If
by Capo Rouge
Summary: Ciò che chiamiamo principio è spesso la fine e porre fine è dare principio. La fine è donde partimmo e ogni frase o proposizione è una fine e un principio. Ogni poema è un epitaffio ed ogni azione è un passo verso il patibolo, il fuoco, la gola del mare. O verso la pietra illeggibile: è da lì che noi partiamo. E alla fine dell'esplorazione saremo al punto di partenza. T.S. Eliot
1. 16 luglio 1789

_**16 luglio 1789**_

 _16 luglio 1789, Versailles, Residenza Jarjayes…_

 _Mia figlia._

 _L'ultima delle mie figlie._

 _La più piccola..._

La voce di donna gridava, gridava forte un nome…

Lo conosceva quel nome, lui lo conosceva e dannazione…

Il nome di sua figlia.

Nel timbro una disperazione senza pari.

In mezzo al fumo, alle grida, all'odore della polvere da sparo…

Sì, persino quella gli pareva d'avercela lì, appiccicata addosso, acre e tagliente, come la certezza acre e tagliente che qualcosa di terribile ed ineluttabile stesse accadendo.

Che distinto s'era udito fino lì, fin quasi a Versailles, il boato dei cannoni.

E il generale s'era persino immginato il lento scorrere delle bocche di fuoco ruotate e quello delle canne rose dai bastoni intrisi d'olio per spingere giù i calibri…

 _Mia figlia._

 _L'ultima delle mie figlie._

 _La più piccola..._

Non capiva.

Intravedeva capelli chiari…

E l'indistinto amaranto…

Jarjayes li aveva già visti….

Sì, la voce la conosceva, l'aveva già sentita ma non ricordava dove e quando…

Poche volte…

Il timbro apparentemente più sommesso e cauto.

Di quel groviglio d'immagini, suoni, voci, sensazioni, non riusciva a metter a fuoco nulla…

Se non che, alla fine, essi si mescolarono sormontandosi e confondendosi fino a divenire assoluti e strazianti ed acuti da risvegliarlo, lasciandolo senza respiro nel letto, bagnato di un sudore pesante, incapace di muoversi, immobile nella posizione di quite raggiunta alla visione della luce.

Il generale tentò di nuovo di liberarsi dal peso che gli opprimeva il cuore e i muscoli, intrisi dei suoni distorti che gli avevano riempito le orecchie e fiaccato i sensi.

Cercò di calmarsi e comprese d'essere riuscito a svegliarsi, quasi d'aver condotto a forza la propria mente verso la realtà apparentemente immobile, per porre finalmente termine all'incubo che ormai da più di tre notti lo tormentava e gli toglieva le poche ore di sonno che ultimamente riusciva a coltivare sempre più raramente.

Si accorse di un barlume di luce che filtrava dalle pesanti tende socchiuse e solo la visione del chiarore dell'alba gli restituì un attimo di conforto, capace di scacciare il vuoto cupo in cui il suo precario sonno era scivolato per l'ennesima volta.

Sempre lo stesso, ricorrente e terribile.

Il dubbio impellente era comprendere se esso fosse stato davvero solo incubo inciso nel profondo della mente, partorito dai timori che ormai da mesi gli attraversavano i pensieri, risalendo dai biechi rimorsi della propria coscienza impazzita, oppure se le visioni fossero una sorta di premonizione di quanto si sarebbe abbattuto su di lui, sulla sua famiglia, sul suo paese, contaminato dai fatti che si erano succeduti nelle ore precedenti e tali da gettare l'uomo nello sconforto più totale.

 _Mia figlia._

 _L'ultima delle mie figlie._

 _La più piccola..._

 _Oscar..._

 _Un'altra figlia!_

Gli bruciava adesso quell'appelativo affibbiato all'esistenza dell'ultima delle sue figlie, la più piccola, trentatré anni prima, nell'anno 1755, nella notte che precedeva la giornata della nascita del Salvatore.

 _Un'altra figlia…_

Che se ne faceva un generale dell'esercito che apparteneva al casato che per secoli aveva servito la famiglia reale _di un'altra figlia?_

Per continuare a servire la famiglia reale ci voleva un figlio maschio…

Il Generale Jarjayes si portò le mani al viso, sfatto…

 _Mia figlia._

 _L'ultima delle mie figlie._

 _La più piccola..._

 _Oscar..._

 _Dio…_

 _Che cosa ho fatto?_

 _Questa è la giusta punizione per quello che ho fatto…_

Bruciava ancora di più la scelta ch'era seguita alla sconsiderata e blasfema affermazione, altrettanto assurda e dirompente, ossia che _quella figlia_ sarebbe diventata _suo figlio_ , il tanto agognato erede che sarebbe stato cresciuto secondo i dettami militari più ferrei e severi e che l'avrebbe reso orgoglioso della sua scelta.

Le parole insensate si erano perse nello scorrere degli anni….

Perché lui, alla fine, quella figlia, sua figlia, aveva imparato ad amarla…

Ma la scelta atroce imposta dalle regole dell'aristocrazia e dell'ereditarietà delle cariche militari che potevano essere tramandate solo di padre in figlio, stava lì, davanti a sé, e adesso l'uomo stava lì, dilaniato dal dubbio che allora avrebbe potuto agire diversamente. Senza lasciarsi invadere dalla propria presunzione, folle e dannata e cieca, che l'aveva indotto a ritenersi capace di educare e piegare _suo figlio_ alla propria volontà e rendere _suo figlio_ un essere privo di paure, un soldato capace di obbidire senza contestare e di salvare ad ogni costo, anche con la sua stessa vita, l'onore della propria famiglia.

Educarla forse _sua figlia_ c'era riuscito…

Piegarla all'ideale di perseguire l'onore del proprio casato…

No.

Erano trascorsi trentatrè anni da quella fredda notte di Natale e ora correva l'estate piovosa e calda dell'anno 1789.

E dopo che un gruppo di sudici rivoltosi…

 _Perché solo così_ \- pensava il generale - _poteva chiamarsi quell'accozzaglia di plebei senza ragione e senza ideali, se non quella di pretendere d'avere la pancia piena e vivere come i nobili, che aveva assaltato la Fortezza della Bastiglia…_

 _E come c'erano riusciti quei popolani senza intelletto, capaci solo di tenere in mano badili e forconi, ad assaltare la Bastiglia…_

Jarjayes nulla aveva più saputo di sua figlia.

L'ultima delle sue figlie.

La più piccola...

Oscar...

Nessuna notizia, nulla...

Nessuno che gli avesse saputo dire cosa le fosse capitato.

Non era nemmeno riuscito a salutarla tre giorni prima.

Aveva inviato alcuni soldati a Parigi…

Pareva scomparsa nel nulla, inghiottita dalla città che aveva finalmente mostrato il suo vero volto caotico e terribile, con la gente che aveva preso a sfidare i soldati, ad attaccar briga per ogni inezia, a tendere persino rozze imboscate per disorientare i drappelli chiamati a mantenere l'ordine.

Ogni foborgo s'era animato e aveva preso coraggio e le strade, visto che fucili e pallottole scarseggiavano, erano state prese d'assalto e i ciottoli del selciato divelti e accatastati ai lati, pronti per esser tirati addosso ai soldati, che se avessero potuto quei dannati parigini avrebbero ficcato pure le pietre dentro le bocche di fuoco!

I parigini non riconoscevano più alcun ordine, alcuna regola…

E l'unico intento era riappropriarsi delle vie, delle piazze, dei luoghi simbolo del potere dei sovrani…

Persino tra di loro quei pezzenti si scontravano...

Quelli con i denti marci e le dita nere e i vestiti rattoppati s'immaginavano che gli altri, mercanti o commercianti dalle vesti più sobrie e pulite e volti meno emaciati e capelli raccolti, tenessero la farina e la carne nascosta nei magazzini e la cavassero fuori solo quando il prezzo risaliva, per guadagnarci di più...

E allora li prendevano a sassate...

Non i negozi, ma proprio i mercanti, i panettieri...

E non è che quel maledetto 14 luglio si fosse concluso così, con la fortezza violata e saccheggiata e quasi sbriciolata.

Con le salve di cannone ch'erano tuonate infilandosi nelle vie di Fabourg Saint Antoine e poi giù per gli altri foborghi fino all'Hotel de Ville dov'era riunita la municipalità di Parigi, e poi su, fin sulla cima di Notre Dame che davvero molti avevano pensato che a girarli quei cannoni anche le torri sarebbero finite giù.

Dopo…

La folla era entrata e aveva preso a distruggere tutto e a portar via i barili colmi di polvere da sparo.

Dopo…

Dio, che ne avrebbero fatto di tutta quella polvere…

E dopo…

Anche il governatore De Lonay era stato preso e…

L'avevano fatto a pezzi e non abbastanza soddisfatti, quei dannati l'avevano issata su una forca la testa del comandante della prigione, assieme a quella dei soldati di guardia alla fortezza che erano stati massacrati.

La folla...

Dio, la folla pareva essersi accorta di che odore avesse il sangue.

E non ne sembrava sazia.

Le teste le avevano portate in trionfo per le strade della città. Esibite in spregio a qualsiasi regola d'ordine e di rispetto per i morti. La folla s'era diretta all'Hotel de Ville e più di mille persone c'erano entrate dentro portando i sinistri stendardi della vittoria: le chiavi della Bastiglia, il regolamento…

E la testa recisa di De Lonay.

Agitata addosso a quelli dentro il municipio, come un trofeo e nessuno era riuscito a dissuadere quei dannati ad avere pietà della testa d'un morto.

E siccome quel sangue appunto sembrava non essere abbastanza, il resto lo avevano cavato fuori da un altro rappresentante d'una categoria che aveva preso ad essere mal vista già da qualche tempo.

Il Prevosto dei Mercanti, Monsieur Flesselles, il governatore di Parigi, era stato adocchiato mentre parlava dentro il palazzo della città e la folla aveva deciso che quello dovesse essere processato all'istante, perché sospettato di aver preso tempo e di avere ordito chissà quali congiure contro il popolo.

L'unica colpa, quella di non aver consegnato le armi quando la gente gliele aveva chieste e nemmeno la polvere da sparo. Anzi, chissà come, si sarebbe divertito a far correre la gente ai magazzini dicendo che le armi erano là e poi là non c'era un bel niente!

Allora la folla se l'era preso, il Prevosto dei Mercanti.

Sì, se l'era letteralmente preso come fosse stato un oggetto, un carretto, un pezzo di legno.

L'avevano afferrato per le braccia per portarlo a Palais Royal e fargli un processo.

Solo che quello non c'era mai arrivato a Palais Royal, perché prima ancora d'ascoltare lo scorrer della Senna con un colpo di pistola l'avevano fatto secco.

Così, in mezzo alla strada.

Parigi stava scivolando verso l'Inferno…

Per un padre quella città non poteva che essere un Inferno, visto che sua figlia c'era sparita dentro, inghiottita, finita chissà dove e perché adesso a Parigi si poteva morire così, in mezzo alla strada, senza aver fatto nulla se non avere sul capo il sospetto d'esser sospettato.

Il Generale Jarjayes si era limitato ad attendere, sperando che la figlia tornasse o desse notizie di sé ma più le ore passavano e più il timore che qualcosa di terribile fosse accaduto lo gettava in uno sconforto mai provato prima di allora.

Che la divisa lucida della figlia non avrebbe mai potuto non diventare un dannato bersaglio che chiunque avrebbe potuto colpire ed abbattere…

Come sarebbe mai riuscita a sopravvivere là in mezzo la figlia d'un generale che aveva servito e serviva la famiglia reale da secoli?

Una contessa…

Chiunque avesse conosciuto l'origine nobile di sua figlia, quando anche quell'origine non si fosse mai più riconosciuta un giorno, non le avrebbe lasciato scampo.

Il popolo pareva ebbro di vittorie e pareva non avere più paura di nulla, perché l'odio cresceva e aveva la capacità di schivare le pallottole e le baionette e quando una moltitudine diveniva avida di sangue e di vendetta essa poteva vedere dovunque nemici e spesso bastava additare una persona perché questa fosse giudicata colpevole, diventando la vittima di quella folli.

Quello non era più lo scenario d'uno spettacolo tragico da mettere in scena ed osservare divertiti dagli spalti d'un teatro…

Non metteva brividi addosso…

Non voleva spaventare perché sadico od eccessivo…

La testa di De Lonay su quella picca c'era rimasta a lungo prima che qualcuno ne avesse pietà e la tirasse giù.

No, la pietà era davvero morta e anche l'onore e…

Non c'era soltanto quello.

La divisa della figlia, l'onore della famiglia Jarjayes adesso erano unite da un destino incerto…

Perché il giorno prima, il 15 luglio 1789…

Il re…

Dannazione il re era stato costretto a piegare la testa e ad accettare la richiesta dell'Assemblea Nazionale.

L'Assemblea Nazionale, così ribattezzato dai deputati del Terzo Stato il consesso degli Stati Generali, convocati dallo stesso Luigi XVI solo due mesi prima, e che non aveva fatto altro che insistere ed insistere con il sovrano che quello le ritirasse le truppe…

A Parigi non ce li volevano i soldati e alla fine il re s'era lasciato convincere ad allontanare le guarnigioni dalla città.

Solo una parte però.

Che adesso anche quelli dell'Assemblea Nazionale s'erano messi in testa che del popolo non c'era tanto da fidarsi e anche quei dannati deputati adesso ce li volevano i soldati a guardare la sala dell'Assemblea, che non gli fosse venuto in mente a quelli del popolo di prender per il collo anche loro, così, da un momento all'altro.

Perché se il popolo avesse deciso che qualcuno non gli andava a genio, non avrebbe aspettato a spiegarlo e farlo comprendere…

Il popolo si sarebbe mosso e in un istante il popolo avrebbe inghiottito chiunque.

Non c'era nulla di sadico o costruito.

Era la realtà…

E così una delle prime decisioni del Marchese de La Fayette, proclamato comandante delle milizie generali di Parigi, era stata proprio quella di proporre l'amnistia per soldati ribelli, quelli che s'erano accodati al popolo e li avevano aiutati…

Che era il caso di non mettersi contro il popolo e se quei soldati fossero finiti di nuovo all'Abbey…

Il popolo aveva giù detto come la pensava!

 _Dio…_

 _Possibile fossero stati davvero dei soldati ad armare i cannoni e a tirar giù le mura della fortezza?_

 _Nessuna alta carica militare era stata rimossa per i fatti accaduti il 14 luglio…_

 _Nemmeno mia figlia…_

 _Nemmeno lei…_

 _Quindi lei…_

 _Lei era ancora il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia._

 _Dannazione…_

L'imprecazione uscì sibilata mentre gli occhi fissavano le linee di luce che filtravano dalla finestra.

Jarjayes tentò d'imprimersela quella faccenda nella testa, di nuovo, perché il punto era proprio quello, era tutto lì, mescolato alle parole delle due persone che aveva incontrato proprio il giorno prima…

Una era il Generale Bouillè che lo aveva convocato per chiedergli conto di una serie di questioni.

Jarjayes era entrato nella stanza e s'era ritrovato faccia a faccia con l'altro.

Lo sguardo cupo, quasi livido come a leggervi il netto rimprovero per la scelta, compiuta trentatrè anni prima e che, nel crescendo degli avvenimenti che si erano susseguiti nei giorni prcedenti, li aveva riportati lì, i due uomini, di nuovo faccia a faccia.

Il tentativo di allontanare la figlia dalla Guardia Metropolitana con l'assurda messinscena del processo ad un fantomatico assassino era fallito miseramente.

E poi, il 20 giugno prima…

L'ordine di chiudere le porte dell'Assemblea Nazionale, sua figlia l'aveva eseguito, sì, dannazione, quello l'aveva eseguito.

E quelli se n'erano andati a riunirsi in quella specie di campo per il gioco della Pallacorda!

S'erano dimostrati insolenti al limite dell'oltraggio e lesa maestà!

Ma il 23, che diavolo doveva esserle preso il 23!

Certo il Marchese Dreux – Breze sapeva essere alquanto indisponente…

Persino Jarjayes lo detestava con quella sua aria da soldatino saccente ed integerrimo quando si sapeva che quello non sapeva tenere nemmeno una spada in mano e l'unica ambizione era diventare consigliere di Bouillé, mettendo in cattiva luce chiunque si opponesse alle sue decisioni.

Ma quella di far entrare i deputati del popolo da una porta laterale, diversa da quella di accesso per la nobiltà ed il clero, quella era stata una decisione del Consiglio dei Ministri e del re e quindi…

Jarjayes s'era infurato alle voci che avevano accusato quell'ordine d'esser un bieco tentativo del re di rendere impossibili le riunioni…

Dannazione, il re aveva pensato al bene della Francia, che quell'accozzaglia di rappresentanti dei francesi aveva preso a far da sola e a decidere da sola e il re non avrebbe mai potuto consentire un simile comportamento!

Non si poteva considerarla una provocazione quella!

Anche se…

Sì, a pensarci poi, a mente fredda…

Quel giorno pioveva e Jarjayes aveva saputo che s'era radunata una folla immensa alla sala dell'assemblea e allora forse, ripensando a quello di cui era stato capace il popolo in quei giorni, allora forse, quella poteva davvero esser presa per una provocazione…

E lei, lei, il 23…

Lei l'aveva tirato giù dalle scale Dreux – Breze e aveva ordinato ai suoi uomini di aprire le porte e lasciar entrare i delegati, tutti, dalla stessa porta…

Così violando la consegna impartita dallo stesso sovrano!

Ma era quello ch'era accaduto dopo…

Il re ci aveva riprovato in maniera perentoria a stabilire che le distinzioni tra i tre ordini dovevano essere conservate e le deliberazioni sarebbero dovute avvenire in camere separate.

Perciò quanto deliberato fino a quel momento doveva considerarsi nullo e senza efficacia.

Il re non avrebbe tollerato altre opposizioni alle sue decisioni e ordinava ai tre ordini di riunirsi separatamente.

Era stato allora che molti rappresentanti non ne avevano voluto sapere di lasciare la sala dell'assemblea. Sia quelli del Terzo Stato sia altri, addirittura nobili e religiosi. Bouillé aveva ordinato al Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia di armarsi e di andare a disperdere i delegati ribelli…

Ecco allora cos'era accaduto.

Sua figlia s'era rifiutata di eseguire quell'ordine.

Dio, non l'aveva fatto…

E non fosse bastato questo, era pure corsa davanti a quella maledetta sala e s'era mezza in mezzo e aveva impedito alla Guardia Reale di eseguire quello stesso ordine.

Jarjayes aveva ripensato a quel giorno, il giorno in cui ogni gesto, ogni respiro, ogni sguardo di sua figlia avevano assunto l'atroce marchio del tradimento.

La vita stessa di sua figlia si era macchiata dell'onta del tradimento puro, ignobile, assoluto, senza scampo.

E lui ne era responsabile. Perchè lui era il padrone della vita di sua figlia e lui aveva il diritto di togliere a lei quella vita, se essa fosse stata di ostacolo all'onore dei Jaryaies.

Che se non fosse stato per André, lui stesso l'avrebbe eseguita quella sentenza, senza attendere il volere dei re...

L'avrebbe uccisa quel giorno sua figlia, nella sua casa e poi l'avrebbe seguita…

L'avrebbe lavata con sangue quell'onta…

Il sangue di sua figlia.

L'ultima delle sue figlie.

La più piccola...

 _Oscar..._

 _E tu_

 _Dio, invece di chiedere perdono…_

 _Mi hai chiesto di salvare la vita dei soldati che assieme a te s'erano rifiutati di eseguire l'ordine che tu non aveva eseguito…_

 _Dio, invece di ammettere d'aver disonorato la famiglia e l'uniforme che indossavi, tu, tu hai chiesto che quei disertori venissero tirati fuori dall'Abbey prima d'esser fucilati._

 _Nonostante l'accusa di tradimento e quella sentenza di morte che pendeva sulla tua testa, tu non hai speso una parola per te stessa…_

 _Non sei più mia figlia..._

 _Dio, nemmeno dieci giorni fa ero stato io stesso sul punto di volere la tua morte._

Jarjayes s'era ritrovato lì, nell'ufficio di Bouillé, a domandarsi dove fosse lei e se fosse viva…

Ad ascoltare la voce sprezzante dell'altro che pareva parlasse d'un traditore della corona.

Jarjayes era rimasto in silenzio davanti all'altro.

Non aveva senso giustificarsi senza nemmeno sapere che fosse accaduto.

Lo conosceva quell'ufficiale e tra i tanti difetti l'unico pregio di cui era dotato era sicuramente quello d'andar dritto al centro della questione.

Non gliel'aveva mai nascosto Bouillé d'essere sempre stato contrario a vedere una donna come Capitano delle Guardie Reali.

Neanche Bouillé avesse avuto un figlio da metterci in quel posto! No, non era per quello.

Semplicemente non ci aveva mai creduto Bouillé che Oscar sarebbe stata in grado di adempiere a quell'incarico. Non era una questione di preparazione, capacità, titoli nobiliari, decenza di linguaggio, conoscenza dell'etichetta, devozione ai sovrani.

No, per tutto quello Bouillé s'era dovuto ricredere…

Anzi, forse era stato proprio per quello che…

Dannazione…

Lei era una donna, era solo per questo…

No…

Jarjayes si disse che non era nemmeno per quello.

Bouillé aveva semplicemente intuito che nelle viscere di sua figlia si nascondeva un'anima ribelle e per questo pericolosa e per questo dannata.

Quella era una che le regole le sapeva rispettare fin dove gliel'avesse consentito la _sua_ morale ed il _suo_ onore…

Una che sapeva giocare alla guerra finchè le avesse fatto comodo.

Il punto era che la morale e l'onore di Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes non erano della stessa pasta di quelli di tutti loro…

E l'arte della guerra lui, il Generale jarjayes, alla figlia gliel'aveva insegnata…

Era quello che spaventava Bouillé.

E Dio solo sapeva quante volte lei si era ribellata in passato…

Incapace di tenere a freno l'insofferenza piantata nell'anima.

Jarjayes era talmente preso da quegli assurdi pensieri che quasi non l'aveva sentita la voce dell'altro.

Allora Bouillé aveva davvero tuonato inveendo contro i _rivoltosi_ che il giorno prima avevano pressoché distrutto la fortezza della Bastiglia, passando a fil di spada il comandante e i soldati ch'erano sopravvissuti.

E poi, poi c'era che s'era saputo com'era stata tirata giù la fortezza, laggiù a Saint Antoine…

I cannoni, forse quelli ch'erano stati portati via dall'Hotel des Invalides...

Erano quelli secondo il tono minacciosamente roco e sprezzante di Bouillé che dovevan essere serviti al popolaccio.

Il punto era che quegli straccioni di parigini mica li sapevano usare i cannoni e allora…

Allora era accaduto che a quei dannati insorti s'era unito un gruppo di Guardie Francesi - _disertori_ così li aveva qualificati Bouillé - che s'era schierata dalla parte della gentaglia ed erano stati quelli…

Quelli li avevano manovrati i cannoni e puntati sulle mura della fortezza…

E le cannonate s'erano udite fino a Versailles…

Alla parola _disertori_ Jarjayes era sbiancato...

E l'altro era stato costretto ad alzare il tono per richiamarlo e a ripetere la domanda appena profferita.

"Generare Jarjayes, ve lo ripeto, voi sapete dov'è vostro figlio?".

 _Mio figlio? Mio figlio?_ – s'era chiesto allora Jarjayes come stranito - _Di chi state parlando? Oscar...no...mia figlia...Dio...state parlando di lei...mia figlia...la più piccola...la più piccola..._

 _Mia figlia, il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…_

 _Mia figlia… pur sempre una nobile..._

 _Non potrebbe mai tradire l'onore della sua famiglia..._

Per anni Oscar era stata _il figlio_ del Generale Jarjayes.

A tutta la servitù di casa era stato ordinato di considerarla tale ed anche il Generale Bouillè, alla fine, s'era visto costretto a cedere all'assurda finzione, piegandosi alla declinazione quando nominava la figlia del Generale Jarjayes.

Adesso forse per la prima volta Jarjayes si scontrava con altra visione…

Suo figlio era Oscar.

Sua figlia la più piccola...

Non c'era più alcuna declinazione di sesso o mansioni o ruolo in quella visione sorprendentemente pura, istintiva, inspiegabile, dirompente e terribile...

C'era solo e soltanto la visione di una figlia, che a quell'ora poteva anche esser morta.

 _Dio...mia figlia...la più piccola_ – s'era ripetuto nella testa - _Ti ho cresciuto ed educato come un soldato, ti ho insegnato ad usare le armi, tutte...tutte quelle che un addestramento militare prevede...e tu...solo tu ti sei ribellata al mio volere talmente tante volte che ormai non riesco più a rammentarle...eppure tu...tu ti sei piegata...ti sei adeguata alla mia volontà. L'hai fatto fino a quando ciò che imponeva il mio volere era divenuto inaccettabile per te. E allora ti sei opposta al matrimonio...e non hai ordinato ai tuoi soldati di far allontanare i deputati dalla sala dell'Assemblea nazionale...e ora... un soldato deve difendere l'onore ad ogni costo…anche a costo della vita…_

Ora…

Sì…

Sì, poteva anche essere plausibile che quell'assalto in piena regola, degno di una guarnigione di militari, fosse stata guidata da un militare, fors'anche dal loro superiore…

Sua figlia non era stata rimossa dal Comando dei Soldati della Guardia.

Questo significava che sua figlia doveva considerarsi un _disertore..._

Ecco allora che l'esistenza, l'onore, il prestigio della famiglia Jarjayes cessavano davvero lì, in quell'istante e per sempre.

Il casato della famiglia Jaryaies non esisteva più.

Sorprendente rivelazione...

Essa aveva recato con sé un'altrettanto sorprendente considerazione che aveva quasi fatto tremare il Generale Jarjayes che a sua memoria ricordava essergli accaduto una sola volta, da giovane, quando in battaglia aveva rischiaro di finire infilzato dalla baionetta d'un soldato austriaco.

In quell'istante, quando aveva visto la morte in faccia, s'era reso conto che null'altro gli sarebbe importato di più che vivere, vivere, vivere a tutti i costi.

Era accaduto di nuovo, lì, quando aveva convenuto che se anche il casato della famiglia Jarjayes non fosse più esistito...

Ecco, nella testa e nel sangue gli era corso il dannato pensiero che di quel casato non gli sarebbe importato un accidente di niente.

Voleva solo che sua figlia fosse viva…

E l'unico dubbio prepotente e pressante era comprendere dove fosse adesso e cosa fosse realmente accaduto quel dannato martedì quattordici…

Perché se fosse stata ammazzata là, a Parigi, là, sotto le torri nere della Bastiglia, il corpo glielo avrebbro restituito…

Ecco cos'era allora quella spina che s'era piantata nel cuore, pensiero informe e scuro, dapprima semplice intuizione, tormento indotto dalle notizie che giugevano da Parigi.

Era quello che aveva morso la coscienza e s'era piantato lì, nella testa…

Il pensiero fisso che lei non fosse morta e…

Se Oscar non fosse morta il suo destino sarebbe stato forse ancora peggiore.

Il Generale Jarjayes aveva risposto con voce bassa e ferma.

"No generale non so dove sia. E' partita da casa quattro sere fa e da allora non ho più avuto sue notizie. Io credo sia presso il suo comando e…".

L'altro l'aveva squadrato, incalzandolo…

"Generale Jarjayes, vostro figlio non è al comando. Ho già fatto controllare. Non è lì e non è stato trovato in nessun altro posto di quelli in cui avrebbe potuto e dovuto trovarsi. Nessuno sa più nulla di lui e di alcuni soldati che non sono rientrati in caserma dall'altra sera. Io mi auguro che non sia come penso ma...le voci sulla diserzione delle Guardie Francesi sono già state accertate. Resta da comprendere se vostro figlio sia coinvolto in prima persona...".

 _Ancora vostro figlio! Allora non volete proprio capire che Oscar è mia figlia. State parlando di mia figlia Generale Bouillè, di mia figlia! Colei che per anni ha servito fedelmente la corona e i reali di Francia e che ha rischiato la vita per loro talmente tante volte e adesso chissà dov'è e in che condizioni si trova..._

Il pensiero che la figlia potesse anche essere morta...

S'era saputo di altri straccioni piombati a Parigi dalle campagne che s'erano mescolati al popolo per darsi alle azioni più turpi, persino quella d'aver strappato di dosso ai soldati uccisi l'uniforme e aver preso a girovagare per la città sostenendo d'esser diventati loro i soldati, pezzenti senza onore.

Una visione infernale sulla quale s'era incisa la voce…

La voce di sua figlia.

 _Padre..._

Quell'appellativo era risuonato nella testa del Generale Jarjayes…

La voce di sua figlia come la ricordava adesso, bambina...

Era stato un folle, un visionario...

Aveva colmato la sua impotenza di generare un maschio, sostituendosi a Dio...

Aveva allevato sua figlia come un maschio...

 _Padre..._

La voce era risuonata nella testa di Jarjayes.

La sua voce...

Quando lei gli correva incontro, alla sera, perchè a lei era permesso di farlo, e gli prendeva la mano e nell'altra stringeva salda la piccola spada di allenamento, ancora troppo pesante, e la punta strisciva leggera sul pavimento.

 _Padre..._

Oscar gli stringeva la mano e la sua stringeva quella della figlia...

Sì, quan'era molto piccola se lo ricordava d'averla stretta quella mano, così piccola.

E poi la propria mano tante volte s'era sollevata veloce per mollarle un ceffone, alla figlia, che le facesse ingoiare la sua ribellione.

 _Padre..._

Oscar si rassegnava…

I suoi occhi no. Quelli restavano su di lui, ribelli, accusatori...

 _Voi mi avete reso così_ \- pareva dicessero - _Siete stato voi ad insegnarmi a dubitare delle persone, ad osservare i pericoli, a scovare i dubbi, a riconoscere le ingiustizie…_

 _No, io non ti avevo insegnato a riconoscere quelle..._

 _Non quelle di cui tu adesso ti sei macchiata._

 _Padre..._

Lui aveva sfidato Dio e adesso Lui gli stava togliendo ciò che aveva pensato fosse solo suo e gli appartenesse di diritto.

 _Padre..._

Quella figlia, educata come un maschio, aveva appreso tutto.

E aveva anticipato i tempi...

Sua figlia poteva essere morta...

E lui non immaginava che l'onore e la rispettabile dignità della famiglia Jarjayes sarebbero diventati nulla a confronto.

Nessuno gli aveva mai detto come fosse perdere un figlio...

Non sentire più la sua voce...

Non percepire più la sua ribellione...

 _Possibile che v'interessi solamente sapere se Oscar ha tradito? Se Oscar ha disonorato le sue origini nobiliari o i suoi ordini?_ – s'era detto Jaryaies in un moto d'insofferenza sollevando lo sguardo verso l'altro ufficiale.

Solo un istante...

S'era sorpreso allora, per la prima volta, incapace di non riuscire più a sopportare la vista, la presenza e la voce del suo interlocutore, che, per quanto fosse suo pari grado, aveva comunque il compito di sovrintendere al mantenimento dell'ordine a Parigi e all'interno di tutti i corpi militari presenti in quel momento in città.

Bouillé non avrebbe mai potuto disinteressarsi della sorte di quel drappello di _disertori_ , come li aveva appellati poco prima.

Il sovrano era stato informato della questione e solo per via della scarsità di notizie per il momento nessuno aveva preso alcun provvedimento definitivo sul destino di quegli uomini.

Che poi il Marchese La Fayette avesse anche deciso di riprendersi quella gentaglia tra le fila della Guardia Farncese, quello era affare che non riguardava altri che il Marchese La Fayette…

E al più i rozzi soldati semplici ch'erano pur sempre parte del popolaccio!

Ma per un ufficiale…

Bouillé s'era interrotto…

Il silenzio deponeva per ben altro scenario.

Jarjayes conosceva bene il suo interlocutore.

Altro che amnistia per quei soldati! Ne era certo Jarjayes che nella testa di Bouillé quegli uomini avrebbero dovuto essere catturati, imprigionati e con molta probabilità fucilati in quanto disertori e questo nell'intento evidente di dare un esempio fermo a tutti coloro che avessero voluto seguire la loro strada e soprattutto per impedire che quei disertori mettessero le loro conoscenze militari a disposizione di obiettivi più ambiziosi e pericolosi.

Il tono miseramente blando che aveva introdotto le considerazioni successive…

"Quanto a vostro figlio..." – aveva proseguito il Generale Bouillè – "Ho già spedito un gruppo di soldati a cercarlo in tutti gli ospedali e in ogni altro posto dove potrebbe trovarsi. Ma per quanto ne so e per quanto mi è dato conoscerlo credo che non lo troveremo facilmente. Vi ordino di fare altrettanto, Generale Jarjayes. I vostri uomini si metteranno alla sua ricerca...dovrò essere informato immediatamente non appena l'avrete trovato. Se si accerterà che ha preso parte alla rivolta, dovrà comunque essere arrestato e processato. E allora non credo che nemmeno la Regina potrà fare molto. L'indulgenza che vi è stata accordata qualche tempo fa non potrà ripetersi e dubito che qualcuno potrà salvare vostro figlio dalla perdita del suo titolo nobiliare e dalla prigione a vita…in quanto nobile non potrà subire una condanna a morte ma…".

…non aveva impedito al Generale Jarjayes di intuire gl'intendimenti dell'altro.

In quello stesso istante Jarjayes s'era ritrovato incapace di tollerarne la presenza e quindi risoluto ad uscire dalla stanza e andar via, quasi non avesse più aria per respirare. Persino la voce dell'altro aveva preso ad infastidirlo provocandogli un senso di disgusto che non aveva mai provato fino a quel momento.

Il Generale Jarjayes aveva deciso allora che quella conversazione, per quanto lo riguardava, poteva dirsi conclusa.

Il tono della voce ed il malcelato nervosismo facevano chiaramente trasparire il desiderio di Bouillé di porre fine a quella storia nella maniera più rapida possibile, tranciando di netto ogni possibile altra risonanza se non quella dell'immediatezza dei fatti così che nessun altro tra i soldati presenti nei vari reggimenti a Parigi avesse l'idea o l'ardire di imitare il comportamento dei disertori.

Nella sospensione rarefatta di quella visione, Jarjayes aveva intuito, con altrettanta certezza, che quando fosse stata trovata viva, molto probabilmente sua figlia non sarebbe mai stata arrestata e condotta in una prigione e poi processata e privata dei suoi titoli…

 _Dio…_

Nemmeno un mese prima lui stesso avrebbe voluto fare giustizia del tradimento di Oscar.

 _Io l'avrei ammazzata con queste mani…_ \- si era detto Jarjayes abbassando lo sguardo.

E adesso invece…

Jarjaies non aveva avuto più dubbi.

Sua figlia s'era messa alla testa di quei dannati disertori e c'era da esser certi che nessuno l'avesse mai costretta…

C'era lei allora sotto quelle torri ad ordinare che i cannoni sparassero fino a tirarla giù la fortezza…

L'ordine di Bouillé non sarebbe stato solo quello di trovarla…

Non senza che ciò avesse provocato lo stupore del suo interlocutore, Jarjayes s'era congedato dichiarandosi in tono asettico pronto ad eseguire quelli che non avevano tanto l'aria di essere consigli ma dei veri e propri ordini, che non ammettevano repliche o discussioni di sorta.

Il Generale Bouillè aveva guardato l'altro con aria interrogativa ma non aveva proseguto oltre, lasciando che Jarjayes uscisse in tutta fretta e sperando solo di aver toccato nel suo interlocutore le corde giuste, ossia quelle della scoperta di un atto d'insubordinazione di un sottoposto da parte del suo superiore e della conseguente improrogabile necessità che quel sottoposto venisse scovato e "assicurato alla giustizia".

Tutto stava nel comprendere chi ci sarebbe arrivato per primo…

Il Generale Jarjayes s'era incamminato velocemente verso la reggia, immerso nella chiara visione che se _i disertori,_ come eran stati appellati, li avesse scovati prima Bouillé, allora la faccenda si sarebbe risolta ancor più velocemente e nessuno, lui compreso, avrebbero più saputo nulla di Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Sì, con Bouillé c'era d'aspettarselo…

"Generale…".

L'uomo s'era voltato sorpreso che un valletto l'avesse quasi afferrato per la giacca per trattenerlo e fermarlo.

L'altro aveva allungato un biglietto sigillato.

"Madame Jarjayes vi manda questo messaggio…".

La seconda persona che il Generale Jarjayes aveva incontrato il 15 luglio 1789 era indicata lì, su quel biglietto scritto con la grafia leggera e pulita di madame.

L'incontro era stato concordato negli appartamenti privati di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Jarjayes s'era stupito e ancora di più aveva sollecitato la sua curiosità il fatto che nella stanza, contrariamente al solito, non ci fossero altri che loro due, lui e sua maestà. Erano stati congedati valletti, cameriere, dame di compagnia…

"Generale…vi chiedo di darmi notizie di vostra figlia…".

La regina si era mantenuta con lo sguardo ai giardini, ma le parole erano uscite severe, incombenti. Maria Antonietta voleva esser certa che l'amica stesse bene…

La lieve torsione delle mani e la postura irrigidita avevano rivelato l'angoscia che si era sollevata quando Jarjayes era stato costretto ad ammettere che nessuno sapeva più nulla di sua figlia.

Lo sguardo si era sgranato…

"Di me potete fidarvi…" – aveva proseguito la donna che sperava in un mutamento di risposta quando avesse dichiarato che la sorte di mademoiselle le stava davvero a cuore ma no…

"Maestà non ho mai dubitato dell'affetto che nutrite verso mia figlia ma purtroppo sono dolente di non poter acquietare la vostra angoscia…non so più nulla…".

Maria Antonietta si era voltata allora e si era avvicinata.

"Avete già parlato con il ministro della giustizia e il Generale Bouillé?".

Era stato sibillino quel repentino cambio d'argomento.

"Solo con il Generale Bouillé. Era chiaramente risentito per i fatti di Parigi e anche lui ha convenuto che gli autori del gesto contro la fortezza della Bastiglia debbano essere trovati. In ogni caso adesso il Marchese Lafayette è stato posto al comando delle milizie che si occuperanno di mantenere l'ordine in città…".

"Generale…vi chiedo di ascoltarmi…" – le mani nervosamente chiuse una nell'altra – "Non fidatevi di nessuno…".

"Maestà…non capisco…".

"Il Marchese Lafayette sarà anche l'eroe dell'indipendenza delle colonie americane…lui difenderà Parigi da nuovi scontri e nuovi disordini…ma chi difenderà noi da Lafayette?".

La chiosa sarcastica s'era imposta e Jarjayes era rimasto lì apparentemente incapace di comprendere e di credere che le scelte assunte in quella manciata di ore avessero come unico obiettivo indebolire la monarchia anziché proteggerla.

"Dovete trovare vostra figlia…" – aveva proseguito la regina – "Dovete trovarla e portarla al sicuro…".

Jarjayes aveva iniziato a comprendere e si era ammutolito. Le mezze asserzioni di Bouillé adesso si completavano con le rivelazioni angosciate della sovrana.

"Il re è stato informato e al momento non ha assunto alcuna decisione in proposito…e…e non lo farà!".

Lo sguardo s'era sgranato…

"Maestà io non posso che esservi grato per la benevolenza che accordate alla nostra famiglia senza nemmeno conoscere i fatti…".

"Generale la mia benevolenza non servirà a molto…ho avuto notizia che i ministri e i generali dell'esercito non sono d'accordo sulla proposta del Marchese Lafayette di riammettere i soldati disertori tra le fila di coloro che dovrebbero continuare a proteggere Parigi ed i sovrani…".

Jarjayes s'era dovuto arrendere. Allora non era come pensava.

"La mia benevolenza non servirà a nulla…" – aveva proseguito mestamente Maria Antonietta.

L'uomo come accecato aveva preso poi a vederci più chiaro quando la luce s'era un poco allontanata…

"Voi sapete vero che cos'è il bando capitale?" – disse piano la regina, voltando lo sguardo verso di lui.

La definizione aveva tagliato l'aria e il sangue s'era gelato a quel punto perché l'intuito aveva colto nel segno.

Certo che lo sapeva cosa fosse un bando capitale, il Generale Jarjayes…

Solo che…

"Maestà…nessuno ha mai parlato…".

"Nessuno lo ha fatto apertamente ma ciò che si dice a proposito del destino di vostra figlia è esattamente questo…".

 _Bando capitale…_

Chiunque avesse ritrovato Oscar François de Jarjayes avrebbe dovuto consegnarla alle autorità francesi.

La sentenza era stata emessa.

E doveva essere eseguita.

La regina aveva fissato l'altro severa.

"Farò tutto quanto è in mio potere per dissuadere il re dall'accettare questa decisione, ma sapete bene che il potere di certi militari è quasi assoluto…".

"Mia figlia e la mia famiglia accetteranno qualunque decisione le loro maestà assumeranno…".

"Generale Jarjayes per il vostro bene spero che vostra figlia sia viva ma che che nessuno la trovi…eccetto voi…".

Gli occhi della regina erano divenuti lucidi…

Le parole erano uscite sussurrate.

"Non fidatevi di nessuno…" – aveva ripetuto Maria Antonietta.

Jajayes non aveva replicato annuendo semplicemente.

Il respiro contratto della donna l'aveva convinto che altro non si sarebbero potuti dire.

Era uscito dalla stanza il Generale Jarjayes e s'era diretto agli alloggi delle sue truppe, aveva scelto alcuni soldati fidati e aveva dato loro l'ordine di setacciare Parigi con estrema discrezione e recuperare maggiori informazioni possibili sul comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Francese e sugli altri soldati che non avevano rispettato le consegne della giornata del 14 luglio…

Tutto quanto avessero scoperto doveva essere a lui per primo riferito, senza ch'essi potessero prendere iniziative o peggio ancora divulgare quelle informazioni ad altri.

Poi il generale era tornato a casa, stanco e disorientato, come se un'enorme pietra si fosse posata sul cuore, schiacciandolo ed impedendogli di continuare a battere e vivere.

Spesso quando era necessario evitare che un fatto increscioso avesse troppa eco presso l'opinione pubblica venivano emessi una sorta di mandati d'arresto in bianco, contro coloro che si erano macchiati di tradimento o contro nemici personali, per i quali non valeva la pena nemmeno celebrare un processo o consentire loro di difendersi.

Certe persone dovevano semplicemente sparire, perché solo così si sarebbero evitati moti di emulazione o di esaltazione delle loro sconsiderate gesta.

Il bando capitale era altro…

Altro che avrebbe consentito a chiunque di consegnare alle autorità che l'avevano emesso la persona destinataria…

Viva o morta.

Di fatto Bouillè aveva dato l'ordine ai suoi uomini di trovare il Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes e di eseguire la sentenza di morte che lui stesso aveva stabilito per non avere ulteriori problemi.

Questo certo non glel'aveva detto al Generale Jarjayes e poco importava che la persona in questione fosse la figlia di quest'ultimo.

Trovare Oscar e giustiziarla all'istante.

Quello era, da sempre, il sistema che imperava e non sarebbe stata fatta alcuna eccezione…

L'ultimo pensiero del generale, prima di riuscire a prendere sonno, seppure faticosamente, dopo aver a lungo cercato di capire cosa potesse essere accauduto gli aveva riportato alla mente l'immagine di André.

Nemmeno André era tornato…

Nemmeno lui.

Chissà se anche lui era vivo e se...

Vinto dalla stanchezza l'uomo si era addormentato ma quel sogno, quell'urlo disperato e quei capelli biondi macchiati di sangue si erano subito impadroniti della mente, per tormentarlo atrocemente fino a quando non s'era risvegliato, in quella mattina apparentemente uguale a tutte le altre.

Il generale si sedette sul letto, ripensando al sogno, all'incubo che lo perseguitava ormai da giorni.

 _In definitiva io ho plasmato la tua indole, io ti ho fatto diventare ciò che sei, capace di decidere da sola, di non dipendere dal mio consenso, dalla mia approvazione..._

 _Ti ho reso così e la tua ribellione alla fine ha vinto su ciò che io stesso avevo pensato di controllare..._

 _E' solo colpa mia..._

 _Avrei dovuto comprendere che tutto sarebbe potuto finire così..._

 _Dio...no...non doveva finire così..._

 _Chi sei stata fino ad adesso?_

 _Chi sei adesso?_

 _Non lo so...non lo so più...o forse...forse non l'ho mai saputo._

 _Io so soltanto che tu sei stata capace di scegliere..._

 _E per te qualsiasi vita era…_

Jarjayes ripensò alla sfida lanciata a quel dannato nobile che aveva ammazzato un bambino in mezzo alla strada a Parigi.

Gliel'aveva detto André perché Oscar avesse sfidato il Duca de Germain e che…

Che lei aveva il dubbio che nemmeno ucciderlo avrebbe avuto senso.

Lei l'aveva solo ferito per punirlo e per dimostrare che la vita di qualunque uomo era sacra e che nessun uomo aveva il diritto di togliere la vita ad un altro essere umano…

Perchè tutti gli uomini sono uguali.

 _Ma questo è sbagliato maledizione!_

 _Gli uomini non sono tutti uguali e…_

 _E solo il re può decidere se punire un ladro e se punire chi uccide quel ladro…_

 _Non tu, non tu!_

 _Non capisci Oscar che questo sarebbe la fine della monarchia..._

Lo gridò a voce alta quel rimprovero, il Generale Jarjayes, quasi lei fosse lì, davanti a sé, gli occhi fiordaliso scuri e freddi che non c'era verso di farglielo capire a sua figlia che gli uomini non sono tutti uguali…

 _Tutto deve ruotare intorno al sovrano. Ogni ordine, ogni gerarchia deriva da lui e lui è il solo che può decidere chi può esistere e chi no. Solo questa è la regola che deve valere..._

 _Tutto il resto sarebbe caos e disperazione e annientamento._

Combatteva il Generale Jaryaies. Combatteva contro sé stesso in quel momento perchè non poteva più farlo contro la figlia.

Nella testa il pensiero che se quell'ennesima ribellione fosse stata accertata, aver preso parte all'assalto alla fortezza, sarebbe stata la rovina della sua famiglia.

Nel cuore il pensiero che quella ribellione da qualsiasi parte la si fosse guardata, sarebbe costata cara a sua figlia.

Si scosse al pensiero di aver associato quegli avvenimenti...

Se Oscar fosse morta...

 _Ti sei ribellata...maledizione...ti sei messa contro la tua famiglia...contro il tuo rango...contro di me..._

 _Maledizione a te...te lo ripeto Oscar...non ti perdonerò mai!_

Non lo sapeva il Generale Jarjayes come fosse perdere una figlia. Non ci aveva mai pensato.

Adesso sì.

 _Spero che tu sia ancora viva... spero di riuscire a trovarti prima io, Oscar. Lo spero veramente, altrimenti…_

Il generale si sollevò.

Nell'angolo scuro della stanza intravide a terra la sua parrucca gettata via la notte prima in un moto di rabbia e di disperazione…

La testa era pesante, i pensieri opprimenti e un'angoscia profonda ormai lo pervadevano fin nel profondo.

Doveva attendere...

Aspettare che qualcuno dei suoi soldati per primo gli portasse qualche notizia e sperare che nessuno di loro decidesse di preferire alla devozione verso il proprio superiore, quella che poteva derivare da una probabile "taglia" che il Generale Bouillè poteva aver messo sulla testa di sua figlia e che sicuramente avrebbe incentivato qualcuno a cercare con più impegno del solito quella persona, disinteressandosi del suo destino e pensando solo al proprio tornaconto.

Il bando capitale era anche quello…

Un tocco leggero alla porta lo fece sussultare.

Era ancora molto presto, di solito a quell'ora la servitù non si permetteva di disturbarlo e di certo non poteva essere la vecchia governante. Nanny giaceva a letto, ormai da giorni, raggomitolata nel suo dolore e nell'angoscia di non sapere più nulla di André e della sua "bambina".

Il generale si alzò e indossò la sua vestaglia.

Forse quelle notizie erano arrivate…

Pochi passi e fu alla porta ritrovandosi gli occhi assonnati d'una giovane cameriera che si scusava e domandava sommessamente se il Signor Generale fosse stato disponibile a ricevere una visita…

Qualcuno aveva chiesto di parlare con lui.

L'ora mattutina avrebbe suscitato lo stupore per chiunque ma il generale pensò al contrario che finalmente qualcuno dei suoi uomini, a cui aveva ordinato di informarlo immediatamente appena avessero avuto notizie su sua figlia, si fosse risolto a presentarsi proprio a quell'ora.

Sperò che nessuno avesse seguito i suoi uomini…

Il cuore prese a battere velocemente…

Ancora più fretta e quasi il respiro s'innalzò beffardo quando il generale ordinò all'altra di far salire il soldato e quella rispose che non era un militare quello che attendeva, e che lei non lo conosceva e che non era un uomo bensì una donna.

Il generale ebbe un sussulto.

 _Chi…_

Una sorta d'ancestrale timore si riversò nelle vene.

La giovane disse che la persona non attendeva in casa ma all'interno delle scuderie.

La proverbiale fermezza e severità prese a vacillare, privata com'era adesso delle presunzioni che connotavano quella visita.

Non era un soldato ma una donna e quella chiedeva d'esser ricevuta nelle scuderie…

L'aria tiepida di luglio colpì i sensi mentre l'uomo s'avviava a grandi passi dopo essersi vestito, verso il portone scuro e freddo delle scuderie

Quando l'aprì, la luce già filtrava dai finestroni all'interno dei locali ed i raggi tagliavano l'aria, disegnando piccole scie di pulviscolo animate al calore del mattino.

L'odore del fieno e del calore degli animali ricoverati investì l'uomo che, richiuso il portone, cercò ansiosamente d'intravedere nella penombra la persona che era venuta fin lì apposta per parlargli.

La cercò, mentre gli occhi lentamente s'abituavano al buio dei locali ancora chiusi e poco illuminati ed alla fine vide una figura muoversi lentamente verso di lui.

La persona non era molto alta, il suo incedere silenzioso e cauto, un mantello le copriva le spalle ed il cappuccio calato sul capo impedirono al generale di riconoscerne il volto.

Quando fu abbastanza vicino la donna si scoprì il capo abbassando il cappuccio.

Un istante di stupore per risalire, nella mente, alla fisionomia conosciuta di colei che aveva davanti a sé…

"Voi siete...".

Il generale la riconobbe la figura esile di Rosalie, la giovane che tanti anni prima aveva vissuto nella sua casa.

La voce…

Fu quella, sebbene l'altra non avesse ancora aperto bocca, ad imporsi alla mente e il generale riconobbe il timbro che aveva ascoltato nel sonno, scivolato giù nel baratro nell'incertezza che riserva il futuro.

Lo sguardo si aprì sull'altra correndo allo sguardo dell'altra ed un nuovo moto di angoscia si affacciò più repentino e subdolo della ormai famosa freddezza.

La mente, inesorabilmente, associava all'immagine di Rosalie quella della figlia e anche se la giovane aveva ormai lasciato da tempo la casa, Jarjayes non potè non rammentare il tempo in cui la figlia l'aveva presa con sé per offrirle un tetto sulla testa e un'istruzione…

Il generale non l'aveva mai compreso perché l'altra ad un certo punto avesse lasciato la loro casa, ma c'era che adesso quella giovane era venuta fin lì, chiedendo espressamente di potergli parlare.

Un incontro, dopo tanti anni, non poteva presagire un semplice riavvicinamento, oltretutto ammantato dall'espressa richiesta di vedersi nelle scuderie…

Era molto tempo che non vedeva la giovane e l'uomo avrebbe dovuto chiederle, per forma di cortesia, come stava e cosa le fosse accaduto in quegli anni.

Sorprendentemente, i due interlocutori si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa che aveva per entrambi lo stesso significato e lo stesso argomento di conversazione.

Rosalie intuì lo stato di agitazione nel quale si trovava l'uomo che aveva chiesto di vedere.

Se i suoi calcoli non erano errati era ormai da tre giorni che il generale non vedeva sua figlia, perché era esattamente da tre giorni che Oscar si trovava a Parigi, ossia da quando l'aveva rivista a Place de Le Tuileries, il 13 luglio precedente.

Rosalie era una del popolo, era la moglie del giornalista Bernard Chatelet, compagno politico del deputato Maximilien Robespierre…

L'uomo che aveva di fronte era un nobile, generale dell'esercito, sicuramente al corrente dei fatti accaduti a Parigi il 14 luglio…

Forse già sapeva chi ne era il responsabile…

Forse doveva cercarli quei responsabili.

E lei allora aveva giocato d'azzardo a presentarsi a casa Jarjayes e certamente il suo arrivo in quella casa dopo tanto tempo non poteva certo essere casuale.

Questo entrambi lo sapevano.

Rosalie avrebbe dovuto rischiare e comprendere se poteva fidarsi dell'altro…

L'aveva conosciuto il Generale Jarjayes ai tempi in cui abitava nella sua casa. Gli era parso severo, incombente nella vita della figlia, seppure sottilmente impegnato a tenerla d'occhio quella vita, anche se da lontano, anche se ostinatamente senza concedere che severi consigli militareschi…

Adesso invece non le pareva d'intravederle più le antiche fierezza e fermezza di pensieri che l'avevano messa in soggezione quando gli si rivolgeva a lui.

Pareva _un padre_ che invoca dignitosamente e sommessamente di sapere _la verità_ , che lei era lì appunto per rivelargli.

Pareva lo sapessero senz'esserselo detti…

Rosalie poteva fidarsi.

"Signor Generale, sono lieta di rivedervi e di sapere che state bene. Sono venuta….sono qui per parlarvi di vostra figlia…. ".

"Vi prego Rosalie…" – l'incalzò il generale – "Vi prego non lasciatemi attendere ancora".

Il generale chiedeva di conoscere eventi sconosciuti e soprattutto della sorte della figlia, quella figlia che ora era lontana, ma che incombeva nella sua vita, tacitamente, seppure provocando un misto di angoscia e rabbia e paura…

Quella figlia divenuta nel tempo e soprattutto negli ultimi mesi strumento e vittima del suo egoismo, artefice di una ribellione incerta, condannata forse per questo a rischiare la vita se non addirittura ad averla già persa.

Quella figlia che non aveva voluto sentire ragioni di abbandonare l'esistenza pericolosa che si preannunciava nell'aria, per rifugiarsi in una vita consona al suo rango, così ponendo rimedio agli errori del padre, compensando il fallimento dell'altro.

Quella figlia adesso era lì, di fronte a sè, e lui avrebbe voluto farla sparire, annientarla, perchè così il suo ruolo di padre non sarebbe vento meno...

Perchè così forse quel sogno avrebbe smesso di torturarlo e lui avrebbe fatto come niente fosse accaduto.

Non ci riusciva...

Per quanto si sforzasse, il Generale Jaryaies sentiva di non riuscire più a porre dei limiti nella propria coscienza all'esistenza di sua figlia.

Lei era viva e vitale e lui sentiva di non potersi più tirare indietro e di dovere qualcosa a quella figlia che in fondo aveva solo avuto la malaugurata sorte di "essere sua figlia" e di subire le sue insulse decisioni.

Voleva che fosse viva e voleva dirle che lei era stata "figlia" al punto che lui era potuto diventare "padre" grazie a lei…

Le parole di Rosalie, per quanto il generale stesse in trepida attesa di una risposta, ebbero l'effetto di un tuono, inaspettato, vicino e dirompente, come se la tempesta che annunciava, in realtà, avesse già avvolto tutto, senza lasciare scampo.

La stanza era appena illuminata dal sole ma i raggi tenui parvero oscurarsi e perdere l'effetto salvifico di qualche istante prima trafitte dal significato che al contrario assumeva la sua forma contorta ed abbietta.

Il suo respiro quasi si fermò.

"Vostra figlia….ecco sì, lei è a Parigi…".

"E' viva allora?".

Il generale lo chiese quasi non ci avesse creduto all'affermazione precedente.

"Sì…è…viva…".

Rosalie confermò, seppure quasi a forza.

"E' viva!" – esclamò l'uomo e pareva che quello gli fosse bastato.

"Sì…però…".

"Parlate dunque…dove si trova?".

"Mademoiselle si trova a Parigi…come ho detto…".

Dannazione…

Jarjayes parve quasi imprecare.

"A Parigi…mademoiselle…Parigi dove…dove?".

Parigi era una città estesa. I palazzi si ergevano verso il cielo mentre le viscere s'inoltravano in prfondità…

Quasi un città nella città.

"A Parigi dove?" – chiese di nuovo Jarjayes intuendo che l'altra in realtà non lo volesse rivelare forse perché non era certo ancora per nessuno dei due se dell'altro si potesse fidare.

"Oscar è a Parigi" – insistette Rosalie quasi con rabbia.

Non lo voleva, non lo poteva dire dove si trovasse mademoiselle, la figlia del Generale Jarjayes, il Comandante dei Soladti della Guardia.

Ecco qual'era il punto…

"Che cosa è accaduto?" - Jarjayes provò ad andare oltre.

"E' accaduto martedì quattordici...".

"Che cosa è accaduto…".

La data era foriera di indubbie certezze.

Il generale se l'era sentito nelle ossa che la verità stava tutta lì.

"I parigini…s'era saputo che i cannoni della fortezza erano stati rivolti verso la città…".

Jarjayes ascoltava e s'immaginava…

Le scene di battaglia le aveva impresse nei muscoli e nella pelle.

Solo non s'immaginava che a quelle battaglie avrebbe preso parte anche la figlia. Lei era il Comandante della Compagnia B dei Soldati della Guardia…

Lei doveva preservare l'ordine a Parigi non…

"Oscar…lei si è messa al comando di alcuni Soldati della Guardia che avevano deciso di schierarsi dalla parte del popolo. Il governatore aveva dato l'ordine di puntare i cannoni della fortezza sulla città e...e sarebbe stato un massacro se la gente non avesse tentato di entrare nella Bastiglia…la gente era stanca e spaventata e…".

"No…non può averlo fatto…".

Il generale balbettò le parole, mescolata in esse l'ansia di sapere ed il rimprovero che già s'immaginava d'aver compreso cosa fosse accaduto.

La voce dell'altra s'incrinò leggermente.

Perché lei era là e li aveva visti i soldati armare i cannoni mentre il loro Comandante dettava l'orientamento dei calibri e…

"Dalla fortezza hanno preso a sparare…oh…era dalla mattina che sparavano e lei…lei…è stata colpita. Sono riusciti a colpire Oscar...".

Il generale osservava l'altra muto.

La voce di Rosalie gli giungeva sempre più lontana.

"E' stata colpita?" – ripetè severo – "Va bene…è ferita allora…".

Il tono era quasi recitato. Non gl'interessava al generale…

Gli bastava che la figlia fosse viva…

"Oscar è stata colpita…ed è crollata a terra…".

"Dio…è stata ferita? Come sta?".

"Non è questo…".

Rosalie s'interruppe. Il respiro s'era spezzato, inghiottito dalle lacrime trattenute lì, nella gola, silenziose, che pure le impedivano di proseguire e poi c'era la paura, sì a Jarjayes gli era sembrata davvero paura, che non consentiva di articolare altre parole, mentre la giovane si copriva con le mani il viso striscinado le guance, inghiottendo le lacrime.

"André l'ha trascinata via. E poi l'ha chiamata…tante volte…anch'io le ho chiesto che mi parlasse, che aprisse gli occhi, ma lei non mi ha risposto. L'abbiamo portata via...lontano...al sicuro. C'era gente ferita...gente che urlava…la fortezza è stata presa e la gente è entrata e…i soldati ch'erano dentro…alcuni sono stati uccisi e anche il governatore…e la testa l'hanno messa su una picca e l'hanno portata in giro per la città….è stato uno spettacolo orribile…nessuno si immaginava che la rabbia del popolo potesse arrivare a tal punto….".

Il viso di Rosalie s'inumidì, le guance appena rischiarate dalla luce che ormai s'era fatta più calda ed intensa ed invadeva prepotente tutto l'ambiente.

 _Era la tua voce Rosalie…_

 _Era la tua voce quella che chiamava Oscar_

 _Quella voce...quella voce che sentivo...quella voce che chiamava mia figlia era la tua allora?_

 _Quei capelli biondi insanguinati erano di Oscar?_

 _Sei viva?_

 _Sì! Sei viva! Devi esserlo, perché altrimenti Rosalie non avrebbe pronunciato quelle parole….non sarebbe venuta fino qui….per cosa?_

In mezzo ai pensieri veloci si riaffacciarono le parole della giovane.

"L'abbiamo portata in un luogo sicuro…. non la troveranno per ora…".

"Avete fatto bene…vi ringrazio…se è ferita…".

Rosalie sollevò lo sguardo che si piantò sull'altro, accusatore e livido, come a rimprovevare all'altro non tanto una falsa pietà, quanto l'incapacità di non aver compreso prima, di non aver visto ciò che adesso invece lei avrebbe rivelato…

"Aveva la febbre alta…il dottore che l'ha vista ha detto che la ferita non è grave ma lei….oh….io non so come dirlo…".

Jarjayes pareva esser scivolato giù, ancora più giù in un baratro oscuro e del tutto nuovo adesso, diverso da quello in cui credeva fosse finito lui e la sua famiglia e il suo onore…

Non sentiva….non sentiva bene... e non capiva…

 _Che state dicendo Rosalie?_

Il silenzio calò fra i due interlocutori.

 _Che altro può mai esserci?_

Oscar aveva preso parte alla rivolta guidando i suoi soldati in aiuto alla gente che aveva assaltato la Bastiglia...

Il Generale Jaryaies aveva tentato di scacciare dalla mente quel sospetto.

Già questo bastava a confermare l'intuizione di Bouillé che adesso diventava realtà sconvolgente e…

Il bando capitale s'affacciò alla mente.

Bouillé sarebbe andato fino in fondo…

 _Dio…_

Non fece in tempo a dare una risposta a questa domanda che incontrò gli occhi di Rosalie che lo guardavano.

Ora erano di nuovo asciutti benché lucidi.

"Oscar è malata Signor Generale" – disse piano, quasi non ci credesse neppure lei - "Il dottore ha detto che potrebbe trattarsi….di tisi...e che nelle condizioni in cui si trova difficilmente riuscirà a salvarsi…".

 _Tisi?_ – si chiese l'uomo – _Com'è possibile che non me ne sia accorto?_

La mente offuscata dalla paura dell'ignoto iniziò a precipitare giù nel baratro scuro della _certezza._

Ora era tutto chiaro e quella era la verità, la sola verità che forse non s'aspettava.

Le poche parole lasciate scritte su quel biglietto.

Il dubbio di una scelta avventata…

Non era tutto lì.

Ecco perché Oscar non era tornata.

Ecco perché di lei non s'era saputo più nulla.

"Rosalie cosa state dicendo?".

La giovane prese il respiro per prendere coraggio.

"Oscar non ha più ripreso conoscenza, ha la febbre alta ma il dottore dice che se riuscisse a superare questo momento forse …".

"Si potrebbe salvare?" – l'incalzò l'altro.

Rosalie non parlò immediatamente e le parole uscirono lievi, senza rabbia, come se le si dovesse pronuciare piano, perchè non incutessero paura e rabbia e disperazione e perchè esse recassero con sé solamente l'istinto della rassegnazione.

"No….no….non è così…il dottore ha solamente detto che deve essere portata via da quella casa, da Parigi, almeno per…no!".

La voce s'impose più netta, decisa, rabbiosa, contro il destino.

"Non è giusto che debba finire così….perchè? Perché? Oscar è la persona migliore che conosca. Mi ha aiutato quando ero rimasta sola, mi ha accolto nella sua casa e mi ha voluto bene come ad una sorella….e ora...".

"Parlate Rosalie….ora cosa?" – il generale l'afferrò per le braccia per tenerla lì e costringerla a proseguire.

"Dobbiamo portarla via, via…perché…perché almeno possa morire in pace. Perché dovrà morire, capisce Signor Generale!".

Lo sguardo puntò al generale ed in esso l'accusa implicita che lui, solo lui, fosse la prima ed inevitabile causa di tutto.

Che Oscar fosse così grazie a suo padre...

Adesso il destino sarebbe stato segnato sempre per colpa sua.

Dio, non se n'era nemmeno accorto lui che Oscar era malata…

Jarjayes non riusciva a parlare e Rosalie proseguì.

"Non è morta per colpa di quei cecchini, ma lei morirà lo stesso e né io né nessuno può fare niente!" – gridò mentre la voce si spense per lasciare il posto ad un silenzioso respiro, soffocato dalle lacrime.

Una fitta via via più intensa s'impose al petto dell'altro, che poco prima, solo pochi istanti prima s'era allargato quasi consentendogli di tornare a respirare e adesso era di nuovo stretto in un amorsa, il respiro cacciato a forza dentro la gola, che prima o poi pure il cuore si sarebbe fermato…

Oscar era viva…

E nello stesso tempo non lo era. Non lo sarebbe rimasta a lungo…

Ora non sorreggeva più il conforto dell'incertezza, del non sapere, riempito di congetture ed alternative e piani di fuga e…

Ora no, non più...

Di alternative non ce n'erano più ed anche lo sguardo severo dell'uomo iniziò a sciogliersi in un tremore diffuso che lo portò a scostarsi dagli occhi di Rosalie, puntati su di lui, severi e disperati, perché l'uomo non avrebbe più retto quel confronto e quelle accuse silenziose.

"Che state dicendo?".

Il tono era severo, nel tenativo estremo d'aver capito male, fino a spingersi addirittura ad accusare l'altra seppur velatamente di dire delle sciocchezze.

Lui non se n'era nemmeno accorto che Oscar era malata…

 _Che malattia poteva mai essere…_

 _Tisi…_

Dannazione…

"Come è stato possibile che io non mi sia accorto di nulla?".

Il generale interrogava sé stesso per comprendere…

"Io non so quando sia accaduto e…era molto tempo che non vedevo vostra figlia. Solo…solo mio marito…".

Rosalie s'interruppe. Stava parlando troppo. Il patto dell'Abbey doveva restare sepolto nelle viscere di Parigi…

"Nemmeno...nemmeno André pare si fosse accorto di nulla...anche lui era sconvolto. Era disperato quando ha capito che lei stava male...l'ha chiamata tanto, ha cercato di svegliarla, l'ha abbracciata. L'ha stretta a sé ma lei…lei è lì in quel letto da due giorni..il dottore ha detto che con tutto quello che ha passato probabilmente non ha retto alla fatica, al dolore perla ferita".

Il generale si riebbe.

"André è vivo?".

"Sì".

André era vivo...

L'appiglio al volto dell'altro, colui ch'era riuscito a salutare la sera del 12 luglio gli riportò alla mente l'augurio non gli accadesse niente e la speranza che tornasse vivo.

Poche parole, pronunciate appena prima di altre, dissonanti forse, ma inevitabili sulla bocca di un generale, aristocratico, nobile...

 _Se tu fossi stato un nobile..._

André non lo era nobile, ma adesso non aveva più importanza...

"Ora è con lei, non si è separato un istante da lei. Non l'ha lasciata mai. Lui è lì e dice che deve starle vicino, perché se lei si sveglia avrà bisogno di lui e lui deve essere lì per lei….non l'ho mai visto così…so che le vuole bene..."

Rosalie si fermò di colpo, quasi avesse messo il piede in fallo, in un territorio sconosciuto, inesplorato ai più e soprattutto al padre di Oscar.

Cercò nello sguardo del generale un cenno di assenso, di tacita conferma alla sua supposizione...

L'altro pareva intento a seguire il suono delle parole.

Giusto quello riusciva a percepire, ma il senso no!

Quello ancora non gli era riuscito a comprenderlo, non ci riusciva…

Jaryaies pensava alla follia di quelle parole.

Quelle di Rosalie…

Oscar era malata…

E le proprie…

Dannazione André non aveva bisogno di mescolarsi alla nobiltà per essere degno di sua figlia.

Lui l'aveva dimostrato in tutti quegli anni...

Lo sapeva che l'amava.

Era stato André a gridarglielo in faccia, quella notte, quando tutto s'era stravolto e rovesciato ed annullato in un istante.

Quel legame nascosto per anni si era rivelato in quella ribellione alla sua autorità, al suo volere...

 _E magari vorresti fuggire con lei? - gli aveva chiesto con disprezzo il generale._

 _Sì…_

 _E sposarla?_

 _Sì…_

"Dio…io…voglio vedere mia figlia, voglio vederla e fare qualcosa per lei. Voglio vederli…tutti e due…portatemi da loro, vi prego Rosalie...".

Il tono era docile ma risoluto.

Al generale non era mai accaduto in vita sua di _supplicare_ qualcuno, un'estranea per giunta, seppure conosciuta.

"Signor Generale io capisco la vostra richiesta…".

Rosalie abbassò lo sguardo…

Temeva la domanda.

Rispondere ad essa avrebbe significato aprire una porta che avrebbe condotto il Generale Jarjayes, un generale, un militare al servizio dei sovrani, là dove si trovavano molti compagni di suo marito, ribelli, alcuni dei quali avevano preso parte all'assalto della Bastiglia.

La contestazione uscì velata…

"Voi…voi siete un nobile…anche Oscar lo è e…".

"Non dovete temere per questo…io adesso voglio solo vederla…non vi tradirei…".

Rosalie allora si fece scura in volto.

"Non si tratta di questo…ma alcuni dei…nostri compagni…nonostante ciò che hanno visto fare ai soldati temono per la loro presenza e soprattutto per quella di un ufficiale..temono che potrebbe condurre i soldati nei nostri nascondigli. Alcuni avrebbero addirittura l'intenzione di consegnarla ai suoi superiori o…o peggio ancora…".

"Cosa vorrebbero fare?".

Jarjayes sentì salire la rabbia. Era difficile ragionare alla stessa stregua di gente che s'era ribellata al governo del re e adesso quelli avrebbero addirittura voluto farsi giustizia da sé…

"Non deve accadere!" – tuonò Jarjayes.

"Non vogliono che le ricerche su di lei possano arrivare a noi. Noi stiamo facendo il possibile per aiutarla. Ci siamo già spostati in due nascondigli diversi e ora lei dovrebbe essere al sicuro. Ma non sappiamo ancora per quanto. Se la conducessi da lei questo potrebbe attirare l'attenzione e potremmo essere scoperti tutti!".

La voce di Rosalie s'era fatta stranamente risoluta ed asciutta e un poco strideva con la dolcezza delle parole appena pronunciate.

"E poi...e poi...io non ne capisco molto...ma ho sentito mio marito parlare con André...Oscar è nobile ma è anche un soldato, un militare...di fatto ha disobbedito agli ordini dei suoi superiori...lei, André e anche gli altri soldati...li hanno chiamati...sì...disertori. Durante l'assalto alla Bastiglia sarebbe stato proprio il comandante della fortezza ad ordinare ai suoi uomini di sparare contro il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia...quello che stava guidando i rivoltosi. Lei è stata solo ferita… ma tutti i reggimenti che sono a Parigi sanno dei soldati della Guardia che con il loro Comandante sono passati dalla parte del popolo e che hanno combattuto assieme a noi… quindi…".

La voce di Rosalie rallentò e le ultime parole uscirono quasi in un sospiro forzato come se dalle stesse si intuisse già quello che lei voleva dire e quale sarebbe stato il destino di Oscar se fosse stata trovata, da chiunque non la conoscesse per ciò che era, da chiunque non fosse uno di quelli che ora la stavano proteggendo.

Il generale comprese e suo malgrado fu costretto a proseguire sull'onda delle parole della giovane, anche perché in quel modo le avrebbe fornito la prova che di lui poteva fidarsi, così come avrebbero dovuto fidarsi tutti quelli che adesso si nascondevano nelle viscere di Parigi.

"Purtroppo non sono solo voci quelle che avete sentito. Risponde a verità che anche alcuni soldati del Generale Bouillè stanno cercando il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia. E questo vale anche per i miei soldati!".

Rosalie trasalì fissando l'altro, domandandosi se non avesse sbagliato a scegliere di affidarsi all'uomo che aveva di fronte. Un passo indietro, i pugni sarrati mentre le labbra si chiusero come a voler richiamare tutto quanto aveva appena rivelato e lì a chiedersi che avrebbe fatto se l'altro le avesse ordinato di portarla da Oscar?

A chiedersi se aveva sbagliato a fidarsi…

Ne avevano parlato a lungo lei e gli altri e André era stato chiaro che non fossero in molti quelli a cui si sarebbe potuta affidare la vita di un ufficiale ribelle nella Parigi ribelle di quei giorni…

Alla fine avevano deciso di rischiare, ma solo per far sapere al padre che la figlia era viva. S'era incaricata Rosalie di andare a parlargli, perchè lo conosceva e perchè...

Rosalie era poca cosa a confronto dei capi dei rivoltosi. Se fosse accaduto che Jarjayes non avesse ceduto alle richieste...

Rosalie avrebbe rischiato di finire in cella. Ma non avrebbe parlato, non avrebbe aperto bocca. Il debito di gratitudine verso Oscar era troppo alto...

"No Rosalie, non abbiate paura…se vi ho rivelato questo è proprio per avvertire voi e i vostri compagni. Ho ricevuto l'ordine di cercare Oscar ieri, quando nemmeno io sapevo cosa le fosse accaduto. I miei uomini sono molto fidati e ho ordinato loro che qualunque informazione avessero trovato prima avrebbero dovuto riferirla a me perché io potessi comprendere cosa fare. E' anche probabile che quelli che la stanno cercando abbiano ricevuto l'ordine di eliminarla perché ormai è diventata un personaggio troppo scomodo…ha accettato di aiutare la gente ad assaltare la fortezza. Nemmeno io approvo questo gesto ma…Oscar…lei resta pur sempre mia figlia e come padre ho il dovere di aiutarla. In fondo se siamo arrivati a questo è solo colpa mia, solo mia. Io l'ho cresciuta come un soldato, io le ho dato la libertà di pensare secondo coscienza, senza seguire le regole degli altri. Quando ha lasciato questa casa ho chiesto a Dio di poterla rivedere. Ma ho capito che lei doveva essere libera di vivere come le avrebbe suggerito il suo cuore e doveva essere libera di amare e seguire il suo istinto. Io...non voglio essere io a tradirla come ho fatto tante volte in passato. Sono suo padre e le voglio bene. Devo essere io ad aiutarla, almeno per alleviare il dolore di aver fallito con lei e di averla consegnata ad un destino così crudele. Dio non voglio che muoia…".

Le ultime parole si persero soffocate dall'intento di trattenersi e di mantenere dignitosamente il piglio di sempre.

Di fronte a sé a Rosalie parve d'intravedere un uomo nuovo che lei riconosceva solo perché aveva le stesse sembianze di quello di sempre, lo stesso aspetto, ora riempito di una luce diversa, chiara ma dolorosa che solcava il viso e accentuava l'espressione disfatta.

"Quello che avete detto non fa altro che aggravare ancora di più la situazione in cui ci troviamo…" – chiosò Rosalie – "Non sappiamo come farla uscire da Parigi e dove portarla se tutti questi soldati la cercano… non sappiamo di chi fidarci. E lei…sta male, ma il dottore ha detto che deve essere portata via, almeno perché possa...André, sì, lui vuole portarla via, resterebbero insieme…anche se nemmeno lui è nelle condizioni di fare molto…".

"Che intendete dire?".

Stonava quell'incertezza sospesa nella quiete calma del mattino addolcita dall'odore della legna che s'animava nei camini e del profumo del pane che terminava la cottura…

E poi c'era l'aria piena dell'estate che si gonfiava e si spandeva all'intensificarsi del calore del giorno…

"E' stato colpito…".

"Dio…".

"E' vivo…ve l'ho detto…sono venuta io perché lui non riesce a lasciarla…ha chiesto a me di intercedere e di comprendere cosa si possa fare…ma...".

"Hai detto che è vivo? E' ferito?".

"Signor Generale voi…voi sapete che André…ecco...quando l'ho rivisto…sembra che non veda più bene…".

"Che cosa? Cosa…significa…".

"Non ha voluto dirmelo…io l'ho solo intuito…fatica a muoversi…mentre alle volte sembra sapere esattamente dove si trova…altre...no...".

"Che…".

"Credo che non veda…più bene…".

 _Mia figlia._

 _L'ultima delle mie figlie._

 _La più piccola..._

 _Oscar..._

"Ascoltate Rosalie, vi chiedo di accompagnarmi. Voglio vederla, provare a parlare con lei, devo vederli...tutti e due!".

Il generale si fermò un istante.

 _Padre..._

La voce risuonava nella testa di Jaryaies...

La sua voce...

Oscar non era mai stata sua, in fin dei conti.

Per tutta la vita lei aveva obbedito alla ragione di stato, l'aveva sempre fatto…

In cuor suo Jarjayes avrebbe voluto proseguire e gridare che a lui non interessava affatto comprendere perché Oscar avesse tradito le sue origini.

L'istinto dettava un unico desiderio, nuovo, incredibilmente fulgido, incombente, luminoso, forse inspiegabile, ma che in quel momento sgorgò impetuoso nel petto dell'uomo, colpendolo come una lama che infligge una ferita mortale...

Unico sentore...

Voleva solo salvare sua figlia, il Generale Jaryaies, e non solo sottrarla alle accuse di tradimento o alla follia di ribelli integralisti…

 _Padre..._

Ora non poteva accettare che sua figlia sacrificasse anche la vita, o almeno ciò che ancora poteva chiarasi tale.

Doveva salvarla.

Doveva impedire che quel terribile incubo che da giorni lo assaliva, e sua figlia, e i suoi capelli sporchi di sangue, nell'assordante rumore dei cannoni, e i suoi occhi che lentamente si chiudevano, si trasformasse nella cruda realtà.

Poteva farlo o almeno poteva provarci.

"Non credo di poter ritirare i miei soldati, per il momento. La cosa potrebbe far sorgere dei sospetti. Chiederò loro di essere il più discreti possibile e darò loro l'ordine di assecondare le richieste del Generale Bouillè per prevenire le sue mosse…per il resto…siete voi a conoscere chi tra quelli che osteggiano i nobili vorrebbe prendersela con lei…io non posso fare molto perché non so chi sia questa gente".

L'altra rimase lì, non era anima particolarmente coraggiosa ma nemmeno suggestionabile e se c'era voluta venire lei, lì, in quella casa, era perché conosceva i luoghi e chi ci abitava.

Era chiaro che una volta lì, sarebbe stata lei e solo lei a stabilire se fidarsi…

Si fece forza e ricordò le scarne indicazioni che le aveva dato Bernard prima di partire: erano certo direttive di massima da adattare alla realtà che avrebbe trovato per poi decidere quale strada prendere.

"Il viaggio a Parigi potrebbe essere molto pericoloso…per le strade ci sono ancora soldati e nei vicoli c'è gente che non si farebbe scrupolo ad assaltare una carrozza, per di più di una famiglia nobile".

"Non preoccupatevi. Verrò solo, a cavallo e tu e i tuoi compagni sarete liberi di decidere dove farmi incontrare mia figlia. Io non vi tradirò, perché se tradissi voi tradirei mia figlia e metterei in pericolo la sua vita".

"Va bene. Ma non oggi. Vi aspetteremo questa sera, prima del tramonto…".

"Dove?".

"Generale io non posso dirvi dov'è Oscar, questo proprio non posso. Però vi chiedo di fidarvi di noi e in seguito se sarà possibile cercheremo di trovare un sistema meno pericoloso per incontrarci. Per ora potete arrivare fino a Rue de Vaugirard, all'altezza di un piccolo convento, Les Filles du Calvaires…".

"Va bene allora ci vedremo questa sera. Chi verrà?".

"Non lo so ancora ma chi vi attenderà saprà riconoscervi e poi vi accompagnerà…vi prego…non fate parola con nessuno…".

"Non lo farò…non temete…".

L'altra si strinse le mani nelle mani intuendo che adesso il destino di molte persone dipendeva dalla decisione che aveva preso.

"Lo dirò allora ai miei uomini di tenersi lontano da Rue de Vaugirard…".

Le parole uscirono tese…

Una sorta di concessione soffocata…

Rosalie si rimise il cappuccio sul capo. Accennò un saluto all'uomo ed uscì dalle scuderie tirandosi dietro il cavallo sul quale montò velocemente per allontanarsi nella luce ormai chiara del mattino.

Il generale rimase a guardarla mentre se ne andava.

Si ritrovò sulle labbra inaspettatamente una silenziosa supplica che a quella ragazza non accadesse nulla, perdendosi nella constatazione che lei adesso che era l'unico legame tra sé e la figlia.

Lo sguardo percorse la pianta della città, i foborghi…

Al quartier generale dislocato a Parigi di certo quelle non mancavano.

Nelle ore che parevano non trascorrere mai, il Generale Jarjayes s'immerse nella visione delle vie tracciate con la grafite e dei nuovi passages e dei camminamenti che parevano scomparire inghiottiti dalle rive della Senna.

Alcuni nemmeno se le ricordava.

Sapeva solo che Rue de Vaugirard non era via particolarmente corrotta dal vizio, visto che si potevano incontrare conventi e ricoveri per disperati.

Si rammentò che anche Lasonne, il loro medico, ci abitava…

Le congetture s'intrecciarono ai comandi impartiti per dislocare le ricerche in altre zone…

Che poi nemmeno sapeva se davvero quella gente si nascondesse in Rue de Vaugirad.

 _Chissà come stava?_ – si chiese pensando alla figlia – _Se aveva aperto gli occhi, se aveva parlato, se André era riuscito a dirle qualcosa…_

Verso sera, poco prima del tramonto il generale tornò per un momento ad essere il militare che era.

Risoluto, deciso e severo, ci mise un po' a scegliere una vecchia palandrana da un armadio che si trovava in caserma, sobra, impolverata quanto bastava, e che probabilmente mai avrebbe indossato.

Si calcò un cappello largo in testa ed il mantello sulle spalle e si diresse verso le scuderie.

Doveva passare inosservato agli occhi dei bifolchi di Parigi…

Ma a quelli dei suoi soldati doveva sembrare tuttaltro che eccentrico.

Congedò il soldato di guardia, dicendo che sarebbe andato a fare una breve passeggiata a cavallo e che forse sarebbe tornato direttamente a casa.

L'uomo si stupì accennando una replica.

Il generale non si era mai comportato a quel modo e il momento non era certo dei migliori per una simile decisione, ma l'altro risoluto, troncò la conversazione dicendo di non preoccuparsi, che lui sapeva badare a sè stesso e che se avesse notato qualcosa di strano o pericoloso, se ne sarebbe tornato subito in caserma.

Il soldato rimase in silenzio. D'altra parte non era concesso ad un sottoposto sindacare le decisioni di un superiore, per quanto queste potessero essere bizzarre o pericolose.

Il generale non uscì dal portone principale ma si diresse verso un'uscita secondaria che dal retro della caserma portava dritta al centro di Parigi.

Si affrettò a lasciare le strade principali sulle quale stava calando un silenzio quasi irreale, rotto soltanto dal rumore degli zoccoli mentre gli ultimi drappelli s'affrettavano a raggiungere le postazioni disposte per evitare che almeno durante la notte scoppiassero rivolte o disordini.

La calma dopo il 14 luglio pareva essere tornata, come se la gente di Parigi fosse ancora lì a guardarsi in faccia e a chiedersi se davvero c'era riuscita a tirar giù la fortezza della Bastiglia.

Agli angoli dei vicoli si potevano notare barili rovesciati, casse, armadi sfondati, pietre, stracci, inequivocabili segni degli scontri che avevano percorso i vicoli più oscuri e sudici.

Il generale proseguì per la sua strada osservando da sotto la falda del cappello quello scempio.

Intento a controllare che nessuno lo seguisse si avvide di un gruppo di contadini che avevano in mano badili e forconi e bastoni…

 _Dove diavolo erano le ronde?_ – si chiese infastidito.

Riuscì ad evitare di andare loro incontro, all'ultimo, deviando repentinamente in Rue Saint Placide, e riguadagnando la via non appena il gruppetto oltreppassò l'incrocio, tra le grida becere e gl'insulti al vento.

 _Quelli erano dunque "i rivoltosi"?_

Gente sudicia e stracciona, armata degli attrezzi del loro lavoro che girava indisturbata per le strade di Parigi come se quelle gli appartenessero?

Il generale non si soffermò su nessuna di esse, ma la visione d'insieme diretta e tragica, gli riportava alla mente l'anarchia, il caos, dove quella gente avrebbe condotto la città e dove ci sarebbe finita essa stessa…

Combatteva il Generale Jarjayes perché nulla gli pareva sensato al di fuori dell'ordine costituito, quello che discendeva dal sovrano e che solo il sovrano poteva amministrare…

Che quelli avrebbero finito per ammazzarsi tra di loro prima o poi, perché…

Il generale si strinse nel mantello. Nonostante l'aria fosse ancora calda, un timore sordo ma inesorabile si espanse nella coscienza e nelle visecere.

Se davvero il popolo di Parigi e della Francia avesse contestato la monarchia al punto da non ritenerla più legittimata a governare, che ne sarebbe stato del suo paese, della Francia?

Alla periferia ovest della città, la situazione era più tranquilla.

Il generale riuscì ad uscire appena in tempo dalla strada che percorreva, prima che quella venisse chiusa dai soldati con sbarramenti, assi disposte lungo il selciato, dove i militari avrebbero appoggiato lance e baionette.

I primi bagliori dei bracieri accesi iniziavano ad agitarsi nell'aria, rischiarando i punti strategici delle barricate per avvertire i parigini che quelle non sarebbero state vie da percorrere e che era ora di tornarsene nelle fogne…

Il generale in poco tempo arrivò alla piazzetta convenuta.

Non era distante da Palais Luxembourg che pure anche quella sera pareva abbellito per ospitare l'ennesimo ricevimento.

Che i nobili continuassero imperterriti nei loro divertimenti, neppure quello riusciva a comprendere il Generale Jarjayes.

Il convento era rigorosamente sprangato e poche casupole mezze cadenti s'affacciavano allo spiazzo polveroso tinto da qualche ciuffo d'erba rinsecchita.

Si guardò intorno.

Non c'era anima viva.

Cominciò a temere che per via del coprifuoco nessuno si sarebbe presentato ma dopo poco una sorta richiamo attirò la sua attenzione.

 _E' sempre buona regola aspettarsi che dove c'è Dio c'è anche il diavolo…_

Il generale si voltò e nella penombra vide aprirsi un portone dalla facciata del piccolo convento.

Ne sbucò fuori una figura esile, vestita con un mantello che copriva in parte il volto.

Il generale si avvicinò e riconobbe di nuovo Rosalie.

"Da questa parte" - si sentì dire.

L'uomo scese da cavallo e mentre si avvicinava l'anta si aprì in tutta la sua altezza, in modo che anche l'animale potesse entrare.

Entrambi scomparvero, inghiottiti da quel passaggio che per un istante aveva collegato il mondo esterno a quello nascosto e sotterraneo che si stava aprendo davanti agli occhi del Generale Jarjayes.

La giovane non era sola…

Non c'erano luci, torce, braceri…

Il generale si avvide allora che c'era un altro uomo alto e ben piantato.

Vestito modestamente, l'ufficiale riconobbe gli stivali che erano quelli normalmente indossati da soldati.

L'altro non si presentò, perché non era necessario. Lo sguardo d'intesa consentì ad entrambi di risalire alle comuni vicissitudini che avevano per breve tempo legato i loro destini a quelli di un vecchio demone.

Quel soldato l'aveva già visto, anche se non rammentava il nome...

Alain Soisson...

No, lo rammentòà, il generale Jarjayes.

Alain Soisson, uno di quelli ch'era stato chiuso nell'Abbey per essersi ribellato agli ordini di Bouillé.

"Signor Generale".

L'uomo accennò un saluto col capo. C'erano davvero i Soldati della Guardia dietro quella faccenda…

Molti erano morti il tredici luglio…

"Dobbiamo andare…" - proseguì Rosalie - "Proseguiremo a piedi e poi vi faremo tornare dove verrà portato il vostro cavallo".

Le tre figure si mossero…

Il generale non fece in tempo a comprendere…

Il cavallo era già stato docilmente condotto via.

L'interno del convento accolse i viandanti che presero a scendere giù verso le cantine per poi proseguire verso stanze ancora più infossate, pregne dell'odore intenso della muffa e del terreno smosso e umido…

S'era sotto il piano della strada, Jarjayes ne fu certo.

Il corridoio pareva cieco nel fondo, chiuso, dando l'impressione che la meta fosse lì, esattamente lì…

No, Jarjayes vide il soldato spostare alcune suppellettili appoggiate ad una parete.

L'ennesima porta venne aperta con una chiave che quello si portava appresso e poi venne richiusa al passaggio.

Il percorso li portò a risalire ma il dedalo di corridoi aveva generato l'intento voluto, far perdere l'orientamento, che a quel punto, la strada in cui sbucarono era del tutto sconosciuta, con quelle dannate case che parevano tutte uguali e i panni stesi e i passi degli ultimi ubriaconi che s'erano azzardati a sfidare il coprifuoco…

Diversi vicoli, il generale ne contò due, tre forse, se poteva considerarsi tale uno stretto passage che puzzava d'escrementi di gallina…

L'olezzo lasciò il posto all'odore conosciuto e tetro dell'acqua marcia. La Senna d'improvviso prese a scorrere davanti agli occhi che ci erano sbucati davanti e il generale si domandava allora dove diavolo sarebbero finiti.

Un barcaiolo li attendeva…

Dio…

Allora erano diretti a Rive Droite…

Non c'impiegarono molto, mentre la misera caravella sfidava la corrente ma la sfruttava pure, che finì quasi per scontrarsi contro le arcate di Pont Royal, ma là sotto era difficile riconoscerla una barchetta per i soldati che stavano sopra a sonnecchiare.

Di nuovo i piedi all'asciutto, Jarjayes venne preso da una strana agitazione. Era ormai più d'un ora che camminavano. Rue de Vaugirard era lontanissima ed in effetti c'era da aspettarsi che il luogo convenuto per l'incontro non potesse essere lo stesso in cui lui avrebbe rivisto sua figlia.

Si risalì su, per il camminamento…

Un'altra piazzetta…

Dio…

Anche quella era chiusa, c'era solo il voltone da cui si era entrati.

Il soldato s'era fermato appunto lì, intento a controllare che nessuno li seguisse, mentre l'altra si era mossa verso un portone.

Ormai era buio pesto e la giovane, dopo aver atteso qualche istante, bussò tre volte, non forte, tanto che il generale si chiese se qualcuno avrebbe mai potuto sentire nulla, che più che una richiesta di entrare, quella pareva essere una sorta di convenzione, un codice che dava certezza a chi lo ascoltava di chi fosse a bussare.

La porta si aprì, infine, e i tre entrarono velocemente.

Adesso era certo che quando anche qualcuno avesse pensato di seguirlo non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Il generale convenne tra sé che quella gente sapeva il fatto suo, forse perché il pericolo di finire alla forca non allettava nessuno…

Un altro uomo che il generale neppure conosceva li attendeva.

Quello non parlò seppure con un cenno dimostrò di conoscere gli altri due e poi se ne andò scomparendo nelle stanze buie della casa.

La solidarietà del popolo concedeva di sfruttare un altro passaggio, di quelli che mettevano in collegamento gli edifici tra loro, dai cortili interni delle case.

Di nuovo il generale si ritrovò a percorrere altri corridoi e ad un certo punto si rese conto che stavano scendendo per finire ingoiati da una galleria sotterranea, una di quelle che s'addentrava nei bassifondi, dove si rifugiavano sbandati e senzatetto.

Il ventre di Parigi, una sorta di universo parallelo, fatto di canali, gallerie, cunicoli, arterie sotterranee di una città del tutto differente da quella della superficie, dove ci finivano a morire quelli dimenticati da Dio e dal re, e dove imperavano regole e leggi a sé, e dove di chiunque si sarebbe potuto perdere le tracce e la vita.

Adesso proprio non lo sapeva più dove si trovasse, nemmeno quale potesse essere l'asse cardinale da seguire.

Avevano oltrepassato la Senna, quello era l'unico dato certo…

L'intento dei suoi accompagnatori era evitare che lui memorizzasse un qualsiasi percorso che potesse essere facilmente scoperto e quelli alla fine c'erano riusciti.

Dopo un'ora di cammino, ciascuno immerso nei propri pensieri, portando con sé forse ragioni differenti per quel cammino, ma accumunati dall'affetto e dalla gratitudine e forse dalla rabbia verso la stessa persona, i tre si ritrovarono di fronte ad un'ennesima porta.

Anche a questa Rosalie bussò tre volte senza ricevere risposta. Aspettò, quasi scandendo il tempo e alla fine bussò ancora una volta dando tre colpi decisi.

La porta si aprì questa volta e i tre entrarono.

Il generale si ritrovò in una piccola stanza buia ma nella penombra riconobbe una persona.

Non l'aveva mai vista…

Eppure gli pareva di conoscerlo…

"Mi chiamo Bernard Chatelet e sono il marito di Rosalie…".

Il generale rispose al saluto con un cenno, ricordando bene chi fosse l'altro ma non accennò alla vecchia storia che aveva portato l'altro ad essere sospettato di numerosi furti ai danni delle famiglie nobili.

Ancora sua figlia…

Era stata lei a prendere quell'uomo e nemmeno gliel'aveva fatto vedere o interrogare. S'era sbagliata, aveva dichiarato Oscar e l'aveva lasciato libero.

Non ci aveva mai creduto Jarjayes che sua figlia si fosse sbagliata e il fatto che quello adesso era diventato uno dei sostenitori del deputato Robespierre, dava conferma delle intuizioni ormai sepolte nel passato.

Il quadro era finalmente completo…

I Soldati della Guardia e i giornalisti che sostenevano la causa del popolo, del Terzo Stato…

In quel momento nulla aveva più importanza.

Il generale si sentiva stanco e voleva assolutamente vedere sua figlia.

"Vi ringrazio per quello che state facendo" – disse meravigliandosi lui stesso di quelle parole cortesi che gli erano uscite d'istinto dalla bocca.

Bernard porse al generale la mano destra in segno di saluto.

La formalità così poco aristocratica, dopo un iniziale momento di smarrimento. Venne ricambiata dall'altro con una stretta decisa.

C'era un ultimo tratto da percorrere, ancora un paio di isolati, e i quattro ripresero il cammino, scendendo nuovamente da una scala posta in una costruzione sulla destra del cortile e poi attraversando altri cunicoli che si snodavano lungo i sotterranei del palazzo.

La temperatura ora era scesa e l'aria era più fresca, umida.

Nessun rumore filtrava dall'esterno, tranne lo scricchiolare di qualche foglia secca sotto i passi.

Ancora una volta, per l'ennesima volta, un'altra porta ed un altro segno convenzionale e i quattro si ritrovarono in una casa, buia e umida, nessuna finestra che desse sull'esterno, solo una porta in fondo al corridoio.

Il generale entrò. Lo sguardo si sollevò da sotto il cappello che aveva sempre tenuto calcato sul capo, e finalmente riconobbe una figura familiare, la persona che si fece avanti entrando nel cono d'ombra illuminato dalle candele che Rosalie e Bernard avevano acceso e che istintivamente riportò il generale alla figlia.

"André…".

Solo un istante per tornare con la mente allo scontro che s'era consumato tra i due solo due mesi prima, il generale in preda all'intento di lavare col sangue della figlia il disonore che lei aveva portato alla famiglia Jarjayes per aver mancato di obbedire all'ordine del sovrano…

E lui André, che l'aveva fermato, mettendosi in mezzo, opponendosi al volere del padrone di sempre e rivelando una verità ancora più consistente e difficile d'accettare…

Lui amava Oscar, da sempre e…

Che loro erano uguali…

L'uguaglianza tra gli uomini…

Il caos…

André accennò ad un inchino non appena vide quello che un tempo era stato il suo padrone. Lo fece più per rispetto dell'antico ruolo, che non per l'obbligo di onorare la differenza di classe che c'era stata fra loro.

Il generale entrò nella stanza.

Era buia e fredda.

Illuminata solo da alcune candele poste rigorosamente lontano dalle finestre, chiuse dalle persiane, pareva una sorta di antro sepolto nelle viscere di Paris, quella stanza, che forse racchiudeva la risposta a tutte le sue domande.

Quando alzò lo sguardo sul generale, André non vide quasi nulla dell'uomo che era stato un tempo, severo e rigoroso, distaccato, per quel suo atteggiamento militaresco che aveva sempre mantenuto nei confronti di tutti.

Era un padre…

Si sorprese André.

E in quel momento gli parve che quell'uomo fosse stato sempre e solo quello.

"Signor Generale…".

L'altro non fece in tempo a proseguire che il generale l'incalzò.

"André ti prego, dov'è Oscar? Dov'è mia figlia?".

32


	2. D'estate e di more

_**D'estate e di more…**_

 _16 luglio 1789, Parigi, notte…_

Il silenzio accompagnò i passi di André, l'unico che si permise di fare strada al generale.

Ridiscesero di nuovo, forse perché solo le viscere umide della città potevano dar certezza che là sotto nessuno si sarebbe azzardato a mettere piede e a cercare e scovare ciò che doveva restare nascosto.

Imboccarono una porta e poi un lungo corridoio scrostato, vuoto, freddo, odoroso di muffa, verdognolo.

Antro dannato che dava su una stanzetta appena rischiarata da un moccolo acceso in un angolo, e piantato nell'angolo opposto una sorta d'improvvisato baldacchino che celava un giaciglio, a terra, addossato alla parete anch'essa ammuffita, e raggomitolato dentro un corpo, si sarebbe detto, disteso sul lato destro, i capelli sparsi e sciolti…

Il silenzio accompagnò la visione scura che obbligò il generale ad avvicinarsi per dar modo agli occhi di abituarsi alla luce ed alla mente di abituarsi all'immagine, così lontana dal consueto vivere placido e quasi ordinario della sua vita.

Sì, la conosceva la figura distesa a terra.

La poteva appellare solo così, _figura_ , perché quella pareva davvero una figura sgusciata fuori da una distorta contorsione della mente, corrotta da infausti sogni.

Una fisionomia esile, senza vita, la linea del viso appena intravista fino alla guancia scarna e poi cacciata giù, insaccata nel collo.

Gli occhi chiusi, l'espressione chiusa, la carnagione pallida…

Le mani distese.

I capelli sparsi ad incorniciare il volto si adagiavano sul cuscino.

Ci appoggiò la mano sopra il Generale Jarjayes…

Li aveva riconosciuti nella tonalità raccolta dal pittore, nemmeno dieci giorni prima, ora divenuta asciutta, polverosa, spenta.

Ci passò piano le dita, accarezzandoli…

Rimasero intrappolate in un nodo scuro amaranto.

Il sangue di quell'assurda rivolta…

Non si stupì il Generale Jarjayes ma rimase lì su quel corpo a chiedersi se davvero quella era sua figlia.

L'aveva lasciata solo quattro giorni prima, cinque ormai.

Tremò la mano sui capelli. Si strinsero le dita.

Il Generale Jarjayes era uomo ancora forte e tenace.

Andrè allungò una specie di cassa perché l'altro si sedesse…

Il corpo quasi s'insaccò su sé stesso e gli occhi s'abbassarono al livello del viso dell'altra e ancora nel silenzio il padre rimase ad osservare la figlia che pareva dormisse. Il respiro era lieve, gli occhi erano chiusi.

Tutto pareva esser destinato a mantenersi così, immutabile, per sempre.

Quattro giorni…

Il generale ebbe un sussulto.

 _Sei tu…_ – pensò, tentando di convincersi d'esser ripiombato nello stesso sogno che l'aveva perseguitato fino ad allora e che doveva svegliarsi e allora si sarebbe ritrovato di nuovo nella propria stanza, circondato dal sobrio arredamento che conosceva mentre il tempo avrebbe preso a scorrere entro le mura domestiche, entro le quotidiane abitudini e…

Guardò ancora più intensamente il volto.

Sì era proprio lei….

Sua figlia…

Non disse nulla voltandosi verso André per appellarsi a lui, che lui doveva saperlo che diavolo doveva essere accaduto e lui doveva saperlo com'era stato possibile che…

Non riuscì ad esporle le domande e l'altro spiegò quel che c'era da spiegare senza addentrarsi negli eventi che già tutta Parigi conosceva e che a macchia d'olio rimbombavano per tutta la Francia.

Che i parigini avessero preso il coraggio d'assaltare la fortezza della Bastiglia e che ci fossero riusciti con l'aiuto dei Soldati della Guardia Francese e che in testa ai disertori ci fosse stata proprio lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, il generale probabilmente lo sapeva già e con altrettanta certezza a quel punto non gliene importava un accidente di niente!

Era lì…

Se le ricordava André le volte in cui il padre voleva sapere cosa passava nella testa della figlia e il padre lo chiedeva a lui, ad André, che i gesti pubblici di ribellione, quelli se li era sempre ritrovati sbattuti in faccia senza che lui potesse farci, neppure lì, un'accidente di niente.

Ma cosa c'avesse nel cuore Oscar François de Jarjayes, quello ormai lo sapeva solo André Grandier. Il Generale Jarjayes l'aveva sempre saputo in fondo al proprio, di cuore.

Con quello gli stava parlando ad André, che Jarjayes non riusciva nemmeno ad aprir bocca, e solo così con il cuore glielo stava chiedendo Jarjayes perché Oscar fosse lì, in quell'angolo, abbattuta, come morta…

 _Perché?_

 _Che cos'è accaduto?_

Che i cannoni della Bastiglia fossero stati puntati sulla città e che al comandante della fortezza non gli fosse parso vero di far sentire la loro voce sui tetti di Parigi e che, allora, usare a propria volta i cannoni trascinati fuori dagli Invalides fosse stato l'unico sistema per evitare la strage di tutti quelli che s'erano radunati là sotto…

E che poi la testa di De Lonay fosse stata issata sulla picca dei vincitori ch'erano riusciti a tirar giù il ponte levatorio…

Tutto quello, anche quello, poco importava al Generale Jarjayes. Lo sapeva già…

E che il buon Marchese de La Fayette, nominato comandante delle Milizie Parigine, avesse disposto l'amnistia per i disertori, semplicemente per tenersi buono il popolaccio che adesso quei dannati soldati li voleva portare in trionfo…

E che far passare quella decisione per una magnanima concessione del re fosse stato l'unico modo per evitare che quello stesso popolaccio si fosse avviato quel giorno stesso verso Versailles, per prendersi anche la reggia come aveva fatto con la Bastiglia…

Nemmeno quello importava al generale.

Oscar non era un semplice soldato disertore…

C'era altro in quella storia…

Certo, che i cecchini della Bastiglia avessero avuto una mira decente…

Anche quello Jarjayes poteva averlo intuito.

"Allora è stata colpita da loro?" – chiese a bassa voce.

"Di striscio…sì…diciamo di striscio…".

"E' ferita…".

"Non è grave" – continuò André, la voce un poco affaticata, piatta, quasi uscisse controvoglia.

"Ma allora…mi hanno detto che…".

André si avvicinò e s'inginocchiò.

Il viso si contrasse in una smorfia.

Il generale se ne accorse.

"Sei stato ferito anche tu…ti hanno colpito?".

André appoggiò la mano sulla fronte di Oscar, scostando i capelli.

"Non ha importanza…sono stato fortunato. Mio padre era un fabbro davvero bravo…".

"Tuo…padre?" – balbettò Jarjayes.

"L'acciaio era di ottima qualità…e fotunatamente la guarnigione che presidiava Pont Marie aveva a disposizione polvere da sparo scadente…il colpo è stato forte ma i miei compagni mi hanno trascinato via…ci hanno sparato di nuovo, dai tetti. Io sono rimasto sotto il corpo di un…di un amico…lui è stato colpito e io sono rimasto lì, per un poco. Sinceramente avevo creduto davvero d'esser morto. Poi quando i soldati se ne sono andati, ne sono arrivati altri che mi hanno rubato la giacca dell'uniforme…nemmeno loro si sono accorti che ero ancora vivo…".

"Dio…tu…".

"Parigi mi ha salvato…Signor Generale. Ho cercato Oscar…l'ho ritrovata là, sotto la Bastiglia…l'ho trascinata via…gl'informatori avevano già sparso la voce sui soldati disertori. Non ho ritenuto di riportarla a casa…".

"Hai preso una decisione saggia…è stato meglio così…".

André sorvolò sulla chiosa del generale.

Che fosse perché la figlia era ormai considerata un disertore non gliene importava un'accidente di niente neppure a lui…

Gli premeva rivelare altro, perché la strada da seguire portava altrove, lontano, nel limbo d'un futuro incerto e sconosciuto.

"Signor Generale…Oscar…è malata…".

Le parole s'erano incanalate piuttosto scorrevoli fino a quel momento, complice la narrazione di fatti conosciuti e tutto sommato neutri.

La conversazione si bloccò di colpo.

"André…".

Il nome rivelato piano, mentre il generale osservò la mano dell'altro posarsi sulla fronte di Oscar. Un gesto sorprendente, inaspettato che pure rivelava l'intensità del discorso e la realtà dei fatti.

"L'abbiamo portata via dalla piazza…da allora si è risvegliata che per pochi istanti. Il dottore ha semplicemente fasciato le ferite…i cecchini l'avrebbero ammazzata…ma questo ormai non ha più importanza…".

Jarjayes ascoltava.

Nella testa si dipanavano mescolandosi gli avvenimenti di quelle ore…

 _De Lonay e Flesselles sono stati ammazzati…_

Tanto per rammentare soltanto i nomi più importanti…

 _La Fayette è stato nominato comandante delle milizie parigine…_

 _Sua Maestà la Regina…_

Il respiro si fece veloce…

Nulla aveva più importanza adesso.

"Da quel giorno sembra caduta in un sonno senza tempo nel quale attraversa momenti di estremo dolore quando la febbre si alza e momenti più calmi quando sembra solo dormire…" – disse André - "Negli ultimi tempi i turni di servizio sono stati molto duri…è probabile che fosse allo stremo…".

 _Il re dovrà essere a Parigi domani_ …

 _Flesselles è morto…chi lo accoglierà?_

Questo pensava il Generale Jarjayes perché, dannazione, le parole di André proprio non volevano farsi strada e colpire, là dove c'era da colpire, nell'ego di un padre che nemmeno s'era accorto che la figlia…

"Sta morendo…signore…" – sussurrò André. L'espressione serrata…

Il tono cinico, contro sé stesso, perché doveva ancora capirlo come non se ne fosse accorto, nemmeno lui, che pure era certo di amarla ed era certo di conoscerla.

"Io non sapevo…" – disse Jarjayes – "Non me n'ero accorto…com'è potuto accadere…".

Ormai la vita s'era dispersa e aveva preso altre strade, quella della figlia distante da quella del padre che pure l'aveva sempre tenuta d'occhio quella di lei, forse più che quella delle altre figlie ormai sistemate nelle mani sagge di altrettanti mariti.

André s'interruppe e sbatté il pugno contro il pavimento sporco.

"Maledizione come ho fatto a non accorgermi di tutto questo, come ho fatto a non capire….io dovevo… dovevo immaginarlo…" – gridò, chiuse gli occhi, in silenzio tornò da lei viva, tra le sue braccia, neanche due giorni prima, quando l'aveva accarezzata, baciata, amata e aveva ascoltato la paura di osare e cedere e…

Le guance umide…

Il cuore, il cuore era lì, sul petto, come dovesse uscirci dal petto…

Ora era André ad avere paura.

Paura che non avrebbe avuto più tempo.

Aveva paura per lei, perché avrebbe voluto regalarle quel tempo per amare ed amarsi…

André si maledisse, in silenzio, per non aver capito, per non essere riuscito a portarla via…

Per non averle impedito…

 _Cosa?_

 _Per non averti impedito di essere te stessa?_

 _Ecco cosa!_

Il Generale Jarjayes ascoltò in silenzio le poche parole di André.

Anche Rosalie aveva detto la stessa cosa.

Il tono cinico s'impose nuovamente…

"Il suo dovere…".

Come a dire, c'entravano poco i cecchini della Bastiglia. Quella bestia feroce veniva da lontano e s'era insinuata nelle ossa e nella carne per rispettare il dovere di onorare il casato, l'uniforme, il ruolo…

Il padre…

Per assurdo che fosse, e forse in un rigurgito d'orgoglio, se lo disse il Generale Jarjayes cje nel nome del padre, la figlia s'era ridotta così.

Il generale ebbe un sussulto.

Voltò lo sguardo che si posò sull'uniforme di Oscar, appoggiata poco lontano su una cassa.

Gli unici colori sgargianti in quella stanza, l'oro delle decorazioni e delle spalline, il blu del tessuto…

Nessuno stemma nobiliare sopra…

Nessuno….

Ecco cos'era accaduto.

Oscar l'aveva seguita quella vita imposta finchè era stato possibile.

 _E' colpa mia -_ si disse il generale, intuendo che nemmeno quello adesso aveva ormai importanza.

Per senso pratico Jarjayes aveva sempre fatto a meno d'intestardirsi a comprendere le ragioni degli avvenimenti. Li seguiva, li studiava, tentava di contenerne gli effetti…

Tutto quanto accaduto esondava dalle rive dell'ordine e del rispetto delle regole e della devozione al regime ch'egli doveva proteggere.

Una vita in bilico non era ciò che si aspettava di trovare…

"No…è colpa mia! E' solo colpa mia" – disse con un filo di voce - "Se non avessi voluto soddisfare un mio assurdo capriccio, quando Oscar è nata non saremmo arrivati a questo e lei ora forse non sarebbe in queste condizioni! Sarebbe…".

André rimase in silenzio.

Si alzò andando verso l'uniforme, ne accarezzò la stoffa, con delicatezza, come se accarezzasse lei.

Sul tessuto s'affollavano i respiri, i loro, le dita, le loro, impresse a farsi strada per cercare la pelle, per respirarla…

Se non fosse stato per quella scelta scellerata, per quell'uniforme, forse non si sarebbero mai conosciuti e quando anche fosse accaduto i destini si sarebbero divisi molto prima, e quando anche l'avessero scoperto di amarsi…

Che dannata vita sarebbe mai stata quella di lei…

"Signor Generale, se lei può attribuirsi una colpa allora la sua è una colpa lieve. Oscar ha vissuto la sua vita e in questo era libera, della libertà di poter vedere ed ascoltare ciò che accadeva attorno a lei. Per tutti dovrebbe essere così. Ma per lei è accaduto…per assurdo che sia, sono stati proprio l'educazione e la rigidità che contraddistinguono il mondo in cui è vissuta, ad averle consentito di sentire, di provare sensazioni che le altre donne non avrebbero mai potuto provare, imprigionate in una vita già decisa da altri e regolata da schemi dai quali non è possibile uscire…".

Il generale ascoltava in silenzio le parole.

Faticava a ragionare in termini di libertà…

Una parola vuota per lui…

Che pure, nella bocca di André, pareva acquistare un senso di assoluta e lucida chiarezza, come se tutto il sofferto si fosse radunato lì, in quella parola, anche se adesso, le conseguenze potevano essere terribili.

"Vorrei…" – chiese alla fine il generale.

"Da quando l'abbiamo portata qui ha riaperto gli occhi solo per qualche istante. E pareva che non riconoscesse nemmeno me. Ho pensato solo a restarle accanto fino alla fine…ma respira…Dio…lei respira…allora provateci pure…forse…riconoscerà la vostra voce e magari si sveglierà…".

S'avvicinò al viso, il padre.

Intravide la mano bianca, bianchissima, quasi trasparente all'ondeggiare della tenue luce dell'unica candela accesa nella stanza.

Non c'erano altre fonti di luce, in quella che doveva essere una cantina, che da lì non dovevano uscire nemmeno i respiri di chi ci stava morendo dentro.

Perché fuori il popolaccio era arrabbiato e nessuno sapeva con chi se la sarebbe presa quella dannata folla di esagitati, la prossima volta, adesso che aveva capito che l'odore del sangue non era poi così disgustoso e anzi qualche altra testa l'avrebbe volentieri ficcata su una picca.

Jarjayes rilesse a mente i dispacci ch'erano arrivati da Parigi in quelle ore.

Picche e baionette spezzate e lance arrugginite e coltelli e asce…

Quelli se ne andavano in giro per la città a guardare in cagnesco gli altri, quelli a cui da sotto il mantello gli occhieggiava un lembo di velluto o broccato fiorito.

Ecco allora che non si doveva sapere che là sotto c'era una donna, nobile, una contessa, la figlia d'un generale dell'esercito.

Anche se quella stava morendo.

Il padre risalì con lo sguardo dalla mano al braccio sinistro. Si soffermò sulla camicia strappata alla meno peggio forse per lasciar spazio in fretta e furia alla fasciatura di fortuna.

Macchie di sangue orlavano la stoffa, leggermente aperta sul petto che pareva fisso, forse appena mosso da un respiro quasi impercettibile se un osservatore non fosse stato più che attento.

La fronte imperlata di sudore era immobile, la bocca semichiusa chiedeva aria, ma il respiro lento si perdeva nel silenzio di quel luogo buio e umido.

"Oscar…".

Nessun movimento, nessun suono, nessuna risposta. Solo il respiro impercettibile, ritmato, soffocato, unico segno di vita appena tangibile, seppure irraggiungibile.

"Vorrei portarla in un luogo più tranquillo e sicuro…" – disse André risoluto ma rassegnato – "Anche se adesso…è ancora debole".

Il resoconto era spiccio seppure incombeva il dubbio che fuori da lì Oscar non ci sarebbe uscita viva.

Il generale strinse la mano della figlia.

"Non…non adesso…" – sibilò mentre stringeva i denti e si malediceva.

"Non…come?".

Andrè si parò davanti all'altro. Che doveva comprendere perché un padre non avesse a cuore almeno le ultime ore di vita di una figlia e perché un padre imponesse che lei dovesse morire lì, in quella squallida cantina ammuffita nella pancia di Parigi.

"Signore…Oscar non può farcela…qua sotto…".

"Lo so…ma…domani il re verrà a Parigi…ci saranno presidi ovunque…".

Andrè sulle prime non comprese. Nemmeno lui s'era azzardato ad uscire allo scoperto nelle ore successive alla caduta della fortezza.

Il dubbio d'essere braccati come disertori era ancora vivo. Poi s'era sparsa la voce dell'amnistia e di quel Marchese, La Fayette, che aveva proposto di accogliere appunto i disertori nella milizia paginina. Mossa astuta s'erano detti i supersiti delle due compagnie che si erano chiesti se tornare ad essere appunto soldati o continuare a recitare la parte dei disertori.

André non aveva avuto molta scelta. L'istinto e la necessità gli avevano imposto di restare nascosto, ma adesso…

"Ho capito…" – concluse.

In realtà non comprendeva.

"Anch'io voglio portarla via da qui…" – rispose Jarjayes – "Ma non adesso…".

 _Spiegatevi_ \- sembrò chiedere André che si fece avanti.

"Il Marchese La Fayette ha chiesto di riammettere i disertori…e vuole creare una nuova milizia che controllerà Parigi e le sue strade…".

"E Oscar…".

"Mia figlia è nobile e…".

André deglutì a fatica.

Oscar non era un soldato semplice.

"Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta mi ha rivelato che alcuni ufficiali non avrebbero intenzione di usare lo stesso riguardo nei confronti…".

Nel silenzio, André comprese.

"Nel caso si accerterà che lei è ancora viva…".

"Allora nessuno sa che lei…".

"Nessuno sa che lei è viva e nessuno dovrà saperlo André…".

"Perché dannazione?".

Stare lì a discutere della vita di una persona che nemmeno si sapeva se sarebbe arrivata a vedere la luce del giorno successivo non aveva molto senso, ma bruciava constatare che, semmai fosse vissuta, Oscar non sarebbe stata più la stessa di prima.

"Sua Maestà mi ha accennato a…un bando capitale…su di lei…".

"Un bando…".

Il termine asettico piombò come lava incandescente.

Peggio delle _lettres de cachet…_

"Che dite?".

"E' così…".

"La regina…" – balbettò André – "Voi…voi non potete permetterlo!".

Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo livido sull'altro.

"Il re…il re permetterebbe questo?" – obiettò André sorpreso – "Non è possibile! Il re non potrebbe…".

"Il re…parli del re?" – gli contenstò cinicamente il generale – "Quello stesso re che quella che tu e tutti voi ribelli chiamate Assemblea Nazionale vorrebbe togliere di mezzo?".

"Nessuno vuole questo…signore…ma…".

L'uomo osservò nel vuoto come a cercare soddisfazione all'esile rivincita che s'era preso, almeno a parole.

A questo stava portando la sete di libertà che infuocava le strade di Parigi e gli animi dei deputati.

"André…non ti facevo così ingenuo…sai anche tu che il potere di certi generali è persino superiore a quello del re…".

André dovette indietreggiare colpito dalla spietata e lucida ricostruzione dell'altro.

All'apparenza ciò che pareva guidare le menti e la coscienza erano i massimi principi dell'uguaglianza e della libertà e…

Dietro, sotto, in profondità, nelle viscere della vita di ogni santo giorno, c'era altro, c'era la vita quella vera, viva, fatta di desiderio, di occhi piantati addosso, di respiri, di dita intrecciate, di futuro che non c'era più.

Al diavolo che agli uomini gli venisse detto ch'erano tutti uguali. Gli uomini non sono uguali quando esiste anche un solo uomo che può arrogarsi il diritto di prendersi la vita di un altro uomo.

Al diavolo le grandi Dichiarazioni e la Costituzione della Francia con cui si riempivano la bocca i deputati che lo muovevano il popolaccio e lo agitavano, soffiando sul fuoco, contro le fortezze di pietra, per tirarle giù…

Dio, Oscar era lì, in quel letto…

Lì c'era la sua vita appesa ad una scelta da cui non si poteva più tornare indietro.

Illuso e ridicolo sarebbe stato giudicato chi avesse immaginato osare il contrario.

La scelta di contrapporsi al mondo a cui apparteneva Oscar François de Jarjayes aveva un prezzo.

Il mondo a cui era appartenuta – perché ormai non vi apparteneva più – non avrebbe lasciato passare sotto silenzio il tradimento di chi doveva fedeltà assoluta…

E stare in bilico tra quel mondo e quell'altro, quello che s'affacciava nella storia della Francia…

Neppure quello era immaginabile. Non per molto tempo.

Forse nemmeno per quel poco che il destino le avrebbe concesso di vivere, ad Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Era da stupidi pensarlo ed immaginarlo…

Era da ingenui credere che quel mondo, quell'altro che aveva da venire, l'avrebbe accolta a braccia aperte, la contessa Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Le scelte hanno un prezzo e…

"Purtroppo il Generale Bouillè come comandante delle forze armate nutre dei sospetti su quanto accaduto il 14. Che la gente fosse in possesso di cannoni si sapeva già. Sono stati portati via dagli Invalides…ma che il popolo sia stato capace di usarli per colpire la fortezza…questo ha indotto a pensare che anche i soldati si fossero schierati dalla loro parte. Nessuno ha visto rientrare né voi né il comandante in caserma…mentre i corpi ritrovati sono già stati identificati. E' stato dato l'ordine di cercarla e Bouillé mi ha ordinato di fare altrettanto. Ufficialmente per trovarla. Poi le parole di Sua Maestà non hanno fatto altro che confermare i miei di sospetti. Non la cercheranno per arrestarla e deferirla al Tribunale Militare. No…forse per… sì… per toglierla di mezzo. Lei è nobile e non è ammesso che un nobile si confonda con il popolo e osteggi la monarchia che deve difendere a costo della vita. Ciò che ha fatto mia figlia è un esempio che non deve essere ripetuto. Nessuno deve avere il coraggio di fare quello che ha fatto lei!".

I pugni stretti, il respiro spezzato.

Non aveva ancora assorbito il colpo della malattia.

Avevano vagato per la città in cerca di un posto sicuro.

Quando era tornata dall'incontro con il generale, Rosalie aveva accennato che…

Ora il Generale Jarjayes era stato molto chiaro e tutto si complicava terribilmente.

 _Come farò a portarti via?_

 _E dove poi?_

 _Come faccio a toglierti da questo inferno senza che nessuno si accorga di te, almeno per…_

 _Dio…_

 _Per…_

"E' probabile che Bouillè abbia dato l'ordine di far seguire anche me. Conoscendo i metodi di certe gerarchie militari non esiterà a pagare per avere queste informazioni, da chiunque gliele possa fornire, anche dai rivoltosi stessi se necessario. Dovete stare molto attenti. Io non posso ritirare i miei soldati, senza destare sospetti…posso dir loro di cercare lontano da qui. Di più non posso fare per ora…ma dobbiamo portarla via e metterla in salvo…lontano…" – concluse Jarjayes tornando con lo sguardo alla figlia.

Andrè tirò un respiro fondo. Non aveva senso girarci tanto attorno.

L'esperienza vissuta con il soldato Sabin era oltremodo eloquente.

"Oscar…lei è troppo debole, troppo vulnerabile…resterà qui per adesso…ma…".

L'altro sollevò lo sguardo.

Che altro poteva mai esserci…

Sì perché c'era dell'altro.

Perché non era davvero possibile pensare che ordinare ai propri soldati di tirare giù a cannonate una fortezza simbolo della dinastia dei Borboni fosse sufficiente ad indurre gli altri, quegli altri, ad accogliere una contessa, figlia di un generale, tra le fila di coloro che combattevano per una Francia diversa

"La storia del Comandante di Soldati della Guardia che ha aiutato i rivoltosi a prendere la Bastiglia ormai è divenuta nota e per assurdo pare che alcuni…alcuni di quelli che osteggiano la monarchia non abbiano accettato questo fatto…non vogliono che un nobile possa usurpare il diritto di guidare il popolo che spetterebbe solo a loro…".

"Che intendi…dire…" – chiese Jarjayes con un filo di voce.

"Oscar è nobile… e per certuni quello è un abito che non ci si leva di dosso facilmente! Nemmeno tirando giù la Bastiglia con la forza dei cannoni. E per lo stesso motivo per cui i suoi superiori la stanno cercando…per quello stesso motivo, altri, che nobili non sono, la stanno cercando e nemmeno loro…temo che nemmeno loro la consegnerebbero alle autorità. Io stesso ero stato osteggiato, quando entrai nei Soldati della Guardia e solo perché ero vissuto in una famiglia nobile…".

"Dio…perché…".

"Perché…perché non possiamo sperare che tutti comprendano le sue e le nostre vere intenzioni e soprattutto che accettino lei pur essendo una nobile. Resteremo nascosti. Dobbiamo restare nascosti…avete saputo cosa è accaduto a Flesselles…".

"Sì…un colpo alla testa sulla via per Palais Royal…volevano processarlo quei dannati…".

"Un colpo alla testa…" – ripetè André – "E' molto facile ammazzare una persona di questi tempi…".

Gli appigli erano davvero esigui.

"Le persone che ci stanno aiutando hanno tenuto per sé questa storia…è difficile comprendere di chi possiamo fidarci…Monsieur Chatelet ha persino ammesso di non averne parlato neppure con i deputati a cui è vicino…non si fida…".

"Nemmeno di loro…Dio… Oscar si è quasi fatta ammazzare per questa gente…".

Il generale si alzò e fissò l'altro. L'incedere fu più risoluto, ansioso, tranciante, intenso.

Voleva tempo Jarjayes e voleva colmare quel tempo con certezze granitiche.

"André tu ami mia figlia?".

Una domanda inaspettata, ma non troppo.

Una domanda incredibile, ma non troppo.

Barriere da abbattere ormai non ve n'erano più.

Il generale pareva essersi arreso dal giorno in cui André l'aveva trascinato via, l'ufficiale con la spada sollevata per lavare con la vita della figlia il disonore della sua ribellione, e Andrè piantato sull'altro pronto ad ammazzarlo il suo padrone, che non l'avrebbe mai consentito a quel dannato onore di prendersi la vita della persona che amava…

Al diavolo l'onore e il rango…

Un istante d'incertezza, dettata solo dall'istinto di proteggere e celare nel profondo l'istinto che li aveva legati, solo pochi giorni prima…

"Signore voi…conoscete ciò che mi lega a lei…non ho mai smesso in tutti questi anni di volerle bene e mai smetterò…qualsiasi cosa accada…".

Il generale l'ascoltò in silenzio.

"E tu sai cosa prova lei per te?".

La pragmaticità dell'ufficiale pareva andare di pari passo con l'incedere degli eventi che non avrebbero ammesso ripensamenti o dubbi.

Una domanda inimmaginabile, fino a qualche giorno prima.

Il generale voleva tempo, allora, e voleva certezze…

Di nuovo André avrebbe voluto dire che _sì_ …. _sì_ ….

Anche sua figlia lo amava….

Si limitò a ripetere quello che aveva detto di sé stesso. Che l'amava, più della vita stessa e che lei lo sapeva…

"So che per lei è lo stesso…io comunque non la lascerò mai".

Nient'altro, anche se ben altro ci sarebbe stato da dire o addirittura gridare al mondo intero.

Lui l'amava e, sì, anche lei lo amava. Al di sopra del tempo e delle distanze, senza condizioni, senza paura. Solo questo contava e nient'altro.

André si era rimesso nelle mani di Oscar e quelle mani si erano finalmente aperte ad accoglierlo.

In una sorta d'impalpabile passaggio di ruoli André consentiva al Generale Jarjayes di essere padre e di rimettere a sua volta le mani e la vita della figlia nelle mani e nella vita dell'uomo che lei aveva scelto.

Rispettare quella volontà era il minimo che il padre doveva alla figlia.

Il colloquio sarebbe proseguito.

Alain bussò piano e poi entrò.

"Fuori ci sono strani movimenti…abbiamo notato persone che non sono del quartiere e che stanno girando chiedendo informazioni su quanto accaduto due giorni fa…".

Il generale guardò i due uomini e fu il primo a convenire che per lui era arrivato il momento di andarsene.

"E' troppo pericoloso se resto. Non voglio attirare l'attenzione su questo posto. Come potrò rimettermi in contatto con voi?".

André ed Alain si guardarono, entrambi tentati dal desiderio di fidarsi di quell'uomo. Era pur sempre il padre di Oscar.

"Sarà più prudente se saremo noi a cercarvi, Signor Generale" - replicò André - "E comunque prima di qualche giorno sarà impossibile pensare di andarsene da qui. Almeno fino a quando…".

L'altro l'interruppe e gli occhi lo fissarono…

"E tu? André tu come stai?".

André si stupì della domanda. Una domanda…

Ch'era stato ferito lo sapevano in pochi e lui s'era raccomandato di non fiatare con nessuno, nemmeno con il generale.

Che l'uomo si riferisse…

"Io…signore…".

"Me l'ha detto…la vostra amica…quella giovane ch'era stata tempo fa a casa Jarjayes…la tua vista…".

"Non…non dovete preoccuparvi…signore…me la caverò…".

"Non devi mentire. La vita di mia figlia è nelle tue mani e…".

Pragmatico davvero, Jarjayes, quando si metteva in testa d'ottenere qualcosa.

"Ho capito…io…io veglierò su di lei…".

Lo sguardo rimase sull'altro, che André l'intuiva il senso della richiesta.

Cinica ma tranciante.

Se si volevano salvare…

Le parole volutamente sospese s'incastrarono nell'espressione sfatta di André. I pugni si strinsero e il volto si contrasse.

Il dubbio che tutto sarebbe stato inutile se lei non fosse sopravvissuta.

Il dubbio che lui sarebbe stato impotente una volta che il buio fosse sceso definitivamente sui suoi occhi.

L'unica certezza era dettata dall'istinto di fidarsi l'uno dell'altro.

Il generale ed André si scambiarono solo un ultimo sguardo, senza parlarsi.

André doveva fidarsi del generale, non aveva scelta e lui doveva fidarsi di André.

Quell'unica certezza per ora doveva bastare.

Jarjayes si permise solo un ultimo sguardo alla figlia. Il destino di molti rimescolato nei pochi minuti pareva non averla sfiorata. La rigida educazione gli impedì di avvicinarsi di nuovo per salutarla e così uscì dalla stanza con aria sommessa, seguito da André.

Bernard Chatelet si offrì di accompagnarlo.

Il generale comprese che l'uomo era l'unico che avrebbe potuto oltrepassare i sinistri livelli di controllo che presidiavano il foborgo, passandoci al di sopra e al di sotto, infilandosi nei pertugi dei cortili e nelle scale che conducevano nei meandri di cantine ammuffite e cunicoli scuri, sfruttando la straordinaria ed evanescente cortina di protezione che si era animata dal nulla dopo il 14 luglio.

Alain si permise di restare nella stanzetta.

Si avvicinò al letto.

"Apri gli occhi, comandante…dannazione…voglio vedere di nuovo i tuoi occhi…voglio sentire la tua voce…che ci ordina puntare in alto i cannoni e di non indietreggiare…Dio…tanti sono morti…non deve accadere ancora…" - sussurrò con voce calma ma ferma.

Alain si contrasse…

I piedi pestati a terra di Romanov, il fastidioso balbettio di Lasalle, le sentenze sputate al cielo da Voltaire gli mancavano tremendamente. I compagni travolti dalla loro stessa scelta.

Lei era lì anche grazie a loro e dannazione non poteva permettersi di morire e di rendere inutile il destino che gli altri s'erano intestarditi a scegliere.

Si permise di sfiorare la mano, quasi con soggezione, perché mai prima di quel momento aveva osato avvicinarsi così tanto.

Sperò di risvegliare una reazione, una qualsiasi, capace di riaccendere la speranza di rivedere lo sguardo dell'altra, come l'aveva lasciato là, là sotto le torri nere, in mezzo al fumo, alle grida, agli spari, che adesso pareva non fosse mai accaduto nulla…

"Dobbiamo andare…".

Ritrasse la mano e sussultò Alain, grande e grosso, alla voce risoluta e lieve di Rosalie che era rientrata. Nelle mani un mantello scuro, stretto tra le dita, e negli occhi l'espressione di chi teme d'incrociare respiri e sguardi sbagliati, che pure lì dentro non ci si poteva più restare.

Anche André entrò nella stanza.

"Avevi ragione Alain…è meglio lasciare questo posto…tanto non avrebbe avuto senso restare ancora".

"Quell'uomo è stato attento ma quelli là fuori non molleranno facilmente…" – biascicò il soldato tornando con lo sguardo al comandante.

André strinse i pugni, di nuovo.

Non aveva senso ragguagliare gli altri sulle informazioni ricevute dal generale. Era necessario uscire da lì, al più presto.

Tentò d'inchinarsi per sollevare Oscar.

Il colpo preso tre giorni prima piegò le forze e una smorfia di dissenso contro la propria stessa incapacità lo fece quasi imprecare.

"Lascia…André…la porterò io…".

Lo sollevò piano, Alain, il suo comandante, che davvero Romanov aveva ragione quando gli aveva rivelato che lei era leggera e magra e…

Il soldataccio aveva tirato su con naso mentre diceva che quella donna aveva pianto, in silenzio, in quel dannato vicolo di Saint Petersbourg, quando avevano ritrovato la bambina appesa al cappio e Romanov non ci aveva creduto finchè non l'aveva vista quella donna, nobile, piangere per una povera mocciosa dimenticata da tutti.

Se lo tenne stretto a sé Alain, il suo comandante, mentre seguiva con gli occhi il misero alone della lanterna cieca sorretta da Rosalie e André dietro di loro chiudeva la fila.

Una mano sulla spalla…

"Grazie…".

André rimase dietro, il respiro lento, la gola chiusa dalla rabbia.

Un antro meno sinistro e lugubre li accolse, una casa accogliente e pulita, drappi di broccato rosso ornavano le pareti e mazzi di rose adagiavano le corolle un poco sfiorite su due piccoli tavoli.

Lo spazio era stretto e questo obbligò il soldato a scansarsi un poco.

Se lo immaginava dove fossero finiti, l'arredamento non mentiva sulla natura del luogo.

"Da questa parte…".

La voce di Helena raggiunse i tre.

André s'immobilizzò e poi corse al viso conosciuto seppur perduto dentro ricordi struggenti.

 _Dove diavolo erano finiti?_

"Ti ringrazio…".

Fu la voce di Alain a scuoterlo.

"Era mio dovere aiutarvi…lo devo a Lasalle…" – rivelò mestamente la giovane.

Il soldato si voltò a scrutare il volto dell'altro come a spiegargli, anche senza parole, che altri posti per il momento non ce n'erano e che non c'era da far tanto gli schizzinosi se adesso s'erano ritrovati ad accettare l'ospitalità della giovane tenutaria di una piccola…

Casa di piacere…

"Me ne sono andata da Les Roses Blanches. Madame era diventata indisponente e…e io volevo provare a…a lavorare per mio conto…".

"Questo posto è tuo?" – chiese André sorpreso.

"Non proprio tutto mio…siamo venute via in quattro e ci siamo date da fare…ecco…".

La giovane abbassò gli occhi. L'antica riservatezza non l'aveva perduta nonostante adesso fosse lei, in prima persona, a gestire quel posto accogliente e silenzioso dove si consumavano incontri fugaci e discreti, senza tanto clamore, quasi una sorta di missione per chi ci lavorava, scendere a patti col demonio nella maniera meno cruenta possibile.

"Alain…ma…qui saremo al sicuro?" – contesto André irrigidendosi.

Era pur sempre un bordello quello, anche se discreto.

"Ci passeranno anche…anche soldati immagino?" – chiese mentre tirava un respiro e tentava di darsi coraggio che lì dentro prima o poi ci sarebbero finiti anche quei soldatacci chiacchieroni, magari quelli della Garde de Ville, oppure quelli di chissà quali reggimenti che non avrebbero esitato un istante a chiedere informazioni su quegli altri, i ribelli…

Che tutti sapevano che a Parigi le notizie e le soffiate le si potevano raccattare lì, soprattutto lì, nei bordelli, tra respiri soffocati da giochi di potere che nulla c'entravano con le grandi dichiarazioni d'intenti che agitavano le ugole di quelli che sedevano all'Asssemblea Nazionale.

Alain gli diede ragione, con gli occhi.

"Qui sarete al sicuro" – li prevenne Helena – "La stanza è in fondo al cortile dove noi non andiamo mai, né da sole né con i nostri clienti…".

"Ma…".

"Andrè…converrai con me che un ufficiale della Guardia Metropolitana che si nasconde in un bordello d'infimo ordine non sia poi così consueto!" – obiettò Alain.

"Già" – replicò lui rassegnato – "A chi verrebbe in mente di cercarci proprio qui che di soldati ne passano…sarebbe assurdo per chiunque immaginarsi che qualcuno sarebbe così pazzo da nascondersi in un posto come questo…".

"Noi non vi disturberemo. C'è una porta che dà sul retro dell'edificio. Da lì potrete entrare ed uscire senza essere visti dai clienti…io mi occuperò di farvi avere qualcosa da mangiare. Ma…credo che non ci rivredemo…più…".

"Penserò io a lei…" – intervenne Rosalie e nello sguardo lo stupore di ritrovarsi fianco a fianco ad un personaggio così distante dal mondo e dalle regole che avevano inquadrato la sua vita.

Non sai mai da dove può giungere un aiuto inaspettato.

Come nemmeno si può sapere da dove può sollevarsi l'avversario…

Di certo quel posto ne racchiudeva parecchi ma proprio per questo nessuno avrebbe pensato a cercare lì.

La stanza minuscola era sobriamente decorata con carta giallognola alle pareti. La finestrella alta sul muro dava verso un giardino chiuso. Una volta aperta, l'aria si colmò del sentore delle rose ch'erano fiorite, nel cortiletto di fuori.

Ad Alain quasi dispiacque staccarsi dal corpo che adagiò lieve sul letto.

Il respiro un poco pesante e tirato indusse di nuovo le dita a contrarsi e ad accarezzare le braccia, mentre poi si rialzava ed indietreggiava e Rosalie si faceva avanti ad osservare il viso, gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione contratta.

La fronte era calda e la giovane chiese s'era possibile avere dell'acqua.

"Il camino dovrà restare spento, ma ho fatto portare un braciere per scaldarsi…" – disse Helena porgendo all'altra una brocca colma.

Alain capì che era necessario uscire mentre vide Rosalie scambiare un'occhiata complice con André.

Lo sguardo riuscì a cogliere soltanto l'abbraccio intenso con cui André sollevò il comandante per aiutare l'altra a medicarla e a toglierle di dosso i vestiti sporchi di sangue.

Al soldato parve davvero che lei avesse riaperto gli occhi.

L'azzurro si spense in un istante e Alain uscì sibilando dannazioni tra i denti, mentre Helena lo osservava.

"Volete mangiare qualcosa?".

"No!" – grugnì l'altro – "Andrò fuori…".

Restare nello stesso posto non aveva senso. Ora Alain ascoltava l'incedere nuovo che soffocava il respiro perché se n'era accorto anche lui che non gli sarebbe bastato rivedere lo sguardo di quella donna, gli occhi aperti, l'espressione severa ed intensa e…

"Io vado…fuori…" – sibilò per convincersi fosse l'unica soluzione per lui – "Attenderò quella giovane, Rosalie, per accompagnarla…".

C'era André con il comandante…

Lui era ancora vivo e dannazione persino Alain ci aveva sperato che lui si fosse salvato perché solo lui poteva stare là dentro ed abbracciarla così e stringerla e raccontarle che doveva vivere ed insistere fino a che lei non si fosse convinta a riaprire gli occhi.

Il corpo massiccio chiese strada e la giovane donna in silenzio l'accompagnò verso la porta dedicata ai loro spostamenti.

Rosalie cambiò la fasciatura, medicando la ferita inferta di striscio che aveva spezzato le forze residue e trascinato il respiro in un affondo profondo e discontinuo, come se l'aria non riuscisse ad entrare per consentire di sopravvivere, mentre a tratti i muscoli s'irrigidivano, forse per contrastare il dolore tagliente.

Una camicia pulita restituì almeno esteriormente un aspetto più dignitoso.

Per tutto il tempo André tenne abbracciato il corpo inerme accarezzando la testa e scostando i capelli e a fissare gli occhi, che lo sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbero riaperti.

"André…dovresti riposare anche tu…e mangiare…".

"Se dovesse svegliarsi voglio essere qui…e poi non ho fame…".

Non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarla sola, nemmeno per un istante.

Non avrebbe potuto perché lui non sarebbe riuscito a stare lontano da lei.

Né dal suo respiro, né se quel respiro si fosse interrotto lì, tra le sue barccia.

L'avrebbe respirato quel respiro, per coglierne l'incedere, per carpire ogni battito, fino a che non avesse visto di nuovo gli occhi aperti e fino a che non avesse sentito la sua voce…

Di nuovo…

"Cerca di riposare…lei avrà bisogno di te, quando si sveglierà. Perché io sono sicura che si sveglierà!" – disse Rosalie piano appoggiando la mano al braccio dell'altro – "Noi torneremo domani…".

La porta si chiuse ed il silenzio riprese a scorrere accarezzato dal respiro asciutto.

"Allora Jarjayes?" – disse André inginocchiandosi davanti al viso – "Vuoi davvero che la tua vita finisca qui, in questo posto, in questo tempo?".

Nessuna risposta mentre le dita presero a scostare i capelli dal viso e André avrebbe voluto gridare ed abbracciarla e…

Si lasciò guidare dalla pelle bianca e liscia e prese a percorrrerla, prima con il dorso della mano, poi con il palmo, scorrendo su di essa e soffermandosi in piccoli cerchi là dove essa s'innervava nel colorito delle vene oppure nell'incavo del braccio.

Le dita pulsavano ritornando al polso e poi intrecciandosi alle dita di lei, stringendole per raccordare i palmi che erano gli stessi che si erano sfiorati e poi incisi stretti e colmati dell'altro nel nitido ricordo di voli lievi e stelle cadute addosso.

"Fammi posto Jarjayes!" – continuò piano.

Si rammentò che quella richiesta era stata docilmente accolta da Oscar che poche sere prima…

Tutto s'era sciolto, tutto s'era consumato nell'istante in cui André s'era accorto di poter cogliere finalmente la resa dei sensi e della volontà.

Sgusciò sopra di lei per distendersi dietro al corpo steso, abbracciandolo da dietro, incrociando le braccia con quelle di lei, sul petto, per cacciare le dita sul cuore, che quello non si permettesse di fermarsi e…

Il respiro s'era fatto più regolare, quasi impercettibile.

Si sarebbe detto che dormisse se non fosse stato per la fronte calda e umida…

André ci appoggiò una pezza bagnata nell'aceto.

Il sentore pungente ravvivò i ricordi.

Era con l'aceto che Madame Glacé usava lavare i frutti da servire in tavola…

"Oscar…ti prego…apri gli occhi….voglio che mi guardi…voglio perdermi di nuovo dentro di te…voglio abbracciarti e voglio che tu mi stringa a te…ho bisogno di te…" – sussurrò ficcando il viso nella massa di capelli, annusando il sentore della pelle del collo, calda, strisciando piano la fronte contro la spalla di lei.

"Sei una dannata bugiarda!" – continuò – "Te lo dirò in faccia quando ti sveglierai! Se l'avessi saputo non t'avrei mai permesso di tornare a Parigi…e tu lo sapevi e non…e non me lo hai detto…".

Un rimprovero feroce contratto dalle lacrime ricacciate in gola perché la voce non si permettesse di spegnersi, che lui ne era certo che lei lo stava ascoltando, anche se non aveva la forza di rispondergli.

Si calmò, in fondo s'era comportato alla stessa maniera. Tacere della propria vista che si stava spegnendo…

"Sono sicuro che m'avresti impedito di restare nei Soldati della Guardia…".

Le dita presero ad accarezzare il collo mantenendosi sull'arteria, sul pulsare ritmato, mentre lo sguardo s'attardava a riconoscere i tratti del viso un poco più distesi come se lei fosse in ascolto di una voce, una voce familiare, conosciuta, a cui avrebbe voluto rispondere.

Poteva solo ascoltare. Aveva la forza di fare solo quello, ma non si arrendeva.

A tratti un respiro più fondo degli altri, forse uno spasmo che rivelava l'evolversi di un combattimento silenzioso, vissuto in solitudine.

E poi, di colpo, il contrarsi dei muscoli che parevano risvegliarsi e riprendersi…

"Vorrei prenderlo io il tuo dolore…vorrei essere io a portarlo…sei sempre stata così testarda…".

Il profumo dell'aria tiepida di quella calma notte d'estate invase la stanza costringendo André a stringersi ancora più a lei, nonostante la febbre, nonostante il dolore.

Il cuore accelerava in quell'istante, il sangue scorreva e lui s'imponeva di restare lì, fermo, come a fermare il tempo e catturare ogni istante di quel momento, ogni istante della vita di lei.

La testa gli pulsava quasi fino a scoppiare ma cercò di respirare a fondo e appoggiò al proprio viso la mano di Oscar, calda e senza forza.

Se il corpo si contraeva lui l'abbracciava piano ancora di più per trascinarlo a sé quel dolore, che se ci fosse riuscito forse…

Le dita scivolarono al di sopra la fasciatura e poi ancora più su e qui incontrarono una piccola cicatrice, ormai rimarginata, marchio di un altro evento, lontano nel tempo.

L'odore dell'aceto gl'impose di fermarsi.

André passò di nuovo le dita sulla piccola riga, una, due, tre volte e poi di nuovo, finché il volto s'illuminò ed il ricordo riemerse dal profondo.

Si ritrovò a sorridere, nonostante tutto, nonostante fosse lì ad abbracciarla che nemmeno sapeva se sarebbe vissuta.

Si ritrovò a stringerla che l'accenno a quel dannato bando capitale non avesse pregio di farlo impazzire ed indurlo a sollevarla e prenderla in braccio e tirare un calcio alla porta e portarla via da lì, da quella città dannata, dove…

Dove nessuno li avrebbe mai più trovati.

Il destino incerto impose di rifugiarsi nell'unico luogo rimasto intatto ed incontaminato e fulgido.

Prese a raccontare André come se lei lo stesse ascoltando.

Anzi era sicuro che così fosse…

Nel passaro si radicava la loro conoscenza, la loro amicizia, il _loro essere_ e basta.

 _Loro…_

Solo _loro…_

"Facevi una faccia tutte le volte che mia nonna buttava i cestini di more a risciacquare dentro l'acqua e l'aceto!" – esordì André – "Ti dava fastidio l'odore e lei ti ripeteva che non dovevi preoccuparti e che il sapore non si sarebbe perduto…".

 _Che schifo!_

"Me le sento ancora nelle orecchie le tue proteste e poi mettevi su il broncio…".

Nel silenzio i ricordi s'affollarono e si mescolarono.

"Sai…"– iniziò accennando un lieve sorriso – "E' bene che io sia sincero con te! Non è proprio vero che io…sì…che tu e io…insomma…quello che è accaduto l'altra notte e ancora prima…".

Le dita s'intrecciarono…

"Non è proprio vero…ch'è stata la prima volta che ti ho baciato. No…ti ho baciato, in realtà, tantissimi anni fa e forse tu nemmeno la conosci questa storia, anzi se te l'avessi raccontata ti saresti arrabbiata e non me l'avresti mai perdonato d'averti baciato…sì…o forse chissà ti saresti messa a ridere dandomi del matto…che chissà cosa dovevo essermi sognato o chissà che sbronza m'ero preso per aver tirato fuori questa storia…".

Le dita si strinsero…

"Adesso mi è tornato in mente…era forse la prima estate che trascorrevamo assieme, da quando ero arrivato a casa di tuo padre. Eravamo ad Arras ed io non stavo nella pelle dalla gioia. Il figlio di un misero falegname arrivato dal nulla...avrei trascorso giorni a zonzo per tutti i pomeriggi! Ricordo che gli impegni che mi avevano affidato li sbrigavo in fretta e furia…aiutavo mia nonna, accudivo i cavalli e poi c'erano le lezioni con il tuo precettore…però quando terminavi di allenarti con tuo padre scappavamo via a cavallo ad esplorare la campagna intorno…".

 _C'erano boschi, radure, colline…_

 _E le giornate parevano non bastare mai per esplorare ogni angolo, ogni ruscello, ogni grotta…_

 _Le distese verdi smeraldo…_

 _L'aria tiepida che profumava di tigli e di rose e di…_

 _Zenzero…_

 _Quando tornavamo a casa…_

"Non sei certo cambiata molto…tutto di testa tua volevi fare…se decidevi che dovevamo andare di là - _là dove_ ti chiedevo - tu mi guardavi storto - _sei o non sei il mio attendente_? _Là! Là, non l'hai capito? -_ T'imbrociavi e io ti seguivo…".

 _E' un posto bellissimo, vedrai André. E poi c'è qualcosa che ti piacerà molto…_

"Mi avevi incuriosito e così un pomeriggio mi misi d'impegno per restare in sella più del dovuto. Io ero figlio di un falegname mica di un generale! Non era mica facile per me! I cavalli al galoppo e dopo aver percorso vari sentieri arrivammo in una radura circondata dagli alberi…il sole era caldo e l'aria fresca…e il tuo viso…il vento giocava con i tuoi capelli come se volesse catturarne il colore. Eri felice. Eravamo felici perché nulla ci appariva impossibile. Eravamo noi, noi due, noi due e basta! Quel giorno, per qualche ora, dimenticai persino che io non ero come te…non potevo essere come te…".

 _Dai André, corri, vedrai che posto meraviglioso!_

"Ricordi? Lasciato il sentiero…siamo entrati nel bosco…tra querce e biancospini e prugnoli. E poi la boscaglia lasciava il posto ad un prato che lentamente degradava giù…".

 _Vieni André, guarda che meraviglia! Non sono bellissime?_

"Giù…sul fondo il dirupo era ricoperto da rovi di more, quasi un muro, lucido e scuro, e poi ancora più giù s'intravedeva un altro salto ancora più scosceso e al di sotto del salto…un fiume, un ruscello forse, nascosto dagli alberi…s'intravedevano i bagliori da sopra…".

 _Sììì…bellissime!_

"C'eravamo solo noi…nel silenzio compatto della foresta inciso dal rumore dell'acqua, dal volo radente di qualche passero, dal ronzio degli insetti. Io presi a scendere piano, non sapevo dove mettere i piedi…non lo conoscevo quel posto e tu…tu…giù da cavallo, come una tempesta, giù, giù verso quel dannato dirupo! Provai a prenderti, a tenerti per a camicia, che me lo avevano spiegato bene che tu eri…eri…sì…insomma testarda…".

 _Aspetta…_

 _Vieni…ci sono delle bellissime more laggiù..._

"Tutto questo per delle dannate more, che mica lo sapevo che a te piacessero così tanto…".

 _Aspetta…ti farai male…sono troppo fitti i rovi…_

 _Codardo…_

"Sì, dannazione…mi desti del _codardo_ …" – lo mugugnò André l'appellativo roteando in aria il dito – "Neanche fossimo stati lì seduti a casa a leggere l'Orlando Furioso…che parlavi proprio come uno di quei libri che studiavamo assieme!".

 _Non sono un codardo ma tu ti farai male…_

"Non ti voltasti nemmeno...un istante e quello dopo eri già ficcata dentro quei dannati rovi…diavolo eri piccola ma…".

 _Aspettami! Stupida!_

"Oh…alla fine mi ci dovetti infilare anch'io là dentro e quando ti ritrovai tu avevi già la camicia mezza strappata che non capivo bene se ti eri ferita o sporcata…".

 _Guarda come ti sei ridotta!_

 _Tieni!_

"Ogni volta che riuscivi a prendere un frutto ti voltavi verso di me…ti brillavano gli occhi…lo mostravi come un trofeo. E poi te lo mangiavi! E ti rideva tutta la faccia e la bocca t'era diventata d'un rosso acceso…e le guance…Dio…Jarjayes…non ti conoscevo da molto tempo ma…adesso posso dirlo…non ti ho più visto così, libera e…libera…libera e basta. In quel momento non eri la figlia, l'erede del Generale Jarjayes, che un giorno avrebbe preso il suo posto. Eri Oscar…una bambina con un nome da maschio…non m'importava…eri tu e basta…golosa…non t'importavano le regole, l'etichetta, le imposizioni che tutti i santi giorni ti venivano insegnate…".

 _Tieni!_

 _Un'altra bacca…_

"La staccavi con cura, la ripulivi con la mano e me la passavi e poi stavi lì a guardarmi per catturare il mio piacere, che era grazie a te se a quel punto anch'io mi ero imbrattato da capo a piedi, la bocca s'era scurita di labbra viola e le dita scure imprimevano ditate ovunque…".

 _Sei una stupida!_

 _Sì, ma dimmi che ti piacciono!_

 _Sì!_

 _Allora basta…sei tu che sei uno stupido…a casa non possiamo mangiarne così tante!_

"Il ragionamento non faceva una piega…ci avrebbe pensato tuo padre a piegarti…in fondo eri una bambina e ti comportavi come una bambina, quando non dovevi misurarti con la spada, contro tuo padre che non risparmiava affondi e stoccate e critiche e rimproveri quando non riuscivi ad essere alla sua altezza…".

L'impalpabile contrarsi dei muscoli presi dal ricordo…

"Avrei voluto abbracciarti e sottrarti alla sua forza, alla sua rabbia, al suo implacabile disegno. Avrei voluto correre da te quando cadevi da cavallo…ti ho visto cadere tante volte e trattenere le lacrime e rimontare e rifare tutti gli esercizi che ti erano richiesti…e mentre io riportavo i cavalli nelle scuderie ti osservavo tornare a casa con tuo padre accanto che continuava a puntualizzare i tuoi errori…e la tua faccia era stanca…i tuoi occhi arrabbiati…non ti era consentito sbagliare…non ti era consentito cedere ed essere semplicemente una bambina…".

Si strinse André al corpo esile e magro, l'abbraccio veniva da lontano, da perduti ricordi di mille abbracci mai dati, di mille sguardi raccolti di nascosto, per sorreggere almeno solo con la mente, il dolore e la rabbia dell'altra…

"Lui ha preteso che tu fossi all'altezza del compito che ti aspettava…e ancora di più… perché, dove non potevi competere con la forza, dovevi essere più veloce, più agile, per affrontare chiunque. Tuo padre lo sapeva…e non poteva permetterti d'essere una bambina qualunque. Lui ci ha messo tutto sé stesso per togliere dal tuo corpo e dalla tua testa quelli che potevano essere i cedimenti della tua coscienza…nulla avrebbe dovuto ostacolare la tua carriera".

 _Guardati…_

 _Che c'è?_

 _Qui…la camicia…ti s'è strappata…guarda…quello è sangue…ti sei graffiata…_

 _Non importa…_

Una smorfia di dissenso…

"L'avevo imparata a conoscere quell'espressione…che quella era una sconfitta per te. Esserti graffiata significava aver sfidato la sorte e aver perduto contro di essa…quel graffio rappresentava la prova che tu avevi osato troppo…disobbedire a tuo padre…metterti nei guai…".

Le dita scivolarono di nuovo sulla cicatrice.

"Cercai un fazzoletto per fasciarti il braccio ma tu ti scansasti e poi prendesti a fissarmi seria. E poi ti mettesti a ridere. E io lì come uno scemo che non capivo. Alzasti le spalle, sbuffando…come a dirmi che non aveva senso preoccuparsi…Dio…Jarjayes…questa cicatrice è ancora qui…le mie dita sono su quel vecchio graffio…".

 _Che dirà tuo padre?_

"Era una ferita abbastanza profonda, abbastanza da spaventarmi. Rro io ad esserlo perché ricordavo le raccomandazioni di mia nonna, di stare attento che non ti ferissi, che non ti facessi male. E tuo padre, poi, chissà come avrebbe reagito…non conoscevo neppure lui a fondo, ma da quando lo avevo incontrato, mi aveva sempre messo in soggezione…".

 _Stupido!_

"Continuasti a ridere e a sciorinare sberleffi con la bocca…mi facesti la lingua e poi prendesti a risalire su aggrappandoti con le mani ai ciuffi d'erba. Dovetti aiutarti perché la salita era ripida, ma tu non mi guardasti più. Ti scocciava essere aiutata…oh…questo lo rammento bene! E forse fu per questo che rimanesti per tutto il tragitto di ritorno con lo sguardo basso, la faccia ficcata contro l'orizzonte, imbronciata, nel dubbio di averla fatta grossa. Arrivammo a casa che era già buio e io andai con i cavalli nella scuderia. Uno stalliere mi aiutò a togliere le selle perché ero ancora troppo piccolo per farcela da solo e poi avevo fretta…volevo rientrare. Passai davanti al terrazzo che dava sullo studio di tuo padre e lo vidi che andava su e giù…accelerai il passo e mi ritrovai gli occhi scuri di mia nonna che per prima cosa mi diede una sonora sberla".

 _Cosa t'è saltato in mente? Non ti rendi conto del pericolo che ha corso mademoiselle? Era tutta graffiata e sporca! Il generale è su tutte le furie! Sei tu che devi…evitare questi…guai! Devi starle vicino per evitare che corra dei pericoli, non perché si riduca in quelle condizioni!_

"Ricordo…la guancia bruciava…gli occhi di mia nonna addosso…che non me la ricordavo che potesse arrabbiarsi così…perché quando mi sgridava lei non perdeva mai la sua dolcezza come se lo sapesse che non poteva fare a meno di sgridarmi ma che tutto sarebbe passato presto…io non le avevo mai dato problemi…e davvero…accidenti…io stavo lì ad ingoiare la rabbia di mia nonna per colpa tua! Tu, testarda che non mi avevi dato ascolto e ti ci eri ficcata a tutti i costi in quei cespugli di more! Mi arrabbiai perché stavano punendo me per causa tua!".

 _Il generale ti sta aspettando_ …

Lacrime d'altri tempi s'insinuarono, sollevate dalla ribellione antica, piccola, lieve, certamente ormai dissolta nei ricordi, che s'univa alla nuova ribellione, inconcepibile, inammissibile…

"Se ti troveranno…" – sussurrò e la gola si chiuse.

Una ribellione degna d'esser punita col supplizio inferto a Damiens o a Ravaillac…

L'abbraccio si chiuse, i corpi adagiati, paralleli, stretti…

Il racconto proseguì.

"Già non era stata sufficiente la predica di mia nonna! Pensai non fosse abbastanza. Pensai che non si trattava solo del fatto che ti avessi permesso di far di testa tua. Io ero un servo e se avevo commesso un errore dovevo subire una punizione. M'immaginai allora una scena tremenda. Tuo padre non solo mi avrebbe sgridato ma forse mi avrebbe anche fatto frustare! Ricordo che mi avviai verso il suo studio a testa bassa e una volta davanti alla porta mi misi ad ascoltare le parole che provenivano da dentro. Anzi…le urla! Tuo padre era fuori di sé! Non capii immediatamente. Non comprendevo…non potevo comprendere. Certo me l'avevano detto che tu eri nobile e io no e che tu eri la figlia d'un generale e io un semplice servo e che se ti fossi ferita…eppure…una semplice ferita avrebbe potuto mettere a repentaglio il disegno di tuo padre, la fatica, gl'insegnamenti, gli allenamenti, il tuo futuro. Tutto sarebbe stato inutile se con quel braccio tu non fossi più stata capace di stargli dietro. Lo capii allora che noi eravamo diversi…".

 _Sono io…_

 _Vieni avanti…_

Un groppo alla gola…

Che sta accadendo…

"Ti vidi in mezzo alla stanza, te ne stavi dritta davanti a lui, esile e piccola come uno stelo d'erba che deve piegarsi per non soccombere alla forza della tempesta. Perché non potevi rispondere a tuo padre, non ne avevi l'autorità. Eh sì…eri proprio piccola. Avevi sette anni e io otto. La testa era leggermente abbassata e così quando arrivai vicino a te, non riuscii a vedere subito i tuoi occhi. I riccioli coprivano il tuo sguardo ma vidi la tua bocca contratta, ripiegata all'ingiù, una smorfia che avrebbe dovuto aiutarti a trattenere le lacrime…".

 _Che diavolo vi siete messi in testa?_

 _Signore…io…non…_

"Piangere…se tu avessi potuto farlo…sarebbe stato tutto diverso. Le tue lacrime…credo d'esser stato solo io a vederle, tante volte. Ma questo ti avevano insegnato…che tu eri un maschio e che i maschi non piangono. E quando ti avevo conosciuto mi ero sempre chiesto perché ti avessero raccontato una simile storia. Anch'io ero un maschio ma nessuno mi aveva mai proibito di piangere. Lo avevo fatto anch'io, tante volte, da piccolo e c'era mia madre a consolarmi e poi dopo, quando ripensavo a lei e sentivo inesorabile la solitudine assalirmi senza poterla fermare…è stato allora che ti ho conosciuto…e non mi sono sentito più così solo. Come se tutt'e due ci fossimo trovati, io e te, soli, io e te assieme…e io la vedevo la tua solitudine, dove ti ci ficcavi per esser più forte perché così ti avevano detto che dovevi essere…e forse tu vedevi la mia…".

 _Allora?_

"Ti guardai di sfuggita ma tuo padre tuonò il mio nome….".

 _Quello che è accaduto è riprovevole. Ti ho affidato il compito di sorvegliare mia figlia non certo d'essere complice delle sue scorribande! Sono molto deluso di te…non immaginavo ti saresti prestato a quest'assurda avventura!_

"Rimasi in silenzio. Che il generale l'aveva capito che non era stata un'idea mia finire in quel posto. Già…come avrei fatto a spiegargli che eri stata tu ad insistere a voler scendere al cespuglio di more, infilartici dentro come uno scoiattolo nella sua tana…non avevo il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, di rivolgere una parola a tuo padre, figuriamoci tentare di giustificami per una cosa che io non avevo certo voluto…ma noi eravamo diversi e lo compresi allora, che anche senza colpa era giusto punire la mia debolezza, la mia incapacità di fermarti…eravamo diversi…".

 _André, sarai in punizione per una settimana. Uscirai solo per eseguire i compiti che ti sono stati assegnati e il resto del tempo lo passerai in casa a meditare su quello che è successo e non uscirai se non con il permesso di tua nonna!_

"Al diavolo! Me lo sono ripetuto spesso in questi anni. Le parole mi volarono addosso, colpendomi peggio d'un ceffone. Riuscire a punirmi senza che io fossi colpevole di nulla se non d'esser un servo incapace era dura d'accettare ma tuo padre c'era riuscito a trovare una punizione efficace. Non solo per me, ma anche per te! Forse era te che voleva punire in questo modo, forse lui non lo sapeva ma separarci sarebbe stata già una punizione enorme! Non sarei potuto uscire. Non avrei potuto vedere altro di quei posti. E tu saresti tornata ad essere sola. Io lo sapevo che ci tenevi a me…lo sapevo…anche se eravamo diversi. Avrei voluto piangere e gridare che non era giusto, nella testa mi giravano solo poche parole…va bene…avrei detto..accetto la punizione…ma permettetemi di studiare assieme…o di sellare i cavalli quando voi padrone dovete uscire…mi sarei azzardato a tirar fuori solo quelle…".

 _No!_

 _No padre, André non c'entra._

"Altro che _va bene!_ Fosti tu a tirar su la faccia e a piantarla su quella di tuo padre. Per te non andava bene così…no…tu…il tuo sguardo incrociò quello di tuo padre….li vidi scuri i tuoi occhi, arrabbiati…che glielo volevi dire in faccia a tuo padre…severa, accigliata, arrabbiata come poteva esserlo una bambina di sette anni. La bocca serrata e quasi ti mordevi il labbro…".

 _Sono stata io che ho voluto vedere quel posto, che ci sono voluta andare. Lui mi ha detto di stare attenta, mi ha aiutato. Non è colpa sua se mi sono fatta male!_

"La sento ancora nella testa la tua voce ferma mentre gelava l'autorità di tuo padre e nella stanza calava il silenzio più tetro e tuo padre rimaneva lì, interdetto, perché forse non s'aspettava una tua reazione…".

 _Non mi importa, non ci sono giustificazioni per quello che avete fatto! E André è più responsabile di te perché avrebbe dovuto fermarti e non certo accompagnarti. Ora imparerà a fare il suo dovere e tu capirai che le azioni sconsiderate possono avere conseguenze anche sugli altri oltre che su te stessa. Potevi ferirti seriamente, magari ad una mano, non ci hai pensato? E cosa sarebbe successo se a causa di questo tu non avessi più potuto usare la spada? Non pensi mai alle conseguenza di nulla…_

"Non pensi mai alle conseguenze…" – André glielo disse, lo disse a sé stesso.

Che le scelte si pagano e non si torna più indietro.

"Ecco perché eravamo diversi. Tu eri l'erede del Generale Jarjayes, avresti preso il suo posto e noi non saremmo mai potuti essere veramente uguali, come lo sono in fondo tutti i bambini, che avevamo fatto una cosa stupida, senza pensare che anche un graffio avrebbe potuto essere pericoloso…per te…".

 _Non voglio più parlare di questa storia. Tu Oscar domani ti allenerai con me e poi tornerai a casa per studiare. André tu sai quali sono i tuoi compiti. E ora fuori tutti e due._

Un graffio…

Effimera cicatrice della pelle a rimarcare l'abisso delle esistenze…

Ci passò l'indice sopra André.

"Tuo padre la chiuse così quella faccenda. Com'era solito fare. Non è che gli piacesse girarci tanto attorno alle questioni…e tu mica ce l'avevi la forza di replicare. E io lì che tentavo di colmare il tempo dell'assenza e…nemmeno il tempo di chiudere gli occhi e riaprirli che te n'eri già andata ed io dietro a rincorrerti mentre mia nonna ti aspettava. Io mi arrangiavo. Mi lavai… me l'avevano insegnato da piccolo ad arrangiarmi…e poi mi misi buono buono ad attendere che lei tornasse…".

S _e mademoiselle si fosse ferita seriamente…sai vero che le ferite sono pericolose? Se s'infettano…lei…lei è l'erede di monsieur…non può andarsene in giro a rischiar di cadere nei burroni o graffiarsi la faccia o le braccia come fosse la figlia di nessuno…_

"Un rimprovero tanto cauto quello di mia nonna, quanto feroce il senso che s'incise nella testa, che poi non riuscii mica a dormire e me ne rimasi lì nel letto, raggomitolato, a guardare il cielo di fuori e la luna e le stelle e neanche io ci potevo credere che stavo piangendo perché non volevo perderti e tu eri diversa…eri piccola ma m'era stata sbattuta in faccia la nostra differenza…e io ci avevo sperato che saremmo stati sempre assieme. No…non mi sarei mai potuto opporre alla tua vita…".

 _Lo capisci?_

"E poi, pensa un po' Jarjayes! Era la prima volta che mi ritrovai geloso di qualcuno. Di te! Che mia nonna nemmeno mi aveva chiesto se mi ero fatto male anch'io…e poi ero arrabbiato perché ci tenevo a te e tu mi avevi cacciato nei guai. Non l'avevi fatto apposta ma c'eri riuscita lo stesso! E come se non fosse bastato quello che avevamo combinato…ad un tratto sentii aprirsi la porta, senza che nessuno avesse bussato. E chi poteva essere se non tu, visto che tutti in quella casa avevano l'abitudine di bussare, tranne te? Ero voltato verso la finestra e davo le spalle alla porta. Avvertii i tuoi passi leggeri che in punta di piedi venivano verso di me e la tua camicia da notte un po' lunga che frusciava per terra".

 _André? Sei sveglio? Sono io…sei…sveglio?_

"No accidenti! Non ci volevo parlare con te! Mi avevi già stancato. Così me ne rimasi fermo e zitto e non mi voltai perché ero arrabbiato, perché ero stato punito per colpa tua e…Dio…Jarjayes..adesso l'ho capito…ero arrabbiato perché tu eri diversa da me. Noi non eravamo uguali e io ero un servo e tu…non avevo voglia di starti a sentire o parlarti. Volevo punirti, farti male come possono fare male i bambini, per aver fatto ciò che volevi e avermi fatto prendere una punizione che non meritavo e…perché eri diversa…".

 _André ma sei sveglio? Ascolta domani possiamo alzarci presto e uscire di nascosto dalla porta di dietro, vedrai non ci fermerà nessuno!_

"Ricordo che ti ascoltai in silenzio. Questa era proprio bella, pensai! Allora non avevi capito un accidente di quello che era accaduto. Tu eri stata sgridata ma io ero stato punito severamente e adesso venivi a dirmi che avremmo potuto comportarci come se niente fosse stato e che nessuno avrebbe badato a noi? Lo pensai davvero che tu ti stessi prendendo gioco di me e che l'avevi fatto apposta a trascinarmi in quel guaio per vedermi relegato in casa a dare lo straccio per terra e magari adesso volevi avermi dalla tua parte perché continuassi a farti compagnia. No, accidenti! Ero proprio arrabbiato e l'unica cosa che mi venne da dire…".

 _Mademoiselle…_

"Perché così mi avevano sempre ordinato di chiamarti ma tu me l'avevi proibito. Solo io potevo chiamarti per nome…solo io! Ma mademiselle no! Proprio no!".

 _Io sarei stanco e vorrei dormire. Buonanotte!_

"C'ero riuscito a ferirti…anch'io…darti del voi fu la cosa più terribile che avrei mai potuto fare. Non volevo farlo davvero ma l'effetto fu quello, per rimettere a posto i nostri ruoli, per dirti che eravamo diversi, eravamo distanti. Cosa c'era di meglio che fartelo capire così!? Tu figlia nobile di un generale, io nipote di una governante. Mi era sembrata l'unica via. Dovevo esser io a rimettere a posto le cose per non illudermi di un'amicizia che non avrebbe potuto essere tale, per non stare così male come stavo quella sera. Anche se sapevo che la punizione che mi era stata data non era colpa tua ma ora c'eri tu lì e la mia rabbia ricadeva su di te, solo su di te…".

 _Silenzio…_

 _Un respiro fondo…_

"Ci avrei giurato che subito saresti rimasta senza parole. La luna era così grande e piena quella notte ed io la fissai con insistenza per lasciarmi attrarre da altro che non fossi tu. Non mi voltai, non ti guardai, anche se avrei voluto farlo. Sì, avrei potuto scendere e cercarti e dirti che non era successo nulla e che saremmo rimasti amici….un groviglio di pensieri…riuscii solo a sentirti mentre battevi con rabbia un piede per terra…".

 _Stupido che sei!_

"Stupido…sì…ascoltai il passo…la porta chiusa un poco forte. Ricordo solo che rimasi lì, immobile, la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia e alla fine mi addormentai, raggomitolato, forse per proteggermi dalle sensazioni, dalla punizione, dall'assenza – perché in fondo già mi mancavi – per abbracciarmi perché nessuno lo aveva fatto quella sera…".

 _Stupido…_

"Me lo ripetei quella notte…solo che non ti conoscevo ancora bene e dovevo aspettarmelo che non sarebbe finita lì…".

Le dita lisciarono la mano scorrendo le vene e la pelle bianca.

"No che non era finita lì, perché quando mi alzai di buon ora il giorno dopo ricordo la casa immersa nel silenzio. Dalla tua stanza non usciva alcun rumore e pensai che tu stessi ancora dormendo. In fondo tu dovevi solo studiare, andare a cavallo, non certo lavorare come me. Andai in cucina pensando di vedere mia nonna, ma non trovai nessuno e rimasi deluso perché avrei voluto parlare con lei di quello che era accaduto il giorno prima. La tavola della cucina…eppure notai una certa confusione, come se i preparativi della colazione fossero stati interrotti bruscamente da qualche avvenimento più importante. Alla fine uscii con un pezzo di pane in bocca e mi avviai verso le scuderie, che cominciare la giornata strigliando i cavalli mi avrebbe rinfrancato un pochino l'umore e mi avrebbe riconciliato con la confusione del giorno prima. Fu allora che vidi uscire dalla scuderia tuo padre…era agitato…".

 _André hai visto Oscar? Sai dov'è?_

"Ricordo che guardai tuo padre…sì…forse adesso lo so che cosa provò…allora…".

 _No…monsieur…non l'ho vista. Esco ora da casa. Ma non è ancora a dormire?_

 _No André, non è nella sua stanza. Tua nonna ed io lo stiamo cercando ormai da un'ora e non si trova. Questa mattina presto ero entrato da lei per vedere come stava e non l'ho trovata._

"La ricordo ancora la faccia di tuo padre, in bilico tra la paura di non sapere dove fossi finita e la rabbia, che alla fine gli avevi disubbidito un'altra volta. Mi disse di sellare due cavalli. Sarei andato con lui a cercarti. Così m'accorsi che in effetti nella scuderia mancava il tuo cavallo ma la sella era al suo posto, che da sola non saresti mai riuscita a sellarlo, però a salirci sopra e a cavalcare senza sella e solo con l'aiuto delle briglie sì, perché tuo padre te lo aveva insegnato. Era stato costretto a farlo perchè tu fossi in grado di cavalcare anche da sola, in ogni situazione e non fossi costretta a dipendere dall'aiuto di nessuno…".

Di nuovo l'assenza struggente, che quello era solo uno sperduto episodio della loro vita, rievocava la mancanza, lì, nel presente…

"Apri gli occhi Oscar…Dio…è tutto come allora…non sei cambiata in fondo…che le ingiustizie ti hanno sempre fatto arrabbiare…solo che questa volta…dove sei adesso? Vorrei cercarti davvero adesso…come allora…per i sentieri che avevamo percorso nei giorni addietro, nei luoghi dove c'eravamo fermati a far riposare i cavalli. Sei lì? Sei lì amore mio?".

 _Dove sei…rispondimi…_

"Niente…eppure avrei dovuto comprenderlo dov'eri finita. Che ci voleva a capirlo! Testarda…che quando lo vidi il tuo cavallo che pascolava placido legato all'albero vicino al dirupo, quello delle more…davvero testarda. Eri ritornata lì, ai rovi!".

 _Oscar…_

 _André sono qui, qui sotto. Vieni sul bordo del prato e guarda sotto!_

 _Che fai laggiù? Tuo padre…ti sta cercando…_

"Oltrepassando con gli occhi il bordo del prato ti vidi, finalmente, giù in fondo alla scarpata, oltre i cespugli. Sotto di te scorreva il fiume e tu te ne stavi in piedi, gli occhi scuri, un poco biechi, che si capiva che avevi paura…perché stavolta c'eri finita da sola là sotto e per giunta senza il permesso di tuo padre e…e c'era che adesso non eri più capace di uscire da là e te lo si leggeva in faccia che non riuscivi a mandarlo giù e che non lo volevi l'aiuto di uno che ti aveva chiamato _mademoiselle!_ Chissà se il tuo viso rosso e accaldato s'era ridotto così perché avevi pianto per la rabbia e per l'orgoglio ferito o per la vergogna? La bocca era serrata in un broncio tremulo e i pugni erano stretti attorno ad un piccolo cestino…".

 _Che hai combinato? Che ti è successo?_

"Non riuscisti proprio a spiegarmelo e vidi la tua testa abbassarsi, che quand'era così, voleva dire che ti arrendevi. Così lascia perdere le domande e cominciai a scendere per raggiungerti. Mi aggrappai ai cespugli d'erba e alla fine arrivai giù. Tu eri più piccola di me ma ti avevano insegnato ad incassare le sconfitte e a tenertele per te e io invece non ero così e mi capitava spesso di frignare come un mocciso e quel giorno lì m'accorsi che avevo la gola chiusa e mi tremavano le mani e avrei voluto piangere e ti presi addosso allora e ti strinsi con tutta la forza che avevo che quasi sentii il tuo cuore battere addosso al mio...".

Stringersi ancora addosso…

Si strinse a lei André, come allora…

"Credo di non averlo più fatto…ecco…eccetto l'altra sera…abbracciarti così, per non lasciarti andare…e tu…anche tu mi abbracciasti…ti ho sentito perderti dentro il mio abbraccio, quasi a volerci entrare dentro e restarci al sicuro da tutto quanto avevamo intorno. Quando tornai a guardarti dovetti sollevarti il viso con la mano e ricordo che ti accarezzai la guancia…era calda e umida e alla fine riuscii a strapparti un sorriso…".

 _Visto che ci sono riuscita!_

 _A far che stupidina?!_

"E poi per risalire su…te ne stavi attaccata a quel benedetto certino di more che avevi raccolto…a saperlo perché avevi deciso così? Chissà forse era per sfidare tuo padre…per regalarli a qualcuno…".

 _Oscar, ma come faccio? Non so nemmeno come faremo a risalire da quaggiù! E con un cestino in mano poi!_

"Ma tu no! Testarda! Che non me lo ricordavo proprio fossi capace di farmi quella faccia un po' così tra il serio ed il supplichevole. Perché tutte le volte che non facevo quello che volevi mi prendevi a calci o mi davi un pizzicotto ma quella volta…".

 _Devo portarli su!_

 _Stupida!_

 _Scemo!_

"Presi a salire col cestino infilato al braccio e tu dietro a mettere le mani dove i miei piedi lasciavano l'impronta. Quel dirupo mi parve diventato una voragine…il giorno prima non era stato così. Solo che adesso avevo paura…avevo paura che ti facessi male e che scivolassi…me la sentii davvero la paura attraversarmi la schiena quando mi accorsi che avevi perso la presa e io riuscii solo a lanciare il cestino via, oltre il bordo e poi a piegarmi per riprenderti. Strinsi la tua mano e chiusi gli occhi e strinsi di più cercando di appiattirmi contro la parete per fare presa con tutto il mio corpo, per non scivolare….stavo scivolando anch'io e tu saresti finita giù, contro il cespuglio o peggio ancora, giù…oltre…pensai ch'ero stato davvero stupido e che ero solo un moccioso senza forze e che non ero riuscito a prendermi cura di te e a tenerti fuori dai guai…"

 _Tieniti!_

"All'improvviso mi sentii sollevare su! Non stavo cadendo ma risalendo su, come se una forza enorme mi stesse tirando fuori da quel buco. Aprii gli occhi e vidi tuo padre. Tirò fuori me come fossi stato un fuscello e io tenni la tua mano ancora più forte e così quando riuscii a guadagnare il bordo, tuo padre afferrò anche te e ti sollevò adagiandoti sul prato. Là sopra, mi ritrovai seduto a terra, l'erba che solleticava le mani sbucciate. Bruciavano. Ero talmente spaventato che mi misi a piangere e mi sedetti a gambe incrociate per terra come un moccioso. E tu niente! Ti alzasti in piedi e guardasti tuo padre che lui ti squadrò dall'alto in basso. Non ti abbracciò, non ti toccò, non ti degnò d'una domanda se stessi bene. T'eri cacciata nei guai per tua esclusiva responsabilità. Non spettava a lui sollevarti da questa colpa…ricordo il tuo silenzio, a labbra serrate…".

 _André vai a prendere i cavalli, Oscar viene con me…_

"Mi alzai, afferrai il cestino ch'era finito poco più in là raccogliendo qualche frutto che era uscito fuori dal coperchio. Sapevo che ci tenevi ma in quel momento non avresti potuto accennare a quel piccolo segreto così ti risparmiai di parlare scambiando con te uno sguardo d'intesa. Recuperai i cavalli e salii sul mio portandomi dietro le redini del tuo. Tuo padre ti fece salire sul suo cavallo e poi si mise dietro di te, mandando l'animale al trotto senza fretta. Si vedeva ch'era arrabbiato e che gli ribolliva il sangue ed il suo silenzio era forse peggiore d'una severa sgridata. Forse si stava chiedendo che ci avrebbe fatto con un carattere simile? Gli avevi disubbidito, due volte di seguito e quello ch'era accaduto era forse peggio di quello che avevi combinato il giorno prima. Quella era stata una sfida bella e buona, nonostante tu fossi così piccola. Me lo chiesi quel giorno se lui ti voleva bene. Mi affiancai al suo cavallo e provai a scrutare i tuoi occhi bassi…la tua bocca imbronciata…il tuo fallimento…te lo si leggeva in faccia…l'orgoglio calpestato dall'incapacità. E poi m'accorsi che le tue mani erano congiunte davanti. E tuo padre, che mai avevo visto abbracciarti prima…non lo faceva mai…aveva proibito a tutti d'abbracciarti…perché poi? Che un abbraccio ti avrebbe reso meno forte e meno…no…lo vidi…tuo padre che t'abbracciava davvero…non solo perché gli eri seduta davanti…e ti sorreggeva perché alla fine ti eri addormentata ed eri lì appoggiata a lui…la sua mano sulle tue…".

 _André sei un bravo bambino. Ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto per Oscar. So che alle volte lei è testarda ma ti chiederei ugualmente di provare a fermarla se dovesse trovarsi nei guai. Lei pare non avere ben chiaro il concetto di pericolo e tu sei più maturo e per questo vorrei che le restassi accanto…_

"Così mi parlò tuo padre, mentre riportavo i cavalli nelle scuderie e lui mi aiutava a togliere le selle…".

 _Per quanto mi riguarda non sei più in punizione…è meglio che tu stia vicino ad Oscar…_

"Sai Jarjayes credo che lui avesse intuito già allora che forse non sarebbe riuscito a piegarti ai suoi insegnamenti…alla sua volontà. Lo devo a lui se siamo rimasti assieme…che destino sarebbe stato il tuo se tuo padre t'avesse cresciuto come le tue sorelle…imbelletate e frivole e svenevoli…brave giovani tutto sommato…buone mogli e devote alla causa del re…ma credo che nessuna di loro sarebbe mai finita là…sotto la Bastiglia…".

 _Merçi monsieur…_

"Testarda…ecco com'eri e come sei…testarda! Nessuno avrebbe potuto importi nulla…nemmeno tuo padre. Nanny venne a salutarmi e mi raccontò che la prima cosa che chiedesti a tuo padre quando ti svegliasti fu di _levarmi la punizione,_ che tanto tu c'eri finita lo stesso al cespuglio di more come il giorno prima e che André non c'entrava un bel niente perché nemmeno c'era e André ci aveva provato a fermarla e gliel'aveva detto di stare attenta a non farsi male…allora…allora compresi che lo avevi fatto per me. Siccome tuo padre non aveva voluto ascoltarti, non aveva accettato le tue giustificazioni, tu avevi cercato di dimostrargli che la decisione di andare a cercare le more era stata tua. Solo tua. Quel giorno come il giorno prima. E che punire me era stata una cosa ingiusta oltre che inutile, perché se tu avessi voluto, tu saresti ritornata in quel posto, una, due, mille volte. Ma ci tenevi a fargli comprendere che era stato solo per me che gli avevi disubbidito…solo per me".

 _Testarda!_

"Rimasi raggomitolato sul letto, contemplando il cielo stellato che faceva capolino nella stanza…non ci potevo credere che tu fossi così. E mi venne l'idea di vederti. Volevo ringraziarti per quello che avevi fatto e volevo sapere se stavi bene. Uscii e in punta di piedi attraversai il corridoio fino alla tua stanza, bussai e senza aspettare entrai facendo capolino per vedere se dormivi. C'era solo una candela che proiettava sulla parete alle spalle la tua ombra. Eri seduta nel letto. Mi guardasti sorridendomi…".

 _Hai visto André. Ci sono riuscita. Non sei più in punizione!_

 _Mio padre mi ha detto che ti ha tolto la punizione perché ha capito che tu non avevi colpa…_

"Ti alzasti in piedi allargando le braccia per dirmelo trionfante, di filato, che i tuoi occhi brillavano quasi avessi avuto la febbre, perché sentivi ch'eri riuscita a fare qualcosa per me, per il tuo amico, qualcosa di giusto che ti rendeva immensamente felice. Testarda ed era vero ch'eri costretta a mettere distanza tra te e gli altri…neanche te ne accorgevi ch'era così ma con me era tutto diverso. Non lo sapevo allora che cosa fosse. Non lo sapevo perché ogni mattina il vuoto che provavo nella notte si riempiva di nuovo di te, quando potevo rivederti. Come non fossi esistito senza te. Come fossi stato ombra, ombra che aveva senso solo attraverso te. Ombra destinata ad essere ombra della tua luce, destinata a starti accanto e che sarebbe sparita per sempre se tu non ci fossi stata…".

 _Sei una sciocca! Potevi farti male…_

 _E tu sei uno scemo e un fifone! La prossima volta ci torno da sola!_

 _Non dirlo nemmeno! Vengo con te! Verrò con te sempre!_

"Rimanemmo a lungo stesi nel tuo letto a mimare con le mani le ombre che la luce della candela proiettava sul muro. Poi non ti sentii più parlare e m'accorsi che ti eri addormentata, rannicchiata contro di me. Mi voltai anch'io dalla tua parte, cullato dal silenzio che era calato nella stanza. Con il mio viso vicinissimo al tuo, le tue labbra dischiuse...decisi ch'era ora di tornarmene a dormire nella mia stanza e provai a scendere dal letto ma non ci riuscii che la mia camicia s'era impigliata…al buio presi a cercare scostando il lenzuolo…".

 _Ma…Oscar lascia la mia camicia, ora devo andare..._

"Tenevi stretto un lembo di stoffa, le dita chiuse che cercai d'aprirle senza svegliarti…una alla volta…".

 _Dai…lasciala…uffa…_

"Ci misi un po', un ditino alla volta e sembrava lo facessi apposta a richiuderli…e poi quando la stoffa fu libera rimasi lì, seduto lì, a guardarti, senza decidermi ad andar via. Era buio ma le intuivo le tue labbra rosse appena dischiuse, le guance morbide, rosate, le ciglia lievi, chiuse sul tuo sonno. Non so cosa mi spinse a farlo ma mi chinai su di te, ti scostai leggermente i capelli dalla fronte e ti baciai piano e poi scesi giù sulla bocca. Ricordo il sapore di more, altre more, la tua bocca sapeva di more. Il mio primo bacio leggero, sfiorato, ad occhi chiusi, col cuore che batteva forte che quasi t'avrebbe svegliato. Un bacio per ringraziarti della tua amicizia, perché eri lì e perché m'avevi fatto entrare nella tua vita e perché ti eri fidata di me ed io finalmente potevo fidarmi di qualcuno. Solo noi due. Solo noi e nessun altro. Ecco, allora…adesso lo sai. E' stato allora che ti ho baciato. Penso che non t'accorgesti di nulla e io non te l'ho mai detto. Il giorno dopo mi abbracciasti e mi dicesti che saremmo sempre stati amici…e io mi ricordo che diventai rosso e ti diedi uno spintone che quasi finisti per terra!".

Le labbra affondarono nell'incavo del collo…

"Ora lo sai Oscar…come vedi il mio primo bacio è stato tanto tempo fa…".

André sorrise a sé stesso.

"Lo so non è la stessa cosa, ma quel bacio che ti diedi quando avevi sette anni vale come quello che mi hai concesso pochi giorni fa. Ti amo…ti ho sempre amato…non lasciarmi Jarjayes…non ti azzardare a farlo! Dio…non riuscirei a vivere senza di te. Non ci sono mai riuscito in passato, nemmeno quando eri tu a volermi lontano. Non devi avere più paura adesso…non devi avere paura di amare…".

La stanchezza, alla fine, prevalse sormontando la voce che s'affievolì a poco a poco.

"Dimenticavo…ricordi? Mia nonna ci fece una bellissima torta con le more e quando tuo padre venne a trovati in camera tua, gli dicesti che erano per lui, che erano un regalo per lui. Ti vuole bene Jarjayes…te ne ha sempre voluto. E tu ne vuoi a lui. Solo che il senso dell'onore vi ha resi ciechi e sordi. Tutt'e due. Ma adesso lo saprai anche tu che tuo padre vuole che tu viva…lo saprai presto…".

57


	3. Cinque

_Made to love_

 _John Legend_

 _ **Cinque**_

 _17 luglio 1789, Parigi, all'alba…_

Sussurri trattenuti, soffocati, imbrigliati, nascosti s'innalzavano nel cuore della notte, vicini forse…

Intercalati, frammisti, spezzati dal crescere delle voci e dei rumori delle ore oscure e sopra fuochi nascosti mantidi occulte soffiavano per accelerare il ritmo.

Colpi ripetuti s'udivano e si mescolavano ai respiri più vicini…

Nel sonno, le parole s'erano sciolte ed erano giunte ad alleviare il dolore.

 _Non riesco a muovermi…_

 _Dove sono?_

 _Non ricordo d'esser mai stata qui…_

 _Mi fa male il braccio…_

 _Brucia sì, brucia da morire e non riesco a respirare._

 _Non riesco a respirare…_

 _Non riesco a muovermi…_

La gola arsa dal fuoco che pareva essersi appiattito lì, a tirare giù, in fondo alle viscere, il respiro, che i muscoli non ce la facevano ad allargare i polmoni e a colmarli d'aria…

Nella stretta parevano rami rinsecchiti quelli che trattenevano braccia e gambe, persino i capelli, attorcigliati, stretti.

 _Non vedo…nulla…_

 _Vorrei gridare…_

 _Vorrei uscire…_

Le pareva di star per piangere che non le era accaduto spesso nella vita.

Il viso, sì, lacrime rigavano il viso…

Ma dannazione…

 _Respirare…_

 _Mandar giù queste dannate lacrime…_

 _Devo muovermi, Dio, devo muovermi, non posso restare qui…_

 _Sono sola…_

 _Non c'è nessuno…_

 _Non riesco a muovermi…_

 _Che diavolo ci faccio qui?_

 _André?_

 _Dove sei André?_

 _Aiutami…_

L'incedere infuocato della carne nella carne, posseduta per denaro, per scherno, per vizio, per disprezzo, ruppe il silenzio delle stanche ore della notte, perché non poteva esserci tregua al lavoro delle puttane e ogni ora era propizia per corrompere i sensi nell'amplesso che divora istanti di solitudine.

 _I colpi, dannazione, li sento…_

 _Mi sembra d'esser nell'antro di Vulcano…_

 _I respiri, le voci…_

 _Non posso muovermi…_

 _Se non riuscirò a respirare morirò…_

 _Non posso morire adesso…non voglio…_

 _Sento la mia voce ma le labbra sono immobili…_

 _Sento le lacrime, non riesco a fermarle…_

 _Sto perdendo la mia battaglia…_

 _Non potrò più vederti, sentire la tua voce…_

 _Voglio le tue mani, le voglio sul mio viso, su di me._

 _Voglio le tue braccia, voglio che tu mi tenga stretta e non mi lasci più._

 _Non voglio morire, non adesso…._

Lame incandescenti forgiate in forme taglienti e forti per inciderla la carne, quell'altra, e farsi strada tra le uniformi delle guarnigioni invasori, colpo dopo colpo, battito dopo battito…

L'odore acre dei carboni accesi si mescolava ai profumi oleosi della bettola, sentori piatti e sempre uguali di pelle umida e spezzata, di fugaci sospiri, mentre l'acqua accoglieva le punte metalliche acuminate, lucide, ribollendo e sputando vapore e la carne accoglieva la carne, di nascosto dalla città che volgeva all'alba.

 _André, ti prego._

 _Aiutami ad un uscire da qui…_

 _Non lasciarmi…_

Lo sguardo tentò di sollevarsi, ch'era buio là, dentro lo strano incubo, dove s'avvertivano i colpi d'un martello che forgiava lame e i respiri di puttane che accoglievano gli spasmi di orgasmi venduti.

 _Madamigella prendete la mia mano…_

 _Una voce…_

 _La tua voce…_

 _André….aiutami ti prego…._

Lo vide Oscar, davanti a sè quel bambino dai capelli neri, lunghi, raccolti e occhi verdi, grandi e brillanti che tante volte aveva incrociato e che ormai erano parte di lei.

Erano _lei…_

 _André….sei tu…_

 _Sono qui per aiutarvi mademoiselle…prendete la mia mano…_

Il bambino allungò la mano.

Era piccola ma forte e chiuse la sua e la sua provò a stringersi a sua volta, ch'era faticoso restare lì senza potersi muovere e senza respirare e nella testa i suoni confusi che accerchiavano i sensi…

Nella stretta ritrovò la vita, la strana solitudine che tutti ci avevano costruito intorno, perché lei non s'azzardasse a chiedere di una bambola o di una carezza di troppo o non finisse per frignare come una mocciosa senza ripetto di sé…

Si strinsero le due mani e s'ascoltarono, i palmi stretti aderenti l'uno all'altro, morbidi e sicuri e certi di chi fossero, come scivolava addosso la certezza d'esserci sempre stati e d'aver fatto parte l'uno della vita dell'altra, così, come il vento soffia e l'alba sorge.

 _Ora devo andare…non cacciarti nei guai Jarjayes…o tuo padre ti sgriderà!_

Rise divertito André, voltandosi ed allontanandosi, salutando.

 _No…aspetta… non te ne andare…André…aspetta…_

Andare fuori di lì…

Sgusciare fuori dal sordo ripercuotersi di suoni che annientavano la mente…

Andare verso André… tenergli la mano forte.

 _Non lasciarmi André…. ti prego non lasciarmi…_

Una porta si chiuse non troppo silenziosamente.

Passi veloci rincorsero risate un poco sgraziate.

Nessuna luce, il petto bruciava.

Non poteva bastare a sé stessa, non poteva più essere così…

D'istinto strinse la mano.

E sentì una mano dentro la sua…

Il buio rimase nello sguardo che si spalancò sul soffitto scuro…

Ci provò a gridare per levarsi di dosso l'oscurità.

"Ssshh!"

Una mano sulla bocca per catturare il grido e lei avrebbe voluto saltare su e alzarsi e liberarsi e…

"Oscar…Dio…sono io…André!".

Gli occhi si piantarono negli occhi ed il respiro quasi si perse.

Lo riconobbe…

La mano sulla bocca si sollevò leggera…

"Ssshhh…non gridare…sei al sicuro…".

Le prese il viso, l'accarezzò piano e poi più forte...

Scostò i capelli, Andrè, per ficcarsi negli occhi di lei che s'erano aperti finalmente, la fronte umida, la bocca dischiusa a chiedere aria…

Chiese aria di nuovo.

Un colpo secco di tosse chiuse il respiro di nuovo.

"Dio…ti prego…sono io…".

S'immerse nello sguardo accostandosi alla bocca, baciandola piano, schiudendola...

L'abbracciò stringendosi alla testa…

"Respira…respira…non gridare però!" – sussurrò André – "Non gridare…".

S'intonavano ritmiche batture di fuori…

Un'altra porta sbattè più forte lasciando campo libero all'odore acre della legna arsa e del metallo forgiato ancora caldo.

Sentore aspro si riverberò nella gola costringendola a scivolare nell'abbraccio, a stringersi per non annegare nel sangue che risorse dalla gola.

"Aiutami…".

"Sì…sono qui…".

L'accarezzò André sulle spalle e sulla schiena scivolando sulla camicia fradicia di sudore, appiccicata, stantia di sangue e polvere da sparo e terrore d'essersi persi.

Anche lui avrebbe voluto gridare che gli pareva che a lei sarebbe stato concesso solo quell'istante, solo quello, per beffarsi di lui e fargli credere che s'era svegliata e che sarebbe vissuta, mentre adesso la vita gli scivolava via dalle dita e allora se la strinse addosso Oscar, più forte, ma non troppo perché sennò lei non ci sarebbe mica riuscita a respirare.

"Respira amore mio…sono qui…".

Le dita si chiusero sulla schiena di lui e presero a muoversi, anche se il braccio faceva male, e lei si chiese perché ma alla fine non aveva importanza, mentre ascoltava il torace di lui, le braccia, la schiena, il corpo tutto impresso nel proprio, ed era vero allora che André era lì ed era vero che l'aveva visto là, sotto le torri della fortezza, anche se le era sembrato impossibile, perché quell'uniforme insanguinata e quel buco scuro sul cuore…

Ci aveva passato le dita sopra la stoffa macchiata della sua uniforme.

"Sei vivo…" – sussurrò piano.

"Sì…".

"Che cosa è successo…" – usciva piano la voce, per raccordarsi ai pensieri che s'erano fermati alle immagini scure, là, sotto il camminamento della Senna, là sotto Pont Notre Dame…

"Non adesso…respira…sei viva…".

"Tu…".

Si contrassero i muscoli per slacciarsi dall'abbraccio.

Non si fidava.

Doveva vederlo, che se non era André…

Che se fosse stata ancora dentro quel dannato incubo…

Si scostò e corse al volto, i capelli neri a nascondere la fronte, la barba un poco lunga che pizzicava sotto il tocco delle dita.

Scostò la frangia e le dita incontrarono la cicatrice…

Chiuse gli occhi Oscar ed annusò il sentore che conosceva ed ascoltò il respiro appoggiandosi alla fronte…

"Sei tu…".

Riconobbe il volto affondando le mani nei capelli.

Era quanto bastava e del resto non volle sapere altro, né dove si trovava, né come c'era arrivata.

Prese ad accarezzarli i capelli, prese a sfiorarla la pelle del viso…

Faceva fatica a muoversi, sentiva dolore dappertutto…

Ma non era importante in quel momento.

Passò le dita sulle labbra, voleva appoggiarci le dita su quelle labbra, per sentirle, accarezzarle, assaggiare di nuovo il sapore…

"Sei tu…" – sospirò di nuovo.

"Pensavi non sarei stato qui?".

"Ti ho visto…là sotto Pont Notre Dame…ti hanno colpito…e poi…i tuoi occhi…non mi vedevi più…Dio…".

L'azzurro s'aprì per imprimersi la luce dello sguardo.

"Ssshhh…ti vedo…" – obiettò André accarezzandola.

Voleva averla su di sé viva, mobile…

"Tu…".

"Riesco a vederti…ti vedo ancora…".

Oscar chiuse gli occhi.

Strisciò la fronte contro la fronte, scivolando con le dita sul viso, di nuovo, ad imprimerselo nella mente, prima le tempie poi l'incavo degli occhi, poi le labbra dischiuse, su cui passò il pollice perché il tatto tornasse a far proprio il sentore e così la mente, subito dietro.

Gli occhi di nuovo dentro gli occhi…

"Sono stato fortunato…" – sussurrò lui a sua volta lasciandosi accarezzare.

La voce uscì piano, non convinta.

"Che stai dicendo…quella pallottola…".

"Non ci pensare…".

André si sporse, allungò la mano e poi corse alla mano ficcandoci dentro qualcosa…

"Che…" – respirò lei.

Gli occhi erano chiusi a respirarsi sulla pelle…

"Te l'ho sempre detto che mio padre era un bravo fabbro…".

Oscar sgranò lo sguardo piantandosi di nuovo su di lui.

L'incedere del martello sull'incudine a piegare il metallo incandescente riprese il ritmo incessante.

Le dita si chiusero stringendo l'assurdo intreccio di forze che s'erano abbracciate e strette e...

"Dio…André…tu riesci a vedere…davvero?".

Lui tirò un respiro fondo. Non aveva più senso mentire o negare.

"Un poco…te l'ho detto…".

L'altra strinse le dita al viso, come per sincerarsi che la verità fosse quella. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato che lui non avesse visto più. Fissò lo sguardo verde…

Lui le sorrise, segno che l'intesa era colmata dai sensi.

"Ma dove siamo?" – chiese mentre una fitta percorse i muscoli.

"Siamo a Parigi…questo lo so per certo, ma non chiedermi dove di preciso…credo dalle parti di Rue de La Forge…non lo so non m'interessa…".

Oscar abbassò gli occhi aprendoli piano. Il calore della mano s'era riverberato sul disco piatto della piccola trottola bucata, la pallottola impressa ed inchiodata nel disco d'acciaio, tutto riscaldato dalla febbre…

Bruciava lo strano groviglio di forze contrapposte che s'erano prese gioco della morte…

"Rue de La Forge…e questo…".

"Questo è tutto…" – disse André piano allargando la mano, dove giaceva il ricordo d'un lontano compleanno, trafitto dalla Storia.

"Questo ti ha salvato?" – replicò lei con un filo di voce.

"Sì…ha salvato tutti e due…".

Ricordava Oscar. A poco a poco le ombre del tredici luglio si allargarono nella mente.

"I _miei_ soldati…".

La gola si chiuse di nuovo.

"No…ti prego…siamo vivi…non costringermi a chiedere scusa perché noi lo siamo e altri…e gli altri no…".

"Che cosa è successo…dimmelo…".

"Romanov mi ha trascinato via…lo hanno colpito e lui si è buttato su di me e…le ultime parole che mi ha detto…".

 _Non t'azzardare a morire Grandier…il nostro comandante ti aspetta…_

Le dita strinsero forte il corpo.

"Mi ha fatto da scudo, io ero mezzo morto e così quelli che sparavano non si sono accorti che non lo ero davvero…mi sono lasciato levare la giacca dell'uniforme…e…".

"E…".

"Sai come vanno queste cose a Parigi…qualcuno m'ha riconosciuto e ha deciso di ricordarsi quando ce ne andavamo a pattugliare la città…".

"Chi…".

"Credo quel Danilly…".

"L'informatore…".

"Sì, quello di Fabourg Saint Antoine…è stato lui che mi ha tirato fuori da là sotto…".

Oscar rammentò che l'aveva visto quel tizio, quello che indossava il tricorno come se si sentisse davvero un dannato nobile, là a Fabourg Saint Antoine, quando s'era svegliata, al mattino del quattordici, e credeva che quello l'avesse mandato Alain perché era Alain quello che aveva visto subito dopo.

Allora comprese.

"Gli ho chiesto di cercarti…non riuscivo a venire da te…" – continuò André.

La mano si aprì…

Oscar s'impose di cercare quel punto, l'ennesima prova che André era vivo.

Scorse sul petto aprendo la mano, piano, incontrò un punto caldo, più gonfio…

"Qui…".

"Il colpo è stato forte…non riuscivo a respirare e…basta adesso…".

"Ti ho cercato tanto…temevo che non saresti più tornato. Ti avevo perduto…ti ho chiamato…non riuscivo a venire da te…poi sei venuto tu….ti ho visto...come da bambini. Mi hai detto di non avere paura ed io sono riuscita a tornare…sì…".

Erano giorni che non si toccavano.

Anche lui se le prese addosso le sue mani portandosele al viso…

"Non è stato facile… sei stata via…sei stata lontana. Ma adesso sei qui e posso vederti e puoi vedermi. E posso toccarti e…".

Riuscì solamente a ripetere il nome, nient'altro.

Perché il nome era tutto.

Lei, il suo nome.

Lei, solo lei, lì, davanti a sé, viva e la poteva guardare e poteva guardarsi in lei.

"Oscar…".

Le forze si dispersero di nuovo.

La voce era tornata lontana, debole come se faticasse ad uscire.

Ma non aveva altro da dire.

Perché lui era lì ed era tornata, finalmente, dal lungo viaggio, faticoso e senza meta.

La luce del giorno s'imponeva tiepida e pareva che tutt'intorno lo strano rimestare di suoni e colpi e respiri si fosse finalmente acquietato. Il giorno esigeva accortezza e riposo.

La fucina che fabbricava armi s'era ammansita e le lame era state racchiuse nel ventre caldo della città che le avrebbe esibite al primo accenno di tracotanza monarchica.

Le alcove s'erano raffreddate e la clientela si avviava alle proprie faccende, per non esser scoperta da mogli e fidanzate ed amanti.

"Dimmi che è successo…".

André s'irrigidì…

L'ansia di sapere esibita feriva, che forse ne aveva lei di questioni da raccontare, molte più di quelle che potevano interessare di quel dannato quattordici luglio, là, sotto le torri nere della Bastiglia.

Glielo avrebbe detto André ad Oscar che adesso non poteva uscire.

Nessuno dei due sarebbe tornato alla vita di prima, che le scelte si pagano, fino in fondo, per il resto della vita.

"Perche invece non mi hai detto che stai male?" – obiettò lui staccandosi e fissandola.

Il silenzio rivelò la risposta ch'era ovvia per una come lei, di poche parole, poco avezza a rivelare i propri guai, i propri sentimenti…

"Perché?" – chiese lui di nuovo.

Un balletto di contestazioni.

"Tu…nemmeno tu sei stato sincero…" – come a dire…

 _André la risposta la sai, è la stessa che tu avresti dato a me se io avessi scoperto che non ci vedi più…anche tu in fondo mi hai mentito…_

"Devi riposare adesso…è quasi l'alba…ho solo dell'acqua…ma Rosalie ha detto che tornerà…".

"Rosalie?".

La mente si sforzò di ricordare.

"Lei e Bernard ci stanno aiutando…".

Oscar prese a guardarsi attorno. Era viva, Dio, ma non conosceva quel posto.

Si sarebbe aspettata al più di ritrovarsi a casa sua, o, molto più verosimilmente in una cella…

Forse non della Bastiglia a quel punto.

"Che è successo?" – ripetè di nuovo, che adesso la propria voce, quella che dirigeva i gesti dei propri soldati quella la ricordava, come i rugginosi puntamenti dei cannoni verso le mura della fortezza.

"La gente di Parigi è riuscita ad entrare nella fortezza…alla fine…e…".

Va bene…

Era verosimile fosse accaduto ma perché adesso erano lì?

"André!" – sibilò lei – "Perché siamo qui?".

Un sospiro, che non aveva senso girarci attorno. Le scelte si pagano, tutte, fino in fondo.

"I soldati che sono sopravvissuti…sembra verranno riammessi nei ranghi della nuova milizia parigina…".

"Non saranno considerati disertori quindi? Chi…".

"Si sono salvati in trenta tra le due compagnie. Pierre Houlin…Alain…ma lui vuole aspettare…".

"Perché?".

"Il Marchese Lafayette è stato messo al comando della nuova milizia…il re ha pensato che scegliere un uomo gradito al popolo, per guidare i soldati che avranno il compito di presidiare la città, potesse esser considerato un gesto di riappacificazione. La gente è tornata a credere nel sovrano…".

"Lafayette non è ben visto dalla famiglia reale…".

"Alain allora ha un punto in comune con la nostra regina!" – disse André con un mezzo sorriso ben ricordando la discreta avversione che serpeggiava tra La Reine ed il marchese, eroe della Guerra d'Indipendenza Americana, ma non per questo esente dall'altezzoso disprezzo riservatogli dalla famiglia reale – "Sai che accade vero? Il marchese non ha mai fatto mistero di voler essere il protagonista indiscusso della scena!".

"E…".

"Alain mi ha detto che non sa se tornare a fare il soldato…per adesso…".

"Che – sta – accadendo André?!" – chiese lei più risoluta che lo sapeva che lei era diversa dall'essere un semplice soldato, un militare. Lei era…

"Le disposizioni a beneficio dei soldati non pare varranno anche per gli ufficiali…".

Se la strinse addosso di nuovo Oscar che gli parve avesse preso a tremare di febbre, di nuovo, e di rabbia e di…

"Per gli ufficiali…" – ripetè lei poco convinta.

 _Non tutti gli ufficiali…_

"Tuo padre…".

"Mio padre…mio padre sa…".

"Tuo padre…è venuto per vederti…ci ha confermato che è necessario restare…nascosti…per un po'…".

Non aveva senso in quel momento scivolare nel vuoto che s'era aperto nella vita di Oscar François de Jarjayes e nel tradimento che le aveva procurato il bando silenzioso ed occulto da parte dei generali, suoi superiori.

"Adesso basta…o mi costringerai ad andarmene…devi riposare ancora qualche ora…".

L'abbraccio si sciolse un poco mentre i corpi parevano volersi avvinghiare ancora di più, attraverso forze non tanto misteriose quanto guardinghe.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi. Era stanca…

Rimasero così, in silenzio, senza parlare, che in fondo, da sempre, era così che parlavano.

E adesso parlavano immersi nello stesso respiro.

Nient'altro che questo.

"Una cosa per volta…sei stata male…il quattordici sei stata ferita ad un braccio e ti abbiamo trascinata via dal fuoco dei cecchini della Bastiglia. All'inizio ci eravamo rifugiati nella casa di Rosalie e Bernard ma nemmeno quello era più un posto sicuro…".

 _Perché?-_ avrebbe voluto chiedere – _Perché nemmeno quello sarebbe stato un posto sicuro?_

"I soldati del Generale Bouillè ti stanno cercando….ci stanno cercando…e anche quelli di tuo padre…".

"Mio padre…mio padre mi sta cercando con i suoi soldati?" - sgranò gli occhi, non capiva - "Hai detto che…che mi ha visto…".

Nulla tornava…

Suo padre l'aveva vista eppure i suoi soldati la stavano cercando…

Nulla tornava…

"E' stato lui a chiedermi di restare nascosti…non si fida…".

"Perche?".

"No! Adesso basta!".

"Io non tornerò indietro…" – disse lei piano fissando il muro scrostato.

 _Ecco perché dobbiamo restare nascosti –_ avrebbe voluto dirle André – _Non adesso…non voglio spiegartelo adesso…_

"Oscar…" – la voce si fece ferma – "Tuo padre è stato qui. Ti ha visto…ed è rimasto sconvolto perché lui non avrebbe mai voluto tutto questo…".

"Sua figlia ha tradito di nuovo…".

Una sorta di nenia che conduceva lontano…

"No…ascoltami…sua figlia è malata…è questo che ha visto e solo di questo gl'importa. Se n'è andato chiedendo di avvertirlo quando ti saresti svegliata e ha detto che avrebbe fatto in modo di distogliere i suoi soldati dal cercarti in questo quartiere. Non so se accetterà mai l'idea che tutti gli uomini sono uguali, che sono uguali e che non è possibile che i privilegi di pochi distruggano l'esistenza ed i sogni di tante persone ma questo per lui non ha importanza adesso. Lui ti vuole viva…credo che adesso non abbia più importanza ciò che è accaduto…".

"Tu dici che mio padre potrebbe arrivare a fare questo? Che potrebbe decidere di aiutarci? André lui è un soldato, è un militare e non so se potrà mai accettare tutto questo…".

"Io non lo so…non m'interessa…non gl'interessa…credimi…vuole che tu viva…".

Le parole la zittirono, che erano davvero soprendenti per uno come suo padre…

In silenzio le dita s'intrecciarono, che non era facile nemmeno quello d'accettare, così come fosse stato così da sempre…

E c'era la paura d'aver incisa sulla pelle l'assenza dell'altro…

Rimasero in silenzio.

Abbracciati. Stretti.

Il respiro riempiva la stanza buia e vuota che non era ancora giorno e fuori solo qualche latrato di cane randagio spezzava la quiete.

Il silenzio pareva sorprendentemente assordante adesso, a confronto dei colpi di fucile e di cannone riecheggiati nei giorni precedenti per strade di Parigi, che restavano comunque presidiate da soldati, quelli di Parigi e quelli stranieri, mentre la gente, gli altri, i parigini, i forestieri, i disperati, gl'idealisti, i combattenti, i ruffiani, tutti…

Tutti volevano riprendersela la loro città e cacciare via gli altri, quegli altri, gli aristocratici, agli accaparratori, i benestanti.

Si persero i pensieri nel dubbio che la folla là fuori era da capire se fosse stata davvero consapevole di ciò che voleva e che forse era vero fosse in balia di sé stessa e allora chiunque avrebbe potuto tirarla dalla sua parte ed usarla, consapevolmente o meno, per dar vita ad una spietata caccia alle streghe.

Unita, la folla si dispiegava come forza devastante, incontrollabile e pericolosa per chiunque non avesse raccolto il suo favore e la sua simpatia.

E la paura di perdersi di nuovo indusse le forze a cedere…

E a guardarsi, di sbieco, per vedere se si era davvero loro, e ad annusarsi attraverso le dita e a toccarsi dentro, laggiù, nel fondo della mente che conserva il sentore conosciuto ed occulto dell'altro e poi ad ascoltare il battito silenzioso che accompagna il contatto lieve delle labbra baciate piano, ch'era pericoloso perdersi nell'altro, che si era proprio finiti dentro una bettola, con il suo andirivieni di puttane e clientucoli, e là, di là, c'era davvero un dannato fabbro, figlio di Vulcano, che s'era messo a forgiare picche e lance e lame da piantare sui bastoni e sulle scope, che il popolo aveva solo quelle per combattere.

Avevano paura.

Lei d'averlo perso e lui di perderla, lì, lì sotto, dentro la pancia di Parigi.

"Sono stanca André…".

"Lo so…devi riposare…".

La costrinse a distendersi e fece per alzarsi per lasciarle più spazio.

Non era più tempo di lasciarlo andare invece…

Lei l'afferrò per la camicia.

"Resta…non lasciarmi…".

"Va bene…".

Si voltò sul fianco che volgeva a lui, ritrovandosi viso a viso, occhi ad occhi.

Non ebbe paura di stringersi a lui e rannicchiarsi nelle braccia, con la testa nell'incavo della spalla, e adagiare la testa sul petto ed ascoltare, ad occhi chiusi ora, il battito, l'incedere del cuore e della vita.

Il calore del respiro sul collo scivolò giù, nella schiena, divorando i dubbi e riallacciando il ricordo…

Un brivido…

La candela era ormai spenta e solo qualche filo di luce filtrava dalla finestrella coperta che dava sulla camera.

Rosalie bussò e poi si fece coraggio ed entrò.

Lo sguardo cercò nella stanza, aspettandosi un movimento, un cenno, una parola…

Rimase sulla porta però quando scorse l'abbraccio che legava le due esistenze, che lei se l'era immaginato, solo non s'immaginava che sarebbe stato così, così terribilmente vivo, osservare l'abbandono dei due corpi, vicini, nel sonno, immersi e lievi, eppure stretti e chiusi.

Erano vivi tutt'e due…

Erano vivi e questo bastava.

Mentre richiudeva la porta dietro di sé alzò lo sguardo e vide Alain che le veniva incontro.

"Buongiorno…" – la voce uscì dubbiosa – "Come sta il comandante? Posso vederla?".

Rosalie gli sorrise sforzandosi di non lasciarsi trasportare da un eccesso di malizia, seppur tentò di far intendere all'altro che sì, il comandante stava bene e che no, lui non poteva vederla, adesso.

Socchiuse gli occhi e poi si diresse verso Alain che la sovrastava dall'alto della sua statura, che lei al confronto sembrava una bambina e quando Alain l'aveva conosciuta aveva istintivamente pensato alla sua Diane.

"Buongiorno anche a te Alain. Oggi è una splendida giornata. Sì, ho visto _il tuo comandante_. Sta ancora riposando ma credo stia meglio. Meglio sì! Ma non credo sia il caso di disturbarla, per il momento…".

Le parole sussurrate, il tono della voce disteso, i gesti fluidi e lievi, Rosalie si permise di prendere l'altro sottobraccio e di forzare delicatamente la resa del soldato.

"Direi che per il momento non è proprio il caso di disturbarla. Vieni…sono riuscita a trovare della frutta e del pane…ce n'è per tutti…tra poco anche Bernard arriverà e direi che dovremmo chiarire il da farsi".

"Appunto…Mademoiselle Rosalie, appunto per questo io vorrei vedere almeno André. Parlargli per capire cosa sarebbe meglio fare!".

Rosalie sorrise intensamente e fu proprio costretta ad alzare lo sguardo verso l'altro e l'altro alla fine le lesse in viso un soffio di felicità e i suoi occhi parlarono meglio di qualsiasi parola o discorso.

"Oh…oh…ecco…ho capito!" – balbettò Alain – "No…sì…ecco…forse ho capito. Mi sa che anche André sta riposando vero?".

"Proprio così Alain, adesso andiamo. Torneremo più tardi…".

Entrava la luce adesso nella squallida stanzetta, filtrando prepotente dalla finestra coperta, in quel mattino caldo di luglio.

Entrava lambendo il profilo pallido di Oscar che adesso André osservava, mentre lei dormiva, e lui stava lì assorto, il calore della fronte impresso nella mano, che lei era ancora calda, aveva la febbre.

Mantenne lo sguardo sui lineamenti, vicinissimo, le ciglia lievi, chiuse, a chiudere il suo sonno leggero, la bocca morbida, rosata, appena dischiusa, quasi stesse per parlare di nuovo e chiedere e sorridere ed imbronciarsi.

Si alzò sollevandosi, sgusciando fuori, che non avrebbe voluto lasciarla, ma doveva…

Doveva uscire e capire di chi avrebbe potuto fidarsi e a chi avrebbe potuto affidare la vita di lei e quindi doveva vedere gli altri, Rosalie, Alain, Bernard…

Non erano in molti.

E doveva avvertire il generale che la figlia s'era svegliata e che era viva e che adesso sarebbe stato ancora più difficile tenerla nascosta.

Tenerla lì…

Scostò un poco il telo che opprimeva la luce perché quel posto ora era decisamente troppo buio e il buio non era più tollerato che forse davvero il buio, fino ad allora era stato il padrone delle loro vite ed era stato necessario sopportarlo, quasi fosse una medicina con il potere di curare il dolore, la lontananza, la disperazione del non sapere.

André desiderava la luce, perché lei si era svegliata quella notte, si erano parlati, lei era tornata da lui e lui non voleva altro buio che la luce se l'era meritata…

Voleva tornare a vederla viva, libera.

Un raggio bucò la penombra e si posò sulla massa bionda adagiata sul cuscino, sul corpo che riposava morbido, abbandonato ma non perso, non distante, non doloroso come nei giorni precedenti.

Era raggomitolata sul fianco. Era rimasta così, per restare accanto a lui, come quella bambina con cui aveva vissuto da bambino, sfinita nella giornata d'estate…

Non s'era mossa.

Il corpo immaginato sotto il lenzuolo leggero, i fianchi magri…

André li percorse, pensandosi a sfiorare le gambe bianche, e poi a tornar su alla linea del collo che scompariva nell'incavo della camicia e la stoffa leggermente mossa dal respiro tenue.

Rimase così ad osservarla.

Sarebbe voluto tornare da lei, abbracciarla di nuovo, stringerla e non lasciarla, ma si decise e strinse i pugni e s'avviò fuori, qualche passo nella penobra che lo costrinse a guardarsi attorno, che la notte precedente proprio non l'aveva trovata la forza di riconoscere i particolari e a raccapezzarsi dove fosse, che sempre più spesso gli veniva d'istinto di lasciar perdere le immagini sfocate che confondevano i sensi e allora chiudeva gli occhi, tutt'e due, immaginandosi di non aver più necessità di altra luce che quella degli altri sensi…

Quelli che ancora gli consentivano di vedere…

 _Cinque…_

No…

Dio, gli servivano tutti per averla addosso e respirarla e toccarla ed annusarla e vederla ed assaggiarla…

Voci sommesse e conosciute lo condussero verso un corridoio rischiarato dalle finestrelle a lato, alte, che davano forse su un cortile chiuso.

Aprì la porta e gli sguardi s'incrociarono guardinghi, sgranati, commossi…

Alain saltò su piantandogli addosso occhi indagatori…

"Allora?".

"Buongiorno…Oscar…questa mattina, presto si è svegliata. Abbiamo parlato, anche se solo per poco. Sta meglio ma è molto stanca…le ho raccontato del quattordici e…".

"E…" – s'insinuò Alain contratto.

"E…lo ricorda…ma non si da pace per i soldati che sono morti e…".

Alain tirò un respiro fondo. Era tipico di lei e, dannazione, nemmeno lui si capacitava che tanti suoi compagni non ci fossero più, mentre gli altri, quelli ch'erano sopravvissuti, se n'erano tornati a servire la Francia e il popolo, quando il marchese li aveva ripresi tra le fila della Milizia Parigina.

Lui no, non voleva farlo, ma se fosse servito, sarebbe tornato…

"Devo parlarvi…" – continuò André.

Lo sguardo s'abbassò su quello di Bernard.

Non era difficile comprendere l'argomento, perché anche loro erano lì da ore a discutere e anche loro erano lì a chiedersi che sarebbe accaduto...

Le scelte non si possono cambiare o aggirare e non si può far finta che la storia non presenterà mai il conto per un tradimento.

"Adesso che starà meglio…" – Alain prese a parlare per primo. Gl'interessava quello…

"Potremo portarla via…".

Anche Alain era un tipo pragmatico.

"E' presto…" – disse André piano che il tono della voce non pareva riferirsi solo alla salute del comandante.

Gli altri si zittorono.

"Certo che voglio portarla via, ma credo sia ancora presto…".

Il silenzio s'amplificò e s'appesantì al pensiero che poche parole sussurrate in un mattino chiaro di luglio non avrebbero consentito di ammettere altra realtà che quelle poche parole.

"Devo portarla via…via da Parigi…" – continuò André – "Suo padre…il generale ha ricevuto una confidenza da…da Sua Maestà la Regina…".

Alain s'irrigidì che dei nobili e di quei demoni della famiglia reale non ne voleva sentir parlare nemmeno di sbieco o di striscio.

Piantò una faccia lugubre su André e l'altro sollevò lo sguardo e lo ricambiò sibilando che poche parole.

"Pare che alcuni generali…uno in particolare…".

Il respiro trattenuto e Alain ebbe un guizzo dello sguardo e comprese di chi si stesse parlando.

"Non è certo che accadrà…ma lei è nobile e un nobile che tradisce la causa dei re e che tradisce il re non può essere considerato alla stessa stregua d'un soldato figlio del popolo che torna ad essere un soldato per servire quel popolo che altrimenti le butterebbe giù le mura di Versailles…".

"Lei è nobile…" – sussurrò Alain.

E André lo guardò severo…

"Ecco…adesso lo capirai che vuole dire essere nobili….adesso lo capirai perché non volevo che tornasse…tra di noi… è possibile che quelli non accetteranno il suo tradimento e la cercheranno…".

Rosalie afferrò la mano del marito e Bernard si contrasse di fronte ad una visione cinica e veritiera. In fondo non era per quello che si combatteva all'Assemblea Nazionale?

Perché tutti gli uomini fossero uguali e nessuno avesse diritto di vita e di morte su nessuno?

Che fosse appeso sulla testa d'un poveraccio o d'un nobile, il cappio, per Bernard non faceva differenza.

Ma Oscar era nobile e allora la differenza c'era…

Dio, che l'aveva vista bene la faccia di Monsieur Maximilien Robespierre quando, il quattordici, all'alba, alcuni di loro s'erano presentati per dirgli che la gente s'era stancata di vedersi puntare addosso i fucili e i cannoni e adesso la gente voleva fare da sé e quello s'era ritrovato spiazzato e negli occhi Bernard gli aveva letto il terrore di non essere più lui a comandare la ribellione.

Scommettere sulla nobiltà d'animo di Monsieur Maximilien Robespierre sarebbe stato troppo rischioso. Non era certo che quella nobiltà non avrebbe preso presto a cozzare contro il desiderio d'esser lui, e solo lui, l'artefice del cambiamento…

Nemmeno su Monsieur Robespierre a quel punto ci si poteva contare.

Anche se lei s'era quasi fatta ammazzare per aiutare la gente a tirar giù la Bastiglia.

Ormai Bernard l'aveva capito…

Era duro da mandar giù ma…

"Parla chiaro Grandier…che sta accadendo?" – l'incalzò Alain.

"E' possibile che sia stato emesso un bando capitale…" – disse l'altro tagliando corto.

"Cosa?" – Bernard si stupì. Ne aveva sentite tante in vita sua contro il popolo, ma che i nobili si facessero la guerra tra loro...

"Non dire idiozie André!" – si sollevò Alain – "Per aver tirato giù a cannonate una dannata fortezza adesso quelli vorrebbero…".

"La sua testa Alain!" – chiosò cinico André – "Cosa credi che significhi appartenere alla nobiltà? Fare quello che si ritiene meglio per la propria coscienza e poi ravvedersi e magari fare finta di nulla? E' accaduto per molto meno in questo paese che si pretendesse la testa d'un traditore. Forse non ne sei al corrente…chi attenta alla vita del re…chi contesta la monarchia e mette in discussione lo stato delle cose…non può avere diritto di continuare a vivere come nulla fosse accaduto…".

"Il comandante…lei è amica della regina…" – disse Roasalie piano, che se le ricordava le rare occasioni in cui era stata ammessa a Versailles e l'aveva conosciuta la regina e poi la sincera devozione che Oscar nutriva per lei e anche lei, anche Maria Antonietta, l'aveva sempre ammirata e…

"Sua Maestà non ha potuto fare altro che avvertire il Generale Jarjayes…" – spiegò André.

"Dannazione Grandier! Il re ha un potere immenso in questo paese. Divino! Così dicono quelli che gli stanno attorno! E permetterebbe una cosa simile? Che razza di re sarebbe se…".

"E come tu sai bene l'Assemblea Nazionale vuole che questo potere non sia più tale! E come tu sai ci sono generali e ministri vicini al sovrano che possono tutto. Quasi più dello stesso re. Il nostro sovrano non è una persona violenta. Ma c'è chi lo è anche per lui…".

Rosalie abbassò lo sguardo.

Alain tirò un pugno sul tavolo.

"Non è questo a cui voglio pensare adesso…" – proseguì André – "Se quello che ha detto il medico è vero…se la sua malattia, per quanto potrà darle una breve tregua, non potrà migliorare…io devo portarla via per…".

Si zittì André che non le voleva nemmeno pronunciare quelle dannate parole.

"Non deve accadere!" – sussurrò piano come per dirsi che era stato assurdo anche solo pensarla quell'eresia dannata.

Bernard si fece coraggio.

Sollevò lo sguardo e prese a parlare, che pure lui era un tipo pragmatico e non aveva senso girarci attorno alla questione.

Era bene mettere in chiaro tutto, perché sarebbe stato difficile muoversi…

"André ascoltami. Ho pensato a lungo a cosa fare e non vedo molte alternative…dovrete lasciare Parigi, almeno per un po', almeno fino a quando…".

André non parlò. Il nodo, il muro, il baratro lo si poteva chiamare in tanti modi…

Inferno forse…

Stava lì…

Andare dove?

Per veder morire una persona…

Per vederla morire in pace?

"Andrè…se non saranno i soldati a trovarla…temo che anche altri si siano messi in testa di…trovarla…".

"Altri?".

Generico fu l'appellativo, che quelli nemmeno si potevano chiamare rivoltosi o ribelli o altro genere di demoni, se nemmeno volevano scendere a patti con un nobile che l'avesse aiutato il popolo.

"So che alcuni stanno prendendo accordi proprio con i soldati per fornire informazioni su dove si trovano i soldati che non hanno accettato di tornare nella Milizia Parigina…".

"Sono tornati quasi tutti…" – obiettò André e nell'obiezione la risposta alla considerazione di Bernard.

"Vedi…quelli che sono tornati non avranno problemi, ma quelli che non…".

"Lei! Dannazione!" – imprecò Alain – "Ma che diavolo gli prende a tutti? A che è servito allora ai miei compagni farsi massacrare per entrare in quella dannata fortezza?".

"Alain…i nobili sono considerati nemici del popolo…" - tentò di spiegare Bernard che la visione atterriva – "Il re è considerato alla stessa maniera. Non si può essere nobili e sperare di continuare a vivere in Francia…questo è quello che ho compreso…non sono d'accordo ma…questo è ciò che ci aspetta…".

"E io dovrei tornare a servire il popolo?" – digrignò Alain.

"Io non lo farò…" - disse piano André – "Io devo restarle accanto qualsiasi cosa accada…non posso lasciarla nemmeno per un istante…".

Che di tempo forse ce n'era davvero poco.

Che anche se gli uomini li avessero dichiarati tutti uguali, quelli che fino ad allora avevano sofferto gli stenti e la fame avrebbero continuato ad avere fame e a ritrovarsi ancora più stretti nella morsa della miseria e allora quelli sarebbero stati davvero capaci di vendere chiunque per due soldi, per un tozzo di pane, soprattutto una contessa, nobile, che l'odio per i nobili quello non lo si cancella con un pezzo di carta che dice che si è tutti uguali.

Oscar era nobile. Faceva parte di quella classe aristocratica che s'era guadagnata il rancore di un intero popolo, così profondo e radicato e spesso e distruttivo, ch'era impensabile rischiare di finirci davanti a quel popolo…

Non lì, non in quel momento.

Chissà forse un giorno…

 _Se…_

André non sollevò lo sguardo. Le parole uscirono sincere e taglienti.

"Ciò che l'aspetta potrebbe essere peggiore che essere presa dagli uomini di un ufficiale senza scrupoli piuttosto che da ribelli senza scrupoli. Se accadrà ciò che ci è stato detto da quel medico...ecco...vorrei almeno che non accadesse in una prigione di Parigi. Ma questo sarà il suo destino…solo non sappiamo dove e quando…".

Gli altri rimasero senza parole.

Che la parola _morte_ André non era riuscito a tirarla fuori ma di quello stava parlando.

Improvvisamente tutti i discorsi che in quei giorni avevano animato le discussioni di Bernard, dei suoi compagni, di Alain e dei soldati superstiti si dispersero come polvere cancellata da una folata di vento estivo.

Perché alla fine di tutto, quella era la realtà dei fatti, ed era ciò che stava più a cuore ad André.

Lui stava pensando che, in qualsiasi modo sarebbero andate le cose, l'avrebbe persa.

Lei non ci sarebbe stata più e quello era un pensiero che gli aveva fermato il sangue nelle vene, gli aveva fatto mancare l'aria e lo aveva annientato come nessun altro avvenimento in quei giorni così dolorosi e lunghi.

"Scusate la….franchezza…dovete perdonarmi…" - aggiunse – "Vorrei non accadesse…vorrei essere con voi e combattere con voi…ma…lei ha combattuto tutta la vita contro le assurde differenze imposte dalle classi nobili a noi tutti, noi del popolo. Non le ha mai condivise...le ha sempre rinnegate e voi…voi tre lo sapete meglio di chiunque altro. Forse siete i soli a saperlo. Per quel che mi riguarda lei quelle regole le ha già abbattute, perché aveva già compreso da tempo che gli uomini sono tutti uguali, che non esistono servi o padroni, che non esistono persone intoccabili e persone che devono pagare con la vita il fatto di essere povere…adesso questa battaglia è diventata un'altra per lei, mentre la vostra…lei non potrà più combattere non perché non lo voglia ma perché non potrà farlo…".

"Potresti rientrare nella Milizia Nazionale…quel marchese, Lafayette, ha stabilito che i soldati potranno rientrare…" – propose Bernard.

"Se io uscirò fuori, allo scoperto, lei non avrà scampo Bernard…so come scorrono certi meccanismi a corte e so che quegli ufficiali…Bernard io non so neppure se riuscirò a convincerla a lasciare Parigi…Dio…lei…lei mi ha promesso che si affiderà a me! E questa volta non le lascerò seguire il suo istinto anche se, di nuovo, io stesso per l'ennesima volta, sarò costretto ad imporre una scelta…le chiederò di andarsene…e se non mi ascolterà…".

La realtà dei fatti era che Oscar François de Jarjayes era nobile.

Questo era più che sufficiente per giustificare l'odio del popolo. Un colpo alla testa, un cappio tirato su talmente in fretta da rischiare di rimanerci impigliati erano realtà da cui sarebbe stato difficile sfuggire.

Questo era Oscar François de jarjayes…

Un pericolo.

Un pericolo per sé stessa e per tutti quelli che le sarebbero stati accanto.

"Anche voi correte gli stessi pericoli…se si saprà che avete aiutato un nobile a nascondersi…il popolo emetterà la stessa sentenza contro di voi…non ci saranno tribunali o giudici per nessuno di voi…e rischiereste d'essere impiccati dove capita, trascinati via…come è già accaduto…".

Rosalie d'istinto strinse la mano di André.

Lei lo conosceva il folle accanimento dei nobili che avversavano quelli che osavano mettere in discussione il loro primato, le loro ricchezze, la sete di potere, l'arroganza di considerarsi intoccabili…

Ora s'affacciava la follia del popolo, forse ancora più cieca e lugubre e tragica…

"Devo ammettere che Andrè ha ragione. Sono allibito anch'io…" – continuò Bernard – "Persino Monsieur Carmilla Desmoulin…pare si sia messo a decantare il potere salvifico di una dannata lanterna, quella a cui è stata impiccata una delle guardie della Bastiglia…e adesso sembra che su quel cappio ci siano finiti altri… la gente li vuole impiccare tutti…tutti quelli che sono considerati nemici del popolo…".

"Il popolo non può fare altrimenti Bernard…"– obiettò Alain – "Secoli di oppressione non si possono cancellare solo dicendoci che siamo uguali…per essere uguali non devono esistere più differenze e quelle differenze il popolo le vuole cancellare anche così, impiccando chi gli pare, così come hanno fatto per secoli i nobili…".

"Oscar è diversa Alain…" – sibilò l'altro che non voleva ammettere con sé stesso che fosse davvero così.

"Già…e proprio per questo lei rischia più di tutti noi" – concluse André – "Devo tornare dal padre…glielo avevo promesso. Deve sapere che sua figlia è viva…".

"E' proprio necessario André? Non sappiamo se possiamo fidarci del generale. E non è detto che altri non ti riconosceranno…potrebbero seguire te…" – replicò Bernard.

"Andrò io…" – s'intromise Alain.

"E' pericoloso…non ti sei ancora presentato alla caserma per rientrare nella Guardia Nazionale…" – obiettò André.

"Lo farò quando ne avrò voglia accidenti! Al diavolo quelli della Guardia Nazionale! Ma tu devi restare qui. Attenderò fino a qundo la situazione là fuori non si sarà calmata e poi andrò io. Non vedo altre soluzioni. Voi due…non dovete separarvi…".

Lo sguardo s'abbassò, che Alain si morse la lingua, che non poteva andare oltre perché aveva già parlato troppo.

"Conosco la strada e il generale conosce me. Tu devi restare accanto al comandante. Dammi ascolto. Così facendo potrò anche capire se il generale è affidabile…tu lo conosci da una vita e…".

"E' stato sincero con noi Alain. Già una volta ce lo ha dimostrato…".

"Sì…sta bene…ma è pur sempre un nobile…".

"Alain tu faresti questo per me, per Oscar? Non posso chiederti un sacrificio così grande. La tua vita è già in pericolo ora e là fuori non sarebbe certo meglio. Non voglio che tu possa passare dei guai per aiutarci e nemmeno Oscar lo vorrebbe…".

"André, sentimi bene. Quello che ho detto lo penso veramente. Sarebbe comunque troppo pericoloso per te andare a casa Jaryaies. Qualcuno della servitù potrebbe essere stato corrotto e pagato per informare i soldati o chiunque altro. In quella casa non mi conosce…nessuno…beh…quasi nessuno! Passerei sicuramente più inosservato di te. Dammi retta André, è molto meglio così. E poi a dirti la verità sono un po' stufo di starmene chiuso qui dentro. Ho voglia di uscire e vedere che succede là fuori. E se ci sarà da menar le mani, beh tu sai che io non mi sono mai tirato indietro…quei trenta dannati che sono rientrati in caserma hanno già detto che terranno gli occhi aperti. Di loro ci si può fidare. Loro sanno chi sono gl'informatori e li terranno a bada per un po'…dannati ribelli non ce la faranno a diventare peggio di quei miserabili aristocratici che cacceremo a pedate dalla Francia!".

Così, da nulla, e quasi evanescente come il nulla, s'era rivelata attorno ai soldati che avevano deciso di passare dalla parte del popolo, una nuova evanescente ragnatela, fatta di silenzi e occhi vigili, impalpabile tela che avrebbe tentato di catturare i pericoli, che fossero venuti dall'alto o addirittura dalle fogne di Parigi, che puzzavano anche quelle, forse peggio dei salotti di Versailles.

L'ultima chiosa indusse un cauto sorriso.

Certo che non era facile stabilire da che parte stare, che il popolo quando decide che non gli stai simpatico non si mette certo lì ad ascoltarti e ad ammettere che sei dalla sua parte.

Un cenno di consenso strappò all'altro un sorriso più deciso e Alain si congedò con una manata sulla spalla sana di André.

Il respiro si perse per un istante al colpo dell'amico e André ebbe solo il tempo di raccomandare all'altro, quando fosse partito, di stare attento e di passare dalle scuderie e di salutare sua nonna se l'avesse incrociata e di dirle che lui era vivo.

Alain non aprì bocca e sollevò la mano come a dire che aveva compreso tutto.

Si permise solo uno sguardo veloce alla porta che dava sulla stanza dove stava riposando il suo comandante.

Lo fece il saluto militare, la mano tesa velocemente alla fronte, e poi via come un topo che scompare nelle fogne della città.

All'oppressione dell'incertezza si sostituì il desiderio spasmodico di portare a compimento quella missione, che solo così Alain avrebbe potuto far qualcosa per lei, perché Alain lo sapeva che non poteva tornare dentro quella stanza e sedersi accanto a lei ad osservarla, che lei si era sevgliata e anche lui avrebbe voluto vederla e parlarle…

Anche se lo sapeva che quel cuore impazzito lui lo doveva ricacciare giù nelle viscere e lasciarlo perdere, che non aveva senso che battesse così forte per una come lei.

C'era André adesso vicino a lei e questo era tutto ciò che serviva.

"Non posso restare André…" – disse piano Rosalie rimasta sola con l'altro.

"Avete già fatto molto…".

L'altra gli prese la mano e l'aprì e ci fece scivolare dentro due chiavi unite in un comune anello.

"Avrei voluto parlare con Oscar, ma ora devo tornare al lavoro. Sono al servizio di una famiglia benestante di Parigi, anche se non sono nobili. Mi sono assentata già alcuni giorni e se anche oggi non mi vedessero potrebbero preoccuparsi o peggio ancora insospettirsi. Prendi…".

Rosalie abbassò lo sguardo sul mazzo di chiavi.

"Questa serve per aprire la porta in fondo al corridoio e l'altra…il corridoio porta in una stanza e…devi cercare…quell'uomo mi ha detto di cercare sotto un piccolo tavolo…mi ha detto che l'altra chiave apre una specie di botola…".

"Un uomo…chi è? Possiamo fidarci?".

"Sì…è una persona fidata. Te l'assicuro. Mi ha procurato dell'acqua calda e…non è una stanza di questo edificio ma dell'altro. Alain lo ha già conosciuto e quando quello l'ha visto…anche quell'uomo si è ricordato di voi…".

"Di noi? Che intendi dire?".

"Oh…beh…Alain mi ha raccontato che una volta voi eravate di pattuglia e vi siete imbattuti in una specie di rissa…".

André si sforzò di ricordare. Di risse ne avevano viste tante e per i motivi più disparati.

"C'era anche quell'uomo…è un fabbro di questo foborgo. Se l'era presa con alcuni clienti che non l'avevano pagato. E' arrivata sua moglie e vi ha chiesto di non denunciarlo…che hanno dei bambini a casa e se lui fosse finito in galera… e lui si era arrabbiato perché non sapeva come tirare avanti…".

André non ricordava l'episodio ma ci credeva che fosse andato come gli stava raccontando Rosalie.

"So che alla fine il comandante ha deciso di lasciarlo andare…".

André sorrise: "Il…comandante…ho capito…".

"E lui non si è mai dimenticato e adesso…è una persona di buon cuore e ha detto che nella mattinata avrebbe fatto trovare l'acqua nella vasca proprio in quella stanza…".

"Una vasca in una stanza?".

Sorrise Rosalie: "Queste sono le chiavi. Lei potrà lavarsi…ho lasciato dei vestiti puliti e della frutta e un po' di pane…e un unguento per la ferita…".

Le parole si persero. Non c'era molto altro oltre quello che si potesse fare.

"Grazie…vi state esponendo tutti…".

"Non pensarlo nemmeno. Tu sai quanto le devo…lei mi ha risparmiato un'esistenza ben infelice se penso a quando l'ho conosciuta. E so che sei stato tu a chiederle di non denunciare Bernard. Come vedi…mi sarà difficile ricambiarvi…io sono felice adesso…ciò che ho mi basta e spero solo che ciò che sta accadendo porti davvero gli uomini ad accettare di essere uguali e…".

Rosalie strinse ancora le mani di André.

"Grazie…ancora…" – sussurrò lui tra sé vedendola correre via stretta nello scialle scuro.

La mano si aprì per osservare le due chiavi. I passi si diressero di nuovo verso la prima stanza dove adesso la luce entrava decisa, ritagliando sulle pareti coriandoli vivi e brillanti.

"Fammi posto Jarjayes…" – disse piano Andrè sedendosi sul bordo del giaciglio,la schiena appoggiata alla parete e il corpo di lei poco lontano.

"Così ti schiaccierò un poco ma sono stanco…se tu…".

Le labbra si contrassero e lui s'avvicinò al viso per osservare i movimenti rallentati e lievi che precedevano il risveglio.

Nel silenzio lo sguardo si mantenne su quello di lei che si sgranò di nuovo, all'erta, seppure senza l'impeto del drammatico risveglio di poche ore prima.

Non riuscì André a restarsene lì, fermo, e la mano destra prese ad accarezzare il viso, scostando i capelli un poco appiccicati alla fronte che adesso era fredda anche se umida.

"Jarjayes, come ti senti?".

L'altra rimase lì alla ricerca degli appigli, nella memoria, nella mano stretta che si stringeva alla sua, che quel posto l'aveva già visto ma quando non lo ricordava.

Il respiro si fece più fondo, la gola era riarsa e André le porse un bicchiere con dell'acqua. E lei ci provò a sollevarsi puntando il gomito ma non è che fosse certa che la stanza sarebbe rimasta ferma se si fosse alzata e mossa, che tutto aveva preso a girare e…

Si aggrappò alle braccia di André che l'avevano cinta fino alla schiena e chiuse gli occhi perché lui pareva l'unico punto fermo a cui appigliarsi e affondò il viso nell'incavo della spalla ed annusò l'odore della pelle mista a quella della polvere da sparo e del sangue e delle strade di Parigi.

 _Cinque…_

Gli occhi tornarono agli occhi e lessero ch'era tutto vero, che erano vivi…

La mano tremò un poco afferrando il bicchiere, che tentò di berla tutta d'un colpo l'acqua e quella finì per andarle di storto e…

Le mani aperte sulla schiena accolsero i colpi di tosse, scuri e dannati.

"Non preoccuparti…" – gli disse per rassicurarlo e rassicurarsi che adesso lei non poteva accettare quel destino, che adesso nelle sue mani non c'era più solo il proprio destino ma anche quello di lui.

L'abbraccio stretto, intrecciato, ciascuno a sentire il cuore dell'altro, che batteva vicino a quello dell'altro, senza timore, senza fine.

"André…sto meglio. Sono solo stanca ma…posso farcela vedrai. Posso farcela…".

"Sei una dannatissima bugiarda!" – chiosò lui con voce contratta – "Lo sai vero Jarjayes?!".

"Perché continui a chiamarmi Jarjayes, André? Non l'hai mai fatto?" – sussurrò lei chiudendo gli occhi.

"Siamo in una bettola, mio caro comandante! Un postribolo di rispettabili giovani donne che intrattengono uomini…giovani e rispettabili questo non lo so! E io sono un uomo e se qualcuno mi sentisse chiamarti con quel nome…il tuo nome?! Che accadrebbe, al di là del fatto che potrei anche passare per uno che ha gusti differenti dagli altri e la cosa per me non farebbe differenza ma di certo qualcuno potrebbe insospettirsi? Preferiresti ti chiamassi François?".

Per un istante, brevissimo, la spiegazione ebbe il pregio di spezzare la spirale di buio e quasi strappò una mezza risata.

"Siamo davvero in una bettola?" – chiese Oscar sgranando gli occhi.

"Sì amore mio…e tu non sei stata nemmeno denunciata nel registro delle tenutarie di bordelli!".

Pareva ci avesse preso gusto André a trascinarla in una sequenza a dir poco comica della situazione in cui si trovavano, se non che lei si staccò un poco e sollevò gli occhi e si ritrovò la faccia di lui vicinissima, la punta del naso accarezzò il mento, e quasi le venne da starnutire che la pelle di lui pizzicava…

Non è che André avesse un aspetto migliore del suo.

Non aveva importanza.

"Mi era sembrato di aver udito…rumori strani…questa notte…" – balbettò lei, rammentando aloni sfocati di ricordi altrettanto sfuggenti.

Fu lui a metterle una mano sulla bocca a quel punto, per trattenere il commento pungente, dato che lei non pareva ancora del tutto in sé, e che fosse per via della febbre, o della pallottola che s'era presa nel braccio, o della fame o della sete, non aveva molta importanza.

Lui, li aveva ascoltati anche lui, quella notte, i silenziosi gemiti che si erano insinuati attraverso i corridoi e le pareti sottili e non c'era stato verso di far finta di non sentirli e averla lì, lei, esserci abbracciato, averla avuta addosso…

Dannazione, s'era morso il labbro André e non aveva potuto far altro che immergersi nel ricordo di lei, là, là sotto l'enorme quercia, quando ci era affondato dentro di lei, nel tessuto vergine della esistenza ed era stato avvolto dal gemito della trama strappata, sollevata e disfatta…

Che tutt'e due erano scivolati giù, i sensi morbidamente annebbiati, mentre la bocca si chiudeva sulla bocca a catturare quel grido, come se tutte le stelle del cielo gli si fossero rovesciate addosso a tutt'e due…

Il discorso virò repentinamente perché sennò…

"Devi mangiare qualcosa…sono tre giorni che sei a digiuno…e così non guarirai di certo…e poi Rosalie ha trovato dell'acqua calda….ti medicherò la ferita…" – disse André di filato.

 _Guarire…la ferita…_ \- pensò Oscar - _Già …chissà se guarirò mai…non voglio lasciarti André, non voglio, proprio adesso che ti ho trovato e che ho trovato me stessa…di questo solo m'importa..è tutto ciò per cui voglio vivere…almeno per restarti accanto. Almeno per questo…._

"Va bene André, mangerò qualcosa e poi farò come mi chiedi. Però…".

Oscar levò lo sguardo verso André.

Gli era così vicino.

 _Cinque…_

Ascoltava il respiro, il battito del cuore…

Prese ad accarezzare con le dita le labbra morbide, familiari, che le ricordava adesso d'averle sfiorate quella notte…

 _Cinque…_

Le labbra le sfiorarono la fronte e poi il naso e s'incontrarono alla fine, le labbra…

Dapprima timorose, come a volersi riconoscere di nuovo.

Come a volersi sfidare, di nuovo…

André appoggiò le mani al viso stringendolo piano e poi lentamente prese a scendere sul collo, a circondare ed assaggiare la pelle tanto cercata, morbida, bianca e leggera.

Il calore s'espanse allargandosi dalla gola fin giù nella pancia per riemergere altrove in un brivido che corse nei muscoli e la costrinse ad arretrare e poi a spingersi contro di lui, in un incedere intenso e costante.

Se lo ricordava l'incedere della carne che si apriva e delle dita che stringevano i muscoli e li volevano dentro, per colmare il desiderio di aversi e di tenersi lì, che dire _ti amo_ adesso non sarebbe più bastato e quelle parole sarebbero state solo vuote forme a galleggiare nel nulla se quelle parole non si fossero riempite fino allo spasmo di loro stessi…

 _Cinque…_

Glielo aveva detto che doveva mangiare e che doveva riposare e pensava che lei l'avesse compreso e invece…

Glielo stava dicendo senza fiatare quasi, mentre i corpi di ridistesero di nuovo e Oscar d'istinto percepì i muscoli guidati a farsi contenere dal corpo di lui, dai muscoli che s'appoggiavano sopra senza pesare, senza opprimere…

Le braccia puntavano contro la branda, il corpo leggermente sollevato, come se André lo sapesse, nella testa, che quello non era il momento giusto e che…

"Dio…no…" – sussurrò staccandosi – "Fermati…tu devi fermarti e devi mangiare, te l'ho detto! Altrimenti non riuscirò a farlo nemmeno io…".

Che avrebbe voluto che lei si fermasse ma non c'era verso fosse lui a fermarsi per primo.

Si costrinse André accontentandosi d'appoggiare la fronte alla fronte, sfiorando il naso contro il naso…

"Così non va bene Jarjayes!" – sibilò piano, appoggiandosi di nuovo a lei, appiattendosi su di lei.

Le gambe di lei lo strinsero, chiudendosi strette ai fianchi.

"Cosa non va bene?" – chiese lei senza respiro.

André si ritrovò a percorrere il corpo, sfiorandolo come se l'era immaginato che poche ore prima, e mai avrebbe pensato di poter essere lì, ora, sui fianchi morbidi, sulle gambe, insinuarsi fra le pieghe della camicia, sulla pelle, sul seno che si schiudeva sotto le carezze.

C'era che adesso non era tutto solo immaginato nella mente o percepito sotto le dita…

 _Cinque…_

C'era che adesso la sentiva vicina e sentiva la paura, il timore d'essere scoperta a desiderare d'essere lì, accarezzata, abbracciata, libera di cedere sé stessa…

C'era che adesso sentiva la volontà di conoscere lui e di conoscere sé stessa e di non fermarsi, come se quelli fossero stati i gesti di sempre, i respiri di sempre.

C'erano i suoi occhi adesso, chiusi, che pure parevano lì ad ascoltare le dita che la percorrevano e che frantumavano ogni remora, ogni pudore…

C'era che se ne accorse che le dita non desideravano solo accarezzare quella pelle, ma volevano averla con avidità, quella ch'era nata nelle viscere, negli anni in cui le era rimasto accanto e che non pensava sarebbe mai riuscito a placare.

E c'era che adesso era davvero tutto diverso…

Perché gli occhi lo cercavano e chiedevano allo sguardo di non arretrare e di restare su di lei…

E le mani lo cercavano…

Ed il nome, il suo nome, sussurrato dalle labbra, piano, che quel nome era il suo nome e lui se lo ricordava il suo nome, sussurrato piano dalle labbra di lei…

C'era che il cuore cedeva, voleva cedere…

 _Cinque..._

André si staccò un attimo…

Avrebbe voluto André…

I respiri si schiusero assieme quasi fossero in affanno e sorpresi d'essere arrivati fino lì.

Appoggiò la testa sul petto, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi trasportare dal battito del cuore.

"André….non…ti prego resta qui…".

"Devo fermarmi Jarjayes, adesso! E anche tu!" – le impose quasi senza respiro.

"No…non adesso…".

 _Che…_

Dio, da quanto aveva chiesto quelle parole dalla sua bocca…

Ascoltò il battito, ascoltò le dita di lei stringersi ai capelli, mentre il corpo si dispiegava adattandosi al proprio, scivolando per accoglierlo.

"Fermati, altrimenti nemmeno io riuscirò più a fermarmi e tu non mangerai e non riposerai…" – replicò André.

Forse le era tornata la febbre, mentre gli occhi s'aprivano ed era lei adesso ad ascoltare il sangue correre nelle vene e gonfiarsi e i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe parevano incapaci di movimenti sensati se non quelli di cercarlo e tenerlo lì…

Le mani si chiusero sulla schiena che aveva guadagnato, facendosi strada tra le pieghe della camicia.

Lo strinse forte perché non voleva lasciarlo andare via.

"André…fino a prova contraria…sarei ancora il tuo comandante…non sono forse io a dare gli ordini?" – disse con un filo di voce, in tono semiserio.

André a quelle parole alzò il viso su di lei e la guardò.

S'avvicinò all'orecchio, stendendosi letteralmente su di lei, per tenerla lì sotto di sé, e scivolando piano sulla falsariga delle parole di lei, sussurrò scandendo lentamente poche parole, quasi soffiandole nella mente…

"Lo sarai sempre…lo sei stata in passato e lo sarai per tutto il resto della mia vita. Ma non adesso! Sono io a dare gli ordini adesso e farai come dico io. Ora mi alzerò e tu mi lascerai. Poi mangerai qualcosa e ti riposerai…".

Oscar ascoltò.

Che lo sentiva adesso mentre le parole le scorrevano lungo a schiena e non c'era verso d'arginare il timbro della voce, lento, che pareva inciderla, nella carne…

Che non c'era modo di richiamarsi alla ragione, mentre anche lei avrebbe lasciato scorrere l'istinto…

Il tono, le parole, la voce la costrinsero a chiudere gli occhi per sopportare, per attendere ancora, per non tornare a lui di nuovo che lui intanto s'era alzato davvero e le stava porgendo la mano perché anche lei si alzasse.

Nemmeno sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a stare in piedi…

Dio…

Guardarlo…

Come mai aveva fatto e come mai avrebbe pensato di fare…

Si guardarono l'un l'altro, quasi in cagnesco, per un tempo che parve infinito, che adesso i motivi per non cedere erano di nuovo differenti…

André, ancora, sentì di doversi fare forza per non baciarla di nuovo, per non tornare su di lei.

Allungò la mano e l'aiutò a sollevarsi e così si ritrovarono tutt'e due seduti, spalla a spalla, nel cono di luce che la finestra proiettava nella stanza.

Alla fine fu André ad alzarsi e guadagnare la porta della camera, tenendola per mano, dopo che lei s'era alzata in piedi e aveva saggiato le forze.

La mano stretta gli sembrava così magra ed il viso era pallido…

S'incamminarono alla ricerca della stanza indicata da Rosalie.

Era luglio. Il calore estivo penetrava dai pertugi scontrandosi con l'aria umida dei corridoi scuri.

Oscar seguì André raggomitolata in una coperta.

Il sole non riusciva a farsi strada nei meandri ma da sopra si potevano udire lo scalpiticcio dei passanti e le voci provenienti dalle strade che s'animavano.

L'acqua scorreva poco lontana, forse uno dei canali di scolo che raccoglieva la pioggia e la convogliavano alla Senna.

Forse era proprio il fiume che si percepiva scorrere, in lontananza…

Le dita si mossero a cercare il tavolo…

"Guarda…c'è una maniglia…e un lucchetto…".

Sotto il tavolo occhieggiava una botola chiusa da una strana serratura.

Una volta aperta, lo sguardo corse giù lungo una scala che portava di sotto.

André si accorse che il chiavistello poteva essere voltato verso il basso, assieme alla botola, così da poter essere chiuso dall'interno.

Con la chiave richiuse quindi la medesima serratura.

Solo chi avesse avuto una chiave identica sarebbe potuto entrare…

Dannati figli di Vulcano…

André si sorprese perché scendendo venne trafitto da una luce tenue e calda e non dal buio come ci si sarebbe aspettati in quella sorta di antro, al di sotto delle fondamenta dell'edificio.

Non era poi così impossibile comprendere la ragione e la necessità del luogo a cui s'accedeva da una scala a pioli.

André fece più fatica di lei a mettere a fuoco l'interno della camera.

Lentamente lo sguardo si colmò d'evanescenti luci…

C'erano candele accese, sparse per la stanza.

Un camino non troppo grande emanava un bagliore rossastro, caldo, con la brace accesa da poco, solamente da ravvivare.

Un lato della stanza era occupato da uno scaffale, attrezzi da lavoro, scalpelli, pinze, martelli.

Nell'altro lato, una sorta di vasca, colma d'acqua, in pietra, incisa, scavata dentro il muro.

Pareva un lavatoio che, in effetti, le tinozze servivano a poco nell'antro d'un diavolo d'un fabbro!

La pietra asciutta e statica e bianca e porosa racchiudeva bagliori tiepidi che finivano a riflettersi sul soffitto e poi sull'incudine fredda e lucente, proprio al centro della stanza.

Il popolo chiedeva armi e là sotto quelle si fabbricavano, al riparo dagli sguardi indiscreti e dagli informatori di polizia, mentre le acque della Senna e il via vai della gente copriva i colpi ripetuti e netti dei fabbri che le forgiavano.

Né più e né meno che una fucina…

Ecco l'altro concerto che s'era animato nelle prime luci dell'alba.

André immerse la mano nella vasca.

L'acqua era caldissima, segno ch'era stata preparata da poco, come se qualcuno fosse stato incaricato di farlo al momento giusto e solo per loro.

La superficie liquida amplificava il riflesso delle candele, creando un'atmosfera quasi irreale, che fuori stava infuriando una _rivoluzione_ – così si sarebbe chiamata di lì a poco – e diversi ci avevano già rimesso la vita, trafitti dalle pallottole e dalle baionette, oppure erano spariti, ingoiati dalle _lettres de cachet_ che sentenziavano la condanna a morte di quelli che infastidivano i potenti…

Là sotto invece…

"Che dovrei…fare?" – chiese Oscar osservando il luogo surreale.

"Beh…conoscendo Rosalie…e sapendo che lei ti conosce molto bene…credo che qui potrai lavarti e…sì insomma…".

Oscar si riebbe intuendo nell'aria una dissonante fragranza…

Bergamotto forse o gelsomino…

Aveva la febbre, doveva essere senz'altro così, perché tutto appariva sfocato e tremolante e umido e…

André tirò un respiro più fondo e si voltò verso di lei…

"Scusa…ho capito…" – annuì presa alla sprovvista.

Nel silenzio gl'indumenti laceri ed insanguinati caddero a terra. Lo sciacquio lieve indusse André a voltarsi di nuovo per osservare il corpo asciutto e nudo che scompariva lentamente nell'acqua illuminando il fondo scuro della vasca.

Le spalle rimasero scoperte, i capelli s'allargarono galleggiando mentre Oscar quasi perse il respiro avvolta dalla coltre tiepida e leggera che scivolò sulla pelle.

"Hai freddo?" – chiese André inginocchiandosi.

S'impadronì del pezzetto di sapone ch'era stato lasciato poco lontano.

L'aroma del bergamotto s'intensificò al contatto con la pelle che lui prese ad accarezzare con le dita, lasciando colare l'acqua e la schiuma.

La consistenza morbida liberò l'essenza della pelle che prese a lambire i sensi…

Le dita si soffermarono ad accarezzarla e poi annusarla, plasmando le curve della schiena, e la fila regolare delle vertebre…

Carezze ampie e leggere.

Così vicino s'accorse di un brivido che scorse addosso a lei.

"Hai freddo?" – chiese lui di nuovo.

Lo sguardo si posò sul camino dove stazionava una specie di paiolo.

Lo controllò, dentro c'era acqua quasi bollente.

"Questa la terrò per dopo, per sciacquarti…".

"Guarda André…" – gli disse lei sorridendo.

Una polvere grigia finissima s'i spandeva impercettibile dai capelli umidi che ondeggiavano galleggiando sull'acqua.

"Ti ricordi la tua parrucca?".

Il sorriso lieve…

"Cosa? La mia…".

"Sì, a Saint Petersbourg…era incipriata a dovere ma non ti donava molto!" – rise lei.

"Lascia stare!" – chiosò lui contrariato.

"Invece della cipria…sulla mia testa c'è solo polvere da sparo!" – lo corresse lei sorridendo.

Oscar si strinse a sé abbracciandosi le gambe.

Il tepore erodeva le forze e fiaccava i muscoli e annebbiava i pensieri…

André tornò accanto alla vasca.

In un gesto lento ma deciso si tolse la camicia…

"Cosa…".

Lo sguardo si sollevò correndo al torso nudo e Oscar rimase lì un poco persa da quella visione.

"Tu hai freddo!" – sentenziò sicuro di sé.

"Io…ma…".

Fu costretta a ritrarsi perché anche se l'aveva conosciuto, anche se l'aveva sentito entrare dentro, fin nel profondo, fin nell'anima, a toccarla e trascinarla via con sé…

André entrò dentro la vasca e…

Il secondo corpo immerso nella vasca colmò lo spazio ch'era rimasto libero, sollevando il liquido fino all'orlo, la scia brillante e tiepida si rovesciò fuori, dolcemente, allagando un poco il pavimento.

Lei si ritrovò avvolta dall'acqua, fin oltre le spalle, avvolta dal calore…

Il respiro si perse nell'intuire il corpo che adesso la lambiva piano da dietro e la schiena s'adagiava sul petto e le braccia s'intrecciavano a lei, cingendola ed attirandola indietro.

"Aspetta…André…" – balbettò un poco sorpresa.

Tempo non ce n'era…

Dio…

Era tutto così terribilmente vero e lui adesso era talmente vicino e…

"Permetti?" – chiese lui sorridendo.

"Cosa…io…".

Oscar si girò e con la coda dell'occhio lo vide.

"Vieni più vicino…" – ordinò lui…

 _Dannazione, più vicino di così…_

Adesso l'acqua li ricopriva fin sulle spalle. Nulla si poteva più osservare con gli occhi, se non intuire la consistenza morbida e tesa e fulgida dei corpi immersi e lambiti dal tepore, mentre le mani di lui si aprivano e l'attiravano a sé e le gambe s'intrecciavano per scovare il punto esatto in cui toccarsi e strisciare e lisciarsi.

I corpi anch'essi si ritrovarono uniti, inanellati tra loro, come edera avvinghiata alla propria fonte di nutrimento e luce e vita…

Le mani corsero al viso di lei scostando dalla fronte bagnata i capelli appiccicati…

"Ricordi? Quella volta ch'eravamo finiti bagnati fradici nel capanno? Non ti si vedevano gli occhi...ti avevo scostato i capelli dalla faccia e tu invece m'avevi detto che parevo il mostro delle favole che nanny ci raccontava…".

"Sì…".

Ora l'aroma di bergamotto inebriava ed umide volute di vapore annebbiavano un poco la vista.

Forse non era il vapore…

Il respiro calmo s'innalzò prendendo a correre teso mentre le dita aperte s'impressero ad accarezzare la pelle…

 _Cinque…_

"Adesso hai freddo?" – chiese di nuovo.

"No…" – rispose più decisa lei, che adesso gli occhi si chiusero davvero perché non servivano.

Che tutti i sensi s'inebriavano e s'innalzavano ad ascoltare il lento incedere delle dita che scorrevano sulla schiena inabbissandosi in volute ampie e ritmate, giù fino alle natiche, per soffermarsi sui fianchi ed appoggiarsi e stringersi…

 _Cinque…_

Il respiro affondò nell'incavo della spalla come le labbra che s'adagiarono a lambire la pelle morbida e pulita…

 _Cinque…_

Le mani fecero altrettanto e si aprirono ruotando un poco all'indietro per attardarsi anch'esse sui muscoli dei lombi ed ascoltare la pelle fremere leggermente sotto il tocco…

André tornò ad accarezzarle il viso.

"Va meglio?".

"Sì…".

La voce era un po' persa…

Che diavolo s'era messo in testa André?

Stavano in mezzo alla rivolta della città di Parigi e tutti intorno a loro stavano rischiando la vita per loro e loro stessi…

Sarebbe stata verosimile una bella retata che avesse messo sottosopra quel posto, facendo piazza pulita di tutti quelli che stavano dalla parte dei ribelli e…

 _Cinque…_

Il sentore del bergamotto si dissolse per liberare l'odore reciproco conosciuto e limpido…

 _Cinque…_

André si strinse a lei, per non perdere il respiro di lei…

D'un tratto quel respiro parve rallentare e lui rallentò con esso per seguirlo e per sollevarlo di nuovo…

S'innalzò il respiro, a liberare il fremito che saliva e…

E c'era che stavano in mezzo alla rivolta della capitale della Francia e tutti intorno stavano rischiando la vita per loro e loro stessi…

Loro stessi avevano subito la furia di quei giorni e avevano rischiato di esserne travolti.

In quella stanza invece tutto sembrava lontano. Nulla di ciò che accadeva fuori sarebbe potuto entrare.

 _Cinque…_

Nel silenzio i sensi tutti s'immersero e si fusero e si scontrarono per allacciarsi…

"E' meglio che tu esca perché ormai l'acqua è fredda!".

La voce di André interruppe l'incedere ritmato.

Gli occhi non ne volevano sapere d'aprirsi e lei strinse le dita per non lasciarlo andare che lo voleva lì, su di sé...

"No…" – s'oppose lui liberandosi delicatamente.

Era d'una tale pragmaticità alle volte André.

Si sollevò e uscì dalla vasca e lei lo seguì, lo sguardo febbrile e scuro a cogliere gli sbalzi del corpo, le linee asciutte, lucide, forgiate, intraviste attraverso la stoffa leggera delle brache appiccicate al fianchi, a disegnarne i contorni…

Le gambe forti, i passi decisi, la schiena larga…

La scia bagnata divenne una sorta di ponte argeneo tra sé e lui, riflesso a terra, fino al camino caldo…

Il pensiero punse allora i sensi mentre lo vide tornare indietro e senza parlare aprirle il telo di stoffa perché lei uscisse dall'acqua e dalla vasca e si asciugasse.

"No…" – sussurrò piano lei…

"Cosa…".

"Vieni qui…".

"L'acqua è fredda…devi uscire…".

"Devo prima sciacquarmi…l'hai detto tu…".

Uno sbuffo che nemmeno lui sarebbe riuscito a farcela…

Ritornò con il paiolo e l'acqua calda e s'inginocchiò per versargliela addosso e lei si sporse per facilitargli il compito e si ritrovò la faccia sulla sua faccia e le braccia se ne uscirono dall'acqua in un movimento veloce e l'afferrarono, le dita affondarono nei capelli e le labbra affondarono nelle labbra mentre il paiolo finiva a terra con uno schianto e lui affondava, anche lui, che non ce la faceva davvero più, e senza lasciarla si rialzò quel tanto che bastava per tornare dentro, nell'acqua fredda adesso, sedendosi di nuovo, davanti a lei questa volta, le gambe intrecciate e chiuse su di lei ed il corpo abbracciato, rovesciato addosso e le mani affondate nei capelli fradici…

La bocca a schiudersi insinuandosi nell'altra, lo sguardo chiuso, serrato, che adesso bastavano le dita a farsi strada sulla pelle, stringendola, affarrandola, lasciandola vibrare piano, mentre le braccia s'incuneavano dietro la schiena chiudendosi anch'esse e scivolando giù a cercarsi, a sciogliere gli ultimi nodi di un amplesso che pungeva nello stomaco e giù…

La bocca nella bocca, assieme, come l'avessero compreso senza parlare…

Lentamente e decisi si sollevarono entrambi, assieme, tenendosi stretti e poi tutt'e due assieme appoggiarono le mani al bordo della vasca.

L'acqua grondò fuori assieme ai corpi che uscirono abbracciati e fusi, danzando quasi, nelle volute calde del vapore mescolato al sentore della pelle abbracciata…

Si spinsero l'un l'altro, l'uno contro l'altra, indietreggiando e camminando alla cieca che non c'era verso di cedere ed osservare dove stessero finendo…

Fu lei a spingerlo indietro, un passo alla volta, toccando appena le gambe con le gambe, aderendo con il ventre al suo per sentirlo, mentre gli occhi si mantenevano fissi su di lui e…

"Baciami!

"Aspetta…".

Forse aveva la febbre e sentiva il petto bruciare…

"Hai freddo?" – le chiese di nuovo lui con un filo di voce.

Silenzio...

Lucido lampo azzurrato...

Andrè le massaggiò le spalle, per scaldarla ancora…

La vertigine del desiderio inespresso si fece strada tra le dita che raggiunsero il bordo delle brache e s'insinuarono aprendosi sui lombi e poi scivolando sul ventre, scalzandole giù…

"Oscar…che…".

Si stupì André di quel gesto ardito…

"No…" – sussurrò lei piano – "Ho ancora freddo!".

"Ma…".

La necessità d'ottenere una spiegazione s'annullò quando le dita sciolsero la loro tenue stretta sulla carne, turgida e tesa, incapace anch'essa di arretrare.

La bocca sussurrò una tiepida negazione.

Fu lei a ritrovarsi contro il muro, umido e poroso anch'esso, la schiena appoggiata mentre lui la sollevava un poco per concedersi d'assaggiarla con la bocca e scorrere il collo, giù nell'incavo del petto, che il brivido corse alla schiena che si tese per accoglierlo…

"Andiamo male Jarjayes!" – contestò senza respiro André – "Molto male…".

Ed il sesso s'inturgidiva e s'adattava ad accogliere il sesso che dolcemente s'insinuava sollevando il respiro e costringendo a stringersi per ascoltare di nuovo l'incedere lento e ritmato…

"Non dire…" – tentò di replicare lei e le parole si persero inghiottite dall'incedere lento e teso…

Il sesso affondò piano…

 _Schiocchezze…-_ avrebbe voluto obiettare lei…

Oscar…Jarjayes…il comandante, per intenderci!

Chiunque lei fosse in quel momento…

Che il respiro si perse mentre i sensi si fusero come i corpi, che adesso non c'era più mente, risentimento, paura, vergogna in grado d'arginare il flusso vertiginoso che a poco a poco cresceva dentro risucchiando i muscoli e rammollendoli e tendendoli per aversi e…

I corpi umidi e caldi s'accolsero in volute impercettibili e concentriche e perfette come onde che risalivano dal profondo, dall'oscurità di quelle viscere oscure della città, e s'inebriavano e si toccavano e poi s'allontanavano e si riprendevano, nel respiro teso e secco.

Ed il respiro si fuse con il lento fluire del tremore che scosse i muscoli, contratti e fusi nell'orgasmo lucido e soffocato che contrasse le dita e la costrinse ad affondare nelle spalle di lui, e a mordere i muscoli, piano e poi forte e poi ancora più forte per illudersi che lui l'ascoltasse e non si fermasse…

 _Cinque…_

Il corpo sapeva di buono…

 _Cinque…_

Annusato e fuso dentro di lei…

 _Cinque…_

Gli occhi dell'anima, cacciata dentro l'esistenza dell'altra…

 _Cinque…_

I respiri attraverso i battiti veloci s'annodavano tra loro…

 _Cinque…_

Abbracciati, che dentro i muscoli dell'altro c'erano i propri…

Una sola parola…

Sempre la stessa…

"Ti prego…".

"André…".

"Dillo ancora…".

"André…".

"Ancora una volta!".

"André…".

"Ancora…".

"André!".

"An…cora…".

Nel respiro perso che non c'era più verso di concedere respiro…

Lo chiese, ancora una volta, quel nome, il proprio, mentre affondava dentro di lei e la coscienza spariva tendendosi e fondendosi…

"André…".

 _Cinque…_

Immobili, fissi, fermi, che solo il respiro pareva essere lì a raccapezzarsi di dove fossero finiti…

E nel camino la brace ancora viva, a posare la tenue luce sui corpi ormai asciutti e bagnati del sentore dell'altro…

Voci lontane provenivano dalla strada, mentre l'odore dell'aria estiva s'era mescolato a quello della polvere da sparo, del sangue e dei morti, e dell'orgasmo teso e soffocato…

Gli occhi chiusi sulla pelle che lui prese a mordere piano…

Ci appoggiò le labbra sopra, soffiandoci sopra, parole severe…

"Non va affatto bene Jarjayes…" – soffiò lui senza respiro.

E lei gli prese la testa affondando le dita nei capelli e scostandolo e piantandogli addosso occhi lucidi e chiari…

 _Che intendi dire… –_ tentò di chiedere, che lui la prevenne.

"Hai deliberatamente disatteso i miei ordini!" – chiosò lui con un mezzo sorriso – "Avevi promesso che avresti fatto ciò che dicevo io!".

"Perché?" – respirò lei mordendosi il labbro, che le sue di labbra erano così vicine – "Non era questo che volevi?".

In punta di fioretto lei era sempre stata molto più forte di lui…

"Sei…" – tentò di ribattere…

Fu lei a chiudergli la bocca, un'altra volta, dannazione…

Che non c'era verso di staccarsi da quella bocca, che l'aveva fatto così tante volte di rinunciare a perdercisi dentro che adesso non voleva più farlo.

"Ti amo…" - gli disse piano all'orecchio.

Non era il suo nome ma era ciò che importava, solo quello.

I muscoli cedettero e lei si sentì risucchiare giù dall'orgasmo che infieriva attraversando i sensi…

Ci scivolò giù davvero a terra e lui davanti a lei, a sorreggerla, abbracciandola e tenendola a sé che gli occhi a quel punto individuarono ciò che Rosalie aveva portato…

Qualche mela, pane, sidro…

Due pezze pulite per medicare la ferita…

C'era un biglietto.

André si sporse e l'aprì.

Le disposizioni erano di non tornare alla stanza in cui avevano trascorso la notte.

S'era sparsa la notizia che un'ispezione avrebbe passato al setaccio le bettole del quartiere, compresa quella.

Dovevano tornare al corridoio e proseguire dalla parte opposta per imboccare una sorta di cunicolo che costeggiava la parete interna dell'edificio.

E poi altre porte…

Altri chiavistelli…

"Mademoiselle Jarjayes…oltre che un disertore adesso siete diventata anche una clandestina!" – sentenziò lui tornando a guardarla.

Lei non riuscì a sorridere questa volta, che il respiro si perse sopraffatto…

Appoggiò le mani aperte sul petto e ritrovò il punto esatto in cui la vita s'era presa gioco della morte.

"Ti fa male?" – chiese piano.

"Il dolore mi rammenta che sono vivo…siamo vivi!".

Ci passò le labbra, sopra quel punto aprendole piano e succhiando piano che se avesse potuto se lo sarebbe preso lei, addosso, quel dolore sordo…

"Non sei di parola…" – si staccò lui che improvvisamente si sentì in balia di gesti inauditi e sorprendenti che mettevano a dura prova la sua resistenza.

Si sporse di nuovo staccandosi ed afferrò una mela ed un coltello, prendendo a sbucciarla piano e porgendole una fetta per volta, sottile, ed osservandola masticare e mandar giù in silenzio, e poi respirare piano, in silenzio.

Non sarebbe bastata quella breve parentesi a provare che s'era usciti dal pericolo.

Un colpo di tosse, lieve…

"Avanti…rivestiti…".

Fu la volta della benda che s'avvolse lieve sul braccio.

"Che cos'hai?" – chiese André trovandola sorprendentemente silenziosa, anche se lui lo sapeva che lei non era mai stata di molte parole e di ampi discorsi.

"Andiamo…" – rispose lei chiudendosi la camicia addosso ed infilandosi i calzoni ch'erano lì accanto.

Il pavimento s'era asciugato. Se ne accorsero ch'era leggeremente in pendenza e l'acqua aveva preso silenziosamente a scolare via attraverso due fessure ricavate nelle mura spesse.

Diavolo d'un fabbro!

Di nuovo mano nella mano seguirono le indicazioni del biglietto, novelli Teseo ed Arianna che però ci si dovevano ficcare dentro, anima e corpo, nel labirinto del Minotauro.

All'ultima porta, un poco forzata perché faticava ad aprirsi, si ritrovarono in un giardinetto invaso da rampicanti ed erbe servatiche e rosmarini e rose che s'innalzavano alte e pungenti per raggiungere lo sbieco di sole che radeva il tetto sbilenco della capannetta che si trovava dall'altro lato.

Un pollaio! Quello aveva tutta l'aria d'esser stato un pollaio!

"Mademoiselle…il vostro stato di clandestinità è stato cancellato dalle mura contorte di Parigi!" – continuò André stringendole la mano e soffocando una mezza risata – "Ora siete tornata ad essere una rispettabile contessa!".

Non c'erano serrature che impedissero d'entrare e così fecero, sorprendendosi che un pollaio potesse esser stato ripulito così bene e odorasse adesso di marsiglia e di salvia e di tempera, ch'erano sparse dappertutto le erbe aromatiche assieme a mazzi di rose servatiche e…

Uno strattone leggero e Andrè fu costretto a voltarsi e a fissarla per comprendere che stesse accadendo…

Che fu lei a chiudere la porta piano.

Che, dentro, dal profondo, il desiderio era risalito in superficie, di nuovo, dapprima lento ma inesorabile, attraversando vene e muscoli, carne e anima, come minuscola bolla d'aria che si fa strada nell'acqua per tornare con prepotenza verso il proprio elemento.

Ci volle poco per comprendere che avesse significato il silenzio di prima e allora André se la strinse addosso, accarezzando il corpo, le linee curve e sinuose e morbide sotto la stoffa divenuta improvvisamente, di nuovo, inutile barriera a trattenere solo per qualche istante il contatto.

E le dita si fecero strada attraverso il tessuto ruvido e percepirono la pelle morbida, calda, umida del vapore che l'aveva lambita…

Le mani, le proprie mani a lungo strette attorno alla sola speranza, fatta di febbre e respiro perso nel nulla, presero a ripercorrere la schiena, leggere, a solleticare piano il piacere che quel contatto regalava, per poi scendere e risalire e poi scendere ancora e poi di nuovo su fino al collo, sul quale André lasciò la mano, appoggiata, nel presagio dell'istante in cui sarebbe affondato nei capelli e lei l'avrebbe portato a sé, il viso, al proprio sguardo…

La voce non riuscì ad acquietarsi, impigliata nel dubbio d'esser scoperti e trascinati via dalla realtà ostile che li accerchiava.

Un gemito leggero, soffocato e silenzioso si perse nell'ombra chiusa su di loro, mentre anche le sue dita affondarono nei capelli neri e ribelli, per trattenerli a sé, quasi con avidità, anche se la paura, impercettibile, silenziosa, sottile, confusa, aveva preso a battere nel cuore, più forte, mentre lo ascoltava contro quello di lui, sotto la stoffa leggera della sua camicia…

Aveva paura…

Paura d'essere scoperta a desiderarlo, di nuovo, ancora, e ancora, per rivelargli di nuovo il suo nome, in punta di labbra, trattenuto, mentre lui la tratteneva lì…

Paura che lui s'accorgesse che le dita aperte appoggiate a lui, c'erano scivolate ancora su di lui, seppure lontane nel tempo, prima, ancora prima, nella solitudine d'una stanza vuota, ad occhi chiusi, desiderando che le sue mani la percorressero.

Mai si sarebbe immaginata di desiderarlo e di desiderare sé stessa così, come stava accadendo…

Che non voleva fermarsi, mentre le mani volevano sfiorare, esplorare, percorrere colui che nemmeno lei sapeva più chi fosse.

Non aveva più definizioni, dentro sè stessa, per André.

Non era più amico, fratello, attendente, soldato.

Era il suo amante, era il suo amore?

Doveva esserci un nome per definire ciò che erano in quel momento l'uno per l'altra.

Nessun nome…

Nessuno.

Le dita la percorsero e lei si lasciò percorrere…

Le braccia, i fianchi e poi le gambe, attraversando i sensi e risvegliando sciolti brividi ad ogni passaggio, ad ogni tocco, che poteva percepire ora leggero, ora più insistente.

E poi rallentavano costringendola a sollevare lo sguardo su quello di lui, che pareva chiedere il permesso di non fermarsi.

La stava semplicemente accarezzando.

E quelle dita leggere lei le aveva cercate su di sé infinite volte.

Non aveva mai avuto coraggio d'ammetterlo con sé stessa. Nella mente, infinite volte s'era chiesta perchè.

Ora non aveva più domande da farsi.

Voleva solo che lui non si fermasse.

Non voleva nemmeno per un istante che quelle dita si staccassero…

Ch'esse continuassero a scorrere, mentre gli occhi si chiudevano ad ascoltare il brivido che correva dentro, dal ventre su fino alla gola, disfandosi e moltiplicandosi in piccole stille di fuoco che, attraverso la pelle, entravano dentro e bruciavano lentamente risalendo al respiro, costringendola a stringere le mani su di lui, le dita a cercare le sue.

Lo voleva quel fuoco. Lo voleva dentro di sé, istante dopo istante.

Attendeva quelle piccole lingue di fuoco farsi più intense…

Non si sarebbe opposta…

In piedi…

Da non crederci fosse di nuovo lei…

Le dita ansiose…

Gli sfilarono via la camicia per cercare il contatto con il corpo di lui, forte e familiare, la pelle morbida ed il profumo mescolato al respiro lento che penetrava dentro, calore a sfiorare la pelle ed il viso.

Passi leggeri li condussero giù, affondati nella coltre tiepida di coperte pulite…

Di nuovo, con più impeto, le mani percorsero i corpi a cercarsi, ad affondare fin quasi a smettere di respirare.

Nessuno dei due sentì che sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi.

Non più.

Un calore nuovo sorgeva dentro, che adesso si conoscevano e sapevano dove cercarsi e prendersi…

Ch'era bastato poco per arrivarci, anche se il piacere che inebriava faceva un poco paura, perché esso avvolgeva e trascinava via e c'era da perdersi e perdere la testa ed il senno…

Ci sarebbe stato da vergognarsi, ma no…

Lo spasmo lieve del ventre s'espanse, dapprima contratto e poi aperto e poi avido d'esser colmato e preso e trascinato via…

Il corpo seguì il percorso che disciolse ogni paura.

Lo lasciò fare e ancora il respiro si fece veloce e la mente a poco a poco dissolse ogni dubbio.

Ogni gesto non aveva più tempo o ragione o motivo. Era un gesto verso di lei e lei rispondeva ad esso con il respiro, ascoltandolo…

E il desiderio prevalse più forte, più potente.

E sentì le mani di André che la stringevano, la trattenevano dolcemente e l'accompagnavano verso un luogo sconosciuto, dentro di sé, dentro di lui.

E nelle mani di lui trovò il coraggio.

E nelle labbra trovò la forza.

E il sangue era fermo, sospeso, e non c'erano più rumori attorno, se non il suono profondo dei respiri penetrati dentro…

La bocca vicina al viso, sul viso.

I respiri su di sé, intorno a sé, dentro di sé…

Nell'incedere senza senno o dubbio…

Nel chiudersi delle palpebre, nel respiro sospeso, nell'oscura discesa…

Il baratro s'aprì di nuovo e si colmò e si contrasse e si disfò.

Di nuovo, ancora, senza senno o dubbio, senza fine e senza inizio…

Sentì il desiderio di lui che l'inondava dolcemente, perdendo il senso di sé, in balia d'un mare infinito in cui si ritrovò avvolta.

Senza alcun pensiero, senza peso.

Leggera.

E calore immenso nasceva invadendo la mente, i sensi ed il cuore…

L'avvertì scivolare dentro di sé e chiudersi su di sé, stringersi ed annullarsi mentre di nuovo il nome scorreva dalla gola su, fin sulle labbra, fino a che anche il suo nome sgusciò dalle labbra, e colmò di sé il ventre…

Il nome…

Nel timbro forte…

S'espanse…

S'innalzò che quasi faceva male…

Che la trascinò via e ogni parte di sé si protrasse verso il corpo di lui e alla fine, per non cadere, per non morire, lo strinse forte.

Per non farsi portare via dalla marea, per non essere travolta dall'immensa forza che la stava trascinando in un luogo che lei aveva imparato a conoscere da poco.

Nessun senso, ormai nessun senso li distingueva…

Nessuno.

"Ti amo…" – restituito e disperso nel respiro dissolto mentre lei affondò nello sguardo, negli occhi che le chiedevano di essere sua e lui di essere suo.

Si sentì perduto e dissolto che fu lei ad abbracciarlo e a stringersi per non lasciarlo, mentre disarmato scioglieva sé stesso dentro di lei…

S'attesero e s'accolsero, i corpi sospesi in un respiro fermo, in un movimento impercettibile delle labbra e del cuore.

"Ti amo" - gli disse lei piano - "Credo di averti sempre amato, anche se non lo sapevo. Non sapevo cosa fosse l'amore perché se l'amore è questo allora non l'avevo mai conosciuto, non l'avevo mai incontrato…".

Non riuscì a dirgli altro. Non c'era altro che lui avesse bisogno di sentirsi dire.

André accarezzò il viso e scostò i capelli dalla fronte che si chinò a baciare.

In quel gesto Oscar sentì le proprie labbra vicine al petto di lui.

E quel bacio così lieve, così puro, la percorse come una frustata, come una scossa che riaccese la memoria del piacere appena provato.

Allora volle appoggiare le mani su quel petto.

Le mani aperte per sentirlo. Per sentire il cuore che batteva, rimanendo così, in ascolto di quella vita che scorreva sotto le dita e che lei avrebbe voluto fosse sua, lì, ancora una volta e poi ancora ed ancora…

Nel sonno che li avvolse, s'imposero parole crudeli…

 _Sei…_

Il sesto senso, quello dell'anima…

 _Comandante…_

La voce di Alain…

 _Comandante…André…è stato colpito…è ferito…_

Gli occhi s'aprirono sgranati verso un altro soffitto scuro, sconosciuto, intarsiato di fasci di paglia gialla ed asciutta.

Provò a voltarsi, ritrovandosi abbracciata, stretta, la mano stretta nella mano…

Gli occhi si posarono sul volto di André che dormiva accanto a sé.

E i suoi capelli neri sparsi sul cuscino…

Quella mano calda.

Desiderò accarezzare i capelli.

Perché era André.

Accanto a lei c'era André che non l'aveva lasciata.

Stava dormendo.

Non vide altro.

Non ebbe bisogno di altro.

Sentì la vicinanza e un immenso calore spandersi dentro di sé.

Ora non aveva più paura.

Ora non era più sola.

89


	4. Antigone senza Edipo

_**Antigone senza Edipo***_

 _24 luglio 1789, Parigi…_

Les Champs Elisées erano tornati ad esser trafficati come al solito, che quella erano ormai divenuta la strada che portava a Versailles, dove si radunavano quelli dell'Assemblea Nazionale, intenti a raccapezzarsi su come dare risposte alla gente, mentre la gente s'era rituffata nella propria miseria.

Già, che se ne fa la gente d'una dichiarazione dove si dice che si è tutti uguali se poi sono sempre gli stessi che stanno lì a patir la fame e sono sempre gli stessi che ci muoiono di fame?

A che serve ribellarsi se ribellarsi se non ti porta il pane?

Conveniva passare da Plain de Billancourt, che quelli alla barriera l'avevano riconosciuto e avevano fatto finta di lucidarsi gli stivali mentre l'avevano visto passare.

Uno gli era corso dietro.

"Alain, quando torni?".

"Non lo so…".

"Ma dov'eri finito?".

L'altro s'era voltato allargando le braccia, un sorriso deciso…

"A fare rivolte! Come voi!".

Fuori, di fuori…

Non era stato facile percorrere le strade alla periferia della città, anche se in quei luoghi le proteste s'erano ridotte a pochi assalti a botteghe di panettieri e armaioli.

La fame di pane e di armi dilagava…

Nel cuore della città erano i delegati del popolo ad animare i comizi e radunare la folla per osteggiare la presenza dei soldati.

Nei quartieri più poveri, dove regnava la miseria più assoluta, era difficile fare presa persino per gli idealisti più intransigenti, che di quei foborghi si faticava a ricordarsene anche da parte di chi ci provava ad inneggiare ai grandi ideali dell'uguaglianza tra gli uomini e della cancellazione di qualsiasi privilegio che derivasse unicamente dalla nascita o dallo status sociale.

Grandi ideali…

Ma la fame era lì, piantata negli occhi della gente, insinuata nelle strade polverose che a poco a poco sparivano nella campagna sempre più incolta, intervallata a tratti da aree sempre più aperte, campi e frutteti e vigneti mal governati, segno del disinteresse che ormai dilagava e che aveva colpito tutti.

I nobili se ne andavano impauriti e lasciavano le terre in balia dei disperati…

Che nemmeno i contadini s'azzardavano…

Che senso avrebbe avuto continuare a coltivare la terra, lavorare i campi, se ogni frutto che veniva raccolto o venduto, finiva per esser divorato dalle tasse, ad ingozzare gli aristocratici che avevano sperperato senza ritegno le ricchezze del popolo?

Al re ancora il popolo ci credeva…

Alain non più.

Che esser soli a governare porta a creder d'essere i soli a poterlo fare.

Ci pensava Alain a tutto quanto s'era dipanato sotto gli occhi in quei giorni e si rese conto che stava andando proprio da uno di loro.

Un nobile, un aristocratico…

E lo stava facendo per aiutare una di loro.

Il comandante ed il padre erano nobili.

Quei nobili, lui ce li avrebbe messi volentieri su di un cappio…

Come stavano facendo a Place de Greve e poi laggiù, ancora, davanti al rudere della vecchia Bastiglia, a quel dannato lampione dove i parigini ci avrebbero volentieri appeso un sacco di gente.

Solo un anno prima, probabilmente sarebbe stato lui stesso a tirarla fuori dall'ufficio di notte, il suo comandante, e a lasciarla appesa da qualche parte…

Che farsi dare ordini da un nobile era già complicato, da una donna poi...

Anzi….

Se ripensava a ciò che avrebbe voluto farle quando la vide la prima volta e quando seppe che era una donna….

Dio…

Ora in effetti quel pensiero lo tormentava.

Mai si era più sbagliato su una persona…

Le dita si strinsero alle redini e il corpo si chiuse nel mantello. Faceva freddo quella mattina, anche se c'era il sole…

In una bisaccia a tracolla…

Dio se gli avessero chiesto di mostrare che c'era dentro per lui sarebbe stata la fine.

Uscito da Parigi ci aveva ficcato le dita dentro e aveva accarezzato la stoffa blu, ruvida, scura, e i ricami dorati.

S'era deciso di fare così.

Anziché gettare l'uniforme del comandante in un camino per farla sparire dalla faccia della terra, s'era pensato di riportarla a casa Jarjayes quell'uniforme. Così, tanto per rimarcare le notizie che ai soldati crepati negli scontri del tredici e del quattordici luglio i disperati di Parigi erano persino riusciti a strappare di dosso le uniformi.

Quella poteva essere la prova che qualcuno c'era riuscito, anche con lei, e poi s'era disfatto del corpo.

Un'uniforme di quella foggia avrebbe fatto comodo e non avrebbe avuto senso per un disgraziato imbecille parigino morto di fame bruciarla assieme a chi ci stava dentro.

Dannazione!

Alain aveva stretto le dita sulla bisaccia e quasi aveva pensato di aprirla e provare a catturare l'odore…

Il sentore di quella donna ch'era ancora viva.

Lei, solo lei, li aveva trattati da uomini, da soldati arruolati per le più svariate ragioni, ciascuno con la propria storia, la propria dignità e i propri ideali per cui combattere.

E quando quegli ideali erano diventati troppo scomodi per ordini senza senso, impartiti da gerarchie militari senza scrupoli e dignità, il comandante aveva preso la sua decisione, come una combattente, fiera di essere, pensare e sentire la giustizia dentro ogni gesto, dentro ogni ordine.

A loro aveva lasciato scegliere quale strada seguire e qualunque essa fosse stata non l'avrebbe osteggiata, ma rispettata, come si rispetta la scelta di ciascun uomo libero di seguire la storia che cambia il mondo.

Questo era il suo comandante.

Ci aveva messo un po' a comprenderlo…

Anzi ad essere sinceri aveva faticato a crederci, aveva combattuto l'idea che lei nobile potesse essere diversa da tutti gli altri nobili che aveva conosciuto.

L'aveva avversata, ferocemente, con tutto sé stesso, affibbiandole le più turpi dannazioni, che le dannazioni ce le aveva solo lui nel cuore.

Ci si era ficcato anima e corpo nell'idea che quella lo volesse solo usare, il suo tirapiedi, e lo tenesse legato a sé solo per il gusto d'esercitarsi ad avere il potere di vita e di morte sugli altri. Se avesse potuto l'avrebbe gonfiato di botte André che aveva continuato a credere in lei, sempre, anche quando quella l'aveva respinto, ormai chissà quante volte che…

E lui, André, non aveva mai mollato…

Dio, come aveva fatto ad amare una donna così?

Come?

Un amore senza tempo, senza barriere, come fosse di un altro mondo.

Di quel mondo nuovo, per cui stavano combattendo insieme.

Ci credeva Alain in quel mondo nuovo, non troppo, ma di certo un poco di più di prima, quando ancora non la conosceva.

Ci credeva adesso perché c'era lei che chissà come, con quella voce tesa, calda e femminile, gli aveva detto che ci si poteva credere in quel mondo, che sotto le torri della Bastiglia loro c'erano finiti, lui figlio del popolo, lei figlia della nobiltà.

Solo che adesso, a forza di crederci in quel mondo nuovo, c'era che tutto s'era rimescolato e adesso c'era dell'altro, dannazione…

Altro d'inimmaginabile, perché adesso lì, in quel mondo nuovo, c'era che lui figlio del popolo s'era ritrovato a cercare gli occhi di lei, figlia della nobiltà, lei che adesso era diventata l'unica donna che suo malgrado lui avrebbe mai potuto amare nella vita.

Sì, lei, dannazione…

Adesso l'aveva capito come c'era riuscito quell'altro ad amarla…

Uno strattone alle redini.

Alain riconobbe il sentiero che deviava dalla strada principale. Glielo aveva indicato André come via meno frequentata.

Arrivò ad un cancello secondario che si trovava dietro alla costruzione.

Il suggerimento era di chiedere di Madame Glacé, sua nonna, ma quando Alain bussò si trovò di fronte un domestico che gli spiegò che l'anziana non stava bene e che non sarebbe potuta scendere per riceverlo.

Alain chiese direttamente del generale, mentre le braccia stringevano la bisaccia, che ancora per poco se la sarebbe potuta tenere addosso.

Di nuovo le scuderie come luogo deputato ad accogliere il colloquio, perché il domestico disse che il generale sarebbe stato avvertito e sarebbe sceso lì.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle Alain e…

Il luogo gli era stato descritto. Vide numerosi cavalli negli stalli. Gli animali si scrollarono quando il visitatore sconosciuto si avvicinò ad accarezzarli.

Lei era vissuta lì…

Lì, in quella casa, aveva imparato ciò che sapeva fare, e forse a diventare ciò che era.

Un soldato…

Che lei era una donna, Dio Santo, e Alain si chiese che diavolo gli fosse saltato in testa a quel padre di cacciare la figlia dentro un'uniforme e piegarla al credo di difendere la famiglia reale e l'onore della propria famiglia con la vita…

Dannazione, ma come si faceva ad essere stati così stupidi, d'una stupidità che rasentava la follia…

Eppure…

Alain appoggiò la fronte al fianco del cavallo. Chiuse gli occhi.

S'immagino, se la immaginò, salire su quei destrieri e fiondarsi fuori, di corsa e correre via, sfidando il vento e le convenzioni.

Che gl'importava allora di quell'uniforme, di quell'educazione folle che le era stata impartita…

Alain sentì un rumore alle sue spalle.

Il pesante portone della scuderia si aprì ed un uomo entrò silenziosamente.

Ciascuno di loro portava una spada e la mano di Alain come quella dell'uomo che era entrato si posizionò sull'elsa.

Si riconobbero…

Ormai i due si conoscevano.

Alain non si mosse e l'uomo gli venne incontro con sguardo tra l'indagatore e l'angosciato.

"Signore, sono qui per portarvi delle notizie….".

"Mi ricordo di voi….ci siamo già incontrati…vi ascolto…".

Nessuno dei due poteva permettersi di nominare nessuno, che tanto si capiva di chi stessero parlando.

"Si è svegliata….André voleva venire ad avvertirvi…ma…è rimasto con lei…".

Lo sguardo dell'altro si aprì, quasi si fosse liberato da un peso, come se un enorme macigno gli fosse stato tolto dalla mente e dal cuore.

"Dio sia ringraziato…" – riuscì solo a dire portandosi la mano sul viso. La reazione fu sobria ma Alain intravide che l'altro era cambiato.

Non erano passati che pochi mesi da che l'aveva conosciuto. Pareva un altro, stanco, provato.

La notizia liberò solo un effimero istante di sollievo.

 _Che c'entra Dio…-_ si chiese Alain tra sé, che non è che non credeva in Dio, ma se li ricordava i suoi compagni che s'erano fatti sparare addosso e Dio proprio non c'era là, sotto le torri della Bastiglia.

"Sono contento…".

Gli occhi s'assottigliarono nella lieve luce del mattino, grigi e piccoli, e si persero nel vuoto come fossero alla ricerca di un filo, perduto, di cui ora era stato ritrovato un capo…

Dall'altra parte c'era la figlia.

Inspiegabilmente oggetto di un disegno folle e dannato che l'aveva costretta ad una vita assurda…

E adesso…

Il padre voleva parlarle….

Il desiderio se ne uscì piano, sibilato nelle poche parole.

Che dietro c'era altro…

Jarjayes voleva sapere e voleva spiegarle ciò che aveva nel cuore.

Che adesso s'era ritrovato che tutta la durezza di una vita si stava sciogliendo lentamente e lui l'aveva davanti l'immagine della figlia e lui non era più un re che doveva governare una famiglia.

Lui tornava ad essere un padre…

Lei tornava ad essere figlia.

E basta.

Alain rimase in silenzio, in attesa che l'altro si riprendesse.

Che strani scherzi può giocare il destino, pensò.

Sono qui a consolare un uomo che fino a qualche giorno fa non avrei esitato ad ammazzare come il peggiore dei miei avversari e ora invece…

Il generale prese a camminare su e giù come un animale in gabbia.

Improvvisamente la porta della scuderia che il generale aveva chiuso dietro di sé quando era entrato si riaprì.

E un ampio raggio di luce illuminò le figura dei due uomini. Alain istintivamente si fece indietro cercando di tornare nella penombra alle sue spalle.

Il generale si voltò e seppure abbagliato dalla luce, aggrottò le sopracciglia, riconoscendo chi era entrato.

"Sei tu! Cosa fai qui?".

La figura esile di donna si fece avanti con passo timoroso.

Alain l'intravide sbucare dal cono di luce alle sue spalle e la riconobbe…

Anche lei si avvide dell'altro e lo riconobbe.

"Signor Generale, perdonatemi…ci sono notizie…dei…miei…ragazzi?".

Le parole morirono in gola e la voce timorosa, quasi reverenziale, si perse.

La nota d'angoscia incosciente fece superare al generale il disappunto per l'interruzione.

 _I suoi ragazzi?-_ pensò Alain – _Sì certo…me lo aveva detto André che sua nonna…_

Il giovane allora si fece di nuovo avanti lasciando la spada e allungando le braccia lungo i fianchi. Osservò quella donna anziana, piccola e dal viso segnato da profonde rughe. Si vedeva che aveva pianto a lungo.

"Buongiorno…madame…".

"Mi ricordo di voi…" – continuò l'altra restando poi in religioso silenzio, che non era consentito ad un servo intromettersi nelle faccende dei padroni.

Questo pensava Alain e ogni istante che passava si dava del pazzo che lui dei nobili non aveva capito proprio niente e che non era vero che i nobili lì cacciavano via a calci i servitori insolenti e che in quella casa forse non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno di quella carta che diceva che tutti gli uomini sono uguali.

Alain attese…

L'anziana governante si coprì il volto con le mani per nascondere lacrime leggere, stanche e silenziose che il generale intuì.

E fu lui ad appoggiarle dolcemente un braccio attorno alle spalle quasi per sorreggerla e a consolarla, concedendole ciò ch'era possibile concedere.

"Stanno bene… te l'avevo detto che non dovevi preoccuparti. Tuo nipote sta bene e anche la _tua bambina…_ ".

Non aggiunse altro che così bastava per consolare una vecchia governante.

Era ciò che lei desiderava…

"Ora torna in casa e non preoccuparti. Finirò io di parlare con Alain e poi verrò a riferirti tutto…".

Tutto sempre più strano e sorprendente!

Alain aveva sempre sentito dire che i nobili, gli aristocratici, trattavano i domestici, i servi, con fare distaccato, con disprezzo, perché secondo loro erano gente di estrazione inferiore.

C'era da perdere il senno in quella famiglia.

Un padre che alleva la figlia come un uomo, per farla diventare un soldato.

Un ragazzo che viene accolto nella casa e messo accanto alla giovane figlia e finisce per innamorarsi di lei e la ama per tutta la vita.

Un'anziana domestica che può permettersi di interrompere la conversazione del suo padrone.

E quello si mette lì a consolarla, lei che lo serve tutti i santi giorni.

Alain faticò non poco a mettere insieme tutti i pezzi di questa situazione, ma alla fine quello che ne trasse fu un senso di serena consolazione, che tutto sommato, come aveva detto anche al suo comandante tempo prima, se più nobili fossero stati come lei, forse la Francia si sarebbe anche salvata…

La donna reclinò la testa in segno di saluto.

"Aspettate…" – sussurrò Alain sollevando il mantello e sfilandosi la bisaccia – "Prendete questa…".

Madame Glacé allungò le mani e istintivamente aprì la borsa.

Il generale sgranò lo sguardo mentre la luce brillante del giorno si posava sui ricami dorati dell'uniforme.

"Questa…".

"Dovreste tenerla voi…è circolata notizia che molti soldati uccisi sono stati derubati delle uniformi. So che la regola per un soldato, per un militare, è difendere la propria uniforme con la vita, fino alla morte. Ma dopo…".

"Vorreste che io dessi per certa la notizia che solo questa uniforme è stata ritrovata?" – comprese il Generale jarjayes.

"Fatene l'uso che riterrete opportuno…" – si limitò a replicare Alain fcendo spallucce.

Non era un semplice abito quello.

Jarjayes strinse i pugni, che vedersi restituire l'uniforme che lui stesso aveva messo sulle spalle della figlia…

E lei non era morta…

C'era un solo significato da attribuire all'evento…

Dio, sarebbe accaduto però…

E allora stava bene se quell'uniforme adesso era lì e non più sulle spalle della figlia. Non aveva più senso che le ricoprisse le spalle.

Oscar era altro da quella uniforme…

La donna si strinse la borsa addosso e uscì salutandolo e chiedendo di salutare i suoi… _bambini…_

Mai appellativo meno convenzionale si rendeva indispensabile in quel frangente.

Che si capiva che la donna avrebbe voluto chiedere e dire di più ma non si poteva, non era possibile.

"Devo vederla…" – disse il generale.

Non era una proposta, né una richiesta…

Era un ordine dato a sé stesso e all'altro, che adesso stava lì a chiedersi se poteva fidarsi e se…

C'era poco da scegliere però, che la momentanea sensazione di vittoria che si era allargata nel cuore s'era spenta altrettanto velocemente, perché non c'era verso per la testa di non tornare lì, alla visione effimera e tragica di una ricerca altrettanto feroce.

Un posto dove andarsene a morire in pace, lontano dai beceri istinti vendicativi degli ufficiali superiori e da quelli altrettanto sanguinari dei ribelli più integralisti.

Alain non si oppose chiedendo solo di rispettare il sistema che s'era usato la volta precedente anche se non sapeva dove e quando…

Gl'informatori avevano fame e sete, come tutti a Parigi, e non ci avrebbero impiegato molto ad agguantare un via vai di troppo, anche se in città il via vai era continuo e s'era interrotto solo nei giorni in cui s'era udito il boato dei cannoni e gli spari e le cariche dei soldati e s'era stabilito il coprifuoco.

"Ditele che sono…contento…" – si congedò il generale prima di uscire.

Alain rimase lì, trafitto ora dalla luce del giorno pieno, e dall'odore del fieno e dal calore degli animali. Rimase lì, che Madame Glacé gli aveva detto d'aspettare che aveva da dargli una camicia pulita e una spazzola e…

S'era messa a piangere la vecchia e ad Alain non era rimasto altro da fare che attendere e continuare a guardarsi attorno e a vederla, lei, lì, tra quelle pareti che profumavano di legno e di paglia umida.

Lì ad immaginarseli lei e André, che se le davano di santa ragione da piccoli e lui l'amava lo stesso, e poi dopo, lui avrebbe continuato ad amarla e…

Dio, adesso comprendeva tutto Alain…

Se lo disse fin quasi a rasentare la pazzia mentre di ritorno aveva spronato il cavallo in una folle corsa, per tornare nelle viscere della città che là fuori s'era sentito perduto, solo, annientato.

Era sempre vissuto solo, d'una solitudine fatta di mille occhiate ai dirimpettai di casa e di passeggiate smargiasse lungo la Senna, alla sera, che magari ci scappava pure un incontro fuori programma.

E, dannazione, c'era voluta quella dannata donna a tirarlo fuori dalla sua solitudine, perché adesso la vita non pareva più così dispersa ma legata…

Dannazione, legata a quella di lei.

Ci pensò e s'illuse che forse, per qualche strana e recondita ed assurda maniera, lui ed il suo comandante potevano essersi tirati fuori assieme dalla loro solitudine.

Ci sperava davvero d'essere stato lui, talmente snervante ed indisponente, ad avergliela fatta capire a quella donna che lei non poteva continuare a star sola.

André era con lei. Se lo ripetè Alain ancora ed ancora mentre infilava la porta della Barrier d'Enfer che così, se qualcuno l'avesse seguito non ci avrebbe capito più niente di dove sarebbe andato ad infilarsi, per sparire come un topo di fogna al sorgere del sole.

Il sole era ancora alto ma lui aveva freddo.

Quella solitudine stava ritornando, prepotente.

Che senso avrebbe avuto combattere per vedere un mondo in cui davvero tutti fossero stati uguali, se non sarebbero stati assieme a poterlo vedere e vivere quel mondo?

Lui aveva freddo dannazione e la faccia di Rosalie gli si piantò nel cuore e lo gelò, mentre la vide sgusciare via di corsa nel corridoio buio che dalla bettola s'insinuava nell'altro palazzo.

La brocca d'acqua fredda stretta nelle mani, un saluto veloce, che si scusava ma doveva andare da lei che la febbre era tornata.

"Solo due parole…" – obiettò Alain.

"Va bene…" – accettò l'altra a denti stretti.

Sgusciò nella stanzetta, quella che sapeva di marsiglia e di tempera fresca giallina…

Si morse il labbro, che avrebbe voluto…

"Ho visto vostro padre e gli ho riferito che state…meglio. Era più sereno. Ha chiesto di vedervi e di poter parlare con voi…".

Erano trascorsi giorni, le ore centellinate in ascolto della pioggia e del silenzio e delle voci, i respiri, i colpi, le dita intrecciate assieme.

In silenzio…

I pensieri forzatamente imbrigliati nell'immobilità s'erano aggrovigliati…

"Ti ringrazio…".

La voce era stanca.

Alain ebbe un dubbio e guardò André.

L'altro lo ricambiò in silenzio. In lui si dipanavano mille incertezze…

Una su tutte.

Annuì Oscar nell'udire l'intenzione del padre.

Impercettibilmente il corpo rispose prim'ancora che la mente elaborasse il pensiero e l'intenzione e la decisione. Che quello scenario le era rimbalzato in testa così tante volte, persino mentre dormiva, persino quando s'era lasciata abbracciare da André e baciare e prendere, piano, in silenzio, nemmeno un respiro che rivelasse l'estasi.

Quel pensiero era fisso, che non comprendeva da dove venisse…

Impercettibilmente il corpo si contrasse e le dita si slacciarono da quelle di André.

Un tuffo al cuore, un battito disperso…

Alain la vedeva seduta sul letto, che la voce usciva piano. Gli occhi un poco lucidi, le mani nelle mani.

"Dovreste riposare…" – obiettò lui intuendo che quella contrazione fosse un brivido di freddo.

Eppure lo sguardo appariva limpido, dell'intensa evanescenza che reclama l'amore quando fa breccia e s'insinua e non c'è ribellione o pericolo che tenga.

Esso sta lì, in faccia alle persone e glielo si legge davvero ch'esso è entrato a permeare i sensi.

"Che cosa farai Alain?" – rispose lei che pareva pensare ad altro, quasi non avesse nemmeno ascoltato il tiepido consiglio.

Il pensiero fisso reclamava risposte.

"Cosa?".

"Tornerai nella…guardia…nei Soldati della Guardia o…come…si chiamano…corri un grave rischio a girare per Parigi…non saresti dovuto uscire per…questo…".

Alain strinse i pugni.

"Lo dovevo ad André, perché sarebbe voluto andare lui, ma fuori in questo momento è troppo pericoloso e poi…lui…".

E poi si morse la lingua Alain, di nuovo, e se ne rimase zitto.

Non era necessario esporre la situazione.

André doveva stare lì, che se disgraziatamente fosse accaduto che lei non si fosse più svegliata.

André non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato di non vederla più viva.

Il pensiero fisso si riempiva della cruda realtà.

Aveva ripreso a piovere…

Dannata pioggia! Sembrava che dentro quel pollaio la pioggia si sarebbe infilata dappertutto, dagli spifferi delle finestre, dalle crepe nei muri.

Persino il pavimento pareva umido e scuro e nelle orecchie i rivoli inondavano il tetto e gonfiavano d'ansia il respiro.

"Non dovete preoccuparvi...comandante…so badare a me stesso…" – tentò di giustificarsi Alain.

Un colpo di tosse più fondo e lui si ritrovò gli occhi di Rosalie addosso che l'imploravano di uscire.

"Mio padre…".

Gli occhi chiusi mentre la bocca chiedeva aria.

André le passò una mano sulla fronte e ci rimise sopra la pezza umida dopo averla rivoltata e rinfrescata.

"Non ci pensare adesso…troveremo il modo…" – le rispose che neanche sapeva se lei lo stesse davvero ascoltando.

"L'affondo è troppo debole…devo spingere di più…mi fanno male le gambe…".

André lasciò perdere di comprendere e prese a massaggiarle le gambe…

Stava combattendo. Come e dove e con chi non era dato saperlo.

"Devo tenere la spada più salda…oh…i colpi sono troppo forti…adesso mi fa male la mano…".

"Jarjayes…stai combattendo…".

"Sì…ma lui è troppo forte…".

"Forse sei tu che sei troppo piccola…".

"Però ieri sono riuscita a saltare la siepe, quella che sta dietro la casa, a cavallo…mi è mancato il respiro mentre tiravo le redini e mi alzavo sulla sella…ho pensato sarei caduta…".

"Sei caduta tante volte…ma lui ti ha insegnato sempre a rialzarti, tuo padre…".

Parlava André e nemmeno sapeva dove fosse finito, assieme a lei.

"Io ero lì con te. Ti ho visto…ti sei sempre rialzata…".

"No, tu non c'eri…ero sola…c'era solo mio padre con me…tu non c'eri…".

"Allora, può essere accaduto quando ancora non ero arrivato a casa tua. Come fai a ricordarti che cosa facevi quand'eri così piccola?".

Obiezione lecita, tanto per saggiare se si poteva distrarre la mente annebbiata dalla febbre e dal dolore.

"Non ero piccola…c'era solo lui…tu no…".

Il corpo si contrasse e le dita si strinsero alle dita.

La voce lasciò intendere un tono risentito.

Dunque, per ragioni oscure, Oscar rammentava del padre ma non di lui.

Per ragioni oscure le due figure dovevano restare separate, divise, dal tempo o dalle circostanze poco importava.

Per ragioni inspiegabili c'era il padre e allora André non doveva esserci.

Per ragioni comprensibili ma inconsce il padre era stato ed era punto di riferimento per quel pensiero fisso che straziava il cuore.

"Va bene…allora…io non c'ero…però adesso sono qui…".

"Lo so…sapevo che ti avrei incontrato…io ti conoscevo già…".

"Cosa…tu…".

Immagine sorprendente…

"Oscar…hai la febbre cerca di dormire…".

"Non posso…".

"Dio…perché adesso non potresti dormire?".

"Mio padre vuole vedermi…lo so che non accetterà ciò che ho fatto…".

"Non dire sciocchezze…tuo padre non ti ha giudicato…".

"Per lui la nostra famiglia è tutto…lo so…".

André se la strinse addosso e sentì il corpo molle ed abbandonato. Le braccia di lei non ricambiarono l'abbraccio, ferme, che lui fu costretto a raccoglierle e a chiuderle addosso a lei, per tenerla lì.

"André…".

"Sono qui…".

"Anche tu dovresti tornare nei soldati della guardia o come diavolo si chiamano adesso…oppure…non so…".

"Stai dicendo davvero un mucchio di sciocchezze…io non vado da nessuna parte senza di te…".

Gli occhi erano chiusi.

Le dita s'intrecciarono alle dita.

"André…".

"Cosa c'è…".

"Nemmeno io vorrei lasciarti…nemmeno io…".

André non rispose.

Oscar chiamò il suo nome, di nuovo, lo pronunciò tante volte, come se solo nel suo nome il respiro entrasse e consentisse di vivere.

E lui non potè far altro che ripeterle che era lì e che non se ne sarebbe andato mai, che gli pareva che la vita di lei gli stesse scivolando via tra le dita, come sabbia che non si può raccogliere, se non qualche granello beffardo, come acqua che non puoi contenere tutta, che non esiste un recipiente grande al punto da contenere il mare, come nuvole del cielo che puoi imprigionare solo nei ricordi.

Avrebbe voluto gridare e prenderla su e portarla fuori, fuori di lì, lontano via, via da tutto, dalle mura marce di Parigi, dalla follia dei ribelli, visionari fautori di un mondo assetato di libertà assolute…

Via…

Via…

"André…".

"Ti ascolto…".

Dannazione lei tornava sempre lì.

"Mio padre…vuole vedermi…".

Che dannato padre doveva essere quello ch'era capace di tenere legato il cuore di una figlia all'onore di una famiglia?

Era di nuovo sera.

Il respiro era tornato leggero, come non fosse più inciso dal dolore ma dal sonno, profondo e semplice.

Che assurde menzogne possono celarsi dietro la febbre mescolata al peso di un'esistenza dannata…

I corvi da fuori intonavano le loro litanie di versi sgraziati e ritmici, mentre il via vai serale s'ammantava di rozzi tentativi d'evitare pozzanghere e fiere contestazioni contro carrozze che inondavano i passanti di fango.

Gli occhi si sgranarono di nuovo, aperti e vigili, mentre André le sorrise e lei no…

Non ce la faceva a sorridergli.

Lui le strinse la mano e lei no, non ci riuscì a stringergli la mano.

Era tornata da un altro viaggio che l'aveva portata lontano, sola.

Andrè non era con lei, c'era suo padre però, che l'aveva visto mentre sistemava i fioretti d'allenamento e poi li provava fendendo l'aria, mentre lei attendeva poco lontano, ferma, immobile, all'erta ed ascoltava i muscoli e si chiedeva se lui, suo padre, avrebbe fatto sul serio quella volta e avrebbe affondato, fino in fondo, fino a colpirla, che anche se la punta del fioretto era arrotondata faceva male lo stesso.

Forse più d'una punta vera, perché voleva dire che lei non era stata abbastanza veloce e scaltra e…

E non c'era solo quello.

Suo padre le aveva spiegato che non ci si può permettere d'abbassare la guardia e cedere ai sentimenti, ai dubbi, alle passioni…

Lei l'aveva fatto…

Aveva ceduto e c'era che adesso il proprio destino s'era legato a quello di André, ancora più a fondo, ancora più stretto.

Lui la osservò, lo sguardo si fece severo, mentre le scostava i capelli dalla fronte e ne saggiava il calore con la mano aperta. Era fresca la mano a confronto e lei si lasciò cullare dal tocco ardito che poi scivolò sulla guancia.

"Stai meglio questa sera…" – disse lui rimettendole la pezza sulla fronte.

Oscar non rispose. Quel viaggio e le immagini e la voce di suo padre rimbombavano nella testa, mentre si domandava per quanto ancora sarebbe riuscita a tornare lì, alle mani di André che le massaggiava le spalle.

 _Quando accadrà…_

Pensiero egoista che s'ammantava di nuovo del pensiero atroce che lui sarebbe rimasto solo.

 _Chi abbraccerai?_

Lo guardò…

 _E chi ti stringerà a sé?_

Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo…

 _A chi dirai ti amo?_

 _E chi lo dirà a te quando…_

 _Quando io non ci sarò più?_

 _Amarlo…_

 _Era_ talmente spessa e costante e piena e forte quella che non _era_ solo un'idea, una sensazione, un pensiero, una deduzione…

 _Era,_ qualunque cosa fosse, fatta di sangue che scorreva e si animava, quell'idea…

 _Era_ carne che bruciava e si scioglieva…

L'idea di lasciarlo…

L'idea che lui sarebbe vissuto anche solo un giorno senza di lei s'ingigantiva nella testa e pulsava e provocava un dolore così forte…

Forse ancora più forte di quello che la stava portando alla morte.

Non riusciva a sostenerlo quel pensiero, quel chiodo fisso che incideva e feriva.

Non riusciva ad accettarlo...

E poi…

Allungò la mano sul viso di lui, ci passò sopra scorrendo alla cicatrice ormai leggera che incideva traversalmente l'occhio sinistro. Con entrambe le mani gli prese la faccia e la strinse…

"Tu…ci vedi…ancora…".

Non era una domanda.

Le mani sulle mani e gli occhi si chiusero.

"Ancora sì, non devi preoccuparti…vedo quanto basta…vedo te…e…".

"Sai che questo non basta…che ti accadrà quando…".

Di nuovo la mano sulla bocca, appoggiata piano…

"Ssshhh…basta Jarjayes…siamo qui…lo so che per te non è abbastanza ma…".

"Non intendevo…".

Tolse la mano André e chiuse la bocca di nuovo con le labbra sulle labbra, piano e poi più forte, lento e poi più deciso, forzando le labbra e la bocca e chiudendole quasi il respiro.

Le dita a chiudersi tra i capelli che a spingerla giù ci voleva poco mentre le scivolava addosso e le labbra restavano lì sulle labbra perché lei la smettesse di pensare al futuro che forse non c'era, e non era quello il momento e non era quello il luogo…

"André…".

"Basta…ti prego…riposati adesso…".

"No…".

Le mani si puntarono al petto e spinsero piano…

Ci voleva stare lì tra le sue braccia e non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a morirci dentro quelle braccia.

"No…".

I muscoli s'irrigidirono, senza che lei potesse imporsi di restare lì.

"Alzati!" – disse piano e lui l'accontentò sollevandosi mentre l'osservava stesa sul misero giaciglio e lei si raggomitolava su sé stessa e poi si sedeva anche lei, le spalle appoggiate al muro, lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé, quasi ci scorressero davvero quelle immagini assurde e terribili.

"Esci…per favore…".

"Oscar…".

"Sono stanca…" – il tono categorico, inappellabile.

Un respiro fondo…

"Allora…vado da Alain…" – convenne lui ch'era certo che l'ordine fosse solo una scusa – "Dobbiamo metterci d'accordo per far tornare tuo padre…".

Lei era sempre stata abituata a scontrarsi da sola contro sé stessa…

Non è che pochi giorni d'amore e di follia collettiva avrebbero avuto potere di modificare tale disposizione d'animo.

"Sì…mio padre…".

La figura ingombrante ripiombò nella mente.

Nel bene e nel male il padre stava lì, con la sua benevolenza nel non averla tradita, con la sua arroganza di tenerla ancora legata a sé.

Stava lì, incombente…

Stava lì, per assurdo, una sorta di pertugio, un lembo d'azzurro chiaro, che l'induceva ad ammettere che lei poteva ancora fare qualcosa.

Tornarono a farsi strada le feroci verità che aveva scoperto quella sera, nello studio del Dottor Lasonne.

I suoi sei mesi di vita da una parte e l'oscurità che sarebbe scesa sulla vista di André.

Lei gli aveva chiesto di lasciare i Soldati della Guardia e di non venire a Parigi.

E lui le aveva detto che no, non l'avrebbe lasciata sola, e sarebbe andato con lei, come sempre aveva fatto da tutta una vita.

Non l'avrebbe lasciata, mai.

Stava accadendo, però, che sarebbe stata lei a lasciarlo…

Ricordò le parole, carezza sull'anima ormai inaridita dal tempo, dalla sofferenza e dalla solitudine.

Un sorso d'acqua a chi non beve ormai da anni, una chiave che apre una porta chiusa, che nemmeno sai più che cosa c'è dentro.

Oscar ripensò a quelle parole e a quello che lei, allora, gli disse.

Che lo amava…

Che lo aveva sempre amato e che non era stata capace di comprenderlo e che forse no…

L'aveva capito ma non l'aveva accettato di lasciare che quell'amore li prendesse.

Era tardi ormai.

La porta si chiuse.

Sola, Oscar si rese conto di quel che stava accadendo, in tutta l'ineluttabilità del tempo che s'era perduto.

Lei non avrebbe avuto scampo.

L'uomo che amava non l'avrebbe lasciata sola.

Si sarebbe perduto anche lui…

Disertore o traditore…

Ciò ch'era lei, sarebbe stato lui.

Il padre diventava tramite allora.

Poteva esistere Antigone senza Edipo?

La stanzetta era minuscola e per questo poteva dirsi affollata.

C'erano Bernard e Rosalie che si alzò nel veder entrare André. S'intesero con gli occhi ma lui non parve generoso di belle notizie, che nella faccia di Oscar ci aveva letto qualcosa.

Intuiva che altro le passava per la testa e lui era lì adesso ad arrovellarsi e a chiedersi se davvero lei poteva pensare che…

Poi c'erano Alain e altri due tizi. André li riconobbe, due Soldati della Guardia, Pierre e Marion, che ora si fregiavano dell'appellativo di soldati della Milizia Nazionale.

Era pur necessario ficcare quel benedetto termine ovunque esso rimarcasse che la Francia era o comunque stava sulla strada buona per diventare una Nazione?

Il buon Marchese de Lafayette non s'era lasciato sfuggire l'occasione, che ad accontentare il popolo ci avrebbe guadagnato in fama e riconoscimenti, barattando l'ascendente verso la gentaglia di Parigi col proprio diritto a restar fuori dai processi sommari che si susseguivano come una malattia feroce attraverso le strade della città.

"E' successo il ventidue…" – diceva uno dei due soldati – "Non abbiamo fatto a tempo a fermarli quei dannati!".

L'espressione era seria…

"Dove?" – chiese Bernard.

"Uno, un certo Foulon, l'hanno preso a Viry mentre tentava di fuggire e l'hanno portato a Parigi… a Place de Greve**…".

Il soldaccio pareva averne viste tante ma fu inevitabile soffermarsi sul particolare raccapricciante dell'esecuzione.

"Foulon…dicono ne avesse combinate…s'accaparrava la farina…affamava i contadini…ma l'accusa più grave sarebbe stata quella d'aver detto che al popolo che ha fame bisognasse dar da mangiare del fieno…".

Rosalie fu costretta a prendere di nuovo la mano del marito, la strinse, che non c'era verso di mandarle giù certe visioni.

"Per farla breve quelli l'hanno appeso ad un lampione! Un altro lampione! Poi gli hanno mozzato la testa e gli hanno aperto la bocca a forza e tra i denti ci hanno messo del fieno!".

Il silenzio già tetro pimbò nella stanza.

"Il popolo è tutto…" – chiosò Bernard – "E si arroga il diritto di essere vittima, giudice e carnefice al tempo stesso…".

"Poi hanno preso anche il genero di Foulon…Berthier de Sauvigny…lui l'hanno sgozzato! Aveva preso a gridare e a starnazzare come un'oca e diceva d'essere stato ingiustamente arrestato…e…e niente…hanno sgozzato anche lui!".

"Ma che aveva fatto?" – chiese Alain scuro.

"Niente!" – rispose il soldato – "Era il genero di quell'altro…ecco che aveva fatto!".

"Ma non è possibile!" – contestò Alain.

"Gli hanno strappato il cuore dal petto e l'hanno ficcato dentro una picca!".

L'immagine scese come una scure sulla testa, non c'era molto da replicare.

"State nascosti!" – replicò il soldato – "Restate nascosti! Soprattutto…".

Gli occhi si sollevarono verso André.

"Soprattutto lei…".

"Quella era gente che s'era approfittata del popolo!" – replicò Alain disgustato, tentando di trovarci una diversità, alla visione tragica, che consentisse una debole difesa.

"E per questo ritieni sia stato giusto impiccarli e sgozzarli così, in mezzo ad una piazza? Senza un processo? Senza…" – obiettò Bernard severo.

"No!" – s'infervorò Alain – "Ma è così che la gente del popolo è stata trattata da secoli. Quanti sono stati incarcerati o sono spariti a marcire in una cella senza nemmeno sapere perché? Quanti sono stati ammazzati in mezzo ad una strada perché magari s'erano presi una mela per mangiare? Non è uguaglianza anche questa allora?" – s'impuntò Alain che nemmeno lui ci credeva d'esser sceso così in basso.

Che bruciava immaginarsi d'esser stati loro a scoperchiare quella specie di paiolo infernale dove ribolliva la rabbia del popolo e dove si rimescolavano gl'istinti più beceri e malsani e non c'era verso di accettare simili barbarie.

"Alain…non è per questo che io e tu e tutti i nostri compagni ci siamo battuti alla Bastiglia!" – intervenne André – "L'uguaglianza non può prescindere dal rispetto delle regole…se siamo uguali nessuno può avere diritto di togliere la vita all'altro, nemmeno uno del popolo può farlo contro un nobile…".

"Lo so…so che è sbagliato…".

"Pensatela come vi pare…" – chiosò il secondo soldato alzandosi – "Ma fate attenzione…se vi trovano e s'accorgono che siete nobili o servitori di nobili…noi potremo fare poco…ci siamo arruolati perché non potevamo fare altrimenti. A restar fuori dalla milizia si rischiava d'esser presi per sostenitori della monarchia e allora chi glielo spiegava a quelli là fuori?! Non stanno mica ad ascoltarti e a dirti…adesso vediamo. Non ti ficcano dentro una cella quelli! T'impiccano e basta! E chi la rivede più la luce del sole!?".

Il soldato si passò un dito sul collo mimando il taglio della gola…

"Che quel marchingegno infernale prima o poi lo proveranno! E allora…".

"Dobbiamo andarcene!" – concluse André – "Sta diventando troppo pericoloso restare a Parigi…".

Andare via…

Le ragioni erano mille…

Quella era la rivoluzione…

Anche se ancora nessuno la chiamava davvero così. Ma qualcuno ci aveva già pensato…

Anche se nessuno aveva rivelato ciò che accadeva fuori, ci voleva poco ad immaginarsi che Parigi, almeno per qualche tempo, non sarebbe tornata ad essere l'indolente e lagnosa città di sempre.

Quello era il clima che s'alimentava, giorno dopo giorno, _l'omnium rerum dubitatio._

Tutti dubitavano di tutti ed era difficile non rischiare che qualcuno dubitasse persino di loro.

I profumi impalpabili e lievi della notte che s'era trascinata via il calore del giorno filtravano suadenti dalla finestrella che dava sul giardino. E le piante aromatiche finalmente esprimevano sentori più intensi liberati dall'oppressione della calura.

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, André che stava accadendo là fuori, perché lei sapesse e si convincesse ch'era necessario andare via da lì, da quella città…

Almeno fino a quando…

Non ci voleva pensare André che non vi fosse punto d'arrivo.

Si sorprese quando s'accorse che invece lei, Oscar, c'era arrivata, di nuovo, forse e più lucidamente, che la febbre era lieve quella sera, sorprendentemente lieve, quando di solito nella notte essa s'alzava, costringendola a lunghe peregrinazioni nel passato, fatte di rimproveri e sgridate e stoccate che lasciavo il segno sulla pelle e l'orgoglio ferito a morte quasi più dei muscoli.

Se ne accorse davvero André, che lei ci aveva pensato….

Che non aveva senso per lei chiedere di nuovo del padre…

Perché?

"Mio padre…".

"Lo faremo venire…ci penserà Alain…".

"Sarà pericoloso…".

Le parole uscivano lente, non convinte e André se ne avvide, intuendo ch'esse erano in realtà lontane, distratte da altro.

Come se nel frangente di solitudine, la barriera che, per anni, lei aveva innalzato tra sé ed il mondo, e che lui faticosamente era riuscito ad abbattere, si fosse improvvisamente di nuovo frapposta tra di loro.

La sentì vicina, ma d'una vicinanza impercettibilmente _distante_ , quasi volesse tenerlo lontano per nascondergli qualcosa, sé stessa e la sua anima, ch'era ritornata giù, laggiù, nel baratro della solitudine.

La sua dannata vista che diminuiva gli aveva consentito d'imparare a conoscerla bene, ogni più piccola inflessione della sua voce, ogni movimento che richiamasse antiche sofferenze, persino l'incedere incerto della voce…

Un pensiero…

Forse un dubbio, nato forse dopo aver ascoltato le parole di Alain o sgorgato chissà dove, forse dalla febbre, forse…

S'era allontanato, poco prima, per lasciarla riposare, che sapeva che chiuderle la bocca con un bacio non era la miglior strategia per impedirle di mettersi in testa strani pensieri e dubbi…

Se n'era uscito e s'era sentito improvvisamente solo, di nuovo solo, perché Oscar stava ripiombando nella sua solitudine.

No, forse era ancora peggio…

André ascoltò in silenzio le parole di Oscar.

Ascoltò le parole, osservò gli occhi e il corpo che la stavano tradendo.

Lei forse non se ne era accorta, lui sì.

L'aveva ascoltata, dentro, nel tremore della voce che si perdeva nel nome, il proprio nome sussurrato.

Dio, come poteva lei immaginarsi che lui non avrebbe compreso…

Fece pochi passi avvicinandosi al letto. Oscar era ora seduta, raggomitolata su sé stessa.

Aveva paura…

André glielo lesse in faccia, che lei non lo guardava, non riusciva a farlo, perchè sapeva che se l'avesse fatto, lui glielo avrebbe letto in faccia di quel proposito assurdo ch'era balzato a stringere il cuore.

Suo padre, suo padre poteva essere il tramite per lasciare quel posto e lei l'avrebbe trovato il sistema di lasciarlo quel posto…

Da sola…

Dio…

Un tremito di fronte alla dannata visione, che non riusciva a crederci d'essere lei, davvero lei ad essersi immaginata una simile atrocità.

Lo voleva su di sé André e nonostante questo stava lì a chiedersi come avrebbe fatto a lasciarlo…

"Che ti succede…Oscar?".

Il suo nome, scandito…

Lei sobbalzò ritraendosi.

Neppure André sapeva bene cosa stesse accadendo, che Oscar era sempre stata brava nei suo discorsi, tagliente e schietta quando serviva, avara di particolari che tradissero lo stato d'animo, quando era necessario nascondersi.

"Niente…".

Si ritrovò un istante, solo un istante, perduto.

Che doveva giocare solo sulle sensazioni che la voce di lei, roca e greve, piegata forse dalla febbre, gli comunicava. Aveva percepito un cambiamento, ma non era certo di averne compreso le ragioni.

O meglio…

Forse le aveva comprese, ma non poteva ammettere con sé stesso che di nuovo lei stesse vivendo la sua vita come un tempo, in solitudine, assurdamente prigioniera di quell'autonomia che era in realtà un espediente, una sorta di barriera che lei ergeva tra sé ed il resto del mondo.

"Alzati!" - non era una richiesta, era un ordine.

Gli occhi brillarono alzandosi e piantandosi su di lui, lo sguardo non era severo ma stupito.

Era difficile alzarsi…

L'azzurro si contrasse inghiottito dalle pupille dilatate, ampie, segno che lei aveva alzato la guardia e forse nemmeno senza saperlo si preparava a combattere.

"Non…non posso…" – balbettò severa – "Sono stanca…".

"E sia…voglio che tu ti alzi…".

Non voleva arrendersi André ma non aveva mezzi a disposizione per frantumare la sprezzante idea che stava frantumando le poche risorse rimaste ad entrambi.

Anche lei aveva preso ad essere brava.

Nel tono della voce, l'istinto aveva ascoltato la preoccupazione, che lui era già arrivato a percepire che le parole di lei erano mutate in poche ore…

La voce non era la solita.

Si strinse le braccia perché sentì un brivido di freddo.

Non riuscì a finire la frase, che André la raggiunse con un movimento rapido.

Lui l'afferrò per le braccia che strinse fin a quasi a farle male sollevandola verso di sé e trascinandola giù dal letto, per farla stare in piedi, tanto che dovette aggrapparsi a lui per non cadere, perché le gambe non la reggevano.

Si riebbe…

Lo stupore del gesto così duro e repentino…

Gli lesse in faccia la rabbia, l'angoscia e la disperazione di chi aveva, forse, intuito una terribile verità, che lei non era riuscita a nascondere nemmeno per un istante da quando lui era rientrato nella stanza.

Anche il viso di lei si fece scuro.

La posta in gioco era troppo alta e Oscar avrebbe dovuto sostenere quel combattimento. Avrebbe dovuto farlo per lui perché in quel modo lui si sarebbe potuto salvare.

Almeno così aveva ragionato sull'onda della disperazione che l'aveva presa.

Anche se in verità non sapeva bene come sarebbe riuscita nel suo intento.

Non lo sapeva proprio.

André le lasciò le braccia.

Ora lei era in piedi, di fronte a lui. Nessuno la sorreggeva e Oscar cercava di trovare il coraggio per non cadere. Le forze erano allo stremo.

Ma fu la prima a parlare.

Come sempre.

Come era sempre stato in passato.

Se doveva combattere, tanto valeva attaccare per prima ed evitare che _l'avversario_ , colui che in quella manciata di minuti era diventato tale, la precedesse e scoprisse le intenzioni.

"André guardami! Guardami bene. Come pensi che potrai stare al mio fianco senza rischiare la tua vita? Come potrò io continuare a starti accanto sapendo che per causa mia soffrirai comunque e… potresti anche perdere la tua vita…per me? Là fuori hanno già emesso la loro sentenza! Tu non devi subire il mio destino…".

Sintesi di pensieri, paure, dubbi, che non ce n'era di tempo per viverlo quell'amore, che già si doveva lasciarlo…

Che un futuro non ci sarebbe stato per _loro…_

Sì perché adesso erano _loro_ …

Ma lui, lui no, lui doveva avercelo un futuro, dannazione…

"E tu…anche tu hai già emesso la tua sentenza vero?" – replicò lui sprezzante senza avvicinarsi.

La voleva lì, in piedi, in bilico. Oscar non era genere di donna da trattenere tra le braccia, che si sarebbe divincolata come una serpe, dannazione…

Per liberarsi, perché adesso era quello che voleva.

"Che vorresti fare sentiamo?".

"Nulla…".

"Nulla? Nulla! Parliamo del nulla allora! Non conta nulla quello che è accaduto? Non conta nulla ciò che siamo…noi?" – contestò lui glissando sulle percezioni dell'anima che s'erano sollevate solo nel tono della voce.

"Conta molto invece…è tutto per me ed è per questo che io…".

"Tu cosa? Tuo padre verrà qui e tu…tu che farai?".

"Parlerò…con lui…".

"Parlerai con lui. Solo questo?".

L'insistenza di lui tradì l'intuizione.

Il tono freddo di lei tradì il disegno altrettanto feroce.

L'incontro con il padre non sarebbe servito solo a chiarire i dubbi tra sé e lui.

Quell'incontro sarebbe servito forse per tornare ad appoggiarsi al padre, al passato, alle sue critiche ed alle dannate certezze, nell'intento di allontanarsi, che neppure André poteva credere di averci letto questo nel malcelato nervosismo, che però gli suggerì d'essere nella direzione giusta.

Mettersi sulla difensiva era il chiaro sintomo di un obiettivo da raggiungere e dato che secondo lei _non accadeva nulla_ e _nulla avrebbe fatto_ era evidente che André non ne faceva parte di questo disegno, se non forse come inconsapevole destinatario.

Sì, c'era da scommeterci che il punto era quello…

Proteggere lui, non _loro…_

Perché _loro_ non ci sarebbero mai stati.

Riprese, a parole, senza avvicinarsi, eppure lì, lo sguardo incombente su di lei.

"Ti è così difficile pensare che ti amo più della mia stessa vita? E che non posso farci nulla e nemmeno tu potrai mai fare nulla per cambiare tutto questo? La mia più grande sofferenza sarebbe vivere senza di te, anche solo un istante senza te. Tu non puoi immaginare cosa significhi per me averti trovato…ritrovato…averti ascoltato…e il solo pensiero che tu possa decidere di allontanarmi da te mi fa impazzire dalla rabbia. Ti amo…non puoi permetterti di cambiare questa realtà. Ti amerei anche se tu non mi amassi. Anche se tu non…".

Silenzio…

Sottilmente gelido…

"Lo vedi André! Tu stesso ti sei fermato….non puoi continuare a parlare di _noi_ perché sai che molto presto io potrei non esserci più. Io morirò. E tu? Tu che farai? Se io ti sapessi in salvo, lontano, al sicuro da quello che sta accadendo in questa città…se io potessi immaginare un futuro almeno per te… io saprei di averti amato al di sopra di me stessa…al di sopra del mio desiderio immenso di volerti accanto a me…".

L'eccezione non faceva una piega…

Non era facile combattere contro di lei…

André non parlò.

La guardò mentre sentiva crescere rabbia e amarezza e angoscia…

Lei decideva sempre, per sé, per gli altri.

Nonostante tutto, nonostante ciò che si erano detti e…

 _Dio…_

Rivide sé stesso tra le sue braccia, sentì sé stesso dentro di lei.

Lo chiamava, lo cercava, desiderava le mani addosso.

Pensava d'esserci riuscito ad entrare nell'anima ed ora quell'anima lo rifiutava di nuovo.

No, non le avrebbe più permesso di usare il suo faticoso balletto di sensi di colpa…

No! Non l'avrebbe permesso.

Non più. Mai più.

Anche a costo di morire lì, per primo, davanti a lei.

Non sarebbe più riuscito a trascorrere un solo istante della sua vita senza di lei, lontano da lei, dalle sue mani, dai suoi respiri.

E non l'avrebbe lasciata mai.

Ma non si poteva combattere più con i vecchi sistemi di scambi verbali, batture rugginose e scaltre, che adesso tutt'e due sapevano bene cosa li legava…

Il dito indice della destra si sollevò allungandosi ad attorcigliarsi al cordino che teneva i lembi della camicia. S'intravedeva la pelle, da sotto. Bianca e doveva essere fredda, s'immaginò.

Una volta, due, tre…

Forzò il movimento per sfilarlo dalle asole.

Finchè i lembi, senza sostegno, scivolarono giù anch'essi sulle spalle prima e poi giù, sull'incavo del gomito, che lì si fermò la camicia, trattenuta dalle braccia che si chiusero, lei incapace di comprendere dove volesse arrivare.

Il corpo rigidamente esposto, le spalle nude, il seno intravisto appena.

La testa si reclinò da un lato, che lo sguardo non era in grado di sostenere quello di lui che prese ad avvicinarsi quel tanto che bastava a sfiorarla appena, il petto leggermente reclinato in avanti e le dita della destra intente a scostare i capelli dalla spalla.

Non comprendeva, che lei fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi mentre ascolatava le labbra di lui adagiarsi lente sulla linea del collo e non ci poteva credere che quell'incedere colpisse i sensi e s'infilasse dentro nella pancia e nella schiena, che lui nemmeno la stava toccando.

Solo le labbra s'appoggiavano, succhiando appena, beandosi dell'odore un poco aspro che avevano lasciato addosso la febbre ed il sudore e la disperazione…

Un tremito s'insinuò, lei stava ostinatamente rigida, in ascolto dell'incedere lento e suadente e costante. Un sussulto piegò un poco la dannata ostinazione e André si permise di accoglierla la sua ostinazione appoggiando la mano aperta sulla schiena nuda, la mano calda aperta, che i polpastrelli assaggiavano la consistenza e la mente s'immaginava di percorrerla la pelle.

Solo immaginata quella sensazione si espanse percorrendo davvero la schiena e finendo per ammansire i pensieri dannati e frustando i muscoli delle gambe che cedettero, quasi colpiti da un'onda che la costrinse ad appoggiarsi a lui, la testa adagiata nell'incavo della spalla, gli occhi chiusi in ascolto di altro, di sé, di chi fosse, lì, attraversata dalle sue labbra e dalla mano aperta sulla schiena e…

Nello stesso istante le braccia di André ricaddero sui fianchi e lui si scostò indietro, di poco, quel tanto che bastava per sottrarsi a lei, senza per questo impedirsi di sorreggerla nel caso davvero non ce l'avesse fatta a restare in piedi.

Ci rimase in piedi Oscar, caparbiamente ostinata e perdutamente persa nello sguardo di lui, severo e distante, che le stava chiedendo, adesso, senza nemmeno aprir bocca, se era davvero questo che voleva…

Il crepuscolo della pelle e dei muscoli abbandonati dalle labbra si espanse, ricacciando l'anima nell'oscurità del silenzio e della solitudine.

Parlò piano André, la voce appena sussurrata, perché non era necessario gridarlo, che la realtà spessa e piena già parlava da sola e rivelava chi adesso fossero.

 _Loro…_

Consistenza che s'insinuava, l'una nel corpo dell'altra…

Persino quando non si toccavano.

"Ascolta…il tuo cuore…ti prego. Se fossi io a lasciarti…che faresti? Ascolta la tua sofferenza perché è anche la mia. Ascolta il vuoto di questo abbandono, perché è anche il mio. Ti prego ascoltami…non lasciare che la tua ragione si prenda ciò che siamo. Ora siamo insieme. Non potrei…non sarei più nulla…se tu te ne andassi…".

Oscar barcollò.

Tentò di avvicinarsi per appoggiarsi a lui, per non cadere.

André fece un altro passo indietro e la guardò severa, come non avesse più altro da dire.

In quei giorni stava compiendo uno sforzo sovraumano per allontanare da sé il pensiero che lei…

E lei ora glielo sbatteva in faccia. Senza alcuna pietà.

Come non le importasse nulla della sofferenza.

Combattevano ora ciascuno nel proprio angolo senza riuscire a vedersi, senza riuscire a scambiarsi un affondo che almeno portasse uno dei due alla vittoria e l'altro alla sconfitta…

Non le permise d'avvicinarsi.

Un altro passo indietro.

Lei si strinse addosso la camicia.

"Devo uscire…perdonami…".

La voce di André le giunse lontana, che stava davvero cadendo adesso, ma non voleva che accadesse lì, davanti a lui, perché così lui sarebbe stato certo che il suo gesto l'avesse colpita, oltre in gesto stesso…

André aprì la porta ed uscì senza lasciarle il tempo di replicare.

Oscar si ritrovò sola.

Lui era appena uscito dalla stanza che lei, soltanto lei, lo aveva ferito, incapace di credere in _loro._

L'aveva ascoltata sulla pelle e nelle viscere cosa fosse ritrovarsi senza di lui, seppure per una manciata di ore, che s'era sentita trafiggere lei, anche lei, da quella pallottola laggiù a Pont Marie.

Sentì l'aria mancarle, come laggiù, a Pont Marie.

Anche se André era appena uscito dalla stanza, sentì che l'aria mancava.

Sensazione indescrivibile, al di là di qualsiasi ragionamento o desiderio.

Come se il corpo fosse solo istinto che non riusciva a sostenere, controllare, gestire e che la portava a lui, senza scampo.

Lui era la sua aria, il suo respiro, la sua vita.

A guardar le stelle c'era da perderci il senno.

A naso all'insù, Alain assaggiava la tiepida notte di Parigi, mentre s'immaginava i poveri corpi a penzoloni là fuori e la gente che ci passava accanto e sogghignava che non era toccato a loro.

Prima o poi…

Il fruscio delle erbacce scostate lo ridestò e gli ci volle un po' per decifrare l'aria stanca della faccia dell'altro che era uscito fuori all'aperto.

"Che ti succede?" – chiese dubbioso – "Il comandante…".

"Ho bisogno di stare all'aria…solo per un momento… e…il comandante…lei…è sempre la stessa…sempre…".

Non s'azzardò André ad affermare che lei stava bene. Lo sapeva che non era così, Dio, lo sapeva che la sentenza era stata emessa, ma sperava, Dio, sperava di riuscire a portarla via, viva, con sé, per amarla, almeno un poco più di quanto lei avesse deciso d'amarlo.

Non era solo amore ciò che li univa…

Un amore puro ed incontaminato…

No…

S'era sporcato quell'amore, s'era intriso degli umori del corpo e della pelle incisa dalle dita e dalle labbra, s'era piegato quell'amore all'incedere incessante che colpisce il sesso e lo riempie e lo svuota e…

André si passò una mano tra i capelli, tirando un respiro fondo…

 _Lei è sempre la stessa_ – pensò.

Il pensiero si riempì di rabbia. Che si sentiva in un certo qualmodo tradito…

"Avete discusso se lasciare Parigi?" – chiese Alain ficcandosi anima e corpo nel nocciolo della questione.

"No…o meglio…lei ha già deciso…".

"Ve ne andrete allora?".

Si sporse l'amico verso André che da una parte ci sperava e dall'altro la temeva quella separazione, fuga, resa, salvezza o come diavolo la si volesse chiamare.

Lei doveva vivere dannazione e al diavolo i grandi principi sull'onore e sulla lotta per l'onore fino alla morte!

Di morti, per quel che lo riguardava, ne aveva avuti fin troppi sulla coscienza!

I cespugli folti, profumati, carichi di fiori s'appoggiavano ai muri del cortile.

Comunicavano una sensazione antica, il ricordo di due bambini, nel giardino della casa in cui s'erano incontrati. Le rose che lei amava, che tanto avevano di lei, tanto intense da spezzare il respiro, quando il profumo raggiunge la mente, quanto insidiose, che le spine possono pungere, anche se si fa attenzione, e quando meno te l'aspetti…

Quel dannato fiore dovrà pur difendersi in un modo o nell'altro.

André non rispose…

Fu l'altro a proseguire…

"Riusciremo a farla in barba a questi straccioni!" – chiosò Alain mimando la mano alla gola - "E anche a quei palloni gonfiati dei nostri ufficiali!".

Il tono divertito s'infranse contro la debole replica di André.

"Sempre che lei lo voglia…" – obiettò lui.

"Come? In che senso scusa? Che ti ha detto il comandante?".

La debole luce che dava sul cortile si oscurò.

Alain scattò in piedi, André si permise di restarsene immobile, seduto a terra a fissare le rose, anch'esse scure, morbide e un poco sfatte dal calore del giorno.

L'abbandono dei sensi impediva alla guardia di mantenersi alta…

Non c'erano altri in quel vicolo dannato di Parigi.

Loro due e lei…

"André…".

Il passo non era spedito.

Oscar s'appoggiò al muro, come non s'aspettasse nulla.

"Comandante?".

Fu Alain ad avvicinarsi sorprendendosi che lei fosse lì, la camicia tirata su alla meno peggio sulle spalle, lo sguardo fisso alla ricerca dell'altro, un poco lucido di febbre, incurante che il soldato a sua volta la stesse fissando un poco stranito.

"André…" – la voce di Alain s'impose a richiamare l'altro che non s'era mosso – "Dannazione! Non restartene lì…".

"No…Alain…" – proseguì lei tentando d'avvicinarsi che le gambe cedettero un poco ed era solo la rabbia a tenerla in piedi, mentre dovette per forza appoggiarsi al braccio di Alain e lui era sempre più incredulo e sussultò a quel contatto inaspettato e teso e disperso.

"Perdonami…" – disse piano che Alain proprio non capiva.

La voce si disperse all'indirizzo del giardinetto silenzioso.

"Perché ti sei alzata?".

La voce di André giunse più nitida che anche lui s'era alzato alla fine e aveva raggiunto quello strano quadretto di figure piegate, per diversi motivi, e un poco contorte.

"Perdonami…" – ripetè lei a denti stretti, seppure altre parole non ne uscirono, che non era facile d'accettare la visione di sé di nuovo sola, senza quell'amore che non era solo parola espressa dalle labbra, ma labbra che s'adagiavano ad assaggiare il senso della pelle e dita che si stringevano, e gola che invocava il nome sussurrato.

André l'afferrò per un braccio, con severità e dolcezza al tempo stesso. Il braccio si distese e lo raggiunse per cingerlo ed abbracciarlo e lui si sentì morire un poco, dentro, implodere fino alla disperazione perché lo sapeva che lei aveva ragione e lo sapeva che il tempo era poco…

Alain si ritrasse e…

"Comandante…state…".

"Sto bene Alain…" – sussurrò piano, gli occhi piantati nello sguardo di André, ch'era vicino adesso, talmente vicino.

"Torniamo dentro…" – replicò lui altrettanto silenziosamente – "Buonanotte Alain…".

L'altro si limitò ad un cenno con la mano e poi vide gli altri due sparire di nuovo, inghiottiti dallo strano labirinto di cunicoli e sentimenti che evidentemente quella notte s'erano aggrovigliati di nuovo.

Nel groviglio, sì, nel dannato groviglio d'istinti si strinsero le mani, strette, mentre tutt'e due rientravano e la porta si chiudeva alle spalle e tutt'e due si fermavano in piedi, uno dietro all'altra e poi non c'era altro da fare, senza parlarsi, spiegarsi, recriminare, piangere, scusarsi, arrabbiarsi…

Fu costretta davvero a voltarsi per prendersi quelle labbra che l'avevano inchiodata lì, a sé stessa, che lei lo sapeva che non aveva scampo, e che il tempo era poco, sarebbe stato sempre troppo poco, ma il tempo era quello, lì, adesso, e andava vissuto e non c'era scampo e non c'era salvezza se non lì, lì, dentro di lui…

Era davvero poco il tempo per non riprendersi, e riafferrarsi, piano e poi più veloce, perché era la prima volta per tutto, da quando s'erano trovati…

Non c'erano altre dichiarazioni d'intenti da fare o chiose sarcastiche o appellativi d'affibbiarsi…

Che il tempo era poco e…

La spinse contro il muro e poi in un volteggio cieco e rapido giù, sul misero pagliericcio che mugugnò sordo, appesantito dall'unica forma chiusa, abbracciata, aggraziata al punto da mescolare i respiri e chiudersi, le dita tra i capelli a tener stretta e ferma la testa, e la bocca nella bocca, senza parlare, gli occhi chiusi, i corpi ondeggianti che spingevano per aversi unirsi, fondersi…

Finirsi in pochi istanti di follia…

Che parole non ce n'erano ed il tempo era poco.

E quel piacere ambito insegnava ora dopo ora ad arrendersi all'altro, a perdersi…

Nelle ciglia disegnate, nere, che si chiudevano, nei riccioli umidi scostati per prendersi la pelle e morderla piano, nella consistenza della carne, appena gremita dalle dita, negli affondi che insistevano, nei corpi premuti, nelle fiamme che infuocavano il ventre e s'allargavano, e toglievano il respiro, insistenti e languide, insistenti e beffarde…

S'accorse che le sue mani non la trattenevano più, le strinse allora per tenerlo lì, ancora un poco…

Per tenerlo lì, perché non se ne andasse.

Sentiva il corpo sopra di sé e rimase lì, sotto di lui, respirando lentamente, sciogliendo la disperazione in gesti che lo confortassero della speranza di non perdersi.

Non si poteva fare a meno l'uno dell'altra, nemmeno per un istante.

Se André non fosse stato lì, in quel momento, le mani sarebbero state vuote, nulla da stringere e a cui aggrapparsi.

Se André non fosse stato lì, le labbra si sarebbero inaridite e l'anima e la mente sarebbero tornate a galleggiare solitarie.

Bruciarono ancora e ancora e…

S'ascoltarono assieme, uno sull'altra…

Mentre il respiro si perse di nuovo, sormontato dalle lacrime questa volta, che laggiù, laggiù, nel profondo lo sapevano che non c'era più tempo.

E che solo così si poteva tentare di dimenticare che non c'era più tempo, solo così, incidendosi l'un l'altro, tremanti, abbracciati caldi immobili…

Senza respiro.

Solo lì, il tempo s'acquietava…

Nella sua forza, nel corpo leggermente spostato, ebbro e molle d'un orgasmo rubato, lei comprese d'aver perso la propria battaglia, che in fondo era tale, solo quando era lei a considerarsi in combattimento, come le avevano sempre insegnato a muoversi

Tutta la sofferenza di lui sarebbe stata la propria.

Tutto il dolore di André sarebbe stata lei a infliggerlo, che il dolore di André era anche il proprio.

Un barlume di follia si espanse, contro ogni dannazione…

Restarci accanto e viverlo ed averlo sempre il suo André, che lei era sua…

Vivere ancora…

Che la sua vita era nelle sue mani.

Le strinse di nuovo le mani e poi le aprì e se le portò al viso e ci cacciò il naso dentro per annusarlo l'odore intenso della propria pelle rimasta impigliata proprio lì, tra le sue dita.

E lui le passò tra i capelli le dita, per scostarli dal viso i capelli ed appoggiarsi al viso, gli occhi chiusi, ad annusare lei, la pelle di lei, dov'era rimasta impressa la propria...

Il capo appoggiato al petto, il respiro veloce rallentò in ascolto dei battiti.

Batteva ancora quel cuore…

Era trascorso un altro giorno e batteva ancora…

"Promettimi…" – disse lei piano.

Le dita scivolarono sulle labbra appoggiandosi e cercando di chiuderle.

"Nessuna promessa Jarjayes…nessuna promessa…".

Attese che André si addormentasse. Aspettò di ascoltare il respiro del sonno più lieve mentre voltata verso di lui osservava il profilo pulito e le cighia scure, chiuse adesso. Appoggiò la mano al petto, poi scorse ai muscoli nudi, un poco freddi, sotto le dita, stringendoli.

Che ogni volta le pareva che tutto si sarebbe dissolto da un istante all'altro.

"Promettimi che avrai cura di te…" – glielo disse questo che lo voleva veramente e sapeva bene che lui non avrebbe mai potuto prometterglielo.

Che per riuscire a contenere la rabbia della gente, quelli dell'Assemblea Nazionale assieme al sindaco di Parigi Bailly e al Marchese Lafayette s'erano pure inventati dei Tribunali Speciali, tanto per metter in chiaro che chi non era proprio figlio del popolo o della nuova era e chi non ci credeva si fosse tutti uguali, non potesse essere appeso, lì, dove capitava, ma un processo, almeno un processino, bisognava farglielo.

La Francia non poteva passare per un paese di barbari, che poi le teste coronate confinanti si sarebbero spaventate e i francesi si sarebbero ritrovati gli stranieri alle frontiere, pronti ad invaderli e a riportare le cose come un tempo.

E poi c'era la nuova amministrazione comunale, dove dar voce a tutti i distretti, non fosse mai che quelli delle corporazione avessero continuato a fare il bello ed il cattivo tempo, tenendosi strette e nascoste la farina e la carne e la frutta e il grano.

Però la gente a Parigi continuava a camminare e a guardare per aria per vedere se qualcun altro fosse stato appeso su, ai lampioni, magari di notte, che non c'era gusto a fare i processi col rischio che quei disgraziati venissero poi graziati, e potessero così darsela a gambe, portandosi via dalla Francia il denaro e le ricchezze sottratte alla gente.

Il re gliel'aveva data a bere al popolo, dal suo canto, che diceva di amarlo e di rispettarlo il popolo, ma l'unica concessione era stata di non pestare più i piedi quando gl'ingegneri avevano finalmente trovato le pietre per terminare il ponte che avrebbe portato il suo nome, demolendo pezzo per pezzo la dannata Bastiglia.

Non per molto, però, che i ribelli lo volevano un ponte con il proprio di nome.

Dunque si trattava di stabilire da che parte stare.

Un nobile che avesse parteggiato per il popolo era visione rara, se si escludeva il _conte plebeo Mirabeau!_

Un plebeo che si fosse battuto perché i nobili, in quanto tali, continuassero a respirare la stessa aria dei plebei era cosa ancor più rara, semplicemente perché alla forca il plebeo arrogante ci sarebbe finito in un istante, appeso là, ad un delle lanterne di Parigi, assieme al nobile che aveva difeso.

Che pure se non si fosse voluti stare da nessuna parte, allora s'era _nemici_ lo stesso!

Era difficile…

Come lo era accettare di non possedere più quell'uniforme sulle spalle.

Una sorta di pelle, ruvida, brillante, ch'era mutata al mutare degli anni, ma sempre abbarbicata al sostegno del sogno paterno.

Era stata sconfitta dall'amore, Oscar, e aveva preso a pensarci spesso nei giorni che s'erano susseguiti, più calmi e tranquilli, quando da sola, ascoltava il lento fluire delle ore, appoggiata al muro del piccolo pollaio diventato una sorta di antro prezioso ed intimo.

Pensava a chi era stata…

E alla sera, quando André si stendeva accanto a lei e l'accarezzava e prendevano a discutere del futuro, che si erano imposti di farlo, anche se, quando la discussione s'accendeva, le mancava un poco il respiro…

E allora dovevano fermarsi e anche lui smetteva di parlare e la guardava e la baciava piano.

E poi continuava e continuava…

Fino a che tutt'e due si perdevano e s'abbracciavano…

Si perdevano, nell'istante.

E poi lei tornava ad essere Antigone, solo lei, con la sua uniforme addosso, anche se l'avevano riconsegnata a suo padre l'uniforme, ma era come se lei l'avesse avuta ancora addosso e non se la fosse mai tolta.

Una malattia non vinta, un futuro incerto…

Non c'erano molte alternative, che se anche avessero deciso da che parte stare, il tempo era poco…

L'uniforme, il senso dell'onore…

Antigone lottava, che aveva tradito Edipo, ma senza di lui non c'era verso d'andare avanti.

"Sai che non possiamo restare…"

Glielo disse Andrè di nuovo mentre l'accarezzava che non c'era verso di scalfire la volontà – "Comprendo le tue ragioni…ma questa lotta…".

"Non voglio tornare ad essere quella di un tempo André…".

"Lo so…ma ogni giorno che passa, la distanza che ci separa dalla gente là fuori sarà sempre più esigua…e se ci troveranno…".

André imputava il loro destino ai soldati. Che sapeva bene che il destino s'era appropriato di altre forbici per decidere della loro sorte. I soldati c'entravano poco…

Che Antigone era stata sconfitta dall'amore.

Combatteva però contro un altro istinto, che la costringeva lì, a restare lì, dentro quell'uniforme, che non aveva più sulle spalle. L'istinto che la voleva Antigone…

Solo se Edipo non ci fosse stato più allora Antigone non avrebbe più dovuto essere Antigone.

Edipo c'era…

E lei allora non sapeva più chi essere, davvero…

 _Padre…_

La voce risuonava dentro, lontana…

La voce si perdeva mentre attendeva d'ascoltarlo.

 _Padre…_

 _Veloci gli affondi, più veloci, e spostati quando ti vedi arrivarti addosso la lama! Basta poco e poi affonda di nuovo e schiva!_

 _Arretra quando serve ma resta sull'avversario…_

 _Devi comprendere come si muove…_

 _Padre…_

 _Dannazione, voi, eravate voi a muovervi veloce mentre io faticavo a starvi dietro…_

 _Il montante a sinistra, il colpo preferito, che s'abbatteva sul braccio frantumando la speranza di farcela…_

 _Mia figlia._

 _L'ultima delle mie figlie._

 _La più piccola..._

 _Oscar..._

"Oscar…".

Nel viaggio l'ennesimo, le parve di sentirla la voce del padre e gli occhi sbarrati se lo ritrovarono davanti, e lei pensava fosse ancora un sogno e…

"Oscar…tuo padre…è qui…".

La voce di André la raggiunse.

L'aiutò a sollevarsi perché s'era addormentata ed era ritornata nuovamente su quel dannato sentiero.

Era tutto diverso adesso e nuovo e lontano dalle visioni d'un tempo…

"Ti lascio…".

Le mani si schiusero a lasciare quelle di lei.

Oscar non fiatò e lo sguardo si mantenne su quello del padre. Si avvide che l'uomo aveva seguito il gesto impercettibile delle loro mani che si slacciavano, indugiando solo qualche istante.

André chiuse l'uscio appoggiandosi ad esso, immaginandosi quel rapporto sorprendente e tutto sommato privilegiato che padre e figlia avevano coltivato.

La cura delle figlie femmine era affidata alle madri, alle governanti, ai precettori, mentre i figli maschi entravano in accademia se dovevano seguire la carriera militare. In seminario se dovevan diventare preti.

Oppure si maritavano…

Difficilmente i padri se ne sarebbero occupati.

Per lei era stato diverso, che suo padre s'era intestardito a forgiarne il carattere, fin da piccola, ed era evidente che doveva averci messo una cura quasi maniacale per conciliare le tecniche di combattimento e di assalto all'arma bianca con la fisionomia di un corpo esile, veloce certo, ma pur sempre il corpo di una donna.

E c'era da immaginarselo che ottenere tuttò ciò avesse significato passare molto tempo con lei, molto più tempo di quello che generalmente un padre, un aristocratico, avrebbe passato con un figlio.

Si conoscevano a fondo Oscar e suo padre, lui, aristocratico convinto, fedele alla monarchia ed al dovere di tutelarne l'esistenza. Lui che adesso osservava davanti a sé l'effige del tradimento estremo a sé ed alla famiglia da parte di una figlia.

Antigone ed Edipo s'erano ritrovati.

 _Mia figlia._

 _L'ultima delle mie figlie._

 _La più piccola..._

 _Oscar..._

 _Era tutto stabilito._

 _Non avevo dato peso ch'eri una bambina e così ho iniziato ad addestrarti alla stessa età dei maschi, affondando con la spada, nell'idea che la tua forza e la tua velocità avrebbero dovuto essere uguali a quelle d'un maschio._

 _Padre…_

 _Nemmeno sapevi che eri una bambina._

 _Avevo stabilito che nessuno s'azzardasse a dirtelo fino a quando non fosse stato inevitabile._

 _Quando Marguerite mi disse che era arrivato il momento…_

 _Rammento la mia freddezza._

 _Lasciai a lei il compito di avvertirti e di trovare il sistema affinché il tuo corpo fosse come quello di un maschio, agile e saldo e si potesse muovere alla stessa velocità, senza ostacoli, senza orpelli che ritardassero i tuoi gesti e la tua resa._

 _Padre…_

 _Solo quella volta…_

 _L'ennesima caduta e io ti presi in braccio e tu mi chiedesti di salire su, sulle spalle. Non avrei dovuto ma ti accontentai._

 _Eri leggera, le tue mani s'appoggiavano alla mia fronte…_

 _Mi stupìì di quanto tu fossi leggera…_

 _Padre…_

"Figlia…".

La vide il Generale Jarjayes sua figlia, e quasi gli parve fosse tornata leggera come un tempo, il viso bianco un poco scavato, le mani magre, strette l'una all'altra, la pelle quasi trasparente, intessuta di vene leggere quasi violacee.

L'appellativo sorprendente…

Istintivamente, corpo s'irrigidì.

Non aveva più parlato con lui dalla sera in cui aveva lasciato la sua casa per andare a Parigi.

Non l'aveva più visto…

Non aveva più osservato lo sguardo del padre su di sé, da quando aveva scelto di essere altro, altro da ciò per cui era stata educata ed istruita fin da bambina.

Altro dal sogno del padre di regalare l'ennesimo erede al sacro compito di difendere la famiglia reale e con essa l'onore della famiglia Jarjayes.

"Come stai?".

Nella voce una sorta di pacata dolcezza, mista a sofferenza.

Che solo un'altra volta gliele aveva percepite addosso, quando suo padre le aveva chiesto di lasciare l'uniforme e cercare un marito che si prendesse cura di lei.

Lei, a cui suo padre aveva insegnato a prendersi cura di sé stessa, da sola…

Così lei aveva rifiutato incapace di credere che quella fosse davvero la volontà del padre.

Suo padre, che le aveva insegnato a bastare a sé stessa.

Ammessa la preoccupazione ed i timori, non era riuscita Oscar ad immaginarsi che suo padre avrebbe abdicato all'idea di continuare ad avere un figlio che portasse sulle spalle l'uniforme della famiglia Jarjayes…

Non ci aveva creduto…

Dio, adesso era tutto così chiaro.

Non s'era voluta sposare.

E non solo perché non lo volesse e basta.

Non voleva farlo perché quello non era il reale desiderio del padre.

E lei s'era ficcata dentro quella storia che distorceva gli animi e gli onori fin quasi a rimetterci la vita….

"Sto meglio ora…vi ringrazio di essere venuto. So che vi è stato dato l'ordine di cercarmi e che non avete rivelato a nessuno dove mi trovo…".

Aveva ripreso a piovere a dirotto e le voci erano attutite dallo scrosciare dell'acqua fuori, che inondava strade, vicoli, muri, tetti, fogne.

La pragmaticità delle parole si mescolò al rumore incessante che appesantiva i sensi e contaminava gl'intenti. Era difficile scontrarsi, come quando si era nella stessa casa, come un tempo, nella raccolta ipocrisia dei doveri da compiere ad ogni costo.

Dissonanti sgocciolii invadevano la mente…

Il padre si mosse andandole accanto e sedendosi accanto e prendendo la mano e tirandola a sé ed osservandola, bianca, lieve.

Il gesto la sorprese che, secondo copione, loro erano dentro la stessa sorte ed il padre non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciar libera la figlia.

Paradossalmente stringerle la mano disorientava più d'un atteso e scontato ceffone.

"Non è necessario che ti preoccupi per questo. Mi hanno detto che sei stata male…".

Genericamente si poteva accettare l'idea del _male,_ quello oscuro che divorava la vita, ch'era addirittura segno di abnegazione al proprio dovere perché era stato per _quel dovere_ che _quel male_ s'era insinuato nel corpo e nelle viscere, masticando l'aria che non entrava più nei polmoni e tingendola di rosso.

Oscar rimase in silenzio…

La praticità del padre s'impose allora in tutta la sua urgenza.

Il tempo ch'era concesso era poco, giusto quello che lo scroscio d'acqua avrebbe occupato, impedendo alle ronde di continuare a perlustrare locande, bettole, anfratti, edifici abbandonati, forse fino ad arrivare lì, proprio lì.

Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo guardandosi attorno. L'arredamento era sobrio, praticamente inesistente. Lo stretto necessario per le esigenze d'una persona ammalata che per di più deve nascondersi.

L'aria era umida e sapeva di muffa.

"Devi lasciare questo posto…".

Conosceva suo padre, Oscar, e lo sapeva che non era a _quel posto_ che lui si riferiva.

L'altro in effetti non riuscì a terminare la frase che lei ritrasse la mano e prese a fissare il vuoto, che gli occhi in faccia non riusciva a metterglieli.

Ancora una volta suo padre le diceva cosa fare ed il tono delle parole, dimesso e non più imperioso, deponeva per una visione forse ancora peggiore.

Che non era facile d'accettare quel timbro pacato, di contro alla voce severa e secca d'un tempo.

Antigone senza Edipo…

Forse era la febbre, forse era l'impotenza di fronte al proprio destino, che si stava compiendo senza poterci fare niente per cambiarlo, che quel destino l'aveva ricacciata giù, lì, di nuovo incapace di uscirci da sola da quel destino.

Oscar non riuscì a mettere subito a fuoco la reale portata delle parole, perché sempre nella sua vita aveva percepito le parole del padre nella loro unica accezione, ossia ordini.

Ordini che avevano il preciso scopo di salvaguardare l'onore della famiglia, il prestigio che derivava dal loro rango, dalla fedeltà alla Corona.

E persino Jarjayes s'era ritrovato alle prese con un sentimento nuovo, che non lo sapeva quando, nella mente, s'era fatto strada il pensiero che nulla gli fosse più importato del comportamento della figlia e che nulla gli sarebbe più importato se quel gesto aveva gettato il disonore sulla propria famiglia.

Non lo sapeva e non gli interessava saperlo.

Non sapeva neppure se stava facendo tutto questo per calmare la propria di coscienza, per allentare il rimorso che ormai da troppo tempo stringeva il cuore, mostrandogli l'assurdità della sua antica scelta.

Non lo sapeva come invece sentiva prepotente ed impellente il desiderio di convincerla a salvarsi…

Sì perché nella mente del padre s'era piantato lì quel pensiero folle e visionario che lei si potesse salvare e guarire e vivere…

La risposta all'ennesimo ordine fu tagliente.

"Dovrei andarmene? Certo se me ne andassi sarebbe tutto più semplice per voi! Anche giustificare ciò che ho fatto...la figlia ribelle ha oltrepassato ogni limite. E' una traditrice e voi la disconoscete!".

Le parole uscirono scure e basse.

In esse c'era il rancore e la disperazione per una vita vissuta a metà, sospesa tra due mondi, quello dell'essere donna e quello del ruolo che il padre aveva cucito addosso.

Di nessuno dei due lei era mai stata veramente parte.

Ora, dopo che forse per la prima volta nella vita aveva deciso da sola, aveva scelto di andare contro suo padre, contro l'educazione che aveva ricevuto, contro l'obbedienza cieca alle regole, contro l'ingiustizia di quelle regole, di nuovo suo padre le diceva cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, come si sarebbe dovuta comportare.

E soprattutto che lei doveva andarsene.

Antigone non lottava per liberarsi ma per restare tale.

"Mi sono sempre domandata cosa voi pensavate di me…" – continuò lei – "E se avessi realmente esaudito il vostro desiderio…come figlio…e come erede. Le vostre parole…m'inducono a pensare che alla fine sia stato tutto un errore…che la mia vita sia da considerarsi tale. Andarmene allora sarebbe la soluzione. Forse meno disonorevole che passare per quella che sono…una traditrice…" - proseguì lei quasi mordendosi il labbro per non eccedere nei toni sarcastici che ben sapeva poco apprezzati dal padre.

Ribolliva dentro quella lotta ancestrale e davvero non si sapeva se lei volesse liberarsi dal padre oppure, immaginandosi libera, ne avrebbe avuto timore di quella libertà, che allora davvero non avrebbe saputo che farsene.

Vivere tutta la vita sotto un giogo ed improvvisamente ritrovarsi sollevati da esso…

Non sarebbe stato facile guardarsi attorno e…

 _Figlia…_

 _Non so perché…non credo d'avere nemmeno il tempo per capirlo. Devo aiutarti…forse questa è l'ennesima prova del mio innato egoismo….placare il rimorso che mi sta annientando…_

 _Non certo perché io consideri la tua vita, quella che ti ho imposto io, un errore…_

Jarjayes s'accorse che il discorso s'ampliava.

In quelle parole c'era tutta la vita di sua figlia.

Se avesse cercato di contenerne la rabbia oppure semplicemente negare ciò che lei aveva così duramente espresso o, addirittura, se si fosse dimostrato accondiscendente verso il gesto che aveva compiuto, lei se ne sarebbe accorta e non gli avrebbe più creduto.

Doveva essere sincero, fino in fondo, anche a costo di ferirla.

Anche a costo di spezzare per sempre quel legame che in qualche modo ancora li univa.

E se farlo avesse rappresentato la salvezza di sua figlia, allora lui non avrebbe esitato ad andare in quella direzione.

Antigone lottava per restare tale…

Venne accontentata.

"Sei una traditrice Oscar!" – esordì il padre in tono tagliente, fissando la figlia per esser certo questa volta che lei comprendesse.

Un sussulto, che non si riuscì più a pensare…

 _Quindi questo pensa di me mio padre!_

 _Ha fatto tanta strada per venirmi a dirmi questo?_

"Tu hai tradito la tua uniforme. Hai tradito la tua famiglia e l'onore che avevi giurato di difendere con la vita!".

 _Io…-_ se lo chiese Oscar su chi o cosa avesse mai giurato nella sua vita - _Non ho mai…giurato…_

 _No…ho giurato di essere vostra figlia…solo questo…_

Il generale si portò una mano al viso, forse a nascondere lacrime che non riusciva a mostrare e che non aveva mai mostrato a nessuno, forse a nascondere la visione di quel sogno ricorrente, di quel nome, di quel grido che aveva sentito nella testa, e di quel sangue amaranato, che se ne percepiva adesso l'odore minerale ed aspro lì, dentro, nella stanzetta. Era quello che s'era insinuato nella mente e che l'aveva ridestato allora, come colpiva adesso i sensi…

Oscar ascoltò le parole. Il senso di ciò che chiedeva lei era chiaro….

Il senso di ciò ch'era stata era lì, tutto lì.

Si ritrasse sgusciando fuori dalla presa del padre e piantando i piedi per terra.

Lo sguardo s'abbassò verso il padre.

"Quindi per voi sarei questo? Una traditrice? Solo questo?" – gli urlò contro.

Era una domanda che non voleva una risposta su ciò che era accaduto in quei giorni, ma su ciò che era lei, su ciò che era stata in tutti quegli anni.

"E' quello che sei…" – rispose lui laconico e severo – "Non era questo che volevi? Le scelte, quando le si compie, vanno seguite fino in fondo! Non accadrà mai che io accetti ciò che hai fatto e che io plauda al gesto d'aver usato le tue conoscenze e la tua voce per opporti al sovrano…a ciò che la famiglia Jarjayes per secoli ha difeso con onore…ma questo è ciò che hai fatto…".

"Io non tornerò indietro…".

"Non l'avrei mai dubitato…penso di conoscerti abbastanza…".

"Perché allora vorreste che me ne andassi? Non sarebbe meglio accettare le conseguenze della mia scelta?".

Jarjayes non la lasciò terminare…

"Sai vero che l'onore di una famiglia come la nostra si monda solo con il sangue? E che se tu venissi presa, arrestata, processata…finiresti alla forca…ed in quel modo, in qualche modo, la famiglia Jarjayes avrebbe adempiuto al dovere di fare giustizia, consegnando ai sovrani la tua testa? Nemmeno questo consentirebbe d'esser perdonati ma almeno di non essere additati come traditori. In questo modo anche tuo padre potrebbe ritenersi appagato…".

L'avvertimento della regina era lì, chiuso nella gola, pronto ad uscire, ma Jarjayes sapeva che sua figlia non avrebbe avuto timore nemmeno di quelle e nemmeno così sarebbe riuscito a convincerla.

"Ma io non voglio questo…" – sussurrò piano l'uomo alzandosi in piedi anche lui.

"Perché?" – un sibilo.

"Sei mia figlia…perché non voglio che tu muoia…non voglio perderti….non m'importa di ciò che è stato…adesso m'importa solo di te e…lo capisci questo?".

Sollevò le mani, le prese il volto, affondando le dita nella massa di capelli…

Li sentì vivi.

Sentì lei ed il suo viso e vide l'azzurro degli occhi puntato su di sé.

Antigone si separava da Edipo…

Non erano più la stessa persona ma due persone distinte adesso, che paradossalmente chiedevano di non perdersi.

"Non posso rimproverarti…non posso…".

Rimase impietrita.

D'istinto le mani afferrarono quelle del padre, per staccarle da sé, _perché lui non si staccasse_ e non divenisse altro da sé…

Lui non glielo permise e le afferrò a sua volta e gliele strinse.

Nelle mani calde del padre Oscar ritrovò le proprie, strette, che quella stretta era inconcepibile, assurda, dirompente, nuova…

Sentì la gola chiudersi e nella testa il suono delle parole, apparentemente disarmonico, mentre cercava confusamente di comprenderne il significato.

Non poteva…

Non conosceva quel significato.

Avrebbe dovuto.

Chi le stava parlando era suo padre e come figlia lei avrebbe dovuto riconoscere le parole che un padre rivolge ad una figlia, solo per ciò che è...

Che non era usuale per i costumi del tempo che un padre si rivolgesse così ad una figlia, ma il significato, quello, avrebbe dovuto essere comprensibile.

Ma lei quelle parole non le aveva mai sentite. Mai…

E faticò a comprenderne il significato.

E faticò a comprendere da dove provenissero.

"Sei mia figlia…e sei importante forse più di quanto tu pensi e lo sei ancora più di quello che io stesso avrei mai pensato. Ti voglio bene e il mio cuore è nelle tue mani. Ascolta quello che ti chiedo, ti supplico. Io…io sono differente da te e non posso dirti che approvo ciò che hai fatto….non sono un ipocrita. Ma ti conosco….e se lo hai fatto era perché credevi in ciò che facevi. Adesso è necessario che tu accetti di prenderti cura di te stessa…se tu non sopravvivessi…".

"Io...".

Non riusciva a parlare, perché le parole morivano sulle labbra.

Oscar non sentiva le parole, ch'esse stavano trapassando il cuore e conducevano in una dimensione ignota, mai nemmeno sfiorata fino ad allora.

Che il bene di un padre verso un figlio lei l'aveva sempre misurato in forza della capacità di un figlio d'esaudire il volere del padre.

Quel volere era mutato…

Nemmeno le pareva di parlare con suo padre…

Prese a ripeterlo a sé stessa ciò che aveva deciso, più per convincere sé stessa a mantenersi ferma nella propria decisione.

Ancora una sfida, contro di lui.

L'ultimo sguardo di Antigone prima d'esser liberata.

"Io…perché mi state dicendo queste cose? Perché adesso? Che significa che mi volete bene? Dovrei andare via…salvarmi? Io non posso….non posso più farlo…non adesso…" – sussurrava tra sé.

Il senso dell'onore stava anche lì, stava nel portare fino in fondo la propria scelta anche a costo di lasciarci la vita in quella scelta.

Era ovvio che il padre non sarebbe mai stato d'accordo con quella scelta, ma adesso…

L'ultimo affondo, l'ultima sfida…

Edipo liberava Antigone e lei doveva accettarlo.

"Tu non vuoi essere Oscar…semplicemente?".

"Cosa?".

"Tu non accetti di non essere più Oscar François de Jarjayes…non accetti di non essere più lei…perché così non sapresti più chi essere! Tu non sei quel nome…tu sei altro dal volere di tuo padre e io ti sto dicendo che puoi essere solo mia figlia…devi essere mia figlia…".

"Vostra…figlia…".

"E questo adesso ti fa paura…".

Oscar sentiva che le forze cominciavano a venir meno.

Forse era per la febbre ch'era tornata.

Oppure no, forse erano quelle parole che cercava di comprendere, con uno sforzo enorme, che non sapeva dove appigliarsi per accettare il mutamento che rendeva lei libera.

Si chiedeva se quello fosse realmente suo padre.

"Hai vissuto all'ombra di un sogno che non era il tuo…hai speso la tua vita per essere come desideravo io…e adesso…senza di me, senza questo sogno, sapresti chi essere?".

Tentò di replicare, la voce s'affievoliva.

Edipo lasciava libera Antigone…

"Non è solo questo…io ho accettato la vostra volontà…era anche la mia…" – tentò di replicare lei.

"E sia! Voglio essere egoista fino in fondo allora! Sollevami dalla condanna che la mia follia non trascini davvero la tua vita all'Inferno! Amami come un padre ama una figlia, che io voglio amarti solo così, come una figlia!".

Così s'espresse il generale, mentre ascoltava il respiro della figlia innalzarsi e ricadere giù ed osservava gli occhi vibrare d'indubbia rabbia e tensione.

Intuì che la battaglia non era ancora vinta.

Era comprensibile.

Non aveva mai parlato a sua figlia a quel modo.

Perché lei avrebbe dovuto credere a ciò che ascoltava?

Sentiva che non era ancora riuscito a convincerla.

Che non era ancora riuscito a strapparle neppure un pensiero sull'idea che la cosa migliore per lei fosse lasciare Parigi, la città in cui la morte l'avrebbe portata via con sé, in un modo o nell'altro.

Non era ancora abbastanza credibile ai suoi occhi.

E sentì l'angoscia crescere dentro di sé, che se sua figlia era così incredula di fronte alle sue parole era perché quelle parole, lei, non le aveva mai sentite pronunciate e allora si chiese come fosse stato possibile che in tutta la sua vita lui non le avesse mai detto, nemmeno una volta, che le voleva bene, che se l'avesse fatto una volta, almeno una volta, ora sua figlia non se ne sarebbe rimasta lì, di fronte a lui, incredula, a domandarsi se ciò che le stava chiedendo suo padre fosse dettato realmente dal desiderio di aiutarla oppure dall'intento di eliminare la disonorevole testimone del disonore della famiglia.

Si disse che doveva nuovamente cambiare tattica allora.

Spiazzarla e colpirla nel punto debole, l'unico che l'avrebbe forse indotta a prendere la decisione di salvare sé stessa.

Negli occhi l'impercettibile stretta delle dita che s'erano sfiorate, poco prima che André li lasciasse soli.

"Non pensi ad André? Non pensi a lui?".

Il generale pronunciò la domanda quasi con il cuore in mano.

Quella domanda era, in realtà, l'affermazione di un fatto che lui ormai aveva compreso.

"André non esiterà a restarti accanto e se tu restassi anche lui sarebbe in pericolo, anche lui rischierebbe la sua vita per te…lo capisci questo!"

"Io non potrei mai…mettere in pericolo la sua vita…".

"Lui…è legato a te…e se tu…".

Oscar ebbe un sussulto. Le mani strinsero ancora di più quelle del padre.

E sentì sciogliersi il nodo che stringeva il cuore e la gola, che a sentirsi liberi e scoperti e vulnerabili non era facile d'accettare.

Liberi di comprendere le ragioni del padre…

Liberi di accettare, forse per la prima volta, un desiderio del padre che era anche un proprio desiderio, una propria volontà.

Una richiesta che veniva dal cuore, dal bene di nuovo puro e mai disperso, che s'era rivelato lì, dalle parole del padre, che se lei si fosse ostinata a cercare la morte lì, dentro Parigi, anche André forse l'avrebbe trovata lì, dentro Parigi.

Che Antigone era stata sconfitta dall'amore e lei non l'avrebbe mai lasciato quell'amore e allora doveva essere lei a portarlo via con sé, ovunque li avrebbe condotti il destino, per qualunque tempo sarebbe stato loro concesso di vivere.

Paradossalmente aveva combattuto per la libertà.

Non era certo che lei avrebbe potuto viverla lì, nei luoghi del passato, perché quel passato era troppo ingombrante, troppo vicino a ciò che lei aveva rinnegato.

 _Quello che André mi aveva chiesto_ \- pensò Oscar - _La stessa cosa che mi aveva chiesto lui…_

Il calore sorse…

Il respiro non sorreggeva più, le mani lentamente scivolarono giù lasciando quelle del padre.

Intuì la propria voce.

"Va bene…allora andrò via…da Parigi….se potrò salvare André...andrò via…".

Le ultime parole, sussurrate con un filo di voce.

La testa era sorretta solo dalle mani del padre, grandi, forti, dove si sentiva sicura, dove poteva abbandonarsi, mentre il corpo s'arrendeva alla lotta e al dolore.

Perché quelle mani non le avrebbero fatto più del male e non l'avrebbero respinta e non l'avrebbero lasciata.

Poi il buio.

Percepì la voce di suo padre lontana, ovattata.

Sentì il suo abbraccio.

La stava tenendo a sé, forte. Segno che non voleva lasciarla andare via.

E che sarebbe stato con lei.

Che fosse per amore, per senso di responsabilità, per orgoglio o per rabbia, le parole avevano fatto breccia là dove esse avevano trovato il punto debole, il contrarsi forte del cuore…

Antigone era libera.

Non s'era liberata da sola però.

Nelle mani, Edipo aveva rimesso il destino che l'attendeva…

Edipo che, finalmente, s'era arreso al ruolo di padre, senza altri scopi, senza altri propositi se non quello di essere padre.

Fino al 14 luglio 1789, Oscar François de Jarjayes era stata la figlia del Generale Jarjayes, Capitano e poi Colonnello delle Guardie Reali e poi Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia.

Ora era Oscar François de Jarjayes, figlia del Generale Jarjayes.

Le stesse cariche, gli stessi titoli, le stesse scelte di sempre.

Eppure libera, che suo padre così le chiedeva d'essere.

Viva, che per questo suo padre le chiedeva di lottare.

"Fatti forza figlia mia. Sii coraggiosa come sei sempre stata nella tua vita. Io farò il possibile per aiutarti…".

Pochi altri gesti e raccomandazioni accompagnarono la visita.

Un sacchetto con del denaro…

E uno sguardo severo al soldataccio che se ne stava appoggiato alla parete, apparentemente incurante degli accordi che si stavano prendendo.

"Voi siete Alain Soisson vero?".

L'altro si stupì d'esser finito nei pensieri d'un generale dell'esercito.

"Sì…signore…".

"Vi do un consiglio…pensateci…".

L'altro ascoltò in silenzio.

"Sono state redatte delle liste…un elenco di soldati, quelli che non sono ancora rientarti nei ranghi dell'esercito…o…della Milizia Nazionale come si chiama adesso. Se non si troveranno i corpi e se non ci saranno riconoscimenti da parte di parenti, i soldati verranno considerati comunque ancora vivi e come tali disertori…".

"Lo temevo…".

"Bene…ecco il mio consiglio! Tornate nella Milizia Nazionale…non posso garantirvi che non sarete ancora costretto ad imbracciare la baionetta contro il popolo di Parigi ma almeno non rischierete d'essere trovato ed arrestato come disertore…o peggio ancora…".

"Appeso ad un cappio perché fuori da quell'esercito si rischia di passare per monarchici?!" – continuò Alain con una punta di sarcasmo.

"Come preferite…" – si congedò Jarjayes – "Il nome di mia figlia è su quella lista…lei è ancora viva ma lei, come credo abbiate compreso, non può tornare. Per assurdo siete più fortunato voi e allora a voi consiglio di farlo…".

"Ho capito signore…".

Lo sguardo del generale tornò un istante su quello di André.

"Mi è necessaria ancora una settimana…mi occuperò di trovare un luogo adatto per…".

"Signor Generale…Arras potrebbe fare al caso nostro…" – suggerì André.

"Arras? Anch'io avevo pensato…poi mi sono ricordato che tra i deputati c'è un tale Maximilien Robespierre…".

"Sì…è vero…è di Arras…".

André comprese il tono dubbioso del generale.

"Capisci? La notizia dell'assalto alla Bastiglia è ormai arrivata in tutta la Francia e anche lì l'avranno saputo…".

"Ma…signore…perdonate…il comandante…lei ha preso parte…" – balbettò Alain come a dire ch'era impossibile che qualcuno potesse avere sospetti verso coloro che s'erano adoperati per tirarla giù quella dannata fortezza e che era assurdo pensare che si sarebbero corsi dei pericoli proprio ad Arras, proprio lì dov'era nato il deputato Robespierre – "Io credo che quel posto andrebbe bene…".

Trattenne il respiro, Alain Soisson, che non s'era mai permesso di parlare ad un generale, men che meno d'un argomento così distante da quelli che normalmente interessavano le ragioni e le strategie dei generali.

Si sbagliava…

"Io non posso esserne certo…Soldato Soisson. Mia figlia è ancora una contessa…e a quanto ne so i nobili non sono visti di buon occhio dai deputati del popolo. Nessuno potrebbe permettersi di sottovalutare un simile scenario e io non voglio commettere un tale passo falso!".

Il tono uscì greve, severo. La contestazione era sensata seppure debole…

"E poi…ad Arras fa troppo freddo…anche d'estate…" – negò con la testa.

Le parole uscirono quasi sussurrate che quella era invece una constatazione molto potente…

I due videro scomparire l'uomo nel cunicolo che l'avrebbe riportato alla caotica superficie.

"Dannazione…devo ammettere che quell'uomo la sa lunga!" - commentò Alain – "Però m'infastidisce sapere che nemmeno dei deputati del popolo si fida…".

"Lo hai detto Alain…sono deputati del popolo…professano l'uguaglianza tra le persone…non sappiamo cosa sarebbero disposti a fare per ottenerla…".

Pioveva forte. L'acqua lavava via i peccati e i dubbi…

Pioveva forte…

* /node/2286

** Episodio noto alle cronache dei tempi, tratto, come altri che seguiranno, da "Donne della Rivoluzione", dalle Storie di A. Lamartine, G. Michelet, L. Blanc, Rizzoli 1931.

123


	5. Per denaro e per amore

_**Per denaro e per amore…**_

 _4 agosto 1789…_

I diritti feudali diventano carta straccia…

Il denaro resta l'unico privilegio.

Il denaro diventa l'unico miraggio.

Si deve pur campare in qualche modo.

"Avete detto che vi chiamate?".

"Alain…Soisson…monsieur…".

"Eravate nella Guardia Metropolitana?".

"Compagnia B monsieur!".

"Oh…la famigerata Compagnia B!".

Il tono era eufemisticamente asettico, che Alain non capiva se quello, di lì a poco, l'avrebbe sbattuto in cella, oppure si sarebbe alzato tendendogli la mano e tirandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

 _Quel dannato generale aveva ragione!_ – si disse - _Che ovunque ti volti c'è da capire se chi incontri ti potrà essere amico o nemico!_

"Eravate là?".

"Là dove monsieur?" – glissò Alain, guardando dritto avanti a sé, chissà dove però, che lo sapeva benissimo dove fosse _là!_

"Alla Bastiglia! E dove sennò! E finitela con questo monsieur! Sapete leggere i gradi delle mie mostrine? Luogotenente Rubigny de Bresson! Monsieur!"".

"Scusate…monsieur!".

"Ancora?".

"Scusate Monsieur Luogotenente Rubigny de Bresson! E…oui-monsieur! Ero là…".

"Bene…".

Il tono riprese calma mantenendosi neutro.

Alain strinse i pugni e prese a guardarsi attorno. Riconobbe i mobili e la piccola libreria di lato e poi quel muro dov'era finito quando s'erano presi a pugni in faccia lui e Andrè.

C'erano fogli sparsi…

La scrivania ne era ricolma. Niente a che vedere quando dietro c'era lei, il suo comandante.

Quello era il suo ufficio, i mobili, le pareti, lo stesso odore di polvere, stantio e grigio…

Mancava lei, che lei era altrove e…

Dio…

S'era dovuto presentare lì, nella caserma da dove proveniva, che quando s'era deciso di riammettere i disertori tra le fila della nuova milizia cittadina, era stato necessario mettere ordine tra quelli ch'erano rimasti a terra, nelle giornate del tredici e del quattordici e quelli che s'erano fatti di nebbia per evitare di combattere e quelli ancora che invece avevano combattuto.

Tutti potevano tornare passando per le milizie a cui erano appartenuti.

"Avete notizie del vostro ex comandante?".

La domanda, quasi a bruciapelo, lo costrinse a tornare con i piedi per terra.

"Io…monsieur…no…".

"Come sarebbe a dire no?".

L'altro sollevò gli occhi piantandoli sul soldato.

L'altro era un luogotenente dai capelli elegantemente raccolti da un nastro. Un nobile, l'aveva subito inquadrato Alain.

"Dove siete stato allora dopo che la fortezza è stata espugnata? Sono passati molti giorni? Ancora un poco e sareste diventato davvero un disertore!".

Il linguaggio tradì le intenzioni dell'altro, forse inconsce o forse no. Il messaggio era chiaro…

Il luogotenentino s'era visto costretto ad accettarli quegli avanzi di galera dei Soldati della Guardia, persino quelli che avevano partecipato all'assalto alla Bastiglia, infingardi traditori che sarebbero stati da spedire alla forca in un baleno, fosse stato per lui.

Ma no, quelli s'era deciso dovessero essere riammessi e lui era stato messo lì ad accoglierli, ma almeno, s'era detto, poteva cavarci qualcosa di buono da quella storia, ossia comprendere dove fosse finita quella, quell'altra, quella…

 _Questo bellimbusto parla di fortezza espugnata! Il popolo l'ha tirata giù quella dannata fortezza! E noi siamo ancora qui ad avere a che fare con questi…questi…_

 _Il disertore l'avrei fatto a vita se non fosse stato che da disertore non avrei potuto fare nulla per…_

 _Lei, proprio lei, il suo ex comandante._

Alain si morse il labbro prima di replicare per le rime. Non era il caso.

"Monsieur, luogotenente…un colpo di mortaio m'è esploso vicino. Il rumore è stato assordante, così come l'abbaglio. Sono stato senza vedere lume per diversi giorni e quando mi sono svegliato ne ho trascorsi altrettanti sordo che temevo non avrei più sentito nulla. Nemmeno le campane di Notre Dame!" – disse Alain assumento il tono asettico dell'altro – "Purtroppo quando anche m'avessero detto che fine aveva fatto il comandante io davvero non l'ho potuto udire…".

"Un colpo di mortaio? Un mortaio?" – contestò il luogotenente dubbioso – "I mortai non s'usavano duecento anni fa?".

Alain fece spallucce: "Chissà da dove l'hanno tirato fuori quegl'infingardi!" – chiosò mordendosi la lingua, che il termine infingardi, secondo lui, era degno del popolaggio parigino e gli rendeva pure merito. Eccome!

"Ci sentite bene però adesso!" – contestò l'altro.

"Per intercessione di Notre Dame e del nostro re sì, per fortuna!".

Se doveva mentire tanto valeva accontentare il damerino.

"Che intendete…spiegatevi!".

"E' presto detto. Nonostante fossi sordo mi sono sforzato di uscire e comprendere che stesse accadendo e mi sono imbattuto nel corteo reale che entrava a Parigi. Ho veduto il nostro re che veniva accolto dai parigini…i volti mi erano sembrati entusiasti e felici e così mi sono detto che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e all'improvviso, ora dopo ora, i suoni sono tornati ad affollare le mie orecchie…".

L'altro fece una faccia strana, che non è che fosse troppo convinto, ma decisamente il racconto quadrava con la visione d'una monarchia che derivava il proprio diritto di governare direttamente da Dio.

E con quel diritto qualche miracolo ci poteva pure scappare…

"Sta bene allora…siete ammesso nella Milizia Nazionale!".

"Sì monsieur…grazie…".

Una firma vergata di pugno dall'ufficiale.

"Dovrei fare una richiesta, monsieur - luogotenente…" – proseguì Alain obbligando l'altro a sollevare gli occhi, ch'era raro trovare un soldato a tal punto impertinente da avanzare richieste appena riammesso nei ranghi.

"Che?".

"Sono desolato monsieur…ma avrei necessità di chiedervi alcuni giorni di licenza".

"Che…che significa?".

"E' presto detto monsieur…" – proseguì Alain a testa bassa, che monsieur proprio non riusciva a levarselo dalla bocca – "Appena riacquistato la capacità di sentire mi sono subito presentato perché sapevo della concessione fatta ai soldati di continuare a servire il nostro…".

Alain si bloccò un istante…

Avrebbe voluto dire popolo, che l'altro si sarebbe aspettato… _re…_

"Il nostro paese…" – optò sulle spine di con cadere in contraddizione – "Ma ho necessità d'assentarmi alcuni giorni per…".

"Per…" – l'altro era sempre più incuriosito e costernato.

"Mia madre e mia sorella riposano in un cimitero poco distante da qui…ebbene…quand'erano in vita avevano espresso il desiderio d'essere sepolte in altro luogo e finalmente il permesso è giunto…".

"Vostra madre e vostra sorella?".

"Sono morte molti mesi fa…non avevo che loro al mondo e adesso ho solo il mio…".

Di nuovo si morse il labbro Alain.

"Paese…da servire! Ecco, allora, prima di dedicarmi con tutta l'anima e tutto il cuore a servire..." – un respiro fondo – "Il mio paese...ecco...vorrei provare ad esaudire il loro ultimo desiderio e dare loro la giusta sepoltura…non esigerò il mio stipendio per i giorni in cui non sarò presente in caserma…".

"Direi che siete ragionevole e le vostre ragioni vi fanno onore…".

"Grazie…".

"Comunque…".

Alain si bloccò. Pensava d'esser riuscito ad aggirare l'ostacolo di ritrovarsi da subito ingabbiato in un'uniforme, che lui voleva ancora servire lei…

Lei…

E che altro poteva esserci?

L'altro l'intercessione del Re l'aveva presa sul serio e ci contava che il soldato li tenesse ben aperti gli occhi e lo ricambiasse il miracolo ricevuto.

Alain sgranò gli occhi tentando di mantenersi impassibile. Non rispose, accennando ad un sorrisetto tirato.

Gli chiedevano d'essere una spia…

"Il vostro lavoro verrà ricompensato…" – chiosò il luogotenentino congedandolo – "Tenete gli occhi e le orecchie aperte – _a questo punto al re glielo dovete davvero!_ \- e se avete notizie...".

Una pacca sulla spalla...

Ecco, rinunciare al denaro del proprio lavoro di quei tempi non doveva esser facile, ma ancora peggio era finire per essere appellato spia, che se Alain avesse avuto notizie dell'ex comandante le avrebbe dovute riferite a chi di dovere.

C'era che Alain non voleva tornare ad essere un soldato. Non subito almeno, non adesso che aveva compreso che davvero la stavano cercando il suo comandante.

E allora fino a quando lei…

Finchè lei fosse stata a Parigi, nessuno era al sicuro. E allora arruolarsi avrebbe consentito ad Alain di muoversi con più disinvoltura in città, che non rischiare d'essere fermato ad ogni angolo e preso per un disertore. In quello il Generale Jarjayes aveva avuto ragione da vendere.

E poi c'era che se si dimorava a Parigi bisognava presentarsi lo stesso a prestar servizio nella guardia parigina. Era stato imposto così.

A meno che non si fosse morti e allora ti dovevano trovare se eri stati seppellito da qualche parte.

Se non si era nè morti, nè arruolati...

Alain si passò una mano sulla faccia.

 _Dannazione..._

I passi risuonarono nel corridoio della caserma.

Tutto era tornato ordinatamente severo eppure tutto pareva disordinatamente vuoto, perché quelle che mancavano erano le persone, che molte non c'erano più.

I compagni di sempre s'erano perduti nei giorni dell'assalto alla fortezza…

Alain si chiese se fosse servito a qualcosa morire a quel modo.

C'era che chi s'era salvato doveva vivere, a quel punto. Lo doveva a tutti quelli ch'erano finiti all'Inferno.

Perché c'era da scommeterci che Voltaire e Romanov e quel dannato di Gerard Lasalle non ci sarebbero mai finiti in Paradiso.

S'erano fatti ammazzare per lei e per il popolo…

E quando ti fai ammazzare per una donna o per il popolo in Paradiso non ci finisci!

E allora era giusto che lei vivesse e anche lui voleva vivere e anche lei e…

Al diavolo il popolo!

Che s'impiccassero tutti ai lampioni della Bastiglia!

In quelle giornate la febbre s'era abbassata, che però quell'assurdo respiro silenzioso e fondo stava sempre lì, insistente e fastidioso, a togliere le forze, a minare la speranza.

Mentre in Assemblea Nazionale si discuteva se dichiararsi tutti uguali, di fronte a Dio e di fronte agli uomini.

Nel senso che se si doveva morire, si sarebbe morti tutti alla stessa maniera…

Ne parlavano di quest'uguaglianza…

Che quando davvero le gambe fremevano per camminare un poco e le mani si agitavano diventando nervosamente contratte, si ritrovavano seduti a terra, lei e André, nel piccolo cortiletto di rose, vicino al pollaio.

André con la schiena appoggiata al muro della casa, ancora caldo del sole che vi moriva contro e Oscar appoggiata con la propria schiena al suo petto.

E non c'era nemmeno bisogno di dirselo che loro due, ormai, se ne sarebbero fatti poco di quella brillante dichiarazione d'intenti.

Nel fondo della coscienza, del cuore e dei muscoli, loro, s'erano sempre considerati uguali.

Da bambini e anche dopo…

Semmai s'erano scoperti _diversi_ nell'imparare ad amarsi, che lui l'amava da una vita e lei no, c'era arrivata dopo, che quasi avevano rischiato di perdersi per sempre.

E per assurdo, adesso più di prima, i ruoli si ribaltavano, perché, per assurdo, adesso era lei ad essere diversa, perch'era nobile e perché aveva tradito chi e ciò ch'era stata.

Era lei ad essere diversa, visto che s'era arrogata il diritto d'essere come una del popolo.

Non erano parole vuote quelle di cui si discuteva in Francia, ma di certo per loro non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

Di fronte alla morte si era comunque tutti uguali.

Che si fosse stati nobili o plebei o che si fosse stati disertori come lo erano loro…

Che ci si fosse avveduti o meno che quello non era il tempo migliore per vivere un amore e che si fosse davvero compreso che di tempo non ce n'era più.

Che tutti uguali lo si sarebbe diventati davvero.

Non solo perché tutti avrebbero goduto degli stessi diritti…

Di morir di fame!

Avrebbero cincischiato i poveracci che s'aggiravano a Les Halles in cerca di pane!

Ma anche di diventare il capro espiatorio di sacre vendette avviluppate tra loro che ci sarebbe stato da perderci la testa.

Non subito forse, ma presto sarebbe accaduto così!

Sì, s'era davvero tutti uguali…

Per denaro tutti sarebbero stati disposti a fare tutto.

Anche in quella sera, una delle tante notti di Parigi dopo i fattacci della Bastiglia, una di quelle dopo la revoca del coprifuoco, che la gente non ne poteva più di starsere in casa con il naso appiccicato ai vetri a veder passare qualche soldato tronfio e gonfio di sé, a trascinare sottobraccio un avventore troppo arrogante nell'arrischiarsi a calcare il fango degli stradelli in cerca d'avventure.

Quella sera non ce n'era poi molta di gente in giro, che la Milizia Nazionale vegliava sulla sicurezza dei parigini ma era meglio evitare d'imbattersi anche in quelli, che mica lo sapevi da che parte stavano i superiori di quelli e vuoi che uno poteva anche essere sbattuto in cella e dimenticato là, per sempre.

Di nuovo, tutto come un tempo.

Allora, prima che davvero tutto fosse tornato alla normalità, semmai fosse accaduto – questo se lo chiedevano in molti – la gente, anche quella che voleva mettere il naso fuori, non s'azzardava a farlo così, su due piedi.

Ci pensava su…

Di gente ce n'era ancora poca.

E quella notte, la pioggia silenziosa aveva preso a lavare le vie della città, gli stradelli scuri, gli angoli dove qualche disgraziato era rimasto impigliato nella rete delle occhiatacce dei passanti che avevano deciso che quello era troppo ben vestito, troppo pulito, troppo arrogante.

E se l'erano preso e l'avevano appeso su, su, lassù, sul quel lampione…

A Fabourg Mount – Maitre, su, ancora più su, verso le colline che guardavano Parigi, le bettole oscure e famigerate tornavano ad essere frequentate.

Più del solito, e non più solo come salotti d'intellettuali che coltivavano nuove idee del nuovo corso liberale.

Ci si mettevano pure i contadini e gli ubriaconi ad aggirarsi a sentenziare sulla piega degli eventi, complici la pioggia che consigliava di restarsene al chiuso e pure quelle variabili bevande dalle strane gradazioni verdognole che avevano iniziato a prender piede da qualche tempo.

Che la _Fée Vert_ annebbiava i sensi abbastanza da render coraggiosi e sfidare la sorte, quel che ci voleva di quei tempi, per mettersi ad annusare un sentiero labile ma generoso, come quello che avrebbe condotto ad un ufficiale, un comandante, un disertore, sparito nel nulla dopo i fatti del quattordici e da ritrovare al più presto.

Che quello non era morto e non era rimasto ferito.

Insomma era sparito.

Che nessuno ci credeva che l'uniforme ritrovata fosse davvero la sua e nessuno ci credeva che gliel'avessero tolta di dosso dopo ch'era morto.

Nella flemma guardinga della città, c'era d'aspettarserlo che prima o poi quella pista sarebbe stata ritrovata e seguita.

Che quello che interessava era gonfiarsi le tasche…

E allora sì, si sarebbe stati davvero tutti uguali e per denaro tutti sarebbero stati disposti a fare tutto.

Il braccio alzato, intravisto appena nell'aria pesante e lattiginosa di tabacco e assenzio, s'agitò un poco, per far segno all'altro, quello ch'era appena entrato infilandosi nell'uscio stretto e unticcio del La Galette, di farsi avanti, ch'era lì che il primo aveva chiesto all'altro di venire.

Il nuovo arrivato, avvolto in un lungo mantello fradicio di pioggia, entrò nel locale, colmo del vociare sconnesso degli ubriachi e dei borbottii sommessi di quei pochi che si ostinavano a circolare come se nulla fosse accaduto accadendo in città.

L'aspetto e l'andatura deponevano per una persona giovane ma il mantello ed il cappuccio calato sul capo celavano l'identità che evidentemente quello non voleva rivelare. Gli bastò intravedere il suo ospite che adesso si stava sbracciando un po' troppo, che era il caso di fare in fretta ad avvicinarsi per evitare che troppi s'accorgessero dell'incontro.

Di buono c'era che l'interlocutore s'era scelto un tavolaccio abbastanza distante dal camino, ad evitare così che i volti fossero illuminati dalle lingue che ardevano.

Un incontro qualunque, tra persone qualsiasi, in un'ordinaria serata di pioggia, nella lagnosa e sonnolenta Parigi.

Quello che interessava era arrivare a spezzare ogni legame tra la nobiltà e la Francia.

Che i nobili mai avrebbero usurpato il diritto del popolo di governarsi da sé e un nobile mai si sarebbe arrogato la nomea d'aver usato il popolo per tirar giù la fortezza della Bastiglia!

Era già stato usato abbastanza il popolo fino ad ora…

Il popolo c'era riuscito da solo e solo il popolo avrebbe continuato per la sua strada.

Non si poteva essere nobili senza essere colpevoli.

Tutti s'erano messi in caccia per i più disparati ideali. Tutto stava nel capire chi sarebbe riuscito a soddisfare per primo le proprie ambizioni.

Poi era da comprendere se fosse proprio e soltanto questo a muovere le intenzioni ed i propositi oppure se…

 _In ogni tempo ci sarebbe stato un momento per nascere e per morire e ognuno, quando fosse stato vivo, avrebbe pensato a sé stesso e solo a sé stesso e a cosa avesse voluto quando fosse stato vivo…_

L'uomo si diresse verso il tavolo, declinando l'offerta di bere proposta con un mezzo sorrisetto del tizio seduto al tavolo.

C'era da restar lucidi se si voleva combattere per il bene del popolo francese…

"Che devi dirmi? Non sono venuto fin qui per bere!" – esordì quello ch'era entrato.

L'altro, già comodamente appollaiato sulla sedia e forse mezzo sbronzo, era un uomo abbastanza corpulento dall'aspetto rozzo, trasandato come la parlata viscida e poco raccomandabile, le maniche della camicia arrotolate a mostrare due braccia pelose mentre in testa spuntavano ciuffi di capelli grigiastri arruffati e bagnati.

Mai si sarebbero potuti giudicare personaggi più disparati e distanti di quei due.

Gli occhi dell'ospite ora puntavano sull'altro, l'interesse non era tanto per l'identità quanto per ciò che quello portava con sé.

Che anche questo era il popolo di Francia…

Quello che voleva far la pelle a quel dannato comandante che – così girava ormai voce a Parigi – s'era messo alla testa dei Soldati della Guardia e li aveva comandati di voltare i cannoni verso la fortezza, che alla fine la fortezza l'avevano tirata giù.

Dannazione, questa storia doveva finire…

Il tipaccio seduto accennò ad un sorriso beffardo e subito s'affrettò a rassicurare l'interlocutore.

"Ma ci mancherebbe…la mia era solo una cortesia per…" – le dita s'agitarono in aria come vermicelli da pesca che stanno per esser gettati in acqua – "Scaldare la voce!".

Un respiro fondo ed il tizio passò ai fatti: "Quello che ho da dirvi vi piacerà! E molto anche!" – s'affrettò a replicare col tono di chi non vuol scoprire le proprie carte prima di aver compreso il gioco dell'altro e prima d'aver visto la posta sul tavolo, sonante e dorata.

Scostò la sedia e lo invitò a sedersi.

"Non vi farò perder tempo. Se volete saperlo credo d'aver capito dove si nasconde quella…persona…quella di cui si parla in giro. Però…ecco…non so se posso fidarmi. Sapete…di questi tempi…queste sono informazioni preziose e prima dovrei sapere se…ecco come dire… se il rischio che corro vale….mi avete compreso…".

"Certo che ho capito" – rispose l'altro infilando la mano all'interno del mantello.

Che non è che al tizio della bettola gl'importasse poi molto se quelle informazioni sarebbero finite in bocca a chissà chi, quello che gl'importava era il loro prezzo e soprattutto che lui fosse il primo a cederle al miglior offerente, prima che finissero per diventare cosa nota, con il rischio di non valere più nulla!

Il gesto uscì secco e silenzioso.

Le dita s'aprirono un poco lasciando sul tavolo tre monete d'oro, appoggiate con cautela, nell'intento d'evitare la dannata sfortuna che il fuoco poco lontano le facesse brillare, attirando così l'attenzione.

"Avanti…parla…".

"Sì…sì…signore, non dubitate. Vedrete che rimarremo entrambi soddisfatti. Allora…pare sia dalle parti di Les Halles…".

"Les Halles?".

"Oui monsieur!".

"Les Halles hai detto? Mi stai prendendo in giro?".

"No…no…che dite!".

L'interlocutore s'animò ch'era evidente che nominare Les Halles equivaleva a dir tutto e a dir niente, tale era il marasma che regnava in quel quartiere, una sorta di _Corte dei Miracoli_ dov'era davvero difficile comprendere chi facesse lo sciancato e chi lo fosse davvero, che alla sera gli sciancati finivano per essere miracolati e sgusciavano fuori, infilandosi per le stesse strade che avevano percorso mattino, stavolta ritti come le torri di Notre Dame.

"Vi prego…abbiate pazienza. Da qualche giorno…in una casa da quelle parti…pare non ci abitasse nessuno prima del quattordici ma dopo…pare ci sian stati strani andirivieni…".

"E' cosa comune di questi tempi a Parigi. Sono arrivati in tanti per vedere che accade all'Assemblea…e gli straccioni sono di casa in quel posto…entrano ed escono come topi dalle fogne…cosa vuoi che sia se in una casa vuota è arrivata gente…".

"Certo…certo signore ma…la casa vedete…era disabitata…non è facile capire qual è, perché pare sia incastrata tra altri edifici che sono già occupati…poco lontano c'è una piccola casa di…di piacere…se mi permettere il termine…".

"Negli ultimi tempi sono state controllate tutte…è impossibile…".

"E' vero…è vero…e…sapete…anche le botteghe dei fabbri sono state controllate…quello è il quartiere dei fabbri…".

Un sospiro fondo raccontava l'insofferenza dell'altro. Era assurdo che qualcuno si nascondesse là proprio dove le guardie avevano il compito di recuperare le armi che si fossero forgiate contro i regolamenti.

Persino lui e i suoi compari se l'erano dovuti dare a gambe levate che avevano rischiato d'esser scoperti anche loro.

Il primo proseguì a testa bassa.

"Pare che in questa casa ci siano andati a stare un uomo e una donna che entrano ed escono…ma alla sera se ne vanno…non è strano questo?".

"Un uomo e una donna? Sai chi sono?".

"Mi spiace…quelli intorno pare abbian perso tutti la lingua…e anche questo mi ha convinto che in realtà si volesse nascondere altro…".

Gli occhi di quello ch'era entrato s'assottigliarono, fino a perdere la consistenza morbida ed elastica d'un occhio per assumere quella della pupilla d'uno strano animale che ha compreso d'essere sulla pista giusta ma deve fare attenzione per non perdere di vista la presa ma anche per evitare d'esser preso per i fondelli.

Quello che gli veniva riferito era sì interessante ma davvero poco per valere le tre monete d'oro.

Lo sguardo del tipaccio si sgranò quando vide l'ospite allungare la mano e rimettersi in tasca due monete, lasciando sul tavolo solo un pezzo, un Luigi d'oro, che quell'effige presto sarebbe sparita dalla circolazione e allora chissà chi avrebbe avuto il diritto o l'ardire di ficcarci la faccia su quelle dannate monete.

"No…un momento…questo…".

"Questo è più che sufficiente, ne converrai anche tu! Non sono venuto fin qui a farmi prendere in giro…" - esordì l'incappucciato in tono basso – "Anzi per quel che mi riguarda quello che mi hai riferito potrebbe non valere assolutamente nulla. Se i tuoi sospetti sono fondati starà a me verificarlo. Per il momento queste informazioni non meritano l'intera ricompensa. Vorrà dire che farò io una visita in quella casa e se troverò chi sto cercando allora avrai il resto del denaro. Altrimenti quello che hai ricevuto stasera sarà più che sufficiente…".

"Monsieur…"- protestò l'altro uomo alzando la voce – "Chiedo scusa….non si era mai detto che avrei dovuto dirvi con certezza dove si trova il _Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia_ …ma solo dove può nascondersi…" – prese ad agitarsi il primo vedendo il proprio guadagno sfumare, senza che il motivo fosse fondato, che lui aveva fatto la sua parte, aveva tenuto le orecchie dritte quel tanto che serviva e gli occhi aperti quel tanto che bastava, che un paniere leggero che usciva da una casa, se c'era entrato pieno, qualcosa voleva pur significare.

Persino nell'Inferno di Les Halles…

Che alla fine si era tutti uguali…

 _Per denaro…_

Che si fosse abitato per tutta la vita in una casa lussuosa e calda o che si fosse finiti per amore, sì, per amore, dentro una casupola fatiscente avvolta dalla pioggia.

Sì, lo si era anche lì, uguali, eppure diversi.

Che diverso era il sentimento e lo sguardo, mentre la pioggia avvolgeva i pensieri e gli occhi silenziosi scorrevano lungo la curva della spalla e poi del fianco, avvolgendoli in un abbraccio solo immaginato, dove l'immaginario si colmava e per la prima volta esso guidava la mano a sfiorarle e a colmarsi davvero di quella spalla e di quel fianco e lo sguardo s'assottigliava, furtivo, e si chiudeva all'unisono con le labbra aperte a sfiorare davvero quel fianco e quella spalla…

La mano aperta saggiò il petto ancora dolente, a sincerarsi che oltre il dolore, oltre la morte scampata, il cuore battesse ancora, silenzioso e calmo e ritmato.

 _Per amore…_

Prese il sopravvento il desiderio e la sete divenne impellente, profonda, senza via di scampo, perché quella era una stagione nuova che prendeva forma adesso e non c'era possibilità di tenersi per sé l'incedere delle dita e di trattenere per sé l'insinuarsi l'un l'altro, attraverso la pelle morbida ed addormentata e calda.

 _Per amore…_

Solo per quello, si ritrovò furtiva a distendersi accanto a lui, godendo del sonno leggero, strofinando il viso contro la schiena, inebriandosi dell'odore conosciuto adesso, che davvero non c'era verso di comprendere come esso fosse stato sempre lì, dentro di sé, da sempre.

Avrebbe desiderato lasciarlo dormire, mentre la pioggia inondava i sensi ed il respiro, ma i sensi erano all'erta e lo sguardo si aprì un poco, giusto l'istante per intendersi, che non era necessario parlare o chiedere nulla o…

Ancora l'impercettibile scivolarsi addosso mentre lui l'accoglieva leggera di fronte a sé, chiedendo le sue mani su di sè, sulla pelle, sulle braccia, sui fianchi, che lei scopriva esistere attraverso l'incedere del tatto.

"Ti voglio….".

Sussurro appena respirato, scivolato, soffiato all'orecchio, mentre s'adagiava un poco, mentre lui accoglieva il viso ed lo sguardo e l'abbracciava di nuovo mentre la sentiva aprirsi a lui e donarsi a lui per sentirlo.

Si mosse piano…

Appoggiandosi sopra…

Cercando i fianchi e poi avvicinandosi mentre lui, che la guardava davanti a sé, si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi, abbandonandosi ai movimenti lenti e ritmati che gli entravano dentro, lasciandolo incapace di pensare e comprendere, rapito da sé stesso abbandonato a lei.

L'abbracciò scendendo su di lui per sentirlo e per lasciarlo dentro di sé, libero di scivolare dentro sé stessa…

Ed i gesti intensi e dolci e audaci e liberi nelle mani a cercare la pelle, la bocca a cercare la bocca, il profilo del viso, il collo, le spalle, il ventre e ancora oltre…

Lo sguardo chiuso, i muscoli indifesi, affidati a lei, alle carezze indotte dal desiderio, imparate in fretta, infinite, ch'era la passione ad indurle e condurle le mani, ch'era sublime riconoscere il rintocco della pelle, sospinto dallo sguardo, indotto dal silenzioso avanzare, crudo e pieno…

L'ascoltò davvero, richiamarlo a sé, incredibilmente capace d'esser su di lui ed averlo, che lui si sentì davvero scoperto e travolto, che il respiro per un istante venne meno, sollevandosi e ricadendo giù, fino allo stremo.

Afferrò i polsi…

Dio…

Dopo tanto tempo le mani si strinsero ai polsi, come allora, come quella notte. E i polsi di lei rimasero lì, immobili, fermi, affidati a lui adesso, mentre si sollevava un poco e…

Le labbra s'inarcarono in un sorriso lieve…

Senza parlarsi, senza dirselo…

Era troppo…

Che André l'osservò desiderandola…

Immensamente…

 _Per amore…_

Ci provò l'omaccione seduto ad alzare la voce perché quelle tre monete lì sul tavolo erano le sue, fin dall'istante in c'erano scivolate sopra.

A far baccano ne era sicuro l'altro si sarebbe innervosito e avrebbe ceduto…

Per denaro s'era disposti a fare tutto, persino a sfidare gli sconosciuti, incappucciati…

"Non una parola se non vuoi che ti faccia fare la stessa fine che farò fare a…quella!" – lo trafisse l'altro sibilando l'ordine tra i denti – "Per il momento dovrai accontentarti, poi staremo a vedere. Sai vero che Les Halles è un Inferno e anche se quelle dannate catapecchie le hanno distrutte da anni le vie attorno continuano ad essere un Inferno? Mi pare una follia andarsi a nascondersi proprio là dentro, che là dentro se non sei come quei pezzenti, è difficile sopravvivere più d'un giorno. Ma se troverò quel che cerco allora avrai il denaro. Bada di non parlare a nessuno di questa nostra conversazione altrimenti…".

Gli riservò un'occhiataccia e prese ad alzarsi lentamente.

Il primo tentò d'afferrarlo per il braccio che il braccio del secondo s'era già infilato sotto il mantello e invece delle monete adesso le lingue brillanti del camino si riflettevano sulla piastra lucida d'un coltello, sapientemente rivelato quel tanto che bastava.

Per denaro s'era disposto a tutto…

 _Per denaro…_

Nell'Inferno di Les Halles si consumava l'abbraccio che precedeva il salto umido e crepuscolare dell'abbandono, dell'implosione dei sensi…

Le dita presero a scorrere sul corpo ora conosciuto, e ogni gesto, ogni carezza indusse un tremito distinto e nuovo e diverso dal precedente, forse più intenso, forse più dolce, comunque sorprendente.

E le mani si strinsero ai fianchi attirando il corpo su di sé e quel corpo, quel calore che cresceva, lo condusse dentro di lei.

Dove, lentamente, ascoltò il respiro, silenzioso, contratto, e poi più libero ed intenso e sciolto…

Ed esso accendeva il desiderio, fino quasi a stare male, concentrato lì eppure istintivamente condotto via, lacerato e travolto, mentre i muscoli ondeggiavano lenti, intensamente contratti a librarsi e perdersi.

Si scivolarono addosso, come la pioggia sulla città, infiltrata fin nelle viscere, impregnate del sentore pungente…

Raccolti lì…

 _Per amore…_

"Monsieur…" – l'altro digrignò i denti.

"Se ci tieni alla pelle…fatti da parte…ti ritroverò quando sarà il momento…".

L'uomo si alzò e si voltò a passo deciso per andarsene e l'altro rimase lì, lo sguardo annebbiato dalla rabbia che verde la si era sempre considerata la rabbia, proprio come i riflessi smeraldini che colmarono il bicchiere che aveva di fronte, quando la cameriera, richiamata sgraziatamente, s'avvicinò per versare al malcapitato altra mistura capace d'annebbiarla e scuoterla quella rabbia.

E quello prese a bere come un forsennato tanto da ubriacarsi che non c'era più modo di tenerlo zitto e finì per alzare la voce e sciorinare frasi sconnesse ed imprecare contro il misero guadagno.

E attirare l'attenzione della giovaninetta che fino a quel momento l'aveva servito.

Quella s'avvicinò, constatando lo sguardo annebbiato e livido dell'uomo e cogliendo al volo il giudizio sprezzante riservato alla smaccata tirchieria di quello che se n'era appena uscito.

Il luigi d'oro volteggiò due volte sul tavolo e poi passò tra le dita dell'uomo. L'aura dorata non passò inosservata e la giovane s'avvicinò ancora di più, facendo intendere allo sconosciuto avventore, già pressoché ubriaco, che la storia meritava d'essere ascoltata.

Ci girò attorno un paio di volte, tanto per non apparire subito interessata.

Sapienti moine le permisero d'andarsi ad appollaiare sulle ginocchia dell'altro, la testa spelacchiata dell'omaccione, unticcia e puzzolente, lisciata dalle dita sottili e bianche, il respiro contratto ad accogliere l'alito fetido e alcolico.

Si sforzò la giovinetta. Per un luigi d'oro questo e altro.

Ci voleva poco…

Che l'altro, ubriaco di rabbia non ci capì molto di quel che stava accadendo, semmai lusingato dalle vellutate attenzioni che gli scivolavano sul viso e nelle orecchie.

"E per cosa avreste dovuto ricevere una ricompensa?" – chiese l'altra flautata e vagamente distante.

Stava al gioco del poveraccio, le mani piccole e furtive s'appoggiavano al petto solleticando bottoni e taschini.

Suadente era l'incedere della voce di pari passo con le dita…

Cosa s'era disposti a fare…

 _Per denaro…_

Le mani s'appoggiarono alle spalle…

S'appoggiò a lui…

Respiravano lentamente mai distogliendo lo sguardo, che quella era solo finzione, fragile tregua, che lei si chinò di nuovo a percorrere la pelle, sensibile al piacere che cresceva, piccoli baci, tocchi lievi, quasi furtivi, divertiti.

Lo cercò con gli occhi e gli sorrise, tentando di rubare il sapore della pelle, l'odore inconfondibile dell'amplesso che s'espande…

Nel chinarsi, i capelli si adagiarono piano su di lui, sul viso, scivolando, inebriando, riaccendendo l'intenso desiderio…

Ingannevole tregua…

"Per cosa?" – urlò il tizio ormai fuori di sé - "Per cosa tu dici? Se lo vuoi proprio sapere!?"

La voce, impastata dall'alcol s'era innalzata e l'uomo prese a lamentarsi e a sbraitare contro il precedente interlocutore che, a suo dire, lo aveva truffato, promettendogli una ricompensa che in realtà non aveva ricevuto.

"Quello stava cercando un comandante! Un comandante sì! Quel dannato che ha fatto saltare in aria mezza Bastiglia con i cannoni rubati all'Hotel des Invalides! Ecco cosa voleva sapere quello spilorcio d'un ribelle! Sì proprio uno spilorcio!".

La giovane sgranò gli occhi che di quella strana vicenda ne aveva già sentito parlare. L'altro proseguì in preda al delirio. Il denaro acceca sempre, soprattutto quando se ne sente l'odore, che persino il metallo ha un buon odore.

"Quello lì lo vuol fare fuori quel dannato ufficiale! Hai capito! Perché come ben sai tutti gli ufficiali sono nobili! E coe ben sai secondo certuni i nobili non si devono mettere in mezzo alle decisioni del popolo, che se la gente decide di tirar giù un palazzo, se lo tira giù da solo! Il popolo non si deve mescolare con i nobili! E quello i nobili li vuole…".

Lo sguardo si piantò sull'altra allucinato e furioso.

Il dito indice si mise di traverso e mimò il taglio della gola.

"Io li ho sentiti parlare quelli come lui! Ce ne sono tanti in giro ma ancora non hanno il coraggio di mettersi in piazza a gridarlo che di nobili non ce ne deve essere più nemmeno uno sulla faccia della terra! E quello che fa? Io gli dico dovè quel dannato e lui mi dice che mi devo accontentare d'un misero luigi d'oro?".

Il fiato rancido colpì in viso l'altra che si ritrasse disgustata, che tanto quel che doveva fare lei l'aveva già fatto in un baleno.

D'altra parte, c'era nata e cresciuta anche lei nella _Corte dei Miracoli_ a Les Halles e le avevano insegnato presto come si ficcano le dita nei taschini degli ubriachi.

Due dita lì e l'altra mano a tenerli calmi…

"Dov'è la mia moneta?" – sibilò incredulo l'uomo sgranando gli occhi mentre si tastava il taschino ormai miseramente vuoto – "Dov'è finita maledizione?".

Le urla sovrastarono il vociare degli avventori che si voltarono zitti.

Lo stanzone si colmò d'un silenzio surreale, se non fosse che l'ubriaco s'era alzato barcollando e aveva preso a fissare la giovane che stava davanti a sé atterrita dalla reazione furiosa del primo. Fosse sguasciata via l'altro avrebbe capito al volo e se fosse rimasta…

Che tra lo sconcerto generale, l'energumeno l'afferrò per le braccia stringendola forte e sollevandola da terra e quella cacciò un urlo e l'altro prese a sbraitare che la moneta gliel'aveva presa lei e che doveva ridargliela altrimenti le avrebbe spezzato il collo.

E tutti gli altri giù addosso a quello per staccargli la giovane dalle mani ed evitare che davvero le spezzasse il collo che ci avrebbe impiegato un solo istante…

L'altra gridò che quello era pazzo e che lei aveva solo cercato d'esser gentile e…

La pioggia fuori scendeva buia ed incessante…

Dalla bettola s'innalzavano grida, imprecazioni in mezzo a tavoli rovesciati e urla e richieste di aiuto e bottiglie in frantumi che non c'era verso di calmarlo il tizio ubriaco che per poco non l'avrebbe fatta fuori davvero la giovane cameriera.

Si misero in mezzo il padrone e gli altri avventori che la bettola era divenuta il teatro d'una rissa.

Ninete di meglio per attirare l'attenzione delle ronde di fuori, che non vedevano l'ora di ficcarsi nel bel mezzo d'una scazzottata per arrestare qualcuno.

Il coprifuoco era stato revocato ma una rissa invogliava sempre che ci si poteva cavar fuori qualcosa di buono.

Entrarono davvero dentro la bettola, soldati imbacuccati nei mantelli fradici, la faccia fradicia, l'uniforme scura, intravista da sotto il pastrano, il passo severo che loro potevano andare ovunque, parlare con chiunque e prendersela con tutti, dato che rispondevano soltanto al loro diretto superiore, un generale dell'esercito che non ne aveva voluto sapere d'adeguarsi alle nuove regole dettate dal marchese eroe americano.

L'oste non voleva guai e se li trascinò dentro i soldati indicandogli l'energumeno trattenuto da due tizi anche loro abbastanza ubriachi ma in grado di poterlo fronteggiare. L'uomo ben poteva ben essere il capro espiatorio del pandemonio che aveva causato nel suo locale.

Quello se ne stava in un angolo, immobilizzato e pestato a dovere e continuava a sbraitare.

I più avrebbero detto a vanvera…

"Che ve la faccio vedere io! Aspettate che quello abbia trovato il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia e che lo abbia ammazzato e poi…poi vedrete come diventerò ricco. Sarò talmente ricco che me la comprerò questa baracca! Maledetti bastardi! Se non fosse stato per quello e per la sua idea di darmi quella miseria! Ma sapete che faccio? Sapete che faccio?".

Urlava e si dimenava e scalciava e la bocca quasi sbavava dalla rabbia.

"Che farai?" – chiese uno dei soldati piantandogli addosso uno sguardo severo, che in mezzo a tutti quei discorsi sconnessi ed alle frasi pronunciate a metà gli parve d'averle udite davvero parole che per tutti erano senza senso ma per lui no.

Anche da una rissa ci si poteva cavare qualcosa di buono alla fine

Parole che aveva sentito ripetere spesso negli ultimi giorni dal suo superiore.

 _Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…_

Che ci facevano quelle parole in bocca ad un simile bifolco, là, a Fabourg Mount – Maitre?

 _Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…_

 _I Soldati della Guardia ormai non esistevano più e quello…_

 _Quel comandante…_

Con un filo di voce le sussurrò che l'amava e la desiderava e si stava perdendo e ogni muscolo, ogni vena, ogni respiro sarebbero stati trascinati via.

Lei si strinse a lui, che li sentiva i muscoli varcare quella soglia, senza poter tornare indietro…

Si strinse a lui, perché l'accogliesse e la difendesse da sè stessa, che era tutto intenso e sublime e travolgente…

Si strinse a lui per condividersi e regalarsi a lui.

André l'abbracciò, la tenne stretta, perché restasse lì, perché non fuggisse e non si sottraesse alla forza che inebriava ogni parte di lei e la trasportava lontana e annientava la mente e la razionalità.

E lei lo sentì e sentì il tremito fondo a cui nemmeno lui poteva più opporsi…

I tre non ci misero che pochi istanti a prendere in consegna l'ubriaco e a decidere d'approfondire le frasi sconnesse, sbiascicate, in un posto tranquillo.

Tutti e tre, come del resto tutti gli altri soldati a Parigi, avevano ricevuto l'ordine di cercarlo quel comandante, quello che aveva guidato i soldati disertori a dar manforte ai forsennati che avevano preso a cannonate la fortezza.

Che non c'era verso di toglier loro dalla testa che quel poveraccio doveva saperne qualcosa di quella faccenda, perché non ci sarebbero state spiegazioni alle parole udite che, per quanto fossero sconnesse e prive di logica, ben potevano celare la conoscenza di qualche indizio che li portasse a trovare chi stavano cercando.

Che per denaro s'era disposti a fare tutto e quella poteva essere l'occasione giusta per incassare la ricompensa ch'era stata stabilita.

Il bando capitale era affar serio.

La potevano anche ammazzare quella persona se l'avessero trovata loro per primi…

E quel dannato Bouillé si sarebbe tolto finalmente la soddisfazione d'averla vinta.

Sì perché per i nobili l'onore era tutto e per onore quelli sarebbero stati disposti a fare tutto…

Figuriamoci per l'onore violato.

Si pensò di rabbonire l'ubriaco, ancora frastornato dall'alcool e dai pugni presi, fingendosi solidali e facendogli intendere che se avesse detto loro quello che sapeva avrebbe ricavato il denato di cui si lamentava tanto d'esser stato truffato.

E l'altro, non particolarmente sveglio, né tanto meno pericoloso, recitò alla perfezione la sua brava parte di poveraccio senza dignità alcuna, se non quella appunto d'aver le tasche vuote.

Che quello era il punto debole di molti e su quello bastava far leva…

L'alcool aveva iniziato a sfumare e l'omone se ne stava seduto a terra, in un angolo, guardando i tizi che aveva di fronte, tentando di raccogliere le idee sul da farsi che i ricordi erano vaghi ma fra tutti si rammentava di quel mezzo pugnale che aveva scorto tra le pieghe del mantello del precedente interlocutore.

Non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse. Gli avevano solo detto dove doveva aspettarlo in quella bettola.

Allora si disse che, in fondo, se in quel momento avesse potuto guadagnare qualcosa in più non sarebbe stato un cattivo affare, che se davvero in quella casa c'era chi tutti s'erano messi in testa di cercare, tanto valeva vendere l'informazione al miglior offerente e ricavarci il più possibile e non rischiare la pelle nel caso in cui non ci fosse stato proprio nessuno, là dentro.

Si permise, con voce impastata e biascicata di mettere in chiaro con quelli che gli stavano di fronte che lui la ricompensa la voleva subito e solo dopo avrebbe parlato.

E la faccia d'uno dei soldatini s'illuminò e con voce calma e tranquilla quello lo rassicurò che le cose sarebbero andare proprio così. Sapientemente fece scivolare sul tavolo dieci monete che l'altro intravide al lume della candela, sgranando gli occhi, mentre le orecchie si riempivano del tintinnare felice ed arguto dei pezzi di metallo.

Il suono e l'immagine regalarono un ghigno di soddisfazione che si stampò in faccia, liberando una grassa risata.

Il gesto repentino d'afferrare le monete per infilarle in tasca venne smorzato dalla punta della spada del soldato che sfiorò la pelle, mentre lo sguardo, quello sì, invece, tagliò quello dell'altro.

"Una cosa per volta….stiamo aspettando…" – sibilò il soldato.

"Ecco signori, allora…mi era stato chiesto di cercare una persona…".

"Chi? Chi ti è stato chiesto di cercare? Non abbiamo tempo da perdere noi…".

"Sì…sì questa persona….questa persona sarebbe un….il…quello…quel Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia. Quello per intenderci che….".

L'uomo esitò un istante, che in effetti raccontare di nuovo la vicenda dei Soldati della Guardia, non era certo gli avrebbe attirato la simpatia degli altri.

"Parla…dannazione o vuoi che perdiamo la pazienza!" – gli urlò allora il soldato che aveva iniziato ad intuire la piega del discorso.

"Sì…sì…ecco…il Comandante che ha assaltato la Bastiglia e ha ordinato ai suoi uomini di caricare i cannoni e…ecco… _quel comandante_ …".

 _Quel comandante…_

L'uomo sibilò le ultime parole mentre il sudore iniziava ad imperlare la fronte che brillava nei riflessi carnosi della fiamma posta davanti a lui, che là sotto, neanche sapeva dove fosse finito, faceva caldo, un caldo infernale, e lui non riusciva più a respirare con tutto quello che aveva bevuto, e cominciava ad essere preso da una strana smania, un'agitazione profonda e sconosciuta che lo costrinse a tentare d'alzarsi dalla sedia.

Si ritrovò il viso del soldato che parlava con lui piantato addosso, l'espressione tra il diabolico e l'allucinato.

"Ti ho trovato finalmente Oscar François de Jarjayes!" – sibilò il soldato a denti stretti, stringendo i pugni e fissando le monete sul tavolo – "Ti ho trovato e adesso non avrai scampo!"

Per denaro s'è disposti a fare tutto…

Per amore sì, anche per amore…

Nel silenzio della corte infernale, protetto da cortigiani sciancati e truffaldini e sempre pronti a vendere tutto e tutti al miglior offerente…

Per denaro e per amore…

Lì, in quegli istanti si sollevava librandosi il grido tenue ed asciutto e fondo, mentre lei cercò il suo sguardo e non ebbe più timore di affidarsi a lui, ai suoi gesti, alle sue mani, ai suoi movimenti, e lui lo raccolse quel grido, lo imprigionò in un bacio senza fine, quasi a lasciarla senza respiro, per averla e tenere con sé quel sospiro che percorreva il corpo e l'anima e scioglieva ogni resistenza.

Si librò dannatamente intensa e fonda la vibrazione che attraversò il ventre e crebbe fino a togliere il respiro, fino al cuore, fino alla gola, fino a prenderla e trascinarla via, indifesa, incapace di reagire, completamente abbandonata all'oblio delle carezze.

Il respiro si sciolse sul viso, sulla pelle, insinuandosi nel piacere di lui che cresceva e si nutriva del suo corpo, che in quell'istante si fermò, come sospeso, fuso con quello di lui, un'anima sola che fluttua libera e senza paura.

S'assaggiò nel percorso vibrato e lento e dolce che a poco a poco penetrò nella mente fino a fondere i sensi con quelli di lui, intensamente e senza scampo…

L'altro continuò il suo racconto e descrisse il posto in cui pensava si potesse trovare quel…

 _Comandante…_

 _Nell'Inferno…._

"L'inferno?" – obiettò il soldato.

"Les Halles…" – preciso l'uomo facendo scivolare le monete tra le dita.

Un respiro, il soldato prese a sistemarsi il colletto dell'uniforme mentre il sorriso sobrio si stampava in faccia.

"Oh…Les Halles! Quella che un tempo fu Colonnello della Guardia Reale s'è ritrovata la sua corte!" – sentenziò sarcastico mentre arretrava di un passo e volgeva gli occhi alla finestra – "Degna corte per una traditrice!".

"Monsieur?" – domandò l'uomo che non comprendeva.

"Non è affar tuo!" – proseguì l'altro – "L'hai detto a qualcuno?".

"Oui…monsieur…ho dovuto!" – sibilò l'uomo mentre le dita s'allungavano sulle monete e alcune erano già scomparse sotto il palmo della mano – "Quello ch'era nella bettola prima che arrivaste voi…".

"Chi è?".

"Non lo so…ma da come parlava…avrei pensato ad un…un ribelle…".

Che la parola _rivoluzionario_ non era il caso d'usarla, visto che non si era mai certi da che parte soffiasse il vento né quali mari ci si ritrovasse a solcare.

"Non ha importanza…" – sibilò il militare.

Certo che la cosa non aveva importanza. Non tanto quanto battere l'avversario sul tempo, che adesso gli avversari eran diventati due. Il comune nemico evidentemente, e l'altro, quello che gli dava la caccia, come loro.

Se quello con cui aveva parlato l'ubriaco fosse arrivato prima di loro, non ci sarebbero state ricompense per nessuno, dannazione…

Bisognava far presto…

E poi chi l'avesse preso per primo, il comune nemico, avrebbe comunque dato una lezione all'altro, in termini di vendetta efficace e spietata e avrebbe tolto all'altro la soddisfazione d'esser appunto il primo a mostrare il trofeo.

Che se un nobile fosse stato ammazzato in nome del popolo, il popolo non avrebbe avuto più freni a sollevarsi, di nuovo, contro la nobiltà. Mentre se la spada della nobiltà fosse arrivata per prima, al popolo gli sarebbe servito da lezione, che a mettersi con il popolo, prima o poi si sarebbe finiti appesi ad un cappio.

Era necessario riferire tutto al generale, prima possibile…

Dovevano esser loro a scovarlo _quel comandante_ …

Anzi… _quella donna_ …come l'aveva qualificata il Generale Bouillè.

Il soldato si alzò e si voltò verso gli altri due ch'erano rimasti più indietro. Si avvicinò e fece un cenno con il capo.

"Lo lascio a voi. Non una parola di quello che è stato detto qui dentro".

Il soldato uscì e gli altri due si avvicinarono all'ubriaco ch'era intento a contare e ricontare le sue preziose monete.

"Quelle sono nostre…sei pregato di restituircele!" – sibilarono ironici, gustandosi lo sguardo sorpreso e vuoto che si sollevava, nemmeno il tempo di replicare.

Neppure comprese cosa lo aspettava, quello, che dall'esterno della cella s'udì un colpo, sordo, perso nei corridoi della caserma e nei rumori della notte che ormai stava lasciando il posto all'alba.

I tre uscirono e rimontarono a cavallo, lasciando la caserma, inforcando la strada che lasciava la citta. Si voltarono, solo un'istante, sollevando lo sguardo che dunque alla fine s'era scoperto che _quella_ era ancora viva e stava lì, nascosta, nel ventre marcio di Parigi ed era bastato un incontro qualunque, tra persone qualsiasi, in un'ordinaria serata di pioggia nella lagnosa e sonnolenta Parigi.

Senza respiro…

Immobile…

Oscar rimase immobile, senza respiro, nella pelle lo spasmo vaquo dell'insensità di cui s'era nutrita ed il desiderio limpido ed intenso di riaverla su di sé quell'intensità, mescolata al piacere, cercata nel respiro, posata sulle labbra del corpo che stringeva a sé.

Fu lei che lo strinse forte, se lo strinse addosso, stringendosi a lui, accogliendo il tremito dissolto, dentro di sé, unica custode la propria carne.

Nell'abbandono regalato a lei.

Solo a lei.

Intensità mai uguale a sé stessa…

Rinascendo allora, ogni volta, ed imprimendosi ogni volta, nella memoria, sempre distintamente, come esseri nuovi, eppure antichi e lontani…

L'alba umida accolse gli amanti esausti, l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra, abbracciati stretti, mentre il sonno s'impadroniva dei sensi, lasciandoli così, come s'erano abbracciati e liberati, incapaci di ogni altro movimento, incapaci di allontanarsi l'uno dall'altra.

Per respirare quel contatto, per mantenerlo all'infinito…

Ad ascoltare il silenzio della ombre che precedono il giorno, a farsi cullare dal profumo intenso, sprigionato dalle rose sollevate dall'opprimente calura del giorno, nella quiete frescura del buio.

Quel profumo intenso, inebriante che quasi stordiva e conduceva i sensi a cercarsi, a chiedere di sé, degli occhi, delle mani…

"Vuole che torni…".

André ripetè le parole riferite da Alain.

L'altro gli riportava il messaggio del generale.

"Ha chiesto di te…chiede che tu torni a casa…".

L'una davanti all'altro, le parole risuonarono quasi sorde.

 _Perché…_

"Verrò con te…" – replicò immediatamente lei che già sentiva stringersi il respiro, che quella strana Corte dei Miracoli forse un dannato ed infimo miracolo l'aveva già fatto perché il respiro era lì, troncato di netto, ma era lì…

Voleva vivere adesso…

Vivere…

"Non puoi andare da solo…è troppo pericoloso…" – proseguì tentando di mantenere un contegno calmo e distaccato, che c'erano anche gli altri e lei…

"No…non devi nemmeno pensarci…" – s'affrettò a rimproverarla André.

"Non puoi andare da solo…io potrei aiutarti…".

"No!".

André si parò di fronte, le prese le braccia e gliele strinse.

"Non voglio che tu ti muova di qua. Sarebbe troppo pericoloso per te uscire. Potrebbe riconoscerti qualcuno e così avresti reso vana tutta la fatica che stiamo facendo per aiutarti. Lo capisci questo?".

Non c'era molto da replicare, che, dannazione, un tempo era lei a metter di mezzo gli altri e adesso invece era lui a farsi scudo della protezione che si era stretta attorno a loro, per tenerla lì, al sicuro, nascosta in una sorta di città nella città.

La risolutezza delle ragioni più che logiche, per quanto terribilmente dure da concepire, colpì i sensi senza aver pregio d'ammansire l'ansia che s'appiattì sul tono quasi imperioso e tale da non ammettere opposizione.

Uscire significava calarsi in una realtà pericolosa, da qualsiasi parte la si volesse guardare…

Uscire - il pensiero s'impose con prepotenza a dir poco devastante - significava separarsi e Oscar si ritrovò letteralmente prosciugata al pensiero di staccarsi e lasciarlo e non rivederlo, che forse dopo qualche giorno.

Rivide sé stessa, ogni volta che l'aveva lasciato, tutte le volte in cui si erano separati, inconsapevole che poi si sarebbero ritrovati.

Si ritrovò le mani chiuse nelle proprie mani al pensiero della libertà che lei stessa stupidamente un tempo gli aveva imposto, inconsapevole che non si può scegliere di amare e non si può scegliere d'essere amati e…

Separarsi…

Sentì le lacrime salire dalla gola.

C'erano tutti nella stanza, le ricacciò indietro, com'era consuetudine, stringendo i pugni ed abbassando lo sguardo, che il senso del discorso lo comprendeva…

Fuori da lì c'era altro da ciò che un tempo era stata.

Tornare fuori significava rischiare la vita di quelli che stavano proteggendo lei.

"Allora è deciso" – proseguì André – "Domattina andrò a casa Jarjayes…".

"Io verrò con te…" – proseguì Alain – "Adesso mi è più facile spostarmi in città…sono nella Milizia Nazionale!".

Si portò la mano alla fronte in segno di saluto.

"Non voglio che tu ti esponga ad inutili pericoli" – contestò André.

"Non preoccuparti…lo faccio volentieri…".

Doveva farlo Alain che dentro di sé aveva accusato il colpo di ritrovarsi alla fine di quegli strani giorni di prigionia forzata, che quei giorni non sarebbero durati per sempre e prima o poi…

Alain lanciò al comandante un'occhiata d'intesa.

E lei strinse le labbra cercando di rispondergli, sforzandosi di farlo, mentre le dita perdevano agilità ed il sangue rallentava, che nemmeno lei se lo sarebbe aspettato da sé stessa.

Là fuori, la Corte dei Miracoli si ritrovava dopo una giornata di borseggi e leggiadre interpretazioni di fantomatiche sciancherie e castighi di Dio, attorno ai braceri accesi, nei piccoli calli stretti e fumosi, dove s'ascoltavano salire canti e passi ritmati al suono di tamburelli e flauti…

Nella baraonda, l'odore acre del fumo invase l'aria che a quell'ora, circondati dalla corte impazzita, i fabbri accendevano i camini e i braceri prendevano ad accogliere tozzi agglomerati ferrosi che a poco a poco sarebbero stati forgiati in armi e pugnali.

Quella sera non pioveva.

Bernard e Rosalie si congedarono d'accordo di ritrovarsi il giorno dopo.

Avrebbero allertato gl'informatori, quelli che gettavano lo sguardo in mezzo alla folla ad adocchiare gl'informatori, quegli altri, quelli veri, che pure non avevano mai cessato d'aggiararsi per le straducole della città, in cerca del commento giusto o di una parola di troppo.

Nemmeno una simile corte avrebbe potuto proteggere i propri sovrani per sempre.

Che la corte doveva pur proteggere anche sé stessa e c'era d'aspettarsi che qualche suddito avrebbe subito il fascino dell'oro…

Questo temeva Bernard, che lo sapeva che anche i suoi lo stavano cercando quel comandante.

Anche i suoi…

Si ritrovarono soli, faccia a faccia con quella nuova pena nel cuore, che doversi separare, anche se per poco tempo, non sarebbe stato facile.

In quelle poche settimane s'era consolidato un legame fortissimo, altro da ciò che erano stati un tempo, in fondo da sempre abituati l'uno alla presenza dell'altra, ma pur sempre in ruoli definiti e distanziati, tanto che era quella distanza ad aver consentito loro di essere autonomi ed indipendenti, nonostante quel legame avesse fatto parte della loro vita, da sempre.

Ora, più di prima, più che mai, ogni pensiero, ogni gesto presupponeva il gesto, il pensiero, la presenza dell'altro, che non si trattava più solo di scambiare un'opinione o una parola od uno sguardo o semplici attenzioni.

Erano scivolati irrimediabilmente nella totale adesione della mente dell'uno verso quella dell'altra, nella richiesta fisica della presenza dell'altro, della vicinanza, del calore, come se, lontane, le due anime si sarebbero smarrite e avrebbeo perso la concezione di sé.

Oscar rientrò nella piccola stanza.

Rimase in piedi in mezzo alla camera. Le braccia abbandonate, lo sguardo severo al muro scrostato ed ammuffito…

Nessuno smarrimento, solo la rabbia immensa di ritrovarsi impigliata in quella sorta di mondo limbico ed infernale che si chiudeva attorno a lei e di cui poteva ascoltare i tamburi adesso, e le risate, ed annusare l'odore della carne arrostita, mista a quello acre del metallo fuso e poi raffreddato.

Gli occhi corsero alla spada, appoggiata in un angolo…

Il corpo si tese, quasi come un tempo…

André si avvicinò e l'abbracciò, da dietro, chiudendola nelle braccia.

Dio, quell'abbraccio…

Sentiva il cuore di Oscar battere velocemente come se volesse uscire dal petto ed il suo respiro più profondo e disperato.

Lei non reagì. Per un istante rimase rigida, silenziosa, immersa nei dubbi di quell'ennesima impresa.

Poi sentì che quell'abbraccio la trasportava via e che si sarebbe persa e si lasciò andare, appoggiandosi ad André, mentre il viso si accostava al suo.

Chiuse gli occhi mentre André la stringeva.

Si chiusero uno dentro l'altra e lui appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di lei, annusando il sentore dei capelli…

"Non devi temere per me, vedrai tutto andrà bene. Tornerò appena possibile. Non credo che tuo padre mi abbia fatto chiamare se non per un motivo più che valido. Devi avere fiducia. Io sarò con te, sempre, anche quando non sarò qui….".

Parole sussurrate...

Oscar gli prese le mani e se le strinse addosso immobile, attendendo che il cuore si calmasse.

Si voltò lentamente, lo sguardo allo sguardo…

"Baciami ti prego….stringimi e non lasciarmi… – sussurrò piano, che la voce faticava ad uscire.

Voleva che la baciasse, fu lei a baciarlo con tutta la passione che conosceva, con tutta la passione che la paura le permetteva d'esprimere.

Per annullarla la paura…

Per eliminare, fin da quell'istante, la distanza che di lì a breve li avrebbe divisi, e poi colmarle lì, subito, le ore di solitudine che sarebbero seguite, imprimendosi addosso le labbra, la pelle, il calore, che non sarebbero bastati, mai, né se lui fosse stato lì, né se…

André, fino a quel momento, era stato animato dal desiderio di portarla via da lì, di provare a salvarla dal destino che l'attendeva, nascosto dentro di lei, e poi fuori.

Era talmente preso da quell'obiettivo, dentro di sé più importante di ogni altra cosa, che non si era reso effettivamente conto, fino a quell'istante, di cosa significasse per lei essersi trovati e adesso separarsi di nuovo, anche se solo per poco.

Assurdamente s'immaginò davvero lontano da lei e sentì vacillare la forza che s'era impresso dentro ed imposto nei muscoli.

Che non fu facile allora lasciar fuori la paura quella notte…

Fuori dai gesti impressi alle dita, fuori dalle labbra che s'imposero, senza pietà o dubbi o timori…

Che non era possibile amarsi così, come se dovesse essere l'ultima volta, e cercarsi e portarsi a sé e tenersi lì, nella mente, nel cuore, nel corpo, intensamente e senza fine, nel solo modo di colmare l'istinto che batteva e bruciava dentro…

Che non fu facile sospingerla indietro, nella tensione della rabbia e del dolore…

Mentre vedeva il viso, le labbra dischiusee e la curva delle spalle morbide alla luce della piccola candela vicino a loro.

Percorse il profilo, con le dita, sfiorandola con leggerezza, che c'era la paura di perdersi di nuovo e allora le dita dovevano restare lì, il più a lungo possibile.

L'aveva accanto, vicino, sentiva il calore del corpo, il respiro leggero e nella mente si animavano i respiri più fondi, eppure silenziosi e soffocati, mentre gli occhi lo guardavano, entravano in lui, mentre lui si perdeva dentro di lei che sentì di desiderarla di nuovo, ancora, pur sapendo che la sua paura stava lì, piantata lì, negli occhi tornati febbrili e tesi, che non ci sarebbe stato riposo in grado di calmarla…

Si strinse a lei, per dare pace al desiderio impellente d'aversi, scivolando sui fianchi ed abbracciandola e tenendola a sé, ascoltando il corpo morbido che combatteva e non s'arrendeva a sé, torturato dalla paura.

S'immerse in essa, in quella paura nuova per entrambi, e provò a scostare i capelli dalla nuca e a baciarla sul collo, per continuare scendendo lieve sulla spalla un poco scoperta e sulla schiena nuda, bianca.

Piccoli baci, quasi carezze che scorrevano leggere a labbra socchiuse a catturare il sapore della paura, l'ancestrale immobilità che produce l'impossibilità d'esser causa del proprio destino.

La volle sotto le dita, che allora si mossero di nuovo, percorrendo, questa volta con gesti più ampi, le spalle, le braccia, i fianchi, su cui indugiarono leggere, come per imprimerla nella mente, in un percorso che non voleva ostacoli, perché anche lui si rese conto che doveva lasciarla e lei era lì e lui non desiderava altro che ascoltarla ed averla…

Le dita sfiorarono i seni, quasi con timore, come dono riservato a lui, lisci, morbidi, baciati piano…

E la mano scese ancora, posandosi piano sul ventre, aperto al palmo della mano, percorso tutto, sospeso nell'umida consistenza…

E poi ancora…

Ancora oltre…

Carezze lievi, quasi furtive, insinuate dentro, nella carne che rispose, combattendo la paura, che abbandonava i muscoli tesi, percorsi dal fremito, uniti a quelli di lui per restare lì, respirandogli addosso, che separarsi era una follia.

E gli occhi si chiusero per non vederla quella follia, il respiro quasi sospeso, in attesa dell'incedere dell'onda lieve e poi veloce che impedì di respirare, una sull'altra e poi ancora una e ancora fino a far perdere il senso della ragione.

Il senso della paura e della follia…

Perdersi s'impose ai sensi come unico sollievo, che il piacere dell'altro sarebbe diventato il proprio.

Si lasciò guidare dalle parole e dalla voce dentro di lei, di nuovo…

Persi, intensamente abbracciati, sospesi, l'uno nel corpo dell'altra, per accogliere l'uno il respiro dell'altra, mentre l'onda li trasportò lontano, insieme, uniti, un'unica identità.

Respirarono stretti per un tempo infinito, consolandosi a vicenda, piano, che la paura non doveva tornare ad affacciarsi, perché loro erano lì e non si sarebbero perduti.

Chiuse gli occhi e si strinse a lui.

"Perdonami…potrai mai perdonarmi? Per non aver capito….per non averti mai ascoltato?".

Il respiro rallentato…

"Non ho nulla da perdonarti…".

Il respiro fondo, non doveva perdonarla, non voleva perdonarsi ch'era necessario che tutto fosse finito ed iniziato così.

"No... io non ho mai compreso nulla…sei tu che mi hai insegnato…".

Che amore era parola unica e forte…

E la paura colpiva i sensi…

Che non era solo separarsi che per poche ore…

Amarsi di fronte al dubbio di sopravvivere, era affermazione difficile da esprimere.

All'incertezza delle vicende politiche e sociali in cui stavano vivendo si univa una sola certezza, quella d'un destino segnato che forse avrebbe potuto rallentare il suo corso ma non avrebbe concesso altro.

Tale certezza proscigava e annientava qualsiasi tentativo di lotta, qualsiasi possibilità di salvarsi.

"Sei stato accanto a me tutti questi anni, in silenzio. Se io ora so che cos'è l'amore lo devo a te. Se ora so cosa significa sentirsi vivi lo devo solo a te. Ho pensato…quello che hai provato in tutti questi anni in cui io...io non avevo capito. Eri accanto a me…c'eri…e a me questo bastava. Ma cosa provassi tu io non me l'ero mai chiesta fino in fondo. E ora…ora che riesco a capire che cos'è l'amore e posso sentirti e posso sentire me stessa mentre amo te, mi chiedo come tu abbia fatto? Senza mai dirmi nulla, senza poter dire nulla…".

Lui le prese le mani e gliele tenne strette e poi le se mise sul viso, per affondare in esse, per sentire il loro calore e l'odore di lei e di sé.

"Non ho mai pensato nemmeno per un istante che tu fossi una sofferenza…mai…mai. Ti amavo come eri e ti amo come sei…e ti amerò sempre…per sempre. Tu non sai quanto…Dio mio non so nemmeno trovare le parole…non so come fare a dirlo, a farti capire cosa sei stata per me…ora siamo qui, siamo insieme e io sento che nulla potrà più dividerci…nemmeno la distanza…nemmeno…".

"Nemmeno il tempo?" – chiese lei, le dita strette nelle dita…

"No, nemmeno il tempo…" – rispose André.

"Allora…" – lo sussurrò piano – "Allora aprile piano queste dita perché loro non riusciranno a lasciarti andare…".

Avrebbe voluto. Avrebbe voluto tanto tenerlo lì e non sentire il dolore asciutto e gelido del tempo che avanzava.

Più stavano stretti e più s'avvicinava il tempo di staccarsi…

La baciò con dolcezza, leggero, lentamente baciò ad una ad una le dita della mano che s'aprirono, arrendendosi a ciò che sarebbe dovuto accadere.

"Tornerò prima possibile. Te lo prometto…".

Lei lo lasciò andare.

Fu costretta, mantenendo solo lo sguardo su di lui, mentre si vestiva e si preparava.

E alla fine lui l'abbracciò di nuovo e la baciò di nuovo come se ora fosse lui a non volersene più andare.

Oscar gli sorrise.

"Sono qui. Ti aspetto. Saluta mio padre da parte mia e anche mia madre se dovessi vederla. E bacia tua nonna per me, dille che le voglio bene e che sarà sempre nel mio cuore…".

Poi quando André si voltò verso la porta, quel sorriso si spense e lo sguardo tornò quello d'un tempo, quando il dolore non aveva spazio nella vita e le lacrime restavano nella gola, nello stomaco, impigliate nello sguardo severo e cupo e vuoto di una solitudine antica e mai dimenticata.

Fu lui a volatrsi e a guardarla.

"Ti amo".

E lei lo ricambiò raggiungendolo e sfiorando la mano, per avere un ultimo assaggio della presenza.

La porta si chiuse.

Oscar rimase lì, in piedi nella stanza che improvvisamente era diventata un enorme spazio vuoto, privo di pareti, privo di calore.

Vuota come sentiva ora sé stessa. Come mai aveva provato in tutta la sua vita.

Si sedette sul letto e pianse.

Perché ora poteva farlo.

Perché ora era sola, con sé stessa.

Sola.

Chissà per quanto…

 _Amore mio…_

 _Mille volte invocherai il mio nome e mille volte il mio pensiero correrà a te._

 _Sarà rivolto a te._

 _Ti amo, al di là del tempo e dei luoghi, come se io e te fossimo un'anima sola._

 _Da sempre ti amo e per sempre ti amerò._

 _Prendi queste mani e fanne le tue mani._

 _Prendi questo cuore, che diventi il tuo e il nostro._

 _Prendi questo amore e la vita che lui ci concede._

 _Che diventi la tua vita e la mia e la nostra._

 _Ti abbraccio amore mio._

 _E il mio pensiero, il mio respiro, la mia coscienza sarai tu, che ora vivi dentro di me._

 _E mai più ti perderò._

 _Anche se il tempo e lo spazio ci divideranno e saranno nostri avversari._

 _Sei dentro di me, ovunque io andrò e dovunque io sarò._

153


	6. Separazione

_**Separazione**_

La luce del giorno rendeva familiari le strade umide di rugiada estiva, un poco spoglie, i campi abbandonati, i vigneti invasi da erbacce, i canali a mala pena intravisti tra i filari di pioppi che ondeggiavano alla brezza del mattino.

Tutto pungente e limpido.

André e Alain alle prime luci del giorno erano già a metà strada, che da Parigi era meglio sgusciar fuori all'alba, quando gli occhi sono ancora assonnati e i sensi abbattuti dalle sbornie della notte.

La strada si snodava lungo colline assolate…

Il percorso non seguì la via principale, che quella poteva essere affollata di contadini e straccioni e soldati e perdigiono. La strada era quella che portava a Versailles che quella era diventata la strada più famosa di Francia, che se volevi vedere la Storia che scorreva allora dovevi finir lì, ch'era quella che ti portava all'Assemblea Nazionale.

Forse anche i tre soldatini ligi al dovere, che per denaro eran disposti a tutto, erano passati da lì, riservando occhiatacce agli altri viandanti, dando ad intendere che finalmente avevano trovato ciò che da settimane in molti a Parigi stavano cercando, che le loro preziose informazioni se le sarebbero tenute ben strette per riferirle a chi di dovere.

Fino a Limours si doveva arrivare per raggiungere il Generale Bouillé, perché quello aveva preso a starsene ben lontano dal marasma di Parigi e a Parigi ci tornava solo quando strettamente necessario, al più metteva piede a Versailles solo quando fosse stato convocato dal re, che il re in quei giorni era indaffarato ad ingraziarsi l'Assemblea.

Inconcepibile, aveva stabilito Bouillè, che s'era ripromesso di trovarlo il colpevole di quello scempio.

Ci voleva poco più di mezza giornata per arrivare a Limours…

Mentre Palazzo Jarjayes compariva da lontano, un poco evanescente e bianco sotto il sole del giorno, André si affidò ai ricordi della costruzione, impressi nella mente, per ogni stagione in cui c'era tornato, con lei, da quando, la prima volta, aveva messo piede nella dimora a dir poco sontuosa per dove era nato e vissuto fino ad allora.

Era arrivato da un villaggio della Bretagna, freddo e cristallino e pulito ed ampio e un poco aveva faticato a ritrovarsi in quelle stanze enormi che sulle prime gli erano apparse tutte uguali, buie.

Ma poi l'aveva incontrata e da allora la vita aveva preso a scorrere in un'unica direzione, che lui aveva davvero pensato sarebbe stato per sempre, anche se tutt'e due erano cresciuti e tutt'e due lo sapevano che _per sempre_ non esiste e che è solo il tempo a governare le anime e le vite delle anime.

L'aveva combattuta la sua Oscar, dentro nel profondo, per vederla solo amica, sorella, complice e lei no, testarda, s'era insinuata nei sensi, nella pelle, negli occhi, nelle viscere, dov'era adesso, lì…

Confusamente si sollevò il ricordo del suo profilo, mentre cavalcava accanto a lei e l'espressione severa, dura alle volte, che solo lui sapeva riconoscere nella durezza dalla severità quella della solitudine.

Adesso che l'aveva trovata, per assurdo, in quella casa ci stava tornando da solo, che già le mancava, come gli mancasse l'aria, e già ci pensava, che le dita cercarono lei e la consistenza della pelle.

Tornare da lei.

Prima possibile, il più in fretta possibile.

Questo era l'unico pensiero che animava i passi mentre s'avvicinava e si guardava intorno e riconosceva i luoghi e i passi che quei luoghi avevano attraversato.

Adesso era solo…

"Fai attenzione quando torni…".

André scese da cavallo rivolgendosi al compagno di viaggio. Non era il caso che Alain attendesse lì. André lo voleva a Parigi, subito, che lei non doveva restare sola.

"Ti prenderti cura di lei?".

"Non dirlo nemmeno. So a cosa ti riferisci. Cercherò di tenere a bada il Comandante!" – replicò l'altro – "Ma per tornare…".

"Stai tranquillo. La conosco a memoria ormai la strada e quando sarò a Parigi andrò nel posto che abbiamo convenuto e proseguirò a piedi. Dille…che tornerò prima possibile…".

"Credo che lo sappia già ma non mancherò…buona fortuna…".

Annuì André, che non aveva più respiro.

Alain volse un ultimo sguardo alla casa e lo vide infilarsi in un sentiero che spariva dentro una vigna folta e verde. Spronò il cavallo verso la strada del ritorno, la stessa che avevano percorso per arrivare fin lì.

Anche André si voltò un istante, mentre ascoltava gli zoccoli allontanarsi, che Alain diventava unico tramite che li avrebbe tenuti uniti, invisibilmente, fintanto che non si fossero riuniti davvero.

Lo seguì con lo sguardo fin dove la sua vista ormai debole glielo permise. Poi quando la sagoma di si perse definitivamente nella luce di quel giorno assolato si diresse verso le scuderie.

Si guardò attorno.

Non poteva credere d'essere di nuovo in quel posto in cui tante volte era rientrato per liberare i cavalli dalle selle, dove, da bambini, lui ed Oscar si rifugiavano quando la pioggia li sorprendeva intenti a rincorrersi nel giardino.

I luoghi erano gli stessi di un tempo, sempre uguali a sé stessi eppure adesso sorprendentemente diversi.

Come se ogni gesto, ogni azione compiuta lì dentro in tutti quegli anni, avessero acquistato un significato nuovo.

Erano loro ad essere cambiati. E così anche quei posti, quelle pareti, quella luce che per tanti anni aveva accompagnato le loro giornate, ora erano diversi.

Nuovi.

Come fossero persone nuove quelle che li stavano attraversando.

Sentì lei.

La sentì dentro di sé, come fosse stata lì e lui avrebbe potuto abbracciarla e baciarla ed accarezzarla, come aveva desiderato fare, nel passato, che quei ricordi s'imposero e quasi lo spinsero a riprendere il cavallo e a ripartire, subito, senza fare nulla di quel che s'era prefissato di fare, senza sapere nulla di quel che avrebbe dovuto sapere.

Subito…

Per colmare il vuoto, il dubbio di non avere certezza di poter continuare a respirare.

Si costrinse a respirare allora, una volta, due volte, tre volte.

Tolse la sella e i finimenti, uscì dal grande portone e si diresse verso il retro della casa.

All'improvviso la porta di servizio si aprì e lui intravide una figura di donna che correva verso di lui.

"André…sei…" – la voce spezzata dall'incertezza, dalla sorpresa.

Lui riconobbe nanny e l'abbracciò con tutta la forza che aveva che lui la sovrastava eppure sentì che anche lui aveva bisogno di ricambiare quel gesto e la strinse circondandola e trattenendola a sè, mentre l'anziana donna si scioglieva in un pianto sommesso.

Vide le lacrime, il viso segnato da giorni di angoscia, mentre un sorriso sereno si rivelava tra le pieghe di un'espressione contratta e disfatta.

Le prese le mani e gliele strinse.

"Nonna…non piangere ti prego, ora sono qui e non devi più preoccuparti…sono contento di rivederti. Ti ho pensato tanto in questi giorni. Sto bene come vedi…".

Riconobbe la fragilità che avanzava e rendeva le mani più dolci e tremanti…

Si riconobbe dannatamente colpevole, che forse nessuno aveva pensato che dentro la Storia che muta pelle ci sono anche persone come sua nonna fragili che ci credevano nel regime che gli altri invece avrebbero voluto sgretolare e spazzare via. E ci credevano con devozione ed attaccamento, come fosse parte di sé e della propria esistenza.

"Stai bene, sei sicuro? Sono stata in pena per te…non abbiamo avuto più vostre notizie per giorni e ho creduto sarei morta dal dolore. Non sapevo più cosa pensare, a chi credere. Il generale mi aveva detto che eravate vivi ma io avevo paura…"- le parole uscivano a stento, miste a mezzi respiri fondi e trattenuti.

"Sto bene nonna, davvero…sono qui adesso…non devi più preoccuparti…".

L'anziana lo guardò come per sincerarsi fosse davvero così.

Gli passò una mano sul viso, riconobbe il silenzioso tratto della cicatrice.

Non fu un caso che la donna si fosse soffermata su quel segno, proprio su quello.

Il primo simbolo di una devozione assoluta che lei lo sapeva avrebbe travolto suo nipote e non l'avrebbe mai reso felice.

Quel simbolo era la prova di un amore.

Ne chiese conto nanny che ormai l'aveva capito e non sapeva darsi pace e non sapeva decidersi s'esso fosse giusto della giustezza della sua visione delle cose. Non era bene mescolare i ranghi, non era bene osare più di quanto fosse concedibile a loro, plebei, figli del popolo…

"E…e lei come sta?".

 _Lei…_

Una richiesta sommessa, quasi timorosa.

Le parole uscirono piano, che non aver pronunciato il nome di lei, suscitò dentro una strana sensazione, incapace di comprendere, André, se quella fosse una semplice precauzione per non rivelare a nessuno di cosa stavano parlando, oppure s'essa celasse il timore di conoscere di vicende che sua nonna non voleva o non poteva affrontare.

"Sì…ora sta meglio…" – si limitò a rispondere André, intuendo fosse meglio rimandare la discussione ad un momento più tranquillo, che gli premeva sapere il motivo della sua chiamata, lì, a Palazzo Jarjayes – "Ora ascolta, è necessario che io veda il generale. E' lui che mi ha fatto chiamare. E' in casa?".

"André, sì…sì…certo il generale è in casa. Vieni dentro. Andrò ad avvertirlo che sei arrivato. Ma dimmi hai fame? Hai mangiato? Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa?".

Nanny s'affrettò a procedere al solito interrogatorio, ch'era sicura che poi suo nipote chissà quando l'avrebbe rivisto, e allora nel frattempo si sarebbe data da fare, da sola, in cucina, spedendo al mercato quelle pettegole delle cameriere, che non volesse il cielo che quelle galline avessero finito per vedere ciò che non dovevano vedere e sentire ciò che non dovevano sentire.

Lo sguardo del generale li colse vicini a parlottare, André a schernirsi che sua nonna non doveva affaticarsi e lei severa a rimproverarlo che tanto avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Lo sguardo del generale interrogò quello di André e l'altro ricambiò annuendo, informandolo tacitamente che tutto era a posto o che per lo meno incidenti o colpi di scena non ve n'erano stati.

Era poi difficile da comprendere se nel marasma di quella corte dei miracoli, la presenza di gendarmi o soldati fosse dettata dall'interesse a catturare disertori oppure a ricavare qualche servizio dalla presenza delle giovani che lì ci lavoravano, di giorno e di notte, facendo leva sulla propria uniforme…

Tanto si sapeva che tra soldati s'era sempre fatto così!

Il rischio era tutto lì, che quelli che popolavano il quartiere si ritrovassero tra le mani un guadagno ben più allettante che non proteggere i propri _sovrani acquisiti_ e quindi decidessero di tradirli e consegnarli a chi li stava cercando.

Non si sarebbe potuti restare a lungo in un luogo simile. Nel marasma occhi e orecchie prima o poi avrebbero colto il respiro sbagliato e allora sarebbe stata la fine…

Nessuno dei due uomini si permise di parlare apertamente della malattia di Oscar, non di fronte a nanny che, André ne fu certo, era all'oscuro. Anche di quello avrebbe dovuto parlarle.

"Vieni con me…devo parlarti…devo farti conoscere una persona…".

"Una persona?" – scattò André smarrito – "Una persona? Signore…nessuno deve sapere che sono qui…voi capite…potrebbe essere pericoloso!".

Nell'istante successivo André sentì vacillare le forze…

Che forse s'era sbagliato e forse il generale, per quanto esperto, non aveva compreso fino in fondo il pericolo che correvano tutti.

Il pensiero corse ad Oscar e poi a Bernard e a Rosalie e ad Alain…

Nessun altro doveva sapere che stava accadendo.

Che quelle due parole, bando capitale, André non le aveva dimenticate ed essere erano lì, incise nella carne, tanto quanto la sentenza emessa da quel dannato medico che l'aveva detto che lei non avrebbe avuto scampo.

"Non preoccuparti. E' una persona che ho conosciuto tanti anni fa. Ho saputo che in questi giorni si trovava a Parigi…non è un cittadino francese…è arrivato per i suoi studi di ottica…".

"Ottica?" – balbettò André incapace di comprendere.

"Ha accettato di vederti e potrà dirci se può fare qualcosa per te…".

"Per me?".

André era sempre più confuso ed angosciato.

"Per me, Signor Generale? Potrebbe fare qualcosa per me?".

L'ospite era stato annucianto.

A quell'ora del mattino, era evidente che quello fosse stato fatto venire apposta.

Il generale disse di farlo accomodare nel suo studio. André notò che i domestici di casa Jarjayes sembrava fossero scomparsi nel nulla.

"Non ti stupire André…ho dovuto allontanare diversi servitori nel dubbio che non mi fossero fedeli. Madame è ancora a Versailles e tua nonna e un paio di stallieri sono più che sufficienti per le mie necessità".

Il dubbio che fosse accaduto altro, oltre ad un banale ridimensionamento delle necessità…

Il generale di voltò.

"Non v'era motivo di mantenere servitù che non avrebbe più servito nessuno…" – sentenziò severo Jarjayes – "E poi dovresti saperlo anche tu che se una famiglia si priva della servitù allora quella famiglia viene allontanata ed emarginata dalle altre…".

"Signore…perché?".

"Non voglio che nessuno sappia altro della famiglia Jarjayes…ho i miei buoni motivi…".

Il tono era severo ma stranamente intenso, non affaticato, come se il declino forzato imposto al proprio rango celasse altro, in realtà, altro che l'uomo in quel momento non aveva in animo di rivelare.

Entrarono nello studio del generale, avvolto nella penombra. André si trovò di fronte un ometto piuttosto basso, robusto di statura, non giovane ma nemmeno anziano, quasi calvo che non portava né parrucche né vezzi particolari ad abbellire la lunga tunica scura che indossava.

La piccola croce dorata appuntata sul petto consentì ad André d'intuire che quello fosse un religioso. L'aspetto deponeva per una persona semplice, il sorriso gentile e gli occhi piccoli e nerissimi, s'illuminarono, dietro uno strano paio di occhialetti quando si avvicinò ai due.

Gli occhi si puntarono su André e l'uomo prese ad osservarlo che l'altro se ne avvide e la reazione istintiva generò nell'anziano un moto di consenso e di soddisfazione, come se avesse avuto ragione di una qualche sua intuizione non rivelata a nessuno ma tenuta stretta a gironzolare dentro la testa.

"Questo è l'Abate Dominique de Lotringher. Viene dalla Svizzera, risiede in un convento dove si compiono studi di medicina…ha molti allievi. E' stato anche a Venezia…".

"Venezia?" – replicò André sempre più sospreso.

" _Città sui generis_!" – borbottò l'ometto – "Ma assolutamente encomiabile con tutti quei vetrai che si dilettano a creare gli oggetti più disparati!".

Battute che dovevano raccogliere il consenso dei presenti. André si contrasse.

"L'abate…è un vero esperto di specchi e lenti…".

André ascoltava, tra stupore e costernazione, che per un istante non seppe bene se mettersi a ridere oppure credere seriamente a ciò che stava accadendo e allora finire per piangere.

"Le presento André…è il nipote della nostra governante. Ha perso la vista dall'occhio sinistro…e adesso anche l'occhio destro ha cominciato ad avere dei problemi…".

Il generale osservò André e l'altro lì, basito a chiedersi e a chiedere all'altro come diavolo facesse a saperla quella cosa, che lui non l'aveva raccontata a nessuno.

"Me l'hanno riferito André…".

"Chi…".

"Chi di dovere…".

Il generale era sempre stato avaro di pettegolezzi. Gl'importava arrivare al nocciolo delle questione e se e come ci fosse arrivato lo lasciava agli altri intuirlo o scervellarsi per intuirlo.

"Se lei potesse visitarlo…ecco sì…se gli si consentisse di vedere…meglio…".

André quasi vacillò in mezzo alla stanza dove il sole tentava d'entrare insinuandosi tra le fessure delle pesanti tende chiuse.

Si diresse verso una sedia a passi incerti e ci si lasciò cadere sopra.

Non ci aveva mai creduto molto ai progressi di scienza o medicina o altre diavolerie della fisica, che non è che non l'interessassero, ma la sua vita era sempre stata altrove, imbrigliata a quella di lei, al servizio di lei e della sua famiglia, di lei e dei suoi padroni…

Era stato assurdo persino essersi arruolato in quelle condizioni.

"Signor Generale sono io ad essere lusingato…vi ringrazio…" – esordì l'anziano quasi fosse lui ad essere riconoscente d'esser lì, a rendere sfoggio delle proprie conoscenze, ch'era un vanto poterle mettere in pratica – "Vedrò di fare il possibile…".

La scrivania si riempì di fogli e foglietti mentre una grossa cassa prese a far bella mostra di sé proprio lì accanto, colma d'una serie di vetrini circolari, tutti religiosamente posizionati in contenitori numerati.

All'apparenza almeno parevan vetri, che in realtà non appena catturavano un esiguo barlume di luce l'amplificavano dissolvendone lo spettro e rivelando la consistenza cristallina della materia pura e trasparente tale da modificare la direzione del chiarore e restituire una netta consistenza ai contorni più sfumati degli oggetti.

"Così si lavorano questi cristalli…" – sentenziò l'abate porgendone uno di essi ad André, sempre più sorpreso, che ne aveva viste tante nella sua vita, perch'era stato l'attendente di una donna nobile, educata come un uomo, che aveva intrapreso la carriera militare per proseguire la dinastia del padre, una donna che ora era sua compagna e che lui amava e…

Già questo sarebbe stato sufficiente quale condizione del tutto incredibile e sorprendente e bastevole, per quello che il destino aveva in mente di riservare loro…

Nulla avrebbe mai potuto desiderare nella sua vita.

Eccetto una cosa.

Poter restare accanto a lei e…

Continuare a vederla…

Lei doveva vivere e lui voleva continuare a guardarla, quando anche avesse avuto gli occhi chiusi, sapendo che li avrebbe aperti e l'avrebbe vista, vicino a sé, su di sé.

Tornare a vedere….

Almeno un poco…

 _Non più ombre_ …- si disse - _Non più oscurità…_

Sospirò, strinse i denti, si diede del pazzo, ripetutamente, nella mente, da solo, che nessuno lo sentisse e lui finisse per far la figura dell'ingrato, e perché nemmeno la sua testa si ascoltasse, che ci sarebbe davvero stati da diventar pazzi a crederci ad una cosa simile, e poi si sarebbe ricaduti giù, nell'abisso, nel buio, quando fosse accaduto che nulla sarebbe cambiato.

Nulla…

I segni scritti, letti uno dopo l'altro apparivano chiari e nitidi e poi svanivano, che i contorni sottili finivano per sfuggire all'appiglio della vista. L'abate annotava le risposte, in silenzio, senza lasciar trasparire il guizzo della speranza o la certezza d'una sconfitta. Imperscrutabile prese poi a porgere i vetri appoggiati sopra una montatura argentea e lucida, sottilissima, che pareva un raggio di luna.

E le note letterali s'infittivano distendendosi, si chiarivano brillando, incise sulla carta, marchiate che la mente le riconosceva e l'occhio si sgranava d'averle riconosciute.

André rimase con lo sguardo incollato al foglio e nella coscienza il timore di sollevarlo lo sguardo che tutto intorno sarebbe rimasto uguale.

"Seguite il filo della luce adesso…" – chiese l'abate scostando un poco le tende e lasciando filtrare aghi sottili.

Dapprima sfocati, confusi in un'unica mappatura sul pavimento, essi a poco a poco si distanziarono e s'inspessirono divenendo nitidi, portando l'occhio a seguirli fino alla fine, fino al vetro della finestra trapassato dalla luce.

L'occhio si spalancò attratto dal chiarore, per catturarlo tutto, con l'aiuto del cristallo che lo convogliava nel punto esatto, restituendo il contorno netto dello stipite e la smerigliatura fredda del vetro intarsiato dallo spettro di luce e della stoffa rigida e dei ricami del cotone delle tende.

Nelle mani scorse le venature dei palmi, che lei era lì dentro quei palmi, in attesa d'essere accarezzata di nuovo, ancora ed ancora…

E poi fu la volta dello sguardo ansioso e teso di sua nonna che lo seguiva tentando d'intuire il guizzo che le riportasse la speranza.

E poi il severo incedere del generale che a braccia conserte attendeva.

André vedeva, anche se non del tutto nitidamente.

L'abate gli porse un'altra lente.

André l'indossò e sollevò lo sguardo e riconobbe i contorni degli oggetti e le venature dei colori, e le sfumature dei petali delle rose, gonfie e morbide, nel vaso lì accanto.

La semplice percezione dei contorni solo un poco più nitidi e certi, che parevano uscire da una coltre di nebbia densa ed opaca, ebbe il potere di disorientarlo, quasi che lui stesso, trovandosi ormai da tempo in una stanza buia avesse finalmente individuato la strada per uscire all'aperto e respirare e faticasse a crederci che poteva davvero farlo.

Che adesso non ci vedeva più però, di nuovo, perché la gola s'era chiusa e lui aveva preso a darsi del pazzo che allora poteva anche esser vero che lui l'avrebbe vista di nuovo come un tempo.

Ed erano le lacrime adesso che combattevano il potere di quel piccolo cristallo dissolvendo la luce ed annebbiando la vista.

Non riuscì a balbettare che mezze parole...

L'abate si fece restituire la lente e soddisfatto disse che si sarebbe subito messo al lavoro per prepararla.

L'occhio si era affaticato molto in quei mesi e l'occhio aveva solo la necessità d'essere aiutato, di tanto in tanto.

Tutto qui.

"Di tanto in tanto?".

André ripetè le considerazioni dell'abate che aveva preso a tirar fuori pinze e lime dalla bisaccia.

"Sì, io posso consentirvi di riconoscere le scritture, di osservare l'orizzonte, ma nessuno potrà restituirvi la capacità di vedere come un tempo. Questa piccola lente vi consentirà di lasciar riposare il vostro occhio e non affaticandolo sarà anche possibile che voi possiate mantenere la vista un poco più a lungo…ma…".

L'abate si fermò e ad André parve quasi che l'altro non fosse più lì, che l'altro s'era immerso nei suoi calcoli, mentre affondava le mani per estrarre altri attrezzi perché il generale aveva chiesto di poter eseguire il lavoro subito.

André sarebbe dovuto ripartire molto presto.

"Lasciamo lavorare l'abate…dobbiamo discutere di altre faccende…".

"Signore io non so come ringraziarvi…non avrei mai immaginato…".

André si portò una mano al viso.

L'incredulità viaggiava di pari passo all'assenza di pensieri, che doveva comprendere dove e quando nella mente del generale si fosse maturata l'idea, anzi, la dannata volontà, di tirar fuori lei, sua figlia, dal baratro in cui era scivolata.

E per far questo il generale s'era adoperato per sollevare lui, André, dall'altro baratro…

Il generale prese a smuovere la legna un poco consumata nel camino. Aggiunse altri pezzi e a poco a poco il fuoco si ravvivò illuminando la stanza. André s'accorse che il generale aveva spostato la scrivania accanto al camino, come avesse deciso di raccogliersi attorno al fuoco, nelle intenzioni e nei pensieri. Il resto dello studio era avvolto dal buio più pesto.

L'uomo si diresse verso un credenzino, chiuso a chiave. Lo aprì e ne estrasse un rotolo…

"André…" – sospirò il generale – "Ciò che sto facendo è per te e per …lei…per mia figlia. Se dovrà lasciare Parigi sarai tu ad aiutarla e a restarle accanto e non credo che questo sarebbe stato possibile nelle tue condizioni. Certo l'abate ha detto che non è sicuro che il tuo occhio potrà vedere per sempre ma almeno…in questo modo…avrai la possibilità di aiutarla…almeno per quello che le sarà concesso vivere…".

Anche il generale alle proprie parole si commosse.

Tutto quello che stava facendo, per quanto assurdo e illogico per i tempi che stavano vivendo, aveva un senso solo se rivolgeva il pensiero a lei, a sua figlia.

"Lasciare Parigi?" – replicò André serio andando accanto al primo – "Lasciare la città…".

"No…perdonami…mi sono espresso male…"- proseguì il generale sollevando lo sguardo sull'altro – "Non intendevo solo Parigi…".

"Lasciare la città sarà rischioso…ma credo che lontano da qui lei potrebbe vivere più tranquillamente…" – continuò André.

"No…non sarà più possibile!".

Il tono era severo, quasi inappellabile.

André sentì il sangue rallentare, che conosceva il timbro dell'altro e lo percepiva che dietro le negazioni c'era dell'altro, altro oltre la malattia della figlia.

"Signore…".

"Sarò molto franco con te, André. Senza l'appoggio di Sua Maestà la Regina, mia figlia non avrà scampo…".

"Senza l'appoggio? Che intendete dire? La regina intende venir meno alla sua amicizia?".

"La regina deve pensare al bene della famiglia reale, André. La regina ha assoluta necessità del sostegno e della protezione dei suoi ministri e dei suoi generali. Tutti! In questo momento non può permettersi di allontanare quelli che lei reputa pericolosi per il destino di mia figlia, perché per assurdo quelli sono i generali che si sono dimostrati più fedeli di chiunque altro a lei ed alla famiglia reale. La scelta di porre il Marchese Lafayette a comando della Milizia Nazionale è stata presa solo per tenere calmo il popolo ma le loro maestà sanno bene che il marchese non si metterà mai contro il popolo, nemmeno per proteggere la famiglia reale…".

"Oscar…".

"Nemmeno lei l'ha fatto se ci pensi bene…e sua maestà non può proteggere qualcuno che non si schierasse sempre e comunque dalla sua parte. Non potrà farlo a lungo…".

"E allora…".

"Sua Maestà farà il possibile per prendere tempo…mi ha concesso due settimane per…".

"Per?".

"Dovrete lasciare la Francia André…".

Le parole s'imposero severe…

"Lasciare…la Francia? Signore…vostra figlia…lei potrebbe semplicemente lasciare Parigi e rifugiarsi…in Normandia per esempio…o ad Arras…".

"La Normandia è troppo fredda! Mi sono informato…il Marchese di Rochefoucault ha capito…ha capito perché chiedevo notizie sulla malattia e lui mi ha spiegato che solo un clima più caldo e più asciutto e…".

Il generale si portò una mano al viso.

"Arras è improponibile! Quell'uomo…quel deputato viene da là…la cittadina si è schierata dalla sua parte…i contadini si sono ribellati…le nostre terre sono state saccheggiate e il raccolto è stato portato via…non posso mandarla là…lo capisci? Sarebbe come consegnarla alla gente che tu stesso mi hai confessato la sta cercando…".

André si sedette.

"Io…devo restare fedele alla famiglia reale e l'unico modo per aiutare mia figlia sarà farlo attraverso altri… non potrò farlo…apertamente…non dovrò suscitare il sospetto d'esser al corrente di quanto accadrà. Io devo troncare ogni rapporto con mia figlia per riuscire a salvarla. E così voi potrete lasciare la Francia…andare in un paese dove nessuno vi conosca, né lei, né la vostra storia. Un paese dove possa vivere più tranquillamente e sì…un paese diverso…accogliente…stiamo andando verso l'autunno… e poi ci sarà l'inverno. L'unica soluzione è un paese più caldo…".

Il generale smise di parlare. André si ritrovò sospeso come pochi istanti prima era accaduto con l'abate, che, alla fine, nessuno riusciva ad arrivarci in fondo al discorso e a tirar fuori una conclusione, ch'essa stonava con tutto ciò che si stava tentando di fare.

Ma se il destino della figlia era già segnato…

Allora perché…

Non sembrava esserci via d'uscita al circolo vizioso di considerazioni che s'accavallavano nella mente del generale.

Le parole adesso proseguirono lente, impostate, quasi fosse l'uomo stesso per primo a doverci credere che quella poteva essere una via d'uscita.

"Lo sai vero che basterebbe che venisse riconosciuta per strada e per lei sarebbe la fine?".

André strinse i pugni. Lo sapeva che era così, perché non era questione da che parte stare. Ogni parte in fondo aveva una sua ragione d'esistere.

La monarcha voleva conservare sé stessa e non avrebbe tollerato chi l'avesse tradita.

Il popolo voleva la propria libertà, anche quella d'appendere ad un lampione chi avesse sospettato di non essere del popolo. Se lo ricordava André che cos'era accaduto quando era entrato nei Soldati della Guardia. Per poco quelli non l'avevano ammazzato di botte solo perché s'era venuto a sapere che per anni lui aveva servito in una casa di nobili.

Era stato un servo, li aveva serviti i nobili, e per questo meritava la forca.

Dio…

Oscar era nobile, lo era stata…

Lo era ancora e lo sarebbe stata per sempre per quelli che avessero voluto vendicarsi dei nobili…

Che si fosse tutti uguali, adesso, sarebbe importato poco al popolo che il suo tributo di sangue l'avrebbe voluto eccome, e subito…

"La mia famiglia possiede alcune proprietà fuori dalla Francia…" – riprese Jarjayes prendendo a fissare le lingue bianche e calde del camino, come ci fosse davvero con la mente, laggiù, in quelle terre – "Una di queste…l'acquistai molti anni fa. Oscar non era neppure nata. Sono anni che non ci sono più tornato. Mi sono dedicato all'educazione di mia figlia e poi ai suoi incarichi…ho sempre seguito tutto da vicino e così…non ci sono più tornato. Sì…in realtà ce la portai Oscar, solo una volta, lei era piccola e credo non ricordi molto. Comunque queste terre sono amministrate da un custode, una persona fidata…".

Si parlava di un'altra vita, che André non se l'immaginava la loro vita prima di conoscersi. Nulla esisteva prima e nulla sarebbe esistito dopo. Loro si conoscevano da sempre…

"Terre…fuori dalla Francia?" – chiese André – "E dove…".

"Abbastanza lontano da qui. Si trovano…in Italia…".

"In…".

La voce uscì soffocata.

"In Italia?" – chiese André sopreso, che non era un paese dannatamente lontano, eppure in quel momento, lì, loro due lontani, divisi, separati, ecco, in quel momento la sensazione fu ch'esso fosse un paese lontanissimo, non solo nello spazio, ma persino nel tempo.

S'amplificò nella testa di André la rabbia per averla lasciata, che quel nome, quel paese, quelle terre, adesso rendevano concreta una speranza e lui non avrebbe voluto sapere altro e…

"Il paese che confina a ovest con la Francia? In Italia?" – chiese di nuovo per esser sicuro d'aver compreso bene.

"Non ho mai parlato molto di quelle terre perché non pensavo che un giorno mi sarebbero tornate utili…ma quando le acquistai…avevo già deciso che Oscar mi sarebbe succeduta. Quelle terre le spettano…lei è ancora…".

Jarjayes dovette respirare piano che le parole faticarono ad uscire.

"Lei è ancora formalmente il mio erede…ma se…".

"Signor Generale dove si trova di preciso la vostra proprietà?" – chiese André sempre più stupito.

Non conosceva assolutamente quel paese anche se ne aveva spesso sentito parlare.

In effetti, allora, il nome Italia era più una sorta d'identificazione geografica data alle terre che confinavano con l'ovest della Francia. Non era un paese governato da un unico sovrano. Al suo interno c'erano diversi stati, tra cui lo Stato Pontificio, e il Regno di Sardegna, quello delle Due Sicilie e il Regno del Piemonte.

Stati autonomi ed abbastanza stabili politicamente seppure frammentati e tali da non rappresentare un'unica identità.

"Nel Granducato di Toscana…sulla costa…dal porto di Marsiglia potreste raggiungere Livourne…".

"Livourne?" – lo stupore aumentava.

"Livorno…la città di Livorno…poi da lì proseguire verso sud… le terre non sono distanti dal mare…una quarantina di miglia…ho pensato sarebbe stato il posto ideale per…".

Il generale si zittì.

Già l'esposizione sorprendeva.

Era ambiziosa, il fine era evidente.

André era senza parole.

L'altro riprese a parlare.

"C'è un'altra cosa molto importante che avrei deciso di fare ma ho bisogno di tempo, perché non è semplice…".

"Cosa?".

André trattenne il respiro.

"I vostri documenti…farò in modo che il suo nome non compaia…".

L'altro strinse i pugni.

"Il Granducato è sotto il governo dall'imperatore…Sua Maestà intercederà presso il fratello…certo…adesso l'imperatore è malato…ma il Granduca Pietro Leopoldo che risiede a Firenze…ha dimostrato una visione più illuminata di tante monarchie…".

"L'Imperatore d'Austria…" – balbettò André – "Il Granduca…".

"E' un enorme favore che Sua Maestà rende alla nostra famiglia. Nessuno dovrà mai venirne a conoscenza. La regina potrebbe essere accusata d'aver intrattenuto rapporti con un paese straniero per cospirare contro la Francia, anche se formalmente Francia e Austria sono ancora alleate…".

"Generale…Oscar non accetterà mai…".

André lo sapeva che Oscar non avrebbe mai permesso che il nome della regina potesse unirsi al dubbio d'una qualche connivenza con stati che non erano nemici ma che pure stavano a guardare l'evolversi della situazione. La guardia s'era alzata, in tutta Europa che dalla denominazione Assemblea Nazionale, nessuno stato monarchico ci avrebbe ricavato benifici per la propria esistenza.

"Dovrai convincerla!" – gridò Jarjayes – "Non voglio che…".

L'uomo si alzò avvicinadosi ad André.

"E se dovrà morire non voglio che accada ad un maledetto lampione di questa dannata città oppure…Dio…".

André sgranò gli occhi.

"E' una donna André! Lo capisci questo? Se la trovassero sarebbe la fine…solo ora…solo ora comprendo che cosa ho fatto…se i soldati del generale…se la prenderanno…non le…".

Il generale si portò una mano al viso.

"Non le taglieranno la gola e basta! Lei sparirà nel nulla e gliela faranno pagare prima di vendicare il suo tradimento. Bouillé…quell'uomo mi aveva convinto ad obbligarla a lasciare la Guardia Metropolitana…e tu sai…sai quello che è accaduto. Quello è privo di scrupoli ma è anche uno dei più ferventi difensori della monarchia…ed io non posso biasimarlo…non posso oppormi a lui…".

"Ho capito…" – sussurrò André. Lo sguardo muto, i muscoli contratti…

Le esecuzioni sommarie dei soldati quand'era appena arrivato nella Guardia Metropolitana ancora negli occhi. Le donne prese per i capelli e sbattute negli angoli bui, gli uomini tenuti a bada con le baionette, le catapecchie date alle fiamme, che solo gli scarafaggi riuscivano a scappare, che non restava nulla, se non mucchi di macerie che puzzavano di letame e carne bruciata.

Questo aveva combattuto Oscar, anche contro i suoi stessi soldati.

E per questo s'era guadagnata il rispetto di quei dannati soldati.

Che assurdità!

"Se non si riuscirà a fare chiarezza sul ruolo che lei e i suoi soldati hanno avuto nell'assalto alla Bastiglia….lei…..lei sarà ritenuta responsabile. Non ci sono ragioni che giustifichino la sua scomparsa, non sono state trovate prove che sia rimasta vittima della diserzione dei suoi soldati. Tutto porta a pensare che anche lei abbia preso parte a quella rivolta ed il fatto che i soldati abbiano usato i cannoni trafugati all'Invalides ha indotto i suoi superiori a ritenere che gli ordini non possa averli dati che lei. Qualcuno l'ha vista sai...in molti hanno parlato di un ufficiale che a spada sguainata ordinava di voltare i cannoni verso la fortezza….i miei superiori sanno che è stata lei e la stanno cercando….anche se tornasse nessuno potrebbe salvarla dal Tribunale Militare e dall'accusa di tradimento e in quanto ufficiale e nobile verrebbe privata dei sui titoli. Questo sarebbe nulla a confronto delle pene che dovrebbe subire...il tradimento non può essere lavato appendendo semplicemente le persone per il collo...".

Il respiro si contrasse…

"Il re non ha preso alcuna decisione ma temo che sarà una conseguenza inevitabile perché o la troveranno e dubito che lei confesserà d'essere stata costretta a fare ciò che a fatto…oppure…oppure la riterranno comunque responsabile di quanto accaduto. Così oltre al suo grado lei perderà anche i suoi titoli e tutto ciò che possiede. E se la mia famiglia subirà la stessa sorte sarà la fine per tutti. Io devo restare accanto ai sovrani André. Se verrò privato del mio titolo militare non potrò fare più nulla di ciò che ho in mente per aiutarla...perchè tutto quanto avrò disposto cadrà nel vuoto...le mie proprietà verranno confiscate e le mie volontà annullate…nel Granducato…invece…la pena di morte è stata abolita…te l'ho detto…dal 1786…".

André comprese la ragione della scelta e perché il padre doveva separarsi dalla figlia.

"Devo restare André. Io devo restare qui accanto ai sovrani. Lo avrei fatto comunque. Solo così la famiglia Jarjayes verrà risparmiata. Ma lei...è per questo che ho dovuto prendere le distanze da lei. Per non escludermi alcuna possibilità di aiutarla. In qualche modo il suo gesto deve essere punito perché non venga inteso come un segno di debolezza dell'aristocrazia. Se io ora le donassi quelle terre e lei venisse privata dei suoi titoli…perderebbe…tutto…e…André…io avrei pensato che se quelle terre fossero di un'altra persona….se appartenessero ad una persona di cui ormai mi fido ciecamente…sono sicuro che Oscar non avrebbe più di che temere e potrebbe lasciare questo paese, senza timori, qualsiasi fosse la decisione che il re dovesse prendere…e qualiasi fossero le volontà di chi vuole punire il suo gesto…".

"Signore…se questo servirà a salvarla…io farò di tutto per adeguarmi alla vostra volontà…se avete necessità che cerchi questa persona lo farò ben volentieri. Ditemi dove posso trovarla e farò in modo di comunicarle quello che intendete fare".

"André…" – Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo – "Non è necessario che tu cerchi quella persona perché è già di fronte a me ed io le ho appena comunicato le mie decisioni…".

André, s'era alzato per rafforzare l'intenzione di condividere le intenzioni dell'altro…

André rimase lì pietrificato, immobile, a fissare l'interlocutore.

"Signore…" – sussurrò.

"Sei tu. Mi fido di te André e so che in questo momento sei l'unica persona che può salvare la vita di mia figlia ed aiutarla a lasciare Parigi".

Non riusciva a credere a ciò che aveva appena udito.

"Io…non capisco…Signor Generale…io sarei la persona che voi…".

André, per la seconda volta si ritrovò senza parole, che non aveva compreso bene dove volesse andare a parare l'altro. D'accordo che in Assemble Nazionale si discuteva se dirsi tutti uguali ma…

Si trattava d'un pezzo di carta quello, che ce ne voleva prima d'esser davvero tutti uguali, con gli stessi diritti, non solo quello di morir di fame tutti, ma anche quello di diventare proprietari di terre…

Strani scherzi gioca il destino…

La realtà, no!

Quella non poteva essere la realtà.

Che la realtà gli scherzi non li gioca, la realtà ti si rovescia addosso, schiacciando la speranza, spegnendo il respiro, frantumando le ossa, che quella non era una favola d'un qualche cantastorie che s'abbelliva la bocca cantando d'essere stato in oscuri paesi stranieri e d'aver incontrato maghi ed elfi e fate e saltimbanchi e draghi e demoni…

No, la realtà era lì, dietro ad un voltone, pronta ad afferrarti per la camicia e a trascinartici dentro il voltone, un coltello piantato nel fianco e addio sogni e speranze di vivere un giorno in più…

"Io…".

"Sì…ho pensato che lasciare a te quelle terre, così che se anche dovessero privare mia figlia del suo titolo nobiliare, quelle terre sarebbero tue e nessuno potrebbe toccarle o farti nulla. Se tu sarai con lei…mi serve solo un poco di tempo…qualche giorno e poi…".

André non riuscì ad aprire bocca. Si sedette nuovamente sulla sedia, lo sguardo quasi assente, immerso in un mare di pensieri mentre le parole del generale gli rimbombavano nella testa.

E si chiedeva cosa potesse essere mai accaduto nella vita dell'uomo al punto da indurlo a tale decisione.

Intestare una tenuta di proprietà di una famiglia nobile al nipote d'una governante…

"Lei potrà vivere serenamente ciò che Dio le consentirà di vivere…voi sarete sotto la protezione dell'Imperatore d'Austria o comunque del Granduca…nessuno potrà nuocervi…".

André riprese lucidità…

"L'imperatore d'Austria…" – ripetè piano…

"Che se si verrà a sapere che quella ha guidato il popolo ad assaltare la Bastiglia il popolo si sentirà in diritto di tirare tutti dalla sua parte!".

Bouillé sbattè il pugno sul tavolo.

"Ci sta già pensando quel pazzo di Mirabeau a mescolare i ranghi e a confondere le idee…io non lo voglio un altro nobile e per di più ufficiale che s'arroga di continuare a vivere dopo aver tradito il re!".

Gridò Bouillè mentre i tre soldatini se ne stavano impettiti sull'attenti in attesa di ricever ordini, che le informazioni su quell'ufficiale parevano essere genuine, che quello che gliele aveva rivelate però aveva la bocca troppo larga e così c'era il dubbio che i bifolchi di ribelli ci sarebbero arrivati prima di loro a scovarlo quell'ufficiale e…

"Signore…potremmo mettere altre sentinelle…" – suggerì quello dei tre ch'era più agguerrito e avido degli altri.

"Sentinelle?" – ripetè Bouillé in tono sprezzante – "No…nessuna sentinella…per quanto mi riguarda e se non ricordo male quel dannato foborgo avevamo già tentato di ripulirlo in passato…".

"Ripulirlo?".

"Sì…il re aveva stabilito che le catapecchie dovessero essere rase al suolo e…".

I tre trattennero il respiro. Le bolle che avevano accompagnato le azioni di pulizia del quartiere avevano fatto scalpore, perché quel quartiere era stato distrutto e la gente dispersa, via, lontano, accozzaglia di zingari e senza Dio.

"Signore…quindi…".

"Quegli ordini sono ancora validi…".

"Ma noi non sappiamo…".

"Verrò con voi…a Parigi…adesso…".

"Signore?"

"Avete fatto un buon lavoro…" – sentenziò Bouillè lisciandosi i baffi – "Ora dovrete eseguire esattamente i miei ordini. Vi scriverò una nota da presentare all'ufficiale che presiede il magazzino delle armi e delle munizioni…preleverete polvere da sparo ed esplosivo sufficiente…".

I tre trattennero il fiato…

"Hanno già raso al suolo quelle catapecchie una volta. Vorrà dire che così si farà pulizia di quell'inferno…e speriamo che questa volta sia l'ultima…" – concluse il generale tirando un respiro fondo.

"Signor Generale…" – balbettò il soldato fingendo di non aver capito bene – "Far saltare in aria l'intero palazzo? E' rischioso…non sappiamo se quella persona è realmente la dentro. Potrebbe non essere lei oppure potremmo colpire altri…se noi potessimo semplicemente entrare...e controllare…".

Il generale s'alzò dalla sedia. Pochi passi e fu vicino al subordinato.

Lo sguardo livido e la voce netta…

"Siete ligi al dovere ma poco furbi!" – sentenziò – "Io non vi ho detto di far saltare solo un palazzo…".

Davvero i tre si zittirono che anche a loro si gelò il sangue.

"L'esplosivo servirà per tutto il quartiere. Così non si rischierà di sbagliare!".

"Ma…" – l'opposizione uscì quasi d'istinto, che nemmeno quegli uomini che ben conoscevano l'ostinazione che connotava il carattere del loro superiore si sarebbero aspettati un ordine del genere, a dir poco sconcertante.

"Non siete qui per discutere i miei ordini! Fate come ti ho detto. Voglio che quegli edifici vengano rasi al suolo…non mi importa chi c'è dentro. Vi lascerò controllare per cercare il cadavere di quella donna….voglio la sua testa maledizione…..non la voglio vedere viva, la voglio morta! Forse non vi è ancora abbastanza chiaro?" – tuonò l'altro che non amava essere contraddetto.

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò e l'uomo si avviò verso l'uscita sbraitando di preparare cavallo e mantello.

Attese, solo un istante Bouillé, che gli stallieri di campagna ogni tanto s'addormentavano ed erano duri da svegliare perché scattassero in piedi.

"Ancora…un paio di settimane…" – disse rammaricato Jarjayes perché lo sapeva anche lui che il tempo era poco – "L'atto di donazione non sarà pronto che tra due settimane…tu diventerai il proprietario e poi…te la sentiresti di fare questo per me? O meglio di fare questo per lei?".

"Io…certo…ma perché? Perché proprio io? Sono…ho servito la vostra famiglia per tanti anni, non sono nobile e non credo…ditemi perché vi prego…".

André aveva ripreso il controllo di sé ed era deciso a capire quali fossero le reali intenzioni del generale.

Quella giornata si stava rivelando talmente densa di avvenimenti che faticava non poco a stare dietro a tutti quei discorsi.

Aveva un'unica certezza.

Tornare da lei al più presto possibile, perché doveva raccontarle tutto, tutto ciò che era accaduto, quasi una specie di catena di sorprendenti miracoli che s'erano inanellati stretti tra loro a formare una solida catena.

"André….quando ci siamo visti la prima volta a Parigi, qualche settimana fa, ti chiesi se volevi bene a mia figlia. Ricordo ancora la risposta che mi hai dato. La risposta….la risposta è ancora la stessa?".

"Certo…" – rispose André sempre più stupito – "E' così….e così sarà per tutto il resto della mia vita e per la vita che Oscar potrà vivere…".

"Allora la risposta alle tue domande è già qui, in quello che tu stesso mi hai appena detto. Solo ora mi sono reso conto che con il mio comportamento e le mie scelte assurde ho distrutto la vita di mia figlia. E non potrei morire in pace sapendo di non aver fatto assolutamente nulla per lei, se non averle reso la vita un inferno ed averne praticamente causato la morte. Perché quello che sta accadendo è solo colpa mia…il suo carattere…quello non sarei riuscito a cambiarlo nemmeno io…e io alla fine le ho consentito di essere ciò che è e di viverlo fino in fondo quel suo dannato carattere ribelle e generoso…mi ha reso orgoglioso la sua integrità d'animo…non si è mai lascita corrompere da nessuno e Dio solo sa cosa significhi in un mondo di corrotti come il nostro…ma adesso so di essere stato stupidamente orgoglioso…perché la sua integrità la porterà alla rovina. L'ho costretta….maledizione….l'ho costretta io, per il mio assurdo orgoglio di continuare la discendenza militare della mia famiglia, a fare quella vita. Non c'è niente che possa convincermi del contrario. Perché in fondo lei ha scelto la vita che io le avevo imposto. Devo lasciarla libera…e devo far sì che la sua vita non scivoli verso la morte per colpa mia…".

"Signore…".

"Non dire niente André. So bene che anche questo è un atto di mero egoismo…voglio solo sollevare me stesso dai sensi di colpa…forse è solo questo…ma…devo tentare, lo stesso…".

Il generale si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro mentre si sedeva stancamente sulla sedia.

Il viso cupo, gli occhi profondamente infossati e lontani, persi forse nel ricordo di quella bambina allegra, vivace e bellissima che lui aveva torturato per anni per farla diventare un soldato, il suo erede, negandole persino il conforto di un abbraccio, nel maldestro tentativo di fortificare quel carattere che in realtà era già forte, molto più forte di quello che lui stesso poteva immaginare.

Che ne sarebbe stato ora di quella bambina, che aveva rinnegato tutto il suo passato, il suo rango, l'educazione militare, mentre la sua vita scivolava via, stretta nella morsa di un male che non dava scampo?

Il generale avrebbe voluto piangere ma la presenza di André che lo osservava sempre più stupito, lo frenò.

"L'ho sempre saputo che per lei gli uomini sono tutti uguali…".

"E' vero…per noi non ha molta importanza che si dica che è così adesso, per noi è sempre stato così…".

Ci tenne Andrè a precisarlo, perché era così e non aveva senso stupirsi perché loro nella Storia c'erano già entrati da tanto, da molto più tempo di quanto avessero sentenziato quelli dell'Assemblea Nazionale.

Lo sguardo dell'uomo spaziò attraverso il giardinetto.

Cespugli di rose ornavano le aiuole.

"Se quel tizio ha parlato con uno dei ribelli è probabile che anche loro la stiano cercando e non voglio che arrivino prima. Devo vendicare l'offesa che ha causato al rango a cui anche lei apparteneva…".

Blaterava Bouillé mentre a passi ampi si lasciava infilare il pastrano.

"Ha disobbedito ai miei ordini davanti a tutti i suoi soldati e poi si è ribellata passando dalla parte di quei maledetti che hanno assaltato la Bastiglia. Non potrà salvarsi e sperare che i sovrani la perdonino. Io non lo farò di certo…".

Le dita si mossero ad afferrare un fiore chiudendosi a stringere i petali affollati e umidi.

L'uomo li staccò tutti assieme, in un gesto secco e deciso lasciandosi inebriare dall'aroma sprigionato che si spandeva nell'aria, come i petali adesso si spargevano cadendo delicatamente a terra.

Il cavallo era pronto. L'uomo salì ed impose al destriero d'obbedire che quello prese a scalciare un poco innervosito dai modi rudi dell'ufficiale.

Un colpo alle redini ed il vento fece appena in tempo a dissolvere la nuvola di polvere sollevata dagli zoccoli che s'impennarono e presero a correre via, lungo la strada che riportava a Parigi.

I petali si sparsero spazzati via da una dolce folata di vento asciutto.

Nonostante fosse il tramonto, nonostante Bouillè la temesse la città di Parigi…

La paura d'esser sgozzato per strada evidentemente non aveva abbastanza forza per contrastare il livore che accompagnava il desiderio di vendicarsi subito.

Era dolce il tramonto in quel giorno ch'era stato assolato e caldo e silenzioso.

Anche le ore che precedevano il buio erano terribilmente silenziose quella sera.

Quella sera non c'erano canti…

Né tamburi, né balli…

Che forse le avrebbero fatto comodo, tanto per avere nella mente gli stessi suoni e perdersi nella chiassosa presenza dei miracolati dimenticati da Dio.

La Corte dei Miracoli s'era spenta, ammutolita, forse in attesa che il sovrano tornasse dal suo viaggio, mentre anche la regina, sola, se ne stava malinconicamente assorta ad osservare le striature cremisi che tingevano il cielo e catturavano lo sguardo sprofondandolo nella nostalgia.

Quella giornata, densa di avvenimenti, stava volgendo al termine mentre sulla città di Parigi calava la sera con il suo alone di malinconia, struggente come l'aria carica d'intensi profumi che accompagnava il volgere dell'estate.

Un'altra scoperta quel giorno aveva attenuato la nostalgia.

Una donna stava aiutando il figlio ad imparare a camminare. Lo teneva per mano e il piccolo trotterellava su e giù in un cortiletto striminzito chiuso tra mura scrostate, poco più in là.

S'erano guardate pochi istanti Oscar e quella donna. L'altra le aveva sorriso e lei s'era ricordata.

La giovane che s'era persa a Versailles. L'aveva incontrata durante l'ultima visita alla regina.

Alla fine la giovane era tornata a Parigi e aveva trovato rifugio lì, alla corte dei disperati e dei dimenticati da Dio.

Ancora più sorprendenti erano state le parole che aveva scambiato con Rosalie, poco prima.

"Vorrei…posso pettinarvi i capelli…".

Oscar s'era stupita, che anche se in passato era accaduto, adesso, lei e Rosalie erano…uguali…

"Non preoccuparti…non è più necessario…" – s'era schernita lei.

"Insisto…" – Rosalie aveva sorriso afferrando la spazzola.

"Non devi…ora tu ed io siamo…".

"Uguali!" – aveva replicato Rosalie sorridendo – "Lo siamo sempre state in fondo mademoiselle…e proprio per questo…vi chiedo di lasciarvi spazzolare i capelli non perché devo ma perché mi fa piacere farlo…".

"Ti fa piacere?" – aveva chiesto stupita.

"Forse voi non ve ne siete mai accorta…ma a me faceva piacere…sono così belli i vostri capelli…".

"Rosalie…".

"Allora?".

"Va bene…se…".

"Mi fa piacere certo! Immensamente…siete ancora qui con me e voi non potete immaginare quanto io abbia sperato di rivedervi e di sapervi viva…e poi…prima vi ho visto osservare Mariel…".

"Mariel?".

"E' una giovane donna arrivata poco tempo fa qui alla corte. Dopo qualche giorno ci siamo parlate e mi ha raccontato d'essere stata a Versailles e di aver conosciuto niente meno che Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta e che la regina non è affatto una persona malvagia ed egoista come tutti dicono…".

Oscar sorrise.

"Noi lo sappiamo…" – piano.

"E' vero…quando le ho detto che anch'io avevo avuto l'onore di conoscere la regina Mariel s'è stupita. Pareva ci fossimo messe a fare una gara…".

Rise Rosalie suscitando la curiosità dell'altra.

"Non ci poteva credere Mariel che conoscessi anche voi!".

"Io…".

"Mi disse d'aver incontrato un soldato molto bello che quel giorno l'aveva salvata dalle guardie che volevano cacciarla via…e davvero quando vi ha visto qui ha pensato foste quel soldato…".

Oscar rammentò.

"Allora non ce l'ho fatta! E le ho rivelato che voi – perché ne ero certa foste voi – eravate una donna! Al che Mariel ha fatto una faccia così e s'è data della stupida per non averlo capito da sola e che sì, doveva essere così, perché voi eravate troppo bella…".

Sorrise, Oscar…

"Poi, in questi giorni…Dio…mi sono spaventata ricordandomi cosa le avevo detto e allora l'ho cercata e le ho spiegato che nessuno deve sapere che voi siete qui…".

"Non potevi saperlo…".

"Lo so…ma sapete cosa mi ha detto Mariel?".

Oscar s'incuriosì.

"Mi ha trattato come si tratta una persona importante! Non la tradirei mai! Così m'ha detto Mariel. E poi…" – sorrise Rosalie – "Potresti…potresti pettinarle i capelli per me? Sono così belli?".

Lo sguardo si corrugò. Strana richiesta seppure semplice…

"Siamo tutti uguali, io e voi…e lei…" – concluse Rosalie sorridendo.

 _Siamo uguali…_

Tutti glielo stavano dicendo e tutti le confermavano che era sempre stato così per lei.

Era vero…

Pensò a cosa stesse facendo André in quel momento.

Pensò a lui ed a sé stessa che il vuoto era difficile da colmare e consumava e stravolgeva i pensieri.

Che non aveva altri pensieri che per lui.

Ed il corpo non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare a lungo la lontananza, che ci credeva davvero che potesse esistere una tale sofferenza, una tale voragine che si spalancava sui pensieri e li annullava su quell'unica idea, sulla presenza che ora era dentro di lei.

Lo sentì su di sé, ora.

Ascoltò il respiro, assaggiò le dita che l'accarezzavano e l'abbracciavano.

Sul letto, immobile chiuse gli occhi, abbassando lo sguardo e stringendo i pugni come a voler trattenere il dolore ch'era la mancanza di lui e la sua mancanza era lui, che lo desiderava così tanto che anche il dolore per la sua assenza era per lei segno della sua presenza.

Segno che lui era in lei, nei pensieri, dentro l'anima…

Dentro di lei.

Si guardò intorno e lo sguardo si posò sull'unico oggetto a lei familiare in quel posto.

L'unico che la legasse al passato, alla vita che aveva condotto fino a quel momento e che le consentì di deviare, almeno per un istante, i pensieri sul passato.

Compagna per tanti anni.

Ne osservò il filo perfetto da entrambi i lati, la punta acuminata ed il metallo che rifletteva la luce ormai flebile di quel giorno che stava volgendo al termine.

Quella era la prima giornata che trascorreva senza André e si chiese come sarebbe riuscita a trascorrere anche la notte, perché ormai aveva capito che lui non sarebbe tornato.

Provò qualche affondo, ma le braccia erano pesanti e le gambe ancora malferme.

Tentò ancora e ancora fino quasi a barcollare per la fatica, che non poteva arrendersi, non glielo avevano insegnato e dannazione, lei non voleva arrendersi a ciò che l'attendeva.

Un altro affondo, un altro ancora, ancora uno e ancora…

E poi due in rapida successione e di nuovo in posizione di guardia…

Passi piccoli che lo spazio era esiguo.

Occhi chiusi che di nemici non ce n'erano in quel buco ma nella mente li si poteva immaginare.

L'elsa stretta che le dita tremavano in poco e la spada s'era fatta improvvisamente pesante.

Un altro affondo e la gamba cedette…

Davanti a sé la faccia incredula di Alain che se la vide di striscio la punta della spada sul viso e dovette arretrare e allora le dita s'aprirono e la spada scivolò a terra con uno schianto.

Le gambe cedettero entrambe e le mani si piantarono a terra per evitare di schiantarcisi anche lei a terra…

Un gemito di rabbia e la gola si chiuse di nuovo e…

"Che fate?" – sibilò l'altro tentando d'afferrarla perché non cadesse, lo sguardo di disapprovazione stampato sul viso - "Comandante, ho bussato ma non ho sentito nulla così mi sono permesso di entrare. Che stavate state facendo? Vi stancherete. André mi ha chiesto di controllarvi ma così…".

Ci provò Alain a smorzare la tensione e la rabbia che contraeva il viso dell'altra.

L'impotenza di badare a sé stessa doveva essere stato sempre il suo cruccio più grande.

"Smettila di chiamarmi comandante Alain…" – chiosò Oscar con rabbia – "Io non lo sono più…io e te siamo…".

"Voi sarete sempre il mio…comandante…" – replicò lui ed il tono era tornato serio – "Dovete riposare…altrimenti non…".

Si bloccò Alain che non ce la faceva nemmeno lui ad immaginarsi una vita senza di lei, qualunque fosse stato il suo destino che lei un destino ce lo doveva avere.

"Alain non dire sciocchezze….io non sono più il tuo comandante…io e te siamo uguali…e poi qualche affondo non potrà certo farmi male. E' troppo tempo che non mi alleno…potrei avere dei problemi…".

"Conoscendovi non credo proprio ma se volete posso prestarmi a sostenere qualche colpo" – s'affrettò a replicare lui che di quella storia che loro due erano uguali non ne voleva proprio sentir parlare. Lei non era uguale a lui, Dio, perché se lo fosse stata davvero, lui, lì…

La guardò in viso mentre lei tentava d'alzarsi, da sola.

Il corpo era magro ma flessuoso e teso. Che pareva quasi fosse la malattia a dover combattere per restarle appiccicata addosso, per spezzarle il respiro e pareva che non fosse proprio così…

Perché lo sguardo era quello di un tempo, lo stesso che aveva scorto quando l'aveva sfidata, la prima volta, là, sotto la pioggia, nella piazza d'armi e pareva fossero passati secoli…

Lo sguardo era freddo e gli affondi meno potenti.

Il montante la fece arretrare che lo spazio non era ampio e forse era quello che smorzava gli affondi.

I riflessi s'imposero e i due corpi presero a danzare quasi, insinuandosi e tendendosi ed arretrando e poi affondando di nuovo. Gli occhi sugli occhi che Alain…

Dio…

Ci provò a reggere gli occhi e anche lei ci provò a reggere gli affondi dell'altro finchè il respiro si perse e la rabbia salì di nuovo e i muscoli si tesero troppo e l'affondo non le consentì d'arretrare repentivamente, che se non fosse stato per il braccio di Alain che la rincorse e l'afferrò e la strinse, lei sarebbe finita contro la parete, mentre la spada cadeva a terra di nuovo e…

"Che succede? Non state ancora bene…non dovete…".

Lei lo spinse via, prendendo a respirare più a fondo, le mani appoggiate ai fianchi. Alain osservò la schiena, sollevarsi e distendersi.

Avrebbe voluto appoggiarci la mano sopra e seguire quel respiro e farlo proprio, solo per calmarlo, che si diede del pazzo che era lui adesso che doveva darsi a una calmata.

Seccamente, rinfoderò la spada…

Non sarebbe riuscito a restare ancora un istante là dentro. Doveva respirare anche lui, davvero, e per un attimo il pensiero corse ad André e si chiese come fosse riuscito lui a restarle accanto per tutti quegli anni e cosa doveva aver sofferto vicino a quella donna, amandola in silenzio e senza che lei sapesse nulla dei suoi sentimenti.

Lui non ci sarebbe riuscito nemmeno per un istante figuriamoci per una vita intera…

Ma forse era stato proprio grazie a quella sofferenza, sottile ed implacabile, a quell'amore coltivato nel silenzio e nella sola devozione dell'anima, che alla fine loro erano riusciti a trovarsi e ora erano l'uno nel cuore dell'altra, senza riserve, senza che nulla avrebbe più potuto distruggere la loro unione.

Poteva fare solo quello.

Proteggere lei e mantenere la promessa che aveva fatto.

Ma ora doveva uscire da lì, almeno per un po'.

"Riposate…" – chiosò duramente dirigendosi verso la porta, passandole vicino e quasi scansandola e lei lo squadrò un poco stupita.

"Va bene…" – si limitò a rispondere Oscar e nemmeno le parve che lui l'avesse sentita visto che la porta sbattè e lei si ritrovò di nuovo sola.

Il silenzio scese nella stanza, di nuovo…

 _Che devi aver provato André?_

 _Come ci sei riuscito?_

Se lo chiese Alain, nella testa, mentre le dita fremevano…

Se lo chiese mentre il silenzio di Parigi accoglieva i suoi passi.

André lo stava raccontando cosa fosse stata la sua vita accanto a lei.

Molto semplicemente…

"Sono stato accanto a vostra figlia per tanti anni e so cosa significa temere per lei…ma lei ha fatto le sue scelte e le ha fatte in piena coscienza, in piena libertà, qualsiasi sarà il prezzo che dovrà pagare. Ne è consapevole. Lo siamo entrambi…non ci sono ragioni per amare una persona…si ama e basta…altrimenti non sarebbe amore…andremo via e io sarò con lei per il resto della sua vita, in qualunque direzione essa andrà…".

Jarjayes annuì.

 _Per amore…_

Il silenzio prese il sopravvento sui discorsi…

Il silenzio s'impose perché non c'erano altre parole, altre considerazioni che fossero degne di essere spese se non mantenere quel silenzio che avrebbe potuto colmare il vuoto e il senso di lontananza per quella mancanza.

169


	7. Faccia a faccia

_**Faccia a faccia…**_

 _7 agosto 1789 Parigi..._

L'aria scura s'impregnò dell'odore aspro e freddo della pioggia.

Lo sguardo puntò verso Parigi, che da lì non era possibile raggiungere la città se non con la mente.

Le mani si strinsero al bordo del davanzale e André tirò un respiro fondo, per imprimersi l'odore dell'aria nella testa e colmare il vuoto, ch'essere così distanti non gli era mai accaduto nella vita.

In lontananza gli ultimi sprazzi cromatici del giorno che moriva tingevano il cielo rosato, inducendo a tuffarsi dentro le striature cremisi e grigie ed azzurrate che presto sarebbero scomparse inghiottite dalla malinconica calma della notte.

Che avrebbe dato per avere nelle orecchie i suoni disarmonici e danzanti dei miracolati che festeggiavano d'esser ancora liberi e si godevano il maltolto ai passanti, garruli d'aver seminato i gendarmi, quelli d'un tempo e poi quelli nuovi, quelli della Milizia Nazionale, che in testa avevano solo di far bella figura con i deputati vestiti di scuro, quelli del popolo, e allora non s'azzardavano più a corrergli dietro sul serio ai ladruncoli ch'erano loro, i ladruncoli, il popolo.

Poche ore soltanto…

Ancora poche ore, solo poche ore e sarebbe tornato da lei. L'avrebbe abbracciata, tenendola stretta e questa volta non l'avrebbe lasciata mai più.

Mai più per tutto il resto della sua vita…

E già se l'immaginava quando glielo avrebbe detto ad Oscar che aveva in mente suo padre.

 _Dannato Generale Jarjayes…_

André sgranò lo sguardo davanti a sé.

Quell'uomo c'era riuscito alla fine a mettere con le spalle al muro la figlia.

Non era proprio possibile comprendere chi dei due fosse più testardo dell'altro.

E c'era riuscito proprio bene…

Assegnare al suo servo la proprietà di terre della famiglia Jarjayes…

Come avrebbe potuto Oscar rifiutarsi di cedere a tale offerta, che non era a suo favore, ma andava a beneficio di un'altra persona?

Jarjayes la disconosceva e riconosceva lui…

Tutto per salvarla…

André si stupì d'essersene reso conto solo in quel momento.

Allora era possibile che il generale fosse più testardo della figlia…

 _Sì, doveva esserlo…_

André si voltò e lo vide il generale, chino sulla preziosa Cassini*, sapientemente srotolata sulla scrivania, intento con una piccola lente a controllare il percorso, le strade, gli ostacoli.

"Vieni…ti spiegherò come potrete lasciare Parigi…".

 _Lasciare Parigi…_

Per quanto essa fosse divenuta in una manciata di giorni città nemica ed avversa, André non riusciva ad immaginarsi che l'avrebbero lasciata davvero.

Si sedette e si avvide d'una marcatura più spessa che partiva da Chartres e proseguiva verso sud fino a Marsiglia.

"I documenti che attesteranno il passaggio di proprietà della mia tenuta non saranno pronti prima di due settimane…non sono terre che si trovano in Francia, per questo ci vuole più tempo. Una volta pronti…ecco André…io credo non sia opportuno per voi partire da Parigi…".

"Volete dire che dovremmo lasciare la città subito? E poi…".

"Esatto. Avevo pensato a Chartres…vedi….come è segnato sulla cartina…qui farei arrivare una persona di fiducia che vi consegnerà i documenti…e poi potreste proseguire fino ad Orleans ed attraversata la Loira arrivare fino a Bourges e poi…".

Andrè osservò la mappa.

Comprese i dubbi del generale.

"L'Auveigne…".

"E' una regione piuttosto…aspra…" – sentenziò André.

"Lo so…ma è anche meno…controllata. Ci sono montagne, pochi villaggi…nessuno s'aspetterebbe che per lasciare la Francia si decidesse di passare da lì piuttosto che prendere la direzione verso est. Il viaggio sarebbe più lungo…ma…per assurdo più sicuro …".

"Se invece ci dirigessimo verso Digione…".

"Esatto…e allora sì che rischiereste di essere riconosciuti…".

"Oscar…".

"Mia figlia…mia figlia sa il fatto suo…è stata addestrata per affrontare questo genere di viaggio…".

"Non sarà facile…".

"Andrè…lascio a te la scelta…a Bourges dovrete decidere ma mi auguro che lei abbia forze sufficienti…arrivereste a Lyons e poi fino ad Avignone. Da lì dovrebbe essere semplice arrivare fino a Marsiglia e trovare un imbarco per l'Italia…".

"E' un percorso molto lungo…occorreranno diverse settimane e non potremo contare sulle stazioni di posta…lì c'è da dichiarare la provenienza e…" - commentò André osservando attentamente la cartina.

"Ho pensato di farvi trovare qualche effetto personale e un mezzo direttamente a Marsiglia…".

"Quindi…non viaggeremo…".

"No, una carrozza desterebbe dei sospetti…due cavalieri a piedi sono meno interessanti e poi lei è abituata a cavalcare…non proporrei mai un simile piano per una delle mie figlie ma Oscar…lei…".

"Lei è diversa…".

"Farò preparare i documenti per uscire dalla Francia, i passaporti avranno nomi differenti. Sarete due membri della stessa famiglia che viaggiano assieme. Non credo lei avrà nulla in contrario…".

Andrè sorrise tra sé immaginando che il generale sapeva bene ciò che stava facendo e che non aveva dubbi che la figlia mai si sarebbe potuta opporre. Non sapeva André che il generale c'era riuscito a convincerla facendo leva proprio sull'affetto verso di lui, che se lei fosse rimasta, anche André si sarebbe trovato in mezzo all'Inferno rischiando d'essere travolto.

Li aveva sentiti parlare Jarjayes quei deputati all'Assemblea…

Non gl'interessava giudicarli ma sentiva che ogni giorno che trascorreva essi acquistavano sempre più potere e carisma e ascendente sul popolo…

E Jarjayes sapeva che dove non c'era certezza che il potere sia riposto in mani equilibrate e sagge come quelle del re, allora non sarebbe mai stato possibile sapere dove tale caos avrebbe condotto.

Persino all'Inferno…

Jarjayes dovette ascigarsi la fronte con un fazzoletto.

"Vi sentite bene generale?".

"Sì, sì…proseguiamo. André…c'è un'altra cosa…io…io sarò fuori Parigi per diversi giorni…sono stato comandato di addestrare alcune guarnigioni verso Reims…pare ci siano stati movimenti di truppe sul confine e il generale…".

"Bouillé?".

"Sì…lui…ha ritenuto di mandare me…".

"Vuole allontanarvi da Parigi?".

"Temo di sì ma in questo momento non posso rifiutarmi…s'insospettirebbe…quindi non potremo più vederci…e non potrò essere a Chartes…e se voi non sarete in città entro due, massimo tre giorni, la persona che manderò avrà l'ordine di tornare a Parigi. Potrebbe essere pericoloso lasciare incustoditi per troppo tempo quei documenti…".

Il piano si snodò in tutta la sua disarmante e lucida compattezza.

Che André s'avvide di un particolare, terribile…

"Signore, così voi…voi non rivedrete più vostra figlia?" – disse piano.

L'altro sospirò.

"Piangerò volentieri la sua lontananza piuttosto che la sua morte. E pagherò volentieri un simile prezzo pur di saperla viva e lontano da qui…".

Annuì il generale, che uno come lui doveva averci pensato ma, uno come lui, s'era evidentemente convinto che la posta in gioco fosse troppo alta per correre il rischio di perdere tutto solo per rivedere sua figlia, un'ultima volta.

Aveva già commesso troppi errori per averla tenuta sotto il proprio controllo…

Doveva lasciarla andare…

Lei doveva essere libera…

André s'arrese all'evidenza. Di quei tempi non era difficile pagare qualcuno d'insospettabile che si mettesse alle calcagna d'un personaggio famoso per controllarne gli spostamenti. Dividersi e restare divisi era l'unico modo per disperdere le congetture di chi avrebbe voluto ottenere la disfatta della famiglia Jarjayes, che adesso André ne era convinto che anche il generale fosse finito nelle mire di Bouillé, perché Jarjayes di fatto non aveva ceduto al suo ruolo di ufficiale fedele alla monarchia e aveva scelto d'essere solo un padre…

Un padre non può desiderare la fine d'una figlia, per nessun motivo.

"Signore…raggiungeremo Chartres nel giorno convenuto e poi ci dirigeremo a Marsiglia…farò tutto quanto sarà in mio potere per…".

Lo prevenne Jarjayes.

"Io spero che non vi accada nulla…questo è tutto ciò che posso fare qui, in Francia. Una volta sbarcati dovrete proseguire verso sud lungo la costa per una quarantina di miglia. Dovrai registrare i tuoi nuovi possedimenti. Avvertirò i custodi delle mie decisioni ma non farò menzione del nome di mia figlia…".

André fissò lo sguardo sul generale.

"Di lei…".

Si alzò il generale che proprio in quella stanza lui stesso le avrebbe tolto la vita se non fosse stato per André. Adesso in qualche modo il destino del padre si divideva da quello della figlia, per davvero.

Così dovevano andare le cose quindi.

"Cancellerò ogni traccia della sua esistenza nella nostra famiglia!" – concluse severo, quasi freddo – "Nulla dovrà esistere di lei, né il suo nome…né i suoi vestiti…i libri…nulla. Farò portare via il quadro che è stato fatto poco tempo fa…nulla…non dovranno restare tracce del vostro passato…il Generale Bouillè ha amicizie potenti un po' dovunque….".

La voce si spense, ch'era difficile cancellare la vita d'una figlia, forse sarebbe stato più facile passare la gola a fil di spada, che davvero in quel modo lei non ci sarebbe stata più, ma così…

Il generale aveva esaurito le informazioni necessarie.

Tutto si rimetteva nelle mani del destino che avrebbe deciso la sorte della figlia. Un destino cui il generale né altri si sarebbero potuti opporre e che si manifestò alla mente dell'uomo in tutta la sua drammatica imperiosità, che contro quel destino c'era poco da fare e né mappe o documenti o sotterfugi per scampare alla forca sarebbero equivalsi a scampare alla morte.

L'aria dolece della sera penetrava nella stanza, mentre là fuori, André ne era sicuro che anche lei le stesse osservando le stesse stelle.

Non avrebbe avuto importanza dove sarebbero andati ma ci sarebbero andati assieme…

Né il luogo, né il tempo avrebbe più avuto importanza.

Nulla eccetto _loro…_

Che l'estate presto sarebbe volta al termine e l'aria si sarebbe tinta dell'odore delle correnti fredde da nord…

La città sarebbe divenuta ingrata e non li avrebbe protetti a lungo.

 _Nulla,_ sarebbero stati _nulla i_ n essa, e sarebbero stati _tutto_ lontano da quel luogo e da quel tempo.

Il generale si congedò giustificandosi che sarebbe andato a controllare il lavoro dell'abate.

Non aveva altro d'aggiungere e la decisione presa tranciava di netto ogni barlume di speranza di rivedere la figlia.

Solo, André fissò lo sguardo all'esile traccia sulla carta che diventava erba e terra e polvere e fiori e alberi e ruscelli e fiumi e ponti e villaggi e mandrie al pascolo e volpi e uccelli e lepri…

E fuochi accesi di notte e sguardi lanciati lontano ad annusare l'aria per non imbattersi nei drappelli dei soldati.

Le dita si strinsero ad abbracciarla ed accarezzarla.

Pensò a lei.

E la sentì.

Poté ascoltare la voce, il respiro…

Negli occhi che l'osservavano.

E le mani su di sé…

Fu costretto ad affacciarsi alla finestra per non farsi portare via dalla nostalgia che lo avrebbe sicuramente distratto da ciò su cui ora doveva assolutamente concentrarsi.

Che ne era certo che anche lei lo stesse osservando, lo steso cielo…

L'odore della pioggia investì le narici.

"Domani sarò da te Jarjayes…" – disse piano che ne era certo, altrettanto, che lei lo stesse ascoltando…

Il profumo umido della pioggia riportò alla mente le sue mani…

Le mani forti e dolcissime, sicure e leggere sulla pelle…

E labbra sospinte, acute e morbide e liscie e…

Su di sé il corpo di lui, dentro…

Dentro di sé, nell'anima…

Un'anima unica, in un unico pensiero, in un'unica vita.

Un brivido e dovette chiudere gli occhi per trattenerlo ed impedire al sangue di fermarsi e perché continuasse a fluire seppure lento e caldo.

"Ti aspetto…torna presto…"- sussurrò ricacciando lacrime mescolate alla pioggia pungente e profumata.

Gocce che sfiorarono il viso, incerte carezze a consolare la solitudine.

Le esili gocce prima timide poi più fitte e prepotenti costrinsero la nonna di André a chiudere la finestra.

L'anziana aveva raggiunto il nipote e così i due s'erano finalmente potuti appartare a parlare di sé e del futuro, che André glielo doveva spiegare alla nonna che stava accadendo.

Madame Glacé era sempre stata al corrente di tutto ciò che riguardava la famiglia Jarjayes. E che mademoiselle non fosse tornata assieme ad André non era particolare di poco conto…

La donna era sulle spine ma stranamente non aveva ancora chiesto nulla.

Che André non se l'immaginava la ragione…

Restarono entrambi qualche minuto in silenzio poi fu André ad iniziare a parlare per primo.

"Nonna tu stai bene?".

"Certo caro. Ora che sei qui e ho visto che sei vivo sto meglio. Anche se sono stata molto in pensiero per te…ho avuto paura di non rivederti più…sono stata così in pensiero…".

Tutti i pensieri e le parole rivolte al nipote…

"Nonna…perché…perché non mi hai ancora chiesto nulla di lei?" - la spese con decisione e fermezza quella domanda André.

L'altra era turbata ed era evidente che Oscar fosse la ragione di suo silenzio.

Oscar e suo nipote, assieme…

"André…scusami…vedi…sì forse hai ragione…ma io non riesco più a pensare con lucidità. Da quando ve ne siete andati da questa casa tu e mademoiselle…e io ho creduto di non rivederti più…insomma …".

Lo sguardo dell'anziana si posò sul nipote mentre gli occhi brillavano per le lacrime che lentamente scivolavano sul viso stanco.

"André…sei mio nipote…ti ho visto nascere e sei cresciuto con me…io…vorrei che tu fossi felice. Hai già fatto tanto per questa famiglia…".

La chiosa sobria e velata fornì la risposta.

 _Tanto_ non equivaleva a _tutto_ e André comprese che per sua nonna, la vita del nipote valeva di più della devozione alla famiglia e forse persino più dell'amore…

Che adesso c'era la vita in gioco e forse…

"André…tu ora stai rischiando la tua vita…per lei. So che le vuoi bene…le vuoi molto bene…ma non lo trovo giusto….non così tesoro mio…non così!".

Nanny fu costretta a nascondere le lacrime e André corse a stringerle le mani e a cercare gli occhi ed il viso.

"Nonna ascoltami…ascolta le mie parole…io voglio bene ad Oscar….no…oh…no…non è vero…è troppo poco….lei, in realtà, lei è…..la mia vita….lei è tutta la mia vita. Non potrei esistere se non esistesse lei. Non potrei respirare, non potrei sentire più nulla se non ci fosse lei. Lei è dentro di me, c'è sempre stata, da quando l'ho conosciuta e ci sarà sempre. I nostri destini saranno per sempre uniti qualsiasi cosa accadrà…".

L'anziana lo guardò con tenerezza, come se in realtà conoscesse già il senso delle parole ma quel senso fosse troppo duro d'accettare, ch'esso avrebbe avuto conseguenze terribili.

Ma ora il senso era lì, tutto lì, nello sguardo di André che parlava di sé e di lei come fossero un'unica esistenza…

L'aveva sempre saputo nanny.

"Lei…è…è malata e…non sappiamo quanto vivrà…almeno così ha detto il dottore. Devo fare di tutto per aiutarla…devo portarla via da Parigi…devo portarla lontano perché almeno possa…".

André non proseguì, non le voleva pronunciare quelle dannate parole. Già la malattia era più che sufficiente a rallentare il sangue e spezzare il respiro.

Le parole s'imposero ugualmente, ch'esse bastarono a colpire l'altra.

Negli occhi il terrore e l'incredulità e la bocca tappata da sé che nanny non poteva gridare a quell'ora, mentre prese a tremare, a domandarsi perché e perché non se ne fosse accorta neppure lei…

"La mia bambina…non è possibile…" – balbettò piano negando.

"Nonna…io spero di salvarla. Voglio credere che sarà così…Parigi…Parigi non ci proteggerà più e nemmeno questo paese…il generale mi ha chiesto di portarla via…".

"Ve ne andrete?".

Il respiro si piegò che anche quella notizia…

"Via, sì…".

"Dove…".

"Te lo dirà lui quando sarà il momento. Nessuno dovra mai saperlo…anche tu…anche tu dovrai dimenticarti di noi…".

"Io? Io dovrei dimenticarmi di voi? Ma come potrei?".

"Potresti, se ti dicessi che questo salverebbe la vita a me e a lei?".

L'affondo suonò quasi crudele se non che nanny lo sapeva che c'era la vita delle persone di mezzo, adesso.

"Io…io…se è così…".

André annuì abbracciandola. Anche lui si rese conto che non avrebbe più potuto incontrarla e che forse nemmeno avrebbe potuto restarle accanto negli ultimi istanti della sua vita.

L'amore poteva scorrere anche da lì, che forse esso sarebbe stato ancora più visibile e pieno, proprio dove non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno da abbracciare e consolare.

André guardò nanny chiedendole aiuto, chiedendo il suo abbraccio ed il suo conforto, forse gli ultimi, perché la disperazione s'era innalzata e la solitudine pesava adesso.

Non quella di quelle poche ore, ma quella che sarebbe stata...

L'avrebbe persa questa era la realtà.

Avrebbe perso la sua Oscar e nulla avrebbe potuto cambiare questa terribile realtà.

Sua nonna l'abbracciò forte, per sorreggerlo e per sostenere sé stessa.

Ecco perché il generale era stato così evasivo, dicendole solo che loro due stavano bene.

Le aveva nascosto la realtà più atroce che ora le stava rivelando André.

Il suo André, che avrebbe dovuto sopportare questo ed un giorno sarebbe rimasto solo…

"Perdonami tesoro mio, perdonami per non aver capito. Ti voglio bene. Vorrei solo che tu fossi felice, vorrei che tu potessi essere felice nella tua vita. Decidi tu quale sarà la strada che vorrai scegliere…".

"Certo nonna… sai che anch'io ti voglio bene e credimi quando ti dico che io sono felice…e desidero rendere felice anche lei perché se lo sarà lei allora lo sarò anch'io…".

"Ho capito…".

Un fazzoletto ad asciugare le lacrime assieme alle mani del nipote appoggiate alle guance.

"Mi dispiace…" – disse piano André.

"No…io ho vissuto la mia vita ed è giusto che anche tu viva la tua…ti prego abbracciala da parte mia. Abbraccia forte la mia bambina e dille che le voglio bene, che le ho sempre voluto bene e che mi mancherà tanto…".

Le lacrime ebbero il sopravvento e la conversazione terminò così, silenziosamente, cullata dal lento incedere della piaggia sui vetri delle finestre, sulle pietre dell'edificio, sulla campagna, sulle fronde, sui prati…

Pioggia perduta nella campagna arsa…

"Dannata pioggia!".

L'imprecazione se ne uscì sibilata, mentre il respiro affannato s'innalzava e i muscoli si tendevano vibrando ed affondando nel corpo sconosciuto e caldo d'un viso anch'esso sconosciuto, che non era davvero possibile fare finta di non aver più desideri nella carne e che almeno quelli era necessario acquietarli, così, anche così, nel letto d'una puttana.

Le dita chiuse dietro la schiena, che non c'era verso d'intrecciarle a quelle dita sconosciute, mentre il sangue s'era scaldato, mescolato al vino ed al fumo rozzo della bettola, dove s'era rifugiato Alain, per cercare di calmarsi e di trovare tregua.

Le spalle curve del comandante, ci avrebbe voluto appoggiare la mano sopra, per accarezzare quella dannata tosse secca e tesa, che magari ci sarebbe riuscito così a togliergliela di dosso e a prendersela su di sé perché lei continuasse a vivere…

L'affondo proseguì di nuovo ed un gemito morbido scosse i sensi.

Non percepiva nulla Alain, se non che affondava dentro un sogno che non gli apparteneva e quindi doveva scacciarlo dalla testa e dalla carne, mentre questa prendeva a tendersi e a godere delle spinte intense che si regalava, ad una ad una, sommando le forze e la disperazione e la dannazione…

Che adesso l'aveva capito che cosa fosse stata la dannazione di quel dannato soldato che s'era ritrovato tra i piedi quasi un anno prima.

Averlo saputo, Alain, l'avrebbe lasciata subito la Guardia Metropolitana.

Averlo saputo che alla fine anche lui ci sarebbe finito dentro fino al collo in quella storia infernale…

Ci provò a chiudersi sulla bocca della puttana che s'era scelto, che quella non avrebbe fatto storie ad accoglierlo, dannato e bastardo come adesso si sentiva, perché lui non sarebbe riuscito a restare zitto e buono in un angolo, come aveva fatto quel dannato di André per tutta la vita.

Le mani presero ad esplorare il corpo sconosciuto, stringendoselo addosso per non lasciarlo sgusciare via.

Affondarci dentro e pensare d'essere dentro un altro corpo, ma quella voce flebile e poi piano piano impostata, quel tanto che bastava per illuderlo d'essere lui ad esser bravo, non poteva essere quella di lei…

Chissà come doveva essere la sua voce e chissà come doveva essere affondare nel corpo ora docile e lieve…

L'aveva rivista in quei giorni, spezzata dalla malattia eppure limpidamente viva…

Di sbieco se l'era guardata ancora ed ancora e aveva osservato i suoi occhi mentre tutti loro, chiusi nella stanzetta, parlavano di diritti e di assemblee e di voti e di…

Si guardavano, lei e Andrè e pareva non vedessero altri che sé stessi e si ascoltavano anche se non aprivano bocca…

Un altro affondo.

La voce si spezzò roca e lo pronunciò quel nome, quell'appellativo che per lui sarebbe rimasto per sempre addosso a lei.

 _Comandante…_

Annusò il respiro della sua puttana, leccò il corpo, i seni, e morse la pelle…

Ci provò a sentirla, lei, l'altra…

Mentre sentì salire la voragine che lo richiamava giù, giù, all'Inferno…

 _Alain…_

Gli parve di sentirlo il proprio nome, che non l'aveva neanche detto come si chiamava lui a quella puttana…

Come faceva a saperlo quella il suo nome?

 _Alain…_

Che ci fosse finito sul serio nel fuoco vacuo dell'Inferno e quella lì sotto non fosse solo una dannata puttana ma fosse lei che glielo sussurrava il nome all'orecchio?

Se l'immaginò allora di prenderla così, lei, anche se lo fece solo per un istante, che gli pareva l'avrebbe sporcata lei, con quei pensieri dannati, e s'immaginò d'affondarci dentro e di sentirla tendersi come arco, come corda, come freccia che restà lì, in attesa d'esser accarezzata e puntata e lasciata scivolare via per cantare, suonare, trafiggere…

La pioggia sì, lavava via il lercio di quella corte mentre i passi ci affondavano e scorrevano lungo i muri sbrecciati per inforcare il voltone giusto, che nelle corti dei miracoli i labirinti son sempre in agguato e pure un rivoluzionario potrebbe perdersi e finire con la gola tagliata da un saltimbanco borseggiatore…

La pioggia sì, inzuppava i mantelli scuri di quelli che con le dovute cautele e stando attenti a non inumidirla troppo, riponevano nelle bisacce la polvere nera, quella fina che prende fuoco subito e non da scampo, anche se il legno è bagnato, ma se poi magari sopra ci si sparge l'olio, quello che serve per illuminare le strade, e poi un poco di pece, allora sì che l'Inferno s'innesca molto meglio…

La pioggia sì, scorreva a rivoli lungo la strada che portava al palazzo e schizzava dalle ruote della carrozza che avanzava piano ma non troppo, per far presto ed arrivare prima che la speranza di vedere un volto conosciuto svanisse e quel volto, anch'esso, svanisse, per portare con sé quell'altro volto, quello di una figlia ch'era parsa perduta, inghiottita dalle viscere di Parigi, che invece quella città l'aveva salvata…

La pioggia avvolse il suono del nome chiamato a labbra strette, sussurrato morbido, quasi lei fosse lì, accanto, immersa nel sonno, che il sonno fu lieve e beffardo e André dovette imporsi di dormine che sennò il giorno dopo davvero non sarebbe riuscito a recuperare in fretta l'orientamento e a tornare da lei…

S'impose di pensarla intensamente, per sentirla e perché anche lei sentisse lui.

La chiamò tante volte, quella notte.

Invocò il suo nome per chiederle di venire, come se, sentendo la propria voce pronunciare quel nome, la sua presenza si sarebbe fatta viva, di carne e sangue, di pelle lieve e labbra morbide, com'era accaduto nelle sere precedenti quando erano soli ad ascoltare l'uno il respiro dell'altra.

La pioggia avvolse i pensieri e i respiri, guidandoli nel ricordo del profumo, delle dita sulla pelle e delle mani strette…

La pioggia…

La pioggia s'impadronì dei pensieri e li lavò e li consolò per guidarli verso il giorno che presto sarebbe sorto di nuovo.

André aprì gli occhi…

Le braccia e le gambe erano intorpidite dalla stanchezza, che forse aveva dormito un'ora o poco più, ma persino nel sonno la distanza era stata implacabile, che non c'era stato verso di smettere nemmeno per un istante di pensare a lei e questo l'aveva dilaniato nell'attesa di poter tornare.

La mente e l'anima erano ancora nel loro regno maledetto mentre il corpo si era forzatamente dovuto staccare da quel posto ed avviarsi in un'altra direzione.

Gli parve di sentire il rumore di una carrozza che stava entrando nel cortile.

Si affacciò rapido alla finestra e gli sembrò di scorgere una figura femminile scendere dal mezzo quando questi si fermò nel piazzale.

Sentì bussare alla porta e sua nonna entrò.

"André sei sveglio? Sono io".

"Sì nonna entra pure…".

L'interrogò con lo sguardo…

"Caro…madame vorrebbe vederti…vorrebbe parlare con te, chiederti di lei…".

"Madame Jarjayes è qui? E' venuta a quest'ora?".

Si stupì Andrè. Non era neppure l'alba e aveva appena smesso di piovere e l'aria era fresca e umida.

"Il generale l'ha fatta tornare…ma lei ha potuto lasciare la reggia solamente ora…".

"Va bene…".

André si lavò e si vestì. Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta avrebbe parlato con la madre di Oscar ma poi si sarebbe avviato verso Parigi.

Non sarebbe riuscito a resistere un'altra ora in quella casa.

Doveva tornare, doveva vederla…

Lei lo stava aspettando e ne era certo nemmeno lei respirava adesso…

La madre di Oscar gli corse incontro non appena lo vide.

Nessuno fece nomi…

Le intenzioni del generale avevano preso a dispiegarsi lentamente ma inesorabilmente, che già quell'incontro si palesava rischioso.

Ma non si poteva chiedere ad una madre di rinuciare a conoscere del destino della propria figlia.

Tutto il destino…

O quasi.

André gettò uno sguardo interrogativo verso il generale che pure era presente e questi negò col capo.

L'altro comprese che la madre di Oscar non sapeva nulla e nulla avrebbe dovuto sapere.

Che erano vivi era tutto ciò che bastava sapere.

Troppo.

André non fece altro che confermarle ciò che Madame Jarjayes già sapeva.

Gli parve che l'altra non fosse del tutto convinta ma Madame Jarjayes non avrebbe potuto oltrepassare il volere del marito. Sottomessa alla sua potestà, stretta nel desiderio dell'altro di proteggerla, che la potestà serviva anche a quello, a tutelare chi fosse stato debole.

Madame strinse le dita al piccolo sacchetto che estrasse dalla tasca del vestito.

Se l'immaginava che ci fosse dell'altro e che lei si sarebbe dovuta accontare di quelle poche parole.

Ci lesse altro nel volto dell'uomo che aveva di fronte ma ci lesse anche l'intenso desiderio di tornare, il più presto possibile da lei, dalla figlia. E madame era questo che desiderava, che lui tornasse da lei e riannodasse le loro esistenze, quella della madre e della figlia, che, molto probabilmente non si sarebbero riviste più, mai più.

Madame Jarjayes prese la mano di André e fece scivolare sul palmo due piccoli oggetti.

Due anelli, uno più sottile, l'altro leggermente più spesso si posarono leggeri, risuonando nel silenzio del mattino, nella mano.

"Questo è il mio dono per voi…vorrei che li prendessi tu. Uno è per te ed uno per lei. Spero di rivederla un giorno…".

La voce uscì non convinta.

"Spero che qualsiasi cosa accada lei potrà essere felice. E che potrai esserlo anche tu…".

Stavolta le parole furono intensamente tese e dirette.

Il Generale Jarjayes annuì, che allora doveva aver raccontato alla moglie quanto era necessario raccontare, l'essenziale d'una storia nata tanto tempo prima e che avrebbe tentato di sopravvivere al tempo ed alla Storia.

La donna lo fissò con sguardo dolce e malinconico, mentre gli occhi si velarono di lacrime leggere che scesero e rigarono le guance.

André rimase ancora una volta sorpreso per l'ennesimo gesto d'affetto dei genitori verso la figlia e, indirettamente verso di sé.

Allora davvero adesso si era diventati tutti uguali, così, anche così, amando e basta…

Sì, si era tutti uguali…

Nobili e plebei, borghesi e pezzenti, aristocratici e ribelli.

Ognuno s'addentrava nel cuore della propria corte.

Il Re alla Corte di Versailles…

Ed un'altra regina a quella dei Miracoli, a Parigi…

"Allora?".

I due nell'angolo della stanza abbassarono lo sguardo, la fronte corrugata dal dubbio di non saper che rispondere all'interlocutore che s'era piazzato a cavalcioni della sedia, il tavolo unico mobile scalcagnato a dividere l'esistenza dei due da quella dell'altro.

Chi fosse quello non aveva importanza.

Non doveva essere di certo un gendarme, perché era solo, e di solito quelli s'aggiravano più numerosi e mettevano a ferro e fuoco ogni pertugio, ogni edificio, ogni cantina. Tutto…

Quello invece se ne stava lì, il viso sotto il cappuccio ad osservare i due che aveva incontrato poco fuori e che ci avevano provato a sfilargli i quattrini che quello teneva sotto il mantello.

Li aveva fatti tintinnare per bene, troppo, che i due ladruncoli non ci avevano creduto che quell'altro l'avesse fatto apposta, per attirarli lì…

Le dita c'erano quasi riuscite ed erano arrivate al fondo dell'esiguo percorso, ma l'altro le aveva strette in una morsa e le aveva bloccate, tanto che il ragazzino s'era dimenato e aveva soffiato e gridato e l'altro gli s'era avventato addosso per liberare il primo e tutt'e due s'erano ritrovati gli occhi lividi addosso, trascinati in quel pertugio lurido e buio e la domanda piantata lì, addosso.

 _Dove si trovano i nuovi sovrani?_

 _Dio, i nuovi sovrani…_

Come si faceva adesso a mentire, che i nuovi sovrani ormai tutti sapevano chi fossero e a tutti era stato ordinato di scordarne il nome e la faccia, perchè tutti avrebbero dovuto proteggerli, perché…

Perché i sovrani avevano combattuto per i più deboli, sempre, per loro…

Perché avevano tirato giù le torri nere…

Perché avevano impedito che i poveracci si ritrovassero con i ferri ai polsi…

Che gliel'avevano detto che i sovrani avevano a cuore il destino dei bambini dimenticati…

Sì, nella Corte dei Miracoli li conoscevano tutti i nuovi sovrani…

 _Lei, la Regina…_

Sì, perché tutti alla corte s'erano stupiti che lei fosse davvero una regina, lo sguardo azzurro e teso, che aveva osservato, in passato, gli angoli della città e alla corte ne erano certi che lei li avesse sempre conosciuti e riconosciuti i ladruncoli di strada, quelli che veloci come il vento riuscivano a prendersi una mela o un pezzo di pane.

La regina li aveva fermati, presi, e aveva ordinato ai suoi soldati di far restituire il maltolto e poi li aveva lasciati andare, soprattutto i più piccoli e magri, quelli che non avrebbero avuto nessuno a chieder di farli uscire da galera.

Ed il nuovo sovrano, quello ch'era sempre con lei…

Anche lui, anche lui era davvero un sovrano, che di quei tempi era difficile trovare un soldato che afferrasse il polso di un dannato macellaio e lo fermasse e gl'impedisse di prendere a scudisciate il garzone che s'era messo in tasca un osso scartato.

I nuovi sovrani di quella strana corte…

Alla fine c'erano arrivati a trovarli…

Che quella non era una vera corte, no…

Non sarebbe mai potuta esistere una corte che avesse protetto altri sovrani, altri da quelli che abitavano la loro santa Reggia di Versailles…

Un intero quartiere, edifici fatiscenti che stavano in piedi solo grazie ai santi protettori di Parigi, muri sbrecciati e rosi dal tempo e da mani dannate, che ci avevano scavato dentro, porte, pertugi, finestre, cunicoli chissà quando…

Un formicaio che andava estirpato e distrutto, il suo popolo annientato, i suoi dannati sovrani spazzati via…

Il guardiano si ritrovò una spada puntata in faccia e lo sguardo si sollevò verso il soldato incappucciato che gli diceva di lasciar perdere e che non era il caso di spegnere i lampioni, anche se era quasi giorno. Servivano accesi quei lumi, per delimitare i confini di quel luogo infernale e perché nessuno riuscisse a scappare, che le porte di accesso a quel labirinto venivano ad una ad una chiuse, sprangate, e quelli dentro s'erano svegliati e si chiedevano perché, perché non potevano più uscire.

Nessuno cantava più, nessuno ballava o suonava…

Non c'era verso di prepararsi per uscire e andare ad elemosinare una moneta o un tozzo di pane vecchio.

Chiusi dentro, affacciati alle finestre e sotto le torce che andavano e venivano…

"Madame, farò come mi avete chiesto. Porterò questi anelli ad Oscar e le dirò che sono da parte vostra. Vi ringrazio dal profondo del cuore".

"Sono io che devo ringraziarti André. So quanto le vuoi bene e….".

Madame Jarjayes non riuscì più a parlare. Lasciò la mano di André e si coprì il viso mentre le lacrime ora scendevano libere ed il corpo era scosso da profondi respiri.

L'abisso, lì, dentro Parigi, diveniva voragine…

L'abisso lì, a Palazzo Jarjayes si colmava, delle mani giunte d'una madre che pregava di non abbandonare la figlia.

Di lì a poco la porta della stanza si aprì.

L'abate s'affacciò e in tono sommesso avvertì che il lavoro era terminato.

Pareva che il tempo avesse preso a correre talmente velocemente adesso…

Era necessario che André provasse la lente.

Tutti spostarono la loro attenzione su quell'evento. L'abate porse il piccolo oggetto che pareva fragilissimo nella sua immensa potenza ed al passaggio della luce sprigionò aghi luminosi nella stanza, mentre il giorno s'insinuava prepotente nella penombra.

Luccicava il filo argenteo che circondava il cristallo.

André chiuse per un istante l'occhio.

Si sistemò il cristallo, leggero, l'unico fastidio dato dalla sensazione fredda d'averlo addosso.

Esso svanì in fretta quando spostò lo sguardo aperto costatando di riuscire a seguire con facilità la linea di luce che dalla finestra si proiettava sul pavimento per poi perdersi nell'ombra della stanza.

Seguì il raggio finendo per affacciarsi.

Nella flebile luce dell'alba intravide la scuderia e le aiuole e i sentieri del giardino e le foglie argentee che si specchiavano al chiaro del giorno, riflettendo in infinite linee i raggi che colpivano le gocce d'acqua del temporale notturno appena passato.

I contorni meglio distinti…

Le ombre non più fuse con la luce ma separate, come doveva essere.

I colori delle nuvole screziate di rosa e azzurro…

Le linee, i contorni, tutto più nitido e deciso d'un tempo, s'impressero nella mente, mozzando il respiro, come se tutti i sensi fino a quel momento piegati nell'infinita fatica di compensare quello della vista irrimediabilmente indebolita, potessero finalmente sollevarsi e tornare ciascuno a dedicarsi al proprio compito.

Un equilibrio nuovo s'impadronì della mente, come stesse vedendo per la prima volta…

Da sempre.

"Allora?" – chiese l'abate fissando l'altro.

"Io…monsieur…non so come…".

"Ringraziarmi? Oh…non c'è di che! Siete giovane…che senso avrebbe avuto privarsi della vista?" – chiosò l'ometto sfilandosi i propri occhialetti e prendendo a pulirli con un lembo della tonaca.

André tornò a guardarlo, togliendosi la lente.

I contorni si sfocarono…

L'abate annuì.

"Bene…vedo che hai compreso ciò che ho spiegato ieri… non penso che questa lente potrà risolvere del tutto il tuo problema…".

"Volete dire che potrei perdere la vista comunque?".

"Temo di sì…".

André deglutì…

 _Dio…_

Tutto questo non sarebbe servito.

Forse solo per portarla lontano e per…

Dio, non per vederla morire…

No…

"Questa lente potrà aiutarti nei prossimi tempi, forse per qualche anno ancora…ad attenuare il tuo disorientamento. Ma non eliminerà il rischio che tu un giorno non possa vedere più. Non lo posso escludere con certezza. Usa la lente con parsimonia e vedrai che la tua vista si manterrà stabile e almeno non peggiorerà…".

André riverì l'abate che lo salutò con un sorriso quasi paterno.

"Grazie infinite monsieur. Grazie di cuore…" – si limitò a replicare riponendo la lente - "Ora Signor Generale è meglio che ritorni a Parigi. Riferirò quanto mi avete detto e…".

Jarjayes annuì.

Non era necessario esporre altro.

I nodi di quell'impresa erano sotto le dita ed i sensi di tutti…

"André ascolta, metterò gli anelli assieme ai documenti che dovrà preparare mio marito" – disse piano Madame Jarjayes – "Nel frattempo…dille che le voglio bene e che pregherò per voi…".

"Non temete madame, mi prenderò cura di lei….".

Nessun nome, nessun accenno…

André non disse altro. Prese il mantello con cui era venuto e salutò sua nonna con una bacio.

Si sussurrarono ancora qualche parola, ma l'anziana lesse nel volto del nipote il desiderio di tornare, che da quando era arrivato, solo in quell'istante, intravide il barlume di felicità come se la permanenza in quella casa avesse avuto un unico obiettivo, un'unica ragione, quella di tornare, il più presto possibile, nonostante la necessità di prendere accordi proprio con il generale e proprio per la salvezza di Oscar.

Non si torna indietro…

La nonna l'abbracciò un'ultima volta prima di vederlo scomparire nel corridoio che portava al retro della casa. Il generale l'accompagnò alle scuderie e lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando André non scomparve nella curva della strada che conduceva lontano.

"Che c'è?".

Alain sgranò lo sguardo verso la ruffiana della bettola. Se l'era trovata davanti e non si capacitava che il tempo fosse trascorso così in fretta. Dannazione era lì solo da…

"Siete Alain?".

"Perché volete saperlo?" – grugnì l'altro sollevandosi dalle lenzuola, mostrandosi così com'era, il torso nudo, gli occhi lividi, il respiro spezzato, che l'altra non si scompose. Di uomini in quello stato ne aveva visti tanti, che non era tanto lo sguardo un poco sfatto a raccontare della disperazione, quanto quello che andavano cercando in mezzo alle cosce d'una puttana e che chissà dove, invece, avrebbero voluto trovare…

Altrove, senz'altro, non sicuramente lì, in un postribolo d'infimo ordine.

"Vi stanno cercando…" – sibilò l'altra che neppure lei pareva d'accordo nell'interrompere il lavoro delle sue ragazze.

"Che…mi stanno cercando?".

Alain fissò l'altra per qualche secondo.

"Un certo Pierre…".

"Pierre…Pierre…".

 _Dio…_

 _Pierre…_

Quello ch'era tornato quasi subito nella milizia.

Un balzo e Alain si ritrovò ad inforcare le brache e poi la camicia, fiondandosi giù dalle scale, mentre gli stivali gli penzolavano da sotto le braccia, lerci di fango. La testa scoppiava e…

"Alain…".

Il suo nome, di nuovo.

Alain si piantò sull'altro, ch'era un secolo che non lo vedeva e se lo sentiva che l'altro non poteva portare notizie buone, che non aveva senso che l'altro fosse venuto fin lì.

"Come hai fatto a trovarmi?" – chiese a bruciapelo.

"Lascia perdere…ho delle notizie…m'hanno detto ch'eri qui…dannazione…ti ho cercato ovunque!".

"Che succede?".

Il respiro immobile mentre i due si guardarono.

"Danilly…".

"L'informatore di Saint Antoine?".

"Sì…mi ha cercato in Rue de la Chauseé d'Antin…pensava di trovare te ma io gli ho detto che saresti tornato solo tra qualche giorno…mi ha detto…".

"Che ti ha detto?".

Alain afferrò l'altro per la giacca.

"Alain ascolta è molto importante quello che sto per dirti. E' da ieri notte che ti cerco e alcuni dei miei compagni mi hanno detto che ti avrei trovato qui…".

"Mi stai cercando da oggi? E perché? Parla!".

"Ieri sera c'è stata una specie di rissa in una bettola su a Mount - Maitre. Alla fine tre soldati hanno prelevato un tizio ubriaco e lo hanno portato via con loro…".

"E allora? Cos'è una specie d'avvertimento a bere di meno?" - sibilò Alain che si sentiva pervaso da una terribile sensazione, incombente.

"No…no…dannazione…non hai capito. Danilly…quello ha detto che non si parlava d'altro…da ieri sera…e così s'è messo ad ascoltare quello che si diceva…pare che una giovane cameriera sia stata aggredita da un tizio…".

"Pierre…che razza di racconto stai tirando fuori? Che c'entra?".

"Quella andava raccontando che il tizio che l'ha aggredita s'era visto soffiare il denaro da quello a cui avrebbe dovuto dare informazioni…una specie di ricompensa…".

"Ricompensa…" – balbettò Alain che iniziava a capire – "Per cosa? Dimmelo!".

"Quello parlava di un _comandante_ …".

"Un comandante?".

Alain scandì la parola.

Non si cercavano molti ufficiali di quei tempi a Parigi, che nessuno di quelli s'era mai ribellato e una soltanto l'aveva fatto e _quella_ la stavano cercando allora.

"Dio…di chi stai parlando?".

"Chi? Di chi? Ma sei scemo? Danilly non sbaglia mai! Ha detto che quella cameriera ha parlato di un militare, un ufficiale pare, che avrebbe partecipato all'assalto della Bastiglia…capisci…".

"No…non lei…".

Alain negò con la testa, che non c'era niente da negare, ch'era tutto chiaro come il sole.

"L'hanno trovata!" – gridò a sua volta Pierre e lo sguardo s'impietrì – "Quel tizio potrebbe aver scoperto dove si trova e potrebbe aver…venduto sì…venduto quest'informazione a quell'altro, che nessuno ha capito chi fosse…ma quell'ubriaco avrebbe anche detto che l'altro cercava un militare forse….forse per ammazzarlo…e quel che è peggio è che i soldati lo hanno portato via subito dopo…e potrebbe averlo detto anche a loro? Vai a capire che razza di gente è quella… _lei…lei_ …l'hanno trovata lo capisci adesso? Io non lo so dove sta…tu sì! Devi avvertirla, dannazione…oppure quelli…".

Gli occhi di Alain furono attraversati da un lampo di terrore. Ora aveva capito cosa stava accadendo.

"Maledizione…bisogna avvertire il Comandante. Dobbiamo portarla via. Quel posto ormai non è più sicuro….Pierre…cerca…cerca quel giornalista…sai quello ch'era con noi alla Bastiglia... riferiscigli quello che hai detto a me…".

Alain arretrò e squadrò l'altro solo un ultimo istante.

Solo per prendere la rincorsa…

Dannazione gli pareva d'esser così lontano adesso, troppo lontano…

Che un posto valeva l'altro, perché se fosse tornato troppo presto e l'avesse rivista non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a non piantarle gli occhi addosso, a non fissarla per imprimere nella mente la sua immagine.

 _Stupido che sei…non dovevi uscire. Dovevi restare con lei. Maledizione…Dio fa che non sia troppo tardi…._

Correva Alain, correva lungo le strade tiepidamente rischiarate e cariche di pioggia, mentre le pozzanghere d'acqua riflettevano una luce fioca, la luce del nuovo giorno che si stava preparando a nascere.

E correva fingendo di non esistere che se si fosse imbattuto in qualche drappello, avrebbe faticato a sfuggire alle domande.

E correva dandosi del pazzo che ad amare una così ci si sarebbe rimessa la pelle, non c'era niente da fare…

Giù, giù nelle fogne, solo da lì si poteva passare, come i topi di fogna…

C'era già troppa luce adesso che l'alba quel giorno sarebbe stata infernale…

La visione ampia e grande della città sfilava veloce alla destra, che dopo aver atteso d'attraversare la Senna, oltre Plain de Billancourt, Andrè intravide il profilo limpido del Louvre, laggiù, in lontananza…

Fu costretto a scendere da cavallo che a quell'ora correre come un forsennato per le vie silenziose della città sarebbe stato stupido.

Inebriante era allora il profumo della città che pareva risorgere dalla voragine dell'Inferno, tinta delle striature ocra e rosate del cielo, immersa negli arbusti di gelsomini e nei filari di tigli e di quercie degli Champs Eliseé. E poi dei cipressi, come soldati sull'attenti, a protreggere i rovi intrecciati di rose e camelie…

Inebrianti davvero quei profumi intensi…

Gli occhi presero a fissare il soffitto impagliato della stanza.

Sentori davvero subdoli e fugaci…

Che a quell'ora del mattino c'era abituata a percepire il profumo delle rose che sorgevano all'alba per godere della frescura ed ondeggiare lievi alla brezza. Solo delle rose s'intuiva la fragranza, dolce, pungente, tonda, screziata di carezze e respiri intrecciati…

Lo sguardo prese ad ascoltare i gesti che avevano accompagnato ormai da giorni le ore del mattino.

Che quando aveva chiuso gli occhi l'aveva visto, l'aveva sentito accanto a sé.

L'aveva osservato nella mente come tante volte aveva fatto mentre lui dormiva.

Lei sveglia con la testa appoggiata vicinissima a lui ad osservare i riccioli scuri che incorniciavano il viso così familiare. Lineamenti che non si stancava mai di ripercorrere con gli occhi, con le dita, anche se lui dormiva, come a volersi accertare fosse proprio lui, Andrè, che per tanti anni le era stato accanto e aveva vegliato su di lei.

Lo sguardo, mentre dormiva sereno…

Le labbra che tante volte aveva visto sorridere nella loro infanzia e che con il tempo s'erano fatte sempre più increspate e tese.

Ora rivedeva tutto di lui.

Persino quando lei stessa non pensava di averlo mai osservato.

Ma ricordava particolari che ora non sfuggivano più.

Come se in realtà fossero sempre stati nella sua mente, anche se lei non ce li aveva messi. Eppure c'erano, perché erano lì davanti a lei e l'aiutavano a riempire la solitudine.

S'abbondonò all'incedere intenso del profumo delle rose e del piante del piccolo giardino, lasciandosi cullare dalla sensazione che regalava il sentore profondo e così legato al ricordo di lui.

Rosmarino, timo…

E poi…

L'incedere dei profumi s'amplificò ancora di più…

Un battito leggero del cuore…

Un sussulto impercettibile animò la mente, scossa dai profumi che giungevano dentro.

Talmente intensi…

La Corte dei Miracoli riveriva la sua regina, che una regina non avrebbe mai dovuto fidarsi troppo né della propria corte, né dei propri sudditi.

I sensi s'innalzarono e imposero di seguire l'incedere del sentore raffinato e pulito…

Che forse André era tornato allora…

Improvvisamente si ridestò dai pensieri e si chiese da dove venisse quel profumo.

Le porte erano tutte chiuse.

Si girò nel letto e lentamente aprì gli occhi, sforzandosi di comprendere…

La mente e l'istinto riannodarono le essenze, ricongiungendo l'attenzione ed allertandosi come era sempre stata sua abitudine.

Era pur sempre un soldato e pensare, ragionare, osservare e chiedersi ciò che accadeva intorno, con la mente prima che con gli occhi o le orecchie era ciò che le era stato insegnato, istintivamente.

Non c'impiegò che un istante a scansarsi di lato mentre sgusciava via dalla traittoria d'una lama livida che penetrò nel pagliericcio con un suono sordo e soffocato.

I sensi all'erta imposero d'arretrare e di fuggire che la lama si sollevò di nuovo e di nuovo scese lì, quasi trafiggendo il braccio.

La lama d'un coltello….

Le dita ne oltrepassarono il filo che non era la lama ad essere importante in quell'istante…

Non quanto colui che l'impugnava e che si ritrovò il polso serrato in una stretta istintiva.

Grida dapprima soffocate e lontane s'imposero ai sensi ch'erano bloccati lì, inchiodati alla strana danza di forze contrapposte che s'incuneavano per sopraffarsi a vicenda, mentre colpi ripetuti infrangevano il silenzio, trascinado via la calma dell'alba, il profumo delle rose, l'odore del corpo sfatto dopo l'amplesso silenzioso.

Altre grida, altri colpi che parevano asce intente a farsi strada nelle fragili pareti di legno tirate su per costruire il formicaio che andava distrutto…

Lo sguardo si mantenne sulla mano che in un istante gli occhi corsero a scorgere il volto di quello ch'era entrato, scuro, veloce, che s'era trascinato con sé il rancido fetore d'una vendetta atroce.

L'altro stava lì, impresso su di lei ad imprimere tutta la forza che poteva per affondare la lama, contro di lei. Respirare e respirare ancora…

Che non era certo ciò che stava accadendo.

Toglierselo di dosso, in un colpo, scansarlo, spingerlo via…

Il piede fece leva e colpì allo stomaco l'altro che arretrò un poco finendo contro la parete.

In un istante, che nemmeno ebbe il tempo d'indietreggiare, quello l'afferrò per un braccio e la trascinò giù a terra, che tutto volò via, i pochi oggetti, il piatto in frantumi…

Nel fragore della piccola stanza violata s'imposero grida, nuove grida da fuori, che s'animavano sollevandosi e chiudendo i sensi che non si capacitavano.

Il respiro si chiuse e si spezzò regalando all'intruso un istante di superiorità subito colmato dalle dita che si stringevano sull'elsa opponendo la lama della spada alla lama del coltello.

Che la forza impressa fu tale che il respiro venne meno e lei si ritrovò a terra, la gola bruciata dal minerale senso di vuoto che si sollevò…

L'altro si fermò a sua volta e per la prima volta rivelò la sua voce…

"Bene…vedo che il destino m'ha preceduto…".

Lei tentò di mantenersi all'erta mentre il respiro s'assottigliava.

"Se non dovessi riuscire io in quest'impresa…ci penserà la sorte…" – sibilò cinicamente alzandosi in piedi, incerto se tentare il tutto per tutto, che fuori stava accadendo qualcosa e le grida e i tonfi s'affollavano rivelando che quel luogo non era più sicuro.

Fu lei allora a volerlo tenere lì, che se doveva essere il destino a decidere della sua vita, allora il proprio destino se lo sarebbe scelto da sola.

Non l'avrebbe lasciato scappare, che gli pareva di conoscerlo quell'altro…

Ed era stanca d'esser un bersaglio…

Gli occhi puntarono sull'uomo che lentamente aveva preso a muoversi a piccoli passi tentando di guadagnare lo spazio che li divideva.

Il suono metallico delle lame che s'incrociarono spezzò di nuovo lo strano rigurgito di assurdi rumori,

Prima uno, poi due poi tre colpi in rapida successione riecheggiarono nella piccola stanza e nessuno dei due avversari si limitò a parare gli affondi e tutti e due tentarono di guadagnare la distanza che li divideva.

Ora era l'altro a volersi sottrarre ed era lei a volerlo lì, a sfidarlo, mentre tutt'intorno pareva sollevarsi una sorta di battaglia e l'aria pareva intrisa del sentore aspro e netto della pece scaldata, insinuata nei cunicoli d'una corte che ormai non è più tale.

Ci provò a mettersi tra quello e la porta.

Ci provò, che il sentore della legna che aveva preso a bruciare si fece più intenso e netto inondando le narici e mozzando il respiro.

Le grida, di fuori…

I tonfi…

L'odore scuro ed acuto…

Era polvere da sparo.

Tutti e due la riconobbero…

Oscar si fermò incredula e l'altro fece altrettanto.

La spada sollevata per tentare l'ultimo affondo parato e ricondotto a terra, che il respiro si perse davvero e lei non ebbe la forza d'approfittare dell'incertezza.

Una spinta e si ritrovò contro la parete e nelle orecchie grida di disperazione, che divenivano pianti strazianti e tonfi e porte richiuse e risate becere e negli occhi il fumo che saliva…

 _Dio…_

Fece per imboccare la porta l'altro che rimase lì, impietrito, ritrovandosi lo sguardo atterrito del soldato ch'era riuscito a scendere all'Inferno, che adesso in quella corte di miracoli non ne sarebbero più accaduti di miracoli, che la corte sarebbe stata spazzata via…

"Comandante…dobbiamo…".

Incredulo Alain individuò l'estraneo…

Estrasse la spada a sua volta spaziando con gli occhi per la stanzetta, che subito s'era ritrovato una corporatura sconosciuta, ondeggiante, che si capiva che quello adesso voleva andar via, e Alain cercava lei, e squadrava lo spazio vuoto, nella speranza di vederla, che non fosse a terra e nessuno le avesse fatto del male.

La vide e nell'istante quello s'avventò su di lui e lui affondò la spada. Il primo colpo parato e poi il secondo…

L'altro prese a tirargli addosso tutto ciò che si ritrovava tra le mani…

Si doveva lasciare quel posto. Tutti adesso l'avevano compreso…

"Chi sei?".

Glielo chiese Alain, chi fosse, a quell'altro…

E l'altro si avvide che alle sue spalle l'avversaria s'era rialzata e adesso se ne ritrovava due di avversari, circondato, mentre la voragine di calore investiva la carne e le stoffe e gli effluvi dorati delle rose prendevano a spegnersi soffocati dal fumo aspro.

Alain fu costretto a desistere ed abbassò le braccia come ad arrendersi che in realtà voleva solo che l'altro liberasse la stanza e voleva che l'altro non lo vedesse dove si sarebbero diretti loro.

E quello non ci pensò due volte, che ormai l'aveva capito che anche se non l'avesse sgozata lì, quella dannata non avrebbe avuto salva la vita.

Forse qualche altro mese ma nulla più.

Riuscì ad arrivare alla porta e a dileguarsi da dove era venuto.

Alain si precipitò a terra.

Il fumo aveva preso a riempire la stanza cavalcando in volute grigiastre gli angoli bianchi del vecchi pollaio.

Le travi intrecciate di paglia scomparvero dalla vita…

"Comandante…siete ferita? State bene? Ma come ha fatto ad entrare quello? Chi era?".

L'afferrò per le spalle che le parve davvero fosse morta e lei gli strinse la mano incapace di respirare…

"Dobbiamo…".

Il boato alle spalle spezzò la voce e Alain si gettò su di lei, abbracciandola e chiudendosela sotto di sé mentre il fumo si scuriva sempre più ed il calore avanzava…

Colpi secchi di fucile spezzarono il disarmonico coro di grida e di rantoli e di passi che s'aggiravano increduli per la dannata corte…

 _Via…_

 _Dobbiamo andare…_

 _Via…_

Un tonfo sordo…

L'assurdo silenzio precedette un boato ed il fragore s'impadronì delle strade assonate e immerse nella quiete del mattino, che i muri presero a gonfiarsi e poi ad implodere su di sé e poi esplosero proiettandosi per strada e rovesciandosi su chi c'era dentro gli edifici.

Che i soldati li avevano chiusi dentro, come topi di fogna da far sparire dalla faccia della terra…

E mattoni e legno e tutto quanto prese a schizzare in mille direzioni, mentre la polvere s'innalzava ed il calore s'infilava dentro le viscere della corte dannata, trascinandosi nelle volute infernali le vesti e i visi e le braccia e le gambe di chi voleva uscire e non poteva.

Quelli attorno si svegliarono di soprassalto e ci provarono a scendere in strada, mentre le baionette spianate li fermarono che neanche un secchio d'acqua si poteva allungare per…

Dalle finestre su in alto, li videro affacciati i disperati che chiedevano di scappare e…

I fucili si puntarono verso l'alto…

 _Dio…_

I colpi ripetuti li costrinsero a tornare dentro…

 _Dio…_

L'orrore dei corpi avvolti e contorti nelle fiamme dell'Inferno…

I vetri presero a fondersi che non era più possibile vedere nulla…

Le volute s'innalzarono aspre di corpi e legna e mattoni bruciati.

Dense ed orribili…

Nella debole luce del mattino le lingue di fuoco parvero ancora più dirompenti ed illuminarono da sole quasi tutto il quartiere mentre la gente, svegliata dal boato, guardava impietrita.

Le mura sbriciolate presero a crollare ripiegandosi su sé stesse…

Lentamente il paesaggio si diradò e dall'altura che aveva raggiunto, vide Parigi giù sotto di sé.

Era un disertore ancora, un clandestino, un _nulla_ che avrebbe perduto tutto…

Il cielo azzurro e pieno e chiaro, tinto di rosso, verso est, che tra poco sarebbe piovuto di nuovo, pareva attraversato da nuvole grigiastre ed evanescenti che salivano…

 _Dio…_

Il vento s'era fatto più intenso e piegava le cime alte dei pioppi al lati dei canali irrigui che si snodavano lungo le strade.

L'aria era profumata d'erba e d'acqua mescolata alle stoppie fradice, appena tagliate.

Lo sguardo s'imputò alle striscie scure che si sollevavano lentamente verso l'alto, risucchiate da un vortice d'aria che le allungava e trascinava su, che fossero visibili a tutti, che fossero di monito a starci alla larga da quell'Inferno, lì, proprio lì, dentro Rue des Forges, che la strana creatura era stata partorita dal ventre della città e lo squarciva, nell'insolita forma proiettata verso l'alto.

André rimase a fissare le volute ed il cuore prese a battere che esse salivano da là, proprio da là…

Strinse le redini, che lui doveva arrivarci proprio là, che lei era…

Lei lo stava aspettando.

Il cuore si fermò, sospeso, come se il cuore, smettendo di battere avrebbe imposto alla mente di rallentare e fermarsi per combattere il pensiero, per rifiutarlo, che non c'era verso di staccare lo sguardo dal fumo.

 _Da dove viene quel fumo?_

 _Sembra…Dio…fa che non sia lì…fa che non sia..._

Risalì a cavallo che non avrebbe potuto camminare lentamente, che il cuore scoppiava adesso e colpì con forza le reni dell'animale, lanciandosi dentro le straducole che portavano lì…

Che il tempo di comprendere da dove saliva il fumo, Dio, quello non ce l'aveva e allora doveva arrivare il più vicino possibile…

 _Aspettami…fa che non stia succedendo…non adesso…no!_

Grida, urla, incedere disarmonico di carri, ruote sfasciate atterrate dai buchi nelle strade, barili rovesciati…

Sguardi atterriti, occhi sgranati che da sotto osservavano il fumo che s'innalzava e s'insinuava nelle strade e toglieva la visuale e toglieva il respiro…

La gente correva lontano, tirandosi dietro i bambini, i vecchi, gli animali…

Lui nella direzione opposta a quella della folla, scansava tutti, incueando i passi tra i carretti, appiattendosi contro i muri. Abbandonò il cavallo che non c'era verso di tirarselo dietro.

I passi, solo i passi forsennati continuavano a guadagnare spazio, che il tempo invece pareva essersi fermato laggiù, alle sue mani accarezzate, l'ultimo tocco prima di lasciarsi, le ultime parole sussurrate…

 _Ti aspetto…_

André guardò in alto che dal fondo delle straducole non si riusciva più a vedere la colonna di fumo, ma la si poteva scorgere, apparire e scomparire, dagli scorci delle vie che attraversava rapido, incurante della gente che l'osservavano stupita.

Uno spintone…

Lo sguardo di sbieco intravide in lontananza alcune divise.

I soldati erano immobili, le baionette spianate…

Erano fermi come stessero assistendo ad una rappresentazione teatrale, in attesa dell'affondo finale che avrebbe condotto alla tragica fine degli eroi.

Sentì persino un sordo avvertimento alle spalle.

Che doveva tornare indietro o quelli gli avrebbero sparato…

 _Il primo errore…_

Dirigersi là da dove tutti scappavano. Così se li attirò addosso gli sguardi dei soldatacci e del loro ufficiale che s'erano mossi, attraverso il passa parola che li aveva allarmati, che c'era un pazzo che voleva finire all'Inferno…

E solo un pazzo poteva desiderare di finirci in quell'Inferno se non per…

 _Il secondo errore…_

Fatale…

Due colpi di baionetta alle spalle, sparati in aria.

André non si fermò. Tentò di cambiare strada per ritrovare il pertugio, il voltone che l'avrebbe condotto dentro le viscere del suo effimero regno.

Imboccò la strada che portava all'edificio.

O a quello che restava della casa in cui, fino al giorno prima, era vissuto con lei…

L'aveva amata, accarezzata…

L'aveva stretta, respirando il suo respiro, annusando l'odore del corpo sfatto e pieno del proprio…

 _Dio…_

André s'impietrì che di quelle mura ora non s'intravedevano che sbrecciati ruderi avvolti dalle fiamme.

Il fumo lo raggiunse all'imboccatura della strada. Ovunque a terra c'erano pietre, legni bruciati, pezzi di mattoni, tegole…

Tutto spazzato via…

Tutto.

Le porte, Dio, le porte del voltone erano sprangate. Le assi intaccate ed annerite dal fuoco erano ancora inchiodate, al loro posto.

S'udivano ancora grida da dentro…

 _Grida…_

 _Da dentro…_

C'erano delle persone là dentro…

André si guardò intorno nel tentativo di riconoscere il viso, una figura conosciuta, una qualsiasi dei dannati ch'erano stati i loro sudditi, mentre il cuore s'era fermato, paralizzato dal terrore.

Perché proprio quella casa, in quel momento…

Provò a correre verso il portone, che si sarebbe buttato in mezzo alle fiamme…

 _Il terzo errore…_

Il suo nome, gridato, urlato, infranto contro la disperazione, che non c'era voce abbastanza alta perché lei lo sentisse, che non c'erano mani abbastanza forti per scardinare quelle assi annerite e fisse.

Gridare il suo nome, chiamarla, per capire dove fosse, se era viva, se quello in cui era finito era un sogno oppure una realtà talmente devastante da non poter essere sorretta dalla logica e della ragione.

Chiese a quelli che correvano nel tentativo di salvare le poche cose ch'erano state risparmiate dalla devastazione nelle case vicine.

 _Dove sei…rispondimi ti prego…_

Ciò che si trovò di fronte andava oltre l'immaginazione, oltre il senso di vendetta che pure sapeva essere spietato nella mente di certi nobili che non ammettono tradimenti o errori o...

Le mani tremanti s'infilarono nel taschino. André estrasse la piccola lente e tentò d'inforcarla per comprendere.

Le dita tremarono, la pelle del viso colpita dall'ondata di calore, l'occhio si sgranò riconoscendo il rosso limpido e vivo del fuoco e dietro le finestre scure distinse corpi ammassati, disarmonici, e altri straziati dai vetri che s'erano infranti, colpiti dalle pallottole dei cecchini.

Tutto quanto scorreva di fronte a sè non poteva essere solo una coincidenza e allora altro non poteva significare che qualcuno era riuscito ad arrivare a loro.

Erano stati scoperti…

"Oscar…dove…sei? Dove…".

La testa scoppiava, il viso venne investito dai frammenti inceneriti che lentamente ricadevano verso il basso, sospinti dal vento che ora s'era fatto più forte, mentre grosse gocce di pioggia si mescolavano al fumo denso che si spandeva dal luogo infernale.

La visione dello spettacolo terrificante si fece più nitida…

André prese ad aggirarsi sconvolto nello spazio ridotto e devastato, incrociando gente che scappava, urlava, portava acqua

Le dita tremarono mentre lo sguardo corse al lato della piccola piazza antistante l'edificio.

Il cuore si fermò allora che lo vide da lontano il gruppetto di soldati intento ad osservare la scena.

Li aveva intravisti poco prima…

Quelli s'erano spostati allora.

Riuscì a riconoscerli con facilità, che le divise gli erano familiari.

Quelle verdi scuro, inconfondibili, dei soldati al servizio di Bouillè, quello che aveva giurato vendetta sulla testa di Oscar.

Arretrò d'un passo che quel posto non lo voleva abbandonare, non prima d'averla trovata.

 _Perché quelli erano lì?_

 _Forse hanno capito dov'eravamo nascosti…_

 _Ci hanno…_

 _Trovato…_

 _Dove sei?_

 _Forse sono qui per te…per trovarti…_

Il pensiero adesso era un altro.

Unico flebile appiglio a cui tentò di aggrapparsi per non morire lì, in quell'istante, sperare che lei non fosse rimasta là sotto.

 _Trovarla…_

 _Devi essere viva…_

I soldati se ne stavano fermi all'inizio della strada e guardavano proprio nella sua direzione.

André mantenne lo sguardo su quelli, che se ne avvide con terrore, che quelli l'avevano visto.

Si rese conto che l'avevano notato e così nonostante stesse quasi impazzendo dall'angoscia di non sapere cosa fosse accaduto, decise d'indietreggiare per sfuggire allo sguardo.

Ripose la lente, tirò su il cappuccio, le mani tremavano…

Non fece in tempo a voltarsi.

Che non s'era reso conto d'averlo gridato il nome di lei, così tante volte, che quelli…

"Fermati e alza le mani!".

Capì che l'avevano riconosciuto.

Sulla schiena la canna d'un fucile premeva contro le costole.

Di sbieco osservò il gruppo di soldati ch'era rimasto poco lontano. Su uno dei cavalli si trovava un uomo corpulento, celato da un mantello dalla tipica foggia militare, che non impedì ad André di riconoscere la persona che lo stava a sua volta guardando.

Riconobbe Bouillè…

Quello che aveva giurato di vendicarsi di lei, cercandola e….

 _Mio Dio fa che lei non fosse là dentro…_

Pochi istanti per immaginarsi che non ci fossero arrivati a trovarla e a catturarla…

 _Dio…_

L'Inferno…

Visione ancora più terribile che vederla marcire nel fondo d'una galera…

Non ci fu tempo per avere risposta.

Il buio s'impose alla mente, che André intuì un colpo fortissimo alla schiena, il calcio del fucile, prima puntato su di lui, s'era abbattuto addosso come una scure.

Il dolore gli trapassò le ossa mozzandogli il respiro.

S'accasciò a terra sulle ginocchia cercando di respirare ma un altro colpo, questa volta alla nuca, gli fece perdere definitivamente i sensi, mentre sentiva un rivolo caldo scendergli sulla guancia.

Ebbe solo la forza di toccarsi la testa e avvicinando la mano all'occhio ne scorse più nitidamente i colori e i contorni.

La vide scura. Era sangue, il suo sangue.

"Oscar…"- sussurrò – "Dove sei?".

L'invocava il suo nome che lui una risposta la pretendeva, che lei era ancora viva, doveva esserlo, anche se non sapeva dove.

Poi più nulla. Nessun rumore. Nessuna voce. Nessuno e niente attorno.

Solo, nella mente un'unica immagine.

Gli occhi di lei che lo guardavano alla luce fioca d'una candela.

Gli occhi di lei, socchiusi in un fremito di piacere ed il respiro su di sé e le labbra sul viso, calde ed intense di umido desiderio.

E le braccia che lo cingevano e lo tenevano per non lasciarlo andare via.

 _Non lasciarmi amore mio…_

Il rumore sordo del carro che s'intestardiva ad avanzare, percorrendo strade sconosciute, grigie, anonime.

Forse il selciato della città, poi quello polveroso della campagna…

Il corpo era immobile, stretto, bloccato, mentre lo sguardo si riebbe solo pochi istanti e l'occhio colse il manto verde dell'erba che lambiva il ciglio della strada.

Scossoni fastidiosi colpirono i sensi e con uno strattone André tentò di rialzarsi.

Subito un nuovo colpo questa volta inferto con l'intenzione di far male ma non annientare i sensi gli spezzò il respiro, costringendolo a ricadere giù, la faccia contro le asce sporche del carro.

Sentì il fiato ruvido sul collo…

"Non azzardarti a muoverti…quelli ti vogliono vivo ma se tiri troppo la corda posso anche appenderti al primo albero che trovo…quindi…".

Un altro pugno stavolta in mezzo alle costole spezzò il respiro. André sentì di nuovo venir meno l'aria e la vista barcollò e le gambe cedettero mentre l'odore intenso dell'erba bagnata penetrava le narici e lambiva i sensi.

Il vento scompigliava l'orientamento…

Sentiva il calore del sangue scivolargli sul viso…

La ferita alla tempia s'era riaperta…

Gli pareva fosse il tramonto, che non vedeva bene, e se fosse davvero diventato tutto buio il cuore si sarebbe davvero perso.

 _Dove sei?_

Era freddo…

Un freddo terribile.

Che non era possibile aver fatto così tanta strada per finire sbattuto dentro una cella a Parigi.

Sentì freddo, mentre lentamente la luce flebile restituiva corpo e dimensione ad un luogo sconosciuto.

Subito non vide quasi nulla che la testa pareva sarebbe scoppiata ed il fianco bruciava.

S'impose di muoversi e di alzarsi.

Si ritrovò la mano destra imprigionata, chiusa ad una catena.

Dannazione quella era una cella ma…

Da fuori non s'udivano rumori, se non le grida delle rondini che radevano in volo i tetti o forse i campi.

 _Dove diavolo sei…_

 _Perché…_

Il pensiero s'impose terribile.

 _Perché sei ancora vivo?_

 _Dio, sei un servo, un disertore…_

Una mano sul viso.

Punse la ferita alla tempia e le dita si ritrovarono appiccicate e nere. Deglutì a fatica toccandosi il torace e le mani s'appigliarono all'oggetto metallico e lieve, chiuso nel taschino interno della camicia…

Quella era la lente che gli era stata data poche ore prima…

 _Poche ore prima?_

 _Quant'era trascorso da quando sei finito qui?_

 _Dio, non era stato tutto un sogno allora…_

 _Davvero sei stato a casa Jarjayes e davvero sei tornato a Parigi e…_

La mente venne attraversata dal ricordo come una frustata. L'incendio, la casa distrutta, la devastazione ch'era scorsa davanti agli occhi, tornando nella strada in cui si trovava il loro rifugio.

Il ricordo dell'odore della carne bruciata mai sentita prima d'allora tornò alla mente, chiudendo la gola e mozzando il respiro.

La nausea s'impose e André si ritrovò piegato a terra, mentre gli occhi annebbiati tornavano al riverbero del fuoco che aveva avvolto il foborgo tutto, trascinando il foborgo tutto, giù, nell'Inferno…

Le persone, i bambini, tutto…

 _Dio…_

Vomitò aria e rabbia e disperazione…

Nelle orecchie il ritmato ed ossessivo canto d'una corte che non c'era più e con essa i suoi miracoli ed i sogni spezzati.

"Dove sei?" – sibilò piano tra sé, digrignando i denti.

Le domande piegarono la mente, che non voleva nemmeno pensare che lei fosse là, ancora là, sotto quelle macerie.

 _Non poteva essere così…non poteva…_

 _Tu sei vivo…_

 _Che quelli non ti hanno risparmiato se non perché gli servi vivo…_

L'unica illusione.

 _Dio, fa che sia così…_

André pronunciò le parole stringendo i denti, che fitte fortissime gl'impedirono di respirare.

La mano s'appoggiò al fianco sinistro dolente, sangue misto a polvere e cenere che tentò di togliersi di dosso.

Respirare piano…

Doveva respirare piano...

Alzò lo sguardo guardandosi attorno. La luce era poca.

Ma quella non era la cella d'una prigione, quanto una specie di sotterraneo con una feritoia che dava verso l'esterno, senza vetri.

I muri parevano spessi che da fuori non si udivano rumori particolari, piuttosto non si sentiva quasi nulla se non la pioggia che aveva preso a scendere mentre la luce del giorno era stata inghiottita dall'oscurità.

Respirò piano André, seduto a terra, la piccola lente appoggiata sulla paglia, che tanto a vedere i contorni di quell'Inferno già ci pensava la testa.

Mentre cercava di darsi delle risposte e di respirare piano che le fitte lo prendevano ogni volta che l'aria entrava nei polmoni, sentì la porta aprirsi.

Le dita scostarono la paglia e la lente scomparve, ingoiata dall'ultimo barlume di lucidità che si permise.

I passi s'avvicinarono.

Lo sguardo fu costretto a sollevarsi…

"Ti sei svegliato finalmente…alzati e vieni con noi…".

Due soldati vestiti con una divisa scura entrarono e aprirono la catena che teneva fermo il polso. André si alzò a fatica ma non pronunciò una sola parola.

Il fatto di avere la vista compromessa faceva comodo, che lo sguardo perso consentiva di assumere un'aria quasi assente, mentre l'udito raffinato gli avrebbe consentito d'orientarsi.

Fu costretto a tenersi il fianco e il gesto irritò uno dei due che lo spinse a forza fuori dalla stanza, quasi facendolo cadere.

Uno dei due militari lo precedeva, l'altro era dietro e non avevano armi forse perché sapevano che contro di loro quello non avrebbe potuto far molto.

André si avvide che quella non era una cella, perché quella non era una prigione.

Era una casa, un edificio. D'una famiglia nobile per di più.

Una casa nella quale non era mai stato.

Alle pareti gli parve di scorgere quadri con effigi di antenati militari poi incrociò varie armature e lance e tutto l'arredo tipico d'una abitazione aristocratica e peggio ancora d'un militare, che quell'arredamento era del tutto simile a quello della casa in cui era vissuto per tanti anni.

Si ritrovò in una stanza poco illuminata, fermo, in piedi, fino a quando si accorse della presenza di una persona che avanzando nella penombra si avvicinò.

La sua vista e la poca luce nella stanza non permisero subito di capire chi fosse, fino a quando l'uomo non fu abbastanza vicino. Riconobbe allora la corporatura ed il viso.

Lo conosceva da sempre…

E quello conosceva lui.

"Tu eri l'attendente del Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes?" – esordì l'uomo.

André riconobbe la voce del Generale Bouillè.

Rimase immobile, quasi pietrificato. Lo conosceva quell'uomo e mai, prima delle parole che gli aveva riferito pochi giorni prima il padre di Oscar, lo avrebbe considerato capace di azioni simili.

No, forse tutti quanti l'avevano sottovalutato. Che far risalire dagli Inferi persino un domeno, solo quello c'era riuscito.

Lo sguardo prese a fissare il vuoto, per non incrociare quello dell'altro.

"Bene, vedo che oltre ad un occhio hai perso anche la voce!" – sibilò sarcastico l'ufficiale.

André cercò di ragionare mantenendosi più calmo possibile.

L'appellativo usato risaliva al passato, quando lui era al servizion della famiglia Jarjayes.

Quando né lui né Oscar erano ancora entrati nei Soldati della Guardia.

 _Sa chi sei…ti conosce, ti ha già visto…_

 _Se sei qui…allora…forse…forse non è riuscito a trovarla…_

 _Se ti trovo in questa casa è probabile che voglia sapere qualcosa da te._

 _Sì…dev'essere per questo che sei ancora vivo._

 _Dio…allora anche lei deve essere viva e lui vuole sapere da te dove si trova…_

I pensieri si susseguirono veloci.

Al destino di Oscar si mescolavano le domande sul perché fosse stato preso e non piuttosto ucciso subito, assecondando così la sete di vendetta.

"Ti starai chiedendo perché sei stato preso e non invece ammazzato là, a Parigi?".

La voce di Bouillè risuonò nella stanza vuota.

André guardò fisso davanti a sé ma non parlò.

Tentava di riportare lucidità nella mente, nei ragionamenti. La piega delle domande era comprensibile, non il tono, che non era di sfida, quanto piuttosto quello d'incutere terrore.

Che l'ufficiale, al contrario, non pareva ansioso, ma semplicemente compiaciuto d'aver un topo con cui divertirsi.

"Secondo le mie informazioni in quella casa si nascondeva il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana. A quanto ne so il _tuo_ comandante! Visto che anche tu eri un soldato al suo comando…e prima ancora eri stato il suo servo a casa del padre…".

Boullé tirò un respiro più fondo…

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò preparando l'affondo.

"Voglio che tu mi dica se il Generale Jarjayes era a conoscenza che sua figlia era ancora viva e che si trovava in quella casa! Ti hanno visto là vicino…che ci facevi là?".

 _La domanda assurda…_

 _Dio…_

 _Tu sei qui e quello vuole sapere da te…_

 _Se suo padre…_

 _Perché ti sta domandando se suo padre…_

 _Perché non ti chiede nulla di lei?_

Impercettibile moto contrasse i muscoli del viso e l'altro colse e comprese d'essere sulla strada giusta.

S'avvicinò ancora di più al viso.

 _Perché non ti chiede nulla di Oscar?_

 _Cosa significa?_

 _Perché ti fa domande sul padre?_

La mente di André, il cuore di André non riuscivano a darsi una risposta.

O meglio, non volevano darsi una risposta, ch'essa presupponeva un'asserzione terribile ed inaccettabile.

 _Perché?_

Il respiro prese istintivamente a sollevarsi, che non c'era verso di controllare il dubbio insinuato dalla domanda dell'ufficiale…

 _No…_

 _Non può essere…_

Indirettamente ragionavano alla stessa maniera.

"Ti starai chiedendo perché ti domando del tuo padrone e non del tuo…comandante?" – sibilò cinico Bouillé.

 _Sì, Dio, come riesce quest'uomo a comprendere…_

"Beh…forse perché prima dovresti sapere che fine ha fatto _quella_!".

Un'asserzione, non una domanda…

André rimase in silenzio, che la voce non sarebbe riuscita ad uscire, mai, mai prima di…

L'avrebbe lasciato parlare l'altro.

Doveva restare in silenzio. Doveva attendere che fosse l'altro a parlare, che nella foga di raccontare avrebbe commesso qualche imprudenza e si sarebbe tradito…

Pensava André che l'altro non avesse certezze e stesse, in sintesi, tendendo una trappola.

Solo che Bouillé non doveva combattere contro il terrore d'averla perduta.

Come invece stava accadendo a lui.

Forse il generale sperava di far leva sull'uomo che aveva di fronte, proprio in forza di quel terrore, suscitando in lui una reazione.

Di angoscia…

Di terrore…

Aveva poca importanza.

Una specie di sogghigno sinistro precedette l'ultimo affondo.

Che se fosse stata una trappola, essa avrebbe comunque squarciato la carne e i sensi…

Che l'odore della carne bruciata e dei corpi anneriti protesi nell'ultimo tenativo di scappare era ancora lì, inciso nella mente, come sulla pelle.

"Se non parlerai e non mi dirai quello che ti ho chiesto, farai la sua stessa fine!" – commentò l'ufficale in tono ironico al limite del disgusto.

 _La stessa fine?_

 _Quale fine?_

 _Mio Dio…quale fine?_

 _Cosa vuole dire con queste parole?_

La mente di André vacillò prendendo a galleggiare senza appiglio in un mare di angoscia, mentre le braccia e le gambe presero ad intorpidirsi e lo stomaco prese a chiudersi, stretto nella morsa dell'ignoto.

Il respiro rallentò di nuovo perché il suono delle parole trafisse la coscienza.

L'altro s'avvide della crescente seppur impercettibile agitazione.

"Vedo che sei preoccupato. Faresti bene ad esserlo. Vedi questa mattina sono finalmente riuscito a fare giustizia di un tradimento che altrimenti sarebbe rimasto senza colpevole e senza punizione. Abbiamo fatto saltare in aria la casa dove si nascondeva il tuo comandante. Sono riuscito finalmente ad _avere_ giustizia!".

 _Giustizia…_

 _Giustizia…_

 _La casa distrutta e divorata dalle fiamme…_

 _La casa, saltata in aria…_

André non riuscì a mantenersi impassibile ed il terrore scorse nello sguardo che fu costretto a scivolare su quell'altro.

La ricerca degli occhi cinici e lividi del generale diede all'ufficiale la certezza d'aver colpito nel segno.

Un sorriso soddisfatto…

"I miei uomini hanno avuto le informazioni giuste allora! Dalla tua agitazione direi ch'era fondata la notizia che proprio lì si nascondeva il tuo comandante!" – sogghignò l'altro mentre con fare arrogante squadrava l'altro.

 _Quella era là dentro…_

Ne aveva raggiunto certezza adesso mentre osservava il respiro secco e mozzato del servo di quella donna.

Negli occhi di entrambi le porte sprangate della Corte dei Miracoli e le mani annerite di quelli che avevano tentato di fuggire, nelle orecchie le grida disperate…

 _L'Inferno…_

C'era finito davvero adesso all'Inferno André…

Vacillò un poco il corpo che faticava a respirare mentre il sangue rallentava e diveniva acqua incapace di reggere muscoli ed intenzioni.

 _Non è possibile…_

Le labbra si mossero che nessun suono riuscì ad uscire e la voce rimase impigliata alla visione infernale…

Le dita si chiusero, impigliate tra i capelli di lei.

L'odore della pelle nelle narici a tentar di scacciare l'altro, quello della morte…

"Quella puttana è morta finalmente! Darò ordine ai miei uomini di seppellire il suo cadavere in una fossa comune fuori Parigi. Assieme a quella dei dimenticati da Dio. Che quella voleva essere una del popolo e così sarà. Nessuno dovrà avere la tentazione o la possibilità d'andare a piangere sulla tomba di quella traditrice. Non ci voglio nemmeno un fiore sopra!".

Il cuore si perse…

 _Dio, no…_

Continuava a parlare Bouillé, che l'altro ormai non lo sentiva più.

"Vedi? Ecco perché voglio sapere se anche suo padre conosceva quel luogo…perché se così fosse anche lui dovrà essere arrestato come un traditore e processato e privato dei suoi titoli. Nessuno dovrà scamparla in questa storia. Ne va del buon nome della famiglia reale che deve essere rispettata da tutti, nobili compresi!".

Nella macabra rappresentazione, le reazioni di ciascuno dei due interlocutori, l'una sprezzante e disumana, l'altra silenziosa ed atterrita, diedero ad entrambi senso e significato ai rispettivi pensieri.

Più attraverso i sensi che attraverso le parole.

Il Generale Bouillè concluse il discorso sferrando un colpo al volto di André che vacillò e cadde a terra.

In realtà non fu il colpo a farlo cadere ma le parole appena percepite, sul destino di Oscar, che, ad una ad una, come lame, si piantarono nella carne, nel cuore, nella mente ed annientarono qualsiasi tentativo di mantenere la coscienza lucida.

André non ebbe più forza, travolto da un'evidenza che fino a pochi istanti prima era riuscito a scansare da sé e gestire in quanto solo pensiero, solo ipotesi, solo congettura.

 _Avere giustizia?_

 _La casa è stata fatta saltare in aria?_

 _E tu sei…_

 _Morta?_

 _Verrai seppellita in una fossa comune?_

 _Tu sei morta…_

 _Morta?_

La parola riecheggiava nella mente…

Il dolore fu tale che anche le labbra non riuscirono a trattenere la voce.

"Morta…" – ripeté ossessivamente André, lo sguardo sbarrato, a terra, immobile…

Il generale s'avventò contro di lui, fissandolo con disprezzo. Era abbastanza soddisfatto. La reazione, seppure silenziosa era piuttosto eloquente.

Ma l'uomo voleva di più. Voleva avere certezza assoluta che in quella casa ci fosse stata effettivamente quella donna. E voleva sapere se suo padre era coinvolto in quella faccenda.

"Sì è morta quella traditrice! Finalmente ho reso giustizia per quel tradimento e per tutte le altre volte in cui ha disubbidito agli ordini dei suoi superiori, ai miei ordini e a quelli del Re!"- tuonò sul viso.

André rimase immobile, lo sguardo perso, gli occhi sbarrati nel vuoto.

Poi lentamente si voltò verso il generale e lo guardò, annientato.

Non vedeva l'ufficiale. Guardava oltre lui, oltre il viso, oltre gli occhi che non lasciavano trasparire nessuna pietà, colmi di odio e rancore.

Nessun pensiero riuscì a guadagnare la mente di André.

Solo il suono, fisso, acuto ed assordante di quella parola, piantata nella testa, rimbombava mentre il sangue s'era fermato, immobile, in attesa che qualcosa, qualunque cosa, accadesse e si prendesse la sua vita, lì, all'istante.

Per non sentire la morte che l'attraversava e lo portava via, pur lasciandolo vivo, pur essendo ancora vivo a provare su sé stesso il pensiero di esserci ancora, eppure di non esistere più.

Poi prese a non percepire più nemmeno il suono delle parole.

Il respiro s'era fermato, che non riusciva neppure a capire se fosse ancora vivo.

"Potresti non credermi ma ti assicuro che se quella fosse ancora viva allora non lo saresti tu, perché tu non servi a niente! Noi non siamo uguali che ne discutano all'infinito a quella dannata assemblea! Eri un soldato sotto il mio comando e…non ti risparmierò una seconda volta…".

Sì, se lo ricordò il quel momento André il freddo che c'era là sotto, nella cella della Bastiglia.

La differenza, col passato, era che, allora, tutti sapevano cosa fosse accaduto a Place Dauphine e l'altra differenza era che lui non aveva certezza del destino di Oscar.

Adesso invece…

"Portatelo via!" – ordinò Bouillé ai soldati ch'erano rimasti nella stanza - "Sapete che dovete fare!".

I soldati s'avvicinarono ad André che era rimasto seduto a terra, come non fosse più nemmeno in quel posto, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, com'era il cuore, incapace di muoversi e d'accettare ciò che aveva ascoltato.

"Alzati!".

Un soldato gli diede un calcio alla schiena e l'afferrò per la camicia tentando di farlo alzare.

A fatica André si sollevò e si alzò seguendo i soldati che lo riportavano nella prima stanza.

Che il lavoro sporco il generale lo faceva fare ad altri…

I soldati non se andarono e si chiusero la porta alle spalle.

André percepì la loro presenza e udì a mala pena l'ennesima richiesta.

"Avanti, dì quello che sai, altrimenti ti faremo fare la stessa fine di quell'altra!" – sghignazzò uno, mentre lo colpiva…

Ancora quelle parole!

 _Oscar…Oscar non può essere vero…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non dovevo lasciarti sola…_

 _Dovevo restare con te…_

Il cuore si spezza, il sangue si ferma…

La mente si perde.

Minacce insulse…

Che lui era ormai diventato niente…

Che non avrebbe perso più nulla.

Parole appena percepite di fronte allo strazio che lo teneva all'Iinferno.

Lui era già all'Inferno e nulla avrebbe potuto riportarlo fuori.

"Ammazzatemi pure…" – sibilò a denti stretti – "Tanto io sono già…morto…".

"Oh…adesso non t'interessa più vivere!" – ghignò uno di quelli.

Il respiro si sollevò che non ci credeva André fosse vero…

 _Dio, non poteva essere vero…_

 _Dio no…_

"Ci hanno provato ad uscire quei pezzenti da là ma non li abbiamo chiusi dentro!".

Rise il soldato afferrandogli i capelli e sollevandogli la testa per vedere la reazione.

"Gridavano sai…anche lei…avrà urlato…che stai sicuro che da là non è uscito nessuno!".

 _Dio…_

I canti ritmati nella notte, i braceri, i volti dei bambini sporchi di fango…

I vecchi senza denti e le mani nodose di tempo antico…

"Se proprio ci tieni non tarderemo molto a far fuori anche te ma prima devi dirci quello che sai. O credi che ti riserveremo una morte rapida se t'ostinerai a stare zitto?! Sei proprio uno stupido…se pensi che t'accontenteremo così facilmente…".

Il soldato lo colpì al volto.

Un primo pugno e poi un secondo…

André cadde su un fianco. L'altro iniziò a calciarlo alla schiena.

I colpi, uno dietro l'altro, in successione, ma il dolore….

Quello era altro.

I soldati gli urlavano di parlare, di dire quel che sapeva.

I colpi si susseguirono incidendosi nelle ossa e nei muscoli e sollevando e distogliendo la disperazione del pensiero di lei, quello che gli stava lacerando l'anima, che lo stava trascinando verso il nulla.

Non emise un gemito, un urlo, una parola.

Si chiuse cercando di respirare, solo e soltanto nell'infinitesimo intervallo tra un colpo e l'altro.

Poi lentamente i colpi s'inspessirono, che le mani di André persero forza e s'aprirono lasciando libero il corpo che s'adagiò a terra.

Non sentì più nulla, né i calci, né il dolore, né le ferite che sanguinavano.

Solo uno strano ronzio nella testa ed infine il buio ed il silenzio.

Più nulla, di nuovo.

I colpi s'imposero sull'intenzione di resistere.

La coscienza abbandonò il corpo ma le parole che aveva udito, quelle non smisero nemmeno per un istante di risuonare nella mente.

Non lo abbandonarono nemmeno durante tutto il tempo in cui rimase svenuto, buttato nella cella fredda, al buio, mentre la notte era ormai scesa e la pioggia continuava a cadere più dolcemente, fitta e pungente.

 _Oscar…_

 _Ti amo…_

 _Non posso credere che tu…_

 _Come è possibile?_

 _Non dovevo lasciati sola…_

 _Non dovevo…_

 _Amore mio…_

 _Perchè?_

Gli occhi s'aprirono, al buio.

Sentì il viso bagnato e capì ch'era sporco di sangue…

Sentiva dolore dappertutto, alla testa, alla schiena, alle gambe.

Capì ch'era ancora vivo…

Che l'aveva detto lui che il dolore dà certezza d'essere ancora vivi.

Si ritrovò annientato, che all'esser ancora vivo seguì l'altro pensiero, che lei non lo era più.

La casa era saltata in aria, il foborgo distrutto, con tutti quelli che c'erano dentro.

Tutti…

L'avrebbero seppellita in una fossa comune…

Nessuno avrebbe più saputo nulla di lei…

Nessuno l'avrebbe detto a suo padre e…

 _Dio…_

 _Dove sei?_

 _No…_

Non aveva la forza di alzarsi e dovette restare a terra, incapace di muovere un muscolo. La mente galleggiava, persa nella disperazione, che il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato.

Dio, se si fosse veramente spezzato, tutto il dolore, forse, sarebbe sparito.

Come avrebbe fatto a lasciare che il cuore si spezzasse?

L'aveva stretta a sé, aveva sentito il cuore ed il sangue e la sua vita era stata nelle sue mani, dentro di lui…

 _E adesso…adesso…_

 _Sei morta?_

 _Morta…_

Il respiro si fece veloce, perché non sarebbe riuscito a reggere oltre i pensieri e le immagini.

Percepì un rumore leggero.

Una chiave che apriva la porta. L'alone d'una candela.

Rimase immobile.

Se fossero stati ancora i soldati probabilmente questa volta non sarebbe sopravvissuto.

Pensò che in fondo sarebbe stato meglio così, che il pensiero di dover vivere anche solo un altro istante, un'altra ora, senza di lei lo stava annientando.

Il pensiero che lui fosse lì, vivo, in quel posto, mentre lei non era più in nessun luogo, non c'era più…

Dio, se avesse avuto la forza di alzarsi avrebbe trovato da solo il modo di farla finita ma quei dannati non gli avevano lasciato nemmeno un muscolo intatto e anche qualche costola dovevano avergli spezzato.

Qualcuno entrò silenziosamente nella stanza.

Tossì piano mentre lo sentiva avvicinarsi.

Non deve essere un soldato, pensò André, che altrimenti si sarebbe già avventato…

Chiuse gli occhi che la luce della candela l'infastidì.

Non si mosse e trattenne il respiro, mentre una mano leggera scostò alcune ciocche di capelli insanguinate dal viso.

Era una mano calda e forte.

"Povero caro, guarda come ti hanno ridotto. Sono proprio degli animali. Forza…fatti coraggio…".

* Cassini: La famiglia Cassini venne incaricata di realizzare le carte topografiche delle aree della Francia nel XVIII° secolo.

Cassini/fr

195


	8. Ne' ombra ne' luce

_**Né ombra né luce**_

 _8 agosto 1789, sera, Limours, all'incirca venti miglia da Parigi…_

La schiena trattenuta ed abbracciata…

André si sentì trascinato su, non aveva la forza di muovere un muscolo e così si lasciò sollevare, i sensi compromessi e disfatti.

Eseguì i movimenti che gli venivano imposti, come fosse stato un pupazzo di stoffa, un corpo morto, lui era già morto anche se il dannato cuore nel petto lo sentiva battere ancora.

Bruciava il viso e gli pareva d'aver aperto gli occhi ma non riusciva a distinguere nulla, erano gonfi, coperti di sangue rappreso.

Il respiro contratto…

Un sobbalzo quando intuì che l'altra gli aveva appoggiato una mano sul viso per osservarlo e…

Era una donna, se ne avvide, i gesti lenti e morbidi. Una donna forte ch'era riuscito a sollevarlo e a tenerlo lì, seduto seppure a pezzi.

Un gemito sibilato sfuggì.

"Scusatemi…".

La voce dell'altra rimbombò come provenisse da una profondità ancestrale.

La sensazione di fresco sul viso proseguì, la donna lo stava ripulendo con un panno bagnato, almeno per liberare il volto dal sangue rappreso.

"Chi siete? E come mai vi hanno ridotto così? Che razza di animali!".

Il mutismo dell'altro incise le migliori intenzioni.

"Mi chiamo Adeline Nivette e sono…sono la governante di…mi occupo della casa del generale a Limours…mi hanno chiesto di verificare s'eravate…".

La mano si fermò e s'appoggiò alla guancia. Un respiro più fondo che la donna era incredula.

"S'eravate ancora vivo…mi sono permessa di portarvi da mangiare ma…certo vi hanno conciato proprio male…ma perché? Che avete fatto?".

Qualunque cosa avesse fatto colui che aveva di fronte, Adeline Nivette conosceva il suo padrone e se quell'uomo era stato portato fin lì era segno che si voleva cavar fuori qualcosa da lui.

Se era ancora vivo era solo per quello.

Le labbra erano serrate.

Ci provò la donna a strappare una confessione, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse da confessare.

Tentò d'ammansire la rabbia dell'altro, che pareva fosse davvero un figlio.

"Ditegli quello che sapete…proverò a parlare con il mio padrone…lui…magari…".

Il tono incerto non fece altro che indurre André ad arretrare ancora di più nell'angolo più buio, a chiudersi, abbracciarsi, che nulla lo potesse ferire, né le parole, né le voci, né i pensieri.

Uno, solo quello mordeva il cuore e le viscere e non c'era verso d'acquietarlo, dannata bestia feroce…

Lui era ancora vivo, dannazione, e sarebbe stato meglio se quelli l'avessero ammazzato.

Ma forse se gli avesse dato ciò che volevano, forse l'avrebbero fatto subito, in fretta e lui avrebbe smesso di torturarsi e soffrire.

L'altra medicò le ferite e porse una ciotola con del brodo.

André non toccò nulla.

Pestarlo a sangue e poi mandare una serva per farlo magiare…

Già, così sarebbe vissuto abbastanza per esser massacrato di nuovo, finchè non avesse parlato.

Fin dove si sarebbero spinti quelli, se quelli avevano lasciato bruciare vivi tutti i dannati che brulicavano nel foborgo?

Li avevano bruciati vivi. Non ci poteva aspettare altro…

La donna s'inginocchiò di fronte a lui.

André serrò le labbra. L'occhio ripulito mise a fuoco l'altra, sui cinquantanni, capelli grigi, quasi bianchi, raccolti, l'espressione sinceramente travolta dall'orrore che si presentava davanti.

Lo sguardo di chi si stupisce ancora, nonostante l'età, fin dove possa arrivare la crudeltà umana, a chiedersi dove fosse finita la pietà.

André non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo a lungo, il dolore prese il sopravvento e solo il proprio nome uscì soffocato.

"André".

La donna lo guardò impietosita e gli occhi s'assottigliarono velandosi di composta tristezza.

"André…è il vostro nome…ma cos'è successo? Perché vi hanno picchiato in questo modo?".

Troppe domande.

Le risposte non avevano importanza, André sussurrò un nome, un altro nome, quello di lei, per poi chiudere gli occhi e restare immobile, appoggiato alla parete della stanza.

"Oscar…e chi è Oscar?" – ripetè la donna - "E' forse un vostro amico? Un vostro parente? Qualcuno che conoscete? Non posso aiutarvi a trovarlo…è già tanto che mi sia stato consentito di medicarvi le ferite...me l'hanno detto quelli la fuori di rimettervi in piedi…sì ecco…dovreste parlare e dire ciò che vogliono…vi prego…forse potrebbero risparmiarvi…io credo che potreste fare così…".

André ascoltava ma non sentiva nulla.

Lo stesso nome, ripetuto, cadenzato, livido, scivolato, ossessivamente, mentre gli occhi si velarono, una smorfia contrasse il viso.

Strinse i pugni, un grido soffocato, disarmonico, straziato, mentre il corpo s'irrigidì abbracciandosi e chudendosi, la bocca soffiò per trattenere le lacrime.

"Oh…chi è…ditemi, chi è questo Oscar? Dove posso trovarlo?".

L'altra era in ginocchio e si ritrovò seduta a terra, incredula lei stessa che quel nome fosse riemerso dai ricordi d'un tempo, un tempo perduto dentro una storia assurda.

"Perdonatemi…io non conosco nessuno…beh…no…ad esser sincera…un tempo conobbi una persona che si chiamava così…ma…".

Il respiro si sollevò e poi s'impietrì.

André non mosse un muscolo, l'immobilità depose per una sincera attenzione.

"Ero arrivata da poco in questa casa al servizio del Generale Bouillè e un giorno questi ricevette la visita di un alto ufficiale dell'esercito che portò con sé un bambino…suo figlio…io allora avevo creduto fosse un bambino perché era vestito come un maschio, ma poi…il generale mi rivelò che quella era una bambina…".

La donna lisciò le pieghe del grembiule, in un gesto istintivo. Ordinare e lisciare la stoffa poteva anche apparire un tentativo per ordinare i fatti della vita, che una bambina vestita da maschio a quei tempi era affare sorprendente e difficile d'accettare.

"Mi spiegò i motivi…anzi…se ne rammaricò che secondo lui era un errore assoluto tentar di cavar fuori qualcosa di buono da una femmina. Per di più renderla un soldato…che le femmine hanno il cuore tenero e sono buone solo per…".

Adeline scrutò l'altro. André aveva chiuso gli occhi, seduto a terra. Era immerso nel racconto.

La donna s'immaginava che quello fosse un racconto sorprendente, che avrebbe attirato l'attenzione di chiunque.

Non s'immaginava Adeline che André la conosceva già quella storia.

"Quando mi rivelò quel particolare allora compresi…sì…i lineamenti delicati, i capelli lucenti come il grano e gli occhi azzurri che scrutavano la casa, osservando tutto…ma era stato lo sguardo…sì…lo sguardo non pareva davvero quello d'una bambina. Era stato quello ad ingannarmi…che poi…ad esser sincera…quando sono così piccoli i bambini…è difficile capire a che pensano e se hanno paura. Adesso mi ricordo, quella bambina si chiamava Oscar e suo padre l'aveva cresciuta come un maschio perché un giorno diventasse la sua erede. Che assurdità! E non certo perché il mio padrone avesse ragione sulle donne…diavolo…una donna…una donna deve esser capace di fare tutto! Ma…insomma…com'era possibile fare una cosa del genere ad una bambina? E' una storia strana eh? Chissà che fine ha fatto quella fanciulla? Spero proprio che suo padre abbia cambiato idea…".

Il respiro più fondo, un colpo di tosse, le dita serrate sulle ginocchia.

André arretrò ancora, c'era il muro dietro a sé a tenerlo inchiodato lì e la catena e quell'assurda storia in cui lui c'era dentro fino al collo.

 _No –_ si disse – _Il generale non ha cambiato idea. Non l'ha mai cambiata…_

"Scusatemi…mi sono persa nei miei ricordi…ma vedete quel nome che avete pronunciato…non ho potuto fare a meno di ricordare quella strana storia…figuratevi se stiamo parlando della stessa persona!" – terminò la donna in tono lieve.

André l'osservò in silenzio. Le labbra increspate, non emise suono, solo una smorfia silenziosa, una sorta di muta conferma a sé stesso, all'ultima frase che l'altra aveva pronunciato.

Per uno sorprendente scherzo del destino stavano parlando davvero della stessa persona, solo che l'altra non poteva immaginarlo.

André non sapeva assolutamente se e di chi fidarsi.

Le maniere calme e docili dell'altra non potevano farsi strada così, su due piedi, dopo il trattamento riservato dagli altri.

Non la conosceva, non sapeva nulla, né chi fosse, né s'era stata mandata per avere le informazioni che il Generale Bouillè cercava.

A dire la verità ormai non sapeva più nulla.

Sentì che le forze lo stavano abbandonando e non ebbe il tempo di continuare ad ascoltare.

Scivolò di nuovo in una specie di limbo di dolore e angoscia, appoggiandosi su un fianco.

Sarebbe stato meglio fosse morto, ma sapeva che il destino può prendersi gioco della morte, se il destino decide che devi vivere ancora.

"Cercate di riposare. Glielo dirò a quegli animali là fuori…non possono continuare così. Ora vi lascio. Tornerò domani".

La donna uscì lasciando una candela nella stanza. Coprì André con una coperta e lasciò accanto a lui del pane.

Si chiese cosa potesse aver spinto il suo padrone a compiere un simile gesto, che i sistemi per cavar le informazioni dalla gente, il generale li conosceva e non s'era mai arrivati a tanto.

L'istinto le impose di domandarsi, subito dopo, se le sarebbe riuscito d'aiutarlo quel giovane, anche se non pareva che quello volesse davvero salvarsi.

Piuttosto pareva non volesse vivere più. Non c'era rabbia nello sguardo, non aveva aperto bocca per chieder d'essere aiutato. Era difficile decifrare quella sorta di rassegnata disperazione.

Anche se plebei che non erano nessuno, lì si lasciava morire sotto i ponti di Parigi, mica li si chiudeva in una stanza e li si picchiava fino alla morte!

Era buio ormai.

La donna rientrò nelle cucine dove trovò i tre soldati seduti attorno al tavolo a rimpinzarsi e commentare gli ultimi avvenimenti del giorno.

"Quel tizio è proprio un idiota! Gliene ho date tante ma lui non ha aperto bocca. E' incredibile. Non avrei mai pensato che un semplice soldato, un servo potesse avere tanto coraggio. Ma vedrai che domani lo faremo parlare!".

Il soldato s'attaccò ad un trancio di carne, ingoiando il boccone che quasi si strozzò.

 _Magari ti strozzassi!–_ sperò Adeline, in silenzio, mentre riassettava i piatti.

Era il caso d'ascoltare per il momento ma le dita fremevano nervosamente e le stoviglie tintinnavano sbattute tra loro, non c'era verso di mantenere gesti calmi e pacati.

L'altro soldato, già sazio, s'era appollaiato sulla sedia, i piedi sul tavolo, Adeline chissà quante volte gliel'aveva detto a quelli che non erano a casa loro e non potevano fare come fossero in una porcilaia.

Gli passò accanto e con un gesto rapido scaraventò i piedi giù dal tavolo e l'altro per poco non perse l'equilibrio finendo a terra, tanto era gonfio ed ubriaco.

Se li poteva permettere Adeline quei gesti.

Li conosceva da tempo i tirapiedi del generale e per quanto li disprezzasse aveva imparato a farsi rispettare da loro, anche perché era grazie a lei che quelli si potevano permettere di gozzovigliare a piacimento in quella casa.

"Vecchia? Che ti prende?" – grugnì quello guardandola torvo.

"Chi è?" – chiese seccamente Adeline fingendo disinteresse.

"Come…come?" – saltò su uno dei tre ridacchiando e prendendo a canzonarla – "Il generale non te l'ha detto? Ah mia cara Adeline, stai perdendo il tuo ascendente su di lui!".

Adeline era in quella casa da molto più tempo di loro. Li aveva visti arrivari i tre idioti e aveva messo subito in chiaro che se il generale era il loro superiore, lei era quella che comandava lì dentro e nelle cucine.

Ma quella volta, davvero, l'ufficiale s'era tenuto per sé i motivi della prigionia e così la donna s'era detta che avrebbe dovuto far da sé e scoprire che diavolo ci fosse dietro.

Curiosità mista a rabbia…

Ecco che aveva Adeline Nivette nella testa e nelle dita e se quelli si fossero azzardati a prenderla in giro…

Li conosceva bene e sapeva altrettanto bene che quelli non vedevano l'ora di spifferarlo ai quattro venti che stava accadendo nella casa.

"Se devo occuparmi di una bocca in più i conti sono io che devo farli!" – sentenziò la donna parandosi davanti al soldato.

"Oh…non preoccuparti…il tizio là dentro avrà poco tempo per mangiare e puoi stare tranquilla che dopo un altro giorno con noi non gli rimarrà neppure un dente in bocca!".

Adeline Nivette tremò ma si fece coraggio. Lo sguardo s'incupì invitando indirettamente l'altro a continuare.

"Pare…" - proseguì il soldataccio – "Pare si tratti di un soldato della guardia, un disertore. Era alla Bastiglia, il quattordici, assieme a quel comandante che ha dato ordine ai suoi di prendere a cannonate la fortezza… _quel comandante_ …".

Gorgheggiò il tizio tracannando un altro bicchiere di vino. Era talmente ubriaco che gli occhi rotearono all'indietro. Ricadde a peso morto su un divanetto poco dietro.

"Mi fate proprio schifo!" – sentenziò Adeline infilandosi lo scialle – "Se continuerete così l'ammazzetere prima del tempo e allora…".

"Tu non devi interessarti di questa faccenda!" – gli ringhiò contro il terzo soldato alzandosi – "Lo decideremo noi se e quando farlo fuori. Se avessimo voluto, l'avremmo già fatto! Ma vogliamo divertirci un po'…il generale non ce l'ha lasciata cercare per bene… _quell'altra…"._

La donna trattenne il fiato. Stava tirando troppo la corda e indietreggiò se non altro perché insistere e sfidare quegli imbecilli li avrebbe resi ancora più furiosi e chi ci avrebbe rimesso sarebbe stato il prigioniero.

Non colse la sfumatura, il dettaglio insignificante prese a ronzare nella testa.

"Il mio era solo un consiglio…" – biascicò severa.

"E noi vi ringraziamo _madame_!" – ridacchiò il soldato – "Ma se permettete queste non sono faccende che vi riguardano…".

"E poi a te cosa importa vecchia decrepita!" – gridò un altro con voce alterata - "Portaci altro vino e poi vattene. Noi non ci mettiamo a discutere gli ordini del generale con te. Li eseguiamo e basta!".

Adeline non replicò.

Due passi verso la porta e la donna se la tirò dietro con forza, scomparendo nel buio della sera, inforcando il sentiero che l'avrebbe riportata in paese, a Limours, dove abitava.

I dubbi procedevano di pari passo con l'incedere delle scarpe affondate nel fango e il fango ingoiava le certezze e sollevava la paura dettata dal senso della giustizia violata, dal ripudio di tutta quella violenza.

 _Notre Dame…_

 _Che ne sarà di lui?_

Se lo chiese Adeline mentre varcava la soglia di casa e sulla porta si toglieva le scarpe infangate e sbatteva lo scialle umido e la faccia rossa si rasserenava alla vista dei figli che s'erano alzati correndole incontro.

"Buona sera madre!" – la salutarono in coro - "Come mai siete rientrata così tardi? Eravamo in pensiero…".

Se li dovette abbracciare e stringere addosso.

Renoir aveva diciassette anni…

Alto per la sua età, robusto e ben piantato, la pelle chiara e piena di lentiggini e i capelli rossicci, come quelli padre, l'uomo che aveva servito il Generale Bouillé fino alla morte, salvandogli la pelle un paio di volte sui campi di battaglia e Bouillé se l'era presa in casa la moglie del soldato trafitto da una pallottola, come serva, ma andava bene anche così che c'erano due bocche da sfamare.

Renoir assomigliava al padre, ora che si stava facendo uomo.

Adeline temeva che Bouillé lo volesse tirare dalla sua parte prendendolo come soldato nelle sue milizie. E farlo diventare come quei tre demoni?

 _Mai –_ s'era detta Adeline – _Piuttosto…_

Così la donna aveva ceduto, sempre, a tutte le richieste del generale, che era severo, crudele e vendicativo ma…

 _Notre Dame…_

Le aveva dato da mangiare e di quei tempi non c'era da far tanto gli schizzinosi se la minestra nel piatto dei figli aveva il sapore della sottomissione nel buio delle camere.

L'uomo non le aveva mai fatto del male, l'aveva presa così Adeline, come capitava.

Per fortuna non erano nati altri figli.

Aveva paura…

Adeline aveva paura che quelli avrebbero messo gli occhi addosso alla figlia.

Carmilla…

Carmilla non se la portava quasi mai con sé, Adeline.

Affondò le dita nei capelli della figlia, che di anni ne aveva venti, anche lei la pelle chiarissima e capelli rosso fuoco, eredità degli antenati irlandesi da cui la famiglia discendeva. Sul viso dai lineamenti fini spiccavano delicati fiordalisi azzurro scuro, che alla luce del giorno parevano trasparenti come il mare.

"Perdonatemi…non volevo farvi stare in pensiero. C'è stato un problema alla residenza del generale…".

Era stanca Adeline e si morse il labbro, non era quello il modo migliore di tenere i figli fuori dalle beghe del palazzo dove lavorava.

"Che problema?" – chiesero i due.

Carmilla porse alla madre le pantofole calde e Renoir uno scialle lasciato a scaldare accanto al fuoco.

"Nulla…".

I due si guardarono e gli occhi brillarono. Si accucciarono ai piedi della madre e presero a fissarla, come a farle intendere che da lì non si sarebbero mossi. La donna era affranta ed angosciata, se non si fosse sfogata con qualcuno…

La voce tremava e gli occhi brillavano al riverbero del fuorco.

"Hanno portato una persona…un uomo…era ferito e ho dovuto aiutarlo e medicarlo…".

"Una persona ferita? E chi è? Non sarà un altro disperato che il padrone vuole torturare?" – chiese Renoir interrogando la madre, cogliendo nel segno.

"Non dire schiocchezze…".

Il giovane non aveva detto nessuna schiocchezza. Il generale aveva i suoi metodi per trattare con gli avversari. Solo era raro che lo facesse lì, a casa propria.

Ma i sistemi, quelli in paese li conoscevano tutti.

Carmilla prese la mano della madre. Era fredda…

"Ne so poco…pare venga da Parigi e abbia partecipato all'assalto alla Bastiglia…".

Non ci fu verso…

Lo sguardo dei due s'illuminò. Quell'avvenimento era diventato noto da pochi giorni.

"Allora è vero! Non è solo una diceria che a Parigi la gente ha assaltato una fortezza!" – esclamò Renoir.

"Ragazzo mio…non so nulla di questo…".

"E perché dite che avete aiutato quell'uomo? Si è ferito durante l'assalto?".

"No…".

Adeline fissò la figlia, lo sguardo si velò – "Il padrone vuole qualcosa da quell'uomo…vuole sapere qualcosa e quello se n'è sta zitto e allora…".

S'ammutolirono i due che conoscevano il generale non ci voleva molto a comprendere che stesse accadendo.

"Se non parlerà non si salverà…" – disse Adeline mestamente – "E se parlerà…".

"Non si salverà lo stesso!" – proseguì Carmilla cinica – "Madre perché?".

"Non deve interessarci questa storia…dobbiamo starne fuori…io in quella casa sono solo una serva…il padrone mi dà di che vivere e così vale per voi…".

"Madre vi sembra giusto?".

Domanda retorica e scontata.

"No, bambina mia, no che non è giusto ma noi non siamo nessuno…non abbiamo la possibilità di salvare quella persona…".

Rimasero tutti in silenzio, solo il crepitio del fuoco spezzava la quiete pesante della serata.

Quell'uomo sarebbe morto presto, nello stesso istante in cui non fosse più servito al generale che doveva ottenere da lui chissà quale confessione.

Sarebbe stato ucciso, senza alcuna pietà.

"Madre, come si chiama quella persona? Ve l'ha detto?".

"André…ma non ha aggiunto altro…è stato picchiato…faceva fatica a parlare…".

"E' stato…" – la voce di Carmilla si perse.

Non sapeva nulla di quell'uomo, solo che quello era là dentro, da solo, pestato a sangue, a tenere per sé chissà quale segreto che evidentemente il generale voleva conoscere a tutti i costi.

Non aveva ceduto quello e allora...

Non sapeva nulla di quell'uomo, ma già questa esile constatazione riportava l'immagine forte di quell'altro, istintivamente limpida e pulita e…

"Non vi ha detto altro? Magari se voi riusciste a convincerlo…".

La voce di Carmilla tremò, nemmeno lei credeva che parlare sarebbe equivalso a salvarsi.

Ma insomma nel mondo le cose andavano così.

"Non ha detto altro…".

Adeline accarezzò il volto della figlia.

Lo sguardo azzurro le riportò alla mente quell'altro e il nome, insolito, tornò a farsi strada sulle labbra.

"Ha invocato un nome, un altro nome, Oscar, ma non sono sicura di sapere chi sia…".

"Che intendete dire madre? Conoscete questa persona?".

"No, ma ho conosciuto tantissimi anni fa una bambina di nome Oscar…".

"Una bambina di nome Oscar?" – esclamò Carmilla – "Ma è un nome da maschio!".

"Sì lo so…è una storia molto lunga. Era la figlia di un generale e il padrone mi raccontò che quello non avendo avuto figli maschi aveva deciso di educarla come un maschio perché un giorno potesse prendere il suo posto…".

"Madre…che dite? Una bambina educata come un maschio!?".

"Non so che dirti Carmilla…i nobili sono strani…devono tenere in piedi le loro famiglie e con le figlie femmine…".

 _Ci si fa poco_ – avrebbe voluto precisare la madre, che però davanti ad una figlia che senso aveva rimarcare una simile verità?

Carmilla storse il naso.

"Madre?".

"Sì Carmilla, dimmi?".

"Domani potrei venire con voi a palazzo? Vorrei fare qualcosa per quella persona…intanto che voi sbrigate le vostre faccende io potrei aiutarlo…capire se…".

"Non pensarci nemmeno! Tu a palazzo non ci metterai piede!".

"Maman… vi prego…la storia che mi avete raccontato è molto triste, vorrei fare qualcosa. E' pur sempre una persona e non è giusto che muoia per un assurdo capriccio di un nobile senza cuore…".

"Questo è quanto ho deciso! E sai anche il motivo. Là dentro potrebbe essere pericoloso per te! Sai che quei…quei dannati mi hanno chiesto spesso di te? E io non oso nemmeno immaginare che potrebbero fare se…".

Carmilla tirò un respiro più fondo. Li comprendeva i timori della madre e ugualmente…

"Quell'uomo non è un ospite del generale ma un suo prigioniero e non credo che il padrone sarebbe contento di sapere che qualcuno si prende cura di un suo prigioniero…come tu dici…".

"Non possiamo fare nulla…" – obiettò la giovane nel tentativo d'essere smentita.

"Non insistere…anch'io sono arrabbiata e triste…non sappiamo che ha fatto quell'uomo…noi possiamo solo accertarci che non soffra più del dovuto…".

"Morirà…".

"E sia…morirà con la faccia pulita!" – sentenziò Adeline asciugandosi gli occhi.

Il cinismo doveva prevalere perché se si fosse lasciato campo libero alla pietà ed al rispetto nessuno si sarebbe salvato. Col cinismo magari la mente sarebbe rimasta a patire, al freddo, ma qualcosa, magari, sarebbe saltato fuori.

Adeline glielo voleva insegnare il cinismo ai suoi figli, perché nel mondo in cui vivevano c'era ben poco posto per i grandi ideali, che la miseria e la fame non perdonano e nemmeno i padroni traditi o i soldati ubriachi.

Fuori aveva ricominciato a piovere forte e ai rapidi bagliori dei lampi seguivano tuoni che squassavano la quiete della notte.

Carmilla rimase in ascolto della pioggia ancora per qualche momento, raggomitolata sotto le coperte fissando il soffitto e cercando di immaginare l'aspetto di quell'uomo.

Non le interessavano i capelli, il viso, i lineamenti, se fosse alto o basso o…

Era uno che resisteva, che non cedeva, che non parlava…

Si sarebbe fatto ammazzare.

Questo pensiero bastò per lasciarsi cullare dal suono ritmato della pioggia e dalla decisione che s'era fatta strada nella testa, ad acquietare la smania di sapere.

Il suono ritmato dell'acqua che scendeva sempre più lieve s'insinuò nella mente, fino a quando il sonno prese il sopravvento anche su di lei.

Nel silenzio, lo scorrere continuo dell'acqua, assieme al gemere acuto delle travi schiantate dal fuoco, l'aria fredda addosso, sul viso il calore lavico che s'era riverberato sulla pelle.

Immobile, steso sul misero giaciglio di paglia, la coperta addosso e le mani strette di dolore, gli occhi dischiusi, asciutti, che di lacrime non ce n'erano più.

Da quando era rimasto solo, lo spettacolo terribile della casa che li aveva ospitati per tante settimane, sbriciolata dall'esplosione e dall'incendio, ritornava, la mente incapace di distogliersi dalla visione e dal pensiero.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi d'aver sfiorato per l'ultima volta la sua mano, che lei aveva fatto altrettanto, mentre si salutavano, ultimo tocco tra la propria pelle e quella di lei.

Lo sguardo che aveva avvicinato prima di partire fosse stato l'ultimo…

Provò a combattere il pensiero che Bouillè gli avesse mentito.

Combatteva ora di nuovo, dentro di sé.

Poteva non essere la verità ciò che l'altro gli aveva sbattuto in faccia?

A che scopo?

Sarebbe stato più plausibile sostenere che lei fosse ancora viva, per tenere lui in vita, lucido al punto da permettergli di fare calcoli e stabilire se gli fosse convenuto parlare, contando sulla speranza di rivederla.

Bouillé non era tale personaggio.

La rabbia, il rancore e l'odio guidavano i gesti e le parole dell'uomo, e quelli erano sentimenti abbastanza genuini.

L'avergli sbattuto in faccia così atrocemente d'essere riuscito nell'intento di vendicarsi era stato evidentemente fondamentale per l'orgoglio dell'altro, un uomo che odia in quel modo, accecato da tale smania, difficilmente è portato ad usare strategie e menzogne per ottenere informazioni.

Il combattimento si fece più serrato.

L'idea che davvero lei…

Che Oscar fosse…

Morta…

Il pensiero trafisse la mente, lasciandolo annientato, incapace di reagire e contrastare la devastante avanzata di tale scenario.

Quella era la verità, la semplice verità che un uomo era arrivato ad usare per colpire ed annientare un altro uomo, quand'anche questo fosse stato un semplice attendente, un servo senza valore, senza dignità.

C'era tutto un sistema da proteggere, quello della fedeltà alla famiglia reale, all'idea stessa di monarchia assoluta, che non necessariamente doveva essere rappresentata da questo re e da questa regina. Essa però era la regola, impossibile da scalfire, e chiunque ci avesse provato, foss'anche stato un padre che avesse voluto salvare la figlia, non avrebbe avuto diritto di replica.

Per vie tortuose a lì si doveva arrivare…

Bouillé aveva alzato il tiro. L'altra volta ci aveva provato a stare nelle regole, architettando un piano di tutto rispetto, che salvasse la faccia dell'amico e padre della figlia reietta, facendogliela fuori però la figlia, perduta nei meandri di Parigi, affondata dall'odio dei suoi stessi soldati.

Ci aveva provato e aveva fallito.

Quei dannati soldati erano passati dalla parte del loro comandante.

Era bastato poco. Era bastato far comprendere a quei pezzenti che non era necessario un pezzo di carta per dire ch'erano tutti uguali.

Il comandante li aveva trattati da pari, così come s'era spesa per una dannata mocciosa che non era nessuno. Lì, si erano ritrovati ad essere tutti uguali.

E quelli allora s'erano spesi per lei.

I suoi compagni non c'erano più.

Adesso la posta in gioco era ancora più alta ed altra. Adesso si doveva fare i conti col popolo impazzito e non c'era da scherzare.

Bouillé aveva alzato il tiro perché voleva la testa del vecchio amico, ufficiale come lui, che però aveva osato sfidare il sistema per salvare una figlia. I figli non merito tanto. I figli che tradiscono non meritano d'essere salvati.

Un grido muto, soffocato, senza suono, se non spezzare il cuore, come lama che trafigge all'improvviso e penetra nella carne e la lacera…

 _Dio ti prego…fa che possa raggiungerla…_

 _Aiutami ad arrivare fino a lei, ovunque sia._

 _Fa che possa rivederla ancora, almeno un'ultima volta…_

Le ultime parole sussurrate si pensero nel rumore della pioggia che scrosciava fuori, mescolandosi all'aria fredda e umida.

Una richiesta di aiuto lontana e sperduta, perché ora non ci sarebbe stato più nulla da fare.

Nessun viaggio, nessun paese da raggiungere, nessuna mano da stringere.

Si chiese per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto vivere ancora e dove avrebbe trovato la forza per riaprire gli occhi, guardare di nuovo il cielo, credere nella salvezza e nel futuro se ogni cosa era perduta, se lei era perduta per sempre.

Non era solo lei ad essere morta.

Anche lui era morto con lei, solo che, suo malgrado sentiva ancora il proprio cuore battere, sentiva l'aria entrare dentro di sé. Percepiva le mani muoversi leggermente.

Avrebbe voluto alzarsi, andare via, non per salvarsi, ma per trovare il modo di porre fine a tutta la sofferenza, al vuoto che l'invadeva e non lasciava scampo.

Lui era diventato dolore, solamente dolore e per eliminare quel dolore, quella sofferenza avrebbe dovuto eliminare sé stesso.

Pensò che se non avesse parlato, se non avesse rivelato nulla di ciò che sapeva, molto probabilmente, prima o poi, i soldati si sarebbero sbarazzati di lui.

Allora tutto finalmente sarebbe finito. Quella era l'unica strada che poteva percorrere.

Sarebbero stati proprio quei soldati che avevano ucciso lei ad ammazzare anche lui. Così avrebbe fatto in modo che accadesse.

 _Perdonami…_

 _Se non ho il coraggio di vivere ancora._

 _Se non riesco ad immaginare nulla senza di te._

 _Ho vissuto con te…ho vissuto per te…e ora io non riesco…non riesco più a farlo…_

I pensieri si spensero sopraffatti da un tremito di dolore.

Un grido fortissimo spezzò il silenzio di quella notte.

Un grido che nessuno raccolse e la solitudine rimase l'unica compagna di André che alla fine fu vinto dalla stanchezza e dal deserto che aveva invaso l'anima e il cuore.

Era buio. Era freddo. Era luglio ma faceva dannatamente freddo.

Una camicia e una spada al fianco non scaldavano.

Le braccia l'abbracciavano e la tenevano su…

Camminavano e basta, gli edifici signorili s'erano diradati, se li erano lasciati alle spalle, infilandosi tra i pagliai a ridosso dei casolari di campagna.

A Port Saint Denys avevano rischiato. S'erano intrufolati nel via vai di viandanti che entravano e uscivano dalla città, per un soffio, che quelli che lasciavano Parigi erano pochi a confronto di quelli che pigiavano per infilarsi nell'inferno delle rivolte dei vicoli e del pane raffermo.

La sentì tremare, sotto le dita che si strinsero mentre gli occhi erano puntati dritti alla ricerca d'una luce, una quasiasi, che non fosse il bracere di qualche gruppo di morti di fame che si sarebbero presi tutto di loro e di lei…

"Coraggio…comandante…lo troviamo un posto per riposare…".

Il silenzio incise sui passi che affondavano nelle stoppie tagliate, arbusti ed erbacce s'erano appiccicati alla stoffa umida e sudata. Il guadagno delle settimane di prigionia e riposo forzato disperso in poche ore…

Alain mollò la presa e lei si fermò sollevando lo sguardo avanti a sé.

Si strinse nelle braccia.

"Sembra una fattoria…ci conviene salire su, sul fienile. Lì potremo riposare e poi scenderò a cercare di capire dove siamo finiti…".

Le galline, nel pollaio dormivano. Alain fece in un baleno a metter la mano e sfilare due uova.

Era uno del popolo…

C'era abituato a tali sotterfugi.

Salirono su, sul fienile, in alto, che da una parte poteva essere una pazzia se qualcuno si fosse accorto di loro, ma d'altra parte non aveva neppure senso restare dabbasso e rischiare d'essere accerchiati.

"Prendete…".

Le dita dell'uomo, robuste, s'attorcigliarono attorno al fragile guscio che si ruppe in due metà quasi uguali.

Nel silenzio, Oscar osservò quello strano pasto, un uovo crudo che galleggiava lucente nell'albume giallognolo.

"Non è il caso…" – s'azzardò a proseguire Alain dubbioso di fronte all'esitazione di lei.

Il tempo di cedere un respiro più intenso e l'altra non si fece pregare. C'era abituata, anche se non era mai accaduto di ritrovarsi fuggiasca nelle campagne di Parigi.

L'ingoiò, lo stomaco chiuso dalla rabbia e dal terrore ma lo stomaco lo si poteva domare in fin dei conti. Il cuore no, quello…

Alain s'appiattì guardando di sotto. Non c'era anima viva. Adocchiò due cavalli, negli stalli. Quelli avrebbero fatto al caso loro. C'era vento…

I cani non s'erano accorti di loro.

Si voltò, avrebbe voluto parlare e pianificare la fuga.

La vide e si bloccò. Oscar respirava, in silenzio, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra serrate, i pugni contratti. Respirava per non piangere si disse, e non certo perché loro due fossero lì sperduti in un casolare alla periferia di Parigi.

Fuori aveva ripreso a piovere.

Pioggia benedetta si disse Alain. Il rumore avrebbe coperto i passi ma si sarebbero ritrovati inzuppati fino alle ossa.

Il temporale pareva gonfiarsi.

"Forse conviene attendere qualche ora…se non riposiamo ci ritroveremo troppo stanchi per proseguire".

Gli pareva di parlare al vento. L'altra immobile, immersa in chissà quali congetture.

Si doveva decidere dove andare, ecco qual'era il problema.

Non c'era più un posto sicuro a Parigi.

Soffiò Oscar come a trattenere la rabbia…

"André" – sussurrò – "Devo tornare a Parigi…quando tornerà non troverà più nulla. Devo ritornare indietro…".

Parole sussurrate, inevitabili…

Il buio e l'odore asciutto e profumato della paglia amplificava i pensieri e li denudava di tutta l'angoscia e la disperazione.

Erano sfuggiti all'incendio, come topi di fogna, infilandosi nel cunicolo scavato tra una parete e l'altra, attraversando il corridoio s'erano ritrovati dalla parte opposta dell'edificio e poi giù dentro altre case, a sfondare altre porte tirate giù a calci, fino a quando s'erano lasciati alle spalle l'Inferno. Li avevano intravisti da lontano i soldati che s'aggiravano per il foborgo. Le strade erano state chiuse e…

 _Dio, anche le case…_

Non avevano visto uscire altri…

 _Tornare là…_

Alain si sollevò un poco. Non poteva cedere al desiderio dell'altra, anche se sapeva che ci avrebbe dovuto combattere. La voleva lì, al sicuro, fredda, immobile, muta, ma pur sempre viva.

"André sa il fatto suo…".

"E' solo…" – contestò lei come a dare ad intendere che le cose erano cambiate. Non s'era più nei soldati della guardia, si era ribelli…

Nemmeno si sapeva più contro cosa a quel punto, che nemmeno dei ribelli ci si poteva fidare più.

Lo sguardo cinico di quello che per primo ci aveva provato a farla fuori, là, alla sua corte, sapeva tanto di folle integralista desideroso d'innalzare i toni dello scontro.

Non c'era poi una gran differenza con gli altri, i soldati che avevano distrutto l'intero quartiere.

"Sa dove abita Bernard…lo cercherà…e noi faremo altrettanto quando saremo sicuri che nessuno presterà attenzione a noi…" – obiettò Alain insistendo.

Oscar sgranò lo sguardo, che s'illuminò, per la prima volta. Una proposta impossibile d'accettare. Fosse stato per lei e la smania che fremeva nelle dita sarebbe tornata a Parigi in quel momento, in quella notte, perché era impossibile per lei starci lontano.

 _André…_

"Dormite adesso…" – concluse Alain con voce testa.

Non attese risposta, come a sottolineare che lui di repliche e contestazioni non ne ammetteva.

Il comandante era sempre stato tipo silenzioso e lui non era da meno.

Si fece spazio tra la paglia ricavando una specie di antro e ci si accovacciò dentro. Appoggiò la testa al legno del pavimento e chiuse gli occhi.

"Renoir?".

Adeline provò a svegliare il figlio che dormiva raggomitolato. Non era ancora giorno e la luce dell'alba filtrava livida tra le fessure degli scuri, ancora chiusi.

"Renoir…dov'è Carmilla?".

L'altro mezzo addormentato scosse la testa. Che ne sapeva di dove fosse finita la sorella.

Adeline rimase in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, gli occhi alla porta della stanza dove dormivano lei e la figlia, vuota, che quando la donna s'era alzata non aveva trovato l'altra e lì a chiedersi dove fosse finita a quell'ora del mattino…

"Notre Dame…" – mormorò piano inforcando lo scialle e le scarpe ripulite dal fango.

Un tonfo sordo, la porta chiusa alle spalle ed il cuore che prendeva a correre veloce, più delle gambe che arrancavano su per la salita che portava fuori dal paese, verso la residenza del Generale Bouillé.

C'era stata poche volte nella casa del generale, Carmilla, assieme alla madre, da piccola, la donna se la tirava dietro insegnandole a stirare i fazzoletti e le tovaglie, a riporre con attenzione i bicchieri di cristallo. Da sole, quando il generale era a Parigi, così si poteva evitare d'imbattersi nei suoi scagnozzi, che puzzavano di vino già al mattino e s'aggiravano con sguardo assonnato e vitreo per i corridoi del palazzo. I tirapiedi se lo permettevano solo quando il padrone era fuori, che quando invece quello era in casa, allora se ne stavano sobri, impettiti, lo sguardo duro, in attesa di ordini da eseguire all'istante.

Non li conosceva Carmilla i tre soldati.

Non li aveva mai visti ma riconobbe la loro presenza quando dopo essersi intrufolata giù, nelle cantine, udì tonfi e grugniti ed inevitabili sussulti di dolore.

S'appiattì contro il muro, gli occhi sbarrati a cercar di capire…

Non ci voleva molto a riconoscere un pestaggio e la giovane sentì il sangue rallentare e le dita si strinsero al muro sbrecciato e grezzo, freddo, com'era l'aria che correva là sotto.

Chiuse gli occhi e prese a pensare Carmilla…

"Parla!" – l'ordine gridato incideva il silenzio dei corridoi scuri. Non v'era seguito d'altre parole se non il secco scontro del pugno contro il corpo che si piegava, lo s'intuiva dai fruscii intensi, dai trascinamenti.

Poi altri tonfi…

 _Notre Dame…_

Carmilla sgranò gli occhi, annusò l'aria come un animale che deve difendere sé stesso, che a questo punto sé stessa era quell'altro, quello là dentro, anche se non sapeva neppure che faccia avesse e perché lei volesse salvarlo, a tutti i costi, correndo il rischio d'essere vista.

L'aria fredda odorava di vino. S'accorse che lì, dietro l'angolo, c'era la cantina. Sua madre le aveva raccontato spesso della devozione quasi maniacale del generale verso i buoni vini d'annata che quello custodiva religiosamente.

Pochi gesti…

S'avviò verso lo stanzone odoroso di polvere e muffa, gelato, afferrò tre bottiglie che parevano più impolverate di altre, non sapeva leggere le etichette, poco importava.

Sperò solo non fosse aceto, che il rumore del vetro quello sarebbe stato identico…

Adeline prese a correre giù per le scale. Se un poco la conosceva la figlia, lei era finita là adesso.

Oh, sì, c'era…

Gli schianti delle bottiglie a terra, uno di seguito all'altro, presero a correre su lungo la scala che portava dabbasso, infilandosi nei pertugi e nelle stanze e poi tornando indietro fino a bucare la porta spessa, semichiusa, della stanza dove i tre soldati non la smettevano più d'accanirsi verso il corpo ormai inerme dell'uomo che dovevano far parlare.

André era a terra, il volto coperto di sangue, di nuovo, il respiro spezzato, la coscienza smarrita che tanto ormai aveva deciso. Se doveva morire quello che sapeva se lo sarebbe portato con sé, sotto terra. Se lei era morta, almeno poteva tentare di salvare il padre, l'uomo che si era ravveduto, non si sapeva bene come e perché, eppure l'aveva fatto e l'aveva tenuta nascosta la figlia, almeno fin quando aveva potuto.

Solo questo pensiero sorreggeva le forze mentre il calcio tagliò la carne, incidendo la spina dorsale e riverberandosi nelle gambe e nelle braccia.

"Che diavolo succede?" – grugnì un soldato allo schianto secco che s'udì da fuori.

Nell'atrio piccolo che dava sulla stanza si ritrovarono in due.

Il soldato con lo sguardo sgranato a fissare il pavimento rosso scuro, imbevuto di vino, impreziosito da cocci verdi e lucenti.

E Adeline alla fine delle scale che strabuzzava gli occhi e imprecava a labbra strette…

"Che hai combinato vecchia decrepita?!" – imprecò il soldato facendosi avanti e calpestando la pozza rossa e i cocci.

Adeline aveva dalla sua la prontezza di spirito e l'istinto le impose di continuare a recitare quella scena iniziata da altri, altri che lei s'immaginava chi fossero.

Carmilla, le mani al viso in segno d'angoscia, per aver fatto schiantare il nettare prezioso, che gli serviva di tirarli fuori da lì i tre soldati, era rannicchiata dietro il muro. Sarebbe bastato sbirciarci dietro e quelli l'avrebbero trovata.

"M'avete spaventato brutti imbecilli!" – esordì Adeline piantando i pugni chiusi ai fianchi e scendendo anche lei verso l'altro.

"Che vai cianciando?" – si schernì il soldato.

"Che vado cianciando? Stavo portando su il vino e voi con i vostri grugniti da maiali in calore m'avete fatto perdere la presa! Che diavolo state facendo là dentro? Se l'ammazzate non avrete niente da raccontare al generale!".

La voce salì di tono, ch'era necessario ripristinare i ruoli.

"Noi stiamo facendo il nostro dovere!" – rimbeccò l'altro.

Erano tutti fuori adesso inebriati dall'intenso odore di alcol che impregnava l'aria, gli occhi rossi per la fatica e la rabbia e…

"Venite via, accidenti!" – continuò Adeline – "Adesso mi toccherà pulire tutto! E dovrò farlo da sola…".

I soldati la guardarono di sbieco. Quella stava oltrepassando i confini, ma c'era che se davvero il vino s'era sprecato a quel modo perché loro avevano fatto troppo baccano nel pestare a sangue l'uomo che stava in cella, c'era da scommetterci che quella strega di Adeline l'avrebbe detto al padrone e quello le avrebbe anche creduto.

"Via!" – gridò Adeline pestando il piede a terra. Il vino schizzò imprengnando l'orlo del vestito. Il dito indice puntava di sopra e i tre grugniroro una sorda imprecazione prima di avviarsi come cani bastonati al piano di sopra.

"E lasciate la porta aperta!".

"Che vuoi fare donna?" – obiettò uno dei tre spazientito.

"I vostri sistemi non funzionano a quanto pare…bene…se lascerete fare a me può anche darsi che qualche parola io riesca a cavargliela di bocca a quello…ma dovete lasciare che si fidi di me!".

"Ah…ah…ah…vecchia bagascia!" – commentò cinico uno dei tre.

"Non t'azzardare…".

Adeline alzò il braccio per picchiare l'altro.

"Sei una vecchia puttana di strada!" – proseguì il soldato afferrandole il polso e stringendolo fino a farle male.

Un gemito rabbioso si mescolò alle risate degli altri due.

"Se vuoi saperlo le tue arti d'ammaliatrice da strada con quello non funzioneranno!".

"Siete tre idioti!" – rincarò Adeline.

"Oh no, sei tu che non hai capito! Quello là dentro faceva parte dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana…ed è stato anche l'attendente del suo comandante…".

La forza impressa per sgusciare dalla presa del soldato si smorzò e Adeline rimase lì, appesa alle parole dell'altro.

"A quanto pare quello se la faceva col suo comandante…".

Adeline sgranò gli occhi.

"Che era una donna bada bene!".

"Che diavolo stai dicendo?".

Il respiro si perse. Quelli erano degli idioti, certo, ma non al punto da raccontare fandonie…

"Non lo sapevi vecchiaccia?" – proseguì il soldato mollando la presa, che c'era riuscito a catturare l'attenzione dell'altra – "Quel comandante pare fosse una donna…sì la figlia di una generale…certo che questi nobili sono proprio strani…Bouillè ci ha detto che la voleva morta e così è stato…".

Adelinè s'ammutolì.

Quella storia…

Tanto assurda quanto quella che lei stessa aveva tirato fuori la sera prima, col prigioniero che l'aveva pronunciato quel nome…

Era lo stesso nome.

Era la stessa storia.

Erano, la stessa persona…

"Fosse stato per me…altro che farla saltare in aria! Che enorme spreco!".

I soldati risero fragorosamente e pestarono a terra coi piedi scambiandosi becere manate sulle spalle.

Carmilla, una mano a tapparsi la bocca, ascoltò senza comprendere un granchè del discorso, ma il tarlo s'era infilato lì, nella testa, mentre il corpo era appiattito contro il muro freddo.

Anche Adeline ascoltò con attenzione e venne quasi attraversata da un lampo.

"Chi era?" – chiese con un filo di voce.

Il soldato s'avvicinò al viso.

"Oscar François de Jarjayes!" – esclamò roteando gli occhi – "Che vuoi che t'interessi! Tanto quella è morta ormai e il generale vuole sapere da quello là dentro, che un tempo era stato il servo della sua famiglia se il Generale Jarjayes l'ha aiutata, sua figlia…quella non può essere sopravvissuta dal quattordici senza che nessuno l'abbia nascosta e così il nostro padrone potrà far fuori pure il padre di quella dannata…ce lo dirà prima o poi quello!".

Adeline se le ripetè nella testa le parole biascicate dal soldato.

La bambina che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima era davvero diventata un militare e adesso…

Adesso era morta?

Possibile che quella fosse la persona che il prigioniero aveva invocato…

I passi dei soldati che s'allontanavano la ridestarono dai ragionamenti. Adeline si guardò attorno per scorgere la presenza della figlia. Tirò un respiro fondo. Lei era lì, da qualche parte, ma almeno aveva avuto il buon senso di restarsere nascosta.

Corse su per le scale…

Il respiro trattenuto e le dita che scivolavano sul muro. Gli occhi puntarono allo spazio vuoto, mentre l'odore del vino permeava l'aria e i pensieri. Pochi passi a scansare vino e cocci e Carmilla spinse piano la porta che s'aprì, il freddo colpì il viso.

Era freddo, là sotto. Era dannatamente freddo anche se era luglio.

Era freddo sì, anche se era mattino e l'aria era frizzante e umida e odorava ancora della pioggia che aveva smesso da poco di scendere.

Le pozze d'acqua riflettevano la prima luce e sembrava che il cielo si spandesse anche a terra, mescolato al verde della campagna che riluceva di quelle lacrime sparse.

Era freddo, anche se il corpo era proteso sul dorso del cavallo, e la pelle si nutriva del calore dell'animale, nel tiepido contatto delle dita sul mantello lucente e spesso.

Nessuno se n'era accorto…

Alain ci sapeva fare quando si trattava di menare per il naso la legge.

Non a caso era stato un Soldato della Guardia…

Abituato ad avere a che fare ogni santo giorno con ladri e borseggiatori e mendicanti e sciancati…

Doveva aver pur imparato qualcosa.

Alain si voltò un istante ad osservarla.

Lo sguardo basso, impercettibilmente puntato all'orizzonte che lei pareva nemmeno vedere.

La corsa folle li aveva spinti verso sud, alla loro destra s'intravedevano Fabourg Saint Martin poi Fabourg Du Temple e poi…

Laggiù doveva esserci Fabourg Saint Antoine.

Dio, se fossero riusciti ad infilarsi là dentro forse avrebbero guadagnato alcuni giorni, ma le porte laggiù erano presidiate e sarebbe stato pericoloso sfidare la sorte l'ennesima volta.

E, di nuovo, la pioggia fina prese a scendere sulla campagna, offuscando la vista e infradiciando le ossa. Il sole s'era ritirato dietro una spessa coltre di nuvole scure, gonfie e non ci sarebbe stato verso di restare fuori, fino a sera, non un'altra notte.

Ormai erano abbastanza lontani perché nessuno riconoscesse i cavalli. Ed erano abbastanza vicini per sfidare la sorte.

Saint Antoine era là dietro, poco oltre lo sguardo…

Là dentro nemmeno i soldati più sanguinari ci si sarebbero infilati. Sarebbe bastato cogliere la giornata giusta, l'istante fugace per tornarci dentro la pancia di Parigi.

Quella città non li poteva vomiatre così, senz'appello, senza che ci riprovassero a violare la sacra miseria che i dannati e i ribelli parevano voler addomesticare.

 _Dannata pioggia…_

La porta si spalancò sotto il colpo secco che Alain diede per arrivare in fretta.

Trascinando con sé un corpo quasi esanime, fradicio di pioggia, piegato dalla fatica e dall'assenza. Che la prima non avrebbe avuto la meglio se non ci fosse stata la seconda, a pesare come un macigno sul cuore, a spezzare il respiro, perché si riempiva del dubbio e della lontanaza.

"Questa stanza va bene…" – biascicò tentando di nascondere al padrone della locanda che per loro qualsiasi posto sarebbe andato bene.

Non lo doveva dare ad intendere ch'erano dei fuggiaschi, né da cosa stavano fuggendo, dato che ormai non lo sapevano più nemmeno loro.

Era necessario riprendere le forze e tornare a pensare con lucidità

"Preparaci dell'acqua calda e qualcosa da mangiare. Verrò io tra poco…" – proseguì Alain rimestando nella tasca le monete ch'era riuscito a portar via dal nascondiglio cittadino.

Quello di Parigi, non quello dov'erano finiti la notte precedente.

"Va bene monsieur sarà fatto. Spero che la camera sia sufficiente per lei ed il suo amico. Purtroppo non passano molti forestieri da queste parti, così dovrete accontentarvi".

"Sta bene, ora però esci e fa' come t'ho chiesto".

Il denaro sarebbero bastato per diversi giorni. Il padre del comandante era stato generoso o previdente come la si volesse mettere la faccenda.

Che col denaro si può dormire comodamente ovunque ma si rischia anche di dover pagare il silenzio di chi è avezzo ad accorgersi se lo sguardo di chi alloggia si guarda troppo intorno perché teme l'arrivo dei gendarmi.

E poi non c'era da scordarsi che il denaro faceva gola a tutti di quei tempi e pure a quelli che avrebbero volentieri sgozzato il ricco cliente, per fregarlo.

 _Dannati ribelli!_ – se lo disse Alain.

Se era a questo che portavano le rivolte, allora tanto valeva restare a marcire sotto il governo d'un re, che almeno la polizia e i soldati l'ordine lo sapevano mantenere.

Non c'era da far tanto i difficili in quella situazione.

Rimase un istante interdetto mentre la porta si chiudeva e lui rimaneva su di lei, gli occhi piantati addosso.

Non gli pareva fosse più neppure viva.

Il corpo quasi morto, abbandonato a sé stesso.

Anche lui si lasciò cadere a terra, seduto, mentre sul pavimento lentamente scivolavano leggeri rivoli d'acqua dagli indumenti fradici.

Alain sollevò lo sguardo.

S'i avvicinò, abbassò il cappuccio del mantello, anch'esso inzuppato di pioggia, ch'era riuscito a trovare dentro quella dannata stalla. La stoffa grezza e ruvida emanava lo stantio odore della lana bagnata, acre e rozzo.

"Comandante…Oscar…vi prego parlate…".

Alain la chiamò più e più volte, senza ottenere risposta. Alla fine fu costretto a chiedere dello sguardo. Si disse che poteva farlo adesso, che doveva farlo, che lei non poteva esser lasciata sola, lì, lontano…

Appoggiò le mani alle spalle scivolando sulle braccia, senza stringere troppo, solo per imprimere il calore delle mani, perché lei si riavesse e gli rispondesse.

Si colmò del contatto che s'era immaginato, tante volte, inimmaginabile, dal momento che adesso Alain era finito giù nello stesso baratro che aveva avvolto André, per tutta la sua vita.

Strinse le dita, d'istinto, perché avrebbe voluto tirarla a sé e chiuderla nelle braccia, senza fare null'altro che non fosse abbracciarla.

Lei ebbe un sussulto e guardò l'altro.

"Come state?".

L'azzuro ondeggiò scuro, livido, intonato alla coltre scura del cielo.

La luce che lentamente nei giorni scorsi sembrava aver ripreso a brillare era di nuovo scomparsa, inghiottita dalla folle corsa per sfuggire alla morte che li aveva quasi sfiorati laggiù dentro la Parigi che non c'era più. Perché non c'era nulla senza André…

La mente si riebbe.

Carmilla attese qualche istante, per ascoltare almeno il respiro di quello che stava là sotto.

Si guardò attorno per scorgerlo. Gli occhi si sforzarono di superare la penombra delle mura scure e alla fine in un angolo l'intravide.

Una sorta di ammasso buio, chiuso su sé stesso.

Senza respiro quasi, che a passi incerti lei prese ad avvicinarsi.

Le parve tremasse.

S'avvicinò ancora e lo sguardo si posò sul viso scuro coperto di sangue, la camicia, un tempo bianca, anch'essa scura, forse di fango…

No, c'era sangue anche lì.

 _No…_

Si sentì invadere dal tremore d'essere arrivata tardi che uno che si fa pestare a quel modo deve avere un segreto da custodire nel profondo delle viscere, nella carne, dentro l'anima…

 _No…_

S'inginocchiò, le gambe presero a tremare. Ci appoggiò entrambe le mani sul corpo per comprendere se fosse davvero un uomo e non una sorta di creatura abbandonata a sé stessa e disperatamente alla ricerca della fine.

In bilico…

Le mani s'aprirono e spinsero un poco sui muscoli.

"Monsieur…" – sussurrò piano Carmilla – "Monsieur…".

Chiamarlo per nome le pareva troppo ma quello non rispondeva.

"André…".

Lo pronunciò piano il nome, ascoltando la corretta vibrazione della gola che s'esprimeva, che quello non era solo un nome in quel momento. Era una richiesta di vita.

Quello pareva davvero morto.

Il respiro dell'altro si contrasse, udendo il nome, il suono conosciuto, il timbro apparentemente femminile, calmo, dolce.

I muscoli si ritrassero, mostrando istintivamente il volto alla voce diversa dalle altre che l'avevano frustato in quelle dannate ore.

Carmilla riuscì a scorgere i lineamenti, la bocca, i capelli scuri che incorniciavano il viso.

Le dita s'allungarono a spostarli leggermente. La cicatrice sull'occhio sinistro, per quanto incrostata di sangue pareva essersi impressa per altre vie, altri tortuosi sentieri.

L'altra, d'istinto allungò la mano e accarezzò la guancia appena solcata da una leggera barba.

André si ritrasse ancora. Per timore, per rabbia, non ci voleva nulla su di sé che non fossero, per assurdo, calci e pugni, che solo con quelli avrebbe potuto farla finita.

Dannazione alla vita che insiste e preme e vuole esistere e non c'è verso di metterla a tacere.

Il braccio si sollevò e afferrò il polso dell'altra, vicinissima.

Una stretta potente, forte, che immobilizzò la mano a mezz'aria.

L'altra impaurita cercò di liberarsi, ritraendosi.

André aveva improvvisamente aperto gli occhi e s'era ritrovato l'altra vicino, talmente vicino che, d'istinto aveva tentato di difendersi.

Carmilla cercò di svincolare la mano dalla presa che però André strinse ancora più forte.

"Vattene via!" – sibilò tagliente.

La spinse via, con forza e Carmilla si ritrovò a terra, sbattuta all'indietro, ricacciata nell'ardore d'un sentimento che si sarebbe dovuto fermare lì, rispettando la volontà dell'altro.

Nemmeno sapeva chi fosse quella, André, ma il gesto leggero e calmo d'accarezzarlo l'aveva infastidito e rabbiosamente s'era detto che di quel passo non sarebbe accaduto mai che quelli là sopra si sarebbero decisi a farlo fuori.

"Monsieur…vi chiedo perdono…".

"Ho detto di andartene chiunque tu sia!" – digrignò André.

Un colpo di tosse, il palmo a pulirsi la bocca…

Lo sguardo si sollevò alla fine sull'altra che stava lì, immobile.

"Monsieur…io…io mi chiamo Carmilla…sono la figlia di Adeline…l'avete già incontrata…".

Silenzio, la vista intorbidita si concesse un'altra occhiata.

"Vi prego…sono qui per aiutarvi…".

"Non dire idiozie!" - André sputò a terra.

Sangue, misto a fiele e rabbia e disperazione.

"Se volete aiutarmi vedete di andarvene e di lasciarmi in pace…chi vi ha mandato? Quei tre là sopra?".

"No…no…che dite? Mia madre mi ha raccontato la vostra storia e io…non potevo credere che qualcuno potesse osare tanto…perché vi hanno ridotto così…perché?".

La domanda uscì spontanea che davvero Carmilla avrebbe voluto saperlo, perlomeno per tentare di far leva su quel segreto, che forse grazie a quello l'altro avrebbe ritrovato un briciolo di rispetto per sé stesso e avrebbe accettato di salvarsi.

Come, nemmeno Carmilla lo sapeva…

"Un'altra che lo vuole sapere!" – sibilò ironico André.

In un moto di rabbia puntò il ginocchio a terra e spinse il corpo contro di lei.

La forza impressa fece tintinnare la catena che si contrasse assieme al respiro ed al gemito di dolore mentre il corpo avanzava disperato, spezzato e Carmilla si ritrovò la faccia dell'altro addosso, il verde scuro dell'anima lacerata piantato addosso…

"Vi consiglio di andarvene!".

"No!" – s'affrettò a replicare l'altra.

Più quello si ostinava a cacciarla via e più lei sentiva che doveva stare lì.

La giovane fece per allungarsi e sempre seduta a terra, avvicinò a sé una brocca con dell'acqua e delle bende.

"Prego…restate fermo!" – chiosò come se finora nessuno avesse detto nulla all'altro.

Un respiro più fondo da parte del ferito riportò l'intensità dei gesti della mano che passava sulle ferite il panno umido, divenuto ben presto rosso. C'era il sollievo e la rabbia…

"Chi vi ha mandato?" – chiese André piano.

"Nessuno…nessuno sa che sono qui!" – rispose l'altra decisa.

"Volete dire…".

"Mia madre m'ha raccontato la vostra storia e io…io volevo vedere…".

André respirò piano. Prese a muovere le dita intorpidite, che lui non si era potuto difendere. Le nocche erano sbucciate per i calci presi.

Carmilla afferrò la destra.

Lui tentò di ritrarla, non la voleva la dannata pietà d'una giovane, non voleva la pietà di nessuno.

"Un momento ancora…".

Quella passò sopra la pelle una pezza umida. Il sangue rappreso si ridusse e il colorito roseo riprese il sopravvento.

"Quelli là sopra sono degli animali!" – proseguì André tentando di spaventarla e sperando che se ne andasse.

"Lo so…ma non ho paura di loro…" – rispose di filato l'altra.

"Dovreste…se vedranno quello che state facendo…".

"Se voi non glielo direte…mia madre non lo farà di certo!" – trillò la giovane puntando addosso all'altro uno sguardo complice.

"State scherzando con il fuoco…" – proseguì André.

"E sia…vorrà dire che per non bruciarmi mi aiuterete…".

Lo sguardo aggrottato.

"Vi curerò come posso…".

Carmilla s'impose di restare nello sguardo dell'altro. Dio…

Non aveva mai visto tanta triste bellezza nei lineamenti martoriati d'un prigioniero.

"E verrete via da qua!" – sentenziò pensando di cogliere il balzo di gratitudine dell'uomo.

Si scurì invece lo sguardo di André.

"Siete una stupida!" – l'apostrofò sprezzante – "Chi vi ha detto che io voglio uscire?".

La considerazione cinica accompagnò il ritrarsi del corpo. Quei pochi istanti di follia l'avevano distratto. La mente ritornò laggiù, al calore delle fiamme che avevano danzato indemoniate davanti al viso.

"Monsieur, che dite? E' peccato invocare la sofferenza e…".

"La morte?" – proseguì André abbozzando un lieve sorriso. Cinico…

"Sì…volete dirmi che voi intendereste morire? Qui…per mano di questa gente?".

"Siete perspicace!" – sibilò André – "Adesso andatevene…non mi serve qualcuno che mi aiuti a stare meglio, ma…".

"E' per via di quella persona?" – l'interruppe l'altra.

André fu costretto a guardare la giovane. L'infastiva la presenza, lo distraeva…

 _Di che diavolo sta parlando questa?_

"Sì…mia madre mi ha detto che ieri voi avete pronunciato il nome d'una persona…Oscar…".

Lo sguardo sbarrato…

Il suo nome in bocca ad una sconosciuta.

"Oscar…" – ripetè lui piano perché esso non era solo un nome.

Fissò l'altra. Il silenzio indusse la giovane a proseguire nel dubbio che la strada fosse corretta, se solo un nome, quel nome, aveva indotto il prigioniero a sollevare lo sguardo e a prestare attenzione.

"Quelli là fuori hanno detto ecco…che quella persona è morta…".

André sgranò lo sguardo.

Si sorprese…

Si sorprese non tanto alle parole dell'altra, quanto all'assurdo sollievo che ritrovò in esse.

André s'accorse che non ne era rimasto colpito. Si rese conto che il cuore, in qualche modo, s'era acquietato all'assurda e tragica visione e allora forse adesso avrebbe ritrovato la lucidità livida e necessaria per farla davvero finita.

Il dolore era emigrato altrove, l'aveva lasciato e lui ritrovava la forza di pensare come aggirare l'immobilità e…

Farla finita.

"Come fate…".

"Ve l'ho detto…i soldati…".

André rimase zitto.

"Li ho sentiti prima…dicevano che…".

Una smorfia, gli bastava: "Bene…è affare che non vi riguarda. Andatevene adesso!".

"Quella persona…era una donna…".

André sputò a terra di nuovo. La mascella serrata…

 _Dio, Oscar…_

 _Lei era una donna…_

 _Era la sua donna…_

 _Era morta…_

Riceveva l'ennesima conferma.

Avrebbe pianto dopo, in silenzio, per vedere se quel dannato cuore, il suo cuore, si sarebbe spezzato finalmente.

Il dolore scava, Dio, scava giù fin nella parte più nera dell'anima.

Pensava d'essere sceso all'Inferno quando era finito a Saint Petersbourg ma almeno un dubbio ce l'aveva. No, l'Inferno non si spande nel dubbio, perché il dubbio lascia aperte le porte.

L'Inferno si nutre delle certezze, ch'esse sublimano l'impossibilità di mutare verso alle cose, ai fatti.

I corpi incandescenti schiacciati contro i vetri…

 _Dio, almeno…_

Se davvero era morta là dentro, almeno c'era da consolarsi che non l'avevano presa e…

Lei era una donna e André lo sapeva quello che i soldati facevano alle donne quando le donne non erano più nessuno.

Se poi erano anche donne nobili, i soldati lo volevano sentire addosso l'odore della nobiltà, violarla quella carne…

 _Dio…_

Strinse i pugni, il nome sibilato e stretto tra le labbra. Quello poteva permetterselo, ma non voleva spettatori, che l'altra non sapeva nulla di quella storia e nessuno era degno di saperne di più.

"Vattene!" – gridò più forte tanto che Carmilla trasalì.

Guardò l'altro atterrita e s'impose di uscire, confusa e disorientata, non al punto di comprendere che se fosse rimasta e quelli di sopra fossero scesi e si fossero accorti di lei, lei non avrebbe più avuto alcuna possibilità di salvare quell'uomo.

"Mi dispiace…" – sussurrò piano osservando di sbieco il corpo a terra, ascoltando il respiro veloce, i colpi di tosse, il destino che s'accaniva, e lei stupida, non s'era nemmeno resa conto d'aver infierito forse più dei dannati soldati.

Adesso pareva che nulla avrebbe distolto l'altro dal perseguire fino in fondo il suo proposito.

Lo sguardo basso impose al soldato di avvicinarsi.

S'inchinò fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il viso di lei e si permise sì, si permise di scostare i capelli, che almeno doveva capire se lei fosse ancora viva. Bagnata fradicia…

Il nome sussurrato…

"Comandante…".

Di nuovo la stessa assurda litania.

"Devo tornare a Parigi…André non troverà più nulla quando arriverà a Rue de Forges…devo ritrovarlo…".

L'acqua impregnava i vestiti, il viso era freddo e umido, la pelle bianca.

La schiena piegata dallo spasmo trattenuto d'un colpo di tosse.

"Dannazione…ci mancherebbe che uscissimo adesso!" – replicò Alain – "Ha ripreso a piovere e voi…".

Sì, si permise d'allungare la mano appoggiando il palmo alla fronte. Dovette attendere qualche istante perché la propria pelle scaldasse l'altra e l'asciugasse consentendo di comprendere…

"Cristo…avete la febbre!".

Si rialzò Alain…

"Non potete certo tornare a Parigi adesso…tra qualche ora sarà buio…e lo sapete meglio di me che Port Saint Antoine è la più presidiata di tutte! Sarebbe una follia!".

"Bernard abita là…".

La voce scivolava in una sorta di nenia lamentosa, indegna del suo comandante.

Il dolore scava dannazione e corrode le forze e asciuga il sangue…

"Avete visto di cosa sono stati capaci quelli! Temo che la gente che abitava alla corte…si saranno salvati in pochi…".

"Mi spiace…".

Il viso s'abbassò ancora e ancora.

C'erano state rivolte ovunque che a poco a poco avrebbero preso ad infuocare la città, tutte intorno a loro, ma lei aveva da ritrovare sé stessa adesso, che la sua rivolta lei l'aveva già vissuta e non c'era verso che di quelle dannate discussioni per rendere uguali tutti gli uomini lei non se ne sarebbe fatta un'accidente di niente. Non da sola…

"Alain ascolta, non voglio certo rischiare la mia vita, né la tua, ma André è là fuori. Non so nemmeno se sia tornato a Parigi…cosa farà quando non troverà la casa? Dove andrà?".

"L'avete detto voi…voi volete andare da Bernard e così farà lui…ci ritroveremo là…".

"Non si tratta solo di questo…io…io…non posso restare qui senza sapere dove si trova, se sta bene…e anche lui…non sa che siamo fuggiti. Cosa pensi che proverà quando vedrà quello che accaduto? Non lo sa che siamo vivi…".

Il plurale forzatamente imposto non ingannò Alain.

Separarsi era divenuto scenario impensabile.

Alain strinse i pugni.

L'altra non lo voleva ammettere, né avrebbe mai avuto carattere per rivelarlo che stava impazzendo.

L'intuì il soldato dalla voce un poco persa che faticava a contrapporsi alla sua, in un tono vago, mentre il corpo aveva preso a tremare di freddo, di rabbia, d'imponenza.

Che importanza poteva avere adesso?

Lui la voleva lì, viva, lontano dall'Inferno e ce l'avrebbe tenuta a tutti i costi, che aveva imparato a conoscerla e Dio, quella era così testarda e…

Dio, lei era la donna di André.

Eppure Alain se ne stava in piedi, davanti a lei e avrebbe solo voluto scivolare addosso al corpo freddo, abbracciarlo e spingerlo indietro e tenerlo lì, senza fare nulla se non averlo lì, sotto di sé.

Si stupì che la febbre e le pallottole e…

Dio, lo sguardo era cambiato.

Non era più gelido come un tempo. Limpidamente scuro, lasciava trasparire l'abbandono del corpo all'amplesso dell'uomo che amava e poi il sussulto lieve dei muscoli che si contraevano stretti, avvolti, nelle braccia dello stesso uomo.

Glielo vide addosso _quell'amore,_ che era ancora di più _dell'amarsi…_

Era _essere l'altro_ , infinitamente dispersi nell'altro, che da soli non s'era neppure più capaci di respirare.

Sbuffò Alain e si diede del pazzo.

Ci mancavano solo quei dannati pensieri.

Che furono proprio quei dannati pensieri che l'ispirarono a cacciar fuori le parole più assurde che gli sarebbero mai potute venire in mente.

"Siete bagnata fino alle ossa…è meglio che vi togliate i vestiti e li mettiate ad asciugare. Andrò giù a prendere l'acqua e a cercare qualcosa da mangiare…".

"Alain….no, non posso, devo andare…".

Oscar non fece in tempo a terminare che Alain le prese il viso, le dita si strinsero attorno. La mano era grande e forte, la costrinse a sollevare lo sguardo.

La voce uscì calma e ferma, assurdamente velata da un tono suadente e cinico.

"Se non vi togliete immediatamente i vestiti da sola giuro che lo farò io e senza badare al fatto che siete il mio comandante! E che siete una donna! Maledizione!" – sciorinò, voce ferma e potente.

Un sussulto…

"Come ti permetti…".

"Comandante, ho fatto una promessa ad André. Gli ho promesso che vi avrei aiutato! Ve lo rammentate vero, a Pont Notre Dame?".

La mascella si serrò che laggiù s'era fermato anche il suo di cuore.

 _Buio…_

 _Freddo…_

"Bene…è necessario che voi vi togliate questi dannati vestiti di dosso perché s'asciughino. Resteremo qui dentro almeno fino a quando non avremo capito cosa fare!".

Alain si bloccò in attesa del riscontro alla proposta.

Un ultimo affondo…

Casomai lei non avesse compreso le intenzioni.

"Allora lo fate da sola o devo levarveli io di dosso?".

Una provocazione inammissibile…

Suadente, sì, che fu Alain a contrarsi di poco e le mani istintivamente corsero alle braccia di lei, per tenerla lì e vedere se l'avesse capito che lui faceva sul serio.

Tutto a fin di bene eppure…

Alain la fissò di nuovo, come a non ammetter repliche.

La voleva lì, dannazione…

Oscar strinse i pugni e serrò le labbra, per non piangere.

Come un tempo.

Come sempre era stato nella sua vita.

Abbassò lo sguardo perché non riusciva più a sostenere quello di Alain. Aveva paura ma non poteva mostrarsi vulnerabile. E l'altro scambiò il silenzio per testarda contrapposizione alla sua proposta, scivolando nel dubbio che il comandante non appena ne avesse avuto l'occasione si sarebbe fatto beffe di lui e se ne sarebbe andata e né lui, né le sue parole l'avrebbero fermata.

La stizza imposta dal ragionamento impose alle dita di muoversi, che l'immobilità dell'altra alimentava il nervoso e l'impotenza.

Le dita s'allungarono verso la camicia e presero…

I riflessi furono risoluti…

Una manata e l'altra se lo scostò di dosso…

"Che ti prende?" – chiese furiosa, anche s'era stata lei a costringere l'altro a farsi avanti e a colmare l'inerzia.

"Prego…lasciate fare…" – balbettò Alain che aveva compreso d'essersi spinto troppo oltre ma…

Dio, le dita si muovevano in quella direzione.

"Non t'azzardare!" – replicò lei fissandolo di sbieco.

L'altro tentò di mantenersi calmo. Se l'era cercata, tanto valeva sfruttare la sorpresa e l'indignazione, per farle comprendere che adesso non era il momento di farsi prendere da istinti di fuga. Non c'era nulla là fuori che valesse tanto da rischiare da vita…

Nemmeno André.

"Comandante, scusatemi, vi prego…fate come vi ho chiesto…adesso è impossibile andare da qualsiasi parte. Domani vedremo cosa fare, ma ora….".

Le labbra serrate cedettero ad un freddo consenso.

"Va bene Alain. Ho capito. Ma tu esci per favore. Al fuoco ci penserò io…".

E no, l'altro non si fidava.

Aveva imparato a conoscerla _quella…_

"No…comandante. Dovete scusare la mia mancanza di rispetto…ve lo dico apertamente…non mi fido di voi!".

"Impertinente!" – l'apostrofò l'altra.

"E sia…mi volterò e non vi guarderò…ma resterò qui fino a quando non vi sarete tolta quella roba. Poi porterò i vestiti ad asciugare così sarò sicuro che non mi giocherete un brutto scherzo!".

La rabbia crebbe…

S'alzò di scatto, lo sguardo serio e minaccioso si piantò sull'altro.

Ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con l'altro…

Gli occhi scuri e…

Dio, l'altro pareva si divertisse a mettere in scena la pantomima. Non era così, semplicemente l'altro ci stava affondando nell'azzurro cupo e furioso.

"Alain, non puoi parlarmi in questo modo. E non puoi dirmi quello che devo fare. Esci immediatamente da questa stanza. Non fuggirò, te lo prometto ma non ti consento questa mancanza di rispetto!".

Gli occhi sfoderarono il consueto fuoco rabbioso.

Alain indietreggiò accennando finalmente ad un sorriso quasi scanzonato a cui lei non seppe come reagire.

"Bentornata comandante! Finalmente. Bene, se mi date la vostra parola allora mi fido di voi. Non potreste mai mentirmi. Vi lascio sola ma badate che al minimo sospetto io rientro e…"- ridacchiò grattandosi la testa.

Fece per uscire, l'altra sollevò la mano per colpirlo, urlò il nome per mandarlo a quel paese.

La porta si chiuse e lei ricadde giù, affondando nel letto, il respiro spezzato e si maledisse lei, per essere uscita da Parigi.

Non sapeva come sarebbe riuscita a sopportare la lontananza, il pensiero che André fosse solo.

Lei era sola.

Si chiedeva a cosa stesse pensando e come si sarebbe sentito non trovandola, non sapendo più dove fosse.

Forse la stessa cosa che ora sentiva lei, il vuoto, l'abisso, il terrore di perderlo, di non riuscire più a trovarlo e a ritrovarsi.

"Carmilla che t'è saltato in testa!".

La madre afferrò la figlia per un braccio, dopo che l'altra l'aveva preceduta fuori dalla casa e le due s'erano ritrovate sul sentiero che riportava in paese.

Lo sguardo sbarrato della giovane non impedì alla madre di mollarle un ceffone, mentre le lacrime erano lì a premere nella gola.

"Lo sai quello che ti ho sempre raccontato di quella casa e di quella gente…ho sbagliato a dirti di quell'uomo ma non credevo saresti stata così avventata da andare fin là sotto a cercarlo…quelli non scherzano!".

Adeline camminava su e giù formando un leggero sentiero nell'erba calpestata. La gonna s'era riempita di spighe selvatiche ed erbette appiccicose.

La figlia, muta, s'appigliò all'ultima considerazione.

"Madre…".

Poi, siccome la donna pareva perduta nei meandri delle sue paure, l'afferrò per la mano, inforcando il sentiero verso il paese.

"Che hai adesso?" – chiedeva l'altra sentendosi trascinare.

Giù, giù fino al paese che Carmilla attraversò sotto lo sguardo dei paesani che osservavano il passo risoluto delle conoscenti.

Il sentiero riprese a salire infilandosi di nuovo nella campagna selvatica e profumata.

Ondeggiava il cielo colmato dalle tinte opache e calde del tramonto.

Carmilla, sempre camminando, afferrò due lunghi steli di margherite, strappandole. Continuò a passo spedito finchè le due donne si ritrovarono ad una piccola cappella, poco più che un muretto in pietra e sopra la statuetta di Notre Dame bianca, solo un poco sporcata dal tempo e dalle intemperie.

" _Notre Dame_ …" – sibilò Carmilla rivolta alla madre.

L'altra si staccò a forza intuendo il ragionamento e la supplica.

Carmilla sistemò i fiori ai piedi della statuina: "Vi sembra giusto ciò che sta accadendo madre?".

"No, lo sai anche tu che non ho mai tollerato una simile violenza. Ma noi non possiamo fare niente…".

"Proviamoci!".

"Carmilla tu non ti rendi conto. Quell'uomo è un prigioniero…è stato portato nella sua casa perché il padrone vuole sapere qualcosa da lui…".

"E poi lo ammazzerà! Ve lo ripeto madre…vi sembra giusto? Ci rechiamo tutte le domeniche in chiesa e preghiamo e…e Notre Dame non ci ha insegnato a restare con le mani in mano di fronte ad un'ingiustizia…".

"Il padrone…lui è nobile…loro…".

"Loro lo vogliono ammazzare quell'uomo…qualsiasi cosa sappia non può valere tanto quanto la sua vita! Non c'è niente là fuori che valga la sua vita e perciò noi dobbiamo aiutarlo…".

"Che cosa hai sentito?" – chiese la madre per comprendere fino a che punto la figlia fosse coinvolta.

Dio, quella storia adesso rivelava i suoi contorni più assurdi e macabri…

"Quelli…non ho capito bene…hanno detto che quell'uomo era il servo di una famiglia nobile e che era un soldato. Era alla Bastiglia…si chiama così quel posto…a Parigi?".

"Sì, era alla Bastiglia…".

"Ho sentito il nome, lo stesso nome che avete pronunciato ieri sera…è la stessa persona?".

"Sì…" – annuì Adeline disarmata.

"Ecco perché André non vuole salvarsi!" – gridò Carmilla.

"André?" – balbettò Adeline – "Da quando in qua ti sei presa il diritto di chiamare quell'uomo per nome?".

"Maman vi prego, dobbiamo fare qualcosa per lui. Sta soffrendo, sta male e se verrà picchiato di nuovo non sopravviverà. A dire il vero credo che lui non voglia proprio vivere! Quando gli ho detto che quella persona era morta…".

"Cosa gli hai detto? Ma sei diventata matta? Tu non avresti nemmeno dovuto parlargli!" – replicò la madre, afferrando la figlia per un braccio.

Che l'altra era sveglia davvero, ma stava imboccando un sentiero pericoloso per sé stessa e per tutti quelli che…

Adeline mollò la presa. Così non s'andava da nessuna parte. La figlia aveva dannatamente ragione.

Anche lei era rimasta colpita da quello che era accaduto. Non aveva mai assistito ad una barbarie simile ma aveva intravisto nella disperazione del prigioniero una grande dignità, un coraggio minimamente scalfito dalla furia dei soldati.

Erano anni che Adeline e altri giù in paese si lamentavano ogni santo giorno delle protervie dei soldati del generale e della tirannia dell'uomo che s'atteggiava a padrone di tutti, cose, bestie e persone.

Carmilla si divincolò e si liberò dalla presa.

"Maman…ascoltatemi! Se non facciamo qualcosa noi quelli lo ammazzeranno! Non vi rimorde la coscienza?".

Gli occhi della giovane brillavano.

Carmilla era una ragazza sveglia, a tal punto che s'era cucita addosso una corazza di disincanto e scetticismo verso chiunque le s'avvicinasse mentre adesso, nemmeno era dato comprendere come, s'era ritrovata coinvolta al punto d'accettare di sfidare la sorte.

"Sei un'incosciente!" – sibilò la madre.

"Non mi avete insegnato a vivere così, maman…voi e nostro padre…lo sapete bene com'è stata la sua vita!".

L'accenno all'esistenza del marito ch'era vissuto per difendere il suo padrone, per onorare il suo ruolo di subalterno, risvegliò rabbia e dolore.

La madre tornò ad osservare la figlia.

"Ora andiamo. Proverò a parlare con Horace…ma non dire a nessuno quello che hai visto, altrimenti potremmo passare dei guai…".

"Madre…domani…domani voglio venire con voi…oggi…m'ha mandato fuori…ha detto che non vuole essere aiutato…".

"Bambina mia…quell'uomo deve aver passato le pene dell'Inferno eppure ha dimostrato d'esser senz'altro più saggio di te. Non vuole che tu venga scoperta. Ecco perché ti ha mandato via!".

Carmilla non era convinta. Altro ronzava per la testa…

"E' per via di quella donna?" – insinuò per saperne di più.

"Non ne so molto, te l'ho già detto…ma se quelli hanno detto la verità…allora è possibile che davvero la figlia di quel generale sia diventata un militare e se era lei a comandare i soldati che hanno assaltato la Bastiglia…oh…adesso comprendo l'ira del padrone…non ha mai fatto mistero di disprezzare chiunque si mettesse contro i nobili…".

"Allora era vera…la vostra storia era vera…".

"Carmilla…per quanto assurda direi di sì, quella storia era vera. Temo che il generale…me le ricordo le sue parole quando quell'altro lasciò la casa. Una donna educata a diventare un soldato…una follia…il generale la giudicò una follia! Temo che adesso voglia solo vendicarsi…ecco…"

 _Dannata febbre…_

Brividi di freddo contrassero i muscoli. Forse dieci miglia sarebbe riuscita a farle in quello stato.

La pioggia insisteva, silenziosa, a rammentarle che lei non era più la stessa di un tempo.

Si osservò le mani allargando e chiudendo le dita. Le facevano male. Forse aveva stretto talmente forte le redini che adesso le facevano male.

Le chiuse le mani ritrovandosele vuote.

Le mancava, chiuderle addosso a lui, e aprirle e accarezzare la pelle…

Dannazione Alain aveva ragione. Non poteva permettersi di stare male di nuovo. Doveva asciugarsi, scaldarsi e così il giorno dopo sarebbe ripartita per Parigi.

Si tolse i vestiti e li mise vicino al fuoco ch'era riuscita ad accendere. Si raggomitolò in una coperta e si mise a sedere di fronte alle fiamme, abbracciandosi, appoggiando la testa sulle ginocchia, lasciandosi cullare dai bagliori di luce che riverberavano nella stanza, fissandoli e perdendosi nel calore che rianimava i muscoli e la coscienza mentre ombre vaghe danzavano sui muri.

Ombre tante volte osservate da piccola, affondata nel suo letto, in solitudine, pensando alla giornata trascorsa con André e a quello che avrebbero combinato il giorno dopo.

Ombre, le stesse che aveva osservato alle spalle di lui, mentre, vicinissima al volto, accarezzava i capelli, anche se lui dormiva, leggera, lasciandosi andare alle linee del viso, percorrendole con le dita, fino a svegliarlo, e allora lui si voltava senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi e l'abbracciava…

Il respiro si perse.

Sentì bussare. I muscoli intorpiditi faticarono a sollevarsi per ritrovare una posa più dignitosa.

L'altro era pur sempre un uomo, un soldato. Almeno aveva bussato.

"Avanti".

L'arroganza dimostrata poco prima era svanita, tutta una messinscena, che Alain entrò di schiena, le braccia abbracciate ad una pila di vestiti e coperte e sopra un paniere.

Quasi le strappò un mezzo sorriso, tutti quei salamelecchi, e poco prima le avrebbe tolto lui stesso i vestiti di dosso.

"Alain non essere ridicolo, entra e lascia perdere quelle buffonate. Mi fido di te e non credo che saresti il tipo da approfittare di questa…sì, insomma…".

Alain non s'azzardò a voltarsi, prendendosi il tempo di mandar giù la battutaccia.  
Che dargli del gentiluomo non era mica un complimento per lui, soprattutto se rammentava che ci faceva lui alle donne, quasi tutte quelle che aveva conosciuto.

E c'era che adesso…

 _Se non mi conosceste così bene comandante, direi che vi state sbagliando…ma avete ragione…vi fidate di me e io…dovrò…_

Inconcepibile persino pensarla una simile visione.

Alain posò tutto sul tavolo. Poi si guardò attorno e la vide rannicchiata nell'angolo destro del camino.

Assorta a fissare la fiamma che ardeva, come a volersi perdere nella luce e lasciarsi accecare dal bagliore.

Intorno…

Nessuna luce.

Persino le ombre…

Per assurdo che fosse, parevano fossero scomparse persino quelle.

"Comandante…io…" – Alain non sapeva che dire. S'era spinto troppo oltre, che a recitare parti troppo ardite poi si rischia di sfigurare se non le si sa sostenere fino in fondo.

C'era che il comandante era pur sempre donna intelligente e l'aveva riconosciuta la recita. S'era spaventata solo un po' perché da uno come Alain non ci si sarebbe aspettati una simile farsa.

"Alain, ascolta, sono…siamo adulti tutt'e due. Ti sono riconoscente per le tue premure ma immagino che anche tu sia bagnato e debba asciugarti. Fai pure, basta che ti sbrighi e mi lasci in pace!".

Risoluta come sempre e dannatamente dolente fu la considerazione. Oscar aveva fretta di tornare nella sua oscurità e non gl'interessavano i salamelecchi di rango o le belle maniere che l'altro aveva fintamente tentato di mettere in scena.

Ci aveva pensato lei come al solito.

In fondo era lei che aveva sempre dato gli ordini e aveva sempre saputo farlo molto bene.

"Bene comandante. Allora credo che verrò a scaldarmi accanto al fuoco…".

Nessuna risposta.

Dopo la breve parentesi lei era già tornata ai suoi pensieri. Se n'era andata di nuovo, lontano, nel silenzio che sempre l'aveva accompagnata da quando la conosceva.

Non era mai stata persona loquace, questo l'aveva capito, e quella non era certo la situazione più adatta per fare conversazione. Anche lo sguardo era mutato ma Alain si rese conto che solo alla presenza di André esso prendeva le distanze dalla freddezza del passato.

Solo André la comprendeva sempre e sapeva cogliere le sfumature dei silenzi.

Persino di quelli.

Si spogliò, i vestiti appesi accanto a quelli di lei, si sedette accanto al fuoco, coprendosi alla meno peggio con una coperta.

Rimasero così, a lungo, in silenzio, ciascuno preso dai propri pensieri, dalle proprie preoccupazioni mentre fuori la pioggia batteva incessante, quasi che spinta da raffiche di vento sarebbe entrata pima o poi.

I vetri tremavano provocando un rumore stonato.

Alain fu il primo a rompere quella sospensione.

"Comandante…dovete mangiare qualcosa. E poi è bene che andiate a riposare, non credo che restare sveglia tutta la notte vi farà stare meglio…".

Nessuna risposta, lo sguardo perduto nel fuoco, lei chiusa nel suo silenzio.

Ripeté la proposta con tono cantilenante, quasi paterno.

Si ritrovò gli occhi di lei addosso e quasi sobbalzò.

Si osservarono, un istante, il tempo che lui s'allungasse ad afferrare il paniere per porgerlo e poi voltare di nuovo lo sguardo, che non c'era verso, non ci riusciva a restare con gli occhi di lei addosso.

Balbettò mentre il viso s'accalorava.

Dannazione, mai gli era accaduto con una donna, di ritrovarsi a balbettare.

Con Laure…

Solo con lei, certo, ma lei era…

Era così diversa.

"Resterò qui, vicino al fuoco…voi…".

Sottinteso era l'utilizzo dell'unico letto. Alain adesso ce l'aveva chiara la perplessità saltata agli occhi mentre entrava nella stanza e dava il consenso all'oste che quella sarebbe andata bene.

Era la disposizione del mobilio che l'aveva colpito. C'era un solo letto…

Ma lui c'era abituato a dormire per terra.

Solo non c'era abituato a ritrovarsi un comandante così…

Diversa da quella che aveva conosciuto.

Lo sguardo, il corpo, i gesti, il tono della voce, tutto morbidamente arreso e complice, tutto sapientemente modellato e reso vivo dall'amore dell'uomo che non era lì e chissà dov'era.

Se lo chiese Alain mentre…

"Alain?".

"Sì comandante?".

"Credo sia ora…sì credo sia meglio che tu la smetta di chiamarmi così…".

"Comandante?" – replicò lui sospreso e stranito.

Annullare le distanze, anche solo eliminando un grado militaresco, non era bene.

Non andava affatto bene.

Eppure…

"Ormai non sono più il tuo comandante, non sono più il comandante di nessuno. Chiamami Oscar, semplicemente. Sarebbe meno pericoloso se qualcuno ci sentisse…direi che possiamo anche darci del tu…" – il tono era triste, quasi rassegnato.

Addirittura…

"Comand…sì…io…non credo…" – balbettò l'altro preso in contropiede.

Le distanze lui le aveva annullate da un pezzo nella testa ma nella realtà, no e neppure questo andava bene.

Si stropicciò le mani una con l'altra. Si ritrovò teso e disorientato e stranamente lusingato.

Aveva abbassato la guardia e adesso si ritrovava con le spalle al muro, che quelle distanze venivano meno per ragioni ben precise non certo perché l'altra l'avesse accolto nella sua vita.

"Mi meraviglio di te Alain…" – sussurrò lei.

"Cosa?".

"Non hai visto il padrone della locanda?".

"Oh…sì…vi riferite a quello?".

"L'ho notato sai come ci guardava…".

"Siamo lontani da Parigi…non credo che da queste parti si sappia nulla della storia dei Soldati della Guardia…".

"E' possibile ma non è il caso di rischiare. Se qualcuno ti sentisse si chiederebbe chi sono io e chi sei tu…i nostri nomi saranno meno impegnativi…".

Lucida e disarmante considerazione.

Alain si diede dell'idiota, di nuovo.

"Ci proverò…non sarà facile. Per me resterete sempre il mio comandante, ma…se siete voi a chiedermelo…non sono abituato a vedervi…ecco…insomma a vederti…. semplicemente come Oscar…".

"No…" – sibilò lei in tono cinico – "Sei un tipo sveglio, non credo ti sarà difficile. Quella carica non esiste più e per quanto mi riguarda non ha più nessun valore. Vorrei solo tornare a Parigi…rivedere André…del resto non m'importa molto…".

 _Ecco –_ si disse Alain – _Tu non ci hai mica pensato ad André! Tu non l'hai mica visto quando s'andava a Parigi, di ronda, alla sera, e lui era lì, lo sguardo su di te e se qualche imbecille s'azzardava a sollevare gli occhi su di te, quello quasi impazziva, anche se se ne restava immobile, fermo, inchiodato al suo destino, che tanto tu eri brava a cavartela anche da sola!_

 _Ecco, che dirà Andrè quando sentirà che posso chiamarti per nome?_

Non se l'aspettava Alain.

Anche se l'altra una spiegazione a quel cambiamento l'aveva data, il semplice fatto di pronunciare il nome di battesimo, di lasciarlo uscire dalle labbra, l'inebriò di una strana euforia, come se lei, anche solo attraverso il nome, avesse finito per appartenergli un poco di più, un poco più di prima.

"Oscar…vi…scusate…io…tu…".

L'altra si voltò e sorrise. Così impacciato il Soldato della Guardia proprio non se lo rammentava.

L'aveva quasi ammazzata a Place Dauphine, nemmeno l'anno scorso.

L'aveva giudicata un'arrogante nobile, viziata e viziosa…

"Non dovete temere…no…scusate…non devi temere. André…lo ritroveremo. Bernard è dalla nostra parte e André andrà da lui e noi non dovremo fare altro che comportarci nella stessa maniera…".

"Domani mattina…sì…vorrei provare…" – si tradì lei.

Ce ne voleva a mettere in bocca ad Alain il confidenziale tu.

Meno ce ne volle a comportarsi come se quel tu fosse sempre scorso tra loro.

Lui s'alzò di scatto e si parò davanti. Non potè fare a meno d'osservarla allora e imprecò fra sé e sé per quel gesto, per l'imprudenza.

L'osservò nello sguardo intenso, azzurro, ormai privo di calma e serenità dove s'agitavano dolore e sofferenza per la lontananza, l'assenza, insopportabilmente assoluta.

Dentro di lui invece s'agitavano mille pensieri, mille dubbi.

Era la donna del suo migliore amico. Era e sarebbe stata sempre il suo comandante. Aveva promesso di proteggerla e…

"Non dovrai muoverti da qui! Almeno per il momento. E' meglio che a Parigi ritorni la calma. Poi valuteremo cosa fare ma domani sarebbe troppo presto. Chi ci dice che quelli non stiano ancora lì a cercarci? Se sarà necessario io…".

Si morse il labbro Alain che s'era dimenticato d'essere in brache di tela, mezzo nudo, la coperta troppo esigua per coprirlo.

S'erano dati del tu ma non fino a quel punto…

Adesso temeva il peggio e se a lei fosse capitato qualcosa…

No, al diavolo, non poteva perdere anche lei!

Forse era meglio quando la detestava, quando l'avrebbe volentieri tolta di mezzo.

I commenti beceri dei vecchi compagni, laggiù alla Concergierie…

Dio…

Erano soldati…

Se lo ricordava anche lui quello che i soldati facevano alle donne quando ne avevano una tra le mani…

Oscar si contrasse.

Lo sguardo imbarazzato s'avventurò per un pericoloso crinale, che a sfidare l'altro lei non ci metteva niente.

"Non vorrai che io resti qui?" – domandò sarcastica.

"Sì" – a bruciapelo.

"Non oserai!".

"Sì invece, dannazione…".

Il confidenziale tu s'espanse come lava che trapassa il cratere e s'allarga fino ad invadere ogni pertugio.

Si piegò un poco Alain e l'afferrò per le braccia e se la trascinò su fino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia.

La coperta divenne straccio relegato al pavimento.

Gli occhi scuri, lo sguardo severo…

Il torso nudo, le braccia forti.

"Non mi costringere…non ti tengo certo qui perché ho voglia di divertirmi!".

Chiosa azzardata.

Vista la posa poi…

Alain se l'era cercata stavolta, fino in fondo.

Il corpo si contrasse, lei s'irrigidì, l'altro strinse le dita sulle braccia.

"Che vorresti fare?" – lo sfidò lei. Lo sapeva che tutto era a fin di bene ma quel tono era troppo sopra le righe.

"Ci diamo del tu adesso…giusto?" – replicò Alain sarcastico.

Silenzio.

"Bene…dato che conosco la tua proverbiale testardaggine e dato che non ho voglia di rischiare la vita un'altra volta…".

Silenzio contratto…

"Ti dico che se mi costringerai ti terrò qui anche con la forza se necessario!".

"Alain…".

"Sei intelligente…non t'è sfuggito che il nostro oste di sotto ha la vista buona…la mia mano sulla spada…me l'ha vista tenere lì per tutto il tempo…con il che gli ho fatto intendere che se si fosse azzardato a fare un gesto di troppo la prima gola ad essere tagliata sarebbe stata la sua. Non voglio rischiare oltre…ho bisogno di te Oscar…".

Silenzio stupito…

"Mi hai capito bene…non posso farcela da solo e tu non stai bene. Se a qualcuno verrà in mente di comprendere quanto denaro possediamo non credi che essere in due a difendersi sarebbe decisamente meglio che esser io solo e tu…".

Alain appoggiò la mano sulla fronte, di nuovo.

Calore soffocato…

Contatto deciso…

I muscoli si contrassero…

 _Dio…_

"Tu hai la febbre…sei riuscita a stare meglio quando ti sei riposata a Rue des Forges…e può darsi che accadrà di nuovo…".

"Non…".

"Al diavolo!".

Alain strinse le dita, di più e questa volta se la tirò addosso. Le mani corsero alla schiena.

La bocca s'accostò all'orecchio.

"Non costringermi…lo faccio per te e per André…lui non mi perdonerebbe mai d'averti lasciato fare di testa tua…".

La voce s'impose, di nuovo suadente, bassa, timbrata.

La febbre indusse l'abbandono…

Alain se la strinse addosso per sorreggerla che il corpo gemette in silenzio piegato dalla fatica, dalla lontananza, dalla disperazione.

"No!" – debole, senza respiro, senza capacità d'opporsi.

"Sì invece! Anch'io sono stanco…devo riprendere le forze. Nemmeno io mi fido di quelli là sotto e comunque siamo vicini a Fabourg Saint Antoine…c'impiegheremo poco a tornare…".

Se la strinse addosso e…

 _Al diavolo, Alain, sei proprio un idiota!_

 _Ha paura. Ha paura per André e tu la minacci di…_

Provò a staccarsi, non era facile che l'altro era forte.

La testardaggine di Alain ebbe la meglio.

La testa s'abbandonò alla spalla dell'uomo. Da quanto non s'appoggiava a qualcuno…

Non aveva più forze…

"Devi riposare…".

Le mani restarono lì alla schiena e s'aprirono e s'impressero sui muscoli mentre i muscoli s'imprimevano nelle dita.

Lei era così dunque…

L'aveva minacciata con quella chiosa idiota. Che adesso era lui a spaventarsi, perché non se l'immaginava che lei fosse così.

Non ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi con lei…

L'avrebbe semplicemente…

Amata.

Respirò piano Alain e poi a piccoli passi l'aiutò a sedersi sul letto. S'inginocchiò.

"Perdonami…sono un'idiota…".

Non c'era verso però.

Alain era un'idiota ma lei era dannatamente cambiata. La durezza era scomparsa e nello sguardo aleggiava il desiderio di tornare a stringersi all'uomo che non era lì.

E a lui venne d'istinto di farlo, di nuovo, d'abbracciarla, anche se non era quell'altro, per rammentarle ch'era viva…

Almeno quello.

 _Ti ostini ad esser forte e risoluta…_

 _Non lo sei in fondo, non come vorresti far intendere a tutti._

 _André l'ha sempre saputo, lui sì!_

 _Ed io sono un'idiota perché non ci credevo…_

 _Eppure…_

 _E alla fine…_

 _Scopro che non sei debole, non lo sei affatto, non sei nemmeno quello._

 _Lo so che non c'è bisogno di proteggerti ma non posso fare altrimenti._

 _Sono proprio un'imbecille!_

 _Sarà meglio che ti lasci in pace…_

 _E che ti tolga gli occhi di dosso altrimenti…_

"Cerca di…riposare…" – s'affrettò a dire staccandosi.

Gli parve che l'altra non avrebbe retto il distacco.

S'illuse che sarebbe anche potuto essere così…

 _Divertirsi!_

 _Che idiota!_

Si voltò e rimase qualche istante a fissare il fuoco nel camino.

Un sospiro più fondo che a dormir per terra non era tanto simpatico ma mai le avrebbe mancato di rispetto in quel modo, nemmeno se glielo avesse chiesto lei.

Il confidenziale tu s'era disperso.

 _Dannazione a quella…_

Lo sguardo si sgranò…

 _Dio, in che razza di guaio ti stai cacciando?_

 _Sei davvero un figlio di puttana…_

 _Te lo ricordi quando con quegli avanzi di galera dei tuoi compagni tentavate d'immaginare come fosse lei…_

 _Lei è così…_

"Alain…".

"Sì…com…Oscar…".

"Sei un idiota!" – la voce bassa, sofferente.

"Lo so…perdonatemi…".

"E sia…" – gli occhi erano chiusi, le tempie pulsavano, la coscienza vagava ma l'orientamento era ancora vigile.

"Alain…".

Silenzio…

"Sì…com…Oscar?".

"Non vorrai dormire per terra?".

"Cosa? Io…non mi sembra opportuno…" – chiosò lui intuendo la proposta dell'altra.

"Ne convengo…".

Silenzio imbarazzato.

Alain l'osservò. Lei era rimasta seduta, lo sguardo basso, che il viso non riusciva ad intravederlo, i capelli un poco arruffati dalla battaglia che aveva appena perso. Ma si sa com'era il comandante, la guerra la voleva vincere lei…

A suo modo e per imperscrutabili disegni.

 _Dannazione Oscar…_

"Non c'è nulla di opportuno in quello che sta accadendo. Come non mi sembra opportuno che tu dorma per terra…ci sarai anche abituato ma mi hai appena detto che entrambi dobbiamo recuperare le forze…".

"Ho capito mai io…".

"Non essere stupido…mi fido di te…".

 _Dannazione, di nuovo!_

Una smorfia di disapprovazione, che lei si fidava di lui, ma lui mica si fidava di sé stesso. In che razza di guaio…

"Avanti…ho capito che intendevi dire…prima…sei un idiota ma…".

Un respiro fondo e rassegnato: "Divertirsi!".

Il tono calcò sul termine…

 _Che idiozia!_

"Divertirsi…scusate…" – replicò l'altro.

"Ho detto che ho capito…era una provocazione…".

 _Se la vuoi mettere così…_

 _A tuo rischio e pericolo!_

Alain si morse il labbro di nuovo.

Gli parve di sentire le dita informicolirsi.

Era stanco, sì, lo era anche lui. Non aveva chiuso occhio che per un'ora forse in quel dannato pagliaio e aveva bisogno di dormire.

Ecco, avrebbe fatto quello, dormire.

Il soffitto giallognolo…

Alain prese a fissare quello insistendo a cercare ogni possibile crepa, ragnatela, insetto. Non c'era da scherzare in quelle locande di periferia.

Sussultò…

"Grazie…".

Solo una parola gli parve di sentire. Se n'era uscita dalle labbra, spinta fuori a forza perché quell'uomo le aveva salvato la vita e lei glielo doveva di ringraziarlo.

Non rispose.

Che non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti che salvarla…

"No…non è possibile…".

Gridò la donna…

Quasi cadde dalle scale mentre le percorreva di corsa e le orecchie e i sensi venivano trafitti da nuovi tonfi, colpi…

"Dio…no…ti prego…".

Aveva ordinato alla figlia di restarsene a casa, quella mattina, che si sarebbe fatta avanti lei per controllare che non fosse accaduto altro.

Aveva sperato Adeline Nivette che quei dannati l'avessero compreso che a tirar troppo la corda poi la corda si sarebbe spezzata e…

"Lasciatelo!" – tremò la voce mentre lo sguardo si riempiva della danza macabra dei corpi, tre, che si muovevano attorno all'altro, disordinatamente e senza pietà.

Non lo poteva accettare Adeline, non c'era verso d'accettare un simile epilogo.

"Vattene vecchia! Te l'abbiamo già detto che devi starne fuori!".

Uno dei tre s'avventò su Adeline afferrandola per lo scialle. L'altra non arretrò sfidando lo sguardo del soldato.

"Siete degli animali!" – li apostrofò.

L'altro sollevò la mano. Il ceffone si sarebbe abbattuto sulla donna se quella non avesse accettato lì, in quel momento, di sfidare la sorte, anche lei.

"Conosco la storia di quest'uomo! So come farlo parlare!" – gridò sperando d'interrompere l'azione dei tre.

"Che vai dicendo? Che significa?".

I tre s'interruppero davvero.

Adeline si liberò dalla presa riassettando lo scialle.

"Credo di sapere chi è…comunque…".

I tre le piantarono addosso sguardi avidi.

"Usciamo…non voglio che ci senta…".

La voce più bassa indusse i tre a confidare in un'inaspettata complicità.

"Allora?".

Adeline tirò un respiro più fondo…

Era entrata in scena e adesso avrebbe dovuto recitare la sua parte fino in fondo, tentando d'essere credibile, per quanto avrebbe mai potuto esserlo una povera governante di campagna, ignorante e analfabeta.

 _Devi convincerli…_ – si disse – _Questi non s'aspettano che una povera governante di campagna, vecchia e ignorante sarebbe capace…_

"Ascoltate! Ho già sentito il padrone parlare della famiglia che quello là dentro ha servito per anni…".

"La famiglia del Generale Jarjayes?".

"Sì esatto! E c'è un solo modo per convincerlo a dire tutto quello che sa su quella famiglia…".

"Il padre sapeva che la figlia era viva? L'ha nascosta lui? E' questo che vuole sapere il padrone!".

"Adesso l'ho capito, idioti!".

"Ehi vecchia! Come ti permetti?!".

"Mi permetto sì…idioti! Idioti e ancora idioti!".

"Ma sei scema?".

"No, non lo sono e se voi tre idioti mi aveste detto subito che cosa cercavate io vi avrei risparmiato la fatica!".

"Guarda che noi ci divertiamo a menar le mani! Mica ci pesa!".

"Lo immagino…ma ve lo ripeto…così l'ammazzerete e non gli caverete nulla dalla bocca. Lasciate fare a me…".

"Ancora con questa storia?".

"Avete sbagliato…il padrone ha sbagliato a dirgli che quella donna era morta!".

I tre guardarono l'altra stupiti. Non ci arrivavano.

"Quell'uomo non desidera più vivere…".

Ci arrivarono allora…

"Sta aspettando d'essere ammazzato perché non vuole più vivere. Me l'avete detto voi che lui e quella donna si conoscevano…e…e poi gli avete detto che quella donna è morta. Capite? Per questo non vuole più vivere e così si porterà i suoi preziosi segreti nella tomba!".

"Hai capito…furbo quello…".

"Non è furbo…è disperato! Se riuscirò a ridargli una speranza…se riuscirò a fargli credere che gli avete mentito allora c'è il caso che lui voglia vivere e si deciderà a parlare…".

"Non mi convinci…" – chiosò uno dei tre prendendo a grattarsi la testa – "E se poi succede che quello non ci dice nulla lo stesso perché spera di rivedere un fantasma?".

Adeline stava perdendo la pazienza.

"Poco male…finirete il lavoro che avete già iniziato!".

"Ehhhh?!".

I tre si stupirono.

"Ve lo rimetto in sesto così sarà più interessante farlo fuori!".

Nemmeno Adeline poteva credere d'essersi spinta fin lì. Che dannato potere conferiva l'ideale della giustizia, che tentare di salvare una vita rendeva forti, quasi ebbri di follia.

La donna si morse il labbro, forse s'era spinta troppo oltre, dato che solo pochi istanti prima s'era avventata sui tre come una furia per fermarli e non aveva fatto mistero di disprezzare i metodi rozzi dei tre energumeni.

"Vecchia ma dici sul serio?".

Adeline non rispose. Proprio non ce la faceva. Mimò una sorta di consenso asciutto e risoluto e i tre si guardarono in faccia scambiandosi muti calcoli che alla fine diedero il risultato sperato.

Adeline riprese a respirare, solo in quel momento, solo quando i tre la guardarono e si dissero d'accordo, tenendoci però a precisare che il merito sarebbe comunque stato solo loro e che mai il generale avrebbe dovuto esser al corrente che quelli s'erano fatti aiutare da una donna.

 _E ci mancherebbe, dannati imbecilli! Io devo continuare a lavorare in questa casa…_

Non la sentì André, quel giorno, la porta della cella che si schiudeva, piano.

Non la sentì André, la mano di Adeline che l'accarezzava e gli ripuliva il viso dal sangue rappreso e sporco.

Non sentì nulla.

Solo i grugniti dei soldati, nella mente, le loro voci sprezzanti che gli dicevano che lei era morta e che gli conveniva parlare se non voleva fare la stessa fine.

La fine che avrebbe comunque fatto, non in pochi istanti però, ma dopo giorni di torture.

Nessuna luce s'allargò dentro il cuore.

Lei era morta…

Se la luce non c'è più, allora non c'è più nemmeno l'ombra.

226


	9. Fughe

_**Fughe**_

 _15 agosto 1789, Limours, venti miglia a ovest di Parigi…_

L'oste continuava a passare eripassare sopra il bancone della locanda, il tavolaccio era già pulito in realtà ed il canovaccio talmente lercio che chissà cosa avrebbe mai ripulito.

Forse nemmeno se n'era accorto mentre l'altra gli parlava e lui aveva già convenuto che quella fosse una dannatissima pessima idea.

"Mi hai sentito Horace?" – chiese di nuovo Adeline.

L'altro l'aveva sentita ma non era riuscito a spiccicare parola su quanto stava accadendo a casa del Generale Bouillè.

La sorpresa dell'uomo non era tanto per la notizia che il generale avesse incaricato i suoi scagnozzi di torturare l'ennesimo malcapitato di turno. Lo stupore aveva spento la voce e fermato il sangue quando l'altra, Adeline per intenderci, gli aveva detto che avrebbe voluto fare proprio con quel disgraziato.

Farlo fuggire e nasconderlo…

"Sei impazzita!" – sibilò l'uomo sollevando lo sguardo e tentando di intravedere nell'altra un immediato barlume di ripensamento.

"No…non m'azzarderei mai a tirar fuori una simile storia se non pensassi di andare fino in fondo!".

"Rischieremmo troppo…tutti!" – sentenziò l'oste tentando di chiuder lì la conversazione.

"Non ti sembra invece il momento giusto per approfittare di quello che è accaduto a Parigi?" – contestò l'altra sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo.

"Abbassa la voce, donna!".

L'altra rimase a fissarlo.

"Sono anni e anni che ci lamentiamo per quello che accade in questo posto, Limours è nelle mani del generale è vero…ma guarda che è accaduto altrove. Altri si sono ribellati dopo Parigi! Nantes…Poitiers…Angers…".

"Rischi di perdere tutto!" – tentò d'insistere l'uomo – "Quelli non erano paesi governati da un militare dell'Esercito Francese! So che i contadini si sono ribellati ai nobili…ma non c'erano soldati a presidiare i palazzi!".

"Quello che rischio di perdere è il rispetto dei miei figli!" – sibilò Adeline – "Certo quel dannato lavoro a casa del generale mi serve…come li faccio mangiare sennò Renoir e Carmilla?! Ma adesso…adesso non posso più stare a guardare…".

L'uomo fissò il vuoto. La locanda era chiusa. Qualche avventore accennava ad un saluto e saliva in camera.

"E' vero quel che hai detto?" – chiese ammorbidendo il tono.

Implicito era l'argomento.

Ci si doveva convincere che rischiare la pelle dovesse per lo meno esser fatto per una giusta causa, mica per un malcapitato qualunque.

"Del quattordici?".

"Sì…".

"E' tutto vero…quell'uomo era là! Me l'hanno detto quelli…quei…quei dannati che lui ha partecipato all'assalto. Che non ti venga in mente di dirlo a qualcuno! Meno si saprà in giro e meglio sarà per noi! Se qualcuno andasse a spifferare agli scagnozzi del generale quel che vogliamo fare…".

Horace annuì, che la notizia dell'assalto alla Bastiglia ci aveva messo un po' prima d'essere lasciata sgusciare via dalle mura di Parigi ma poi aveva preso a correre come il vento del nord per tutto il paese ed era arrivata fin lì, a pochi giorni di cammino da Parigi. La gente del paese l'aveva accolta in silenzio quella notizia, perché quello era il luogo dove il Generale Bouillè viveva e non era possibile mostrarsi entusiati.

C'era il rischio di finire in galera oppure ammazzati con un colpo in testa e buttati in un fosso, la stessa fine che facevano quelli ch'erano trovati a metter trappole nei boschi del generale per cacciare un misero coniglio.

Nulla apparteneva al popolino di Limours.

Tutto apparteneva al generale, anche il popolino.

"Pare che il comandante di quell'uomo sia morto…".

Adeline si trattenne, non è che non si fidava, ma…

Ormai di quella storia era meglio dimenticare i particolari, che per i morti si poteva far poco mentre si doveva pensare ai vivi.

"Come penseresti di fare…".

La breccia s'era aperta dunque, che il vento del quattordici soffiava, anche se non portava più con sé l'odore della polvere da sparo.

"Sono riuscita a convincere quegli animali a lasciarlo stare, per qualche giorno…".

"E come hai fatto?".

"Ho detto loro la verità pura e semplice. Quello vuole morire…non aspetta altro…".

"Vuole morire? E perché?".

"E' una storia lunga…ho fatto credere a quei tre che tenterò di convincerlo a parlare…gli dirò che deve continuare a vivere…".

Adeline si morse il labbro. Horace era rimasto lì che quel discorso pareva far acqua da tutte le parti.

Come si convince un uomo che vuole morire a vivere, che non sai nemmeno perché?

"Non riesce a camminare…non so…magari ha pure le costole rotte…devo prima rimetterlo in piedi e poi lo porteremo fuori…".

"Lo porterete? Chi…" – l'oste mandò giù angoscia sgranando gli occhi all'altra.

"Io e i miei figli!".

"Adeline!".

"Loro lo sanno già…anzi…è stata Carmilla a convincermi!".

"Ah…ecco…adesso comincio a capire!" – chiosò l'altro grattandosi la testa.

Silenzio…

"Beh…ci avrei scommesso che dietro questa pazzia ci fosse il sacro fuoco della giustizia che arde nelle vene di tua figlia…".

"Perché io non sarei capace di una simile azione?" – chiese irritata la donna.

L'altro non rispose abbozzando un sorrisetto.

"Ma sì…è vero…".

"Horace!".

L'oste si arrese , non era il caso di stuzzicare troppo una donna che aveva preso a sposare ideali di ribellione: "Sì…hai ragione…se delle semplici magliaie posson sedere all'Assemblea ed assistere ai battibecchi di quelli che han sempre la bocca piena di poroloni…non vedo perché tu non potresti provare a farla sotto il naso al nostro…".

"Tiranno?" – l'incalzò Adeline.

Horace s'ammutolì.

"E sia! Non farne parola con nessuno! Per l'amor del cielo!" – concluse la donna, indice alla bocca.

"Adeline…almeno a quelli che si son sempre messi contro il generale…".

Negò la donna, lo sguardo deciso trafisse l'altro: "Meno si saprà in giro e meglio sarà!".

"Adeline…".

L'altra si voltò.

"Perché lo fai?" – chiese l'oste severo.

Silenzio…

 _Il sassolino gettato nella fontana della residenza del Generale Bouillé…_

 _Il corpo magro, snello, asciutto chiuso nella giacchetta, il colletto alto, i polsini di pizzo…_

 _Lo sguardo severo e lontano…_

" _Hai sete…piccolo?"._

 _Gli occhi azzurri osservano la donna mentre s'avvicina. La testa annuisce decisa mentre un sorriso un poco sdentato s'accompagna ai muscoli che s'irrigidiscono._

" _Vieni…vieni con me…ho preparato il tè…c'è anche del succo di limone…"._

 _Il corpo esile si muove di scatto. La grazia e l'eleganza d'una piccola dama racchiuse in un abito di foggia maschile._

 _Adeline non si capacitava della dissonanza che generava la visione del corpo esile ed aggraziato, con la declinazione del sesso…_

 _Quello era davvero un maschio?_

" _Come ti chiami?"._

" _Oscar…madame…"._

 _Ennesima conferma…_

 _Eppure tutto si sfalda alla visione del bambino._

" _Oh…è un bel nome…e sei…"._

" _Sono il figlio del Generale Jarjayes…"._

" _Sì…sta parlando con il mio padrone adesso…"._

 _Discorsi da adulti, ma portarsi dietro il figlio era usanza del tempo, soprattutto se quel figlio era destinato a divertare l'erede delle mansioni del padre._

" _Ti piace?"._

" _Oui madame…"._

" _Hai mica fame per caso?"._

 _La testa annuisce di nuovo e gli occhi si sgranano vispi alla vista del biscotto al cioccolato…_

" _Merçi madame…"._

" _Sono solo una governante…non devi chiamarmi madame…chiamami Adeline…"._

 _La testa nega._

" _No, madame…mio padre mi ha insegnato che tutti sono madame e monsieur…anche se non sono nobili come noi…devo rispettarli, perché loro rispettino me…"._

 _La governante si siede, immobile, inorgoglita e stupida d'essere madame._

 _Le dita del moccioso raccolgono e schiacciano bricioline di biscotto, poi leccate delicatamente ad una ad una in bocca._

 _Un gesto sfacciatamente aggraziato…_

" _Scusate madame ma nanny me lo lascia fare..."._

 _Ride il ragazzino, gli mancano un sacco di denti..._

 _Sorride Adeline e si alza mentre l'altro scende dalla sedia e china leggermente la testa in segno di saluto._

Adeline non rispose alla domanda di Horace. Perché ancora non ce l'aveva la risposta dentro di sé. Se l'immaginava soltanto…

Se la figurava lì, davanti agli occhi, mentre si chinava a scostare il corpo raggomitolato, chiuso, ferito, sanguinante dell'uomo che stava tentando di salvare.

Che nessuno si sarebbe lasciato ridurre in fin di vita se non fosse stato per un pensiero nobile, oscuro, assoluto.

Quell'uomo era stato un servo della famiglia Jarjayes.

Probabilmente aveva conosciuto il padre di quella bambina e se la mocciosa s'era atteggiata così nei confronti dei servi da qualcuno doveva averlo pur imparato.

I figli in fondo sono lo specchio dell'anima dei genitori.

Allora anche André doveva aver conosciuto le parole, i gesti dell'uomo, la silenziosa abnegazione verso la famiglia reale, il rigoroso orgoglio del rango a cui apparteneva, senza ch'esso scadesse nello sterile esercizio d'un potere assoluto sulla vita dei servi.

Che i servi erano di proprietà del padrone, è vero, ma ad essi si doveva portare rispetto.

"Tu lo stai proteggendo quell'uomo…" – sussurrò la donna tra sé e sé mentre riprendeva a pulire le ferite al viso ed alle mani.

Lo sguardo incrociò quello dell'altro che s'aprì, dolente e rassegnato.

Adeline si fece più risoluta, anche se non sapeva neppure se André fosse in grado di comprendere che gli stava accadendo intorno.

"Dobbiamo levare la camicia André…o quel che resta…ne ho portata una pulita. Era di mio marito. Spero vi andrà bene…".

Le braccia faticavano a sollevarsi. La donna impresse più forza e strappò via l'indumento lacero…

Il torace era ricoperto di graffi e striature rossastre.

I muscoli si contrassero mentre l'altra lasciava scivolare acqua e aceto sulle ferite.

"Perché lo state facendo madame?".

"Che domanda…" – contestò Adeline imbarazzata – "Non mi ci vedo a lasciare uno come te qua sotto!".

"Madame…perché?" – ripetè André.

La prima risposta era stata evasiva, inconsistente.

Adeline era in ginocchio. Le mani si appoggiarono al grembuile e lo sguardo si posò su André.

"Hanno accettato di lasciarvi in pace…per qualche giorno. Li ho convinti che vi avrei parlato…".

Altra risposta inutile.

"Madame…".

André tentò di sollevarsi. Le mani si chiusero alle costole, il respiro si spezzò in un rantolo di dolore.

"Perché non posso accettare che voi vi lasciate morire così!".

Ecco, questa era una risposta…

"Perché se state proteggendo qualcuno e io penso di sapere anche chi…allora sappiate che per un nobile non ne vale la pena. Dite quello che sapete…".

André fissò la stanza avanti a sé.

"Madame, allora vi ringrazio per quanto state facendo per me…ma non tradirò mai le persone a cui ho promesso fedeltà. Hanno fatto molto per me…".

Non era per il piano di fuga, non era per quello.

Ormai di quel piano nessuno se ne sarebbe fatto più nulla.

Gli era stato concesso d'amare, di amarla, di renderla sua, come fossero uguali, anche se loro si eran sempre ascoltati tali. La benedizione d'un padre di quei tempi contava ormai poco ma André ci vedeva il proprio onore ch'era assurto ad onore dell'altro.

Il generale l'aveva accolto nella sua vita, nel suo onore, ancor prima che qualche assemblea di popolo dichiarasse gli uomini tutti uguali.

Ad André bastava…

Se avesse tradito Jarjayes avrebbe tradito anche lei. Che lei lo amava suo padre…

Non c'era niente da fare.

L'unico rammarico.

Nessuno avrebbe mai portato al padre la notizia della morte della figlia.

André tirò un respiro più fondo.

Adeline lo trattenne invece il fiato.

"E poi…ad essere sinceri…è come se fossi già morto. Lo sono già...".

"Non parlate così!".

La voce alle spalle fece trasalire Adeline.

La figlia Carmilla era entrata precipitandosi a contestare l'assurdità delle parole.

"Vi supplico…non è vero che la vostra vita non vale nulla…voi siete…".

André l'osservò chinarsi accanto alla madre.

"Non può essere tutto perduto…".

"Tutto…" – replicò André – "Tutto è visione ormai troppo effimera per me. Sono spiacente mademoiselle…vorrei…".

"No!" – Carmilla s'avvicinò di più – "Non dovete nemmeno dirle certe parole! E' peccato! Vi hanno picchiato a sangue per cosa? Perché voi…voi volete aiutare qualcuno?".

André non rispose.

"Se come dite quella persona ha fatto tanto per voi non credete che meriti più rispetto da parte vostra?".

André rimase stupito.

"Mia figlia ha ragione…pensateci…noi non possiamo sapere quale sia il dolore che vi affligge ma non è lasciando che altri vi uccidano ch'esso sparirà. Non avete nessuno da cui tornare? Non avete nessuno…".

Adeline si morse il labbro. S'era spinta troppo oltre.

Inconsciamente voleva che André si scoprisse, si aprisse.

La foga della figlia nel tentare di salvarlo aveva generato un dubbio, atroce.

Se Carmilla l'avesse compreso cosa c'era davvero tra quell'uomo ed il suo comandante…

"C'era una persona…" – mormorò lui.

La giovane sbarrò lo sguardo: "C'era?" – sussurrò per entrare nel baratro dei ricordi dell'altro.

Andrè s'ammutolì.

"Non importa se torneranno i soldati…" – riprese lui sprezzante osservando le nocche delle dita sbucciate, il sangue rappreso che tirava la pelle fin quasi a sbriciolarla – "Che mi ammazzino pure perché per me non ha più senso vivere! No…la mia vita non conta più nulla…lei è morta e io non posso più vivere…".

Si ritrasse indietro.

"Ma…".

"No…" – convenne Adeline con rassegnazione – "Lasciamolo stare…".

Fece per alzarsi ed afferrò il braccio della figlia che non era convinta e non voleva lasciare la stanza.

"Maman…".

Adeline si avviò verso la porta tirandosi dietro l'altra.

"Credo d'averla conosciuta…davvero…"- mormorò Adeline a denti stretti.

Silenzio…

Gli occhi si dischiusero all'accenno, Adeline decise di esporsi: "L'altro giorno quando avete accennato a quel nome…credo si tratti della stessa persona che ho conosciuto io…".

André fu costretto a sollevare lo sguardo.

"E di conseguenza voi state proteggendo suo padre per lei…per lei?".

Dannata congettura dannatamente corretta.

André non poteva più proteggere lei e allora s'era appigliato all'unica risorsa rimasta, ricambiare l'onore ed il rispetto che derivava dal padre di lei.

Ma lei, lei non c'era più.

Strideva il ragionamento…

Era poca cosa ormai.

"Sì, madame…" – rispose André. Almeno quello glielo doveva all'altra.

"Bene, allora se i miei ricordi non sono troppo sbiaditi…temo che _lei,_ quella persona intendo,non sarebbe fiera del vostro atteggiamento!".

"Maman lei…è…" – intervenne la figlia.

"Vieni via Carmilla…lasciamolo riposare. André, pensate a ciò che vi ho detto…".

André s'era ammutolito. L'altra aveva compreso che tutt'e due avevano conosciuto la stessa persona, in epoche diverse, in frangenti diversi.

"Oscar…" – lo ripetè il nome, stretto tra le labbra, che non lo poteva gridare e nemmeno poteva alzarsi e picchiare i pugni sul muro.

"Dio…perché?"

"Oscar…".

Il nome ripetuto, a labbra socchiuse, che quel nome adesso gli era stato concesso di pronunciarlo, anche se lui era un dannato bifolco, un soldato della guardia in licenza. Era solo un nome, quello…

Che _dannazione_ era invece quella che gli stava scivolando addosso?

C'era che l'aveva sempre definito uno spreco che _quella_ fosse finita a comandarli, loro, i Soldati della Guardia. E per quanto anche lui non ce l'avesse mai voluta, là, in mezzo a loro...

Dannazione ci aveva pensato anche lui a quella donna, come l'avevano fatto i suoi dannati compagni, che molti di loro non c'erano più.

A come fosse fatta sotto quella dannata uniforme…

Era meglio allora, quando ci aveva provato in tutti i modi a farle vedere chi erano i Soldati della Guardia…

Allora, gliel'avrebbe fatto vedere chi erano loro e lei…

 _Dio era una donna._

Ci avrebbero impiegato un attimo a fermarla e a…

 _Dio e adesso?_

Alain si voltò sul fianco.

Si ritrovò il viso dalla stessa parte e prese ad osservarlo.

Il sangue, anch'esso, aveva preso a fluire in senso contrario, che la testa gli si sarebbe svuotata in un sol colpo e tutto sarebbe finito giù, là in mezzo...

 _Respira dannato idiota…_

 _Lei è la donna del tuo amico…_

 _Il migliore che tu abbia mai avuto._

 _Quello adesso chissà dov'è e nemmeno sa che lei è ancora viva e tu che fai?_

 _Stai qui a guardarla e…_

Lo sguardo s'era aperto piano e s'era disteso su di lui e Alain s'era pietrificato.

 _Che fate? Comandante…che fai?_

Aveva tentato d'arretrare Alain ma il corpo era immobile, inchiodato lì, molle e rigido al tempo stesso, neanche fosse davvero reduce da una sbronza d'un vino talmente cattivo che il sangue s'era avvelenato.

L'azzurro scuro lo fissava.

La destra s'era mossa lentamente appoggiandosi sulla guancia destra del soldato.

Alain era lì, immobile, a mandar giù saliva per ridare sensibilità alla gola.

"Io…che fai?".

Gli pareva d'esser riuscito a parlare, almeno, che a muoversi invece non ci riusciva, non c'era nulla da fare.

Alla mano destra s'era unita la sinistra e la faccia del soldato s'era ritrovata chiusa tra di esse.

 _Sono così le tue mani_ …

 _Quelle che osservavo impugnare l'elsa della spada e maneggiarla veloce e netta…_

 _Le tue mani…_

 _Hanno spinto la lama fino a recidere la gola d'un uomo…_

 _Eppure paiono fatte per restare sulla mia faccia._

Alain era immobile, avrebbe voluto afferrare le mani di lei ma era immobile, pietrificato, irrigidito che adesso ascoltava le gambe di lei scivolare sulle proprie mentre il corpo gli scivolava addosso, e lui era lì immobile e lei…

Il sangue scorreva a gonfiare la carne, tendendola in uno spasmo delizioso e soffocato.

 _Comandante…_

Non riusciva a credere che lei gli fosse finita sopra e l'osservasse adesso, senza dire una parola, gli occhi negli occhi, le mani si muovevano piano, con dannata sapienza, insinuandosi tra le pieghe della camicia, scostandola e…

E lei aveva preso a piegarsi piano in avanti scivolando sul torace, le labbra ad abbinarsi alle linee dei muscoli cogliendo i lievi sbalzi, gl'incavi spessi delle costole, i capezzoli più rigidi...

I capelli gli scivolavano addosso, anche quelli, sapevano di buono.

Alain era immobile ma gli pareva d'essere sollevato mentre il sangue aveva preso a correre, ad infilarsi tra i muscoli, ad animare ogni lembo di carne…

 _No…_

Sapientemente sollecitato dall'ondeggiare lieve di lei, sopra, avvinghiata addosso, Alain si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, a mordersi il labbro.

Talmente forte che si fece male davvero, cacciando un gemito di stizza, mentre s'impose di muoversi davvero, scostarsi perché voleva che lei la smettesse…

O forse no.

Gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere lui…

Volle stringerla ed abbracciarla e farla smettere o almeno…

Ci provò a muoversi, si ritrovò con lo sguardo sbarrato a fissare il viso di lei, che la propria mano s'era mossa davvero ed era corsa alla spalla di Oscar stringendola un poco, tanto da sollecitare un respiro più fondo e gli occhi ad aprirsi ed a fissarlo intuendo che non v'era più distanza alcuna tra loro.

Anche se adesso si davano del tu!

I riflessi del soldato addestrato agli imprevisti, che pattugliare Parigi per così tanti anni qualche beneficio l'aveva portato, gl'imposero d'arretrare questa volta davvero. Balbettò qualcosa…

Dannazione, forse, maledizione di certo.

"Che ti succede?" – sussurrò Oscar richiudendo gli occhi. La gola bruciava e…

"Comandan…no…scusate…Oscar…io…".

L'altra fu costretta a riaprirli. Per un infinitesimo istante l'esitazione balbettante di Alain trafisse il cuore, ch'era così sorprendentemente simile all'incespicare del buon Soldato Lasalle Gerard.

"Io, è meglio che esca…io…scusa…vado…vado a sistemare i cavalli…".

Silenzio…

Lei richiuse gli occhi. Era stanca ma pensò bene di rammentargli le proprie intenzioni.

"Desidero riavere i miei vestiti, Alain!".

"Sì" – balbettò lui che si risolse ad accontentarla, non voleva restarci nella stanza un istante di più, che, dannazione, s'era confuso tutto, s'era mescolato tutto in quel dannato sogno.

Che pure nei sogni capita di sentirsi scivolare giù nei tratti severi e bollenti d'un orgasmo solo immaginato. Che poi tanto immaginato non doveva essere se…

"Oste…".

Alain fissava il vuoto mentre interpellava il padrone della locanda.

"Dite…".

"Da queste parti…dite un po'…non ci sono posti per bere…".

"Se volete…vi porto del buon vino…".

"No, non intendevo _quel_ vino!".

L'altro storse il naso che non aveva mica colto subito l'accezione.

"Ohhh! Quello! Mah…se volete…in fondo alla strada…".

"Grazie!".

Alain diede una manata al tavolo. C'era da correre ai ripari o gli sarebbe esplosa la testa e…

 _Dannazione!_

Ogni paese che si rispettasse, nei dintorni di Parigi – e Parigi le insegnava proprio giuste le regole del vivere – aveva i suoi dannati postriboli. Solo che in città erano alla portata degli avventori, non c'era necessità di chiedere o far finta d'aver bisogno d'altro.

Un respiro più fondo.

La maniglietta a forma di coda di pesce impresse i suoi rintocchi sul legno sbrecciato.

"Monsieur…".

"Ecco…sì…mi hanno indicato la casa in fondo alla strada…" – sibilò scuro Alain.

C'era solo quella di casupola in fondo alla strada, un poco isolata dal resto del popolino che almeno con la coscienza voleva immaginarsi lindo e pulito, lontano dalle disgustose pratiche della disgustosa città.

Anche se il posto era distante, c'era ciò che serviva…

L'indispensabile…

Non era nella dannata natura del soldato attendere in eterno che una donna gli si concedesse e dato che la donna in questione non sarebbe mai stata sua…

Ma, dannazione, in quel sogno, tutto s'era animato, confuso, tutto era esploso e lui adesso doveva darsi da fare perché altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.

Si permise solo un'unica dannatissima richiesta.

"Ho fretta…".

Non si capacitava nemmeno lui d'esser finito lì, per coltivare quel sogno fino in fondo, seppure nel ventre d'una sconosciuta, che a sporcare quello della donna del migliore amico ci sarebbe stato da finir dritti all'Inferno.

S'accontentò di spingersi contro quella puttana, giovane ma esperta, che l'accontentò a sua volta, svolgendo in fretta gesti consueti e calmi, posando carezze e bocca e labbra là dove la carne pulsava e dove gli umori s'erano alla fine disfatti, disfacendo la voce che potè liberarsi roca e greve e ritmata, quasi lui fosse là, in quella stanza, ad ondeggiare assieme al corpo inviolato e sacro, eppure dannatamente sensuale.

Alain gliel'aveva letta negli occhi al suo comandante la sensualità che si regalava assieme all'uomo che amava, come se lui, André, le avesse cucito addosso un vestito nuovo, capace di stracciare quello stantio e freddo della malattia ed illuminare la pelle, lo sguardo, la curva delle guance, le labbra, che…

Un altro affondo…

Si rammentò quando l'aveva vista, per caso, mordersi il labbro e la mano era corsa, dannata, alla mano di lui, André, mentre gli altri stavano lì a parlare di voti e cavilli e terzo stato e…

André s'era stretto a lei, con garbo, e tutt'e due s'erano scusati e se n'erano andati assieme, i corpi vicini ma rispettosi del sentimento intenso che risuonava silenzioso tra loro.

Un altro affondo…

L'orgasmo crebbe che lui lo voleva tenere lì, ancora lì, ancora un istante, per impigliargli l'ondeggiare di lei su di sé, ebbro di follia, per finire all'Inferno.

L'orgasmo esplose, il fremito asciutto dei muscoli si contrasse…

Il corpo arcuato e rovesciato unito dallo stesso amplesso…

 _Come faccio a tornare?_ – si chiese Alain mentre ascoltava la tensione abbandonarlo e le viscere svuotarsi, lava che resiste, ribolle, s'incunea nelle fessure e poi cede e geme ed esplode sotto la spinta del magma.

"Monsieur…sono cinque soldi!".

Il palmo della puttana si aprì e lui nemmeno se n'era ancora uscito dalla carne di quella, bagnato, sudato, infuriato con sé stesso e con lei, lei, l'altra, quell'altra che stava là, dannatamente avvolta nella sua dannata febbre che se la sarebbe portata via.

Quella che voleva andarsene prima possibile e lui invece era lì a scaldarsi gli attributi nel ventre d'una puttana per non rischiare di finire addosso a lei, che se quella si fosse permessa d'avvicinarsi…

 _Dio…come faccio se vorrà andarsene?_ – se lo chiese Alain, mentre si tirava su le brache e lasciava cadere nella mano dell'altra il prezzo richiesto.

Senza respiro si guardò attorno. La camera era in disordine, segno che non era poi l'unico da quelle parti a sfogare gl'istinti.

"Prego…mademoiselle…" – esordì.

L'altra s'era richiusa la camiciola grezza e leggera. La faccia distesa…

Il gesto di avvicinarsi all'uomo ed accarezzargli il viso non era consueto per una prostituta a meno che quella non fosse rimasta soddisfatta anche lei dell'incontro. E non certo e non solo per il denaro guadagnato.

"Avete…una camicia…pulita?".

"Per voi?".

"Sì, per me e anche delle brache…non…".

L'altra sorrise. La mano furtiva corse ad afferrare la stoffa dei calzoni…

Le dita s'appoggiarono e l'altro per nulla stupito chiuse gli occhi.

"Sì…direi che qualcosa dovrei avere…se volete…".

La giovane continuò il suo lavoro. Era rimasta soddisfatta e…

"Anche qui c'è dell'altro…" – ammiccò piantandosi nello sguardo dell'uomo – "Da fare...".

Il consenso uscì soffocato…

"Non posso darvi altro denaro…" – mormorò Alain chiudendo gli occhi, in preda al tremore d'un nuovo orgasmo. Ne raccoglieva solo l'odore delle vibrazioni che frustavano le gambe.

"Non importa…mi piacciono gli uomini che non disdegnano di rispettare le donne, anche quelle come me s'intende…".

Le dita si fecero strada e s'impadronirono della carne mentre la giovane gli si sedette sulle ginocchia. Le dita della destra si mossero imprigionando dolcemente i sensi, mentre le altre si strinsero ai capelli e le labbra s'avvinghiarono.

Le figure s'avvolsero in un impercettibile danza di respiri soffocati, mescolati all'odore della pelle, a quello dolciastro di profumi sfrontati…

"Voglio bere…" – balbettò Alain, respirando a fatica.

"Non ne avreste bisogno…".

"Voglio bere…".

Se fosse riuscito a dissolvere muscoli, anima e coscienza forse sarebbe riuscito a tornarci in quella dannata stanza e ad essere talmente ubriaco e stanco da riuscire a far finta di non vederla.

Che solo così l'avrebbe protetta. Da sé stesso s'intendeva…

Gelido il corpo si tese, freddo di sudore, umido d'umori dispersi mentre le labbra affondavano nel petto dell'altra, mordendo piano la pelle e poi più forte, fino a che l'altra, ch'era istruita a dovere ma non c'era verso d'istruire un'amplesso vero, gemette piano addosso a lui e poi più forte, fino a che lui le mise una mano sulla bocca e l'altra gli morse il palmo della mano e lui la lasciò fare…

Che quel dolore era niente, anzi, sarebbe stato buono pure quello a calmare la foga…

"Avevate fretta…" – sussurrò la giovane un poco senza respiro allungando il terzo bicchiere di vino.

Alan lo tracannò e poi si alzò.

La vista era annebbiata come pure i sensi un poco sfatti. Aveva fatto un buon lavoro…

"La camicia?".

"Oui monsieur…".

La giovane si alzò dirigendosi verso un armadio.

Ne tirò fuori due.

"Datemele entrambe…non vi spiace?".

L'altra tirò su col naso, passandosi una mano sulla bocca.

"Perché no!" – mormorò soddisfatta – "D'altra parte vi siete comportato bene e per ben due volte! La seconda ve la regalo e anche le brache…e…prendete anche questa…".

"Cos'è?".

"Una sciarpa di seta…".

"Una sciarpa di seta e che me ne faccio?".

La giovane gli tornò accanto e prese a passare la sciarpa attorno al collo dell'altro.

"Così magari vi ricorderete di me e tornerete. Camicie e brache sono tutte uguali ma questa…questa è seta…sapete a che serve?".

Alain era uomo di mondo, ma no, non lo sapeva a che serviva una sciarpa di seta se non essere una sciarpa di seta.

"Basta passarla qui…".

Il tessuto liscio e freddo si sfilò dal collo per avvolgersi attorno al polso.

"Che diavolo!" – imprecò Alain interdetto.

L'altra rise: "Lasciate stare…me la regalò un galantuomo che veniva da Parigi. Diceva che là agli uomini piace essere legati...e così lo chiese a me...".

"Che dannata idiozia!" – concluse Alain tirandosi via di dosso quella roba.

"All'inizio lo pensavo anch'io e mi ero pure spaventata. Ma se l'altro non gioca dei brutti scherzi…può essere piacevole. Tenetela…a me non serve…vorrà dire che la prossima volta la useremo assieme!".

"Neanche per idea!" – grugnì Alain sollevandosi dopo aver afferrato la giovane per i fianchi e scostata da sé.

"Potete tenervi questa roba…non…mi…".

Dannazione, la testa correva come il vento nonostante il vino tracannato. I pensieri s'accavallavano e lo stomaco si contraeva all'idea di perderla. Se avesse abbassato la guardia quella…

Glielo leggeva negli occhi che quella voleva andarsene adesso che ce l'aveva davanti, lo sguardo serio, furioso, il viso un poco arrossato dalla febbre.

Lui lì, un poco ebbro, lo sguardo mica tanto lucido ed il suo dannato corredo di camicie e brache e quella odiosa sciarpa di seta, che ci aveva pensato e ripensato se quella bruciandola non avrebbe fatto troppo fumo e intasato il camino.

Per un istante se la immaginò, lei che si svegliava, si guardava attorno per ritrovare l'orientamento nella stanza anonima, fredda, spoglia.

Gli occhi alla ricerca dei propri vestiti che invece l'altro aveva pensato bene di trafugare, assieme alla spada.

Oscar doveva essersi ritrovata lì, con la sola camicia addosso, quella che Rosalie le aveva trovato a Parigi.

E la rabbia doveva aver preso ad incendiare il sangue.

Era ubriaco Alain e quasi quasi gli venne da ridere, ma, cavolo, era stata lei, il comandante, ad insistere che loro due si dessero del tu e…

Ci avrebbe scommesso che il primo pensiero di quella quando si fosse svegliata sarebbe stato di prenderlo a calci dato che non poteva che esser stato Alain a far sparire…

Tutto.

"Alain…i miei vestiti!" – sibilò severa.

Ci provò Alain a non cedere, lanciandole un'occhiata tra il divertito ed il pietoso.

"Sono stato costretto a farlo! Conoscendoti, non avresti nemmeno aspettato che io rientrassi…non mi hai lasciato molta scelta…".

"Non dire stupidaggini Alain. Quindi sarebbe mia la colpa se hai fatto sparire i miei vestiti e la mia spada? Ascolta, non importa se ti ho chiesto di non chiamarmi più comandante…esigo che tu mi restituisca immediatamente tutto! Adesso! Non puoi costringermi a restare qui dentro in queste condizioni….se non farai ciò che ti chiedo….".

"Ho recuperato questa camicia" – s'affrettò ad interromperla l'altro – "Dovrebbe andarti bene…è grande come quella che ti aveva trovato Rosalie…ma dovrebbe essere sufficente a coprirti…".

Gli occhi si posarono sull'altra, ebbri e beati, beandosi dell'effimera superiorità indotta dalle circostanze.

Poi un barlume di lucidità gl'impose di fermarsi.

Dannazione, ecco che ci stava ricascando di nuovo…

Capì d'aver parlato troppo, rivelando ingenuamente un particolare di poco rispetto, che tradiva altro, uno sguardo di troppo, rivolto quando ogni tanto se ne andava nella piccola cantina per accertarsi della sua salute nei lunghi giorni della malattia.

Non l'aveva volutamente guardata però alla fine aveva desiderato farlo così intensamente che, anche solo per un istante, s'era ritrovato ad osservare il corpo appena velato dal lenzuolo leggero, la linea delle forme solo intuita.

E Alain allora aveva finito per colmare quel corpo con la propria immaginazione, finchè ci s'erano messi pure i sogni ad annebbiare il cervello e a confondere le idee.

Era ubriaco Alain. Questo non se lo doveva dimenticare. Si morse il labbro ed abbassò lo sguardo.

L'altra invece gli lanciò un'occhiata fulminea.

"Alain…che stai dicendo?".

Alain strinse i pugni.

Che lei era sempre stata persona riservata ma certo non un'ingenua.

E adesso lei doveva saperlo, ancor meglio di prima, dove potevano posarsi gli occhi degli uomini.

Doveva essere accaduto, certo con André, certo era diverso…

L'inusualità della constatazione, ch'essa veniva da un amico o comunque da qualcuno che si professava tale, indusse un silenzio imbarazzato.

C'era poi che l'amico era anche un uomo e allora forse non c'era tanto da scandalizzarsi ma non c'era nemmeno da perder tempo a star lì a cercare di convincerlo quell'amico, facendo leva sull'amicizia, sul rispetto…

Oscar aveva fretta.

"Chiedo umilmente scusa…" – replicò lui - "Sono mortificato. Ti…ti lascio la camicia e qualcosa da mangiare che ho preso da sotto. C'è anche dell'acqua…".

"Alain…forse non sono stata chiara…".

Oscar lasciò perdere i convenevoli.

Scaraventò via lenzuolo e coperta e con un balzo gli s'avvicinò piantandogli addosso l'intenso fremere della fretta, che l'altro fu costretto a fare un passo indietro, che si ricordava del sogno e lei in quel sogno s'era seduta su di lui e avevano quasi…

"Co…com…".

"Hai preso a balbettare adesso?" – intensamente severa.

"No…ma voi…tu…porc…non sei guarita…".

 _Dannazione!_

Non sapeva più come rivolgersi a lei e questo non era bene, che a confondersi con le parole poi si confondono anche le idee!

"Io non guarirò Alain! Mai! Questo devi mettertelo in testa! Non ci tengo a rammentarlo perché lo so che stai rischiando la vita…ma…dove diavolo hai messo il resto dei miei vestiti?".

Era un ordine quello non c'era niente da fare.

Lo sguardo celeste s'incupì mentre lei prese ad osservarlo meglio.

Il sentore del vino era spesso ed acre nel fiato dell'altro…

"Sei ubriaco? Hai bevuto?".

"Non…non deve interessarti…" – tentò di giustificarsi Alain.

"Sì che m'interessa invece! Sei libero di fare ciò che vuoi nella tua vita ma non tenermi chiusa qui mentre vai ad ubriacarti e a divertirti da qualche parte…Alain…".

Era ubriaco Alain e la rabbia e la disperazione si mescolarono abbracciandosi, in una miscela infernale col vino ingerito.

Buttò sul letto i panni e poi prese a camminare contro l'altra finchè non si ritrovarono lei con le spalle alla parete e lui sopra di lei.

Ci annegava adesso nello sguardo azzurrato e feroce ma…

"Io non vado in giro a divertirmi!" – contestò quasi gridando – "Non mi diverte temere per la mia vita ogni ora del giorno e della notte e soprattutto per la tua…".

"E sia…sta bene…ma devi lasciarmi andare…".

"No, non ancora!".

"Non puoi tenermi chiusa qui!".

"Sì che posso!".

Le mani s'appoggiarono alle spalle stringendole un poco.

"Non oserai!".

Parole sibilate. Non ci poteva credere stesse accadendo…

"E tu non costringermi allora!".

"Alain!".

La destra s'appoggiò alla fronte di lei. Il palmo s'impresse a raccogliere il calore insano.

Ad Oscar non importava più nulla della febbre e delle ossa che parevano spezzarsi…

Con stizza tentò di staccare la mano da sé.

Un gesto che entrambi conoscevano.

Quando c'era da perquisire qualcuno che s'era ritrovato troppo alticcio in una bettola, lo si portava fuori e ci s'accertava che quello non avesse coltelli o pugnali o altre diavolerie che avrebbero potuto in un guizzo esser piantate nella pancia del soldato.

Chi reagiva si ritrovava le mani chiuse nelle mani del gendarme, a mezzo di semplici torsioni sapientemente imposte là dove i muscoli s'attaccano alle ossa e le giunture scricchiolano dolorosamente fino a rammentare al malcapitato ch'era il caso di non tirar troppo la corda.

S'era finiti in una situazione simile e Alain, dopo averla voltata in quel guizzo, si ritrovò a stringere le mani di lei, chiuse nella propria mano, dietro la schiena e quella dannata sciarpa di seta che s'avvolgeva intorno.

"Che diavolo stai facendo?" – prese a gridare lei tentando di staccarsi.

Altra manovra conosciuta.

L'avrebbe dovuto sapere che se si cerca di liberarsi si finisce schiacciati contro la parete e le braccia non vanno più da nessuna parte, anzi c'è più gioco a salir su e ad immobilizzare persino il gomito che così non ci si può più davvero muovere.

"Alain!".

"Mi ci hai costretto tu, dannazione!".

"Sei un'idiota!" – gridò lei, la faccia contro il muro e i muscoli che tentavano d'adattarsi alla stretta per non essere straziati.

Lui diede un ultimo strattone…

"Dannazione!" – imprecò con un gemito.

"Bene! Anche la seta serve a qualcosa allora! Quelli di Parigi la sanno lunga!" – chiosò soddisfatto.

Rapidamente la voltò piantandosi addosso a lei e questa volta…

Le mani appoggiate ai fianchi, la faccia sulla faccia, che l'altra non avrebbe avuto spazio per caricare e magari colpirlo…

"Che ti sei messo in testa?!" – sibilò, un filo di voce, incredula, che di paura però non ce n'era traccia.

"Te l'ho detto…".

"Alain sei…".

"Un idiota lo so! Me lo dice sempre anche André. Sai chi sei tu invece?".

Ghiaccio…

Fu costretta ad ascoltare e a rispondere solo con gli occhi…

"Sei…" – l'odore del vino sul viso – "Sei…un'aristocratica insolente e testarda…che sì…dannazione…che s'incazza troppo spesso e rischia di finire nei guai e questo nessuno dei due se lo può più permettere!".

"Io non voglio finire nei guai!" – ribattè a muso duro.

"Alla _corte_ …di persone ce n'erano più di cento…sai quante se ne saranno salvate?".

Domanda retorica, mentre il corpo era addosso a quello di lei e il viso sul viso ed il respiro ebbro affondato nei capelli.

Premeva il corpo contro il corpo.

"Mi spiace…" – s'adeguò lei.

Il calore del fuoco mescolato a quello della febbre e dell'abbandono…

Silenzio, un respiro soffocato...

Oscar deglutì, che le parve che l'aria venisse meno.

Dannazione, le stava premendo la mano destra sullo stomaco.

E la sinistra era sul collo e premeva anche lì…

 _Dio…_

"Smettila! Così mi manca l'aria…".

"E' quello che voglio…non temere…non t'ammazzerò…non avrebbe senso aver richiato la vita così tante volte per te e poi esser proprio io ad ammazzarti! No…".

Le mani l'afferrarono per i fianchi sollevandola…

I muscoli s'inebriarono del peso leggero…

"Che vuoi fare?".

La voce uscì meno convinta, che adesso…

Forse Alain ci stava riuscendo ad incuterle un poco di paura.

 _Dio…_

 _Che…_

Alain se la trascinò sul letto. La spinse indietro fino alla testata, bassa, un semplice asse di legno.

"Non sei stanca? Bene…intanto vediamo di tenerti qui! Se anche non vorrai dormire ti riposerai comunque!".

Il lieve fruscio della sciarpa che s'annodava per i lembi all'asse. Il legno gemette sotto il tiro deciso che lei s'impose sospinta dalla rabbia per esser stata messa all'angolo così, da uno di cui si fidava.

Il respiro prese anch'esso ad annodarsi ed uno spasmo contrasse la schiena…

"Alain se non mi liberi subito giuro che…".

"Che mi taglierai la testa…o…qualcos'altro!" – chiosò lui soddisfatto e…

Era ubriaco Alain.

"Conosco i tuoi metodi…comandante…ma se si tratterà di salvarti la vita…beh forse allora non conosci ancora i miei…".

Lo sguardo si contrasse incredulo…

"Mi costringerai a mancarti di rispetto…" – sussurrò lui avvicinandosi all'orecchio – "Preferisco questa via piuttosto che vederti bruciare in una casa a Parigi oppure appesa ad un cappio chissà dove…forse tu preferiresti questi scenari ma io no!".

Le mani scivolarono sulle gambe per saggiare la consistenza dei muscoli.

Forse con quella donna si doveva scegliere altro genere di paura, che da un amico non te l'aspetti.

"Alain…sei impazzito?".

Lo sguardo si sgranò abbassandosi. I muscoli fecero per ritrarsi mentre la mano continuò il suo percorso fino a posarsi sul ventre e poi sul fianco, sotto la stoffa però, non più sopra.

L'ennesimo tentativo di liberarsi, uno strattone, anche l'altra mano strinse l'altro fianco.

"Alain…non te lo perdonerò mai! – sibilò lei tentando di scuotere l'altro facendo leva sull'antica gerarchia.

"Che arroganza!" – chiosò lui con un sorrisetto.

"Che cosa?".

Sempre più stupita fu costretta a guardarlo, non ci credeva che l'altro avesse il coraggio di spingersi fin lì.

Alain premette la mano sul collo, spingendola indietro.

La sinistra continuò il suo percorso dannato.

Lo sguardo era furioso nonostante le dita fossero lì dove avevano sperato d'essere e dove non avrebbero mai dovuto essere.

Si permise d'affondare solo un poco nella pelle morbida e poi si diede dell'idiota.

"Sei un'arrogante sì! Pensi sempre e solo a te stessa!" – riprese lui cinico – "Se ragionassi come una donna avresti dovuto dire che André non me lo perdonerà mai!".

Constatazione micidiale…

Era faticoso per Oscar esser la donna di qualcuno, non c'era abituata. Per Alain era diverso, lui, figlio del popolo, lui, le donne degli amici non avrebbe mai nemmeno dovuto guardarle.

Figuariamoci metterci le mani addosso.

"Temo molto più lui che la tua stupida arroganza!" – precisò il soldato – "Mi spiace per te. Capisco che tutto questo dovrà sembrarti un'offesa deprecabile ma, te lo ripeto, temo più la sua collera...".

"André…sì…non m'aspettavo che gli avresti voltato le spalle in questo modo…".

Che sistema buffo che aveva quella donna d'invocare giustizia.

"Oh…ne sei sicura?" – domandò Alain ironico.

La chiosa colpì nel segno.

Le dita strinsero ancora. Impossibile muovere un muscolo.

La mano stringeva sul collo e Alain era lì con gli occhi addosso che lei non ci arrivava a comprendere il ragionamento, perché lei così non aveva mai ragionato.

"O non penserai forse che il suo perdono io non l'avrò mai quando saprà che la sua donna non l'ho protetta fino in fondo? Anche contro la volontà di quella donna farsi ammazzare da sola sulla via di Parigi? Forse _questo_ non me lo perdonerà mai!".

Le dita si acquietarono un poco al tocco della pelle. Contratta e umida…

Eppure liscia, morbida, sensuale…

E la sensualità correva negli occhi, nonostante essi lo squadrassero furiosi, increduli, forse disgustati.

Un altro strattone…

Proprio non voleva cedere…

Alain si fece sopra di lei. Il torace s'impose al corpo dell'altra che più indietro di così non poteva arretrare.

"Te l'ho detto…".

I fianchi tornarono ad essere intrappolati dalle mani grandi.

Si contrassero alla stretta mentre la bocca si schiuse a chiedere aria che adesso…

Adesso sì, Oscar ebbe paura.

"Non sono qui per divertirmi…ma se dovesse servire, allora lo farò…".

I muscoli si contrassero.

"Tu…sei…".

"Non temere…non sarà nulla di sconveniente…so come far divertire una donna…ci sono abituato…".

La mano corse al collo di nuovo, questa volta senza stringere, prendendo a premere sull'arteria. Alain percepì i muscoli irrigidirsi che avrebbero voluto arretrare.

Per un istante gli parve volessero restare lì, dentro quella stretta lieve.

Si beò dell'effimera vittoria.

 _Dio, sì…_

Lei era cambiata…

Adesso lo sapeva anche lei che ci poteva essere dentro le dita di un uomo che sfiora la pelle.

Lo fece…

Piano…

Oscar chiuse gli occhi ed i muscoli s'imbrigliarono per trattenersi.

Un altro tentativo di fuga…

Scalciò piano ma non emise un fiato che non era capace d'arrendersi alla propria debolezza fisica.

Si arrese a lui, però, non voleva rischiare.

Alain pareva dannatamente serio ed era ubriaco e diceva cose senza senso e…

E poteva anche aver ragione.

"E sarò ben lieto di morire per mano del mio migliore amico che vorrà certamente vendicare l'onore violato della sua donna…" – sussurrò sarcastico vicinissimo al viso.

"Sei pazzo…".

Il respiro si perse.

Le dita presero a scivolare giù nell'incavo del collo. Ci soffiò sopra Alain, senza appoggiarci le labbra.

Le rimase distante eppure le era addosso…

"Pensaci…anche se dirò ad André che mi ci hai costretto tu…lui vorrà di certo sfidarmi…e io non so se lo lascerò vincere. O magari mi lascerò ammazzare…sì…potrei fare così. Così sulla coscienza uno dei due l'avrai comunque. Quanto a me sai che non ho più nessuno al mondo…non mi resta che…".

Parole scandite lentamente adesso, senza più foga, senza più rabbia.

In esse un misto d'ancestrale disperazione, nel ricordo di tutti coloro che non c'erano più.

In esse la sensuale pantomima d'un uomo che aveva sfoderato armi sofisticate per spaventare una donna, come l'amicizia per il migliore amico ed il desiderio di riportare viva la donna che quello amava.

"Ancora qualche giorno…" – proseguì Alain a bassa voce – "E poi torneremo a Parigi e sono sicuro che André sarà là ad attenderti. Nessuno di noi dirà nulla perché non c'è nulla da dire…io sparirò dalla tua vita e dalla sua…".

Oscar aveva chiuso gli occhi, ascoltava il lento incedere delle parole. Si morse il labbro.

L'altro intravide il gesto e per un istante gli parve di sprofondare giù, davvero, nel dannato sogno.

Si spinse oltre, che forse quell'ultimo incedere sarebbe stato anche superfluo.

Si alzò un poco e si fece contro di lei, finendoci sopra a cavalcioni, e l'altra lo guardò, inorridita a quel punto, perché davvero non immaginava che Alain si sarebbe spinto fin lì. Si confondevano adesso il desiderio di salvarla ed impedirle di fuggire, con altro desiderio.

La guardò, le labbra chiuse, incapace di respirare quasi.

Poi annuì.

"Ecco…come ti sarai immaginata…io non mi faccio problemi con le donne…".

"Hai…hai sempre detto che si deve portare loro rispetto…" – balbettò lei tentando d'insinuarsi nell'antico rispetto reciproco.

"E' vero…ma non posso rispettarle quando vogliono a tutti i costi rischiare la vita. Non posso permettermelo…non più…soprattutto con te…".

Non fu difficile interpretare l'ultima chiosa. Oscar ci aveva messo anni e anni a riconoscere l'amore di un uomo. A ritroso li aveva rivisti ed assaggiati tutti i gesti, i silenzi, le parole spezzate.

Quelle erano tali e tutto si confuse e prese a disgregarsi e…

"Spostati!" – ordinò lei senza mezzi termini.

Alain aveva capito d'essersi spinto troppo oltre.

Si spostò e si rannicchiò nel bordo del letto, voltandosi e dandole la schiena. Si permise solo d'ascoltare il respiro di lei, affannato, perso, sofferente.

S'impose di non fidarsi nemmeno della malattia. Avrebbe potuto liberarle le mani ma no…

La sbronza prese il sopravvento mescolandosi alla pazzia ed al senso di disgusto per essersi spinto così oltre.

L'ultima visione…

Lei che si mordeva il labbro e poi correva a stringere la mano di André. Tutt'e due che se ne andavano per scivolare l'uno dentro l'altra…

Si svegliò di soprassalto solo una volta.

Si voltò di scatto terrorizzato all'idea che lei si fosse liberata.

Era lì, ripiegata un poco su sé stessa.

S'era addormentata.

"Che idiota sono…" – sibilò tra sé e sé.

Le dita s'affrettarono a sciogliere il nodo al letto e poi alle braccia.

Le sfiorò la fronte con la fronte…

Era calda.

Non stava dormendo…

"Dio…".

Alain si sedette sul letto.

Lei aveva la febbre, alta, la pelle sudata e calda.

Raccolse il lenzuolo e la coprì, che anche lui si sentiva dannatamente stanco, distrutto d'essersi distrutto a quella maniera per imporsi di non pensare a lei.

"Ancora qualche giorno comandante…".

"Ancora qualche giorno!".

"Adeline…il padrone sta perdendo la pazienza!" – bofonchiò irritato il soldataccio, pugno sbattuto al tavolo.

"E sia…me la vedrò io con lui…adesso lasciatemi lavorare che ci sono ospiti importanti…e voi…voi dovreste andare a fare il vostro lavoro mica starmi tra i piedi!".

"Vecchiaccia maledetta!".

L'altra si voltò scura: "Guarda che t'ho sentito! Vedi d'essere più rispettoso imbecille che io mica te la preparo più la cena!".

"Chi sono gli ospiti?".

La donna alzò le spalle.

"Gente di Parigi…".

"Sì…credo di saperlo…" – blaterò il soldato arrogante.

"Marchese de Ferriéres…Conte Jouslard d'Iversay…".

Il Generale Bouillé fece strada ai due ospiti.

Il marchese era sfarzosamente imbellettato fino all'inverosimile, in un profluvio di merletti, la fodera del mantello sfolgorante d'oro, come pure il gilet.

Del più alto di rango invece si poteva apprezzare il sobrio accostamento di colori scuri, stoffe ricercate e spesse, intarsiate da raffinati ricami dorati, ad indicare il maggior potere ed al contempo il disprezzo per l'eccessiva volgarità dello sfarzo.

A confronto l'uniforme carica di medaglie dell'ufficiale pareva soltato una sobria casacca sfavillante dei colori delle mostrine e dei gradi guadagnati sui campi di battaglia.

I tre s'accomodarono in salotto. Adeline, dietro le quinte s'accertava che le cameriere facessero il loro dovere. Erano pochi i domestici in quella casa perché il generale ci si rifuguava solo quando a Parigi tirava una brutta aria. Probabilmente ciò che stava accadendo in quei giorni.

I tre soldatacci non avevano diritto di parola, replica o intervento. Se ne stavano seduti in un angolo della stanza. Pronti a dar manforte al padrone casomai qualche ospite avesse avuto la pessima idea di tirar fuori un pugnale o chissà quale provocazione.

Le parole potevano anche esser peggiori delle lame.

"Il luogotenente di Polizia sta investigando sul rogo di Rue de La Forges…" – esordì il Conte d'Iversay in tono asettico.

Bouillè non pareva sorpreso.

"La nostra polizia è sempre stata molto efficiente…" – proseguì l'uomo – "E credo che in questo caso troveranno solo ciò ch'è necessario trovare!".

"Ossia nulla di sconveniente o di comproettente!" – s'intromise il Marchese de Ferriéres – "Quel quartiere era a dir poco pestilenziale! I nostri sovrani erano secoli che ci provavano a renderlo un luogo più sicuro e sano. A quanto pare qualcuno c'è riuscito!".

"I nostri sovrani hanno dalla loro la mano di Dio…" – convenne d'Iversay alzando il calice in onore del Generale Bouillé.

"Una mano molto particolare…" – chiosò Bouillé ricambiando.

Ferriéres tracannò il vino, si pulì il viso con la manica e riprese il discorso, forse annebbiato. L'esordio fu un poco incerto: "Ecco però forse in questo caso la mano di Dio ha ecceduto!".

La constatazione strideva, non era certa la declinazione ironica o seria, ma di quei tempi era bene non tollerare offese di alcun genere all'operato dei potenti. Nemmeno a parole…

Così i soldatacci smisero di masticare e si guardarono in faccia.

Il meno paziente portò la mano all'elsa della spada. Non li conoscevano i nuovi ospiti del generale. Non lo sapevano da che parte stavano.

Il marchese si stava inerpicando per un terreno accidentato.

"Quanti corpi hanno trovato finora?" – chiese de Ferriéres.

"Pare una quarantina…" – precisò d'Iversay sicuro.

"Oh…" – Bouillé si finse stupito questa volta.

L'espressione deponeva rammarico per il numero dei morti, che non gli pareva eccessivo, semmai troppo esiguo.

"Avrei sperato in qualcosa di meglio!" – affondò insoddisfatto.

Gli altri due che sorrisero.

I ruoli si stavano ripristinando…

"Si è stabilito comunque che l'incidente alla fine non fosse poi così inutile….tutt'altro!" – precisò il marchese tracannando un altro bicchiere di vino.

S'era accorto d'aver esposto male il proprio pensiero, doveva correre ai ripari.

Gli occhi dei due si piantarono sul generale.

"Utile sì! La maggior parte di quelli che abitavano…scusate signori…che occupavano quelle case erano zingari, ebrei, gente che non aveva altro da fare al mondo che mendicare, rubare…clandestini insomma!".

"Ne convengo con voi sia stato un bene allora…farli fuori!"- si disse d'accordo il marchese.

"Ora saranno finalmente dove meritano!" – bofonchiò Bouillé – "All'Inferno!".

"All'Inferno!" – esclamarono gli altri due in coro sollevando i calici di nuovo.

I soldatacci ripresero a masticare tabacco, abbassando la guardia, che quei tre erano fatti della stessa pasta.

"E dite…quell'ufficiale?".

Bouillé si contrasse infastidito.

"So per certo ch'era là dentro e che sicuramente è morta…".

"Morta!" – ghignò il nobile d'alto rango – "Inutile…femmina…".

"Non ne avete prova certa però!" – tentò d'obiettare il marchese.

"Sì invece…sul posto abbiamo trovato un suo soldato, che poi è stato il servo della famiglia Jarjayes per molti anni. Se quello era là allora doveva esserci anche lei. Forse ce l'aveva mandato proprio il padre…comunque lo conoscevo…l'ho riconosciuto. E' lui…".

Adeline era sulla porta. Si portò una mano alla bocca per non gridare.

Lo sguardo azzurro e pulito di quella bambina riemerse prepotente.

Che le aveva fatto il padre perché il destino o la scelta o chissà quale altro accidente avessero messo fine alla sua vita a quel modo?

Allora André era davvero vivo per miracolo se il generale s'era spinto a mandare al rogo più di quaranta persone per farne fuori una.

Trattene il fiato che s'accorse che parlavano lui.

"E del padre?".

"Sto attendendo delle informazioni…quell'uomo, quel soldato, deve saperne senz'altro qualcosa…".

"E se non doveste riuscire a farlo parlare?".

"Poco male…attenderò la reazione di Jarjayes al suo ritorno dal fronte. Quell'uomo è sempre stato molto attento ad evitare d'esporsi in pubblico ma quando l'avvertirò che la figlia è morta…oh sarò proprio io a farlo e allora…allora vedremo come reagirà! Non gli sarà facile starsene in silenzio e dimostrarsi distante se davvero lui non l'ha disconosciuta come dice. Se invece l'avesse aiutata a fuggire…allora sarà uno smacco…".

"Gli direte che la figlia è morta?".

"Appena potrò lo farò!".

Adeline tornò sui suoi passi. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad ascoltare oltre e poi c'era l'arrosto da controllare, che ci sarebbe mancato pure che il padrone si fosse ritrovato spazientito per una portata fredda o bruciacchiata.

Poi però quasi perse la presa della zuppiera, il contenitore ondeggiò vistosamente mentre lo passava nelle mani della cameriera.

 _Dio…_

Adesso, adesso, l'aveva trovato il modo per convincere André a fuggire.

Se davvero lui voleva aiutare il padre di quella bambina, del suo comandante, sarebbe dovuto fuggire ed esser lui per primo ad avvertire il Generale Jarjayes, perché almeno il padre avrebbe potuto piangere in solitudine la morte della figlia e non rischiare d'essere scoperto proprio da Bouillé, che gli avrebbe sbattuto in faccia quell'orrido destino.

Poteva provarci a costringerlo a vivere, almeno per questo, anche se si trattava d'annunciare ad un padre la morte della figlia.

"E il re…che intende fare?" – chiese il marchese.

"Niente!" – riprese Bouillé e nella voce una nota di stizza – "Il sovrano si sente legato alla famiglia Jarjayes da una profonda amicizia e…non farà nulla contro di loro…".

"Peccato…le terre del casato v'interessavano…".

I giochi si stavano scoprendo, che alla fine la fedeltà alla famiglia reale, l'onore della divisa violato c'entravan poco, meno senz'altro di terre e vigneti che invece facevano gola e che Bouillé non si capacitava non fossero già stati requisiti all'ufficiale.

"Certo…" – il Conte d'Iversay esordì piano, lo sguardo si fece contro quello dell'ufficiale – "Ad oggi, si sa solo che il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana sarebbe morta il quattordici luglio, durante la presa della Bastiglia…e allora se davvero è accaduto questo, Jarjayes non rimarrà sorpreso quando gli direte che la figlia sarebbe morta dentro l'Inferno di Rue de La Forges…".

Ossia…

Poco importava sapere quando quella era morta.

Importava piuttosto sapere se davvero era morta.

L'obiezione era corretta e pareva minare il castello non proprio granitico di supposizioni e congetture del generale.

Jarjayes aveva pubblicamente diseredato la figlia e non avrebbe battuto ciglio a saperla morta alla Bastglia piuttosto che in Rue de La Forge.

Dei figli diseredati si deve dimenticare tutto. Persino dove e come sono morti.

D'Iversay proseguì: "La conta dei soldati morti non torna con quelli che si sono presentati per entrare nella Milizia Nazionale…pare che qualcuno si sia reso uccel di bosco…".

Bouillé colse l'affondo.

"Il Marchese Lafayette per quanto malvisto dalla famiglia reale sta comunque cercando di tenere assieme tutte le parti. Non conviene a nessuno che si ripetano episodi come quelli del quattordici…".

"E' vero…" – proseguì l'altro – "I soldati erano figli del popolo…se qualcuno ha desertato peggio per lui ma se…".

"Che intendete dire?" – Bouillé lo chiese apertamente.

"Oh…nulla generale…ma tenersi in casa un Soldato della Guardia…proprio uno di quei disertori…convengo con voi che sia degno del vostro senso dell'onore trovare le prove che il Generale Jarjayes abbia tradito la corona…ma…".

Bouillé strizzò gli occhi…

"Ma?".

"Direi che il vostro sistema è alquanto azzardato!".

Adeline trattenne il fiato. Lo sguardo corse seppure nella malasorte e per opposti e reconditi intenti ai soldatacci nell'angolo.

Bouillé s'accigliò.

"Spiegatevi d'Iversay!" – tagliò corto Bouillé – "Che intendete dire con questo discorso?".

"Se quello dovesse scappare e salvarsi e rivelare quanto è accaduto? Ossia che siete stato voi ad incendiare le casupole in Rue de La Forge!? Che lo faccia con la famiglia che ha servito per anni o con qualche rappresentante del Terzo Stato…".

L'affondo s'insinuò tagliente.

La reputazione che Bouillè esaltata da un simile gesto poteva esser gettata nel fango se quello stesso gesto fosse giunto alle orecchie dell'Assemblea Nazionale.

"E' solo un lurido soldato traditore! A chi volete che importino le sue parole?" – contestò il generale irritato e colpito dal ragionamento.

"Certo, certo, lo sappiamo che quello là sotto non è nessuno…ma forse…se davvero ha frequentato la corte assieme a quella donna…può essere che abbia amici ancora più potenti di voi…e se anche il vostro gesto è stato encomiabile – davvero encomiabile far fuori quella gentaglia, clandestini, dannati delinquenti o ribelli che fossero - di certo questa informazione potrebbe essere spesa contro di voi, per esempio potrebbe giungere alle orecchie di quelli stanno infiammando Parigi e aizzando il popolo contro il re!".

Ridacchiò d'Iversay. L'amaranto della fodera della giacca sbottonata emise brillanti riflessi che scivolarono sul pastrano nero.

"Forse dovrebbe davvero tornare ad essere nessuno!" – sussurrò il conte – "Lo dico per il vostro bene generale…anzi, vi do un suggerimento…".

L'uomo si fermò.

Bouillé comprese e fece cenno ai soldati di lasciare la stanza.

I tre s'alzarono in piedi ed inforcarono la porta, mentre Adeline credette di svenire lì a terra, dietro la tenda che separava il salotto dalla sala da pranzo.

Le veniva da vomitare ma si costrinse a restare lì e a smettere di respirare, perché nemmeno il respiro le impedisse di comprendere che diavolo si sarebbero detti quei due.

"Se foste voi a recapitare il corpo di quel soldato a casa Jarjayes? Proprio al generale? Morto s'intende!".

Il marchese, a lato, sorrise, rigirando il bicchiere mezzo pieno e tracannando il contenuto.

Lo sguardo si posò sugli altri due e con la mano svolazzante fece segno di proseguire. Quello che avrebbe ascoltato non sarebbe uscito da quella stanza.

"Che?" – Bouillé non c'era arrivato a tanto.

"Se davvero il contatto tra il generale e la figlia era quel soldato… se come avete ipotizzato quello proteggeva davvero la figlia di Jarjayes per conto del padre…se morisse…c'è solo da immaginarsi la reazione di Jarjayes quando si ritroverà sotto gli occhi il suo tirapiedi. Morto! Creperà in meno d'un mese Jarjayes se comprenderà d'essersi dato tanto da fare per una figlia ch'è morta bruciata e voi potrete farvi avanti come amico s'intende…e chiedere d'amministrare le sue terre…a diventarne il proprietario ci si penserà col tempo…".

Bouillé prese a sudar freddo: "Jarjayes ha altre figlie…e una moglie…".

"Donne…signor generale! Tutte sposate a gentiluomini devoti alla corona. E comunque pare che Jarjayes le abbia già fatte allontanare dalla Francia. E la moglie…una donna non è mai stata d'ostacolo per di più nel caso dovesse rimaner vedova!".

Bouillé fece una smorfia.

"Pensateci…" – insistette d'Iversay – "Se non creperà prima, basterà spedirlo al fronte il vostro _amico_. Dicono sia un eccellente addestratore di reclute…ma sapete…un incidente…".

Bouillé s'alzò che adesso tutto pareva aver preso a correre dannatamente in fretta. C'era da far presto perché più tempo fosse trascorso tra il rogo e la morte dell'uomo che aveva catturato proprio lì, più i due avvenimenti avrebbero rischiato di slegarsi e non indurre più la necessaria dannazione ch'essi si sarebbero portati dietro, reciprocamente.

"Ovviamente, quando sarà il momento, saprete già su chi poter contare…" – concluse il conte avviandosi verso la sala – "Mi sono sempre interessate terre come quelle possedute dai Jarjayes…".

Il tono viscido si perse.

Adeline si fece il segno della croce.

Si mosse d'un passo mentre poteva ascoltare i passi dei tre che lasciavano la stanza e la voce del padrone che richiamava gli sgherri.

"Prego…signori…vi raggiugerò in un istante…".

Bouillé si trattenne facendo cenno ai soldati d'avvicinarsi.

I tre, sull'attenti ascoltarono e compresero che per loro non c'era più d'attender che quello là sotto rinsavisse e parlasse. Quello adesso sarebbe servito più da morto che da vivo.

"Signor Generale…quello è un osso duro…non ha parlato…".

Per assurdo Bouillé si sentì sollevato. Adesso che quello parlasse non gl'interessava più.

"Non m'importa! Deve sparire! Domani tornerò a Parigi, al mio ritorno non deve essere più in questa casa! Sono stato chiaro?".

"Sì Signor Generale!".

Il consenso espresso dai tre si perse nei corridoi assieme all'odore dolciastro del tabacco.

I tre scomaparvero e Adeline pensò davvero che quella fosse la fine di tutto, lei inchiodata lì a servire quella stupida cena e quelli…

Rientrò nelle cucine.

Alla donna si gelò il sangue nelle vene.

I soldatacci s'erano riuniti lì a confabulare.

 _Notre Dame…non vorranno mica farlo adesso?_ – si chiese sempre più atterrita, osservandoli, fingendo noncuranza.

"Un colpo alla testa!" – propose uno biascicando e mimando il gesto della pistola puntata alla tempia.

"Che vi ha detto…il padrone?" – s'intromise la governante prendendo a tremare.

"Niente che ti riguardi!" – bofonchiò un altro irritato.

Quelli la guardarono di sbieco. Adeline non contava più nulla e non era necessario rivelarle il compito assegnato.

Anzi…

"Non avrete mica parlato del prigioniero?" – tentò d'insistere.

Il soldato s'avvicinò minaccioso: "E a te cosa importa? Gli ordini del padrone sono per noi e noi li eseguiamo. Finora quello ci ha preso in giro ma pare che adesso non interessi più a nessuno quel che ha da dire!".

Adeline tacque. Poi tentò l'ultimo disperato affondo, da recitare alla perfezione, perché lei in quella casa ci doveva tornare a lavorare…

"Bene…beh…ecco…ci speravo che il padrone vi avesse detto di…di…di farlo fuori!".

I tre la guardarono piantandole addosso occhi straniti: "Ma non eri tu quella che voleva salvarlo, quell'imbecille?".

"Io non ho mai detto che volevo salvarlo, io ho detto che volevo farlo parlare. Così ci avremmo guadagnato tutti…".

"Tutti? E tu di grazia che ci avresti guadagnato, dato che lo sai bene che il padrone non deve saper nulla di questa storia?".

"Ci guadagno che star lì a vedere quello stupido muto e zitto come una serpe ha comunciato ad infastidire anche me!".

Adeline si strinse le mani nelle mani.

Ci sarebbe stato da confessarsi quella domenica. Parecchi peccati…

"Ah…ah…cominci a capire come gira il mondo, vecchia decrepita!".

"Ma voi…" – gli occhi andarono ai tre soldati.

Conquistare la fiducia di quei tre idioti, non era facile.

"Che t'importa!".

"Lo farete…quando…dovrò…ripulire…".

La voce si spense. Adeline era incapace di proseguire.

Se quelli l'avessero ammesso…

Negò uno dei tre: "Puoi anche andartene a casa vecchia! Non abbiamo intenzione di far nulla questa sera. Quello deve sparire certo…ma almeno vogliamo divertirci!".

Fu costretta a fare un passo indietro Adeline. Era impossibile stare accanto a quegli animali. Si sforzò d'essere accondiscendente.

"Divertirvi…" – sibilò piano.

"Sì! Stasera il generale ci ha chiesto d'accompagnare gli ospiti. Domani quelli se ne saranno andati e noi potremo continuare a _divertirci!_ ".

Il soldato mimò un colpo vibrato dall'alto, calcò sul termine.

Il sangue divenne acqua…

"Lo faremo gridare quello…per bene! Ci ha preso in giro e non la passerà liscia! Anzi…ti faccio un favore mia cara Adeline…è meglio se domattina te ne stai a casa. Non vorrei ti sentissi male ad ascoltare…lascia la brace nel camino…ci servira!".

Rise quello…

Adeline credette di svenire lì…

 _Dio…_

E poi…

Un nuovo tuffo al cuore.

Ci mancava solo quella pratica disgustosa, una delle peggiori in quel dannato paese.

"Non andrete mica…".

"Giù in paese donna! E dove sennò!".

Non lo dissero apertamente i tre dannati che quando il generale aveva ospiti e quelli di solito arrivavano senza mogli o fidanzate era usanza offrir loro la cena ed il divertimento.

Solo che non si era a Parigi e Limours non aveva bordelli di primordine. E allora gli ospiti andavano a bussare da quelli che in paese avevano figlie giovani, non sposate, che andare con la moglie d'altri era peccato.

Adeline si voltò. Si fece il segno della croce, di nuovo.

Tutto stava precipitando.

Tutto doveva accadere quella notte, persino…

 _Carmilla…_

Se la sarebbe tirata dietro anche lei, laggiù, in quella dannata foresta dove intendeva metterci André.

Era questo che in tutti quegli anni i disperati paesani di Limours avevano tentato di combattere.

A Parigi forse si parlava di tasse e di farina e di grano e di diritti…

Ma qui c'era gente talmente povera che gli toccava offrire il ventre delle figlie per arrivare a sopravvievere…

"Forza andiamo…domani sarà una giornata molto faticosa!" – sghignazzò ironico uno e gli altri gli risero dietro.

 _Ecco_ – pensò Adeline – _Andate ad ubriacarvi! Così domani sarete talmente sbronzi che non avrete nessuno scrupolo ad ammazzare di botte quell'uomo. Maledetti…che Dio vi maledica. Non avete nemmeno il coraggio di ammazzare una persona restando sobri! Dovete di nascondervi dietro al vino per compiere questo scempio!_

Adeline si ritrovò sola.

Colma di dubbi. Senza il bene ch'era divenuto più prezioso della vita stessa. Il tempo…

Gli occhi corsero al soldatino più giovane di guardia alla porta del prigioniero.

Lo fissò in viso.

Dio, come avrebbe fatto…

L'esigua speranza…

Il tocco alla porta la fece correre.

Lo sguardo sereno e limpido di Renoir: "Maman…sono passato a prenderti…è tardi!".

"Figliolo, à la fois remercié Notre Dame!".

"Maman…che succede…".

"Torna in paese…corri come il vento…passa da Horace e dirgli che il generale ha ospiti…".

L'altro era giovane e non è che la chiosa gli dicesse un granché. L'oste invece avrebbe capito.

Certo non era la serata più adatta per mandare a bocca asciutta i soldati di Bouillé e gli ospiti riveriti e puttanieri del generale ma…

"Ma…".

"Niente ma! Vai a casa e prepara il carro e torna subito qui con Carmilla…portala con te ma non fatevi vedere da nessuno. Passate da dietro, dai campi, nell'erba alta le ruote non si sentiranno…".

"Maman…".

"Ti supplico…".

Ci avrebbe impiegato poco Renoir a ritornare.

Adesso c'era da togliere di mezzo il soldatino. Ma era necessario farlo evitando di perdere il posto di lavoro e quel ch'era peggio tirarsi addosso la colpa di quella dannata fuga.

Troppo per una povera donna di campagna, ignorante che manco sapeva leggere e nemmeno sapeva scrivere, vedova e…

Al diavolo!

Sapeva cucinare Adeline e reggeva pure bene l'alcool.

Meglio di quel soldatino che neanche aveva un filo di barba sulla faccia.

"Ehi? Ma non ti hanno portato con loro quelli?".

"No…Adeline…mi hanno lasciato di guardia…".

"Oh…che idioti! Quello là dentro non sarebbe capace di muovere un muscolo. Gli avranno rotto le costole a furia di picchiarlo e ha un ginocchi gonfio…e credo che non veda neppure bene…dove vuoi che vada?".

"Mi dispiace Adeline ma non posso lasciare il mio posto. Devo restare di guardia fino a quando non torneranno gli altri…" – replicò l'altro ch'evidentemente prendeva molto seriamente il suo lavoro o molto più semplicemente sapeva che non gliel'avrebbero fatta passar liscia gli altri se fosse capitato di perdersi il prigioniero.

"Suvvia" – l'incalzò Adeline – "Cosa vuoi che sia se ti allontani per un pò? Vieni, così mi fai compagnia mentre ceno. Se ne sono andati tutti…siamo soli. Coraggio non farti pregare!".

La donna si sedette accando al giovane.

Se lo lisciò per benino, mentre la mano da dietro infilava qualcosa nella fessura della porta.

"Oh…" – si voltò fingendo stupore – "Ma è aperta!".

"Oh…cavolo!".

L'altro prese a preoccuparsi.

"Ma lo vedi? Sono talmente sicuri che quello non fuggirà che hanno lasciato la porta aperta. Secondo me non ti hanno portato solo perché sei troppo giovane…".

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia e si tirò dietro la porta.

 _Bravo bambino!_ – sibilò Adeline con un mezzo sorriso.

I due s'accomodarono in cucina.

Il tempo d'una polenta con verdure e spezzatino e poi avanzi d'anatra fredda in gelatina e salsa di more e…

L'altro mangiava che pareva non l'avesse fatto da secoli. Anzi ogni due bocconi la donna gli rimboccava il bicchiere e quello a tracannare giù vino come fosse diventato come gli altri compari. Che gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere a quelli che lui non era mica un moccioso…

Adeline prese a contare persino i bicchieri mentre scandiva il tempo.

L'altro mangiava e mangiava e nemmeno s'era accorto che la donna, anche lei, per fargli compagnia s'intendeva, tre o quattro bicchierini se li era fatti.

 _Di liquore_ – aveva aggiunto lei – _Quello buono che il padrone non lo finisce. Che non sta mica bene che le donne bevano vino, il liquore sì, invece…_

 _Con quello ci si fa coraggio!_

I piedi battevano il tempo adesso. Alla porta bussarono di nuovo.

Dio…

Adeline si trovò addosso gli occhi fulgidi e chiari di Carmilla.

"Maman…Renoir me l'ha detto…".

"Santo Cielo ti avevo detto di non venire dentro casa. Dovevi restare sul carro!".

"Maman che succede?" – chiese l'altra che non l'aveva nemmeno ascoltata la madre.

Il soldatino nel frattempo s'era rialzato, barcollando, tirando un rutto degno d'uno scaricatore del porto di Marsiglia. Le prove per diventare un animale come gli altri gli riuscivano bene…

"Adeline!" – gridò annebbiato – "Grazie della cena! Sei una cuoca insuperabile!".

"Ermieé Maurice!" – l'apostofrò l'altra precipitandosi dentro a trattenerlo mentre Carmilla entrava -"No…no…non alzarti! C'è ancora il dolce…siediti…".

"No…mia buona Adeline…se mangio altro sono sicuro che poi non troverò la forza di tornare a fare la guardia…".

"Maman?".

"Shhh!".

Adeline tra due fuochi, che gli occhietti annebbiati del soldatino si sgranarono alla vista della giovane, il corpo magro ed asciutto, la capigliatura ribelle che s'attorcigliava in riccioli disarmonici scarlatti. Gli occhi azzurri grandi che parevano brillare alla luce del fuoco nel camino.

"Ehhh?".

La bocca impastata, l'eloquio traballante, il dito puntato alla giovane…

"Chi diavolo siete voi?" – sfarfugliò il giovane.

"Maman…" – sibilò Carmilla senza perdersi d'animo – "Andate voi di là…io non ce la farei a sollevarlo…voi…voi siete forte!".

La donna raccolse il consiglio prendendo a sudare freddo.

"Ma…".

"Maman vi prego…vi supplico…" – sussurrò Carmilla quasi piangendo – "Voglio bene André…non so perché…ma…gli voglio bene…dobbiamo salvarlo…".

Adeline sgranò lo sguardo sulla figlia. La rivelazione per un istante ebbe il potere di bloccare gl'intenti, che il guaio in cui si stava cacciando era evidentemente più grande di quanto s'immaginasse.

"Notre Dame…" - sussurrò la donna facendosi il segno della croce e allontanandosi dal soldatino ch'era rimasto fisso con gli occhi puntati verso Camile.

"Resterò io con il nostro giovane soldato…" – esordì Carmilla avvicinandosi e sorridendogli ed attorcigliando le braccia alle spalle dell'altro.

"Ma chi siete?".

L'altra alzò le spalle: "Voi chi dite che io sia?".

"Ohhh…non lo so…ma siete la fanciulla più bella che abbia mai incontrato…" – biascicò quello brillo e lusingato.

"Vi ringrazio monsieur…e voi siete il più gentile che abbia mai conosciuto…".

Forse stava recitando Carmilla ma quell'altro, poco più giovane di lei, gli fece pena, che s'atteggiava da adulto ma era poco più che un bambino.

O forse erano le parole che pochi istanti prima le erano uscite dalla bocca, sussurrate per non farsi sentire, quasi neppure da sé stessa. Eppure le aveva dette e adesso ne ascoltava senza paura l'incedere nella gola e nella pancia.

 _Ti voglio bene…André…_

C'era da recitare una parte…

"Davvero chi siete…".

"Non importa chi sono…mi pare invece che voi siate una brava persona…".

Il soldatino si lasciò cadere sulla sedia.

Ce l'avevano portato da poco i tre compari in una bettola a Parigi dove l'avevano mollato tra le mani sapienti d'una puttana ch'era famosa per esser capace di prendersi quelli più giovani ed insegnar loro come si fa. I tre avevano atteso fuori ed il ragazzo, solo un poco timido, s'era lasciato accarezzare e prendere e torturare un poco, che non gli era parso vero che una donna sapesse tirar fuori tutta la forza e tutta l'incosistente ed assoluta potenza d'un orgasmo da un corpo poco più che bambino.

Se n'era uscito mezzo stravolto e quelli giù pacche sulle spalle e lui zitto perché non lo voleva dire a nessuno che non gli era mica tanto piaciuta quella cosa lì e che lui l'aveva imparata ma non la voleva una puttana che gli succhiasse il coso lì fino a che non gli faceva male…

No…

Maurice era perso negli occhi di Carmilla.

La puttana gli aveva insegnato ad affondare le mani nei capelli e a stringerli un poco, senza far male.

Lo fece e Carmilla si sorprese della delicata consistenza della presa.

Respirò a farsi coraggio e le mani tremarono per non restare ferme, tanto per illudere l'altro che qualcosa sarebbe potuto accadere.

Adeline e Renoir erano entrati tutt'e due, diretti come lepri verso la cella che la donna aprì cercando di non fare troppo rumore.

André era riverso a terra, raggomitolato come ormai la donna era solito trovarlo, mentre cercava di riposare e al tempo stesso proteggersi dalle ferite del corpo e dell'anima che lo avevano profondamente scosso.

"André forza, alzati, devi venire via o per te sarà la fine…" – sussurrò Adeline con tutta la delicatezza possibile, che non ce ne sarebbe stato del tempo per recriminare sul passato e per cedere al desiderio dell'uomo di morire lì, in quella dannata cella. Non si poteva accettare di veder morire un uomo così…

Non c'era tempo e per convincerlo la donna gli si rivolse come fosse davvero un figlio.

André si riebbe per un istante.

Non capiva che stesse accadendo.

Vide la donna in compagnia di quello che lei gli aveva descritto essere suo figlio.

Un sussulto contrasse i muscoli. Intuì e si ritrasse…

No…

Non c'era più nulla per lui fuori di quella dannata cella…

"Dove…dove mi volete portare?" – ebbe solo la forza di dire, mentre le braccia di Renoir, forti e robuste lo alzarono quasi di peso.

"Fuori di qui ragazzo mio, altrimenti questo potrebbe essere il tuo ultimo giorno di vita!".

André trasalì. S'irrigidì ancora di più perché era proprio quello che stava aspettando.

L'ordine doveva esser stato dato e la sua bocca ostinatamente chiusa doveva aver sortito l'effetto sperato, che fosse per rabbia o per convenzienza, la sua vita era ormai inutile.

 _No, gliel'aveva detto a quella donna…_

 _Che ne sapeva lei di quello che voleva realmente lui?_

"No…no Adeline vi prego…lasciatemi qui…".

Uno strattone della donna che gli afferrò i capelli sollevandogli il viso.

"Non devi nemmeno pensarla una cosa del genere! E' peccato desiderare di morire e lo è ancora di più se vuoi farlo per quella donna…".

"Oscar…".

"Lei sì, che immagino fosse lei quella ch'è morta a Parigi…".

"Sì…è morta…voi non capite…".

"I morti sono morti…e noi siamo vivi…io e te…e abbiamo il dovere di vivere perché se moriamo anche quelli che sono morti moriranno ancora una volta…".

Tagliavano le parole che la morte accanto al nome di lei bruciava come sale su'una ferita.

Scivolava leggera e morbida la seta attorcigliandosi attorno al polso immobile e robusto del soldato addormentato, sbronzo e pervaso da sentimenti oscuri.

S'era svegliata, di soprassalto, la camicia fradicia di sudore, appiccicata addosso, il respiro perso, gli occhi sbarrati. S'era portata una mano alla fronte sorprendendosi d'essere di nuovo libera.

Il respiro di Alain era pesante invece.

Che l'alcol poi i suoi effetti te li fa pagare tutti, fino in fondo.

Gli occhi impressero la disposizione dei mobili.

La porta…

In punta di piedi, in silenzio, scivolò fuori. Trovò un armadio sghembo…

C'erano i suoi dannati vestiti dentro. Asciutti e piegati.

Li raggiunse…

Tra le dita lasciò scivolare quella dannata sciarpa.

Una, due, tre volte…

Doveva fare in fretta.

Deglutì a fatica…

La gola era asciutta.

Ci sarebbe voluta una buona birra, fredda, da mandar giù tutta d'un fiato.

Ce l'aveva di fronte, dannazione, di nuovo, il suo comandante, il boccale vuoto, segno che l'altra non s'era lasciata pregare.

 _Dove diavolo erano?_

 _Sì…_

Voci confuse avevano nominato l'Abbey e Alain s'era ritrovato addosso gli spintoni dei compagni che l'abbracciavano, manate sulle spalle, congratulazioni per esser uscito vivo, lui e gli altri.

Gli occhi s'erano sollevati e lui aveva rivisto la luce del tramonto, il giorno in cui s'era deciso d'ascoltarlo il popolo che voleva che quei dodici dannati Soldati della Guardia venissero liberati.

Nella bettola, ce l'aveva di fronte il suo comandante e lei aveva sollevato lo sguardo e gliel'aveva puntato addosso…

 _No, Dio…_

 _Comandante…_

S'era alzata, nessun suono, solo il tacito ordine di scansarsi un poco che lei voleva mettersi lì seduta accanto…

 _No…_

Il corpo s'era mosso, lieve…

Dove diavolo l'aveva imparato a scivolare così, addosso, che adesso il peso del bacino di lei premeva contro il suo ed il sangue aveva preso a fluire di nuovo ammorbandosi d'insensato desiderio, lurido e dannato, che non c'era verso d'acquietarlo mentre la bocca si schiudeva un poco e lei si piegava un poco per accogliere la lingua e premere contro di essa.

Un sussulto, la schiena si contrasse frustata dalla dannata e suadente vertigine orgasmica, da consumare adesso che lei s'era finalmente decisa a muoversi e a rovesciarsi addosso a lui e lui aveva deciso di non muoversi per vedere che avrebbe fatto lei…

Il corpo aveva preso ad ondeggiare lieve…

 _No…_

 _Dio, devo muovermi…_

Le braccia si contrassero per chiudersi dietro la schiena ed avvinghiare quel corpo che per i suoi gusti era ancora dannatamente lontano e…

Uno strattone…

Lo schicchiolio sinistro del legno…

Un altro strattone…

Gli occhi s'aprirono sbarrandosi e ficcandosi in quelli di lei ch'era davvero lì, sopra di lui, a cavalcioni mentre le dita avevano annodato l'ultimo tratto di stoffa.

Lo sguardo s'illuminò di lugubre rivincita mentre Alain comprendeva e prendeva a tirare davvero adesso e a dimenarsi come un forsennato mentre Oscar s'aggrappava ai fianchi e si scostava di lato. Sospinta via dalla furia rabbiosa del soldato cadde a terra, a mala pena il tempo d'attutire il colpo piantando una mano al pavimento e un ginocchio lì, pronto a far da sostegno al corpo che schizzava via travolto dagli improperi dell'altro.

"Cazzo! Maledizione! No! Oscar…che fai?".

Alain tirò come un forsennato comprendendo che adesso c'era finito lui avvinghiato alla dannata spalliera del letto, i polsi chiusi ed inspiegabilmente rivolti in alto che manco riusciva a voltarsi su un fianco tanto quella dannata sciarpa era stretta.

"Mi ci hai costretto tu!".

Sentirselo sbattere in faccia così lo fece infuriare ancora di più.

"Dannazione che vuoi fare?".

La chiosa fu tagliente e, a ripensarci a mente fredda, quasi cinica, ma Alain era troppo arrabbiato per comprendere la sfumatura dell'affondo.

"Divertirmi non di certo!" – sibilò lei.

"Mi prendi in giro? Credi che io mi diverta?" – imprecò lui di rimando.

"No, lo immagino…ma non hai ascoltato le mie richieste e…".

Tirò Alain di nuovo ed il legno prese a gemere rivelandosi fragile a sostenere a lungo quella battaglia. Quello era un soldato, mica una donna…

Oscar era a terra, scivolò all'indietro per sottrarsi alla furia verbale dell'altro.

"Che vuoi fare!?" – ripetè lui mentre di dimenava come una biscia presa per il collo.

Era riuscito a voltarsi, adesso sarebbe stato più semplice sgusciar fuori da quella trappola.

"Andarmene!".

"Non stai bene…liberami!".

"Non posso più restare…devo trovare André…".

"André è da Bernard…non può essere altrove!".

Un altro strattone. Lo schiocco del legno divenne ordine di lasciare la stanza. Lo sguardo fisso al soldato, Oscar allungò una mano infilandosi anche l'altro stivale.

La spada l'aveva recuperata.

Si alzò e la stanza prese a girare tanto che i passi arretrarono e quasi lei si ritrovò sbattuta contro la parete, l'equilibrio sorretto solo dalla volontà di mettere meno distanza possibile tra sé e Parigi, tra sé e André…

"Sei testarda!".

"Lo so…me lo dice sempre anche André! Devo trovarlo! Devo sapere se sta bene…deve sapere che io sono viva…che siamo vivi tutti e due…".

"Cristo…non puoi andare da sola!".

Il gemito del legno crebbe.

Alain comprese ch'era solo questione d'istanti. Si stupì del fatto che se si fosse liberato e l'avesse acciuffata in tempo con che coraggio l'avrebbe tenuta ancora lì?

Come ci sarebbe riuscito se non…

Oscar inforcò il mantello, scostandolo giusto per sistemare la spada al fianco.

Lo sguardo non lasciava dubbi sul percorso da compiere.

Si volse a guardare il soldato furibondo e Alain per un istante di bloccò mentre gli occhi scivolavano a quelli di lei che l'osservavano in un misto di soddisfazione e…

 _Dio…_

Era riuscita a beffare il suo testardo salvatore ma c'era altro nell'espressione.

 _Dio…_

Era come se l'avesse capito che lui…

E glielo stesse implorando di non amarla…

Che amare una come lei non sarebbe stato assolutamente conveniente e l'anima nera sarebbe scivolata all'Inferno.

Ci vide quell'amore Alain, quell'altro, verso André, l'amore che li aveva tenuti assieme attraverso un invisibile filo che aveva rischiato di spezzarsi ma che alla fine aveva consentito loro di ritrovarsi, sempre e nonostante tutto.

Davvero Oscar l'aveva capito che lui…

"Alla fine non mi hai lasciato altra scelta…" – sibilo piano, quasi con rammarico – "Non credo che c'impiegherai molto a liberarti e dopo potrai decidere di fare ciò che credi. Io devo tornare a Parigi. Andrò da Bernard sperando che lui abbia notizie di André. E se lui non sa nulla proverò a tornare a casa di mio padre. Devo trovare André, ad ogni costo e né tu né nessun altro potrete fermarmi. Ti ho lasciato tutto il denaro che siamo riusciti a portare via. Se vorrai tornare anche tu a Parigi mi sta bene ma non cercare di fermarmi altrimenti…".

"E' una pazzia! E' pericoloso girare da sola. E poi non stai ancora bene, cosa farai se non riuscirai a raggiungere la città? Dammi retta liberami e lascia che t'aiuti…Oscar liberami!".

"Devo trovare André…non ho altre ragioni al mondo per continuare a vivere per quel poco che…".

Parole sussurrate che gelarono il sangue.

"Vivrò…".

"Resta…Oscar…".

Parlava Alain e tirava come un forsennato e poi la guardava chiedendole di restare lì con lo sguardo, per costringerla a rispondergli. La voleva lì, vicino a sé, perché solo così avrebbe avuto certezza che l'avrebbe avuta per sé, viva…

"Ti saluto…".

Solo un istante sulla porta.

"Devo dire che mi hai dato una buona idea quando hai nascosto i miei vestiti...quindi buona ricerca Alain!".

L'altro prese a sudar freddo…

Si guardò attorno e poi gli occhi si scorsero addosso. In effetti la camicia c'era seppur attorcigliata e fradicia di rabbia…

Le gambe nude, i muscoli tesi ed altrettanto rabbiosi…

"Dannazione!" – imprecò tirando un calcio in aria e poi strattonando la povera seta.

Gemette il legno del letto, sibilò il povero tessuto straziato.

Uno strattone, un altro…

Il piede puntò a terra e il soldato si ritrovò libero, catapultato contro la parete e l'ennesima imprecazione tagliò l'aria e i nervi.

"Cazzo!".

"Adeline, andatevene…per l'amor di Dio! Voi e i vostri figli non sapete contro chi vi state mettendo!".

"Lo so bene invece ed è proprio per questo che lo faccio…".

Il corpo dell'uomo gemette mentre i muscoli fermi per tanti giorni si piegavano alla ricerca d'un rinnovato equilibrio.

Un'altra esitazione…

L'ultima che Adeline concesse ad André prima di procedere con le maniere forti.

"Adeline…voi…non capite? Io non ho più alcuna ragione di vivere…voi sì invece! Avete i vostri figli! Lasciatemi qui vi prego…".

"Bene…allora se proprio ci tieni a saperlo lo faccio esattamente per loro! Non riuscirei più a guardare in faccia i miei figli se ti lasciassi morire qua dentro senza aver tentato di aiutati. Taci! E non dire più sciocchezze!".

"Non dite voi…schiocchezze…" – sibilò André mentre si sentiva trascinato fuori dalle braccia forti di Renoir – "Siete voi che state commettendo un'enorme sciocchezza…".

Un colpo di tosse, André si contrasse, le costole tranciavano il respiro.

"André basta! Non una parola di più! Un uomo non deve nemmeno pensare di desiderare di morire. Per nessun motivo al mondo. E' peccato contro Dio e contro gli uomini rifiutare la vita che ci è stata data. Sei vivo e questo avrà pure un significato, anche se io non so dirti quale. E poi ormai abbiamo deciso di tirarti fuori da qui. Non dimostrarti ingrato e taci! Altrimenti sì che ci metterai tutti nei guai!".

Funzionava sempre scavare nel lato giusto delle persone giuste. Se André s'era spinto fin lì non poteva non possedere il senso della giustizia e non poteva a quel punto rischiare di far scoprire chi voleva veder salva la sua vita.

Il mondo era strano…

Poteva capitare d'incontrare nel momento più oscuro una piccola luce dal volto rubicondo e le braccia forti d'una energica governante irlandese.

"Mi piaceva quella bambina sai!" – proseguì Adeline mentre l'abbracciava per trascinarlo fuori.

 _Oscar…_

Un balzo della mente…

 _Oscar…_

André s'aggrappò allo stipite della porta.

 _Non azzardarti a morire…Grandier…il nostro comandante ti aspetta…_

Le ultime parole del Soldato Carmilla Bertinou…

Si doveva rispetto a chi era morto.

"Che altro c'è?" – sbuffò Adeline che il tempo stringeva…

"Aspettate…per favore…laggiù…laggiù nell'angolo…la lente…deve essere sotto la paglia. L'ho nascosta lì quando sono arrivato…".

"Una lente?".

Adeline tornò indietro frugando tra la paglia sporca di sangue. L'intravide lo strano oggetto, luccicava al bagliore della candela.

L'osservò per un istante, l'alzò per ricevere il consenso di André che non potesse esser altro che quello. Se lo mise nella tasca del grembiule riprendendo la via d'uscita.

La porta si richiuse piano, il fermaglio del chiavistello impigliato in un lacero pezzo di stoffa insanguinato, scuro, sapientemente abbandonato lì, che ci voleva una scusa da sbattere in faccia a quegli idioti che avrebbero fatto il diavolo a quattro quando si fossero accorti della sparizione.

Meglio chiamarla fuga, anche se Adeline già se l'immaginava che quelli avrebbero faticato a bersi la repentina ritrovata capacità del prigioniero mezzo morto di evadere facendola in barba a tutti.

Poi fu la volta di qualche goccia di sangue lasciata cadere sul pavimento da un sacchetto di pelle.

Un'occhiata rapida al salone della cucina.

Adeline trattenne il fiato, non voleva vedere che stesse accadendo ma solo accertarsi che nessuno vedesse loro.

La coda dell'occhio intuì solo il riverbero del fuoco contro l'aura rosata dei capelli della figlia.

Lei era ancora lì e alla governante irlandese scappò una mezza imprecazione, che la vita del prigioniero andava salvata ma non a tutti i costi.

"Vai!" – incitò il figlio a proseguire.

L'aria fredda colpì il viso. Adeline aiutò Renoir a far salire André.

Non c'era più tempo ed il cuore della donna pareva essersi fermato lì, che sua figlia non tornava e le sembrava esser passato un secolo.

Che aveva voluto dire con quelle parole sua figlia?

Possibile che si riuscisse ad innamorarsi così, semplicemente perché le labbra d'un uomo erano rimaste chiuse, sigillate, a nascondere chissà quale dannato segreto, forse un amore distrutto dalla Storia, e quella sorta di pegno di fede era migrato dentro il cuore d'un'altra donna, per continuare a vivere seppure attraverso un'altra storia?

Adeline tremò. Tornò indietro e s'affacciò un istante allo stanzone della cucina. Nessun rumore, se non il respiro intenso e ritmato d'un corpo acerbo che si piegava a tener su di sé le mani e gli occhi e le braccia ed il corpo d'un giovane soldato, ubriaco al punto di creder di star per far l'amore con una sorta di creatura fantastica, venuta dal bosco, fata della notte che pure sapeva di buono e di nuovo e di mai violato.

Tremò anche il corpo di Carmilla mentre s'accorse che le dita del giovane soldato avevano scovato il sentiero giusto, che quella creatura poi tanto fatata non era, ma erano reali e morbidi e lisci i fianchi percorsi dalle dita, la stoffa rigida del busto un poco allentata per lasciarle passare e scivolare dietro la schiena e liberarla dal fastidioso ingombro.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi Carmilla immaginandosi che il sacrificio di André valesse il suo, anche se il respiro si perdeva e lei sarebbe voluta fuggire.

La bocca del soldato affondò nel petto mordendo la pelle.

 _No…_

Si ritrasse che altro non sarebbe riuscita a concedere.

"Monsieur…vi prego…" – sibilò fingendo imbarazzo.

"Avete ragione…perdonatemi…ma siete così bella…".

"Non sono una giovane…una di quelle!" – obiettò Carmilla per far leva sul senso dell'onore dell'altro.

Il soldato le bloccò i fianchi, aprì gli occhi, serio, piantandole addosso lo sguardo ebbro ed altrettanto severo.

"Sono un'idiota! Ma…".

Si strinsero le mani sui fianchi nonostante la voce del giovane rivelasse incertezza.

Forse il desiderio cresceva e non ci sarebbe stato verso questa volta di tenerlo lì, al chiuso, soffocato dalla stoffa…

"Maman…".

Carmilla gridò piano e si morse il labbro. Si era spinta troppo oltre e adesso non sapeva come uscire…

S'avvinghiò alle braccia dell'altro tentando d'indietreggiare. Chiuse gli occhi comprendendo che la forza dell'altro gliel'avrebbe impedito. Prego che l'altro non l'avesse capito che lei era…

Si sentì trascinare via come fosse stata sollevata da un'onda gigantesca, che una madre che annusa il fiato d'un demone sul collo d'una figlia, per quanto demone giovane ed inesperto, non se lo fa ripetere due volte di correre in aiuto dell'ingenua fatina e…

"Via!" – gridò Adeline strattonando la figlia e trascinandola indietro.

Carmilla quasi volò contro il muro mentre Adeline puntò al collo del giovanotto, piantandogli le dita nella carne.

"Che ti prende? Sei ubriaco?".

Un gesto della testa e l'occhiataccia della madre indussero la figlia a scivolare velocemente contro la parete e scomparire letteralmente dalla vista del soldato.

Quello sgranò lo sguardo ritrovandosi addosso il faccione rosso e furente della governante.

Anche Adelin pregò che l'invocazione della figlia fosse rimasta impigliata nella nebbia alcolica che offuscava i sensi dell'altro.

Tutti in paese sapevano che lei aveva due figli…

Un maschio ed una femmina.

Ma i soldati non avevano mai visto Carmilla.

Se fosse accaduto sarebbe stata la fine.

"Adeline…che…".

L'altra mandò giù la rabbia, la mascella serrata, la mano destra piantata nel collo del soldato e la sinistra corse giù ad afferrare la stoffa dei pantaloni e quanto s'era animato dentro. L'altro gemette come un cane bastonato e quasi gli venne da vomitare tanto era pieno d'alcol.

"No…".

"Sentimi bene giovanotto!" – esordì la donna sfoderando l'istinto d'un'attrice provetta – "Per chi m'hai preso? Per una di quelle donne che frequentano i tuoi compagni?".

L'altro ascoltava e gli pareva di sognare, che davvero doveva essere impazzito e non si capacitava come avesse potuto avvicinarsi ad una come Adeline…

Prese a girargli la testa…

Adeline strinse la presa, l'altro gridò e gli venne sul serio da vomitare. La donna mollò la carne ed il povero soldato straziato si gettò a terra inginocchiandosi e prendendo a rimettere.

Una bella esperienza che forse avrebbe avuto pregio di fargli dimenticare tutto.

"Imbecille!" – chiosò Adeline chinandosi su di lui e prendendolo per i capelli e trascinandolo fino ad un secchio – "Resta qui…ti porto dell'acqua!".

Il tono era tornato amorevole, che quella specie di strega il soldatino lo voleva dalla sua parte e…

Una corsa fuori, il buio attorno, il frinire dei grilli, l'aria impastata di terrore mentre la donna s'accertava che Carmilla fosse tornata in sé.

E l'altra sembrava trasfigurata che s'era accorta del proprio potere, solo che c'era mancato tanto così che tutto le sfuggisse di mano.

"Carmilla…".

"Sto bene…".

La donna la fissò la figlia e le parve fosse cresciuta tutta d'un colpo, lì, in quella notte dolce, mentre quella si passava il palmo sulla bocca e Adeline tremò di nuovo perché vedeva un'altra figlia, consapevole, sfacciata, sicura e dannatamente intenzionata a prendersi ciò che s'era fatto sfuggire tra le labbra.

Che disastro!

Non poteva nemmeno rimandarla a casa che quei dannati soldati erano a zonzo per il paese in cerca di puttane e se quelle non le avessero trovate avrebbero bussato alle porte dei contadini e…

Si doveva andare fino in fondo!

Il segno della croce…

Le dannate istruzioni per Renoir…

"Questo è sangue di coniglio…" – disse allungando al giovane una sacca di pelle piena – "Servirà a distrarre i cani quando quegli idioti decideranno di cercarlo…quando sarai arrivato al bivio…scendi e spargilo per il sentiero che porta verso Parigi…così forse andranno da quella parte. Poi seppellisci il sacchetto o gettalo nel fiume…stai attento a non sporcarti…".

Il giovane annuì.

"Io non posso venire con voi…devo restare con quello là dentro. Nessuno deve accorgersi che il prigioniero non è più nella cella. Mi accerterò che il soldato se ne vada a dormire e domattina…Gesù domattina mi toccherà davvero andare in Chiesa che se non ci auterà la Provvidenza…e tu…".

Adeline fissò la figlia e tirò un respiro più fondo…

Che dannato guaio stava cucendo addosso a Carmilla.

Ma non c'era altro da fare.

"Lavagli le ferite con l'aceto che troverai al capanno…servirà a tenerle pulite e a tenere lontano quelle bestiacce. Resta con lui…solo qualche giorno…fino a quando quei dannati non sarannno tornati in città!".

Istruzioni degne d'un ufficiale dell'esercito, frutto di secoli d'oppressione, che il sangue di coniglio serviva a distrarre i cani dei padroni dal ritrovare le tracce della selvaggina catturata di frodo nelle tenute dei signori. Ci si finiva in galera per un tordo o un'anatra di troppo, ma si doveva pur mangiare in qualche modo. E l'aceto, altrettanto forte e pungente, avrebbe mascherato l'odore del sangue e della paura e della disperazione.

Adeline passò la lente a Carmilla.

L'altra la guardò stranita.

"E' sua…restituiscigliela appena puoi…".

Era buio…

Per fortuna la luna ondeggiava lenta attaraverso nuvole argentee.

"Ehi sei sveglio?" – domandò al soldato ch'era a terra in un bagno di sudore.

"Adeline ma che è successo?".

"Niente, hai cenato e…forse abbiamo esagerato col vino…".

"Abbiamo?" – borbottò l'altro mentre nella mente si rimescolavano la tinta tizianesca dei capelli della fata del bosco e quelli grigi e unticci della governate.

Ma come diavolo era potuto accadere?

La donna gli passò un bicchiare d'acqua.

"Va' a dormire…facciamo finta che non è accaduto nulla?".

"Come non è accaduto nulla? Ma che sarebbe accaduto?" – bofonchiò l'altro ritrovandosi fradicio di sudore e…- "Porc…".

La donna tirò un respiro fondo di sincera compassione, tanto per rimarcare che quello aveva fatto tutto da solo e chissà che sarebbe accaduto se lei non avesse rimesso a posto le distanze.

"Hai bevuto troppo…" – sussurrò passandogli una mano tra i capelli – "Ma lasciamo perdere…".

"Lascia perdere! Sei ubriaco! Ti ci vorranno ore per riprenderti! Lasciami andare!".

Se li era sentiti sul collo i passi nudi di Alain che si era liberato e le era corso dietro.

Pesanti, forsennati…

Gli aveva chiuso ben due porte in faccia e Dio solo sapeva come c'era riuscita a trovare una sella nel buio della stalla e a tirarla sul dorso del cavallo e a legarla e a salirci sopra…

Il tempo di rammentare all'animale ch'era lei a comandare, che la bestia impaurita s'era intestardita a restare dov'era, perchè non era facile imporre ad un dannato cavallo di prendere a correre veloce, al buio, solo con uno spicchio di luna ad evitare di finire in un fosso e spezzarsi una zampa…

Alain c'era riuscito a raggiungerla e adesso se ne stava mezzo nudo, in mezzo alla porta della stalla, le braccia aperte, testardo ed assolutamente incapace di vergognarsi d'essersi spinto troppo oltre…

"Alain lasciami passare! Togliti di mezzo!" – gli urlò.

Lui imperterrito cercò di afferrare le redini.

Oscar allora capì che non l'avrebbe ascoltata e che avrebbe dovuto superarlo a forza.

Arrestò il cavallo, mica lo voleva travolgere…

Ci provò una prima volta, Alain era ubriaco e non comprese e s'intestardì, un passo indietro ed uno di lato…

L'avrebbe trascinata giù da quel cavallo.

A lei bastò poco.

Si fiondò contro un'altra volta e l'altro fece altri due passi indietro, uscendo fuori, commettendo l'errore di concederle un pertugio abbastanza largo da…

L'altra indietreggiò di nuovo e dopo aver preso la rincorsa lo scavalcò letteralmente, saltandogli sopra la testa e lui dovette abbassarsi per non essere colpito.

Si rialzò subito voltandosi, la vide lanciarsi al galoppo e guadagnare la strada da cui erano arrivati.

Improvvisamente il cavallo rallentò la corsa, segno che il cavaliere scorreva velocemente verso le campagne per orientare la direzione…

O meglio, la fuga.

Alain colse quell'istante per avvertirla, che ormai non ci sarebbe stato verso di farla tornare indietro.

"A Port Saint Antoine…chiedi di Pierre!".

Lo gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva quell'ordine, disperato, che lei sola a Parigi…

Oscar si voltò, solo un altro istante. Poi puntò dritta verso un piccolo rivolo d'acqua che superò con un salto, agile e leggera, per perdersi nella campagna illuminata da quello spicchio smunto che ogni tanto scompariva dietro nuvole veloci.

Alain la guardò correre via, come una furia.

Si ritrovò mezzo nudo, fuori dalla locanda, la testa ch'esplodeva e anche qualcos'altro ma adesso c'era la paura a chiudere la gola e non ci sarebbe stato verso d'acquietarla la paura.

Parigi non era lontana.

Ma era Parigi quella in cui lei sarebbe finita.

 _Che Dio ti aiuti comandante…il coraggio non ti manca di certo…_

Alain rivide di fronte ai suoi occhi i capelli biondi. Quei meravigliosi capelli biondi che lo avevano colpito fin dal primo giorno in cui l'aveva conosciuta.

E quello sguardo fiero e quella sensazione di sicurezza che lei emanava.

 _Che razza di donna era quella…_

Se lo disse piano tra sé e sé…

 _Un'aristocratica insolente, testarda…t'incazzi troppo spesso e poi rischi di finire nei guai! E adesso non te lo puoi più permettere…comandante…_

Ribollì dannata l'invidia per l'amico André, che era per lui che quella stava sfidando la sorte e la febbre e i soldati d'un ufficiale impazzito che si credeva più potente del re.

Strinse i pugni e tirò un respiro fondo. Avrebbe cercato di raggiungerla, certo, ma prima doveva ritrovare i suoi vestiti….

 _Chissà dove cazzo li hai messi?_

Alain si grattò la testa e se ne tornò nella camera, sfogando il disappunto con un calcio assestato ad un secchio che rotolò via con un frastuono infernale, quasi a zittire gl'insolenti grilli notturni, mentre gli occhi si riempivano della lattea luce dell'alba…

 _Ne valeva la pena?_

La donna sospirò profondamente allungando il passo.

 _In che guaio mi sono cacciata_ – pensò – _Spero che Dio mi aiuti perché se qualcosa dovesse andare storto credo che né io né la mia famiglia avremo scampo._

Un pensiero…un pensiero soltanto confortò tutta la preoccupazione di Adeline.

Ne era valsa la pena.

Riuscire a salvare una persona, anche solo una persona, dalla vendetta sanguinaria del Generale Bouillè era una soddisfazione troppo grande.

Certo che ne era valsa la pena!

O forse no…

Se lei era morta, lui come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere?

Neppure per un istante senza di lei.

Neppure per un respiro.

L'ondeggiare del carretto si conficcava nella carne, rammentandogli ch'era vivo.

Provava dolore, quindi era vivo, come le aveva detto un tempo.

Non riusciva a muoversi.

Se avesse potuto, il modo per porre fine a quella disperazione l'avrebbe trovato, che quella stava penetrando nei muscoli, nella carne, nel sangue, nelle vene, rallentando ogni pensiero, ogni gesto.

Nulla avrebbe avuto più senso ormai.

Nulla….

Il cuore era morto.

Il corpo era morto.

Sarebbe stata solo questione di giorni…

E anche lui sarebbe morto.

E non avrebbe avuto paura…

Perché solo così la disperazione avrebbe trovato modo di placarsi ed affievolirsi.

Morire…nulla più di questo chiedeva e desiderava.

Pensò di gridare, ma non un suono uscì dalla gola. Sentì solo una mano che gli accarezzava il viso…

Dio, no…

Quel grido soffocato, lancinante uscì dal cuore che stava combattendo per sopravvivere.

Quel grido soffocato sembrò perdersi…

Quel grido soffocato…

In qualche modo non si perse ed entrò nel cuore, raccolto sulla via di Parigi.

* L'origine dell'espressione verbale è della metà del XX secolo. Ovviamente quindi non poteva essere utilizzata nel 1700 ma non ho trovato sinonimi decenti che "rendessero l'idea".

262


	10. Alla nazione, al re, alla legge

_**Alla nazione, al re, alla legge…**_

 _16 agosto 1789, Foresta di Limours…_

 _François Ravaillac, il regicida di Enrico IV, giustiziato il 27 maggio 1610._

 _Robert François Damiens, l'attentatore di Luigi XV giustiziato il 28 marzo 1757._

 _Zolfo, piombo fuso, olio, resina…_

 _Colati nelle viscere._

 _Le bocche ingozzate di poltiglie incandescenti per incendiare il respiro e le viscere._

 _Gli arti attaccati a quattro cavalli spronati nelle quattro opposte direzioni. Le giunture che non cedevano nonostante il ventre fosse stato squartato._

 _La folla fissa sullo spettacolo terribile._

 _Alla fine i tendini erano stati tranciati perché le ossa si frantumassero e la carne si lacerasse come stoffa usurata dal tempo, dal caldo, dalla pioggia…_

 _Questa era la condanna per chi attentava alla vita del re._

André spalancò gli occhi ritrovandosi immobile, fradicio di sudore, la testa che rimbombava, la mente chiusa sugli strani ed assurdi ricordi.

" _Ma non ti fa paura?" – le aveva chiesto tirandosi un poco indietro._

 _L'aveva guardata piantandogli due occhi spiritati addosso, lui ed Oscar rannicchiati dietro al divanetto della biblioteca, in mano, aperto proprio lì, il libro che il Generale Jarjayes aveva tassativamente proibito d'aprire._

 _Uno strano manuale che l'uomo aveva ricevuto in dono da un amico che s'interessava di storia e supplizi._

 _E com'era ovvio dove c'era un divieto lì s'annidava la sfida a violarlo._

 _Ma quella volta il colpo era stato severo._

 _L'altra era stata zitta._

 _Aveva tossicchiato e quello era il segnale che sì, le faceva paura il freddo resoconto di vene ed arterie che si sfilavano come gambi di quadrifogli da succhiare e pelle e ossa che si stracciavano, come…_

" _Basta!"._

 _La curiosità s'era smorzata._

 _André le aveva tolto il libro dalle mani e l'aveva chiuso. Il tonfo s'era accompagnato con un discreto sbuffo di polvere._

" _Che fai? No! Non ho paura!" – l'aveva rimproverato lei._

" _Beh a me questa roba fa schifo!" – aveva gridato l'altro rialzandosi con un guizzo per rimettere a posto l'obbrobrio._

" _Ridammelo subito!"._

 _Oscar aveva tentato di seguirlo, senza convinzione, se non altro per mantenere alto il senso d'orgoglio ch'era stato radicato in lei, come metro per distinguere ogni azione._

 _Non poteva dargliela vinta ad André, anche se quello aveva ragione._

" _Neanche per sogno… che senso ha imparare come sono stati giustiziati quei due…"._

" _Uno ha ucciso il re e l'altro l'ha ferito!" – aveva contestato lei quasi per testimoniare all'amico che se un giorno avesse mai avuto a che fare con la famiglia reale, allora era giusto conoscere com'erano stati giustiziati i regicidi e i traditori della corona._

" _Ecco appunto, vedi? Né a te né a me capiterà mai di finire così! La tua famiglia è devota al sovrano da secoli e io servo questa famiglia…quindi non c'è ragione di stare a leggere questi racconti!"._

 _Dio…_

 _Lei non l'aveva fatto ma era come se l'avesse fatto…_

 _Opporsi al Re, alla monarchia, all'imperativo assoluto ch'essa rappresentava._

C'era stato un momento, nel passato, in cui lui stesso avrebbe rischiato quella gogna.

Oscar l'aveva difeso, s'era offerta di finire al suo posto se il defunto re avesse davvero deciso di mandarlo al patibolo, dopo l'incidente a cavallo della Delfina, dopo che André era stato ritenuto, a torto o a ragione, ma forse più perch'era semplicemente servo, responsabile di quell'accidente.

A quei tempi non era necessario che si provasse d'esser stati davvero responsabili.

Bastava che la vita dei sovrani fosse stata semplicemente lambita da un qualunque comportamento contrario all'imperativo assoluto di difenderne l'onore e l'integrità.

Sarebbe bastato quello…

La gola s'era asciugata.

Il sogno s'era interrotto lì.

Il sovrano, quello che regnava in quei giorni, non avrebbe mai permesso un simile scempio…

Re Luigi XVI aveva dalla sua un'ingenua bontà che poteva essere benissimo sfruttata da coloro che ancora nella monarchia ci credevano e che avrebbero fatto di tutto per mantenerla in vita.

Anche contro l'innata generosità del sovrano.

Di quei tempi c'erano generali e ministri che si diceva fossero persino più potenti del re.

E a mettersi contro di loro non era bene.

Era accaduto alla fine.

Lei s'era messa contro quel genere di servitori della corona.

 _Dio…_

André si disse che se l'avessero presa…

Deglutì rabbia. Contro sé stesso…

Il sogno l'aveva illuso, per un istante il sogno sinistro l'aveva sollevato dall'orrida realtà.

No, l'avevano presa, alla fine era accaduto.

Nella testa rimbombavano le parole di Bouillé…

 _Quella è morta finalmente! Darò ordine ai miei uomini di seppellire il suo cadavere in una fossa fuori Parigi. Nessuno avrà la tentazione di andare a piangere sulla tomba di quella traditrice. Non ci voglio nemmeno un fiore…_

Almeno non era accaduto quello che un tempo aveva letto sul dannato libro.

 _Chissà se hai avuto paura?_

 _Chissà…_

Forse, lo strazio d'aver visto morire ad uno ad uno i propri compagni e poi lei…

L'orrore d'aver intravisto i corpi vivi che bruciavano dietro alle finestre della corte, le porte sprangate…

Tutto aveva riportato alla mente le singolari esecuzioni dei due attentatori…

Eppure…

Che senso aveva misurare quale supplizio avrebbe causato meno dolore, se lei era morta là sotto?

No, lei era davvero…

André non avrebbe più avuto pace, no, per il resto della sua vita.

Si domandava, sperava che almeno Oscar non avesse avuto paura, là sotto, lei non aveva mai avuto paura di nulla...

Tentò di sollevarsi. Si guardò attorno inforcando la piccola lente.

Il capanno era scuro, odorava di selvaggina spiumata e ripulita, tagliata a pezzi per occultarne il necessario per sopravvivere.

Odore acre d'aceto.

Sentore pieno e metallico di sangue.

Aprì e richiuse le mani, una, due, tre volte per riprendere sensibilità.

Allo sguardo appannato non sfuggì la chioma folta ramata, abbandonata accanto a sé. Ci posò la mano sopra per ascoltare di nuovo il calore umano.

Li accarezzò i capelli, immaginandosi che quella giovane doveva essere crollata dalla fatica e dalla paura d'essersi messa contro il mondo intero, per tirar fuori lui da quella cella.

Che per gli abitanti di Limours il mondo intero era il Generale Bouillé.

Un respiro più fondo e si ritrovò lo sguardo della giovane su di sé.

Carmilla per qualche istante rimase immobile, forse incapace di comprendere come ci fosse finita lì…

Poi saltò su come una furia indiatreggiando.

"Monsieur…scusate…mi sono addormentata…che stupida…".

"Mi spiace per quello che sta accadendo…voi e vostro fratello e vostra madre…permettetemi di dirlo ma siete degli incoscienti!".

"No…non è vero…".

"Devo andarmene da quì il prima possibile! Se quei soldati comprenderanno che siete stati voi a farmi fuggire…".

"Mia madre sa il fatto suo!" – obiettò Carmilla – "Siamo gente povera è vero…siamo ignoranti…ma sappiamo distinguere quando una cosa è sbagliata e quando non lo è! Lasciarvi morire là dentro…noi non…non saremmo riusciti ad accettarlo. Non più!".

André rimase in silenzio.

Che razza di discorsi erano quelli per una contadina ignorante…

Eppure essi sapevano di pulito, di giusto, di limpido, che questi sentimenti non erano necessariamente prerogativa delle menti illuminate o dei grandi pensatori letterati.

Un debole raggio di sole filtrava dalle assi scostate d'una finestra sbarrata. Sopra c'erano state appoggiate delle lunghe canne che toglievano la visuale e toglievano il respiro.

Non era più tanto freddo, anzi pareva mancare l'aria là dentro e André tentò d'alzarsi. Le ginocchia ressero un passo, un colpo di tosse trafisse la carne e lui si ritrovò a terra.

"Che fate? Mia madre ha detto che non dovete muovervi!".

Che l'immobilità era tortura infinita, perché se avesse potuto lui sarebbe corso via, a Parigi, per ritrovarsi accerchiato dai drappelli dei soldati stranieri perché lo riconoscessero e lo finissero.

"Vi debbo lavare con…l'aceto…".

Carmilla tentò d'avvicinarsi.

"Vattene!" – sibilò André – "Faccio da solo…".

L'altra sussultò sgranando lo sguardo.

"Scusa…ma è meglio così…" – s'ammorbidì la voce.

"Va bene…vado…vado fuori…".

André si richiuse nel mutismo. L'esser stato tirato fuori dalla cella, l'aver scampato ad una dura esecuzione non gli aveva regalato che un guizzo di rabbia, sorda, soffocata. Sarebbe vissuto per chi non c'era più. Chi voleva poteva considerarla un'alta vocazione al martirio. Per lui era solo l'ennesima sofferenza che si sarebbe tenuto addosso, dentro la carne, implacabile, devastante…

 _Oscar..._

D'istinto si ritrovò ad odiarla...

Perchè non c'era più e lui invece era lì, era salvo...

Ma non era vivo, non si considerava così. La odiava allora perchè se n'era andata...

Un respiro più fondo. Carmilla si ritrovò fuori, all'aria aperta del mattino. Sì passò le mani tra i capelli tentando di sistemarli, in un gesto di rassegnato nervosismo. Deglutì pensando alla madre che di lì a poco sarebbe tornata nella casa del generale. Doveva farlo, così s'era previsto, che non si doveva dare ad intentere a quegli sciacalli che loro sapessero qualcosa della fuga.

Carmilla pregò che quei dannati le avrebbero creduto ad Adeline, che non sarebbe stato facile…

Si voltò sovrappensiero e riaprì la porticina che dava nell'oscuro antro.

Le canne non lasciavano filtrare altra luce se non quella che s'adagiò lieve sui muscoli bianchi spezzati, che si rivelarono agli occhi.

Un altro respiro per prendere aria e poi smettere di respirare mentre la giovane rimase lì, a mani giunte ad osservare quel corpo, eretto, bello, libero, seppure sordamente piegato dal dolore.

Per un istante scrutò lo sguardo chiuso, le labbra serrate anch'esse mute, quasi incapaci di chiedere aria, mentre il panno imbevuto passava sulle ferite, sulla tempia.

Ad occhi chiusi André si mosse. Il pavimento era ingombro di legni, ceste, tavole vecchie, cordame marcio.

Un passo nella direzione sbagliata, il piede in fallo, l'equilibrio disperso…

"Monsieur!".

Carmilla allungò le braccia, lei, piccola e leggera che non aveva avuto neppure il coraggio di finirci dentro la cella dov'era rinchiuso André per timore di non riuscire a sollevarlo. Ci provò a sorreggerlo, mentre addosso a lei si rovesciava il corpo dell'altro magro, spezzato, dilaniato dal dolore.

"Dannazione!".

Le braccia si chiusero e Carmilla smise di respirare per sorreggere André che s'aggrappò, d'istinto, al corpo dell'altra.

"Sono qui…non temete…".

Le due esistenze solitarie s'avvinghiarono timidamente nel timore di ferirsi di nuovo.

André si costrinse a restare lì, chiuso nell'abbraccio che lo sorreggeva, perché l'istinto non voleva cedere all'idea che cadere avrebbe potuto portare ad un ennesimo danno irreparabile e forse definitivo.

Dannato istinto che guida la vita…

Nel silenzio, Carmilla si staccò un poco.

"Scusami…".

Lo sguardo si riaprì e si posò sull'altra.

"Scusate voi…non…non volevo esservi d'intralcio ma…".

Una smorfia, il panno gettato lontano, un passo indietro. André si rificcò sul pagliericcio. La vicinanza dell'altra l'infastidiva, lo rendeva vulnerabile, lo ricacciava dentro il sentire che l'affetto comunica.

Non le voleva più dentro al cuore quelle distrazioni.

"Devi andartene!" – sibilò guardando di sbieco l'altra.

"Non posso…" – sussurrò quella con un filo di voce, che l'aveva capito che adesso era diventata di troppo.

"Che vuoi dire?".

La spiegazione fu semplice e terribile. Nemmeno André se la sarebbe potuta immaginare, ma intuì ch'essa fosse plausibile visto con chi avevano avuto a che fare fino a quel momento.

"Mia madre mi ha chiesto di restare nascosta qui. Solo qualche giorno…".

"Nascosta? A causa mia?".

"Beh…sì…ma non solo…in paese…in paese sono giunti alcuni ospiti del generale…".

"E allora?".

Un altro respiro, fondo, era difficile esporre una realtà così severa.

"Sono persone che vengono da Parigi…quando sono a Limours…".

André iniziò a comprendere. Ne aveva sentito parlare di certe pratiche disgustose ch'erano solite connotare i nobili in visita presso altri nobili.

Nemmeno lui ne era così all'oscuro, che ad esser sincero, quando s'era presentata l'occasione, quel dannato di Alain ce lo aveva ficcato a calci alle Roses Blanches…

Ma poi era andata com'era andata.

Il ricordo, anche quello, morse la coscienza. Un tempo perduto, respiri rubati, che anche allora, tra le braccia della povera Helena, non c'era stato verso di non ascoltare lei, lei che adesso non c'era più…

 _Oscar…_

"Temo di compendere…" – disse André rammaricato.

"Mia madre ha chiesto a mio fratello di avvertire gli altri contadini. Chi può, nasconde le figlie nei capanni, come questo, nella foresta…ce ne sono altri sapete…e chi non può…qualcuna si rifugia in chiesa. Là dentro il generale non s'è mai azzartado a chiedere favori…".

"Favori!" – sentenziò André disgustato.

"Devo restare…mi spiace d'infastidirvi…".

"No…non è per questo…mi pareva non fosse opportuno che una giovane per bene come te restasse sola…sì insomma…avai compreso…".

La mano destra disegnò volute di sufficienza in aria.

Carmilla comprese che quello che aveva di fronte era una persona perbene. Lo sguardo s'illuminò…

"Credevo d'esser io ad infastidirvi!" – replicò rasserenata.

"No…davvero…è solo che state correndo un grosso rischio, tu, tuo fratello e vostra madre…non vi rendete conto…".

"Sarebbe lo stesso, credetemi. Da sola o con voi, io qui dentro dovrei rimanerci comunque. Quindi non sentitevi in colpa. Mio padre aveva costruito questo posto…".

"L'ha costruito lui?".

"Sì".

"E adesso dov'è?".

"E' morto…".

"Scusate…".

"Di nulla…era al servizio del Generale Bouillé. Rimase ferito durante una battaglia…non so bene dove. Il generale lo prese a lavorare con sé qui a Limours. Mio padre divenne il guardiano delle sue tenute e aveva il compito di scovare i cacciatori di frodo…solo che…mia madre mi raccontava che se in giro c'erano quaranta fagiani…o trenta lepri…lui diceva che in realtà erano trenta fagiani e venti lepri e quelli che avanzavano li lasciava cacciare a chi ne aveva necessità…solo i bracconieri che venivano dalle altre contee non avevano scampo. Quelli riusciva sempre a prenderli e il generale era più che soddisfatto. Non s'è mai accorto di nulla!".

Rise Carmilla, piano, che i ricordi erano acuti e struggenti al tempo stesso.

"Quindi lasciava che la gente del paese potesse cacciare qualche animale?" – suggerì André.

Carmilla annuì.

"C'era sempre qualche famiglia disperata e mio padre riusciva a trovare quel che serviva. Quando morì il generale prese a lavorare mia madre come governante…e Renoir…lui sta imparando lo stesso mestiere di mio padre…".

"E tu?" – chiese André sollevando lo sguardo.

"Io…io ho dieci anni!" – gorgheggiò Carmilla con sguardo quasi folle.

"Che?".

André la scrutò stranito.

L'altra sorrise furbescamente prendendo a spiegare l'arcano.

"Il generale sa che mia madre ha un'altra figlia, e questa figlia ha in realtà dieci anni! E' stato grazie ad un fagiano e ad una lepre…credo…".

Le mani si passarono tra i capelli, in segno di nervosismo. La luce ondeggiò sui riflessi ramati.

André l'osservò incuriosito.

"Non lo so…è accaduto tanti anni fa…sono nata nel 1769…i miei genitori erano arrivati in Francia già da qualche anno…dall'Irlanda…e quando mio padre divenne un soldato al comando dal Generale Bouillé non disse di avere già una figlia. A chi mi vedeva in giro per casa mia madre diceva che ero figlia di lontani parenti, una specie di cugina di chissà quale grado. Poi, quando nacque Renoir tre anni dopo di me…mio padre informò tutti. Così il generale, che nel frattempo era diventato amico di mio padre, sapeva che lui aveva un solo figlio. Mon papà rimase ferito in battaglia e il generale, per ricompensarlo, glì offì il posto di guardiacaccia delle proprie tenute. Mia madre non voleva rischiare che il generale sapesse di me...così se ne andò via per qualche tempo, facendo finta d'aver avuto un'altra figlia. Io quindi in realtà sono nata nel 1779! Mio padre riuscì a procurare all'addetto alle trascrizioni delle nascite un fagiano e una lepre. Quello non ne aveva certo bisogno ma gli fu riconoscente e mio padre gli chiese un favore…modificare la mia data di nascita…l'anno per l'esattezza. Il generale era sempre impegnato…fuori della Francia...non seppe nemmeno davvero quando nacqui e quando mio padre morì, maman fu assunta in casa del generale. L'onore di mia madre era comunque salvo. Lei mi ha sempre tenuto lontano dalla casa dove lavora. Solo quando il generale non c'è e la servitù è poca allora mi porta con sé…lo fa per proteggermi…".

André comprese. Che dannati espedienti si dovevano trovare per salvare i figli.

"Lodevole…ma questo significa che nemmeno vostro padre si fidava di Bouillé…".

Carmilla alzò le spalle. La storia del paese era dolorosa tanto quanto quella che lei poteva leggere nello sguardo del suo interlocutore. Quanto detto bastava...

I motivi che avevano spinto il padre e la madre a _nascondere_ l'esistenza della figlia erano vagamente sperduti nei ricordi frammisti alle vicende disgraziate che avevano toccato l'esistenza di altri paesani. Sopra tutti, una sorta d'istintivo senso di protezione, ancestrale e ferreo, verso le fanciulle del popolo, mera tristissima preda di divertimento dei nobili che non desideravano incorrere nelle malelingue e negli scandali della capitale.

"Non hai…avete…scusate…un fidanzato?" – balbettò André.

In mancanza d'un padre era sempre stato così nelle famiglie, che si fosse nobili o meno. Era necessaria la presenza d'un uomo che esercitasse una potestà tale da impedire ad estranei, nobili o meno che fossero, di prendersi la vita e la virtù d'una figlia femmina.

Per quel che constava, Renuar pareva esser troppo giovane per assumersi questo compito.

Carmilla negò con la testa e ad André parve che quasi ne andasse fiera d'esser sola…

Sorrise.

"Non lo credo…sei…sei molto…bella…".

L'altra sgranò gli occhi.

André si morse il labbro.

Un'altra cazzata…

Che non era che Carmilla non fosse bella, tutt'altro, ma non era il caso d'alimentare quella sorta di speranza vacua che gli pareva d'aver intuito nello sguardo della giovane.

Li sapeva riconoscere adesso i gesti leggeri e tesi del nervosismo che agita il cuore di chi non ha mai conosciuto altre persone che quelle della propria famiglia.

Per qualche istante le tornò in mente la piccola Diane…

Ma non c'era verso, lui era un dannato servo che aveva servito una famiglia nobile per anni. E poi era diventato un Soldato della Guardia. E aveva amato una donna, tutta la sua dannata vita e da essa aveva tratto i modi, gli atteggiamenti, i pensieri asciutti, silenziosi, corretti.

Dannazione, che forse Alain aveva sempre avuto ragione. Se fosse stato meno educato…

Chissà dov'era finito Alain?

Chissà se anche lui…

Gli si rovesciò addosso il pensiero acuto dei compagni perduti. Quando s'erano scoperti tali, tutti erano stati travolti dall'istinto di combattere e lui era lì…

Uno dei pochi ad essere sopravvissuto.

 _Non ti azzardare a morire Grandier…il nostro comandante ti aspetta…_

Il respiro spezzato di Romanov. Quelle parole s'erano perse nella piazza assolata.

André chiuse gli occhi, si ficcò nell'angolo più scuro dell'Inferno in cui era caduto.

Carmilla comprese.

S'azzardò solo un ultima proposta.

"Chiederò a mio fratello di farvi avere un rasoio…se volete radervi…".

"No…non m'interessa…" – sibilò André.

"Come volete…".

Carmilla sussultò, di nuovo, perché stavolta gli parve davvero di sentirlo piangere quell'uomo, lì, al buio, nascosto, e quasi sentì la gola chiudersi, anche lei. Uscì per lasciarlo solo, non poteva fare molto altro.

Lo sguardo si posò su sparuti fiordalisi azzurognoli asciugati dalla calura estiva. Ne colse alcuni…

Notre Dame stava poco lontano da lì, un altro minuscolo altare sperduto nella campagna assolata e calda…

Un tonfo…

Secco.

Ripetuto di nuovo.

 _No…_

Adeline aprì la porta della cucina.

Dal fondo, dall'altra parte della stanza, s'udivano grida e imprecazioni e tonfi, soffocati e tesi, giù, dallo scantinato, dove fino a poche ore prima stava chiuso il prigioniero che chissà come adesso non c'era più.

Quello, il prigioniero, era riuscito a scappare e i soldati ch'erano rientrati, dopo il primo momento di sgomento, erano stati presi dalla rabbia e dalla paura e dal dubbio che quello non potesse aver fatto tutto da solo.

Il giovane soldato, lasciato di guardia, era stato preso per la giacca dell'uniforme ed inchiodato lì, alla parete. Due pugni assestati allo stomaco, strattonato, gettato a terra e preso a calci, perché su qualcuno si doveva sfogare l'impotenza di non poter più eseguire gli ordini ed il terrore di non sapere come rivelare la propria incompetenza al padrone.

Adeline avanzò piano. La furia degli altri non si sarebbe limitata a prendere di mira il povero soldatino ch'era ormai pesto e sanguinante, a terra…

Le mani nelle mani, di nuovo. Adeline per un istante pensò d'aver sbagliato tutto, ma solo perché se per salvare un uomo, un altro uomo, giovane e senza difese tanto quanto il primo, adesso avrebbe rischiato d'esser picchiato fino alla morte, allora forse non c'era verso di comprendere dove fosse il confine tra il giusto e l'errato, tra ciò ch'era necessario fare e ciò che invece era fuori dalla portata di contadini ignoranti e sottomessi da secoli come lo eran sempre stati loro.

"Eccola!" – il grido si riversò su di lei e Adeline chiuse gli occhi, solo un momento, per respirare.

Era una donna ma a quelli la cosa non sarebbe importata.

"Puttana! Sei stata tu!".

Il corpo robusto e ben piantato non potè nulla contro la rabbia dei tre soldati.

Uno, quello più infuriato, l'afferrò per lo scialle stringendolo al collo e issando su il corpo mentre gli altri due soffiavano dietro come bestie inferocite in attesa del proprio turrno, che come tra gli animali, anche tra gli uomini c'è una gerarchia da rispettare.

"Lasciami!" – tentò di replicare Adeline mentre il respiro si chiudeva mozzato dalla mano del soldato.

"Sei stata tu! Vecchia puttana malefica! L'ha fatto scappare!".

La mano che teneva la stoffa si chiuse sul collo.

L'altra s'issò, chiudendosi a pugno e caricare il colpo..

Non ce l'avrebbe fatta Adeline e così tentò di far ragionare i tre inferociti.

"Lasciami idiota! Ma che ti prende?" – soffiò fingendo stupore, ch'era l'unica risorsa...

Il soldato premette il ginocchio sulla pancia dell'altra. Gli occhi azzurri e piccoli della donna si sgranarono…

 _Dio, che voleva fare quello?_

Il pugno a mezz'aria s'era fermato.

"Non azzardarti a colpirmi!" – sibilò tentando di divincolarsi – "Che dirò al generale se mi vedrà pesta ad un occhio?".

"Glielo diremo noi quello che hai fatto, dannata vecchia! Che non credo che quello scemo qui dietro sia stato così scemo da lasciarsi scappare il prigioniero da solo! Ci hai preso per idioti? Fin dall'inizio ti sei sguaiata perché lo lasciassimo in pace quell'altro e adesso dov'è finito? L'ha fatto scappare tu!".

Soffiava il soldato e premeva il corpo contro il muro: una mano sul collo e il ginocchio sulla pancia.

"Sentimi bene, pezzo di…".

L'altro spinse ancora e lasciò scendere il ginocchio tra le gambe della donna costringendola ad allargarle. La mano issata rese a scivolare giù per farsi strada tra le sottane ruvide.

 _No…_

Quelli non ci andavano tanto per il sottile, che una donna non più tanto giovane per loro non faceva differenza, perché se si doveva infierire e spezzare la volontà quello era il sistema migliore.

"Non…provarci!" – gridò Adeline che cominciava ad avere paura di non farcela – "Io sarei stata così stupida da rischiare il mio lavoro per quello là dentro? Non so nemmeno chi sia…".

"Hai detto che lo sapevi! Che lo conoscevi!".

"Ho detto che ne avevo sentito parlare dal padrone e che forse avevo capito chi era…ma non ne ero certa…".

"E' scappato!".

"Gli avete spezzato tre costole e quasi rotto un ginocchio! Mi dite come avrei fatto a portarlo fuori?".

Adeline aveva preso a sudare. L'altro era concentrato su di lei, la mano ferma lì, in mezzo alle cosce, gli occhi furiosi e lucidi, il respiro imbrigliato tra i denti e la faccia unta di rabbia.

"Io non l'ho aiutato…idioti! Ho dato da mangiare alla guardia e poi me ne sono andata! Che mi conveniva lasciarlo scappare? Non sono così stupida da non pensare che avreste incolpato me! E il mio lavoro? Questo lavoro mi serve!".

La logica della sopravvivenza funzionava sempre.

Una contadina ignorante e per di più vedova e con due figli da sfamare…

Che senso avrebbe avuto che quella si giocasse tutta la sua esistenza per un perfetto sconosciuto?

C'era in effetti una logica, ma altra, diversa da quella dei soldatacci. C'era la logica del rispetto e della pietà che poco c'entravano con il lavoro e la fame. Ma che pure sapevano muovere le coscienze.

Ma questo Adeline si guardava bene dal rivelarlo.

La logica, la prima, quella dell'opportunismo, ebbe il pregio d'insinuarsi nella furia del soldato.

"Non ti conviene trattarmi così. Anch'io posso parlare col padrone e dire la stessa cosa di voi! Che ve lo siete lasciato scappare!".

Adeline pregò, che quello scenario sarebbe stato davvero terribile…

"Dannata!" – la mano premette di nuovo.

La forza tornò ad imprimersi sul corpo fragile della donna.

"Sei uno stupido! Perché te la prendi tanto se quello è fuggito?".

"Che vai dicendo? Quello lo dobbiamo ammazzare!".

"E sia! Cercatelo! Che per come era conciato non credo abbia fatto tanta strada!".

"Non ti credo!".

I due alle spalle ch'erano rimasti ad ascoltare fecero un passo. Uno prese la mano destra di Adeline, l'altro la sinistra piantandogliela contro il muro.

 _Notre Dame…_

La mano prese a torcere la stoffa dello scialle che venne trascinato via.

"Dì quello che sai!".

Le dita del soldato s'infilarono a slacciare la fibbia delle brache…

"Parla…che tanto da qui non esci! T'insegneremo che non ci si prende gioco delle guardie del generale. E te la faremo ricordare bene questa storia!".

L'istinto prese a premere sui muscoli e Adeline tentò di divincolarsi scalciando e sbraitando e…

Non poteva dire altro. Non era per André. Se avesse parlato i figli ci sarebbero andati di mezzo…

In che guaio s'era cacciata…

 _Carmilla…_

"C'era qualcuno con noi…".

Il soldatino a terra s'era ritirato su, aveva ripreso a respirare, in ginocchio e a sputare sangue e…

I tre si voltarono sgranando gli occhi.

"Che vai blaterando?".

"Sì…".

Adeline prese davvero a sudare freddo.

Che a quello non gli venisse in mente di rivelare chi c'era quella notte…

Riprese a parlare allora per riportare gli altri su di sé. Carmilla non doveva entrare in quella storia.

"Lasciatelo perdere quello! Ve l'ho detto! Ha mangiato e bevuto che non si reggeva in piedi! Io l'ho lasciato ch'era tornato alla cella…avrà sognato!".

Il tentativo acuì la rabbia.

Il soldato si voltò verso di lei. Adeline ebbe il tempo di vedere la mano sollevarsi.

Percepì il colpo forte al viso, come fosse stata investita da un'improvvisa folata di vento che le avesse rovesciato addosso un tronco secco e nodoso. Trattenne il respiro, poi lo sentì scivolare via, il respiro, e le forze abbandonarla…

C'era che continuò ad ascoltare anche se non riusciva più a muoversi, mentre quelli se la strattonavano adesso buttandola a terra.

"C'era una ragazza…" – biascicava il soldatino.

Le parole giungevano da lontano.

Adeline lottò contro la propria impotenza prendendo ad agitare le mani avanti a sé per scacciare quegl'insetti fastidiosi, ma nemmeno riusciva a vederci bene, tanto era stato forte il colpo.

"Sei scemo?" – obiettò un soldato – "Una ragazza qua sotto?!".

Le obiezioni, viscide e dannate…

"C'era vi dico!" – continuò il soldatino ch'era stato afferrato di nuovo per la giacca e sbattuto contro il muro – "Aveva i capelli rossi…era bella…".

Adeline percepì le parole…

Il sangue prese a raggelarsi…

A quel punto non era dato sapere se quelli, una volta che si fossero calmati, avrebbero preso a ragionare e a credere davvero al soldatino e ad arrivare alla conclusione che una ragazza con i capelli rossi era scesa là sotto…

E che una ragazza con i capelli rossi non potesse che essere una figlia o una parente della donna che avevano lì, sotto le loro mani adesso, irlandese d'origine…

Adeline prese a soffiare e a digrignare i denti e a scalciare.

Li voleva su di sé i dannati demoni, che quelli non ci dovevano arrivare, neanche per sbaglio ad una simile conclusione.

La furia assoluta, i tre si sentivano presi in giro…

"Chiudi la porta!" – sibilò il primo soldato, quello di grado superiore degli altri.

Il secondo annuì.

Il terzo la teneva Adeline…

E quella adesso non poteva più scalciare ma…

Non voleva più farlo, s'impose di non farlo, che se l'avessero presa lì, dentro quella cella, forse sarebbe riuscita a distogliere la testa degli altri dall'idea che davvero là sotto ci fosse stata una ragazazza.

Era difficile, anche se ne aveva viste tante Adeline. Aveva paura…

L'aria fredda colpì la pelle, la stoffa strattonata emise un gemito sordo, brutale, secco…

"Vecchia puttana! Non credere che mi stia divertendo ma una lezione te la devo dare!" – gli soffiò addosso l'altro mentre era lì ad armeggiare con le brache.

Adeline strinse i denti che pregò di non sentire male, che non c'era mai passata nella sua vita per quello strazio ma almeno lo avrebbe risparmiato alla figlia e…

"No!".

Il soldatino Ermieé Maurice s'era tirato su in piedi e si era buttato addosso agli altri.

"Lasciatela stare…lei…lei non c'entra!".

Adeline gridò e quelli disorientati si bloccarono.

Il soldati prese ad agitare le braccia come un forsennato…

Per qualche strano e misterioso motivo sentiva di dover difendere l'altra.

Adeline colse il pertugio, un respiro fondo, il nome di Notre Dame tra le labbra…

"Brutti idioti! Giuro che se non vi levate dai piedi ve la farò pagare!" – minacciò gli altri ritraendosi e sgusciando dalla presa del soldataccio.

Gli occhi sgranati spiritati come quelli d'una vecchia strega che tenta d'evitare il rogo della Santa Inquisizione…

Un passo indietro le gambe cedettero e si ritrovò a terra.

Si tirò lo scialle sulle spalle, sbuffò…

"Che siate dannati! Io non l'ho fatto fuggire!".

Tentò di rialzarsi in piedi, barcollò un poco e…

Il dito puntato a terra, nell'angolo.

L'ultima risorsa…

"Là…dannati bifolchi!".

Gli occhi di tutti si voltarono verso l'oscurità.

"Là, tra la paglia…vedete…".

Uno dei tre raccolse quello che pareva uno straccio.

L'insinuazione corse rapida sulle labbra della strega: "Un pezzo di stoffa…pare quello d'una camicia…".

"E allora?" – obiettò il soldato.

"Forse ha usato quella per fuggire!".

"Che…".

L'affondo…

Le streghe colgono i sensi di colpa meglio degli uomini di culto.

Adeline colse al balzo il pertugio silenzioso, il dubbio, mentre i tre osservavano lo straccio.

Riempì il silenzio a modo suo, calcando la scena fino in fondo, tanto per tornare ad essere credibile, anche sfidando la sorte, col rischio che davvero tutto finisse male.

S'avvicinò anche lei, sollevò la destra e per prima cosa mollò un ceffone al soldato che l'aveva toccata, tanto per rimarcare che lei era dalla parte del giusto. Inaudito, ma se dove mascherare la paura tanto valeva sfogarla sull'altro la paura, perché le gambe tremavano a tal punto che lei avrebbe rischiato di cadere lì, a terra, di nuovo, se non si fosse riavuta attraverso quello sfogo repentino.

Il soldato sgranò gli occhi, beffato.

"Hai visto idiota?" – proseguì la donna, la voce tremava – "Quello che stava qua dentro era un Soldato della Guardia…me l'avete detto voi! Per quello che so io, erano quelli che pattugliavano le strade di Parigi!".

"E allora?" – ghignò il soldato massaggiandosi la guancia che un po' iniziava a comprendere la propria idiozia.

"E allora?! Quello era uno che la sapeva lunga! Secondo me ci ha preso in giro tutti. Me e voi! Ha resistito finchè non s'è ritrovato tra le mani questo dannato straccio da mettere in mezzo alla porta! E voi invece di eseguire gli ordini del generale subito…".

Adeline mandò giù il terrore e quasi le mancò il respiro alla visione.

"Ve ne siete andati! E quello è scappato!".

Il soldato sputò a terra.

Adeline comprese d'aver fatto breccia.

"Siete voi che avete messo me nei guai, che se il generale penserà che quello è scappato per colpa mia…ma io non vi lascerò dare la colpa a me! Io lavoro in questa casa da più di dieci anni e davvero mi sarei messa a far scappare prigionieri?".

Un calcio nel vuoto, un accidente tirato al vento.

Quella dannata donna aveva dannatamente ragione.

I tre si guardarono angosciati questa volta che le gole s'erano asciugate, quasi paralizzate dall'incapacità di prendere una qualsiasi decisione sul da farsi.

 _Allora?_ \- muti, i tre si guardarono, ritrovandosi nelle mani dell'altra che pareva sapersi districare meglio di tutti loro.

Adeline fece un passo indietro, tanto per uscire dal raggio d'azione del soldataccio.

L'altro blaterava inebetito…

Il sudore ora imperlava una fronte ridivenuta bianca, quasi pallida.

"E'…è…pulito…da dove viene questa stoffa?" – incespicò il soldato – "Era vicino alla porta, a terra….la porta era aperta….in qualche modo quello è riuscito a riaprire la serratura…".

 _Lo so –_ digrignò Adeline in silenzio – _Brutto bastardo! Ce l'ho messa io! Così adesso lo capirai come è scappato!_

Adeline era divenuta protagonista ed incalzò per rubare tutta la scena.

"L'altro giorno ho lavato una vostra camicia, non so di chi fosse. Era strappata e l'ho riparata alla ben'e meglio…non è che per caso quando l'avete picchiato quello è riuscito a prenderne un pezzo e così…non ve ne siete accorti?".

L'esca era gettata.

Ora non restava che attendere e capire se quei soldati tanto forti quanto stupidi avrebbero abboccato all'amo.

I tre si guardarono atterriti, che forse la vecchia aveva ragione, perché quello era davvero un pezzo di stoffa d'una loro camicia e nella foga del pestaggio quello che pareva essere quasi mezzo morto ed incapace di qualsiasi reazione, poteva essere riuscito a procurarsi quel brandello.

"Cazzo!" – gridò il più inviperito tirando l'ennesimo calcio per aria.

Adeline si scostò per evitare di scivolare di nuovo sotto lo sguardo infuriato e teso dei soldati.

"Che facciamo?" – obiettò un altro.

La recita proseguì: "Quello che avreste dovuto fare!" – chiosò Adeline con un filo di voce pregando che quelli da qualche parte un briciolo d'intelligenza se la fossero ritrovata nel cervello.

Bastava concedere loro una via d'uscita, la più semplice.

"Sentite, ve lo ripeto. Quello non si reggeva in piedi. Secondo me a quest'ora sarà in un fosso da qualche parte coperto di mosche e mezzo dilaniato dalle volpi!".

I tre la guardarono sbieco.

"Dico che secondo me è già morto e allora tanto vale dir questo al generale!".

"Non è possibile!".

"E perché? Intanto lo cercherete. Io non andrò certo a raccontare in giro che vi siete lasciati…" – la mano grassoccia roteò in aria per infondere alle parole la platealità del rimprovero – "Scappare un prigioniero!".

Il silenzio scese nella stanza.

Adeline girò i tacchi per uscire. Doveva andarsene anche perché la nausea le aveva chiuso lo stomaco. Non c'era altro da dire o da commentare. Se quelli fossero stati accorti al punto giusto, si sarebbe guadagnato qualche giorno e poi…

La testa prese a girare e la donna dovette appoggiarsi alla sedia. Per qualche istante rimase ferma lì, in attesa di comprendere come e perché ci fosse finita fin dentro il collo in una storia simile e come ne sarebbe uscita.

"Sta bene!".

La voce del soldato la fece sussultare.

L'uomo passò oltre, i passi pesanti, la spada aggiustata al fianco, il mantello tirato addosso quasi per rimarcare il contegno d'essere soldati che non si sarebbero fermati lì e quello l'avrebbero cercato e trovato e fatto a pezzi.

"Il generale…guai se fiati con lui!" – si permise di digrignare l'uomo prima di sgusciare via dalla stanza – "Noi usciamo…rimetti in piedi quell'idiota là dentro e poi mandalo fuori che dovrà venire con noi…"

"Vai vai…" – sibilò Adeline sprezzante, la mano sdegnata a volteggiare nell'aria – "Cercalo pure il tuo prigioniero!".

La stizza si tramutò in rabbia e poi in paura e le lacrime rigarono le guance, mentre le mani presero a lisciare la stoffa della sottana stropicciata.

Rimettere ordine…

Un piede pestato a terra…

Per lei quella storia sarebbe finita lì.

Quelli non avrebbero trovato più nessuno, né vivo, né morto!

Andrè doveva scomparire dalla faccia della terra.

Solo così lei avrebbe salvato Carmilla e tutta la sua famiglia.

A quelli giù in paese avrebbe confermato che il prigioniero era morto.

Tanto più che nessuno sapeva che Bouillé si teneva un dannato soldato prigioniero in casa.

Anche ad Horace avrebbe mentito.

Glielo avrebbe detto subito che lei non ce l'aveva fatta e che quelli erano stati più veloci e lei s'era ritrovata a raccogliere un mucchio di ossa frantumate, il corpo disarticolato come quello d'un burattino buttato in un angolo che non serve più.

Il prigioniero era morto, l'avevano ammazzato i tirapiedi di Bouillé.

E lei avrebbe dovuto rispondere solo a Dio di non essere riuscita a salvare quel povero diavolo.

Povera Adeline…

Aveva tentato di considerare tutto, tutto quanto la discreta intelligenza d'una donna di campagna, avvezza ai liquori e discreta cuoca, avrebbe potuto prevedere.

Una scena riuscita, quasi perfetta.

Che però la donna non lo sapeva che sulla scena ancora non s'erano presentati tutti e che in quella recita mancavano ancora molti, non solo semplici comparse ma addirittura primi attori.

E ancora Adeline non lo sapeva che qualcuno di quelli che lei aveva ingaggiato nella compagnia e a cui aveva affidato una certa parte, avevano preso in realtà a recitare a soggetto, ovvero come meglio gli pareva, e a muoversi di testa propria, incoscenti ed ebbri della felicità che non lascia ferme le gambe e fa volare, sui piedi, di corsa, giù per il sentiero che porta verso il paese.

Anche se la madre aveva detto alla figlia di non metter piedi fuori da quel benedetto capanno…

"Carmilla!".

La voce stridula ripetè il nome una volta e poi un'altra volta.

La voce arrogante e stupida Carmilla la conosceva bene, ed era per questo che aveva fatto finta di non sentirlo il richiamo del figlio del farmacista del villaggio di Limours, Antoine Belleville.

Detto Bellì.

I passi di Carmilla accelerarono per il sentiero, quasi la giovane si mise a correre, perché aveva fretta e perché non ne voleva sapere di quel bellimbusto che le faceva la corte da qualche tempo e siccome era il figlio d'uno ricco, a quello gli pareva sarebbe stato ovvio che una giovane povera in canna come Carmilla gli sarebbe caduta ai piedi.

Neanche per sbaglio Carmilla avrebbe ceduto.

Ne andava del suo orgoglio!

"Vai al diavolo!".

La risposta non deponeva per un ammorbidimento.

L'altro scattò, di corsa, e Carmilla gridò che la presa al braccio fu severa e secca e lei non riuscì a tirare quel tanto che sarebbe stato necessario a sguasciargli via.

Non era solo Bellì, con lui c'erano Gaston Marever e un altro imbecille, quello che stava sempre dietro ai primi due, una sorta d'esecutore delle bravate dei primi, che se c'era da sporcarsi le mani i primi due erano poco avezzi a farlo.

"Lasciami!".

"Ma dove vai così di fretta!".

Lo strattone s'impresse nei muscoli. Il giovane tirò di più fino a ritrovarsi addosso alla ragazza che al volo gli piantò un pestone nello stinco. Ecco perché Carmilla era diversa dalle altre…

Antoine gridò mollando la presa e sputando a terra e prendendo a rincorrere l'altra.

L'avversione lo stuzzicava, c'era più gusto a prendersi chi non ne voleva sapere d'esser preso.

"Non scappare!".

I tre le furono addosso, l'altra si ritrovò la strada sbarrata e fu costretta a fermarsi.

Tirò un respiro fondo, perché non s'era mai tirata indietro Carmilla se c'era da menar le mani. Renoir qualche colpo glielo aveva insegnato alla sorella, come tenere la guardia alta, dove colpire non tanto per far male ma almeno per guadagnare tempo.

Ma contro tre persone non ci s'era mai trovata.

"Lasciatemi passare! Ho fretta!".

"E perché hai fretta? Sei sparita da un po'…".

"Hai preso a seguirmi per caso? Non mi sembra d'averti mai dato il permesso di farlo!".

Belville era figlio d'uno ricco. Di conseguenza s'era imputato gli spettasse di diritto far quello che gli pareva senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno.

"Non sarai certo tu a dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare!" – biascicò quello. La sfida lo faceva godere nel pregustarsi la vittoria, ma passare per scemo, quello gli era inaccettabile. Carmilla parlava un po' troppo per essere una campagnola che avrebbe dovuto solo inchinarsi e baciargli i piedi e poi magari lui le avrebbe insegnato a salire un poco più su e a baciargli qualcos'altro.

"Sparite voi due!" – ordinò il damerino agli altri due e quelli sbuffando tirarono calci ai sassetti più piccoli facendoli rotolare via e seguendoli, di malavoglia. Nemmeno a loro piaceva prendere ordini, anche se si trattava di quelli che venivano dal più infuente dei tre.

Tutt'intorno il concerto di cicale assordava quasi, la campagna assolata e stanca si chiudeva su chi ci s'addentrava dentro, senza offrire particolare refrigerio.

Solo solitudine, sì, quella di certo.

La voce del giovane s'ammorbidì. Doveva pur concedere all'altra di cedere.

"Avanti…non far la difficile! Io non corro dietro a tutte e tu sei…".

Carmilla si trattenne ma pensò bene d'alzare la destra in segno di combattimento. Un ceffone dritto in faccia all'altro non glielo avrebbe risparmiato nessuno.

"Che fai?" – ghignò Antoine – "Se diventeremo fidanzati…".

Non lo fece terminare Carmilla che finalmente dalla pancia e dalla gola sgorgò come un torrente in piena l'ennesima rivelazione, forse all'altro prima che a sé stessa.

"Io ce l'ho già un fidanzato stupido idiota!" – sibilò la giovane stringendo le labbra e soffiando come un gatto che s'inalbera per far paura all'avversario.

L'altro si raggelò. Da che ne sapeva lui era stato il primo a mettere gli occhi su Carmilla e da quel momento in poi s'era stabilita una sorta di _ius primae noctis…_

Quella sarebbe stata sua, che l'avesse voluto o no. Ma no, Antoine non aveva considerato che l'altra si muovesse con volontà propria e decidesse di testa sua e così gli parve quasi che quella lo stesse prendendo in giro solo per prender tempo e giocare un po', come il gatto col topo.

"Che stai dicendo?".

Carmilla sfoderò un sorrisetto di compiacimento ch'era riuscita a zittire il pavoncello.

"Quello che ho detto! Ho già un fidanzato e tu dovresti avere la gentilezza di starmi lontano…".

L'altro riprese a stringere il braccio.

Carmilla non si fece intimorire: "Che se viene a sapere che ti sei permesso di toccarmi non credo che la passerai liscia! E' molto geloso e non sarebbe contento di sapere che la sua fidanzata viene trattata così!".

Convincente si dipanò il racconto accompagnato dalla voce severa e da un successivo strattone che consentì a Carmilla di liberarsi e di sgusciare via perché l'altro era rimasto troppo sorpreso.

L'ultima chiosa…

"Vai al diavolo!".

La voce della giovane si perse giù per il sentiero che conduceva al villaggio, da dove la madre aveva detto di stare lontano, almeno per un poco e dove invece Carmilla stava tornando perché doveva cercare nuove bende e del vino e dell'acqua e della carne secca e chissà che altro.

E quando Renoir se la trovò davanti gli venne un colpo mentre si tirava dentro la sorella richiudendo la porta e piantando addosso all'altra due occhi spiritati e chiari tanto quanto quelli di lei che parevano ancora più limpidi adesso che a poco a poco nella testa di Carmilla tutto si chiariva e si manifestava come il cielo azzurro di là dalle nuvole di pioggia.

Il cavallo sudato e stanco, il vento che scivolava in faccia…

Tutt'intorno la campagna asciutta, bianca, accaldata di afa.

Fu costretta a scendere ad un certo punto, che l'animale non ce la faceva più e nemmeno lei, anche se aveva tentato di resistere in sella, nessun pensiero in testa. Proprio nessuno, se non che doveva entrare a Parigi, imboccare la strada che l'avrebbe riportata dentro le viscere della città, perché là si trovava André.

La testa pulsava, la gola era asciutta. Nessun miracolo, nessun pozzo che quelli che aveva incontrato erano stati scalzati e buttati a terra. I contadini avevano fatto la loro rivoluzione, nelle campagne, forse rifiutandosi per la prima volta di compiere gli stessi gesti compiuti da secoli, arare i campi, dissodare la terra, il poco grano ch'era riuscito a maturare raccolto e messo al sicuro, e poi cacciare via i poveracci che s'azzardavano a spigolare qualche chicco andato perduto.

Anzi, tutto avevano preso a rifiutarsi di fare, perché qualsiasi gesto sarebbe stato, d'ora in poi, solo per sé stessi e non più per i padroni.

La calura era soffocante, quasi una sorta di cane rognoso attaccato ai polpacci spezzati dalla stanchezza, mentre il corpo implodeva.

Alain aveva avuto dannatamente ragione a volerla tenere ferma ancora per qualche giorno.

Ma nella testa non c'erano più pensieri o considerazioni o ragionamenti.

Il dubbio che André la credesse sepolta per sempre dentro l'Inferno della corte aveva mosso i muscoli, costringendola a stringere i denti e ad avanzare, senza fermarsi. Ci voleva poco più di una giornava e alla fine Parigi era lì, distesa, soffocata, bianca, chiusa nelle sue mura, accerchiata da una specie di bolgia infernale, accampamenti di straccioni, soldati di ventura, mendicanti, commercianti che dovevano rimettersi in senso per entrare e prendere a vendere ciò ch'era vendibile.

L'occhio si perse alla vista di quella specie di marea dolente e silenziosa che attendeva che la città s'aprisse e consentisse d'entrare, come se dentro ci sarebbe stata la manna e la vittoria.

Oscar strinse le redini, accarezzando il muso del cavallo, stanco.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita era del tutto ed inesorabilmente sola.

André non era con lei, né Alain, né altri che conoscesse o la conoscessero.

Nell'aria s'iniziavano ad intuire, disseminati tra gli olezzi degli ammassi di stracci, fugaci sentori intensi e caldi di una stagione che stava volgendo al termine, recando con sé il compimento di gesta eroiche, di carezze a rose che appassivano, bruciate dal calore e dalla passione, di terra ormai stanca e spoglia dei suoi raccolti, che s'apriva ad accogliere le membra stanche e vinte dalle lunghe giornate soleggiate e dalle recriminazioni perdute.

L'aria era nuova, diversa, intrisa della nostalgia di antichi ricordi, racchiusi nel cuore e nella mente.

Sorrisi, giochi, spensieratezza che s'erano tramutati in desiderio e passione.

Nell'aria c'era il suo profumo, il suo sapore, conosciuto con tutta sé stessa, fin nel profondo dell' anima, il corpo, le mani, le dita, turro scorreva su di lei, sui capelli, sulle labbra, come pioggia che lava ed eleva ed innalza e purifica nella purezza d'un amore assoluto, nell'estasi dell'istante in cui il culmine strappa i sensi e li dissolve e…

S'appoggiò al cavallo, solo un istante, per riprendere la tensione dei muscoli.

Non ci fu verso.

Lui era lì, dentro i muscoli, anche se adesso lei si trovava davanti ad una città di seicentomila abitanti, arrabbiati, delusi, increduli, affamati, come lo era stato prima del quattrodici luglio e come lo sarebbe stato dopo.

Scrutò gli accampamenti più piccoli: poveri stracci ammassati a coprire masserizie, stoffe, vasellame, forse carne, olio, forse persone, bambini, vecchi.

Lo sguardo s'impuntò e di nuovo non ci fu nulla da fare, la sua presenza incombente lì, sulla punta delle dita, intrappolata nello sguardo un poco assonnato, impressa nelle lunghe ore trascorse ad osservarlo, mentre aspettava che si svegliasse.

C'era André eppure lui non era lì e allora la sentì la solitudine come mai prima d'allora.

Pesante ed inesorabile.

Assieme alla vita che non c'era più, quella spesa a costruire la falsa idea di ordine e rispetto delle regole, mentre il destino a cui s'andava incontro non avrebbe concesso scampo.

L'ordine non esisteva più…

L'unico scopo: era viva e voleva esserlo e voleva dirglielo che era viva, che lui non pensasse che essersene andato avesse reciso per sempre il filo che li univa, quello che nemmeno il demonio era riuscito a spezzare e nemmeno lei, che alla fine forse lei, sì proprio lei del demonio s'era presa beffa.

Doveva entrare, prima che Port Saint Antoine fosse sprangata per la notte.

L'affollamento al posto di controllo era diminuito e questo non era bene, perché lei non sarebbe passata inosservata, sola, impolverata, le labbra aride e sanguinanti, il viso bianco, il cavallo stremato.

Le gambe si mossero, senza pensare, le mani strinsero le redini, senza pensare, il cappuccio calato in testa, gli occhi fissi al sentiero polveroso.

Lo sguardo si sollevò solo un poco, un istante d'incredulità di fronte ad uno sprazzo di ordine che ancora esisteva.

L'intesa fulminea e sgranata mentre il soldato si metteva sull'attenti, impercettibilmente, che non doveva farsi vedere dai superiori, perché lui l'aveva riconosciuta e…

"Pierre Renartique…" – sussurrò a denti stretti – "L'aveva detto Alain di chiedere di lui…".

I passi proseguirono, lenti, un poco pesanti, stanchi.

Il mantello l'avvolgeva strisciando a terra e scivolando sopra ogni genere di zozzuria abbandonata all'ingresso della città, che dentro le regole erano severe e non si poteva certo trasformare Parigi in una enorme latrina a cielo aperto.

Gli sguardi si seguirono l'un l'altro.

Oscar s'irrigidì sperando di comunicare all'altro di lasciar perdere quel dannato saluto, che altrimenti si sarebbe fatto scoprire.

Gli occhi superarono le mura andando alla fila di torce che erano già state accese ai lati della via principale, quella che un tempo portava alla Bastiglia. I piccoli banchetti svuotati della merce messa al sicuro nei carri e nelle botteghe. Fiori sgualciti a terra ormai non più smerciabili.

I passi proseguirono, mentre il cuore batteva e quasi si perse, un istante…

"Soldato! Che diavolo fai?".

La contestazione le giunse alle spalle, mozzando il respiro, mentre il buio scendeva sullo sguardo. Non poteva voltarsi, si sarebbe tradita e avrebbe tradito l'altro.

I suoi dannati Soldati della Guardia…

Dio, loro sì che ne avevano sempre saputa una più del diavolo.

"Nulla signore, mi stavo stirando i muscoli!".

"E di grazia da quando in qua per stirare i muscoli ci si mette sull'attenti?" – strillò il superiore incarognito.

Oscar per un istante venne colta da un moto di riso, cacciando il viso sul petto, per soffocare l'irriverente reazione.

"Signore, perdonatemi…sono ore che sono di guardia alla porta. Con il vostro permesso avrei una necessità!".

"Falla lì…che tanto a questi bifolchi non interessa se il loro quartiere puzza di piscio!".

 _Questi dunque sarebbero i nuovi comandanti?!-_ se lo chiese Oscar mentre i passi rallentavano e lo sguardo si posava sugli edifici che a poco a poco s'illuminavano per la notte.

Si strinse alle redini, ancora di più, che le pareva che adesso i mendicanti appollaiati all'angolo dell'edificio fatiscente avessero preso ad osservare il cavallo.

Un bene prezioso, in tutti i sensi.

I passi procedettero, il cuore si perse. Quasi non lo riconosceva più quel dannato quartiere, quello più infuocato di tutta Parigi, quello dove abitava Bernard.

Glielo aveva detto André quando lei doveva liberare i soldati dall'Abbey…

Il cuore si contrasse.

Quei soldati adesso non c'erano più.

Pochi giorni, i suoi ordini, il fuoco delle baionette puntate sul popolo e su di loro, s'erano portati via tutto e tutti.

Un unico pensiero…

Un unico nome…

Gli occhi si sgranarono aprendosi al buio crescente. Se lo ritrovò davanti il viso del soldato Pierre Renartique che l'aveva rincorsa evidentemente, infilandosi come un topo tra i banchetti e gli stradelli più stretti.

"Comandante…".

L'appellativo pronunciato sottovoce. Il soldato la conosceva la storia del comandante.

Gli occhi lucidi. Ritrovarsi vivi e nemmeno il tempo di poterselo raccontare. Non si poteva. La memoria di chi se n'era andato non l'avrebbe permesso.

"Soldato…Pierre…".

L'altro sorrise. Lei, il suo comandante, se li ricordava bene, i nomi di tutti. Anche il suo. Era di questo ch'era sempre andato fiero.

"Ci avevamo sperato…".

L'altro pareva sapere tutto.

Oscar si contrasse. Non voleva essere scortese ma i muscoli mordevano e lei doveva proseguire…

"Non preoccupatevi comandante…sono qui…" – come a dire, sono ai vostri ordini, chiedete pure.

"Stai bene?" – si permise lei.

"Sì…".

Silenzio…

No che il soldato non stava bene. Si comprendeva.

Il silenzio del comandante incentivò l'altro a correggersi.

"Comandante…che sta accadendo?".

La voce si contrasse. Oscar non comprendeva.

"Parli dei nuovi comandanti?" – osò dubitare.

L'altro annuì: "Ci hanno chiesto di combattere i contadini! Capite? I contadini!".

Gli occhi brillarono, al buio, di rabbia o commozione.

"Qui a Parigi…siamo riusciti a tirare giù quella dannata fortezza e invece…nelle campagne…ci hanno ordinato di combattere i contadini che si ribellavano contro i padroni. I comandanti che sono stati messi lì nella Milizia Nazionale…a Cluny…hanno ordinato di cacciarli via i contadini e…ne sono stati ammazzati cento di quei poveri Cristi…e centosettanta li hanno incarcerati…che sta accadendo?".

Quello che voleva sapere il soldato era semplice. Non c'era più una parte buona e una cattiva. L'ordine innanzi tutto.

E allora da che parte si doveva stare?

"I nuovi comandanti…li hanno messi quelli dell'Assemblea e ci ordinano di combattere…".

"Soldato… Pierre Renartique…non posso sapere se ciò che è stato chiesto di fare sia giusto o sbagliato…" – la voce uscì dolente – "Per ciò che sappiamo _noi,_ direi che no, non è giusto…".

Il _noi_ s'espanse…

Oscar pareva ancora il comandante di sempre, quello che ascoltava i suoi soldati.

Lo sguardo s'abbassò.

Di più non poteva dire e l'altro lo comprese. Il comandante non era mai stata di tante parole. Le poche che aveva pronunciato racchiudevano la definitività d'un pensiero sofferto e difficile da metter in pratica.

Lei ne stava pagando tutte le conseguenze. Ora dopo ora, giorno dopo giorno.

Si è ciò che si sceglie di essere e lei aveva compiuto la sua scelta.

Non sarebbe mai più potuta tornare indietro.

I nuovi demoni erano lì, adesso. Non più chiusi in una cella, facilmente riconoscibili.

Erano lì, intorno…

Annidati tra le fila di chi voleva libertà ed uguaglianza per tutti e chi in esse ci vedeva solo caos e disordine e allora l'ordine tornava ad essere l'imperativo assoluto ed un privilegio ed un dovere metterlo in pratica fino in fondo.

Oscar si ritrovò dilaniata dal pensiero che in quel momento nulla le importasse più, nulla per lei valeva la vita di André, nemmeno quella delle sorti del popolo francese, anche se lo comprendeva che il fango aveva preso ad innalzarsi e prima o dopo tutti vi sarebbero affogati.

"Dove state andando?" – proseguì il soldato che aveva compreso.

"Sto cercando la casa di Bernard Chatelet…".

"Oh…sì…".

Silenzio…

La gola arsa dal viaggio e dalla fatica. Il sapore conosciuto del sangue…

"Pierre…hai…hai visto André?" – la domanda uscì sussurrata, disperata per avere lì, subito, una lieve e pallida speranza di rivederlo presto.

L'altro negò, non l'aveva più visto.

Intuì dal pallore che si dipinse sul viso dell'altra che la notizia sprofondava nella disperazione.

"Vi accompagno per un po'…" – propose allora il soldato, tentando di cambiare discorso.

Anche lui la conosceva tutta la storia e…

Oscar non chiese altro e si lasciò guidare.

Le bettole prendevano ad illuminarsi, gl'ingressi si schiudevano per invogliare la clientela, fari insidiosi che dovevano attirare pesanti falene disperse.

Il sentore del vino, aspro, mescolato a zucchero ancora più marcio, mozzò il respiro.

Oscar vacillò. Chiuse gli occhi pregando che la risposta del soldato fosse dovuta alla mancanza di contatti tra quelli della Milizia Nazionale e quelli che non ne facevano più parte.

Sarebbe stato assurdo il contrario…

André era da Bernard. E se non fosse stato lì, il giornalista lo doveva senz'altro sapere dove fosse.

"Pierre…ora vai…".

Lo sguardo si posò sul rudere stanco e cupo. Le mura scure della Bastiglia si aprirono all'improvviso e Oscar comprese che il soldato non poteva andare oltre. Si sarebbe allontanato troppo. Non era necessario esporsi a quel modo.

"Credo che abiti da queste parti. Lo troverò da me…".

"Comandante…".

L'esitazione dell'altro un tempo sarebbe costata una severa reprimenda. Eseguire ordini all'istante era diventata prerogativa di quel comandante e dei suoi soldati.

"Vai!" – la gola chiusa, le lacrime trattenute.

Non si sarebbero mai più rivisti, entrambi lo compresero.

Il saluto più deciso questa volta corruppe i sensi e Oscar si ritrovò ad osservare le spalle del giovane che correva via, la spada stretta al fianco mentre il buio gli si chiudeva attorno. Anche lei si ritrovò al buio. L'indirizzo esatto non lo conosceva. Avrebbe chiesto, sibilando piano quel nome che pure da quelle parti doveva essere noto.

Di sfuggita tentò di seguire con lo sguardo l'enorme e macabra ombra nera che si stagliava sotto la tiepida luce del tramonto.

Una specie di sarcofago vuoto, sventrato, frantumato, simbolo d'oppressione, il primo di tanti, caduto sotto la furia di un popolo ormai non più disposto alla supremazia di pochi nobili sul destino di tutti gli altri.

Nell'aria il sentore della polvere da sparo e della polvere delle macerie che s'erano mescolate al sangue e alla paura.

L'odore della morte s'era sbriciolato, sapientemente squadrato e suddiviso nelle pietre che lentamente venivano smantellate dalla costruzione.

Dove non arrivavano le rivoluzioni ci pensava la necessità, che quelle pietre mica si potevano gettare nella Senna!

Dentro no, sopra sì!

L'afa spezzò il respiro mentre il sangue, il proprio, tornò lì, al proiettile che l'aveva passata al braccio ed alla voce di André che la chiamava.

Quella voce che l'aveva chiamata e le aveva parlato di lei e di loro, del loro passato e della dolcezza dei loro ricordi.

Doveva ritrovare quella voce, al più presto possibile.

Prima che la sua stessa vita finisse, trascinata via dalla follia della storia e dal suo corpo che presto non l'avrebbe più sorretta.

Perché le sue braccia l'avevano presa e l'avevano portata via, lontano e non l'avevano più lasciata.

Sarebbe stato ancora così.

Doveva essere…

L'urgenza di mostrarsi a lui, di nuovo, ritrovarlo, abbracciarlo…

 _André non può pensare che tu sia rimasta là sotto!_

 _La casa…_

 _La casa dove ci siamo rifugiati._

 _Ti ha preso, abbracciato…_

 _Quella casa è sparita, sbriciolata…_

 _Tu e lui…_

 _No!_

Un odio incomprensibile, quasi disumano.

Oscar vacillò e si sentì quasi mancare.

Si portò una mano alla bocca per non gridare.

Chiuse gli occhi e corse via, scomparendo in un vicolo buio.

L'ennesimo…

Questa volta lo strattone al mantello fu più deciso: ci mise qualche istante per comprendere e decidere d'opporsi. Qualcuno la tratteneva e lei non aveva tempo da perdere e…

Lo sguardo sgranato, la mano all'elsa della spada nascosta.

Lei non era più il comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, lo sapeva bene che non aveva più nessuna giustificazione di farsi trovare armata in città.

"Mademoiselle…".

L'appellativo gelò il sangue.

 _Dio…_

"Chi sei?".

La donna s'avvicinò. Il viso parzialmente abraso, ferito da un qualche accidente.

Fuoco forse…

Lo sguardo s'aprì per tornare indietro ai fulgidi giardini della Reggia di Versailles prima e poi al polveroso cortile della corte dei miracoli. L'aveva ritrovata lì quella donna.

"Voi siete…".

"Mariel…mademoiselle…Madame Rosalie…".

Oscar s'aggrappò al nome conosciuto, al volto, al mondo che lei adesso doveva raggungere, unica salvezza.

"Sì…sapete dove abita?".

Si vergognò un poco Oscar della domanda fulminea che pose, senza nemmeno chiedere che fosse accaduto al volto di quella poveretta. C'era da immaginarlo.

"Perdonatemi…vi prego…dove…".

L'altra sorrise. La bocca si schiuse un poco in segno di rispetto, che di denti ce n'erano rimasti pochi e forse la giovane si vergognava pure lei dello strazio che le si era rovesciato addosso, inciso sul volto.

"Venite con me…" – disse piano.

Oscar si riebbe. Non aveva tempo, ma la dignità dell'altro, chiunque esso fosse, non poteva restare impigliata nel proprio destino, nella propria disperazione.

"Che vi è successo? E il vostro bambino?".

L'altra in silenzio agitò la mano mentre aveva preso a camminare trascinando un poco i piedi. L'andatura era rimasta la stessa.

"Sta bene quel birbante!".

Oscar la trattenne per un braccio.

"E voi?".

"La donna girò la faccia, non voleva farsi vedere.

"Sono viva…sono viva…".

Il marchio impresso in faccia veniva da là, dalla terribile rappresaglia ch'era stata inferta alla corte, nel tentativo di eliminare una persona scomoda ed il suo passato e ciò che rappresentava.

Con il che s'erano eliminate anche le persone che c'erano dentro, tutte le altre.

Con la stessa facilità con cui una falce taglia le spighe di grano, assieme alla gramigna.

Spighe utili e gramigna inutile…

Tutto assieme. Non aveva importanza.

"Siamo arrivati…".

La donna imboccò un voltone, poi una rampa di scale che costeggiava il muro esterno d'una casa. Poi un altro corridoio aperto.

Una lanterna indicava l'ingresso. Le persiane erano aperte rivelando il vociare sommesso di persone conosciute.

"Ecco…".

Con sorpresa Oscar vide l'altra aprire l'uscio, come fosse di casa, e subito piegarsi per acciuffare il monello che le correva incontro, gettandosi addosso, assalendola, mentre lei prendeva a scrutare la stanza, illuminata, e gli occhi si posavano sugli occhi.

E poi gli occhi si sgranavano e le figure conosciute del giornalista e della sua giovane moglie s'irrigidivano.

Si scoprì il capo dal mantello.

Bernard sarebbe voluto correrle incontro ma fu costretto a trattenersi per trattenere Rosalie che s'era alzata ma poi era ricaduta giù come un sacco vuoto alla vista dell'altra.

Anche Mariel s'avvicinò per soccorrere la giovane.

Il corpo molle venne issato su e Rosalie si ritrovò adagiata sul divanetto ma gli occhi erano aperti, lucidi, sgranati.

"Siete viva…".

Oscar lo temeva che tutti la credessero morta. Erano fuggiti in fretta lei ed Alain dalla corte ed erano usciti da Parigi perché non aveva senso rifugiarsi da nessun altro.

"Sì…Rosalie…sono…viva…".

Imporsi nell'esistenza degli altri non era mai stata una sua prerogativa ma Oscar lo comprese che tutte quelle persone erano state in pena e avevano sofferto e…

Pochi istanti.

I tre si guardarono mentre Mariel si ritrovò seduta a terra tra un sorriso ed una smorfia.

"Madame…".

"Sto bene…" – sussurrò Rosalie.

Le dita s'attorcigliarono tra loro e Oscar vi appoggiò le mani sopra.

Era viva. Era tutto…e…

"Siamo…siamo riusciti a fuggire…sia io che Alain. Poco prima che arrivassero i soldati era entrata un'altra persona che ha tentato di uccidermi…".

"Cosa? E chi era?" – chiese esterrefatto Bernard mentre il pensiero correva ai suoi dannati compari, a quelli che non ne volevano sapere di piegarsi alle regole della democrazia e ad essa preferivano i coltelli.

"Non lo so…sono riuscita a difendermi…è arrivato Alain e quello si è dileguato. E poi…".

"C'è stato l'incendio…" – continuò Bernard passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

"Un incendio…".

Il tono incerto consentì ad entrambi di comprendere che nulla era avvenuto per caso.

"Siamo riusciti a scappare dal retro della casa. C'era fuoco…ovunque…ma non potevano venire qui. Sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso. In tutti questi giorni siamo rimasti in un villaggio distante un giorno da Parigi. Poi io…io volevo tornare…".

"E Alain?".

"Alain sta bene ma…avevamo opinioni diverse e ho deciso di tornare per prima, ma presto sarà qui anche lui…".

Il racconto era sufficiente, anche se non rendeva giustizia a tutti quelli che si erano perduti.

"Rosalie…Bernard…André…dov'è? L'avete visto?".

La domanda uscì di nuovo, soffocata ma decisa. Lo sguardo perduto…

Non era possibile attendere. Lì c'era la risposta.

Non avrebbe avuto senso nemmeno farla quella domanda eppure…

L'istantaneo silenzio scivolò piano allargandosi nel sangue come veleno che a poco a poco paralizza i muscoli, i sensi, la vista, l'udito, la voce…

Oscar non riuscì più a parlare. Vedeva Bernard che negava con la testa e poi guardava la moglie…

"Non…dov'è André?" – chiese di nuovo.

"Non l'abbiamo più visto…".

Poche parole

Lo sguardo si sgranò, che no, non era quella la risposta che s'aspettava. Non più. Ora non c'erano più ragioni che giustificassero l'assenza, il vuoto…

"Noi non sappiamo dove sia André…".

Le parole s'infransero e disfarono i muscoli…

"Cosa…".

"Non l'abbiamo più visto da quando è andato a casa di tuo padre…c'è stato l'incendio e…non sappiamo se sia tornato…".

"André…ma…".

La gola si chiuse e le dita sfiorarono le dita, con la mente, come quando s'erano salutati.

"Forse non è tornato…" – obiettò lei con un filo di voce.

Forse non l'aveva mai visto allora quello scempio, ma erano passati troppo giorni, non aveva senso.

Anche lei si ritrovò a terra, seduta, mentre ascoltava la voce di Bernard, lontana, e le tempie battevano e l'incarnato pallido di Rosalie s'offuscava alla vista.

"Abbiamo mandato delle persone a casa tua…io stesso…" – Bernard tentò di trovare una ragione all'assenza – "Io stesso ci sono stato…ho visto la vostra governante…ma non mi sono avvicinato. Sono rimasto per diversi giorni…non ho visto nemmeno tuo padre…chi c'era continuava a lavorare e a prendersi cura della casa come se nulla fosse…io non so…".

Non era necessario preseguire.

"André non è lì" – sibilò Oscar.

André non c'era.

"Come fai ad esserene sicura?" – obiettò Bernard.

"Lo so…lo so e basta…".

La promessa, le dita sfiorate, gli occhi chiusi ad ascoltarsi mentre i sensi s'innalzavano…

Non si poteva restare troppo a lungo lontani da quanto aevano ascoltato l'uno nell'altra.

"Dove…".

Oscar si morse il labbro, i ricordi s'affollavano e sovrastavano i pensieri.

Un sussurro, lo sguardo sgranato, la corsa, la rabbia, il tempo che scorre, tutto senza senso.

Le parole si piantarono come lama che entra nella carne e la taglia e il dolore, il male, l'attraversano e l'annientano. E restano lì.

E il dolore non si ferma, non diminuisce, ma resta, senza fine a lacerare l'anima.

Non riusciva a crederci.

 _André…_

 _André non è qui._

 _Non c'è…_

 _Non è qui e nessuno l'ha più visto, nessuno sa dove sia._

 _Non può essere ancora a casa…_

Sentiva che non era così.

Sapeva che André la parola data l'avrebbe mantenuta.

Tornare, da lei…

Al più presto.

 _André, dove…_

 _Se fosse tornato e avesse visto l'incendio, sarebbe venuto quì, avrebbe cercato Bernard…_

 _Come aveva detto Alain. Come tutti avevano pensato._

 _Ma non è accaduto…_

"Perdonate…".

Bernard guardò la ragazza a terra.

"Mariel…

"State parlando del _re_?".

Oscar fu costretta a sollevare lo sguardo.

 _Che…_

"Il re…".

Le parole non uscivano, intrappolate nella paura.

"Il sovrano della corte…" – si corresse l'altra.

"André?".

Oscar non poteva crederci fosse proprio lui ad essere stato soprannominato così. Ma in fondo poteva essere che André con i suoi modi e la sua voce calma e lo sguardo sereno e retto…

 _André, il sovrano della Corte dei Miracoli._

 _E lei era la sua regina._

Mariel annuì.

"C'erano dei soldati fuori…".

"Soldati…".

"Vestiti di scuro…avevano mantelli verde scuro e uno portava un tricorno con delle piume…".

"Mariel…non ce l'hai mai detto?!" – la rimproverò Bernard alzandosi.

"Io…" – quella prese a tremare.

"Ti prego…chi erano…" - Oscar lo chiese con le parole e con gli occhi.

Un tuffo al cuore…

"Erano come quelli che avevo visto quando ci siamo conosciute…".

Versailles ed i suoi abominevoli sfarzi tornavano ad irrompere nella vita della traditrice.

Il giorno dell'addio alla regina Maria Antonietta. L'aveva conosciuta allora Mariel, che aveva rischiato d'essere presa per i capelli dai soldati della Guardia Reale e gettata in una prigione o peggio ancora in un fosso con la baionetta piantata nella pancia.

I soldati…

"L'uniforme…" – sussurrò Oscar, ritraendosi, non ci voleva credere fosse davvero così – "La Guardia Reale…".

"Non l'ho vista…avevano i mantelli…scuri…".

"E l'uomo…".

"Mi bruciava la faccia…sentivo male e l'ho visto solo un istante prima di riuscire a scappare con il mio bambino…".

Ogni azione, prima o poi reca con sé le proprie conseguenze.

Quella era una di esse.

Alla giovane era stata risparmiata una dura punizione e adesso gli occhi di quella giovane restituivano un brandello di verità, sfuggito a tutti, che sarebbe finito nell'Inferno dell'oblio se lei non fosse stata lì a coglierlo, per quanto sconvolgente.

Oscar rimase immobile.

Il dubbio si stava facendo strada.

Mantelli scuri, verdi…

E poi un uomo in tricorno piumato.

Un ufficiale…

Non era necessario correre lontano.

La risposta stava lì, nella mente e nelle parole d'un uomo che aveva giurato vendetta contro di lei.

Se la ricordava bene la faccia di quell'uomo e le parve di vederla lì, proprio lì, alla corte.

L'aveva vista spesso negli ultimi tempi. E anche quando non l'aveva vista, ne era certa c'era lui dietro l'assurda faccenda del demone.

Tutto perduto e distante nel tempo.

"I soldati del Generale Bouillè…" - sussurrò piano quasi lo temesse un simile scenario e poi però disperatamente volle aggrapparsi ad esso perché un senso tutta quella storia ce lo doveva avere e non c'era altro senso che quello – "Forse…".

Lo sguardo sbarrato fissò nel vuoto.

"Che intendi dire?"

Rosalie si riprese, il viso contratto e bianco ed il dubbio covato nel cuore che a poco a poco diveniva realtà.

In un istante si erano persi tutti e lei era rimasta aggrappata ai ricordi. Non c'erano più tornati alla corte, dopo l'incendio.

Nessuno aveva saputo più nulla ed il vuoto, il silenzio, l'assenza avevano comunicato il senso della fine di tutto.

Ora mademoiselle era lì, solo lei però, e…

L'altra la guardò come a scovare nel viso conosciuto un residuo sprazzo di forza.

Fece per alzarsi.

"No…Oscar…Dio…che vuoi fare?".

Bernard si staccò e l'afferrò per un braccio.

"Devo andare…".

Nessun pensiero…

André non era lì…

Il vuoto ingigantito scavava dentro. Voragine fredda che rallentava persino i gesti.

La voragine uguale all'ombra nera della Bastiglia sventrata.

"Andare? Dove? Sei appena tornata…".

"Bernard…quelli…quelli erano soldati di Bouillé…c'era lui lì…e forse…mio padre l'aveva detto che Bouillé non s'era rassegnato…devo andare…".

"Da quello?".

Bernard non ci poteva credere che la fredda pragmaticità dell'altra si fosse dispersa così.

"Aspetta…".

"Potresti…ho solo necessità che il cavallo sia accudito…".

"Oscar…non potresti uscire nemmeno se lo volessi. Adesso le porte sono già chiuse, rischieresti inutilmente…".

Le gambe tremarono e i muscoli cedettero all'esposizione di Bernard. Oscar vide il tempo che scorreva, il proprio senza Andrè, e quel tempo adesso diveniva magmatico e vago…

Non aveva mai sopportato non sapere. Ma quello, quello che stava accadendo…

Non poteva più sopportare di stare lontana da lui.

Era già accaduto…

"Resterai qui, stanotte. Ti riposerai e domattina…".

"Mademoiselle…vi prego…".

Rosalie s'inginocchiò e gli occhi implorarono d'approfittare del rifugio sicuro.

"Noi tutti abbiamo temuto…la casa…la casa non c'era più….il fumo….mi è sembrato di morire…non c'eravate…non c'era più nulla…".

Piangeva Rosalie…

Sì, aveva ragione.

Ma Oscar era lì e André no.

Una mano sulla guancia dell'altra, in ricordo dell'affetto antico.

"Sono qui adesso…".

Il timbro mutato, freddo, duro, distante…

Il nodo stringeva la gola. Il respiro venne meno.

André non era mai arrivato a casa di Bernard…

Il suo André.

Loro non l'avevano più visto e lui non era venuto a cercarla.

E i soldati…

 _Dove…_

 _Dove poteva essere André?_

C'era un unico modo per saperlo.

Chiederlo a Bouillè.

Per quanto assurdo e pericoloso fosse.

"Resta…ti prego…e poi non è certo che quelli fossero proprio i soldati di quell'uomo…".

Bernard comprese l'urgenza ma…

Lo sguardo si perse in un punto remoto e lontanissimo dal luogo dove si trovava.

"Il generale è uno dei pochi che avrebbe avuto la possibilità di procurarsi la polvere necessaria ad incendiare quegli edifici. Ed è uno dei pochi che poteva ordinare…di chiudere un intero quartiere…sai che anche in passato a Parigi così è stato fatto per…".

"Eliminare le persone…".

Bernard rammentò.

Era per quello che all'Assemblea si lottava.

"Eliminare le persone…non siamo tutti uguali Bernard…forse un giorno accadrà ma adesso no…adesso è ancora possibile che altri decidano della vita di quelli che non hanno nulla e non sono nulla…".

Oscar s'appoggiò al muro. Le mani abbandonate a terra.

"Era lui l'uomo che ha visto questa giovane. E se era lì, era perché voleva accertarsi che ci fossi io in quella casa. Bernard…lui conosce André….lo ha visto tante volte con me a Versailles…a casa di mio padre…e anche dopo…quando è diventato un soldato della Guardia Metropolitana. E se per qualche ragione lo avesse riconosciuto, avrà collegato la sua presenza alla mia. Credo che lo abbiano preso loro. Non c'è altra spiegazione. E se è accaduto…non so…cosa potrebbero avergli fatto. Devo andare capisci. Devo andare dal Generale Bouillè. Solo lui può dirmi cosa è accaduto André…".

"Non puoi…non puoi parlare seriamente!" – chiosò Bernard allarmato – "Non puoi andare da un uomo che ha giurato vendetta sulla tua testa e che…da quello che mi hanno raccontato…è certo che lui ti voleva…vuole toglierti di mezzo!".

"E che probabilmente pensa d'esserci riuscito!" – l'incalzò lei severa - "Avrà immaginato che io sia morta là sotto. Forse non si aspetta di vedermi. Di certo non s'aspetta che sia proprio io a finire nella sua casa! E invece farò proprio così! Andrò da lui e cercherò di farmi dire dov'è André!".

Bernard era esterrefatto. Non ci poteva credere che la raffinata mente d'una persona ch'era riuscita a prenderlo, nelle sue vesti di ladro, e ch'era riuscita a convincerlo a far smuovere le coscienze indolenti dei parigini per liberare i soldati disertori…

"Ma perché pensi che un uomo del genere dovrebbe dirti la verità? Uno che quole vederti morta?!".

Nessuna risposta.

Contestazione più che logica.

Ma lei davvero s'era ritrovata a non avere più forze per utilizzare la logica, per piegare i gesti al ragionamento, ch'era tutto si dimostrava davvero un azzardo, tutto senza senso.

Le mani nelle mani.

André era tutto e la logica e la pragmaticità non orientavano più i sensi e le azioni.

Altro invece, d'immensamente fino e lucente e struggente che quasi il cuore prendeva a battere diversamente ogni volta che il volto si mostrava alla mente.

"Te lo concedo…ma io non ho altre vie. Hai detto che a casa non c'era…e poi lui non è lì, lo so, lo…sento. Bouillè quando non è a Parigi risiede a Limours. Non è lontano da qui…non c'impiegherò che una giornata…devo farcela…".

Non c'era stata risposta. Non si poteva dare una risposta all'illogicità, all'azzardo, alla follia.

Al cuore…

Doveva ritrovare André.

La presenza dei soldati di Bouillé alla corte e la sparizione di André portavano ad un'unica conclusione.

Oscar si passò la mano sulla bocca. La gola asciutta prese a bruciare ed il corpo si piegò attraversato da scosse leggere e soffocate.

"Mariel…presto…prendi dell'acqua e poi…c'è rimasto del brodo…".

Rosalie tentò d'alzarsi.

Bernard la tenne lì.

"No…ci penserà Mariel…tu non devi stancarti…".

Gli occhi si sollevarono e interrogarono i due, che adesso i dubbi parevano aumentati.

"Che sta accadendo?".

Rosalie guardò l'altra.

"Mademoiselle…aspetto un bambino e…mi sono stancata troppo in questi giorni…".

"Un bambino?".

Accade allora che la vita insista e s'intestardisca a non cedere un passo alla morte, all'assenza, alla fine.

Le mani appoggiate al ventre…

Oscar l'osservò il volto di Rosalie e per quanto pallido e stanco e disperso la vide quella vita che cresceva dentro di lei, nel profondo dello sguardo, un poco più lucente e vivo.

No, immensamente vivo.

"Non ve l'ho detto prima…volevo esserne sicura…".

Le mani si staccarono dalle mani dell'altra, il corpo si ritrasse. Non sapeva nulla di sé e del demonio che invece scavava dentro la sua vita. Non ci voleva niente che quel demonio si prendesse anche la vita di altri.

Lei non sapeva come ci era finito dentro di sé.

"Sono felice…" – parole sussurrate mentre lo sguardo s'illuminava e la gola si riempiva di lacrime trattenute a stento.

Dannazione, non le era mai capitato di rischiare di piangere così spesso nella sua vita e accadeva adesso e, dannazione, si sentiva davvero una stupida.

"Sono felice per tutt'e due…".

"Aspetta almeno che Alain ritorni…non hai detto che presto sarebbe arrivato?".

"Bernard…è una mia scelta questa…è folle e non ha senso coinvolgere altri…se Alain tornerà sarà lui a decidere cosa fare…io vorrei che restasse a Parigi…".

La eco delle parole del soldato, lo sguardo, diverso…

Adesso anche lei aveva imparato a conoscere quando negli occhi di uomo c'è altro oltre al rispetto, la devozione, la fedeltà.

 _Dio…_

Alain dove restare fuori dalla sua vita, come tutti gli altri.

"La mia vita volgerà al termine…".

Rosalie negò e si prese le mani nelle mani.

Inaccettabile visione.

"Per questo la mia scelta tutto sommato è semplice. Ormai non ho più nulla da perdere. Ma voi e Alain e tutti i soldati che mi hanno seguito…voi avete la vostra vita e il vostro futuro da vivere…forse in un paese migliore di quello in cui sono vissuta io….lo devo a tutti voi se sono ancora viva, ma la mia vita ora non mi appartiene più. E' sua…di André e per me non avrebbe senso viverla senza di lui. Ve lo chiederei di non dirlo ad Alain dove sto andando. Ma so già che non rispettereste questa richiesta. Ma ci andrò da sola.…non posso coinvolgerlo ancora, anche perché…conoscendolo…non credo mi lascerebbe…".

Bernard la guardò con aria stupita.

"Alain ultimamente…" - un lieve sorriso inarcò le labbra – "Sì Alain è diventato molto protettivo… ho faticato per venire via da quella locanda!".

"André…è vivo…" – ripetè Bernard alzandosi rassegnato dirigendosi verso la porta – "Ne sono sicuro!".

Oscar annuì. André doveva essere vivo…

Le mani strinsero il tovagliolo in un gesto di stizza.

Il generale stava seduto a tavola, dopo esser tornato da Parigi.

Andava e veniva e quell'andirivieni lo rendeva di cattivo umore. Ma Parigi non era ancora domata…

Ed era meglio restarci lontani ancora per un po'.

Il salone era illuminato dal fuoco del camino.

Adeline aveva deciso d'avvicinarsi per esser presente alla conversazione del padrone con i tre soldati con cui s'era stretto un patto.

Pareva stretto col demonio, in realtà, quel patto, ma non c'era tanto da scherzare.

Bouillé non era stupido e ci sarebbe voluto tutto il sangue freddo di quei tre imbecilli per convincere il padrone ch'essi avevano eseguito alla lettera gli ordini.

Solo che gli ordini alla fine non era stati eseguiti per nulla. Altro che alla lettera!

"E' morto?".

La stoffa tamponò i mustacchi, mentre l'ufficiale ascoltava il resoconto degli ordini impartiti ai tre tirapiedi.

Quello che fungeva da superiore agli altri tre annuì di nuovo.

Adeline rimestò con più foga i tizzoni del camino.

L'aria ondeggiò lambita dalla luce delle fiamme ed il calore si espanse.

"Il corpo…monsieur…" – sibilò a denti stretti il commensale che sedava di fianco a Bouillé.

Il Conte di Jouslard d'Iversay s'era trattenuto alla residenza del generale, ansioso di divenire il nuovo amministratore delle terre del Generale Jarjayes, attraverso un piano tanto terribile, quanto dannatamente contorto.

C'era la necessità di recuperare un cadavere, quello del servo di casa Jarjayes e, a quanto era dato sapere, amante della figlia del Generale Jarjayes, da recapitare alla residenza del padre di questa. Il Generale Jarjayes era fuori Parigi, ma presto sarebbe tornato e allora…

Un gesto di pietà che nascondeva la più turpe delle scelleratezze.

"Dove l'avete messo?".

Pareva si parlasse d'un oggetto.

"Come?" – sfarfugliò il soldato preso in contropiede.

"Il corpo…idiota!".

Il soldato prese a sudare freddo.

"Ecco…signore…si era detto di ucciderlo…noi…".

"Dove si trova il cadavere di quell'uomo?!" – chiese Bouillé stizzito.

Adeline si rizzò e sgranò lo sguardo verso il soldato che, incastrato dalla richiesta del padrone, si disse che tutto sarebbe andato a puttane, che loro un corpo non ce l'avevano mica da mostrare al padrone e non l'avevano mica capito che quello voleva vedere il cadavere e farci chissà cosa…

"Noi…".

La donna si scansò dal fuoco. L'aveva rimestato talmente bene che adesso la legna bruciava emanando lingue infernali, comunicando calore che lambiva persino i pensieri.

Annuì con la testa verso il soldato che all'istante comprese.

"L'abbiamo bruciato!".

Bouillé rimase in silenzio, sorpreso e stizzito dalla risposta.

Adeline riprese a respirare…

Il soldato prese a sudare.

Gli altri due si mordevano nervosamente il labbro.

"E chi v'avrebbe detto di fare una cosa del genere?" – tagliò corto Bouillé.

"Signore ecco…".

Il soldato non ce la faceva più, non sapeva più dove appigliarsi.

Adeline decise che doveva prendersi un poco di quella responsabilità se voleva tenere lontano da sé il dubbio che ci fosse proprio lei dietro tutta quella faccenda,

"Perdonate…" – sussurrò a denti stretti suscitando la sorpresa di Bouillé e del commensale.

Non s'era mai visto che una governante mettesse becco nella conversazione di un generale con i suoi sottoposti.

Bouillé la squadrò furioso, l'altra prese il coraggio a due mani.

"Temo sia stata colpa mia…".

"Che vai dicendo?" – gridò Bouillé.

D'Iversay anche lui si decise a voltarsi per vedere meglio in faccia colei che s'era arrogata il diritto d'intervenire.

"Sì…temo sia stato a causa mia…".

"Spiegati Adeline…e prega che la spiegazione abbia un senso perché…".

Bouillé tremava. Il suo piano messo all'angolo dalle parole d'una vecchia governante sfacciata.

"Ho detto io ai vostri soldati ch'era il caso di far sparire il cadavere…quell'uomo aveva due costole rotte…tre forse…e una gamba malconcia…nessuno ha immaginato che voi avreste voluto…oh…ecco…tenere il cadavere…per…oh cielo…che stupida sono stata!".

Si morse il labbro Adeline.

"Lo comprendo solo ora! Ho capito…volevate…la sua famiglia…è così?".

Balbettava Adeline, accennava ad ipotetiche quanto maldestre spiegazioni.

Bouillé rimaneva impassibile.

"Che hai fatto?" – le ringhiò contro.

"Ho solo temuto che se qualcuno l'avesse riconosciuto da morto…sì, insomma…temevo che voi avreste potuto avere dei problemi. Vi sono sempre stata devota signor generale e mai vorrei che una maldicenza mettesse a repentaglio il vostro onore e la vostra reputazione…se si fosse pensato…che...".

 _Foste stato voi!_

Lo lasciò intendere Adeline, che a dirlo proprio non ci riusciva.

Una recita degna dei più infingardi e beceri teatrini di Parigi.

Il soldato sgranò gli occhi, la giustificazione era più che plausibile. Per un istante, uno solo, s'immaginò che quella vecchia governante ne sapesse davvero una più del diavolo e che allora quella non potesse essere che una strega…

Una dannata strega irlandese ch'era arrivata a scombussolare la vita degli integerrimi soldati francesi.

Bouillé respirò piano tornando a guardare il proprio ospite che dal canto suo alzò le spalle, in segno d'apparente resa, mentre gli occhi commiseravano l'ignorante e deleteria fedeltà d'una governante ignorante che s'era permessa di dettare legge dove non avrebbe dovuto. Il motivo poteva anche essere riconosciuto valido. Restava l'intromissione, inaccettabile…

"Ecco…".

Adeline s'avvicinò un poco.

Il gesto sorprendente lo fu quasi più per i soldati che non per il generale.

All'apparenza solo uno straccio tra le mani. Scuro, l'odore ch'emanava era quello del sangue.

Quella era davvero una strega.

"Questa era la sua camicia…come vedete…ha perso molto sangue. Allora non volevo si pensasse male di voi. Lo comprendere Signor Generale? Non volevo…perdonatemi…ho commesso una mancanza…".

Una camicia fradicia di sangue rappreso. Così intrisa che doveva averne perduto parecchio il malcapitato proprietario.

Il capo cosparso di cenere.

La prova della furia dei soldati, lì nella stoffa intrisa di sangue vecchio.

"E sia…" – sibilò Bouillé – "Hai fatto male ma ti concedo d'averlo fatto per un motivo retto…".

Adeline tirò un respiro fondo, così pure gli altri soldati.

"Adesso uscite tutti da qui e non una parola su questa faccenda, con nessuno…".

I soldati s'irrigidirono impettiti al saluto militare, mentre Adeline fece un inchino morbido, i denti stretti a sibilare un'ennesima richiesta di perdono a Notre Dame cui seguì il silenzio accusatore del padrone.

"Questi servi!".

Bouillé scagliò il tavagliolo sul tavolo.

"Encomiabile la vostra governante…" – sibilò D'Iversay cinico – "Ha escogitato una soluzione degna del nostro Monsieur de Paris…".

Bouillé non sembrò altrettanto convinto.

"Ma sì…Damiens…o meglio le sue braccia, la gamba sinistra…e il tronco…vennero bruciati, alla fine…rammentate signor generale?".

"Ero giovane allora…".

"E sia…encomiabile dicevo…ma direi un po' troppo invadente!".

"Non immaginavo…".

"Vi consiglio di prendere provvedimenti…".

"Dovrei punirla?".

L'altro si pulì a sua volta la bocca. Appoggiò delicatamente il tovagliolo ed estrasse dal taschino una scatolina. L'aprì e con le dita pizzicò la polverina che annusò con un tiro unico e deciso.

"Non lo so…" – biascicò dubbioso – "Ieri sera…giù in paese…non abbiamo trovato ciò che cercavamo. Il Marchese de Ferriéres se n'è tornato a Parigi un poco deluso. Non fraintendetemi generale…ci siamo divertiti ma…ho avuto l'impressione che i vostri rispettabili contadini avessero deciso di disfarsi delle loro figliole!".

L'affondo colpì, sarcastico.

"Che dite?".

"Sì…davvero…immaginavo di scovare carne…più tenera!".

Bouillé negò con la testa. Non comprendeva…

"E poi mi avete detto che la vostra governante ha due figli…un maschio ed una femmina…".

"Sì, ma la femmina è poco più che una bambina…" – obiettò il generale.

L'altro sorrise.

"Tanto meglio allora…" – mellifluo – "La vostra governante comprenderà le ragioni che v'imporranno di lasciare a me il compito di rimettere in chiaro i ruoli…".

"Voi?".

La distinzione di rango valeva poco se per quanto nobili non si avevano i mezzi per accedere alla vita di corte e a muoversi di conseguenza.

D'Iversay era uno di questi nobili e l'ambizione gli aveva consentito d'individuare il Generale Bouillé come uno degli uomini che gli avrebbe permesso di ritrovare la serenità d'una vita agiata nonché un discreto patrimonio.

E, particolare non indifferente, il conte s'era ritrovato sorprendetemente vicino ai sistemi e ai modi dell'altro, tanto che s'era complimentato con lui quando il generale gli aveva sommariamente spiegato la faccenda del demone d'Avignone.

Tanto che D'Iversay, aveva chiosato che sarebbe bastato soprassedere alle richieste del Generale Jarjayes sul destino della figlia e sulle richieste di matrimonio del Tenente Girodel e…

E farla fuori subito, quella…

E che, però, a quel punto era un peccato, fosse morta nell'incendio della corte.

"Vedrò d'escogitare altro…" – sibilò D'Iversay – "Nel frattempo lasciate fare a me…".

 _17 agosto 1789, Parigi…_

La folla della città, sempre la stessa.

All'alba, la folla aveva preso ad animarsi mentre la luce lambiva i muri delle case, i tetti d'ardesia, le finestre, i rosoni delle chiese, anche quelle più piccole, i sagrati punteggiati di scialli e sottane e volti contratti.

I fedeli dopo i vespri mattutini si riversavano nelle viuzze, avvolti dai sentori del pane e dal crescente rumore dei carri, dei passi, delle corse…

"Oscar…non ha senso…".

Bernard aveva deciso d'accompagnarla, almeno oltre la Senna, che non era il caso di uscire da Port Saint Antoine, di nuovo. Non era il caso di rischiare d'imbattersi in altri soldati. Molti neppure conoscevano cosa fosse accaduto il quattordici e perché cinquanta avessero disertato e adesso chi era entrato nella Milizia Nazionale aveva intenzione di restarci, perchè altrimenti davvero, ad alzare troppo la voce, a mostrarsi troppo aperti verso le idee che squassavano il guscio resinoso dell'Assemblea, si sarebbe rischiato di finire a marcire in una qualche prigione o peggio ancora appesi ai lampioni attorno alla Bastiglia.

L'Hospital des Salpêtriére poteva essere il posto adeguato per sgusciare fuori dall'abbraccio soffocante della città. L'edificio era attorniato da alberi e stradelli, frequentato da malati di ogni genere, i gendarmi ci si tenevano lontano. Niente di meglio per uscire…

"Aspetta almeno Alain…".

Insistette Bernard, nelle orecchie il pianto silenzioso della moglie, che li aveva osservati salire a cavallo e lasciare lentamente il quartiere.

Non le faceva bene a Rosalie.

Anche Bernard venne attraversato dal dubbio che quel saluto sarebbe stato definitivo.

"No…".

Il silenzio era stato rotto.

"Devo andare…se non troverò André…tornerò a casa…".

Poche parole tanto per rassicurare l'amico. Che nemmeno lui ci credeva che lei avrebbe fatto così.

Poteva farlo subito e invece no, s'era messa in testa di finire nelle mani dell'uomo che l'aveva voluta morta.

Nulla aveva senso.

Il senso era nello sguardo che correva lontano, non verso un luogo, non verso un tempo ma verso una persona.

"Ma…".

Oscar trattenne il cavallo. Lo sapeva che l'altro aveva già compreso tutto e che tentava solo per affetto di trattenerla lì.

Il tono uscì severo.

"Bernard, tu conosci André! Conosci il suo valore, la sua forza e sai benissimo che lui non parlerà mai, qualunque cosa gli dovessero fare, in qualunque modo lo dovessero trattare. E questo mi fa paura…André….André non tradirà mai né me e nemmeno voi e nessun altro…se Bouillé era alla corte, se l'ha riconosciuto e l'ha preso…vorrà sapere questo da lui…".

Bernard comprese.

C'era in gioco molto più che una storia d'amore, una storia d'amore folle e dannata.

"Questo potrebbe costagli la vita perché se Bouillè è arrivato a fare ciò che ha fatto…se è arrivato ad uccidere più di…".

La mano tra i capelli, pesava la dannazione d'esser stata involontaria causa di quel massacro.

"Non riesco ad immaginare cosa potrebbe accadete. Devo trovarlo prima possibile. Se André non parlerà…".

Le parole morirono lì, tranciate dalla luce del giorno che avanzava limpida e feriva il cuore, non ci sarebbe mai stata luce abbastanza chiara da sollevare i sensi e lenire il vuoto.

Oscar non aveva nemmeno la forza di pensare e pronunciare quello che sarebbe stato il destino di André se la sua ipotesi fosse stata esatta.

"Allora…allora se dovessi trovarti in difficoltà non esitare a tornare qui. Il mio debito di riconoscenza non si estinguerà…vorrei accompagnarti…".

"Devi state accanto a tua moglie. Non devi lasciarla, nemmeno per un istante. E prenditi cura anche di Mariel...quella donna ha sofferto...ma ha trovato la forza di sopravvivere. Lotta per loro Bernard...per le persone...non solo per gl'ideali…".

Lo sguardo si piantò sul giornalista.

Sorprendente fu la chiosa.

"Dobbiamo proteggere le persone che amiamo Bernard…prima di tutto…".

Il pensiero era cambiato, divenendo chiaro…

Bernard si contrasse. Non era abituato a leggere l'intensità dell'affetto negli occhi dell'altra, seppure si rese conto che a modo suo quell'intensità era sempre stata lì, nascosta dall'uniforme, dallo sguardo severo, dalla freddezza del ruolo.

"All'assemblea hanno approvato un nuovo giuramento per i soldati…" – balbettò Bernard per tentare di cambiare discorso. Ora era lui a ritrovarsi spiazzato. Aveva deciso di lottare per la libertà del popolo francese dalla schiavitù del rango e della povertà e dell'ingiustizia.

Ritrovarsi a discutere di sentimenti e di amore…

"E adesso, allora, su cosa dovrebbero giurare?" – chiese Oscar sorridendo ed intuendo l'imbarazzo dell'altro.

"Alla nazione, al re, alla legge…" – disse Bernard.

Silenzio…

Non pareva così differente il giuramento. No, la differenza era epocale…

"Hai capito?".

"Sì…".

"D'ora in poi, i soldati dovranno giurare fedeltà non solo al re…il re…il re è diventato uguale alla nazione, cioè al popolo, ed alla legge. Non è più al di sopra di nessuno…".

"Il re non è diverso dal suo popolo…" – chiosò Oscar tristemente – "Ti sembrerà strano quello che dico Bernard…".

"No…non è strano…un tempo il povero Damiens ci rimise la vita per aver tentato di dimostrare che il sangue del re era uguale a quello di chiunque altro…".

"E per questo è stato giustiziato…conosco la storia …" – un respiro più fondo. Le aveva fatto paura quella storia quando l'aveva letta, su quel libro, e poi Andrè gliel'aveva tolto dalle mani e per fortuna che c'era lui…

André c'era sempre.

"Io l'ho conosciuto il nostro re e…e credo non ci sia persona al mondo che si sia sentita più simile alla gente del suo popolo del nostro re…".

"Ne convengo…Luigi XVI è una brava persona…i deputati credono alla sua buona fede…ma…".

"E' il re!" – concluse lei rassegnata.

"L'Assemblea non vuole la sua destituzione…crede anzi che il re potrebbe essere il garante del cambiamento, del nuovo corso…".

Bernard tentava d'intravedere una via d'uscita.

Silenzio, lo scenario s'intuiva improbabile.

Il re non era solo una persona, era un'istituzione, una forma di governo. Discendeva da Dio…

Bernard proseguì: "Ma il re…il re deve comprendere che il popolo ha pari diritto di decidere del proprio destino. E' il re che deve comprendere d'essere uguale ai suoi sudditi! No! Dannazione! Ai francesi! Non il contrario!".

La parola suddito diveniva scomoda…

"Se il re non cederà al suo popolo, se non gli consentirà di governarsi da sé…".

La mano si sollevò, il pugno si strinse, il tono del giornalista si fece severo.

Uno strattone alle redini.

"Gli dei non cederanno facilmente il loro posto nell'Olimpo…" – chiosò stancamente lei.

Il riferimento non era al re…

Oscar guardò Bernard. Le forze iniziavano a mancare, i pensieri s'aggrovigliavano.

Lei aveva compiuto la sua scelta ma ora non aveva più importanza.

"Prenditi cura di Rosalie…".

L'altro annuì.

Non c'era altro da spiegare.

"E salutami Alain…".

Il pertugio per uscire da Parigi si rivelò attraverso un filare di pioppi fitti che ostruivano la vista.

L'odore della città pareva essersi appiccicato addosso, ma l'urgenza di lasciarla e di sfuggire al suo abbraccio prevalse.

Un'ultima occhiata, di sfuggita, come stesse salutando una vecchia conoscenza che non poteva muoversi e restava lì, in attesa di un prossimo oppure lontano ritorno, a seconda di ciò che la Storia avrebbe stabilito.

Il cuore si contrasse.

Tornare a Parigi, forse un giorno…

Sorprendente…

Gli uccelli regalavano al giorno gli ultimi canti, mentre nella campagna circostante i contadini si affrettavano a rientrare prima della notte.

Il cielo rosso fuoco era solcato da nuvole leggere, appena rosate, accompagnate dal un vento leggero, che scioglieva i ricordi.

Allungando lo sguardo lontano, percepì la distanza che la separava dal villaggio.

La striscia più scura della strada s'intravedeva a tagliare la collinetta e i campi abbandonati.

Ai lati si distinguevano le luci provenienti dalle povere case dei contadini.

La dimora sobria e scura era adagiata dentro un fitto giardino di platani, bossi, rosai, ortensie, gardenie.

Tutto asciugato dall'afa e dal vento caldo.

Tutto immerso nell'ombra che volgeva alla notte.

Buio, intorno, il tiepido spicchio di luna, appena velato da nuvole bianche, che regalava la luce necessaria a riconoscere le statue di marmo, i sentierini, la fontana, pulita, l'acqua argentea appena increspata.

Si rammentò d'aver conosciuto una donna, un tempo, proprio in quella casa, quando s'era ritrovata ad attendere il padre, in visita al Generale Bouillé.

Aveva buona memoria, almeno di questo ringraziò sé stessa.

L'unico dubbio era se allora avesse già conosciuto André. Quello le sfuggiva…

Ma no, non doveva essere così.

La vita per lei era divisa in due…

Prima e dopo.

Prima di conoscerlo e dopo…

Il dopo era tutto…

Dolore, affetto, silenzi, pugni, sorrisi, sguardi…

E poi labbra, braccia, pelle…

Si morse il labbro.

Sorprendente…

Nessuna guardia, segno che quell'uomo lì si sentiva al sicuro, oppure che non c'era, o forse le sentinelle erano impegnate a gozzovigliare.

Ne vide una da lontano…

Attese il passaggio e poi proseguì.

 _Dio…_

Non aveva mai agito in modo così sconsiderato.

Chissà se quella donna, la governante, stava ancora in quella casa?

Pensieri assurdi, ricordi ridicoli del passato mescolati all'urgenza greve del presente.

Scavalcò un piccolo terrazzo che dava sul cortile.

Le case dei nobili, anche quelle di campagna, in fondo erano tutte uguali, costruite per soddisfare gusti comuni che non tenevano minimamente conto della necessità di proteggere chi ci abitava.

 _Peggio per te generale!_ – pensò Oscar – _Così sarà più semplice trovarti!_

Anche la posizione delle stanze era più o meno simile a quanto ricordava.

Entrò in una grande stanza buia.

Sorprendente…

Nessuna guardia…

Solo una misera candela rischiarava le pareti cupe. Il fuoco nel camino quasi spento e un altro moccolo alla scrivania…

Nessun respiro.

L'ombra del corpo massiccio si rifletteva alla parete.

Ad essa si unì l'ombra esile e leggera.

Le dita si strinsero all'impugnatura della pistola, quella che Bernard era riuscito a procurarle.

Poche pallottole, aveva avuto tempo di caricarla.

Il grilletto scattò un poco, solo un poco, la bocca dell'arma adesso stava lì, appoggiata alla tempia dell'uomo assorto alla scrivania, le mani congiunte a studiare una piantina.

Quello percepì il contrarsi del grilletto.

"Chi siete?" – chiese severo Bouillé, senza tradire emozione.

Il generale non era mai stato timoroso, di questo Oscar ne aveva avuto contezza da sempre.

L'orgoglio ed il senso dell'onore sorreggevano il disprezzo del pericolo.

"Le mani sul tavolo…Signor Generale…".

Quello la riconobbe la voce e se lei avesse potuto osservare la faccia dell'altro gli avrebbe letto lo stupore e la rabbia e la stizza d'essersi sbagliato.

"Voi…".

"Le mani…sul tavolo…" – ripetè lei.

Le mani s'allungarono sul tavolo.

Una cordella sottile corse attorno al collo, stretta a sufficienza per tenerlo lì il novello prigioniero, immobilizzato alla spalliera della sedia.

Pochi passi all'indietro a chiudere a chiave la porta.

Nel silenzio, il respiro faticoso dell'uomo, il fremito delle mani, quando quello intravide il volto dell'altra, una specie di fantasma resuscitato dall'Inferno.

Forse all'Inferno non c'era mai finito quel fantasma.

Però…

La mente dell'uomo prese a correre alle parole scambiate con i suoi soldati, poche ore prima, quando quelli gli avevano confermato d'aver ammazzato il prigioniero, seppure d'aver dato retta all'insensata idea della governante di bruciare il corpo.

S'era detto che non avrebbe avuto più importanza, s'era detto che un altro sistema per sapere se Jarjayes aveva tradito l'avrebbe trovato.

Quello che gli premeva era che il prigioniero non fosse più nella sua casa.

Era morto e non gli avrebbe creato più problemi.

Un semplice attendente, un Soldato della Guardia disertore…

Chi altri mai l'avrebbe cercato?

Nessuno.

La conclusione logica e plausibile s'era infranta lì, gli occhi piantati sull'altra, la bocca chiusa perché il desiderio di sapere era più forte di quello di chiedere aiuto.

O meglio…

Il desiderio di colpire s'innalzò e Bouillé rimase fermo in attesa di conoscere le intenzioni dell'altra che, a quel punto, non parevano essere poi così ignote.

L'aveva visto il terrore scorrere sulla faccia di quell'uomo quando gli aveva rivelato che quella era morta, bruciata e sepolta nella corte di straccioni e disperati, una reazione che non aveva lasciato dubbi sul fatto che quella si nascondesse davvero là dentro.

E così l'aveva dato per scontato, lui, che il corpo non era stato ritrovato perché distrutto dal fuoco.

L'aveva creduto…

Mai come in quel momento si disse che il tempismo dei soldati idioti e della governate impicciona gli avrebbero fornito un'arma formidabile per colpire molto più a fondo l'avversario che gli stava di fronte.

La luce fioca della candela restituiva un altro scenario.

I capelli biondi…

Il viso bianco e lo sguardo…

Gli occhi…

Quelli che gli avevano fiammeggiato di fronte sostenendo parole di sfida e tradimento.

 _Non posso farlo. Non posso eseguire i vostri ordini…_

Il sangue era ribollito dalla rabbia per l'offesa ed il tradimento.

Lo sguardo cupo, severo e tagliente.

Lo aveva visto ancora e ora se lo ritrovava davanti…

E se quella era lì era segno ch'era in cerca di qualcuno.

La pistola venne riposta.

Il coltello riverberò livido davanti alla faccia dell'altro…

"Siete ancora viva…" – grugnì Bouillé faticando a respirare.

"Vostro malgrado…" – annuì lei cinica.

L'altro tacque. Non aveva molto da dire, che il proprio disappunto lo aveva già manifestato a parole e a gesti, non da ultimo aveva fatto ammazzare parecchia genete ed infine quel dannato disertore.

"Vi consiglio di non fiatare…" – proseguì lei muovendo un poco il coltello puntato alla gola.

La voce uscì calma.

Oscar arrivò di fronte all'altro.

Sorprendente per Bouillé.

Solo il tavolo li separava.

"Come vedete non ho nulla da perdere…" – gli sibilò sottintendendo che s'era arrivata fin lì non era certo per coraggio.

Una smorfia di compatimento.

Quella era viva, per Bouillé era già uno smacco.

"Dove si trova André Grandier, Signor Generale?".

Una domanda. Una sola.

Una risposta. Una sola.

Nessun'altra richiesta.

Nessuna.

Non c'era tempo per altro.

Un battito ed il respiro si perse.

Oscar guardò l'uomo, lo sguardo impassibile comunicava che l'altro sapeva qualcosa, in difetto avrebbe accusato di non avere idea di cosa o di chi si stesse parlando.

"Il vostro attendente…" – sussurrò il generale.

Quello glielo doveva far sapere che tutti e due si riferivano alla stessa persona.

Oscar non rispose, così rispondendo.

Il volto impassibile.

Nessuna emozione che l'inducesse a tradirsi e a concedere all'altro d'avere buon gioco delle informazioni che poteva nascondere.

Non glielo doveva far sapere che tutta la sua vita era lì, nelle mani dell'altro, nella risposta a quella domanda.

Non riuscì subito a percepire il timbro della voce e poi il tono e poi le parole.

Vide la bocca del generale aprirsi…

Suoni articolati che la mente non riuscì a reggere, nel senso compiuto delle parole che scivolarono via, incapaci di restare ancorate alla coscienza.

 _Non può essere…_

 _No…_

"E' morto!" – sibilò il generale – "E' stato catturato a Parigi…alla corte dei miracoli…".

Le parole rimbombarono nella loro logica sequenza. Ordinata, lugubre, compatta e verosimile.

 _La corte dei miracoli…_ \- ripetè Oscar.

Il pensiero che André era tornato a Parigi…

Aveva visto…

Però c'era quella parola, quell'altra che non riusciva a ripetersi...

Tutto filava, quella parola no.

Il corpo, il proprio, l'aveva percepito il significato di quella parola, la coscienza no.

Aveva preso a tremare, senza consapevolezza.

La gola s'era ascigata, di colpo.

L'altro proseguì, i dettagli erano importanti, in essi si celava la veridicità del racconto che quindi avrebbe sortito l'effetto d'affondare come una lama affilata nella coscienza dell'altra, convincendola che tutto era vero.

"Era proprio là fuori…cercava voi sapete…".

 _Cercava me…non può che essere così…_

"I miei l'hanno preso e poi l'hanno ammazzato!".

La risolutezza si mescolò all'arroganza ed alla convinzione che se quella donna era lì e stava rischiando la vita per stare lì, davanti a lui, a chiedere conto della sorte d'un misero servo di famiglia, uno dei suoi soldati, ciò dava la conferma del loro legame e delle supposizioni fatte dopo l'assalto alla Bastiglia.

Quelli s'erano rintanati nella pancia di Parigi…

E c'erano rimasti fino a quando il soldato ne era uscito ed era stato catturato.

La voleva morta, Bouillé, quella…

E se non c'era riuscito ad ammazzarla prima, poteva riuscirci adesso, in una maniera così atroce che nemmeno lui avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

Perché inventare una menzogna?

Perché non raccontarle la verità, ben più devastante e tale da ferire più della lama d'una spada?

Questo voleva Bouillé.

Ferire l'altra, annientarla, come lei lo aveva umiliato di fronte ai suoi soldati e poi di fronte alle gerarchie militari, quando la notizia dell'insubordinazione del comandante dei Soldati della Guardia era passata di bocca in bocca.

Il generale rimase a fissare l'altra.

Gli occhi sgnanati, persi nel vuoto, nel buio della stanza e delle parole che l'avevano trafitta.

"State mentendo….non è la verità...".

La voce uscì a stento, sibilata.

L'opposizione pareva vana, senza appigli.

Bouillé avrebbe potuto anche mentire ma si comprendeva che l'odio che l'animava era così fondo e teso e pieno che una menzogna non avrebbe potuto ferire a pari misura.

La verità sì.

Non c'era nulla di così potente come la verità per torturare ed annientare.

Era ciò che voleva quello.

La tortura prese forma, attraversando la mano ch'ebbe un tremito e l'uomo tentò d'arretrare, un respiro secco, per non subire il movimento oscillatorio della lama che puntava ancora alla gola.

Oscar lo guardò.

Ripeté l'ultima parola che aveva ascoltato, una, due, tre volte, come per darle senso, un senso che non fosse il reale significato ma altro significato, diverso che in quel momento le sfuggiva.

 _Morto…_

 _Come sarebbe a dire…_

 _E' stato ucciso?_

Il corpo tremava, aveva già compreso.

La mente non, non l'accettava.

L'intuì Bouillé e come in un combattimento reale, quando, dopo aver ferito l'avversario, si procede all'affondo, al colpo di grazia, proseguì.

"Aveva la vostra stessa espressione…".

Oscar si riebbe, guardò l'altro, l'interrogò con gli occhi.

 _La mia espressione?_

 _Che significa la mia espressione?_

"Sì, l'espressione che avete ora. Era la stessa che aveva lui quando gli ho detto che voi eravate morta! Ch'ero riuscito ad ammazzarvi incendiando il palazzo!".

"La mia stessa espressione…la mia espressione…" - parole ripetute, articolate a mala pena, il suono informe, incomprensibile.

Bouillé doveva aver saputo che loro erano lì, alla corte.

Il quadro si ricomponeva allora, in una stringente catarsi di forze che s'era chiusa a soffocare la residua speranza.

"Gramigna…" – ghignò quello – "Quella gente era solo gramigna che infestava la città! Sapete…io l'ho capito chi è il vero demonio adesso! Il popolo di Francia! Quello che ha imposto ai soldati di giurare fedeltà non solo al nostro re ma anche alla nazione ed alla legge! Capite? Il re…il nostro re sarebbe uguale alla nazione?! E alla legge? Inaudito! Una vergogna! E allora mi sono detto che quella dannata gramigna bisognava estisparla, bruciarla…ne era sfuggita una piantaccia…".

 _Dio…_

 _André…_

 _André è morto?_

 _No…lui non è morto…non può essere…_

 _Non è vero…sta mentendo…_

"Non è vero…".

La voce uscì netta. Non era vero e lei non ci credeva, non poteva…

"Perché dovrei mentirvi?" – obiettò cinico l'altro.

Il tono basso, le parole scandite quasi a far comprendere appieno il significato.

"Lo conoscevo…l'ho visto tante volte accanto a voi. Mi ricordavo di lui, aveva una cicatrice sull'occhio sinistro. Non è vero dite? Sapete perché è morto? Non ha voluto dirmi nulla su di voi e su quelli che vi hanno aiutato a nascondervi…è per questo che è morto! Per proteggere voi! Pensateci! Lo conoscevate meglio di me. Credete che uno come quello avrebbe parlato? Pensate se non può essere accaduto proprio così?!".

La voce scivolò verso il tono di cinica soddisfazione.

Se anche non aveva armi in mano il generale era riuscito a colpire.

Lo comprese dall'espressione e…

"Non vi sta bene vero?".

No, non era quello…

Era tutto assurdo e adesso la voce dell'altro lei non la voleva sentire più.

Oscar non riuscì a pensare più a nulla. Come se la morte stesse attraversando la carne e il cuore e l'anima e la coscienza.

Solo che la morte ad un certo punto ti porta con sé e con essa se ne vanno il dolore e la disperazione.

Lei era ancora lì, viva, eppure era come se fosse morta.

Il sangue s'era fermato.

Le braccia e le gambe non sembravano avere più forza di muoversi.

Il respiro.

Il respiro non la sorreggeva più.

Il corpo ondeggiò, come stesse per crollare.

"Non è vero…non ci credo…state mentendo...perchè?" – gridò stavolta, seppure le pareva di non riuscire ad ascoltare neppure la propria voce.

"Non avete il diritto ad una risposta!" – ruggì l'altro, la gola impigliata, il respiro mozzato, lo sforzo d'infierire sorretto dall'odio – "Voi siete una traditrice! Della corona, del vostro titolo, del vostro rango! Avete aiutato quella gentaglia ad abbattere la Bastiglia! Non meritate d'essere trattata come una nobile. Mi avete disubbidito e mi avete reso ridicolo di fronte ai miei soldati! Non potevo accettarlo! No!".

 _Per questo dunque?_

 _Per questo?_

 _La vita di un uomo vale così poco se per lavare un tradimento è necessario uccidere qualcuno?_

 _Può un essere dirsi umano ed arrivare a tanto?_

Se lo chiedeva Oscar…

Le tempie pulsavano impazzite. Domande inutili, senza senso…

Che importava ormai?

"Non avevo più bisogno di lui!" – proseguì l'altro isterico – "Un servo! A chi sarebbe interessata la sua vita? Il corpo è stato bruciato! Come un regicida! Dovreste esser fiera che sia stato trattato alla stessa maniera di quelli!".

 _Che sta dicendo quest'uomo?_

 _André è morto…il corpo bruciato…come fosse un traditore…_

 _E' solo colpa tua…._

 _Se non avessi fatto quella scelta…_

 _Se semplicemente avessi lasciato l'uniforme come t'aveva chiesto tuo padre, non saremmo arrivati a questo._

 _Se…_

 _André sarebbe ancora vivo…ancora…_

Prese a fissare l'altro avanti a sé. In realtà non lo vedeva…

Doveva convincersi ma non ci riusciva…

Sentiva che l'odio rovesciatole addosso dall'altro, sì, quello era vero, e allora era dall'odio che si poteva dedurre la verità di ciò che affermava.

Uno scenario logico, plausibile…

 _Era un uomo quello?_

 _Com'era potuto accadere una cosa del genere?_

No, continuava a non credere alle parole…

La volontà tentava di sopraffare la logica.

Si sforzava di restare lucida e d'imporsi di non accettare ciò che le era sbattuto in faccia, ma sentiva che, inesorabilmente, il suo mondo e la sua esistenza stavano morendo lì, in quella camera buia, in quella dolce notte d'estate.

Prima era vissuta nell'attesa di sapere dove lui fosse.

Prima c'era l'attesa…

Almeno quella…

Ora era finito tutto.

Non c'era più nulla per cui valesse la pena vivere.

Nulla per lei che avesse senso.

Né cercarlo, né fuggire, né riuscire a mettere in salvo sé stessa perché solo così avrebbe messo in salvo André.

Il sorriso beffardo e disgustoso accennato sul viso dell'uomo incrociò gli occhi di lei, quasi trasparenti, vuoti, freddi ed infinitamente lontani.

La mano si sollevò decisa, il pugnale virò verso il basso giù…

Il grido…

Il volo della lama trapassò la mano sul tavolo.

L'altro non se l'aspettava e rimase lì, incredulo, inciso dal dolore lancinante che trafiggeva l'orgoglio di non cedere e non fiatare.

Il coltello si piantò nel legno, la mano in mezzo…

Un rantolo e poi un urlo spezzò il silenzio.

Tonfi alla porta presero a rimbombare nella stanza. Quelli fuori avevano sentito…

La testa prese a negare…

"Vai all'Inferno!" – gridò il generale portandosi la mano libera su quella inchiodata al tavolo, mentre il collo era immobilizzato allo schienale della sedia.

Un istante…

La porta stava cedendo e lei era lì, incapace di muoversi e di cedere all'idea di uscire e lasciare quella stanza che presto si sarebbe riempita di persone, di soldati.

Tutto sarebbe finito lì.

Salvarsi non aveva più senso…

"Vieni via!".

Le spalle afferrate e chiuse. Il corpo quasi sollevato da terra e trascinato indietro.

La coda dell'occhio scorse la corporatura massiccia ch'era sbucata alle spalle dalla stessa finestra da cui era entrata lei…

47


	11. Ventisei

_**Ventisei**_

 _17 agosto 1789, Limours, poco prima di mezzanotte…_

"Dannazione…".

Ci stava mettendo tutta la forza che aveva in corpo per trascinarsela via, via da lì, dalla stanza dove s'era consumata la più atroce delle vendette.

E lei nemmeno fiatava.

No, gli pareva non respirasse più. Era diverso da quando se l'era portata via da sotto Pont Notre Dame mentre sibilavano addosso le pallottole dei soldati e tutt'e due avevano negli occhi il volto di André, il corpo trafitto.

"Andiamo forza…".

"Lasciami andare…Alain…" – un sussurro. Atroce sarebbe stato salvarsi, di nuovo, questa volta c'era da crederci che la realtà non sarebbe mai potuta mutare.

"Corri!".

"No…".

Uno strattone, il braccio imprigionato e tenuto stretto, bloccato, i passi correvano attraversando il parco buio, il vento agitava le fronde e sollevava le foglie e l'aria prendeva a caricarsi di polvere e odore umido di pioggia.

Alle spalle altre grida, altri passi frenetici.

Grosse gocce attraversarono il calore della notte piantandosi addosso, mozzando il respiro fradicio di sudore e rabbia.

Tutto perduto e lei sarebbe voluta restare lì, non c'era da andare da nessuna parte.

Giù, giù verso la strada che portava verso il paese mentre luci lontane guidavano gli occhi e le orecchie attendevano gli spari da dietro.

"Perché?" – flebile - "Perché?".

"Che diavolo è successo?" – chiese Alain tirandosi dietro le redini del cavallo dell'altra.

Un urlo lancinante squarciò il silenzio polveroso della tempesta che giungeva a ritardare la ricerca dei fuggitivi.

Il viso al cielo ormai cupo e nero…

Improvvisi bagliori di luce squarcivano le nubi rivelando oscuri ricami intrasiati nel nulla.

Bouillé era immobile, la fronte imperlata di sudore, bianco in viso, gli occhi fissi alla mano anch'essa immobile, il coltello piantato attraverso la carne.

"Che è successo?".

D'Iversay s'era precipitato dentro, la porta sfondata a calci, basito mentre due domestici sgranarono gli occhi incapaci di muoversi e comprendere che fare.

Dietro di loro il soldatino Ermieé Maurice, atterrito.

"Togliete il coltello dannati idioti!" – prese a contorcersi il generale.

"Ma chi…".

"Quella donna…quella…".

L'altro non comprendeva. Bouillé gridò di nuovo mentre i due servitori gli giravano attorno e tentavano d'estrarre il coltello.

Uno corse via, c'era bisogno d'un medico e nel paese non ce n'erano.

"Facciamo preparare la carrozza Signor Generale…la riportiamo a Parigi…".

"Stringi la fasciatura!" – sibilò d'Iversay all'ordine dell'uomo che reggeva la mano.

Guardò il generale, interrogandolo con gli occhi.

"E' ancora viva…".

"Quella…donna?" – la domanda sottintendeva la risposta.

D'Iversay comprese, all'istante venne attraversato da un moto di rivincita.

Forse non tutto era perduto e i suoi intenti potevano passare anche per altra via.

Lo sguardo si strinse, intuì che da quella storia poteva cavare più di quello che aveva sperato.

C'era il bando capitale…

Un possibile ricatto al padre di…quella…e chissà che alto…

Il generale venne fatto alzare, una giacca buttata sulle spalle, la fasciatura stretta per evitare che si dissanguasse.

"D'Iversay vi ordino di trovarla! E se volete potete anche ammazzarla!".

Inciampò l'ufficiale che la stilettata gli attraversò i muscoli, i nervi erano già saltati via da un pezzo.

Prese a farneticare mentre sputava a terra e il soldatino tentava di rialzarlo.

S'attaccò all'uniforme del giovane, tirandolo a sé, piantandogli occhi furiosi addosso: "Gliel'ho detto a quella che il suo soldato è morto! Lo cercava qui e allora finalmente gliel'ho detto ch'è morto! Non credo che andrà lontano! Sara facile ritrovarla!".

Dove sputar fuori la geniale idea d'essersi presa un'immediata rivincita.

"Signore…ecco…" – prese a deglutire terrore il giovane soldato.

L'esitazione tradì il soldatino Ermieé Maurice.

"Maledetta…" – ripetè Bouillé per convincersi che almeno un pezzo di quel dannato piano fosse andato come voleva – "Quell'uomo è morto e gliel'ho detto…è quello che si merita quella maledetta…".

Rise sguaiatamente.

Tornò ad incrociare lo sguardo del soldato. Fu costretto a sgranare gli occhi di fronte all'insolito nervosismo dell'altro.

"Fate presto altrimenti giuro che…maledizione!".

"Eccellenza…noi faremo…il possibile…" – balbettò il giovane.

Era troppo giovane…

Aveva forse sedici anni.

Bouillé si contrasse. Deglutì a fatica che qualcosa non tornava…

Gli lesse dentro, all'ingenuità dell'altro. Un tremito…

"E' morto vero? Quel prigioniero è morto?" – chiese istintivamente per rassicurarsi in un moto d'innervosita lamentela.

Il soldato non rispose. Prese a farfugliare, tanto che il generale si sedette a terra lì, mentre d'Iversay era rimasto in piedi ad osservare la scena.

Decise d'intervenire perché ogni particolare gli sarebbe tornato utile e quel soldato era troppo giovane per essere capace d'inventarsi altre menzogne.

L'afferrò per la giacca spingendolo verso il muro. L'issò su, stringendo il collo.

"Che avete combinato?" – chiese Bouillé da terra – "E' morto?".

"Signore…veramente…quello è...".

D'Iversay strinse ancora.

Al soldatino mancò il respiro.

"Fuggito…".

Silenzio…

S'intuiva solo il sibilo di rabbia che sgusciava dalle labbra contratte di Bouillé a terra, gli occhi sgranati nel vuoto, il respiro affannato.

"Che stai dicendo? Quei tre mi hanno detto che è morto! L'hanno ammazzato!".

D'Iversay spinse il soldatino ancora di più contro la parete.

Quello era troppo giovane per tentare di trovare una via d'uscita, anche se sapeva che gli altri tre lo avrebbero fatto a pezzi.

"Quando siamo andati per eseguire i vostri ordini…quello non c'era…sì insomma non era più nella sua cella. Pare sia scappato e non siamo ancora riusciti a trovarlo. Lo stiamo cercando…".

Il soldatino si permise di omettere che in realtà l'ordine di ammazzare il prigioniero non era stato eseguito subito, ch'era stato proprio per quel ritardo che l'altro era riuscito a scappare.

D'Iversay mollò la presa, quella era questione sorprendente, inaspettata.

Non poteva sperare di meglio.

Non gli era andata giù che il suo piano fosse stato mandato a puttane perché i soldati s'erano disfatti del corpo del prigioniero. Ora che si sapeva che non c'era nemmeno un corpo, tutto tornava al punto di partenza…

"Maledetti idioti!" – tuonò Bouillé – "Che vi è saltato in mente di mentirmi? Vi siete fatti scappare il prigioniero e mi avevate detto di averlo ucciso e ora scopro che anche quella donna è viva. Io vi mando alla forca! Tutti quanti!".

"Aspettate generale…" – d'Iversay s'intromise.

L'altro respirava a fatica a terra, avvinghiato alla mano trafitta.

"Potrebbe essere meglio così…".

"Che dite conte? Questi idioti non hanno eseguito i miei ordini…".

"Ma voi avete fatto credere a quella donna che invece così è stato…" – sibilò mellifluo il conte – "Perché quella sarebbe venuta fin qui per sapere d'un suo soldato…se non perché la vita di quel servo a quanto pare le sta a cuore!?".

Bouillé digrignò i denti. Non gl'importava molto in quel momento.

Si alzò aiutato dal domestico.

"Vai a chiamare quegl'imbecilli!" – sibilò all'ordine del soldatino che barcollava e faticava a stare in piedi. Quello corse via in un lampo.

"Maledetti…" – continuò Bouillé di nuovo alle prese con il proprio onore calpestato dagli incapaci.

La rabbia era tale da offuscare altri ragionamenti.

D'Iversay rimase zitto. Gli mancavano molti dettagli di quella faccenda e non aprì bocca nemmeno quando i tre soldati, quelli che di solito stavano alle calcagna del generale, si ritrovarono nella stanza, sull'attenti, gli occhi immobili ed il colorito cereo.

Lo avevano capito che la menzogna era stata smascherata. Ermieé Maurice non venne degnato neppure d'uno sguardo.

Bouillé non ci girò tanto attorno.

"Il prigioniero è scappato…" – sottinteso fosse un'affermazione, non una domanda.

I tre erano ammutoliti.

La risposta era implicita.

"Signore…lo stiamo cercando…è ferito…è probabile sia già morto…" – balbettò quello che aveva sempre avuto l'onore e l'onere di parlare per primo, rammentandosi le giustificazione tirate fuori dalla vecchia governante.

 _La strega…_

L'ufficiale s'avvicinò.

"Lo voglio morto! Non voglio sia solo probabile!" – sibilò Bouillé.

I tre tacquero. Non aveva senso giustificarsi. La mancanza era loro. Non era il caso d'aggiungere altri particolari.

"Trovateli! Tutti e due!" – gridò prendendo a camminare a fatica fuori dalla stanza - "D'Iversay…avete detto che volete quelle terre? Bene…è arrivato il momento di dimostrare di cosa siete capace…trovateli…e poi ne riparleremo…questi imbecilli…gli darete voi gli ordini…".

"Al vostro servizio eccellenza…".

Il sorriso di compiacimento del conte accompagnò i passi dell'ufficiale che scomparve nel corridoio.

D'Iversay s'affacciò alla finestra…

Vide la carrozza partire.

Se non sarebbero state le terre dei Jarjayes, per il momento si sarebbe accontentato della servitù e dei soldati di Bouillé.

Lo sguardo si posò sul soldatino ch'era rimasto lì, impietrito e dolorante, e sugli altri tre che pareva avessero smesso di respirare.

"Avete sentito il generale…abbiamo l'ordine di trovare il prigioniero…come si chiama…".

"Grandier…signore…André Grandier…".

"Bene…e poi si deve cercare un'altra persona…".

Silenzio…

I tre sgranarono gli occhi.

"Oscar François de Jarjayes…" – precisò D'Iversay.

Il nome mozzò il respiro.

"Ma…signore…quella…è morta…" – s'azzardò a contestare uno dei tre.

"Sì…è talmente morta che è stata qui poco fa e ha piantato un coltello nella mano del vostro padrone!" – proseguì d'Iversay soddisfatto, ghignando di fronte alla stupidità degli altri.

I soldati ondeggiarono, le voci impigliate nella gola.

"E' viva…".

"A quanto pare sì…".

La chiosa melliflua e cinica s'impennò rovesciando addosso ai tre l'ordine di uscire e darsi da fare a cercare quei due che tanto lontano non potevano essere andati.

Per conto suo lui conosceva solo la donna…

L'aveva vista spesso a corte.

Il soldato no, non aveva idea di che faccia avesse.

"Datevi da fare! Rivoltate questo dannato paese…chiedete a tutti e fateglielo capire a questi zotici che non conviene recitare la parte dei sordi e dei ciechi!".

I tre scattarono sull'attenti.

Un ultimo avvertimento…

"Non una parola con nessuno! Nemmeno con quella serva. Se scopro che avete parlato…non vedrete più la luce del sole…".

Non poteva essere che la serva non sapesse nulla.

Si doveva capire il ruolo della misera comparsa che s'era arrogata il diritto di dirigere la rappresentazione e magari ripagarla con la stessa moneta, ripristinando ruoli e parti.

La polvere aveva sfregiato la vista.

L'odore della pioggia risaliva adesso prepotente dalle zolle rovesciate e spoglie, abbracciando il filare di cipressi che conduceva al camposanto. Ci affondavano dentro il fango che aveva preso a scendere obliquo, lungo il sentiero.

Almeno i cani non avrebbero potuto seguire una pista.

Pensiero dannato, che quando si è in fuga, non si ha il tempo di piangere ed imprecare e perdersi, a tutto ci si deve appigliare per scomparire e far perdere le tracce del proprio passaggio.

In quello stato non si poteva andar troppo lontano. Era necessario decidere in fretta.

Correre via fin dove avessero avuto forza i cavalli, ma gli animali avevano tutt'e due un giorno di galoppo da Parigi.

Oppure ficcarsi dentro il paese e sperare nell'abbraccio di un rifugio e sperare di non divenire merce di scambio tra i gendarmi e chi avesse intuito di guadagnare qualche soldo vendendo la testa di due fuggitivi.

In realtà non c'era molta scelta.

Alain fu costretto ad abbracciarla che quasi lei cadde da cavallo, incapace di tenersi salda e tenere le redini.

"Che è successo?" - Alain le piantò gli occhi addosso - "E' da stamattina che ti cerco…prima da Bernard…te n'eri già andata quando sono arrivato e lui mi ha detto che saresti venuta fino a Limours…la casa del generale…tu sei pazza…che ti è saltato in mente di entrare là dentro?".

La voce uscì piano mentre il respiro cedeva.

"André…".

"Che hai saputo? Quello c'entra…sa dov'è André?".

Il riassunto d'una ipotesi assurda che però tanto campata per aria non s'era dimostrata.

"E' morto…".

Le dita strinsero le spalle.

"Che…stai dicendo…" – sillabò Alain mentre la gola si chiudeva.

Gli occhi negli occhi non più spalancati ma umidi mentre il respiro scivolava via, nel nulla.

Alain si permise di scostare i capelli dal viso fradicio.

"Che stai…dicendo?" – chiese di nuovo.

Le mani racchiusero il viso, lo strinsero, per trattenerlo lì…

"E' morto…l'hanno trovato Alain e…".

Le mani grandi del soldato trattennero la testa che s'irrigidì prima di cedere mentre i muscoli cedevano e si abbandonavano.

"Non può essere…" – sibilò Alain – "Non ci credo…".

Nemmeno lui poteva accettare una simile realtà.

Un altro grido ed il corpo prese a ribellarsi per sgusciare via e tornare sulla strada, così sarebbe stato inevitabile esser scovati ed ammazzati.

La mano del soldato fu costretta a premere sulla bocca: "No…non gridare…".

L'istinto di non cedere alla pazzia del dolore s'impose e la stretta di Alain si fece più tesa e potente.

La mano sulla bocca, l'abbraccio stretto, perché il corpo non si ribellasse all'istinto di salvarsi…

Oscar forzò la presa, la coscienza incisa dalle parole dell'avversario, logiche, stringenti, impossibili da scalfire.

Ci scivolava dentro, sempre di più, ogni istante, non riusciva a scansarle, a ritenerle inverosimili.

Analoga congettura aveva attraversato la mente durante il viaggio che l'aveva portata all'incosciente decisione di finire lì, proprio lì, nella casa dell'ufficiale che aveva giurato d'ammazzarla.

Timore sordo, bloccato nello stomaco, da quando aveva salutato André e nelle dita erano rimaste impigliate le sue dita, e sul viso era scivolata una carezza, l'ultima. Lo sapeva anche lei che se André fosse stato preso, non avrebbe mai parlato, non avrebbe mai tradito lei o i loro compagni.

Lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Erano sorprendentemente e dannatamente simili loro due.

E questo sarebbe costato caro.

Le mani insanguinate del sangue dell'ufficiale…

La faccia bagnata…

Il corpo trascinato mentre ascoltava i muscoli cedere…

Si ritrovò appoggiata ad un muro, giù dal cavallo, mentre Alain si guardava attorno.

Il soldato aveva scelto di fermarsi e trovare un rifugio.

Aveva scelto di credere nelle persone, sperando che _Notre Dame_ , che mai lui aveva invocato per salvarsi, li salvasse.

Pioveva a dirotto.

Altri passi, il corpo trascinato.

Occhi sbarrati a catturare il chiarore dei camini che occhieggiavano dalle persiano chiuse, dentro i voltonici delle case.

Luci fioche dietro le tende tirate, fango a terra…

I cavalli stanchi…

La pioggia toglieva la vista, gli occhi aridi, senza lacrime.

Le mani abbandonate, il corpo rigido e molle, abbracciato a quello di Alain, il battito veloce del cuore dell'altro, lì, accanto al proprio.

Sorprendente che la vita fosse lì, sempre lì…

Sbucarono dal voltone, Alain fu costretto a ricacciarla indietro mentre la mano correva all'elsa della spada e gli occhi si piantavano sul viandante infradiciato che camminava veloce radente al muro.

"Monsieur…" – sibilò quello sorpreso di ritrovarsi davanti una specie di fantasma.

La spada non l'aveva e interrogò l'altro con gli occhi facendo un mezzo salto all'indietro.

Alain si morse il labbro, doveva trovare un posto, fosse stato anche un dannato pollaio come quello dov'erano stati a Parigi, per nascondersi. Lei non ce l'avrebbe fatta a cavalcare in quelle condizioni…

Li avrebbero presi e sgozzati e gettati in un fosso…

 _Dio…_

"Perdonate…voi…monsieur…" – si schernì – "Stiamo cercando un posto per trascorrere la notte…io e il mio amico siamo stati sorpresi dalla tempesta…".

"Chi siete?" – tagliò corto l'altro che non gestiva una misera locanda di periferia per caso.

Un tuono s'inserì a spezzare lo scrisciare intenso e fisso.

Si morse il labbro Alain e decise di parlare e spendere ciò ch'era divenuto il quattordici luglio.

"Sono…sono un soldato…uno della Milizia Nazionale…".

Pensò Alain che l'esser della milizia avrebbe suscitato ammirazione e deferenza nell'altro.

Mai commise errore più grande.

"Ah…" – ghignò quello sprezzante e per nulla intimorito – "Quelli che ammazzano i contadini!".

 _Dannazione non aveva tutti i torti quello…_

Li aveva conosciuti anche Alain i fatti delle campagne ed era stato lì lì per lasciare la milizia, che se gliel'avessero ordinato, a lui, d'andare a ricacciare i condatini nella loro oppressione, no, non l'avrebbe fatto e il soldato non l'avrebbe fatto mai più.

Ma gli faceva comodo esserlo, gli faceva comodo per aiutare quelli ch'erano dalla stessa parte.

Saper maneggiare le armi non era da tutti.

"Io non sono uno di quelli!" – sibilò Alain severo – "Non vado ad ammazzare la gente e nemmeno i contadini…".

Alle spalle il crescendo dell'acqua e dei rumori secchi degli zoccoli che s'insinuavano nelle vie più strette, sormontati dalle grida sguaiate dei soldati. Non si poteva più tentare di uscire dal paese.

Il sordo incedere indusse Alain ad arretrare dentro il voltone per nascondersi.

Il cuore parve fermarsi lì.

Tutto finiva…

Non così, non adesso…

Il gesto impercettibile non passò inosservato al viandante.

Con sorpresa di Alain, quello fece altrettanto, spingendosi nel cono d'ombra del muro.

"Chi siete monsieur?" – chiese di nuovo Monsieur Horace Garrat, mentre si levava il berretto dalla testa asciugandosi la fronte, inaspettatamente punto dalla solidarietà verso lo sconosciuto.

"Non sono un soldato che vuole la testa dei contadini…ero alla Bastiglia…il quattordici…e non sono amico dei soldati del vostro generale…".

Parole asciutte condensavano una vita intera, un ideale, una disperata richiesta di aiuto.

 _Un altro soldato...-_ il pensiero rimase gelosamente racchiuso nella testa dell'oste.

L'aveva appena saputo da Adeline che quella non c'era riuscita a salvare l'altro soldato, quello che Bouillé s'era tirato in casa per torturarlo.

Adeline gli aveva detto ch'era morto. Lei aveva tentato ma era arrivata troppo tardi.

Il destino aveva deciso altrimenti.

A quanto pare adesso toccava a lui e Horace Garrat si disse che ci poteva provare.

Il tono dello straniero s'era inasprito ed al tempo stesso commosso nel modulare _il quattordici_. Non era una data qualsiasi.

Era abbastanza. Horace Garrat si calcò il berretto in testa e inabissò il collo nel mantello.

"Venite con me…" – disse piano.

Alain trasalì: "Monsieur…i cavalli…".

"Lo so…non temete…se non siete amici di quei soldati allora siete amici nostri. Quelli nulla sapranno di voi!".

Il soffio di svoltare l'angolo…

Il drappello dei cerberi s'abbattè sulla strada schizzando fango e rabbia ovunque, mentre qualche lume s'affacciava alle finestre e i paesani facevano altrettanto chiedendosi che stesse accadendo.

Un'altra scorribanda a distanza di pochi giorni…

Un altro voltone, una piccola porta…

L'uomo afferrò le redini degli animali, due colpi secchi al legno sfogliato d'un altro portone e gli occhi si piantarono su quelli assonnati dell'energumeno che aprì, ruvidi e neri, la barba incolta e nessuna voce.

Le redini passarono di mano contestualmente agli ordini di far sparire gli animali.

Alain si azzardò.

"Sgozzateli se necessario…fateli sparire…".

"Non temete monsieur, non sarà necessario arrivare a tanto. In questo paese siamo abituati a nascondere ciò che ci consente di sopravvivere. Concederemo anche a voi di farlo…" – precisò severo il primo viandante.

Fu la volta di Alain di chiedere…

Era allo stremo.

"Perché?".

"Nemmeno noi siamo amici dei soldati del generale…è quanto basta…" – fu la stringata spiegazione dell'altro.

Da lontano s'udivano le grida dei forsennati che stavano svegliando mezzo paese.

Sottile si dipanava il filo, impercettibile alla luce del sole, quasi invisibile bava di seta o tela di ragno, solo il tempo l'avrebbe stabilito…

La pioggia veniva giù che sembrava si fossero aperte le cateratte del cielo.

"Il vostro amico?" – chiese Horace Garrat mentre con la coda dell'occhio tentava d'intuire chi fosse quello che il soldato moro si trascinava quasi a peso morto.

"E' stato colpito dalla febbre…forse il viaggio…".

"Siete in viaggio? Avete detto che siete un soldato? Come fate…".

"Ho chiesto una licenza…ho perso mia sorella e mia madre all'inizio dell'anno ed entrambe avevano desiderio d'essere sepolte assieme, fuori dalle mura di Parigi…mi hanno concesso alcuni giorni per questo…".

Horace si grattò la testa.

Una scusa triste ed encomiabile al tempo stesso. Anche se poco credibile a quel punto, che quei due cominciavano ad essere un po' troppo distanti da Parigi.

E nessuno pareva tirarsi dietro bare o urne.

La chiave girò nella serratura e aprì una porticina asciutta e piccola.

"Qui ci facciamo venire le figliole del paese…quelle che si vogliono maritare come il Signore prescrive e che chiediamo a Notre Dame di proteggere…".

La stanza era angusta ma pulita. Aveva persino una finestra che dava su un cortiletto chiuso, invaso da edera e rampicanti ora inondati dall'acqua.

"Vi porterò una candela…e del pane…".

"Acqua monsieur…se ci fosse dell'acqua da bere ve ne sarei grato…" – s'affrettò a chiedere Alain. Ricordava che lei aveva chiesto spesso di bere. L'arsura metallica consumava il respiro…

"La farò bollire assieme ad alcune erbe che raccogliamo qui intorno. Potranno essere d'aiuto al vostro amico…".

Alain strinse le labbra. La gentilezza era ben accetta, non aveva senso precisare che nessuna erba l'avrebbe fatto guarire, l'amico.

"Possiamo pagare…".

"E sia…non ha importanza adesso. Ormai ho deciso di aiutarvi e devo essere sicuro che questo non ci metta nei guai…".

"Voi…".

"Sono il proprietario di questa locanda…Horace Garrat…monsieur…".

Alain trasalì.

Una locanda. Quello sarebbe stato il primo posto in cui i soldati sarebbero venuti a cercarli. Fece per aprir bocca.

L'altro lo prevenne: "Monsieur…quelli non la spunteranno! Hanno già fatto del male a troppe persone!".

Horace Garrat era reduce da una riunione con alcuni _cittadini_ del paese, che adesso anche loro avevano preso a chiamarsi così, da quando s'era sparsa la voce che quelli di Parigi così avevano stabilito.

La voce bassa e lenta di Adeline lo aveva lasciato basito, quando quella gli aveva asetticamente comunicato che il prigioniero era morto, ammazzato di botte dai soldati di Bouillé.

Così Horace l'aveva guardata l'amica e combattente, sgranando gli occhi per l'orrore e l'altra aveva alzato le spalle, stranamente, senza versare una lacrima, forse il cuore ormai irrimediabilmente indurito dalla morte che passava loro accanto troppo spesso.

Aveva pensato a quell'uomo allora, Horace, quando s'era trovato di fronte il soldato e l'amico.

E dato che quei due parevano in fuga dai soldati di Bouillé, era stato punto dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione e con un gesto folle li aveva presi con sé come fossero stati mandati proprio da Notre Dame, Colei che mette alla prova la devozione, il senso di giustizia, la pietà ed il rispetto.

Per quali vie ciò avvenga non è dato saperlo prima, né ovviamente scegliere.

E dannazione…

Quella aveva tutto il sapore d'una dannata rivincita contro il tiranno!

Non gli era parso vero a Horace Garrat d'essersi ritrovato tra le dita la fortuna di poter aiutare qualcuno in barba ai demoni che imperversavano nel paese. Dove aveva fallito Adeline, lui poteva riuscire…

Si fece il segno della croce Horace Garrat.

"Alain Soisson…" – l'oste ripetè il nome del soldato che glielo aveva appena rivelato, non quello dell'amico che Horace Garrat scrutò e che gli sembrò davvero mezzo morto.

 _Forse non arriverà a domattina…_ – si disse tra sé mentre, mano al berretto, si congedava dicendo di aspettarlo, a breve o più tardi questo non lo sapeva.

Tutta stava nel comprendere se e quando e dove i soldatacci avrebbero ficcato il naso e le spade.

Alle perdute sarebbe tornato verso mattina.

Le mani corsero agli abiti fradici.

Alain tentò di comprendere se lei fosse ferita, che lei non parlava, il respiro quasi assente.

Le dita frugarono imbrigliandosi per non cedere ad ascoltare le linee del corpo magro.

Le labbra serrate a sibilare il suo nome…

Non ci credeva a quello che lei aveva rivelato…

Non…

"E' morto…" – ripetè Oscar, un filo di voce all'ennesima domanda, lo sguardo fisso al pavimento scuro e sbrecciato. Non riusciva davvero a ripetere altro.

Le mani di Alain strinsero le spalle: "Non…".

Proseguì lei allora, più per convincere sé stessa che l'altro e la voce pareva raccontasse una storia lontana di secoli mentre quella storia era lì, incisa alle ore immediatamente precedenti.

"Era tornato a Parigi…il giorno dell'incendio era là fuori e quelli…c'erano i soldati di Bouillé fuori dalla corte…l'hanno visto…il generale lo conosceva…deve aver pensato che se lui era lì allora dovevo esserci anch'io. L'hanno preso e…".

Oltre non riuscì a proseguire. Alain ammise che lo scenario era verosimile. Conoscendo André…

"Non ha parlato Alain…per proteggere me e mio padre…non ha parlato e quelli l'hanno…".

La voce s'affievolì.

Si divincolò la rabbia per uscire dalla presa dell'altro. Il grido si levò, il viso al cielo, tutto il dolore, la rabbia, la disperazione urlati, gli occhi ficcati al soffitto grigio ed ammuffito.

Combatteva dentro, era tutto falso e poi si diceva che se fosse stato vero…

Era vero…

 _André non c'è più…è morto…morto…morto…_

Ripetè la parola…

Le tempie pulsavano veloci…

Il cuore batteva disaticolato…

 _Tu sei viva e…_

 _Lui no…_

"Gli ho permesso di andare da solo…dovevo seguirlo…forse sarebbe ancora vivo…sarebbe con me…André perché?".

Alain non sapeva che rispondere, forzò la presa, doveva tenerla a galla mentre il corpo pareva scivolare giù nel baratro.

L'anima non più sorretta né dal desiderio, né dall'attesa, sostituiti dal vuoto, il nulla assoluto.

Tutte le speranze, la ricerca erano stati vani. Inutili.

Oscar sentì la morte dentro, quasi quella l'avesse davvero afferrata e la tenesse stretta a sé.

Ma era viva…

Non il demone che s'era ficcato nel respiro, non quello.

Uno peggiore, che essere la ragione della morte di chi si ama è pari a divenire peggio del demonio stesso.

Prese a sussurrare tra sé, per una vita intera le era stato accanto, in silenzio, senza chiedere nulla, l'aveva amata così e adesso ch'erano così vicini, ora che lei s'era compresa e aveva ascoltato lui…

"E' solo colpa mia! Se avessi capito prima…non sarebbe accaduto…tutto…questo…".

La voce s'affievolì.

 _Perché?_

Domanda rivolta a nessuno, non vedeva più nemmeno Alain.

 _Perché?_

Alain stava lì, a ripercorrere con la mente la storia dell'amico che aveva conosciuto a fondo.

S'era chiesto più e più volte come avrebbe fatto André a vivere quando lei non ci fosse stata più.

Lo dava per scontato che lei fosse condannata.

Ma no, non aveva immaginato che sarebbe stata lei a sopravvivere all'altro.

Vide, allora, e ascoltò che anche lei l'aveva sempre amato, e forse s'era davvero sbagliato quando l'aveva giudicata colpevole di servirsi del servo, di tenerlo legato a sé per evitare lo smacco della solitudine.

L'aveva amato da sempre…

Alain stava lì ad osservarla, scorgendola immersa nell'assenza di André.

L'assenza la circondava inesorabile, l'ammantava, come velo spesso, ovunque guardasse, in qualunque direzione volgesse lo sguardo, lei comprendeva che André non c'era e non ci sarebbe stato più. Non riusciva più nemmeno a respirare tanto era soffocante l'assenza.

Non avrebbe avuto più alcun posto in cui cercarlo, nessun posto in cui aspettare che tornasse.

Era André che non c'era più.

 _André…_

 _Il tuo André è…_

Nemmeno Alain riusciva a concepire una simile visione.

La vedeva mentre lei vedeva sé stessa in quel luogo, in quella vita, in quel dannato istante di tempo, ma André non c'era, non era più in nessun posto e allora era come se nemmeno lei ci fosse stata più.

 _Non c'era più…_

 _Non c'era più…._

Prese a tremare, Oscar, mentre il dolore svuotava le forze.

La mente si rifiutava di percepirsi viva, ancora viva, e si ritrovava incapace di restare lucida e resistere al dolore che lacerava.

Pensiero inevitabili per sostenere l'assenza, era quello di cercare il responsabile.

 _Come hai potuto fargli questo?_

 _Come hai potuto permettere che il tuo amore per lui lo portasse alla morte?_

 _Non sono loro ad averlo ammazzato!_

 _Sei stata tu! Tu hai lasciato che accadesse!_

 _Perché…_

 _Lui c'era sempre e tu non sei stata capace di proteggelo…_

 _Le tue scelte hanno finito per travolgerlo._

 _Lo conoscevi…_

 _L'amavi..._

 _Sapevi che lui non t'avrebbe mai lasciata ed ecco…_

 _Ecco perché ora il suo destino s'è compiuto a questo modo._

 _E solo a causa tua…_

 _Ora lui non c'è più…_

Tutto la travolse inesorabilmente, mentre sentì il corpo cedere e scivolare via, trattenuto a stento dalle braccia di Alain che la sentì arrendersi. Lui la chiamò…

La chiamò piano e poi più forte…

La chiamò ancora…

Gli occhi si chiusero, il suono roco della resa, le braccia caddero e così la testa.

Alain riuscì a sorreggerla.

Il dolore era troppo grande, troppo forte, troppo intenso perché la mente e il corpo fossero capaci d'accoglierlo, comprenderlo, sopportarlo.

Ora era tutto finito.

Prima di riuscire ad opporsi, forza non ce n'era più, la mente imboccò il sentiero che portava lontano dal dolore perché quello avesse fine, almeno per un istante, prima che arrivasse a spezzare il cuore per sempre.

Quel dolore doveva avere fine.

In quel momento era troppo forte…

 _Amore mio…_

 _Mille volte invocherai il mio nome e mille volte il mio pensiero correrà a te._

 _Sarà rivolto a te…_

 _Ti amo, al di là del tempo, al di là dei luoghi, io e te siamo un'anima sola._

 _Da sempre ti amo e sempre ti amerò._

 _Prendi queste mani e fanne le tue mani…_

 _Prendi questo cuore, che diventi il tuo e il nostro._

 _Prendi questo amore e la vita ch'esso ci concede, che diventi la tua vita e la mia e la nostra…_

 _Ti abbraccio amore mio._

 _E il mio pensiero, il mio respiro, la mia coscienza sarai tu, che ora vivi dentro di me._

 _Così mai più ti perderò._

 _Anche se il tempo e lo spazio ci divideranno e saranno nostri avversari._

 _Sei dentro di me, ovunque io andrò e dovunque io sarò._

Lei era dentro di lui e così lui la sentiva.

Viva, anche se gli avevano detto che era morta.

Lui era dentro di lei e così lei lo sentiva.

Vivo, anche se le avevano detto che era morto.

Erano vivi e così sentivano l'uno dell'altra.

Contro ogni ragione, contro la realtà.

Si abbandonarono al cuore, unico a sorreggere la forza di vivere.

Il cuore che s'era unito a quello dell'altro e dall'altro traeva la forza di sopravvivere.

Quel cuore che li avrebbe guidati…

 _Il tuo cuore è il mio cuore…_

 _La tua anima è la mia anima…_

 _Io vivo e vivrò anche per te._

 _Per te, solo per te._

Non osava toccarla…

Alain s'appoggiò con la testa al petto, intuiendo il respiro basso e lento.

La mano chiusa nella mano e l'altra a scostare i capelli dal viso, gli occhi seguirono la linea del volto, lo zigomo scarno, il collo, l'arteria livida e tesa incuneata negl'indumenti fradici.

"Perdonami…".

Le mani frugarono e liberarono il corpo dal mantello e poi dalla giacca bagnata, poi il gilet e…

La camicia umida, appiccicata…

Gli occhi erano perduti sulla pelle pallida, le curve del seno accennate e richiuse alla meglio sotto la ruvida coperta lì a terra.

Il tempo pareva essersi fermato, arreso alla disperazione, adesso erano soli e Alain non sapeva che fare e in testa aveva solo le parole di André…

 _Portala via…_

La gola asciutta, i muscoli tesi che parevano incapaci di reggere altra tensione.

 _André…_

Il nome ripetuto gli morì sulle labbra.

Non aveva più alcun pensiero, mentre la mano correva d'istinto all'elsa e le braccia s'irrigidivano di nuovo al sommesso tocco alla porta.

La luce prese a tagliare l'oscurità della stanza.

Il padrone della locanda entrò piano, nella destra un paniere e nella sinistra una brocca, il vapore del liquido mescolato al riverbero del moccolo.

"Vi ho trovato anche dei vestiti asciutti…".

Alain era dubbioso.

"Dobbiamo andarcene…quelli verranno qui! Una locanda è il primo posto dove si cercano degli stranieri!".

Contestazione valida. L'altro non si scompose e sorrise tra sé.

"Vorrà dire che useremo di nuovo il trucco della lepre e del fagiano!" – sussurrò portandosi l'indice alla bocca.

"Il…che…".

"Un tempo…con un vecchio amico s'era escogitato questo trucco…Elias Caine…un'irlandese che aveva avuto la pessima idea di venire a vivere in Francia. Mi disse ch'era per via di non meglio sconosciuti dissidi con il nobile che possedeva le terre dove lui abitava…comunque lo conobbi quando prese servizio per il generale, dopo che Elias l'aveva salvato da una palla di cannone in cui ci rimise una gamba…o meglio, la gamba l'aveva mantenuta, ma s'era accorciata di un…piede!".

Rise l'uomo che quell'accostamento avrebbe fatto ridere se non si fosse trattato della vita d'un uomo. Zoppi non si valeva più niente, nemmeno a chieder l'elemosina si sarebbe stati capaci.

"Insomma…Elias venne nominato guardiacaccia delle tenute del generale. Assieme si decise che se le lepri erano trenta lui ne avrebbe registrate solo venti e se i fagiani fossero stati quaranta…in realtà sarebbero stati trenta…".

Alain ancora non comprendeva.

"Ciò che avanzava veniva dato a chi non aveva nulla!".

Alain intuì anche se mancavano alcuni tasselli.

"E i contadini si tenevano sempre da parte due sacchetti di farina…poca cosa, ma tutti assieme i sacchi diventavano trenta, quaranta, anche cento alle volte…".

"Ma il padrone…il generale…non vi ha mai scoperto?".

"Ecco il trucco…monsieur…i sacchi venivano spostati continuamente…ogni contadino li trasferiva dove i soldati erano già passati a razziare ciò che il padrone riteneva suo. Uno o due per carro e poi ceste di carne salata…e le lepri accoppate…e persino le persone…i soldati di Bouillè non erano mai troppo numerosi…non potevano essere ovunque…".

L'altro iniziò a capire: "Quindi noi…dovremmo…".

"Vi faremo stare qui solo poche ore…poi vi porteremo da un'altra parte…".

"Dobbiamo andarcene…è troppo pericoloso per noi…".

"Ne convengo. Ma dovrete pazientare almeno una decina di giorni!".

"Dieci giorni? Perché?".

"L'avete detto voi monsieur…siete stranieri…tra una decina di giorni iniziaranno ad arrivare in paese molti stranieri dai villaggi vicini, dalle campagne. Ci sarà una festa…quella di fine estate, per il raccolto…beh…il raccolto…almeno quel poco che si è raccolto. Il generale non ha mai avuto nulla in contrario perché alla fine anche lui ha il suo tornaconto. Più i contadini guadagnano e più lui riscuote le sue rendite! Altrimenti anche lui finisce per restare a bocca asciutta!".

Il ragionamento filava.

Certo però che lì si stava parlando di due persone lì, mica di fagiani e lepri e farina…

"Avete detto che l'avete fatto anche con le persone?".

"Le nostre…figlie…" – sibilò piano Horace Garrat mutando espressione, Alain gli rimase addosso, seppur intravide un moto di malinconica rassegnazione.

"Mia figlia no…lei…da giovane…".

Horace Garrat si passò una mano sul viso.

"Mia figlia venne portata a casa del generale. Ci rimase due giorni e quando tornò non era più la stessa. Un giorno se n'è andò. L'abbiamo cercata tanto ma non abbiamo più saputo nulla…".

Alain ci arrivò, che quello era stato il destino di tante giovani. Prese e poi buttate via, l'unico destino quello di finire in qualche bettola a Parigi e sperare di trovare la clientela giusta.

Le labbra sussurrarono il nome di Laure…

Perduta per sempre.

E poi quello di Diane…

"Quindi voi siete costretti a nascondere le giovani del villaggio?".

"Sì…è bene ch'esse sappiano ciò che le aspetta se i soldati o i nobili in visita al generale decidessero di…".

Silenzio…

Solo un istante…

"Divertirsi…" - Alain sibilò il concetto, dando ad intendere che certi meccanismi li conosceva bene. Il tono contratto indusse l'oste ad immaginare che lo straniero non fosse d'accordo con simili pratiche.

La chiosa finì per avvicinare gl'intenti dei due.

"Per ora vi conviene restare nascosti…" – concluse Horace – "Poi tra una decina di giorni…la confusione sarà tale che vi sarà possibile lasciare il paese..".

"E'…impossibile…" – sibilò Alain passandosi una mano tra i capelli e volgendo lo sguardo al pagliericcio a terra. La coperta oscurava la vista, il corpo era sotto, delirante e caldo e perduto.

"Il vostro amico?" – intervenne il locandiere – "Pensate non ce la farà?".

La domanda presupponeva uno scenario troppo devastante d'accettare. La visione della morte, Alain, la doveva scacciare dalla mente. Scelse un sentiero meno accidentato ma pur sempre accettabile.

 _Portala via…_

Le parole di André.

Alain sentì che stava scivolando all'Inferno.

"No…sono io che non…".

L'ospite si sorprese. Era lui adesso a non comprendere.

"Ecco…monsieur…vedete…" – prese a balbettare Alain – "Io e…".

"Il vostro amico è ammalato?".

"Il mio amico è una donna…" – biascicò Alain che decise ch'era meglio dirlo subito, prima che altri lo scoprissero. Così forse il locandiere si sarebbe reso conto in che guaio si stava cacciando, perché sarebbe stato necessario ben altro per proteggere una donna, che semplicemente mescolarla alle truppe degli stranieri e dei commercianti che sarebbero calati in paese dalle campagne intorno per una dannata festa.

"Una…".

Horace Garrat pensava d'essere lui con la sua strana e roccambolesca rete di scambi e di aiuti ad aver suscitato l'ammirazione e la sorpresa del viandante sconosciuto ma quello che imparò lo lasciò a dir poco basito.

"Ma…chi diavolo siete voi due?".

La domanda sottintendeva altro perché nemmeno con la più fervida fantasia si sarebbe potuta dipanare quella matassa.

Alain pensò che quello che aveva rivelato era più che sufficiente. Occorreva imbastire una storia, banale e semplice, tale da convincere l'altro.

Una delle più ovvie in cui ci si sarebbe potuti imbattere in quel tempo.

"Sono…il…".

"Fidanzato? Amante? Chi diavolo siete?" – elencò Garrat. Altre vie erano impraticabili per la morale contadina e devota.

"Sì…ecco…" – la voce uscì a stento – "Vedete…noi siamo fidanzati…noi…".

"Quella donna è nobile vero?" – chiosò Horace Garrat dimostrando discreto spirito d'osservazione, anche se non ci voleva tanto a comprendere che fosse nobile, quella.

Il paesano l'aveva intravista, seppure da sotto il mantello fradicio. Le popolane di solito non mangiavano molto e così non crescevano e quando accadeva il destino riservava loro di ritrovarsi magari con una gamba più corta o storta o comunque le lasciava provate dagli affanni.

La pelle si scuriva, bruciata dal lavoro e dal sole oppure si macchiava e quand'era bianca di solito era talmente bianca da farle apparire malate. Le mani si consumavano…

Non gli pareva che quella là sotto fosse fatta di tal pasta. Intuibile quindi fosse nobile o giù di lì.

"Sì…non posso negarlo…".

"E siete in fuga allora?" – sibilò il locandiere che adesso comprendeva che la storia della sepoltura era solo una menzogna.

"Non ho mentito quando vi ho parlato di mia madre e di mia sorella ma…sì…stiamo cercando riparo per stare assieme…".

Alain quasi non ci credeva a ciò che stava dicendo. Una dannazione dietro l'altra…

"E poi…abbiamo perso entrambi una persona cara, un amico…è accaduto da poco e lei…lei è stata vinta dal dolore…".

Era tutto vero, sì, quello era dannatamente vero.

Di menzogna in menzogna…

Chissà dove si finisce per arrivare!

"Sì…posso immaginarlo…" – biascicò l'altro – "Anch'io ho saputo che nella casa del generale pochi giorni fa è stata uccisa una persona. Quando finiranno queste barbarie? Non la conoscevo ma il dolore di un'esecuzione senza ragione come quella mi fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene…mi spiace per voi allora…".

Il cuore perse un battito. Alain intuì che residue forze sarebbero andate in frantumi, da un momento all'altro. Si sarebbe ritrovato a terra…

Dio, quell'uomo stava parlando di André…

Era impossibile non fosse così.

Una coincidenza assurda…

"Il dolore può scavare dentro fino ad uccidere…" - la voce del locandiere si perse, mentre quello porgeva un saluto sobrio.

"Riposate…ci sono dei vestiti qui…immagino saprete occuparvi di lei…".

Il silenzio imbarazzato si colmò dello scrosciare della pioggia, più lento e dolce.

Sgocciolii ripetuti inondavano i sensi.

Alain si ritrovò davvero a terra, mentre gli occhi sbarrati fissavano il vuoto e nemmeno si accorse che aveva la faccia bagnata e si costrinse a tornare a lei, che si doveva pensare ai vivi e lottare perché essi vivessero.

 _Portala via…_

Le parole risuonarono nella testa ancora una volta e guidarono i sobri gesti delle mani che avvolgevano la figura nella camicia asciutta e osservavano il corpo abbandonato.

D'improvviso…

L'azzurro severo…

 _La osservi mentre ti chiedi cosa potrai aspettarti adesso, mentre sai che André è morto e che tu finirai all'Inferno._

 _No, ci sei già all'Inferno…_

 _L'Inferno è la sua pelle, dove cerchi la vita, la tua, mentre senti che ogni giorno che passa stai perdendo la tua battaglia._

"Ti sei svegliata…".

Parole sussurrate.

 _Scosti i capelli, ti spingi a cercare un guizzo degli occhi._

 _Sei perduto…_

"Non farlo…" - le labbra mosse appena, come lei stesse parlando d'altro.

"Cosa?".

 _Non capisci, liberi il volto dai capelli, di nuovo, le mani indugiano sulle guance._

"Non farlo…" – di nuovo quelle parole.

 _Non capisci, domandi..._

"Che stai dicendo?".

"Amarmi…".

 _Lo sussurra piano._

"Come?".

 _Come ha fatto a comprendere?_

"Non farlo…anche tu sarai perduto per sempre…".

Il dolore contrasse il viso, il corpo parve attraversato da una scossa, un tremito che costrinse a nascondere il volto.

 _Tu l'ami, non riesci a dirglielo, non adesso…_

 _Lo sai che non potrà mai amarti. Concediti solo di crederlo._

 _Concediti d'aggrapparti a lei, solo per poco, solo fino a quando non ti sarai accertato d'averla sottratta al suo dannato destino._

Si può amare anche così, anche senza essere amanti, senza che per forza sia per sempre, ma solo per un istante di smarrimento malinconico e sfuggente.

 _Non puoi lasciarla così…_

 _Tirala su, abbracciala…_

 _Vuoi il suo pianto adesso…_

"Piangi…" – sussurrò all'orecchio.

 _Questa volta non devi chiedere nulla. Ormai la conosci fin troppo bene e sai che il dolore sta scavando dentro, inesorabile, forse più della sua stessa malattia. Tu hai perso un amico, lei ha perso tutto._

Quel dolore, così forte…

Assoluto e senza scampo.

Quel dolore doveva avere fine, almeno per un istante, prima che arrivasse a spezzargli il cuore per sempre.

Quel dolore doveva avere fine.

In quel momento era troppo forte.

Quel dolore, così forte…

Così assoluto e senza scampo.

Quel dolore aveva invaso l'anima, il cuore, la mente e André ignorava come avrebbe potuto non sentirlo più.

Quel dolore era troppo grande.

Mai prima di quel momento aveva sentito l'anima sciogliersi e divenire nulla.

Non c'era più la speranza a sorreggerlo.

Non c'era più uno scopo, una volontà che combattesse come un tempo, quando s'era ritrovato a farlo persino contro di lei, contro la stessa volontà di lei d'allontanarlo.

Anche allora aveva provato dolore.

Ma sapere che lei c'era, che la sua essenza era viva, e che, nonostante tutto, lui sarebbe sempre appartenuto a lei, anche se lontana, anche se distante nell'anima e nella mente….

Quel pensiero, allora, l'aveva sorretto.

L'aveva salvato.

Aveva combattuto per raggiungerla.

E quel pensiero l'aveva aiutato a vivere.

Aveva lottato tanto nella sua vita per restarle accanto, per averla e perché lei avesse lui.

Il dolore adesso era troppo grande…

Il pianto sommesso spezzò il corpo di entrambi, lontani, distanti.

Oscar si aggrappò al corpo di Alain stringendolo, abbracciandolo, la testa ficcata nell'incavo della spalla, la voce soffocata dalle lacrime.

I pensieri di André si persero nel buio della campagna incolta e madida di pioggia, mentre il temporale s'allontanava roboando stanchi suoni di tempesta.

Le lacrime scesero mescolandosi all'odore intenso della terra bagnata, bagnando il viso e la speranza…

 _Lei, la vita, dove tornavi sempre._

 _Lei, la vita, dove la tua aveva un senso._

 _Lei e l'amore che ti ha insegnato fin dal primo giorno in cui l'hai conosciuta._

 _Lei…_

 _Perché è lei che ti ha insegnato ad amare, anche se lei non lo sapeva._

 _Anche se non ne aveva coscienza._

 _Lei…_

 _In lei hai conosciuto te stesso, hai dato un senso alla tua esistenza, ch'era stato d'insegnare a lei a riconoscere sé stessa, non importava dove e come e quando sarebbe accaduto._

 _Perché lei ritrovasse la sua anima e sentisse la vita._

 _Ora tutto è finito._

Quella sera due anime lottarono ciascuna contro il proprio dolore.

Un dolore vissuto nella solitudine di un luogo lontano, vivo dentro al cuore, vicino all'anima dell'altro.

 _25 agosto 1789 Limours, sera…_

La luce entrava leggera dalle finestre appena socchiuse, la stanza praticamente vuota.

Un camino spento, intorno qualche vecchio mobile.

Un'altra stanza, diversa da quella che aveva intravisto prima…

Prima chissà quando…

Le era parso fossero passate solo poche ore. Invece il tempo s'era dilatato, diluendo il dolore, rimescolando i ricordi, annientando le forze.

Una candela quasi esaurita, sciolta sul piano del mobiletto accanto al letto, la cera penetrata nelle crepe nel legno vecchio e malandato.

Aprì gli occhi, osservò le fessure, le percorse, poi scese giù, la mano abbandonata sul lenzuolo.

 _E' la tua mano questa?_

 _E' il tuo braccio questa?_

 _Dove ti trovi adesso?_

Si sforzò di comprendere che posto fosse quello e perché si trovasse lì.

Per un istante, solo per un istante, la mente si ritrovò vuota, priva di riferimenti temporali.

Unico istante di sollievo, forse inconsciamente imposto per difendersi, perché l'istante dopo, come lama che entra nel cuore e trafigge e annienta ma lascia vivi, ricordò.

Le parole di Bouillè.

 _No…_

Il viso si contrasse.

Le parole avevano rivelato la terribile verità a cui lei non era riuscita ad opporsi.

Non aveva sopportato quel dolore e forse…

Ricordò ch'era fuggita allora.

 _Alain…_

Lui doveva essere riuscito a raggiungerla. E lei era riuscita a dirgli che André…

Non ci aveva creduto neppure lui.

Però…

Non riusciva a muoversi e ad alzarsi, le forze pietrificate lì, all'asserzione che quando fosse stato preso, André non avrebbe parlato, non avrebbe mai tradito nessuno e quella era la fine che gli sarebbe spettata.

La logica tranciava i dubbi.

La conoscenza ora soffocava il respiro.

 _Sì…_

Adesso ricordava tutto.

 _André…_

 _André è morto…_

André aveva mantenuto la promessa di tornare e per quello era finito lì, alla corte, dove l'avevano trovato. I soldati di Bouillé l'avevano preso.

Era stata lei a condurlo fino al tempo in cui la morte l'aveva afferrato davvero…

Una morsa chiuse lo stomaco e la testa. Il dolore profondo spezzò il respiro.

Gli occhi chiusi, stretti, per non vedere la luce.

Luce significava un nuovo giorno, diverso dal precedente, ma in fondo uguale ad esso.

Quel giorno era uguale a quell'altro, lontano nel tempo ma in fondo vicinissimo.

In esso s'era compiuto un atto, un gesto, che si sarebbe riverberato all'infinito nella coscienza.

Gli occhi s'aprirono a fissare il raggio di luce che penetrava dalle pesanti tende.

Nella bocca il contatto d'amore e rabbia che aveva squarciato per sempre il velo che offuscava gli occhi, e riportava a galla il corpo, i muscoli trascinati via, incapaci di tornare a darsi la pace d'un tempo.

 _André…_

Allora…

Allora sapeva che l'avrebbe rivisto, seppure gelidamente tenuto in disparte, reo d'aver oltrepassato il confine che dettava legge tra le loro anime.

Adesso no, adesso non l'avrebbe più ritrovato. Così quel giorno sarebbe divenuto dannatamente uguale agli altri.

Il tempo annienta e non perdona e non guarisce…

Il tempo ci separa da coloro che amiamo, imponendo una dimensione impossibile da varcare e vincere.

Il cigolio dell'uscio impose di tornare in sé.

"Come ti senti?".

La voce di Alain la raggiunse.

Lui girò attorno al letto, si chinò per raggiungere gli occhi. Lei lo vide, lui severamente ripiegato su di lei, lei indifferente allo sguardo che non pareva neppure riconoscere.

Il dolore amplificava e scavava.

S'accorse del tono differente dell'altro che impostò la conversazione sulla descrizione del posto in cui avevano trovato rifugio e protezione e sul perché sarebbero dovuti restare nascosti per altri cinque o sei giorni.

Alain omise d'essersi spinto al punto d'averla indicata come propria amante, compagna.

Lei non avrebbe accettato in quel momento ciò che l'istinto aveva dettato, anche s'era stato per salvare entrambi e soprattutto lei.

Una coppia in visita era meglio che due uomini fuggitivi da chissà cosa.

Un istante di smarrimento.

Il tempo trascorso non combaciava con quello aveva vissuto sulla pelle e nelle viscere.

Lo sguardo severo, scuro...

"Che giorno è oggi?" – chiese Oscar con un filo di voce.

"Il venticinque agosto…".

 _Dio…_

" _Ah…ah…ma fai ridere!"._

" _Sentimi bene…tu…"._

" _Sei buffo! Davvero buffo…ti fa male?"._

" _No! I denti cadono! Anche ai miei amici del villaggio dove abitavo prima erano già caduti i denti! Stupida! Non te l'hanno detto questo?"._

 _André aveva aperto la bocca osservando la voragine che s'apriva sul sorriso accennato e sdentato. Pareva una scogliera in evoluzione…_

" _Domani è il tuo compleanno! Mi sa che rideranno tutti!" – aveva proseguito lei sfoderando la disincantata cattiveria di fanciulla nobile e un poco viziata, fin là dove glielo consentiva la lingua e l'arroganza._

" _Sei davvero scema!"._

 _André s'era tirato su il colletto della giacchetta, incassando il collo, assieme alle battutacce dell'amica che non ci aveva pensato due volte a ridere e a prenderlo in giro per l'ennesimo dente che seguendo il corso della vita era caduto per lasciare il posto al definitivo._

" _Domani è il ventisei! E' il ventisei! E André non ne ha più sei! Sei denti!"._

 _S'era messa a saltellare come una scema e a tirar fuori l'assurda cantilena._

 _I passetti risuonavano veloci di contro all'immobile silenzio dell'amico._

 _Poi la pazienza s'era esaurita e Andrè, infuriato, aveva preso a rincorrela perché quelle scemenze proprio non le digeriva. Lo doveva imparare quella bimbetta prepotente che non si poteva prendere in giro uno della campagna a quel modo. Lui era sempre stato educato e gentile e rispettoso ma a pugni ci sapeva fare anche lui e siccome l'altra non ne voleva sapere di cambiar tono…_

 _La rabbia aveva sveltito le gambe e le mani si erano chiuse come una morsa sulla camicia. L'aveva tirata indietro e quasi quella s'era strozzata…_

" _Allora…"._

" _Lasciami!"._

" _No…non mi piace quando mi prendi in giro!" – aveva sibilato furioso – "Io non l'ho fatto quando sono caduti i tuoi denti e te ne andavi in giro che sembravi una serpe quando parlavi!"._

" _Come ti permetti!"._

" _Mi permetto eccome!"._

 _André l'aveva afferrata per la camicia e l'aveva tirata su, addosso a sé, mentre Oscar, stizzita per la prova di forza che stava inesorabilmente perdendo, era rimasta immobile, gli occhi celesti incandescenti dalla rabbia d'esser trattata come pari, dall'altro. Perché trattarsi da pari le faceva comodo, ma non sempre…_

" _Ti picchio!"._

" _Provaci! E io giuro che te la faccio pagare!"._

 _André era certo che la questione sarebbe stata risolta "alla pari", che quella bambina pestifera, tutte le volte che se l'erano date di santa ragione, non aveva mai aperto bocca, né con nanny, né col padre. Ci teneva lei al suo orgoglio e non era tipo d'andare a chiedere aiuto o a frignare se si beccava un pestone o un pizzicotto._

 _Una manata in faccia, lei era sempre quella che sfidava per prima._

 _L'aveva stretta di più la camicia André e poi l'aveva strattonata via e le era ripiombato addosso con una spinta e l'altra aveva fatto due passi indietro ed era caduta e si era rialzata e giù verso di lui a spingerlo via e lui l'aveva afferrata e tenuta stretta e se l'era trascinata giù a terra e poi s'erano messi le dita in faccia tirandosi la pelle e digrignando i denti e soffiando come due gatti che s'azzuffavano…_

 _Dio…_

 _Il ventisei agosto…_

Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il suo compleanno…

Il cuore sussultò sgretolandosi.

Poco più di un mese prima s'era abbandonata a lui, alle braccia che l'avevano stretta, asciugando il timore d'essere sbagliata, incapace, ignorante.

I corpi avevano danzato assieme, gli occhi chiusi ad ascoltare l'incedere delle labbra sulla pelle che fioriva al lento e morbido passaggio, al fluire del sangue che innalzava il respiro e sussurrava di non fermarsi.

S'erano amati da allora, ripiegandosi su sé stessi come ali d'una stessa farfalla, petali d'unico fiore, combaciando in un unico afflato di vita.

Era sola adesso, scoperta…

Lui metà di sé stessa.

Lui non c'era più.

E' lei non era più nemmeno la metà di sé.

Lo sguardo si fissò al vuoto.

Alain pensò che lei stesse cercando delle risposte. Le aveva sempre cercate dannazione.

"Io…" – balbettò, il tono incerto al punto che lo sguardo dell'altra si sgranò.

L'incedere soffocato delle parole racchiudeva la certezza che non ci fosse più speranza.

Il dubbio che il generale avesse mentito non aveva più pregio d'essere speso.

 _Perché?_

Oscar se lo chiese mentre guardava Alain, silenziosa, assorta, incredula.

Non accettava quella morte, mentre l'altro invece…

"Mi spiace per quello che è successo, anch'io sono rimasto sconvolto. Non pensavo che quell'uomo sarebbe arrivato a tanto…".

Lo dava per acquisito Alain quel…

 _Fatto…_

 _Era un dato di fatto._

Com'era stato possibile mutare così velocemente il dubbio?

Sì, certo, erano trascorsi ormai cinque giorni.

Oscar prese a fissarlo…

"Che cosa sai?" – chiese a bruciapelo insinuando il dubbio che la sicurezza di Alain derivasse da sconosciute certezze.

"No…io…" – balbettò Alain incredulo.

Di nuovo…

"Non so…sei stata senza conoscenza per quasi cinque giorni. Siamo a Limours…ti rendi conto? Siamo nel paese che dista solo poche miglia dalla casa di quell'uomo. Mi hanno detto di lui…è considerato il padrone di questo paese. Dobbiamo andare via al più presto perché non potremo nasconderci da lui…".

"Alain…" – fredda – "Che cosa hai saputo?".

Impossibile mentire.

"L'uomo che ci ha aiutato...mi ha detto che giorni fa è stata uccisa una persona nella casa del generale…".

Buio, rabbia, ghiaccio…

Oscar ascoltò Alain in silenzio.

Seduta sul letto, lo sguardo fisso, vuoto, lontano, perso, eppure terribilmente severo.

Un altro tassello…

Piangere era inutile, come disperarsi…

Il senso di colpa s'era ingigantito, forse per proteggere dal dolore e dalla perdita.

"Una persona…" – sussurrò.

"Non mi ha detto chi fosse e io non l'ho chiesto…".

Non era necessaro, ne convenne anche lei.

"Puoi tornare a Parigi…anzi…fallo…io resterò qui…" – parole nette.

"No…".

"Queste sono le conseguenze d'una mia scelta…e riguardano solo me!" – s'incise la voce per rimarcare la decisione – "La mia scelta ha portato solamente alla morte…alla morte di André, della persona che più amavo al mondo. Vattene da qui e lasciami in pace!".

Parole spezzate, a mala pena sussurrate, il respiro soffocato che inghiottiva l'aria e la rabbia e le lacrime.

Parlare era troppo doloroso, troppo duro.

E poi non c'era molto altro da dire. Nient'altro.

Alain l'ascoltò, mentre ascoltava la rabbia, la propria, ampliarsi e dilatarsi nelle vene.

Come se lui non avesse perduto nessuno in quei giorni e la sua vita potesse tornare a scorrere così, come nulla fosse accaduto, come non avesse conosciuto altro che le mura sgretolate di Parigi e i propri compagni perduti…

Imbrigliò la forza che premeva nelle mani, perché avrebbe voluto gridare, scuoterla, perché erano parole senza senso e non significavano altro che lei si stava arrendendo alla realtà.

Tirò un respiro fondo, si prese un istante per trovare le parole adatte.

Non c'era abituato a consolare gli altri.

"Credo che André non avrebbe approvato…sarebbe rimasto deluso vedendoti rinunciare a combattere. Ma io gli ho promesso che ti sarei rimasto accanto e non ti lascerò finché non ti saprò al sicuro e lontano da questo posto…".

Silenzio.

Un tempo l'aiuto sarebbe stato rifiutato con cortese disprezzo.

Vuoto…

Alain rimase sorpreso. La febbre e la malattia lei le aveva combattute…

La realtà pareva invece aver disgregato le forze.

"André è morto per causa mia!"– la replica, un filo di voce – "Lo capisci questo? Vai via maledizione…non voglio parlare… non me la sento. Lasciami sola…"

Alain cercò di restare calmo.

Sapeva che l'apparente freddezza dell'altra faceva parte d'un segreto patto con l'educazione e la vita vissuta. Però, in quel momento, gli parve che dentro si sarebbe sgretolata in un istante.

Convenne non fosse il caso di forzare gl'intenti. Non era il momento giusto.

C'era altro che lei doveva sapere di quella specie di prigionia forzata.

Forse quello era in momento giusto per forzare la mano per altra via, che per un istante gli parve davvero che Oscar si sorprendesse mentre lo scrutava un poco esterefatta, mentre lui le confermava di non poter uscire dalla stanza, nessuno dei due e non subito almeno, che quelli che li tenevano nasosti avevano stabilito non fosse il caso di farsi vedere in giro, perché i soldati di Bouillé erano in caccia…

"Siamo amanti…" – concluse Alain e questa volta ci volle stare proprio sullo sguardo dell'altra…

"Siamo…cosa?" – sussurro soffocato.

"Non potevo certo dire che tu eri il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana che il quattordici luglio ha ordinato di prendere a cannonate la Bastiglia e io ho eseguito i tuoi ordini e che adesso sulla tua testa pende una taglia…".

 _Decisamente "amanti" era più semplice…-_ pensò Alain dandosi del pazzo ma se era pazzo lo era a fin di bene.

"Alain ma che ti è saltato in mente?".

"Non fingere di non capire. Sai che fuori Parigi la gente non ammette molte spiegazioni se si trova davanti due fuggitivi. Un uomo e una donna per di più! Non sono molto bravo a nascondere chi…" – si morse il labbro – "Caz… _cosa sei_! Essere amanti m'era parsa l'unica…".

"Quindi…" – lo sguardo sgranato. Non capiva…

Alain se lo disse, non è che lei non capiva, no, lei non voleva capire!

"Il locandiere sa che sei una donna se è questo che vuoi sapere. Io sono il tuo amante e ti ho curato in questi giorni. Ho dovuto fargli credere questo! Questa gente ha parecchie grane con il generale e credo che l'ospitalità che ci hanno concesso sia un modo per mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote, sì, insomma, per vendicarsi delle sue angherie. Ma non era il caso sapessero tutto…ancora pochi giorni e ce ne andremo…".

Oscar continuò a fissarlo.

Alain si ritrovò sorprendentemente sereno. Gli parve che lei, alla fine, avesse compreso.

Avesse compreso la dannata vita dell'altro che non l'aveva mai lascita, nonostante tutto, nonostante lei.

Non era stata una sfida, era altro…

Era…

Testarda…

Oscar intuì che diavolo avesse fatto Alain in quei cinque giorni. L'altro lo comprese osservando le mani scarne e bianche posarsi impercettibilmente ai lembi della camicia e chiuderla, stringendola, per proteggersi dallo sguardo che…

"Sono desolato…" – la prevenne Alain grattandosi la testa – "Ho dovuto cambiarti e pulire la ferita e…e…ero solo…quindi…sappi che ho visto tutto…".

Fino a quel punto no, non s'e l'aspettava proprio…

"Esci…" – sibilò, un filo di voce, risalendo al fremito che languiva in fondo al ventre.

Gli occhi di un uomo posati addosso. Lo sapeva lei adesso che significavano e…

Anche Alain l'intuì quel dolce fremito di rabbia e di vergogna.

Si ritrovò di nuovo incredibilmente sereno, quasi felice, se non fosse che lei stava male.

"Va bene…il locandiere mi ha detto che i gendarmi sono già passati questa mattina…vedrò di stare lontano dal villaggio per qualche ora…mi pare di capire che non gradisci la compagnia di nessuno…".

Lasciarla, solo per poco. Alain si contrasse.

Dio, comprendeva tutto adesso. Tutto quello che doveva essere passato per la testa dell'altro.

 _André, come diavolo hai fatto…tu…_

Uscì, chiudendo la porta e domandanosi come sarebbe riuscito ad entrare nella mente di lei, nell'anima e a restituirle la speranza di vivere, almeno per quanto ancora le sarebbe stato concesso vivere.

 _Andrè…come ci sei riuscito ad amarla…così…_

"Oste…ancora un po' e questo tavolo si disferà!".

Il commento ironico corse lungo la schiena di Horace Garrat, intento a pulire il bancone dove era solito servire i clienti della locanda e tutti quelli che avevano voglia di bere, per dimenticare la fatica, la rabbia, l'oppressione.

Il panno finì nel secchio con un gesto stizzito.

"In cosa posso servirvi?" – chiese l'uomo e nella domanda l'implicito invito ad alzare i tacchi che oltre al vino e alla birra in quel locale, gli sgherri di Bouillé, altro non avrebbero ottenuto.

Horace Garrat se li ritrovava davanti per la terza volta in cinque giorni, i tirapiedi del generale, ed iniziava a comprendere che quelli non gli avrebbero creduto ancora per molto che lui nulla sapesse di due tizi ricercati per ordine del generale.

I soldati avevano messo sottosopra il villaggio di Limours. Avevano tirato fuori per i capelli le donne, messo al muro uomini e vecchi, buttato all'aria case, granai, scuderie, capanni per gli attrezzi, persino in chiesa s'erano azzardati a mettere piede e il parroco li aveva accompagnati fuori, mano sulla spalla, promettendo loro che se avesse visto dei forestieri li avrebbe fatti avvertire.

Il tempo stringeva. Di forestieri al villaggio ne sarebbero arrivati parecchi, anzi già iniziavano ad intravedersi facce nuove in giro per le vie, volti ruvidi e bruciati di contadini dalle campagne, mercanti con i carretti colmi di vasi, tappeti, stoffe, cianfrusaglie varie.

Allevatori al seguito di esigue mandrie di cavalli, vitelli, maiali…

Nel marasma sarebbe stato sempre più difficile scovare forestieri che parevano svaniti nel nulla.

Persino i cavalli, persino di quelli se n'erano perse le tracce che non potevano essere andati così lontano dal villaggio e allora non restava che ammettere che quelli fossero ancora lì, da qualche parte.

 _Cazzo…_

Il tizio agghindato da nobile imprecò peggio d'un parigino di Saint Antoine.

Anche a Limours si sapeva che quelli di Saint Antoine non ci andavano troppo per il sottile con le parole!

"Offro io!" – sibilò Horace Garrat all'indirizzo dei quattro.

Sì perché l'oste adesso aveva compreso che i tre sbirri di Bouillé avevano un nuovo capo, quel tizio ben vestito, appunto, seppur con abiti dalle tonalità non troppo sgargianti e questo denotava l'intento di non travalicare l'immagine del futuro alleato, il generale, ma mantenersi sobriamente alle sue spalle, pronto ad eseguire ordini, raccogliere consensi e potere, così come il rango gli consentiva.

"Perché?" – chiese il Conte Jouslard d'Iversay in tono sprezzante.

"Ho ricevuto l'onore della vostra visita per ben tre volte in poco tempo…" – convenne l'oste tentando d'addomesticare la rabbia – "Devo convenirne monsieur che la mia locanda sia di vostro gradimento e così mi permetto di ricambiare…".

D'Iversay l'intuì il tono ironico ma non poteva, neppure lui, tirare troppo la corda. Quella gente, assieme alle loro attività, foraggiava la ricchezza del generale, e indirettamente la propria. Esporsi troppo sarebbe equivalso a tradire gl'intenti, che c'era arrivato a comprendere che quelli di Limours parevano diversi dalla solita accozzaglia disorganizzata, lamentosa, oppressa ed incapace di sgusciare via dalla propria oppressione, che aveva conosciuto negli altri villaggi.

Forse era stata proprio la presenza del generale, per assurdo, a coalizzare i paesani contro l'ufficiale.

Doveva stare attento, ma, di contro, convenne con sé stesso che, alla fine, avrebbe cavato maggior soddisfazione a schiacciare le teste di quei disperati.

"Il vostro villaggio mi piace, monsieur…" – rispose procedendo con il primo affondo – "Noto però che ci sono tanti vecchi…e mocciosi…".

Non proseguì, d'Iversay. Sottinteso ciò che voleva rimarcare.

 _Dove vi siete permessi di nascondere le giovani, le figlie, le sorelle?_

Horace Garrat deglutì fiele.

Si stava riproponendo lo scenario che un tempo gli aveva strappato la giovane figlia.

"La festa del villaggio si avvicina monsieur…i padri le fanno lavorare, nei campi…ma non sono molte sapete…".

Come a dire che la fame le giovani vite se le porta via, e la tisi e i dannati nobili che le trascinano nel fango…

Una manata sul tavolo. Il vino trangugiato e il bicchiere sbattuto sul tavolaccio.

La flemma del locandiere stava irritando tutti.

I cani s'erano ritovati sotto il naso carne salata, otri di sangue, aglio, cipolle, pelli puzzolenti…

S'erano disorientati e dopo due giorni non erano nemmeno riusciti a ritrovare la via per tornare al palazzaccio di Bouillé.

Sembrava un paese di straccioni e morti di fame…

"Anche le più piccole immagino!" - il secondo affondo del più alto in grado gelò il sangue. Una constatazione micidiale.

D'Iversay voleva trovarle tutte, non gl'importava avessero vent'anni o quindici o dieci.

Ne voleva una e c'era andato a visitare quella casa più d'una volta, trovandoci solo un giovanotto, rosso di capelli e lo sguardo ghiacciato che aveva detto che la sorellina più piccola non c'era, era via, da parenti che potevano accudirla, visto che lui era sempre in giro a badare alla tenuta del generale, soprattutto adesso ch'era stato abolito il divieto di cacciare e i boschi erano stati presi d'assalto da contadini, straccioni, armaioli.

Chiunque avesse un fucile s'era messo a sparare e lui ce la stava mettendo tutta per evitare che non avanzasse più nemmeno un topolino di campagna nelle proprietà di Bouillé.

La madre ci lavorava alla casa del generale e nemmeno lei poteva star dietro alla piccolina.

Come a dire, stiamo dalla stessa parte…

Ma d'Iversay sentiva puzza d'imbroglio…

Della figlia di Adeline Nivette, vedova di Elias Cain e governante in casa del Generale Bouillé, non v'era traccia.

Prima o poi l'avrebbe trovata…

La mano corse all'elsa della spada.

"Ci si vede!" – sibilò il nobile mentre usciva seguito dagli altri tre.

"Finalmente…ci rivediamo!".

Le quattro s'abbracciarono che pareva non si fossero viste da un'eternità. Tra le sottane s'infilò pure una bimbetta bassa, più piccola delle altre, e quelle s'abbassarono e se la strinsero addosso, la piccola Jasmine, pelle bianca come il latte e occhi neri come la notte nera senza stelle.

S'erano ritrovate sul limitare della foresta che si diradava verso il villaggio, dove avevano deciso di vedersi perché stare lontane, da sempre amiche, quasi sorelle, non ce la facevano più.

"Io sono finita dalla cugina di mia madre…a Pecquese…mi tengono chiusa in casa nemmeno fossi una gallina che vuole scappare!" – ridacchiò una delle quattro, mora, occhi scuri, pelle chiarissima anche lei, mentre si lisciava la gonna del vestito e spulciava pagliuzze d'erba impigliate nell'orlo.

Maria Monsigny, figlia del libraio del paese e all'occorrenza, stampatore, compositore e lettore per tutti quelli che non sapevano leggere.

"Io sto da alcuni parenti, oltre Bonnelles…una noia! Gliel'ho fatto scrivere a mio padre che se non mi fa tornare per la festa giuro che ci vengo a piedi a casa e…".

La giovane Marthe Rolandié pestò un piede a terra…

"Non si può! Adesso no!" – saltò su Carmilla Caine che già s'era azzardata a tornare al villaggio due volte e l'ultima Renoir l'aveva presa per un braccio e cacciata giù dentro il pozzo perché aveva visto arrivare i soldati e lei era rimasta là sotto fin quasi a notte fonda, bagnata fradicia e quasi senza respirare.

Nel nulla dell'assenza, nel buio d'una speranza spezzata, le ombre della sera avevano iniziato a calare sulla piccola stanza e sul cuore e sulle stradine e sui sentieri che s'inoltravano nel bosco.

Gli ultimi spicchi di luce combattevano tra gli alberi e gli arbusti nella campagna strappata alla foresta.

Lo sguardo aveva spaziato attraverso la piazza del villaggio solo pochi istanti, poi Alain aveva deciso che la gente fosse ancora poca per provare ad assaggiare il ritorno alla vita reale…

 _Caz…_

Un tizio lo fissò e si portò la mano al berretto in segno di saluto.

Fu costretto a voltarsi dall'altra parte. E si ritrovò addosso gli occhi di due donne anch'esse attraversate da un cenno di consenso.

 _Quel dannato oste…_

 _Che diavolo è andato a raccontare in giro?_

Prese il vicolo che conduceva fuori, d'istinto, iniziando a camminare, e camminare e camminare ancora, infilandosi nel bosco, forse per poter respirare di nuovo, mentre gli occhi di lei li aveva ancora addosso, dopo averle rivelato che André era morto davvero, che erano due fuggitivi amanti e che altro…

"Se ritorniamo sarà la fine…per noi e…".

"Tu dove stai adesso?" – chiese la più giovane delle quattro Therese Dupré a Carmilla Cain – "Voi non avete altri parenti…".

"Io sto con il mio fidanzato!" – esclamò Carmilla, labbra strette e pugni sui fianchi.

"Cosa…il tuo…" – il coro gorgheggiò e tutte a darsi manate sulle spalle e a mettere le mani sulla bocca delle altre.

"Ssshhh! Stupide…volete che ci trovino?" – le rimbrottò Carmilla.

"Ma che stai dicendo Carmilla? Un fidanzato? Stai con Antoine allora? E quando sarebbe accaduto…quando…".

"Antoine? Non essere stupida! Io quello non lo posso nemmeno vedere da lontano! Io parlo del mio fidanzato…".

"Non stai con Antoine? Ma se quello va in giro a dire a tutti che sei…".

Gli occhi strabuzzarono: "Quello non si deve permettere! Se lo incontro giuro che gli do un calcio nei…" – la voce balbettò parola inintelleggibile e poi riprese.

"Io ho trovato un fidanzato…e ci vogliamo bene…".

"Chi è?" – il coro s'innalzò di nuovo, gli occhi si piantarono su quelli ebbri e lucidi di Carmilla.

L'altra si portò l'indice alla bocca: "Non posso dirlo…".

"Eh no! Devi raccontarci tutto! Com'è che hai trovato un fidanzato? E lui…com'è?" – riprese una mentre le altre facevano il coro tra risatine e gridolini.

"Sssh!" – le apostrofò di nuovo Carmilla che dal canto suo non c'era proprio riuscita a tenere per sé quella notizia. Già l'aveva sbattuta in faccia a quell'arrogante di Antoine…

Figuriamoci se non poteva dirlo alle amiche.

"Non parlate a voce troppo alta…c'è sempre qualche scemo che se ne va in giro per il bosco a perder tempo e a…

No, la scusa del pettegolezzo non reggeva.

"Perché tutti questi segreti?" - contestò Therese Dupré – "Cosa c'è che non va? Non sarà mica che il tuo fidanzato ha fatto qualcosa di male?".

"Zitta sciocca! Non ti permetto di parlare così di lui! E' solo…solo che…ecco ha avuto…si insomma, ha avuto qualche problema con quel pallone gonfiato del generale, quello che si crede il padrone di tutto. E non è il caso che si sappia in giro di lui. Sto cercando di convincerlo ad andare via. Sì io e lui…vogliamo andarcene da questo paese così triste. Vorrei sposarmi ed andare a vivere con lui lontano da qui dove anche lui sarebbe libero…ecco tutto!".

"Carmilla sei fortunata…" – cinguettò Maria, mentre Therese rideva divertita al pensiero dell'amica che presto si sarebbe sposata, a sentire lei.

I passi procedevano un poco raminghi…

Nemmeno sapeva dove stesse andando Alain.

Le voci lo raggiunsero e fu costretto a tirare un accidente in aria e a cambiare sentiero.

Poi le voci presero ad alzarsi, concitate e il tono non pareva proprio quello di persone che tornavano dai campi dopo una dura giornata di lavoro.

I passi allora tornarono a seguire i suoni, mentre i piedi presero a scegliere dove posarsi, per non fare rumore ed avvicinarsi…

Intravide contadini poco lontano e poi…

Quello che pareva proprio un alterco tra…

C'erano quattro ragazze…

E una bambina, poco lontano…

E dei giovani. Ne contò tre, vestiti bene, le facce pulite seppure c'era stampato sopra un ghingno.

Dannati, ne aveva visti tanti a Parigi come quelli e se non fosse stato per i vestiti anche lui un tempo ce l'aveva stampata in viso quell'aria strafottente che gli serviva per apparire forte, anche se non lo era. Aveva imparato a fare a pugni presto in Rue de Richelieu e quasi sempre era scappato, con graffi e cicatrici, un labbro rotto, e quando Diane era cresciuta, era accaduto spesso che fossero stati in due a correre via, mano nella mano, per infilarsi dentro i vicoli e perdersi nell'abbraccio della città.

Lì non si era a Parigi…

"Non azzardarti a metter più in giro questa storia che siamo fidanzati!".

L'indice di una delle ragazze puntava verso il naso di uno dei giovani.

Lo sguardo severo della prima, quasi infuocato, s'adattava a pennello con i capelli rossi, mossi, liberi lungo le spalle, fin quasi alla schiena.

La vita sottile, il petto imprigionato nel corpetto semplice, lo scialle di lana lasciato scivolare giù dalle spalle come usavano le ragazze.

Le altre stavano in disparte, tenendosi addosso la piccola, occhi spaventati e bocca serrata.

I due giovanotti dietro a quello che pareva il capo.

Quello non ci mise che un istante a schiaffeggiare via il dito della giovane e ad afferrare il polso per tenerla lì.

"Ma dov'eri finita Carmilla? Si può sapere? Sono giorni che non ti si vede?" – ghignò il giovane, senza degnare d'una risposta la richiesta dell'altra.

"Non ti riguarda Antoine Belleville…vedi di stare lontano!".

Le labbra soffiavano rabbia.

Alain si soffermò ad osservare la giovane e...

Sì, le labbra si muovevano piano ma sputavano fiele, anche se l'altro non pareva affatto intimorito. Non c'era superiorità numerica, ma era evidente che le giovani avrebbero faticato a difendersi.

Un altro guaio pensò Alain passandosi una mano tra i capelli, mentre sperava che la questione finisse presto, in un pestone agli stinchi o in un bacio, aveva poca importanza.

No…

Gli animi si stavano scaldando.

Il ragazzo sprezzante forzò la mano della giovane fino a farla scivolare giù, arrogante e vigliacco, fino a che essa non sfiorò l'inguine e l'altra gridò.

No, quello decisamente era troppo!

Pochi passi e Alain saltò fuori dai cespigli. Lieve e forte come una folata di vento.

Pochi passi, una presa stretta e il giovanotto si ritrovò inchiodato lì, il polso bloccato, il gomito mezzo stirato…

"Garçon!" – l'apostrofò – "Dico a voi…sì…".

I gruppetti si divisero alla vista del forestiero sbucato dal nulla…

Una delle amiche, Marthe Rolandié, azzardò due passi indietro, gli occhi sgranati alla scena, salutò in fretta le altre dicendo che sarebbe tornata di corsa a casa, più lontana di tutte.

Le altre arretrarono stringendosi l'una all'altra, anche se quella con i capelli rossi pareva fosse lì lì per approfittare del salvataggio estremo e ficcare davvero un calcio all'inguine dello sfrontato bellimbusto.

I giovanotti invece, sulle prime increduli del coraggio o dell'avventatezza dell'uomo, s'erano fatti di lato, incerti se venire in aiuto dell'amico. Sarebbe bastato circondare lo sconosciuto…

Alain intuì ch'era il caso di forzare le maniere e strinse ancora di più impedendo al giovane di muoversi, anzi obbligandolo a contorcersi per il dolore e a finire giù a terra, proprio dove doveva stare. Il ginocchio finì sulla faccia, il braccio ripiegato dietro la schiena.

Quasi smise di respirare quello, mentre la polvere gli entrava in bocca e negli occhi…

"Che ne dite di lasciare perdere? Avete sentito qual è la risposta di mademoiselle? Non mi pare abbia gradito la vostra proposta quindi credo sarebbe opportuno comportarsi da gentiluomini e finirla qui!".

I tre giovani non fiatarono.

La giovane _rossa_ si fece ancora più indietro, abbracciò le amiche superstiti: "Andatevene…io tornerò da sola…".

Quelle l'interrogarono con gli occhi e poi scivolarono via dentro il bosco, come fate selvatiche che cercano salvezza nell'oscurità della foresta.

Alain mollò la presa e il malcapitato prese a tossire mentre i compagni lo tiravano su come fosse un sacco vuoto.

Non si voltarono riprendendo a gambe levate il sentiero che portava verso il villaggio.

Il buio calava…

Alain tirò un respiro più fondo. S'accorse ch'erano rimasti in due. Lui e la giovane fatina dalla chioma rossa.

Il tramonto rosato pareva esser rimasto impigliato nei capelli dell'altra.

"Ben gli sta!" – s'azzardò a sibilare quella pestando un piede a terra, all'apparenza per nulla intimorita dall'aggressione scampata.

"Mademoiselle…non è bene frequentare un posto simile a quest'ora…" – sibilò Alain senza neppure guardarla.

"Avete ragione monsieur…vi ringrazio…".

Un respiro fondo, alla fine Alain si voltò e prese ad osservare l'altra che…

Diavolo, sfacciatamente, quella rimase lì ad osservare lui.

Aveva alzato lo sguardo perchè a confronto a lei il soldato era dannatamente alto.

Gli occhi chiari piantati addosso e le mani chiuse, intrecciate, segno che forse l'aggressione scampata qualche effetto inconscio l'aveva avuto.

Il corpo tremava, Alain se ne accorse e si accostò pur mantenendo una distanza di rispetto.

"Siete di passaggio? Non v'ho mai visto al villaggio?" – chiese la giovane.

"Diciamo di sì…e voi?".

L'altra non rispose direttamente…

Giungevano da poco lontano i rintocchi delle campane del villaggio che annunciavano i vespri.

"Se ci fosse stato il mio fidanzato…non saremmo arrivati a questo punto!" – sibilò mantenendo l'arroganza piantata addosso al salvatore.

Le linee azzurrate delle nuvole al tramonto…

Ecco sì, quelle erano rimaste imprigionate negli occhi.

Chiari eppure così diversi…

Anche se il piglio gli parve quasi lo stesso.

Quello dei primi giorni, quando l'aveva incrociato di sbieco, durante le prime esercitazioni, sulla piazza d'armi, e lei lì, fissa ai suoi soldati, ripiegata su sé stessa, sola, unica.

L'aveva seguito lo sguardo di lei e…

 _Dio…_

Si guardavano, si guardavano sempre quei due.

Lei, il comandante, lo seguiva André, con gli occhi…

Combatteva allora il comandante, chissà contro quali demoni.

Ora lo sguardo era spento.

"Mi chiamo Carmilla…vi ringrazio per quello che avete fatto per noi…" – riprese la giovane senza porgere la mano, accennando solo un cenno del capo.

"Dovere mademoiselle. Mi chiamo Alain…e sono solo di passaggio e…perdonatemi se lo ripeto ma non dovreste venire in un posto simile, di sera. A quanto ne so al villaggio si teme per voi giovani…avete detto che siete fidanzata…credo allora che nemmeno il vostro fidanzato approverebbe…siete stata incosciente!".

La sincera reprimenda stuzzicò l'orgoglio.

"Il mio fidanzato…ve lo ripeto se ci fosse stato lui…".

"Ma lui non c'era!" – tagliò corto Alain – "E a questo punto mi vien da pensare che se avesse tenuto a voi…".

L'altra pestò un piede a terra.

L'arroganza dello sconosciuto iniziava ad irritarla.

"Il mio fidanzato è una persona per bene! E ci tiene a me…non è qui solo perché ha avuto qualche problema con...con...".

Il labbro morso per frenare la lingua.

Alain si fissò sull'altra invitandola a proseguire. Lo sguardo era interessato ma limpido.

"Con?".

Una smorfia di disprezzo accompagnò il nome del tiranno.

"Oh...".

Alain si sorprese. Un istante dopo si disse che poteva essere anche cosa ovvia che altri avessero avuto a che fare con il _pallone gonfiato,_ com'era apostrofato _Monsieur Le Générel Bouillé._

La giovane si ritrasse sigillando le labbra, mentre l'altro prese a guardarla tra il divertito ed il compassionevole.

Pareva piacergli l'insolita irruenza di quella.

"A dire la verità…" – sibilò quella, la voce contratta, – "Sono poche le persone qui che non hanno avuto a che fare con…con…quello…e…e con i suoi soldati…ma voi non siete del villaggio e non potete saperlo…i contadini devono pagare le tasse e…e…e…sono costretti…".

Lo scenario era difficile da descrivere.

Alain se l'immaginò allora che forse quella era proprio una delle giovani ch'erano state fatte allontanare da Limours perché gli sgherri del generale e i suoi ospiti non s'approfittassero di loro.

"Voi conoscete il Generale Bouillé?" – tirò dritto Alain fissando un punto vago, oltre la giovane.

L'altra si contrasse incerta se proseguire. Si rese conto che quello che aveva davanti era un perfetto sconosciuto. L'aveva salvata da un'aggressione certa ma…

Non c'era da fidarsi…

"Perdonatemi se vi sembro inopportuno…" – s'affrettò a scusarsi Alain, tornando con lo sguardo su Carmilla – "Se non volete rispondere non fa niente…".

La lingua s'era sciolta. Alain s'era ritrovato lì a guardare il piglio dell'altra e suo malgrado l'aveva trovata affascinante, come lo sono le bestioline selvatiche che non possono ferire ma che pure si vorrebbe addomesticare, non per il gusto d'esserci riusciti, ma perché dalla loro selvaggia e pura bellezza si può trarre un piacere ancestrale ed oscuro e limpido al tempo stesso.

"Dunque…sì…insomma…" – iniziò a farfugliare l'altra presa dal desiderio di parlare e dire al mondo intero che anche se l'uomo che aveva conosciuto non l'amava, lei, lei sì l'amava e sarebbe divenuta depositaria assoluta di tutta l'intera vita di dolore dell'altro – "Beh…ultimamente il generale ha oltrepassato ogni limite…è un uomo arrogante e vendicativo. E' pericoloso…anche se la mia famiglia insomma…mia madre lavora per lui. Ma il mio fidanzato ha avuto sì…s'è scontrato con lui…e allora adesso deve restare lontano da Limours…non so se avete compreso?".

"Ho compreso benissimo mademoiselle. Sapete anch'io ho avuto la sventura di incrociare la prepotenza di quell'uomo e vi posso assicurare che è riuscito ad essere peggiore del diavolo in persona. Ha distrutto la vita di due miei carissimi amici e uno di loro è…è…".

Carmilla sgranò lo sguardo…

"Morto…" – sussurrò Alain. Faticava a ragionare così…

Non era come l'altra volta…

La comune sventura riavvicinò gli animi.

Il respiro trattenuto fino a quel momento si sciolse.

"Mi spiace molto, credetemi. Vi capisco e sono addolorata per voi. Ecco, adesso capite perché devo stare molto attenta quando mi riferisco al generale. Sapete, molti suoi soldati staranno sicuramente girando per il paese chiedendo notizie sul mio fidanzato. Non devono trovarlo. Noi dobbiamo andarcene prima che lo trovino altrimenti sarà la fine…".

Altri fuggiviti allora…

Ecco in chi s'era imbattuto Alain.

"Vi auguro di tutto cuore di riuscirci mademoiselle…spero che almeno voi possiate essere felici, lontano da qui. Anch'io me ne andrò presto. Probabilmente tornerò a Parigi…ma prima devo convincere una persona a venire con me. Si devo convincerla…".

Le ultime parole morirono sulle labbra. Alain non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto.

"Oh, Parigi avete detto? Voi conoscete Parigi?".

Lo sguardo prese a sgranarsi di fronte al nome, alla città per eccellenza, là dove tutto prendeva forma e consistenza…

Là dove si discuteva il destino della Francia.

"Abbiamo sentito dire che a Parigi negli ultimi tempi le persone se ne vanno in giro per le strade con i forconi…e le armi…e che qualche settimana fa la gente ha…come si dice…".

"Assaltato una fortezza mademoiselle?".

Alain anche lui aveva voglia di parlare.

Settimane di clausura forzata poi la fuga da Parigi, la perdita dei compagni, l'impossibilità di discutere del futuro…

"Sssì…ecco…una fortezza…non lo so il nome ma sembra siano riusciti ad entrarci dentro…voi…l'avete sentito anche voi?".

"Più o meno…" – sussurrò Alain con un mezzo sorriso ripensando al quattordici – "Ho sentito anch'io qualcosa di simile ma….".

Alain si fermò. Il discorso s'era spinto troppo oltre e per quanto anche lui provasse un istintivo senso di fiducia verso la giovane, pensò che sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso rivelare i particolari della vicenda. Per non parlare del senso di rispetto verso quelli che non c'erano più.

"Non ne so molto più di voi, spero che il popolo francese trovi la forza di ribellarsi all'oppressione…i deputati che sono a Parigi hanno il compito di lavorare proprio per questo…".

Carmilla rimase lì, affascinata dalle parole dello straniero, che a quel punto poteva essere chiunque ma non certo uno scagnozzo del generale.

"S'è fatto tardi, monsieur. Vi ringrazio per l'aiuto. Se non ve ne andrete subito da Limours spero di rivedervi. Siate prudente…a presto…".

Alain rimase lì, a seguire con lo sguardo la giovane che scompariva nel bosco, regalandogli un sorriso sincero.

Se il mondo fosse stato così semplice, pensò allora, ricordandosi di tutto il dolore che stava vivendo in quel momento.

Carmilla scomparve nel buio della foresta portandosi dietro la grazia e la forza lieve delle persone semplici e schiette e dirette e…

Lo sguardo si sollevò verso l'alto.

Decise di tornare alla stanza che ora rappresentava tutto il suo mondo.

André non c'era più.

Gli era stato concesso di vivere un amore, per poco tempo, ma gli era stato concesso.

Glielo doveva all'amico di proteggere la donna che lui aveva amato. Fino alla fine, fino alla morte…

Non c'erano eroi o eroine in quella storia.

Si doveva solo avere la forza o la disperazione di sopravvivere…

" _Voglio una torta grandissima!"._

" _Piccola mia…cosa te ne fai di una torta grandissima?"- aveva cantilenato nanny tentando di dissuadere Oscar dal desiderio espresso così, su due piedi, che non era il compleanno di nessuno d'importante quel giorno. Nessuno dei padroni s'intendeva…_

 _La governante aveva guardato la bambina e l'altra decisa aveva pestato il piede a terra._

" _Deve essere grandissima!" – aveva replicato quella puntando gli occhi azzurri su nanny e l'altra lì a chiedersi perché, mentre si ricordava che solo suo nipote avrebbe compiuto gli anni il giorno dopo._

" _Ma…"._

" _No!"._

" _Va bene mademoiselle e se posso permettermi chi la mangeraà la torta grandissima?"._

" _Io e André!" – aveva sentenziato l'altra correndo via come un fulmine perché l'attendeva il padre per la solita lezione di scherma._

" _Padre…"._

 _Un inchino, in guardia…_

 _Il primo affondo parato e poi il secondo…_

 _Era arretrata, aveva forzato in velocità, aveva affondato di nuovo, quasi consecutivamente al precedente assalto._

 _La mano piccola aveva stretto la spada d'allenamento…_

 _Improvvisamente aveva sentito l'eccitazione incredula della punta che sfilava il braccio del padre, più lungo, e scivolava livida sul corpetto e lo colpiva e…_

" _Oscar…" – un grido e quello era arretrato, ma lei no, lei aveva proseguito, caricando sul piede sinistro, per forzare un altro affondo._

 _E di nuovo schivando l'arma avversaria, la punta aveva colpito il corpetto._

 _L'acciaio s'era piegato, riportandole la seconda vittoria in pochi istanti._

 _Incredulo il padre aveva forzato l'affondo._

 _Il riverbero del colpo sulla mano, deciso, rabbioso, severo…_

 _La mano s'era aperta, mentre il padre aveva caricato il montante e lei era stata costretta a mollare la presa e la spada era saltata via, lo sguardo furioso, il respiro assente, la fronte imperlata di sudore…_

" _Bravo!"._

 _Lei era rimasta lì, quasi senza respirare, le orecchie chiuse dallo sforzo…_

 _La voce del padre le era arrivata da lontano, lo sforzo immane d'aver forzato l'assalto per…_

 _Si era ritrovata a terra, in ginocchio, mentre il Generale Jarjayes s'era abbassato e l'aveva afferrata per le spalle._

" _Bravo!" – aveva ripetuto l'uomo – "Hai forzato al momento giusto…mi hai colpito due volte…"._

 _Lei aveva sgranato lo sguardo._

 _Era quello che voleva…_

" _Padre…domani…André compie gli anni…ci siamo allenati assieme questi giorni…" – aveva sussurrato senza fiato._

" _E sia…avete fatto un buon lavoro…gli regaleremo una spada…"._

" _Una spada nuova?"._

" _Sì certo…quella che gli ho procurato quando è venuto a stare in questa casa ormai è troppo piccola…merita un'arma nuova…e io ho quella che fa per lui…"._

" _Attento…"._

 _André aveva guardato la spada appoggiata al letto. Le dita erano scorse sulla lama…_

" _Attento…è già stata affilata…è una spada vera sai? Mio padre ha detto che è per te!" – gli aveva detto Oscar che osservava gli occhi dell'amico riflessi sul bordo piatto e lucido e tagliente…_

 _Sgranati, smeraldini, increduli fissavano la lama correndo all'elsa cesellata finemente ma sobria, come s'addiceva ad una persona importante, al servizio d'una famiglia importante._

 _Accanto, il riflesso azzurrato…_

" _E' davvero mia?"._

 _L'altra aveva stretto le labbra in un sorriso tirato._

" _Non volevo prenderti in giro…" – aveva sussurrato piano guardandolo, stesa sul letto, il mento appoggiato sulle braccia ripiegate sotto la testa, i riccioli sfrontati un poco calcati sugli occhi._

 _Una bambina nobile che chiedeva scusa ad un servo…_

Oscar ricordò l'espressione di André, quella sera.

Tutt'e due con la pancia piena di torta, quella che nanny aveva preparato in onore del nipote così come aveva chiesto mademoiselle.

Senza nemmeno accorgersene si avvicinò alla spada ch'era appoggiata poco distante, muta testimone d'un percorso tortuoso che non pareva sarebbe finito mai.

La estrasse dal fodero, osservando la lama che riluceva riflettendo la fiamma della candela che ardeva accanto.

Vide il riflesso della propria immagine.

Vide riflessi gli occhi di lui, increduli. Smeraldi che abbracciavano l'acciaio…

Avrebbe voluto accarezzarli…

Di nuovo…

Rimase a lungo ad osservare l'arma, lasciandosi trasportare dai bagliori, catturata dai brividi freddi, argentei e cupi.

Non c'erano altri occhi su di essa. Solo i propri.

 _Dove sei adesso André?_

Come a volerli afferrare adagiò la mano destra sulla lama.

Le dita, ad una ad una, si chiusero.

Le stinse con forza, con tutta la forza che aveva.

Il filo metallico si bordò di rosso, mentre lei continuava a stringere, senza sentire nulla, nessun dolore, nessuna reazione nella mente annientata e perduta, se non sempre la stessa domanda…

 _Perché?_

Nemmeno s'accorse che Alain era entrato e l'osservava, lo sguardo stravolto, chiedendole che stesse accadendo e anche lui la stessa domanda…

 _Perché?_

"Lasciala…" – sussurrò inginocchiandosi, che non poteva strappargliela di mano, col rischio d'incidere la carne e tranciare le dita…

"Lascia la spada!" – gridò più forte.

Le dita s'insinuarono sotto le dita.

Lo sforzo non fu eccessivo. Oscar lo vide, aprì la mano osservandola attraversata dall'incisione rossa, il rivolo caldo segnava il palmo trasversalmente, macchiato.

L'altro afferrò la spada e la scagliò via.

"Perché?" – gridò di nuovo mentre la rabbia saliva…

Inconcepibile abbassare la guardia a quel modo, cedere così alla follia d'un gesto insulso, anche lui stava soffrendo ma non accettava che lei si lasciasse andare in quel modo.

Non era solo per la promessa che aveva fatto ad André. Non poteva permetterlo e basta.

Lei lo guardò con aria smarrita.

"Non…non gridare Alain…" – balbettò piano.

Alain si alzò…

Afferrò le dita della mano destra, le dita s'intrecciarono alle dita tingendosi di rosso, stringendo la mano, sospinta in alto…

Così come la sinistra, in alto.

Il corpo quasi sollevato sospinto anch'esso all'indietro fino alla parete.

Lei non parlò, immersa nell'assenza, lontana…

 _Dio…_

Alain si ritrovò a stringere le dita ancora di più, quasi per farle male e rammentarle che il dolore rammenta che si è vivi.

"Te l'ho già detto una volta…sei una dannata aristocratica comandante!" – sibilò schiacciandola contro la parete – "Un'aristocratica insolente, testarda…che s'incazza troppo spesso e rischia di finire nei guai e questo nessuno dei due se lo può più permettere! Non te lo permetto più!".

Nessuna risposta…

 _Dio…_

 _No…_

 _Parlami, arrabbiati, vivi…_

 _Dio, ti prego, non lasciarmi comandante…_

Silenzio…

"Perché tutto questo? Cosa credi di risolvere? Credi che i morti torneranno? Credi di essere la sola a soffrire?".

Il corpo s'impresse su quello dell'altra, il torace contro il petto, il bacino contro il ventre…

La gamba sinistra corse a divaricare le gambe di lei…

Insinuato, piantato, imposto…

Il contatto indusse la contrazione dei muscoli che ondeggiarono, facendo ondeggiare il corpo possente e rabbioso contro quello immobile di lei che non si oppose, com'era già accaduto in passato.

Nessuna reazione e questo gli fece paura e lo fece infuriare ancora di più.

Percepì la mano destra tiepidamente scaldata dal sangue uscito dal taglio.

 _No…_

 _Parlami, arrabbiati, vivi…_

Si fermò, prese ad abbassare le braccia, fino a ritrovarsi le proprie abbracciate al corpo di lei, le mani ancora chiuse nelle mani, dietro la schiena.

Il viso era lì adesso, sull'arteria viva e pulsante del collo.

Ci s'appoggiò con la fronte prima, toccando la pelle che gli pareva inesorabilmente fredda. S'insinuò provando a scostare i capelli appiccicati fino ad arrivare a liberare un lembo e ad annusarlo, nell'immobilità distruttiva di lei.

Le labbra s'inarcarono un poco, all'unisono con la schiena ed il bacino. Tutto prese a scivolare piano sull'altra, come a rammentarle che lei era viva e la sua vita ora era divenuta la dannazione di altri.

Le labbra s'aprirono un poco e i denti e la lingua presero ad assaggiare il muscolo contratto, fino a chiudersi e mordere piano che avrebbero voluto insistere e mordere e scuotere e risvegliare e premere e prendere e trascinare via…

Ascoltava Alain, sé stesso, e…

 _Dio…_

Mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto ascoltare lei, un gemito, un brivido, una maledizione, qualunque reazione, che gli riportasse che lei voleva combattere di nuovo, magari contro di lui che l'avrebbe presa lì, così e…

Pensò d'averlo intuito quel breve istante che percorre il corpo di una donna che s'abbandona e vuole abbandonarsi. Lì, in quell'Inferno perduto, come se dall'unione dei corpi si potesse tornare a ripiegarsi sull'altro e non solo su sé stessi, soli, vuoti, unici.

Lei era lì, non sapeva Alain se arresa alla disperazione, oppure a lui, che lui non aveva mai preso una donna così, inerme, lontana…

La portò a sé piano, abbracciandola, piano, e lei lì abbandonata dentro quelle braccia, percepite forti, sicure, avvolgenti, non ne aveva timore.

Anche se non le conosceva, non erano le braccia che aveva conosciuto e amato.

 _Non erano quelle_ \- si disse – _Non potevano essere…_

Il confronto era dannato ma prevedibile.

 _Tu non sei André…_

 _Non puoi…_

Simultanee affermazioni di entrambi.

Verità assoluta che tranciava i muscoli e le anime di entrambi.

Poteva ascoltare il corpo di lei, immobile, chiuso nel proprio e gli parve, impercettibilmente, d'intuire una sorta d'abbandono, consolatorio e greve.

La strinse ancora di più.

Gli bastava, sentì il corpo farsi quasi piccolo, indifeso, che ormai erano mesi che ci pensava come sarebbe stato tenerla tra le braccia, fin da quella notte, quando le aveva appoggiato il mantello sulle spalle, lei, seduta sul sagrato della chiesa a Place de le Tuileries, nelle orecchie le grida degli uomini perduti, negli occhi il sangue di chi era caduto e non sarebbe tornato mai più.

Dio, com'era difficile amarsi in tempo di pace.

Figuriamoci in mezzo ad una rivoluzione…

 _No…_

In realtà l'aveva stretto quel corpo, c'era riuscito, anche se solo per pochi istanti, quando l'aveva ritrovata, a Saint Antoine, il giorno dopo, e anche allora gli era parso fragile, la fierezza scomparsa, forse chiusa per troppo tempo dentro la soffocante uniforme.

Il battito del cuore…

I seni racchiusi tra i due corpi vicini, schiacciati contro di sé.

Le braccia un poco abbandonate, incapaci di respingerlo.

Un corpo piccolo, quasi esanime, se non fosse stato per quel battito e per quel calore ch'esso ancora emanava, tiepido e lontano.

Si appoggiò con il viso al viso, i corpi prima seduti, poi piano piano reclinati giù, perché gli pareva davvero che lei non avesse più né forze, né respiro…

Alain chiuse gli occhi, s'immerse nel calore della guancia scarna, del collo ora scoperto, la mano aveva scostato leggermente i capelli.

Le labbra si posarono di nuovo, avide e disincantate, dimenticando lo struggimento d'un contatto inutile e muto, per assaggiarlo, per comprendere s'era come l'aveva immaginato nella mente, da quando aveva compreso di amare quello sguardo che ora era chiuso su sé stesso.

Rimase immobile, mentre la lingua accoglieva i battiti riverberati attraverso la pelle e poi…

L'impercettibile irrigidirsi del corpo, la sottile corrente di vita che scioglieva i muscoli.

Provò a muoversi, lentamente, sulla guancia, la pelle contro la sua.

Provò ad ascoltare il suono del contatto silenzioso che scioglieva calore, mai percepito prima, eppure intuito.

Non sapeva nemmeno cosa voleva, né cosa si sarebbe aspettato accadesse…

Voleva averla o…

Scorse leggero e lento vicinissimo alle labbra.

Chiuse gli occhi accostando le proprie labbra, premendo contro le sue, piano, chiedendo quel contatto che lui sentì quasi unico e ultimo modo di gridare tutta la disperazione e il desiderio che lei si riavesse e tornasse a vivere, a desiderare di farlo, anche così, anche se tutto era perduto, e allora ci si poteva perdere assieme…

Che dannato vestito le aveva cucito addosso l'altro, liberando la pelle, i sensi, i movimenti che per un istante Alain credette allacciarsi ai propri.

Il corpo si contrasse, irrigidendosi, mentre lui s'adagiava sopra di lei, leggero…

Il viso si voltò di lato…

L'abbraccio chiuso…

Non un suono uscì dalla bocca, solo il respiro veloce e secco di lei gli scivolò addosso.

Si voltò di nuovo, puntando gli occhi su di lui, sostenendo lo sguardo di Alain che la guardava.

Li vide gli occhi cupi e furiosi.

Poche parole.

Un filo di voce.

"Lasciami…".

Il confronto era dannato ma prevedibile.

 _Tu non sei André…_

 _Non puoi…_

Simultanee affermazioni di entrambi.

Verità assoluta che tranciava i muscoli e le anime di entrambi.

Le forze erano allo stremo, le parole colme di gelida rabbia e soffocante disperazione.

Un istante…

Alain pensò davvero di non cedere alla richiesta.

Voleva scuoterla. C'era riuscito. Non avrebbe voluto finisse così, davvero…

Si riebbe, percepì il proprio corpo appoggiato a quello di lei.

Le mani erano appoggiate alla camicia imbrattata di sangue che aveva ripreso a scorrere…

"Dio…".

Un altro istante. Afferrò la mano destra, la strinse…

Un gemito soffocato…

La sinistra afferrò la propria camicia, tesa e poi strappata a morsi, per ricavare una fasciatura di fortuna e chiudere quella dannata ferita.

"Lasciami ti prego…lasciami…" – gridò ancora lei, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scivolare sul viso, scosso da un tremito.

L'altro allentò la presa e la lasciò libera, la mano quasi spinta via, come a spingere via lei.

Non per rifiutare lei, ma per staccarsi da lei e riprendere a darsi del pazzo.

Oscar si strinse a sé, abbracciandosi, per proteggersi, che s'era ritrovata di nuovo senza difese, senza alcuna possibilità di vincere di fronte alla forza di Alain.

Una donna, debole. Ecco cos'era…

Una donna che in qualsiasi momento un uomo avrebbe potuto prendere e fare qualunque cosa avesse voluto.

La sensazione l'aveva già conosciuta…

Ne era rimasta annientata.

S'era ritrovata così, dopo quella notte…

Furiosa per non aver capito e poi disorientata perché André era altro da ciò che lei credeva e adesso…

Ora che ripensava al passato, quell'amore era sempre stato lì. Non c'era stato un momento in cui non l'avesse amato…

"Vattene via!".

La voce tesa.

"Sei…".

"Una stupida!".

"Non intendevo…".

"Non è una novità! Anche lui me lo diceva sempre…non ho mai imparato a prendermi cura di me stessa e non inizierò certo adesso…".

"Perché?" – chiese Alain asciugandosi la mano sporca di sangue nella manica della camicia.

Se la tolse, liberandosi dall'indumento, restando lì a torso nudo, insistendo su di lei, perché l'amava e voleva essere lì a tutti i costi, anche contro la sua volontà.

Si ritrovò incredulo di fronte alla spiegazione, perché lui quella spiegazione l'aveva sempre intuita, tutte le volte che se l'era presa con André, per quell'amore folle e senza speranza, tutte le volte che aveva sfidato lei, chiedendole che avrebbe fatto se André si fosse innamorato di un'altra donna…

Ci aveva anche creduto che sarebbe stato possibile…

Poi s'era detto che lei, lei doveva essere il demonio, perché lei l'aveva tenuto legato a sé André, contro ogni logica, contro ogni ragione, persino contro la sua stessa convinzione che se due si amano devono gridarlo al mondo intero quell'amore.

Alain lo sapeva che lei amava André e…

"A Saint Petersbourg…" – sussurrò Oscar stringendosi la mano, abbassando la faccia contro le ginocchia rannicchiate al corpo.

Non riusciva a guararlo, perché non riusciva a guardare sé stesse.

"Cosa…".

Alain strinse i pugni.

"E' stato allora che decisi…".

"All'inizio di quest'anno…" – sussurrò Alain.

Era passato tanto tempo.

Un respiro più fondo per rimettere assieme i pezzi e comprendere la rabbia e la colpa...

Sì, lei se n'era accorta già da allora...

"Andai da lui, la notte in cui siete riusciti a liberarmi…".

Alain strinse i pugni.

"Volevo…stare con lui…".

L'altro intuì che non era accaduto. Il silenzio dell'amico, la rabbia cupa che aveva ammantato i giorni successivi a Parigi. La sorte incerta che aveva frantumato le forze…

Gli scontri con gli soldati, persino con lui, nel timore che lei sarebbe tornata a comandarli, tornasse eppure nella speranza che lei l'avrebbe fatto.

 _Perché?_

"Mimose era morta…questa fu l'ennesima scusa…l'ennesima ragione dietro cui nascondere la mia mancanza di coraggio. Non sono stata capace di andare fino in fondo Alain, se l'avessi fatto forse non saremmo qui adesso…forse André sarebbe ancora vivo…ho avvelenato la sua esistenza…".

Alain si avvicinò.

"Avrei potuto cambiare il corso del destino ma non l'ho fatto, non ne ho avuto il coraggio e adesso…".

"L'hai amato…".

"E' questo che non accetto…lui sapeva che l'amavo ma ha atteso che fossi io a comprenderlo davvero. E quello che mi fa stare male è che anch'io lo sapevo e…".

"Il nostro destino non dipende solo dalle nostre scelte…".

Lo sguardo severo…

"Possiamo scegliere è vero…ma credo che noi tutti alla fine ci saremmo finiti lo stesso là, sotto la Bastiglia, a combattere forse un nemico più grande di noi, che non è fatto di mura e di moschetti…".

"Ho perso tempo prezioso…tempo sprecato senza una ragione…mi sono opposta con tutta me stessa all'idea che cedere al desiderio non bastasse…".

"Cedere al desiderio?".

"I miei demoni avevano preso a combattere contro il demonio…".

Le parole uscirono sussurrate, un sorriso cinico inarcò le labbra…

"Il mio desiderio…mi…".

Alain appoggiò la mano tra i capelli e li scostò piano liberando il viso.

"Spaventava?" – chiese concludendo il discorso.

Le dita si strinsero chiudendosi. Il contatto sciolse il respiro…

Alain forzò leggermente e il corpo prese a scivolare avvicinandosi.

La testa s'appoggiò al petto e lui ascoltò il respiro tornare ad innalzarsi, questa volta senza tensione, senz'affanno. Le mani corsero a chiudersi dietro la schiena, chiudendo il corpo, tenuto stretto questa volta, mentre gli occhi affondavano lì, nell'odore della pelle, nell'umore delle lacrime…

"Mi ha costretta a guardarlo davvero… e a guardare me stessa come ero…".

Alain non rispose.

Riprese la mano…

"Lascia che cambi la fasciatura…".

"Non potrò più dirglielo…".

"Io credo che lui lo sapesse…".

Come a dire, non è necessario dire d'amarsi, lo si sa e basta.

"Non farlo…" – gli occhi chiari e spenti puntati addosso.

Negò Alain…

Come a dire non si può scegliere se amare o no…

Nessun'altra parola. L'acqua fredda scivolò giù a terra diluendo il sangue…

Un'altra fasciatura.

Lo sguardo spento…

Non c'era speranza per lui, ma gli sarebbe bastato.

Ora lo sapeva com'era vissuto André.

"Cerca di riposare…" – disse piano. Si permise di nuovo di scostare i capelli. Si ritrovò la mano chiusa nella mano di lei che la condusse verso il viso.

Il palmo si posò combaciando con la guancia, era fredda…

Nessuno stupore.

L'ancestrale freddezza era già stata vinta da altri.

Il ghiaccio s'era sciolto tra altre braccia.

Si rivelava agli occhi dell'uomo ciò che André aveva sempre visto dentro di lei e ciò che lei aveva sempre rivelato ad André.

Solo a lui.

Tutto apparteneva ad André…

85


	12. Il canto dei ribelli

_Parlare_

 _senza avere niente da dire_

 _comunicare_

 _in silenzio_

 _i bisogni dell'anima_

 _dar voce_

 _alle rughe del volto_

 _alle ciglia degli occhi_

 _agli angoli della bocca_

 _parlare_

 _tenendosi per mano_

 _tacere_

 _tenendosi per mano._

 _Paul Eluard_

 _ **Il canto dei ribelli**_

 _25 agosto 1789, Limours, notte…_

La porta si chiuse.

Il sinistro giro di chiave soffocò ogni speranza.

"Vieni avanti…".

Nessun movimento, nessun respiro.

"Non avere paura…sei al sicuro…".

La stanza era buia, poche candele negli angoli più lontani.

Pareva enorme. Era sconosciuto quel luogo. Sconosciuta la voce…

Perché, perché aveva accettato di seguire quegli uomini che l'avevano salutata, lungo il sentiero che conduceva a Bonnelles, dove stavano i parenti a cui era stata affidata?

Quelli le avevano detto che sapevano tutto delle fanciulle di Limours e che erano d'accordo che le si proteggesse e si pensasse a nasconderle.

Che scusa ridicola…

Ci stava pensando adesso la povera Marthe Rolandié, anzi aveva preso a pensarci da quando le avevano offerto di accompagnarla a casa e l'avevano fatta salire sulla carrozza e…

"Siediti…".

L'altra fece di no con la testa. Ci poteva ancora provare a…

Si strinse addosso lo scialle. Si ritrovò le dita sulla pelle, che il vestito s'era strappato mentre scendendo dalla carrozza aveva provato a prendere un altro sentiero e quelli l'avevano afferrata, prima per il braccio e poi per la vita, tirandola su come fosse un sacco di farina.

La mano sulla bocca, quasi non respirava più.

"Maman…" – sussurrò mentre restava immobile.

Vide la luce della candela muoversi e venire verso di sé. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre ascoltava una mano scivolare sul viso e scostare i capelli.

"Non avere paura…".

La voce l'indusse ad schiudere lo sguardo.

Intuì le fattezze d'un uomo, più alto di lei, il viso bianco e sbarbato, gli occhi castani che la fissavano, il respiro regolare, le labbra inarcate in una sorta di compiaciuto trionfo.

Il cuore prese a battere forte, mentre l'altro soffiava sulla candela e il buio riempiva gli occhi e…

Si sentì afferrare per la vita.

Gridò arretrando e con sorpresa l'altro non le andò dietro, non la rincorse.

"Vieni…mi hanno detto che sei del villaggio ma non ci vivi più da qualche giorno…".

La voce dell'uomo era calma e Marthe intuì che l'altro si stava allontanando per tornare a sedersi alla poltrona accanto al camino.

"Monsieur…no…sono da alcuni parenti…io devo tornare a casa…".

L'altro pareva un signore, così le era parso al chiarore fugace della candela appena spenta.

La devozione verso i signori le era stata inculcata per bene. Chissà, se fosse stata educata, quello l'avrebbe lasciata andare…

"Avvicinati…".

"Dove siamo…".

"Vicino a casa tua…".

"A Bonnelles?".

"A Limours…sei di qui giusto?".

Il cuore batteva forte, Marthe si lasciò guidare dalla voce e decise d'avvicinarsi.

L'altro sembrava intento a scrutare le lingue di fuoco nel camino, con un ferro, rimestando i ceppi che presero ad ardere più intensamente riverberando la luce sul velluto scuro della giacca e sui bottoni dorati che brillarono.

Gli occhi si posarono sulla figura. Marthe prese a guardarlo mentre a mani congiunte e mascella serrata attendeva che l'altro esaudisse la richiesta.

Sperava d'impietosirlo, aveva compreso d'aver fatto male a cedere alle risate e alle occhiate languide dei tre incontrati nel bosco.

Era a poche miglia da casa…

S'era sentita al sicuro.

Adesso no, adesso…

L'altro si voltò verso di lei.

La fissò: "Incantevole…" – sussurrò sorridendo e la giovane si sorprese d'essere così definita.

"Immagino avrai sete…oggi faceva molto caldo…".

"Monsieur…vi prego…devo…devo tornare a casa…è buio e…i miei parenti si staranno chiedendo che fine ho fatto…io non voglio mancarvi di rispetto…".

"Sei perdonata allora…ti andrebbe di farmi compagnia solo per qualche ora? La carrozza è di sotto e i cavalli sono ancora attaccati…sei una giovane saggia a preoccuparti per i tuoi parenti…".

"Lo comprendete allora?".

"Ma certo…siediti…solo qualche ora…".

La mano s'aprì e la giovane s'appoggio per sedersi a terra.

"Bene…".

L'uomo indicò una brocca scura.

"Non bevo…vino…monsieur…mi spiace…".

"Non è vino…Marthe…giusto?".

"Conoscete il mio nome?".

"Certo…non è vino…siete giovane…conoscete la _datura stramonium_? E' un poco amara…in effetti…proporrei di aggiungere questo…".

L'altra neppure negò. Non aveva nemmeno compreso la strana assonanza di lettere…

L'uomo indicò una specie di zuccheriera.

Marthe fissò il contenitore di porcellana: "E'…".

"Zucchero sì…".

"Zucchero? Oh…ne ho sentito parlare…".

"Bene allora, assaggialo pure…".

Il liquido verde prese a ruotare velocemente trascinando in una danza ipnotica i cristalli trasparenti.

"Alla vostra salute mademoiselle…".

"Grazie…è un poco amaro…".

Uno starnuto sciolse la tensione, mentre il liquido scivolava nelle viscere.

"Tieni…allora…questo è ancora più dolce…".

L'altra sgranò gli occhi, mentre si vide porgere un cofanetto minuscolo…

"Che cos'è? Altro zucchero?".

"Oh…più o meno…ma questo è zucchero per la mente, non per lo stomaco…annusalo…".

"Annusarlo?".

L'odore inebriante si posò sulle tempie. Non le parve davvero di averlo mai percepito il sapore che dal naso scendeva giù nella gola e poi rimbalzava nella testa…

Il fuoco prese a danzare più intensamente…

"Monsieur… io devo…".

"Restare qui…".

Non le parve un ordine alla giovane Marthe Rolandié quello che udì, mentre il respiro s'acquietava e il corpo s'arrendeva e diveniva pesante e stanco ed al tempo stesso leggero e rilassato.

"Siete poche a Limours…".

L'uomo parlava…

L'altra percepì l'affermazione ch'era in realtà una domanda.

Avrebbe voluto rispondere che erano tutte lì, in realtà, tutte lì intorno, ma dovevano fare attenzione, perché i soldati del generale se ne andavano a cercare le ragazze come lei e allora loro dovevano stare lontano.

Pensò d'averlo detto che lei era una brava giovane, per bene…

Le parole presero a fluttuare in direzione vaga. Marthe non riuscì più ad udire la voce, la propria.

Le parve d'ascoltare il peso del corpo, il proprio, sollevato e ruotato e poi scoperto mentre con gli occhi cercava una luce, lieve, a cui aggrapparsi, e le mani annaspavano nel buio e la gola era chiusa e…

Cercò ancora davanti a sé, le parve di sentire un altro respiro contro di sé…

Le mani, nemmeno quelle riuscì più a muovere ad un certo punto e allora tentò di muovere le gambe.

Nulla, tutto era immobile, il viso schiacciato contro la stoffa ruvida, i rumori ovattati e lontani…

Non respirava perché il peso diveniva incombente.

I muscoli parevano disfarsi e rattrappirsi come in preda agli spasmi della febbre…

Voleva gridare.

A mala pena entrava l'aria nella gola.

"Stai ferma!".

Il respiro prese a sollevarsi allora, all'improvviso…

L'impeto, spinte intense e lancinati che tranciarono la carne…

Di più, sempre di più. D'istinto provò a ribellarsi.

La mano sulla bocca, le dita cacciate in gola, giù, fino a che il cuore prese a battere piano, più piano. Eppure Marthe aveva paura e il cuore avrebbe dovuto battere veloce e lei avrebbe dovuto muoversi e gridare che non era bene ciò che stava accadendo.

Sentiva male adesso, dappertutto, mentre percepiva il sentore del calore sciolto, scivolare fluido sulle gambe…

Come poteva il calore bagnare e raggelare?

Prese il respiro, con tutte le forze e gridò forte, più forte che potè, mentre l'incedere delle spinte perforò la carne e i timpani e…

Un colpo, neppure lo vide arrivare, le volò addosso.

Più nulla mentre le dita annasparono solo un altro poco e gli occhi osservarono degli stivali…

Due, e altri due e…

"Puttana…" – ansimò l'uomo tirandosi in piedi.

"Signor Conte…".

"In questo dannato paese credono d'essere furbi ma quando capiranno che posso prendermi tutto ciò che voglio…" – digrignò quello riassettandosi i vestiti.

"Nessuno sa che la giovane è stata portata da voi…" – obiettò il soldato.

"Bene…" – sussurrò il Conte d'Iversay calmo – "Tenetela qui dentro per un po'. Fateci quel che vi pare…e poi…lasciatela andare! Così quella gente capirà…quando sapranno chi è stato forse gli tornerà la paura di sfidare la sorte…è quello che voglio!".

"Signore…perdonate…e se i contadini…si…".

"Ribelleranno?". – chiosò d'Iversay cinico.

Il silenzio scese sui tre soldati. Uno s'era chinato sulla giovane. Le dita infilate tra i capelli in un gesto di subdola carezza.

"Che si ribellino allora! L'hanno già fatto in altri paesi e le rivolte sono state annientate nel sangue! Non aspetto altro!".

"Questa è gente che non sa nemmeno tenere un fucile in mano!" – ridacchiò uno dei tre.

"Sì, però li ho visti scuoiare un maiale l'anno scorso…i coltelli, quelli li sanno usare!".

"E che vuoi che sia un coltello contro una baionetta!" – concluse il terzo.

Due sputarono a terra…

"Io tornerò a Parigi…devo…conferire con il generale…".

"Signor Conte…".

"Continuate a cercare il prigioniero e quella donna…".

"Sembrano svaniti nel nulla…".

"Sembrano…".

 _27 agosto 1789, Limours…_

Alain si permise di dare un'occhiata all'interno della sala più grande della locanda. Era buio, era quasi sera.

Lo sguardo corse veloce. No, non ce n'era nessuno.

Le porte erano sprangate, chiuse, non era possibile che a quell'ora non ci fosse nessuno.

L'intravide Horace Garrat in un angolo, laggiù vicino al camino mezzo spento.

Fece per avvicinarsi ma si fermò perché lì vicino scorse una donna che usciva da una porta e s'avvicinava all'oste. Una mano sulla spalla. La luce era scarsa…

Non riuscì ad udire quasi nulla, le voci basse e i corpi ricurvi parevano inghiottire la sorda angoscia che tutto stesse correndo oltre le forze e le speranze delle persone che abitavano quello strano paese.

Alain s'era fatto crescere la barba e aveva preso a camminare anche fuori adesso, per le strade, perché la stanza dove si svolgeva la sua vita, adesso, era davvero troppo piccola per contenere la rabbia ed il dolore.

I propri e quelli di lei.

E fuori…

Gli era parso dannatamente assurdo ciò che aveva iniziato a vedere ed ascoltare.

Gli sguardi delle persone, ammiccamenti, occhiate, cenni del capo…

Tutti lo seguivano e correvano al suo viso, fino a quando lui non svoltava l'angolo. Pareva che tutti sapessero chi era o lo intuissero e silenziosamente avessero acconsentito a tenerlo d'occhio, lui, perfetto sconosciuto.

E a proteggerlo. E Alain davvero si sentiva come dentro i vicoli di Parigi, ben più intricati di quelli d'un semplice paesino.

E poi…

Poi c'era che ad un certo punto aveva preso ad ascoltare suoni.

Nei primi giorni, il dolore della perdita dell'amico, il terrore d'essere scovati, la paura di perderla, avevano chiuso le orecchie o meglio le avevano tenute all'erta sono in direzione dei possibili pericoli.

Adesso…

Un breve fischio l'aveva raggiunto alle spalle.

S'era voltato ma non aveva visto nessuno.

Se non che una cantilena leggera e lenta l'aveva avvolto, costringendolo a voltare la faccia per comprendere.

Un uomo con una bambina per mano cantavano lo stesso motivetto.

Che diavolo stava accadendo?

Così aveva deciso di presentarsi all'oste.

Ancora qualche giorno e se ne sarebbero andati. Però dove capire che stava accadendo.

"E' sparita ti dico…".

La voce di Horace Garrat uscì tetra, quasi tremante, come se l'uomo si fosse scontrato con un fatto terribile, tragico, che l'aveva già toccato in passato.

"Renoir è stato da Carmilla…ieri…" – balbettò la donna come a dire che nemmeno lei comprendeva quando e come fosse accaduto.

L'oste sollevò la testa.

Alain poco dietro vide le guance lucide alla luce del camino. Gli pareva che l'uomo avesse pianto o stesse per mettersi a piangere.

"Carmilla ha detto che dopo essersi viste, Marthe se n'era andata via, per prima…" – proseguì piano la donna, Adeline Nivette – "Mia figlia è tornata al capanno…Renoir l'ha trovata là…".

"Ma Marthe no! Non è tornata!" – obiettò Garrat, la voce rotta – "Questa notte…è venuto il padre che è stato avvertito dai parenti…nessuno l'ha più vista…dall'altro ieri…".

Adeline tirò un repiro più fondo.

"Sta accadendo di nuovo Adeline…lo sento…" – mormorò l'oste, mentre si passava il grembiule sulla faccia – "Sta accadendo di nuovo…".

L'oste barcollò un poco e l'altra fu costretta a reggerlo per un braccio.

"Tu…dentro quella casa…hai visto niente? Sai niente?".

Negò Adeline Nivette.

Nessuno le diceva più molto. L'aveva notato anche lei.

"No…in quella casa…tutto sembra tranquillo. L'unico guaio è quel bellimbusto di Parigi! Va e viene come se fosse casa sua. Si fa servire come fosse il padrone. Io ci sto alla larga…e quello sembra interessato solo a godersi l'ospitalità…".

"Quello…quello…c'è sempre quello di mezzo! Tua figlia…devi stare attenta Adeline…" – mormorò Garrat con un filo di voce.

"Lei è al sicuro…".

"Non lo so…sai che mi sono arrivate voci che dicono che s'è trovata un fidanzato!?".

Adeline deglutì stupore. Di nuovo quella storia, anzi no, più s'andava avanti e peggio era.

"Chi ha detto questa sciocchezza?".

"Chi!? Lei! Tua figlia sta mettendo in giro strane storie su questo fidanzato! Fammi capire, da dove viene questo tizio? Chi è? Non è uno del paese vero!?",

Adeline si ritrasse. Avrebbe voluto parlare…

"Sono solo fantasie d'una schiocca mocciosa! Le passerà presto!".

"Non sarà che _qualcuno di quelli_ l'ha avvicinata, facendole credere d'esser innamorato di lei e poi invece se la vende per farsi bello agli occhi del generale? Finireste tutti e tre alla forca! Tu e i tuoi figli! Credimi, dovete stare attenti. In paese ci si auta ma lo sai che se qualcuno non è d'accordo…".

"Mia figlia…lei…è al sicuro…puoi stare tranquillo. E' sveglia e non si lascerebbe mai avvicinare da una persona qualsiasi…".

"E allora è vero che…".

"No…non sta con nessuno…è lei che s'inventa quello che non c'è…secondo me voleva solo chiacchierare con le amiche…".

Un'altra schiocchezza…

Adeline sentiva ribollire l'angoscia dentro le viscere. Che diavolo di voci stava mettendo in giro Carmilla?

"Ora devo andare…" – chiosò la donna che sentiva crescere l'irritazione e nemmeno poteva confidarsi col vecchio amico.

"E tu?" – cercò di trattenerla Garrat.

"Io continuo a fare il mio lavoro…" – rispose la donna alzando le spalle in segno d'insofferenza.

"Ma…Adeline…con tutto quello che è accaduto in quella casa come fai a…come fai a tornare là dentro?".

"Devo far mangiare i miei figli Horace…non è così strano. Non era la prima volta che…che accadeva…".

"Non ti credo Adeline…c'è dell'altro…".

"Non c'è niente Horace…è così che va la vita…".

"E il generale?".

"E' tornato a Parigi…e anche l'uomo che si comporta da padrone…è difficile Horace…sto cercando di capire che sta accadendo…quei soldatacci non tirano più fuori nemmeno una parola…".

"Vedi? Ti stanno evitando…forse…".

"Sono più taciturni del solito è vero, ma sono dei grandi stupidi!".

"E se sospettassero di te? Adeline, devi lasciare quel posto…".

"Se lo facessi sì che quelli penserebbero che c'entro qualcosa. Forse…forse…l'unica cosa da fare e far tornare Carmilla a casa…se tutto tornerà come prima i soldati non penseranno che stiamo nascondendo…una persona…".

Horace sgranò gli occhi.

Adeline pure che comprese d'aver parlato troppo.

Si morse il labbro, s'era tradita, corse ai ripari: "No…io…le ragazze…Horace, intendevo le ragazze…".

L'altro l'afferrò per un braccio, gli occhi aperti, la faccia larga e tesa piantata sulla donna.

"Devo andare!" – sibilò Adeline.

"Adeline!".

"Via…via! Ricordati…" – gli occhi sgranati…

Un sussurro tra le labbra…

" _It was on one summer's morning,_

 _Being in the month of May,_

 _Down by a flow'ry garden_

 _I carelessly did stray;_

 _I overheard a damsel_

 _in sorrow to complain,_

 _All for her absent lover_

 _that plough'd the raging main…"._

L'altro l'osservò e continuò sussurrando…

" _O it's six long weeks and better,_

 _Since your true love left this shore;_

 _In crossing the wild ocean,_

 _Where foaming billows roar,_

 _In crossing the wide ocean,_

 _For honour and for gain,_

 _I am told his ship was wreck-ed_

 _All on the coast of Spain….".*_

"Ci vediamo al solito posto. Avverti gli altri. Ricordatevi di fare attenzione perché ho visto in giro i soldati del generale. Ora ti saluto. A presto".

"A presto Adeline e fai attenzione".

Un canto strano. Alain rammentò la cadenza, quella che aveva ascoltato scivolare sulla bocca dei paesani, assieme ai sorrisi che lo seguivano.

Non aveva idea del significato delle parole.

Vide la donna uscire e si avvicinò mentre l'oste l'intravide nella penombra e quasi trasalì.

"Siete voi…".

"Che sta accadendo?" – chiese l'altro risoluto.

Il locandiere ormai si fidava. Il soldato era stato accorto in quei giorni a sgusciare via dalla stanza solo al momento giusto. Era uno che sapeva il fatto suo e questo deponeva per un interesse comune ch'era quello di stare alla larga, il più possibile, dagli sgherri del generale.

"Il vostro amico?".

Il cambio di discorso dell'oste l'insospettì.

La declinazione al maschile…

"Sta meglio…come avete detto ho notato che in paese stanno arrivando molte facce nuove…sarà l'occasione giusta per mescolarsi alla gente e andarcene…".

"Sì…fate bene…questo posto sembra abitato da demoni…" – concluse Garrat tristemente.

Alain tirò un respiro fondo, che di demoni in quei mesi ne aveva già visti fin troppi.

"Che intendete? Sappiate che ne ho conosciuti anch'io e non mi sono affatto piaciuti…".

"Allora forse non vi piaceranno nemmeno questi…".

"Che intendete dire? Che sta accadendo?".

"Non so se…".

"Credo che ormai possiate fidarvi di me…come avete visto nemmeno io ho interesse ad avere a che fare con i soldati…".

"Non si tratta solo di loro…quelli li conosciamo e in un modo o nell'altro dovremmo riuscire a tenerli a bada…".

"E allora?".

"L'altro ieri…è scomparsa una giovane…".

Alain sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene, che di storie simili ne aveva già sentite.

"Come tanti anni fa…come accadde a mia figlia…".

"Vostra figlia…avete detto che poi era tornata…".

"Sì, è vero…lei era tornata ma non era più la stessa. Era così cambiata. Non parlava più, non ci ha mai detto cosa le è accaduto e alla fine se n'è andata…non l'ho più rivista…".

L'oste tirò il chiavistello della porta. Una ventata d'aria fresca inondò la sala e Alain si tirò indietro, per uscire dal cono di luce che a poco a poco filtrava da fuori. Il vociare l'indusse ad arretrare ancora. Non era il caso di restare.

"Volete davvero andarvene?" – chiese Horace Garrat a bassa voce mentre riprendeva a pulire nervosamente il bancore.

"Noi…cosa? Noi dobbiamo andarcene!" – replicò il soldato stupito – "E' troppo pericoloso per noi…restare…".

L'altro annuì, più rassegnato che convinto.

Il mesto silenzio indusse Alain a parlare. Glielo doveva a quei dannati bifolchi. Non lo capivano quelli ch'era pericoloso e allora se l'oste gli chiedeva se se ne sarebbero andati…

Ci doveva essere una ragione.

"Perché me lo chiedete?".

"Siete un soldato avete detto?".

Fu la volta di Alain di annuire e l'altro lo guardò e prese coraggio e…

"Verreste…alla nostra riunione, questa notte? Non siamo molti…io e la donna che avete visto uscire prima…".

"Una riunione?" – un sussulto, Alain intuì che non si trattava d'un incontro sul tempo o sulla festa di paese che presto si sarebbe celebrata. Il tono dell'oste era greve.

Pareva una preghiera quella…

"Siamo tutti quelli che…che…vorrebbero cavarci dalla gola questa oppressione…".

Alain mandò giù. Non poteva crederci. Una riunione di…

Ribelli…

Negò con la testa, un passo indietro…

 _No…_

"Vi prego…la mia amica…lei…ha molto da raccontare…".

"Chi è?".

"Si chiama Adeline…lei…lavora in casa del generale…".

Alain sussultò di nuovo. I nodi si stringevano. Lo scenario si schiariva rivelando nubi lontane cariche di pioggia nera.

"Ma è una persona fidata…" – s'affrettò a precisare l'oste.

Silenzio…

C'era da immaginarselo sembravano ammettere gli occhi di Alain ma lui non si fidava lo stesso.

"Sapete, è stata lei a dirmi di quell'uomo, quello che hanno ucciso…voleva aiutarlo…" – incalzò Garrat. Intuiva d'aver fatto breccia.

Alain tremò.

"Cosa sapete?" – chiese d'istinto mentre il cuore aveva preso a correre.

"Non molto…voleva salvarlo…voleva…quelli l'hanno picchiato, fino ad ammazzarlo…".

Quella donna aveva conosciuto André.

Stavano parlando di André…

"Adeline aveva saputo ch'era un soldato…proprio come voi e che era stato alla Bastiglia…".

Alain quasi perse la presa del bancone a cui dovette aggrapparsi.

Era André quello…

 _Dio…_

Una mano tra i capelli per ascoltarsi se fosse ancora vivo, perché gli pareva che qualcuno l'avesse davvero preso a fucilate, lì, all'istante.

"Non…non sapete altro?" – balbettò.

"Adeline mi ha raccontato…sì...è stato terribile…mi ha detto che quell'uomo è stato zitto…il generale voleva informazioni da quello…voleva sapere del suo comandante e quell'uomo non ha parlato per proteggere…quello…quello…il suo comandante e…".

Alain dovette respirare più a fondo.

Prese a sudare freddo. Ogni parola…

Pareva ci fosse lui in quella cella assieme ad André. Gli pareva di vederlo, zitto, muto, lo sguardo fiero, pestato a sangue. E lui lì senza poter fare un'accidente di niente.

Era stato zitto per lei…

Sì, André l'aveva fatto. Solo per lei…

"E sapete…".

Alain fu costretto a rialzare lo sguardo. La questione stava prendendo una brutta piega.

"Sapete che m'ha detto ancora Adeline? Che quel comandante pare fosse una donna…".

Gli occhi dell'oste parevano invasati. Quella storia non stava in piedi…

Balbettò Alain…

 _Che sciocchezza!_

"Ma vi pare possibile!" – chiosò l'oste – "Una donna comandante! Voi…voi…eravate un soldato anche voi! Non sarà mica vera questa storia!?".

Davvero si metteva malissimo…

"No…è un'idiozia!" – sputò Alain indietreggiando e tirando un immaginario calcio al dannato destino.

"L'ho detto anch'io ad Adeline ma lei…".

"Basta!".

"Oui…monsieur…ma sapete…sapete che m'ha detto?".

"Non m'interessa!".

"No…invece no…secondo me v'interessa! Siete una persona per bene! Pare che quella sia morta a Parigi…e il generale glielo aveva detto a quel poveretto che il suo comandante era morto…che inutile barbarie…come si può essere così crudeli…io non lo so cosa sia vero o no…ma quell'uomo è morto…un assurdo tormento…".

La storia atroce si ripiegava su sé stessa rivelandosi esattamente speculare a quanto era stato detto ad Oscar.

Era tutto vero allora.

Alain prese a fissare Garrat mentre alcuni clienti entravano e chiedevano da bene e l'oste pareva quasi pietrificato e sgranava gli occhi e metteva assieme i brandelli di verità.

"Voi…avete detto che eravate anche voi alla Bastiglia…quando ci siamo conosciuti…" – balbettò sollevando l'indice.

L'altro negò con la testa. Non voleva tradirsi.

"Ero là è vero…ma…".

"Lo conoscevate?" – chiese Horace tutto d'un fiato – "Lì conoscevate?".

La confusione aumentava…

"No…eravamo tanti…di tante guarnigioni…non c'erano donne comandante…".

"Mi faccio dire da Adeline come si chiamava quell'uomo?".

"No!" – digrignò Alain – "Monsieur non una parola…con nessuno…altrimenti c'impiegherò un istante a trarre le mie conclusioni…".

L'altro mandò giù. Era personaggio semplice. S'impaurì.

Non era così smaliziato da immaginare che i due viandanti sconosciuti avevano messo la loro vita nelle mani dei paesani di Limours. Per lui quei due erano due segni del cielo. Mai li avrebbe ficcati in un guaio.

"No, perdonate…avete ragione…si deve pensare ai vivi adesso, mica ai morti!".

"Ecco…bravo!".

Alain si portò l'indice alla bocca.

Tutto precipitava, il senso di nausea lo stava annientando.

Dio, meno fili si fossero riannodati e meglio sarebbe stato.

Nessuno doveva sapere altro, lui non voleva sapere altro.

Nessuno doveva dirle niente. E lui si sarebbe tenuto per sé quelle atrocità

"Non dite nulla di questa storia monsieur!" – ripetè Alain.

Il tono netto, quasi crudele…

Fissò l'altro, l'espressione severa – "Non una parola!".

"Certo…" – balbettò l'oste preso in contropiede – "Ma…".

"Può essere pericoloso per noi…".

"Sì, l'ho capito…vi prego…".

"Cosa?!" – il tono s'era innalzato. Alain sentiva la rabbia sollevarsi nelle viscere. L'ennesima conferma lacerava forse più della prima.

André era stato ammazzato…

Basta…

"Vi prego…" – ripetè l'oste – "Per pietà di noi e di quell'uomo…venite…ci saranno tutti quelli che non vogliono più sottostare a queste angherie…".

"E io che c'entro?" – sibilò Alain che ormai era già lontano con la mente. Voleva tornare in quella stanza, abbracciarla e stringerla, come se lei fosse stata lì e avesse ascoltato le stesse e…

 _Dio, no, per fortuna non c'era…_

Ma se a lui facevano così male, che dannato dolore doveva essere quello che scavava dentro di lei?

Garrat gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio: "Quell'uomo che è stato ammazzato da Bouillé...era un soldato come voi...".

 _Dio, Alain lo sapeva..._

"Aiutateci…fatelo per lui...il canto che avete ascoltato…sapete ch'è per voi?".

"Per noi?".

"Oui! Mica potete vivere rintanato come una bestia in gabbia! Così se uscite ho detto a quelli fidati di darsi un segnale se v'incrociano, così sanno che siete voi e v'avvertono in caso di pericolo!".

 _Dannati bifolchi!_

Alain si passò una mano sulla faccia. Era difficile ignorare quel groviglio d'ignoranza e di speranza.

"Allora? Verrete?".

Alain esitò frastornato: "Va…va bene…" – sussurrò.

Pochi passi e via, di corsa, mentre fuori aveva ricominciato a piovere e lui voleva solo vederla e sperare che lei non avesse sentito nulla.

Gli pareva davvero che lei fosse stata lì, accanto a sé. E sperava che dalla propria faccia lei non avrebbe dedotto nulla, che quella era dannatamente brava a leggere dentro le persone, quando voleva…

Rimbombavano nella testa le ultime raccomandazioni scambiate.

 _Nella vecchia chiesa in fondo al villaggio, ci sarà una messa al tramonto e poi alcuni di noi si riuniranno dietro la piccola cappella. Nessuno noterà nulla._

 _Quella donna…_

 _Adeline…_

 _Lavora davvero dal generale?_

 _Sì…ha due figli…un maschio e una femmina…Renoir e Carmilla…_

 _Carmilla avete detto?_

 _Sssì…perché?_

 _Ha i capelli rossi?_

 _La conoscete? L'avete incontrata?_

 _Era nel bosco…assieme ad altre giovani…_

 _Ecco…vedete! E' proprio una di quelle ch'è sparita…_

 _Litigavano con dei ragazzi…_

Alain rimuginava il colloquio serrato con il povero oste. Quello alla fine s'era fatto il segno della croce e quasi s'era messo a piangere.

 _Dannati…_

 _Marthe Rolandié…così si chiama…è scomparsa._

 _Non so chi fosse di quelle. Le ragazze se ne sono andare quasi subito e i giovani sono tornati verso il villaggio…_

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle Alain. Piano…

Le parole scambiate con l'oste gli rimbombavano dentro, chiudendo il respiro.

André…

E poi la storia di quella giovane…

Pareva che i demoni non se ne fossero mai andati e che invece di scorazzare per le strade di Parigi prima e Saint Petersbourg dopo, adesso avessero deciso di fermarsi a Limours.

Il pugno chiuso battuto ripetutamente contro il legno rosicchiato della porta.

Forse nemmeno valeva la pena di scomodare i demoni dell'Inferno, che i veri demoni erano altri…

La stanza buia, il respiro leggero.

La candela accesa ormai consumata. Non ne avevano altre a disposizione.

Afferrò il portacandela e l'avvicinò alla mano fasciata per accertarsi che non sanguinasse più. L'orlo di luce scorse sul viso e Alain fu costretto ad allungare le dita e a scostare i capelli per vederla, per ascoltare il respiro e percepire il bianco del viso.

Dio, perché?

Si sentì stanco Alain, incapace di raccogliere le forze, dentro di sé ascoltava il dannato incedere che infuriava nelle viscere e spaccava il cuore, perché lui non doveva amarla, non poteva permetterselo. Non era giusto verso André…

Alain pensò che non sarebbe mai riuscito solo a proteggerla.

Non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.

Soffiò sulla candela che si spense.

La mano rimase sul viso, le dita ascoltarono la curva liscia del mento…

Via…

Via da lì, altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.

 _27 agosto 1790, Parigi, notte…_

Altre stanze immerse nel liquido buio d'un palazzo ornato di tende ed arazzi e porcellane e tappeti e armature. Le guardie s'erano messe sull'attenti per pura formalità anche se l'uomo ch'era stato fatto passare non era un militare.

"Conte…mi sembrate…provato…".

Il commento non rallegrò l'uomo, che pure dovette ammettere con sé stesso che quell'assurda vita di campagna l'aveva effettivamente stancato. Era abituato a ben altri scenari il Conte Jouslard d'Iversay e ci aveva sperato di sistemare la propria esistenza, dopo che i pochi beni di famiglia se n'erano andati tra puttane e mani al gioco troppo sfortunate.

Qundi quel giorno…

"Conte…vi prego…raccontatemelo ancora…" – ridacchiò la voce divertita.

L'altro aveva iniziato a svestirsi. L'avrebbe volentieri piatata lì quella becera marchesa avvizzita, che però quando necessitava lo foraggiava con qualche settimana d'ozio, cene esemplari e ricevimenti non troppo sontuosi, quanto bastava per mantenere una discreta notorietà nella cerchia dei nobili senza soldi.

Via la giacca, gli stivali, le brache, le calze…

Dannazione…

Nemmeno la guardò in faccia la dama che se ne stava distesa tra le coltri tiepide dell'alcova scura.

Poche ruvide carezze, quasi feroci che provocarono un gemito nemmeno troppo sincero.

"Ebbene madame…non è dignitoso prendervi gioco di me…" – sibilò l'uomo quasi digrignando i denti, mentre scivolava sul corpo maturo e…

"Non mi prendo gioco di voi, conte…ma quel giorno…nessuna dama era stata ammessa al ricevimento…so che voi invece ci siete stato…".

"Sì…avevo studiato tutto alla perfezione…dannazione…".

Un'imprecazione ed un affondo incerto…

"Quella donna…Bouillé aveva detto che il padre voleva trovarle un marito e quella…".

La rabbia aveva preso a risalire all'unisono con gli affondi ora non troppo trattenuti, quasi il conte volesse scaricarla contro il ventre dell'altra, che non si capiva se mugolasse di piacere o di divertimento all'ennesima ripetizione della descrizione del ballo.

Forse l'aveva fatto apposta la marchesa avvizzita a provocare lo squattrinato amante, così da suscitare in lui la giusta dose di rancore che gli avrebbe risvegliato l'orgoglio e l'avrebbe indotto a sfogarsi con più foga.

Quella dannata sera il Conte Jouslard d'Iversay s'era presentato come tanti altri al ricevimento. Sapeva d'avere poche possibilità di colpire l'attenzione di quella donna, sapeva che c'erano altri pretendenti, ben più conosciuti e rispettati di lui.

Il Maggiore Girodel ad esempio, nervosamente silenzioso, in attesa dell'ingresso dell'unica dama ammessa, perché il ricevimento era per lei, dove lei avrebbe avuto tutto il potere di scegliersi un marito…

L'aveva trovata ridicola d'Iversay quella messinscena, come se ad una donna fosse consentito di decidere se sposarsi e con chi!

E ancora più ridicola aveva trovato l'altra storia, quella assurda che gli aveva confidato Bouillé, dopo il rovinoso e comico epilogo del ricevimento a cui, quella donna, s'era presentata vestita in uniforme.

D'Iversay ci aveva pensato spesso.

Quella voleva comandare dei soldati e Bouillé le aveva imposto di fare quello, affidandole il compito di vigilare su un prigioniero d'eccezione, un demone, com'era stato soprannominato.

Che idiozia!

Che la testardaggine e l'insolenza di quella donna alla fine l'avevano portata sotto le torri della Bastiglia…

Bouillé glielo aveva detto ch'era stata quella a comndare i soldati a ribellarsi.

Dannata, lui, il Conte Jouslard d'Iversay avrebbe usato altri sistemi.

Se non c'era modo di convincerla a parole, allora si poteva passare ai fatti. Era pur sempre una donna quella e non ci sarebbe voluto molto a prenderla e portarla via da Parigi…

E poi offrirsi di riparare all'onore violato chiedendola in moglie.

Ma quella…

"Me l'immagino…dovevate essere davvero bellissimo!" – gorgheggiò l'amante ansimando.

"Quella s'è presentata in uniforme…io…una così…altro che lasciarle il comando della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…io…".

"Dicono sia morta…" – soffiò l'altra avvinghiata all'uomo, l'incedere delle spinte sollevavano i sensi e scuotevano i muscoli ormai stanchi.

"Dicono!" – fremette d'Iversay nell'istante che precedeva l'orgasmo, mentre la rabbia esplodeva assieme e nemmeno la guardava l'altra, stringendola e basta.

"Prima o poi…mi prenderò quella donna!" – incise furioso, folle di rabbia…

Un gemito roco…

Il respiro sollevato e rovesciato addosso all'altra ch'era lacerata dall'incedere ed al tempo stesso non perdeva la ragione, aggrappata alla realtà ed alle parole dell'amante.

"Conte…" – deglutì sorpresa con un filo di voce, impressionata dalla veemenza e dall'impeto del primo – "E' morta…".

La contestazione era sensata per tutti quelli che sapevano la verità ufficiale.

D'Iversay no…

Lui ne conosceva un'altra.

"Allora mi prenderò qualcos'altro di lei…qualunque cosa…tutti hanno un prezzo…basterà solo sapere qual è quello di quella strega…verrà il giorno che la mia vendetta potrà finalmente avere un prezzo…".

Parole distorte, roche, mentre l'uomo usciva dal ventre dell'altra e arretrava in ginocchio e la fissava quella, mezza stravolta, e con un gesto feroce ritornava su di lei, l'afferrava rigirandola, e tirandosela contro e di sé, riprendendo a spingersi contro il corpo, mentre le dita affondavano nella carne grassa e flaccida.

L'altra gridò un poco sospresa della violenza asciutta dell'amante.

Le grida si persero sormontate dai gemiti.

Dispersi anch'essi.

 _27 agosto 1790, Limours, notte…_

La stanza era piccola.

Alain intuì che i presenti erano gente del villaggio.

Molti non avevano potuto fare a meno di guardarlo, un poco stupiti della sua presenza, mentre gli occhi s'erano sgranati, pieni d'angoscia.

Che aveva fatto Horace Garrat di portare uno straniero, uno sconosciuto arrivato da poco al villaggio, alla riunione?

Il locandiere s'era affrettato a presentare Alain. Nessun nome, solo ciò che era importante.

L'uomo non aveva simpatia per il Generale Bouillé, come tutti in quel posto, e quindi poteva ben assistere a quanto sarebbe stato deciso quella sera.

Ascoltò in silenzio.

Gli parve d'essere tornato indietro nel tempo.

Il dormitorio della caserma, le brande sfatte e bucherellate, l'odore degli stivali, del tabacco, della polvere da sparo, dei panni sporchi, sudati, la pelle dei compagni asciugata dal sole e dalla fame.

La rabbia mescolata all'olezzo della miseria, che sapeva di feci e piscio e pane ammuffito. Il mormorio basso degli uomini che non sapevano che fare, simile a quello degli scarafaggi che corrono lungo i battiscopa delle stanze, per infilarsi là dove nessuno può calpestarli.

Loro non l'avevano fatto.

Aver alzato la testa era costato caro a tanti. Troppi…

In silenzio…

Quelli discutevano dell'oppressione quotidiana, delle incursioni dei soldati, della sparizione di quella povera ragazza.

Davanti ai suoi occhi, seppure in misura ridotta e forse con minor consapevolezza, c'era una piccola assemblea di persone stanche dei soprusi, delle prepotenze e dello strapotere che un solo uomo stava ormai da anni esercitando sul villaggio.

Nessuno pronunciò apertamente il nome, ma era chiaro che ognuna di quelle persone aveva avuto a che fare con Bouillè oppure con i suoi sgherri.

Quello era il padrone dell'intero villaggio, come del resto accadeva nella maggior parte dei villaggi della Francia, governati dal re che affidava i propri ordini ai nobili del luogo.

Perché il re non c'era e non poteva sapere che ad alcuni venivano portati via i raccolti, anche più del dovuto e altri nemmeno erano pagati per i lavori che svolgevano e altri ancora erano costretti a cedere cavalli a prezzi irrisori, solo per per favorire i conoscenti di quell'uomo.

Gente esasperata, pronta ad esplodere, che però non aveva né mezzi né capacità per opporsi.

S'erano ritrovati quasi dimezzati loro, soldati di mestiere, sotto le torri della Bastiglia.

Che avrebbe fatto un manipolo di contadini ignoranti?

In silenzio…

Poco più avanti intuì la figura della donna che aveva visto poche ore prima nella locanda e che a quel punto convenne fosse davvero la madre della giovane che aveva conosciuto pochi giorni prima.

Ci pensò il soldato a che diavolo ci stava facendo lì, a quella dannata riunione. Lui avrebbe dovuto essere in quella stanza a convincere Oscar che si doveva tornare a Parigi. Non c'era altra soluzione. In qualche modo avrebbero avvertito il padre di lei e…

Non ci si poteva cadere un'altra volta.

Un'altra rivolta non sarebbe servita, non a loro due che avevano già perso tutto, compagni, affetti, dignità…

Si ritrovò gli occhi puntati addosso. Si scosse che non aveva nemmeno sentito che diavolo gli stavano dicendo gli altri.

"Cosa?" – chiese Alain stranito.

"Che ne pensate monsieur?".

"Di cosa!?" – ruggì severo.

"Noi vogliamo provare…in questi giorni Limours si riempirà di gente…più gente c'è e più confusione si creerà. Vi prego…restate ancora qualche giorno…insegnateci a combattere…".

Le parole di Horace Garrat ebbero davvero il potere d'irrigidirlo. Gli occhi strabuzzarono che una schiocchezza del genere davvero non gli era mai capitata di sentirla.

"Io dovrei…aiutarvi…" – balbettò alzandosi in piedi – "Ma voi…voi comprendete davvero a cosa andreste incontro? Avete mai combattuto contro i soldati? Quella è gente ch'è stata addestrata a farlo…voi…voi…siete…".

"Siamo contadini lo sappiamo. Ed è proprio per questo che nessuno penserà mai che avremo il coraggio di ribellarci…ma se voi…".

"Non avete armi…".

"Qualcuno di noi va a caccia e sa sparare…".

Le obiezioni erano timide.

Alain aveva gioco facile a smontarle ad una ad una, pezzo per pezzo. E ogni volta che ribatteva si sentiva morire dentro, che dentro, nel profondo, avrebbe voluto gridare che quelli erano pazzi ma lui i pazzi li aveva sempre seguiti.

Quella donna era pazza…

André era stato un pazzo.

E lui, lui voleva essere pazzo che ad amare una come quella si doveva essere davvero solo dei pazzi. E allora perché non esserlo fino in fondo…

"Io…non basteranno i coltelli e i fucili da caccia…".

La tiepida apertura indusse negli interlocutori una sorta di pacata e calda condivisione ed al tempo stesso l'assurda visione dell'impossibilità di ottenere giustizia.

La volevano la giustizia, ma il prezzo da pagare faceva paura. Alcuni lo giudicavano troppo alto, altri avrebbero voluto ma temevano non sarebbe bastato.

"Devo…devo…" – biascicò Alain prendendo tempo.

Horace Garrat era il solo a conoscere quel poco che il soldato aveva rivelato di sé.

Lo prevenne: "Dovete pensarci vero?".

Alain annuì comprendendo che l'altro aveva intuito che la decisione non poteva essere presa in solitudine. La compagna per la quale stava rischiando la vita aveva il diritto di sapere a che si sarebbe andati incontro, se il soldato avesse deciso di scendere in combattimento dalla parte dei paesani.

"Sì…ho bisogno di pensarci…" – confermò Alain.

La consegna era di totale ed assoluto silenzio con chiunque non fosse intervenuto alla riunione.

Alain si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il locandiere. Dietro di lui la donna.

Adeline…

"Onorato di conoscervi…" – sussurrò il soldato intuendo la somiglianza tra lo sguardo della madre e quello della figlia.

L'altra annuì, tentando di studiare l'uomo che Horace gli aveva detto essere un soldato, in viaggio.

Non era solo, ma del compagno di ventura il locandiere aveva tenuto quel poco che sapeva per sé. Le storie d'amore in quel momento non interessavano a nessuno e non era necessario divulgare altro.

Alain azzardò…

"Ho conosciuto…vostra figlia…credo fosse lei…".

La donna lo guardò stranita, torcendosi le mani, avvinghiate alla stoffa ruvida del grembiule.

Nel silenzio Alain proseguì, comprendendo che il riferimento alla figlia avesse innervosito l'altra.

"Era assieme ad altre giovani…io non so chi fosse quella che è scomparsa…ma lei…vostra figlia stava bene…le ho consigliato di non andare in certi posti…".

"E' una sciocca!" – sbuffò Adeline stizzita – "Tutti sanno perché le nostre figlie le abbiamo tenute lontano dal paese e lei e le altre hanno disobbedito…e guardate quello che è accaduto…".

"Sono…giovani…" – sussurrò Alain.

Il cuore s'era indurito ma lo strazio vissuto mordeva la coscienza.

Lui ci aveva provato a proteggere la piccola Diane. Ma le persone non si possono chiudere in gabbia.

"Il suo fidanzato…potreste dire a lui di parlarle…" – osò e poi si diede del cretino, subito dopo.

Adeline strabuzzò gli occhi: "Il suo…". Si morse il labbro.

La figlia era un'incosciente.

Dio, come avrebbe fatto a continuare a fingere che quello fosse solo il frutto dei discorsi sconclusionati d'una giovane incosciente e chiacchierona?

Allora…

Tanto valeva ammettere la questione e finirla lì.

Fu la volta di Horace Garrat stravolto di strabuzzare gli occhi mentre ascoltava l'altra ammettere che la figlia aveva conosciuto una persona che però in quel momento non poteva farsi vedere in paese.

"Sarebbe troppo pericoloso…" – sussurrò piano, perché l'ennesima bugia in bocca ad una cristiana, non era proprio possibile.

"Vostra figlia mi ha confidato che il fidanzato avrebbe una questione in sospeso con il generale…" – ammise Alain come se sapesse più di quello che doveva.

Adeline perse il respiro.

Horace prese a sudare freddo mentre guardò l'altra e l'altra tentò di riportare il discorso entro il seminato…

"E chi non ne ha avuti?" – ammise sarcastica pestando un piede a terra – "Quell'uomo è un tiranno!".

"Già…" – convenne Alain tristemente – "Ne so qualcosa…".

"Per…per…que...questo…" – Horace Garrat prese a balbettare.

Non sapeva più chi guardare, se l'amica o il soldato.

"Vorreste aiutarci?" – riuscì alla fine a chiedere e la domanda uscì quasi soffocata, nella testa dell'uomo avevano preso a gorgogliare come acqua in ebollizione strane congetture, che l'uomo non sapeva più quale fosse la verità e se Adeline avesse mentito a lui o lo stesse facendo ora perché non si fidava di Alain.

La donna tagliò corto. Nemmeno lei si fidava e la bocca aveva rivelato troppe informazioni.

"Devo andare…".

I due rimasero lì, un poco straniti, il locandiere a torcersi le mani anche lui, perché qualcosa non tornava…

"Vogliate scusarmi…" – balbettò l'uomo porgendo la mano e correndo via – "Vi prego…".

"Monsieur Garrat…è troppo pericoloso…".

"No…vi prego…avete detto che volete pensarci…allora pensateci…io…io non so che è accaduto a quella ragazza…ma…se voi immaginaste di avere una sorella o una moglie…".

Alain trasalì.

Non c'era necessità d'immaginarsi nulla. Gli erano già scivolate addosso le ore che erano continuate a scorrere senza Diane. Quelle subito dopo la sua morte, mentre il sole splendeva alto e lui…

Lui non sapeva come fare per continuare a vivere.

Poteva essere allora che tutto sarebbe tornato a galla non per ferire ed annientare ma per sollevare e cambiare le cose?

Il divenire si faceva strada attraverso la vita di altri, così distanti e diversi da ciò che loro erano stati e avrebbero voluto essere.

"Va bene…" – annuì Alain suscitando il sollievo dell'oste che si permise solo un cenno del capo e poi sparì all'inseguimento della compagna d'armi.

La raggiunse, quasi strattonandola per il braccio e l'altra lo guardò severo. Era buio, faceva un poco freddo, ma non tanto da indurre gli occhi a lacrimare.

Horace si avvide che Adeline stava piangendo.

"Che succede? Adeline…cosa significa quello che hai detto? Carmilla…chi ha conosciuto?".

Horace ancora non poteva arrivarci, perche quel pensiero era imprigionato nell'incoscienza, nella pazzia che lui non poteva attribuire alla donna.

"Horace, per l'amor del cielo non fare altre domande. Carmilla sta bene…è al sicuro…".

"Sai che ho promesso a Elias di proteggervi e se adesso lei…".

"Lei sta bene!".

"Ha conosciuto una persona…possiamo fidarci?".

La posta in gioco era alta perché estranei posassero occhi e orecchie sul _canto dei ribelli_ del paesino che non valeva niente agli occhi della Francia e forse persino a quelli dell'Assemblea Nazionale che discuteva delle sorti del paese.

"Possiamo fidarci Horace, davvero! Quello che mi spaventa è che Carmilla resterà delusa…".

"Quell'uomo la sta prendendo in giro? Non la ama? Perché se è così ci parlerò io e lo farò andare via…".

"Se ne andrà Horace…lui se ne andrà! Non può restare qui…per lui sarebbe troppo pericoloso…".

L'altro ebbe un sussulto. Prese a farsi strada un dubbio…

La freddezza dimostrata da Adeline verso la morte del prigioniero del generale era rimasta lì, come un sasso che chiudeva la bocca dello stomaco.

Così disillusa e gelida Adeline lui non l'aveva mai vista.

"Non sarà mica…".

"Niente domande Horace. Però seguirò il tuo consiglio…farò tornare Carmilla…così nessuno penserà che la stiamo nascondendo. E se qualcuno s'azzarderà a venire di nuovo a casa nostra…Renoir sa il fatto suo! Devo andare Horace…domani sarò tutto il giorno a casa del generale per i preparativi per il suo rientro…".

"Va bene ma…".

Adeline sollevò la mano. Non dovevano dirsi altro…

" _O his heart was fill'd with joy that night, he could no longer stand…"._

Horace Garrat sussurrò la risposta…

" _Betsy, I'm that man; I am that faithful young man, whom once you thought was slain, now since we've met on Cloddy Banks, we'll never part again…"._

Era una vecchia ballata irlandese che gli aveva insegnato l'amico Elias Caine…

I soldati francesi non ne conoscevano il significato e così quello era diventato un canto sommesso e lieve che accompagnava le fughe e i sotterfugi per nascondersi.

Il segnale che si doveva stare attenti.

La porta si chiuse e Alain rimase fermo mentre gli occhi tentavano di abituarsi all'oscurità.

Poi d'istinto li chiuse gli occhi immaginandosi come poteva essere vissuto André nei mesi precedenti, quando lui stesso aveva compreso che l'amico stava perdendo la vista.

Vedere lei…

Non sarebbe mai riuscito a proteggerla e basta.

Li riaprì e scorse il profilo, nel buio e si stupì fosse sveglia.

"Oscar…".

"Non…non c'eri…" – sussurrò lei piano.

Dio, Alain si sorprese che lei l'avesse detto e in quell'affermazione un misto di paura e rabbia, per essere rimasta sola, che adesso, adesso era davvero difficile bastare a sé stessi, anche se lei lo aveva fatto probabilmente per tutta la vita.

"Sono uscito…l'oste mi ha chiesto di partecipare ad una…una specie di riunione! Perdonami…".

Scusarsi di non essere stato lì, anche se era stata lei a chiedergli di andarsene, furiosa con sé stessa per aver ceduto alla disperazione.

Alain smise di pensare e di chiedersi perché.

Lo fece ed in quel momento pensò che André così era vissuso e così era riuscito ad amarla, senza chiedersi perché, senza domandarsi come sarebbe riuscito ad amarla nonostante tutto.

"Una riunione?".

Il repentino cambio di discorso colmò l'imbarazzo della lontananza che difficilmente si sarebbe potuta colmare con la vicinanza.

Alain raccontò quello che aveva scoperto.

Le prepotenze dei nobili, soprattutto i militari.

Nel tono la rabbia che non lasciava scampo. Se avesse potuto li avrebbe impiccati tutti.

Lei l'ascoltò, in silenzio, come sempre. Da quando l'aveva conosciuta non era mai stata prodiga di parole, ma Alain era certo che nulla di ciò che stava dicendo le stesse sfuggendo.

Il silenzio li avvolse entrambi. Alain non riusciva ad avvicinarsi.

Ci pensò lei, come sempre, a tirare le somme, sorprendendolo ancora una volta, che dentro di sé non sapeva se l'avesse desiderato, sperato oppure temuto.

"Non ti ricorda nulla questa storia?" – chiese lieve come a concedergli solo il tempo per confermare ciò che lei pensava.

"Io…ecco…è troppo…pericoloso…" – si limitò a replicare Alain che raccolse l'affondo.

"E' tutto così simile…una storia simile alla tua…a quella di tanti altri…".

"No!".

"Sì invece…finchè le persone saranno considerate inferiori sarà sempre possibile per alcuni pensare di avere il potere di vita e di morte su chi non ha gli stessi diritti…".

"Che…".

Oscar si era seduta sul letto, le gambe raccolte, la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia, la mano destra aperta e chiusa lentamente per riacquistare la sensazione della forza perduta.

"Questi nobili sono come loro…".

"Loro…chi?" – replicò Alain nervosamente, ben sapendo di cosa entrambi stavano parlando.

"I demoni non si trovano solo a Saint Petersbourg, Alain, i demoni sono ovunque…ovunque ci siano uomini che pensano che tutto è dovuto…e ovunque ci sia anche un solo uomo che non possa pretendere di vivere la propria vita liberamente e lottare per la propria libertà…".

La mascella contratta, le dita chiuse a pugno, le unghie conficcate nei palmi…

"No, sono…" – tentò d'obiettare Alain. In fondo al cuore sapeva che lei aveva ragione.

"I demoni sono ovunque! Ormai l'ho imparato…e…se ci pensi…quel giovane…da quello che mi hai raccontato mi sembra di rivedere André…".

Alain l'osservava adesso.

La testa un poco reclinata sulle ginocchia, gli occhi aperti, un poco lucidi, lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé.

"Qualunque atto abbia commesso per incorrere nelle ire del generale…nessuno merita di vivere nascondendosi…e questa gente…ci ha accolto e ci ha nascosto…sta rischiando molto…".

"Cosa intendi dire Oscar, cosa stai cercando di dire?" – balbettò Alain che non riusciva a credere a ciò che stava ascoltando e soprattutto al tono delle parole, sommesso e sereno, dolorosamente in fuga verso eventi futuri, incerti, in cui non pareva annidarsi alcun timore.

"Sta dicendo che vorresti fare qualcosa per questa gente?".

Fu costretto ad avvicinarsi Alain.

Si sedette sul letto per osservare il viso.

"Perché non dovrei?" - sussurrò lei chiudendo la mano e stringendo le dita alla fasciatura.

"Tu…".

"Voglio dire…se potessimo fare qualcosa per la famiglia di cui mi hai parlato…per queste persone, tutte…e…sarebbe come se, in un certo modo, noi aiutassimo lui…sarebbe come aiutare André….certo…e so che lui sarebbe d'accordo…".

La volontà di André, come se lui fosse lì, per un istante rimase intrappolata in gola e la voce faticò ad uscire…

Lo sguardo fisso al vuoto avanti a sé e dentro di sé lontano, a cercare, fuori dalla stanza vuota, un appiglio, uno qualsiasi, attraverso cui scorgere un barlume di vita e di speranza.

Anche se non più nella direzione che aveva immaginato lei per sé stessa e per André.

Le parole uscirono sorrette da un filo di voce che si spezzò, soffocata da lacrime silenziose, dimesse, mentre Alain, a sua volta, rimase quasi senza parole.

Aveva creduto in quei lunghi giorni di averla persa.

Aveva temuto di non trovare più nulla del suo comandante, di ciò che lei era stata quando l'aveva conosciuta la prima volta.

La rivide mentre varcava la soglia della caserma.

Ricordò di averla osservata e di essere rimasto abbagliato dalla figura fiera e limpida, seppure impercettibilmente ripiegata su sé stessa.

Ricordò che anche lei li aveva guardati ad uno ad uno, i soldati. Lui aveva pensato fosse per sfidarli…

No, non era vero...

Quello era il loro nuovo comandante?

Gli parve di rivedere quella donna, il suo comandante, di fronte a sé.

Forse più stanca, piegata dal dolore, ma non arresa ad esso, lucidamente folle nell'idea di tirare fuori dai guai qualcuno, anche se neppure sapeva chi fosse.

"Vuoi dire che tu davvero vorresti aiutare quella famiglia, gente che nemmeno conosci?".

Oscar si voltò.

Alain l'intravide lo sguardo colmo d'infinita dolcezza, uno sguardo che raramente aveva intravisto.

Forse, l'unica volta, nel mattino del tredici luglio, lei e André divenuti compagni nella vita, uniti nello stesso futuro come s'erano immaginati tutti.

Nello sguardo una luce nuova che lui non era stato capace di definire.

Quella luce ora era di nuovo di fronte a sé, come forse solo il pensiero di aiutare qualcuno, anche se non era André, anche se neppure si sapeva chi fosse o come ci si sarebbe riusciti, sarebbe stato capace di smuovere e sollevare, restituendo anche se per poco, l'istinto di vivere.

"Alain ascolta…non dimenticarlo…non vivrò…a lungo…avevo promesso ad André che sarei andata via con lui…che avrei cercato di vivere la mia vita per quanto mi sarebbe stato concesso e questo perché così lui desiderava. Ne ero convinta e lo sono tuttora. Lui desiderava che fossi felice ed io desideravo la stessa cosa per lui. E non dimentico e non potrò mai farlo tutto ciò che mi ha insegnato. Il rispetto per le persone, il senso della giustizia…lo devo a lui se ho potuto vivere la mia vita in quel modo. Ora…lui non è con me…ma è come fosse assieme me. Qui…no, lui, lui sarà sempre con me…ed io sono certa che questa sarebbe stata anche una sua scelta…".

Alain ascoltava la voce, di nuovo calda, fluida, severa, ferma.

"Se potrò spendere quel che resta della mia vita per aiutare qualcun altro ad evitare di divenire l'ennesima vittima di quell'uomo e dei suoi sgherri, sarà come averlo fatto per lui, per André. Sarà come se io fossi riuscita ad aiutare lui che molto probabilmente ha sacrificato la sua vita per me, per non tradire me ed anche voi…".

La voce era limpida, non incerta…

"E' stato preso perché rivelasse cosa sapeva di me, di mio padre, di noi. Tu sai bene che André non avrebbe mai detto una sola parola su quello che era accaduto e proprio questo è stato la causa della sua morte. Allora…allora non credi che dovremmo comportarci come lui? Essere fedeli fino in fondo al suo sogno di una vita migliore, di un destino più giusto? Io non potrò più lottare per questo ma potrei…potremmo fare in modo che per altri sia possibile. Non saprei dirti con precisione come ma varrebbe la pena tentare. Forse quella giovane non è scomparsa per caso e di sicuro c'entrano i soldati del generale. I demoni sono ovunque Alain…dovresti saperlo anche tu. E se noi potessimo aiutare questa gente che ci sta nascondendo…quella giovane ed il suo fidanzato potrebbero essere felici…e…e allora…".

"Allora?".

"Tutto questo renderebbe meno doloroso il fatto che André non.." – non riusciva a dirlo – "Lui…lui sarebbe orgoglioso di una scelta simile, lo so, lo sento…se tu Alain non te la senti…".

"No…no…anch'io…anch'io vorrei fare qualcosa e sì…credo che André sarebbe fiero di una decisione simile…".

Nel buio intravide il caldo chiarore dei capelli. Dalla finestra nessuna luce, solo l'ombreggiato alone delle sparute lanterne accese, fuori, ad indicare un percorso certo, conosciuto solo da coloro per i quali era necessario conoscerlo.

La melodia s'inseguiva tra i vicoli stretti di fuori, lieve, dispersa, perché Limours non era Parigi ed il paese si assottigliava in fretta per perdersi nelle campagne buie e odorose di menta e camomilla.

Nel silenzio, entrambi si voltarono.

"Sono loro…" – sussurrò Alain - "Non conosco il significato delle parole, ma è un di canto con cui quelli comunicano gli spostamenti o si avvertono dei pericoli. E' così che ci hanno tenuti nascosti…".

"E' così che ci si nasconde dai demoni…" – sussurrò Oscar piano.

Un sorriso lieve…

"I demoni sono troppo impegnati a rincorrere le loro prede. Non si fermano ad ascoltare ciò che non comprendono. E' stato così a Parigi e sarà così anche qui...".

Irruppe il ricordo possente e soffocante del groviglio di esistenze avviluppate agli edifici diroccati, alle case signorili, ai giardini incolti ed agli orti dei conventi della città che avevano lasciato.

Ai tetti grigi che occultavano alcove calde e segrete…

"Potrebbero farcela…" – continuò Oscar piano.

"Come? Non hanno armi! Solo qualche moschetto per andare a caccia e coltelli per conciare le pelli e…".

"A Parigi il popolo ha tirato giù la Bastiglia in questo modo…" – obiettò lei – "I cannoni dei Soldati della Guardia hanno solo completato l'opera…".

Cinica…

"Sei impazzita?" – contestò Alain – "Non puoi…".

"No, non posso fare paragoni ma…Alain ascolta…la prima cosa da fare è conoscere quanti soldati si trovano nella casa del generale…conoscere l'avversario e la sua forza è il primo passo per mettere in piedi un'offensiva…e…un'altra cosa…se…se quella gente trovasse le armi…e se qualcuno insegnasse loro ad usarle…".

Alain l'ascoltava sempre più stupito. Non riusciva a crederci…

Una specie di rudimentale strategia militare, nonostante tutto ciò che lei aveva passato, il cuore inciso dal dolore forte, pieno, dilaniante, si dipanava netta, elaborata a favore di perfetti sconosciuti, disperati abitanti d'un paese altrettanto disperato.

Pazzia, incoscienza, disperazione…

Senso della giustizia…

Il viso s'avvicinò che lui non ci credeva che lei stesse parlando seriamente.

"Dove li troviamo i fucili? Non…non ci sono caserme, tranne quella delle guardie e anche lì immagino non ci saranno armi sufficienti…".

Alain replicò e dentro di sé pregò di non riuscire a convincerla.

E pregò e sperò che lei insistesse che potevano farcela.

I muscoli s'immobilizzarono, quasi il sangue si fermò, mentre Alain percepì anomale punzecchiature acuminate nel palmo delle mani e pensò che anche la testa avesse preso girare neanche fosse ubriaco davvero.

"In quella casa…".

Alain mandò giù. Il cuore quasi s'arrese, la testa prese a vorticare…

 _Che diavolo…_

Fu costretto a fissarla, dannazione, era così bella, nonostante fosse ripiegata su sé stessa. E lo sguardo di lei s'era assottigliato, quasi a tentare di catturare un ricordo talmente lontano d'apparire uno stupido sogno d'una stupida mocciosa.

"In quella casa…quella del generale…io ci sono stata…in passato…almeno due volte. La prima ero molto piccola e non ricordo molto. Mio padre mi ci portò anche quando ero più grande…quella volta…dovevo avere dodici o tredici anni…".

L'altro ascoltava e non capiva e…

"Il generale mostrò a mio padre la sua collezione di armi…pezzi d'epoca, poco adatti per essere usati e poi…poi ci accompagnò in un'altra stanza…ricordo che anche lì c'erano armi molto antiche, ma...c'erano anche fucili, munizioni, polvere da sparo, una specie di piccolo arsenale privato. Anche mio padre rimase sorpreso…".

"Vorresti dire che nella casa del generale potrebbero esserci delle armi...".

Il soldato era ridivenuto tale, perché il comandante era ridivenuta tale.

"Alain io visto quella stanza moltissimo tempo fa. Non posso sapere se il generale ha mantenuto quella scorta di armi. Ricordo che…rimasi sorpresa…m'era sembrato di scorgere un'altra porta...".

"Un'altra…" – la voce si perse.

"Sì...da una si entrava attraverso il corridoio dentro la casa. Una volta dentro la stanza…m'era parso di scorgere un'altra porta…ho immaginato che quella fosse una stanza d'angolo dell'edificio...".

"Un'altra porta...".

"Non riesco a ricordare esattamente dove…non lo ricordo…sarebbe necessario parlare con qualcuno che conosce quella casa per verificare se…".

Alain s'avvicinò e lei si ritrovò la faccia sulla faccia.

Gli occhi piantati addosso, lo sguardo che pareva quasi spogliarla per vedere da dove l'avesse tirato fuori quel dannato ricordo.

"So chi potrebbe farlo!" – sibilò quasi impazzito.

"Cosa…".

"C'è una persona che ci lavora in quella casa…e…se trovassimo le armi allora potremmo anche farcela…a tirare giù quel pallone gonfiato!".

Folle, invasato…

Alain era così vicino che poteva sentirla respirare.

E Oscar poteva leggere negli occhi dell'altro il segreto anelito della vendetta.

"Potremmo… _tirare giù!_?" – balbettò lei che tentò d'indietreggiare, istintivamente, ritrovandosi il viso di Alain di nuovo addosso, vicinissimo - "Cosa vuoi dire? Aspetta un momento…io ho solo detto che in questo modo potremmo sapere se ci sono armi sufficienti per quella gente…ma poi andrebbero…come dire…sì…si dovrebbero portare via e poi…credi che questi contadini le saprebbero usare? Sai che non è facile imparare ad usare un fucile…i soldati lo fanno di mestiere, sono stati addestrati…".

"I soldati del pallone gonfiato non sono numerosi e finora hanno dimostrato solo una spietata ferocia! Il che non vuol dire che siano così furbi d'accorgersi se gli porteremo via i fucili da sotto il naso!" – prese a contestare Alain, la faccia sulla faccia di lei, mentre osservava gli occhi e non c'era verso di staccarsi.

Intensa paura dell'ignoto che rende viva la carne e i sensi e…

E lui avrebbe voluto baciarla, ch'era tornata, lei, il suo comandante.

Averla, com'era un tempo…

Viva, pazza e cauta al tempo stesso, un groviglio di contraddizioni rivoluzionarie e reazionarie al tempo stesso.

"Lo farò io! Glielo spiegherò a quei dannati bifolchi ignoranti come si carica una baionetta e quelli che lo sanno già fare lo insegneranno ai meno esperti…" – prese a pianificare Alain.

"La mira Alain…" – obiettò l'altra quasi senza respiro.

"Prendere la mira? Hanno abolito il divieto di cacciare nelle tenute dei nobili…vorrà dire che ci eserciteremo a sparare a…".

Lo sguardo di Alain si piantò su quello di lei: "Lepri e fagiani!".

Oscar arretrò ancora accorgendosi che l'altro s'era fatto troppo vicino.

Obiettò qualcos'altro, doveva farlo, forse più per rimarcare la distanza tra loro che non per affossare l'entusiamo dell'altro.

Il sangue aveva preso a sollevarsi assieme al tremore dei sensi…

Che stava accadendo?

"Alain…qui non siamo a Parigi…non ci sono gli amici di Bernard né la gente che sfila per le strade, a migliaia! Siamo in un piccolo paese di gente semplice…coinvolgere queste persone in un'impresa così rischiosa...ricordati che per fare presto è necessario andare piano…".

"Io…io credo che non ci sia più molto tempo. Questa gente è esasperata e con o senza di noi presto si ribellerà. Noi non possiamo fare altro che assecondare la loro volontà e fare in modo che non si facciano ammazzare inutilmente!".

"Va bene…ma…".

"L'hai detto tu stessa no?! Forse potremo anche riuscire a salvare quell'uomo ch'è ai ferri corti con Bouillé e ch'è costretto a stare lontano dal paese…".

"Come me del resto…" – sentenziò Oscar, sospirando - "Alain, non potrò esserti di grande aiuto. Se i soldati di Bouillè mi vedessero in giro – e loro sanno chi sono – sarebbe la fine per tutti quelli che mi stanno intorno. Io sono un pericolo…".

"No…non se ne parla…tu non devi uscire da qui! Non ho parlato a nessuno di te e solo il locandiere sa di noi…".

Le parole si persero…

L'accezione _amanti_ rimbombava e mescolava il sangue.

"Dirò…dirò che la cosa era risaputa in caserma…" – sibilò Alain.

Ogni pezzo stava andando al suo posto. S'intendevano alla perfezione…

Se lo dissero senza dirlo.

Alain tornò ad avvicinarsi, nel buio, mentre il corpo dell'altra era arretrato appoggiandosi alla parete.

Nel buio lei ascoltava il respiro e sapeva che lui la stava guardando, ammirato, stranito, incredulo.

"Non parlerò di te a nessuno…la farò passare per mia questa informazione…ti spiace?".

"Alain…non dire schiocchezze! Che vuoi che m'importi! Semmai sarebbe inverosimile venisse da me. Piuttosto se riusciranno a trovare i fucili sarà necessario portarli via prima che i soldati se ne accorgano, per insegnare a quella gente ad usarli…ci vorranno settimane…".

Oscar si zittì.

"E' una pazzia…Dio…è una pazzia…quella gente si farà ammazzare…le rivolte dei contadini sono sempre finite nel sangue…".

La smania di sollevare la gente dall'oppessione del tiranno…

Come una nave in balia della tempesta…

Sarebbe naufragata in un istante, andando a cozzare con gli scogli nascosti, quelli che la Storia aveva sempre fatto affiorare, insidiosi e malefici, al cospetto di quelli che osano sfidare il destino e gli dei.

"Di che stai parlando?".

"Non possiamo rischiare Alain…quelli sono contadini…".

"E' vero…ma i soldati non sono tanti…".

"La rivolta ne farà arrivare di più, non capisci?! Non possiamo pensare solo agli sgherri di Bouillé…forse…non l'avevo considerato…".

Il respiro s'impigliò, il corpo si contrasse lievemente, arretrando, fiaccato dall'ennesimo colpo di tosse.

L'iniziale entusiasmo era scivolato nel dubbio che quel piano fosse solo un dannato colpo di testa indotto dal desiderio di vendetta che poteva diventare una carneficina.

"Io voglio provare…" sibilò Alain – "E so che anche tu sei d'accordo…cercherò di esser cauto. Ma non posso tenere per me una simile informazione. Quella gente è disperata…tenterà ugualmente…tanto vale…".

Oscar non rispose.

Alain comprese che lei era arrivata al limite.

"Adesso dormi…sei rimasta sveglia…".

Silenzio…

"Non eri tornato…" – la motivazione uscì, di nuovo. La stessa…

Alain si contrasse, si diede del pazzo.

Era solo disperazione quella che l'induceva a parlare così.

Lei era sempre bastata a sé stessa, poi aveva incontrato André finalmente e poi lo aveva perso.

Era solo disperazione…

"Io resto qui" – si limitò a dire Alain ritraendosi un poco e distendendosi – "Sono stanco e adesso non potrei fare nulla…".

Nemmeno a lei sfuggì l'affermazione di Alain.

Anche lei era stanca.

Il tempo aveva preso a correre velocemente. Ma poi lo si doveva imparare a muovere, il tempo, che la smania della vendetta non finisse per travolgere tutto e tutti.

E poi…

Il comune intento aveva sciolto un poco la resistenza, intaccato il muro di rabbia e di dolore.

Oscar scivolò giù tirandosi addosso la coperta ruvida, mentre la gola si riempiva del sentore minerale del sangue.

Alain rimase lì, le palpebre pesanti e nella testa la voce di lei che pareva essere tornata di nuovo calda, fluida, severa, ferma.

" _Dov'è André, nanny?"._

 _L'altra affacendata a spiumare una gallina, non risponde._

 _Ti attacchi al grembiule tirandolo un poco._

" _Nanny, dov'è André?"._

 _Lo chiedi ancora…_

 _Ti sei svegliata questa mattina, l'hai cercato, ma non l'hai trovato da nessuna parte._

 _In silenzio hai aperto tutte le porte della casa, insolitamente silenziosa, vuota. Non l'hai visto, non hai incontrato nessuno, nemmeno un servitore._

 _La casa è luminosa e fredda._

 _I rumori ovattati, lontani, dispersi, come se tutto fosse avvolto da una coltre immobile…_

 _Solo la tenue luce del giorno che filtra dalle finestre disegnando squadrati riquadri sul marmo, sul legno, solo da quella capisci che è giorno e allora non è possibile che lui sia sparito._

 _Dev'essere da qualche parte._

" _Se n'è andato…"._

 _Nanny si volta, te lo dice con un sorriso…_

 _Come fa, come fa a sorridere così mentre dice che André non c'è e che se n'è andato?_

 _Non capisci…_

 _Hai paura adesso._

" _Andato? Dov'è andato? Dovevamo…dovevamo vederci…"._

 _Glielo chiedi ma le parole…_

 _Escono dalla bocca ma non riesci ad ascoltare la tua voce._

 _Nanny si volta e non ti guarda più._

 _Devi chiederle dov'è André ma non…_

 _Non respiri…_

 _Ti sembra di soffocare._

 _Devi uscire…in giardino…_

 _Forse André è là fuori…_

 _Se lo trovi gliele canti, davvero, stavolta. Sparire così, senz'avvertire, senza salutare…_

 _Non t'ha detto niente! Stupido!_

 _Fuori…_

 _I passi sulla ghiaia…_

 _Cammini…_

 _Stai camminando ma non senti nulla. Né i passi sulla ghiaia, né la sua voce._

 _Corri allora e ti sembra d'esser sempre nello stesso posto, immobile…_

 _No, non sento la tua voce. E' tutto uguale intorno a te: la fontana, i vialetti ordinati, laggiù la scuderia…_

 _Poco più giù ancora il filare di quercie…_

 _Nevicava quel giorno, lo ricordi?_

 _André, sì, proprio lui, ti aveva chiesto di tacere, di non parlare, che amarsi per compassione e di riflesso al timore di perdersi per André non era abbastanza._

 _Nemmeno per te, adesso lo sai._

 _Devi dirglielo che si sbagliava._

 _Che tu non lo ami perché hai paura di perderlo._

 _Devi trovarlo…_

 _André, dove sei?_

 _Il cuore ti esce dal petto. Ci sono dei soldati là, accanto alla scuderia._

 _Dio…_

" _Soldato Lasalle…ma…"._

 _T'avvicini, stavolta ci riesci._

 _Li guardi, Gerard Lasalle sembra sereno. Anche gli altri…_

 _Ti sorridono quei dannati…_

 _Dove sei André?_

 _Eppure gliel'avevi detto che oggi sareste dovuti andare a caccia di rane!_

 _Che ci fanno i soldati qui?_

 _Li riconosci, sono tornati. Allora non è vero che…_

" _Dov'è André?"._

 _Lo chiedi, almeno tenti di farlo ma la voce, la tua voce, non la senti più, di nuovo._

 _Eppure quelli devono averti sentito perché…_

 _Negano. Gli sguardi s'assottigliano di rassegnata commiserazione._

" _Comandante…ma lo sapete già!"._

" _Cosa? Che dovrei sapere?"._

 _Il cuore accelera, il calore prende a ribollire sulla pelle accaldata e stanca._

" _Se n'è andato…"._

 _La risposta corale e sommessa…_

" _No…"._

" _André…se n'è andato…è accaduto quando voi non c'eravate…"._

" _Non è vero…"._

 _Neghi, con tutta te stessa. Il respiro si contorce, implode…_

 _Respira…_

 _E' solo un sogno…non è vero…_

 _Respira..._

 _Una folla immensa ti trascina via..._

 _Devi passare, Dio, devi trovarlo..._

 _Dove sei?_

 _Dove sei André?_

"André…".

Gli occhi sbarrati, aperti al soffitto, il corpo immobile, disteso, rigido, infuocato dalla rabbia e dalla febbre…

La voce non esce imprigionata dall'arsura e dalla disperazione.

Oscar si riebbe.

Le palpebre sbattute una due tre volte per dirsi ch'era tutto un sogno. Il respiro troncato dall'evidenza che no, tutto era realtà.

"Respira…".

La voce accanto, lieve e calda.

"Respira…hai solo sognato…".

La voce di Alain accompagnò il respiro riportandola alla realtà, dolcemente, che lei non rischiasse di cadere nel vuoto della disperazione.

"Sono qui…".

Sussurro lieve, il corpo disteso e vicino.

Voltò piano il viso a destra, si ritrovò gli occhi castani, morbidi, lievi, accoglienti e sicuri.

L'altro non pareva stupito, né preoccupato, semplicemente intenzionato a restare lì, accanto a lei.

"E' quasi l'alba…non volevo lasciarti sola nel caso ti fossi svegliata…".

"Non era necessario che restassi…".

Una scusa abbozzata…

"Va bene…" – rispose piano lui, sorridendo come fosse tutto ovvio ciò che stava accadendo.

L'accondiscendenza prese ad irritarla e ad avvolgerla al tempo stesso.

L'altro rimase in silenzio ascoltando il respiro che s'acquietava.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi: "Non è necessario che tu…".

"Ho capito…va bene…" – la voce diveniva dannatamente calma, suadente, intensa.

"Alain…non dire sempre va bene!".

"Va bene!" – rispose l'altro costringendola a riaprire gli occhi per comprendere quale fosse la ragione di quella sorta di presa in giro.

"Andrai da quella gente?".

"Certo…".

"Starai attento?".

"Certo…".

"Alain ma che ti prende? Smettila!".

"Va bene!".

Fece per aprire la bocca un'altra volta per replicare all'insulso scambio di battute.

Gli occhi rimasero lì, fissi, Alain disteso, la testa appoggiata al palmo sinistro, il gomito puntato al pagliericcio e lei caparbiamente avvolta nella ruvida coperta odorosa di lana conciata male.

Non riuscì ad arretrare a sottrarsi, non seppe farlo o non volle farlo.

L'istante impercettibile venne colmato, come lo spazio altrettanto esiguo, da un contatto lieve e morbido, per nulla imposto, che obbligò tutte e due a chiudere gli occhi per assaggiarlo e viverlo, infinitesimo e umido e…

Le labbra s'imposero di nuovo toccando quelle di lei, intuendo l'incedere caldo e furtivo del desiderio che cresceva ed imponeva di non fermarsi ed ottenere di più, che non c'era dissenso dall'altra parte, né stupore, né rabbia.

La bocca si schiuse sulla bocca insinuando la ricerca lieve della lingua ed il corpo s'impose protraendosi su quello di lei, la mano destra a scostare i capelli per cercare la pelle, la fronte, la tempia, l'orecchio…

Le dita sapientemente lievi come accarezzassero velluto…

I polpastrelli pigiarono un poco massaggiando l'incavo che correva giù all'arteria del collo, pelle morbida e chiusa, difficile da raggiungere eppure subdolamente sensibile, al punto che le dita lì si soffermarono insistendo, prendendo ad accarezzare, all'unisono con le labbra che accarezzavano la bocca e le labbra e la lingua, spingendosi ancora, ancora oltre, mentre il corpo avanzava anch'esso sospinto da una forza incosciente, ancestrale, impossibile da fermare.

Non voleva lasciare la bocca, voleva il respiro, voleva la sua voce, che se le avesse permesso di parlare tutto si sarebbe disgregato, incerendosi…

L'avidità è brutta bestia, feroce…

La destra abbandonò il viso, aprendosi, poggiandosi sul collo e scivolando giù verso la clavicola, alla spalla, combattendo contro la stoffa ruvida della camicia un poco aperta.

Le tempie battevano inghiottendo i rumori, persino il respiro di lei e sì che s'era imposto di ascoltarlo, perché solo così avrebbe avuto certezza di non ferirla e di concederle d'essere lei a scegliere di amare ancora, nonostante il dolore, nonostante la disperazione, nonostante lui non fosse…

L'altro.

Un respiro più fondo inebriò i sensi, riverberandosi attraverso i muscoli e quasi il sangue prese a ribollire, apparendogli impossibile stesse accadendo davvero che lei fosse lì e non si sottraesse e…

La destra si aprì per appoggiarsi al seno…

Senza incertezza…

Il polso si ritrovò bloccato dalla mano di lei che l'aveva afferrato e l'aveva stretto e staccato da sé mentre respirava a fatica, gli occhi chiusi, il corpo insolitamente proteso ma incapace di cedere.

"No…" – sussurrò piano – "Non posso…".

Silenzio…

Respiri veloci e fondi…

Alain s'appoggiò al corpo di lei, la fronte toccò la fronte.

"Va bene…" – rispose piano con un mezzo sorriso – "Lo so…".

Le dita strette al polso allentarono la presa solo un poco e scivolarono sul palmo della mano di Alain intrecciandosi alle sue dita.

"Non…"- balbettò di nuovo.

"Non dire niente…io…io sono qui…vorrei che lo sapessi…".

"Va bene…" – fu lei ad accettare in quel momento.

"E volevo anche dirti che…".

Oscar fu costretta ad aprire gli occhi, a guardarlo.

"Sei molto bella…".

Gli occhi s'assottigliarono a domandare la ragione della sorprendente considerazione.

"Lo so…" – Alain tirà un respiro fondo – "Non c'entra nulla con quello che sta accadendo attorno a noi…ma volevo dirtelo. Volevo farlo e basta…".

Alain si sollevò velocemente. Si passò una mano tra i capelli per scrollarsi di dosso l'inconcepibile cedimento a cui s'era abbandonato.

Non era da lui. Non con lei, lei che non era sua e che era dell'altro anche se l'altro non c'era più.

 _Dannazione…_

Pochi passi. Nemmeno il tempo di replicare, non gl'interessava quello che lei avesse avuto da dire.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

"Sì…dannazione…sei bella…" – sibilò a denti stretti.

I passi pesanti…

La luce chiara dell'alba…

"Non posso…".

 _28 agosto 1789, foresta di Limours, prima dell'alba…_

" _Nonna…dov'è…Oscar?"._

 _Cavolo…hai sbagliato…adesso ti sgrida…_

" _Volevo dire…Mademoiselle Oscar…"._

" _Nonna..."._

 _I tizzoni rimestati con cura nel camino…_

" _Se n'è andata…"._

 _Nemmeno si volta…_

 _Il caldo del fuoco ti raggiunge e devi scansarti mentre braci ribelli scivolano giù esalando l'ultimo bagliore per lasciarsi morire sul pavimento freddo._

" _Se n'è andata…" - ripete nanny._

" _Cosa? Ma nonna noi dobbiamo…"._

 _Nanny si alza, si pulisce la mani nel grembuile, nella grande cucina, immersa nei rumori tiepidi e dolci del mattino._

 _Sei solo._

 _Non respiri quasi._

 _La luce abbaglia ma tu non sei qui, nemmeno qui, e sì che appena sveglio ti sei messo a cercarla. Volevi vederla per dirle che…_

 _Corri fuori…_

 _I corridoi sono inondati di luce. Le stanze si susseguono, le porte chiuse, tra poco arriverà il suo precettore e lei sarà impegnata con lui._

 _Dov'è andata?_

 _Oscar…_

 _Fuori è tutto limpidamente fermo, statico…_

 _La rabbia ti assale…_

 _Dove diavolo s'è cacciata?_

 _La chiami, la voce è imprigionata e…_

 _Dio, dove sei?_

 _Oscar…_

 _Da lontano, osservi una folla immensa..._

 _Non senti nessuna voce, è strano, tutti stanno in silenzio e ti guardano e poi guardano oltre…_

 _E tu non riesci a vederla…_

 _Dove sei?_

 _Oscar…_

"Oscar…".

Il petto chiuso, soffocato, il respiro tranciato dal suono della propria voce che perforò i sensi, il nome, ripetuto di nuovo stretto tra i denti.

André spalancò gli occhi e si svegliò all'improvviso, invocando il nome che si perse nel silenzio della campagna fitta ed abbandonata.

Dovette tirarsi su perché gli parve davvero di soffocare, mentre addomesticava l'aria e la forzava a restare lì, dentro i polmoni. La mano passò tra i capelli. Si massaggiò il viso, la barba di giorni punse le dita.

 _Dio…_

Era la prima volta che la sognava. Solo l'essenza di lei, che nemmeno in sogno era riuscito a vederla…

Che voleva dire?

Era questo allora che sarebbe accaduto?

Rivederla solo in sogno?

Anzi no, peggio!

Cercarla, persino in sogno e non riuscire a trovarla nemmeno lì?

E se l'avesse vista, lei sarebbe stata sua solo lì, dentro il tempo che non scorre, avvolto dalla nebbia del sonno?

Incubo da cui mai lui si sarebbe liberato.

Sorrise tra sé, cinico.

Sì, che fosse così, dannazione.

Lei sarebbe divenuta il proprio incubo, lei non avrebbe mai smesso di tormentarlo, ma almeno così sarebbe stata sua e lui l'avrebbe avuta per sé.

Come riuscire ad addomesticare i sogni?

Non ci aveva mai pensato…

"Oscar…" – ripetè il nome.

Un respiro più fondo, nell'angoletto opposto della casupola, gli fece intendere che Carmilla si stava svegliando.

Provò ad alzarsi.

Le costole dolevano, gli serviva aria, era la prima volta che desiderava farlo da quando Adeline e sua figlia lo avevano nascosto in quel luogo.

Attorno solo il silenzio profumato dai sentori aspri della foresta, il verso di qualche rapace notturno che s'attardava, le fronde degli alberi agitate dal vento tiepido.

Era la fine di agosto.

L'aroma intenso e struggente penetrò nelle narici attraversando la mente, il tempo, infilandosi dannato nei ricordi delle estati che avevano visto tramontare assieme in cima alla collina di Arras.

No, peggio…

Il sentore gli rammentava lei, l'odore della fine dell'estate, il caldo sfatto, l'aria più tiepida, le corteccie ruvide.

Le mani, su in alto, l'avevano sfiorata la ruvida quercia e poi avevano stretto i polsi che s'erano lasciati stringere…

Era scivolato su di lei…

L'estasi dell'affondo…

L'orrore del calore che aveva disfatto tutto.

 _Chissà se ha sofferto, se ha capito ciò che stava accadendo?_

 _Come farai senza di lei?_

 _Se l'avessi portata via da quel posto, forse…_

 _Nulla ha più senso._

 _Ormai è tardi. E' bastato un attimo per annientare le vostre vite…_

 _Te ne sei andato senza di lei. Non dovevi…_

 _Un giorno…_

 _E' trascorso un altro giorno._

 _Che farai domani?_

 _Dovrai andartene. Dovrai tornare a Parigi, per dirlo a suo padre._

 _E poi, che farai dopo?_

 _Ci sarà un altro giorno da vivere senza di lei._

 _Non hai scampo…_

 _Ovunque andrai lei sarà con te, ma non sarà lì, vicino a te._

André tirò un lungo sospiro.

Quanto sarebbe durata quell'agonia?

Lei sarebbe tornata magari senza guardarlo, avrebbe guidato la mano, gli avrebbe chiesto di toccarla, sfiorarla.

 _Dio…_

 _Non voglio dimenticare il suo viso, non voglio scordarmi del suo odore…_

 _Il suo respiro mentre respira te._

Il palmo della mano al viso…

Aspirò piano per ritrovarci il sentore della pelle, del sesso, dell'orgasmo, lieve e soffocato…

"Era molto bella?".

La domanda lo fece sussultare.

Lo sguardo si ritrovò su Carmilla ch'era uscita e s'era seduta accanto a lui, stropicciandosi gli occhi, su'una cassa poco fuori, seminascosta da edera, erbacce, menta, sparuti fiordalisi inceneriti dal sole.

"Era bella? Quella donna di cui mi ha parlato mia madre. Non è forse la stessa che comandava i Soldati della Guardia e che voi avete servito per tanti anni? Una donna soldato…".

Gli occhi l'interrogarono mentre l'altro si zittì.

André rimase in silenzio.

Non gli pareva vero di dover parlare di lei, descrivendola…

Non gli pareva vero di non riuscire neppure a pronunciarlo il suo nome.

"L'amo…".

Risposta sorprendente…

Carmilla s'irrigidì. Una risposta così diretta e tranciante non se l'aspettava neppure lei ch'era giovane, ingenua ed era effettivamente la prima volta che…

Le mani strinsero la stoffa della sottana, torcendola nervosamente.

"L'amavi…" – tentò di precisare l'altra mordendosi il labbro.

Tutti conoscevano la differenza tra presente e passato.

"No! L'amo! E' diverso!".

"Ma lei…".

"L'amerò sempre…e sì…sì lei è…è bella… potrebbe trafiggerti anche solo con uno sguardo ma quando sorride…sì, lei è molto bella…".

Non aveva pronunciato il suo nome.

Non c'era riuscito.

L'altra osservò il profilo.

La barba ormai lunga nascondeva in parte i lineamenti dell'uomo, così diverso da tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto.

E la mente pareva lontana dal luogo dove ora si trovavano.

"Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla…ma lei…lei non è più qui!".

S'impose d'esser dura perché non aveva senso nascondere o negare la realtà.

"E invece voi…voi siete vivo. Tu sei vivo! Ti prego…non so dirti perché sei ancora vivo ma…ci sarà un motivo. Sono felice di averti incontrato e se lo vorrai resterò con te, non ti lascerò…non ti abbandonerò e proverò….sì…ci proverò a renderti felice…".

Concetto strano quello della felicità.

André non pensava alla propria felicità. Non l'aveva mai fatto in tutta la sua vita, troppo impegnato ad amare _lei_ , a vivere _lei,_ fin dove _lei_ glielo aveva consentito.

Non si era ribellato al rifiuto di _lei,_ pensando che così non sarebbe mai stato felice.

Si era ribellato perché aveva temuto di poterlo essere _anche_ lontano da lei e questo lo aveva spaventato, sì, molto più che non esserlo.

Che assurdità!

Adesso era tutto diverso.

Si voltò ad osservare la giovane. Carmilla, incapace di sostenere quello dell'altro, volse lo sguardo verso la coltre di arbusti fitti che proteggeva il capanno dalla vista. Cercando chissà quale appiglio per parlare…

"Credetemi…credimi…non voglio essere lei…io sono qui adesso e…".

Senza neppure aver compreso come e quando, s'era innamorata di lui.

Scambiandoci che poche parole, spesso di rabbia.

S'era dovuta accontentare di osservarlo in silenzio, senza che lui la vedesse e aveva avuto il tempo di studiare il viso, i lineamenti, il dolore racchiuso nel respiro leggero che ascoltava di notte, come aveva ascoltato le lacrime silenziose e mille volte avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo per dirgli che non era solo.

Per assurdo quel dolore era l'unico tramite che le aveva consentito di stargli accanto.

Non voleva consolarlo però.

Voleva amarlo…

"Vorresti…baciarmi?" – chiese Carmilla, d'impeto, sorprendendosi quasi lei stessa e sorprendendo lui questa volta.

"Cosa? Tu…hai ascoltato…".

André si ficcò sul viso dell'altra. Era giovane, sfacciata…

L'altra gli si parò davanti alzandosi in piedi.

Aveva fretta…

Aveva fretta di vivere e voleva che anche lui assaggiasse di nuovo il senso della vita, il desiderio, che se era vero quello che aveva raccontato la madre…

Se era vero che quell'uomo si sarebbe fatto ammazzare pur di proteggere una donna morta e la sua famiglia, allora doveva essere pazzo, sì, dannatamente pazzo.

E avrebbe potuto essere abbastanza pazzo che l'avrebbe baciata lì…

Almeno quello.

Lo sguardo lontano…

André non riuscì a restare distante. Allungò la mano per afferrare quella dell'altra. Era magra.

Le dita scorsero sulle nocche asciutte, la pelle era liscia, tesa, sottile.

Aveva delle belle mani, le dita lunghe, mobili, sorprendentemente morbide per essere così magre.

Le strinse: "Non è così semplice…".

Una scusa inutile…

"Non ho detto che devi amarmi…lo so che non funziona così…che non è semplice…mi basta solo un bacio…".

André sorrise. Gli veniva da ridere, davvero…

Che strani voli compie il destino.

"Un bacio?".

L'altra annuì…

"Davvero vorresti…".

Ripetè la domanda, sussurrata, quasi la facesse a sé stesso.

Carmilla annuì di nuovo. Nessun sorriso, gli occhi erano fessure chiare inghiottite dall'ansia.

Non pareva felice, solo immensamente concentrata sulla propria richiesta.

Curiosità, sfida, dubbio…

André si alzò di scatto. Era più alto e l'altra se lo ritrovò davanti, incombente, il torace ad ostruire la visuale.

Carmilla era più bassa e per un istante rimase lì incapace di sollevare gli occhi, che avrebbe dovuto farlo se voleva che lui…

Non fu necessario. Una mano sotto il mento, le dita leggermente strette a contenere il viso e l'altra mano dietro la schiena, mentre si sentì sollevare quasi, da terra, e nell'istante il cuore perse un battito mentre le labbra scivolavano su quelle l'uomo e lei ascoltava l'incedere della bocca, prima lieve, poi via via più intenso, quasi…

Drammatico.

Fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi aggrappandosi al corpo dell'altro, nemmeno sapeva bene se per stringersi ad esso o respingerlo…

Intensamente chiusa lì, quasi smise di respirare e per poco la testa prese a girare.

Le labbra aperte, la lingua spinta a cercare il lieve umore della bocca…

La stretta si fece intensa, quasi soffocante.

Un'esitazione…

No…

André si voltò assieme a lei spingendola contro le assi della baracca, per tenerla lì, la bocca sulla bocca, mentre le mani erano imprigionate nelle mani.

Inebriante s'insinuò la sensazione che anche lui alla fine era libero di fare ciò che voleva e che non avrebbe mai smesso di amarla e che era vivo e doveva vivere…

Pazzo e dannato…

La voleva vivere fino in fondo la sua pazzia che non aveva altre vite oltre quella…

"Monsieur…" – gemette l'altra staccandosi un istante, mentre André percepiva il corpo irrigidirsi e tentare di sottrarsi.

Non replicò nulla mantenendosi su di lei, seppure allentando la presa dei polsi. Poi riaprì gli occhi e la vide, incrociando gli occhi dell'altra un poco spaventati.

Era quello che voleva, spaventarla.

Non c'erano molti sistemi per convincere una giovane che un bacio non è nulla…

Il respiro affannato di Carmilla lo convinse a staccarsi completamente.

L'altra lo guardò, qualche istante, poi abbassò lo sguardo. Le labbra s'inarcarono leggermente, mentre le lacrime erano trattenute a stento…

"Mi spiace…" – disse piano André passandole una mano tra i capelli, per liberare il viso.

L'altra gli sgusciò da sotto il braccio appoggiato al muro.

Tentò di rientrare.

André l'afferrò di nuovo, stringendo il braccio, forte stavolta, e quasi le fece male.

Carmilla s'immobilizò.

André fermo ad ascoltare il battito del cuore che s'innalzava, mentre le dita della sinistra scorrevano lungo le assi corrose della catapecchia, a tratti solleticate dai rampicanti insinuati tra le fessure.

Un pugno tirato al legno…

"Perché?".

Di nuovo la stessa dannata domanda.

Nell'altro del dio Vulcano, la mano di Oscar aveva stretto la sua.

Non avevano parlato, non s'erano detti nulla. S'erano avvicinati e basta.

La bocca nella bocca, incapaci di staccarsi…

Di più, ancora di più, mentre il respiro allargava i sensi e li trascinava via e…

Se lo ricordava…

I passi veloci verso il nuovo rifugio, la porta chiusa alle spalle, lontano da tutto.

Lei si voltava, l'abbracciava, lo baciava di nuovo, morbidamente addosso…

Lui la sollevava su, solo un poco, per entrare e colmare di sé il ventre umido…

Disperso nel suo respiro, i corpi s'erano toccati comprimendosi, ondeggiandosi, scivolandosi addosso, giù all'unisono, nella stessa voragine.

Un altro pugno tirato al legno…

"Perché…".

Lacrime soffocate, mentre André prese a ridere, disperatamente folle.

Prese a negare con la testa, addosso al corpo dell'altra…

"Ho amato per tutta la mia vita, come un folle ho amato un'unica persona. Non posso dirti che significa amare perché io ho amato con tutto me stesso non solo con gli occhi o la bocca o…".

Chiuse gli occhi…

"Amare è divenire ogni istante, rubare sguardi ogni istante, godere d'un respiro ogni istante, chiudere gli occhi ed attendere che i corpi si sfiorino…istante dopo istante…amare…non s'imprigiona in un bacio solo o in un solo sogno…".

Un respiro fondo, si staccò un poco, ebbro della follia del proprio amore.

"Amare lei…m'ha trascinato con sé per anni e anni…sono talmente colmo di quell'amore che…non potrei pensare o fare altro che amare lei. Ti renderei solamente infelice. Non potrei mai darti ciò che meriti e con un bacio non si risolve nulla…e…ti sembrerà assurdo nemmeno con uno sguardo né col cuore che batte…forte o piano…non importa. L'amore è altro. Lo so che si prova ad amare senza essere amati…per tutta la vita è stato così…è una sofferenza atroce ed infinita. Tu non meriti di provarla e io non potrei mai riservarti una simile vita…nemmeno se tu cercassi semplicemente di aiutarmi…soffriresti inutilmente…".

Si staccò piano André.

Il riverbero della vita semplice d'una giovane ancora acerba e desiderosa di vivere aveva lambito i muscoli.

Quel sentore era diverso, non era abbastanza.

Era assurdo.

Si staccò e rientrò nella catapecchia.

Carmilla sentì le ginocchia cedere e si ritrovò a scivolare giù, seduta sulla cassa, le mani congiunte in grembo, lo sguardo lontano.

Forse non se l'era immaginato che il suo primo bacio sarebbe stato così.

L'aveva capito anche lei che quel bacio era stato dato ad un'altra persona.

 _Chissà com'era quella donna?_

 _Se solo avessi potuto vederla almeno una volta…_

 _Forse lo capiresti perchè…_

 _Forse riusciresti a togliergliela dalla testa…_

Il bacio galleggiava sulle labbra, lo sguardo sbarrato, il corpo dilaniato che Carmilla aveva avuto paura mentre era stretta, chiusa tra le braccia di André.

Imprigionata…

Così s'era sentita e quello che le era balzato in testa era stato di fuggire via, che non era così certa di poter competere con quella donna.

Anche se quella non c'era più.

No, non com quella donna, ma con quell'amore così disperatamente assoluto.

Poi s'era pentita subito dei malsani dubbi, Carmilla.

Aveva pianto, gridato. Aveva quasi tentato di mollare un ceffone al fratello quella notte, quando renoir s'era presentato al capanno, sulle labbra l'ordine della madre Adeline di riportare la figlia a casa.

Non era più il caso che la giovane restasse lì.

Carmilla voleva restare con André, non poteva lasciarlo solo, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Perché?".

Le mani strette alla stoffa della sottana, il corpo impietrito…

"Non lo so…maman mi ha detto di riportarti a casa…qui non puoi più restare…" – aveva replicato Renoir.

"Perché?".

Il fratello aveva strabuzzato gli occhi passandosi nervosamente le mani tra i capelli rossi e lisci. "Maman non me l'ha detto…forse è per via di quella giovane…Marthe…".

"Marthe? Che le è successo?".

Carmilla non poteva crederci…

S'erano viste con l'amica solo pochi giorni prima. Carmilla l'aveva vista andare via, perché Marthe sarebbe tornata a Bonnelles.

"Che…".

Renoir li aveva guardati entrambi, Carmilla e André, tentando di spiegare.

"Marthe era sparita…dall'altro ieri nessuno l'ha più vista e poi…".

Carmilla era sbiancata.

"Poi è tornata però…" – s'era affrettato a spiegare Renoir .

"Sta bene?".

Negò il fratello.

"Io non l'ho vista ma dicono che sta male…forse…".

Carmilla corse alla mano di André, l'afferrò, la strinse forte.

I demoni sono ovunque…

Non è necessario scomodare i vicoli e i tetti di Parigi.

"Che le è accaduto?" – aveva chiesto André.

"Non parla…non ha aperto bocca da quando è tornata. Molti in paese dicono che sono stati i soldati. E quelli se ne vanno in giro e ridono…e non negano se qualcuno glielo rinfaccia. Sono stati loro…forse è stata presa…con la forza…".

Renoir s'intromise afferrando Carmilla per il braccio, staccandola dall'altro.

"Sono tutti terrorizzati…maman è preoccupata e così mi ha detto di venirti a prendere per riportarti a casa. Ha paura che ti possa accadere la stessa cosa. Magari a casa non avranno coraggio di venire oppure se ci sarò io…".

Carmilla s'era stretta lo scialle addosso: "Andrò subito da lei…a me lo dirà che le è accaduto ma André…non può restare qui, da solo. Non è ancora guarito…".

"Non preoccuparti! Se tua madre ha deciso che devi tornare è bene che tu lei dia retta…avrà le sue ragioni…" – obiettò André. I pensieri avevano preso a vorticare. Lo scenario pareva quello d'una tempesta già vista, che s'annuncia da lontano, ti viene incontro e tu non puoi sfuggirle.

L'unico dubbio è quanto essa sarà violenta e capace d'annietare ogni respiro.

"No…non ti lascio!".

Aveva pianto Carmilla ma non c'era stato nulla da fare. Renoir aveva ricevuto ordini tassativi e se l'era trascinata via.

Così André s'era ritrovato solo, in un istante.

Solo, fuori, all'aperto, aveva preso a seguire i voli radenti delle rondini che si preparavano a lasciare la Francia.

Ascoltava le strida acute, lontane.

E poi c'era l'odore della terra lavorata da poco. Il frinire intenso delle cicale, le ultime, a riempire il silenzio dell'assolata campagna giallastra.

Nella calma s'era rammentato delle parole del generale.

L'uomo sarebbe rimasto lontano da Parigi per molti giorni. Quindi no, probabilmente non l'aveva ancora saputo che sua figlia era morta.

André, alla fine, s'era detto che doveva tornare e dirglielo e fargli sapere al padre che il viaggio verso l'Italia non sarebbe più stato necessario.

Lei non c'era più.

Il padre non meritava di saperlo da qualcun altro.

Gli aveva promesso di proteggere Oscar e alla fine non c'era riuscito.

 _28 agosto 1790, Limours, al tramonto…_

"Sarà per questa notte!" – esordì Alain rientrando come una furia, tirandosi dietro la porta.

Silenzio…

Non s'erano visti per tutto il giorno, lei inghiottita dalla forzata prigionia e Alain novello informatore della sghangherata truppa di contadini.

Tutto il giorno…

Oscar s'era ripassata le dita sulle labbra.

L'incedere di altre labbra, il respiro chiuso, incapace di liberarsi.

 _Che hai fatto?_

 _Non dovevi…_

L'eccitazione dell'altro disperse i pensieri.

"Questa notte? Ma…".

"E' accaduto qualcosa di terribile!" – sputò Alain furioso.

Oscar si zittì.

"Pare che una giovane sia stata portata via con la forza…adesso è tornata…ma non parla…dicono che sta male…la gente pensa che siano stati i soldati del generale…hanno tutti paura e…".

Oscar lo guardò, l'intuito suggeriva che l'evento non fosse il casuale frutto dello strapotere dei nobili. Era una coincidenza assurda.

"Sono furiosi! Tutti!" – digrignò Alain tirando un pugno sul tavolo – "E quella donna…quella Adeline che lavora dal generale…ha detto che non s'è mai accorta di altre armi se non quei dannati pezzi arrugginiti alle pareti…ma sa che ci sono stanze in cui le è stato proibito entrare e quindi quando le ho raccontato la storia...non s'è stupita più di tanto! Ha detto che lo farà lei! A costo di rivoltare la casa le cercherà lei le armi! Gliela vuole far pagare a quel dannato! E allora ci muoveremo questa notte!".

Silenzio…

"Oscar, che c'è? Perché non dici…niente?".

"Pensi davvero che ciò che è accaduto sia stato un caso!?" – una domanda che non era una domanda.

L'irruenza di Alain si spense, come sotto un rovescio immane d'acqua.

Tutt'e due erano soldati. Tutt'e due sapevano bene quanto poco ci volesse a dar fuoco alla rabbia della gente. Soprattutto se quella gente era già adeguatamente esasperata.

Ognuno ha i propri obiettivi nella vita…

I cacciatori di guerre li avevano già conosciuti.

Questi forse erano cacciatori di rivolte.

"Hai ragione! A pensarci bene…se questa…questa…".

"Questa è una trappola Alain! Qualcuno vuole che la gente si ribelli…la vuole gettare nel baratro, così avrà buon gioco a richiamare altri soldati e a mettere a ferro e fuoco l'intero paese! Questa gente…".

"D'accordo! Dannazione, sarà anche una trappola! Ma nessuno sa delle armi! Nemmeno questi bifolchi lo sapevano e quindi nessuno sospetterà che saranno loro ad andarsele a prendere. Se le troveremo potremo armarci e combattere ad armi pari!".

"Nessuno s'è chiesto come facevi a sapere delle armi?".

"Questa gente è accecata dalla rabbia! Nessuno in paese sa che esisti e quanto a me...stavo a Parigi...in caserma si sapeva che il pallone gonfiato amava collezionare armi. Tutto qui. Ma non abbiamo molto tempo. Pare che il generale rientrerà a breve e allora sarà impossibile…".

"E intendete muovervi così…senza…".

Alain s'avvicinò, le mani s'appoggiarono alle spalle, le dita si strinsero.

Ogni istante che trascorreva i gesti apparentemente innoqui s'intensificavano di spessore, d'intensità, di smania.

Alain pareva inconsapevole del proprio incedere. Lei no, lei ascoltava l'insorgere del caos, dentro, nelle viscere, incapace di respingerlo e d'accettarlo al tempo stesso.

Non sapeva più nulla di sé, nemmeno se voleva ancora vivere.

Aggrapparsi a lui pareva l'ultima possibilità di non annegare nella disperazione.

Occhi ficcati negli occhi. Alain si mantenne vigile, concentrato sul da farsi.

"Ho detto loro di fare attenzione…ci andrò anch'io. Se troveremo le armi…quella donna ha detto che potrà tenerle in vecchio capanno nel bosco…suo figlio ha il compito di vigilare sulla tenuta del generale…sarà semplice tenere lontani quelli che volessero avventurarsi dentro…".

"Alain…io temo che quei soldati non aspettino altro che i contadini si ribellino…forse…forse mi sono sbagliata…non dovremmo coinvolgere questa gente…le rivolte dei poveri…ai nobili interessano solo per dimostrare che possono soffocarle, nel sangue…lo sai che i potenti amano farsi la guerra tra di loro…i poveri non interessano a nessuno…".

Le parole scivolarono via…

"Alain…è…".

"Pericoloso! E' tutto assurdo e pericoloso ma io non posso tirarmi indietro! Lo so che quello che è accaduto è stata una provocazione! Mi ribolle il sangue al pensiero che quella povera ragazza è stata usata per indurre la rabbia in questa gente. Potrei spiegarlo a quei bifolchi…".

"Così li salveresti…".

"Così li annienterei! Credo che ci saranno arrivati da soli! Credo che lo sappiano a cosa vanno incontro. E' dovere della gente per bene reagire ai soprusi…lo sai anche tu! Anche se sai che è una trappola…si deve reagire!".

Annuì Oscar. Il discorso non faceva una piega.

Sbattuti in mezzo alla tempesta c'era un unico sistema per sopravvivere. Aggrapparsi alla speranza.

La testa s'abbassò un poco. La fronte s'appoggiò alla spalla.

Tutto il giorno…

Oscar s'era ripassata le dita sulle labbra.

L'incedere di altre labbra, il respiro chiuso, incapace di liberarsi.

 _Che hai fatto?_

 _Non dovevi…_

 _Non devi…_

 _Sei stanca…_

 _Non devi…_

Alain rimase immobile.

Nessuno stupore, tutto appariva normale, come fosse sempre stato così.

Le mani affondarono dolcemente nelle spalle.

Oscar si ritrovò chiusa in quella specie di abbraccio, sentì il respiro sollevarsi e ricadere giù. Il torace s'ampliava…

Respirava…

Non accadeva da tempo.

Il desiderio di cedere ed affondare nell'abbraccio mozzò il respiro.

Si ritrasse…

 _Non puoi…_

 _Non…_

Alain colse l'esitazione. Si fece bastare quella…

Suadente ed effimera esitazione che non significava nulla.

Il labile tocco, scambio fugace, s'era riverberato su di lui, dentro, nelle viscere, tutto il santo giorno.

Aveva paura Alain. Paura di avvicinarsi, d'illuderla.

Lui non era André, non voleva esserlo…

Tagliò corto alla fine Alain. Risoluto, che il tempo stringeva.

"Quella Adeline è una donna che sa il fatto suo! Un pò come….".

Si morse il labbro, si staccò, la squadrò invasato.

"Non uscire!" – sibilò calcandosi il mantello sulla faccia.

Solo un istante…

Si guardarno. Davvero Alain si vide riflesso negli occhi di lei, senza colore, fissi, sgranati…

Dannato azzurro mai uguale a sé stesso!

 _Dio…_

 _André…_

La mente riportò tutto a quel dannato giorno…

Le dita s'erano sfiorate per l'ultima volta.

"Alain aspetta!" – la voce uscì d'istinto sorprendendola come del resto anche lui si sorprese – "Non esporti troppo…non sappiamo di chi possiamo fidarci…".

"Va…bene…" – balbettò lui sulla porta mentre lei s'avvicinava, lo sguardo severo, imbrigliato.

"Se davvero questa gente vuole mettersi contro il generale devono sapere cosa li aspetta…".

Silenzio, lui era uomo del popolo, non comprendeva.

"Le ribellioni dei contadini che io sappia non sono mai state assecondate da nessuno…dubito che persino quelli dell'Assemblea si schiereranno…sono troppo impegnati a fare la guerra alla monarchia…sono nemici tra loro e a loro non interessano altri problemi come i contadini che si rivoltano contro i padroni…".

"A noi non interessa il re!" – sputò Alain sprezzante – "E nemmeno quelli dell'Assemblea! A noi interessa quel pallone gonfiato…".

"Alain! Non è una battaglia tra pari questa!".

"Lo so…".

"E poi…".

L'altro rimase lì, vicino a lei.

Oscar l'aveva richiamato indietro. Non era mai accaduto.

Il contatto lieve che non era stato rifiutato l'impensieriva ed al tempo stesso l'inebriava.

Pensava solo fosse troppo presto, non assolutamente impossibile però.

Si disse che si stava sbagliano…

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò, emanando una luce sinistra, quasi cinica: "Magari potrei decidere di ripresentarmi a casa del generale…e finire il lavoro che avevo iniziato!".

La conclusione tristemente sarcastica si rovesciò addosso all'altro che per un istante pensò che la pazzia avrebbe potuto farli finire davvero in quella direzione, che se ne avesse davvero avuto forze sufficienti…

"Non dire sciocchezze!" – si rivoltò riportandosi addosso a lei – "Non te lo permetto!".

"So badare a me stessa!".

"Tu…".

Alain la conosceva da poco tempo. Fosse stata una qualsiasi altra donna l'avrebbe afferrata e sbattuta contro il muro e le avrebbe fatto ingoiare le parole, con ogni mezzo possibile…

Non era certo della bontà dei suoi metodi che lei non era una donna come tutte le altre e quindi…

"Non…" – riprese ad avvicinari e l'altra fece un passo indietro.

Era dannatamente furba.

"Non cacciarti nei guai!" – gli sussurrò – "O sarò costretta ad uscire da qui!".

Gliel'aveva rivoltata contro quella consegna e Alain rimase spiazzato.

Che ci tenesse davvero a lui e semplicemente non fosse capace di dirglielo?

Dio, per un istante pregò ed al tempo stesso temette fosse davvero così.

Due passi indietro senza dire una parola.

Alain svanì nella luce della sera.

" _Betsy, sono io, sono l'uomo che è causa di tutto il tuo dolore…ma da quando ci siamo incontrati sulle rive del Claudy, non ci separeremo mai più…"._

Sussurrarono le parole, oltre la stanza, di fuori.

Il canto dei ribelli che spaccava il cuore…

Il significato le era chiaro adesso.

* /watch?v=qIavUd1hz84

124


	13. La strega e il comandante

_**La strega e il comandante**_

 _28 agosto 1789, Limours, sera…_

Il fuoco era quasi spento.

Nemmeno se n'era accorta.

Che dannata idea le era saltata in testa.

I nomi tornavano a galla dalle profondità dell'Inferno che si portava dentro.

 _Lasalle Gerard, Camille Bertinou,_ _Jean Baptiste Frerer, Pierre Descarie, Legandre Rober, Jullien Louis Charles, Harry Julien Cabalien, Auguste Coustin, Roucherri Andrienn, Arminan Fabien, Petion Léon, Norbert Legandre, Yerrie Monfourot, Santerre Ferdinand, Florent Coustin, Stefan Arminan, Maurice Santerre, Cordier Roland, Daniel Petion, Marion Latidie, Corve Barron, Roland Jerome, Theode Lorency, Latidie Theo Simeon, Maurice Santerre, Florent Coustin, Rivarol Danency…_

Le mani strette alla testa per cercare di ricordarli tutti quei nomi oppure no…

Dimenticarli…

"André…".

Il nome sussurrato…

Il suono impresso nella mente, la propria voce che lo pronunciava.

La colpa lì, addosso…

Assieme all'altra che bruciava sulle labbra.

Come poteva immaginarsi che una simile carneficina non si sarebbe ripetuta, lì, in quel dannato paese di ribelli che volevano solo intravedere un barlume di giustizia nella melma dell'oppressione?

Quelli non lo potevano sapere ch'erano stati proprio i deputati dell'Assemblea a stabilire che la Milizia Nazionale dovesse reprimere le rivolte dei contadini.

Anche a costo d'ammazzarli i contadini.

La storia si ripete sempre.

I ribelli, quelli che vogliono cambiare le regole, vogliono esser loro a condurre il gioco, a stabilire chi deve essere il nemico. La monarchia e il re erano nemici certi e riconoscibili e tali da poter essere combattuti adeguatamente. La strada quindi era già stata tracciata. Al popolo gli si stava dicendo che la monarchia era il nemico.

Invece…

Non si poteva permettere che altri, anonimi contadini d'anonimi paesi, s'arrogassero il diritto di trovarsi un tiranno e decidessero di combatterlo a modo proprio.

Ribelli che si ribellano ai ribelli…

A nessuno sarebbe interessato.

Anzi…

E lei lì a raccontagli - a quelli, ai nuovi ribelli - che se volevano i fucili li avrebbero trovati nella casa del tiranno.

Ci sarebbe entrata una donna dentro la casa.

Alain era sicuro che quella ci sarebbe riuscita…

E poi?

Contadini contro soldati. Quelli di Bouillé, i più spietati che avesse mai conosciuto. Molti erano mercenari, non erano nemmeno francesi, forse inglesi, spagnoli. Avevano bruciato un quartiere intero pur di scovarla come un topo di fogna.

E…

André…

Stava disonorando il suo amore per lei.

 _Non posso…_

Rammentò le labbra sfiorate. Si passò le dita sulla bocca…

Deglutì rabbia per aver ceduto, per aver offerto ad Alain la propria disperazione, la propria paura. Lui le aveva raccolte e forse scambiate per…

 _Dio, che hai fatto…_

Intuì che non poteva essere così semplice.

Alain sapeva distinguere la paura dalla rabbia, dall'affetto, dall'amore…

 _Dio, che hai fatto?_

Se lo chiese Oscar…

 _Che ti sta accadendo?_

 _Ti sei già dimenticata di André?_

 _Come puoi…_

I pensieri aggrovigliati si scontrarono con l'annuncio d'una visita.

Qualcuno prese a bussare alla porta.

"Monsieur…pardon…madame…".

Il respiro si contrasse. Mai nessuno l'aveva apostrofata madame…

Quell'uomo doveva essere il proprietario della locanda, la descrizione combaciava, i modi, il sorriso sincero e lieve.

Alain l'aveva rivelato all'altro che lei era una donna e lo sguardo dell'altro era lì su di lei, trattenuto ed un poco imbarazzato per non creare tensione.

L'uomo si fece largo nella stanza trascinando con sé una specie di vasca.

"Monsieur…mi ha detto che avreste gradito fare un bagno. Vi lascio questa e alcuni secchi di acqua che ho già scaldato. Ci sono vestiti puliti e qualcosa da mangiare…e vorrei…".

L'altra era una donna, stranamente silenziosa e cupa, per essere una donna, come le conosceva lui le donne.

Concesse uno sguardo soltanto, poi gli occhi tornarono alla superficie liscia dell'acqua…

 _Dio…_

"Vorrei ringraziarvi per quello che state facendo per noi. Monsieur…".

"Monsieur?" – ripetè Oscar dubbiosa.

"Sì…il…vostro…amico…ha deciso di aiutarci…".

Le dita si contrassero.

Era stata lei, dannazione e adesso la paura la stava assalendo…

 _Alain…_

 _Se perderai anche lui…_

"Non sapete che immensa fortuna è stata per noi incontrarvi…".

 _No…_

 _Nessuna fortuna, solo dannata sete di vendetta…_

"Mai nessuno verrà a sapere della vostra presenza…diavolo d'un generale…vedrete…".

L'uomo terminò la frase affondando l'appellativo in uno sguardo rabbioso, il corpo contratto, le braccia piegate, i pugni chiusi. Fosse stato lì, il tiranno, si sarebbe preso un pugno in faccia!

Lo sguardo fissava il fuoco su cui si era chinato, le mani ad attaccare al gancio una piccola pentola colma d'acqua. L'oste ne aveva versato alcuni secchi nella vasca e aveva appoggiato sul letto un paio di camicie e altri vestiti.

Una solerzia contratta mentre attendeva una risposta dall'altra che se ne stava altrettanto silenziosa, immersa nel dubbio che quell'impresa fosse solo follia o peggio ancora il risultato, per entrambe le parti, d'un ancestrale desiderio di vendetta, che aveva avuto in sorte il fato d'intrecciarsi, attraverso la vita distrutta di persone che non c'erano più.

"Vi ringrazio…".

L'altro sorrise soddisfatto.

Oscar comprese che ormai era troppo tardi.

Un'altra volta, era troppo tardi.

Accarezzò la stoffa della camicia ruvida, sapeva di lavanda. Erano vestiti di foggia semplice ma pur sempre maschili. Anche quella doveva essere conseguenza delle richieste di Alain.

Era troppo tardi.

"Quanti saranno ad entrare?" – chiese severamente, tanto che l'altro quasi sussultò.

Horace Garrat aveva maggiore familiarità con la pragmaticità di Adeline, la strega irlandese dallo sguardo celeste e penetrante, che anche se era una donna, nemmeno s'era sorpresa alle parole di Alain e aveva preso a tremare quando aveva saputo delle armi, perché in fondo lei se l'era sempre immaginato che in quella dannata casa ci dovevano essere tanti segreti.

Armi, ecco che diavolo nascondeva quel pazzo d'un generale, là, là in fondo al corridoio che portava alle stanze degli ospiti, al piano terra.

Una stanza con due porte, una interna, l'altra esterna…

Che senso aveva quella strana conformazione lei non l'aveva mai saputo e sì che aveva provato a chiederlo ai soldati che negli anni avevano attraversato le stanze di quella casa. Ma quelli niente, le bocche cucite, addestrati a non spifferare un fiato.

Oppure semplicemente non lo sapevano.

Quel dannato si sentiva sicuro…

Adeline aveva sgranato gli occhi fissando Alain e glielo aveva chiesto come l'avesse saputo. E l'altro s'era schernito.

Così girava voce in caserma a Parigi.

E la strega s'era levata la cuffietta scagliandola a terra.

Il tono s'era abbassato come se la donna l'avesse trovato finalmente un sistema per…

"Maledetto bastardo!" – aveva sibilato riaggiustandosi il copricapo e ficcandoci dentro i capelli bianchi e ribelli – "Questa volta saremo noi a spuntarla!".

E così Horace Garrat non s'era mai immaginato ch'esistessero davvero altre donne capaci di far domande così dirette e sensate.

"Credo…credo cinque o sei…Adeline tenterà di aprire le porte…".

"Non correrà un rischio troppo grande?" – contestò Oscar fissando il vuoto.

"Non lo so ma non le interessa! Anche lei adesso è sicura che ci siano armi là dentro. Sono anni che lavora in quella casa e anche lei rcorda che le era stato proibito spingersi fino a certe stanze…Alain ed altri del villaggio l'accompagneranno per dare una mano!".

"Ditegli di lasciare qualcuno di guardia fuori e…non è detto che la stanza non sia sorvegliata… è possibile che ad una cert'ora ci sia il cambio della guardia…sarà necessario agire molto in fretta…meno lei resterà là dentro e più sarà difficile per loro comprendere come è accaduto…".

"Volete dire…" – Garrat dovette asciugarsi la fronte con la manica della camicia.

"Lo scopriranno monsieur d'esser stati derubati…" – sentenziò severa Oscar.

Non aveva senso esser troppo teneri con i bifolchi. Lo dovevano sapere cosa si stavano tirando sulle spalle.

"Non c'impiegheranno molto, così come non sarà difficile immaginare chi possa essere il responsabile…qualcuno che frequenta la casa…e allora dovrete essere più scaltri e veloci d'una volpe perché chi entra non sia in pericolo…".

"Adeline…".

"Avete detto che lavora…".

"Per il generale sì, da tanti anni…".

Oscar rammentò che forse anche lei l'aveva conosciuta.

Si morse il labbro…

Forse quella donna sapeva…

"Quindi conosce la casa…".

Garrat prese a sudare freddo. Ricordava che gli era stato detto di rivelare il meno possibile di quella storia. Monsieur Alain gli aveva detto di starsene zitto.

Ma la domanda pareva avvinghiata all'impresa che stava prendendo forma e la lingua prese a sciogliersi.

"Ecco vedete…sì…la casa la conosce bene…".

"Se ci lavora…perché…perché ha deciso di mettersi contro il generale?".

Domanda ovvia, scavare piano nella coscienza delle persone, questo gliel'aveva insegnato un demone bizzarro. Concedere l'indispensabile, creare l'aspettativa e poi ottenere tutto ciò che si desidera.

"Non siamo più in grado di accettare i soprusi di quell'uomo!" – sbottò Garrat in preda all'angoscia, le mani tremavano – "Le tasse che impone…le scorribande dei suoi sgherri!".

Il ricordo della figlia era stampato lì, rinnovato dall'immagine di Marthe Rolandiè che s'era perduta pochi giorni prima e che poi era tornata. L'oste l'aveva intravista appena in mezzo alle teste delle donne che si erano fatte intorno all'altra, sconcertate che uella fosse riuscita a tornare, sconvolte perché la giovane stava muta, sguardo sbarrato, nemmeno fosse resuscitata da una tomba.

La madre l'abbracciava e piangeva e quella…

Quella guardava fisso avanti a sé, senza parlare, quasi senza respirare.

Come sua figlia…

Forse anche Marthe Rolandié allora sarebbe sparita di lì a poco.

Proprio come sua figlia.

Per non tornare mai più.

La rabbia ruppe gli argini e trascinò via la consegna del silenzio.

"Adeline mi ha raccontato di un uomo che era stato catturato e che…" – sussurrò Garrat asciugandosi la fronte.

Ennesimo sopruso, consumato nei confronti d'uno sconosciuto. Ma anche uno sconosciuto ammazzato come un cane aveva finito per accrescere la rabbia e sollevarla come un'onda che s'ingigantisce per schiantarsi contro la roccia. Prima o poi sarebbe potuto toccare a chiunque di loro. Il cielo aveva mandato un altro soldato che s'era preso a cuore la sorte dei bifolchi…

La mente aveva già preso coscienza di ciò che stava per udire, pur non sapendolo.

Gli occhi si sgranarono…

Una fitta al petto…

"E' stato picchiato dai soldati del generale…ecco…".

Il locandiere s'asciugò la faccia sudata. Forse no, forse erano lacrime.

Era così stanco di soppesare parole di morte.

"L'hanno ammazzato…così mi ha detto Adeline…e lei non…".

Il respiro si sollevò mentre gli occhi si piantarono alle lingue di fuoco.

 _Dio, era André…_

Quello stava parlando di lui.

Era vero allora…

Era tutto vero. Ennesima conferma, ennesima discesa all'Inferno…

"Non è riuscita a salvarlo…".

 _Basta…_

Il respiro si fermò trascinato giù dallo spasmo della gola.

Nelle orecchie uno strano ronzio, i rumori sempre più lontani come se una cappa pesantissima le fosse scesa sulla testa. Tutto perdeva di consistenza e senso.

Il silenzio, solo il silenzio, l'avvolgeva e nemmeno le lacrime avrebbero avuto pregio di sciogliere la disperazione.

Una fitta, trattenne il colpo di tosse.

Una mano alla bocca…

"Mad…" – l'oste si contrasse, cercando di comprendere.

"Vi prego…".

Oscar si alzò levandosi dalla vista dell'altro, il cuore impazzito. Implodevano i sensi, la mente esigeva di restare lucidi. Si sforzò…

Avrebbe voluto piangere.

L'avrebbe fatto…

Dopo.

Un respiro, un altro respiro…

Alain era là fuori. Non poteva perdere anche lui.

Lo trattenne il respiro, mentre la terra s'apriva sotto i piedi e la testa prendeva a girare.

Fissò il fuoco, poi la mano fasciata.

Alain…

Il bacio bruciava…

Gli occhi beffardi e ribelli...

"Quanti siete?"

"Quanti…siamo?" – balbetto Garrat preso di nuovo in contropiede.

"Quanti siete sì? In paese intendo? Quelli che sanno?" – replicò stizzita afferrando l'attizzatorio e prendendo a ravvivare le braci dentro il camino e il fuoco si animava e l'altro trasaliva e comprendeva.

"Cinquanta, forse sessanta in tutto…ci sono i commercianti e gli armaioli e sì, certo, i contadini…allora…allora saremo anche più di cento!".

 _Dio…_

"E poi…poi sì, ci sono alcuni giovani che vanno e vengono da Parigi, all'Assemblea, e ascoltano i nostri rappresentanti…".

"Siete troppo pochi!" – sibilò lei appoggiandosi allo stipite del camino.

"Cosa?".

"I soldati del generale sono ben addestrati e molto probabilmente non sono nemmeno francesi, a loro non importa nulla delle vostre pretese, delle vostre vite. Sono pagati per difendere l'ordine e la vita del generale e non si fermeranno davanti a niente…anche se sarete cento…ne basteranno venti di loro per…".

Provava rabbia adesso. Oscar era furiosa…

La conferma della morte di André straziava e l'appello alla salvezza di estranei non bastava a lenire lo strazio.

Lo spasmo aumentò ancora.

"E allora cosa dovremmo fare?" – chiese Garrat impaurito.

L'altra non rispose.

 _Convincere più gente possibile, organizzare ronde, barricate, recuperare armi e poi…_

 _Prendere ad uno ad uno quei dannati soldati e farli sparire…_

 _In silenzio._

 _Ad uno ad uno!_

Questo avrebbe voluto dire. Laconicamente ammise che s'era fatto tardi e che se dovevano andare dentro quella casa era meglio lasciar perdere certi discorsi.

Il respiro si mozzò.

Un'ultima richiesta…

"Dove sono i nostri cavalli?".

Garrat farfugliò.

Oscar comprese che a quello era stato detto di stare zitto.

"Parlate!" – chiese severa, lo sguardo piantato addosso.

"Giù…" – balbettò l'altro – "Alla stalla di Bartholomeus Farretrier…oltre il convento di Picpus…quasi fuori dal paese. Quello è sempre in giro a vendere e comprare bestie…due in più o in meno non le avrebbe notate nessuno…".

Oscar annuì.

"Fate in fretta…cercate di capire dove si trova quella stanza ed anche quale possa essere il percorso meno complicato per arrivarci…".

Horace Garrat davvero si ritrovò incredulo ed incapace di ribattere che non si capacitava di come una donna potesse dimostrare una tale capacità tattica, al limite della pazzia.

"Va…va bene…" - balbettò l'altro – "Andrò subito a riferire a Monsieur Alain ciò che mi avete detto. Grazie ancora monsieur…mad…".

"Monsieur…" – sussurrò Oscar – "Monsieur…".

Attese che la porta si chiudesse. Il colpo tenue si confuse con quello secco che tranciò il respiro e la fece scivolare a terra.

La mano alla bocca di nuovo segnata da piccole gocce rosate. Per la prima volta, Oscar si sentì quasi sollevata. Il suo destino era lì e adesso finalmente non ne aveva più paura. Non più di quella che le stringeva i sensi ed il respiro al pensiero che André non era più con lei.

Lui non c'era più.

 _Alain…_

Di nuovo il nome dell'altro…

S'impose alla mente. Gridò piano, contro di sé…

 _Dannazione…_

Il dolore la costrinse a restare a terra.

A restarci per non subire un ennesimo colpo a cui non sarebbe riuscita a resistere.

Ci restò a lungo cercando di ritrovare le forze e la lucidità che le avrebbero imposto le ore successive.

Non l'aveva fatto molto spesso durante la sua vita ma si ritrovò a pensare alla propria esistenza e a chiedere a Dio di avere la forza di andare avanti, nonostante tutto.

Nonostante il dolore la stesse annientando, come il senso di colpa per quello che era accaduto, come il pensiero che lui non ci sarebbe più stato.

Mai più.

"Devo solo aspettare…non ci vorrà molto…".

Si portò la destra alla bocca…

Le labbra bruciavano.

La febbre era tornata…

 _Dio, fa che sia così!_

L'ancestrale potere dell'acqua tiepida penetrò i muscoli ammorbidendoli mentre il fuoco illuminava la pelle bagnata, lucente, morbida…

Immobile…

Dio…

Le dita scivolarono sulle spalle, su e giù, in un movimento che avrebbe dovuto colmare il vuoto che l'assaliva.

Il tempo perduto, inchiodata alla colpa di non aver parlato in tempo, mentre il respiro si riempiva dei loro respiri, anche quelli che non avevano respirato assieme, perché lei non era stata capace di parlare e dirglielo.

Non era per via della stanza troppo lurida e piccola.

Era la propria mente che non riusciva a guardare avanti a sé e tornava lì, sempre lì…

Non percepiva nulla se non lo sciacquio dell'acqua. Il corpo era morto, incapace di cedere un battito.

Guardò le mani e le rivide dentro quelle di André.

Il piccolo solco rosato, unica traccia di una parte della propria vita trascorsa senza di lui.

Si rammentò della cicatrice alla spalla di André.

Le labbra l'avevano percorsa per farla propria, perché quell'evento entrasse nella sua vita, anche se lei non era stata con lui.

Avere tutto di lui…

Tracce visibili e dolorose che si potevano assaggiare con gli occhi, le labbra….

Ben peggiore era il solco che scorreva dentro, invisibile.

Il lieve riflesso sull'acqua le riportò il viso di lui…

 _Le sue braccia…le vuoi addosso…_

 _Abbracciami…stringimi…amami…_

 _Vorresti perderti di nuovo…_

Le sussurrò le parole.

Voleva così disperatamente risentirlo dentro sé e perdersi in lui.

Voleva sentirlo ma lui non c'era e non ci sarebbe stato più, mai più…

Non riusciva a dimenticare, a dare un senso a ciò che era accaduto, a darsi pace, ad accettarlo, lui era così vicino, su di sé, dentro…

E non c'era possibilità di sfuggire a ciò che non era solo ricordo, perché era come se lui fosse lì, ma lei non riuscisse ad afferrarlo, era come se sentisse la sua voce, ma poi non riusciva a vederlo.

L'acqua divenne fredda.

Anche lei sentiva freddo fuori di sé e dentro, freddo, inesorabile ed infinito, freddo e solitudine senza fine come quella giornata interminabile e senza tempo.

Si rese conto che in ogni cosa avesse fatto, in ogni gesto, in ogni pensiero avrebbe ritrovato André, i suoi gesti, i suoi pensieri, le sue parole.

Questo confortava e distruggeva, elevava e ricacciava all'Inferno…

 _Che stai facendo?_

 _Stai usando questa gente per la tua vendetta. Ti stai servendo di loro…_

 _A te non importa nulla di loro, ormai. Tu non hai sparanze e allora credi di dare un senso alla tua vita attraverso il rancore di questi disgraziati che…_

 _Verranno massacrati…_

 _E tu sarai lì a guardare…_

Le pareti divennero incapaci di contenere il dolore e la rabbia.

I muri soffocavano e l'aria mancava lì dentro, mentre la coscienza si consumava nel dubbio di aver spinto la gente del villaggio ad armarsi solo perché lei non lo poteva fare.

E poi…

Le mani nelle mani.

Le labbra d'un uomo posate sulle proprie.

Un altro uomo che non era André.

Disorientava quella vicinanza così vicina alla perdita, che non l'avrebbe mai colmata la perdita, eppure…

Se fosse accaduto…

L'idea di perdere Alain sferzò i muscoli.

"Al diavolo!".

Si vestì con quello che aveva portato l'oste.

Il mantello calcato in testa, i dannati capelli chiari raccolti, ficcati dentro che non accadesse d'incontrare quegli sgherri che la conoscevano, dannazione…

La porta chiusa d'impeto e subito il viso corse al via vai che attraversava l'atrio dabbasso dove venivano serviti gli ospiti della locanda e quelli che stavano arrivando a Limours per la festa del paese.

Già, quel dannato paese era grande quanto Fabourg Saint Antoine, solo che là si conoscevano tutti e tutti avrebbero preso fuoco dietro la stessa idea…

Lì, in quel paese, nessuno si conosceva e non era certo che quelli che venivano a vendere lana, stoffe, pecore, e a contrattare il prezzo di spezie e vasi e carta e…

Chi li avrebbe convinti a mettersi contro il signore del posto, il Generale Bouillé, che pure comandava guarnigioni dell'esercito che sarebbero piombate come Lanzichnecchi su quella gente e l'avrebbero fatta a pezzi?

I passi veloci…

Il corpo che sgusciava in mezzo ai passanti, ai carretti, alle sottane sporche, ai visi barbuti, agli occhi orientali…

Dio, pareva davvero di essere dentro Saint Antoine…

Quasi che all'improvviso si sarebbe ritrovata addosso un centinaio di picche e forconi, con le lanterne ad illuminare i visi distorti e senza denti dei disperati che pensavano davvero fosse arrivato il tempo anche per loro di aprir bocca e far sentire la propria voe.

Illusi, quel tempo non sarebbe mai arrivato. I disperati non avrebbemo mai vinto nulla...

Quasi prese a correre Oscar mentre attraversava il Prédecelles per trovare la stalla…

"Che diavolo ci fai ancora qui?".

Il soldato era rientrato da poco e s'era infilato nelle cucine richiamato dall'odore pungente dell'aceto e da quello tondo del latticello e poi delle spezie…

La stanza, per quanto grande, era immersa in una sorta di turbinio di profumi e vapori che s'innalzavano dal pentolame appeso al camino e da quello che sfrigolava sopra il piano della stufa.

I passi avanzarono mentre lo sguardo non prometteva niente di buono.

Gli stivali lerci lasciarono fango e poltiglia immonda sul pavimento e la faccia della governante inorridì mentre si metteva le mani nei capelli e spediva una cameriera a prendere acqua fredda e sapone per levare dalla terra quel lerciume.

"Che ci fate voi qui nella mia cucina!?" – chiese di nuovo Adeline fulminando il soldato con lo sguardo e i pugni puntati ai fianchi.

Quello doveva essere altrove e lei se lo ritrovava tra i piedi.

La testa invece stava appresso al pollame che sfrigolava sullo spiedo e al folle piano di portar via i fucili da sotto il naso dei marrani. Doveva avere campo libero lei, sia per i polli, sia per i fucili!

Il sipario si era alzato, il nuovo atto aveva preso a scorrere, una delle migliori rappresentazioni che la governante di casa Bouillé avrebbe mai recitato nella sua vita.

Se il pubblico si fosse accorto d'una recita troppo smaccata e grossolana e quindi non fosse stato soddisfatto gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare cara, la sua carriera d'attrice sarebbe iniziata e finita all'istante.

Adeline doveva tenere a freno la lingua e le mani. Quei dannati non dovevano accorgersi che lei ormai se l'era immaginata molto chiara la sorte della povera Marthe Rolandié.

Se solo il pensiero lambiva la mente…

Quei demoni addosso, l'altra che probabilmente aveva pianto e chiesto di lasciarla andare, senza capacità di ribellarsi, perché sentiva male e non si muoveva perché…

Lo sapeva Adeline Nivette quello che i dannati potevano averle imposto dimandar giù…

Loro o quell'altro dannato, quel Conte d'Iversay che pareva essere uscito dagl'Inferi…

Una strega queste cose le capisce al volo!

"Tu…".

Il soldato non s'intimorì e puntò il dito contro quell'altra.

Erano giorni che stavano in giro per le campagne a cercare il dannato prigioniero e non l'avevano più trovato, né vivo né morto.

Il nervosismo s'era innalzato ancora e ancora, soprattutto dopo che la donna che tutti credevano essere morta bruciata nella corte a Parigi e che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato di rivedere, s'era scoperto esser era viva e vegeta e quella aveva avuto persino l'ardire di finirci in casa del generale, minacciarlo e quasi aprirgli una mano in due con una coltellata.

Allora i soldati avevano adempiuto alla consegna del silenzio imposta dal nuovo tirapiedi di Bouillé, quel d'Iversay che nemmeno a loro piaceva. Non aveva nessun grado militare sulle spalle eppure dava ordini a tutti. Se n'erano stati zitti e avevano preso a cercarla, quella non poteva essere svanita nel nulla, anche lei, come il prigioniero.

Nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato di non riuscire più a ritrovarla, neppure lei…

Allora era evidente che qualcosa non tornava.

E dato che la consegna del silenzio era stata rispettata anche a rovescio – i soldati ci tenevano alla pelle e alla testa e avevano seguito il consiglio di Adeline di cercare il prigioniero nei campi e nei fossi e di fare in fretta che quello altrimenti se lo sarebbero divorato volpi e faine – ma del fuggitivo non s'era ritrovato nulla, nemmeno uno straccio o un lembo di pelle, il soldato e i suoi bravi compari avevano preso a spazientirsi, stanchi di girare a vuoto.

L'unica soddisfazione nella dannata storia, i brandelli di quella carne giovane, violata quel tanto che sarebbe bastato loro a continuare a diverstirsi, mentre la facevano a pezzi, uno dopo l'altro e poi di nuovo addosso che c'era da fare in fretta perché poi quella dannata mocciosa andava riportata in mezzo alla sua gente, che quella gente lo doveva capire con chi avevano a che fare.

Se lo dissero la vecchia strega e il soldato anche se non aprirono bocca, quasi lo sapessero l'una delle nefandezze dell'altro. E fosse stato per lui quella vecchia strega l'avrebbe presa per il collo e glielo avrebbe fatto dire come aveva fatto a far scappare il prigioniero.

E fosse stato per lei, li avrebbe fatti seguire ad uno ad uno quei dannati soldati, di notte, li avrebbe costretti a dividersi gli uni dagli altri, come i lupi fanno con i cervi più piccoli, in mezzo al bosco, e poi ad uno ad uno li avrebbe fatti sgozzare, proprio come aveva fatto col maialino che marinava nella tinozza, poco più in là, annegato nel sangue misto ad aceto e ginepro.

"Devi andartene!" – fu l'ordine secco e severo del soldato che aveva preso ad innervosirsi ogni volta che incrociava Adeline – "Tornatene a casa!".

"Sì, bene…io me ne vado e poi quando il generale arriverà con i suoi ospiti gli preparerai da mangiare tu?".

"Che caz…".

"Oltre che la pessima figura d'un soldato incapace faresti anche quella d'un pessimo cuoco!".

Attaccare, attaccare sempre…

Così Adeline aveva imparato nella vita…

Attaccare e spiazzare l'avversario e non dargli ad intendere che la paura gelava il sangue.

"Brutta…strega…".

"Sì…questa strega è talmente brutta e vecchia e rimbambita che v'ha preparato una bella arrostita di polli!".

L'altro grugnì un sordo chissenefrega, però la fame a quell'ora era difficile da addomesticare soprattutto se adeguatamente sollecitata dal turbinio di sentori che avvolgevano la gola e lo stomaco.

"Perché?" – chiese dubbioso.

"Come perché? E me lo chiedi!?" – contestò Adeline rimestando il brodo mentre ordinava alla cameriera di mettersi a spiumare i fagiani che il figlio aveva portato nel pomeriggio.

"Io tengo al mio lavoro, al contrario di voi…e il mio lavoro è anche quello di occuparmi delle guardie del mio padrone!" - rimarcare la sudditanza, bieca ed assoluta – "Così non potrete certo andare a dirgli che v'ho fatto morire di fame e che è per colpa mia se non riuscite a scovare il prigioniero! Ah no! Sono furba io! Se vi tratto bene lui non la può certo dare a me la colpa se voi siete degni inetti! Con la pancia piena ma sempre inetti siete!".

Attaccare e provocare, da perfetta campagnola ignorante, capace solo di pensare al proprio tornaconto. Non era mica sola in quella specie di gioco. Chi è che non avrebbe fatto lo stesso di quei tempi?

"Strega!".

Fossero stati qualche centinaio d'anni addietro quelle come lei i soldatacci le avrebbero mandate al rogo.

Adeline s'avvicinò piantando un mestolo all'altezza degli occhi del soldato.

"Si dice che le streghe sappiano attirare le proprie vittime con sortilegi e magie d'ogni genere! E secondo te io lo farei con un pollo arrosto e con…".

Indietreggiò Adeline e tirò fuori da un canestro…

"Questa?" – sentenziò appoggiando rumorosamente sul tavolo una fiasca d'acquavite, trasparente come il cielo…

"Che…".

"Fuoco…miei bei soldatini!" – ridacchiò accarezzando il bottiglione – "Che c'è di meglio che innaffiare i pollastri arrosto col fuoco? Scommetto che non ne reggereste un bicchiere!".

Attaccare, sviare l'attenzione, confondere…

L'altro era incerto. Allettato lo era ma…

Il conte d'Iversay era stato chiaro. La governante non doveva più mettere parola e doveva essere tenuta alla larga.

"Non ti fidi forse?" – sussurrò Adeline afferrando un bicchierino.

Stappò il fiasco e versò il liquido nel bicchiere e lo tracannò tutto d'un fiato, pulendosi la bocca con il palmo. Fuoco doveva esserlo quella roba perché il viso della donna si contrasse, solo un poco, fissandosi sull'altro.

"Io sono capace di berla questa roba e voi?".

L'altro smugugnò un altro chissenefrega e poi aldiavolo e vaff…

"Allora?" – chiese con tranquillità la strega.

Non fosse mai che una vecchia irlandese fosse stata più salda di loro nel trangugiare quella dannata acquavite!

"E sia…" – s'ammorbidì il soldato facendo cenno agli altri quattro di fermarsi ed evitare così d'imbrattare la cucina e sollevare ulteriormente le ire della cuoca.

"Bene…allora smettete di restare lì impalati e andate a sedervi…vi farò portare tutto…".

La mascella del soldato si contrasse…

I cinque girarono i tacchi.

Adeline gli urlò dietro.

"Il tempo di cambiare la marinatura e sono da voi!".

Nessuna risposta…

Adeline soffiò due ordini secchi alla cameriera che saltò su in un turbinio di piume e penne. Armarsi di ramazza e ripulire lo scempio…

In sostanza, levarsi dai piedi e dalla vista della prima cuoca e governante e all'occorrenza anche strega.

La strega si pulì le mani nel grembiule, aprendo un'anta del mobiletto che stava a lato della cucina…

"Il tempo di aggiungere questo...".

Una bottiglietta scura dall'aroma intensamente fresco ed amaro…

 _Calamo…artemisia…tanaceto…_

 _Stupidi soldati dei miei stivali! –_ sibilò tra i denti la strega.

La spada al fianco ondeggiava. L'elsa stretta nella mano era diventata bollente.

Forse la febbre era tornata, non aveva importanza.

Il parco ostruiva la visuale. Non c'era nessuna luce ad illuminare la strada se non le fiaccole dei carretti che si susseguivano avanzando lentamente verso il paese.

Limours non aveva mura di cinta, presto tutto si sarebbe confuso e gli accampamenti di chi non aveva trovato alloggio nel paese avrebbero inghiottito le casupole di periferia.

Solo la sommità della chiesa e la guglia del campanile avrebbero indicato il centro della piazza che si adagiava in una sorta di avvallamento, dove scorreva il Predecélles, mentre attorno il terreno s'innalzava in collinette dolci e scure, coperte di foreste di olmi e querce, a cui i contadini avevano strappato fazzoletti di terra coltivati a filari di viti e campi di grano.

Già raccolto e al sicuro il cereale, i riquadri puliti e ordinati delle vigne tagliavano la campagna, i filari abbondavano di grappoli neri e lucenti.

Le dita accarezzarono i frutti staccando alcuni chicchi. Il sapore aspro della buccia e quello morbido dell'acino si confusero assieme a quello amaro dei semi.

I passi soffocati in mezzo all'erba, il cavallo legato poco distante, un punto riparato dai cespugli…

Il carro, poco fuori…

Lo vide Oscar e decise di fermarsi e osservare e…

Le mani si mantennero sul muso dell'animale, accarezzandolo di tanto in tanto.

Il buio lo spaventava, il silenzio attorno era incombente, all'orizzonte bagliori lontani annunciavano un temporale. L'animale lo sentiva probabilmente e s'era innervosito.

Oscar riconobbe l'oste Horace Garrat, sul carro, e un altro giovane…

Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di ricordare dove fosse la dannata stanza.

No, non c'era verso.

Forse era davvero troppo giovane, forse quel giorno era annoiata e la visita del padre s'era allungata troppo, così l'unico ricordo piacevole e sorprendente era stata la vista della serie di armi, molte appese alle pareti, vecchi archibugi che lei non aveva mai visto in vita sua, e poi moschetti e baionette…

Non ricordava dove fosse la stanza però.

Strinse le redini.

Era buio…

I passi appesantiti e lenti degli uomini che scorse uscire dalla casa fecero rabbrividire.

Allora la dannata stanza l'avevano trovata, perché le parve che quelli si fossero messi a caricare qualcosa sul carro.

Il vento aveva preso ad alzarsi e i cavalli iniziavano ad essere insofferenti.

La processione pareva infinita…

" _An-da-te-ve-ne!_ " – scandì tra sé in un moto di stizza dopo aver contato almeno quattro carichi – "Che diavolo state facendo?".

L'avidità è bestia feroce che rischia di compromettere qualsiasi azione sensata.

Il tempo sembrò davvero non scorrere più e Oscar strinse ancora di più le redini.

Ancora un carico e sarebbe uscita lei a costo di farsi scoprire.

"Andate via maledizione!" – disse, un poco più forte, tirando un calcio all'erba.

Forse poteva farlo…

Uscire fuori ma…

Quella casa….

Chissà se era lì che André era stato portato?

Forse era morto proprio là dentro. Ultimo luogo che il suo sguardo aveva potuto scorgere.

Non lei ma quell'orrenda casa che era divenuta la sua prigione e la sua tomba.

Ci ragionò allora. Il generale non c'era, ecco perché quelli s'erano risolti a procedere all'incursione proprio quella notte.

E quindi che senso avrebbe avuto per lei uscire allo scoperto?

Bouillè diveniva per assurdo fine ultimo della propria ragion d'essere. Tramite l'altro lei aveva ancora un moto di vita, sangue marcio che pure continuava a scorrere nelle vene.

Allora non era ancora il momento.

Ulteriore ragione risiedeva nell'altra domanda che si elevò lì, al buio, il viso accanto al muso caldo del cavallo, le dita appoggiate al manto tiepido, il vento aveva preso a piegare gli alberi e gli arbusti, ad innalzare dalla terra polvere mista all'odore umido della pioggia.

La domanda non era più perché lei fosse ancora viva. Ora la domanda era perché non era morta…

Apparentemente la stessa.

Profondamente diversa la risposta.

 _Vedrai…_

 _Troverai il modo di vendicare la sua morte._

 _Ti ritroverai prima o poi davanti alla faccia del generale e questa volta non te ne andrai e André non sarà morto inutilmente._

Tutto ciò che doveva fare era quello. Non c'era altro.

Vide uscire una donna.

Quella…

Da lontano l'intravide, intabarrata in un mantello, robusta, il corpo tutt'altro che esitante, l'incedere deciso, i gesti risoluti.

E poi…

 _Alain…_

Lo riconobbe.

L'incursione era terminata finalmente ed il respiro poteva tornare ad essere regolare, che ad un certo punto non era più riuscita a respirare, lì a chiedersi com'era stato possibile che di guardie non se ne fosse vista nemmeno l'ombra, nell'interminabile mezz'ora di follia avvolta dal buio squarciato solo da lampi sempre più vicini.

Si disse che la pioggia sarebbe stata un bene.

Avrebbe confuso tracce e fiuto dei cani, sempre che il carro così pesante non avesse finito per lasciare solchi troppo profondi, indelebili nell'erba bagnata, se non addirittura impantanarsi negl'inesistenti sentieri che incidevano tenuamente la campagna lì intorno.

Lo sguardo non riuscì a sostenere oltre la visione del mezzo che si allontanava.

Da lontano Oscar vide chiaramente Alain e un altro uomo staccarsi dal gruppo e andare ad infilarsi negli arbusti poco lontano. Verosimilmente i due avrebbero fatto da sentinelle, che nessuno da dentro la casa s'accorgesse troppo presto del furto e prendesse a seguire le tracce dei fantomatici ladri.

Valutazione più che corretta. Alain sapeva il fatto suo, non ne aveva mai avuto dubbio.

Gli occhi si sollevarono al cielo, rapiti dai bagliori che si susseguivano sempre più vicini, rischiarando la coltre buia in tonalità giallastre che poi sfiorivano in violacee azzurrognole per essere infine inghiottite dall'oscurità, pece mescolata a odio, rabbia avvolta da disperazione.

Ogni gesto si dilatava nell'incedere del proprio divenire, proprio come lampi nel buio, per poi implodere, una volta esaurito, nel nulla dell'assenza e della fine, che restavano lì a chiudere il respiro e la gola.

Unico appiglio, Alain era al sicuro.

 _Sempre troppo avido Alain Soisson!_

 _Tutto e subito. Irruento e sprezzante degli ordini._

 _E poi, secodo lui, saresti tu quella che si mette nei guai?_

 _Troppe armi…troppe…_

 _Il generale se ne accorgerà e non resterà con le mani in mano e allora…_

I pensieri si mescolarono tra loro.

Gli occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi dal maledetto edificio, intravisto tra le querce del parco, per poi tornare su, al cielo che la nostalgia ripiombava l'animo, impedendo di respirare.

Marionetta impazzita che riprendeva ad agitarsi, incapace di ordinare le forze e gl'intenti…

Non c'era verso, non ce la faceva…

Cavare qualcosa di buono dall'assenza…

 _André…_

 _Come farai…_

 _Chissà quanto deve aver sofferto…_

 _Tu sei morta, sei morta nell'istante in cui ti hanno detto che lui era morto e…_

 _E lui…_

 _Cosa avrà provato?_

 _Gli hanno detto la stessa cosa di te ed era solo…_

"Perchè?" – sussurrò a labbra strette – "Perché?".

Una domanda che non aveva risposta…

Nessuna risposta.

Nessuna.

Nemmeno i boati lontani che si susseguivano…

Nemmeno quelli davano risposte, mentre seduto fuori, sull'erba, le spalle appoggiate alla parete della casupola, André tentava d'intravedere il cielo, nero di pece e rabbia e desolazione, tra le fronde degli alberi agitate, piegate, aggrovigliate dalla tempesta che s'insinuava fino laggiù nel folto della foresta.

Tutto ciò che rinveniva era dentro di sé, nei ricordi, strappati al tempo trascorso.

Pozzanghere sparse su cui saltare e poi saltare ancora, in avanti e indietro, senza un percorso preciso, né dal passato al presente e nemmeno al contrario. Immobile assaggiava le dita tra i capelli di lei, a scostare la frangia ribelle, appiccicata alla fronte, lei fradicia e sfrontata a sfidarlo a togliersi di dosso i vestiti, quando ancora si credeva un maschio, pari a lui e…

Strinse i pugni.

Quel dannato ricordo riemerse.

Lui ci aveva creduto fin quando non gli era stato chiaro che _lei_ non era un maschio.

Non aveva avuto bisogno dei silenzi di nanny, delle occhiate severe del generale, del sorriso lieve di madame per comprendere che _lei_ non era un maschio.

E non certo perché lui fosse più forte o più veloce o più spavaldo di _lei._

Lui lo era meno di tutti nella combriccola che si riuniva, dopo le ore di studio, laggiù, sotto la quercia, sul limitare del parco di casa Jarjayes.

Figli di contadini e braccianti, qualche giovanetta incuriosita e poi i più sprezzanti, figli di gente importante, quelli che sapevano leggere e scrivere. Lì attorno, quella volta, proprio quelli l'avevano spinta, l'avevano sfidata e _lei_ non se l'era fatto ripetere due volte e aveva alzato i pugni per difendersi per attaccare e…

 _Noi non facciamo a pugni con una femmina!_

La chiosa era uscita sprezzante, assieme alle mani che si alzavano e respingevano la lotta, non perché quelli avessero paura di perdere, ma perché non c'era storia né gusto a prendere a pugni una femmina.

E lei, lei lo aveva guardato, gli occhi sgranati, come a chiedergli…

 _Che stanno dicendo quelli…io non sono una femmina…_

Appellativo sprezzante, ignobile…

Ancora di più se si pensava che nessuno le aveva mai rivelato che lei fosse una femmina e persino il suo migliore amico, lui, sì proprio lui, non gliel'aveva mai rinfacciato, rivelato, rimproverato.

Lui l'aveva sfidata, rincorsa, presa a pugni, abbracciata, spintonata sin da quando l'aveva conosciuta.

Ogni gesto era stato _loro_ …

Né maschio, né femmina…

 _Loro._

Ma così André l'aveva tradita, perché le aveva taciuto l'unica verità che ancora le sfuggiva.

Non sarebbe trascorso molto tempo.

Il nervosismo di nanny tradiva il tempo che scorreva.

Prima o poi glielo avrebbero detto ma non era questo il punto.

Prima o poi ci sarebbe arrivata da sola…

Che il corpo stesso l'avrebbe tradita.

Non era questo il punto.

Lei lo aveva guardato, quasi senza guardarlo e glielo aveva domandato con gli occhi se fosse vero…

Che lei era una _femmina…_

La tempesta s'innalzava…

André ricordò che era stato zitto. Non aveva annuito ma nemmeno negato.

Tutto era divenuto chiaro, evidente, e lei non s'era arrabbiata. Forse, in fondo al cuore lo sapeva già.

Non era né meglio né peggio di lui. Era diversa, era una femmina.

Che lui se lo ricordava il lieve sentore di lavanda che s'intrecciava ai riccioli sulle spalle, mentre giorno dopo giorno s'allungavano ad incorniciare il viso e lui non poteva più scostarli, né toccarli.

E se lo ricordava l'inevitabile incedere del corpo, per quanto educato alle rigide pose militari, che tradiva la dolcezza di curve un poco acerbe, e di gesti decisi ma sobri, intensi ma gentili.

Pozzanghere evanescenti…

Non s'azzardava André a scivolare in quelle del recente passato. Non ci riusciva che il dolore era intenso e mozzava il respiro.

Perchè esse rivelavano il desiderio, l'appagamento, l'orgasmo intenso, negato nel passato e che solo per un infinitesimo tempo s'era avvinghiato al futuro…

Se avessero avuto la possibilità di viverlo, qualunque esso fosse stato, quel futuro…

Qualunque futuro…

Purché ce ne fosse stato uno.

Uno soltanto.

Lei era stata tutta la sua vita.

Il suo passato, quando ancora non si conoscevano, il suo futuro, se avessero avuto la possibilità di viverlo, qualunque esso sarebbe stato.

Qualunque futuro…

Purché ce ne fosse stato uno.

Uno soltanto.

Gli unici rumori che s'udivano erano quelli prodotti dal prezioso carico adagiato sul fondo del carro che scivolava sul manto dell'erba alta, mentre Adeline guidava con voce sommessa il conducente, orientando la direzione attraverso alberi e arbusti.

La strega conosceva la strada che s'apriva come per magia là dove si sarebbe detto ci fossero solo folti canneti, siepi fitte di more e frutti servatici, tronchi secolari, mura spesse di edera.

"Ci siamo quasi…dovremmo essere vicini al capanno…".

Horace Garrat era fradicio.

La donna tirò un respiro fondo e poi gli appoggiò la mano sulla mano, il segnale che si era giunti a destinazione e che…

"Resta qui…".

Il piglio d'un ordine.

Adeline scese dal carro e sussurrò un nome.

Horace Garrat era fradicio e mentre s'asciugava la fronte con la manica della camicia sentì una fitta atroce alle tempie e pensò che davvero qualcuno avesse preso la mira e avesse sparato, una sorta di colpo senza suono, invisibile, articolato nell'unica parola pronunciata dalla compagna d'armi.

"André…".

"Adel…" – Horace Garrat quasi si strozzò.

"Ssshhh!" – gli ordinò l'altra – "André?".

Garrat fu costretto a scendere e a correr dietro all'altra: "Che stai…dicendo…?".

"Adeline sei tu?".

André comparve sull'uscio della casupola, la barba ormai lunga di giorni a coprirgli le guance e il mento, la lente indossata perché di notte era piuttosto difficile intravedere sagome e riconoscerle.

Il buon senso della donna e il nome sussurrato piano l'avevano indotto a fidarsi, anche se di colpo aveva quasi smesso di respirare alla vista di altre persone, mentre tentava di comprendere chi fossero e perché quelli fossero arrivati fin lì. Il carro lo aveva sentito avvicinarsi da lontano ma solo la voce conosciuta della donna l'aveva spinto ad uscire.

"André…come stai?"

Adeline gli si fece incontro. Non si vedevano da giorni.

L'altro la guardò un poco stranito.

Il respiro incespicava. La mano era alla piccola spada che s'era fatto portare da Renoir.

Alle perdute avrebbe venduto cara la pelle. Alle perdute si sarebbe tagliato la gola da solo pur di non cedere altri respiri ed altre parole ai dannati che l'avevano scovato alla corte dei miracoli.

"Io…sto…bene…" – rispose sollevando lo sguardo verso il carro.

Horace Garrat inciampò e quasi cadde prima di arrivargli vicino. L'oste sollevò lo sguardo verso il viso dell'altro.

"Adel…Adeline…chi è?" – nel tono della domanda il dubbio anzi la quasi certezza di conoscere già la risposta.

"E' lui…" - sussurrò la donna senza insistere sul nome.

"Lui…chi?" – balbettò l'altro – "Quello?".

"Sì, Horace…perdonami se non te l'ho detto…in realtà siamo riusciti a farlo fuggire…".

"Lui…Adeline…perché non me l'hai detto chiaramente?".

"Non è il momento di fare domande Horace!" – s'affrettò a liquidarlo l'altra – "Le presentazioni le rimanderemo poi…".

La strega entrò di gran carriera dentro il bugigattolo, prese a scansare sacchi e cesti di vimini.

"Qui, qui dietro…".

L'altro sul carro era già sceso e aveva preso a scaricare sacchi e…

"Adeline…ma…sono…" – André riconobbe le sagome inconfondibili dei fucili.

"Forza…datemi una mano…non posso restare fuori per molto…quando quelli si sveglieranno gli rimpinzerò la pancia…e…".

Garrat sussultò. Gli occhi rimasero appiccicati all'effige dello sconosciuto, che poi tanto sconosciuto non lo era più. L'oste afferrò un altro sacco e lo portò dentro al capanno.

Altri sei o sette viaggi.

Le braccia di André servirono a trasportare i barilotti di…

"Adeline…".

L'odore inconfondibile…

"E' polvere da sparo…dove…da dove viene?".

Sei sacchi di pallottole completavano il piccolo arsenale e da ultimo…

Una colubrina…

Tre fucili da bastione a canna doppia…

Venti sciabole e poi daghe corte e spade e…

Neanche se n'era accorto André che nel pavimento del bugigattolo, sotto la moltitudine di sacchi vuoti e fascine di gelsi, c'erano due botole, non tanto grandi, ma abbastanza capienti da contenere di traverso le baionette e i sacchi di pallottole. La colubrina finì ammantata dall'edera bianchiccia e apatica penetrata dentro le fessure del capanno, la polvere da sparo confusa con barili ricolmi di stracci ricoperti da pigne che trasudavano resina…

L'olfatto lo si sarebbe ingannato.

La vista…

"Non puoi restare!" – sentenziò Adeline ricacciandosi sotto la cuffia ciocche di capelli ribelli.

André tirò un respiro più fondo.

Si piantò a muso duro sull'altra. Doveva sapere. Le forze un poco le aveva recuperate, le costole avevano preso a lasciarlo dormire e una mattina s'era ritrovato in posizione supina segno che nel sonno il dolore non impediva più i movimenti. Ma c'era da capire che stava accadendo.

"Adeline da dove arrivano quei…fucili?! Dove li avete presi?".

"Per il momento ti basti sapere che il nostro comune nemico quando rientrerà nella sua casa troverà una sorpresa poco gradita. Diciamo che ci stiamo riprendendo parte di quello che s'è portato via lui in questi anni. Ti spiegherò non temere…".

Garrat era stranito…

André anche…

"Che avete fatto?" – chiese stravolto sapendo che nessuno gli avrebbe rivelato alcunché.

La donna stabilì di portare con sé solo tre fucili e pallottole e polvere a sufficienza per caricarli. Il resto sarebbe servito per l'addestramento. I nomi di quelli vi avrebbero partecipato non erano necessari, nessuno li avrebbe pronunciati, neppure per sbaglio. Analoga consegna riguardava l'esistenza del prigioniero.

Adeline scrutò l'oste e l'altro paesano che sollevò le spalle come a dire che lui non sapeva neppure d'aver fatto quello strambo viaggio, figuriamoci aver incontrato qualcuno. Era così ubriaco quella sera che forse lo aveva proprio sognato.

Horace Garrat era davvero stranito e annuì accettando quello che era un ordine.

La strega sapeva il fatto suo.

Meno si sapeva gli uni degli altri e meglio sarebbe stato per tutti.

Se li avessero presi ognuno avrebbe dovuto pensare per sé.

La sagoma scura del carretto riemerse dalla foresta fermandosi sulla strada che riportava al palazzo.

La donna scese dando indicazioni sulla sorte del nuovo compagno d'armi.

"Accompagnalo a casa mia…".

"Adeline…è pericoloso…" – contestò Garrat.

"Non posso…" – s'inserì André che senza neppure beneficiare di tutti i particolari di quella storia ne cominciava a comprendere i contorni. Anzì, più che contorni, gli pareva di star camminando verso un precipizio e di vederne chiaramente il bordo e di non potersi fermare se non finendo giù.

"I miei figli sanno cosa fare…" – respirò rassegnata Adeline.

"I soldati verranno a casa tua!" – alzò la voce Garrat – "Sono già venuti…me l'hai detto tu!".

"Appunto! Sono già venuti…e se torneranno non troveranno chi penseranno di trovare! Non una parola con nessuno Horace! Ci vediamo domani…".

Pioveva…

Il cupo rombo dei tuoni chiudeva il cielo che aveva preso ad albeggiare mentre il vento era calato e l'odore dell'acqua s'innalzava dalle vie e dai muri fradici.

Scesero dal carro. Il mezzo prese la strada per uscire nuovamente dal paese. L'osservarono solo pochi istanti poi l'oste fece un cenno e André riprese a camminare, gli stivali un poco affondati nella fanghiglia che bordava il letto del fiumiciattolo che lambiva le case all'ingresso dell'abitato.

Osservò il paesano farsi il segno della croce mentre passava davanti a Saint Pierre.

Lui non lo fece. Rimase ad osservare la sagoma del campanile, grigia e fradicia…

Il cuore era chiuso. Stava accadendo di nuovo che l'onda di ribellione lo volesse trascinare con sé.

Era stanco di nascondersi da un nemico invisibile. E poi il peggiore di tutti ce l'aveva conficcato nel cuore, una spina che nessuno avrebbe avuto potere di cavargli di dosso.

Un paio d'isolati…

Dio, quel dannato paese era terribilmente piccolo e prevedibile…

Li avevano scovati alla corte dei miracoli, a Parigi, stanandoli col fuoco…

Figuriamoci lì!

La sagoma dell'oste s'appoggiò al muro sgretolato. Due colpi, a mano aperta, dietro un manto fradicio di edera e buganville sfiorite e gonfie d'acqua.

L'oste fu costretto ad asciugarsi la fronte perché ormai non ci vedeva più. Si aprì una porta.

Garrat comprese che quella donna aveva giù pianificato tutto.

Il figlio maschio aveva aperto e con un gesto lento aveva fatto strada ai due.

Poche parole.

"Vostra madre…".

"Monsieur non preoccupatevi…".

La voce giovane di Renoir Caine fece tirare un sospiro di rassegnazione all'oste che deglutì per rimediare alla gola secca, nonostante la faccia fradicia.

La figura leggera e lieve della sorella del ragazzo avanzò dal buio, mentre lo sguardo si posava su André.

Lui riconobbe Carmilla e le sorrise. Di fatto quella gente gli stava salvando la vita di nuovo e comunque…

La sensazione risaliva dal profondo. Rivedeva un viso conosciuto, fiero, caparbio, nell'ingenuità che concede una vita giovane o forse incosciente. Il cuore si allargò anche se solo un poco.

L'altra gli prese la mano mentre l'oste si congedava con il giovane che lo accompagnava fuori.

Un giaciglio a terra, nell'unica stanza in cui erano giunti dopo un percorso tortuoso che sapeva di muffa, i piedi poggiati sul pavimento non lastricato, fangoso, per via dell'acqua che filtrava dalle piccole brecce sul soffitto.

La poca luce dell'alba, la stanchezza…

Le dita si sfiorarono al passaggio di una tazza di brodo caldo. Pareva che Carmilla sapesse già che lui sarebbe arrivato e si era preparata ad accoglierlo, in silenzio, beandosi del tempo dell'attesa, anche se sapeva che lui non l'avrebbe mai amata, non dopo quel bacio pieno di rabbia e di nulla, che pure lei aveva fatto suo come unico contatto.

Si sentì stanco André, quasi senza forze, mentre si lasciava sedurre dalle lingue di fuoco nel camino che traballavano. Troppa luce avrebbe attirato l'attenzione, così le braci erano state ravvivate al minimo.

I passi del fratello ritornarono verso di loro.

"Riposate…" – disse piano mentre inforcava il mantello e si copriva per uscire.

André rimase spiazzato.

"Sono guardiacaccia alla tenuta del generale…" – spiegò Renoir sorridendo – "Vado a fare un giro per vedere che qualche bracconiere non tenti la fortuna con la selvaggina altrui. Ci servono quei fagiani e quelle lepri!".

André non comprendeva, la perplessità dipinta sul volto.

"Ci saranno altri cacciatori in giro oggi! Così potrò trovare la scusa della confusione!" – sentenziò Renoir sorridendo e facendo un lieve inchino.

Un istante sulla porta: "Sorellina ricordati che devi fare se dovesse presentarsi qualcuno…".

L'altra annuì e sorrise a sul volta. Era giovane, forse anche parecchio ingenua ma aveva deciso che voleva vivere e che non voleva avere paura.

La paglia era asciutta almeno. Il lenzuolo grezzo sapeva di bucato e André l'accarezzò per trarre dalla trama della stoffa una sensazione conosciuta.

Mordeva la coscienza quella ricerca continua che lui avrebbe voluto accantonare, ma no, non c'era verso, e in ogni cosa si ritrovava a cercare un brandello di sé, di lei, di loro, persino nella trama grezza e morbida e profumata d'un lenzuolo, affamato d'intrecciare i ricordi.

Si ritrovò steso, su un fianco.

La nostalgia stringeva le tempie.

Si passò una mano sul viso.

Sussultò nel ritrovarsi un'ombra addosso che si piegava lentamente e si adagiava morbidamente ed educatamente accanto a sé.

Non un respiro.

 _No…_

"Ho paura…" – sussurrò Carmilla – "Non sono mai stata sola…c'era Renoir con me o mia madre. Lascia che resti qui…non respirerò nemmeno ma…".

"Va bene…".

Il consenso uscì lieve. Nessuna congettura se quella giovane avesse davvero paura o volesse solo stendersi lì accanto, per desiderio e basta.

Era stanco André e sprofondò nella voragine istintiva di voler esser utile per qualcosa, a qualcuno, anche così ascoltando il corpo morbido appoggiato al proprio, mentre la mano della giovane s'appoggiava sul torace e il viso s'avvicinava al viso.

André scorse gli occhi dell'altra. Erano chiusi, anche se sapeva che lei non dormiva.

Si sentì stanco davvero ed al tempo stesso insolitamente calmo.

Non volle sapere altro, non volle pensare ad altro.

Era vivo. Doveva esserci una ragione, anche se la vita rimbalzava solo nei ricordi del passato.

Forse poteva anche esser lì, la vita, adagiata accanto a sé, lieve ma sicura.

S'addormentò alla fine, ascoltando i rumori della casa, il crepitio del fuoco nel camino, lo sgocciolio lento dell'acqua che s'insinuava dal tetto, un gallo che annunciava l'alba, i tuoni che s'allontanavano.

S'immaginò la campagna fradicia, liquida, dispersa, troppo vasta adesso.

Si ascoltò lì, disteso, al caldo, il corpo di Carmilla accanto al proprio, lieve, morbido.

 _29 agosto 1789, Limours, all'alba…_

Gli occhi presero a scrutare la stanzetta. Era evidente fosse vuota, il letto intatto, il fuoco ormai spento nel camino.

La tinozza stazionava nell'angolo. Le dita immerse, l'acqua era fredda.

Sfiorò i vestiti riposti di lato.

Il viso continuava a cercarla e nella mente si dava dell'idiota, mentre le mani afferravano la camicia. L'annusò per cercare l'odore, quello aspro della pelle, quello vero, quello che preferiva.

Gettò via l'indumento. Due passi indietro…

"Dove sei andata?"

Fuori giù, nel silenzio che precedeva l'alba, lattiginosa nebbia che sapeva di piscio e rutti, sembrava davvero d'essere a Saint Antoine, anche se gli ubriachi erano solo due e s'attardavano in strada sbraitandosi contro e per poco sarebbe pure spuntato il solito coltello.

La pioggia fina obbligava gli occhi infuocati di rabbia a scrutare lungo i muri. La smania si spegneva alla vista degli angoli vuoti.

"Do - ve - caz – zo -sei!?" – sibilò roco Alain.

Non poteva urlare, né fermare nessuno.

Il sangue era fermo però, non poteva averla persa, non poteva perché lei…

Fu costretto a rientrare in camera. Quell'ora del mattino era severamente pericolosa, poi, dopo quello che avevano fatto, era solo questione di tempo. Quando il _pallone gonfiato_ si sarebbe accorto che qualcuno aveva visitato il suo piccolo arsenale, non ci avrebbe impiegato molto a comprendere che in paese avrebbe trovato le risposte.

L'ora si allungava assieme alle luci che si muovevano lente sul pavimento.

Seduto sul letto, le dita incrociate tra loro, la testa bassa, nemmeno la rialzò quando la porta si aprì piano e poi altrettanto lentamente si richiuse.

Nella testa vorticavano mille domande che vennero spazzate via dalla lieve corrente fredda che avvolgeva il corpo, lento, ch'entrava.

Silenzio…

Una sola domanda: "Era il caso di…uscire?".

In essa la contestazione d'un gesto stupido, che non era da lei, eppure…

"Non potevo starmene chiusa qua dentro…" – sibilò severa. Non era abituata a dare spiegazioni sulle proprie decisioni, men che meno sui propri spostamenti e poi le era difficile ammettere ch'era uscita per lui, per vedere che diavolo sarebbe accaduto là fuori.

Una gustificazione impossibile. Poi ci s'erano messe le ore della notte, l'odore della terra lavorata e dell'erba lieve e profumata, il ronzio degli insetti. Tutto aveva riempito il tempo e trascinato via la mente.

Era rimasta fuori attendendo la visita di _lui, lui_ che non c'era più.

La pioggia aveva preso a picchiare sui lembi di pelle bollente.

La febbre ammansita dal temporale d'autunno…

Alain si alzò di scatto. Due passi pesanti a cui seguirono due pugni altrettanto pesanti piantati contro la porta. Le mani aperte e la faccia sulla faccia di lei mentre gli occhi si fissavano a quelli di lei altrettanto seri e sfacciati.

"Potevano vederti!" – ruggì.

"Non è accaduto…" – bassa, sprezzante.

"Perché? Perché dovevi uscire?".

La capacità di sviare il discorso, lei ne era un'artista…

"E voi perché avete portato via tutte quelle armi? Come riuscirete a tenerle nascoste ed imparare ad usarle nel poco tempo che quell'uomo c'impiegherà a scoprire d'essere stato derubato!? Arriveranno altri soldati, non lo capisci!?".

Gli occhi sgranati…

 _Che incosciente…_

"Sei…sei venuta fin laggiù?" – la rimproverò lui incredulo.

Silenzio…

Considerazione ovvia, non era necessario rispondere.

Il rimprovero sull'eccessiva quantità di armi trafugate cozzava contro l'iniziale intuizione di voler aiutare gli sciagurati campagnoli rivelando la presenza delle armi che avrebbo fatto loro comodo in caso di ribellione.

Alain ci mise un solo istante a mettere insieme la palese contraddizione. Solo, non capiva perché…

"Ma non mi dire! Avresti già cambiato idea?!" – chiosò Alain imbrigliando la furia d'un commento ancora più sarcastico – "Tu non ti rendi conto di cosa significa tutto questo…questa gente…".

Il tono s'abbassò, lucidamente cinico, che era necessario arrivare giù, sino all'Inferno dove entrambi vagavano.

"Questa gente è stanca! Vuole cambiare le cose! E tu adesso stai a contare quanti fucili si sono portati via!? Ma che diavolo vuoi allora? Aiutarli o cosa!?".

Vagavano all'Inferno…

Lei più di lui e dannazione non perdeva occasione per rimarcarlo a lui e a sé stessa.

"Alain…parli sul serio?" – cinica, lo sguardo sottile, in fiamme – "T'importa davvero di questa gente?".

Gelo…

Alain si ritrovò spiazzato per un istante ma non si lasciò trascinare giù e affondò anche lui, mentre il viso s'avvicinava.

"E a te?" – sussurrò piano – "Neppure a te frega un cazzo di questa gente!".

La voce s'insinuò sulfurea ad incendiare la rabbia.

Oscar deglutì mentre ascoltava il viso dell'altro su di sé…

"E' tardi comandante…" – proseguì basso e cinico – "L'ho capito che ti sei presa a cuore il destino di questi pezzenti solo per usarli contro il generale…per vendicarti di lui e di quello che quel demonio ha fatto ad André ma…".

Oscar fu costretta a puntargli i pugni contro: "La stessa cosa vale per te!".

Il corpo si contrasse per respingere l'altro ed opporsi al tempo stesso alla visione dannata.

Usare altri per il proprio interesse. Dio c'era già passata…

E poi…

Tradire la memoria di André.

Languiva sulle labbra quel dannato contatto, mordeva più d'un cane rabbioso.

Lo odiava Alain adesso che aveva imparato a comprenderla e anticipava i pensieri e lei non voleva essere scovata e non voleva ammetterlo ch'era uscita per accertarsi che a lui non capitasse nulla.

Così aveva preso a sgranare obiezioni sulla pericolosità dell'azione.

Lui non si cascava più!

"Sì ma io sono uno di loro e non ho più niente da perdere a farmi ammazzare mentre tu…".

"Neppure io s'è per questo!".

"No!" – il pugnò battè forte, il legno gemette – "No! Dannazione!".

Non voleva che lei morisse. Non poteva dirgli perché…

Era necessario dirglielo però, in altra maniera.

"Tu hai debito verso…verso di lui…"- sussurrò Alain, contratto, il viso al viso, il corpo di lei inchiodato lì, che lei lo doveva ascoltare il dolore e lo doveva combattere.

"Non parlare di lui…non nominarlo nemmeno! Non te lo permetto! Ti ho già detto quello che ho fatto…il tempo che ho perduto…".

"E questo ti fa paura? Ti dà così fastidio provare a vivere lo stesso, anche con questa colpa sulle spalle? Ammesso sia una colpa!".

"Non cambiare discorso! Alain! Vi scopriranno in un istante e sarà la fine per questa gente!".

Il viso sul viso…

La voce suadente e ferma…

Avvampava il calore dei corpi mentre gli arti parevano prendere ad adattarsi da soli studiandosi e chiudendosi l'uno sull'altro.

"No…staremo attenti…perchè adesso avresti cambiato idea?" – il tono ripiombò nella calma, Alain ripetè la domanda. Faceva finta di non capire e sperava che la risposta fosse che lei aveva paura di perderlo.

Ci voleva così poco a dirlo.

"Dovrai addestrarli!" – contestò Oscar caparbia, come a dire, non c'è abbastanza tempo, questa gente lavora la terra da una vita, mica sa imbracciare un'arma e prendere la mira.

"Qualcuno li sa già usare i fucili…agli altri ci penserò io…perché hai cambiato idea? Rispondi! Continuerò a farti questa domanda finchè non avrai risposto! Perché sei uscita? Perché adesso non vuoi andare fino in fondo?".

Dio, il pensiero folle anticipò qualsiasi congettura.

Dio se fosse stato davvero perché lei sentiva qualcosa…

La mano scivolò sul viso, Alain chiuse gli occhi.

Il respiro s'innalzò più fondo, le dita si aprirono e Oscar fu costretta ad arretrare ancora di più.

"Alain…" – il nome sussurrato piano.

Punse l'alone del contatto fugace di qualche ora prima.

La colpa bruciava il respiro…

Oscar si contrasse, più indietro di così non poteva andare, non si opponeva ma neppure cedeva.

L'anticipò Alain, sarcastico e pratico fino all'assurdo.

"Non avere paura…comandante…" – proseguì quasi sottovoce – "Io non ti amo…se è questo che temi…".

Parole all'apparenza senza senso, se non addirittura opposte a quelle che avrebbe voluto ammettere.

Parole che per assurdo fecero effetto, come freccia scagliata all'improvviso.

Alain voleva beffare l'arroganza e la sicurezza spocchiosa di lei e l'incapacità di dare alle cose il loro nome. Se l'era cercata Oscar, quella strana lezione di sincerità.

Non occorreva ammettere d'amarsi, bastava anche meno per salvarsi e sopravvivere, lì, senza più nulla per cui vivere.

No…

Il respiro trasalì. Oscar tentò persino di trattenere il respiro, il petto schiacciato da quello dell'altro, il corpo incombeva.

Cinica…

"Non dire idiozie…se credi di sorprendermi…io non sono come quelle donne che ti cadono ai piedi!".

Gli puntò le mani contro per sminuire la chiosa assurda dell'altro.

Le bocche così vicine…

Alain non si tirò indietro. Appoggiò la bocca lì, nell'incavo del collo…

Sussurrando piano…

"Non ho mai chiesto a nessuna donna di cadermi ai piedi…a me basta che restino in ginocchio a fare il loro lavoro…".

La ripagò con altrettanto cinismo, che lei si contrasse di rabbia.

L'aveva colpita…

Proseguì: "Non ti amo…e non te l'ho detto per stupirti ma perché è così e perché a mi piace divertirmi. Nemmeno tu mi ami questo ormai l'ho capito. Non potresti amare nessun'altro…né adesso…né…quindi!? Non credi sarebbe possibile semplicemente…".

Poteva essere la rabbia che lei avesse fatto di testa propria ad aver innalzato quella sorta di spasmodico desiderio di provocarla ma l'ultima affermazione persino lei la trovò dannatamente insulsa e becera.

Poteva essere che lei non provasse nulla…

Oppure che provasse davvero qualcosa ma non fosse capace di ammetterlo.

La mano destra sgusciò dal petto e s'innnalzò per abbattersi addosso alla faccia dell'altro.

Lo spazio esiguo impose ad Alain di restare dov'era, imprigionando altrettanto velocemente la mano ribelle, chiudendola, stringendola, sollevandola, così come fece con la sinistra.

I polsi sbattuti contro la parete della porta, la rabbia e…

La disperazione…

La paura di perderla e di perdere così sé stesso.

Dio, adesso lo sapeva che lei non avrebbe mai amato nessuno.

Nessuno.

E che era giusto così.

Ma voleva sapere se sarebbe stato possibile.

Lui avrebbe disonorato per sempre la memoria di André ma…

Dio, essere amati davvero…

Gli occhi aperti piantati addosso…

La disperazione rimbalzò di nuovo.

"Non farei altro che unire alla mia disperazione la tua…" – sibilò lei senza abbassare lo sguardo – "Ho già commesso troppi errori nella mia vita…".

La rabbia si spense.

"Io sono morta Alain…tu puoi ancora vivere e combattere…".

Alain si ritrovò incapace di ribattere, le dita allentarono la presa e le mani scivolarono giù mentre gli occhi si chiudevano.

Non c'era modo di combattere la morte.

 _Che diavolo vuoi Oscar allora? Vendicarti, lottare, vivere quel tanto che basterà per morire in pace?_

"Non amarmi…non farlo…o…" – sussurrò lei.

Le parole morirono lì, mentre lei scivolava fuori dal corpo che le era addosso, fuori dall'incombenza dei muscoli e del corpo che vibrava e lei, Dio, lei l'aveva sentito e non voleva accertalo, non poteva.

"Sono stanca Alain…sono stanca…".

"Ma sei viva…era questo che volevo dirti…" – sussurrò lui mantenendosi contro la porta, senza voltarsi. Un pugno, di nuovo, tirato al legno marcio.

"Sei viva e lo devi a lui! Lui ti ha protetto…e glielo devi di continuare a vivere e…".

 _Amare…_

Nessuno dei due pronunciò apertamente il verbo.

Fu Alain a concludere: "Anche amare sì! Non sei fatta per vivere così…non adesso…".

Si voltò Alain, la guardò, un misto d'ansia e di compassione.

Gli occhi di lei l'interrogarono…

 _Che…_

"Te l'ha insegnato lui ad amare…da tutta una vita…e…".

 _Amare…_

Alain si sfilò il mantello lasciandolo cadere a terra.

"Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi che vuoi amare…l'ho sentito…quando…".

 _Dannazione…_

 _No…_

 _Amare…Dio…no…_

 _Irripetibile ripercorrere l'afflato del bacio rubato…_

Indietreggiò Oscar, lo sguardo rimase sull'altro, arrogante, quasi sprezzante.

Forse disprezzava sé stessa per aver ceduto.

"Volevo solo accertarmi che stessi bene…" – si affrettò a precisare lei, facendo un passo indietro, sfuggendo lo sguardo, ricacciandosi a forza nella contestazione principale – "Ci tengo a te…nonostante io non ti ami e nemmeno tu!".

 _Amare…_

 _Non dire idiozie Alain…_

 _Per me è troppo tardi…_

Alain sorrise tra sé…

 _Dio…_

Fece un passo verso di lei, di scatto, le parole sarebbero uscite come lava incandescente…

 _Non è vero…_

 _Non è troppo tardi…_

 _Possiamo ancora amare, tutti e due…_

L'avrebbe urlato se qualcuno non si fosse messo a bussare alla porta.

"Monsier…".

La faccia di Horace Garrat era rossa per la corsa mentre l'uomo si fregava le mani da sotto il mantellaccio ruvido e scuro. Era bagnato.

"Dannata pioggia! E' davvero un segno di NotreDame!" – gracchiò – "Sì, così avremo più tempo per addestrare la gente!".

Alain si passò una mano tra i capelli.

L'euforia dell'oste lo colpì e sì che se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare.

Eppure adesso tutto sembrava precipitare, Alain iniziava ad intuire la preoccupazione di Oscar.

L'altro entrò per portare le informazioni sui soldati del generale che in quel momento s'aggiravano per il villaggio. Esitò solo un istante alla vista dei due interlocutori intuendo che il proprio arrivo doveva aver interrotto qualche discorso importante. Dalla faccia dei due si sarebbe persin detto un battibecco tra innamorati.

"Scusate…se volete…torno più tardi…" – incespicò l'oste, torcendosi le mani in attesa di ricevere l'ordine di parlare, mentre osservava Alain con aria di supplica, che ormai per tutti quello era divenuto mente ed artefice della riscossa.

"No!" – lo prevenne l'altro, più risoluto a cavar dall'imbarazzo tutti – "Parlate pure…".

Garrat prese a riversare le informazioni, arrivando a svelare la presenza verosimile di circa quindicina soldati, non di più. Sei o sette stazionavano al palazzo scambiandosi i turni di guardia, mentre quelli che erano stati inviati al paese per raccogliere le informazioni erano altrettanto. Erano volti nuovi questi ultimi, mai visti prima di quel momento.

Silenzio…

Non era vero che a lei non interessasse la sorte di quella gente.

Fosse stato per disperazione, per rabbia o per vendetta…

Alain sentì le dita prudere mentre coglieva il timbro severo del _comandante._ Che lei quello era tornata ad essere.

Dio, in quel momento la desiderò con tutto sé stesso…

"E' molto strano…" – sibilò Oscar mentre prendeva a guardare chissà dove - "Solitamente il generale ha a disposizione una trentina di uomini che restano sempre con lui…allora è probabile che quelli che mancano siano rimasti a Parigi per proteggere la sua residenza in città…".

Garrat trasalì…

"Che…".

"Avete riconosciuto quelli in divisa?" – chiese Oscar fissando il fuoco nel camino.

La domanda eruppe a briciapelo.

Alain deglutì, la mascella contratta…

Si avvicinò un poco a lei…

"Cosa?" – balbettò l'oste.

"Avete contato solo quelli in divisa?" – chiese lei di nuovo, un poco risentita, dimenticandosi d'aver a che fare con un povero oste e non con un luogotenente fresco fresco di leva.

 _Comandante…_ \- intervenne alle spalle Alain tra i denti – _Io…_

"Oh…ecco…noi…avete ragione…non ci avevamo pensato…" – si schernì Garrat.

"Qualcuno potrebbe essersi mescolato ai viandanti. Capite? Informatori! Non potete contare sul fatto che ci sono molti più stranieri in città perché proprio tra quelli potrebbero nascondersi le spie del generale…è così che…".

Oscar avrebbe voluto proseguire…

 _E' così che trovano le persone e le fanno sparire…_

"Porc…" – incespicò l'oste.

Il sottoposto, quello vero, ridivenne tale e in un istante le fu accanto.

Il sottoposto stava impazzendo.

Il braccio destro passò oltre la vita stringendola a sé e Oscar sussultò alla presa repentina.

Stava parlando troppo, Alain voleva rammentarglielo.

Non era solo quello…

L'altra non riuscì a reagire, oppure non volle, oppure…

"Alain…".

"Dici bene amica mia!" – gorgheggiò quello con un sorriso – "Sapete mio buon Garrat…sono solito mettere al corrente la mia compagna delle mie mosse e stavamo giusto discutendo sul fatto che in paese potrebbero esserci anche delle spie in mezzo a tante facce nuove…".

Il braccio si chiuse di più. Il torace si fece contro il petto. Alain sprofondò nel contatto imposto di fronte ad uno spettatore inconsapevole e che non avrebbe trovato nulla da ridire, se non forse una licenza troppo ardita per i costumi severi d'un campagnolo.

Ma quella era nobile, forse tra i nobili si usava così.

"Monsieur…ho capito…non ci avevamo pensato…e… adesso?" – balbettò il locandiere passandosi la manica della camicia sulla fronte.

"Potreste chiedere a qualche contadino di sorvegliare la casa facendo attenzione a non dare troppo nell'occhio…" – proseguì Oscar, la voce severa e netta, gli occhi incollati a quelli di Alain, la presa di lui che l'avvolgeva ogni istante di più.

Il respiro s'era innalzato adesso…

"E…" – incepicò il respiro mentre il soldato la fissava e pareva in estasi ed al tempo stesso impassibile – "E…e…se quello dovesse accertare movimenti insoliti…ecco…dovrebbe darsi da fare per avvertire qualcuno. Nulla dev'essere lasciato al caso!".

Alain rimase zitto.

Pensò che l'amava e che lei era dannatamente viva e si disse che doveva farlo. In quel momento o mai più.

Strinse ancora, abbracciandola, suscitando l'ovvia reazione di lei che tentò di piantargli di nuovo le mani sulle spalle.

Alain corse alle dita intrecciandole alle proprie e poi girando il polso e tirandosele dietro la schiena di lei. Stessa cosa con la mano sinistra mentre…

La bocca finì sulla bocca, sorpresa, incredula, impreparata.

Avverti l'ovvia opposizione, chiuse gli occhi e forzò con la lingua per vincere la resistenza.

Le dita si strinsero, stringendo le dita di lei, avvolte, forzatamente chiuse. L'intreccio – così era l'intenzione – provocò uno spasmo di dolore, subito imbrigliato ma capace di sollevare il respiro per chiedere più aria…

Così la lingua si fece strada insinuandosi e le labbra poterono aderire e premere e succhiare piano l'umida consistenza della bocca, mentre la stretta impediva d'indietreggiare.

Alain strinse ancora…

Un gemito si schiuse dalla bocca consentendo alla propria d'aderire ancora di più.

 _L'Inferno…_

Alain era all'Inferno e sentiva il sangue ribollire mentre si diceva che sarebbe anche potuto morire lì, in quell'istante, e che non gliene sarebbe fregato un accidente di niente.

A quel punto era lì che voleva essere e restare e morire.

 _No…_

L'impeto di stare sulla bocca e assaporare l'effimera penetrazione, lo distolse dal mantenere la stretta alle dita. La presa si allentò.

Si avvide che…

Non era più all'Inferno.

S'accorse di non trovare resistenza, che di resistenza non ce n'era più.

L'istante di sospensione. Forse era solo un'illusione ma poteva essere che…

Che quello non fosse davvero l'Inferno!?

Sentì ricambiare il fremere del corpo nell'infinitesimo istante in cui percepì le labbra di lei aderire un poco alle proprie, mentre la lingua aveva trovato l'altra ed essa non resisteva più e…

Si staccò, sconvolto, incredulo mentre sgranava gli occhi e si sentiva fissato, osservato, tranciato di netto dallo sguardo di lei, incapace di articolare una parola.

Le lesse in faccia il dannato senso di colpa per essersi perduta dentro la bocca di lui, per non aver rispettato la memoria dell'altro, per aver lasciato che il proprio desiderio di vita avesse il sopravvento.

Le lesse in faccia che si sentiva sporca, dannata…

Le dita si slacciarono.

Garrat era rimasto immobile, senza capirci un granchè del significato di quello strano bacio, un poco feroce.

"Credo che la mia amica qui abbia ragione…" – sussurrò Alain quasi senza respiro, tenendo gli occhi su di lei – "Non possiamo rischiare di non sapere il numero esatto dei soldati che stanno di guardia. Se quella casa è il vostro obiettivo dovete cercare di raccogliere più informazioni possibili. Solo così potrete avere qualche speranza di farcela…"

La faccia sulla faccia, nessuno dei due tornò all'oste che rimase lì, un istante interdetto, e poi fece un inchino scusandosi per la poca dimestichezza con certi meccanismi difensivi.

"Questo pomeriggio…" – sussurrò piano Garrat – "Verrete?".

"E sia…" – annuì Alain sibilando l'ordine tra i denti – "Dite a quelli che vogliono imparare a tenere un fucile in mano e a prendere la mira di trovarsi in un luogo che concorderete. Fatemelo sapere e mi farò trovare lì e proverò a dare qualche indicazione sull'utilizzo delle armi…".

"Alain…".

Oscar lo richiamò a sé.

"E' bene che l'addestramento si svolga a piccoli gruppi…" – sibilò severa quasi senza respirare.

L'assalto sfacciato accantonato solo il tempo necessario ad evitare una strage d'ignoranti ed ingenui paesani…

"Capisco che il tempo è poco ma se tutti si presentassero questo provocherebbe il sospetto degli informatori del generale. Sarebbe troppo rischioso. E' preferibile che le persone si ritrovino in gruppi di due, al massimo tre per volta. Così forse nessuno farà caso a ciò che sta accadendo…".

Questo era tutto. Oscar rimase con lo sguardo su Alain. La partita con lui non era finita.

"Horace avete capito?" – continuò il soldato annuendo e tenendosi su di lei – "E necessario che la gente si accordi. Non credo saranno moltissimi quelli che non sanno usare nemmeno un'arma ma chi verrà dovrà imparare in fretta…vedrete ce la faremo…".

Il respiro era sollevato…

La porta si richiuse. Nessuno dei due aveva ascoltato i ringraziamenti dell'oste.

Una spinta, Alain indietreggiò.

"Sei…" – la voce di Oscar pareva quella sulfurea d'un vulcano in preda all'eruzione.

Lo fissò. No, a lui davvero non importava più nulla della rabbia di lei.

Questo in fin dei conti era ciò che più le faceva paura. Che Alain prendesse coraggio e che fosse stata lei ad alimentare quella follia e, soprattutto, che lei non fosse più capace di tirarsi indietro.

Fu Alain a fare un passo indietro.

L'aveva sentita, solo per un istante. Era viva…

E lui felice come un bambino aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva. Aveva fatto i capricci, sbraitato, urlato, fatto moine e suppliche…

Alla fine s'era preso quel che voleva punto e basta.

Gli bastava? Non lo sapeva…

Provò ad osare, che adesso aveva preso a divertirsi…

Un altro passo indietro, le dita andarono ai bottoni della giacca. Prese ad aprirli ad uno ad uno mentre gli occhi restavano su quelli di lei, beandosi dello sguardo che si sgranava sempre di più.

"Non mi frega un cazzo di quella gente eh?" – la provocò nell'immediato.

La giacca finì a terra. Poi fu la volta della carmagnola. I laccetti si sfilarono dalle asole. Uno stivale e poi l'altro…

E lei lì a guardarlo mentre non capiva più nulla…

I pollici s'infilarono nei lembi della cinta dei calzoni, lisciati con sapiente maestria come a trovare il punto giusto per aprirli ed il tempo adatto a consentire all'altra di comprendere.

Oscar arretrò d'un passo mentre le spalle si ritrovarono contro la parete.

"Che fai?" – gli chiese senza respiro.

"E nemmeno a te frega un cazzo di questa gente eh!?" – la provocò lui, come a dire, non è vero nulla, a tutti e due c'importa di questa gente e tutti e due siamo disperati e tutti e due vogliamo vivere e amare…

Le braghe…

Alain esitò un attimo. Non c'era altro da togliere sotto.

"Che ti sei messo in testa?" – gridò lei squadrandolo.

Lui si fermò, le dita infilate tra la stoffa e le linee dei fianchi asciutti.

Sorrise estasiato mentre spingeva giù l'indumento.

Fu costretta a voltarsi lei, a trattenere il respiro…

"Lavarmi! Che pensavi volessi fare!?" – rispose il soldato in tono canzonatorio.

Oscar rimase lì, un solo istante mentre lo sentiva arrivare alle spalle.

Completamente nudo, il calore insinuato nel sesso che s'era animato e inturgidito…

"Sei viva, eccome, mio comandante…non dimenticarlo!".

Le parole scivolarono all'orecchio.

"E adesso vediamo se hai più paura di me o di quella gentaglia là fuori? Esci, esci pure se non t'aggrada lo spettacolo!".

Il tono s'inasprì d'una vena di sarcasmo.

Oscar deglutì di nuovo.

Alain si voltò per dirigersi verso la vasca di acqua fredda. Il liquido tracimò all'ingresso della stazza massiccia e tonica del soldato. La stessa acqua che aveva circondato lei e l'aveva accarezzata.

L'ultima provocazione: "Tanto lo so come sei fatta! Ti ho già visto e non era a questo che puntavo!".

Ad Alain parve di sentirli i quattro accidenti e un imbecilleidiotaequalcosaltro, rovesciati addosso…

La porta sbattè, forte, questa volta.

Non gl'importava. Si passò le dita sulle labbra. Sapevano di buono, sapevano di lei.

Fortuna che l'acqua s'era raffreddata!.

Passi rapidi all'unisono con la testa ovattata e la rabbia che stringeva le dita.

La confusione dell'atrio che s'animava già dalle prime luci del mattino la costrinse a fermarsi, quasi stranita, mentre ragionava e cercava un posto dove sbollirla la rabbia che chiudeva la gola ed imprigionava le lacrime.

 _Alain…_

 _Dannatoidiotaimbecille…_

Non aveva più epiteti mentre il sangue si sollevava e si mescolava al senso di colpa, alla disperazione, alla…

Un cortiletto fradicio…

Una panca umida sotto un olmo cupo e grondante. Tutt'intorno rami di rose canine sfatte e gonfie d'acqua, arbusti di lavanda limpidamente aperta alla tiepida luce del sole.

 _Freddo, ossa bagnate…_

 _Caldo, abbraccio attorno alla vita…_

 _Dolce, torpore nascosto…_

 _Amaro, campagna vuota…_

 _Passione che ardeva._

 _Amore e morte._

 _Desiderio e solitudine._

Di tutto, restava la solitudine che la prese, di nuovo, fin nel profondo dell'anima.

Era viva, Dio, ed era questo che faceva male. Se non lo fosse stata, non avrebbe ascoltato il contrarsi del cuore, rotto e straziato nel petto, attraversato dalla livida lama che li aveva separati.

Non poteva dimenticarlo, non voleva dimenticarlo.

 _Dita su di sé e labbra e calore che sale e precipita il cuore nella dolce tortura dell'attesa a cui abbandonarsi per assaggiarsi, sfiorarsi, un lembo alla volta, piano e poi più veloce._

 _Occhi chiusi, ascoltarsi, scivolarsi dentro sé stessi, dentro l'altro._

 _Corpo, braccia, ad avvolgerla e muoversi e percorrerla, lasciandola quasi immobile, mentre in realtà vibrava fuggendo nell'oblio dell'essenza di sé e di ciò che sarebbe stata._

 _Divenire fluido che rende sordi, ciechi e riempie le fibre dell'esistenza dell'altro._

Tutto troppo vicino, troppo recente perché la mente non fosse travolta da sensazioni che non erano ancora ricordi e che lei non voleva diventassero tali.

 _Mai!_

Esse bruciavano come fuoco che l'avrebbe consumata.

Perché lui era lì con lei, dentro di lei, impresso nella mente e nel corpo, anche se le mani adesso stringevano il nulla e le dita scivolavano sulla pelle spenta.

Si sedette stancamente appoggiando la schiena al tronco dell'albero.

 _Caldo e freddo…._

 _Luce e buio…._

Di nuovo mescolati e sparsi dentro di lei, senza più confini o certezze, come era sempre stato nella sua vita.

Socchiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi al vento che accarezzava le fronde leggere, disegnando vacui giochi di luce sulla terra scura e fradicia.

 _Alain…_

 _Dannatoidiotaimbecille…_

 _Che cosa vuole provare, che cosa vuole farmi ammettere?_

Tentò d'afferrare il tempo che scorreva, per fermarlo, così nemmeno s'accorse ch'esso invece era trascorso.

Quando riaprì gli occhi si trovò di fronte l'oste che la stava osservando con aria incuriosita.

"Scusate…temo di essere stato…inopportuno…sì…prima intendo…".

Dovette respirare piano Oscar perché il quadro che ne veniva fuori agli occhi di estranei doveva essere talmente evidente mentre per lei era tutto dannatamente confuso. Strinse i pugni, non riuscì a negare ma nemmeno ad ammettere.

"Non importa…" – si schernì fissando il vuoto.

"Avete necessità di qualcosa? Monsieur Alain...".

"No…non preoccupatevi, piuttosto come vanno i preparativi?".

L'arte di riportare l'attenzione ad altro, tanto era quello che ormai s'era prefissata di fare.

Restava che ritrovarsi sulla coscienza la vita dilaniata di centinaia di persone non era proprio il modo migliore di scegliere la propria dipartita.

"Oh siete gentile a chiederlo! Bene direi! Abbiamo…abbiamo passato parola sui vostri consigli…cercheremo di individuare altri...soldati...la gente è diventata brava sapete? In realtà siamo abituati…se vogliamo sopravvivere! Di buono c'è che il generale non se l'aspetta che dei poveri contadini si sian messi a trovare il modo di mandarlo a gambe all'aria! E poi quello non si è mai trattenuto spesso in paese così ha lasciato pochi uomini di guardia. Ma da quando…".

Oscar continuò ad osservare il cielo: "Da quando a Parigi il popolo ha preso a ribellarsi…ci viene più spesso a Limours?! Immagino sia così vero?!" – proseguì lei stringendo lo sguardo verso un punto infinito.

Nella considerazione, mesi e mesi di scontri e la conoscenza decennale del suo diretto superiore.

L'altro sobbalzò.

"Voi…voi sapete molte cose…" - la voce dell'uomo s'era fatta bassa, più sciolta ma al tempo stesso intensa, come se tra le pieghe delle parole dell'altra avesse preso ad insinuarsi il dubbio che quella ne sapesse più del dovuto.

"So quello che sanno tutti!" – chiosò lei fredda – "Non è un mistero che i nobili preferiscano lasciare la capitale quando ci rischiano la pelle…".

"Già…comunque più tardi andrò anch'io, sapete da giovane sapevo usare il fucile, ma poi…beh ecco sono un po' arrugginito!".

"Vedrete che Alain vi darà buoni consigli. E' molto esperto di armi e sa come addestrare le persone ad usarle…".

Si morse il labbro…

 _Alain…_

 _Basta!_

Il riemergere della vita vissuta nell'intensità del comando la stava tradendo e la stava stancando.

 _Basta!_

L'altro invece s'infervorò: "Sì…siamo stati fortunati ad incontrarlo. Quando ci ha parlato dell'esistenza di una stanza con le armi dentro il palazzo del generale ci siamo chiesti come facesse a sapere una cosa del genere…ma dato che è un soldato…beh, alla fine…siamo stati davvero fortunati! Senza di lui…che incredibile coincidenza…".

L'oste si accorse che l'altra non l'ascoltava più, quasi avesse deciso d'ingoiare le parole. Aveva preso a fissare uno stretto corridoio che portava verso l'esterno.

L'uomo si alzò e indicò la via.

"Per di là si va al fienile…e poi ancora oltre verso la foresta…se volete fare una passeggiata per muovervi un poco…alla locanda ci sarà parecchia confusione e da quel che ho compreso siete una persona piuttosto schiva…".

Non aggiunse altro mentre se ne andava, in slenzio. Nessun saluto, solo un sobrio cenno della testa.

L'odore del fieno asciutto, il silenzio intercalato dalle voci lontane.

L'aria scivolava leggera lassù, dietro le fascine di fieno tenute strette da corde, solo un poco umide…

La faccia si ritrovò appoggiata alla paglia morbida…

Era troppo stanca.

 _29 agosto 1789, Limours pomeriggio…_

 _Corri…_

 _Il cielo solcato da lame di luce e spade d'acciaio che s'innalzano tra i tetti d'ardesia._

 _Ti hanno detto che lei era là, dentro la Corte, ma tu non ci credi, non vuoi crederci._

 _Fuoco, solo fuoco dannato..._

 _Dio, dov'è?_

 _Vorresti esserci tu dentro il fuoco e scansarlo con le mani il fuoco e strapparlo dalla sua carne come fosse un dannato vestito di morte._

 _Dio…_

 _E' lei…_

" _Oscar…"._

 _E' viva!_

 _Riesci a scorgerla in mezzo alla folla di volti sconosciuti…_

 _Chiamala…_

 _Si volta…_

 _Non deve andarsene!_

 _Dio, ecco, si è fermata, si volta, ti guarda._

 _Diglielo che sei tu, che sei vivo…_

 _La voce esce a stento. Non riesci a raggiungerla e neppure a parlarle mentre osservi la sua pelle bianca e i suoi occhi scuri, severi, a chiederti perché non sei tornato in tempo, a dirti che è troppo tardi._

 _E' tardi…_

 _Afferrala…_

 _Fermala…_

 _D'improvviso ti accorgi che non è sola._

 _E' salva, qualcuno le è accanto, qualcuno l'ha salvata. Non sei stato tu, il peso ti chiude il respiro ma non importa._

 _Non è sola..._

 _Che fa?_

 _Continua a guardarti e muove piano le dita che sfiorano il bordo della camicia e sfilano i lacci e aprono il colletto e…_

 _Assisti, impotente…_

 _Chi è?_

 _Il respiro si blocca mentre lei abbraccia l'altro e continua a guardarti._

 _Che fa?_

 _Distogli lo sguardo perché il suo viso affonda nel petto dell'altro spingendosi contro le labbra, la bocca si schiude ad accogliere il respiro estraneo._

 _Vorresti muoverti ma non ci riesci, vorresti strapparla da quello…_

 _Chi e?_

 _Le dita, le sue dita si chiudono stringendo i capelli scuri, le spalle, le braccia…_

 _Si aggrappano alla schiena mentre il corpo s'innalza per lasciarsi prendere, piano, mentre il respiro si perde…_

 _Ascolti l'incedere, il tenue gemito che accompagna l'ondeggio ritmato delle spinte intense e piene…_

 _Ascolto allora la sua voce che invoca il nome conosciuto…_

 _Alain…_

"Oscar!".

Il nome gridato forte, gli occhi spalancati, le mani strette al lenzuolo grezzo, mentre il corpo, subitamente immobile, si contorse alla visione che fuggì via, come ladro che non vuole essere scovato a sottrarre il bene prezioso.

"André!".

Il nome gridato, gli occhi spalancati nella penombra del fienile, le mani aperte sulla paglia asciutta…

Un'ombra attraversò lo sguardo.

 _Dio, che sta succedendo?_

La mano sulla bocca premette forte, mentre Oscar sentì il corpo abbrancato e trascinato indietro giù, dietro le matasse di fieno. La mano sulla bocca, l'altra estrasse il coltello per tagliare i legacci.

Il fieno si sparse addosso mentre le mani la ricacciavano giù e il corpo le montava addosso quasi schiacciandola.

Alain premette più che poté sulla bocca.

"Sono qui!" – sibilò mentre la stringeva chiudendola sotto di sé – "I soldati…sono alla locanda!".

Oscar comprese, lo sguardo si sgranò fisso.

I soldati…

Poteva essere la fine di tutto.

No, non gliene fregava niente, non quanto tentare di catturare l'immagine che aveva appena lambito la mente, nel sonno. Solo che più gl'istanti trascorrevano e più quella si disperdeva, scomparendo, e lei lì inchiodata, immobile, quasi senza respirare.

La _sua_ voce, il limpido rosso d'una chioma selvaggia…

I passi andavano avanti e indietro, pesanti e lerci di fango.

Gli avventori s'erano zittiti, anche se erano in numero superiore, anche se avrebbero potuto accerchiare i tre sbirri e…

"Oste! Ci rivediamo!" – il tono sarcastico non fece effetto.

L'oste rimase immobile fissando quelli che erano entrati. Uno s'era piantato al bancone e gli altri due se ne andavano in giro ad osservare quelli ch'erano seduti ai tavoli.

Tutti zitti…

"Prego signori, continuate pure nelle vostre conversazioni…noi abbiamo altro da fare…".

Gli sguardi s'incrociarono.

Il soldato al bancone sbattè un pugno sul tavolo…

"Oste!".

"No monsieur…la mia locanda è piena…ho da fare oggi e non posso…".

Un altro pugno sul tavolo.

"Non è che non puoi! Devi!".

Il soldato allargò il braccio destro in segno d'invito a far strada verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore. Quelli volevano vedere la locanda e controllare le camere per l'ennesima volta.

Horace Garrat deglutì e quasi sussultò quando vide entrare altre guardie, quattro per l'esattezza che presero a salire su per le scale, fiondandosi di sopra, senz'attendere nemmeno lui, il proprietario.

"Non potete…" – ebbe il tempo di contestare prima di ritrovarsi la punta della spada puntata alla gola.

"Basta!" – la voce roca segnalava che persino il tenore sarcastico s'era esaurito.

Una sorta di grugnito accompagnò l'ingresso nella camera. La brace consumata era calda, l'acqua fredda nella tinozza mezza vuota. I vestiti abbandonati a terra…

"Qui?".

"C'era un uomo…se n'è andato…questa…mattina…" – sibilò Garrat.

Un respiro più fondo, un altro grugnito che dettava insofferenza per la scarna spiegazione.

"Come si chiamava?".

L'oste si prese le mani. Esitare sarebbe stato fatale. Degluitì: "Alain Soisson…".

"E che ci faceva qui a Limours?".

"E'…è in viaggio…".

Il soldato si voltò afferrando con rabbia la giacca dell'altro, l'esitazione lo stava irritando. Erano stati chiari i soldati quando avevano detto che di tutti gli ospiti l'oste avrebbe dovuto cercare di comprendere da dove venissero e dove andassero.

Ci fu che in quel in quel caso le informazioni uscirono davvero incredibili.

"Non ritenevo importante…che…".

Un altro grugnito, come a dire, non spetta a te stabilire se è importante o meno.

"E' un soldato della Milizia Nazionale…" – proseguì l'oste severo.

"Cosa?".

In caso di necessità s'era convenuto di dire così, che la storia del Soldato della Milizia Nazionale in permesso da Parigi sarebbe stata plausibile semmai qualcuno avesse deciso d'approfondirla.

"E' in viaggio con…con…" – Garrat s'asciugò la fronte con il grembiule mentre sentiva la mano dell'altro stringere la giacca, la camicia e con esse il collo – "La madre e la sorella…".

"Che diavolo dici oste? Tre persone qui dentro?" – sbraitò il soldato stringendo ancora.

"Nooo! La madre e della sorella…" – tossì l'oste – "Sta andando sulla costa per seppellirle…sono morte all'inizio dell'anno e lui ha chiesto una licenza per andarle a seppellire perchè finalmente ha trovato un posto adatto…sapete…m'ha confidato che a loro sarebbe piaciuto essere seppellite di fronte al mare…".

L'altro s'ammutolì.

"Seppellirle?".

"Si è fermato solo una notte. Le due bare non erano altro che due piccole casse. Credo che i corpi fossero già stati seppelliti e poi dissotterrati. Mi ha detto che quando si è arruolato di nuovo gli hanno concesso il permesso per portare la madre e la sorella via dalla capitale…".

La spiegazione che Alain aveva dato era a dir poco strana ma più che plausibile ed in sé assolutamente utile, anche perchè vera.

E proprio per questo tale da suscitare la rabbia del soldato. Sarebbe stato così semplice controllare che nemmeno un povero oste di campagna avrebbe potuto inventarsi una storia così bizzarra.

L'uomo spinse via Garrat che cadde all'indietro quasi sbattendo contro la parete.

"E da stamattina con tutto il da fare che dici di avere e tutta la gente che sta arrivando avresti lasciato una camera in queste condizioni!? Non ti sembra stupido! Non li sai mica gestire tanto bene i tuoi affari!" – obiettò il soldato.

"Non ho avuto tempo di riassettarla…tutto qui!" – sibilò l'altro.

I passi, i passi andavano e venivano, accompagnati da mobili rovesciati, galline che scappavano impaurite, colpi, grida…

Alain se la strinse addosso, ancora di più, con un solo braccio, mentre l'altro scivolò lungo il corpo, alla spada e così s'accorse aveva fatto lei, mentre tutt'e due avevano quasi smesso di respirare.

Il sottotetto del fienile oscillava sotto i passi, lassù, mentre loro erano sepolti dalla paglia e ascoltavano l'andirivieni e le dita erano strette all'elsa e il cuore aveva smesso di battere che forse era davvero arrivata alla fine.

Lì, col cuore in gola Oscar imprecò perché voleva rivedere ciò che aveva visto, in quel dannato sogno, mentre l'aveva chiamato, e lui…

"André…" – sussurrò e Alain le tappò la bocca di nuovo e lei pregò di non prendere a tossire di nuovo.

Le mani si strinsero all'elsa e la coscienza corse a rincorrere l'entità sonnambula del proprio corpo, il timbro afono della voce di André, voce che pure aveva ascoltato solo nella mente.

Mentre la coscienza moriva ed il respiro veniva meno, il sogno riemerse, nitido e terribile.

 _Corri…_

 _Ti hanno detto che se n'era andato ma non ci credi._

 _Fuoco…_

 _Oro che rimbalza negli occhi e poi fumo che spezza il respiro…_

 _Gridi…_

 _Devi dirglielo che sei viva!_

 _E' lui…_

" _André…"._

 _E' vivo!_

 _Riesci a scorgerlo in mezzo alla folla di volti sconosciuti…_

 _Grida!_

 _Non deve andarsene!_

 _Dio, ecco, si è fermato, ti guarda…_

 _Ti vede…_

 _Adesso lo vede che sei viva!_

 _La voce esce a stento. Non riesci a raggiungerlo e neppure a parlargli mentre osservi il suo viso e i suoi occhi scuri, severi come a dirti che non l'avevi aspettato, che non l'hai amato abbastanza._

 _E' vero! Hai perduto troppo tempo e…_

 _Adesso è tardi!_

 _Allunghi le mani…_

 _E' salvo…_

 _Stilla che gela il sangue..._

 _Non è solo, André non è solo…_

 _Il peso ti chiude il respiro, l'osservi e vedi qualcuno accanto a lui._

 _Non è solo…_

 _Che fa?_

 _Continua a guardarti mentre il corpo si apre ed accoglie un altro corpo abbracciandolo e muovendosi piano, le dita sulla schiena, aperte, a stringerla ed accarezzarla…_

 _Assisti, impotente…_

 _Chi…è…_

 _Chi…_

 _Il respiro si blocca mentre lui l'abbraccia e continua guardarti, a sfidarti, a dirti che è tardi!_

 _Che fa…_

 _Distoglie lo sguardo e la bocca affonda nella bocca, spingendosi contro le labbra, schiudendosi per accogliere il respiro estraneo…_

 _Vorresti muoverti ma non ci riesci, vorresti strapparlo da quella…_

 _Chi è?_

 _Le dita, le sue dita si chiudono stringendo i capelli, limpido rosso d'una chioma selvaggia, le spalle, le braccia…_

 _Si aggrappano alla schiena mentre solleva leggero quel corpo che s'innalza per lasciarsi prendere, piano, mentre il respiro si perde…_

 _Ascolti l'incedere, il tenue gemito che accompagna l'ondeggio ritmato delle spinte intense e piene…_

 _Chi è?_

 _Lui lo sussurra…_

 _Un nome sconosciuto…_

"André...".

Carmilla si chinò su di lui spaventata dallo sguardo sbarrato dell'altro.

"E' stato solo un sogno...solo un sogno..." – s'affrettò a calmarlo, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

André si tirò su, seduto, il respiro tentava di catturare le immagini che gli erano sgorgate dal profondo della mente.

"Oscar…".

"Sei...al sicuro...".

Passi pesanti risuonarono dall'esterno della casa, era pomeriggio inoltrato.

Colpi alla porta, tre, ripetuti, secchi. Una specie di segnale convenuto…

Carmilla si rialzò di corsa afferrando André per un braccio.

"Via! Dobbiamo andare via!".

Un rapido guizzo a sgomberare la tavola, la camicia appoggiata alla sedia afferrata in fretta e chiusa dentro una cassapanca.

"Vieni via!" – gridò di nuovo Carmilla.

I passi, i loro passi sul fango del corridoio.

In fondo, un secchio d'acqua sollevato di peso e gettato lungo il percorso per cancellare le impronte.

"Vieni!" – Carmilla lo prese per mano...

Una porta, un altro corridoio, un'altra stanza, fuori, fuori...

Via...

La mano prese a scostare un fitto manto di edera che ricopriva un muro, i capelli guizzavano, lampo scuro, mentre gli occhi cercavano con affanno il pertugio sicuro.

Le mani stanarono una specie di botola a terra, il coperchio sollevato a fatica.

"Giù!".

Carmilla prese a scendere attaccandosi ad una scaletta di corda, attendendo che anche André facesse altrettanto: "Richiudi l'apertura, usa il chiavistello!".

Ordini asciutti, nessuna esitazione nella voce, come fosse stato sempre così.

Le mani si mossero veloci e quando il legno fu rimesso al suo posto André si ritrovò al buio. Si sentì afferrare per un piede: "Scendi giù piano...".

In verticale si ritrovò guidato dalle mani dell'altra che ad un certo punto scomparve.

Sentì le braccia che l'abbracciavano e l'attiravano a sé: "Qui dentro...".

La parete scavata nel pozzo, André ci mise un piede, poi l'altro...

La strettoia li accolse.

I respiri si sciolsero nel silenzio, il frusciare lieve della stoffa accompagnò i corpi che s'adattavano, abbracciandosi, allo spazio ristretto.

"Che volete?".

I passi decisi di Renoir risuonarono dentro la casa, il giovane era rientrato trovando la stanza sottosopra, i mobili rovesciati, stoviglie a terra, fango ovunque e addosso gli sguardi rabbiosi dei soldati che si guardavano attorno e non avevano trovato nulla.

"Che volete?" – ripetè alzando la voce ed allargando il mantello. La piccola daga fece capolino ma l'arma non impensierì più di tanto i soldati che però si tennero a distanza, riconoscendo il guardiacaccia del generale che, per quanto avesse dato ordine di trovare dei fuggitivi, aveva sempre indicato Renoir Caine come un buon amministratore della selvaggina delle sue terre.

"Siete solo?" – l'apostrofò uno dei soldati senza nemmeno rispondere alla domanda del giovane.

"Ve l'ho già spiegato l'altra volta, mia madre è a lavorare a casa del generale e...".

"Vostra sorella?". La domanda implicava una conoscenza certa, la menzogna stava appesa ad un filo.

"Non c'è! Vi ho già detto anche questo! Lei...".

Il soldato si fece contro all'altro.

"Se mentite..." – sibilò.

Renoir negò sarcastico: "Proprio non volete capire? Noi lavoriamo per il generale...che senso avrebbe metterci contro di lui? E' inutile continuare a venire nella nostra casa a cercare non so chi! Qui ci siamo io e mia madre! E basta!".

L'altro lo spinse via in malo modo. Il giovane era saldo sulle gambe e fece un salto indietro per mantenersi in equilibrio mentre la mano scivolava all'impugnatura della daga e la stringeva come la mascella si serrava in segno di sdegno e rabbia.

Sapeva tutto Renoir e sapeva che quelli cercavano solo provocazioni perchè la gente reagisse e si facesse finalmente puntare una pistola alla testa.

Le provocazioni erano il miglior modo per invocare l'arrivo di nuovi soldati e frantumare qualsiasi anelito di ribellione.

Si mantenne calmo allora, Renoir Caine, deglutendo fiele, mentre guardava lo scempio della propria casa violata e messa sottosopra dai cani del generale.

Il passaparola era servito...

Usciti quelli, tra grugniti ed imprecazioni, sull'uscio comparve un'anziana, mani nelle mani, lo sguardo terrorizzato che interrogava il giovane seduto sul pagliericcio, lo sguardo furioso e spento.

Era una vicina di casa...

Aveva appena fatto in tempo a correre a casa di Adeline, tre colpi secchi alla porta, per avvertire Carmilla dell'arrivo dei soldati.

"Mercì, madame..." – sussurrò Renoir con un filo di voce – "Vi dobbiamo la vita...".

"Mai quanto la mia famiglia a voi...Renoir..." – convenne l'altra – "Siamo vivi grazie a voi e a vostro padre...e questo non potremo mai dimenticarlo...".

Stava accadendo...

Il paese era stato di nuovo visitato dai soldati. Ogni volta le incursioni erano sempre più brutali e spicce, perchè il tempo passava e la rabbia di non aver ottenuto nulla s'innalzava ogni giorno di più.

I soldati provocavano, impaurivano, minacciavano per vedere se per rabbia o per paura qualche delatore finalmente l'avrebbero scovato.

Avevano fatto di nuovo un buco nell'acqua.

La mano sulla bocca...

 _Non respirare!_

 _Non devi respirare..._

Il corpo contratto, Alain intuì che lei si sarebbe mossa, seppur involontariamente, per via dello sforzo di trattenere il respiro. Strinse ancora di più, le sussurrò di perdonarla e lei annuì accettando quella stretta, immobile, mentre sentiva il respiro venir meno e le forze scivolare via, a poco a poco, mentre la vista s'affievoliva e tutto diventava buio e i suoni sempre più lontani.

Tutto si perse ed il corpo divenne molle mentre nella testa rimbalzavano appena le vibrazioni del pavimento che sussultava. Sempre più lontane…

Poi più nulla.

Poteva essere stato tutto un sogno, che lei non era mai stata abituata a fuggire nella sua vita ed era difficile imparare l'arte di scomparire perchè personaggio scomodo.

Non abbastanza scomodo da suscitare il rimprovero della famiglia reale e consentire così agli avversari d'avere mano libera con lei, direttamente, senza cercar di stanarla in segreto.

Eppure abbastanza scomodo da permettere ad un generale d'impuntarsi a scovarla e farla fuori per pura vendetta personale.

Bouillé la considerava un nemico, un nemico a tutti gli effetti, seppure interno alla propria cerchia di potere. Quindi un nemico ben più pericoloso di uno esterno – l'accozzaglia che s'era appellata Assemblea Nazionale - visibile e riconoscibile e tale da dover essere combattuto rispettando le regole democratiche.

Il generale tesseva la sua tela e non avrebbe mai permesso che un accidente qualunque – tale era la figlia ribelle d'un generale come lui – avrebbe interferito col faticoso intreccio teso a proteggere il potere del re.

Si sentì abbracciata, stretta, quasi cullata...

Sì, il corpo ondeggiava lentamente, mentre gli occhi si schiudevano e la luce fioca penetrava, provocando stille di dolore ovunque.

Le dita erano abbandonate, intorpidite.

Pareva le si fosse rovesciata addosso una gigantesca onda, oppure una frana di sabbia, o una valanga di neve che l'avevano travolta ma non ferita, lasciandola senza respiro, senza memoria, senza forze.

Si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo dell'oste, Horace Garrat, che la guardava sconvolto. Gli occhi si voltarono ed incrociarono quelli di Alain vicinissimi.

"Perdonami...se avessi tossito...".

Oscar annuì. Alain aveva premuto la mano sulla bocca così forte, per impedire che il respiro si tramutasse in colpi beffardi di tosse, che lei era quasi soffocata e alla fine era svenuta.

Ancora una volta le aveva salvato la vita.

Il soldato si permise di togliere pagliuzze dai capelli ribelli. Le dita indugiarono ad accarezzarli.

"Sta accadendo qualcosa Alain..." – sussurrò lei con un filo di voce.

"Che intendi dire?".

"Conosco lo scopo di queste incursioni...vogliono spaventare la gente per farla parlare. Sono gatti che stanno giocando con i topi...".

"Vuoi dire che...".

"Credo che abbiano capito Alain...è solo questione di tempo...sanno che è dal paese che proviene la ribellione…sanno che siamo qui…".

Il respiro si perse di nuovo.

"E' solo questione di tempo...".

Alain l'abbracciò più stretta come per tirar fuori la forza da lei.

Guardò l'oste che annuì, non gliel'avrebbero data vinta, si dissero, senza profferire parola.

"Non voglio lasciarti sola…" – sussurrò Alain tornando a lei e scostando una ciocca di capelli.

Silenzio...

Lei non poteva cedere e comunque non poteva illuderlo.

Lui poteva provocarla all'infinito ma...

"Ti ringrazio…Alain…ma… io non sarò mai sola perchè _lui_ è con me...".

"Lo so, solo non voglio che tu finisca di nuovo nella tua...sì nella tua solitudine...".

Alain tentò di spiegarle perché non voleva lasciarla. Tentò di spiegarle che lo sapeva che se fosse rimasto con lei non sarebbe servito a molto, non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Lei sarebbe comunque stata sola, dentro quella solitudine che ci si porta appresso, anche in mezzo ad un campo di battaglia, persino là, sotto le torri della Bastiglia.

Però non voleva lasciarla, ugualmente.

Gli sorrise, aveva capito.

"Alain, la solitudine per me è…fa parte della mia stessa esistenza…".

Fu Alain a restare in silenzio, stringendo i pugni.

"Lui…".

"Lo amo…davvero… non sono sola…ma la solitudine è altra cosa…".

163


	14. La fata e il cavaliere

_**La fata e il cavaliere**_

 _29 agosto 1789, Limours sera…_

Le dita si strinsero.

La stretta si riverberò agli arti intorpiditi, mentre lo sguardo lambiva la lama di luce che filtrava dall'alto.

Erano incerti se fidarsi del tempo ch'era trascorso da quando s'erano nascosti là sotto e quindi sporgersi senza avere idea di chi si sarebbe affacciando da sopra, l'unico rumore provocato dall'asse di legno spostato.

Il movimento era stato dolce, non repentino e questo indusse una certa fiducia, mentre il cuore batteva ancora forte e i sensi s'allertavano di nuovo.

"Sono io...".

La voce conosciuta del fratello fece sussultare la giovane che trattenne il fiato.

Non si fidava, che quelli, i demoni in caccia, avrebbero potuto indurre l'altro a cedere, torturandolo, perchè solo così Renoir avrebbe rivelato dov'era nascosta la sorella.

 _No..._ \- si disse Carmilla stringendo ancora più forte la mano di André – _Nemmeno sotto tortura Renoir direbbe dove sono..._

S'affacciò la giovane allora timidamente, mentre ascoltava il silenzio rotto dallo sgocciolio dell'acqua sulle pareti umide e dalle cicale che stancamente facevano da concerto al giorno che moriva.

"Se ne sono andati un'ora fa..." – disse Renoir mentre li aiutava a salire – "Ho atteso prima di venire perchè avevo paura che tornassero...".

Non c'era molto altro da dire.

André tentò di togliersi di dosso ragnatele e foglie secche, le mani accarezzavano stancamente la camicia fradicia. Istintivamente lo sguardo si posò su quello impaurito e cupo di Carmilla, le dita passarono tra i capelli per levarle di dosso gli stessi sgradevoli residui della fuga.

L'altra rimase in silenzio quasi avesse capito che di quel passo nessuno sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere.

Doveva scegliere: se voleva stare accanto ad André doveva portalo via, dovevano andare via, perchè un'altra incursione di quei demoni sarebbe potuta essere l'ultima.

I tre si ritrovarono nella cucina devastata.

André si guardò attorno e con un gesto lento tentò di ritirare su il tavolo rovesciato.

"No!" – disse Renoir seccamente.

Tre passi e il giovane scomparve dalla stanza per tornare poco dopo, un involucro di cuoio sotto braccio e lo sguardo severo che prese a fissare quello di André.

"Mia madre ci ha detto che voi siete un soldato...".

André annuì, impassibile. Lo era stato per poco tempo, giusto quello d'immergersi fino al collo nella melma di Parigi e rischiare di rimanerci soffocato. Ne era uscito ma il prezzo era stato davvero alto.

"Lo ero..."- si limitò a precisare.

"Sta bene!" – le mani del ragazzo presero a dischiudere la pezza di pelle – "Vorrei che m'insegnaste ad usare questa!".

La destra strinse saldamente l'elsa di una spada, lucente e pulita. Si vedeva che era stata tenuta con cura, affilata costantemente, l'acciaio splendente quasi fosse appena stato forgiato.

"Io...non credo..." – si schernì André intuendo la rabbia dell'altro. Quasi gli tremavano le mani al giovane mentre la punta della spada si sollevava.

"So usare abbastanza bene il fucile da caccia ma questa no! Una sola pallottola non mi basterebbe per ammazzare quei cani. Con questa potrei fare molto di più!".

Le considerazioni severe uscirono nette ed implacabili.

André tirò un respiro più fondo.

"Renoir...sei giovane...".

André non voleva, non voleva offrire al ragazzo un'occasione ed uno strumento per sfidare i soldati. Quelli avrebbero avuto ragione di lui in un istante, anche senza sfoderare baionette o pistole.

Allora, disarmato ed incapace di difendersi forse avrebbe avuto più possibilità ma così, smanioso di vendere cara la pelle, avrebbe solo invogliato i cani a sbranarlo con più ferocia.

Lo sguardo dell'altro stava prendendo fuoco mentre le lingue di fuoco, quello vero, avevano preso a ravvivarsi nel camino, attizzate da Carmilla che non aveva più detto una parola da quando erano rientrati. Non era più tempo di aspettare, non era più tempo di pensare a cosa fosse meglio.

Non era più tempo, perchè di tempo non ce n'era più.

Questo intuì André e d'un sol colpo si ritrovò di nuovo a non avere scelta, perchè quando non c'è più tempo, non ci si può più permettere il lusso di scegliere. Si deve agire, riempire i vuoti, colmare le lacune, inventarsi un gesto che incanali la rabbia, che essa non vada sprecata perchè non si sa nemmeno maneggiare una lama.

"Ci vorrà del tempo..." – sussurrò poco convinto seppure l'obiezione preludeva al consenso.

"Non pretendo che m'insegnate tutto!" – ammise Renoir – "Lo so che ci vogliono anni per imparare ad usare una spada...".

André deglutì. Come se lui non l'avesse saputo.

Ci aveva impiegato mesi solo per imparare a sollevare la spada, che anche se era su misura e più leggera di quelle più grandi, il polso non era abituato e s'era sempre chiesto come avesse fatto lei invece che era pure più piccola a tenerla in posizione corretta, avanzare e sollevare la lama e scandire il fendente che preludeva al montante, e poi ad indietreggiare e colpire di nuovo.

Quasi una danza, che pure terminava con il corpetto dell'avversario spesso lacerato, quel tanto che bastava, se fosse stato umano, a lasciarlo a terra e senza difesa.

Carmilla muta si mise davanti ad André.

Estrasse la daga che il fratello teneva alla cintola. La lama più corta era adatta ad un polso più sottile, ad una presa meno efficace di quella d'un uomo.

Né Renoir né André dissero nulla, intuendo le intenzioni di Carmilla.

Non aveva senso impedire a lei d'imparare a difendersi, lei che più di altri avrebbe avuto la necessità di saper maneggiare una lama.

La stanzetta divenne così teatro d'un improvvisato addestramento e i tre corpi, di stazza diversa e diversa potenza, ruotavano adesso, all'unisono, nello spazio della cucina che non era più tale, libero dalle suppellettili distrutte dalla furia dei cani del generale.

Avanzare piano con il piede destro e tendere il braccio, ruotare il polso affinchè la lama, attraverso la forza impressa, arrivasse a colpire l'avversario, fendere il corpo dall'alto verso il basso...

E poi parare i colpi...

Dall'alto, dal basso e a mezzo busto...

E poi arretrare quel tanto che sarebbe bastato a far intendere che si era vinti e poi schivare il colpo ed aggirare l'avversario e...

Carmilla ce la l'aveva messa tutta per tener stretta l'impugnatura della piccola arma.

Renoir osservò il fendente leggero portato dalla sorella verso il corpo del soldato e di contro quello lieve del soldato contro la prima, insinuato appena e la piccola spada che subiva lo smacco d'una torsione trasmessa al braccio e alle dita che s'aprivano mentre l'arma volava via roteando e schiantandosi contro quel che restava intatto dopo il passaggio dei soldati.

Il vasellame in cocci schizzò via, frantumandosi in mille pezzi, mentre i recipienti di legno si piantarono contro il muro rotolando a terra.

André riprese la posizione eretta e guardò l'altra severo.

 _Se vuoi imparare...-_ sembrò dirle solo con lo sguardo – _Non possiamo far finta che sia semplice..._

Carmilla si prese il polso, massaggiandolo, le faceva male, le lacrime trattenute a stento, mentre pestava un piede a terra e con rabbia s'infilava sotto il tavolo a cercare la daga.

Anche Renoir sembrò ammettere che solo la rabbia e solo la foga non sarebbero bastate.

Non sarebbe stato semplice e...

Si sarebbero fatti ammazzare lui e la sorella.

La spada appoggiata sul tavolo, anche André prese a raccattare i cocci dei piatti andati in frantumi.

Là sotto, le dita afferrarono la piccola impugnatura della spada, correndo allo sguardo di Carmilla cupo e un poco rassegnato.

Le sorrise...

"Mademoiselle...prego..." – disse piano allungandole la spada.

Annuì Carmilla ricambiando il sorriso: "Merçi mon chavalier...".

Tutto pareva asciugarsi nei gesti che continuarono ad accompagnare i movimenti sinuosi dei corpi che si contrapponevano piano e poi più velocemente, con dolcezza e poi quasi con rabbia, i respiri sollevati allo stridere delle lame che s'incontravano e scivolavano.

André trattenne la foga eppure sentiva il cuore liberarsi dal peso di non essere arrivato in tempo, di non aver fatto abbastanza. Dopo giorni di forzata immobilità il corpo non aveva perduto il consueto slancio seppure imbrigliato dalla consapevolezza che non poteva forzare più di tanto i fendenti.

Proprio come lei aveva fatto con lui fin dal primo giorno in cui avevano preso ad allenarsi assieme.

Gli pareva allora che lei fosse lì, la faccia piantata su di lui, i riccioli inanellati e ribelli, il corpo esile e leggero, lieve, che pure sapeva cogliere l'istante esatto per insinuarsi e colpire.

Tirare di spada non era questione di forza...

Era intuito e freddezza, arroganza e certezza dei gesti...

Poi...

Beh, sì...

La spada volò via un'altra volta e Renoir cacciò un urlo quasi disumano, per essersi fatto fregare dall'altro, tanto che Carmilla quasi gli si rovesciò addosso piantandogli una mano in faccia per tappargli la bocca.

"Fratello! No! Zitto! Che sennò chissà che penseranno là fuori!".

Rabbia, dannazione...

I tre si guardarono e...

"Vostra madre non riuscirà a credere a come s'è ridotta la vostra casa!" – sentenziò André passandosi una mano tra i capelli, prendendo a guardarsi attorno.

Una risata scoppiò irrefrenabile e liberatoria…

Carmilla non si perse d'animo: "Se daremo tutta la colpa ai soldati se la prenderà con loro!".

Il commento venne accompagnato da un'alzatina di spalle e André e Renoir presero a ridere di nuovo.

Risate grasse e sibilanti accompagnavano le voci che provenivano dalla grande sala dei ricevimenti.

Adeline era stremata, tutto il santo giorno indaffarata ad organizzare i preparativi per il rientro del generale che aveva avvertito sarebbe arrivato con alcuni ospiti.

Quello strano individuo, d'Iversay, che non le piaceva assolutamente, la voce impastata di livida follia nel trattare contadini e ribelli e servitù come fossero bestie da marchiare e riportare dentro i recinti dell'ordine e dell'obbedienza.

E poi...

Adeline l'aveva avuto il dubbio che quello c'entrasse con la sparizione di Marthe ma la ragazza era diventata muta e non aveva più parlato da quando era tornata.

Non aveva accusato nessuno, non aveva detto ciò che era accaduto, nemmeno sapesse che le era capitato. S'era compreso alla fine, senza che la poverina lo dicesse, ossia uno sfregio d'ordinaria violenza.

Tutti in paese s'erano spaventati e tutti avevano avuto il dubbio che la testa non la si sarebbe potuta alzare mai.

Poi c'erano quattro dame, gentildonne imbelletate fino all'inverosimile che di gentile avevano ben poco. Garrule e pretenziose non avevano fatto altro che agitare i ventagli piumati per tutto il tempo, ammorbando l'aria di strani profumi pesanti che però non riuscivano a coprire l'arroganza della pelle oltremodo ricoperta da strati e strati di cerone e cipria e...

Adeline aveva tenuto gli occhi incollati alle sue marinature, alle misture di spezie ed erbe che avrebbero insaporito cosciotti e selvaggina, alla frutta che sobbolliva necessaria a guarnire le torte e i dolci.

Ordini secchi alle cameriere, strepiti contenuti ai garzoni.

S'era immersa nel suo ruolo per non pensare a quello che aveva avuto coraggio di combinare solo la sera prima. Prima o poi il generale se ne sarebbe accoro…

L'arsenale...

Dio, se solo pensava che i fucili e la polvere da sparo e le pallottole adesso giacevano nel vecchio capanno di caccia, quello che suo marito aveva costruito nella foresta per nascondere la cacciagione che poi distribuiva ai paesani, quelli che si vedevano portare via tutto l'indispensabile per sopravvivere…

E i soldati erano stati alla locanda di nuovo e poi Renoir era arrivato di corsa nemmeno mezz'ora prima a dirle che quei dannati erano stati a casa e avevano buttato tutto all'aria ma non avevano trovato né Carmilla né Andrè che avevano avuto il tempo di nascondersi nel pozzo, quello coperto di edera…

Erano stupidi i soldati ma alla lunga non ci si poteva fidare troppo della stupidità, dato ch'essa può esser persino più dannosa della cattiveria.

"Elias..." – sussurrò Adeline invocando il nome del povero marito, mentre vide un soldato affacciarsi alla cucina, uno di quelli che avevano beneficiato della sontuosa cena della sera precedente – "Aiutami tu!".

Chiuse gli occhi Adeline, per non ascoltare, per...

Il soldato si piazzò nel mezzo della cucina. Occhi rabbiosi…

Prese a chiedere lumi sugli spostamenti della servitù nelle ore precedenti.

 _Non ne so nulla io, penso a stare in cucina io e non chiedetelo a me che sono solo una povera domestica!_ – fu la piagnucolosa risposta della governante – _E secondo me non c'era più nessuno ieri perché sono stata io a mandare via tutti…c'eravate solo voi bifolchi di soldati che vi siete spazzati via l'arrosto e anche le tre crostate che avevo preparato!_

Valeva la pena continuare a riversare la responsabilità sui soldatacci ma alla lunga il gioco sarebbe stato scoperto.

Adeline udì la voce Bouillé risuonare dal fondo del corridoio.

"Notre Dame..." – invocò la donna a voce più alta mentre rimescolava nervosamente le ossa del brodo.

L'altro era là, sguardo sbarrato, bianco in faccia, fronte sudata, una maschera funebre alla luce del candelabro retto dal povero maggiordomo. Il generale aveva fatto a tempo a richiamare i soldatacci, i più fidati, quelli che avevano fatto la guardia al palazzo.

Nessuna traccia del prigioniero, nessuna traccia della donna ricercata…

E alla fine quello.

Non era stata necessaria molta luce per osservare gli spazi vuoti della stanza in fondo al corridoio, quella stanza, quella ch'era ricolma fino a poco tempo prima di baionette e fucili da bastione e polvere da sparo…

Non solo la stanza era vuota ma tutto ciò ch'era stato lasciato, poche armi vecchie e poco efficaci, era stato risistemato con cura. Una specie di firma del ladro ch'evidentemente aveva saputo bene cosa scegliere e cosa fosse inutile e l'aveva dimostrato così, riponendo ciò che non era stato sottratto. L'ordine sapeva di beffa, che chissà quanto tempo doveva aver avuto il colpevole per perpetrare quello scempio.

"Dannazione..." – imprecò l'ufficiale avvicinandosi alle pareti dove stazionavano in bella mostra archibugi e pistole antiche, troppo difficili da utilizzare e per questo sapientemente escluse dalla razzia.

La mano ferita appesa al collo da una fasciatura, le dita nervosamente aperte e chiuse per evitare che il sangue scoppiasse in testa…

D'Iversay dietro all'altro, rimase muto, in contemplazione dello smacco subito.

L'infastidiva non esser stato messo a conoscenza dell'esistenza della stanza, perchè era evidente che il generale non si fidava di lui, non ancora e non abbastanza.

Ma era anche ferocemente incuriosito dall'identità dell'autore di tale gesto, oltremodo sorprendente ed arrogante, visto che chiunque fosse stato, aveva avuto l'ardire di venire a soffiare i fucili proprio sotto il naso dei soldati...

Di nuovo lo stesso copione.

O erano stati quelli, oppure...

I passi del generale risuonarono lungo il corridoio.

La porta della stanza era chiusa dall'esterno e lui era l'unico ad avere la chiave e c'era solo un altro modo per entrarci dentro e lo conosceva solo lui e...

Un grido quasi animalesco mentre l'ufficiale si portava fuori e scostava il manto di edera e scopriva la seconda porta, quella che di solito era necessario usare per infilare le armi dentro la stanza senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse dall'interno della casa.

La porta era chiusa ma il lucchetto era diverso.

La seconda chiave in possesso del padrone non funzionava...

Il chiavistello saldamente immobile.

Qualcuno l'aveva...

"Cambiato!".

Tirò il generale come un forsennato per tentare di aprire la porta e d'Iverasy lì a guardarlo con sguardo di compatimento alla rabbia così mal incanalata, dispersa, senza che l'altro ammettesse finalmente che qualcuno dentro la sua casa l'aveva tradito. Quella era l'unica strada…

"Maledetti!" – imprecò l'ufficiale livido – "Ve la farò pagare!".

La rabbia andava guidata ed usata al meglio...

D'Iversay trattenne l'uomo con sguardo di disapprovazione mentre l'invitava ad accomodarsi nello studio per discutere il da farsi.

L'altro livido, quasi non respirava più, dimenticandosi della presenza delle ospiti e della cena. Meglio così, Bouillé non sarebbe stato un problema, impegnato com'era a contare i fucili che gli mancavano. Dopo la discussione ci avrebbe pensato lo stesso d'Iversay ad intrattenere le ospiti visto che il conte s'era guadagnato una strana fama, sapientemente spesa nei confronti delle dame che avevano deciso di seguirlo nella sperduta residenza di campagna.

Finalmente la mente del conte trovava la giusta motivazione per muovere le pedine ed accontentare tutti.

Un'altra stanza, altro mobilio più sobrio ancora del precedente. Alla locanda c'erano tornati lei ed Alain ma l'oste li aveva condotti in un altro locale, nella speranza che i soldati si sarebbero finalmente stancati di girare a vuoto.

Un moccolo ondeggiava agli spifferi che s'infilavano dalle persiane chiuse. Non c'erano vetri alle finestre. Faceva freddo.

Era terribilmente stanca. Non si poteva restare un giorno di più.

Accucciata sul pagliericcio rincorreva immagini ed assenze.

Tutto bruciava e tutto gelava gl'intenti…

L'inevitabile avvicinamento ad Alain…

L'inevitabile senso di colpa che non era più nemmeno tale perché stavolta davvero lei aveva tradito André.

 _L'hai tradito…_

 _Due volte…_

 _Se all'inizio poteva essere stata paura e disperazione…_

 _Se all'inizio non eri consapevole di ciò che Alain poteva provare e forse non lo era nemmeno lui…_

 _Adesso…_

 _Adesso…_

La testa stretta tra le mani, incapace d'ammettere d'aver ricambiato il bacio, l'affondo rozzo dell'altro, in cui lei però era rimasta, senza sottrarsi.

Feriva la propria debolezza, feriva ancora di più ammettere che mai disperazione avrebbe potuto indurla scivolare fin lì. E se non era stata disperazione allora…

Perché l'aveva baciato?

 _Sì, perché tu l'hai baciato…_

 _E così hai tradito André._

 _Devi andartene…_

 _Devi lasciare questo posto. Da sola…_

 _Per quel che dovrai ancora compiere nella vita non avrai necessità d'avere nessuno accanto, né Alain, né nessun altro._

 _Ancora per poco...Limours sarà invasa da tutta la gente che verrà alla festa..._ \- le parole dell'oste – _Quello sarà il momento giusto in cui potrete lasciare il paese…vi confonderete in mezzo agli altri…_

Anche Garrat alla fine aveva convenuto che fosse una follia restare lì.

Troppo pericoloso, troppo vicino erano arrivati i soldati, che forse non avevano colto gli indizi più evidenti della loro presenza, abilmente mascherati dalla connivenza della gente del villaggio.

Ma qualcuno avrebbe potuto parlare e ritenere più conveniente vendere gli stranieri al generale.

Non aveva paura per sé.

 _Devi vendicare André…_

 _Dovrai solo cogliere il momento giusto, sottrarti all'attenzione di Alani, non sarà facile, e poi…_

 _Una follia…_

 _Non riuscirai neppure ad avvicinarti al giardino della casa del generale. Ti vedranno e ti ammazzeranno lì, all'istante…_

 _Che t'importa…_

 _Non puoi trascinare Alain in questa follia!_

 _Una follia!_

 _Eppure…_

 _Tu potresti amare ancora?_

 _Potresti davvero amare Alain?_

Un respiro fondo…

Tamburi lontani, ritmi ossessivi che quasi stordivano, a star lì ad immergersi nella sequenza…

Troppo lontani...

Parevano marce di guerra, percussioni che scandivano l'avanzata di guerrieri pronti a scagliarsi contro il nemico.

Il ritmo dava coraggio ed impediva d'ascoltare il cuore battere così forte che sarebbe scoppiato.

La paura rimbombava nel cuore.

Un'altra stanza, mobilio riassettato alla meglio…

"Sono i nostri cugini!".

Le parole di Carmilla sorpresero André che sollevò il capo, i capelli fradici mentre l'altra aveva preso a lavargli la schiena.

L'aveva convinto alla fine Carmilla a farsi un bagno caldo, per levarsi di dosso il putridume del cunicolo, oltre a giorni e giorni d'immobilità dentro il capanno della foresta.

Aveva detto che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di sconveniente e che lei avrebbe girato al largo quel tanto che bastava perchè lui s'immergesse. E poi c'era abituata, era lei a fare il bagno a suo fratello sin da quando era piccolo e, a parte i detti accorgimenti, aveva continuato ad aiutarlo anche quando s'era fatto grande.

Il sorriso malizioso, mentre André si levava di dosso gl'indumenti impolverati.

"I vostri cugini…" – chiese incuriosito.

"I miei genitori sono originari dell'Irlanda. Quelli che senti sono tamburi scozzesi...conosco gente che gira il paese…sono viandanti, gruppi di musicisti…si guadagnano da vivere suonando e rallegrando le feste. Ma non entrano mai dentro i villaggi, preferiscono accamparsi poco fuori...".

Ritmi ossessivi si ripercuotevano nelle orecchie, attutiti appunto dalla distanza...

Il panno caldo scivolava sulla pelle…

Carmilla si fermò.

"Questa?" – chiese sfiorando la cicatrice sulla schiena. Non sembrava una ferita di vecchia data.

"Il ricordo di una disavventura..." – mormorò André socchiudendo gli occhi, ripensando alla corrente furiosa della Senna che li aveva trascinati via, lei che l'aveva beffato, facendogli credere che avrebbe voluto salvarsi e invece...

Si rammentò del filo sottile che si era mantenuto saldo dentro di sé.

Quel filo che li legava da una vita e che non si era mai spezzato.

Poi c'era stato il rogo della corte, l'immagine feroce ondeggiava nello sguardo, viva e terribile.

E quel dannato bacio, intravisto in sogno, forse conseguenza beffarda d'una malsana interpretazione delle parole e dei gesti di Alain.

 _Alain..._

Forse era vivo, forse lui gli avrebbe detto cosa era realmente accaduto.

Se fosse riuscito a ritrovarlo…

Un respiro fondo…

André ammise che non poteva restare un giorno di più. Restare avrebbe significato trascinare quella gente in una repressione spietata se i soldati l'avesso trovato.

"Mi unirò a loro..." - parole severe, Carmilla sussultò stringendo il panno.

"Cosa?".

"Non posso restare ancora...è troppo pericoloso…per tutti...devo andarmente...basterà che mi facciate arrivare fino a quella gente...".

Nel silenzio, lo sciacquio calmo dell'acqua, la giovane che andava giù, in ginocchio a sedersi a terra, muta, nell'intento di accusare il colpo e cogliere una via d'uscita.

"Verrò con te!" – esclamò Carmilla rialzandosi e girando attorno alla tinozza e correndo agli occhi dell'altro.

Il guizzo della via d'uscita ipotizzato da André…

Carmilla colse lo spunto per uscire allo scoperto.

"Non puoi lasciarmi qui! Non posso restare...nemmeno io! Hai visto che è accaduto a Marthe?".

Un respiro fondo, André fu costretto a sollevare lo sguardo.

Non era poi stupito più di tanto ma l'assenza gremiva le viscere, l'assenza divorava il respiro.

Doveva lasciare quel luogo, più in fretta possibile...

"Non voglio essere un peso per te ma non voglio nemmeno che quelli vengano quì un giorno e mi trovino e..." – continuò Carmilla tentando di attirare l'attenzione di André mentre lui la guardava ma pareva nemmeno vederla.

Le dita serrate, la mascella contratta, lo sguardo tagliente, Carmilla restò lì, in attesa di una risposta.

Che era evidente che uno come André non avrebbe mai permesso un simile scenario.

"Tua madre..." – obiettò lui.

"Mia madre mi vuole bene ma sa che in questo paese il mio futuro è segnato!".

"Dovrò tornare a Parigi... là dove ho perduto tutte le persone a me più care. Potresti restare delusa...non ho nulla da offrirti...sono un disertore. Se mi troveranno, tutti quelli che mi hanno aiutato non avranno destino migliore del mio. Tua madre non permetterà che tu finisca per stare peggio di come stai qui...ho sentito che i contadini vogliono ribellarsi...se accadrà...".

"L'ho sentito anch'io e sarò dalla loro parte ma non mi lascerò prendere come un trofeo da quei dannati soldati del generale...non...".

La titubanza di André aumentava di pari passo alla disperazione dell'altra.

Carmilla si accorse di non riuscire a convincere l'uomo che ormai da due settimane aveva imparato a conoscere ed amare e che non avrebbe mai accettato di perdere.

"André...ho visto che fatichi a vedere le cose, le persone..." – affondò.

La considerazione si piantò come una lama nello sguardo dell'altro.

"Permettimi di aiutarti allora...se tornerai a Parigi...se dovrai cercare i tuoi amici...".

"Non ho più nessuno Carmilla...lo vuoi capire!" – ruggì André.

"Lo so...e…non è vero! Non è vero che non hai nessuno! Non pensi che io potrei esserti d'aiuto? Come farai a...".

La pietà, ecco cosa si sarebbe dipanata tra Andrè e l'altra.

André negò.

Non la voleva la pietà, né per sé, né riservarla ad altri, che solo quella dal cuore gli sarebbe sgorgata.

Solo pietà...

Solo pietà…

Anche la pietà muove i sentimenti. Non c'era tempo per disquisire su altro…

Lasciare Carmilla in quel dannato paese…

Se Bouillé s'era spinto a dare alle fiamme un intero quartiere di Parigi per scovare un'avversaria a cui aveva giurato vendetta, chissà che avrebbe fatto se avesse scoperto che la sua governante aveva aiutato un prigioniero a nascondersi e poi aveva avuto la brillante idea – chissà come poi – di sottrarre armi e fucili dalla stessa casa dove aveva lavorato da una vita.

Un brivido di freddo lo percorse. Le strade erano entrambe rischiose ma lasciare Carmilla in quel luogo sarebbe equivalso a lasciarla nelle mani di aguzzini senza pietà.

"Se tua madre sarà d'accordo..." – sussurrò rassegnato.

Lo sguardo s'abbassò. Prendere tempo, l'unica soluzione.

"Va bene..." – la voce dell'altra uscì a stento, la piccola concessione a denti stretti era quanto di più potesse sperare.

Una piccola breccia s'era aperta nella mente dell'altro, nella mente prima che nel cuore.

Andava bene così, l'uomo che aveva conosciuto era stato costretto a chiudere il cuore in un forziere perchè quel cuore era stato straziato e allora lui poteva ascoltare solo la mente, a farsi guidare, prima che tornare ad ascoltare il cuore ed il suo battito.

Carmilla si permise di avvicinarsi e...

André si ritrovò le braccia dell'altra al collo, stretto, chiuso in un abbraccio sincero e morbido.

Il corpo straziato dall'assenza, dalla lontananza, dal vuoto, sussultò, mosso dall'onda del contatto, inciso dall'altra esistenza tesa quanto la sua, nonostante tutto, al desiderio di sopravvivere.

La stretta si slacciò un poco, le mani corsero a scostare la frangia umida, le dita scivolarono sull'altra cicatrice, quella sì decisamente rimarginata e liscia.

"Mi dovrai raccontare anche di questa..." – sussurrò Carmilla tenendo lo sguardo fisso mentre André si permise di lasciarsi guardare senza scostare il proprio.

Un istante, chiuse gli occhi, la bocca lievemente dischiusa…

L'ascoltò accarezzata, prima dalle dita bagnate di Carmilla, poi dalle labbra che si posarono piano e restarono lì, lievi, la lingua timida alla scoperta della bocca dell'altro.

Gli occhi rimasero chiusi, André era immobile mentre assaggiava il tocco leggero di labbra inesperte eppure avide.

Un altro bacio, diverso, non un bacio di rabbia, quello che lui le aveva rovesciato addosso per spaventare e allontanare e distorgliere dalla follia d'amare uno come lui, che non avrebbe mai amato nessuno.

Nel fondo del ventre il sollievo d'essere abbracciato di nuovo, accolto, creduto, amato lo stesso, anche nella pazzia, nella solitudine, nell'abbandono.

Lui forse era ancora vivo e voleva vivere...

Le mani si sollevarono dall'acqua e strinsero le braccia della giovane, aggrappandosi e chiudendo poi il corpo in un abbraccio, e lei si lasciò abbracciare e chiudere, cogliendo l'affondo della bocca che adesso era libera di ghermire la bocca e prenderla e sollevare il ventre in una contrazione impetuosa mai provata.

Le dita della giovane si mossero allora tra i capelli per scostarli ancora di più e la bocca prese a lasciare tocchi furtivi sulla guancia, lo zigomo, l'arcata dell'occhio, la cicatrice.

Ed essa prese a pulsare allora, animata dal ricordo gelido della notte, di quello altrettanto tagliente della lama che aveva solcato il viso.

Follia…

 _Che stai facendo?_

 _Così tradisci lei…_

La pazzia si sollevò, corse lungo la schiena, le dita strinsero ancora di più le braccia esili per forzarle a staccarsi.

"No!".

Non pareva nemmeno voce umana quella che sgorgò dalla gola, mentre Andrè ricacciava indietro l'altra, piano, ch'era fradicia. Carmilla s'appoggiò alla sponda del tino, si sollevò, incredula, ritraendosi e guardando il corpo sollevarsi dall'acqua veloce, teso, imponente nel movimento d'uscire.

I muscoli dei lombi e del torso brillarono lucidi al danzare delle braci nel camino per poi scomparire rapidamente avvolti dal telo, i passi pesanti e straziati misero una nuova distanza per impedire di cedere altro terreno.

L'immagine un poco sfocata…

Oscar in piedi al lato del letto.

L'osservava, lui disteso ad ascoltare la ferita riverberare battiti lancinanti e continui alla testa…

Ciò che le aveva detto…

Era felice che non fosse accaduto a lei.

 _Lei…_

Dio, come avrebbe fatto a dimenticarla se ogni parte di sè era lei, loro, assieme, anche quando non si amavano?

 _Dio..._

Ascoltò le mani scivolargli addosso, le mani di lei e poi la bocca e i capelli che ondeggiavano ritmando il lento incedere delle vibrazioni tenue ed orgasmiche del ventre, sollevando il sangue e gonfiando i sensi di pura estasi che implodeva all'interno, rimescolandosi a carezze intense ed altrettanto piene, per poi riversarsi sull'altra e colmarla dell'essenza di sé…

 _L'ami ancora…_

 _Ogni istante che passa l'ami di più…_

 _Ogni istante che trascorre allontanandoti dall'ultimo istante in cui l'hai avuta tra le braccia…_

 _Ogni istante l'ami di più._

 _Come farai?_

 _Come farai a donare ad altri solo la tua disperazione, solo il tuo dannato ricordo assieme a lei?_

Ore piegate all'oblio della notte rivolte alla ricerca d'una spiegazione.

Ciascuno voleva la propria ed in essa si riponeva la decisione sul futuro da farsi.

L'uomo era seduto alla poltrona, le gambe un poco aperte, rilassato, lo sguardo buio a fissare il candelabro appoggiato sul tavolo.

Nessun'altra fonte di luce…

Un tavolino basso davanti a sé, una brocca trasparente, riempita per metà da liquido verde scuro, insolitamente tiepido, accanto alla zuccheriera d'argento massiccio.

Cinque bicchieri in cui s'intravedeva lo stesso liquido verde chiaro.

In un piatto, piccole foglie asciutte arrotolate, strane inflorescenze secche...

L'aria era piena, colma d'aroma dolciastro e tondo, acre per chi non l'avesse mai assaggiato.

Alle spalle, occultati dalle tende del baldacchino che sormontava il letto, ondeggiavano corpi, respiri quasi trattenuti, fruscii di stoffe, tiepidi accenni di risatine, effluvii un poco sgradevoli...

Lo spettacolo procurato dal conte quella notte si sarebbe tenuto in quella stanza, tiepida ed accogliente, che dame di alto lignaggio come quelle che avevano accolto l'invito a trascorrere qualche giorno fuori città, lontano dalla reggia, dai suoi fasti e dalle bigotte usanze, non potevano essere trascinate in giro per il paese, in cerca dei divertimenti promessi, col rischio d'infangarsi e infreddolirsi.

Era necessario offrire un ambiente raffinato e raccolto, degno dei ritrovi più in voga dei più oscuri meandri di Parigi, dove era certo che i più innominabili desideri sarebbero stati appagati, evitando che il giorno dopo i nomi dei protagonisti fossero sulla bocca di tutti, soprattutto tutti coloro che ambivano a frequentare la reggia e con essa l'altera e soffocante compagine che attorniava la famiglia reale.

La curiosità aveva fatto il resto.

Nessun addestramento, solo giovani corpi un poco acerbi, appena avviati ai piaceri della carne, quel tanto che bastava per soddisfare gl'istinti più beceri...

Gl'intenti si annodavano l'uno all'altro come trama che rivela il disegno finale, finalmente più chiaro. Un disegno ampio però, molto più ampio di quello che il Conte d'Iversay aveva bonariamente contestato alle intenzioni del Generale Bouillé.

 _Non era il caso di muovere una rappresaglia contro i contadini del paese –_ aveva suggerito il nobile, tentando di rabbonire l'ira dell'ufficiale attraverso un'esposizione succinta ma convincente delle proprie intenzioni.

Il generale avrebbe voluto radunare i soldati, rovesciarli sul paese, scovare le armi trafugate buttando giù le porte, casa per casa, tirando fuori i paesani uno ad uno, per i capelli se necessario, e poi dar fuoco a tutto, che se qualcuno si nascondeva dentro avrebbe fatto la fine del topo in trappola.

Espediente che si era rivelato inutile già una volta aveva sentenziato d'Iversay tentando di mantenere la calma e senza dare ad intendere che le idee dell'altro erano davvero eccessivamente rozze e poco utili.

Aveva semplicemente rilevato, d'Iversay, che avrebbe fatto un ultimo tentativo, radunando quelli che silenziosamente aveva istruito ad andare in paese, in quei giorni, per raccogliere le informazioni necessarie a stanare gli stranieri.

Che ormai di stranieri a Limours ce n'erano fin troppi – aveva obiettato Bouillé stizzito – e in più le informazioni raccolte avevano portato ad altri buchi nell'acqua.

Ne conveniva d'Iversay, tuttavia...

C'era il particolare di quella dannata porta, di cui nessuno conosceva l'esistenza.

Il generale era sicuro di non aver mai rivelato a nessuno l'esistenza delle armi. Solo in passato se n'era vantato, con qualche ufficiale suo conoscente…

Non gli venne in mente a Bouillé che tra questi c'era Jarjayes…

Era notte fonda. Ci avevano messo un pò i soldati a tornare con il loro prezioso carico.

Due persone erano di fronte al conte, nella stanza tiepida e scura, poco distanti dal groviglio di meduse che attendevano le prede. Risatine, tintinnare di calici…

Le prese erano immobili, lepri prese in trappola. C'era solo da stendere la mano, offrire una carezza e poi scannarle non appena quelle avessero accennato a fidarsi.

La prima _lepre_ se ne stava ad occhi bassi, mani giunte, capelli raccolti, scialle sulle spalle, il vestito un poco sgualcito, a piedi scalzi.

Le era stato detto di non uscire.

Aveva paura Marthe Rolandié, non aveva rivelato nulla, le era stato detto che se avesse parlato sarebbero tornati a prenderla. Se avesse parlato, la sua famiglia avrebbe ricevuto lo stesso trattamento ch'era stato riservato a lei.

Non aveva parlato Marthe Rolandié ma i soldati erano venuti a prenderla lo stesso. S'era solo azzardata ad uscire a prendere l'acqua al pozzo, al buio, pensando che nessuno l'avrebbe vista e invece gli aguzzini avevano visto lei e lei era rimasta lì, muta, senza un respiro, senza cacciare un grido.

Se l'erano portata via così, in silenzio, nella notte.

I soldati avevano faticato solo un poco, s'era dimenata l'altra che nel fondo del cuore lo sentiva che forse non sarebbe tornata più.

Così quelli l'avevano afferrata anche per i piedi e le scarpe erano sgusciate via, gettate nel pozzo.

Il respiro lento, lo sguardo assente…

L'altra _lepre_ , il soldatino Ermieé Maurice, mascella contratta e respiro basso, anzi quasi assente, impettito e serio, le braccia lungo i fianchi, sull'attenti, anche se non indossava la consueta uniforme.

"Vorreste ripetere ciò che avete già raccontato..." – esordì d'Iversay guardando il giovane.

La voce uscì senza particolari timbri, mentre d'Iversay annodava i fili della scena e dei protagonisti della storia.

"Quella sera…ero di guardia al prigioniero, poi la governante mi ha offerto la cena. Ho mangiato, bevuto e...".

D'Iversay si allungò, allungando un bicchiere al giovane.

"Servitevi pure...non abbiate paura...siamo tra amici...".

Il giovane era titubante, alla fine bevve avidamente dal bicchiere. Una smorfia gli corse sul viso...

"Perdonate...dimentico sempre di suggerire l'aggiunta di zucchero..." – sibilò d'Iversay porgendo il piattino.

L'altra giovane, lì accanto, aveva preso ad osservare i gesti del conte.

D'Iversay allungò un bicchiere anche a lei.

La ragione della reciproca presenza si perse, annegata nel torpore che prese a lievitare morbido, allargandosi dallo stomaco fino a colmare le dita e i muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe e a fugare ogni remora a parlare.

Ermiée Maurice riprese, passandosi il palmo sulla bocca: "Io so di aver visto una giovane...mi pareva una fata...".

D'Iversay masticò amaro, quella storia l'aveva già sentita. La mano fece cenno di proseguire.

"Era bella...mi si è avvicinata...ma forse avevo bevuto troppo…poi è sparita e io ricordo solo...".

"Avanti...".

"Ecco, ho dato di stomaco e Adeline mi ha aiutato...mi ha preparato un'altra bevanda...quella che voi chiamate...come...".

D'Iversay aguzzò la vista sporgendosi verso il giovane. Si alzò e prese a camminare attorno alla ragazza.

"Caffè...sì...ecco...mi ha preparato un buon caffè..." – continuò il soldati – "E mi ha dato lo zucchero...come avete fatto voi...monsieur...io non so altro. Alla mattina il prigioniero non c'era più...e sì che Adeline mi aveva fatto persino chiudere la porta prima di andare a mangiare...che tanto il prigioniero era mezzo morto e non sarebbe riuscito a fare un passo...".

La voce aveva preso ad impastarsi adesso mentre il giovane si vide allungare un altro bicchiere...

"No...monsieur...grazie...".

"E' maleducazione non accettare ciò che viene offerto con tanta generosità dalle nostre ospiti!" – digrignò il conte seccato.

L'altro sgranò gli occhi…

Risatine alle spalle…

S'accorse infine c'erano effettivamente altre persone nella stanza, nell'ombra, ma gli occhi avevano appena avuto il tempo di adattarsi all'oscurità che subito un altro velo era sceso ad annebbiare i sensi e la vista e persino i suoni ora parevano aggirarsi come tenui sussurri che l'attorniavano.

Un altro bicchiere...

"E dimmi...un'altra volta...com'era questa fata così...".

"Graziosa, monsieur!".

"Graziosa…".

"Oh era bellissima...aveva occhi azzurro chiaro, come i fiordalisi che fioriscono nei campi d'estate o no…oh…no…meglio i fiori di lino…e i capelli...".

"Sentiamo..." – proseguì d'Iversay appoggiando la mano sul collo della giovane, affondando il viso nell'incavo del collo, mordendo piano il lobo dell'orecchio. La mano sulla spalla spinse giù la spallina del vestito, lo scialle cadde a terra...

"Aveva i capelli rossi..." – sussurrò il giovane soldato – "Rosso fuoco...la pelle chiara...".

"Incantevole…" – sussurrò d'Iversay.

Marthé era già perduta mentre le voci le giungevano lontano, persino la propria, quando l'uomo invitò lei a proseguire.

"Marthe?" – bisbigliò il conte all'orecchio della ragazza – "Tu per caso conosci una giovane che assomiglia alla descrizione del nostro giovane e sprovveduto soldato?".

L'altra deglutì. Faticava a parlare.

La voce, la voce usciva lenta...

"Ce ne sono diverse..." – obiettò pensando bastasse.

"Diverse sì ma a me ne interessa una...dovrebbe avere la tua età...potrebbe essere una delle tue amiche...".

Le mani abbrancarono le spalline del vestito e le tirarono giù. L'altra si riebbe un istante e tentò d'indietreggiare, l'aria era satura d'impalpabile fumo e i sensi rimasero sospesi anch'essi, come se braccia e gambe fossero state legate strette.

"Io..." – il respiro intervallato dalla fame d'aria.

Negli occhi le ombre s'ingigantivano e s'innalzavano mentre il senso del tiepido e poi del freddo presero a scivolare lungo il corpo, i muscoli immobili, di nuovo prigionieri...

"Non le conosco tutte..." – si contrasse mentre si sentiva trascinata via e sollevata e poi cacciata giù e...

"Chi le conosce allora?!" – gridò l'uomo strappando con rabbia i lacci del vestito e poi il corpetto e la camicia e cacciando la faccia sul ventre dell'altra, mordendo quasi la pelle, tanto che la giovane gridò a sua volta senza rivelare nomi, iniziando a piangere...

D'Iversay si sollevò un poco, ebbro e furioso...

"Signore...servitevi pure..." – digrignò quasi fosse divenuto bestia feroce.

Capobranco che azzanna la preda più grossa e lascia ai membri del gruppo la meno interessante per lui, ma appetibile per le arpie che si mossero veloci, quasi fossero state costrette a trattenersi per non cedere alla follia di gettarsi per prime sulla carne.

Le risate crebbero seppure imbrigliate dalla foga.

Corpi sgraziati si sollevarono mentre l'aria prese a roteare avviluppandosi attorno al corpo del giovane soldato ch'era rimasto immobile, stordito dall'incedere del liquido dentro i muscoli.

Si ritrovò avvolto da mani avide che s'attaccarono alla stoffa della giacca strappando i bottoni, insinuandosi a liberarlo dagli indumenti.

"No...".

Sussultò dalle labbra la tiepida negazione, cancellata all'istante da bocche avide che presero a colmare la bocca insinuandosi e ghermendo l'umore della gola.

"No!" – tentò di sottrarsi ancora più deciso ma le forze erano succhiate via dalle forze che s'impennavano e strattonavano i muscoli e s'impadronivano della carne immobile e molle...

Il velo chiaro e dolciastro calò addosso come manto pesante che rendeva incapaci di respirare ed opporsi.

Poche parole, mentre la carne subiva l'ennesima disfatta...

"Antoine..." – sibilò piangendo Marthe mentre percepiva nette e taglienti le spinte dell'uomo che laceravano di nuovo la carne e violavano di nuovo l'essenza.

"Antoine Belleville..." – continuò mentre l'altro le teneva le mani in alto strette e voleva che quella lo guardasse e lo capisse che se voleva lui poteva prendersi tutto, divertendosi magari, e che i soldati li avrebbe tenuti in serbo alla fine, quando avesse scovato chi era quella giovane e chi era stato a prendersi gioco di loro per ben due volte.

Una sorta di Santa Inquisizione intepretata di persona.

"Chi è?" – chiese l'uomo mentre la bocca schiumava e i muscoli erano tesi ad incidere la carne dell'altra.

Solo quel nome era venuto in mente a Marthe Rolandié, quello del giovane che filava dietro a tutte le ragazze del pease. Quello dell'altra, dell'amica, di Carmilla, rimase intrappolato nella gola, imprigionato nel patto di amicizia a cui la giovane si aggrappò disperatamente, sperando di regalare un ultimo sussulto di tempo, all'altra, perchè l'altra si salvasse.

"Un ragazzo del villaggio...lui...le...co...no...sce..." – un respiro, l'ultimo, soffocato...

"Che sia una strega o una fata non fa differenza...le streghe si mandano al rogo!" – ruggì d'Iversay gridando, liberando l'orgasmo nel ventre dell'altra – "E anche le fate non fanno eccezione per me!".

Il fremito accompagnato dal rauco rantolo diluito fino al silenzio.

Il respiro più fondo...

La mano lasciò le mani e sfilò il coltello dalla cintola.

Un grido, l'ultimo, mentre la lama livida si sollevava di poco e poi scivolava leggera a recidere la gola, taglio netto e lieve, senza clamore.

Solo il tempo di riprendere il respiro, nell'angolo buio della stanza...

Solo il tempo di ascoltare il ritmato mugolio che s'innalzava dall'alcova poco dietro di sé, altrettanto buio, dove le streghe, altre streghe, interpretavano nuovi riti di vorace ammaestramento, il corpo del giovane tenuto fermo e stretto ed esplorato, pelle a pelle, a turno, satanico incedere che si nutriva di odori, gemiti, umori indotti a riversarsi sui corpi e poi assaggiati come linfa macabra di nuova vita...

Solo il tempo d'un sorriso cinico, mentre d'Iversay si rivestiva veloce, guardando gli occhi sbarrati e freddi della giovane vittima, impercettibilmente velati di mortale terrore, che giaceva a terra in una pozza di sangue scuro che s'allargava.

Tre passi...

Lo sguardo soddisfatto al groviglio di corpi sudati, avvinghiati, nervosi e sadici, pronti a contendersi ciascuno la parte migliore della rappresentazione che si scioglieva davanti agli occhi, stretta tra le dita, sollevata e poi ricacciata giù...

"Morfort!" – gridò d'Iversay lasciando la stanza.

Il soldato comparve sul fondo del corridoio.

Due ordini lo attendevano: far sparire il corpo della giovane contadina e trovare tale Antoine Belleville. Glielo dovevano portare subito.

Era lui che D'Iversay avrebbe consegnato a Bouillé, che tutti i pezzi cominciavano a combaciare e se D'Iversay ci aveva visto giusto...

 _30 agosto 1789, Limours, domenica, mattino…_

La processione era silenziosa e composta e discreta.

Alain non s'immaginava di ritrovarsi davanti i volti di quelli che aveva incrociato in paese durante le fugaci incursioni per controllare dove se ne andavano a fare disastri i soldati di Bouillè.

Adesso gli pareva di conoscerli tutti quei dannati paesani, che tutti parevano conoscere lui e annuivano quando lo incontravano, per ringraziarlo, in silenzio.

Nessun grido, nessuna imprecazione, nulla...

Facce scure, contratte.

Bisbiglii tirati come gli sguardi che i più si lanciavano e nelle mani il dubbio che quello che stavano facendo non sarebbe servito a nulla, se non a togliere di mezzo i cani del generale. Che poi ne sarebbero arrivati altri, forse ancora peggiori di quelli.

Apprese che la giovane ch'era sparita la prima volta e che era tornata, straziata nell'anima e nella carne, era scomparsa di nuovo, nella nebbia come fosse stata portata via da creature mostruose della foresta.

La famiglia di nuovo nella disperazione.

La certezza, adesso, che i soldati avevano davvero alzato il tiro.

Quante volte l'avevano ordinato anche a lui, durante le ronde notturne, di entrare in qualche casa, magari quelle che ospitavano riunioni segrete di ribelli.

Porte buttate giù, grida, baionette piantate in faccia, colpi secchi per immobilizzare i malcapitati…

 _Lei_ stessa gliel'aveva ordinato quando ancora si sperava d'arginare la Storia che cambiava, le ribellioni che covavano nascoste nella melma di Parigi.

Ecco perchè _lei_ aveva detto che i soldati avevano alzato il tiro. Non si limitavano più a chiedere, ad alzare la voce, a perquisire locande e...

Dio...

Che i contadini sparissero così, nel bel mezzo della notte, non era possibile.

Alain non credeva alle creature mostruose che abitavano nella foresta, ma a quelli che avevano il demonio nel cuore…

"Sono stati anche da Adeline!".

Il tono basso non gl'impedì di raccogliere la notizia.

Alain si avvicinò e chiese con gli occhi.

"Il ragazzo sa il fatto suo e li ha mandati via!".

"Il ragazzo?".

"Renoir, l'altro figlio di Adeline...quelli non scherzano ma lui è stato più convincente...".

D'istinto Alain si azzardò: "E la figlia?".

"Non l'hanno trovata...si è nascosta in tempo pare...ma così non si può andare avanti...".

Sempre lo stesso commento...

Alain si chiese perchè i soldati avessero preso di mira la casa della governante del generale Bouillé: che sospettassero qualcosa...

"Secondo me cercano qualcuno...".

Un altro sussurro...

 _Qualcuno, chi?_

 _Non si può andare avanti così...dobbiamo andarcene..._

Alain convenne che doveva avvenire al più presto. Il giorno dopo al massimo.

Sì, Oscar aveva ragione, quelli stavano giocando come il gatto con il topo e qualcuno che avrebbe avuto troppa paura o troppa acredine per non tradirli, prima o poi, i soldati l'avrebbero trovato.

I paesani volevano reagire e lui glielo avrebbe insegnato, per quel che sarebbe stato possibile, ad armare un fucile, a prendere la mira, a...

Ma non si poteva stare lì…

 _E lei…_

 _Oscar…_

La bocca, la bocca s'era schiusa, lei l'aveva baciato, lui non aveva dovuto chiedere nulla.

Se fosse accaduto, se lui fosse riuscito ad amarla, ognuno ama in modo diverso, lui era diverso…

 _Non sei André, non lo sarai mai!_

 _Ma puoi essere per lei ciò che lei vuole. La lascerai scegliere…_

 _Non la lascerai per nulla al mondo…_

"Prendete la mira, leggermente più alta...".

Di lepri ormai non ce n'erano più là attorno, considerato che, seppure pochi, diversi colpi erano stati sparati dai meno esperti, tanto per apprendere che forse si poteva anche centrare l'avversario, con una buona mira, ma poi ci si sarebbe ritrovati sbattuti a terra dal rinculo del fucile.

Persino di quello doveva preoccuparsi e per qualche istante il sangue s'immobilizzò mentre ripensava ai dubbi del comandante.

Anche loro due li stavano usando quei poveracci, malcapitati, dimenticati da tutti.

Lui voleva vendicarsi del generale e aveva cacciato sé stesso e lei quelli in un impresa disperata.

 _Lei…_

 _Lei…_

 _Lei…_

 _Se l'avesse perduta…_

Nel silenzio della foresta...

"Vi ringrazio per quello che state facendo...".

Le parole uscirono sincere ma contratte.

Volti erano bruciati dal sole del lavoro nei campi, mani annerite dalla terra che non se ne sarebbe mai andata dai tagli scuri che solcavano i palmi. Alcuni avevano le dita talmente contorte e nodose che faticavano ad entrare nel grilletto.

Dio, non sarebbe stato facile insegnare ad un contadino ad usare un fucile e non certo per colpire un fagiano o una lepre...

Chissà se quella gente sarebbe andata fino in fondo quando si sarebbe trovata davanti i soldati del generale, uomini in carne e ossa...

"Colpisci!".

Il fantoccetto di pezza si piegò silenzioso al debole fendente, inferto col lungo bastone di saggina, leggero e flessuoso. Carmilla infierì sul corpo morbido mentre Renoir dietro di lei l'incitava a non arretrare...

André era seduto a terra, poco lontano. Chiuse gli occhi..

"E' una pazzia..." – sussurrò tra sé e sé a denti stretti.

Dio, si sentiva così stanco e...

Sperò di dormire, se lo impose, perchè non si rassegnava a non vederla più, a non ascoltarla, e negli ultimi tempi solo lì potevano incontrasi, solo lì poteva assaggiare il corpo lambito piano, evanescente, nel sonno, anche se era difficile guidare i sogni, ma lui ci provava sempre, sempre...

Le orme lasciate sulla sabbia bagnata, così si sentì, e la sentì, assieme, mentre camminavano l'uno accanto all'altra, anche se non riusciva a vederla, ma sapeva che era lei.

Il sole alto splendeva e tutto era calmo, il vento tra i capelli...

Cercò la sua mano, cercò di stringerla, il sogno non può colmare l'assenza del corpo, la sua consistenza, liscia, morbida, piena, tiepida e André non trovò nulla d'afferrare, se non che poi la vide, qualche passo avanti a sé, la sua figura avvolta in una specie di manto bianco quasi trasparente, le forme dolci del corpo che aveva appena inziato a conoscere e che per tutta la vita aveva solo immaginato e colmato con l'immaginazione.

Il suo sorriso lieve e la mano allungata verso di sè...

Gli occhi si spalancarono ansiosi di ritrovare il viso, le mani si mossero appena nel tentativo d'afferrare la mano di lei, che lei era già svanita, dissolta, risucchiata nella dimensione onirica e beffarda dell'esistenza umana, quella che non si può controllare, quella che t'illude e che scava ancora di più l'amarezza dell'assenza e della perdita definitiva.

Si ritrovò la faccia di Carmilla che lo guardava.

"Vado fuori...".

"Cosa?" – balbettò lui recuperando il respiro.

Le ombre nella stanza erano mutate allungandosi, si accorse che era ormai pomeriggio.

"Devo andare fuori...devo trovare della lavanda...".

"Sei impazzita? Non hai visto che è accaduto ieri sera?" – obiettò André sollevandosi.

"Al capanno i soldati non sanno arrivarci, io sì. I cespugli sono lì intorno...farò presto. Quella che avevo raccolto l'ho già usata tutta e me ne serve dell'altra per confezionare un mazzo di fiori...".

"Carmilla...non dire...".

L'indice a chiudere le labbra.

 _Schiocchezze..._

La parola morì sulle labbra.

"Renoir e mia madre saranno là...non sarò sola...tu riposati. Le parlerò dei cugini e le chiederò di lasciarmi venire con te...".

Da lontano i ritmi ossessivi erano sempre lì, alla medesima distanza del giorno prima.

Ecco perché Carmilla aveva deciso d'uscire. Voleva cercare la madre, voleva ottenere il suo consenso alla follia che stava per compiere.

"E poi ormai il villaggio è pieno di gente, stranieri, contadini dei paesi vicini...c'è una tale confusione là fuori che nessuno mi riconoscerebbe, nemmeno se passassi ad una tesa di distanza...".

L'indice era fermo alle labbra...

André ascoltò il dito premere leggermente contro di esse e chiuse gli occhi.

"Torno presto...".

Era stanco, voleva riacciuffare gli ultimi brandelli del sogno impazzito...

I muscoli si contrassero al pensiero che sarebbe rimasto solo. Lo voleva ed al tempo stesso sembrava non avere più la forza di bastare a sé stesso.

 _Così la tradisci…_

L'ultimo brandello di colpa…

Tenere in vita _lei,_ solo attraverso la colpa di voler vivere…

Fuori c'era davvero una moltitudine di visi sconosciuti o meno. Alcuni Carmilla li aveva incrociati andando a vendere lavanda nei paesi vicini, oppure alle processioni per la Pasqua.

Altri...

Lo sguardo sgranato, atterrito…

"Brutti stupidi!" – sibilò tra i denti Carmilla, alla vista di Antoine Belleville appollaiato poco fuori la casa.

L'istinto di proteggere chi ci abitava dentro. La giovane afferrò il bastone di saggina, appoggiato al muro di fuori e prese a sollevarlo e a rotearlo in aria.

"Vigliacchi e stupidi!" – prese a gridare correndo verso gli altri.

André la sentì, s'alzò in fretta e furia per vedere che stava accadendo.

S'affacciò alla finestra che dava sulla strada, un istante, la vista colse il movimento scomposto di quelli che per lui erano estranei.

Gli sguardi di quelli scorsero lui…

Un istante…

S'irrigidì André, si scostò, intuendo che a breve la sua presenza sarebbe stata scoperta, anzi forse era già accaduto e non v'era più certezza sul tempo che avrebbe avuto a disposizione per schivare una nuova visita dei soldati. Non c'era più tempo...

"Scemi!" – gridò Carmilla agitando il bastone – "Che vi prende? Perché adesso vi siete messi a spiare la mia casa? Che volete da me? Non vi è bastata la lezione che vi siete presi l'altro giorno!".

Urlò contro i giovani, uno le rispose, tra il divertito e l'arrogante, la contestazione che raggelò il sangue: "E' quello il tuo fidanzato allora?! E perchè lo tieni nascosto?".

Il fendente tagliò l'aria mentre la saggina sibilava dal basso frustando il polpaccio del più forsennato. Anche se i genitori di quei tre idioti erano dalla stessa parte dei paesani ribelli, non c'era modo di controllare la smania arrogante dei figli imbecilli.

Antoine Belleville fece un salto all'indietro e poi un'altro perchè l'altra non s'era fermata e l'avrebbe colpito ancora se lui non avesse preso a correre per scappare.

"Non fatevi più vedere davanti alla mia casa!".

Non potè gridare quell'ordine Carmilla, che la gola s'era chiusa, mentre tentava di ricacciare in gola le lacrime. Non poteva corrergli dietro, non poteva correre il rischio d'essere notata, che se i soldati erano già venuti in casa due volte era certa che ci sarebbero tornati una terza.

Non c'era più tempo...

"Questa me la paghi Carmilla, ricordatelo!" – gridò da lontano Antoine Belleville.

"Vai al diavolo stupido!" – rispose quella di rimando a denti stretti.

Correva Antoine Belleville e rideva strambo mentre prendeva fiato e scrutava severo i suoi compagni di malestri.

"Senti Antoine, ma quello che abbiamo visto nella casa di Carmilla era il tizio dell'altro giorno? Quello che si è messo in mezzo quando stavamo parlando con lei e le altre?".

"Non lo so!" – rispose l'altro con aria perplessa – "Non sono riuscito a vederlo bene...non mi pareva fosse la stessa persona...".

"E da quando la famiglia di Carmilla ospita gente in casa...non l'ho mai vista la madre lasciare sola la figlia con un uomo...non è...".

"Non è da persone per bene!" – sibilò Antoine Belleville colto da un moto d'insana gelosia. Gli bruciava che qualcuno l'avesse preceduto e si fosse preso quello che lui riteneva ormai di diritto una sua proprietà. La ragazza più bella e ribelle del paese, figlia e sorella di gente che aveva lavorato e lavorava in casa del generale.

Che avrebbe dato lui per ammantarsi della nomea di colui che in un sol colpo s'era preso tutto, la ragazza più bella e forse un posto nelle grazie del nobilotto del paese.

I genitori non la pensavano così...

Quegli stupidi...

Antoine Belleville lo sapeva che il proprio padre era grande amico di Adeline Nivette e non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per andare contro la donna.

Era in mezzo Antoine Belleville...

Sì, era proprio in mezzo a tali congetture bislacche quando si vide puntare contro il dito, da parte di un contadino di sua conoscenza, là, dall'altra parte della strada, e gli occhi di quattro soldati che seguivano l'indicazione fino a lui, prendendolo a fissare. Se li ritrovò addosso e quelli a mala pena gli chiesero il nome.

Doveva decidere Antoine Belleville, da che parte stare, se cedere al sentimento di vendetta oppure...

I due compari ch'erano con lui lo videro crollare sotto il colpo che gli venne inferto quasi in faccia da uno dei soldati. Il corpo caricato su, di peso, la stizza scaricata addosso al giovane, che ci avevano messo troppe ore per scovare quel figlio d'un cane e non vedevano l'ora di tornare a palazzo dove li aspettava il Conte d'Iversay.

I due compari s'ammutolirono all'ordine di restarsene zitti, se volevano rivedere l'amico quella sarebbe stata l'unica cosa da fare.

Il sole scendeva a lambire le colline più basse, attorno al paese, asciugando l'umidità, rilucendo sugli gli arbusti secchi che brillavano come lame ondeggianti.

L'odore della terra rivoltata nei giorni precedenti si spandeva aspra e morbida, avvolgendo i passi della giovane che aveva spudoratamente mentito per uscire, che l'unica verità concessa era raccogliere la lavanda per preparare un piccolo mazzo augurale da posare ai piedi di Notre Dame e pregare che la madre le desse il permesso di lasciare il paese.

I _cugini_ , quelli sarebbe stato facile convincerli: lei e André avrebbero approfittato della carovana che avrebbe lasciato il paese qualche giorno dopo, non era ben certa la meta, ma almeno se ne sarebbero andati via da Limours e questo era più che sufficiente per il momento.

Carmilla se lo ripetè più di una volta nella testa mentre raccoglieva la lavanda.

Il mazzo voluminoso ondeggiava tra le braccia, il profumo intenso quasi stordiva i sensi nel tramondo che tagliava il cielo brillante e limpido.

Carmilla confidava nella foresta per evitare incontri pericolosi...

Il capanno lo aveva visto da lontano, non si era avvicinata e comunque le era sembrato non ci fosse più nessuno attorno.

I passi spediti, la gonna impigliata negli arbusti che riguadagnavano il sentierino appena marcato in mezzo alla radura...

Così allo scoperto ogni volo d'uccello rappresentava un segnale d'allarme.

Si voltò pensando d'essere seguita ma continuando a camminare in avanti, senza vedere dove metteva i piedi.

Ci finì alla fine addosso al soldato, dritta dritta, ch'ebbe appena il tempo d'afferrarla prima che lei cadesse, stringendola a sè, mentre il corpo sussultava e le braccia s'aprivano all'improvviso lasciando cadere la lavanda che si spargeva attorno, sospinta dalla brezza.

La mano alla piccola daga afferrata e sguainata in faccia all'altro mentre il cuore si fermava...

L'uomo indietreggiò, sguainando la spada a sua volta.

Le lame si lambirono, si scontrarono, una lieve torsione del polso per agganciare la lama corta, sollevata e sospinta via.

La presa della giovane troppo debole ed inesperta per contraccambiare il colpo…

La lama roteò e s'inabissò nell'erba alta.

Gli occhi piantati addosso sgranati...

La spada più lunga sollevò la daga infilandosi nell'apertura dell'elsa e l'arma ormai inoffensiva sfilò per essere restituita alla proprietaria.

"Mademoiselle...questa è vostra...ma dovreste fare più attenzione...e poi se volete davvero piantarla nella pancia di qualcuno dovreste rinforzare i polsi...fare più esercizio!".

"Voi...".

La mano s'allungò rasserenata raccogliendo l'elsa della daga restituita.

"Non avete perso l'abitudine di girare da sola...".

Alain si raddrizzò scrutando lo sguardo dell'altra, più calmo dopo che quella l'aveva riconosciuto, ma ugualmente livido dalla stizza di aver messo in pratica una manovra difensiva del tutto inutile, dato che il soldato non s'era lasciato sopraffare dal timido attacco della giovane campagnola.

"Monsieur...".

Alain ripose la spada e guardò a terra la fascina di lavanda sparsa. S'inginocchiò e prese a raccoglierla.

"Monsieur...scusate..." – si schernì l'altra abbassandosi e facendo altrettanto.

"E' pericoloso..." – sibilò Alain che pure provava un misto di rabbia e di sollievo nell'aver incontrato di nuovo l'altra, che ora sapeva essere la figlia di Adeline. Si chiamava Carmilla.

"Vostra madre non sarà contenta...".

"Mi so difendere da me!" – contestò la giovane, affrettandosi a raccogliere la lavanda ricomponendola appoggandola al braccio, la daga di nuovoa sotto il giaccone pesante che nascondeva il corpo esile, la stizza ancora impigliata in gola.

"Oh lo vedo!" – la canzonò l'altro – "Ma sappiate mademoiselle...portare armi con sé senza saperle debitamente usare può essere molto rischioso...".

"Non è affar vostro!".

Il tono era mutato. La gratitudine s'era trasformata in ruvida presunzione.

Alain s'immaginò la fatica di domare una simile ribellione e punto nell'orgoglio finì per cascarci dentro a piè pari e non ci pensò due volte a rendere la pariglia all'altra.

"Insisto! Non sarà affar mio ma i paesani m'hanno raccontato che è accaduto ad una giovane del paese...".

Carmilla era evidentemente all'oscuro della sparizione di Marthe. Lo sguardo s'aprì sull'altro...

Alain si accorse che lei non sapeva nulla e si pentì dell'accenno, ma voleva esser certo che la giovane non si cacciasse nei guai e...

"Che cosa sapete?" – chiese Carmilla con un filo di voce.

Alain si morse il labbro, non sapeva niente in effetti e così girò al largo da congetture che facevano rabbrividire anche lui.

Dio, c'era già passato e...

S'accorse che non era proprio portato a dialogare con le femmine...

"Dico solo che l'intero paese sta tentando di tenere al sicuro le giovani come voi e voi ve ne andate in giro da sola!".

La faccia dell'altra imbronciata gli disse che aveva colto giusto.

"E poi...sguainare una spada in faccia a qualcuno, senza saperla usare...dovreste stare attenta. Chi v'ha consentito di portarvela appresso non dimostra d'esser molto intelligente!".

La certezza che una giovane donna non potesse aver, di punto in bianco, preso a maneggiare un'arma come fosse stato un ago da lana aveva spianato la contestazione. Alain era certo che non fosse stato il fratello della giovane ad istruirla, che, guardiacaccia, sapeva usare bene il fucile, ma forse meno le armi corte, al più i coltelli per squoiare gli animali.

L'accenno remoto ed imperscrutabile cadeva perciò sul fantomatico fidanzato.

Non l'avesse mai detto!

L'accenno giunse a destinazione e fece andare l'altra su tutte le furie.

"Ve l'ho già detto una volta..." – esordì Carmilla tirandosi su e finendo vicinissima all'altro – "Voi non potete parlare di ciò che non sapete! Vi sono riconoscente monsieur per quello che avete fatto ma il mio fidanzato la sa usare molto bene la spada, forse meglio di voi, e poi mi vuole molto bene e me la insegnerà come si usa! A me a mio fratello e allora...".

Una mezza risata si riversò in faccia alla giovane: "Allora sarebbe lui ad insegnarvi?!".

Come a dire c'è poco da stare allegri!

"Non vi permetto!" – sollevò il pugno l'altra – "Lui è molto più bravo di voi!".

"E se è tanto bravo perchè non è qui con voi? Se, come dite, questo tizio vi vuole tanto bene da insegnarvi ad usare la spada perchè invece non esce fuori dal suo nascondiglio e vi accompagna come sarebbe giusto se fosse un vero uomo?!".

Il sarcasmo sollevò la lava...

Dare del codardo al fidanzato che preferiva insegnare ad una donna ad usare una spada piuttosto che esser lui a sguainarla per proteggerla…

Davvero un colpo basso...

Davvero un pessimo esordio.

Alain s'era sfogato, punto dalla gelosia di chissà quale strana alchimia aveva intuito legasse i due amanti, ma proprio non gli andava giù che un uomo si nascondesse dietro l'ingenua venerazione d'una donna per quello, piuttosto che quello s'esponesse in prima persona.

Nel debole colpo inferto dalla giovane, un incedere intenso ed affascinante, seppure rozzo ed inefficace...

"Forse voi monsieur pensate che le donne debbano essere per forza deboli e debbano essere aiutate da un uomo...ma io so cavarmela da sola e questo mi ha insegnato mia madre! E questo il mio fidanzato lo sa! Non teme per me!".

Le mani di Alain si sollevarono in segno di resa.

L'altra proseguì...

"O siete uno di quegli uomini che vogliono che le donne gli cadano ai piedi? Il mio fidanzato è un vero cavaliere e sa quando è il momento di proteggermi senza per questo trattarmi come una bambina!".

Le parole uscirono nette...

Colpirono quel tanto che dovevano...

Più del goffo colpo di spada riuscì il tono sprezzante e fiero.

Prese a correre la mente di Alain mentre gli fiammeggiavano davanti gli occhi fiordaliso dell'altra, scuri, veri, che quella ci credeva davvero che una donna di quei tempi potesse cavarsela senza un uomo accanto.

Prese a correre veloce la mente di Alain...

Alle donne che aveva conosciuto nella sua vita, gentili, affascinanti, maliziose, arroganti, audaci... Consce della propria femminilità, alle volte esibita spudoratamente, alle volte sapientemente centellinata, ma sempre costantemente presente nella parte che esse recitavano.

Laurie...

L'aveva amata, anche se persino lei aveva recitato una parte, fino a quando quella parte era divenuta insostenibile, ma lo spettacolo aveva comunque dovuto proseguire, prendendo il sopravvento, impedendole di scendere giù dal palcoscenico e cambiare battute e...

Cambiare parte, iniziare a recitare un altro ruolo, accanto a lui.

Tutte diverse ma in fondo tutte uguali. Nulla di nuovo, nulla di misterioso, tutto era esibito, noto, fin dal primo incontro.

Nulla che potesse suscitare la curiosità di convertire il ruolo recitato in un altro.

Quella giovane, sì, in fondo anche lei stava recitando una parte, ma essa era palesemente in evoluzione: da contadina ignorante s'era messa in testa d'imparare ad usare una daga e aveva chiesto a quel pazzo del fidanzato – perchè solo così poteva definirsi quello, pazzo, chiunque egli fosse – ad insegnarle ad usarla.

"Ogni volta che un sospiro sfugge dalle labbra sigillate come ghiaccio..." * – sussurrò Alain a denti stretti fissando l'altra.

L'istante in cui l'aveva vista, la prima volta, a Parigi, in mezzo alla piazza d'armi, mentre scendeva da cavallo e alle spalle le risatine dei compagni che gli facevano notare che un ufficiale così bello non poteva che essere una donna.

 _Lei..._

La sua dannata bellezza nascosta eppure così terribilmente avvolgente.

Sottile e ben mascherata dietro lo sguardo gelido che sapeva riservare a chiunque la contraddicesse.

Gelido come fuoco.

Distaccato al punto da indurre l'interlocutore di desiderare di posarsi su quella bocca, sulle labbra che un istante prima avevano pronunciato il comando, per prenderle e rubare ad esse il movimento, il respiro...

Per fermarle e trattenerle...

 _Ogni volta che un sospiro sfugge dalle labbra sigillate come ghiaccio..._

Così André gliel'aveva descritta, un giorno, prima che tutto accadesse...

Così André l'aveva sempre vista.

Privilegio raro quello di saper ascoltare una persona anche quando non parla.

Una donna, poi...

André l'aveva conosciuta meglio di chiunque altro...

Solo lui era arrivato in fondo a quell'animo, allo sguardo gelido come fuoco, alle labbra capaci di comandare e sorridere e incresparsi…

Forse persino quando duellavano assieme…

Negli scambi, l'intenso fremere del desiderio si sfogava affondando e ritraendosi e poi colpendo di nuovo.

Non era necessario vincere.

 _Lei…_

 _Lei…_

"Ogni volta che un sospiro sfugge dalle labbra sigillate come ghiaccio...".

Le ripetè di nuovo Alain, le parole dell'amico.

"Che state dicendo?" – chiese la giovane stizzita.

"Nulla..." – si riebbe Alain – "Nulla mademoiselle...perdonate se vi ho offeso...ma so quello che è accaduto nella vostra casa…so che i soldati sono stati lì!".

Sussultò l'altra, il piglio non s'arrese, incosciente…

"Sta bene...".

"Dovete fare attenzione…".

"Lo comprendo...so che state aiutando la gente del villaggio…so che state dalla nostra parte…ma non tollero che pensiate male del mio fidanzato solo perchè adesso sono qui e invece lui no! Dovevo vedere mia madre…".

Si morse il labbro Carmilla, che quelli non erano affari dello straniero.

"Non so ancora usare bene una spada…imparerò! Io decido della mia vita! E voi non v'azzardate a pensare che io debba restare chiusa in una casa perché sono una _solo_ una donna!".

 _Caspita!_

Alain fece un inchino e allargò il braccio verso destra.

"Vi scorterò fino a casa se permettete...".

"No...solo fino al limitare della radura, per il resto me la caverò!".

L'altro annuì e non disse più una parola, solo si permise di chiedere, al limitare della foresta se finalmente le questioni con il generale fossero state risolte.

L'altra s'irrigidì.

"No! Ce ne andremo presto monsieur...non c'è altro da fare...".

"Allora è probabile che non ci rivedremo più mademoiselle...anch'io me ne andrò a breve...".

Carmilla si fermò e si voltò di scatto: "Vi dobbiamo molto monsieur...posso solo pregare che non vi accada nulla...".

Il viso era contratto ma finalmente lo sguardo si sollevò incrociando quello dell'altro, liberamente i due si guardarono e convennero che non aveva senso disperdere le forze dietro stupidi battibecchi.

Il dubbio che entrambi avrebbero potuto conoscersi meglio, se quel dannato paese non avesse costretto tutti ad andarsene…

Il silenzioso impeto sgorgato dallo sgraziato quanto repentino scambio di colpi, accenno quanto mai fugace ed allegorico d'una sorta di nascosta attrazione, moriva lì, al limitare d'una radura d'erba medica, mentre il sole si tuffava nell'orizzonte.

"Auguro anche a voi buona fortuna mademoiselle..." – disse Alain piano.

La mano si allungò. D'istinto...

Una ciocca di capelli aveva imprigionato un rametto di lavanda, esile e lieve.

Alain lo tolse porgendolo alla giovane che rimase interdetta, avvolta dall'incedere silenzioso.

"Anche il vostro fidanzato è molto fortunato ad avervi accanto..." – sussurrò.

L'altra replicò con un sorriso a labbra strette e un lieve inchino del capo.

Alain la vide scomparire, inghiottita da una vigna rigogliosa e chiara, come fata del bosco che rinasce nel proprio elemento e che nessuno sa se avrà la fortuna d'incontrare di nuovo.

Ribelle e lieve come tutte le fate...

Le facce grevi.

Horace Garrat faticava a star dietro alla moltitudine che si riversava nella locanda: viandanti di passaggio, avventori che volevano una stanza, contadini che pretendevano un buon bicchiere di vino per brindare all'inizio della festa.

Ad ogni paesano che entrava, ad ogni faccia conosciuta, la stessa domanda: _l'hanno trovata?_

No, nessuno l'aveva più vista, questa volta Marthe Rolandiè non si era persa e chissà dov'era finita.

L'avevano cercato il maniscalco Ferrevier, quello ch'era stato messo di turno a guardare la casa del tiranno.

Quello aveva riferito di essersi assopito…

 _Che sì, forse sì, un drappello di soldati se n'era uscito a notte fonda e poi era tornato dopo un'ora o poco più e a lui gli erano parsi sempre quatto e non di più e no, forse no, forse su un cavallo ci potevano essere due persone, ma era buio e lui mica poteva avvicinarsi più di tanto..._

Adeline Nivette seduta davanti all'altro, chiese un altro bicchiere di acquavite che mandò giù d'un colpo, che le bruciasse la gola e le viscere e le annebbiasse la coscienza così almeno avrebbe smesso di pensare e rimunginare che stava davvero accadendo qualcosa, che Alain, il soldato che li stava aiutando, ci aveva visto giusto e li aveva avvertiti.

Sì, stava accadendo qualcosa.

Accadeva che il tempo aveva preso a correre e i loro piani non reggevano il passo, disfacendosi come neve al sole.

I paesani artefici della ribellione si stavano scoprendo oltremodo impreparati di fronte al progetto di marciare su quel dannato palazzo, con le armi certo, ma mica per usarle, solo per intimorire il generale e fargli accettare una resa che prevedesse meno tasse per i contadini, la fine delle scorribande da parte dei soldati, e poi...

Invece accadeva che la gente del villaggio aveva preso a sparire. E' così che si muovono i soldati.

E' così che anche senza usare le armi quelli fanno capire che non è il caso d'alzare la testa. E loro invece che avevano fatto?

Gli avevano rubato le armi al generale, praticamente da sotto il naso.

Bouillé doveva essersene accorto ormai e chissà se s'era già fatto un'idea di chi poteva essere stato.

Adeline chiese un altro bicchiere di acquavite che trangugiò sotto gli occhi spiritati dell'oste.

Era accaduto…

Era tornata nella casa dopo il furto.

I soldatacci che dovevano essere di guardia stavano ancora là, intontiti dalla cena e dall'acquavite.

Allora se n'era andata ed era ritornata quella mattina e...

Quel pomeriggio il primo maggiordomo, fidato servitore di Bouillé, era entrato nelle cucine, lei intenta a scaldare i fornelli e a ravvivare la brace del forno per iniziare a cuocere il pane.

L'altro l'aveva convocata dicendole che per il momento poteva tornarsene a casa. La scusa era stata una gentile concessione del padrone, per permetterle di partecipare alla Messa di apertura della festa...

 _Devo tornare stasera?_

L'altro aveva alzato le spalle, non aveva istruzioni e quindi no, non era necessario.

 _E gli ospiti?_

Il maggiordomo l'aveva squadrata e aveva risposto che se la sarebbero cavata anche senza di lei, che s'andasse a divertire e a ringraziare tutti i santi che voleva.

Ecco, la vita della donna s'era fermata lì, a quel punto. Solo l'urlo iniziale del padrone, a notte fonda, dopo la scoperta terrea dell'arsenale praticamente ridotto ad un cumulo di arzigogolati ferri vecchi, incapaci di sparare una pallattola oltre quindici tese lunghe, e poi più niente.

Niente.

Nessun grido, nessuna imprecazione, nessun andirivieni di soldati, se non quello delle quotidiane ronde a guardia del palazzo.

Così aveva riferito il contadino Bonassié che aveva preso il posto di Ferrevier e no, nemmeno lui aveva visto niente di particolare, perchè se fosse stato così avrebbe avvertito tutti.

E Marthe era sparita, stavolta davvero il cuore diceva che quella poverina non sarebbe più tornata.

Adeline Nivette pensò allora che quelli dentro il palazzo avessero capito e si fossero fatti furbi e avessero preso ad entrare ed uscire senza troppo clamore, come se tutto stesse scorrendo nella maniera più regolare possibile.

No, era evidente non fosse così. Nulla era più uguale a prima, anche lei se lo sentiva nelle ossa che non era così.

Alla fine i soldati erano diventati davvero trenta, tanti era riuscita a contarne Adeline, chi in divisa e chi no, esattamente il numero che Alain, il soldato che li stava aiutando, aveva indicato, come lo sapesse già.

Trenta dannati che andavano e venivano dal palazzo.

Aveva detto a Carmilla di starsene chiusa in casa ed era per questo che aveva quasi preso a schiaffi la figlia quando l'aveva vista poco fuori, a menare fendenti all'erba con un giunco, l'avambraccio stretto ad un mazzo di lavanda.

L'aveva afferrata chiedendole se non fosse impazzita e se voleva davvero che i soldati finissero per prendersi anche lei e...

L'altra l'aveva accolta con sguardo gelido.

La prima notizia, stizzita, su quell'imbecille di Antoine Belleville che stava spiando la loro casa, nel pomeriggio e che forse aveva scorto André.

Adeline aveva deglutito terrore.

Poi severa, gli occhi lucidi, la figlia aveva chiesto s'era vero che Marthe era sparita di nuovo e...

Adeline s'era zittita, gelata dallo scenario, incapace di dare spiegazioni e persino di ammettere che la giovane fosse sparita di nuovo.

Poteva esserci lei adesso a piangere e disperarsi per la scomparsa della figlia.

Solo perchè erano stati più accorti nel nasconderla, dilaniante ed inevitabile era stato ammettere ch'era solo per questo e che questo forse non sarebbe più bastato.

Di seguito, quasi senza respirare, Carmilla aveva detto che lei non ci sarebbe rimasta un giorno di più in paese e che se davvero la madre temeva per lei, non avrebbe potuto fare altro che darle il consenso e la benedizione a lasciarla andare via.

Via da lì, via da quel dannato paese, via, non da sola, che lei, Carmilla voleva bene ad André e se ne sarebbero andati assieme.

Dilaniante e terribile era stato allora ammettere che Carmilla aveva ragione, anche se Adeline era trasecolata eppure in fondo al cuore se lo sentiva che quello sarebbe stato il naturale epilogo dello scenario tragico che si stava manifestando nel paese, assieme alla nuova conoscenza della figlia.

Quell'uomo così silenzioso, severo, che si sarebbe fatto ammazzare pur di non aprire bocca su chissà quali segreti, non poteva non aver fatto breccia nel cuore della figlia, ma adesso, tutto si complicava e il tempo che sfuggiva lasciava la testa incapace di decidere. Così, tanto valeva annebbiarla sul serio la testa, tanto per capire cosa fare...

 _Dio, Notre Dame, Elias..._

Aiutatemi voi...

Tutti assieme, come grani d'un Rosario, Adeline li aveva invocati tutti i santi protettori...

 _Gesù..._

Anche Lui...

Perchè Adeline aveva letto nello sguardo di André la cupa certezza delle mostruosità di cui quella gente era stata capace, laggiù, nella capitale, e se fosse accaduto anche in paese...

O quei dannati o la gente del paese...

La convivenza sarebbe diventata impossibile dopo la ribellione.

"Non voglio crearvi altri problemi..." – aveva detto André quando madre e figlia erano rientrate.

L'aria sincera e severa, gli era sembrato improvvisamente solo, André, l'andatura ancora incerta e negli occhi il velo della disperazione, più lieve e rassegnata di quella che accompagna lo strazio immediato della perdita, che dove il dolore si acquieta, subentra la malinconia, l'inedia, il senso di colpa di essere arrivati tardi, di non aver fatto abbastanza per salvare quelli che si amano.

Adeline aveva detto che avrebbe parlato con il padre di Antoine Belleville, loro buon amico, perchè l'uomo prendesse per il collo il figlio e gl'intimasse di smettere di fare il cretino.

Ma per tutto il resto...

Dio, nemmeno era riuscita a ripetere le stesse parole pronunciate con tanta caparbietà e risolutezza dalla figlia: andarsene significava rischiare di non rivederla più.

Andarsene significava lasciare la figlia nelle mani di un uomo la cui vita era stata appesa ad un filo e per quanto adesso quel filo fosse tornato ad saldo, nessuno poteva stabilire che altri prima o poi non sarebbero riusciti a reciderlo. E che ne sarebbe stato di Carmilla?

D'altra parte Adeline Nivette se lo ricordava com'era accaduto che lei avesse lasciato l'Irlanda. La mano destra stretta alla sinistra di Elias Caine, suo futuro marito, negli occhi le lacrime che facevano ondeggiare le linee verdi delle vaste praterie con le linee azzurrate del mare, dapprima nettamente distinte, poi sempre più confuse. Infine, delle prime non era rimasto più nulla. E le mani strette s'erano slacciate solo per colpa della morte.

E Adeline Nivette s'era dovuta abbassare ad accettare la generosità di quello che adesso era divenuto il suo peggior nemico.

Come pensare d'immaginare un destino simile sulle spalle di una figlia?

Non aveva risposto Adeline Nivette alla richiesta di Carmilla.

Benedire un'unione che non avrebbe avuto scampo?

Ci voleva tempo per accettarlo

Un altro bicchiere di acquavite.

Horace Garrat le prese la mano e le intimò di fermarsi.

A breve le campane avrebbero preso a suonare per annunciare l'avvio della festa, anche se già contadini e mercanti avevano iniziato le contrattazioni e i viandanti avevano indossato l'abito buono, lisciandosi i panciotti mentre uscivano dalla locanda e le giovani s'erano agghindate i capelli con ghirlande di fiordalisi e rose e margherite e petunie, sfoggiando abiti brillanti, stretti alla vita da nastri di stoffa colorati, camminando a braccetto fino alla piazza.

Invece no…

Solo silenzio…

Silenzio...

Solo risate e grida di benvenuto e sghignazzi e passi che s'intrecciavano e correvano...

Vociare crescente, ruote che snocciolavano l'andatura sulle pietre delle vie, da lontano lo scroscio del Predecélles, gonfio ed argenteo per le piogge cadute, eppure...

Silenzio…

Horace Garrat e Adeline Nivette si guardarono e così fecero con altri avventori, paesani anch'essi, stupiti e silenziosamente seduti al bancone.

Silenzio.

"Quell'ubriacone di Padre Michelet starà ancora decidendo quale vino offrire alla Messa!" – esordì uno di quelli tentando di strappare un sorriso agli altri.

Silenzio...

I passi veloci varcarono la soglia della locanda.

Le campane non suonavano, il silenzio colmato dalle parole dell'uomo ch'era entrato.

"L'hanno trovata!" – esordì quello tirandosi giù il berretto dalla testa.

Il silenzio si ruppe…

Un altro silenzio ancora peggiore scese sui presenti.

Gli stranieri non erano al corrente della storia di Limours e delle vicende che avevano sfregiato la calma del paesino. Molti nemmeno si voltarono, ma gli altri, i paesani di Limours si alzarono in piedi, che lo sapevano che si stava cercando qualcuno.

Adeline si avvicinò.

"L'anno trovata...sul greto del fiume, poco fuori Limours...".

Silenzio, una sola domanda, l'uomo negò con il capo.

"E' morta. Sembra avesse la gola tagliata...".

L'acquavite bruciava nello stomaco ma non impedì alle lacrime di salire su per la gola e le immagini presero ad ondeggiare di nuovo davanti agli occhi, come quando lei aveva lasciato l'Irlanda.

Alcuni si avvicinarono, altri gettarono a terra il berretto in segno di disgusto e di rabbia, altri ancora si fecero il segno della croce.

Adeline si voltò verso Horace. L'oste era rimasto immobile, dietro il bancone, continuando a pulire nervosamente la superficie, lo sguardo truce.

Una sorta d'invidia, terribile ad immaginarla, gli velava gli occhi. Almeno i genitori di Marthe Rolandié avrebbero avuto un corpo da seppellire e una tomba su cui portare un fiore di tanto in tanto.

Il dubbio che la figlia, la propria, avesse fatto la stessa fine.

Lo sapeva Horace Garrat che la propria figlia era sparita e probabilmente era morta.

Ma lui non avrebbe mai avuto una tomba dove seppellirla e nemmeno le avrebbe portato fiori.

Per tutti una sola certezza.

Il tempo era finito.

"Padre Michelet s'è rifiutato di suonare le campane quando l'ha saputo e non vuole nemmeno dire la Messa…dice che non vuole nessuno sulla piazza!" – continuò quello ch'era entrato.

Adeline Nivette si fece il segno della croce.

Altri passi concitati.

Questa volta s'affacciò un volto conosciuto...

Gerard Belleville, farmacista del paese, corse con lo sguardo sgranato alle facce dei presenti.

"L'avete visto?" – chiese quasi senza respirare mentre si asciugava la faccia con la manica della camicia – "Avete visto mio figlio Antoine?".

"Questo pomeriggio stava fuori da casa nostra a spiare..." – sibilò Adeline incerta.

L'altro era un amico ma la posta in gioco era troppo alta perchè un ragazzotto viziato rischiasse di far scoprire che si nascondeva il prigioniero del generale e...

Il sangue si mantenne fermo mentre l'altro strabuzzava gli occhi e imprecava...

"I suoi amici hanno detto che i soldati sono venuti e l'hanno portato con loro...che sta accadendo Adeline?".

La domanda era rivolta a lei. Nessuno sapeva del prigioniero ma Adeline era stata una delle più importanti fautrici della decisione di preparare una ribellione ed era inevitabile per Gerard Belleville squadrare lei ed interrogarla.

"Che sta accadendo?" – ripetè lei come fosse caduta in un sonno profondo, incredula e frastornata.

"Che ci guadagno?".

La faccia del ragazzotto era piantata su quella degli altri, la tempia sinistra sanguinava ma il ghigno non s'era smorzato.

Uno lo conosceva, il Generale Bouillé, l'altro no. Ma quello, gentilmente, si presentò.

"Sono il Conte Jouslard d'Iversay...ci è stato detto che voi conoscete le giovani del paese...".

Antoine Belleville era stato zitto.

La tempia gli doleva e sentiva il fiato sul collo dei soldati poco dietro di sé.

Era buio in quella stanza e sì che fuori c'era ancora luce quando si era ripreso e si era reso conto di essere dentro al palazzo di Bouillé.

Il Generale era silenziosamente nervoso, segno che la faccenda si stava allungando troppo.

Fidarsi dell'altro era stata una necessità, perchè il Conte d'Iversay aveva millantato spesso di essere un'intima conoscenza della Contessa de Brionne, proprietaria dei terreni di mezzo paese.

E dato che Bouillé ci teneva a divenire il proprietario dell'altra metà...

C'era che poi s'era trovato in sintonia con i metodi spicci del conte e in quel momento poteva finalmente assistere ad una dimostrazione, cruda e tesa quanto bastava, di quei sistemi.

Il giovane non pareva spaventato, anche se per sicurezza gli erano stati legati i polsi.

A lato della stanza stava il soldatino più giovane della guarnigione, tale Maurice Ermieé, quello che lui, Bouillé, avrebbe voluto appendere per il collo dopo che, a fatica, era riuscito a farsi dire che diavolo fosse accaduto quando quel dannato soldato della guardia era riuscito a fuggire.

D'Iversay aveva detto di attendere...

Ancora...

Attendere prima d'impiccare il giovane soldato.

Attendere prima di prendere a scudisciate la governante Adeline Nivette, per poi farle fare la stessa fine.

Attendere prima di dare una lezione a tutto il paese di Limours, ch'era evidente fossero stati i paesani ad avere avuto l'ardire d'infilarsi in casa del generale e soffiargli le armi da sotto il naso.

Armi che il generale doveva a tutti i costi ritrovare, perchè la maggior parte provenivano dalle forniture dell'esercito e...

Non erano uscite regolarmente dalle armerie.

Dannazione…

L'imprecazione, lo sguardo si sgranò illuminandosi.

Bouillé prese ad agitarsi sulla poltrona prendendo ad aprire e chiudere le dita della mano destra ancora avvolte nella fasciatura.

Quella donna...

Lei, era lei, ancora bambina, ch'era entrata in quella stanza, assieme al padre, il Generale Jarjayes.

Bouillé aveva voluto stupidamente ostentare all'altro la propria ricchezza e l'altro s'era tirato dietro la figlia e...

Lei sapeva di quella stanza...

Lei, la figlia di Jarjayes, il generale addetto alle forniture dell'esercito. All'epoca quello aveva fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco, non aveva potuto dir nulla di fronte a quell'arsenale, i numeri di matricola delle armi sapientemente cancellati, ma era certo che l'avesse capito da dove venivano le baionette e le pallottole e i fucili da bastione e le colubrine...

Quella dannata mocciosa le conosceva abbastanza bene le armi, gliele aveva insegnate a riconoscere il padre...

E allora non poteva ch'esser stata lei ad averlo detto alla gente del paese.

Nonostante il tempo trascorso…

Quella…

Bouillé colpì il bracciolo con una manata, alzandosi in piedi.

Non poteva essere solo una coincidenza che quella donna se la fosse ritrovata davanti che due settimane prima e adesso, proprio adesso, i fucili di quella stanza fossero stati rubati.

Quella era ancora a Limours...

Quella...

D'Iversay s'accorse del tremore che aveva invaso l'altro.

Corse agli occhi e il generale gl'impose, in silenzio, di fare presto, perchè si era quasi arrivati alla conclusione di quella faccenda.

"Io cosa ci guadagno?" – chiese di nuovo Belleville.

"L'immensa gratitudine del generale..." – rispose D'Iversay mellifluo – "Ma anche altro se le informazioni saranno utili...".

Il conte prese a camminare verso Maurice Ermieé.

"Prego..." – sussurrò al giovane appoggiando una mano sulla spalla. Le dita accarezzarono la guancia in un gesto subdolo e sporco.

Gli occhi del giovane erano lucidi, la pelle bianca e acerba, un poco arrossata.

L'altro prese a parlare con voce quasi roca...

"Una giovane con i capelli rossi...occhi azzurri...dev'essere incantevole!".

"Non so chi sia!" – sentenziò Antoine Belleville in tono arrogante – "Ce ne sono diverse a Limours...".

Il tono s'acuì, il tempo scorreva e non si otteneva nulla di appetibile.

"Vediamo di comprenderci..." – d'Iversay tornò al paesano – "Cosa vorresti allora?".

L'altro non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

"Voglio diventare una guardia al servizio del generale e...voglio avere per me una giovane del paese...".

"Oh!" – il conte si stupì, ridacchiò – "Ma bene! Allora siamo in tanti a riconoscere che le giovani di questo villaggio possiedono un'avvenenza fuori dal comune!".

L'altro serrò la mascella. Non si stava divertendo ma intuiva che poteva pretendere più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto guadagnare se avesse seguito le richieste del padre, studiare e rigare dritto, che così forse qualche buona figliola di paese avrebbe acconsentito a prenderselo come marito.

No, lui voleva _quella..._

"E sentiamo chi sarebbe questa...".

"E' la figlia della vostra governante monsieur..." – disse Antoine Belleville tutto d'un fiato – "Carmilla Caine!".

Il generale strinse gli occhi che scintillarono.

Chiedere, in cambio delle informazioni richieste, l'intercessione del nobile del paese per ottenere la mano d'una giovane poco propensa ad accettare la corte di un idiota come quello che si trovava davanti pareva essere scambio adeguato, anche perchè in questo modo il giovanotto dava prova di riconoscere il potere e l'influenza del nobile sulle vicissitudini dei paesani che di fatto erano di proprietà e d'appannaggio del secondo.

Ma qualcosa non tornava...

D'Iversay stava per parlare. Bouillé lo fermò alzando una mano.

Si piazzò proprio in faccia all'altro.

"State scherzando con il fuoco giovanotto!" – esordì sprezzante.

Antoine Belleville sgranò lo sguardo senza capire.

"State parlando d'una giovane che ha poco più di dieci anni!" – tuonò l'ufficiale.

D'Iversay serrò la mascella.

A lui non sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto approfittare d'una giovinetta del genere, ma in quel caso si limitò ad assistere allo scambio, perchè forse il suo intuito lo stava conducendo sulla strada giusta.

"Vorreste forse che io imponessi ad una bambina di dieci anni di sposarsi adesso? A me non darebbe nessun fastidio ma non ci sarebbe prete al mondo che accetterebbe di celebrare un tale matrimonio...sceglietene un'altra! Oppure vi toccherà aspettare...io posso parlare con la mia governante ma le informazioni che vi sono state chieste ci servono adesso!".

Un piede sbattuto a terra.

Il giovane sgranò gli occhi trasalendo...

Antoine Belleville tentò di ragionare sulla questione ma la contestazione gli uscì di filato.

"Generale...permettete...la figlia di Adeline Nivette di anni ne ha venti!".

Bouillé si contrasse...

"Che stai..." – biascicò l'uomo stravolto sollevando la mano sana per mollare all'altro un ceffone, se non altro perchè qualcuno si permetteva di contraddirlo.

E c'era che, dietro la contestazione, si prefigurava l'ombra di un gigantesco imbroglio.

"Carmilla Caine ha vent'anni...non è più una bambina!" – ripetè greve Antoine Belleville – "Ha capelli rosso fuoco e occhi azzurri...e ha vent'anni come è vero che mi sarebbe piaciuto prendermela da solo ma quella è capace di dimenarsi come una serpe ed è più veloce d'uno scoiattolo quando si tratta di scappare. Credetemi, chiunque abbia affermato che Carmilla Caine ha solo dieci anni ha mentito...".

"Dannata!".

Bouillé arretrò d'un passo questa volta caricando il pugno e piantandolo in faccia al giovane, in segno di rabbia, per sfogarsi d'esser stato preso in giro per tutti quegli anni.

Il tempo prese a scorrere all'indietro, gonfiando la rabbia come le vene del collo mentre le tempie pulsavano impazzite.

"Quella donna..." – sibilò mentre d'Iversay si fregava le mani intuendo d'averci visto giusto – "Quella donna...mi ha fatto credere che la figlia fosse nata dieci anni fa e che quella che gli girava per casa fosse una cugina...".

D'Iversay si fece accanto al giovane Maurice Ermieé. Lo fissò e nello sguardo una domanda...

L'altro annuì timidamente affermando che poteva essere lei, la giovane che s'era manifestata come creatura evanescente la notte in cui il prigioniero era fuggito.

Bouillé tentò un'ultima strenua difesa del proprio orgoglio.

"La governante ha detto che la figlia si trova lontano...come poteva essere qui quella notte?" – biascicò, la voce che tremava di rabbia.

"Carmilla Caine è a Limours..." – sentenziò Antoine Belleville, ribattendo tronfio d'esser più informato degli altri che pure si mostravano così severamente efficienti – "E' sempre stata in paese se si escludono alcuni giorni in cui nemmeno io ho saputo dov'era. Ma lei è qui, l'ho vista non più tardi di due ore fa...mi ha corso dietro con un ramo di saggina perchè spiavo dalla finestra di casa sua...è perché dentro casa sua c'era un uomo...".

"Un uomo?" – Bouillé rimase impietrito.

"L'ho visto solo per qualche istante…non mi pareva fosse uno del paese…e poi…quella mocciosa m'ha detto che s'era trovata un fidanzato ma nessuno sa chi è…non è uno di Limours!".

La storia del corpo del prigioniero ammazzato e bruciato...

Falsa!

La storia che quello quando anche fosse stato vivo era talmente malconcio che c'era solo da cercarne le ossa spolpate dalle volpi in qualche fosso attorno al villaggio...

Falsa! Tutto falso...

"Dannata miserabile!" – sibilò Bouillé lasciando la stanza a passi pesanti seguito da d'Iversay che finalmente aveva trovato conferma alle proprie congetture.

"Che...vuoi fare?" - Alain si piantò, un piede in mezzo alla stanza, l'altro indietro, fuori.

Il corpo in mezzo alla porta, rigido, che gli occhi avevano dato una scorsa rapida…

Questa volta l'aveva davvero presa per un soffio.

Un sacco di tela a terra, mezzo riempito. Una camicia dentro, forse due, il mantello appoggiato al letto...

Il corpo teso, gli pareva quasi più magro del solito, eppure fieramenente deciso, come se un nuovo obiettivo avesse preso a raddrizzare i muscoli e a dare il tempo all'incedere.

"Andarmene!" – fu la secca replica mentre gli occhi si guardavano attorno per vedere s'era stato dimenticato altro di compromettente. Dentro la stanza non c'era nulla del genere se si escludeva una sorta di tela mezza arrotolata, sul tavolo.

Lo sguardo si posò su di quella.

Oscar la richiuse con cura e la porse ad Alain.

"Che cos'é?" – chiese lui con insofferenza.

"Questa gente si farà massacrare! Questa dovrebbe essere una specie di riproduzione del palazzo del generale. Quel tuo amico, l'oste me l'ha portata poco fa. Dice che uno che disegna palazzi si è messo là fuori e senza farsi vedere ha messo nero su bianco – pardon, nero su stoffa – le porte, i cancelli...".

La mano s'aprì leggermente e la pezza si srotolò sotto il naso di Alain.

Era furioso Alain, ma un guizzo d'ironia non se lo fece mancare: "Niente male!".

 _Lei sta fuggendo…_

 _Perché? Da te?_

"Non dire idiozie Alain! Questa gente pensa di essere dentro una recita...".

"Li abbiamo incoraggiati noi" – obiettò l'altro con una punta di sarcasmo che scivolava nella contestazione – "Tu...".

"E' vero...ho detto loro delle armi…mai mi sono più pentita d'averlo fatto!".

"Non credi che riusciranno a...".

"Non solo non lo credo io ma nemmeno tu! Alain tu sai la differenza che c'è tra un soldato e un contadino! Quelli di Bouillé potranno essere stupidi quanto vuoi ma restano sempre soldati, addestrati a caricare la gente, circondarla, spararle addosso. Quì non siamo a Parigi. Questa è gente per bene...che s'è lasciata trascinare dalla disperazione e tu lo sai meglio di me che la disperazione non è mai una buona consigliera...a seguirla...".

"Si rischia la pelle!" – sentenziò Alain così dimostrando d'avere capito.

In silenzio tutt'e due si guardarono, qualche secondo, nessuno dei due arretrò, quasi si stavano sfidando, perchè tutti e due avrebbero voluto cedere alla pazzia e continuare.

E poi c'era dell'altro…

Impossibile d'ammettere.

 _Lei sta fuggendo…_

"Perchè vuoi andartene adesso?" – chiese di nuovo Alain, avvicinandosi. Il passo imponeva la presenza, non voleva più tirarsi indietro, non adesso, non ora che aveva finalmente aperto una breccia.

La scusa della gente del villaggio mandata a morire, reggeva sì, la giustificazione ma non del tutto.

"Mi prenderai per vigliacca ma se me ne vado forse possiamo impedire a questa gente di farsi ammazzare!".

"Non credo che desisteranno...l'avevano già deciso da tempo. Noi abbiamo solo dato loro un sistema. E poi…e io…".

 _Sottinteso, è da me che vuoi fuggire?_

Oscar non rispose, tentò di non cogliere la domanda, non tutta almeno.

"Devono tornare a ragionare…la paura è cattiva consigliera ma almeno è meglio della disperazione…non sto dicendo di abbandonarli ma almeno impedire che si facciano ammazzare per niente. Se anche riuscissero ad avere la meglio sui pochi soldati di Bouillé, tu sai bene che poi ne arriverebbero altri e allora...hai detto che le armi sono al sicuro. Se i soldati non le troveranno questa gente potrà respirare, almeno per un po'…".

Alain si zittì.

Il silenzio di lui la costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo. Le parole erano scivolate in un tono fintamente rassegnato.

"Non credi nemmeno tu a quello che stai dicendo..." – sussurrò Alain avvicinandosi.

Lo sguardo si rialzò, Alain stava imparando a conoscerla...

 _Dio...no..._

 _E io?_

Il resto della domanda…

Fu costretta ad arretrare, a voltarsi, la vicinanza di nuovo incombente, non solo quella del corpo, non solo quella dell'anima.

"Senti...volevo scusarmi per essermi comportato da idiota in tutto questo tempo..." – riprese lui cambiando discorso.

 _Dannazione..._

La voce uscì insolitamente calma. Colpiva la lentezza accompagnata dal corpo che s'avvicinava.

Lei ci stava provando a far finta di nulla. Non era da lei e allora questo non poteva significare altro che anche lei aveva creduto in ciò che aveva detto. E fatto.

Alain si portò alle sue spalle. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, le dita s'allacciarono ai capelli facendoli scivolare all'indietro, liberando così il collo. Le dita tornarono ad esso, adagiandosi e restando ferme lì.

"Volevo solo farti comprendere che non sei sola. Non posso perderti, non posso...e non è solo per la promessa che gli ho fatto...io non sono...".

"Basta...così..." – parole inframmezzate a respiri spezzati – "Adesso non è il momento...".

Alain sorrise tra sé.

Adesso lo compreneva come fosse vissuto André ma quelle poche parole...

Alain aveva capito bene.

Troncare i discorsi, dare ai gesti ed ai pensieri un loro tempo, uno spazio mentale per essere accettati.

 _Adesso...non è il momento..._

 _Adesso…_

 _Allora forse potrà esistere un poi…_

Si sorprese mentre ascoltava il corpo voltarsi e allora prese a cercare gli occhi e gli occhi si posarono sui suoi.

Continuò allora incredibilmente euforico, dannatamente caparbio, stupefatto che la breccia non si fosse richiusa. Non contestò nulla…

Lei stava fuggendo…

Aveva un senso…

"Non voglio risposte. Nè adesso né mai!" – disse risoluto – "Sappi solo che io ho...".

La mano si sollevò e le dita s'appoggiarono alle labbra mentre lo sguardo si contraeva.

Oscar negò con la testa. Aveva già chiesto di smettere di parlare e Alain comprese ch'era meglio rispettare la richiesta.

"Voglio abbracciarti!" – insistette lui.

Lo sguardo si sgranò.

Oscar si contrasse lui ritirò la mano.

"Non fuggire...voglio solo che tu ascolti cosa significa essere dentro le braccia di una persona, di nuovo, anche se non sono...".

"No!".

La risposta secca non l'impensierì. Aveva imparato a conoscerla, la negazione non si riferiva all'abbraccio ma al nome di _lui_. Non era tempo di pronunciarlo di nuovo quel nome, non ancora, anche se tutt'e due l'avevano lì, sulla punta delle labbra, lama piantata nel cuore.

Alain allargò di poco le braccia e avvolse il corpo esile e teso e asciutto e rigido, chiudendo le mani dietro la schiena. Quasi avrebbe voluto stringerlo fino a farle mancare il respiro, fino a costringerla a gridare, fino ad obbrigarla a divincolarsi, perchè così l'avrebbe ascoltato quel corpo, contro il proprio, immerso, dentro...

Non accadde nulla.

La testa affondata nell'incavo del collo, Alain ascoltò il pianto lieve, soffocato, rassegnato che attraverso davvero il corpo, quasi mandandolo in frantumi.

"Piangi pure..." – le sussurrò piano – "Nessuno ti chiede di dimenticare...nemmeno io potrò mai farlo...ma...".

Si strinse al corpo ancora di più. Le lacrime scivolavano giù...

"Sai, quella gente sta difendendo se stessa… sai quella donna, quella Adeline, quella ch'è entrata nella casa? Sai di quell'uomo, il fidanzato della figlia…quello per cui tu hai deciso di rivelare delle armi per dare una possibilità concreta a questa gente di ribellarsi…".

Silenzio…

"Quello ch'è ai ferri corti con Bouillé! E chi non lo è! Bene…anche loro se ne andranno…insieme…".

Il pianto si calmò.

"Sono costretti a farlo se vogliono vivere. Come vedi non sono sprovveduti...ma tutti fanno il possibile per sopravvivere...non si abbandonano…se si separassero per loro sarebbe la fine…".

Silenzio…

Il corpo arreso…

"Pensa..." – disse Alain sorridendo – "Quell'uomo è così pazzo che sta insegnando alla fidanzata ad usare la spada!".

La testa rimase appoggiata alla testa: "Non è un granchè come allieva...ma devo dare atto che quella giovane è abbastanza incosciente da prendere sul serio quel pazzo che le sta dando lezioni...una donna che usa una spada!".

L'ultima esclamazione...

Alain si morse il labbro.

 _Caz...idiota...-_ se lo disse Alain, che la sua idea che le donne non avrebbero mai potuto muoversi come gli uomini era dura da scalfire.

Persino quella mocciosa di Carmilla gliel'aveva rimproverato e lui no, ci cascava sempre nel becero luogo comune.

Oscar si staccò, prese a fissarlo.

Commiserazione…

Non proprio lo sguardo che lasciava presagire ad un qualche consenso alla mezza dichiarazione che era appena scivolata tra i capelli, ma più una sorta di silenzioso rimprovero.

Cambiare discorso così tante volte per distoglie l'attenzione non era tattica adeguata con lei, men che meno rimarcare l'inadeguatezza di una donna nel saper maneggiare le armi.

Indietreggiò. Il tacito movimento del corpo indicava che la conversazione era terminata.

Alain indietreggiò anche lui...

Un cenno della testa...

"Ti prego...aspettami...promettimi che non te ne andrai da sola...".

Non attese risposta…

Riponeva in lei la propria fiducia, unico sistema per assicurarsi che lei non avrebbe fatto di testa propria.

Uscì di corsa, lo sguardo sgranato, euforico, quasi pazzo.

I piani di vendetta per il momento erano rimandati, ma Alain era felice d'esser riuscito a parlare, ad scalfire ancora un poco la dannata breccia.

Le ombre della sera s'allungavano tra i vicoli stretti, combattute dal chiarore ondeggiante delle torce appena accese adagiato sui muri, rischiarati da una luce morbida, smorzata, che impreziosiva le ghirlande di fiori appese alle porte delle case, appoggiate agli scalini, ai pozzi, ai vasi d'erbe aromatiche.

Le case avevano finestre e persiane aperte, se si provava a sbirciare dentro, s'intravedevano camini accesi, pentole fumanti, tavole imbandite, trambusto apparentemente contenuto d'una festa imminente, anche se sopra tutto aleggiava la corsa spietata delle Erinni che aveva freddato le coscienze.

L'allegria smorzata, che più o meno figli ce li avevano tutti e averne trovata una, morta, lì, a pochi isolati dal centro del paese...

Le donne allora avevano quasi terminato i preparativi nelle case, i vestiti dei giorni di festa, semplici ma sgargianti, indossati con dignità, lisciati con nervosismo e commozione.

Le donne si stavano preparando ad uscire, altre donne, assieme alla gente arrivata in paese, erano già fuori ad occupare straducole, a scambiarsi abbracci, e baci sulle guance, a trascinare sacchi ed allestire banchetti, con tovaglie candide di bucato e brocche ricolme di lavanda e bottiglie di idromele per alleviare la sete.

Qualsiasi manufatto vendibile veniva messo lì, esibito nella speranza che si trasformasse in qualche soldo in più per sopravvivere.

Euforia confusa ed annebbiata...

Occasione per discutere dei problemi del paese, scambiare opinioni sulle notizie dalla capitale, tessere nuovi rapporti commerciali e perchè no anche nuove storie d'amore, avvolte anch'esse dalla calma del dolce tramonto estivi e dell'aria profumata che si spandeva nelle colline intorno al paese.

Euforia contratta e guardinga, che quell'anno i giorni della festa avrebbero coinciso con i giorni della rivolta.

Gli uomini, i giovani, erano praticamente scomparsi, impegnati a fare la spola nel luogo in cui si impartivano rudimentali nozioni di tiro, su come si imbracciava un fucile, si prendeva la mira e si sparava e si maneggiava un coltello, che per scuoiare una lepre o un uomo non c'era poi così tanta differenza.

In pochi, se non forse chi avesse conosciuto da vicino le vicende di quel piccolo paese, si sarebbe accorto nell'immediato di quella sorta di pellegrinaggio silenzioso e rabbioso che aveva occupato le ore e le coscienze del villaggio.

Fa specie...

Annusare l'aria tiepidamente immobile, quasi pietrificata, che ammanta la campagna, poco prima che da lontano s'annunci l'arrivo della tempesta.

Tutto è fermo e poi all'improvviso una leggera folata di vento s'insinua piegando l'erba medica un poco rinsecchita e l'odore dell'aria cambia, sapientemente mescolato tra terra e pioggia, sterpaglie e uva raccolta.

Sentori che s'intensificano mentre il vento aumenta e riempie gli occhi di polvere...

"Gesù!".

Tre, quattro, cinque...

No, otto...

Dieci...

"Gesù!".

Se lo ripetè il povero Tibault tra sé, mentre le dita delle mani s'aprivano e ogni dito era un soldato, ch'era toccato proprio a lui, al povero Tibault d'essere comandato di tenere d'occhio la casa del tiranno.

Era lì che ormai s'erano puntati gli occhi e le energie e le menti, come se si volesse proprio avvolgerla e sbriciolarla solo con lo sguardo.

Prese a correre il contadino, infilandosi attraverso i filari di viti perchè quei dannati non s'accorgessero di lui. Ne aveva contati dieci di soldati ch'erano usciti come furie dal portone principale, portando con sé le baionette e le spade e...

 _Gesù…_

 _Quello..._

Quello che montava a cavallo assieme ad uno dei soldati era Antoine Belleville.

E quando diavolo era accaduto che Antoine Belleville fosse finito nella casa del generale?

Perchè non se n'era accorto nessuno?

La direzione, anche quella, era evidente. Il sentierino che portava al villaggio era divenuto subito evanescente, la polvere sollevata in aria, proprio come accade quando il vento s'innalza e porta con sé lo scempio della tempesta.

Quelli correvano come il vento, davvero, e le misere gambe storte del contadino s'incespicarono più d'una volta nel tentativo di guadagnare tempo sugli altri.

Tempo, anche solo qualche istante prima, per avvertire i paesani...

Horace Garrat, Adeline Nivette...

Forse erano alla locanda…

Nella testa del più alto in grado che guidava le Erinni s'incrociavano _due_ consegne.

La prima: trovare _quelli!_

Nell'ordine, _quelli_ erano la governante Adeline Nivette e poi tutti quelli che l'avevano aiutata a rubare le armi.

Ordine del Generale Bouillé.

La seconda…

Più sottile e diabolica quella che d'Iversay s'era permesso d'impartire, pochi istanti prima che i soldati, armati in fretta e furia, lasciassero la residenza.

La giovane figlia della governante, Carmilla Caine, anche lei in certo qualmodo era responsabile e anche lei andava scovata. Perchè forse era proprio attraverso di lei che si sarebbero ritrovati i personaggi più importanti, quelli che parevano essere finiti in una sorta di terra di nessuno, una terra costruita ad arte dai rozzi paesani di Limours.

La voleva viva _quella..._

Che le strege si bruciano in piazza.

E così sarebbe stato anche per le fate...

Ci avrebbe pensato d'Iversay ad accertare se quella fosse stata davvero una strega o una fata.

Quanto al giovane paesano sarebbe bastato che avesse indicato la fata o la strega giusta, che il soldatino poi avrebbe riconosciuto.

Del primo poi potevano fare quel che volevano.

L'esempio doveva valere per tutti.

La scia di polvere impedì la vista...

Gli aveva domandato se voleva radersi ma lui le aveva detto che preferiva di no, non ancora, no, forse mai più.

Osservarsi allo specchio, l'aspetto un poco trasandato lo faceva sentire come se il tempo si fosse fermato, visto che dal giorno in cui era stato catturato dai soldati del generale e poi, dopo quello che aveva saputo, per lui non aveva avuto più molta importanza nè l'aspetto, nè rivedere la propria faccia.

In verità nulla aveva avuto più molto senso. Ma adesso...

S'era lasciato aiutare, curare e rimettere in senso dalla donna che l'aveva salvato e dalla sua famiglia. Il corpo era stato impegnato a calmare il dolore, controllare la rabbia, ingoiare la disperazione, così preso da tali fatiche, che l'unica strada che s'era permesso d'invocare era stata quella di tornare…

Tornare a Parigi. Trovare il Generale Jarjayes. Forse dargli conferma di quello che lui sapeva già.

Ma poi…

Poi non ci sarebbe stato altro nella sua vita. Altro per cui valesse la pena lottare o vivere.

Così aveva preso a mulinare la coscienza...

Di giorno e di notte, in silenzio.

E anche in quel momento, mentre le mani si muovevano secche per ficcare dentro una sacca i pochi oggetti necessari per il viaggio, quasi non la sentì la voce di Carmilla.

"No!" – sibilò rauca – "Promettimi che non te ne andrai senza di me!".

Carmilla, i pugni appoggiati ai fianchi, lo sguardo severo mentre gli occhi avevano strabuzzato, poco prima, nell'accorgersi che André s'era vestito, infilandosi il mantello...

La sacca già chiusa, le stringhe tirate con rabbia.

Voleva andarsene, l'intento era chiaro, glielo si leggeva in faccia, e l'altra era trasecolata e...

"Non lasciarmi..." – aveva sussurrato.

"E' troppo pericoloso per tutti...l'ho già detto a tua madre…".

Andrè, lo sguardo indurito dalla rabbia d'essersi lasciato andare al richiamo della vita che scorre, aveva preso la sua decisione.

Sì, ormai anche Carmilla ne conveniva. Il silenzio della madre sulla sorte della sfortunata amica era rimasto lì, in gola, a chiuderla, peso insopportabile, che chi spariva da quelle parti difficilmente era perchè se n'andava a cercare fortuna altrove.

"Non è colpa tua di ciò che sta accadendo! Non sei tu ad aver portato la disperazione in questo luogo…c'era già anche prima. Eppure…sono felice di averti conosciuto...sei così diverso dai giovani di questo posto...sei gentile, educato, generoso…sei coraggioso…".

Non era così insapettata la confessione.

André rimase stupito lo stesso, il corpo era stato troppo a lungo rinchiuso nell'oblio della rassegnazione e così sentire d'esser stato capace d'insinuarsi nella coscienza d'un altro essere stupiva comunque, ancora, forse più che in passato, quando era accaduto con altra creatura che la sorte aveva deciso di portare via dalla vita.

Carmilla si avvicinò e gli prese la mano portandola a sé.

"Vorrei poter prendere io il tuo dolore ma non posso…almeno vorrei restarti accanto. Così non ti sentirai solo. Ecco…permettimi almeno questo. Così mi farai felice!".

 _Rendere ancora felice qualcuno?_

 _Quanto avresti voluto renderla felice…_

 _Lei…_

Inaspettata visione, sentire d'esser ancora capace di rasserenare l'esistenza di altri…

Si lotta per appartenere ad un sogno, ciascuno per il proprio, ma la sorte, alle volte può decidere che il sogno di cui si vuole far parte appartiene anche ad altri e giunge inaspettato...

"Andiamo!".

Carmilla s'infilò il mantello.

"Cosa? Che intendi dire?".

"Quello che ho detto! Andiamo! Attraverseremo il villaggio, ti poterò fino al luogo dove si sono accampati i nostri _cugini..._ non li conosco bene nemmeno io, ma siamo tutti perseguitati, noi e loro, e lo capiranno che dovranno aiutarci...".

"Noi?" – precisò André inforcando la sua lente, la barba ormai folta copriva le guance ed il mento rendendolo difficilmente riconoscibile – "Carmilla, non hai parlato con tua madre...e questo mi sembra un momento molto importante per il vostro villaggio...io non voglio essere d'intralcio ma se i soldati del generale finissero per trovarmi lo capirebbero che dietro la mia fuga ci siete voi...anzi...".

Carmilla s'allacciò il mantello.

"Anzi..." – replicò senza apparente emozione. Non proseguì che tanto anche lei aveva intuito dove voleva andare a parare André - "Hai capito cosa intendo...è probabile che qualcosa abbiano già intuito...".

"Ragion per cui è necessario fare in fretta! Non sono più una bambina e non sono una che attende che il destino scelga il suo corso...io...".

"Sei un'incosciente!" – sentenziò André con una punta di rabbia.

"Sta bene! Andiamo adesso. Sei completamente diverso da quando ci siamo conosciuti. Nessuno potrebbe riconoscerti, nemmeno quelli che ti hanno torturato per giorni...con quella barba lunga e quell'aggeggio sul naso!".

 _Dio..._

André si strinse nelle spalle...

Stava per lasciare quel posto. Il paese, le vie, le case, i piccoli portoni, le fioriere, i carretti...

Non aveva visto nulla di quel luogo, eppure, gli pareva d'averlo conosciuto da sempre, una sorta di quartiere di periferia, con la sua vita a sé, tutti che si conoscevano e si proteggevano e...

"Questa è una lente..." – precisò più per calmare i nervi che non perchè ciò avesse importanza.

"Quanto vorrei andarmene!" – disse sottovoce Carmilla – "Vorrei vedere...sì vorrei vedere l'Irlanda! Mia madre mi ha raccontato che ci sono immense colline smeraldo accarezzate da un vento impetuoso e poi il mare, così azzurro ed intenso. E' tutto grande e potente lassù. Persino l'aria è più pulita e ti aiuta a sognare e a credere nel futuro. Quì…quì è tutto così difficile…".

Parlava Carmilla...

La voce fluiva mentre l'aria colpiva la faccia.

Tiepida e colma di suoni, odori, volti sconosciuti.

"Nessuno verrebbe a cercarci laggiù. Potresti ricominciare a vivere e…forse a dimenticare…no, scusa…so che non vuoi dimenticare…non te lo chiedo per me…ma vorrei aiutarti…possiamo parlare con mia madre. Anche lei sarebbe felice di lasciare la Francia…".

Parlava Carmilla...

La mano stretta a quella di André.

Era morbida, piccola, leggera ma lo teneva saldamente...

Per un istante si ritrovò aggrappato a quella mano.

Per un istante osservò i capelli rossi che sbucavano dal cappuccio, alcune ciocche attorcigliate ad una ghirlandina di fiori, semplice ed improvvisata, tanto per adeguarsi allo spirito della festa.

Lei era lì, la dannazione del cuore mescolata alla lievità della speranza...

Gli sguardi erano bassi ma vigili...

Restare isolato, lontano dalle altre persone, era sembrato normale, unico sollievo alla visione di sé ormai solo. Là fuori non c'era più nessuno ad aspettarlo. Non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno a cercarlo o ad indicargli la strada.

Da quel maledetto giorno, aveva solo ambito a trattenere dentro la testa il suo profumo, mescolato a quello dell'estate in cui l'aveva conosciuta ed era stata sua. Lo stesso profumo del tempo in l'aveva persa.

Era difficile tenerla dentro di sé e adesso il sentore della pelle e dell'erba e del calore e dell'acqua che scorre e delle labbra asciutte e calde…

Tutto si disfaceva al contatto con la realtà, divenendo beffarda evanescenza.

Voleva nutrirsi di quello per tutto il resto della vita, ma dopo...

Rivedere il cielo...

Gli pareva fossero passati anni, come se quei pochi giorni, in realtà, avessero rappresentato un periodo interminabile dal quale tentava di riprendersi.

E la mano stretta alla mano gl'infondeva inevitabilmente il senso di ciò che era.

Venne investito dall'aria calda e carica degli aromi intensi della lavanda che a piccoli fasci ornava gli angoli delle case e poi delle rose nei cesti posti lungo la via.

Si perse nella marea di profumi e colori ed il cuore sobbalzò come se davvero là in mezzo avesse colto il profumo di lei, ancora vivo, impresso nella sua mente.

Forse era solo il profumo della vita...

La confusione lo colpì.

Forse era quello il profumo della vita.

Forse lui aveva semplicemente dimenticato, dopo tanti giorni di solitudine trascorsi a nascondersi, cosa significava stare in mezzo alla gente, per strada, libero, in mezzo a marmocchi che si rincorrevano, anziani che ringraziavano la sorte d'esser ancora vivi, massaie con i bambini al collo, artigiani vocianti e cultori del vino già alla prova di equilibrio.

La prima folata di vento la tempesta l'aveva annunciata.

La seconda...

Tre lati della piazza erano delimitati da edifici massicci, non altissimi, che ospitavano, sotto i loggiati, botteghe e mercanzie varie.

In uno era incastonata la chiesetta del paese, Saint Pierre.

Poco lontano s'intravedeva il muretto che delimitava il Predecélles, il fiumiciattolo che attraversava il paese.

Il quarto lato dell'arena, aperto e libero, prendeva a salire, le casupole scomparivano inghiottite dal verde della collina, non alta ma sufficiente a consentire una visione d'insieme più ampia, senza necessariamente rivelare la presenza del visitatore.

L'ultima luce del giorno filtrava rosata tra le nuvole del tramonto riversandosi sulla piazzetta variopinta e piena di gente.

Lì, a metà strada, s'intonavano le strida delle rondini che preso avrebbero lasciato il paese.

Alain si sedette stancamente sul bordo di un muretto che delimitava una casupola dalla sua rispettabile vigna.

S'era avviato verso la parte alta del paese, senza seguire una strada precisa, lasciandosi trasportare dagli spazi più liberi del percorso. Voleva cercare una via d'uscita. Quella notte se ne sarebbero andati, tutti e due, confondendosi tra la gente. Via da lì, chissà dove.

Non l'avrebbe mai lasciata…

Errando a studiare un percorso meno esposto di altri aveva percepito echi dei più variegati discorsi. Uno in particolare l'aveva interessato.

Il ventisei di quel mese a Parigi s'era votata ed approvata la Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo. Un documento epocale.

Lo stesso giorno in cui André avrebbe compiuto gli anni.

Alain pensò che non sarebbero bastate solo parole stampate su un pezzo di carta perché tutti fossero finalmente considerati uguali ma forse quelle parole sarebbero servite a chi sarebbe arrivato dopo di loro.

A loro spettava il compito di combattere...

Il cielo era limpido e terso, amaranto sbiadito lungo l'orizzonte.

Il tuono squarciò l'aria.

La porticina volò via, abbattuta dal calcio, la furia dei cavalli calpestava il selciato, gli animali fradici ed innervositi, i soldati che rovesciavato tutto a terra, questa volta con la foga di chi non accetta di non trovare ciò che cerca perché sa ch'è lì finalmente ciò che vuole.

 _Betsy, I'm that man; I am that faithful young man, whom once you thought was slain, now since we've met on Cloddy Banks, we'll never part again…_

Il canto prese a correre quasi gridato questa volta mentre dalle case vicine si affacciavano occhi impauriti, impietriti, e le porte sbattevano e chi poteva si riversava in strada e prendeva a correre...

La casa di Adeline Nivette venne travolta per prima dalla tempesta che aveva preso a mulinare vorticosa per le stanze e poi dietro nel cortile, lungo il muro di edera, falciato dalle spade...

Il canto prese a correre assieme al vento che s'innalzava...

* Versailles no Bara: André descrive Oscar quando le confessa d'amarla.

203


	15. Mille volte

_**Mille volte...**_

 _30 agosto 1789, Limours, sera..._

Il tramonto...

La visuale non era perfetta.

Ma da lassù si poteva osservare l'ondeggiare calmo e rassicurante della festa paesana che si stava animando lentamente, come lentamente s'accavallavano i pensieri, a chiedersi che diavolo gli fosse preso d'aver cercato d'avvicinarsi così, a quel mdo, in quel momento, dando ad intendere che ci teneva a lei ma che non l'amava, poi però ogni istante avrebbe voluto scavare negli occhi e vederci ciò che non c'era.

Illuso…

Solo un illuso…

Forse era stato solo il desiderio ad accendere la speranza racchiusa in quel fugace contatto.

C'era finito giù, dentro, nel fondo della voragine…

Chi non aveva le idee chiare era proprio lui.

 _L'amava…_

Non voleva perderla…

Lei unico legame che l'ancorasse al passato, a Parigi, alla sorella Diane, ai compagni straziati il tredici luglio e sì persino ad André.

Era passato più di un mese e mezzo e gli pareva d'essere ancora fermo là a quei giorni, al pensiero dannato che quei giorni si ripetessero in quello straccio di paese dimenticato da tutti.

Alain cominciò a comprendere.

Lei era stata chiara. Il guizzo del furto dei fucili era stato gesto azzardato.

Lei s'era pentita…

Di tutto.

Lei se n'era resa conto prima di lui e aveva tentato di metterlo in guardia.

S'era pentita anche d'averlo baciato…

E d'avergli parlato di un tempo, di un momento in cui forse…

Alain doveva capirlo e doveva fare lo stesso adesso.

Doveva fermare quella gente, calmarla, indurla a ragionare, obbligarla a disfarsi delle armi e poi…

E poi sarebbe andato da lei, l'avrebbe presa e trascinata via da quel paese, lontano. L'avrebbe tenuta alla larga da Parigi, da Bouillé da tutto quanto fosse stato legato al passato.

Senza denaro, senza titoli…

Senza…

Alain saltò giù dal muretto. Il braccio a scostare bouganville che s'inerpicavano abbarbicandosi sulle pareti sbrecciate delle case a delimitare la strada e poi via, di corsa, di filato a cercare quei dannati paesani.

La tempesta era arrivata.

Nell'orizzonte brillante di fine estate s'accendevano le prime stelle della sera, la luna a falce saliva a ravvivare il pezzo di cielo e giù, in mezzo al marasma ondivago, la folata di vento prese a fendere l'aria sempre più forte.

Il povero contadino provò a gridare ma era senza fiato e così a gomitate si fece strada tra gli avventori vocianti e già mezzi ubriachi.

Il nome e l'ordine...

"Adeline...i soldati! I soldati! Sono dieci...forse di più!".

Lo gridava l'uomo ma il vociare sormontava gli sforzi.

Adeline Nivette si voltò, costretta a farlo dalla faccia dell'oste Horace Garrat, che trasecolava avanti a sé e che aveva già compreso tutto leggendo il terrore sul viso di quello ch'era entrato.

Il significato non era certo, l'unica certezza era che i soldati stavano arrivando.

In tanti. E questo non era bene.

Il dubbio corse al misfatto compiuto e ai suoi artefici. Quando anche non fosse stato per quello Adeline Nivette non poteva permettersi di cedere ad altre ipotesi.

Non lo fece, nemmeno per un istante.

Non lo fece, che ne servirono pochi d'istanti perchè dentro la locanda risuonasse il canto dei ribelli ch'era corso più veloce del vento e della tempesta e dei soldati, risalendo per le strade, di bocca in bocca, di viso in viso, fino a raggiungere i destinatari.

Il canto s'accompagnava alla soluzione del dubbio.

"I soldati sono entrati a casa vostra...hanno chiesto di tua figlia e di te...vi stanno cercando...".

E poi il nome di Antoine Belleville, quello che Carmilla aveva visto fuori della loro casa, quello che poteva aver scorto il volto dello straniero che proteggevano.

Il padre non lo trovava più, perché Antoine Bellville si trovava con i soldati, adesso.

Dio, con i soldati di Bouillé.

Nessun dubbio ormai, mentre Adeline Nivette si prendeva le mani, sussurrando il nome della figlia ch'era in casa perchè lei le aveva detto di stare in casa e allora era certo che quelli lì l'avrebbero trovata.

Il vociare sormontò il nome della figlia, gridato forte mentre Adeline Nivette spostava quelli che aveva davanti a sé con un braccio, anzi le braccia avevano preso a roteare in aria, la cuffietta ordinata strappata via, il cuore in gola, il respiro pietrificato.

"Aspetta!" – le gridò dietro Horace Garrat mentre interrogava con gli occhi il secondo latore di sventura.

Quello riprese fiato e disse che i vicini di Adeline avevano visto i soldati di Bouillé sfondare la porta della loro casa. Le donne attorno s'erano rinchiuse dentro alle loro abitazioni mentre alcuni uomini erano sgattaiolati dal retro per girare attorno alle furie e spedire a voce il messaggio di pericolo.

 _Betsy..._

"Carmilla...".

Non poteva gridare il nome della figlia Adeline Nivette, mentre usciva fuori dalla locanda e a spintoni si faceva strada per risalire la via e correre verso casa sua.

Ci sarebbe riuscita se l'oste non le fosse corso dietro e non l'avesse afferrata per un braccio e quasi trascinata giù, verso un vicolo, mentre l'altra si dimenava e lui le piantava una mano sulla bocca per impedirle di urlare. Le lacrime s'erano fatte strada e Adeline soffiava e si dimenava.

"No! Adeline...se vai su ti troveranno! Stanno cercando anche te!".

Horace tentò di trattenerla ma l'altra pareva aver acquistato una forza incontenibile, la forza della disperazione e quasi gli morse una mano all'altro perchè la lasciasse libera, e i muscoli s'irrigidivano mentre puntava i piedi a terra pronta ad approfittare della presa allentata. Horace Garrat si morse il labbro e trattene il grido di dolore e rimase lì, ancorato al corpo dell'altra, la mano chiusa tra i denti della povera Adeline Nivette, in attesa che quella si calmasse e riprendesse a ragionare, che se i soldati avevano trovato la figlia non dovevano prendersi anche la madre.

Tutto sarebbe andato perduto.

Garrat cacciò un urlo richiamando la corporatura massiccia del soldato che vide attraversare in fretta lo spazio d'ingresso del vicolo.

Alain si voltò stravolto mentre si faceva avanti ed osservava il corpo della vecchia governante contorto, il viso rosso, le guance bagnate, gli occhi ridotti a fessure inesistenti.

Pareva sarebbe morta lì.

"Che succede?" – chiese all'oste.

Quello rimase muto, poi provò a saggiare la frenesia della donna allentando di poco la mano.

Adeline riprese vigore all'istante ma Horace Garrat adesso non era solo e potè contare sulla presa possente del soldato che trattenne la donna per le spalle, mentre Horace gli piantava gli occhi addosso e le ordinava di non gridare e di calmarsi.

"Che ...".

Alain non capiva ma s'era accorto correndo per le vie della disperata frenesia azionata da meccanismi di difesa, già visti e riconosciuti a Parigi, nei giorni precedenti alle rivolte.

Gente impaurita, frastornata, incerta, che però sentiva crescere forte rabbia e disperazione. In qualche modo la forza andava incanalata e allora la gente s'era ammutolita, fredda, a chiedersi se davvero era arrivato il momento di dire basta.

L'oste spiegò velocemente: "I soldati sono arrivati fino a casa di Adeline!". Tanto bastava.

"Forse hanno capito chi è stato a rubare i fucili?" – azzardò Alain di filato, indietreggiando come per riprendere la corsa e muoversi verso quella casa, perchè là dentro c'erano delle persone.

I figli della donna.

Adeline negò. Nessuno poteva averli traditi per la storia dei fucili, non era per quello che i soldati erano arrivati fino a casa loro.

C'era dell'altro, rivelato a denti stretti, che l'idea di tenere tutto segreto e nascosto era ancora incombente e dura da scalfire.

Meno si sapeva…

"Antoine Belleville...quello faceva la corte a mia figlia e lei lo ha respinto, diverse volte...anche qualche giorno fa...l'aveva incontrato nella foresta e..." – prese a piagnucolare la donna.

"Quando sono intervenuto io?" – l'interruppe Alain.

"Sì! Carmilla mi ha raccontato di averlo visto fuori casa…era assieme ad altri...lei è uscita e li ha rimproverati…forse quello ha visto tutto, l'ha visto!".

"Visto chi? Chi…".

Muta, l'altra piangeva…

"Quell'uomo…quello che state nascondendo?" – l'incalzò Alain - "Il suo fidanzato?".

Adeline annuì e poi scivolò giù come un sacco vuoto.

"Non è...non è..." - sussurrò piangendo.

Non aveva importanza, nulla lo aveva più.

Nè perchè i soldati fossero arrivati fin lì, nè come avessero fatto, né perchè cercassero quell'uomo che non era il fidanzato di sua figlia Carmilla, anche se lei se n'era invaghita, bensì il prigioniero che il tiranno s'era trascinato lì, fino a Limours, da Parigi, e che poi aveva fatto picchiare dai suoi soldati sin quasi ad ammazzarlo.

E non aveva più importanza perchè quello s'era messo in testa che non voleva più vivere, perchè aveva perso la donna che amava, l'unico amore della sua vita e allora tanto valeva morire, ma poi s'era ricreduto, ed aveva accettato di fuggire e di restare nascosto e si era ripreso e...

Quell'uomo era solo un uomo che voleva vivere e Adeline c'era riuscita a restituirgli il desiderio di vivere.

Era una storia troppo lunga da spiegare.

Non c'era più tempo.

"Aiutami Alain...aiuta mia figlia..." – l'unica richiesta soffocata, mentre Horace Garrat sorresse la donna che si rialzava e Alain si staccava e indietreggiava e…

 _Chi diavolo è quel tizio da suscitare la furia dei soldati al punto di sfondare una porta e calare come furie sul paese?_

 _Non poteva essere solo per quello..._

 _Eppure..._

"Perchè proprio adesso? Perchè Antoine? Perché starebbe con i soldati? Se quelli sono venuti a casa nostra l'avranno trovata e...Notre Dame devo correre a casa…devo correre!" - Adeline Nivette riprese le forze - "Horace...i miei figli sono tutta la mia vita...sai bene cosa intendo...devo sapere dov'è Carmilla e dove si trova Renoir...anche lui è in pericolo...ti prego...".

Adeline guardò il compagno di rivolta, gli occhi persi nel terrore crescente...

La proverbiale forza e risolutezza dissolte all'idea di perdere un figlio.

"Andate avanti…fate attenzione…io arrivo…" – gridò Alain mentre risaliva il vicolo ben sapendo che sarebbe stato impossibile ordinare ad Adeline di non muoversi.

Tanto valeva farlo assieme così almeno...

Fa specie...

L'aria muta sentore prendendo a caricarsi dell'odore pungente della pioggia.

Gli occhi si velano risucchiati dalla coltre plumbea che oscura la vista e cala dal cielo…

Il vento gonfia e rovescia...

Il cuore batte forte, teme di non essere al sicuro, quasiasi sarà il posto in cui ci si cercherà di nascondere.

Non c'è più un posto sicuro.

La tempesta muta la dimensione dell'essere e annienta...

Il sentore della tempesta era nell'aria, sì, mentre dall'alto osservava il via vai che aumentava nella strada sottostante.

Un'altra stanza, un'altra ancora, l'ennesima, l'ultima.

Se ne doveva andare. Avrebbe atteso il ritorno di Alain, glielo aveva promesso ma se ne doveva andare. Per lei lì, non c'era più posto. Feriva la calma compatta della gente in festa, di contro alla malinconia che prendeva prepotente, compagna fedele dei muscoli un poco intorpiditi, delle mani ferme, ch'essa, solo la malinconia, alla fine pareva aver domato il carattere furioso e ribelle.

 _Che cosa vuoi ancora Oscar François de Jarjayes?_

 _Che cosa vuoi vedere, sentire, provare, che possa consentirti di non impazzire?_

 _Ti era già accaduto._

 _Allora era stato solo per una notte._

 _E' trascorso ormai quasi un mese._

 _Lui non c'è, non c'è più, non ci sarà più._

 _Devi accettarlo e..._

 _E poi?_

E poi c'era che nel cuore la presenza c'era, potente e prepotente.

Forse quella presenza era segno dell'estremo tentativo della coscienza di non impazzire.

S'immaginò allora per un istante tra le braccia di un altro uomo.

Il pensiero suscitò compassione, tenerezza, riverbero dei sensi, desiderio d'arrendersi e di acquietare la spasmodica ricerca del motivo per cui tutto fosse accaduto.

Tra le braccia di Alain sarebbe riuscita ad accettare ciò che era accaduto?

Senza dimenticare, senza nascondersi, senza...

 _André…_

 _André…_

 _Mille volte il suo nome scivolerà sulle labbra._

 _Mille volte risalirà dal profondo._

 _Ti torturerà nel sonno, come nella coscienza._

 _Mille volte..._

Brivido tiepido risalì la schiena.

Si toccò la fronte, era sudata, fredda, di nuovo.

Forse la febbre era tornata, mastino attaccato alla sua vita a rammentarle il passato, a rammentarle che il futuro non ci sarebbe stato.

Egoisticamente avrebbe ceduto, se lo disse, per prendersi per sé l'ultimo brandello della sua vita e viverlo così come _lui_ le aveva chiesto.

Salvarsi, uscire dalla storia, chiudere gli occhi in pace.

Amare…

L'ultimo desiderio di André giunto attraverso il racconto di Alain.

 _Portala via..._

Così aveva detto André ad Alain, là a Parigi, quando non c'era scampo per nessuno.

Proprio come lo era adesso.

Un'altra lieve contrazione dei muscoli. Si abbracciò per massaggiarsi.

Aveva freddo. Si sedette, le mani passarono tra i capelli.

Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo l'aria tra le dita, per non soccombere alla sensazione che la trasportava via e la trascinava nel ricordo di sé stessa tra le sue braccia, persa nel suo sguardo, nelle sue parole, nei silenzi, ed ora anche nel sonno, per ogni volta che s'era permessa di guardarlo, mentre lui dormiva accanto a sé, voltato verso di lei. Poteva chiudere gli occhi e allora il suo viso compariva come fosse lì.

E così accadeva sempre.

Più tentava di dar senso alle decisioni e più tutto appariva sbagliato e senza senso.

Più tentava di distanziare il ricordo e più esso pareva riverberarsi prepotente alla coscienza.

Mille volte era accaduto ed altre mille sarebbe accaduto ancora.

Passi rapidi nel corridoio imposero la mano all'elsa della spada già attaccata alla cintura.

Si alzò indietreggiando puntando gli occhi sulla porta.

Un colpo deciso, non poteva che essere Alain, che senza attendere risposta entrò come una furia afferrando la sua spada.

"Che succede?".

Gli sguardi s'incrociarono che la spiegazione alla veloce incursione non poteva che risiedere nello stesso motivo di sempre.

"I soldati sono in paese...sono andati nella casa di Adeline...".

"Hanno capito...".

"No, lei dice ch'è impossibile, che nessuno può aver riferito dei fucili...piuttosto...".

La giacca chiusa in fretta, il cappellaccio calcato in testa.

"Crede sia per via dell'uomo che hanno accolto in casa...".

"Parli di quello…quello che Bouillé sta cercando…quello che ha avuto questioni con lui?".

"Mi sa che in questo posto si contano sulle dita d'una mano quelli che _non_ ne hanno avute questioni con il tiranno!" – continuò lui parandosi davanti alla porta.

Stava per recitare la solita raccomandazione.

Si voltò di scatto e le parole si troncarono lì, la punta della spada di lei puntata in faccia, non troppo vicino ma nemmeno a distanza adeguata che non le consentisse davvero d'affondare e ridurlo all'incapacità di muoversi.

"Che...".

"Vengo con te questa volta!" – sibilò lei tenendo la spada alta.

Che fosse sempre stata di poche parole ormai Alain l'aveva capito. La timida contestazione venne soffocata dal semplice sguardo, lì, sul nascere, mentre Oscar riponeva l'arma e si aggiustava il mantello.

"Fammi strada...".

"Oscar...".

"Fammi strada ho detto!".

Alain era fuori di sé all'idea che si potesse ripetere la tragedia della corte ma sapere che lei sarebbe uscita dalla stanza e che fuori chiunque avrebbe potuto riconoscerla…

"Non puoi!".

"No, tu non puoi andare da solo Alain! Si sa quanti sono?".

"Circa una decina…".

Le sopracciglia s'inarcarono ad accompagnare un sorrisetto, come a rimarcare l'ovvietà della presa di posizione, come a rammentare che, per quanto in gamba, un solo soldato della guardia non avrebbe potuto far nulla contro dieci furie spietate.

Forse nemmeno due soldati, ma sicuramente...

"Non posso restare quì dentro sapendo che quella gente è in pericolo e soprattutto...".

Alain la fissò...

Lei negò con la testa ma le parole uscirono: "Non voglio che accada nulla nemmeno a te, quindi fatti da parte e fammi passare e poi dimmi dove dobbiamo andare...senza tante storie...".

Alain sentì il cuore contrarsi, letteramente sollevato alle parole appena pronunciate. Non significavano nulla e significavano tutto.

"Agli...ordini...comandante..." – balbettò allargando il braccio destro.

Lei fece per passare. Lui l'afferrò per un braccio e la voltò verso di sé, la sinistra dietro la nuca per tenerla lì e per correre alla bocca e prenderla e chiuderla in un bacio gremito, ruvido, feroce.

Il contatto s'asciugò in un istante e non accadde nulla. Lei rimase lì, la bocca nella bocca senza staccarsi, senza indietreggiare, senza...

"Ti amo..." – le sussurrò all'orecchio.

Lei non riuscì a cedere, non riuscì ad andare oltre. Le parole morirono, mentre le labbra si sfioravano…

 _No…_

 _Cedere e…_

 _Morire…_

L'ennesima stanza stava proprio sulla stalla dov'erano alloggiati i cavalli.

I due animali fremettero alle selle che s'adagiavano sui dorsi. Dopo giorni d'immobilità si ritrovarono a percorrere, ad andatura sostenuta, la straducola che costeggiava la via principale. C'era che da ogni pertugio potevano comparire i soldati.

Eppure c'era silenzio, mentre alzando gli occhi si poteva osservare il cielo oscurarsi, rischiarato dal bagliore delle lanterne appese alle mura degli edifici.

"Non conosco le strade…" – il respiro teso, le labbra bruciavano – "Dove dobbiamo andare?".

Lo sguardo d'intesa, si affiancarono.

"La casa è poco lontano...".

Il percorso impose di tornare in mezzo alla folla. Attraversarono vie strette addobbate di fiori, mentre la gente osservava meravigliata i due cavalieri che tentavano di farsi strada.

Il dubbio che quelli fossero altri avversari cozzava con la visione dello straniero, noto a tutti ormai, quello che nel canto dei ribelli, era diventato _the man of the Cloddy Banks..._

La confusione attorno alla casa di Adeline Nivette diede prova ch'erano arrivati.

Alain scese da cavallo cercando la donna con lo sguardo.

I vicini rinfrancati dalla partenza dei soldati stavano timidamente aprendo di nuovo usci e finestre, affacciandosi, gli uomini erano furiosi. Alcuni Alain li aveva già visti in quei giorni e quelli non si stupirono di vedere lui e gl'indicarono che Adeline Nivette era dentro casa.

Entrò Alain e trovò la donna inginocchiata a terra, tuttintorno cocci, piatti rotti, tovaglie e lenzuola strappate, il fuoco che ansimava, i ciocchi di legno sparsi per il pavimento, mezzi spenti.

Cenere ovunque...

"Adeline...".

L'altra si voltò sollevandosi.

Garrat comparve dal retro. La donna l'interrogò con gli occhi.

L'altro negò, no, non c'era nessuno dietro...

"Il pozzo?".

"L'edera è tagliata lungo la parete...forse li hanno trovati prima e non sono riusciti a raggiungerlo…".

Alain scorse la stanza. Era in disordine ma non c'era sangue.

Non erano i segni di una lotta ma quelli della furia rabbiosa di chi non aveva trovato ciò o chi cercava. La sensazione era netta.

S'azzardò Alain: "No, secondo me non li hanno trovati...".

"E' quello che penso anch'io!" – confermò Horace.

L'uscio si affollò di persone.

Volti conosciuti e altri no.

Adeline Nivette ne scorse uno, quello di una persona che non aveva mai visto, che pure sapeva di conoscere, dentro, nel profondo del proprio passato.

Fissò il viso, straniero.

Quello si mantenne su di lei, si studiarono, le fisionomie più mature entrambe, ma dannatamente note.

Alcune donne si fecero strada per entrare...

"Avete visto mia figlia? Qualcuno ha visto la mia bambina? Vi prego aiutatemi" – piagnucolò Adeline.

"Calmati..." – una s'avvicinò –"Non era in casa...tua figlia non c'era quando sono arrivati i soldati...ma c'era Antoine Belleville con loro e ci è sembrato strano...".

"La mia bambina...".

Piangeva Adeline, non capiva.

Il trambusto, lo scempio dei poveri affetti domestici, non rimanevano che stracci e cocci rotti e sopra tutto il vuoto, l'assenza, il nulla...

Nessun sorriso, nessuna voce che raccogliesse la sua fatica, il lento incedere, le pantofole calde allungate ai piedi gelati. I figli accoccolati a terra attorno a lei ad ascoltare storie di terre lontane.

Nulla...

Adeline tentò di restare sul viso della vicina che le accarezzava la faccia, ma no, gli occhi tornarono alla persona che stava sulla porta, in silenzio, il volto un poco nascosto sotto il cappuccio, il corpo chiuso nel mantello, immobile. Intravide lo sguardo che si guardava attorno, gli parve di riconoscere il tratto azzurrato dell'iride, le ciocche bionde che sbucavano dalla stoffa.

Si stupì quando Horace Garrat si avvicinò, sorridendo mestamente allo straniero. Pareva si conoscessero già.

Il cuore prese a battere disarmonico, troppi avvenimenti, troppi dubbi...

"Sono andati verso la piazza...Carmilla e un'altra persona...".

Alain sussultò, riconobbe la voce e la fisionomia della piccola Jasmine, la pelle bianca come il latte e gli occhi neri come la notte nera senza stelle, i capelli raccolti in una ghirlanda di margherite gialle.

La bambina era sgusciata dentro, le manine strette alla stoffa ritorta del vestitino azzurro, il corpo pareva quasi rimpicciolito dall'ultima volta in cui l'aveva vista nel bosco, solo pochi istanti, mentre s'allontanava assieme alle amiche. Poco prima dello scontro con il bellimbusto Antoine Belleville...

La paura sfinisce e quella gente aveva paura, non c'erano molte spiegazioni.

"Nessuno di noi ha parlato Adeline ma quelli si sono ugualmente diretti verso la piazza..." – confermò la vicina riprendendo le parole della bambina.

"No…no!" – urlò ancora più forte Adeline in preda al panico – "Perchè?".

Alain si avvicinò ancora.

"Alain hai sentito?" – Adeline l'implorò.

Tutto superava le sue capacità di lotta.

"Li troveranno….Carmilla è andata giù…alla piazza…".

"Erano assieme allora?" – chiese Alain.

"Sì...lui…voleva andarsene...me l'aveva detto che sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso per tutti se fosse rimasto...dovevo ascoltarlo...aveva detto che sarebbe stato pericoloso...".

Il tentativo di salvare la famiglia...

Alain comprese che quello, chiunque fosse, ci aveva provato a non coinvolgere l'esistenza di quella gente nella propria sventura.

Forse non era poi così stupido come l'aveva giudicato.

"Chi...".

Tentò di chiederlo Alain chi fosse _quello..._

Alle spalle, il compagno sconosciuto si fece avanti, il corpo lieve, il passo silenzioso, le mani scivolarono sulla stoffa del cappuccio che cadde all'indietro.

"Hai sentito?" – chiese Alain.

Oscar annuì fissando la governante. Ora ricordava...

La riconobbe, l'aveva conosciuta tanto tempo prima, ma rivedendola, aveva capito chi fosse, mentre l'altra sgranava lo sguardo e si fermava, la mente inchiodata al destino della figlia simultaneamente combattuta dal pungolo di comprendere chi fosse colui che si trovava davanti.

Che Adeline Nivette l'aveva già visto...

"Andiamo..." – un sussurro, una sola parola, la voce greve, femminile, dolce, severa, calda.

Un leggero cenno del capo rivolto a lei, impercettibile, in segno di rispetto…

 _Notre Dame…_

Adeline si portò una mano alla bocca.

Alain e l'altro si avviarono verso la porta scomparendo dalla vista.

Adeline prese a barcollare e Horace fu di nuovo lì a tenerla in piedi, mentre le donne le facevano aria con i fazzoletti e...

"Chi è quello?" – chiese fissando Horace, l'aveva visto che s'erano parlati senza neppure aprire bocca. Si conoscevano.

" _Quella dirai_..." – mormorò l'oste aiutando l'altra a fare qualche passo.

Adeline sgranò gli occhi. Nelle gambe la frenesia di correre in piazza, nella testa la luce che illuminava tutto.

"Quella?".

"E' la compagna di Monsieur Alain...l'uomo che ci ha aiutato... lui era un soldato della guardia...come avrebbe fatto a sapere delle armi sennò! Non te lo ricordi? Io…forse non te l'ho detto...o forse sì…non capisco più niente...".

Non aveva importanza non capirci più niente. L'intricato groviglio delle menzogne necessarie a celare le identità aveva finito per soffocare la verità che adesso appariva talmente inverosimile da essere impossibile, eppure...

"Quella persona...come si chiama?" – balbettò Adeline.

Horace Garrat negò: "Non lo so. Stanno fuggendo tutti e due e ho promesso di nasconderli. Gli ho raccontato quello che era accaduto a casa del generale, dell'uomo che è stato ucciso. Che era un soldato come Alain e... così Alain ha accettato di aiutarci. E' così che l'ho convinto! Poi però alla fine non era vero che quell'altro era morto…ma questo non gliel'ho detto. Non l'ho detto a nessuno. Tu m'hai detto…".

"Horace! Sai in nome di quella persona?!" – gridò Adeline Nivette, che tutto si squarciava come cielo solcato dalla saetta.

"No! Non so come si chiama...dev'essere nobile però…".

"Horace Garrat!" - sibilò Adeline Nivette prendendo la corsa e Horace quasi cadde per starle dietro – "Lei è una nobile!".

Uscì fuori Adeline Nivette, mentre gli occhi corsero ai cavalieri che risalivano a cavallo e si guardavano consultandosi sul da farsi.

"Sai dove si trova la piazza?". Oscar era incerta…

"Sì...dobbiamo ridiscendere per questa strada...".

"Alain...è impossibile arrivarci a cavallo. Dalla finestra, giù, ho visto che le vie erano piene di gente...non faremo in tempo...".

Adeline Nivette si concentrò.

Il colpo alle reni fece impennare lievemente gli animali.

Il cappellaccio del soldato moro volò via, il cappuccio dell'altra scivolò giù...

L'altra...

Adeline rimase impietrita.

Gli occhi si riempirono delle immagini della mente riemerse dal lontano passato confuse ora con quelle che le scorrevano davanti.

Un poco di polvere la fece tossire e lacrimare...

"Adeline..." – Garrat la raggiunse.

Il nome di quella...

"Andiamo..." – gridò Alain.

"Notre Dame..." – mormorò la vecchia governante.

"Adeline...".

Horace Garrat la chiamava e l'altra era perduta nel passato.

"Che hai?".

"Davvero non sai come si chiama quella persona?" – chiese di nuovo l'altra e nella testa il dubbio di sbagliarsi, di aver preso un enorme abbaglio.

"No, te lo ripeto. Non hanno mai voluto dirmelo. Hanno detto che sarebbe stato pericoloso...e io mi sono fidato…non so nulla di loro, solo che si nascondono da Bouillé. Alain è un soldato della guardia…".

Un sussurro…

"Oscar…" – bisbigliò Adeline.

"Che…".

"Il nome che André ripeteva quando l'ho conosciuto…Oscar…il suo comandante…quello che Bouillé pensava d'aver ammazzato a Parigi…".

"Il suo comandante…e allora?".

"Quel comandante era una donna…".

"Una…".

Garrat si piazzò davanti alla faccia di Adeline ma quella nemmeno pareva vederlo.

"Una bambina di nome Oscar…" – ripetè la donna come in un sogno.

"Adeline…tu hai bevuto troppo!".

"E André…" – sibilò Adeline – "André era un soldato al suo comando…".

"Cosa? André…quello che stava a casa del generale? Quello che prima m'avevi detto ch'era morto e poi invece era vivo? Quello che hai portato al capanno? Lui? Quello che Carmilla dice di essere il suo fidanzato?! Anche lui è un soldato…".

"Stava alla Bastiglia! Mi pareva d'avertelo detto! Adesso sei tu che non ricordi più nulla!?"

Adeline rimase con gli occhi alle due figure che si allontanavano mentre le mani torcevano la stoffa ruvida del vestito.

"Oscar…è lei...quella bambina...".

"Bambina...quale...".

Horace Garrat si perse letteramente nel farfugliare dell'altra, Adeline nelle congetture del passato.

In tutti quei giorni avevano parlato di _lei_ con André.

Di Oscar…

André l'aveva creduta morta.

Era lei…

La bambina conosciuta tantissimi anni prima nella casa di Bouillè.

Capelli color oro, occhi di cielo, il cenno rispettoso del capo, lo sguardo fiero e sicuro e malinconico. In esso la certezza d'essere forse prigioniera d'un sogno più grande di lei, di una vita che altri avevano scelto per lei.

"Oscar François de Jarjayes..." – sussurrò con un filo di voce Adeline Nivette.

Horace Garrat non comprese subito.

Vide la donna prendere a correre seppure faticosamente, giù per la strada, e tentare di gridare e richiare i due cavalieri.

"Non è morto! André...non è...".

Il cuore pareva si sarebbe fermato.

Adeline non sapeva più per cosa pregare: che la figlia lasciasse quel dannato paese assieme all'uomo che amava oppure che no, che tutt'e due fossero ancora lì, ma lì anche i soldati li avrebbero trovati.

Adeline non sapeva più cosa sarebbe stato peggio per sua figlia: che fossero stati i soldati a scovarli oppure lei, quella donna…

Per Carmilla sarebbe stata la fine comunque.

Lontani…

Erano già lontani…

"Alain dove andiamo?".

"La strada risale...non molto...il centro del paese si trova in una specie di vallone e così dall'alto si riesce a vedere meglio la piazza...".

"Credi siano là?".

Gli sguardi a tratti puntavano verso l'alto, a tratti si piegavano a destra, almeno dove le case e i rampicanti lo permettevano.

Tutto aggrovigliato, intricato, nascosto...

"Sei sicuro?" – chiese di nuovo lei.

"Sì...cerca il campanile della chiesa...si trova su una piccola altura...".

La voce s'interruppe. La strada si aprì delimitata, da uno dei lati, da un muretto abbastanza basso da lasciare intravedere la zona sottostante, i tetti delle case sotto, rossi e grigi e ocra, si toccavano susseguendosi in una specie di mare di coccio ondulato e sghembo.

Giù, ancora più sotto, lo spiazzo varipinto della piazzetta, la chiesa da un lato, il campanile…

Tutto inondato dalla luce brillante del tramonto, il sole scendeva allungando le ombre, oscurando a tratti la vista, a tratti riverberando i colori sgargianti dei cappelli, dei nastri, delle ghirlande.

Lanterne punteggiavano le strade, inserti geometrici nella geografia del paese.

"Dove...".

"Mi pare che questo posto si chiami Pecqueus...".

Il cuore batteva forte.

Oscar non aveva più messo piede in una strada dal giorno in cui s'era azzardata a seguire Alain che andava a far razzia nella casa del generale.

Poi c'erano stati solo il granaio e stanze sempre più piccole, sempre più buie, oppure sempre più in alto. Anche due al giorno, per confondere i miserabili soldati.

Così l'aria intensa l'inebriava frastornandola. L'annusò, sapeva di terra e polvere e sterpaglie e menta e anice e camomilla...

Un sospiro più fondo.

 _Dio, sei viva..._

 _Dio..._

Intravidero gruppi di persone, riunite tra loro, ondeggianti, fisse, in movimento...

I banchetti già illuminati da fiaccole e ghirlande di fiori.

Il ritmo incessante dei tamburi e quello insistente ed esotico delle cornamuse, dall'altra parte del paese, su, verso nordest, riempiva di suoni l'atmosfera, giungendo diretto, sormontando il vociare sereno e i suoni e la musica che salivano dal basso.

Le redini tirate con forza.

I cavalli arrestarono la disarmonica corsa. Quella del cuore altrettanto folle no, non si sarebbe arrestata.

Un nitrito nervoso, la mano corse ad accarezzare il manto sudato.

Gli occhi giù, sempre giù, fissi alla moltitudine di persone...

C'era così tanta gente, come avrebbero fatto a riconoscere...

"Carmilla ha i capelli rossi...non dovrebbe essere difficile trovarla..." – disse Alain che era sceso e cercava con lo sguardo in mezzo alla folla e nel tono della voce il dubbio represso che sarebbe stato impossibile scovare qualcuno da lassù, prima dei soldati che forse erano già arrivati in mezzo alla piazza.

Lo sguardo si acuì prendendo ad osservare il movimento disomogeneo della folla.

Era impossibile riconoscere un singolo volto là nel mezzo.

La piazza si stava animando di suoni e voci e colori, mentre gli ultimi raggi di sole lambivano i muri sbrecciati, i volti, le stoffe colorate dei vestiti, i fiori attorcigliati alle maniglie delle porte e delle finestre ed ai capelli liberi delle giovani.

Dispersi, nascosti, quasi senza respirare, camminavano stretti, rispettando la consegna di non fiatare, non parlare, non sollevare neppure lo sguardo, se non un lieve cenno del capo che desse conto del rispetto portato a chi la riconosceva.

Carmilla teneva André per la mano.

La stringeva, forte. Era nella sua terra, nel suo villaggio e aveva ugualmente paura. Non voleva perderlo, non voleva separarsi da lui.

Il dubbio che non sarebbero stati solo i soldati a dividerli.

Si fidava di André ma sapeva che il dolore scava dentro, alle volte così a fondo che non c'è modo di colmare la voragine. Gliel'aveva letta negli occhi quella voragine, il buco nero dell'anima...

Limours non era immensa, pochi isolati e si sarebbeto trovati all'accampamento degli scozzesi.

Intuiva, Carmilla, che non ci sarebbe stato tempo di concordare il consenso con la madre Adeline a lasciare il paese. E neppure salutare Renoir. Avrebbe scritto...

Se lo sarebbe fatto insegnare da André, lui sapeva scrivere e così glielo avrebbe detto a maman che lei sarebbe stata felice.

Si sentì improvvisamente raggiante.

Stava camminando per la piazza del suo paese, assieme a colui ch'era entrato nella sua vita e che per lei era divenuto la persona più importante.

Osservava la folla multicolore e festante, muto, che tutto strideva con l'animo chiuso nel dolore e nella certezza di non poter più tornare indietro.

La testa era pesante, i pensieri sconvolti, le mani contratte e strette.

Il corpo si muoveva, gli occhi si voltavano a riempirsi delle immagini, ma era come se non vedesse nulla e non sentisse nulla.

Concentrato solamente su sé stesso, ad ascoltare il lento sgretolarsi di ogni certezza, di ogni ricordo, come se essi fossero ormai destinati a scivolare nell'oblio.

Si sforzò di ricordare allora, non voleva dimenticare, non poteva...

Dimenticare ciò che era accaduto sarebbe stato come dimenticare lei.

Lo sguardo si perse qualche istante verso il tramonto, il cielo dipinto e brillante.

Cercò la voce, la sensazione che gli riportava il ricordo della voce.

Era così difficile ricordare i suoni.

Allora cercò, cercò nei colori, nelle nuvole lievi e leggere e veloci, che si rincorrevano lungo la linea dell'orizzonte.

Cercò il volto, lontano dal rumore e dai volti delle persone estranee, che lei era parte di una dimensione distante, infinitamente grande, difficile da ritrovare.

Anche allora era il tramonto. Una delle giornate più intense e terribili della sua vita.

Il colpo, forte, al petto...

Aveva smesso di respirare ma sapeva che respirava ancora, aggredito dal dolore che l'aveva trascinato giù, risucchiato nel vortice del corpo impazzito, incapace d'ascoltare altri suoni se non quelli del sangue che scorreva, battendo nelle tempie, ampliandosi da lì, dal torace.

La voce, la propria, all'amico…

Glielo aveva detto, gridato, implorato.

 _Portala via..._

S'era aggrappato al braccio di Alain...

 _Portala via...non voglio che mi veda morire...Alain portala via..._

Non respirava davvero più...

Nonostante fosse luglio, ricordò che aveva preso a tremare, là, sotto i corpi dei compagni che gli si erano chiusi addosso, il peso incombente del soldato Camille Bertinou, schiantato, folgorato dalla scarica di pallottole piovute dall'alto.

 _Non t'azzardare a morire Grandier...il nostro comandante ti aspetta..._

Le ultime parole del soldato Camille Bertinou.

Ricordò che il freddo aveva invaso le viscere, i muscoli...

André si strinse nel mantello, cacciando il mento in fondo al bavero della giacca.

Immagini, suoni, grida, odore di polvere da sparo...

Dio, quello gli pareva gli fosse rimasto addosso, come fosse diventato tutt'uno con la pelle.

Ricordò che s'era fatto buio, rapidamente. S'era sentito strattonato, trascinato...

La giubba dell'uniforme, sì, gliel'avevano sfilata...

Non respirava, o almeno così gli pareva.

Credeva d'essere morto.

Non lo era.

Nel buio aveva aperto gli occhi e s'era ritrovato addosso il tricorno sgualcito di quel tale, Danilly, che era sempre stato un informatore della polizia, eppure, quella notte, non l'aveva informata la polizia che c'era un soldato disertore ancora vivo.

Forse perchè sperava di guadagnarci qualcosa, forse perchè ci aveva già guadagnato in passato, tutte le volte che aveva passato le informazioni al Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia e quello era un modo come un altro per compensare i benefici ricevuti.

L'aveva tirato fuori e lo aveva nascosto in una cantina.

Era buio là sotto.

Andrè ricordò l'odore del legno, intriso di vino, paglia, sangue, polvere da sparo...

 _Devi uscire...uscire...devi trovarla!_

Se l'era ripetute allo sfinimento quelle parole, nemmeno fossero state una preghiera, che là sotto, a quel punto c'era poco di cui pregare.

 _Aspettate...se uscite adesso sarete finito..._

Danilly aveva tentato di farlo desistere.

 _Devi trovarla..._

 _Lo farò io per voi monsieur...vi porterò a Saint Antoine, ma domattina, adesso è impossibile uscire..._

 _Devi trovarla..._

André osservò di nuovo l'ondeggiare della folla, apparentemente allegra, sollevata, lieve, nell'incedere calmo della festa. Risuonavano tamburi, voci si rincorrevano…

Lo sguardo intuì serenità, mista ad una mestizia guardinga. Quella gente non era completamente libera…

Aleggiava nell'aria il senso di compressione dettato dal vivere per concessione di altri.

Ricordò...

Ancora.

Danilly gli aveva detto che l'aveva trovata.

 _Sì, era viva..._

Allora era sgusciato fuori dalla cantina, un respiro più fondo e poi aveva preso a correre, là, proprio là, nella dannata piazza che s'apriva sulla Bastiglia, da dove era riuscito a scappare lui, solo qualche mese prima.

L'uniforme blu, in mezzo alla folla inferocita, i ricami dorati…

Il corpo asciutto e magro, ancora non lo sapeva che lei era malata, lei, in mezzo a forche, asce, coltelli, pietre, moschetti scarichi e fumo e polvere da sparo...

Le armi della folla...

Lei, la sua spada piantata nelle viscere.

Ondeggiava la folla, calma e festante, onde del mare, che dopo aver guadagnato la terra ed essersi infrante, schiumando, si ritirano, lentamente, di nuovo verso il mare...

Si dilatano e poi vengono risucchiate all'indietro...

Ricordò tutto André, la propria voce che gridava…

 _Oscar, Dio, vattene di lì..._

 _Sei sotto il tiro dei cecchini..._

 _Dio, non voglio che tu ti faccia ammazzare._

Carmilla accennò un saluto ad un gruppo di conoscenti. Quelle strabuzzarono gli occhi stupite. La giovane ci scorse sulla faccia una velata punta d'invidia.

L'incoscienza che impedisce di ragionare.

Strinse la mano di André.

Che le dita, pochi istanti dopo, si slacciarono e Carmilla venne accerchiata da altre giovani ed una di esse le si buttò al collo abbracciandola.

"Non hai saputo di Marthe?" – piagnucolò quella...

Carmilla negò con la testa.

Nell'immediato, alla domanda dell'amica si riallacciò la stessa domanda dello straniero che aveva conosciuto nel bosco, Alain. Quello non aveva accennato ad altro…

E poi c'era il silenzio della madre.

"Che...che cosa è accaduto?" – chiese piano.

Vociare continuo, suoni, risate, mormorii più sommessi, André e Carmilla erano avvolti dalla cauta e consueta ressa di una festa di paese.

Volti allegri seppur velati da un accenno di risentimento. Il tiranno poteva concedere e decidere di non farlo più. Non c'era libertà.

André si permise di sollevare lo sguardo per osservare meglio, anche se il marasma era sormontato dal caos...

Le prime salve di cannone...

Fumo ovunque. Nel mezzo...

Mille volte l'avrebbe riconosciuta la sua voce, e sì, era lei che ordinava di puntare i dannati cannoni contro le mura della fortezza.

 _Oscar…_

 _Corri!_

 _Devi impedirle di continuare in questa pazzia!_

André chiuse gli occhi, solo un istante. In quell'istante rammentò la pallottola che l'aveva colpito di striscio, mentre il petto ancora bruciava livido del colpo infernale che s'era infranto contro il destino che aveva scelto un'altra via per lui.

Non aveva desistito, camminando nel fumo, verso di lei…

Ad occhi chiusi…

L'aveva afferrata e stretta a sé, dopo ch'era caduta, colpita anche lei.

"E' morta..." – sussurrò l'amica mentre Carmilla prendeva a sgusciare dalla stretta interrogando l'altra con gli occhi.

"Che...".

"E' stata ammazzata...l'hanno trovata poche ore fa...sembra...".

Carmilla continuò a negare con la testa. Non era possibile che tutto avesse preso a correre così in fretta. La sua amica Marthe non c'era più e...

L'ondeggiare aveva preso a mutare consistenza e direzione.

Il vento aveva preso a soffiare più forte. Così si sarebbe detto per chi avesse osservato la scena da altra angolazione, che quelli che c'erano dentro, invece, non se n'erano accorti, la danza geometrica appariva ancora disordinata, senza la logica che invece vi poteva scorgere chi l'avesse osservata da altro punto di vista, da lontano.

La logica della paura che induce chiunque a tentare di salvarsi.

Spesso è necessario allontanarsi per veder meglio l'evolversi degli eventi.

Troppo vicino essi appaiono inutilmente confusi e di difficile interpretazione.

L'intravide, l'inevitabile presa d'atto della folla, poco prima riunita o confusamente mossa secondo percorsi privi di una direzione unica e certa dettati dall'inconscio istinto di ricercarsi e aggregarsi e poi dividersi di nuovo…

No, adesso la folla s'orientava ad allontanarsi e fare spazio e...

Il centro della piazzetta di stava svuotando.

Lo sguardo puntò in quella direzione, inevitabilmente attratto dal nuovo incedere, interrogandosi sulle ragioni del movimento strano ed anomalo, sottilmente isterico, come se la folla avesse preso a votarsi all'istinto della salvezza.

Qualcuno, forse impietosito, s'avvicinò frettolosamente tirando per il mantello la giovane.

Carmilla si voltò...

"Tua madre...i soldati...tua madre ha detto che i soldati vi stanno cercando...scappa...".

I suoni presero ad attutirsi, rimescolandosi, confondendosi...

"Cosa….i soldati…"– balbettò la giovane.

Fa specie che il filo invisibile, all'apparenza reciso, in realtà non si sia mai spezzato e semplicemente lì, proprio lì, decida di riannodare i destini...

 _Parlami Oscar..._

 _Rispondimi..._

André non aveva più una buona vista ma la vista d'un soldato è comunque avezza a scorgere altro che non sia soltanto il disarmonico ondeggiare di ombre in festa in una sera di fine estate.

Sollevò lo sguardo e scorse il moto geometrico e teso...

Prese a voltarsi osservando alla propria destra e poi ancora più a destra…

Guardò attorno a sé quasi compiendo un giro su sé stesso…

La folla s'apriva, svuotava lo spazio attorno a lui e a Carmilla.

André comprese che stava aaìccadendo ciò che più aveva temuto.

 _Oscar..._

L'ondeggiare della folla adesso era visibile e chiaro.

La mano destra continuò ad accarezzare il muso del cavallo.

Gli occhi erano laggiù e pareva che la richiesta muta di farsi riconoscere fosse stata ascoltata dagli ignari ascoltatori.

Laggiù, lo spazio si apriva, lentamente...

Tutti stavano osservando verso il centro della piazza che diveniva vuoto.

Tutti…

Che fossero sulla piazza o non esattamente lì.

Oscar non comprese subito.

Il respiro si fermò, quasi sospeso.

Il cuore batteva, eppure, impercettibilmente, s'era fatto disarmonico...

Le mani strette alle redini, la testa galleggiava in una dimensione sconosciuta, al confine tra la tetra realtà e l'istintivo desiderio di tornare a credere nella follia del sogno.

Le parole chiuse nella gola.

Che il pensiero aveva già preso a correre beffardo, mentre la mente combatteva perchè non poteva trascinare il corpo che pareva già da tempo arreso alla realtà ed alla logica dell'assenza di lui.

Eppure il pensiero si espandeva...

Aveva catturato, adesso, la vista, l'udito, il respiro, il cuore, i muscoli...

Tutto trascinato ed arso nel punto che gli occhi avevano preso a fissare…

La giovane, il capo scoperto, i capelli rossi agghindati da fiori.

Azzurri forse. Non aveva importanza.

Quella era Carmilla…

 _Dio..._

La folla si apre, i suoni si smorzano...

Voli radenti di rondini impazzite alla luce del tramonto…

Nuvole che scorrono silenziose, tinte d'amaranto...

 _Dio..._

Le pareva di vedere tutto adesso.

Laggiù...

Lo vedeva adesso, lontano da sé.

Laggiù...

Lo vedeva lontano ed era come lo aveva visto...

 _Mille volte..._

Accanto a sé.

E lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille….

Mille volte ancora…

Accanto a sé.

Il volto, il corpo, le spalle, la schiena...

Il profilo...

Anche se così lontani, li aveva visti accanto a sé talmente tante volte…

Mille volte.

Il respiro si fermò di colpo.

Le dita si chiusero sul manto caldo del cavallo.

Il nome scivolò tra le labbra, sussurrato, che nemmeno lei voleva accettare che il corpo, il proprio, si tradisse così, tradito dal corpo di quell'altro, chiunque esso fosse.

 _André…_

Pronunciò il nome, ascoltando il suono.

Non più sussurrato a sé stessa ma a lui, che lui era laggiù.

Lo mormorò piano, quasi un sacrilegio, se non fosse stato che dalla bocca usciva solo quel suono, quel nome, testimone di ciò che i sensi avevano intuito.

Solo quel nome continuò a ripetere mentre lo sguardo restava fisso.

Il rosso dei capelli le diceva che la giovane là in mezzo doveva essere Carmilla.

Accanto a lei la persona che l'accompagnava...

 _André…_

Il cuore si ferma e comanda e chiude la storia.

Oscar risalì a cavallo...

Il colpo alle reni...

"Che hai? Che..." - Alain non fece in tempo e le gridò dietro per comprendere...

"Vado giù, alla piazza!".

Il respiro spezzato...

"Oscar...".

Le redini trattenute...

Un altro ordine...

"Torna indietro e scendi anche tu...prova a raggiungere la piazza...quella giovane è laggiù!".

L'accenno a Carmilla, secco e arido.

Alain ricacciò gli occhi allo spiazzo. Anche a lui parve d'intravedere la ragazza, la chioma rossa...

Era più visibile adesso perchè...

Il dito puntato addosso...

Attorno, tutti s'erano fatti indietro.

Antoine Belleville le puntava il dito addosso.

"E' lei...Carmilla Caine...la figlia di Adeline Nivette...".

Il soldato Maurice Ermieé si ritrovò addosso gli occhi dei tre soldati che gli stavano intorno.

Il soldato Maurice Ermieé fissò la giovane che aveva preso a guardarlo, gli occhi sgranati, le mani giunte, strette...

Il respiro non c'era più.

Il soldato Maurice Ermieé annuì in silenzio, mentre l'altra s'irrigidiva incapace di muoversi.

La fata era lì, davanti a loro, non più creatura evanescente d'una notte di fine estate ma donna in carne ed ossa, buona per esser presa e…

Impercettibilmente, intorno a loro, le persone iniziarono a scostarsi.

La confusione di voci e corpi in movimento diminuì, i gesti presero a convogliarsi nell'univoca direzione d'allontanare il pericolo, mentre altri uomini invece si facevano strada avanzando, tirandosi dietro i cavalli.

Erano quattro.

Quattro soldati...

Uno di essi era giovane...

Carmilla lo riconobbe, era il soldatino che aveva incrociato quando lei e la madre avevano fatto fuggire André.

Antoine Belleville era in piedi accanto ai soldati.

Il dito puntato addosso a lei.

Carmilla lo riconobbe.

Lo spazio s'ampliò.

Non respirava...

Ben presto i muri delle case riemersero inghiottendo la visuale.

Dannate bouganville che chiudevano il respiro e la vista!

I vicoli erano stretti...

Fu costretta a scendere da cavallo. Tentò di tirarselo dietro, per farsi strada in mezzo alla ressa crescente di persone che camminavano per allontanarsi dalla piazza, confusamente.

Negli sguardi l'incertezza di quanto stesse accadendo, la rabbia che montava, non certo per una festa che stava per essere mandata a monte.

Stava accadendo qualcosa nella piazza...

Chi voleva vedere spingeva per entrarvi.

Chi non voleva vedere premeva per uscire...

 _André…_

Il muro di corpi prese ad infittirsi e a divenire più ostico della pietra.

Fu costretta a lasciare il cavallo, per infilarsi nei pertugi, stretta nel mantello, la mano all'elsa, trattenendo il respiro, come una forsennata per aprirsi un varco.

"Buonasera...Mademoiselle Carmilla..." – esordì uno dei tre in tono beffardo.

L'abbigliamento non era quello ufficiale.

Pastrani lunghi e scuri avvolgevano le figure degli sbirri, le mani guantate, i cappellacci sobri calcati in faccia...

I tre più anziani si tolsero il cappello che svolazzò in una mezza giravolta di cinico rispetto.

Scesero da cavallo e presero ad avanzare.

Tuttintorno la gente s'era fatta indietro e s'era ammutolita, incapace di reagire.

Il tramondo avanzava, le ombre s'allungavano.

André riconobbe i soldati.

Quello più giovane e altri tre, quelli che l'avevano picchiato per giorni, dentro la putrida cella.

Istintivamente fece un piccolo passo avanti, spingendo lievemente dietro di sé Carmilla.

Si disse, in un ultimo rigurgito di folle pianificazione, che non avrebbe più fatto in tempo ad avvertire il padre che la figlia era morta.

Gli accordi erano che l'attesa a Chartres sarebbe durata al massimo tre giorni. Poi, la persona che il generale aveva mandato sarebbe tornata indietro.

Tutto sarebbe finito. In qualche modo Jarjayes avrebbe compreso che altro era accaduto e che quel viaggio non avrebbe avuto più alcun senso.

La mente corse in avanti per poi tornare indietro.

 _Oscar…_

Lo sguardo dei quattro era soddifatto.

André si chiese se l'avessero già riconosciuto.

Sì, doveva essere così, visto lo sguardo dei due sbirri ch'era passato dall'iniziale sorpresa a quella del ghigno di vittoria. Il respiro s'innalzava, la soddisfazione prendeva a crescere tra le rughe del viso.

I vicoli presero ad allargarsi finalmente. E più s'ampliavano e più la gente pareva accalcarsi compatta, tanto che sulle prime pensò che prima o poi non sarebbe più riuscita ad avanzare di un passo e non sarebbe mai arrivata in tempo.

Trattenne il respiro, che così forse sarebbe diventata ancora più sfuggente e libera d'infilarsi negli spazi esigui e correre più veloce, anche se lei con tutta sé stessa era già arrivata dove gli occhi avevano già visto e dove il cuore aveva già compreso.

I sensi della mente erano allertati, tutti.

Ora doveva acquietare gli altri sensi, che quelli non erano facili da convincere, nel dubbio che ciò che aveva creduto di vedere fosse il beffardo risultato della disperazione, che l'aveva portata a vedere ciò che non c'era.

 _André…_

Non sapeva se credere a sé stessa, cedere all'istinto e a ciò che gridava il cuore, oppure ricacciare le sensazioni nel fondo dello stomaco, perché non l'annientassero, quando fosse arrivata laggiù e avesse scoperto di essersi sbagliata, beffata dal dubbio, dalla paura, dall'angoscia, da ciò che il cuore gridava da giorni, imprigionato nella solitudine, combattuto nel tentativo di dare un senso a ciò che era stato, a ciò che sarebbe stata la sua vita e a ciò che avrebbe fatto ora ch'era tornata ad essere sola.

 _André…_

Arrivare giù avrebbe significato mettere fine alla propria fuga e con essa alla propria esistenza.

Forse laggiù c'erano anche i soldati di Bouillé.

Non aveva importanza...

Ripetè il nome, di nuovo, ch'era lui a condurre i passi...

Ripetè il nome di nuovo...

 _André…_

 _André…_

 _André…_

Sul viso dei soldati si stampò un sorriso difficilmente descrivibile.

Nel ghigno era racchiusa la soddisfazione di poter placare la rabbia. Per giorni avevano perlustrato in lungo e in largo le campagne a cercare il prigioniero ch'era fuggito. Per giorni s'erano ritrovati a darsi degli idioti, nel dubbio che la governante c'entrasse in quella fuga.

Vedere assieme al prigioniero la figlia di Adeline Nivette risolveva il guaio e forniva le risposte e...

La rabbia prese a salire, che l'esser stati beffati da una dannata contadina non era onta che potesse passare sotto silenzio.

Il Conte d'Iversay doveva averci visto giusto se aveva detto loro di portargli la giovane figlia della governante e che della governante potevano invece far quello che volevano.

 _Peccato però! Ai nobili sempre la carne migliore e a loro quella d'una vecchia strega –_ l'avevano pensato davvero i tre soldatacci.

La rabbia montò ancora più furibonda…

L'espressione dei tre cambiò.

Il soldatino si fece un poco indietro...

Uno dei tre soldati allargò il mantello, la pistola estratta piano…

La mente si mantenne fissa al punto nel quale aveva individuato la ragazza e la persona che era con lei, anche se le case e i giardini avevano ormai ingoiato la visuale e la gente s'era infittita al punto da impedire di fare un passo.

Tutto sottratto allo sguardo, il cuore accelerò di nuovo, quasi impazzito, quasi a spaccarsi, intuendo che a breve l'immagine sarebbe riapparsa di nuovo e solo i corpi della gente l'avrebbero separata dalle figure immaginate, che se quelle non ci fossero state più o non le avesse ritrovate, ecco allora davvero il cuore sarebbe finito in frantumi...

La sequenza veloce d'immagini avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in una visione del nulla, dell'assenza e del vuoto…

Dio, se fosse accaduto di nuovo…

Sarebbe morta…

Il cuore batteva...

Voleva, doveva credere in ciò che gridava il cuore e la testa.

Il cuore…

Si fermò, quasi, incapace di continuare a battere, sospeso e trafitto da due colpi, secchi e terribili, che risuonarono nel silenzio irreale della sera di fine estate.

Due colpi…

Il primo e poi il secondo…

Uno di seguito all'altro.

Urla, grida, imprecazioni, nuovo trambusto...

Il caos riprese ad insinuarsi nei gesti disperati della gente che tornava a muoversi, di nuovo, a scappare terrorizzata.

La gola si chiuse, la testa smise di pensare, perché nemmeno i pensieri avevano più la forza di sostenere la coscienza, i muscoli trafitti, molli, incapaci di restare saldi e condurla nella direzione prefissata.

Pregò, invocando il nome, dentro di sé, dilaniata dai suoni che rimbombavano nel cuore e nella mente, nonostante il silenzio fosse ripiombato sulla piazza.

Trattenne quasi il respiro fino a quando non riuscì a scorgere di nuovo la luce che inondava il piazzale.

Gli occhi vi penetrarono avidi d'immagini, scorrendo alla gente che si ritirava, mentre lei premeva per cacciarsi dentro, oltre la ressa, oltre la disperazione che l'avvolgeva e spezzava il passo.

Di nuovo grida, urla, imprecazioni…

Un ultimo passo, forzò il passo, quasi gridando...

Gli occhi, il corpo, la mente, i sensi, tutti, scorsero allo spiazzo aperto...

 _Dove..._

 _Sei..._

Gli occhi, i sensi, tutti, scorsero la giovane, in mezzo alla piazza e l'uomo ch'era con lei.

Tutti e due erano in piedi in mezzo alla piazza, erano vivi.

Li vide…

Prima col cuore che con gli occhi…

Pochi passi in avanti mentre tutti attorno erano fermi, immobili.

Gli occhi si puntarono su di lei, l'unica che avanzava, mentre tutti erano pietrificati.

 _Gli spari…da dove venivano allora?_

 _Dove sei?_

 _Dove...sei…_

Gli occhi spaziarono realizzando che a terra c'era un corpo...

Pareva un giovane uomo. Una chiazza scura, lucida s'allargava lentamente da sotto.

Attorno, la gente era ammutolita.

Due spari...

Quattro soldati...

Oscar ne contò quattro. Uno era ancora a cavallo. Gli parve molto giovane.

Continuò a scorrere attorno a sé, nella compattezza della folla trovò solo visi sconvolti, attoniti, bocche incapaci di gridare, imprecare...

Qualche bastone stretto tra le dita, anche qualche pietra...

I soldatini giocavano al gatto con il topo. Volevano prendere il fuggiasco e al tempo stesso esibire una prova di forza a futura memoria di tutti quelli che avessero mai voluto ribellarsi. Si consideravano superiori al servizio d'un nobile generale dell'esercito, circondati da bifolchi contadini senza capacità, su cui avrebbero senz'altro avuto la meglio. Ecco, quelli erano proprio soldati degni della boria del loro ufficiale.

Così, nella foga, neppure s'erano accorti che la rabbia aveva preso a montare, prendendo a ribollire, inducendo la gente a raccogliere tutto quanto potesse essere utile a sfogarla, la rabbia...

C'era da chiedersi se dovesse aversi più timore di soldati ignoranti o di bifolchi inferociti…

Una mano tra i capelli...

 _Dio..._

Gli occhi tornarono alle due figure.

Nulla aveva più importanza.

Avanzò, di nuovo, un passo alla volta, sollevando gli occhi, andando oltre le due figure.

Vide i soldati che, a loro volta, avevano alzato lo sguardo…

Tornò alle le spalle dell'uomo...

Scorse la mano della giovane ch'era stretta a quella dell'altro.

Ascoltò il silenzio immobile. Avrebbe voluto correre e toccarlo, così che lui si voltasse e potesse vederla, che lo sapeva che era lui...

Un altro passo, l'inevitabile mutamento d'espressione dei soldati…

L'avevano vista. La riconobbero.

L'espressione baldanzosa di quelli, sicuri e già certi che null'altro avrebbe interferito con i loro piani...

Avevano appena dato sfoggio del loro potere.

Avevano ammazzato a sangue freddo quell'Antone Belleville, che li aveva condotti fin lì e che adesso non serviva più a nulla. D'Iversay era stato chiaro. Occorreva ristabilire l'ordine ed il ruolo di potere in mezzo ai bifolchi.

L'espressione mutò. I tre si bloccarono oltrepassando con gli occhi i bersagli principali.

Carmilla e André immobili continuarono a fissare i tre davanti a loro.

La tempesta corre e trascina ciò che trova nel suo cammino e rovescia la propria furia addosso a chi ha la malaugurata sorte di trovarcisi in mezzo.

Gli occhi si sgranarono reciprocamente.

 _Sei tu..._

 _André?_

André osservò i tre avanti a sé. S'accorse dell'impercettibile mutamento d'attenzione, come se la tempesta avesse cambiato direzione e adesso ci si dovesse guardare da essa alle spalle.

Sì, intuì che qualcosa stava accadendo dietro di sé. C'era qualcun altro…

Non si mosse.

Forse era un altro soldato.

No, la circostanza non concordava con l'immobilità di quelli avanti a sé, che avevano appena ucciso quel giovane, quello che Carmilla aveva visto spiare fuori dalla finestra della sua casa.

Così a sangue freddo...

E adesso s'erano bloccati e lo sguardo lasciava intendere che qualcosa oltre loro stava accadendo.

Se realmente ci fosse stato un altro soldato, i tre davanti non avrebbero esitato ad avanzare.

No, s'erano fermati…

Allora non poteva che essere altro, un ostacolo…

Non comprendeva...

Il cuore continuò a battere, quasi sarebbe uscito dalla gola.

La mano stretta a quella di Carmilla.

Nelle orecchie ancora il frastuono dei colpi così vicini a loro e poi le urla e la disperazione per la giustizia sommaria e terribile.

Rammentò, per un istante, il corpo di lei, stretto tra le braccia, trascinato via dal fuoco dei cecchini della Bastiglia. Il corpo ferito, straziato…

 _Dio…_

 _Tra poco toccherà a te…_

 _Oscar…_

Sussurrò il nome come a chiderle d'esser lì, ad attenderlo, ad accoglierlo, a perdonarlo di non aver fatto in tempo a salvarla, ancora, ancora una volta. E doveva perdonarlo se non era stato capace neppure di salvare sé stesso, che così lei avrebbe voluto.

Ascoltò, di nuovo…

Nel caos della disperazione, ascoltò di nuovo.

Sentì i passi alle spalle e s'irrigidì socchiudendo gli occhi, attendendo l'ennesimo colpo.

Sentì i passi…

Passi leggeri…

Passi che nella mente aveva ascoltato mille volte.

Strinse le dita come stesse stringendo lei…

 _Mille volte..._

Ascoltò, ancora…

Li aveva già ascoltati quei passi.

Dentro di sé la certezza d'averli già sentiti…

Conosceva la persona che si stava avvicinando…

Non riusciva nemmeno a vederla.

Trattenne il respiro.

Il sibilo della lama d'una spada estratta dal fodero…

Il suono liscio, sottile, deciso…

Il suono impercettibile a sovrastare il mormorio sommesso della folla, tra paura e stupore e rabbia e disperazione per lo spettacolo terribile, inutile sfoggio di potere che doveva consumarsi lì, davanti agli occhi della gente, perchè fosse certo che tutti avessero compreso.

Il cuore batteva impazzito e lui avrebbe voluto fermarlo per raccogliere i pensieri e muoversi e...

Alle sue spalle, alle sue spalle c'era qualcuno….

Non aveva paura…

Perché?

 _Ascoltarsi..._

 _Mille volte..._

Abbassò lo sguardo verso destra, il suono giungeva da lì, come se chi avanzava intuisse che lì lui avrebbe potuto percepire e vedere e sussurrare...

 _Ascoltarsi..._

 _Mille volte..._

Vide la punta della lama ferma, accanto a sé, la luce scivolava e rifletteva l'aura residua.

Cercò di capire chi fosse colui che impugnava la spada.

La percorse allora con lo sguardo fin dove potè farlo, incerto.

Fu preceduto…

Suono articolato, il proprio nome...

"André…".

Il suono del proprio nome, impercettibile...

Il respiro fermo, il corpo immobile, lo sguardo avanti a sé.

Il suono riecheggiava nella testa. Non era il suo nome e quel suono, non erano quelli che colpivano e annichilivano.

Era la voce...

 _Ascoltarsi..._

 _Mille volte..._

Il cuore si fermò e la mente tentò di riprodurre la voce che aveva appena udito, ch'essa esisteva nella mente.

Mille volte l'aveva udita...

Mille volte il proprio nome era stato su quelle labbra, su quella bocca.

Mille volte il proprio nome era stato pronunciato da lei.

Pensò di non aver udito bene...

Che fosse la percezione della fine ad alimentare il deriderio di tornare a quella voce...

Come fosse stata lei a chiamarlo.

 _Che strani scherzi gioca il destino…_ – pensò tra sé, immobile, a riascoltare il suono che gli pareva uscito dalla testa.

 _Forse…_

Ascoltò…

Di nuovo.

Non quella voce…

Non quel suono.

Ascoltò e sentì.

Il respiro impercettibile e leggero…

La presenza, aura di calore, che giunge al cuore prima che alla mente.

La vide, riflessa nello stupore dei tre soldati che aveva di fronte e che si erano fermati e osservavano oltre lui, quasi avessero visto un fantasma.

Riuscì a pronunciare il nome come in sogno, che il suono pareva bestemmia capace di precipitare di nuovo nella voragine e al tempo stesso benedizione capace di spezzare l'incubo vissuto da settimane.

Il suo nome…

Solo il suo nome per chiedere a lei, solo a lei, di rispondere…

"Oscar…".

 _Ascoltarsi..._

 _Mille volte..._

"André…sono qui…"

Nell'istante che sembrò infinito, nel tempo che ora avrebbe ripreso il suo corso, la risposta arrivò, sussurrata, in mezzo alla folla.

La voce tornò ad essere vera, reale e non più semplice ricordo della mente.

La voce ferma, serena...

Tremava forse, che tutti e due erano vivi.

Erano vivi ed erano vicini.

Di nuovo l'uno accanto all'altra.

Fu un istante.

Oscar allungò la mano sinistra. Sfiorò quella di André che la sentì allora e capì che era lei.

La sua Oscar.

Tutto ciò che importava.

L'istante in cui si ritrovarono e capirono di essere di nuovo insieme.

Una sola anima…

Una sola mente…

Una sola essenza…

Alle spalle di André, dietro di lui...

Entrambi volsero lo sguardo ai soldati, davanti a loro.

L'iniziale smarrimento...

Quelli si consultarono rapidamente con gli occhi.

Convennero che quella che si trovavano di fronte fosse la persona ch'era stato loro ordinato di cercare, quella specie di fantasma che aveva assalito il generale, in casa sua, che non poteva essere che un fantasma visto che tutti credevano fosse morta, bruciata nel rogo della corte di Rue de La Forge.

Il soldato disertore ed il suo comandante...

C'era da non crederci che quelli fossero stati sempre lì a Limours, per tutto quel tempo.

Ne convennero che non si poteva restare nascosti in un paese come quello, se non con l'aiuto degli abitanti.

Una di loro stava proprio lì...

L'altra...

L'altra arrivò alle spalle e prese a gridare come una matta e un soldato si limitò a fare un passo indietro, a tirar fuori la frusta e ad arrestare la corsa disarmonica ed isterica di Adeline Nivette. Il colpo scivolò nell'aria, incidendo la donna che cacciò un grido e rimase immobile, pietrificata, mentre il vociare della gente attorno si sollevava di nuovo, confuso, atterrito.

Adeline arretrò cadendo a terra, il viso coperto dalle mani, il sangue sulla faccia, i vestiti...

Carmilla tentò di raggiungerla, André la trattenne per la mano - "No...".

La tenne dietro di sé, mantenendo lo sguardo ai soldati.

Dopo l'iniziale smarrimento, ritrovata la consueta baldanza, che scovare in un sol colpo il soldato disertore ed il suo comandante non era cosa da poco, adesso c'era solo da comprendere quale sarebbe stato il sistema più conveniente per accontentare il generale e quel pazzo di d'Iversay.

"Eri qui che t'eri nascosta..." – esordì uno dei tre - "Vuol dire che finiremo il lavoro che abbiamo iniziato a Parigi…il generale sarà contento quando gli diremo che vi abbiamo trovato e vi abbiamo ammazzato entrambi...".

Silenzio...

"Non ne sarei così sicura!".

Un altro passo, uno solo.

Oscar avanzò ancora di un passo alla destra di André.

Lentamente….

André voltò il capo e la vide.

Il profilo asciutto, lo sguardo severo e teso, i capelli sciolti sulle spalle...

La vide, accanto a sé.

Era lì, accanto...

Il viso si voltò a sua volta, verso di lui, incrociando lo sguardo.

Lo vide, lo riconobbe, mentre i muscoli s'irrigidivano e le mani si stringevano all'elsa e la mascella si contraeva...

Il filo era teso di nuovo tra loro...

L'unico acceno di stupore...

L'aspetto così diverso da come lo ricordava. Per un istante l'interrogò con gli occhi...

Mille domande...

 _Dove sei stato? Che ti è accaduto? Cos'hai fatto al viso?_

Non c'era tempo, nè per fare domande, nè per avere risposte.

Poco dietro Carmilla potè vederla, anche lei.

Pur non avendola mai vista comprese chi fosse e nell'istante la mano strinse ancora più forte quella di André mentre il sangue aveva preso a fluire come impazzito e il corpo fremeva, imprigionato nell'immobilità ora non più imposta ma voluta.

Combatteva Carmilla...

Un istante prima, gli occhi atterriti dall'immagine della madre a terra, nel crescente mormorio terrorizzato della gente...

L'istinto di correre da lei.

E l'istante dopo...

Vide avanzare quella donna che le passò accanto, lo sguardo concentrato, le braccia morbidamente tese ad impugnare la spada.

Percepì l'istinto al combattimento, come quello di un animale che deve proteggere i propri simili.

La vide.

I lunghi capelli morbidi, sciolti sulle spalle, brillanti al chiarore delle fiaccole e degli ultimi raggi del tramonto...

Gli occhi avevano individuato l'obiettivo e parevano aver già compreso i punti deboli.

Scintilla che scocca e non vorrebbe ma deve perchè così è stata addestrata...

 _L'hai trovato, solo di questo t'importa..._

 _Non vorresti combattere, eppure devi. Non puoi dimenticare chi sei né perché sei arrivata fino a questo punto…_

 _Non puoi sottrarti..._

 _Non adesso..._

Lì, esattamente lì, nel centro del fluire rabbioso delle forze contrapposte, intuì l'assurdità di quanto accadeva, mentre il corpo pareva cadere giù nella voragine della stanchezza, nel desiderio d'arrendersi e...

D'istinto tutto si mosse esattamente al contrario.

Prese ad avanzare piano mentre la folla iniziò ad ondeggiare, pervasa dal fremere della ribellione, aprendosi…

Due varchi stretti…

Le forze si riequilibrarono in un istante mentre i soldati osservarono serrarsi quattro figure avanti a sè, che loro erano tre, perchè il soldatino Ermieé Maurice s'era tirato indietro ed era finito chissà dove.

Le spade sibilarono disponendosi in debita formazione...

Una donna e tre uomini avanti a loro.

Uno molto giovane, lo riconobbero...

Era il figlio della governante Adeline Nivette...

L'altro...

André scorse il compagno d'armi, gli occhi sgranati di quello che, d'un tratto, parevano aver perso l'antica velatura scanzonata, come del resto era accaduto a tutti loro, dopo le giornate del tredici e del quattordici luglio.

"Alain...".

L'altro lo fissò qualche istante. Muto, incredulo, sconvolto…

Non ci credeva che André fosse vivo. L'aveva desiderato anche lui…

Anche se, adesso…

Voragine s'aprì nelle viscere, travolte dal destino ch'evidentemente s'era divertito abbastanza e adesso s'era stancato. I pezzi tornavano tutti ognuno al proprio posto.

Lo stupore misto al sollievo.

La domanda tranciò i sensi…

Che sarebbe accaduto adesso…

Uu sorriso sorriso accennato, la faccia sconvolta, che pure si doveva restare sugli altri, quelli davanti che non parevano intenzionati a cedere.

"Renoir...stai indietro..." – sibilò André vedendo che il giovane aveva estratto la daga corta – "E' troppo pericoloso per te...stai accanto a tua sorella...".

"Non sono degni nemmeno d'esser chiamati cani questi dannati!" – digrignò il ragazzo che pareva sul punto di piangere.

Nell'immobilità prese a pensare…

Non erano i tre soldati davanti a sé ad impensierirla.

Rammentava che si era parlato di dieci soldati. Allora gli altri dovevano essere lì in mezzo, c'era d'aspettarsi che sarebbero saltati fuori al momento opportuno.

Allora occorreva stare fermi e sfidarli quei dannati ad uscire...

Uno di quelli davanti prese l'iniziativa.

La peggiore, che sollevò il braccio teso, la pistola impugnata contro quelli che aveva davanti a sé. Di nuovo in mano al destino…

Alain sobbalzò ricordando...

Di nuovo una pistola puntata contro, la propria vita inscindibilmente legata a quella dei compagni accanto, appesa alla decisione del folle che avrebbe scelto, in base a chissà quali folli ragionamenti.

Decise di farsi avanti.

Afferrò con forza il braccio di Carmilla e se la tirò indietro per sottrarla al tiro. Il fluire dei gesti si riverberò ad André che fece altrettanto con il giovane Renoir.

I tre disertori, due Soldati della Guardia assieme al loro Comandante si serrarono chiudendosi davanti ai due giorvani ribelli. Troppo inesperti...

Il fluire istintivo s'ampliò, impercettibilmente...

Il braccio del soldato sollevò l'arma, le dita premettero sul grilletto esitando un istante…

L'istante necessario alle mani del popolo di alzarsi e prendere la mira.

Il primo a gridare la propria rabbia fu proprio Horace Garrat.

Il primo a tirargli una pietra addosso al dannato...

La folata di vento s'amplificò e ad essa si unirono altre correnti...

Una gragnuola di sassi piombò in mezzo alla piazza, la mira dell'arma spianata disturbata e poi definitivamente distolta dalle pietre che presero in pieno il soldato, il colpo esploso e perduto nell'aria, mentre il corpo dell'uomo si contraeva e lo sguardo s'atterriva.

Altre pietre, altri bastoni, tutto quanto s'aveva a portata di mano…

Tutto rovesciato addosso ai tre…

Il vortice della tempesta prese a sollevarsi disordinatamente.

Il gioco del gatto col topo continuava, solo che adesso i topi erano più dei gatti.

Stanati dalla reazione isterica della gente, gli altri soldati, quelli ch'erano in mezzo alla folla, tentarono di soccorrere i compari nel mezzo della piazza.

Altra discutibile mossa che così i dannati si resero visibili, non accorgendosi che in silenzio la folla aveva preso ad armarsi, come poteva, con quello che aveva.

Persino le mele nuove, dure e succose, divennero armi temibili, da scagliare addosso…

Era il momento di sollevarsi e ribellarsi.

Così fece la folla, com'era necessario, com'era stata addestrata. I soldati si ritrovarono a parare pietre, bastoni, sassi, tegole, ferri di cavallo, incapaci di proteggersi, d'indietreggiare il necessario per contrattaccare, circondati dai visi scuri degli uomini del villaggio, irriconoscibili, furiosi. Potevano anche essere in dieci lì nel mezzo ma in mezzo a decine e decine di persone, furiose e fuori di sé, diventava difficile stabilire un fronte, un confine, un margine.

Tutto prese a confondersi a mescolarsi a...

André riconobbe il soldato, uno di quelli ch'era dentro la cella, lo stesso ch'era stato là fuori, alla corte…

S'era fatto subito strada quello, che il bersaglio l'aveva individuato.

"Oscar…".

La chiamò André…

No, lei stava là, quell'altro addosso e lei a mantenere la distanza per non essere colpita, a controllare i movimenti mentre le forze si esaurivano velocemente.

André intuì il respiro veloce e faticoso di lei.

La vide rallentare impercettibilmente, imbrigliando l'energia dei muscoli.

Quasi si fermò.

In quell'istante comprese che l'aveva ritrovata e che nulla era cambiato.

Si stupì d'aver pensato che una speranza ci sarebbe stata e che no, quel respiro affannato non era da lei, quell'incedere apparentemente indeciso non era da lei.

Nulla era cambiato.

Dio, l'aveva ritrovata e l'avrebbe persa, anche se non lì, non...

Si ritrovò impietrito dall'asserzione, quasi lama che squarcia la carne…

La tenne stretta, almeno solo con lo sguardo, mentre schivava un dannato fendente d'un dannato soldato che s'era fatto contro di lui.

Tentò di restare su quello e di difendersi.

Il cuore moriva che se l'avesse persa di nuovo…

Intravide Alain poco lontano, impegnato in uno scambio intenso…

Le sussurrò di fare presto che lei l'avrebbe saputo come chiudere quel dannato scontro in un istante…

Sussultò, il montante incise la lama del soldato che mollò la presa. Quello gridò…

André non fece in tempo a piegare la volontà dell'altro che il soldato disarmato era già stato ingoiato dalla folla…

Si voltò, la vide di nuovo, poco lontano.

Corse con gli occhi ad Alain, anche lui aveva avuto la meglio…

Se ci fossero stati altri soldati…

Un passo verso di lei…

Doveva tornare lì, accanto a lei, non poteva accettare più alcuna distanza tra loro.

La vide, sussultò di nuovo…

Non l'aveva mai vista combattere a quel modo, che il soldato credette d'avere spazio per agire liberamente e aver ragione dell'avversaria.

André lo vide attaccare con tutta la forza, dirigendo il peso del corpo verso di lei.

André pensò che il cuore si sarebbe fermato.

Lei era ferma…

Attese, attese fino all'ultimo. Fino a che l'avversario e la sua spada arrivarono quasi a lambirla e nell'istante si scansò andando a trovarsi alla sinistra del soldato, quasi addosso al capannello di gente che soffiava e ringhiava in attesa di calare sulla preda ferita.

Quello si ritrovò scoperto, indifeso…

Spostare repentinamente il peso del corpo di nuovo, senza nemmeno aver concluso la corsa a seguire l'inutile attacco…

Se ci fosse riuscito per l'avversaria sarebbe stata la fine.

Quello lo comprese, troppo tardi, che anche lei lo sapeva bene e allora gli fu addosso sferrando l'unico colpo necessario ad abbattere l'avversario, percorso al fianco dalla punta della lama, che squarciò la stoffa e la pelle, incidendo la carne, sollevando il boato della folla che fremeva.

Il grido lancinante percorse la piazza inghiottendo lo schianto metallico dell'arma a terra, risucchiata prontamente dalle mani di quelli intorno che afferrarono la lama, prenendola ad agitarla in aria in segno di vittoria.

Fa specie che la tempesta all'improvviso cambi direzione e prenda a gonfiarsi e ad innalzarsi là dove prima c'era l'inetta calma dell'attesa, trascinando con sè tutto quanto incontra.

La furia dei soldati s'era trasferita agli occhi della gente che non attese altro che d'inghiottire l'ennesimo corpo ferito, come branco selvaggio che finalmente può avere ragione della preda trafitta.

La folla prese ad incitarsi...

Al mormorio sordo che aveva accompagnato i gesti feroci dei soldati s'erano sostituite grida più forti e minacciose, che incitavano a farla finita con i tirapiedi del tiranno…

 _A morte…_

André tentò di tenere lo sguardo sull'uomo…

Quellò provò a difendersi strattonato, indietreggiando per sfuggire al marasma…

Furioso, venne accerchiato, avvolto, inghiottito dalle braccia, dai pugni, dai bastoni che secchi tagliavano l'aria piombando addosso, le grida impazzite della gente sormontavano quelle del disgraziato, i passi e le pietre schiantate a terra confuse con i suoni secchi del legno contro le ossa.

Altri grumi di persone s'accalcarono attorno ai soldati disarmati individuati e scoperti tra la folla.

Altri spari...

Pochi...

I soldati potevano anche essere dieci ma la folla adesso era inferocita, furiosa, senza controllo...

La tempesta prese a rovesciarsi addosso…

Si sentì afferrata per un braccio e trascinata e inghiottita mentre avrebbe voluto gridare e chiamarlo e dirgli che non voleva lasciarlo...

La presa era feroce e Carmilla tentò d'aggrapparsi a quelli che avanzavano verso la piazza ma non ci riuscì. Puntò i piedi ad un certo punto e s'attaccò al muro della casa, nel vicolo dov'era stata trascinata, perchè quello si fermasse.

Gli occhi si sgranarono di fronte all'altro. Il soldato ch'era di guardia, quella notte, il giovane che lei aveva tentato maldestramente di sedurre. Quello era riuscito a trascinarla fuori dal marasma.

"Che volete?" – digrignò la giovane chiudendosi il mantello addosso.

"Mademoiselle...là in mezzo...sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso per voi..." – balbettò Ermieé Maurice.

"Nessuno vi ha chiesto di aiutarmi!" – sibilò impaurita, le lacrime imprigionate in gola.

Le parole uscirono grevi, Carmilla fece per rialzarsi e riprendere la via della piazza ma lo sguardo si sollevò alla vista di un'altra persona che le si parava davanti, incombente e massiccio, più vecchio del soldato che l'aveva tirata fuori dalla piazza.

"Chi...".

Non fece in tempo a chiedere, né Maurice Ermieé a protestare.

Carmilla ebbe solo il tempo di scorgere la mano dell'uomo sollevarsi ed abbattersi su di lei. Il buio ed in esso le grida del soldatino giovane che forse aveva tentato una debole difesa.

Il gioco del gatto con il topo era ricominciato. I topi erano tanti ma al gatto ne interessava uno solo, e così aveva deciso di portarselo via come gli era stato ordinato.

Gli altri prima o poi sarebbero venuti a riprenderselo.

Follia pura…

Furia…

Un passo, André fece in tempo ad afferrarla per un braccio tirandola a sé e trascinandola indietro...

L'intenso incedere dei muscoli dell'uno dentro l'altra.

Stavolta lei riconobbe il sentore della forza di lui e si lasciò inghiottire dall'abbraccio, mentre la folla inferocita accerchiava i soldati disarmat, quelli che non erano riusciti a sottrarsi.

I corpi scomparvero alla vista e gli occhi si sgranarono di fronte alla furia che prese il sopravvento...

Lo sapevano tutti e due di cosa era capace la folla inferocita...

Che si fosse a Parigi oppure in un piccolo paese di campagna.

Il respiro s'infranse sull'altro...

Breve contatto, fugace, silenzioso, quasi rubato, inciso nella pelle, riemerso dal passato mentre tutto correva intorno.

Osservarsi e riconoscersi che le mani corsero al viso per sentirlo e tutto attorno infuriava di nuovo il vento della tempesta.

La vita cambiava idea di nuovo o forse non l'aveva mai cambiata.

Nessuna parola, nessun sussurro...

André si permise d'appoggiare la fronte sulla fronte di lei, chiudendo il viso nelle mani e lei assaggiò di nuovo l'esser chiusa in esse, racchiusa nella vita di lui che quella era la sua vita da sempre.

Tutto correva e la tempesta infuriava adesso...

Altri occhi si frapposero...

Horace Garrat s'era fatto strada a gomitate, una pezza premuta in testa per tamponare il sangue che scivolava sul viso, rigando lo stupore.

"Dov'è Adeline...l'avete vista?".

Tutto intorno ruotava un vortice di rabbiosa follia.

Riemersero le immagini della furia dei paesani, all'apparenza miti e remissivi e codardi...

L'immagine...

 _Dio..._

Un soldato, doveva essere un soldato quello che alcuni avevano issato su...

Dio, sul pennone che reggeva le ghirlande della festa, ch'erano state tirare giù ed al loro posto c'era il corpo ch'era issato tra grida e sputi.

"Dov'è Adeline?" – piagnucolò l'oste mentre Alain s'avvicinò e così pure il giovane Renoir Caine.

"Non trovo Carmilla...non trovo nemmeno lei!".

André s'irrigidì andando con lo sguardo al giovane.

"Era qui, dietro di me...".

"Non la trovo...mia madre...non trovo più nessuno!".

Il giovane tirò su col naso passandosi una mano sulla fronte.

S'era fatto buio e gli occhi presero a riempirsi di fiaccole che ondeggiavano vagando per la piazza e le orecchie del vociare stridulo e dannato della gente che non pareva soddisfatta.

Grida di rabbia, ad incitarsi che quello non era abbastanza e che averne ammazzati sei o sette di cani non era abbastanza e che si doveva andare fino in fondo, perchè adesso le armi c'erano...

Si doveva farla finita, andare alla residenza del tiranno, tirarlo fuori dalla sua casa così come s'era stabilito e di farlo subito perché tutti i limiti s'erano oltrepassati.

Prima che il tiranno serrasse i ranghi…

 _Dio..._

Gli occhi corsero all'immagine del giovane soldato, Ermieé Maurice, una maschera di sangue, trascinato a terra, legato per i piedi, e chi poteva sfogava la rabbia lanciando sassi, pietre, ogni cosa si trovasse tra le mani.

 _No!_

Andrè scattò in avanti, seguito da Alain...

"Fermatevi! Che fate?!".

Tentò di strapparlo dalle mani degli aguzzini e quelli sollevarono gli occhi prendendo a fissarlo di sbieco. Tutto s'era trasfigurato, tutto s'era ammantato della follia della vendetta.

André non indietreggiò chinandosi sul giovane.

"Vattene!" – gli gridarono quelli alzando i bastoni.

Alain si mise in mezzo anche lui e quelli lo riconobbero.

"Monsieur...".

"Non è così che deve finire!" – gli ringhiò contro, nella mente le atroci vendette che s'erano consumate nella follia delle rivolte di Parigi.

E' così dunque, è questo che accade nella mente di chi per anni è vissuto nella schiavitù della sopraffazione: tutto s'offusca, tutto viene trascinato via, il senso della giustizia, il rispetto...

Non c'è più pietà...

"E' così che accade..." – sussurrò Oscar avvicinandosi.

Pareva saperlo già lei, che così si trasfigurava l'animo umano quando capisce che può vendicarsi e riprendersi l'onore ed il rispetto calpestati da secoli.

Non c'è follia più assurda...

Ma così accade...

Il soldato respirava a fatica...

André si chinò su di lui e l'altro s'aggrappò al mantello.

Poche parole sussurrate...

"L'hanno portata via...quella ragazza...l'hanno portata...via...".

"Cosa...Carmilla...".

L'ultimo respiro...

"Ci ho provato a portarla in salvo...quelli hanno l'ordine di portarla a casa di Bouillé...quell'uomo...d'Iversay...d'Iversay…ha detto a Morfort di prenderla…".

 _D'Iversay…_

Sussultò la mente.

Corse, risucchiata indietro con un balzo che tolse il respiro.

Oscar rammentò quel nome…

La follia del padre di trovare un marito alla figlia ribelle che aveva deciso di lasciare la Guardia Reale, ossessionato dall'idea che lei non fosse all'altezza del comando che le era stato affidato, terrorizzato dal dubbio che Parigi avrebbe potuto inghiottire la figlia.

Sulla scrivania dell'ufficio era stata recapitata la lista di quelli che avrebbero preso parte al ballo dato in suo onore dal Generale Bouillè.

L'aveva letta, aveva scorso i nomi dei pretendenti.

Il Conte D'Iversay era uno di quelli.

Aveva sorriso leggendo il nome, un uomo noto per arroganza e desiderio di potere e di ricchezza, un libertino d'infima categoria…

Un amico di Bouillé, che in nome di chissà quale patto scellerato suo padre aveva dovuto inghiottire.

Se si fosse sposata subito Bouillé non avrebbe dovuto mettere in scena la farsa d'un demone pazzo che poi tanto farsa non s'era dimostrata.

Oscar alzò gli occhi correndo a quelli dell'oste.

"Temo che le abbiano loro..." – sussurrò.

Garrat cadde a terra, Renoir cacciò un grido indietreggiando, trattenuto solo dalla corporatura massiccia di Alain.

La folla intorno inveiva e ondeggiava…

A terra i corpi di sei soldati.

Solo a uno di loro, il più giovane, era stata risparmiata la vita.

235


	16. Rivolta corre

_**Rivolta corre...**_

 _30 agosto 1789, Limours, notte..._

"Signori adesso sapete cosa accade quando la gente si arrabbia!".

Quattro soldati, solo quattro, erano rientrati accaldati e furiosi, i volti sbiancati, che avevano fatto appena in tempo a tirar sui cavalli quelle due dannate streghe e per poco non ci avevano rimesso la pelle, perchè qualcuno li aveva riconosciuti, là in mezzo alla folla.

Chi se lo sarebbe aspettato che bifolchi di campagna si sarebbero messi a cercare spie del generale in mezzo alla gente arrivata per la festa!

Così quelli erano scappati, in quattro appunto, che degli altri sei non s'era saputo più nulla.

Non erano neppure riusciti a vedere che stesse accadendo in mezzo alla piazza ma c'era da scommetterci che i compari fossero là, in mezzo alla piazza.

Via giù per il sentiero che riportava alla residenza di Bouillé.

Il generale asserragliato nella sua stanza. Parigi era pericolosa, ma anche Limours non era divenuta da meno. La notizia che la gente s'era ribellata e non ci aveva visto più e aveva preso a sassate i soldati, ingoiati, spariti in mezzo alla folla, era stata riportata dagli scampati che si erano presentati con la faccia rossa per la corsa e bianca per la paura.

Inevitabile fosse accaduto. Prima la giovane Marthe Rolandié rapita e sgozzata e fatta ritrovare in un fosso, poi Antoine Belleville freddato lì, nella piazza…

Adeline Nivette presa a frustate.

Inevitabile che la gente avesse deciso di ribellarsi.

I soldati avevano eseguito gli ordini. Ordini che avevano un senso ed una logica, non erano solo azioni fini a sé stesse ma provocazioni necessarie.

Morfort ch'era tra quelli rimase impassibile. Gli altri fissarono basiti il Conte d'Iversay che s'atteggiava a grande condottiero ma quelli l'avevano capito che l'altro non aveva forse neppure affrontato un duello in tutta la sua vita.

Giocava a fare il condottiero, sul presupposto d'aver a che fare con un centinaio di bifolchi senza nessuna arte della guerra da spendere contro un avversario che si riteneva al contrario abile e preparato.

Chissà che gli passava per la testa al conte, che camminava su e giù per la stanza mentre osservava il corpo sfatto della vecchia governante accasciato a terra.

La donna era svenuta, il volto coperto di sangue, il respiro lento.

Il nobile pareva soddisfatto ma non capiva…

Non capiva ciò che invece i soldatacci avevano già intuito.

La casa era difesa da poco più di una ventina di uomini. Senz'armi, dato che quelle che il generale teneva in serbo per chissà quali battaglie, non c'erano più, non si sapeva bene chi le aveva prese, non si sapeva ancora dove si trovassero.

Forse uno dei colpevoli era proprio lì, a terra…

Un secchio d'acqua fredda tirato addosso...

Adeline tossì contorcendosi.

Le streghe si bruciano in piazza. E se non c'è una piazza vera, poco male, basta una catasta di legna bell'asciutta!

I soldati si guardarono di sbieco. Se quel dannato nobile non l'aveva fatto apposta poco ci mancava.

Sì, c'era da pensare che davvero ci avesse ragionato su a soffiare sul fuoco che covava, dopo anni di angherie, sotto la cenere in cui stavano invischiati quei dannati contadini.

Solo che a giocare con il fuoco...

Il fuoco lasciato incustodito può anche sfuggire…

"Monsieur...che...facciamo?".

Horace Garrat s'attaccò al braccio di Alain.

Attorno la gente aveva dimenticato la festa e i gruppi si aggregavano disordinatamente.

Il fuoco aveva preso a bruciare.

Comparvero le armi, qualcuno s'era fiondato nel bosco ed era corso a recuperare ciò che stava nel capanno.

"Si faranno ammazzare tutti!" – sentenziò Alain greve – "Dobbiamo fermarli...".

Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra mentre gli occhi avevano preso a scorrere alla piazza che si stava svuotando e i vicoli parevano enormi voragini scure in cui s'infilava la gente che spariva con il proprio carico di rabbia sulle spalle e nelle viscere.

"Non puoi..." – convenne Oscar avvicinandosi ad Alain – "Ora non più! E' troppo tardi...questa gente è stata provocata fino all'inverosimile...speravo anch'io di farla desistere…possiamo solo...andare fino in fondo…se li aiuteremo…".

Un istante…

Il desiderio della vendetta non era sopito…

Un istante…

André ascoltò la voce di lei, in essa, nel tono confidenziale, l'abbandono dell'antico legame soldato comandante, la distanza frantumata, la barriera abbattuta…

Non era solo quello…

La visione d'un altro legame più fondo, intenso…

Un istante…

 _Quando era accaduto?_

Il tempo aveva continuato a scorrere nonostante loro fossero rimasti lontani, seppur sorprendentemente così vicini.

 _Oscar era viva…_

 _Era riuscita a salvarsi dal rogo di Rue de La Forge. Era stata Limours?_

 _Dov'era stata lì per tutto que tempo?_

Un istante…

No, non aveva importanza…

Il punto era ch'erano vissuti lontani. Un tempo vissuto, loro due divisi, lei vicino ad Alain.

Le dita strette, le unghie nei palmi…

Non c'era tempo.

"Possiamo arrivare prima di loro!" - insistette André – "Possiamo provare ad entrare, cercare Carmilla...quel soldato ha detto che l'hanno portata via...dobbiamo trovarla! Anche Adeline...anche lei...".

Un istante…

Nonostante tutto Oscar si sorprese.

Ascoltò la voce di André, l'angoscia, la vicinanza ad altri che non erano lei.

Aveva un senso.

Quella donna aveva detto che il prigioniero del generale era stato ucciso. Quel prigioniero era André.

Quel prigioniero in realtà non era morto, la governante l'aveva fatto fuggire, l'aveva nascosto, gli aveva salvato la vita. Lei e la figlia si erano presi cure di André.

Era André il famigerato fidanzato di Carmilla.

Era giusto ed inevitabile che André fosse in pena.

 _André ti credeva morta…_

 _Come tu credevi morto lui…_

 _Hanno finto tutti che lui fosse il fidanzato di quella giovane…_

 _Una copertura…_

 _Come te…_

 _Tu sei passata per l'amante di Alain…_

 _E poi…_

 _Perché non potrebbe essere accaduto lo stesso ad André?_

Oscar si ritrovò a vagare nell'assenza di lui, nel tempo non vissuto assieme ma che lui aveva vissuto con altri.

Avrebbe voluto sapere, subito, ma non c'era tempo.

"E' pericoloso..." – sibilò Alain.

"Andremo assieme…" – propose André.

D'istinto, nonostante stesse fissando Alain, André si fece ancora più vicino ad Oscar, nelle viscere l'urgenza di toccarla, averla addosso, colmare il tempo ch'era scorso ma che non era stato vissuto, assieme.

Le mani si sfiorarono impercettibilmente.

Lei si voltò, negli occhi la nuova sfida.

Una sfida comune ed al tempo stesso una sfida tra di loro, solo loro, come un tempo.

Solo che adesso c'era l'assenza lunga, struggente, dilaniante.

E lei non poteva credere che dopo averlo appena ritrovato si sarebbe dovuta separare di nuovo da lui.

"Non ti lascio andare...non da solo..." – disse lei piano, voce ferma.

La disperazione risuonava, dentro, eco terribile della solitudine indotta dall'idea di essersi persi.

Gli si fece accanto: "Verrò anch'io..." – insistette.

Silenzio...

"Conosco abbastanza bene la casa...meglio di tutti voi..." – un sorriso lieve, morbido, per convincere André, forse no, per convincere entrambi.

"Temo sia proprio questo che vuole quell'uomo..." – sibilò André – "Vuole..avere…te…".

Riemersero le domande sferzate tra i calci e i pugni alle costole, inferti nel buio della cella, sale sulle ferite, tutte le ferite, soprattutto su quella più densa e profonda, imputridita alle parole che gli avevano rivelato che lei era morta.

André ricordò e si spinse contro di lei che lo fissò, in segno di sfida, eppure sembrava quasi che avrebbe voluto baciarlo lì.

Le labbra s'accostarono, le guance si sfiorarono...

Sottile corse la chiosa...

"Là dentro..." – proseguì lei - "Ci andremo…assieme…lui mi vuole là…e mi avrà là dentro…".

André era vivo…

Il desiderio di vendetta anche…

Ancor più di prima.

André l'afferrò per un braccio, lo strinse, e lei sorrise piano, mentre la voragine s'apriva nello stomaco e le dita fremevano.

Il filo era teso fino allo spasimo e vibrava adesso, regalando l'intenso incedere del desiderio che risaliva dal fondo delle viscere.

Oscar si permise di restare nello sguardo, riconoscendone l'espressione, i lineamenti, la luce intatta e limpida dell'iride. Vi lesse la paura, quella indotta dalla lontananza, quella scavata dalle parole del generale, prodigo dei particolari con cui doveva aveva infierito su di lui, convincendolo che lei davvero fosse morta nel rogo di Rue de La Forge.

André non poteva sapere che lei era riuscita a raggiungere Bouillé e che quella notte il generale dopo averle detto che André era morto, le aveva spiegato che prima di morire André aveva appreso che lei era morta.

Lei era vissuta così…

Non c'era tempo, non in quel momento, per nessun'altra spiegazione.

Gliel'avrebbe detto…

E avrebbe voluto chiedere dove diavolo le avesse recuperate quelle lenti.

Non aveva saputo più nulla di lui, solo ch'era stato catturato a Parigi…

Non aveva importanza.

Non c'era tempo. Di nuovo non ce n'era e tutto correva.

Oscar si permise solo di nutrirsi del calore, del respiro, d'istinto appoggiò la mano sul torace, ascoltando il battito del cuore che riconobbe.

Socchiuse gli occhi ascoltando il suono, eco dell'abbraccio da cui era stata racchiusa la notte di luglio in cui tutto aveva preso vita e lei s'era ritrovata la propria vita nelle mani di lui.

Solo un istante...

Solo lì, così, accanto a lui, le parve che tutto il dolore e la disperazione fossero spazzati via e che nulla fosse accaduto, se non che la rivolta correva di nuovo, accanto a loro, lambendo la vita e le coscienze.

Le parve inspiegabilmente stanco André, mentre lui non potè fare altro che annuire, tirando un respiro più fondo.

Non sarebbe mai riuscito a farle cambiare idea.

Il sangue tornava a scorrere nelle vene, che pareva fosse rimasto fermo per tutto quel tempo, in attesa che si ritrovassero.

"Alain, dovresti…devi restare con questa gente..." – spiegò Oscar la voce bassa, lo sguardo severo – "Li hai addestrati...a te daranno ascolto...non devono avvicinarsi troppo...preparate delle barricate prima di provare ad entrare così sarà più difficle essere colpiti...".

Un altro particolare…

André sussultò. Dunque il furto delle armi aveva avuto origine in un piano ideato o condiviso comunque con Alain, chissà forse addirittura con Oscar.

Anche Alain sussultò, stranito. Istintivamente avrebbe voluto aprir bocca, gridare, dire che…

Che diavolo avrebbe potuto dire, ammettere, chiedere?

André era vivo…

Dio, era felice Alain, davvero…

In un unico istante…

L'amico ritrovato e l'amore perduto per sempre. Tutto in un istante.

Un altro istante…

Aveva sognato per un solo istante, quello d'un bacio rubato alla disperazione.

"Mi sembra di averlo già sentito questo discorso!" – chiosò lui calandosi un cappellaccio in testa.

"Guidali dal lato anteriore dell'edificio...due salve…iniziate così…" – concluse lei prendendo ad avviarsi verso la strada che usciva dalla piazza.

Un altro ordine secco...

Si sorrisero entrambi, intendendosi...

André scorse lo scambio, un istante, ancora più effimero.

Quel sorriso…

In esso vide riversato tutto il tempo trascorso lontani, l'uno dall'altra. Intuì la sottile simbiosi, una sorta di legame che non aveva mai percepito prima d'allora, correre tra gli sguardi di lei e dell'amico.

Alain...

Il dubbio che la lontananza avesse rinsaldato un legame fondato sul rispetto, che s'era espanso fino a divenire altro.

Un altro respiro fondo che non era proprio il momento di perdersi dietro a fantasmi ed assurdità del genere.

 _Rivolta corre..._

Corre al passo deciso dei contadini e dei ciabattini e dei fornai e dei falegnami e dei fabbri e delle massaie e di tutti quelli che marciavano adesso verso il palazzo.

 _Costruire barricate..._

 _Raccogliere armi..._

 _Raffreddare gli animi incendiati..._

 _Due salve contro la facciata dell'edificio..._

Alain s'infilò in mezzo alla gente ficcandosi a capofitto nel gruppo più folto che s'era messo alla testa della folla.

Le mani chiuse, la bocca serrata…

André era vivo. Non riusciva a pensare a nulla se non che André era vivo e lui...

Che diavolo sarebbe accaduto adesso?

 _Ti sei avvicinato troppo..._

 _Nemmeno due ore prima le hai detto che l'amavi ed il suo silenzio ti era corso addosso come un brivido, il più dolce ed inebriante che avresti mai potuto ascoltare._

 _Persino il silenzio, sulle sue labbra, ti aveva toccato e fatto sperare..._

 _Nessuna reazione..._

 _Lei non ti aveva ricacciato indietro._

Un istante...

Alain sollevò gli occhi e s'accorse che non riusciva a scorgere la testa del gruppo.

 _Dio, ma quanti sono?_

Le fiaccole accese, le grida, la rabbia mescolata alla polvere asciutta del sentiero.

Si sentì tirare per il mantello. Si ritrovò addosso gli occhi di Renoir...

"Chi è tutta questa gente?" – chiese Alain stravolto. Non gli pareva fossero solo quelli di Limours.

"Sono dei villaggi vicini!".

"Ma...quanti..." – tentò di contare ma era buio e gli occhi si sgranarono che l'altro forse lo poteva comprendere quanti erano di Limours e quanti no.

"Saremo un migliaio..." – rispose greve Renoir.

"Un migliaio?".

Il fuoco aveva preso a bruciare…

Si tramutava in incendio…

"Forse milleduecento persone…questa gente è arrivata a Limours per la festa ma lo sanno tutti qui attorno che succede nel nostro villaggio, perchè poi in quelli vicini non è molto diverso. So che ci sono state molte rivolte negli ultimi tempi...la gente è stanca d'essere oppressa e derubata di ciò che serve per vivere...ma i signori che abitano nei paesi credono che tutto sia di loro proprietà, terre e persone e...".

"E così la gente dei villaggi s'è ribellata!" – intervenne Alain, l'animo squarciato dall'ennesima ribellione di fronte ad oppressioni ch'erano sempre le stesse, ovunque.

"Sissignore...prima hanno chiesto di parlare con i signori...volevano solo parlare..." – spiegò Renoir.

Alain se l'immaginò che dialoghi nel senso stretto del termine sarebbero stati alquanto improbabili tra bifolchi di campagna e signori abituati a centellinare le parole solo per contare il denaro delle tasse e spedire in cella quelli che non le versavano.

Se l'immaginò...

"In alcuni villaggi la gente è entrata nei palazzi e ha bruciato tutto...le pergamente dove c'erano indicate le terre possedute...hanno portato via tutto ciò che trovavano..." – concluse Renoir, occhi lucidi e sgranati – "Dobbiamo trovare mia sorella e mia madre...se sono là dentro...".

"Le troveremo..." – concluse Alain allungando il passo per raggiungere la testa del gruppo che marciava verso il palazzo.

La corda stretta graffiava la pelle.

L'occhio sinistro era gonfio. Da quello non ci vedeva più, mentre in ginocchio, la faccia quasi a terra, Adeline Nivette ascoltava la testa ronzare per il dolore, il cuore battere troppo forte, che ancora un poco le sarebbe uscito dalla gola. Non comprendeva, sentiva male dappertutto.

Gli occhi si sollevarono intuendo la presenza del padrone, lo sguardo disgustato verso la vita di menzogne con cui l'aveva sempre raggirato.

Alle spalle i due soldati...

"Sei l'essere più spregevole che io abbia mai conosciuto!" – esordì il generale abbasandosi per farsi vedere meglio.

Iniziava la recita...

Il padrone potente, ferito nell'orgoglio, procedeva ad emettere la propria sentenza di condanna, senza alcun difensore, inappellabile, verso la povera governante ignorante che s'era permessa di raggirarlo per tutto quel tempo.

Adeline Nivette avrebbe saputo cosa dire, al termine di quel discorsetto...

Non aveva paura del generale, non ne aveva mai avuta, se non nella misura in cui...

"Sei un'ingrata! Ho dato un lavoro a tuo marito e poi a te e a tuo figlio! Ti ho tenuto nella mia casa per tutti questi anni e tu mi hai ingannato! Tua figlia…non ha dieci anni…e poi...".

Bouillé afferrò il viso dell'altra stringendo il collo: "Hai fatto fuggire il mio prigioniero! Mi avevi detto che non c'entravi nulla e invece sei stata tu! Strega! Che tu sia maldetta!".

Strinse ancora Bouillé: "Ce l'avevi tu vero il mio prigioniero? Tu e i tuoi figli…tu e quella gentaglia che abita questo dannato paese!? E ce le hai tu le mie armi vero?! Tu sei entrata e le hai portate via! Chi te lo ha detto ch'erano nella mia casa? Quella donna!? Me lo ricordo sai che quella è stata nella mia casa…tanto tempo fa…è stata lei allora a dirti dov'erano le armi!? Anche lei è ancora a Limours?!".

Riconstruzione confusa ma ineccepibile. Più parlava e più la rabbia montava che un simile scenario a pensarci davvero avrebbe fatto piegare in due dalle risate chiunque avesse avuto l'ardire di organizzarlo e ancora di più tutti quelli che avesse compreso che Bouillé e i suoi sgherri non erano stati capaci di smascherarlo.

"Dannata!".

I soldati dietro si strinsero nelle spalle mugugnando imprecazioni.

Morfort nel dannato marasma s'era attenuto all'ordine di cercare la governante e sua figlia e lui quell'ordine l'aveva eseguito. Forse c'era anche il prigioniero, forse c'era anche il fantasma là in mezzo…

I sei compari erano stati inghiottiti dalla folla, avevano fatto una brutta fine, Morfort ne era certo Lui, no, lui la pelle la voleva riportare a casa e così se n'era andato…

Adeline Nivette avrebbe ancora potuto salvarsi…

Intuì che André non era stato riconosciuto, non da quelli ch'erano lì.

Però…

No, per Adeline Nivette il discorso finiva lì. Non aveva senso tradire sé stessa proprio adesso, tanto quelli l'avrebbero ammazzata comunque.

Sollevò un poco la testa, quel tanto che bastò per sputare in faccia al generale.

Quella era la sua risposta. Non era necessario spiegare in altro modo il disprezzo verso la finta carità del tiranno che s'era tolto le sue soddisfazioni e che se le era meritate tutte le dannate menzogne, che sua figlia quelli non l'avrebbero avuta mai.

Non ci vedeva bene Adeline Nivette…

Un occhio era gonfio e l'altro incrostato di sangue…

D'Iversay ghignò divertito. Attese un istante osservando il generale scaraventare via la vecchia Adeline Nivette, il corpo ricadde poco lontano, un tonfo, il respiro spezzato, un gemito rauco emesso nonostante l'orgoglio.

La faccia a terra…

Fu la volta di d'Iversay di chinarsi su di lei.

L'afferrò per i capelli.

"Generale se permettete sarò io ad occuparmi di offrire a questa gente uno spettacolo esemplare...".

Il respiro arrancava, Adeline udì i passi del generale che s'allontanavano.

Gemette di nuovo mentre il conte la tirava su, per i capelli, e voltava il corpo di peso...

Non ci vedeva bene Adeline ma comprese. Il tono dell'altro inequivocabile…

Gli occhi si posarono poco più in là.

"Vedete madame...".

L'altra sussultò, gli occhi forzati ad aprirsi, mettere a fuoco, individuare…

"Carmilla..." – Adeline respirò il nome della figlia, un filo di voce. Prese a dimenarsi per liberarsi, alla vista del corpo della figlia, a terra, poco lontano.

"Ecco…" – proseguì d'Iversay – "Come immaginavo c'è qualcuno che vi sta a cuore...".

Tirò ancora il conte fino a che Adeline Nivette si ritrovò in piedi barcollando.

Una spinta all'indietro e la donna cadde di nuovo ai piedi dei soldati.

"Sapete madame...negli ultimi mesi mi sono dedicato ad una lettura interessante che avrei piacere di mettere in pratica proprio con voi...avete mai sentito parlare del poeta Dante Alighieri?".

Un respiro più fondo mentre d'Iversay ordinava con un cenno di ritirare su la donna.

Quella tentò di forzare la presa con uno strattone.

"Che stupida!" – sentenziò il conte – "Messer Dante aveva ideato un'esemplare punizione per ogni peccato...mi permetto modestamente d'immaginare che una cuoca eccellente come voi gradirà terminare i suoi giorni attraverso l'elemento che predilige...l'elemento capace di trasformare tutto…".

"Che tu sia dannato!" – gridò l'altra tirando come una forsennata – "Lascia stare mia figlia!".

D'Iversay negò con la testa.

Sorrise avvicinandosi e chiedendosi come fosse possibile che una donna che non avrebbe potuto nuocere più a nessuno avesse ancora l'ardire di dettare ordinare ad altri. Un altro cenno della mano e i due soldati presero ad uscire dalla porta mentre il conte si avvicinò alla giovane, tirandola su di peso.

"Incantevole…".

La corsa forsennata giù per il sentiero.

Conosceva quella strada, per assurdo, meglio immersa nel buio che non alla luce del giorno.

Nel silenzio solo i cenni repentini sulla direzione più opportuna.

Quella che li portò poco lontano dal palazzo, le luci delle finestre s'intuivano tra i rami degli alberi, più spogli di quando lei era stata lì l'ultima volta.

Si fermarono nel bosco che costeggiava il palazzo.

Rimbombava nel cuore la bolla soffocante che le aveva stretto la gola quando Alain l'aveva trascinata fuori di lì, la notte in cui aveva raggiunto il generale e quello le aveva detto che André era morto. Schegge taglienti come vetro avevano inciso la carne, per giorni e giorni…

Sempre la stessa visione, il prigioniero portato lì da Parigi, picchiato a sangue, ammazzato, il corpo bruciato..

L'istinto di toccarlo di nuovo, per sentire ch'era vivo...

 _Dio..._

Solo un istante…

"André aspetta…" – sussurrò Oscar – "Aspetta...posso andare da sola…".

Trattenerlo lì, ancora un poco, mentre il vento soffiava leggero scostando i capelli.

"Non pensarlo nemmeno...non ti lascio andare da sola...non...non avrebbe senso...".

Nella testa l'antica promessa impigliata nella constatazione dolorosa del tempo, il loro tempo, che aveva ripreso a correre.

S'erano ritrovati. Tanto bastava e tanto non sarebbe bastato mai.

Il sorriso sereno...

No, non bastava.

"Aspetta..." – nuovo. Oscar allungò la mano afferrando quella di André.

Lo tirò un poco che lui era già teso ad entrare, muto, al pensiero di dove fossero finite le donne che l'avevano salvato.

"Aspetta..." - ripetè di nuovo.

Andrè si voltò: "Devo provare ad entrare...".

"André io…non posso rischiare la tua vita un'altra volta...non posso…".

"No...quelle persone mi hanno salvato...se non si fossero opposte alla mia volontà di farla finita...".

"Cosa? Tu...".

"Mi hanno tirato fuori loro dalla cella...mi hanno salvato e se non l'avessero fatto io adesso non sarei qui con te...devo loro la vita...".

"Ho capito...perchè...perchè hai detto che volevi…".

"Farla finita?! E' inutile! Non ha senso parlare di questo..." - la voce s'era indurita, il corpo s'era irrigidito - "Credevo di averti perduto per sempre...".

Sì, Oscar l'intuì che quella poteva essere una ragione valida, perchè per lei era stato lo stesso.

"Il generale mi disse ch'eri morto..." – sussurrò lei, le mani alla faccia, per guardarlo, per fargli compendere.

"Cosa?".

"A Parigi…avevo compreso che forse Bouillé poteva sapere dov'eri. Sono arrivata fin qui…sono entrata in questa casa…Bouillé mi ha detto che eri morto, che ti aveva fatto ammazzare perché non avevi detto nulla su di me e su mio padre…".

"Voleva sapere…".

"Aspetta! Mi ha rivelato che prima di morire ti aveva detto che anche io ero morta…e che avevi la mia stessa espressione...quando te lo diceva…".

"Hai creduto che io fossi morto…e…".

"Ch'eri morto sapendo che anch'io lo ero…non potevo credere che tu fossi morto e…che quelli ti avessero fatto credere d'essere riusciti ad ammazzarmi nel rogo della corte...allora…ecco…so cos'hai provato…".

La campagna intorno s'era ammutolita, silenziosamente adagiata su ronzii d'insetti notturni, lamenti di rapaci, crepitare di foglie secche.

André la guardò, in un istante intuì la voragine che s'era chiusa addosso ad entrambi.

Non seppe che dire…

"Oscar...non è accaduto...noi siamo...".

Non erano morti…

Però avevano creduto che l'altro lo fosse…

Le mani di lei s'appoggiarono alle spalle spingendolo indietro, poco, che il corpo si adagiò al tronco dell'albero, mentre i passi si posarono morbidi sulla coltre frantumata di foglie asciutte e morte.

Le dita corsero alle dita intrecciandosi e stringendosi ad esse mentre gli occhi si chiusero un poco e la bocca corse alla bocca scivolando piano sulle labbra, chiudendosi piano su di esse, innalzando il contatto, insistendo, ghermendo sempre di più, in profondità l'essenza di lui...

Le dita rimasero avvinghiate alle dita e sfiorarono di nuovo la corteccia ruvida...

Come allora...

Si spinse ancora di più su di lui, nel tempo effimero ed interminabile che doveva colmare la lunga assenza ed il vuoto, per restituire il corpo di lui ai sensi, tutti.

Per restituirsi l'uno all'altra…

Il corpo s'appoggiò al corpo imprimendosi in ogni lembo, tendendosi a cercarlo per averlo, addosso.

Le bocche s'aprirono muovendosi intensamente l'una sull'altra, innalzando il sentore della pelle, mentre attorno tutto s'era spento ed il buio era sceso a chiudere ogni contatto con la realtà.

La pece nera gettata alla rinfusa assieme all'olio sulla legna asciutta, raccolta ai piedi dello strano altare...

Le streghe si bruciano in piazza.

Una era lì adesso, vecchia e sfatta, gli occhi rovesciati, la bocca bianca, schiumante di terrore, mentre la luce s'animava ai suoi piedi e lei, uno straccio imbevuto di chissà cosa cacciato in bocca, non aveva più voce per gridare, per maledire le anime nere che ballavano immobili davanti alla vista, ad inneggiare al rogo che s'innalzava.

La vista compromessa dal fumo grigio che prendeva a salire verso l'alto, il calore che lambiva i piedi...

Adeline Nivette cercò disperatamente la figlia, tra i volti lividi dei soldati...

La vide, stretta tra le mani dell'uomo che aveva appena ordinato l'esecuzione della sentenza sommaria. Tentò di gridare ma il fumo mozzò il respiro.

Poco più su intravide alla finestra gli spettatori del macabro rituale. Tra di essi quello ch'era stato il suo padrone si riprendeva la scena rubata dalla vecchia governante Adeline Nivette.

"Signori...avete fatto un buon lavoro!" – ghignò il d'Iversay trascinandosi dietro la giovane.

Quelli lo guardarono muti, negli occhi brillavano le fiamme che prendevano ad animarsi, sollecitate dalla brezza fresca della notte.

Gli occhi s'innalzarono, il grido soffocato, la falce di luna attendeva, lassù, altrettanto muta.

Attendeva che l'esecuzione avesse termine...

Nel silenzio, i passi s'imposero sulla coltre di foglie secche, innalzando il respiro...

La bocca nella bocca...

Nell'istante le dita si slacciarono e le braccia si chiusero abbracciando il corpo leggero e magro di lei.

Nell'istante le salve rimbombarono, spezzando il silenzio, i respiri, l'istinto di cedere a sé stessi.

André si scosse e la strinse ancora di più a sè, affondando il viso nella spalla, mentre i suoni si gonfiavano poco lontano, raggiungendoli ed imponendo di staccarsi.

Il respiro ingoiato e teso...

"Dobbiamo andare..." – disse lui piano senza tornare allo sguardo di lei. L'afferrò per la mano...

Il bagliore del rogo raggiunse gli occhi e gelò il sangue mentre s'avvicinavano dapprima cautamente. La scena non aveva alcun senso, se non richiamare alla mente l'altra immagine, la corte sprangata, serrata con la gente chiusa dentro, topi in trappola.

L'odore secco della pece...

Le fiamme avevano preso a salire...

Attorno non c'era nessuno.

Il diversivo delle cannonate inferte alla facciata del palazzo aveva sortito l'effetto di richiamare tutti altrove.

D'altra parte come avrebbe potuto scampare alla morte quella ch'era legata lì all'altare che doveva portare in trionfo il potere dei potenti, quelli che s'arrogavano il diritto d'ergersi a re e giudici ed esecutori della condanna per il tradimento?

"Dio...no...".

André rimase impietrito. Scorse la fisionomia conosciuta della donna che l'aveva salvato.

"Adeline...".

Si buttò contro la catasta che aveva preso a bruciare...

"Andrè!" – Oscar tentò di fermarlo e prese a correre con gli occhi lì intorno per accertarsi che non fosse una trappola. Dalle fiamme spuntano i demoni…

Lo sapeva già.

Afferrò un bastone, lasciato lì per spingere la legna più a fondo e cacciarla sotto i piedi della povera donna. Si avventarono tutti e due sulle fiamme scomponendo velocemente la catasta...

"Devo trovare Carmilla!" – gridò lui mentre intravedeva la faccia di Adeline, bollente e lucida, le vesti nere attaccate dalle fiamme.

"Vado io! Conosco la casa!" – digrignò lei rialzandosi in piedi.

"Oscar...".

Separarsi, di nuovo, peso immane da scacciare dal cuore: "Vado io! Tu sei più forte e riuscirai a toglierla da qui...aspetta gli altri e poi...".

Uno sguardo rapido.

Oscar comprese che per André quella gente era diventata importante. Loro gli avevano consentito di sopravvivere, non solo aiutandolo a fuggire dalla cella, ma colmando l'immensa solitudine della voragine che s'era aperta al pensiero d'essersi persi per sempre.

Lo comprese in quell'istante, che per lei era stato lo stesso.

Alain l'aveva tenuta a sé, per tutto quel tempo, quasi a custodire il corpo e l'anima, perchè essi fossero riconsegnati a chi appartenevano, a loro stessi.

E all'altro…

S'infilò in casa, lo sguardo spianato ai corridoi malamente illuminati, la spada puntata in avanti, la pistola nella sinistra, i passi cauti, il cuore impazzito.

Un'altra salva...

Il palazzo tremò e la polvere annebbiò un poco la vista.

I topi erano tanti là fuori e il gatto s'era fiondato su di loro e adesso la via era libera...

I gatti sanno essere così stupidi alle volte.

E quelle case erano tutte uguali...

"Non perdere la testa Oscar..." – mormorò a voce bassa – "Non essere impaziente...se un poco hai imparato a conoscere questa gente...".

Un pertugio nella parete accolse il corpo mentre alle spalle i passi risuonavano nella sua direzione.

S'appiattì nel buio.

Doveva seguire i rumori. Osservare con gli occhi non sarebbe servito a nulla...

Dio, pareva l'avesse imparato che la vista può essere inutile e fuorviante...

L'aveva compreso che André era così che si muoveva.

Ascoltò. La porta si spalancò, intuì il nome di Bouillé. Quello era lì, nella stanza accanto...

Il tiranno era lì. La concitazione delle voci riportava il resoconto di quanto stava accadendo all'esterno del palazzo.

Una folla enorme...

"Non lasciateli entrare!" – la voce roca e spietata dell'uomo – "Dove diavolo è finito d'Iversay!?".

Un ruggito, il pugno sbattuto sul tavolo…

Il sangue si gelò. Oscar s'appiattì all'udire il nome gridato dall'altro.

D'Iversay…

Di nuovo, lo stesso nome, sibilato dal soldatino, sulla piazza.

Di nuovo il fugace ricordo della dannata lista, sul tavolo del suo ufficio, a Parigi.

Era trascorso più di un anno.

Vergati sopra una quarantina di nobili d'alto lignaggio, qualcuno forse più spiantato di altri che avrebbero preso parte al ballo organizzato in suo onore perché lei potesse scegliersi un marito.

Espediente ideato da suo padre per sottrarla all'incarico di Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia ed evitare che lei si facesse ammazzare a Parigi.

Espediente escogitato da Bouillé per togliersi più bellamente lei dai piedi e rimetterla al suo posto, che lei era una donna…

C'erano i nomi del Maggiore Girodel e quello del Conte Jouslard d'Iversay su quella lista.

Rammentò che la curiosità non l'aveva ghermita, s'era solo permessa di correre con la mente ai pochi appigli raccolti negli ultimi tempi in cui aveva frequentato la Reggia di Versailles.

D'Iversay era su quella lista perchè conoscente e confidente di Bouillé.

Uomo infido, arrivista, interessato a collezionare amanti altolocate, per ficcarsi nel letto di queste e lasciarsi viziare dalle ricchezze altrui.

Un parassita, di quelli raffinati però...

Se quello si trovava davvero lì, in quel momento…

Oscar ascoltò di nuovo. Nessun altro rimore…

I due soldati uscirono tirandosi dietro la porta e correndo via...

Trenta soldati...

Sei se li era ingoiati la folla nella piazza di Limours...

Ne restavano ventiquattro…

Troppi!

Tentò di ricordare ancora, altri particolari, altri frammenti riemergevano dalla lontana vita di corte.

La luce calda e splendente filtrava dalle ampie finestre, scissa e riverberata, mille scintille replicate all'infinito dagli specchi che correvano lungo la parete opposta.

Lo sguardo distrattamente gettato fuori ai giardini, ortensie e rose e dalie gonfie di rugiada.

La mente annoiata dalle solite chiacchere di palazzo, tesa spasmodicamente a chiedere aria pulita.

Un gruppetto di dame camminava a passetti piccolissimi, come imponeva la moda del tempo, così che l'ondeggiare lieve degli ampi vestiti le facesse apparire quasi sospese in aria, mentre il pavimento di marmo tirato a specchio raddoppiava a rovescio le tonalità dell'abbigliamento...

Discorsi percepiti suo malgrado…

" _La contessa de Brionne era disgustata! L'aveva presentato ad una sua cara amica e quello..."._

 _Il tono della voce s'era abbassato..._

" _E quello le ha sedotto la figlia e l'ha rovinata per sempre!"._

" _La Contessa de Brionne è stata un'ingenua! Il Conte d'Iversay...lo sanno tutti che non disdegna di giacere con donne giovanissime..."._

 _Una risatina soffocata..._

Rammentò d'aver fatto appello al proprio sangue freddo...

" _E giovanissimi!"._

Lì, nell'enorme sala grondante miseria, aveva sentito la nausea crescere nello stomaco. A certe pratiche doveva esserci abituata ma no la nausea le saliva sempre allo stomaco.

S'era allontanata...

Il nome d'Iversay aveva avuto pregio di galleggiare nella mente per pochi attimi, giusto quelli di convenire con sé stessa che c'era poco da stupirsi e da gridare allo scandalo.

L'amica della Contessa di Brionne ci aveva quasi rimesso il cuore, perchè quella ci aveva sperato che d'Iversay accettasse di sposare la figlia rovinata, portando così il titolo nel proprio casato.

Lo scandalo non era consistito quindi nell'aver rovinato la figlia.

Oscar l'aveva intuito. Che la madre gliel'aveva offerta su un piatto d'argento in cambio del blasone, ma d'Iversay non s'era scomposto più di tanto.

Adducendo la morte di chissà quale parente era sparito per mesi, di fatto lasciando a bocca asciutta la povera madre della figliola rovinata per sempre.

Quello era d'Iversay...

E quella era la rispettabile aristocrazia francese.

Tentò di rimettere assieme i frammenti della dannata storia: la giovane scomparsa poche ore prima, la disperazione dei paesani. Nella piazza s'era saputo che quella era stata trovata morta, sgozzata, in un fosso, poco lontano...

E poi quell'altra, la figlia della governante, Carmilla...

Era sulla piazza ma poi era sparita e il giovane soldato era solo riuscito a sussurrare il nome, che allora era certo che i suoi compagni l'avessero portata lì, in quella casa, per un unico motivo.

Se il Conte d'Iversay era in quella casa, per trovare Carmilla doveva trovare d'Iversay. Dove fosse stato lui avrebbe ritrovato lei.

Per il momento non avrebbe avuto l'onore di incontrare nuovamente Bouillé.

Riprese a camminare piano, salendo le scale.

 _Maman…_

La folla impazzita aveva preso ad avanzare.

Alain aveva eseguito gli ordini e s'era sincerato che la gente l'avesse compreso di non tentare d'entrare a testa bassa dentro l'edificio, rischiando di farsi ammazzare.

Aveva lasciato Horace Garrat e altri uomini a coordinare l'offensiva.

Le colubrine erano calde e bollivano mentre i paesani ci armeggiavano attorno, gesti cauti, impacciati e disarmonici.

Il pensiero corse ai compagni.

Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto avere le spalle coperte dal buon Voltaire...

E quanto avrebbe voluto scaricare la tensione tirando una manata sulla schiena larga di Romanov.

Strinse i pugni e prese a correre per raggiungere il retro del palazzo.

Doveva ritrovarla...

Lei...

E quella giovane...

Il volto dei compagni d'improvviso si dissolse per lasciare posto a quello della giovane fata, ninfa del bosco che l'aveva rivoltato per benino, rivoltandogli contro la sua spocchia verso la capacità delle donne di sapersi difendere e prendere decisioni ed avere coraggio.

L'uomo che Adeline Nivette e Carmilla Caine avevano nascosto e protetto per tutto quel tempo era André.

Dio...

 _Andrè è salvo grazie a quelle due._

 _André, che aveva avuto questioni con Bouillé…_

 _André, con cui Carmilla avrebbe voluto fuggire e sposarsi…_

 _André sapeva che Oscar era morta…_

Alain corse e si ritrovò alle calcagna il giovane Renoir.

"Torna indietro! E' pericoloso!" – gli gridò.

"Qualche colpo lo so tirare anch'io!" – ribattè l'altro agitando la daga in aria.

"Dannazione!" – imprecò Alain.

 _Allora era André il pazzo che aveva tentato d'insegnare ai quei due bifolchi troppo giovani ad usare la spada!_

 _Il fidanzato..._

 _Carmilla l'aveva apostrofato così._

Alain s'impietrì.

Quella era sincera quando parlava di André, le brillava lo sguardo…

Alain perse un battito.

 _Che diavolo è accaduto tra quei due?_

 _Strideva che quella fosse stata solo una messinscena, una copertura…_

Rammentò la foga della giovane nel difendere il misterioso fidanzato che aveva avuto dei guai con il Generale Bouillé e che per questo doveva restare nascosto. L'ardore che infuocava lo sguardo.

Quasi, quasi s'era ingelosito pure lui d'una tale foga…

 _Dio…_

Se lo disse in quel momento. Alain s'era ritrovato ad essere geloso di André senza nemmeno sapere ch'era davvero lui.

Un calcio ad una pietra, un grido al vento per sfogare la rabbia…

Nel fondo dell'animo lo era sempre stato.

Le mani s'avvinghiarono alla ringhiera e il soldato si issò su seguito dal giovane irlandese.

 _Maman..._

S'impietrì Renoir mentre Alain gli si fermò accanto immobile anche lui.

André era poco distante illuminato dal bagliore del fuoco che ardeva lentamente. Chino a terra sul corpo della donna ch'era riuscito a strappare alle fiamme. Le accarezzava la faccia annerita dal fumo, la chiamava...

Renoir si ritrovò a terra anche lui, schiantato lì, sul viso della madre.

Gli pareva morta...

Era morta...

 _Maman..._

Le mani libere, sì le mani erano libere...

Quello, chiunque fosse, non l'aveva legata, eppure non riusciva a muoversi, la gola chiusa, le vesti fradice, che quello ci aveva provato a farle ingoiare chissà cosa e lei dopo il primo sorso aveva preso a tossire e a sputare e quello l'aveva presa per i capelli, rovesciando la testa all'indietro, ma no, lei la bocca l'aveva tenuta chiusa, serrata, e quello ci aveva provato in tutti i modi...

L'amaro era corso giù ugualmente nello stomaco e adesso aveva preso ad allargarsi ai muscoli.

Se non era un veleno, l'effetto era simile...

La madre glielo aveva insegnato che tutto ciò che è amaro non sempre porta il bene con sé. Dipende che cosa ci si deve fare e a chi si deve farlo ingoiare il fiele verdastro che adesso gli occhi potevano scorgere, poco lontano da sé, residuo che galleggiava nella bottiglia, lì accanto, trasparente al chiarore delle lingue del fuoco nel camino.

 _Tisifone..._

Procedeva lenta...

La pistola riposta. Non avrebbe avuto senso sparare e rivelare la presenza...

Tisifone doveva camminare nel buio e servirsi dei suoni, dei rumori, delle grida...

Delle risatine...

"Quelli là davanti se la staranno facendo sotto!" - ghignò un soldato che camminava nervosamente su e giù, davanti ad una porta.

"Noi dobbiamo restare qui a guardare le spalle a quel...quel..." – proseguì l'altro passando la baionetta da una mano all'altra.

"Figlio di puttana!" – gli fece eco lei a denti stretti, mentre aveva individuato il gruppetto di soldati e s'annidava di nuovo nel buio.

Quattro, davanti ad una porta chiusa.

I topi, là fuori, non erano abbastanza degni da distrarre anche quelli a guardia dei perversi istinti del conte d'Iversay. Ci avrebbe scommesso che quello fosse là dentro e...

 _Dio..._

 _Fate presto..._

Doveva uscire da lì, scoprirsi, perchè non c'era altra via.

Chiuse gli occhi e pregò e...

Spari da sotto...

Grida, da sotto. Che diavolo stava accadendo?

Il richiamo di altri soldati, s'era scoperto che qualcuno era entrato nella casa...

Voci confuse, sovrastate dall'ennesimo colpo...

I muscoli s'ammorbidivano e la testa girava ma no, non gliel'avrebbe data vinta a quel dannato, mentre le braccia s'agitavano a respingerlo e gli occhi avevano preso a fissarlo lividi e la bocca…

Dio, la bocca...

Voleva gridare ma non ci riusciva...

L'uomo la spinse all'indietro sollevando il braccio destro, la mano aperta, repentino...

Altrettanto repentina s'inserì la secca rotazione del corpo della giovane…

 _Non avere paura…_

 _Non pensare che sottrarti al tuo avversario sia la soluzione migliore..._

 _Restagli sotto e colpiscilo se lui si apre e dimostra di volerlo fare con te..._

Le scarne parole di Andrè, seduti uno accanto all'altra, dopo che lei ci aveva provato a colpirlo e lui le aveva spiegato che gli avversari indietreggiano d'istinto abbassandosi per proteggersi ed offrendo così il capo…

La bocca chiese aria ed il cuore quasi si fermò mentre il calcio partiva dal basso contro la testa dell'avversario.

Non si rivelò un colpo forte né troppo preciso ma tanto bastò a spezzare l'impeto di d'Iversay che si ritrovò la testa tranciata, il dolore che risaliva i muscoli e gli squarciava le tempie.

"Maledetta!" – gridò in preda alla furia.

Trambusto…

Ordini digrignati da facce sconvolte…

"Tutti giù! Bouillé non sente ragioni...dobbiamo scendere tutti e ricacciare quella gentaglia all'inferno!"- l'ordine secco ammutolì i soldati fuori dalla porta.

Ordini chiari...

Oscar respirò piano...

Il gatto s'era deciso ad affrontare i topi ch'evidentemente erano davvero tanti adesso là sotto!

Lei sarebbe rimasta lì, in attesa che quella dannata porta rimanesse sguarnita.

 _Guarda il tuo avversario...in faccia...sempre!_

 _Lascia perdere di comprendere se l'hai colpito o no...non deve interessarti!_

 _E poi trova uno spazio, un pertugio..._

 _Cerca con gli occhi tutto ciò che può servire per difenderti..._

 _Le fanciulle come te non girano armate di daga o di pistola!_

Considerazione corretta.

O quasi...

La furia prese a schiumare dalla bocca, mentre d'Iversay si toccava la testa...

E imprecava e soffiava e barcollava muovendosi pesantemente per tornare sull'altra.

Cinicamente prese ad armeggiare con la cintura dei pantaloni che a fatica riuscì a sfilare.

 _Guarda il tuo avversario e guardati attorno!_

 _Trova ciò che può servire a difenderti..._

Il fuoco…

Lo sguardo bianco di paura si piantò al camino.

Prese a correre alle pietre, ai cesti in ferro che contenevano i ciocchi tagliati...

I tizzoni ardevano...

Alle perdute...

In mezzo, là in mezzo scorse l'attizzatoio, lasciato lì, forse nella fretta di prendersi l'anima della traditrice.

Carmilla corse per quanto glielo consentirono i muscoli rattrappiti e molli.

L'uomo fece altrettanto tentando di pararsi davanti a lei.

Il colpo secco del ferro stretto tra le dita tagliò l'aria e tutto ciò ch'era in mezzo. La forza s'impresse al capo dell'uomo che ruotò anch'esso inciso dalla punta bollente...

Carmilla gridò costretta a lasciare l'attizzatoio incandescente.

Un altro grido e d'Iversay sollevò la cintura che sibilò nell'aria abbattendosi sulla giovane.

Il vorticare dei colpi uno dietro l'altro...

Il corpo trafitto si ritrasse e d'Iversay gridò di nuovo.

Un altro grido, quasi disumano, la stoffa del vestito si stracciava sotto la furia delle mani che s'insinuavano rosse di sangue, bloccando i fianchi, scoprendo la pelle, il peso del corpo piegava quello dell'altra, senza scampo...

"Muori!" – gridò quello sputandole addosso e l'altra inerme, incapace di reagire, senza più forza, senza più voce...

Il freddo dell'aria s'incendiò instantaneamente.

Un altro spintone contro la parete e Carmilla intuì solo che non aveva più controllo di nulla. Aveva lottato, sì, finchè aveva potuto.

Il ronzio della testa, le grida dell'altro...

Il dolore intenso, come lama che incide e divora la carne, si riverberò nei muscoli, restituendo un istante di ribellione...

Gridò più forte con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo. Le parve di non sentire più nemmeno la propria voce.

Gridò ancora e ancora...

Gridò…

Il peso dell'uomo addosso come un macigno, a soffocarla...

Gridò ancora e ancora e s'accorse che l'altro non si muoveva più, non aveva più forza...

Non si muoveva più.

Il peso...

S'accorse che si sollevava e svaniva…

Negli occhi lo sguardo sgranato e severo della straniera…

La donna ch'era morta…

Tornata da chissà quale inferno…

La mano tesa, l'istinto d'afferrarla. Si sentì trascinata su Carmilla e si ritrovò in piedi, il corpo a lambire quello dell'altra, gli occhi negli occhi.

"Non è finita...dobbiamo andarcene!" – disse secca Oscar mantenendo la spada contro il corpo dell'uomo a terra.

Carmilla si voltò. La schiena dell'altro incisa da un solco profondo e quello si dimenava e si contorceva e...

Due passi indietro…

D'Iversay era ruotato su sé stesso, s'era messo in ginocchio e s'era rialzato, il volto coperto di sangue, gli occhi allucinati...

La spada nella mano destra. La sinistra passò sulla bocca per togliersi il sangue...

"Esci di qui!" – ordinò lei mentre alzava la guardia.

Carmilla esitò.

"Esci!" – gridò più forte mentre la spada si sollevava e fendeva l'aria, schiantandosi addosso, stridendo contro l'altra lama.

Ripetuti si susseguirono i colpi, insistenti, netti, veloci, mentre il corpo arretrava e Carmilla indietreggiava a fatica, incapace di reggere il ritmo dell'altra.

Tutto confuso, troppo rapido…

Decise d'uscire allora. Imboccò il corridoio tenendosi i brandelli del vestito addosso. Non riusciva a gridare di nuovo e negli occhi la ricerca spasmodica della via per lasciare quella casa, la gola chiusa, le gambe che cedevano ad ogni passo.

Ombre si mossero nel buio.

Da sotto rimbombavano spari...

Da fuori rieccheggiavano nuovi tuoni secchi, le pareti tremarono, polvere fina ostruì la vista e spezzò il respiro.

Inciampò Carmilla e si ritrovò a terra all'imbocco delle scale.

Uno sguardo giù sgranato, ombre che risalivano...

Tentò di rialzarsi, ricadde all'indietro e prese ad indietreggiare a terra, con le mani, come un animale ferito incapace di usare le zampe in maniera articolata e corretta.

L'ombra si rivelò mentre la fioca luce delle candele mosse dal turbine d'aria guizzò in alto, crollando giù assieme ai ceri che si rovesciarono facendo colare a terra la cera liquida.

Chiuse gli occhi Carmilla intuendo la livida scheggia della spada che si sollevava...

Chiuse gli occhi e si strinse abbracciandosi, ch'era finita, adesso era veramente finita.

Il nome di André sussurrato sulle labbra...

Un istante...

Nel buio di nuovo si sentì trascinata indietro.

Il corpo sollevato e trascinato indietro e Carmilla riaprì gli occhi e se lo ritrovò addosso André mentre la tirava indietro.

Fissò avanti a sè e scorse il volto distorto d'un altro uomo. Riconobbe anche lui, lo sconosciuto, che aveva incrociato nella foresta, l'uomo del canto dei ribelli…

 _Betsy, I'm that man..._

 _Now since we've met on Cloddy Banks, we'll never part again…_

La cantilena sussurrata piano per farsi coraggio, per dirsi che forse era finita, forse no…

Carmilla fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi di nuovo.

I due l'avevano trascinata indietro semplicemente per sottrarla alla furia d'un soldato.

Rapido scambio di fendenti…

Sentì la faccia schizzata, liquido caldo…

Guardò, intuì la sagoma del comune avversario, gli occhi del soldato roteavano, il corpo si contorceva e crollava a terra...

Nessuna parola, solo...

Carmilla tentò di aggrapparsi alla manica di André.

"Pensaci tu!" – si scansò quello secco rivolto ad Alain.

L'altro non fece a tempo a replicare che André era già sparito nel corridoio.

Carmilla si sentì sollevata da terra come fosse stata un fuscello.

"André!" – chiamò di nuovo più forte.

"Spiacente mademoiselle...conviene uscire da qui più in fretta possibile..." – l'interruppe Alain nervoso.

"Lasciami! Mettimi giù!".

Alain imboccò le scale, sordo ai piagnistei.

Nella testa il dubbio che quella se lo fosse davvero immaginato d'essere la fidanzata dell'uomo che aveva salvato dalla morte.

Se la strinse addosso più forte, quasi gridò quella...

"Mi fai male...brutto...".

"Idiota! Lo so...me lo dicono in tanti!" – chiosò lui fermandosi un istante per ritrovare l'uscita.

Riconobbe l'atrio…

Confusione crescente s'innalzava dai corridoi che dovevano portare verso la parte anteriore del palazzo.

La scaraventò a terra Carmilla spingendola contro la parete...

"Stammi a sentire..." – la faccia contro la faccia…

Il respiro corto…

Nella testa il pensiero come lama che annienta.

Era tutto finito…

Per tutti!

"Tu sei una santa!?" – chiese a bruciapelo.

L'altra prese a fissarlo inorridita: "Che state dicendo? Che vi salta in mente?".

Alain sorrise cinico.

"Allora lo sei o no?" – ripetè stizzito.

"No! Come vi permettete...non sono...".

"Non sei una santa, nemmeno io l'avrei detto!".

Gli occhi strabuzzarono...

 _Bruttocafoneignorante..._

Alani proseguì, il respiro addosso. S'avvicinò di più fino a lambire il viso con le labbra: "Sei il demonio allora?".

Carmilla pensò davvero d'essere finita nelle mani d'un pazzo, non comprendeva il senso delle domande e si zittì perchè un senso doveva esserci ma lei non lo vedeva e...

Silenzio...

Alzò gli occhi e si ritrovò quelli nocciola del soldato addosso. Scuri, ma inspiegabilmente caldi, quasi compassionevoli. Attendeva una risposta quello ma ad una simile domanda non ci poteva essere una risposta.

S'intendeva sensata.

"Lo sapevo...non sei nemmeno quello!" – biascicò Alain tagliando corto.

"Io sono..." – s'azzardò a replicare Carmilla.

Alain le mise una mano sulla bocca, tappandogliela piano: "Se non sei una santa e non sei nemmeno il demonio, allora ti conviene lasciar perdere l'uomo che dici essere il tuo fidanzato...".

Alain sussurrò le parole, la voce contratta, in essa tutta la disperazione, che pareva quasi parlare a sé stesso oltre che alla giovane che aveva lì, sotto di sé.

"Perchè vedi...nemmeno il demonio è riuscito a separarli...nessuno c'è riuscito...".

Silenzio...

Gli occhi azzurri sgranati...

"Nemmeno io..." – precisò Alain cinicamente.

"Voi..." – sussurrò Carmilla che comprese.

"E nemmeno tu...lascialo perdere...".

Carmilla deglutì a fatica e comprese. Nel sangue s'innalzò la ribellione al giudizio tranciante, inappellabile, definitivo.

"Non vi darò retta e se avete un briciolo di coraggio nelle vene nemmeno voi vi rassegnerete!" – sibilò altrettanto seccamente mentre scostava l'altro con un braccio - "Mia madre...devo trovare...mia madre...".

Il piagnisteo riprese, contratto...

Alain sentì il sangue gelarsi e rimescolarsi che quella ne aveva di coraggio.

Carmilla alla fine gli sgusciò via, correndo al corridoio dove la polvere aleggiava solcata da lame di luce asciutta, torce che s'avvicinavano velocemente...

Dio...

Si sentì di nuovo trascinata indietro e scaraventata contro la parete mentre gli spari sibilarono lungo il corridoio...

Era buio, fortuna Iddio!

La spada nella destra s'alzò in guardia mentre il mantellaccio si scostò per avere più libertà di movimento.

Intravide il pugnale la giovane Carmilla Caine, alla cinta dell'uomo che continuava a mattersi tra lei e qualsiasi ostacolo si ponesse contro la loro salvezza.

 _Cerca tutto ciò che può servire per difenderti..._

La mano corse veloce alla lama piccola, estratta…

Alain se ne accorse, lo sguardo sgranato, lo scambio d'un complice assenso…

Assieme si schierarono i due corpi mentre dall'ombra sbucavano tre soldatacci...

Il primo, trafitto che nemmeno se ne accorse, il secondo, la faccia incisa dal montante ch'era ridisceso fulmineo, il terzo, ch'era riuscito a passare, ad avvicinarsi...

La piccola lama era corsa veloce nell'aria piantandosi nel petto, lasciando senza respiro l'altro...

Il fendente pulito e secco s'era insinuato nell'istante di sospensione...

 _Dannata fata del bosco..._

Altre ombre...

Dio...

Alain sollevò di nuovo la spada mentre gridò all'altra di restarsene dietro...

Il respiro basso, mentre i tuoni da fuori si ripetevano...

"Siete arrivata finalmente! Adesso posso ben affermare che la Contessa Jarjayes ha varcato la soglia dei miei alloggi...sarà un bel pettegolezzo da gettare in pasto alla corte...quella vera...".

D'Iversay sputò a terra.

"Pessima idea..." – ribattè l'altra sarcastica – "Avermi nei vostri alloggi non vi porterà la notorietà che cercate! Dovreste saperlo che ultimamente la mia fama si è offuscata...quanto alla corte…quella vera…dubito che potrete tornarci…".

L'altro riprese la posizione eretta, la spada in mano, i passi più cauti.

Prese a camminare piano, per avvicinarsi e spingerla lontano dalla porta.

"Forse la vostra fama…ma non le vostre quotazioni! La taglia sulla vostra testa ha provocato parecchio trambusto tra i cacciatori...".

"Come voi?" – l'interruppe severa.

Un respiro fondo...

"Touché! Lo dicevo io che sareste stata un'ottima moglie! Siete abile ed intelligente con la spada tanto quanto con la lingua! Molto arguta...questo mi fa ammettere che davvero potreste esserlo anche a letto! Un peccato presentarsi con quell'orrendo abito!".

"Non è necessario avere acume per comprendere di che pasta siete fatto Monsieur d'Iversay...".

"Rammentate il mio nome?" – sogghignò l'alto lusingato d'esser stato riconosciuto.

"Mio malgrado sì...".

La lusinga si sgonfiò come un povero soufflé riuscito male. L'incedere dell'eloquio era deleterio.

Oscar l'aveva compreso. Lei perdeva tempo e l'altro riprendeva le forze.

Lei era stanca e cominciava a sentire le gambe tremare...

Non doveva dimenticare quale fosse il suo destino.

Lì a combattere non avrebbe fatto molta strada.

"Se vi arrendete...ce ne andremo assieme...vi farò fuggire e dirò a Bouillé che siete scappata...e se vorrete il mio titolo s'unirà al vostro e tutt'e due ci guadagneremo. Voi, la vostra vita...".

"E voi la vostra agiatezza! Vi ringrazio dell'offerta, monsieur ma ripeto...temo di non poter accettare...macchaire il nome dei Jarjayes anche solo avvicinandolo a quello dei d'Iversay…sarebbe peggio che morire, anche per mano vostra, quindi...".

D'Iversay non si scompose.

"Siete sempre la solita! Mi rammento di voi…nella Sala degli Specchi…altezzosa e glaciale! Nessuno era degno d'un vostro sguardo…forse il vostro servo…sì…dal momento che vi siete scomodata a venirlo a cercare fino a casa di Bouillé. Ma io non dispero...se non vi piegherò con le buone...potrò sempre chiedere a vostro padre una ricompensa in cambio delle vostre spoglie...viva o morta siete sempre merce preziosa...".

Basta...

Non aveva senso restare lì ad ascoltare il becero rimarcare del solito assolutismo che infarciva le idee malsane dei nobili francesi che si credevano padroni di qualsiasi gesto, di ogni vita come di ogni respiro.

Tanto più che ormai nessuno avrebbe chiesto conto dell'uccisione di un comandante disertore.

Il disgusto si mescolò alla compassione per quelle disgraziate valutazioni, nella consapevolezza che lei era comunque stata parte di quella perduta classe sociale. E chissà quante povere giovani erano state usate come mence di scambio per tali favori…

Anche lei, non era stata da meno...

La rabbia riesplose infondendo la residua forza d'attaccare per prima, che, alla fine, non era solo e soltanto d'Iversay il proprio avversario.

Il fendente sibilò secco e lucido mentre il cuore batteva forte, concentrato, arido e lontano.

Era sé stessa che aveva preso a combattere.

Era a sé stessa che aveva deciso di ribellarsi, che non bastava essere finita nel lerciume della corte dei miracoli per dirsi salva.

Forse non ci sarebbe riuscita mai.

Sequenza rapida e senza scampo, scandita dallo scontro delle lame che scivolarono l'una contro l'altra e poi si ripresero di nuovo e poi si allontanarono, sempre in guardia, nel fumo, nella polvere, mentre i muscoli s'intorpidivano, e il cuore faticava a tenere il passo, e la coscienza tentava di restare lì, all'avversario, che soffiava e respirava e gridava ad ogni stacco, ad ogni riverbero metallico del fuoco sulle lame.

Difficile affrancarsi dal proprio destino.

Lei ci aveva impiegato troppo tempo per comprenderlo il proprio destino, figuriamoci affrancarsi davvero…

La ribellione era forse arrivata troppo tardi...

La forzata solitudine dei giorni trascorsi aveva scavato giù nel profondo, rivelando la fragilità, la paura, l'ignoranza di sé, l'incapacità di reagire.

Le dita presero a tremare...

S'accorse che l'altro l'aveva ridotta a difendersi, imponendole d'arretrare e parare i colpi, scagliati addosso.

Uno dopo l'altro li aveva respinti.

Uno sull'altro.

Oscar non si sottrasse...

I colpi addosso, a rimarcare che la sua scelta le sarebbe stata fatale, lontano dal mondo in cui era cresciuta, rinnegando gl'ideali di potere e agiatezza che consentono di mantenere l'ordine e governare e non lasciare campo libero ai bifolchi che portano solo anarchia.

Si avvide, Oscar...

Se avesse voluto d'Iversay avrebbe avuto la meglio, lì, in un istante.

L'altro non forzava i colpi perchè aveva intuito la fragilità dell'avversaria, come se nello scontro si fossero scontrati in realtà i loro pensieri, che dovevano prevalere, l'uno su quello dell'altra, metafora delle vite contrapposte e votate ad ideali altrettanto lontani.

Lo comprese Oscar.

Riprese ad attaccare allora, che lo sguardo aveva preso a vacillare e...

I fendenti la costrinsero a difendersi, chiusa, senza spazio per liberarsi ed allontanarsi abbastanza per recuperare e cogliere l'altro sul lato scoperto.

Come se non ci fosse modo di staccarsi dal mondo dell'altro, ch'esso era lì, incombente, con la lusinga che se si fosse arresa, la sua vita sarebbe stata salva, così come quella della gente che lei aveva trascinato in quella folle impresa.

Un istante...

Il nome scivolò sulle labbra.

 _André..._

Il corpo addosso, nell'incedere dolce della carne che vibrava nella carne, sollevando il corpo tutto, leggero e liquido, espanso e rapito, giù, giù dentro il nulla ed il tutto...

Il corpo trafitto dalle vibrazioni che s'allargavano...

Il respiro corto tranciato dall'ennesimo colpo...

Il respiro spezzato mentre il corpo arretrava, sospinto, rifiutato, respinto e poi s'abbatteva all'indietro, fuori dalla stanza, contro la parete scura del corridoio, le gambe incapaci di sostenere lo sforzo di mantenersi in guardia, in piedi, all'erta...

Non un respiro del corpo incapace di mantenersi saldo, gli occhi fecero ciò ch'erano stati addestrati a fare, sempre, restare sull'avversario, anche sapendo che non c'era possibilità di sottrarsi.

I nobili, i ricchi, gli aristocratici alla fine vincono sempre.

Vincono, che non si può smettere d'essere nobili, ricchi, aristocratici e sperare di passarla liscia...

Lo si è per sempre e chi tenta d'uscire da quel rango deve subire la punizione, che non si mescolassero il sangue ed il destino d'un nobile con quello d'un plebeo!

Non ci si può ribellare alla propria nobile essenza...

Gli occhi si mantennero vigili, lividi.

Oscar se lo chiese, nell'istante in cui l'altro intuì che lei era senza spazio e senza forze per liberarsi e sfuggirgli e contrattaccare, se volesse davvero ribellarsi a tutto ciò che era stata, e se ci sarebbe mai riuscita e quanto avrebbe sofferto André, perchè in fondo lei costringeva anche lui a ribellarsi a ciò che era sempre stato.

Non ci si può ribellare a ciò che si è sempre stati...

Nessuno spazio e nessun tempo...

L'arma si sollevò nel respiro tranciato del conte...

Guadagnarne altro di tempo, unico appiglio, solo qualche secondo in più...

Il sibilo corse a tranciare l'aria che scorse sul filo metallico, scivolando ed avvolgendo il viso, il braccio e la lama sollevati a proteggerlo, stridore metallico, sordo, anomalo che risuonò nel silenzio del corridoio.

La lama intrecciata alla lama, incrociata alla lama, un'altra lama…

Tre fili metallici si scontrarono l'uno sull'altro simultaneamente.

Rivolta corre, lungo il filo delle scelte, sottili e taglienti...

Rivolta corre attraverso l'ovattata terra rivoltata, lucida di rugiada nel mattino d'autunno, tiepida di aspro mosto al pomeriggio, profumata di pensieri lievi nella notte dolce che precede il freddo...

Rivolta corre sulle lame intrecciate, a scontrarsi in silenzio, solo lo stridere irrequieto, l'una contro l'altra.

Guadagnare tempo, l'istante d'un respiro, per riappropriarsi della terra sotto i piedi e caricare le forze e riunirle assieme e respingere l'assunto spietato imposto dall'avversario, che solo così ci riuscirono, assieme, le braccia tese, le lame sospinte a rifiutare la sentenza.

Assieme...

L'istante della sbilanciata incertezza colto al volo...

André spinse indietro la lama, caricando il colpo di nuovo, sferrando l'affondo contro il corpo contratto e indifeso dell'altro, trafitto e ricacciato indietro...

Gli occhi incrociarono quelli del fratello che correva nel corridoio. Carmilla gli corse incontro e l'abbracciò mentre il giovane raccontava che la gente s'era asserragliata dietro le barricate e che stava provando ad entrare, anche se avvicinarsi significava farsi ammazzare...

"Dov'è...maman?".

"Fuori...io...".

I fratelli si guardarono...

Non c'era altro tempo per spiegare...

"Un carro...riempitelo di fieno e dategli fuoco...il fumo servirà a coprire la visuale..." – disse Alain tutto d'un fiato.

Poi scosse la testa...

Dannazione a quella storia che pareva ripetersi, di nuovo, solo che i compagni d'un tempo non c'erano più, e lì non si era a Parigi e quelli erano solo dannati contadini.

"Fuori...dobbiamo uscire di qui!" – ripetè sprezzante afferrando nuovamente il braccio della giovane.

"No...io...non me ne vado!".

Alain sorrise amaramente...

"Ve lo ripeto...non ha senso restare qui dentro...".

"Dobbiamo andarcene!".

Gli occhi piantati sull'avversario, d'Iversay era indietreggiato ed era caduto a terra contro la parete opposta del corridoio, la faccia livida e la mano al fianco a tamponare sangue e dolore, mentre osservava gli altri, ch'erano davanti a lui, immobili.

André si piantò sulla faccia di lei, stravolto...

Il respiro mozzato…

"I soldati sono impegnati di sotto...dobbiamo andarcene!".

Rivolta corre...

Assurdamente corre sull'idea di andare fino in fondo, nonostante tutto, nonostante le forze fossero allo stremo e da sotto risalisse l'andirivieni dei soldati che barricavano la casa.

"Possiamo prenderlo!" – obiettò lei, quasi folle, gli occhi furiosi – "Non era questo che voleva la gente là fuori?".

Glielo chiese Oscar ad André fissandolo, mentre il cuore riprendeva il ritmo e lei si rialzava.

Le rivolte non si lasciano a metà, la pazzia porta la volontà all'estremo...

"Andiamo...".

Nel silenzio rotto dal respiro affannato dell'avversario e dagli spari e dalle grida, muri e muscoli si scossero al tuono sordo, vicinissimo che rimbombò nel corridoio.

"Sono loro...".

André la guardò sconvolto: "Hanno aperto il fuoco sulla gente...".

"Dobbiamo andare di sotto...sono là sotto...".

Pazzia assoluta ritornare sulla via che portava di nuovo nelle mani dell'avversario.

Dalle scale s'intravide la stanza ch'era presidiata da fuori.

"Dev'essere là dentro..." – sibilò piano, folle…

"E' una pazzia..." – la trattenne André.

"Lo so...".

Via, veloce, il corpo scende e le braccia si tendono a scivolare nel buio, mentre le luci spariscono e lambi abbaglianti dirigono il fuoco di morte.

Uno, due, tre...

Quattro...

Cinque colpi, per cinque avversari…

André la trascinò indietro, la tenne a sé, il tempo necessario ad ascoltare l'aria tranciata dalle pallottole che sfilavano al buio.

E lei si lasciò abbracciare solo per quel tempo…

E poi assieme, di nuovo, all'unisono, si mossero incidendo le vesti e la carne...

Uno, due, tre...

La storia finiva lì che gli altri due indietreggiarono e scomparvero nel corridoio.

Un calcio alla porta e poi via dentro, solo l'istante necessario ai soldati ch'erano dentro di scaricare le armi…

Uno, due, tre colpi…

Spettacolo deforme e surreale...

Il generale dell'esercito francese ormai disarmato e lì accanto le nobilissime ospiti altrettanto atterrite e stravolte.

Nel silenzio sibilò la lama divenuta un poco opaca, alla luce del camino che si riverberava nella stanza.

Nel silenzio la livida e silenziosa maledizione dell'uomo che vedeva violata di nuovo la propria casa da parte d'un fantasma più reale che mai.

"Richiamate i vostri uomini..." – la voce bassa…

"Oppure?" – chiese l'altro sarcastico - "Oppure mi ammazzerete qui, adesso?"

Non pareva intimorito...

Silenzio...

Un istante d'esitazione…

Bouillé rise: "E' per questo che non vi ho mai stimato troppo come comandante...siete una donna e le donne di solito esitano ad ammazzare qualcuno a sangue freddo...anzi…proprio non ci riescono…".

"Fuori..." – sibilò lei di nuovo allungando il braccio, la spada puntata in faccia – "Non tentatemi...".

Pazzia pura sommata a lucido e sarcastico cinismo.

Fuori ci sarebbe stata la gente…

Lei lo stava portando fuori…

Per consegnarlo a quelli oppure…

A ciascuno la sua vendetta…

Pochi passi nella coltre polverosa del corridoio...

Pochi passi, le mani alzate...

Sopra tutto...

Un boato, stavolta davvero vicinissimo, sollevò l'aria ed il respiro.

La mano strinse l'elsa e gli occhi si piantarono sull'avversario...

Oscar trasalì, nella mente il fulmineo ricordo della mattina in cui la quiete dell'alba era stata squarciata dall'esplosione della corte.

Il fumo, il fuoco, le grida, le macerie, la disperazione, la gente spazzata via, quella ch'era sopravvissuta…

La risata isterica dell'avversario: "Credevate di averlo preso tutto l'esplosivo?".

L'odore della polvere da sparo li avvolse, impregnando l'aria, mentre il fumo denso iniziò a penetrare nelle stanze, invadendo i corridoi a mala pena illuminati.

Un istante…

L'ennesimo, nella penombra, la sagoma di soldati che correvano lungo il corridoio buio, fucili puntati verso di loro ch'erano lì, allo scoperto.

Anche l'ufficiale li vide.

Nell'istante si gettò a terra...

Nell'istante l'ordine seguì, rapido, aprire il fuoco e ammazzarli quelli, i disertori, i traditori...

Nell'istante un'altra esplosione, vicinissima, le pareti si scossero liberando una densa polvere che ostruì la vista.

Nell'istante il corridoio divenne una specie di cunicolo buio e fumoso, gli spari mescolati, il respiro perso, risucchiato dall'istantanea intuizione...

Nel buio, di nuovo, la trascinò alla parete, coprendo il corpo di lei, abbracciandola e chiudendola che nulla scalfisse di nuovo la vita, che nulla doveva accaderle…

Istanti, uno dopo l'altro, le tempie sbattute, il respiro mozzato...

Oscar si chiuse tra le braccia di André.

Nell'istante, l'ennesimo, ascoltò il battito del cuore, il suo cuore che proseguiva la corsa infinita.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Il corpo di André sul proprio.

Lì, nulla le sarebbe potuto accadere.

Il tempo d'un respiro…

Si chiuse in esso, lasciandosi trasportare dalla forza, dall'abbraccio che l'avvolgeva, e la teneva a sé, come nave sbattuta dalla tempesta che resiste, per non affondare, per non morire.

Rimasero immobili, abbracciati, appiattiti, contro il buio...

Istanti interminabili, i corpi riempiti solo del boato dell'esplosione, i corpi si riappropriavano l'uno di quello dell'altra, così, anche così, avvolti dal fumo e dall'odore di polvere esplosiva.

Un'eplosione, la terza, altri istanti, scanditi dal boato che si perse nella casa, prima che il silenzio tornasse ad impossessarsi delle stanze, quasi irreale, spezzato dalle grida che s'avvicinavano, urla, questa volta, strazianti, senza scampo...

"Che aspettate! Voglio vederli morti quei due! Non voglio che restino vivi!" – gridò Bouillé a terra.

Un attimo d'esitazione, che il dubbio di eseguire l'ordine cozzava con l'intento di salvarsi, perchè giù stava accadendo qualcosa e tempo per salvarsi non ce n'era più.

Urla, il cancello era stato forzato e la gente stava entrando...

Le lame li investirono di nuovo, nella penombra.

Le lame si scontrarono di nuovo, nel buio, striendo e cozzando tra loro…

L'intuizione che gli avversari temessero l'arrivo della folla…

"Dobbiamo andarcene!" – gridò André mentre parava l'ennesimo colpo e il soldato s'accasciava a terra disarmato.

Non c'era più impeto nè volontà nelle difese dei due militari.

Li lasciarono semplicemente passare mentre quelli sparivano, inghiottiti da chissà quale via di fuga.

Oscar si fermò, voltandosi, il respiro corto, la spada alta...

Si sentì afferrata per un braccio e trascinata indietro da André...

Lei no, lei rimase sull'avversario che, un poco distante, seduto a terra, in mezzo al corridoio, s'era rialzato per tentare d'intuire l'esito dello scontro, lo sguardo allucinato, gli occhi strabuzzati mentre coglieva la ribellione dei suoi soldati e li vedeva fuggire...

Nel buio Oscar scorse a mala pena l'espressione di disgusto sul volto del generale.

Nemmeno sconfitto quello comprendeva che la sua vita finiva lì...

Nel silenzio Oscar tentò d'avvicinarsi.

André di nuovo la trattenne...

"Lasciami!" – gridò divincolandosi – "Voglio vederla la sua faccia...come lui ha fatto con me...".

Bouillé sputò a terra in segno di disprezzo, le labbra serrate, muto, lasciando che lei s'avvicinasse...

Anche André decise di seguirla. Non voleva che lei si trovasse davanti all'altro da sola, come se assieme, solo assieme, entrambi avrebbero potuto finalmente lasciarsi alle spalle la reciproca agonia in cui erano scivolati nello stesso momento, seppure in situazioni diverse.

Assieme, la vita dell'uno affidata all'altro, uniti di fronte all'uomo che li aveva perseguitati ed era riuscito quasi ad annientare le esistenze e che ora viveva la situazione ribaltata.

Senza più scampo, abbandonato dai soldati, la casa assaltata dalla gente.

Un tremito...

Un lampo percorse gli occhi dello sconfitto che si gettò ad afferrare una pistola, lì, a terra...

Che fosse stata carica o no...

"Vai all'inferno!" – gridò Bouillé in ginocchio puntando l'arma verso di lei.

La mano strinse il grilletto.

Gli occhi colsero la maledizione...

L'istinto s'impose sulla logica d'arretrare.

L'istinto impose di farla finita.

L'istinto la guidò verso l'avversario, senza pensare ad altro se non che non c'era e non ci sarebbe mai stata possibilità alcuna di salvarsi se non quella di spezzare il legame con il mondo a cui apparteneva l'altro e a cui era appartenuta lei.

"Oscar!".

A mala pena il richiamo di André la raggiunse, che lui non ci riuscì a tenerla lì, che la vide scattare mentre il terrore ricacciò l'anima giù...

"Non muoverti!".

Ci arrivò sull'altro, quasi strisciando a terra per mantenersi fuori tiro, gli occhi istintivamente chiusi dall'aria squarciata dallo sparo e poi dal sibilo che lambì i sensi, e poi il respiro che riprendeva mentre il silenzio ripiombava sulla coltre fumosa.

D'istinto, solo un istante per puntargli gli occhi addosso, d'infinita rabbia, che altro tempo era stato perso, che in quel tempo tutt'e due avevano vissuto l'assenza, la perdita e non era stato facile accettarsi e viversi soli, nemmeno con la vita a termine davanti a sé.

Lo sparo squarciò il breve silenzio calato su di loro.

Il proiettile sibilò nell'aria sfiorandola e passando oltre.

"Sono già stata…" - gridò prima di rialzarsi e sollevare la lama e fendere il corpo dell'altro…

La lama s'abbassò, gli occhi addosso lì, sulla faccia, sul sangue che schizzava, impregnando stoffa, imbrattando la lama – "All'inferno!".

Fendette l'aria la lama e la faccia…

Rimase lì, incapace di muoversi, la spada ferma vicino all'altro che respirava a fatica, i muscoli ammorbiditi, la voce rallentata, anche lei faticava a respirare.

"E' da lì che vengo..." – respirò piano mantenendo l'arma puntata contro l'avversario.

"Oscar…".

La voce di André, la sentì questa volta. Si era avvicinato ma lei non si mosse.

"Oscar...".

Le dita intuirono la sinistra di lei libera, fredda, magra, abbandonata.

Nessuna tensione.

Non scelse di stringere quella mano, quanto l'altra, quella che teneva la spada, la lama s'abbassò toccando in basso, il pavimento, dove scivolò e s'adagiò al rantolo del corpo dell'uomo non più sorretto dalle forze.

Tremava. André la strinse a sé.

"Fermati….dobbiamo andare via..." – le disse – "Dobbiamo andare prima che arrivi la gente che sta entrando...non mi fido...".

La guardò, il viso affondato, gli occhi bassi, il respiro teso...

"Ti ha detto che mi aveva ammazzato! Avrebbe ammazzato anche te se avesse avuto la possibilità...non posso...".

"Non è accaduto!".

"Non posso lasciarlo andare...".

"Oscar...non ha più importanza..." – le mani ad afferrare il viso e tentare di farsi guardare perchè lei tornasse in sé e comprendesse che ammazzare così non aveva senso, non era da lei e non c'era tempo e... - "E…andiamo…non avrà scampo…vieni via adesso…" – ripeté prendendola per un braccio e trascinandola a sé.

Nella testa le immagini ch'erano corse nitide là, sotto le torri, e poi dopo, alla corte e poi...

I passi veloci...

André ebbe davvero il dubbio che lei non volesse uscire e pensò che avrebbe dovuto trascinarla mentre il vociare aumentava, le porte si schiantavano, il legno gemeva sotto i colpi delle asce…

Odore di bruciato e polvere da sparo e fumo…

Tutto tranciava il respiro...

Rivolta corre...

E non guarda in faccia nessuno.

Che loro fossero dalla parte della gente…

Quando la gente si ribella non vede che sé stessa, non sente che sé stessa e vuole trionfare e travolgere tutto e tutti, nessuno escluso, e uccide…

Non era necessario rischiare oltre, oltre quanto avevano già vissuto, quella rabbia non apparteneva a loro che loro volevano solo vivere.

André la prese e la portò via fuori, la destra stretta alla sinistra, percorrendo a ritroso la strada da cui erano entrati. S'accorse che faticava a respirare, così se la strinse a sé, quasi sollevandola, ascoltando il corpo magro, che s'abbandonava ad ogni passo...

Altro tempo era trascorso, ghermendo e portandosi via quello ch'era stato loro concesso.

Nell'assenza si spalancò la visione dell'assenza, l'altra, quell'altra, quella che sarebbe giunta.

Si ritrovò ad immaginarsi solo davvero, per sempre...

Non l'avrebbe potuta sollevare e tenere stretta a sé...

Prima o poi lei gli sarebbe scivolata via tra le dita.

I boati si susseguirono, alle spalle, meno intensi, attutiti dalla distanza che aumentava, passo dopo passo, respiro dopo respiro.

Un'ultima occhiata alle stanze della casa che s'illuminavano ad una ad una, invase dalla storia che avanzava, travolgendo tutto...

Dio, erano vivi...

Si dovette fermare André, solo un istante, mentre la teneva abbracciata, perchè la strada non la vedeva più, perchè l'unico occhio s'era velato di lacrime, non ci credeva che davvero lei fosse viva e loro fossero lì...

Dio...

Gesti asciuti e secchi...

L'aiutò a salire a cavallo e lui dietro, l'abbraccio si chiuse di nuovo.

Oscar respirava piano. Fissò le mani, le nocche scure, sporche di sangue, graffiate...

La testa affondata nel mento, mentre la schiena s'adagiava piano al corpo dell'altro.

Era André, se lo ripetè nelle testa, dovette farlo, perchè adesso ne aveva il tempo e perchè adesso i sensi tutti s'erano mossi alla ricerca di lui, di loro, assieme.

Nel silenzio solo l'incedere ritmato degli zoccoli tra l'erba alta e poi sulle zolle asciutte e poi sulle foglie secche.

Il viso rivolto avanti, mentre il torace ascoltava la schiena di lei, adagiata addosso e quasi le parve che non fosse reale e che tutto si sarebbe dissolto...

Nel silenzio André preferì fermarsi, poco lontano, nel buio, solo la piccola falce ad illuminare i volti pallidi e stanchi. Scese e lei rimase lì, ferma a fissare il vuoto...

Un fremito inespresso scivolò sui fianchi, afferrati e chiusi, dolcemente.

"Vieni...siamo abbastanza lontani...".

Lo sguardo si alzò correndo alla campagna circostante, alle luci fioche, lontane, del villaggio.

Scivolò giù, incapace d'altro...

Gli occhi addosso, si concesse di osservarlo. Le parole faticarono ad uscire ma lo sguardo gli chiese tutto e le mani accarezzarono il volto, le guance, le sfiorò, quasi con paura, come non fossero reali, che da un momento all'altro poteva ritrovarsi di nuovo sola, in balia delle visioni che l'avevano trascinata all'inferno in quei dannati giorni.

I lineamenti scorsero sotto le dita...

Il naso, gli zigomi, la fronte, la barba incolta...

Si adagiarono sul petto le dita, ad ascoltare il battito del cuore che credeva di aver perduto per sempre ed ora era lì, solo per lei, davanti a lei, dentro di lei.

Sollevò i capelli ritrovando la cicatrice...

"Cosa ti è successo? Cos'hai fatto al viso? E queste...".

Un timido accenno delle labbra: "E' una lunga storia…troppo lunga da raccontare adesso...".

"Ma...queste...".

"Mi restituiscono contorni un poco più netti...solo questo...".

"Chi...".

L'indice poggiato sulle labbra.

"No..." – negò André– "Non adesso…".

Le dita affondarono nei capelli, nell'odore del corpo, della pelle, della paura, cercando di colmare il vuoto dell'assenza.

"Credevo di averti perduto...la casa a Parigi...non c'era più...sono morto anch'io...".

"Siamo riusciti ad uscire...nessuno ci ha visto...".

Lei si lasciò accarezzare la pelle, i capelli, ascoltando il lento incedere conosciuto e calmo...

"Siamo…" – chiese con voce lontana.

Oscar annuì. Le parole rimasero impigliate nella gola, che altro era accaduto, troppo doloroso, assurdo...

"Quando sono riuscita a tornare a Parigi...a casa di Bernard ho incontrato quella giovane che stava alla corte...Mariel...mi ha detto d'aver visto _il re_...".

Lui l'osservò stupito.

"Il re?".

"E' così che ti chiamavano alla corte...il re!" – sorrise Oscar.

"Che...".

"Aveva visto i soldati vicino alla casa…quando me l'ha detto ho seguito l'unica strada possibile...e sono arrivata fino a Limours dove…quello mi ha detto che ti aveva ammazzato...e...".

Il corpo si contrasse, un brivido, la testa ovattata d'esplosioni e colpi, al cuore, alla mente…

"Ssshh..." – si strinse a lei, la strinse, per non lasciarla cadere dentro di sé, dentro la voragine dell'assenza, della morte, anche se solo creduta.

Un bacio lieve sulla bocca, il respiro tiepido, la faccia a sfiorare la guancia – "Perdonami per averti lasciata sola…perdonami se puoi…".

Solo un momento, senza tempo, per lasciarsi prendere e stringersi e abbandonarsi, per ritrovare il corpo, spesso, forte, ferito, inciso nell'anima...

Il tempo dell'assenza…

Pareva lasciar posto alla presenza che tornava a scorrere.

Seppure l'assenza è pur sempre tempo, tempo non vissuto che s'ammanta di consistenza propria, acuminata e pungente, che non si scaccia così semplicemente ritrovando l'essenza dell'altro.

L'assenza scava e s'annida e marchia l'anima dell'indelebile dolore di ciò che s'è perduto.

Il tempo perduto…

E di ciò che si perderà.

L'assenza vissuta avviava al declino della speranza…

Rimasero abbracciati, avvolti nel buio, senza chiedere altro, se non ascoltare d'essere vivi ed essersi ritrovati vicini, a toccarsi e vedersi, lasciandosi invadere dall'altro, superando il riflesso stesso del respiro e del battito del cuore, impossibili da fermare, eppure sospesi in quel momento.

Priva della tensione dell'assenza, Oscar sentì le forze abbandonarla, mentre la coscienza scivolava giù…

"Tu devi perdonarmi…non avrei mai voluto questo…non volevo..." – riuscì a sussurrare nel buio che s'impadroniva della vista, dell'udito, dei muscoli, consapevole che lui era lì e lei era dentro le braccia che aveva cercato così a lungo, anche se il dolore, la disperazione e la solitudine dei giorni vissuti lontani erano anch'essi lì, trasfigurati, nel profondo delle anime lacerate.

Adesso poteva cedere, abbandonarsi, scivolare giù a terra, chiudere gli occhi, allargando le braccia che non sarebbero cadute lontano.

Si permise d'ascoltare l'incedere della forza che la tratteneva.

La voce la richiamava, piano, dolcemente...

Si sentiva al sicuro. Sentiva le proprie mani in quelle di lui, il corpo trattenuto dentro le braccia.

L'abbracciò a sua volta, stringendolo a sé.

Era la prima volta che poteva farlo da quando lo aveva rivisto.

Non ne aveva ancora avuto il tempo...

Tutto finito...

André si sedette accanto ad un albero, abbracciando Oscar che coprì con il mantello.

E la tenne stretta a sé, in silenzio, lontano dal fragore, dalla rabbia, abbracciandola...

Respirò a fondo, per consentirsi d'ascoltarla e perdersi.

Tutto finito…

Anche se dolore, disperazione, solitudine...

I giorni vissuti lontani...

L'assenza scava...

Si nasconde e s'annida e scava nella coscienza.

André sentì il peso di ciò ch'era accaduto scendergli addosso…

Mantello troppo pesante che soffoca e toglie il respiro…

Faticoso e precario equilibrio ch'era riuscito a raggiungere nei lunghi giorni di solitudine, quando aveva toccato con mano la realtà senza di lei, la vita senza di lei...

Devastante, indescrivibile...

Strinse i pugni chiudendo di più il corpo nell'abbraccio mentre il viso scivolava sul viso e la guancia accarezzò la guancia. Sentì la pelle di lei, la sfiorò, indugiando…

S'accorse che in quello stato, la barba lunga di settimane, non era facile strofinarsi e…

Aveva mutato aspetto solo per non doversi scontrare con sé stesso senza di lei. Era stato facile...

E poi, improvvisamente...

Lei era viva.

 _Così…_ \- si disse - _Così sarà quando lei non ci sarà più?_

Il cuore prese a battere, rincorrendo il tempo, non quello del passato, ma _quello che sarebbe stato_ , ovunque il destino li avrebbe condotti.

Si strinse ancora, più forte, a lei, mentre le dita accarezzavano il collo, tiepido, scorrendo sul lento pulsare del sangue...

La toccò, era viva...

Improvvisamente ammise di non aver avuto mai, davvero mai, tempo, fino ad allora, di comprendere ciò che sarebbe stato...

Si soffermò sul suo viso abbandonato, sereno, sul quale, nonostante la fatica, la sofferenza sembrava essersi allontanata.

Le labbra appena socchiuse, bianche…

La pelle chiara, pallida, ai raggi freddi della luna, quasi trasparente.

Bella, nonostante tutto.

Bella…

"Sì…sei sempre bella…lo sarai sempre…".

Nonostante la malattia così sottile e nobile che consuma tutto, lentamente, e s'insinua nella pelle, nei muscoli, nel respiro…

S'insinua e scivola dentro e scava e s'annida sul viso e nella carne, li cattura per dimostrare d'esser più forte della vita.

Quando sarebbe accaduto...

Il tempo non si sarebbe riavvolto concedendogli d'abbracciarla ancora...

Il tempo scorre, non torna indietro…

Mai più l'avrebbe abbracciata.

Le ore della notte s'inanellarono ai capelli, le dita accarezzarono il calore del viso.

Gli parve che chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare al sonno sarebbe stata terribile colpa, come se il tempo, quello che si ritrovavano tra le dita sarebbe scivolato via, senza scampo.

La coscienza non voleva cedere alla stanchezza, come se cedere ad essa avrebbe significato correre il pericolo di risvegliarsi di nuovo solo.

Intuì le dita di lei, insinuate dentro il mantello, adagiate al petto, ferme lì, aperte.

Strinse la mano tiepida, dolcemente, lasciandosi prendere dal sonno.

 _E' finita…_

Nonostante tutto, non poteva saperlo…

No…non era vero. Non era così…

Nonostante fossero di nuovo assieme...

Non era tutto finito.

Perchè il dolore, la disperazione, la solitudine dei giorni vissuti lontani erano penetrati fin nel profondo delle anime, lacerandole e lasciandole senza speranza.

Il dolore, solo rimandato, di ciò che avrebbero perso.

La vita e sé stessi...

Un moto di rabbia. Gli serviva più tempo...

E non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza quello che gli sarebbe stato concesso.

S'addormentò scivolando in un sonno senza sogni, senza figure, buio, la mano stretta a lei per non lasciarla andare via e tenerla a sé, ad impedire che nulla potesse più dividerli.

Era buio…

Il dolore scava ed annienta.

Anche lei l'ascoltò risuonare dentro, nelle viscere, nel sonno vuoto e senza sogni.

 _Osservò la pistola avanti a sé..._

 _Impugnata dall'avversario, il volto sgretolato e scuro, impossibile da intuire._

 _Ci provò a gettarsi di lato per schivare la pallottola, che nemmeno aveva sentito lo scatto del grilletto, lo sparo..._

 _Credette d'esserci riuscita, la pallottola era sfilata via perdendosi..._

 _Si sollevò e scorse il volto di André, la guardava, non diceva nulla..._

 _La mano verso di sé, rossa._

 _Il sangue._

 _Il suo sangue…._

 _Trafitta dall'immagine, il corpo percorso da un soffio gelido, la paura s'impadronì della mente, incapace di accettare la visione._

 _Perché?_

 _Perchè sentiva che quella non era un'immagine nuova?_

 _Perché sentiva di avere già visto quell'immagine così terribile?_

 _Quando e perché?_

Strinse i pugni.

Li strinse forte per afferrarlo mentre sentiva sé stessa scivolare via, cadere nel vuoto.

All'improvviso si sentì afferrata e stretta, sorretta da un abbraccio che le impedì di cadere nella visione terrificante.

Si svegliò all'improvviso, la visione dissolta nella luce tiepida dell'alba nebbiosa e fredda.

Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò le mani strette al mantello di André che aveva afferrato impaurita e si sentì avvolta dalle sue braccia che la sorreggevano.

"Oscar…".

Gli occhi riconobbero il profilo. Un istante per lasciarsi avvolgere...

"Come ti senti?".

Silenzio...

Il cuore impazzito...

La gola secca, gli arti intorpiditi...

Gli occhi corsero alle mani, il sangue s'era rappreso.

Silenzio...

André abbassò lo sguardo e finì su quello di lei, interrogandola senza parole.

Lei annuì, senza parlare.

Uno scossone più forte, il cavallo scendeva lungo un pendio, le dita si strinsero al mantello, più forte. Il braccio sinistro s'aggrappò alla schiena.

"Scusami…non sono riuscito a controllare il cavallo...".

Oscar si guardò attorno, riconobbe la campagna attorno al paese di Limours, le vigne, i sentierini coperti di brillante rugiada, gli alchchengi ondeggianti, lievi bolle arancioni a punteggiare gli angoli più selvaggi.

Gli ultimi fiordalisi, i cespugli di canine bianche, petali leggeri e diafani...

Lo stomaco si contrasse...

Un unico pensiero...

"Portami via da qui…portami via ti prego…" – gli disse, un filo di voce restando abbracciata a lui, quasi senza respiro.

268


	17. Rose jaune

_**Rose jaune**_

 _Io sono il frutto di quello che mi è stato fatto, è il principio fondamentale dell'universo, ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione uguale contraria_

 _V per vendetta_

 _31 agosto 1789 all'alba..._

Intensa e umida l'aria s'apriva al passaggio del cavallo, tonalità tiepide e brillanti s'intravedevano tra gli arbusti ingialliti, rinsecchiti, appena velati da ragnatele di rugiada splendente.

Non faceva troppo freddo, eppure le mani si chiusero, una sull'altra, sfregandosi una contro l'altra.

Il sangue rappreso colpì i sensi.

Oscar intuì che anche André aveva posato lo sguardo sopra di esse.

Gli occhi si soffermarono...

"Non è...mio..." – sussurrò lei con un filo di voce per tranquillizzarlo.

André non disse nulla. Dentro, in fondo, nell'oscura chiarezza delle cose, s'aggirava la certezza di un futuro assurdamente incerto, dannatamente spietato.

Un istante, si diede del pazzo, che nemmeno le aveva chiesto come stava.

Silenzio...

"André…cosa…cosa è successo?".

Un respiro, più fondo: "E' quasi l'alba...non potevamo restare fuori e poi...devo saperlo anch'io che cosa è accaduto...ieri notte...la gente del villaggio è entrata nella casa di quell'uomo...".

"Il generale...".

Ricordi frammentari risalivano dal torpore.

"Non volevo che nessuno ci riconoscesse..." – proseguì lui per giustificare la strada solitaria che avevano preso al ritorno.

Oscar, fu lei a tacere nel dubbio d'aver compreso.

"Lo sai anche tu che può accadere quando la gente si lascia prendere dal risentimento..." – spiegò rassegnato.

Sì, lo sapeva.

Il risentimento, il rancore, la rabbia, hanno la stessa faccia.

Che sia quella d'un popolo contro i propri sovrani.

O quella di bifolchi di campagna contro il nobile che si crede padrone di tutto.

Sì certo, e anche quella d'un generale che deve lavare l'onta dell'onore violato...

E persino quella di una donna che vuole vendicare la sofferenza e l'orrore vissuti dalla gente del proprio paese.

"André...l'ho ucciso? Ho ucciso quell'uomo?".

Impercettibile, le dita strinsero le redini, perchè ricordare era esercizio faticoso, mentre l'amalgama corrotta della sofferenza avvolgeva i pensieri e spegneva le parole.

"L'hai colpito..." – accennò lui – "Ho intravisto il fumo che saliva dalle finestre...avvolgeva le stanze…ho sentito la gente gridare... ce ne siamo andati e...s'era vivo ci avranno pensato quelli che hanno assaltato il palazzo…".

Il tono parve scadere in una nota di compiaciuto cinismo che offuscò la mancata risposta.

Oscar avvertì il timbro distante, doveroso, asciutto. Nulla più.

Era stanca, nonostante avesse intuito di aver dormito poche ore, là, fuori, avvolta dal calore noto, in cui aveva riposto l'ancestrale dissoluzione ch'era penetrata dentro, in fondo, nemmeno lei sapeva fino a quanto, alla visione di sé stessa senza di lui, al pensiero d'averlo perduto per sempre, seppure adesso si rendeva conto che il distacco s'era consumato solo per poche settimane.

Non era stanchezza allora ciò che ascoltava, quanto la visione di sé sola, senza di lui, piombata addosso, come un vestito grezzo e pungente.

Faticava a disfarsi della stoffa lurida, ch'essa avvolgeva ancora e soffocava, proprio come la paura di perdersi ancora.

Comunque fossero andati i fatti, Limours sarebbe diventato, da quel giorno, bersaglio dell'attenzione dei governanti francesi, che fossero i ministri, il re, i deputati dell'assemblea.

Il paese si sarebbe riempito di soldati, ispettori, gendarmi…

E loro erano ancora disertori. Quel vestito non si poteva togliere così, come si fosse cambiato un abito di scena.

Non ebbe la forza di rispondere. Si adagiò tra le braccia, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare all'andatura lenta del cavallo.

Nemmeno André parlò più.

Lei si limitò ad ascoltare il suo silenzio e quasi, ad un certo punto, ebbe l'impressione d'essere sola, di nuovo, come se André non fosse lì, anche se percepiva il calore e la stretta del corpo, eppure la mente pareva correre lontana, forse ancora immersa nella disperazione dei giorni precedenti.

Eco muta che rimbombava nell'anima e impercettibile si comunicava a lei, avvolgendola e toccando i sensi.

"Sei silenzioso..." – mormorò ad occhi chiusi.

"Scusa…scusami...stavo cercando di orientarmi...ci siamo allontanati troppo..".

Spiegazione ovvia che colpiva nel silenzio irreale ed ovattato, disgregando i pensieri, incidendo forse, ancora di più, il divario che s'intuiva aprirsi.

André non pensava a nulla in realtà ma era solo intento a trovare la strada.

Sussultò, che si diede della stupida.

Nulla era cambiato e avrebbe dovuto rammentare le difficoltà di André.

"André...io…fammi scendere…posso trovare la strada…".

"Non preoccuparti...ho camminato poco per questi sentieri, ma non dovrebbe essere difficile ritrovare la direzione...basterà seguire il corso di quel fiumiciattolo...e dovremmo essere in paese...".

L'abbraccio si strinse un poco.

Oscar si sorprese...

Di fatto era la prima volta che erano assieme, soli, da quando s'erano ritrovati dopo l'assalto alla fortezza, dopo i giorni alla corte...

Dopo...

Non dovevano nascondersi, lì, in quel momento, come era accaduto fino ad allora.

Non c'era abituata lei, a vivere da fuggiasca, figuriamoci André.

La condizione nuova imponeva d'essere cauti ma lei non riuscì ad essere distante.

Appoggiò la destra alla destra di lui e chiuse le dita intrecciando le dita...

Non era abbastanza, non era nulla a confronto di ciò che istintivamente il cuore e i sensi e le viscere reclamavano ma...

Un indistinto muro d'evanescente nebbia li avvolse, il respiro si colmò dell'umida consistenza del vapore, la difficoltà del percorso impose ancora più attenzione.

Le mani di André si strinsero di più alle redini e lo scossone impose di staccarsi.

"Scusa..." – replicò lui.

Oscar sprofondò giù, in un istante.

Tacque e si limitò a condividere le asperità del terreno e della strada con gli occhi ed il respiro.

"Dove credi sarebbe meglio andare?" – gli chiese arrivando quasi al limitare del villaggio.

"Sono stato in diversi posti...questa gente...aveva un sistema particolare per nascondere..." - annuì severo André – "La lepre ed il fagiano!" – sentenziò a bassa voce.

"Già!" – gli fece eco lei che pareva conoscere il sistema.

Un debole sorriso inarcò le labbra.

Nuovo stupore. Allora era accaduto proprio questo, che fossero vissuti vicini, protetti dalle stesse persone, forse vivendo le stesse sensazioni di perdita e...

Credendosi morti.

Forse allora si erano salvati alla stessa maniera…

Oscar pensò ad Alain, a ciò che era accaduto e a ciò che invece era rimasto imprigionato tra le dita, nel senso di colpa per non aver fatto abbastanza per salvare André. Risiedeva forse in quel senso di colpa l'indecisione, la resistenza, l'incapacita di cedere?

E quanto invece di ciò che aveva ceduto di sé avrebbe intaccato ed offuscato ciò che provava in quel momento?

Quanto di ciò che aveva ispirato il suo silenzio di fronte alla rivelazione dell'amico, avrebbe inciso su quell'amore intenso, unico, senza respiro che risaliva alla gola, chiudendo la voce ed implorando di restare ancora assieme, ancora un momento...

 _Andrè..._

 _Guardami..._

"Devo trovare Adeline...spero non sia accaduto il peggio..." – si guardò attorno lui, un poco distaccato.

"La donna che ti ha aiutato a fuggire?".

Oscar domandava...

Nella mente il raccondo che, suo malgrado e senza avere contezza si trattasse di André, le era giunto da parte di Alain e poi dell'oste, Horace Garrat, sull'uomo ch'era morto per mano del Generale Bouillé.

Adeline Nivette l'aveva fatto fuggire quell'uomo e lo aveva nascosto e lo aveva curato.

"Sì...lei e i suoi figli...".

Oscar ascoltava, anche se il racconto faceva già parte della sua memoria.

Un solo dubbio a quel punto prese a tormentare i sensi.

L'escamotage per nascondere l'identità di André…

E lui, così diverso…

"I suoi figli...Carmilla..." – sussurrò andando agli occhi dell'altro.

André ricambiò lo sguardo ma pareva non la guardasse nemmeno.

 _Che ti è accaduto?_

Oscar trattenne il fiato, tentò di condividere l'ansia: "La locanda...dovremmo trovare l'oste...lui conosce quella donna...potremo sapere da lui come stanno gli altri...anche Alain...".

Compromesso dignitoso ma insufficiente.

Il nome dell'amico s'impose incidendo il respiro.

"Hai ragione..." – convenne André asettico – "Andremò là ma sarò io a cercare Horace e spero che riuscirà a darmi notizie di Adeline...è meglio che tu non ti faccia vedere...".

No, quel compromesso lei non l'accettava...

Possibile che lui non ricordasse...

Alla corte, nemmeno tre settimane prima. S'erano salutati, s'erano divisi...

No, non poteva accadere ancora, nemmeno per qualche ora.

Oscar alzò gli occhi, fissi…

"André…".

Silenzio.

"Voglio venire con te...".

Lo disse seccamente, senza titubanza, senza emozione.

Non era facile ammansire l'educazione severa, non era facile ammorbidire il tono, rivelare la paura, fargli intendere che voleva lui, lì, adesso...

Lo fece intendere…

Come quel giorno, quando lui le disse che sarebbe tornato presto.

Come quel giorno, quando non era più tornato.

Non era da lei, ma così stavano le cose...

 _No..._

 _Non posso..._

Sentì questo André, dentro, nell'assurdo sconvolgimento che trascinava i sensi da quando l'aveva ritrovata e lui s'era ritrovato di nuovo catapultato nella vita di lei. Non riusciva a scorgere nulla...

Si ritrovava imprigionato nella visione di sé, solo, senza di lei...

"No..." – rispose seccamente.

Oscar sussultò...

L'abisso si fece più scuro, che le parve di non riuscire a scorgere nemmeno il fondo.

Assurdo l'aver ascoltato e percepito André più intesamente quando lo aveva creduto perduto per sempre, quando non era lì, che non lì, in quel momento, lui davanti a sé, sotto gli occhi, la faccia coperta dalla barba folta e lo sguardo buio, chiuso, distante, lontano.

Scesero da cavallo e lui si guardò attorno. Entrando in paese avevano incrociato poche persone, la confusione gioiosa del giorno precedente ingoiata da una furiosa tempesta.

Aveva scrutato i visi, non conosceva quasi nessuno.

"No, è meglio che tu resti al sicuro...non so che diavolo può essere accaduto...non posso...".

Si morse il labbro trattenendo le parole in gola.

 _Non posso rischiare di perderti di nuovo..._

Oscar si ritrovò a camminare piano dentro l'atrio scuro della locanda vuota. Gli occhi corsero alle scale che portavano al piano di sopra.

André era lì…

Ed era così lontano, come se tra loro fosse sorto un muro insormontabile ed invisibile, spesso e nero al punto da impedire persino di toccarsi.

Non riusciva a sentirlo, a sentirlo dentro di sé, com'era stato alla corte...

Tiepidi effluivi di pane e sale s'insinuavano dalle cucine.

Chi era sopravvissuto continuava evidentemente a tenere in vita l'attività, occupando mani e mente e focolare.

Un colpo alla porta. Due contadini entrarono tenendosi il cappello stropicciato tra le mani.

Chiedevano un bicchiere di vino...

Forse chiedevano solo di poter tornare alla consueta vita.

"Venite da là?" – chiese André di filato.

I due scrutarono lo sconosciuto, muti. Gli occhi deponevano per un certo timore...

"Vi prego...conosco Monsieur Garrat...e Adeline..." – insistette André.

"Adeline Nivette?" – balbettarono i due.

"Sì...sì! Che è accaduto?".

Una smorfia, le teste negarono e le spalle si alzarono in segno di resa...

"Credo siano tutti tornati a casa ma non sappiamo che è accaduto..." – disse uno dei due tirando su col naso.

Il secondo gli diede una gomitata.

"Che idiozie! Lo sappiamo che è accaduto invece!".

"Di che state parlando?".

Presero a ridacchiare i due e gonfiarono il petto prendendo il reapiro più fondo.

"Non sappiamo chi siete monsieur!" – ghignò uno dei due.

Lo sguardo s'illividì, il tono s'abbassò: "Al diavolo! Io ero là come voi! Ho tirato fuori Adeline Nivette dal fuoco...quelli volevano bruciarla!".

"Cosa?".

I bifolchi sgranarono gli occhi.

Oscar si scosse...

 _Che era accaduto?_

"Allora?" – insistette André – "Se sapete cosa è accaduto parlate!".

I due s'imapurirono. La storia della povera Adeline ch'era finita sul rogo l'avevano saputa anche loro.

"Quando la gente è entrata...ecco...".

André afferrò il tizio per il bavero: "Parla!".

"La gente sembrava impazzita...quelli di là dalla chiesa...dove abitava la povera Marthe...hanno preso a tirare giù i mobili, i quadri...hanno dato fuoco a tappeti, sedie, quadri…c'erano delle donne in una stanza...e...".

André trattenne il fiato...

"Le hanno prese...io...io non l'ho fatto monsieur...ma alcuni...alcuni si sono divertiti...prima di...sì ecco...prima di...ecco...le hanno sgozzate...le hanno ammazzate...io non sono stato monsieur!".

Immobile, Oscar ascoltava...

"Ho sentito dire che nobili vivi dentro quella casa non ne dovevano esserci più!" – proseguì l'uomo – "Se ne trovano uno…ecco…temo che lo impiccheranno come hanno fatto con quelle disgraziate…".

Immobile André ascoltava ed il corpo istintivamente e lentamente si frapponeva tra lei e i due malcapitati latori di nuove disgraziate, che poi alla fine la rabbia lì portava.

Si voltò velocemente verso di lei e lei annuì...

 _Vai…_

 _Non preoccuparti…_

Sì, alla fine convenne fosse meglio arrivare alla verità il più in fretta possibile, perchè la storia si sarebbe replicata, e lei non poteva fermare la storia e lei voleva solo vivere e sentiva che il respiro veniva a mancare di nuovo, lì, mentre vedeva le spalle di André scomparire nella luce del giorno.

 _Dio, lo ami così tanto…_

 _Quasi non respiri..._

 _Già adesso, in questo momento, adesso che lui se n'è andato._

 _Non abbandonerebbe mai chi l'ha aiutato…_

 _Non sarebbe André e non l'ameresti così tanto._

 _Lo ami…_

 _Così tanto che quasi…_

 _Vorresti…_

 _Vorresti davvero che potesse sentire questo amore._

 _Vorresti davvero che fossi felice, come lo sei tu…_

 _Struggente abbandono…_

 _Ti ha fatto innamorare…_

 _Ha frantumato ogni tua incertezza, ogni tua conoscenza…_

 _Non sai più nulla, se non che ami lui._

 _Dio..._

 _Non glil'hai mai dettoche lo ami..._

 _Sì, forse con le parole..._

 _Ma non così…_

 _Non puoi perderlo…_

 _E lui invece perderà te…_

Frammenti, voci, note sparse si riallacciarono a rivelare una melodia sensata.

André era stato nascosto da Adeline e dai suoi figli. E quella giovane...

L'aveva solo intravista...

Lo sguardo terrorizzato eppure severamente caparbio a non cedere, a non lasciarsi sopraffare...

Oscar ripensò per un istante agli occhi infuocati, puntati su di sé, arrabbiati e disperati. L'altra doveva saperlo chi fosse, glielo aveva letto in faccia.

E allora doveva esserci altro dal terrore d'essere appena scampata ad uno stupro, altro...

Altro di così tangibile e spesso come un amore giovane, brillante, limpido...

Guardò fuori dalla finestra.

Tiepidi raggi s'insinuavano tra i rami ingialliti...

 _André…_

Dopo tante albe intraviste appena dal pertugio di assi chiuse, dopo tanti tramonti annusati aspri e tremanti, colmi e odorosi di menta e salvia e foglie asciugate dal tempo...

Dopo tante notti e tanti giorni, sentì le lacrime salire agli occhi.

Era sola e s'arrese. Non cercò scuse, né giustificazioni, né appigli, mentre si piegava piano su sé stessa, spezzata dalla solitudine che circondava i muscoli.

La propria e quella di lui.

Le stesse albe e gli stessi tramonti, ad ascoltare il lento scorrere del tempo, lama feroce e silenziosa che affonda e non perdona…

Il corpo si ritrovò a terra, pervaso dal ritmo del cuore che batteva e reclamava di vivere ed al tempo stesso inghiottito dalla visione di André, solo, accudito da estranei che avevano preservato la sua vita e, per qualche misterioso sentiero, quella vita era approdata di nuovo nelle mani di lei.

Una vita incisa dal dolore.

 _Sta accadendo allora…_

Il dolore trafigge così forte…

Rivela la fragilità…

Spezza il legame…

Più del tempo.

 _Ha creduto che tu fossi morta…_

 _E quando accadrà davvero?_

Domanda sospesa, impossibile, senza risposta.

"Monsieur...".

Il giovane Renoir Caine gli venne incontro, per primo.

André entrò guardandosi attorno, la povera casa era stata riassettata alla bene e meglio. I mobili erano tornati al loro posto, il camino riacceso, la cenere spazzata via.

"Dov'è...Adeline?".

"Mia madre...".

Renoir Caine era sempre stato abituato ad esser forte, che da quelle parti, senza un padre, si doveva crescere in fretta, per proteggere madre e sorella, anche se questa è più grande.

La mascella s'irrigidì e il giovane gli fece segno di seguirlo, nell'altra stanza.

André riconobbe Carmilla, china sul pagliericcio, a terra.

Le pezze bagnate attorniavano il viso della vecchia governante, rosso e umido, mentre le gambe apparivano libere, coperte di chiazze rosse e piccole bolle chiare...

Segno ch'erano arrivati in tempo...

"Come sta...".

Carmilla si alzò correndogli incontro, abbracciandolo e lui non potè fare altro che stringere l'altra per consolarla.

"Grazie...André...ci hai salvato...".

La testa della giovane stretta tra le mani e Andrè accarezzò i capelli: "Dimmi come sta?".

Carmilla annuì...

"Ha le gambe bruciate ma speriamo…".

"E'...viva..." – sussurrò André con un filo di voce.

"Sì...ha respirato il fumo...non mi ha ancora parlato ma le ho dato da bere e lei ha preso l'acqua...".

Carmilla si guardò attorno come per chiedere conferma a tutti i presenti che la madre si sarebbe salvata.

André si accorse che anche Alain era lì, in disparte. Rimase sorpreso...

Lo sguardo si soffermò solo un istante sull'amico, impercettibilmente dubbioso, ma poi tornò subito ad Adeline a cui André tentò di parlare.

"Devo ringraziarti..." – sussurrò quella.

"Non dirlo...Adeline...voi tutti mi avete salvato...se non aveste insistito a tirarmi fuori da quella cella io sarei morto e...non avrei più potuto rivedere...".

Carmilla gli prese la mano e gliela strinse.

Gli occhi si chiusero, la mascella si serrò...

Gli parve d'essere finito di nuovo nell'esistenza sbagliata, ad André, mentre Adeline prendeva a tossire e ad agitarsi che l'aveva compreso che Carmilla doveva farsi da parte.

Non c'erano speranze per la figlia, prima l'avesse compreso e prima sarebbe stato meglio per tutti.

"Resta ancora un poco André...dobbiamo parlare di tante cose..." – insistette Carmilla che pure sentiva salire le lacrime alla gola.

Adeline soffiò come una serpe catturata: "Carmilla basta...".

Alain si sollevò, staccandosi dalla parete, e con un cenno si congedò.

Garrat lo seguì fuori.

Alain lo trattenne: "Restate con la vostra amica, ha bisogno di voi...".

"Monsieur...che accadrà adesso?".

L'oste fremeva...

Inaudite erano state le conseguenze dell'assalto alla casa del Generale Bouillé.

"La casa è stata saccheggiata e poi data alle fiamme. Sono rimasti in piedi i muri, le scale…la gente è riuscita a portare via ogni cosa…pare siano andati distrutti persino tutti i documenti e gli atti con cui il generale sosteneva d'essere proprietario delle terre…".

Silenzio, ci pensò su Garrat: "Così nessuno potrà più rivendicarne i diritti! Per lo meno adesso ci siamo liberati di quel...tiranno!".

"Ne siete sicuro?" – chiese Alain dolente.

Garrat tacque.

Molti erano ancora là, al palazzo alla ricerca di tracce.

"I soldati...sono morti..." – spiegò Garrat – "Quelli ch'erano venuti in piazza...e quelli che hanno tentato d'impedirci d'entrare...".

"Ve lo ripeto...sapete che fine ha fatto il generale?" – ripetè Alain preoccupato.

L'oste negò, passandosi la mano sulla faccia rossa, la barba un poco cresciuta, lo sguardo attonito.

"Devo andare..." – taglio corto Alain.

"Monsieur...andate...da lei?" – chiese l'oste.

Alain annuì. Si contrasse, che andare da lei, adesso, che André era vivo, ch'era tornato...

Assurdo, pensò Alain.

 _Lei, chi è lei per te adesso?_

A quella gente aveva detto ch'erano amanti, solo per depistare possibili cacciatori.

Ma poi non aveva mai chiarito la dinamica dei sentimenti, e poi i sensi s'erano adagiati e i sensi s'erano innalzati all'idea che _lei_ fosse sua, fosse davvero la sua amante, anche solo così, di nascosto, solo per salvarla.

Ma _lei_ era entrata nel sangue, nei pensieri...

L'aveva accarezzata, abbracciata, baciata, sfiorata, sfidata...

Aveva osservato le forme del corpo, non se n'era fatto un cruccio solo perchè il respiro di lei era flebile, e lei gli sarebbe potuta morire lì, da un momento all'altro, tra le braccia.

S'era spinto troppo oltre...

Forse per salvare sé stesso.

Le parole di Garrat lo rincorsero: "Ne parlerete con lei? La vostra...".

Il passò s'allungò, una mano scorse sul viso scostando i capelli lunghi e incolti.

Tutto riprendeva a correre.

André era vivo, mentre Alain moriva adesso.

Un istante…

Per un istante pensò che lei forse…

Sarebbe tornato a Parigi perchè la scusa di seppellire madre e sorella non avrebbe retto a lungo e addio posto nella Milizia Nazionale.

Un istante…

Doveva parlarle, doveva sapere, dove capire...

S'illuse, solo per un istante, d'immaginare che, solo per un istante, lei avrebbe scelto lui, insinuando nel silenzio ch'era scivolato tra loro il tacito consenso ad un amore stremato e lieve e beffardo.

André s'accorse che Alain era uscito.

Tornò con lo sguardo alla faccia gonfia di Adeline. La donna gli prese la mano e negò con la testa.

Adeline aveva compreso.

"E' tornata...hai visto?" – sussurrò piano mentre le lacrime scivolavano sulle guance.

André annuì, Oscar era tornata.

Non disse nulla del fatto che Oscar era malata e stava morendo e che lui aveva paura perchè l'avrebbe persa. Per sempre questa volta.

Adeline doveva credere d'aver compiuto un miracolo, ch'era stata lei a raccontagli che se si è vivi una ragione ci deve essere e magari non subito, non in fretta, ma prima o poi quella ragione la si arriva a comprendere.

Il dubbio rimbombava nelle tempie...

André strinse i pugni, mentre lo sguardo andava lontano...

Che non ci vedesse bene non gl'impediva di vedere ciò che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere, davvero.

"Alain...".

Oscar se lo trovò davanti.

L'altro entrò nella stanza, chiuse la porta, lo sguardo come al solito si piantò su di lei, severo, arrogante, sfacciato. Nel fondo un alone di rabbia mescolata a disperazione.

"Come stai?".

"Meglio...e...quelle persone...sai nulla di loro?".

Alain fece pochi passi verso di lei, gli occhi piantati addosso, non glieli tolse nemmeno per un istante.

La guardava...

Avrebbe risposto alle domande e...

La guardava e pareva volesse chiederle altro.

"Siete stato gentile monsieur a venire a trovare Adeline..." – sbofonchiò Horace Garrat tentando di tenere il passo dell'altro.

"Devo molto a quelle persone..." – sibilò André contratto mentre camminava a passo svelto.

Aveva salutato Adeline dicendo che sarebbe tornato presto.

Restava impellente l'urgenza di comprendere che sarebbe accaduto al villaggio, che prima o poi da Parigi altri soldati sarebbero stati inviati.

Di Bouillé s'erano perse le tracce. Sperare fosse morto sotto le macerie della sua casa non era visione che consentisse d'abbassare la guardia.

Il tempo scorreva veloce.

André aveva ripreso il conteggio dei giorni e s'era reso conto che le settimane richieste dal Generale Jarjayes erano trascorse. Nel dubbio era necessario lasciare Limours e dirigersi verso Chartres.

Restava impellente la necessità di fare ordine, nella testa e nelle viscere.

"Dannazione..." – imprecò tra sé e sé.

Il vecchio oste faticava a stargli dietro ma intuì l'imprecazione.

"Lo so, lo so..." – intercalò sinceramente complice – "Anche il vostro amico era preoccupato. Anche lui avrebbe voluto sapere che fine ha fatto il generale...sapete per via della sua amica...della sua fidanzata...ecco...".

André arrestò il passo. L'oste, preso alla sprovvista, quasi gli cadde addosso inciampando.

"Cosa?" – lo sguardo si piantò al nulla, nella testa la parola fulgida e dannata.

"Monsieur?" – Garrat prese a grattarsi la testa – "Prego?".

"Che avete detto?".

"Io? Che ho detto!?" – farfugliò l'altro in preda alla confusione che gli pareva aver detto nulla di così dirompente da suscitare lo stupore dello straniero.

"Che cosa avete detto?" – chiese André di nuovo, più stizzito – "Avete detto che Monsieur Alain ha un'amica...una fidanzata? La donna che è con lui...".

Il povero oste prese a sudare che non ci capiva più niente. Non si ricordava più niente, nemmeno che gli avesse raccontato Adeline dell'uomo che era stato preso prigioniero dal Generale Bouillé e che lei avrebbe voluto liberare ma poi non c'era riuscita perchè gli sgherri del generale l'avevano fatto fuori e poi era accaduto che Carmilla s'era trovata un fidanzato e guarda caso il fidanzato anche lui poveraccio doveva stare nascosto perchè aveva avuto dei guai con il tiranno e poi, e poi no, quell'uomo, quell'altro, non era morto davvero, ma Adeline se l'era nascosto al capanno di Elias nel bosco e non l'aveva detto a nessuno per timore che i soldati del generale venissero a scoprirlo ed era proprio lui che Carmilla diceva d'essere il suo fidanzato ma tutti avevano dovuto tacere e quindi Horace Garrat non se lo ricordava se gliele aveva mai dette a Monsieur Alain tutte queste cose...

Forse gli aveva detto che quell'uomo, quello che era morto ma che poi non lo era, era stato un soldato della guardia come loro e...

Che caz…

Sì glielo aveva detto e l'oste era certo d'aver chiesto anche ad Alain, se per caso lui lo conosceva e…

No, Alain aveva detto di non conoscere nessuno! E adesso invece saltava fuori che tutti si conoscevano…

Non ci capiva più niente!

"Monsieur Alain...e…e la sua fidanzata certo!" – arrancò l'oste appigliandosi ai forsennati ricordi – "Quando li ho conosciuti Monsieur Alain mi ha raccontato che stavano fuggendo e che non era bene che nessuno dei due incontrasse i soldati di Bouillé. Dato che per noi era lo stesso mi sono offerto di aiutarli e li ho nascosti. Monsieur l'ha curata e accudita. Lei non stava bene e lui le è rimasto accanto. La stanza era una sola e io non ci ho trovato niente di male che dormissero assieme. Mi ha detto che erano...oh...sì...fidanzati...amanti...e...devo ammettere che Monsieur Alain è molto...".

André prese a fissare l'altro, stravolto, la faccia nascosta dalla barba incolta, l'occhio livido che la tonalità smeraldo pareva essere stata inghiottita dalla tempesta.

Garrat prese a sorridere come un matto, tra sé e sé.

"Monsieur Alain l'ha baciata con un tale ardore!" – ridacchiò sornione al ricordo della scena – "E' molto...Monsieur Alain..sì insomma ci tiene a far sfoggio dei propri sentimenti...ci tiene molto alla sua donna! Eh sapete! Ma...badate bene...si è sempre comportato con rispetto! Quindi non dovete fraintendermi! Deve volerle davvero bene...e anche madame...oh beh...Adeline l'ha capito chi è madame...ma il suo nome non me lo ricordo...so solo che si chiama...".

Nel silenzio, il sangue già bolliva, l'aura si tinse di gelida disgregazione dei sensi.

"Oscar François de Jarjayes..." – proseguì André in tono truce.

"Oh...ma voi...porca miseria...ma voi...la conoscete?" – balbettò l'oste passando dal vermiglio al paonazzo – "Vi conoscete davvero tutti quanti? E sapete allora che monsieur e quella donna che porta un nome da uomo…ma sì…sono fidanzati!? Certo…lei era sempre così preoccupata!".

"Io e Alain eravamo soldati della guardia...tutti e due...e…" – digrignò André, senza respiro, la testa ovattata, stanca, trafitta. Si morse il labbro per evitare di proseguire…

Il cuore prese a battere, scontrandosi con la testa che avrebbe voluto chiedere, sapere…

Alain di certo non aveva fatto sapere altro su di lei. E non era il caso di farlo in quel momento.

Il racconto dei bifolchi imponeva silenzio.

I ribelli s'erano tolti lo sfizio d'ammazzare, giusto la sera prima, i soldati di Bouillé, ch'erano, proprio perché al servizio d'un generale, di rango aristocratico.

Non solo quelli, ma tutti gli altri ch'erano dentro il palazzo.

C'erano delle donne, s'era saputo. Nobili...

Forse della risma di quelle che s'allontanavano un poco dalla reggia perchè l'olezzo delle loro perversioni non giungesse fin sotto il naso dei sovrani, che poi sarebbe stato più difficile mantenersi nelle grazie delle loro maestà.

Lontano, si poteva compiere qualsiasi sorta di nefandezza, e Limours era abbastanza lontano da Versailles.

S'era saputo ch'erano state prese.

I contadini...

Se la ricordava bene la storia, André, quella che studiava assieme a lei, quand'erano giovani.

I contadini, i bifolchi, non vedono l'ora di farsi giustizia da sé e...

Quelle erano nobili ed erano state prese e...

André strinse i pugni...

"Dannazione!" – imprecò di nuovo.

Che ormai il confine tra carnefici e vittime non c'era più, forse non era mai esistito, la rabbia repressa esplodeva come un vulcano in eruzione e tutti, se avessero potuto, sarebbero passati dall'uno all'altro ruolo, indifferentemente.

E poi…

 _Che diavolo è accaduto..._

"Caspita!" – Garrat si battè la fronte col palmo – "Certo...come ho fatto a non capirlo...ma io...vi prego...monsieur...dovete comprendere…Adeline m'aveva detto che voi eravate stato ammazzato…e quando poi vi ho incontrato nella foresta…lei m'aveva fatto promettere di non dire nulla a nessuno...io dovevo fare così. Per noi sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso…se fosse stata messa in giro la notizia ch'eravate vivo...se io..." – proseguì Garrat.

"Non avete colpa...lo comprendo..." – digrignò André, la mente già lontana.

La voce s'abbassò mentre la testa aveva preso a girare un poco al racconto dirompente.

L'oste aveva visto Alain baciare _la sua fidanzata..._

 _La sua fidanzata..._

 _Alain aveva dormito nella stessa stanza della sua fidanzata..._

 _La sua fidanzata. Oscar..._

"Monsieur ha davvero fatto di tutto perchè madame riprendesse le forze..." – proseguì Garrat.

All'oste ovviamente mancava il tassello fondamentale del quadro.

"Ed è stato così gentile da aiutare anche noi. Ma...ne sono certo...lui non ha fatto un passo senza il consenso della sua amica...davvero. In fondo nessuno di loro ci doveva nulla. Noi li abbiamo nascosti è vero ma il pericolo che correvano, secondo quanto diceva Monsieur Alain, era molto alto...così quando lui ci ha raccontato delle armi...",

"E' stato lui?".

André tornò a fissare la strada lastricata e lucente. La rugiada si stava asciugando, regalando un intenso profumo d'erbe selvatiche.

"E chi altri avrebbe mai potuto conoscere un simile particolare!" – sentenziò Garrat fiero.

"Già!" – rispose André che adesso cominciava a comprendere.

Lui se l'era davvero dimenticato.

Era accaduto due volte, questo gli aveva raccontato Oscar.

La prima volta lei era molto piccola e loro due nemmeno si conoscevano. La seconda...

Oscar doveva avere tredici o quattordici anni. Alla sera aveva passato ore a descrivere l'assurdo arsenale che Bouillé aveva trionfalmente esibito al padre e a lei, in visita all'ufficiale. Ad una ad una, le aveva riconosciute tutte le armi, alcune antiche e ormai inservibili, altre più attuali e funzionanti.

Lei sapeva di quella stanza...

Era stata lei allora a raccontare alla gente del villaggio della stanza delle armi di Bouillé.

Dio, avrebbe dovuto capirlo...

E poi...

Il sorriso leggero che aveva unito gli sguardi, lei e Alain, là, sulla piazza del paese, prima che loro tre si separassero.

 _Che è accaduto?_

"Monsieur...ma voi davvero vi conoscete? E conoscete anche madame?".

André annuì, in silenzio.

La conosceva o almeno così credeva.

Cos'era accaduto e chi fosse davvero adesso Oscar...

Questo no, non poteva più affermare di saperlo con certezza.

Nel silenzio...

Attendeva una risposta, o forse no, o forse...

"Che cosa vuoi?" – glielo chiese lei, per rispetto, prima d'esporre ciò che avrebbe fatto lei.

"Capire cosa..." – sibilò Alain, era difficile dirlo.

"Cosa c'è stato tra di noi?" – tagliò lei a voce ferma.

La domanda uscì netta. Era evidente si trattasse di quello. Altro tra loro non era accaduto.

Il contatto dei corpi s'era riverberato in una dimensione oscura e sottile. Adesso era necessario rivestire la vicinanza con un nome, uno qualsiasi.

Alain desiderava questo.

Dio, quanto sapeva essere spietata. Se lo disse Alain.

Ma aveva imparato a conoscerla. La durezza rivelava l'intento di nascondere la debolezza, l'incertezza...

Nella fredda e netta domanda di lei Alain insinuò la propria speranza e tentò di spiazzarla.

Alain propose di negare, cosicchè tutto fosse indirettamente ammesso.

Si nega ciò che esiste.

"Non è necessario che tu gli dica nulla..." – sibilò severo.

Oscar si voltò, lo sguardo s'aprì ma per tagliare quello l'altro.

Un respiro fondo...

I passi erano risaliti cauti sulle scale. Il cuore batteva, mentre le dita stringevano l'aria, il nulla.

Aveva lasciato l'oste in compagnia di altri paesani.

Sorrisi, pacche sulle spalle, risate, piedi pestati a terra…

No, André aveva fretta, voleva sapere, vedere…

"Non posso mentirgli!".

Replica secca, ammettere un fatto, per negare ch'esso esista.

Logica spietata e senz'appello.

I passi raggiunsero la sommità della scala, lo spazio esiguo lo divideva dalle voci, una conversazione secca, calma, com'era nello stile di Oscar.

Poteva entrare André.

Resistette, non entrò, voleva ascoltare, capire, senza essere visto.

Voleva assaggiare il legame che s'era allacciato tra lei ed Alain, senza interferire, così forse ne avrebbe compreso la reale consistenza, la reale visione.

"Mentirgli?" – chiese Alain – "Vorresti raccontare quello che è accaduto tra noi?".

"Gli racconterò quello che è accaduto sì..." – ammise lei freddamente. Lo sguardo sfuggì.

"Oscar..."

Alain si fece avanti, ancora.

L'idea di spiazzarla gli s'era ritorta contro.

Lui voleva solo sapere se davvero altro fosse scorso tra loro. Poi...

Rivelarlo ad André, anche lui ne conveniva non avesse senso. Alain voleva solo sapere se ciò che provava lui, in un modo o nell'altro, si fosse riversato addosso a lei e lei si fosse lasciata avvolgere.

Invece lei voleva raccontare tutto...

 _Tutto cosa?_

"Oscar, in fondo...".

"Vorresti dire che non è accaduto nulla tra noi?".

La voce s'assottigliò. La determinazione si stava sgretolando.

"No!" – continuò Alain alzando la voce – "Non è accaduto nulla infatti! Io ho cercato di aiutarti e di tenerti lontano dai guai...".

"Dovrei mentire ad André?".

"Ma scusa...gli mentiresti se gli dicessi che noi due...".

 _Caz...era difficile dirlo..._

Oscar si voltò e s'avvicinò a lui. Alzò lo sguardo.

André si contrasse fuori, mentre la testa aveva preso a girare davvero, e sentiva la terra ammorbidirsi e le gambe intorpidirsi.

Che diavolo era accaduto?

Ormai la domanda era superflua...

Che qualcosa era accaduto...

"Temi la sua reazione?" – chiese lei freddamente – "Oppure faceva tutto parte del tuo genere di divertimento?".

La provocazione s'espanse.

Lo sguardo riportò entrambi alla stanzaccia poco fuori Parigi, al tentativo di tenerla lì, legata a sé, la ragione di curare una frebbe che nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a guarire.

"Porc...sai che non è così!" – digrignò Alain spaventato e furioso al tempo stesso – "Oscar io... se tu avessi tentato di scappare...caz...era per questo...te l'ho detto che non mi sono divertito e ho cercato di aiutarti e...".

"Ecco, vedi...questa è la verità...questo gli dirò...".

"Ma...non puoi!".

"Perchè? Perchè non posso? Non si sceglie di amare..." – insinuò lei, cinica.

"Cosa...vorresti dire che tu…" – il respiro si strozzò in gola, quella dannata parola…

A chi diavolo si riferiva lei? A sé stessa oppure…

No, la voce di lei si contrasse, davvero e lei proseguì, diretta e spietata, chissà se per salvare sé stessa o per eludere eventuali illusioni.

"Io…te l'ho detto che non ti amo…" – gelida, si voltò.

Sottinteso, tu sì, l'hai detto, io no.

Ma non aveva senso giocare con le parole.

Oscar si maledisse perché l'aveva compreso che lui invece sì, Alain l'amava e lei non poteva farci niente, perché lei amava André, lo amava talmente…

Con tutta sé stessa, l'aveva sempre amato, in ogni istante, e forse era davvero André che lei aveva cercato nell'altro, ma non poteva ammetterlo, sarebbe stato devastante per entrambi.

Non amava Alain…

Era la realtà, la più semplice…

André ascoltò, la gola si chiuse, le mani anche.

Fece per entrare, si fermò, appoggiando la mano aperta al legno ruvido e tarlato della porta.

I polpastrelli assaggiarono le crepe della materia così come il cuore percepì il lento sgretolarsi delle poche certezze.

Rimase lì…

Alain si contrasse. S'era illuso solo per pochi istanti. L'amava ma sapeva bene che lei non l'avrebbe mai amato. S'era affidata a lui e lui s'era illuso.

Ingoiò la chiosa di lei, che lei davvero voleva solo proteggere André. Allora tanto valeva stare zitti…

"Sì…io te l'ho detto…e lo sai…".

"Alain!".

Rapida virata…

Alain doveva salvare sé stesso, quel poco di rispetto di sé che ancora galleggiava nelle viscere.

S'illuse allora di salvare sé stesso attraverso di lei, salvando lei: "Non voglio che lui pensi male di te..." – aggiunse per spiegare che ormai non aveva alcun senso parlare ad André.

Lo sguardo azzurro s'aprì come a domandare il senso dell'affermazione.

"Quello che provo...temo possa sporcare l'immagine che lui ha di te..." – mormorò Alain confuso.

Silenzio...

"Non sono una bambola…non è necessario che tu corra a salvarmi! Non da questo almeno. Ti avevo supplicato di non amarmi…ora sai perchè…" – ribattè lei, aspra, la voce greve a non lasciar trasparire il minimo pentimento. Neppure un briciolo di compassione.

Silenzio…

 _E'…è dannatamente abile.. - s_ e lo disse Alain.

 _C'è riuscita a restare fuori da questa storia..._

 _Tu volevi solo sapere se avresti potuto amarla, se avresti mai avuto una sola possibilità di amarla…_

 _No, non solo adesso, non l'hai mai avuta questa possibilità._

 _Abile e spietata…_

 _Tu ti sei esposto, come un idiota…_

 _Credevi che André fosse morto…_

 _Ti sei detto che l'avresti aspettata, che avresti vegliato su di lei fino a quando lei non avesse imparato ad amarti. Ma lei non ama in questo modo…_

 _Lei ama e basta._

 _Oppure no, oppure non ama e basta._

 _E adesso è qui che sta cercando di salvarti la faccia di fronte a quello che tu stesso consideri il tuo migliore amico…_

 _Che tu sia dannato Alain!_

 _Il suo silenzio, lei te l'ha detto che non ti ama…_

 _Che idiota sei stato!_

"Alain..." – riprese lei tentando d'ammorbidire la voce e soprattutto il senso delle parole – "Un tempo ho pagato molto caro il mio silenzio...e non voglio che accada di nuovo".

Silenzio…

Oscar era già altrove, altro rimbombava nella testa, altro galleggiava nella gola, sovrapposizione dell'abisso che aveva osservato nello sguardo e nelle mani di André al proprio.

"Esci…".

Silenzio…

Alain uscì, la porta sbattè con una certa intensità, che la polvere delle assi di legno si sollevò dal pavimento, ricamando strani giochi nell'aria.

Un guizzo dell'anima...

André non aveva scelto di amarla, ma lei...

Come avrebbe potuto permettere che la propria vita lo travolgesse a quel modo e che fosse _lei_ a divenire la sua condanna?

La propria vita l'avrebbe reso prigioniero di una promessa terribile.

Sentì bussare, di nuovo. La porta si schiuse...

"Alain...ho detto...".

Si bloccò di colpo, lo sguardo interdetto dalla visione.

"Sono io...Oscar...".

"Scusa...credevo...".

"Credevi fosse Alain?" – tono asciutto, quasi accusatorio, il corpo contratto.

"E' stato qui. Voleva sapere come stavo...".

"Certo...è ovvio..." – rimarcò André, asetticamente lapidario.

Lo conosceva Oscar, il suo André. Non era più lo stesso di un tempo, che adesso erano _loro_ a non essere più gli stessi d'un tempo, anche se quel tempo era scorso che poche settimane prima.

Adesso se lo poteva permettere l'asprezza del timbro in cui s'insinuava il dubbio ed il tormento.

"Dobbiamo parlare..." – esordì lui togliendosi il mantello.

Non fece a tempo a chiudere la porta che un gruppetto di persone comparve sull'uscio.

Garrat e altri paesani si presentavano per poter esporre il punto della situazion.

"Monsieur...vi prego...è urgente...".

"Entrate...".

André si fece da parte.

Si sorprese nello scorgere Alain assieme agli altri. Non disse nulla del fatto che l'aveva visto uscire, pochi istanti prima dalla stanza. Non disse nulla sulla conversazione sorprendente e spezzata che aveva ascoltato tra lui ed Oscar.

C'era sempre altro nella _loro_ vita e così preferì ascoltare il resoconto dei paesani.

André sarebbe rimasto a guardare. Avrebbe osservato le dinamiche e le parole che quelli si sarebbero rivolti.

Alain sfuggì lo sguardo piazzandosi di nuovo a lato della stanza.

Nemmeno lui disse ch'era stato lì, nella stanza, solo pochi istanti prima e che poi era uscito perchè sennò sarebbe impazzito, ma poi, fuori, gli era sembrato d'impazzire davvero, a restare lontano, e allora era tornato.

Dio, se davvero André era vissuto così, per tutta la vita…

"Signori!" – esordì Garrat – "Siamo venuti per ringraziarvi...tutti! Non ce l'avremmo mai fatta senza il vostro aiuto. Ieri e questa notte sono state ore davvero memorabili. E' stato grandioso vedere che tutti avevano un unico obiettivo. Abbiamo avuto paura solo all'inizio, quando i soldati hanno aperto il fuoco su di noi, ma poi abbiamo capito che erano rimasti in pochi e così dopo essere usciti dalle barricate che avevamo costruito abbiamo cominciato a sparare anche noi!".

L'uomo quasi tremava dall'emozione e gli altri lo osservavano stupiti annuendo.

Garrat era divenuto taciturno ed ombroso dopo la scomparsa della figlia. L'unica amica era Adeline Nivette con cui condivideva il peso per la disgraziata sorte che pendeva sulla testa dei figli.

Ora invece pareva trasfigurato e commosso.

Altri sorrisero qualcuno aveva un braccio fasciato, la camicia lacerata, la faccia impolverata e scura...

Visione sorprendente simile a quella dei parigini dopo il quattordici!

Oscar rimase in silenzio ma c'era necessità di comprendere e di...

"Avete detto che la gente veniva anche dai villaggi vicini?" – chiese secca.

La domanda spiazzò.

Alain si contrasse, André deglutì. Non c'era verso di costringere la sua natura...

"Sì...ecco..." - riprese l'oste emozionato – "E non solo! Sappiamo che anche nei paesi vicini ci sono state altre rivolte. Sono state assaltate le case di molti nobili e alcuni sono stati addirittura uccisi! La gente ha preso coraggio!".

Il tono trionfante del bifolco cozzò contro l'espressione tesa del comandante.

Quello che Horace Garrat chiamava coraggio, a Parigi sarebbe stato appellato come becera ribellione...

"Ammazzare la gente...non è propriamente prendere coraggio..." – sentenziò lei, che, d'altra parte s'era comportata alla stessa maniera ma da qualche parte ancora la conosceva la differenza tra giustizia e vendetta.

I paesani s'ammutolirono. Vuoi perchè a sentir parlare una donna in tal maniera era fatto alquanto sorprendente, vuoi perchè loro s'erano creduti davvero d'essere nel giusto.

L'oppressione scava, nel profondo, fino a scoprire gl'istinti più violenti.

"Che volete insinuare?" – s'azzardò uno di quelli in tono mal conciliante.

Alain si staccò dal muro e così fece Andrè, compiendo un passo verso di lei.

Lei non replicò fissando l'interlocutore con faccia scura, si capiva da lontano che non era ammissibile per nessuno scivolare dentro tali abissi, le persone non si potevano ammazzare così, facendosi giustizia da sé.

"A questo punto nessuno può sapere quando e dove la gente deciderà di ribellarsi e riprendersi la propria libertà, le proprie terre come è giusto che sia. Forse gli abitanti di Limours sono stati un esempio per gli altri!" – proseguì il paesano per rinforzare le proprie ragioni.

"Resta il fatto che in questo modo da Parigi verranno inviati soldati...molti più di quelli che voi avete affrontato non più tardi di ieri. E...quell'uomo? Che fine ha fatto?".

Considerazioni nette che tranciarono l'euforia.

Garrat comprese. Prese a sudare freddo.

Erano contadini, dannazione, mica soldati.

Alain intervenne: "Quando gli abitanti sono entrati nella casa non sono riusciti a trovare il generale. L'hanno cercato per tutto il palazzo ma di lui non c'era traccia...le fiamme hanno fatto il resto...forse è morto...dev'essere così...".

Oscar tacque. Nel silenzio scorse gli occhi sanguigni di d'Iversay e quelli furibondi di Bouillé.

Non seppe davvero cosa sperare.

Che quelli fossero morti, oppure...

"Non sappiamo se il generale sia ancora vivo oppure…" – balbettò Garrat.

Oppure...

André si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Basta...

Ne aveva abbastanza di tutte quelle storie. La rabbia del popolo di Parigi, l'oppressione dei contadini delle campagne francesi, la lotta per rimarcare che tutti gli uomini sono uguali...

Basta. Nulla faceva più parte di ciò ch'erano _loro_.

Lui voleva che lei vivesse, il più possibile, lontano, attraversando giorni di lieve vittoria, perchè a quel punto anche ascoltare il suo cuore battere sarebbe stata una vittoria.

La sola che _loro_ si sarebbero potuti permettere.

"Vivi o morti gliele abbiamo cantate a quei dannati!" – bofonchiò il contadino tirando una manata sulla spalla di Garrat.

Alain annuì: "Questa gente ha imparato in fretta! Sì...sulle prime non avevano coraggio di fare nulla...ma poi...quelli hanno preso a sparare e noi li abbiamo presi a cannonate!".

André lo fissò severo.

Il solito Alain, smargiasso e spaccone.

Pareva stesse recitando la parte dell'Alain che aveva sfidato le Guardie Svizzere, là, sotto le torri della Bastiglia.

"Le colubrine..." – biascicò il soldato.

"Quindi eravate voi?" – obiettò lei – "Sai che avete quasi rischiato di ammazzarci! Ne devi fare ancora di strada prima di pensare di comandare dei soldati!".

La reprimenda scivolò in un moto di disapprovazione.

Un respiro più fondo per aspirare la vocale e respirare il nome di lei...

Alain tentò di replicare…

Gliel'aveva detto lei di chiamarla per nome, ma, chissà perchè, adesso gli pareva non fosse più possibile.

André era lì, davanti, e il nome di Oscar sulle labbra di un altro uomo...

Alain si morse il labbro e virò velocemente l'affondo: "Comandante! Non avevamo altra scelta! Anche alla Bastiglia era successa la stessa cosa….lo sapete….lo sai…sì..".

Silenzio...

Emozionante e sorprendente...

"Monsieur...Alain...che avete detto?" – balbettò Horace Garrat mentre gli altri si guardavano l'un l'altro, occhi sgranati…

 _Caz..._

 _Non siete amanti, non siete amici..._

 _Come diavolo devi chiamarla?_

"Alain perché l'avete chiamata comandante? E la Bastiglia? Voi...voi davvero eravate là?! Allora aveva ragione Adeline..." – chiese Garrat tutto d'un fiato – "E davvero questa…questa persona…questa donna...anche lei era là? E' quella che…".

Gli sguardi si puntarono nell'unica direzione possibile...

Garrat tentò di capire...

"Allora è vero quello che si dice! Che c'era una donna a comandare i soldati!?".

Alain non si scompose.

André intuì ch'era necessario cambiare argomento.

Non era il caso di esporsi troppo su vicende che ormai appartenevano al passato, né contaminare la loro fuga con indizi tanto compromettenti.

"Beh…diciamo che eravamo là. Comunque ora non ha importanza quello che è accaduto a Parigi...".

"Alain ascolta..." – incalzò lei – "E voi tutti ascoltate...ciò che è accaduto non passerà sotto silenzio. Il vostro...gesto...arriverà a Parigi...".

"Alcuni di noi sono stati all'Assemblea..." – obiettò un paesano che pareva conoscere più di altri lettere e leggi.

Oscar sorrise...

Era difficile spiegare ch'erano stati proprio quelli dell'assemblea a stabilire che i contadini dovevano restare al loro posto e che le rivolte di agosto erano state soffocate nel sangue proprio per ordine dei deputati. Non tutti forse ma...

Tirò un respiro più fondo...

"Bene...allora chiedete a chi è già stato all'Assemblea di parlare con il deputato che è stato eletto come rappresentante di questa regione...all'Assemblea Nazionale intendo...".

Alain sgranò gli occhi.

"Cosa..il deputato di questa regione? E cosa…".

"Lui sarà sicuramente al corrente della situazione. Se sarà avvertito della rivolta e dei motivi che vi hanno spinto a ribellarvi al generale potrebbe far presente la questione all'Assemblea Nazionale...".

"Lo faremo..." – balbettarono gli altri.

"Non basterà!" – sibilò lei a voce bassa.

Anche Alain si sorprese che non capiva...

"Il deputato potrà far pressione sull'Assemblea...ma l'Assemblea non ha alcun potere sul re e il re non potrà mai incriminare un generale che si fosse macchiato dei crimini che voi lamentate!".

"Ci ha oppresso fino all'inverosimile!" – sbottò uno degli assalitori – "Ha ucciso...i suoi uomini hanno ammazzato due giovani...e sono solo gli ultimi...l'anno scorso...".

"Basta Frebert!" – gridò Garrat parandosi davanti all'altro.

"Basta un accidente! L'anno scorso...tua figlia...lo sai quello che è accaduto! E lei non l'abbiamo nemmeno trovata...quindi..." – l'uomo si piantò davanti ad Oscar – "Vorreste dire che nonostante quello che è accaduto noi non avremmo dovuto ribellarci e adesso che l'abbiamo fatto dobbiamo temere una repressione? Che nessuno ci proteggerà e che...anzi...dobbiamo temere la razione del re?".

Il silenzio del contraddittore valse più di mille spiegazioni. Oscar tacque, che sì, era così e...

"Che dite?!" – balbettò Garrat impaurito che la visione pareva davvero assurda e sconvolgente.

"C'è una persona che potrebbe aiutarvi..." – riprese Oscar.

"Chi...".

Fece appello a tutto il proprio sangue freddo. Mai avrebbe immaginato di ritrovare nel proprio passato un appiglio che le avrebbe consentito di proteggere quella gente dalla tragedia che si sarebbe abbattuta se...

"La Contessa de Brionne...".

André sussultò. Il passo era davvero ardito e severo.

"La nostra contessa?" – chiese Garrat dubbioso.

"Madame Brionne è sempre stata molto attenta alle vicende dei suoi possedimenti...".

"Oscar ma...".

André si fece avanti, dovette farlo, che la storia la conosceva anche lui.

Oscar non si smentiva...

Mai.

La Contessa Brionne era stato personaggio molto potente a corte, ma per svariate congiunture s'era ritrovata spesso avversaria della regina e dell'entourage della sovrana. Chiedere l'intervento della contessa, in quel momento, equivaleva a recidere per sempre il legame di fedeltà che legava Oscar alla sua regina.

"Se le chiederete d'intercedere e di proteggervi...so che la contessa non ha mai avuto in simpatia il generale...oltretutto...".

La figura di d'Iversay rimase nell'ombra. Certi particolari erano davvero disgustosi da sbattere in faccia.

"State dicendo che per liberarci dell'oppressione di un nobile dovremmo chiedere ad un'aristocratica di aiutarci?".

La chiosa sprezzante non scalfì gl'intenti.

"Sì se questo servirà a salvare i vostri figli e le vostre mogli dalla repressione!" – concluse lei, fredda.

A dire…

 _Volete vivere?_

 _Allora scendete a compromessi…_

Il tono della voce s'alzò, netto, lo sguardo si scurì.

André comprendeva, solo lui, lo strazio che squarciava l'animo.

Oscar era stanca di vedere la gente ammazzata ed ammazzarsi ed ammazzare. Quindi, adesso, si poteva persino scendere a compromessi con il diavolo pur di non assistere più ad un'altra tragedia.

"Noi...".

I tre avanzarono, Garrat rimase un poco indietro.

"Signori, le scelte si pagano. Se volete continuare a vivere spetta a voi decidere...il deputato potrà aiutarvi ma l'intercessione della contessa vi metterà al riparo da altre vendette...".

Il mormorio si sollevò sprezzante e cupo...

Alain non se l'aspettava.

Chiedere l'aiuto dei nobili non rientrava propriamente nella sua visione dell'evoluzione della storia.

Gli pareva al contrario che quello sarebbe stato un passo indietro.

Ribellarsi per poi tornare a farsi proteggere da un'aristocratica...

Il respiro si contrasse e André intravide un cedimento.

"Credo...sia necessario riflettere sul da farsi..." – esordì tentando di catturare l'attenzione di Garrat.

"Monsieur...certo...avete ragione. Dobbiamo parlare...tra di noi...".

"E' giusto...in fin dei conti noi siamo stranieri...e la decisione spetta a voi..." – concluse André rammaricato.

Garrat allargò le braccia annuendo. Si volse verso Alain e poi verso André.

Mancava un tassello alla storia e Alain comprese che il tempo della sua recita era concluso.

Quel frammento doveva tornare al suo posto. Lui, doveva tornare al suo posto.

Si diresse verso la porta.

"Monsieur...Alain? Ve ne andate anche voi?" – domandò Garrat sorpreso.

"Sì...il mio compito è terminato!".

"Il vostro...compito?" – domandò Garrat sorpreso.

Poi guardò verso André che invece era immobile, non respirava nemmeno, lo sguardo severo.

Lui era lì, non accennava a muoversi.

Il tassello tornava a comporre la visione d'insieme…

"Credevo doveste parlare..." – balbettò l'oste rivoltò ad Alain. L'uomo s'aspettava che la separazione sarebbe avvenuta secondo un determinato schema, ma no, quello schema era saltato, proprio davanti agli occhi e André accennò solo al consenso generico.

"No…" – sussurrò Alain, distrutto – "Non devo dire altro…".

André annuì, in silenzio. Voleva proprio vedere che avrebbe fatto l'altro, il compagno d'armi, quello che l'aveva sfottuto per mesi, quello che gliel'aveva detto e ripetuto in tutti i modi che ad amare una donna nobile, quella donna, si sarebbe finiti nei guai.

Sì, adesso c'era davvero finito nei guai, Alain, perchè quello che André aveva saputo, quello che gli era stato raccontato, la storia dei fidanzati, amanti o chi diavolo fossero stati Alain ed Oscar, non poteva essere solo una messinscena.

Alain poteva aver ingannato quella gente, ma non André. André no...

La rabbia era al culmine e paradossalmente, invece d'esplodere, covava dentro, giù, nelle viscere dell'ignoranza e nel disprezzo generato dal dubbio.

Alain fece un leggero cenno con la testa, una sorta di saluto, come usava un tempo.

Il saluto al proprio comandante che lei era tornata ad essere solo quello, il suo comandante.

Garrat si stupì...

"Ma voi..." – guardò in direzione della donna che s'era voltata e poi del prigioniero e... – "Ma...".

"Monsieur..." – riprese Alain – "E' meglio uscire...".

"Ma voi...la vostra...fidanzata...".

Ecco, ci voleva la candida ingenuità d'un bifolco di campagna per scoperchiare il paiolo dove ribolliva la strana mescola di ruoli e d'intenti e di gesti che s'erano così bene addensati d'aver perso ciascuno la propria identità e la propria ragione.

André non si mosse, inghiottì la parola che non era più solo una parola. Il guizzo di stringere i pugni per ammansire la rabbia.

Non aveva tempo, in quel momento, di lasciarsi prendere dagl'isterismi...

Nel silenzio...

Oscar ascoltò i passi allontanarsi, mentre l'aria tiepida scivolava sul viso, sulla pelle.

Il chiarore del giorno era inciso da nuvole scure, veloci, che si rincorrevano alte, oscurando la luce.

Così come il sollievo d'essersi ritrovati strideva con la contrazione dei sensi stanchi.

Anche lei l'aveva ascoltato l'incauto affondo dell'oste. Doveva delle spiegazioni, era giusto fosse lei ad esporle. Ma le ultime parole di Alain risuonavano nella testa...

Poteva l'amore di un uomo, corrisposto o meno che fosse, oscurare l'amore di un altro uomo, quello che s'era rincorso da tutta una vita e che adesso bruciava dentro, ma al tempo stesso pungeva, perchè quell'amore sarebbe stato destinato a morire assieme a lei?

"Come stai?".

Finalmente la voce parve scivolare nel timbro conosciuto, caldo e profondo.

"Meglio...e quelle persone?".

"Adeline...sta...meglio...ha alcune bruciature sulle gambe...se starà tranquilla guarirà...".

"E sua figlia?".

"Cosa?".

Il sangue ribolliva. In un istante si gelò.

Anche lei s'era resa conto che quei giorni erano stati vissuti intensamente da parte di tutt'e due. Gl'indiretti accenni alle vicende del fantomatico fidanzato della giovane figlia della governante riportavano una visione soffocante.

"Anche lei...sta bene...".

"La _tua_ fidanzata!" – obiettò lei a voce bassa.

"No...".

Un respiro fondo.

L'esordio si dipanò apparentemente neutro.

"Non trovi avventato aver consigliato a questa gente d'affidarsi di nuovo ad un nobile per difendersi dai nobili?" – contestò André.

Oscar annuì.

"Certo che è avventato! E assurdo! Ma se questa gente pensa di farcela solo con le proprie forze...temo che sarà come svegliarsi da un bel sogno. Lo sai anche tu che accadeva a Versailles quando arrivavano notizie di una qualche ribellione...e dopo quello che è accaduto a Parigi...".

"L'Assemblea vigilerà..." – spiegò lui. Ci credeva che quel consesso avrebbe portato del bene alla Francia.

Lei meno…

"E tu non trovi illusorio proprio questo?".

Le parole graffiarono.

"Che intendi dire? Che l'Assemblea si metterà contro il popolo?".

André strinse i pugni. All'apparenza l'evoluzione dei fatti storici e politici pareva procedere di pari passo con la loro storia, quella più intima ed oscura...

"Vorresti dire che intestardirsi verso un ideale non porta che guai?" – precisò lui un poco ironico.

Pareva parlasse di sé stesso e lei lo comprese.

"Non è la stessa cosa...non si sceglie di amare...essere liberi dall'oppressione invece...impone più cautela…altrimenti…".

"Ti sbagli!" – l'interruppe lui – "E mi spiace vedere che questi giorni hanno cambiato la tua visione delle cose. Come non si sceglie di amare, così non si può scegliere se essere liberi o meno. Si _deve_ essere liberi. Non ci sono scelte di fronte alla libertà e tutto è lecito di fronte alla sua ricerca...non ci sono alternative...".

La contrazione del corpo, un brivido leggero.

La forza dell'assolutezza del pensiero cozzava contro una più cauta pragmaticità.

No, Oscar voleva sapere altro, perchè nemmeno lei adesso poteva più scegliere.

"Che cosa è accaduto?" – proseguì. Nel tono l'intento di sapere cosa fosse accaduto a lui, a lui solo.

"Sono tornato a Parigi...".

"Lo so...Mariel ti ha visto...e ha raccontato che i soldati ti avevano preso...".

"Mariel?".

"Quella giovane ch'era arrivata alla corte, come tutti noi. Nell'incendio il suo viso è rimasto deturpato...ma il suo bambino è salvo...sai…non ricordo se te lo dissi…ma l'avevo già incontrata…a Versailles…a luglio…era riuscita ad entrare nel parco della reggia. Sua Maestà le consentì d'uscire…".

L'incedere delle parole ricacciava nell'abisso.

"Mi spiace..." – un respiro di commozione – "Non ho saputo più nulla...".

"Lo so...comunque, senza saperlo, quella donna, Adeline, e i suoi compagni, mi hanno raccontato tutto di te...".

André rimase zitto. Non capiva, o forse non voleva comprendere.

"Sì...del fidanzato della giovane Carmilla...così si chiama la figlia di Adeline, giusto?".

Di nuovo quell'appellativo. D'altra parte era così che André s'era salvato, lui stesso s'era adeguato al ruolo.

Restava da comprendere se e fino a che punto lui s'era davvero calato in quella parte.

"Hanno raccontato di un uomo ch'era stato catturato a Parigi e che il generale Bouillé aveva poi fatto uccidere...ho pensato fossi tu...tutti e due abbiamo immaginato fossi tu…".

Di nuovo…

Tutti e due.

Il plurale colpì: "Non ha più importanza..." – sussurrò lui andando alla finestra.

Prese a raccontare. Altro.

Per lui quelli erano stati i giorni della prigionia, erano chiusi nella gola. Il tempo scorreva e...

La stanza piombò nel buio umido dello scroscio di pioggia che rimbombò sul tetto e sulle pareti dell'edificio. Un gesto veloce per chiudere le persiane di legno, che le finestre avevano vetri precari e l'acqua pareva intestardirsi ad entrare ad ogni costo.

Al buio...

Nemmeno il tempo d'accendere una candela. Non era necessario, che i corpi si conoscevano e...

Non era necessario guardarsi per parlare e raccontare del futuro.

"Abbiamo poco tempo..."- esordì André cauto.

Rimase fermo, accanto alla finestra chiusa che gemeva sotto la tempesta d'acqua e vento. Flebili spifferi d'aria tagliavano il buio.

"Cosa vuol dire abbiamo poco tempo?".

Lei s'avvicinò ma questo non indusse lui a voltarsi, il viso guardava fuori, anche se non c'era nulla da guardare.

Un tuono in lontananza spezzò l'incertezza e il racconto prese a snodarsi attraverso gli eventi salienti: le lenti fabbricate dall'abate chiamato dal Generale Jarjayes, l'incertezza sul destino della figlia del generale, il dubbio che l'intercessione dei sovrani non sarebbe stata sufficiente a salvarla.

Il Generale Jarjayes non smentiva la sua perspicacia. C'era solo da sperare che nessuno l'avesse informato del rogo della corte, inducendolo a credere che lei fosse morta lì e quindi non avesse più alcun senso...

 _Lasciare la Francia…._

 _Andare in Italia…_

 _Donare al proprio servo la casa nella quale sarebbero andati ad abitare..._

 _Lontano, quanto fosse stato loro possibile._

 _Per sopravvivere e forse per..._

"In Italia?" – l'interruppe lei stupita.

"Sono rimasto sorpreso anch'io...non sapevo che la tua famiglia avesse delle terre laggiù...".

Oscar rammentò il racconto al delfino di Francia.

Ricordava poco del proprio viaggio ma sì, lei c'era già stata in Italia, solo che era piccola...

La proposta si rivelava in tutta la sua sorprendente drammaticità.

Ora più di prima...

"Tuo padre ha ammesso di non poter intercedere per te...non apertamente. I sovrani hanno assoluta necessità di avere i generali dell'esercito dalla loro parte e a chiunque si metta contro uno degli ufficiali che comandano le truppe destinate a mantenere l'ordine in Francia non può essere concesso di mantenere il rango aristocratico...".

"Ho già rinunciato al titolo di contessa...non è questo che mi preoccupa...".

Oscar s'ammutolì.

La proposta era davvero ardita ed incredibilmente convincente.

Come aveva ipotizzato André, il Generale Jarjayes non avrebbe favorito lei, direttamente.

Non poteva più farlo, anzi. Il generale avrebbe dovuto rinnegare la figlia e le sue gesta ribelli.

Ma l'avrebbe salvata ugualmente, attraverso un servo quasi sconosciuto, rimettendo il destino della figlia proprio nelle mani di quel servo quasi sconosciuto.

André proseguì, quel tanto ch'era necessario per far comprendere le intenzioni e le mosse del Generale Jarjayes.

Sì perchè adesso sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile opporsi a quella volontà.

Le parole di lei colsero nel segno.

"Bouillé sa che sono viva..." – sussurrò piano lei – "E non non sappiamo se Bouillé è morto…".

André annuì: "Questo è un problema infatti...".

"Mio padre vuole far credere a tutti che io sia morta il quattordici luglio...".

"E' così...".

"E se io tornassi...".

"Lui verrebbe smentito..." – chiosò lui sull'onda della considerazione di lei – "E non solo il suo piano fallirebbe ma verrebbe accusato di aver favorito la tua fuga...".

"Di fatto non ho più scelta...".

"Mi dispiace Oscar...ma temo sia così...ma se tu non volessi...partire...".

La voce s'affievolì perchè adesso erano entrati in scena altri protagonisti.

La scelta di restare in Francia forse adesso sarebbe dipesa da altro che non fosse stato solo l'intento di obbedire al padre e salvarsi.

André si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a compiere quella domanda, perchè chiedere che fosse accaduto quando erano lontani era troppo difficile e allora magari girarci attorno, indovinare se ci fosse altro che le impedisse di seguire il piano di fuga del padre.

Le parole spezzate tra lei e Alain…

"No...perchè? Perchè non dovrei..." - Oscar si stupì. Non comprendeva l'atteggiamento che gli pareva ambiguo, così diverso dai giorni di Parigi. Un'ombra era calata nello sguardo e sulla coscienza e André...

"Tuo padre invierà una persona...a Chartres. Mi ha spiegato che l'avrebbe fatto dopo circa tre settimane dal nostro incontro. Sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso incontrarsi a Parigi...".

Oscar ascoltava, il viso contratto, buio, gli occhi sbarrati.

Lasciare la Francia, per andare...

Per andare a morire in Italia.

"Quindi il tempo sta per compiersi…".

André annuì. L'avrebbe aiutata a fuggire e poi...

Lui sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, solo per vederla morire.

"Proseguiremo fino al porto di Marsiglia e poi ci imbarcheremo…non c'è molto tempo...le settimane sono ormai trascorse ed è possibile che qualcuno ci stia già attendendo a Chartres...".

"A cavallo?" – si permise di chiedere lei.

"Sì...una carrozza darebbe troppo nell'occhio. In fondo siamo abituati a spostarci a cavallo...non seguiremo i tradizionali percorsi delle stazioni di posta. Ci terremo a debita distanza...".

Oscar ascoltava e s'immaginava.

Un istante...

Maledisse suo padre, in silenzio, per aver ideato quella fuga, così perfetta ed assurda al tempo stesso. André non sarebbe più stato servo ma sarebbe diventato padrone. Così suo padre non le lasciava scelta, sapendo bene che lei non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutare di seguire la strada che avrebbe elevato il servo della famiglia Jarjayes a padrone e proprietario di terre e uomo libero…

Le terre dove lei sarebbe morta...

Tra le braccia di André.

Per un istante perse la cognizione di ciò che stava accadendo. La voce di André giungeva lontana. Era buio, la pioggia picchiava sugli scuri e l'aria era satura dell'intenso umore dell'acqua, come fossero davvero in mezzo ad un campo sotto lo scroscio.

"Spetta a te decidere...".

Le parole sortirono l'effetto di un affondo tagliente e senza scampo.

Le parole spezzarono i pensieri.

Solo tre settimane prima André non glielo avrebbe nemmeno chiesto. Adesso invece le domandava se avrebbe accettato, se avrebbe seguito il piano del padre.

Rispetto, devozione...

Non era questo che lei si sarebbe aspettata.

"André...io...".

Lui s'avvicinò, nel buio. Lei si ritrovò il corpo davanti al proprio.

Intuì le spalle, poco più alte delle sue, il torace ampio, i fianchi...

Le mani di lui s'adagiarono sui fianchi e presero ad accarezzarli, piano, e poi più intensamente, mentre il respiro s'innalzava.

Inaspettato...

Nel silenzio, Oscar ascoltò l'incedere intenso, muto e forte del corpo di André, verso il proprio, contro il proprio. I sensi si sollevarono colpiti, incapaci di comprendere...

Non è così che lei avrebbe inteso decidere cosa fare...

L'indecisione...

L'istante d'indecisione s'era già insinuato ed espanso dentro le viscere lasciandolo senza parole, senza respiro, senz'appigli.

La domanda gliel'aveva fatta lui, è vero, ma Andrè non si sarebbe mai aspettato che lei non rispondesse, subito, all'istante, senza esitazione.

"André...aspetta...".

Pazzo allora…

Pazzo, voleva averla lì, senza pensare a cosa poteva essere accaduto tra lei e quel dannato che l'aveva salvata.

Pazzo, voleva prenderla ed assaggiare il corpo e l'incedere di sé dentro di lei per comprendere se davvero lei fosse stata di un altro, anche solo per salvarsi e non cedere alla pazzia d'essersi persi davvero.

Pazzo...

André la spinse indietro contro la parete...

"Non parlare..." – sussurrò affondando la bocca nella piatta e vellutata consistenza del collo.

I denti e la lingua assaggiarono il lento pulsare del sangue, spingendosi contro la lieve resistenza.

Impossibile, inaudita...

Assurda...

"André...".

"Non parlare" – ripetè lui più deciso, stringendo i fianchi, il bacino contro di lei, inarcato e pieno, la bocca sulla bocca a togliere la voce, il respiro, il dubbio. A spazzare via il tempo vissuto lontani.

Voleva tornare ad essere André, il suo André, che lui l'aveva presa ed amata e sentita e non poteva nemmeno immaginare che altri avessero sfiorato le labbra e stretto i fianchi...

"André! No!" – gridò lei, piano, piantandogli le mani alle spalle e tentando di respingerlo – "Perchè...non...è così...".

Parole frammentate...

"Cosa c'è?" – chiese lui e nella voce una severità sconosciuta e distante da ciò che era lui.

Lei non rispose limitandosi a guardarlo, anche se scorgeva a mala pena il viso, scuro, gli occhi opachi, dietro la maschera che aveva indossato nei giorni di pazzia e solitudine.

"No! Che ti prende?" – insistette lei...

"Ti voglio..." – sussurrò lui, senza arretrare.

Le mani afferrarono la camicia sui fianchi e la sfilarono dai pantaloni e poi s'insinuarono sotto sulla pelle ed il contatto risvegliò il tremore che s'innalzò. Le dita si strinsero ai lombi scorrendo verso l'alto.

Voleva affondare dentro di lei e ritrovarla, cosicchè lei ritrovasse lui e loro assieme.

Credeva d'averla persa per sempre ma non perchè fosse stata ammazzata...

Se davvero qualcuno si fosse insinuato...

Pazzo...

Pareva impazzito.

Uno spintone più energico e Oscar tornò a percepire l'aria fredda su di sé, che lui s'era fatto indietro.

"Che cosa ti prende?" – chiese senza respiro.

Domanda idiota...

Persino lei se ne rese conto.

"Credevo lo volessi anche tu...siamo stati lontani così tanto tempo...".

"Sì...lo so...".

"E allora?".

Incalzante...

"André...non...mi sembra di non riconoscerti...".

"Cosa vorresti dire? Sono sempre io...semmai...io non riesco a riconoscere te!".

"Che stai...dicendo? Volevo solo sapere che ti è accaduto? Che cosa hai fatto dopo che quell'uomo ti aveva preso? Non mi hai detto nulla...".

"Perchè non c'è niente da dire!".

"André! Non...".

Le chiedeva di amarsi lì, adesso, così...

Lei avrebbe dovuto sentire lo stesso impeto, lo stesso desiderio...

Lo sentiva, ma gli pareva che nonostante fossero lì, lui fosse chissà dove, e la richiesta fosse dettata semplicemente per appagare i sensi, il desiderio, la carne...

Andrè...

No, lui non era così.

Le parole di Alain...

Si sentì improvvisamente sporca, a desiderare di prendersi così, e basta, senza nemmeno osservarsi un istante, solo un istante.

Così affondò, a parole, com'era solita fare quando ambiva chiarire la situazione e dare a sé stessa le risposte alle domande, alle sensazioni che s'amplificavano nella testa.

Una su tutte...

La domanda...

E la risposta, o meglio, il silenzio che seguì...

Inesorabile barriera di cui forse lui non era del tutto consapevole.

"E tu André...cosa pensi di tutto questo?".

Colpì nel segno.

Che senso avrebbe avuto chiedergli cosa pensava della proposta di fuggire e lasciare la Francia se lui aveva quasi rischiato la vita per portarla a compimento, rischiando d'essere ammazzato per non tradire né lei né suo padre?

Anche quella era una domanda superflua ma la risposta lei la voleva, semplicemente per richiamarlo a sé e rivelargli la contraddizione in cui pareva essere scivolato.

S'intestardì che il tarlo scavava...

Anche dentro di lei.

Un lieve respiro accompagnò un lamento cinico.

Andrè non rispose.

"André!".

Oscar si fece più vicino. Anche lei si sarebbe aspettata una risposta immediata, diretta, che, invece, non venne.

Una risposta….

La stessa che si era dato per vent'anni.

Due granelli di sabbia...

Infinitamente piccoli. Sarebbe stato difficile dire che ci fosse uno spazio tra due piccolissimi granelli di sabbia. Eppure esso era lì, voragine immensa, della stessa consistenza dello stupore attonito che scivolò sul viso.

André comprendeva il senso della domanda, retorico e scontato, ed intuiva che dietro ad essa se ne nascondeva un'altra, quella reale, che lei stava cercando di porgli.

Si rese conto improvvisamente di dove si trovasse...

Lì, nella stessa stanza, lì, lei accanto, poteva toccarla, accarezzarla...

Poteva averla se avesse insistito un poco.

Annusava l'odore, quello aperto e lieve della pelle appena accaldata dall'impeto che lui stesso vi aveva impresso sopra, mescolata allo stupore ed alla paura e...

Che altro?

Era lontano da lei...

Inabissato nel dubbio che lei fosse stata di un altro.

Dilaniato dalla certezza, assurdamente contrapposta alla prima, che lei non sarebbe mai stata sua, perchè quel viaggio sarebbe stato l'ultimo che avrebbero compiuto assieme.

Si riebbe accorgendosi che quell'abbraccio e quel bacio preteso s'erano macchiati di un desiderio oscuro, falsati dal possesso che incombeva e dilaniava la carne.

Fu lei a riavvicinarsi intuendo che la sofferenza poteva aver mutato l'intento e la dolcezza dei gesti.

"André cosa ti sta succedendo?".

"Non mi sta accadendo nulla..." – si giustificò - "Sono solo molto stanco...sono stati giorni intensi...".

Si era scostato, avvicinandosi alla finestra, dandole le spalle.

Cercarlo...

L'abbracciò lei, allora, cingendogli i fianchi da dietro, appoggiandosi a lui, adagiandosi su di lui.

Voleva sentirlo.

Come un tempo.

Dolcemente intenso…

Gli occhi su di sé e poi mentre si chiudevano, nel tendersi immenso del corpo che prendeva a soffrire e sollevarsi ed innalzarsi a poco a poco dentro di lei...

Il roco respiro guidato dalle dita...

Libero, come era stato fino a quel maledetto giorno.

Non si voltò André, immobile, in ascolto della pioggia che scendeva ora più lieve.

Era buio nella stanza.

Appoggiò le sue mani sulle sue e percepì la lieve striatura nel palmo della mano destra.

Tempo vissuto lontano.

Di esso non riusciva a chiedere nulla.

Non voleva sapere, intuendo che il segno lieve, inesistente quando s'erano lasciati, doveva appartenere ad un evento, un accidente, che era accaduto quando lui non era con lei.

Prima…

Prima avrebbe chiesto cosa fosse accaduto.

Prima avrebbe voluto sapere...

Ora...

Ecco, non essere più con lei.

Ecco cosa strideva dentro di sé.

Il tempo futuro incombeva.

Le strinse le mani.

Un istante…

Poi lentamente le staccò da sé. Assurdo che un istante prima la volesse e adesso nemmeno riuscisse ad accettare la vicinanza.

Due granelli di sabbia che il vento avrebbe sospinto l'uno lontano dall'altro.

Insostenibile...

"Devo...andare...adesso...".

Nel silenzio Oscar sentì il corpo allontanarsi.

Da una vita aveva imparato a non appoggiarsi a nessuno ma adesso...

Rimase salda che forse, sarebbe scivolta giù, a terra...

"André...".

"Perdonami...".

Si voltò, quasi girandole intorno, senza sollevare lo sguardo, che l'avrebbe di certo visto il corpo immobile di lei, impietrito, trafitto dal distacco imposto dalla sua stessa incapacità di cedere.

Non poteva essere stato solo per quello.

"Aspetta...André...se è per quello che hai sentito prima...".

La coscienza corse all'incauto accenno dell'oste.

"Lascia stare...quello che è accaduto...ci sarà una spiegazione...".

"C'è infatti...".

"Mi fido di te...so che c'è senz'altro una spiegazione...ma in questo momento...non ha senso ascoltarla...".

"Perchè?".

Pochi passi, gli si parò davanti, gli occhi adattati al buio intravidero lo sguardo.

"Perchè è così e basta!" – concluse lui, la voce severa ed alterata.

Distolse lo sguardo e Oscar si sentì attraversata dalla frustata spietata dell'assenza, quella che deriva dalla presenza che si dissolve e scompare, nonostante i corpi si tocchino, si guardino e si percepiscano.

Se lo desiderava sarebbero partiti.

Lui l'avrebbe portata via da lì come aveva promesso a suo padre.

Oscar ascoltò le parole, replicate di nuovo, come una nenia, visione d'una sorta di piano militare freddamente pianificato per la buona riuscita.

Il dolore spezza…

L'assenza frantuma…

Perdersi…

Dovette sedersi sul letto, lo sguardo sbarrato a fissare il nulla.

Il vuoto dentro di sé, infinito, ancora più profondo di quando l'aveva creduto morto.

Aveva pensato allora non potesse esistere tormento peggiore. Invece sì, ora sì.

Poteva esistere un dolore ancora più grande, perché lui era vivo ma era lontano, da lei, dal cuore, dall'anima e lei lo sapeva perché.

Era lei, lei stessa a tenerlo lontano.

Non sapeva come tornare a quell'anima e richiamarla a sé, a loro.

Un pensiero soltanto, uno fra tutti.

 _Cosa gli è accaduto…_

 _Che cosa?_

Era uscito...

Dio, nemmeno il respiro di averla addosso.

Era uscito, così a fondo era caduta l'anima, che André era stato costretto ad uscire e l'aveva lasciata sola.

Non era mai accaduto. Non capiva…

Soffrire al punto d'ascoltare la perdita come lama che lacera la carne e poi la divora e poi la risputa fuori che la carne è viva e pulsa e soffoca...

Morire, l'aveva desiderato, che nulla nella sua vita aveva avuto più senso.

Poi il destino s'era messo in mezzo, beffardo, concedendo loro di ritrovarsi.

Era accaduto spesso nel passato.

Troppe volte aveva temuto di perderla e nonostante la paura aveva raccolto le forze, aveva fatto appello alla ragione e al cuore e ai sensi per tornare a lei.

Sempre…

Ecco, adesso gli pareva di non saperlo più fare.

Ritrovarsi incapace di accordare il proprio respiro a quello di lei.

Non riusciva a comprenderne il motivo.

O forse…

Forse il motivo era semplice.

Perderla era stato devastante.

E ora l'idea, la sola idea che ciò sarebbe accaduto di nuovo, era penetrata nell'anima, in ogni più remoto anfratto della coscienza, in ogni più piccola fibra del corpo.

Nessuno era responsabile...

Né lei della sua malattia, né lui della paura di perderla.

A Parigi, sì, a Parigi aveva immaginato che lei sarebbe guarita. L'avrebbe portata via, un paese nuovo, diverso, una vita nuova, e forse...

Lei sarebbe vissuta.

Ci credeva anche adesso. Non desiderava che questo.

Convinzione granitica, tanto quanto smarrito aleggiava lo spettro dell'assenza, della perdita, dell'idea che nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe potuto accadere.

L'idea s'era ammantata della consistenza della realtà, reale, tranciante, che nulla di tutto ciò che aveva sperato si sarebbe realizzato.

La luce tiepida dell'autunno prossimo aveva preso ad insinuarsi, tiepida, sui muri sbrecciati che chiudevano il cortiletto raccolto, odoroso di rose, tremule d'acqua, un poco sfatte, che aveva appena smesso di piovere.

Petali gialli carnosi e lievi sgocciolavano brillanti…

E poi l'intenso fremere del sentore di lavanda raccolta a piccoli fasci, poco più in là, in attesa d'essere sgranata.

La pioggia lava ed eleva, purifica ed assolve, rivelando l'essenza delle cose.

Lo sguardo s'avvide solo dopo, che André si sedette su quella specie di pietra ruvida e pososa che fungeva da sedile, che non era solo. Un moto di stizza accompagnò la visione dell'amico.

Alain era lì, poco più in là, intento ad osservare il nulla, cupo, colmo del dubbio che le parole dell'oste avessero rivelato l'incoscienza dei giorni trascorsi lontani.

Lo colse anche lui l'impercettibile rimprovero che aleggiava sulla faccia di André e così si fece avanti, che tanto lo sapeva che l'altro, persona non loquace, non si sarebbe mai avventurato nei meandri di quel tempo che gli era quasi del tutto sconosciuto.

"Pensavo fossi con lei...".

Esordio neutro e cauto, anche se il rimprovero s'insinuava.

Non aveva senso ritrovare André lì, da solo, che solo la sera prima si erano creduti perduti per sempre, trafitti dal pensiero l'uno della morte dell'altra.

E ora lui era lì, fuori, da solo, lontano da lei.

Non erano insieme.

L'altro non rispose, immerso nella visione di sé e di lei...

Di lei e di Alain.

Per assurdo la seconda ebbe pregio di scalzare la prima.

Il sentore dei fiori s'impose potente, a dilatare i sensi ed acuire la rabbia, visibile ed immediato e subdolo, che la gelosia conforta nella sua crudezza, perchè simula l'istinto dell'amore, del possesso, alleviando per qualche istante la desolazione della perdita assoluta.

Silenzio…

"Che c'è? Sei...strano..." - era abituato Alain a cavar fuori le parole dalla bocca dell'altro e gli pungeva la visione di sé, senza di lei. Così, inconsciamente, s'era ritrovato a volerlo provocare l'altro, a tutti i costi.

Forse solo per protrarre ancora per un poco l'idea che lei avrebbe potuto essere sua, così, solo nella mente, solo per quell'istante ancora che lo separava dalla resa dei conti con l'altro.

Rimandare non avrebbe avuto senso.

Il dubbio che lei avesse già raccontato tutto…

Ossia niente…

André continuò a restare in silenzio, tanto che Alain dovette pararsi davanti.

"Mi hai sentito?".

Silenzio...

"André!".

No, lei non aveva detto un accidente di niente perché sennò André non se ne sarebbe stato lì…

"Dovresti conoscermi!" – sibilò a voce bassa l'altro.

"Io…".

Silenzio…

L'alito di vento sciacquò i fiori, il chiarore morbido delle corolle s'agitò…

"Io sì!" – s'intestardì Alain che non voleva fare il primo passo ma fremeva – "Che ti succede?".

"Forse dovrei essere io a chiederti che diavolo è accaduto?!".

Non aveva senso mentire o far finta di nulla.

"Sì, ho capito...parli delle parole di Garrat...se vuoi proprio saperlo...".

"Non mi riferisco solo a quello che ha detto l'oste quando eravamo presenti. Lui mi ha raccontato _altro_...".

"Altro?".

La voce si contrasse, Alain rammentò la pazzia d'averla abbracciata e baciata proprio davanti all'ignaro locandiere, preso dalla smania che non aveva pace e che lui aveva deciso d'acquietare così.

 _Dannazione..._

L'imprecazione non sfuggì.

"Ecco...direi che hai colto nel segno..." – punse André cinico.

"Siamo riusciti ad uscire dalla corte...per un soffio..." – riprese Alain.

"Lo immagino...e poi?".

Li voleva tutti quei passaggi, André, ma non lo guardava Alain.

Voleva il tempo ch'era trascorso lontano la lei, immaginandosi come lei dovesse essere vissuta.

"Siamo rimasti fuori Parigi, per qualche giorno. Lei...non stava bene...".

Silenzio...

"Non ha smesso di pensare a te un solo istante..." – rimarcò Alain accorgendosi immediatamente dell'errore nascosto in una constatazione inutile. Neppure degna del soldataccio impietoso e rude qual'era sempre stato Alain.

Lo sguardo rimase lividamente assente, che André ci credeva al racconto. Il punto, forse Alain non l'aveva compreso, non era quello.

André continuò a limitarsi ad ascoltare.

"Ho faticato a tenerla lontano da Parigi…non sapevamo se tu eri già tornato e lei...lei invece…voleva rientrare…in città! Là…dove per poco non c'ammazzavano tutti! L'ho convinta ad aspettare solo ragionando…non trovandoci ti saresti rifugiato da Bernard e li saremmo tornati a cercarti. Questo era ciò che avremmo fatto..ma lei stava...male...".

L'accenno alla malattia poteva essere reale ma ancora…

André si contrasse, un respiro fondo accompagnò le parole di Alain, e quello comprese che le parole interessavano relativamente l'amico.

Decise d'affondare: "Mi sono preso cura di lei...e poi...la conosci meglio di me...".

Ancora silenzio: "Un giorno ha deciso di andarsene e così è stato. Mi ha...caz...".

"Che cosa ha fatto?".

"Mi ha legato al...letto!".

Alain fissò André. Come a dirgli solo con gli occhi che le parole avevano un senso, sì, ce l'avevano perchè si parlava di lei.

"Che stai dicendo...che...".

"Sì...cazzo...m'ha legato al letto...".

"Avrà avuto le sue regioni!".

"Porc...André! La conosci meglio di me! Sai che lei è più che testarda!".

"Lo so...".

"M'ha ripagato con la stessa moneta!".

Avrebbe potuto tacere Alain ma Alain si rammentò d'esser stato proprio lui ad usare quella minaccia per indurla a star ferma, a liberarsi della febbre e della smania di tornare a Parigi. Era stato meglio correre il rischio di ferire l'amico piuttosto che il rischio di perdere lei.

O forse, più banalmente, voleva solo togliersi di dosso quel peso…

Non voleva sfidare André, quello no…

Ancora silenzio, gli occhi piantati addosso che si stava arrivando al punto.

Alain prese ad innervosirsi.

"Ho fatto lo stesso…inutile girarci attorno!".

Un tremito: "Tu l'avresti...".

Il corpo s'irrigidì davvero. Era ancora seduto André ma non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo dell'altro.

La mente correva alla scena...

"Mi ci ha costretto lei! Voleva tornare a Parigi e aveva la febbre e tu al mio posto avresti fatto lo stesso!".

Il racconto a tratti pareva scadere nella commedia dell'arte, sottilmente cinica.

Non così la faccia di André che deponeva per altro.

 _Lascialo decidere a me ciò che avrei fatto!_

"Che cosa è accaduto!?" – ringhiò André severo, di nuovo.

La domanda presupponeva l'inconsistenza delle giustificazioni appena spese dall'amico.

"Te l'ho detto...io...":

"Alain!".

"Oscar voleva tornare a Parigi e ci è tornata!" – gracchiò Alain che stava prendendo ad alterarsi.

Non era mai accaduto d'esser lui a doversi giustificare d'un gesto, ammise con sé stesso che non ne era capace e che la cosa lo disturbava parecchio.

"Non ho fatto in tempo a raggiungerla e quando ho incontrato Bernard lui mi ha detto che lei era già ripartita per Limours. Non comprendevo perchè proprio Limours ma l'ho seguita e l'ho ritrovata proprio fuori dalla casa di Bouillé, la sera successiva...lei era sconvolta...".

I racconti si riannodarono uniti dal filo invisibile che legava le sorti.

"Ero quasi a Parigi quando ho visto la colonna di fumo..." – proseguì André – "La corte era già in fiamme. Vi ho cercato e quando ho visto i soldati ho tentato di nascondermi ma loro…Bouillè mi ha riconosciuto. Mi aveva visto tante volte assieme a lei...non più tardi quando tu e gli altri vi eravate rifiutati di entrare nella sala dell'Assemblea. Eravamo tutti a Versailles, ricordi?".

Alain annuì. Giorni perduti che gremivano la mente.

"Mi ha preso...e mi ha portato a Limours e qui mi ha detto che lei era morta nel rogo, ch'era riuscito ad ammazzarla e…Oscar conosceva le abitudini del Generale Bouillé…avrà deciso di scommettere... e così si è diretta qui...".

"E quando ha incontrato Bouillé lui le ha detto la stessa cosa di te...".

"Quindi come vedi so che cosa ha provato. Cosa avete provato…tutti e due…so come dev'essere vissuta in quei momenti e questo vale anche per te…così ti chiedo, di nuovo, che cosa è accaduto?".

"Dannazione André...che intendi dire? Te l'ho detto che cosa è accaduto!".

André si alzò, finalmente, portandosi davanti all'altro.

"Alain, lei era morta per me. Era morta e ho creduto a quella visione e per giorni e giorni sono rimasto senza capire nulla. Non aveva più senso per me la vita...".

Indiretto fu l'affondo.

Se così lui era vissuto, cosa era accaduto a lei che si era trovata nella stessa condizione? L'abisso, come si era colmato?

"Voglio sapere che cosa ha detto lei e che cosa diavolo hai fatto tu? Assieme a lei...".

L'aveva detto.

Aveva messo assieme i pezzi…

"Credi che per lei sia stato diverso?" – sibilò Alain – "Era in uno stato pietoso! E' stato straziante. Non si reggeva in piedi...è riuscita a dirmi che il generale le aveva rivelato che tu eri morto...che i suoi uomini ti avevano ammazzato...anch'io ero sconvolto e non ho potuto fare altro che portarla via da lì. Ci siamo nascosti a Limours. Non sarebbe riuscita a fare un passo...".

"Che hai raccontato a questa gente Alain? Che hai fatto?" – la voce aveva preso ad alterarsi.

Più Alain si ritraeva e più André affondava, prima o poi avrebbe colto nel giusto.

Alain si contrasse. La rabbia si sollevò per riflettersi in un moto cinico delle labbra.

"Allora è questo che ti rode!" – sibilò sprezzante – "Che io abbia tirato fuori la storia degli amanti...con questa gente!?"

André rimase zitto.

Nel silenzio, l'indiretto disprezzo per la ricostruzione così semplicista, che lui non ci credeva proprio che quella tirata fuori da Alain fosse _solo una storia_.

Al più una copertura…

Accettabile…

Ma…

"Sìì più chiaro Alain e soprattutto più onesto! Non te ne faccio una colpa per aver escogitato una simile storia...il punto non è questo e tu lo sai bene. Voglio sapere che cosa c'è dietro...".

"Non c'è nulla!" – gracchiò l'altro che si osservava sempre più scoperto.

"L'oste mi ha detto che tu...".

"L'ho baciata!" – lo prevenne Alain – "Sì! Se vuoi che te lo confermi, sì! L'ho baciata! E ci ho pure dormito assieme...e sono stato io a cambiarle la fasciatura...e anche la camicia se proprio lo vuoi sapere! E questo è tutto! E non è accaduto null'altro di quello che potresti immaginare!".

Le parole s'arrestarono...

Le immagini si sollevarono nella testa del soldato mentre rammentava la consistenza turgida del seno, appena sfiorato, là, nella bettola poco fuori Parigi, dove s'erano nascosti subito dopo essere scampati all'incendio della corte.

Muto, il corpo di Alain parlava e raccontava, in silenzio, come l'incedere delle dita a sfiorare il ventre e i muscoli delle gambe, lei, messa all'angolo, forzatamente obbligata a lasciarsi proteggere, si fosse rivelato fatale, e l'avesse piegato al punto da aver pensato che lei avrebbe anche potuto essere sua, che lei avrebbe potuto amarlo, che lui l'amava già.

Alain non sapeva individuare il momento esatto in cui il pensiero dannato s'era fatto strada nella testa.

Ma la colpa di amare la donna di un amico non viene meno solo perchè si crede che quell'amico non ci sia più. Col tempo forse…

Questo rivelavano gli occhi di André.

Non si sceglie di amare, eppure...

André glielo disse ad Alain, attraverso lo sguardo, scuro, livido, sprezzante.

Non si sceglie di amare...

Ma nel momento in cui ci si rende conto di amare, allora, proprio allora i gesti devono imbrigliarsi, contrarsi.

Così lui era vissuto. Da una vita.

Non conosceva altri modi di amare André...

Le parole di Alain rivelavano altro.

"E…se non sono indiscreto…che avrei dovuto immaginare?!" – chiosò André cinico.

Andrè s'immaginò altro…

S'immagino che Alain avrebbe voluto afferrarlo quell'amore e prenderselo, così, punto e basta.

Alain l'aveva baciata, abbracciata...

S'era preso il suo corpo abbandonato al sonno, all'incertezza del destino, al dolore della malattia, alla disperazione della perdita.

Il corpo implose…

Dio...

Alain era riuscito ad amarla così.

Che ad André invece pareva non riuscirci più.

Un istante, il pensiero chiaro e pungente...

Un istante, il pensiero venne spazzato via, mentre alcune rose, a poco a poco riscaldate dal tepore dell'aria, scrollarono l'acqua, si sollevarono, la corolla trafitta dai raggi del sole, aperta ancora di più, alla lussureggiante fioritura. L'acqua scivolò a terra in uno scintillio arioso.

André rimase muto a fissare l'altro. Inconscio consenso a continuare.

"L'ho baciata quando... " – Alain riprese, il tono netto – "E' accaduto poco dopo che avevamo trovato riparo a Limours. Lei stava male e quando sono rientrato in camera l'ho vista mentre stringeva la lama della spada nella mano destra. La mano era stretta sulla lama…e il palmo sanguinava...ho cercato di farle aprire la mano...non potevo strapparle via la spada. Le avrei tranciato le dita! Lo capisci questo?".

Nel silenzio il racconto reggeva.

Era così. C'era una spiegazione. Con lei c'era sempre una spiegazione più che plausibule.

Il punto, di nuovo, non era quello.

"Lei non sentiva nemmeno quello che stavo dicendo. Le ho chiesto di lasciare la lama...si è convinta...era come se non volesse più vivere…".

André chiuse gli occhi. Per lui era stato lo stesso.

"Mi sono arrabbiato perché non volevo credere che lei potesse arrivare a tanto, dopo che avevamo rischiato la vita per salvarci…e…e allora…".

"E allora?".

"E allora l'ho baciata!".

Gli escamotages, le menzogne, i sotterfugi per nascondersi e continuare a vivere, quelli non erano così importanti. Il punto era cosa, ciascuno di loro, ci avesse messo dietro le parole, gli sguardi, i gesti furtivamente rubati alla pelle dell'altro...

Consapevoli o meno di amarsi.

No...

André negò con la testa. Non funzionava così.

I pugni si chiusero e i muscoli si contrasseo.

Un solo passo per avvicinarsi e caricare il destro e affondare nella faccia dell'altro che – André se lo disse – avrebbe avuto riflessi abbastanza lesti da schivare il colpo.

Non lo fece.

Che idiota!

Nemmeno il fegato di provare a difendersi.

Così ammetteva tutto, spudoratamente al punto da lasciarsi atterrare come un pivello colto con le mani nel sacco.

Che altro era accaduto...

"Dannazione Alain!" – il timbro esplose – "L'oste mi ha detto che c'era anche lui quando vi siete baciati! Quindi...quindi non era la prima volta che accadeva. Quante volte? Quante volte ti sei detto che volevi solo proteggerla e invece ti sei approfittato di lei? Dannato bastardo...quante volte?".

Gridò André, in piedi, la faccia piantata sull'altro ch'era finito contro il muretto e ora stava immobile, ripiegato sul fianco sinistro a passarsi una mano sulla bocca.

Il filo di sangue imbrattava il palmo.

Alain non rispose.

"Perchè le hai chiesto di non dire nulla?" – contestò Andrè senza girarci attorno.

Alain sgranò lo sguardo...

Non comprendeva...

"Vi ho sentito parlare, nemmeno un'ora fa...le hai detto che non era necessario dirmi niente. Le hai chiesto di mentite...mentire su cosa? Cosa _non_ dovrei sapere?".

L'altro si rialzò, rimettendosi in posizione eretta…

Si staccò dal muro, senza alzare la guardia…

"Guarda che non m'incanti! So che sei capace difenderti e anche molto meglio di me! Arrenderti e lasciare che ti prenda a pugni in faccia non servirà a far stare meglio me, né a lavarti la coscienza! E nemmeno a farmi credere d'averlo fatto per lei…".

Era furioso André…

Passi lievi costrinsero entrambi ad ammutolirsi e a voltarsi. Oscar era sulla porta che dava nel cortiletto e li osservava, entrambi.

Una resa dei conti, a quanto intuiva.

"André! Basta!".

Il corpo s'impose alla rabbia contratta che scivolava tra i due.

André in piedi, i pugni alzati e chiusi in segno di combattimento, e l'altro davanti a lui, sguardo scuro, occhi che scrutavano la scena.

"Non credi che avrei il diritto di sapere?" – chiosò André sarcastico. La domanda era rivolta a lei…

Tagliò il tono…

I muscoli tremavano un poco, che la verità appena intravista, avrebbe potuto essere ben peggiore di quello che lui s'immaginava.

"Non c'è altro..." – sibilò Alain.

"Alain...bada...non mi piace essere preso in giro...".

"André..." – tentò di richiamarlo lei.

"Comandante...è giusto che sia io a parlare...voi non c'entrate..." – s'intromise di nuovo Alain.

André era lì, li ascoltava. Quei due avevano ripreso a parlare del tempo vissuto assieme, sottratto a lui, ai suoi sensi, alla sua cognizione.

Alain si riassestò la camicia impolverata.

"Sai bene che non c'è molto da sapere su come vanno queste cose…" – esordì Alain.

Il tono era severo questa volta.

Alain ammise dentro di sé che aveva sempre avuto ragione lei. Era necessario ammettere un fatto per poi poterlo negare – "Lo sai tu meglio di me...".

"Alain...".

"Amare in silenzio...come tu hai fatto da una vita..." – annuì Alain.

André si zittì.

Per assurdo la verità faceva male tanto quanto una menzogna.

La verità feriva in altro modo.

"Io non sono come te..." – sibilò Alain e nell'affermazione il sunto di tutta la questione.

Amare, punto d'inizio per alcuni, punto d'approdo per altri.

André aveva vissuto una vita intera spesa ad amare una donna senza poterlo ammettere, nemmeno con lei.

Alain l'aveva ammesso, subito...

"Che hai fatto?".

La voce di André adesso tradiva paura.

Non si trattava dei sotterfugi, non si trattava di celare identità nascondendosi sotto l'appellativo gustoso di amanti…

Si trattava...

Alain negò che ormai non aveva più senso mentire.

Oscar si contrasse.

Il bacio scivolato sulle labbra, in quell'alba tiepida e silenziosa...

Il frammento pungente ch'era corso lungo la schiena, quando Alain l'aveva baciata davanti a Garrat...

Andrè...

Chiuse gli occhi...

 _Continua a guardarti e muove piano le dita, sfiorano il bordo della camicia e sfilano i lacci e aprono il colletto e…_

 _Assisti, impotente…_

 _Chi…è…_

 _Chi…_

 _Il respiro si blocca mentre lei lo abbraccia e continua a guardarti…_

 _Che fa…_

 _Distoglie lo sguardo ed il viso affonda nel petto dell'altro spingendosi contro le labbra, la bocca si schiude ad accogliere il respiro estraneo…_

 _Vorresti muoverti ma non ci riesci, vorresti strapparla da quello…_

 _Chi…è…_

 _Le dita, le sue dita si chiudono, stringendo i capelli scuri, le spalle, le braccia…_

 _Si aggrappano alla schiena mentre il corpo s'innalza per lasciarsi prendere, piano, mentre il respiro si perde…_

 _Ascolti l'incedere, il tenue gemito che accompagna l'ondeggio ritmato delle spinte intense e piene…_

 _Chi…è…_

 _Ascolti allora la tua voce che invoca il nome distorto e conosciuto e…_

 _Alain?_

Lo sguardo si riaprì verso di lei.

La coscienza adesso galleggiava verso di lei, verso ciò che lei aveva sentito e...

"Andrè...non essere...Dio...non è accaduto! Niente!" – digrignò Alain.

"Dipende..." – sibilò l'altro dilaniato – "Dipende da ciò che tu intendi per _niente!_ So come la pensi su certe questioni! Rammenti? Non fosti tu ad accompagnarmi a Les Roses Blanches quella notte perché io mi divertissi!? Ero troppo annoiato e nervoso…sfogare l'istinto…dicevi ch'era questo che m'avrebbe reso libero…".

"Cazzo non…non è…".

"E non fosti tu a spiegarmi che lei non era una donna da amare ma da ammirare? E l'hai combattuta fino allo stremo…fino ad immaginarti che potesse addirittura aver fatto del male alla povera Diane pur di non ammettere che lei era diversa e che io l'amavo anche per questo?".

"André…non è necessario…" – Alain tentò di schernirsi, quel passato per lui era ormai morto e sepolto.

L'altro non accettò di fermarsi: "So come la pensi…davvero…mi hai dato del pazzo quando hai compreso che l'amavo da una vita e che non avevo mai osato impormi…mi hai detto ch'era un'idiozia pensare che ciò che aveva fatto, baciarla senza il suo consenso, non era grave…e che forse le poteva anche essere piaciuto e che non sarebbe stato poi un gran delitto, perché in fondo è quello che vogliono le donne!".

"No..." – Alain gli si fece contro – "Io potrò essermi comportato da idiota ma non fino al punto da...".

"Da…" – l'alterco era senza respiro, André non dava tregua all'altro – "Quanto tempo sarebbe stato necessario perchè tu...invece...decidessi d'oltrepassarlo quel limite!?".

La domanda gelò il sangue.

Che poi non era una domanda ma una sentenza di colpevolezza.

Alain era già colpevole…

D'amare…

Era sufficiente.

"André ascolta..." – Oscar s'intromise che doveva calmarlo, che nulla aveva senso – "Tu lo sai bene che non si sceglie di amare...Alain...ha cercato di autarmi, mi ha salvato la vita...più di una volta. Persino contro di me...che volevo farla finita. Non m'importava più di vivere e lui...".

"E lui ti ha rammentato che vivere può essere piacevole invece!".

Fu lei questa volta a reagire mentre Alain gli si fece contro.

Ciò che temeva si stava avverando. L'amore di un uomo può sporcare e oscurare la reputazione di una donna...

Una competizione sottile che s'insinua nel desiderio di vivere.

 _Dio, André, non è così_ – si disse Alain.

Non fece in tempo a parlare.

Il rumore sordo del ceffone che piombò sul viso dell'altro lo stranì.

Oscar era in piedi davanti ad Andrè, la destra aperta a mezz'aria.

"André...basta!".

André incassò freddo, nessuna reazione se non la stessa destra afferrata e stretta, forzatamente riportata indietro. La sinistra afferrata anch'essa...

"Dimmelo tu che cosa è accaduto Oscar? Dimmi perchè prima…prima…".

S'irrigidì Oscar, il corpo dilaniato dal desiderio, che pure era stata capace di respingere.

Un sussurro…

"Non hai voluto stare con me?".

Un sussurro…

Alain si contrasse, poco distante, sì, ghermito dalla rivelazione che potè soltanto intuire accesa nella tensione tra i due e in cui lesse, illuso, il caos capace di distorcere il desiderio.

Il legame granitico s'era incrinato…

Forse…

Allora…

Fece un passo indietro, istintivamente, per rispetto alla tensione degli altri due, ma dentro, esplodeva il senso delle parole.

Forse…

Allora…

Negò Oscar squadrando André severa…

"Non è così che mi hai insegnato ad amare..." – secca – "Non così…".

La voce si bloccò.

Le dita strinsero ancora di più i polsi, mentre l'ascoltava e gli occhi erano su di lei e la guardava e gli pareva d'esser risucchiato indietro nel tempo, quando le aveva detto che l'amava e l'aveva afferrata per i polsi e aveva implorato ai suoi occhi di non fuggire e di ricambiare, anche solo con un sussurro, quell'amore.

Lei l'aveva rifiutato…

 _André così mi fai male..._

"André!" – s'intromise Alain severo – "Io...provo qualcosa per lei...ma lei…".

Strenua difesa…

"Taci!" – ruggì disgustato André. Ne aveva abbastanza, nemmeno Alain credeva alle proprie parole, figuriamoci lui. Adesso la richiesta era un'altra…

Ammise André che non si sceglie di amare…

"Puoi parlare per te Alain! Ma…quando…quando credevo di averla perduta...è stato terribile, non so nemmeno io come ho fatto a sopravvivere. Non riuscivo neppure a muovermi e forse è stato per questo che mi sono salvato…non ho messo fine alla mia vita solo percheè non ho potuto farlo…poi mi sono detto che almeno dovevo tornare...e raccontare a suo padre cosa era accaduto. Ma nemmeno questo mi sarebbe bastato per continuare a vivere. E poi…dopo?".

Un respiro, fondo…

"Quindi Alain...lo so cosa significa perdere chi si ama e lo so anch'io che il desiderio di farla finita sfida ogni istante contro quello di vivere. So che non si sceglie di amare...ma no...non accetto che tu abbia ceduto al tuo istinto...".

Il respiro s'allentò.

Gli occhi si puntarono su di lei.

Ora c'era abbastanza luce per osservarla e cogliere il lampo di rabbia che correva nello sguardo.

"Non si sceglie di amare...non voglio sapere questo…ma tu...Oscar tu devi dirmelo in faccia che cosa senti... voglio sapere se tu...".

Le dita s'allentarono e si staccarono...

"Volevo solo sapere questo...".

Nel silenzio i passi arretrarono: "Che tu ti sia spinto troppo oltre è evidente Alain...ma volevo solo sapere...".

André osservò Oscar, lo sguardo doloroso e perso.

E lei a sua volta sostenne lo sguardo, per niente intimorita.

André le chiese in silenzio che cosa sarebbe stato di loro…

André le chiese se davvero loro sarebbero vissuti assieme…

André lo sapeva che Oscar non amava Alain.

Oscar rimase lì, allo sguardo dell'altro. Aveva imparato a farlo da poco tempo.

Non era solo guardarsi. Parlavano…

E lei non era di _quella colpa_ che si sentiva responsabile.

Non amava Alain, non aveva senso dirlo ad André, non era necessario, André sapeva bene ch'era così.

Un'altra colpa, ben più tagliente e terribile, gravava sull'essenza di lei anche se nemmeno di tale condizione lei era responsabile.

Nessuna parola avrebbe mai potuto sollevare André dalla paura di perderla.

E Oscar non aveva accettato di cedere ad Andrè perché quello non era André ma un uomo sopraffatto dal dolore dell'assenza e dal terrore della perdita.

Il fascio pieno e limpido di rose gialle aperte e gonfie ondeggiò alla brezza del giorno.

Un alito più intenso scompigliò una corolla che prese a disfarsi, un petalo dopo l'altro, fino a che tutti furono sospinti giù, a terra, lontano, come l'esistenza muore sotto i colpi del destino.

André abbassò lo sguardo e lei sentì il gelo scenderle nelle vene.

"Perdonami…" – parola piatta e dolorosa.

Lei l'interrogò con lo sguardo...

Alain alle spalle non comprese…

S'illuse, inghiottendo a vuoto, la gola secca, incredulo, straziato dalla visione d'un amore ch'era così grande ed immenso da far impallidire il proprio.

"Perdonami... non potrei vivere senza di te e se dovesse accadere….".

Le parve d'intravedere lacrime soffocate, nascoste, trattenute.

La disperazione nasceva da lei, da ciò che lei rappresentava.

Oscar vide André, avanti a sé, e lo percepì solo, senza di lei.

Così sarebbe accaduto.

"Alain…" – concluse André a bassa voce – "Lasciamo perdere…".

Poche parole e se andò lasciandoli soli.

Oscar strinse i pugni.

Le mani vuote ed il cuore perso ed il cervello incapace di superare il dolore.

Il confine era lì, stretto tra le sue stesse mani.

"Capirà…" – disse Alain piano alle spalle.

Poi le girò attorno, per guardarla in faccia.

"Che cosa voleva dire…prima…tu…".

Balbettò una richiesta di chiarimento. Esile bava ormai stracciata dal vento.

"Volevo essere sincera..." – rispose lei altrettanto piano.

"Lo sei stata?" – chiese Alain dubbioso.

Oscar non rispose.

Non avrebbe mai rivelato nulla di sé ad Alain.

"Lo sei stata?" – chiese lui di nuovo, più forte.

Lo sguardo si sollevò triste.

Le parole tranciarono ogni dubbio.

"Sapere che sarò io ad infliggere questo dolore…l'ennesimo….".

"Che…intendi?".

"Amare…nonostante tutto…" – sussurrò lei – "Nonostante il pensiero che un giorno tutto finirà…".

Alain rimase su di lei. Sì, gli parve davvero che lei stesse descrivendo ciò che lui stesso provava.

"Questo è ciò che senti tu…" – l'affondo, Alain si contrasse.

Forse…

Allora…

"André no…nonostante abbia atteso una vita per amare…adesso non è più disposto a scendere a compromessi…è questo che lo annienta...e annienta me…sapere che non potrò restare con lui...".

"E tu invece?".

La mascella serrata in una smorfia di disprezzo, Oscar si staccò, indietreggiando.

"E' così…anche per me…" – sibilò.

"Così cosa?" – insistette Alain.

Negò Oscar, un altro passo indietro, via a raccogliere i pensieri.

Via, a trovare la forza per prendere la decisione che si stava schiudendo nella mente.

274


	18. Perdersi

_**Perdersi**_

 _Cause all of me loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose, I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh_

 _John Legend All Of Me_

 _1° settembre 1789, Limours…_

Sussultò, lo sguardo sorpreso di trovarsi davanti un'avversaria fino ad allora solo immaginata.

Prima nei giorni di prigionia dello straniero e poi quando lo straniero era entrato nella sua esistenza.

Gli occhi, fessure chiare e scure al tempo stesso. Il corpo s'irrigidì.

"Che cosa volete?".

"Sono venuta per sapere come sta vostra madre...mi hanno detto che è rimasta ferita...".

"Sta meglio...non era necessario disturbarvi...".

"L'ho ritenuto necessario…".

Il tono s'acuì che l'altra s'era messa istintivamente sulla difensiva.

Forse perchè aveva intuito che il potere della donna che si era ritrovata di fronte era ampio e difficilmente inquadrabile.

Esso sfuggiva e perciò intimoriva e così Carmilla Caine non aveva potuto fare altro che ritrarsi.

"Ho necessità di parlare con vostra madre. Non ci metterò molto..." – insistette Oscar.

L'altra stava per replicare ma la voce di Adeline impose alla figlia di far entrare l'ospite.

"Volevo ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto...".

Oscar s'avvicinò, Adeline Nivette era distesa sul letto, stanca ed un poco spaventata.

"Non dovevate...".

"Se non fosse stato per voi, André...".

"Ho fatto solo ciò che pensavo fosse giusto...".

La donna si tirò su, a sedere. Prese ad osservare l'altra ch'era entrata.

"Sedetevi vi prego..." – continuò Adeline.

"So che dovete riposare, non vorrei che vi affaticaste...".

"Sedete...se siete venuta fin qui immagino che sia per sapere...".

"Noi ci siamo già conosciute..." – esordì Oscar.

L'altra annuì: "E' vero...tantissimi anni fa...eravate poco più che una bambina...sì...una bambina...me lo disse il mio padrone che voi eravate...".

Ricordi sepolti nel passato.

"Venni a far visita assieme a mio padre al generale...e fu allora che vidi la stanza...delle armi...".

Un respiro fondo, Adeline Nivette vide ogni pezzo di quella storia prendere il posto che gli competeva: "Allora siete stata voi a raccontarlo ad Alain...e lui l'ha detto a noi…perchè?".

Silenzio...

"Mi aveva rivelato la storia dell'uomo che il generale aveva catturato a Parigi..." – esordì Oscar.

Le mani si strinsero al ricordo.

"Quell'uomo era André..." – annuì Adeline.

"Dovevamo incontrarci a Parigi ma il giorno in cui lui tornò, il generale fece incendiare le case in cui ci eravamo nascosti...".

"Vi nascondevate?" – chiese Adeline sorpresa – "Perchè?".

"Io… eravamo alla Bastiglia, il quattordici luglio, tutti e due, c'è stata una rivolta…i soldati sotto il mio comando…".

Adeline fissò l'altra.

Le rilevazioni sorprendenti agganciavano il passato al presente.

"Voi...davvero..." – chiese con timore la donna – "Voi...il generale vi conosceva...".

Oscar annuì. Non aveva più senso nascondere l'origine di quella vicenda dalle radici lontane.

"Ero il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi...".

Adeline Nivette sgranò lo sguardo: "Davvero vostro padre vi ha fatto questo? Davvero ha fatto di voi…".

"Il suo erede…" – sentenziò Oscar per tagliar corto – "Ero il suo erede…ma ho tradito la sua causa…e la mia famiglia…è difficile da spiegare...".

"E il mio padrone…".

"Ho tradito il mio rango…il Generale Bouillé non ha mai tollerato il mio gesto… anche André era un soldato... ed era il tramite tra me e la mia famiglia e mio padre...".

"Voleva sapere questo...".

Un'affermazione più dirompente dell'altra.

Il turbine di pensieri prese a vorticare.

"Siamo rimasti nascosti a Parigi…per qualche settimana…poi ci siamo separati…André era stato richiamato da mio padre…e il giorno in cui era tornato...il generale aveva scoperto dove mi trovavo…ha fatto incendiare la corte...così si chiamava il quartiere dove eravamo nascosti. André era lì e i soldati e il Generale Bouillé...lo hanno riconosciuto...".

Difficile tornare con gli occhi allo strazio che aveva travolto e distrutto un intero quartiere.

Oscar tacque.

"Le scelte si pagano madame...chi tradisce la devozione verso il re non può continuare a vivere. Soprattutto se si tratta di una donna che deve fedeltà assoluta ai sovrani e dopo di essi alla propria famiglia...".

L'altra era senza parole.

"Conoscendo il generale, ho seguito l'unica strada possibile per ritrovare André. Ho immaginato l'avesse portato qui…il mio tradimento è diventato una faccenda privata per il Generale Bouillé e ho intuito che quì a Limours avrebbe potuto gestire la questione a suo piacimento…".

Carmilla era sulla porta, ascoltava. La mano appoggiata allo stipide ruvido. Le dita strinsero il legno...

"Quando arrivai riuscii ad entrare nella casa. Il generale mi disse che André era morto, che i suoi uomini l'avevano ucciso...".

Adeline alzò gli occhi, la voce uscì di filato per interrompere la dolente ricostruzione dell'altra: "L'ho fatto fuggire io ma per rendere più credibile la fuga avevo suggerito ai soldati di confermare la sua morte. Così il generale non avrebbe punito loro...e quelli avrebbero avuto tempo per cercarlo senza rischiare d'incolpare me…dovevo prendere tempo...poi...".

"Non ve ne faccio una colpa, gli avete salvato la vita...".

"Ma voi avete creduto fosse morto..." – contestò Adeline – "Non potrò mai perdonarmelo...".

Un respiro più lieve. Fu Oscar ad alzare gli occhi fissando quelli commossi e lucidi della donna.

"Lui sapeva la stessa cosa di me...".

Adeline annuì, l'azzurro cupo s'illuminò mentre la gola si chiudeva stringendosi e soffocando il respiro. Era difficile chiedere e sapere...

"Che cosa è accaduto dentro la casa del generale? Indiettamente lo so…Alian mi ha raccontato ciò che voi avete lasciato trapelare…ma…André non vuole dirmi nulla...posso solo immaginarlo...".

"E' così! Persino io ho faticato ad immaginare cosa deve aver provato...".

"Vi prego...almeno provate a raccontarlo...voi eravate là…mi è stato detto che voi sapevate tutto…".

"Davvero volete sapere?".

Oscar annuì. Doveva sapere...

Intuiva che il nodo, uno dei tanti, fosse nascosto lì.

L'immaginazione poteva solo dar corpo ad una pallida visione di ciò che realmente erano stati i fatti.

"Il mio padrone mi aveva chiesto di controllare se fosse ancora vivo..." – esordì Adeline.

Le pareva d'essere preparata ma no, le parole trafissero.

Aveva rischiato di perderlo e le parole davano consistenza a ciò che non era stato solo un generico timore.

"Se era ancora vivo…" – ripetè Oscar che se lo immaginava ma no, sentirselo dire da chi aveva visto, feriva – "Cosa gli avevano fatto?".

Il corpo si contrasse...

L'altra stava parlando di André _, il suo André._

"I soldati del generale lo avevano picchiato...il padrone voleva sapere da lui...io non sapevo di preciso cosa…ma la questione riguardava voi…certo…adesso è chiaro. I soldati mi rivelarono che volevano avere informazioni su di...voi...".

Le dita si chiusero, le unghie si ficcarono nei palmi.

L'intuito aveva dettato giusto.

"Voi...e la vostra famiglia…e vostro padre. Quelli mi rivelarono il vostro nome e mi dissero che eravate morta…il generale voleva sapere se vostro padre vi aveva aiutato a nascondervi…lo voleva sapere da André...perchè lui...lui faceva parte dei servitori della vostra famiglia...così mi avevano detto…era un soldato…era un soldato ch'era stato alla Bastiglia…sì…".

Oscar rimase immobile. Il corpo imploso, di nuovo alla ricerca d'un appiglio che le consentisse di tenere in vita un amore che no, non avrebbe avuto scampo.

La testa prese a girare.

No, non era così, non era solo per questo.

André non era stato solo un servo, solo un soldato. Il Generale Bouillè aveva intuito il legame forte e...

"André...all'inizio temevo non sarebbe vissuto…".

Il respiro tranciato…

"Cosa…" – lo chiese Oscar anche se gliel'avevano detto ma adesso la testimone aveva visto e…

"Per giorni è rimasto immobile dentro quella stanza buia. Non ha mai parlato, non ha mai detto nulla e quelli continuavano a picchiarlo...ogni giorno...".

Il respiro si mozzò nella gola, mentre i muscoli presero a tremare, disfatti.

"Ripeteva il vostro nome...".

"Il mio nome?".

"Sì…è stato così che gli dissi che anch'io avevo conosciuto in passato una persona che si chiamava Oscar. E' buffo non trovate? Senza saperlo tutti e due parlavamo della stessa persona. Alla fine sono riusciuta a convincere quei demoni a lasciarlo stare, almeno per qualche giorno. Ci avrei provato io a convincerlo perchè se quelli l'avessero ucciso, il generale sarebbe rimasto senza le sue preziose informazioni e loro ci avrebbero rimesso...così sono riuscita a fargli riprendere le forze...".

Oscar guardava e ascoltava e cominciava a comprendere.

Ancora, ancora intuì, non era tutto però.

C'era dell'altro...

Il filo che li aveva sempre legati, persino fin da quanto non si conoscevano...

"André..." – Adeline accarezzò il nome, con la voce.

"Vi prego...".

"André non voleva più vivere. Credeva che voi foste morta e non voleva più vivere. Ecco quello che ho capito io!".

Il tono s'acuì e Adeline Nivette fu costretta a fermarsi perchè le lacrime avevano preso a scivolare silenziose sulle guance ancora arrossate.

"Maman...non dovete stancarvi" – intervenne Carmilla.

"No...sto bene. Ecco...sapere che voi non c'eravate più l'aveva annientato. Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare come debba essersi sentito, prigioniero di quella gente, incapace di muoversi perché picchiato a sangue. Per assurdo credo sia stato proprio questo a salvarlo. Se non fosse stato che non poteva muoversi liberamente...".

Senza parole, voce, respiro...

Silenzio…

Oscar rimase lì, occhi persi nel vuoto, la mente colma del respiro di André, il corpo martoriato, trafitto, solo, perduto. Nel cuore la lama conficcata, che lei non c'era , non c'era più…

Ecco allora…

"Si sarebbe fatto ammazzare dai soldati…" – proseguì a voce bassa Adeline Nivette – "Lui non attendeva altro...i primi giorni in cui andavo da lui, non mangiava, non parlava. Una volta...da fuori lo sentii piangere, in silenzio. Mi si spezzò il cuore e giurai a me stessa che avrei fatto il possibile per aiutarlo...la cosa più importante per lui era convincerlo a vivere, che se si è vivi una ragione ci deve essere per quanto non ci è data di conoscerla sempre e subito…".

Le parole incisero i muscoli come lame, una sull'altra, una di seguito all'altra, sempre più in profondità.

La sua voglia di vivere...

"Per fortuna...la sua voglia di vivere ha avuto la meglio...".

L'assenza scava e distrugge...

Forse persino il sentimento più forte...

 _Amore mio..._

 _Tutto perchè pensavi fossi morta._

 _Saresti morto anche tu..._

 _Forse è questo che è accaduto…_

 _E quando accadrà davvero?_

Il dolore…

Il dolore scava l'anima e la rende irriconoscibile...

Il dolore può annientare la mente di un uomo che per tutta la sua vita non ha fatto altro che vivere per qualcun altro...

E poi non riesce più neppure a bastare a sé stesso.

Incapace di sostenere lo sguardo dell'altra, Oscar tentò di ascoltare...

"Una sera...il generale e un'altro uomo...suo ospite...decisero che era meglio togliere di mezzo il prigioniero...".

D'Iversay...

"Non serviva più...".

L'arroganza di chi crede di avere nelle mani la vita degl'inferiori.

Rabbia...

Dannati demoni, tali per diritto di nascita...

"Se non avessi fatto subito qualcosa, per André sarebbe stata la fine. Sono entrata e assieme ai miei figli lo abbiamo fatto fuggire, facendo credere ai soldati che lui avesse fatto tutto da solo. Non potevo permettermi che il generale sospettasse di me o della mia famiglia, non potevo mettere in pericolo i miei figli...".

Ingenuità disarmante...

Pensare d'essere riusciti a mettere nel sacco i demoni.

"Il generale...oh...è stato terribile...".

"Che cosa è accaduto?".

"Lui voleva avere..." – una mano alla bocca – "Lui voleva avere il cadavere...gli serviva...".

"Come sarebbe a dire?".

"Non lo so... era tutto così assurdo e terribile...ho pensato solo a salvare me e i miei figli. Per nascondere che i soldati se l'erano fatto scappare ho detto loro che avevo suggerito di bruciare il cadavere...ho fatto credere al mio padrone d'averlo fatto per preservare la sua reputazione...".

Il racconto procedeva colmando i frammenti già conosciuti della consistenza dei sentimenti, che tutto quanto era avvenuto nella consapevolezza d'essersi perduti per sempre, non solo di essere lontani e semplicemente distanti.

La differenza stava tutta lì.

Inesorabile ed assoluta.

La differenza stava proprio nell'assonanza dello stesso destino, vissuto allo stesso modo, perchè loro erano legati, sempre, anche quando s'erano creduti perduti.

Sorprendente fu la visione...

Alain...

Le sue dannate parole, i gesti, gli occhi puntati addosso, la voce, intensa, l'incedere alle volte rozzo, insistente, suadente...

L'aveva salvata...

E André...

 _Carmilla…_

Si chiamava Carmilla. Là nella piazza, le mani chiuse nelle mani.

L'aveva osservata solo un istante e anche dopo, lo sguardo tagliente con cui l'aveva accolta.

L'uomo che Carmilla considerava il suo fidanzato era André.

Non poteva essere solo un escamotage per proteggerne l'identità...

Proprio come tra lei e Alain.

Sottile s'insinuò il dubbio che lui potesse essere sopravvissuto a tutto grazie alla vicinanza di lei, di quella giovane testarda che l'aveva tirato fuori dal buio, dall'assenza.

Amare nonostante i limiti. Amare nonostante l'altro non ami…

Così era vissuto André. Così André aveva insegnato a lei ad amare…

Amare, nonostante l'altro…

"Abbiamo nascosto André nel nostro capanno fuori dal paese. Non sapevo che la persona che stava assieme ad Alain foste voi. Per proteggere André non ho fatto parola con nessuno della sua presenza. Nè con Horace…né con Alain…non che non mi fidassi di loro…ma nessuno doveva sapere chi era André…non volevo che la vita dei miei figli fosse in pericolo...".

"Siete stata coraggiosa...".

"Non lo sapevo che voi eravate viva...credetemi!".

"Lo credo...".

"Horace aveva detto che voi due...voi ed Alain...eravate...fidanzati...".

Un rimprovero velato. C'era da perderci la testa in quel groviglio di menzogne, che neppure si era certi ormai se fossero state davvero tutte menzogne.

"Alain ha pensato allo stesso modo di proteggere me...".

"Allora..allora voi non siete...la sua...fidanzata?" – chiese Adeline e nella voce il dubbio e, di nuovo, il rimprovero e ancora il caos.

"No...non lo sono...".

"Adesso capisco...".

"Cosa...".

"Adesso capisco perchè André era così disperato...aveva perso voi...voi siete la persona che lui ama...".

Nel silenzio il groviglio prendeva a sciogliersi.

"Avete portato via le armi dalla casa di Bouillé...".

Adeline annuì.

"Alain ci aveva detto di quelle armi. E noi volevamo vendicarci. Ne avevamo abbastanza di quell'uomo...i raccolti portati via...le tasse assurde...la figlia di Horace, l'anno scorso...non l'abbiamo più trovata...Mariel non è più tornata!".

Il nome risuonò nella mente...

"E poi.." – proseguì Adeline – "La povera Marthe...anche lei...hanno ucciso anche lei ne siamo certi...e Antoine...".

Adeline Nivette si fece il segno della croce...

"Sono dei demoni...ecco cosa sono...".

Nel silenzio Oscar se l'immaginava come fosse vissuta quella gente.

Ultimi che servono solo a divertire quelli che possiedono la forza ed hanno la capacità di esercitarla senza temere di essere puniti. Bastava sostenere la propria fedeltà al re...

Così il re diventava complice.

Così il popolo aveva finito per odiare il re.

"A quel punto André è entrato in casa nostra. Fino a quando quella sciagurata di mia figlia ha voluto farlo uscire ed è accaduto ciò che sapete!".

"Non è vero!" – saltò su Carmilla, gli occhi lucidi, la voce che tremava, i pugni chiusi – "André...lui voleva andare via perchè temeva che i soldati se la sarebbero presa con noi se l'avessero trovato. E voleva portarmi con sé!".

"Sciocca!" – gridò Adeline – "Sei solo una sciocca! Ti sei intestardita a considerarlo il tuo fidanzato ma lui...".

"Lui mi vuole bene, maman! Forse...".

"Non ti ama! Non è sufficiente?" – contestò la madre arrabbiata e sconvolta.

"Io però amo lui!".

Oscar sussultò allo scambio veloce e secco tra le due donne.

Amare comunque...

Anche di fronte al destino incerto, scuro.

"Carmilla basta! Sei davvero una sciocca se pensi...".

"Io non lo penso...lo credo!" – gli occhi si puntarono sulla straniera, sull'avversaria – "Andrè...lui...sapeva ch'eravate morta…era disperato…ma nonostante tutto ha accettato d'avermi accanto…".

Il nodo stava tutto lì.

Può l'amore offrire solo disperazione e negazione e buio e nulla?

Quello era l'amore che lei gli avrebbe offero...

"Mia figlia è sciocca...e testarda!".

Oscar tacque. Le dite chiuse, strette ad ascoltare l'impeto delle parole dell'altra.

Amare comunque...

Lei lo avrebbe amato comunque, anche contro sé stessa?

Questo pensiero era già corso nella mente, poco meno di un mese prima, laggiù, nella corte.

Solo che allora André non aveva ancora ascoltato l'assenza, quella vera, quella definitiva che spacca il cuore.

Lei avrebbe dovuto amarlo così offrendo la propria assenza che gli avrebbe spaccato il cuore.

"Questo dunque è accaduto...solo per causa mia….solo mia…." – disse piano per tirare le fila del groviglio. Quello si strinse ancora di più, non c'era modo di sciogliere i nodi.

Il sunto stava tutto lì.

"Io…" – Adeline tentò di rimediare – "Non credo sia stato a causa vostra...ma certo il pensiero, l'idea di avervi persa deve essere stato per lui un dolore troppo grande da sopportare, in quelle condizioni…ecco io credo sia stato semplicemente questo...".

Semplicemente questo.

Ossia tutto.

Si limitò a tornare con lo sguardo alla donna...

"Vi ringrazio davvero per quanto avete fatto per André...gli avete salvato la vita e questo non potrò mai dimenticarlo...".

L'altra annuì...

Gli parve d'aver detto tutto. Che tutto però non poteva sapere...

Oscar fece per avviarsi verso la porta.

"Il nome...chiedo scusa madame...il nome che avete pronunciato...".

"Il nome? Quale?".

"La figlia di...Monsieur Horace...".

"Mariel?".

"Sì...Mariel avete detto?".

"Mariel Garrat..." – sussurrò Adeline con un filo di voce.

"Non so quale sia il cognome...ma ho conosciuto una giovane diversi mesi fa a Versailles che si chiamava Mariel. L'ho ritrovata a Parigi...".

"Gesù, voi dite che potrebbe essere...".

"La figlia di Monsieur Garrat si chiama Mariel?".

"Sì...che..aspetto aveva?".

Oscar tentò di ricordare.

"I capelli scuri...come gli occhi...il viso...ecco aveva un bambino con sé...".

"Un bambino?".

Adeline prese a fissare il vuoto: "Dissero che Mariel era stata attirata dentro quella casa...e che le venne fatto del male...io non seppi nulla...il generale sapeva essere molto discreto...non ricordo...".

"Che cosa?".

Adeline Nivette sgranò lo sguardo...

"Non ricordo se allora anche quell'uomo fosse nella casa, ospite del generale...".

Un respiro fondo. Probabile che la sceneggiata fosse stata la stessa. Il capriccio di sfogare i propri istinti non trovava argine tra le giovani di campagna in cerca di fortuna...

"Così si muovono quei dannati..." – sibilò Oscar.

"Dite sia accaduto questo? Quando tornò, Mariel non aprì bocca e poi scomparve. Horace andò anche a Parigi per cercarla...è accaduto l'anno scorso...ma non ha più saputo nulla...".

"Se fosse lei...è probabile che si trovi davvero a Parigi assieme ad alcune persone che conosco. Basterebbe chiedere a loro...".

"Horace...".

Adeline guardò la figlia...

"Devi correre a chiamarlo...".

L'altra fissò severa la madre. Non voleva lasciare la casa...

"Fila!" – gridò la donna.

Onde si rincorrono sospinte da correnti invisibili...

Trasportano minuscoli granelli di sabbia che si ritrovano, per destino, o chissà per quale altra ragione...

Tessuto che s'intreccia e rivela il disegno vero...

Lo sguardo si sollevò per imboccare la porta che l'avrebbe riportata all'aria, con il proprio carico di certezze che l'avevano scavata ancora di più, ancora più a fondo dell'incertezza.

"André!".

La voce di Carmilla alle spalle le riportò l'immagine dell'altro ch'entrava.

Il volto scuro pareva ancora più sfatto del giorno precedente. Non l'aveva più visto André dopo la spezzata discussione…

Le pareva d'esser sola, ancora più sola di quando s'erano creduti perduti per sempre.

L'urgenza di incontrarsi e di sapere dovevano averlo condotto fin lì, forse alla ricerca di lei, forse alla ricerca di altro.

Nonostante Oscar avesse saputo, avesse intuito il legame, si stupì di vederlo lì.

"Che cosa fai qui?" – fu lui a chiederlo, lo sguardo scuro percorso da una sorta di sottile tormento.

Ora potevano muoversi liberamente ma non per questo si percepivano liberi.

"Volevo parlare con quella donna...sapere come stava...".

André l'interrogò con gli occhi.

"Sta meglio...mi ha raccontato che cosa è accaduto... _cosa ti è accaduto_...".

"Ti avevo detto che non era necessario...ormai è tutto finito..." – chiosò lui e nel tono il velato rimprovero.

Sapere di più, sapere tutto, non garantisce di conoscere tutto.

Carmilla s'avvicinò e si strinse al braccio di André.

Oscar ascoltava ed osservava l'incedere impercettibilmente sensuale ch'emanava la figura della giovane.

"Sei più tranquilla adesso?" – chiese lui.

Gli occhi si posarono lievi su Carmilla che annuì. Più bassa, magra, tesa, si comprendeva fosse all'erta, come avesse intuito il crescendo d'una strana battaglia, di cui lei non era parte, ma che voleva ardentemente combattere.

Anche lei voleva combattere per André.

Il dubbio era se l'avversaria fosse stata davvero Oscar…

Il dubbio che lei, Oscar, volesse anche lei combatterla, quella battaglia.

"Anche Renoir è più sollevato. Abbiamo temuto di perderla..." – rispose Carmilla.

Altri passi...

Carmilla si voltò e anche André.

Alain si avvicinò e salutò con un cenno del capo.

"Come state mademoiselle?" – chiese abbassando lo sguardo alla fata interdetta. Stavolta al saluto di quella seguì una strana smorfia della bocca, di sufficienza o stizza, poco importava.

Le spalle leggermente alzate: "Bene, monsieur! Molto bene!".

Granelli di sabbia arsi dal sole, leggeri e liberi...

Oscar accennò a muoversi.

Il tono di André l'aveva colpita, quello rivolto a lei e quello lieve s'era riversato sull'altra.

"Aspetta!".

André si staccò dalla giovane e l'afferrò per un braccio. Piano, le dita si chiusero, come a chiedere una sorta di tregua, un istante, che gli restitutisse il senso di sé e di lei, assieme.

"Dobbiamo parlare...".

Un respiro fondo...

"Non credo..." – sibilò lei fissando un punto lontano.

"Non essere...Oscar...ho detto un'idiozia ieri...perdonami...".

"Non ha importanza...".

Il vento prese a sollevarsi di nuovo mentre le nuvole si chiudevano basse, scure e cariche di pioggia.

"Sì che ne ha invece...vorrei...".

Lei lo prevenne.

Netta la contrazione dei muscoli come l'affondo tranciante.

S'erano ritrovati da un giorno, non riuscivano neppure a stare vicini per un'ora.

"Resta...queste persone ti hanno salvato la vita...sarebbe ingiusto che il loro sacrificio passasse sotto silenzio...".

Correnti si sommano e si sovrappongono e poi si allontanano per poi ridiscendere magari intensamente intrecciate, l'una supera l'altra e l'altra soccombe.

"Sì, André...resta!" – s'intromise Carmilla cogliendo la strana contrapposizione di forze – "Renoir vorrebbe salutarti e anche nostra madre. Sarebbe felice se tu ti fermassi con noi...magari fino all'ora di cena...ti preparerò qualcosa di buono...e poi...e poi...le tue fasciature. Dobbiamo cambiarle...ricordi? Penserò io a te come ho fatto in tutti questi giorni!".

Un combattente alle prime armi si difende come può.

L'esordio di Carmilla era deciso e commovente al tempo stesso.

Oscar si voltò.

Lo sguardo trafisse l'altra che provò a sostenere la propria parte.

"Voi...voi..." – balbettò la giovane che avrebbe voluto proseguire.

"Carmilla non immischiarti!" – il tono severo di Adeline Nivette tentò d'arginare la pazzia della figlia.

"Maman...".

Adeline era in piedi sulla porta.

Alain s'avvicinò per sorreggerla e così fece André.

Di nuovo assieme per una causa comune.

"Mademoiselle date retta a vostra madre..." – sussurrò Alain rivolto a Carmilla per tentare di riportare ordine che ogni cosa si stava perdendo. Loro si stavano perdendo.

Sfugge la gelosia che è sentimento sottile e può confondersi e nascondersi...

"Voi tacete! Siete nella mia stessa situazione e parlate come un codardo!".

Affondo illuminante...

Alain rimase basito.

"Mademoiselle, voi non sapete nulla di noi...non credo possiate comprendere la situazione...e non mi sembra il caso di rivelare altro..." - sibilò Alain a denti stretti che si ritrovò lo sguardo di André addosso – "Ve l'ho già detto…non siete…né una santa…".

L'altra lo freddò soffiando come un gatto preso per la coda.

 _Altro..._

Di nuovo quella dannata parola.

André si contrasse, ormai non si stupiva più di nulla ma aveva paura.

S'era sottratto allo scontro, la sera prima, intuendo la luce che aveva avvicinato l'anima di lei a quella dell'amico di un tempo.

Lui no, lui non riusciva ad avvicinarsi e quando l'aveva fatto lei l'aveva respinto.

Facile immaginare cosa fosse accaduto…

Correnti molteplici e beffarde...

Disegnano la sabbia e la corteggiano per trascinarla via e così cambiare il paesaggio e la vista prende a confondersi e fatica a riconoscere i confini.

Carmilla puntò gli occhi su quello ch'era stato avversario e, per assurdo, adesso diventava tramite inconsapevole dello strano e nuovo paesaggio.

"Avete detto una schiocchezza...monsieur...non più tardi di ieri l'altro!" – affondò la giovane tranciante.

Alain si stupì, che di schiocchezze ne aveva dette e altrettante ne aveva commesse in quei giorni...

"Avete detto che nemmeno il demonio era riuscito a separarli...".

Corrente s'innalza ampia e potente...

"Bene! Credo sia davvero una schiocchezza!" – tirò dritto Carmilla, pugni ai fianchi, petto gonfio, sguardo celeste e furioso, ingenua e decisa a non cedere neppure un respiro – "Io voglio bene ad André e non permetterei mai a nessuno di fargli del male! E invece...lei...sembra che lei…".

Il dito puntato addosso…

"Ecco allora quello che penso…io non sono il demonio…ma non è necessario essere peggiori del demonio per comprendere...".

Gli occhi si piantarono su di lei.

"Voi gliene state facendo! E persino un cieco lo vedrebbe! Voi gli state facendo del male! Solo voi! E perchè?".

"Mademoiselle...".

Gli occhi puntati sull'altra, severi e compassionevoli al tempo stesso: "Siete giovane...non conoscete davvero il demonio...fossi in voi lo lascerei perdere..." – si permise di precisare Oscar.

L'altra non arretrò.

Alle spalle la madre sbuffò perchè la figlia pareva irriconoscibile.

"Carmilla..." – intervenne André - "No…".

Correnti s'avvolgono e s'intrecciano...

L'altra corse alla mano di lui e la strinse. Lo fissò parlando ma era ad altri che si rivolgeva.

Voi non sapete quello che ha passato André! Non lo sa nessuno…solo io e mia madre lo sappiamo. Voi non c'eravate quando ha rischiato d'essere ammazzato dai soldati dentro quella casa. E tutto per proteggere voi! Per tacere ciò che sapeva di voi. Dovreste lasciarlo in pace! E' stato quasi sul punto di morire e dovreste saperlo che è stato per colpa vostra…perché siete tornata? Perchè?".

Oscar non aveva più visto André dalla sera prima. Inghiottito nel buio lui s'era sottratto allo scontro e lei non l'aveva cercato.

L'accorata difesa di Carmilla pungeva, perché l'assenza, il dolore devono essere scalfiti in qualche modo, scalzati, per continuare a vivere.

Le parve davvero d'esser sola, ancora più sola di quando s'erano creduti perduti per sempre.

"Carmilla...non conosci tutta la nostra storia..." – tentò di fermarla André.

"E non la voglio nemmeno conoscere!" – pestò un piede l'altra – "Io so solo che stavi meglio...che volevi andartene e che mi avresti portato con te! So che mi vuoi bene...so che non è abbastanza...ma...io non ti farei mai soffrire! Mi hai baciato...".

Lo sguardo corse a quello di André.

L'alta marea s'innalza...

Ora era Oscar a chiedersi fin dove si fosse spinta la corrente, perchè il desiderio di vivere in fondo è lo stesso per tutti e il dolore e l'assenza scavano dentro…

Anche Alain si stupì e sentì i muscoli attraversati da una strana smania, inconsistente e piena e pungente al tempo stesso.

Correnti impetuose...

Adesso era lui a chiedersi perchè avrebbe dovuto dimenticarsi che l'amava, se persino André aveva cercato altrove la forza per continuare a vivere.

Perché doveva essere lui a rinunciare…

Un respiro fondo, dovette rammentarsi a forza che lui non era un santo, né il demonio.

Nessuno fino a quel momento era stato capace di dividere quei due ma le parole di André la sera prima, l'accusa d'averlo tenuto distante…

"Carmilla...sai quello che è accaduto davvero?" – chiese André con voce ferma.

Su di sé scivolava lo sguardo di Oscar.

"Io so che quando te l'ho chiesto tu mi hai baciato...non sono stupida...e poi...".

"E' vero...".

"Eravamo così vicini André!" – proseguì la giovane mentre la voce si spezzava – "So quali sono i tuoi sentimenti, eppure...".

Oscar arretrò un poco e André s'accorse della contrazione.

Il tempo dell'assenza si riempiva di frammenti sorprendenti.

"Aspetta...".

"No...".

"Oscar...è accaduto...".

"Non è necessario che mi spieghi nulla...so che può accadere...".

"Io..."

"Lasciatelo stare!" – gridò l'altra – "Gli farete solo del male! Lui è cambiato da quando siete tornata...è come se fosse tornato di nuovo dentro quella cella!".

Una prigione dalle pareti tanto inconsistenti quanto possenti.

Andrè non arretrò e la prese per mano, tirandola un poco in disparte.

Gli occhi negli occhi. Lo sapeva che quel filo non si poteva spezzare con un bacio.

"Oscar...è vero ciò che hai sentito...".

"Te l'ho già detto…immagino perchè sia accaduto...non te ne faccio una colpa...".

"Perchè per te è stato lo stesso?" – chiese André.

Un'imprecazione s'aggrovigliò nella gola.

Rigettare addosso a lei la propria debolezza non avrebbe contribuito a chiarire gl'intenti.

Non sarebbe stato sufficiente essere gelosi e basta.

Eppure nel profondo lì andarono a scivolare, tutti e due, quasi senza respirare.

"Hai baciato quella giovane...il motivo...riguarda solo te..." – chiosò lei mentre sentiva il respiro venir meno – "L'hai fatto...d'altronte è così che...".

"Che cosa?" – ruggì lui stringendo di più il braccio.

"Lasciami! Solo ieri ti sei permesso di biasimare ciò che aveva fatto Alain e adesso pretendi che io ascolti le tue spiegazioni!?" – l'affondo incise.

"Alain...che ha fatto Alain? Se ci tieni tanto a dirmelo perchè non lo fai? Ti ascolterò...".

"Io...sono...".

"Devi essere sincera però!" – la prevenne lui che aveva iniziato ad avere paura.

Se n'era andato perchè non voleva ascoltare...

Se n'era andato per lasciare che il silenzio calasse su ciò che era accaduto, fosse stato anche solo un abbraccio, e così non era, perchè lui sarebbe impazzito.

"Io...avevo paura di perderlo..." – rispose lei mentre il respiro si spegneva.

André trasalì, che un bacio ed un abbraccio posso significare poco o nulla.

Ma sono tutto quando rivelano il consenso dell'altro ad essere nella propria vita.

"Tu...tu...l'hai baciato allora?".

L'accezione era diversa. Non era più una storia per ingannare gli avversari e nascondere la fuga.

Era _altro_...

Quell' _altro_ che André temeva e che nel silenzio di lei, lui intuì.

Nel silenzio lei ritorse la domanda contro di lui...

"E tu?" – replicò lei cinica.

Sottinteso…

 _Tu hai fatto lo stesso con lei…_

Andrè si zittì.

Lei intuì ch'era accaduta la stessa cosa.

Gli sguardi non riuscirono a sostenersi. Fu lei a distoglierlo per prima, seppure non fece un passo, istintivamente mantenendosi ferma, lì accanto a lui.

Ma s'era raggiunto il limite.

Nel passato, lui aveva necessariamente dovuto mantenere il silenzio, ingoiare la visione di lei accanto ad altri, soffocare la propria gelosia con la scusa del rango, della classe sociale...

Non erano uguali, lui non avrebbe mai potuto aspirare ad averla né ad essere suo.

Forse essere il suo amante...

Ma non era ciò che aveva desiderato, non gli sarebbe bastato, mai, e nemmeno in quel momento gli pareva sarebbe bastato.

Adesso, irrompeva quella notte tiepida e piena di luglio velata di luna e di stelle...

Non erano più solo amanti, compagni...

Erano...

"Basta..." – lo sussurrò piano André staccandosi – "Ancora...perdonami...sembra tutto… inevitabile…".

La chiosa si perse nei passi che presero ad allontanarsi.

Alain si parò davanti.

"Aspetta...".

"Alain...".

"André...".

L'altro lo scansò e uscì, alle spalle la voce di Carmilla che gli diceva d'aspettarla e quella di Adeline Nivette che ordinava alla figlia di star ferma che la madre era ancora lei e la figlia non si doveva azzardare a muovere un passo.

Era mattino inoltrato.

Il sole scaldava ancora la pelle ed i sensi, la stagione volgeva a mutare, inghiottendo l'amore, i respiri, l'azzardo, la paura, la follia, l'assenza…

Le ore trascorsero trascinando i dubbi.

In solitudine.

 _2 settembre 1789, Limours notte…_

Le mani intrecciate e strette.

Tiepide lingue di fuoco ardevano nel camino, i ceppi asciutti riattizzati ed incandescenti...

 _Attendi d'ascoltare i suoi passi._

 _Tornerà…_

 _Lo sai…_

 _E quando accadrà come riuscirai a guardarlo in faccia mentre lui ti guarderà e vedrà il tuo tradimento, la tua vita che procedeva senza di lui?_

 _Come riuscirai a sostenere il suo sguardo mentre assisterà alla tua vita che si spegne, che tradisce te e lui?_

Rosse braci, piccole e lievi, brillavano nell'angolo, mentre i suoni ovattati del bosco si smorzavano a poco a poco, nell'umida calma del nulla.

Le mani affondate tra i capelli, a trattenere la testa.

Scoppiava e le tempie battevano fino a far salire la nausea allo stomaco.

Era tornato lì, nella selva chiusa, nel capanno che aveva accolto il dolore, le ossa spezzate, sé stesso senza di lei. Come a voler ritrovare sé stesso e l'incoscienza che gli aveva consentito di sopravvivere.

L'odore dei suoi capelli, il viso, la pelle, l'incedere dei sensi, dei muscoli, la voce…

Lei…

Lei era vita..

 _Tornerai, certo..._

 _E quando accadrà…_

 _Come farai a scorrere nel suo sguardo mentre lei vedrà la tua debolezza, il cedimento della disperazione?_

 _Come sarai saldo verso il suo amore, verso la sua vita che terminerà e tu non vedrai più nulla oltre quell'istante? E non sentirai più nulla?_

" _Ma...davvero devi farlo tutti i giorni?"._

 _Un cenno di consenso..._

 _Gli occhi fissi allo specchio..._

 _La lama lucida scorreva sulla pelle bianca e morbida..._

" _Sono un maschio...mia nonna dice che dovrò radermi...tutti i giorni..."._

" _Altrimenti?"._

" _Ma non sai proprio niente tu!"._

" _Io..."._

 _Oscar era lì, ad occupare con la faccia rosea e gli occhi sgranati l'angolino in basso a sinistra dello specchio. Osservava il gesto lento e sinuoso del rasoio che scorreva sulla guancia dell'amico, il sapone ammorbidito spalmato sopra che scivolava giù, un gesto veloce ad asciugare il collo._

 _La lama rivelava il candore della pelle giovane, liscia..._

 _Lo stupore, nonostante sapesse che ai maschi, diventando grandi, cresce la barba ed era opportuno radersi nel caso non l'avessero tenuta lunga._

 _A lui non piaceva…_

 _Se n'era accorta lei, un giorno che gli era saltata addosso, com'erano soliti quando mimavano una lotta per gioco, oppure sfogavano il nervosismo d'una giornata troppo densa d'impegni._

" _Mi hai...punto!" – aveva sbraitato lei – "Che hai alla faccia?"._

 _Diavolo! Lei proprio non era capace di chiedere che accadeva usando un minimo di tatto, senza gridarlo ai quattro venti..._

 _André l'aveva scaraventata via, quasi avesse avuto timore che lei si fosse avvicinata ancora di più per fissarlo, in faccia..._

" _Dai! Stupida! Lo sai che sono un maschio..." – aveva esordito._

 _Lei ormai lo sapeva che erano diversi. Meno dimestichezza aveva forse con ciò che sarebbe accaduto al corpo di entrambi, crescendo. Le differenze si sarebbero acuite ancora di più..._

 _André s'era sciacquato il viso e poi s'era asciugato._

 _Lo specchio rifletteva l'immagine di un giovane adolescente, i capelli neri un poco arruffati sulla fronte, sciolti sulle spalle._

 _Li aveva raccolti con un nastro. Gli piaceva tenerli lunghi..._

" _Adesso va bene!" – aveva sentenziato lei sorridendogli._

 _Quello era André, sì..._

Al chiarore della luna era più difficile.

Il pezzetto di specchio brillò riflettendo il frammento di pelle che a poco a poco si schiariva, illuminandosi allo scorrere lento del rasoio.

La brace raccolta in un paiolo...

Il vapore dell'acqua risaliva occultando un poco la vista.

La lente, posata, in un angolo.

Le dita passarono tra i capelli. Il viso sbarbato riflesso nello specchietto.

 _Questo sei tu, dannazione!_

L'imprecazione si perse nel silenzio, mentre i pugni si chiudevano di nuovo e i muscoli si contraevano alle immagini, ai ricordi che risalivano dal profondo, all'incedere incessante del presente che gremiva i sensi.

 _Alain…_

 _Lui riesce ad amarla, nonostante tutto. Tu no!_

 _Tu vuoi tutto, vuoi la sua vita, vuoi il suo futuro..._

 _Vuoi vivere accanto a lei..._

 _Amarla..._

Il respiro prese a scorrere all'unisono ai pensieri.

Rimediare al passato non si poteva...

Ma...

 _Evitare tutto questo..._

 _Libero... lui sarà libero..._

 _Se tu non ci sarai..._

 _Non dovrà scegliere tra te e sé stesso._

 _Soffrirà..._

 _L'Inferno..._

 _Il tempo..._

 _Dimenticarti?_

 _Dovrà farlo comunque._

 _Tu sei la tua malattia, la tua malattia è la tua dannazione…_

 _Devi sparire perché lui non debba vivere la tua sofferenza._

 _Gli farai del male, certo che gli farai del male..._

 _Ma lo sottrarrai ad un dolore ancora più grande._

 _Se sarai tu ad andartene non sarà costretto a restarti accanto e a soffrire e a non avere più pace per il resto della vita._

 _Non sarà costretto a mantenere le sue promesse, a scegliere tra te e sé stesso._

 _Quì non sarà solo..._

 _Laggiù invece..._

 _Devi impedirgli di ritrovarsi solo._

 _Dovrai essere tu a percorrere la strada che vi divide._

 _Tornare a lui…_

 _Lasciandolo…_

 _Rendendolo libero, che la tua vita si consumerà in fretta…_

 _Hai chiesto di poterlo rivedere e il destino te l'ha concesso._

 _Ora spetta a te decidere per tutti e due…_

 _Follia pura…_

 _Ti ama, ne sei certa. Il suo amore per te sarà la sua condanna._

 _Allora sarai tu che dovrai andartene…_

 _Senza che lui te lo impedisca…_

 _Allora…_

 _Senza rivederlo. Senza spiegare nulla._

 _Amarlo, al di sopra di te stessa e del tuo desiderio d'averlo per te, accanto, e tenerlo lì a vederti morire…_

 _Non sopporteresti il suo dolore…_

 _Non sopporteresti il suo silenzio._

 _Lo ami…_

Così tanto, che il cuore si contrasse alla follia che sgorgava dalla coscienza e si diede della pazza e dell'ingrata.

Egoista...

In fondo così lei poteva salvare sé stessa dal dolore che gli avrebbe inflitto.

Il tenue bagliore dell'alba tinse gli ultimi scampoli di quei folli pensieri, ammantanti della calma della notte.

Improvvisamente ebbe paura. Paura di metterli in atto e lasciarlo e...

Quel giorno sarebbe trascorso senza di lui.

Ma André era vivo adesso e questo bastava...

 _Dunque è questo amarsi?_

 _Questo è divenire una sola anima?_

 _Amare, al di là del dubbio, della paura, dell'incertezza e del tempo che non avrete mai?_

 _Percorrere da sola la distanza che ti separa da lui, non più nella stessa direzione, bensì lasciando che lui scelga liberamente la propria strada?_

 _Amarti al di sopra di me stessa e del mio bene…_

Alba di nuovo oscura e rosata, mentre nuvole arancioni, tiepide si rincorrevano nell'aria fredda, vacua e pungente...

In tutta la sua vita era stata educata, addestrata, spinta a trovare sempre una soluzione.

Si domandò se quella potesse essere davvero la soluzione, per quanto il termine racchiudesse in sé la tranciante asprezza dell'incapacità di scendere all'inferno assieme a lui.

André…

André non era tornato.

Il legame si stava spezzando...

Poteva allora impugnare la spada e concedere all'avversario, ossia a sé stessa, la grazia di una morte veloce e dignitosa.

Si vestì e s'aggiustò la spada al fianco.

Non sapeva dove fosse André e dove avesse trascorso la notte.

Non era lì.

L'assenza le consentì di trovare il coraggio per andare fino in fondo.

Forse si sarebbero anche rivisti...

Non era importante quanto dichiarare chiaramente gl'intenti.

Serviva un complice.

Follia pura...

Per un istante...

Il pensiero sprofondò alle parole del demone…

Monsieur Dorian Vassiliev non aveva errato, intuendo nel fondo dell'anima, la sua anima, l'oscura ossessione per la salvezza.

Anche a costo di scendere a patti con il demonio.

Alain dormiva altrove.

Monsieur Garrat era diventato di tutti i colori quando aveva compreso che i due fuggiaschi non avrebbero più potuto dividere la stessa stanza.

Non c'era stato il tempo per altre spiegazioni...

Lo stupore del nome della figlia, chissà se forse la giovane che si trovava a Parigi era davvero lei...

S'era convenuto che l'oste sarebbe partito al più presto, giusto il tempo di affidare la locanda a gente fidata.

S'era stabilito che i giovani politicanti che avevano già partecipato alle riunioni all'Assemblea Nazionale sarebbero andati con lui, per evitare che il pover'uomo si perdesse nella città caotica e rivoluzionaria.

Qualcuno addirittura aveva affermato di conoscere Bernard Chatelet, quindi non sarebbe stato difficile accertare dove si trovasse Mariel.

Le correnti avevano ripreso a fendere il mare...

I granelli di sabbia si sarebbero divisi per sempre.

Scese al piano sottostante e cercò la camera che l'oste aveva assegnato ad Alain.

Lo trovò che dormiva ancora.

Il sonno leggero s'infranse contro lo sguardo scuro, poco distante dal suo.

L'altro si stupì, aprendo gli occhi, la testa aveva preso a pulsare...

"Che...cosa fai qui?" – domanda superflua.

Nel silenzio le parole s'infransero, secche, contro la coscienza dell'altro.

"Devo andare…via…".

Un istante, che all'altro si doveva lasciare il tempo di comprendere.

"Come...vai via...come sarebbe a dire?"

"Hai capito bene Alain. Io _devo_ andare via...".

L'accento calcò sul dovere...

 _Che diavolo..._

L'altro scansò la coperta e saltò a sedere sul letto...

Lo sguardo sgranato. Poi si alzò in piedi facendosi contro di lei…

"Devi andare? Andare...".

Ci aveva pensato quella notte a cosa sarebbe accaduto.

André non era tornato. Non era questione d'aver fraiteso nulla…

Che nulla era accaduto.

C'era dell'altro, che sfuggiva…

Ma, sopra tutto, il pensiero s'era piegato, incrinato, sopraffatto dall'idea che lei se ne sarebbe andata, assieme ad André.

Era giusto accadesse così, ma no, lui...

Non s'aspettava sarebbe accaduto così in fretta, che non era ancora l'alba.

Dio, che avrebbe fatto...

Era dannatamente freddo, il fuoco spento, e lei, lì, avvolta nel mantello, il viso bianco, gli occhi un poco infossati, scaglie di mare cupo, immerse nella tempesta della disperazione, lo sguardo duro, senz'appello.

Era da tempo che Alain non scorgeva quello sguardo, forse da quanto l'aveva vista, la prima volta, al Comando dei Soldati della Guardia e allora aveva pensato che lei stesse fuggendo da qualcosa.

Ora pareva davvero così.

Istintivamente la mano s'allungò per afferrarla.

Non avrebbe dovuto ma l'istinto così gli disse.

Ora poteva...

Oscar si ritrasse, indietreggiando, che lui diveniva un ostacolo.

Il complice inconsapevole doveva rimanere tale...

"Oscar...che stai dicendo?".

"Te l'ho detto... _devo_ andare...".

"Aspetta...devi? E André? E' tornato? Lo avete deciso...andate via?".

Silenzio...

La declinazione al plurale esigeva d'essere corretta.

"Vado sola...".

Alain non era stupido. E più tempo scorreva e più lei avrebbe perduto concentrazione e determinazione e più lui avrebbe acquistato la forza di fermarla.

"Sola...che stai dicendo? Andrè...lui dov'è? Cosa vuol dire da sola? Cosa è successo?".

La guardava, l'aria stravolta. Vedeva davanti a sé una decisione assurda, seria, definitiva...

Il motivo...

Che dannato motivo avrebbe mai potuto spingerla ad andarsene?

Da sola…

"André..." – ripetè lei, il tuffo al cuore stretto nella follia.

"Gliel'hai detto?".

Silenzio...

 _No..._

André non sapeva nulla.

Alain iniziò a comprenderlo ed al tempo stesso a trovare incomprensibile la decisione.

"Oscar…".

Alain saltò in piedi, prese ad avvicinarsi e lei ad arretrare.

Più le parole s'acuivano e più lui ne comprendeva l'assurdità.

"Alain ...".

"Cristo...Oscar...che sta accadendo? Perchè...dov'è André.." – il tono s'innalzò.

Non comprendeva e questo disorientava.

Alain odiava essere disorientato.

"Non urlare! Non voglio che si svegli tutta la locanda…".

"Ma sei impazzita? Vorresti andartene? E dove? E André...André non sa niente vero? Perchè?".

Le piantò addosso occhi furenti. La testa aveva preso a girare davvero, l'equilibrio minato dalla deciosone folle di lei, mentre lui s'era solo preparato all'idea che lei se ne sarebbe andata ma non sola.

Il dubbio mescolato follemente alla speranza si fece strada.

Fu costretto a chiederglielo, sperando, in fondo alle viscere che fosse così…

"E' per quello che ha saputo di noi?" – insinuò rabbioso.

Ferire l'amico…

Dio, non avrebbe voluto, ma l'idea di perderla…

La voleva…

Voleva sapere se lei…

"No...te l'ho già detto..." – tagliò corto lei.

"Lo conosco meglio di te...non credo che gli sia indifferente ciò che è accaduto. Sei stata tu a mettermi in guardia ricordi? Non me l'avrebbe perdonata André…".

"Meglio allora..." – sibilò lei indietreggiando.

Affondo cinico...

Gli occhi si sgranarono.

"Cosa? Ma che ti prende?" – digrignò Alain.

Dove dannazione voleva arrivare...

Un altro passo…

Gli occhi fissi in cerca d'una risposta: "Non può essere solo per questo...".

Un altro passo, le braccia s'avventarono contro di lei.

Un gesto talmente rapido, imprevedibile forse, per lei ch'era combattuta ed esausta.

Non le lasciò il tempo di parlare, avventandosi con tutto sé stesso verso di lei, afferrandola letteralmente per le braccia, per impedirle di indietreggiare ancora.

Lei tentò di liberarsi.

Alain la strinse ancora di più a sé.

"Perché vuoi andare via sola? Dimmelo! Non vuoi ferirlo?"

Silenzio…

Oscar sostenne lo sguardo, ribolliva la rabbia d'essersi messa lei in quel precipizio.

"Non come lo intendersi tu!".

"Cosa…cosa dovrei intendere?".

"Te l'ho già detto…tu non mi conosci…non sai chi sono davvero…ti sei illuso…io ti ho illuso…non dovevi amarmi!".

"Cazzo! Credi che uno lo scelga d'amare?".

"No…ma…".

"Te ne vai a causa mia?" – insistette, l'ultimo evanescente appiglio – "Te ne vai perché temi che lui…".

"No! Non è per questo…".

Gelo…

Silenzio…

"Non ti amo…" – spietata e fredda.

Sussultò Alain immobile…

"Ma se sarà necessario…".

Negò Alain, l'aveva capito, era impossibile combattere…

"Se lui non fosse tornato…".

"Lui è tornato, è vivo…quella giovane...anche lui...l'ha baciata...".

Sottinteso…

E' vivo, vuole vivere…

La voce prese a tremare.

Era difficile non cedere...

Era difficile andare fino in fondo, anche contro sé stessi.

André era suo e lei che diavolo stava facendo?

Si ritrovò disarmata al pensiero che lei stessa avrebbe annullato per sempre la vicinanza tra sé e lui.

Annientata...

Il corpo di André, André, lui, il viso, i muscoli, lo sguardo, André...

 _E' tuo…_

 _Pazzia..._

 _Inferno..._

 _Il tempo..._

 _Gli farai del male..._

 _Deve dimenticarti._

"Davvero credi che André e quella ragazza...siano stati assieme? Te ne vai per questo?".

"No!".

"No?" E allora…".

"Non m'importa di sapere...anzi...".

Che assurdo sentimento è la gelosia.

Tanto sfuggente quanto assoluta…

S'insinua nell'animo umano e nonostante ci si ritenga superiori si cede ad essa, incapaci d'arginare l'onda…

Follia pura.

Il complice cadeva nella trappola, doveva restare inconsapevole.

"Devo andare via..." – replicò lei tentando di mantenere fermo il timbro della voce.

"E' un'idiozia!" – il giudizio secco e sensato.

"Alain...cerca di comprendere...André deve continuare a vivere...".

"Lo sta facendo! Ti ha ritrovato! O non hai capito nulla di quello che gli è accaduto?".

"L'ho capito...certo...ed è proprio per questo...".

"Stai farneticando! André dovrebbe continuare a fare la vita di sempre? Dopo quello che ha passato? Ma credi sia fatto di pietra?".

"Per questo devo andarmene...".

"Caz...stai ascoltando quello che dici? Dannazione? Sei impazzita?".

"No!" – gridò lei – "Non sono impazzita! Lo sarei se restassi...se gl'imponessi di assistere alla mia fine!".

Alain sussultò. Le dita contratte strinsero ancora di più le braccia magre...

Dio, se avesse potuto l'avrebbe strozzata dalla rabbia.

"Non sei ancora morta! Cristo! Sei viva!" – gridò stringendo e spingendola contro la parete.

Il combattimento era iniziato...

Alain non poteva capire...

Glielo avrebbe fatto capire lei allora...

Con le buone...

"E quando lo sarò? Non posso continuare a veder soffrire André in questo modo! E non è standogli accanto che soffrirà meno. Sono io la causa del suo dolore. Io e la mia dannatissima vita che si sta spegnendo. Credi che desideri davvero separarmi da lui? Credi che non mi costi nulla ciò che sto facendo? Credimi…lo so bene…ma non ho altra scelta. Sparirò per sempre dalla sua vita….devo andare via…devo...".

"Codarda! Sei una dannata codarda! A te non importa nulla di nessuno!".

Le dita strinsero le spalle e l'inchiodarono alla parete.

Se lo ritrovò addosso, molto più forte di lei.

Lo sguardo si fece livido e la faccia s'avvicinò alla faccia. Così vicino...

Oscar intuì che gli occhi si velavano...

"Alain...io...

"Possibile che ti sia così difficile da capire?"

"Alain…lasciami…sei tu che non capisci. Non si può amare così...offrendo solo la sofferenza di una fine...André non merita di vivere di nuovo, un giorno, quello che ha già passato...".

Avrebbe voluto inoltrarsi nella percezione dell'assenza, nella descrizione del corpo amato e teso che aveva preso a sfuggire annientando lei, per prima.

"No…no…no!" – riprese Alain furioso – "No! Non è così che accade mio caro comandante! Tu non sai quello che stai dicendo! Te l'ho già detto chi sei tu. Una dannata egoista! Una che crede di risolvere tutto con la propria superbia...che si crede migliore di tutti...di me...maledizione…stai fuggendo Oscar! Stai fuggendo un'altra volta!".

"André potrà continuare a vivere...qui...altrove...ovunque vorrà...".

"No...non potrà! Conosco André…lui ti ama…oltre quello che tu e lui stesso immaginate. E se io sono qui e dico di amarti e vorrei tenerti qui…e non lasciarti neppure per un istante…".

Lo stupore scorse solo per un istante...

Alain alla fine l'aveva ammesso.

Il complice si rivelava tale, inconsapevole...

"Io che non sono niente in confronto a lui…me l'hai appena detto…non fuggi a causa mia, non t'importa d'ammettere con lui che hai provato qualcosa accanto a me perché non hai mai provato nulla…allora dimmi…come credi che si sentirebbe lui sapendo che te ne vai?".

Schiacciata contro la parete, il corpo di Alain addosso, le mani strette alle braccia, il cuore percepito impazzito, gli occhi colmi di quel poco che erano stati.

L'aveva compreso in fondo che Alain non aveva solo avuto voglia di stupirla e diverstirsi e provare a fare il gradasso...

L'amava...

E lei...

"Tu non fai altro che mettere la tua vigliaccheria al primo posto…il tuo superiore senso del bene…e non sei capace di restagli accanto ed amarlo nonostante tutto…credi che non sappia quanto sia difficile amare anche nella sofferenza? E nel dolore? E' più difficile, più complicato…allora...allora mi viene il dubbio che sia tu in realtà quella che non vuol soffrire! Sì...che vuole togliersi dalla coscienza questo peso...stai fuggendo...".

Oscar respirò a fondo mentre le braccia lungo il corpo si piegarono e le dita andarono a ricongiungersi a quelle di Alain, strette alle braccia. Le forzò inducendole ad aprirsi.

Le dita s'intrecciarono nello stupore dell'altro che non capiva...

Tutto corretto ciò che Alain aveva detto. Corretto e sacrosanto...

C'era che sì, forse Oscar non lo voleva accettare d'esser lei imporre quella sofferenza all'uomo che amava.

Gli occhi puntarono su quelli furiosi di Alain...

Un altro respiro...

 _Mille volte..._

Con le buone...

O con...

L'istintiva resistenza parve sciogliersi, assieme al respiro più fondo e calmo.

Le dita si strinsero ancora di più e fu Alain allora a stupirsi e a togliere tensione alla presa.

"Che fai..." – ascoltava il corpo che un istante prima tentava di sfuggire.

I movimenti s'addolcirono, quasi che lei si stesse appoggiando...

Non si reggeva più...

Da sola.

Alain sentì il corpo arrendersi e anche lui si arrese, chiudendo l'abbraccio, appoggiandosi a lei, senza forzatura, senza imposizione.

Ascoltò le braccia chiudersi sulla schiena e sentì il sangue prendere a scorrere veloce...

Il respiro s'innalzò.

Fu lei a parlare…

Il tono della voce, contro l'abbandono molle del corpo, ebbe lo stesso effetto di una lama che colpisce all'improvviso e allora ci vuole qualche istante perché il respiro torni ad immettere aria nei polmoni ed accettare l'affondo e provare a non restarne trafitti.

"Non costringermi..." – sussurrò piano lei.

 _Perché? Che significa?_

"Alain…André è il tuo migliore amico vero?".

La domanda secca, assurda, lo lasciò spiazzato.

Oscar era lì, chiusa nelle sue braccia, Alain sentiva salire il desiderio immenso di tenerla stretta a sé, di non lasciarle commettere l'ennesimo errore della sua vita e lei gli faceva una domanda simile.

"Sì…André è mio amico…forse il migliore che abbia mai avuto!" – rispose Alain con un filo di voce, seppure incerto sulla piega che avrebbe preso il senso del discorso – "E tu non sai quanto mi senta dannato per averlo tradito...perchè questo ho fatto...".

Oscar rimase lì, immobile...

"Allora...non costringermi..." – ripetè lei e nella voce una nota d'incertezza.

Alain tentò di cambiare strategia, che non ci voleva finire un'altra volta nella rete tessuta.

Sprezzante sorrise cinicamente.

"Come se non ti conoscessi...so di cosa sei capace...ma non m'incanti. Questa volta non cadrò nei tuoi ragionamenti. E poi te lo ripeto...mi sento già in colpa...non è necessario che tu mi ricordi che ho messo gli occhi sulla sua donna che...".

"Alain...davvero...non...".

Una mano sulla bocca.

"Zitta! Non potresti mai dire o fare nulla che potrebbe indurmi a lasciarti andare... io non sarò tuo complice in questa pazzia... te la vedrai con lui quando tornerà...non puoi...fargli questo!".

Le parole morirono lì, mentre il combattimento infuriava, tra amicizia e senso di colpa e desiderio e rabbia e...

Lei, così vicina, averla e tenerla lì, anche se André era vivo, era tornato, anche se sarebbe stato lui, Alain, per primo ad infrangere il patto...

Con le buone o con le cattive...

Alain strinse le dita e fissò gli occhi, nella testa il desiderio che saliva e sommergeva tutto...

Affondò il viso sul viso, mentre il respiro aveva preso a fendere la pelle del collo, nascosta nel bavero del mantello.

"Non l'avrai vinta questa volta..." – sussurrò cinico – "Anche a costo di farmi ammazzare da lui ti terrò quì e lo farò a modo mio...mi ammazzerà...".

"Alain...no...".

Il respiro lieve si mozzò mentre la bocca ghermiva la bocca e la lingua s'insinuava senza scorgere resistenza.

Il complice inconsapevole...

Lui voleva tenerla lì e lei voleva restare lì...

Quello era l'unico modo per spingere all'inferno André.

Un inferno diverso da quello in cui sarebbe caduto di fronte alla morte di lei...

Un Inferno...diverso...

La bocca si schiuse davvero e le labbra scivolarono aprendosi e chiudendosi e toccandosi e mordendosi piano e ancora e davvero...

E...

Alain forzò un poco sciogliendo l'intreccio delle dita, chiudendo il corpo nella stretta dell'abbraccio, tirandosela addosso, spingendola di lato e poi ancora indietro e indietro...

Il gemito lieve del corpo spinto giù...

Chiuso, preso, disteso...

Peso che insisteva e toglieva il respiro mentre le gambe si chiudevano sulle gambe ed il torace spingeva per tenerla lì e soffocare il respiro ed averlo per sé, nell'eterna dannazione.

Voleva tutto...

Le dita sciolsero l'abbraccio e presero a scostare la stoffa per cercare la pelle tiepida e liscia...

Cercarono, nessuna resistenza, nessun combattimento...

Il lembo bianco comparve, ambito, oscuro, lieve al tatto che l'accarezzò. Le dita aperte un poco incerte mentre la gola si chiudeva allo scorrere sulla morbidezza del seno...

Il respiro nel respiro...

Con le buone o con le cattive.

Un respiro più fondo, gli occhi si chiusero incapaci di restare su quelli di lui...

"A Chambord..." – esordì lei piano, mentre ascoltava l'incedere dell'altro su di sé.

Un istante...

Alain aprì le dita di più, la destra sulle costole, la sinistra poco più su...

Affondarono un poco...

Ancora un poco...

Il corpo si spinse ancora contro quello di lei. Intuì i movimenti impercettibili del corpo di lei che s'adattava, a poco a poco, al peso, alla stretta, aprendosi, sotto di lui.

Il respiro mozzato...

Il desiderio saliva...

"Che diavolo c'entra adesso?" – sibilò teso. Una smorfia di disappunto.

"Volevo...stare...con...lui...".

Un altro respiro, più fondo, che le parole avrebbero stravolto e allora andavano pesate.

Alain si fermò continuando a respirare nell'incavo del collo, le mani aperte.

Nella sinistra rimbombava il battito del cuore...

Dannato demonio...

"Ho ascoltato André...dentro di me...anche se non ero con lui...".

"Che...che stai dicendo?" – Alain si scosse – "Di cosa stai parlando?".

Alain si contrasse...

"Non farlo Alain...ti prego...non costringermi a raccontare...lasciami andare...io...".

"Che volevi dire dannazione? Adesso parlerai!" – gridò contratto.

"Io non sono chi credi...non mi conosci…mi avevi giudicato correttamente a Parigi…".

"E chi saresti allora!?" – continuò l'altro afferrandola per le spalle e stringendo.

"Sono stati tanti i passi che ho compiuto per avvicinarmi a lui...".

"E allora...".

"Alcuni...non ero sola Alain...".

"Che diavolo intendi dire?".

"Un passo...un passo mi ha permesso d'ascoltare quanto lieve possa essere l'incedere di chiunque sia capace di amare...un passo...ero assieme a lei...è stata lei a consentirmi di ascoltarmi...piano...e di ascoltare lui...".

"Lei...chi?".

Alain dovette guardarla per comprendere.

Oscar non rispose.

"André mi ha fatto comprendere che sono una donna...una donna che può essere chi vuole. Amante, moglie, compagna...vergine e...".

Fu Oscar a stringersi ad Alain allora, spingendosi contro di lui, abbracciandolo mentre la bocca scivolava accanto alla guancia e la voce si schiudeva all'orecchio.

"E puttana... volevo averlo...e l'ho ascoltato...attraverso di lei...".

Gli occhi si sgranarono…

Alain comprese…

 _Diane..._

"E' stata Diane a rivelarmi quanto poteva essere affascinante cedere sè stessi per raggiungere chi si desidera...".

Parole dannate...

L'altro fu costretto a fermarsi mentre lo sguardo si perdeva nel vuoto ed il corpo sollevato dalla tensione di colpo infranta parve cadere giù nella voragine.

"Stai mentendo!".

Oscar negò con la testa...

"Sono stata con lei e lei con me...questo ho fatto...e lei mi ha permesso di ascoltare André...e di comprendere che l'amavo...l'amavo da sempre...un passo dopo l'altro...uomo o donna non fa differenza...".

Le mani si strinsero e s'impressero sul corpo spingendolo via, Indietro…

"Stai mentendo!".

Fu lei a negare…

"Sei stato tu a dirmi di non dire nulla ad André di noi perché non volevi _sporcare_ la mia immagine…".

"Che c'entra…quello che hai detto…non ti credo…".

"Ecco chi sono davvero Alain. Sarei disposta a qualsiasi patto per avere André…o per salvarlo…sarei disposta...a fare la stessa cosa con te...".

"Stai farneticando!".

"Se servirà...starò con te...come ci starebbe una puttana...e André finirà all'Inferno...".

"Non ha senso? Perchè?".

"Tu...tu gli faresti questo?" – sibilò lei distrutta.

La prova di forza annientava le forze.

"Lo faresti finire all'Inferno?" – rimarcò.

"Perché?" – chiese di nuovo Alain mentre il sangue si gelava – "Perché faresti questo? Non mi ami…e vuoi che lui lo creda?".

"Perchè non voglio morire tra le sue braccia e non voglio che lui mi veda morire...non posso fargli questo...".

"Finirebbe all'Inferno se tu...".

"Se ammetterò d'amarti sì...e se saprà che siamo stati assieme sì. Saprà che sono stata con te per amore…mentre tu…tu mi avrai come quelle donne che hai avuto nella tua vita…".

"No..." – lo diesse piano Alain, spaventato davvero.

"No!?" – sussurrò lei cinica – "Adesso sei tu che ti tiri indietro?".

"Non puoi essere davvero così...".

"Io sono così Alain..." – concluse respirando piano, mentre la bocca s'era dischiusa e lambiva lentamente il lobo dell'orecchio.

Il contatto prese ad espandersi...

Solo sesso...

Alain negò ma solo con la testa. Non riuscì a dire altro, a replicare, a contestare, a chiedere.

Lei non avrebbe mai mentito.

Si rese conto che la battaglia sarebbe stata lei a vincerla. L'aveva già vinta...

Nel modo più inaspettato e crudele possibile.

"Ecco ciò che volevo chiederti. Sono venuta solo per questo…" – proseguì piano – "Io...tornerò a Versailles...".

Lei parlava e lui ascoltava, appoggiato al corpo di lei, tiepido e molle...

Non poteva credere d'essere lì, annientato, lì accanto a lei ad ascoltarla come se avesse dovuto ricevere gli ordini dell'ennesima battaglia.

Si staccò un poco...

La tensione dispersa di fronte alla dirompente visione di sé, usato...

Che non gliene sarebbe fregato un accidente di niente nemmeno sei mesi prima ma adesso...

E' difficile scendere a patti con l'amore ed accontentarsi d'essere un mezzo.

Lei lo sapeva dannazione.

Lei lo sapeva che lui non l'avrebbe mai presa così…

E non era per André che non l'avrebbe fatto.

Alain tentò di replicare facendo appello all'ultimo barlume di lucidità.

"Versailles...perchè? Non ha senso!".

Oscar si morse il labbro, non vista e prese a spingerlo via con le mani.

Doveva allontanarsi, staccarsi, perchè le sue parole avessero pregio d'essere credute.

A fatica sgusciò fuori dal peso dell'altro. La battaglia era quasi vinta.

"Tornerò a Versailles...parlerò con mio padre e accetterò la sentenza che i sovrani riterranno di stabilire...".

"Non sono i sovrani a preoccuparmi...".

"Sta bene..nemmeno i sovrani potranno nulla contro il mio tradimento. So che mio padre ha già rinnegato la mia esistenza...quindi il mio ritorno non cambierà nulla...".

Alain si contrasse. Il corpo libero dalla presa di lei si percepì vuoto, distante, perso...

"Imporrò a mio padre di mantenere la sua promessa nei confronti di André...André potra scegliere di vivere dove vorrà...".

"Lo sta spingendo all'Inferno..." – ripetè Alain tentando di fare appello alla pietà dell'altra.

Oscar non rispose. Che lo sapeva già...

"Vivrà...in fondo era ciò che tu stesso mi hai sempre rinfacciato da quando ci siamo conosciuti. Lasciarlo libero perchè potesse vivere la sua vita...perchè adesso avresti cambiato idea?".

Alain non rispose. Che adesso lo sapeva cosa voleva dire amare...

Sapeva che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto tenerla lì con la sola forza di una mano.

"All'Inferno..." – ripetè lui come una nenia.

Un lieve sorriso, quasi diabolico, scorse sulle labbra di lei.

"Non costringermi a fargli ancora più male Alain…lasciami andare via…oppure dirò ad André che lo lascio perché…perché amo te...e lo lascerò comunque…".

Il respiro si contrasse.

Una bugia assurda...

Testimoniata dal corpo leggermente curvo, fermo, quasi pietrificato, che s'era dovuto appoggiare alla parete, le braccia libere abbassate lungo i fianchi, lo sguardo basso e cupo.

Nessuna pietà verso il complice che adesso non era più inconsapevole e che diventava tale a tutti gli effetti, incastrato dal suo stesso amore per lei.

Perchè quell'amore s'era rivelato agli occhi di André al punto da esser ritenuto vero e così da scavare il dubbio che fosse ricambiato.

Follia pura...

"Non vado fiera di ciò che sto dicendo…credimi...ma tu gli hai già messo in testa quelle assurdità sul fatto che ci siamo baciati…e che abbiamo dormito assieme. Come vedi non dovrei faticare molto per fargli credere anche altro…" – concluse alzando lo sguardo verso l'altro, osservandolo, volutamente sospesa alle sue stesse assurde parole.

"André non crederà mai ad una storia simile…" – balbettò Alain in una tiepida difesa dell'amico e del suo intento iniziale di trattenerla.

Poi tornò ai suoi occhi.

La spietata determinazione che vi lesse lo lasciò senza parole.

"Non vorrai costringermi a correre il rischio?" – sibilò lei di rimando.

Allora…

Allora sarebbe potuto accadere e forse André avrebbe creduto davvero a quella storia.

"So che starà male…ma con il tempo….il tempo cura le ferite, aiuta a dimenticare. Io non ce l'ho questo tempo e tutto sommato per me la questione è semplice….non dovrò combattere a lungo contro questo dolore. Spero che un giorno potrà essere felice Sicuramente lo sarà, piuttosto che vedere la mia vita che si spegne lentamente. Forse hai ragione. Sono una dannata egoista. Sno io che non ho il coraggio di amarlo. Nonostante tutto…non voglio che lui assista alla mia fine. Lasciami almeno questa consolazione...nessuno deve assistere a questo…non se lo merita lui, nessuno… non riuscirei a sopportare di dargli questo dolore…".

Le ultime parole uscirono soffocate, lo sguardo fisso, sospeso, in cerca di un appiglio, uno qualsiasi, a quella specie di delirio che aveva preso la mente.

Ora era lei che aveva preso a parlare, a pianificare...

"Quella famiglia…sì…quella di Adeline…i suoi figli….dovete farli andare via da Limours. Se il Generale Bouillè è ancora vivo, se la prenderà con loro. E i soldati...lo sai anche tu che Limours molto presto si riempirà di soldati...".

Alain rimase zitto. Non c'era molto da replicare...

Le considerazioni erano tutti logiche e corrette.

"Tornate a Parigi con Monsieur Garrat...lo aiuterete a cercare la figlia...spero sia lei...".

Alain sollevò gli occhi verso di lei...

Basta, sembrarono supplicarla.

No, lei, continuò che ormai lo sguardo fissava il vuoto...

"Devo andare via…non c'è altra soluzione. Non ce ne sono altre. Tornerò a Versailles e rispetterò la volontà dei sovrani, qualunque essa sarà. Non faccio parte del vostro mondo Alain, il mio mondo è un altro e non posso più sottrarmi ad esso. Affronterò le conseguenze del mio gesto. E' tutto così semplice se ci pensi...ma..." – l'energia si sciolse mentre la gola si chiuse – "Sarebbe troppo doloroso spiegare a lui queste cose. E poi sono sicura che m'impedirebbe di lasciarlo...".

 _Ecco, dannazione perchè ti sei rivolta a me..._

 _Tu hai paura...una fottutissima e dannatissima paura di lasciarlo...e non hai il coraggio di dirglielo in faccia..._

"Sai...quella giovane, Carmilla, credo che lei gli voglia bene…Mio Dio…".

 _Stai farneticando..._

 _Dio...ti prego..._

Alain provò ad avvicinarsi di nuovo.

Oscar lo fissò, lo sguardo livido, quasi assente...

"Non...farlo...".

Le braccia del soldato s'abbassarono e la destra s'allargò in segno di resa.

 _Sei libera..._

Non glielo disse a voce ma lo sguardo si distolse, anch'esso, per non vedere lei che apriva la porta e scivolava fuori, come una ladra che scappa.

Un barlume di pietà...

"Mi dispiace…non volevo ferirti ma non voglio che André pensi, nemmeno per un istante, di essere responsabile delle mie scelte…e nemmeno tu. E non voglio che ti perda come amico…lui sa che hai solo cercato di aiutarmi…lo comprenderà…".

La voce lentamente s'assottigliò, per spegnersi senza più forza.

Un passo verso di lei, di nuovo...

Le mani chiuse...

"Oscar...".

L'altra si fermò.

"Mi dispiace contraddirti..." – disse piano Alain – "Stai commettendo un errore...assurdo. Quanto a noi...se fosse accaduto...ecco...tra noi non sarebbe stato solo...insomma...non avrei mai immaginato di stare con te come se tu fossi una...".

Le parole si spensero. Non aveva senso proseguire. L'intento era chiaro.

Alain osservò le spalle dell'altra, un poco curve. Oscar era già altrove con la mente ed il corpo piegato dal dolore sottile.

Il passo si bloccò: "Abbi cura di te…" – un sussurro – "Credo anch'io che tra di noi non sarebbe stato solo…".

"Oscar!" – Alain scandì il nome interrompendola – "Non è necessario! Ho compreso…ho… compreso…".

Il tono s'ammorbidì…

"Volevo solo dirti che…Diane era cambiata…non era più la Diane che io conoscevo, mia sorella…lei era diventata…un'altra persona…".

Oscar rimase zitta, dove voleva arrivare…

"Qualunque cosa sia accaduta…tu non ne hai colpa…".

Lo disse piano Alain, imponendo alla voce tutta la fermezza che poteva mettere al pensiero d'una fine tragica d'una vita ormai perduta.

"Sei…una brava persona…" – ammise lei, i pugni stretti, il corpo impietrito per restare lì ancora un istante.

"Anche tu…davvero…abbi cura di te…": concluse lui, anche lui immobile per imporsi di non correre accanto a lei e fermarla.

Esitò Oscar, Alain insinuò l'ultima richiesta: "Ci rivedremo?".

Lei annuì Oscar non rispose. Non poteva, se lo augurava ma non lo sapeva neppure lei.

Nel dubbio, meglio tacere.

Solo un sussurro che lei si morse il labbro: "Laborintus…id est domus dealli...".

La concessione di un ultimo istante.

La porta si chiuse, i passi si persero, Alain rimase lì, nella testa l'ultima parola che aveva faticato a comprendere. Conosceva il significato ma non in quel momento.

Una semplice parola...

L'inconscio desiderio di tradirsi...

 _Adesso anche tu sei complice di questa assurdità._

 _Lei è dentro ad un labirinto di menzogne e..._

Lo pensò Alain...

 _Se ne sta andando..._

 _E tu..._

 _Potresti ancora fermarla..._

 _E poi?_

 _Che cosa cambierebbe?_

 _Se ne sta andando._

 _Se ne andrà comunque._

 _Ecco ciò che accadrà._

 _Unica certezza..._

 _Per sempre._

 _Non puoi fermarla..._

 _Non per ciò che ha detto…_

 _Non credo sia accaduto ciò che ha raccontato di Diane…_

 _Diane era cambiata, s'era già perduta. Lei non era più la sorella con cui eri crescito…_

 _Non ci credi e nemmeno André ci avrebbe mai creduto._

 _Neppure per un istante._

Tirò un respiro, fondo, per accettare la visione.

Si sedette sul letto.

Poteva ancora farlo. Correrle dietro e fermarla e tenerla lì e attendere che André tornasse. Avrebbero parlato...

Chissà se lei avrebbe avuto davvero il coraggio di tirare fuori quella storia assurda...

André…lui l'avrebbe fermata.

Poi si rese conto che le voleva bene, che l'amava e il pensiero che lei sarebbe morta…

Dio se solo pensava a questo…

Come doveva sentirsi André che l'amava da tutta una vita?

Il senso indefinito e gigantesco del vuoto infinito che aveva provato nei giorni in cui aveva temuto che morisse. C'era passato anche lui...

C'è un limite che non si può oltrepassare.

E lei non voleva che André si trovasse lì, sul baratro...

Non aveva senso fermarla, allora.

Il dolore…

Sì, poteva arrivare a spezzare un legame che durava da vent'anni.

Ora quel dolore era anche suo. Ne era divenuto finalmente partecipe solo per averla stretta tra le braccia pochi istanti. Nella pelle solo sfiorata per altrettanti istanti aveva trovato conferma della propria voce sospesa come l'aveva sempre immaginata da quanto la mente aveva preso a rimbalzare costantemente contro il pensiero di lei, lei, e di tutto ciò che lei ora rappresentava.

Lei l'aveva scelto come depositario di quella storia...

 _2 settembre 1789, Limours all'alba…_

Se lo disse Alain mentre osservava la luce del giorno farsi strada nella stanza, assorto nella rabbia della propria impotenza.

Il tempo continuava a trascorrere...

Passi veloci.

La porta si aprì di colpo.

Gli occhi ficcati negli occhi.

Il viso conosciuto, ritrovato, quello di sempre. Pulito, aperto, scoperto...

André l'interrogò senza dire una parola.

Silenzio...

"L'hai vista?" – l'affondo rapido, non era necessario chiedersi altro o dilungarsi su isteriche disquisizioni.

Il viso stravolto...

Dannazione, se doveva prendere tempo, tanto valeva togliersi qualche soddisfazione.

Se lei se n'era andata, in fondo André ne era responsabile.

"Dove cazzo sei stato?" – chiese Alain affatto conciliante.

"Non ti riguarda!" – rispose l'altro passando sopra alla richiesta.

La gelosia rodeva, che finire lì, dritti nella stanza di Alain, per cercarla, che quando era tornato alla locanda, lei nella sua stanza non c'era più e allora il sangue aveva preso a gelare e a rallentare e lui a darsi del pazzo e del dannato per essersene andato così, sull'onda d'una gelosia assurda, che se anche lei...

"Dov'é?!" – ruggì di nuovo André.

L'urgenza di trovarla, vederla, averla, osservarla, vicino, annusare l'odore inconfondibile della pelle, il suo, quello che le scorreva nelle vene, potente ed occulto, quello che lui aveva preso per sé, su di sé quando l'aveva amata, sprofondandoci dentro...

Che aveva fatto Dio...

"Alain…l'ho cercata...quando sono rientrato questa mattina…devo vederla...se sai dov'è...".

"E tu dove sei stato André?" – l'apostrofò l'altro.

Prendere tempo...

Nella testa la consegna era quella.

Il comandante aveva stabilito così.

Dio...

Che ordine assurdo...

"Te l'ho detto! Non ha importanza! Dovevo...capire...".

Alain si alzò e si fece avanti.

"Capire? Cosa di preciso?" – bofonchiò senza troppa convinzione.

"Allora non mi stai a sentire?! Ho detto che non ha importanza. Devo sapere dov'è finita...l'hai vista sì o no?".

Non si ammettevano repliche.

"Sì..." – un respiro fondo – "L'ho vista, questa mattina presto...".

Lo sguardo un poco sorpreso.

La foga raggelata, che l'avesse vista poteva essere un bene e no, poteva anche essere male…

Lo sguardo s'incupì che adesso prendevano a mescolarsi l'urgenza di trovarla assieme a quella di sapere.

Che ci faceva lei...

"Quindi è venuta qui…cosa ti ha detto?….dov'è ora?".

 _Dannazione comandante...-_ imprecò Alain tra sé – _Dimmelo tu che mi hai tirato dentro questa storia come faccio a stare zitto?_

"Alain!".

L'incedere deciso...

Il silenzio dell'altro rivelava tutto...

André lo fissava...

La smania d'una risposta che spazzasse via i dubbi.

Che sei lei era stata lì allora...

Pazzo...

Che se lei era stata lì allora voleva dire che tra lei ed Alain non c'era più solo ciò che lui aveva scorto in passato.

Pazzo, che a quel punto sarebbe stato quasi meglio, meglio certo dell'assenza…

Il sangue rallentato e freddo...

"Se n'è andata...".

Il tono severo s'infranse contro lo sguardo incredulo di André.

Il senso, quello solo immaginato, acquistava consistenza reale.

"Come sarebbe a dire se n'è andata?" – ribattè lui incredulo.

"Quello che ho detto!" – replicò Alain forzatamente freddo e distaccato che non ci si poteva creder dovesse esser lui a tirare le fila di quella specie di sceneggiata che affondava piedi e mani in un palude di mezze verità e sentimenti distorti dall'assenza.

Un altro passo, faccia a faccia: "Ripetilo e spiegati!".

"Te l'ho detto se n'è andata!".

"Allora dove? Dannazione Alain...non posso stare qui a cavarti le parole dalla bocca ad una ad una! Dove? E se ha detto che sarebbe andata via perché non hai cercato di fermarla? Maledizione...perché!?".

S'avventò sull'altro che la rabbia saliva e i dubbi ed il baratro s'aprivano di nuovo.

Lei, la sua voce, il suo viso, lei, Oscar, lei non era lì, e Alain gli stava dicendo che s'era andata e nemmeno sapeva perchè...

La bocca serrata in una smorfia di disprezzo costrinse André ad afferrare Alain per la camicia e a spingerlo contro la parete, indietro...

"Io avrei dovuto fermarla!? E perché!? Tu dov'eri?" – gli ribattè contro lasciandosi trascinare.

Doveva prendere tempo.

Doveva tenerlò lì e non sapeva come e l'unica pazzia che gli balzava in testa era prendersi addosso la malasorte d'esser lui stesso la causa di quella fuga.

Perché lei non avrebbe avuto il coraggio d'ammettere…

André no, voleva andarsene da lì. Ascoltava il tempo scorrere e lei non era lì, non c'era e, Dio...

André ascoltò il sangue rallentare e svilirsi sotto la spinta della voragine che chiudeva il respiro...

"Che cosa ti ha detto!?" – ruggì stringendo la stoffa tra le dita.

"Che...che se ne andava per non ferirti..." – balbettò Alain senza convinzione.

Lo sguardo sgranato dell'altro rivelò stupore, incredulità...

Solo un istante.

"Sono solo schiocchezze! Ripetimi ciò che ha detto...Alain...".

"Te lo detto...".

"E a cosa sarebbe riferita questa fantomatica sofferenza? Spiegati meglio!".

Alain si contrasse, afferrò i polsi dell'altro che aveva cominciato a stringere in preda alla rabbia ed alla disperazione.

"Mi sa che fai finta di non capire! Questo lo dovresti sapere tu! Mi hai sempre detto che la conosci meglio di chiunque altro...allora lo dovresti sapere perchè ha deciso di andarsene senza dirti niente...".

Il sentore delle rose saliva dal cortile accarezzato dall'aria più frizzante e sottile nelle note chiare del giorno…

E' difficile accettare il dolore che scava ed annienta l'anima.

E' più semplice cedere alla gelosia che s'insinua sottile, nascosta, impossibile d'arginare, ma che manifesta palese il proprio guizzo..

La gelosia è mezzo adeguato dietro cui nascondere altro…

"Che cosa le hai fatto?" – ruggì André.

Una smorfia cinica inarcò l'espressione di Alain.

"Che cosa le ho fatto io?".

"Esattamente...".

Faticava ad ammetterlo André...

Una fatica tutto sommato accettabile se confrontata all'altra...

Che lei in realtà se ne fosse andata...

"Io non le ho fatto niente dannazione! Se proprio vuoi saperla tutta io...".

"Tu...".

"Le voglio bene...".

"Tu?!".

Lo sguardo impose di proseguire che le parole spese non parevano esatte.

"L'amo!" – sputò Alain tutto d'un fiato.

Non era un espediente per prender tempo, era la verità.

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò che finalmente le parole apparivano sensate.

"Io l'amo...dannazione Grandier...".

Ennesimo istante di sgomento.

L'ammetteva finalmente l'altro.

Nessuna sorpresa, nessun sollievo…

In un altro momento forse l'avrebbe davvero preso a pugni…

"E sia..." – sibilò André – "Che è accaduto?".

Procedeva a tentoni in quel labirinto. Il sangue già gelato nelle vene ascoltava le viscere implodere ammantate dalla paura.

Impietrito preferì affondare e chiedere per tenere lì l'altro e guadagnare qualche altro frammento della vita vissuta lontani.

"Niente!" – grugnì Alain – "Non è accaduto proprio niente! L'ho tenuta accanto a me quando anche lei non voleva più vivere...è così che è andata...tu la conosci Grandier...credi che sarebbe mai potuto accadere altro?".

Già...

 _Altro..._

Che questo era già abbastanza…

"Cos'è che ti da più fastidio?" – contestò Alain affondando, che almeno una soddisfazione se la voleva levare, che dannazione, se André fosse stato meno incerto e meno codardo lei sarebbe stata ancora lì – "Che lei abbia sentito altro per me...e che se ne sia andata..."

Le dita strinsero la stoffa – "Per nasconderlo a te?".

Inconcepibile...

La rabbia s'innalzò.

Le dita strinsero ancora e ancora...

La voce s'inabissò...

L'Inferno...

"Oppure...che lei ti abbia lasciato perchè non vuole farti assistere alla sua fine?".

La rabbia esplose...

Che era così...

"Dove dannazione è andata?" – gridò André senza rispondere alla domanda dell'altro.

Le dita s'aprirono per aggiustare meglio la presa...

André si tirò indietro Alain e poi gli caricò il destro in faccia...

Il tempo scorreva.

L'altro si scansò giusto per finire preso di striscio e barcollare stordito e indietreggiare.

Sollevò i pugni in segno di combattimento mentre André lo guardava e faceva altrettanto.

"Dove..." – tentò di replicare André ma Alain gli s'avventò addosso con tutto il peso.

Due schianti uno di seguito all'altro si susseguirono contro la parete opposta in un concerto di cocci che schizzavano ovunque.

La rabbia la dovevano sfogare tutti e due a quel punto...

André a terra si passò il palmo sul labbro.

"Parla!".

"Altrimenti cosa?" – digrignò Alain – "Cristo...André...dove diavolo eri mentre lei se ne andava? Io l'avrei lasciata andare via…e tu? Tu che hai dubitato di lei...tu che ti sei permesso di pensare che con me la sua vita sarebbe stata meno dura1? Che diavolo ti è preso?".

"Lo neghi?!" – sarcastico…

"No!" – ferreo.

Un sorrisetto…

Un respiro fondo.

André era soddisfatto d'aver cavato fuori la verità. L'amico aveva fallito la prova d'amicizia, s'era spinto troppo oltre. Con i suoi sensi di colpa ci avrebbe fatto i conti solo lui.

Inutile insistere…

Non gl'interessava…

Oscar…

Lei…

"Maledizione Alain…perché non l'hai fermata?".

Si rialzò André, rimettendosi in guardia, pronto a colpire. E quando anche fosse stato preso a pugni dall'altro avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Che fosse stato perché Oscar provava altro per Alain o che fosse stato perché lei non voleva morire di fronte ad André…

Era lo stesso adesso. Adesso lei non c'era…

Si fece addosso all'altro che schivò il primo colpo...

Ed il secondo...

Il terzo no, troppo veloce. Colpito in pieno Alain si ritrovò a terra.

André lo guardava, il respiro secco, gli occhi in attesa d'una risposta.

"Non sono io che l'ho costretta!" – sputò Alain, un ginocchio a terra per rialzarsi – "Tu per primo non sei stato capace di accettare la tua paura di perderla e questo lei l'ha capito forse prima ancora che la capissi tu. E' te che vuole proteggere, lo capisci? Dannazione...vuole evitarti di vederla morire... e averti visto stavi male…la tua sofferenza l'ha annientata...è persino arrivata ad ammettere...".

Alain si bloccò di colpo...

Nell'arbusto limpido di rose gialle s'era insinuata un'altra tonalità, una carnagione rossa e brillante...

André sputò a terra, sangue misto a rabbia.

Gli occhi ficcati sull'altro...

"Sarebbe finita a letto con me...pur di..." – parole mozzate, Alain non proseguì.

Tanto s'era capito...

Un grido pieno, disperato, disumano...

André gli si fece contro di nuovo afferrandolo per per la stoffa della camicia e trascinandolo contro la parete.

L'altro l'afferrò per le braccia stringendo per staccarle e guadagnare abbastanza spazio per colpirlo...

"E a te non sarebbe dispiaciuto vero!?" ruggì André – "Dannato ipocrita! Ti sei preso la sua paura...era sola...e tu eri lì e non ti sei fatto scrupolo d'approfittarne!".

Le parole affondarono...

Alain caricò il destro che esplose nello stomaco dell'altro, spezzato e ricacciato indietro, nell'angolo, il giuzzo d'un solo ginocchio a terra su cui caricare il peso e gettarsi addosso all'avversario.

Non l'accettava quel giudizio...

Le parole non servivano più.

Senza respiro...

"Come puoi pensare che io l'avrei mai lasciata andare?" - gridò André fuori di sé sarcastico ed amareggiato e stanco – "E che avrei anche solo per un istante creduto alle sue parole? E' diventata brava Oscar a mentire…a stare con te è diventata molto brava!".

Il tono s'ammorbidiva, che la colpa non aveva senso riversala su Alain...

La sofferenza, l'indecisione di André alla fine s'erano rivelate agli occhi di lei.

Oscar non avrebbe mai accettato d'essere la ragione...

"E tu dannato idiota riesci a capire cosa può averla spinta ad andarsene!? Dovresti saperlo dannazione! Io sì!" – replicò Alain sputando a terra.

Si rialzò, i pugni in guardia: "E io non sono nessuno per lei! Tu sì invece! Un errore...ecco quello che sta commettendo...".

"Non hai capito nulla Alain..." – ruggì André.

L'altro sgranò lo sguardo afferrando il colletto lacero del mantello di André e strattonandolo e...

"Cosa non avrei capito? Spiegati!".

"Non so nemmeno quante volte ho rischiato di perderla...nella mia vita...ma...poi, quel giorno, quando mi dissero che era morta...ci ho creduto ed era come se fossi morto anch'io. Bene! Sai cosa è accaduto? Ero morto...non sentivo più nulla...non vedevo più niente. E sarei morto davvero se quelle donne non mi avessero costretto a vivere. La sua morte m'era entrata dentro...stavo solo aspettando la mia...e adesso...adesso...amarla di nuovo…è come se se io l'amassi per la prima volta…".

Gli occhi ficcati negli occhi: "Solo che adesso so cosa accadrà...e io son già morto...la desideravo e lei mi ha respinto...come se l'avesse sentito che non era amore quello che volevo...ma solo possederla. Non merita questo Alain...e credo che anche lei se ne sia accorta...l'ha capito che in realtà io ho paura di guardarla, toccarla, persino di sfiorarla. Ho paura di amarla, sapendo che rivivrò quegli istanti terribili in cui credevo di averla perduta…e non so come farò…".

"Dovevi dirglielo...è inutile lasciarle credere d'esser lei la causa di tutto questo...sei tu che hai una paura dannata...non l'ha scelto lei questa volta il suo destino...".

Un respiro fondo che in fondo era così...

E' difficile accettare che chi si ama s'ammanti dell'assoluto potere d'annientare la vita dell'amato...

André negò: "Credo che lo sappia già...Alain...".

L'altro alzò gli occhi.

"Alain…tu...credi…credi si possa amare una persona così tanto al punto d'avere paura di amarla? Perché se perderò lei perderò me stesso? La mia vita è la sua...il mio cuore è il suo…la mia esistenza non ha alcun senso senza di lei. Fino a poco tempo fa queste domande non avrebbero avuto alcun senso per me…non mi sarei mai nemmeno posto il problema. Mi sarei fatto ammazzare per lei. Ma sarei stato io a morire…invece…così…credimi…non avrei paura di soffrire, se la sofferenza che mi aspetta fosse solo mia. Ma questo dolore nascerà nell'istante esatto in cui lei non ci sarà più…io voglio avere la sua vita...voglio vivere assieme a lei...".

Le dita sciolsero la presa...

Entrambi nel respiro corto...

Silenzio…

Trilli di passeri mattutini sporcavano il silenzio ovattato dell'alba.

L'aria fresca cozzava contro la pelle accaldata, i cuori impazziti…

"Che cosa ti ha detto...cerca di ricordarti..." – sussurrò André disperato.

Voci concitate richiamarono i sensi...

La porta s'aprì velocemente, lo sguardo di Adeline Nivette si sgranò alla vista dei due uomini, a terra, lontani, la faccia un poco scorticata...

"Che...".

Dietro di lei i figli...

Renoir e Carmilla, gli occhi aperti…

La giovane s'avvicinò ad Andrè e poi guardò Alain.

"Adeline...che fate qui?" – chiese l'uomo.

"Voi piuttosto? Che state facendo? Vi sembra questo il momento di prendersi a pugni?".

Rimprovero bonario nell'intento della donna, che quella mica se l'immaginava che forse erano mesi che quei due erano alla ricerca del momento giusto per prendersi a pugni.

Era accaduto un'altra volta, proprio là, alla Bastiglia, ma la ragione era stata altra.

Ora la Bastiglia non c'era più, sgranata, pietra dopo pietra, dalla furia dei parigini, e dalle mire degli ingegneri parigini costruttori di ponti.

Ma la voglia di prendersi a pugni no, quella stava ancora lì e allora l'occasione era stata colta al volo.

Tutto sembrava dissolversi alla stessa maniera...

Pietra su pietra...

Legame dopo legame...

"Devo parlarti!" – esordì la donna rivolta ad André.

"Non ora Adeline…Alain deve dirmi…"

André fissò Alain.

"Vuoi dirmi che diavolo ti ha detto!?".

"Se n'è andata!" – la risposta secca arrivò alle spalle, a mezzo della voce asciutta della malconcia Adeline Nivette.

André si voltò...

"Adeline….tu come fai?".

"E' venuta da noi questa mattina...".

"Adeline….l'hai vista…è da voi allora? Dimmi che è con voi?".

"No André…mi spiace. E' venuta questa mattina presto. Ci ha detto che sarebbe partita, doveva andare via da qui. Ci ha chiesto di prenderci cura di te...".

"Sì…André…"- replicò Carmilla, un passo avanti, mani nelle mani – "A me ha detto che avrei dovuto restarti accanto…e che…".

Lo sguardo folle sull'altro.

Inspiegabile l'inaspettato ripiego dell'avversaria e Carmilla aveva sentito il cuore allargarsi…

Forse quella aveva compreso…

"No…no!" – gridò André rialzandosi – "Dov'è andata? Ve lo ha detto? Alain…dimmi dov'è?".

S'avventò di nuovo sull'altro...

Lo sguardo deponeva disperazione...

"Devo trovarla…prima che sia tardi…non posso perderla di nuovo!".

"André…" – tentò di richiamarlo Adeline – "Ci ha detto di dirti che lei sarà sempre con te ma la tua vita dovrà andare avanti…non devi soffrire per causa sua. E' questo che vuole e ha chiesto a me di riferirlo. E' il suo desiderio e ti chiede di rispettarlo….".

André si voltò di scatto verso Adeline e l'afferrò per le braccia.

"Non è ciò che voglio io! Non rispetterò più nessun desiderio. Né suo né di altri!" – gridò di nuovo André tanto che Adeline quasi si spaventò di fronte a quella reazione così inconsueta per lui – "Devo trovarla! Adeline non posso vivere senza di lei….lo capisci? Io non ho nessuna vita senza di lei. E' lei la mia vita…che sia viva o che non lo sia…ti prego…ora basta…se sapete dov'è andata dovete dirmelo!"

André iniziò a tremare.

Il tempo correva...

Ogni istante lei s'allontanava sempre di più.

Carmilla accennò ad avvicinarsi...

"Perchè?" – chiese piano – "Perchè avrebbe fatto questo allora? Mi ha parlato…ha ascoltato ciò che abbiamo detto…mi è sembrata sincera…ha ammesso che ci siamo presi cura di te e che è stato grazie a noi se hai ritrovato il desiderio di vivere. Io ti starò vicino…gliel'ho detto e mi è parso che lei l'avesse accettato…".

"No!" – tagliò corto André, feroce– "E se anche credesse...".

"Allora...forse se n'è andata perché lei e quest'uomo…".

L'azzurro si sollevò incrociando il riflesso nocciola e furioso del soldato...

"Non sai niente di lei!" – gridò André fissandola severo. E se ci tieni tanto sappi che anche pensassi che lei ci è davvero andata a letto con questo bellimbusto qui...di nuovo...te lo ripeto...non me ne importerebbe un'accidente...io devo trovarla...".

"Ma..." – Carmilla si fermò.

Non lo sapeva, non lo poteva sapere...

Le venne in soccorso Alain che si rialzò anche lui e le andò vicino.

Le prese la mano stringendola piano. Davvero nel fondo della testa voleva solo aggrapparsi a qualcuno, perché la baldanza era scomparsa, l'amore era divenuto struggente parentesi capace di travolgere la passava avversione, il divario di rango, le rivelazioni in punta di labbra.

Tutto aveva un senso ed una ragione.

Altra rispetto a ciò che ci si poteva immaginare.

"Lei...è malata...".

Le dita strinsero la mano piccola.

Adeline s'avvicinò anche lei: "Cosa...a noi non ha detto nulla...".

"E' semplice...non è persona che ama rivelare molto di sé...".

"Ma...".

La spiegazione era semplice.

Non era la fine d'una storia d'amore...

Non era un amore che finiva.

Carmilla intuì che non era così, rivide il corpo dell'avversaria magro e piegato.

Il tempo scorreva...

André si piantò di nuovo contro Alain.

"Basta...sto perdendo troppo tempo. Dimmi dov'è andata? A casa?".

"A Versailles...sarebbe tornata a Versailles..." – sibilò piano Alain – "Almeno così mi ha detto…".

Indietreggiò André nell'apprendere il luogo.

Così Oscar aveva deciso di tornare all'origine della loro vita, della loro storia.

Aveva un senso certo...

Eppure...

"Dimmi tutto quello che ha detto! Le sue parole...Alain è importante...".

L'altro si stupì, che però c'era in effetti una parola che aveva colto, seppure non ne aveva compreso che il significato più ovvio...

"Ha parlato di un labirinto...".

"Un labirinto…".

"Non so altro…".

"Un…".

Si scansò André fissando il vuoto in realtà correndo a ritroso nel tempo: "Lo sapevo!".

Un pungno piantato alla parete: "Dannazione! Il labirinto...".

"Che significa?" – chiese l'altro.

"Lo so io che significa! E' diventata davvero brava ma non m'inganna...".

Forse no, forse nemmeno lei voleva ingannarlo. Aveva lasciato un debole indizio dietro di sé. Solo André sarebbe stato capace di coglierlo.

S'era tradita…

"Che vuoi..." – Alain si stupì, che l'aveva capito d'essere stato fregato un'altra volta.

Forse l'incoscio desiderio di non perdersi davvero aveva lasciato sgusciare dalle labbra quella parola, per lui insignificante...

"A Chartres...nella cattedrale...c'è un labirinto...nel pavimento. Ci siamo stati da bambini...una volta..." – spiegò André.

"Un labirinto...quindi vuoi dire che lei...".

"Non sta tornando a Versailles. L'ha detto solo per impedirmi di raggiungerla nel caso in cui tu avessi parlato...sono sicuro che è diretta a Chartres come avremmo dovuto...che diavolo avrà in mente?".

"Credo voglia solo assicurarsi che tu avrai ciò che suo padre ti ha promesso..." – fu costretto ad ammettere Alain a cui erano stati svelati pochissimi particolari di quella faccenda. Meno persone avessero saputo e meglio sarebbe stato.

"Già...una casa vuota in una terra straniera!" – concluse André tirando un'altra manata alla porta – "Non avrebbe nessun senso per me...dannazione!".

Non era una storia che si concludeva…

Carmilla comprese e si chiese come si potesse amare qualcuno al punto da sacrificare quell'amore per il bene dell'altro.

Il bene che s'ammanta delle infernali fiamme della solitudine...

Ci si condanna ad esse per non assistere ad altro Inferno.

Quello dell'assenza...

"Probabilmente morirò anch'io...ma non adesso..." – sibilò André – "Lei è viva e non voglio perderla...".

Il secondo addio, in una manciata di ore…

"Come farò a sapere che l'avrai trovata e che sarete in salvo?" – Alain non aveva potuto far altro che chiedere questo. Intuiva che non avrebbe più incontrato nessuno. Né André e nemmeno Oscar.

Mai più.

Il destino e le scelte tranciavano i legami…

"Se il Generale Bouillé non si smentirà e ci troverà..." – rispose greve André mentre osservava l'orizzonte scuro e le nubi gonfie di pioggia – "Non esiterà a riportarci a Place de Greve! E a farci impiccare sula piazza! Vuole la sua vendetta e non s'accontenterà d'un colpo alla nuca dopo averci fatti inginocchiare in un fosso!".

Stupiva la ferocia sulle labbra…

Persino Alain rimase colpito.

"Allora ci rivedremo là!" – concluse cinico André – "Solo se non sentirai più parlare di noi...allora vorrà dire che saremo salvi...".

"Devi trovarla!".

"E tu vattene da Limours, prima possibile. Sei un soldato della Milizia Nazionale...vivi come se i nostri compagni fossero ancora tutti con te! Fallo per la gente per cui hanno combattuto…".

Alain s'era zittito.

Che razza di dannato addio era quello...

"Fallo per noi…".

Uno sguardo a Carmilla, un respiro, un cenno del capo, silenzioso ringraziamento alle persone che gli avevano consentito di vivere. Vivere per essere assieme a lei, non per starci lontano.

Lo seguirono con lo sguardo fino a quando André scomparve oltre la collina che dava a sud…

"Devo scusarmi con voi monsieur...".

La voce un poco piatta ed arresa, le braccia abbandonate ai fianchi…

Alain abbassò lo sguardo verso la giovane Carmilla Caine.

L'altra osservava la strada, lo sguardo puntato lontano.

Anche lei lo guardò alla fine.

"Devo scusarmi per avervi giudicato male...mi avevate avvertito...".

"Cosa...".

"Nemmeno il demonio...avevate detto..." - Carmilla sorrise mentre si passava una mano sulla guancia – "E nemmeno un santo…".

Annuì Alain mentre osservava di nuovo verso la strada.

Attorno si sollevava il vento, gigantesche braccia invisibili innalzavano polvere e briciole di ricordi.

Lo sguardo della giovane era chiuso, cupo, velato ma caparbio.

Improvvisamente s'era ritrovata cresciuta, il capriccio del primo amore scivolato via tra le dita, impossibile da trattenere a sé.

"E voi dovrete perdonare me...mademoiselle..." – disse piano Alain.

L'accenno rivolto al futuro…

Carmilla sollevò lo sguardo al soldato, l'interrogò mentre l'altro tirava un respiro fondo e a sua volta abbassava gli occhi per ritrovarsi in quelli celesti e stupiti ed un poco umidi dell'altra.

"Dovrete perdonarmi di non essere André..." – spiegò, la bocca inarcata in un mezzo sorriso.

Lo sguardo scoperto, l'affondo avvampò sulle guance, mentre lei distoglieva gli occhi e tornava alla strada, stavolta le mani presero a torcere la povera stoffa del grembiule.

Tutti e due tentarono di scorgere André.

"Dannata bugiarda!" – sussurrò Alain a denti stretti – "Sei una che s'incazza troppo spesso e poi…".

"Dobbiamo prepararci..." – disse Carmilla lisciandosi un poco il grembiule – "Monsieur…".

Guardò di nuovo il soldato…

Il cielo nero pece s'ingigantiva...

Erano arrivate alla fine le prime piogge dell'autunno e con esse la ribalta d'essere il villaggio che aveva messo a ferro e fuoco la casa d'un generale.

L'Assemblea Nazionale aveva appreso la notizia.

Sarebbe stato necessario riportare l'ordine.

L'ordine innanzi tutto.

Come sempre.

58


	19. Primavera

Due note.

Il passaggio dalla PPP alla SPSP è stato faticoso. I refusi sono mine vaganti. Leggo e rileggo ma alle volte sfuggono. Chiedo venia…

Riprendo il piccolo esperimento osato ne L'insolito cupido: non è necessario cercare le virgole. Non ci sono!

Buona lettura!

Allora era _"Divenire" o "Primavera"._

Adesso _"Andare"._

 _Ludovico Einaudi_

 _ **Primavera**_

 _L'hai incontrata un giorno di marzo..._

 _Nell'aria di una vita nuova che ti aveva strappato alla tua povera casa e a tua madre, di cui oggi ricordi solo l'abbraccio e lo sguardo lontano e silenzioso mentre t'abbracciava per l'ultima volta..._

 _Nell'aria di primavera che attraversava la tua esistenza semplice e perduta, hai conosciuto i suoi occhi._

 _L'azzurro del mare che non avevi mai visto._

 _Il suo sorriso…_

 _A restituirti un'anima che non aveva più luogo dove trovarsi e ritrovarsi._

 _Hai conosciuto te stesso attraverso i suoi occhi, solitudine avvolgente che t'ha legato a lei, indissolubilmente per tutta la vita._

 _Nel suo sguardo forza e coraggio e caparbia determinazione d'esser diversa..._

 _E la paura d'esserlo davvero._

 _L'hai vista nascondersi e scomparire nella sua freddezza..._

 _Perché fosse impossibile arrivare a lei._

 _Così hai attraversato la distanza che lei aveva messo tra sé ed ogni cosa che potesse tradirla._

 _Dentro..._

 _Hai lasciato che la sua anima si ritrovasse e si riconoscesse..._

 _Dentro…_

 _Non più sola..._

 _Non indifferente..._

 _Dentro..._

 _Te..._

 _Attraverso Te…_

 _Viverla e viverti..._

 _Amare..._

 _Liberi..._

 _Senza paura..._

 _Grido silenzioso che scioglie il canto del corpo che lambisce e ascolta e sussurra e solleva nel tenero abbraccio._

 _Andare…_

 _Verso di lei…_

 _Allora, la sua mano verso di te..._

 _Tu troppo distante per accostarti._

 _La sua casa, enorme e ricca e vuota e fredda, silenziosa e cupa, solida e lieve, com'era il cuore, il suo, accostato al tuo._

 _Andare…_

 _Verso di lei._

 _Hai stretto la sua mano e l'hai seguita dentro la vita, verso un'esistenza diversa, unita al suo destino._

 _L'hai cercata in ogni cosa, in ogni dove…_

 _In ogni istante…_

 _In un respiro come in un sogno in un passo come in uno sguardo._

 _Hai accostato al tuo cuore la sua voce e l'hai portata con te ovunque tu fossi nella luce del giorno nella pioggia d'autunno nel freddo dell'inverno nella notte lunga e senza sogni se non quello di ritrovarla al mattino come luce dopo il buio._

 _Luce che inonda gli occhi e ti conduce e ti indica la strada._

 _Sei stato con lei in ogni momento…_

 _In ogni istante…_

 _In ogni battito di cuore che scorreva lento e costante, accanto a lei che sapeva di rosa e d'estate di pioggia che punge la pelle scaldata dal sole di nuvole leggere che solcano i cieli d'inverno di pianto di bambino che grida alla vita._

 _Ancora ed ancora hai sperato di incontrarla in ogni cosa di vederla spuntare dietro un angolo o da una strada mentre la percorrevi solo e senza meta._

 _Siete cresciuti._

 _Andare…_

 _E' stata sempre con te attraverso gli anni della vita attraverso i tuoi sogni piegati ed infranti da un destino che non ti apparteneva e che non pensavi di poter cambiare._

 _Davanti a te, i suoi sogni_

 _Hai teso la tua mano..._

 _Le dita intrecciate, strette..._

 _Come allora…_

 _E lei, anche lei, ti ha chiamato ed accolto ed avvolto._

 _Ora che l'hai trovata non la lasci…_

 _Non potrai separarti dal suo cuore perché il suo cuore è il tuo._

 _Non c'è che un pensiero, non c'è che un desiderio, non c'è che un sogno._

 _Uno soltanto._

 _Amarla..._

 _Amarla, per la vita che ha vissuto con te, che ha legato a te._

 _Amarla, per la vita che vivrà, oltre la paura, il dolore, la solitudine._

 _Amarla, attraverso i giorni e le notti, attraverso il tempo che vi resta da vivere._

 _Amarla sempre..._

 _Che per sempre non esiste._

 _Tu non vuoi che sia per sempre, perchè per sempre è altro da ciò che siete._

 _Amarla allora..._

 _Oltre il tempo e la vita, la tua e la sua._

 _Amarla allora..._

 _Ogni istante._

 _Tutti quelli che vi saranno concessi._

 _Ogni volta che sfiorerai la sua bocca e ascolterai il respiro su di te e scorrerai sulla sua pelle nel silenzio dell'incedere del desiderio che lascerai perdersi dentro di lei._

 _Ogni volta ch'esso si scioglierà tra le sue braccia..._

 _Amarla..._

 _Ascoltare la sua voce pronunciare il tuo nome..._

 _Sussurro lieve, senza respiro..._

 _Amarla..._

 _Osservare i suoi occhi chiudersi su di te e chiederti di restare dentro di lei infinite volte per tornare dove il tempo non scorre più e il sangue si ferma e l'anima si libera, libera d'ascoltare sé stessa._

 _Amarla._

 _Nella mente imprimerai il profumo silenzioso d'un respiro sollevato e gridato, che sa di notti d'estate di fiori di tiglio e magnolie e rose e vento lieve._

 _Amarla._

 _Nella mente imprimerai lo scorrere delle dita sulla linea del viso e degli occhi e del corpo per non lasciarli un istante, nemmeno quando non saranno più con te._

 _Un unico desiderio…_

 _Uno soltanto._

 _Per quello che vi sarà concesso vivere._

 _Non ti opporrai al suo destino. Non puoi farlo._

 _Il tempo è bestia feroce e non si può riparare come un orologio rotto._

 _L'abbraccerai forte, la stringerai a te così sarà al sicuro e non avrà paura._

 _E con lei fra le tue braccia, nemmeno tu avrai più alcun timore._

 _La terrai con te fino alla fine dei vostri giorni._

 _Sempre..._

 _Che per sempre è altro…_

 _L'hai incontrato un giorno di marzo di tanti anni fa..._

 _Nell'aria di una vita nuova che t'imprigionava nella casa ricca e nobile e cupa e fredda, nell'esistenza rigorosa a piegare mente ed corpo di bambina ad un destino diverso, ad un sogno che non t'apparteneva e che avevi fatto tuo per amore del padre._

 _Prigione avara d'abbracci…_

 _Condanna e salvezza..._

 _Storia intrecciata alla Storia, libertà che corre verso la Libertà._

 _Nell'aria di primavera, nell'esistenza severa e buia, il suo sguardo sereno e triste, il suo sorriso lieve e timido su di te._

 _Distratta e cinica, non lo sapevi che ti osservava, sempre…_

 _Raccoglieva la rabbia silenziosa e cupa dell'anima…_

 _Hai conosciuto te stessa, lì, dentro i suoi occhi, lì, nella pazienza e nella forza._

 _L'hai visto nascondersi e scomparire, per ritrovarlo sempre accanto a te, lui ch'è sempre riuscito a colmare la distanza che mettevi tra te ed ogni cosa che potesse tradire la tua anima e rivelare chi fossi._

 _Anche a te stessa._

 _Allora, la tua mano s'è stretta alla sua, lo sguardo smarrito e doloroso per essere finito in un'esistenza nuova._

 _Ti ha seguito, nella casa enorme e ricca e vuota e fredda e solida e lieve, com'era il tuo cuore che ho sentito accostarsi al suo._

 _L'hai scorto in ogni cosa, in ogni dove…_

 _In ogni istante…_

 _In un respiro come in un sogno, in un passo come in uno sguardo._

 _Nella luce del giorno nella pioggia d'autunno nel freddo dell'inverno nella notte lunga e senza sogni se non quello di ritrovarlo al mattino…_

 _Ombra che segna i confini del mondo…_

 _Ombra che dà senso alle cose e ristoro agli occhi e li conduce indicando la strada verso uno stesso destino._

 _E' stato con te in ogni momento, in ogni istante della vita che scorreva lenta e sicura, dentro i giorni e le notti i sogni infranti ed il desiderio di libertà..._

 _L'hai sentito accanto ai tuoi passi, alla lama della spada, nel silenzio della notte ad osservare la stessa luna vicini eppure distanti nella stretta della sua mano che non ti ha mai lasciata._

 _Amare ed ascoltare..._

 _Accanto a lui che sapeva di pioggia di fine estate e vento che scioglie le nubi e libera il cielo per lasciar posto al sole ed alla luce._

 _Siete cresciuti..._

 _I suoi sogni piegati da un destino che non gli apparteneva e che non pensava di poter cambiare._

 _L'amore gridato..._

 _Rivelato come tradimento._

 _Anima incapace d'accettarlo e di cedere ad esso..._

 _Lui era lì…_

 _Lì, accanto…_

 _Caparbio e severo ad ascoltare la tua paura d'essere te stessa._

 _La tua paura d'amarlo, nel dubbio che l'amore avrebbe piegato la coscienza alla sofferenza ed al rifiuto._

 _Nel dubbio di non sapere chi fossi._

 _Nel dubbio di non sapere chi volevi essere._

 _La sua mano s'è tesa verso di te..._

 _Rivelandoti chi fossi..._

 _Ora che l'hai trovato…_

 _Non hai che un pensiero, non hai che un desiderio, non hai che un sogno…_

 _Uno soltanto._

 _Amarlo..._

 _Oltre il tempo e la vita, la tua e la sua._

 _Amarlo per la vita che ha vissuto con te, che ha diviso con te._

 _Oltre il tempo e la paura, il dolore e la solitudine._

 _Amarlo, per ogni istante che vi è stato concesso._

 _Per ogni volta che hai sfiorato le sue labbra ed ascoltato la sua voce parlare al tuo cuore e pronunciare il tuo nome sussurrato piano respirato appena abbandonato all'incedere della carne..._

 _Amarlo..._

 _Per ogni volta che le dita si sono intrecciate e strette ascoltandolo dentro di te perso tra le tue braccia._

 _Amarlo..._

 _Per ogni volta che il suo sguardo s'è posato su di te, gli occhi chiusi..._

 _Amarlo sempre, per ogni volta che sfiorerai le sue labbra ed ascolterai la sua voce parlare al cuore e pronunciare il tuo nome._

 _Amarlo per ogni volta che le sue dita s'intrecceranno alle tue e ti terranno stretta e ascolterai il desiderio crescere e perdersi e lasciarlo sciogliersi…_

 _Légati..._

 _Légati a lui…_

 _Sempre..._

 _Infinite volte..._

 _Dentro di lui là dove il tempo non scorre più il sangue si ferma e l'anima può finalmente essere libera..._

 _Gli farai sapere di non avere paura._

 _L'abbraccerai forte, lo stringerai così sarà al sicuro e non avrà più paura._

 _E così tra le tue braccia nemmeno tu avrai più paura._

 _Non hai che un pensiero, un desiderio, un sogno…_

 _Uno soltanto._

 _Per quello che ci sarà concesso vivere._

 _Attraverso le tue carezze imprimerai nella mente la linea del viso gli occhi la bocca il profumo…_

 _More selvatiche e brezza di mare._

 _Ti porterà con sé finchè avrai vita e non avrà paura per la tua morte._

 _Sarà lieve e dolce morire se la vita sarà servita a renderlo almeno un poco felice._

 _Sarà la tua gioia e la tua consolazione._

 _Sarai con lui._

 _Oltre la vita che ci sarà concessa._

 _Ed ancora oltre._

 _Oltre questo tempo e questa storia._

 _Oltre i sogni ed il tempo._

 _2 settembre 1789, mattino…_

Il bordo delle colline verdastre, frastagliato dalle fila dei pioppi mezzi spogli, ingialliti, asciutti, sentinelle a guardia del silenzioso percorso, piegati dal vento, si stagliava netto adesso.

Sopra tutto, piombo compatto, striato di nero...

Il cielo si sarebbe rovesciato lì, mentre la pioggia, fine e discontinua, s'era fatta via via intensa e pesante e gelida, sospinta in vortici pungenti che impedivano di controllare i passi.

Vapore tiepido sprigionato dal terreno caldo, arso dal sole dei giorni precedenti, ondeggiava alla vista, mescolato all'acqua che spumeggiava dalle crepe sottili delle zolle, secche ed indurite, al punto che faticavano ad accogliere la pioggia.

Il paesaggio era inondato.

Nelle orecchie rimbombava lo scrosciare insistente, costante, incombente, cupo, senza tregua...

I sensi erano inondati.

Il sentiero era più ampio degli altri.

Da lì si poteva immaginare fosse quello corretto. Non era il caso di incrociare nessuno, tanto meno chiedere informazioni.

Così s'era orientata secondo l'istinto, il paesaggio era talmente stravolto dalla tempesta che non aveva senso affidarsi ad esso.

Poi l'aveva lasciato quel dannato sentiero che si stava riempiendo di poltiglia melmosa. Era troppo pericoloso, si poteva dare nell'occhio, anche ad un semplice carretto di contadini.

Ecco allora che la via sottile s'era infittita, ingombra d'arbusti e sterpi, inghiottita tra una ripida parete di terra cosparsa di ciuffi d'erba alta e rinsecchita da una parte e dall'altra da un dirupo scosceso, intercalato da rovi, anch'essi spogli, arsi dalla stagione che moriva.

L'orientamento reggeva, la direzione era comunque quella giusta...

Le Cassini le aveva conosciute anche lei.

Solo che erano passati anni, ormai, da che le aveva scovate nello studio di suo padre dilettandosi a vagare con la mente dietro fantomatiche battaglie contro fantomatici nemici.

Scese da cavallo.

Il paesaggio richiamava le note invernali dell'assenza, inaridita dal gelo più che dal calore, svuotata e poi ricolmata dell'immensa sequenza di gelide stilettate che bucavano la stoffa del mantello, aggredendo il residuo calore del corpo.

Le poche forze recuperate nei giorni di forzato riposo si dissolsero.

Lo sguardo corse in avanti.

Il sentierino scendeva, probabilmente doveva essere uno stradello utilizzato dai contadini per raggiungere luoghi più interni alla boscaglia che costeggiava la strada principale, che quella invece si snodava più su.

Doveva risalire allora, che altrimenti si sarebbe allontanata troppo.

Il respiro si contrasse un poco...

 _Dannazione..._

Chartres non era lontana ma lei non ci sarebbe mai arrivata.

Una fitta più tesa piegò i muscoli...

"Stupida!" – si disse con rabbia – "La tua vita finirà davvero qui, il colpo di grazia inferto da una tempesta d'autunno...".

 _Rochefort..._

 _Ablis..._

Ci doveva stare alla larga...

Chartres non distava da Limours che trentasei misere miglia, cinque o sei ore di cammino, ma in quelle condizioni sarebbero diventate sette, otto, dieci.

Un passo dopo l'altro, inciampando nell'erba, trascinando i piedi affossati nel fango, le dita strette alle redini che quell'animale sconosciuto e maladdestrato non si fosse azzardato a spaventarsi per via dei boati che s'udivano bassi da lontano.

S'impose di non pensare al percorso...

Ed i pensieri si sollevarono all'unisono coi i passi pesanti...

Un'altra imprecazione...

 _Dannazione..._

L'accenno al fantomatico labirinto...

"Che hai detto!" – si disse di nuovo a voce alta – "Che t'è saltato in mente!".

 _Alain..._

 _Perché sei andata da lui?_

 _Che ti ha detto il cervello?_

 _Hai sbagliato a parlargli e a dirgli dove saresti andata._

 _A Versailles..._

 _Hai mentito e poi..._

 _E poi ti sei tradita._

Si bloccò.

Il riferimento al labirinto...

"Dannazione!" – imprecò a voce alta, che lo comprese che s'era tradita.

 _Alain…._

 _Non se ne starà zitto._

 _Forse c'impiegherà qualche istante…_

 _Forse no..._

 _Alain…_

 _Forse non dirà niente ad André!_

 _Forse non ti tradirà. Non dirà nulla né di Versailles, né di quel dannato labirinto..._

 _Il labirinto della Cattedrale di Chartres..._

 _Ti sei tradita!_

 _Dio, speriamo che André non ricordi..._

 _A Chartres..._

 _Eravamo assieme..._

C'era una sola ragione per quell'assurdo errore.

Se ne rese conto in quel momento, a mente fredda, la tensione e la pazzia di andarsene lavata via dalla pioggia fitta.

 _Che André sapesse…_

Le scelte si pagano...

Il passato non si può aggiustare come un giocattolo rotto...

Pioggia fitta...

Inonda l'animo e solleva i pensieri, avvinghiati alla colpa d'essere debole, di non accettarla la debolezza, l'incapacità di scendere all'Inferno o più semplicemente di amare...

Passi affondati nella melma, avvinghiati all'erba alta compatta e fradicia...

 _Stupida! Se volevi arrivare a Chartres dovevi andartene senza dire niente a nessuno!_

 _Parlare con Alain…possibile che tu sia diventata così stupida?_

 _Magari lui non gli dirà nulla..._

 _Magari André sarà così furioso..._

 _Alain…_

 _Ti sei servita di lui._

 _L'hai trattato nel peggior modo possibile._

 _L'hai illuso e poi…_

 _André..._

 _Lo capirà André che tra te ed Alain non c'è stato nulla._

 _Sennò saresti rimasta e glielo avresi detto in faccia._

 _Dio, ben ti stà Oscar!_

 _Continui a comportarti sempre alla stessa maniera…_

 _Sei capace solo di fuggire…_

Sepolti nel passato, i ricordi riemersero come lame sottili ed affilate.

 _Se Alain gli dirà ciò che hai detto..._

 _André comprenderà..._

 _André…_

 _André..._

 _André..._

Il nome nella testa, sussurrato tra le labbra...

 _André..._

Il corpo impresso addosso...

Lo sguardo severo e limpido...

L'abbraccio chiuso su di sé...

 _Che starà facendo?_

 _Forse è tornato..._

 _Che cosa penserà?_

Il ragionamento pianificato e cinico s'infranse contro di lui.

 _Tu che stai facendo?_

 _Dio, come potrà perdonarti?_

 _Ti odierà..._

 _Se solo lui riuscisse ad odiarti..._

 _Già, sarebbe tutto diverso. Odiare rende tutto più semplice._

 _Alain…_

 _Forse…_

Parole sussurrate, che non c'era nessuno, morirono sulle labbra, sovrastate dalla luce fulminea che s'aprì poco distante, illuminando tronchi, cespugli arsi, rivoli d'acqua melmosa...

Il terreno umido e freddo...

Alone ch'esplose in mille aghi sparsi...

Un passo, un altro passo, a testa bassa...

Prese a parlare a voce alta.

"A Chartres...a Chartres...dove vado poi a cercare quella persona? André...nemmeno lui secondo me lo sa chi è...allora...".

Il fascio compatto di arbusti in salita spezzò l'andatura...

"Mio padre...dove l'avrà mandato quello? Chi...di chi si fida mio padre fino a questo punto? Lui…non potrà esserci...Chartres è grande...ci sono locande...case nobili...è più grande Chartres...".

Il ginocchio finì a terra, il corpo piegato dalla fatica, il mantello appesantito dalla pioggia...

Le dita scivolarono dalle redini...

"Il labirinto...era lì che...".

La faccia si sollevò verso l'alto, il cielo chiuso...

Luce abbagliante vicinissima e piena...

Gli occhi si richiusero a terra, il tempo d'attendere il boato istantaneo e voltarsi e riprendere le redini mentre il cavallo già aveva preso ad impennarsi spaventato, fradicio, in preda al terrore.

"Aspetta..." – gridò mentre tentava di calmarlo ed al contempo non farsi calpestare.

Il peso incombeva, la pioggia inondava...

"Fermo!".

Gli zoccoli anteriori sfiorarono il corpo, lo scarto imbizzarrito, la massa impaurita prese ad arretrare e a divincolarsi.

Lo strappo s'impose come una frustata dentro il palmo gonfio della mano ferita, le dita lasciarono le redini che scivolarono via.

Il cavallo prese ad arretrare, libero, intuendo il venir meno del terreno sotto le zampe, un calcio a vuoto, uno slancio in avanti e prese a correre su...

Oscar se lo trovò di fronte.

Cercò di scansarlo.

Il corpo infranto dalla fatica tentò un ultimo affondo per riprendere l'animale. Il piede a terra puntato per rialzarsi, il terreno davvero prese a muoversi, morbido e scivoloso, ad inghiottire le forze avviluppate alla melma che scorreva adesso piena e soffocante...

Negli occhi l'istintivo appiglio, poco lontano, lì, davanti a sé...

Alle spalle il dirupo che s'apriva ampio, quasi accogliente, inghiottendo i piedi e le ginocchia e il tronco.

Giù, stava scivolando giù...

Tentò d'afferrare l'erba, gli arbusti di fronte a sé, troppo fragili, pungenti, sotto il peso.

Lentamente il terreno iniziò a cedere, trascinando giù fango e sassi e terra ed il corpo divenuto pesante e senza forze...

L'equilibrio infranto...

Il sentiero che spariva alla vista...

L'ultimo appiglio, aderire alla parete, appiattirsi per restare lì in bilico sull'inevitabile discesa del corpo e dell'anima, la faccia a terra, fradicia, sporca, scostata di lato per respirare ancora un poco, i capelli a togliere la vista...

Tutto scivolava giù assieme a lei, alla corazza lucida d'intransigente follia, pesante e soffocante che ancora, davvero, non s'e l'era tolta di dosso.

Giù all'Inferno gelato...

Ad osservarsi da sola, così come aveva chiesto di vivere.

Nulla a sorreggerla, come aveva stabilito...

Giù, sola...

Le dita strette al fango dell'impotenza, dello stupido orgoglio, della gelosia piatta ed informe che lui era suo ma no, non doveva esserlo.

Tutto inghiottito ed immobile.

I piedi ficcati nell'ennesimo cespuglio, più robusto di altri, acuminata prigione dei sensi e dei muscoli, avvolti dalla pioggia, dalla terra, dal fango che scorreva addosso.

Anche se avesse pianto di certo non l'avrebbe compreso...

I pensieri tornarono a barcollare e poi a concentrarsi fissi a mantenere l'equilibrio dei muscoli, messo alla prova e poi spezzato dal contrarsi secco della gola, il petto che bruciava.

Pochi istanti e i ricordi continuarono a susseguirsi avvolti dalla pioggia.

Che non le contava più le volte che s'erano tirati fuori dai guai, più spesso era toccato a lui...

Non le contava più.

Sempre insieme, lui sempre accanto e lei a vivere la sua vita gelidamente concentrata sui suoi obiettivi, che poi alla fine, non erano nemmeno i suoi.

L'aveva guardato, lo conosceva...

E non l'aveva mai visto davvero per chi egli fosse.

L'aveva ascoltato, senza averlo mai davvero compreso.

Per tutta la vita...

L'aria prese a mancare.

Il piede puntato di nuovo contro il cespuglio per tentare l'ennesima risalita, fiaccata dall'acqua e dalle forza ch'erano svanite.

Il tempo scorreva senza più dimensione.

Le pareva fosse passata un'eternità davvero, lì, mentre le dita avevano preso a raffreddarsi e a ribellarsi all'imposizione di restare chiuse, aggrappate agli sfalci e gli occhi vedevano solo il grigio manto sporco e fradicio dell'erba scura.

La caparbietà iniziò a sgretolarsi proprio come il terreno davanti a sé.

Sopra, attorno, dietro la frana s'allargava, enorme bocca che sputava fango e sassi…

Un buco nel cuore...

Il respiro mozzato dall'ennesimo colpo di tosse.

Si chiese quando tutto sarebbe finito...

Presto…

Chiuse gli occhi. La terra fredda in faccia, la pioggia penetrata fin dentro le ossa…

Le braccia molli, senza forze, le mani gelate, le gambe affondate nei rami che avevano preso a spezzarsi. Scivolava giù...

Tutto si stava perdendo, tutto si stava sciogliendo nel groviglio di fango e spine, freddo e crudele.

"André...".

Un sussurro...

"André...".

Un grido...

Ancora...

 _Dillo ancora il mio nome..._

 _Légami a te..._

 _Affonda dentro di me..._

"André...".

"Sono qui...".

Il corpo fermo, trattenuto, fisso, ancorato...

Gli occhi s'aprirono e corsero su lungo il braccio, alla mano, la propria...

Non riuscì a scorgerla. La mano era chiusa da un'altra mano che la stava stringendo.

Le dita strette a tenerla, conto l'acqua, il fango, i sensi di colpa, il dolore, l'assenza...

"André...".

Mormorio costante della pioggia che scorreva...

Lei trattenuta lì, sospesa, aggrappata al destino che non poteva seguire che quel corso.

Era troppo presto allora per dirsi addio.

Era ancora troppo presto.

Non ancora…

"André...".

Scorse il viso, comprese che le stava parlando. Ma non riuscì a sentire.

L'unico affondo quello verso gli occhi di André su di lei, mentre la mano chiusa teneva stretta la sua.

Un sussurro...

Il suo nome.

"Non parlare!"– gridò lui per superare il crescendo della pioggia – "Ti tirerò fuori...prendi la cima...tienila stretta e se puoi passala attorno al polso...almeno non scivolerai giù...".

"Come…come hai fatto a…".

"Non ti lascio!" – gridò lui di nuovo tranciando ogni dubbio.

Afferrò la corda, il sentore ruvido del tessuto asciutto...

Ordini secchi che lei eseguì, senza respirare, che tanto forza per fare altro non ne aveva più.

Un poco più su, riprese contatto col terreno e prese a spingersi allora, mentre ascoltava le braccia avvolgerla e stringerla e chiuderla e tirarla su.

Le forze s'unirono assieme mescolando i gesti, adattandosi le une a quelle dell'altro.

L'intento comune si riabbracciava mentre ascoltavano la pioggia grondare attorno, il respiro affannato, vapore tiepido che scorreva in faccia, i visi accanti, vicini...

Ascoltarsi, sentirsi, ritrovarsi...

André si staccò da lei, in cerca degli occhi, per accertarsi che fosse ancora in sé, in grado di restare dove l'aveva fatta risalire.

"André...".

Non rispose, intento ad assicurarsi che sotto i piedi ci fosse un appoggio stabile e l'acqua non aumentasse fino a farli scivolare giù, piano, che anche se fossero finiti giù lentamente, da lì non sarebbero mai potuti risalire da soli.

Nessuna parola se non l'incedere dei passi faticosamente in salita, aggrappati all'erba, agli arbusti, le mani nude di André chiudevano il corpo e lei si sentiva chiusa e sospinta al tempo stesso.

"La strada più avanti si allarga…torno a riprendere i cavalli...".

L'abbraccio si slacciò.

"No! Non resto qui...torniamo assieme…" – respirò lei senza voce.

Lo sguardo puntò a quello dell'altro. Non s'ammettevano repliche.

Fu lui a guardarla fradicia di pioggia, bianca, tremante, decisa a non rispettare quell'ordine che pure aveva un senso ma che li avrebbe tenuti divisi, di nuovo, anche se solo per pochi istanti.

Non in quel momento.

Nessuno dei due in quel momento aveva intenzione di dividersi dall'altro.

"Ho visto il cavallo che vagava sul limitare del sentiero di sopra…" – spiegò André – "E così sono sceso e ho visto la frana...".

Lei zitta, intransigente...

Lui si rassegnò ed allungò la mano che almeno in due l'equilibrio si sarebbe bilanciato.

Pochi passi per raggiungere il punto in cui i cavalli erano assicurati, le redini allacciate ad un tronco.

André le slacciò sporgendosi in bilico sulla fanghiglia. Gliele passò e poi ripresero a salire.

In silenzio tutto il tempo, stremati...

Fu lei a seguire docilmente André che intanto era riuscito a riguadagnare il sentiero e scrutava la boscaglia in cerca di un riparo.

"Dobbiamo trovare un posto dove fermarci...".

La voce tentò di superare l'incedere incombente della pioggia.

Il fango ricopriva il sentiero, costringendoli a procedere a fatica. I cavalli innervositi provarono ad opporsi impauriti, le zampe affondate, ricoperte dal pesante strato di terra.

Un'altra ora buona, sotto la pioggia battente...

Gli occhi l'intravidero la catapecchia sbilenca, nascosta in mezzo alla foresta.

 _Le Forest de Dourdan..._

Forse erano riusciti ad arrivare fin quasi a metà strada, tenendosi lontani da Saint Arnaud. Nessuno li conosceva, forse rischi non ne avrebbero corsi, ma no, non era il caso d'entare in nessun dannato paesello, nessuno dei due avrebbe avuto forza per spendere altre spiegazioni e parole e ritrovarsi addosso lo sguardo dubbioso della gente che li avrebbe scrutati da capo a piedi chiedendosi da dove venissero e dove fossero diretti, fradici che sembravano usciti dall'Inferno.

Una spallata secca, la porta cedette subito, che non era sprangata.

Gli occhi si piantarono dentro, nel vuoto ricolmo di ceste di vimini, piume sparse a terra, stracci, sacchi vuoti, legna accatastata, attrezzi da lavoro, roncole.

Vuoto chiuso e umido che l'acqua pareva sarebbe scrosciata dentro inondando tutto, mentre il vento sferzava il tetto e le pareti sembravano cedere, incapaci di sostenerne il peso e mantenersi in piedi.

Dovevano farselo bastare quel riparo, perchè la giornata era già arrivata a metà e le ore che li avrebbero separati dal buio erano poche e con la pioggia non si sarebbe andati da nessuna parte.

"Assicuro i cavalli…tu entra!" – ancora ordini mentre i passi conducevano dentro e lui spariva per trovare un riparo agli animali, per assicurare che non fuggissero spaventati dai tuoni.

Immobile in mezzo alla piccola stanza, Oscar tentò di riprendere il respiro mentre osservava i rivoli d'acqua scivolare giù dal mantello, una piccola pozza ai piedi.

Lo sguardo rabbrividì raccogliendo l'immagine.

I camini accesi e fumanti, il chiassoso via vai dei soldati, là, il soffitto di volte ad ogiva…

Alla Concergierie...

Un'eternità fatta di colpe e di fughe e di sottile incedere d'un amore immenso, che lei tentava ancora ed ancora di soffocare.

Lo sguardo galleggiava nell'antica visione, mentre la testa pareva persa, incapace di riprendere il controllo di braccia e gambe, neppure un lembo di pelle pulito, che il fango s'era infilato ovunque.

"Che fai?".

Gli occhi...

"André...".

"Stai bene?" – gli occhi piantati addosso, lo sguardo di nuovo calmo...

Lo guardò allora e lo riconobbe, sbarbato seppur fradicio ed infangato tanto quanto lei, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, il viso aperto...

"Cosa?".

"Ti ho chiesto come stai?"

André, parato di fronte e lei stupita di vederlo, incredula di trovarselo lì.

Le parve d'essere rimasta ancora laggiù, sotto la malta fangosa e livida del sentiero.

Incrociò lo sguardo, lui restava su di lei, fissandola in attesa di risposta.

Voleva sapere se stava bene, se era tutta intera...

 _Oscar…_

 _La tua Oscar…_

 _Il viso sporco, i capelli fradici, sparsi, gli occhi pungenti e freddi..._

L'istinto condusse la mano a pulire il fango sulla guancia, quasi sul limitare delle labbra.

L'istinto la portò a chiudere gli occhi al contatto tiepido della mano gelata.

Solo un istante, che nel dirupo...

Lei era ancora là, sbalzo mostruoso dell'anima che non voleva cedere ed abbandonarsi al destino...

Solo un istante.

Lo sguardo si riaprì.

Ghiaccio, silenzio...

"Perchè? Non dovevi..." – balbettò cinica.

L'istinto, afferrò il polso di lui per scostare la mano.

Aveva imparato quanto André le fosse fatale, in tutti i sensi.

Non se l'era dimenticato che attraverso il suo intuito lui l'aveva smascherata in un istante, alla corte, quando lei avrebbe voluto tornare a casa, sola, e lasciarlo perché lui non avesse a pentirsi della morte che incombeva sulla testa.

La morte stava ancora lì…

Dunque…

"Non dovevi! Alain...".

Il tono punse, le onde presero ad infrangersi...

"Alain mi ha semplicemente detto quello che tu gli hai riferito!".

La barriera s'innalzava...

"Che poi in realtà ti saresti diretta a Chartres anzichè a Versailles come volevi far credere a tutti...a quello ci sono arrivato da solo! Anch'io ho i miei ricordi!".

La mano s'abbassò. Il contatto si perse e lei rimase lì a fissarlo...

"Comunque non dovevi venire...".

Un sorriso cinico, André allargò le braccia, un passo indietro. La squadrò…

Non sapeva davvero se avrebbe resistito dal mollarle una sberla, che tanto era accaduto ancora...

O magari abbracciarla...

Non sapeva che fare, si rese conto che se l'avesse solo sfiorata lei probabilmente sarebbe finita in frantumi, al limite delle forze.

Decise di non rispondere.

Lei lo stava sfidando...

Lui accettava la sfida.

In fondo se l'era cercata. L'assurda evoluzione dei fatti, che per primo era stato lui ad avere avuto paura di perderla, disarmato, incapace di confessarglielo, era il risultato della propria indecisione. Lei s'era solo insinuata lì.

Si girò per guardarsi attorno.

Sì, c'era modo di riscaldarsi. Qualche pezzo di legna asciutta in un angolo, una specie di camino improvvisato con alcune pietre, l'acciarino che s'era premunito di prendere con sé, in previsione del viaggio verso Chartres…

Quello era ciò che importava.

"Mi hai sentito?!" – chiese lei tentando di richiamare l'attenzione.

André non rispose. Estrasse le lenti, constatando ch'erano ancora integre. Le inforcò e prese ad armeggiare con fuoco e accairino.

Oscar si accorse solo in quel momento di una sacca, probabilmente era appesa alla sella del cavallo e André se l'era portata dentro.

Restava in piedi lei, caparbia e fradicia...

Lui proseguiva silenzioso il suo lavoro, caparbio e fradicio.

Uscì di nuovo, per rientrare con un catino d'acqua che pose sul fuoco che aveva preso ad attaccare i pezzi di legno, rivelando i contorni polverosi della casupola e i visi sfatti dei nuovi abitanti.

Lei lì...

Se lo ritrovò di nuovo di fronte.

Lo sguardo sbarrato…

"Sei fradicia…è meglio che tu ti tolga quei vestiti!" – esordì lui declinando il desiderio irrefrenabile di rispondere alle domande con altre ben più decise.

Gli occhi di lei lo squadrarono severi, ricevendo per tutta risposta un cinico affondo: "Stai tranquilla! Non ho intenzione di saltarti addosso!".

Colpita...

"Anche perchè non credo che né tu né io avremmo forza di combinare nulla in questo momento!".

Un nuovo affondo...

Non c'era abituata lei a dialogare di sesso in termini così aperti e soprattutto sarcastici. Non c'era proprio abituata a parlare...

"Stai diventando offensivo!" – sibilò lei di rimando.

"Io...offensivo? Allora mettiamola così! Non ti sono corso dietro per salvarti se è questo che pensi...".

Lo sguardo s'assottogliò in cerca d'un senso all'ennesima chiosa.

"Anche perchè saresti stata in grado di tirarti fuori dai guai da sola. L'hai sempre fatto e anche questa volta ci saresti riuscita benissimo!".

"E allora perchè sei...".

"Non molli mai eh?!" – proseguì lui cinico – "Bene! Intanto non ho intenzione di restare a pigliarmi un'accidente per causa tua...".

Un passo indietro e la giacca cadde a terra...

Lo sguardo si aprì...

Poi una seconda giacca più leggera e poi la camicia che Andrè sfilò dalla testa, voltandosi verso il fuoco.

Gli occhi corsero alla schiena nuda, scolpita ed asciutta, forse più magra di quanto ricordasse e...

 _Dio..._

Lividi scuri s'intravedevano sulle costole.

Il tempo era scorso ugualmente.

Erano stati lontano ma era come se quei lividi avessero marcato per sempre il tempo non vissuto.

Il tempo…

Il tempo d'appendere tutto ad una corda stesa di sbieco tra due chiodi ficcati alle pareti. La pioggia scivolava addosso, da fuori, inabissando il respiro e colmando i suoni dell'incedere costante e liquido dei sensi...

"Spogliati!" - un altro ordine - "O devo farlo io per te? Tanto so come sei fatta!".

Il respiro imprecò il nome...

Gli occhi corsero agli occhi e poi al collo, il viso pulito e sbarbato, il torace ampio, un poco umido di pioggia.

"Allora?" – lo sguardo intransigente.

Cedette.

Prese a slacciarsi il mantello che lui raccolse andando ad appenderlo assieme agli altri vestiti.

Poi fu la volta della giacca...

"Faccio io...hai le mani piene di fango..." – intervenne André.

Gliela sfilò. Era accaduto in passato, qualche volta...

Anche allora, su, lassù, nella mansarda dell'Entrague. L'attendente che aiutava l'ufficiale suo superiore.

Adesso era diverso.

Il gilet, ugualmente fradicio, seppur meno infangato, e poi la carmagnola...

Un istante d'esitazione...

"Non essere sciocca...stai meglio mi sembra. Vuoi forse...".

La destra corse alla fronte...

Indugiò quel tanto che gli consentì d'accertarsi che la febbre non fosse tornata mentre lei se ne stava a braccia chiuse, abbracciata...

"Vedi..." – precisò – "Se ti asciugherai in fretta potresti anche scamparla questa volta!".

"Che stai dicendo?" – chiese lei un poco saccente, nessuno dei due riusciva ad arrivare in fondo al discorso, che tanto, in fondo, il destino restava sempre quello, quello che tutti e due conoscevano bene.

Strideva adesso l'idea della morte sempre lì, spada di Damocle sulla testa.

Ricordarselo ogni volta non sarebbe servito a molto.

Persino lei si rese conto d'essere sfinita alla visione della propria vita che sarebbe presto piombata nel nulla.

Si ritrovò incredula e irritata e furiosa.

Nulla avrebbe mai acquistato il pregio d'una rassicurante quotidianeità, come se loro avessero potuto vivere e viversi per l'eternità.

Nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto.

Perché André faceva finta di nulla?

Lo guardò muoversi…

Cercare…

Lo vide tornare verso di sé.

Gli occhi agli occhi.

Una pezza bagnata nelle mani: "Adeline mi ha lasciato una camicia pulita...direi che indossarla così conciata non avrebbe molto senso...lascia che tolga il fango...farò attenzione...".

L'ennesimo affondo...

Le parve davvero d'essere tornata in bilico, seppur sull'orlo d'un altro baratro.

Si sfilò la camicia.

Chiuse gli occhi mentre lui scostava i capelli e lei si lasciava ripulire alla meglio, il panno tiepido sulla schiena fredda, la mente ammorbidita.

"No!" – tentò di sgusciar via mentre ascoltava le braccia cingerla da dietro e chiudersi e chiuderla nell'abbraccio, il viso accostato all'orecchio e la voce che riprendeva il suo incedere.

"Tieni!" – sussurrò lui senza staccarsi allungandole davanti alla faccia la camicia pulita.

Fu costretta allora ad allargare le braccia, ad infilarsi l'indumento, prima la testa, poi le braccia, la destra e la sinistra.

La stoffa scivolò giù a ricoprire i fianchi, scaldando un poco la pelle.

Però lui rimase lì, abbracciato a lei, da dietro.

"Bene...ora che sei al sicuro...".

"Che...dannazione!" – imprecò lei tentando di svincolarsi.

"Aspetta!" – ripetè lui stringendo la presa ed avvicinandosi di più al viso.

Il respiro correva sottile e tiepido sulla guancia.

"Adesso ti spiegherò perchè sono venuto a cercarti...".

"Non dovevi...".

"Ma l'ho fatto! Prima domanda...perchè Chartres?".

"Cosa? Io...".

"Pensavi che avrei creduto davvero che saresti tornata a Versailles?".

"Non dovevi seguirmi!".

"Ma l'ho fatto! Te lo ripeto...perchè Chartres? Volevi trovare la persona che tuo padre manderà là? Perchè?".

"Hai diritto di avere ciò che ti ha promesso mio padre...".

"Lo sospettavo. E pensavi...".

"Quelle terre ti spettano. Tornerò a Parigi, farò in modo che tu ne diventi il proprietario…".

"Secondo quello che ha detto tuo padre lo sono già!".

"Io...".

"Volevi che diventassi proprietario di quelle terre ma non ci saresti venuta con me. Giusto?".

Nessuna risposta, il che equivaleva alla verità dell'assunto.

Le mani s'aprirono sulla pancia, calde, Oscar sussultò al contatto mentre lui s'appiattiva su di lei, la voce sempre più bassa e tranciante.

L'abbraccio si strinse ancora.

"Bene. Ho compreso…allora adesso ti dirò cosa penso di questa storia...".

Fu costretta ad ascoltare Oscar, lì, chiusa tra le sue braccia, mentre scivolava dentro di lui e Dio, no, non voleva che accadesse perchè lei non poteva rischiare di tradirsi.

"Tuo padre mi ha donato quelle terre ma io rinuncerò ad esse..." – continuò André piano, a scandire le parole ed il senso, che le fosse ben chiaro, e soprattutto il perchè.

"Perchè?" - appunto...

"Perchè quelle terre avrebbero dovuto accogliere te, noi! Io da solo non ci andrò mai! Era questo che volevo dirti. Mi meraviglio di te! Devo ammettere che forse non mi conosci abbastanza quanto io conosco te! Quindi…mia cara...potrai continuare pure il tuo viaggio verso Chartres ma sappi che io non accetterò mai il dono di tuo padre...".

"Sei...".

"Un idiota lo so!".

"Perché? Perchè non vuoi accettare comunque?".

"Ho altri progetti".

Un nuovo affondo, non se l'aspettava.

Silenzio...

"Provo ad immaginare cosa stai pensando?" – sibilò lui per raccogliere lo smarrimento di lei e stupirla, a dimostrare che in fondo la conosceva bene.

L'impercettibile contrazione del corpo.

"Quella giovane che ho conosciuto a Limours...Carmilla...potrei sposarmi con lei! L'hai immaginato anche tu vero? Sei andata da sua madre! Hai posto la tua benedizione su di noi!".

Rabbia mista a vergogna. Il piano troppo debole per esser messo in pratica, persino per aver un qualsivoglia senso logico.

La stizza costrinse i muscoli a contrarsi…

Ridicola…

Ecco come si ritrovava…

André continuò.

Non la stava prendendo in giro. Era dannatamente serio.

"D'altra parte non nego sia stato piacevole averla accanto. Ha lottato per me. E' difficile al giorno d'oggi incontrare qualcuno che lo faccia rischiando di restare a mani vuote...".

Rabbia nelle dita che si chiusero sulle braccia di lui, le unghie quasi conficcate a rimarcare il rimprovero: "Se pensi di farlo..." – obiettò lei.

La voce si perse senza respiro.

"Certo!" – proseguì lui cinico – "Come del resto immagino tu potresti fare altrettanto con Alain!".

Le dita affondarono davvero nel braccio che la chiudeva.

Il tremito non si disperse…

"Ho colto nel segno? Mi pare...".

"No!" – l'interruppe lei che proprio...

"Come no?" – un sussurro – "Vorresti dirmi che con Alain...".

"No!" – la replica decisa.

"No? Avrei detto il contrario! Lui almeno l'ha ammesso! E', e resterà pur sempre un'idiota, ma almeno è più sincero di te! Ti vuole bene…ti ama…fa lo stesso! Come ben sai non ho mai fatto una colpa a nessuno che si fosse ritrovato innamorato di qualcuno che…che…insomma…mi credevi morto…ma tu…tu…".

Era troppo!

Tentò di slacciarsi e lui la tenne lì.

Groviglio di forze muscolari e morali ostacolavano il fluire dei pensieri e delle decisioni.

"Non ti lascio! Non prima d'averti fatto solo un'altra domanda...".

Silenzio...

La pioggia inondava la campagna, la casupola, le ossa, i respiri…

"Per sempre!" – severo e freddo.

Oscar tremò alle parole…

Un brivido…

"Sparirò per sempre dalla tua vita se adesso mi dirai che non mi ami! O meglio, che non mi ami più! Perchè te l'ho sentito dire che mi amavi! Lo so che mi hai amato…quindi...".

La sfida era feroce…

André strinse ancora di più.

Le parole andavano in un senso ed i corpi nell'altro…

"Però…sappi che non accetterò mai nulla da tuo padre, nè una lira, nessun pezzo di terra, in nessun posto! Né in Italia, né in Francia! Me ne tornerò a Parigi e deciderò io come vivere il resto della mia vita. Non sono più un servo della tua famiglia e non sono nemmeno un tuo soldato. Io e te siamo uguali adesso! Così si è stabilito all'Assemblea Nazionale. A qualcosa sarà pur servito rischiare di farsi ammazzare sotto la Bastiglia?! Tu non puoi più decidere come _io_ dovrò vivere il resto della mia vita. Né tu, né nessun altro...".

Oscar s'accorse del tranello...

"Non...".

La posta in gioco era altissima.

Era diventato furbo André.

Lui voleva vivere secondo la libertà che gli spettava. Ma quella libertà la rimetteva nelle mani di lei…

"Pensaci bene!" – l'incalzò.

Difficile rispondere…

I muscoli provavano ad uscire dall'abbraccio e più tentavano di liberarsi e più lei ci cadeva dentro.

"Lasciami!".

"No! Esigo una risposta!".

"Stai diventando insolente!".

"Una risposta! Oscar!".

"E io dico che devi lasciarmi! E che sei un'insolente! Credi d'essere così indispensabile per me?".

Silenzio...

"Lo temi o lo vuoi?" – sibillino…

Devastante constatazione.

Silenzio…

"Allora? Attendo la mia risposta. Credo di averne diritto! Ci avevi già provato a lasciarmi…ricordi? Alla corte. Sono stato stupido allora…ti dissi quali erano i miei sentimenti per te. Ti dissi che non sarei potuto andare da nessuna parte senza di te! Ti convinsi a lasciarti amare! Da perfetto egoista!".

"E adesso…" – s'azzardò lei cinica.

"Oh…adesso lo sarò ancora di più! Sarò egoista fino in fondo e non mi muoverò di qui finchè non mi avrai dato una risposta! E' la seconda volta che tenti di andartene sola…non sono uno stupido! Non fino a questo punto!".

Le dita s'aprirono un poco tentando di risalire i fianchi e chiudersi sul torace, bloccate dalle mani di lei che si stringevano ai polsi e al contrario insistevano perchè lui si staccasse.

"Vigliacco!" – sibilò mentre la gola si chiudeva.

"Non stai rispondendo alla mia domanda!" – replicò lui mentre la rabbia risaliva dallo stomaco e i pensieri s'aggrovigliavano agl'istanti vissuti poche ore prima e nelle orecchie quelle dannate parole - _se n'è andata_ \- a cacciarlo giù nel baratro della colpa di non aver saputo reggere al futuro che incombeva sulla vita di lei e sulla loro vita.

L'aveva tenuta lontano per difendere sé stesso.

E poi la corsa folle, disperata, sfidando la pioggia, il cavallo solo in fondo al sentiero...

Il nome gridato, il suo nome e nessuna risposta.

Mai.

Mai più, l'avrebbe permesso.

Qualsiasi fosse stata la folle ammissione di Oscar...

"Allora...non ti amo!" - risposta fredda, le mani si strinsero alle braccia per tentare di liberarsi.

Parole grevi, assurde, eppure le uniche in grado di consentire a lei di portare a termine i suoi propositi.

Lui le concedeva una via di fuga.

E lei sceglieva d'imboccarla.

 _Dio...perchè?_

L'amava e allora c'era da chiedersi se poteva accadere davvero d'amare così tanto da riuscire ad ammettere di non amare...

Rimase immobile, un istante, il corpo percorso dalle proprie insensate insensate, che il corpo aveva preso ad irrigidirsi e a ribellarsi all'affermazione crudele e senza senso.

André si contrasse, d'istinto, all'arrogante ed assurda risposta.

L'aveva sfidata…

Doveva saperlo che lei non era una che amasse perdere.

Strinse ancora di più allora, chiuse di più l'abbraccio per afferrarla ed afferrare il senso delle parole, tre suoni corti secchi, asciutti, sequenza crudele che risuonò nelle orecchie.

Il respiro sospeso, impietrito ed incredulo.

 _Fino a questo punto?_

Non poteva credere ad esse…

 _Fino a che punto vuole spingersi pur di non perdere la sua battaglia?_

Un tremito...

"Ami un altro?" – contestò André, un filo di voce secco.

Sprofondava…

Contestò l'assurdo.

"No!" – risposta altrettanto secca e repentina.

Anche lei sprofondava però. Piano piano cadeva nella trappola. Giù, sempre più giù...

Si sentì stretta e non più in grado di resistere alla forza.

"Alain…" – sussurrò André.

"No!".

"Se anche ti fossi innamorata di lui…".

"No!".

"Ho detto se! Non ho detto che sia accaduto…".

"Non è accaduto! Ammetto d'aver provato affetto per lui…".

"Lo chiami affetto…".

"Hai detto che non t'importa se fosse affetto o amore! Allora…".

"Allora cosa!?" – s'imputò lui – "Ammetto di essere geloso…Dio…lo ammetto! Come vedi io e Alain siamo i più sinceri in questa storia! Ma tu…".

"André! Vuoi farmi ammettere quello che non esiste!? Vuoi che ti dica che amo Alain? Non posso perché…".

"No! Non lo voglio…" – sussurrò piano, la bocca lì, accanto all'orecchio – "Non sei capace di mentire…nemmeno a te stessa. So che diresti una…".

"Lasciami!".

Non era certo su cosa lei non sarebbe stata capace di mentire. Alain o…

I sensi presero ad acuirsi, la vicinanza mordeva…

La coscienza vibrava, incapace di resistere…

"Non ami Alain!" – rimarcò lui – "Lo so…ma né io né nessuno al mondo avrebbe avuto diritto di biasimarti se avessi riconosciuto in lui qualcuno a cui affidarti. E' accaduto anche a me…con quella giovane! Ero perduto…ero morto perché tu eri morta. Ero morto per te e per me stesso! Se è accaduto anche a te…se anche tu hai creduto d'essere morta…come vedi non potrei accusarti di nulla. Non ne avrei diritto. Però io lo ammetto! Sono più bravo di te in questo! Forse perché ho più esperienza. E' così che sono vissuto sai? Ho dovuto ammettere che ti amavo…no che ti ho amato sempre. Non è stato facile…perché dopo sono stato costretto a fingere. Per tutta la vita…e così adesso riconosco ed accetto ed ammetto l'evidenza dei fatti…".

"Lasciami!".

"No!".

L'abbraccio si chiuse ancora e ancora e lei quasi sentì venir meno il respiro.

 _Vuoi..._

 _Essere..._

 _Immersa..._

 _Nel calore delle braccia nel respiro del viso sulla pelle nell'odore inconscio di lui nell'essenza vitale che annienta e trascina..._

 _Via!_

 _Vuoi..._

 _Fuggire..._

 _Sottrarti..._

 _Dal potere di lui che ti richiama a sé a tutto ciò che siete stati nel passato a tutto ciò che siete assieme…_

 _Il silenzio il coraggio l'indifferenza l'abbandono la consolazione…_

 _Via!_

Più tempo passava lì, in quell'abbraccio, e più sarebbe stato impossibile...

 _Lasciarlo…_

 _Vigliacco, dannato vigliacco! Lui lo sa che tu..._

 _Vigliacco!_

Sì...

André slacciò l'abbraccio tenendola per le spalle e voltandola verso di sé, occhi negli occhi, stringendola, scivolando col respiro sulla bocca.

Silenzio...

"Ripetilo se hai coraggio! Ripetilo guardandomi in faccia! E sparirò dalla tua vita...".

 _Con_ dividersi...

Non l'aveva mai fatto.

Accettare la resa...

Non l'aveva mai fatto.

 _Accettarsi..._

 _Viversi..._

 _Legàrsi..._

 _Era..._

 _Difficile..._

"Guardami!" – gridò più forte André, puntandole lo sguardo addosso, severo, impaurito, disorientato dalla prima risposta, che lei aveva distolto gli occhi e preso a fissare il fuoco, poco dietro, l'azzurro sgranato come a cercare una luce che desse conforto alla pazzia e coraggio per mantenersi salda.

"Oscar guardami!" – ripetè – "Ora, guardami...devo vedere i tuoi occhi mentre ti parlo e voglio che tu guardi me mentre me lo ripeti che non mi ami più...".

 _Voleva..._

 _Essere..._

 _Immerso..._

 _Nel calore del corpo nel respiro della bocca sulla pelle nell'odore sublime di lei..._

 _Via!_

 _Voleva..._

 _Prenderla..._

 _Averla..._

 _Lì, chiuderla dentro l'essenza fulgida di ciò ch'erano stati nel passato e di ciò che erano adesso assieme il presente l'affondo l'amplesso il respiro sospeso e distrutto l'abbandono..._

 _Via!_

Che più tempo passava lì, in quell'abbraccio, e più sarebbe stato impossibile...

 _Lasciarla…_

 _Vigliacco! Voleva tutto!_

 _Vigliacco, dannato vigliacco no! Lui lo sa che tu..._

 _Vigliacco!_

Oscar tornò su di lui, la battaglia volgeva al peggio mentre le braccia si contraevano al freddo ed anelavano solo a che la stretta non si sciogliesse.

 _Lasciami…_

 _No…_

André lasciò un braccio. La mano scivolò sul viso, il pollice a solcare piano il mento...

"Dimmelo...allora...".

Di nuovo...

"Dimmelo che non mi ami! Così…guardandomi in faccia!".

La costrinse a sostenere lo sguardo perché solo così ciò che sarebbe uscito dalla bocca avrebbe avuto pregio di verità.

Oscar prese a tremare, comprendendo gravità e durezza delle parole.

Sarebbe bastato ripeterle un'altra volta e tutto sarebbe finito.

Per sempre.

Un'altra via di fuga.

Questa volta più difficile.

 _Ripetere..._

 _Sostenendo lo sguardo..._

Infliggendo così a sè stessa la più dura delle condanne.

Essere e restare comunque l'artefice dell'abbandono. Che fosse stata viva o fosse morta.

André avrebbe sofferto ma avrebbe rispettato il patto e allora si sarebbe salvato dall'assistere impotente alla fine della vita di lei e lei avrebbe trascorso il resto della vita nella consapevolezza di avergli inflitto la dannata salvezza.

Che più che altro era e sarebbe stata una condanna.

"Non…" – balbettò, il respiro si perse – "Non...lasciami…andare!".

Sussurro greve, quasi roco, la rabbia da riversargli contro che nell'istante si rese conto che non ci sarebbe riuscita così, a ripetere un bel niente, occhi negli occhi, il corpo che s'adattava ammorbiendosi.

Colmandosi della feroce nostalgia che avevano vissuto e di quella che avrebbero vissuto.

Cercò di sottrarsi alla stretta.

Indietreggiò per allontanarsi, divincolandosi da lui, dall'abbraccio, dalla dannata domanda.

"Lasciami andare…lasciami…" – continuò e nella voce la paura di lui e di dover andare fino in fondo questa volta.

André non si lasciò intimorire, l'aveva messa alle strette di fronte al suo stesso dubbio ed all'incapacità d'essere sincera, con sé stessa.

Non doveva lasciarla andare. Doveva costringerla ad andare fino in fondo. Forse avrebbe compreso...

L'afferrò mentre lei indietreggiava, ancora, per le spalle, la cinse per la vita, l'afferrò per un braccio sapientemente ripiegato dietro la schiena, in fondo anche lui era stato un Soldato della Guardia...

"André!".

Il nome sibilato si perse nel gemito impresso dalla torsione, lieve, netta, nel corpo di lui che si chiudeva addosso. L'altra mano imprigionava l'altro polso.

Immobilizzata, costretta a sostenere lo sguardo pieno di rabbia mescolata alla propria rabbia, ritrovarsi impotente di fronte alla volontà dell'altro d'obbligarla a restare lì e lì a dare la dannata risposta.

Impotente di fronte a sé stessa, di fronte alla scelta...

"Lasciami andare!" – di nuovo – "Non puoi farmi questo…lasciami!"

Mentire a lui e a sé stessa per salvarlo oppure avere coraggio ed andare fino in fondo e gettarsi in quella che sarebbe stata la fine della sua vita e della loro?

"Non ti lascio e voglio che tu risponda alla mia domanda! Adesso e guardandomi in faccia! Rispondimi!" – gridò.

La voce, il respiro intenso, ritmato…

La stretta severa e docile al tempo stesso…

Il corpo a cui s'era abbracciata fino ad affogarci dentro, nella sublime discesa che sollevava i sensi e li elevava…

Tutto toglieva lucidità.

Oscar provò ancora una volta a ribellarsi.

Il polso dietro alla schiena immobilizzato e quello davanti bloccato, si gettò all'indietro, trascinandolo con sé, sbilanciando sé per sbilanciare lui.

Dannazione, s'erano scontrati mille volte in passato così, seppur per gioco, per indurre l'altro a cedere e cadere e poi ridergli addosso per la mancanza di riflessi.

Che gioco idiota che adesso non si trattava solo di un gioco...

Dannazione, lui era un Soldato della Guardia. Avrebbe fatto bene a rammentarlo!

André allentò, la presa quel tanto che le avrebbe evitato di subire l'eccessiva torsione dei muscoli, illudendola sarebbe bastato poco per liberarsi.

Nell'istante, le mani libere, Oscar si voltò di scatto tentando d'allontanarsi.

Il guizzo e lui, più veloce, l'afferrò di nuovo riprendendo l'equilibrio e la tirò a sè, con la forza della disperazione, abbracciandola, perchè la caparbietà di lei era davvero estrema, assurda, senza senso.

Si strinse a lei, chiudendo le braccia su di lei.

La chiuse, ascoltò i muscoli irrigiditi e persi e grevi aggrapparsi a sé.

Ascoltò, lei non aveva paura ma non ci voleva stare lì in quell'abbraccio che quello toglieva lucidità e lì sarebbe stato impossibile...

"Non voglio..." - si ritrovò nella stretta, un sussurro…

I corpi presero a scivolare e piegarsi, giù, più giù...

Ancora un istante, ancora uno strattone per liberarsi.

Più si divincolava e più la stretta si stringeva.

Lì chiusa, prigioniera, al sicuro...

L'aria smise d'entrare, gli occhi di guardarsi attorno...

Le braccia le gambe si sciolsero incapaci di sorreggerla, cedendo alla lotta senza senso.

Giù a terra…

In ginocchio…

Abbracciati…

"Non voglio...".

Si arrese, senza lacrime, scivolando giù a terra, chiusa, prigioniera, al sicuro.

André si chiuse su di lei, allentando la stretta, le dita intrecciate ai capelli, il corpo ad accogliere il respiro troncato...

"Non voglio morire..." – sussurrò piano e poi forte, più forte, senza voce però.

Come se una lama l'avesse trafitta e serrato la gola e spezzato il respiro.

L'abbraccio si tese di nuovo...

"Non voglio morire André…".

Gridò, chiudendosi su di sé, stringendo le mani di lui, invocando la voce di lui che accogliesse e negasse l'evento.

"No..." – glielo disse piano André – "No...non morirai...".

Come lo sapesse davvero, anche se non lo sapeva, ma non aveva importanza.

"Ho paura...".

"Non morirai!".

"Non puoi saperlo! Nessuno lo sa…".

"Io lo so!".

Soffiò, contorcendosi…

"Sei un'arrogante! Credi di sapere sempre tutto!".

Il corpo scivolava giù chiudendosi…

"Io so tutto!" – sussurrò lui, la voce spezzata…

Tutto….

Tutto in quel momento risaliva.

Tutto quel ch'era stato nascosto per pudore, paura e perché tempo non ce n'era stato per fermarsi e pensare e capire e provare a cambiare il destino.

Il dolore travolgeva ogni certezza di sé, ogni controllo dei sentimenti, che non c'era più un futuro in cui sperare.

Tutto sgorgava fuori prepotente, travolgendo e scuotendo e trascinando via...

"Non ti lascio. Sarò con te…andremo via da qui insieme e non dovrai lasciarmi…".

La paura di lasciarlo...

La paura di perderla...

Ciò che non si conosce fa paura.

Allora, c'è solo un modo per conoscere qual'è la direzione giusta.

Perdersi, l'uno nella paura dell'altra...

Perdersi nel destino, qualunque esso sarà.

Amarsi fino in fondo. Fino alla fine dei giorni e anche oltre.

Amarsi senza dare nome a nulla...

"Sono qui e ci sarò sempre, qualunque sarà il tuo destino…il tuo destino sarà il mio…la tua vita sarà la mia…sempre…sempre".

Dentro di lei, la fragilità dell'assenza...

Dentro di lui, il coraggio dell'essere lì, comunque.

Nonostante tutto...

Nonostante il terrore d'essersi persi.

Nonostante la vita spesa senza vedersi ed ascoltarsi...

Nonostante la certezza d'essere gli artefici della fine dell'altro.

Nonostante tutto...

Il corpo scosso, accolto e stretto…

"Piangi...pure..." – sussurrò André mentre affondava il viso nei capelli e nelle narici l'odore sublime della resa, accolta ed accarezzata, nel silenzio dell'affondo non ripetuto.

"Piangi..." – ripetè piano mentre accoglieva il corpo contratto e scosso – "Combatti...sono con te...sempre...".

Il corpo travolto e stanco travolto dalla paura che riemergeva dal passato...

"Non ti lascio. Te l'ho già detto e te lo ripeto. Non ti lascio perché non posso farlo. Non ti lascio perchè ti amo…ti ho sempre amato e non potrò smettere di amarti mai…mai…anche se fossi tu stessa a non volerlo…".

Un brivido…

S'arrendeva…

"Come posso accettare che la tua paura, il tuo dolore, la tua disperazione sarò proprio io a infliggerteli? Ti farò del male...".

"Certo che mi farai del male!".

Tremò…

S'arrendeva…

"Certo che me ne farai! Come io ne ho fatto a te. Quando ti dissi che ti amavo. Ricordo il tuo stupore e il tuo dolore...per ciò che avevo detto, per ciò che tu pensavi di non provare. Mai…ti ho fatto del male allora e anche adesso. Ho dubitato di me stesso e questo ti ha ferito. Allora accadrà che ci faremo del male, ancora...perchè adesso siamo insieme...esistiamo insieme...e questo non ci solleva dalla sofferenza...anzi…amare significa vivere per l'altro…e se l'altro non dovesse esserci più…".

"No...".

"Ti amo e ti amerò…sempre…anche se tu non ci sarai più. E quando accadrà, nemmeno io esisterò più...perchè la luce non può esistere senza l'ombra e l'ombra non può esistere senza la luce. Lo capisci?".

Respiro cadenzato…

Silenzio leggero solcato dai rivoli di pioggia…

Sgocciolii mescolati a lacrime e rabbia…

Crepitare sommesso di braci morenti…

Fusione d'intenti e di muscoli.

Abbracciati, stretti…

Ombre alle pareti sbrecciate e consunte…

Ombre mescolate alla luce, chiuse, avvolte nelle lacrime dure che bruciavano cuore e passato.

Null'altro...

 _Un unico desiderio…_

 _Uno soltanto._

 _Per quello che ti sarà concesso di vivere._

 _Non ti opporrai al tuo destino…_

 _Andrai a lui…_

 _Negli stessi passi, nello stesso cuore._

 _Nello stesso abbandono…_

 _Per offrirglio ciò che potrai._

 _L'abbraccerai forte e lo stringerai a te e non varai più paura e nemmeno lui ne avrà._

 _L'imprimerai nelle carezze, sulla punta delle dita, nel profumo di more selvatiche e brezza di mare…_

 _Nel sapore della pelle, nel viso pulito…_

 _Lo porterai con te finchè avrai vita e così non avrai timore della morte. E sarà lieve e dolce morire…_

 _Non temere…_

 _Saremo insieme, oltre la vita che sarà concessa ed ancora oltre._

 _Oltre questo tempo e questa storia._

 _Légati..._

 _Sempre..._

 _A lui..._

 _Che per sempre c'interessa, che per sempre è altro da ciò che siamo._

Un bacio lieve...

"Questa bocca è mia...e lo sarà sempre...".

Un altro bacio leggero...

Le dita scostarono i capelli liberando la fronte.

"Questi occhi sono miei e lo saranno sempre...".

"Riposa…ti prego...resta qui accanto a me…il tuo sonno...è mio...e lo sarà sempre…".

119


	20. Laborintus id est domus Dealli

_**Laborintus id est domus Dealli**_

 _3 settembre 1789, all'alba, campagna francese…_

 _Non puoi...passare!_

 _Ma..._

 _Devi rispettare il percorso! Oppure saranno guai!_

 _Scie di luce polverosa ed opaca correvano taglienti dall'alto al basso, rivelando il percorso che avrebbe sollevato su, verso la celeste visione del divino…_

 _Giù però si doveva restare entro il limite invalicabile del nastro beige che s'attorcigliava su sé stesso ruotando all'apparenza all'infinito. Quasi girava la testa..._

 _Vicinissimi, si guardavano e potevano toccarsi._

 _I passi piccoli seguivano il percorso del labirinto che avrebbe condotto verso il centro e poi di nuovo verso l'uscita e la salvezza, sotto gli occhi vigili di nanny che seduta poco dietro osservava mademoiselle e André percorrere con piglio severo il sentiero disegnato nel pavimento della Cattedrale di Chartres._

 _André s'era distratto e avrebbe voluto guadagnare terreno e farsi più vicino ad Oscar._

 _Ma un labirinto è un labirinto e non si può barare e far finta che non ci siano strade sbarrate che costringono a tornare indietro e a riprovare un'altra via. Pareti invisibili dividono i malcapitati che ci sono finiti dentro e allora si può andare solo avanti o indietro._

 _Tutto sta nel non perdere la testa ed insistere e scendere giù, giù nell'abisso della coscienza, per liberarsi dal dubbio e lasciarsi guidare dalle giuste scelte._

 _Ariannaaaa..._

 _Bisbigliava André, canzonatorio mentre voleva afferrare la giacchetta di lei e tirarla._

 _Sono il mostro del labirinto!_

 _Oscar s'era voltata e l'aveva squadrato seria._

 _Allora se io sono Arianna, sono l'unica che conosce la strada! E se tu sei il mostro dovrai guardarti anche da Teseo!_

 _Il tono s'era sollevato, subito redarguito dall'imposizione di nanny a fare silenzio e rispettare la sacralità del luogo._

 _Silenzio, era necessario fare silenzio, nel bisbigliare dei rosari sgranati a mani giunte, avvolti dal crepitare tiepido dei ceri votivi accesi e colanti._

Silenzio...

Solcato dallo sgocciolare d'acqua, rivoletti giocosi che scolavano via dal tetto per perdersi sul terreno gonfio ed umido.

Silenzio...

Respiri raccolti dai giorni di lontananza vissuti divisi.

Il tessuto ruvido del soffitto del capanno s'affacciò allo sguardo. I muscoli intorpiditi, sfatti...

Tutto sconosciuto...

I pugni chiusi per aggrapparsi, alla vita forse, che scivolava via, nella disperata fuga dal passato, da Parigi, da un popolo in rivolta e dai cultori dell'Ancien Regime.

Un'esistenza che ormai non le apparteneva più.

Si voltò un poco alla destra.

No, non era tutto sconosciuto.

Riconobbe il viso stanco, i capelli umidi, un poco arruffati...

"Sei...già sveglio?".

Un cenno di consenso mentre l'abbraccio stringeva e scaldava.

Silenzio...

"Ma almeno...hai dormito?".

Un cenno di negazione: "Siamo in mezzo ad un bosco e fuori pioveva…" – disse piano André – "Non potevo permettere che arrivasse qualcuno senza averlo sentito prima. Mai abbassare la guardia, Comandante Jarjayes...questo dovresti saperlo...".

Gli occhi si sgranarono un poco, il gesto richiamava alla realtà, al mondo in cui adesso entrambi erano entrati.

Disertori, traditori, fuggiaschi, ognuno avrebbe potuto definirli come preferiva. C'era, di certo, che a quel punto, meno si fossero imbattuti in incontri sgraditi e più possibilità avrebbero avuto di scampare alla gogna.

 _Invisibili..._

Si doveva diventare tali.

André le accarezzò il viso, passando la mano sulle guance scavate, ascoltandola, di nuovo, come fosse la prima volta, come fosse stato marzo, come tanti anni prima, come avessero avuto davvero tutta la vita davanti, che c'era ancora molto da fare e tanta strada da percorrere per salvarla e salvarsi e tornare a credere.

Sì, credere che il destino si potesse cambiare, non più scelto quello da altri.

Essere autori ed artefici del proprio destino.

Il repentino cambio di pelle ed esistenze non ebbe pregio di sovrastare i sensi.

Le dita corsero al viso accarezzando la pelle un poco ruvida: "Sarai stanco...".

Le dita rimasero lì, correndo su alla cicatrice e poi ai capelli che scostarono un poco rivelando il viso conosciuto. L'incedere morbido indusse ad avvicinarsi di più.

"Non importa...ho guardato te...eri qui e questo per me era sufficiente...".

Le dita strinsero e chiusero i capelli forzando impercettibilmente il capo...

Avvicinarsi e legàrsi e perdersi...

Un bacio leggero si svelò dalle pieghe del dolore profondo e pungente che scavava il cuore e buca l'anima e la coscienza.

Labbra asciutte e tagliate dalla sofferenza s'unirono scivolando nell'umore dell'altro, dissetandosi da esse, che quando non resta nulla di sé, nell'altro e in ciò che si è, assieme, si scova coraggio e forza di uscire dal baratro.

Assieme...

Ora come allora.

Anche se non era più marzo.

Eppure...

André posò la mano sulla fronte. "Sei fortunata! Nonostante quello che hai passato non sembra sia tornata la febbre. Come ti senti ora?".

"Sono solo stanca...ma mi sento bene…".

Il respiro sulle guance scivolò sulla fronte. Le labbra strisciarono un poco sulla pelle...

"Certo...".

"André…ascolta…vorrei…".

Non la lasciò terminare.

"Sssh! Non parlare…".

Il dito scivolò sulla bocca.

Silenzio...

Un altro bacio, intenso, a raccogliere le parole ed il respiro. Nulla aveva importanza e se anche ne avesse avuta, lei era stanca e adesso bastava richiamarsi a sé, a loro, che c'era altra strada da fare.

"André...".

"Aspetta…aspetta solo un istante…".

Corse agli occhi un poco smarriti...

Un respiro fondo che lui non se la sentì di tornare alle parole infuocate del giorno precedente.

"Vorrei restare…ma a Chartres...non so come sarà la situazione...dovremmo andare...".

Lei non comprendeva, le pareva ovvio, così fece per alzarsi.

Lui la fermò, di nuovo: "Aspetta...".

"Che cosa c'è?" – chiese lei ricacciandosi giù, quasi a peso morto. I muscoli dolevano...

"Ieri...".

Gli occhi sgranati, sì, forse adesso comprendeva...

"Io...".

Una mano sulla bocca: "Ti prego...lasciami...finire...".

Lei annuì scivolando con le dita sulla mano, intrecciando un poco le dita.

"Ho dubitato di me stesso e questo ha portato te a dubitare di te stessa e di noi...".

"No...ho solo...".

"Hai paura...lo so. E ne ho anch'io ma...".

Oscar rimase in silenzio.

Immagini veloci si susseguivano, impresse nei sensi.

La calda notte di luglio, l'odore della polvere da sparo, le ore fredde della notte, la pioggia, l'abbraccio, la febbre, il terrore...

I corpi fusi e poi separati, l'esplosione, il cammino, i muscoli sfatti, la coscienza annientata...

"Ti amo..." – sussurrò piano voltandosi a guardarlo.

Glielo doveva. Dopo tutto e dopo aver dubitato di sé stessa.

Lo doveva anche a sé stessa.

André rimase immobile, le parole risuonarono dentro, semplici, come lo era lei, che amasse o odiasse, che avesse paura o chissà dove trovasse il coraggio di non cedere.

Lui lo sapeva ma chiedeva altro, soprattutto a lei.

"Oscar...sei sicura di voler andare a Chartres?".

"Ti amo..." – rispose lei di nuovo.

Lui scosse la testa, che aveva capito ma non era certo avesse capito lei...

"Sarà un viaggio molto lungo. Dovrai lasciare la tua terra, la tua famiglia...e...a Parigi...".

André non poteva certo affermarlo che a Parigi si stesse scrivendo la Storia, forse nemmeno lui poteva esserne del tutto consapevole, ma era questo che intendeva.

Le mura della capitale racchiudevano lo stantio passato medievale del paese e la gente ci stava provando ad abbatterle quelle mura e a divenire parte della Storia.

André s'immaginava che lei avrebbe voluto esserci...

"Ti amo..." – di nuovo mentre la bocca affondava nel palmo della mano – "Ti amo...mille volte te lo ripeterò e mille volte lo ripeterò a me stessa. Non ho altre risposte. Perdonami per non aver creduto in te e per aver pensato che strapparti a me ti avrebbe strappato al dolore che stai vivendo. Ti chiedo di amarmi e di non avere paura...tanta quanta ne ho io. Ti chiedo di amarmi anche se soffrirai. Di amarmi e di aiutarmi ad amarti sempre, anche sapendo che un giorno potrei non essere più con te…".

Un respiro più fondo. Fu lei a mettere un dito sulla bocca...

Lui allora comprese e l'abbracciò senza dire altro. Tutto e null'altro avrebbe desiderato che restare abbracciato a lei per sempre, il cuore trafitto, ancora, dalla eco del vuoto che aveva scavato dentro.

Sensazione inesorabile.

"E poi...quella...non è la mia battaglia. Ormai non lo è più…".*

Parole severe...

Si stupì André...

"Ne sei sicura?".

"Si...".

Il sentiero era gonfio di pioggia, il terreno pesante e melmoso.

Aghi scintillanti rifrangevano la luce del giorno sul tappeto d'erba chiara punteggiata di mucchi di foglie secche che vorticavano al vento.

Scheletri di pioppi e querce e larici e more, spogli e rinsecchiti, completavano il paesaggio triste che s'apriva di fronte agli occhi.

L'autunno s'era affacciato in fretta là dove un tempo c'erano campi coltivati, frutteti, boschi, mentre adesso s'intravedevano macchie uniformi di arbusti, rovi e siepi che avevano preso a riguadagnare gli antichi spazi.

L'autunno s'affacciava sulle campagne abbandonate, fulgide di boscaglie fitte...

In lontananza ondeggiavano lente nuvole rossastre che annunciavano una nuova tempesta.

"Dobbiamo fare in fretta...secondo le indicazioni di tuo padre oggi dovrebbe essere l'ultimo giorno per trovare la persona che ha mandato...".

Oscar prese ad osservare il paesaggio. Dovevano essere a metà strada e sarebbero giunti a Chartres** forse in mattinata tardi.

"Chi sarà e dove pensi che potremo trovarlo?".

"Tuo padre non mi ha detto nulla. Nè chi avrebbe mandato ad incontrarci nè dove...".

"Credo di sapere perché…".

"Forse nemmeno lui aveva ben chiaro cosa fare...".

"Ma ha scelto Chartres...dev'esserci una ragione…".

"Credo anch'io…ma non ricordo che la tua famiglia avesse parenti...".

"Nessuno infatti...ci siamo stati assieme però. Ricordi?".

"Sì...ero arrivato a casa Jarjayes ormai da un anno. Tuo padre ci portò con lui...tutti e due...ricordo...".

"Il labirinto...nella cattedrale...".

"Io credo che tuo padre abbia pensato la stessa cosa. Nella speranza che ci ricordassimo di quella visita...credo che quella persona sia là...".

Oscar annuì: "La cattedrale è molto grande...".

"Certo...ma c'era un punto in cui noi ci siamo fermati...".

L'aria frizzante, umida di pioggia, scivolò sul viso, mentre la brezza rimescolava i colori del cielo a tratti limpido e pulito, a tratti di nuovo chiuso e buio.

Se avesse piovuto di nuovo il fango sarebbe diventato un serio pericolo.

La visione divenne a poco a poco più chiara.

La cittadina di Chartres comparve adagiata sulla conca verde azzurra mentre senape e bianco orientavano le linee statiche delle strade verso il centro, il referimento, il punto d'arrivo del percorso di passi e di anime. Al centro le guglie della cattedrale grigio ardesia, intercalate a tratti dai bagliori amaranto dei rosoni, attirarono lo sguardo.

Non era un viaggio per rinfrancare lo spirito.

Lo spirito doveva semplicemente sopravvivere che ormai il denaro era terminato e le forze erano allo stremo e...

"Lascia fare a me..." – sussurrò André scendendo da cavallo - "Mi spiace ma da adesso in poi dovremo proseguire a piedi...".

"Che hai in mente?".

L'altro si guardò attorno e poi prese a dirigersi verso un gruppetto di viaggiatori accampati poco lontano.

Oscar rimase ad osservare la scena.

Comprese, quando vide André tornare verso di lei senza più i cavalli al seguito.

Certo, l'anima deve sopravvivere ma senza denaro non si va da nessuna parte. Che lei non era più nemmeno una contessa...

Occhi negli occhi, la destra si strinse alla sinistra e tutte e due presero ad avviarsi verso Porte Saint Jean, che dava accesso alla città. Come tutte le porte di tutte le città di Francia, a quei tempi, il presidio aveva più che altro lo scopo di esigere il balzello a chi entrava. C'era poco da controllare che i ribelli, quelli veri, se ne stavano a Parigi, anche se ormai i fatti del quattordici avevano preso ad allargarsi come una macchia d'olio per il paese.

Passi cauti...

Non era il caso di richiamare l'attenzione.

Tant'è...

André le lasciò la mano e si diresse verso un gruppetto di uomini e donne che spigolavano in un campo proprio sotto le mura, attorniati da un nugolo di mocciosi zozzi e chiassosi.

Un rapido controllo alla porta...

A sinistra il solito ammasso di catapecchie di stracci, rifugio per tutti quelli che in città non potevano entrarci e si stabilivano lì, improvvisati braceri di legna umida e fumosa, odore di carne arrostita e poveri abiti appesi ad asciugare.

Non era il caso di dare nell'occhio, questo aveva pensato Oscar ma...

Se lo vide tornare indietro.

Occhi negli occhi...

Silenzio. Un sorrisetto di soddisfazione...

"Ma che succede?" – gli chiese mentre lui la prendeva di nuovo per mano e l'invitava a scansarsi un poco.

Gli occhi corsero oltre e presero a seguire la manciata di marmocchi di svariata età che aveva iniziato ad aggirarsi attorno ad una coppia di cavalieri vestiti di tutto punto, che avanzava lentamente verso la porta.

"Stai pronta!" – bisbigliò lui all'orecchio, vicino...

Nello stupore della scena che s'imbastiva velocemente Oscar ascoltò l'incedere di altro...

Risaliva su dallo stomaco, ch'era vuoto. Eppure risaliva e pareva prendere a piegare le gambe e a frustare i muscoli.

Si sentì tirare ad un certo punto, tornando in sè, solo l'istante di comprendere che i mocciosi s'erano messi a tirare palle di fango agl'impettiti cavalieri, circondando i cavalli. D'incanto comparve un coltello...

Il sottopancia d'un animale tagliato ed il signorotto disarcionato e trascinato a terra...

Non era rilevante ciò che accadeva. La messinscena rappresentava il diversivo ideale per spingere le guardie alla porta a farsi avanti ed abbandonare il presidio o per lo meno a passar sopra all'ingresso di viandanti frettolosi.

"Voi due!".

Il guardiano era indeciso se restare al suo posto oppure andare in soccorso degli inzaccherati nobilotti che strillavano attorniati dai mocciosi scompisciati da sciagurate risate.

"Monsieur...prego...non vorremmo ritrovarci in mezzo a quella rissa!" - obiettò André con fare deciso – "M'è sembrato di vedere un coltello! Forse dovreste andare a dare una mano a quei poveretti!".

"E sia...ma che venite a fare a Chartres?".

André contunuò a camminare, passi cauti e piccoli: "Io e mio fratello siamo in città per commercio. Cavalli per la precisione! E ovviamente per porgere un ringraziamento a Notre Dame!".

"E che diavolo...a piedi venite?".

"Appunto!" – allargò il braccio André come a dire all'altro che se non ci arrivava...

Erano a piedi perché i cavalli li avrebbero comprati a Chartres!

Il caos aumentava, poco lontano, gli animali spaventati avevano ormai preso il sentiero che riportava fuori città e i due benvestiti erano maschere di fango.

"Al diavolo! Andatevene!" – imprecò il soldato, desistendo dall'intenzione di comprendere chi fossero i due stranieri e fiondandosi verso il teatro dell'assalto a dar manforte ai suoi compari.

La mano di André lasciò sul tavolo i soldi necessari, i volti nascosti sotto i cappucci, i mantelli stretti addosso...

Occhi negli occhi e mano stretta nella mano.

"Ma dove le hai imparate queste…!?" – chiese lei ironica.

"Finezze!?" – rise André mentre se la trascinava dentro, lungo Rue de Beaupais – "Soldi spesi bene! Quei mocciosi forse riusciranno a mettere qualcosa in pancia!".

"E…chi sarebbe…tuo fratello?" – obiettò Oscar stringendo la mano.

 _Fratello..._

 _Fratello..._

Il suono rimbombava nella testa...

Ombra e luce...

"Non mi è venuto in mente altro!" – rispose André per nulla contrariato – "D'altra parte...".

Si fermò di colpo, la mano si strinse, le dita s'allacciarono, s'avvicinò di più...

Occhi dentro gli occhi...

Sì, risaliva di nuovo l'impeto beffardo...

Affondò la bocca nella bocca, un bacio feroce e struggente e pieno e fondo...

Fugace, gli occhi sgranati ed il tremito che risuonava nelle viscere...

"Ti dispiace?" – sussurrò lui fissandola.

Lei negò.

A che diavolo si riferisse lui però...

Alla storia del fratello o al bacio…

Si perse per un istante. No, non le dispiaceva...

Essere baciata, quello no, non le dispiaceva.

Il consueto assembramento di straccioni e mendicanti s'aprì davanti agli occhi e Notre Dame a vegliare su di essi, sui più poveri ed i più disperati, borseggiatori e prostitute, peccatori d'orgoglio e di passione e di gioco e di gola...

Gli ultimi...

 _Beati gli ultimi..._

Solo loro si sarebbero salvati.

Forse, allora...

L'andirivieni di sentori sudici e potenti, l'ennesima corte dei miracoli raccozzata lì, sulle scale, attorno al perimetro della cattedrale, a reclamare il diritto di vivere, restare e vivere, avvolse le due figure che imboccarono il portone sud, gli occhi al cielo, l'Apocalisse e di colpo l'acre sentore dell'incenso mozzò il respiro.

Oscar dovette respirare piano ma non riuscì a trattenere il contrarsi infuocato della gola.

"Stai bene?".

Annuì...

No, forse non erano ancora diventati gli ultimi e allora non si sarebbero salvati.

Gli occhi faticarono ad adattarsi alla luce soffusa emanata dai candelabri accesi. La scia ondeggiante indicava il percorso nella contrazione silenziosa dell'animo verso l'ascesa, su, verso la salvezza.

I passi presero a risuonare invece in discesa, lungo il pavimento leggermente inclinato.

L'immagine, la stessa, di tanto tempo prima.

Saint Sulpice. Allora era sola, allora aveva incontrato il demone.

Non era lui il vero demone, si disse Oscar...

Ogni passo conduceva verso l'altare e gli occhi a poco a poco presero a riconoscere il nastro chiaro disegnato sul pavimento. Alcune panche coprivano parte del percorso ma esso si stagliava abbastanza netto, inducendo il visitatore a soffermarsi, rapito dal fascino del percorso circolare e netto.

Lì un tempo s'erano ritrovati e sfidati, bambini inconsapevoli, sotto gli occhi vigili...

"Bambina...".

Oscar sussultò sgranando lo sguardo. Gli occhi fissarono nel vuoto mentre avanzava per raggiungere la sommità della navata ed osservare gli occupanti delle prime panche.

La voce pareva reale e viva...

Anche André prese a camminare più veloce...

Non si poteva chiedere a nessuno. Ogni parola, ogni richiesta d'informazione sarebbe divenuta tassello per ricostruire i loro passi, la loro fuga, la strategia del generale.

Chi aveva mandato...

 _Chi..._

La figuretta scura, infagottata, l'unica luce, i capelli imbiancati dal tempo e dal dolore...

Le mani nelle mani, strette...

"André!" – un sussurro che lì non si poteva alzar la voce.

Una voce conosciuta...

"Bambina…la mia bambina…André…allora siete arrivati...".

La proprietà di terre che appartenevano ad una famiglia nobile donate a colui che fino a poco tempo prima era solo un servo...

Chi avrebbe potuto umilmente accogliere tale visione?

"Vi ho aspettato e ho pregato di rivedervi. Ho pregato tanto!".

Documenti compromettenti...

"Nonna…".

Una destinazione che doveva restare segreta.

Solo un istante per stupirsi di ritrovare il volto conosciuto di Madame Glacé. Solo un istante che ogni tassello si forgiava e restituiva la visione della scelta del generale. Nessun soldato, nessun familiare. E loro non erano Arianna, Teseo o il Minotauro...

Invisibili...

Certi d'esser loro, solo dentro l'abbraccio caldo delle braccia che li avevano accuditi tutti e due, fin da piccoli. Lì dentro, dentro quelle braccia, il Generale Jarjayes ci aveva messo tutta la sua proverbiale caparbietà, tutta l'incoscienza d'una impresa folle e rischiosa e...

"Non sapevamo cosa pensare...quando si è sparsa la notizia dell'incendio a Parigi...": balbettò nanny, le parole in mezzo ai respiri e alle lacrime ricacciate in gola.

Tutto si era saputo allora.

Loro speravano di no, speravano che...

"Mio padre...".

"Bambina..." – il contegno di nanny le impediva di cedere. Forse c'era altro...

Allungò la mano voltandosi verso Oscar e lei porse la sua che l'anziana strinse guardandola e restando stupita di fronte al viso sciupato e stanco, all'aspetto sorprendentemente sofferente.

"Vostro padre ha deciso di mandarmi ugualmente qui. E' stato terribile sapete…prima sono venuti a dire ch'eri morta a Parigi nel rogo di Rue de la Forge…e…il generale era appena tornato dal suo viaggio…".

Nanny sarebbe caduta lì a terra…

Oscar s'immaginò l'angoscia di suo padre che il rogo era avvenuto esattamente lì dove loro due s'erano incontrati.

Rue de la forge…

Se suo padre avesse ceduto e ci avesse creduto, sarebbe stata la fine per tutti.

"No…lui non ha voluto crederci…e poi sono arrivate altre persone…nessuno mi ha voluto rivelare nulla ma lui mi ha mandato ugualmente nella speranza che anche voi sareste arrivati…".

Se l'immaginarono Oscar e André chi potesse essere il messaggero.

Bernard forse...

O Rosalie…

"Ma nessuno sapeva più nulla...sono venuta qui tutti i giorni da quando sono arrivata e tutti i giorni ho aspettato e ogni volta che qualcuno entrava non osavo voltarmi...temevo non foste voi e...e sarei dovuta ripartire oggi ma...ho deciso di restare ancora un giorno...".

"Siamo qui nonna...siamo vivi..." – sussurrò André.

Le labbra strette...

La voce stanca…

"Non possiamo restare qui..." – risoluto – "Dobbiamo trovare un posto dove riposare...".

"E io devo raccontarvi tutto!" – pigolò Madame Glacé – "Il generale mi ha lasciato alcuni documenti...".

André annuì. Accusava davvero lo strazio di giornate trascorse all'erta e i sensi iniziavano a vacillare e i muscoli a tradire una stanchezza che sarebbe stato impossibile scacciare.

"Sono ospite delle sorelle Orsoline..." – prese a spiegare nanny – "Mademoiselle può stare con me mentre per André chiederemo ospitalità a Les Jacobins...".

Pareva una soluzione ottimale, in ogni caso una soluzione che rispettava il diverso rango, e il diverso sesso e...

"Nonna...non è…" – balbettò André dapprima con cautela rammentandosi la severità d'educazione ricevuto – "Possibile!".

"Che intendi dire?" – chiese l'altra dubbiosa correndo allo sguardo del nipote e poi a quello di mademoiselle.

Vorticava intorno l'incedere intenso ed acre dell'incenso, cauta la spiegazione si rovesciò addosso alla vecchia governante.

"Non fraintendermi…" – replicò deciso André – "Non voglio mancare di rispetto al nostro ruolo nella famiglia Jarjayes ma si dà il caso che noi siamo disertori. E tutti quelli che ci stanno cercando sanno che Oscar è una donna...".

Le rughe dell'anziana tradirono un'espressione d'assenso e di ovvietà.

"No...nonna...non è così scontato..." – proseguì il nipote soffiando un poco che non sapeva come arrivare al punto.

"André...ha ragione..." – s'intromise Oscar e mai come in quell'istante sentì le guance scaldarsi e sì che la questione aveva un senso logico ma no non ci sarebbe stato verso di spiegarla a nanny senza scandalizzare l'integerrima visione del mondo della loro governante.

"Se cercheranno una donna...la cercheranno in un convento femminile..." – sibilò deciso André.

"Gesù...André...che intendi?!" – prese a farfugliare nanny – "Certo che la cercherebbero...".

Si bloccò nanny e guardò il nipote: "Io non pensavo...".

"Lo so nonna...in un alloggio dove sono ammessi solo uomini...non è detto che non verranno a cercarci, ma forse avremo il tempo di andarcene…insomma prima che...".

"André...vorresti che mademoiselle alloggiasse in un luogo dove sono ospitati solo uomini? E...".

"E sì! E per di più se sarà possibile chiederemo di restare assieme!".

L'ultima affermazione uscì netta, tanto quanto la croce che si sgranò decisa dalle mani di nanny che arretrò d'un passo sconvolta alla visione.

Tutti e due avevano pensato che la povera governante avesse già compreso ma forse la visione era troppo viva ed immediata e superava il senso del pudore.

Un istante…

Oscar, persino lei, si ritrovò interdetta di fronte all'assurdo scenario. Nel giro di un mese e mezzo s'era ritrovata a rifugiarsi prima in un bordello e adesso in un convento.

Faticava a stare dietro ai repentini mutamenti della propria esistenza, eppure ci vedeva davvero un'unica costante, che sollevava i sensi e pungeva quasi sulla punta delle dita e...

"Mademoiselle? Non sarete d'accordo?" – obiettò nanny integerrima.

Oscar si vide scoperta, chiamata in causa, punta sull'orgoglio...

"Dovremo adattarci..." – fu la chiosa fumosamente neutrale che le uscì dalle labbra. Strette...

Se lo morse davvero il labbro mentre André bussava al portone del convento de Les Jacobins e un monaco, vestito sobriamente, li invitava ad entrare.

Nanny subito dietro presentò i due nipoti reduci da un viaggio lungo e faticoso e purtroppo infelice, che i due avevano perduto i bagagli durante la tempesta e ora si ritrovavano a chiedere alloggio ai cortesi monaci.

"Oh...madame mi aveva parlato di voi ma attendevamo una sola persona..." – precisò l'uomo.

"E' vero!" – s'affrettò nanny sorpresa sì ma affatto tonta – "Ma vedete...ecco...in realtà di nipoti ne ho due e…tutti e due hanno deciso di farmi una sorpresa e d'incontrami per il mio compleanno…così anche l'altro nipote ha deciso di raggiungerci...".

L'altro nipote pareva resuscitato dall'Ade. Chiuso nel mantello screziato di fango, sollevò lo sguardo scuro.

Oscar pareva sul punto di crollare a terra.

André le si fece accanto interrogandola con gli occhi e lei ricambiò lo sguardo che erano assieme ed era sufficiente così e e avrebbe voluto soltanto stendersi e chiudere gli occhi e riposare.

"Siamo fratelli..." – riprese André – "Possiamo condividere la stessa stanza...non vi daremo disturbo che per una notte…".

Nanny trasalì, un altro segno della croce. Il gesto parve sfuggire al religioso intento a ragionare sul da farsi.

"André..." – tentò d'esordire nanny, tirandolo per il mantello, come a dire se quello non fosse impazzito.

L'altro la fermò con lo sguardo che andava tutto bene e che alle volte mentire è più saggio che rischiare di passare per peccatori.

"Non ci sono camini nelle stanze..." – precisò il religioso con una punta di velato orgoglio – "E non sarebbero ammesse armi...".

I conventi che ospitavano stranieri non avevano l'analogo obbligo delle locande di denunciare la presenza dei viandanti ma questo aveva una contropartita. Ci si doveva adattare...

D'altronde, se si veniva lì per pregare, mica ci si poteva aspettare la sobria sontuosità degli hotel parigini, riscaldati ed accoglienti.

E non si pregava nemmeno con la spada al seguito.

"Dovete perdonarci" – glissò André tentando di non irrigidirsi troppo – "Di questi tempi è bene premunirsi al meglio per evitare che qualche povera anima incappi nell'increscioso peccato d'ammazzare qualcuno. Ad esempio uno di noi o tutt'e due! Non avremmo più pace se dovessimo finire per diventare vittime e così condannare alla discesa agl'Inferi il malcapitato che avesse la meglio su di noi!".

Sbuffò André non visto, suscitando l'ennesima preghiera, quella sì vera, di nanny.

Un patio ombroso e odoroso di muffa…

Le porticine s'affacciavano sprangate.

Giù in fondo…

L'ultima porticina dava su un ambiente estremamente ruvido, scarno, un tavolino, un giaciglio di paglia coperto da un lenzuolo che almeno era pulito.

"Vi farò portare della brace per scaldare l'acqua e un altro letto…".

Annuirono entrambi, persino la voce avrebbe tradito.

"E per i pasti..." – proseguì il religioso.

"No!" – saltò su nanny subito ammansendo il tono della voce – "E' tanto tempo che non vedo i miei nipoti...ceneremo assieme se non vi spiace...".

Il frate allargò le braccia. Gli ospiti mica dovevano convertirsi al voto di povertà!

Un inchino e quello scomparve come fosse ridisceso negl'Inferi.

Soli...

Oscar fece un passo, nanny prese a torcersi le mani: "Vi faccio portare il vestiario pulito che avevo preparato...almeno questo...".

"Certo nonna...".

"E poi...".

"So a cosa ti riferisci..." – concluse André – "Ne parleremo stasera...si era parlato di cavalli...".

Nanny annuì: "Sono in una scuderia qui vicino. Gli scudieri erano arrivati già ieri, assieme alla carrozza che avrebbe dovuto condurmi a casa. Ho detto loro di tornare domattina...".

"Domattina potrai tornare a casa tranquilla...".

Il segno della croce, un altro, l'ennesimo. Nanny si avvicinò ad Oscar.

"Mad...".

"Nonna...ricordati!" – s'affrettò a redarguirla André – "Lui è il tuo adorato nipote! Siamo i tuoi adorati nipoti!".

Proprio non ci riusciva nanny e un moto di stizza accompagnò la delicata carezza che questa volta scivolò sul viso della sua bambina.

"Sei così sciupata...che vi è accaduto?".

"Nulla...nulla che abbia importanza ormai".

Oscar rispose coprendo la mano dell'altra e stringendola un poco. Si stupì lei stessa e persino nanny all'intreccio del calore reciproco ed alla condivisione dei sensi che pulsavano potenti tra di loro.

"Vorrei occuparmi di te...".

"Lo stai già facendo...".

Nanny si congedò con la promessa di rivedersi al più presto.

Soli, André si sedette accanto a lei che si era seduta sul letto, il respiro più calmo, un sorriso quasi rassegnato sulle labbra.

"Mi occuperò io di te, se me lo permetterai..." – disse lui piano.

"Non mentire...non lo farai!" – sussurrò piano lei, avvicinandosi.

Andrè rimase interdetto: "Che?".

"Te lo leggo in faccia che sei stanco. Sono sicura che crollerai...semmai sarò io ad occuparmi di te!".

Lo sguardo colpito brillò.

"Anch'io devo farti una domanda" – riprese lei andando al bracere ch'emanava riflessi rossastri ed il calore tipico dei posti raccolti anche se un poco umidi, stantii di secoli di riflessioni silenziose da parte di ospiti raccolti in preghiera, distanti dalle cose del mondo.

André rimase in silenzio.

"Sei davvero sicuro di voler partire?".

Lui s'irrigidì. Credeva d'essere stato chiaro.

Oscar proseguì, il tono calmo, la voce un poco rassegnata ma ferma: "Hai descritto ciò che lascerò io. Adesso ti chiedo se davvero sei pronto a lasciare...tua nonna...questo paese? Sei nato qui...non mi riferisco al fatto che mio padre ti ha donato quelle terre. Ne sei il proprietario ma questo non significa che dovrai per forza andarci a vivere...ciò che ti spetta ti spetterà comunque. Il punto è che se partirai non ci sarà più nulla di certo e di definitivo nella tua vita. L'Inferno dell'attesa! Ecco...l'Inferno può essere anche questo! Ecco ciò che ti aspetta…".

Nel silenzio André si avvicinò al viso, le dita scostarono i capelli, liberando il collo bianco e morbido, si posarono sopra aprendosi e toccando lievi l'incedere del sangue. Le labbra si avvicinarono.

"Finirò all'Inferno allora..." – disse piano – "Assieme a te. Non ho altre risposte. Sono consapevole di ciò che lascio come di ciò che mi aspetta...".

"Sei...".

La bocca si scostò un poco scivolando sulla bocca, appoggiandosi piano, sfiorando le labbra senza insistenza, attendendo ch'esse si aprissero e l'accogliessero offrendosi come aspiravano i sensi, liberando i gesti, sollevando il respiro, rendendo tiepidi i muscoli freddi.

Giù, giù, indietro, contro, addosso, sopra...

I corpi ammaliati e morbidamente racchiusi...

Le mani si chiusero a raccogliere la testa affondando le dita e stringendo i capelli e...

"L'Inferno dovrà attendere ancora un poco..." – respirò piano André, naso contro la fronte, gli occhi chiusi in ascolto del respiro di lei che aveva preso a sollevarsi...

Ch'effettivamente c'era che quello non era posto adatto, non certo per evitare di scaldalizzare i santi monaci, quanto per evitarsi di perdere lucidità e cognizione del tempo e forze che si dovevano raccogliere e non disperdere nei mille umori che ribollivano nel sangue e nelle viscere.

Per salvare l'anima si doveva costringere il corpo, ammaestrare i sensi...

"Devi perdonarmi…" – proseguì lei chiudendo l'abbraccio, le dita lì, ai capelli neri, intrecciate che s'aprivano e si chiudevano ad accarezzarlo.

André si scostò. L'osservò dritto, negli occhi, l'espressione dubbiosa che si disfava davvero in quella sorprendentemente maliziosa di lei. Incredibile, mai vista...

"Sì insomma...mi sono dimenticata di farti gli auguri per il tuo compleanno...sono stata...".

"Impegnata, lo so..." – replicò lui.

"Spero mi vorrai scusare!".

Andre avrebbe dovuto commuoversi. No volle stare al gioco e rispondere mentre le braccia chiudevano ancora di più il corpo magro e tiepido ed il cuore accelerava ed il sangue s'intorpidiva.

"Una mancanza incresciosa direi!".

Lei convenne, le labbra serrate per non dare a vedere che stava godendo di quella sorta di ritrovata complicità mentre stupita ascoltava il corpo, il proprio, scivolare di più sotto quello di lui ed aprirsi e poi richiudersi per chiuderlo addosso a se e tenerlo lì, a raccontare schiocchezze ed ascoltarlo abbandonarsi all'abbraccio.

"Indegno d'un Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia!" – proseguì André, trattenendo una mezza risata.

La storia nelle sue intenzioni poteva dirsi conclusa.

No, le dita scostarono i capelli e furono le labbra di lei ad avvicinarsi, i denti presero a mordere piano il lobo e a succhiarlo ancora più lentamente...

Un sospiro più fondo, le dita strette...

"Vedrò di farmi perdonare allora...".

 _Dio..._

 _Che..._

Le mani corsero alle mani di lei sollevandole verso l'alto, i polsi chiusi, stretti così che i corpi potessero aderire, schiacciati l'uno contro quello dell'altra, i battiti risuonavano gli uni nel torace dell'altro, i sessi s'aprivano plasmandosi.

"Che cosa mi hai fatto? Dimmelo…".

Domanda retorica, non gl'importava un accidente della risposta quanto che lei restasse lì, a chiuderlo nella stretta delle gambe che s'avvolgevano alle sue.

Immobili…

"Credo…lo stesso che tu hai fatto a me…".

Immobili…

Ascoltarsi…

Battito contro battito...

Respiro contro respiro...

Sesso contro sesso...

Immobili…

Vicini…

Di nuovo insieme.

Forse per la prima volta.

Immobili, per non lasciare andare il respiro dell'altro.

"Non avete toccato quasi nulla...".

Nanny osservò con rammarico il piatto vuoto, sollevando gli occhi verso la sua bambina.

"E' sufficiente così...ormai sono abituata a farmi bastare lo stretto indispensabile...".

"Che volete dire?".

Il tono era sommesso, quasi timoroso. Nanny avrebbe voluto sapere ma i due nipoti prediletti pensarono fosse inutile raccontare dei giorni trascorsi a nascondersi, degli scarsi ma dignitosi pasti che i paesani di Limours erano riusciti a procurare nella consapevolezza che si andava a spartire di meno, sempre meno per tutti.

Il tavolo era lontano dall'andirivieni della chiassosa clientela della locanda, la miglior copertura a cui si potesse mai ambire, in quel frangente, per proteggere il volto dei viandanti sconosciuti, la provenienza e dove si sarebbero diretti.

E poi le confidenze, i ricordi mescolati alla storia scritta fin dentro le stanze più nascoste della Reggia di Versailles e poi fuori, lontano, fin sotto le torri della Bastiglia.

Chartres era cittadina discretamente caotica, meta di pellegrinaggio alla cattedrale durante le ore diurne e dei consueti pellegrinaggi notturni, tipici di ogni rispettabile e bigotta città francese.

Ma lì come altrove era bene fare attenzione e mantenersi discreti.

Così…

"Nulla...non ha più importanza..." – sussurrò lei.

A fatica spezzò un pezzetto di pane e lo morse, masticandolo piano.

Non era solo lo stomaco che faticava a ricevere il cibo, era la visione delle pietanze davanti al viso che straniva, di contro ai volti di tutti quelli che le erano scorsi sotto gli occhi, in quel mese abbondante, prima a Parigi, poi a Limours.

In passato alla miseria della capitale c'era solo passata vicino, annusando l'odore aspro della perdita, del sudore, del marcio...

Poi c'era finita dentro davvero, senza avere speranza di tornare all'antica vita.

Quindi sì, la miseria e la fame adesso s'erano intessute nella carne. Non erano più solo una sensazione ma una certezza spessa ed inplacabile.

Due sacche non eccessivamente voluminose passarono di mano.

Il contenuto intuibile: una più leggera, l'altra più pesante.

Nanny fece scivolare sul tavolo un sacchettino di velluto scuro, André lo riconobbe.

"Questo è da parte di vostra madre..." – disse nanny e Oscar l'interrogò con gli occhi per sapere.

"Madame è stata qualche giorno in Normandia…".

Una stretta...

La famiglia dispersa...

Nanny se ne accorse. S'affrettò a chiarire.

"No...non temete...è una specie di…precauzione" – spiegò – "Così almeno mi ha detto madame. Sua Maestà non l'ha allontanata e lei è ancora una delle sue dame. Anzi, ad essere sincera, altre hanno preferito lasciare Versailles, ma madame no. E la regina, nonostante tutto, ha apprezzato il gesto di Madame Jarjayes ed è stata lei stessa a tenere testa a quei...quei...".

Il piglio corrotto dalla commozione...

"A corte s'era sparsa la voce che i sovrani non avrebbero preso provvedimenti contro la..." - nanny faticò a proseguire – "La vostra famiglia…ma…mi hanno raccontato che molti nobili erano contrariati…in tanti poi…stanno lasciando la reggia…".

"Ho capito..." – riflettè Oscar ad alta voce – "Il senso è che mia madre resterà dama di compagnia della regina ma adesso sarebbe troppo pericoloso per lei stare a corte. I generali esigono una testa...la mia oppure...".

Tacque…

"E mio padre?".

"Il generale era appena partito quando si è saputo dell'incendio a Parigi...".

Le lacrime trattenute a stento. André strinse la mano di sua nonna.

"Siamo qui stiamo bene...tutto sommato...".

"Non ha saputo più nulla di voi...temeva che non sarebbe stato possibile aiutarvi. Ma ha deciso ugualmente di mandare me per incontrarvi e per fortuna voi siete ancora...".

"Siamo ancora vivi…" – concluse Oscar – "Questo puoi riferirlo a mio padre...".

"Lo farò. Sarà l'unico a saperlo...poi sarà lui a riferirlo a vostra madre. Mi ha fatto promettere di non rivelare ad altri se vi avessi incontrati...".

I muscoli si contrassero. André corse agli occhi di Oscar e lei annuì.

"Dovrai riferire al generale..." – esordì lui.

"Che c'è un'altra persona che sa che sono viva..." – proseguì lei.

"Un'altra persona? Volete dire che altri sanno che siete vivi?".

"Lo sanno altri, sì, ma di questi possiamo fidarci. A nessuno di loro verrà in mente di rivelarlo. Ma uno no...".

"No? Che intendete? Chi...".

"Nonna…" – intervenne André negando.

Non si poteva rivelare altro…

"Il Generale Bouillé…" – scandì Oscar severa.

"Il…" – balbettò nanny – "Ma…quell'uomo si è sempre reputato amico di vostro padre…vorreste dire che il generale non deve fidarsi di lui?".

"Esatto! In realtà…non so nemmeno se sia ancora vivo...ma se lo è…lui lo sa che anch'io lo sono. E...".

No, basta! In nome era più che sufficiente. L'altro becero individuo...

"E mio padre saprà cosa fare. Digli soltanto questo…".

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena.

Un altro segno della croce. Nanny corse al passato, alle visite del borioso ufficiale presso la residenza del padrone. Poche ma sempre contraddistinte da un'atmosfera severa, degna delle più anguste e gloriose dinastie militari.

E poi c'era stato quello strano interesse del generale verso mademiselle e l'idea d'organizzare un ballo in suo onore...

E...

Quella storia terribile…

L'incarico di custodire un progioniero che si era rivelata una trappola, una messinscena.

Il demone era sparito e la sua bambina pure e anche André. Nanny aveva rischiato di non rivedere più nessuno. E quella piccolina, quella mocciosetta pelle e ossa, ispida più d'un gatto randagio…

Lei no, lei davvero non era più tornata, era morta.

Quindi nella mente di nanny il nome dell'ufficiale rappresentava un groviglio di frammenti freddi, vetri taglienti da maneggiare con cura e gettare via, prima possibile, per evitare di restare feriti.

Oscar sfiorò il morbido tessuto del sacchettino. Riconobbe la foggia di due piccoli cerchi. Intuì il senso del dono. Strinse la stoffa. Era troppo...

Era troppo stanca.

Tutto si colmava di significati nuovi, ancora troppo vaghi, di cui s'annusava che un acerbo sentore. Tutto si svuotava di ciò di cui lei aveva sempre nutrito la sua vita.

Granitiche certezze e statici ordini da rispettare.

Era stanca...

Gli ultimi accordi.

Il cuore prese a battere forte.

L'ennesimo addio...

Il giorno dopo…

I due nipoti si sarebbero avviati alla scuderia dov'erano ricoverati i cavalli e sarebbero partiti, senza incontrarsi più con nanny.

L'aria si fece fredda, all'improvviso. La mente corse al dubbio che tutte quelle dannate precauzioni non avrebbero avuto alcun senso, semplicemente eccessive, cesoie arrugginite, capaci di recidere di netto la vita passata da quella futura, tranciando con sé affetti, calore.

La consolazione di non morire in solitudine.

La ruggine avrebbe corroso tutto...

In disparte…

Oscar si mise in disparte mentre André abbracciava sua nonna, di nuovo.

Osservò il corpo piccolo dell'anziana governante, minuscolo quasi, nella stretta dolce e forte del nipote. Si chiese se ciò che stava accadendo avesse avuto una ragione e dove mai sarebbe andata a scovarla adesso che non aveva più sulle spalle il confortante titolo di contessa e i suoi possedimenti ed il suo rango e la sua carriera.

Il passato era troppo ingombrante per trascinarselo dietro. Ciò di cui s'era nutrita la sua vita scivolava via tra le dita, come neve sciolta al tepore della mano.

E tutto era racchiuso in quella piccola sacca, abbastanza leggera, come diventava ora l'esistenza da spendere per sopravvivere.

"Vorrei rivedervi..." – nanny tirò su col naso –"Solo qualche istante...".

André rimase abbracciato a lei, negando col capo, accanto alla testa della donna che intuì il movimento.

Poche parole: "No! Correremmo un rischio enorme tutti quanti se qualcuno dovesse accorgersi di noi. Abbiamo accettato di lasciare questo paese...".

Si accorse André, in quel momento, di ciò che aveva inteso chiedergli Oscar, solo poche ore prima.

Lei lasciava una casa, un padre, una madre e sorelle che si erano già allontanate dai pericoli imminenti e che avrebbero continuato a vivere forse confortandosi a vicenda.

Per lui sarebbe stato diverso.

Lui sarebbe partito con lei, forse per accompagnarla fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Lui sarebbe rimasto solo…

Nanny sarebbe rimasta sola.

"Non ho paura..." - sussurrò piano la donna al nipote – "Portatemi con voi...ovunque voi andrete io sarò con voi!".

Sì, sarebbe accaduto così.

Un ultimo affondo...

"Comportati come t'ho insegnato!" – la voce riprese il consueto timbro e André sorrise, mentre il tempo aveva preso a correre in fretta e lui si rese conto che non riusciva a lasciare la mano di sua nonna.

Fu Oscar ad avvicinarsi, ad abbracciare nanny e poi si chinò un poco a baciare la fronte dell'anziana donna. L'altra le prese la mano e la tirò un poco in disparte.

"Posso chiedervi...".

"Tutto ciò che vuoi...".

"Prendetevi cura di André..." – sussurrò nanny con timore.

Oscar si sorprese, da che i tre s'erano conosciuti era sempre accaduto il contrario e nanny non aveva mai lesinato di rammentare al nipote quanto fosse importante proteggere l'incolumità di mademoiselle.

Si sorprese Oscar, intuendo che quelle parole rappresentavano una sorta di tacita benedizione alla loro unione, che oltrepassava i limiti di comprensione di Madame Glacé ma che lei rivelava di accettare attraverso quell'affidamento.

"Mi prenderò cura di lui..." – annuì Oscar baciando la mano di nanny.

Le parole, le sue stesse parole, presero a risuonare nella testa, mentre nanny, sì era stata proprio lei, aveva afferrato la mano di André e l'aveva riposta in quella di lei e lei aveva chiuso le dita e stretto quella mano e...

Le parole, le parole ondeggiarono nello stomaco, ch'era la prima volta che qualcuno le chiedeva di proteggere un'altra persona, che non fosse un re, una regina, un'assemblea di deputati o chissà chi altro.

 _André..._

Sussurrò piano il nome di lui, mentre lui, rigido, un poco lontano, fermo in mezzo alla stanza, combatteva contro il senso delle parole di lei, ora che il distacco s'era consumato ed esso s'ampliava in ogni anfratto della coscienza, rimpiendo di sé gli spazi che prima erano occupati dalla presenza.

"André..." – lo chiamò di nuovo, che lui si riebbe e prese a guardarla e lei allora si avvicinò e glielo chiese di nuovo, solo con gli occhi, se davvero volesse accettare di lasciare...

Tutto.

Lui annuì.

"Spogliati!" – disse piano ma decisa.

"Cosa?".

"Spogliati...l'acqua è ancora tiepida...ti sciacquerò le ferite...ieri sera, quando ti sei tolto la camicia...".

"Non è necessario…".

Oscar sorrise togliendosi il mantello, appoggiandolo alla sedia. Poi fu la volta della giacca mentre lui stava lì, in mezzo alla stanza, contratto e chiuso.

"Avanti...o vuoi che lo faccia io?" – contestò lei mentre si tirava su le maniche della camicia ed immergeva una pezza nell'acqua tiepida - "Ti farà bene...e immagino che nella sacca più pesante ci siano dei vestiti puliti...una camicia...".

André sussultò.

Lo sguardo si sgranò alla vista del corpo di lei che si muoveva sicuro nell'aria fredda della stanzetta.

Parole scandite, severe e basse, litanie ancestrali risuonavano attraverso il porticato che correva lungo il perimetro interno del convento, da un lato una fila di anonime colonnine in pietra, dall'altro le stanze dei religiosi, alcune riservate agli ospiti che avessero voluto espiare le colpe attraverso la preghiera, altre ai viaggiatori che non volevano lasciarsi corrompere dalle tentazioni della città.

Al centro del porticato, un giardino di cespugli di rose ormai sfiorite, gli arbusti di bacche rossastre gonfi e piegati, immobili sotto la fredda luce della luna.

Oscar prese a rovistare dentro la sacca ed estrasse una scatola di legno.

Sorrise di nuovo, mentre gli occhi s'inumidivano e fu costretta a ricacciare le lacrime giù, lì, nella gola, le dita che scorrevano lungo il legno liscio, schiarito dov'era più consumato, nel punto dove le dita s'erano posate più spesso per forzare il coperchio. L'aprì, dentro c'erano altri contenitori, più piccoli, unguenti che nanny era solita utilizzare quando si ritrovava sotto gli occhi il nipote o mademoiselle, graffiati e pesti, reduci da chissà quali scorribande.

Ne aprì uno, annusò il sentore della lavanda mescolato a quello pieno e dolce del miele...

In un altro, quello più aromatico ed arioso dell'arnica...

 _Dio..._

Dannati ricordi...

S'accavallavano e rimbombavano dentro...

E si mescolavano.

Fu lei a scostare un poco i capelli dal collo, ch'erano cresciuti di nuovo raggiungendo le spalle. Prese a passare piano il panno umido indugiando e premendo un poco sui muscoli delle spalle, ripassandoci di nuovo, insistendo, accarezzando seppur attraverso la stoffa ruvida, la tornita linearità delle fasce muscolari asciutte e tese.

Era buio, fuori e dentro la stanza.

Gli occhi si mossero alla tenue luce d'un moccolo che però era stato lasciato sul tavolo.

"Non era necessario...davvero..." – ripetè André.

"Non mi dispiace e poi l'ho promesso a tua nonna che mi sarei occupato di te...".

I rintocchi della campana del convento annunciarono l'ora di coricarsi, per tutti. I chiavistelli richiusi in successione spezzarono il silenzio, qualche istante, mentre la stoffa continuava a scorrere, silenziosa, i gesti più ampi ad abbracciare la schiena.

La contrazione dei muscoli, un sussulto, l'indusse a fermarsi.

"Scusa..." – disse piano lei reimmergendo il panno e strizzandolo – "Senti ancora dolore...".

"Non più di tanto...il peggio è passato..." – sibilò lui stringendo i pugni.

Luce ce n'era poca…

I corpi parevano intuirsi, al buio e scivolare vicini, sussurrandosi, senza voce, i gesti necessari.

"Voltati adesso..." – ordinò piano e lui obbedì, piano, gli occhi bassi, mentre lei ripuliva la fronte, scostando i capelli. Le dita percepirono un gonfiore alla tempia, le dita si fermarono, lei si alzò e ritornò con l'unguento prescelto, quello che conosceva, intingendo il dito e prendendo a spalmarlo in piccoli cerchi, insistendo, lì.

Luce ce n'era davvero poca...

L'ondeggiare della fiamma rifletteva nelle iridi lievi nastri di luce e lui prese ad osservarla mentre lei era intenta a scovare altri lividi e a ricamarci sopra il leggero massaggio con le dita. Il viso così vicino, pulito, bianco, la bocca dischiusa, bella, morbidamente incerta nella sua tipica smorfia che precede il lieve sorriso di soddisfazione per aver compiuto il gesto giusto.

Il lento incedere delle preghiere notturne prese ad ampliarsi nel silenzio ch'era calato...

Mormorio sommesso riempiva l'aria fredda.

Gli ultimi volteggi delle dita riservarono una lieve carezza al viso, la barba aveva ripreso a crescere.

La pelle pizzicava un poco...

"Stenditi...".

Un altro ordine. André si stese, il pagliericcio sottile gli comunicò la durezza tiepida delle assi di legno. Era così stanco che appena coricato il corpo prese a disfarsi, accennando solo ad adattare le spigolosità delle ossa ai leggeri anfratti della paglia, sotto il lenzuolo.

Mai abbassare la guardia. L'imperativo era ovvio e comune ad entrambi.

Anche i conventi, com'era noto potevano nascondere asperità a manchevolezze e così, anche senza parlare, Oscar decise di restare sveglia, ancora un poco, cullata dalla nenia ovattata che scivolava attraverso i muri spessi, odorosi di muffa e di chiuso.

"Devi riposare anche tu…" – sussurrò André tentando di recuperare una posizione più comoda sul fianco destro.

"Certo...volevo solo...".

Le mani presero a rovistare nella seconda sacca, quella poco più leggera della prima.

In rapida successione estrasse diverse buste.

E poi due rotoli poco più grandi che decise di aprire lì, sul tavolo, alla flebile luce della candela.

Il chiarore rivelò i tratti pastello e ocra e grigi ed azzurrati che ornavano le due Cassini, segni intrecciati di vie, cittadine, fiumi, rilievi, boscaglia.

Tutto abbastanza fedele ad una realtà sconosciuta in cui si sarebbero addentrati di lì a poco.

Lo sguardo sgranato fissò il quadro d'insieme, le mani presero a lisciare la carta per stenderla meglio. Il respiro si perse mentre gli occhi scivolavano lungo il percorso...

Incessanti le litanie proseguivano, il timbro roco ed avvolgente.

Lì accanto il suo respiro...

"Ci sono due lettere..." – disse piano individuando una busta indirizzata a sé ed una ad André.

Nessuna risposta.

Il respiro lieve...

"Stai...".

Oscar si alzò e s'avvicinò al letto, André s'era sistemato sul bordo, per lasciare a lei lo spazio contro il muro. Le parve quasi sarebbe caduto giù.

S'avvicinò, zitta, viso sul viso.

Gli occhi chiusi, il corpo un poco rannicchiato, mezzo scoperto.

"Stai dormendo..." – constatò piano accarezzandogli il viso, le dita a scostare la frangia per controllare il livido, sulla tempia.

Insistette passando le dita tra i capelli. E poi si chinò, le labbra sulla fronte un poco aperte, l'intenso e pungente sentore dell'arnica. Rimase lì, la bocca sulla fronte, ad ascoltare il respiro fondo e ritmato.

Lei non sarebbe riuscita ad addormentarsi. Non subito.

Aveva paura, paura d'addormentarsi e ritrovarsi sola al risveglio. Paura di dormire e non riuscire così ad ascoltare quel respiro, accanto a sé.

 _Gilbert Montand…_

E suo fratello _Charles Montand…_

Dalla Normandia, in viaggio per affari.

Due lasciapassare a nome dei fratelli Montand, per spostarsi nei territori francesi ed imbarcarsi, se necessario, e lasciare la terra di Francia.

La matrice d'un magazzino di stoccaggio, a Marsiglia. I loro bagagli erano stati fatti recapitare al porto. Una volta raggiunto non avrebbero dovuto far altro che richiederne l'imbarco.

Un altro incarto, la grana spessa, il sigillo reale…

Sull'unico documento a firma di Sua Maestà Re Luigi XVI, il nome di Oscar François de Jarjayes…

La dispensa che le avrebbe consentito di sposarsi con chiunque avesse desiderato, nobile o plebeo che fosse. Anche se dal ventisei agosto si poteva ambire ad avere tutti gli stessi diritti, il consenso del sovrano le sarebbe stato ancora necessario, in quanto nobile, in quanto contessa, in quanto donna...

Era certa solo dell'ultima condizione.

Di tutto il resto no, nemmeno se quel pezzo di carta sarebbe servito.

La lettera, la grafia conosciuta del padre…

L'ondeggiare lieve della candela la costrinse ad avvicinarsi un poco, la carta spessa lisciata sotto le dita, l'odore dell'inchiostro. S'immaginò il gesto severo e preciso dell'uomo che, chino sulla scrivania dello studio, vergava le lettere e pesava i pensieri.

 _Figlia..._

Antigone senza Edipo...

Il padre recideva la storia ma lei rimaneva _figlia._

 _Ho compiuto scelte azzardate, forse scellerate, nella vita._

 _Di esse io e la nostra famiglia accetteremo le conseguenze._

 _Tu hai compiuto le tue. Non le giudico, non posso più farlo ormai._

 _Rendo a te la libertà di essere ciò che sceglierai, sperando che la vita ti sostenga, sperando di offrirti almeno il tempo necessario per farmi perdonare._

 _Sarò al fianco delle Loro Maestà, perchè la nostra famiglia sia di esempio a tutti coloro che pur di salvarsi non esitano ad abbandonare la strada ch'era loro destinata fin dalla nascita._

 _Ti chiedo di salvare te stessa e di vivere._ _Ti chiedo di rispettare questa volontà che è anche quella di Marguerite, tua madre. Solo così avrò certezza d'alleviare la mia sofferenza e quella che ho riservato a te._

 _Nella speranza che un giorno potremo incontrarci di nuovo._

 _Sii felice._

 _Augustin Reynier de Jarjayes_

L'ennesimo azzardo del padre…

Oscar richiuse la lettera, ripiegando con cura i lati.

Quella firma…

Tutto doveva essere distrutto, che nulla potesse ricondurre lei e André al loro passato.

La vita continuava ad avvolgersi su sé stessa e lei a percorrere a passi cauti le volute circolari del suo labirinto.

"Sii felice..."– mormorò tra sé.

Un ultimo plico, questa volta lo spessore era lieve, emanava un sentore particolare, dolce.

Lo riconobbe...

La grafia più leggera e delicata di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

La coscienza davvero non riuscì a capacitarsi.

Altri lasciapassare, questa volta vergati a loro nome, i loro reali nomi, a firma della sovrana.

Si concedeva a Oscar François de Jarjayes e André Grandier di muoversi liberamente nelle terre di sovranità austriaca, grazie all'intercessione dell'Imperatore...

L'Imperatore d'Austria.

Un privilegio riservato a pochissimi, probabilmente ottenuto in segreto. Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto pensare ad una possibile connivenza tra i due regnanti, ch'erano per giunta fratelli.

Un respiro fondo...

In pochi fogli era riassunta la sua esistenza.

Pochi fogli rimettevano nelle sue mani il suo futuro, per quanto incerto.

Oscar richiuse tutto con cura, le mani tremavano un poco.

Tornò ad osservare le mappe. Un labirinto disteso...

Pochi riferimenti indispensabili.

Le dita sfilarono il nastro che chiudeva il sacchettino di velluto. Sulla carta scivolarono i due anelli, uno poco più sottile dell'altro, riverberando riflessi dorati.

L'indice s'appoggiò ad uno di essi e prese a trascinarlo lungo il percorso che scorreva verso sud.

Gli anelli segnarono il percorso…

 _Morancez, Dammarie, Varize..._

Avrebbero seguito il percorso de La Connie.

Poco più a sinistra il solco azzurro e marcato della Loira.

Oscar fermò l'anello su Chambord, dalla parte opposta al tragitto.

Prese a fissare il nome, i ricordi rievocavano i passi forzati e tesi che l'avevano cacciata giù nell'Inferno dell'incredulità e della paura.

Il lento incedere delle mani leggere e dolci che l'avevano circondata...

Chambord...

Nelle orecchie il proprio respiro ritmato e poi sollevato che spirava vinto dall'orgasmo pungente e sottile...

Le litanie cessarono. Tutto era piombato nel silenzio più sordo e stanco.

La luce ondeggiò, come le ritmiche onde che risalivano dal ventre.

 _Ormes_ e poco distante, _Orleans._

Il dubbio che gli attraversamenti sulla Loira, fuori città, sarebbero stati più controllati di quelli all'interno di Orleans…

Il labirinto diventava dedalo.

Forse avrebbero incrociato percorsi ciechi, sbarrati, troppo pericolosi...

La mappa mutava tonalità.

Il dito proseguì spingendo l'anello che si fermò circondando il nome di _Salbris._

Poco più in là la _Foresta di Vierzon_ , e poi, a sud est, _Bourges…_

Ultimo baluardo della civiltà, lì ci sarebbero dovuti entrare, per trovare vestiti adatti e mantelli e stivali e per ferrare i cavalli.

Proseguì…

S'aprivano le ramificazioni ocra e grigie che indicavano l'ingresso nella regione dell'Alvernia, foreste fitte, sentieri scuri, caldere spente coperte di verde.

S'entrava nell'autunno per di più.

Là in mezzo nessuno li avrebbe rintracciati ma altrettanto facilmente si sarebbero potuti perdere o finire inghiottiti da qualche sentiero cieco o da qualche crepaccio. Non c'erano locande o alberghi. La gente parlava strani dialetti, spesso incomprensibili dall'una all'altra valle.

 _Cerilly, Coine, Combronde, Riom e Clermont..._

Forse avrebbero persino trovato la neve.

Le lettere di credito ch'estrasse da un'altra busta non sarebbero servite laggiù.

Le avrebbero monetizzate prima, nel caso che il denaro contante non fosse bastato.

I fatti del quattordici...

Così s'erano definiti ed apostrofati a Parigi. Così forse avevano preso a viaggiare, di bocca in bocca, per tutta la Francia, raggiungendo anche le regioni più lontane.

Forse persino in Inghilterra o in Spagna s'era saputo che la Bastiglia l'avevano tirata giù prima gli straccioni di Parigi e poi gl'ingegnieri!

Un soffio deciso, la candela si spense. Il buio riempì gli occhi.

Pochi passi, la giacca tirata sulle spalle e l'altra coperta avvolta addosso.

Oscar sorrise rammentando lo sguardo che aveva colto, da sotto il cappuccio del mantello, sulla faccia del monaco che li aveva accolti quel giorno.

Quello non s'era stupito più di tanto che i due viandanti avessero scelto di condividere la stessa stanza.

I conventi non erano poi così diversi dai più noti bordelli...

Era stato portato un altro letto, un semplice asse di legno ricoperto da uno straccio.

Troppo scomodo.

Andrè s'era già steso nell'altro. Dormiva...

"Fammi posto Grandier..." – sussurrò Oscar scavalcandolo un poco a fatica per non svegliarlo e andando a piazzarsi dietro di lui, il muro alle spalle e lui lì davanti a lei, quasi una barriera che consentisse al calore dei corpi di raccogliersi lì, imprigionandolo tra loro, mentre lei s'avvicinava di più, da dietro, cingendo la schiena e lasciando scivolare il braccio sinistro attraverso il sinistro di lui, sotto, andando a trovare le mani, abbandonate avanti e a stringerle e a stringersi a lui.

S'appiattì contro la schiena, se lo tirò un poco indietro che se si fosse mosso sarebbe caduto a terra.

Poi chiuse gli occhi e ficcò il viso un poco più su, proprio dietro la nuca, scostando i capelli con il naso, andando con le labbra lì, proprio, lì, adagiate nell'incavo del collo, ad ascoltare il respiro, che se non l'avesse fatto sarebbe impazzita e avrebbe rischiato di non chiudere occhio per il resto della notte.

Le gambe si distesero parallele a quelle di André. S'intrecciarono dal ginocchio in giù per carpire un poco di calore e di vicinanza. Le dita della mano sinistra presero a scaldarsi nell'abbandono della mano di lui.

 _C'è un tempo per amare..._

Il respiro cullò l'ultima resistenza che insisteva nel tenerla sveglia, in guardia.

La mente prese a riempirsi d'immagini via via sfuocate, che richiamavano alla mente altri luoghi di preghiera, altri religiosi, altri riti che s'erano consumati su di lei, per consentirle di vedere già ciò ch'era dentro di lei.

Languida mescolanza di frammenti sferzarono i muscoli stanchi, la mente tornava sempre lì a Chambord, lì e no, poi no, la mente correva via, oltre, ai giorni che si erano succeduti, alla lontananza, ai sentori di cipria dolce, alle immagini riflesse allo specchio, indaco ed amaranto, oscurati dal dubbio che la passione avesse potuto incidere e recidere il bene che scorreva tra di loro.

Sentì freddo, ghiaccio bianco che scorreva negli occhi, la fissa distesa della Neva contro l'ondeggiare leggero delle lucciole, nella calda notte di luglio, le sue mani che scorrevano sulla pelle di lui, mentre gl'indumenti scivolavano via, scostati con timore e poi via via più velocemente...

Il freddo si perse.

Il tremito s'ampliò risalendo dal ventre, inducendo i muscoli a contrarsi mentre le onde s'allargavano e disfavano i sensi addormentati, rimbombando e prendendosi tutto.

Una dopo l'altra, sollevando il respiro...

 _Respirare..._

Per vivere, per continuare a combattere...

 _Respirare…_

Anche s'era difficile nel groviglio di sensazioni che opprimevano e sollevavano e ricacciavano giù, nello stesso ritmico incedere che sfiorava il sesso e che prese a seguire allora, lasciandosi percorrere, nel sonno.

La mente affondata dentro il fremito dell'orgasmo.

Il corpo cadde...

Gli occhi s'aprirono di colpo colpiti dalla tenue luce della stanza. Le braccia si chiusero chiudendosi sul nulla.

"André..." – il nome raccolto e pronunciato, lo sguardo sbarrato, la stanza vuota, la coperta addosso.

Oscar si sollevò in fretta, gli occhi presero a spaziare nella stanza.

I muscoli falciati dalla eco dell'orgasmo che s'era dilatato senza volontà richiamando sangue ed umori e respiro...

"Dove sei?".

Contratti, i muscoli si tesero, mentre i suoni riprendevano a scorrere, attorno...

Si alzò andando alla porta. Tutto nella stanza era in ordine.

Provò ad aprire tendendo i sensi per ascoltare...

La luce del mattino racchiusa nella nebbia lattiginosa delle prime giornate d'autunno…

La guardia s'impose di nuovo che da fuori, dal colonnato freddo e vuoto, giunsero la voce conosciuta di Andrè e quella dell'uomo che li aveva accolti il giorno prima.

S'affacciò…

Le parole basse le impedirono d'afferrare il senso del discorso.

I gesti no…

Il braccio sinistro dell'uomo si sollevava un poco mentre quello avanzava e André indietreggiava. La mano s'appoggiava al muro, la sensazione che quello volesse altro che semplice denaro per aver concesso un letto e un tetto.

Forse era il terrore vissuto nei mesi precedenti ad aver condizionato le sensazioni.

Anche quello parve alla fine un altro vicolo cieco di quello strano labirinto che li racchiudeva.

Oscar s'appoggiò allo stipite della porta. Sentiva freddo, le dita gelate strinsero il legno corroso mentre continuava ad osservare André che s'era voltato e camminava verso la loro stanza. Nella mano il secchio con i carboni caldi, il vapore fumava ammantando il porticato...

Le litanie avevano ripreso il loro incedere, la campana del mattino...

Entrò e se la trovò davanti, gli occhi dubbiosi.

"Che sta accadendo?" – chiese severa.

"Quello che deve accadere..." – rispose lui neutro.

"Cosa?".

"Dobbiamo andarcene!".

"Che sta accadendo?" – gli si parò davanti, scandendo di nuovo la domanda, terribilmente ingenua al punto che lui appoggiò il secchio a terra dopo aver velocemente sistemato la brace calda che soffiò calore nella stanza, lambendo la pelle.

Le cinse la vita col braccio destro…

Occhi negli occhi…

André sentì che lei aveva freddo, l'abbracciò d'istinto…

La voce calma ma severa.

"Si stanno interessando a noi...vorrebbero sapere chi siamo e soprattutto...".

Gli occhi sgranati. Oscar lo fissava, lui corse con le dita a lambire le labbra...

"Vorrebbero sapere chi sei tu...che cosa ambiresti dividere con questi santi monaci...".

Non le diede il tempo di replicare, che, c'avrebbe giurato, lei sarebbe saltata su...

Non le diede il tempo di sgusciar fuori dalla presa che l'aveva fatto apposta a chiuderla lì, tenerla lì, ferma, e poi spingerla un poco contro il muro...

Non le diede il tempo di fare nulla, le labbra gremite e chiuse, la bocca affondata, la lingua a cercare l'umore di lei.

Oscar provò davvero a dimenarsi perchè non poteva credere a ciò che aveva sentito, che, dannazione, quello era un dannato convento, e...

Il respiro risucchiato dalle labbra, brevi vortici intensi risuonarono dalle viscere mentre il corpo, succube, s'adattava e s'apriva e s'inarcava, leggero...

"Lavati e vestiti in fretta!" – ordinò lui staccandosi e fissandola negli occhi.

Dannazione, sempre di fretta...

Le labbra rimasero lì, fu lei a chiudere le braccia dietro la schiena di lui, tenendolo lì.

"Gilbert o Charles?" – chiese Oscar sussurrando i nomi, il respiro un poco affaticato – "Quale preferisci? A me piacerebbe chiamarti Gilbert...e comunque dalle date di nascita lui è più grande di Charles…".

"Gil...che..." – stranito…

"Sono i nomi che porteremo fino a Marsiglia e forse oltre, chi lo sa. Sono costretta ad essere ancora uomo a quanto pare...".

André comprese.

Al mattino s'era svegliato prima. Era rimasto un poco lì, intorpidito dal sonno, ammantato dal calore morbido del corpo di lei, quasi addosso. L'aveva osservata, mentre dormiva e l'aveva trovata bella e glielo aveva detto, anche se lei non aveva neppure sentito. Ma glielo aveva detto, per dirlo anche a sé stesso.

Poi s'era alzato, s'era lavato, l'acqua fredda l'aveva rinvigorito un poco. S'era rivestito e s'era seduto, scorgendo le lettere sul tavolo e le mappe, arrotolate con cura, accanto.

Aveva aperto la lettera indirizzata a lui.

Poche parole.

Ancora nessun provvedimento era stato preso contro la famiglia Jarjayes, per strenua opposizione dei sovrani.

Nulla si sapeva della sorte del Generale Bouillé…

Il che non impediva che la taglia fosse ancora lì, sulla testa di Oscar Frnaçois de Jarjayes.

Chiunque avrebbe potuto riscuotere il denaro.

Quel ch'era peggio…

Che lei fosse viva o morta.

Jarjayes aveva proceduto ugualmente e aveva mantenuto fede alla promessa.

Tra le mani era scorso il documento che gli attestava d'essere il nuovo proprietario della tenuta, un tempo della famiglia Jarjayes e di tutte le terre intorno e...

Un mugolio sordo, Oscar si sarebbe svegliata di lì a poco e André aveva richiuso tutto, senza proseguire oltre ed era uscito per cercare la brace e riscaldare l'acqua.

Dunque i nomi di Charles e Gilbert Montand dovevano essere sbucati da altri documenti, prova inequivocabile che Jarjayes non s'era risparmiato per consentire loro di uscire dalla Francia e quindi avesse dovuto ricorrere a documenti falsi e a false identità.

"Ho capito.." – sussurrò André – "Allora va bene Gilbert se lo preferisci. E tu invece...Charles è un bel nome...e tu sei davvero bella per essere un uomo. Sul serio...finirò nei guai prima o poi...".

Non c'era verso di avere paura lì, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.

Sorrisero al pensiero che stavano scherzando col fuoco tutti e due e per un istante rimasero assorti al pensiero che avrebbero voluto fare l'amore lì, proprio lì, senza nemmeno chiederlo l'uno all'altra, col fiato sul collo di monaci ficcanaso, con la caserma dei gendarmi a poco più di due edifici di distanza, la eco delle gesta del quattordici ad inseguirli fino all'Inferno e le mani che non si staccavano e le dita avrebbero voluto scostare la stoffa della camicia...

"Lasciami andare..." – proseguì lui piano mentre ascoltava la stretta di lei mantenersi fissa.

Gli occhi di lei negarono, lui corse alle mani di lei e le staccò da sé.

Dannazione, sembrò rivelare dallo sguardo...

"Dannazione Charles sei così bella!".

Affondò di nuovo le labbra, inanellando le dita tra i capelli...

La nebbia scorreva abbracciando gli edifici, inghiottendo i passi, il sottile frusciare dei mantelli, i respiri un poco affannati.

Lo sguardo si sollevò contro la sagoma impercettibile di Notre Dame che appariva a poco a poco davanti a loro, prima uno spicchio lontano, poi sempre più ampio, le guglie statiche perdute verso il cielo.

I muscoli ancora intorpiditi e negli occhi lo sguardo contrariato del religioso che avevano salutato con deferenza e onorato d'una lauta ricompensa per l'ospitalità.

Oltre non sarebbero potuti andare...

Mano nella mano…

"Dobbiamo accertarci che nanny sia al sicuro...".

Oscar s'era fermata, i sensi all'erta, nella calma del mattino, il movimento impercettibile d'una frenesia anomala.

André rimase in silenzio. Era un azzardo ma nemmeno lui avrebbe avuto coraggio di uscire da Chartres senza sapere che sua nonna era sulla carrozza di casa Jarjayes che l'avrebbe riportata a casa.

Il dissenso del religioso aveva fatto presa sul cuore...

Dovevano tornare verso la locanda.

S'accorsero in tempo del drappello di soldati che usciva da un edificio, infagottati nei mantelli, le baionette in spalla. Erano tre, le voci alte e smargiasse ad elargirsi gomitate l'uno contro l'altro. Chartres non differiva dalla capitale, che i tre se n'erano appena usciti da un bordello discretamente incastonato tra rispettabili case, dove forse avevano passato la notte.

La strada prese a salire su verso Saint Blanchard, così fu possibile osservare giù, davanti a loro, il mezzo scuro posteggiato davanti al convento dove aveva dormito Madame Glacé.

I cavalli già attaccati e gl'inservienti che s'affrettavano a caricare una valigia e una cassa.

Il cuore si strinse.

Non sarebbero potuti ridiscendere.

Non avrebbero dovuto ma lo fecero.

L'intuito colse nel segno.

La scena scorse davanti agli occhi…

Il religioso appena congedato, intabarrato fino al collo, risaliva anche lui lungo la strada che portava verso il convento, il tempo d'intravedere i soldati che s'erano fermati a chiacchierare nell'angolo della piazzetta.

Quello s'era bloccato e poi s'era diretto verso di loro.

L'intuito…

Un guizzo…

Tutt'e due presero a scendere, fiondandosi giù, senza nemmeno il tempo di sputare un'imprecazione, mentre il paese prendeva ad animarsi, gli scuri a schiudersi, i secchi di piscio gettati a casaccio dalle finestre, gli usci a sbattere, i camini ravvivarsi ed affumicare le vie...

Giù, verso la carrozza...

"I nostri cavalli sono alla scuderia poco dietro!" – ruggì André – "Vai a prenderli!".

"No..." – dividersi, Dio... - "No!".

"Fai come ho detto!" – replicò lui – "Andrò io verso la carrozza. Non mi farò vedere, starò attento, ma non voglio che tu ti avvicini...vai verso Porte Morard a sud...dobbiamo andare a sud!".

"No! Andrò a prendere i cavalli. Ma non mi muoverò finchè non sarai tornato. Sappilo...hai detto che all'Inferno ci saremmo andati assieme e così sarà!".

Testarda...

Si divisero…

Oscar prese la strada che girava attorno alla cattedrale per ritrovarsi davanti ad un portone mezzo aperto.

La cittadina prendeva vita e il cuore a battere più forte mentre i muscoli si tendevano ed il corpo, tutto, s'ammantava, dell'assenza di lui, seppur fugace e momentanea.

Inconcepibile...

Come aveva fatto ad immaginarsi sola, senza di lui...

La contrattazione con i tenutari della stalla fu rapida eppure le parve fosse durata un'eternit, che non si doveva dimostrare d'avere fretta, che non si doveva apparire nervosi, che nulla doveva rivelarsi agli occhi di chiunque avesse intuito un possibile guadagno sulla loro testa.

Gli animali, fermi da giorni, intuirono d'essere sellati, prima una coperta per proteggerli dal freddo e poi due sacche appese a ciascuna sella.

Nitriti secchi ed alti risuonarono per il foborgo.

I cavalli presero a scalciare, il manto tirato a lucido, la criniera pettinata, gli occhi aperti, attenti...

Oscar li accarezzò entrambi per calmarli. Fremevano...

Dio, doveva fare in fretta e doveva essere discreta.

Ridiscese verso Croix de Saint Martin...

Gli occhi presero a cercare, la mano accarezzava il collo dell'uno e poi dell'altro animale che quelli calciavano sul selciato.

I passanti presero ad osservarla.

La scena era surreale e terribile al tempo stesso. La carrozza ancora ferma...

 _Andrè..._

"Dove sei?" – si chiese a denti stretti che le pareva davvero d'averci messo un'eternità ed era probabile che quel dannato religioso fosse giù riuscito ad avvertire i soldati…

"Monsieur...".

André era appoggiato al muro, nascosto alla vista di chi stava entrando nella piazza. Aveva intravisto i soldati che s'erano fermati dalla parte opposta, forse incerti se intervenire, o forse semplicemente infastiditi dall'esordio di quella giornata piuttosto turbolento. Probabilmente non avevano proprio dormito quella notte e i muscoli erano ancora spossati dalla fatica d'aver fatto fruttare il più possibile il denaro necessario a scoparsi una puttana.

"Monsieur…".

Gli pareva di non sentire più nulla…

No…

Abbassò lo sguardo, riconobbe il viso vispo e sporco del moccioso che s'era incaricato, su sua richiesta e dietro compenso d'una sonante moneta d'oro, di prendere a palle di fango i nobilotti, il giorno prima a Porte Saint Jean.

"Sei tu...".

L'altro tirò su col naso che aveva capito che c'era ancora bisogno dei suoi servigi. Due dita in bocca, un fischio acuto e un nugolo di marmocchi prese a spuntare da ogni angolo, avvicinandosi cautamente, come gatti selvatici che annusano la leccornia ma stanno in campana che le prede troppo facili spesso si dimostrano anche pericolose.

"Allora..." – insistette il moccioso, gli occhi che avevano già compreso, seppure incerti sulla piega da fornire all'insperato aiuto.

"Ce la fate tu e i tuoi a..." – balbettò André fissandolo.

"I soldati?" – chiese a bruciapelo il marmocchio.

"Sei sveglio!" – concluse André che mise la mano nella giacca per estrarre un altra moneta.

"No monsieur! Oggi offro io! Ieri ci avete pagato bene e poi ci siamo divertiti! Non capita tutti i giorni di prendere a calci nel sedere un nobile!".

Il moccioso tirò su col naso, ancora.

André gli prese la mano e gli cacciò dentro una moneta: "Faccio conto che tu l'abbia fatto anche per me! Di prendere a calci un nobile s'intende! Adesso però mi serve qualche minuto. La carrozza scura deve partire senza problemi e uscire da Chartres senza he nessuno se ne accorga. Men che meno quelli là…" – lo sguardo fissò il drappello – "Accertatevi sia così!".

"Bene...sarà fatto! Dovrò venirlo a riferire a voi?".

André negò: "Non sarà possibile...".

Sollevò il braccio e indicò la cattedrale: "Una preghiera a Notre Dame. Vai e dì una preghiera...e prima o poi lo saprò se tutto è andato bene…".

Il moccioso sgranò lo sguardo e fece un inchino che quello non era un nobile ma aveva tutta l'aria di esserlo.

Il fuoco di fila cominciò di lì a poco, solo che questa volta non era fango ma sassi, piccoli, traiettorie precise, e poi mele, piccole, marce, ch'esplosero imbrattando berretti, uniformi, costringendo i tre soldati a sollevare lo sguardo che l'assalto veniva dall'alto.

André pregò che i piccoli sapessero davvero il fatto loro, che se li avessero presi...

Si stava servendo di dannati mocciosi. Di nuovo.

Sarebbe finito all'Inferno. Ne era certo...

S'avvicinò alla carrozza. Intravide il volto di sua nonna. Era già salita ed osservava triste la piazza vuota.

S'avvicinò di più, ancora. Non voleva che altri lo scorgessero ma che solo lei fosse in grado di farlo. Comprese d'esser stato notato...

L'altra ebbe un moto di stupore, s'affacciò al finestrino.

Gli occhi lucidi, il respiro imbrigliato.

Il parapiglia poco lontano aveva preso ad avvicinarsi...

"André...".

La sua voce alle spalle. Si voltò e la vide, in sella al cavallo, le redini dell'altro saldamente strette nelle mani, inguantate. Il mantello chiuso addosso, il cappuccio calato sul capo...

"Sali!".

Non se lo fece ripetere e una volta in sella afferrò le redini, un colpo leggero alle reni, la distanza era poca.

"Vai!" – si sentì dire da lei che restava in disparte mentre gli occhi avevano preso a seguire il trambusto che aumentava, le grida dei soldati mescolate agl'incitamenti dei paesani che parteggiavano per i mocciosi, la gragnuola di sassi che pareva una grandinata.

Uno scampolo d'addio. Ancora più struggente del precedente.

André non fece in tempo ad avvicinarsi, sua nonna ordinò al cocchiere di andare, gli occhi davvero pieni di lacrime, perchè era giusto così. Avvicinarsi oltre sarebbe stato pericoloso.

Un ultimo sguardo, un sorriso sincero.

L'ultimo…

La carrozza prese ad avviarsi lentamente...

I cavalli si affiancarono di nuovo. Si guardarono...

Via...

Via da lì, via da tutto, via...

I cavalli spronati dolcemente si scrollarono e si avviarono verso la porta d'uscita della città di Chartres.

Un istante per voltarsi indietro ed osservare il punto in cui la carrozza era già scomparsa, inghiottita dagli edifici.

Via...

 _Rue du Chat qui Pesche, Le Grand Ponte sull'Eure..._

Altri mocciosi presero a seguirli, ai lati della strada, in silenzio, i piedi affondati nel fango, i visetti vispi.

Il cuore si contrasse.

Tre si buttarono davanti ai cavalli allargando le braccia: "Da questa parte!" – sibilò uno, indicando di svoltare a destra.

 _Rue de La Foulerie, Rue Coupe Barbe, Rue Porte Morard..._

Via...

Altro chiasso che a quell'ora del mattino le grida risuonarono lungo le vie che si risvegliavano.

Via, la porta imboccata al passo, un'occhiata ai gendarmi.

Nessuno...

Via...

Le reni colpite con forza, i cavalli che s'impennavano.

Via, seguiti dal vociare festante dei mocciosi che rientravano negli anfratti della città come topi dentro le fogne.

Via, il cuore in gola, via, su, verso le colline che davano a sud e negli occhi l'immagine fugace alle guglie della cattedrale che spezzavano il paesaggio grigio ed asciutto.

I campi presero a susseguirsi alla vista mentre i cavalli al galoppo guadagnavano la distanza dalla città, il vento in faccia, il cappuccio sgusciato via, le mani salde, il cuore in pezzi.

Via, mentre la vista s'ammantava della campagna pulita e chiara del mattino del quattro settembre.

Via mentre il cuore riprendeva un altro viaggio, verso il luogo dove il destino si sarebbe compiuto, qualunque esso fosse stato.

Riemerse la visione della fine.

Pensiero lacerante.

Riemerse la visione dei due anelli.

Prepotente...

Si guardarono decidendo di trattenere i cavalli. La robustezza li faceva animali abituati alla fatica ma non erano cavalli da fanteria e quindi erano inadatti a coprire distante eccessive. Stancarli il primo giorno sarebbe stato irresponsabile.

Un tiro alle redini, il respiro affannato...

"Stai bene?" – le chiese André avvicinandosi.

Annuì.

"Siamo abbastanza lontani...devi mangiare qualcosa...siamo scappati come ladri..." – sorrise scherzando.

"Siamo ladri!" – confermò lei ricambiando il sorriso – "Stiamo rubando la nostra libertà. Stiamo rubando il nostro destino...prima o poi il nostro pubblico pretenderà delle scuse...".

Uno strano affondo…

André afferrò le redini del suo cavallo.

Le tirò costringendola a fermarsi: "Che intendi dire?".

Oscar lo guardò: "Comunque andrà ci sarà sempre qualcuno che ci accuserà d'esser dei traditori. Il rango a cui appartengo mi considera già tale, il tuo popolo non ti perdonerà di non essere rimasto a combattere al suo fianco...".

Parole severe e nette.

Riemerse lacerante la visione della fine. André si fece più vicino allungandosi un poco al viso. La bocca di nuovo sulla bocca, un bacio fondo questa volta, lungo, mentre la destra lasciava le redini ed afferrava la testa ed affondava nei capelli chiedendole di restare lì e...

"Te l'ho già detto..." – replicò piano staccandosi – "Finiremo all'Inferno, entrambi. Ma se sarà con te io non mi tirerò indietro!".

Oscar rimase lì, le labbra bruciavano, le dita si strinsero alle redini. Affondò nello sguardo lucido di lui che rimase su di lei...

Si sorpresero.

Se avessero potuto...

Una quercia straziata dalle intemperie e dal tempo accolse i due viandanti, mentre gli occhi presero a cercare se sulla Cassini ci fosse davvero la direzione per scendere all'Inferno.

Un paio di mele sbucciate, un poco di pane, formaggio...

Gli occhi si chiusero, il viso lambito dai raggi caldi del sole ch'era riuscito a spuntare aprendosi un varco dietro le nuvole e aveva preso a scaldare la pelle.

La fuga precipitosa aveva sottratto forze, la paura aveva spossato la mente.

Si arresero al tepore delle ore, alla brezza del vento.

Solo qualche istante ancora...

Un fischio acuto richiamò l'attenzione.

Chartres era scomparsa alle loro spalle.

Un altro fischio...

Da dietro.

Lo sguardo corse giù verso la strada che avevano appena percorso. Gli occhi riconobbero il moccioso, in sella ad ronzino scheletrico, squassato dalla fatica, che arrancava per venir su.

André prese a correre per raggiungerlo.

"Che fai? Avevo detto...".

"Monsieur..." – gli brillavano gli occhi al moccioso – "La carrozza ha lasciato Chartres e s'è diretta verso nord...ci siamo passati parola e appena m'è tornata indietro la notizia sono andato in cattedrale e Notre Dame...m'ha detto ch'era meglio se venivo io a dirvelo!".

"Sei proprio un'incoscente!" – l'apostrofò André.

"Dovere monsieur!".

"Grazie...".

Le labbra del moccioso si strinsero in un moto d'approvazione. Un tiro deciso alle redini che il ronzino ci avrebbe impiegato il resto della giornata a tornare indietro.

"Buon viaggio monsieur!".

 _Le vie di Nostro Signore..._

*Il senso dell'affermazione, in questo momento, è semplicemente storico: La Rivoluzione Francese verrà così individuata e definita come tale solo diversi anni dopo, mentre da subito era vista semplicemente come un marasma di pulsioni e ribellioni indefinite, in parte originate da spinte contro la nobiltà ed i suoi privilegi, ma non contro il Sovrano, che pure si individuava come il garante della transizione verso una società di diritto più equa. Chi visse nei primi anni della rivoluzione non sapeva quindi che essa si sarebbe chiamata così. Altro significato, più interiore al personaggio, lo si spiegherà in seguito.

* * . .zoom

149


	21. Splendore e miseria

_Capitolo onirico e incasinatissimo..._

 _Un esperimento!_

 _ **Splendore e miseria**_

Schegge di luce tagliavano l'orizzonte impreziosito da volute cerulee ed ovattate.

Nuvole veloci si riunivano e s'appaiavano per poi dividersi e riaprirsi, lasciando intravedere il cielo brillante, teso, imperlato di pioggia, sferzato dal vento.

L'andatura era ripresa più tranquilla, costeggiando la strada principale, i piccoli villaggi, le stazioni di posta. La scelta dei cavalli avrebbe comportato più libertà di movimento, maggiore velocità nel coprire le tratte ma di contro...

Andrè la osservò spesso, tentando d'indovinare se stesse bene, se non fosse troppo stanca, troppo testarda per ammetterlo.

Anche lui s'era ritrovato senza forze ed era stato costretto a scendere e a sedersi, costringendo lei a fare altrettanto. S'era detto che quello sarebbe stato l'unico modo per farla riposare. Esser stanco lui per consentire a lei d'esserlo davvero.

Si era in trappola.

Liberi di essere prigionieri di nuove identità che non era il caso di divulgare con troppa foga.

Liberi di scegliere se fermarsi dentro minuscoli paesini, senza rischio d'incappare in guarnigioni di fortuna, ma allo stesso tempo chiusi nella morsa della miseria, che la gente che s'incontrava faticava a porgere un saluto, a labbra strette negava d'avere un posto per riposare e pane per sfamare stranieri. Nemmeno se avessero pagato, che non era il caso di far sapere in giro che il denaro quei due viandanti se lo portavano appresso, tanto nemmeno il denaro serviva a comprare il pane che non c'è.

E poi c'era la libertà di tentare la sorte nelle città più popolose, tali solo perché, così ammassata, la povera gente s'immaginava avrebbe avuto più fortuna a trovare pane o carne o cipolle per sfamarsi. Nelle locande c'era modo di scaldarsi e rifocillarsi.

Ma nelle locande spesso ci finivano anche i soldati, i gendarmi e chiunque altro avesse avuto buon occhio per gli stranieri e soprattutto per quelli su cui pendevano taglie consistenti.

Tanto era lì, nelle locandacce di paese, che finivano quelli che fuggivano ed era lì che arrivavano quelli che cercavano i primi.

Si doveva diventari invisibili perciò.

Non era facile.

A sud...

 _Morancez, Dammarie, Varize..._

Decisero di ritornare sulla strada principale, i sentieri che s'addentravano nelle colline erano pressoché impraticabili, gonfi d'acqua e fango che innervosiva ed affaticava i cavalli e rendeva il terreno incerto, nessuna mappa l'avrebbe mai attestato.

Dopo alcune ore di strada poterono finalmente risalire sui cavalli che si erano dovuti trascinare dietro facendo attenzione a che gli animali non si spaventassero, affondando con gli zoccoli nella melma.

Il fango aveva preso a farla da padrone, di nuovo.

Era difficile non scegliere d'affidarsi al calore d'una locanda ma Orleans era davvero troppo pericolosa, anche se loro erano semplicemente Gilbert e Charles de Montand, fratelli in viaggio dalla Normandia.

"Dobbiamo attraversare il fiume...direi di farlo prima di sera. Una volta di là cercheremo un riparo per la notte..." – stabilì André tentando di ripulirsi gli stivali dal fango.

Oscar annuì

 _La Loira..._

Nella stanchezza che sferzava i muscoli, il cuore pulsava ugualmente, mentre le dita stringevano le redini e lei tratteneva il cavallo lassù, la sommità della collina da cui si poteva ammirare uno scorcio della Francia e del loro passato.

Il nastro verdastro della Loira volgeva a ovest, verso il mare, verso Saint Nazaire, riportando la traccia di un'altra storia, una bambina perduta, giorni intensi vissuti nella crescente battaglia contro sé stessa ed i dubbi e la gelosia e...

André le venne accanto, afferrando la mano, stringendola.

Non aveva raccontato molto di quel viaggio e lui non aveva ritenuto di chiedere altro. L'aveva ritrovata a Saint Petersburg e laggiù...

Risorse dalle viscere il calore della stanza, l'incedere del desiderio, il corpo di lei contro il proprio, le mani timorose ma certe di ciò che volevano.

Si perse un istante, solo un istante, il tempo di baciarla di nuovo, che c'è un tempo per amare e uno per stare in guardia.

La fortuna dell'andirivieni che precede la sera…

Il ponte sulla Loira era abbastanza trafficato e l'attraversamento fu semplice e veloce, non era il caso di restare troppo alla portata di possibili controlli.

Altrettanto velocemente prese a circondarli il buio, solo il tempo di scorgere sulla linea dell'orizzonte, lontana, la macchia statica e lucida di Chambord, a ovest, quasi sospesa sullo specchio d'acqua da cui era circondato il castello.

Orleans era alle spalle e nessuna luce intorno e nella sacca le mele e le noci raccolte durante il percorso, il pane residuo ormai raffermo.

Gli occhi s'erano nutriti di paesaggi splendenti e desolanti, colline verdi, vigne abbandonate da cui avevano sottratto grappoli d'uva profumata e rossa, straziata dalla grandine.

Gli sguardi s'erano imbattuti in pastori che rientravano con pecore e capre, il guizzo di contrattare altro formaggio e un pezzo di carne secca.

E poi contadini stanchi, vanghe in spalla, che cedettero volentieri qualche patata.

Non si poteva eccedere in confidenze: per poche lire chiunque avrebbe potuto correre a rivelare la presenza degli stranieri alla prima guarnigione di soldati. Forse non sarebbe accaduto nulla, forse no...

Dovevano diventare invisibili.

L'ennesima spallata alla porta del capanno che scorsero poco distante dal sentiero principale. Erano ladri e dovevano rispettare il ruolo che si erano scelti.

Gli stivali gettati lontano, carichi di fango.

Il fango era ovunque...

C'era della legna per fortuna e così il fuoco divenne centro di pensieri e gesti.

L'acqua messa a scaldare prese a bollire e dentro ci finì la carne e le patate che si rammollirono assumendo una consistenza decente per essere masticate e mandate giù, ingoiate in fretta ch'era meglio lasciar perdere il sapore.

Nel silenzio della cena frugale, la mente si scontrò contro la considerazione che sarebbe stato troppo duro continuare a quel modo, perlomeno non per troppi giorni consecutivi.

Faceva freddo, davvero, troppo freddo per non rischiare...

"Domani proseguiremo ma credo che non potremo restare fuori un'altra notte…" – concluse André, lo sguardo fisso al fuoco e le fiamme che si riverberavano sulle iridi un poco stanche.

Le lenti erano già state riposte. Non servivano a un granché nella calma della campagna francese.

"Tu riposati...io...resterò di guardia al fuoco..." – disse lei, sbadigliando.

"Non credo che qua intorno ci abitino in molti..." – rispose André – "E' il caso di riposare, entrambi il più possibile...ci alzeremo presto domattina...".

L'incedere dell'umidità delle prime giornate autunnali corse lungo la schiena e Oscar rabbrividì.

"Hai freddo...vieni...".

Nemmeno quello era il tempo per amare.

Che si era troppo vicini a Parigi ed il passato era ancora lì, troppo vicino anche quello, a smorzare i pensieri, ad avvinghiare e a tenere all'erta i sensi.

A terra...

Andrè si distese per primo, allargando la coperta. L'invito era semplice...

Un guizzo e i ricordi ripresero a riemergere.

Avevano partecipato a diverse _missioni_ che li avevano tenuti lontano da casa, in passato, nemmeno l'agio di dormire in alberghi o locande, bensì a terra, in tenda, proprio come stava accadendo.

Anche allora...

Oscar s'irrigidì. Anche allora André l'amava. Doveva essere così e chissà che pensieri gli erano girati in testa e...

"No..." – disse a bruciapelo suscitando lo stupore di lui che prese a guardarla tentando di capire.

No, André non ci poteva arrivare a comprendere il salto nel passato, lei algida e chiusa nella corazza del suo dannato ruolo di Colonnello della Guardia Reale prima e poi di Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, ad immaginarsi contesa e sfregiata dai pensieri dei suoi soldati ed abbracciata da quelli di André, che lei solo adesso l'aveva compreso che lui già allora l'amava.

"Che ti prende...non mi dirai che..." – André saltò, andando vicino al viso – "Ti vergogni?".

"No, non è questo..." – balbettò lei. Faceva freddo ma si sentì avvampare.

Come diavolo faceva a spiegargli che no, non si vergognava di ciò che erano adesso, ma che sì, si vergognava al pensiero che lui l'avesse tenuta con sé durante quelle missioni, in un tempo poi non troppo lontano.

Tra le sue braccia...

Annuì André.

"Ho capito!" – disse sicuro, che lei invece prese ad indietreggiare che se lui aveva davvero capito...

Non poteva essere accaduto questo.

"Ho capito a che stai pensando...si lo ammetto...quando andavamo fuori Parigi con la guarnigione di soldati...ad Agincourt ad esempio...".

La voce prese a scivolare suadente...

"Avevo quasi rischiato di perderti quel giorno...ricordi?".

Lei annuì. L'ennesimo agguato a cui era sfuggita ma lei era rimasta fredda, impassibile, le pareva che la sua vita fosse davvero quella e non ci fossero alternative.

Era la primavera o l'estate del 1788...

Sì, aveva quasi rischiato d'essere ammazzata, che i ribelli avevano preso ad infilarsi ovunque e ad escogitare qualsiasi sistema per infangare l'immagine dei sovrani, renderli ridicoli agli occhi delle monarchie straniere. Peggio ancora, indurre i sovrani stranieri a dichiarar guerra perchè la Francia non era stata capace di difendere gli ospiti in visita.

La mano corse alla testa. Solo a quello aveva pensato allora, solo a quello.

Anche se André le aveva detto che l'amava, poi lei non aveva speso un mezzo pensiero a lui, che stava lì, con il fucile spianato contro il soldato che aveva tentato di farla fuori.

"Posso raccontarti ciò che ho pensato allora..." – continuò piano lui allungando la mano, scivolando tra i capelli, avvicinando il viso, annusando l'odore della resa e della fatica e dello stupore.

Chiuse gli occhi André, quasi fosse davvero tornato in quella dannata tenda, accampato fuori dal villaggio di Agincourt.

Il braccio scivolò dietro la schiena, abbracciando il torace.

Un brivido e lui chiuse un poco di più l'abbraccio...

"Non ci crederai ma da subito...ho pensato alla battaglia tra Enric francesi!" – sussurrò divertito mentre lei sgranava gli occhi e tentava di scansarlo via.

"No! Resta qui!" – rise lui – "Non ho finito!".

Oscar si calmò mentre i muscoli avevano preso a scaldarsi rannicchiati nelle braccia.

"Lasciamo perdere le battaglie del re d'Inghilterra! Però davvero ho pensato che ancora una volta avevo rischiato di perderti e non avrei saputo che fare senza di te...".

Oscar deglutì. La propria cecità e la propria durezza d'animo erano duri d'accettare e da mandare giù, anche adesso, soprattutto adesso, che conosceva cosa avevano rappresentato per lui.

Le mani scorsero aprendosi sulla schiena, rivelando un tepore più intenso.

Le mani presero a massaggiare i muscoli, così da ammansire i pensieri di quel momento e in qualche modo, la durezza d'un tempo.

"Ero di sentinella sul ponte, assieme ad Alain, poi c'è stata l'esplosione...".

Lei non ricordava molto di quell'evento. S'era ritrovata ad inseguire quelli che avevano tentato d'ammazzare i visitatori spagnoli.L'unico pensiero, come diavolo avessero fatto i ribelli a recuperare l'esplosivo.

L'aveva imparato a sue spese quel giorno e poi dopo, quando qualcuno avuto l'idea di metterlo sotto le mura del Louvre.

E poi aveva tentato di correre dietro al quello che aveva scovato, nella stanza…

Un guizzo…

Ammise che la fisionomia le fosse nota ormai.

Il personaggio l'aveva incontrato ancora.

S'immaginò persino che fosse stato lo stesso che l'aveva scovata alla corte, prima che i soldati dessero fuoco a tutto.

Adesso non le interessava più.

"Sono corso…e ci siamo ritrovati tutti ad inseguire quelli…insomma…mi sono svegliato al mattino sulla riva di quel fiume...avevo solo pensato di starti dietro e impedirti di farti ammazzare...e poi...ti ho tenuta stretta, proprio come sto facendo adesso e ti ho abbracciato...".

Le braccia si chiusero...

"E avrei voluto..."

Non interessava ciò ch'era accaduto ma ciò che lui aveva pensato ed immaginato.

"Avrei voluto abbracciarti davvero e portarti con me...".

Lo fece André forzando un poco la presa e sollevandola...

I corpi s'unirono per scivolare giù, lo spazio ristretto non avrebbe consentito movimenti più ampi.

"Mi sarei messo accanto a te...".

Lo fece André, mentre stringeva il corpo di lei e le gambe si chiudevano su quelle di lei.

"Ti avrei ripulito la faccia dalla fuliggine dell'esplosione...".

Lo fece André, anche se era fango.

Le dita scorsero sul viso, accarezzando la pelle, mentre il respiro soffiò via la terra ch'era finita sui capelli.

"Ti avrei baciato allora...".

Lo fece André adagiando le labbra sulla fronte, posandole leggere e poi scivolando giù sul naso e poi sulla bocca, insistendo per essere accolto ed ospitato lì, nell'umore tiepido della bocca.

Silenzio, respiro lieve...

I pensieri si spensero risucchiati dal gesto.

Non si era più ad Agincourt.

Il calore prese a scorrere allora sollevando un poco i muscoli.

E non era più un soldato, lei, e allora poteva anche permettersi di lasciarsi prendere ed accarezzare e osare d'aprirsi un poco stringendosi a lui, chiudendosi su di lui, accettando l'affondo intenso che prendeva ad insistere lì, nella parte più nascosta del collo, proprio dietro l'orecchio, lì, ghermendo piano la pelle, rilassando e sollevando i sensi...

Anche allora avrebbe potuto essere così.

Solo un istante per immaginarlo e pensarlo mentre ogni muscolo pareva animarsi di volontà propria e dove la bocca insisteva di più subito i muscoli si sollevavano e si stringevano a lui.

André si fermò allora, il viso affondato nei capelli scostati.

"Questo sarebbe accaduto allora..." – sussurrò all'orecchio, soffiando dentro, mentre il cuore batteva veloce.

Si erano amati allora, davvero. Avevano già attraversato quel territorio inesplorato ma non si erano mai raccontati del tempo vissuto quando ancora non era accaduto.

Non comprendeva perché…

Oscar s'immaginò d'essere stata derubata, suo malgrado, di sé stessa, immaginata e vissuta da André, senza il proprio consenso. Un tempo che lei non aveva vissuto, lui si invece.

Chissà forse addirittura spogliata ed amata senza che la sua volontà partecipasse.

Assurdo appariva lo scenario...

Talmente assurdo.

Si stupì allora della strana ed intensa smania che prese a vorticare nella testa e nelle viscere, di sapere davvero tutto, tutto ciò che gli era passato per la testa, che lui l'amava da sempre e lei no, se n'era resa conto troppo tardi.

Non sapendo se avrebbero mai avuto un futuro da vivere, le pareva che conoscere del passato l'avrebbe resa meno colpevole agli occhi di sé e di lui, colmando le mancanze, la cecità, la paura d'amare.

Non possedeva ricordi di quel tempo. Voleva appropriarsi dei suoi.

I pensieri si spensero scivolando nel sonno pesante, mentre fuori aveva ripreso a piovere e l'acqua si riappropriava del silenzio inondando gli anfratti, i pertugi, scrosciando compatta sulla campagna deserta e buia.

I pensieri s'oscurarono, che suscitavano rabbia quei frammenti d'anima che si erano nutriti di lei e dei suoi sensi e delle sue braccia e delle sue gambe.

Si svegliò che l'alba era già piena, la luce filtrava limpida, tagliando l'aria in mille aghi brillanti, dentro la catapecchia che li aveva accolti.

Si ritrovò solo, coperto fino al naso, la giacca tirata su.

Solo, cercò di riprendere lucidità e comprendere dove fosse finita lei. Gli occhi faticavano ad intravedere sagome conosciute, i rumori invece riportavano affondi calibrati e pieni.

Il peso d'un corpo che misurava il passo e poi procedeva in avanti ed arretrava ed affondava di nuovo. Nessuna voce, solo il respiro un poco pesante.

I sussurri familiari della campagna che si risvegliava, di contro al suono fuori luogo, senza una plausibile ragion d'essere.

"Che diavolo..." – si chiese balzando in piedi, la giacca indossata in fretta, gli stivali lì accanto, un poco più puliti della sera prima, infilati che quasi inciampò e cadde a terra.

Nel dubbio si fece silenzioso e provò ad aprire piano l'uscio cigolante del capanno.

Un altro affondo...

La spada affondava trascinandosi dietro il peso forzato del corpo, proteso ad infliggere maggior forza alla lama.

Ordinario esercizio per riscaldare i muscoli e saggiare le forze.

André rimase assorto a studiare il dettaglio delle movenze.

Lei non poteva restare senza far niente, senza riempire uno scampolo di tempo per...

Riconobbe la tensione che l'innervava, s'accorse che non erano semplici esercitazioni.

Lo sguardo puntava contro un ipotetico fantasma, avversario sconosciuto che s'era messo in mezzo evidentemente e lei, non avendo altro sistema per affrontarlo, aveva deciso di sfidare anche così.

Prese a seguirla ancora, intuendo che gli affondi si facevano meno veloci, meno potenti...

Un altro affondo, un montante, il corpo riprese fiato, miseri fili d'erba straziati e recisi con rabbia.

Rabbia, già, da dove veniva poi tutta la rabbia che le si leggeva in faccia?

La vide arrestarsi di colpo ed osservare la lama della spada riflettere la luce del giorno.

"Oscar...".

Un sussulto, la concentrazione intensa non le aveva permesso di vederlo subito.

Lo fissò, la mente prese a correre.

Era così forse che accadeva.

Sì, poteva essere che lei fosse talmente concentrata sulla sua vita, da non sapere nemmeno che lui era lì accanto e magari la osservava e...

Misurò il tono.

La rabbia saliva ma si doveva ammaestrarla...

La rabbia di non averlo mai davvero visto ed ascoltato e compreso.

Dio, l'amava così tanto.

"André, scusa...ti ho svegliato?".

"Non...preoccuparti...perché ti stai allenando a quest'ora?".

Poteva essere un allenamento in effetti, visto da fuori.

Oscar tirò un breve respiro. Apprendeva giorno dopo giorno di sé stessa.

Non era solo la coscienza a mutare pelle e i sensi e...

"Era da tempo che non provavo ad usare la spada…" – il commento uscì neutro – "Devo sapere fino a che punto posso spingermi...e non è il caso di scoprirlo in un combattimento...".

 _Bugiarda..._

Lo pensò davvero André e quasi gli venne da ridere.

Ma convenne che la spiegazione era plausibile e lui poteva permettersi d'assecondare il ragionamento.

D'altra parte Oscar apprendeva giorno dopo giorno di sé stessa, libera dal rango, dalle convenzioni, e poteva essere che nemmeno lei sapesse da dove se ne fosse uscita tutta quella rabbia che le si leggeva in faccia. Lui almeno l'aveva scorta...

Decise d'avvicinarsi. Scorse sulla mano che stringeva l'elsa stringendola a sua volta e poi abbracciandola.

 _Bugiarda..._

Lo pensò André e avrebbe voluto dirglielo che stava mentendo ma che andava bene lo stesso e che forse avrebbe solo dovuto rallentare e fermarsi ed ascoltarsi e comprendere.

Chiuse l'abbraccio costringendola a fissarlo.

Le parole proseguirono balbettanti…

"Non ho più la forza e la velocità di prima...devo imparare...a compensare questa debolezza con colpi..." – spiegò lei ma la voce si perse ricoperta dal bacio.

L'affondo sì...

"Precisi e netti e definitivi!" – puntualizzò André staccandosi e respirando piano sul viso.

Oscar si morse il labbro, sentendosi scoperta.

Perchè imparava che quella sorprendente contaminazione di gesti e di ruoli la sorprendeva e l'affascinava e lei davvero non aveva difese per contrastarla. Ci era già passata...

Dopo che lui le aveva detto che l'amava, lei aveva disperatamente tentato di accantonare da sé il pensiero e la condanna di non essersene mai resa conto.

Stretta nella propria solitudine. Era così ch'era andata allora.

Ma adesso...

Adesso il corpo si muoveva da sé e ricambiava l'affondo e il cuore sobbalzava e i muscoli si tendevano e lei ascoltava il desiderio allargarsi e spingersi contro di lui...

Ecco forse allora avrebbe solo dovuto accettare tutto. E basta.

Ma no...

Lei voleva sapere chi era stata quando era solo lui ad amarla. Voleva conoscere sé stessa attraverso di lui.

Voleva sapere tutto di sé e di lui.

Surreale e sorprendente e brillante...

La luce calda del mattino avvolse i viandanti e il viaggio riprese, lo sguardo a spaziare lontano per accertarsi che le strade fossero almeno praticabili o al più che s'avesse la fortuna d'incontrare una carrozza di gente del posto o carretti che trasportavano merci.

Le stazioni di posta si susseguivano, i soldati spesso scortavano i carri postali per evitare che venissero assaliti.

Si doveva diventare invisibili...

Surreali sì, allora, divennero quelle ore, a confronto di quelle frenetiche che s'erano vissute a Parigi e poi a Limours, col cuore in gola, i rumori della capitale imparati a memoria che non ve ne fosse uno diverso, oppure, peggio ancora, che non fosse il silenzio a precedere l'ingresso di guardie o soldati o...

La Francia emanava il suo splendido fascino ammantato dalla miseria più nera.

Tutto si dilatava, s'allontanava, lentamente ma inesorabilmente.

Tempo e spazio s'interponevano al passato, alla capitale, alla vita trascorsa, divenendo lente d'ingrandimento capace di permettere d'osservare tutto nella sua grandezza e di spaziare e comprendere.

La corte dei miracoli e la sua masnada di mendicanti e straccioni e reietti...

I profumi degl'incontri clandestini, del sangue e della polvere da sparo e dell'esplosivo.

Le fughe, forsennate e terribili, che li avevano divisi e poi riuniti.

I destini che s'erano incrociati con personaggi importanti, quelli che scrivevano la Storia sulla carta, e quelli più umili che la scrivevano nella vita d'ogni giorno, che non erano nessuno e non sarebbero mai finiti nella Storia, ma erano stati proprio quelli a salvar loro la vita.

Surreali gli strani percorsi dell'anima che presero a scorrere tra loro.

Che lui era sempre stato discreto nell'evitare d'invadere i silenzi di lei, le sue solitudini, ma adesso c'era che lei voleva sapere se fosse stato per carattere oppure perchè lei non gliel'aveva mai consentito di lasciarsi invadere.

Voleva sapere...

Ma non sapeva come chiederlo, come indurlo a parlare...

E lui voleva raccontare ma non sapeva come farlo senza che lei comprendesse che un poco aveva capito che diavolo la tormentasse.

Oscar si sforzò di ricordare di che avessero conversato, in passato, e lui prese ad osservarla divertito, che lui lo sapeva già di che diavolo avevano sempre discusso: turni di guardia, addestramenti, esercitazioni, duelli, armi, ribelli e cospiratori da scovare...

"Di solito...stavo ad osservati per un pò...poi...in tutta onestà..." – parlò piano André, quella notte il cielo era sereno, costellato di luci brillanti e fitte, mentre l'aria piena e limpida avvolgeva i muscoli e solleticava il naso. Odorava di giorni lontani, sepolti nei ricordi eppure limpidamente presenti nei muscoli e nelle mani.

Gli occhi fissi al fuoco che aveva preso ad ardere intensamente...

Un'altra notte da trascorrere fuori, senza nemmeno il conforto di quattro asce tarlate sulla testa.

Vicini, imbacuccati fino al naso...

"Poi..." – chiese lei – "Che facevi?".

"I ricevimenti alla reggia alla fine erano tutti uguali...ti guardavo...".

"E cosa vedevi?".

"Cosa vedevo? Una leggiadra fanciulla che portava fiera il nome della propria famiglia! E…" – esclamò André enfatizzando l'elogio.

"Non dire schiocchezze! Che...".

Rise André: "E annoiata!".

Lei si stupì...

"Annoiata?".

Rise ancora lui voltandosi ad osservarla: "Non dirmi che non era così? Tutti quei discorsi su vini, terre d'amministrare, tasse da esigere, stoffe ricercate per cucirsi vestiti alla moda! Camicia con volant? Colletto alto o cravatta? Stivali o scarpe? Broccato o velluto?".

La mano prese a volteggiare in aria, la voce si gonfiò che André stava quasi per mettersi a ridere sul serio.

"Argomenti di vitale importanza per le sorti della Francia! Non mi dire che t'interessavano quel genere di discorsi?".

Domanda retorica...

 _No...no di certo!_

"No!" - punta nell'orgoglio – "Ma...".

"Oh sì...dicevo…alla fine me ne andavo. Non sopportavo quelle chiacchere, non sopportavo di vederti così annoiata. Tornavo nelle scuderie oppure nelle cucine...e lì mi toccava ascoltare i pettegolezzi della servitù...".

Oscar non era certa di voler conoscere l'esito di quell'affondo.

"Sulla scelta tra tinozza o vasca!" – ridacchiò André – "Lavarsi non era proprio un grand'affare per molti, a corte, come del resto là sotto, dove brulicavano cameriere e lattonieri e stallieri…ma si sa, pur di seguire le mode, si era disposti persino a disquisire su tutto! Acqua e sapone da qualche parte sarebbero pur dovuti finire! Sono certo, per quel che immagino, che il sapone alla fine restasse lì intonso…ma era la tinozza a farla da padrona! A orientare il pettegolezzi!".

"La...tinozza?" – balbettò lei ironica.

"Certo! Proprio quella! E i più ricchi decidevano che il legno era materiale troppo povero per accogliere i riveriti…".

"André!".

"Fondoschiena!" – rise forte davvero, insolente – "Ecco allora…t'immagini che noia e che pochezza d'intenti dovevano guidare i pensieri e gesti di quella gente? Mi spiace dirlo ma i nobili erano interessati solo a salvare le proprie ricchezze ed il ruolo accanto ai sovrani...a discutere solo di stoffe e cioccolato...non penso tu abbia mai apprezzato...".

"No...no di certo!".

"Lo sentivo che pensavi ad altro….altro dal taglio d'un vestito o dal colore delle piume d'abbinare!".

"Allora tu te ne andavi nelle scuderie o nelle cucine?" – chiese lei di nuovo, che non era da lei fare domande simili, dietro c'era altro...

André se ne rimase zitto, mentre rammentava le ore interminabili trascorse ad attenderla e le moine delle cameriere che gli giravano intorno e allora lui era costretto a girarci alla larga.

Scoparsi una o due o tre cameriere forse gli avrebbe regalato nomea di saperci fare.

Il punto non era quello.

E non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto faticare molto, in quello il buon Alain ci aveva sempre visto giusto. Nè che si fosse stati alla reggia o nella vecchia Parigi.

Il punto non era quello.

Non ci teneva a passare per un cicisbeo da stalla o da cucina. Così avrebbe solo finito per sporcare il nome di lei.

L'integrità di lei, sinceramente faticosa e severa, non poteva essere messa in dubbio dalla condotta di un servo, che si fosse permesso di comportarsi peggio del padrone.

Anche se loro erano _nulla_ l'uno per l'altra.

Ma André sapeva che _nulla_ era tutto per lui.

Però…

Però, non avrebbe potuto farlo e basta. Non avrebbe potuto…

Non avrebbe avuto alcun senso per lui.

Però adesso poteva anche accadere che lei finalmente se ne rendesse conto.

S'azzardò allora, ad affondare...

"Vorresti sapere che facevo in quei posti?".

Oscar sussultò, no, non lo voleva sapere.

"No...non...m'interessa...".

 _Bugiarda..._

Lo pensò André, davvero, forse Oscar ancora non conosceva cosa fosse la gelosia, quella che lui aveva sentito nelle vene, come veleno, al pensiero che un uomo, un altro uomo, si fosse preso i pensieri e i sensi.

Se l'immaginava che lei avesse provato amore verso il conte, ma l'altro no, non sarebbe riuscito ad innamorarsi di lei.

Il discorso virò...

Era bene non addentrarsi negli sconosciuti meandri d'una coscienza che prendeva coscienza di sé stessa.

"Matrimoni sontuosi, splendidi..." – riprese André osservando le fiamme che brillavano – "Ricevimenti che attestavano la grandezza delle famiglie che univano i patrimoni, oppure i titoli nobiliari oppure...chissà magari semplicemente rinsaldare un'unione che facesse effetto sulle complicate alleanze che governavano gl'interessi a corte...".

Silenzio…

Le immagini sfilavano davanti.

Lei distaccata, immersa nel compito d'accertarsi che qualche disgraziato morto di fame non si fosse azzardato a precipitarsi dentro i confini dorati della reggia, per gridare la rabbia ed il rancore verso lo spreco ed il disprezzo di chi nobile non era.

Lui ad accogliere la crescente insofferenza di lei - sì l'aveva percepita nello scorrere degli anni – che non avrebbe più potuto ammettere simili divari.

"E poi...poteva anche accadere che gli amanti fossero stati in fondo più felici!".

Il salto logico sfuggì solo per un istante mentre la parola _amanti_ assumeva il sapore dolciastro e pieno e sfuggente delle alcove parigine, oppure di quelle che la servitù si ricavava negli anfratti di tempo concessi loro dai padroni.

 _Amanti..._

Scivolava l'immagine nella mente.

"In effetti essere nobile non rappresentava poi un gran privilegio se si era costretti a sposarsi con chi non si amava solo per mantenere patrimoni o scalare i gradini della società. Marito e moglie tali semplicemente sulla carta o...per contratto come si usa dire tra...voi. Forse allora la vera ricchezza, era la possibilità di scegliere il proprio destino…".

Silenzio...

Le parole pesavano.

"I nobili più fortunati o intelligenti imparavano a convivere, a rispettarsi forse, a mettere al mondo figli solo per evitare che i patrimoni venissero dispersi o le mogli ripudiate. L'ho sempre trovato triste...non c'è amore in tutto questo…".

"Vuoi dire che i nobili non sono capaci di amare?".

 _Gli amanti sì, invece, è ovvio!_

"Dico che per un nobile è molto difficile scegliere di amare piuttosto che spendere l'esistenza al servizio del proprio rango. Per me è stato diverso...".

Fu costretta a voltarsi. Che diavolo poteva mai esserci di diverso nella vita di André ch'era stato costretto a tenersi dentro...

Tutto…

Che differenza c'era tra lui ed un nobile, alla fine dei conti entrambi costretti a soffocare i sentimenti...

"Sembra assurdo ma il fatto di non essere nobile mi ha permesso di essere libero...ho conosciuto te e ho imparato ad amare te...diversa da tutte le altre donne che ho incontrato nella mia vita...".

Gli occhi s'abbassarono. L'amava...

Dio, l'amava e c'era che lei non si era mai domandata se André...

Le parole s'insinuarono.

André doveva aver conosciuto altre persone, oltre lei. Era impossibile non fosse stato così. Il pensiero l'aveva torturata a lungo.

Rammentò...

Helena e poi Diane...

Forse altre ancora, prima. Forse non le aveva amate, forse no, il punto non era questo.

Uno come André non avrebbe mai…

André aveva ammesso che non era stato così che non c'era stato nessun altro.

Il punto non era questo…

Lei non si era mai domandata se André...

Lo sapeva che gli uomini, sì insomma, hanno desideri...

La mente prese a vagare. Nemmeno l'ascoltava più André.

"Tu eri diversa dalle altre...donne...".

Si riebbe, lo sguardo dovette sgusciare via lontano. André l'aveva sempre considerata una donna, sempre, a dispetto del nome, dell'uniforme, del rango, dei modi rudi, dell'educazione.

Lui aveva visto ed amato l'essenza femminile che lei stessa non aveva mai davvero colto dentro di sé, forse nemmeno quando s'era resa conto di provare dei sentimenti verso Fersen.

"Mi sono domandato spesso cosa sarebbe accaduto se tu fossi stata educata come tutte le donne della tua estrazione sociale…." – il tono se ne uscì un poco beffardo, quasi a dire che forse così educata saresti stata addirittura meno donna di quanto tu non lo fossi ficcata dentro quella dannata uniforme!

"E trovarti un marito poi!".

La chiosa finale affondò e lui la guardò divertito.

Qualche soddisfazione se la voleva togliere.

"Io sono così perchè mio padre ha voluto educarmi così!" – rispose lei piccata, come a dire se fossi stata educata come una donna mi sarei comportata come tale.

"Io non credo!" – annuì André serio.

"Che vorresti dire? Che io...".

"Tu sei tu Oscar...se anche ti fossi chiamata Colette o Ninette o Henrietta o chissà che diavolo di nome avrebbero potuto affibbiarti...tu saresti sempre stata tu...".

Diavolo, non ci aveva mai pensato.

"Chi avresti mai accettato al tuo fianco? Chi sarebbe riuscito a domare il tuo carattere? Non credo tu sia diventata ciò che sei solo per l'educazione che hai ricevuto. Sei diversa…nel modo di amare. Sai amare ecco. Con tutta te stessa…e non ti saresti mai piegata ad un matrimonio senza amore. Non credo l'avresti mai fatto. Mi sono chiesto tante volte perché mi fossi innamorato di te…proprio di te. Perché ti ho conosciuto fin da piccola? Avevo conosciuto anche le tue sorelle, poco più grandi di te e altre giovani che abitavano nei dintorni...".

 _Di nuovo..._

Oscar sentì incedere dalle viscere uno strano calore misto a rabbia, di nuovo.

Lui proseguì ma lei, lei era di nuovo immersa nella visione di lui, giovane attendente della famiglia Jarjayes.

Capelli neri, raccolti…

Alto, fisico asciutto, teso, gesti morbidi ed attenti, sguardo aperto, sereno ma fermo...

Prendeva forma e consistenza il dubbio...

Forse André non aveva amato altre donne, non nel modo in cui aveva amato lei.

Ma non è che questa chiosa facesse meno male.

"Non ho mai sentito nulla per nessuna di loro...nulla che non fosse nemmeno lontanamente simile a ciò che provavo per te...".

Va bene, forse allora non ne aveva amata nessuna. Ma lui era un uomo, ecco e...

André proseguì, un poco infervorato. No, proprio non s'era accorto dell'abisso in cui scivolava lei che ascoltava di sé e in realtà aveva preso ad aver sete di lui, di chi lui fosse stato.

"Nemmeno io avrei mai immaginato che ciò che ci legava sarebbe andato oltre l'amicizia. Non so dirti esattamente quando...non un giorno preciso, non una stagione, non un anno...ma è accaduto. Tu...non sei entrata dentro di me..eri già lì, come se ci fossi sempre stata. Non ho vissuto il tempo d'innamorarmi di te...perchè in realtà era già accaduto...un tempo indefinito...".

Tentò di comprenderlo Oscar, ciò che André voleva chiarire, lei che aveva sempre osservato il mondo secondo tempi e spazi definiti, emozioni controllate e stabili, odio e amore, al più sobria indifferenza.

Tutto aveva una fine ed un inizio.

Faticava a comprendere che dell'amore non si potesse individuare nè l'una nè l'altro.

L'amore non ha tempo o meglio viaggia nel tempo attraverso un tempo tutto proprio, difficilmente gestibile secondo le forme mentali della logica e del ragionamento.

L'amore può attraversarlo il tempo o può finire in un istante.

L'amore lo sfida il tempo…

"Non nego che avrei voluto toglirti dalla faccia quella tua aria arrogante...anche se poi alla fine lo sapevo che non lo eri. Forse avevi solo paura di mostrarti com'eri davvero...".

André si voltò, lei non riusciva a guardarlo e così la mano scivolò sul viso per richiamare lo sguardo e domandare se avesse compreso e se le stesse bene ciò che lui, solo lui, aveva davvero intravisto dentro di lei.

Non ci si poteva fare molto ormai, che il tempo era trascorso, e il tempo non si aggiusta come un giocattolo rotto ma il rispetto passava anche attraverso il passato perchè da lì si comprendeva ciò che si era diventati.

"E poi..." – s'avvicinò André chiudendo il viso tra le mani – "Avvicinarmi dolcemente…".

Le dita s'aprirono a chiudersi sul collo, scivolando sulla pelle, insinuandosi un poco più giù quasi a lambire le spalle. Il viso sul viso, lo sguardo chiuso, i gesti per avere adesso ciò che non si era potuto avere allora.

"Accarezzarti fino a farti impazzire...".

Il respiro scaldò la guancia, le labbra stavano lì, gli occhi chiusi, l'attesa lambiva i sensi...

"Sciogliere il ghiaccio che ricopriva l'anima...".

Le mani scesero giù ai fianchi, il brivido sussultò* i muscoli...

Fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi e ascoltare l'incedere lento e lieve.

"Prenderti ed entrare in te...".

Dio, era già accaduto. Eppure era così diverso ascoltare che anche allora sarebbe potuto accadere.

Anche allora, che lei non aveva idea di cosa fosse amarsi...

"Senza chiederti nulla...".

Le labbra s'accostarono e presero a lambire il collo...

"Averti e cancellare dal tuo viso quello sguardo arrogante, che sfuggiva al mio solo per dimostrarmi che tu eri forte e non avresti mai avuto necessità di piegarti ai sentimenti, all'amore...".

Avrebbe dovuto saltar su e sfidarlo e...

Avrebbe voluto, ma no, si ritrovava piano piano senza difese, ammantata dall'incedere delle dita che risvegliavano fremiti dal sapore freddo e caldo e pieno e morbido. Pungevano e ondeggiavano dentro...

Un ciocco teso schioccò dal fuoco liberando scintille ch'esplosero illuminando i corpi.

Sotto le stelle. Faceva freddo. Si doveva stare all'erta...

Mai abbassare la guardia.

Si doveva diventare invisibili.

"Avrei voluto liberarti da te stessa, prima che dalla tua uniforme o dalla tua vita...".

Il tono si fece più formale. André rimase lì con la bocca vicino all'orecchio, fermo, mentre le dita stringevano di più i fianchi immergendosi nella consistenza tesa e compatta. Almeno in quella.

"Io invece non ho mai potuto, né voluto, liberarmi o ribellarmi a questo destino, ch'era una tortura e che adesso posso stringere tra le mie braccia…".

In silenzio, il fuoco consumava la materia, le parole consumavano il tempo che avevano trascorso lontani, amandosi senza saperlo.

Lei ascoltava e rivedeva sé stessa, solo da un'altro punto di vista, da un'altra angolazione, gli occhi di André, i suoi sensi.

Era André…

Era lui che parlava e raccontava a lei "di lei". Ed era come se lui fosse stato nella mente di lei, nel suo passato, tutto, chiuso a chiave.

La chiave erano le sue dita, il suo respiro, il suo abbraccio, mentre il fuoco continuava a consumarsi e a gemere sospinto in alto dall'aria fredda e pungente.

"Dobbiamo riposare, tutti e due. Tra una settimana saremo in Alvernia...dobbiamo riposare..." – sussurrò piano.

"Si..." – senza difese, che lo sapeva che intendeva dire lui, mentre lei s'appropriava dei gesti e dei ricordi e non potè fare a meno d'immaginarsi che lui poteva aver accettato altre donne tra le sue braccia, anche se non le aveva amate, mai, mai come lei…

Persino lei stessa aveva tentato una volta di concedersi a lui...

Il tizio al tavolo poco più in là cacciò un grido di soddisfazione scartando la carta inutile mentre un sorriso di compiacimento si stampava sulla faccia che aveva vinto, il banco era suo, mentre gli altri compari imprecavano e la tensione saliva.

Gocce pesanti e fitte avevano preso a scendere sulla cittadina e sulla campagna intorno, impregnando l'aria e l'erba e i campi aridi e secchi del profumo intenso e pungente della pioggia di fine estate.

Fosse stata o no una buona idea adesso erano lì, al caldo, il tavolo accanto al camino, solo un poco spostato per evitare d'essere adocchiati subito da chi fosse entrato.

Le disposizioni sul ricovero dei cavalli erano già state date, come pure quelle per la camera che si erano permessi quella notte. Fuori pioveva e faceva freddo.

Si rischiava d'essere presi di mira, ma d'altra parte non si poteva restare a dormire un'altra notte sotto le stelle, anche perché quella notte stelle non ce n'erano.

Nessuno dei due sarebbe arrivato vivo a destinazione a Marsiglia, figuriamoci in Italia.

I sensi all'erta, l'oste rubicondo e ben piazzato, s'era accorto che i due erano stranieri.

Declinati i nomi senza problemi, quello aveva chiesto subito da dove venissero, che i vestiti inzaccherati e l'aspetto parecchio trasandato inducevano a pensare ad un viaggio lungo e complesso e...

C'era da scommettere che quelli non fossero in giro per divertimento, l'aspetto sciupato testimoniava il soggiorno in luoghi di fortuna.

Gente di campagna, pettegola ed impicciona.

"E sentiamo...sentiamo...sapete niente di Parigi?".

L'odore dello stufato inondava la saletta. Pochi tavoli apparecchiati, i clienti intenti a scaldarsi le ossa con minestre fumanti e polenta...

"No..." – rispose André deciso. Non era il caso di alimentare le false speranze di sapere che fosse accaduto nella capitale, anche se i fatti del quattordici luglio e poi del ventisei agosto e via dicendo si erano senz'altro già diffusi per il paese, non sempre alla stessa velocità e non sempre raggiungendo tutti i paesi ed il villaggi alla stessa maniera.

Forse nelle città le informazioni erano più precise ma lì...

"Veniamo dalla Normandia...certamente come tutti abbiamo saputo quello che è accaduto...più o meno...".

Era il caso di scoprire le carte però, almeno si sarebbe saputo se si era dalla parte giusta.

O da quella sbagliata.

"Sì...dev'essere stato incredibile!" – gorgheggiò l'oste lisciando il grembiule lercio – "Pare che quelli di Parigi siano riusciti ad entrare alla Bastiglia! A suon di cannonate! Ma voi...".

André deglutì. Con cautela tutti s'erano scoperti.

L'oste era entusiata delle gesta dei parigini.

"Voi sapete dov'è la Bastiglia?" – insistette l'altro.

André negò: "A Parigi!" – rispose neutro.

Più o meno s'era tutti dalla stessa parte.

"A Parigi!" – si gonfiò l'altro – "Lì si che ci vorrei andare! Lì quei nobili fannulloni li appendono ai lampioni!".

L'esclamazione rese l'idea. No, non si era proprio dalla stessa parte.

Oscar se n'era rimasta silenziosa, masticando lentamente, i sapori un poco aspri di pietanze selvagge, lavorate senza particolare cura, cucinate schiettamente.

Doveva adattarsi. Doveva diventare invisibile. Era difficile...

Che in ogni caso era talmente stanca...

Non sarebbe riuscita a reagire nemmeno...

"E voi..." – riprese l'omone facendo cenno alla giovane che serviva ai tavoli d'avvicinarsi.

Nella mescolanza variegata e chiassosa c'era che si era stati Soldati della Guardia e così c'era che si era abituati a guardarsi le spalle e ad individuare un possibile avversario.

Oscar non aveva potuto non notare _quella._ Adesso sì, adesso i suoi occhi vedevano e comprendevano…

Che da quando erano entrati quella non aveva fatto altro che girare intorno al tavolo, intenta a servirli e a ritornare per accertarsi che tutto fosse di gradimento e poi se volevano altro vino e altro ancora...

Le bettole di Parigi, diavolo, le aveva conosciute anche lei e adesso quel dannato oste se l'era tirata vicino _quella_ quasi volesse...

Ad occhi bassi se n'era accorta anche lei.

Occhiate maliziose ogni volta che s'avvicinava ad André, quella aveva preso a fissarlo, neppure tanto discretamente, forse per ottenere non solo il consenso alla bontà delle pietanze.

E lui l'accontentava dannazione, sì forse c'era abituato, sì forse non ne poteva fare a meno, che ad esser troppo sgarbati si rischiava di passare per nobili con la puzza sotto il naso.

No...

Oscar fu costretta a sollevare lo sguardo.

"Ve l'ho detto. Siamo in viaggio..." – replicò André.

L'oste fece spallucce, tentando d'agganciare il discorso ai nomi.

"Avete lo stesso cognome...siete parenti?".

 _Quella_ fissava André e Oscar prese a fissare lei.

"Siamo fratelli..." – riprese lui.

"Boh...sembrate così diversi!" – l'oste si stava allargando.

"Si...le nostre famiglie hanno...diciamo...origini differenti...".

"Oh...allora immagino siate figli di domestiche...serve...".

Il respiro della compagna silenziosa prese a sollevarsi.

André se ne accorse, Oscar non avrebbe sopportato altre illazioni.

Essere nobile per lei comportava altro significato e quel tizio stava tirando un pò troppo la corda.

Le mani stavano per scivolare giù. La spada era stata lasciata in camera, il pugnale no.

André afferrò la destra stringendola.

Un gesto inusuale per due uomini, anche se erano fratelli.

"Abbiamo entrambi un passato diversamente doloroso...ma siamo uniti...questo è ciò che ci basta...".

Diplomaticamente fermo, s'insinuò l'affondo di André.

L'oste alzò le spalle, non gl'interessavano le storie lacrimose e così augurò di proseguire per il meglio la cena.

 _L'altra_ riprese le sue mansioni.

Oscar si rese conto che non levava gli occhi da André.

Un respiro più fondo di nuovo.

"Gilbert..." – sussurrò Oscar, tentando di mandar giù la rabbia. Non tutta però. Che Gilbert gli ronzava nella testa.

Gilbert era suo...

"Non ti sei accorto di nulla? Mi sa che hai trovato un'ammiratrice!" – punzecchiò a voce bassa in tono ironico, iniziando a percepire più chiaramente i movimenti della giovane.

Un tempo probabilmente quegli stessi gesti sarebbero rimasti senza effetto, sprofondati nel vuoto dell'indifferenza.

Un tempo, appunto, che la scena avrebbe anche potuto assumere un connotato comico.

Non adesso, non più.

Si ritrovò alle prese con sé stessa e lui, assieme, che tutti quei dannati discorsi spesi da lui, che aveva conosciuto altre donne e nonostante questo amava lei, da sempre, stavano lì, sullo stomaco, come una pietanza indigesta che non si sa quando avrà l'ardire di scomparire.

Sensazione sgradevole, illogica...

Lei incapace di dominarla.

André non aveva mentito eppure...

Ironia della sorte, non ci fu verso di ricacciarlo giù quel pensiero veloce e fulmineo che attraversò la mente e scese giù nelle viscere, anch'esso, e poi risalì, e la costrinse a serrare le mani, perchè anche lei allora s'era messa ad osservarlo, quasi volesse farlo attraverso gli occhi di quell'altra.

E si domandò dove mai fosse vissuta in tutti quegli anni in cui l'aveva avuto accanto a sé, senza accorgersi...

Prese a fissarlo.

I tratti del viso, il profilo, lo sguardo e…

Pensiero che diveniva desiderio.

Pensiero sciolto nel viso di lui…

Sì…

Era bello André. Davvero...

Considerazione sorprendente se ammetteva che lei lo aveva avuto accanto da tutta una vita e l'assunto s'era affacciato raramente.

André era bello. Dannatamente.

Non c'erano altre declinazioni...

Le spalle ampie, le braccia forti, che l'avevano afferrata tante volte per toglierla dai guai e solo una volta per gridare la rabbia d'un amore senza speranza...

I capelli neri, allungati nuovamente sulle spalle, a coprirle appena, il volto abbronzato, la bocca...

La bocca sì, scolpita, morbida, non eccessivamente piena, il naso dritto, liscio, gli occhi...

Era bello André…

Il suo André.

Era suo...

Non era soltanto quello...

Lui sapeva sempre dove fosse lei, anche se non sapeva dove fosse.

Rammentò...

Lei alla finestra dell'ufficio ad osservare il cortile, i soldati poco sotto che si concedevano di scaldarsi le ossa al sole del tramonto.

Lui era lì, in mezzo a loro, alzava lo sguardo verso la finestra, impercettibile lo sguardo s'apriva che lui lo sapeva che lei era là dietro, o forse l'immaginava che lei fosse lì.

Un cenno, un gesto sconosciuto a tutti, che solo lei comprendeva, intuiva, e allora André diventava ancora più bello, d'una belleza sopraffina, oscura, piena, solo per lei.

Non aveva mai mancato di farlo, neppure una volta.

Nemmeno quando lei pensava di non essere vista da lui.

Era come se lui sapesse sempre dove lei si trovava.

Era bello allora...

E anche se non lo fosse stato davvero, ma no...

Era...

Rimase a fissarlo dopo quell'affondo a cui lui non rispose.

André si accorse che lei non distoglieva lo sguardo.

Già...

E lei se lo ritrovò addosso lo sguardo di lui e fu costretta ad abbassare il proprio.

Che se c'era arrivata lei a vederlo così, chissà quante altre l'avevano compreso, ben prima di lei.

"Cosa c'è?" – chiese lui avvicinandosi.

Si riebbe, le guance avamparono un poco...

 _Dannazione..._

Imprecazione fuori luogo…

"No…no…niente…" – balbettò di nuovo, lì ad immaginarselo.

Non solo viso, labbra, sguardo...

Cuore impigliato, avvinghiato...

L'ascoltava. Lui su di sé, labbra sulla pelle, sulle labbra, mentre entravano e percorrevano pelle e labbra, là, nel luogo sconosciuto di sé.

Forse era la reazione all'aria fredda che aveva sferzato il viso.

André le poggiò una mano sulla fronte.

"Stai male? Non avrai di nuovo la febbre?" – chiese indugiando, il tepore del palmo s'impresse e s'ampliò...

"No….sto bene..." – s'affrettò a sottrarsi lei, allontanando la mano, che non era solo perchè si doveva stare in guardia e non si poteva perdere lucidità...

Era...

Era che lui era suo e lei voleva averlo...

Ed il contatto s'amplificava come onda che s'allarga e finisce per toccare ogni parte nascosta e oscura.

"Charles!" – precisò lui per richiamarla – "Dimmi cosa ti sta succedendo? Ti vedo...strano...".

"Non preoccuparti… _Gilbert_...sto bene. E' solo...sono solo stanco…".

Si doveva restare all'erta...

Lo spiffero d'aria fredda corse tra i tavoli. Tutt'e due accennarono a fissare l'entrata.

Tronfi ed assolutamente indiscreti fecero ingresso tre gendarmi, imbacuccati fino al naso, grondanti, le facce bianche, i capelli appiccicati alla faccia.

Presero a sfregarsi le mani, guardandosi attorno. I mantelli presi in consegna dall'oste e l'uniforme che si rivelò, quella di guardie del posto, più o meno come un tempo lo erano stati loro. Solo che lì non si era a Parigi.

"Vado a controllare i cavalli..." – sibilò André senza muoversi se non lo stretto indispensabile – "Tu vai nella stanza...arrivo appena...posso...".

Non conoscevano l'edificio. C'era il dubbio che si dovesse ripassare da lì per raggiungere le poche camere. Non c'era tempo per ragionarci sopra.

I movimenti furono discreti e puliti. Silenziosamente lei prese la strada che portava al fondo del corridoio.

Solo pochi istanti e l'istinto le impose di voltarsi per controllare meglio l'andirivieni della sala.

Ammise incredibilmente che dei soldati, in fin dei conti le importava poco.

Dovette ammetterlo con sé stessa, lo sguardo prese a cercare _quella_ , che quella si era avvicinata di nuovo, mentre André attendeva l'oste per concordare il compenso per la cena e la camera e…

E chissà cos'altro.

La coscienza sarebbe voluta tornare indietro, la ragione imponeva di no.

La stretta alla gola impediva alle parole di uscire, che si sarebbe messa a parlare da sola, a voce alta...

 _Che voleva quella?_

Domanda idiota, che Gilbert era dannatamente bello ed era suo e lei...

Lei era nientemeno che Charles Montand e come diavolo avrebbe fatto a spiegarlo a _quella_ che lui era suo, era il suo uomo...

S'impose d'immaginare che non sarebbe potuta tornare indietro perchè nemmeno sarebbe stato necessario e non era da lei...

"E dite vi serve altro? Compagnia?" – sussurrò l'oste tentennando con capo ed indicando la sala.

"No...non è il caso..." – tentò di obiettare André.

"E vostro...".

"Mio...fratello? No...lui…lui…insomma…".

Dovette sforzarsi di lanciare all'altro un'occhiataccia il più equivoca possibile, che però rendesse l'idea lasciando ovviamente un discreto margine di dubbio.

Però ci riuscì alla fine André a tappare la bocca all'oste che sgranò lo sguardo, mentre stava per perdere la presa del bicchiere che stava asciugando.

"Lui..." – balbetto l'oste preso alla sprovvista.

"Bonsoir monsieur!" – salutò André calcandosi il cappellaccio sulla testa.

La mano si fermò alla maniglia della porta.

L'aveva visto André accennare un saluto ed uscire e _l'altra_ tornare alle sue dannate incombenze.

Tornò indietro, pochi passi, s'affacciò sulla scala e...

 _Quella_ era intenta a servire ai tavoli.

Inaudito...

 _Quella_ nemmeno gli aveva parlato.

 _Quella_ faceva il suo mestiere, ma le occhiate no, quelle non erano parte del suo mestiere.

Forse di altro...

Un tonfo e la porta della camera si chiuse.

Uno schiocco leggero e la porta della stalla si chiuse.

Gli stivali gettati via, la giacca buttata sul letto, la camicia a terra...

"Ti aspetto...".

La destra accarezzò il manto del cavallo, che godeva dell'insolita ed energica spazzolata, libero dalla sella e dalla fatica del viaggio.

Era stato sostituito un ferro sbilenco dopo il tentativo di superare un sentiero impervio e sassoso.

L'acqua tiepida scivolò giù lavando la pelle arsa dal freddo e dalla polvere, il sentore del sapone si spanse, la mente colma di lui, mentre lo sguardo era fisso alle lingue di fuoco, nel camino, che ondeggiavano brillanti.

L'altro animale era più nervoso, forse meno abituato a percorsi così estenuanti, e per via della mancanza prolungata d'una stalla, quand'anche fosse stata una catapecchia cadente, e dell'odore caldo del fieno.

Un pò come accadeva a loro…

L'assenza di riferimenti quotidiani inziava a pesare. Il tempo distorceva i ricordi e gli pareva d'esser vissuto così da sempre, di non aver davvero mai avuto una casa, un lavoro, una vita.

I punti di riferimento adesso erano loro stessi.

André s'appoggiò con la fronte al collo dell'animale, sussurrando piano che poteva anche tranquillizzarsi, la voce lieve, e le dita affondate nel manto folto.

Umida pelle s'avvicinò all'arzigogolata sequenza di strade e vie...

Gli occhi corsero alle alture vulcaniche dell'Alvernia e poi finirono lì a Marsiglia ed alla barriera rappresentata dal mare. Non potevano perdere troppi giorni, perchè affrontare la traversata oltre il mese di settembre avrebbe comportato maggior rischio di affondare, sbattuti dalle prime tempeste autunnali, e così finire in pasto agli squali.

I muscoli stanchi vennero ben presto beffati da quella specie di bagno tiepido e profumato.

Tentò di resistere mentre il dito continuava a scartare un percorso per individuarne un altro, la mappa avrebbe anche potuto tradirli e deviarli verso una strada troppo lunga.

Le stazioni di posta si susseguivano. Si poteva tenere il passo con quelle ma là dentro...

Balzani pensieri s'annidarono lì, assieme alle sensazioni da cui s'era fatta maldestramente assalire - lo comprendeva anche lei - eppure era tornata lì, a chiedersi che diavolo volesse quella donna da André e lei, dannazione, non poteva affrontarla.

Che lei era un uomo, era Charles, era suo fratello...

Sempre più prigioniera di un destino che non le apparteneva.

Lo mormorò tra sé e sé mentre sentiva freddo e gola si chiuse e lei si rannicchiò di più sotto la coltre calda. Non c'era proprio abituata alla vita dei fuggiaschi...

Il sonno s'impose...

Le parole risalirono...

 _Non ha saputo dirti esattamente quando..._

 _Non un giorno preciso, non una stagione, non un anno._

 _Ma è accaduto...la tua essenza...non sei entrata dentro di lui..eri già lì, come se ci fossi sempre stata._

 _Non ha vissuto il tempo d'innamorarsi di te...perchè in realtà era già accaduto...un tempo indefinito..._

 _E tu…_

 _Da quando…_

 _Allora da quando hai compreso di amarlo?_

 _Non lo ricordi, per te non è accaduto esattamente così, eppure..._

 _Per quanto tu ti sia detta che non l'amavi, la sua presenza intensa e costante ha confuso i sensi, ha ingarbugliato i tempi._

 _Due persone s'incontrano e le vite dei singoli confluiscono in un'esistenza nuova e diversa da quella precedente di entrambi._

 _A te non è accaduto così, lui ha sempre fatto parte della tua vita._

 _C'è sempre stato e ora ciò che senti per lui è come se l'avessi sentito da sempre, da tempo immemorabile._

 _Non sei mai stata gelosa di lui e adesso lo sei, come se lo fossi stata sempre._

 _Perchè dovresti immaginartelo tra le braccia di altre donne se lui ti ha detto che ha amato sempre e solo te?_

 _Perchè non credergli?_

 _Perchè?_

Tutto sovrastava ragione e logica.

Affidarsi all'amore non è come affidarsi alla logica ed alla ragione. Non è affatto facile.

La pioggia continuava a scendere silenziosa sulla campagna, sui tetti, sugli alberi scheletrici, sulle colline arse, sugli stradelli divenuti nuovamente fiumiciattoli.

André ragionava sul da farsi. Non conosceva l'edificio e non aveva idea se i gendarmi fossero ancora là a sollazzarsi al caldo, magari ad approfittare della pioggia per ritagliarsi un gradevole incontro.

I paesi di campagna sapevano essere oltremodo bigotti ma la fame era peggiore e allora per ricavare qualche soldo s'offriva altro, oltre al pane, al vino...

Gli animali soddisfatti si voltarono ad incrociare l'immagine di colui che stava lì a scaricare ansia ed incertezza, attraverso spazzolate energiche e fonde.

La pioggia scendeva...

Percepì il crescente nervosismo degli animali che avevano preso a battere la zampa a terra.

Si voltò.

"Chi c'è?" – chiese André, che alla fine s'accorse che c'era qualcuno. Doveva essere entrato qualcuno.

Passi silenziosi affondarono nella paglia sparsa.

La luce fioca della lampada ad olio non gli consentì di scorgere subito la figuretta che s'avvicinava, istintivamente si ritrasse, allontanandosi per obbligare l'altro a rivelarsi.

Il viso ovale, liscio e pulito comparve dall'ombra.

Lo riconobbe...

Istintivamente si tranquilizzò e questo diede all'altra il tempo d'avvicinarsi di più ed allargare le braccia e cingerlo alla vita, stringendolo.

"Siete ancora qui?" - la domanda affondò rivelando che _quella_ era entrata da un pò e se n'era rimasta in disparte, ad osservare i gesti dello sconosciuto viandante.

André s'affrettò a scansarla, delicatamente, ormai aveva imparato a conoscere il fine di certi approcci, solo che non si era più a Parigi, lui non era più un Soldato della Guardia.

Considerazioni ovvie e banali e dirompenti al tempo stesso.

Adesso poi non era nemmeno più nella posizione di dirsi innamorato di un'altra persona, cosa che in passato gli aveva sempre consentito di scansare incontri del genere. Lì l'amore c'entrava poco.

Semplicemente si doveva giocare sul filo dell'inganno, evitando di stuzzicare la suscettibilità dell'altra, evitando che quella s'insospettisse e prendesse a farsi domande inopportune.

Tentò di stare al gioco e di prendere tempo. Assurdo…

Silenzio...

Tutto era diverso, quella donna stava complicando enormemente la situazione che doveva essere gestita con estrema cautela.

André fece per andarsene, scusandosi della fretta. L'altra, sguardo piuttosto smaliziato e duro, gli si parò di fronte, sbarrando il passo.

Le parole non lasciarono molti dubbi sui propositi, anche se l'esordio appariva neutro.

"Ve ne andate via così? Io avrei terminato di lavorare, alla locanda...potremmo parlare un poco...non capita tutti i giorni di incontrare viandanti che vengono da lontano...la gente del posto ha solo la bocca piena dei raccolti andati male e delle bestie che muoiono di fame...nessuno ci disturberà!".

Le mani s'appoggiarono al petto, il tono suadente, lo sguardo piantato addosso, languido...

Le dita si chiusero infilandosi nel bordo della giacca.

André istintivamente afferrò il polso dell'altra.

Doveva andarsene ma...

"Non ho molto da raccontare di ciò che accade lontano da qui. Siamo commercianti di cavalli...e domani mi aspetta una giornata pesante. Con il vostro permesso io andrei a dormire!".

Tentò...

"Quanta fretta! – saltò su l'altra in tono piccato – "Mi pare la stessa che avete avuto voi e vostro...fratello...".

Le parole colpirono.

Quella la sapeva lunga.

"Di lasciare la sala non appena sono entrati i gendarmi!".

Parole sospese, lo sguardo addosso per osservare la reazione dello sconosciuto, per comprendere se ci avesse visto giusto la povera serva campagnola a cui non erano sfuggiti gli spostamenti dei nuovi arrivati.

La campagna francese non era poi così diversa da Parigi.

Colpì nel segno.

André comprese che non si poteva dare alla donna altre scuse per approfondire le ragioni della sosta e poi dell'improvisa fuga.

Chi fossero loro, da dove venissero, a lei forse non sarebbe interessato ma dato che quella voleva qualcosa, le questioni sarebbero potute interessrare ad altri.

Quella la chiave l'aveva trovata.

Doveva tenerla lì, allora, impegnata.

L'esitazione di André indusse l'altra a proseguire. Non comprendeva perchè l'altro non si muovesse come erano soliti fare i soliti viandanti, le solite maniere spicce, gl'incontri rapidi e le monete che finivano nelle tasche.

"Suvvia…non fate così…io non sono qui per darvi fastidio. Anzi…sapete…volevo avvertirvi che quei soldati sono ancora alla locanda e non se ne andranno prima di qualche ora. Stanno aspettando che smetta di piovere o chissà che altro...c'è da immaginarlo. Se ora voi tornate dentro - dato che di gente c'è n'è molta meno - vi noteranno subito...".

Alla fine, non c'era da far tanto gli schizzinosi...

Un respiro fondo.

"Allora vi sono grato mademoiselle..." – sibilò piano André.

"Non vi piacciono i soldati vero?" – lo sguardo dell'altra brillò.

"E a chi piacciono?!" – la chiosa uscì amaramente masticata.

"Che vi è accaduto?" – chiese l'altra allungando le mani e scostando i capelli dalla fronte.

Il segno tangibile di quello che potevano arrivare a compiere i soldati era ancora lì.

"Nulla che non possa accadere a chiunque. Altri hanno potere di giudicare e altri no...".

Le mani presero ad accarezzare la fronte, infilandosi tra i capelli.

"Lo dicevo io che non potevate essere solo un commerciante di cavalli...".

André respirò a fondo, mentre l'altra s'avvicinava, il corpo addosso, il timbro più basso.

"Perchè?".

"Avete tutta l'aria d'essere un nobile...e anche vostro fratello...".

Deglutì e si fece coraggio, e chiuse gli occhi.

"No...non lo sono..." – balbettò.

"Beh...siete davvero belli tutti e due...ma vostro fratello se permettete, è davvero affascinante!".

"Charles..." – solo il nome uscì dalle labbra e lì a chiedersi come diavolo sarebbe uscito da quella situazione. Doveva evitare il trambusto, la reazione irritata dell'altra al rifiuto che lui avrebbe opposto senza pensarci su nemmeno un istante.

"Charles..." – ripetè quella – "E' un bel nome...e poi è davvero bello...vostro fratello...".

André strinse il corpo dell'altra e se l'immaginò allora...

"Si...ne convengo con voi, per quanto il mio giudizio sia ovviamente di parte...".

"Giurerei che avrà molte ammiratrici!".

Avrebbe voluto ridere André mentre ascoltava l'incedere rozzo dell'altra che aveva preso ad abbracciarlo e lui non era riuscito a far altro che indietreggiare fino al muro, scomparendo dal cono di luce della lampada ad olio.

"A dire il vero...".

Il tono sospeso strappò un sorrisetto di compiacimento e lo sguardo della donna si fece interrogativo.

"A dire il vero...mio fratello ha gusti diversi!".

"Diversi!?" – sgranò gli occhi l'altra ficcandosi nello sguardo dello straniero.

André annuì. Se si doveva recitare una parte, tanto valeva fosse la stessa per tutti gli spettatori.

"Volete dire?" – la cameriera rimase lì a bocca aperta.

André annuì di nuovo.

"Ma è inaudito! Un giovane così bello che...che..."

"Eh sì...decisamente inaudito...voi non avete idea...la sua famiglia...una vera disgrazia! Da quando s'è saputo in giro che lui…lui, sì insomma…una vera tragedia!".

Pareva averci preso gusto e se l'immaginava André, sì s'immaginava sé stesso tra le sue braccia...

"Che peccato!" concluse l'altra tristemente.

"Un vero peccato davvero!" – confermò André.

"Ma davvero...a vostro fratello piacciono...gli uomini?" – affondò l'altra sempre più sbigottita.

André annuì deciso: "Lo confermo, senz'ombra di dubbio. E anche molto!".

L'indice sollevato in alto e portato alle labbra: "Ma non ama che se ne parli. E' una persona molto discreta...e...".

"Ho capito...non è il caso di disturbarlo!" – chiocciò l'altra riprendendo ad accarezzare il suo cavaliere che al cavaliere venne davvero un colpo.

"No! Davvero!" – si schernì André.

Pioveva fuori...

Nemmeno s'era accorta d'essersi avvolta nelle coperte calde, leggere, finalmente pulite, il corpo rannicchiato vinto dal sonno, sprofondato nell'andirivieni dei sensi stravolti dalla fatica...

 _Non nego che avrei voluto toglirti dalla faccia quella tua aria arrogante..._

 _E poi alla fine lo sapevo che non lo eri. Forse avevi solo paura di mostrarti com'eri davvero..._

"Sei tu che sei un arrogante!" – forse se lo disse nel sonno, tirandosi su la coperta fino al naso, mentre il fuoco illuminava la stanza. Avrebbe voluto stare sveglia, ma no, non ci fu verso.

"Mademoiselle...prego..." – indietreggio ancora André impacciato.

Il tempo scorreva e quella non accennava a lasciar libera la preda.

"Non ho molto denaro con me...".

"Oh...non ha importanza...".

Gelo...

"A voi piacciono le donne...almeno a voi? E io...io non vi piaccio forse? Perché dovreste pagare per non avere nulla? Io non sono così insensibile….".

S'avvicinò _quella,_ gli buttò le braccia al collo, tornando a baciarlo avidamente, mentre la presa si chiudeva e le mani s'insinuavano alla ricerca di un contatto più fondo ed intenso

L'intento era chiaro, _quella_ aveva trovato la sua preda, la voleva per sé, per ricavarci quello che ne sarebbe uscito, forse nemmeno solo denaro a quel punto, che nemmeno di quello si poteva far troppo vanto.

Non si poteva cedere e liquidarla con più soldi di quelli che avrebbe guadagnato recitando fino in fondo la sua parte.

Si sarebbe insospettita davvero.

Dannazione, accontentarsi anche solo di un incontro galante...

Fu chiaro che quella non era una semplice cameriera.

O forse lo era. Di certo non era l'unica mansione che la donna svolgeva ed era chiaro che quella era abituata a "trattare" con clienti della più disparata foggia ed estrazione.

L'aveva imparato bene André, a Parigi, quanto fossero abili le cameriere che all'occasione sapevano offrirsi d'esser ciò che il cliente avesse voluto.

Era stato proprio allora che aveva compreso.

Ascoltanto il disgusto misto alla resa salire allo stomaco, quando erano state prima le cameriere alla reggia ad avvicinarlo e poi, a Parigi, quelle che servivano nelle bettole e non mancavo di lanciargli occhiate complici che lui regolarmente faceva cadere nel vuoto, con sommo disappunto del povero Alain.

Aveva compreso...

Il loro viso ed il suo viso.

Il loro corpo ed il suo, così diversi.

Sapeva che sarebbe stato trafitto dal mare limpido e sconosciuto che da sempre ondeggiava fisso ed impossibile dentro il cuore.

Si rammentò dell'incontro con Helena, tragico o comico che dir si fosse voluto.

Non era nemmeno stato capace di spogliarla, le dita a ripercorre lineamenti lontani ed inavvicinabili.

S'era sentito in trappola allora e adesso ancora di più.

Un altro respiro fondo, afferrò i polsi dell'altra staccandoli piano da sé.

"No... non è questo...vi farei certo un torto...siete affascinante...".

L'altra sorrise a labbra strette, poco convinta.

Si beò un poco d'esser riuscita a suscitare una reazione, minima, ma pur sempre capace d'insinuarsi nell'altro.

Lo spinse di nuovo, una mano contro il petto, André si ritrovò contro il cavallo che fremette innervosito, le dita insinuate a percorrere la pelle, il respiro sollevato e veloce.

La giovane aveva iniziato a respirare velocemente, si stava eccitando, tentando di coinvolgerlo...

"Sono..." – tentò di staccarsi articolando una scusa per prendere tempo – "Ecco...sono davvero impresentabile...sono giorni che cavalchiamo e ci fermiamo dove possibile. Abbiamo dormito all'aperto e questo ha lasciato il segno. Sono davvero imbarazzato a presentarmi così...".

"Dite monsieur...sono a vostra disposizione...".

L'abbraccio stretto...

La vocetta sottile, pareva che a quella non gl'importasse poi molto delle condizioni disgraziate in cui era ridotto l'altro dopo giorni di bivacco dove capitava, senza lavarsi, radendosi alla buona.

I vestiti poi...

"Ecco...allora...".

Non poteva rischiare di mettersela contro...

 _Se solo tu volessi potresti avere tutte le donne che vuoi!_

 _Dannato Alain, io non le voglio queste donne. Io..._

 _E poi...avvicinarmi dolcemente…_

 _Le dita s'erano aperte a chiudersi sul collo, scivolando sulla pelle, insinuandosi un poco più giù quasi a lambire le spalle. Il viso sul viso, lo sguardo chiuso, gesti per avere tutto ciò che non s'era potuto avere durate l'altra vita..._

 _Il respiro scaldava la guancia, le labbra stavano lì, gli occhi chiusi, l'attesa lambiva i sensi..._

 _Le mani scendevano ai fianchi, il brivido sussultava* i muscoli..._

 _Era buio, gli occhi erano chiusi, l'incedere lento e lieve..._

Un'altra spinta.

Indietro, sul fieno, caddero giù, che per un istante André pensò davvero di rifilare all'altra un sonoro ceffone e lasciarla lì...

No, se quella avesse avuto un proettore, un labbro rotto avrebbe significato una vendetta certa da parte di colui che avesse per disgrazia perso il suo guadagno.

Doveva stare la gioco, andare fino in fondo. Il corpo gettato addosso e chiuso in un abbraccio solo perchè quella non si permettesse di guadagnare altro terreno, nemmeno un respiro.

Che però se la doveva tirare proprio lì addosso...

"Aspettate….un momento…" – s'affrettò Andrè prendendo un respiro più lungo, fingendo affanno e lusinga e sorpresa d'essersi convinto alla fine ma d'essere solo preoccupato di non presentarsi davvero come un povero diavolo lercio e maleodorante.

A Parigi non sarebbe stato un gran dilemma, se ne poteva esser certi, la città aveva nomea d'esser una delle peggiori in fatto di odori sgradevoli e cattive abitudini come quella di lasciar sporcizia ovunque.

Gli venne quasi il dubbio d'aver detto l'ennesima idiozia, che a far tanto il prezioso con una contadina, quando anche una prostituta, poteva essere pericoloso, anche questo.

Non gli era venuto in mente altro...

Prendere tempo, spostarsi, studiare la casa...

"Qui...insomma...non avete una camera dove si potrebbe stare in pace? Ve l'ho detto...vorrei...rendermi presentabile...e poi, mio fratello sa che sono venuto a vedere i cavalli. Se tornasse qui, diavolo, non mi piacerebbe farmi trovare...".

Silenzio...

Ci stava pensando quella e pareva mezza infastidita e mezza lusingata.

Mutare il luogo dell'incontro poteva richiedere perdere altro tempo ma l'ospite pareva ben motivato e lei pensò che alla fine ciò di cui aveva necessità era effettivamente un poco di tranquillità, e l'incontro si sarebbe anche potuto evolvere piuttosto che risolversi in un semplice scambio d'affondi.

Annuì, afferrandolo per la mano.

"Avete ragione. Io dormo in una piccola stanza, che dà sul dietro della locanda. Lì staremo più comodi...".

"Siete davvero ospitale...e...".

"Dite?".

"Vino...mi ci vorrebbe del vino...".

"Oh...".

"Ve lo pagherò state tranquilla...ma sono giorni che beviamo solo dannata acqua putrida...quello della cena m'è bastato appena per scaldare le ossa...".

Sempre più convinente lui e sempre più convinta lei, mademoiselle se lo prese proprio per mano, uscendo all'aperto, sotto la pioggia battente. Corsero entrambi, i piedi affondati nel fango, la lanterna cieca sbattuta dalla furia della tempesta resistette fino all'ingresso della locanda.

Al buio i passi sicuri dell'altra condussero ad una specie di dispensa dove quella afferrò una bottiglia di vino pulita, probabilmente imbottigliato da poco.

 _Peccato -_ si disse André.

Quello non avrebbe reso facile il lavoro, che il vino giovane dà alla testa velocemente ma altrettanto in fretta svanisce.

Si resta in sé insomma, se le ricordava le sbronze prese a Parigi, nelle dannate osterie, e quel vino pesante e denso, quasi nero, invecchiato e misterioso che annebbiava subito i pensieri…

Che quelli se ne fossero andati all'Inferno almeno per qualche ora e avessero smesso di torturarlo e rammentargli che lui non era nessuno e che non avrebbe avuto futuro e speranze e...

"Prendetene un'altra!" – se ne uscì sibilando la richiesta e l'altra, sguardo sgranato, ridacchiò afferrando un'altra bottiglia.

La porta si richiuse alle spalle.

Iniziava la rappresentazione...

Il prim'attore fece il suo ingresso trionfale permettendosi d'affondare subito nella bocca dell'altra, sospinta velocemente contro la parete spoglia, a mala pena illuminata dalla candela accesa. Era freddo lì dentro...

"Servitemi del vino..." – sussurrò all'orecchio mentre la destra scivolava giù sollevando le sottane e correndo alle gambe e risalendo su e l'altra presa di sorpresa emetteva un deciso gridolino di dissenso, che non pareva neppure troppo recitato.

"Oh...ma voi ci sapete fare! Non mi convincete...voi non siete solo un commerciante di cavalli!".

La donna era rimasta lì ad assaggiare l'affondo della lingua, ricambiando la danza...

S'era spostata poi, ravvivando la brace nel camino e versando dell'acqua in un paiolo appeso sopra.

Un respiro più fondo...

"E voi siete molto perspicace mademoiselle..." – prese a raccontare André iniziando a spogliarsi – "E' vero...io e mio fratello ci occupiamo di cavalli ma in realtà il nostro compito in giro per la Francia è un altro...".

Alla povera cameriera brillarono gli occhi che si era trovata davvero un bel partito.

"E chi siete?" – chiese porgendo un pezzetto di sapone nero come il carbone e allargando il braccio verso una specie di tinozza sbrecciata. L'acqua era ancora fredda, il tempo scorreva, André fissò l'altra iniziando a formare un poco di schiuma nella mano...

"Geografi..." – disse in tono basso.

"Geo..." – l'altra nemmeno riuscì a ripetere la parola, nemmeno sapeva che volesse dire, figuriamoci pronunciarla.

"Non temete...non è nulla di sconveniente...vedete...".

L'altra era affascinata e s'era improvvisamente dimenticata perchè fossero lì...

"Perdonate mademoiselle..." – continuò André mentre proseguiva a lavarsi – "Il vostro nome...voi sapete il mio ma il vostro?".

Le chiedeva pure come si chiamava...

Un vero gentiluomo.

"Phillisette...Phillisette Neilly".

"Che nome...".

"Buffo lo so! E' per questo che preferisco essere chiamata semplicemente Nanà".

"Nanà! Decisamente vi dona...Nanà...".

"Vi prego...proseguite...".

André corse con lo sguardo alla bottiglia di vino. Un altro bicchiere, quella lo trangugiò come fosse acqua fresca, mentre lui a mala pena era arrivato a metà del primo.

"Giriamo per la Francia per esplorare il territorio, conoscere a fondo i sentieri, le strade, le colline...".

"E a cosa serve tutto questo? Per i vostri cavalli?".

"Non proprio, annotiamo tutto su fogli che poi verranno trascritti sotto forma di mappa. Così se un viaggiatore oppure una società che commercia avesse necessità di attraversare un territorio non si perderebbe e potrebbe portare avanti la sua attività...anche gli stranieri avrebbero modo di girare per la Francia senza rischiare di sbagliare strada o trovarsi in una palude magari in pieno all'inverno...".

Il discorso sortì l'effetto sperato, Nanà a bocca aperta, immobile, il bicchiere di vino di nuovo tra le mani...

"Prego..." – l'invitò André sorseggiando dal suo.

L'acqua s'era scaldata...

I muscoli lisci, nudi, brillavano al riverbero del fuoco...

L'imprecazione rimase impigliata tra le labbra mentre la giovane s'era avvicinata.

"Non rivestitevi..." – disse piano prendendo ad accarezzare le spalle e baciando piano la schiena.

 _Accarezzarti fino a farti impazzire..._

 _Spogliati!_

 _Cosa? Aspetta..._

 _Ti voglio...adesso!_

 _Aspetta..._

 _Le dita erano scivolate sotto la camicia, ai seni, chiudendosi sopra, piano, i polpastrelli a lambirne la consistenza morbida, via via più turgida e piena..._

Neppure se lo poteva immaginare André che quella sera Oscar s'era lasciata avvinghiare dai discorsi sul loro passato, soprattutto quello vissuto da lui che l'amava da una vita e che finalmente l'aveva confessato. Per ogni giorno trascorso assieme, emergevano bizzarri ricordi e...

No, non erano ricordi...

Il corpo si rannicchiò ancora di più, le mani chiuse tra le cosce, a scaldarsi ed ascoltare l'incedere del sogno.

"Vorrei ammirarvi..." – sibilò André contratto mentre ascoltava le mani dell'altra accarezzare la schiena, gesti ampi che coglievano i muscoli torniti e tesi, i fianchi asciutti, i lombi...

"Oh...siete un adulatore... anche a me piacerebbe...".

Aveva sempre avuto una ragione per sopportare certi luoghi e certe persone...

All'inizio accompagnare lei che gli chiedeva d'affondare l'esistenza in un bicchiere di vino.

Evitare che fosse presa di mira da qualche avventore troppo brillo, che non finisse per accorgersi che sotto quella dannta uniforme c'era un ufficiale bello.

Troppo bello!

Dannazione, lei in uniforme non passava proprio inosservata...

E poi, dopo, accompagnare sé stesso, magari con l'appoggio di quel bellimbusto di Alain.

Lì sì che aveva imparato ad ubriacarsi, a tener la guardia alta anche se i pensieri corrotti dall'assenza di lei dovevano frantumarsi, sbriciolarsi...

La guardia doveva restare alta.

Si voltò André e prese a baciare la donna, imitandone i gesti, affondando tra i vestiti che scivolavano a terra...

La spinse un poco indietro...

Quella si sedette sul letto pensando che lui sarebbe rimasto lì in piedi...

Rituale consueto per ammorbidire la tensione e suscitare e sollevare la foga dell'amplesso.

No, lo straniero continuò a baciarla e poi scostandosi un poco le porse altro vino...

Lo bevve. Pagava lui, perchè non approfittarne...

Le dita della donna scalzarono le brache tentando di appropriarsi della carne e André si spostò velocemente sedendosi anche lui.

"Voltatevi!" – un altro ordine, quella non comprendeva. La testa aveva preso a girare, il vino affluiva nel sangue conferendo ai gesti pensieri intorbiditi, poco lucidi.

"Ecco...siete come tutti gli altri!"- sbuffò – "Non vi piace...".

Lui la prevenne.

"Accarezzarvi...vorrei accarezzarvi un poco...sono giorni che non accarezzo il corpo di una donna...se non vi dispiace!?".

La voce usciva suadente e convincente e l'altra si stupì.

Logica ineccepibile...

Altro vino...

"Basta!" – un singhiozzo…

"Vorrei berlo dalle vostre labbra...".

"Oh...".

Il bacio affondò di nuovo, la testa della donna voltata di lato, quasi all'indietro e lui dietro di lei mentre si sistemava appoggiandosi alla schiena, lasciandosi ascoltare dall'altra, mentre la sinistra percorreva il torace, scivolando sui seni.

Il respiro ritmato riportava il consenso dei gesti, la schiena si tendeva per cercare il contatto, inarcandosi un poco e lui dietro, sempre lì...

Carezze leggere e poi intense...

 _Sciogliere il ghiaccio che ricopre l'anima..._

 _Non voglio aspettare...e nemmeno tu...vuoi aspettare..._

 _Affermazioni imperative, lingue di fuoco brillano nell'iride scura, verde, lui seduto davanti a lei, la testa che s'avvicina a chiudere la bocca, a distogliere il dissenso._

 _Ordini...erano ordini...ne percepiva il tenore, eppure lei stava lì, mezza distesa sul letto, incerta se indietreggiare..._

 _Si sentì tirata giù, dai piedi. Lui sopra di lei, senza peso..._

"Vorrei tenervi così, almeno per un poco...mentre bacio il vostro collo, mentre posso accarezzarvi...".

La sinistra prese a scendere insinuandosi tra le gambe dell'altra ch'era in ginocchio, nuda, il sedere appoggiato ai talloni, morbidamente curiosa di sottomettersi ai gesti dell'ospite.

Non si fece pregare.

"Vedete...nulla di sconveniente..." – s'affrettò a precisare André, mentre incrociava le gambe davanti all'altra chiudendola in una presa morbida.

"E' per non farvi fuggire...".

Per quanto ci fosse abituato il vino aveva preso ad annebbiare i sensi.

Un'altra imprecazione, trattenuta tra le labbra mentre riprendeva a baciare piano la propria compagna di viaggio...

Tutt'e due avrebbero dovuto recitare lo stesso copione. Senza conoscerlo, ma di fatto noto ad entrambi.

 _Prenderti ed entrare in te... senza chiederti nulla..._

 _Scivolò giù e la voce tentò d'uscire..._

 _No..._

 _La bocca le chiuse la bocca, la lingua s'immerse e lei lasciò fare, anche se aveva appena negato di volerlo._

Il corpo si strinse, il respiro s'innalzò, la bocca si schiuse, davvero...

 _Il peso addosso l'inchiodava lì, respirava, la bocca afferrata e piena, le labbra quasi morse, le mani tenevano stretta la testa, bloccata._

 _La tensione innervò le vertebre, arco proteso verso di lui, mentre la testa diceva no..._

 _Voleva sottrarsi e poi no, non lo voleva..._

 _Ho detto spogliati..._

 _Si sollevò un poco, gli occhi sferzarono l'ordine e gli occhi provarono a negare e la bocca riprese il suo corso sul collo, il naso che insisteva ficcato lì, mentre le labbra suggellavano un morso più fondo..._

 _Spogliati!_

"Ma dove le avete imparate queste cose?" – respirò Nanà chiusa in quello strano groviglio di forze, subito ripresa.

"In giro..." – sibilò André...

Già, in giro...

A Parigi c'era sempre d'accertarsi che qualcuno non avesse armi da piantare nello stomaco ai soldati e allora era meglio afferrare i malcapitati da dietro ed immobilizzarli.

Nanà era ubriaca.

Andrè le porse altro vino.

"Lasciate che vi serva...".

Un sussurro...

Un affondo...

Un bacio...

Quella bevve, ancora, ridacchiando, lasciandosi sopraffare dal tocco insistente e pieno, i muscoli umidi, chiusa lì, il tiepido affondo delle dita nel sesso, tanto che istintivamente provò a staccarsi ritrovandosi ancora più prigioniera.

"Un altro bacio mademoiselle? – sussurrò André e l'altra voltò la testa, la lingua affondata a chiudere il respiro, mentre il braccio sinistro libero avvolse il collo sottile della giovane.

L'arteria destra esposta e compressa sull'avambraccio…

L'arteria sinistra leggermente più nascosta dalla torsione s'acquietò contro le ossa del braccio.

Il bacio fondo prese ad ampliarsi di più.

Solo un sussulto mentre le dita affondarono un poco.

Altro vino…

Glielo porse con la mano libera...

Annusò le dita e ne bevve un sorso anche lui per pulirsi la bocca.

Una domanda all'apparenza senza senso: "Avete mai fatto l'amore con un soldato?".

L'altra si stupì, gli occhi rimasero chiusi.

Silenzio...

Ci stava pensando...

"No...quelli di sotto non sono del nostro villaggio, so che hanno altre donne...in altri posti...ma perchè v'interessa?"

"Nulla...ma ne ero certo...".

"Cosa?"

 _Averti e cancellare dal tuo viso quello sguardo arrogante, che sfuggiva al mio solo per dimostrarmi che eri forte e non avresti mai avuto bisogno di piegarti ai sentimenti, all'amore..._

 _Ancora no!_

 _Ma non c'era verso di convincerlo quel dannato corpo che invece stava lì e s'apriva e s'immobilizzava alle mani che prendevano a slacciare la camicia e a trascinarla su, sulla testa, per sfilarla._

 _Nemmeno il tempo di osservarsi negli occhi di lui, nuda, scoperta, le mani tornavano al bordo dei calzoni infilandosi nel sussulto della carne che si ritrovava scoperta e umida..._

 _Il respiro affondava assieme alle dita, costringendola questa volta ad indietreggiare un poco che il gesto s'era spinto dentro, ghermendo le labbra a fondo..._

 _L'altra mano aveva preso a sfilare i dannati calzoni..._

 _Entrambi..._

 _Aspetta..._

 _No!_

Il gesto s'intensificò...

"Non mi fraintendete...il fatto che apprezziate le mie richieste mi fa comprendere che non conoscete i metodi rudi dei soldati...ho avuto modo di apprendere che i loro sistemi sono alquanto discutibili. Le donne loro le usano solo per ricavare piacere...invece voi mi sembrate davvero ben disposta e serena...ecco allora è un piacere stare con voi...".

Un altro affondo. L'altra non ebbe il tempo di rispondere. La lingua s'insinuò a risucchiare il respiro, il corpo si tese di più, mentre la pelle s'intiepidiva prendendo a sudare un poco.

Il groviglio dei corpi si strinse ancora di più.

Il respiro si perse mentre le dita affondarono, ancora...

Il corpo teso prese a respirare assieme all'affondo...

Il braccio prese a stringersi attorno al collo, sottraendo aria, a poco a poco...

Le dita della donna tentarono di scostarlo il braccio.

Più forza imprimevano e più il braccio stringeva...

Una specie di riflesso ancestrale a liberarsi, mentre il piacere s'innalzava...

 _Avrei voluto liberarti da te stessa, prima che dalla tua uniforme o dalla tua vita..._

 _Seduto su di lei, i sessi liberi di toccarsi e fendersi e sfregarsi, si specchiava adesso nello sguardo di André che l'ammirava ed osservava la curva dolce dei seni._

 _Le dita accarezzavano la consistenza morbida e lei era costretta ad afferrare le braccia di lui e a stringersi ad esse mentre la bocca tornava a scivolare lenta accarezzando anch'essa il turgore dei capezzoli pieni..._

 _Ogni lembo di pelle esplorato mentre lei s'attaccava a lui..._

 _Il ventre piatto, ritratto, morbido e poi oltre..._

 _Labbra sulle labbra affondate a sciogliere la vergogna a liberare il desiderio in una danza intima e piena e fonda e sottile..._

 _Voragine che s'apriva..._

 _Il sesso aveva preso a lambire il sesso, a spingersi piano..._

 _Giù, dentro, piano..._

 _Tensione sciolta e libera…_

 _Sollevava e affondava e ricadeva…_

Lieve orgasmo prese a scorrere attraverso il corpo imprigionato e fermo.

Comprese d'essere finito nella direzione giusta, mentre la donna aveva afferrato il braccio, chiuso sul collo, per tantare d'aprirlo e concedersi un poco d'aria, la bocca tappata ed il fremito che inumidiva il sesso e frustava l'ultima resistenza.

La stretta s'impresse colmandosi di rabbia e sciogliendo la tensione.

Gli occhi dell'altra si spalancarono, solo per un istante, per comprendere che stesse accadendo...

Tentò d'arretrare e si ritrovò chiusa, legata al corpo dell'altro.

Tentò di spostare la testa, ma no, nemmeno quello le riuscì.

André continuò a stringere il collo, la presa compresse le arterie.

Piano, doveva solo...

Se quella gli fosse morta tra le braccia, non sarebbero mai riusciti a lasciare la Francia.

Il sussulto soffocato dell'orgasmo attraversò i sensi mentre gli occhi un poco rovesciati erano fissi agli occhi, la bocca a chiedere aria, il corpo bloccato...

Respirò i respiri intensi dell'altra percossa dalle onde lievi, tremante e umida...

Occhi sgranati che s'aprirono di colpo, contrazioni pungenti s'innalzarono mentre le parve davvero di cadere giù, giù, dentro di lui.

Allargò le braccia per afferrarlo e tenersi, ma era immobile, nel letto vuoto...

Ed era la stanza che aveva preso a girare, buia, l'impercettibile alone del giorno che penetrava dalle persiane chiuse.

"André...".

Il nome sussurrato nel decrescente fremere, sognato...

Abbracciata al nulla...

 _Io invece non ho mai potuto, né voluto, liberarmi o ribellarmi a questo destino, ch'era una tortura e che adesso posso stringere tra le mie braccia…_

"André?".

* Sussultare è intransitivo ovviamente! Così non si usa ma mi piaceva troppo!

180


	22. Vino e Sangue

_**Vino e sangue**_

 _10 settembre 1789…_

Era quasi l'alba.

Allungò istintivamente un braccio. Riprovò ad immaginarsi d'essersi sbagliata. S'era addormentata così profondamente che forse non l'aveva sentito rientrare.

L'aveva sognato, quello sì...

Nulla...

Lo sguardo sgranato, la sorpresa, il dubbio che fosse accaduto qualcosa.

Il letto era vuoto. André non c'era. E non era nemmeno tornato, che dalla rapida ispezione della stanza, tutto era intatto esattamente come l'aveva lasciato lei, la mappa spiegata sul letto, gli stivali, i suoi, appena ripuliti, che la sera prima era riuscita a spazzolarsi.

La camicia appesa era fredda, umida. Il tepore del camino non aveva avuto pregio d'asciugarla.

I pensieri s'affollarono...

Le risate smargiasse dei soldati, la sera precedente...

S'era addormentata, dannazione, la guardia s'era abbassata, ammansita dal calore della stanza, dal vino, dallo stomaco finalmente sazio dopo tanto tempo.

Quanto tempo...

Aveva dormito, sì, quanto tempo?

"André..." – ripetè il nome per aggiustare i ricordi e rimettere assieme i pezzi della giornata trascorsa.

Prese a raccattare i vestiti, il corpo tiepido sferzato dal gelo della stoffa umida, nulla s'era ascigato.

Il respirò affondò, assieme ai passi che compì nella stanza voltandosi per comprendere se allora mancasse qualcosa, le borse, i documenti, il denaro...

Aveva lasciato la porta aperta...

Dannazione...

Che lui sarebbe dovuto tornare.

Forse era uscito prima, s'era svegliato e...

La mano sulla maniglia, la porta aperta piano e l'ombra nel corridoio che s'avvicinava...

L'aria stravolta, la barba ricresciuta un poco, gli occhi infossati, il sentore aspro del vino...

Un aspetto orribile, peggiore di quello caricato sulle spalle da giorni di viaggio, accampati dove si poteva.

"Che...".

André la spinse dentro, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Era freddo, aveva le mani gelate.

"Che ti è accaduto?" – prese a squadrarlo, velocemente, che non avesse ferite o lividi o...

Lei in piedi in mezzo alla stanza e lui sulla porta, lo sguardo allucinato, i capelli arruffati, quasi se ne fosse uscito da una zuffa con chissà chi.

L'odore del vino invase l'aria fredda della stanzetta. Deponeva per altro che una zuffa o uno scontro con malintenzionati.

Impietrita, l'azzurro sgranato...

Tutto nuovo, inimmaginabile...

La mente invasa dai dubbi, incapace di ragionare, costretta a stare lì, imprigionata dalla loro fuga, non si poteva saltar su e lasciarsi prendere la mano dall'isterismo.

"Dove – sei – stato!?" – scandito piano e secco – "Mi sono svegliata, non c'eri...non sei rientrato...che è successo?".

Un fuoco di fila, all'affannosa ricerca d'una risposta plausibile, che giustificasse l'indecoroso scenario, che ammansisse i sensi, acquietasse la rabbia.

Mai provata.

Il respiro basso, trattenuto, prese a sollevarsi, assieme alla rabbia, allo stupore.

Prese a tremare, diede la colpa alla camicia fredda appiccicata addosso, ancora umida, il fuoco nel camino quasi spento. No, non era il freddo perchè le tempie battevano e le pareva davvero che le guance avrebbero preso fuoco mentre s'immaginava e si diceva che in fondo non poteva essere accaduto nulla e, peggio ancora, che non doveva importarle, perchè lei non era gelosa, non era possibile che tale istinto arrivasse a piegare la ragione, ad annebbiare la logica.

C'era una spiegazione, ci doveva essere, come sempre, com'era sempre accaduto, perchè non era solo lei ad avere sempre una spiegazione. Anche lui non era da meno...

Tutto terribilmente nuovo.

Tutto senza appiglio, se non le immagini catturate la sera precedente, e poi quelle ancora più antiche, possenti che riemergevano dal passato...

Adesso rammentava...

Non era solita trattenersi in caserma alla sera.

Tornava a casa, non era possibile restare a dormire lì, rischiare di provocare quei dannati soldati a cercare d'incrociarla per dar sfogo alla rabbia ed agli istinti.

Quando se ne andava, quasi oltre il tramonto, le era accaduto d'aver scorto André lasciare la caserma, dirigersi giù a Parigi, da solo oppure assieme ad altri compagni.

La mente vuota, colma di quello che lei aveva sempre apostrofato come uno sbaglio dettato dal desiderio e dal possesso, all'inizio aveva provato solo fastidio, una sorta di pungente istinto che scavava dentro: lei non era più dentro la vita di André.

Altre persone lo circondavano...

Altre donne. Ecco, era stato allora, per assurdo, proprio quando lei l'aveva allontanato...

Da lontano...

Aveva preso a cercarlo, ad osservarlo. Da lontano l'aveva davvero visto per ciò che lui era.

E la smania aveva preso a sollevarsi. Sapere che faceva, chi vedeva lui e se...

Era un uomo, Dio, lo era davvero.

Adesso lo sapeva, l'aveva ascoltato, dentro di sé...

C'era che lui aveva dei compagni. Lei no.

Lui forse s'era confidato con qualcuno, o peggio, s'era sfogato con qualcuno...

Lei no, non aveva mai parlato con nessuno d'amore.

L'unico era stato lui e l'unica cosa che gli aveva domandato era se lui l'avrebbe amata, lei, solo lei...

Glielo aveva chiesto, solo una volta.

E lui glielo aveva promesso...

Allora...

Il passato si rimescolò al presente. Adesso c'era che se anche fosse accaduto nel passato, lei...

Carmilla aveva detto che si erano baciati...

Se l'immaginò Oscar e l'immagine frustò i sensi, lì, in quel momento, nonostante tutto, nonostante si fosse ripromessa di non perdere il controllo e...

Razionalmente doveva esserci una spiegazione ma nella testa e nelle dita serpeggiavano sensazioni che di razionale avevano ben poco.

Incontrollate, faticava a tenerle a bada, le sentiva nascere dallo stomaco...

Indietreggiò e si ritrovò seduta sul letto.

Tentò di riaprire bocca, lui le mise una mano sopra, l'odore dolciastro del vino, mescolato ad altro...

Sussultò, i sensi risucchiati dal sentore inconfondibile dell'umore d'un amplesso...

Fu lei ad afferrargli il polso e a scansarlo dalla faccia.

"Che è accaduto?" – ruggì piano.

André scivolò giù, sul letto accanto a lei, persino la fioca luce del mattino l'infastidiva.

"Non gridare..." – sibilò lui stravolto – "Dobbiamo andare via…subito! Raccogli tutto e andiamo via da qui!".

"Vuoi almeno spiegarmi cosa ti è successo?".

André prese a fissarla, lo sguardo allucinato.

Si portò una mano alla testa. Si vedeva ch'era veramente stravolto. Sottobraccio una bottiglia di vino piena a metà.

"E quella?" – chiese lei notandola.

"Non c'è tempo per le spiegazioni, ti prego. Non appena avremo lasciato questo posto ti racconterò cos'è accaduto. Ma adesso fa come ti dico. Torniamo alle stalle...dobbiamo sellare i cavalli...all'oste ho già pagato tutto ieri sera...poi quando saremo lontani…".

Sì, una spiegazione doveva esserci.

C'era che qualunque essa fosse stata, lei si ritrovò ad assaggiare quello strano ed intenso incedere che solo la gelosia aveva capacità di annidare nelle viscere. L'aveva percepito ancora d'essere gelosa anche in passato.

La gelosia l'aveva condotta sull'orlo del baratro.

La gelosia l'aveva indotta a scegliere sé stessa e lui. Così aveva perduto il senso del giusto.

La gelosia s'era messa in mezzo e lei, era stata esattamente lei, ad impedire che lui davvero compisse l'unico passo utile ad essere felice.

Lasciarla.

Non era accaduto.

Il prezzo pagato da entrambi era stato altissimo.

Il senso di colpa era stato atroce..

Lasciarlo...

Non era accaduto, non c'era riuscita.

Adesso era diverso.

Andrè era suo...

Dio, non c'era stato verso di toglierle dalla testa quell'assurda affermazione.

Era gelosa punto e basta.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta lei era furiosa, per il tempo ch'era scorso, perchè erano stati lontani, perchè se una spiegazione c'era, non era necessario attendere oltre per rivelarla...

Percepì appena il proprio nome, sussurrato, che lui cercava di riaprire gli occhi.

Si ritrovò infuriata, adesso aveva paura.

La paura rende furiosi, il dubbio rende furiosi.

Un respiro fondo, si rialzò e prese a raccogliere le borse, infilandosele a tracolla. Il mantello steso ad asciugare avvolse la figura.

La spada aggiustata al fianco. Visto quanto stava accadendo pensò non sarebbe bastato.

Dalla sacca estrasse la pistola, accertandosi che fosse armata...

Un altro respiro: "Andiamo allora" – sibilò rassegnata.

André si rialzò e si rivesti a fatica. Lo sguardo fissava il vuoto, accigliato, scuro. Pareva non fosse nemmeno lì con la testa, pareva nemmeno lo sapesse che lei stava morendo a chiedersi che fosse accaduto, che tutto quanto circondava il suo uomo sapeva dell'intenso incontro di labbra e sesso e...

Si sforzò di fare piano, Oscar, mentre spegneva la candela, chiudeva la porta, imboccava il corridoio e poi la porta d'uscita della locanda. Era aperta. Una fortuna si disse...

No, non era stata fortuna.

"Prima di tornare dentro sono uscito e ho tolto il catenaccio che chiudeva la porta da fuori...".

"Prima di tornare dentro da dove?" – domandò lei stizzita.

"Andiamo!" – la risposta tanto secca quanto evasiva punse l'orgoglio.

Oscar si morse il labbro per non fiatare oltre.

Di sbieco incrociarono alcuni contadini...

Di soldati non ce n'era nemmeno l'ombra.

L'aria fredda li avvolse mentre intorno le campagne erano ricoperte da una coltre fumosa e bianca, quasi immobile, seppure a tratti lasciava intuire scheletri di querce rinsecchite o il profilo di gruppi di case ancora immerse nel silenzio. Evanescenti comparse si susseguivano, mescolate al fumo dei camini che prendevano ad accendersi.

La strada scorreva veloce nella corsa forsennata che André aveva imposto agli animali e lei ogni tanto s'accertava che lui fosse ancora vigile e capace di mantenersi in sella.

Bourges era la prossima meta, che precedeva il massiccio centrale...

Non si poteva evitare d'entrare in città per procurarsi il necessario a proseguire il viaggio.

A dispetto dell'esordio, la mattinata prese ad illuminarsi di un sole terso, intenso, pieno che quasi feriva lo sguardo ma almeno avrebbe scaldato un poco le ossa e i vestiti umidi.

"Dobbiamo fermarci" – fu lei questa volta a dare l'ordine, non ricevette risposta e pensò davvero che lui fosse morto, pur avendo la forza di restare a cavallo.

Fu lei a trattenere le redini del cavallo e a guardarlo quasi con commiserazione mentre André scendeva faticosamente e barcollava, solo il guizzo di recuperare l'orientamento e lasciarsi cadere all'ombra d'una quercia mezza spoglia, sopra il manto di foglie che gemette silenziosamente avvolgendo il corpo sfatto.

Oscar scese a sua volta.

Intuì che avrebbe dovuto attendere ancora per ottenere le agognate spiegazioni, perchè André ebbe solo la forza di mugugnare un _mi – dispiace – davvero – ti racconterò tutto -_ prima di finire travolto dal sonno quasi atavico in cui sprofondò, lasciandola lì, in ginocchio, a scansargli un poco i capelli dalla faccia, mentre osservava il viso sfatto ma stranamente sereno, come se aver lasciato la locanda avesse messo al sicuro tutt'e due da chissà quale catastrofe.

Gli accarezzò il viso, le dita punte dalla barba cresciuta.

Gli pareva davvero un bambino se non fosse stato per l'odore aspro dell'alcool.

Staccò i cavalli conducendoli lontano dal sentiero, il paesaggio era mutato facendosi più sconnesso e vario. Più giù, poco distante scoprì una specie di radura che dava sull'ansa d'un fiumiciattolo. Assicurò gli animali concedendo loro di pascolare senza rischiare di finire dentro il corso d'acqua.

Le preziose borse a tracolla, avvolta nel mantello, s'appoggiò anche lei ad un albero, lo sguardo incollato alla figura di André che raggomitolato russava beatamente, mentre un tiepido raggio di sole scaldava la figura. Almeno non avrebbe rischiato di prendersi un accidente lì a terra, che lei non c'era proprio riuscita a convincerlo a rialzarsi e a spostarsi in un punto più asciutto.

L'aveva coperto alla meglio con il mantello.

Tra le dita l'impugnatura della pistola, carica, appoggiata in grembo...

Il sole scaldava la pelle. Gli occhi si chiusero...

"Solo un momento" – si disse a labbra strette – "Solo un momento...".

 _Lo sguardo venne trafitto allora dall'incontro dei volti, uno conosciuto, l'altro no._

 _Non erano importanti, non quanto il respiro che faticava a mantenersi saldo e a coprire la distanza che la divideva dalle figure e dai gesti appena intuiti che scorrevano tra di esse._

 _Fumo o nebbia..._

 _Non aveva importanza._

 _Arrosto o patate._

 _Nemmeno quello aveva importanza..._

 _Vino..._

 _Sì, l'odore forte del mosto, aspro, intenso, pieno, come il sangue che scorreva nelle vene, inconfondibile, metallico, altrettanto capace di colmare i sensi e sprofondare le viscere..._

 _Uniformi..._

 _Blu..._

 _La Guardia Metropolitana..._

 _Rosse..._

 _La Guardia Reale..._

 _Scure...verdastre..._

 _Gli sgherri di Bouillé..._

 _Una danza infame ed infernale di scorci sfuggenti e nebbiosi presero a sollevare i sensi e a confondere i pensieri, mentre la bocca chiedeva aria ed i muscoli avrebbero voluto agire, ed afferrarlo e trattenerlo..._

" _André..."._

 _Lui seduto in un angolo, di spalle. Certo che era lui, e davanti una donna, il viso sconosciuto..._

 _Provò ad avvicinarsi, ma lui pareva nemmeno la vedesse. S'accorse che teneva la mano dell'altra..._

 _Lei..._

 _Non sapeva chi fosse._

 _Lei la squadrava e poi l'invitava ad andarsene ed invitava lui a seguirla..._

 _Inaudito, assurdo!_

" _Come ti permetti!" – parole davvero sibilate, mentre le dita stringevano..._

 _Si sentì afferrare per le spalle. L'istante di voltarsi, faccie ancora più stravolte la fissavano a chiederle chi fosse lei e come si permettesse di trovarsi lì, lei, un ufficiale, in una bettola d'infimo ordine dove le regole del re non valevano nulla, che le stabilivano loro, i popolani, le regole da seguire._

 _Una fitta al petto, un pugno schivato di sbieco, per un soffio, era difficile..._

 _I muscoli sfatti dalla fatica, incapaci di sottrarsi, e lei lì a chiedersi perchè André non s'accorgesse che lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a farcela da sola..._

 _Da sola._

 _Sola..._

 _Il petto bruciava di nuovo, una sensazione che aveva sperato fosse svanita, no, non si può guarire dalla tisi, ricordatelo Oscar!_

 _Dio come hai potuto pensare che saresti guarita..._

 _Le dita si strinsero, davvero, il braccio si tese, con immensa fatica, mentre il corpo sprofondava giù, fradicio di sudore, gelato e sfatto..._

"Oscar…" – il suo nome, la sua voce, la sua bocca, lo sguardo sbarrato – "Che fai?".

Un balzo all'indietro, di sbieco, lo sguardo sbarrato, in linea...

La canna della pistola puntata addosso, il braccio teso, il pollice sul cane ed il respiro perso...

Occhi negli occhi...

"Che...".

André si scansò, il respiro mozzato.

"Vuoi rendermi il favore?" – sibilò afferrandole il polso per scostare l'arma dalla faccia, il ricordo di Place Dauphine, nemmeno un anno prima.

"Che...".

"Sono io...André...".

"...".

Lo sguardo si fece scuro. La mano rimase stretta al polso, le dita s'impressero stringendolo un poco, mentre lui s'inginocchiò davanti a lei.

"Che sta succedendo?".

Il braccio a mezz'aria, imprigionato, lui indugiava come volesse tenerla lì, lei accettò lo strano groviglio d'impercettibili forze. Il sonno intorpidiva i sensi, s'accorse che era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato.

"Come stai?" – che fosse lui a chiederglielo appariva quasi comico.

"E tu?".

André non rispose immediatamente, non nel modo che lei avrebbe voluto.

Oscar stava imparando. Non aveva mai discusso con nessuno che amasse davvero e che sapesse di amare e che l'amasse. Non era facile addentrarsi nei meandri della nuova esistenza. L'intuito pungeva, André non rispose come lei avrebbe voluto.

"Sono rimasto a guardarti per un po' mentre dormivi...non volevo svegliarti...ho pensato a quanto tu sia bella...volevo dirtelo...forse non te l'ho mai detto…".

La destra lasciò il polso per passare le dita tra i capelli e scostarli da viso.

Stupiva che lei avesse pensato la stessa cosa di lui. Erano mesi che aveva preso a ragionarci su e non glielo aveva mai detto, davvero, nemmeno lei.

Non sapeva cosa fosse necessario dire e cosa no...

Immaginava sarebbe stato l'intuito a dettare le regole, senza che ci fosse necessità d'apprenderle, come bambini.

Si sentì davvero come una bambina. Affamata, assetata...

Era bella...

Accettò le dita tra i capelli, mossi, l'impercettibile tocco che accarezzò la testa, inducendo i sensi a raccogliersi e godere del gesto. Raggiunse la mano e la scostò appena per farla scendere sulla guancia, il palmo aperto, socchiuse gli occhi, beandosi del calore tenero e lieve.

Non lo sapeva che l'amore scorresse anche così, o forse no, forse lo sapeva, solo non aveva mai immaginato che anche così si poteva parlare d'amore.

L'amore attraversa i sensi, tutti. L'amore colpisce i sensi, tutti...

"Anche tu…" - un sussurro altrettanto lieve.

Nessun'altra spiegazione, nessun'altra precisazione.

 _Anche tu..._

André si stupì. Non che non la ritenesse capace di cedere...

S'immaginava solo che il carattere aspro ed intransigente le avesse impedito, almeno in passato, di lasciar scorrere tra le labbra certi pensieri...

Solo un istante…

Il sangue non si può cancellare, come l'odore del vino e quello del sesso.

La vita esige le sue spiegazioni.

Il sentore pungente di un altro corpo...

Oscar tornò ad essere Oscar. Quella di sempre. Che la voce aveva la capacità unica di passare dal suadente all'imperioso, in un battito d'ali, e la domanda sibilò, degna del comandante che mai sarebbe venuto meno, nel fondo dell'esistenza.

"Cosa - è - successo?".

Richiesta secca.

Presupponeva una risposta altrettanto secca e pulita.

No, André non rispose come lei avrebbe voluto. O meglio come lei s'immaginava fossero andate le cose. E più lui ci avesse girato intorno e più lei si sarebbe convinta che la propria immaginazione non aveva errato di molto.

Non ci voleva credere...

La sua dannnata spiegazione!

"Ti amo..." – sussurrò piano lui, anche se André sapeva bene che dal tono della voce lei non si sarebbe mai lasciata ingannare. Nessuno dei due s'era mai lasciato distrarre dal tono dell'altro. Si conoscevano troppo bene.

La loro voce, semplicemente, parlava, il punto era ciò ch'essa rivelava davvero.

No, André non rispondeva...

Che l'amasse lei lo sapeva già, non era necessario precisarlo.

"Ti amo...come credo di non averti mai amato in tutta la mia vita. Devi ascoltare però...e non interrompermi...e poi mi dirai ciò che pensi".

Oscar prese a spaventarsi davvero.

Lo scenario sconfinava nel grottesco che lei non s'immaginava d'essere così ingenua.

Era possibile dunque che un uomo giurasse amore eterno, che l'avesse giurato a lei, e che poi finisse per stare con altre donne, per una qualsiasi plausibile spiegazione che però a quel punto lei non sarebbe mai stata capace d'accettare, che il solo pensiero le faceva ribollire il sangue?

Questo s'immaginava...

S'immobilizzò, gli occhi fissi su di lui e lo sguardo corrucciato come di chi ha già capito ma accetta ugualmente d'ascoltare le spiegazioni pretese ed offerte.

Lei non si sarebbe mai immaginata d'essere gelosa...

Figuriamoci se se l'era immaginato lui.

Eppure anche André alla fine ci era arrivato a comprendere fin dove si fosse spinta lei, pur d'averlo per sé, pur di non accettare di lasciarlo davvero libero, anche se era stata lei per prima a lasciarlo libero.

Allora forse era stato solo per senso del possesso.

No, forse era stato davvero per amore.

Non l'aveva mai compreso André, nemmeno lui, da quando...

"Ricordi quando sono entrati i soldati nella locanda? Ci siamo separati e io sono andato nella stalla per accudire i cavalli...".

Lo fissò, lo sguardo ancora più severo, l'intuizione tutta femminile, davvero stupefacente persino per lei, prendeva forma, piena e seria, disgregando la fiducia.

"Quella...quella giovane che serviva ai tavoli...".

Oscar pensò che improvvisamente il terreno si fosse cosparso di spine. Sentì le dita fremere, il sangue pungere, l'odore del vino imprigionato nelle vesti di André, avvolgerla...

"Mi ha raggiunto...nella stalla...".

Il corpo si contrasse e lei tentò d'indietreggiare, la schiena bloccata dal dannato tronco tiepido della quercia...

André intuì l'improvviso distacco di lei, tentò d'interpretarlo...

 _Davvero lei era gelosa?_

 _Davvero..._

Il fugace pensiero d'addolcire la storia sostenendo d'esser riuscito a liquidare la malcapitata solo a notte fonda e solo dopo averla fatta ubriacare fino allo svenimento si dissolse come neve al sole.

Avrebbe fatto un torto all'intelligenza di Oscar ed alla propria.

Tanto valeva andare fino in fondo e raccontare tutto, magari senza scendere nei particolari.

S'accodò allora l'altrettanto fugace lusinga che se lei fosse davvero gelosa...

Oscar era gelosa.

Dio, solo a pensarlo...

S'ammantava d'una bellezza assurdamente intensa, viva, piena, pulsante, che risplende del dannato senso del possesso.

Se avesse potuto André l'avrebbe amata lì, per rassicurarla e per concederle d'assaggiare il sapore salato della gelosia che brucia, che sì, anche la gelosia s'annida nelle pieghe dell'amore.

Lo scontro tra lui ed Alain la diceva lunga. André s'era ritrovato incapace di controllarsi al pensiero che l'altro si fosse avvicinato e l'avesse abbracciata e...

La spiegazione uscì chiara e netta e logica riverberando gli effetti sui sensi provati e soggiogati.

"Quella ha intuito che noi ci siamo mossi quando sono entrati i soldati...ha capito che per noi era meglio passare inosservati. E' venuta ad avvertirmi...".

Le labbra di lei s'assottigliarono, che nessuno fa niente per niente. La lezione l'aveva imparata presto, una delle regole fondamentali che orchestravano la vita alla Reggia di Versailles come nella stramaledetta Parigi.

"Che cosa ti ha chiesto?" – sibilò lei anticipando il racconto.

André negò.

"Che cosa è successo?" – la domanda ripetuta, il tono fermo.

"Si è insospettita, ha pensato che noi avessimo qualcosa da nascondere...".

"Siamo tutti e due disertori André!" – commentò lei severa – "Peggio di così!".

"Ti avevo chiesto di ascoltare il racconto..." – obiettò lui in tono paternalistico.

Sorprendente...

Oscar staccò la schiena dalla quercia e si avvicinò alla faccia, quasi naso contro naso.

Nessuna parola...

 _Ti ascolto..._

Glielo disse senza dire una parola.

André si sentì in trappola. Oscar aveva già capito e lui quasi si stizzì, che non se l'immaginava così perspicace e avezza alle regole che imperavano nei bassifondi, che fossero della capitale o di uno sperduto paesino della campagna francese.

Se l'era immaginata un poco più ingenua.

"Si è offerta di restare in mia compagnia. Sì insomma…è venuta a dirmi che i soldati erano ancora alla locanda".

L'eloquio rallentò un poco.

La ragione che l'aveva indotto a tardare ormai era evidente. I soldati s'erano appollaiati nella sala della locanda, da lì non ci si poteva passare per tornare in camera. Oscar era abbastanza intelligente da comprenderlo da sola.

"Non potevo rientrare subito...avrei incrociato i soldati..." – continuò André.

"Hai detto che prima di rientrare sei andato a togliere il chiavistello dalla porta della locanda, _da fuori._..non sei passato dalla sala allora...".

Touché!

In punta di fioretto...

"Sono passato da dietro...è vero...dalla stanza di quella donna...".

Ecco, ci era arrivato.

"Sei stato con quella donna?" – a bruciapelo…

 _Stare_ era azione ambivalente, così aveva sempre pensato lui, nell'accezione che avesse coinvolto lei ed i suoi pensieri.

No, _stare_ aveva in quel momento la stessa valenza. Per entrambi.

"No!" – risposta secca, sguardo deciso, André afferrò di nuovo la mano – "Sono riuscito...".

Le dita di lei ruotarono velocemente inanellandosi a quelle di lui, afferrando la mano e portandola al viso. L'annusò, tornando a fissarlo.

L'azzurro infuocato tranciò gl'intenti...

André lesse l'assurdo nello sguardo di lei.

Oscar sperava che lui non fosse stato con quella donna eppure era furiosa intuendo che, al contrario, fosse accaduto. Lo temeva...

Lui si slacciò dalla presa...

Non era facile raccontare i particolari.

Aveva sperato non fosse necessario.

L'odore inconfondibile...

Lei l'aveva assaggiato su di lui...

L'istinto di proteggere la loro fuga, la loro identità, il loro amore, tutto pareva scivolare via adesso, senza peso, senza possibilità d'ammansire e giustificare il contatto che lui aveva tentato di distogliere da sé.

In fondo c'era riuscito ma forse a lei non bastava.

"Sono riuscito a staccarmi da lei...".

Oscar deglutì rabbia.

"Ascolta..." – André le afferrò le spalle per tenerla lì – "Non avevo scelta...se fosse tornata in sala avrebbe potuto tradirci, indicarci ai soldati. Forse avremmo perso solo tempo o forse no. Era troppo rischioso mettercela contro. Non dobbiamo lasciare tracce. Sai anche tu che cosa abbiamo rischiato, tutti e due...".

La spiegazione c'era. Eccola, logica, certa, ferrea.

Solo che non bastava, no, ad acquietare i sensi, a far sbollire la rabbia...

Non le bastava e non capiva perchè, e non capiva perchè un tempo nemmeno avrebbe voluto ascoltarla una simile spiegazione, quasi comica si sarebbe detto, se sproloquiata nel mezzo d'una partita a carte, in una bettola, un bicchiere di vino davanti e le risate becere dei soldatacci che ascoltano, bisbigliano e vogliono sapere se poi alla fine s'era capito se _quella_ ci era stata davvero e alla fine se era venuta e quante…

"Come..." – sussurrò piano lei, le iridi fessure incandescenti, accantonando il perché.

Le ragioni dell'incontro non le interessavano.

La stupidaggine del fine che giustifica i mezzi non l'aveva mai mandata giù.

"Oscar...non ha senso..." – obiettò André tentando di evitare lo scontro.

"Come!?" – chiese di nuovo _il comandante._

Perchè solo in quella veste le pareva sarebbe riuscita a sopportare il racconto.

Lo voleva quel racconto ed al tempo stesso lo temeva.

"E' assurdo!" – sbottò André –"Come se tu non sapessi che accade tra un uomo e una...donna?!".

Parole sospese, lei davvero si sentì avvampare, che non si stava parlando di un uomo ed una donna qualunque, ma erano loro lì adesso, anche se erano in mezzo alla campagna, eppure erano così vicini.

Fu lui a fissarla allora...

"Non è necessario...davvero...posso solo dirti che non è accaduto ciò che pensi...".

 _E come dannazione avresti fatto?_

Avrebbe voluto chiederlo. No, si rese conto che non avrebbe voluto saperlo.

No…no…

André non capiva.

Le ragioni del gesto le erano chiare. _Quella_ avrebbe potuto ricattarli e mettere in pericolo tutto...

Che assurdità!

Era gelosa, di quello che era accaduto dentro quella stanza, era gelosa di quello che _non_ era accaduto...

Che se lui era stato così abile da sfilarsi senza...

Senza accontentare quella dannata...

Sapeva come trattarle le donne, sapeva cosa volevano…

Sapeva come accontentarle…

André le lesse in faccia quella domanda e allora...

S'avvicinò davvero il viso di André al viso, la voce secca, quasi arida: "Non ho fatto l'amore con quella donna, ma ho rischiato che accadesse. E se fosse accaduto sarebbe stato solo sesso...".

Parole sussurrate, ciniche.

Lei voleva sapere e lui l'accontentava.

La mano venne scagliata via, la pistola finì a terra.

"Basta!" – digrignò lei.

"La comprendi anche tu la differenza!" – affermazione inappellabile, André rimase a guardarla e lei non riuscì più a parlare.

La gola chiusa, congetture vorticose nella testa. Si fidava ma non c'era verso d'ammansire i sensi...

I sensi s'erano nutriti di lui, per davvero, e allora non li si poteva più mettere a tacere semplicemente perchè ci si fidava. Tutto sormontava la logica...

Lui se l'immaginò fosse gelosia, la più ovvia delle ragioni.

Inaudita ed incredibile...

Tutto nuovo….

Tutto terribilmente nuovo, anche per lui. S'era sfogato, un tempo, con quel bellimbusto di Alain, ma non certo per via d'una donna che fosse gelosa tutt'altro!

L'amarezza del rifiuto, il gelo dell'assenza, pieno dell'unico gesto che s'era permesso di rovesciare addosso a lei. Il nulla colmato del niente.

Adesso invece...

Silenzio...

Oscar aveva distolto lo sguardo.

Lui si piantò lì, voleva insistere, voleva sapere, voleva possedere adesso quella dannata gelosia che pareva inebriarlo. Voleva tutto, Dio, anche quella...

Gli spettava...

Lei era sua...

André non aveva mai fatto nulla di sconveniente nella sua vita ma nemmeno lei si era mai preoccupata della vita di André o di ciò che faceva quando non erano assieme o peggio ancora quando neppure erano più legati dal vincolo d'essere l'uno il servo dell'altra.

Così aveva sempre ragionato lui.

André si sorprese a tali pensieri, perché forse…

L'indifferenza del passato vacillava e questo era sorprendente.

Nemmeno lui s'era mai chiesto cosa pensasse lei quando s'incrociavano alla sera, un cenno di saluto mentre lei tornava a Versailles e lui inforcava Rue de Richelieu per lasciarsi inghiottire dal cuore di Parigi. Glielo aveva accennato che facessero assieme ai compagni, ma no, forse lei chissà che s'era immaginata.

L'indifferenza sgretolata a poco a poco...

Incredibile.

Forse allora non era la riprovazione per aver cercato di salvare la loro fuga e la loro identità ma il modo in cui era accaduto.

Accettare l'invadenza d'una donna, stare assieme a lei, fingendo...

Si poteva fingere fino a quel punto?

Forse no, forse Oscar nemmeno se l'immaginava che si sarebbe potuto.

"Oscar…" – tentò di catturare lo sguardo.

"Non ha più importanza!".

"Si che ne ha! Ti ho spiegato cosa è accaduto...ti sembra ragionevole come spiegazione?".

Un respiro fondo. Domanda retorica a cui seguì l'inevitabile assenso.

"Certo...ma...io...".

"Allora spiegami che succede...".

"Non succede niente!".

Difficile parlare d'amore, ancora più difficile ammettere d'essere gelosi.

Lo sguardo restava lontano, la tattica era conosciuta, lui non l'accettò più, che lei non poteva lasciarlo fuori, non poteva più permettersi di chiudersi nella oscura torre d'avorio.

Dovevano imparare a condividere tutto.

S'impuntò, la mano corse al viso, afferrato piano, dolcemente guidato a sé. Un gesto lieve seppure terribilmente arrogante.

Non era abituata a vedersi negato l'assenso ad un volere.

Non voleva sapere più nulla e pensava che la richiesta non avrebbe ammesso repliche.

No, in amore non funziona così.

La rosa s'esibiva in tutto il suo magnifico splendore, piena, morbida, pericolosa...

"Voglio sapere cosa pensi di questa storia...credo di averne il diritto. Mi credi?".

 _Il tuo André._

 _Che ingenua che sei…_

 _Che stupida…._

Si diede della stupida.

Forse era accaduto che lui avesse avuto altre esperienze, sarebbe stato assurdo il contrario.

Vivere in un deserto di malinconia dov'era stata proprio lei a cacciarlo...

Sarebbe potuto accadere, doveva farsene una ragione...

"Il mio André…" – le labbra s'inarcarono un poco in segno di resa, come se di fronte a lei non ci fosse André, ma _quell'André,_ _quell'altro,_ quello che l'aveva amata da tutta la vita, quello che le aveva promesso che sarebbe stata l'unica, che era stata l'unica.

Ammise con sé stessa che nessuno può fare una simile promessa, non si può giurare sul passato.

André rimase lì, un poco stupito. Era una strana gelosia, così diversa da quella isterica esibita dalla maggior parte delle donne, che fossero dell'alta società o semplici popolane.

 _Perché?_

 _Perché non ti arrabbi?_

 _Ti prego…grida la tua rabbia…non guardarmi in quel modo, come se non mi riconoscessi…sono sempre io…non sono cambiato. Non sono mai cambiato. Non avrei mai potuto farlo..._

"Oscar ti prego. Guardami e dimmi che ti sta accadendo…ti chiedo di dirmelo….".

Era difficile...

Era tutto ragionevole e terribilmente complicato.

"Per me...non sarebbe stato differente...capisci!?" – ammise lei, piano – "Tutto ciò che ti accade mi riguarda…tutto…che sia amore o che sia sesso, lo capisci questo?".

Il timbro basso, accompagnato dal corpo che si ritraeva, di nuovo. Lo guardò sperando non le chiedesse altro.

"Lo so...".

In fondo lo sapeva che per lei sarebbe stato ugualmente umiliante, ugualmente impossibile d'accettare.

"Non ho il diritto d'immaginarmi che tu mi abbia aspettato tutta la vita, che tu abbia aspettato me..." – si schernì lei perché André comprendesse.

Il senso asciutto delle cose...

"Ma...".

Non era necessario che lei continuasse, André tentò di farle comprendere, afferrò la mano, la strinse, s'immerse nell'oscuro magma d'una gelosia sottile e beffarda.

"Non lo so nemmeno io come sono riuscito..." – ammise lui, indirettamente ammettendo che in fondo era accaduto proprio questo.

Lo sguardo aggrottato...

Il discorso virò allora repentinamenteper spiegarsi, anche se gli divenne impossibile dare una spiegazione...

Diretta!

"Allora...ti dico che l'addestramento per le vie di Parigi non è stato poi così inutile!" – sentenziò in tono un poco comico.

"L'addestramento?".

"Parigi è un'ottima insegnante!" – sussultò divertito – "Te lo ricordi quando pattugliavamo le strade?".

Una stretta al cuore, il passato sepolto, i compagni perduti...

Era struggente soffermarsi ai gesti irruenti e decisi dei soldatacci della Guardia, che le baionette non era il caso d'esibirle con troppa foga per le strade, e nemmeno di sprecare pallottole e allora...

"Te lo ricordi?" – sorrise André – "Quante volte sei dovuta intenvenire alzando la voce per fermarli, quei bellimbusti, prima che finissero per strozzare quegli ubriachi che non ne volevano sapere d'acquietarsi fuori dalle osterie!?".

Lo sguardo spalancato: "Stai dicendo…".

Il particolare era sufficiente.

"André... non avrai...".

"No...credo di no..." – si schernì lui grattandosi la testa – "Quella era ancora viva...russava anche!".

Inaudito...

Il corpo si ritrasse ancora...

"Piuttosto...".

L'affondo...

"Vorrei capire..." – s'intestardì lui sistemandosi meglio seduto davanti a lei, gli occhi addosso quasi si preparasse ad impartire una lezione indimenticabile.

Nessun enunciato, nessun dato di fatto. Solo domande...

 _Quasi_ – lo pensò davvero lei - _una sorta di subdola vendetta..._

"Fammi capire!" – esordì – "Saresti stata disposta ad affidarmi ad un'altra donna...Carmilla intendo...".

Sì, lei prese davvero a sudare freddo. Era abile lei a scovare le contraddizioni nei racconti, ma nessuno meglio di lui era altrettanto abile a farlo con i moti dell'animo.

"Ma poi ti stupisci del fatto che potrei – dico potrei - essere stato con altre...donne!?".

L'affondo scivolò tra il tenero ed il divertito, finalmente anche lui poteva togliersi la soddisfazione d'averla messa nell'angolo.

"Non è così!" – s'affrettò a replicare lei, che la strana piega della conversazione l'aveva afferrata e no, non le piaceva affatto. Le sue contraddizioni le aveva comprese tutte, il racconto di André era vero, di fatto era stata lei a chiedere a Carmilla di occuparsi di lui, quando lei se ne sarebbe andata da Limours.

Si diede della stupida mentre la rabbia saliva, dentro, incandescente di fronte a quella distorta visione, che poi di tanto distorto non aveva nulla.

Non ci aveva pensato che…

Se veramente Carmilla e André…

Allora loro….loro…

Il colorito pallido s'accese un poco e lui sorrise allungando la mano e poggiandola sulla fronte.

"Non ti starà tornando la febbre? Oppure non dirmi che sei…".

Difficile sarebbe stato cavarle fuori quella dannata parola dalla bocca!

André la stava mettendo all'angolo, di nuovo e questo di certo la mandava su tutte le furie. S'era dimostrata gelosa d'una cameriera e non avrebbe allora dovuto esserlo d'una giovane a cui lei stessa avrebbe affidato il futuro di André?

Lui, solo lui, dannazione, aveva la capacità di scovare le contraddizione, le più nascoste, e sì, di metterla a nudo di fronte alle incongruenze, alle ingenuità che dimostrava.

Questa volta non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia.

"Non è così André! Non è assolutamente così".

"Cosa? Che non hai la febbre o che non sei gelosa!?".

Ecco l'aveva sbattuta in faccia la paroletta!

Occhiata fulminea, incandescente...

Anche una sola donna, sì, anche una sola sarebbe stato troppo per lei. Impossibile d'ammettere che era scenario assurdo, persino per lei.

Troppo per lei…

Ma André non era un santo ed era inevitabile che in qualche modo avesse cercato...

La battaglia era perduta, meglio battere in ritirata.

"André...puzzi...di vino! Sei insopportabile!".

Non era vero.

Il vino non c'entrava nulla, anche se davvero s'era mescolato al sangue e aveva dato alla testa, anche se nessuno dei due era ubriaco.

Una mezza risata...

"Scusa...scusami...".

Ecco, s'era lasciato abbindolare dall'antica Oscar...

Si sedette sui talloni indietreggiando.

Gli bastava quella sorta di mezza vittoria...

Era bello vederla così, davvero, per la prima volta, sinceramente e fieramente gelosa...

"Sì...devo ammetterlo...Charles Montand sei davvero bello!" – prese a ridere André – "Ancora di più adesso! Tu non hai idea quanto!".

Si spinse all'indietro, cadendo a peso morto a braccia aperte, il tonfo attutito dal manto di foglie scricchiolanti, prendendo a ridere come un matto, il cielo azzurro pungente e pieno e caldo respirato sul viso...

"Che ti prende adesso?" – Oscar sempre più stizzita che André stava ridendo, stava ridendo di lei, non c'erano dubbi.

"Non devi temere..." - riprese fiato André chiudendo gli occhi e respirando l'aria tiepida della campagna – "Se è di questo che hai paura...che io possa fare confronti...o che possa aver trovato compagnia...altrove...".

Silenzio...

Il riso si spense all'improvviso, il tono serio, piombato lì da chissà quale angolo del passato, a raccontare la passione, la devozione...

Assoluta.

"Non sono mai stato con altre donne...avrei potuto farlo...non mi sono mancate le occasioni...nè quando eravamo a Versailles...e neppure dopo...ricordi la giovane Helena? Alain...s'era messo d'accordo perchè...".

I pugni stretti, Oscar ascoltava e s'immaginava.

André avrebbe potuto...

"Non è accaduto. Forse sarebbe stato piacevole...".

Abbassò gli occhi lei che lo sapeva adesso quanto fosse piacevole...

"Sì... forse c'è stato un momento in cui avrei desiderato lasciarmi tutto alle spalle. Ero così stanco...".

Diane, il respiro di pochi mesi vissuti intensamente, costati la vita...

"No...alla fine...alla fine di tutto c'eri tu...solo tu. Tu creavi il vuoto e tu lo colmavi…nessun'altra sarebbe riuscita a far questo!".

Sarebbe dovuto bastare. André proseguì ritornando a sedersi, cercando lo sguardo. Spiegazioni severe, fonde, oscure ed al tempo stesso limpide.

"Sei entrata nel cuore, nella mente, nell'anima...in tutti gli anni in cui ti sono rimasto accanto, ti ho osservato, guardato, scrutato...mi sono nutrito della tua presenza, della tua voce, dei tuoi sguardi. Io ti ho amato Oscar...infinite volte...".

Amare così...

Anche così.

"E per assurdo non ho mai rischiato di perderti davvero se non quando io stesso ho commesso la follia di sfidarti...d'importi i miei sentimenti...".

Prese a scorrere a ritroso, la mente colma del gesto estremo, inaudito, dirompente.

Lei non gli aveva mai chiesto perchè l'avesse fatto...

Aveva pensato perchè lui voleva averla, voleva farle sapere che l'amava.

Ora che era lei ad amare, ora che sapeva cosa significava amare...

Comprese quel gesto, quella richiesta disperata di essere suo.

Lui non voleva averla, lui voleva essere suo...

"Per assurdo non ti avrei persa..." – davvero assurdo – "Nemmeno se ti fossi sposata...".

Un sussulto...

"Certo, tutto sarebbe cambiato...ma...".

Oscar si sporse, avvicinandosi, una mano sul braccio.

"Non ha più importanza adesso...basta...".

Troppo doloroso, sì, adesso era davvero troppo doloroso anche per lei, immaginandosi amante, immaginandosi sposata a chiunque altro.

"Saresti stata comunque con me…".

Difficile crederlo, forse adesso Andrè aveva la forza di pensarlo, ma allora, allora...

"Saremmo stati sempre tu ed io, anche se divisi, lontani...".

Lei lo fissò. Nemmeno un matrimonio sarebbe riuscito a dividerli. No, l'unica che era stata capace di farlo era stata proprio lei.

"Invece...sei stata proprio tu a voler provare a vivere da sola ed io...questo mi ha sconvolto. Eri stat tu a rifiutarmi, eri stata tu a chiedermi di uscire dalla tua vita e non un accidente qualsiasi, un duello o un matrimonio. In quel momento era la tua volontà che mi travolgeva e mi spazzava via e dentro di me, per un istante, ho davvero creduto che la mia vita fosse irrimediabilmente finita. Non accettavo che la mia vita finisse così e... te l'ho fatto comprendere nel peggiore dei modi...".

Il ricordo del bacio gremito...

Il sapore tagliente della forza che s'ammantava della dolcezza con cui s'erano amati, dopo.

"Non avrei dovuto..." – laconica conclusione – "Fuori...fuori dal Comando Militare...non hai neppure alzato gli occhi su di me...ero libero...la peggiore delle condanne...".

Uno scatto e André si rilazò velocemente, abbassando lo sguardo su di lei, ch'era ancora lì, a terra, a chiedrsi perchè avesse deciso allora che lui doveva uscire dalla sua vita.

Allungò una mano sulla fronte scostandole un poco i capelli, appoggiò piano l'indice sulla sommità della fronte e a poco a poco iniziò a scendere giù, percorrendo prima la fronte e poi la linea del naso. Leggero…

Scorrere leggero...

L'indice si fermò sulle labbra, disegnandole lievi, ascoltando la consistenza nelle mani e nella mente.

Un brivido...

Giù, fin giù nello stomaco.

"Io sono tuo…" – sussurrò piano André.

Un ultimo bacio, sulla fronte, lasciandola senza parole, come se lui avesse di nuovo paura che quel dannato istante avrebbe riverberato il suo peggior afflato, su di lei, adesso...

"L'unico tuo ordine che non ho mai eseguito... sai credo che noi due in fondo siamo stati _amanti_ … _sempre…_ ci siamo amati anche senza saperlo, forse inconsapevolmente, senza usare noi stessi ma solo le nostre parole, la nostra complicità, i nostri silenzi, anche quando credevamo di non comprenderci. Le nostre vite si sono intrecciate e fuse, senza che noi lo sapessimo. E' ciò che ci ha unito ed è quello che ci unisce adesso…ti ho amato al di sopra di ogni cosa e credimi mi sarebbe stato impossibile anche solo sfiorare labbra – sul serio intendo - che non fossero state le tue o sciogliere le mie mani su una pelle diversa dalla tua. Mi sarebbe stato impossibile…".

Una sottile malinconia...

Sopra tutto bruciava il tempo perduto...

"Tuo…lo sono sempre stato…sempre…".

Prese a camminare...

Via...

Via dallo sguardo di lei.

Ancora pungente il ricordo, nonostante lei avesse compreso d'amarlo.

Restava lo sfregio, la ferita.

Per André la cicatrice sarebbe rimasta per sempre.

Ed il tempo perduto era lì, racchiuso in quel viaggio verso il nulla.

Negli occhi il paesaggio ampio e limpido della campagna, nell'ora che prendeva a volgere al pomeriggio mentre l'aria profumava piena dell'autunno prossimo. Il vento a scompigliare un poco i capelli, ferma ad ascoltarlo, anche se lui se n'era andato.

Lui non voleva averla, lui voleva essere suo. E lei, lei era sua.

Pochi gesti, un poco rallentati dai pensieri che comprimevano le azioni...

La legna raccolta lì attorno per ricavare un fuoco che accogliesse qualche ora di riposo.

Chissà perchè non aveva più voglia di proseguire il cammino per quel giorno, come se i ricordi del passato imponessero una sosta un poco più lunga, perchè procedere senza rimettere assieme i pezzi del passato, senza dar loro un ordine almeno sensato, avrebbe reso quel viaggio monco e cieco e...

 _Com'è stato possibile che tu non ti sia accorta di ciò che provava André, di ciò che era per te?_

 _Da quando? Da quando avresti potuto comprendere e non lo hai fatto?_

 _Da quando avevi compreso e non hai avuto il coraggio necessario per riprenderti la sua vita?_

 _Da quando?_

Morse il ricordo di Saint Petersburg…

Il dubbio che quello non fosse stato amore, chiamato così solo per giustificare i sensi che gridavano.

Il calore si diffuse tiepido mentre le ombre s'allungavano...

Un grido quasi animalesco...

"André?!".

Impetrita per un istante, gli occhi sgranati, si rialzò in fretta e furia, l'unico dannatissimo accorgimento quello di non separarsi nemmeno per un istante dalle dannate borse con i documenti.

Giù, giù per il sentiero, i passi veloci, incerti tra i rami d'edera e le felci brillanti e gli arbusti mezzi rinsecchiti...

Un altro grido. Oscar si bloccò: "Che diavolo...".

Non erano grida d'aiuto...

 _Com'era possibile amare così,_ _senza avere nulla in cambio, se non uno sguardo rubato, un viso che corre in mezzo al vento e accompagna ordini e mani che stringono una spada invece che le tue mani?_

Ancora un grido...

Più che altro una specie di canto...

"Ma...".

Rovinò giù alla fine, inciampando e ritrovandosi a terra, a sedere, le mani attaccate ad una betulla che ondeggiando la ricoprì di foglioline gialle e arancio.

Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo e chiedergli...

Gli occhi lo cercarono...

André era lì…

Si era spogliato…

Era in acqua.

Lo specchio limpido di un'ansa del fiumiciattolo a raso del terreno ricoperto di muschio morbido e fogliame e rami...

Lo scorrere cauto e lieve dell'acqua...

Pietre levigate ed ampie adagiate al sole costeggiavano la riva riflettendosi nella pozza limpida.

Si arrestò dietro all'alberello, appiattendosi contro il tronco, nascondendosi, quasi diventandone parte.

Una ladra...

"Dann..." – l'avrebbe davvero imprecato se non fosse stato che gli occhi si fissarono all'immagine, il corpo nudo che nuotava e forse l'acqua era talmente fredda che André aveva preso a gridare per farsi coraggio e restare immerso...

Una ladra...

Lui era suo…

S'immerse anche lei nel corpo poco distante, i muscoli torniti e bagnati, i movimenti ampie leggeri...

Battiti irregolari la costrinsero a respirare più a fondo, le mani si strinsero ad abbracciare il sentore del corpo che nuotava.

Ampie bracciate...

Un altro grido e poi una risata...

Urla d'una gioia impazzita.

Per un istante vide André felice, anche se lui nemmeno sapeva che lei fosse lì.

Spade di luce si riflettevano sulla pelle, sui muscoli tesi e leggeri, sui fianchi asciutti...

I capelli quasi coprivano le spalle, neri e lucenti...

Visione sconosciuta, distante, eppure così profondamente intima da quando aveva imparato ad amarlo.

Le gambe iniziarono a tremare, gli occhi incapaci di distogliersi...

Non era solo il suo corpo, le sue braccia ed i suoi muscoli e la sua pelle abbronzata e tesa.

Era André, il suo André.

Era solo suo, quel corpo che riempiva occhi e mente e sensi e dita...

Lì, adesso...

Si strinse all'alberello.

L'istinto la teneva lì e l'istinto la costrinse quasi a saltare all'indietro e a nascondersi.

Poche bracciate. André aveva iniziato a risalire, verso i vestiti appoggiati sulla pietra soleggiata...

Lì, gli occhi incollati lì...

Lo vide uscire e lei rimase lì ad osservare il corpo nudo, libero, bagnato, la schiena ampia e piena, le natiche asciutte, le gambe giuzzanti e tornite. Pochi passi e la mente s'era dispersa perchè tutto adesso aveva preso a salire dalla pancia neanche fosse diventata quella il centro delle emozioni, beffate dalla visione assoluta, che lui aveva preso ad asciugarsi e poi s'era pure voltato dalla sua parte e lei aveva immaginato si fosse accorto che era lì e lei allora sarebbe letteralmente andata in frantumi.

Vide e rimase lì, immersa nella carne piena ed intensa, dolcemente insinuata nella mente, quando lei era diventata sua, nel crescendo dei respiri impigliati gli uni in quelli dell'altra

Disarmonico ordine delle cose...

Ladra di lui...

Spade di luce penetravano nella boscaglia, ritagliando linee sottili, bagliori nascosti del giorno che stava lentamente volgendo al termine, perdendosi nell'oscurità del liquido trasparente.

Solo un pensiero raccolto nello sguardo fisso ed insaziabile.

Era meravigliosamente bello...

Terribilmente ed irrimediabilmente bello. Non c'era accezione o declinazione dei sensi che riasumesse ciò che sentiva, ch'era bello come mai aveva avuto coraggio d'ammettere e come ora invece si faceva strada nella mente, pensiero che percorreva i muscoli, brivido asciutto e pieno, giù, fin giù, di nuovo, nella pancia.

 _Lui è tuo…e tu sei sua…faresti tutto per lui…ecco cosa significa appartenersi…_

 _Tutto…_

Strinse i pugni e lentamente indietreggiò per non essere vista.

Lo desiderava...

Da quando gli aveva rivelato ciò che provava, in quel campo di luna e di lucciole, Oscar sentì, per la prima volta, di desiderarlo, di più e sopra ogni segno del destino, che avesse inciso le loro vite, anche se si erano già amati, quasi rincorrendo il tempo e la paura di essersi trovati troppo tardi e di essere di nuovo divisi dal destino che loro stessi si erano scelti.

Ecco, l'intimo suono di quel desiderio, riassunto nel grido di felicità di André che aveva appena ascoltato...

Si ritrovò furiosa e felice tanto che non riscì a trattenere le lacrime.

Amarlo, fino alla fine dei giorni, per mille anni e per mille anni ancora, non più nel dubbio, non più nella paura...

Un ultimo sguardo e poi riprese a risalire piano, senza far rumore, come una ladra che fugge con il bottino dell'incursione, quel grido intenso che le riportava il senso di lui...

Il cuore impazzito ed il respiro teso...

No, non era la febbre.

Prese a scaldarsi un poco accanto al fuoco e poi, no...

Si disfò delle dannate borse che nascose sotto il mantello, appallottolato sopra, buttato lì, cencio polveroso di cui liberarsi per riprendere a respirare.

Ascoltò i passi. André stava ritornando. Se l'avesse guardato in faccia...

No...

Si alzò in fretta, i passi presero a ridiscendere, di nuovo, attraverso un altro sentiero ricavato dall'immaginazione, in mezzo alla boscaglia fitta, ancora più fitta.

Il cuore impazzito ed il sangue che ribolliva mentre prendeva a togliersi uno stivale e poi un'altro, nel buio del sottobosco, non vista, gli occhi in alto al pertugio di cielo azzurro, all'ultimo raggio di luce che penetrava là sotto.

L'avrebbe annegata nell'acqua gelata quella dannata febbre, che forse non era nemmeno quella!

"Ma dove...".

Si guardò attorno André rovistando sotto il mantello e ritrovando le preziose borse – "Oscar...".

Il fuoco sarebbe servito per scaldarsi. La cena sarebbe stata consumata in fretta.

Così le dita presero a seguire la strada che volgeva a Bourges, sulla mappa, finchè ci fosse stata abbastanza luce.

Non c'era possibilità d'evitare la cittadina...

Attese che lei tornasse.

"Ma dove sei finita?" – se lo chiese André provando a cercarla con lo sguardo, i contorni sempre più scuri degli alberi attorno, l'aria fresca che cullava i pensieri, la luna crescente che avrebbe attutito l'oscurità dell'ennesima notte al freddo.

Tornò sui suoi passi allora ma dal sentiero c'era appena risalito e di lei nessuna traccia.

Uno stivale, poco più in là...

L'altro stivale, raccolto, il cuore in gola, la vista che s'acuiva il più possibile...

La giacca...

Raccolse anche quella, ripiegata al braccio assieme al mantello che s'era tirato dietro.

Giù, ancora più giù. Alla radura dove s'era fermato non c'era nessuno. Si stava facendo buio...

Tornò a spaziare con lo sguardo e intravide un pertugio, tra i rami, l'imboccò, i passi lenti per non fare rumore.

Poi s'era ricordato che nemmeno un'ora prima s'era ritrovato a gridare, immerso nell'acqua fredda, i muscoli intirizziti e quasi frantumati e nello sguardo lo sguardo di lei, l'impercettibile gelosia incandescente che l'aveva lasciato in balia dell'euforia d'essere per la prima volta nella testa di lei, come ci finisce un uomo nella testa di una donna ch'è gelosa del proprio uomo.

S'era dato del pazzo ma l'aveva gridato quell'euforico senso d'appartenerle adesso, non c'era riuscito a trattenerlo in gola, e il grido se n'era uscito mentre l'acqua gelida aveva sferzato i muscoli, liberando i sensi.

Non poteva rischiare di nuovo.

Se si fosse messo a chiamarla avrebbe rischiato davvero d'attirare lì qualche contadino che rientrava o chissà chi altro poteva esserci intorno.

I passi procedettero, il cuore in gola, una radura meno spaziosa, l'aria scura illuminata dalla luna crescente poco più su, sul bordo degli alberi che circondavano lo specchio d'acqua raccolto, piatto, liscio, gelato...

Nessuno doveva accorgersi di lui. Nessuno, nemmeno lei...

Era là in effetti, poco più in là, l'intravide immersa quasi completamente nell'acqua fredda, in un punto più profondo ch'era riuscita a raggiungere.

Gesti lenti…

Il corpo riemergeva e poi tornava giù, immergendosi, e poi di nuovo fuori...

Gesti ampi, continui, che se si fosse fermata, il freddo avrebbe frantumato anche lei.

Nel buio scorse i lineamenti, li conosceva, li percepiva, lei, creatura mitologica ch'esce dal folto della foresta, nascosta, e s'unisce al silenzio avvolgente concedendosi ad esso, fondendosi al mistero.

S'immerse nell'immagine, anche lui immerso nell'acqua calma e fredda, nella notte percorsa dai richiami di animali notturni, immaginandosi d'essere acqua, quell'acqua che l'avvolgeva e l'abbracciava, chiudendola, entrando dentro, nel fondo dell'anima, nel fondo delle viscere, frantumando i sensi e poi innalzandoli.

Il pensiero fisso, l'inchiodò al destino che li attendeva, che dimenticarlo, anche solo per un istante, non era bene. S'era illuso, solo per un'ora.

Chiuse gli occhi, nutrendosi dei sensi, stringendo i pugni, maledicendosi che se forse quel giorno glielo avesse detto senza gridarlo, senza rovesciarglielo addosso, quel dannato amore, forse lei non sarebbe finita a...

No...

Se non l'avesse fatto loro non sarebbro stati lì, invece. E allora...

Si avvicinò piano alla riva, appoggiò vestiti e mantello su una pietra in vista e poi risalì su, mentre l'abbracciava con la mente, intuendo il senso della fuga, nascondersi a lui per ritrovare sé stessa e capire e comprendere il passato ed accettarlo, così come accettare il futuro.

L'istinto gl'impose di restare, ancora un istante a godere del gelido amplesso che scorreva tra lei e sé stessa, immersa, lentamente stordita dal freddo che lui s'immaginava l'avvolgesse.

Quando il respiro davvero prese a venir meno, tranciato dal freddo che innervava i muscoli, la scia lentamente prese a volgere verso la riva.

André sarebbe dovuto andare via...

La conosceva, l'aveva già osservata, ma non così, nuda, libera, inconsapevole d'essere ammirata, mentre si chinava per poggiare i piedi sulle pietre un poco scivolose ed il corpo lentamente usciva dall'acqua, ergendosi e prenendo a camminare verso di lui.

Sottili rivoli di luce s'intrecciavano alle linee dei muscoli lisci e morbidi sotto i raggi lunari e delle lievi venature.

Lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé, lo sguardo fisso a lei...

Ad ogni suo passo corrispose un passo di André che indietreggiava, per allontanarsi, per non essere visto, o forse per continuare a godere indisturbato della visione, creatura - ormai nemmeno sapeva più - se umana o divina, che aveva preso la sua vita, da tutta una vita, e non l'avrebbe lasciato libero, mai più.

Nemmeno fosse stata lei stessa a volerlo.

Quando Oscar risalì s'accorse dei vestiti appoggiati proprio davanti a lei. Lo sguardo corse lì intorno per cercarlo, che solo lui poteva essere stato e s'immaginò che, come lei s'era impadronita dell'immagine di lui, così doveva aver fatto lui.

Ladri ciascuno dell'altro...

Il respiro s'era calmato, solo perchè il freddo l'aveva costretta a prendere un ritmo intenso e veloce e adesso i muscoli godevano del tepore della stoffa che aveva catturato il tiepido calore del fuoco. André li aveva lasciati scaldare un poco...

Il respiro s'era calmato. Le dita no, gli occhi no, i muscoli no...

Nulla di tutto il resto s'era acquietato mentre i passi risalivano veloci attraversando la boscaglia e lo sguardo riconosceva il fuocherello che ardeva più su, nella radura dove avrebbero trascorso la notte.

Nulla s'era acquietato. Tutt'altro.

Intorno, il silenzio ovattato della notte, inciso da lontani richiami di rapaci notturni, fruscii, rami che cadevano vinti dalla fine della stagione.

I corpi rischiarati dal chiarore del fuoco, lingue ondeggianti a danzare con le ombre intorno, rifrettendosi sui volti, i muscoli avvolti nei mantelli, solo le dita intirizzite a spezzare il poco pane rimasto.

"Ma...non l'avrai?" – chiese Oscar mentre André le porgeva una bottiglia di vino – "Rubata?".

"Non lo immagini?".

Silenzio, lo sguardo corrugato...

"Dobbiamo scaldarci e questo l'ho pagato. Non ho portato via nulla che non mi spettasse!" – replicò lui tracannando un sorso e poi porgendole la bottiglia – "Ti conviene...fa freddo questa notte...due sorsi e almeno prenderai sonno più in fretta. Io starò di guardia la fuoco...".

"Devi riposare anche tu..." – si convinse Oscar, un sorso abbondante, il palmo passato sulla bocca per pulirla – "L'altra notte...".

André si sporse per osservarla, le labbra rosse, umide di vino e di freddo e di sangue che scorreva, che non c'era stato verso di raffreddare nulla, nemmeno col gelo dell'acqua.

Si sporse di più affondando le dita nei capelli, chiudendole sulla nuca e spingendola verso di sé, chiedendo d'assaggiare il sapore del vino e del sangue, avvolti, mescolati, impossibili da distinguere.

La bocca l'accolse avida aperta la lingua prese a danzare sollevando i sensi che s'innervarono gli uni sugli altri scaldandosi e colpendosi come i corpi che s'avvicinarono di più chiudendosi l'uno sull'altro abbracciati le dita affondate nei capelli a tenersi lì reciprocamente senza parlare ragionare discutere comprendere che l'acqua aveva annullato l'odore rivelando quello intenso di ciascuno di loro...

"Non possiamo..." – concluse André sussurrando le parole tra i capelli scostati, la nuca bianca pulsante e tiepida.

 _Bugiardo..._

Parole sibilate quasi senza respiro mentre André si staccava e teneva ferma la testa per impedirle di avvicinarsi di nuovo. Gli occhi erano lì fissi alle labbra, la bocca dischiusa i denti appena visibili, la lingua...

Un altro affondo, non ci riusciva a lasciarla, mentre ascoltava il respiro innalzarsi e le viscere aprirsi come voragine che doveva essere colmata altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.

Lui...

E lei, lei sì, anche lei si aprì stringendosi a lui, chiudendo le gambe dietro la schiena seduti a terra i mantelli a chiudersi in una specie di bozzolo caldo.

"Devi andare..." – si staccò André, di nuovo, questa volta imprimento più forza alle mani – "Non conosciamo questo posto...una distrazione...".

Annuì lei che avrebbe dovuto essere più saggia, più accorta, più previdente che lei era il comandante di quell'assurda spedizione.

Annuì mentre afferrava le dita e le apriva sulla guancia baciando il palmo, annusando l'odore intenso di lui, lavato, libero, solo suo, com'era sempre stato.

"Mi darai il cambio più tardi…" – disse piano André fissandola, nello sguardo le stesse intense scintille che ardevano lì accanto.

"Non sono stanca…se vuoi puoi andare tu…" – sussurrò lei, le dita inanellate ai capelli, torturati un poco, lisciati, incapace di staccarsi.

"Non...non riuscirei a prendere sonno adesso..." – balbettò André sperando che lei comprendesse.

Sì, lei comprese, perchè sorrise e perchè avrebbe voluto essere in un qualsiasi altro posto, persino all'Inferno, pur di disobbedire alla richiesta e davvero impedirgli di dormire.

Comprese così bene che la mano si sollevò piano raggiungendo il viso e poi le piccole lenti che fece scivolare via.

Le mani aperte a racchiudere il viso: "Nemmeno io credo di avertelo detto mai abbastanza che sei bello…il tuo viso…".

Appoggiò le lenti a terra e tornò a scorrere con la mano sul viso, sulla pelle un poco ruvida, percorrendo con le dita la fronte e poi l'incavo degli occhi e le guance e la bocca e le labbra morbide, un poco socchiuse, studiando, ascoltando la consistenza, per ritrovarla nella mente, che lì non si poteva fare null'altro.

Se lo potevano permettere, almeno quello. Lui rimase in silenzio, lasciandosi accarezzare.

"Io…".

"Non dire niente, ti prego…ho capito ciò che hai voluto dirmi prima…".

Allora fu lui che non la lasciò terminare e che si ritrovò ancora più vicino a riprendersi lei e le labbra, abbracciandola e stringendosi e chiudendola nell'abbraccio.

Tutt'intorno scivolavano i rumori della notte ma le tempie rimbombavano del sangue che pulsava e allora tutto s'attutiva, svaniva...

Intenso si spinse contro di lei, come acqua, quell'acqua che l'aveva avvolta, scivolando leggera su di lei, scivolando intenso su di lei, spingendosi dentro, i corpi attratti e chiusi in una danza impercettibile che avvinghiò le braccia mentre i battiti s'intrecciavano e le tempie pulsavano impazzite colmando i sensi...

Si spinse piano, un bacio mormorato, leggero, silenzioso, respirato piano, e poi intenso, alla ricerca della bocca un poco umida tiepida e mobile alla ricerca della pelle sotto il mantello scostando gl'infiniti ed intricati strati di stoffa, acquietandosi solo dopo averla raggiunta, le dita appoggiate a godere della consistenza liscia e calda, mentre il respiro lo richiamò al respiro e senza staccarsi compose note d'affondo grevi piene sulle labbra gremite e morse e...

Le dita s'impressero sui fianchi lottando contro i muscoli tesi e ritratti, intensamente piegati dal ritmo del respiro, scintilla rapida e pungente, lei lasciò la bocca, appoggiando la fronte alla fronte.

Nessuna parola, il soffio impercettibile dell'aria fredda che s'insinuava assieme alla mano di lui mossa piano a salire e cogliere la consistenza del seno, gli occhi chiusi, le dita accarezzate dalla rotondità morbida e tesa.

Nessuna parola, il tepore irradiato dal contatto mescolato al brivido caldo del ventre, voragine da colmare, mentre le mani scendevano ai fianchi a posarsi sulla curva lieve dei lombi, indugiando, incapace di proseguire.

Tutto si sollevava e si mescolava...

Si strinsero addosso l'uno all'altra, gesti tanto intensi quanto significati opposti.

"Devi andare a riposare…" – ripeté lui serio, faticando a respirare.

"Anche tu…anche tu dovresti dormire…" – gli rispose lei sussurrando le parole all'orecchio, che non attese risposta e si riprese la bocca, la consistenza, morbida insistenza contro di lui, senza accettare le parole, senza chiedere consenso, entrando in essa, assaggiandola, affondando le mani nei capelli.

"No..." – sbiascicò lui afferrando i polsi e stringendolo –"Ti aiuto ad alzarti e...là ho preparato un mucchio di foglie secche...sono asciutte...è troppo pericoloso…".

Ennesima giustificazione. Era vero...

"Lo so…" – replicò lei assolutamente convinta ed al tempo stesso assolutamente contrariata.

Andreé fferrò i lembi del mantello e glieli richiuse addosso.

Era pericoloso stare lì, all'aperto a perdere lucidità e confondere sensi ed umori con i rumori del bosco e magari e rischiare d'essere scovati da viandanti o briganti o...

Glielo strinse addosso il mantello, mettendo così fine allo scambio silenzioso, abbracciandola con tutta la tenerezza possibile, trattenendosi dall'indugiare di nuovo sulle labbra, sul corpo, lo stesso che prima s'era rivelato tiepido sinuoso, creatura fantastica e mitica, uscita dall'oscuro della foresta, col potere di rapire chiunque l'avesse osservata.

Difficile a farsi, dopo tanto tempo, dopo...

Tentò di baciarla dolcemente, di nuovo, prima mordendole il labbro, piano, come per assaggiarlo, di nuovo, come ad imprimersi il sentore del proprio sangue ed ascoltarlo mescolato a quello di lei, ch'era scorso sulle labbra assieme al vino.

No, non era come avere fame o sete. Che si poteva passarci sopra…

No...

I sensi avevano fame e sete e chiedevano d'esser placati, accontentati, colmati, ch'essi erano aperti, impercettibilmente profumati di desiderio, perduti in una dimensione solitaria che chiedeva d'unirsi a quella dell'altro.

Il fruscio delle vesti s'accompagnò a quello scricchiolante del manto di foglie secche.

Abbracciati, lei giù a terra lui in ginocchio su di lei.

Nessuna parola, gli sguardi fissi, anche se era buio, poco lontano dal fuoco.

Nessuna parola, i movimenti che li avevao legati si slacciarono sinuosi e cauti, rallentati, quasi incapaci di recidere davverol'intenso fremere dei sensi.

Lo guardò di nuovo, lui quasi si stizzì che così non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte.

Non gli staccò gli occhi dalla faccia, appoggiò la sinistra sulla mano di lui per fermarlo e con l'altra afferrò il mantello e tirò giù con forza, per non dargli il tempo di reagire ed indietreggiare e mantenere l'intento di farsi impassibile di fronte all'ingovernabilita delle intenzioni, ora che più nulla e nessuno attorno a loro avrebbe avuto potere di interferire.

Lo baciò ancora, di nuovo, impeto ed urgenza e desiderio di scivolare nella bocca e cercare il sentore liquido del respiro, mordendo le labbra ch'erano entrate dentro, nella testa, e scorrevano, nella testa…

Piccoli movimenti impercettibili e tenui capaci di raggiungere i muscoli e scorrere giù sulla schiena giù fino alla pancia dove lei poteva percepire la mano di lui appoggiata aperta morbida e contratta al tempo stesso…

Nel respiro un po' affannato, André faticò a staccarsi e fermarsi e...

S'accostò al viso. Il timbro sfatto e severo ed intransigente e quasi paternalistico, poche parole sussurrate mentre le afferrava i lembi del mantello e di nuovo glieli stringeva addosso e lei restava a guardarlo, affatto sorpresa, ma sospesa dentro quel viso che non aveva mai sentito di desiderare così tanto come in quel momento.

Percepì la mano scivolare via dalla sua pancia.

"Oscar…vai a dormire! E' un ordine!".

 _Bugiardo!_

Quasi si mise a ridere lei: "Se la metti così…allora…agli ordini mio comandante!"- sussurrò in tono ancora più autoritario, mentre il cuore dimenticava di nuovo e si perdeva nella sola domanda che vorticava nella testa.

Rimediare al torti del passato ossia comprendere da quando...

 _Da quando il tuo cuore avrebbe potuto capire e non l'hai ascoltato?_

 _Hai relegato la domanda nell'angolo più oscuro della tua esistenza, sperando ch'essa scomparisse e non ti tormentasse più._

 _Ora però, non è il passato a ghermire i sensi, ma il futuro._

 _Il tempo perduto non ti verrà restituito, né adesso, né mai._

 _Il bambino dagli occhi verdi che avevi preso per mano tanti anni prima, entrato nella sua vita, leggero come una nuvola e potente come una roccia millenaria…_

 _Il ragazzo che aveva cavalcato accanto a te mille e mille volte, che aveva corso con te e poi duellato e poi ancora ti aveva preso per mano, lui, e sfidata, picchiata, calmata, accolta..._

 _In silenzio._

 _Ti ha letto nell'anima, quando tu stessa st'eri rifiutata di farlo._

 _Ti ha sorretto nel disperato desiderio di volere un mondo migliore._

 _Ti ha atteso per anni, silenziosamente, la voce e gli occhi sempre presenti._

 _Ti ha insegnato ad ascoltare i battiti del cuore, le mani scivolare addosso, i respiri divenire i vostri stessi respiri…_

 _Un respiro unico ed un corpo unico, fuso e perso nell'estasi di una notte d'estate, mentre il sole moriva alle spalle e la luce abbandonava giornate convulse._

 _Nel fondo della coscienza le parole di tuo padre che chiedeva ad André di tornare…_

 _Vivo…_

 _Nella testa l'inappellabile sentenza sul proprio destino. Tu non saresti vissuta…_

 _In mezzo il popolo francese contro i soldati che avevano occupato la città._

 _Non ti sei mai chiesta alla fine di tutto da quando avresti compreso di amarlo davvero, da quando avresti potuto amarlo..._

 _Che a Saint Petersbourg l'aveva detto a te stessa che l'amavi ma non eri stata capace d'affidargli quell'amore..._

Tutto ritornava a galla, vorticosamente. Il presente mescolato al passato e lei non riusciva più a rispondere a quella domanda e a comprendere perché fosse stata così cieca, sorda, arida...

 _Hai rischiato di perderlo, più e più volte._

 _A Saint Antoine..._

 _Si avevi rischiato di perderlo e..._

 _Se questo fosse accaduto prima, sarei certamente andata a salvare Fersen dalla folla…_

 _Se fosse accaduto prima…_

 _Prima…_

 _Prima di quando?_

 _In quel momento…_

 _Era André che avresti voluto salvare…_

 _Era André che avevi visto sparire, trascinato via dalla folla inferocita…_

 _E in quel momento hai creduto di morire anche tu, assieme a lui…lo avresti perso…_

 _Possibile che avessi compreso di amarlo davvero e solo nel momento in cui hai rischiato di perderlo?_

 _Anche se già sapevi che André ti amava..._

 _Lo sapevi, dentro, in fondo…_

 _Lo sapevi ma non l'avevi compreso._

 _Sapevi che lui ti amava ma non aveva compreso te stessa amare lui._

 _L'avevi negato a te stessa._

Negare significa riconoscere l'esistenza di ciò che esiste.

Negare significa non accettare una realtà che si conosce ed esiste.

 _Dunque, sapevi dentro di te, cosa stava accadendo. Lo sapevi e l'hai negato a te stessa._

 _Allora e forse era sempre stato così…_

Non lo sapeva e forse, si disse, non l'avrebbe mai saputo.

L'arroganza della conoscenza, il desiderio di muoversi in terreni conosciuti, la volontà di vivere la vita alla stregua d'una battaglia, senza mezzi termini, senza spazi grigi, senza rimpianti…

Senza osare uscire dal confine della propria vita.

Tutto bianco o nero...

Forse erano queste le ragioni che l'avevano tenuta così lontana dal legame con lui, paradossalmente il più saldo e profondo della sua vita.

O forse il timore di amare e lasciarsi amare, lasciarsi guidare dalla sensazione di calore immenso che invade e non da scampo e rapisce e annienta e poi lascia quasi senza fiato senza respiro le mani strette nelle mani e le labbra chiuse sulle labbra e sulla pelle.

Pensiero unico che avvolge l'esistenza e la guida, qualsiasi azione si compia, qualsiasi gesto esca dalle mani, qualsiasi strada percorrano i passi.

Qualsiasi persona lei fosse stata.

Si sentì sopraffatta, come un tempo, dalla forza dell'amore di André, indubbiamente superiore alla propria, perchè capace di attraversare il tempo e la freddezza, forse ancora più dura, del cuore oscuro.

Vinta dal sonno…

 _Sarai degna di tutto questo amore?_

 _Sarai in grado di ricambiarlo?_

André le aveva detto che a lui bastava averla accanto. Questo non sarebbe bastato a lei.

Lei era Oscar. Era la sua rosa.

Era e sarebbe stata sempre una rosa.

Che avesse ondeggiato al vento come un lillà o fosse fiorita in un'altra stagione.

Una rosa…

Lei era una rosa.

E questo non sarebbe mai cambiato qualsiasi cosa avrebbe deciso della sua vita.

Sarebbe stata una rosa. Con le sue spine.

"Oscar…svegliati…".

Un sussulto, gli occhi sbarrati a chiedere luce, immagini, suoni...

La sua voce, il suo respiro...

Lo vide poco sopra di sé, mentre attendeva che lei si riavesse.

"Te la senti? Se vuoi...".

"No...solo un momento..." – rispose chiudendo gli occhi, i muscoli intorpiditi e doloranti.

Nessuna parola...

Il fremito del desiderio annientato dalla stanchezza, dilatato e squassato dalla nebbia fitta ch'era calata sul bosco, l'unico appiglio, il fuoco acceso, ampio e pieno a confortare i sensi e dirigere l'orientamente sfatto.

 _13 settembre 1789_

 _Salbris..._

 _La Foresta di Vierzon, e a sud est, Bourges*…_

"Perché non posso andare io André? Non credo sia complicato…" – contestò piano, era stanca, ma non poteva sempre lasciar fare tutto a lui. Le pareva davvero d'esser vissuta fuori dal mondo in tutti gli anni della sua vita e che solo quei dannatissimi mesi corsi dentro le vesti di Comandante della Guardia Metropolitana le avessero consentito di conoscere quel mondo.

"Avanti…lascia perdere…non ti ci vedo proprio a contrattare!" – obiettò lui sorridendo, aggiustandosi cintura e mantello.

La guardò e l'altra ricambiò con una smorfia di fastidio.

"Non offenderti!" – rimarcò André – "Penso di essere più pratico di te…sai in certe situazioni!".

Lo sguardo si sollevò e lui si sentì trafitto.

Lei di nuovo messa all'angolo, in nome d'una dimestichezza in cui lui pareva essere artista e lei no, abituata a comandare soldati, imparire ordini, seguire esercitazioni, ma no, non a contrattare con le venditrici al mercato, i locandieri degli alberghi, i cassieri delle banche.

E questo la faceva arrabbiare, perchè davvero le pareva d'esser vissuta fuori dal mondo reale e vivo. Non ne aveva mai fatto parte, in fondo aveva ragione lui.

Oscar si avvicinò, la faccia severa…

"Ad esempio?" – s'intestardì a contestare.

"Ma sì...certe venditrici al mercato…quelle che ti si piantano davanti alla faccia e pretendono che tu assaggi quello che vendono...per poi rifilartelo!" – si schernì André, che non era tanto il timore che lei si lasciasse abbindolare, quanto che accadesse l'esatto contrario, che se la ricordava lei quand'erano a pattugliare le strade di Parigi e quelle che vendevano pesce s'azzuffavano con le fioraie che dicevano che il pesce era marcio e si sentiva l'olezzo fin a Rive Droite...

E giù a strascinarsi per strada, le mani ficcate nei capelli a gridare come invasate e lei a ordinare ai soldati di dividerle e poi portarle in caserma...

André lo sapeva che Oscar non le aveva mai potute soffrire quelle megere che non parevano nemmeno donne, anche se poi le lasciava sempre andare via, magari solo rammentando loro che la prossima volta nessuno avrebbe chiuso un occhio.

E magari finiva che una di quelle, gli occhi sgranati, stava lì a domandarsi se quel comandante in realtà non avesse voluto altro.

No, meglio di no!

"Di nuovo questa storia!" – s'intestardì lei – "Come sarebbe a dire che tu saresti più pratico con certe venditrici!?".

Non era gelosia ma orgoglio.

Il suo punto di forza.

André aveva alzato le braccia in segno di resa...

Il ponte l'avevano oltrepassato senza intoppi mentre lo sguardo s'innalzava.

Dietro le prime case, le guglie appuntite di Saint Etienne.

"Dico solo che nanny mi portava spesso con sé al mercato quand'ero più piccolo. Per aiutare le cameriere...e alla fine avevo imparato anch'io come si trattava con certe persone...le conosci anche tu quelle che si sgolano al mercato! Ricordi a Rive Gauche? Le pescivendole?".

"Siamo a Bourges André!" – sottolienò lei con aria un poco saccente.

"Va bene...ma…bisogna essere molto vigili!" – balbettò lui intuendo d'essere finito in un vicolo pericoloso.

"André…tu vorresti dirmi che non sarei capace di cavarmela in una situazione del genere?".

"Non fraintendermi…allora… mettiamola così! Io passerei inosservato meglio di te! Questo lo devi ammettere. Tutti prenderebbero ad osservarti...tu...in mezzo al mercato! E se ci fossero dei soldati?".

I passi procedevano, l'ultimo affondo la riportò a ragionamenti più cauti.

I muscoli intorpiditi dalla stanchezza. Era stanca sì...

Gli ultimi giorni di viaggio pesavano, penetrati nei muscoli, nelle ossa, anche se in quegli stessi giorni avevano parlato, discusso, scambiandosi affondi, recriminazioni, bordate.

S'erano ascoltati.

Dio, era così bello.

E il silenzio, intorno, era divenuto una sorta di palcoscenico, un teatro di rumori ovattati e tiepidi capaci d'accogliere parole e ricordi e sorrisi e…

Oscar tacque, che era stanca.

S'era accorta che la gola aveva ripreso a bruciare, non glielo aveva detto, forse perchè avevano discusso a lungo, forse perchè erano giorni che dormiva poco...

Non voleva preoccuparlo.

"Sarà come ai vecchi tempi...tu darai gli ordini e io andrò ad eseguirli!" – rise André spaziando per la piazza che s'apriva sotto la luce tenue del tramonto – "Dobbiamo cercare...".

Prese a guardarsi attorno...

Saint Etienne, scheletro placido e possente, aggrediva la piazza con i suoi contrafforti fissi, artigli immobili nel turbinio dell'andirivieni, ancora più frenetico nella sera che scendeva, carretti trascinati, grida d'avvertimento a scansarsi, mocciosi che si rincorrevano, aria che sapeva di legna arsa e carne arrostita.

Così simile all'ennesimo foborgo di Parigi, Bourges era solo più raccolta, intensa, non certo più pulita della capitale, che appena si lasciava la strada principale, s'era costretti a scendere da cavallo, inforcando straducole striminzite e buie, fitte di cordame e panni stesi e corde penzolanti dai graticci delle facciate medievali dei palazzacci un poco sghembi.

Addirittura pareva che là in alto i tetti si toccassero davvero.

Nelle mani le redini strette e lo sguardo a guardarsi attorno per cercare l'insegna giusta, un sarto, o un commerciante di stoffe e poi una locanda, l'ennesima.

Faceva troppo freddo.

André si voltò per controllare che lei fosse ancora in sé.

L'affondo sulle pescivendole pareva averla improvvisamente ammutolita.

L'intuiva fosse stanca. Lo era anche lui. Non era possibile dormire all'aperto, non più.

"Sto bene..." – accennò lei, leggendogli nello sguardo, con un sorriso tirato.

Sì, c'erano abituati ai bivacchi quand'erano nella Guardia Metropolitana, ma senza doversi continuamente guardare le spalle, senza dover abbassare gli occhi, che esser forestieri, in una città poco conosciuta, portava a ritrovarsi addosso gl'inevitabili sguardi degli abitanti a chiedersi chi fossero quelli e da dove venissero e se ci si potesse fidare.

C'era di buono che la cittadina era solita ospitare pellegrini, viandanti in cerca di redenzione, signore della buona società impegnate nell'afflato caritatevole di cercar poveri a cui elemosinare la propria redenzione nell'alto dei cieli e quindi forse anche loro sarebbero passati inosservati, confondendosi con il certame di gente che s'accalcava alle porte della cattedrale.

Era necessario fare in fretta e muoversi altrettanto velocemente.

Era noto che Bourges avesse dato i natali ad uno dei finanziatori più eccelsi della corte di Francia.

Le lettere di cambio esibite nell'elegante palazzo in cui risiedevano ancora gli uffici del vecchio Jaques Cœr furono monetizzate senza problemi, anche se il cassiere, incuriosito dall'abbigliamento tentò di prendere qualche informazione.

Non capitava tutti i giorni di ritrovarsi tra le mani lettere emesse a favore di mercanti di cavalli, anche se i documenti erano regolari.

A Parigi, per assurdo, sarebbe stato tutto più semplice.

A Bourges no.

Che neppure a Bourges poi certe abitudini alla fine venivano meno.

No, proprio no…

Lei l'attendeva fuori, appoggiata al muro della casa di fronte, le mani strette alle redini, infilate nei guanti che faceva freddo, il cappuccio calcato in testa, il bavero del mantello ben alzato. Lo sguardo fisso al portone dell'edificio.

Quando André s'allontanava, fosse stato per contrattare l'acquisto del pane o della carne o del formaggio, nei mercati o presso contadini che incrociavano durante il viaggio, il pensiero prendeva a dilatarsi a dismisura, come se l'assenza di lui provocasse l'improvvisa rottura degli argini d'una sorta di diga naturale che, prima e dopo, manteneva agilmente la propria dinamica stabilità, ma nell'assenza era lì lì per vacillare e schiantarsi.

S'accorgeva che l'esser sola – nella vita le era sembrato d'esser sempre vissuta così – in realtà diveniva tangibile assenza di lui da sé, solitudine di sensi e di mente, tale da intorpidire le mani, le gambe, al punto da costringerla a fermarsi e sedersi, incredula di fronte ai propri gesti rallentati.

Il tempo dell'attesa assumeva una dimensione sconosciuta, dilatata a dismisura, in perenne lotta contro il proprio raziocinio e l'educazione a bastare a sé stessa.

Non era mai stato così.

Aveva sempre pensato d'esser bastata a sé stessa…

No, non era mai bastata a sé stessa.

L'esistenza passata e presente si snodava attraverso la condivisione dei momenti, dei sensi, dei silenzi...

L'assenza si riempiva dell'attesa, allora, di rivederlo.

L'attesa si riempiva di desiderio. Che non partiva più dalla testa ma, prima di accorgersene, aveva già attraversato il corpo, i muscoli, impadronendosi di essi.

Aveva iniziato a sperimentarlo quel desiderio. All'improvviso, di notte, mentre la mente cercava di trattenere l'immagine di un bacio rubato al sogno che svanisce.

Nel silenzio delle cavalcate, quando il freddo pungeva la faccia e i muscoli dolevano fino allo spasmo.

E poi lì, davanti all'ufficio di un dannato istituto di credito...

Il portone si riaprì dopo un tempo che le parve interminabile. Pochi istanti…

Ci sarebbe dovuta arrivare da sola, dannazione!

I sensi all'erta intuirono il guizzo che avvolse la figura di André, nugolo di marmocchi dall'età più varia che l'attorniarono, vecchio trucco per sfilare borsa e spiccioli.

Oscar si mosse veloce, tirandosi dietro i cavalli.

All'unisono André s'accorse della mossa di uno dei mocciosi e l'afferrò di scatto per il bavero della giacchetta, lei si parò davanti al gruppetto, i cavalli possenti a sbarrare la strada.

Per star dalla parte del sicuro, anche lei acciuffò uno dei bambini, più piccolo del primo e terribilmente agile, che quasi prese ad arrampicarsi sul braccio pur di farle mollare la presa.

Non era il caso di attirare oltre l'attenzione.

"Lasciatemi!" – gridò il più piccolo digrignando i denti.

"Lascialo!" – gli fece eco l'altro, quello che André teneva saldamente al cappio, mentre mani e braccia roteavano come pale impazzite d'un mulino a vento.

Gli afferrò un braccio alla fine, sistemandolo in modo che quello la smettesse di divincolarsi.

Oscar fece altrettanto, le fu facile che il piccoletto forse spaventato s'era come pietrificato.

Il genere di mocciosi li conosceva bene. Parigi ne era piena.

Un tuffo al cuore che sprofondò giù nei dannati ricordi.

"Che volevate fare?" – chiese André tenendo il marmocchio fermo e fingendo calma serafica.

"Voi piuttosto monsieur?! Che vi salta in testa di metterci le mani addosso?!" – digrignò il ragazzetto sputando a terra.

La sapevano lunga.

Si guardarono e così fecero i due mocciosi. Il trambusto proprio fuori dall'ufficio che forse era solito essere preso di mira dai borseggiatori così come dai gendarmi non sarebbe stato un bene per nessuno.

"Facciamo così, se vi calmate tutti e due, noi lasceremo perdere..." – propose André.

"Un cavolo!" – grugnì il più alto – "Voi ci avete preso e ci tenete qui fermi. Io adesso mi metto a gridare!".

"Bene...così potremo sapere chi siete e ai gendarmi chiederemo se vi conoscono già da queste parti!" – sussurrò Oscar senza farsi intenerire né tanto meno impaurire. Si doveva prendere l'avversario di sorpresa e scoprire le carte, almeno fino al punto di comprendere chi di quelli avrebbe avuto il coraggio di rischiare di più. Nessuno sapeva nulla dell'altro ma tutti sapevano che era meglio per nessuno rischiare nulla.

Il ragazzino si calmò, le braccia gli ricaddero ai fianchi, un cenno della testa e anche il mocciosetto tenuto in scacco da lei, si fermò, i muscoli si ammorbidirono e Oscar comprese di poterlo appoggiare a terra.

"Non è successo nulla...va bene?" – suggerì André lisciandosi il mantello e fissando lo sguardo indignato del suo prigioniero.

Quello annuì, stupito e beffato, per di più senza averci guadagnato nulla.

"Veniamo ad affari seri..." – proseguì André e tutti e due i ragazzini sgranarono gli occhi pronti a rialzare la guardia – "Stiamo cercando un alloggio...per far riposare i cavalli. Vorremmo che fosse un posto pulito...per mangiare e riposare anche noi. Ci sapreste indicare una locanda?".

Silenzio. Quelli si guardarono alzando le spalle e negando col capo.

"Non conoscete nessuno qui in città?" – chiese lei, lasciando la stoffa del colletto dell'altro ragazzino che ricadde giù come un sacchetto di farina svuotato. S'accorse solo allora ch'era scalzo, i piedi scuri e rossi, una caviglia fasciata alla ben e meglio con uno straccio altrettanto lurido.

Basta...

Ne aveva visti fin troppi di mocciosi ridotti così.

Il passato riemerse...

Una fitta al petto la costrinse ad indietreggiare e ad appoggiarsi al muro.

L'istante venne colto al balzo e i due ragazzini sgusciarono dalla presa dividendosi e perdendosi nel vicolo, come topi che fuggono dalla nave che sta per colare a picco.

"Stai male?" – chiese André avvicinandosi, lo sguardo sbarrato, erano giorni che non l'aveva più sentita tossire, ma il viaggio maledetto s'era complicato e dormire al freddo adesso presentava un prezzo davvero esorbitante.

"No...sono solo molto...stanca...troviamo un posto per ...".

Un'altra fitta.

"Resta qui...".

"No..." – rispose d'istinto, allungando la mano, afferrando la stoffa del mantello – "No...vengo con te...".

Non l'accettava più di restare sola...

Quando André la lasciava sola, Oscar chiudeva gli occhi ed aspettava.

Aspettava, non solo che lui tornasse.

Adesso non voleva più aspettare, non voleva più restare sola.

"Qualcuno che venda abiti?".

La faccia dell'uomo, rugosa e dura, non lasciò trasparire emozione.

Quello continuò senza fermarsi a ritirare la merce dalla strada per chiudere il negozio, che era sera ormai.

Rispose gelido:"Non saprei...qui i vestiti ce li facciamo da noi...".

André sussultò ma trattenne la rabbia.

Non era vero.

Ma intuì che l'altro non si fidava, non voleva avere niente a che fare con stranieri sbucati dal nulla e quindi tanto meglio se i due si fossero levati dai piedi da subito.

Fu solo un istante. L'urgenza di trovare un posto per riposare indurì il tono e André si morse il labbro, che l'irruenza e la scortesia non erano mai stati sua prerogativa. Alle spalle l'immagine di lei, di nuovo appoggiata al muro.

André fremeva...

Dannazione, gli era parso che lei stesse meglio.

Avevano parlato, riso, per tutto il resto del viaggio, si erano fermati spesso, per far riposare i cavalli, e riposare anche loro a turno, sempre divisi, sempre uniti, a scorgere l'altro che dormiva. Ecco, gli era parso davvero che lei fosse...

Dio, no...

 _André che diavolo ti sei immaginato?_

L'urgenza di trovare un riparo, di vederla distesa, lasciare che chiudesse gli occhi per una volta senza raggomitolarsi nel mantello, lui l'avrebbe coperta, l'avrebbe cullata, avrebbe vegliato il sonno...

L'urgenza...

La rabbia...

André l'afferrò davvero il mercante per il colletto della giacca, la risposta non gli era piaciuta, già dovevano stare nascosti come lupi, ma sentirsi trattati come delinquenti...

Oscar si riebbe e prese ad avvicinarsi.

"Che diavolo volete!" – digrignò il tizio, gli occhi strabuzzati e la faccia paonazza.

"Solo un briciolo di cortesia! Non vi ho chiesto né denaro né altro! Solo un'informazione!".

"An...Gilbert!" – anche lei fu costretta a mordersi il labbro che dalla foga stava per tradisrsi – "Non importa!".

"Chi siete?" – prese a saltar su l'aggredito, punto nell'orgoglio.

André mollò la presa e l'altro ricadde a terra.

"Nessuno che vi riguardi!" – sputò a terra furioso.

"Basta...Gilbert...la troveremo da soli..." - lo prese per mano lei tirandolo indietro.

No, lo sfogo non sarebbe stato lasciato senza conseguenze…

Prese a strillare il vecchio e a dimenarsi come una serpe e tutt'e due s'impietrirono che quelle scene, anche quelle, le conoscevano bene.

A Parigi c'era gente che s'intestardiva ad interpretare tragedie di strada per carpire la buona fede dei viandanti e raccattare una moneta, poche lire, un pezzo di pane che chiudesse loro la bocca.

E chi ci cascava era disposto a tutto pur di non finire accerchiato dal popolino che s'immedesimava nell'afflato tragico del malcapitato e ne prendeva le parti lasciandosi trascinare dall'impeto di rompere la testa dell'aggressore, lì, su due piedi.

Dio, solo che non erano più a Parigi e loro non erano più il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana e lui un soldato...

Non erano più nessuno.

Anzi, avrebbero dovuto essere invisibili.

Un passo indietro, un altro passo...

Oscar sentì la mano afferrata e stretta, gli occhi affondarono giù a quelli del mocciosetto, quello scalzo con cui s'era scontrata poco prima.

Quello la fissava e la tirava indietro: "Venite con me!".

Un altro passo indietro, il vecchio imprecava, le finestre avevano preso a riaprirsi, gli usci a schiudersi, la gente a chiedersi che diavolo stesse accadendo.

Via...

Dannazione...

C'era che André aveva perso le staffe e lei glielo chiese con gli occhi che diavolo gli fosse preso e poi alla fine si diede della stupida che era chiaro che lui voleva proteggerla e trovarle un riparo, prima possibile.

Le viuzze parevano soffocare il respiro...

"A Saint Sulpice!" – sibilò il ragazzetto fermandosi all'improvviso.

In nome evocò il passato, di nuovo, il sangue prese a correre a ritroso...

"A Saint Sulpice?" – ripetè Oscar mentre deglutiva a fatica.

"Sta fuori città...c'è una chiesa e vicino un mulino...noi abitiamo là...se volete...potete venire a stare là...per questa notte...".

Il crocchio di marmocchi apparve come d'incanto. I topolini avevano preso a fidarsi ed erano rispuntati fuori.

I topolini abitavano in mezzo al grano, alla farina, ai sacchi di tela, ai pesi di piombo, alle stadere...

Ovviamente i topolini ci stavano bene in mezzo al grano.

Il gruppetto si divise, la tacita occhiata che il giorno dopo i due più svegli, quelli che s'erano accollati l'impresa, avrebbero diviso il guadagno tra tutti, che tutti in effetti ci avevano messo lo zampino, dato che i marmocchi avevano preso a saltellare come matti attorno al vecchio guadagnandosi il rimprovero e gl'improperi dei vicini di casa che avevano richiuso brutalmente usci e persiane, tanto il vecchio decrepito se la sarebbe cavata da solo contro il branco di ragazzetti.

I topolini fecero strada.

Ce n'erano altri nel mulino che macinava grano sul fiume Eure, il mulino Saint Sulpice, nome ch'evocava l'incedere lento ed inesorabile del demone.

Ne sbucarono fuori altri tre, più piccoli, occhi grandi sgranati, visi paffuti e rossi, tutti vestiti con camicioni uguali, scalzi, le ditine chiuse a stringere la sottana della madre. Quella stava lì, i pugni ai fianchi a chiedersi che diavolo gli fosse saltato in testa ai due figli più grandi di portarsi a casa altre bocche da sfamare che loro erano una famiglia di poveri mugnai, mica una locanda.

Gli occhi infossati, la pelle bianca, sporca, l'espressione livida e triste…

"Ci fermeremo solo per una notte..." – biascicò André ancora furioso con sé stesso per la propria deprecabile scenata.

"Siamo in viaggio..." – proseguì Oscar, mentre gli occhi scendevano sui marmocchi che occhieggiavano da dietro la madre.

"Ho capito...ma noi non abbiamo camere...c'è il granaio di sopra...se non avete paura dei topi...".

Oscar sorrise debolmente: "No...i topi non ci fanno paura!".

No, i topi decisamente no, almeno non quanto le divise veridi dei soldati o quelle dei gendarmi.

Il corpo a pezzi pareva si sarebbe frantumato lì, imploso su sé stesso. Eppure...

"Sta bene... sono Madame Ajnou Graslin...vi farò portare qualcosa da mangiare da Sava e Jules... ma non aspettavi nulla di particolare...".

I due s'impettirono presentandosi. Sava il maggiore, Jules il minore. Poi nell'ordine presero a scrutarli Chloé, Coralie e Claire, tre bimbette che sembravano uscite da un negozio di bambole, capelli castani, arruffati, fili di paglia intrecciati in mezzo...

La eco delle voci di madre e figli che bisticciavano sul da farsi li seguì mentre salivano sulla scala. A metà Oscar decise di scendere di nuovo.

"Dove vai?" – chiese Andrè stancamente.

Ritornò su, gli scompigliò la frangia, un bacio tiepido sulla guancia.

"Vado a sistemare i cavalli...".

"Oscar...".

"Charles! Io sono Charles!" – lo rimbeccò lei – "Stavolta ci penso io...posso farcela...riposa un poco...non mi piace quando perdi la pazienza...".

"Perdonami...".

Un altro bacio, le dita si slacciarono, le mani calde di lei scomparvero.

"Asp..."- nemmeno il tempo d'afferrarla per il mantello che lei era già tornata giù.

"Desiderate altro monsieur?" – Sava era ritto in piedi, il vassoio con tre mele un poco bacate e un pezzetto di pane e una zuppiera un poco vuota ma fumante, tutto appoggiato a terra. Nel granaio non c'erano tavoli o sedie, solo grano, sacchi di grano, nient'altro che grano.

I sacchi sistemati a terra, alla meglio, ricoperti d'un lenzuolo, il mantello a far da coperta.

"Ti ringrazio...abbiamo necessità di trovare vestiti più pesanti, giacche di lana e mantelli più spessi...quel tizio di prima, glielo avevo chiesto ma a quanto pare non aveva voglia di starmi a sentire...".

"Quel _tizio di prima,_ monsieur, è un gran villano! Siete stato sfortunato..." – obiettò Sava.

Jules dietro di lui comparve ed annuì. André in brache e camicia aperta s'era seduto sui sacchi di grano e aveva preso ad osservare meglio i due mocciosi.

Ossuti e allampanati, avevano occhi e bocca pressochè simili, lentiggini sparute, orecchie un poco pronunciate...

Si distinguevano solo perchè uno era più alto dell'altro.

Sorrise alla considerazione spesa dai due sull'accusa alla malasorte piuttosto che alla propria irruenza. Un modo come un altro per accattivarsi la simpatia dell'ospite.

Si prese la testa tra le mani, massaggiandosi le tempie, tirando indietro i capelli arruffati...

Che diavolo gli era preso di incazzarsi a quel modo. C'era che era così stanco.

"Non temete monsieur...l'abbiamo già chiesto a nostra madre...qualche abito ce lo abbiamo anche noi...li ha già tirati fuori...sono di sotto e poi domattina andrà da nostra zia...al mulino qui vicino. Nostra zia ha figli più grandi...è sicura che due giacche le troverà...".

"Vostra madre è davvero gentile...".

"Ci pagherete?"- chiese Jules candidamente beccandosi l'occhiataccia del fratello ed anche un pestone al piede se non fosse stato abbastanza svelto da saltar via. Ecco allora forse perchè la caviglia era uno poco sbilenca, a forza di prendere pestoni e rimproveri!

"Jules non essere maleducato!".

"No...ha ragione...certo che vi pagheremo..." – precisò André.

"Allora..." - il ragazzo, Sava, s'era messo sulle spine.

"Allora cosa?" – chiese André immergendo le mani nel catino d'acqua tiepida sciacquandosi il viso.

"Ecco...se resterete ci aiuterete voi vero?" – Jules era stato più svelto del fratello

Silenzio...

"Aiutarvi? Per...".

Un altro pestone da parte del maggiore: "Finiscila! Sono ospiti!".

"Ma se quello viene qui stanotte?!" – lo rimbrottò il più piccolo – "E...".

"E niente!" – Sava gli tappò la bocca al moccioso cacciandogli una mano in faccia – "Ce la caveremo da soli, come abbaiamo sempre fatto!".

Afferrò il fratello minore trascinandolo via.

I passi ridiscesero accompagnati da rimproveri e bisticci verbali...

Era caldo là dentro, finalmente un poco di caldo. Il grano scaldava, le assi di legno alte sul soffitto s'intrecciavano a disegnare l'armatura del tetto.

Il tepore investì i muscoli e d'improvviso André comprese ch'era passato del tempo e Oscar non tornava.

Ce li aveva tutti addosso gli occhietti delle damigelle, mentre il braccio andava e veniva energicamente sul manto del cavallo che fremeva finalmente ripulito a dovere. Oscar se ne stava lì, al caldo anche lei, osservata. Ogni tanto si voltava, le maniche della camicia tirate su, le mani immerse nel secchio d'acqua che s'era fatta portare.

Gli occhi s'abbassarono…

Le tre preseso a scappare come topolini quando tentò d'avvicinarsi per chiedere che età avessero. Si rialzò, un sorriso trattenuto...

Per un istante si ritrovò al sicuro, la sensazione che la caotica fuga avesse concesso una tregua e la guardia si sarebbe anche potuta abbassare.

Per un istante, però. Solo per un istante...

Il cencio gettato nel secchio, il fieno sistemato a dovere.

S'appoggiò al collo possente dei novelli compagni di viaggio...

Prese a sussurrare anche lei parole di riconoscenza.

Indugiava, nella stalla. Perchè non aveva la forza di tornare dentro, di tornare su, da lui, anche se era stanca, anche se avrebbe solo voluto distendersi e lasciarsi abbracciare e magari vegliare sul suo sonno...

Le dita pungevano però, anche se era stanca, i muscoli erano tesi, assurdamente, nonostante i giorni di viaggio faticosi ed altrettanto tesi.

Lo voleva...

Davvero s'accorse che lo voleva...

Si concesse quell'istante, chiudendo gli occhi, continuando ad accarezzare il manto spesso del cavallo. Poi convenne ch'era comunque necessario rientrare.

Gli occhi al chiarore che filtrava dall'edificio...

Nelle orechie il cigolare ritmato continuo e basso della ruota spinta dallo scorrere dell'acqua e di quello morbido trasmesso agli ingranaggi dentati che azionavano la macina. Anche se era ormai buio il mulino continuava imperterrito il suo lavoro.

Si fermò, all'improvviso, una figura che s'avvicinava all'uscio della casa la costrinse ad indietreggiare.

.fr/ark:/12148/btv1b8441348b

215


	23. Pietre di Burro

_Capitolo dedicato a coloro che sono ancora là, nella fredda Saint Petersburg!_

 _E a tutti auguro Buon Natale e buonissime feste…_

 _Ho fame della tua bocca, della tua voce, del tuoi capelli_

 _e vado per le strade senza nutrirmi, silenzioso,_

 _non mi sostiene il pane, l'alba mi sconvolge,_

 _cerco il suono liquido dei tuoi piedi nel giorno._

 _Sono affamato del tuo riso che scorre,_

 _delle tue mani color di furioso granaio,_

 _ho fame della pallida pietra delle tue unghie,_

 _voglio mangiare la tua pelle come mandorla intatta._

 _Voglio mangiare il fulmine bruciato nella tua bellezza,_

 _il naso sovrano dell'aitante volto,_

 _voglio mangiare l'ombra fugace delle tue ciglia_

 _e affamato vado e vengo annusando il crepuscolo,_

 _cercandoti, cercando il tuo cuore caldo_

 _come un puma nella solitudine di Quitratúe_

 _Pablo Neruda_

 _What becomes of us?_

 _Cinephile_

 _ **Pietre di burro**_

Nel bene o nel male s'erano tirati addosso l'ennesimo inghippo.

Monetizzare le lettere di credito li aveva resi bersagli preferibili ad altri, da parte dei mocciosetti borseggiatori di Bourges.

Solo che invece di prenderli a calci i mocciosetti, Tutti e due si erano preoccupati di non creare troppo scompiglio, preferendo tentare una sorta di mediazione, venendo incontro agli sguardi fondi ed un poco pesti dei demonietti che chissà che s'erano messi in testa di rubare, barattando un posto dove riposare in previsione del viaggio verso l'Alvernia.

La questione pareva risolta.

Invece no, perchè proprio quei mocciosi, forse stupiti della mancata reprimenda, s'erano messi in testa di soccorrere i malcapitati viandanti, che si erano ritrovati alle prese con uno dei più avari e scontrosi mercanti di Bourges, dato che i malcapitati viandanti avevano avuto la malaugurata sorte d'incappare proprio in quello.

Il favore era stato così compensato.

Solo in parte però…

I mocciosetti se li erano portati a casa, i due viandanti...

Il motivo era presto detto.

La ragione stava lì, poco lontano, Oscar appiattita contro la parete sbilenca della stalla ad osservare l'uomo che bussava insistentemente alla porta del mulino, la voce grossa, le braghe tirate su ripetutamente, come se in realtà la cintura se la fosse già slacciata da un pezzo e non avesse voglia di richiuderla, che tanto i calzoni li avrebbe dovuti calare di nuovo e molto presto.

Chi fosse non aveva molta importanza, quanto lo erano i modi smargiassi ed arroganti…

Così comprese o almeno immaginò di comprendere.

I mocciosetti s'erano cercati ospiti che s'erano dimostrati abbastanza onesti da cavar loro una sorta di difesa, qualcuno che avesse avuto animo e muscoli di contrapporsi al tizio che avrebbe buttato giù la porta a calci se, alla fine, quella porta non fosse stata aperta.

Il viso bianco della donna che li aveva accolti poco prima, la madre dei cinque topolini s'intendeva, sull'uscio, gli occhi sgranati, che dai gesti s'intuiva che quella chiedeva di non entrare e di lasciarla in pace e...

Parigi viveva di soprusi. La Francia viveva di soprusi.

Con buona pace di tutte le dannate Carte di Diritti e dei paroloni che si spendevano in Assemblea Nazionale.

Che quelli dell'Assemblea forse non sapevano nemmeno che accadeva nei villaggi sperduti del resto del paese.

Ecco perchè quando il popolo adocchiava un panciotto riccamente lavorato non ci pensava due volte e decideva di appendere il proprietario ad un lampione. Magari prima glielo levava il panciotto che spariva per essere smerciato al mercato nero.

Nessuna cittadina francese faceva eccezione.

Quello che bussava portava sicuramente un panciotto di pregio...

Lo pensò Oscar, là fuori.

Lo pensò André, di sopra, sul granaio, stupito di vedersi correre su, a passi spediti i cinque topolini, le più piccole con la faccia rossa, stravolta, che si rifugiavano dietro i sacchi di grano e i due più grandi che soffiavano come volpi prese al laccio.

"Te l'avevo detto che sarebbe venuto qui! Ci ha visto! Glielo ha detto quel dannato Monsieur Berdet!" – imprecò Sava all'indirizzo del fratello.

"Che succede?" – chiese André rimettendosi la giacca.

"Ecco monsieur...se voi poteste venire giù...".

André chiese lumi, in silenzio.

"Il borgomastro...Monsieur Vranginé...deve aver saputo che quel...quel demonio di Berdet è stato aggredito...e quello ha detto che forse siamo stati noi!".

"Berdet?" – chiese André.

"Sì...quello a cui avete chiesto indicazioni sui vestiti! Quello è un demonio! Sfrutta tutti e il suo padrone glielo lascia fare e poi...".

"Sava...dimmi che succede...".

"Viene qui e...maman ha paura di lui...ma lui viene lo stesso e ci dice di andarcene tutti e noi...".

André iniziò a comprendere…

Un dubbio…

"Vostro padre?".

Valeva la pena almeno sapere se ci fosse una ragione a quei soprusi. Certo che c'era...

Le labbra di Jules si contrassero e la testa negò: "Non ce l'abbiamo più! E' morto...l'anno scorso".

"Il borgomastro ha detto che ci avrebbe aiutato..." – proseguì Sava, la voce che tremava i pugni chiusi – "Ma noi...noi non lo vogliamo il suo aiuto! Lui vuole solo il nostro mulino e così viene spesso...e maman ci dice di stare fuori...una sera Jules è tornato tardi e lui era già qui e non lo ha lasciato entrare. Mio fratello ha dormito nella stalla e quando al mattino quel demonio se n'è andato ha pure rifilato due frustate a mio fratello dicendo che non deve far preoccupare nostra madre. Quelli con i soldi lo fanno sempre. Hanno i soldi e pensano di poetr avere tutto!".

A modo loro, secondo il tornaconto che più aggrada...

"Se voi monsieur poteste dire che siete un nostro lontano parente...che siete venuto a farci visita...il borgomastro se ne andrebbe e capirebbe che non può più approfittarsi di noi!" – la considerazione era buona.

André sorrise: "Sono d'accordo...ma noi non resteremo. Come farete...domani...".

"Io l'ammazzo!" – digrignò Sava mimando l'affondo del pugnale.

"Così finiresti in prigione e chi si occuperebbe di tua madre e dei tuoi fratelli?" – obiettò André severo.

L'espressione di Sava si contrasse, proprio come quella del fratello. Le lacrime trattenute a stento...

I potenti sanno che il potere ce l'avranno sempre loro. E nessuno oserà sottrarre nulla, per paura di ritorsioni...

La storia non cambia mai. Chissà forse non sarebbe davvero cambiata mai.

"Avete detto che vostra zia abita nel mulino vicino?" – chiese André per cavare un senso alla storia.

Sava annuì: "Però anche loro hanno paura...il borgomastro decide il prezzo del pane...e della farina...".

"Questo lo so..." – ammise André rassegnato – "Chi ha il potere di solito si preoccupa di non avere nessuno che possa contrastarlo...".

La visione era lucida...

Sava pestò un piede a terra: "Così non volete aiutarci!" – digrignò rabbioso.

"Non ho detto questo…" – sibilò André – "Ma se davvero posso fare qualcosa è bene che dopo voi non dobbiate pentirvene...ve l'ho già detto noi ce ne andremo...".

"E quello prima o poi..." – proseguì Sava quasi piangendo.

Il respiro sospeso...

Dio no...

"Quello si prenderà anche Chloé...".

"Cosa?" – si stupì André e poi si diede dello stupido che non c'era niente di cui stupirsi. A Parigi era così, in Francia era così...

Lo scandalo era tenuto a bada dalla miseria, dall'incapacità di scegliere tra sacrificare un figlio solo e sacrificarli tutti.

Non si poteva fuggire da Parigi, mai. Che Parigi era ovunque...

Un tonfo, un grido soffocato...

La negazione ripetuta, gridata...

Le porte da sotto sbattevano, i passi rimbombavano...

Urla disarmoniche.

Le piccole di sopra erano impietrite, impassibili, negli occhi una consuetudine immonda che si faceva ordinaria.

Le scale presero a scricchiolare.

La profezia di Sava s'avverava lì, in un pugno d'istanti che parvero interminabili e che invece parevano aver impresso al tempo una velocità inimmaginabile.

La donna aveva preso a salire, incapace di respirare quasi, aggrappandosi al corrimano, arrivando su e cercando i figli.

Lo sguardo corse allo stanzone del granaio ch'era scivolato in un silenzio irreale.

Andrè aveva fatto spegnere la candela e aveva ordinato ai maschi di prendersi le sorelle in braccio e di restarsene nascosti dietro i sacchi, senza fiatare, senza nemmeno guardare. Non sarebbero dovuti scendere qualsiasi rumore avessero percepito.

Sperò che Oscar, da fuori, avesse compreso e avesse deciso di lasciarlo fare.

Assurde evoluzioni compiono i disegni del destino che rimetteva nelle sue mani la possibilità di emendare un antico peccato, aver sacrificato la vita di una bambina per scegliere quella di lei.

S'avviò, pochi passi e scorse lo sguardo della donna impaurita.

Nessuna parola, l'altra tentò d'aprir bocca sussurrando solo...

"Non scendete!".

André si portò l'indice alla bocca, rimase ad osservarla per un pò da vicino. Voleva comprendere, anche se aveva poco tempo. Voleva davvero comprendere se quella volesse la figlia per portarla di sotto, per consegnarla al demone...

L'altra lo guardò, lo sguardo perforato dal terrore. Non era spento, non era rassegnato, era terrorizzato.

La paura rivela coraggio, la paura rileva disperazione, la paura rivela il desiderio di combattere...

Gliela lesse in faccia, André. La paura l'aveva imparata a conoscere molto bene dagli occhi delle persone.

Scostò la donna allora e prese a scendere di nuovo, pregando in silenzio che Oscar se ne restasse fuori.

Se avesse davvero compreso che stava accadendo...

Un respiro...

La mano alla maniglia, la donna alle spalle ci appoggiò la propria sopra.

"Non fatelo...tornerò dentro...lo convincerò...".

"Rimanderete solo la questione…prima o poi sarete costretta a cedere..." – obiettò André con un filo di voce.

L'altra negò: "Piuttosto l'ammazzo io stessa!".

André si scosse...

Passi alle spalle...

Si voltarono entrambi. Gli occhi corsero agli occhi. Poche spiegazioni.

Oscar era entrata, aveva già compreso, solo, le restava da capire come comportarsi per risolvere la questione, senza troppo clamore.

Si doveva mettere d'accordo la sete di giustizia con l'accortezza di non mandare all'aria una fuga faticosa.

"Vuole la mia bambina...vi prego...aiutatemi..." – prese a tremare la donna – "Io gliel'ho detto che è troppo piccola...".

Oscar annuì: "Non c'entra la sua età! I demoni…i demoni devo essere cacciati all'Inferno…andrò io...".

"Non provarci nemmeno!" – la bloccò André e lei lì lo sguardo freddo, impassibile come fosse tornata indietro nel tempo.

"Tu finiresti per sgozzarlo!" – precisò lei e la povera donna in mezzo prese a tremare., lo sguardo atterrito – "Io posso fare di meglio...".

"Non dire idiozie!"

André, davanti alla faccia, il respiro caldo, di nuovo gli toccava combattere contro di lei, per lei!

"Tu lo sai già quando dovrai entrare..." – sussurrò lei togliendosi il mantello e consegnandolo alla donna.

"Oscar..." – il nome sulle labbra, sussurrato, la donna a chiedersi chi fossero quei due e perchè quello che doveva chiamarsi Charles – così le era stato detto – in realtà era stato nominato diversamente.

"Chi...siete?" – abbozzò la donna ma Oscar aveva già preso a bussare, la mano sulla maniglia, la porta che s'apriva, la destra stretta a chiudere una specie di sciarpa di lana grezza.

Nulla andava sprecato nella vita, prima o poi c'era sempre modo di mettere in pratica ciò che s'era, volenti o meno, imparato.

L'uscio venne richiuso, André si ritrovò a fissare le crepe consunte della povera porta tarlata, lo sguardo sgranato, teso ad ascoltare, che chissà cosa s'era messa in testa lei, che in ogni caso, non sarebbe mai riuscita ad avere la meglio contro un simile energumeno.

"Monsieur..." – la voce suadente richiamò l'attenzione.

Il tono femminile e cauto e lieve fece sussultare l'altro che sgranò lo sguardo. Non s'era portato armi con sé che quella era una casa abitata da una donna spaventata e cinque marmocchi. Solo due abbastanza pericolosi ma per quelli sarebbe bastata la cinta dei pantaloni.

Dunque spesso chi ha potere sottovaluta l'avversario intuendo di poterlo governare col timore che il potere stesso incute.

"Chi siete?" – digrignò l'altro tirandosi su.

"Buonasera...".

"Chi siete?" – ripetè l'altro afferrando la cinta dei pantaloni.

"Sono una parente di Madame Ajnou Graslin...".

Pochi convenevoli, poche informazioni, lo sguardo fisso all'altro, ferma...

"Una parente? Non siete di qui...da dove venite?".

Una smorfia...

"Non credo abbia importanza...sono una lontana cugina...".

L'altro era sempre più sorpreso. Si tirò su, allungò il collo, strabuzzando gli occhi...

"Una...donna?".

Lei annuì.

"Siete una donna!? E come diavolo siete vestita!? Non...".

Si morse il labbro Oscar, prenendo ad avvicinarsi: "Sono arrivata poche ore fa...è stato un viaggio lungo...sono più comoda a cavalcare vestita così...".

L'altro era poco convinto, l'abbigliamento e i modi divergevano effettivamente, non era certo se quella fosse una messinscena o fosse tutto vero.

Lo sguardo fisso gli riportò indubbiamente fattezze delicate, asciutte...

"Non so nulla di voi! Dov'è Ajnou? Le avevo detto...".

S'avvicinò Oscar al viso, il disgusto ingabbiato nello stomaco, il tono suadente a carpire l'attenzione e la fiducia dell'altro: "E' uscita a cercare le tre mocciose! Mi ha detto che vorreste conoscerle e lei non le trova...si scusa e ha mandato me per tenervi compagnia...".

Un brivido...

Dannatissimo Alain e dannatissimi Soldati della Guardia che solo a Parigi si finiva per imparare a recitare certi ruoli raffinatamente disgustosi.

"Ah…quand'è così! Sta bene!" – si fregò le mani l'altro – "Ma davvero siete una donna? Siete...così...".

Lo sguardo si fece livido: "In tutto e per tutto!".

La conversazione si spense...

Un solo pensiero…

S'era speso e scoperto ciò che sarebbe dovuto restare segreto per tutti. Non c'era altro da fare allora...

Oscar prese a muoversi tenendo gli occhi faticosamente fissi al faccione unto e viscido dell'altro che la seguiva e si stupiva della sinuosità dei movimenti.

"Sapete che a Parigi...certi uomini..." – esordì lenta sfilandosi la camicia dai calzoni, lasciandola ricadere morbidamente.

L'altro pendeva dalle labbra, anche se la mano era saldamente stretta alla cintura.

Si doveva forzare la situazione e lei decise...

Si tolse lo stivale destro e poi il sinistro. L'altra la guardava perso...

Un piede sul letto e poi l'altro, saltò su ritta e l'altro là sotto gli occhi sgranati: "Che fate?".

Lo scavalcò mettendosi seduta dietro, abbracciandolo, le braccia al collo, le mani sul ventre...

"Diavolo!" – tirò su col naso quello al contatto che s'impresse da dietro – "Siete davvero una donna!".

Oscar chiuse gli occhi, si morse il labbro per trattenere il senso di nausea che saliva allo stomaco.

"Dicevate...a Parigi?" – riprese l'altro euforico – "Che succede a Parigi?".

Nessuna risposta...

Le dita corsero alle braccia accarezzandole in lunghezza e poi soffernadosi ai polsi.

Le dita s'intrecciarono a quelle dell'altro aprendole e lasciando scivolare via la cintura, per poi dirigere il senso delle braccia all'indietro, i polsi appaiati, la sciarpa che scorreva chiudendosi in fretta.

"Che...".

"Non dovete temere...".

Davvero non poteva crederci nemmeno lei che la dannata lezione che le aveva impartito il soldato Alain Soisson, in quella dannata bettola poco fuori Parigi, le sarebbe tornata utile. Certo la lana grezza non era seta ma se stretta bene ed accompagnata da una discreta dose di lusinghe...

Il tizio sussultò.

Provò a tirare, istintivamente.

Le labbra s'impressero sulla schiena...

Un morso per acquietare i timori.

L'altro si bloccò e prese a gongolare sentendosi chiuso lì, immaginandosi d'esser lui allora a dominare la situazione anche se s'era ritrovato legato. Provò a tirare di nuovo saggiando le forze.

Il tessuto intrecciato resisteva e lui era sempre più emozionato e avido di proseguire...

La nausea invece saliva assieme al disgusto che quasi l'avrebbe fatta cedere all'istante all'udire quello che l'incitava a legarlo ancora e ancora...

Sarebbe bastato incidere l'arteria del collo, un taglio netto e tutto sarebbe finito…

No, semmai il buon borgomastro fosse morto, almeno sarebbe morto da eroe che nessuno avrebbe dovuto aver dubbi sulla povera vedova ed i suoi cinque figli.

"Un bacio...voglio un bacio adesso!" – prese a rantolare l'altro.

Lei per parte sua non ebbe la forza di rispondere. Si sporse da dietro aderendo alla schiena dell'uomo scivolando con le mani sul torace, le dita aperte contro l'altro.

Si sporse di più, il braccio sinistro corse attorno al collo chiudendolo nell'incavo.

L'aveva visto fare tante volte ai suoi soldati e quella dannata presa le era tornata alla mente dopo il bizzarro racconto di André.

Ascoltava la voce dell'altro prendere a rantolare, la massa corpulenta e molle che saggiava l'impossibilità di muoversi e liberarsi. Si doveva raggiungere il limite, senza che il tizio lo comprendesse davvero che, oltrepassato quello, lui non avrebbe avuto forze e respiro sufficiente per liberarsi.

Non era abbastanza...

Strinse Oscar e chiuse gli occhi e pregò che André comprendesse e la sentisse...

Gli sarebbe bastato che lui entrasse...

Che entrò André, di striscio, lontano dallo sguardo sbarrato del borgomastro che non aveva ancora compreso, inebriato dalla presa, dalla mancanza d'aria che rimbombava nelle tempie, inondando il sangue della sensazione estatica dell'orgasmo.

Le braccia si unirono e si chiusero attorno al collo dell'uomo, assieme, stringendo, le facce vicine appaiate, gli occhi chiusi, che si stava ammazzando un uomo...

No, il borgomastro non doveva morire…

Strinsero, tutt'e due, fino a che quello prese ad annaspare, i polsi immobilizzati, e a ondeggiare per dimenarsi e liberarsi. Aveva raggiunto il limite, l'aveva compreso. Le arterie compresse non consentivano più nè il passaggio dell'aria, nè quello del sangue. La voce strozzata...

Strinsero, tutt'e due, l'ultima presa mentre il corpo s'irrigidiva, s'inarcava, si dimenava...

Strinsero…

Continuarono a stringere finchè quello si rammollì, come un sacco vuoto, la lingua un poco fuori dalla bocca, la schiuma attorno...

Il colorito violaceo...

Anche il loro respiro s'era sospeso...

Via, non c'era tempo. I polsi slegati in fretta...

La camicia rigirata addosso, era difficile rivestire un uomo incoscente, che respirava ancora...

"Dobbiamo portarlo via! Quando si sveglierà non dovrà…" – sibilò Oscar rivolta ad André.

 _No…_

Madame Ajnou Graslin entrò nella stanza, gli occhi atterriti al borgomastro che respirava piano, stramazzato sul letto.

"No!" – tirò fuori decisa – "Adesso andatevene! Dovete andarvene!".

"Madame…se…restarà qui…".

"Non resterà qui!" – riprese decisa la donna facendo due passi indietro.

"Che intendete dire?" – André le si avvicinò…

Non comprendeva…

Oscar gli fu alle spalle…

"Cosa volete fare?" – chiese, forse aveva compreso.

Il disgusto eleva il coraggio e rende chiara la visione delle cose.

"Non possiamo permettervi…".

Il dubbio che i due stranieri avessero capito rese l'altra isterica: "Andatevene ho detto! Avete fatto abbastanza! Al resto ci penserò io!".

"Ma che volete…".

Respirava ancora il dannato, doveva respirare ancora, che se non gli avessero trovato acqua nella pancia, non sarebbe stato credibile che fosse morto annegato.

Non doveva crepare lì il borgomastro…

Doveva morire da eroe!

La stanza vicina...

Le pulegge e le ruote dentate sgranavano il loro ritmo, la velocità pressochè costante, lenta, perfetta...

"Che diavolo state facendo?" – chiese di nuovo André mentre l'altra aveva preso a scostare leve, annodare corde…

Tremava, lo sguardo attonito...

Gesti meccanici a sollevare la pesante macina e poi ad allentare altre corde che conducevano alle paratie che scendendo, una dopo l'altra, rallentarono l'afflusso dell'acqua e quindi il moto circolare della ruota.

"Andatevene, ve ne prego…anzi no…" - quella pareva invasata – "Le mie bambine….non voglio che le mie figlie siano costrette a restare qui...portatele con voi...".

"Cosa?" – André davvero rimase di sasso – "Noi dovremmo...".

"C'è un altro granaio poco lontano...vi sistemerete lì...tenete le mie bambine con voi...solo per questa notte...dirò che ce le ho portate io...perchè dovevo regolare delle faccende con il borgomastro…".

La disperazione lasciava il posto alla lucida pianificazione: "Vi accompagnerà Chloé...è piccola ma il posto lo conosce...ci mettiamo il grano d'estate...adesso ci sono solo pochi sacchi...andate lì vi prego...non potete viaggiare di notte...e domattina...".

Si guardarono tentando anche loro d'essere lucidi.

Restare al mulino era impossibile. Presto quel posto si sarebbe riempito di gente. Le domande e le insinuazioni sarebbero piovute addosso alla povera donna come grandine in una calda giornata d'estate.

"Che intendete fare!?" – replicò André anche se ormai aveva compreso e davvero il sangue si gelò nelle vene.

"Quello che avrei dovuto fare da tempo!" – digrignò l'altra, occhi sgranati, sul punto di cadere a terra.

"Vi chiederanno cosa è accaduto….vi chiederanno che ci faceva il borgomastro nella casa d'una vedova a quest'ora...".

André tentò di tenerla lì, fare domande ovvie e sacrosante perché l'altra si riavesse…

"E sia! Monsieur Vranginé...gli dovevo del denaro...lo sapevano tutti...e tutti sapevano che lui voleva prendersi il mulino del mio povero marito...per il resto…".

Madame Ajnou Graslin si zittì.

"Vi prego…le mie piccole…abbiatene cura voi…".

Un sussulto mentre gli occhi corsero agli sguardi lividi dei figli, i più grandi, ch'erano usciti fuori. In braccio tenevano le due sorelle più piccole, Chloé era lì accanto a loro, lo stesso sguardo scuro, forse aveva solo sonno, che per lei ciò che accadeva ero solo un sogno.

"Maman...ci pensiamo noi!" – sibilò Sava mettendo a terra la sorella – "Resta qui...controlleremo che quello finisca lontano...e poi andremo ad avvertire il sindaco...".

Era sveglio il ragazzino. Doveva esserlo, che se vuoi sopravvivere devi saper cogliere il segno del destino.

Madame Ajnou Graslin prese a tremare. Chloé afferrò la mano della madre e quella si calmò.

Gli occhi negli occhi. Era accaduto alla fine ma lo sguardo della figlia rammentò all'altra che una ragione c'era per ciò che era accaduto e per ciò che sarebbe accaduto e quella ragione adesso era lì, silenziosa e calma...

Davvero Oscar pensò che il sangue si sarebbe fermato, rappreso, gelato come acqua in mezzo alla tormenta. Intuì che sarebbe accaduto…

L'intuì e…

Afferrò il braccio di André, lo strinse…

Lui si voltò.

E sì che avrebbero dovuto capirlo in fretta.

André l'afferrò per le spalle, la resse a mala pena…

Si guardarono…

Sarebbe stato come se l'avessero ammazzato loro quell'uomo e così sarebbero scesi all'Inferno, giù, di nuovo, nell'Inferno inevitabile in cui si scivola quando non si può più chiudere gli occhi di fronte ai soprusi. E si è disposti a tutto…

Solo che quando sono i poveri a ribellarsi è più difficile farlo senza rischiare di finire all'Inferno.

"Dannazione..." – sibilò Oscar chiudendo gli occhi.

"Prendete i vestiti che sono di là...erano di mio marito...sono pesanti...come volevate...".

Ajnou Graslin, lo sguardo sbarrato, prese a fissare il percorso che la separava dall'altra stanza.

"Andatevene adesso!" – ripetè feroce – "Avete fatto molto per me! Davvero voi non potete capire…da sola non ce l'avrei mai fatta…so che è buio…".

Si rialzò, altri gesti meccanici.

"Ci siamo abituati..." – disse Oscar, le mani passate tra i capelli, le dita che tremavano ancora.

Non sarebbe stato semplice ma ci si doveva accontentare...

Si avvicinò alla donna, le afferrò la mano, ci fece scivolare alcune monete: "Dite che questo era il denaro che dovevate restituire al borgomastro...il resto tenetelo per voi...fatene l'uso che riterrete migliore...".

Erano tanti soldi...

Di nuovo la stessa domanda: "Chi siete?".

"Nessuno madame...possiamo chiedervi noi d'essere accorta e non rivelare a nessuno che siamo stati qui?".

Quella annuì, frastornata.

I mantelli raccolti in fretta, le sacche a tracolla, i cavalli sellati...

Le bimbette imbacuccate e prese in braccio. Quelle non fiatarono, mute, la più piccola mezza addormentata. C'erano abituate al trambusto che la miseria si trascina dietro e sapevano mantenersi in silenzio ad accettare il bene o il male anche da perfetti sconosciuti.

Gli occhi corsero a riconoscere quelle che sulla mappa erano solo le grigie ramificazioni d'un disegno, ocra e poi verdi, oppure azzurrate, a marcare il tratto nitido d'un fiumiciattolo. Era difficile orientarsi di notte e per di più nessuno dei due aveva chiuso occhio, di nuovo.

Il tragitto fu breve. Chloé appoggiò la mano su quella di lei, che se la teneva stretta, l'altra sorellina più piccola, Claire tra loro due, e Coralie attaccata al mantello di André. Non avevano avuto spesso a che fare con dei bambini, per giunta così piccoli.

Il dito puntò verso un vecchio casale diroccato, i rampicanti ostruivano la vista dell'ingresso, il solco fresco lasciato dai carretti che probabilmente avevano raggiunto il luogo per lasciare il carico e poi riprenderlo...

La luna spiccava bianca, quasi piena, muta spettatrice dell'ennesima fuga. Ma sarebbe stato così sempre, da che loro non sarebbero mai più tornati quelli che erano un tempo, il privilegio della divisa, del blasone, del denaro a difenderli da soprusi, maldicenze e violenze, quelle che il resto della gente al contrario sopportava ogni santo giorno.

Il fuoco venne acceso in fretta.

La luce riportò l'aspetto tetro e ruvido della casa in mattoni, asciutta ma fredda. I muscoli adesso erano davvero al limite.

Oscar fu costretta a sedersi, la piccola Claire addormentata, come un sasso, abbandonata tra le braccia, immobile.

Un respiro sul viso, gli pareva fosse morta e se la strinse addosso.

Il destino regala sempre guizzi inaspettati...

L'annusò, l'odore tipico dei bambini, morbido, a tratti aspro, mai volgare, nemmeno se fossero stati lerci fino al midollo.

Le altre due erano assonnate, non mollavano, stavano lì, in piedi, ma sarebbero crollate da un momento all'altro.

Era freddo...

Il destino rivelò i suoi più remoti piani.

Tutt'e due si ritrovarono distesi, i sacchi di grano mezzi svuotati per renderli più morbidi, i mantelli a mò coperta e i vestiti regalati stesi sulle tre piccole che in un istante sprofondarono in un sonno ancestrale.

Il destino corse e tutt'e due non fecero a tempo a comprendere se erano ancora tutti interi che il sonno vinse tutto, solo il tempo d'immaginarsi la strada che avevano percorso, i sentieri, i dirupi, le locande, i preti, i mocciosi, le guglie delle chiese...

Tutto mescolato, frantumato e disperso...

Solo un ultimo pensiero folle che la costrinse ad affondare ancora di più dentro sé stessa.

Nonostante tutto, sopra ogni cosa, ogni logica, ogni dissennatissimo ragionamento di buon senso...

Lo voleva...

Le dita piccole e grassocce annodavano le ciocche di capelli chiari, lunghi...

I passatempi dei bambini, che crollano di sonno alla sera, dormono come sassi ed al mattino sono già svegli, prestissimo, che il sole era sorto da poco ma s'era nascosto dietro una coltre di nebbia fitta.

Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò il muso di Coralie che l'osservava muta, mentre le manine avevano preso ad formare una treccia con i suoi capelli e a lei toccò restare ferma, ancora un poco, che quella aveva annuito entusiasta di attendere che l'opera fosse terminata.

Il silenzio tranciava persino i respiri.

Da lontano s'udiva gracchiare di corvi, sparuti colpi di fucile, forse qualche nobile del posto intento ad una battuta di caccia.

Il cuore in gola...

"Dobbiamo riportare le bambine a casa..." – disse lei piano. Non c'erano molte alternative.

Il cuore in gola...

Il viaggio si sarebbe arrestato lì, forse sarebbe davvero finito.

Un istante e tutte e cinque si ritrovarono seduti sul giaciglio tiepido. Le bimbe mute ad osservarli e loro a guardare le tre che con calma serafica attendevano il corso degli eventi.

Si stupirono...

Forse davvero sarebbe stato un bene comportarsi come le piccole e per un istante dimenticare o far finta che nulla sarebbe accaduto.

Fu lei ad avvicinarsi ad André sotto lo sguardo un poco sorpreso delle tre, la più grandicella si mise le mani davanti agli occhi, sfoderando un sorriso sdentato.

Oscar s'avvicinò e lo fissò negli occhi un poco assonnati e stupiti.

Chiuse gli occhi, schiuse le labbra ed attese che anche lui comprendesse e sì, lui comprese di nuovo e lasciò che tutto si fermasse e colse le labbra, morbide, tiepide, asciutte, un poco rovinate dal freddo e dalla fatica.

Le più piccole non compresero e rimasero lì a fissare gli stranieri sconosciuti che avevano portato un discreto scompiglio nella casa, mentre si baciavano piano, tocchi furtivi, languidi e lievi.

Nulla di sconveniente, che la sera prima avevano di fatto concorso ad ammazzare un uomo e nessuno sapeva che ne sarebbe stato di quella storia e di loro e del loro destino...

Lo voleva ma non poteva fare nulla.

Lo voleva anche così, un tiepido bacio abbozzato e morbido e lieve e rubato alla caotica evoluzione della storia, preso solo per sé com'era accaduto nella notte di stelle e di lucciole...

"Abbiamo..." – sussurrò André.

"Ammazzato un uomo...lo so..." – proseguì lei, un altro affondo, la punta della lingua a toccare le labbra. Pareva non le importasse.

Alla fine quello era accaduto.

"Forse potevamo trovare un'altra soluzione..." – continuò lui ascoltando il respiro di lei sul naso.

"Forse...".

Un altro bacio...

"Magari...".

"No. Avremmo potuto se avessimo avuto più tempo, se non fossimo stati noi ma altri, in grado di far valere i diritti di quella donna e dei suoi figli...".

"Allora…siamo...".

"Prigionieri...".

"Più di prima...".

Un altro tocco, leggero, gli occhi chiusi...

Il desiderio incoscio di levarsi di dosso l'odore di altri e tornare ad ascoltare quello dell'altro solo suo ed essere l'uno dell'altra così, attraverso il contatto della pelle della lingua del tatto del suono silenzioso del cuore...

Riprendersi, legàrsi che si erano perduti, solo per qualche istante.

"Quindi non potevamo fare altrimenti?" – chiese lui senza troppa convinzione.

Occhi chiusi, il respiro quasi fermo...

"Non ne vado fiera…" – risposta soffocata...

Voleva averlo...

"Vorrei sapere che gli hai detto...a quello..." – chiese André sottovoce – "Per...".

Bisbigliava, non certo per via delle piccole che avevano ripreso a bisticciare tra loro...

Lei sussurrò accostata...

"E' bello che tu non sappia tutto di me!" – glielo disse piano, nell'orecchio...

"Cosa...".

"Nemmeno io so tutto di te! Non so ancora cos'avresti detto a quella donna…alla locanda...".

Spiazzante...

Un ultimo bacio. Solo pochi istanti, si doveva tornare alla realtà.

Le avevano infagottate le mocciose, per bene, di nuovo, i colletti dei cappotti chiusi, i piedi ficcati nelle scarpe.

Oscar s'accorse che i propri capelli erano ancora attorcigliati nella morbida treccia. Fu costretta a chiedere scusa all'autrice ma preferì scioglierla. Non era da lei girare conciata a quel modo.

Un respiro...

Il gruppetto era pronto per uscire.

I respiri si persero invece mentre da fuori s'udirono avvicinarsi rumori di zoccoli.

Oscar si strinse addosso la piccola Claire, la goccia al naso, le manine appiccicose...

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre André tentava d'intravedere chi fosse...

Un passo indietro...

Anche lui si prese in braccio Coralie e Chloé dietro di loro.

"Monsieur!" – la voce di Sava rieccheggiò nel silenzio. Il ragazzetto si scapicollò giù dal cavallo con cui era arrivato fin lì.

La porta spalancata, il moccioso si fiondò sulle sorelle che alla vista dell'altro presero a ridere a gridare dimenandosi per scendere ed abbracciarlo.

"Le mie principesse!" – sussurrò Sava stringendosele addosso.

"Come stai? Che è successo?" – Oscar s'inginocchiò – "Tua madre...".

"Maman sta bene...sapete...sapete che è accaduto?".

Domanda retorica. Certo che lo sapevano…

"Il borgomastro…ha cercato di aiutare maman a togliere un ramo secco dalla ruota! Si è sporto ed è caduto!".

"Cosa…".

Oscar se l'immaginò, davvero, nel silenzio, quel dannato silenzio rotto dalla massa che scivolava giù nella vasca dov'erano immerse le pale del mulino. Il corpo che galleggiava un poco, movimenti disarmonici ed annaspanti e poi scompariva, inghiottito dal buio scuro.

E poi le corde riavvolte, il gemito delle paratie, il lento rifluire dell'acqua e la ruota che tornava a girare lenta, imponente...

Il corpo...

Oscar indietreggiò.

Quello era ancora vivo. Ed era morto così, annegato, nel tentativo d'aiutare una povera vedova a riparate l'infernale meccanismo inceppato della macina.

Una tragedia...

"Sapete monsieur...quello...non è ancora stato trovato! Noi l'abbiamo detto che era venuto a trovare maman e che voleva aiutarla a rimettere a posto la macina e che è scivolato...i gendarmi si sono messi a cercarlo lungo il fiume...e poi il sindaco e Monsieur Berdet...quello non si è nemmeno fatto vedere...".

Oscar si ritrovò a terra, seduta.

Incredula, senza respiro, negli occhi la visione delle lanterne cieche, accese in fretta, lumi duplicati dal riflesso dell'acqua, che avevano preso a danzare lungo l'argine del fiumiciattolo alla ricerca del corpo, magari rimasto incastrato là sotto o trascinato via dalla corrente.

Sarebbe stato meglio...

I ragazzini davvero le parvero incarnare un che di diabolico.

I soprusi si annientano anche così.

"Maman dice che dovete andare via...subito!".

"Perchè? Siete sicuri...".

Sava annuì: "Riporterò a casa le mie sorelle...".

André guardò l'altro, nello sguardo la paura d'uno scenario incredibile e sconosciuto che si dipanava davanti ma anche la consapevolezza che da quel momento in poi almeno sarebbero stati liberi di decidere del proprio destino.

"Ho portato altri abiti...ci sono due camicie pesanti...le usava nostro padre...e poi delle sciarpe...".

"Non era necessario...tenetele voi...è freddo fuori e per riportare le bambine a casa ti serviranno..." – obiettò Oscar prendendo ad avvolgere la più piccola.

"Non riuscirai a riportarle da solo...ti accompagnerò io..." – obiettò André.

"Andremo assieme..." – precisò lei, mentre le dita s'attardavano a chiudere bene la sciarpa attorno al collo della piccola.

"No...tu resterai quì...io e Sava riusciremo a riportare le piccole...tu devi riposare..almeno qualche ora...non ha senso riprendere il viaggio in queste condizioni..".

"Non...".

André la squadrò avvicinandosi di nuovo.

"Non voglio restare..." – s'impose lei e André lesse, per la prima volta, la paura, nello sguardo.

La conosceva, la paura, negli occhi della gente, nei suoi l'aveva scorta raramente.

"Non preoccuparti...lascerò le bambine poco lontano da casa e tornerò subito qui... a quanto pare non è destino riuscire a fermarsi in un posto per più d'un giorno...".

"No!".

"No?" – s'accostò, viso sul viso. Era necessario insistere. Erano stremati, tutt'e due e lei...

"Farai come ti ho detto!" – le dita s'infilarono nei capelli scostandoli, liberando il collo, il respiro a lambire la pelle, le parole severe insinuate lì.

Le porse le due bisacce, trattenendo le spalle – "Mi sarà più facile cavalcare senza queste..."

Obiezione corretta.

Sì, si sentiva davvero stanca Oscar, disorientata, la coscienza frantumata e dispersa...

Si ritrovò a stringere i manici di pelle delle sacche, gli occhi alle figure che s'allontanavano, nelle orecchie, le uniche parole pronunciate dalle tre bambine.

Il timbro della voce cristallino e limpido: "Au revoir...monsieur...".

La mano alzata in segno di saluto.

 _Adieu..._

 _Route de Dun le Roy, Charentons, Le Forest de Tronçais, Cerilly, Villefranche, Saint Gervais, Moulins..._

 _Clermont..._

S'aprivano ramificazioni ocra e grigie...

La strada aveva preso a salire, mentre la nebbia s'era alzata, nelle prime ore del pomeriggio.

André era stato di parola, era tornato in fretta.

Solo che lei non era riuscita a chiudere occhio mentre l'attendeva, in piedi, la porta s'era aperta, le braccia addosso chiuse a chiudersi e stringersi e prendersi e affondare e piegarsi al bacio fondo e pieno ed intenso, come vino che annebbia la mente e disgrega le paure.

S'erano stretti l'uno all'altra, muovendosi piano e poi veloci contro la parete polverosa della catapecchia, i rampicanti che brillavano alla luce del sole, intrecciati ai respiri che s'intrecciavano, in silenzio, i sensi perduti...

"Devi riposare..." – un sussurro.

"No...andiamo via...via da qui...ci fermero altrove...e riposerò, te lo prometto...".

Via da lì, ancora, senza respiro.

La nebbia s'era sollevata...

La terra aveva preso a scurirsi, le venature ocra e giallastre delle distese autunnali, incolte e selvagge, avevano lasciato il posto ad incisioni scure, pietre laviche che lambivano la strada, solchi profondi contornati da bordi intensamente verdi sul ciglio dei sentieri, via via più scuri fin quasi a diventare notte, se gli occhi finivano dentro la muraglia compatta di abeti, querce, larici e mori e prugnoli, interrotti da sporadiche chiazze di betulle biancastre.

Il tragitto s'era rifatto silenzioso. Nella testa la stanchezza dettata dalla paura, il desiderio di cedere alla prima e di mettere da parte la seconda e tentare la sorte e fermarsi e lasciarsi tutto dietro le spalle e perderi l'uno dentro l'altra, unica dimensione conosciuta, ammessa, ambita, anelata fino allo spasimo.

La terra dell'acqua e del fuoco...

Caldere spente, catini di specchi d'acqua trasparenti e brillanti, avvallamenti disegnati dall'erosione dei fiumi e poi coni di lava che s'innalzano dal nulla.

Pietre nere venerate perchè capaci di guarire...

La strada s'insinuava parallela all'Allier, ampio e rapido, cristallino e gelido.

Lo sguardo spaziava a cogliere l'andamento del percorso, per non rischiare di finire dispersi nella foresta oppure in mezzo a pascoli sconfinati, il fiume unico riferimento, sentiero già scavato e diretto, che a nessuno sarebbe venuto in mente d'immaginarsi un itinerario a precipizio, l'aria sempre più fredda e tersa, il vento a scompigliare i respiri e a disperdere i pensieri.

Invisibili...

Così si doveva divenire.

La terra del nulla e del tutto, solo lì forse sarebbero riusciti a lasciarsi davvero tutto alle spalle, persino quel suono infernale che s'erano lasciati dietro, nelle orecchie ancora impresso il tonfo sordo del corpo dell'uomo che scivolava in acqua e poi la rabbia che non ci fossero alternative.

Si è ciò che si sceglie di essere...

Ora più di prima non si poteva tornare indietro.

E nemmeno lo voleva, lei, mentre rivedeva il passato, le feste alla reggia, i lampadari ricolmi di candele riflesse sulle porcellane e le zuppiere d'argento, i sorrisi tirati dei commensali in cerca del benevolo appoggio dei sovrani, i commenti, le maldicenze, le trame, le critiche feroci affondate negli odori intensi dei corpi ricoperti di cipria e profumi...

Quel sentore lei ce l'aveva addosso, ce l'avrebbe sempre avuto, anche se per qualche mese esso s'era confuso con gl'intensi affluvi di Parigi, il lerciume delle strade, l'odore della miseria, della morte, della fame, delle piaghe, dei topi, degli escrementi...

Chiuse gli occhi, quasi sentì venir meno la terra sotto i piedi, la terra solida e nera sputata fuori dal fuoco.

Erano scesi da cavallo, la salita era troppo ripida.

Il disappunto d'aver oltrepassato Moulins e d'aver pensato di proseguire che non era ancora sera, ma là, sotto la coltre di larici, era quasi buio pesto.

L'odore intenso della resina si mescolava a quello del legno tagliato di fresco, in lontananza il mugolio sordo della corrente continua del fiume e poi corsi d'acqua che probabilmente scorrevano attorno, più silenziosi ma ugualmente gonfi…

Richiami di rapaci notturni, guizzi tra il fogliame, forse una lepre, una volpe, una pernice che s'erano perdute.

Rumori di foresta, voli lontani, fruscii…

Ululati…

Stava scendendo il buio.

"Che..." – la tenne per le spalle, anche lui era stanco – "Che hai?".

Nessuna risposta, l'istinto di non cedere corrotto dalla fatica...

"Dobbiamo trovare un posto per riposare..." – digrignò severo.

"Dobbiamo proseguire..." – obiettò lei seppur poco convinta.

"No! Ti ho assecondato troppe volte...".

L'abbracciò stretta. Il respiro perso...

Si rialzarono tutti e due, colpiti dall'intenso odore di cenere e legna bruciata. Il vento convogliava i sensi e gli occhi presero a cercare sul bordo frastagliato della foresta, su, fin sulla cresta nera della roccia poco dietro, buia, gigante dormiente gelido e fisso.

Sarebbe bastato un focolare, legna, acqua, un tetto, una parete...

Le casupole pareva stessero in piedi sorreggendosi una contro l'altra, sbilenche, polverose, basse, umide, buie.

"Resta qui...".

Oscar ubbidì, il tempo d'un respiro che davvero non aveva più respiro mentre lo seguiva con gli occhi, André, che le lasciava le redini.

Il respiro sospeso, non c'era verso d'acquietarlo ed ammansirlo, ogni volta che lo spazio li divideva, anche solo per poco tempo, l'istante la lasciava sospesa sempre.

L'immobilità, dopo giorni di cammino, prese ad invadere i muscoli. Non sarebbe più riuscita a muovere un passo, ma no, decise di avanzare e di seguirlo.

La Francia, era, in fondo alle cose, del tutto sconosciuta, così diversa da Parigi, che non era la Francia, ma Parigi dettava pur sempre legge.

Allora lei volle sapere, vedere, ascoltare.

Volle tenerlo lì, accanto a sé...

S'avvicinò, André la sentì e si voltò...

"Ti avevo detto...".

Lo sguardo livido lo indusse a lasciar perdere.

Lui prese a bussare, nemmeno due colpi e la porta si spalancò, nell'aria l'odore acre d'un camino che stava esaurendo la sua foga, la resina degli alberi, il sentore profumato e chiaro e raccolto d'autunno, il frusciare delle foglie secche sospinte dal vento...

"…" – l'uomo, energumeno di montagna, si parò sulla porta. Pareva stesse lasciando la casa, la bisaccia a tracolla, il cappellaccio calcato in testa, pantaloni fasciati alla caviglia da ampie calosce di pelle.

Il fucile in spalla...

Ululati alle spalle, voli lontani…

Il luogo era aperto e buio, freddo e vuoto…

Alla grandiosità del paesaggio s'opponeva la stanchezza e la paura d'arrendersi.

"Monsieur...cerchiamo un posto per la notte...".

"Non è un albergo questo!" – biascicò l'uomo in occitano, lo strano dialetto del posto.

André faticò a comprendere, il timbro secco ed affatto accogliente dell'altro l'indusse ad insistere. Non avevano scelta...

"Ci basterà un tetto e dell'acqua...per il resto...".

L'uomo tirò su col naso, le dita presero a lisciare la tracolla del fucile: "Sto scendendo in paese...ho fretta e la mia casa la chiudo perchè non tornerò presto...non posso lasciarvi restare qui...".

La scusa era verosimile, quello era davvero vestito di tutto punto.

Pareva l'avessero incrociato per un soffio.

Tutto correva e s'intricava...

Per un soffio erano scampati al rogo della corte, per un soffio erano stati beffati dalla feroce menzogna di credersi morti...

Per un soffio avevano detto addio a nanny e poi, per un soffio, s'erano ritrovati ad ammazzare un uomo.

"Sta bene..." – André non indietreggiò d'un fiato limitandosi ad allargare un poco il mantello. Oscar intuì il gesto. Quell'altro s'era messo a lisciare la tracolla del fucile, la mano sul coltello André l'aveva appoggiata per ricambiare il concetto.

Era così che funzionava a Parigi.

In Alvernia non era necessario modificare le abitudini.

"Abbiamo necessità di fermarci..." – ripetè severo, non aveva tempo di mercanteggiare nè di lasciare troppo spazio all'altro - "Possiamo pagarvi...non siamo mendicanti...".

"Pagare!?" – lo sguardo s'assottigliò, quello fece un passo indietro forse per beneficiare dell'alone freddo della candela ch'era rimasta accesa e gli consentiva di studiare meglio la fisionomia dei due sconosciuti.

Annuì André, in silenzio. La mano sempre sul coltello. Era necessario chiarire i ruoli.

"Ci basta un tetto e dell'acqua...ve l'ho detto...se aveste anche qualcosa da mangiare...".

"...".

L'uomo indietreggiò ancora, appoggiò sul tavolo una bisaccia: "Non ho quasi nulla...".

Estrasse un involucro di metallo dalla borsa e da quello una specie di fagotto di tela...

"Pane e del burro...è fresco...".

"Vi siamo grati monsieur...".

Il vento s'innalzava da fuori.

Voli sparuti, ululati severi…

"Ma non potete dormire in casa mia!" – digrignò freddo.

Il vento gelava là fuori.

Oscar ascoltava, la mente un poco persa, le dita gelate appena intorpidite dal calore rarefatto della casa.

Lo sguardo dell'uomo era duro, sprezzante, ma si sa che la possibilità di guadagnare qualche soldo ammorbidisce qualsiasi coscienza.

"Uscite e proseguite per il sentiero..." – l'indice indicò l'esterno della catapecchi – "Salite ancora...poi si scende a sinistra..." – le parole pesavano ma tutt'e due accettarono di percorrere la strada, anche se solo con la mente.

"Portatevi questa...".

Indicò una lanterna cieca.

"E questa..." – rimise il fagotto dentro una garritta di metallo – "Altrimenti i topi si mangeranno tutto...è pieno lassù...".

Il respiro teso...

"Il sentiero si stringe...ma dovreste riuscire a passare...".

Sorprendente, che s'era passati dal legno alla roccia...

"Seguitelo...c'impiegherete..." – prese a tossicchiare porgendo il contenitore di metallo forgiato grezzamente – "C'è da camminare ma direi che prima di notte dovreste arrivarci. La strada finisce di fronte all'entrata delle _pietre._ Non potete sbagliare…".

"Le pietre?" – chiese André dubbioso.

"Lavoro con la roccia...ci cavo fuori quel che può essere utile. Là dentro...potete dormire là...c'è un focolaio, questo pomeriggio era acceso...ci scaldo le pietre per estrarre metalli...l'acqua è fuori...e anche la legna...se terrete a bada il fuoco vi servirà per la notte ma dovrete arrangiarvi...state attenti ai cavalli…ci sono lupi lassù…".

La spiegazione si spense nel bofonchiare ruvido del montanaro che poggiava l'indice sul tavolaccio, gesto inequivocabile che quel che poteva offrire, lui, l'aveva offerto. Adesso toccava ai viandanti pagare.

Immersi nell'oscuro ondeggiare degli alberi che ghermivano il passaggio, il prezioso paniere nella sacca, si voltarono solo per constatare che l'improvvisato locandiere, più ruvido della roccia vulcanica che li circondava, s'era richiuso ben bene la catapecchia alle spalle e s'era avviato giù dal sentiero da dove erano arrivati loro, la flebile luce della lanterna cieca che scompariva dietro la curva.

Quello se ne andava. Non sarebbe tornato che due giorni dopo, forse tre, perchè, aveva precisato, estrarre metalli non era l'unico mestiere, che in montagna ci si doveva arrangiare ad imparare a far di tutto e i paesani giù l'avevano chiamato per radunare alcune mandrie e riportarle alle stalle in previsione del freddo. In cambio si portava a casa burro, carne, patate, cipolle, formaggi, cavoli...

Quel che aveva guadagnato gli avrebbe consentito di restarsene in paese qualche giorno in più.

E magari divertirsi...

Affermazioni comprese a fatica, sconclusionata la lingua ed il gesticolare dell'altro...

Adesso erano davvero soli.

La guardia non si sarebbe dovuta abbassare, nemmeno lì.

Camminavano, il silenzio, in fila, un poco distanti, perchè ognuno si tirava dietro il proprio cavallo e quelli, anche quelli erano stanchi, innervositi dal percorso che non pareva avere fine.

Non erano muli capaci di scorgere i pericoli, erano dannatissimi cavalli, spaventati dai repentini fruscii della foresta, dai suoni inusuali che sporcavano il ruvido silenzio, caparbi nel decidere d'arretrare e prendere a scalciare.

Sulla testa, intorno, il mantello scuro e limpido della notte che sollevava il respiro e spalancava la vista.

Oscar s'era avviata per prima, tacitamente in accordo con lui che probabilmente metteva un piede dietro l'altro ascoltanto la eco dei passi di lei che sceglieva la direzione migliore e saggiava il terreno a passi cauti. Il sentiero era scosceso, appena tracciato e minato da sassi più o meno appuntiti, affatto facili da superare, quando quelli, un passo falso, non rotolavano addirittura giù, contro di lui.

Nel silenzio la direzione era dettata dai sensi e dall'odore inconfondibile di legna bruciata che solcava il freddo della notte, invisibile guida che indicava la strada.

Nel buio intuirono la sagoma della montagna che li inghiottiva.

C'erano finiti dentro, ficcati nelle viscere.

Incastonata lì, la debole intelaiatura d'una catapecchia, l'ennesima, che poi ad osservarla bene era solo una sorta di portico che conduceva all'interno della roccia, sempre più giù.

Di lato una specie di serramento per cavalli, chiuso…

Tutt'intorno si spandevano ululati sempre più distinti.

I cavalli s'adattarono a spingersi contro la parete muschiata e umida che proteggeva dalle folate di vento cristallino.

Lo spazio era esiguo e nella roccia era stata ricavata una sorta di legnaia, i ceppi gettati alla rinfusa, mentre la lanterna cieca l'illuminava, provocando la fuga degli ospiti roditori spiazzati dagl'improvvisi visitatori.

L'uscio s'aprì senza difficoltà.

"Dev'essere questo..." – il braccio sollevato illuminò l'interno della catapecchia, solo un lato e mezzo fatto d'assi di legno intarsiate dal tempo e tarlate, le altre pareti pura roccia e tutt'intorno a terra pietre piatte, grigie, ocra, nere, levigate, taglienti, tonde, ammucchiate per calibro, colore, forma.

La fornace stava lì. Altri cumuli di rocce s'intravedevano, alcune sbriciolate, altre tornite e levigate, intensamente tiepide.

L'aspetto più sorprendente...

Al tatto si rivelarono calde, il calore accumulato grazie alla fornace immobile, le braci rossastre ancora bollenti, nel fondo della parete davanti a loro.

"Esci!" – André prese a dettare ordini. Pratico e diretto come sempre.

"Cosa?".

"Penserò a sistemare questo posto...i cavalli hanno bisogno di bere...e mangiare...".

I ruoli s'invertivano, fuori era buio, non avrebbe avuto senso per André uscire, lei avrebbe orientato i gesti più in fretta.

Annuì e si ritirò su il bavero del mantello. Non era ancora finita, l'idea di fermarsi sembrava lontana, anche se il posto almeno era asciutto e i pochi ceppi di legna ingoiati dalle braci ravvivarono e riscaldarono l'aria, rivelando la sequenza degli attrezzi lucidi appesi alle pareti, degni della fucina di Efeso.

Un tuffo ed il cuore corse a Parigi...

C'erano delle candele...

Prese a respirare intensamente, le selle slacciate e posate lì accanto.

Prese a camminare illuminando altre stanze che s'aprivano incredibilmente calde nell'antro sorprendentemente fondo.

Due fasci di fieno che s'erano portati dietro, appesi al collo degli animali, il ruminare silenzioso accompagnato dall'intenso scorrere della spazzola sul manto.

Al buio...

Il chiarore illuminò l'altro locale, scavato nella roccia.

Non c'erano tavoli o mensole o sedie. Tutto era solidamente levigato alle pareti, persino le vasche necessarie a scaldare l'acqua ch'era già tiepida di suo ed emanava un odore intenso, pungente, aspro, minerale.

Minuscole bolle d'aria risalivano freddamente. Collane preziose…

Ci lasciò tre candele accese ad illuminare il vascone mezzo vuoto, il fondo scuro ma limpido.

Intuì i silenziosi meccanismi che muovevano i gesti e gl'intenti dentro quella sorta di antro caldo.

Le pietre dapprima arroventate venivano calate nell'acqua che catturava il calore e scioglieva dal tenace abbraccio i minerali più preziosi, mentre le sostanze meno pregiate, la sabbia, la terra, venivano separate e scartate.

Un lavoro intenso e certosino, di poca ma preziosa resa.

André rimase lì, fermo, in attesa di comprendere che fare...

Rimase lì, ferma, ad annusare l'odore della resina che si sollevava, braccia oscure e piene che abbracciavano i sensi, ad ascoltare i lievi suoni della foresta.

Tutto si dipanava nella mente, i gesti presero a svolgersi netti e diretti e veloci.

S'era levato mantello e giacca, gli stivali accantonati da una parte, le mani s'erano impadronite delle pietre tiepide che confluirono in una sorta di caldera, tutt'intorno alla vasca.

I sacchi di tela svuotati ed adagiati uno sull'altro avrebbero accolto i muscoli stanchi, sfatti.

Uscì fuori e Oscar se lo trovò alle spalle, mentre André riempiva due secchi d'acqua e poi spariva e poi tornava, altri due secchi, e lei ad osservarlo, mentre il freddo aveva preso a pungere e l'aria ad inspessirsi densa di nebbia minerale che saliva dal fondo del bosco.

Altri due secchi e altri due ancora...

"Vieni!" – un altro ordine mentre André spariva di nuovo dentro l'edificio, lasciando la porta aperta.

I muscoli gemevano di rabbia e stanchezza, le pareva che se si fosse fermata, seduta, stesa, non sarebbe più riuscita ad alzarsi, tanto sarebbe sprofondata giù.

Rientrò, il respiro imploso.

La stanzetta aveva assunto un altro aspetto. I rumori ovattati, lo sciacquio dell'acqua, il rotolare delle pietre ch'erano accanto al fuoco intenso e brillante...

Se lo trovò davanti, le dita a tirarsi indietro i capelli, la faccia rosea, lo sguardo schiarito dalla luce del fuoco. La fissava...

"Spogliati!" – un altro ordine sottile e lieve.

Silenzio...

Lo guardò, non comprendendo.

"Spogliati ho detto...devi scaldarti!" – ordinò di nuovo scomparendo, ingoiato dal buio.

"Io...".

"Se vuoi lo faccio io per te!" – ritornò piantandosi davanti alla faccia.

"No...va bene...".

Sparì di nuovo.

Oscar rimase lì, obbedendo alla richiesta mentre sì, aveva preso ad ascoltare il calore riverberarsi nei muscoli e solleticare ed avvolgere le dita e i vestiti scivolavano giù sollevando lo strato di polvere annidato nelle pieghe della stoffa, grigia ed asciutta.

"André...".

"Fai in fretta!" – l'apostrofò lui che aveva preso ad armeggiare con la legna rinfocolando la fiamma già alta che crepitava e vomitava calore, intento ad accertarsi che a quello non gli venisse di spegnersi e lasciarli al freddo.

"Allora?" – si voltò André che lei era sparita.

Un respiro fondo...

Si spogliò anche lui, la camicia impolverata, si avviò, la candela in una mano, il buio si chiuse dietro di lui, l'unico alone ampio quello della piccola fornace, e davanti a sé l'alito di altre candele quelle ch'erano appoggiate al bordo della vasca, il tiepido raggio amplificato dall'acqua immobile.

"E' abbastanza calda...quest'acqua ha un odore intenso ma sembra pulita...".

Lei era rimasta immobile, gli occhi già immersi nella calma immobile dello specchio caldo.

Tutto pareva dissolversi ammantato dal vapore che prendeva a sorgere annebbiando un poco la vista.

La coscienza prese a disperdersi, scivolando via, come a terra ci finì la camicia, ultima barriera.

Un istante, lo sguardo si posò sulla schiena nuda, bianca, liscia, i fianchi avvolti dalla luce soffusa.

Solo un istante, lo sguardo si chiuse scivolando nell'altro elemento, che accoglieva ed abbracciava, cullando i muscoli, disperdendo il peso del respiro.

Lo sguardo rimase chiuso, i capelli un poco arruffati, il corpo immerso nel liquido caldo...

Altri istanti, le parve di non sentire più nemmeno i rumori intorno.

Solo il lieve fruscio di altri vestiti e lei ad occhi chiusi se l'immaginava che lui fosse lì, poco più in là ad ascoltare la visione di lei silenziosa e raccolta e calma.

"Tieni...".

Gli occhi rimasero chiusi, il corpo immobile, immerso, penetrato dal calore che disfava i pensieri, mentre l'odore del burro molle e tiepido s'impose alle narici.

Gli occhi rimasero chiusi, la mano uscì dall'acqua solo per scostare i capelli dal viso.

Gli occhi s'aprirono un poco e lei si sporse per avvicinarsi...

Chiuse le labbra sulle dita di lui, succhiando la consistenza morbida, indugiando, mentre l'altra mano correva a scostare i capelli dal viso di lui e lui faceva altrettanto.

Silenzio, odore di resina e burro e pietre rose e bollenti.

Le mani s'intrecciarono fendendosi piano, studiando la consistenza della pelle liscia solcata e lavata dall'acqua...

Umori umidi penetravano le rocce intorno brillando a tratti mentre il dito intingeva di nuovo la tiepida morbidezza e lei affondava di nuovo indugiando e leccando.

Le labbra si bearono del contatto, la vista cercò lo sguardo…

Le mani sgusciarono dalla presa evanescente dell'acqua…

Le mani affondarono attirandolo a sè

Le labbra dischiuse s'accordarono al sapore tondo e pieno del burro…

La lingua affogò nell'essenza…

I corpi s'avvicinarono, tutto il resto perse consistenza, divenendo vapore minerale ed aspro.

Il tempo di gettare via la camicia, di nuovo l'acqua tracimò dalla vasca, i due corpi immersi, stretti, abbracciati, abbandonati, chiusi, mentre i gesti s'acquietavano ammorbiditi dal calore, dalla resa a cui volevano arrendersi.

Si arresero in silenzio, respirando appena, i muscoli immersi ed accarezzati dall'acqua e dal corpo dell'altro, impresso come marchio sul proprio, le braccia s'abbracciarono, scivolando sul torace, chiudendosi, imponendo il contatto intenso che sciglieva ogni resistenza.

Un bacio, un altro bacio...

Bocca dischiusa a mordere l'essenza dell'altro intenso scambio meticoloso incedere...

La bocca, le labbra, il viso, le guance, gli occhi, le tempie, il collo...

Lento e costante, senza alcun intento, senza alcun desiderio se non cibarsi dell'altro…

Assaporare lentamente il divenire dei sensi, della pelle, del sangue che s'intorpidiva e mutava consistenza e velocità.

Fu lei a concedergli d'assaggiare la materia dorata e grassa dalle labbra che scivolavano alle labbra morse, succhiate, piano, lentamente, a lambire il collo, indugiando sul sangue pieno e gonfio, sui seni morbidi, accolti dalla bocca, assaggiati, sollevati intensamente.

Impossibile acquietarsi...

Impossibile restare all'erta.

L'abbraccio s'infuse sollevando la carne, tiepidamente avvolta.

L'abbraccio chiuso, le dita intrecciate, la bocca sulla bocca, il sesso nel sesso lieve, spinto a gremire e chiedere ed entrare e perdersi nell'immobile incedere del respiro che s'innalza e ricade e s'intreccia e cede...

Nessuna parola...

Il piede puntato sul fondo della vasca, lei aggrappata a lui, le braccia chiuse, le gambe chiuse, sollevata assieme a lui mentre si sollevava e prendeva ad uscire stringendola a sé leggera, senza lasciare l'abbraccio, senza lasciare le labbra, così, intenso e teso...

Nessuna parola...

Giù, ricaduti piano uno sull'altro, gli occhi chiusi, ad ascoltare l'incedere della carne, intensa, viva, fonda, nel fondo del ventre, sollevata e piena nel fremere dei muscoli...

Le dita graffiarono affondando mentre il vento si sollevava intenso, fuori, sollevando i sensi intensi, dentro, fin nell'essenza, fin nell'apice dell'orgasmo, che s'apriva ed inghiottiva e disfava, lacerando ogni resistenza, annullando ogni rifermento, mentre le tempie battevano convulsamente ed il sangue perdeva la sua consistenza per diventare anch'esso burro...

Tondo e pieno, morbido e vivo...

Si strinse a lei intrecciando le dita alle dita, spingendosi ancora ed ancora mentre ascoltava il lento liquefarsi dei muscoli riverberarsi ovunque, correndo lungo la colonna fin giù nei lombi e poi giù nelle gambe anch'esse intrecciate e poi su nella testa che pulsava...

La pazzia riversata dentro di lei, sarebbe morto se non fosse accaduto davvero, che lui la sua pazzia non sarebbe più riuscito a tenersela dentro.

Sinuosi i corpi ondeggiarono per riprendersi e trattenersi mentre il tepore dell'orgasmo s'annidava nel sesso, risucchiato dall'intenso fremere dei muscoli, contrazioni che s'ampliarono fino alla gola, articolandosi nel respiro affannoso e perso...

Un affondo, un'altro...

Il respiro sollevato, un altro respiro...

Voce trattenuta, impigliata, soffocata s'espanse nel fremito ingoiato, tenero, intenso...

Un grido, roco e greve...

Il respiro fremette addosso all'altro, dentro, oltre, giù...

L'uno dentro l'altra...

Giù, nel fondo, come se tutto dovesse colare giù e liquefarsi come burro e saziare e colmare e disfarsi per fondersi e divenire un tutt'uno.

Dispersi umori scaldarono il grembo, ricacciando indietro l'alito freddo dell'aria...

Il ventre contratto si contrasse ancora e ancora mentre il sangue esplodeva e confondeva i sensi...

Il respiro si contrasse...

Il respiro si fece più lento, il corpo alla disperata ricerca dell'equilibrio perduto, la vista un poco annebbiata...

Forse era davvero troppo caldo là dentro.

André schiuse gli occhi e cercò i suoi, il viso sul viso, gli occhi negli occhi che ritrovò aperti questa volta mentre lei lo fissava, anche lei alla ricerca della eco di sé, dispersa, che si era perduta anche lei, dispersa nell'amplesso, raccolta a mala pena nel soffio del suo nome, nella stretta delle sue mani.

Sciolse la stretta e le afferrò la testa per tenerla lì...

Nessuna parola...

Nemmeno _ti amo_ che bastava averlo ascoltato altrimenti...

Prese a baciarla allora piano, sulle guance, sul naso, sulla fronte, sulle labbra, tornando lì, mentre ascoltava il flebile incedere dell'aria fredda che riprendeva forza sull'abbraccio caldo dei corpi che s'erano uniti.

"Vado...a prendere altra legna..." – sussurrò lui con un filo di voce – "Altrimenti geleremo...".

Silenzio, nessuna parola...

"Lascia...vado io...".

"E' troppo freddo...".

"Devo...prendere...un pò d'aria..." – replicò lei chiudendo gli occhi, in silenzio, in ascolto della eco dell'orgasmo, diffuso armoniosamente sopra ogni lembo di pelle, fin dentro ogni fibra del corpo.

Se fosse rimasta lì...

"Non..." - gli prese la testa tra le mani e corse alla bocca - "Non ci metterò molto...e i lupi non mi fanno paura…ne abbiamo conosciuti di peggiori!".

Lo sguardo fu convincente.

André rimase lì a fissare il viso morbido e caldo, appena rischiarato dall'alone delle candele.

Si scostò un poco per lasciarla sgusciare via, la schiena appena lambita dalla coperta e i passi che s'allontanavano veloci.

Ricadde giù, senza peso, senza forze, senza parole...

Era buio, la resina minerale e morbida appiccicava i ceppi di legno tagliati e posizionati alla rinfusa nella legnaia, poco fuori.

Un respiro fondo, mentre il corpo riprendeva il senso di sé e della propria consistenza, caldo e freddo al tempo stesso, molle e turgido al tempo stesso.

La candela si spense subito vinta dall'ennesima folata di vento.

Non era umido, l'aria asciutta aveva spazzato via nuvole e nebbia. Lo sguardo si sollevò verso l'alto inabissandosi nella coltre di stelle pungenti, perle brillanti che incoronavano la notte.

Tornò dentro una volta, posizionando la legna...

Uscì di nuovo, altra legna, ceppi più piccoli da sistemare sopra i primi.

Voli di rapaci notturni…

Frusciare calmo di fronde resinose…

Ululati…

Indugiò solo un istante sulla porta, tirandosi su la coperta poco oltre le spalle.

Il braccio si scoprì, il freddo punse...

L'energico strattone la colse di sorpresa.

Sentì la presa che l'afferrava, la riprendeva e la tirava dentro…

Nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi ch'era già voltata, in un soffio, mezzo giro su sé stessa, per ritrovarsi chiusa, la bocca affondata nella bocca, il corpo sollevato e sospinto all'indietro, la coperta a terra, e lei abbracciata e sollevata...

Solo uno sguardo…

Un sorriso appena accennato, nessun cenno, l'istinto che grida e corre…

Immediato fu l'affondo, s'aggrappò al corpo conosciuto, le spalle larghe, i glutei tesi...

Un istante...

Un istante…

Il corpo s'aprì schiudendosi per consentirgli d'entrare lì, di nuovo, dentro…

Spinte lievi, morbide, intense, continue, sussultarono sollevando la carne, il corpo magro, la tensione, solo di poco raffreddata riprese a sollevarsi assieme al respiro.

Annidata lì, era ancora lì, intensa, dolce, umida, piena…

La carne snidata e ripresa…

Sollevata…

Sospinta…

L'amplesso rifulse nel respiro costringendola a seguire il ritmo spietato ed intenso degli affondi.

 _Dio, arrendersi..._

Le chiedeva d'arrendersi di nuovo a lui, mentre le spinte si spandevano e lui addosso, il torace a schiacciare il petto.

S'arrese si, lasciandosi prendere, davvero, di nuovo, come in sogno, ch'era vero questa volta ed il grido uscì davvero questa volta, assieme al grido di lui, solo un poco più breve e più trattenuto, perchè poi lui volle avere anche quello di lei, chiudendo la bocca aspirando il bacio affondando e ghermendo il respiro, chiusa lì, senza respirare, godendo solamente del corpo che si spaccava aprendosi ed esplodendo.

La coscienza rapita e smarrita mentre i muscoli implodevano richiudendosi e perdendosi, trattenuti solo dalla stretta delle braccia che l'abbracciavano perchè fosse lei a tenerlo lì, ancora un poco, in piedi...

Senza respiro, di nuovo, mentre la bocca si staccava e respirava piano ed il viso si strisciava al viso, ad imprimersi l'essenza dell'orgasmo, sulla pelle, nello sguardo abbandonato, nella turgida consistenza dei muscoli tesi...

"Ti vorrei ancora..." – sussurrò lui, la voce rotta mentre la teneva lì, schiacciata contro la roccia umida, schiacciato contro di lei, lei aggrappata al corpo, avvinghiata e sospesa, il respiro nel respiro, fradicia e senza voce...

"Ancora..." – ripetè lei – "Sì...".

La tenne in braccio scostandosi e voltandosi e tornando giù, nella coltre di sacchi coperti dalle giacche di lana, tutt'intorno stravolto e disperso, la legna a terra, il fuoco pieno ed intenso, le pietre poco più tiepide, mentre la bocca solcava la pelle, tutta, scostando i capelli, scoprendo la nuca, prendendo a mordere piano, da lì, per poi scivolare giù, piano, lento, piccoli morsi ad occhi chiusi, senza vedere, solo assaggiando il corpo ed i suoi leggeri battiti, rimbalzi dentro le viscere e brividi fuori, mentre i denti affondavano piano, un poco di più e le labbra indugiavano intense, un poco di più.

Le dita s'aprirono ad ascoltare il respiro che scorreva nel ventre sollevato di poco, teso, incerto...

Le dita affondarono nel sesso di più, raggiungendo il respiro che cedette e s'arrese di nuovo...

Gli occhi chiusi.

La bocca affondata nel collo, il respiro trascinato dell'incedere ritmato delle dita, che pareva quasi si divertisse a tenerla lì, sospesa, in balia del suo volere, che non avrebbe più potuto tirarsi indietro...

Voleva essere sua e lui voleva vederla così, arresa, docile, il respiro guidato fino all'apice che colse i muscoli tendendo ed inarcando il corpo.

La vide, l'ascoltò, l'annusò così allora...

Arresa, indifesa, sua, solo sua.

Lo volle di nuovo il respiro, raccolto e baciato piano, accarezzato dolcemente...

Lo volle di nuovo il sesso, divenuto burro che riluceva al riverbero del fuoco, pieno, molle, intensamente assaggiato, la lingua incessante a sollevare contrazione annullate e disperse che risuonarono nel ventre sfatto.

Ancora...

Senza respiro...

Le dita chiuse, aggrappate ai muscoli tesi...

Lì, a tentar di respirare che il respiro s'era disperso.

Nessuna parola, solo il rumore del vento che sibilava dalla canna fumaria.

Nessuna parola.

Solo la ragione di scorgere che il fuoco non si spegnesse, il sonno la colse, abbracciata e perduta, chiusa, l'abbraccio di lui a chiuderla addosso, l'odore dell'orgasmo chiuso tra di loro, minerale e vellutato.

Il corpo rannicchiato e molle, racchiuso...

Gli occhi dischiusi piano nel silenzio del fuoco che riverberava adesso meno luce, calore ovattato e rosato.

Si voltò di lato.

Il profilo immobile, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro lento, i capelli sul viso a nascondere l'odiata cicatrice.

Pareva dormisse e così s'avvicinò ancora un poco, il naso lì, nell'odore intenso dello scorrere del sangue, nel collo, ficcato lì, nell'incavo...

La bocca s'insinuò, le labbra si sporsero, i denti presero ad assaggiare il lobo, piccoli morsi, il sentore del corpo.

Chissà se così si sarebbe svegliato. In realtà non voleva.

Nessun pensiero, nessun rumore, il corpo di nuovo teso, affatto stanco, la voce un poco arrochita...

L'aveva desiderato in tutti quei giorni di folle fuga e adesso...

Voleva lui, voleva averlo, abbandonato al sonno ma suo, da esplorare in silenzio, che le dita s'aprirono ad ascoltare il battito del cuore scivolando leggere sul torace, assaggiando i muscoli abbandonati.

I sensi meno noti s'appropriavano di lui.

I sensi più sfuggenti, quelli che non s'erano mai potuti nutrire di nulla, che gli occhi vedono, le orecchie sentono, il naso annusa…

Tale e tutto può assimilarsi da lontano.

Il gusto no, il tatto no...

Ci si deve avvicinare per toccarsi, assaggiarsi...

Ascoltò solo il proprio respiro.

Da ladra s'era dovuta accontentare solo della visione di lui, laggiù, appoggiato sulla pietra del fiume, nudo, bagnato, bianco, immobile...

Lontano.

Adesso era lì.

Chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi all'immagine e a sé, dentro di lui, che si voltò alla fine, mentre i sensi si ridestavano che lei non avrebbe voluto.

Si ritrovò lo sguardo fisso agli occhi fissi e lei lì come una ladra, di nuovo, intenta ad immaginarsi che lui non avesse sentito nulla.

Era difficile ammettere il proprio desiderio a sé stessi, che lei stessa faticava ad immaginarselo.

A lui, poi...

Assonnato, nel tepore dell'abbraccio…

"Sei già sveglia?" – chiese richiudendo gli occhi.

Nessuna risposta, il corpo abbracciato stretto ed il desiderio che guidava le dita, le sue ad a scivolare sui fianchi e lei no, lei voleva parlare e capire, voleva averlo ma non poteva pretendere che fosse così, alla stessa maniera in cui era accaduto prima.

"Due persone che si amano..." - chiese a voce bassa, anche lei occhi chiusi ad annusare il sentore dell'abbraccio – "Che cosa si dicono tra loro?".

Lei non aveva mai parlato con nessuno _dell'amore._

L'aveva scorto, osservato, annusato, colto, nelle viscere della reggia, negli sguardi della regina, nella tristezza dolorosa grigia del conte e poi nelle bettole di Parigi, negli occhi d'una povera popolana, e in quelli allucinati d'un demone.

Ma lei, no, non aveva mai potuto discorrere d'amore, che se l'era tenuto sempre per sé quello che aveva immaginato, provato.

L'ascesa fulgida, lo stupore, la sconfitta…

Lui no, lui forse aveva parlato d'amore con qualcuno e lui allora forse lo sapeva cosa si dicevano...

"Due persone che si amano?!".

André ripetè la domanda, mentre si mise di lato, la testa appoggiata al palmo un poco sollevata per osservare lei meglio, un poco più in alto.

Che quella domanda gli suonava davvero sorprendente...

Doveva imparare…

Che amarlo le pareva non sarebbe stato abbastanza, non s'era mai addentrata in tali discorsi, nessuno le aveva detto che si dicevano due amanti e quando e come.

Non era come dar ordini ai soldati.

Forse c'erano parole più appropriate di altre...

Forse…

Forse era come per il dolore e la solitudine: si doveva osservarsi da lontano per capirne il senso, che ad esserci dentro, ad esser troppo vicini si finiva per vedere tutto mescolato, fuso, indistinto.

Voleva imparare.

E allora voleva imparare da lui.

"Come...si parlano..."- replicò lui, lo sguardo alla coltre azzurrata di roccia, sul soffitto, la domanda inaudita, per una come lei che della propria impassibile freddezza aveva fatto scudo inevitabile, dietro cui le era stato possibile nascondersi ed evitare d'essere colpita.

La rabbia era trapelata, il disgusto, forse l'insofferenza.

Ma effettivamente l'amore...

 _Come si parlano due persone che si amano?_

Domanda affatto scontata per chi s'era sempre dovuto tenere dentro tutto.

Risposta affatto scontata per chi aveva dovuto fare altrettanto per tutta la vita.

"Mi chiedi cosa si dicono due persone che si amano?" - rispose lui voltandosi per catturare lo sguardo – "Come se tu non lo sapessi!".

"Che...risposta sarebbe?" – replicò lei piccata – "Io non ho mai amato nessuno nella mia vita. Un tempo…un tempo ho creduto di amare...ma adesso...è diverso...".

"Nemmeno io ho mai amato nessuno nella mia vita!" – spiegò André dirompente - "Tranne te!".

Come a dire…

Tra non amare nessuno e amare te…

Parlare d'amore sarebbe stato impossibile in entrambi i casi!

"André...che...vorresti...".

"Alla fine se ci pensi tu ed io non siamo poi così diversi!" – tentò di spiegare lui.

Lo sguardo si contrasse…

Che mentisse o parlasse seriamente, André pareva essere lusingato ed al tempo stesso divertito della domanda e lei invece lì a chiedersi che diavolo le fosse venuto in mente di fare una simile domanda.

Che idiozia!

Non poteva proprio dirgli che lo voleva...

Gli occhi ficcati negli occhi, Oscar fu costretta ad abbassare lo sguardo, ammettendo con sé stessa d'esser stata così ingenua d'avergli regalato la possibilità d'infierire e giocare sul senso dell'onore e dell'orgoglio d'essersi sempre professata distaccata da tali argomenti.

"Tu lo sai bene che cosa si dicono due persone che si amano!" – confermò lui, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. E poi voltandosi piano, sopra...

Lei non comprendeva.

Sopra di lei, che si ritrovò chiusa, sotto di lui, gli occhi sulla faccia, lo sguardo scivolava sul viso, la bocca scioglieva un tiepido bacio sulle labbra.

"Questo lo sai dire..." – disse piano mordendo il labbro.

Stilla di piacere s'annidò nella gola.

Oscar non rispose.

Le labbra presero a baciare piano il mento poi il collo indugiando nell'incavo della spalla.

"Anche questo dovresti sapere come si dice..." - le labbra si staccarono.

Il respiro alitava calore, le dita stringevano i fianchi, il corpo scivolava giù, piano piano.

Movimenti sinuosi e lenti e calibrati, come se all'incedere non dovesse sfuggire nessun lembo di pelle.

Linguaggio senza parole, fatto di respiri e di salite e poi cadute e poi occhiate, poche, che non era necessario guardarsi.

Non era necessario dirsi _ti amo..._

"Ho..." – il respiro si perse, il consenso inghiottito dall'affondo lieve delle labbra, il petto lambito ed accarezzato, le dita aperte dietro sulla schiena impresse sui muscoli piatti che prendevano a tendersi, ad arcuarsi, il bacino un poco spinto su, contro di lui mentre il corpo s'apriva, tutto – "Capito…".

"Lo vedi che lo sai come si parla d'amore!" – sussurrò lui, il respiro veloce e teso, mentre anche a lui la voce parve cedere all'incedere di sé su di lei, mentre ascoltava l'istintivo adeguarsi del corpo che l'accoglieva.

Nel buio le labbra scivolarono, intensi rintocchi, morsi lievi e veloci, indugi pieni, mentre il respiro s'innalzava...

"Non credo che due persone che si amano possiedano parole o gesti particolari...tutto nasce così..." – proseguì mentre le labbra baciarono piano il ventre.

 _Così, sì..._

Il leggero incedere della bocca dissolse i pensieri, spezzò la voce, costrinse ad aggrapparsi ai capelli, mentre di nuovo, d'istinto le parve di cadere giù, risucchiata dal vortice pieno e pungente e mobile che s'ampliava, tocco dopo tocco, carezza dopo...

"Si..." – il labbro morso piano e lì a chiedersi com'è che tutto avesse preso a pulsare nella testa e tutto avesse preso a cedere di nuovo implodendo nella voragine di sé, solletico di pelle e anima.

"Ho capito..." – sussurrò ancora, l'assenso parve rivelare consenso a proseguire per annullare ogni respiro, ogni...

La bocca affondò di nuovo...

Le dita si strinsero ai capelli, tacita conferma...

Nessuna parola, il respiro raccolto e sollevato all'unisono.

L'incedere umido della bocca sul sesso, ogni colpo risuonava dentro, docile e tondo, le dita affondate nei capelli, il respiro perso, le orecchie vuote a percepire solo l'intenso pulsare del sangue, la coscienza distrutta ad assaggiare l'attesa di sé, colmi e...

"Ho capito!" – gridò più forte, le dita chiuse ai capelli, un affondo più intenso incise i muscoli facendoli innalzare e poi ripiegare...

"Ti prego..." – respirato piano.

"Ecco..." – respirò André –"Questo è ciò che si dicono...".

Fu lei a richiamarlo a sé, a chiedere della bocca che sapeva di sé, a chiudere la bocca con un bacio chiedendo delle labbra, mordendo e lasciandosi mordere mentre il sesso affondava accolto, pieno, intenso, a colmare e colmarla.

"Due amanti..." – le sole parole che le concesse.

Di nuovo...

Nessuna parola...

Nessuna parola solo respiro intenso, avvolto nell'affondo, tranciato e poi elevato di nuovo.

I corpi uniti, immersi, senza parole parlarono.

Si strinse a lui cercando le labbra e poi il viso che continuò ad accarezzare, i lineamentei impressi sotto le dita, ad occhi chiusi, il respiro addosso, torturando i riccioli umidi, lambendo le labbra, di nuovo, mordendo piano, assaggiando il sentore dell'orgasmo disteso sulla pelle...

Muta…

"Due amanti…pregano…pregano d'aversi…ogni istante…" – sibilò André…

Il viaggio si compiva, senza avanzar d'un passo, eppure correndo lontano, giù, nel crepaccio fondo dell'anima scura, nel desiderio che s'era ammantato di possesso, schernito e beffato dal caotico marasma che li aveva circondati.

Il viaggio si compiva, indietro, nel tempo, nell'intenso incedere del volere...

Nebbia fitta, odore di legna arsa, fronde immobili, scheletri spogli e profumati, civette a caccia...

"Preso!" – tirò su con tutta la forza che aveva il secondo pesce, ch'era riuscito a catturare, armandosi di filo e d'un uncino ricurvo ricavato nell'antro di Efeso, una piccola esca, insetto evanescente che aveva colto nel sottofondo scuro della foresta.

Il guizzo argenteo s'animò con la disperazione che precede la fine...

Il paniere era colmo.

Noci, raccolte poco più in là, anche se ancora un poco verdi e poi more...

Tutt'intorno s'era nella selva più fitta.

Fu entusiasmante ascoltare l'incessante lavorio d'uno sciame d'api e poi il cuore in gola, la corsa sfrenata, in mezzo alle felci, ai rovi, che per poco non sarebbe finito giù nella scarpata poco lontana, perchè correre col mantello ficcato sulla testa...

Ridere, a pieni polmoni, anche se la foresta era buia, mentre l'istinto fremeva, non ci si poteva concedere altro tempo...

 _Dio, Oscar, dove sei, dove ti sei cacciata?_

Si guardò intorno André tornando all'antro, ch'era divenuta casa, non la loro, ma tacitamente avevano deciso così, perchè il sonno li aveva colti, un'altra volta, e s'erano lasciati vincere e s'erano perduti di nuovo.

E adesso c'era la fame da placare, non solo quella...

Il focolare di nuovo acceso, rimpinzato di legna, sputava odore di cenere e carne arrostita, le noci sgusciate, il miele...

 _Dove – sei – finita?_

Era ancora vestito. Lei non c'era...

Ancora un poco e sarebbe uscito di nuovo a cercarla.

 _Dove diavolo sei?_

La porta alle spalle.

La stanza immersa nel luminoso crepitare della fiamma, il calore pieno del fuoco…

 _Sei tu..._

Sì, doveva esser lei, un'occhiata veloce, il mantello che roteava liberando aria fredda...

"Vieni...sono riuscito a prendere questi...".

Silenzio...

Nessuna parola.

Gli occhi a fissare la fiamma, fissi al calore che danzava scaldando i pensieri, correndo lungo la schiena. Ravvivò il fuoco, la luce s'ampliò, scaldando l'aria...

Nessuna parola...

"Dove sei stata?".

Armeggiava, i pesci quasi pronti. Li tolse dal punto più caldo, le squame sfrigolavano brillando sollevate.

"Allora?".

Nessuna parola...

Solo il lento incedere delle vesti, suoni ovattati...

Le narici si colmarono dei sentori e dei ricordi dei sentori.

André ricordò...

Le mani un poco fredde...

Rammentò ch'era stanco quella sera, le ombre oscuravano la vista, i pensieri disgregati, le aspettative disperse. S'era sentito perduto allora e nonostante questo nella testa non aveva che lei, le labbra aperte, le mani a scivolare su di sé.

Rammentò i pochi istanti strappati alla disperazione, l'odore della pelle espanso, impossibile da cancellare, martellante, di nuovo, lì...

Rammentò ch'era davvero stanco quella sera e che era rimasto fermo lì, al centro della stanza, la porta s'era aperta...

Era così stanco che non aveva fatto caso a chi fosse entrato, non gl'importava.

Non ce la faceva...

Era stanco di combattere.

Aveva intuito pochi passi, leggeri, il respiro trattenuto, le braccia immobili, lo sguardo fermo avanti a sé…

Pochi passi, i piedi nudi leggeri...

"Non voltarti…".

La voce, la sua, riconosciuta, lì, come allora, il respiro sottile, il calore disperso del corpo ritrovato.

Sussultò un istante.

Le braccia s'abbandonarono lungo i fianchi, le dita intrecciate a quelle di lei, un poco più fredde.

Il corpo di lei dietro, non appoggiato al suo, solo un poco distante, ma il respiro no, quello lo percepì tiepido e leggero.

La sua voce...

Come allora.

Rammentò che era così stanco allora, che s'era rifiutato di chiedersi perchè lei fosse entrata, dopo che s'erano ritrovati per riprendere a combattersi.

"Va bene…" - acconsentì André. Come allora.

Chiuse gli occhi dritto, in piedi, la mente colpita s'era espansa alla richiesta ed all'istintivo desiderio di voltarsi e poi no, no, aveva deciso d'obbedire, come aveva sempre fatto nella sua vita, come avrebbe voluto fare per sempre.

Aveva obbedito nella pazzia, s'era detto, che anche esser solo al centro dei suoi ordini gli sarebbe bastato.

Occhi chiusi, nessuna parola, il petto s'impresse lentamente contro la schiena, il battito s'ampliava dentro di lui, ora conosciuto.

Ne comprese la cadenza, poco più veloce del solito.

Si stupì di ritrovarsi come allora, in attesa, anche se adesso si conoscevano, si amavano, si erano già amati.

Si stupì dell'intenso fremere dei muscoli mentre gli abiti scivolavano a terra. Non i propri…

S'impose di restare fermo, in piedi.

Un altro sussulto, lei dietro di sé, in piedi.

"Lasciami fare…" – un filo di voce.

"Va bene…" - rispose lui, di nuovo.

Ascoltò i corpi che parvero ricongiungersi, non lì, non in quel momento.

Tutto scorreva all'indietro, alla tiepida stanza dove lui s'era rifugiato dopo averla ritrovata e tirata fuori dai folli istinti di demoni venuti dal nulla.

Tutto s'era fermato là, che là erano rimasti impigliati il proprio desiderio e lo stupore ed il sussulto d'esser lambito...

Sentì le mani di lei raggiungerlo da dietro.

Le dita presero sfilare i bottoni della giacca. Movimenti non più incerti, l'indumento scorse lungo le braccia per finire accantonato, via. La camicia, spessa e grezza, sfilata dalla testa. André sollevò le braccia, intuendo i gesti ed il percorso.

Il burro fuso riempiva le narici, sciolto assieme ai sentori di resina e ginepro e...

L'annusò, la schiena nuda, calda...

Le dita leggermente fredde s'appoggiarono alla schiena allargandosi ed accarezzando e scorrendo.

Lui stava lì ad occhi chiusi, immaginandosi che anche lei fosse ad occhi chiusi, che conosceva già il passato, impresso nelle cicatrici che marchiavano la pelle.

Si stupì.

Le labbra s'aprirono di nuovo lì, sul segno inciso a ricordo della furia della Senna. Non era necessario spiegarlo di nuovo.

Le labbra morsero piano, la lingua prese a succhiare piano, baciando il contorno, sollevando il fremito che corse lungo la schiena, l'istinto di voltarsi subito ed abbracciarla e prenderla e baciarla e...

Si stupì che si conoscevano ormai, eppure l'incedere, ogni incedere, appariva sorprendentemente nuovo, inusuale, sublime...

Le labbra aperte e la lingua scorsero sulla cicatrice, scivolando sopra, ascoltandone la perfetta irregolarità, un brivido sussultò nei muscoli, lo sguardo s'aprì sgranato e André si ritrovò ad ascoltare a sua volta l'incedere morbido di un bacio che si chiuse sulla spalla.

Si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi, di nuovo, immerso nel contatto, nell'odore istintivo di lei, nel respiro lieve, lievissimo. Tutto colmava i sensi e colmava quegli stessi istanti vissuti allora, anch'essi incisi sulla carne, come cicatrice d'un azzardo interrotto ma non disperso. Semplicemente sospeso...

Si conoscevano. Le dita non esitarono e proseguirono correndo giù, ai fianchi.

La cintura lacciata e poi sfilata…

"Oscar…".

André riaprì gli occhi, interrogandola con la voce.

A lei parve quasi di vederlo, seppure di spalle. Lo vide ascoltando l'impercettibile fremere dei muscoli.

"Lasciami fare…" – continuò lei lieve.

Nessuna risposta. Tacito consenso ad accettare l'abbraccio.

Un passo e di nuovo il primo stivale venne sfilato via, poi un altro passo e anche il secondo rimase a terra.

Un altro passo ancora e anche le brache finirono lontane.

L'aria calda scivolò sulla pelle poco più tiepida.

Movimenti pieni ed impercettibili, un istante di sospensione, nessun ripensamento, solo la ricerca dell'appagamento, il tiepido contatto col corpo di lei, dietro, a sfiorarlo ora.

Tutto.

Oscar era dietro di lui.

André non si mosse.

Altri istanti...

Il respiro tiepido lo colpì sul collo, ampliandosi assieme al lento scorrere delle labbra, la mano destra accarezzava il volto, i denti si sporsero a mordere piano il collo...

Inesorabilmente lenta ed intensa, che adesso lo conosceva e non aveva più necessità d'osservarlo o studiarlo.

Lo voleva...

Lo volevano le mani, la bocca, il naso...

Lo voleva ascoltare, mentre il respiro s'innalzava ed il corpo prendeva a fremere e lui avrebbe voluto voltarsi, per colmarsi a vicenda. No, lei lo voleva lì, voleva assaggiarlo essere suo, voleva plasmarlo come lui c'era riuscito con lei. Senza pudore, incertezze...

Senza timore.

Amare infonde coraggio, intenso e sublime…

"Ricordi?" – chiese lei.

André nnuì, senza rispondere.

"Non l'ho mai dimenticato..." – proseguì lei.

"Nemmeno io..." – una sorta di conferma mentre il respiro si troncava, in ascolto delle carezze più intense, a marcare i muscoli asciutti, a sollecitare il sesso che s'inturgidiva.

"Posso abbracciarti?" – chiese André, la voce spezzata. Come allora...

Tremava, non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a mantenersi distante, di spalle.

Voleva lasciarla fare, nemmeno più c'era stupore nella mente, solo abbandono informe che annebbiava la volontà stessa.

"Va bene…" – risposta asciutta – "Ma non voltarti…".

Compromesso dignitoso…

Come allora.

Un sorriso strappato, André scivolò con la mano sul fianco di lei, all'indietro, l'avambraccio scorse la pelle del fianco, nudo, il polso ruotò di poco per adagiarsi sulla rotondità liscia, morbida, libera.

Il contatto acquietò la smania, adattandosi ad una pressione lieve che saggiò la consistenza piena e un poco fredda.

La riconobbe.

Lei se ne stava dietro.

L'abbracciò più forte, sfiorò con le dita della mano la bocca, il collo…

Il respiro caldo, un poco trattenuto, si scioglieva lungo la spalla di André, anch'essa nuda.

Baci morsi a ripercorrere i fasci dei muscoli, le nervature del collo e delle spalle...

Baci morbidi, risucchiati, silenziosi...

Che solo il respiro avrebbe fatto più rumore.

D'istinto, di nuovo provò a voltarsi.

Non ce la faceva a restare così, senza correre allo sguardo, alla bocca. La forzatura del busto s'impresse nel corpo di lei che invece di scansarsi aderì ancora di più al suo per impedirgli di voltarsi.

"No…" – si fermò lei, la voce spezzata.

André obbedì alla richiesta, beandosi d'esser riuscito ad avanzare, anche se di poco, in quello strano combattimento, che adesso l'ascoltava addosso il corpo di lei, il petto schiacciato contro la sua schiena, il calore sollevato, il respiro addomesticato, i muscoli ammaestrati, s'irrigidivano sorprendentemente sciolti...

Le mani scivolarono verso il torace, scorrendo sui fianchi, aprendosi dolcemente sul ventre, assaggiando i muscoli tesi, e poi correndo ancora, piano...

Le dita s'insinuarono a lambire il sesso ed il corpo s'impresse da dietro, per imprimersi sul sesso come volesse davvero posarsi sulla carne tesa e calda.

Contatto ambrato e lieve mentre il sangue si sollevò assieme al respiro.

L'orgasmo prendeva a sorgere, lontano, appena intuito, appena affacciato sul sesso...

L'orgasmo esplodeva nella mente, già impresso attraverso il ricordo.

Un respiro più fondo lo scosse teso ed al tempo stesso malleabile come argilla...

All'unisono il respiro si sollevò che anche lei seguiva i propri gesti nutrendosi di quello incedere, ad occhi chiusi, lasciandosi prendere e guidare e sprofondare giù.

Ascoltarsi l'uno dentro l'altra, di nuovo, non più come allora, ma com'erano adesso.

I muscoli stillarono un tremito, prendendo a cedere piano, mentre l'orgasmo si sollevava gemendo nelle viscere, risucchiando il ventre che implodeva e pulsava e chiedeva d'essere colmato e colmare per colmarsi...

La sentiva adesso, anche lui.

La sentiva respirare dietro di sé come se lui fosse già dentro di lei.

La sentì tremare un poco, consapevole d'esser lui stesso, seppure senza muovere un muscolo ad averla guidata, lasciandosi guidare.

L'avvertì, il respiro un poco incerto aleggiava sul collo...

Nessuna parola...

E si percepì lui stesso tremare. Stava tremando e nemmeno le aveva ancora rivolto un bacio, ma solo la tratteneva così, lasciandosi trattenere.

Si lasciò prendere e guidare. Gli occhi chiusi. Nessuna luce.

Deboli scaglie luminose brillarono disperse nella coscienza, indotte dallo scorrere impetuoso del sangue che inondava le vene, sciogliendo i muscoli che presero a correre assieme, legandosi, gli uni su quelli dell'altro, anche senza guardarsi…

Moto incontrollato diveniva armonia di sensi e gesti.

Si sollevò ancora ed ancora il tremito…

Si avvicinarono e si unirono i respiri.

André non respirò quasi e prese a voltarsi piano, forzando l'abbraccio che intuì stremato.

Lei cedeva a lui ed a sé stessa.

Piano...

Le fu addosso con lo sguardo, che gli occhi erano chiusi, nemmeno si guardarono, non era necessario farlo, mentre l'abbraccio si riallacciava di nuovo e i corpi aderivano adattandosi all'essenza dell'altro, chiusi, stretti.

Si conoscevano già…

Sempre…

Ed era come se non si fossero mai conosciuti.

La sorprendente attesa d'un amplesso sconosciuto si dipanava nella certezza ch'essi lo intuvano e lo conoscevano già in fondo perchè era il loro, solo il loro.

Le mani si strinsero ai fianchi.

"Guardami!" – chiese lui imponendole d'aprire gli occhi, staccandosi quel tanto che gli avrebbe consentito d'osservarla e vederla, non come fosse, che la conosceva già, ma cosa avesse dentro gli occhi, luce sfumata ad accompagnare gesti così intensi ed audaci.

Luce limpida ed oscura al tempo stesso...

Immensamente sensuale…

Come allora, anche se nessuno di loro era più ciò che era stato.

La danza avvolse i corpi, il respiro veloce, le mani di André sui fianchi, un passo indietro, un altro ancora, come allora, le braccia si strinsero per accompagnare il corpo di lei, afferrato, sollevato, teso, distesi, come allora, entrambi...

Il corpo conosciuto, sotto, le mani appoggiate ai fianchi...

Le scostò i capelli dal viso, insinuando le dita, chiese ancora della bocca, ancora le dita di lei ostinate ed arroganti trattenute sulla carne tesa, accarezzata, senza timore, intensamente, quasi folle, condotta, piano...

Dentro…

Solo un incerto debole sospiro mentre le labbra si chiudevano su quelle di lei e la bocca si apriva e la lingua s'insinuava e quell'incedere sollevava tremiti sconosciuti che chiedevano alla mano di lei di seguire quella danza insistente e caparbia.

Solo il respiro spezzato mentre avvertì d'esser scivolato dentro di lei, ritrovandosi ad ondeggiare assieme, l'uno dentro l'altra, intensi affondi ripetuti, assieme ad intensi fremiti ripetuti, mentre la voce moriva abbandonandosi al richiamo che implodeva dentro, risucchiando tutto, frantumando la coscienza.

Non erano più lì, erano nell'altro...

Non respiravano più di respiro proprio ma di quello dell'altro...

Onde volubili e piene si fusero.

Il respiro s'accorciò ed implose sollevandosi e scorrendo via.

Cadde giù, aggrappandosi per non cadere, stringendosi al corpo che sgorgava dentro di lei l'essenza di sé, di lui...

Cadde giù, chiudendosi a lei, abbracciando i respiri implosi, le onde che solcavano i muscoli...

Si costrinsero a stare lì, ad accogliere ciascuno l'orgasmo dell'altra, dopo averlo desiderato, intuito, assaggiato, riversato sull'altra.

S'intuirono nascere l'uno dall'altra, senza dolore però, senza sofferenza, solo scivolando dentro fin nel fondo dell'anima e della carne.

La mente si ritrovò vuota, dispersa...

La eco dell'orgasmo stillò sui muscoli intorpiditi e sfatti, nel respiro soffocato.

Pensiero assurdo e sorprendente...

"Sono felice che non sia accaduto prima..." – sussurrò André piano, senza muoversi, la pelle bagnata, l'odore minerale dell'orgasmo insinuato tra le dita...

"Cosa?".

"Se ci fossimo incontrati...allora...prima...forse non sarebbe stato così...questo non sarebbe mai accaduto...".

Un altro bacio ad intingere l'umore del sesso riversato nella bocca.

"Se aspettarti vent'anni...ha portato a questo...adesso capisco perchè...".

André si sollevò un poco, appoggiando la fronte alla fronte, gli occhi chiusi, ad annusare il sentore dell'abbandono, l'intenso fremere che rieccheggiava dentro di sé, il proprio assieme a quello di lei, e poi sì, il proprio nome, gridato di nuovo, che forse lei non se n'era nemmeno resa conto d'averlo gridato, così come lui s'era perduto dentro di lei, ch'era divenuta parte di sé...

Scostò i capelli, trattenne le dita sul viso lisciandolo, incapace di staccarsi da esso.

Lei annusò l'odore di sé, la mente vuota, immersa nella travolgente marea di rintocchi che sgorgavano dai muscoli e dalla carne.

Sorrise André...

Come allora.

"Dobbiamo andare…".

Fu lui ad ammetterlo questa volta, come se il filo sciolto allora, laggiù, nella fredda Saint Petersburg, si fosse annodato e teso di nuovo, consentendo di unirsi davvero per la prima volta, che la prima volta era adesso e non allora e nemmeno quelle già state vissute.

Un filo di voce, faticando a respirare, lei annuì.

Ululati lontani accompagnarono i passi discendenti.

249


	24. Silenzio ovunque

_**Silenzio ovunque**_

 _17 settembre 1789, Auvergne…_

Sorprendente alchimia…

Il viaggio s'era rifatto silenzioso.

Scorreva tiepido e caldo adesso, anche se il paesaggio era sferzato dall'incedere della stagione fredda che imponeva di chiudersi nel mantello e procedere ad occhi chiusi, senza parlare, guardando la strada ed i sentieri, solcati a piedi o a cavallo, immersi nella visione azzurrata delle cime ricoperte di boschi ed arbusti e cespugli oppure attraverso prati brillanti, pieni, intensamente ariosi.

Non se ne accorsero, nessuno dei due, ma nessuno dei due parlava più.

Non che non ci fosse null'altro da dire e raccontare...

Semplicemente s'erano persi nella visione di sé, assieme all'altro.

In silenzio...

Accadeva, ogni istante, la fatica d'attraversare un passaggio più difficile, il tacito assenso a cercare un appiglio, un punto meno scosceso. Il fiato corto, da riprendere piano, all'ombra, fermi, muti, ad osservare il paesaggio.

Silenziosa alchimia...

Solo poche parole allora.

Perchè nel silenzio erano le mani ad avvicinarsi e la bocca, piano, ad annusare l'odore dell'altro, che s'erano lasciati solo per alcune ore e anche se avevano viaggiato vicini era come se non si fossero visti da più di mille anni.

Come se davvero si fossero amati da mille anni e volessero farlo per altri mille ancora.

Altra vicinanza, altri sensi chiedevano d'essere colmati...

Diventava come respirare adesso o dormire o mangiare. Non se ne poteva fare a meno.

Non volevano farne a meno.

I passi avanzavano, i pensieri anche, a ritroso, nel tempo.

Allora riemergeva il momento dell'assenza passata, che prendeva a vivere in altro modo, nel nuovo tempo.

Perchè si conoscevano da sempre e non era possibile lasciare intatti i giorni passati...

Non era voluto, non era pensato, era così.

Oscar s'avviò, rialzandosi, dopo essersi scambiati un semplice sguardo.

Era bello poterlo fare intuendo ora il desiderio dell'altro.

Passi cauti ad osservare le pieghe delle colline intorno, nel silenzio del vento che insinua giochi di luce tra le fronde spazzate e stanche.

Intravide il luogo, lo riconobbe, anche se non c'era mai stata.

Lo fece suo, come se lo conoscesse da sempre, anche se gli occhi vedevano solo il manto amaranto di preziose foglie d'acero, mescolate a quelle senape dei platani, scricchiolanti sotto i piedi.

Il sordo incedere dei passi, assieme a quello tacito dei sensi che indicavano fosse un bel posto, calmo, raccolto, chiuso, nascosto a chiunque fosse passato poco lontano da lì.

In verità nessuno, che da quando erano ripartiti, s'erano imbattuti in sparuti ammassi di casupole di contadini, allevatori di capre, boscaioli…

Nessun soldato, nessuna guarnigione. Nemmeno le stazioni di posta.

Nulla...

Nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi, un passo più pesante, solo uno, il corpo addosso stretto, le mani veloci a sciogliere legacci e fibbie, a solcare la pelle tiepida, di nuovo e sempre come fosse la prima volta.

Poche parole...

"Ti voglio...".

Di nuovo, ancora...

Un'altra quercia, un'altra luce, un altro buio a circondarli, altri respiri, altro incedere, dentro, intenso, pieno, la voce spezzata...

Ancora...

Di nuovo...

"Ti voglio...".

Il passato si colmava di sé così come si plasmavano, cercandosi, fendendo i sensi, le fronti sfiorate, il naso toccato appena, la bocca...

Il passato si colmava di sé stessi, altri, nuovi come si conoscevano adesso.

Sì, la bocca rossa e morbida da mordere piano succhiare incidere con i denti lievemente, suggellando l'incedere delle dita a chiudersi sulla schiena mentre il respiro divorava il sangue che scorreva e penetrava nei rintocchi del ventre...

Costellazione di ricordi...

Nessuno può vivere senza ma c'era che quei ricordi erano monchi, difettevoli...

Non di lei, no, lei c'era, c'era sempre stata.

Ma era lei che non sapeva d'esserci stata dentro quei ricordi.

Adesso lo sapeva che c'era stata, sempre, in silenzio, nelle parole sommesse, nelle labbra chiuse, morse di rabbia...

 _Allora, avresti voluto…_

 _Quella notte, la vegliasti, t'imponesti contro tua nonna che esterrefatta avrebbe voluto spedirti via, che non s'era mai visto che un servo si fosse permesso di starsene lì, seduto accanto al letto della figlia del padrone. Eri corso disperato quando le dannate redini s'erano spezzate e l'avevi vista scomparire, visione annebbiata dalla polvere, i muscoli spezzati, a terra..._

 _L'avevi chiamata..._

 _Aspetta..._

 _La vita della principessa prima di tutto, com'era nelle cose, com'era suo dovere._

 _Tu no..._

 _T'eri convinto così. Tu no! No avevi posto..._

 _Eppure t'aveva salvato, dopo aver salvato la Delfina._

 _Non dall'ira del sovrano, non dalla punizione che arbitrariamente il re di Francia aveva stabilito di farti piombare addosso perchè un colpevole era necessario trovarlo, perchè si placasse la rabbia d'aver messo in pericolo la vita della principessa Maria Antonietta._

 _No..._

 _Ti aveva salvato da te stesso. Indicandoti la via, anche se essa passava dal suo dannato senso dell'onore, dall'idea che i tuoi sbagli fossero i suoi e dovesse essere lei, per prima, a pagarne le conseguenze._

 _Un posto nella sua vita._

 _Allora, t'era bastato._

 _Allora, avresti voluto..._

 _Avevi vegliato il suo viso, chiuso dall'incoscenza e dal sonno..._

 _Da solo, lì, la sola luce delle candele, le dita s'erano allungate ad accarezzare il volto e scostare un poco i capelli._

 _Avresti voluto…_

 _Silenzio ovunque._

 _Il respiro lieve..._

 _La sua bocca dischiusa..._

 _Il suo sorriso, quando ridevate assieme. Ancora..._

 _Avresti voluto._

 _Ci avevi passato sopra le dita, disegnando il contorno, sperando si sarebbe svegliata e finalmente ti avesse scoperto e…_

 _E finalmente avresti potuto dirglielo._

 _Non era accaduto..._

 _Silenzio ovunque._

 _Adesso no..._

Morse piano le labbra di nuovo come avrebbe voluto allora. Trattenne la testa chiusa tra le dita, per tenerla lì ed averla lì. Adesso poteva, adesso voleva...

Silenzio ovunque, mentre la folata di vento sollevò foglie e fiori sfatti assieme al mugolio roco del corpo sollevato anch'esso, fin giù nel fondo della voragine asciutta e dispersa.

Silenzio ovunque...

Ancora silenzio ed il respiro s'acquietava e le forze s'ammansivano, gli occhi negli occhi.

Silenzio ovunque...

Sì, davvero.

"Stai bene?".

Il fremito raccolto sulle labbra: "Sì...".

Strade abbastanza praticabili e sgombre.

Carretti di pastori, occhi scuri e sguardo curioso, le mani nodose e nere, anch'esse, come la terra nera che vomitava fuoco e calore.

Sorprendente e dilaniante al tempo stesso incrociare la miseria e l'ignoranza, che in quei posti, la eco della fortezza capitolata era arrivato sì ma ovattato e stanco, come si fosse trattato d'un avvenimento occorso in un paese straniero, lontano mille miglia, forse addirittura d'un altra epoca.

Le montagne fungevano da baluardo, proteggendo i popolani dalla Storia e dai suoi passi, mantenendo immobile la conoscenza ed intatta la fervida ignoranza.

Seppure il massiccio centrale scompariva alle spalle, le strade continuavano a salire e gli occhi si fissavano a cocuzzoli arditi, quand'era possibile intravederli dietro la coltre di nebbia e nuvole basse...

Non aveva importanza...

L'aria mulinava lieve...

 _Anche allora..._

 _Avresti voluto._

 _La rabbia le aveva giocato un brutto tiro._

 _L'impeto di tentar di lasciarsi alle spalle la miseria incombente del popolo attraverso la dannata corsa a cavallo..._

 _Era incomprensibile per lei che davvero tutto stesse correndo verso la fine._

 _Non aveva compreso che così velocemente non avrebbe fatto altro che avvicinarsi ancora di più a quella miseria, a quella fine._

 _Anche allora, avresti voluto._

 _Gli occhi chiusi, ad ascoltare il crescendo del vento tra i rami, proprio come adesso._

 _Il suo corpo abbandonato, raccolto, piegato dall'incoscenza che forse tanto inconsapevole non era. Lei lo sapeva che la Francia stava morendo, solo non pensava stesse accadendo così in fretta._

 _Ancora il senso del dovere, l'orgoglio mescolato all'onore…_

 _Non t'importava._

 _Avresti voluto..._

 _Nel silenzio..._

 _Sei rimasto accanto a lei, ascoltando il lieve incedere del respiro._

Adesso...

Assaggiò il sonno, disegnando con la mente immaginati segni sul profilo, i riccioli scostati appena, le ciglia chiuse.

Accadde così come avrebbe voluto accadesse allora...

Non volle svegliarla, la volle così, arresa.

Nell'attimo s'espanse il ricordo, mentre l'indice prese a scorrere dalla fronte al naso, la pelle tiepida e raccolta...

Le dita indugiarono e la bocca sfiorò la bocca.

Un respiro...

Lo volle, anche quello.

Le dita ripresero, aperte, lievi, i polpastrelli un poco impressi, il sangue saliva...

Silenzio ovunque...

Dormiva...

No, s'accorse che il bacio era ricambiato. Dio...

Non era più come un tempo.

Le braccia si mossero appena, si scostarono dal corpo, gli occhi chiusi.

Le braccia si chiusero anch'esse a chiuderlo nell'abbraccio raccolto, un mugugno sordo mentre il viso affondava nell'incavo della spalla.

Forse non dormiva, non pareva infastidita ma sorprendentemente intenzionata a non cedere alle lusinghe che s'imprimevano di nuovo, sulla pelle.

Non immediatamente almeno.

La bocca riprese scivolando nell'incavo della camicia un poco aperta...

Un pensiero veloce ed irriverente.

Chissà se tutto fosse accaduto prima...

No, non sarebbe stato così.

Non gl'importava...

Il sangue salì assieme all'incedere delle dita che s'imprimevano adesso più intensamente, lisciando le curve dolci, torturando piano la morbida tensione dei seni.

Non avrebbe voluto, ma no...

 _No, svegliati..._

Come allora...

S'immerse scoprendo il corpo, tocchi furtivi, intensi, guidando i gesti intorpiditi...

 _Svegliati..._

Sì, forse era vero che nulla sarebbe dovuto accadere prima ma l'odierno desiderio si colmava di quello passato. L'odierno desiderio si riempiva di gesti mai compiuti e così il gesto odierno diveniva intenso, spesso, pieno.

Nessun rimorso…

Non più.

Lì voleva arrivare.

Le dita s'intrecciarono alle dita, stringendo le mani, forte, mentre il peso si spostava piano, sopra, intensamente solcando il corpo che prendeva a ricambiare l'incedere, scostandosi, scivolando giù, sotto, aprendosi per accogliere il desiderio, ad occhi chiusi, tendendosi, rivelandosi.

Le dita si strinsero di più...

 _Come allora..._

 _Avevi afferrato la sua mano, nutrendoti dell'esile contatto, l'unico consentitomi._

 _Non t'interessava perchè..._

Adesso...

Strinse, ancora di più...

Le dita intrecciate, l'affondo intenso, ritmato, pieno, sinuosamente incessante, di nuovo...

Come fosse accaduto davvero allora.

Silenzio ovunque...

Come allora...

 _Distesi sull'erba, il profumo della campagna, il profilo disegnato dalla luna, il dubbio che ammazzare un uomo non fosse lecito, anche se quell'uomo s'era arrogato il diritto di farsi giustizia da sé ammazzando un bambino._

 _Avresti voluto..._

 _Abbracciarla, anche se sapevi che lei non aveva paura ma tu ne avevi per lei, che se l'avessi perduta..._

 _Abbracciarla perchè lei l'avesse saputo che tu avevi paura, così forse avrebbe compreso, magari ti avrebbe persino riso in faccia._

 _Avresti voluto..._

Affondò nel sesso, per averla sì, nell'istantanea rabbia del tempo che s'era perduto, nella sublime visione del presente che consumava l'amplesso fulgido che s'ampliava e sollevava il respiro...

Affondò per cogliere di nuovo il tremito assoluto dell'arco sospeso e teso fino allo spasmo, fino all'ultimo balzo che la colse, costringendola ad affondare ed aggrapparsi, a stringersi a lui...

La volle così, averla e sollevarla...

 _Anche allora..._

 _Avresti voluto..._

 _Non avevi mai accettato l'assurda visione d'una donna trafitta da un uomo incapace di scorgere ciò che solo tu scorgevi. Non avevi accettato lei, amante solitaria di quell'uomo, ricacciata indietro perchè..._

 _Dio..._

 _Avresti ucciso per lei._

 _Dannato, non osavi neppure immaginare di dire a te stesso che lei eri tua..._

 _Non potevi, non era ammissibile..._

 _Non era questo che volevi. Anche se avresti ucciso per lei._

Divenne sua, di nuovo...

Teneramente abbracciata mentre il respiro s'annullava sciogliendosi nel tremore intenso ed impercettibile del ventre sollevato e risucchiato giù nel limbo dell'orgasmo.

Divenne sua, ancora ed ancora...

Che se avesse potuto l'avrebbe tenuta a sé, tra le braccia, chiusa, sua, senza lasciarla mai più.

 _20 settembre 1789, Clermont Ferrand, Auvergne…_

Le dita solcarono la fronte, calda...

Gli occhi si schiusero.

"Questa volta siamo stati fortunati...".

La voce calma, un poco commossa...

André si diede del pazzo e del dannato che forse aveva osato troppo, che gli pareva che lei stesse rifiorendo, la pelle più chiara e luminosa e morbida, nonostante la fatica del viaggio e le notti all'addiaccio e la carne dura da mandar giù senza nulla.

Ma poi, così, proprio dal nulla, la febbre l'aveva aggredita di nuovo, strappandola dalle dita che si stringevano a tenerla lì, con sé.

Un mugolio di disapprovazione alla vista del soffitto di travi intrecciate e della luce tiepida frammentata dalle tendine di pizzo lavorato alle finestre.

Dovunque fossero finiti, lui non avrebbe dovuto…

"Non avevo scelta..." – spiegò André – "Ti è tornata la febbre...è colpa mia...non potevamo stare ancora là fuori...".

Il mugolio divenne mugugno.

Gli occhi si sgranarono un poco per osservare il cielo dalla finestra ampia, i vetri puliti, l'arredamento caldo e un poco polveroso d'una vecchia casa di città.

Le guglie nere di Notre Dame de l'Assumption bucavano il cielo terso, rosato...

"Non dovevamo...".

"Era l'unico posto che mi hanno indicato...".

Le dita proseguirono a scostare i capelli, sfiorando la fronte. La pezza umida era già tornata calda.

"La vedova che abita in questa casa ha acconsentito ad ospitarci...".

"Quando...".

"Lo vedi? Nemmeno ricordi che ieri notte siamo arrivati a Clermont...pare che in questa cittadina i soldati siano pochi. E' molto tranquilla ma non ho trovato locande. Così mi hanno detto che Madame Caterina Pascal...".

"Cosa..." – lo sguardo si sgranò un poco – "Che hai detto? Siamo...a...".

"Siamo a Clermont Ferrand mio caro fratello Charles!" – sorrise André – " _Noi navighiamo in un vasto mare, sempre incerti e instabili, sballottati da un capo all'altro. Qualunque scoglio, a cui pensiamo di attaccarci e restar saldi, vien meno e ci abbandona e, se l'inseguiamo, sguscia alla nostra presa, ci scivola di mano e fugge in una fuga eterna. Per noi nulla si ferma..._ credo che mai affermazione sia più...".

"Ho capito..." – si stropicciò gli occhi scansando la mano – "Nemmeno a te piaceva Pascal...come diavolo fai a ricordarti...".

"C'è la collezione di tutte le sue opere di sotto nella biblioteca della casa. Ci vive una nobildonna vedova...che pare sia lontana parente di Monsieur Blaise Pascal...o forse solo una fervente ammiratrice d'un illustre abitante del borgo. Lo studiavi...da piccola...".

Un bacio sulla fronte.

"Madame è stata disponibile ad accoglierci. E' una donna caritatevole...mi ha fatto avere acqua calda, vestiti puliti...avrebbe voluto occuparsi di te ma ho preferito farlo io...".

Il braccio si sollevò. La stoffa di cotone fino odorava di pulito, come la pelle, i capelli...

"Perdonami..." – sussurrò André all'orecchio – "Non avrei...".

I denti afferrarono il lembo tenero dell'orecchio, mordendolo un poco: "Sono davvero un idiota!".

Parole dissonanti dalle intenzioni, mentre la tensione saliva ed un brivido scosse i muscoli.

André si staccò piano, tirando un poco più su la coperta: "Madame ha fatto preparate del brodo...e lepre arrosto...io vado giù...ho notato che una parete del pollaio sta cadendo a pezzi…".

Sorrise di nuovo André mentre lei lo guardava, lo sguardo corrucciato, senza forze, che non sapeva se mettersi a ridere o...

"Non vuole nulla per l'ospitalità! Sono poche le donne nobili che davvero tengono alla loro estrazione aristocratica...lasciamole intendere d'apprezzare il gesto. Ma mi sembra giusto offrire un poco di aiuto...pare viva sola, con un paio di domestici che sono quasi più anziani di lei...".

Annuì Oscar tirandosi su la coperta fino al naso, perchè il freddo stava piegando le ossa, anche se la stanza pareva adeguatamente riscaldata.

"Riposati...è quasi il tramonto...".

"Ma...".

"Mio caro Charles...ti sei dato ad una vita troppo dissoluta!" – rise Andrè infilandosi la giacca, il bavero sistemato alla meglio.

"Non prendermi in giro! E tu allora?" – contestò lei severa.

"E' vero! Ma a me sono bastate alcune ore di sonno tu invece hai dormito da ieri notte!".

Tornò indietro André, la mano un poco più fredda scivolò sulla guancia. Il contatto colpì e lei si ritrasse...

"Questa sera se starai meglio ceneremo assieme a madame...anche così ricambieremo il favore...".

Gli occhi assonnati si chiusero in segno di rifiuto.

"Avanti...mi sembra una persona a modo...non le capita spesso d'incontrare personaggi distinti come noi...così s'è espressa...".

Sparì André.

Silenzio tutti'intorno intercalato dal ticchettio d'una pendola alla parete, le ruote d'un carretto che avanzava forse dall'altro lato dell'edificio, i rintocchi del campanile della cattedrale, una specie di monolite scuro ed imponente che pareva caduto rovinosamente dal cielo dentro la caldera dolce e verdastra d'un vulcano spento.

Gli occhi si chiusero.

Ai rintocchi s'aggiunsero i colpi d'accetta, ritmati e secchi.

Non era ancora buio...

L'aria s'addensava della tiepida essenza del legno arso assieme a quello della carne messa ad arrostire sopra, forse intinta degli intarsi odorosi delle erbe del posto.

S'affacciò, i ricordi presero a vorticare nella testa, complice forse la febbre, la fame, la rabbia, l'incredulità di ritrovarsi negli occhi immagini del passato che s'avvinghiavano a quelle presenti mescolandosi, fondendosi, e lei a chiedersi come...

Com'era stato possibile...

S'affacciò, si sporse. La finestra dava giù verso un cortile lastricato di pietre scure, quasi nere, luminose, appena lavate.

Intravide una donna, anziana, sbucata dalla casa.

La seguì con gli occhi mentre s'avvicinava ad Andrè ch'era intento a spaccare la legna per il camino e quella gli chiedeva di fermarsi.

Se l'immaginò la conversazione. L'anziana pareva intenerita e chiedeva forse di non disturbarsi. André le sorrideva...

Lo vide, di nuovo, senza ascoltare la voce.

Silenzio ovunque…

L'anziana s'allontanò e lui riprese il suo lavoro. Ceppi robusti si sfaldavano al colpo asciutto e netto...

Non s'accorse d'aver afferrato la tendina di pizzo per scostarla così da poterlo osservare meglio.

André s'era tolto la giacca, i movimenti veloci sollevavano calore.

Un braccio ad asciugare il sudore, la camicia un poco slacciata...

Anche allora…

Accadeva che lei lo cercasse e lo trovasse nel cortile, dietro la casa, intento a spaccare legna, a ferrare un cavallo, ad ammorbidire e ripulire le selle o sostituire finimenti.

Gli occhi fissi al corpo che si sollevava tendendosi e poi s'abbassava, il fendente netto vibrava e risuonava nei muscoli, persino nei propri. Ogni colpo incideva in profondità...

Ogni colpo risuonava intenso e quasi fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi mentre avrebbe voluto restare lì ad osservarlo, non vista, di nuovo ladra, perchè lui le era sempre stato accanto e lei non l'aveva mai realmente guardato e adesso le pareva che fosse stato il peccato più atroce che avesse mai potuto commettere.

 _Stupida..._

Si ritrasse, arretrando, mentre André sollevava la testa puntando lo sguardo verso la finestra, verso di lei.

Non era certa che lui fosse riuscito a scorgerla, in fondo non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male, ma il pudore inconscio ed istintivo le avevano imposto di fare così, incredula di ritrovarsi a godere della semplice immagine, piena e viva ed intensa.

Una mano sulla bocca...

Lo spasmo della gola che combatteva contro quello delle viscere, arido e pungente…

Il sentore dannato del metallo...

Avrebbe voluto gridare...

Gridare la propria pazzia, la propria assurda cecità.

Non poteva...

Finì a terra, seduta, le ginocchia raggomitolate, la fronte appoggiata sopra...

Avanti, si doveva andare avanti.

Finì di prepararsi. Si doveva onorare l'ospitalità d'una nobile generosa.

La casa era un poco buia, le finestre piccole erano state debitamente chiuse e le pesanti tende tirate per impedire al calore di disperdersi.

Odore di legna, carne arrosto, brodo, pane, mescolati a quello della polvere e del tempo antico che scorreva sui dorsi dei volumi, riposti in bella vista nella biblioteca, proprio come aveva detto André.

Le dita vi scorsero sopra, gli occhi provarono a riconoscere i testi, sorprendentemente simili a quelli dei nobili che vivevano attorno a Versailles.

Il tavolo era altrettanto generosamente imbandito. Erano settimane che non vedeva piatti di porcellava finemente ricamati, tovaglioli di lino, posate d'argento massiccio, candelabri ripuliti, candele nuove.

L'odore dei sughi e delle pietanze si spandeva per la casa, mentre un domestico altrettanto anziano, vestito di tutto punto, si profuse in un inchino appena accennato.

All'ingresso della casa s'udì un piccolo assembramento di personalità. Quella sera non sarebbero stati soli.

Dopo settimane di forzata solitudine, Oscar si stupì del fastidio che la compagnia di altri le avrebbe procurato non certo per una semplice questione di riservatezza.

Un lieve trambusto...

Qualche risata, cappelli che scappellavano e mantelli che roteavano...

"Madame Pascal voi siete un'ospite adolabile!".

Il cigolio d'uno strano marchingegno attirò l'attenzione, un sussulto e si ritrovò accanto André che le strinse furtivamente la mano.

"Non saremo soli questa sera a cena, madame ha invitato un suo caro amico...questa persona ha la necessità d'essere aiutato a camminare..." – disse piano sistemandosi il colletto della giacca.

Lo sguardo di entrambi si posò sul personaggio che fece ingresso nella sala, accompagnato subito dietro da Madame Pascal che spingeva una specie di carrozzella.

Seguirono le presentazioni.

"Monsieur Georges Couthon...i miei ospiti...Charles e Gilbert Montand...".

Il personaggio sedeva su una strana sedia che procedeva su due rotelle in legno.

"Monsieur Couthon…" – ripetè Oscar osservando l'altro che porse la mano.

Un uomo distinto, dalle maniere vagamente aristocratiche, che però si presentava con il gesto che stava prendendo voga tra i popolani.

Lei non lo disdegnò ma di fatto il contatto fisico avrebbe potuto indurre dubbi sulla sua reale identità.

In ogni caso ricambiò la stretta, come fece André.

L'ospite fissò i due…

L'infinitesimo intante d'assaggiare lìinsolita stretta di mano.

"Perdonate se non mi alzo in piedi..." – esordi quello calmo – "Purtroppo a seguito di una malattia le mie gambe hanno deciso di smettere di funzionare e così mi arrangio a muovermi in questo modo...".

Nel silenzio Oscar osservò l'altro, vestito sobriamente, il piglio dell'uomo di studio.

"Oui! Monsieur Couthon...povero il mio Georges..." – la voce di Madame Pascal accarezzò il nome dell'altro – "Sapete...monsieur si è laureato qui a Clermont...in diritto! Ed io ho avuto l'onore d'ospitarlo per tanti anni...ora vive altrove ma mi ha detto che presto vorrebbe trasferirsi a Parigi..che peccato...".

"A Parigi…".

"Oui...ho terminato gli esami e vorrei tentare la sorte di avvocato...pare che a Parigi il numero dei difensori dei privilegi e dei privilegiati sia notevolmente aumentato da quando sono stati indetti gli Stati Generali...pardon...l'Assemblea Nazionale. E pare che tutti vogliano prepararsi per tempo, chi per difendere i propri diritti e chi per rivendicare quelli che verranno riconosciuti con la sparizione delle classi...ne sapete nulla?".

L'ospite anelava a conoscere particolari della vita della capitale, sebbene sembrasse quasi più informato di quelli che a Parigi c'erano stati davvero.

Un respiro...

L'altro parlava e sorseggiava vino e lodava la splendida ospitalità della sua ospite e poi addentava la tenera coscia d'una pernice intinta nella salsa.

Discorsi ovvi da parte d'un letterato cultore del diritto.

Risposte meno ovvie da parte di chi conosceva bene i risvolti degli accadimenti di luglio.

"Oh...dovreste avere la stessa età!" – Madame Pascal osservò i due ospiti da sotto gli occhialetti scuri, affumicati – "Sì...la stessa età di Monsieur Couthon!".

"E' possibile..." – mormorò André.

Un respiro fondo...

Oscar si ritrovò ad immaginare gli scenari possibili.

Georges Couthon era un avvocato, comd lo era anche un altro uomo che lei aveva conosciuto, Maximilien Robespierre.

Allora forse sarebbe anche potuto accadere che i due si sarebbero incontrati.

Un uomo che ha il coraggio di perseverare nonostante l'esistenza sfortunata, avrebbe senz'altro avuto la capacità d'entrare nella cerchia di quelli che si sarebbero fatti valere, là, all'Assemblea.

"Madame...il nostro mestiere di commercianti ci spinge spesso a viaggi lunghi, lontano dai centri dove s'intessono le trame del futuro del nostro paese..." – André si sporse fissando il cielo fuori dalla finestra. Era buio...

Forse cercava le parole adatte per rivelare chi fossero ed al tempo stesso per evitare di farlo.

"Ci auguriamo come tutti che le discussioni avverranno in forme civili e..." – André s'interruppe.

Oscar fissò l'ospite.

L'eloquio dell'altra era sempre stato meno diplomatico: "E senza spargimento di sangue...".

Tutti e due fissarono Monsieur Couthon.

L'affondo sottile venne colto al volo ma…

"Ne convengo!" – annuì quello – "Ne convengo con voi. I fatti accaduti a Parigi subito dopo la presa della fortezza hanno rivelato quanto profondo fosse l'odio del popolo verso i più ricchi...ma c'era d'aspettarselo...secoli e secoli di soprusi non sono facilmente accantonabili sol perchè si stabilisce che si è tutti uguali! Il popolo deve pur trovare la maniera di ottenere ciò che gli spetta!".

"Ma se l'oppresso si trasforma in oppressore..." – la voce prese ad assottigliarsi, un poco, come lo sguardo, il respiro prese ad innalzarsi, il piatto già vuoto, che la fame era scemata all'apprendere della presenza di altri commensali, Oscar rimase sull'altro, mentre il silenzio scese sulla stanza.

Couthon annuì ricambiando lo sguardo.

Non nascose il proprio pensiero: "E' per questo che il popolo va guidato! Ma è sacrosanto che il popolo si ribelli! E non c'è difesa che tenga contro chiunque cospiri contro di esso!".

"Intendete forse con questo negare ad un accusato il diritto di potersi difendere?" – sibilò Oscar – "Per quanto ne so…il diritto di difesa è una conquista di civiltà. Qualsiasi accusato di qualsiasi crimine ha diritto di difendersi…e di avere un processo che ne accerti la responsabilità! Sono così la sua innocenza o la sua colpevolezza saranno tali agli occhi del popolo!".

La mente corse al moccioso ammazzato per strada…

A Mimose…

André si contrasse…

Le parole parevano calare dall'alto come mannaie.

"Sì! E' tutto estremamente corretto ciò che dite! Ma se i tempi lo esigessero…".

"Monsieur..." – intervenne André – "Ci auguriamo che tali tempi non intervengano mai…".

"Si…" – sospirò l'altro – "Certo…ne convengo…".

"Se chiunque decidesse di prendersela con il proprio oppressore credo che Parigi si spopolerebbe in meno d'un mese!" – chiosò saggiamente Madame Pascal ridendo piano.

André sorrise, più per convenzione che per reale condivisione dei discorsi.

C'era che loro erano in bilico, non avrebbero mai potuto parteggiare fino in fondo per l'una o per l'altra parte. Non c'era modo di aggiustare il passato, che il passato lo si poteva anche rinnegare ma no, non si poteva fare altrettanto con le persone che in quel passato avevano conosciuto.

Sarebbe stato difficile spiegare la vita di sua maestà la regina e del suo sfortunato figlio. Il dolore è uguale per tutti, che si fosse sovrani o plebei.

Ma c'era del vero nel fatto che se si viene tenuti al giogo per secoli, la libertà acquista un sentore talmente inebriante da offuscare persino quello del sangue che ci scorre sotto e dentro e attorno.

L'odore del sangue diviene odore di libertà.

"Quando si conquista la libertà difficilmente s'accetta di tornare indietro!" – continuò Monsier Couthon in tono serio – "E allora può accadere che per mantenerla si debbano compiere scelte che possono mettere in dubbio l'esistenza stessa delle persone...e di tutti coloro che quella libertà non la vogliono concedere o la vogliono sopprimere...".

Il respiro affondò.

Sì, per la libertà chiunque sarebbe stato disposto a compiere tutto, anche i crimini più nefasti.

Per essa e per il suo contrario, ovviamente.

Non condivideva le affermazioni dell'uomo ma Oscar si stupì del fatto che i propri gesti si erano rivelati esattamente in quella direzione.

Non da ultimo solo una settimana prima...

Il respiro si perse un poco, la testa prese a girare, forse era colpa del vino, troppo pesante.

"Prima o poi andrò a Parigi!" – sentenziò Monsieur Couthon sorseggiando il liquore ambrato accanto al camino. La cena era terminata, Oscar s'era sistemata poco lontano, in piedi, ad osservare le lingue di fuoco che ardevano attirando la vista, annebbiandola e confondendola.

"E voi?".

La domanda rimase in sospeso.

"E voi...voi andrete a Parigi?" – replicò l'uomo rivolgendosi verso i propri ospiti.

Fu André a rispondere.

"Se la sorte stabilirà di andare a Parigi allora forse c'incontreremo là...".

"Allora brindiamo alla sorte!" – rise Couthon – "Lasciamole il compito di guidare i nostri destini!".

I bicchieri si sollevarono.

Il liquore bruciò un poco la gola.

Le pareva tutto dannatamente lontano ormai. Tutto travolto ed ingoiato da quella fuga, ch'era diventata un viaggio, addirittura nemmeno verso il futuro, bensì avvinghiato ai pochi riferimenti del passato.

Si stupì Oscar, davvero, mentre salutava Monsieur Couthon, inconsciamente riconoscente d'averla indotta a comprendere, seppur senza volerlo, i contorni d'una storia che procedeva altrove, quasi appartenesse ad un'altra epoca, non più la propria, e quasi lei non ne avesse davvero mai fatto parte.

Non la rinnegava.

Eppure...

Ne aveva fatto parte e questo era impossibile da cancellare dall'esistenza.

I muscoli si contrassero, distendendosi.

Si sentiva dannatamente stanca eppure sottile s'insinuava il pensiero.

Unico pensiero, unico desiderio, come se null'altro esistesse o fosse mai esistito.

Non rinnegava il passato ma in quel momento non le interessavano le lotte di classe, il predominio dei nobili, la sopravvivenza della monarchia...

I piedi tornarono ad appoggiarsi a terra. La veste da camera scivolò giù, lambendo il pavimento.

Pochi passi, il candelabro in mano. Bastava un solo moccolo ad illuminare il breve percorso, mentre la porta della stanza si apriva e lei si ritrovava nel corridoio buio, osservata dallo sguardo severo delle effigi degli avi di famiglia, appesi alle pareti, e poi si avviava, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, facendo attenzione, respirando appena.

Il passato torturava i sensi, sì, e s'insinuava a corromperli per vie sconosciute e pungenti.

Sentiva di doverli appagare e sì, davvero, adesso poteva farlo, adesso mentre l'altra porta s'apriva e lei entrava piano e poi la richiudeva dietro di sé.

Erano fratelli in fondo. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male se il più giovane fosse andato a discutere i dettagli del viaggio con il più maggiore.

 _Discutere sì..._

Il candelabro appoggiato sul mobile, lontano da letto...

Silenzio ovunque.

Solo il respiro lieve, un poco ritmato ed il corpo abbandonato al sonno.

La veste da camera sollevata in alto e lasciata cadere giù, le coperte scostate un poco ed il corpo che s'infilava dentro al letto, leggero, lieve, silenzioso.

Così fanno i ladri...

Non s'annunciano, non chiedono, non ostentano...

Rubano...

Il sonno, il calore, l'abbraccio di sé stessi chiusi nelle braccia dell'altro...

Le dita scorsero il corpo immobile, caldo, scivolando ad abbracciarlo, il petto contro la schiena, le gambe intrecciate alle gambe.

La stretta si chiuse, solo un poco, le bastava restare così, in attesa, ad ascoltare il battito che s'ampliava e si comunicava a lei, inabissato e lontano.

Un lieve sussulto, un respiro più fondo, un mugugno...

Rimase caparbiamente lì, attaccata a lui, chiudendo gli occhi, pensando che solo così sarebbe riuscita ad addormentarsi perchè ormai non rammentava più come le fosse stato possibile farlo lontano e senza di lui, senza il contatto silenzioso e pieno che la vicinanza comunicava.

"Oscar..." – un altro mugugno.

"Dormi...non avevo sonno...".

Silenzio...

Una scusa, l'ennesima, che non c'era verso di farle ammettere ciò che voleva davvero.

Non che lo facesse apposta, ma tant'è.

Si mosse André piano voltandosi mentre lei si scostava.

"No...dormi...mi basta...".

"Come potrei dormire con te...".

Le parole morirono lì, chiuse dal bacio stampato sulle labbra, morso lieve ed intenso, mentre le braccia si chiudevano addosso, i corpi s'avvinghiavano stretti, caduti, persi nell'abbraccio dell'altro.

"Con te qui vicino! Davvero...alle volte penso che tu non sappia cosa accade...cosa accade a me quando mi sei accanto...".

Le parole uscirono velate da un leggero sarcasmo.

Lei affondò...

La febbre era passata evidentemente: "No, non lo so..forse lo immagino ma...".

Si morse il labbro, quasi prese a sanguinare, mentre il desiderio saliva e avrebbe voluto dirglielo che lei lo sapeva bene ormai che accadesse quando stavano l'uno accanto all'altra.

Lo sapeva eppure si stupiva che ogni volta tutto s'accordava come se davvero non avessero memoria del passato, dell'altra volta, quella volta che...

Ogni volta tutto appariva nuovo, diverso, sorprendente...

"Mi stai prendendo in giro?" – chiese André un poco sorpreso.

Avrebbe voluto, tenerla lì...

"Devi tornartene nella tua stanza! Devi riposare...Oscar...non possiamo...hai visto quello che è...".

Le labbra morse piano, l'improvvisa rotazione del corpo che si sollevò per ritrovarsi sopra di lui, lo sguardo sottile che l'osservava, lei seduta sopra di lui, le mani aperte che giocavano con la stoffa della camicia per liberarla dal viluppo e liberare i corpi.

Le afferrò i polsi...

Dio, com'era difficile...

"Torna...".

La bocca chiusa dal bacio, il corpo che lentamente si protendeva in avanti, le gambe si stringevano imprigionando i fianchi, chiudendoli in una presa decisa ma dolce, ondeggiante e sinuosa...

Fu lei a chiudersi su di lui, senza opporsi alla presa dei polsi ma semplicemente sollevando le braccia e tirandosi dietro le sue mani chiuse e lui fu costretto a lasciarli e ad abbracciarla perchè non era davvero possibile restarsene lì, freddi, immobili, mentre il corpo strisciava addosso, lentamente, d'una lentezza che toglieva il fiato.

Silenzio ovunque, il respiro sollevato, la bocca nella bocca, il bacio fondo che inebriava i muscoli...

La bocca scorse, così voleva che accadesse...

"Fa ciò che vuoi...dormi..." – sussurrò lei mentre le labbra scivolavano nell'incavo del collo, lungo i muscoli lisci e piatti – "Oppure...".

Il petto schiacciato adesso contro il torace, ondeggiava, scivolando sulla pelle, inebriandosi ed inebriando, sollevandosi e sollevando...

Dio...

Tutto si mescolava...

Né luce, né ombra...

Solo fuoco, febbre, rabbia...

Gli occhi fissi agli occhi, febbrili, lucidi.

Non si staccava, lo teneva lì, ondeggiando piano, chiudendo la testa tra le dita, sottilmente mobili, carezzevoli, tese...

Chiuse gli occhi, un gemito solitario.

Gli sguardi si distolsero e tutto divenne ancora più difficile, perchè senza osservarsi scivolavano ancora più giù, dentro, nell'inferno del desiderio, ch'è peggiore del contatto che almeno appaga e distoglie.

Il desiderio inchioda ed annienta e poi stupisce ed eccita e spinge a desiderare di più...

Ancora...

Le mani si mossero intensamente, consce della sottile resistenza che lui stava imponendo a sé stesso.

Dio, dannati umori dispersi...

S'accorse di non poter accettare un rifiuto.

 _Dio..._

 _No..._

S'impose...

"No!" – gridò più forte – "No..." – la voce un poco più lenta, le prese la testa tra le mani, stringendo, affondando nei capelli, tirandoli un poco.

"Non puoi farmi questo...tu...tu sai cosa significa per me averti accanto...non voglio che tu stia male di nuovo...devi...".

Gli occhi fissi agli occhi, l'assurdo combattimento, inaudito, incredibile che si svolgeva tra loro, i sensi, gli umori, le labbra, le vibrazioni sottili che si espandevano comunque, nonostante tutto, da ricacciare giù...

La vide André, sopra di sé, gli occhi sottili, l'azzurro scomparso...

"Sssh..." – un sussurro, l'indice sulla bocca a chiudere le labbra – "Sto bene...forse ero solo troppo stanca...ma sto...".

"Bene! Ne sono felice! Lo stai dicendo tu stessa che forse eri stanca. Molto bene! E allora dico che devi riposare...non possiamo restare in questa casa per molto. Dovremo ripartire...presto! E forse ci capiterà di dormire ancora senza avere un tetto sulla testa...".

"E fare i turni di guardia..." – rispose lei quasi canzonandolo e sorridendo – "E strigliare i cavalli...e sfuggire alle ronde dei gendarmi...".

"Ma...".

Provò a forzare la stretta e si ricacciò giù sulla bocca.

Pareva disperazione quella che l'animava...

Dio, André ebbe un tuffo al cuore e se ne accorse mentre ascoltava l'incedere della lingua e avrebbe voluto respingerla e no, non ce la faceva...

Chiuse gli occhi, accolse l'impeto struggente del contatto feroce che s'ampliava.

Un istante per soffermarsi al pensiero che anche così, anche amandosi disperatamente, si sarebbe scacciato il terrore della fine, la certezza d'aver tradito le proprie origini, la propria vita, che in quelle origini risiedeva e da esse era irrimediabilmente marchiata.

Forse, dopo settimane di silenzioso oblio, le parole ascoltate, il ricordo di Parigi, avevano risvegliato la rabbia, il dubbio di non esser riusciti a spezzare legami indistruttibili.

Legami che non stavano fuori ma dentro ed avvinghiavano i muscoli ed i pensieri...

"No..." – ripetè staccandosi – "Oscar...che ti prende? Hai capito quello che ho detto?".

Comprese che sola non sarebbe riuscita a stare mentre lo sguardo riprendeva il contatto con gli occhi e lei davvero si ritrovò un istante sospesa, incredula, come fosse stata un'altra, quella che non voleva arrendersi e che voleva amare ed affondare ancora nell'orgasmo protettivo, nell'oblio iridescente della caduta...

Senza parole, senza respiro...

La testa ondeggiò ancora un istante per poi arrendersi mentre s'accorgeva d'essere nuda, lo sapeva d'esserlo, ma non così, non senza che anche lui desiderasse accogliere la nudità suprema del corpo e dell'anima.

Si ritrovò scoperta, i fianchi chiusi dalle mani calde di André, le dita che accarezzavano la pelle della pancia, piano, più per calmare che per eccitare.

L'incoscente rabbioso morso del labbro...

André si sporse cercando di raggiungerla, chiudendo le mani dietro la schiena abbracciando il corpo che rimase rigido sulle prime, incapace d'accettare quel rifiuto che in realtà non era un rifiuto ma la semplice affermazione d'un ragionevole compromesso.

"Oscar..." – il nome sussurrato appena e le braccia che chiudevano l'abbraccio, lui seduto di fronte a lei, le gambe incrociate a chiudere il corpo, trattenuto stretto, cullato, vezzeggiato, perchè non lo stava rifiutando, ma solo ammansendo, per contenerlo ed accoglielo.

Così, anche così...

"Sarei un pazzo se accettassi di tenerti qui, questa notte! Voglio averti tanto quanto lo vuoi tu...ma non posso sottrarti al sonno ed al riposo...possibile che tu...".

Annuì, la testa chiusa nell'incavo del braccio, il corpo chiuso nell'abbraccio stretto, in ascolto delle mani che accarezzavano la testa, piano, lievi.

Ricacciata indietro per amore...

Che strane vie percorre il destino.

Ondeggiarono i corpi, assieme, cullandosi dei reciproci istinti inappagati, mentre tutto scivolava nel silenzio.

"E' meglio che tu vada..." – concluse, un sospiro più intenso - "Se resti...".

"Se resto non ti lascerò dormire..." – ammise lei un poco risentita.

Sorrise André scostandole i capelli.

"E' probabile che non riuscirò più a dormire!".

Si scostò sgusciando fuori dalle coperte, il guizzo della poca luce del camino s'appropriò della curva della schiena e dei fianchi posandosi un istante...

L'istante...

Il tempo d'allungare la mano e riprendere il braccio e tirarla a sé indietro e farla quasi cadere addosso a sé e poi baciarla lì, giù, nel fondo oscuro del possesso che gonfiava il sangue e dava alla testa come un dannato vino inebriante e venefico.

Silenzio ovunque, mentre le dita s'appropriavano dei lembi della camicia da sfilare in fretta per liberarsi ed ascoltare il contatto pieno ed intenso.

Era difficile.

Impossibile…

Si strinse a lei, lei affatto incredula dell'impeto, della reazione, semmai solo stupita di sé stessa e d'esser davvero lei riuscita a piegare le intenzioni, ad incidere nella coscienza così a fondo da farlo desistere dal sacrosanto proposito di darsi tregua ed attenersi all'obiettivo del bene di lei...

Quale bene?

La domanda s'inabissò scomparendo, inghiottita dalla stretta che si chiuse...

Nessun rumore.

Silenzio ovunque…

Respiro sollevato, scomposto fuso...

"Se resti...io...".

"Devo andarmene..." – non era un'affermazione ma una domanda.

 _Maledizione..._

"Sei...".

"Resta...".

 _Maledizione..._

"Resta!".

Le parole sussurrate all'orecchio mentre l'abbraccio si slacciava piano, il corpo ancora stanco appesantito dal sonno si raggomitolò.

Era quasi mattino.

André sgusciò fuori dal letto, il labbro morso piano, che doveva lasciarla, l'odore dei muscoli morbidi ed abbandonati.

"Vado a finire di ferrare i cavalli...non possiamo restare a lungo...al massimo domattina ripartiremo...".

Il mugolio di consenso.

Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi anche lei, ma non ci fu verso di costringere i muscoli.

Si contrasse, ma no, gli occhi si chiusero di nuovo, nel limbo dell'oblio.

Un cenno del capo...

Lo vide, laggiù nel cortile, mentre era intento a controllare i finimenti della sella.

Lasciata Clermont, la montagna li avrebbe inghiottiti entrambi e prima d'uscirne sarebbero trascorsi altri quattro o cinque giorni.

Nella testa s'affollarono frammenti del convivio serale, le taglienti affermazioni di Monsieur Couthon, le immagini di Parigi che ripiombavano come lame a riaffermare la supremazia del passato sul desiderio d'affrancarsi, adesso più di prima.

Le parve che il tempo non sarebbe mai riuscito a levigare gli angoli più aguzzi delle quelle scelte.

I passi la condussero fuori dal cortile, la strada s'apriva verso la piazza, rintocchi intensi annunciavano le preghiere del mattino.

Oscar prese a guardarsi attorno mentre la cittadina si animava nei consueti e meccanici gesti che annunciavano il giorno, mercanti intenti ad esporre la merce, odori intensi di pane e carne, carretti che annaspavano su per le salite, spinti a fatica dai contadini dagli zoccoli appesantiti dal fango.

Ovunque s'intravedevano le stesse consuetudini...

Ovunque le pareva di scorgere i connotati d'un qualsiasi quartiere parigino.

I passi la condussero verso Notre Dame aperta a quell'ora. dall'interno s'udivano i canti che accompagnavano la funzione.

Rimase in piedi, compostamente in silenzio, in ascolto delle vibrazioni intense che s'espandevano dal basso fin sulle volte a sesto acuto, spargendosi tutt'intorno, dilatandosi, alla stessa stregua delle onde dell'acqua, dell'incedere del vento, amplificate dal sentore inebriante dell'incenso, che quasi la testa prese a girare e lei finì col doversi sedere per attenuare il cuore che aveva preso a correre fin a ritrovarselo quasi in gola.

Era tutto impossibile.

Chiuse gli occhi per ritrovare a definirsi lei stessa blasfema e dannata, mentre, con tutto quel che la circondava, lei s'immaginava d'essere altrove, tra le sue braccia, distesa, avvolta, baciata, morsa, piano e poi più forte, mentre tutto sormontava le forze e disfava la coscienza.

Rinasceva, ogni volta che accadeva...

Rinasceva, ogni volta che si ritrovava perduta, aggrappata alle spalle di lui, perchè era sul baratro e poi cadeva giù, davvero, nulla la tratteneva...

Amare era così dunque, era anche questo...

Il respiro mandato giù a fatica, impigliato nella gola, nelle dita.

Le annusò, sapevano di lui, odore caldo e minerale, impeto di baci e carezze.

Non un odore particolare, nulla d'assimilabile a qualcosa di conosciuto.

Forse era l'odore dei luoghi in cui s'erano amati, sentore che aveva marchiato mente e viscere.

"Monsieur...".

Un sussulto, fu costretta a voltarsi.

Il respiro appeso all'appellativo.

"Buon giorno!".

"Monsieur Couthon..." – il nome pronunciato piano, la funzione era quasi terminata – "Buon giorno...".

"Siete mattiniero!" – apprezzò l'uomo avanzando a fatica sulla carrozzetta.

"Siamo abituati a sfruttare le ore di luce...".

"Partirete?".

"Domani...i cavalli hanno bisogno di riposare ancora...".

"Anche voi...mi sembrate...pallido...".

L'uomo s'era avvicinato di più.

Lei era seduta sulla panca ma non s'era alzata, perchè l'altro le aveva fatto cenno di non scomodarsi. Forse solo un espediente per consentirsi di scrutare meglio la fisionomia dell'interlocutore, faccia a faccia, finalmente in un contensto meno familiare e ad un'altezza adeguata per il paralitico.

Per assurdo nei luoghi di raccoglimento e di preghiera è verosimile osservare il lato più oscuro e nascosto dell'anima che non in ambienti più cordiali, dove è più facile mostrarsi fintamente tali e finir per ingannare l'interlocutore.

No, Monsieur Couthon pareva aver ritrovato lo stesso temperamento della sera prima, se non forse - questo sì ch'era assurdo – solo un poco più stanco.

I parrocchiani s'erano alzati e s'avviavano verso l'uscita.

"Non volevo interrompere la vostra passeggiata...se non vi offendete potremmo camminare un pò...sempre che non vi disturbi affiancare un povero infermo...".

"Nessun disturbo..." – precisò lei avviandosi verso l'uscita mentre l'altro imboccava una specie di scivolo tenendosi ad un corrimano.

Oscar trattenne la seggiola quel tanto che bastò a lasciar scivolare l'uomo giù dalla rampa.

"Siete coraggioso a vivere qui..." – ammise.

L'altro annuì: "Vizi di gioventù che il mio corpo ha probabilmente mal sopportato...".

Oscar si permise di spingere la seggiola e l'altro annuì di nuovo.

"Vi ringrazio...non tutti si trovano a proprio agio di fronte a questo espediente che però mi consente almeno di spostarmi...purtroppo le strade in salita o in discesa m'impediscono di fare da me ma non dispero...dicono che a Parigi le vie siano più praticabili...".

L'aria fredda densa di nebbia umida avvolgeva le cime tutt'intorno, per cui davvero si poteva pensare che non esistesse altro mondo al di fuori di quello che la vista consentiva d'intravedere.

Eppure i pensieri riuscivano a solcare valli, crepacci, sentieri di montagna per spingersi fin dove l'intelletto anelava ad arrivare.

"Così dicono..." – rispose Oscar.

"Non siete di molte parole...monsieur...per essere un commerciante...".

"Avete ragione...ma delle trattative se ne occupa mio fratello...io sto...imparando...".

"Volete dire che non avete fatto sempre questo mestiere?".

"No...o meglio...di cavalli conosco le razze e come praticare un buon addestramento...ma per il resto...".

"Addestramento militare?!" – l'affondo colpì lei questa volta. L'altro voleva sapere...

L'uso dei cavalli prevedeva una disciplina nettamente differente a seconda che si trattasse di animali da impiegare in battaglia oppure per tirar carrozze di posta o fieno falciato.

Le forniture per l'esercito o per i corpi di guardia avevano quindi vie d'approvvigionamento diverse.

"Anche...".

La strada prese a salire.

"Basta così monsieur..." – disse l'uomo, stringendo le maniglie ricoperte di velluto – "Non vorrei che vi affaticaste...".

Oscar si contrasse.

"Non vorrei che la mia scarsa propensione al dialogo vi apparisse come una mancanza di cortesia..." – riprese lei, il tono fondo e severo.

S'erano fermati a ridosso d'un muretto.

"Durante il nostro viaggio ci è capitato di fare incontri differenti e non sempre piacevoli. Mio fratello è persona alquanto socievole ma riservata sotto certi aspetti. Io lo sono decisamente...anche se devo riconoscere che l'ospitalità che abbiamo ricevuto è encomiabile...ma l'esperienza mi suggerisce d'esser cauti...".

"Madame Pascal è un'ottima padrona di casa...e una mia cara amica...".

"L'amicizia è bene prezioso di questi tempi..." – ammise lei.

"Avete ragione...".

"Ma anche la più solida amicizia può essere messa a dura prova dagli avvenimenti del destino..." – l'affondo s'impose.

Oscar guardò l'altro…

Voleva sapere, comprendere fino a che punto quello sarebbe sceso a compromessi pur di non cedere i propri ideali.

L'altro annuì.

"Ed è destinata a soccombere..." – proseguì Monsieur Couthon cogliendo il senso del discorso - "Se malauguratamente dovesse rivelarsi nemica degl'ideali del popolo!".

Per un verso Monsieur Couthon si rivelava d'integrità encomiabile.

Il popolo aveva la supremazia e nulla avrebbe potuto offuscare questa visione.

Terrificante per certi aspetti, che se una coscienza si fosse manifestata nemica degli interessi del popolo, quella coscienza avrebbe dovuto essere annientata.

Anche lei annì questa volta, dando ad intendere che ammetteva l'eventualità.

L'intento si rivelò, sottile e sorprendente.

"Vedete...monsieur..." – proseguì Oscar osservando le cime che facevano da corona al paesaggio – "Non più tardi d'una settimana fa...eravamo dalle parti di Bourges...".

Couthon ascoltava.

"Ci siamo imbattuti in una strana vicenda...".

"Parlate della morte del borgomastro...Monsieur Vranginé?".

Oscar finse di rivelarsi sorpresa.

Era probabile che le notizie viaggiassero comunque, anche tra le montagne, magari a dorso di mulo. Solo più lentamente ma prima o poi sarebbero giunte oltre i confini del paesello di provenienza.

Couthon proseguì annuendo: "L'abbiamo saputo solo l'altro ieri...una disgrazia...pare sia caduto nel fiume...".

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò, Oscar s'allontanò d'un paio di passi.

"E' quello che abbiamo compreso anche noi...eppure...".

Couthon tirò un respiro fondo, sospendendo ogni replica -"Eppure?" – si permise d'incitare l'interlocutore a proseguire.

Silenzio...

Si doveva dosare parole ed silenzi, la curiosità mescolata alle ammissioni tacite.

In silenzio tutto acquista una dimensione esaltante, persino ciò che non s'è detto.

"Volete dire che non sarebbe stato un incidente?" – proseguì l'uomo ritrovandosi incuriosito ed al tempo stesso irritato dalla mancanza d'informazioni.

"Non lo so monsieur...ci siamo fermati solo poche ore ma ciò che abbiamo compreso è l'intento di non accettare tale versione...".

Couthon si sporse. Non poteva avvicinarsi di più ma la questione lo interessava.

"Ne parlo con voi perchè dai vostri discorsi ho potuto apprezzare la vostra dedizione agli ideali della giustizia. Se vi dicessi che forse c'è un intento non troppo remoto di far ricadere la colpa su una persona? Una persona del popolo?".

"Volete dire che stanno cercando d'incolpare qualcuno per una disgrazia? Per un incidente?".

Fu Oscar ad annuire.

"Una donna...per la precisione..." – proseguì lei.

L'altro battè il pugno sul bracciolo della sedia: "Ch'eresia! Sarebbe un vero delitto!".

"Ne convengo, con voi...eppure questo è ciò che abbiamo sentito. Credo che la giustizia dovrebbe essere amministrata con più rigore...".

"Questo non mi era stato riferito! E' a dir poco inaudito!".

Monsieur Couthon aveva preso ad agitarsi sulla seggiola e quella ondeggiava pericolosamente, rischiando di prender la deriva della discesa e finire giù in fondo alla strada, schiantarsi contro un muretto e finire nel rivolo sottostante.

"Ne siete sicuro?" – chiese l'uomo.

"Voci...monsieur...solo voci...ma se fossero vere...".

"M'accerterò che non lo siano! Mi assumerò io stesso la responsabilità di verificare che nessuno paghi per una disgrazia!".

Monsieur Couthon era stravolto, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, aveva preso a sudare...

Non gli pareva vero d'esser spettatore d'un così nefasto inganno ed era evidente che uno come lui avrebbe avuto potere e forza necessari affinchè esso non venisse perpetrato.

Oscar rimase fredda, evitando di proseguire.

Ciò che doveva dire l'aveva detto, l'essenziale per coinvolgere un uomo del popolo a difesa d'una donna del popolo, qualunque fosse stato l'esito.

Ce l'aveva lì, davanti alla faccia, la testa scura e unta e mezza pelata di quel dannato borgomastro che ansimava e si dimenava per liberarsi.

In fondo erano stati loro a creare le condizioni perché venisse poi ammazzato per davvero e anche se lei e Andrè se n'erano andati, l'immagine stava lì a torturare la coscienza per via delle conseguenze che sarebbero ricadute su altri.

 _Persino l'umiltà di chi si crede più umile di Dio diventa arroganza…_

 _Chi ambisce ad accumulare ricchezze, chi sacrifica le regole, chi offende il nome di Dio non è dissimile da chi si arroga il diritto di servirsi del Suo nome per portare giustizia…_

 _E chi pensa d'essere più intelligente e più furbo…_

 _Non è dissimile da chi crede di conoscere della natura e poi tradisce in nome di chissà quali ideali._

Parole lontane tornarono ad infrangersi contro la coscienza.

Sorrise Oscar, tra sé, pensando che si poteva combattere – e forse vincere - anche usando l'inconsapevole arroganza degli altri, lo stesso fulgido senso della giustizia che aveva chiuso i suoi occhi, per tanto tempo.

Voleva vivere...

Dannazione, voleva così disperatamente vivere adesso che conosceva l'amore, adesso che amava, che nulla e nessuno avrebbero avuto capacità di mettersi in mezzo.

Nemmeno un dannato borgomastro avido e depravato che non si era riusciti a mettere a tacere se non così, in fondo all'Eure.

Che l'avessero ammazzato loro alla fine o l'avesse fatto davvero quella donna…

Quella si sarebbe trovata in fondo ad una galera e presto con un cappio al collo.

Loro invece sarebbero spariti.

Era necessario fornire a quella donna un aiuto che non fossero solo inutili soldi.

Era necessario ripristinare i ruoli…

La difesa le sarebbe stata essenziale.

Monsieur Couthon aveva dimostrato acutezza e senso del dovere dimostrandosi disponibile a difenderla.

Le strade avevano ripreso a salire, il paesaggio ad addolcirsi, circondato da colline digradanti avvolte dalla nebbia che a tratti lasciava intravedere il cielo limpido e fondo dell'autunno.

Una luce nuova, un'altra...

La vista era sorprendente, da lassù, anche se non erano riusciti a raggiungere la vetta de Le Puy en Velay ch'era poco meno della metà dei rilievi precedenti.

Nelle ore più calde del giorno c'era modo di spaziare e riconoscere i sentieri più marcati, le mandrie e le greggi al pascolo, attraverso distese verdi ed altrettanto limpide.

Ciò ch'era incontaminato rimaneva tale, ciò ch'era stato coltivato dall'uomo pareva desolatamente abbandonato a sé stesso, un paese affranto dalla misera ch'era ora evidente e che non era più possibile scansare voltandosi dall'altra parte.

Il cuore si contrasse, allora, al pensiero che lei stava lasciando il proprio paese per una terra in fondo sconosciuta, perchè s'era ribellata al proprio destino e voleva vivere.

 _Vivere..._

In similitudine alla ribellione del popolo che aspirava alla libertà, lei s'era ribellata, divenendo ribelle contro il suo passato, non rispettando più ordini che avrebbero imposto di usare le armi contro i rappresentanti del popolo e poi guidando i propri soldati all'assalto della Bastiglia...

E ribelle contro il suo futuro, già segnato e stabilito da altri. Quella era la sua battaglia, quella era la sua ribellione...

Il popolo rialzava la testa...

Oscar intuì, sorprendendosi, di ammettere che tutto ciò mai sarebbe potuto avvenire in accordo e con l'appoggio dei sovrani, che lei aveva servito per anni.

Intuì che le richieste di libertà e uguaglianza avrebbero finito per travolgere il vecchio sistema che non prevedeva uguaglianza, che non prevedeva libertà, incapace d'accettarle ed accoglierle.

Una convivenza pressochè impossibile.

Nessun compromesso.

Non si poteva vivere di compromessi.

Lei s'era ribellata al suo passato...

E per ribellarsi al futuro...

Lo sguardo scese giù verso la vallata ampia, un poco arida...

L'aria era asciutta, odorava di terra polverosa, spazzata e sollevata in sinistri mulinelli che accompagnavano i passi stanchi dei cavalli.

La mente anch'essa stanca.

Lo sguardo puntò alla sagoma imponente del palazzo statico che spiccava - una sorta di entità a sé stante - chiuso e pietrificato entro le mura alte e spesse della città abbracciata dal placido fluire del Rodano, che forse tanto placido non doveva esser stato se Pont de Saint Benezet stava in piedi sostenuto da quattro arcate riflesse sul nastro amaranto del fiume ma non conduceva da nessuna parte.

Il ponte monco…

Le altre arcate se le era evidentemente portate via la furia del fiume.

Enclave pontificia…

Il consueto andirivieni sopra Pont en Charpente consentì d'attraversare il fiume.

Per vie incerte ed imperscrutabili parte della storia s'era snodata anche da lì, dalla città d'Avignone.*

Forse era per questo che nonostante il chiasso delle strade, lo scaracollare di carretti trascinati nelle vie, le lanterne che prendevano ad animare i vicoli più scuri, gli odori di carne mescolati a quello degli escrementi dalle stalle adiacenti alle locande, nonostate questo, nonostante tutto, altro aveva ingoiato la voce ed acuito la vista, mentre le mani s'erano strette alle redini, a domandarsi quale demone avesse preso a muoversi davvero da quelle strade, da quelle campagne, da quelle casupole ammassate una sull'altra.

Quello che poi li aveva raggiunti a Parigi.

Quello o chissà quale altro...

La città intensa e caotica li avvolse ma tutt'e due rimasero in silenzio, attraversando vie più o meno affollate, gli sguardi rivolti altrove, quasi che nessuno facesse caso ai due viandanti.

La città li inghiottì, trafficata e vociante, anche se il tramonto era ormai passato da un pezzo e la gente comune si chiudeva in casa e quella che s'attardava aveva solo da scegliersi dove passare qualche ora in allegria.

I passi condussero avanti, le strade s'avvolgevano in maniera circolare come se tutto dovesse giungere al centro, al palazzo che aveva ospitato i reggenti della chiesa che s'erano allontanati da Roma che di Papi a quel tempo non ve n'erano più ma di certo nella città si respirava la statica amministrazione della chiesa, richiamata dalle ordinate fila di palazzi che attorniavano la residenza dei sismatici.

S'intuiva il richiamo del passato, inciso nelle facciate delle chiesette, dei chiostri...

Era poi da comprendere quanti di quelli che si dicevano frequentare la chiesa fossero davvero credenti oppure sfruttassero i luoghi e gl'ideali per il proprio tornaconto.

Poche parole...

Forse era la stanchezza del viaggio.

Poche parole per contrattare una camera, acqua, legna per il camino, biada per i cavalli...

Il tempo di restarsene seduti a consumare la cena, in silenzio, mentre la mente di entrambi tentava d'ampliare i ricordi, afferrare il senso dell'evoluzione dei fatti, le intenzioni delle persone, il destino sfumato di chi non c'era più.

Non udirono nemmeno una parola sull'antica vicenda e nessuno dei due osò sollevarne il ricordo.

Sopra tutto però v'era un richiamo intensamente pieno, pungente e sottile...

 _Anche allora..._

 _Il silenzio era calato sui respiri dopo lo scontro furibondo con il demone._

 _Avevi chiuso gli occhi, stremato, giusto l'istinto d'accertarti che lei fosse ancora viva._

 _Non ti eri accorto che Oscar era ancora lì, su di te, incapace di staccare lo sguardo da te e quasi pareva nemmeno vederti._

 _Era lì…_

 _Forse davvero stretta dalla dannata gelosia che non voleva ammettere fosse quella, perchè non voleva ammettere di amare, tanto meno ammettere che era proprio te che amava..._

 _Quindi, lo sguardo fisso a te non vedeva te, lì, te…_

 _Vedeva ciò che rappresentavi, ciò che tu eri riuscito ad insinuare nella coscienza, costante puntiglio delle ore e dei giorni..._

Gli occhi erano fissi al fuoco che brillava intenso nel camino. Per assurdo che fosse, la piccola stanza stava appollaiata lassù, proprio in cima all'edificio dove erano stati condotti dal proprietario dell'albergo.

Una sorta di hotel particuler, come quelli ch'erano così numerosi a Parigi.

Per quanto fosse assurdo...

Il richiamo s'innalzò, lo stesso di allora.

Lo stesso stupore, lo stesso intenso anelare, lo stesso istinto...

 _Lei aveva affondato le dita nei capelli, le aveva spostate piano, prendendo ad accarezzare la pelle del viso, piano, e poi con più foga, quasi rabbia, e s'era fermata, le mani sul viso, s'era chinata, chiedendo della bocca..._

D'istinto, così, come allora, nel silenzio, nell'assenza di quelli che se n'erano andati, buoni o cattivi, santi o demoni, pacificatori o stragisti...

D'istinto, nel silenzio, il richiamo salì, le mani si piantarono contro la parete fredda, il corpo addosso a lei, lei lì, in silenzio, la bocca ad accogliere la bocca, il corpo ad accogliere la stretta che non era più nemmeno un abbraccio...

Il desiderio d'annullare il respiro, il pensiero, il dubbio, il passato, il futuro, l'incapacità...

Il desiderio di perdersi di nuovo nell'oblio fulgido e pieno dell'orgasmo che annulla tutto.

Il desiderio di lasciarsi prendere e colmare senza domandarsi se quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, che tutto si oscurava ogni giorno di più, tutto sporcato dall'immondo passato che marciva nel profondo del cuore.

Nessun pensiero, nel silenzio...

Come allora, le labbra si chiusero su quelle di lui che si beò al contatto bruciante e teso, chiedendo di lei, scivolando intenso sul richiamo della pelle, intrecciando il respiro caldo, affondato e piegato, sul respiro di lei.

André intuì, di nuovo, rabbia.

Intuì di nuovo paura che la rabbia è paura e null'altro.

La strinse di più perchè anche lui aveva paura e stringendola forse l'avrebbe almeno per un istante accantonata e scordata, quella paura, ubriacandosi nel sangue di lei, nel respiro, nel sentore intenso della pelle gremita e calda, bianca e morbida.

Come allora...

Nessuna parola mentre la bocca si riempiva della bocca dell'altro e dell'umore dell'altro e del sangue e poi si staccava solo per chiedere altra aria, altro coraggio, altra disperazione, altro intenso volere che fosse solo quello di avere ed aversi lì…

Nessuna luce, nessun rumore, forse nemmeno il battito del cuore udivano più, che pure s'espandeva e ricalcava l'incedere intenso, la sete assoluta e disperata di perdersi ancora e ancora...

Ondeggiare silenzioso, corpi uniti, respiri disciolti, pelle gremita, gesti immobili...

Lotta scomposta, di nuovo...

"Aspetta...".

Fulgida richesta di prolungare ancora un istante l'istante che precede l'istante...

Il senso di vuoto che s'appresta a travolgere i sensi, il terrore di finire giù e perdersi là dove tutto s'annulla, oscillando, nel buio, nel vuoto, nell'abbraccio chiuso del respiro immobile.

Annuì, accarezzando la fronte con la fronte, la bocca a schiudersi per accarezzare il viso, le dita aperte e protese ad incidere e respirare la pelle tesa, il lento fluire del sangue, l'incedere che solleva e trascina giù...

"Solo...".

Avrebbe voluto chiedere ancora un istante mentre comprendeva che nulla si poteva guidare e condurre e rallentare o dirigere più in fretta...

Ciò che un tempo aveva indotto timore, ciò che un tempo annientava, ora era voluto, chiesto, gridato...

 _Solo…_

L'oscura mescolanza s'appropriava dei corpi ogni volta diversamente, ogni volta come se fosse stata la prima volta o dovesse essere l'ultima.

Forse fu questo che sollevò, inaspettate, le lacrime, il richiamo dell'orgasmo, recondito istinto, che guida verso l'oscuro meandro del nulla, dove non si può restare, non troppo a lungo, non per sempre, mentre i muscoli si riappropriano delle forze e restano attoniti e tremanti al pensiero che tutto poi sarebbe finito.

Un bacio lieve, un altro bacio, un altro ancora...

Un altro ancora...

Un altro ancora.

Nel silenzio, lacrime chiuse scivolarono lievi, rigando le guance ed il collo, mentre il respiro fremeva e l'abbandono frantumava ogni muscolo...

"Oscar…".

Il nome furtivo dalle labbra, mentre l'arco teso scioglieva la forza e l'impeto, cadendo giù, anch'esso nell'inevitabile baratro del nulla.

Nessun pensiero...

Le dita s'aprirono, il respiro s'innalzò per scaldare il viso, raccogliere le lacrime disperse...

S'addormentò tra le braccia, chiusa, abbracciata, mentre ascoltava la voce di lui, cullarla piano, parole che rimasero incomprensibili, forse perchè mescolate al sonno e all'abbandono dei sensi.

Sentiva ch'era lì e questo bastava.

Sentiva ch'era viva e questo bastava.

" _Mi vedrai da mattina a sera vagare solitario, fra l'erbe dei prati, fra i monti, le fonti e abitare nelle selve, nei campi..._

 _Cercare i sentieri fuori mano, e amare le ombre degli alberi, godere degli antri roridi, dei prati verdeggianti...".**_

Un mugugno...

"No...non mi ricordo altro…e poi mi spiace...ma dobbiamo alzarci...l'alba è passata da un pezzo..." – sussurrò André all'orecchio.

Oscar non rammentò d'aver mai desiderato così tanto restarsene immobile, chiusa, abbracciata.

Si permise di chiedere...

"Ancora un momento...".

"E pensare che un tempo eri sveglia praticamente dall'alba!".

Un altro mugugno, André aveva ragione.

Ma non era opportuno rammentare il passato.

Si ficcò ancora più sotto, così fece lui allora, appoggiando la guancia sulla schiena nuda, ascoltando il battito lento, ritmato, un poco fondo, quasi gli parve che dovesse cessare, da un istante all'altro.

La mano destra aperta prese ad accarezzare la schiena, le labbra dischiuse a baciarla piano, indugiando solo il tempo infinitesimo di raccogliere il brivido tiepido ed infinitesimo che accompagnò l'ennesimo mugugno.

Prese ad insistere caparbio e davvero il mugugno si spense risucchiato dall'ondeggiare lento della lingua che lambiva i muscoli lisci, le vertebre, ad una ad una, pigiandoci un poco sopra, scorrendole, scendendo piano, per accertarsi che a svegliarla non fossero maniere troppo brusche.

Lei si zittì davvero, mentre il respiro impercettibile prese ad innalzarsi ed i muscoli a tendersi, mentre la bocca avanzava piegandosi a disegnare la curva del fianco, l'osso del bacino un poco sporgente, l'incavo del ventre piatto e caldo, la morbida piegatura della gamba...

Il mugugno s'innalzò di nuovo assieme al respiro, mentre André l'abbracciò da dietro appiattendosi contro di lei, stringendo il corpo che chiuse in un abbraccio intenso, mentre la bocca s'era riappropriata della nuca e del collo...

Intuì che lei era sveglia, anche se manteneva gli occhi chiusi. Sveglia, in ascolto dell'incedere su di sé che si plasmava alla ricerca dell'incavo più oscuro e chiuso delle braccia.

D'improvviso si fermò.

In silenzio, attese.

Intuì ch'era lei adesso che avrebbe voluto voltarsi e...

"No..." – disse piano sciogliendo l'abbraccio e sgusciando fuori dal letto e lasciandola lì, un poco stranita e confusa ed anche sinceramente contrariata del fatto d'esser stata beffata, indotta a scuotersi e svegliarsi così, ingannata dall'incedere sensuale e suadente da cui s'era lasciata prendere.

Oscar fece per afferrarlo per la manica della camicia ma lui fu più veloce a scansarsi.

Lo sguardo scuro gli diede contezza della delusione, inebriando i sensi increduli.

Amarsi non era abbastanza...

Ma ritrovarsi ad amare sorprendeva ogni giorno, ogni volta come se tutto dovesse ancora accadere...

"Vado giù...preparati...".

"Stupido!" – sibilato...

André tornò indietro stampandole un bacio in bocca: "Lo so!".

Scomparve e lei ricadde giù, beffata.

Tutt'intorno il tempo pareva pietrificato nelle mura scrostate degli edifici, mentre litanie mattutine s'intonavano dai chiostri chiusi, avvolti da edera secolare e odore di muffa.

Gli edifici, ammassati quasi uno sull'altro, come nei peggiori quartieri della capitale, rivelavano una compagine sociale fortemente nobiliare, attaccata ai privilegi che derivavano dallo status d'enclave pontificia che Papa Pio VI aveva tentato di tenere al laccio attraverso modeste riforme burocratiche e finanziare.

Quel tanto che bastava per allettare nobili e commercianti a starsene tranquilli e così tener testa ai più disperati che prendevano ad aggirarsi per le campagne, intorno, accampati alla meno peggio, nascosti dentro tuguri fatiscenti di stoffe ammassate, paglia, carretti distrutti...

Una città _tranquilla_ dunque, l'ideale per coltivare il mito d'un demone che ben avrebbe potuto veder risaltare il proprio macabro influsso proprio là dove ce ne fosse stata più necessità.

 _Dove c'è la chiesa di solito c'è anche il demonio..._

 _E la più grande astuzia del demonio è far credere che non esiste..._

Non era un caso quindi che l'assurda vicenda avesse trovato fortuna proprio in quella città, per poi portarsi via la vita di tante persone che nulla sapevano dei vicoli chiusi, delle chiesette oscure, dell'odore d'incenso che scorreva, quasi i muri stessi ne fossero stati penetrati.

Via, di nuovo, di corsa...

Lentamente il paesaggio si sciolse in colline arse ed aspre, ocra e grigie, asciutte, polverose, a mano a mano sempre meno tese...

Il calore del sole pareva essersi riappropriato dell'aria ch'era tornata a scaldarsi nonostante la stagione proseguisse, avanzando verso l'autunno.

Erano tanti i motivi per cui era necessario fare in fretta.

Lasciarsi alle spalle oppressioni invisibili, che potevano assumere le sembianze di soldati, oppure d'informatori di polizia, oppure quella più evanescente della stagione più fredda, che, assieme alla sete di vendetta, incombeva, affaticando i sensi.

Oltre, al di là di tutto, si annidava il pensiero d'una corsa che sarebbe terminata presto, comunque, verso il baratro della fine.

Le alture presero a scendere allora, sempre più velocemente, fino a sfociare in una sorta d'immenso acquitrino, paludoso e fitto di canne…

 _L'Etang de Berre..._

Il cardine era sud est, si doveva fare in fretta. Per un'altra ragione ancora, relegata nell'ombra dell'eventualità.

Un'altra ragione ancora...

"Cent mille livres...quindi...questo è quello che vale!?".

L'ometto pelato, occhi freddi e pelle bianca tendente al giallastro, chiedeva lumi.

L'interlocutore annuì, silenzioso: "Questo è ciò che so...".

"E che fine ha fatto?".

Tutt'intorno s'ergeva il muro verdastro, intenso e fitto del canneto che circondava quella sorta di accampamento, all'apparenza un ammasso di legni marci, stracci, ricettacolo di nuguli di zanzare e topi di fiume e sanguisughe.

Forse anche quelli che ci abitavano dentro potevano esser definiti tali, occhi infossati, denti marci e neri, pelle anch'essa gialla, malata, delle malattie putride che mietevano vite nelle paludi salmastre dell'Etang de Berre.

L'interlocutore fece spallucce: "E' una voce che ha preso a circolare subito dopo che a Parigi quelli della città hanno tirato giù….come dannazione l'hanno chiamata?".

"Bastiglia! – replicò l'ometto lisciandosi i mustacchi scuri che marcavano le guance fin quasi alle orecchie.

L'uomo di fronte, pelle chiara ma asciutta, forse bruciata dal sole e dal sale del mare, svariati denti che rilucevano dorati alla luce fioca del mattino, vestito di tutto punto seppur la stoffa originariamente sgargiante ora appariva sbiadita dal sole, proseguì - "La voce ha preso a girare da quel giorno...dal confine con l'Austria fin giù verso la Spagna...".

Prese a tamburellare con le dita sulla casa di legno.

Sul lembo di pelle che sbucava dal collo la coda d'un serpente o di chissà quale altra creatura marina.

"Sono tanti soldi..." – ammise l'ometto – "E' difficile immaginare che qualcuno pagherebbe tanto per una testa neanche fosse quella del re in persona!".

Un respiro fondo...

"Questo è quello che ho saputo. Te lo ripeto...".

"No...non hai capito! Questa è una trappola!" – digrignò l'altro.

"E' possibile...".

L'ometto s'irrigidì: "Stai scherzando? Dico una trappola per noi!".

"Voi?!" – obiettò l'uomo dalla pelle chiara, una nota caustica nella voce – "Perchè?".

"Se usciamo allo scoperto per cercare un fantasma...".

"Voi non interessate a nessuno!" – contesto l'altro sputando a terra – " E ti assicuro che tutti quei soldi non sono per un fantasma!".

Prese a scorrere il fuoco di fila delle domande.

"Chi dovrebbe sborsare quel denaro?!".

L'altro fece nuovamente spallucce, il serpente prese ad agirasi forse perchè la tensione saliva ed il sangue rifluiva gonfiando le arterie.

"E perchè?!".

Nuovamente l'altro si schernì, una smorfia d'indifferenza.

"Non sai molto. Per me questa è una fesseria bella e buona...un uomo non può valere così tanto...".

L'interlocutore s'irrigidì, lo sguardo si piantò nuovamente sull'ometto, il serpente si gonfiò: "C'è dell'altro...".

Un cenno a proseguire.

"Pare che quello che cercano non sia un uomo...".

L'ometto, fu lui ad irrigidirsi questa volta.

Il mondo dei disperati che sopravvivevano alle porte di Marsiglia era alquanto variegato ma si trattava pur sempre di mestieri, origini, tendenze nello scegliersi chi scopare.

Qualunque accezione fosse reietta al mondo di fuori, là dentro, all'Etang de Berre trovava il suo spazio, il suo senso d'esistere e funzionare.

Ma questo...

"E' una donna!".

L'ometto smise di respirare, fissò l'altro ch'era seduto davanti a lui, una botte per sedile, e lentamente tirò giù gli stivali dall'altra botte su cui erano bellamente incrociati.

Si alzò anche se la statura era decisamente irrispettosa a confronto dell'autorità morale che quello esercitava sul gruppo di disperati che gli stavano alle calcagna.

Si mise le mani in tasca in segno di disprezzo oltre che tacito invito a quelli che se ne stavano lì intorno, sapientemente occultati nel fitto delle canne, a venir fuori per far comprendere all'uomo ch'era arrivato in gran fretta quella mattina all'accampamento, che nessuno lì aveva da perder tempo dietro alle fandonie che lo straniero evidentemente aveva coraggio a raccontare.

Il frusciare lieve prese a scorrere come se una folata di vento avesse colpito la trama spessa della vegetazione, all'improvviso.

"Non ci piace quando ci prendono in giro..." – bofonchiò l'ometto.

Le facce comparvero, biancastre, sbilenche, sciancate, ma tutte inesorabilmente truci.

L'altro non indietreggiò. Il sorriso rivelò la fila di denti dorati che completavano l'arcata superiore.

L'orecchino inanellato nel lobo sinistro ondeggiò.

"Senti...anche noi sulle prime ci siamo fatti quattro risate...e non sarei venuto a cercare te, fino in questa palude marcia per chiederti di sguinzagliare i tuoi mocciosi a Marsiglia. Ma per nostra fortuna pare che sì, quella che stanno cercando sia davvero una donna. Non mi chiedere chi è perchè la cercano. Non lo so...".

"Che cazzo stai dicendo?! Come sarebbe a dire una donna? Chi diavolo sborserebbe tutto quel denaro per una donna?".

"A te che importa?" – replicò l'uomo alzandosi in piedi – "Con tutti quei soldi potresti farti una vita decente fuori da questo letamaio. Ce ne sarebbe per voi e per noi. Che ne so perchè la cercano, a me non interessa...m'interessa che la vogliono a Parigi...e lì ce la dobbiamo portare...".

"Viva?" – l'ometto bruciò lo spazio che lo divideva dall'altro.

La domanda era importante.

Un ostaggio vivo era difficile da gestire. Un cadavere lo s'infilava in un sacco e non c'era d'assicurarsi che scappasse o morisse di fame o di sete per la strada.

"Questa si ch'è una bella domanda!" – il tizio tirò su col naso – "Ci abbiamo pensato anche noi… morta...si risolverebbero un mucchio di problemi...ma il capo ha detto che se la prendiamo viva...ci si vorrebbe divertire un pò! E così sarebbe disposto a cedere una percentuale più alta se gli date le dritte giuste...".

"Il tuo capo?!".

L'interlocutore fece spallucce: "Noi preferiamo stare in mare...non ci piacciono le fogne!".

"Bada a come parli!".

"Senti...parliamoci chiaro! Qui voi sapete cavarvela meglio di chiunque altro...".

"E ee quella non è venuta verso Marsiglia?!".

"E' possibile...ve l'ho detto non sappiamo che fine ha fatto...si sa solo che è ancora viva...".

"Una donna? Ma che cazzo ha fatto quella per...".

"Quella?" - sibilò il tizio con l'orecchino avviandosi verso una specie di tinozza che galleggiava poco lontano e sulla quale salì afferrando un lungo bastone per riprendere la corrente – "Quella ha tirato giù la Bastiglia!".

"Che? Che diavolo stai dicendo?" – l'ometto aveva la bava alla bocca a sentirsi rovesciare addosso un'idiozia dietro l'altra...

Annuì il tatuato, spingendo il bastone contro il fondale viscido.

"Come diavolo è fatta?" – gridò l'ometto tra l'infuriato e lo stizzito.

"Come diavolo è fatta una donna?!" – replicò l'altro ironico prendendo a ridere – "Perchè non sai com'è fatta una donna? Allora l'idiota sei tu!".

Il bastone si piantò nel fondo della palude, il guscio marcio ondeggiò paurosamente ma il nocchiero rimase in bilico, novello Caronte dal sorriso diabolico.

"Credo abbia i capelli chiari!" – urlò lo straniero mentre la bagnarola s'avviava verso il folto delle canne – "Una donna! Lo saprai come sono fatte le donne! Per trovarla dovremo toglierle tutto di dosso perchè pare che quella se ne vada in giro vestita come un uomo! E' per questo che i tuoi mocciosi dovranno stare attenti. Loro le sanno riconoscere le donne vero?!".

Ironico e furbo lo straniero aveva pensato bene di risalire e rimettere a posto le distanze perché a parlar di quell'affare sbilenco, i marci dell'etang de Barre l'avrebbero preso per pazzo e non era il caso di saggiare l'eventuale reazione.

Le parole uscirono forti…

"Non mi dire che non li hai già addestrati a dovere i tuoi mocciosi!? Noi a bordo lo facciamo da un pezzo! Gl'insegnamo che cos'è un uomo...gl'insegnamo a lavorare come si deve...e poi...con le donne imparano in fretta...ma quelle giù al porto non si lasciano mettere le mani addosso tanto facilmente...neanche fossero delle puttane aristocratiche!".

L'uomo della palude fissò l'altro, livido.

"Lo facciamo anche noi non ti preoccupare! Ma siamo abituati a vedere le donne vestite da donne...non...".

"Ne convengo!" – rise l'altro – "Ma questa pare sia ricca...una nobile...forse se lo può permettere di girare vestita in altro modo!".

"Allora non ha senso!" – sbottò l'ometto – "Una nobile! Se sono quelli di Parigi a cercarla...quei...cazzo...come si chiamano? Quei ribelli! Loro non possono avere tutto quel denaro...e poi hai detto che quella ha tirato giù la Bastiglia! Allora non ha senso che siano loro a cercarla! E non ha senso nemmeno che sia un aristocratico! Perchè un nobile dovrebbe pagare così tanti soldi per la testa di una donna nobile?".

Ancora spallucce: "Te l'ho già detto! A me non interessa chi e perchè la cerca. Secondo me per quella cifra che sia un nobile o un ribelle, chiunque la vorrebbe trovare e prendersi tutto quel denaro. Ecco spiegato perchè la taglia è così alta. Tutti si metteranno a cercarla e nessuno baderà se quella ha tirato giù la Bastiglia o ha tradito il suo rango oppure è la paladina dei poveracci! E' possibile che la vendetta di qualcuno valga così tanto? E' possibile! Bene! Forse sarà più semplice allora cercare una donna vestita da uomo. Il resto...".

Ancora spallucce...

Uno sputo nell'acqua, un cenno delle dita a mò di saluto e la barchetta sparì nell'ansa dell'acquitrino mentre il mormorio aveva preso a salire tra l'accozzaglia di straccioni ch'erano finiti ad attorniare l'ometto.

"Quella è a Marsiglia?" – gridò l'ometto all'indirizzo dell'altro, anche se quello era già sparito.

"Spetta a te scoprirlo!" – gli ribattè dal folto delle canne – "Noi salperemo tra qualche giorno. Se avete notizie sapete dove trovarci. Al resto penseremo noi!".

"Come dannazione si chiama?" – gridò di nuovo – "Almeno questo lo sai dannato bastardo?".

"Jarjayes!" – il suono si perse tra le canne fitte – "Jarjayes...Oscar François de Jarjayes!".

L'ometto rimase in silenzio, pietrificato, attendendo che lo sciacquio dell'acqua si smorzasse e scomparisse del tutto.

Il mormorio riprese a salire.

"Cent mille livres..." – bofonchiò sfilando le mani dalle tasche e prendendo a strofinarsele.

Gli altri in silenzio attendevano ordini – "Jarjayes...Oscar François...dannazione...una donna con un nome da maschio!".

Gli altri non batterono ciglio.

"Tulip!" – fulminò l'ometto.

Un uomo si fece avanti tra la folla di paludosi straccioni.

"A Marsiglia! Devi mandarli giù…voglio quelli più piccoli…quelli che a una donna gli possono anche fare compassione. Una donna bionda...una che si veste da uomo...che cazzo di storia assurda! Se quello ci ha presi in giro se la vedrà con me!" – proseguì l'ometto prendendo ad ondeggiare sulle gambe.

"E se poi i mocciosi spariscono? Se questa fosse tutta una storia per farci uscire allo scoperto?" – gli obiettò il tizio, faccia scura, barba folta e nera, riccioli inanellati in testa, imbacuccato fino al naso – "I più piccoli...non li ho ancora addestrati a dovere! Quelli mi sgusciano dalle mani...si rivoltano come serpi!".

"Sta bene! Mi servono loro per infilarsi nelle bettole, nelle locande, nelle osterie! Se quella arriverà a Marsiglia dovrà pur andare da qualche parte. E voi starete alle calcagna dei mocciosi e se uno dovesse sparire, se anche uno solo dovesse tardare di qualche istante a tornare…lo ritroveremo…e ce lo riprenderemo. I mocciosi sono miei…ci ho speso troppo tempo e troppo denaro per tirarli su e addestrarli, quei dannati mocciosi! Quelli sono miei. Tu hai un debito verso di me e me la pagherai cara se li perderai di vista! E la pagheranno anche tutti quelli che s'azzarderanno a portarci via i mocciosi così, da sotto il naso...".

"Hanno già i loro..." – obiettò Tulip, il tirapiedi.

"Quelli di città hanno idee strane!" – rincarò l'ometto – "I mocciosi li vogliono cavare dalla strada e io invece ce li voglio tenere! E poi lo sai che a quelli che vanno per mare i mocciosi non bastano mai! Finchè non trovano un porto e una donna da scoparsi, c'è che un moccioso soltanto non gli basta. E i miei sono conosciuti ovunque come i migliori! Io non me li farò soffiare da sotto il naso solo perchè perché si dice che là fuori c'è una donna che vale cent mille livres! Se c'è la troveremo! Ma se perdo un altro moccioso…".

Monsieur Antoine Grenouille, detto Bullfrog, per via della sua misera statura che cozzava con la superiore malvagità d'animo, si fece portare il cappello che calcò in testa.

La statura bassa gl'impose di prendere un respiro fondo mentre gli occhi scorrevano lenti sulla fila di ragazzini che, come soldatini d'uno sbilenco battaglione, se ne stavano in piedi, uno accanto all'altro, i piedi avvolti in lerce fasciature, i vestiti rattoppati alla meglio, moccio al naso, capelli appiccicati e sentore di palude addosso, un misto di acqua marcia, minerale e salata al tempo stesso.

Gli occhi erano aperti, grandi, intensamente azzurrati, oppure nocciola, o scuri, come la pelle olivastra di quelli ch'erano nati chissà dove e che poi erano stati dimenticati lì, nella palude dell'Etang de Berre e gli abitanti silenziosi ed oscuri se li erano presi e li avevano tirati su fin quando quelli non erano stati capaci di camminare sulle proprie gambe, presto, e poi afferrare oggetti, altrettando presto, sapientemente sfilati da tasche, taschini, manicotti e dovunque si potesse occultare denaro, gioielli o anche semplici fazzoletti di pizzo.

I figli della palude si nutrivano dei profumi sorprendenti delle dame che s'azzardavano a comporre pochi passi dalle case alle carrozze, dalle carrozze alle chiese, dalle chiese ai confessionali, dai confessionali alle stanzette d'albergo che dividevano con amanti, preti, prostitute e via discorrendo.

In caso di necessità ciascun moccioso era addestrato a simulare fame, sete, pidocchi, tisi, malaria, quando non ne erano colpiti davvero.

Per sfuggire alle grinfie dei gendarmi ciascun moccioso era addestrato ad offrire altro, sé stesso, invogliando il possibile cliente a desistere dalla denuncia del furto subito, in cambio di un'emozione intensa e consumata con discrezione negli angoli bui delle vie del porto, a ridosso dei cantieri di costruzione e riparazione delle navi, dov'era difficile essere scoperti.

Di solito funzionava, quasi nessuno rifiutava sdegnato l'offerta allettante e sicura perchè i piccoli erano davvero piccoli e nessuno s'immaginava sarebbe stato difficile avere la meglio sulle eventuali intemperanze d'un mocciosetto che sul più bello si fosse rifiutato di includere altre emozioni, altri gesti, altre posizioni...

Gli altri compari, quelli poco più grandi, che ad un certo punto finivano per non allettare più i galantuomini di città, avevano solo il compito di tenere d'occhio chi era all'opera ed accertarsi che non ci si rimettesse la vita.

Eccetto quella, tutto poteva essere concesso all'improvvisato cliente che avesse chiesto d'esser scopato davanti o dietro o...

Si teneva d'occhio il lavoro e s'imparava.

Così si guadagnavano da vivere i ragazzi di Monsieur Grenouille.

Quel giorno l'ordine era tenere gli occhi aperti, annusare l'aria, cercare l'odore di una donna che non si vestiva da donna. L'aspetto sarebbe stato quello d'un uomo, ma l'odore, quello...

Quello d'una donna è inconfondibile.

 _Oscar François de Jarjayes…_

Un nome da maschio…

Tutto quello che i mocciosetti dovevano sapere.

Il paesaggio aveva preso a mutare.

Il verde stanco giallastro ed amaranto di larici, quercie, abeti e rovi spazzati dal freddo, a poco a poco aveva lasciato il posto a quello brillante delle foglie argentee che frullavano al sole, ulivi ficcati nella terra arsa e scura da mani che s'erano perdute nel ventre del tempo antico.

Accanto, ginestre sfiorite, cespugli bassi scuri e folti.

Un paesaggio all'apparenza innocuo se non ch'esso poi mutava, all'improvviso, e i sentieri prendevano ad immergersi nel fitto di canneti, muraglie di vegetazione umida e putrida che toglieva la vista ed il respiro inducendo la mente a contrarsi e a chiedersi se quella fosse la strada giusta.

Non sono quella in cui gli zoccoli dei cavalli affondavano pesanti ma anche l'altra, quella che conduceva via, lontano...

Lo smarrimento della via allora prendeva a corrispondere allo smarrimento dei sensi, al pensiero della vita passata, all'idea che quel viaggio fosse una resa.

Un passo falso, il corpo oscillò quasi fosse stato colpito non dall'esterno ma dall'accidente che rodeva dentro, consumando le residue forze.

Il tonfo sordo, nell'acqua che si mosse piano, onde concentriche scorsero spezzate dai fasci di canne meno rade.

"Oscar...aspetta...".

André l'aiuto a rialzarsi.

Le prese il viso tra le mani, S'accorse che persino la testa faticava a tenerla ritta.

"Che hai? Dio...perdonami...sei stanca lo so...".

Il respiro lieve, lo sguardo spezzato…

Oscar gli prese le mani stringendole. Non riusciva a parlare, voleva a tutti i costi evitare di farlo, non ce l'avrebbe fatta e avrebbe rischiato di tossire. Non voleva.

Se avesse resistito, per qualche assurdo e recondito mistero, s'immaginava che nemmeno il morbo dannato sarebbe stato dentro di lei.

Che idiozia...

"Sto bene...".

"No, non ti credo…la città sia lontana...dobbiamo uscire da questa specie di palude...il sentiero sta risalendo...".

"Si...".

Risposte spezzate, ripresero a camminare.

La mappa indicava i confini di quello strano terriorio che avevano cercato d'aggirare ma forse esso s'era ampliato negli anni d'abbandono delle coltivazioni e la palude e i canneti s'erano riappropriati degli antichi passaggi, dato che l'acqua ha più memoria degli uomini e prima o poi essa torna sempre dove un tempo scorreva.

Ripresero a salire, gli abiti inzaccherati, i passi stanchi ed il pensiero che oltre quella coltre, sotto i raggi del sole distesi, leggeri, disciolti in una foschia vacua ed impalpabile, sulla sommità dell'ennesima altura, doveva esserci la meta, il senso del viaggio…

Apparve, alla fine, lampo sfuggente d'azzurro intenso e brillante, argenteo e mobile, come fosse cielo nascosto dagli alberi, che non era cielo ma la distesa immensa, chiara e piena del mare, che si dispiegava bordato dalla costa che si stagliava netta.

Termine della loro strada ed al tempo stesso ingresso di un altro viaggio.

Mille scaglie di luce ad inondare gli sguardi…

Era il pomeriggio del venticinque settembre.

Poco più sotto, nascosta da altra boscaglia fitta, Marsiglia, ennesima città in cui s'imbattevano, ennesima trama di straducole, a tratti interrotte dalla sagoma intensa e chiara d'una chiesa o da quella spessa e rossa d'una torre ed in mezzo l'insenatura profonda del porto, con gli edifici che l'attorniavano, l'impressione che quasi ci sarebbero caduti dentro, se non fossero stati aggrappati gli uni agli altri, arroccati a chiudersi sull'umanità densa e variegata che connotava tutte le città di mare.

Arrestarono i cavalli, osservando la distesa grigiastra lambita dai raggi intensi del tramonto.

"Si sarà saputo anche qui ciò che è accaduto a Parigi...".

André si passò una mano tra i capelli per scostarli dal viso. Il vento agitava fronde e pensieri.

L'attesa era terminata e subito, dietro l'angolo, se ne affacciava un'altra.

Comprendere cosa li aspettasse in quella ch'era non solo una delle più grandi città della Francia ma un porto discretamente trafficato, da cui salpavano navi verso le coste italiane e verso quelle africane ed anche verso lo stretto per poi proseguire oltre, nelle Americhe.

Per parte loro, sarebbero dovuti divenire invisibili e anche oltre, in quella ch'era la prima vera città che incontravano, caotica al punto che nessuno finalmente avrebbe badato a loro, due qualsiasi viaggiatori che come tante altre migliaia la percorrevano e a cui nessuno avrebbe chiesto conto di nulla.

Eppure nemmeno Marsiglia sarebbe stata poi così dissimile da Parigi, dove ad ogni angolo, uno straniero sarebbe stato subito scovato, da occhi ed orecchie discrete che avrebbero tentato di cavarci qualcosa di buono, indugiando giusto il tempo di comprendere se, per ottenerlo, avrebbero dovuto spifferarne la presenza ai gendarmi oppure ai padroni del posto, quelli che comandavano nei bassifondi e si facevano beffe delle autorità.

Ci sarebbe stato da guardarsi le spalle comunque.

Nel girovagare scorsero numerosi drappelli di soldati, le uniformi in parte sconosciute, in parte riconoscibili, forse reparti di passaggio. Ne contarono quasi più di una decina, come pure alcune caserme oltre ai posti di polizia.

Una città viva ma evidentemente ben sorvegliata.

"Dobbiamo trovare un posto per dormire...poi andrò al porto...".

Separarsi, Oscar si contrasse: "No...vengo con te...".

"Non essere sciocca...sei...stanca. Troverò un ricovero per i cavalli. Ho le matrici del magazzino. Andrò a recuperare quanto è stato depositato. Cercherò un imbarco e farò portare tutto sulla nave...".

Pianificava André, mentre le mani erano strette alle redini.

Tutt'e due vennero investiti dalla baraonda vociante che a poco a poco prendeva a sormontare le voci e a rallentare i passi.

Le strade erano percorse da carrozze, carri e ogni altro genere di mezzo di trasporto che fosse utile a fare la spola tra la terraferma ed il porto.

Agli ammassi di catapecchie della prima periferia presero a sostituirsi edifici più imponenti, strade che s'allungavano diritte, seppure, ad un certo punto parevano anch'esse inghiottite da un coarcevo di vicoli e viuzze, cunicoli fumosi e scuri, il sentore salmastro del mare a marcare mura ed infissi, porte arse dal sole e funi di panni stesi appesi da una finestra all'altra.

Pianificava André...

"No!" – più deciso.

Oscar si fermò afferrandolo per il mantello, scorrendo, la mano ficcata nella mano – "Ho detto che non ti lascio...ti aspetterò fuori, come preferisci, ma non accetterò di starmene in una stanza...".

Si guardarono come fossero stati soli. Il mantra del ricordo riemerse, sollecitato dall'odore del mare, inconfondibile e simile a quello di tutti i porti del mondo.

 _Lasciami…maledizione…_

 _La presa stretta..._

 _Una mano le aveva tappato la bocca._

 _Una forza enorme…_

 _S'era ritrovata a terra, trascinata giù dal cavallo, dentro un vicolo, le mani chiuse e la bocca…_

 _Nel buio d'un sentore marino e salato…_

 _Nel buio dell'odore ruvido e legnoso della materia arsa a sprigionare il calore remoto di giorni ormai vissuti…_

 _Nel buio del cielo solcato da minuscoli fiocchi bianchi…_

 _Nel buio…_

 _I fianchi s'erano ritrovati immobili dentro mani grandi e forti e calde che la stringevano e non le facevano male e chiedevano di lei e chiedevano come stava mentre con le proprie mani libere lei aveva tirato giù a forza il cappuccio di quello che le stava sopra ed il cuore aveva smesso di battere_

 _I passi correvano intorno, voci, grida, andirivieni..._

 _Loro erano rimasti fissi, l'uno sullo sguardo dell'altra..._

Adesso potevano guardarsi ed ammettere d'avere paura e ammettere di chiedere e non avere paura di farlo.

 _Come allora..._

Non c'era molto tempo…

Oscar s'avvicinò, spingendo André un poco indietro, pochi passi, chiudendolo nell'abbraccio, chiuso nell'ombra del vicolo, nell'angolo secco e freddo, le mani posate sui fianchi di lui, stringendosi a lui, abbracciandolo, mentre le mani si muovevano da sole e la volontà restava indietro e rincorreva essa stessa i gesti e l'abbraccio e l'affondo nel corpo di lui, così solido e caldo ed intenso mentre lui la racchiudeva e affondava il viso nei capelli.

Nessuna spiegazione come allora.

"Non resto chiusa in una stanza!" – gli sussurrò all'orecchio – "Verrò con te...e poi ci troveremo un posto per dormire...".

"Terco!" – esclamò André passandosi di nuovo la mano tra i capelli – "Dio...sei...".

Un bacio gli chiuse la bocca.

"Guarda che quello spagnolo l'ho conosciuto anch'io...sono testarda si..." – ammise lei, il respiro addosso.

Individuarono la strada, ornata di bettole, che conduceva al porto.

Meno dignitose di quelle della capitale, fumose e giallastre, vi gravitava attorno un'accozzaglia di gente marinaresca, in attesa d'imbarcarsi oppure appena sbarcata...

La feccia meno nobile della città, un'umanità sommersa e dolente e viva che non si mostrava apertamente agli occhi degli estranei, soprattutto durante le ore diurne, ma che, di notte, usciva allo allo scoperto, animando e rianimando ogni angolo del porto.

I moli erano diversi.

Ci misero un pò ad individuare quello dov'erano stati recapitati i bauli, con i magazzini alle spalle e di fronte l'attracco delle navi.

Il tramonto s'era consumato, le candele illuminavano le vie con scarsi risultati.

Intorno, il buio scivolava assieme ai sentori del pesce arso nei braceri, alle voci sgraziate di ubriachi sbattuti fuori dalle osterie e di puttane alla ricerca dei clienti.

Il cuore si contrasse...

Gli occhi rimasero sulla figura di André che vide scomparire dentro l'ufficio.

Gli occhi si persero osservando intorno, la frenesia stava diminuendo.

Si ritrovò alle spalle d'una casupola fatiscente.

Gli occhi presero a fissare una sagoma scura, nera, statica.

Una nave...

Contò quattro alberi intravisti nel marasma del cordame e delle vele issate.

Vi si accedeva tramite due pontili mobili.

Uno raggiungeva la parte inferiore, probabilmente la stiva, l'altro conduceva poco più in alto e proseguiva per una scala ulteriore verso il ponte superiore.

C'era gente affacendata attorno, marinai, facchini, stallieri...

Cordame vario tratteneva la mole massiccia, creatura imprigionata da mani sapienti.

Sorprendente…

Intravide numerose feritoie aperte…

Si sporse. Inevitabile fu ammettere che quella non era stata sempre una nave da commercio così come appariva dall'esterno.

S'era ricavato un mercantile da una nave da guerra.

E le colubrine che spuntavano dalle feritorie forse erano state mantenute per difesa, dato che a quei tempi solcare mari, seppur non del tutto sconosciuti, portava con sé il rischio d'incappare in estranei, equipaggi di navi straniere o briganti che fossero.

Probabilmente la nave aveva subito una sorte simile, anche se adesso se ne stava placidamente ormeggiata dopo aver affrontato chissà quali scontri.

Osservava il profilo della nave…

All'istante s'avvide di alcuni uomini che risalivano uno stradello.

Nel vociare che aumentava, intuì lo scambio di parole straniere, incalate da risa di scherno.

Corse allora all'abbigliamento, la foggia ricercata ma non appariscente, tipica di quelli che vogliono distinguersi dalle altre classi sociali, dalla gente comune, anche se in maniera non eccessivamente esibita, al contrario di un nobile che frequenta una reggia o i salotti dell'aristocrazia.

Poche battute, un accento non troppo sconosciuto, l'atteggiamento e l'andatura di chi ostenta l'appartenenza ad altre genti.

Erano soldati, anche se non indossavano l'uniforme, una mostrina sobria e scura appuntata alla giacca...

Mentre s'avvicinavano ne comprese anche il motivo, visto che da lontano, ne vide altri, questa volta abbigliati di tutto punto, le baionette in spalla, le sciabole al fianco e le mostrine che riconducevano ai gradi alla Marina Francese.

Si ritrasse...

Fortunatamente avevano già lasciato i cavalli in una stalla poco lontano.

S'appiattì contro la parete della casupola, mentre le forze vacillavano e la testa imponeva di trovare un rifugio, che quell'angolo stava diventando troppo affollato per i suoi gusti, i documenti stretti nella bisaccia, le uniche carte che mancavano erano i lasciapassare e la matrice del magazzino.

Un respiro fondo...

Non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di distruggere la lettera di suo padre. Un legame che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi fatale.

Si lasciò ingoiare dall'uscio sbilenco della casupola alle spalle, scivolandoci dentro, solo il tempo d'accertarsi di non essere stata scorta dal gruppetto di soldati.

Gli altri militari, quelli vestiti in abiti civili, non le interessavano. Non avrebbero potuto aprir bocca in territorio francese.

S'appiattì contro la parete sinistra da cui era possibile affacciarsi alla finestra lercia ed impolverata che dava sul piazzale.

Smise di respirare, pregando che André non uscisse in quel momento.

Le ragnatele ondeggiarono, gli occhi c'impiegarono alcuni istanti ad abituarsi all'oscurità ancora più fitta.

Le ragnatele ondeggiarono più intensamente, i contorni si fecero poco più nitidi, immersi nel buio, e gli occhi s'avvidero d'una sagoma che se ne stava dalla parte opposta alla sua, un ginocchio a terra, il dito indice alla bocca, mentre sorrideva irriverente, il viso chiuso dall'ombra e dalla polvere che prese a sollevarsi mentre lei correva con la mano alla spada e perdeva il respiro.

Non s'avvide…

Alle spalle…

Una mano a tapparle la bocca…

Una seconda ad afferrare le spalle, le braccia chiuse, immobilizzate in una stretta potente.

Un solo braccio la tratteneva che riuscì solo a metter mano all'elsa e a lasciarla lì, immobile.

Non riuscì a muovere più un muscolo, gli occhi puntati all'uomo poco distante da lei che l'osservava e sembrava anche parecchio divertito.

Tentò di cogliere i particolari del volto.

Era un uomo, giovane, occhi scuri forse così come i capelli, raccolti in una coda, una barbetta leggera completava la fisionomia del viso.

Oscar non fece in tempo a vedere altro.

* . .r=Avignon%20plan%20de%20villeozoom

** Francesco Petrarca

284


	25. Marsiglia

_**Marsiglia***_

Poteva solo osservare quello che la stava davanti, poco lontano, inginocchiato.

E quello a sua volta la guardava, l'aria soddisfatta, tamburellava le dita sul ginocchio sollevato, mentre ogni tanto allungava il collo per sbirciare fuori ed accertarsi che lo strano via vai si fosse finalmente esaurito.

Respirava, ci riusciva, perchè l'energumeno che la teneva stretta, immobile, alle spalle, pareva sapere il fatto suo, che se solo avesse voluto, una banale rotazione della mano, le avrebbe rotto l'osso del collo e tutto sarebbe finito lì e chissà se André uscendo sarebbe persino riuscito a trovarla.

Però riusciva a respirare...

Pochi istanti, tutto scorse nella testa e nella pancia, voragini vuote di fronte alla visione d'un viaggio che pareva essere arrivato alla conclusione e che per assurdo si sarebbe concluso lì, in quella catapecchia polverosa e cadente, per mano di perfetti sconosciuti.

Si contrasse allora, istintivamente, per impedirsi di respirare, per non prendere a tossire, per chiudersi ancora di più, adattandosi alla stretta dell'altro, tentando di non opporsi per evitare che quello che le stava addosso non s'accorgesse che lei non era un uomo.

Chissà che gli sarebbe saltato in testa di fare...

Prese a pensare, ragionare, dedurre, abbinando le immagini che aveva scorto prima di finire dentro la casupola, dove lei avrebbe voluto nascordersi e dove, evidentemente, anche gli altri, quelli ch'erano già dentro ,avevano fatto.

Il comune scopo la indusse a considerare che al momento non avrebbe corso pericoli evidenti, se non che quelli si sarebbero accorti di chi era lei.

Respirò di nuovo, piano, deglutendo piano, muovendo le dita piano sull'elsa della spada.

L'impercettibile contrazione contrasse la mano dell'uomo che le tappava la bocca, la presa si chiuse ancora di più. Si sentì soffocare, presa dalla smania che quella posizione non sarebbe riuscita a mantenerla a lungo.

Ancora qualche istante, chiuse gli occhi, li riaprì scorrendo con la coda dell'occhio alle ombre che scivolavano lente, da fuori, riflesse sul pavimento lercio della casupola, per via dei lampioncini che illuminavano il bordo della piazzetta.

I due gruppetti avevano rallentato, incrociandosi, impercettibilmente soffermandosi l'uno sulla presenza dell'altro, forse annusandosi, da lontano, come bestie che devono stabilire la probabile invasione del proprio territorio oppure l'assenza di pericoli.

Ogni gruppetto proseguì verso la direzione iniziale, allontanandosi.

Gli occhi corsero agli occhi dello sconosciuto che s'era rialzato, le spalle appoggiate al muro e lo sguardo fuori ad osservare se la via fosse libera.

Era così.

Il punto stava adesso nel comprendere se quell'incontro, casualmente originato dal tentativo di tutti i presenti di scampare ad altri incontri – ciascuno doveva averne una ragione personale del tutto sconosciuta all'altro - non fosse da considerarsi addirittura peggiore della prima eventualità.

Il cuore pareva esplodere, il sangue ribollire.

Oscar aveva freddo, nonostante la rabbia.

A quel punto per lei il pericolo esterno era passato ma doveva capire se sarebbe uscita da lì e a quali condizioni.

S'impose di non reagire. L'aveva imparata quella lezione a suon di risse nelle bettole, occhi puntati addosso, quelli nocciola, quasi gialli di rabbia, di Alain, quando le aveva dichiarato senza mezzi termini che lei s'incazzava spesso e ad incazzarsi spesso poi si pagano le conseguenze. L'aveva capito adesso che non era più sola, anzi non lo era mai stata e chissà quello che doveva aver pensato e sofferto André quando lei, senza guardare in faccia a nessuno, si gettava a capofitto nell'adempimento esemplare e cieco del proprio dannatissimo dovere.

S'impose di non muovere un muscolo ed al contempo sentiva salire l'istinto di liberarsi, almeno una mano per...

Squadrò l'uomo ch'era rimasto accanto alla finestra, lo vide muoversi ed avanzare verso di lei, mettere mano all'elsa della spada, avvicinarsi al viso e squadrarla a sua volta, con aria di sufficienza, come se avere il controllo della situazione l'inducesse a godere della superiorità che esibiva tramite l'esecutore alle spalle, il quale a sua volta non emetteva un fiato, limitandosi anch'egli ad attendere.

Il sorrisetto beffardo s'ampliò al punto da suscitare irritazione fonda e lancinante, al punto che avrebbe faticato a tener a freno i muscoli, anche se tentar di ribellarsi non avrebbe sortito alcun effetto.

No, quello era uno smacco bello e buono.

Il pericolo era passato ma mantenerla lì, immobilizzata, sapeva tanto d'esibizione d'una sorta di potere che le faceva ribollire il sangue.

Il dubbio che quelli non avessero compreso. Come un tempo, quando lo dava per scontato che gli estranei c'impiegassero un pò a comprendere che lei non era...

Un cenno della testa…

Oscar sentì la stretta allentarsi, la bocca fu libera, giusto il tempo di prendere un respiro fondo e sgusciare di lato, chinandosi solo il guizzo di piantare una gomitata nello stomaco del tizio alle spalle che accusò il colpo contorcendosi e subito riavendosi per ricambiare l'affronto.

"Ismael!" – il nome rieccheggiò, il tono basso ma netto indusse l'energumeno a bloccarsi, quasi fosse stato tramutato in statua di sale.

Oscar si voltò squadrandolo a distanza, il viso impassibile, la testa rasata, la carnagione nera, gli occhi risaltavano nell'oscurità della casupola, il respiro intenso ricalcava la rabbia per il colpo ricevuto.

Anche lui l'osservò, sguardo immobile, come se ciò che aveva fatto non fosse stata una sua iniziativa e lui si fosse limitato ad eseguire ordini.

L'uomo più giovane, la pelle chiara, si mise in mezzo. Allargò le braccia segno che la questione doveva chiudersi lì.

Osservava Oscar e respirava, una mano all'elsa e l'altra stretta alle borse a tracolla.

L'espressione dell'uomo volse dal compiaciuto all'incuriosito mentre lei respirava, continuava a farlo, boccheggiando un poco, la stretta al petto, le forze che scemavano...

La mano all'elsa si mosse, quel tanto che bastò per rivelare l'intento.

Il gesto venne subito intuito e il giovane si decise finalmente a parlare.

"Monsieur, debbo chiedere perdono per l'irruenza del mio amico...ma era necessaria. Là fuori...c'era…" – il dito roteò in aria in segno di sufficienza e poi puntò all'esterno della casupola – "Un eccessivo andirivieni! Mi par di capire a questo punto che non abbiate molta simpatia per i soldati francesi!".

Il tono scivolò dal canzonatorio all'ironico.

La rabbia si sollevò montando sull'onda del rischio corso e di quello che non era ancora schivato.

Quelli parevano sapere il fatto proprio ed in pochi stanti avevano compreso quanto deleterio sarebbe stato incrociare i soldati là fuori.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo fisso ad inquadrare il tizio che aveva di fronte.

Era un giovane di bell'aspetto, pelle chiara ma abbronzata, barba sapientemente lunga ma non incolta, lineamenti asciutti, un poco squadrati, netti ma raffinati.

Occhi scuri, incessantemente addosso a lei, quel sorriso beffardo stampato che proprio non voleva togliersi dalla faccia.

Vestito con abiti raffinati, non si notavano mostrine, ma l'aria era quella del genere di persona che sa affrontare il mare, per di più con un grado di comando sufficientemente elevato.

Dal tono imposto all'ordine, Oscar comprese che tra i due scorreva un legame sottile di devozione, non proprio servile ma di certo il giovane poteva stabilire cosa e quando il secondo dovesse fare o meno, una specie di tirapiedi ch'eseguiva semplicemente gli ordini senza fiatare o contestare nulla.

Nemmeno un fiato.

Impassibile, l'uomo di colore si rialzò e tornò a scrutare nel vuoto.

Oscar intuì che nessuno dei due pareva aver compreso che lei era una donna.

Nemmeno quello che l'aveva tenuta ferma.

L'avesse compreso, l'espressione non sarebbe stata così severa.

O forse l'aveva compreso ma la questione non gl'interessava, nè riteneva importante rivelarla al compare.

"E suppongo che voi non ne abbiate per i soldati inglesi?! O sbaglio?" – replicò lei tagliente tornando a fissare l'altro – "Monsieur!".

Dunque…

Quello aveva intuito che lei avrebbe fatto a meno d'incrociare soldati francesi, gliel'aveva sbattuto in faccia d'averlo capito.

Dunque…

Lei aveva fatto altrettanto, facendogli comprendere che non era da meno e che non c'era voluto poi molto per intuire che lo straniero era inglese, esattamente come gli uomini che s'era vista venire incontro, quelli dall'aria un poco schifata ed insofferente.

Poi per ricambiare la scortesia, s'era spinta a definirloe _monsieur,_ non proprio la miglior maniera per uscire indenni dalla situazione.

Ma l'altro se l'era cercata e almeno togliersi la soddifazione di dimostrare un intuito non inferiore non gliel'avrebbe risparmiato.

Lo sguardo si puntò sull'altro, adesso che gli occhi s'erano adattati al buio e le fu possibile scorgere non solo i lineamenti ma l'impercettibile cedimento del sorrisetto, ch'essere appellato _monsieur_ proprio non era il caso e a quello venne il dubbio che l'altra l'avesse intuito davvero che lui non era monsiuer e non amava affatto essere appellato tale.

Il giovane accennò un passo per avvicinarsi...

Lei indietreggiò, la mano all'elsa, la lama scorse fuori, solo un poco, l'altra teneva saldamente al riparo la bisaccia con i documenti.

"Monsieur..." – replicò piccato il giovane, l'espressione divertita e sicura di sé rapidamente degradata al dubbio d'esser stato scoperto, che a quel punto non era più l'unico a comprendere e gestire l'incontro, ma stava lì a chiedersi come avesse fatto, quello ch'era entrato velocemente dentro al rudere, in così poco tempo, ad intuire che quelli fuori erano soldati inglesi e che non era opportuno incrociarli per lui, che anche lui era inglese - "Non temete...non siamo ladri...non abbiamo intenzione di portavi via nulla...se volete un consiglio...sappiate che noi qui a Marsiglia saremmo considerati davvero troppo vecchi come ladri. Guardatevi dai mocciosi se proprio ci tenete ad uscire indenne da questa città. Quelli sono più veloci del vento e credetemi...v'accorgereste d'esser stati derubati che il giorno dopo!".

Il sorrisetto si ridipinse sul viso, nervosamente. Si mescolava l'intento di riprendere il controllo dello scontro, sbilanciato dalla curiosità che spingeva ad esporsi e a rassicurare il probabile avversario.

Alla cortesia d'aver esposto i veri pericoli della città che attraversavano, tanto per guadagnarsi la fiducia dell'altro, si abbinò un altro segno di buona educazione.

Un istante di smarrimento e quello si presentò.

"Bene!" – mellifluo – "Siete alquanto perspicace! Tanta arguzia merita la cortesia d'una presentazione. Il mio nome è Hornett…Sir Joseph Hornett!".

L'uomo scandì il nome, orgogliosamente, cedendo alla superbia d'affermare le proprie origini. La ragione era ovvia: dichiarare il proprio nome e la propria classe sociale imponeva all'avversario di fare altrettanto. Era una questione di educazione.

Lo voleva proprio sapere chi fosse quel bellimbusto biondo che li squadrava con quell'aria sprezzante ed un poco sofferente.

Irritante, concluse l'inglese, che così considerava tutti i francesi.

"Sir?" – replicò ironicamente lei, intuendo dal nervosismo dell'altro il leggero vantaggio guadagnato.

Un inglese nel porto di Marsiglia...

Un inglese che s'appella _sir._..

E che tenta di nascondersi da un gruppo d'inglesi!

Forse era _quello_ che avrebbe dovuto dire che ci faceva in Francia.

Si schiarì la voce, _quello,_ tentando di ricomporre un tono vagamente altisonante seppure aveva intuito che l'interlocutore che aveva di fronte non era uno sprovveduto, essendo stata colta al volo l'impercettibile esitazione nella voce.

C'era solo da chiedersi il motivo.

"Oui monsieur. Ebbene...sono inglese, come avrete certamente compreso. Attualmente i rapporti con la mia patria non sono dei...migliori. E voi, se m'è concesso saperlo, chi siete? E come avete fatto a capire che quelli erano inglesi? Siete entrato quando si sono affacciati gli altri, i francesi...".

Oscar distolse lo sguardo e guardò fuori verso l'ingresso dell'ufficio dove era entrato André. Non le pareva fosse uscito, tanto valeva restare ancora lì, dato che quelli non parevano rappresentare un pericolo. Si permise di fissare l'inglese e trafiggerlo quasi con lo sguardo.

"I militari inglesi...hanno modi ed atteggiamenti piuttosto scontati e riconoscibili. Non disdegnano di dimostrare, anche dallo sguardo, il loro profondo disprezzo per tutto ciò che non appartenga alla loro patria, alla loro cultura, che ritengono superiore...".

Esitò solo per scegliere parole che rendessero il concetto.

"Hanno un'aria terribilmente sofferente quando sono lontani dalla loro isola...una sofferenza malcelata, saccente, altezzosa...ed anche se tentano di parlare sottovoce non riescono a tacere a lungo delle loro origini. Allora quelli non potevano che essere soldati stranieri…inglesi per la precisione. Uno di essi poi aveva una mostrina che appartiene ai gradi della Marina Inglese. Io ero lì fuori da un pò e non vi ho notato, dovendo dedurre che voi eravate già qui dentro mentre loro si stavano avvicinado. Quindi dovevate essere qui presumo non certo per timore dei soldati francesi che sono giunti dopo. Vi nascondevate dai soldati inglesi...o sbaglio… _sir_?".

Spiegazione lucida, sobria ma esauriente.

L'altro rimase ammutolito.

"Quanto al mio nome..." – proseguì lei con sufficienza – "Ebbene diciamo che per compensare il trattamento irriguardoso che mi è stato dimostrato, preferirei essere altrettanto scortese con voi e tenere certe informazioni per me. Ora se volete scusarmi…".

Le parole si persero, giusto il tempo di constatare il moto di stupore che spense definitivamente il sorriso beffardo dalla faccia dell'altro.

Un inchino veloce, appena accennato e rapida come un gatto Oscar si diresse verso la porta che spalancò ancora furibonda per ciò ch'era accaduto, cercando di uscire in fretta da lì, prima che a quei due potessero venire altre idee strane o magari il malsano desiderio d'approfondire la conoscenza.

Che l'altro effettivamente rimase lì, ad osservare il tizio dai modi rudi ed altrettanto oscuri, che s'avviava verso il piazzale, il passo deciso, rigidamente chiuso nell'altrettanto altezzosa superbia.

Si ritrovò stupido a scuotere la testa e a chiedersi perchè mai l'incontro gli stesse restituendo sensazioni alquanto dirompenti, quasi un brivido gli corse addosso al pensiero dell'altro, personaggio oltremodo interessante, una sorta d'enigma che, come tutti gli enigmi, invitava ad essere sfidato e risolto.

Un'occhiata al compare e l'altro impassibile ricambiò senza fiatare.

Un guizzo ed il giovane inglese uscì fuori prendendo a rincorrere con lo sguardo lo sconosciuto interlocutore. Lo strascico della conversazione lasciava un sorprendente ed intenso desiderio di sfidarlo a scoprirsi, a...

Lo vide, in mezzo al piazzale...

E vide un altro uomo ch'era appena uscito da un edificio poco distante, la sede d'una compagnia mercantile, avvicinarsi al primo.

I dubbi si sollevarono...

Non essere riuscito ad inquadrare il proprio interlocutore lo lasciava alquanto sconcertato, quasi irritato. Quel tizio longilineo, lo s'intuiva nonostante il mantello calato addosso, capelli chiari che s'erano affacciati da sotto il cappuccio...

E la voce...

Dannazione...

Una voce così suadente, morbida ed al tempo stesso decisa, severa, che non ammette repliche.

Gli occhi, non li aveva scorti, era troppo buio là dentro.

Di nuovo interrogò il compare, quello ricambiò con una smorfia come a dire che il suo dovere l'aveva fatto, altro non gl'interessava.

Esser devoti sì ma curiosi...

Sir Joseph Hornett accennò a mandare Ismael a quel paese. Si trattenne solo perchè l'altro non l'avrebbe consentito.

Beffato, ecco come si sentiva Sir Joseph Hornett, beffato era accezione che correttamente inquadrava lo stato d'animo.

Oscar era immobile, in mezzo alla piazza.

Lo scontro non previsto, la stretta che quasi l'aveva soffocata, l'ammissione con sé stessa che tutto sarebbe potuto finire in un istante.

La guardia non andava abbassata...

Mai...

Mai, nemmeno il tempo di scambiare una rapida occhiata con André.

Chiuse gli occhi, dovette farlo, la testa aveva preso a girare ed il respiro a sollevarsi, istintivo, per colmare la rabbia, che paura no, non ne aveva avuta, ma solo rabbia e quella è quasi peggio della seconda, perchè annebbia i pensieri ed induce a compiere passi falsi ed anche ad abbassare la guardia...

Si sentì scivolare a terra, colpita, spinta, senza eccessiva forza, seppure quel tanto che bastò a farla barcollare.

Gli occhi cercarono. Scorsero un moccioso, anch'esso a terra, spuntato dal nulla, lo sguardo livido...

"Ti sei fatto male?" – chiese d'istinto.

L'altro non rispose, l'espressione contratta in una smorfia.

Dolore vero oppure sapiente recita...

Era impossibile stabilirlo.

Ad occhi chiusi, concentrata unicamente sul respiro, a tratti quasi assente…

Il respiro venne meno.

Una mano sulla propria che ritrasse spaventata, portandola all'impugnatura della spada...

"Ehi! Che hai? Oscar!".

André l'afferrò per le spalle. Corse allo sguardo.

Si sentì attraversato dalla netta sensazione di dover indietreggiare di scatto, per non rischiare di finire lungo la traiettoria della lama che ondeggiava silenziosa, seppur riposta nel fodero ma pronta per colpire chiunque si fosse avvicinato.

"Oscar…che è successo?".

I dubbi si sollevarono, che il giovane inglese era ancora là, a poca distanza, intento a decifrare i gesti, che le parole, quelle era troppo lontano per comprenderle.

André la guardò, solo il tempo di lanciare un'occhiata al marmocchio a terra, poco lontano.

Nulla, non era accaduto nulla, solo che tutt'e due erano stremati ed era difficile mantenere la guardia alta e non accorgersi degli occhi ch'erano scivolati su di loro, lì, in mezzo alla piazza, loro malgrado.

"Oscar?".

Si riebbe...

Il lampo d'ammettere che stava bene, che non era accaduto nulla...

"Hai trovato...l'imbarco..." – ebbe il tempo di domandare che tutto aveva preso a girare e le gambe a cedere, mentre si sentiva afferrata e trattenuta da lui e tutt'intorno voci insistenti e vortici di gesti e di corpi piccoli, sucidi, che s'affollavano intorno.

Tirò un respiro fondo, le parole dell'inglese riemersero all'istante, entrambi si ritrovarono accerchiati da un gruppetto di mocciosi, età indecifrabile, corporature esili ma agili.

In fondo nessuna città francese differiva poi così tanto dalla capitale. Forse l'unica divergenza stava nel saper riconoscere, sotto lo spesso strato di sporcizia, quale fosse il reale colore della pelle dei ragazzetti che s'aggiravano per le vie, in questo caso di un porto piuttosto che nei Giardini delle Tuileries.

Nuguli di mocciosi vorticavano nelle strade fingendo giochi immaginari, impegnati a circondare le vittime prescelte, per poi rovinar loro addosso ed alleggerirle dei preziosi o del denaro.

Erano del tutto simili, variavano, in quel caso, le età e appunto le origini che riportavano il delicato color ambra degli orientali o forse quello più intenso, mogano, degli originari dell'Africa.

A Parigi se ne vedevano pochi, era più verosimile scorgerne lì, tra i vicoli zozzi di Marsiglia, intrisi di puzza di pesce marcio, cordame roso dall'acqua salmastra, legna bruciata per scaldarsi agli angoli delle vie, dentro le baracche di stracci dove viveva la gente del mare e tutti quelli che vivevano sulla loro pelle.

"Andatevene!" – gridò André, tentando di scansare quelli che gli giravano intorno.

Erano bambini, dannazione, ma recitavano la propria parte alla perfezione, chi allungando una mano per chiedere, chi allungando l'altra per offrire un aiuto, suggerire un rimedio.

"Monsieur...state male?" – chiedevano quelli fingendosi disperati.

"Monsieur lasciate che vi aiutiamo...c'è un posto qui vicino...vi aiutiamo noi...".

"Monsieur il nostro amico s'è fatto male...sua madre lo sgriderà...è colpa vostra!".

L'aria pungeva di nebbia e la vista s'affievoliva rischiarata solo dai deboli lampioncini, uno sì ed uno no distrutti dalle sassaiole di quelli che amavano circondarsi dall'oscurità, complice perfetta delle indisturbate ruberie.

Un ginocchio a terra, Oscar si ritrovò giù, a terra, la mano all'elsa, assurdamente colpita dall'istinto che le imponeva di difendersi e dalla coscienza che mordeva...

Impossibile opporsi a colpi di spada contro mocciosi di strada.

"Via!" – un grido, alle spalle, uno sparo in aria.

Come uno stormo d'uccelli spaventato dal colpo di fucile, il nugulo prese a disperdersi, allentando la presa.

"Via!" – un altro grido...

Oscar tentò di rialzarsi, vide l'inglese che correva contro l'assembramento di ragazzini che scappavano in tutte le direzioni, impossibili da raggiungere, topi che s'infilavano nei pertugi, negli anfratti, nelle ferite delle mura dei magazzini.

Tre passi indietro e quello girò i tacchi assieme al compare per riprendere la via del molo.

Oscar seguì le due figure, fissa su di loro, la eco dello scontro nella testa...

"Tutto bene?" – la riprese André, la mano al volto, inducendola a guardarlo.

"Sì..." – sussurrò afferrando la mano e stringendola – "Pareva d'essere a Saint Antonie..."

Sorrise André: "Già...solo che noi non siamo più soldati...e quelli erano davvero piccoli, mai visti mocciosi così piccoli a tentare di rubarti la borsa!".

"Allora?".

Un respiro, Oscar si rialzò, André le cinse la vita, stringendola a sé, soddisfatto, lo sguardo un poco spaventato, ma ansioso di metterla al corrente.

"L'imbarco è per dopodomani...a mezzogiorno...i bauli sono quattro. Nanny non si smentisce mai!" – sorrise ironico – "Ho dato disposizioni di portarli a bordo...".

Gli occhi si staccarono dallo sguardo di lei e lei seguì la tacita indicazione.

Si voltò tornando alla sagoma della nave su cui s'era soffermata poco prima.

"Le Comte Vert..." – spiegò André – "Ci sono ancora poche cabine disponibili, non molto grandi...ne ho presa una a nome di Charles e Gilbert Montand. Non ti spiace vero?".

Lei non riuscì a cogliere il tono subdolamente ironico. No, non le sarebbe dispiaciuto...

"Potremo imbarcare anche i cavalli perchè è una nave piuttosto grande. Poi quando sbarcheremo dovremo trovare una carrozza ma direi che per allora...".

 _Le Comte Vert..._

Li vide, Oscar, i due con cui s'era scontrata nella catapecchia, avviarsi proprio verso quella nave. L'inglese la scorse e la salutò alzando il braccio, il solito sorriso beffardo stampato in faccia.

 _Che razza di gente!_

Per fortuna non ci sarebbero rimasti a lungo a Marsiglia. Il respiro cedette...

"Stai bene?".

"Sì…André…scusa…sto…sto bene…non preoccuparti…ma...quì...neanche fossimo a Parigi...ci sono parecchi soldati...ne ho visti poco fa...sono della marina...non vorrei...sarà bene trovare un posto…".

La strinse ancora di più a sé.

"Oscar François de Jarjayes..." – le sussurrò all'orecchio – "Stai migliorando...la trovo un'ottima ragione per restarcene rintanati in qualche locanda...".

La voce, il timbro sorprendentemente irriverente, quasi che André avesse dimenticato tutto, il viaggio, la fuga, i roghi, le rivolte...

Tutto.

Se non che lui scostò un poco i capelli dalla nuca e baciò piano l'orecchio, il brivido s'espanse, sorprendentemente irriverente che sì, anche lei, in quell'istante, parve dimenticare tutto, la taglia sulla testa, i cannoni puntati contro la fortezza, le dannate carte dei diritti...

"Che..." – il respiro rimase impigliato nella gola.

"Vieni...".

Mai visti mocciosi così insistenti!

Gli occhi stanchi, i gesti rallentati intenti a consumare la cena, si avvidero di due marmocchi che camminavano tra i tavoli, come fossero davvero avventori in cerca d'un posto per sedersi e sorseggiare un bicchiere di vino. Uno di quelli ebbe pure il coraggio d'allungare furtivo la mano ed afferrare al volo un bicchiere e trangugiare il liquido e contemporaneamente schivare l'urlo ed il manrovescio che gli s'abbatteva contro da parte del tizio che s'era visto soffiare quello che aveva già pagato e non consumato.

Nemmeno a Parigi si aveva l'ardire d'instradarli ai vizi in tal maniera.

In realtà c'era da comprendere se quella non fosse, per il vero, solo una banalissima provocazione, per sollevare qualche rimostranza, aizzare gli animi e magari scatenare una bella rissa.

Spesso accadeva per via delle sottane d'una qualche cameriera, stoffe ruvide maltrattate dalle mani altrettanto ruvide di qualche marinaio in cerca d'avventura, ma poteva anche accadere che il trambusto costituisse il degno diversivo per sviare l'attenzione dai clienti, ch'erano stati, in realtà, già adocchiati dai marmocchi che semplicemente dovevano stanarli dalla locanda, farli uscire allo scoperto, per poi derubarli.

Peccato per i mocciosi che conoscevano la tecnica.

Quelli non potevano sapere che anche le vittime designate, quella tecnica, la conoscevano altrettanto bene, dato che a Parigi il copione da recitare era il medesimo.

Al più le parti erano assegnate a marmocchi un poco più anziani.

No, quelli lì, a Marsiglia erano più piccoli, le guance paffute, rosee, sporche quel tanto che consentiva ai corpi di mimetizzarsi, come rane nel pantano, le dita agili, sottili, gli sguardi aguzzi, seppure, ad indagarli fino in fondo, spenti, perchè l'età non mentiva ed era difficile immaginarsi che quelli prendessero tutto come un gioco, come una recita, dove l'applauso consisteva in un tozzo di pane più o meno grande da ingoiare in solitudine, magari in un angolo freddo di qualche magazzino sperduto.

Evidentemente i due mocciosi dovevano aver seguito le vittime.

Dal porto, fin lì, fino alla locanda dove s'erano fermati per mangiare, perchè davvero le forze erano allo stremo. Tutto stava nel comprendere se davvero i mocciosi li avessero adocchiati come possibili vittime d'un qualsiasi furto oppure...

"Devi andare da Bullfrog!".

Il mocciosetto sdentato sorrise, poi, all'udire l'ordine immediatamente le labbra si chiusero contraendosi. Non era facile immaginarsi d'uscire fuori, da solo, e riprendere la via della palude per andare ad avvertire il capo.

"Mi hai capito?" – l'altro ragazzino, poco più grande, capelli scuri, folti e lisci, che cadevano sulle spalle, s'era piantato davanti al primo.

"Perchè?" – aveva chiesto il più piccolo tentando d'opporsi. Aveva paura, non ci voleva tornare alla palude da solo.

"Perchè sì! Quello..." – il ragazzino indicò in direzione dei due viandanti che sedevano al tavolo – "Quello...capisci che sembra proprio lui!?".

Non s'esprimevano alla perfezione i due mocciosi ma si comprendevano.

"Devi dire a Bullfrog che forse l'abbiamo trovato...".

"Perchè non gli portiamo via la borsa? – obiettò nuovamente il più piccolo, alle prime armi. Non voleva stare da solo – "Magari dentro ci sono i soldi...torniamo assieme...".

"Sei uno stupido. A Monsieur Grenouille non interessano i soldi...non lo hai sentito quando ci ha mandato qui?! Vuole sapere se quella persona è a Marsiglia...".

"Non torno da solo. Aspettiamo Labib e Bastien...".

Il piccolo Didier era davvero troppo piccolo.

I bambini sono pur sempre bambini e il buio è pur sempre buio, non c'è molto da fare.

Anzi, quando si è piccoli, il buio è ancora più buio.

La tensione prese a salire. L'altro, tale Jeupeu, non voleva mollare le prede e Didier era troppo piccolo ed inesperto per star loro dietro se si fossero allontanate. Labib e Bastien erano stati sguinzagliati dall'altro capo della città, perchè tutti insieme avrebbero finito per dare nell'occhio.

Quel tizio, quello biondo, l'avevano già visto nella piazza, quando l'avevano accerchiato.

Il dubbio che davvero uno dei due fosse quello che Monsieur Grenouille aveva chiesto di cercare e scovare l'avevano avuto.

La corporatura esile...

Didier allora s'era mosso per primo, era il più piccolo, quello che sapeva recitare alla perfezione la parte del marmocchio sperduto, ferito, solo.

Avrebbe intenerito anche il più balordo dei marinai.

E se il malcapitato fosse stato una donna...

Sarebbe stato ancora più semplice comprenderlo dalla reazione.

Il tizio non aveva reagito infatti. S'era portato la mano all'elsa ma non aveva gridato, imprecato, non s'era avventato contro Didier come avrebbe fatto un qualunque altro viandante colpito nell'orgoglio e buttato a terra da un mezzo soldo di cacio.

Ci voleva poco a comprendere che quello o era uno schizzinoso damerino incapace d'allungare un ceffone ad un marmocchio sporco come lo sterco di cavallo oppure era davvero…

Una donna!

Dunque...

"Vai ti dico! Senza storie!" – Jeupeu alzò il braccio per rifilare un manrovescio al più piccolo e convincerlo.

Il più piccolo, Didier, si mosse d'istinto, incapace di distinguere la mano alzata del compare da quella d'un qualsiasi nobiluomo derubato che se ne fosse accorto e avesse tentato di prenderlo a calci.

Era piccolo Didier e veloce e schizzò via, rientrando in sala, piombando addosso ad una cameriera intenta a servire i tavoli.

Il diversivo poteva funzionare anche in quel caso, dato che l'altra cacciò un urlo ed il vassoio volò in aria mentre i commensali prendevano a gridare a loro volta, furibondi dei vestiti lerci e delle zuppe bollenti rovesciate addosso.

Oscar s'irrigidì, l'ennesima rissa, no, non ce l'avrebbe fatta a sopportarla...

Era così stanca...

André si alzò per tentare di pararsi davanti al groviglio di mani e braccia che avevano preso a sfidarsi, i pugni alzati, le espressioni brille, poco importava se nessuno dei presenti aveva dato origine all'alterco. L'importante era menar le mani.

Dio, era tutto così dannatamente prevedibile ed insensato...

"Usciamo...".

"André..." – non fece in tempo a chiamarlo che una sedia era volata alta, piombando nell'angolo e lui la scansava per un soffio tentando d'evitare d'essere colpito e soprattutto di perdere la preziosa lente che passò di mano in un soffio.

Si stupì Oscar...

Per un istante le parve davvero che André ci si volesse ficcar dentro a quella rissa, come ai vecchi tempi, come fossero davvero tornati a Parigi, a Sain Antoine, quando erano loro ad finire nelle risse per dividere gli ubriachi dai papponi e le ruffiane da quelli che le donne se le volevano portare via.

Il trambusto prese ad aumentare, Oscar si ritrasse un poco per non essere colpita, s'accorse d'avere delle mani addosso, piccole, veloci, infingarde...

Riuscì ad afferrarne una, il tempo di stringere il polso piccolo, talmente piccolo che s'impose di fermarsi per non rischiare di spezzarlo.

Si tradì Oscar, che il moccioso cacciò un urlo sgusciando fuori da sotto il tavolo, libero, fissandola per un istante, una specie di demonio dai capelli arruffati, grigi, che soffiava come un gatto infuriato.

Dio, si tradì, perchè non potè non pensare a lei, alla piccola che aveva conosciuto tanto tempo prima e che forse s'era trovata a vivere degli stessi espedienti.

Si tradì imponendosi di non avventarsi contro il moccioso che rimaneva lì, davanti a lei, fermo, in mezzo al marasma a sfidarla. Un uomo non ci avrebbe pensato che pochi istanti a reclamare vendetta all'affronto subito.

Una donna...

Forse una donna no.

L'ennesima sfida, il moccioso prese coraggio e si avventò su di lei, soffiando e digrignando i denti e lei arretrò di più perchè se avesse reagito in un colpo l'avrebbe spazzato via, spingendolo a terra.

"Fermati!" – gli gridò tentando d'afferrarlo per bloccarlo.

Non fece a tempo. Un altro ragazzino, poco più grande, si piantò davanti allo sguardo.

Oscar li riconobbe. Erano i due che giravano per i tavoli e il primo...

Sì, dannazione, il primo era quello che le era caduto addosso nella piazza. Si divincolava quello, la stoffa sudicia della camicia ruvida stretta saldamente tra le mani.

"Che volevate fare?" – domanda retorica.

"Oscar...".

Il trambusto aumentava.

Le risse non giovavano a nessuno, perchè nelle risse prima o poi compaiono soldati e gendarmi pronti a farsi in quattro per rimettere le cose a posto, magari dopo aver menato le mani anche loro, oppure più semplicemente aver adocchiato qualche disgraziato a cui estorcere qualche soldo con la scusa d'evitargli d'essere arrestato e ficcato in galera.

Non era il caso di stare lì ad aspettare che arrivassero...

L'afferrò, il moccioso, decisa, tirandolo su per il collo della camicia.

Era leggero, Dio, come una piuma, anche se si divincolava come una serpe. Se lo staccò di dosso cacciandolo indietro, lanciando un'occhiataccia all'altro ragazzino.

S'era scoperta, s'era tradita...

Nessun colpo, nessuna sberla...

Quelli l'avrebbero capito in un istante...

"Vieni!" – André la prese per mano trascinadosela dietro, le spade al fianco, due energumeni che si paravano davanti impedendo loro di uscire, le sedie sfasciate contro il muro, grida, bottiglie a terra.

Uno dei due ne aveva in mano una spezzata, gliela puntava contro...

Inevitabile chiamarsi...

"Oscar…".

Inevitabile tradirsi…

Charles e Gilbert Montand ormai non c'erano più.

Parole fatidiche annunciarono l'arrivo dei gendarmi.

"Via!" – indietreggiò André per trovare un'altra uscita.

Oscar si voltò anche lei, ormai anche i mocciosi l'avevano compreso ch'era bene sparire e di loro non c'era più traccia. Per loro era più semplice infilarsi nei pertugi, la città la conoscevano come le loro tasche bucate...

L'aria li colpì in viso, fredda, nebbiosa, aspra, salmastra.

Non c'erano lumi, solo gli aloni di qualche finestra affacciata al vicolo.

I passi veloci...

Gli spari, alle spalle...

Dio, di nuovo tutto sarebbe finito in un istante...

Il muro davanti a sé, in fondo al vicolo imboccato alla cieca...

"Dannazione...torniamo indietro!".

Tutto pareva ridiscendere nell'Inferno di Parigi. Solo che Marsiglia era anche peggio di Parigi perchè almeno la loro città la conoscevano e sapevano che dietro un voltone potevano trovarci, spuntata dal nulla dalla notte al giorno, la porta d'una catapecchia, legno ammuffito o mattoni sbrecciati.

Ma la strada dietro la porta c'era ancora ed era possibile imboccarla.

Lì no, di strade non ce n'erano...

Era buio, tutto buio. Di certo c'erano solo loro e le grida che s'ampliavano dietro di loro. Gli avventori della locanda tentavano di scappare, come loro, e presto tutti i vicoli sarebbero stati invasi...

"Senor...".

La voce tentò di superare i respiri affannati.

L'ombra si mosse piano, che nel buio i due viandanti ben avrebbero potuto scambiarla per quella dell'ennesimo tagliagole.

Altre grida presero ad avvicinarsi.

Tornarono indietro, un altro vicolo...

Chiuso...

Il respiro si perse.

Oscar dovette appoggiarsi al muro. André si fece contro di lei...

"Stai bene...".

Annuì, senza fiato.

"Vado a vedere se c'è un'altra strada...".

No...

Non fece in tempo a gridarglielo. No...

André corse via e lei lì, il respiro ad annebbiare la vista...

Assurdo che avesse davvero paura di restare sola.

No, non era quello. Aveva paura di non vederlo tornare.

Si sentì scivolare giù.

I sensi all'erta le riportarno che qualcuno si stava avvicinando...

Dio, no...

André...

"Una mujer que no deja de estar en problemas!".

"Cosa...".

"Comandante...".

Gli occhi si spalancarono per comprendere, scorgere, richiamare la voce alla fisionomia.

"Chi...".

L'altro s'avvicinò, cautamente, anche lui lì a domandarsi se quella fosse davvero...

"Comandante...Jarjayes? Es usted?".

"Sei...".

La mente anticipò la certezza, prima dei sensi che persero aderenza alla realtà. Si ritrovò a terra...

"Joaquin Desillian...comandante...ma è possibile che state sempre in mezzo ai guai?!".

"Sei...tu...".

"Che ci fate a Marsiglia?" – chiese quello chinandosi – "Credevo...".

L'altra prese a tossire. Si piegò giù, il corpo spezzato.

"Vi aiuto ad alzarvi...dobbiamo andarcene...".

"No...aspetta...non posso...André è qui...è...".

"André...su hombre! Sì...l'ho visto! Eravate nella locanda...non ho fatto in tempo a raggiungervi...non possiamo restare...i gendarmi...".

Tentò di tirarla in piedi e di trascinarla via.

"No...non me ne vado senza di lui!" – gridò, severa, netta, che quell'altro per poco non venne trafitto.

"Oh...testarudo come siempre!".

"Ti prego...aspetta...".

Il buio s'impose, tutto scomparve, i rumori secchi della rissa, le grida le imprecazioni, i rantolii di quelli atterrati, le faccette dei mocciosi, l'odore del vino mescolato a quello putrido dell'acqua stagnante...

Tutto implose risucchiato dalla voragine che s'aprì sotto i piedi.

 _Alain si è salvato..._

 _Alain..._

Il nome risalì dall'ombra. Il nome inciso nella mente, assieme a quello dei compagni...

La voce di André, la riconosceva. E anche l'altra...

Silenzio...

Provò a muoversi, le braccia e le gambe come fossero spezzate.

"Romanov, Voltaire e Lasalle sono morti, il tredici luglio. I miei compagni sono morti per difendere la gente che voleva riprendersi la città, contro i soldati, contro l'idea che tutto potesse essere tenuto in ordine con le baionette...".

Ascoltava la voce di André...

 _Basta André, ti prego... –_ avrebbe voluto parlare ma la gola bruciava, il ricordo altrettanto, fino a che la voce riemerse in un grido di pianto e di disperazione.

"Sono qui!" – André le strinse la testa tra le mani, la fronte sulla fronte, la bocca dischiusa per parlarle piano e convincerla che non si era più a Parigi e che le chiedeva perdono per aver rammentato quei giorni ma l'amico ritrovato aveva chiesto dei compagni di viaggio a Saint Petersburg e lui non se l'era sentita di mentire o tacere la verità.

Quella verità che avrebbe fatto male sempre e per sempre e per mille anni ancora, perchè le pallottole spezzano le vite e le scelte si pagano e poi non si può più tornare indietro.

Si ritrovò la faccia bagnata e le mani di André sulle guance, mentre il calore dei palmi condensava l'umido delle lacrime. Era la prima volta che si ritrovava a piangere, da allora. Era accaduto ancora, ma non così, non come una stupida, insensatamente, che erano passati mesi e allora forse era proprio questo ad averla colpita. Erano passati mesi e i suoi soldati non erano tornati più e non sarebbero mai più tornati.

La morte, da vicino, sconvolge ed annienta. Si tenta solo di vivere e di respirare e di contare le ore che scorrono. Esse scorrono alla fine e trasportano lontano consentendo di voltarsi indietro e di vedere tutto. Tutto con la nitidezza dei colori sgargianti della follia, del sangue, della distruzione, della realtà che diviene immutabile. Essa muta, ogni istante, ma poi, in un istante, la si scopre immutabile.

L'abbracciò André, mentre lo spagnolo si allontanò un poco, appoggiando la fronte alla parete e tirando un pugno, piano però che il dolore non poteva esser esibito con troppa foga. Si doveva fare piano, anche se si era in fondo al cuore di Marsiglia, nell'infernale girone delle case dei pescatori, poco distanti dal molo, un groviglio ammassato di catapecchie, comunicanti tra loro attraverso vie sotterranee, cunicoli, voltoni, passages...

Ma si doveva far piano.

Il mormorio della preghiera dello spagnolo si levò allora, intinto nelle lacrime che André tentò di cullare, mentre l'abbracciava, e lei sentiva il respiro spezzarsi ad ogni sussulto, mentre il cuore pareva schiacciato da un macigno.

 _Il mondo è crudele..._

Il pianto si fece sommesso.

Un leggero tocco alla porta e gli sguardi di André e dello spagnolo si sollevarono.

La porta si aprì e una donna si fece avanti.

 _Il mondo è crudele..._

"Allora?" – chiese Desillian all'altra che in silenzio attendeva di parlare, i capelli scuri raccolti in una lunga treccia, le spalle avvolte in uno scialle di lana variopinto, la pelle ambrata, gli occhi come carboni ardenti.

"Tre! Ne abbiamo trovati tre...".

"Dios..." – annuì Desillian – "E' meglio di niente!".

André interrogò lo spagnolo con lo sguardo.

La donna veniva ad avvertirlo che erano stati trovati tre bambini, erano stati presi...

 _Il mondo è crudele ma anche incredibilmente bello._

"Sono i bambini di Monsieur Grenouille...Bullfrog!" – proseguì piano Joaquin Desillian – "Quello li fa crescere ad un suo tirapiedi di nome Tulip. A suon di cinghiate gl'insegna a diventare borseggiatori...li manda in cerca di clienti...più sono piccoli e più li getta nelle braccia dei più rozzi predatori d'anime...".

Lo sguardo si sgranò.

Oscar sollevò gli occhi, osservava Joaquin Desillian appoggiata alla spalla di André, chiusa nel suo abbraccio. Non aveva più freddo.

"Dopo aver lasciato da Saint Petersburg ho tentato di tornare in Spagna ma sono dovuto fuggire di nuovo...non sono ben accetto in quel paese. Sono ebreo...".

Un respiro fondo, quello non si era capito e lo spagnolo era riuscito a tenerselo per sé durante l'altro viaggio.

"L'intesa tra il nostro popolo ed i sovrani cattolici non è sempre felice, soprattutto se i sovrani devono restituire il denaro che è stato loro prestato per far guerra agl'infedeli. Così, quando si trovano ai ferri corti e senza soldi, re e principi preferiscono perseguitare quelli come me, con la scusa che siamo maledetti e che la nostra stirpe deve essere estirpata! Tanto per trovare un motivo valido per non restituire quello che gli spagnoli ci devono! E sia! Me ne sono tornato in Francia...e...".

L'osservò Oscar, Joaquin Desillian, e le dita si contrassero aggrappandosi al braccio di André.

"Il ricordo di quella bambina mi perseguita...il suo corpo appeso a quell'albero...qui a Marsiglia cerchiamo di portar via i bambini a Bullfrog per aiutarli ad avere una vita migliore...lo faccio per quella mocciosa...quella ch'è rimasta a Saint Petersburg. Oggi ne abbiamo presi tre...".

Il mondo è crudele ma dove meno te l'aspetti prima o poi c'è sempre un piccolo fiore che riesce a far breccia nel terreno più duro. Magari giallo come una mimosa.

"Presi?" – chiese André dubbioso.

"Dobbiamo tenerli nascosti e dobbiamo convincerli che nessuno farà più loro del male e che non devono tornare nella palude. Sono terrorizzati! Gli fanno credere che se non riusciranno a scappare e a tornare dal loro padrone quello prima o poi li trovarà e li ammazzarà oppure li venderà agli equipaggi delle navi!".

Il suono della voce di perse nel silenzio. Da fuori s'udivano urla sbiascicate d'ubriachi che vagavano in cerca d'un posto dove crollare e dormire fino a smaltire la sbronza. Risate...

Carrozze che passavano, da più lontano però, che quello era un luogo nascosto, inghiottito nel ventre della città.

"Il ricordo di quella bambina mi ha spinto a fare così...".

La memoria della piccola Mimose non s'era perduta per sempre...

Lo spagnolo di alzò: "Lei è Erin".

La giovane fece un inchino.

"Portami da loro..." - fece per uscire Desillian.

"Aspetta...vorrei vederli..." – chiese Oscar staccandosi e tentando di alzarsi.

Desillian rimase interdetto.

André annuì: "Lasciaci venire…".

L'altro non comprendeva.

Nella fretta s'era dimenticato...

"Perchè siete a Marsiglia?" – chiese di nuovo, nel dubbio che le questioni fossero per qualche assurda e recondita ragione, collegate.

Gli altri compagni del viaggio, quelli che non c'erano più...

"I nostri compagni sono morti il tredici, a Parigi..." – riprese André piano.

Desillian cominciò a comprendere.

 _Romanov, Voltaire e Lasalle sono morti per difendere la gente che voleva riprendersi la città, contro i soldati, contro l'idea che tutto potesse essere tenuto in ordine solo con le baionette e la forza._

"Abbiamo scelto di stare dalla parte del popolo...".

Un altro respiro. Lo spagnolo comprese...

"Abbiamo scelto di ribellarci all'ordine di soffocare le rivolte dei parigini…" – spiegò piano André – "Abbiamo scelto di non puntare loro addosso i fucili così come c'era stato imposto..".

"Allora siete..." – lo sguardo non tanto sorpreso consentì di procedere spediti, liberamente, senza giraci tanto attorno. S'erano conosciuti mesi prima, per una ragione ben precisa. Nel tempo i caratteri non s'erano smentiti, solo, s'erano liberati del peso del ruolo e del senso dell'onore da perseguire sino alla morte e...

"Siamo disertori...Monsieur Desillian..." – concluse André – "Stiamo lasciando la Francia...".

"Capisco...".

"Ci sono altre ragioni..." – precisò André.

Oscar gli strinse la mano: "Ormai non hanno importanza...".

"Temete che vi stiano cercando?" – chiese l'altro.

"Quei bambini...due li abbiamo incontrati vicino all'ufficio della compagnia d'imbarco..." – spiegò Andrè.

"Uno mi è venuto addosso..." – disse Oscar.

"E' tipico..." – convenne Desillian – "Così gl'insegnano ad avvicinare quelli che intendono derubare...".

Alzò le spalle con un mezzo sorriso, lo spagnolo: "Lo facciamo anche noi!".

"Cosa? Ma...".

Tutt'e due fissarono l'altro.

"Si deve pur campare in qualche maniera! E' un peccato che il talento di certi mocciosi vada sprecato. Noi gl'insegnamo solo ad essere più scaltri...il gioco dei fogli...lo conoscete?".

Pareva divertito Joaquin Desillian. Gli altri due un pò meno.

"Noi non li affamiamo quei mocciosi! E nemmeno li frustiamo!" – precisò lo spagnolo – "Gl'insegnamo un mestiere. Li laviamo, li rivestiamo...gl'insegnamo a rubare a quelli che di denaro ne hanno anche troppo! Rubiamo...ma un pò meno degli altri!".

L'espressione era entusiasta.

André la colse: "E immagino che non gli consentirete...di...insomma...".

"Esatto! Noi non accettiamo che i ragazzini finiscano nelle grinfie di qualche sfruttatore. Il denaro che rubano ci basta e avanza...".

La spiegazione era abbastanza convincente.

"Quel bambino…" – proseguì Oscar – "L'ho rivisto nella locanda. Ha cercato di portarmi via la bisaccia...ma...avrebbe potuto aspettare che fossimo fuori...non ha molto senso che abbia provocato tutto quel trambusto solo per rubare...".

Desillian annuì: "E' vero...c'è qualcosa che non torna. Forse l'ha fatto perchè aveva paura e voleva attirare l'attenzione...oppure...".

Un respiro fondo. Che ci poteva mai essere di così tanto complicato nella testa d'un bambino di cinque anni?

"Venite...con me...".

"Tulip!".

Era incredibile...

Ogni nomignolo ricalcava a rovescio la stazza e l'anima di chi lo possedeva.

Bullofrog – Monsieur Grenouille - chiamò il compare, l'omone che gli stava sempre alle calcagna, il tirapiedi ch'eseguiva gli ordini, senza fiatare. Come poi, Monsieur Grenouille avesse la capacità di tenergli testa, lui molto più piccolo e rinsecchito, l'altro un energumeno ben piantato, non era dato saperlo.

Si sapeva solo che Tulip era stato accolto nella banda della rana, tanti anni prima, ripescato dal molo vecchio, quello dove le navi più scalcinate venivano lasciate affondare, marcite e divorate dalle alghe. Qualcuno, dopo una lite ce l'aveva tentato d'affogare dentro e quello, camicia giallastra intinta di sangue, era risalito e s'era messo a galleggiare a faccia sotto fino a quando i compari di Bullfrog non l'avevano arpionato e tirato a riva. Il sangue aveva screziato i vestiti, che il poveraccio pareva un tulipano, giallo e rosso, solo un poco appassito.

Nella palude c'era posto per tutti e Tulip era rimasto lì e aveva imparato ben presto a girovagare per i canneti, a preparare agguati, a crescere i marmocchi figli di nessuno abbandonati nella speranza che l'acqua salisse e si portasse via i fagotti cencosi. Ne aveva tirati su diversi Tulip di mocciosi. A suon di sberle e cinghiate. Erano suoi, a disposizione della volontà di Monsieur Grenouille.

C'era posto per tutti all' _Ètang de Berre..._

Per tutti, ma non per i codardi.

Labib, Jeupeu, Bastien, Loïc, Manu, Nury, Antoine...

Erano rientrati solo in sette dei dieci ch'erano usciti.

La questione era grave.

Tulip osservava i mocciosi, lo sguardo sgranato, gli occhi furenti e lividi, la fronte leggermente imperlata. Antoine e Nury erano i più piccoli. Degli altri tre mocciosetti non c'era più traccia.

"Dannazione!" – imprecò dandosi dell'idiota. Il parapiglia alla locanda gli aveva fatto perdere di vista tre ragazzini, a quel punto, arrestati dai gendarmi, scappati chissà dove, oppure trascinati via da qualche marinaio.

Oppure...

"Porca..." – Tulip tirò un calcio al barile lì accanto che rotolò via. Il tonfo scosse i ragazzini, all'unisono, che s'avvicinarono uno all'altro, come passeri sbattuti dalla tempesta, che da un istante all'altro li avrebbe trascinati via.

Per star dietro ad uno ne aveva persi tre!

"Porc...".

"Finiscila!" – lo rimproverò Monsieur Grenouille – "Ti metterai a cercare i mocciosi non appena ci saremo fatti dire che diavolo è accaduto!".

Gli occhiacci a palla di Bullfrog si piantarono sui mocciosi. Erano gialli, grandi, sporgenti. Forse il nomignolo con cui era appellato era per via degli occhi, non dalla statura.

"Parlate!".

Non c'era complicità. Non poteva essercene nell'animo di chi può solo sopravvivere.

"E' colpa di Didier!" – saltò su Jeupeu – "Quello è una mezza femminuccia. S'è spaventato e ha trovato il modo di scappare!".

Tulip afferrò il ragazzino per il collo della camicia: "E tu dov'eri mentre quello riusciva a svignarsela?".

 _Didier – senza cognome – solo Didier..._

Nessuno aveva cognomi all' _Ètang de Berre..._

Solo Monsieur Grenouille ce l'aveva.

 _Didier – senza cognome – solo Didier…_

Stava ritto in piedi, i compagni di sventura dietro di lui, sempre in piedi.

In tre non arrivavano a pesare che come uno solo.

"Allora? Siete quelli di Bullfrog vero?" – chiese Desillian inginocchiandosi per osservare i mocciosi direttamente in faccia.

Oscar riconobbe il bambino. Quindi erano stati seguiti. Ne aveva certezza.

Si trattava di comprendere perchè.

Desillian allungò un tozzo di pane a ciascuno e un sorso d'acqua che i tre trangugiarono passandosi una scodella sbrecciata. Masticavano piano, senza fretta, forse perchè a mandar giù tutto di corsa si sarebbero strozzati e poi anche quello era un buon sistema per prendere tempo, per comprendere se ci si poteva fidare o no.

Gli occhi parevano osservare le striature biancastre del pane, ma no, un'occhiata a quella persona che se ne stava nell'angolo a ridosso della porta, gliel'avevano data. Non aveva più il mantello a coprirle il viso. I capelli erano chiari. Forse ci avevano visto giusto.

Forse...

"Allora?" – chiese Joaquin quando quelli ebbero finito – "Ne volete ancora?".

Il sistema pareva funzionare. Avevano fame quelli e il sapore del pane aveva allentato la tensione e ammorbidito la stretta allo stomaco. Il più sfacciato annuì con la testa.

Arrivò altro pane. Desillian allungò i bocconi e poi si sedette a terra, incrociando le gambe, per farsi guardar meglio dai tre.

La donna più giovane, quella con lo scialle colorato, passò una mano tra i capelli di uno dei mocciosi, quello si ritrasse incapace di riconoscere una carezza, che forse non ne aveva mai conosciuta una in vita sua, forse temendo che la mano si sarebbe abbattuta, all'improvviso, dopo che i tre avevano abbassato la guardia.

"Non dovete avere paura. Qui nessuno vi torcerà un capello!" – riprese Desillian, ordinando alla donna di alimentare meglio il fuoco che ardeva lì accanto.

La luce ravvivò le immagini, gli sguardi s'abbassarono colpiti dal riverbero e soprattutto dall'incertezza se cedere o meno.

Oscar fece un passo, un altro, poi s'inginocchiò anche lei davanti a quelli.

Sapeva farlo adesso. Adesso che le ferite erano ancora aperte ma da quelle ferite ci si poteva cavare qualcosa di buono.

L'intento era duplice: aiutare Desillian a convincere i bambini che di lui ci si poteva fidare...

E comprendere chissà che si erano immaginati e a quel punto distrarli...

Conosceva quel genere di bambini, ci aveva avuto ancora a che fare.

Le pareva davvero che tutto fosse stato riportato indietro nel tempo. Quando aveva scoperto la piccola Mimose – Mòse – addormentata, fuori dalla camera dell'Entrague.

Non l'aveva compreso subito che quella era una bambina e la piccola non aveva compreso che lei fosse una donna.

Gliel'aveva raccontato André, mesi dopo, ch'era stato lui a rivelare a Mòse che Oscar era una donna.

Forse allora con quei tre mocciosi era accaduto lo stesso. Ci sperava Oscar…

Era difficile.

Il moccioso la fissava, sguardo scuro, quasi torvo, mentre masticava l'ultimo boccone di pane.

Si fermò ed alzò la mano, leggera. Era piccola. L'indice puntò verso di lei lei tentò di mescolare le carte.

"Volevate rubarmi la borsa?".

La domanda diretta non sortì effetto. L'altro non parlò, muto...

La mano continuò ad avvicinarsi.

Era difficile essere una donna. Ancora di più fingere di non esserlo...

Anche lei sollevò la mano, di scatto, quasi in segno difensivo, afferrando quella del bambino, prima ch'essa s'appoggiasse al viso. Il contatto non avrebbe lasciato dubbi. Era probabile che quei mocciosi la conoscessero bene la differenza tra la pelle d'un uomo e quella di una donna e se il bambino voleva toccarla in faccia era segno che al tatto l'avrebbe capito.

Afferrò il polso, piccolo, fragile, senza stringere troppo, implorando che l'altro si fermasse.

Non voleva che soffrisse ma doveva sapere...

"Tu sei Oscar François?" – chiese il piccolo, mormorando, gli occhi sgranati addosso a lei, la mano imprigionata, che però non sentiva male ma solo il calore tiepido della stretta.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi, solo un istante. André fece un passo indietro, Desillian si passò una mano tra i capelli sconcertato.

"Dios..." – piano, sibilato.

"Sì..." – rispose lei severa, eppure dolce. Lo sguardo si posò di nuovo sull'altro.

André sgranò lo sguardo: " _Perchè?_ " – se lo domandò, non comprendendo immediatamente – _"Perchè lo stai ammettendo?"._

"Un mio amico si chiamava come te..." – proseguì il bambino – "François…".

"Oh...allora ho lo stesso nome del tuo amico...".

Didier annuì. La conversazione s'addolciva. La mano stretta stava lì, chiusa, nella mano di lei.

Era difficile essere una donna. Ma ancora di più far finta di non esserlo.

Lei era una donna...

"Stavamo assieme...alla palude..." - spiegò il bambino – "Ma poi...non l'ho più visto...".

Iniziava a fidarsi oppure…

Oscar guardò Desillian. Sono un'occhiata fugace, l'altro scosse la testa. Loro non ne sapevano niente, quindi era probabile che il bambino di cui parlava Didier si fosse perduto. Chissà dove.

Forse venduto...

Forse...

"Era un tuo amico? Un bambino come te?" – chiese ancora lei.

Didier fece una smorfia di sufficienza, come a dire certo che quell'altro era un bambino, un maschio, lui giocava solo con i maschi, con le femmine, no, quelle...

"Certo ch'era mio amico! Io sono un maschio e anche lui!".

"François...certo...è un nome da bambino..." – suggerì lei che appoggiò anche l'altro ginocchio a terra e si ritrovò seduta.

Il passo adesso diveniva infinitamente piccolo.

"François è un nome da maschio giusto?" – chiese lei di nuovo fissando il bambino.

Annuì Didier.

Il tempo d'un respiro...

"Anche Oscar è un nome da maschio…" - obiettò il mocciosetto deciso – "Ma tu non sei un maschio!".

Fu allora che Oscar sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene, un fremito oscuro ribellarsi nelle viscere.

Si ritrovò ad immaginarsi che, per assurdo che fosse, il suo nemico non era altri che un moccioso, incontrato nel porto di Marsiglia, forse non per caso a quel punto, perchè il proprio nome ed il fatto che lei fosse una donna era informazione ch'era giunta fin lì, portata da chissà quali voci.

Era stato detto a quei bambini di cercare una come lei...

Tutto li stava inseguendo allora, sin da Parigi.

Un ultimo appiglio.

Annuì Oscar invece di negare.

"Dannazione!" – imprecò André voltandosi e picchiando il pugno sul tavolo.

"Aspetta..." – gli sussurrò lei – "Aspetta...".

Lo sguardo si posò sul bambino, la stretta del polso si liberò e la mano del piccolo proseguì completando il gesto, appoggiandosi alla guancia.

Era calda adesso e Oscar chiuse gli occhi immaginandosi che quella fosse davvero la mano di Mimose che, per una volta ancora, si fosse posata su di lei, come se la piccola fosse ancora viva e fosse lì.

"Così io sarei una donna?" – chiese.

Didier annuì, seppur poco convinto.

"E' vero...sei molto bravo..." – concluse lei – "Sei davvero bravo...".

La voce ora s'era ripiegata su sé stessa, un poco tremante, un poco incerta.

Non avrebbe potuto fare più nulla.

"Non li faremo uscire!" – s'affrettò a confermare Desillian – "Resteranno con noi...vedremo di evitare che tornino da quell'uomo...".

"Non si può rinchiudere una rondine..." – sussurrò lei, gli occhi che s'erano chiusi e la mano che s'era appoggiata di nuovo a quella del bambino.

"Sei bravo Didier..." – continuò ed il piccolo rimase lì, affascinato dal tepore della voce, dalla mansuetudine, dall'arrendevolezza dell'altra.

"Se volete..." – riprese il bambino – "Io...".

Oscar lo guardò, lo prevenne: "Saresti così bravo da non rivelare a nessuno quello che hai scoperto? Sai...sei intelligente...se resterai con queste persone nessuno ti farà più del male...ma a me servirebbe davvero il tuo aiuto. Se sarai così bravo…".

Didier sorrise. La bocca mezza sdentata, gli occhi risero assieme all'espressione del viso, le guance un poco rosate.

"Lo so...sono bravo io!".

"Ci sono altri bambini qui e forse un giorno queste persone riusciranno a ritrovare il tuo amico, quello che si chiama come me…" proseguì Oscar – "Nel frattempo potrei essere io tua amica...visto che mi chiamo come lui... ma tu dovrai restare con loro...".

L'idea prendeva forma nella mente del bambino che annuiva mentre gli occhi prendevano a sorridere davvero. Un brivido scosse il corpo piccolo, lei non potè fare a meno d'avvicinarsi ancora di più e stringere il bambino, abbracciarlo e restare così, abbracciata a lui, per un lunghissimo istante, per ascoltare il cuore piccolo che batteva rimbombando dentro di lei.

Forse davvero stava abbracciando quell'anima perduta...

Forse...

"Andate con Erin adesso..." – concluse Desillian mentre i tre si stringevano di nuovo assieme.

Oscar si rialzò e corse con lo sguardo ad André.

Lui l'interrogò con gli occhi e quando i bambini furono usciti...

"Era inutile fargli credere che io non fossi...una donna…non sono stupidi..." – concluse Oscar in tono dolente – "Credo che abbiano sentito i nostri nomi, giù al porto. Meglio averli dalla nostra parte allora e sperare che accettino di restare qui. Sarebbe comunque un bene per loro. Charles e Gilbert Montand s'imbarcheranno dopodomani. Nessuno che dovesse setacciare i registri d'imbarco troverà il mio vero nome e se questi bambini non torneranno da chi ha detto loro di cercarmi, forse...".

Tutto diveniva così evanescente e labile.

Di nuovo.

Nonostante un viaggio che s'era intriso di fatica e di amore e di paura.

La paura del passato si sommava a quella per il futuro. Erano diverse tra loro ma ugualmentre trancianti, subdole, al punto da mozzare il respiro.

Paure ancora diverse si piantarono sul volto dei mocciosi superstiti.

Ai più piccoli vennero affiancati altri ragazzini, poco più grandi.

Tutti in piedi, ritti, in mezzo allo spiazzo, tutt'intorno solo canne che ondeggiavano al vento, nere, scure, che il fuoco acceso non raggiungeva che i volti sbiancati dei bambini.

L'ordine era di guardare ciò che sarebbe accaduto a quello di loro che s'era fatto sfuggire Didier.

La porta si chiuse alle spalle.

André si trovò in piedi in mezzo alla stanza. Silenzioso, affondato nella paura che tutto sarebbe stato vano. La fama dei loro gesti li aveva raggiunti fin lì e fino chissà dove...

"Joaquin si è offerto di occuparsi dell'imbarco dei cavalli...non dovremo fare altro che restare nascosti fino ad allora..." – commentò piano.

Fermo, in piedi, immobile...

Un passo alle spalle...

"Basterà...restare...nascosti..." – continuò, la voce un poco asciutta, fredda, vuota.

Un altro passo, un respiro più fondo.

Ascoltò il proprio corpo che veniva racchiuso silenziosamente dalle braccia di lei, che si congiungevano davanti, incrociandosi, avvolgendolo, come a voler trattenere anche i pensieri, assieme ai muscoli un poco sfatti.

Jeupeu si ritrovò sollevato in aria, come un fuscello...

Provò a dimenarsi, a scalciare, a protestare...

La mano gli chiudeva la gola.

Il corpo s'agitava, sempre di più, le mani avvinghiate al braccio di Tulip che lo teneva lassù, appeso per il collo.

I mocciosi non fiatavano, atterriti.

Nessun rumore, solo gli sforzi del bambino di respirare, i rantoli strozzati che gli uscivano dalla gola...

La luce del fuoco, al centro, spandeva il proprio calore gelato, mentre i respiri dei mocciosi erano tranciati e quelli, senza nemmeno saperlo, avevano preso ad indietreggiare, chiudendosi in gruppo.

Ammettere ch'era una donna...

Diventava troppo difficile continuare a nasconderlo, forse perchè adesso sentiva d'esserlo, fino in fondo, fino giù nella parte oscura e lieve dell'anima.

No...

"Amami..." – un sussurro – "Qui...adesso...".

André si voltò piano.

L'ombra statica ed immobile di Tulip pareva quella d'un masso.

I più piccoli avevano gli occhi sgranati, spaventati a morte...

Alcuni non riuscirono a trattenersi...

Il sentore dell'urina di quelli in piedi si mescolò a quella che sgocciolava dal corpo sospeso che non s'agitava più adesso, le braccia abbandonate ai fianchi, le gambe ferme, il respiro assente.

Un cenno di Monsieur Grenouille e Tulip aprì la mano.

Il corpo inerme di Jeupeu cadde giù, un tonfo sordo, giù, a terra, ricongiungendosi alla mistura di polvere umida che s'era formata sotto.

Il grido secco di Monsieur Grenouille e i mocciosi in piedi sussultarono.

"Andate giù in città!" – ordinò Bullfrog – "E trovate quei tre! Chi torna senza notizie farà la fine di Jeupeu!".

Quelli presero a muoversi, rattrappiti dalla paura e dal freddo, mentre gli occhi erano incollati alla figura immobile del compagno a terra.

"Via!" – gridò di nuovo Bullfrog.

Via...

Liberarsi del peso di stoffe inutili, lì al chiuso, nel ventre d'una città ostile, ancora più di quella da cui fuggivano.

Liberarsi e perdersi...

Indietro, indietro, ancora...

Solo la parete sbrecciata e fredda ad interrompere i passi, all'indietro.

Su, via, le mani a cercare di liberare la pelle, avvolta, chiusa tra le dita che incidono piano la carne...

Su, allora, ancora più su, il respiro imprigionato nel bacio, labbra tiepide che s'univano sapienti e decise e silenziose.

Su, via, il tempo di forzare un pertugio, una breccia da colmare subito, la pelle che scivolava sulla pelle, sfiorandosi, sfregandosi, incidendosi d'intenso profumo del nulla e del tutto.

André ascoltò l'impulso della disperazione, la propria, che s'ammantava di quella di lei.

La strinse più forte, la baciò più forte, l'avvolse più forte, mentre il respiro s'innalzava e la gola si chiudeva a contenere rabbia e lacrime.

La sollevò veloce, questa volta, lì, contro il muro, il corpo leggero, i fianchi chiusi nelle mani, il ventre scoperto, quanto bastava per immergersi nel respiro sospeso, sollevato, mozzato, per infrangersi appena contro l'incerta resistenza, occhi aperti su di lui, mentre incedeva piano...

Occhi socchiusi, ad accogliere il sinuoso sgretolarsi della rabbia, colma del passato doloroso, oscura del futuro incerto...

Le dita si strinsero affondando nei capelli mentre i due corpi si baciavano, all'unisono, l'uno dentro l'altra, respirando all'unisono, affondando nella stessa pietosa assenza, colmandosi della fugace speranza di bastare a sé stessi, divorati dall'intenso ed immobile orgasmo che s'espanse, annientando i pensieri, distruggendo la coscienza.

Era buio...

I più grandi stringevano le mani dei più piccoli...

Faceva freddo. Era buio...

"Andate!".

Anche quelli sarebbero diventati invisibili...

"Sono stanca di combattere..." – un sussurro, le dita affondate nei capelli, accarezzati piano – "Sono stanca...".

Non s'intendeva il combattimento d'armi. Sì, forse anche quello ma…

André se la strinse addosso. Era buio...

Da lontano s'udivano fischi ripetuti, pescherecci che prendevano ad uscire in mare, che tra poco il cielo avrebbe preso a tingersi di chiaro ed il porto a svegliarsi.

Il via vai incombeva, gli occhi dei passanti dritti ed implacabili nemmeno s'accorgevano dei mocciosi che s'aggiravano tra la folla che aumentava il passo, tra le grida dei venditori, tra i carretti che velocemente portavano su dal porto il pescato del mattino.

Dei compagni non c'era traccia, così della straniera che tutti avevano l'ordine di trovare.

 _26 settembre 1789, Marsiglia, Rue du Panier…_

Si svegliò per primo, il respiro lento, i muscoli ancora stanchi. Le dita scorsero al viso di lei, scostando i capelli, annusando l'odore tiepido del sonno profondo, disegnando il profilo, piano, che lei non si svegliasse.

Un bacio sulla fronte...

"Dormi...dormi ancora...".

Il catino era colmo d'acqua tiepida.

Desillian l'aveva fatto portare in una stanza attigua.

Quando André vi entrò prese a radersi. Era calmo, osservava il proprio volto nella scheggia di specchio. La stanza era pulita, spoglia, inondata del sole del mattino, eppure anche lui si sentiva stanco.

Non tanto di continuare a fuggire ma d'illudersi che quella fuga sarebbe servita.

"Perchè state lasciando la Francia?" – chiese Desillian chiudendo la porta, mettendosi seduto a cavalcioni d'una sedia, poco dietro.

André non si voltò, intento a far scivolare la lama sulla pelle.

La stanza era ammantata di luce. Gli dava fastidio tutta quella luce, quella ch'era tipica dei posti di mare, luce intensa che odorava d'acqua salmastra e piena e poi della brezza del mare e del sentore della libertà ch'esso prefigura.

Gli dava fastidio non potersi abbandonare ad essa, che aveva paura di continuare a sperare e a credere che in un modo o nell'altro...

"Te l'ho detto. Ci siamo opposti agli ordini di fronteggiare la folla...non è semplice insubordinazione...".

"Anche qui, in aprile, la gente s'è ribellata, prima che da voi...hanno assaltato le fortezze della città, le hanno sventrate, le hanno conquistate...ma poi tutto è tornato come prima...".

"Hai detto bene! Hai parlato di genet…gente del popolo. La gente ha fatto questo. Non so se ci fossero guardie tra di loro...ma...lei...lei è nobile...era un ufficiale. Sappiamo per certo che il suo gesto non poteva passare sotto silenzio...".

"Quale gesto?" – chiese Desillian.

"Il quattordici...sotto la Bastiglia...c'erano le Guardie Francesi, oltre al popolo...".

"Voi?".

"Oscar ha dato l'ordine di caricare e sparare contro la fortezza...in parte è anche merito nostro se la Bastiglia è stata assaltata...".

"Dios...lei...".

André sciacquò il rasoio ascigandolo con cura.

Il sole inondava la stanza di luce. Era stanco...

Nelle braccia il corpo di lei, nelle sue mille sfaccettature, come aveva imparato a conoscerlo in quei pochi mesi, da quando l'aveva amata, per la prima volta.

Il corpo morbido, abbandonato, perduto, trattenuto piano tra le dita.

Lo aveva veduto ricoperto dall'ombra della notte, profumato dal sentore delle foglie cadute, lisciato dall'alone delle candele. Non l'aveva mai veduto inondato di luce. Si, ammise con sé stesso che avrebbe voluto vederlo così, inondato dalla luce intensa del mattino, nudo, libero, e lui l'avrebbe accarezzato, le dita lievi a solcare le curne della pelle e delle ossa e dei fianchi.

"Il suo gesto...qualche ufficiale a lei superiore…non lo ha tollerato, non lo ha perdonato…".

Silenzio...

Desillian tossicchiò.

"André..." – riprese lo spagnolo – "Conosco...la conosco...il tuo comandante...non può essere solo per questo. Perchè...state lasciando la Francia? Lei è una che combatte, che non si arrende. So quello che ha fatto per quella mocciosa e adesso vieni a dirmi che state fuggendo perchè è diventata un disertore? Non ci credo che sia bastato questo per abdicare a ciò che siete!".

Silenzio...

La mascella contratta. André chiuse gli occhi...

Quella dannata luce...

Era così splendente ed ammaliante. Avrebbe voluto sprofondarci dentro, ma no, non poteva...

"E' malata...almeno così dicono i dottori che l'hanno visitata...".

Silenzio...

"Tisi...hanno parlato di quella...".

"Dios...".

"Dio non c'entra amico mio. E' stata la vita che ha vissuto...le ronde, il freddo, il caldo...forse le bettole ch'eravamo costretti a tenere d'occhio...forse...".

"E allora?".

"Allora vorrei portarla via...in un luogo dove potrà...dove potrà vivere in pace, fino alla fine. Se morirà non voglio accada in fondo ad una prigione o appesa ad un cappio, in qualche strada di Parigi o di Marsiglia o della Francia intera...".

"Adesso ho capito...".

"Ci ho messo un pò a convincerla...e così suo padre. E' stato grazie a lui se siamo riusciti a fuggire. In fondo quell'uomo l'ha ricattata fino all'ultimo, solo che stavolta invece del senso dell'onore ciò che l'ha guidato è stato l'amore per sua figlia. Speriamo d'imbarcarci presto. Il resto del viaggio non sarà meno faticoso di quanto abbiamo già sofferto...".

"Volete...".

"Vivere amico mio...solo vivere. Io sento che lei vuole vivere ma ha già combattuto abbastanza in passato, contro i suoi demoni, contro il suo rango, contro il dannato senso dell'onore. Abbiamo perso i nostri compagni. Li abbiamo visti morire uno dopo l'altro sotto il fuoco di fila delle baionette di soldati francesi e di soldati stranieri che nemmeno sanno cosa sia davvero la Francia. Vogliamo diventare invisibili...Joaquin...per opporci ad un destino già segnato e magari provare a combattere senza usare per forza una pistola o un fucile...so che lei è stanca...stanca di tutto questo...".

Nel silenzio André ascoltò l'altro alzarsi e venire verso di lui. La luce inondava la stanza. Gli occhi dello spagnolo erano un poco lucidi, brillavano dell'intenso ocra delle pianure spagnole gialle e aride.

Gli porse la mano...

Il tempo d'accettare la stretta...

Ora la luce pareva dare meno fastidio.

Il tempo di dirsi che mancavano poche ore all'imbarco e che se davvero volevano essere invisibili, Joaquin Desillian li avrebbe resi tali.

La porta si spalancò d'improvviso. Comparve un giovane dalle sembianze orientali, occhi sottili, pelle ambrata anch'egli...

"Monsieur...".

"Che...".

"Li stanno cercando...li abbiamo visti i bambini di Bullfrog...sono giù al porto e poi a Notre Dame du Mont, a Saint Jean...all'Arsenale...sono...stanno cercando gli altri...".

"Me l'aspettavo...quello i suoi mocciosi non li molla facilmente...".

"Joaquin..." – intervenne André.

"No...no...in fondo questa è una specie di resa dei conti tra noi. Anche senza la vostra presenza io avrei cercato ugualmente di portarglieli via i bambini a quel...".

André rimase in silenzio.

Il demonio corse sulla bocca di entrambi...

"Posso farlo solo con i più piccoli però...quelli più grandi...per loro ormai non ci sono molte speranze...".

"Rischiereste d'essere scoperti...".

Desillian annui: "Gli sono fedeli nonostante tutto e potrebbe essere che quelli si lascino catturare per poi fuggire e rivelare dove ci nascondiamo. I più piccoli invece...è più facile convincerli...".

"Se posso...aiutarti in qualche modo...".

"Sta bene...verrai con noi ma resterai nascosto...se quello vuole la guerra...".

La mano corse alla daga corta che lo spagnolo portava alla cintola.

"Avrà quello che si merita!".

"I bambini...che fine faranno?" – chiese André.

"Li manderemo via...ci sono altri gruppi come noi...non potremo certo tenerli tutti a Marsiglia...".

Gli occhi s'aprirono piano, il riverbero del fuoco l'indusse a chiuderli di nuovo, il corpo sfatto, la mente vuota, il desiderio d'arrendersi...

Si riaprirono e si ritrovarono quelli del piccolo Didier addosso, e dietro di lui, quelli degli altri due marmocchi, infagottati in giacchette d'un paio di taglie più grandi, ripuliti alla meglio, il moccio che colava dal naso e le facce assorte su di lei.

La confidenza ormai s'era instaurata...

"Siete amici voi tre?" – chiese tirandosi su e chiudendosi la coperta addosso.

Didier strinse le labbra e le spalle.

Nessuna parola.

Un respiro fondo.

"Se vogliamo essere amici...vorrei sapere almeno i vostri nomi...tu sei Didier...e loro?".

Loro erano ancora più piccoli, magri, ossuti, spaventati ma s'avvicinarono...

Sottovoce, la mano ad acchiappare le parole sibilate...

 _Casimir..._

"E tu...".

 _Picard..._

"Oh...bene...almeno adesso so come chiamarvi...".

Si guardarono i quattro.

Oscar fu costretta ad indietreggiare d'istinto, constatando con una certa disapprovazione, che quelli avevano preso a grattarsi la testa, in maniera un poco forsennata, a turno...

"Vi hanno fatto un bagno prima di darvi i vestiti nuovi?" – ormai la lezione l'aveva imparata.

Anche quello le aveva raccontato André, di quando s'era messo seduto a terra, per convincere Mòse a lasciarsi ripulire da nanny, e Mòse, Mimose, s'era cacciata sotto un tavolo, nella cucina dell'Entrague e non ne aveva voluto sapere di uscire. L'aveva convinta lui con il guscio d'una noce...

"Sapete dove trovare delle noci?" – chiese lei.

"Hai fame?" – ribatterono loro in coro.

"Anche...ma vorrei costruire delle barchette, da far navigare nell'acqua...".

Strabuzzarono i tre, continuando a grattarsi, che adesso che avevano smesso d'avere paura, i corpi, piccoli, riprendevano ad esigere il loro spazio, e riprendevano a pulsare ed esistere, con tutti i pregi e con tutte le magagne.

Schizzarono via, come lepri spaventate da un colpo di fucile...

Via a cercare le noci...

Via a recuperare un tino abbastanza capiente...

Forbici e rasoio...

A mali estremi...

Erin s'affacciò nella stanza. Lo stupore si dipinse sul volto.

"Avete...bisogno d'aiuto?". – chiese timidamente.

"No mademoiselle..." – rispose Oscar intenta a comprendere se tutto il necessario fosse stato recuperato.

S'era tirata su le maniche della camicia. I tre marmocchi un poco incerti stavano lì, in piedi, scalzi, le unghie nere, la pelle scura.

Le noci erano a terra, da sgusciare e preparare...

"Magari sapreste dirmi dov'è finito...".

Non era necessario esporre i nomi. Oscar chiese all'altra. Con gli occhi...

"Oui..." – annuì quella ch'era sveglia e aveva compreso – "E' con Monsieur Desillian...pare che giù al porto siano arrivati...i...".

Oscar tornò con lo sguardo ai mocciosi. Solo un ordine perentorio ai tre bambini ossuti prima di appartarsi con la giovane: "Restate fermi lì...tra poco andremo a navigare per mare!".

Annuirono i tre mocciosi, continuando a grattarsi la testa.

"Che accade?" – chiese avvicinandosi ad Erin.

"In città...sono comparsi i bambini di Monsieur Grenouille...".

"E' probabile che stiano cercando loro tre...".

Annuì la giovane: "Joaquin mi ha chiesto di dirvi di restare qui, di non uscire, e di tenere i bambini nascosti...".

"Lo farò...e...".

"Il vostro amico è con lui...vogliono cercare di prenderne altri...".

Lo sguardo si contrasse.

André non si smentiva. Sarebbe stato impossibile per lui non affiancare lo spagnolo in una simile impresa.

Vivere, anche così, diventando invisibili e rendendo invisibile chiunque volesse vivere davvero...

Marsiglia non era poi così differente da Parigi.

Gli effluvi dannati degli appestati si mescolavano a quelli che la brezza del mare convogliava nelle vie strette, buie, rancide, affollate al punto da dover farsi strada a gomitate tra mercanti e puttane, galantuomini e soldati dalle divise più disparate.

Una battaglia silenziosa quella che si stava animando tra le viuzze, se si considerava poi che i marsigliesi, almeno la maggior parte, nemmeno se ne accorsero che i vicoli sfasciati ed oscuri, i cunicoli che collegavano spiazzi racchiusi tra gli edifici, erano diventati di nuovo luogo di combattimento.

Da una parte i mocciosi di Bullfrog, guardati a vista dai tirapiedi di Bullfrog...

Dall'altra i compari di quello ch'era stato soprannominato lo spagnolo, ebreo, reietto di Dio, ch'era venuto a dettare legge a Marsiglia.

Le forbici presero a scorrere attorno alla capigliatura dei mocciosi.

Nel silenzio, s'udivano soltanto lo sciacquio dell'acqua fumante, dove, seppur un poco recalcitranti, s'erano immersi i bambini, ossuti e lerci, e poi le sforbiciate nette e lente.

I capelli raccolti di lato...

Uno dei tre era stato incaricato di fare attenzione e gettarli nel fuoco un poco per volta, piano, che tutti insieme avrebbero affumicato la stanza.

Il lavoro procedeva...

Sforbiciate lente...

Scontri metallici di daghe, spade, coltelli corti, perfino asce da macellaio...

Grida, barili gettati a terra, uomini che si rincorrevano...

La folla variegata e variopinta che s'apriva d'improvviso lasciando sgusciare via giovani veloci come lepri. E poi ragazze che s'attardavano in gruppo, richiudendosi astute quando il compagno passava, per impedire all'avversario di fare altrettanto. Gli altri no, non li lasciavano passare mimando gridolini e pianti per esser state colpite di striscio, offese…

E gli occhi della gente allora puntavano tutti ai malcapitati che per quanto arroganti e sprezzanti non potevano dare in escandescenza così, su due piadi, lì, poco distante dal porto e dal suo andirivieni...

Movimenti labili ma netti...

Pertugi che s'aprivano ingoiando fuggiaschi e sentinelle.

E bambini atterriti che non sapevano se urlare o farsela addosso, afferrati agli angoli delle strade, come fossero stati pagnotte appena sfonate, tenuti stretti per il colletto delle giacchette come lepri per le orecchie, strappati alla vista dei protettori, che si ritrovavano gli occhi colmi del trambusto del porto, del cordame strascinato, delle campane che prendevano a suonare all'impazzata.

Caos ovunque…

Forse, da dietro quell'angolo, giù in fondo al vicolo, qualcuno dei mocciosi aveva provato a gridare davvero, una mano sulla bocca a tappargli la paura, a fargliela ingoiare perchè così tutti si sarebbero salvati.

"I gendarmi saranno qui a momenti!" – gridò Desillian facendo la conta dei suoi, oltre che del bottino.

"Otto!" – il numero venne ingoiato dallo spagnolo che imprecò.

André lo fissò interrogandolo. Si teneva un marmocchio in braccio, terrorizzato...

Gli occhi sgranati e lui ogni tanto gli chiedeva di stare zitto, ch'era tutto un gioco, intuendo che la strategia di Oscar non fosse poi così sbagliata. Se per tutta la vita quei mocciosi erano cresciuti a suon di cinghiate, l'unico sistema d'accettare la nuova condizione era quello di far comprendere loro che sarebbero stati meglio, che nessuno avrebbe fatto loro del male.

Era difficile farglielo comprendere a quei marmocchi...

L'intuì, d'esserci riuscito...

Forse...

La mano del piccolo s'abbrancò alla camicia ed il corpo si strinse addosso a quello di André che riprese a correre assieme ad altri compari dello spagnolo, chissà di quale razza, chissà di quale lingua che tra loro s'eprimevano a gesti e suoni e fischi e richiami.

Desillian sorrise riprendendo fiato, alla fine della corsa, su per una salita che pareva condurre verso un vicolo chiuso, ficcati dentro il Panier, che pareva racchiuderli ed ingoiarli proprio come l'antro d'una montagna.

"Niente male!" – s'esaltò zittendosi in ascolto dei richiami che si rincorrevano giù dal fondo della strada fin dove s'erano infilati loro, un cortiletto racchiuso dalle pareti scure d'un edificio vecchio e scalcinato, anticamera di ben altri stanzoni da attraversare.

In tutta onestà Andrè aveva perso l'orientamento.

La mancanza di confidenza con le strade l'aveva sopraffatto.

"Quello ne ha parecchi di mocciosi! Ma i più piccoli non sono che una decina...tre li abbiamo già presi... e gli altri li abbiamo recuperati oggi! Diavolo! Monsieur Grenouille sarà furibondo! Non so che darei per vedere la sua faccia!".

Rise Desillian mentre le voci si rincorrevano e lui arrivava nel posto dov'erano stati radunati i bambini.

Dannazione quanto erano piccoli, anche quelli.

Alcuni se l'erano davvero fatta addosso, erano sporchi, le labbra rotte dal freddo, i capelli arruffati, forse pieni di pidocchi.

"Dannato! Se solo riuscissi a trovare quel dannato!" – imprecò di nuovo lo spagnolo – "Prima o poi...".

La mente corse di nuovo, indietro nel tempo.

La conclusione, pur giungendoci per strade assolutamente diverse, era sempre la stessa.

I più piccoli erano quelli ch'erano trattati peggio delle bestie, che fossero vissuti in una palude oppure in un palazzo sulle rive della Neva.

"Se trovo quel dannato...spagnolo...dannato...".

La faccia di Monsieur Grenouille era rossa, gonfia, accesa, livida di rabbia...

"Trovatelo! Lo voglio sgozzare con le mie mani!" – gridava Monsieur Grenouille mentre i compari, atterriti dalla reazione del loro capo, gli comunicavano che la banda dello spagnolo era riuscita proprio là dove Bullfrog aveva imposto di non fallire.

Il ventisei settembre 1789 trascorse così.

Lontano dalle grida dei parigini affamati, dai pugni sbattuti sui tavoli della Sala dell'Assemblea, dai comizi gridati sotto il colonnato di Palais Royal…

Lontano, intensamente ammantato dall'odore del mare e da quello del sapone strofinato sulla pelle dei mocciosi, rasati, le testoline che s'avvicinavano e s'allontanavano, intente a scorgere i gusci di noce che galleggiavano nell'acqua lercia…

Gli avamposti delle gendarmerie allertate perchè nelle vie di Marsiglia quel giorno erano accaduti strani fatti, nulla che potesse creare pericolo o problemi per l'ordine pubblico. Solo che tra i vicoli del porto, giù, e poi su, su fino al Panier, s'erano rincorse urla, grida, gente che s'era affacciata alla finestra e aveva visto strane figure combattere nell'oscurità dei voltoni e non c'era stato verso di comprendere chi fossero, mentre i mantelli roteavano, le sassaiole mandavano in frantumi le lampade ad olio delle vie più trafficate, le vetrine dei negozi...

Marglia s'era scossa quel giorno...

Marsiglia non avrebbe dormito quella notte.

Seduta a terra, le spalle appoggiate al muro, le mani ancora umide, il cuore che batteva forte, intensamente...

Aveva chiuso gli occhi...

La porta s'aprì e gli occhi s'incontrarono, mentre il sole concedeva l'ultimo abbraccio alla pelle.

Scattò in piedi, correndo, abbracciandolo, come se le braccia fossero raggi di sole.

"André...dove...".

"Ne abbiamo trovati altri otto!" – disse lui trionfante, lo sguardo intensamente folle, come se quel giorno, per altra via e modo, la Bastiglia fosse capitolata una seconda volta.

"Otto..." – ripetè Oscar, il cuore pieno, le mani che si torcevano...

André corse oltre lei. Lo sguardo si posò sui tre marmocchi che confabulavano tra loro, calmi, silenziosi, seduti a terra, accanto al fuoco, immersi nel mondo celeste e pulito dell'essere bambini.

"Che..." – si meravigliò del cambiamento.

Lei sorrise, di nuovo: "E' stato necessario...così nessuno li riconoscerà...almeno per qualche tempo...".

La mano accarezzò una delle tre teste rasate. La pelle era morbida

Quel giorno, Monsieur Antoin Grenuille – il capo indiscusso della barrier d'Etang – si ritrovò con _undici mocciosi_ in meno.

Dodici, se si contava il povero Jeupeu il cui corpo era stato abbandonato alla corrente della palude, indegno persino d'essere sepolto.

Monsieur Joaquin Desillian, lo spagnolo, s'era ritrovato con undici bambini in più.

Piangevano quelli ch'era riuscito a strappare dalle braccia lerce di Marsiglia, spaventati alcuni, altri intenti a recitare la parte ch'era stata loro insegnata: intenerire l'avversario, perchè chiunque all'infuori degli abitanti della palude, era loro avversario.

A tutti venne spiegato che nella palude non ci sarebbero più tornati e che questo era bene per loro. Spiegare ad un bambino cos'è bene per sè e cosa non lo é...

"Bene..." – si fregò le mani Desillian, mentre li osservava...

"Vieni...sono di sotto..." – l'invitò André.

"Venite anche voi..." – disse Oscar agli altri bambini – "Forse ci sono i vostri amici...".

I tre scattarono in piedi, come soldatini...

Un pensiero prese forma nella testa, Oscar si ritrovò istintivamente irrigidita di fronte all'assurda constatazione...

Subito i tre bambini non s'avvicinarono, mentre dopo essere entrati nello stanzone s'erano ritrovati faccia a faccia con i vecchi compagni di sventura.

Gli altri, quelli ch'erano stati presi, stentavano a riconoscerli che pure s'erano lasciati da un giorno soltanto.

S'acquietarono però, alla presenza dei tre.

Didier si fece avanti.

La domanda fu immediata, che li riconobbe e chiese e...

"Dov'è Jeupeu?".

Dunque non c'era solidarietà tra chi deve solo ambire a sopravvivere, ma poi, quando ci si accorge di essere vivi, i sensi ripercorrono i momenti bui, e, anche senza ammetterlo, è da lì che risorgono le figure dei compagni, forse non proprio amici ma accumunati dalla stessa impassibile ed intensa voglia di non arrendersi.

Erano tutti troppo piccoli per comprendere cosa fosse quell'intesa ancestrale che sgorgava dal buio.

Volevano solo ritrovarsi, ammettere ch'erano vivi, tutti, entità unica, che così, tutti assieme, s'erano percepiti alla Barrier d'Etang.

Volevano esserlo ancora, anche lì.

Silenzio...

Didier s'avvicinò. L'altro bambino, quello interrogato, tirò su col naso, passandosi la manica lercia sulla faccia.

"Dov'è Jeupeu?" – chiese di nuovo Didier.

"Chi è Jeupeu?" – chiese Desillian.

"E' un mio amico...si...anche lui..." – sussurrò Didier con gli occhi incollati all'altro, attendendo la risposta che gli premeva.

Aveva paura adesso Didier...

Erano quasi coetanei, lui e Jeupeu, e, nel bene o nel male, avevano condiviso lo stesso strazio. Poco importava se Didier e Jeupeu erano stati resi nemici dalla sorte. Non lo erano in fondo, perchè erano tutti e due dei bambini.

Il moccioso interrogato scosse la testa.

"E' morto..." – sussurrò piano tirando su col naso, un'altra volta.

La voce non tradiva emozione...

Silenzio...

Il sangue si gelò, di nuovo...

 _Dio, basta ti prego..._

Oscar ascoltò la richiesta, che saliva atona, su dalle viscere.

Comprese allora la sensazione ch'era emersa pochi istanti prima e che adesso prendeva forma, assurdamente intensa...

"E'..." – era piccolo Didier – senza cognome – solo Didier ma comprese, senza fiatare, senza protestare. Comprese ch'era vero e che gli bastava l'affermazione appena accennata del compagno.

Li aveva conosciuti Tupil e Bullfrog.

Non c'era da stupirsi allora che dentro la testa, dentro i pensieri leggeri d'un bambino di cinque anni, già fosse noto il concetto di morte, già fosse chiaro quali fossero le conseguenze. Ed altrettanto chiaro che tutto era vero.

Indietreggiò Didier.

Appena in tempo per raccogliere il corpo un poco ripiegato, il pianto sommesso e scuro, Oscar aprì le braccia, l'abbracciò, mentre l'altro si lasciò abbracciare, senza dimenarsi, senza tentare di liberarsi.

L'abbracciò stretto ed il pensiero risorse nella testa, nelle gambe, nelle braccia, come un lampo che squarciava l'orizzonte scuro...

Se si fossero salvati tutti...

Tutti assieme sarebbero stati dodici.

Il pensiero non poté non correre là, alla propria vita, alla propria ribellione.

"Signori...è arrivato il momento di mettere in scena il gran finale!" – riprese Desillian rivolgendosi ai propri uomini.

André corse allo sguardo dello spagnolo. Non c'era tempo di piangere quelli morti, ch'era necessario pensare ai vivi. Cinico a dirsi ma era così che funzionava a Marsiglia di quei tempi.

"Che...".

L'altro si fregò le mani, di nuovo.

"Le mie feluche...le ho fermate poco fuori dal porto...il loro carico deve essere trasportato su Le Comte Vert. Gobelins...conoscete gli arazzi di Gobelins?" – chiese, lo sguardo un poco stralunato, mentre i compari attorno si rimettevano i mantelli sulle spalle, andando con le mani alle daghe, fisse alle cinture.

"Che sta accadendo?" – chiese Oscar, indecisa se saperlo o no.

Lo spagnolo era personaggio davvero pieno di risorse ma non sempre capace di calibrare al meglio gli sforzi profusi per raggiungere il risultato.

"Non siamo solo borseggiatori!" – esclamò l'altro – "Mi guadagno da vivere onestamente. Sono un commerciante di arazzi. Ho ricevuto delle commissioni da Napoli. Le tele sono sulle mie barche. Ho avvertito i nocchieri di attendere fuori dal porto così da ritardare il carico sulla vostra nave...".

Oscar non comprendeva. Si morse il labbro dopo aver chiesto d'istinto perchè...

"Si radunerà una folla enorme al porto domani! Il prezzo della farina! Ci serve qualche ora per mettere in giro la voce che presto s'alzerà di nuovo. D'altra parte chi non ci crederebbe di questi tempi!".

"Ma perchè?" – chiese André un poco spazientito.

"Gli uomini di Bullfrog saranno ovunque giù al porto...se v'imbarcherete salendo sulla nave da un piazzale vuoto vi noteranno di certo. Non venite a dirmi che proprio voi non conoscete il potere del popolo!? Della folla inferocita?! In mezzo a quella sfido chiunque a riconoscervi!".

La domanda scontata meritava una risposta altrettanto ovvia.

Sì, lo conoscevano tutt'e due di cosa sarebbe stato capace il popolo se pungolato là dove, più di ogni altro, l'interesse per il prezzo del pane avrebbe avuto pregio di colpirlo ed accenderne la furia cieca.

La pancia...

Il popolo si muoveva seguendo l'istinto di sopravvivere...

"Via!" – disse risoluto Joaquin Desillian – "Voi tenetevi pronti. Si tratterà d'attendere questa notte e al più al pomeriggio di domani sarete sulla nave. Doveva partire dopo mezzogiorno. Faremo in modo di guadagnare qualche ora...".

Le direttive s'imposero. Tutti quelli ch'erano nella stanza, i giovani che accompagnavano il loro capo, presero ad uscire.

Oscar si frappose…

"Joaquin...non sarà troppo pericoloso per voi e per la vostra gente?" – chiese mentre tentava di fermare l'altro che se ne andava.

La sensazione divenne più netta.

"Vi devo molto..." – disse piano lo spagnolo – "Non per ciò che avete fatto per me ma per ciò che avete fatto per altre persone. Molte non ci sono più...ma voi non vi siete mai tirata indietro e non sarò certo io a farlo adesso...".

"Cosa ti ha detto André?" – il dubbio.

"Quello che basta a confermarmi che voi avete fatto la scelta giusta e che io ho avuto il privilegio di raccogliere i vostri gesti...e adesso non posso più tornare indietro...andrò fino in fondo...come state facendo voi...".

Il tono si contrasse.

Oscar non comprese subito...

Netta era stata la sensazione che aveva in fondo al cuore, che quel viaggio fosse una resa.

Netta fu la sensazione che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe rivisto Joaquin Desillian.

L'altro fece il saluto militare...

Lo stomaco si contrasse...

Il sorrisetto amaro di Desillian s'impose assieme ad un'altra constatazione...

"Dove porterete i bambini?" – chiese rincorrendolo, agguantandolo per un soffio.

"Via...a questo punto sono troppi per restare tutti a Marsiglia...molti di quelli temo non abbiano nessuno al mondo. Li alleveranno le nostre famiglie...".

"Sono...".

"Cristiani, ebreri…musulmani!?" – replicò retorico l'altro – "Potrebbe essere...ma non ha importanza...gli daremo un futuro...quanto al loro passato, nessuno lo può più cercare...".

L'idea che i mocciosi sarebbero stati divisi e spediti lontano rimbombò nella testa, le tempie presero a battere, forte...

"Oscar...".

"Va tutto bene André..." – rispose lei tornando sui suoi passi – "Potresti...potresti trovarmi della carta e un poco d'inchiostro?".

La domanda uscì piano, quasi rassegnata.

"Cosa vuoi fare?" – chiese lui incuriosito.

Davvero sorprendente se si pensava che quella era opera d'un uomo solo, che s'era messo in testa di creare il caos e niente di meglio aveva trovato che far leva su uno dei più controversi problemi che affliggevano la Francia.

Camminavano in fretta Oscar e André, mano nella mano, stretti, i mantelli addosso chiusi e sotto le bisacce a tracolla e ancora più giù, dentro il cuore, il tuffo che bloccava la gola, il respiro, il pensiero netto ed assoluto che il momento era giunto e che tra poco i loro piedi non avrebbero più toccato il suolo francese.

Erano stati chiamati nemmeno un'ora prima da Erin.

Mezzogiorno era passato da un pezzo ma era stato detto di non azzardarsi ad avvicinarsi al porto.

Poi, in tutta fretta, il tempo d'indossare i mantelli, nella testa avevano preso a rimbombare le grida che giungevano da fuori, dalla strada, un'occhiata fugace di sotto mentre il tramonto inondava gli occhi ed i sensi, con la luce calda e piena del giorno che moriva e nelle grida s'intuiva il disprezzo per i governanti all'ennesima diceria che aveva preso a circolare e che dava la farina rincarata e così sarebbe accaduto per il pane e...

Nella testa scorreva il pianto di quei dannati mocciosi che s'erano attaccati alle gambe e non ne volevano sapere di lasciarla andare.

Dio...

Oscar li aveva abbracciati, tutti e undici, tutti ripuliti e rasati che gli occhi adesso parevano ancora più grandi e spaventati, e gli aveva accarezzato la testa e poi glielo aveva chiesto...

Era difficile insinuarsi tra la folla inferocita, senza fissar gli occhi di quelli che li scrutavano, per non rischiare d'essere presi di mira e...

Nella testa le voci dei bambini...

 _Chi sei?_

 _Un foglietto scritto, una grafia pulita, poche lettere vergate sopra…_

 _Chi sei?_

 _Gliel'aveva chiesto a Didier..._

 _Chi sei adesso?_

 _Didier...Didier Lasalle! – aveva risposto quello, quasi gridandolo il nome, mentre le lacrime gl'inondavano la faccia._

Uno spintone, per un attimo le dita s'inanellarono più strette, intuendo che avrebbero potuto slacciarsi e loro due finire per essere divisi dalla folla che avanzava verso il porto, giù per le strade del Panier, là dov'era stato detto ch'era necessario riunirsi per andare a far sentire la propria voce e protestare contro i mercanti di farina che caricavano i sacchi per portarla via.

Quei sacchi diventavano troppo preziosi...

Non sarebbe stato consentito d'imbarcarne nemmeno uno.

Le dita si strinsero ancora più forte. André si voltò un istante, un'occhiata d'intesa a dirsi che andava tutto bene, mentre gli occhi scorsero velocemente attorno per trovare un pertugio tra la gente dove passare e per intuire se qualcuno fosse lì davvero per cercare loro.

Che con quella rivolta nulla avevano a che fare.

 _E tu...tu come ti chiami? – un'altra domanda all'altro moccioso..._

 _Casimir Bertinou...monsieur…madame..._

 _Il foglietto, un altro foglietto stretto tra le dita._

 _Bene...ricordati che Bertinou era un uomo davvero forte e tu non dovrai essere da meno! E un giorno, se vorrai, potrai anche farti chiamare Romanov! Intesi?_

 _L'altro aveva annuito, tirando su col naso e passandosi il palmo sulla faccia._

Il marsama s'infittiva...

Altri spintoni, urla, donne con i marmocchi attaccati al collo che inveivano contro gli accaparratori, vecchi sdentati che agitavano nervosamente picche raccattate chissà dove.

Sorprendente lo scenario...

Sorprendentemente simile ai mesi trascorsi.

 _E tu..._

 _Picard...Picard Frerer..._

 _Aveva sorriso Oscar..._

 _Voltaire… – gliel'aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, che il pensiero era corso a Voltaire._

 _Il suo nome avrebbe continuato a scorrere sulle labbra di un altro francese, cristiano od ebreo o musulmano avrebbe avuto poca importanza._

 _Adesso avete un nome ed un cognome… – aveva detto Oscar consegnando a ciascuno di loro un bigliettino. Su ognuno c'erano i nomi dei bambini ed i cognomi degli undici soldati che s'erano ribellati ad ordini insensati._

 _Ricordatevi di non cedere mai...dovete vivere...vivere ad ogni costo...e guardarvi da tutti quelli che vorranno prendersi la vostra vita ed il vostro futuro e che vorranno decidere per voi. Voi dovrete essere liberi..._

Una spinta più forte, il colpo rimbombò nel torace, il dolore forte s'incise rammollendo i muscoli e la presa perse forza.

"Charles!" – André gridò indietro perdendo la stretta della mano di lei.

Si voltò e la vide arretrare diversi passi mentre la folla avanzava trascinandolo con sé come un legno in balia della corrente.

"Gilbert!" – gridò lei per cercare di tornare accanto a lui ma si ritrovò accerchiata e gli occhi presero ad scavare negli sguardi truci che osservavano lei.

Erano donne, alcune giovani, alcune anziane. Non parevano pericolose, né si poteva intuire un qualsiasi legame con la banda della rana come l'aveva chiamata Desillian.

Ma Marsiglia era piena di bande. Spagnoli, portoghesi, turchi...

Riprese a cercare André che non riuscì più a ritrovare con gli occhi mentre i cori di protesta s'innalzavano tutt'intorno e la gente aveva preso a serrare le fila e a schierarsi perchè era corsa la voce che i gendarmi avrebbero preso a respingere la folla.

Scorse più giù, ancora più giù, il profilo...

"Dove sei?" – riuscì a gridare, solo una volta, mentre intorno la gente prendeva a schiacciarla, Mancava l'aria, mancava l'appiglio...

Prese a vacillare ma gli occhi rimasero fissi al profilo scuro della nave, l'aspetto maestoso e possente, i raggi del sole posati sugli alberi, quattro, le vele issate, avvolte dal marasma di corde e funi, ognuna sapientemente posta là dove necessario.

Un passo malfermo...

Si sentì trascinare giù, a terra, una mano colpì il terreno, il respiro si contrasse, chiuse gli occhi...

"Vieni!" – la voce di André riemerse tra le altre, mentre l'afferrava per un soffio prima d'essere calpestata da un gruppo di donne inferocite, che parevano cieche di rabbia, con l'unica volontà sulle labbra di avviarsi verso l'Hotel de Ville ch'era poco distante e raggiungerlo e poi tirare fuori quei dannati mercanti.

Gli occhi si scambiarono un'occhiata fulminea e una di quelle estrasse un pugnale tentando di piantarlo nella pancia della vicina...

"Via!" – alle spalle la voce conosciuta di Joaquin Desillian che tentava di sovrastare la folla.

Un guizzo...

Oscar si rialzò e squadrò lo spagnolo e poi l'uomo che gli era poco distante.

"Vieni via!" – gridò André tentando di trascinarla verso l'imbarco della nave.

Oscar rimase su Desillian...

Si voltò solo l'attimo per intuire che quella donna non era una sconosciuta...

Afferrata per i capelli e trascinata via da due uomini che Oscar aveva già visto, comprese che quella era una della banda della rana.

Grida tutt'intorno, uno scenario infernale.

Tornarono con gli occhi a Desillian, lo videro estrarre la daga e fendere l'aria per scontarsi con la spada dell'uomo che gli stava di fronte, più piccolo.

Forse era il padrone della palude, Bullfrog...

André l'afferrò per la vita: "Non possiamo far cadere nel nulla il sacrificio di queste persone! Andiamo!".

Glielo gridò in faccia e lei si mosse, intuendo lo scontro che si stava consumando a pochi passi da lei...

Vigliacca, pensò di sé stessa...

L'odore prepotente del mare, il sentore salmastro dell'acqua un poco ferma, imprigionata nel porto, s'imposero allo stomaco, mentre gli occhi si chiudevano e la mano restava stretta a quella di André che la guidava.

I passi presero a correre sui gradini della scala appoggiata al ventre della nave. Fu costretta a riaprire gli occhi su al cielo, per ritrovarsi a fissare nuvole che correvano veloci, silenziose, nell'assordante vociare inferocito della folla, poco sotto di loro, e più su di quella dell'equipaggio intento a preparare la nave per il prossimo viaggio e a scambiarsi ordini concitati.

Si avvide che il terzo ponte partendo dalla linea dell'acqua terminava con una specie di rientranza che assomigliava quasi ad un balcone incassato dentro la pancia della nave.

Dalle feritorie poste nel secondo ponte sbucavano le colubrine che risplendevano, lucide nell'scurità della sera.

Ne contò quindici, s'immaginò che dall'altro lato ve ne fossero altrettante.

Queall non era sempre stato un mercantile dunque. Forse un tempo era una nave da guerra.

Suoni secchi e ripetuti...

Le feritoie vennero chiuse ad una ad una.

Oscar tornò giù con gli occhi...

Altri passeggeri erano intenti a percorrere in tutta fretta la scalinata, stretti nei mantelli gli uomini, ed avvinghiati al braccio del gentiluomo che le scortava, le donne, terrorizzate.

Il tempo di porgere i documenti, che in quell'istante tornarono ad essere Gilbert e Charles Montand.

La folla era immensa...

L'invito era di entrare subito nella cabina assegnata. L'equipaggio della nave non avrebbe potuto proteggere i passeggeri da colpi di fucile sparati da terra.

"Aspetta..." – Oscar strinse la mano di André – "Voglio vedere se riesco...".

"E' pericoloso..." – André contestò debolmente la richiesta, anche se la comprendeva.

Il pensiero di partire senza sapere più nulla di tutti coloro che stavano rischiando la vita per aiutarli era duro d'accettare. Ma Desillian era stato chiaro, che qualsiasi accidente fosse accaduto, loro non si sarebbero dovuti voltare indietro.

Dovevano partire e così sarebbe accaduto.

I primi colpi di fucile...

Le grida della gente...

L'ondeggiare incerto...

Il vuoto che s'apriva là dove i soldati tentavano di farsi strada, sparando in aria, e poi verso la folla per disperderla e ricacciarla nella miseria da dov'era venuta, nell'Inferno che competeva agli straccioni.

Un secondo fischio annunciò che la nave stava salpando, gli ormeggi lanciati a terra lasciavano libero il gigante addormentato.

Le vele presero a scivolare giù, libere di innalzarsi al vento che le gonfiava debolmente.

Due feluche a vele spiegate, aperte alla brezza, s'erano posizionate a prua della nave, da cui erano state calate corde robuste, per agganciare il veliero e trainarlo fuori dal porto, dove il vento più forte avrebbe consentito alla sua enorme mole di prendere il largo facilmente.

Si susseguirono rapidi i colpi secchi dei tiranti, i marinai erano all'opera per predisporre le cime in maniera che la nave potesse acquistare la massima velocità, una volta in mare aperto.

I rumori frenetici, la brezza del mare che aumentava, la luce del giorno che lentamente rischiarava il porto e le colline dietro ad esso, comunicarono, in maniera pressoché definitiva, che la nave stava lasciando il porto e con esso la Francia.

La sua vita, quella che aveva vissuto così intensamente fino a quel momento stava cambiando per sempre.

"Dio..." – Oscar corse verso il bordo del ponte, s'affacciò, guardò sotto, intuì la fisionomia dello spagnolo...

Un fischio più acuto...

Un altro fischio...

Un boato sorse dallo spiazzo arioso straripante di gente.

Solo un esiguo e labile corridoio consentì agli ultimi passeggeri di salire a bordo in tutta fretta.

La folla aveva preso a caricare i soldati.

Un altro fischio...

Gli ormeggi mollati, ad uno ad uno.

Altri spari, i soldati non accettavano d'essere ricacciati indietro...

Grida...

Guizzi di corpi che presero ad accerchiare i militari, le spade lampeggiarono lucenti alla luce amaranto del tramonto.

Oscar puntò lo sguardo nella direzione del trambusto più roboante.

Intravide la fisionomia dello spagnolo.

Anche André lo riconobbe...

Il cuore prese a battere più forte...

Il caos della terra non li raggiungeva, mentre intuirono che la nave si stava muovendo, allontanandosi lentamente dalla banchina grazie alle feluche che avevano dispiegato le vele imboccando la direzione che portava verso l'imboccatura del porto.

Il vento prese a fendere la faccia.

"Monsieur...dovete scendere giù...è pericoloso...".

La voce alle spalle li raggiunse.

"Aspettate..." – rispose André, prendendo per mano Oscar ed iniziando a camminare sul ponte verso la prua.

Oscar lo seguì, docile, come fosse una bambola, mentre gli occhi erano fissi al punto in cui aveva scorto Joaquin Desillian. L'altro non c'era più.

L'aveva perso...

Le immagini si sfocavano tradite dalla luce morente del tramonto...

Il vento gonfiò le onde, mentre il veliero prendeva ad allontanarsi dalla banchina.

André le strinse la mano...

Sussurrò poche parole: "Stiamo lasciando la Francia...".

Oscar sussultò, non se l'era dimenticato, solo non s'immaginava sarebbe accaduto così, a quel modo roccambolesco e rapido.

Le parve d'esser come quella nave, voleva partire allora, davvero, e lasciare la sua vita, e lasciarsi trasportare via da forze possenti, imperiose, incontrollabili, invisibili, senza volto...

Altre forze a cui lei non si sarebbe opposta.

Era da una vita che non si ribellava.

Distolse lo sguardo dalla terra allora e prese ad osservare sotto di sé e poi avanti, laggiù, verso la prua della nave, scorgendo l'imboccatura del porto, un poco stretta.

E oltre, l'amaranto liquido, immobile, immenso...

Il mare…

Rinascita e redenzione, gelo e calore...

Il mare…

Libertà dall'oppressione d'una vita trascorsa ad obbedire ad ordini senza senso al solo scopo di tenere in piedi un palcoscenico dove ognuno doveva recitare la propria parte, al meglio, dove nessuno poteva permettersi di mutare ruolo e parole. Nemmeno il tono della voce.

Era stata un burattino nelle mani del padre, dei superiori, della regina, suo malgrado, degli stessi soldati che aveva comandato.

Persino di sé stessa, ingranaggio quasi perfetto, che doveva funzionare senza possibilità di opporsi, a rischio d'esserne travolta, soffocata ed annientata per sempre.

Di nuovo la stessa sensazione...

Stava fuggendo…

Si…

Alla fine di ogni ragionamento, di ogni considerazione, per quanto benevola, lei stava fuggendo.

Non poteva più vivere quella vita, perché altrimenti sarebbe morta.

E non solo per colpa della sua malattia.

Il mare, l'intravedeva laggiù, la mano stretta alla mano di André.

Se fosse rimasta, lei sarebbe morta, nell'inerzia di un'esistenza ogni giorno uguale a sé stessa, soffocata dal desiderio di appartenere a quell'ingranaggio perfetto che invece era tutto tranne che perfetto.

Stava fuggendo per tornare a vivere...

Non la propria vita ma il proprio spirito.

Riconciliarsi con sé stessa e con il mondo e con l'essenza della natura e dei suoi desideri, tra tutti quello d'osservare lo sguardo del proprio uomo, mentre le stringeva la mano, mentre s'avvicinava alla sua bocca, di sfuggita, in un soffio, e sfiorava le labbra, perchè sentiva di desiderarlo, di nuovo e poterlo fare, poterlo desiderare, era conquista enorme, incommensurabile, un'emozione senza paragoni che stava assaporando giorno dopo giorno, immergendosi e lasciandosi travolgere da essa.

"Guarda...".

André strinse ancora di più la mano, sollevò la sinistra indicando l'imboccatura del porto.

Le feluche avanzavano lente così che la nave non rischiasse d'urtare le banchine che si restringevano, mentre poco distanti s'intravedevano gli specchi lucidi e verdastri dei bacini di carenaggio.

Su, lo sguardo corse su, verso Fort Saint Nicolas, una sorta di monumentale roccaforte che s'affacciava sul lato sinistro dell'uscita del porto, una sfinge a guardia della città.

Li riconobbero i mocciosi che si sbracciavano, tutti lassù, mentre correvano assieme lungo la strada che portava sempre più in alto. Gridavano quelli e saltavano come pazzi per farsi riconoscere e per salutarli.

L'abbracciò André, stringendola a sé, che gli parve fosse divenuta ancora più magra e scarna.

"Sono loro!".

"Si...sono riusciti a venire fin lassù...me l'aveva detto Joaquin..." – rispose André, stringendola ancora di più, grato che lei fosse lì, grato di poterle rivelare il piano dell'amico – "Sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato tempo per salutarsi così mi ha detto che se tutto fosse andato bene avrebbe spedito i bambini fin su a Fort Saint Nicolas. Da lassù si vedono le navi che entrano ed escono dal porto...mi ha detto di guardare in quella direzione...".

"Didier Lasalle, Casimir Bertinou, Picard Frerer, Germain Cabalien, Thiroux Fabien, Stéphane Jerome, Oratio Léon, Emmanuel Simeon, Wilfred Montigner _,_ Paul Capillion, Olivier Aimee..." – scandì i nomi piano, Oscar, ad uno ad uno.

I bambini senza nome ora ne avevano uno.

Fu lei a stringersi a lui che si zittì, mentre ascoltava e ricordava quelli ch'erano rimasti a terra laggiù, a Parigi e quelli che restavano lì, nella terra di Francia. I vivi e i morti.

Tutt'e due fissarono il punto in cui i bambini s'erano fermati e salutavano la nave gridando e continuando a sbracciarsi.

"Joaquin mi ha detto che cercherà di trovare il bambino scomparso…l'amico di Didier…ci proverà...così almeno qualcuno potrà dire una preghiera per lui...".

Altri fischi più acuti, intensi...

Il vento prese forza e gli occhi si sollevarono verso gli alberi della nave, dove avevano preso a volteggiare i marinai acrobati, addetti ad ammainare le vele.

Le tele presero a scendere dapprima solo per metà della loro lunghezza.

Lampade ad olio occhieggiarono dallo scafo per rendere visibile il mercantile che lasciava la darsena chiusa e protetta.

L'ombra scura procedeva brillando come un cielo stellato raddoppiato sul mare.

Gli occhi rimasero ad osservare le mura ocra e possenti della fortezza che sfilava davanti a loro.

La eco delle grida della rivolta era ormai lontana.

Silenzio...

Oscar chiuse gli occhi appoggiandosi al corpo di André.

Lo desiderava.

Soprendentemente, nonostante tutto, lo desiderava, L'intuì un poco rigido, immerso in pensieri ch'erano lontani da lì, da loro...

Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"No...".

Non finì la frase, si strinse ancora di più a lei, dimenticandosi di tutto, dove fossero, perchè, il passato, il futuro.

Si chinò, appoggiando le labbra alle labbra, con forza e con disperazione, che lui non era nulla senza di lei, pensò dentro di sé.

Come avrebbe fatto senza di lei, senza sentire il profumo della pelle o restare nello sguardo come si posava su di sé adesso, senza più rimproveri o rimorsi, dolce, intenso...

Stupito, ogni volta...

Alle spalle il sole, imponente che moriva, dietro, lontano.

L'odore del mare...

Lei era la sua esistenza.

"Che farei senza di te?" - disse Oscar piano.

Lo sussurrò a lui che sussultò, come se davvero lei gli avesse letto dentro.

Lo disse a lui e lo disse anche a sé stessa.

D'istinto…

Era il tramonto del venisette settembre dell'anno millesettecentottantanove.

* .

66


	26. L'amour,toujour, l'amour

_**L'amour, toujours, l'amour...**_

 _E poi fate l'amore._

 _Niente sesso, solo amore._

 _E con questo intendo i baci lenti sulla bocca,_

 _sul collo, sulla pancia, sulla schiena,_

 _i morsi sulle labbra, le mani intrecciate,_

 _e occhi dentro occhi._

 _Intendo abbracci talmente stretti_

 _da diventare una cosa sola,_

 _corpi incastrati e anime in collisione,_

 _carezze sui graffi, vestiti tolti insieme alle paure,_

 _baci sulle debolezze,_

 _sui segni di una vita_

 _che fino a quel momento era stata un po' sbagliata._

 _Intendo dita sui corpi, creare costellazioni,_

 _inalare profumi, cuori che battono insieme,_

 _respiri che viaggiano allo stesso ritmo,_

 _e poi sorrisi,_

 _sinceri dopo un po' che non lo erano più._

 _Ecco, fate l'amore e non vergognatevene,_

 _perché l'amore è arte, e voi i capolavori._

 _Alda Merini_

 _27 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 1° giorno di viaggio, sera..._

La luce delle lanterne cieche stentava a vincere il buio, là sotto.

Così André s'era dovuto attaccare al corrimano e scendere piano gli scalini stretti che portavano al ponte ove erano custoditi i bagagli. Ogni passo uno scricchiolio diverso.

Un tizio, marinaio, inserviente, funambolo che fosse, li aveva accompagnati indicando loro la piccola cabina, una specie di pertugio ricavato nel ponte di coperta dove alloggiava la maggior parte dei passeggeri, poco più di sessanta persone, era stato detto.

Con le oltre quaranta d'equipaggio, alla fine s'era ricavato una sorta di villaggio galleggiante, dove sarebbe stato difficile mantenersi a distanza o quanto meno evitare guai.

E poi c'era da scommetterci che ci fosse un altro ponte, un altro ancora, dov'erano alloggiate le colubrine da diciotto o forse nove libbre, intraviste al porto, solo due giorni prima, di certo meno efficaci ma più maneggevoli.

L'aveva lasciata nella cabina, piccola, silenziosa, una specie di nido, posto sul lato destro del vascello.

Adesso Oscar era lì, seduta sul letto piuttosto duro ma pulito, la stanzetta povera d'arredi ma più che sufficiente per le loro necessità, lei da sempre capace di cavarsela con poco e farsi bastare l'essenziale.

Almeno in questo l'educazione spartana era servita a qualcosa visto che una qualsiasi altra donna sarebbe svenuta all'istante alla vista di pareti così squallide.

Nella stiva, accanto ad ammassi di bagagli d'ogni genere, c'erano altri animali.

Cani, galline...

Una decina di cavalli, alloggiati in stalli separati.

Joaquin Desillian aveva fatto un buon lavoro, perchè gli animali erano strigliati a dovere, solo un poco spaventati dal rollio cupo della nave, il fasciame a gemere sinistramente ai colpi delle correnti aeree e marine eppure capace di proteggere le anime che ci galleggiavano dentro.

La velocità media sarebbe stata di cinque, sei nodi al massimo.

La costa, ornata da scogli ed insenature, non avrebbe consentito di procedere oltre.

Le ottantasei miglia che separavano Marseille da Nice sarebbero state percorse entro diciassette ore all'incirca, vento e correnti permettendo.

L'approdo era previsto per il giorno dopo, a mezzogiorno.

All'incirca.

Il sole era tramontato.

Le dita scorrevano lievi sulle due carte d'imbarco a nome di Charles e Gilbert Montand, i lasciapassare accuratamente ripiegati. Accanto, chiusi, i documenti che attestavano chi erano realmente, chi erano stati e chi sarebbero tornati ad essere una volta lasciata la Francia.

Chissà per quanto ancora.

Oscar se ne rese conto, in quel momento, che stava lasciando la Francia.

Un moto di rabbia la percorse pensando al passato e uno di paura chiuse la voce intuendo il futuro.

Le pareti di legno ruvido e scuro, odorose di sale e di mare, ebbero sorprendente pregio di contenere la rabbia e d'acquietarla, i sensi confusi dai nuovi sentori - così diversi da quelli in cui s'erano imbattuti durante il viaggio - distolti dall'oppressione.

Sapevano...

I sensi sapevano di pelle e sguardi all'erta e chiedevano...

Dopo giorni e giorni trascorsi in locande anonime, paesi anonimi, a sfuggire dallo sguardo di cameriere, osti, soldati, dame, contadini, uomini di legge, briganti di palude, Oscar si ritrovava in un minuscolo spazio.

I rumori giungevano ovattati e tiepidi.

Non pareva fosse né caldo, né freddo.

Era immobile, mentre il corpo a poco a poco adattava l'equilibrio terrestre a quello acquatico, meno stabile, più infido, che un'improvvisa onda avrebbe potuto sbattere a terra o contro la parete.

Chiuse gli occhi, annusò l'odore del mare e con esso l'intenso desiderio, fatto di calore, umido, respirato addosso.

Nasceva da lei, dalle viscere, mescolato a brividi che forse erano di febbre, forse no, forse era lei ch'era semplicemente viva.

Lo sentì, il proprio corpo, bruciare e chiedere e desiderare e ascoltare il desiderio, incapace di soffocarlo.

Si alzò, s'accorse che lo spazio esiguo non permetteva di spostarsi con troppa foga, i bauli nell'angolo opposto del letto, i mantelli gettati sopra, una brocca d'acqua, null'altro.

Incontrollabile il desiderio si riverberò nei muscoli.

Uscì all'aria fredda ed intensa, che la colpì in faccia una volta imboccato il corridoio che portava al ponte superiore, verso la rientranza che permetteva d'affacciarsi al mare lontano dagli sguardi.

L'aria prese a calmare il respiro e a restituire lucidità e presenza.

Rimase lì, un poco, a calmare i cavalli.

La fronte appoggiata al collo caldo e tornito, le dita affondate nel manto serico, in ascolto del silenzioso fremere dei muscoli mentre l'animale accanto batteva la zampa a terra, scrollandosi.

Erano divenuti compagni di viaggio, tutti e quattro, e per assurdo che fosse avevano imparato a riconoscere ciascuno il vorticoso evolversi del tempo, che incideva la coscienza.

S'era fatto buio, là sotto tutto pareva scivolare in una specie di dimensione altra e separata dal resto della nave.

André tentò di scorgere altri locali.

Ve n'erano ancora giù da una scala che scendeva nella parte più fonda della nave, dove forse alloggiavano i mozzi, i marinai, i servitori di ufficiali e passeggeri.

La calma l'avvolse e questo per assurdo non era un bene.

Nella calma si è spinti a pensare e fare congetture mentre il futuro ripiomba addosso all'improvviso, ogni cosa si fa più vicina e allora non è più futuro ma diventa presente, palpabile, temuto, incombente…

La lente gli consentì di guadagnare più velocemente l'uscita.

Col tempo aveva imparato a percepire ogni più piccolo ostacolo, affidandosi alle dita, che scivolavano con attenzione sulle superfici, appropriandosi della consistenza, della densità, della temperatura, e poi all'udito, ai rumori impercettibili, alle dimensioni delle stanze, alla posizione delle porte e delle finestre, al numero degli scalini e a tutto quanto si ponesse di ostacolo tra sé ed il suo percorso.

Odore di polvere, vino, stalle, paglia, minestre, terra, erba bagnata, neve, acqua...

Odore d'acqua...

La sua labile ed intensa consistenza.

 _Dio..._

Dovette fermarsi, un istante, lo sguardo sgranato davanti a sé a catturare un pertugio di luce.

La mente rimase impigliata alla constatazione…

Il tatto s'era raffinato al punto da riconoscere l'impercettibile mutamento della pelle, quella morbida di seni, quella del collo, quella candida e lieve del ventre.

 _Dio..._

S'immerse in lei, con i sensi, tutti, escluso quello che aveva maledetto da quando aveva preso a vacillare, dopo l'incidente. Adesso gli pareva fosse divenuto inutile, che aveva imparato a conoscerla, lei, così intensamente, così profondamente che forse davvero non avrebbe più avuto necessità di vederla come un tempo.

Si sistemò la lente, le dita scorsero tra i capelli, la gola si chiuse.

Aveva temuto di perdere lei, se avesse perso la vista.

La vista non l'aveva perduta, non ancora, ma se anche fosse accaduto, intuiva che si poteva vedere oltre essa...

Intuiva di saperlo fare, comprendere oltre...

L'amore, tutti i giorni, attraverso sé stesso...

Attraverso di lei...

Ripercorse in fretta il ponte secondario, risalì fino al corridoio che lo separava dall'alloggio dove avrebbero trascorso i giorni successivi, cinque per l'esattezza, che tanto ci sarebbe voluto per arrivare a Livourne.

Quando finalmente tornò a sentire prepotente l'odore del mare e la brezza della sera, di quella sera autunnale pallida ed intensa, André riprese a camminare più speditamente, avviandosi verso la cabina ch'era stata loro assegnata.

Camminava, un passo dopo l'altro, verso di lei...

E la mente rincorreva i ricordi, quando l'aveva conosciuta, e sua nonna gli aveva detto che lei era una bellissima fanciulla…

Sì, quella che si vestiva e si comportava come un maschiaccio era una femmina!

 _Bleah!_

 _Una femmina!_

Eppure…

Anche se gli avevano detto ch'era una femmina, lui non era mica stupido e l'aveva capito subito da sé che quella era proprio una femmina perché loro due erano proprio diversi e lui era un maschio e...

Allora aveva pensato che nonostante quella si vestisse e si comportasse come un maschiaccio, avrebbe finito per appiccicarglisi addosso come una mosca, come...

No, alla fine aveva dovuto abbandonare tutte le vaghe convinzioni da maschio ch'era riuscito a raggranellare nella sua giovane vita, ossia che una femmina fosse più stupida, più lenta, più debole, più frignona.

S'era ritrovato a condividere l'educazione rigida e severa e quella femminuccia l'aveva vista cadere da cavallo dieci, venti, trenta volte, fino a quando non aveva imparato a stare in sella meglio di un uomo e forse era così che le femmine educate come i maschi si comportano.

Diventano più forti dei maschi…

 _Boh…_

André non lo sapeva, non aveva mai conosciuto altre bambine educate così, ma di certo lei era così.

Poi lui aveva imparato a tirare di scherma perchè lei potesse esercitarsi e lei, lei gli aveva insegnato tutto ciò che sapeva.

Lei glielo aveva insegnato.

Tutto.

Tutto ciò che sapeva e anche quello che non sapeva.

Avevano condiviso tutto, come amici, come fratelli.

 _Oscar…_

 _Sorella, moglie, amante, sposa…_

Si ritrovò di nuovo ad immaginare il passato, tante volte s'era chiesto che sarebbe accaduto a loro se lei non fosse stata cresciuta così, come un maschio, certo schiacciata da una vita rigida ma paradossalmente aperta, soffocata dal rango ma per assurdo capace di guardare oltre gli schemi arcaici dell'aristocrazia.

"Monsieur...".

André si voltò di scatto, intuendo la fisionomia d'un tizio che doveva far parte dell'equipaggio, vestito sobriamente senza tanti fronzoli, un leggero inchino, quello si presentava chiedendo se entrambi, lui ed il compagno di viaggio, suo fratello per l'esattezza, avessero gradito prendere parte ad una cena assieme al capitano della nave.

Interdetto…

"Senz'altro..." – balbettò André, ragionando in fretta.

Per quanto il viaggio sarebbe stato breve, s'era pur sempre a bordo d'una nave e comprendere con chi si sarebbero condivisi i giorni a venire non sarebbe stato inutile o sbagliato.

"Alle venti..." – sibilò l'altro inchinandosi di nuovo e scomparendo nel buio – "Seguite le lanterne...chiedete di Monsieur Norel De Ville, Capitano Norel de Ville...".

Un cenno del capo...

I pensieri ripresero, sormontati a mala pena dall'interruzione. Era impossibile arginarli.

Forse, ora che stavano lasciando al Francia, quei dannati ricordi dovevano risalire in superficie, perchè loro due si rammentassero bene da dove venivano e chi erano stati prima d'esser ciò che sarebbero diventati.

André era cresciuto.

Anche lei.

Ed era diventata bellissima...

Era buio intorno, l'orizzonte segnato dalla luce morente della sera, le prime stelle vibravano come lacrime sparse.

L'oro chiaro dei capelli, la pelle, bianca...

L'azzurro cupo del mare in tempesta, severo, vigile su tutto.

Sprezzante ed intenso...

Se fosse stata educata come una donna, com'erano educate tutte le donne di quell'epoca...

Non era certo questione di saper andare a cavallo o magari tirare con la pistola. C'erano dame che a caccia si difendevano altrettanto bene quanto i galantuomini.

No, non sarebbe stata nemmeno questione di educazione.

Il latino, la matematica, la storia, il pianoforte, il ballo, l'etichetta...

Istruzione genericamente impartita a chiunque fosse nobile.

E allora perchè lei era così...

C'era che se fosse stata educata a quella maniera davvero lui non sarebbe mai potuto crescere accanto a lei com'era stato nella loro vita e l'avrebbe persa, in fretta, lei concessa in sposa a quindici anni, come le sue sorelle e...

 _Davvero sarebbe accaduto questo?_

 _Davvero una come lei..._

Bussò alla porta della cabina. L'aprì, entrò.

Nessuno. Il cuore in gola.

 _Dove sei?_

L'aveva lasciata lì...

Si ritrovò assurdamente ansioso, trafitto dal pensiero che lei non ci fosse, che lei c'era sempre stata nella sua vita.

Stava per chiamarla, si contrasse dandosi dello stupido. Al più avrebbe dovuto cercare Charles...

Si morse il labbro, si voltò, uscì sul ponte. Il cuore in gola...

Doveva esser lì ma non aveva ricevuto risposta.

Il luogo era sconosciuto, estraneo, i sensi stanchi, il desiderio...

Pochi passi percorsi sulla scala che portava al piano di coperta superiore, lo sguardo corse al piccolo ponte poco sopra, l'intravide nella luce dispersa della sera, i raggi morenti che lambivano l'orizzonte, appoggiandosi sulla sagoma asciutta, un poco abbandonata...

Il nome di Oscar gli morì sulle labbra, come quello di Charles, come tutto il resto.

Il tramonto sfatto nel cielo, sul mare, intrecciato ai capelli mossi, ai pensieri che intuì...

Non la distingueva chiaramente, ne intravedeva la figura fiera, ne intuiva il respiro, il sentire confuso con l'aria dolce del mare.

Era buio, davvero, ormai...

Le lanterne cieche illuminavano pochi lembi di scafo che pure procedeva lento, fendendo le onde alte. Giù, verso la costa s'intravedevano luci fioche. Era la Francia quella.

André comprese che lei stava osservando quella...

Preferì non chiamarla.

Si mantenne assorto nella visione, ascoltando il rumore delle onde calme infrangersi contro lo scafo.

Lei s'accorse d'essere osservata.

"Scusami..." – s'incresparono le labbra per sussurrare il nome, quello sbagliato – "Gilbert!" – puntualizzò - "Non ti avevo sentito...volevo prendere un po' d'aria...".

S'avvicinò André fissandola.

"Cosa c'é?" – chiese lei tentando di stupirsi. Non ci riusciva.

La Francia era laggiù, s'allontanava.

Voleva restare lì, assorta, mentre la gola a poco a poco si chiudeva.

Eppure lui era lì accanto a sé e sorprendentemente tutto pareva trovare una collocazione perfetta, seppur nell'incertezza assoluta del futuro.

"Il tramonto...mi ha ricordato Arras...quando da bambini d'estate giocavamo fino a sera tardi, fino a quando il sole non ci concedeva un ultimo abbraccio di luce. E poi ce ne stavano ore a parlare di quello che avremmo fatto il giorno dopo...".

"Già...il giorno dopo..." – disse piano André avvicinandosi. Parole mute...

Il corpo la sovrastava un poco, avrebbe voluto chinarsi per baciarla, si limitò ad avvicinarsi ancora un poco, rigido, quasi ad ascoltare il respiro di lei, il battito s'ampliava dentro di sé.

"E..." – balbettò lei che si stupì davvero adesso – "Tua nonna ci rimproverava d'esserci andati a ficcare in chissà quali guai...".

Parlava piano, sorrideva e lui lì, rigido, impettito, gli occhi a fissare l'orizzinte dove scorrevano luci tenui.

"Cosa...c'è?" – chiese lei, di nuovo, che tutto le parve strano e fu davvero sorprendente accorgersi della postura di André, che adesso lei aveva imparato a conoscerlo e adesso si sarebbe aspettata altro.

Gli occhi s'abbassarono. Oscar si ritrovò immersa nello sguardo.

André si permise solo d'appoggiare la mano sul fianco e chiudere un poco le dita e stringerlo morbidamente...

Un sussulto...

Lui non si spinse oltre e lei si stupì di nuovo.

C'era ch'erano su una nave che per quanto grande ed imponente poteva avere occhi ed orecchie molto più indiscrete d'un quartiere di Parigi.

Lei comprese e si stupì, ancora di più, del desiderio sottile insinuato attraverso la sola vicinanza, attraverso quella mano posata lì, dolcemente...

Lo ricambiò appoggiando la testa sulla spalla, chiudendo gli occhi, strofinando appena la fronte ad annusare il desiderio ch'era di entrambi, imperioso, a rapire i sensi e la carne.

Ad annusare sé stessi desiderare l'altro...

"Senti un po', ma lo sai che per questa sera abbiamo un invito a cena!" – riprese lui divertito e rassegnato.

Lo sguardo di lei si sollevò, comunicando disappunto.

Ci mancava anche la cena...

"Lo so...anch'io avrei preferito..." – s'azzardò lui sornione.

Si morse il labbro André: "Sì insomma...andarcene a dormire...ma d'altra parte dovremo pur mangiare!".

"Potevamo farlo nella cabina. Ho notato che oltre ai bauli ci sono alcuni sacchi...dovrebbe esserci del pane dentro e...".

Scosse la testa André: "Non di solo pane..." – accennò sorridendo – "Lo sai anche tu che quando si deve convivere in un luogo sconosciuto è bene sapere per tempo con chi si dovrà farlo. Il capitano è stato gentile ad invitarci...non credo si tratterà di nulla di eclatante. Siamo su una nave...".

Non la convinceva...

Lo sguardo s'abbassò di più ed il viso s'avvicinò ancora di più.

Sussurrò piano...

"Oscar François de Jarjayes ma tu davvero..." – il discorso rimase volutamente in sospeso e lei ne intuì la piega, sorprendendosi, adesso, d'essere capace di pensare a certe...

 _Pieghe della vita!_

"Dannazione...An...Gilbert Montand! Che ti salta in testa! Io non intendevo..." – si schernì lei alzando la voce.

Una mano sulla bocca, l'altra sul fianco che corse su ad adagiarsi sulla schiena mentre lui la stringeva di più a sé: "Io sì invece!" – chiosò soddisfatto.

 _L'amour..._

 _Toujour..._

"Vai al diavolo!" – ringhiò lei tentando di staccarsi. No, lui se la tenne lì, stringendola ancora e poi prendendola per mano e tornando a ripercorrere il corridoio che conduceva alla piccola cabina e davvero Oscar s'immaginò che sarebbe accaduto in quel momento e per assurdo che fosse e nonostante s'immaginasse cosa sarebbe potuto accadere, avvampò, prendendo a sudare un poco, fino a che riuscì a staccarsi e a piantarsi in mezzo alla stanzetta, occhi sgranati ad osservare André che si sbottonava la giacca e si sfilava la camicia e...

Davvero...

Il cuore in gola...

Davvero anche lei l'avrebbe voluto...

"Che fai?" – chiese lui mentre aveva preso a rovistare in un baule – "Non ti cambi per la cena?".

Rimase volutamente immerso, sguardo e mani, nelle stoffe profumate di pulito che sfiorò quasi con soggezione, il pensiero a colei che aveva preparato gl'indumenti, forse con le lacrime agli occhi, ma non si voltò perchè, a parte l'istante di commozione, gli sarebbe venuto da ridere a vedere la faccia di Oscar che chissà che doveva aver pensato e chissà se anche lei l'avrebbe voluto...

"Sbrigati!" – la spronò – "O vuoi che faccia io?".

Si rialzò, gli veniva davvero da ridere, le dita corsero ai bottoni della giacca di lei.

Colpita...

"No!" – arretrò lei, smascherata e decisamente imbarazzata – "Faccio da sola!".

"Come volete riverito fratello!" – continuò lui tentando di trattenersi dal ridere.

L'imbarazzo di Oscar era assolutamente sorprendente se si pensava che solo due mesi prima era accaduto che si fossero amati, per la prima volta, in quel bosco di lucciole e di luna.

Stupiva ed al tempo stesso eccitava il ricordo...

André ritornò là, per qualche istante, con la mente.

Oscar si era rifugiata tra le sue braccia, lui l'aveva tenuta stretta, finalmente, senza paura, senza rifiuto, libero di amarla, come lei stessa chiedeva.

L'aveva baciata, prima con dolcezza, ascoltando l'incedere delle labbra, inebriato che anche lei ricambiasse quel tocco, anche lei libera, libera di amare...

Nessuno dei due si sarebbe fermato e le tempie avevano preso a pulsare e le mani a muoversi impacciate, incerte a combattere l'avidità di voler tutto e subito e lì...

"Sei fortunato che tuo fratello Charles sappia aggiustare la sciarpa d'un uomo meglio d'un uomo!" – affondò lei, André impettido e ritto e sguardo sgranato immerso nel sentore prepotente del mare mentre lei gli stava di fronte, le dita sottili e veloci annodavano la stoffa morbida attorno al collo, aggiustando le pieghe.

"Cosa?" – chiese lui tornando ad osservarla.

"Mi sembri strano questa sera Gilbert Montand!" – replicò lei un poco sarcastica.

Non erano trascorsi che due mesi...

Da che s'erano baciati davvero, non com'era accaduto alla Barrier d'Enfer e poi a Saint Petersburg.

No, non era stato come allora.

Le strane parentesi temporali parevano quasi non esser mai accadute eppure...

Il sole morente alle spalle, aveva accarezzato il suo viso, l'aveva baciata...

 _Oh, la sua bocca..._

No, non era stato come a Saint Petersburg...

André prese ad osservarla, rammentando che le dita, quella notte erano corse di nuovo ai bottoni della giacca, quella dell'uniforme.

 _Visione dissolta nella notte fioca di luna e di stelle e di lucciole e suoni lontani e quiete calma dei muscoli che si animavano e si mescolavano e s'aprivano, avvolgendosi al cielo, avvinghiandosi dolcemente a cogliere l'affondo di labbra dapprima leggere, quasi d'affetto…_

 _E d'intorno lievi luci a sfiorarsi e poi accarezzarsi ed abbracciare la pelle pian piano scoperta, liscia e tremante, sotto dita incerte e poi più forti e piene del coraggio e della smania degli anni dispersi del passato._

 _Visioni vibravano riflesse nell'oscura superficie liscia e fredda dell'acqua…_

Aveva paura...

L'aveva scorta la sua paura.

Lei che non aveva mai avuto paura di nulla.

 _L'amour..._

 _Toujours..._

 _Posso…_

 _Cerco il tuo sguardo quasi senza respirare…_

 _Dio…posso…_

 _Aprili…m'invochi…_

 _Fallo…adesso…_

 _Le dita lasciano le mani un istante e le tue fanno altrettanto correndo veloci…_

 _Lo so che hai paura…_

 _La sento nel cuore che batte talmente veloce che quasi non lo sento più._

 _La scorgo nelle dita che tremano e faticano ad aprire alamari mille volte aperti e richiusi, senza questo pensiero, senza questa foga…_

 _Solo nella mente…_

 _La mia bocca non si stacca un istante…_

 _Non ti lascio…_

 _Raggiungo la stoffa, la pelle…_

 _Affondo le mani e racchiudo tra le dita il brivido del corpo che arretra un istante divorato dal talamo ruvido e caldo che non ti lascia e ti avvolge._

"Chissà se indossi ancora quella dannata uniforme!?" – se lo chiese André a voce bassa tra sé e sé – "Anche se non ce l'hai più addosso!".

Lo sguardo di entrambi scorse attraversando la piccola sala da pranzo predisposta nell'alloggio del capitano, raccolta, chiusa, le pareti coperte da mappe e carte nautiche.

Gli ospiti non erano molti ma abbastanza per consentir loro di conversare ed intrattenersi.

Gli occhi si sgranarono alla vista del personaggio.

Quello se ne stava appoggiato alla parete più lontana, intento a giocherellare con un coltellino ed un pezzetto di legno nervosamente intarsiato, apparentemente disinteressato alla comitiva che si stava radunando sollecitata dagli inviti beneaugurali del comandante, un omone rubicondo e ridanciato e perfettemente a suo agio quasi non si fosse su una nave mercantile ma piuttosto all'ingresso d'uno sfarzoso ricevimento in uno dei tanti palazzi della capitale.

Poche dame, adeguatamente imbellettate, incipriate ed impiumate a dovere per l'occasione.

Dannazione, proprio non si poteva davvero dimenticare l'astio che ribolliva per quelle messinscene.

Oscar fissò il personaggio, vestito con abiti più ricercati di quelli che gli aveva visto al porto.

No, non pareva davvero un ospite come tutti gli altri...

Non lo era davvero visto che il Capitano Norel de Ville lo presentò come uno dei sottufficiali al comando de Le Comte Vert.

"Monsieur John River...capitano in seconda…".

Che nemmeno due giorni prima quello aveva detto di chiamarsi Joseph Hornett…

 _Sir Joseph Hornett..._

Che fosse inglese a quel punto era l'unica certezza.

Perchè poi un inglese si nascondesse a soldati inglesi vestiti in abiti civili, in giro per il porto di Marsiglia, questo non era possibile nè saperlo, nè immaginarlo.

La Francia aveva fornito aiuti militari ed appoggio ai coloni inglesi durante la Guerra di Indipendenza Americana, contro l'Inghilterra, e questo aveva portato i due paesi a detestarsi cordialmente e a non perdere occasione di sfidarsi per occupare nuove terre in altri continenti.

Inglesi e francesi non andavano d'accordo. In conclusione, tutt'e due avevano qualcosa da nascondere allora e sarebbe stato bene non indagare oltre.

Oscar non potè evitare di sentirsi gli occhi del bellimbusto addosso, incerta se quello avesse compreso chi fosse davvero.

Una donna francese che viaggia vestendo abiti maschili...

Non c'era molta differenza tra le due specie di segreti.

I pensieri presero ad affollarsi mentre a mala pena seguiva il filo dei discorsi.

Le pietanze erano semplici...

 _Pommes de terre, rôtie canard, fruit confit, fromages..._

Il vino era troppo...

Forte...

"Che hai?" – fu André questa volta a chiedere che stava accadendo.

"Nulla...sono solo stanca...".

"Monsieur...".

Il comandante era uomo di larghe vedute. Non aveva un concetto di disciplina particolarmente elevato, dato che il vino scorreva abbondante e pareva che tutti i subordinati alla conduzione della nave fossero lì, mentre le dame erano intente ad ascoltare con smaccato stupore favole di mostri marini e corsari e paesi lontani ove si fantasticava sulle fattezze delle donne e sulle loro capacità amatorie.

Pericoloso connubio quello che vede donne e ricchezze al centro dei discorsi.

La serata proseguì tranquilla fino a quando una delle ospiti prese ad addentrarsi nei racconti della vita di corte, probabilmente per mettere al corrente i commensali che lei a corte c'era stata davvero.

Anche così si spendeva la notorietà del proprio status.

I particolari facevano presumere avesse frequentato al più il piccolo mercato che settimanalmente si teneva poco fuori la Reggia di Versailles. Le dame meno abbienti ma desiderose di non sfigurare al cospetto di quelle che cambiavano abito anche quattro volte al giorno finivano lì, a rifornirsi di guanti, corsetti, camiciole vendute a poco prezzo. Una maniera come un'altra per sfogarsi in conversazioni più libere e taglienti e sfrenate di quelle che ci si poteva permettere nei silenziosi corridoi della reggia.

Ecco, la dama doveva esser finita lì.

Il linguaggio prese ad innalzarsi verso vette piuttosto becere ed irriguardose, esattamente come accadeva sul finire della giornata quando le dame di compagnia prendevano a sfidarsi per accaparrarsi l'ultimo fazzoletto di lino o il portacipria più esotico.

Un elogio sfrenato della grettezza dei nobili e della costosa vita di corte che solo pochi potevano permettersi e tutto questo per via delle mode che la regina imponeva ogni anno a chi voleva frequentare la reggia.

Sì, Oscar si sentiva stanca...

Li aveva già ascoltati quei commenti...

"Il re ama le serrature ma non le usa come dovrebbe!" – esordì un altro villano vestito di velluto blu scuro, una tonalità appena più ombrosa di quella ch'era andata di moda a corte solo qualche anno prima – "Se l'avesse fatto con la Regina! Ma no! Quella non l'ha mai tenuta sotto chiave come sarebbe stato necessario!".

Il coro di risate riempì la stanza. I commensali erano ubriachi. Le rivolte popolari e la stampa di quart'ordine avevano fatto il resto.

I sovrani avevano perduto il loro ascendente e ormai le dicerie di corte si sprecavano.

Il linguaggio iniziò a farsi irriguardoso e volgare.

Suo malgrado Oscar s'irrigidì provando disgusto per quelle ch'erano solo maldicenze.

Non le accettava.

"Si dice che ogni sera a Versailles si continuino a dare feste sfarzose!" – provocò un'altro - "La regina si tiene buoni i reggimenti che devono fare la guardia alla sala dell'assemblea! Che sennò i parigini son capaci che dalla fame ci vanno davvero a Versailles e la tirano fuori per i capelli!".

I pugni tirati sul tavolo, una dannazione, la soddisfazione d'aver affondato il coltello e d'averla raccontata tutta la verità, l'uomo rimpinguò il bicchiere e tracannò il vino d'un fiato.

Gli altri sottufficiali avevano un'aria più sobra, almeno, mentre il comandante gongolava, e due dame ridacchiavano.

Dannazione, poteva anche essere vero. Eppure lei li ricordava bene gli occhi della regina quando le aveva fatto visita dopo la morte di Joseph. Occhi vuoti...

Forse, ancora una volta, i ricevimenti e le feste, erano serviti solo ad evitare d'ascoltare l'immensa solitudine che svuotava le forze, lei, la sovrana di Francia, che mai s'era concessa al suo amante, al conte che da sempre l'aveva amata e che l'avrebbe amata per sempre.

Un amore asciutto e pulito...

Che ne sapevano quei dannati...

C'era che adesso lei comprendeva che cosa fosse la vita, quella intensa e vera e piena e...

Amare...

Maria Antonietta era andata in sposa ad un uomo sconosciuto che non aveva mai amato ma che aveva rispettato fino in fondo.

I pugni si strinsero, la nausea prese a salire.

I muscoli si contrassero esausti.

Ammise ch'era solo grazie alla regina che lei aveva potuto scegliere di continuare a vivere e così non ci sarebbe stato verso d'offuscare in lei il ricordo più privato di persone conosciute giovani ed inesperte, e non sovrani. Non era possibile per lei distinguere i due ruoli ed il primo sarebbe prevalso sempre.

Eppure...

La rabbia chiuse la gola, sorprendendola, perchè, per assurdo, nonostane sentisse che avrebbe dovuto reagire lì, in quell'istante, tutto appariva lontano, come ingranaggio vuoto di cui lei aveva fatto parte per volontà d'altri, forse per sua stessa volontà, ma che ora le pareva di non aver mai davvero vissuto, dentro di sé.

La vista prese a vacillare un poco. Dannazione...

Un altro affondo, l'ennesimo...

"Quell'austriaca ci ha portato alla rovina, con tutti i vestiti che ha comprato e gli amanti che ha mantenuto!".

La frase riecheggiò sopra le altre, tirandosi dietro la sequela d'improperi e di assensi della maggior parte dei commensali. Chiunque essi fossero avevano fatto presto a parteggiare per le nuove classi che prendevano piede in Francia, mercanti, arigiani, proprietari di terre...

Si sarebbe potuto tranquillamente scommettere che tra di essi ci fossero pure dei nobili che per evitare guai si guardavano bene dal manifestare se non una devozione ormai falsa, almeno il buon gusto d'evitare certi argomenti.

Le dita si contrassero sforzandosi di restare ferme, giusto il gesto di lasciarle scivolare giù, sotto la tavola, per ritrovarsi la destra intrecciata alla sinistra di André. Le dita inanellate e non semplicemente strette.

Il coro d'approvazione proseguì...

Epiteti di fango...

"Non trovo corretto giudicare chi non si conosce..." – esordì, forte, le parole pesate ed insinuate in un istante di silenzio che, a quel punto, si fece ancora più assordante.

Lo stupore durò poco.

Il paio di commensali che l'avevano sfidata, anche se solo a mezzo d'uno scambio d'occhiate roventi, colsero il destro per proseguire e conoscere con chi avevano a che fare.

Il silenzio di quell'ospite biondo seduto quasi in fondo alla tavolata, l'aspetto un poco emaciato ma lo sguardo tagliente quasi quanto la lingua, non era passato inosservato.

Spesso il silenzio assorda più di mille parole e da esso si possono trarre deduzioni anche più pungenti di sguaiate chiacchere da locanda per comprendere quelli che vi si trincerano dietro.

"Ne devo dedurre...monsieur...che voi siete un fautore della monarchia!?".

L'affondo s'impose altrettanto netto.

Sarebbe stato rischioso lasciarsi sedurre dalla provocazione, che non era fine a sè stessa ma insidiosamente volta a scoprire gl'intenti.

Il commento dell'ospite silenzioso era stato ampio, il riferimento alla monarchia no!

"E devo dedurre allora che voi non lo siete _monsieur_?!" – replicò lei ironica – "Non per questo potrei mai permettermi di giudicarvi, senza conoscervi...".

Il discorso sospeso, tanto perchè si comprendesse meglio...

"Nè voi di giudicare me! Dato che non mi conoscete affatto!" – proseguì lei affondando lo sguardo alla faccia paonazza dell'altro.

Le reazioni s'ampliarono.

Dal compiaciuto sorriso del personaggio conosciuto per disgrazia nel piazzale d'imbarco a Marsiglia a quelli del commensale redarguito e mezzo ubriaco che aveva preso a fissare l'interlocutore che non solo non aveva risposto alla domanda ma gli aveva praticamente dato dell'idiota e dell'arrogante.

L'origine dei comensali era incerta, nel dubbio se tutti si fosse nobili o no, era bene evitare di redarguirsi sulle vicendevoli affermazioni.

L'offeso s'irrigidì davvero. Un compare accanto a lui, pizzi e merletti che gli sbucavano dalle maniche unte, gl'impose di raffreddare l'esuberanza ed il capitano provò a stemperare gli animi alzando il calice: "Comunque sia propongo un omaggio a tutte le donne di Francia! E tra queste deve essere senz'altro compresa la nostra regina! Che dicono sia donna di bellezza e grazia infinite! E che se ne dica dei suoi abiti e dei suoi amanti!".

Encomiabile escamotage...

Iniziò a tremare, quasi, la rabbia crescente e il disgusto, che sapeva bene che se si fosse alzata e avesse affrontato il bellimbusto sarebbe stato inevitabile attirare gli sguardi su di loro, impossibile tacere le origini e la provenienza di...

Entrambi.

Oscar deglutì rabbia. André strinse ancora di più la mano e lei si rammentò che adesso non era più sola e che non poteva pensare solo a sé stessa. Non poteva reagire...

Non come le era sempre stato istintivo di fare.

Lo sguardo s'abbassò un istante, in segno di resa...

Si alzò di scatto, le dita si slacciarono, André temette il peggio ma lei si limitò a lanciare un'occhiata ai presenti e poi a scusarsi e a lasciare la sala.

La cena era comunque terminata.

André fece altrettanto, rincorrendola fuori, afferrandola per la giacca, bloccandola contro la parete, lei incapace di guardarlo e lui gli occhi puntati addosso.

"Dovresti tentare di essere più accorta quando parli!" – esordì severo.

Inconcepibile arroganza, lei lo squadrò incredula...

"Vorresti dire che avrei dovuto tacere mentre quella gente insultava sua maestà?".

Domanda retorica...

"Voglio dire che quando abbiamo deciso di lasciare la Francia non intendevo solo la terra francese!" – proseguì lui sempre più severo, senza arretrare d'un passo – "E questo comprende anche le persone...".

"An..." – si sarebbe tradita, una mano sulla bocca...

"Lasciami finire!" – l'interruppe lui – "Tu e anche io abbiamo conosciuto i sovrani e sappiamo quanto entrambi siano persone generose e buone. Dobbiamo loro la vita...la loro intercessione ci ha consentito di avere una speranza...altrimenti non saremmo qui. Questo mi porta a credere che anche lei, Sua Maestà, voglia che tu viva! Ma non puoi dimenticare in che condizioni si trovano la Francia e il popolo francese. Non puoi dimenticare le strade di Parigi e la gente che ci muore di fame...e i bambini...anche quelli che abbiamo incontrato nel nostro viaggio...".

André tolse la mano. Il respiro era contratto, gli occhi sempre feroci e lividi su di lui.

"Sono stati i sovrani con la loro inerzia a portare la Francia in queste condizioni e tu non puoi biasimare quelli che affermano questa verità, anche se lo fanno senza conoscere davvero il re e la regina o usando un linguaggio poco riguardoso...".

Il respiro s'acquietò un poco...

"Io...".

André s'avvicinò ancora di più, la mano corse al viso chiudendolo in una presa morbida.

"Dio...ti amo...ti amo così tanto e non lascerò che quello che sta accadendo in Francia mi separi da te...".

Oscar respirò piano...

André comprese che sì, certo, lei ce l'aveva ancora addosso quella dannata uniforme!

 _Nel mio sguardo il buio del cielo solcato da corone di perle infuocate e fredde che illuminano la pelle e si fondono e ghiacciano l'umida consistenza del tuo pallore, latteo, appena scaldato e vinto da labbra avide, a solcare ogni lembo, ogni incavo sconosciuto e sognato, come quel cielo lassù che ci immerge e ci avvolge immobile, inesplorato, vicino…_

 _I sensi s'inebriano dell'aroma concentrato e puro della terra mescolato al sentore dolce e salato del ventre, sospinti dal tuo richiamo aperto, umido, limpido, respirato, dissolto…_

 _Non ho respiro per chiederti nulla…_

 _Invoco il tuo assenso correndo ai tuoi occhi che raccolgono il mio volto e posano sopra di esso il consenso impercettibile…_

 _Sì, adesso…_

 _Sì adesso…_

 _Adesso nel buio ascolto l'incedere lento e ritmato della carne che penetra ed affonda e dolorosamente spezza e brucia e dissolve la mia vita inviolata…_

 _Sì, adesso, nel buio ascolto il tuo respiro impossibile e lieve e profondo, sconosciuto e denso dell'umore del tuo profumo…_

 _Lieve e lontano mi giunge un volo del cuore che colpisce i muscoli…_

 _M'attraversa sollevandomi…_

 _Nel frastuono della carne violata che si sgretola trascinandomi via, mi aggrappo disperatamente a te, stringendomi a te ed a me stessa, per non affondare e per lasciarti entrare fin dove il respiro si spezza…_

 _Non fermarti, non lasciarmi, non temere…_

 _Non ho paura adesso, non più…_

Gli occhi si scostarono incapaci di mantenersi su di lui.

Corsero all'orizzonte, al cielo di stelle lassù…

Pareva sarebbe caduto loro addosso, di nuovo, come allora.

E lontane luci, fuochi fatui si libravano sfiorando l'acqua e la pelle, sussurrando al respiro e ai sensi…

"Torno dentro solo per ringraziare il capitano...aspettami..." - sussurrò André mentre tutto prendeva a mescolarsi e confondersi e sollevarsi ed ammansirsi e gli occhi parvero scorgere davvero sul mare la danza vacua d'immaginarie lucciole.

Oscar rimase lì, le spalle appoggiate alla parete, l'aria del mare ad invadere i sensi, fin nel profondo, a confondere l'essenza netta d'una libertà che ancora non pareva aver del tutto compreso.

Che libertà era la sua se non aveva neppure potuto dal seguito all'istinto di difendere chi aveva difeso da tutta una vita e che aveva comunque e nonostante tutto stimato, anche se sì, anche lei lo sapeva che i sovrani e i nobili erano considerati responsabili dello sfacelo del suo paese?

Era questa la libertà per cui aveva combattuto?

Essere prigionieri di una vita nuova, forse anche in modo peggiore di quanto lo era stata nella precedente?

Il corpo rimase in piedi solo perchè appoggiato alla parete.

La libertà non era entità astratta ed incolore bensì insieme variegato di momenti, sensazioni, tempi che si mescolavano e s'avviluppavano e chiedevano assenso, ogni istante, anche quello d'abbassare la testa.

Faticava a comprenderlo. S'immaginava sporca...

Ancora una volta aveva dovuto scegliere tra la vita passata, che stava rinnegando, ed il suo futuro.

Era difficile liberarsi del passato, senza rinnegarlo.

Nel suo futuro c'era anche quello di André.

O meglio il suo futuro era André…

Non poteva…

Non poteva rischiare la sua vita.

Anche se lui stesso glielo avesse concesso.

Chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi accarezzare dal vento della sera che cullava lo scafo.

Suo malgrado intuì lacrime che scorrevano piano, impercettibili...

Un'altra volta...

"Devo complimentarmi con voi monsieur!" – esordì Norel de Ville mentre André s'avvicinava.

Il voi era rivolto ad entrambi gli ospiti, l'intese così André, anche se lui era solo.

"Prego?".

"Sì...davvero...un coraggio fuori dal comune...quello di vostro...vostro..." – la destra volteggiò in aria, per cercare l'appiglio annebbiato dal vino.

"Fratello...monsieur..." – spiegò André, sperando di mantenere un tono che non si palesasse così falso come lui stesso s'immaginava – "Se vi riferite a Charles...lui è mio fratello...".

"Ecco, sì, vostro fratello...nè ha del coraggio! Dicevo...non è facile difendere i sovrani di questi tempi...perchè immagino volesse fare questo con le sue parole. E c'è riuscito in una maniera encomiabile! Ha dato dell'idiota ad uno dei commercianti di grano più ricchi del paese!".

André si finse sorpreso e poi costernato e poi disperato, per l'arroganza dimostrata dal proprio fratello.

Tutto mescolato e trattenuto in un'espressione impassibile, ch'era bene correre ai ripari...

"Vedete...monsieur...Charles è impulsivo e spesso non si rende conto d'eccedere…non era certo sua volontà offendere il vostro...il vostro...",

Norel de Ville volteggiò nuovamente la mano: "Commerciante di grano! Monsieur Tiripoit da Tolone! Sì...deve recarsi a Costantinopoli col suo bel carico di grano…".

André tirò un respiro fondo. Era circostanza ovvia che su una simile nave viaggiassero passeggeri che si potevano permettere simili traversate.

"La nave è diretta a Costantinopoli?".

"Oui mon amì!" – gongolò Monsieur Norel de Ville – "Quanto a Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone...credo che le mie ragazze gli avranno già fatto dimenticare le vostre parole. Se necessario m'adopererò io stesso per scusare le intemperanze del vostro impulsivo fratello!".

"Siete davvero un signore...".

Un inchino, impercettibile...

André stava per andarsene.

"E nel caso vogliate raggiungere Monsieur Tiripoit..." – riprese il capitano trattenendo con aria complice André per il braccio – "Potrete scusarvi voi stesso!".

"Ma..." – Andrè non comprendeva.

"Monsieur…" – proseguì l'ufficiale con voce bassa e un poco melliflua e tono misterioso che pure tanto nn doveva esserlo – "Mi raccomando….se avete qualsiasi necessità durante il viaggio non abbiate timore di disturbare me o il mio equipaggio. Siamo a vostra completa disposizione!".

I dubbi s'infittivano.

E sì che André era vissuto a Parigi...

Dannazione, Parigi, la capitale di bordelli e puttane...

"Io...vi sono grato monsieur...così come per la gentilezza che ci avete accordato offrendo questa magnifica cena...ma io e mio fratello siamo davvero stanchi e vorremmo andare a riposare...".

"Oh…non c'è di che…non c'è di che!" – ridacchiò l'altro con fare sempre più sornione mentre il tono della voce s'abbassava fino ad assumere una specie di tonalità complice – "Intendevo dire che Monsieur Tiripoit si è già recato dalle mie mademoiselles...".

André prese ad intuire la piega del discorso.

Un brivido di freddo o di caldo, faticò a comprenderlo, gli corse nelle ossa.

"Chiunque viaggi di questi tempi e con tutto quanto sta accadendo merita la massima attenzione…"- calcò l'omone. La piega divenne evidente.

Il capitano prese a scandir bene le parole: "Se avete qualche necessità non esitate a chiedere…" – ripeté scostando appena la porta che dava sulla stanzetta attigua, il discorso volutamente in sospeso, mentre l'espressione di André scivolava dal dubbioso al costernato.

Sempre impassibile però...

Che quasi gli venne da ridere e le parole gli si strozzarono in gola, se non fosse stato per la mezza imprecazione che gli sfuggì e che subito trattenne per non sembrar troppo irriverente.

"Prego..." – annui De Ville.

André fece un passo, altri commensali l'avevano preceduto, anche il famigerato commerciante di grano s'era già appollaiato sul divanetto in fondo, alle prese con i lacci del busto della giovane che gli stava praticamente seduta addosso.

Il vino della cena impediva alle dita grasse di procedere spedite ed agili, la vista traballante…

André intuì che lo scontro verbale era già dimenticato.

Trattenne una mezza risata. Davvero...

E sì che se le ricordava le giovani che passeggiavano sotto il colonnato di Palais Royale e di quelle delle locande di Parigi e...

Le dita passarono nervosamente tra i capelli, un respiro fondo...

"Monsieur..." – prese a balbettare, lui lì a tentar di schiarirsi la voce e a cavarsi dagli impicci perchè di proposte del genere ne aveva davvero avuto abbastanza e la mente non potè non correre al guaio da cui era scampato per un soffio alla locanda dopo aver lasciato Chartres.

L'esuberante Nanà. Chissà quante ce n'erano in giro per il mondo di Nanà!

Ma adesso…

I sensi spiccarono un volo inatteso, Oscar l'attendeva, poco lontano, nemmeno lui doveva rischiare di tradirsi e schernirsi non sarebbe stato sufficiente mentre lo sguardo si posava sulle grazie abbondanti delle giovani, tre, forse quattro, intente ad allietare la serata dei commensali, i più facoltosi evidentemente. Degli ufficiali non v'era traccia, segno ch'era necessario rimarcar bene la distanza che separava i due mondi.

Il capitano l'osservava con aria a rimirare lo sfoggio della sua merce più preziosa.

André si schiarì la voce e nel turbinio delle giustificazioni che s'immaginava di dover spendere si ritrovò a contemplare la più ovvia e fulgida ed incredibile che gli sarebbe mai venuta in mente.

Era dannatamente incredibile, perchè ogni volta era come fosse la prima volta...

Ogni volta era come se si fosse risvegliato da un lungo sonno in cui l'aveva avuta accanto, per ore, e poi lei svaniva e no...

Lei era là fuori, Oscar l'attendeva, lei era reale, viva e mai come in quel momento avrebbe voluto scusarsi, fare il doveroso inchino di ringraziamento e filarsela e...

Si rammentò...

Di nuovo...

 _Fallo adesso…_

 _Afferrami, stringimi, non lasciarmi cadere nel vuoto della mia fine, nel nulla di una vita mai vissuta…_

 _Le tue mani…_

 _Le braccia…_

 _Le sento, sulla schiena, le tue braccia, avvolgermi e chiudermi e stringermi e raggiungermi…_

 _C'è racchiuso il mio stesso corpo, lo percepisco adesso, raccolto e non più dispersoe abbandonato, in balia dello spazio vuoto…_

 _Ho paura e la sfido la mia paura…_

 _Il desiderio è folle ed assoluto…_

 _Mi spingo contro di te…_

 _Afferro le tue mani le chiudo le stringo…_

 _Ti spingo ancora e ancora…_

 _Il tronco ruvido e caldo d'una solitaria quercia accoglie la tua schiena._

 _Talamo nuziale…_

 _Le mani in alto s'intrecciano alle mie e le mie dita sfiorano appena la corteccia…_

 _La bocca nella bocca…_

 _Mi spingo la chiedo la copro la mordo una due tre volte…_

 _Disegno con le labbra il contorno delle tue labbra…_

 _Ogni incavo, ogni lembo, ogni rilievo…_

 _Le sfioro e ritorno e mi chiudo su di te…_

 _Ho paura si…_

 _Ho paura che tutto sia sogno, incerto, vago…_

 _Annuso l'aria allora e scorgo profumi carichi di menta, camomilla, fiordalisi, rose, mescolati all'odore della pelle che s'inasprisce di stoffa ruvida e ricami perfetti…_

 _L'essenza dell'esistenza racchiusa dentro quella gabbia…_

André si convinse, si, lei ce l'aveva ancora addosso quell'uniforme, anche se non l'indossava più.

I sensi davvero presero a pulsare, lui lì, lo sguardo impassibile, mentre il sangue ribolliva e se lui non fosse uscito al più presto da lì…

 _Dio…_

Lei era là fuori.

Oscar era davvero là fuori e André si disse che doveva uscire di lì e raggiungerla…

E toglierle di dosso quella dannata uniforme...

La voleva...

Viva...

Voleva amarla, averla, era sua...

Non gl'importava più di nulla.

"Monsieur…" – esordì, la voce che usciva un poco stentata, arrocchita – "Temo di dover declinare la vostra gentile offerta...vedete...ho conosciuto una persona...".

L'altro lo guardò, l'aria un poco dubbiosa, che se anche c'erano mogli o fidanzate ad attendere chissà dove...

Divertirsi non era mica proibito!

No, Monsieur Norel de Ville non comprendeva.

"Si da il caso che questa splendida donna abbia scelto me...ed io...io non potrei mai offendere il suo amore...mi sarebbe impossibile distogliere la mente da lei...e nessuna fanciulla per quanto graziosa potrebbe mai esser capace d'indurmi a farlo…".

No, non lo sapeva davvero se gli sarebbe venuto da ridere o da piangere ed imprecare...

André voleva uscire da lì...

Le dita si chiusero, le labbra si strinsero quasi mordendosi, mentre il corpo scivolava giù, inghiottito da lei, che l'attendeva là fuori, e lui non ci poteva credere fosse davvero così.

L'interlocutore rimase spiazzato ma benevolmente colpito, che nella sua testa non gli pareva che le due questioni arrivassero a cozzare, ben potendo, al contrario, tranquillamente andare a braccetto.

Andrè fece un leggero inchino, per congedarsi...

"Monsieur..." – tossicchiò il capitano – "Siete un uomo davvero esemplare...anche se credo che di questi tempi una sola donna...beh...".

Norel de Ville prese a lisciarsi la barbetta bianca e corta che ornava il faccione. No, per quanto comprendesse continuava a non capire, ma...

Pazienza...

"E dite...vostro...pardon...vostro fratello? Forse gli farebbe bene un poco di compagnia! M'è sembrato un poco...".

La mano dell'uomo ondeggiò orizzontalmente...

"Nervoso!" – concluse con un sorrisetto.

La mano passò nuovamente tra i capelli, André prese a massaggiarsi la tempia col pollice socchiudendo gli occhi, sibilando un deciso _no – non credo – dubito - che mio fratello - abbia necessità di – sì – insomma!_

Gli era uscita così, non aveva trovato di meglio. Rideva dentro di sé, sì, adesso André rideva davvero, mentre s'avviava verso l'uscita con la faccia rivolta al capitano.

"Suvvia chiedeteglielo!" – l'incalzò l'altro – "Siete miei ospiti badate bene! Non oserei chiedervi nulla più di quanto voi altri potreste offrire! Ci mancherebbe! Il Capitano Norel de Ville è fiero delle sue ragazze!".

"Monsieur non l'avrei mai dubitato...".

André aveva preso a sudare, giusto che le viscere si stavano rivoltando e...

"Allora...vado...a...chiederglielo..." – si schernì, che ancora un poco e davvero si sarebbe ritrovato piegato in due - "Solo un istante...".

Dio, la desiderava così tanto adesso. Il sangue era alla testa e anche...

Sorrise André mentre la raggiungeva fuori, l'odore del mare intenso, la brezza della notte più calma, i sensi limpidamente sollecitati...

Si voltò solo un istante, per accertarsi che l'ufficiale fosse lì, ad osservarli, ad osservare la reazione di lei...

"Dov'eri finito?" – l'apostrofò, lo sguardo non prometteva niente di buono.

Lui incapace di trattenere le risa che di lì a poco sarebbero sgorgate irrefrenabili, il viso vicinissimo a sfiorare quello di lei e le parole che scivolarono dalla bocca, mescolate al calore umido della sera, all'aria profumata ed intensa dell'estate.

"Ascolta..." – s'avvicinò al viso, all'orecchio, la mano posata sul fianco, a stringerlo leggera, suadente, calda...

"Ascolta...ti voglio...voglio toglierti di dosso la tua dannata uniforme...questa notte...e non voglio che tu l'indossi ancora...non te la lascerò indossare mai più...a costo di amarti e amarti ancora fino a che non sarai sfinita...fino a che non mi prometterai che non l'indosserai mai più...".

Le parole scivolarono piano, inaudite, sorprendenti...

André lo sapeva che nonostante tutto lo stupore risentito avrebbe innervato la reazione, così come accadde, mentre intuì i muscoli della schiena irrigidirsi, lei sorpresa, incredula, che tentava di scansarlo con una manata sulla spalla e lui docile si lasciava colpire ed indietreggiava a sua volta, solo un poco, giusto lo spazio necessario a mantenersi su di lei, occhi negli occhi, a godere dell'immenso stupore, sempre differente, sempre intensamente sensuale ed eccitante al punto che davvero se non fosse riuscito a cavarsi da quell'ennesimo guaio gli sarebbe accaduto di non riuscire neppure a raggiungere la cabina.

No, dannazione...

"A..." – la vocale aspirata del nome gli si sarebbe rovesciata addosso, implacabile.

L'altro le tappò la bocca: "Ssshhh!".

L'indice alle labbra, il cuore batteva all'impazzata...

La testa prese a negare, il viso s'avvicinò di nuovo: "Ti voglio…stai con me…questa notte…voglio averti…respirare dentro di te…guardarti mentre dissolvi te stessa…baciare ogni parte di te...tutta...".

Le parole morirono, gli occhi parlarono mentre il sangue si scioglieva...

L'altra gli piantò addosso occhi allucinati, lo sguardo intriso da mille barlumi di stupita incoscienza ed il viso acceso d'un intenso colorito rosso.

Si staccò da André guardandolo con occhi interrogativi e quasi increduli, non riuscendo a sostenere lo sguardo.

Un'altra manata sulla spalla, per allontanarlo da sé…

Che, sì, d'accordo, anche lei, anche lei, voleva…

"Ma che ti prende?"- farfugliò, mandando giù, abbracciandosi, incapace d'indietreggiare ch'era già a ridosso della parete.

"Allora?" – chiese lui di nuovo, insistendo con gli occhi e...

La sua bocca,

Dio, la sua bocca...

Lei si perse, un poco: "Io…sì…ecco…".

Lui sorrise, un cenno a non dire altro.

"Aspettami...torno subito...".

Si girò sorridendole di nuovo, lasciandola lì a bocca aperta, interdetta ed incapace persino di arrabbiarsi, a seguirlo con gli occhi mentre lui tornava dal comandante.

"Monsieur…era come pensavo...mio fratello Charles...vi è grato della vostra cortesia ma vedete...oh...non so come dirvelo!".

"Allora ditelo e basta!" – sentenziò De Ville un poco spazientito.

"Vedete...anche...mio fratello...ha conosciuto una persona che gli è stata molto vicina...sapete...è probabile che al termine di questo viaggio...ebbene...monsieur...è davvero possibile che si sposeranno...".

"Oh...ma...".

L'obiezione era sempre la stessa. Non c'erano incompatibilità di sorta nella testa di De Ville.

"E...è tutto monsieur...vi siamo grati delle vostre cortesie ma preferiamo ritirarci. Grazie dell'offerta…buona serata!".

Persino André si ritrovò per un istante sorpreso dalle sue stesse parole.

"Se la mettete così, allora, buona serata anche a voi!" – concluse l'altro con aria un po' delusa.

C'era che quei due non gliela contavano giusta, dato che proprio non si capacitava, il capitano, che i giovanotti di quel tempo si permettessero di far tanto gli schizzinosi di fronte ad una giovane e bella fanciulla.

Lui ai suoi tempi di scrupoli se n'era fatti pochi.

La chiosa gli morì sulle labbra, i sensi subito catturati dagli accesi pettegolezzi che animavano il salottino.

André era al colmo.

"Esigo delle spiegazioni! Che diavolo significa quello che mi hai detto?" – saltò su ed arrossì e lui di nuovo appoggiò la mano sulla bocca e di nuovo si morse il labbro mentre percepiva il respiro di lei, caldo, sul palmo...

"Ssshhh...".

E sì ch'era accaduto ma adesso…

Sì, era accaduto ma non era mai stato necessario sfidarsi attraverso parole audaci, intense, e allora, prima, era stato solo il pensiero dell'incedere dolce, dentro, sin nel fondo delle viscere - ondeggiando piano, suggellando l'intenso fremere dei muscoli - ad aver guidato i gesti, annebbiato i sensi come vino soave, colmato i muscoli di onde piene e ritmate.

La voce...

Timbro suadente e fondo.

Suono che s'era fatto strada e pulsava colmando tutto, nessun pensiero, solo...

 _Dio..._

Lei lo squadrava furiosa e mai come in quel momento...

André appoggiato alla parte del corridoio, soffiava per contenersi, per non ridere davvero, forse cercava le parole giuste, per...

"Ho rischiato di finire di nuovo come alla locanda ricordi!?" – riuscì a balbettare, tornando a guardarla.

"Cosa?" - certo che lei se lo ricordava e dannazione allora era così, allora era vero, che non ci voleva niente in quel mondo ad esser tirati dentro un bordello e...

Nemmeno gli aveva mai chiesto che fosse accaduto davvero tra lui e quella...

Quella...

Lui aveva detto nulla!

Niente! Dannazione come si fa a dire niente!

Oscar si scosse.

 _Il suo André…_

 _Il suo André, cuore e mente e…_

"Sì…" – proseguì lui – "Devi sapere che il capitano tiene a bordo alcune fanciulle per allietare i viaggiatori che affronteranno tratte piuttosto lunghe. Dunque…quell che tu hai deciso d'insultare poco fa è un mercante di grano diretto all'antica Bisanzio!".

S'era calmato André, un respiro fondo...

Non era sicuro che lei avrebbe apprezzato la descrizione di certe pratiche, per quanto ormai ne avesse compreso l'esistenza, anche se di fatto, ogni volta le si erano rovesciate addosso come una pioggia fredda d'estate.

Les Roses Blanches, Helena...

E poi...

Si scosse André...

"Aspetta…aspetta….non è finita! Io naturalmente ho rifiutato e allora il capitano mi ha chiesto se per caso _mio fratello_ fosse interessato! Ha visto ch'eri un pò...norvoso!".

Fulminato da un'occhiataccia...

Dove trovava André il coraggio di scherzare sul suo diritto di difendere i sovrani?

Chi diavolo si ritrovava davanti?

"Se non altro abbiamo certezza che nessuno s'è accorto che sei una donna!" – la mano volteggiò in aria disegnando volute – "E questo è un bene! Comunque per non offenderlo sono venuto da te...".

Se lo rammentava Oscar quell'istante e le parole e avvampò di nuovo, quasi più di prima.

Dannazione, lui era più forte di lei!Era così bravo a prenderla in giro…

Si sentì davvero una stupida, alla sua età...

E dopo che...

Che...

"André tu…poco fa…mi hai detto…" – irripetibile!

Non riusciva a ripetere ciò che le aveva detto André, oltrettutto rendendosi conto ch'era solo stata usata...

Sì, lei era furente, lo si poteva intuire dalle labbra serrate, incapaci di sfoderare il consueto ghigno ironico di fronte a tanta sfrontatezza. André intuì che negli occhi aleggiava altro, non si trattava solo di osteggiare una pratica disgustosa che mai lei aveva approvato.

C'era dell'altro…

Lei era lì ed era…

E, diavolo, lui era André e lei non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato che lui avrebbe potuto pensare, dire e…

Chiederle ciò che aveva sussurrato...

Eppure non si trattava solo di quello.

Un tempo lo sdegno avrebbe tacciato tale proposta come…

Assurda, indecente...

Ma adesso…

"Tu…mi hai detto…che avresti voluto che io…e te…vorresti avere la compiacenza di spiegarmi cosa c'entra il tuo discorso con quello che mi stai dicendo?" – terminò lei, esausta ed infuriata di fronte alla sua stessa incapacità di replicare alle parole di André.

"Quando sono venuto da te non avevo tempo per spiegarti...mi serviva solo che il capitano assistesse ad _una reazione_..." – tossicchiò non si capiva se per schiarirsi la voce oppure evitar di ridere – "Di _disappunto!_ Non mi andava di riferirti apertamente la proposta...mi sarebbe sembrato...".

Gli occhi puntarono su di lei, il senso…

Indegno!

"E così...mi sono limitato a dirti ciò che avrei voluto fare...me l'aspettavo che tu...tu...beh insomma che ti avrei sospreso...che avresti reagito così?".

 _Baciarti ovunque..._

 _Respirarti ovunque..._

 _Toglierti di dosso la tua dannata uniforme...questa notte..._

 _Non te la lascerò indossare mai più...a costo di amarti e amarti ancora fino a che non sarai sfinita...fino a che non mi prometterai che non l'indosserai mai più..._

 _Guardarti mentre dissolvi te stessa…_

 _Baciarti..._

"Vuoi dire che il comandante ha pensato che m'interessasse la compagnia di quelle ragazze e tu…tu…invece di dirmi come stava la questione...e fargli intendere che la cosa non mi interessava...ti sei permesso...".

Lo sguardo si fece di ghiaccio...

Lei ci aveva creduto alle parole di André e s'era sentita sprofondare e adesso veniva a sapere ch'era stata tutta una messinscena, orchestrata per divertirsi un pò e prender tempo e lusingare quell'altro pallone gonfiato del capitano...

E lei...

"Ti sei preso gioco di me….io non…non riesco quasi a riconoscerti André… non pensavo saresti stato capace di dire certe cose….io…".

Sublime ed eccitante gli doveva apparire adesso lei.

Nemmeno dieci minuti prima livida di rabbia perchè qualche villano s'era permesso d'offendere i sovrani...

In altri tempi quell'idiota sarebbe stato sfidato a duello in un istante...

Ce l'aveva ancora addosso la sua dannata uniforme ma André adesso avrebbe potuto prendela per mano e tirarsela dietro e chiudersi dentro quello dannata cabina e togliergliela di dosso quella dannata uniforme e con essa tutta la sua arroganza e tutta la sua dannata disperazione che ancora la legava a quel mondo così lontano, impresso con marchio a fuoco sulla pelle.

L'avebbe baciata lì, proprio lì dove il marchio pulsava e doleva a morte...

La mano afferrata di corsa, senza dire altro.

Nessuna spiegazione se la tirò dietro e lei lo seguì, incredula. Il percorso a ritroso incespicò nelle nasse raccolte, scansò barili ancorati sul ponte a trattenere le vele dell'albero maestro e di quello di bonaventura.

Un cenno di saluto a due marinai che fumavano appollaiati accanto al bompresso.

Una rapida virata già dalla scaletta...

Il secondo ponte, buio...

Un istante d'indecisione...

"Gilbert...".

"Ssshhh" – replicò lui, il tempo d'abituarsi al buio, i sensi raccoglievano le informazioni da restituire ai muscoli.

Ancora un istante, i passi ripresero…

"Dovrebbe essere la direzione giusta! Giusto?" – bofonchiò André e lei lì che le pareva che nemmeno stesse parlando davvero con lei. Le pareva quasi invasato.

"Gilbert!" – tirò indietro il braccio, per staccarsi, in prossimità della stanzetta.

Il soffitto era basso, lei s'abbassò e gli mise una mano sulla testa perchè anche lui s'abbassasse, nel dubbio che fosse troppo buio e lui non si rammentassero dove si trovavano.

Inciampò André...

A terra doveva esserci uno sgabello...

"Dann..." – un'imprecazione soffocata da una mezza risata – "Ci siamo...".

Stavano giù, dopo il ponte di coperta, a dividersi lo spazio col resto dei passeggeri e poi con l'equipaggio, giù, ancora più giù, rigorosamente tenuto a distanza nel fondo del ponte di batteria.

L'odore rancido delle vele, del cuoio marcito, del cordame ammassato...

Gli effluvi più noti che si spandevano dalle cabine delle dame che avevano incrociato durante la cena, assolutamente sorprendenti per una nave che un tempo aveva affrontato altre battaglie, immersa nei sentori della polvere da sparo e del catrame e della pece e della colla...

La porta s'aprì, buio...

La porta si chiuse e lei lì alle sue spalle.

Buio...

André prese a ridere, che quasi lei sussultò!

"André...".

Era giusto, non era da lui comportarsi come un folle senza regole...

Un respiro fondo...

Era buio...

Lui si voltò, un passo verso di lei e lei indietreggiò. L'intuì che André si stava avvicinando...

Andò a sbattere con la testa contro una mensola ch'era attaccata alla parete.

"Ahi!".

"Scusa..." – si schernì lui che continuò ad avanzare.

Era tornato serio.

La guardava adesso, nel buio più pesto...

Da tempo non aveva più necessità d'una vista perfetta per intuirla, lei e le sue contraddizioni e le sue isterie, i suadenti smarrimenti, la testardaggine, la sensuale ritrosia di fronte all'evidente travolgimento dei sensi.

L'intuiva incredula e persa ed innocente nel suo essere ingeterrima nei costumi, incapace di pensarsi e vedersi come una donna in grado di sentire e fare e sentirsi dire e sentirsi amare…

Un moto di tenerezza...

"Non l'ho solo pensato ciò che ti ho detto e non l'ho detto solo per provocarti...".

Le mani si strinsero ai fianchi, chiudendo la presa, leggera e piena. Le dita si mossero appena, mentre lui intuì d'esser sul suo viso, la bocca vicina, il respiro silenzioso ma agitato.

"Perdonami Oscar…perdonami…".

"Cosa…".

Una strana provocazione...

"Sì…vorrei…vorrei perdermi dentro di te…vorrei sentire tutto di te…ascoltare la tua voce dentro di me…e perdermi nel tuo respiro…non credo di averlo mai desiderato così tanto come in questo momento…anche se è già accaduto...ma...non so come spiegartelo...ogni volta è come se non fosse accaduto mai...ogni volta è come se t'incontrassi per la prima volta...".

 _Oscar…_

 _Non pensare più a nulla…_

 _Ti prego…_

 _Lascia che sia così, adesso, come fosse stato così da sempre e come sempre vorrei fosse così, sempre…._

 _Non conosco che te, non ho amato che te e qui, adesso, è come se tutto dovesse essere così._

 _Mentre il cuore inizia a battere forte e le dita si schiudono a trattenere i muscoli, ad accarezzarli e percorrerli come luoghi inesplorati e allora ti sento avvolta e piegata e morbida e liscia e poi tesa di nuovo mentre ti seguo nel tuo respito disteso._

 _Nel mio sguardo, il buio del cielo, solcato da corone di perle infuocate e fredde che illuminano la pelle e si fondono e ghiacciano l'umida consistenza del tuo pallore, latteo, appena scaldato e vinto da labbra avide, a solcare ogni lembo, ogni incavo sconosciuto e sognato, come quel cielo lassù che ci immerge e ci avvolge immobile, inesplorato, vicino…_

 _I sensi s'inebriano dell'aroma concentrato e puro della terra mescolato al sentore dolce e salato del ventre, sospinti dal richiamo aperto, umido, limpido, repirato, dissolto…_

 _Non ho respiro per chiederti nulla…_

 _Invoco il tuo assenso correndo ai tuoi occhi che raccolgono il mio volto e posano sopra di esso il consenso impercettibile…_

 _Sì, adesso…_

 _Sì adesso…_

 _Adesso nel buio ascolto l'incedere lento e ritmato della carne che penetra e affonda e dolorosamente spezza e brucia e dissolve la mia vita inviolata…_

 _Sì, adesso, nel buio ascolto il tuo respiro impossibile e lieve e profondo, sconosciuto e denso dell'umore del tuo profumo…_

 _Lieve e lontano mi giunge un volo del cuore che colpisce i muscoli…_

 _M'attraversa sollevandomi…_

 _Nel frastuono della carne violata che si sgretola trascinandomi via, mi aggrappo disperatamente a te, stringendomi a te ed a me stessa, per non affondare e per lasciarti entrare fin dove il respiro si spezza…_

 _Non fermarti, non lasciarmi, non temere…_

 _Non ho paura adesso, non più…_

Soffiò le parole nell'orecchio e lei sussultò, la mente ancora in combattimento, il corpo incapace di sottrarsi all'abbraccio, gli occhi chiusi, ch'era buio, e non c'era nulla da vedere, sospesa dentro le parole, dentro la voce, suono di desiderio ancestrale, stretta, chiusa dalle braccia forti, il collo un poco teso, appena accarezzato dalle labbra, leggere...

Lei era lì…

André non riuscì a mantenersi docile.

Le mani si strinsero ai fianchi e le dita si mossero per estorcere alla stoffa il sentore di lei, lì, d'assaggiare sotto le dita, cercando la pelle morbida, calda, ripercorrendo la curva dei fianchi, e poi su di nuovo verso le spalle ed i seni, ancora imprigionati nelle fasce che non poteva togliere, non ancora.

"Non sai quanto ti desidero Oscar...non sai quanto…" – le labbra a lisciare le labbra, accarezzare il viso, strofinare la guancia, leggero.

E lei lì ad ascoltare le carezze, tiepide e profonde.

"Ti voglio adesso...".

Socchiuse gli occhi lasciandosi trasportare dal contatto della pelle calda, solo un poco ruvida...

"Mi sembra quasi di non riconoscerti più…" - sussurrò, mentre il respiro si fece fondo e veloce, il desiderio risvegliato seppure ancora tentata di tenerlo a bada, che non le pareva vero d'esser divenuta così...

In piedi…

Le mani si mossero raggiungendo la stoffa.

Un pertugio…

Si fecero strada liberando il sesso.

Le mani s'aprirono afferrandola da dietro e sollevandola un poco.

Oscar si ritrovò lì, contro la porta, schiacciata dal corpo di lui che la tratteneva, il peso adagiato sulle mani…

La testa un poco reclinata che il soffitto era basso...

Non avvertiva il peso, non avvertiva la scomodità della posizione...

Solo...

"Ti prego…" - sussurrò lui, guidando il respiro ed i muscoli perché anch'essi s'imprimessero su di lei e lei comprendesse e l'accettasse, così, anche così, anche senza...

Le gambe istintivamente si chiusero su di lui per ancorarsi al corpo.

Le braccia si strinsero al torace, incrociandosi sulla testa, affondando nei capelli...

Affondo intenso...

Il corpo si tese per accoglierlo e tenerlo dentro di sé, il respiro s'annullò, la visione di sé scomparve per lasciar spazio al respiro di lui, alle intense e forti spinte che lo spinsero dentro di lei, intensamente...

La bocca affondata si staccò…

"Ti voglio…".

Poche parole, sussurrate, sospirate, a guidare il calore che a poco a poco si scioglieva tra loro.

"Ti voglio…".

Poche parole, respirate piano, impeto nuovo e diverso e antico e perso nel loro passato.

"Ti voglio…".

Il prima possibile…

Il respiro sottile e caldo…

Le mani sciolte in percorsi conosciuti e morbidi…

Le dita a cui affidare il desiderio non più capace di trattenersi…

…senza attendere null'altro…

Un affondo soffocato e poi un altro ancora e poi ancora…

Trattenuta su di lui dall'abbraccio e dall'affondo e dal respiro che la solcavano tutta…

Ancora...

Lucidamente molle...

Ancora...

La carne accolse l'affondo perduto, disarmato, folle.

Il tremito si espanse dentro…

Il corpo s'irrigidì, s'ammorbidì, sciogliendosi e sollevandosi nel respiro troncato e secco.

Le parve davvero d'avere la sua vita tra le mani, lui disperso in lei, completamente succube del desiderio che guidava i gesti istintivi, impazziti e sublimi...

Lui perduto nel fulgido potere che consente d'accogliere un uomo ed ascoltarlo perdersi dentro di sé...

 _L'amour..._

 _Toujours, l'amour..._

Il respiro riprese a scorrere piano...

Gli occhi erano chiusi, lei l'intuì mentre le dita lo accarezzavano, piano, sul viso, come fosse stato un bambino che s'era smarrito, e s'era spaventato e stava tornando in sé...

La voce uscì spezzata e morbida…

"Perdonami…" - disse André con un filo di voce.

"Perché…" – chiese lei incerta.

Sapeva, intuiva il desiderio spasmodico...

Non se l'immaginava così impulsivo e profondo, al punto da travolgerla…

"Non potevo aspettare…non ti ho aspettato…ma volevo…".

Lei gli mise la mano sulla bocca, il respiro si sciolse sulle labbra, mentre le dita si muovevano piano disegnandone il contorno.

"Perdonami tu…" – mormorò perduta.

"Cosa?".

"Io non sapevo che tu…che tutto questo fosse così…".

"Cosa…vorresti dire?" – ripetè lui aprendo gli occhi.

Ma era buio...

Intuì solo il respiro di lei e lei gli era addosso con il viso...

"Perdonami" - ripetè lei stringendosi ancora di più – "Perdonami se non l'ho mai compreso. Tu mi hai atteso tutti questi anni e io nemmeno m'immaginavo la tua sofferenza…se adesso questo è ciò che senti...lo stesso che sento io...allora…sono io che devo chiederti perdono per non averlo capito prima…".

Scivolò giù, i piedi a terra e le ginocchia un poco tremanti.

André la strinse ancora di più, chiudendo gli occhi e affondando nell'incavo del collo.

"Allora mi permetti di rimediare?" – le sussurrò piano.

Lo sguardo stupito...

Era buio...

Il cuore balzò che non comprendeva…

"Rimediare?".

Riprese il respiro, riprese a baciarla, spingendola indietro, a piccoli passi, danzando su sé stessi, nella piccola stanza buia, colma di respiro e d'umori soavi di sé stessi...

Ripresero ad assaggiare le dita, il tepore della pelle, a liberarlo piano...

Riprese a respirare, innalzando il fremito senza voce dell'orgasmo ancora inciso nei muscoli...

Le mani si mossero sicure questa volta, raggiungendo la camicia, sollevandola fino alla testa, per poi superarla e lasciare cadere l'indumento lontano.

Gesti decisi all'unisono con quelli di lei, ch'eseguiva taciti ordini, guidata dall'intenzione, unica e certa per entrambi, d'arrivare a sentirsi, l'uno contro l'altro, pelle contro pelle.

Le mani tornarono ai fianchi liberi, liberando le gambe...

Le mani a litigare dolcemente con gli stivali, le brache...

Abilità messe a dura prova dall'esiguo spazio, da movimenti intensi ma trattenuti...

"Ti voglio…".

Continuò a baciarla, trattenendola lì mentre lei si staccò solo quel tanto ch'era necessario perchè le mani potessero muoversi più liberamente.

Pareva che i vestiti non finissero più…

Le fasce finirono a terra, allontanate con tutto il loro straordinario carico di sofferenza.

L'aria fredda scacciata via dal corpo che sovrastò il corpo a chiuderlo, imprigionarlo, a trattenere il calore...

Redimersi perdendosi e ritrovandosi...

Il palmo aperto scese leggero, dai fianchi verso le cosce, andamento sensuale e pieno, tornando al torace, ai seni accarezzati piano, deliziati da baci in piccoli tocchi...

Non erano carezze…

Non solo almeno.

Intense e mai provate prima...

Dolce liquore che inebria e scioglie i pensieri e i gesti e li rende audaci ed impossibili da trattenere.

Affiancarsi al buio, accarezzarsi, assaggiarsi, strofinarsi e perdersi in quel contatto tanto cercato.

Ora erano l'aria fredda ed i palmi tiepidi, contrasto a scivolare e scorrere ed indugiare, così sulla pelle come nella gola, mentre il respiro scivolava leggero sui capelli, trattenuti nelle mani, raccolti, stretti, perché neppure essi si frapponessero al viaggio e lasciassero spazio alla bocca, ad assaggiare ogni lembo di pelle.

Scivolò giù nel vortice intenso, raccogliendo la richiesta, spingendosi verso di lui, ripetendo gli stessi gesti, sfilando la camicia, più piano però, appoggiando la mano aperta sul ventre contratto, timorosa...

"Chiudi gli occhi..." – sussurrò lui – "Non sono necessari...".

Chiuse gli occhi ed il contatto s'espanse dalle dita che divennero avide d'ascoltare il contrarsi dei muscoli, impercettibile…

Linee solo immaginate, finalmente riempite, colmate della sensazione viva, di lui.

Non erano al sicuro, non del tutto...

"Dimentica tutto..." – continuò lui – "Solo per questa notte...".

Dimenticare, sì, lo voleva davvero anche lei, nemmeno s'impose di farlo...

Non aveva più vestiti addosso, nemmeno quelli che non indossava più da tempo e che pure le parevano ancora esser cuciti sulla pelle.

La bocca nella bocca, a cercare le labbra, da assaggiare prima e mordere poi, e ancora sul viso e sul collo, mentre il respiro scorreva dalla gola, caldo, a tratti sospeso e poi perso nell'impeto impossibile d'arginare...

André voleva rimediare, sollevarla, fino a che fosse stata lei a chiedere d'entrare dentro di lui...

Anche lei si spinse nella bocca a cercare il respiro e il contatto umido e senz'aria, sempre più intensamente, sempre più nel profondo di un abisso che non aveva più dimensione.

La mente lentamente si perdeva, trascinata dalle sensazioni che via via si scioglievano nei baci pieni, quasi feroci, quasi essi stessi non avessero più alcun controllo di sé.

"Era…era questo che intendevi?" – chiese lei, un filo di voce, staccandosi un istante e fissandolo nello sguardo.

Era buio...

Intravide lo sguardo addosso a sé...

Il respiro affannato…

Gli chiese cosa stava accadendo a lei, immobile al centro della stanzetta, incapace di staccarsi da lui, nell'urgenza di mantenersi li, l'uno nel respiro dell'altra.

Se l'immaginò, lì al buio, nella testa, le mille volte in cui aveva percorso il suo torace, il ventre, i muscoli, i lombi, stretti, le braccia forti, disegnandole attraverso linee immaginarie che ora poteva ripercorrere davvero.

Comprese che lui aveva ragione.

Anche se era già accaduto, era come se ogni volta lei imparasse a riconoscere una nuova piega della pelle, impercettibilmente nascosta in un respiro più teso, in un fremito nuovo, mai ascoltato.

Solo immaginata e poi percorsa attraverso linee sospese ed ora disegnata con le dita.

La sensazione del contrarsi ruvido e fulgido si riversò, imponendole d'essere audace, a non fermarsi, ogni più piccolo lembo di stoffa tolto di mezzo...

L'abbracciò forte, stringendolo a sé, spinta con tutta sé stessa nelle braccia forti e salde che non la lasciavano.

Il respiro affannato e la pelle morbidamente accaldata lo costrinsero a fermarsi, un istante, poi lui l'abbracciò di nuovo, sollevandola un poco, era così leggera...

Ascoltò la presa e la forza chiuderla e spingerla verso l'alto, solo un poco, perché lui potesse ora accarezzare con le labbra i suoi seni, prima solo adagiati sul suo petto.

Era così leggera e si sentì così leggera che si sollevò attorno a lui, chiudendo le gambe su di lui, intrecciandole, fin quasi ad avvolgerlo, le mani affondate nei capelli, insinuate trattenendo a sé la nuca.

Si strinse a lui, ascoltò le labbra sciogliere il calore sul petto, sui seni, sulla pelle.

Ascoltò sé stessa divenire…

Non sapeva neppure lei cosa…

Divenire…

Scie concentriche di piacere chiuse e liberate da un lembo di pelle scosso dal battito veloce…

Viso sul viso, respiro su respiro, battito su battito...

André voleva rimediare...

Condurla a desiderare di tenerlo lì su di sè...

Ogni tocco s'allargava dentro, percorrendola, insinuarsi fin nel profondo del ventre, ritmo inesorabilmente dolce, a torturarla, costringendola ad ascoltare la coscienza ed respiro disperdersi...

Istante dopo istante le mani conquistavano un gesto nuovo, una carezza nuova...

Istante dopo istante lui ascoltava il corpo di lei abbandonarsi, sciogliersi allo scorrere delle dita, sapientemente immobili a cercare il respiro sempre più roco e quell'estasi a cui si sarebbe presto affidata.

Non volle più aspettare…

Giù, indietro, distesi, la bocca insinuata nell'incavo nell'arteria pulsante e piena…

In un movimento lento s'abbandonò sul giaciglio misero e ruvido, bocca sulla bocca...

Non un bacio intenso e liquido questa volta…

Affondi, onde che incidevano la gola vibrando e risuonando giù, ancora più giù, fino al ventre, alle gambe, alle braccia tese, percorse da forza che pareva togliere ogni residua resistenza…

Molli, abbandonate, piegate all'intesa con l'altro.

Le mani, leggere e veloci, esplorarono di nuovo il corpo, la pelle, via via accaldata e umida...

Rimediava André...

Calore che nasceva dentro, come fuoco che invadeva senza scampo...

Calore che la richiamava a sé stessa ed a lui...

Calore intenso che pareva irradiarsi da sé per avvolgere lui e trattenerlo in un unico abbraccio, come fiamma che avvolge e brucia...

 _Aspetta amore mio…_

 _Aspetta ancora…_

 _E' vero, io ti voglio…_

 _Ora…._

 _Fermo le tue mani che mi cercano._

 _Le imprigiono nelle mie…_

 _Le fermo e le tengo strette perché ho bisogno di sentire la tua bocca._

 _Prima di tutto._

 _Prima di ogni sapore, di ogni sguardo, di ogni fremito..._

 _Prendo le tue labbra…._

 _Le bacio di nuovo…_

 _Non come fossero mie…_

 _Non voglio nutrirmi di esse, consumando il mio desiderio di esse…_

 _No…_

 _Non prima di averle assaggiate…_

 _Le assaggio, le riconosco, velluto che sfiora ed accarezza i sensi, la pelle, l'anima._

 _Le assaggio, ascolto..._

 _Scorrono sulle mie labbra e su di me…_

 _Le tue labbra…_

 _Mi riconosci…_

 _Riconosci le mie labbra che ti cercano, ora, piano ma non si fermano._

 _Le desideri e le assaggi e ascolti il mio respiro su di te, intorno a te._

 _Entro..._

 _Di nuovo..._

 _Dentro..._

 _Respiro trattenuto prima leggero ora veloce..._

 _Mi trascina con sé..._

 _Canto antico, ritmo incessante, acuto e morbido, lieve e doloroso..._

 _Dentro di te..._

 _Non lasciarmi..._

 _Sono dentro di te._

 _Ti sento…_

 _Assaggio la pelle, di nuovo, osservo i tuoi occhi aprirsi e parlarmi e chiedermi di restare in te._

 _E chiedermi di non lasciarti._

 _Non ti lascio…_

 _Assaggio il viso, le guance scavate e lisce, il collo che si tende e risponde alle mie labbra._

 _Lo percorro, lo sfioro e ne seguo la linea leggera, giù fino al petto, fino ai seni schiusi come fiori dopo un lungo inverno._

 _Li accarezzo piano, mi soffermo e mi abbandono alla loro soffice rotondità, che è già nella mia mente._

 _Grani d'uva…_

 _Li assaggio piano…_

 _Le mie labbra lentamente li racchiudono..._

 _Si schiudono, intesamente..._

 _Li sento dentro la mia bocca e li sento nel tuo respiro…_

 _Sono dentro di te..._

 _Immobile e sospeso…._

 _Quasi trattenuto come se ora tu respirassi attraverso me…_

 _Una mano resta alle tue mani lontane ora, lassù…_

 _Lontane…_

 _E le tue braccia morbidamente abbandonate lassù mi indicano la strada da percorrere._

 _Ti offri a me e lasci che io mi perda in te, in ogni lembo di pelle._

 _E' buio, so che mi stai osservando, quasi ci riflettessimo l'uno nello sguardo dell'altra._

 _Assaggio la tua pelle, di nuovo…_

 _Le spalle morbide, le braccia leggere..._

 _Ti cerco e ti assaggio lentamente, dolcemente e i gesti seguono il cuore e i battiti che si susseguono e per un attimo quasi si perdono e mi aspettano._

 _Allora lo inseguo il tuo cuore e lui si ferma, per un istante, mentre il mio impazzisce quasi e mi toglie il respiro._

 _Sono dentro di te..._

 _Il mio corpo copre dolcemente il tuo e lo nasconde, modellandosi, aderendo, accarezzando..._

 _Pelle contro pelle, respiro contro respiro..._

 _Basta questo a lasciarmi in balia del tuo volere._

 _Percorriamo lo stesso sentiero e ci guidiamo l'un l'altra._

 _Sei tu a guidare me, con il tuo respiro e le tue carezze..._

 _Ti voglio…._

 _Ora…._

 _Lascio le tue mani, le lascio libere di cercarmi e di aggrapparsi a me._

 _Mi abbracci, mi stringi, le dita si muovono intense e chiedono della pelle e scorrono su di me, graffiando, cercando, incidendo il segno del possesso e dell'amplesso..._

 _Assaggio…_

 _Di nuovo…_

 _Il tuo ventre..._

 _Nuvola soffice e morbida che si ritrae al mio tocco e quasi sfugge._

 _Lo percorro lieve, senza lasciarti, lo bacio e lo sfioro e mi perdo dentro ad esso e lascio che s'apra a me, che non tema la mia mano che ora si insinua a cercare il piacere che cresce._

 _Non mi guardi._

 _Non hai più bisogno d'osservare i miei movimenti o controllare il mio sguardo..._

 _Ti lasci amare e sento il tuo corpo aprirsi..._

 _Lo lasci libero, offrirsi a me, teso e molle, aperto e nudo…_

 _Non hai più paura…_

 _Il capo reclinato…_

 _Non mi guardi più e ti abbandoni..._

 _Non hai più paura..._

 _Ora conosci la strada e sei tu a volerla percorrere e a chiedermi di condurti là…_

 _M'inebria il tuo volto abbandonato e teso, la tua bocca dischiusa a respirare il mio respiro._

 _M'invadono le tue mani strette che si chiudono su di me e non mi lasciano e si stringono a me, in attesa di fremiti sciolti impossibili da fermare._

 _Cerco i tuoi fianchi e li abbraccio e mi stringo ad essi ed il respiro veloce, a tratti quasi sospeso, mi regala il desiderio immenso d'essere dentro di te._

 _Piano…_

 _Mi muovo piano per non farti male._

 _Ascolta..._

 _Ascolta te stessa in ogni istante..._

 _Ti stringo e ti osservo e scivolo dentro te, che inebri i sensi e sciogli la mente e godo del piacere che provi e che sono io a darti._

 _Ti amo..._

 _Perché sei con me._

 _Ti amo e ti osservo._

 _E ti ascolto…_

 _I tuoi respiri…_

 _Sono i miei respiri._

 _Le mie mani sono le tue mani…._

 _Prima veloci…_

 _Sollevano dall'abisso l'onda che vibra e percorre ed annienta…._

 _Poi lente …_

 _Le tue mani…_

 _Si fermano e mi stringono..._

 _Il tuo respiro ora è sospeso..._

 _Immobile…._

 _Onda che si carica, leggera, lontana..._

 _Arriva riversandosi sulla terra, rimescolandosi ad essa..._

 _Ascolta..._

 _Ti aspetto..._

 _Rimedio al mio peccato d'averti voluta..._

 _Ti aspetto ti ascolto e ti guido..._

 _Tu sei onda…_

 _Respiri piano…_

 _Ti sollevi e non mi lasci…_

 _Ed io sono terra._

 _Ti conduco a me._

 _Lascia che diventi mio questo desiderio che ora diviene privilegio, dopo avermi accompagnato per una vita intera._

 _Aspetta…_

 _Aspetta amore mio…_

 _Ancora un istante…_

 _Lasciati andare al tuo piacere._

 _Lascialo entrare in te…_

 _Ti tengo stretta e sento il tuo respiro che si ferma e il cuore quasi non batte più._

 _Non ti lascio, mi chiedi di non farlo e mi raggiungi dentro di me._

 _Ti abbraccio forte._

 _Trattengo il tuo respiro sulle mie labbra._

 _E' mio il tuo respiro._

 _Lasciami baciare le tue labbra perché io possa rubare la voce ed il sussulto silenzioso, impercettibile che ora nulla potrà fermare._

 _Non ti lascio e ti ascolterò, tenendoti stretta._

 _Ecco…_

 _Ora il tuo respiro è immobile…_

 _Il tuo corpo s'arresta…_

 _Immobile…_

 _S'inebria, un fremito lo percorre…_

 _Onda inarrestabile…_

 _E poi un'altra, un'altra ancora…_

 _Una dopo l'altra..._

 _Ti attraversano, ti trascinano, quasi t'impongono d'allontanarmi..._

 _Immersa nell'orgasmo che percorre e morde ed annienta..._

 _Mi cerchi di nuovo, mi guardi ed io non ti lascio._

 _Azzurro stupito e languido inonda il mio sguardo e mi lascio trasportare via dalla sua forza…_

 _Il tuo corpo non ti appartiene più e quasi temi lo smarrimento infinito dell'estasi che trascina giù nel profondo degli abissi e poi risale in superficie, dove veloce s'infrange sulla terra..._

 _Onde, una sull'altra, una dopo l'altra._

 _S'infrangono su di me._

 _Dentro di me…_

 _Le accogli, le sfidi, le accetti, vinta dal tremito incontrollabile._

 _Ti accolgo, ti abbraccio, ti stringo..._

 _Ora sono io che non posso più fermarmi…_

 _Le tue mani si stringono a me, percorso da te, dal tuo respiro…_

 _Ora sono io che seguo te e mi muovo e ti porto fin dove tu mi hai chiesto._

 _E la tua bocca mi lascia…_

 _Respiro, sospeso, assente…_

 _Infinitamente perso…_

 _Dentro di me._

 _Vedi te stessa finalmente._

 _Ascolti l'essenza più pura, sensuale, umana e divina al tempo stesso._

 _Emerge dal profondo del cuore e del ventre..._

 _Annienta il respiro e ti conduce verso il tuo essere, ciò che desideri, ciò che sei stata da sempre e ciò che devi essere per vivere._

 _Universo racchiuso nel tuo corpo che sposa il mio..._

 _Luce unica ed invisibile dell'anima che si unisce alla mia._

 _Sono anch'io con te, amore._

 _Non ti lascio..._

 _La mente si fonde alla tua..._

 _La tua estasi diviente mia..._

 _Non ti lascio…_

 _Resto dentro te…._

 _Tu sei la mia esistenza ormai e la mia vita ora ti appartiene._

 _Ti seguo…_

 _Dove sei ora. Sei mia. Adesso…_

 _Lascia che resti amore mio..._

 _Non ti lascio e stringo le tue mani._

 _Non lasciarmi…._

 _Stringimi e non lasciarmi, perché io non possa perdermi che dentro di te, solo dentro di te._

 _Uniti nella stessa danze le nostre essenze si liberano e risalgono dal profondo._

 _Ti amo..._

 _Con tutto me stesso._

 _Ogni parte del passato ed ogni istante che sarà nel mio futuro._

 _Ti amo e resto..._

 _Dentro te._

 _Dentro te che ora sei la mia vita._

 _Dentro te…_

 _Lascia che l'anima ti parli e mi parli, attraverso i tuoi occhi e la tua voce._

 _Lascia che il brivido si perda nella liquida dimensione del sublime._

 _Lascia che il respiro spezzato trattenga il mio nome sulle tue labbra._

 _Tutti saranno la mia estasi e scioglieranno le mie lacrime, con cui laverò il tuo corpo e la tua anima._

 _Versate dentro te, mentre racconterò di te al mio cuore e griderò tutto l'amore che ho per te, per la tua vita, quella che hai vissuto e quella che vivrai._

 _Dentro la tua essenza, sensuale e pura._

 _Anche oltre la tua stessa vita…._

 _E alla fine mi perdo anch'io, in quel mare profondo che mi trascina in te._

Bruciò allora l'esistenza passata, dispersa come cenere nel deserto.

Brucio il gelo del corpo.

Brucio il freddo dell'anima.

Bruciò il rigore e la vergogna e le regole.

Bruciò la passione...

Bruciò a forgiarsi in una vita nuova

Non quella di un istante…

Una vita oltre la storia, oltre quella storia, fino a quando l'amore avrebbe percorso il suo cammino, oltre il tempo e la morte, creatura immortale a cui il sogno concede di vivere in eterno.

Sempre, nel luogo dove si ama e dove si è amati.

Sempre…

99


	27. Di olandesi ed inglesi

_**Di olandesi ed inglesi...**_

 _28 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 2° giorno di viaggio, mattino._

 _Direzione Nice..._

Il viaggio era iniziato secondo le previsioni esposte dal capitano durante la cena del giorno precedente.

La nave avrebbe costeggiato la Francia per raggiungere il porto di Nice dove altre merci sarebbero state caricate e presi a bordo altri passeggeri.

Successiva direzione il mare aperto per raggiungere Ajaccio in Corsica e quindi l'Italia, prima Genova e poi Livorno, per poi proseguire verso sud, verso napoli e poi Costantinopoli com'era stato detto.

Aprì gli occhi, lentamente.

Un filo di luce filtrava dalla porta della cabina, dal corridoio buio, riflessa da una qualche lampada rimasta accesa.

Lo scricchiolio dello scafo, l'odore pieno della pece nera e della vernice…

Solo pochi angoli erano stati risparmiati dalla copertura di protezione e là dove la vernice s'era scrostata i tarli s'erano divertiti a ricamare strani ghirigori bucherellando angoletti di legno.

Le dita si mossero piano per acquistare di nuovo mobilità, la gola bruciava un poco.

Quasi fece cadere un bicchiere ch'era poco lontano...

Quasi fece cadere la bottiglia d'acqua, anch'essa poco lontana.

La gola bruciava ma resistette all'impulso di bere dirittamente da quella. Si versò dell'acqua, il primo sorso pareva rhum, di quelli invecchiati di cent'anni.

Prese a tossire, si tappò la bocca, sedendosi sul letto.

La tempia sfiorò la dannata mensola...

"Dann...".

Gli occhi s'aprirono un poco di più...

La poca luce riportava la linea morbida ed abbandonata del corpo di André, disteso, accanto a sé, raggomitolato sul fianco destro.

Non le dava le spalle, era addormentato...

Riprese a respirare piano, s'accorse ch'era nudo come lo era anche lei.

S'immaginò d'essere come Eva dopo che Dio aveva sottratto ai suoi figli il beneficio dell'innocenza.

Si vergognò solo un poco stringendosi d'istinto la ruvida coperta addosso.

Nemmeno sapeva s'era pulita...

Si vergognò d'essersi vergognata...

Dopo quello ch'era accaduto...

Di che c'era da vergognarsi?!

La coperta ritorta tra le dita che accarezzarono la trama grezza.

Sperò davvero che alla fine del viaggio non si sarebbe ritrovata a dover combattere contro altri accidenti, di quelli da cui nanny l'aveva faticosamente tenuta alla larga durante gli anni della sua irruente adolescenza a suon di spazzola e sapone e aceto ed intrugli a base di erbe aspre e pungenti.

La vita a bordo di una nave non le era proprio nota ma qualche resoconto l'aveva letto anche lei.

Sì, se lo rammentò.

Era accaduto quando aveva comunicato alla regina l'abbandono della carica di Colonnello della Guardia Reale, per chiedere d'essere assegnata ad altro incarico, anche in marina.

Tutto pur di lasciare la reggia, il conte, l'amore del conte per la sovrana, l'amicizia del conte per lei...

Accecata...

S'era informata se su una nave lei, ch'era una donna, e l'aveva marchiato sulla pelle ch'era una donna, avrebbe potuto starci.

E poi aveva deciso che persino André avrebbe dovuto lasciare.

Lo voleva _libero_ , come s'era immaginata nella testa. Che libero suonava meglio, forse perchè nemmeno lei c'era riuscita ad ammettere che lo stava pugnalando alle spalle.

Dio..

Adesso che si amanavo, che l'amava, chissà che doveva aver provato lui quella notte, mentre era stato colpito e travolto dalle fredde parole di commiato.

E lui s'era avvicinato e l'aveva afferrata per i polsi, lei, arrogante e spietata, lei...

Lui s'era preso ciò che desiderava, disperatamente...

Rabbrividì, solo un istante.

La mano s'aprì affondando nei capelli di lui sparsi, un poco arruffati, tiepidi, morbidi.

Pareva non bastarle mai...

Toccarlo...

Non s'immaginava che toccarlo sarebbe diventato come respirare, dormire, mangiare, bere.

E lui s'era ridotto a racchiudere tutta la sua disperazione e la sua rabbia in un bacio violento, rubato, strappato forse anche contro la sua stessa volontà di ferirla.

Voleva toccarla, l'aveva fatto così, solo con le labbra.

Lui era vissuto così, dopo, col rimorso d'aver chiesto lei ed essersi presa lei, come si fa con un oggetto inerme ed abbandonato a sé stesso.

E lei invece aveva preso a vivere di rimpianti per non aver compreso, detto e fatto nulla, di quell'amore che le si era rovesciato addosso come un'onda gigantesca.

Tutti e due avevano pagato caro, lui il suo gesto e lei la sua inerzia.

Il sonno profondo, il respiro leggero, entrarono nella mente e nelle orecchie.

Si voltò per osservarlo, vicinissima. Non con gli occhi che chiuse.

Ascoltò il profumo, l'odore della pelle, il suo e il loro, mescolati assieme.

L'accarezzò con le labbra poco dietro la nuca, quasi sfiorando l'orecchio in cui soffiò piano, non per svegliarlo ma per risvegliarlo dalla profondità del sonno.

Appoggiò la mano sul petto.

Passò e ripassò, le dita aperte, indugiando sul calore, ripercorrendo le sottili nervature dei muscoli, arrivando al collo, a sfiorare le venature contratte dal respiro leggero.

Disegnò il mento e le labbra appena dischiuse che accarezzò leggera, le dita ad imprimere il contorno, consistenza solo sua, di cui si ritrovò a godere, indugiando...

Eccolo lì, il rimpianto, di nuovo.

Non aveva compreso.

L'assurdità era d'aver continuato a lottare e a chidersi perché, ancora per tanto tempo.

Più stupida di così non avrebbe potuto essere.

I movimenti lenti presero a riempirsi delle ore precedenti, sensazioni nette, piene, che sollevavano i sensi, imponendo gesti lenti, affatto ragionati, istintivi...

Il corpo su di lei, quasi senza peso, eppure così avvolgente e potente...

Richiamo intenso...

Si distese allora, di nuovo, allungandosi, aderendo a lui, aprendosi e poi chiudendosi su di lui, le gambe lungo le sue gambe, morbide, senza peso.

Richiamo assoluto...

Chiuse gli occhi, annusando l'odore già impresso eppure intesamente richiamato dalla presenza.

Lo sguardo che l'osservava e lei non ne aveva più timore...

Non aveva paura, né di lui, né di sé stessa...

Non odiava più ciò che era stata.

Richiamo ancestrale...

Lo chiamava e gli chiedeva di guardarla.

Gli occhi s'aprirono, nemmeno lui le avesse letto nella mente...

"Sei così bella..." – un sussurro, l'azzurro un poco sorpreso, affermazione dirompente che s'infranse contro la ritrosia d'essere donna davvero...

"Non è vero!" – si schernì lei, sorprendendosi lei stessa di desiderare d'esserlo invece.

"Non dire schiocchezze...non ti è mai importato...ma tu lo sai che lei bella..." – la rimproverò lui – "Adesso ancora più di prima...".

Era mezzo addormentato, lei nemmeno sapeva se fosse del tutto consapevole della strana litania che usciva sussurrata.

"André...".

Lui le prese la testa, stringendola un poco, i capelli arruffati appiccicati al viso, gli occhi sgranati ad osservarlo a chiedergli se davvero lui la vedesse...

"Sei bella...non mi sto riferendo solo a ciò che i miei occhi ancora possono vedere e che forse un giorno non vedranno più...non so cosa sia...ma sei bella...non so come altro spiegarlo...".

I pollici sfiorarono le tempie massaggiandole piano per scivolare sull'arcata degli occhi.

Un tocco leggero ed intenso...

I corpi si distesero ancora aderendo ancora...

Le mani diressero il desiderio d'aversi, ancora...

Il fuoco, inconscio e sublime...

Non odiava più desiderare e potersi prendere ciò che voleva...

"Oscar…."- solo un tremito, parole soffocate, il respiro si spense lentamente, mentre lei gli scivolava addosso, verso di lui, sopra di lui.

Le gambe tornarono a lambire dolcemente le sue, appoggiandosi alle sue, il ventre contro il ventre...

Lo guardava adesso, poco più su, i capelli di nuovo liberi, ondeggiavano ritmicamente, accarezzandolo...

"Lasciami fare…ti prego…non fermarmi…".

Non disse altro, si chinò, respirando lentamente, s'avvicinò al viso, soffiando di nuovo le parole, prendendo ad assaggiarlo, i denti a mordere in tocchi furtivi e dolci e salati, per amarsi anche così e vincersi.

Assaggiare, assaporare lui e sé stessa su di lui…

Percorso lento e ritmato, movimenti sensuali ed acuti, morbidamente insinuati, a trascinarlo fino a smarrirsi, nella liquida e calda tensione dell'abbraccio.

Non importava dove fossero né cosa sarebbe accaduto...

 _Pazzo di te..._

Nessun controllo, nulla gl'importava, nemmeno se e quanto avrebbe continuato a vedere, né se e quanto lei sarebbe vissuta.

Nulla...

Solo quel momento, lì, adesso e sempre, rapito dai gesti lenti e sensuali, vivi di vita propria, che lo richiamavano a lei, a ciò che lei desiderava e là dove lei avrebbe deciso di portarlo.

Lei l'aveva ascoltato, sentito, come lui aveva fatto con lei.

Voleva averlo, guidarlo, condurlo, respirarlo come lui aveva fatto con lei, per la stessa strada che adesso diveniva loro...

Loro, altri, diversi da quelli d'un tempo.

Loro, pensiero comune, desiderio unico.

Non singoli che s'uniscono ma entità unica ed indivisa, viva di libertà e vita propria, fusa da fuoco che brucia e unisce le essenze, le mescola in altro diverso da ciò di cui è composta, da ciò che i singoli erano prima.

Ascoltò e si lascio guidare...

Fulgido ed intenso riconoscimento della misteriosa alchimia che lega e distrugge ciò che si era stati...

Tutto scorse, respiro sollevato, tiepido alito che sospinse verso la perdita del momento, del tempo, dei riferimenti, del passato, del futuro.

Muscoli abbandonati alle dita avide che s'aprirono muovendosi, plasmando le curve, accogliendo la carne tesa, cercando il brivido attraverso percorsi non più segreti, caldi ed ansiosi, vertigini senza respiro, tremiti abbandonati e raccolti e racchiusi in un bacio

Di nuovo intensamente...

Battito cuore impeto onda che s'innalza richiamata giù nelle viscere trattenuta mentr'essa ondeggia impetuosa senza senno senza scampo per liberarsi e risalire...

Respiro trattenuto labbra gremite e baciate e morse lingua sospinta sentore d'estasi corpi tesi, contratti...

Respiro veloce sospeso delizia ch'esplode ed annienta dita strette...

Vortice implacabile...

Si ritrovò tra le sue braccia, stretto ed immerso in lei, nella liquida profondità...

Raccolse il respiro veloce, come lui aveva fatto con lei, lo lasciò godere dove lui la sentì vicina e dove lei, dolcemente e lentamente, ascoltò di nuovo, più impetuose, le onde risalire...

Il respiro si sciolse, la strinse a sé, perchè la voce risalisse e si liberasse...

Come il corpo trascinato via da ogni falsità, pregiudizio, paura...

Onde s'infransero, una dopo l'altra, su di lei, una sull'altra, senza respiro, stretta, abbracciata, come naufrago che sente d'affogare ed è senza forze e cerca aria e salvezza.

Un'unione dove non c'è più tempo a governare i gesti, né spazio a soffocare i corpi.

Nessun pensiero, nemmeno quello di percepirsi semplicemente felici...

Nulla, solo l'essenza dell'essersi guidati là dove potersi dire mille volte ti amo, senza sussurrare nessuna parola, solo con lo sguardo, aperto, intenso, fisso...

Persi ed annegati nell'immenso mare, fino a divenirne parte, essenza liquida dell'anima senza più corpo.

Sensualità pura...

Solo mezzo…

Senza più anima, annullata nell'altro…

Senza più coscienza, distante e distrutta…

Sensualità fusa...

Sempre...

Anche quando il tempo avrebbe cancellato le esistenze ed loro ricordo sarebbe vissuto attraverso la memoria e l'amore di altri, in un tempo diverso dal loro, in un esistenza che sarebbe divenuta testimone di loro stessi e di ciò che erano stati.

L'odore del mare intenso e potente permeò i sensi.

La luce decisa del giorno filtrava dai pertugi tarlati della stanzetta.

Si svegliò, per prima, di nuovo.

Questa volta s'impose di uscire. Il primo indumento che recuperò non era la sua camicia ma quella di lui. Ancora meglio...

L'odore lo voleva addosso che ancora lambiva le dita e le labbra...

Quando non sono gli occhi a rammentare il ricordo ci pensano le dita…

Lo guardò, non s'azzardò ad avvicinarsi, lo voleva così, addormentato, moccioso abbandonato.

Solo un bacio leggero, scostando i capelli dalla fronte, e strofinandosi contro di essa come un gatto che concede la propria preziosa amicizia.

Rumori di cordame trascinato, botti rotolate, passi, grida d'ordini e tonfi...

Su tutto le onde che schiatavano lo scafo, potenti, incapaci di sclfirlo mentre la nave proseguiva placida il suo percorso.

Gallette secche e almeno ancora asciutte. Arance...

Desillian ne aveva procurate in abbondanza per il viaggio e s'era raccomandato di mangiarle. Fosse stato a Livorno al loro sbarco, lo spagnolo si sarebbe accertato che nemmeno una sarebbe arrivata in Italia!

Uscì silenziosamente per salire sul ponte da dove era possibile osservare l'orizzonte e poco oltre la costa da cui la navigazione si teneva a debita distanza, per via dei rostri di roccia che affioravano vicinissimi.

Il palcoscenico ove s'era mossa la recita della vita, spinta da certezze e regole ferree, scorreva lontano, scivolando via, laggiù e lei lì, immersa nel mare aperto, senza riferimenti, senza appoggi, se non la costa annebbiata dalla luce del giorno.

E proprio così, come una terra immersa nella foschia del mattino, si rivelarono le certezze in cui aveva sempre creduto e per cui aveva sempre combattuto, effimeri simboli, miriadi di falsità, principi inutili e privi di consistenza umana e logica, regole buone e necessarie solo per consentire a pochi di mantenere i propri privilegi sui molti

Era stata un burattino nelle mani di altri.

E peggio ancora, pur avendolo compreso, non s'era mai azzardata a ribellarsi.

Le incomprensioni con il padre, la rabbia per le compravendite di favori dei cortigiani, la povertà che regnava sovrana per le strade di Parigi...

Non s'era mai ribellata, certa che avrebbe potuto combattere dentro quel meccanismo e magari renderlo migliore.

No, dentro quel sistema non ci si poteva convivere, no.

In quell'istante, il mare aperto, immenso, senza riferimenti, senza regole, diveniva strada verso un'esistenza ignota, forse priva di futuro, ma, paradossalmente, infinitamente più certa e salda, di ciò che la vita era stata fino ad allora.

Il nulla riempito da sé stessa.

L'incerto colmato da ciò ch'erano divenuti l'uno per l'altra, vivi, fin nelle radici più intime e profonde dell'esistenza.

Questo bastava.

Indivisibili, di fronte all'immensa distesa azzurra, argentea e mobile, sotto i raggi del sole...

Indivisibili, oltre il tempo, oltre lo spazio, oltre sé stessi e ciò che erano stati fino a quel momento.

Forse qualche rimpianto...

Immersa nei pensieri, i passi non portarono molto lontano, che lo spazio era occupato da casse, barili, cordame, il tutto scortato dalle facce curiose dei marinai, intenti a sistemare cime e vele sotto la direzione degli occhi altrettanto vigili degli ufficiali di bordo.

Del comandante non v'era traccia, probabilmente ancora beatamente a riposare dopo la serata di divertimenti e pettegolezzi.

Nonostante l'assenza, tutto sembrava obbedire a regole precise, i compiti di ciascuno rigidamente assegnati ed i ruoli imposti dal regolamento di bordo. Una sorta di caserma in un certo senso, che la riportò ai luoghi in cui aveva vissuto, fin da quando aveva imparato a camminare, che anche se non se lo ricordava, sapeva però che suo padre gliel'aveva portata spesso, alle scuderie della reggia, negli uffici del comando militare, magari quando c'erano pochi addetti, così, semplicemente perchè lei annusasse l'odore della disciplina, dell'ordine, del senso dell'onore che doveva restarle impresso addosso, come un marchio che andasse a guidare i gesti e gl'intenti.

La strana mescolanza di pensieri le riportò alla mente le dannate parole di André.

Lui avrebbe voluto toglierle di dosso quell'uniforme, ch'era _modus vivendi_ , il concentrato di ciò ch'era, non di ciò ch'era diventata, no, ma proprio ciò che era.

Era difficile dire se davvero c'era riuscito.

Grida ripetute, ordini netti tagliarono l'aria assieme al roboante trambusto di casse rovesciate e barili che rotolavano via.

No, se André fosse stato lì, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto affermare con certezza che non c'era riuscito a toglierle di dosso quell'uniforme!

L'istinto di non ritrarsi, voltarsi, lasciar perdere, far finta di nulla...

Non più, mai più.

Gli occhi scorsero al ponte, ampio, troppo grande da perlustrare tutto, da parte d'uno sguardo che non poteva comprendere i gesti, i movimenti, i ritmi della navigazione.

La brezza gonfiava le vele, la nave ondeggiava imponendo di mantenere l'equilibrio.

Altre grida, sempre adulte, incise d'accapponare la pelle...

Non si scansò al rotolare scomposto di barili schiantati, non si ritrasse, istintivamente si chinò a trattenere, raccogliere ed abbracciare...

Ciò che le rotolava addosso...

Se si fosse scansata, sarebbe finito oltre, contro una sorta di scala che portava giù, verso il ponte di coperta, giù per la scala.

Ferma sulla sommità le dita si chiusero sul corpo ossuto e sudicio d'un moccioso, abbrancando la stoffa lercia e lisa della camiciola.

Sei o forse sette di anni...

Gli occhi si piantarono addosso, sgranati, aperti, colpiti, perchè ne aveva incontrati tanti di mocciosi in quei mesi...

Tanti, troppi...

Il cuore davvero si perse, mentre le braccia stringevano il bambino e i muscoli le riportavano la consistenza d'un esile ammasso di ossa. Chiuse le braccia, tentò di chiuderle e le pareva di non riuscire davvero a stringerlo a sé tanto era smagrito e disperso.

"Lord!"-

Udì il richiamo, sollevò lo sguardo, le braccia si strinsero ancora di più di fronte alla furia tagliente di un uomo poco distante.

Continuò ad indietreggiare tenendo il bambino in braccio, per distanziare l'altro...

"Keerde her kind!".

Lei non capì o fece finta...

Tenersi stretto un moccioso in braccio e un mezzo ufficiale o sottufficiale che fosse che le ringhiava contro a quel modo...

Il nesso era evidente.

Si scansò in tempo per non essere investita da un tremendo calcio sferrato dall'indemoniato, un salto all'indietro, un'altro ancora, il colpo finì a vuoto sul pavimento e l'uomo quasi perse l'equilibrio, seppure si sarebbe detto più abituato di lei a quello instabile delle navi.

Quello prese ad imprecare parole incomprensibili...

Oscar intuì fosse olandese.

Lo sguardo livido, si rialzò, sputando a terra, aggiustando il timbro per sciorinare il medesimo ordine questa volta in un francese un poco storpiato.

"Monsieur...il moccioso è mio!" – digrignò sputando di nuovo a terra.

Magro, della magrezza nervosa e scura dei marinai, vestito dei sobri abiti d'uso sulle imbarcazioni, non laceri, né sporchi e di discreto pregio, l'uomo si mantenne a distanza…

Gli occhi, fessure azzurre e fredde, immobili da non sembrare neppure umane ma forse più quelle d'una qualche creatura marina, incapace di emozioni e sentimenti…

La pelle, stranamente pallida per essere quella d'un uomo abituato a stare sulle navi, era incisa da tatuaggi d'ogni foggia e colore, uno più evidente di altri sbucava dal lembo della camicia, sul collo, una sorta di coda di serpente o di chissà quale altra creatura marina.

I capelli chiari, intrecciati in cordelle inanellate tra loro, ammassate e raccolte in alto da un fazzoletto scuro, erano uniche testimoni, traballanti e nervose, della crescente agitazione che montava nell'uomo.

Il vento era aumentato e la nave filava fendendo le onde...

"Mettetelo giù!" – un altro ordine – "E' mio!".

Rimase silenziosa, lei, disattendendo l'ordine, semplicemente arretrando ancora, segno che non l'avrebbe eseguito, segno che l'uniforme di dosso non se l'era levata e che forse non se la sarebbe tolta mai.

Il cuore del bambino in braccio batteva furiosamente, come se stesse per uscirgli dal petto.

Gli occhi tornarono a guardarlo, pallido e sporco, lo sguardo scuro, quasi non sapesse più neppure cosa fosse la paura.

Aveva occhi azzurri, grandi, tuttavia lividi del livore della rabbia e della rassegnazione di non aver mai conosciuto un gesto d'affetto se non quello d'esser tirato fuori dalla pancia della madre ed esser finito lì, schiavo della propria innocenza.

Forse solo l'istinto l'induceva ad immaginarsi che nella vita dovesse esserci altro oltre le sberle e i calci e la fame e...

Oscar si convinse a non obbedire, quando scorse un livido vistoso che marchiava la tempia destra, e poi, da sotto la stoffa sudicia, una cicatrice che correva trasversalmente lungo la gola.

Dio...

"Ve lo ripeto monsieur, lasciate il bambino oppure si metterà male!" – digrignò l'altro ancora una volta. Il tono aveva attirato l'attenzione dei marinai vicini, come di alcuni passeggeri che s'erano avvicinati quasi ad assistere ad uno spettacolo che avrebbe consentitolo loro di spezzare la noia del viaggio.

Quanto all'epilogo, come tutto il resto che non riguardasse da vicino i loro affari...

Non era affar loro!

"Monsieur…." – esordì lei, calcando il termine usato dall'altro, a disprezzarne il senso – "Con tutto il rispetto, questa nave è terra francese e come tale non è consentito a nessuno dichiararsi proprietario di un essere umano, uomo o bambino che sia. Si è stabilito non più tardi d'un mese fa che...tutti gli uomini sono uguali...".

Finalmente...

A qualcosa doveva pur servire quella dannata Dichiarazione!

"Questo è un bambino! Né voi, né nessun altro ha diritto di dirsi d'esserne il proprietario. Né di trattarlo come avete fatto e come immagino vorreste fare!".

Parole nette e decise.

Poi si diede dell'idiota e si morse il labbro, che parlare d'un pezzo di carta che pure era una conquista per il popolo francese ad un dannato straniero, forse olandese, non aveva molto senso.

Inconsciamente - non lo ammise - ma aveva commesso il primo errore di quel viaggio.

Le parole s'accompagnarono con lo sguardo che si piantò sull'altro, in segno di sfida e scherno.

L'uomo strabuzzò gli occhi, in segno d'incredulità, tanto per il senso delle affermazioni, quanto per il tono fermo ed irremovibile dell'interlocutore, ch'era probabile fossero stati in pochi fino a quel momento a disattendere ordini e richieste che gli uscivano dalla bocca.

La risposta – un istante – parve coglierlo impreparato.

Solo un istante...

L'uomo prese ad avvicinarsi allora, accorciando la distanza che lo separava dall'avversario e l'avversario fece altrettanto, indietreggiando nuovamente, considerato che l'altro con un gesto lento ma inequivocabile, aveva messo mano alla daga che portava alla cintola ed estratto la lama, lentamente ed altrettanto velocemente ponendola in faccia all'interlocutore recalcitrante.

Un solo passo all'indietro.

Solo uno, lei rimase lì, senza scomporsi, ingaggiando silenziosa un primo scambio di fendenti fatto di sguardi, immobile, il vento che scompigliava i capelli, il corpo teso, il cordame attorno che gemeva sollecitato dalla forza dell'aria, torcendosi fin quasi a dar l'impressione che si sarebbe spezzato da un istante all'altro.

Oscar non se ne accorse: tutt'intorno s'era fatto silenzio, i marinai ammutoliti, i passeggeri ad occhi sgranati che lo spettacolo si faceva interessante ma forse stava sfuggendo al copione stabilito.

Difatti...

"Non sapevo fosse possibile puntare armi sui passeggeri!" – contestò sarcastica, facendo scivolare il bambino a terra, scansandolo indietro.

"Avete ragione monsieur! Non è educato puntare un'arma contro un ospite della nave..." – convenne l'altro in tono altrettanto ruvido, alzando la mano sinistra e richiamando un compare con un cenno delle dita.

Pochi passi, il marinaio alle spalle si fece avanti allungando due spade.

"Mi presento..." – continuò con tono falsamente riverente – "Mi chiamo Renée Streke…sottoufficiale nocchiero di bordo de Le Comte Vert".

Ripose la daga mentre proseguiva: "E non sono abituato a discutere le mie richieste con nessuno, né con i miei uomini, né tanto meno con un semplice passeggero! Il vostro rifiuto ed il vostro atteggiamento sono fuori luogo monsieur...".

Afferrò le due spade...

Oscar rimase impassibile, giusto il tempo d'allungare la mano ed afferrare al volo la lama che l'altro lanciò.

Quello s'era già messo a mezza guardia, la lama ancora nel fodero, giusto per comprendere se il _damerino_ avesse a sua volta compreso.

Le scelte si portano avanti fino in fondo...

Ormai l'aveva imparato anche lei.

"E per questo dovrei battermi con voi?!" – chiese, occhi puntati sull'altro, prendendo a muoversi piano, intuendo che il fondo del ponte era evidentemente arcuato e non piatto, sconnesso in alcuni punti per via delle assi consunte.

Intorno c'erano ingombri insidiosi, corde, casse...

Non c'era tempo di tornare indietro, le scelte si pagano e allora tanto vale comprendere come arrivare in fondo...

Gli occhi puntati addosso...

Il rollio dell'imbarcazione era scostante, a tratti intenso e quasi nauseante, a tratti vertiginoso da svuotare i sensi.

Estrasse la spada, la lama emise un sibilo brillante, riflettendo la luce intensa e piena delle prime giornate autunnali.

"Oh…vedrete…" – sentenziò l'altro ironico osservando l'avversario quasi di sbieco, quasi a pregustare già l'immediata e netta vittoria – "Sarà una cosa rapida! Ho già perso troppo tempo con un damerino come voi!".

Mormorio soffocato come ribollire di minestra nella pentola...

"Credo che la stessa cosa valga anche per me!" – replicò lei fredda, imponendo nuovamente allo sguardo dell'altro un moto di stupore.

Vociare altrettanto stupito ruppe il silenzio.

Così come lo scambio immediato e netto e dirompente delle lame che s'incrociarono, fendenti rapidi e secchi, interrotti solo dalla necessità degli avversari di orientare la direzione in forza dello spazio esiguo e delle diverse concezioni di combattimento.

Dovette per forza imporsi la domanda...

Sulle navi era inutile scontrarsi con le spade, non c'era abbastanza spazio per scambi sufficientemente severi e netti e decisivi. Erano più utili le daghe come quella che aveva visto sfoderare al nocchiero. Armi corte, efficaci, da piantare nella pancia dell'avversario in pochi istanti, anche se questo significava avvicinarsi e correre dei rischi.

Ma era difficile _non avvicinarsi_...

Perchè allora quello aveva preferito combattere con la spada, con cui, oltretutto pareva non avere eccessiva dimestichezza?

 _Perchè?_

Se lo domandò Oscar...

Dovette farlo, mentre parava i fendenti dell'altro, uno di seguito all'altro, indietreggiando, correndo con lo sguardo all'albero maestro che aveva alle spalle, per evitare di finirci addosso e sbatterci contro o rischiare d'inciampare in una corda e finire a terra.

 _Perchè?_

L'altro utilizzata un'esotica mescolanza di colpi, diversi da quelli imposti dalla disciplina appresa nell'esercito, forse frutto di esperienze in terre straniere, orientali, dove le _tecniche pure_ non godevano d'approvazione, preferendosi colpi efficaci, magari sporchi, rozzi, ma sicuramente capaci di consentire di portare a casa la pelle.

Colpi alquanto selvaggi e rozzi nella loro esecuzione, portati a braccia giunte e pur sempre in grado di ferire e uccidere.

 _Perché?_

Riuscì a tenergli testa.

Il pavimento a tratti mancava sotto i piedi ed avanzare od arretrare imponeva di prendersi il tempo necessario ad accertarsi di non finire a terra, l'equilibrio perduto per via d'una folata di vento troppo intensa o del rollio della nave.

Oscar se ne avvide, nei pochi istanti di tregua, d'esser affaticata, un poco lenta, e soprattutto irrimediabilmente legata ai colpi raffinati ed eleganti appresi durante la carriera, unica contaminazione forse quella che aveva subito nei mesi trascorsi a comandare i Soldati della Guardia, gente del popolo che, per quanto addestrata, si muoveva alla stessa maniera del nocchiero, fendenti potenti, di sbieco, imparati per strada, da stranieri, viaggiatori, guerrieri d'altri mondi ed epoche.

 _Perchè?_

Lo spazio le parve chiudersi addosso.

S'accorse d'aver vacillato pestando una corda, l'equilibrio riacciuffato in fretta, che se fosse caduta...

L'ondeggiare intenso dell'imbarcazione invase i muscoli e i sensi e l'orientamento...

Strana sensazione, mai provata prima, quasi avversione per quanto stava accadendo, lei lì a chiedersi se davvero l'avversario con i suoi colpi portati con entrambe le mani, i montanti che vibravano fin nelle viscere, avrebbe avuto potere d'impaurirla prima e sconfiggerla dopo.

Non aveva paura, no, era altro...

Non aveva mai avuto paura di combattere ed esporsi ai pericoli...

Pensò ad André...

S'era esposta di nuovo, che nemmeno dieci ore prima aveva finito col battibeccare con un dannato commerciante di grano, per difendere l'onore dei sovrani.

Che avrebbe detto André se...

Pensieri veloci s'incrociarono ai movimenti altrettanto rapidi, mentre le lame sibilavano strisciando l'una contro l'altra, scontrandosi e poi allontanandosi.

Stanchezza, repulsione, angoscia, dubbi...

Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, tutto assieme, tutto vorticava furiosamente insidiando la concentrazione.

Il rollio parve aumentare ancora...

Pensò ch'era così che doveva essere, per via di ciò che stava consumando la vita, dentro, sgretolando il respiro e le ossa...

Non s'era mai sentita così, mai in tutta la vita.

La questione andava risolta in fretta.

Che se quello si fosse accorto che lei era una donna...

Magari l'aveva capito...

Non era certa. Le parve davvero che l'altro stesse lì apposta per sfidare resistenza, inconsueta per un uomo. Quello era rozzo nel combattere ma se avesse voluto, avrebbe avuto la meglio su di lei in meno tempo di quanto entrambi stavano sprecando.

Un rischio troppo alto per sé stessa e soprattutto per André, non tanto perchè lei era una donna ma perchè s'era imbarcata con un altro nome ed il suo vero nome...

L'uomo tendeva a mantenere una guardia bassa, forse si sentiva sicuro di sé.

Un affondo...

Lo parò restituendo il colpo, il respiro, il respiro trattenuto...

Non era bene...

Il respiro s'interruppe mentre quello affondava di nuovo...

Nella disperazione di respingerlo scorse in avanti.

Il sibilo delle lame, il sapore metallico del sangue...

 _Dio no..._

Il respiro spezzato, il sangue in gola...

Arretrò finendo davvero contro l'albero maestro questa volta, il cordame che fasciava il tronco attutì il colpo. Chiuse gli occhi per riaprirli, la visione le riportava l'immagine della piccola folla che s'era radunata attorno al teatro del combattimento.

Si concentrò, doveva chiudere lo scontro e doveva vincere, non per sé, non per ciò ch'era stata, non per ciò che il suo dannatissimo orgoglio le aveva inciso addosso.

L'aveva giurato...

Il corpo magro che ondeggiava piano, su, lassù, appeso alla dannata quercia. Freddo, lontano, senza vita...

L'aveva promesso...

Anche se il moccioso, quello che s'era stretta addosso, non lo vedeva nemmeno più, non sapeva dove fosse finito, forse s'era andato a rintanarsi chissà dove...

Un altro affondo, stavolta andò a segno, l'altro imprecò, in olandese, di nuovo, sputando a terra, scivolando con i piedi verso di lei.

Il respiro...

Non c'era più un altro affondo il montante a sinistra teso implacabile...

Lo straniero inciampò anche lui questa volta e lei affondò sperando di disarmalo, no, era troppo forte...

L'altro s'appese ad una corda e si resse e si rigirò come una serpe, infilando un montante terribile che le dita quasi si spezzarono per il contraccolpo, le viscere scosse…

Si ritrovò contro una catasta di corde...

Il respiro non c'era più...

Il cuore impazzito...

Grida sguaiate, risate, insulti, l'equipaggio inneggiava alla vittoria del loro ufficiale...

I pochi passeggeri accorsi avevano preso ad allarmarsi, ondeggiando, scostandosi quando gli avversari accennavano a colpi sferrati a piene mani o quando prendevano ad avvicinarsi troppo...

L'aveva giurato dannazione!

Il respiro perduto, la vista prese a confondere le immagini...

Dovette fermarsi allora, rammentando...

Non s'accorse che la folla, le grida, gl'incitamenti nelle più disparate lingue l'avevano richiamato su. André s'era impietrito riconoscendola, là in mezzo, tra le risate e le scommesse che scivolavano di mano in mano, bevute e scopate e...

"Dannazione!" – lo gridò forte che però il vociale superava la rabbia e...

Il cuore si perse...

L'ennesima serie di scambi secchi e veloci...

André tentò di mantenere lo sguardo fisso, intuì l'affanno dell'avversario, immaginandosi quello di lei, ch'era reduce da un viaggio senza respiro, senza mai fermarsi, senza potersi guardare indietro, che indietro non c'era più nulla e quello che li attendeva da lì in poi nessuno poteva immaginarlo e allora i dubbi frantumavano i pensieri e mozzavano il respiro...

La vide fermarsi...

Abbassare la spada, di lato...

La punta quasi a terra...

La guardia del tutto scoperta...

"Che fai?" – se lo chiese André, a denti stretti, stringendo i pugni, tentando di farsi strada tra l'assembramento di spettatori.

La punta sfiorò il pavimento della nave...

Il silenzio corse sulla scena irreale e carica di tensione.

L'avversario lì a chiedersi che dannazione volesse significare quella mossa assurda e senza senso, se non quella d'imprimere una svolta al combattimento che aveva sfinito entrambi i contendenti. C'era da chiedersi se la guardia abbassata avesse significato che le forze erano allo stremo oppure...

L'impercettibile suono, netto, della punta dell'arma che prese a toccare il pavimento…

Una, due, tre volte...

No...

L'avversario accaldato e rabbioso s'era detto certo di sconfiggere _il damerino arrogante_ e così il solo sforzo profuso era stato quello di domandarsi quanto ci avrebbe impiegato…

Il dubbio di finire sconfitto, quello no, quello proprio non gli era balenato in testa.

Altri tre tocchi...

Il sorriso beffardo inarcò le labbra, lo sguardo impassibile e sicuro colpì l'avversario, sollecitando rabbia.

L'olandese comprese che no, quello non era allo stremo, lo stava sfidando...

L'incitava ad avanzare e colpire...

"Che fai?" – ripetè André mentre s'era portato davanti.

Non l'aveva mai vista combattere a quel modo, se si escludeva lo scontro con i soldati nella piazza di Limours. Era in grado di fare di meglio anche se non era nel pieno delle forze.

Domande senza risposta che altro non fecero che innalzare la rabbia mentre lo sguardo corse al nocchiero che allucinato e quasi fuori di sé prese ad avanzare...

Il grido lancinante accompagnò i passi pesanti e veloci.

"In guardia!" - sibilò André e quasi avrebbe voluto gridarglielo che lei era ancora con la spada giù, quasi a terra, mentre l'altro avanzava e lei si diresse a sinistra e colse il tempo e lo spazio per sferrare il montante decisivo contro la spada dell'olandese e allontanare la lama e affondare istantaneamente col fendente successivo...

Per quanto la presa fosse piena e severa, le dita s'aprirono, il corpo dell'avversario completamente sbilanciato nell'affondo, che non ammetteva ripensamenti nè possibilità di recuperare l'equilibrio, si piegò, l'arma sibilò via, la punta della spada corse al corpo dell'uomo, sfiorandolo...

Un altro grido, questa volta di rabbia e dolore, mentre l'arma lunga si schiantava a terra e la folla s'ammutoliva e l'uomo s'accasciava a terra, urlando frasi incomprensibili.

Due passi per allontanarsi…

L'olandese si rigirò andando con la sinistra alla daga che teneva alla cintola, sfilandola, sollevando la lama, risalendo da terra contro di lei che aveva già vinto.

Ma lì non s'era a Versailles e quello non era un combattimento regolare.

E disarmare un avversario non equivaleva a vincere…

La daga affondò agganciando la parte finale della spada, la torsione impressa all'arma vibrò lungo la lama e il braccio...

Fu lei a gridare questa volta costretta a lasciare la presa, indietreggiando, le spalle schiantate contro una pila di botticelle e la spada al vento.

L'appoggio vibrò penosamente e la pila prese a disfarsi, le botti rotolarono giù a terra. Il corpo senza sostegno anche, all'indietro, giusto il guizzo d'attaccarsi ad una corda pregando ch'essa reggesse ed impedisse di schiantarsi.

Andrè s'avventò contro il guizzo dei corpi…

L'olandese s'era rialzato puntando la lama contro l'avversario disarmato…

Due passi contro di lei, la daga si conficcò contro una botte…

Il gemito della lama che tranciava legno e aria a pochi pollici dal viso...

Così si combatteva fuori dalle regole di cavalleria, si doveva vincere ed annientare l'avversario...

André corse…

Avrebbe gridato il suo nome se non fosse stato che Streke fradicio di sudore, sguardo allucinato, s'era piantato su di lei, un piede contro la botte e l'altro a terra e lei, anche lei a terra a fissarlo, fradicia e livida, senza arrendersi anche se ormai era disarmata.

Pochi istanti…

Silenzio…

Il gesto rapido e secco...

Il respiro annullato…

A terra…

Il coltello sfilato dallo stivale riverberò l'esigua luce nell'esiguo percorso per arrivare a piantarsi contro la faccia dell'olandese. La daga era ancora infissa nella botte, il coltello no, era stato tenuto sapientemente nascosto.

In un istante lei glielo avrebbe piantato nel collo.

L'aveva imparata la lezione...

Dannazione, talmente tanto tempo prima...

L'alito dell'avversario si riverberava addosso...

La folla era tornata rumoreggiare...

"Quindi…" – chiese sarcastica – "Non credo sia ammesso puntare armi contro un ufficiale!".

Il respiro riprese, un colpo di tosse chiuse il petto e le parole uscirono a stento.

La lama non si scostò d'un pollice...

L'altro continuò a fissarla, l'azzurro degli occhi quasi liquefatto dallo sforzo, le treccine sparse, affannosamente ondeggianti all'unisono col respiro che mancava. Nessuna risposta...

"Il combattimento è finito!" – respirò a fatica lei tentando d'indietreggiare – "Lasciate stare quel bambino...visto com'è andata credo che questo sia il minimo...".

Il tono basso per via delle scarse forze rimaste e per via che non era il caso di divulgare ai quattro venti l'oggetto del contendere.

Lo sguardo dell'altro si rifece freddo, il braccio sollevato a richiamare i suoi uomini che presero ad avvicinarsi.

André anche lui fece altri passi...

Oscar s'accorse della gente che s'era radunata intorno.

Si sentì sollevata e trascinata indietro, la faccia dell'olandese ancora insistente, il piede tornato a terra, il braccio intento a recuperare la daga da scardinare dal legno in cui s'era conficcata.

André la fissò furioso...

"Che diavolo...".

Glielo avrebbe chiesto lì se non avesse compreso che i compari del nocchiero non avevano inteso desistere, mantenendosi in cerchio tutt'intorno.

L'uomo non aveva fatto cenno d'allontanarsi.

Le mani erano appoggiate ai pugnali che sbucavano dalle cinte.

"Che sta accadendo?" – la voce sormontò le altre, superando il rumoreggiare della piccola folla.

André nemmeno controllò chi fosse, intento com'era a reggerla ed interrogarla con gli occhi.

L'olandese si tirò dritto in piedi, un respiro più fondo, la daga tornò nel fodero ed il braccio finalmente impose l'ordine tacito di lasciar perdere.

"Monsieur...River..." – digrignò l'olandese stizzito per l'intervento del superiore.

L'altro si fece avanti, passi decisi, pesanti, lo sguardo stranamente livido, ch'era la prima volta che non gli si leggeva in faccia il consueto sorrisetto di soddisfazione, segno che il combattimento non era poi così gradito.

I due si sgambiarono un'occhiataccia, in silenzio, verosimile che rapporti non fossero dei migliori.

André rimase su di lei, la vide tenere dietro ai passi del sottufficiale che avevano conosciuto la sera prima durante la cena.

L'altro, anche lui, guardò l'ospite della nave, di sbieco, pochi istanti e nello sguardo livido e celeste scorse il vantaggio, seppur esiguo, che quello vantava, non solo d'averlo conosciuto al porto, a nascondersi in una casaccia per sfuggire dagli sguardi indiscreti del drappello di soldati inglesi, ma di sapere anche il suo nome, quello vero, che lui s'era presentato come Joseph Hornett, Sir Joseph Hornett, tradendosi forse per troppo orgoglio ed arroganza.

Tipico degl'inglesi.

Non era importanza a quel punto quale fosse la reale identità, quanto che un uomo con due identità navigava su una nave francese, indizio certo di un'esistenza affatto cristallina e senza ombre.

Lo sguardo rimase serio stavolta. Anche l'inglese ci teneva a rimarcare che il vantaggio era reciproco.

In fondo tutt'e due s'erano incrociati nella casupola...

Un guizzo...

 _Dannazione..._

André aveva imparato a conoscerla così bene che gli fu impossibile non intuire che nello scorrere degli sguardi ci fosse altro e che lei sapesse altro e ci tenesse a rammentarlo a quello che adesso aveva distolto lo sguardo per piantarsi sul nocchiero e rifilargli un severo rimbrotto.

John River fu davanti a Reneé Streke. I due si guardarono. I gradi di comando erano differenti ma il nocchiero pareva sicuro di sé e del fatto che una nave come quella, senza nocchiero, avrebbe avuto discrete difficoltà ad arrivare a destinazione senza intoppi.

"Che sta accadendo?" – sibilò severo l'inglese.

L'altro si sentiva al sicuro: "Nulla! Un semplice diverbio...".

"Un diverbio?!" – contestò River – "Non l'avrei pensato dal chiasso...i duelli a bordo non sono ammessi. Dovreste saperlo. Men che meno con i passeggeri! Quanto al resto...nemmeno quello che accade con il moccioso...".

L'olandese mise mano all'esla della daga, di nuovo.

L'inglese non doveva andare oltre.

Un sorrisetto di sfida, come a dire che non gliele importava un accidente di niente al nocchiero Renée Streke del regolamento.

L'altro lo sapeva, si limitò a puntualizzare la questione.

"Se accadrà un'altra volta sarò costretto ad informare il capitano...".

L'ultimo affondo dell'inglese suscitò lo scherno dell'olandese.

"Quindi?" – rispose l'altro sicuro di sé, nulla di quanto minacciato sarebbe accaduto.

Un respiro fondo, John River nulla poteva fare di più.

"Via tutti da qui! L'equipaggio torni ai propri compiti e i passeggeri sono pregati di stare lontano dai posti di manovra...".

Ennesimo sorrisetto di Streke.

Pareva che tutta la rabbia gli fosse scivolata via di dosso, come una goccia d'olio s'uno specchio.

Istintivo fu chiedersi perchè...

Oscar raccolse lo sguardo di compatimento misto a rabbia dell'inglese, convenendo con sé stessa che la navigazione non era iniziata proprio nel migliore dei modi. D'altra parte erano settimane che ingoiava rabbia, raccogliendo il grido di dolore della gente più disgraziata e reietta, un susseguirsi d'ingiustizie di cui era stata suo malgrado spettatrice e che di fatto avevano raggiunto il colmo, lì, sulla nave alla vista del bambino investito dal calcio dell'uomo e se lei non si fosse messa in mezzo chissà che gli sarebbe accaduto.

Si sentiva terribilmente stanca.

Cercò con lo sguardo il bambino ma di lui non v'era più traccia.

Un'ultima occhiata all'inglese...

Lo strattone la riportò alla realtà, che davvero le parve che la terra si sarebbe aperta sotto i piedi.

Gli occhi di André addosso...

"Ti porto giù..." – sibilò severo, mordendo il nome tra i denti – "Stai male?".

Glielo chiese e lei annuì, sì, i rumori giungevano ovattati e lontani, giusto il tempo d'aggrapparsi a lui e poi...

Diede la colpa al sole, alla luce, che l'avevano accecata.

Giù, sotto il ponte di coperta, invece, le pareva buio pesto e prese respirare, quasi che attraverso il respiro anche la vista sarebbe tornata. No...

Tutto implose, tutto cadde, lei...

L'abbraccio di André...

Le parole...

"Che diavolo ti sei messa in testa?".

Glielo stava chiedendo e lei glielo stava dicendo, ma no, la voce, la propria voce non riuscì a sentirla.

"Possibile che appena mi allontano tu senta il bisogno irrefrenabile di metterti a combattere?".

L'affondo, quello lo percepì netto, il tempo di stupirsi, che non l'aveva mai sentito rivolgersi a lei a quella maniera.

Solo un istante...

"Stai mettendo una firma sulla tua condanna a morte..." – proseguì lui, mentre la teneva in piedi e lei l'ascoltava e conveniva con sé stessa che lui aveva ragione e lo vedeva davanti a sé, anche se non distingueva più i contorni del viso.

Diede la colpa al buio ma era mattino inoltrato e l'unica certezza si rivelarono le braccia che la sorreggevano mentre scivolava a terra...

Il freddo...

Sulla fronte...

Il calore sulle guance...

Uno strattone e quasi lo prese in pieno, mentre sgranava gli occhi se lo trovava davanti, André, e s'immaginava d'essere ancora con la faccia dell'olandese addosso e André si scansava e lei avrebbe voluto urlare ma la mano sulla fronte e l'abbraccio glielo impedirono.

"Oscar...".

La tenne giù, lì, lui sopra di lei, senza respiro...

Prese a tossire piano, poi più forte e lui non potè fare altro che porgerle un fazzoletto e abbracciarla e tenerla stretta mentre il corpo si torceva piano e lui avrebbe solo voluto prendersi addosso l'incedere implacabile della certezza che tutto si stesse perdendo.

"Perchè?" – glielo chiese, secco, anche se sapeva che era inutile, perchè una ragione doveva esserci e lui non avrebbe potuto non condividerla. Solo che tutto aveva preso a correre in fretta, di nuovo, e André dubitava che sarebbero davvero riusciti ad arrivare alla fine di quel dannato viaggio.

Se l'avesse perduta prima...

La strinse a sé ancora più forte.

"Perchè?" – glielo chiese, di nuovo.

"André...non potevo permettere che quell'uomo...c'era un bambino…".

André sprofondò giù, nel passato, il gesto colpevole ancora lì, sospeso come una spada sulla testa pronta a recidere di nuovo il filo sottile che li legava da sempre.

"Quale bambino?" – chiese, fingendo stupore, che quella era la spiegazione e lui doveva immaginarla, solo che davvero non sarebbe riuscito ad accettare un altro scontro.

L'amava talmente che la voleva per sé e...

"C'era un bambino, non l'hai visto? Quell'uomo...gli aveva tirato un calcio...è scivolato verso di me...non avrei mai potuto permettere...".

L'altro rimase zitto. La spiegazione c'era, dubitava gli sarebbe bastata.

Le aveva appoggiato un panno bagnato sulla fronte e la osservava...

"Cosa è successo?" fu lei a chiederlo.

"Sei svenuta…dopo lo scontro..." – un sospiro, le dita nei capelli per scostarli ed osservare meglio il viso e liberarlo.

"Non potevo…non potevo voltarmi dall'altra parte…" – insisttete lei – "Lo capisci….l'ho fatto troppe volte nella mia vita…ora non posso più…non voglio più farlo...non ho altro tempo...non ne ho più...".

"Basta! No...".

La strinse, di nuovo...

"Va bene...ho capito...allora...allora..." – la voce venne meno, solo un istante, per virare ad altro argomento, altro incedere, perchè per il momento, guardare oltre il presente era troppo doloroso – "Mi vuoi spiegare perché combatti a quel modo? La tua guardia era scoperta...quello non mi sembrava alla tua altezza ma così...è accaduto anche a Limours...te lo ricordi? Perchè?".

"André...se avessi lasciato a terra il bambino quel tizio lo avrebbe picchiato ancora...".

"Ho capito! Basta! Va bene...".

"Non so come sarebbe andata a finire...".

Prese a balbettare, lo sguardo fisso, lui fu costretto a prenderle la testa di nuovo, tra le mani...

"Guardami!".

Lacrime silenziose...

Se lo ricordava anche lui quel povero corpo sospeso, lassù, alla luce fredda della serra, nel mattino freddo di Saint Petersburg...

"Basta!" – di nuovo...

La tensione, il dolore, l'impotenza di fronte alla violenza spezzavano...

Il cuore...

Le forze…

I sensi…

"Basta!" – ancora, le mani strette, più strette, per tenerla lì, con lui...

"Mio padre…mio padre mi ha insegnato a...studiare...l'avversario...".

André l'ascoltò. Questo lo sapeva anche lui...

Il passato era lì, inciso nella carne e per quanto lei tentasse di scrollarselo di dosso, esso era lì, inciso...

"E quali sono le condizioni in cui combatto io...".

Silenzio...

Cominciava a comprendere.

"Quell'uomo è un arrogante, sicuro di sè...e io non...".

Prese a tremare di nuovo. André comprese che il combattimento l'aveva sfinita, non era da lei, non era mai accaduto.

Il viaggio procedeva, anche la loro vita, anche ciò che scavava dentro, nel fondo delle ossa e del respiro e delle viscere...

"Va bene..." – André comprese.

Lei non sarebbe riuscita a terminare quello scontro.

"Ho dovuto fingere...altrimenti...non avrei resistito oltre...e forse quello avrebbe capito...".

La testa affondata nell'incavo della spalla, il respiro di nuovo lento, regolare...

"Non sarei riuscita a sostenere lo scontro..non sono più in grado di farlo. Non so perché. Oggi mi sentivo bene…eppure, ad un certo punto la testa mi ha imposto di fermarmi e di chiudere...dovevo pensare a me stessa...".

Le pareva peccato mortale cedere all'istinto di salvaguardare sé stessa...

Non era mai accaduto.

"Sarebbe ora che tu cominciassi a farlo!" – sentenziò André – "Capisco che volessi aiutare quel bambino ma così hai messo in pericolo la tua vita…".

André allontanò lo sguardo, continuando a parlare quasi tra sé.

"Perché continuo a stupirmi...".

La mano tra i capelli, lo sguardo tornò a lei, ch'era seduta sulla misera branda...

"Non mi aspetto che tu cambi...non voglio...non potrei mai desiderarlo...ma...".

Silenzio...

Anche lei comprendeva...

"Dimmi di questo bambino, io non l'ho visto…".

"Mi è arrivato addosso colpito da quell'uomo. L'ho preso in braccio. L'altro voleva che lo mettessi giù ma...le sue intenzioni erano evidenti...ho rifiutato e quello...il resto lo sai...".

Un brivido lungo la schiena...

Aveva freddo adesso, André tornò su di lei, abbracciandola, ammettendo con sé stesso che lei non sarebbe mai cambiata ma almeno adesso poteva dirglielo e poteva abbracciarla...

Era tutto così diverso dal passato, così sorprendentemente vivo e...

"Quando sono arrivato il bambino non c'era più...e..." – spiegò mesto.

Poi prese a fissarla stavolta, lo sguardo era interrogativo, dato che il discorso avrebbe virato sull'occhiata che aveva scambiato con quel tizio, quell'altro, quello che avevano conosciuto la sera precedente e siccome lui la conosceva bene non gli era sfuggito lo scambio intenso, dell'intensità tipica di chi sa e ci tiene a farlo sapere.

"Quell'uomo..." – il dito roteò in aria – "Quell'altro intendo...quello che ieri sera aveva decisamente apprezzato il tuo intervento contro il commerciante di grano!?".

Un respiro fondo...

Oscar intuì che André la conosceva bene, più di quanto lei conoscesse sé stessa. Si ritrovò un istante sospresa e poi un poco irritata, che a lui non sfuggiva proprio niente e questo la costringeva ad essere sincera sempre.

Non gli aveva mai mentito in passato ma...

Se André la conosceva, era certo che lui si fosse reso conto che con il Conte di Fersen...

Che dannazione c'entrasse il conte...

Si morse il labbro...

Lui scorse il gesto...

Affondò...

"Quello s'è avvicinato al nocchiero e l'ha rimproverato...per il duello e credo per altro...forse si riferiva al bambino...".

Un sospiro, Oscar cercò di raccogliere le idee. Si scoprì impreparata a discorrere di sé con lui, così, apertamente...

Eppure avrebbe dovuto saperlo che lui la conosceva bene.

"Il nocchiero ha detto di chiamarsi Streke…".

La stanza aveva preso a girare, dovette chiudere gli occhi. All'improvviso intuì un cambiamento d'equilibrio, come se tutto avesse mutato direzione.

"Cerca di riposare...".

André l'accarezzò di nuovo, lo sguardo su di lei, anche se pareva non la guardasse più, lo sguardo apparentemente assente, lontano. Costava ammettere che il presente scorreva veloce ed il futuro incombeva.

"Tra breve arriveremo a Nice...".

La sosta era imposta anche per imbarcare l'acqua per l'equipaggio ed i passeggeri. Il successivo tratto di mare sarebbe stato più impegnativo e non si poteva navigare senz'acqua dolce.

La nausea prese a salire...

Tutto girava...

"Oscar...".

S'aggrappò a lui...

"Aiutami...".

Un fischio improvviso ruppe il silenzio, mentre lei riprendeva a tossire e la nave lentamente ma inesorabilmente prendeva a rallentare, anche s'era difficile accorgersene, le grida da fuori arrivavano ovattate e secche...

"Che...".

Fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi, a stringersi a lui, mentre tentava di riprendere l'equilibrio corrotto dal repentino ondeggiare secco del veliero.

Grida più intense arrivarono a colpire i sensi, l'involucro prendeva a gemere, il legno contratto e sollecitato dalla forza che scemava, all'improvviso.

"Che sta accadendo?".

Si guardarono...

"Torniamo fuori..." – propose lei. Aveva comunque bisogno di respirare aria...

"Te la senti?".

Annuì, si fece forza, lo straccio finì a terra...

Lo sguardo accecato dalla luce c'impiegò qualche istante. La costa si stagliava netta, a lato, ma davanti...

Davanti alla prua, intravidero un'altra imbarcazione, poco più piccola, posta pericolosamente di traverso, ad ostacolare la navigazione.

Le vele erano issate, come quelle de Le Conte Vert ch'era praticamente fermo, in balia della corrente e della manovra ostruttiva dell'altro veliero, la bandiera inglese in mostra, lassù, issata sull'albero principale.

"E'...un quinto rango..." – Oscar si passò una mano tra i capelli, per scostarli, per osservare meglio, mentre attorno la frenesia aveva preso il sopravvento ed i pensieri s'accavallavano repentini e la visione del gruppo d'inglesi al porto di Marsiglia si riaffacciava prepotente.

Quell'uomo, Sir Joseph Hornett, s'era nascosto per evitare d'incrociarli.

"E' una fregata inglese...".

I cannoni da dodici libbre facevano bella mostra, il numero dettava il grado dell'imbarcazione...

Le feritorie aperte...

Istanti di sospensione, i passeggeri avevavo preso ad affollare il ponte, mentre gli ufficiali al comando erano risaliti ad osservare la nave che sbarrava il passo.

Si susseguirono altri fischi, codici per consentire alle due imbarcazioni di comunicare, che la manovra era alquanto inusuale, contraria alle regole della navigazione ed a quelle ben più ferree delle rispettive diplomazie, non proprio specchiatamente alleate.

Anzi...

L'invio di aiuti, soldati e armi da parte della Francia per sostenere i coloni inglesi ad affrancarsi definitivamente dalla madre patria era stato visto dall'Inghilterra come un vero e proprio attentato alla propria sovranità, dove lo scopo dei francesi era stato semplicemente quello d'infastidire gl'inglesi e contendere loro la conquista od il mantenimento del potere sui territori d'oltreoceano.

Strideva allora considerare quell'alleanza un attestato di stima alle spinte ribelli dei coloni, visto che in Francia, al contrario, la monarchia era ben lontana dall'accettare tali istanze di libertà da parte del suo stesso popolo.

Alla fine le relazioni tra i due paesi s'erano raffreddate, seppur mantenendosi rispettose dal punto di vista diplomatico.

Gl'inglesi si reputavano all'avanguardia, civilizzati ben più dei francesi, e non perdevano occasione per manifestare tale pretesa superiorità.

Lo stupore di Oscar alla vista dei soldati inglesi, seppure non in uniforme, nel porto di Marsiglia, era dovuto al distacco che aleggiava tra i due paesi, dato che non era consentito o comunque non era apertamente permesso che truppe straniere appartenenti a paesi non alleati della Francia potessero circolare liberamente sul suolo francese.

Figurarsi se sarebbe stato tollerato quella sorta d'abbordaggio, da parte di una nave inglese, anche senza aperti intenti bellicosi.

Risorse la domanda iniziale...

Joseph Hornett, o come si chiamasse, di evidente nazionalità inglese, era a bordo d'una nave francese, per giunta come ufficiale.

Null'altro si sapeva…

Ossia molto poco.

Lo cercò allora l'inglese, a bordo de Le Comte Vert. L'individuò, poco distante, la faccia scura, pareva un altro dalla prima volta che l'aveva incontrato. Di certo far perdere le proprie tracce in un porto come Marsiglia era impresa facile ed anche parecchio allettante per lo smisurato ego del sottufficiale.

Più difficile invece su una nave...

Molto più difficile se si considerava che dall'altra s'intravidero scendere un paio di scialuppe, feluche leggere e veloci che a remi s'accostarono a Le Comte Vert, raggiungendola da sotto, mentre sul ponte il Capitano Monsieur Norel de Ville guardava in basso e sì, anche lui aveva perso l'aria sognante da smargiasso e scrutava quelli che a bordo delle due scialuppe insistevano che venissero calate le corde.

Quelli volevano salire a bordo...

Tornò con lo sguardo verso John River. Accanto a lui l'uomo massiccio che l'aveva afferrata e tenuta stretta, dentro la casupola. Anche lui pareva sofferente e preoccupato alla visione degli inglesi ch'erano riusciti ad agganciare le scalette di corda e a fissarle alle feluche. Tra poco sarebbero saliti...

Oscar s'aggrappò al braccio di André.

"Che...stai male?" – si preoccupò lui.

Per un istante aveva temuto la sorpresa di un abbordaggio da parte di qualcuno che avesse seguito le loro tracce...

"André..." – sussurrò piano – "Ascolta...".

Il crescendo d'indignazione e di malcontento tra i passeggeri trovava il proprio degno rappresentante nel commerciante di grano, Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone, che sul ponte aveva preso a sciorinare improperi striduli e sdegnati contro quell'accidente che rallentava la navigazione e poi, poco distante, nella nervosa camminata del Capitano Norel de Ville, che su e giù per il ponte, meditava altrettanto sdegnatamente gl'improperi più adatti da rovesciare addosso all'ufficiale che stava salendo, seguito da tre soldati. Altri tre erano sulla scialuppa ma guardavano in alto, casomai dall'equipaggio francese fossero giunti avvertimenti bellicosi.

Al capitano toccava per forza impartire gli ordini per evitare che Le Comte Vert finisse per rovesciare la scialuppa degli ospiti e questo acuiva l'irritazione: il mercantile non avrebbe potuto prendere a cannonate la nave inglese, anche se nessuno tranne forse de Ville che lasciava intendere una severa agitazione intuiva cosa effettivamente volessero gli altri.

Anche John River forse, era un altro che poteva saperlo.

"André...dovresti...".

Lui la guardò con aria interrogativa, lei proseguì decisa.

"Ti spiegherò tutto dopo...ora vai da quel John River, quello che è intervenuto nel duello...digli che se Sir Joseph Hornett ne avesse la necessità, potrà utilizzare la nostra cabina...".

Un respiro fondo...

"Sir?! Chi... _chi è_ Sir Joseph Hornett!?" – chiese a bruciapelo, sibilando il nome sconsciuto.

Lei negò, inspirando aria, tentando di mantenersi in equilibrio.

"Ti prego...non adesso...prometto che ti dirò tutto...non c'è molto tempo...".

André continuò a guardarla, i passi incerti, all'indietro, mentre con gli occhi continuava a chiedere spiegazioni e lei negava e gli chiedeva di fare presto e con un cenno gl'indicava che sarebbe ridiscesa, che non aveva senso restare lì. L'avrebbe atteso giù.

Si ritrovò a farsi strada tra la piccola folla che si era nuovamente radunata ad assistere all'ennesimo colpo di scena nemmeno si fosse stati a teatro, di fronte ad una delle più rinomate compagnie della commedia dell'arte. Questa volta la questione riguardava tutti.

Lo sguardo corse al punto in cui i militari inglesi erano saliti a bordo.

Non erano solo quattro. Altri se n'erano aggiunti, in tutto erano una decina.

"Protesto...formalmente!" – il tono salì secco mentre Monsieur Norel de Ville si piantava in mezzo al ponte, bastone di sostegno nella destra e pugno sinistro alzato quel tanto che bastava per tentare d'incutere timore nel primo ufficiale inglese che osservava l'altro adesso, aria distaccata e sicura di sé, respiro fondo, impassibile...

"Monsieur...".

Un istante...

André si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo aperto e sgranato dell'inglese. Il dubbio corse negli occhi di entrambi che nessuno dei due aveva ben chiaro chi fosse l'altro, che ci facesse lì e soprattutto perchè.

Muto, l'inglese l'interrogò nervosamente. Si capiva che non aveva tempo da perdere...

André, anche lui avrebbe voluto interrogarlo.

"Se Sir Joseph Hornett avesse necessità...".

Sussultò l'altro, mentre l'energumeno accanto, impassibile fino a quel momento, venne colto da un impercettibile moto di stupore.

Nessuno fece gesti eclatanti.

"La nostra cabina è a disposizione..." – concluse André, tirando un respiro fondo, che nemmeno sapeva bene che stesse facendo.

L'altro annuì. Un cenno all'energumeno.

"Ismael...è meglio accettare...".

Annuì anche il compare.

In mezzo alla folla, in mezzo agli strilli di Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone, tre figure sgusciarono via lentamente, il passo severo ma sobrio, dileguandosi dentro la pancia della nave.

André si dimostrò il meno stupito di tutti che però sorprendentemente il sangue aveva preso a rifluire alla testa, subdolamente attratto dal vortice che gli provocava lo stato d'ignoranza in cui, suo malgrado, si ritrovava nuovamente.

Era evidente che Oscar conoscesse quell'uomo. Quando e dove l'avesse conosciuto non gli era dato saperlo e dato ch'erano sempre rimasti assieme...

Prese a massaggiarsi le tempie, infastidito dall'ennesimo contrattempo, che per lui non era certamente rappresentato dall'abbordaggio d'una nave inglese. No, André pensava ad altro.

Pensava a quanto fosse complicato avere a che fare con lei, lei e la sua dannata gelosia verso sé stessa, i propri gesti, i pensieri, gl'incontri, le paure, i dubbi, gli scontri...

Non si voltò fino a quando tutti e tre non si ritrovarono davanti alla porta della cabina.

Evidentemente Oscar era in attesa perchè l'uscio si aprì, André nemmeno ebbe tempo di bussare.

Furono loro due a scambiarsi un'occhiata feroce quando s'incontrarono di nuovo.

La stanzetta era piccola. In quattro ci si stava a mala pena. Se poi si considerava che uno era alto quasi una tesa lunga e che doveva stare un poco piegato per non picchiare la testa nel soffitto...

Oscar si ritirò in un angolo, il più lontano possibile, le braccia conserte, la nausea tenuta a bada.

L'inglese fece un cenno...

"Devo ringraziarvi...monsieur...".

André rimase in silenzio. Non gli restava altro da fare, non era quello il momento di fare domande ed aveva imparato che in silenzio gli riusciva meglio di scovare le impercettibili indecisioni di lei, le contraddizioni. Non era necessario scavare a fondo...

Almeno così aveva sempre creduto.

Lei era così, non raccontava nulla, come in passato, nemmeno ora che il destino aveva concesso loro una vicinanza assoluta.

Almeno così pensava...

Fino a quando era stato suo attendente, s'era mantenuto a distanza da lei ed aveva atteso fosse lei a rivolgergli certe confidenze, che di solito sgorgavano sotto forma di domande, indirette, asciutte. Quasi mai v'era una replica alla valutazione che ne seguiva.

Tutto ciò, paradossalmente, gli aveva consentito di affinare la capacità di intuire gli stati d'animo, ciò che aveva in mente, ciò che la turbava.

Ora, invece…

Ora che proprio lei aveva abbandonato la sua freddezza, la sua riservatezza…

Ora che André si sentiva così vicino...

Oscar sembrava sfuggirgli, forse ancor più di prima.

Oppure c'era che adesso era lui ad aver abbassato la guardia, reclamando un cambiamento da parte di lei che a parole aveva detto di non volere ma che forse sperava fosse già in atto.

Non voleva che lei cambiasse eppure lo voleva...

La stanza era troppo angusta, i pensieri arrovellavano i sensi.

Un respiro fondo, Andrè si sentì di nuovo in gabbia.

Sarebbe stato faticoso starle accanto...

No...

Dannazione...

Non c'entrava nulla la fatica...

La fissò, la domanda era implicita: _chi diavolo è questo tizio e come diavolo fai a conoscerlo?_

Ecco, molto più banalmente Andrè si ritrovò roso dalla sottile gelosia che gli derivava dall'essere fuori da un frammento della vita di lei.

Non ci poteva credere stesse accadendo di nuovo.

Gli balenarono alla mente i giorni in cui s'erano persi di vista e poi le parole di Alain, gli sguardi, quella sorta di complicità di pelle che gli avevano quasi fatto perdere il senno...

Si fidava di lei, dannazione...

Non si fidava di sé stesso...

"Siete una persona alquanto perspicace..." – proseguì River, il sorrisetto compiaciuto ormai scomparso dalla faccia – "Dopo il nostro incontro avete intuito che questa inaspettata visita avrebbe potuto crearmi dei problemi...".

Dunque Oscar lo conosceva...

André scostò lo sguardo. Un altro respiro...

 _Dannazione..._

"Non preoccupatevi…" – rispose lei – "Ultimamente i militari in generale non godono delle nostre simpatie...".

Una spiegazione era dovuta, vaga ma era necessario esporla, se non altro per una questione di cortesia e poi per evitare il danno estremo di ulteriori domande troppo invasive.

"Di solito durante queste _ispezioni..._ da parte di navi militari..." – continuò lei ritrovandosi la faccia di André drammaticamente addosso.

"Sapete vero che non è possibile che una nave inglese imponga ad un mercantile francese di fermarsi!" – replicò secco River, a malincuore, che di fatto stava appellando i propri simili alla stregua di predoni.

Lei annuì, tanto che l'altro rimase sconcertato dalle conoscenze ch'esibiva l'ospite.

"Le cabine dei passeggeri vengono risparmiate però..." – proseguì sicura – "Così visto quanto accaduto non più tardi di due giorni fa ho intuito avreste potuto avere qualche problema con i soldati inglesi...".

L'altro annuì, ma lo sguardo si trasfiguarava che quei due non gli erano parsi propriamente avezzi alle pratiche militari.

"Come fate..." – balbettò riprendendo il controllo, severo...

"Non credo che nessuno verrà a cercarvi qui dentro..." – concluse lei severa – "State pure il tempo necessario. Noi torneremo fuori per vedere che accade...".

Se non l'avesse detto lei, André si sarebbe fiondato fuori da solo, che gli mancava l'aria.

Tanto non ci sarebbe stato nessuno scandalo se suo fratello Charles Montand fosse rimasto da solo nella cabina con due uomini.

Imboccò la via per risalire sul ponte. Oscar lo seguì...

"Aspetta...".

Non le diede ascolto.

"An...".

Si voltò André feroce.

"Poi vorrai spiegarmi...".

"Te l'ho detto...te lo spiegherò!" – si stizzì lei, nemmeno lei era abituata a discutere le proprie scelte, a chiedere il permesso, a metterlo al corrente di ciò che aveva in mente.

Era così dunque...

Dannazione era sempre stato così tra loro, ma adesso...

Adesso era diverso.

Sul ponte si stava consumando un vero e proprio incidente diplomatico.

Monsieur Norel de Ville era intento a ripetere che l'abbordaggio era un sopruso.

Sbaitava ma l'ufficiale inglese aveva dato ordine ai suoi uomini di perlustrare la nave.

Le baionette s'erano spianate, in un guizzo di tensione...

"Stiamo cercando un suddito della corona monsieur...".

"Capitano Norel de Ville!" – puntualizzò l'altro rabbioso.

"Bene..." – la destra nervosamente roteata in aria – "Allora...Monsieur Capitano Norel de Ville...non abbiamo interesse a disturbare la vostra navigazione. Lasciateci controllare in fretta ed altrettanto in fretta potrete riprendere la rotta!"

Inconcepibile!

L'abbordaggio avrebbe ritardato per forza il viaggio, che una nave come quella non si poteva mica perlustrare in poche ore...

"Questo gesto vi costerà caro!" – tuonò il capitano alla spiegazione – "Invierò una nota al nostro governo che protesti ufficialmente con il vostro! Non si è mai vista una cosa simile, sulla mia nave!".

La minaccia non sembrò impensierire più di tanto il primo ufficiale inglese, né gli altri soldati che continuavano a stazionare nel bel mezzo del ponte di comando atteggiamento di quelli che già si sentono i padroni della nave.

"Ci è giunta voce che il nostro ricercato sia approdato in Francia...".

"E con questo?!".

Norel de Ville era davvero inviperito, anche se, di fatto, aveva ordinato ai pochi addetti alle polveri d'abbassare le baionette, riporre le spade e lasciar fare ai dannatissimi inglesi.

I passeggeri rumoreggiavano stupiti…

L'andirivieni s'era calmato.

Ogni tanto un soldato ritornava dal primo comandante inglese a riferire che d'inglesi a bordo non ce n'erano… Almeno non quello che cercavano loro. Nemmeno il libro di bordo faceva fede.

Che lì il nome di John River ci sarebbe dovuto essere...

Ma no...

Qualcuno che lo conosceva avrebbe potuto tradirlo...

No...

Non accadde nulla.

Un guizzo...

"Eccolo!" – sussurrò Oscar afferrando il braccio di André – "Laggiù...il bambino...".

André tentò di scorgerlo, l'individuò poco distante, il corpo smagrito, lo sguardo triste fisso alla scena, come quello di tutti gli altri.

Del suo aguzzino non v'era traccia.

Le ore presero a scorrere, interminabili...

Mezzogiorno era passato da un pezzo. I dieci militari inglesi erano scesi al ponte di coperta, interrogando mozzi, timonieri, girabussola, dispensiere di bordo…

E poi il cuoco, il capo ciurma, i carpentieri, gli adetti alle polveri...

"Il comandante in seconda!?" – chiese l'ufficiale inglese infastidito dalla mancanza di riscontro aggiustandosi nervosamente i guanti immacolati e serici.

Monsieur de Ville gli si piantò davanti a muso duro: "A governare Le Comte Vert basto io!" – digrignò.

"Non fatemi ridere! Una nave simile non può avere un solo capitano!".

"Ve lo ripeto monsieur...".

"Sir!" – precisò l'altro schizzinoso.

"Sir!" – sibilò de Ville – "Non abbiamo un comandante in seconda. Il nostro itinerario prevede una sosta a Napoli e poi proseguiremo per Costantinopoli. A Napoli s'imbarcherà il comandante in seconda. Quindi per il momento il comandante in seconda non c'è! Sono spiacente per voi!".

"Bene...vorrà dire che procederemo ad ispezionare le cabine!" – sogghignò l'altro insolente e per niente convinto dalla spiegazione.

Il mormorio ch'era diminuito s'innalzò vertiginosamente e l'ufficiale se ne avvide...

Si rese conto...

Prese a guardarsi attorno...

I passeggeri erano tutti lì, in cerchio, attorno al drappello di soldati.

Scorse alle facce. Le poche dame erano scomparse, segno ch'erano state fatte rientrare nelle cabine. C'erano solo gli uomini che, per quanto pavidi commercianti e nobilucoli francesi, parevano montare una rabbia sorda che non avrebbe permesso di tollerare altri ritardi.

Le mani erano nervosamente alle spade che qualcuno aveva deciso di recuperare dalle stanze occupate per il viaggio, luoghi inviolabili e sacri per qualunque stato che si fosse definito civile e progredito.

"Sir! Mi permetto!?" – obiettò de Ville con voce ch'era improvvisamente virata sul sarcastico – "In questo modo la marina inglese si macchierà d'un vero e proprio atto di pirateria! Perquisire le cabine! Lo fanno solo i predoni del mare, non certo gentiluomini che professano la loro devozione alla corona inglese! Ma a questo punto ci sarebbe d'aspettarselo da parte del vostro re! Giorgio III dunque ha deciso di distribuire nuove patenti corsare!? Ebbene, s'è così sarà impossibile per me trattenere uno qualunque di questi rispettabili nobiluomini francesi dall'estrarre la spada e difendere anche con la vita la sacra inviolabilità del luogo ove essi risiedono. Le loro cabine...sarebbe come se voi entraste nella loro casa! E loro non potrebbero fare altro che adoperarsi in ogni modo ed in qualsiasi maniera per difendere le loro proprietà e la reputazione delle dame che viaggiano su questa nave e che sono state fatte accomodare proprio dentro le cabine, per evitare d'assistere a quest'indegno spettacolo!".

Ineccepibile, davvero...

Oscar rimase stupefatta. Un tuffo nel passato, quando il granciambellano di corte si destreggiava tra teste coronate e principi in visita affinchè ogni rispettabile ospite godesse dei privilegi di rango che gli competevano.

Non si era a Versailles eppure...

"E aggiungo che allo stato nessuno m'impedisce di ordinare agli addetti alle polveri di armare i cannoni!".

De Ville concluse l'affondo posando la destra sull'elsa della spada, il bastone da passeggio cadde a terra con un tonfo...

L'inglese comprese che la corda stava per rompersi e che davvero non sarebbe stato possibile prolungare oltre l'umiliazione.

La fama di Re Giorgio III era già abbondantemente compromessa dalla nomea d'esser un pazzo.

Imperterrito tentò d'aggirare l'ostacolo ma lo fece a dir poco goffamente...

"Dame?!" – sibilò altrettanto sarcastico – "Ci sarebbero davvero mesdames a bordo?!".

Inevitabile...

Le lame presero a scivolare dai fondi e a brillare alla luce calda del giorno...

Qualche gentiluomo prese ad allargarsi la sciarpetta debitamente annodata al collo per consentirsi di respirare meglio...

Gli sguardi minacciosi...

Il primo comandante inglese dovette cedere.

Certo, puntando le baionette contro i francesi sarebbe potuto andare ovunque sulla nave ma loro erano comunque in dieci ed un reciproco cannoneggiamento tra le due imbarcazioni non sarebbe passato poi così tanto inosservato.

Un respiro fondo...

Richiamò i suoi uomini, accennando ad un cortese saluto, non senza aver lanciato l'ultimo affondo, raccomandando caldamente al suo pari di lasciar perdere proteste ufficiali.

"Il vostro governo…" – sentenziò ironico in uno stentato francese – "E i vostri sovrani hanno ben altri problemi in questo momento!".

Sì, c'era da convenire che ai sovrani francesi, da una parte, alle prese con ribellioni popolari che andavano dilagando per tutto il paese, e, dall'altra, ad un re che già godeva della fama d'essere del tutto sottomesso al tarlo della pazzia, nulla avrebbe potuto interessare dell'abbordaggio d'una nave mercantile e della temporanea interruzione della navigazione da parte d'una nave inglese alla ricerca d'un personaggio scomodo. Nessuno avrebbe preso a cuore quell'incidente e nessuno si sarebbe fatto carico di protestare con il governo inglese.

Ma di uno scontro tra soldati inglesi e passeggeri francesi...

Il moccioso era sparito di nuovo...

"Andiamo...".

Oscar intuì il nervosismo nella voce di André.

S'avviarono alla cabina, solo il tempo d'osservare la fregata inglese che ammainava le vele e si portava a distanza e...

Le Comte Vert riprese la placida navigazione, la costa s'avvicinava brillante e calda sotto i raggi del sole pomeridiano.

L'incidente aveva determinato un lieve ritardo, così le operazioni di carico e scarico avrebbero portato via il resto della giornata.

Era certo ormai che prima dell'alba successiva la nave non sarebbe ripartita.

I commenti entusisti delle dame che uscivano sconcertate ed eccitate per l'ennesimo colpo di scena, diede certezza che le cabine erano state risparmiate.

Lo scatto della porta...

L'uomo di colore aveva già posato la mano sul pugnale alla cintura.

"Ismael..." - l'altro gli fece cenno di lasciar stare.

"Potere uscire…gli inglesi...hanno lasciato la nave..." – parole asciutte, tali da impedire qualsiasi replica.

Ma l'altro era ormai perdutamente incuriosito e frastornato dall'incidente e dall'assoluto e sorprendente intuito rivelato dall'ospite che s'era ritrovato davanti.

La cabina era piccola...

Oscar finì nuovamente nell'angolo seguita da André. Lo spostamento dei corpi consentì agli altri due d'avere lo spazio necessario per uscire.

Lei non chiese altro, non le interessavano le ragioni che avevano spinto l'uomo ad accettare l'offerta.

"Io vi ringrazio" – replicò l'altro – "Ho commesso un errore a rivelarvi il mio nome. Ma grazie al vostro intuito...non era davvero il caso che quelli mi trovassero...".

Pareva sulle spine Sir John River. Nella voce il desiderio di rivelare di sé per ottenere così analoga cortesia da parte degli altri due.

Che si chiamassero Gilbert e Charles Montand già lo sapeva.

"Siete una persona intelligente e perspicace...".

Un respiro fondo. I complimenti non le erano mai interessati, men che meno da un'estraneo. L'innervosivano.

"Vi debbo molto. Vorrei sdebitarmi in qualche modo..." – riprese l'altro mentre il sorrisetto irriverente pareva accennarsi di nuovo sul volto.

Fu la volta di André di piantare addosso all'inglese uno sguardo a dir poco inamichevole, quasi feroce.

"Potreste dirmi perchè...quel giorno..." – tentò d'incedere River.

Oscar non si scompose. La posta in gioco era troppo alta e lei era ben consapevole che nessuno avrebbe dovuto interferire con il loro viaggio.

"Signor River o Signor Hornett, comunque vi chiamiate, se volete ricambiare il mio gesto potete farlo consentendomi di non parlare né di me né..." – lo sguardo tornò a quello di André quasi a chiedergli di calmarsi e di lasciar perdere – "Nè di mio fratello. E' meglio per tutti credetemi!".

L'inglese sulle prime accennò sorpresa, poi convenne con sé stesso d'esser stato inopportuno. Non aveva senso chiedere a qualcuno che si nascondeva chi fosse e perchè lo facesse.

Lui era stato poco scaltro...

Non era detto che altri lo sarebbero stati allo stesso modo.

Un cenno del capo, un saluto...

I due presero la porta e se ne andarono.

André era lì, a braccia conserte, apparentemente calmo, della calma che precede la tempesta.

Se ne accorse anche lei.

Gli doveva una spiegazione...

Scie dorate s'infrangevano contro gli scogli, affogando e morendo nel manto di alghe verdastre che coronava le rocce attorno al porticciolo.

L'arrivo de Le Comte Vert a Nice aveva dato il via alla frenesia delle operazioni di scarico e carico delle merci, come di nuovi passeggeri cche avrebbero intrapreso il viaggio.

Tutto doveva svolgersi al più presto perchè la nave potesse ripartire all'alba, senza perdere altro tempo.

Sir Joseph Hornett se ne stava a prua a controllare l'andirivieni, immerso nel tramonto intenso, infuocato, appena macchiato da nuvole rosate, giù verso ovest.

Improvvisi lampi ancora più lontani rivelavano una tempesta sul mare...

Intravide il nocchiero...

Renée Streke aveva appena messo i piedi su una scialuppa. Sarebbe sceso a terra...

"Forse per calmare i nervi avrà deciso di trovarsi una puttana giù al porto..." – commentò a voce alta River, alle spalle il compagno di viaggio, Ismael el Bakar che non aprì bocca.

"Almeno lascerà in pace quel moccioso!" – affondò l'inglese.

La chiosa crudele non fece effetto, neppure quella.

Ismael rimase in silenzio, osservando la luce tersa della sera, tiepida, struggente. Aveva appena terminato di recitare Maghrib, la preghiera del tramonto, rivolto a Kabah. Gli era permesso farlo.

"L'hai trovato?" – chiese River.

Ismael negò con la testa.

"Si sarà ficcato giù, in qualche sentina della nave. Meglio così...".

River pareva infastidito ed al tempo stesso impensierito dallo strano evolversi dei fatti.

Chiedeva al compagno di viaggio...

Domande generiche, che Ismael era l'unico, a Marsiglia, ad aver avuto tra le mani quel tizio che aveva preso a tormentare i sensi e la testa dell'inglese.

"Al diavolo!" – sputò a terra – "Chi diavolo è quello!?".

Che _quello_ non la raccontava giusta e non era possibile...

Non era tanto l'incertezza sull'identità, quanto chi fosse davvero, quel dannato, nella carne e nei sensi...

River prese a camminare su e giù, aggiustandosi i calzoni e poi la daga e poi la pistola, e poi il fazzoletto attorno al collo che pareva soffocarlo. La smania di sapere che diavolo stesse accadendo a lui...

Ci stava pensando su, a momenti si sarebbe deciso...

Avrebbe atteso la prossima scialuppa e sarebbe sceso a terra anche lui, come quel demonio di Streke, a calmare i nervi da qualche parte, assieme ad una puttana che gli avrebbe calmato la dannatissima tensione che s'era animata lì, in mezzo...

La visione di quel tizio biondo, la voce, i gesti, la ritrosia, il corpo...

L'intuito d'aver compreso che gl'inglesi stavano cercando proprio lui, la fermezza di non chiedere spiegazioni per non esser costretto a darne.

Tutto assurdo!

Non era solo quello...

E poi, quel dannato olandese! Streke lo sapeva benissimo che River era a bordo e che lui era inglese...

Perchè non l'aveva denunciato allora?

Tutto mescolato e confuso...

127


	28. Una, nessuna

_**Una, nessuna…**_

 _28 settembre 1789, Le Comte Verd, 2° giorno di viaggio, sera..._

"Allora?".

André la prevenne.

"Mi vuoi spiegare che è accaduto..." – le mani passate tra i capelli – "Questa volta?!".

La voce era sorprendentemente calma, lo sguardo sorprendentemente lieve...

André s'era calmato. La paura genera rabbia...

La rabbia distorce le immagini ed i suoni.

La paura andava tenuta a distanza.

"Come lo...conosci..." – il dito roteato in aria, un gesto leggero – "Quello...".

Il dito indicò la porticina della cabina...

 _Quello!_

Gelosia, rabbia, paura!

Sorprendente...

Fu lei a scostarsi i capelli, le dita scoprirono il viso, la guancia, il collo, tentando d'infilare le ciocche dietro l'orecchio.

Sorprendente…

André glielo aveva visto fare poche volte...

La sua gestualità era sempre stata ridotta al minimo, come le parole, e così adesso la trovava dannatamente bella quando la scopriva incapace d'una replica immediata, lì a tentar di prender tempo attraverso un gesto banale ed insignificante come aggiustarsi i capelli scompigliati dal vento.

Era così bella...

S'era seduta sulla branda...

"Quando siamo arrivati a Marsiglia...".

Silenzio…

La conosceva. Non era necessario tempestarla di domande. Non era da lei lesinare spiegazioni.

Da questo punto di vista era dannatissimamente ingenua...

"Non ritenevo fosse importante..." – preguì lei.

"Magari lascialo giudicare a me...tutto quanto ti riguarda è importante..." – intervenne lui.

Non era un rimprovero il suo, quanto consentirle di comprendere che adesso le loro vite erano unite – certo lo erano state anche in passato – ma _adesso,_ nel bene e nel male, la condivisione era necessaria. Se non altro per una questione di sopravvivenza!

"D'altra parte…" – tentò di precisare André – "E' da una vita che ho imparato a starti accanto e ormai dovrei saperlo che sei fatta così. Ti ho detto che non voglio che cambi. No...scusa...non potrei nemmeno volerlo...tu...sei…però...".

Fu lei a ritrovarsi impreparata e sorpresa che secondo il suo sistema di pensiero André avrebbe giustamente dovuto essere arrabbiato.

Se lo ritrovò davanti piuttosto deluso, contrariato all'idea che lei continuasse a vivere come fosse sola, affrontando gli accidenti alla stessa maniera d'un tempo, quando le mansioni di comandante non le permettevano d'appoggiarsi a nessuno.

"Eri entrato nell'ufficio degli imbarchi...".

Si zittì André, immaginandosi la scena. Lui dentro quell'ufficio a presentare i documenti che avrebbero consentito loro d'esser registrati sulla lista d'imbarco dei passeggeri.

Lui era Gilbert Montand e suo fratello Charles era fuori ad attenderlo.

E lei era Oscar François de Jarjayes e lui era André Grandier.

"Ho visto arrivare un drappello di soldati francesi...erano della marina...così ho preferito nascondermi dentro una specie di magazzino che avevo alle spalle...era buio...".

Si prese le mani nelle mani, lo smacco subito d'esser stata immobilizzata e tenuta lì, ancora bruciava. Quel tizio, quello alto ch'era rimasto un poco piegato dentro la loro cabina, Ismael, così doveva chiamarsi, che adesso l'aveva saputo...

Quello avrebbe potuto spezzarle il collo in un istante.

"Dentro c'era quell'uomo, con...l'altro...erano già lì e...".

Bruciava raccontare il resto.

"E!?" – André insistette.

"E nulla...sono rimasta là dentro il tempo di vedere il drappello allontanarsi. E poi...ecco... c'erano anche altri uomini fuori e m'erano sembrati inglesi...militari per l'esattezza...ho dedotto che il tizio dentro la casupola fosse inglese...dato che s'era nascosto lì...".

Si scostò di nuovo i capelli dal viso: "Insomma...ho pensato fosse inglese...i modi mi sembravano inglesi!".

Spiegazione esemplare…

André rimase zitto, le labbra strette, leggermente inarcate...

Gli veniva da ridere!

Un respiro fondo, le dita corsero alle tempie per massaggiarle, adesso le mancava un poco l'aria...

"Quello si era presentato con il nome di Hornett…ma poi sulla nave il comandante l'ha chiamato con un altro nome...".

"Adesso ho capito..." – intervenne André – "Hai immaginato che avesse guai con gl'inglesi e gli hai offerto di nascondersi...".

"E' stato incoscente da parte mia...".

S'aspettava che lui la contraddicesse...

L'incoscienza era parte di lei, anche se nella vita, per assurdo, era sempre stata molto prudente nelle scelte, al limite dell'inerzia.

Silenzio.

Il silenzio vale più di mille parole...

I silenzi di André poi...

Avrebbe dovuto conoscerli ma adesso...

Tutto mutava così in fretta...

"Non m'interessa sapere perchè deve evitare d'incrociare militari inglesi!" – proseguì lei quasi a tentare di rappezzare il guaio – "Anche noi abbiamo una vita da tenere al riparo...credo che per lui valesse lo stesso...".

Silenzio...

"Bene..." – lo sguardo calmo…

André tornò su di lei.

Nessun commento.

Oscar si sorprese...

Nessuna chiosa, nulla...

"Vorrà dire che..." – Andrè prese a guardarla muovendosi piano.

Il legno della branda schicchiolò e quello delle pareri gemette sotto la pressione delle onde placide...

Odore di resina e vernice ed alghe marce...

Mancava l'aria...

Le afferrò il collo del piede, da dietro, una mano sul ginocchio, la gamba immobilizzata e stesa, mentre prese a sfilare piano lo stivale destro.

"Che fai!?" – chiese lei un poco sorpresa.

Silenzio...

Stesso gesto verso lo stivale sinistro, riposto delicatamente a terra, in un angolo, assieme al primo.

Gesti cauti e lenti a cui ne seguì uno piuttosto repentino ed irruento.

La prese per i piedi, tutti e due e la tirò giù, verso di sé.

André si chinò su di lei...

Il viso all'altezza del ventre, le dita intente a sgusciare i bottoni della giacca e poi ad insinuarsi a sfilare la camicia, appoggiandosi lì, aperte e tiepide...

"Vorrà dire...".

"André se non ti ho detto tutto subito...la questione mi pareva finita lì...".

Rozzi tentativi di schernirsi...

Nessuna risposta mentre lui la osservava compiaciuto ed un poco eccitato dalla strana sorta di scambio verbale che si dispiegava tra loro. Gli pareva d'esser finalmente e per la prima volta in vantaggio su di lei e allora istintivamente pensò che sarebbe stato davvero un peccato lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di tenerla un pò lì, sulle spine, in attesa d'un rimprovero, epilogo scontato, oppure...

"Vorrà dire..." – continuò lui mentre il viso scivolava su di lei, sulla pancia – "Vorra dire che dovrò usare altri sistemi per tenerti fuori dai guai ed evitare scontri od incontri scomodi…".

"Scomodi?! Che intendi dire?".

Non comprendeva...

Un bacio sulla pancia nuda, i muscoli si ritrassero sollecitati e...

"Per esempio potrei tenerti qui dentro per il resto del viaggio…" – sussurrò piano.

"Cosa? André non dirai sul serio?".

La replica contrasse la gola, soffocando per un istante l'istintivo rigetto d'una tale prospettiva. Immediatamente non ne comprese il senso...

Suadente ed intenso...

Il senso procedeva al pari delle labbra che s'adagiavano invece sui muscoli, mentre le mani trattenevano i fianchi, stringendoli quel tanto che bastava ad imprimere il calore dei palmi ed alle dita di scivolare lente sulla consistenza morbida.

"Che hai capito!? " – chiese lui senza guardarla, gli occhi chiusi, i muscoli della pancia lambiti da tocchi teneri e studiati – "Non intenderei certo segregarti qui dentro tutta sola…".

Il tono languido produsse l'effetto contrario.

Oscar s'irrigidì...

Non tanto per la visione di sé e di lui...

Insomma...

Era già accaduto...

No, si ritrovò stupita...

Le parole di André, il tono, l'intenso ed impeccabile incedere che sgorgava dalle dita, sapientemente posate là dove fulgide ed infinitesime vertigini prendevano a solcare la pelle…

Proseguì: "Resterei con te...potrei provare a farti passare la voglia di uscire...".

Un guizzo e lei tentò di sottrarsi che l'eccitazione aveva preso ad espandersi di nuovo, assieme all'assurdo ed incomprensibile disagio che non riusciva ad accettare e a mettere a fuoco.

"Mi prenderei cura di te, in ogni senso...non ti farei mancare nulla…ormai ho imparato come...".

La voce era seria ma il tono piuttosto canzonatorio, al limite dell'irriverente.

Uno strattone deciso...

Era il colmo...

Ecco cosa non tornava, cosa l'istinto le imponeva di non accettare. Che André lo sapesse come si faceva a...

 _Non temere…non sarà nulla di sconveniente…so come far divertire una donna…ci sono abituato…_

Le dannate parole di Alain...

Oscar lo sapeva che André era diverso...

Eppure la sorprendeva il pensiero che anche lui sarebbe stato capace d'indurre i gesti, studiare il respiro, cogliere di lei ciò che lei stessa faticava ancora a percepire e comprendere.

Un guizzo...

Tentò d'arretrare che lui la tenne lì, ancora più deciso di lei.

Una schermaglia buffa che quasi ricordò quelle che li vedevano impegnati da bambini, solo che allora l'intento era schivarsi a vicenda per evitare i pugni che altrimenti sarebbero volati. Una sorta di lotta finta ed intensa...

Così s'erano conosciuti, così avevano imparato a riconoscersi...

L'incidente alla locanda...

Non gliel'aveva mai chiesto come lui avesse fatto a sgusciar via dalle grazie della giovane prostituta senza...

Senza...

Avvampò davvero...

Che fare l'amore per lei era altro, era diverso che dedicarsi all'intensa conoscenza di sé attraverso il sesso.

A lei proprio non andava giù che al contrario André ne fosse davvero capace. Le pareva assurdo, inutile, che se due si amano...

Avvampò...

Tipico d'una donna!

Un altro errore...

"Aspetta..." – s'intestardì lei tentando di respingerlo.

La luce prendeva a scemare, la giornata volgeva al termine...

Il respiro intenso...

Non era ritrosia, non ne aveva necessita, non più ormai, che ormai comprendeva anche lei il significato dell'incedere suadente e lieve.

Ma non era quel genere di donna.

Non era nessun genere di donna in realtà, non aveva esperienza in quel senso. Stava solo lì, in balia della spinta istintiva che, chissà come e chissà perchè, pungeva i sensi e le imponeva di non cedere. Non era un ragionamento, era l'istinto...

"No...non voglio aspettare..." – sussurrò piano lui, nemmeno stesse parlando con lei – "Non sai quanto abbia desiderato tenerti tra le mie braccia così…e sentirti accanto a me...non avrei mai immaginato fosse così bello poterti ascoltare…da quando ti ho conosciuta…da quando ho imparato ad amarti…".

"No...aspetta!" – di nuovo...

Stavolta le mani s'aprirono puntate contro le spalle...

Indietro, tentò d'indietreggiare, quel tanto che sarebbe bastato per scostare i sensi e lo sguardo...

Lui forse si divertiva, lei no e nemmeno sapeva perchè.

André respirò a fondo. L'aria un poco divertita si perse...

"Cosa c'è!? E' per quello che ho detto?".

Il silenzio, il respiro intenso...

Il silenzio.

Lei parlava anche così...

Il silenzio valeva molto più...

Sì, era per quello che aveva detto.

Fu lei a tentare di spiegarlo ma stavolta, contrariamente al solito...

Prese a girarci intorno, partendo da lontano. Troppo lontano...

"André…io...solo adesso comprendo...cosa significhi amare e desiderare... e...si...desiderare…e…tu invece...insomma...il pensiero che tu negli anni in cui mi sei rimasto accanto hai provato... questo...hai amato e desiderato me...non riesco ad immaginarlo…non riesco a capire come tu possa essere riuscito a tacere per tanto tempo...".

Un respiro fondo...

Chiuse gli occhi mentre le immagini del passato scorrevano una dopo l'altra.

"Io lì a darti ordini...che tu eseguivi...non mi ero accorta...di nulla... non l'immaginavo che tu...che tu avresti...".

Ancora lo stesso senso di colpa, impossibile da colmare.

Inutile girarci attorno...

"Fare l'amore con te vuoi dire?".

Un sussulto, che così...

Così tutto s'avvicinava.

Il passato si ripiegava su sé stesso avvolgendosi, contorcendosi, concentrandosi in pochissime parole.

Gli occhi s'abbassarono e lui tornò a fissarla.

"E' questo?".

Negò...

Lei negò ma di nuovo era sì e quel sì stava lì, nello sguardo fisso di lui, nelle dita aperte, nel respiro lieve ed intenso...

Dannazione, in quello strano incedere di parole era persino riuscito a sfilarle i calzoni…

Era abile, non era possibile che lei non l'avesse mai compreso.

Scivolò su di lei, sussurrando all'orecchio di nuovo la stessa domanda.

"E' questo che ti spaventa? Che io ti abbia amato? Allora come ti amo ora e che il mio desiderio sia stato sempre lo stesso!? Amarti e desiderare che anche tu conoscessi tutto questo e ti lasciassi amare!?".

Il desiderio stava lì, posato sulla punta delle labbra che disegnavano piccoli cerchi, morsi appena...

"Aspetta!" – tentò di staccarsi lei. Così le era davvero impossibile comprendere e lui non le stava certo facilitando il compito. Il dubbio che lo stesse facendo apposta e che addirittura si stesse divertendo...

Ci provò…

Lui la raggiunse di nuovo, stavolta le labbra s'impressero restando ferme, inarcate in un sorriso compiaciuto al chè...

"André…non...ridere! Togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia!".

"Ah si?" – rispose ironico, insinuandosi di nuovo con le labbra sulla pelle – "Allora vorrà dire che mi toglierò questo sorriso dalla faccia ma ti avverto che non potrai impedirmi di dimostrarti quanto ti amo...e non potrai nemmeno impedirmi di dimostrarti che anche tu desideri le stesse cose che penso…che sento…credo sia stato così...sempre… è questo che non accetti?".

 _Sempre..._

 _Anche allora..._

 _Insolente..._

Bruciava non averlo compreso, bruciava esser stata così cieca da non averlo visto, ascoltato…

Che solo dopo...

"Io ti vedevo come...un fratello...".

"Certo..." – sussurrò lui riprendendo a baciarla – "Non a caso adesso siamo davvero fratelli!".

"Stupido! Non intendevo...".

Gli prese la testa tra le mani, dannazione, per fermarlo, perchè voleva capire...

"Tu non avevi una vita...tu vivevi la mia vita!" – tirò fuori mentre la rabbia prendeva a salire.

"Era una mia scelta..." – obiettò lui.

"No! La tua vita apparteneva a te! Non poteva, non doveva essere mia! E così...avevo pensato...volevo dimostrare a me stessa che potevo farcela senza appoggiarmi a nessuno e che...non sarebbe stato necessario amare nessuno nella vita. Volevo contare solo su me stessa...perchè l'amore rende deboli e vulnerabili ed io non potevo accettare di perdere...ancora!".

André l'ascoltava, le mani a ripassare tra i capelli di lei, il gesto calmo a contrapporsi alla furia di lei che ribolliva dei sensi di colpa.

"Non volevo più appoggiarmi a nessuno! Nemmeno tu saresti dovuto restare al mio fianco. Nemmeno tu! Nemmeno tu dovevi continuare a versare la tua esistenza nella mia!".

Eppure...

 _Aveva distolto lo sguardo per fuggire, per calmarsi…_

 _Per cercare…_

 _Dannazione tutti dovevano mettersi in testa che lei non aveva bisogno di nulla e che nessuno avrebbe più dovuto trattarla come una donna._

 _Nessuno…_

 _Nessuno…_

 _Gli occhi, di sfuggita alle volte ad ogiva, erano corsi giù, là, all'angolo della sala…_

 _Lei sapeva che lui era lì, anche se non l'aveva visto._

 _Lo sguardo aveva incontrato lo sguardo di André, su di sé._

 _Un guizzo e il cuore aveva preso a battere più forte e la nostalgia era riemersa mescolata alla paura, al dolore per aver conosciuto Andrè così diverso da come lei l'aveva sempre immaginato._

 _André…_

 _André l'aveva fatto, maledizione!_

 _André le aveva detto che lei era una donna…_

 _In quell'istante…_

 _In quell'istante aveva chiuso gli occhi e il cuore aveva sussultato e lei s'era ritrovata immersa nella sensazione del corpo – André - su di sé, impresso dentro di sé, da quel giorno_

 _Un istante per ascoltare quel corpo e ribellarsi ad esso e a ciò che da allora quel corpo le aveva sussurrato._

Era stato da allora...

"Mio comandante, devo dire che un tempo eravate più abile a mascherare le vostre idee e i vostri sentimenti. Ora…non mi sembra che stiate dicendo cose sensate!" – la chiosa interruppe i ricordi.

Le sorrise dolcemente mentre lei lo guardò stupita.

"Da quando sei diventato così insolente?".

"Forse lo sono sempre stato...ma in effetti non ho mai avuto il coraggio di fartelo comprendere. Quindi davvero vorresti farmi credere che licenziarmi dal mio ruolo di attendente sarebbe stato per il mio bene!?".

André coglieva nel segno...

Sempre...

"Non puoi pensare che io ti creda... scusa la mia presunzione ma una cosa simile non la crederò mai. Lo sentivo com'eri quando ti ero accanto….ti conoscevo meglio di quanto tu stessa avresti potuto conoscerti...lo so...sono davvero presuntuoso...ma ho sempre immaginato che la tua solitudine fosse meno fonda e la tua freddezza meno assoluta...mentre eravamo assieme. Senza che nulla accadesse beninteso...fra di noi. Forse è proprio questo che non hai mai compreso!".

Davvero lei aveva pensato di sapere tutto.

Non per vanità o superbia.

Nell'innata riservatezza aveva imparato a studiare le persone raffinando sé stessa nel cogliere i punti deboli, le intemperanze dell'anima...

Il primo smacco gliel'aveva inferto proprio André, la persona più vicina a lei, riuscendo abilmente a sfuggire al controllo, alla valutazione dei sensi, insinuandosi nelle pieghe più nascoste della vita, vegliando sull'esistenza, senza mai chiedere di essere nulla di più.

Eppure lui era tutto. Era tutta la sua vita.

La _loro_ vita assieme…

Lei era la protagonista e lui l'aveva condotta lì, solo per pochi istanti...

André non si era preso lei, quella notte.

L'aveva semplicemente portata dentro la _loro_ vita…

Istanti di rabbia erano seguiti all'apprendere che le due esistenze non sarebbero più proseguite parallele.

Bruciava allora essersi ritrovata cieca e sorda da non riuscire ad accorgersi di ciò che lui provava per lei.

Bruciava, che fosse stato solo dopo essere scesa all'Inferno della perdita accorgersi di ciò che avrebbe perso.

Bruciava vivere nel rimpianto piuttosto che nel rimorso…

"Non si trattava solo e semplicemente di assisterti e seguirti...credo che le nostre vite fossero legate. Perché allora dovrei credere che tutto questo per te rappresentasse una forma di debolezza? Perché dovrei crederti, quando affermi che avresti preferito non avermi più accanto per il mio bene per immergerti in una solitudine ancora più estrema e disumana di quella in cui già vivevi!?".

Il ragionamento non faceva una piega, mescolando abilmente l'esistenza nota a quella interiore, che lui sapeva leggere...

"Dopo l'incidente..." – riprese lei, piano.

André si zittì. Il racconto riportava ancora più indietro. Più di quanto lui stesso avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

"Ti...guardavo...".

Il dubbio l'aveva avuto ma l'aveva attribuito al senso di colpa.

La vista l'aveva perduta per lei, c'era poco da girarci attorno. E aveva ringraziato Dio mille volte che quella sorte non fosse toccata a lei. Sarebbe stata la fine...

"Sì, lo ammetto..." – proseguì – "Ti osservavo per comprendere se andava...tutto bene. Mi resi conto allora...che non l'avevo mai fatto...".

 _Dio..._

André rammentò i giorni ch'erano seguiti alla sentenza. S'era ritrovato a dover ricalcolare tutte le distanze, che fosse prendere un bicchiere in mano o impugnare una spada. Alle volte era così frustrato che preferiva chiudere gli occhi e lasciar scorrere le dita, che se la sbrigassero loro, con i bottoni della giacca e i lacci della camicia...

Solo che il buio dopo un pò pesava e allora riapriva gli occhi e la prima cosa che faceva era cercare lei, unica immagine che lo calmasse. E poi no, l'immagine non gli bastava più e se l'immaginava che sarebbe accaduto se la vista l'avesse abbandonato per sempre...

I pensieri procedevano...

"Fu allora...".

 _Dio..._

"Fu allora che cominciai a rendermi conto di come tu guardavi me...i tuoi occhi si posavano su di me, mi osservavi, mi cercavi, magari da lontano...".

 _Era per questo?_

 _Solo per questo?_

André strinse i pugni, stringendosi a lei, aggrappandosi al corpo disteso accanto a sé. Lei era lì...

Quello era solo il racconto di giorni lontani.

"I miei sentimenti per il conte...mi ero ritrovata debole...ferita...ed appoggiami a te...anche se non chiedevo nulla...per assurdo mi bastava la tua presenza...all'inizio credevo fosse per senso di colpa ma poi...tutto aveva preso a confondersi...".

 _Quindi era da allora..._

André ebbe un fremito...

 _Perchè?_

 _Perchè se da allora tu..._

Tutto questo tempo...

Il tempo perduto...

"Avevo compreso che tu non mi consideravi allo stesso modo in cui io vedevo te. All'inizio...fu strano e doloroso al tempo stesso...io vedevo te e vedevo me stessa attraverso il tuo sguardo….e ho iniziato a capire che tu….".

 _Dio..._

 _Se davvero da allora..._

Le dita s'impressero nel braccio, stringendolo un poco.

André fu costretto ad interromperla.

Finora lui le aveva confessato un'unione di sensi e d'intenti, una sorta di filo invisibile che legava le esistenze. Non s'era immaginato che quel filo comprendesse anche l'amore...

Invisibile...

"Era solo questo che vedevi? Era solo ciò che vedevi in me? Oppure era anche ciò che sentivi dentro di te che disorientava?" – chiese quasi feroce.

Il tono divertito s'era perduto...

Voleva entrare nei ricordi, nei pensieri, capire ed avere risposte ch'erano giunte attraverso i sensi ma non attraverso le parole.

Le voleva, erano sue...

"Io…".

Oscar era di nuovo all'angolo, le spalle al muro, di fronte sé stessa, ed alle spalle il carico di scelte mancate e davanti a sé la straordinaria capacità di André di leggerle dentro e di tormentarla fino a farle uscire dalla bocca ciò che realmente sentiva.

Cos'era accaduto in lei che l'aveva osservato solo per capire se la sua vista peggiorasse o meno e si era ritrovata a vedere sè stessa attraverso di lui e come lui realmente la vedeva?

Cos'aveva provato intuendo che lui la vedeva in modo diverso da come lei immaginava?

In modo così profondamente diverso?

Perchè s'era dovuto attendere che fosse un demonio a farle comprendere che dannazione fosse insinuata tra loro?

Fece per alzarsi, divincolandosi...

Un modo come un altro per sfuggire alla responsabilità della risposta.

André la fermò, sopra di lei, impiegando poca forza certo, ma calcando il senso delle parole...

"Sai sei sempre stata molto brava a nasconderti agli altri ma non a me! Puoi anche mentire a te stessa ma non a me. Non oserei mai forzarti se un'idea non me la fossi fatta, ma vorrei fossi tu a raccontarmelo, perché possa comprendere...vorrei che tu mi dicessi cosa è realmente accaduto quando mi dicesti che non avevi più avuto bisogno di me. Era solo perché volevi provare a farcela da sola? O perché volevi lasciarmi libero di vivere la mia vita? O cos'altro?".

Lei non riusciva a liberarsi, dal peso, dal senso di colpa, da lui.

Un istante a convenire con sé stessa che quando voleva André sapeva essere testardo ed insistente oltre ogni limite. Se poi, come immaginava, molto probabilmente lui conosceva già le risposte, quello le appariva adesso come un inutile esercizio di potere.

Inaccettabile!

Un respiro fondo...

"Io…io ti osservai, a lungo, dopo quell'incidente…e…".

"Ti ascolto..." – sussurrò André allentando un poco la presa.

Curioso e soddisfatto...

"Cominciai a vederti con occhi diversi...mi ritrovavo ad osservarti, a cercarti anche se solo con lo sguardo. Eri accanto a me, sempre, ma lo spazio che ci divideva non aveva più la stessa misura...ed il tempo...il tempo che scorreva dal momento in cui ti lasciavo a quello in cui potevo rivederti…anche il tempo mi appariva diverso...dilatato…come se...".

Era difficile...

Provò a scostarsi di nuovo...

Le parve le mancasse l'aria...

Le mancava l'aria davvero...

No...

L'ennesimo tentativo di fuga.

Non aveva ascoltato sé stessa e questo era costato caro a tutti e due.

André si ritrovò assurdamente a godere, che più lei cercava di sottrarsi alle domande e più lui aveva certezza d'essere nella direzione giusta.

"Non provare a scappare!" – rise André – "Tanto lo so che quando si tratta di parlare di te sei un'artista della fuga!".

Le consentì di voltarsi sul fianco...

Lo sguardo piantato contro le assi tarlate della stanzetta. Glielo concesse, impietosito dalla frustrazione che le derivava dall'incapacità di parlare di sé, come donna, come amante...

Essere che amava...

Un respiro fondo, le dita scostarono la stoffa della camicia e i capelli liberando il collo e la spalla che prese a baciare piano...

Voleva tutto...

Averla, assieme alle parole tanto agognate, che anche se l'amava, gli pareva gli spettassero, come un premio alla tenacia, all'abnegazione, ch'era lui, che s'era sempre sottomesso alla volontà di lei, ad essere il vero dominatore delle loro esistenze.

S'intestardì, glielo voleva cavare di bocca l'errore che lei aveva commesso.

"Ho avuto paura...".

"Davvero?" – domanda retorica...

Le labbra scorsero alla linea tonda e morbida della spalla...

Oscar chiuse gli occhi ascoltando l'incedere che scioglieva le parole...

"Non riuscivo più a vederti con gli stessi occhi di prima…non eri più il mio attendente...non eri più mio fratello...non eri più un amico. Non sapevo più chi fossi…e soprattutto chi fossi io….non sapevo cosa pensare di me stessa…mi stavo avvicinando a te e tu mi stavi portando dove non avrei mai potuto permettermi di stare. E poi…tu…mi accorsi che tu mi guardavi…il tuo sguardo…non mi pareva più quello d'un tempo…non ho avuto la forza ed il coraggio di capire e di andare fino in fondo...".

"Lo ammetti?".

Domanda retorica…

Ammettere di non avere avuto coraggio di scegliere significava ammettere che si era di fronte a due strade, non ad una sola.

 _No..._

Oscar non lo ammise. Non ancora...

"Mi dicesti che mi amavi…che mi avevi sempre amato...".

 _André…_

 _Le labbra si soffermarono sul nome, suono ripetuto conosciuto chiamato…_

 _Adesso era dentro di lei André…_

 _Chiaro e distinto…_

 _Non André, l'amico, il servitore, il compagno di cavalcate…_

 _André e basta. Senz'altri appellativi…_

 _Solo André, lo sguardo, il corpo, il senso di forza impresso nelle mani…_

 _Il torace, le spalle, i fianchi…_

 _Impressi su di lei…_

 _Quello era André._

 _Eppure André c'era sempre stato nella sua vita._

 _Impenetrabile, leggero, discreto, forte e sfuggente…_

 _Semplicemente, c'era sempre stato._

 _Ma lei non l'aveva mai visto davvero, non l'aveva mai ascoltato davvero._

"La tua forza, la tua rabbia...si sono riversate su di me...".

Davvero era la prima volta che lei raccontava di quella notte.

Lui non le aveva mai chiesto nulla pur avendole chiesto mille volte perdono.

Ma non si può perdonare d'amare...

"Io ti cercavo e al tempo stesso ti rifiutavo...".

Un respiro...

"Ho mentito...".

Dio...

 _Davvero..._

 _Da allora..._

"Ho mentito a me stessa dicendomi che dovevo allontanarmi da te perché mi amavi. Ma…era me stessa che volevo proteggere, da ciò che avevo paura d'ascoltare…da ciò che temevo non avrei potuto concederti…e che in realtà avevo già dentro di me…".

 _Che cosa sentivi?_

Se lo chiese André...

Non glielo chiese.

 _Perchè?_

Non glielo chiese.

Parole sussurrate, l'assurdità e la tragicità d'una decisione su cui adesso pesava la più dura delle condannte.

"Così hai scelto...di fuggire...dal conte...dalla donna che lui amava...".

Un respiro fondo...

"E siccome non potevi fuggire da me...decidesti ch'era meglio allontanarmi...".

Glielo disse, diretto e spietato.

"Così...hai perso anni preziosi...hai costretto te stessa ad essere ciò che non volevi. Ad esserlo per paura di affrontare chi eri veramente e per paura di ascoltare ciò che c'era dentro di te. Soprattutto dentro di te...".

La paura...

Sentimento provato rare volte, ma mai a causa di un combattimento, e sempre per via del cuore, che tutte le volte che l'aveva ascoltato s'era persa in un groviglio di spine e dolore.

Tutte le volte.

E così lei aveva deciso di non ascoltarlo più.

Quando invece avrebbe potuto...

André si staccò da lei, allora, lo sguardo tornò a vagare al soffitto, a rincorrere il velo grigio e cupo posato sugli anni passati, trascorsi in solitudune e poi ai mesi vissuti schiacciato dalla colpa d'averla voluta...

Anche se solo per un istante.

L'assurdità e la tragicità d'una decisione su cui adesso pesava la più dura delle condannte.

Il tempo...

Il tempo ch'era trascorso da allora...

Il tempo che s'era perduto.

Il ricordo di gesti rubati, sguardi fugaci, s'era permesso solo quelli, a consolarlo di un amore coltivato in silenzio, senza possibilità di sfuggire ad esso.

Il bacio teso, feroce, alla Barrier d'Enfer...

E poi...

Saint Petersburg bruciava ancora di più. L'esile concessione s'era tramutata nell'Inferno della colpa di altro tempo che s'era perduto.

Il tempo scorre e non s'aggiusta…

Respirò a fondo André, appoggiato a lei.

Il silenzio incideva e fu lei a ritrovarsi a trovarlo insopportabile. In esso si racchiudeva davvero il tempo perduto per sempre, anche se era stato grazie a quel tempo che adesso erano lì, tutti e due.

"Quando?" – chiese, un filo di voce. Fu lei a tranciare il silenzio.

 _Quando?_

Voleva sapere quando fosse accaduto, che lui aveva compreso di amarla.

In un certo senso la domanda gliel'aveva fatta ancora...

"Come?!" – André si stropicciò gli occhi tentando di riannodare il filo dei pensieri.

Lui le aveva già risposto che l'amava, che l'aveva amata sempre...

Non c'era un inizio ed una fine con lei...

Forse lei voleva solo colmare quell'esistenza parallela che lei non aveva vissuto e di cui non si era accorta e quando era accaduto l'aveva rifiutata. Non aveva mai vissuto di quell'esistenza e adesso...

André si ritrovò a raccontare di sé allora, per la prima volta.

Quegli anni vissuti in solitudine potevano finalmente condensarsi e riempirsi delle parole struggenti del tempo perduto.

"Non lo so...non lo ricordo di preciso..." – ammise lui respirando a fondo – "Ad un certo punto ho sentito che quello che provavo per te era più che amicizia. Ma ero solo un servo...già essere ammesso alla tua vicinanza era...".

"Non ti ho mai considerato...".

"Solo un servo?! Questo lo so...ma io ero un servo! La realtà non si può cambiare. Così...anche solo esserti accanto...osservarti...accogliere i tuoi silenzi...mi bastava. E' per questo che non posso dirti di preciso quando tutto s'è tramutato in altro...".

"Altro...".

Si girò di nuovo verso di lei...

Serio...

"Sì, altro!" – affondò a muso duro. Lei voleva sapere e lui non lesinò di farglielo sapere. Adesso l'amava e glielo poteva anche dire che...

"Non sai quante volte avrei voluto abbracciati e baciarti e liberarti da quella dannata uniforme e... accarezzarti e prenderti e...".

Gli occhi si sgranarono, l'azzurro si contrasse e si perse.

Bruciava che lei fosse stata là a dargli ordini e lui l'avesse vista così...

"Ma non l'ho fatto! Se tu non avessi compreso le mie ragioni...ti avrei persa…no...ho rischiato di perderti davvero...ma io...io ti ho amato Oscar, ogni istante della vita di cui ho ricordi...".

Silenzio...

Sempre...

"Le tue scelte...entrare nella Guardia Reale. Non avevi accettato e tuo padre mi aveva chiesto di convincerti, perchè, diceva, a me avresti dato ascolto...ma io...non avrei mai potuto chiedertelo... costringerti a non essere più una donna. Che quello rappresentava quell'uniforme!".

Silenzio...

"Ti chiesi di scegliere chi essere...e non nego che se avessi scelto di non indossare...quell'abito...".

Sorrise, André...

Lei era lì ad ascoltare della vita parallela, mai vissuta.

"Per me sarebbe stato impossibile restarti accanto. Per assurdo...se ti fossi opposta al volere di tuo padre...".

"Se non avessi accettato...".

"Se tu non avessi accettato di indossare l'uniforme tuo padre si sarebbe ritrovato con un'altra figlia a cui trovare marito!" - chiosò lui ridendo.

L'azzurro davvero si spalancò inquietandosi all'affondo.

"Io...sposarmi?" – ringhiò lei – "Vuoi forse dire che se non avessi mai indossato l'uniforme o se l'avessi...lasciata...".

Il pensiero s'oscurò repentino al ricordo dei tentativi di farla desistere.

La proposta di matrimonio del Maggiore Girodel, la sua corte discreta, così adatta all'indole discreta di lei, il ricevimento dato in suo onore, le missive sdegnate dei Soldati della Guardia che rifiutavano un comandante donna...

Non ultima la messinscena d'un dannato demonio da sorvegliare in attesa del passo falso che l'avrebbe costretta a rimettere il proprio incarico, per incapacità e disonore. Nemmeno a quello s'era piegata...

"Indossare l'uniforme oppure sposarmi e diventare la moglie di qualche aristocratico più o meno spiantato? Questa sarebbe stata la mia sorte?" – chiosò ironica.

Scenario assurdo!

"Appunto!" - André rise divertito allo scenario a dir poco irreale – "Tu?! Un marito?! Non riesco proprio ad immaginare quale cicisbeo avrebbe avuto il coraggio di starti dietro a...quattordicianni! E dopo…sarebbe stato anche peggio!".

Smise di ridere André, che dopo...

Davvero aveva rischiato che lei finisse per diventare la moglie...

Come diavolo ci fossero finiti a discorrere del passato per poi approdare a visioni davvero...

Assurde!

"Che intendi...dire?!" – saltò su lei infastidita dall'affondo, gli occhi puntati addosso.

Non era tanto per la questione del marito, no, quanto l'esser descritta incapace di assumere una decisione che sciogliesse il proprio destino da quello del padre o di un marito.

Di un uomo insomma...

"Certo, lo so anch'io che nelle famiglie nobili i figli devono sottostare all'autorità del padre…e le alternative non sarebbero state molte…neppure per te! Ma...se ci penso mi vengono i brividi. Mi chiedo come avresti fatto, dopo essere stata allevata ed educata per quattordici anni come un maschio e a decidere per te stessa liberamente…insomma...ti saresti davvero piegata ad accettare accanto a te un damerino imparruccato che si sarebbe preso…si insomma...".

La voce si perse, le parole andarono di storto, ficcandosi in gola e costringendolo a tossire per schiarirsi le idee.

"Te!" – gli occhi si piantarono addosso – "Si sarebbe preso te! Lo capisci? Impossibile!".

"Impossibile dici!?" – Oscar lo ammise da sé, ma bruciava che lui l'avesse inquadrata in maniera così poco femminile, al punto che lei avrebbe faticato a trovare marito se non avesse aderito alla volontà del generale.

"Impossibile!" – annuì André – "Nemmeno se fosse stata una necessità imposta da tuo padre…nemmeno se lui ti avesse obbligata!".

Era serio André, talmente serio che stava lì a trattenersi dal ridere, di nuovo...

La stava stuzzicando adesso ma lei no, davvero era lei ingenua e non se n'era resa conto.

"Allora…allora…mi sarei potuta rifiutare di fare entrambe le cose e sarei potuta fuggire…" – replicò polemica a sfidare la pazienza e l'immaginazione dell'altro anche se il discorso le pareva stesse prendendo una piega irreale.

Silenzio...

L'alternativa era degna della sua indole.

"Avrebbe potuto funzionare…" – chiosò lui voltandosi di lato e ficcando il braccio destro sotto il collo e chiudendola in un abbraccio.

"Come avrebbe?! Non ti capisco! Io avrei potuto fare qualsiasi cosa avessi voluto!" – proseguì piccata – "Avrei girato il mondo e magari mi sarei trovata qualcuno, un uomo...".

Un respiro di dannato compatimento, lui la strinse ancora di più.

L'abbraccio di un uomo, lei ci si sentì chiusa, stretta, immersa...

"Trovarti un uomo dici?".

André si staccò da lei...

"Guardami!".

Nessuna risposta. Infastidita lei si ficcò ancora più sotto, senza voltarsi, chiusa nelle braccia che adesso pareva tenaglie, che dannazione ci stava bene lì dentro, nell'abbraccio caldo, ma no, non l'accettava quella visione di sè, così...

Rigida, seppure paradossalmente ribelle!

"Guardami ho detto! Finiscila di comportarti come una bambina!".

Fu costretta a voltarsi, l'affronto era inimmaginabile: "Non...provare a...tanto lo so che prima mi provochi e poi..." –affondò piccata.

"E poi?".

"E poi mi costringi ad ammettere che hai ragione tu! Sentiamo...perchè non sarei stata capace di trovarmi un uomo?".

La contestazione gli si ritorse contro.

André non aspettava altro.

La narrazione incalzò...

Lei era unica, una...

O non sarebbe stata lei.

"Non sto dicendo questo...e comunque non ha molto senso parlare di ciò che non è mai esistito...".

"Lo voglio sapere lo stesso!".

"Davvero non ricordi com'eri a quattordici anni e poi a quindici e poi diciotto?".

Domanda retorica, ma no, lei non se lo ricordava.

"Credi davvero che saresti riuscita a vivere a quel modo?".

"Quale modo?".

"Dici che avresti potuto fare qualsiasi cosa. Lo ammetto...hai ragione...ma...trovarti un uomo? Uno che magari avrebbe fatto di te la sua donna? Semplicemente?!".

Oscar prese a divincolarsi, sbuffò, non comprendeva.

"Non credo sarebbe bastato questo...alla tua vita...".

Un istante di sospensione...

"Tu non appartenevi e non sei mai appartenuta a nessuno, mia cara. Non a tuo padre, non ad un uomo...tu appartieni solo a te stessa. Credo che tu non appartenga neppure a me...".

No, non ci arrivava proprio.

S'irrigidì...

Non comprendeva...

Andrè pareva descriverle altro da ciò che lei s'immaginava. Altro da ciò che non era stata, una donna e, per assurdo, una donna così diversa dall'immaginario di sé stessa.

"Per quel che ricordo io avevi stima di te, rispetto…o forse era senso di giustizia e lealtà verso ciò che eri…verso la tua integrità…per lasciare che chiunque potesse fare di te ciò che voleva. Non l'avresti consentito nè a tuo padre, né a nessun altro…".

"Non intendevo questo André...avere una persona accanto...una persona da amare..." – tentò di spiegare lei.

"Oh...sì! Tu volevi amare Oscar…amare con la testa, l'anima, il cuore, il sangue...con tutta te stessa! Amare non solo per una notte...non solo per godere del puro piacere...".

Vedersi amante...

Ficcata con gli occhi alla parete unta e legnosa, Oscar chiuse gli occhi, immaginandosi com'era stato tra loro. Forse iniziava a comprendere.

Così doveva essere e nessun altro avrebbe potuto eguagliare l'istante...

Né perfetto, né assoluto, né irripetibile...

Ma così doveva essere.

"Non avresti mai concesso te stessa a qualcuno in cui non avessi percepito il tuo stesso fuoco per la vita, la libertà, la giustizia, il rispetto di sé e l'idea di essere destinati ad altro che lasciarsi scorrere la vita addosso e lasciarla scivolare via...".

Andrè rise.

"Adesso lo sai che accade...amarsi...perdersi...immagino che tu l'abbia compreso...il sesso è altro...ugualmente piacevole non lo nego...ma...è altro...".

 _Sì..._

Fare l'amore per lei era altro, era diverso che dedicarsi all'intensa conoscenza di sé attraverso il sesso.

Avvampò di nuovo, sprofondando nell'essere donna...

Dannazione, che essere donna per lei era...

 _Così..._

 _Sbagliato!_

Si divincolò davvero stavolta, slacciandosi dall'abbraccio. La visione s'allargava...

Non si trattava più di discutere di progetti matrimoniali e cicisbei da sposare.

Tutto s'ampliava...

Indietreggiò tirandosi su, ritrovandosi seduta.

La nuca sfiorò di nuovo la dannata mensola.

"Maledizione!" – lo sguardo si scostò.

Anche lui si mise seduto. Lo sguardo si fece serio...

Tanto lei era distante, lontana, lo sguardo a sé stessa...

Le era difficile immaginarsi donna. Come le aveva sempre immaginate lei, le donne.

Chiuse gli occhi allora André e respirò piano...

Li riaprì scese dalla branda, muovendosi veloce. L'aria fredda l'avvolse mentre con gesti rapidi la scostava dalla parete e lui andava a sedersi di nuovo appiccicato a lei, ma dietro...

"No..." – ruggì piano lei...

A lei proprio non andava giù che André fosse davvero capace d'intuirla e conoscerla...

E che fosse stato così da sempre.

"Chiudi gli occhi…" – le chiese.

"No!".

"Chiudili! Per favore...".

Lo sguardo stava alla parete davanti.

Ormai era buio...

Il chiarore del moccolo ondeggiava rischiarando l'oscurità del legno, dell'intensa tonalità di salsedine marcia, sfatta sotto i colpi delle tempeste...

"Lasciami fare…".

Si decise, chiuse gli occhi.

"Immagina…immagina qui…" – le appoggiò entrambe le mani aperte e calde sul costato, una a destra e una a sinistra.

Un sussulto, tentò di scansarsi, una mezza risata a labbra strette, un respiro fondo...

"E' vero...soffri il solletico!" – si scusò lui – "Farò più piano…ma resta ferma...e tieni gli occhi chiusi...".

Trattenne il fiato e si rimise immobile.

"Immagina qui, proprio qui, un bustino di stecche lunghe e dritte che abbracciano il torace e lo stringono, fin quasi a soffocarti…".

Il tocco leggero si chiuse sul torace avvolgendolo con la stessa delicata imposizione dettata dalla stoffa d'un prezioso vestito che cela l'armatura capace di conferire alla postura le necessarie grazia e tortura.

Le dita aperte accarezzarono il respiro.

"E poi qui…" – i polpastrelli percorsero il busto sfiorandolo - "Ricami e nastri a coprirti a malapena il seno...".

Il respiro s'innalzò, le mani s'appoggiarono ai fianchi che strinse ad abbracciarli.

"Altre stecche, quelle del vestito, intrecciate e ampie, ricoperte di strati e strati di merletti e broccati...".

"Conosci le stoffe..." – sussurrò lei che aveva chiuso gli occhi ed assaggiava l'incedere delle dita, nessuna costrizione, solo il lento insinuarsi di pensieri dorati e tondi e caldi...

"Non scherzare...a corte non s'è mai parlato d'altro! Perfino un cieco avrebbe capito cosa fossero tutti quegli amenicoli che le donne indossavano per via della moda!".

La voce uscì netta. Lui non stava giocando...

Oscar invece s'era perduta, seduta, in ginocchio, il busto adagiato al torace di lui...

"Non dimenticare le calze….".

Le mani scivolarono aperte sulle gambe, percorrendole, assaggiando la morbidezza, indugiando sulla consistenza più sensibile delle cosce.

Intuì che coglieva nel segno, lei rimase ad occhi chiusi ma il brivido contrasse i muscoli costringendola ad arretrare contro di lui, imprimersi nell'abbraccio, costringendosi a mordere il respiro che s'innalzava punto dalla miriade di stille, giù, nel ventre.

S'allargavano...

S'ampliavano...

Si contorcevano e rallentavano e poi risorgevano per scivolare giù...

E poi di nuovo...

Le mani abbandonarono il corpo...

"Le scarpette..." – sussurrò chiudendo il collo di entrambi i piedi in una presa intensa – "Con il tacco ovviamente... chissà come avresti fatto a correre?!".

L'elenco era quasi completo.

"Dimenticavo...i capelli..." - ritornò su di lei, una mano dietro la nuca, raccogliendo la massa bionda poco sopra, verso l'alto.

Il collo rimase scoperto.

Un bacio lì, sull'arteria che pulsava...

"Allora?" – chiese Andrè.

Silenzio...

Le onde ghermivano il respiro...

Lei incapace di cedere e credere che gesti così calmi e lenti e profondi l'avessero avvolta e travolta al punto da lasciarla quasi senza fiato.

"Allora…".

Pensava che l'avrebbe sorpresa, voleva farle comprendere...

La costrizione d'un abito femminile addosso...

Particolare forse banale ma di certo dirompente se calato nella vita vissuta liberamente...

Un vestito non avrebbe costretto solo i movimenti ed i respiri, avrebbe imprigionato tutta l'esistenza.

Fu lei a spiazzarlo...

"E'...bello…" – un filo di voce.

"Cosa?!" – replicò André stupito. – "Ma di che stai parlando?".

Oscar aprì gli occhi anche se l'ascoltava il suo respiro addosso...

"Io…ecco…" – balbettò lei.

"Mi riferivo al vestito! Saresti stata disposta a metterti dentro quelle specie di armature chiamate vestiti?!" – replicò lui, in po' contrariato – "A vivere...soffocata...".

"No...in realtà...mi riferivo…ad altro…".

Si sentiva tutt'altro che soffocata in quel momento...

S'appoggiò a lui.

 _Altro..._

Fu davvero lei a spiazzarlo.

"Con quella donna..." – un sussurro, occhi chiusi, labbra strette, respiro intenso...

"Che...".

"E' stato così?" - chiese e poi si morse il labbro che davvero questa volta la stupidaggine l'aveva detta lei.

Non lo voleva sapere e no, non è vero, lo voleva sapere che fosse accaduto...

S'era immaginata che fosse stato così tra lui e quella donna, mentre lui la percorreva, lì...

"Cosa?" – André rimase lì...

Dove voleva arrivare?

Raccolse i frammenti del proprio racconto...

Le aveva detto che con l'esuberante cameriera s'era imposto come accadeva con gli ubriachi di strada, a Parigi, presi per il collo ed immobilizzati, da dietro...

Possibile che lei stesse davvero pensando…

"Nanà?" – il nome siblato piano, che si morse il labbro, dandosi dell'idiota e...

"Così si chiamava?" – chiese lei, allungando il braccio fino a raggiungerlo da dietro, le dita al braccio di lui guidandolo ad abbracciarla di nuovo, mentre le mani s'appoggiavano alle mani e lei le conduceva a sé, appoggiandole al ventre...

"Scusa...non è importante..." – si schernì lui chiudendosi su di lei...

"Cosa è successo?" – chiese lei, di nuovo, appoggiandosi a lui, aderendo con la schiena al torace, ancora di più, che più di così...

Gli occhi chiusi...

"Monsieur...bienvenu!" – l'oste sorrise al nuovo cliente, sigaraccio puzzolente in bocca, modi sobri ma un poco altezzosi.

Le nocche battute nervosamente sul bancone del...

"Una..." – un respiro fondo...

"Sissignore!" – gorgheggiò l'oste prevenendo l'altro – "Ho quel che fa per voi! Siete in tanti questa sera ad essere scesi da quella nave!".

L'ospite aggrottò le sopracciglia: "In tanti?".

"Oui monsieur...è stato un bene che Le Comte Vert abbia fatto ritardo!".

L'altro incuriosito prese a fissare il locandiere.

Quello si avvicinò, sguardo sornione, fregandosi le mani.

"Venite da là vero?".

Annuì, Sir John River, lo sguardo piantato sull'oste in attesa delle spiegazioni.

"Oui...oui...che meraviglia! Sono scesi in parecchi, come vi dicevo e molti sono venuti quì, quì a Les Trois Sirenes...per svagarsi un pò! Oui oui...anche voi immagino?".

La facciona dell'altro gongolava.

Quella di Sir John River no, dato che non era proprio fiero d'essersi visto costretto alla fin fine a scendere a terra, per via della fastidiosa smania che non gli era riuscito di calmare. Ci voleva una donna dannazione!

"Sapete..." – l'oste gli fece cenno d'avvicinarsi di più al viso, la mano agitata su e giù come il ventaglio d'una dama assediata dalla calura – "Poco fa è stato quì anche un'altro che viene dalla nave...".

"Chi?".

"Oui...oui...il vostro...nocchiero!".

La smania di Sir John River ebbe un sussulto, la mascella si contrasse, le dita si ficcarono nei palmi.

"Ma se n'è già andato!" – precisò l'oste allungando il collo e richiamando una giovane cameriera ch'era intenta a servire i tavoli.

Quella s'avvicinò.

"Vi presento Justine...".

River la guardò.

"Quando?" – la domanda uscì repentina e l'oste rimase lì stupito che il discorso stesse continuando sull'altro personaggio, nonostante la presenza allettante della giovane.

"Monsieur?!".

"Quando è andato via?" – ripetè River stizzito.

"Il vostro…".

"Quando se n'è andato!?" – contestò l'inglese alzando il tono.

"Oh...mezz'ora fa!" – s'affrettò a chiarire l'oste che continuava a non comprendere dell'interessamento al nocchiero – "Più o meno...è un tipo di poche parole...è rimasto poco più di un'ora...".

River si ritrovò più nervoso di prima. Non gli era mai interessato un'accidente di niente di cosa facesse quel dannato di Streke quando scendeva dalla nave ma dopo quanto accaduto quel giorno...

La visita dei soldati inglesi non aveva avuto conseguenze, nonostante il nocchiero sapesse benissimo che River era inglese.

Streke era sceso a terra, se n'era rimasto in una locanda per un'ora e poi se n'era andato.

Forse era già risalito su Le Comte Vert...

"E..." – proseguì l'inglese nervoso seppur misurando le parole.

"E cosa?" – replicò l'oste fingendo di non capire.

"Che ha fatto?" – chiese River immaginandosi che l'olandese fosse sceso per gli stessi motivi per cui era sceso lui.

"Oh...oui...oui...s'è scolato una bottiglia di vino!".

Il nervosismo aumentò ancora.

"Da solo?" – azzardò Rover.

"Nooo! C'era un tizio con lui! Ehhh mi sa che il vostro..." – il dito roteò in aria così come gli occhi un poco sporgenti e grassi ed ingialliti – "Ha gusti diversi dai vostri!".

Le nocche sbattute con veemenza sul bancone.

Un respiro fondo...

River annusava guai ma non comprendeva di che genere. Non gli pareva che a Streke piacessero...

"Shit!" – imprecò tirando un pugno sul legno.

"Allora?" – l'oste s'era impuntato, l'altro era già a vagare in oscure congetture.

 _Chissà che c'era venuto a fare a terra Streke?_

"Ehi?".

River si riebbe...

"Che..." – gli occhi s'abbassarono su quelli neri e limpidi della giovane.

"Se vuoi..." – civettò l'altra offrendo la mano come una pudica damina dell'altra società.

Un respiro fondo...

L'inglese non aveva voglia di perdersi in congetture quella sera o meglio il nervosismo che quelle congetture avevano sobillato andavano sbollite e così si concesse solo qualche istante per scrutare la giovane. Le prese le mani, gliele osservò, voltando palmi e dorsi...

"Ma che fate?".

Se le portò al naso, odoravano di sapone, segno che quella s'era almeno lavata. Gl'inglesi non transigevano ed era questo che li distingueva dai francesi, alquanto sudici...

"Va bene!".

"Ma...".

"Siete pulita!".

"Sono pulita! Che vi prende? Che significa?".

L'altro si levò il cappellaccio facendo un leggero inchino con la testa.

"Sono tutto vostro!" – esordì portando la mano destra della giovane alle labbra e suggellando la stretta con un tocco raffinato ed affatto volgare.

"Ma...".

"Dunque...".

Gli occhi chiusi...

Stretti, stretti, che nel buio pesto forse gli sarebbe stato possibile non ascoltare i suoni, intorno, le onde che sbattevano contro lo scafo, il russuare scomposto dei mozzi, poco più giù, e i passi...

I terribili passi che s'avvicinavano…

Gli occhi chiusi, stretti, le braccia ad abbracciare le ginocchia, raggomitolato.

La sentina sventrata gli faceva da casa, guscio legnoso, umido, tappezzato di sabbia pigiata e fredda e pietre levigate dal tempo. Ci s'era ficcato dentro perchè aveva pensato di riuscire a chiudere gli occhi...

Dormire forse, ma sapeva che anche quando dormiva in realtà era sveglio, all'erta, nel caso l'avessero cercato.

I passi si fermarono.

"Esci!" – l'ordine secco.

Non si mosse, ci provò a far finta d'essere addormentato. Non funzionava mai.

Mai, neppure quella volta, che pure se l'era immaginato che se il padrone era sceso a terra forse non avrebbe avuto necessità di cercarlo. No...

"Esci!" – l'ordine gridato.

La prima gamba si allungò piano, lenta, sgusciando fuori, come l'arto d'un ragno che assaggia la tenuta della ragnatela nel dubbio d'averla costruita troppo fragile, nel dubbio di cadere giù.

Nemmeno il tempo d'allungare l'altra gamba...

Renée Streke l'afferrò per la camicia.

Il legno s'era rivelato fragile, la sabbia incapace di nasconderlo...

Avesse avuto un coltello, l'olandese l'avrebbe staccato dal fragile rifugio come si stacca la polpa d'un riccio dal guscio, per ingoiarla, in un sol colpo, senza neppure masticarla, tant'era la foga e l'ingordigia.

Con la destra lo teneva per i capelli, stringendoglieli.

Quella sera era tutto così diverso.

Aveva imparato i tempi ed i gesti del padrone, aveva imparato a non opporsi alla stretta così che quella gli tendesse con meno foga i capelli ed i capelli gli facessero meno male. Quella sera no, non riusciva a comprendere perchè la testa gli facesse male, gli dolesse. E poi era angosciato e terrorizzato mentre il padrone s'apriva la patta dei calzoni e lui se l'immaginava che gli avrebbe chiesto...

Non voleva, quella sera non voleva, mentre l'odore della salsedine gli pareva più intenso del solito, fino a farlo vomitare e gli pareva che la nave stesse affondando che invece era in rada, poco fuori dal porto e la notte era scesa dolce e piatta sullo specchio di mare, anche se da terra silenziosa e piena avanzava lenta la nebbia.

Non voleva.

Non voleva ma sapeva di non potersi rifiutare.

C'era già passato. Le conseguenze le portava addosso ad una ad una, strisce ruvide che solcavano la schiena, il collo...

Però, davvero, non voleva...

Non voleva da quando...

"Sbrigati!" – l'ordine, i capelli trattenuti tra le mani, lui in piedi ch'era all'altezza giusta, la carne dell'altro un poco turgida, abbandonata ma pronta per esser colta ed animata...

Non voleva...

Gli venne davvero da vomitare. Non riuscì a trattenersi e tentò di scansarsi per non farlo sugli stivali dell'olandese che lo mollò scaraventandolo via mentre la pozza maleodorante e biancastra lambiva le calzature, allargandosi a terra.

Non voleva...

Piegato in due a terra, quella notte decise che avrebbe preferito mille volte essere preso a cinghiate piuttosto che soddisfare la richiesta dell'uomo che ormai da mesi l'aveva preso con sé, a bordo de Le Comte Vert, per divertirsi, sfogandosi contro di lui oppure obbligandolo agli stessi gesti che le puttane più scaltre riservavano ai clienti più esigenti che sbarcavano lividi e smaniosi.

"Che ti prende?" – ringhiò Streke ripiombandogli addosso.

Tossì, in qualche maniera, nemmeno sapeva come, era davvero riuscito a vomitare, che non era facile farlo quando nello stomaco non c'è quasi nulla, due aringhe secche e un boccone di pane.

Tentò di non rispondere...

Non voleva e basta. Nella testa...

Era tutto il giorno che ci pensava alla stretta in cui era finito, dopo esser rotolato via, sotto il calcio del padrone.

Gli era accaduto ancora, sulla nave, i mozzi o i passeggeri schifati s'erano scansati e lui era rimasto a terra, senza fiato, la voce inghiottita dalla paura.

I calci s'erano susseguiti. Così aveva imparato a rialzarsi in fretta, talmente in fretta che adesso essere finito chiuso nella stretta, nell'abbraccio di quello sconosciuto, bruciava più che se l'avessero davvero marchiato a fuoco.

Ondeggiava quella stretta che, di fatto, aveva interrotto, seppure per pochi istanti, l'ordinaria sequenza di violenza e adesso rimbombava, quella stretta, incomprensibile richiamo ad un tempo di dolcezza mai vissuto che pure era dentro di lui, dettato dall'istinto.

Streke lo riprese, per i capelli, sbattendolo contro la parete: "Che hai?" – digrignò inferocito.

L'altro negò con la testa, non parlava. Non poteva...

Mandò giù la saliva, mista al rovente sentore del magma che gle era ribollito in pancia.

Si passò la manica della camicia sulla bocca.

Respirò a fondo per dar ad intendere all'altro di sforzarsi d'esser di nuovo disponibile.

Non ci riuscì. La nausea prese a contorcere i muscoli e la schiena s'inarcò tanto che l'olandese lo mollò per evitare d'essere colpito dagli schizzi di vomito.

Si ritrovò a terra...

L'olandese s'inginocchiò su di lui, le mani di nuovo ai capelli. S'era risistemato i calzoni.

Un respiro fondo.

"Questo ti costerà caro!".

Un sussulto...

Ecco, adesso...

Il padrone avrebbe preso la cinghia.

Non accadde nulla.

Gli occhi sgranati e persi...

"Presentarti coperto di cinghiate non sarebbe opportuno...vorrà dire che provvederò a tempo debito!".

Lo scansò con rabbia e lui rimase lì, un poco inebetito, che gli facevano male i capelli, ma almeno aveva smesso di vomitare. Strisciò a terra, in ginocchio, fino al pertugio dove rientrò, come un ragno a cui la caccia è andata storta e allora deve riposare e riprendere le forze.

Si rannicchiò, abbracciandosi, chiuse gli occhi e pensò a quell'abbraccio.

Invece di scansarlo, invece di voltarsi dall'altra parte, quello l'aveva fermato, l'aveva tirato su da terra, l'aveva stretto.

E lui s'era sentito stretto al fascio caldo di muscoli asciutti, magri, quasi quanto i suoi.

Eppure...

Chiuse gli occhi, li strinse, fino a che una miriade di stelle prese a pulsare nella mente, ballando nel buio forzato e lui richiamò l'abbraccio, il cuore che batteva, il morbido panneggio della stoffa che odorava di buono, di pulito.

Voleva rivederlo…

Doveva farlo…

Il giorno dopo.

Chiuse gli occhi. Li tenne chiusi, stretti, per vedere se gli fosse accaduto di risentire quell'abbraccio...

Gli occhi chiusi...

Gli occhi chiusi...

 _Accarezzarti fino a farti impazzire..._

 _Spogliati!_

 _Cosa? Aspetta..._

 _Ti voglio...adesso!_

 _Aspetta..._

Le dita erano scivolate sotto la camicia, ai seni, chiudendosi sopra, piano, i polpastrelli a lambirne la consistenza morbida, via via più turgida e piena.

 _Accarezzarti..._

 _Vorrei accarezzarti..._

 _Anche se so com'è la tua pelle..._

 _Mi piace ascoltare il lento sbocciare del brivido che scorre, sotterraneo, fino a spezzare il respiro, mentre vorresti sottrarti e no, alla fine non vuoi._

 _Sciogliere il ghiaccio che ricopre l'anima..._

 _Non voglio aspettare...e nemmeno tu...vuoi aspettare..._

 _Affermazioni imperative, lingue di fuoco brillano nell'iride scura, verde..._

 _Prenderti ed entrare in te... senza chiederti nulla..._

Il bacio affondò di nuovo, il collo si tese, come il corpo tutto, gli occhi chiusi, i muscoli adagiati e molli e teneri, s'aprivano al dispiegarsi del respiro, all'incedere ritmato delle dita che saggiavano la consistenza dolce ed ambrata del sesso...

Il respiro riportava il consenso dei gesti, la schiena si tendeva per cercare il contatto, inarcandosi un poco e lui dietro, sempre lì...

Carezze leggere e poi intense...

 _Ordini...erano ordini...ne percepiva il tenore, eppure lei stava lì, incerta se indietreggiare._

 _Indietreggiava, ogni istante, contro di lui..._

"Vuoi sapere com'è stato?" – domanda assurda.

Il respiro si perse, André intuì che lei non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma sì, voleva saperlo...

"Non posso..." – sussurrò lui stringendola...

"Perchè?".

"Alle volte sembri davvero ingenua. Non riesco ad immaginarmi che tu lo sia fino a questo punto...".

"Perchè?".

"Non capisci che un gesto, uno qualunque, non può avere lo stesso significato? Le dita che scorrono su di te non potranno mai muoversi alla stessa maniera...che se fossero su qualcun'altra...".

Comprese. Non era difficile...

Comprese che la paura genera rabbia. La rabbia distorce le immagini ed i suoni.

La paura andava tenuta a distanza.

André era suo...

Anche quando non era con lei...

Silenzio...

Lui dietro di lei, s'irrigidì un poco e poi si mosse...

Gli occhi sgranati, lui le girò attorno, se lo ritrovò davanti, mentre il corpo s'avvicinava e si perdeva in quello di lui, la bocca a prendere la bocca, a distogliere il dissenso.

Si sentì tirata giù, dai piedi. Lui sopra di lei, senza peso...

Il corpo si strinse, il respiro s'innalzò, la bocca si schiuse, davvero...

Il peso addosso l'inchiodava lì, respirava, la bocca afferrata e piena, le labbra quasi morse, le mani tenevano stretta la testa, bloccata.

La tensione innervò le vertebre, arco proteso verso di lui, mentre la testa diceva no...

Voleva sottrarsi e poi no, non lo voleva...

 _Ho detto spogliati..._

Si sollevò un poco, gli occhi sferzarono l'ordine e gli occhi provarono a negare e la bocca riprese il suo corso sul collo, il naso che insisteva ficcato lì, mentre le labbra suggellavano un morso più fondo...

 _Spogliati!_

Un sussurro...

Un affondo...

Un bacio...

Un affondo, di nuovo, il respiro si perse e s'annebbiò per annidarsi lì, per lasciarsi sopraffare dal tocco insistente e pieno, i muscoli umidi, chiusa lì, il tiepido affondo delle dita nel sesso, tanto che istintivamente provò a staccarsi ritrovandosi ancora più prigioniera.

Scivolò giù e la voce tentò d'uscire...

 _No..._

La bocca le chiuse la bocca, la lingua s'immerse e lei lasciò fare, anche se aveva appena negato di volerlo.

 _Averti e cancellare dal tuo viso quello sguardo arrogante, che sfuggiva al mio solo per dimostrarmi che tu eri forte e non avresti mai avuto bisogno di piegarti ai sentimenti, all'amore..._

 _Ancora no!_

Ma non c'era verso di convincerlo quel dannato corpo che invece stava lì e s'apriva e s'immobilizzava alle mani che prendevano a slacciare la camicia e a trascinare via la stoffa, su, sulla testa per sfilarla.

Nemmeno il tempo di osservarsi negli occhi di lui, nuda, scoperta…

 _Avrei voluto liberarti da te stessa, prima che dalla tua uniforme o dalla tua vita..._

Seduto su di lei, i sessi liberi di toccarsi e fendersi e sfregarsi, si specchiava adesso nello sguardo di André che l'ammirava ed osservava la curva dolce dei seni.

Le dita accarezzavano la consistenza morbida e lei era costretta ad afferrare le braccia di lui e a stringersi ad esse mentre la bocca tornava a scivolare lenta accarezzando anch'essa il turgore dei capezzoli pieni...

Ogni lembo di pelle esplorato mentre lei s'attaccava a lui...

Le dita accarezzarono il sussulto della carne…

Il respiro tremò costringendola ad indietreggiare un poco che il gesto s'era spinto dentro, ghermendo le labbra a fondo...

 _Asp..._

 _No!_

Il ventre piatto, ritratto, morbido e poi oltre...

Labbra sulle labbra affondate a sciogliere la vergogna a liberare il desiderio, in una danza intima e piena e fonda e sottile...

Voragine che s'apriva...

Giù, dentro, piano...

Tensione che scioglieva liberando e sollevando e affondando e ricadendo e...

Un altro affondo inghiottì la risposta, frantumando il residuo dissenso, risucchiato dall'incedere della lingua, ruvida ad assaggiare e lambire la pelle, a solleticarla, intiepidendola...

Il respiro si perse mentre le dita affondarono, ancora.

Il corpo teso prese a respirare assieme all'affondo...

Il riflesso ancestrale di liberarsi combatteva contro quello d'insistere e restare lì ed attendere di perdersi e morire piano piano, dolcemente, mentre gli occhi erano chiusi ed una miriade di bagliori prendeva a sciogliersi, e davvero pareva che il sangue fosse divenuto caldo, più caldo...

Lieve orgasmo prese a scorrere attraverso il corpo imprigionato e fermo.

Respirò i respiri intensi che prcorrevano i sensi, onde lievi, tremanti...

Occhi sgranati che s'aprirono di colpo, contrazioni pungenti s'innalzarono mentre le parve davvero di cadere giù, giù, dentro di lui.

Allargò le braccia per afferrarlo e tenersi...

"André...".

Il nome sussurrato nell'orgasmo decrescente, impresso a gremire la carne...

Il nome respirato piano...

Le labbra chiuse dalle labbra a raccogliere il proprio nome...

Giù, in fondo, assieme a lei, per coglierla e tenerla lì e provarci a farle comprendere che...

"Lo comprendi...adesso?" – chiese piano, mentre ascoltava il disfarsi dei muscoli, chiusi nelle dita.

Lei annuì, in silenzio.

"Voglio davvero peccare di presunzione ma...rispondimi ti prego...".

Silenzio...attesa...

"Credi davvero che in altro modo...con...".

"Con qualcuno che non fossi stato tu?" – fu lei a proseguire.

Sapeva che André si sforzava d'essere presuntuoso, ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a peccare fino a quel punto.

Fu lui ad annuire e a proseguire.

"Sarebbe mai stato così?" – chiese lui, presuntuoso e candido come un bambino.

Sospeso che non era scontata la risposta, dato che non lei nulla era scontato.

Lei negò con la testa, stretta all'abbraccio di lui.

"Ebbene questa risposta è la stessa che io potrei dare di me stesso. Non sarebbe mai stato così e quindi non avrebbe avuto senso per me cercarti altrove, in altre persone, in altri abbracci...non sarei mai riuscito a trovarti...".

Annuì...

Oscar non l'osservava più.

Quanto sapeva André di lei, mentre lei credeva d'essersi nascosta bene, così bene che...

Riflessi abbaglianti, note intense d'incenso, respirate nel fondo della mente, a ritroso nel tempo...

Tutto scorreva mentre la coscienza abbandonava i sensi e i sensi s'innalzavano...

"La tua rabbia...te la sei tenuta dentro... tramutandola in ghiaccio..." – sussurrò lui, continuando a mordere piano il lobo dell'orecchio, divertendosi a stuzzicare i sensi, ghermendo il respiro che si perdeva, spiegando il passato.

Il respiro perduto...

"Ma era lì la tua rabbia...a bruciare...ad indicarti la strada...".

"Quale strada..." – un sussurro, l'orgasmo gremì le forze – "Quale...".

Il respiro perduto, che ci provò lei a convincerlo che forse era lui ad esaltarla, a vederla superiore a come lei fosse realmente. L'amava...

Forse era inevitabile che l'amore distorce la visione dell'altro sublimandone i difetti.

"Se fossi stata davvero costretta a lasciare l'uniforme...la mia vita sarebbe stata diversa...io sarei stata diversa...".

"Forse...".

La stretta si chiuse...

"Forse...forse saresti diventata una moglie...o forse una...una donna di strada...sì..anche quello!" – sorrise André – "Allora la tua vita sarebbe divenuta così piccola…".

"Cosa...".

"Piccola e banale e...confusa e torbida…avresti mai consentito ad un uomo che tu non avessi amato con tutta te stessa di lasciar scorrere le sue mani su di te? Di amarti…entrare in te, osservati come sta accadendo adesso…e tu saresti riuscita a fare la stessa cosa con lui? Se l'avessi veramente amato quell'uomo allora so che sarebbe accaduto questo...ma nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai potuto costringerti ad accettare un matrimonio…..per nessun motivo...e tu saresti morta…la tua vita sarebbe diventata così piccola…e tu saresti morta...".

Andrè si sollevò un poco, lisciando la pelle delle guance, le labbra dischiuse ad assaggiare il calore ch'emanava il corpo dissolto...

Prese a scorrere il dito sulla spalla scendendo giù disegnando la curva del gomito poi scostandosi al fianco...

Un sussulto.

Il silenzio calò di nuovo.

Oscar, fu lei ad osservarlo...

"Stecche di balena!?" – chiese lui a bruciapelo.

"Che...".

Si guardarono vicini, i respiri si toccavano, i corpi lucidamente abbandonati e folli ed ebbri...

Lei sorrise...

La risata s'espanse, liberatoria, prima lieve poi intensa, seppur soffocata ed immersa nella spalla di lui...

"Più che morta...sarei impazzita se veramente mi fosse toccato conciarmi a quel modo!".

André se la strinse addosso, prendendo a ridere anche lui. Nel buio non s'accorse che una fugace lacrima s'era insinuata, mista al calore dell'amplesso.

Si rivide perduto in lei, s'accorse di aver lottato per tutta la vita perchè fosse così la loro vita, anche se per come era vissuta lei, adesso, nessuno avrebbe potuto sperare in altro che non fossero solo quegl'istanti fugaci e rubati al destino.

Ammise d'essere stato egoista, in fondo...

"Vedi...non posso dirti quando è accaduto...ma ti ho amato Oscar. Sempre. E nulla potrà cambiare ciò che sentivo e ciò che sento ora. Ti ho tenuta stretta a me da tutta una vita...chissà forse in questo sono stato più bravo di te!".

"La mia paura più grande…" – un filo di voce, lo sguardo chiuso, la testa ficcata sul petto di lui ad assaggiare i muscoli tiepidi - "E'... non avere più tempo. Non abbastanza per essere la persona che potrà amarti…non so come farò a perdonarmi per essermi rifiutata di capire, per aver voltato la testa dall'altra parte e non aver ascoltato me stessa e te…".

"Io..." – respirò piano André – "Non...non rinnego nulla di ciò che c'è stato tra di noi...e anche di ciò che non c'è stato. Ti ho amato Oscar…anche tutte le volte in cui non l'ho fatto...e in fondo se ci pensi...tutto...tutto è servito per arrivare dove siamo…".

Lei lo guardò, fu costretta…

"Ci vuole coraggio per mantenersi saldi e a non cedere alla lusinga di una vita più facile, magari giustificandosi col dovere di obbedire al proprio padre. Sarebbe stata solo una scusa e nient'altro…non saresti stata tu…".

Ascoltò Oscar…

"Amare davvero è faticoso…non è mai facile e ogni gesto non è mai fine a se stesso, non è mai un atto finale, senza né capo né coda, un momento che scorre dopo cui assopirsi e dormire. Ogni gesto diventa unico ed esso è fine e inizio….cerchi te stessa e cerchi l'altro…ogni volta. E questo è faticoso…è difficile. Penso che tu, forse senza saperlo, ne fossi già consapevole. Altrimenti anche la tua vita sarebbe scivolata via, nell'oblio di ciò che dura una notte…e il giorno dopo non resta più nulla…non hai trovato nulla se non forse un luogo, di te, che…".

Sgranò gli occhi l'altra…

Sorpresa…

Un bacio sulla fronte…

Le parole sussurrate all'orecchio…

"Dove godere di più…".

Un sussulto…

"Ecco…pensi che a quattordici anni o a diciotto o a venti ti sarebbe bastato questo?!".

Silenzio…

"Io stesso…ho creduto di non farcela…tante volte…ho pensato di fuggire lontano da te, di sposarmi magari con qualcuno che mi accogliesse nella sua vita, semplicemente. Ma il tuo richiamo sarebbe stato lì…ai tuoi occhi, alla tua voce, ai tuoi silenzi, al tuo corpo che osservavo mentre camminavi sicura nei corridoi della Reggia. Sono rimasto perché non ci sarebbe stato altro posto per me in cui vivere, se non quello in cui ci fossi stata tu, qualsiasi cosa avessi deciso di fare nella vita…".

Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi a lei.

"Credimi…anch'io sono stato egoista. Sperti accanto a me, anche se non ero certo che mi avresti mai amato…in fondo è stato egoista da parte mia….forse se avessi sposato Girodel…. non ti saresti mai ammalata come invece è accaduto….e quanto alla Bastiglia….te l'ho detto, credo che alla fine in un modo o nell'altro ci saresti finita lo stesso…chissà forse non a comandare un manipolo di soldati…ma ci saresti finita lo stesso. Chi avrebbe potuto fermarti!? Eravamo assieme…non pensi sia stato egoista da parte mia!? Ti ho avuta accanto, alla fine, nonostante tutto…".

André rise, alla fine.

E lei, a guardarlo bene, pensò davvero di leggergli in faccia il sereno compiacimento…

Lui non dipendeva più dai pensieri di lei, dalle sue decisioni.

Se la strinse addosso, di nuovo, respirando piano, il silenzio scese sulle voci ammantato dal nulla...

 _29 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 3° giorno di viaggio, mattino..._

 _Direzione Ajaccio_

La coscienza ci mise un poco a ridefinire l'orientamento…

Ammise che il viaggio era ripreso, la nave procedeva lenta.

Il corpo stretto e chiuso a quello di André.

Lui dormiva. Si ritrovò immersa nel sonno di lui e gli si strinse addosso, perchè aveva freddo. Le sembrava che lontano dal corpo caldo ed immobile lei si sarebbe ritrovata nel gelo più nero.

Rimase lì, ancora un poco.

La rabbia prese a salire perchè il ricordo pungeva.

Doveva capire, comprendere...

Avevano discusso per ore su chi fosse lei.

Allora lei era lì adesso a chiedersi…

Vincere a duello quel nocchiero non era stato gesto risolutivo.

L'acqua del catino era fredda.

La camicia era fredda...

Era tutto freddo, persino la giacca che s'abbotonò fin sul collo, lisciandosi un poco i capelli.

Le dita scorsero al viso e lei non potè fare a meno d'annusarle, odore di sapone misto all'inconfondibile istinto della carne, dei respiri di sé...

Un bacio veloce alla nuca di lui, libera dai capelli...

Fece per alzarsi, nemmeno lontanamente immaginandosi che le parole di André, la sera prima, fossero serie.

"Dove te ne vorresti andare?!" – bisbigliò lui senza aprire gli occhi, la voce ferma, dolce, la presa netta al braccio e lei tenuta lì, quasi ci cadde addosso.

Forse era già sveglio da un pezzo e s'era goduto di sottecchi lo spettacolo di lei che aveva tentato di far piano, misurando i gesti, i respiri.

Gli oggetti spostati lentamente...

"Fuori a prendere un po' d'aria!".

L'altro non ci credeva...

Silenzio...

"André...lo prometto!".

"Cosa? Che ti terrai lontana dai guai?".

Un sospiro, gli occhi al cielo.

"Lo prometto!" – sibilò che allora lui diceva sul serio - "Andrò a controllare i cavalli...tu resta e riposati...credo siano da poco passate le sei e mezza...non mi lascerò sfidare a duello da nessuno, non lancerò sfide a nessuno! Non farò conversazione con nessuno! O almeno ci proverò!".

"A fare cosa? A non batterti o a non fare conversazione!?".

"André...ma...".

La presa si strinse, un tiro docile, che fu lei a chinarsi e a stampargli un bacio sulla bocca, labbra dapprima strette e poi, via via, intense e mobili...

"Questo ti basta?" – chiese lei staccandosi e prenendo a scostargli la frangia dal viso.

"No!" – diretto, ironico.

"...".

"Dimmelo di nuovo...".

L'equivoco proseguì che tutti e due avevano compreso e si stupirono di ritrovarsi leggeri e limpidi e disincantati di fronte alle reciproche paure.

"Starò attenta...te lo prometto..." – finì per tagliar corto lei che aveva compreso che lui voleva tenerla lì, ancora un poco e lei ci sarebbe rimasta lì, ancora un poco, anche se la coscienza mordeva e lei doveva sapere, doveva capire.

Non poteva voltarsi dall'altra parte.

André non mollava la presa...

"Allora...".

La mano s'aprì e lei sgusciò fuori dalla sua portata.

"Ci vediamo più tardi...".

"A dopo…" – rispose lei chinandosi di nuovo e prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandolo di nuovo.

E lui tentò d'afferrarla di nuovo per trattenerla ma stavolta fu lei ad essere più veloce, con un balzo fu fuori.

André rimase lì a fissare la porta che si chiudeva, sorridendo tra sè e sè al pensiero che sarebbe stato tutto meraviglioso se lei...

Non fosse stata lei.

 _Stai attenta...ti aspetto..._

Era lei e nessun'altra.

Andava bene così.

155


	29. Who are you?

_**Who are you?**_

 _29 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 3° giorno di viaggio, mattino..._

 _Direzione Ajaccio_

Lo sguardo si ritrovò all'aperto, immerso in una fitta coltre di nebbia, intensamente fumosa, umida, densamente profumata come lo sono le nebbie di mare, sorprendente mescolanza di salsedine e terre perdute ed orizzonti inesplorati.

Respirò piano, poi più intensamente, per rinvigorire i muscoli ancora intorpiditi dalle ore della notte, dagli abbracci...

Dal...

Sesso.

Dannazione! Ch'era evidente che tutto s'avviluppava e prendeva forma e s'innalzava e si ripiegava su sé stesso vorticosamente al punto da impedire di riconoscere se fosse solo amore o se fosse solo sesso o se fossero tutt'e due, che lei non poteva crederci, non poteva ammetterlo con sé stessa che davvero...

Un respiro fondo.

Il ventre contratto...

Un respiro perduto...

S'immaginava ciò che era accaduto e s'immaginava che non appena l'avesse rivisto...

 _Via!_

I passi presero ad avanzare sul ponte.

I mozzi sciorinavano le loro nenie di ordini un poco gridati, rovesciati addosso, assieme ad improbabili improperi in lingue sconosciute, intuiti solamente per via del tono becero.

Gli occhi osservavano, scrutavano in mezzo al cordame, i tessuti arrotolati, i barili d'acqua di scorta, le casse di legno scuro, tentando d'intravedere la figuretta esile, la camiciola grigiastra, macchiata e lacera, i piedi scalzi, neri, le ossa sporgenti bianche, sotto la pelle trasparente e sporca.

Nessun cenno a ch'incontrava...

Nemmeno del nocchiero v'era traccia.

I passi condussero giù, sotto il ponte di coperta, là dove André le aveva indicato la via per raggiungere la sorta di stalla dov'erano ricoverati gli animali. Era buio là sotto, l'odore della paglia mescolato a quello degli escrementi degli animali e a quello della salsedine e del legno marcio, da mozzare il respiro.

Oscar s'impose di restare lì. I cavalli avevano bisogno d'essere strigliati, accarezzati, lusingati un poco, per la pazienza che dimostravano a restarsene al buio, dopo giorni e giorni di estenuante cammino.

Almeno c'era silenzio, solo qualche inserviente che andava e veniva per accertarsi che le casse stipate in fondo fossero ben salde, ancorate e ferme.

Intuì che i gesti non erano ripetuti casualmente. Intuì che l'aria aveva assunto un diverso sentore, carico d'umidità e di tensione, come se al di fuori della compatta nube lattiginosa li attendesse altro.

Le lanterne cieche tenute a debita distanza dal fieno...

Nella luce ovattata prese a spazzolare il manto degli animali, gesti ritmati, intensi, accompagnati dalle carezze al pelo un poco ispido e rovinato dalla fatica.

E quelli si scrollavano, agitando gli zoccoli e i colpi rimbombavano sul pavimento asciutto, a tratti ricoperto di paglia umida. Un nitrito s'innalzò insinuandosi giù, fuori...

Gli animali avevano preso ad agitarsi, cosicchè dovette fermarsi per comprendere.

Dovette guardarsi attorno...

Lo vide alla fine, un'ombra esile scura come l'oscurità della stiva, la luce che lambiva appena la camiciola grigia.

Lo guardò poi riprese a spazzolare i cavalli.

L'altro pareva un animaletto finito lì per caso, anche se mimetizzato alla meglio con il luogo tiepido e salato.

Era un bambino di sei, sette, forse otto anni. Impossibile stabilirlo...

Le dita strinsero la spazzola ruvida, mentre la mente si ripiegava ai dannati ricordi, che di bambini così, bambini perduti, ne aveva incrociati fin troppi nella vita.

In fondo era lì per rivederlo.

Interruppe il ritmato andirivieni della spazzola. Comprese che l'altro non si sarebbe avvicinato. Stava lì, muto, forse ad osservare lei, forse ad immaginarsi chissà cosa. Non se n'era andato quando si erano scorti reciprocamente, segno che quello voleva davvero stare lì.

Tentò di ottenere di più.

Allungò di poco la spazzola che fece un leggero volteggio nell'aria, stretta tra le dita.

"Vorresti provare?".

Silenzio, l'altro era immobile, lo sguardo scuro, imperscrutabile. Forse era abituato a prendere le botte, non a lusingare gli sconosciuti come accadeva ai bambini de Le Tuileries.

Oscar decise di cambiare strategia optando per la sollecitazione dell'orgoglio.

"Forse pensi che i cavalli siano troppo alti? O ti fanno paura?".

Non l'avesse mai detto. L'altro tirò su col naso pestando il piede a terra e prendendo ad arrotolarsi su tutte e due le maniche della camiciola.

Pareva lì per qualcosa ma la sfida pareva avergliela fatta dimenticare, quella cosa!

Due passi ampi gli consentirono d'avvicinarsi. Tentò di allungarsi verso la pancia del cavallo, ch'era effettivamente fuori dalla sua portata.

Era piccolo per raggiungere il dorso dell'animale e lei si chinò per prenderlo su.

Il moccioso indietreggiò quasi ad evitare d'essere colpito da un'improvvisa saetta.

"Non preoccuparti...ti faccio salire su solo per aiutarti ad accarezzare il cavallo...".

Un respiro fondo, il bambino era indeciso. Alla fine si risolse...

Lei lo prese in braccio, issandolo, dicendogli che poteva allungare la mano e toccare il cavallo e il moccioso la guardò per ricevere un consenso a ciò ch'era stato invitato a fare.

Lei annuì di nuovo e l'altro affondò le mani nel manto morbido andando su e giù e l'animale intuendo il cambio di tocco si mosse, arricciando il manto, un nitrito di risposta tanto che il bambino impaurito si ritrasse e lei lo invitò a riprovare.

L'altro ricominciò a toccare il cavallo questa volta con tutte e due le mani che si muovevano più sicure, quasi ricercando il contatto con il manto caldo e morbido.

Gli porse la spazzola allora e il bambino iniziò a stringliare il mantello.

"Aspetta..." – lo rimise giù andando a procurarsi una cassa.

Rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo mentre il bambino risaliva e prendeva a spazzolare e poi scendeva, spostava la cassa, e poi risaliva e riprendeva a spazzolare. Il compito gli era facilitato dal fatto che il mantello era già stato ripulito dalla spazzolata iniziale. Ora i colpi andavano a lucidare rendendo il manto morbido al tocco e brillante alla vista, seppure s'era nell'oscurità della stiva.

"Come ti senti?" – azzardò lei che convenne fosse trascorso un tempo sufficiente a consentire all'altro di prendere fiducia.

Nessuna risposta, non le pareva nemmeno che il bambino avesse sentito. Era concentrato a saggiare la morbidezza del manto affinchè fosse uniforme e senza nodi o peli arruffati dove si sarebbero potute nascondere zecche o...

"Sei molto bravo...ma non so ancora come ti chiami. Me lo diresti il tuo nome?" – chiese Oscar di nuovo.

Nessuna risposta. Non dal bambino almeno.

Alle spalle...

"Non può farlo…non può parlare…".

Si voltò di scatto, la rabbia salì che non s'era accorta della presenza di altri.

La rabbia di ritrovarsi sempre in balia del caso, di qualche imprevisto...

Non andava affatto bene, per niente.

L'ombra si mosse e lei fu costretta a ritrarsi mettendosi il bambino alle spalle.

Ma il piccolo continuava il meticoloso lavorio alternando vigorose spazzolate che spesso si perdevano nel vuoto, in quanto scarsamente ampie, a pacche leggere che accompagnavano i nitriti di gradimento del cavallo.

Immerso nella mansione era calmo, in simbiosi con l'animale.

I passi avanzarono, Oscar si ritrasse...

"Che...".

La figura di John River, o Sir Joseph Hornett come diavolo si chiamasse quello, si fece avanti entrando nel cono di luce della lanterna cieca.

La presenza dell'altro impensieriva ed incuriosiva al tempo stesso. Aveva promesso ad André di evitare duelli, conversazioni ed incontri.

Ma se poi gl'interlocutori s'aggiravano per la nave a cercare lei, esattamente lei...

L'impressione ch'ebbe fu esattamente quella.

"Sir..." – bisbigliò lei dando ad intendere che i ricordi erano ben impressi nella memoria.

"Ancora grazie per ieri...monsieur...ma per tutti sono...".

"Sir John River...l'avevo compreso..." – precisò lei stizzita, annuendo col capo.

"Monsieur...è sufficiente..." - accennò l'altro con un leggero inchino del capo.

Silenzio…

Un respiro fondo…

La vicinanza poteva impensierire ma…

In fondo Sir Joseph Hornett era davvero scomparso nelle nebbie del porto di Marsiglia.

E di Sir John River nessuno avrebbe più saputo altro una volta arrivati al porto di Livorno.

Così Oscar non disse altro, intenta solo a comprendere perchè l'altro fosse lì, che quello le pareva fosse incuriosito e questo, nemmeno questo, era bene.

"Si chiama Martin..." – esordì l'inglese – "Il cognome non lo so…i bambini senza nome…ce ne sono parecchi sulle navi…".

Quello era il nome del bambino.

"Quando il capitano ha conosciuto il nocchiero Streke quasi un anno fa, quello l'aveva già con sé e se l'è portato a bordo e da allora...fa parte dell'equipaggio. Si destreggia tra le sentine, aiuta il cuoco…fa su e giù dalla stiva...fa un pò di tutto...ma...".

Il discorso rimase sospeso.

Oscar era tornata con gli occhi al bambino.

Ne aveva conosciuti tanti di bambini così, bambini perduti.

Uno di loro, una bambina, era morta lontano, in un paese freddo. Lei non era riuscita a salvarla.

Ne aveva conosciuti tanti, perduti nel magma della miseria che impone d'adattarsi alle pratiche più becere e disgustose e...

"Principalmente è divenuto lo sfogo di Streke...in tutti i sensi!".

Le parole volumente calcate s'impressero nella mente, come un ferro rovente che marchia la pelle lasciando un segno indelebile. Non era possibile abituarsi ad ascoltare di certi gesti…

Oscar ammise che non ci sarebbe riuscita mai.

Prese a fissare il bambino, intuendo il significato delle parole dell'inglese...

La rabbia contrasse i muscoli. La voce rimase impigliata, incapace d'uscire...

"Gliel'ho detto che doveva smettere di picchiarlo..." – continuò River ma nella voce s'intuiva solo il tono d'un piatto rimprovero – "Quella cicatrice sul collo gliel'ha fatta l'olandese quasi sei mesi fa e da allora il bambino ha smesso di parlare. Non è sordo e capisce tutto al volo ma non parla più...".

La voce si piantò lì rimbombando nella testa, il silenzio spezzato solo dalle vigorose spazzolate e dai nitriti sommessi di piacere del cavallo.

"Se quello che dite è vero..." – azzardò lei.

"E' la verità…badate che gliel'ho detto a quello che deve smetterla..." – ci tenne a precisare l'inglese quasi a giustificarsi che lui la pratica non l'approvava ma non poteva poi far molto per impedirla.

"Monsieur..." – riprese lei, la voce sottile, i nervi tesi fin quasi allo spasmo, che dire ad un'idiota di smetterla di picchiare un bambino forse non sarebbe stato sufficiente...

No, c'era dell'altro e l'altro continuò il racconto.

C'era che colui che dava dell'idiota a colui che picchiava il moccioso forse era ancora più idiota!

"E poi..." – prese ad insistere River, quasi una nota sadica nella voce, non si capiva se per distaccarsi dall'agire del nocchiero e tenersi indenne da qualsiasi giudizio che li avesse accumunati oppure perché quello era comunque il modo d'agire dei marinai – "Durante i viaggi in mare quando non si attracca per giorni...quello sparisce e porta con sé il bambino...".

La chiosa terminò lì, non era necessario essere troppo avezzi alla vita di mare per intendere che accadesse al bambino quando spariva assieme al nocchiero.

"E'...terribile..." – sussurrò lei, la mente vacillava, i muscoli contratti avevano preso a raffreddarsi.

Dannazione, aveva freddo da quella mattina, per un istante si ritrovò in preda al gelo, anche se là sotto l'aria era tiepida, odorosa di fieno e legno asciutto.

I passi dell'inglese rimbombarono secchi.

Quello s'era avvicinato di più. Dunque _quello_ voleva osservare l'interlocutore, se lo disse Oscar che intuì che l'altro pareva fosse mosso da un'insana curiosità che aveva adeguatamente sollecitato grazie alle becere affermazioni sul conto del moccioso.

Forse _quello_ aveva intuito che...

Ci mancò poco che lei si voltasse e gli mollasse un ceffone.

Ma il senso del pudore e la rabbia e il disgusto andavano tenuti a freno.

Non tanto perchè l'altro pareva lì a sciorinare quell'orrore solo per cercare di scuotere l'interlocutore, scandalizzarlo in qualche modo...

Se si fosse trattato d'una persona adulta...

Ma tutto riguardava un bambino e lei ne aveva abbastanza e...

"Sapete...quello di solito scende al porto dove si attracca e poi ritorna a bordo solo al momento della partenza. Una voltà è sparito e poi siamo venuti a sapere che s'era imbarcato altrove, perchè lo pagavano di più. _Olandese volante_ …così è stato soprannominato...che pare sia olandese d'origine…".

Gli occhi di lei si fissarono al moccioso.

Le parve di vederli allora, nella penombra, sulle braccia ossute che sbucavano dalla camiciola lercia, i lividi, ombreggiature più o meno intense a seconda dell'epoca e della forza impressa.

Le venne d'istinto d'allungare la mano, per fermare la mano del bambino, per afferralo per un braccio e tenerlo lì e chiederglielo se fosse vero...

Martin si ritrasse al contatto. Un animale ferito...

La mente sprofondò giù…

La voce di Mimose quando s'erano incontrate la prima volta e la bambina, senza nemmeno sapere che stava parlando con una donna, le aveva chiesto di non farle del male.

Vendersi si ma almeno senza soffrire…

Si morse il labbro Oscar, negò con la testa, indietreggiando, per evitare che il bambino si spaventasse davvero e corresse via. Si voltò e si ritrovò la faccia di John River addosso, gli occhi addosso, lo strano sguardo che la studiava e voleva comprendere.

Non era bene...

"Se lo sapete..." - sibilò severa tentando di scansare l'altro – "Perchè non fate nulla?".

La vicinanza adesso la soffocava. L'altro sorprendentemente le lasciò spazio, come avesse intuito che l'interlocutore non era avezzo a tenere distanze troppo ravvicinate dalle persone. La distanza tra pari, soprattutto se essi si conoscevano solo di nome, doveva essere mantenuta come si conveniva dalle regole della società aristocratica.

I gesti stavano tradendo l'identità...

Una smorfia...

"Non sono affari miei in fondo!" – affondò l'inglese severo.

Oscar sussultò, che non era possibile che lei si fosse sbagliata sino a quel punto. Non lo conosceva l'inglese, eppure, a pelle, le era parso persona per bene o quanto meno incapace di lasciar correre su certe pratiche.

"Che state dicendo?" – l'interrogò sconvolta.

"Spetterebbe al capitano controllare i suoi uomini. Allora...mi pare di capire che la questione vi sconvolge...se volete posso provare a parlare con lui…se questo può servire a ricambiare il favore che mi avete fatto…".

"Non si tratta di ricambiare favori...monsieur!" – sibilò lei, lo sguardo sgranato, la voce affaticata – "State ammettendo forse che non sono affari vostri se quel bambino subisce tali violenze e che sareste disposto a fare qualcosa solo per ricambiare il mio gesto nei vostri confronti?".

River s'era un pò perso. Sì, gli pareva che la questione così esposta avesse un senso logico ed oltretutto rispettasse le regole del _do ut des_ , come ovunque imperavano.

Intuiva però la rabbia dell'altro, mista ad angoscia...

Di nuovo prese a risorgere lo strano miscuglio d'incomprensibili riflessi ch'emanava il corpo dell'altro...

Di nuovo si ritrovò disturbato, contrariato dall'attrazione che lo induceva a stare sull'altro.

La rabbia...

Gliel'avrebbe voluta ricacciare in gola...

Con...

Dannazione...

 _Chi diavolo era..._

L'inglese si limitò ad annuire. Doveva osare di più, o per lo meno tenere la conversazione più a lungo. Solo così avrebbe ottenuto altre informazioni, solo così avrebbe ottenuto di placare la smania che si risollevava.

Oscar si ritrovò ancora più sconvolta. Al contrario dell'altro, lei intuì ch'era rischioso esporsi ma la rabbia saliva...

Negò con la testa per scacciare la visione.

"Evidentemente mi avete sopravvalutato monsieur!" – digrignò sempre più sconvolta.

"Come...prego?".

"Avete rimarcato più e più volte le mie capacità intuitive...ma davvero vi siete sbagliato perchè temo di non aver compreso nulla di voi e d'esser stato avventato ad definire le vostre intenzioni ed i vostri ideali...".

"Che intendete...".

"Nulla...".

"Che intendete dire?" – rimarcò l'altro, sfidato dalle affermazioni dell'interlocutore – "Non vi capisco?".

"Oh...questo lo ammetto anch'io che non potete comprendermi...".

Il continuo rimbalzo di accuse velate prese ad irritare l'iglese.

"Parlate dunque! Se vi ho offeso in qualche maniera?".

"Non avete offeso me...monsieur! Avete offeso il senso dell'onore e della giustizia. Aver ammesso di sapere come viene trattato questo bambino ed al contempo che non è affar vostro...ecco temo che tutto questo non vi faccia onore monsieur. E allora dato che m'era sembrato foste animato da altri ideali...dunque mi avete sopravvalutato. Dunque mi sono...".

 _Sbagliata!_

Le sarebbe uscito dalla bocca se non si fosse morsa il labbro ed il gesto venne colto dall'altro che la sapeva lunga e che gl'ideali ce li aveva e non solo nella testa. I suoi ideali lo avevano portato ad abbandonare l'Inghilterra con l'accusa di sobillare rivolte...

Gl'ideali, altri ideali, gli stavano riportando la visione d'un personaggio alquanto sorprendente, furibondo e sconvolto come solo una...

 _Donna..._

Solo una donna si sarebbe rivoltata a quella maniera, a quella visione.

Non una donna del popolo certo, non una di quelle che i figli ce li manda a cercare i clienti per le strade...

"Chi diavolo siete?" – sussurrò avvicinandosi.

Un passo verso di lei e Oscar fu costretta ad indietreggiare.

"Nessuno che v'interessi!".

"Chi cazzo...siete?" – replicò lo sguardo sgranato, la faccia un poco stravolta, che River non ci poteva credere che quella fosse una...

"Monsieur...lo sapete chi sono e come mi chiamo. E credo non sia necessario sapere altro. Quello che mi stupisce - e che sono io a chiedere a voi - è come facciate a non inorridire di fronte a quello che avete appena narrato?!".

"Non sono affari miei!" – replicò l'altro stizzito, spiazzandola.

Oscar comprese che l'altro stava tirando la corda, stava saggiando il terreno, stava tentando di provocare una reazione, una reazione che gli riportasse chi lei fosse davvero.

Provò a voltarsi, a sgusciare via...

Non potè non sentirsi davvero percorsa da un brivido di fronte all'inevitabilità dello scenario. Si rivide, quando s'era voltata dall'altra parte, per disperazione, per egoismo...

Di fatto aveva chiuso gli occhi.

Mostrarsi eccessivamente scolvolta però non avrebbe fatto altro che sollecitare la curiosità dell'inglese, che già le aveva piantato gli occhi addosso e gliel'aveva chiesto chi fosse e nonostante lei avesse negato d'essere chi lui pensava non se n'era andata.

Era lì, stava lì, nonostante tutto, gli occhi al bambino.

E questo tradiva gl'intenti.

"Così ti chiami Martin?" – chiese lei tentando di distogliersi dall'inglese.

Il piccolo si voltò. Il reciproco gradimento per il lavoro svolto sciolse un sorriso sdentato più lieve e sereno.

L'inglese al contrario non mollava.

"Dite un po'…" – proseguì River sfacciatamente deciso – "Certo che so il vostro nome, non è questo che volevo sapere...ma ecco...m'incuriosite...davvero...qualcosa di voi mi sfugge...".

Si portò alle spalle di lei questa volta. Dietro...

Fu costretta a voltarsi...

"Peccato siate nato maschio!" – esordì l'inglese inabissandosi nello sguardo che s'aprì cedendo allo stupore.

Il respiro si perse...

L'inglese sorrise, proseguì: "Ma come sapete gl'inglesi sono notoriamente sempre stati aperti a..." – rise d'un riso aperto, un poco nervoso – "A nuove esperienze!".

Oscar indietreggiò ritrovandosi il bambino alle spalle che a quel punto s'era fermato.

"Monsieur!" – digrignò lei, tentando di moderare tono e parole.

"E posso dirvi…" – rancarò quello caso mai necessario precisare l'origine e gl'ideali che l'animavano – "Che persino la mia madrepatria s'è ritrovata sdegnata profondissimamente delle mie scelte – o dei miei ideali come li avete poc'anzi appellati - tanto che m'è stato caldamente richiesto di starci lontano!".

River concluse la spiegazione ridacchiando, pensando d'aver adeguatamente gettato il sasso per scandalizzare l'interlocutore e quindi suscitare in lui la necessaria reazione a far sì che si sbilanciasse e si scoprisse.

"Onore alla vostra madrepatria allora!" – ricambiò lei tentando di scansarsi – "Ammetto che questo mi consente di rivalutare l'opinione che ho sempre avuto dell'Inghilterra! Se siete stato costretto ad andarvene...forse...comincio a comprenderne il motivo! E quindi ad apprezzare la sobria e retta società inglese!".

L'altro s'innervosì, che non riusciva a far breccia in nessun modo nell'orgoglio dell'interlocutore.

S'avvicinò ancora...

Lo sguardo si sgranò di fronte al riverbero lucido della lama che si ritrovò puntata al mento.

La testa scattò all'indietro mentre la lama avanzava contro gli occhi...

"La destrezza vi s'addice!" – ingoiò River fingendo calma, che non s'era accorto che lei aveva tirato fuori il coltello, di nuovo, come nel duello contro il nocchiero.

"Spostatevi!" – ordinò lei.

River alzò le mani e fece un passo indietro così da lascir passare l'interlocutore che a quel punto pareva essere alquanto alterato.

Lei si sarebbe mossa alla svelta sfruttando il pertugio ma si ritrovò lì, trattenuta dalla mano del bambino che s'era aggrappato alla stoffa della giacca. Le dita s'erano chiuse sulla spalla impedendole d'allontanarsi.

Si voltò in fretta, lo sguardo corse a quello di Martin che sembrava deluso, la stretta s'intensificò come se lui la volesse tenere lì, che lei invece stava perdendo il respiro, e le pareva che tutte le lanterne stessero per spegnersi ed il buio le si stesse chiudendo addosso come un mantello sotto cui sarebbe soffocata.

Non riusciva a respirare...

Aveva perduto la calma...

Stava accadendo troppo spesso. Non era da lei...

"Mi spiace..." – sussurrò al bambino – "Davvero...ma adesso devo andare...lascia la spazzola nel secchio quando hai finito...".

Non riuscì a dire altro. Sarebbe voluta restare, scambiare qualche occhiata con il piccolo, comprendere...

Non solo di ciò che gli era accaduto ma quello che lei avrebbe potuto fare per aiutarlo.

"Attento a non cadere..." – l'ultimo accenno alla sorte del bambino.

"Who are you? Chi siete? – riprese River ch'era rimasto con lo sguardo su di lei, concedendo spazio ma non concedendo tragua, neppure nel momento in cui lei s'allontanava e gli occhi s'erano sollevati in segno di disprezzo.

L'uomo, improvvisamente, allungò la mano e l'afferrò per il polso, stringendolo, non forte, quanto bastava per impedire che l'interlocutore, divenuto adesso avversario, se ne andasse.

Lo voleva lì, inspiegabilmente attratto dall'intensa mescolanza d'orgoglio e compassione, disprezzo e paura.

Il respiro si contrasse mentre lo sguardo si piantava sull'inglese.

Oscar ritrasse il braccio, ruotandolo, il polso sgusciò via dalla presa.

Un guizzo…

Dannazione…

Intuì che l'altro s'era voluto imprimere nella mente la consistenza del polso, sottile, morbido.

"Monsieur John River! La mia destrezza va di pari passo alla decenza ed al mio senso dell'onore! E voi li avete oltrepassati entrambi!".

Uscì a grandi passi dalla scuderia, tentando di riguadagnare il piano superiore, mentre ascoltava la stretta leggera marchiata sul polso, lo sguardo sbarrato a cercare una luce, un suono conosciuto...

Aria...

 _Dannazione..._

"Che vuoi tu?" – sibilò River ritrovandosi addosso lo sguardo scuro di Martin – "Continua il tuo lavoro!".

Il bambino rimase a fissare l'inglese, gli occhi chiari lividamente impregnati d'un risentimento aperto.

Con un gesto di stizza il moccioso lanciò la spazzola dentro il secchio e con un salto scese giù dalla cassa, avviandosi anche lui verso l'uscita.

L'inglese sputò a terra...

"Damerino da strapazzo!" – digrignò tirando un calcio a vuoto – "Se non foste nato maschio!".

Già, dannazione...

Che diavolo gli stava prendendo a John River che s'era detto aperto ed incuriosito da nuove esperienze solo per provocare l'altro ma a lui le donne erano sempre piaciute, fin troppo…

Dannazione gli piacevano le donne…

Tutte…

Il ponte di coperta era meno affollato del solito.

L'aria umica e salmastra filtrava dalle scale ma l'uscita era ancora lontana.

Le parve di perdere l'equilibrio e che il pavimento della nave fosse venuto a mancare, all'improvviso, come se al suo posto si fosse aperta una voragine, un buco nero ed ampio che l'avrebbe ingliottita, lei ed il respiro ed i passi.

Lo sguardo tentò d'uscire facendosi largo tra le casse stipate, ancorate ai rinforzi metallici arrugginiti e scuri conficcati nello scafo. Gli unici riferimenti di un percorso a ritroso che adesso pareva senza fine.

Prese a salire su per l'ennesima scaletta, lo sguardo intuì che l'improvviso barlume che sgusciava da fuori s'era richiuso perchè un ostacolo si era frapposto...

 _Dannazione..._

Aggrappata al corrimano si ritrovò il passo sbarrato.

Gli occhi freddi dell'olandese la fissavano qualche gradino più su, il ghigno un poco folle declinava il desiderio inespresso d'attaccare briga.

Si arrestò di colpo...

Indietreggiò. Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno parlargli.

Ma altre strade non ne conosceva e l'altro pareva avercelo scritto in faccia che lo sapeva e che quello era un incrocio obbligato da cui passare.

Eppure…

L'olandese si scansò di lato nell'evidente intento di lasciarla passare.

Il dubbio…

La cortesia l'avrebbe portata ad avvicinarsi tanto, troppo, a quello che s'era piazzato prudentemente sulla destra. Lei non era mancina, quello doveva averlo compreso nello scontro del giorno prima. Estrarre il coltello che se ne stava alla sinistra era più facile con la destra che non con la sinistra ma la mano destra sarebbe stata alla portata dell'altro…

Troppo vicino…

Il braccio destro sfiorò il corpo dell'olandese.

Oscar tentò di passare in fretta, quasi tre scalini alla volta, ma quello le afferrò proprio il destro stringendo fin quasi ad imporle di gridare, non fosse stato per l'orgoglio che glielo impediva.

Il braccio destro bloccato.

La stretta ben diversa da quella dell'inglese...

La sinistra si sollevò fulminea ad abbattersi sulla faccia dell'altro da sinistra verso destra e per poco l'olandese non finì oltre il corrimano.

La sberla non avrebbe potuto essere molto efficace ma l'avversario mollò ugualmente la presa, passandole oltre di qualche gradino, quasi cadendo giù, mentre si portava una mano alla guancia e prendeva a ridere come un folle, inebriato più che risentito della reazione del contraddittore.

Oscar salì in fretta gli ultimi gradini, ritrovandosi fuori.

La mente colpita dalla brezza ch'era aumentata scompigliando i capelli e mozzando il respiro le riportò il dubbio atroce d'aver commesso un nuovo errore, che anche se con l'olandese non ci aveva scambiato nemmeno un fiato.

Ma la reazione, lo schiaffo repentino...

I gesti spesso dicono più delle parole.

Guardò giù allora, nella penombra lo vide, mentre si massaggiava la guancia e guardava su verso di lei, gli occhi lì, ebbri d'una inconsistente vittoria, che solo la mente d'un folle poteva aver elaborato.

Comprese che l'altro non voleva farle del male o infastidirla ma semplicemente provocarla e, come s'era lasciata scioccamente provocare lei, indurla a reagire, guadagnando così dalla sua reazione chissà quali conclusioni.

L'altro infatti stava giù, fermo, a fissarla, sospeso, in cerca d'una spiegazione alla reazione così rapida e decisa e secca e tagliente e sottile e...

Glielo stava chiedendo con gli occhi chi diavolo fosse...

Che un uomo strattonato a quel modo s'incazza davvero ed è capace di rovesciare l'avversario con una spallata, un pugno, un cazzotto ben piazzato in mezzo alla faccia.

E quando ha rimesso a posto le distanze, un uomo si volta e s'avventa per vendicare il torto subito.

C'è differenza allora! Che se invece viene violato l'onore...

L'onore...

Un ceffone è ciò che serve!

Rapido, secco, deciso, tagliente...

Il respiro riprese piano, mentre lo vide andarsene l'olandese, scomparire, inghiottito dall'oscurità, sotto il ponte di coperta.

Oscar riprese fiato, per un istante fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi mentre deglutiva la rabbia e con essa il lurido sentore dolciastro e metallico della sua condanna.

Aveva perso la calma...

Di nuovo.

I passi divorarono le assi arcuate del ponte principale.

S'attaccò un poco alle corde, un poco agli alberi, le dita scivolarono sul legno liscio, un poco unto, scuro, mentre la nebbia era risalita ed il mare s'intravedeva di nuovo, scuro, cupo.

L'aria era satura d'umidità.

La porta si chiuse alle spalle, gli occhi rimasero immobili, spalancati, nel buio...

La stanza era vuota, André era uscito. Non l'aveva incrocito.

Inciampò quasi e poi tentò d'accendere un moccolo con alcune braci rossastre adagiate nel bracere posto di lato. L'oscurità dovette cedere il passo al debole chiarore. La mano sinistra...

La fissò incredula, mentre il palmo arrossato le riportava la eco del gesto appena compiuto, l'ennesimo errore, che lei si era lasciata provocare sì, e quello adesso chissà se lo aveva capito che solo una donna reagisce a quel modo, sollecitata nell'orgoglio.

Una mano tra i capelli, Oscar sentì freddo di nuovo.

Il corpo affranto, fu costretta a cercare un catino.

Il chiarore opaco della candela le riportò la tinta scura del sangue che sputò dentro, la mano passata sulle labbra, assieme ad un'imprecazione.

Forse aveva ragione André, forse sarebbe stato meglio non uscire più, consolarsi con la scusa che lei sarebbe morta presto, talmente in fretta che non avrebbe potuto salvare più nessuno, nemmeno sé stessa.

Si stese raggomitolandosi, litigando un poco con la coperta ruvida che si fece scivolare addosso, cacciandosi sotto, mentre si ripassava il dorso della mano sulle labbra, mordendosele, fingendo che il sapore del sangue fosse stato lei stessa a tirarselo fuori dalla bocca...

 _Dio..._

No, non poteva far finta di nulla.

 _Dio..._

C'era che quello l'aveva sfidata, chissà per quale motivo...

Il sonno avvolse i pensieri senza averne ragione ed essi s'impuntarono a rodere la coscienza, a pulsare nella mente, vagando con le evanescenti sembianze dei morti del passato.

 _Il piccolo delfino di Francia..._

 _I due bambini nell'obitorio della Basse Gêole..._

 _Mimose..._

 _Il povero Pierre, ammazzato in mezzo ad una strada..._

 _La corte dei miracoli in Rue de La Forge..._

Il gemito uscì soffocato...

Le dita avevano preso ad accarezzare la guancia, le sentiva e con esse l'intenso e potente senso di calma che inondava la coscienza.

"Dormi...".

La sua voce inconsapevolmente donò un istante di pace, di rassegnato ed intenso cedimento, mentre l'aria più fredda che aveva solcato la guancia e poi il collo s'era mutata subito dopo nel tepore d'un contatto che aveva vinto il gelo.

Ci si ficcò sotto la coperta, ancora di più, mentre intuì la mano di André che prendeva a scorrere sulla schiena, su e giù, massaggiando piano i muscoli, aggredendo l'istante di vuoto che l'aveva presa e che l'avrebbe vinta se non fosse stato per lui.

Cadde giù nel sonno intenso davvero e dentro il sogno incontrò la risposta alla domanda che lei aveva fatto a sé stessa.

André aveva risposto.

 _Che assurdità!_

In quel sogno…

C'era André…

La sua faccia, la faccia di Andrè che la guardava, gli occhi sgranati, aperti, un poco spaventati e straniti, mentre lei s'era affacciata sulla sommità della scala e non sapeva come scendere quei dannati scalini perchè non li vedeva dato che il vestito bianco, lungo fino ai piedi, li nascondeva.

André era rimasto lì, come un'idiota, dopo che il sorriso gli era morto in faccia...

Dannazione, nanny le aveva detto di tirare su leggermente la stoffa, di scostarla di lato per guardarsi i piedi ed accertarsi che non perdessero lo scalino ma poi André era salito su per la scala e le aveva porto la mano per aiutarla a scendere e lei s'era dovuta davvero appoggiare alla mano di André. Lui l'aveva stretta...

Si tirò ancora più sotto la coperta, raggomitolata addosso.

Quant'era scomodo quel dannato vestito, quanto s'era sentita ridicola ad averlo indossato.

Lui no, André non l'aveva trovata ridicola. Le aveva tenuto stretto la mano, senza stringere, come solo lui sapeva fare. L'aveva accompagnata giù, fino all'atrio e poi...

 _Grazie...puoi andare André..._

Lei l'aveva congedato, forse inconsciamente rendendosi conto che non avrebbe potuto chiedere altro, neppure un passo in più, neppure un respiro.

André l'amava, anche allora, eppure...

Eppure non si era tirato indietro, l'aveva amata fino in fondo, contro sé stesso, persino contro di lei.

Forse avrebbe addirittura potuto impedirle di commettere quella pazzia e invece no, lei l'aveva commessa e lui gliel'aveva lasciata commettere.

 _Se si ama, si deve amare fino in fondo, oltre sé stessi..._

Pianse...

Davvero...

Si ritrovò a piangere come una stupida.

"Che cos'hai?" – chiese André sollevandosi e cercando lo sguardo.

Oscar lo sentì ma non riuscì a rispondere.

Pianse silenziosamente, nel sonno, abbracciandosi nel sonno e di nuovo si sentì abbracciata e stretta e di nuovo trovò la risposta in quell'abbraccio.

"Dovresti mangire qualcosa...c'è del pane e ho trovato anche delle patate e...".

"Non ho fame..." – s'era svegliata, gli aveva risposto.

"Che cos'è accaduto?" – glielo chiese di nuovo André perchè ormai la conosceva bene.

Oscar s'impose di raccogliere i pezzi di quella dannata storia.

"Che...".

"Hai dormito...forse eri davvero stanca...è quasi sera...".

"Cosa?" – si tirò su, gli occhi sgranati – "Che...cosa ho fatto?".

"Come cos'hai fatto? Oscar...hai dormito! Direi che te lo meritavi...tutti e due ci meritavamo un poco di riposo. Sono settimane che viaggiamo...".

"Sì...certo...no..." – balbettò passandosi la mano tra i capelli, impiegandoci qualche istante a mettere a fuoco la fetta di pane imburrata che le passava André.

"No...ti ho detto che non ho fame!".

"Non costringermi!" – sussurrò lui – "Altrimenti davvero...".

"André devo...uscire!".

"Uscire? Per fare cosa? E' quasi buio ormai...la nebbia s'è alzata ma minaccia tempesta adesso...l'arrivo ad Ajaccio è previsto per domani...ma se volgerà al brutto è possibile che la nave debba attendere prima d'avvicinarsi alla costa. Rischierebbe di schiantarsi contro uno scoglio...".

"Va bene...ho capito...ma adesso devo uscire...".

"Ma perchè?".

"Devo cercare...".

"Cosa...".

Prese a rivestirsi...

Non aveva più freddo. La tempesta che s'avvicinava da fuori s'era annunciata con venti più tiepidi, umidi, gonfi...

"Aspetta!" – André la fermò – "Ma che ti prende?".

Lo sguardo addosso…

"Dimmi che sta accadendo o...".

"André...ci ho pensato...quel bambino...".

"Il bambino...quel...".

"Sì! Quello! Non mi sembra ce ne fossero altri!" – il tono s'era alterato.

In testa un unico pensiero.

Trovare Martin, convincerlo a seguirla, caricarselo in spalla se quello avesse fatto storie. Trascinarlo nella cabina ed impedire all'aguzzino di sfogarsi ancora su di lui.

Sarebbe stato tutto semplice e d'una rapidità estrema.

Che qualcuno ci avesse provato a fermarla!

"Voglio...trovarlo!".

André non rispose. L'immaginava...

"Oscar...domani.." – tentò d'obiettare – "Domani lo cercheremo...".

"No!" – la risposta s'accompagnò allo sguardo isterico – "Vado adesso...ho saputo...".

Silenzio...

Glielo chiese che avesse saputo con gli occhi...

"André...è solo...quel bambino è solo...ho visto com'è stato trattato da quel demonio...ieri...".

Si morse il labbro. Non aveva senso proseguire.

L'avrebbe trovato il moccioso, preso con sé, sottratto alla furia folle che aveva letto nella faccia dell'olandese, non più tardi di poche ore prima.

Tacque su tutto quanto il resto…

Gl'incontri fugaci e disarmanti con l'inglese e con quell'altro, il nocchiero olandese…

Bastava l'essenziale di quella dannazione.

Quella che si portava dentro nel cuore e quella che s'era ripresentata lì…

Ma non aveva senso allarmare André.

Avrebbe fatto talmente in fretta...

Quel moccioso era nessuno! Nessuno si sarebbe accorto che sarebbe sparito e quell'uomo, quel dannato...

Al diavolo! Ci avrebbe ragionato dopo...

Dopo...

"Oscar...aspetta...forse possiamo parlare con il capitano...".

"Sì..." – balbettò quasi invasata stringendosi i lacci della camicia, tirandosi sulle spalle il gilet, passandosi la mano tra i capelli, mentre si ritrovava fradicia, senza respiro – "Va bene...pensaci tu...quell'uomo mi ha già dato sui nervi abbastanza. Forse tu sarai più abile a fargli comprendere l'assurdità che sta accadendo sulla sua nave, sotto i suoi occhi! Che se davvero quello dovesse saperlo...".

Oscar fissò il vuoto, davanti a sé. La diabolica furia dell'olandese non poteva essersi nascosta così bene da non esser giunta alle orecchie del capitano e se il capitano sapeva...

Rabbrividì.

L'indifferenza pesava ancor più dell'orrore che si nascondeva dentro di essa…

Tentò d'aprire la porticina...

Uno strattone...

"Aspetta!" – André l'afferrò per il braccio tirandosela indietro, chiudendo la porta con una manata, piantandosi su di lei, chiudendola in un bacio feroce, stretto, aperto e mobile ed intenso...

Non voleva lasciarla andare, non ci riusciva. L'ultimo espediente per trattenerla ancora un poco che lei aveva ragione, che non ci si poteva voltare dall'altra parte, eppure era tutto così terribilmente vago ed indistinto, mentre adesso loro due s'erano trovati, erano vivi, reali.

Talmente reali che lui si ritrovò le sue mani puntate contro le spalle.

L'espediente stava funzionando o fallendo, non gli era dato comprenderlo...

"André..." – si staccò d'un respiro – "Lasciami...".

La bocca chiusa di nuovo con un bacio, che fu lui a staccarsi: "Non ti azzardare...a...".

La bocca sulla bocca, voleva tenerla lì, sentiva che però a quel modo l'avrebbe resa di nuovo succube della paura, di quella che li aveva tenuti lontani per così tanto tempo. La paura si mostra secondo aspetti differenti...

Persino la paura di fallire genera il mostro dell'indifferenza.

I corpi avvinghiati...

Oscar tentò di slacciarsi, gli afferrò la testa, le dita chiuse a trattenerla...

"Non farò nulla d'insensato!" – lo rassicurò.

"Vengo con te...sarà più facile cercarlo in due!".

"No! E' meglio che tu faccia come hai detto. Ci serve l'appoggio del capitano. E poi quel bambino...se si spaventa e scappa qua dentro non lo troveremo più. Dio...è sono una dannata nave ma mi pare così grande adesso che...è buio là sotto...".

Il respiro nel respiro...

"Minaccia tempesta...non...".

"Starò attenta! Te lo prometto".

"Se non dovessi trovarmi...quando tornerai... sarò giù dai cavalli...saranno spaventati...però devi fare attenzione!".

Respiro lento, labbra sfiorate...

"Lo farò!".

La vide avviarsi in mezzo al cordame, nel via vai dei mozzi e dei rematori...

Da lontano galleggiavano le luci del cassero di poppa, forse gli ufficiali erano riuniti lì, a stabilire il da farsi.

S'avviò anche lui, seguendola con lo sguardo fino all'ultimo, fin quando la figura si perse e lui rimase lì, le dita strette al corpo di lei anche se lei non c'era, il cuore a galleggiare nell'incertezza d'un impresa semplice eppure...

Il vento aveva acquistato forza e le vele erano tese e gonfie, i marinai erano intenti a regolare corde e cime che consentissero alla nave di affrontare la tempesta. La sottile striscia scura che André aveva intravisto poche ore prima, quand'era rientrato in cabina, s'era ingigantita, spezzata a tratti dalle venature sottili e fulminee delle saette.

"Cerco il capitano..." – chiese dopo aver intravisto un ufficiale che scrutava l'orizzonte con un canocchiale. Gli pareva d'averlo già visto, intento a rammendare una vela strappata.

Dunque quello in realtà era proprio il velaio che, secondo le sue riminescenze, era comunque un sottufficiale.

"Tornate nella vostra cabina, prego. Monsieur è impegnato..." – sibilò quello senza levare gli occhi dall'orizzonte.

"Direi che gli ruberò solo pochi istanti...".

"Il vento è già pittosto forte…monsieur…" – riprese quello in tono di compatimento, dato che forse l'altro nulla comprendeva del gergo marinaresco – "Direi che al momento è escluso che di qualsiasi accidente voi abbiate necessità, Monsieur de Ville portà mai ascoltarvi...".

L'occhiataccia dell'uomo s'accompagnò al gesto altrettanto secco con cui quello chiuse il canocchiale.

"Rientrate! E' un ordine..." – accennò quello, un inchino del capo, i tacchi girati per infilarsi nuovamente dentro le stanze degli ufficiali.

Il vento sulla faccia sempre più impetuoso, tanto da obbligarla a scostare i capelli per capire dove stesse andando.

Dentro, crescente ed implacabile, l'oppressione del rischio che stava correndo.

Ossessione impossibile d'acquietare…

Giù, giù nel ponte di coperta...

Giù non riusciva a scorgerlo.

Dio, poteva essere dovunque.

Lo cercò, mentre gli occhi prendevano a riconoscere i corridoi, le porte…

I passi proseguivano, la nave era enorme, ma era pur sempre una nave. Pensò che non sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualcuno, a meno che quel qualcuno non avesse intenzione di farsi trovare!

L'aria carica di umidità…

La camicia appiccicata addosso.

Oscar fu costretta a slacciarsi i bottoni del gilet.

Gli occhi puntavano nei pertugi più scuri, mentre osservava gli sguardi dell'equipaggio puntati addosso a lei.

Il pavimento prese a mancare sotto i piedi…

 _Dio…_

Ad ogni passo sperava di scorgerlo.

Tentò di recuperare un frammento del loro incontro, nel luogo neutro ch'era servito ad avvicinarli.

Lo scorse alla fine, nel buio, proprio là, appresso ai cavalli, mentre le mani avevano concesso una rapida carezza al manto degli animali ch'erano agitati e scalciavano a terra, imbragati per evitare che s'imbizzarrissero. Anche a loro mancava il pavimento sotto gli zoccoli…

"Martin…" – lo chiamò piano.

Gli occhi dell'altro erano su di lei, scuri e perduti, il volto le parve addirittura gonfio, arrossato, il corpo minuto, più piccolo di quello che poteva ricordare, nella veste sporca ed immensa da cui sbucavano braccia e gambette.

Lo chiamò di nuovo…

Quello non rispose, non accennò ad avvicinarsi, si voltò e prese a camminare velocemente, infilandosi giù, lungo l'ennesimo corridoio che si perdeva alla vista, ingoiato dal ventre dell'imbarcazione.

Lo scarroccio della nave minò l'equilibrio. Il vento doveva essere aumentato…

"Aspetta!" – lo chiamò di nuovo.

Pensò, dovette farlo…

S'immaginò…

 _Non andare…_

Lo seguì, non aveva scelta, mentre gli occhi tentavano di mantenersi sull'altro, che a tratti scompariva e poi si fermava.

Pensò, dovette farlo…

S'immaginò…

Le parve che l'altro stesse lì ad aspettarla, mantenendo con sapienza la distanza che li separava, dosando l'attesa afficnhè lei si riavvicinasse.

Tutto veloce, tutto in fretta…

Se fosse riuscita ad acciuffarlo l'avrebbe calmato, glielo avrebbe detto che non doveva avere paura e che lei…

Gli avrebbe detto chi era, finalmente avrebbe potuto farlo.

Giù, ancora più giù…

Gemeva il fasciame scuro dello scafo, mentre gli occhi si fermarono sul bambino che adesso s'era fermato.

"Aspetta! Fermati!".

Martin s'era fermato davvero questa volta.

Una stanzaccia stracolma di sacchi di iuta odorosi di polvere aspra e scura…

Carbone forse…

Sentore intenso, la nausea prese a salire…

Dovette attendere che gli occhi s'adattassero al buio, a mala pena rischiarato da una lanterna cieca, ormai lontana alle spalle.

Si ritrovò aggrappata ad una sartia, il rollio aumentava.

Sul pavimento, l'ultimo del ponte più basso, c'era dell'acqua…

Probabilmente le sentine erano piene, non c'era modo di farla uscire fuori.

Guardò il bambino, lo squittio distinto di topi che schivavano spaventati gli ospiti indesiderati…

Il respiro si perse…

"Martin…aspetta…" – due passi veloci per prendere l'altro in contropiede e fermarlo e tentare di convincerlo.

Alle spalle udì un uscio sbattere e poi chiudersi.

Il bambino era fermo adesso anche se il corpo tremava e lui, impercettibilmente, aveva preso ad indietreggiare, che lei vedeva solo il fondo della nave, non le pareva ci fosse altro che legno nero e unto.

"Ascolta…vieni via da qui…non voglio farti del male…".

L'altro si limitava a guardarla.

Oscar rammentò le parole di River. Il bambino non parlava ma comprendeva.

"Senti…usciamo da qui…ti starò accanto…non dovrai più temere d'incontrare quell'uomo…".

Il sinistro gemere delle corde del carico, tese allo spasimo per via dell'ondeggiare dell'imbarcazione, colmò il silenzio che aleggiava nella stanza.

Non riusciva a convincerlo evidentemente.

L'altro s'era seduto a terra, le gambette rannicchiate ed abbracciare.

S'avvicinò, inginocchiandosi…

Gli porse la mano.

"Ti prego…vieni via…".

S'incrociarono gli sguardi…

Negli occhi del moccioso scorsero buio, rancore e rabbia.

Apparentemente inspiegabili, incomprensibili.

Dall'alto del suo piedistallo lei era scesa per arginare i propri sensi di colpa…

Il bambino diveniva mezzo per alleviare la morsa delle scelte passate.

Questo lesse negli occhi dell'altro.

Si stupì.

Si zittì…

Non aveva tempo, non poteva attendere oltre. Glielo avrebbe chiarito poi perché voleva tirarlo fuori da lì.

Tentò d'accarezzarlo, sulla testa.

La bestiolina si ritrasse, la manina si sollevò scacciando quella di lei, lo sguardò mutò da livido a beffardo, mentre lei scorgeva la bocca arricciarci in una smorfia di sufficienza, come a dire che lui la carità non la voleva, non ne aveva necessità e che comunque lui non era lì per essere salvato ma per portare a termine il compito che gli era stato imposto.

Alle spalle tre tonfi…

Porte chiuse…

Ne aveva contate tre. Tre tonfi, soffocati.

Il bambino indietreggiò ancora cacciandosi dentro una sentina aperta. La sabbia era scivolata fuori a terra, mucchi umidi e sgranati.

Il sorriso più netto trafisse i sensi.

 _Perché…_

Pareva un altro rispetto al giorno precedente.

Silenzio…

Una voce alle spalle, netta e distinta…

Il nome del bambino, distinto, netto. Il timbro…

Distinto e netto.

 _Dio…_

Pensò, dovette farlo.

Comprese.

Il cuore balzò in gola, gli occhi sul bambino, i passi alle spalle. La mano era ancora sollevata. Martin quasi scomparve nella sentina, come un ragno che si nasconde per attendere che la preda cada in trappola oppure per non diventare esso stesso preda.

Aveva riconosciuto la voce, il timbro sprezzante.

Quella voce…

La presenza alle spalle…

"E bravo il mocciosetto!".

 _Dio…_

Il tono, falsamente sorpreso, la recita malriuscita, che comunque il primattore non aveva interesse a metterci impegno, tanto, quello che voleva lui l'aveva già ottenuto.

Pensò Oscar, fu costretta a farlo. Comprese che l'intuito l'aveva messa in guardia, in ogni modo. Comprese…

Guardò Martin. La rabbia era scomparsa lasciando il posto al vuoto, all'assenza di emozioni che tutto sommato proteggono e salvato dalla disperazione d'essere artefici del male.

Perché così piccoli, comprender d'esser stati il tramite d'una trappola…

Sarebbe stato troppo difficile d'accettare.

Il bambino provò ad aprir bocca, non uscì suono se non una specie di rantolo gutturale, sintesi di dolore e rabbia.

"Siete qui! Bene!" – sproloquiò l'uomo alle spalle mentre entrava chiudendo la porticina.

Non era solo Reneé Streke. Due uomini avanzavano con lui.

"Il moccioso e il damerino…quello che m'ha mollato un ceffone…rammentate?" – chiese ironico rivolgendosi ad entrambi.

Oscar rimase zitta. In silenzio, in ginocchio, tentò di comprendere che fare.

Sperò fosse solo una coincidenza. Si morse il labbro.

Davvero stupida. Era stata davvero…

"Hai fatto un buon lavoro mocciosetto!".

 _Stupida!_

"Sparisci perché ho da fare qui dentro!" – digrignò l'olandese.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi, un istante. Al buio, comprese…

Il respiro s'innalzò. Poteva ancora…

Si alzò in piedi.

"Sparisci!" – gridò l'olandese contro il bambino.

Martin si alzò in piedi, passando sfiorò la mano di lei, tentò di guardarla, lei era in piedi, il tocco sollecitò gli occhi ad abbassarsi e lei comprese. Adesso sì…

Il bambino sgusciò di lato. L'odore della salsedine misto all'umidità incideva nella carne…

I passi leggeri…

L'olandese afferrò il bambino per una spalla.

"Intendiamoci…" – sputò ghignando.

Oscar era alle spalle, gli occhi fissi alla parete scura e unta dell'imbarcazione…

Ascoltava…

"Un fiato e il moccioso diventa carne per pescecani!".

Comprese…

Era una trappola, nient'altro che una trappola…

 _Perché…_

 _Vendicarsi…_

 _Il duello, il ceffone…_

Oscar s'immaginò che tutto quello ch'era accaduto non poteva valere la fatica ed il rischio d'essere scoperti a vendicarsi per simili gesti, anche se l'altro pareva avere un discreto ascendente sull'equipaggio della nave e forse l'intento era quello di rimettere in chiaro i ruoli di ciascuno.

Rimase con l'uomo alle spalle…

Ripercorse gli errori che aveva commesso.

Ad uno ad uno…

 _Il duello…_

 _Il ceffone…_

Si rese conto che mentre lei lo stava cercando, Martin s'era lasciato avvicinare e poi l'aveva indotta a seguirlo fin lì, dove lei pensava di averlo raggiunto, mentre in realtà quella che cercavano era proprio lei.

Probabilmente l'olandese aveva intuito l'interesse che aveva dimostrato per la sorte del bambino e così l'aveva costretto ad attirarla fin lì, in quel buco, lontano dal via vai dell'equipaggio e dei passeggeri.

 _Stupida…_

Era accaduto di nuovo…

Come allora.

Allora era stato difficile comprendere che quel demone non era altro che un misero essere affamato di potere.

Ma stavolta…

 _Perché…_

"Monsieur…prego…" – sibilò l'olandese che se ne stava con sguardo soddisfatto in mezzo alla stanza, le mani appoggiate ai fianchi, mentre la osservava freddo.

Oscar l'intuì…

Sentiva gli occhi addosso.

Portò la mano al fianco, un istante dopo, solo uno…

Esitazione fatale, che l'altro l'aveva già afferrato il coltello sfilandolo, dando sfoggio di capacità degne del miglior borseggiatore di Marsiglia.

Fu costretta a voltarsi, il cuore aveva preso a battere più veloce ed il respiro s'era fermato.

Pensò alla promessa fatta ad André…

Pensò che lui sarebbe rimasto deluso.

Pensò che doveva uscire da lì…

Pensò ch'era stata idiota, ingenua ed incosciente.

Fissò l'altro alla fine, sollevando lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni, ascoltando la paura, di nuovo, come un tempo, mordendosi il labbro, fin quasi a farlo sanguinare, immaginandosi che avrebbe dovuto uscire da lì, combattere forse, ammettendo con sé stessa che questa volta sarebbe stato difficile…

Non disse nulla, un passo verso destra, l'altro le sbarrò la strada, allora provò a scansarsi dall'altro lato, Streke non si mosse, in compenso lo fecero gli altri due.

C'era che adesso aveva coscienza di sé stessa, del corpo, chiuso, stretto, accarezzato, amato, intenso…

Adesso amava sé stessa, alla follia. Amava essere amata…

Pensò al dolore, rovesciato addosso, un pugno in faccia, un calcio allo stomaco…

Aveva paura…

Non era mai accaduto.

Tentò di forzare lo sbarramento spingendosi contro quello che le parve essere il più debole. Tre…

Erano troppi.

Un ceffone, addosso al primo, un manrovescio, le dita s'impressero forte sulla faccia dell'energumeno, intuì le ossa frantumarsi quasi.

Tentò di gridare anche se non era da lei, non l'aveva mai fatto, il respiro si perse…

Quelli incassarono i colpi, indietreggiarono, la stanza era troppo piccola…

Le mani si strinsero sulle spalle, d'istinto piantò una gomitata nello stomaco dell'aggressore, un'imprecazione e quello s'accasciò a terra…

Se l'avessero presa…

Gli occhi cercarono un pertugio, il corpo tentò di sgusciare…

Si sentì sollevata, trascinata indietro, contro le sentine fradice…

L'acqua a terra e il rollio intenso sottrassero l'equilibrio da sotto i piedi.

Le mani l'inchiodarono lì, contro la parete.

"Lasciami!" – gli gridò addosso, mentre tentava di liberarsi, di sgusciare via.

"Uh…addirittura!" – sbuffò l'olandese che le finì addosso, faccia a faccia, le mani dei compari a bloccare le braccia e lui lì a soffiarle contro.

"Che diavolo vuoi?".

L'uomo afferrò il viso, stringendo il collo con la mano…

Strinse ancora, s'avvicinò ancora di più, chiuse gli occhi, annusò.

La scostò dalla parete, afferrò il polso, impresse la torsione necessaria a piegare l'arto, il corpo, giù a terra.

Oscar tentò ancora di spingerlo indietro, conosceva la manovra come la conosceva l'altro. Forse un tempo era stato un soldato…

Forse…

"Dannata!" – imprecò l'olandese.

Il respiro perso…

I muscoli raggelati…

 _Dannata…_

 _Dio…_

 _Come fa a sapere…_

Giù, la costrinse a terra, mentre quello s'appoggiava sopra, le braccia trascinate su, in altro, sulla testa, strette dai compari…

"Maledetto…" – gli ringhiò addosso…

Non poteva gridare…

Che forse quello aveva compreso…

Come aveva fatto?

"Che…vuoi?" – doveva saperlo se l'altro davvero aveva compreso e allora non poteva perdere altro tempo. Doveva incalzarlo per capire quali fossero le intenzioni…

Uno dei compari prese a legare le mani, in alto, lei tirò di nuovo, forte…

 _No…_

La corda si strinse, il grido uscì inevitabile…

Chi dettava gli ordini, con parole e sguardi, stava lì e rideva e attendeva…

Il compare tirò ancora stringendo la corda, un altro grido, l'altro rise più forte.

L'altro attese, ancora.

Attese che la stretta facesse effetto, inducendo a rallentare la furia, a riportare la vittima all'ordine, che più avesse tirato e più la stretta avrebbe bloccato i movimenti ed il sangue.

Saggiò la pazienza, l'incoscienza, la rabbia, lo smacco…

Attese che la paura risvegliasse l'intelletto che quello gli era parso davvero incosciente per essere una…

"Il coltello..." – sibilò l'olandese severo verso il compare ch'estrasse un coltellaccio e lo piantò a terra, un gesto secco che inflisse al legno una ferita fonda. La corda che legava i polsi venne agganciata lì.

Streke affondò le mani nei capelli e li tirò al punto da costringerla a sollevare gli occhi addosso all'avversario…

"Io sono un gentiluomo…" – esordì quello ironico – "E quando mi viene rivolta una domanda cerco sempre di accontentare il mio ospite! Ecco…allora…diciamo che voi…mi avete davvero incuriosito! Da quando vi io visto il primo giorno…".

Smise di parlare…

"E poi dopo nel duello…mi sono chiesto chi diavolo foste…".

Sogghignò, un cenno, ordinò ai due compari di legare anche i piedi, gli stivali sfilati in fretta.

Un altro coltello a trattenere le corde che immobilizzavano le gambe.

"Fuori!" – sibilò severo subito dopo – "Andatevene".

Quelli si guardarono di sbieco, dubbiosi.

"Fuori ho detto! O devo prendervi a calci!?".

L'ordine non si discuteva, i due si rialzarono e sgusciarono fuori.

"Vedete che sono un gentiluomo!?" – ghignò mellifluo – "Casomai fosse vero ciò che penso…quei due non sarei proprio riuscito a tenerli a bada!".

L'affondo gelò il sangue. Non era difficile comprenderne il senso…

"Che cosa vuoi?".

"Sapere chi siete?! O chiedo troppo?" – replicò l'altro, la faccia sulla faccia, il respiro addosso.

"Lo sai chi sono! Che…"- la voce s'innalzò, in segno di difesa.

L'altro le tappò la bocca: "Un consiglio…non gridate! Se qualcuno comprendesse che siete qui…ve l'ho detto…di quel moccioso non resterebbe più nulla…nemmeno i vestiti! Ho visto che ci tenete. Pensiero davvero degno d'una mente che ambisce alla giustizia…ma un poco stupida secondo me! E poi nemmeno voi…avreste sorte migliore!".

Il respiro soffiava, gli occhi si piantarono sull'altro…

Era stata stupida, sì, adesso non poteva che ammetterlo.

 _André…_

Lui l'avrebbe cercata…

"Non sarà necessario gridare!" – obiettò all'altro per indurre il dubbio che quella messinscena si sarebbe presto conclusa – "Mi cercheranno!".

"Sì…ho pensato anche a questo…ogni cosa a suo tempo…".

Si piegò su di lei…

Sopra…

Le dita presero ad allargare il gilet…

 _No…_

Il grido riemerse…

D'istinto…

"Sshh! Vi dirò perché ce l'ho con voi…" – ridacchiò l'altro mentre estraeva il coltello dal fodero - "Sapete…a Marsiglia…".

La lama riverberò la poca luce.

"Giravano strani discorsi per le strade…una taglia…".

 _Una taglia…_

Bordate di vento che parevano ogive d'una nave avversaria s'abbattevano sullo scafo, sollevato ed avvolto e poi ricacciato giù.

Era difficile mantenere l'equilibrio…

Ai passeggeri era stato detto di rientrare nelle cabine, di restarci e per chi poteva spendere due parole ai propri santi, di qualunque religione essi fossero.

Sugli alberi volteggiavano i mozzi, acrobati intenti ad ancorare tutto, persino le cime che dovevano ancorare le vele, che quelle non si fossero staccate e spiegate, rischiando così di gonfiarsi e tirarsi dietro la nave, trascinandola giù.

Sottufficiali entravano ed uscivano dal cassero…

I corpi parevano fuscelli ammantati d'aria fradicia mescolata a spruzzi d'acqua rigurgitati dal mare…

Tutt'intorno il mare, cupo, fondo, buio, gigante infuriato che chiede un sacrificio per placarsi e lasciare indenni quelli che avevano avuto l'ardire d'attraversarlo.

Caparbio, André era rimasto lì, ancora un poco, tanto lei sarebbe tornata.

Con il moccioso.

Poi…

No, poi s'era rassegnato ed aveva preso a scendere giù, verso la stiva. I cavalli dovevano essere spaventati a morte e se si fossero liberati si sarebbero feriti o, peggio, avrebbero potuto ferire quelli che ci fossero passati accanto.

La nave era robusta, possente, eppure in quel momento non pareva che un esile guscio di noce, in balia del destino avverso, sconosciuto e beffardo.

Era buio…

"Proprio così! Una taglia! E decisamente consistente! Si diceva sulla testa d'un disertore…".

Tiravano le corde, davvero, Oscar intuì la pelle dei polsi stretta e poi inesorabilmente lacerata, mentre il respiro soffocava…

 _Una taglia…_

 _Un disertore…_

Ciascuna parola squarciava il velo sul passato, quello che lei aveva tentato di seppellire calandoci sopra migliaia di miglia, un nome falso, persino l'appoggio della regina.

Quel passato le era rimasto appiccicato addosso, come l'odore della morte che si portava appresso, dentro, nelle viscere.

Sussultò, la destra dell'uomo s'appoggiò al ventre.

Imprecò, lei, nell'ennesimo tentativo di scansarsi, il gioco delle corde impediva i movimenti.

L'equipaggio aveva ricevuto l'ordine di issare le vele, ancorare il carico, fissare scotte e cime, per evitare che la forza del vento potesse trascinare in mare cose o persone.

Sotto, i rematori, i mozzi, persino l'aiuo cuoco, raccoglievano acqua con i secchi e facevano la spola per riversarla fuori.

Ci mise un poco André a raggiungere i cavalli, venne lasciato passare solo per quel motivo, altrimenti, ne era certo, sarebbe stato rimandato indietro, a calci, se necessario, che l'equipaggio passeggeri in mezzo ai piedi non ne voleva.

Ci mise altro tempo André ritrovando gli animali spaventati anche se saldamente trattenuti, i morsi agganciati alle redini, le redini agganciate agli stalli. Non bastava…

Prese ad accarezzarli, togliendo loro biada e acqua, riprendendo a spazzolare il manto, per acquietarli. Le parole scivolarono piano, mentre tutt'intorno lo scafo gemeva colpito dalle onde, rimbombando come cassa acustica d'una sinistra sonata.

Pensò di restare lì André, era certo che l'avrebbe vista sbucare dal fondo dello stanzone…

Il cuore impazzito…

L'avrebbe davvero stretta a sé non appena gli fosse apparsa davanti.

Al diavolo, l'avrebbe baciata a costo di rivelare al mondo intero chi diavolo fossero loro due…

 _Dove sei?_

"Nulla di sorprendente direi. M'è capitato di scovare assassini, gente che doveva dei soldi, persino damigelle fuggite con l'amante! Ma un disertore?! Chi avrebbe mai interesse a sborsare denaro per qualcuno che se l'è filata dall'esercito?! Così ho cercato di saperne di più! Non molto alla fine! Oh…no…aspettate!".

Prese a ridere Streke, mentre le dita scostavano la stoffa della camicia.

Oscar percepì i muscoli irrigidirsi, divenire freddi, quasi pietrificati….

 _Una taglia…_

 _Un disertore…_

 _Una spada di Damocle sulla testa…_

"Cent mille livres!" – sentenziò Streke rivelando la quotazione.

Oscar deglutì a fatica, la gola arsa dalla paura, lacerata dall'amara constatazione.

Solo una persona avrebbe potuto permettersi di dare un simile prezzo alla propria vendetta.

Né troppo alto, né troppo basso.

Il giusto valore per procurarsi ovunque in Francia, in ogni città come in ogni porto come in ogni valico, un esercito silenzioso e solerte che avrebbe lavorato per lui.

 _Dev'essere ancora vivo…_

I pensieri corsero veloci, lo sguardo tentò di sostenere quello dell'altro che la fissava.

"Pare fosse uno che a Parigi ha dato del filo da torcere ai suoi superiori? Vi dice nulla!?".

L'aveva cercata, non era riuscito a vederla.

L'aveva attesa.

Aveva preso ad innervosirsi…

I cavalli l'avrebbero percepito…

Un respiro fondo, un'imprecazione.

Chiese ad un mozzo che stazionava poco lontano di accertarsi di tanto in tanto che gli animali non s'imbizzarrissero.

 _Tanto_ – se lo disse tra sé - _Se fossero affogati, sarebbero affogati tutti…_

Si ritrovò ad imprecare, cinicamente…

Contro sé stesso e, nonostante tutto, contro di lei…

No, Oscar non c'entrava. Lei era fatta così…

I boati si susseguivano…

Riprese la via d'uscita.

Venne investito dalla pioggia che aveva preso a scendere fina, beffarda, lacerata da raffiche di vento che la spingevano in faccia, migliaia di aghi che infastidivano e basta. Si tolse la lente, non sarebbe servita a nulla, non prima d'aver intravisto da lontano l'inglese che rientrava nelle cabine di comando.

Non c'erano altri passeggeri fuori…

Un'altra imprecazione.

Era passato del tempo, troppo tempo.

Si disse che quella era una nave talmente grande e pensò che Oscar fosse già rientrata.

"L'assurdo – se mi permettete il termine – sta nel fatto che si diceva che quel tizio fosse…".

Chiuse gli occhi Oscar, i denti stretti, un gemito, impossibile non tradirsi…

"Una donna!" – sibilò l'altro avvicinadosi – "Una donna! Vi rendete conto! Che razza d'idiozie che circolano a Marsiglia! Che dannata città! Una donna che veste come un uomo e che sta nell'esercito! Una donna che comanda dei soldati! Una vera assurdità non convenite con me?".

Il tono ironico si perse…

"Che idiozia! Davvero!" – ripetè a voce bassa Streke avvicinandosi al viso – "Eppure...al di là delle voci divertenti o meno…quando vi ho visto ho capito che c'era qualcosa in voi che non andava. E volevo capire cosa fosse. Nel duello vi siete comportato bene. Siete stato bravo. Maneggiavate la spada come un perfetto aristocratico, un militare direi, visto che siete quasi riuscito a battermi! Vi ho tenuto sulla corda però! Dovete ammetterlo!".

 _Dio…_

Ecco perché quello non s'era deciso a fare sul serio.

Chiuse gli occhi Oscar, ripensò ai gesti compiuti…

Ad uno ad uno…

Gli affondi, i montanti, le finte…

"Il vostro stile…elegante…preciso…veloce…".

Elencava i pregi Reneé Streke e lei vedeva scorrere i propri difetti, la propria stupidità, l'arroganza di non aver scorto cosa poteva esserci dietro il volto e le parole ed i gesti dell'altro.

Lei credeva di sapere tutto…

"E quel ceffone!?" – digrignò Streke che forse sì, quello un poco gli bruciava, ma ci teneva a far sapere che anche quello era stato studiato ed indotto.

Ogni particolare sollecitava la rabbia.

I polsi tentarono di liberarsi, le corde strette graffiarono la pelle…

Negò con la testa Oscar che altre parole di supplica, quelle non gliele avrebbe mai concesse, all'aguzzino.

Negò in un estremo tentativo di negare la propria stupidità. Negava sé stessa…

Che aveva appena imparato ad amarsi.

"Da quando un uomo si comporta a quel modo?!" – sentenziò cinico l'olandese per saggiare la sopportazione dell'altra.

La testa si sollevò quel tanto che la stretta delle corde consentiva.

Gli sputò in faccia…

L'altro le afferrò i capelli, lo sguardo vitreo e folle…

"Non avete fatto altro che confermare i miei sospetti! Uno dopo l'altro…" – le alitò addosso, annuendo con la testa.

"Il vostro viso…".

La mano scivolò sulla guancia provando la consistenza, intuendo la morbidezza della pelle.

Il primo contatto irrigidì i muscoli, scompose le fibre che si tesero per tentare di sollevarsi, arcuandosi, follemente imprigionate…

Quello prese a godere della rabbia…

"La vostra pelle è così liscia…morbida…".

Nelle dita ascoltava la sua pelle, consistenza di cui s'era ritrovato succube e che avrebbe ascoltato presto, di nuovo…

 _Subito…_

 _No…_

La cabina era vuota. Fredda…

Era minuscola, gli parve all'improvviso enorme, come se all'interno, da qualche parte ci fosse stata un'altra stanza, un altro pertugio e lui non avesse avuto tempo di guardarci ma ci avrebbe guardato e l'avrebbe trovata lì, addormentata magari.

Pensieri confusi arrovellarono i sensi.

 _Dove diavolo sei?_

Non sarebbe riuscito a restarsene lì, mentre le dita s'attaccavano alle pareti e la pazienza era ormai svanita. Si sedette, solo un istante.

Non era da lei comportarsi a quel modo.

Forse stava ancora cercando il bambino, seppure l'incoscienza di lei s'era sempre arginata entro un limite accettabile…

Forse…

Avrebbe dovuto escludere l'attacco alla Fortezza della Bastiglia.

 _Lì_ – dovette dirselo – _S'era davvero esposta al limite della follia._

Non erano trascorsi che pochi minuti.

Si rimise la giacca, gettata in un angolo, bagnata, il freddo frustò un poco i muscoli.

Settembre stava per terminare e lui aveva freddo adesso.

Dannazione, via, fuori. I passi lo condussero fuori.

Uscì di nuovo, l'unico appiglio era la stanza dov'erano ricoverati i cavalli.

Il coltello riverberò la poca luce sollevandosi all'altezza del viso.

La punta rivolta verso il basso, la sequenza delle cordicelle della camicia vinte dalla lama…

Il respiro fermo…

La bocca serrata, la mascella faceva male, tutto doleva, incapace di muoversi e ribellarsi…

Sprofondata nella colpa di non aver compreso.

L'altro la fissava e lavorava di fino…

Piano, godendosi ogni singolo taglio.

Oscar comprese che quello aveva capito e voleva solo assaporare il finale di quella dannata commedia.

"E' necessario che verifichi…con il vostro permesso…".

Un gridolino di soddisfazione, la strada imboccata era quella giusta.

Con la lama scostò piano i lembi della camicia…

Lei ci provò ancora a tirare ed allungarsi…

La testa iniziò a girare e il sangue divenne quasi fermo, rappreso nelle vene, incapace di trattenerla in vita.

La bocca serrata.

Si scostò dal viso dell'altro, dove già leggeva la prova che i convincimenti erano corretti.

Indossava ancora le dannate fasce, un'abitudine che aveva pensato di abbandonare ma lei doveva essere un uomo, almeno fino alla fine del viaggio.

Erano necessarie…

"Ma bene! Allora forse quelle voci non erano poi così infondate…" – mugolò l'altro sarcastico.

Non riuscì a resistere, istintivamente, s'impose di muoversi, di sottrarsi alla tortura, l'altro le mise la mano sul collo e iniziò a stringere di nuovo…

L'uomo rideva e parlava, gridava quasi, nella diabolica esaltazione.

Lei si sentì soffocare…

Il pugnale s'appoggiò sulla pancia, un istante ed il freddo colpì i sensi.

Il pugnale prese a scorrere sulla pelle.

Il freddo della lama lentamente risalì verso il petto, infilandosi tra le fasce.

Il pugnale incise la stoffa, la lama prese a girare ed il filo a strisciare sul tessuto vincendo a poco a poco l'esile resistenza.

I muscoli si tesero, il respiro si bloccò.

La trama prese a cedere.

Le dita s'allargarono per aggrapparsi alle corde, a qualsiasi appiglio ci fosse intorno, nulla.

La mano dell'uomo si scansò dal collo e scese giù…

All'unisono voleva accedere ai sensi dell'altra…

Tutti…

L'aveva capito.

Voleva rivelarglielo allora, alla propria maniera.

Quando entrò c'erano altre persone che si occupavano dei propri animali. I cavalli erano agitati ma nulla era mutato da quando ci si era messo lui ad accudirli.

Li accarezzò di nuovo, si guardò attorno…

Non c'era. Lei non c'era. Non aveva più visto nemmeno il bambino.

Uscì, di nuovo, questa volta i passi si fecero ansiosi, concitati, minati dal crescendo della tempesta che minava il cuore, i battiti, i sensi.

Dovette aggrapparsi più d'una volta ai corrimano, agli sbalzi delle pareti, a qualsiasi altro appiglio che gli avesse consentito di reggersi in piedi e di non rovinare a terra, spinto dall'ondeggiare ora lento, ora deciso della nave.

Gli parve davvero d'essere tornato sul tetto dell'Entrague, lei, lassù…

 _Dove diavolo sei?_

Chiedeva a tutti quelli che incontrava se avessero visto un tizio biondo…

 _Mio…_

 _Fratello…_

Mai quell'appellativo stonava e s'addiceva al tempo stesso. L'amore assoluto non aveva più declinazione, chiunque fosse stata lei.

Tutti quelli che incontravano dapprima gli mandavano un accidente e poi gli ordinavano di tornare in cabina.

C'era davvero il rischio d'essere sbattuti a terra, quando si fosse stati fortunati.

Chi lo fosse stato meno poteva finire fuori…

Fuori, in mare.

Non c'era più pavimento sotto i piedi, la pelle era fradicia, come i vestiti…

 _No…_

 _No…_

 _No!_

Nessuno l'aveva visto.

No, allora doveva davvero essere accaduto altro.

La paura prese a torcere le viscere, ad annacquare il sangue, che l'assenza non poteva più essere casuale, che doveva essere accaduto qualcosa, un imprevisto che l'aveva ingoiata chissà dove.

Si maledisse…

La trama si lacerò sotto la spinta livida del coltello…

"Lo dicevo io!" – sibilò l'olandeve chinandosi…

Le dita scesero e saggiarono la carne, insistendo…

Le dita affondarono, incidendo i sensi…

Un grido subito sormontato dalla risata di vittoria.

Perse l'equilibrio, s'attaccò alla sartia, la prima che le dita riuscirono ad afferrare, mentre il pavimento sgusciava, ondeggiando, da sotto i piedi.

Grida d'imprecazione da lontano gl'intimarono di rientrare.

Il cuore, anche il cuore, perse il battito…

Il boato riempì le orecchie, l'acqua l'investì…

Lo strappo si consumò freddo e definitivo nell'esultanza rozza del vincitore…

Il respiro si perse mentre il freddo solcava la pelle esposta, nuda…

Occhi che scrutavano…

"Potreste davvero essere quella che stanno cercando! Sapete maneggiare la spada come un soldato…vi comporte come un soldato…ho fatto bene a scendere a Nizza e a dire ai miei uomini di salpare per la Corsica. Non appena ci incroceranno saliremo a bordo della mia nave e vi riporterò in Francia! E se non siete quella…".

 _No…_

Non sarebbe riuscito a far nulla da solo.

Questa volta l'avrebbero ricevuto dannazione, a costo di sfondare la porta della cabina del capitano.

Non era da lei sparire così, non così e non adesso, non in quel momento, in cui tutt'e due, da sempre legati dal filo che univa le loro esistenze, per la prima volta avevano rivolto lo sguardo ad un destino comune.

Salvarsi, abdicare all'inutile guerra che si sarebbe scatenata in Francia, e vivere, quel poco che sarebbe stato loro concesso.

No, non adesso…

Streke lasciò la presa, la mano ghermì il petto, affondando le unghie nella pelle, graffiando la consistenza tenera e bianca, come a volerglielo strappare ad ogni costo di bocca quel grido che s'innalzò come trofeo della macabra vittoria.

Provò di nuovo, istintivamente a contorcersi…

"Gridate pure! Nel caos che c'è fuori…non vi sentiranno di certo!" – la schernì l'uomo.

Il respiro infranto…

La coscienza sollecitata…

Con la mente, almento con quella, doveva uscire da lì, via…

Così s'era salvata, un tempo…

Ma allora s'era scontrata con la raffinata insistenza del demonio, strategia diversa che aveva ammansito ed ammaliato i sensi per piegarli ed indurli a cedere con la lusinga e la forza del desiderio.

Qui no, qui era diverso.

A quello non importava un accidente se lei sarebbe vissuta o meno, se lei fosse stata pura o meno…

A quello interessava la taglia…

Il resto…

Non fece in tempo a raggiungere il cassero di poppa che si ritrovò davanti la figura dell'inglese che armeggiava con una bussola ed imprecava, tentando di tenersi in testa il cappellaccio fradicio, infuriato contro la tempesta, il vento teso e chissà quali altri demoni che gli s'agitavano nelle viscere e nelle brache.

"Monsieur…".

Quello alzò gli occhi stralunato.

"Che diavolo ci fate qua fuori?! Non sapete che ai passeggeri non è consentito uscire dalle cabine in questo momento?! Rientrate immediatamente!".

Un'imprecazione…

"Non li sapete proprio eseguire gli ordini vero!? Già voi siete francesi! I francesi non accettano mai d'eseguire un cazzo di ordine se a loro non aggrada!".

Farneticava tra sé…

"Monsieur…avete visto…mio…" – si morse il labbro André, il sapore salmastro dell'acqua di mare invase lo stomaco che davvero gli veniva da vomitare anche a lui ma la tempesta non c'entrava – "Mio fratello?".

"Vostro…ma allora non volete capire? Che cazzo ci farebbe vostro fratello in giro?".

"L'avete visto? Non riesco a trovarlo da nessuna parte…è uscito dalla cabina…e non è tornato neppure dopo l'ordine di rientrare…".

"Porc…" – quasi fu l'inglese a mordersi il labbro per trattenersi dal mandare a quel paese i francesi, tutti, e anche quello che si trovava soto gli occhi, lì, e poi quell'altro, il fratello, che se quell'altro lo avesse avuto tra le mani…

E gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere lui a quel damerino! Se non fosse nato maschio…

Gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere lui.

No, dannazione, doveva davvero ringraziare il cielo ch'era nato maschio, quell'altro, così due sberle gliele avrebbe rifilate lui e non avrebbe avuto remore a farlo!

"No!" – digrignò disgustato Sir John River all'idea che un qualsiasi passeggero con un minimo d'intelligenza nella testa avesse avuto l'incoscenza di continuare ad aggirarsi sul ponte principale sfidando ordini perentori e soprattutto simili intemperie – "Non l'ho visto! Anzi, pregate che non lo veda affatto perché se accadrà sarò io stesso a prenderlo a calci!".

La becera reprimenda non sortì alcun effetto.

S'immaginava Sir John River che un qualsiasi francese non si sarebbe lasciato scalfire ma quello che si trovava davanti pareva davvero trasfigurato rispetto all'uomo silenzioso e severo che aveva scorto non più tardi del giorno precedente nella cabina dei due che li avevano aiutato a nascondersi, lui assieme al compare Ismael.

Più che impassibile quello pareva terrorizzato.

Il debito di gratitudine verso i due passeggeri ammorbidì la collera del sottufficiale.

Aveva preso a tossire, mancava l'aria anche se la mano non stringeva più il collo…

Si contorse soffiando…

L'altro vaneggiava: "E se non doveste essere quella che cercano…oh beh allora troverò senz'altro qualcuno a cui vendervi! Siete…no…sei bella…".

Il voi s'era perduto, le distanze annullate, il tu presupponeva possesso, in tutti i sensi.

"Sì…non sarà difficile portarti via…".

La terrea prospettiva indusse un barlume di funerea speranza…

Dunque quello non l'avrebbe ammazzata lì, che le taglie le si può incassare comunque, anche portandosi dietro il ricercato chiuso in un sacco, solo che così è necessario far presto perché un morto, oltre ad essere difficile da trasportare, dopo qualche giorno prende a trasfigurarsi e i connotati si sfaldano col rischio di rendere il malcapitato irriconoscibile, col rischio che chi deve pagare non abbia certezza che la propria vendetta abbia avuto giustizia.

Di contro, c'è che un prigioniero vivo prima o poi ci prova a scappare…

Streke afferrò i lembi della camicia tirandoli giù a forza.

Affondò la bocca nel collo, a debita distanza dalla bocca, immaginandosi che quella avrebbe reagito mordendo, imprecando, da tanto si dimenava, e lui morse a sua volta, assaggiando la carne.

"Hanno detto che quella era una nobile…davvero non posso credere che potrò avere un simile onore!".

Gridò davvero…

"Hai anche una bella voce! Imperiosa direi! Degna dell'aspetto! Quanto alla tua fierezza…te la farò ingoiare…prima di portarti a bordo della mia nave, questa notte ci divertiremo. Sai è un po' che non sto con una donna come si deve e tu mi sembri la persona adatta. Per avere la taglia basta che ti consegni viva! Per il resto…".

André rimase a squadrare l'inglese e l'altro comprese che nessuna reprimenda in quel momento avrebbe sortito effetto, anzi, forse se quel francese avesse davvero ritrovato il fratello, probabilmente ci avrebbe pensato lui a rimettere a posto i ruoli e a dargliene di santa ragione.

Chissà perché s'immaginava che quello fosse il fratello maggiore e l'altro fosse più piccolo e che non fosse la prima volta che il più piccolo avesse fatto passare un brutto quarto d'ora al maggiore.

Chissà perché se l'immaginava che quei due si adorassero visceralmente e che fossero inseparabili e che lo fossero stati sempre. Nessuno glielo aveva raccontato, solo che, con la coda dell'occhio, in quella dannata cabina, s'era permesso d'osservarli e li aveva visti, parlarsi, letteralmente, con gli occhi, senza neppure battere ciglio, senza neppure muovere un angolo della bocca.

"Vostro fratello…ma che ci fa in giro…".

"Ve l'ho detto. E' uscito per…".

Di nuovo si morse il labbro André.

Non sapeva se fidarsi. Non sapeva se raccontare che suo fratello non era un fratello, ma una sorella, Dio, ancor più d'una sorella, era tutta la sua vita e che lei s'era messa in testa di salvare quel moccioso che tanto le rammentava una bambina perduta nel freddo della Russia, nella gelida Saint Petersburg e che lui, suo fratello, non l'aveva fermata, perché lo sapeva d'esser in torto che lui, laggiù, allora, aveva scelto lei, lei, sorella, amante, sposa, moglie, perdendo per sempre l'appiglio della vita di Mimose.

Una colpa che pensava d'aver espiato. No, non ancora…

Dio, che senso avrebbe avuto raccontare tutto questo ad un perfetto sconosciuto?

"E' uscito! Mi duole ammetterlo ma non ho avuto l'accortezza di fermarlo. Ritenete pure me responsabile di questo guaio ma adesso ho solo urgenza di trovarlo!" – sciorinò André livido, lo sguardo bianco e terreo.

Streke rise ancora più forte, tirò su la camicia e richiuse ciò che restava dei lacci.

Si avvicinò al viso respirando il respiro, il peso addosso…

Il respiro pesante sul viso...

Sopra, le impediva di muoversi, le braccia tese, agganciate in alto…

La nausea prese a salire davvero, fu costretta a chiudere la bocca e a respirare piano e a non fiatare.

L'aria gelata spezzava i denti.

Fulgido ed incosciente silenzio, provocazione alla boria dell'altro, Oscar ascoltava il passato ripiombarle addosso, come una pietra, lo stesso peso che l'inchiodava lì…

"I miei uomini hanno l'ordine di ammazzare il bambino se vi dovesse venire in mente di tentare di scappare. E poi…consiglio di starvene buona che altrimenti potrebbero venire strane idee anche a loro e se non sarò qui a fermarli…".

Tirò di nuovo, ogni provocazione sollevava la rabbia…

La mano sulla bocca…

"Oh…ecco…un ultimo avvertimento… se il vostro cognome non è Montand, nemmeno il tizio che viaggia con voi si chiamerà Montand! Non sarete fratelli immagino ma facciamo conto di sì! Dunque non vorrete di certo che vostro fratello finisca in mare?!".

Gli occhi fissavano la parete fredda e buia.

Il corpo d'improvviso s'inabissò nella quiete assoluta.

Intuì i gesti dell'olandese che staccava le corde e richiamava i compari ch'erano fuori.

Una boccetta estratta in fretta dalla tasca…

I capelli afferrati di nuovo, tirati a forza per farle aprire la bocca.

L'essenza disgustosa che bruciava la gola…

Le andò di storto, prese a tossire, e quello prese ad insistere mentre i compari la tenevano lì ferma ad obbligarla ad ingoiare la mistura verdognola…

 _André…_

 _Fratello, sposo, amante…_

 _André…_

 _André…_

André si mantenne sull'altro, l'inglese rallentò i pensieri ed imbrigliò la rabbia. Quei due l'avevano aiutato, non era il caso di perdere altro tempo.

"Non l'ho visto, mi spiace…sarà stato sorpreso dalla tempesta e avrà preferito trovare riparo da qualche parte…" – fece spallucce – "Avete provato nella stiva?".

L'allusione ferì, André non tradì la rabbia.

D'altronde l'altro non sapeva nulla ed era luogo comune che se si spariva su una nave fosse abbastanza evidente dove si potesse finire.

Il fatto poi che fosse un _damerino francese_ ad essere scomparso…

Quella nave abbondava di marinai prestanti e bendisposti. Sui gusti nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da recriminare e l'inglese non sembrava particolarmente scandalizzato all'idea che il damerino avesse accettato la compagnia d'un baldo marinaio.

 _No…_

Non era più tempo di scherzare, che un tempo pure André ci aveva giocato su quell'assurdo equivoco.

 _No…_

"Sono già stato lì!" – tagliò corto, severo, che il tempo passava e l'inglese pareva non capire e…

"I cavalli sono stati accuditi. Laggiù non c'era e nessuno l'ha visto…potete aiutarmi…non mi consentono d'entrare…".

La nave, la nave era enorme ma quella nave non era Parigi, non era la Francia. L'avrebbe trovata Oscar, a costo di smontarla pezzo per pezzo quella dannata nave. Lei era là sotto.

"No! Mi spiace, non posso accontentarvi!" – sputò River tornando a lisciare il vetro tondeggiante della bussoletta, con la manica della giacca per tentare d'asciugarlo. Impresa inutile, che dentro s'era formta condensa e l'ago s'era perso in mezzo.

"Devo trovarlo!" – digrignò André piantandosi davanti a River.

"Al diavolo!" imprecò l'inglese stizzito seppur combattuto – "Posso incaricare Ismael di cercarlo. Lui può accedere ovunque…eccetto nelle cabine dei passeggeri s'intende!".

L'ennesimo affondo…

"Vi state sbagliando monsieur!" – tentò di precisare André che aveva compreso – "Mio fratello…credetemi…non è persona che potrebbe sparire così e lasciarmi senza notizie!".

Misurava le parole André. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a calci l'inglese, André, che l'inglese non sapeva un accidente di loro, di lei, ma non per questo quello aveva diritto di snocciolare i dannati luoghi comuni che accompagnavano la nomea di quelli come loro, né nobili né plebei.

Gente comune…

 _Due fratelli…_

 _No, fratello e sorella…_

River lesse sul volto dell'altro un'angoscia senza pari.

Nessuna rabbia s'era innalzata al seguito delle provocazioni e degli affondi rovesciati addosso al francese.

Tutto questo, unito a tutti gli strani e controversi segnali che s'erano ampliati, silenziosi, dalla coppia di passeggeri, prese ad impensierirlo, che adesso non era più in gioco la capacità d'inquadrare al volo le persone, perché quelle persone forse non erano chi dicevano di essere.

A Marsiglia…

River tornò con la mente a Marsiglia.

Quello s'era nascosto nella catapecchia al passaggio dei soldati francesi…

Convenne che non c'era tempo e che quello non fosse il momento giusto per estorcere altre informazioni. Avrebbe pregustato la vittoria quando li avesse avuti davanti agli occhi tutti e due, i francesi, e allora avrebbe finalmente potuto esigere le tanto agognate pezze utili a fare un poco di luce a quella faccenda. Sì, lo voleva guardare proprio in faccia quel damerino che s'era permesso di disobbedire agli ordini e s'era infilato chissà dove nella sua nave!

"Sta bene! Ismael andrà dove voi non potete. Non posso fare altro. Vi farò sapere ma ora tornate nella cabina. Speravamo d'aggirare il centro della tempesta ma il vento ha cambiato direzione e ci stiamo finendo in mezzo!".

"Vi…" – André fece un passo sbarrando il passo all'altro che s'apprestava ad alzare i tacchi e sparire – "…prego! Lasciatemi andare con lui. Non interferirò con il lavoro dei vostri uomini…ma non posso restare qui…devo…trovarlo…devo trovare mio fratello!".

Le parole si persero, buie, come il buio che circondava i due uomini.

Il francese non mollava…

L'inglese stava per spazientirsi di nuovo.

André lo prevenne…

"Ve lo chiedo come favore per ciò che abbiamo fatto…l'intuito di mio fratello v'è stato utile…io e lui siamo molto legati. Potete sdebitarvi accontentando me!".

Dannato francese, sapeva essere davvero convincente.

Gl'inglesi se hanno un debito di riconoscenza, non possono tirarsi indietro.

Dannato francese, che pareva lo sapesse, anche questo!

Percepiva le voci, il senso delle parole no.

Intuiva il groviglio di braccia che la sollevavano, dove la portassero no.

Avrebbe voluto muoversi ma non vedeva nulla, no…

Percepiva il sangue annacquato, mescolato a mistura che spezzava le forze e la voce…

"Giù nella sentina…quella di sinistra…" – sputò a terra l'olandese.

"Quella è sempre piena d'acqua…affogherà!" – cinica rimostranza.

"Tanto meglio! Se è furba…almeno più furba di quel che penso…capirà che ad aprir bocca…ci rimetterà la vita…gliela farò aprire io la bocca al momento giusto!".

Lanciò la piccola bottiglia nelle mani di uno dei due.

"Usatene poca sennò rischiate di ammazzarla! _Ma belle dame_!" – Streke volteggiò la sinistra inscenando l'inchino del primattore che abbandona la scena - "Fate quello che vi ho detto" – rivolto ai compari – "E non parlate con nessuno di quello che è accaduto qui dentro altrimenti potete dire addio al vostro denaro. E guai a voi se v'azzardate a toccarla! E' mia quella! Se me ne accorgo…".

I due bofonchiarono il proprio disappunto. Il denaro sarebbe di certo finito nelle tasche ma perché poi solo il capo avrebbe potuto godere dell'insperata fortuna d'un incontro con una donna simile?

L'olandese s'inginocchiò ad osservare, controllando che la furia si fosse calmata.

Lisciò la guancia, annusò di nuovo il respiro che s'era acquietato…

Le dita scorsero sul collo.

Nessuna reazione…

Solo gli occhi balenavano gli ultimi rigurgiti d'odio, incapaci di ferire…

L'altro rise, la posizione di potere gli consentì d'abbandonare il voi: "Saprò essere gentile vedrai…se tu lo sarai con me!".

La bocca si ficcò nell'incavo del collo…

Nessuna reazione…

"Ecco…vedi che hai capito?".

Si rialzò lisciandosi la casacca: "Torno fuori…che si staranno chiedendo dov'è finito il nocchiero!" – chiosò tirandosi dietro la porta.

"Allora andate se ci tenete…ma badate di non intralciare il lavoro dell'equipaggio! I miei umini sono parecchio nervosi durante le tempeste e se sentono che qualcuno s'intromette non guardano in faccia a nessuno, neanche se si tratta d'un passeggero! E se finite a gambe all'aria peggio per voi, io vi ho avvertito!".

"Non temete…monsieur…mi limiterò a cercare…" – i pugni chiusi, lo stomaco sottosopra, il viso bianco, il cuore straziato – "Mio fratello. Vi sono…grato…".

"Dovere! Devo comunque ricambiare il vostro gesto. Cercate di trovarlo e se mi permettete ditegliene quattro anche da parte mia. Anzi, quando lo trovate fatemelo sapere. Vedrò di usare le maniere giuste per fargli comprendere cosa sia l'autorità! Mi pare che vostro fratello non abbia idea di che significhi disciplina e rigore e…".

Sir John River si ritrovò lo sguardo dell'interlocutore piantato in faccia.

L'espressione mutata solo per un istante, scivolata giù in una sorta di patetica annuizione, come a rimarcare all'inglese di conoscerla bene l'incapacità del fratello d'accettare la disciplina…

Tempo ve n'era poco però per scendere a disquisire della questione.

"Insomma…ecco…" - farfugliò River – "Mi sembra alquanto stupido sparire così nel bel mezzo della tempesta…a meno che non abbia incontrato compagnia…non pensate possa essere andata così!?".

André lo fissò interdetto.

Negò con la testa, laconicamente risoluto, troppo preoccupato per rispondere all'altro per le rime. Si sentiva stanco d'ingoiare continuamente parole e spiegazioni ma in quel momento gl'interessava solo trovarla…

"Oh…a proposito…non cercate d'intavolare conversazione con Monsieur Ismael…" – precisò River mentre i due s'erano accordati con lo sguardo e il musulmano aveva preso a fargli strada.

"Come…".

"Non…parla…" – sibilò River – "E' una storia lunga…ve la spiegherò poi…".

Annuì André. Non gl'interessava fare conversazione. Gliel'avrebbe fatto capire all'altro se avesse voluto ficcare gli occhi dentro una stanza o un pertugio buio…

Si sarebbe spiegato.

Scomparvero…

Sir John River rimase ad osservare la figura nerboruta del compare, Ismael el Bakar inabissata tra le sartie e gli alberi e subito dietro quella del francese che cercava il fratello.

Un misto di sospesa angoscia e stizza prese a torturagli lo stomaco e questo infastidì i nervi già ulteriormente tesi per la tempesta.

"Non chiudergli la bocca! Sta arrivando una tempesta e il padrone non vuole ritrovarsi con un cadavere…si vuole divertire…ha detto…".

Le voci giungevano lontane, distorte.

Il corpo le pareva staccato dal resto di sé, come se lei fosse imprigionata altrove, non legata ma incapace di muoversi.

La sabbia fredda, bagnata, prese a scorrere giù, dentro la camicia, mentre braccia e gambe venivano slegate.

Era libera…

Era buio…

Provò ad aprire la bocca. Si ritrovò la sabbia sotto i denti…

Era stesa o forse no, non riusciva a comprenderlo…

Si sentì sollevata di nuovo e poi cacciata dentro a forza, dentro una specie di pertugio, le gambe raccolte, le braccia legate di nuovo avanti a sé…

Era buio…

Improvvisamente, di nuovo, i capelli…

Le facevano male i capelli…

"Apri la bocca…dannata…".

"Vacci piano…così l'ammazzi!".

Il sentore amaro raschiò la gola assieme alla sabbia, costretta ad ingoiare tutt'e due.

Il cuore batteva forte e minuscole gocce salate solcarono la fronte fredda per perdersi nell'incavo del collo.

L'odore del mare penetrò le narici e la nausea fino ad allora tenuta a bada prese a risalire prepotente dallo stomaco.

Prese a tossire, tentando di vomitare.

Si sentì chiudere la bocca da una mano, pensò che sarebbe soffocata lì…

 _Andrè…_

Unico pensiero, unico appiglio nel buio assoluto…

Il boato s'innalzò impedendo di ascoltare altro, i sensi allentarono la presa, la coscienza prese a vagare, ondeggiando…

Nel buio…

Nel nulla…

 _29 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 3° giorno di viaggio, prima di mezzanotte…_

 _Direzione Ajaccio._

189


	30. Hell is empty and all the devils are her

_Capitolo discretamente impegnativo. Chi non se la sente può attendere il prossimo._

 _ **Hell is empty and all the devils are here**_

 _L'inferno è vuoto e tutti i diavoli sono qui_

 _William Shakespeare_

" _La tempesta"_

 _30 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 4° giorno di viaggio, subito dopo la mezzanotte…_

 _Direzione Ajaccio…_

 _Aiutami…_

Non aveva più voce.

L'aria umida solcava le viscere della nave, il freddo scivolava sulla pelle, l'odore dell'acqua spumosa e feroce innescava strani vortici dell'anima…

"Dove sei…".

Glielo chiedeva André, camminando al buio, quasi lei fosse lì, l'unico appiglio della vista le spalle squadrate della guida che gli era stata assegnata.

 _Caronte_ l'avrebbe appellato se lei fosse stata lì, e lui, André, un'anima senza pace che s'appresta a scendere negli Inferi.

Solo che quelli gli parevano insidiosamente vuoti, colmi solo degli sguardi assonnati e lividi dei mozzi ch'erano stati mandati a riposare, giù nella stiva, un'ora, solo un'ora a turno, perché fossero in grado di riprendere a combattere ed impedire che la nave colasse a picco.

Non c'erano diavoli là sotto…

E nemmeno angeli.

No, lei non c'era.

 _Aiutami…_

Ad André parve d'aver sentito la sua voce.

Suono evanescente che lo chiamava mentre lui s'aggirava per i corridoi bui.

Il suo accompagnatore percorreva sicuro ogni angolo della nave.

La maggior parte dei marinai alloggiava in uno stanzone maleodorante e scuro, travi nere intrecciate sul soffitto a sostegno dei ponti superiori, da cui penzolavano aggrovigliati ammassi di corde, amache appese per riposare, ragnatele spesse che ondeggiavano all'inclinarsi della nave.

Di lei non c'era traccia.

Quando s'imbattevano in una porta, la porta s'apriva, dopo che la manata del musulmano imponeva di farlo.

Nulla…

André dovette aggrapparsi al corrimano, di nuovo.

Si trovarono ad ispezionare le cabine degli ufficiali. Erano vuote, perché quelli erano tutti su, attorno al capitano, in attesa che Prospero si fosse deciso ad acquietare la tempesta.

C'era un unico appiglio…

Uno soltanto…

L'unico appiglio a lei era quel bambino.

E l'altro appiglio al bambino era quello ch'era stato appellato l' _olandese_.

Anche la sua cabina era vuota.

Le cabine dei passeggeri.

Si bussò anche a quelle.

Tutti aprirono e lasciarono dare un'occhiata. Molti erano spaventati, altri infastiditi ma nessuno si oppose.

La nave era tutta lì, guscio saldo e fragile, robusto e scuro, capace di tenere tutti in vita ed al tempo stesso svuotare la speranza, che il tempo scorreva e gli spazi inesplorati diminuivano col passare delle ore e dei passi.

Ogni passaggio recideva i nervi, ogni porta che s'apriva e poi si richiudeva spezzava il respiro.

Di lei nessuna traccia.

Eppure la sua voce l'aveva ascoltata e lui, dannato, le aveva risposto come se, solo un istante, uno soltanto, lei gli sarebbe apparsa davanti.

L'avrebbe…

Abbracciata e presa a schiaffi e poi baciata…

E se la sarebbe portata via…

 _Via…_

 _Via!_

Aveva paura André.

Lo sguardo stravolto, sgranato nel buio, mentre si ritrovava al punto di partenza, mentre l'uomo che l'aveva accompagnato, pur non avendo aperto bocca, aveva preso a guardarlo con aria di commiserazione, forse sentendosi in colpa ma solo impercettibilmente, per non aver trovato nessuno.

Un guizzo, gli occhi intravidero il nocchiero che alla svelta s'infilava nella cabina di comando.

L'immagine gli riportò una certezza, che lei non fosse sparita, non di sua iniziativa, non poteva aver raggiunto tale grado d'incoscienza.

 _Forse…_

"Dove…sei…non puoi essere sparita nel nulla…devo…trovarti…" – biascicò André a denti stretti, i pugni serrati, lo sguardo annebbiato dalla paura, ficcato in alto al cielo buio, mentre la pioggia insisteva, vorticando, piegata dalle raffiche.

Si ritrovò gli occhi dell'energumeno addosso.

Dietro, alle spalle, il compare inglese che scambiava con l'altro tacite parole sul resoconto della missione.

L'esito pareva evidente.

River tentò ugualmente: "L'avete trovato?".

"No…" – rispose André secco, furioso, disperso – "Io torno…".

"Non se ne parla nemmeno!" – sibilò l'inglese.

"Monsieur…forse non avete compreso?!" - André era fuori di sé, voleva tornare giù, da solo, ripercorrere i corridoi, le stanze, rivoltare la stiva se necessario.

"No forse voi non avete compreso!" – ruggì l'altro – "Se perdiamo un passeggero…il capitano e la nave e la nostra compagnia finiscono nei guai. Non vi permetterò d'andarvene in giro…adesso!".

 _Se perdiamo un passeggero…_

River si diede dell'idiota. L'eventualità si riferiva al francese che aveva di fronte ma l'altro…

"Monsieur…devo trovarlo!" – digrignò André, che l'inglese era diventato nemico, assieme al vento, alla pioggia, al mare in burrasca, all'odore della pece e del catrame e delle corde marce e della salsedine e…

Dio, persino lei adesso era diventata nemica.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto permetterle d'allontanarsi!

Il bacio sulle labbra, l'ultimo, quasi violento, che aveva sperato di sollevare i sensi e costringerla a restare lì, ancora un poco, solo qualche ora che poi sarebbe stato buio e nessuno sarebbe più potuto uscire.

Si maledisse…

Che era stato per quello stesso motivo, _aversi e perdersi_ , non più tardi di sette mesi prima, che lei era sprofondata nell'Inferno del tempo perduto, il peggiore degl'Inferni, misera manciata di minuti preziosi in cui la corda s'era stretta attorno al collo di quella bambina e quella era morta senza nemmeno avere avuto la consolazione di non vederla la dannata morte in faccia.

E Oscar…

Anche Oscar era morta allora.

Una parte di lei era morta assieme alla piccola.

Sputò a terra, fiele misto a sale…

Ci aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato perderla.

Mille volte nella vita passata…

E poi nel presente e anche dopo, nel futuro, quello che non avrebbero più potuto vivere assieme.

Mille volte l'aveva persa.

Laggiù a Place Dauphine e poi a Saint Antoine e sotto le torri nere…

C'era già passato…

Ma ogni volta, chissà come, in fondo al cuore…

"Shit!" – imprecò l'inglese passandosi una mano tra i capelli fradici, chissà dov'era finito il cappellaccio. Lo sguardo era scuro…

Un grido alle spalle…

"Devo andare! Tornatevene di sotto! Chiederò a tutti…".

André rimase lì, a muso duro, lasciando intendere che non si sarebbe mosso d'un passo.

"Ismael…conducete monsieur nella sua cabina!" – sbuffò l'inglese spazientito indicando con un dito al compare d'eseguire l'ordine, anche con la forza se necessario – "E voi…monsieur…vi assicuro che farò il possibile per comprendere dove sia finito vostro fratello…".

Le parole caddero giù come un macigno…

Quella era una nave, mica la città di Parigi.

Se qualcuno non veniva scovato a bordo…

L'energumeno si piazzò davanti alla faccia.

André tirò un respiro fondo, che in realtà gli pareva di non ascoltare più nessun suono, nessuna voce, nessun respiro.

"Faccio da me!" – chiosò avviandosi verso la scala che conduceva al ponte di coperta. La feritoia era chiusa, tentò d'aprirla, una raffica ingoiò il respiro, la nave parve sollevarsi, cacciata in alto da una forza gigantesca e poi lasciata ricadere giù, a peso morto.

Il corpo senza peso scaraventato contro la balaustra.

Il braccio chiuso in una morsa…

Ismael s'era attaccato alle sartie dell'albero mezzano…

Lo tenne stretto, che tutt'e due rimasero lì, aggrappati, in attesa che l'onda che li aveva travolti si ritraesse.

Fradicio, André comprese…

 _Dio…_

Prese a sputare acqua e a tossire…

 _Dio, no…_

Prese a tossire…

Prese a sputare sangue, misto alla melma pastosa e putrida che ristagnava nella sentina, smossa dalle onde ch'erano penetrate dalle fessure, sospinte dalla furia del vento.

Sabbia tutt'intorno, le dita scorsero la forma levigata e liscia e fredda di alcune pietre.

Era in una sentina, non c'erano dubbi.

Paratie riempite di sabbia e pietre per dare equilibrio alla nave, in teoria, impossibile aprirle ma era accaduto.

Era buio, il corpo immobile, sentiva di scivolare, giù, in fondo.

Probabilmente era davvero sott'acqua ma dentro la pancia della nave.

 _Dio…_

 _Augustin! – la voce s'era incrinata nel tono sgradevole del rimprovero._

 _Monsieur Augustin Renyer de Jarjayes s'era acceso la pipa ed un'ampia voluta di fumo s'era sollevata eterea, odorosa, morbida, mentre l'uomo tamburellava con le dita sul foglio appena vergato. Attendeva che l'inchiostro s'asciugasse._

 _Mi avete sentito?! – aveva puntualizzato Madame Jarjayes._

 _Sì…Marguerite… – aveva risposto perplesso l'altro._

 _Gli occhi s'erano sollevati andando sul viso contratto e bianco della governante che stava poco dietro la consorte._

 _Tutte e due erano entrate di gran carriera, attendendo di profferir parola, solo il tempo che sarebbe servito al generale per ultimare la missiva ch'era intento a scrivere. Di solito nessuno aveva diritto di dirturbarlo mentre se ne stava chiuso a lavorare nel suo studio. Evidentemente l'accidente era davvero d'importanza vitale._

 _Madame…davvero… – il generale aveva interrogato la governante._

 _Oui! Monsieur…Signor Generale…ecco…me l'ha detto André…era bagnato fradicio, l'ho sgridato e così me l'ha detto…_

…

 _Silenzio…_

 _Il Generale Jarjayes aveva dato un altro tiro alla pipa e se n'era rimasto zitto._

 _Allora? – il timbro della consorte s'era allarmato, al limite del fastidioso, più che altro perché il Generale Jarjayes non era mai stato disposto a ripensare e rivedere le proprie scelte._

 _Lì, però si esigeva una valutazione sul da farsi._

 _Al generale era parso allora che la moglie stesse scivolando – davvero - nella remota speranza che quell'accidente gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea, all'altro._

 _In fondo Oscar aveva solo cinque anni…_

 _Madame stava pensando questo…_

 _Si, forse si stava già immaginando che con un poco di pazienza forse sarebbero riusciti a far accettare alla figlioletta vestiti più graziosi e femminili…_

 _I capelli sarebbero cresciuti in fretta per finire intrecciati in una morbida acconciatura…_

 _Madame avrebbe soprasseduto se la figlia non si fosse piegata subito ai cambiamenti ma a poco a poco li avrebbe accettati e tutto, tutto il mondo che pareva aver preso a procedere a rovescio dal venicinque dicembre dell'anno millesettecentocinquantacinque…_

 _Tutto il mondo sarebbe tornato a scorrere come doveva._

 _Il silenzio del marito aveva indotto un cauto seppur sorprendente ottimismo._

 _Che il generale fosse stato davvero lì lì per valutare la questione, cedere ed ammettere con sé stesso d'aver commesso il più grande errore della sua vita?_

 _Madame!? – l'uomo aveva interrogato di nuovo la governante per essere certo d'aver ben compreso._

 _Stavano per annegare! Signor Generale… – la voce di nanny s'era contratta a quel punto, mentre Madame Jarjayes aveva fatto un passo verso la scrivania, gli occhi al marito. Era spaventata, ma di più non poteva esigere._

 _Tutti e due! – aveva precisato Madame Jarjayes – Anche nostra figlia!_

 _Jarjayes s'era massaggiato le tempie, poi aveva battuto una mano sul tavolo…_

 _E sia! Madame… – gli occhi alla governate ch'era scattata sull'attenti – Per domani preparateci un pranzo al sacco, un paio di cestini andranno benissimo. Metteteci pane, formaggio…._

 _Augustin!? – s'era allarmata Madame Jarjayes che non comprendeva il nesso col pericolo appena scampato dalla bambina._

 _Monsieur!? Per… – aveva balbettato Madame Glacé._

 _Domani si va a nuotare! – aveva sentenziato Jarjayes alzandosi in piedi e tirando un respiro di compiacimento, mentre Madame Jarjayes aveva preso a farsi il segno della croce come pure la governante._

 _Inezie…_

 _Nulla avrebbe potuto scalfire il piano originale…_

 _Avete ragione madame! – aveva sentenziato Jarjayes – Non posso permettere che mio figlio anneghi in una pozza d'acqua! E' un Jarjayes! M'ero riservato d'insegnarglielo quest'estate, ma ormai fa già abbastanza caldo…se tutti e due rischiavano d'annegare, allora insegnerò a nuotare a tutti e due!_

Non c'era più di aria.

La camicia fradicia, i calzoni anche…

L'acqua era penetrata dalle assi delle pareti…

Solo la sabbia impediva d'inghiottire l'acqua. Però inghiottiva sabbia…

Le dita gelate s'incunearono in una breccia di legno, scheggia lunga e fragile però, marcita dall'acqua.

Rimbombi cupi e violenti spezzarono il silenzio, il mare ghermiva il fragile guscio, che il fasciame pareva avrebbe ceduto da un momento all'altro, al morire della eco del colpo.

 _Avanti! Tieni fuori la testa! E se finisci sotto, tieni la bocca chiusa!_

 _Gli ordini del generale valevano sempre…_

"Tengo la bocca chiusa!"

 _Prima devi prendere un respiro ampio…così! E poi se vuoi puoi andare sott'acqua!_

"Padre…non respiro…non…".

 _La eco della voce, l'acqua gelata…_

 _La propria voce…_

"André…fifone! Che fai? Io ho già imparato…se non ti butti ti chiamerò fifone per tutta la vita!".

 _Però, in fondo, se non fosse stato per tuo padre, saresti venuta su una specie di damina, imbellettata e frivola…_

 _Sagace forse, della sagacia utile a tener viva la conversazione tra damine sagaci ma nulla più._

 _Sagace forse per apparire interessante agli sguardi di pretendenti cicisbei…_

 _Ma non troppo però, non fosse mai d'esser stati troppo sagaci che poi si sarebbe finite per esser sfrontate e i signori uomini non avrebbero degnato che d'una occhiata sbiadita e sufficiente._

 _Sagaci sì ma non al punto da rischiar di rimanere zitelle!_

 _André…fifone!_

"André…sei sempre stato un fifone…" – piano, la voce flebile – "Eppure…".

 _Il sole delle diciotto e trenta._

 _Versailles…_

 _Il sole luminoso, ampio, asciutto, estivo…_

 _Ogni sera un ricevimento, i giardini da perlustrare, i percorsi da controllare…_

 _Ogni giorno ed ogni notte._

 _Avevi imparato a notare persino quali giardinieri s'erano occupati delle aiuole, dei roseti, degli arbusti, dell'erba…_

 _Il sole delle diciannove e trenta, Versailles, tiepido, pieno, intenso…_

 _André, adesso…_

 _Adesso lo so che lui era lì, pochi passi dietro te, mentre osservavi il tramonto lungo il Gran Canal e ricordavi quando da piccoli avevate rischiato d'annegare al fiume._

 _Ti piaceva lanciare sassi nello stagno._

 _Una volta, una volta soltanto, v'eravate messi a tirare pietre anche laggiù. Non ridevate, lanciavate solo le pietre, mentre la spada ondeggiava al fianco, impedendo i movimenti._

 _Il sole delle venti e trenta, a Versailles, freddo, rosato, colmo di nostalgia…_

 _La festa aveva inizio, risate, canti, frusciare sinuoso di stoffe e broccati, sentori di cipria e carne arrosto._

 _Sudore, rancori, vendette, il popolo muore…_

"Ho freddo…respira…".

Prese a parlare, tra sé…

"Non voglio combattere…non voglio combattere più…".

Conosceva il corpo adesso, non più come strumento per ragionare, studiare, combattere, opporsi, scegliere, mediare, cedere e vincere.

Lo conosceva immerso nell'intenso fremere del desiderio, dell'amore, del sesso, del chiedere e basta, del volere e basta…

Volersi, aversi e perdersi…

Lì sotto, nella trappola, il corpo si librava.

Ritrovò le ginocchia che strinse al petto, rannicchiandosi, le braccia a chiudersi ed abbracciarsi, la testa ritta da tenere fuori dalla strana melma su cui era adagiata.

Ascoltava il respiro, il proprio, incapace di rallentarlo e controllarlo.

Era talmente veloce, aveva paura, ecco perché respirava così in fretta, talmente in fretta che avrebbe rischiato di consumare la poca aria che filtrava dentro la sentina.

La cabina era vuota.

Sul pavimento rivoli d'acqua, sottili e lucidi, a rincorrersi lentamente, sgocciolati all'ondeggiare calmo della candela.

La branda era asciutta, i documenti al loro posto, il mantello e l'altra camicia, quella che s'era cambiata, tutto piegato, laggiù, sulla cassa che avevano aperto per scegliere i vestiti puliti.

L'afferrò sondando la consistenza della stoffa, un poco sudicia. Sarebbe stata lavata non appena fossero arrivati…

 _A casa…_

 _A casa…_

La sua casa era lì, nell'odore di lei, che incideva la carne e frustava i sensi, mentre s'era portato la stoffa al viso strisciandosela addosso, immergendosi nel sentore ancora intenso, buono…

Sapeva di lei, sì…

Destino beffardo quello che conduce all'esistenza attraverso l'assenza.

L'esistenza è altro dal corpo eppure…

André si lasciò cadere sul letto. Chiuse gli occhi.

Non c'era traccia del passaggio di alcuno.

Oscar non era tornata…

Era uscita e non era più tornata.

 _Stupida! – gliel'avevi detto, quella volta e poi t'eri accorto che il generale stava poco lontano da te, intento a controllare che lei non affogasse._

 _Non aveva battuto ciglio, il generale, Oscar aveva appena imparato a nuotare. Sembrava una rana, un cane, un gatto stremato dal terrore._

 _Era sgraziata in acqua._

 _Il generale non t'aveva sentito o forse aveva fatto finta di non sentirti. Pareva lo sapesse lui, suo padre, quanto poteva essere insolente e fastidiosa la figlia quando imparava un nuovo gesto e tutto il mondo doveva saperlo che lei era stata capace d'arrivare fin lì._

 _Ti faccio…vedere…io! – avevi contestato mettendo un piede in acqua._

 _Eri rabbrividito. La paura raffredda gl'intenti. L'acqua fredda poi, ancor di più._

 _Eri scivolato giù, piano piano, la camiciola s'era gonfiata come un pane che lievita nel pertugio più caldo e nascosto d'una cucina._

 _Poi era accaduto…_

 _Monsieur, il padrone, il generale, aveva lasciato la figlia e s'era diretto verso di te e t'aveva insegnato come fare, stare a galla, respirare senza ingurgitare acqua e poi imparare a nuotare._

 _T'eri stupito ma poi ti eri fidato e alla fine…_

Strinse i pugni.

I dannati ricordi avevano il pregio di distogliere dalla paura, ma poi, quando la ragione li scacciava, la paura tornava lì piantata come una spada in mezzo allo stomaco.

Due colpi alla porta, né troppo forti, né troppo deboli.

Qualcuno voleva parlargli ma non voleva far troppo chiasso.

André si precipitò ad aprire ritrovandosi l'energumento davanti alla faccia.

"L'avete…trovato?" – chiese a bruciapelo.

L'altro rimase muto. Andrè rammentò le parole di River. Ismael non parlava.

Non era per quello che sprofondò nel buio, che vederselo lì di fronte, neppure un cenno di consenso, non presagiva nulla di buono.

L'altro non aveva annuito…

Quindi…

Lo sguardo severo e teso, l'altro l'invitò a seguirlo.

André riprese la lente, inforcando nuovamente il corridoio.

Il tragitto fu breve. Questa volta venne fatto entrare nelle stanze del capitano, si ritrovò nel salottino che precedeva la stanza più grande dove avevano cenato, il primo giorno d'imbarco.

Intravide il tavolo giù in fondo, al posto degl'istoriati piatti di porcellana e dei bicchieri di cristallo e delle bottiglie scure e delle raffinate pietanze facevano bella mostra mappe nautiche, un sestante, vari compassi e la famigerata bussola che aveva suscitato le ire stizzite dell'inglese.

Il tavolo attirò l'attenzione solo per qualche istante.

André s'accorse che River e Ismael non erano soli. C'erano altri ufficiali ed anche il nocchiero.

Quello con cui s'era scontrata lei, il primo giorno di navigazione, _l'olandese volante…_

Che c'entrava…

Dietro all'uomo…

Quando furono tutti presenti River si rivolse a Streke.

Il buco ricavato nella sentina era stretto.

Saggiò l'orientamente prendendo ad ondeggiare. Una spalla toccava la parete, da una parte, l'altra era immersa nella melma. Era stesa, ogni tanto le toccava sollevare la testa. Era buio…

"Respira…" – si disse – "Respira…".

Respirava…

Intuiva la sagoma del corpo, il proprio, racchiuso, stretto, fermo, prigioniero.

Chiuse gli occhi, forzando il corpo in altra stretta, in altro abbraccio.

Si sorprese d'essere capace d'ascoltare il corpo, il ritorno d'una sorta d'onda acustica sottile, quasi impercettibile, che spezzava il cuore.

Si sorprese d'essere capace di amarsi e di avere paura di perdersi, là sotto, di morire, là sotto, anche se sapeva che sarebbe comunque morta, di lì ad un paio di mesi.

Non voleva accadesse lì sotto.

Amava sé stessa…

Se fosse morta, avrebbe davvero voluto che fosse accaduto tra le braccia di André mentre lui avrebbe continuato ad accarezzare la pelle, a scostare i capelli, a solcare con le labbra il collo, a stringere la mano. L'avrebbe guardato come ultima immagine, ultimo respiro, ultimo battito…

La paura s'impadronì dei muscoli.

Suo padre le aveva insegnato come affrontarla, gestirla, accantonarla.

Chi viene addestrato per proteggere altri non può avere paura per sé stesso e se ce l'ha deve imparare a farsela compagna di viaggio, a camminarci accanto, a sfidarla, a volte apertamente, a volte lasciandosi guidare dal pensiero veloce che consente di decidere in fretta.

Così, il corpo, quello di donna, s'era adeguato, soffocando i sensi, quelli morbidi come la compassione, quelli fragili come la pietà, quelli acuti come la rabbia.

Il corpo, quello di donna, s'era ridestato in un istante, in quella notte calda e profumata e dolce e…

E tutto era piombato addosso, come quelle onde che schiantavano lo scafo.

Adesso, lì dentro, in quel buco non c'era più nulla da dominare.

Lo sguardo dell'avversario, quando l'aveva intravisto, alla luce del sole, era apparso freddo, distante, vuoto.

Solo le treccine, strettamente annodate, s'erano mosse ondeggiando rivelando il nervosismo, la fretta, la smania…

La smania…

No, stavolta non era certa sarebbe riuscita a sfuggire ad un destino patetico.

Donna in mezzo a uomini.

Era sempre stato così, nella sua vita.

Possibile che suo padre non avesse mai pensato all'eventualità che quando lei fosse stata presa, per un qualsiasi accidente, da chiunque non l'avesse conosciuta per ciò che era, chiunque avrebbe potuto…

Indicibile stanchezza percepita nel sangue che scorreva lento, i muscoli fermi, trattenuti, minuscole gocce d'acqua e sudore, salate, solcarono il viso.

S'accontentò di quelle, leccando le labbra, ingoiando il sale e la sabbia…

Era buio…

Le orecchie colme d'uno strano ronzio.

Non sarebbe riuscita a resistere a lungo.

Prima o poi non avrebbe più controllato nulla, né la sete, né la rabbia, né i muscoli e sarebbe stata la fine, perché il corpo avrebbe preso a muoversi e lei sarebbe sprofondata giù.

"Aiutami…".

 _Tieni la testa fuori dall'acqua! – adesso era André, che aveva imparato a nuotare che redarguiva lei – E respira solo quando sei fuori…_

 _Ovvio! Scemo!_

"Respira…respira…respira…".

La fronte si piegò sulle ginocchia…

"Respira…".

River teneva lo sguardo basso, imprecava forse ma a bassa voce, la mascella tirata.

L'olandese invece aveva preso a fissarlo, André, e lui aveva preso a fissare l'altro ch'era evidente che quello avesse a che fare con la questione.

"L'ho saputo solo adesso…" – esordì Streke.

"Cosa avete saputo?!" – sibilò André sulle spine.

Lo sguardo fisso, i pugni chiusi…

Streke si scostò di lato.

Dietro c'era il bambino, Martin, occhi bassi, testa un poco reclinata di lato.

"Ero giù a sistemate il carico, che non si sganciassero le casse…ho saputo che stavate cercando una persona…vostro fartello…".

La sinistra dell'uomo si sollevò, l'indice indicò André, fosse stato una daga, il dito avrebbe ghermito la carne, come un artiglio.

"Parla ora e ripeti ciò che mi hai appena detto!" – gridò River facendo un passo verso l'altro.

"Non lo sapevo…vedete…quando ho visto il mio mozzo…" – il dito si spostò sul bambino – "Lui mi ha detto…no…prego…scusate…".

"Lui non parla! Monsieur Streke, gli avete tolto la parola con un calcio alla gola! Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a dirvi…".

River era furioso.

André non comprendeva seppur intuiva che il discorso sarebbe scivolato su di lei…

Sposa, moglie, amante…

"Monsieur River…" – André chiese silenzio.

River si zittì, ingoiando la rabbia.

"Il mozzo m'ha fatto capire d'aver visto una persona…quella che voi state cercando…".

Non esalò respiro Streke, soltanto abbassò gli occhi, che nessuno s'accorgesse ch'essi ridevano per il tranello, effimero, che voleva tendere.

"Dove?" – chiese André avvicinandosi lo sguardo piantato sull'altro, i muscoli impietriti impercettibilmente ammorbidi dalla chiosa. Quello l'aveva vista…

"Sono…spiacente…" – sussurrò l'olandese.

"Parlate o giuro che…" – s'avventò contro l'olandese, André, non reggeva più la tensione, l'attesa.

Che voleva ottenere quel dannato girando attorno ad una simile faccenda?

L'afferrò per la giacca spingendolo indietro…

"Parlate!".

"In mare!" – sibilò Streke livido – "Il mio mozzo l'ha visto cadere in mare!".

"In…mare?" – ripetè le parole André. Era talmente vicino, le aveva sentite, ma…

"In mare!" – ripetè Streke, freddo – "Se l'avessi visto con i miei occhi avrei tentato di far calare una scialuppa ma questo moccioso m'ha avvertito solo adesso…".

"State…mentendo…" – un sussurro.

André lasciò i lembi della giacca mantenendo lo sguardo su quello freddo dell'uomo.

Un passo indietro, un altro…

"In mare?" – replicò André caustico.

 _Oscar, sorella, amica, sposa, amante…_

 _Tutto…_

 _Sei tutto…_

"In mare?!" – gridò.

 _Tu saresti…_

Lo sguardo corse giù al bambino…

Il respiro sospeso…

André s'inginocchiò per arrivargli all'altezza degli occhi.

"Dimmi…che…hai…visto?" – sussurrò afferrandolo per le spalle, tentando disperatamente di suscitare nell'altro la negazione, un passo indietro.

Forse quello s'era sbagliato, forse aveva visto un'altra persona, forse nessuno era caduto in mare e lui chissà perché s'era inventato quella dannata menzogna…

L'altro non emise suono, la testa era bassa, il corpo rattrappito, come il respiro.

"Dimmi…" – prese a stringerlo André perché gli pareva tutto assurdo.

"Lasciatelo stare…monsieur…il bambino non parla!" – si sentì dire alle spalle da River.

"Dannazione! Com'è possibile?" – sputò André che si ritrovò in ginocchio a terra, seduto davanti a Martin che finalmente sollevò gli occhi.

Scuri, trancianti…

Stava male…

Per cosa non era possibile comprenderlo.

"Io stesso sono stato buttato a terra da un'onda!" – riprese il nocchiero – "E' possibile sia accaduto questo…".

La voce di quello era fredda, pareva stesse redigendo il resoconto sul giornale di bordo.

River si voltò verso André mentre quest'ultimo pareva aver smesso di respirare, i pugni serrati, lo sguardo sbarrato, incredulo, fisso all'olandese che, sciorinato il racconto, aveva assunto un'aria contrita e mesta, come a voler sottolineare la gravità e l'inevitabilità di ciò che aveva appena detto.

"Non è vero!" – gridò contro l'altro, senza respiro – "Siete…vi state sbagliando…tutti! Vorreste farmi credere che una persona cade in mare e nessuno…nessuno tranne questo bambino avrebbe visto nulla? Una persona cade in acqua e per voi è come se fosse caduta una cassa…un bastone!? Quando sarebbe accaduto? Quando?!".

Gridò di nuovo, obiezioni ovvie di fronte alla visione tranciante.

André s'era rialzato, s'era avvinghiato di nuovo all'olandese, l'aveva fissato, stringendo le mani e l'altro era rimasto lì, freddo, della freddezza della conoscenza, della miseria del piano che non può fallire.

Affondò l'olandese…

"Il bambino mi ha fatto capire che quello che è caduto in mare è la persona con cui mi sono scontrato il primo giorno di navigazione. Dunque è vostro fratello…monsieur…non c'è alcun dubbio. Sono davvero spiacente…".

"No!" – gli gridò addosso – "Non può essere vero!".

Il destro si sollevò per colpire il nocchiero, Ismael el Bakar in un guizzo intercettò il polso afferrandolo e bloccandolo.

Tutti erano divenuti nemici adesso…

"No!" – gridò ancora André tentando d'avventarsi contro l'olandese, la mente annebbiata e persa, la salsedine addosso, nello stomaco, il boato cupo del mare nelle orecchie.

"Monsieur prego!" – l'apostrofò l'olandese – "Piuttosto sono io che vorrei sapere perché vostro fratello sarebbe stato alle calcagna del mio mozzo?".

La domanda tranciò l'aria.

River s'impietrì, comprese…

Non si capacitava…

S'era sentito dare dell'idiota dal damerino quando gli aveva spiegato cosa accadeva a Martin, il trattamento che gli riservava il nocchiero.

Forse le sue parole…

"Mio fratello…che volete insinuare?" – respirò piano André, che non aveva più voce.

 _Fratello…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _Se avesse detto che lei era una donna…_

 _Forse…_

 _Se nessuno l'aveva ancora immaginato…_

 _Dio…_

 _E se…_

"Che gli stava dietro! Non c'è molto da insinuare!" – ghignò Streke – "Ed è caduto in mare! Nemmeno qui c'è molto da insinuare! Il punto è sapere perché? Vostro fratello lo conoscevate voi meglio di me. Dovreste saperlo voi…forse…".

"Forse voi avete la risposta!" – digrignò André tentando di svincolarsi dalla presa del musulmano - "Voi…quello che fate a quel bambino…mio fratello…".

"Se vostro fratello avesse eseguito l'ordine di restare in cabina…" – sibilò Reneé Streke – "Forse non staremmo qui a perder tempo…".

Ismael ce la mise tutta per trattenere André.

Forse non del tutto inavvertitamente, la presa s'allentò e il destro di André piombò sull'olandese che non fece a tempo a schivare il colpo ritrovandosi inchiodato alla parete, la mascella trafitta, l'equilibrio perso sotto l'ondeggiare dello scafo.

Si ritrovò a terra e André contro, preceduto dall'inglese che s'avventò addosso al nocchiero, anche lui, trascinandolo indietro per la giacca.

"Sei un dannato bastardo!" – gli ringhiò contro, Sir John River, trafitto anche lui dall'accaduto incomprensibile e devastante.

Non poteva credere che quel tizio, quel…

Nemmeno sapeva perché gli fosse rimasto a galleggiare nella testa per tutto il tempo. Solo che adesso si sarebbe preso a pugni da solo intuendo ch'era stata colpa delle parole che aveva speso sul moccioso, se quello forse s'era messo in testa di cercare il bambino.

Lui voleva solo provocarlo, indignarlo, scoprire gl'ideali, stuzzicare la curiosità, stupire, violare il senso della giustizia…

Dio, forse c'era riuscito davvero.

Il colpo secco a terra: "Messieurs prego!" – la voce tesa e severa del Capitano Norel de Ville – "Siamo tutti adulti, non è il caso di rischiare altri problemi…".

River rimase col destro alzato, la sinistra teneva il bavero dell'olandese e quello a terra, lungo disteso, niente, non lasciava trasparire un fiato, un mezzo dissenso. Muto…

Che non era il caso di tirar troppo la corda. La parte del marinaio senza cuore e con il cervello in mezzo alle brache gli era uscita proprio bene.

Anzi, no, quella parte, la seconda…

Quella l'avrebbe recitata a breve…

"Capitano…dobbiamo…tornare indietro!" – sputò River stravolto.

"Monsieur…indietro dove!?" – contestò Monsieur Norel de Ville – "Non sappiamo neppure dove è accaduto…".

"Forse…" – River faticava a respirare – "Forse…".

"Forse cosa…Monsieur River?" – proseguì il capitano.

"Forse è ancora…" – André si fece avanti, i pugni chiusi, che non riuscì a concludere la frase. Non ci credeva…

 _Viva…_

Sentiva la terra venirgli a mancare sotto i piedi, la nausea chiudere lo stomaco, non aveva mangiato nulla, gli veniva da vomitare lo stesso.

"Messieurs…temo…che…" – una mano al volto, Monsieur Norel de Ville scosse il capo, il bastone puntato a terra di nuovo…

André guardava e non vedeva più nulla.

Il bastone picchiato a terra…

Il bastone…

Vide il bastone.

La mente corse indietro a Place Dauphine e poi a Saint Petersburg e a Saint Antonine e alla corte…

La corte dei miracoli…

La gente che ci abitava arsa viva per soddisfare la folle vendetta d'un folle.

Tutto pareva riavvolgersi e ripiegarsi nelle sue mani. Tutto prendeva a sbriciolarsi come non fosse mai esistito.

 _Che ne sapevano quelli lì, su quella nave, della loro storia?_

 _Oscar…il suo coraggio…la decisione di non morire in battaglia…_

 _Il desiderio di vivere senza più combattere e magari combattere altre battaglie…_

 _E adesso gli venivano a dire che lei era caduta in mare?_

 _Quando era accaduto?_

 _E dov'era stata fino a quel momento?_

 _E tutto…_

 _A che era servito tutto ciò che avevano vissuto!?_

Strinse i pugni, lei non c'era tra le dita, eppure lei era lì, sensuale e languida…

Il sorriso che si spegne mentre l'orgasmo trafigge. L'aveva guardata tante volte perdersi e morire lì, un poco alla volta, tra le dita, dentro i baci, nei respiri raccolti, dissetandosi degli umori…

"Vi prego…" – chiese in un ultimo disperato tentativo di smuovere il capitano.

Che lo sapeva anche lui che cadere in mare in mezzo ad una tempesta…

Poteva esser lì la nave, a poche tese da quello ch'era caduto e quello sarebbe annegato lo stesso.

 _Tieni la testa fuori dall'acqua! E respira solo quando sei fuori…_

 _Ovvio! Scemo!_

A che era servito?

"Vattene!" – sibilò River all'indirizzo di Streke.

Quello s'era rialzato, lo sguardo distante, freddo, in attesa, per quel che lo riguardava, che il sipario calasse e lui potesse tornarsene alle occupazioni che gli competevano.

 _In fondo hai ammazzato un uomo e non era la prima volta…_

 _Cent mille livrees…_

 _Ognuno ha i suoi obiettivi nella vita._

 _Hai ammazzato per i tuoi ideali di giustizia, nonostante tu abbia sempre pensato che la vita di un uomo…_

 _Non si può togliere la vita ad un uomo._

 _E per cento mila livree?_

 _Forse si…_

 _Si può togliere la vita ad un essere umano per cento mila livree…_

 _Si…_

 _Ogni uomo ha i suoi interessi da perseguire…_

 _La santità o la dannazione._

 _Ognuno ha i suoi…_

 _Non ha importanza quali sono._

 _A questo punto, nemmeno come raggiungerli._

 _L'hai imparato questo…_

 _L'hai imparato molto bene!_

"Respira…si…respira…".

Il gran finale…

L'ultimo guizzo dell'attore che vuole tenersi la scena ancora per un poco.

"Scusate…dimenticavo…" – esordì Streke senza voltarsi, fissando la porta.

Le facce immobili degli altri si voltarono verso di lui invece, terree, incredule.

"Ecco…il moccioso qui presente…lo si vede davvero magro ma credetemi quando vuole mette su una dannata forza…".

"Parla, altrimenti giuro che sarò io a farti finire di sotto!" – l'inchiodò River.

"Ebbene…m'ha riferito d'esser riuscito a buttare in acqua una botte…una di quelle piccole che contengono la pece…quelle che stanno in fondo…laggiù…".

Streke indicò col dito un imprecisato punto, fuori, nella tempesta, nel nulla, la punta si perse contro il legno scuro della porta.

"Sei…" – River tentò di mettergli una mano sulla spalla. Stavolta fu preceduto da André.

Quando tutto sembra perduto, è necessario fornire un appiglio da cui una mente si lascia ingannare. La speranza…

La speranza di cercare una persona viva caduta in mare disoglie dal cercarla giù, nella pancia della nave…

"Vorreste dire che…".

"Le botti sono tutte piene!" – obiettò River – "Come avrebbe fatto? Pesano troppo!".

"Sono il nocchiero di bordo, monsieur, e so quante once di pece ci sono su tutta la nave e quante ce n'è in ciascuna botte. Ne abbiamo usata parecchia, non più tardi di sei giorni fa. Una botte era praticamente vuota. E come ben sapete quelle botti sono a tenuta stagna, perché se la pece s'inumidisce è da buttare…quindi…il moccioso ha cercato di salvarlo quello…se quello s'è aggrappato alla botte…".

La speranza, esile, beffarda, suadente…

André gli mise davvero una mano sulla spalla, forzando l'altro a voltarsi.

Streke si lasciò voltare.

"E' la verità?" – domandò con un filo di voce.

"Domandatelo al moccioso. Lui ha visto tutto, lui ha fatto tutto…".

André prese un respiro fondo, s'inchinò di nuovo.

"Hai…sei riuscito a buttare a mare una botte…dove…sarebbe…accaduto?".

L'altro non negò, né annuì. Rimase zitto, nemmeno il coraggio di sollevare gli occhi.

"Credetemi monsieur…quello è un sì! Martin non parla ma si fa capire e io l'ho capito…che poi vostro fratello sia riuscito ad aggrapparsi…beh questo credo che solo Nostro Signore potrebbe saperlo…" – blaterò Streke, soddisfatto.

Si sentiva persino commosso, che fornire una speranza significa alleggerire il peso che grava sul cuore. Così almeno il francese non avrebbe vagato come un'anima in pena per tutta la nave col rischio di trovare la sua preda.

"Allora…se torniamo indietro?" – André s'era rialzato, la faccia verso il capitano, così come quella di River.

L'uomo scosse la testa. Era difficile immaginarsi che qualcuno si sarebbe potuto salvare aggrappato ad una misera botte da venti libbre, n mezzo al mare in tempesta, l'acqua era gelata…

"Monsieur…dovete farmi tornare indietro…mi calerò con una scialuppa…" – azzardò André.

"La costa non è lontana in fondo…signor capitano…le correnti potrebbero spingerlo verso le rocce…" – rincarò River.

Che de Ville era dubbioso ma tutta la smania del suo secondo proprio non la comprendeva, anche se il giovanotto era un idealista davvero e combatteva per i i più disgraziati e….

Il viaggio aveva già subito un ampio ritardo per via dell'abbordaggio della fregata inglese e poi a causa della tempesta. Gli sarebbe toccato inventarsi altri divertimenti per tenere a bada il mercante di grano di Tolone.

"E sia…all'alba…stabiliremo il da farsi…messieurs…riprendiamo le carte nautiche…le correnti sono abbastanza note in questo tratto…".

Speranza significa tempo.

Tempo che scorre, tempo da colmare.

Streke uscì dalla cabina più che soddisfatto.

Gli sarebbe bastatao un giorno, uno soltanto.

E gli era necessario che gli occhi dell'equipaggio e dei passeggeri fossero riamsti lì, inchiodati a scrutare il mare nero e non la pancia della nave.

Il bambino, anche lui, sgusciò via. Minuscolo pulviscolo…

"Aspettate!".

André gridò di non lascirli uscire, nessuno dei due.

Come se gli occhi del bambino che l'avevano vista per l'ultima volta gli avrebbero potuto dare conforto, un appiglio a lei, alla consistenza potente di lei ch'era svanita nel nulla.

E l'altro…

La rabbia era piena, furiosa…

Doveva restare con lo sguardo su quell'uomo per comprendere cosa era accaduto. Davvero…

I sensi all'erta, incapaci di dar credito al racconto e allora anche la presenza disgustosa dell'olandese rappresentava uno dei tanti fili d'una trama distorta e senza senso.

Quei due lo legavano a lei, averli lì gli consentiva di averla lì…

No, forse semplicemente non voleva restare solo.

"Calmatevi adesso…" – l'incalzò River – "Non serve a niente prendersela con Streke…nemmeno io sono convinto del suo racconto…lasciate che parli con altri marinai…".

"Che intendete?" – Andrè si parò davanti all'altro.

Qualsiasi appiglio…

"Non gli credete?".

River era combattuto. Lui di false speranze non ne voleva elargire ma c'era che quello che era accaduto non aveva molto senso. Incomprensibilmente qualcosa nella storia non quadrava.

 _Quel dannato damerino francese…_

Quello aveva dimostrato un discreto sangue freddo, prima a Marsiglia e poi nel duello.

Le parole che gli erano uscite dalla bocca, poche, taglienti, severe. Gli era parso calmo ma al tempo stesso terribilmente severo nel dimostrarsi idealmente superiore. Gli aveva rimproverato d'aver chiuso gli occhi di fronte alla mala sorte del bambino.

Per un idealista come si dichiarava Sir John River era stato uno smacco bello e buono e per di più sciorinato così, sotto il naso.

Una tempesta, un'onda sbieca, avrebbero mai potuto avere la meglio su…

 _Quello?_

"Mi spiace…" – convenne alla fine River – "Tutto ciò che posso fare è parlare con l'equipaggio. Martin è troppo piccolo per aver visto e fatto tutto da solo…".

"Non gli credete!" – ammise di nuovo André a bruciapelo. Nella voce la rabbia di non ricevere mai una risposta che cancellasse il dubbio. Voleva sapere se era il racconto ad essere inverosimile o chi l'aveva sputato addosso a loro, oppure il fatto, in sé…

"Non ho detto che non gli credo. Ho detto che questo racconto deve essere approfondito. Se fosse vero avremmo perso un passeggero. E credetemi monsieur…a prescindere dal fatto che quel passeggero era vostro fratello…a me non è mai accaduto. Sarebbe la prima volta. Non ne vado fiero nemmeno io!".

La chiosa gelò i sensi.

André ascoltava al contrario i sensi, tutti, gridare, infuocarsi dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione. L'altro parlava d'una conta che avrebbe macchiato la carriera forse e le casse dell'assicurazione della compagnia di navigazione.

Ma pur sempre di numeri si trattava.

"Perdonate…" – sibilò River che comprese d'essersi spinto oltre ma non è che poteva dire all'altro che il fratello sparito in mezzo alle onde…

Dio l'aveva fatto maschio e a River piacevano le femmine, eppure…

L'avrebbe…

Una mano tra i capelli, la smania prendeva a solcare di nuovo i muscoli ed il sangue.

André prese a tremare, scansandosi un poco dalla vista dell'altro.

"Devo andare adesso…" – balbettò sconvolto – "Devo restare solo…devo…non riesco a capire come sia potuto accadere e…non ci credo! Non posso spiegarvelo…so solo che…devo capire…".

Uscì fuori dove ogni cosa era sbattuta dalla furia del vento.

Non c'era nessuno. André corse via in mezzo alla pioggia e l'altro rimase sulla soglia del corridoio, i pugni stretti. Tentò di richiamarlo, l'avvertì di non fare idiozie…

"Stagli dietro…" – ordinò piano River a Ismael – "Vedi che non si butti a mare pure lui!".

L'inglese rimase lì, le dita sulla carta istoriata e fredda, la mente frantumata al pensiero che davvero lui non avrebbe più potuto conoscere altro di quel dannato damerino.

Al diavolo, se anche fosse stato un maschio, l'avrebbe preso lo stesso, l'avrebbe spogliato ed osservato e l'avrebbe baciato, piano, come gli era stato insegnato da giovane, quando i compagni gli avevano detto che nella vita era meglio saper stare con tutti, maschi e femmine e poi dopo, si poteva anche scegliere.

"Al diavolo!".

L'ultima imprecazione, il rollio dell'imbarcazione costrinse i presenti ad afferrare oggetti e trattenere carte.

Il capitano s'era riappropriato dello scranno del comando.

River si riebbe e si ritrovò gli occhietti di Monsieur Norel de Ville che lo fissavano.

Un cenno del capo e anche l'inglese convenne che lì dentro aveva preso a far troppo caldo.

André respirava a fatica, la nausea saliva dallo stomaco, braccia e gambe intorpidite e testa che pareva galleggiare in quello stesso mare che sferzava l'imbarcazione con onde nere.

Non poteva permettersi di cedere. Doveva restare lucido…

S'accorse d'aver di nuovo alle calcagna il compare del secondo comandante.

"Andatevene!" – gli ringhiò contro – "So cavarmela da solo!".

L'altro era impassibile, non battè ciglio, rimase lì esattamente a dieci passi di distanza dall'altro, il viso sferzato dal vento e dalla pioggia che s'era rifatta fina, gelata.

"Al diavolo!"

Un colpo insidioso di vento e André s'aggrappò alle sartie, con tutte le forze, mentre l'energumeno restava sempre dietro, distante il necessario.

André lo guardò di nuovo, la faccia fradicia. Gli parve impercettibilmente soddisfatto. Che forse aver visto l'ospite aggrapparsi con tutte le sue forze alle corde, altro non significava che per il momento l'idea di buttarsi a mare non sfiorava la mente.

Il francese pareva saldamente attaccato alla voglia di vivere.

Si ritrovò nella stanzetta André, nemmeno il tempo di chiudere l'uscio, di fuori, udì il tonfo soffocato del corpo massiccio dell'accompagnatore che si sedeva a terra, a fargli la guardia forse.

"Al diavolo!" – più forte, la giacca fradicia gettata a terra, le mani tra i capelli a scansare le ciocche bagnate, il respiro che ingoiava rabbia assieme all'assenza, assieme al terrore, assieme alla flebile speranza.

Era solo adesso. Solo…

Lacerato, perso…

Rammentò la cella nella dannata magione del Generale Bouillé.

Rammentò ch'era rimasto da solo per poche ore. Poi la pietà s'era ricordata di lui e s'era manifestata nelle sembianze semplici e sanguigne di Adeline e Carmilla.

Era solo…

I pugni picchiati contro il misero tavolo una, due, tre volte…

Il nome urlato una, due, tre volte…

Il nome chiamato mille volte, il suo nome…

 _Sorella, sposa, moglie, amante…_

 _Oscar…_

Fosse stato solo un incubo, avrebbe gridato il suo nome così forte che alla fine si sarebbe svegliato e si sarebbe voltato e lei sarebbe stata lì, come quel mattino dolce e fulgido di luglio, lì, tutt'e due avvolti dal sentore della campagna assolata e gravida di rugiada, le bocche imbevute dell'umida consistenza del sesso…

L'avrebbe baciata…

Lì, tra le sue braccia, ch'era una vita che combatteva per lei, contro di lei, di fianco e poi lontano e poi accanto…

Lei non c'era.

Ruvido e sconvolgente baratro, buio…

Lei non c'era.

Era…

Forse…

Là, nell'abbraccio del mare…

 _Viva…_

Lo sperò André aggrappandosi al dubbio…

Si maledisse ancora, mentre osservava il vago alone di luce filtrare da sotto la porta.

"Dovevo venire con te…come sempre…".

 _La vedi sì, il suo corpo riflesso avanti a te immerso nella scia liquida di solitari voli leggeri…_

 _La vedi e scorgi il suo volto._

 _Non hai certezze sul significato delle sue parole, della sua paura che trema in fondo alla gola e la rende vulnerabile e severa._

 _Sai soltanto che non puoi farlo…_

 _Non puoi lasciarla…_

"Verrò con te…".

 _La tua voce esce lieve e bassa e ferma…_

 _Sono con lei, come è sempre stato e come sempre sarà…_

 _Ricordi il suo respiro tiepido dietro di te, mentre scorreva sulla pelle costringendoti a chiudere gli occhi e a trattenere un fremito dei muscoli…_

 _Ricordi la sua mano mentre raggiungeva il viso, appoggiandosi sulle labbra e scorrendo su di esse, lentamente._

 _Pareva ti stesse studiando, come non ti avesse mai conosciuto o non ti avesse mai visto prima…_

 _Non con gli occhi…_

 _La vedi e scorgi il suo volto._

 _Non hai certezze sul significato delle sue parole, della sua paura che trema in fondo alla gola e la rende così vulnerabile e severa…_

 _Sai soltanto che non puoi lascirla…_

 _E questa volta so che nemmeno lei lo vuole…_

"Come ho sempre fatto e come farò sempre…".

 _Ora lo sappiamo che è così…_

 _L'abbiamo sempre saputo…_

 _Brucia nelle vene…_

 _Lei brucia dentro di te…_

 _Non c'è fuoco o vento o polvere o fatica che avrebbero potuto tenerti lontano da lei…_

 _Come avrei potuto restare lontano da lei?_

 _Oscar…_

 _La sua luce non ti ha impedito di starle accanto e nemmeno il buio ti fermerà…_

 _Tu ci sarai sempre…_

"Io sarò sempre con te…".

André si ritrovò a terra, contro la porta.

I due corpi erano adesso praticamente appoggiati uno alla schiena dell'altro, solo l'esile legno a dividerli.

"Dove sei…" – un sussurro, gli occhi a cercare nel buio, le orecchie colme del cupo boato del mare.

Tutto, provò a scacciare via tutto, per lasciar posto a quella dannata giornata.

Un pensiero dopo l'altro, un'immagine dopo l'altra, tutto si susseguiva per tentare di riavere lei, e colmare il vuoto, l'assenza.

 _La voce…_

 _Le mani…_

 _La bocca, il suo odore addosso…_

 _Il bacio…_

 _La mano sfiorata…_

 _L'abbraccio…_

"Resta…".

 _Il saluto e l'accordo di rivedersi prima possibile._

 _Gli occhi limpidi e di nuovo vivi…_

 _L'inutile attesa per parlare con il capitano…_

 _Il vento…_

 _La nave offre i fianchi ad onde sempre più alte…_

 _L'attesa…_

"Torna…".

 _La ricerca…_

 _La stiva, la stalla, le casse, le sartie, le vele avvolte, le imprecazioni, gli sputi, le offese…_

"Torna…".

Il giorno scorre, le ore scorrono…

Le ventidue su Le Comte Vert, squassata dal vento e dalla tempesta…

 _Nessuno…_

 _Nessuno l'ha vista…_

 _Solo un bambino…_

 _Solo lui l'ha vista e ha detto ch' caduta giù…_

 _In mare…_

 _Tutto senza senso…_

 _Un grido…_

 _Il suo nome…_

 _Il buio…_

 _Attorno, dentro…_

 _La sabbia, in bocca, sotto i denti, ovunque sui vestiti…_

 _Le corde strette ai polsi, bagnate…_

 _Bruciano…_

 _Nessuno…_

 _Nessuno è tornato…_

 _Nessuno è venuto a cercarti…_

 _Dove sono?_

 _Saranno passate ore…_

"André…".

Le spalle indolenzite…

La bocca asciutta…

 _Brucia…_

"Ho sete…".

Le gambe premono per muoversi, schegge acute bucano le vene…

Il sangue esplode…

"Respira…".

Pensieri fissi, immobili, diretti alla ricerca d'un appiglio…

Pensieri fissi, immobili alle parole dell'avversario…

Una taglia…

Una taglia per riportarla in Francia ed al destino da cui lei stava fuggendo…

"Cento mila livree…" – sorrise amaramente – "Niente male! Però se ricordo bene…per Jean Valois la taglia era più alta!".

Prese a tossire.

Si diede della pazza…

"Respira…".

Pensieri, di nuovo, fissi, immobili, disperatamente alla ricerca d'una salvezza.

Tutto inutile.

Lo scorrere di assi di legno, poco distante, forse sopra la testa, mozzò il respiro.

Che però riprese subito, veloce, come impazzito, mentre percepiva l'aria fredda filtrare da sopra e poi entrare d'impeto mentre la luce feriva gli occhi.

Solo un istante…

Il buio di nuovo, la faccia stretta da una specie di cappuccio, solo la bocca libera…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

"Ma belle dame…" – fischiettava l'intercalare – "Ma belle dame…sono tornato…".

La voce s'indurì in una risata isterica seppur sommessa.

Si sentì trascinata fuori. Il gelo frustò la pelle bagnata, la sabbia graffiò dove il corpo sfregava contro il pavimento e le pareti strette dell'infimo buco.

Ci provò davvero a mollargli una gomitata, con tutta sé stessa, quasi lacerando i muscoli…

Quello spinse la testa contro la parete, il colpo s'impresse rimbombando, mozzando il respiro che per poco pensò non avrebbe più sentito nulla.

Negl'istanti perduti…

Intuì d'esser legata, mani e piedi, stretta…

Intuì d'esser legata, le braccia sollevate…

Intuì d'essere in ginocchio, forse perché distesa lì dentro sarebbe stato impossibile finirci…

Intuì che l'altro le stava davanti…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _No…_

 _Non così veloce…_

Stava respirando così velocemente…

A quel modo l'aria non entrava, non avrebbe resistito a lungo.

La gola bruciava…

L'altro l'afferrò per il collo, per tenerle la testa alta ed assicurarsi che comprendesse.

"M'avevi avvertito che sarebbero venuti a cercarti!? E che ti avrebbero trovato prima o poi!?" – esordì ironico.

Non voleva ascoltarlo…

Non la voleva la dannata voce nelle orecchie.

Istericamente riprese a tirare la corda per staccarla, per sganciarsi da lì.

Il corpo s'era mosso e, presente o meno l'aguzzino, il corpo provava a liberarsi.

Lo sentì sghignazzare.

Non le importava…

E comunque non avrebbe dato soddisfazione d'una supplica o d'una preghiera o d'un lamento o d'una imprecazione.

L'altro smise di ridere.

Intuì d'essere legata…

Un'altra legatura sconosciuta, il collo libero, le spalle avvinghiate dalla corda che aveva stretto le braccia, e giù, il tronco, e giù, le gambe.

Intuì che anche le gambe erano legate…

Tutto il corpo era chiuso in una specie di ragnatela.

Provò a tirare ancora, la corda si strinse attorno alle giunture.

Provò ancora…

La corda si strinse ancora di più, le parve di soffocare…

Si bloccò.

Streke rise di nuovo.

"L'hai capito vero?!" – ghignò – "Ti conviene star ferma…più ti agiti e più stringono!".

Il pensiero corse lontano…

La pallida ragnatela, evanescente, ricamata di brillante e minuziosa rugiada.

Ondeggiava piano, su, sopra lo stipite del finestrone dell'Oragerie, al Trianon.

Le insidie sono ovunque, che si fosse a Versailles, a Parigi, a Saint Petersburg…

Oppure su una nave in mezzo al Mediterraneo.

Provò a tirare ancora, le fibre s'incisero sulla carne…

Smise di tirare e riprese a respirare, velocemente.

Non aveva scelta, doveva respirare, la vita l'imponeva.

"Sei testarda a quanto vedo. Poco male. So aspettare…abbiamo tutto il tempo e so bene come intrattenere una donna! Per ora non verrà nessuno…".

Le parole colpirono, immobilizzarono sensi e gesti. Più delle corde…

 _Perché…_

"Al momento…pare siano tutti impegnati a cercarti in mezzo all'acqua!".

 _Perché…_

"Dove…pare tu sia caduta!" – la faccia s'avvicinò alla faccia, a godersi l'espressione contratta – "Per via di un'onda! Così almeno ho fatto riferire dal mio mozzo! Si, sarebbe stato proprio lui che t'ha visto finire in mare! Pensa proprio il moccioso a cui sei corsa dietro tu! Tipico d'una donna! Ci provano sempre a tentare di salvare dall'Inferno qualche anima perduta…e alla fine ci finiscono loro all'Inferno! Ma sono stato bravo! Ti ho retto il gioco e non ho detto a nessuno che sei una donna! E sai che c'è…che nemmeno tuo fratello pare si sia azzardato a farlo sapere in giro! Dannato! Dovevi vederlo! Era fuori di sé…mi sa che quello non è mica tuo fratello" Ma questa cosa me la terrò per me! Il vostro segreto è al sicuro!".

 _Io sarei…_

Uno strattone di nuovo, la corda scalfì giunture e respiro…

I muscoli si piegarono vinti…

Non un suono, non un gemito, non un'imprecazione, nulla…

Il corpo si contrasse all'indietro…

Rise di nuovo l'altro e Oscar si sentì morire.

Dentro…

Nella mente l'unica speranza era che André la stesse cercando.

Ci sarebbe arrivato prima o poi là sotto. Ma adesso…

"Una delle mie interpretazioni migliori!" – blaterò l'olandese – "Avresti dovuto vedere le facce di tutti! Se le imprecazioni fossero state applausi sarebbe stata un'ovazione! Oh…ma sono un tipo modesto io! Mi basta intuire la costernazione del pubblico per saper d'aver recitato al meglio! Lascio agli attori di quart'ordine l'effimera beatitudine di gongolare davanti ad applausi scroscianti! E il vostro amico…pardon…vostro fratello…per poco non ci si sarebbe buttato a mare anche lui!".

"Vigliacco!".

Lo strattone irruppe netto e deciso, per un istante il gancio parve cedere, mentre l'olandese invece d'indietreggiare le finiva contro, l'afferrava per i capelli e la scaraventava all'indietro, il corpo contro la parete, piegato in ginocchio, le giunture contorte e quasi spezzate.

 _Grida…_

"Dannato!".

"Ecco…bene…ho toccato i tasti giusti allora!" – gorgheggiò l'olandese – "Se quello non è vostro fratello mi sa tanto che potrebbe essere il vostro amante!".

 _Respira…_

"O tutt'e due!" – concluse l'altro tenendola per i capelli e tirandola verso l'alto, per quel che consentiva il soffitto basso ed arcuato della sentina – "Comunque sia i miei uomini sono su…l'ordine lo posso rifilare all'istante…lui, vostro fratello o vostro amante che sia, e anche il moccioso…un istante e quelli finiscono…in mare! Tutti e due!".

Silenzio…

Tentò di scostare lo sguardo…

Era buio, non comprendeva.

Tintinnare metallico, ganci forse…

Il corpo imprigionato, costretto a subire il montare delle onde che mutavano continuamente l'orientamento dell'imbarcazione.

L'olandese pareva a suo agio.

Nel silenzio…

Intuì che non avrebbe potuto muoversi, contorcersi, tirare, liberarsi.

Non ci sarebbe riuscita.

 _Dio…_

Intuì che quello s'era fatto addosso a lei.

 _No…_

Sangue misto a sabbia graffiarono il respiro…

Intuì che quello aveva preso a sbottonarsi le brache…

Il buio si riempì del calore bieco della carne scoperta, arrogante ed offensiva…

 _No…_

Tentò di girare la testa, quello gliela tenne ferma.

"Avanti…provaci almeno…non mi dire che non t'aggrada!".

I capelli tirati, la testa ferma, il viso esposto…

Nessuna risposta, labbra serrate, denti sigillati.

 _Respira…_

L'aria fredda gelava i denti…

La fronte bollente, il sudore imperlava il viso, la pelle, giù, fin nelle viscere...

 _Respira…_

Tentò di voltare il viso di nuovo, il sentore della violenza ammorbava l'aria…

L'altro strinse di più, strappando la benda dagli occhi. La luce ferì anche s'era vaga.

L'ombra davanti a sé…

Lo sguardo s'abbassò.

"Avanti!" – l'altro l'incitava…

Non fiatò, non implorò, gli occhi si sollevarono in segno di sfida…

 _Avvicinati e vedrai…_

Intuì la perdita di sé, l'anima strappata, ch'essa si stava perdendo.

Si sentì, per la prima volta, irrimediabilmente perduta.

Nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.

Nulla…

Che fosse sopravvissuta o meno.

La voce tornò a spezzare il silenzio.

L'altro afferrò il viso, s'avvicinò, a rimarcare la superiorità, a togliere la speranza.

Lì non doveva esserci speranza. Lì il tempo sarebbe stato sufficiente. Anzi no, lì era necessario affrettarlo il tempo…

Prima si sarebbe consumato il macabro rito e prima lui se ne sarebbe andato.

 _Dunque era questo che poteva accadere ad una donna?_

Pensiero fugace…

André le aveva forse evitato questo, per tutta la sua vita?

Tutto tornava a lui.

Tutto riconduceva alla presenza, silenziosa, discreta, immensamente fulgida…

 _André…_

Solo…

Lo sguardo ficcato nel buio della cabina, le orecchie colme del boato del mare, lo stomaco chiuso, il respiro lento…

Non ci credeva…

Non poteva essere vero.

S'appellò al passato, alla sequenza macabra che s'era ripetuta tutte le volte in cui s'erano persi di vista. Le volte in cui qualche accidente li aveva separati.

Che fosse stata la Senna o lui stesso e le sue stesse mani, feroci, contro di lei.

E poi la sentenza di morte, quella ufficiale, sgorgata dalla vendetta d'un monarchico convinto, e l'altra, quell'altra, quella ch'era scivolata dentro di lei mentre lei s'intestardiva ad eseguire il compito che le era stato assegnato, difendere il futuro della Francia.

Sempre…

Tutte le volte…

Lui era sopravvissuto, immaginando che lei ci fosse, da qualche parte…

 _Lei c'era, sì…_

Di nuovo prese a ripercorrere i passi di lei ed i propri. L'aveva cercata ovunque…

Non l'aveva trovata…

I cavalli erano in ordine e nessuno aveva notato chi li aveva accuditi.

Dov'era stata per tutto il tempo?

Prima di cadere…

Prima che quel bambino l'avesse vista cadere.

Solo lui l'aveva vista.

Non parlava il bambino. L'aveva compreso in mezzo ai discorsi smozzicati degli ufficiali. Quell'uomo gli aveva tolto la parola con un calcio.

Oscar l'aveva detto ch'era per questo che voleva trovarlo, il bambino e…

Solo lui l'aveva vista cadere…

Solo lui…

Oscar sapeva nuotare.

E poi…

Prima che avvertire qualcuno…

Il bambino aveva trovato la forza di gettare in mare una botte vuota, chiusa…

Non aveva senso…

Ma poi sì, un senso c'era, il bambino non parlava, Dio, non avrebbe potuto gridare.

Il mare in tempesta…

Nulla aveva senso…

Non aveva senso il racconto.

Non aveva senso quella giornata.

Non riusciva a capire André.

No, non era possibile.

Loro dovevano andare in Italia. Lui voleva guarirla ed amarla, semplicemente.

Il senso delle cose si scontrava contro il senso dei sentimenti.

La logica dell'assenza si scontrava contro la presenza…

L'aguzzino decise di cambiar tattica.

S'avvicinò, afferrò la faccia stretta tra le dita, affondò la bocca nella bocca, l'istante di forzare le labbra, i denti…

Un gemito…

Un grido, soffocato…

Streke si staccò, portandosi le mani alla bocca.

"Puttana, mi hai morso!"

Le dita tornarono a chiudere la gola, a stringere le arterie…

Il tempo di raccogliere quel poco di sangue e fiele e respiro…

Gli sputò in faccia, un'altra volta…

"Dannata…" – si ritrasse l'uomo imbestialito, mollando la presa, solo un istante.

Il tempo di raccogliere il pensiero, le parole, l'affondo…

"Se aprirò la bocca un'altra volta, questa sarà la fine farai! E poi dovrai cercartelo in mezzo all'acqua!".

"Puttana!".

Gli occhi graffiarono l'arroganza, anche se era una lotta impari, lei incapace di muoversi, stretta, soffocata, le mani dell'altro pesanti, addosso, libere di toccarla, prenderla, strette su di lei.

 _Che odore ha la morte?_

 _Quella della polvere nera che soffoca il respiro?_

 _Quella del fumo bianco dei cannoni che toglie la vista?_

 _I corpi a terra ed il suono delle pallottole che sibilano contro la carne e trafiggono la vita, i sogni, le speranze?_

 _Quello della follia di non accettarlo, l'Inferno?_

 _Quello del sangue che ruggisce in gola?_

 _Quello della vendetta?_

 _Quello dell'odio che diventa furia d'annientare coloro che hanno altri ideali?_

L'aveva già sentito l'odore della morte.

 _Quella_ era riuscita a lambire la vita tante volte.

Ed altrettante volte lei era riuscita a sfuggirle.

E adesso _quella_ viveva dentro di lei.

Una morte dolce, sottile, seppure implacabile.

Era riuscita a sfuggirle…

Fino a quel momento…

Perché voleva vivere.

Ora…

Una corda, spessa…

Gliela cacciò in bocca a forza, stringendola dietro, agganciandola alle altre corde…

Sentì il peso addosso...

"Così non morderai più!".

 _No…_

L'alito in faccia, la faccia sulla faccia, la bocca sulla bocca, le mani sul collo, sulla pelle ch'era nuda...

Provò a gridare, d'istinto, con rabbia, disperazione, con ogni parte dell'anima e della coscienza calpestate e violate…

Povero rantolo ingoiato dalla furia del mare…

 _L'anima…_

 _Si può svuotare l'anima?_

Sì, avrebbe voluto davvero che l'anima fosse svuotata per non ascoltare, ascoltarsi presa e sbattuta e schiacciata, ch'era il corpo ad essere preso e sbattuto e schiacciato ma il corpo in fondo era altro da sé…

L'aveva sempre immaginato così…

L'altro prese a sganciare corde appese su, in alto…

Dio, non le aveva notate…

Ogni corda recava un gancio in fondo…

Il tintinnio sinistro si riverberò, che i metalli cozzarono all'ondeggiare sordo dello scafo.

Chiuse gli occhi…

Intuì…

 _Dio…_

Non erano ganci…

Il primo s'incise netto nella carne…

Ami ficcati…

Ad uno ad uno…

Che se avesse anche solo emesso un respiro ciascuno avrebbe tranciato di netto i muscoli…

Morsero…

Ad uno ad uno…

Contò, fu costretta a farlo, ogni singola incisione.

Per poco la coscienza venne meno al secondo affondo.

Il tempo di riprendere il respiro…

Un altro affondo…

 _Tre…_

 _Respira…_

 _Quattro…_

 _Respira…_

 _Cinque…_

 _Sei…_

 _Sette…_

 _Respira…_

Le dannate lame tagliarono e rimasero lì.

Le dannate lame mozzarono il respiro…

Adesso non poteva più muoversi.

E se avesse respirato, se avesse provato a tirare, ogni lama sarebbe scorsa giù…

Nel fondo della carne, lacerando…

La coscienza prese a fluttuare e a perdersi, dolore acuto che fulminava i muscoli e forse…

Finalmente avrebbe sollevato e distrutto i sensi.

Provò a gridare, grido roco mentre quello l'afferrava ed incideva ancora la carne…

Un altro gancio…

Un altro ancora…

Tirò…

L'altro perse la presa…

La carne incisa ma così la coscienza s'annientava…

Una mano sulla bocca, l'avversario gliela chiuse e prese a mordere con rabbia la pelle, il collo…

Affondi feroci, voraci, come volesse strapparle il respiro.

La mano calcata sulla bocca, stava soffocando…

L'altra mano affondava nella carne, bruciava penetrando con forza, squarciando la resistenza…

Tirò ancora, ci provò…

Stille s'incisero sulle braccia, imponendole di fermarsi, immobilizzarsi.

Lame affondarono nel ventre, riaffiorando e riverberandosi su lungo la schiena attraverso i fasci di nervi che mordevano annientati mentre il sangue si mescolava ai rivoli d'acqua putrida.

 _Si può uccidere una persona lasciandola viva?_

 _Si…_

Allora avrebbe voluto essere ammazzata davvero, per non ascoltare, ascoltarsi presa e sbattuta e schiacciata…

Ch'era l'anima ad essere azzannata e divorata e distrutta ma l'anima in fondo era altro da sé.

L'aveva sempre immaginata così.

L'invocò la morte.

Solo un istante…

Sperò che _quella_ l'avrebbe presa prima di quell'altro, prima che l'altro avesse avuto modo e tempo di sfogarsi.

Sperava sarebbe accaduto subito. Non in una nuova casa e neppure in una squallida prigione di Parigi, ma lì, in quel buco sudicio, mentre il pensiero correva ad André…

 _Chissà se davvero crede che tu…_

Vagava alla ricerca d'un appiglio.

Il dubbio, l'incoerenza, consentirono al sangue di tornare a scorrere nelle vene, almeno un poco, ed al respiro di calmarsi ed al battito impazzito di rallentare.

Avrebbe affrontato di nuovo quel demonio e gli avrebbe ordinato di ripercorrere ogni gesto, ogni immagine che aveva tratto dal racconto del bambino.

Il bambino, sì, avrebbe parlato anche con lui e gliel'avrebbe chiesto come fosse accaduto.

Un'onda…

Alta, ampia, fonda…

Com'era che un'onda s'era portata via una persona!?

E che aveva fatto quella…

Quanto era rimasta a galla?

Doveva capire, pesare ogni parola, ogni espressione, per cercare la verità, che la verità non era quella che gli era stata sbattuta in faccia.

Sperò in una falla, in un non senso, in un'incongruenza, in un appiglio che gli avrebbe riportato uno scenario diverso, così da non credere a quello che gli era stato calato addosso, come una spada.

Il sangue però riprese istantaneamente a ragrumarsi, ad impaludarsi.

Una qualsiasi altra spiegazione avrebbe portato all'ammissione che Oscar doveva essere ancora sulla nave, da qualche parte, e questo si scontrava col fatto che lei non era tornata, non era lì con lui.

Oscar non c'era…

Non era tornata…

Non voleva crederci…

Non poteva crederci.

S'impose di restare lucido…

Fu solo un istante.

Non ebbe tempo per restare lucida.

S'impose di tornare con la mente ad André, sperare che lui non avrebbe creduto alla menzogna e avrebbe continuato a cercarla.

S'impose di pensare come lui sapeva fare.

Non ebbe il tempo di pensare più a nulla.

Spinta giù, l'altro preso dalla smania…

Forse tutto sarebbe finito in fretta.

Anche se poi nulla sarebbe stato come prima.

La colpa d'esser stata ingenua, superficiale, stupida…

La colpa…

André avrebbe creduto che lei fosse morta…

Forse lo era…

 _Morta…_

Il corpo la schiacciava impedendole di respirare.

Il corpo addosso, odore di salsedine e legno marcio e tabacco e sudore…

Il corpo contro l'altro, pelle contro pelle, il respiro inghiottito dalla bocca che solcava i muscoli e succhiava e mordeva…

La mano sulla bocca, le dita infilate in gola…

Le gambe pesanti sopra le sue, a distanziarle quel tanto che sarebbe bastato…

 _La morte…_

 _Che odore ha la morte?_

Il corpo si contrasse, il rigurgito della morte riverberò dalle viscere, facendosi strada nella voce e nel respiro soffocati dalla mano che premeva sulla faccia, dalle dita che s'intestardivano a ritmare un affondo che doveva solo servire a sollecitare la tensione della carne, per godere più a lungo, per violare più in fretta, per affondare e piegare la resistenza dell'altra…

La morte…

La morte che si portava dentro…

Sentore metallico e roco che sapeva di scomposta ruggine amara…

Tutto prese a rivoltarsi nelle viscere…

Serpe catturata che tenta di liberarsi, mordendo, soffiando…

Il corpo s'inarcò, spezzandosi...

Nella smania, il riverbero della poca luce scorse sull'ombra un poco scura, diversa…

Sussultò l'aguzzino, indietreggiando, intuendo il sapore della bocca, minerale, cupo, malato…

Marcio…

"Dannata!" – s'intestardì, afferrando i capelli, ricacciandola indietro, scrutando con l'aiuto del moccolo i miasmi che contraevano i muscoli.

Gli parve che stesse davvero per soffocare.

Rimase lì, l'olandese, incerto se attendere che davvero quella morisse, così da farla finita. Il cadavere in un sacco avrebbe dato meno problemi. Sarebbe bastato davvero attaccarlo ad una botte vuota da venti libbre di pece nera, buttarlo in acqua e poi recuperato.

Slegò la corda che ostruiva la bocca, le fibre un poco intrise di materia rossastra, chiara…

Esili tracce rosate.

L'altra prese a respirare.

Rantoli soffocati mentre il demonio aveva preso a sganciare le corde, liberando i muscoli dalla tortura dei dannati ganci, immaginandosi ch'essi avessero sortito l'effetto d'acquietare la ribellione.

Il segreto non è incidere la carne ma lasciarla libera di soffrire…

Il respiro sussultò ad ogni taglio.

All'ultimo, il respiro quasi scomparve.

Aveva imparato che il respiro funzionava così. Ogni volta che lo spasmo attaccava i muscoli, lei provava a catturarlo il respiro e a condurlo dove stabiliva.

Accadeva sempre…

Sempre.

Da quella volta…

Da allora…

Faceva un dannato freddo allora, là sotto, nella cella di Palais Meinsinkov, proprio come nella pancia della nave, che allora era inverno e invece lì, l'estata stava morendo.

Ma faceva freddo lo stesso.

Un altro colpo la scosse.

 _Respira…_

Non poteva pensare ad altro…

Intuì che l'uomo s'era fermato,.

Quello non comprendeva o forse sì.

Aveva preso a ripulirsi la mano contro la stoffa della camicia…

"Maledetta…" – gridò forsennato – "Che hai?".

 _Respira…_

Non rispose subito. Approfittò dell'esigua tregua per riprendere le forze, misurare le parole, insinuare un dubbio, che lei ne sapeva poco della morte che si portava dentro, né quando, né perché le fosse finita dentro e…

Bruciavano le braccia incise e lacere…

Bruciavano le viscere incise e lacere…

L'altro si passò una mano sulla bocca, per togliersi di dosso il sentore del sangue.

Non era il proprio, era dell'altra…

Furioso, il corpo ondeggiava, in preda allo spasmo da imbrigliare e poi sfogare.

 _Respira…_

Lo guardò, l'altro s'era scansato.

Il maleficio pareva funzionare…

"Dimmi che hai o giuro che t'ammazzo all'istante!" – ringhiò, mentre attendeva una risposta.

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

"Dovrai…".

 _Respira…_

"Allora dovrai…" – sarcastica – "Ammazzarmi…e dovrai fare in fretta…".

Un rantolo di stizza…

Una smorfia di disgusto.

"Non sai che cos'è?" – chiese cinica ingoiando l'amaro.

Silenzio…

Sputò a terra, di nuovo, il sangue, il sentore intenso che aleggiava in bocca.

"Questo!?".

Ne percepiva la consistenza, la tonalità, entrambe impresse nella mente.

Minuscole gocce liquide, calde e mortali.

"Hai il sangue marcio?!" – sibilò l'altro inorridito.

"Si dice così tra la gente di mare?!" – ironica, un filo di voce – "Allora sì…ho il sangue marcio! Come quello d'una puttana di strada! Sai che significa!?".

Giocare d'azzardo…

Nulla conosceva della morte che si portava dentro, chiusa nelle viscere.

Né da dove fosse giunta, né come fosse finita dentro di lei.

 _Tisi,_ l'avevano chiamata quelli che l'avevano visitata.

Per quanto la riguardava, quella era tisi, in quel momento era bene fosse solo e nient'altro che _tisi_.

O _sangue marcio_ , come lo definiva l'aguzzino.

Nessuno ne sapeva molto ma…

Le voci corrono e lì potevano andar bene anche quelle.

"Hai mai sentito parlare di tisi?" – affondò lei.

Streke la fissò livido.

Oscar respirava…

Il corpo s'era acquietato, scosso solo da brividi di freddo adesso, impossibili da controllare.

I tagli bruciavano, le ferite incise dal sale che scivolava sopra.

Il dolore sordo ed intenso si riverberava nei muscoli stracciando la carne onda dopo onda.

La testa prese ad abbassarsi, esausta, non più trattenuta dalla furia dell'altro.

Dovette appoggiarsi alla parete, nelle orecchie i rimbalzi delle onde che spingevano contro il legno, gemiti sinistri…

Nelle braccia il rimbombo della carne straziati dagli ami.

I tagli pulsavano e sanguinavano…

"Tisi?".

Rimase in silenzio Oscar. Non s'azzardò ad immaginare che quella poteva essere la via d'uscita.

Ci sperò che la morte che si portava dentro avrebbe indotto l'altro a pensarci e a…

La gente di mare forse non la conosceva come tisi…

Ma che il sangue marcio fosse capace di far marcire altro sangue…

"O sangue marcio! Così l'hai chiamato…è lo stesso!" – sussurrò lei.

Il suo sangue era marcio.

Quello dell'olandese ribolliva di rabbia, che la mente aveva preso a pensare, a far calcoli, a tirare somme, ad ammettere che quello non sarebbe stato un buon affare, né per lui, né per chi l'avesse voluta prendere quella donna.

Sarebbe stato difficile non accorgersi che il suo sangue era marcio!

"Mi hanno detto che non vivrò altri sei mesi…e ne sono già passati due…" – concluse lei, gli occhi al pavimento, i rivoli d'acqua che scorrevano, infradiciando ogni cosa.

 _Hai freddo…_

 _Respira…_

"Quindi dovrai affrettarti se vorrai ammazzarmi!".

Il tempo d'un ultimo respiro, il tempo d'un ultimo affondo…

Piegata, non s'arrendeva…

La rabbia la si doveva sfogare in qualche modo.

Quella della vittima e quella dell'aguzzino che quello l'afferrò per i capelli, tirandoli di nuovo, il viso s'espose alla furia…

Il colpo…

Le parve che tutto fosse finito in frantumi.

Il respiro mozzato, l'aria incapace d'entrare, la gola chiusa, il dolore che a poco a poco s'ampliava, allargandosi a dismisura dal viso, giù, giù, in ogni parte…

Smise di respirare davvero.

Intuì che l'altro sbiascicava improperi.

"Questo per compnesare la sberla di ieri!" – frignò l'olandese…

L'aveva pensato, solo per un istante, che la prospettiva di vedersi marcire il sangue nelle vene avrebbe fermato l'avversario.

Solo per un istante.

L'altro si contorceva, infuriato di dover modificare i piani, i gesti…

 _Ammazzami!_

Se lo disse, davvero…

 _Respira…_

La vita l'imponeva…

 _Respira…_

"E credi che questo mi fermerà?!" – ringhiò l'olandese gelando la coscienza – "Sei proprio un'illusa! Tipico d'una donna! Pensare che un uomo tenga alla pelle più che a una scopata!".

Gelo, silenzio…

Il respiro addosso…

Intuì che quello prendeva a bendarla di nuovo.

Già, tipico d'un uomo, che, per assurdo, non vuole essere visto e giudicato mentre annienta la preda.

Un altro colpo…

L'istinto l'aveva tenuta lucida…

L'istinto si perse sotto la furia dell'ennesimo schiaffo, mentre lo stomaco si sollevava ed il respiro si spezzava ed intuiva il disperdersi dei rumori, dell'orientamente, dell'equilibrio…

Comprese d'avere la faccia a terra.

C'era l'acqua sul pavimento…

Ci sarebbe annegata dentro.

Intuì che s'arrendeva…

I fasci dei muscoli, un istante prima tesi, contratti, alla spasmodica ricerca d'una posizione per chiudersi, resistere, impedire d'esser violati, presero a sciogliersi.

Si ritrovò la testa sollevata dall'acqua, solo un poco, quel tanto che consentì all'altro di tapparle la bocca, la mano pressata contro, in mezzo uno straccio…

Il sentore amaro ingoiato poche ore prima, di nuovo, stava lì a togliere ragione e forze, logica e disperazione.

 _Meglio così…_

 _Respira…_

Il corpo prese a galleggiare, pensò davvero d'esser stata gettata in acqua.

 _Respira…_

Respirava…

Rincorse i propri sensi…

 _Arrenditi…_

Se lo disse…

 _No…_

Il corpo precipitava, anche s'era fermo, la coscienza rallentava gl'impulsi, anche se sapeva bene che stesse accadendo…

Intuì d'essere…

Intuì d'essere stata ricacciata giù a terra…

Sentì l'altro alle spalle…

La stringeva…

La percorreva…

Il respiro addosso…

L'odore della bocca…

Addosso…

Non riusciva…

Il peso insopportabile, opprimente…

Stille intense lacerarono i sensi…

La coscienza si perse…

Incisioni…

Dentro…

Intuì d'essere violata…

Lì, la bocca nell'acqua…

Misero rantolo d'agonia…

L'ultimo suono che riuscì ad udire fu la propria stessa voce, perduta, ingoiata dalla furia, frantumata, mentre la carne si frantumava…

L'ultimo suono…

La propria voce.

Corpo e anima si contorcevano…

Per allontanare l'altro…

Le dannate spinte…

Le dannate…

Giunse, in fondo, alla fine…

Il buio…

La mente si staccò disgiungendosi dal corpo, interrompendo la sequenza degli impulsi, sollevandosi e sgusciando via, in una terra remota e solitaria e fredda.

Non sentì più nulla.

Non vide più nulla.

Buio…

Solo buio.

Dolore…

Solo dolore.

Il battito lontano…

L'anima si perdeva…

Il corpo non le apparteneva più.

Per impedirsi di comprendere, per non impazzire.

Sentì ch'era morta.

Non ne era certa ma ormai non aveva più importanza.

Nulla aveva più importanza.

Il buio attorno a sé.

L'odore della salsedine.

Il sapore amaro del sangue.

Nel fondo dei sensi, nella terra remota e solidaria fredda, si unì a sé, irreale e docile, un suono allegro, esile, vivo…

Una voce…forse…

Riso morbido…

Un tocco leggero.

In quella terra percepì che non era più sola e che non lo sarebbe stata mai più, per il resto della sua vita.

 _Quale vita?_

Se lo chiedeva…

 _Adesso chi sono?_

Ali di farfalla che sfidano il vento di primavera sfiorarono la mente.

Petali di rosa che inebriano sciolsero il loro profumo nella mente e nel cuore…

 _Respira…_

Lo sguardo sbarrato nel freddo digiuno dei sensi.

I suoni intorno bombardavano il corpo, solo, distante…

L'unico appiglio…

Il tempo…

Esile speranza che le ore sarebbero volte al giorno, alla luce.

Da solo non esisteva, era come quell'oscurità, vuota, senza senso.

Voleva la luce, voleva lei…

 _30 settembre 1789 Le Comte Vert, 4° giorno di viaggio all'alba..._

L'alba lo trovò ancora sveglio, intento nei ragionamenti che avevano avuto il potere d'evitargli d'impazzire e tenerlo lì aggrappato a quella esile botte, come fosse stato lui a finirci in mezzo all'acqua.

Il sole stava per sorgere…

Lo dedusse dalla nenia sommessa che proveniva da fuori. La preghiera del mattino…

La preghiera pareva aver sortito almeno un effetto, forse non intenzionale, forse solo sperato.

Il rollio della nave s'era attenuato.

I pensieri avevano preso ad affollarsi, l'immobilità aveva stremato la coscienza.

Solo il tempo di passarsi le mani tra i capelli…

La barba s'era inspessita. La camicia fradicia finì a terra. André sentì freddo. Si rivestì.

Gli occhi del musulmano gli si piantarono addosso mentre André tentò d'uscire. Avrebbe faticato a scavalcarlo che l'altro era in mezzo al corridoio.

Il debito di riconoscenza per avergli evitato di finire in mare, la notte precedente, venne saldato lì, all'istante. André attese che l'altro terminasse le sue preghiere, che il disco del sole a breve sarebbe apparso completamente all'orizzonte.

La preghiera l'aveva paradossalmente calmato.

Le grida dal ponte superiore al contrario infastidirono ed allarmarono i sensi.

André prese a scrutare in mezzo alle vele, ch'erano state spiegate, solo in parte…

Intorno il mare era agitato, scuro, freddo. Non v'era traccia di nulla se non onde, rivoli schiumosi che si rincorrevano e si riprendevano e cozzavano tra loro per mescolarsi e disperdersi.

"Esigo una spiegazione!".

"Ve l'ho già data monsieur!".

La voce del capitano…

Monsieur Norel de Ville era poco distante, il canocchiale in mano, bardato di tutto punto, spada di comando al fianco, mantellaccio fradicio sulle spalle. Pareva davvero fosse rimasto lì fuori per tutta la notte, scrutando l'orizzonte, in attesa che il dannato disco rosso s'affacciasse sul pelo del mare, prendendo a tingere la superficie d'azzurro e di bianco e di rosa.

La luce avrebbe restituito la visione ampia dell'orizzonte, riportando magari la sagoma dell'anima che c'era finita dentro.

No, André non ci credeva più a quella storia.

Intuì la fisionomia sgradevole del mercante di grano di Tolone. Il tizio, anche lui bardato per coprirsi dal freddo del mattino, stazionava, gambe un poco aperte, ben piantate sul pavimento, accanto al capitano.

Intuì che la reprimenda riguardava il fatto che la nave era praticamente ferma, le vele spiegate a metà. Il capitano tratteneva Le Comte Vert lì, in mezzo al mare, mantenendo la promessa di cercare chi ci fosse finito dentro.

"Esigo che si riprenda la navigazione!" – sbraitò il mercante – "Se qualcuno è caduto in mare, ieri notte, pensate davvero sia sopravvissuto?!".

Logica ineccepibile.

André ci aveva combattuto per tutta la notte contro quella logica, il cuore a scansarla come la peste.

In certi momenti c'era riuscito, in altri…

Poi aveva deciso d'ammettere con sé stesso che la versione non stava in piedi.

"Monsieur…".

André si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo del capitano, compassionevole, seppure severo.

Poi fu la volta del mercante di grano. Lo riconobbe e l'uomo intuì che il disgraziato che forse era finito in acqua fosse proprio il damerino con cui s'era battibeccato durante la cena di benvenuto.

"Sono dolente monsieur…" – s'affrettò a scusarsi l'uomo – "Mi hanno riferito…ma…vedete…ho affari importanti da concludere a Napoli. E poi devo proseguire per Costantinopoli. Di questo passo non ci arriverò nemmeno per la fine dell'anno!".

Si stupì André alle parole sgradevoli dell'altro.

Si stupì ch'esse parlavano del futuro. Il tizio aveva smania di affrontare i giorni a venire, il futuro. Evidentemente non era capace di starsene nel presente e goderselo, seppur effimero, schiacciato, come poteva esserlo, il presente.

André si stupì, ch'era da tanto che non pensava al futuro, mesi, forse anni.

Avrebbe voluto farlo. Quel viaggio doveva servire a quello…

"Questo ritardo mi sta provocando non pochi problemi. E' necessario…".

"Ripartire subito!?" – contesto cinico André a bruciapelo.

Il futuro andava riacciuffato in fretta. Non ci si poteva permettere di stare nel presente troppo a lungo.

Il capitano sussultò, dietro di lui, Sir John River si fece avanti.

"S'era detto…" – accennò il comandante in seconda.

"S'era detto che all'alba saremmo ripartiti…" – replicò André – "E io vi ringrazio per la vostra disponibilità…ma…".

Una mano tra i capelli, due passi verso la balaustra, un respiro fondo, i pugni chiusi, la maledizione stretta tra i denti.

"Monsieur…vi chiedo solo di pazientare fino a questo pomeriggio…" – sibilò André scrutando la faccia irritata del mercante.

"Fino a questo…pomeriggio…io…" – replicò il mercante colpito dalla richiesta, nè troppo esigente, né troppo esigua.

Si mercanteggiava la vita d'un naufrago contro importanti affari di grano.

Soprendentemente freddo, che persino il capitano ebbe un sussulto, André ammise che l'eventualità di ritrovare vivo qualcuno ch'era caduto in acqua fosse davvero remota.

Stava tentando di ammettere con sé stessso che almeno un tentativo lo si doveva fare.

Stava disperatamente tentando di convincere sé stesso che lei non era là fuori.

Il mercante s'acquietò, il bastone da passeggio picchiò a terra una, due, tre volte…

Il bastone…

André fissò il nerbo lucido…

Il ricordo s'innervò nelle viscere…

Quel dannato bastone…

Dentro sì, dentro nelle viscere ascoltava la propria impossibile testardaggine…

"Che intendete fare?" – gli chiese River avvicinandosi.

"Vedere quell'uomo! Quello che ha saputo dal bambino che mio fratello sarebbe…caduto…anche il bambino…se fosse possibile…".

Le parole uscivano adesso severe e trancianti. Le temeva ad una ad una ma non c'era altra strada.

"Voglio vederlo immediatamente e non mi muoverò di qui fino a quando non sarà davanti a me!".

L'altro si sorprese. I pensieri s'erano dipanati quasi identici…

Anche l'inglese aveva deciso di parlare nuovamente con Streke, nemmeno a lui il racconto pareva coerente.

Nulla aveva senso. Neppure il fatto che il nocchiero fosse introvabile quella mattina.

Lo cercarono dappertutto, nella sua cabina non c'era, né nella stiva.

Venne chiesto ai compari che di solito lo seguivano.

Nulla…

Dannazione quella era una nave, mica la città di Parigi.

L'equipaggio era comunque impegnato a tenere la rotta, il cielo s'apriva, un poco alla volta. Di quel passo la Corsica sarebbe comparsa all'orizzonte solo la giornata successiva, forse nel pomeriggio.

River prese a camminare su e giù come una belva in gabbia.

Richiamò Ismael: "Trova quel…".

Si morse la lingua l'inglese: "Trova quel dannato!" – affondò incapace di trattenersi – "E anche il moccioso!".

Ismael el Bakar si profuse in un sobrio inchino.

Monsieur Tiripoit da Tolone picchiò il bastone a terra, un'altra volta, la pazienza s'esauriva.

André rimase lì, immerso nella visione dell'uomo intransigente quasi ripugnante.

La nenia incomprensibile ascoltata al mattino, rivolta al sole che nasceva, l'aveva calmato.

Così aveva avuto la forza d'appellarsi al proprio Dio, che in fondo era lo stesso dell'altro.

Era uscito fuori.

 _Non guardare avanti a te, non cercare in fondo alle cose, cerca in alto…_

Se l'erano ripetuti spesso, da piccoli, lui ed Oscar.

E poi da giovani.

Una banale convenzione d'agire…

Così aveva iniziato ad osservare le vele mezze spiegate e poi gli alberi, le sartie, le casse, i corrimano e poi più su i pennoni, le giunture che collegavano le porzioni degli alberi. Un coarcevo d'appigli, di pertugi…

Un groviglio, ragnatele spesse che avrebbero impedito a chiunque con uno scarto d'intelligenza in testa di cadere in acqua.

 _Guarda in alto, cerca…_

 _Guarda in alto, cerca…_

Non vide nulla subito, s'accorse che gli occhi erano bendati, la bocca invece era libera. Voltata su un fianco, non era più nella sentina. Forse il nascondiglio era pieno d'acqua. L'aguzzino aveva deciso che lei doveva vivere altrimenti l'avrebbe lasciata ad annegare là sotto.

Deglutì l'amaro del sangue che graffiò la gola, infuocando i polmoni, lo stomaco, le viscere…

Prese a muoversi, piano, per comprendere l'ennesima ragnatela da cui era imprigionata…

I piedi erano immobilizzati, così come le braccia…

L'odore della salsedine…

Le venne da vomitare. Nulla…

Solo sangue…

Intuì che c'era qualcuno accanto a sé.

Immediatamente non comprese, tentò di ritrarsi, il tocco fu leggero, morbido, affatto sgradevole. Anche se potevano esser lerci fino al midollo, il sentore dei bambini è inconfondibile.

Riemersero i ricordi…

 _Mademoiselle…resto con voi…non mi volete più?_

 _Non ti lascio…vedrai…usciremo da qui e torneremo a Parigi, insieme. Ti farò vedere la reggia dove abita da regina di Francia…_

 _La regina di Francia?_

Rammentò l'abbraccio, l'ultimo, le manine strette al collo e mentre si staccavano da sé, una delle due le aveva sfioratola guancia. L'ultimo tocco…

Era impossibile…

Si contrasse, la voce si piegò gemendo piano, la bocca incapace di chiudersi, sfregiata agli angoli dalla corda, le labbra rotte e un poco gonfie…

"Martin…" – sussurrò, anche se non lo vedeva – "Sei…Martin?".

Intuì che il bambino era lì, non sapeva se fosse solo. L'altro non parlava, come avrebbe fatto a…

La mano piccola accarezzò il viso, più intensamente.

Respirò velocemente cercando di capire.

Il tocco orientava i sensi e le domande…

"Sei tu…sei solo?".

La mano restava ferma al suo posto…

"Stai …bene…".

Le dita pigiarono sulla pelle della guancia, Oscar annusò l'odore aspro della massa dei capelli, proprio sotto il naso.

Il piccolo s'era avvcinato ancora di più, si strusciava adesso, come un animale ferito che cerca il conforto di un suo simile, ferito anch'esso, a condividere la stessa macabra sorte.

O forse a dimostrare pentimento d'aver condotto la preda nella prigione in cui era stata chiusa.

"Lo prendo come un si!" – sussurrò lei, che davvero le lacrime inondarono la gola, al pensiero remoto d'essersi appropriata d'una simile battuta.

Intuì che anche l'altro stava piangendo, gemito fatto di suoni gutturali, naso gocciolante.

Si strisciava la faccia con la mano.

Quel pianto era la prova che forse tradirla era costato anche a lui. E gli sarebbe costato caro se…

Oscar parlava a fatica, la gola arsa dalla sete e dall'amaro del sangue.

Sentiva dolore dappertutto, tutto bruciava, il petto, le braccia, le gambe, la pancia…

Tutto…

Respirava piano, quasi a voler comprendere se l'aria era ancora in grado di attraversarle la gola.

"Smettila!" – l'apostrofò un poco dura – "Non serve piangere…non è colpa tua…".

Invece di ritrarsi, colpito dal rimprovero, il moccioso rimase lì, la mano sulla guancia. Le dita strinsero ancora, prendendo a scivolare sulla benda, sugli occhi.

Le dita si ritrassero.

Il sistema di comunicazione era rudimentale ma intuibile…

"Sei solo?" – proseguì lei aggiustando il tiro.

La mano tornò sul viso. Scivolò sul collo stavolta. Le dita si soffermarono sulla gola di lei, intuendo l'impercettibile scorrere del respiro.

"Lo prendo come un si!" – ripetè lei, le labbra leggermente inarcate in un sorriso forzato.

Forse avevano compreso entrambi.

"Ascoltami…quando ti faccio una domanda, se la risposta è si, allora lascia la tua mano sul viso…se è no toglila…stringi la mia mano…forse così riusciremo a capirci…" – sussurrò con un filo di voce.

Inevitabile il desiderio di parlarsi e comprendersi.

Oscar respirò piano, si ritrovò a desiderare soltanto quello, l'effimero istinto di comprendersi.

Tutto bruciava…

Le gambe si contorcevano, i nodi erano stretti, intuì ch'era stata rivestita alla meglio, l'acqua a tratti lambiva la pancia, era fredda…

 _Dio…_

 _Che ti ha fatto quel…_

Dentro…

Nel profondo, non provava nulla.

Quindi non c'era verso di ricordare nulla.

Solo un istante…

L'istinto di chiedere al bambino di avvertire…

André…

 _No…_

Non solo il dubbio che la minaccia dell'olandese sarebbe divenuta reale e davvero il moccioso e André sarebbero finiti in mare.

Non era solo per quello.

Non voleva…

Non voleva che Martin avvertisse o chiamasse nessuno.

Il perché non lo sapeva neppure lei.

Il pensiero scomparve, cancellato nel tentativo d'arginare l'enorme dolore, acuito dall'unica domanda…

 _Che cosa è accaduto?_

"Puoi togliermi la benda dagli occhi?" – chiese allora.

Il bambino esitò un attimo, poi strinse la mano di lei.

 _No..._

"No? Perché non puoi? Hai paura forse? E' così?".

Martin strinse la mano e s'avvicinò al viso.

Nel silenzio Oscar percepì la mano del bambino sfiorarle il viso.

"Si…lo so…anche tu hai paura…" – mormorò piano, avendo intuito il senso della carezza.

La benda sugli occhi in fondo era un simbolo, prova del potere dell'uomo su entrambi. I nodi erano complessi da sciogliere e Martin non ci sarebbe riuscito. Se l'altro l'avesse ritrovata senza benda sarebbe stato facile intuire che lei non si fosse liberata da sola.

Lo comprese.

"Va bene…non preoccuparti…vai via ora…" – un respiro fondo - "Se quell'uomo ti trova potrebbe prendersela con te…".

La cognizione del tempo perduta, l'equilibrio infranto, i sensi minati dagl'impulsi feroci che laceravano ogni parte del corpo.

Intuì che avrebbe faticato a parlare. Stava per cedere di nuovo…

Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo…

 _Chiama…mio…fratello…_

Non disse altro.

Sentì di non poter dire altro.

 _Chi sono adesso?_

Non ricordava nulla.

Ciò che era accaduto s'era impresso come un marchio a fuoco dentro, nelle viscere, probabilmente avvolto dal velo dell'incoscienza che protegge e consente di non perdere il senno.

Ciò che era accduto era lì, dentro di sé.

I polsi provarono a scartarsi, a muoversi.

La schiena prese a bruciare, le gambe, le cosce…

L'acqua di mare arroventava tutto.

Ogni singolo lembo di pelle ch'era stato violato, il sale l'incideva e lo graffiava, rammentandole che l'olandese era passato di lì.

Chiuse gli occhi…

"Vattene…" – sibilò scostando la testa per comunicare al bambino che non doveva più toccarla.

Si pentì, subito. Il cuore si perse…

Chiamò di nuovo ma non ebbe risposta.

Il bambino se n'era andato.

Era di nuovo sola.

Vinta dalla stanchezza si assopì tornando con la mente ai suoni eterei, gli unici a cui s'aggrappò per non cedere.

Non era un suono quello…

Era una voce…

Una risata allegra e viva.

Cedette alla fine, nell'alba nuova, silenziosa e cupa, nel suono della voce, unica consolazione, forse voce di pazzia, nella giornata che iniziava, mentre il vento ancora agitava il mare e le onde inghiottivano la vista.

228


	31. Hold your breath and count to ten

_**Hold your breath and count to ten***_

 _Where you go I go,_

 _What you see I see_

 _I know I'll never be me, without the security_

 _Are your loving arms_

 _Keeping me from harm_

 _Put your hand in my hand_

 _And we'll stand_

 _* Skyfall_

 _Adele_

 _30 settembre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 4° giorno di viaggio…_

Cupa luce, onde fonde, mare nero…

Unici compagni di viaggio.

Ci si apprestava a tessere la conta dei danni.

I velai rattoppavano gli sbreghi che il vento s'era divertito a ritagliare contro tessuti lisi e divorati dalla salsedine, i mozzi ripulivano i pavimenti, il cordame era riavvolto e setacciato alla ricerca delle fibre sfiancate dalle onde da sostituire e gettare a mare.

Gli occhi dei naviganti, tutti indistintamente, erano ansiosamente posati sopra i barili, le botti d'acqua dolce, che se quelle fossero andate perdute sarebbe stata la fine.

Il lavorio intenso feriva, di contro all'assoluta immobilità dei sensi, ch'erano rimasti indietro d'un giorno, all'istante in cui le dita s'erano sfiorate per l'ultima volta.

Andrè riprese a riavvolgere le immagini come una tela dispiegata troppo in fretta e di cui s'era persa la consistenza ed il disegno.

Lei aveva mangiato poco, il rollio della nave aveva piegato la fame.

Lui no, lui non aveva mangiato nulla.

Quand'era uscita, la bottiglia dell'acqua era ancora integra, così com'era in quel momento.

Dunque lei aveva mangiato quasi nulla e nemmeno bevuto da quando se n'era andata.

Chissà se da allora c'era riuscita?

Chissà…

Aria, sangue, sete, dolore…

Altri compagni di un altro viaggio.

Immobile, Oscar cominciò a percepire i primi cedimenti.

 _Respira…_

Faticava a respirare, il cuore rallentato, ne percepiva il ritmo basso, quasi calmo, intercalato di tanto in tanto da un istante silenzioso, a cui seguiva, di nuovo, un colpo lento e lontano.

 _Respira…_

Il corpo violato…

La colpa d'averlo consentito…

Il corpo sporcato per sempre.

 _André…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Si rammentò ch'era stata la prima richiesta che lui le aveva fatto quando s'era risvegliata, dopo il quattordici luglio, laggiù nel ventre di Parigi.

 _Respira…_

 _Non ci riesco…_

Non sapeva se fosse giorno o notte. L'alone di luce deponeva per il primo.

L'olandese pareva scomparso nel nulla, forse allora era davvero giorno e quello se n'era tornato fuori, lasciando vuoto l'Inferno, che l'Inferno era là sotto adesso.

Meglio così.

Nessuno l'avrebbe più toccata.

 _Respira…_

Dunque era là sotto dal giorno prima…

Nessuno l'avrebbe cercata, che se davvero l'aguzzino s'era inventato che lei era caduta in acqua…

 _Respira…_

Nessuno l'avrebbe cercata là sotto.

Era verosimile…

Nessuno era arrivato fin lì…

 _Respira…_

Intuì che le lacrime risalivano dalla gola, di nuovo.

 _Respira…_

 _Non piangere…_

 _Finirai per soffocare!_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

S'assopì di nuovo.

Intuì che non stava dormendo.

Rumori, seppur lontani, tonfi, casse trascinate, colpivano a tratti i sensi ridestandoli come da un sonno infastidito ed interrotto.

S'appoggiò di nuovo alla parete, doveva tenere la testa fuori dall'acqua che aveva invaso il fondo della nave. Non era più nella sentina…

 _Perché?_

 _Perché?_

L'avversario non faceva nulla senza ragione. Intuì che voleva altro, oltre a ciò che già s'era preso.

Lo comprese…

Lo stomaco contratto, i muscoli perdevano dimestichezza con i movimenti, la coscienza cedeva…

Intuì che cosa volesse l'olandese.

Voleva la resa, la sottomissione completa, anima e corpo.

Voleva che lei non comprendesse più come e quando muoversi.

Voleva impedirle di reagire e ribellarsi.

Comprese che c'era riuscito.

Lo comprese perché s'accorse di non averlo sentito tornare.

Silenzioso come una serpe…

 _Dio…_

Un solo passo plumbeo verso di lei.

L'altro la trascinò fuori dal pertugio dove s'era rannicchiata d'istinto chiudendosi.

La benda sugli occhi, il corpo colpito dallo spostamento d'aria, dallo sfregio dell'acqua salata sulle ferite.

 _Dio…aiutami…_

S'avventò l'altro, di nuovo, la faccia addosso a prendersi il contatto feroce e violento…

 _No…_

Il respiro graffiava la gola…

Le forze dilaniate…

Il respiro non usciva…

Davvero, l'avrebbe lasciato fare.

"Manca poco…ma belle dame!" – digrignò feroce – "Basterà diventare invisibili…almeno fino a domani! E poi a quest'ora saremo sulla mia nave…lì ci penseranno i miei compari a prendersi cura di te. Ce n'è qualcuno che ha il sangue marcio proprio come te…così v'intenderete a dovere!".

Rise, la faccia addosso…

L'incedere disgustoso della lingua…

Lei rimase immobile.

Invisibile…

Ci aveva provato ad esserlo…

Non emise un fiato, un respiro. Chiuse gli occhi s'impose di non ascoltare la faccia dell'altro ficcata nella spalla, nell'incavo della spalla…

"Ti riporterò in Francia e baderò di riscuotere quella dannata taglia! Diventerò più ricco di quanto non lo sono già…e me ne andrò a stare lontano per un po'…vuoi mai che a qualcuno venga in mente di cercare anche me! Quel tuo amico…".

Il cuore batteva furiosamente…

Il cuore non si poteva acquietare…

Non c'era mai riuscita…

"Quello mi sembra un osso duro! Mi guardava con una faccia! In fondo devo ammetterlo…perdere una come te…ha buon gusto!".

Silenzio…

 _André…_

"Sei molto bella…sai…se non fosse per quella taglia…e se dipendesse da me…sai che farei io!?".

La mano afferrò i capelli, non dovette imprimere troppa forza l'olandese, che lei si lasciò voltare il viso. Lo guardava e pareva nemmeno lo vedesse.

"Prenderei il denaro e poi tornerei a prendere te…e ti terrei con me! Ti farei divertire sai, sì insomma…te l'ho detto che a me non interessa se poi farai una brutta fine! Avrai anche il sangue marcio ma dall'aspetto non l'avrei mai detto!".

Il respiro, marcio tanto quanto il sangue di lei, mozzò i sensi.

Il respiro si contrasse…

 _Ammazzami…_

 _Respira!_

 _André, che tu sia dannato, non voglio respirare…_

 _Non voglio vivere…_

I gesti pesanti s'acquietarono all'improvviso. L'olandese comprese che non erano più soli.

Si ritrasse in fretta, ricacciando il corpo indietro, sollevandosi per quel che consentiva il soffitto basso, ripiegò i teli che coprivano i sacchi del carbone, riprese a percorrere il sentiero che nel buio, in mezzo al carico l'avrebbe ricondotto verso l'ingresso della stiva.

Di solito in quel pertugio ci teneva merce di contrabbando, qualche volta pietre preziose, oppio, una bottiglia per trascorrere le ore.

Là sotto ci aveva portato sempre e solo Martin.

Fintanto che la nave fosse stata carica, nessuno sarebbe riuscito a comprendere che là dietro c'era posto persino per un ostaggio.

"Che c'è?" – digrignò inferocito per esser stato interrotto.

"Signore…ecco…vi stanno cercando. Ismael ci ha fatto capire che vuole sapere dove siete…" – l'avvertì uno dei compari – "Anche a noi hanno detto di cercarvi…se arriva fin qui…".

"Demonio d'un pelle nera! Prima o poi ti caccerò giù in fondo al mare!" – biascicò l'olandese, richiudendosi le brache e tornando a riposizionare casse e sacchi.

"Tenetelo lontano da qui! Per tutti qui c'è solo carbone. Non s'accorgeranno mai che a Marsiglia ne ho fatto caricare di meno così da cavare un pertugio nella sentina di sinistra! In fondo sono io il nocchiero e qui sotto non ci deve venire nessuno!".

Il cuore batteva furiosamente ormai da ore.

Voleva mantenersi saldo, lo spettro dell'assenza minava la speranza.

Era difficile ragionare freddamente, le ore passavano e pareva non passassero più e temeva che lo sconforto avrebbe avuto ragione in ogni momento.

Il tempo che la notte precedente s'era riempito della speranza adesso tornava a svuotarsi, che l'olandese non si trovava, il moccioso neppure e soprattutto di lei non c'era traccia.

Ora, se Oscar era ancora sulla nave…

Com'era possibile non fosse ancora tornata?

C'era da uscirne pazzi.

Se Oscar era davvero ancora sulla nave…

Qualcuno poteva aver compreso che lei non era Charles Montand e che loro due non erano fratelli.

Non era questo il punto.

Il punto era che qualcuno poteva aver compreso che lei era una donna.

André doveva fingere, tenersi il segreto nelle viscere, che non sapeva di chi fidarsi.

Fingere di cercare un fratello, senza esagerare però. Che se qualcuno davvero aveva compreso che tutt'e due non erano chi dicevano di essere…

Non sapeva se qualcuno aveva quel vantaggio su di lui. Doveva fingere…

E tentare di capire se e chi fosse stato a conoscere la verità.

Doveva scoprirsi, giocando d'azzardo, sollecitare l'ego di chi aveva orchestrato la messinscena.

E doveva farlo sapendo che chiunque fosse stato, li aveva in pugno, tutt'e due.

Nemmeno della rabbia di Sir John River si fidava, che quello non gli era piaciuto, fin dal primo istante.

Non perché s'era scontrato con lei, nella catapecchia a Marsiglia. Non perché aveva detto di chiamarsi in un modo ed il suo nome invece era un altro.

No, era stato lo sguardo dell'inglese, dopo, durante la cena e dopo, dopo il duello…

Forse l'altro non se n'era accorto che lei era una donna, eppure…

L'escamotage funzionava sempre meno.

Ad André pareva impossibile che altri non fossero giunti ad ammettere la verità.

Lei…

Vivere ed essere amata come una donna l'aveva trasformata nella donna ch'era sempre stata.

E allora nessuno poteva più crederci che lei si chiamasse Charles Montand e fosse…

Se Oscar era ancora su quella nave e non era ancora tornata…

L'altra spiegazione era evidente.

Lei, non poteva tornare.

L'olandese gli stava di fronte.

Che diavolo poteva sapere quello di lei, di loro…

L'olandese guardava André, un poco di sbieco, per esser stato disturbato di nuovo.

L'olandese intuì che il damerino francese non aveva apprezzato il racconto.

Poco male. Si sarebbe trattato di fare astinenza per quella notte. Non sarebbe più tornato da _madame_ e così quand'anche tutti quanti gli avessero tenuto gli occhi addosso nessuno sarebbe arrivato fin là sotto.

E domani…

Non tradì emozioni l'olandese, neppure quando Ismael el – Bakar, che a confronto pareva davvero una montagna avanzò, tenendo per la camiciola, minuscolo pulviscolo, il piccolo Martin.

Unico tallone d'Achille.

André osservò il moccioso alla luce del sole tiepido, pallido davvero, come l'astro che faticava a farsi spazio tra le nuvole veloci sospinte in alto.

Davvero Andrè fu costretto a guardare in alto, nel cielo, prima di parlare, che cominciava a comprendere adesso, anche se nulla ancora aveva compreso.

Se quel mozzo era ridotto così, pelle e ossa, sudicio che nemmeno si riusciva a comprendere di che colore fosse la pelle…

Se Oscar aveva deciso di scovare il bambino sulla nave, la ragione era lì, sotto gli occhi di tutti.

River tirò un altro accidente.

Davvero alla luce del giorno il bambino pareva un'anima risalita dell'Inferno. Solo che i bambini non ci vanno all'Inferno.

Ma era accaduto e lui lo sapeva e adesso Sir John River non si dava pace d'averlo sempre saputo e non aver mai fatto nulla per impedirlo.

Rammentò il ragionamento tagliente e sprezzante che quel damerino francese gli aveva rovesciato addosso prima di sparire.

Nessuno, con uno straccio di cuore in petto, avrebbe mai potuto tollerare una simile visione.

Il prim'attore esordì per primo. Pareva nervoso, come avesse compreso che la precedente recita non aveva poi convinto appieno gli spettatori.

André stavolta rimase zitto in attesa che l'altro, nella foga, commettesse un errore.

Reneé Streke, nocchiero de Le Comte Vert, appellato _olandese volante_ , pareva davvero condesare su di sé tutti i dubbi ed i sospetti.

Si trattava allora di comprendere se il racconto dell'altro avrebbe ceduto, rivelando così che il nocchiero aveva compreso che Monsieur Charles Montand non era chi diceva di essere.

"Io non l'ho visto messieurs…mi spiace…" – si schernì subito Streke.

C'era davvero da uscirne pazzi.

L'olandese sapeva tutto e sapeva bene che l'uomo che lo teneva lì, inchiodato allo strano interrogatorio, conosceva quella verità.

Tutt'e due sapevano il segreto dell'ostaggio.

Nessuno dei due doveva rendere evidente questa consapevolezza all'altro.

"Se l'avessi visto cadere…io stesso mi sarei tuffato…avrei chiesto aiuto…" – balbettò l'olandese, contrito.

"Non l'avete fatto! E nemmeno dopo, quando il vostro mozzo vi ha avvertito!" – contestò André.

"L'ho fatto appena l'ho saputo…ho guardato in acqua…non ho visto né persone, né botti!".

"Perché non avete gridato!?" l'incalzò River stizzito, sputando il fuoco di fila delle domande – "Se fossimo arrivati in tanti alla balaustra…a proposito…a tribordo o a sinistra!?".

Si doveva scovare una contraddizione…

"Tribordo…monsieur…il mio mozzo ha detto a dritta…" – replicò laconico Streke.

Il mozzo non l'avrebbe smentito, che lui poteva inventarsi ciò che voleva.

André s'inginocchiò di nuovo. Guardò il bambino che se ne stava ad occhi bassi.

"Tu hai visto tutto…prova a spiegarti…mio fratello…".

Martin rimaneva zitto, non poteva parlare, neppure accennava a tentare di farsi comprendere.

I pugni stretti, rammentava il rudimentale sistema in cui era incappato per parlare con…

 _Chi era quello là sotto?_

Nonostante le ferite, nonostante la violenza, il corpo di _quello là sotto_ odorava di buono.

Aveva appoggiato la mano sulla guancia…

Nonostante quello fosse rimasto là sotto ormai da parecchie ore, la pelle era morbida, non graffiava come quella d'un uomo.

Si, quello era una donna…

 _Ma chi?_

Martin sollevò gli occhi. Azzurri, l'intuì André.

Pareva fosse il bambino ad interrogare André.

 _Chi è quella là sotto?_

Pareva glielo stesse chiedendo…

E nella testa…

 _Se parli ti sgozzo!_

 _E sgozzo anche quella! Sai che ne sono capace!_

L'olandese ne sarebbe stato capace. Martin non voleva perdere il contatto flebile seppure intenso.

La testa s'abbassò, gli occhi scartarono di lato, di poco. André comprese che dal bambino non avrebbe cavato più nulla.

"Avete detto che il bambino avrebbe gettato in mare una botte da venti libbre…" – riprese River – "Quelle botti stanno a prua…e anche se sono mezze vuote sono comunque pesanti!".

L'incalzava l'inglese, ci provava a trovare una contraddizione…

"Così m'ha fatto capire il mozzo!" – s'impose la replica dell'olandese, tanto laconica quanto irritante stavolta – "Che volete che vi dica? Può anche darsi non sia vero…".

André si tirò in piedi.

Lo sguardo sgranato, il sangue raggelato…

Dove diavolo voleva arrivare quel dannato?

"Intendo dire che può darsi che il moccioso avesse compreso d'aver mancato a non avvertire subito di quel che aveva visto. Forse allora s'è spaventato e ha inventato la storia della botte per togliersi dall'impiccio!".

Fece spallucce l'olandese…

Il tono deponeva per il racconto d'un sacco caduto in acqua, non d'una persona.

Il dannato balletto scavava…

"Non so che sia accaduto…ma vi sto dicendo la verità….sono costernato" - si schernì l'olandese, il tono contratto, tanto inconsueto quanto falso – "Lo screzio del primo giorno era già bell'e dimenticato…non avrei mai immaginato che la questione finisse così…".

Streke rispose calmo, distaccato, un racconto lineare e lucido, il suo, sempre lo stesso, senza contraddizioni o incertezze.

La fredda ripetizione doveva sviare le indirette accuse degli interlocutori, senza lasciar trasparire neppure un'esitazione.

Un racconto troppo perfetto.

 _Il delitto perfetto non è quello in cui non si trova il colpevole ma quello in cui si trova il colpevole sbagliato._

Dunque…

Il dubbio d'un racconto recitato ad arte, sempre lo stesso, per di più studiato a dovere.

Dunque, parole che dovevano rassicurare e che, paradossalmente, altro non fecero che aumentare la rabbia di André.

Lui aveva sperato l'altro si contraddicesse.

Nessuna crepa…

Nessun sentimento di reale compassione.

L'atteggiamento suscitò effetto esattamente contrario.

André aveva assistito al duello, aveva intuito che l'uomo era persona rozza e violenta, oltre ogni limite.

La compassione non albergava nell'animo dell'altro.

Stava fingendo allora…

Che fosse perché non riusciva a scalfire l'ego dell'olandese, che fosse perché le risposte non erano quelle sperate o perché l'istinto dettava la malafede, André fece un passo, avventandosi sull'altro, che si ritrovò piantato contro la parete, mentre gli ufficiali intorno tentavano di staccarlo e l'olandese gracchiava improperi, sempre meno convinto del proprio ruolo, che adesso anche lui cominciava a pensare che il francese non avesse creduto ad una mezza parola.

"Stai mentendo!" – urlò André in preda al terrore – "E' tutta una menzogna!".

River tentò di trascinarlo indietro: "Calmatevi!".

"Perché?!" – chiese André a bruciapelo.

L'olandese decise di correre ai ripari allora, che se il damerino non s'era accontentato, tanto valeva metterlo davanti al fatto compiuto.

"Perché dovrei mentirvi monsieur? Se vostro fratello fosse ancora su questa nave non credete si sarebbe già fatto vivo!? A quest'ora dovrebbe essersi reso conto che tutti lo stanno cercando!".

"Qui…state sbagliando monsieur!" – digrignò André – "Perché nessuno l'ha più cercato da quando avete stabilito che sarebbe caduto a mare!".

"Io non ho stabilito nulla! Vostro fratello in acqua ci è caduto da solo! Ne convengo che per voi sia inaccettabile ma temo che questa sia la sola realtà ammissibile!".

Ci provò André a liberarsi dalla presa dei due ufficiali che lo tenevano. Ismael s'era fatto avanti…

"Calmatevi!" – gl'impose River – "Se vi avventate contro il nocchiero il capitano sarà costretto a mettervi ai ferri!".

André si ritrasse, sconvolto…

Inchiodare lì il nocchiero avrebbe significato impedirgli di continuare il suo lavoro e rischiare di finire lui stesso relegato in cella.

Non avrebbe più potuto cercarla.

E se davvero l'altro in qualche modo sapeva cosa fosse accaduto…

Non avrebbe più potuto scoprir nulla.

Tenerlo lì, il nocchiero, non avrebbe avuto senso.

André chiese d'esser lasciato, che si sarebbe calmato.

Un passo verso l'olandese, gli altri gli si fecero intorno di nuovo pronti a tirarlo indietro.

Si limitò a guardarlo…

André s'aggiustò la giacca, girando i tacchi e tornando verso la balaustra.

Alle spalle, furono le parole di River ad inchiodare i sensi.

"Messieurs…tornate tutti al vostro lavoro. Pronti ad ammainate le vele…rotta verso Ajaccio…".

E la risposta corale degli addetti alle scotte…

"Agli ordini!".

 _Dio…_

 _No…_

 _Ajaccio…_

River gli arrivò alle spalle.

"Mi dispiace…davvero…non possiamo attendere oltre…" – si scusò.

André annuì: "Lo comprendo…".

Rimase lì a fissare l'orizzonte netto e chiaro adesso, il vento aveva ripreso vigore, la nave procedeva a fil di ruota, l'andatura era sostenuta. In lontananza s'intravedeva la coda della tempesta, nube compatta e nera che scivolava sull'acqua inghiottendo il confine del mare. Mostruose volute lampeggiavano di tanto in tanto, contornate da saette intermittenti ormai flebili.

"Arriveremo domani…" – proseguì River – "Dovremo avvertire le autorità della perdita del passeggero. Volete…volete seguirmi? Dobbiamo stilare un resoconto…".

"Non verrò…monsieur…" – obiettò André calmo.

"Vi capisco…".

"No, voi non capite. Non potete. Verrò…più tardi…non adesso…non…".

Se ne andò André, lasciando lì l'altro, sempre più costernato ed infuriato con sé stesso.

Convenne André che doveva ricominciare tutto daccapo.

Il cuore impazzito…

Stare alle calcagna del nocchiero…

L'intravide l'altro, sparire sottocoperta.

Nemmeno il tempo d'avvicinarsi e l'altro era già riapparso per infilarsi nelle stanze del capitano e poi uscire di nuovo, subito dopo.

Pareva in preda ad isterica frenesia.

André potè seguirlo, solo con gli occhi, mentre il vento scompigliava i pensieri e riempiva i sensi.

Ricominciare tutto daccapo, dietro l'unica persona da cui fosse uscito un labile appiglio, anche se quell'appiglio, il nocchiero, l'aveva scaraventato in mare.

Ricominciare tutto daccapo, che André la conosceva ed era assurdo immaginarsela a camminare sul ponte in mezzo alla tempesta, dietro al bambino.

Ne era certo André.

Oscar aveva imparato ad amarsi, loro due si amavano, e lei non sarebbe riuscita ad essere così incosciente da morire in mezzo al Mediterraneo.

Il cuore impazzito, le ore scorrevano…

L'olandese si manteneva freddo, sul ponte, a chiacchierare con i mozzi, i velai, il timoniere.

Come nulla fosse accaduto.

Prese a calare il giorno.

Il cuore batteva. La gola arsa, lo stomaco chiuso. André rimase con gli occhi incollati al nocchiero.

L'ingrato compito spettò nuovamente a River.

Tutti erano diventati nemici…

Il capitano aveva imposto ai passeggeri di ritirarsi.

"Perché?" – chiese André costernato. In quel modo non sarebbe riuscito a seguire il nocchiero.

"Abbiamo già perso un passeggero…" – fu la risposta laconica di River che convenne di nuovo ch'era tutto assurdo, ma così stavano le cose…

"Dannazione da che parte state?" – digrignò André che non sarebbe riuscito a restarsene al chiuso.

Già si sentiva mancare l'aria…

"Dalla vostra monsieur…" – River pareva rassegnato – "Ma non possiamo correre altri rischi. La nave rappresenta un'insidia, soprattutto di notte, per chi non è abituato al mare…".

André si morse il labbro. Forse se avesse rivelato a River chi erano davvero, tutti e due…

Soprattutto lei.

Forse anche l'altro avrebbe convenuto che non si poteva smettere di cercare.

Un appiglio, un motivo, un dubbio che rivelasse che diavolo fosse accaduto…

"Sentite…non ho perso la speranza…" – riprese River.

"Che intendete dire?".

L'altro parlava d'un naufrago, André d'una persona viva anche se non sapeva dove fosse.

"Quelle botti sono robuste…se è riuscito ad aggrapparsi…le correnti le conosciamo…" – spiegò l'inglese.

"Davvero voi…".

"Sappiamo che alcune correnti portano verso la Corsica…se ci mettiamo sulla rotta giusta forse riusciremo a seguirle…".

André si ritrasse.

 _Dio…_

Parigi era dannatamente minuscola a confronto dello scenario che s'apriva di fronte a sé.

"Devo…devo parlare con quell'uomo…" – ripetè severo.

"Ancora? Quello è un pazzo! Davvero!".

"Proprio per questo! Non vi sembra folle il suo racconto?! Un bambino vede cadere una persona in mare, gli getta una botte e non avverte nessuno ma solo il suo padrone che tiene tutto per sé?! Un commiserevole racconto fatto di _può essere_ e _più darsi_ …quello ch'è sparito è…".

Si morse la lingua questa volta André. Non si fidava.

Non si fidava dell'inglese, né di nessun altro a bordo.

"E' mio fratello! La persona più cara che abbia al mondo. E'…è tutta la mia vita!".

Sì, forse River non comprese appieno come verso un fratello si potessero spendere parole così intense, accompagnate dallo sguardo basso, i muscoli intensamente contratti, disfatti dall'angoscia e dalla tensione.

Non lo comprese ma intuì la voragine che s'era aperta nel cuore dell'uomo.

"Domani parleremo di nuovo con lui. Quando sbarcheremo al porto di Ajaccio nel pomeriggio anche il nocchiero dovrà riferire dell'accaduto. M'assicurerò che non sparisca…".

"Che…intendete?" – chiese André sorpreso.

"Il soprannome… _olandese volante_ …non è casuale. E' capitato che per un ingaggio più cospicuo quello decidesse d'abbandonare l'equipaggio per salire a bordo di un'atra nave. Finchè si viaggia qui, nel Mediterraneo, può non essere un gran guaio, nocchieri ce ne sono un po' in tutti i porti…ma se accadesse quando s'è sulla rotta per Costantinopoli…".

"Amante del denaro…" – concluse André per nulla sorpreso.

Annuì River.

Strinse i pugni André.

Di amanti del denaro o dei suoi surrogati ne aveva conosciuti parecchi. La Corte di Versailles ne era stracolma. Il potere, l'onore, il comando d'un esercito…

La testa prese a girare, forse per stanchezza, tensione, fame…

I pensieri presero a vorticare…

Era così lontana Versailles, ormai.

 _Hai finito di studiare?_

 _Sì, mio padre ha detto che per oggi può bastare. Ha detto che possiamo prendere i cavalli ma devo stare attenta a non cadere._

 _Ci penso io a te. Dai corri! Speravo proprio di uscire con i cavalli…_

 _André…accidenti, aspettami!_

 _Non correre… non correre così….aspettami e non ridere…non ridere di me… non ridere…_

 _30 settembre 1789 Le Comte Vert, 4° giorno di viaggio, notte…_

 _Direzione Ajaccio…_

"Non ridere André!".

Riusciva a pensare ancora a lui. Solo a lui…

Dal passato riemergevano pezzi di discorsi, frammenti, visioni distorte dal dolore, unici punti d'appiglio per non cedere. Che i muscoli avevano ceduto e adesso se ne stava chiusa, nell'angolo più buio, contorta su sé stessa, come albero che non ha spazio per crescere e allora cresce su sé stesso, tentando di trovare un pertugio d'aria e luce.

Non si percepiva più. Da sola non ci riusciva a meno che non fossero stati altri a restituirle il senso di sé.

Fuoco addosso, si ritrasse, intuendo la sensazione fredda dell'acqua, di nuovo.

La bocca era libera, il sentore dolce ci mise un poco a ripercuotersi in gola.

Fuoco che divenne acqua, a poco a poco…

"Sei tu?" – chiese piano.

La guancia ricevette il tocco leggero, poi più intenso.

"Sei tornato?".

La mano rimase sul viso, le dita scorsero sulle labbra.

Le labbra ascoltarono il percorso netto e metallico del recipiente…

Intuì che Martin era lì e le aveva portato dell'acqua.

Il soffitto era troppo basso. Non sarebbe riuscita a reclinare la testa per bere.

Il bambino raccolse un sorso d'acqua nel palmo della mano e glielo porse, una goccia alla volta.

Note soffuse, addolcite dal suono del vento che accarezzava lo scafo, assieme alle enormi braccia possenti del mare…

Un altro sorso…

Il respiro riprese il ritmo più regolare.

"Grazie…".

Le mani sul viso diventarono due.

Intuì che l'altro s'era avvicinato alla faccia. Era così vicino…

Oscar non chiese che le togliesse la benda. Annusò semplicemente l'odore dell'altro come lui fece con lei.

Era sorprendente come all'Inferno gli odori si mescolassero divenendo simili.

"E' ancora giorno?" – chiese.

Martin tolse la mano.

"E' notte allora…".

Una carezza…

Oscar s'abbassò di nuovo. La testa ciondolava un poco, poi cedette fino a terra.

Martin s'allungò allora e s'appoggiò a lei, alla schiena, coprendola con il corpo, abbracciandola.

Oscar intuì ch'era lì per lei, per farsi cullare, anche così, anche senza ricevere un abbraccio, ma abbracciandola, ch'era forse la prima volta che riusciva a compiere un tale gesto nella sua vita.

Intuì il corpicino caldo sul proprio.

Chiuse gli occhi. Il tepore prese a scaldarla…

Il calore prese a sciogliere le lacrime…

"Non ridere di me…André…".

S'addormentò. Riuscì davvero a chiudere gli occhi ed assopirsi, mentre intuiva i movimenti del bambino che si raggomitolava sopra di lei, forse addormentandosi.

Nel sogno…

Si chiamavano…

Davvero erano loro?

 _Sei tu André? Ridi di me?_

 _Ci provo a rincorrerti e tu mi lasci vincere e sai che me ne accorgo e che questo mi fa arrabbiare?_

 _Sei tu André…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Dai!_

 _Sei troppo lenta!_

Si voltò e lei dietro, ancora piccola per tenergli testa. Ancora qualche anno e l'avrebbe raggiunto.

Gli parve davvero che lei fosse lì ad un palmo di distanza. La mano si tese, le dita si chiusero nel vuoto…

Si svegliò di soprassalto, furioso d'aver ceduto al sonno, alla stanchezza, il flusso dei ricordi e dei ragionamenti interrotto dal buio dell'incoscienza.

 _E se quello avesse ragione?_

 _Se Oscar non fosse sulla nave?_

 _Sarebbe tornata da te, avrebbe tentato di farti sapere dove si trova…_

 _Perché?_

 _Dio…_

 _Lei non è qui._

 _Oscar…_

 _Impazzirai e sarai ad andare da lei_

 _Ovunque lei sia…_

I dubbi divoravano. Nessun senso…

Il racconto dell'uomo non lo convinceva. O forse…

Per un istante, pensò davvero che non c'era nulla di strano nelle parole dell'olandese. E allora forse era il terrore che tutto fosse vero ad indurlo a non accettare la realtà e a continuare ad insistere con sé stesso che lei fosse ancora viva.

Non si rassegnava all'idea, perché non era vera, oppure perché, molto più semplicemente, sarebbe stato assolutamente impossibile accettarne il peso e le conseguenze!?

Nulla pareva più concedere un barlume di speranza, un appiglio, uno qualsiasi, che lo tenesse ancora saldo nella sua convinzione iniziale.

Dio, allora…

 _E se quello sa dov'è?_

 _E se poi sparisce?_

 _Dove la cercherai?_

 _Quando scenderemo ad Ajaccio dovrai dire chi eravate, chi sei…_

 _Anche il tuo viaggio forse terminerà._

 _Ma che senso ha questo viaggio?_

 _Andare in Italia? Senza di lei?_

 _Oscar François de Jarjayes e André Grandier…_

 _Tanto vale tornare ad essere chi siete…_

 _Subito…_

 _1° ottobre 1789 Versailles, mattino…_

Già di buon mattino fervevano i preparativi per il ricevimento della sera.

Il sole non era ancora sorto ma nelle cucine cuochi ed aiuti e cameriere s'affrettavano a spennare fagiani, scuoiare lepri da mettere a macerare nel vino ed intorno ribollire di pentole e sobbollire di sughi ed intingoli.

Il reggimento delle Fiandre entrava a Parigi. Si doveva accogliere i nuovi arrivati come si conveniva.

Il buon nome delle Guardie Reali di Sua Maestà il re di Francia non sarebbe mai stato intaccato dalla discesa in campo dei generali della Guerra d'Indipendenza.

Tutto doveva essere e restare uguale a sé stesso.

 _1° ottobre 1789 Le Comte Verd 5° giorno di viaggio, mattino…_

 _Direzione Ajaccio…_

Uscì di nuovo che stava appena albeggiando.

Le Comte Vert fendeva dolcemente le onde mentre la brezza gonfiava le vele tese.

Il mare acquietato si mostrava mobile e compatto, sfumato a tratti, là dove il sole nasceva, striando l'acqua delle tinte calde e piene dell'autunno. L'aria…

 _Dio…_

L'aria intensa e piena…

L'acqua lambiva lo scafo, accogliendolo, sussurrando note di salsedine e amori perduti, abbracci e baci gremiti, affondi lievi, guardarsi e tenersi lì e perdersi e nello stesso istante trovarsi, sempre, come fosse la prima volta.

Osservò l'acqua. Lei poteva essere davvero lì, sì, forse sì…

L'elemento le sarebbe stato congeniale, quasi fosse tornata all'origine della vita.

 _L'acqua…_

Si diede del pazzo.

Strinse i pugni nel disperato tentativo di sentirla, ancora, tra le braccia, per non cedere alla disperazione, quella che lusinga, che morire così, annegata in mare, forse avrebbe rappresentato un sollievo, a confronto di ciò che l'avrebbe attesa al termine di quel viaggio, il morbo che disfa i muscoli e la coscienza, rendendo più belli di ciò che si era prima, ed insidia la mente illudendo che la guarigione sia lì, a portata d'un soffio, allettando gli occhi con l'aspetto risanato, fulgido, incantevole per poi precipitare nella perdita immediata e completa.

Prese a camminare allora, ritrovandosi nel punto in cui il bambino aveva detto d'averla vista cadere.

S'appoggiò alla balaustra, scorrendo la mano su e giù sul legno freddo e arso dalla salsedine.

Si accorse del comandante in seconda, Sir John River, o chi diavolo fosse, seduto poco lontano.

Anche lui osservava nella stessa direzione, quasi cercasse anche lui, nell'orizzonte appena lambito dalla luce dell'alba, una risposta.

I due si scorsero reciprocamente.

André rimase in silenzio mentre l'altro, forzando l'indole un poco riservata, gli andò incontro, cercando di capire.

Non c'era molto da capire.

River non era riuscito a sapere chi fosse l'altro…

Non il nome e il cognome e la provenienza e…

No, voleva sapere altro. Voleva sapere perché la presenza l'avesse a tal punto confuso da darsi del pazzo, sì, del pazzo…

Tutto pareva perduto…

Attorno la nave prendeva a svegliarsi, animandosi attraverso i gesti consueti di mozzi e velai.

Un cenno del capo…

River osservò l'altro, il volto tirato e stanco, la barba di alcuni giorni, le guance scavate.

Anche André si permise di scrutare l'inglese, non poteva più permettersi di perdere altro tempo.

Non aveva idea se di quell'inglese si sarebbe potuto fidare ma a quel punto non aveva altra scelta.

Adesso era lui ad essere prigioniero del tempo, che di tempo non ce n'era più.

Era davvero allo stremo…

Sì, era davvero allo stremo delle forze, che l'aveva compreso ch'era proprio quello che voleva il suo carceriere, che così non sarebbe stata in grado di opporsi e reagire, ovunque quello avesse deciso di portarla.

La eco dolce d'una voce lontana.

Aveva pensato fosse quella del bambino, Martin, ma lui non poteva parlare.

Allora dedusse ch'era quella di André, quand'era bambino.

 _Ridevi di me…adesso lo so…_

Intuì che non era più lucida, che quella voce rimbombava nella mente…

Avrebbe voluto rivederlo, il suo André. Anche solo per un istante.

L'aria…

L'aria fredda ed intesamente minerale prese ad impregnarsi del sentore intenso e forte del carbone, come quello del ripostiglio dove nanny lo teneva all'asciutto.

Aria che sapeva di foreste umide, passi scricchiolanti sulle foglie, radici nodose, odore di bosco…

Prese a tossire che la polvere s'era sollevata, mozzando il respiro.

Tramestio di passi che s'avvicinavano, tonfi, sacchi spostati in fretta…

"Alzati!" – l'ordine rovesciato addosso, il corpo strappato al pertugio.

I muscoli stanchi, spezzati dall'immobilità, incapaci di muoversi, tradirono la volontà d'eseguire l'ordine.

Non comprendeva perché, ma quello aveva detto d'alzarsi…

"Monsieur River!".

Si voltò River verso il sottufficiale che porgeva il canocchiale indicando l'ovest ancora sotto la coltre dell'ombra.

La vedetta, su in cima all'albero maestro, gridò comandi incomprensibili.

L'inglese doveva esserci abituato.

André trasalì e anche River trasalì e tutt'e due presero a fissare in alto…

Su, sull'albero maestro, il mozzo gareggiava tra corde, vele spiegate…

"Che…".

"Il capitano vi vuole…è stata avvistata…una…nave…" – balbettò il sottufficiale mentre l'inglese prendeva a scrutare l'orizzonte.

Un secondo grido, tutt'e due stavolta compresero.

"Alzati, dannata!".

L'ordine s'accompagnò ad uno strattone più intenso. L'olandese adesso la voleva fuori di lì…

Un passo malfermo, le gambe cedettero, il ginocchio a terra…

L'altro la prese per il collo…

Tentò di stringere…

Prese ad imprecare…

"Levati di torno o giuro che t'ammazzo!" – imprecò l'uomo dimenandosi, quasi per cavarsi di dosso un nugolo di topi affamati.

Non erano topi…

Oscar intuì che non erano soli. I gesti secchi e disarmonici dell'olandese davano conto d'una lotta impari, un nugolo di topi, oppure un topolino soltanto, minuscolo pulviscolo…

"Martin…".

Lo chiamò mentre l'olandese imprecava tenendola per il collo.

"Vattene!" - ordine mescolato alla supplica…

La vedetta gridava, allertando l'equipaggio. Da est, era stata avvistata una nave, lo spiegamento delle vele indicava la direzione, ch'era verso Le Comte Vert.

Non era una quinta classe inglese.

River prese a rincorrere l'immagine prima con il canocchiale poi ad occhio nudo, mentre attorno s'affollavano altri sottufficiali.

"Monsieur…" – chiese uno di quelli – "Dovete conferire con il capitano…".

River osservò in silenzio, lo sguardo truce, incredulo…

L'altra imbarcazione, poco più piccola de Le Comte Vert, s'avvicinava insinuandosi nel cono di luce che prendeva a filtrare da est, una sorta di sentiero che terminava esattamente dove si trovava il mercantile.

Osservò e poi tirò un'imprecazione, girando i tacchi…

"Monsieur…aspettate…" – lo richiamò André – "Che sta accadendo?".

"Togliti di mezzo!" – gridò l'olandese, digrignando l'ordine - "Questa volta giuro che ti ammazzo…vattene!".

Oscar comprese che Martin era lì e chissà come s'era ritrovato il coraggio di mettersi in mezzo.

Forse nella mente del bambino non c'era altro che quel posto, i cunicoli, le sentine, la stiva de Le Comte Vert. Null'altro esisteva al di fuori di quel luogo e lei era lì e Martin non voleva che lei se ne andasse.

Non sapeva chi fosse quella anche se sveva capito che non era un maschio. Adesso lo sapeva.

L'abbraccio, la consistenza della pelle, le labbra, il corpo sinuoso e snello, abbracciato fino a riuscire a dormirci dentro, come ventre da cui adesso, il dannato aguzzino, voleva cacciarlo fuori.

"Martin…vai via!" – gli gridò lei, tentando di muoversi e farsi addosso all'olandese.

La prigionia era finita.

Oscar comprese che l'olandese era pronto a lasciare la nave, forse allora i compari erano in arrivo.

 _Era già giorno?_

 _Dov'erano?_

Non aveva più importanza…

Tutto sarebbe finito. Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.

Ma dopo ciò che era accaduto…

Avrebbe voluto vedere André…

Solo una volta.

E poi non avrebbe permesso più a nessuno di decidere del proprio destino.

Non l'avrebbe lasciato nelle mani di quell'uomo, il proprio destino…

Mai…

Attraverso contorti e misteriosi percorsi l'antica esistenza continuava a reclamare il suo destino, impedendo di sfuggire a sé stessa e a ciò che era stata.

Avrebbe deciso lei…

Le bastava solo rivedere André e sentire il mare, almeno il profumo.

 _Lì…_

 _Devo…_

 _Respirare…_

 _Si…_

 _L'odore del mare…_

 _L'acqua…_

 _Martin…_

Seguì i rumori, i respiri soffocati, s'abbassò, l'altro le aveva slegato le gambe e le mani…

 _Respira…_

Il ginocchio puntato a terra si scagliò contro l'uomo trascinandolo giù…

"Vattene!" – gridò al bambino, di nuovo.

Non vedeva nulla…

"Vattene!".

L'olandese imprecò…

L'afferrò per il collo, tirandola su…

Il corpo del bambino scaraventato via…

Lo sentì piangere…

Rantolo soffocato, senza parole…

"Vai via!" – gridò prima d'essere schiacciata di nuovo da Streke.

"Puttana!".

"Monsieur…" – chiese uno dei sottufficiali –"Monsiuer de Ville pensa che siano…".

L'altro anticipò il verdetto.

"La bandiera è nera…non sappiamo da dove arrivano ma sappiamo chi sono. Pronti ad ammainare le vele...informate il capitano d'armare le colubrine…".

"Monsieur…che sta accadendo?" – chiese André ch'era lì, la vista gl'impediva di comprendere appieno…

"Dovete tornare nella vostra cabina…" – ripose l'altro.

"Che sta accadendo? Chi sono?".

Un respiro fondo.

River si cacciò con la faccia sul damerino francese.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo?" – imprecò a voce alta, pretendendo da sé stesso una risposta – "Che diamine ci fanno dei cacciatori di taglie sulla nostra rotta!?".

"Cacciatori…di…taglie!?" – ripetè André, la voce incapace d'uscire dalla gola – "Cacciatori…di…".

River prese a camminare su e giù…

"Monsieur…le colubrine…sono in posizione…le feritoie già aperte!" – susseguiersi di ordini…

"Bene! Pronti ad aprire il fuoco! Ordinate ai passeggeri di restare nelle cabine. Che nessuno esca! Per nessun motivo!" – River si rivolse ad André – "Non è davvero il caso che voi stiate qui fuori. Potrebbe essere pericoloso…".

"Monsieur River…avete detto che quelli sono cacciatori di taglie? Perché? Da cosa l'avete compreso?"

"Avevo già visto quella nave…tra breve avremo visite e non amichevoli…".

André guardava l'inglese…

Nemmeno pareva vederlo, mentre lo sguardo s'acuiva, ma non era necessario, che l'altra imbarcazione s'avvicinava.

"Sono…" – chiese André di nuovo, e tutto acquistava senso.

La vendetta ha un prezzo…

"Ve l'ho detto! Sono cacciatori di taglie! Si portano via le persone!".

S'interruppe River e scandì lui stesso le parole: "Cacciatori – di – taglie….".

Fissò l'altro…

"Oscar…" – André sussurrò il nome…

 _Sorella, amica, amante, sposa…_

"Oscar…".

Il filo invisibile parve tendersi, ch'era arrivato lì lì per spezzarsi davvero.

E allora i nomi dovevano esser pronunciati, sgusciare dalle labbra ed essere accarezzati di nuovo…

Anche l'inglese, seppure nel caos che s'animava, percepì il suono.

Si voltò interrogando il passeggero con gli occhi, intuendo che c'era dell'altro, ciò che lui aveva preso a cercare, spasmodicamente, nemmeno lui sapeva cosa fosse.

Tornò alla nave che s'avvicinava, con gli occhi, e poi ad André…

"E' necessario che vi parli…" – esordì lui severo.

" _Chi_ diavolo siete voi monsieur!?" – digrignò River che intuiva un nesso, seppur labile, tra i predatori che s'avvicinavano e la sparizione del passeggero e…

Quello era caduto in acqua…

Quello…

Che gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere lui chi comandava su quella nave, che mai nessuno s'era permesso di guardarlo a quel modo, mentre lui, Sir John River aveva sempre deciso chi poteva guardarlo e sfidarlo, anche se solo a parole.

I nomi…

Nemmeno quelli erano indispensabili in quel momento.

Forse lo erano solo le storie, che solo da lì si sarebbe cavato il nesso.

"Ero un soldato della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…" – prese a raccontare André.

"Un soldato? Sta bene…e allora?".

River fece un passo…

Parigi…

Con tutto quello ch'era accaduto laggiù. Ne aveva sentito parlare…

"Ero un semplice soldato. Mi chiamo Grandier…André…Grandier…".

"Grandier…dannazione…e Montand?".

"Non è il mio vero nome. Era necessario…per evitare…per lasciare la Francia…".

"Dannazione! Chi siete? Chi sei…tu…e…" – River si piantò sull'altro – "Quello è…vostro fratello?".

"Non lo siamo…non siamo fratelli…".

L'inglese trasecolò, più per il fatto che nelle viscere l'aveva compreso, che non perché quella fosse una verità inimmaginabile.

Si diede dell'idiota per non esserci arrivato prima…

Si diede dell'idiota e del pazzo…

"E allora…chi diavolo è quell'altro?".

"Era…" – André lo gridò allora, che lo sentissero, che li scoprissero – "Maledizione…è il mio comandante!".

"Il vostro…comandante?" – ripetè River, nella voce una punta di delusione, che ancora la declinazione non tornava ed i sensi si mantenevano vuoti, per via dell'assenza e per via di ciò da cui s'era sentito colmato – "Un ufficiale dunque…

L'inglese combatteva con sé stesso, che quello non era tutto…

Quello non gli stava raccontando tutto.

"Non siete fratelli…" – prese a riassumere – "Voi siete un soldato e lui era il vostro comandante…chi…come dannazione si chiama?".

Grida dall'alto imposero di tornare all'imbarcazione.

Le bocche di fuoco adesso erano visibili. Brillavano, puntate contro lo scafo de La Comte Vert…

"Come si chiama?" – ruggì River.

"Oscar François de Jarjayes…e…".

"Jarjayes…e…".

"Andiamo, maledizione. Vieni via! Cammina altrimenti ti prendo a bastonate e ti porto via di peso!".

Gli ordini vennero imposti a forza, il nocchiero aveva fretta. Doveva attraversare lo scafo, da sottocoperta, in fretta, che se qualcuno l'avesse riconosciuto, si sarebbe messo in mezzo…

 _Respira…_

Un passo dopo l'altro, gli occhi chiusi che la luce feriva la vista…

Ascoltava i rumori…

Intuì che il bambino se n'era andato.

Prese a riconoscere i suoni della stiva, i tonfi, i passi, le imprecazioni dei marinai.

L'odore minerale del carbone aveva lasciato il passo a quello della stalla…

La paglia…

Gli escrementi, il fieno…

La salsedine…

"Un Soldato della Guardia Metropolitana e il suo comandante…si può sapere cosa ci fate su questa nave?"– continuò l'inglese, che nella testa prendeva a farsi strada una visione assurda.

I suoi compagni ne avevano parlato del…

"Il 14 luglio…" – respirò André tentando di mantenersi calmo.

Sì, River se lo rammentava d'averne discusso del quattrodici. Una giornata memorabile che gli straccioni di Parigi s'erano decisi ad alzare la testa.

"Il quattordici…" - River l'interruppe mentre gli occhi sembravano uscire dalle orbite - "Che c'entra adesso il quattordici…volete forse…dire…".

L'impresa sarebbe passata alla storia, l'inglese ne era certo, anche perché s'era saputo che pure molti soldati s'erano messi dalla parte del popolaccio e…

 _Dio…_

 _Voi…_

"Ci siamo uniti al…popolo...quando ha tentato d'entrare nella fortezza…".

"Entrare nella fortezza? Dannazione! A Parigi l'hanno tirata giù la Bastiglia!" – obiettò River – "Mai vista una cosa simile dai tempi di…Carlo Stuart!".

"Monsieur…" – André tirò un respiro fondo – "Il mio comandante ha abdicato agli ordini di fronteggiare la folla e si è unito ai parigini…".

"Quindi voi…voi davvero…".

"Non è tutto!".

River davvero credeva che quello fosse più che sufficiente. Più di così…

"Che…".

"I superiori del nostro comandante hanno decretato che il tradimento fosse inaccettabile…tanto più che…il comandante appartiene ad una famiglia nobile…".

"E' ovvio…come lo sono la maggior parte degli ufficiali francesi…".

River s'impietrì, si staccò d'un passo dall'altro…

"Capitano River…Monsieur de Ville vi attende!" – si sentì richiamare.

No, River sollevò la mano chiedendo d'aspettare. Prese a fissare André, mentre davvero nella testa l'evoluzione del racconto acquistava il connotato dell'incredibile e dell'impossibile.

"A Marsiglia…" – interloquì l'inglese – "Qualche giorno prima di partire…al porto di Marsiglia, ho ascoltato…giravano i racconti dell'assalto alla fortezza…i soldati erano passati dalla parte del popolo durante gli scontri…anche il loro comandante…un ufficiale…un nobile…".

River fissò André…

"Pare fosse stata messa una taglia sulla sua testa…si chiedevano informazioni su chi l'avesse…è assurdo! Ho pensato fosse assurdo! Non ci credevo…si diceva che quello fosse…".

Fu Andrè a proseguire, che ormai non aveva senso tacere.

"Una…donna…".

"Una…non è possibile! Il vostro comandante era…è…".

"Una donna!" – sentenziò André – "Oscar era il nostro comandante e adesso…adesso…stiamo lasciando la Francia…lei non poteva più restare…".

River non riuscì più ad aprire bocca.

Si passò le mani tra i capelli, il respiro fondo, a chiedere aria, a far pace con sé stesso, incredulo, sbigottito.

Ogni frammento di quella strana storia pareva trovare il suo posto e riportare un'immagine sensata, compresa la strana inquietudine che lui stesso aveva provato, accanto a…

 _Quella…_

 _Era una donna quella!_

"Lei…" – balbettò pretendendo di conoscere…

"Non ho tempo di spiegarvi…" – concluse André per tagliar corto. Il tempo scorreva, l'assenza straziava…

L'appiglio alla taglia…

"Lei è…è una donna?!" – ripetè l'inglese più per dar certezze a sé stesso che non chiedere certezze all'altro.

"Monsieur…avete sentito parlare di una taglia…che…cosa sapete?" – lo incalzò André che non aveva tempo per attendere le reazioni stupite dell'altro.

"Se…se lei è quella che stanno cercando…significa che chi la trova e la consegna…" - River biascicava domande, tutte senza risposta – "Chi può aver messo una taglia sulla testa di un ufficiale?".

André non aveva appigli o meglio li aveva ma non possedeva il nesso tra quegli appigli…

La vendetta ha un prezzo e…

"Chi la troverà riceverà il denaro…" – replicò River.

"Monsieur…non più tardi di ieri…avete detto che quell'uomo…il nocchiero…quello sarebbe capace di abbandonare la nave per un imbarco più allettante…" – contestò André allucinato.

"Di gente che ambisce solo al denaro ce n'è parecchia in giro!" – ammise l'inglese – "Streke non fa eccezione…sarebbe capace di vendere chiunque pur di…".

André fece un passo. "Voi lo conoscete meglio…io credo che lui sappia dove si trova…Oscar…non è caduta in mare…io…".

L'inglese l'imprecò il nome, guardando in alto, e poi giù di nuovo alla nave che s'avvicinava.

Il nesso era lì, nelle parole oscure e meste del nocchiero…

"Streke!".

Il nome e l'ennesima imprecazione…

André tentò di forzare il ragionamento…

"Richiamatelo qui!" – s'impose – "Non so chi sia ma…".

"Lo so io chi è quel dannato!" – ruggì l'inglese.

Il cuore batteva…

Lo sentiva…

I battiti…

Uno dopo l'altro…

 _Respira…_

Inciampò, cadde…

L'olandese ruggì d'alzarsi…

I compari s'erano aggregati facendo strada…

Tutto vorticava confondendosi, mentre il pensiero fisso si manteneva lì…

 _Vuoi vedere André!_

 _Almeno un'altra volta…_

La vedetta gridò di nuovo.

River puntò la vista sulla nave. Una scialuppa era stata calata e alcuni uomini stavano lentamente avanzando verso di loro.

Il suono acuto annunciava l'arrivo, che prima di scontrarsi sarebbe anche stato possibile lasciar avvicinare la scialuppa ed attendere gli eventi ed adeguarsi alle richieste.

Martin correva…

Saltava gli ammassi di cordame, aggirava le vele ripiegate, le casse, sgusciando nei pertugi della stiva, luoghi dove aveva trascorso la maggior parte della vita, nascondendosi, tentando di divenire invisibile.

Correva veloce, senza poter gridare, senza respirare, attraverso i corridoi bui e sporchi e poi su per le scale, in mezzo ai marinai che imprecavano per l'intruso sbucato all'improvviso a disturbare il loro lavoro.

Correva adesso, con tutte le sue forze, per risalire su, fin su, fuori, e precedere gli eventi.

Correva, contro il vento che scioglieva le lacrime…

Su, verso la luce…

Correva mentre il cuore batteva, impazzito, e le gambe si muovevano veloci e tremavano, ancora un passo e sarebbe caduto lì, incapace di dar sfogo all'unico pensiero che nella mente di bambino s'era fatto strada tra i tanti che lo tormentavano.

Aveva sempre avuto paura del suo padrone. Non aveva trovato il coraggio di avvertire nessuno.

E nessuno fino ad allora l'aveva mai ascoltato.

Poi, quelle braccia forti e lievi al tempo stesso, l'odore buono, lo sguardo severo ed intenso…

Nelle orecchie gli ordini del padrone che non avevano avuto effetto su di lei.

No, lei l'aveva afferrato ed abbracciato e tenuto stretto. Non l'aveva tradito, non l'aveva rifiutato come un ammasso di stracci sudicio e marcio. E lui nemmeno s'era accorto che quella era una donna.

Non sapeva nemmeno fossero fatte così.

Quella notte, lei s'era addormentata e lui l'aveva accarezzata, nel buio, sfiorando il viso, il collo, le spalle. Era liscia, era lieve…

Era…

Lei l'aveva ascoltato, senza mettere tante parole tra loro, soltanto un tocco sulla guancia e le dita strette a chiudersi.

Martin la voleva per sé quella persona, la voleva lì, accanto a sé, in quel buco ch'era divenuto ventre da cui era rinato.

In quel buco dove lui avrebbe potuto vederla e annusarla…

Pensiero egoista, il più ovvio e facile per la mente di un bambino.

Non voleva che nessuno gli portasse via l'unico bene che gli fosse capitato d'incrociare nella vita.

Martin aveva rammentato il giorno in cui gli inglesi erano saliti a bordo della nave.

S'era nascosto in mezzo alla gente sul ponte e l'aveva cercata con lo sguardo e l'aveva vista e vicino a lei c'era una persona, un uomo. L'aveva vista parlare con lui.

E poi s'era ritrovato gli occhi di lei addosso e s'erano guardati, da lontano, forse alla ricerca d'una risposta che entrambi cercavano.

Le feritoie presero ad aprirsi, una dopo l'altra.

Le colubrine s'affacciarono sul mare, le bocche scure e vuote, le grida dei marinai a passarsi le consegne, preparare la polvere e caricare gli ordigni.

"Maledizione! E' lui…l'ha presa lui!".

"Che intendete?!" – gli gridò André.

"Streke è olandese…e…sì credo che lui sia un cacciatore di taglie!".

Sebbene stessero ragionando assieme André l'avrebbe preso volentieri a pugni l'altro, dato che a quel punto l'inglese pareva averla sempre saputa quella dannata verità.

André si diede dell'idiota, davvero, che se lui stesso non si fosse tenuto per sé le verità che voleva nascondere…

"Streke è un cacciatore di taglie?" - nella testa lo scintillio della dannata speranza…

"Quella…è una nave olandese anche se ha issato bandiera nera. L'avevo già vista in passato…Streke è sceso a Nizza…la prima sera del viaggio…lui…lui scende solo per…".

Il balbettio snervava…

André non riuscì più a mantenersi calmo, lo prese per la giacca l'altro, i sottufficiali lì a tentare di dividerli.

Spinse l'inglese contro la parete…

Si schiantarono entrambi, River sconvolto, André infuriato.

"Se lo sapevate perché…chi diavolo è questo Streke?".

"Lui…dovevo comprenderlo…l'avevo detto alla vostra…al vostro…Dio…".

"Parlate dannazione!".

"Le avevo detto che…Streke si…si sfogava contro il bambino!".

Mancava poco…

Davvero quello sarebbe stato da prendere a pugni.

Immonda provocazione che aveva generato una caccia pericolosa…

"Siete stato incauto!" – digrignò André – "E anche stupido!"-

"Sta bene…avete ragione…sono un…un'idiota! Ma non ha importanza adesso…".

Silenzio, André stringeva…

L'altro tentava di respirare e raccattare i pezzi.

"Quello è sceso a Nizza…per cercare i suoi compagni…li ha avvertiti e loro adesso sono su quella nave…quelli sono gente di mare in cerca di taglie…se voi me lo aveste detto chi eravate!".

"Date la colpa a me adesso?! Ve l'avevo detto che lei non poteva essere caduta in mare! Ve l'ho ripetuto che non era possibile! E chiunque fossimo stati noi…soldati o viaggiatori…fratelli o chissà chi altro…voi avreste dovuto ascoltarmi! Perché adesso avete scoperto che Oscar è una donna, solo adesso ammettete che quell'uomo è un demonio?! Lo era anche prima se è vero ciò che sapevate su di lui! Lo era anche prima e voi non avete fatto altro che sbatterlo in faccia a lei…che volevate ottenere? Che dannata provocazione poteva mai essere quella!? Forse voi siete ancora peggio…voi sapevate…".

L'inglese convenne che quei due erano davvero simili.

Pur non sapendo nulla l'uno della reazione dell'altra, avevano esposto le stesse trancianti contenstazioni all'infernale scenario di fronte al quale lunico che non s'era scomposto era stato proprio lui…

Indegno…

"Si…avete…ragione…però adesso…non credo sia stato un caso che quell'uomo vi abbia incrociato proprio su questa nave…deve aver saputo della taglia e allora credo che in tutto questo tempo abbia cercato di scoprire chi fosse lei…ce l'ha lui la vostra amica…ce l'ha lui e credo voglia portarla su quella nave per tornare in Francia…".

Non ci voleva tanto a mettere assieme i pezzi…

River proseguì in preda alla frenesia.

"Mi ero chiesto perché non m'avesse denunciato agli inglesi quando sono saliti a bordo. Non era da lui…forse anche con me ci avrebbe cavato del denaro…".

"Forse non abbastanza!" – contestò André.

"Sì…avete ragione…è possibile che lui non volesse intoppi. Le Comte Vert doveva proseguire per Ajaccio, con tutti i suoi ufficiali a bordo…in alto mare sarebbe stato più semplice abbordarci…la tempesta può aver rallentato l'incontro…ma…".

"Dov'è allora? Lei è ancora su questa nave?".

André era senza fiato…

Mollò l'inglese prendendo a guardarsi attorno…

 _Non è là, là in mezzo!_

 _Dio…_

 _Lei è qui!_

"Devo trovarla! Ad ogni costo! Prima che…".

Una folata di vento l'investì entrambi.

Gli ufficiali ch'erano corsi a dare i primi ordini tornarono riferendo che il comandante li stava aspettando tutti.

"Streke dov'è'?" – chiese River.

"Nessuno l'ha ancora visto signore" – sentenziò uno dei sottoufficiali.

Si guardarono di nuovo André Grandier e Sir John River…

La conferma era lì…

"Ismael…va con lui…trovate quella donna! E' ancora a bordo…ne sono certo…quelli li stanno venendo a prendere…Streke vuole portarla sulla sua nave….non c'impiegherà molto a venire allo scoperto. Darò ordine di aprire il fuoco per tenerli lontani ma bisogna fare presto, se quello capisce che è stato scoperto potrebbe anche lasciare la nave a nuoto portandosi dietro il suo ostaggio…o peggio…".

André fissò l'altro…

Che poteva esserci di peggio…

"Quello sarebbe capace di qualsiasi cosa pur di raggiungere il suo obiettivo!".

Il regolamento di conti era solo rimandato.

River lo comprese dall'occhiataccia che André gli rifilò.

Tutti e due ripresero ad osservare il ponte.

La vista colma di gesti, movimenti, corse, vele riavvolte, stese, issate e poi ammainate…

Si doveva mantenere la distanza.

Non troppa, né troppo poca…

Per dar l'idea che si fosse sotto scacco e consentire alle colubrine di centrare il bersaglio…

River scese di nuovo per dare ordine ai cannoni di fare fuoco.

Nessuno doveva avvicinarsi al mercantile.

Gli altri sul ponte, che del nocchiero non v'era più traccia…

Tentava di scovarlo André che si ritrovò lo sguardo rapito dalla vista del moccioso ch'era sbucato fuori, dal nulla, minuscolo pulviscono, gli occhi rossi di pianto, la faccia stravolta, il disperato tentativo d'articolare un suono, che non gli riusciva di parlare…

Senza fiato, gli cadde addosso, s'aggrappò, prendendolo a tirare…

Dalla bocca non uscivano che rantoli incomprensibili…

"Martin…non adesso..." – l'apostrofò River ch'era tornato fuori.

Il respiro mozzato…

André s'inginocchiò: "Sei tu…Martin? Tu…".

Non c'era solo l'olandese volante a far da tramite…

Il filo poteva annodarsi anche per altre strade.

"Tu sai…" – chiese André fissandolo – "Tu sai dove si trova vero?".

Anche River comprese richiamando i sottufficiali, imponendo silenzio…

Lo sguardo alla scialuppa, mentre intorno tutti s'affollavano…

Prese il respiro Martin e tentò di parlare a modo suo…

Appoggiò la mano al viso di André.

Per un istante davvero André pensò d'intuire il suo odore, il sentore di lei, che forse allora davvero Oscar l'aveva trovato quel bambino, o forse era stato lui ad aver trovato lei…

Annuì Martin, poi tolse la mano e negò con la testa, afferrando la mano di André e stringendola.

 _Dio…_

 _Mon amour…_

 _Oscar, sorella, amica, sposa, amante…_

 _Facciamo finta che io non so parlare!_

 _Scema…tu sai parlare!_

 _Facciamo finta ho detto! Come faresti a farmi capire che vuoi dirmi? Se ci fossero dei fantasmi che ci hanno preso!?_

 _Ma che ne so! I fantasmi non esistono!_

 _Dai, provaci…_

 _Aveva della cioccolata in faccia Oscar._

 _Lei e André s'erano appena sbafati quattro biscotti di quelli che nanny aveva scartato perché usciti malandati dal forno, un poco bruciacchiati. A lei piacevano un sacco i biscotti un poco bruciacchiati…_

 _Aveva chiuso gli occhi Oscar._

 _André le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla guancia…_

 _Questo è si! – aveva detto lui piano e poi le aveva dato un pizzicotto sul braccio._

 _Ahi!_

 _Ah…ah…ah…e questo è no!_

 _Stupido!_

 _Dio…_

 _Mon amour…_

 _Oscar, sorella, amica, sposa, amante…_

"Ho capito…" – annuì André. Anche lui appoggiò una mano sul visino dell'altro.

"Questo è si!".

Annuì Martin, si, quello era si…

"L'hai vista?".

Annuì Martin e lasciò la mano sul viso di André.

"Sai dov'è?".

Annuì Martin, mentre l'espressione si contraeva un poco…

"Puoi portarmi da lei?".

Una smorfia di dolore…

Martin tolse la mano, afferrò quella di André, prese a tirarla…

L'altro si alzò e seguì il dito del bambino che indicava la prua della nave, oltre l'albero di trinchetto.

L'olandese, lo videro, entrambi, anche se il cordame ostruiva un poco la vista. Lo videro, assieme ai compari…

Si guardavano attorno tutti e tre.

S'erano tirati dietro una scala di corda…

Streke teneva una pistola, in mano…

Martin si staccò e prese a correre.

Il perché l'intuì André, che anche lui la riconobbe la fisionomia…

Lei faticava a reggersi in piedi, avanzava solo perché l'altro la strattonava e André la vide cadere due volte, abbattersi sul pavimento della nave, di schianto, come non fosse più umana, cosciente, ma essere inerme e privo di volontà.

Il gruppo si fermò accanto all'albero bombresso. Erano sulla punta della nave. Sotto, solo le reti che proteggevano i marinai dalla caduta e oltre…

Solo l'acqua…

"E' una pazzia! Se tentano di scendere da là rischieranno d'essere travolti dallo scafo!" – ruggì River furibondo alla visione.

André la vedeva adesso e non credeva davvero fosse lei.

A terra, in ginocchio, Streke la teneva lì, per i capelli, il viso immobile, nel tentativo di chiudersi a terra e no, l'altro le alzava la faccia…

Dopo i giorni di buio, la luce tiepida del giorno feriva la vista…

"Oscar…".

Visione assoluta ed infernale…

"L'olandese l'ha tenuta nascosta…dannazione…dovevo immaginarlo!" – imprecò River.

"Non…si muove…" – André iniziò a camminare, prima piano – "Non si muove…perché?".

André voleva arrivarci vicino e non voleva farsi notare e voleva raggiungerla e non comprendeva perché lei stesse lì, a terra, immobile, solo il vento a scivolare sul viso, a scompigliare i capelli, la camicia scura, sudicia…

"Oscar…".

"Aspettate! L'ha tenuta là sotto…".

"Se lo sapevate…maledizione…" – replicò André – "L'abbiamo cercata ovunque e lei…".

"Potrebbe averle dato del laudano…per evitare che si facesse sentire. Non so dove l'abbia tenuta…ma di certo non poteva vedere, era bendata e adesso la luce le da fastidio, non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti…".

"Lei…lei si è sempre ribellata! Ha sempre tentato di farlo…" – balbettò André incapace d'accettare la visione.

"Monsieur…è così che fanno i cacciatori di taglie. Quando trovano chi stanno cercando fanno in modo che non possa più ribellarsi, fino a quando non hanno modo di consegnarlo a chi ha promesso la taglia. Dev'essere una bella somma…Streke non avrebbe messo in scena tutto questo…le autorità francesi davvero non perdonano il tradimento!".

"Non sono le autorità francesi che la vogliono!" – digrignò André – "Adesso…non…non è il momento per le spiegazioni…devo…riportarla indietro…a costo di morirci su questa nave!".

Prese a correre André verso il gruppo che stazionava sulla prua della nave…

River rimase lì, incerto…

Girò i tacchi e s'infilò nella cabina del comandante.

Doveva perlomeno informarlo.

Il motivo dell'abbordaggio era lì, era sempre stato lì, sotto gli occhi di tutti.

Il primo sibilo, il primo boato…

Dio, pareva d'esser tornati a Parigi, sotto le mura nere…

Il colpo spezzò il silenzio agitato della nave…

Il Capitano Monsieur Norel de Ville non aveva perso tempo.

La scia…

Il fumo denso prese a salire, poco distante, accompagnato dalle grida d'entusiasmo degli addetti alle polveri, giù, sotto il ponte di coperta.

L'avversario era stato colpito, un avvertimento ed al tempo stesso il tiro necessario ad aggiustare la mira, che il vento aveva preso a spirare più intenso, e i calcoli andavano corretti.

"Dannazione! Monsieur…" – balbettò River al cospetto del capitano che osservava dalla finestrella della cabina, canocchiale in mano, e nell'altra il bastone che picchiettava a terra.

"Ben fatto!" – gongolava l'ufficiale – "Erano anni che non udivo l'imponente voce de Le Conte Vert. Mi sono sempre domandato se prima o poi avrei avuto di nuovo questo onore. E devo dire che il colpo d'avvertimento non è stato male!".

"Monsieur…" – riprese ad incespicare River tentando d'attirare l'attenzione.

"Monsieur…allora!?" – bofonchiò roboante De Ville – "Che si dice là fuori?".

"Capitano…

Gli ufficiali accanto erano piuttosto sconcertati. Le Comte Vert era pur sempre stato ricondotto alla più modesta qualifica di mercantile, la polvere da sparo era esigua e i tiratori erano probabilmente alquanto fuori forma.

L'aria soddisfatta, Monsieur Norel de Ville si voltò: "Signori, credo che tra breve si preparerà un bello scontro…state pronti…ci sarà da divertirsi!" – concluse soddisfatto chiudendo con un gesto secco il canocchiale.

Lo sguardo ardeva, al pari delle gote infiammate…

"Monsieur River veniamo a voi. Allora…volete riferirmi…".

Gli altri ufficiali presero a sgusciar via come topi, mentre il comandante in seconda stava lì a domandarsi che sarebbe accaduto se a sua volta l'altra nave avesse preso a cannoneggiarli.

"Monsieur…" – esitava River, che non sapeva da che parte cominciare.

L'altro lo guardò di sbieco: "Credo ci siano parecchi particolari che dovete riferirmi…alcuni li ho intuiti da me…per altri invece…vi sarei grato se provvedeste ad illuminare la povera mente d'un anziano capitano! Non avrete dimenticato mio buon Joseph d'un certo signore, tale George Hornett, che è stato mio capitano, nella Real Marina d'Inghilterra. Vi ho già narrato se non sbaglio delle mirabili battaglie di cui siamo stati protagonisti?".

"Certo, signore…ma vedete…questa non è più una nave da guerra. E' un mercantile…ci sono persone a bordo…e.. ".

Il bastone picchiato a terra, con forza.

"Sir Joseph Hornett! Se vostro padre vi sentisse prenderebbe a calci nel sedere voi - vostro figlio - e me a cui ha affidato suo figlio sperando diventasse un buon capitano! Ci mancherebbe che mettessi a repentaglio la vita dei passeggeri…ma…Buon Dio…non s'è mai visto che il Capitano Norel de Ville lasci la propria nave in balia di una…di…" – s'interruppe de Ville perché non era certissimo delle proprie deduzioni – "Perché voi lo sapete chi sono quelli là fuori vero?".

Il bastone picchiato a terra, un'altra volta. Rimbombò il pavimento percosso…

Il colpo asciutto si perse mentre un secondo e un terzo colpo esplosero dal mercantile.

Un tremore sordo scosse lo scafo…

Il pulviscolo della cabina si sollevò vibrando colpito dai raggi del sole…

De Ville proseguì infervorato.

"E le navi che abbiamo abbattuto e gli scontri e gl'inseguimenti con quelli che volevano assaltarci e rubare il carico! O molto più semplicemente affondarci. Eh! Bei tempi quelli. L'odore della polvere da sparo e della salsedine rimanevano addosso per giorni. Erano anni che non m'imbattevo in un'impresa simile e ora che ne ho l'occasione non mi farò certo sfuggire la possibilità di riportare la mia nave alla sua antica gloria. Questa nave ha combattuto talmente tante battaglie e ne è uscita sempre vittoriosa! Non credo che un'imbarcazione come quella che abbiamo di fronte possa spaventarci. Dico bene Joseph?".

"Capitano…certo…mio padre…si credo che mio padre mi abbia raccontato delle vostre imprese, ma adesso non è il momento…insomma…se quelli aprono il fuoco…".

"Sir Joseph Hornett…non temete! Siamo su una nave più che solida. A proposito….vi ho sempre dato carta bianca per quanto riguarda la conduzione della mia imbarcazione e per questo che vi ho fatto mio comandante in seconda. Ho l'impressione che voi lo sappiate il motivo della presenza di quella nave che si sta avvicinando a noi e perché abbiamo dato ordine di aprire il fuoco per primi e…".

Un respiro fondo: "Ora, se voleste esser così gentile da chiarimi le idee?!".

"Signore…credo che quelli siano cacciatori di taglie. Stanno puntando verso di noi…".

"Cacciatori di taglie! Interessante? Abbiamo un ricercato a bordo allora…e…di grazia…sapete chi è?!".

"Oui…monsieur…".

"Tagliate corto, dannazione! Oui, oui, oui…parlate!" Chi è questo tizio?".

River si scansò ed invitò il capitano ad uscire. L'altro fece qualche passo appoggiandosi al bastone. Tutt'e due vennero investiti dall'odore acre della polvere da sparo e dal fumo…

River indicò la prua…

E de Ville scrutò in mezzo al fumo e riconobbe, anche lui in mezzo al griviglio di corte e vele…

"Laggiù…è la persona che si pensava fosse caduta in mare…".

"Le beau dandy!" – sentenziò de Ville, che a River andò di traverso il respiro.

No, forse era la polvere da sparo…

"No…monsieur…non è…ecco…non è un uomo…".

De Ville era avezzo ai fatti della vita. Credeva d'esserlo…

Dovette puntare il canocchiale allora, perché i dubbi li aveva avuti anche lui e s'era dato del matto e…

Puntò il cannocchiale dove River aveva indicato.

"Ma quello…è Streke…è il nostro nocchiero. Ci sono i suoi compari e…e l'altro? E' il giovane che ho visto la sera prima della partenza…".

"No…Monsiuer de Ville…ve l'ho detto…quella…quella è una donna. Anche se…ecco vedete…".

"Una…cosa!?".

"Monsieur…quella è una donna…era…è stata…dannazione!" – River non sapeva come proseguire – "E stata il Comandante delle Guardie Francesi di Parigi. Ha disatteso gli ordini dei suoi superiori e…assieme ai suoi soldati ha aiutato i popolani ad assaltare la Bastiglia…".

River tirò il respiro, che l'essenziale l'aveva detto.

"Ha fatto cosa!?" – replicò de Ville squadrando il secondo, lì a comprendere se quello fosse ubriaco già di prima mattina.

"E' la verità, Signor Capitano…io stesso l'ho appreso poco fa…ne avevo sentito parlare a Marsiglia di questa storia. Credevo fosse una delle tante schiocchezze che circolavano da Parigi…ma…".

"Ma è una donna! Mi state dicendo che il damerino…quello che ha tenuto testa a Monsieur Tiripot…è una donna!".

"Si…monsieur…pare sia stata messa una taglia sulla sua testa…per trovarla…e…Streke…".

"Comincio a comprendere…e voi…".

De Ville prese a fissare davvero il suo secondo.

L'uomo conosceva il giovane da parecchi anni. Intemperante, idealista, amante della giustizia al pari delle belle donne, l'aveva intuito che l'inglese s'era ritrovato sconvolto dopo aver fatto la conoscenza del damerino francese.

"Credetemi monsieur…adesso…non ho tempo di spiegarvi…ma quella persona…è stata lei ad aiutarmi quando gl'inglesi sono saliti a bordo…il suo intuito…mi ha salvato…".

"Oh…ecco! Mi chiedevo dove diavolo foste finito mentre intrattenevo il nostro riverito ufficiale scocciatore! Speravo l'aveste trovato un buon nascondiglio. Comunque se devo dirvela tutta anche a me quel damerino m'era sembrato…" – tossì Monsieur Norel de Ville, aggiustandosi la cinta dei pantaloni – "Sì…l'ho trovato…" – tossì di nuovo – "Io credevo fosse un uomo…insomma… m'ero impensierito! Dannazione! Quindi il mio brindisi alle donne francesi, alle belle donne, non è stato poi così inappropriato!".

"Monsieur…Streke…vuole…portarla sulla sua nave…".

"Ecco…l'avevo inteso!".

De Ville si zittì: "Sir Hornett…a voi l'onere e l'onore di guidare il salvataggio della novella _Mademoiselle d'Orleans!_ Direi che in questo caso se lo merita! Penserò io a tenere a bada quel branco di sanguisughe!".

River non osava sperare tanto. Il colpo secco dei tacchi, il doveroso saluto e l'inglese si dileguò con il capitano Norel de Ville che rimaneva a guardarlo, scuotendo la testa, immaginandosi guai.

Non solo quelli che li aspettavano a poche leghe di distanza…

Riannodò le immagini…

 _Che carattere!_ – sentenziò tra sé e sé richiamando i sottufficiali – "Bene signori! Che la battaglia abbia inizio! Non si dirà mai che il Capitano Norel De Ville lasci che un passeggero della sua nave venga catturato da avanzi di galera come quei cacciatori di taglie! Ricaricate i cannoni! E voglio un'altra batteria pronta tra tre minuti e fuoco ininterrotto di fronte a voi! Se la tiriamo giù quella carretta forse mi promuoveranno ammiraglio!".

André riuscì a contare una quindicina di colpi, esplosi uno di seguito all'altro, in rapida sequenza…

Istanti interminabili, l'aria s'ammorbò di fumo, la nave, per quanto imponente, vibrò come arco da cui parte una freccia diretta al bersaglio.

I colpi andarono a segno…

Altre grida di esultanza.

La scialuppa s'era persa, in mezzo alle onde.

André s'affacciò e vide la scaletta srotolata…

Quelli sarebbero scesi giù, in mare…

"Sono con voi! Lasciate che m'avvicini io per primo!" – sentenziò River raggiungendo André.

Tutti e due puntarono lo sguardo all'olandese e quello alla fine s'accorse del comandante in seconda che lo fissava e per fargli comprendere d'averlo visto e che non era il caso d'avvicinarsi oltre, sollevò l'arma, la bocca della pistola sulla tempia dell'ostaggio.

André comprese ch'era rimasto poco tempo.

S'alzò e prese a correre, insinuandosi tra le sartie, le casse, le botti d'acqua…

Lo sguardo tentava di mantenere l'immagine.

Incomprensibile, Oscar era immobile…

Non si ribellava, come fosse scivolata in un limbo senza tempo e senza spazio.

Il metallo freddo della bocca della pistola pungeva sulla tempia.

Eppure sentiva che non era ancora il momento…

Se doveva accadere…

André si ritrovò accucciato dietro una cassa.

River s'era avvicinato invece, e aveva attirato a sé l'attenzione del nocchiero.

Osservava la scena André, in ginocchio.

Le mani a terra fece per alzarsi. Si ritrovò tirato indietro, la forza lieve impressa sul braccio.

Lo sguardo si posò sul bambino che gli era venuto accanto.

Martin si mise una mano sul petto…

 _Vado io…-_ sembrò ammettere.

"No…è pericoloso…".

L'altro negò…

"Non posso lasciarti andare…" – replicò André che prese a ragionare e doveva farlo in fretta.

Ascoltava le chiacchere di River e le parole smozzicate di Streke che gl'intimava di non avvicinarsi.

Se l'avesse chiamata il nocchiero si sarebbe accorto di loro…

Non poteva avvertirla o sperare che lei si sarebbe accorta di loro.

Un'altra salva di colpi…

Il fumo intossicò l'aria togliendo la visuale…

André doveva decidere. Un respiro, negò a sé stesso che sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso, non poteva mandare il bambino…

Una corda lì a terra…

L'afferrò d'istinto e Martin gliela prese dalle mani. Lo stesso pensiero…

André intuì che il tramite sarebbe stato quello.

"Non…".

Non c'era più tempo.

L'olandese conosceva Martin che non avrebbe rappresentato una minaccia.

"Va bene…" – si morse il labbro André, che stava commettendo un'altra pazzia – "Passale la corda e poi vieni via…di corsa…".

Pochi secondi. Lei avrebbe compreso. Andrè l'avrebbe tirata verso di sé…

Pochi secondi, non gl'importava della pistola…

Vide Ismael poco distante da loro, anche lui accucciato dietro una cassa.

Non fece a tempo a voltarsi che Martin s'era già incamminato…

Il bambino non temeva più d'avvicinarsi all'olandese, la corda stretta tra le mani dietro la schiena…

Tra poco sarebbe stato di nuovo accanto a lei.

Il fumo ostruiva la visuale…

Le volute s'innalzarono, il vento aveva preso a divertirsi…

Martin s'avvicinò a piccoli passi, in piedi, rendendosi ben visibile.

Il vento lambiva dolcemente il viso, lo sguardo era calmo.

Non aveva più paura…

Streke lo vide infatti…

Una smorfia accompagnò lo sputo a terra, contro il moccioso.

All'unisono…

"Vattene!" – digrignò l'olandese contro il moccioso.

"Giù…tutti giù!" – l'ordine del comandante in seconda…

Il sibilo…

André intravide River…

Il grido fu improvviso tanto quanto il sibilo che attraversò l'aria, diretto…

E poi il boato, l'esplosione, lo schianto…

Le Comte Vert vibrò di nuovo, trafitto stavolta dall'ogiva della nave avversaria che s'era decisa a rispondere, la traiettoria aveva lambito orizzontalmente la nave ed il colpo s'era schiantato sul ponte principale, provocando un profondo solco sul pavimento.

Mille schegge s'erano sollevate prendendo a schizzare ovunque, a disperdersi nell'aria assieme al fumo, alla polvere, alle grida dei marinai che s'erano gettati a terra.

"Buon…!" – sibilò River…

Le cime tranciate, corde di violino trafitte dall'enfasi della rappresentazione…

Vagavano adesso assieme al fumo, sospinte dalla brezza sottile, mentre le schegge ricadevano giù oppure scivolavano via, le più piccole trascinate in acqua dal vento.

Un altro sibilo…

Un altro colpo…

Il ponte principale inciso di nuovo…

Gli occhi scorsero il bambino, l'olandese imprecò di nuovo, mentre attendeva di ritrovare la scialuppa in mare, la vista oscurata dal fumo che s'era addensato a prua.

Imprecava di far presto.

Martin rimase fermo.

Il passaggio fu istantaneo.

Oscar l'intuì che Martin era lì, lì vicino, era tornato.

Intuì la fisionomia mentre quello le afferrava la mano e le cacciava dentro il capo della corda e gliela girava attorno al polso…

Comprese, tentò d'alzarsi, il ginocchio a terra.

Intuì che la corda prendeva a tendersi…

Intuì che doveva seguirla…

André la vide. Era così vicina…

Dio, solo un secondo e l'avrebbe avuta tra le braccia.

Il cenno d'intesa al musulmano…

Un istante…

Un istante ancora…

Nello stesso istante Streke si voltò, vide la corda, comprese, cacciò un grido, l'afferrò per i capelli trascinandola indietro, gridando che l'avrebbe ammazzata, ritrovandosi addosso il moccioso…

Minuscolo pulviscolo che gli saltava contro, avvinghiandosi al demone, tentando di morderlo, graffiando, nessuna voce, solo la rauca disperazione a sorreggere il coraggio.

Oscar sentì l'uomo maledire il bambino…

I passi accanto…

Gridò, tentando d'aprire gli occhi, la luce ferì la vista…

Il tonfo, il corpo del bambino scaraventato via, la pistola alla tempia dell'ostaggio…

André si alzò, un passo verso di loro…

"L'ammazzo!" – gridò l'olandese.

Ismael s'avvicinò anche lui.

"L'ammazzo davvero! Non mi serve viva!".

Fu costretto a fermarsi André…

La vide…

"Oscar…".

La chiamò.

Immobile, lei riconobbe la voce…

Le lacrime agli occhi, la luce feriva come lama…

Tentò d'aprirli, tentò di restare in piedi…

Cadde giù, il cacciatore di taglie sapeva il fatto suo…

"Alzati!" – di nuovo lo stesso ordine.

Si alzò…

Le lacrime bruciavano…

Il fumo denso ingoiò la luce del sole, oscurandolo…

Solo pochi istanti…

Aprì gli occhi…

Si alzò davvero di scatto, gli occhi puntati all'olandese, la sagoma intuita, afferrò prima un braccio, poi l'altro, spingendoli indietro, lontani dal bambino. Ci si buttò contro l'olandese, la poca forza rimasta, tutto il peso addosso ed il gesto secco lo colse di sorpresa, che quello credeva d'esser riuscito a piegarla a dovere nelle ore di prigionia.

"Dannata!" – si ritorse l'olandese come una serpe.

Lo stesso meccanismo di sempre, il braccio si tese di nuovo…

Abbassò la canna della pistola fino alla testa del bambino che gli s'era rifatto addosso e calciava e…

"Stai ferma o lo faccio fuori!" – le gridò nelle orecchie.

Davvero lei si fermò, immobile, il respiro perduto…

Quasi cadde di nuovo e l'altro la tenne lì, su di sé, addosso…

Non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo…

Non sarebbe riuscita ad accettare di perdere un'altra vita…

Fu costretta ad aggrapparsi all'aguzzino…

I suoni presero a spegnersi…

Quando non si può più combattere allora è meglio arrendersi e cedere all'oblio…

Nelle narici l'odore dell'altro. Lo aveva addosso, dentro…

Ricordò…

Il corpo violato, il dolore, lo spasmo delle viscere costrette ad accoglierlo, mentre il rantolo dell'amplesso ammorbava le orecchie…

Pungevano i tagli fresci, incisi sulle braccia…

Scivolò sull'altro…

Erano così vicini…

Il fumo prese a diradarsi. Pochi istanti e sarebbe stato accanto a lei…

Pochi istanti…

Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta…

"Oscar…" – sussurrò André, di nuovo…

Lei udì il proprio nome, il suono del proprio nome sulla sua bocca.

"André…".

L'aveva chisto davvero di rivederlo, almeno una volta…

 _Respira –_ si disse – _Adesso puoi respirare di nuovo…_

"Oscar…".

La voce di André…

La voce di André la raggiunse alle spalle.

Nel fumo che lentamente si stava diradando, la luce l'avrebbe costretta a chiudere gli occhi…

Il sole era sorto.

Si voltò e lo vide, vicino a sé, fermo, lo sguardo su di sé…

Era questo che aveva chiesto…

Vederlo per un'ultima volta.

Decise ch'era arrivato il momento.

Doveva essere sicura di portare con sé, all'Inferno, quel dannato olandese.

Nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.

Nulla sarebbe tornato ad essere come un tempo…

Nella loro vicinanza, ammesso sarebbero riusciti a salvarsi, ci sarebbere stata la propria incoscienza, la mancata scelta di salvarsi, la colpa d'aver lasciato che altri infangassero il corpo ch'era suo ed era di André.

Anche di André…

Solo di André.

Ma adesso l'aveva visto.

E ra ciò che aveva chiesto.

L'odore del mare ora riempiva le narici…

Le mani erano libere, come pure le gambe.

Gli occhi presto sarebbero stati trafitti dalla luce del sole.

Doveva fare presto…

Oscar guardò André per un momento.

Anche lui la guardò, intuendo la colpa, intuendo la folle decisione…

Le braccia di lei s'abbandonarono ai fianchi, il corpo si ritrasse un poco, cedendo all'apparenza al ricatto, adagiandosi al corpo del carceriere.

André fece un passo verso di lei…

Le gambe tremarono…

Cedettero un poco mentre vide il braccio dell'olandese sollevarsi e puntare la pistola contro di sé…

 _No…_

Si fermò.

La propria vita apparteneva a lei, era sua adesso.

Si fermò, che avrebbe voluto schiantarsi contro quel dannato groviglio di forze infernali…

 _Ti amo…_

Udì le parole André, che lei non mosse le labbra ma glielo disse, parlandogli come solo loro sapevano fare, senza parole.

"Non farlo…" – sussurrò lui, inorridito.

Un altro passo…

Oscar vide André…

Un istante…

Afferrò il braccio che impugnava l'arma, s'abbassò leggermente, il corpo tutto divenne leva per tendere il corpo dell'altro, e sollevarlo d'impeto verso l'alto, senza usare la forza, minando l'equilibrio, sfruttando la sorpresa…

Lo sollevò e si spinse contro l'altro che non aveva appoggi alle spalle…

La balaustra troppo bassa e i compagni che avevano già preso a scendere la scala di corda…

"Non farlo!" – gridò André, il passo veloce verso di lei…

L'istante…

Vicinissimo…

Allungò il braccio…

La mano afferrò la camicia…

Lo sparò rieccheggiò accanto al volto lampeggiando attraverso lo sguardo chiuso…

Strinse le dita per chiuderla dentro le dita…

Un istante…

Il nulla, il vuoto…

L'unica direzione…

Il groviglio dei corpi sollevati e spinti indietro…

Il vuoto, il salto, il mare…

La balaustra cedette…

L'esile suono del legno incapace di reggere il peso si perse, sovrastato dalla squenza di cannonate che riprese a scorrere dal mercantile.

Il fumo oscurò la vista…

Corse Andrè contro la balaustra.

Ismael accanto…

River trattenne il respiro mentre poco distante s'affacciò intuendo il gruppo disarmonico che scivolava giù inabissandosi nel fumo denso…

Lo schianto nell'acqua…

Esile suono sormontato dalla salva di colpi esplosi dagli avversari.

Gridò River al suo tirapiedi.

"Giù…buttati giù!".

Il tempo di cavarsi gli stivali e puntare un piede alla balaustra…

Giù, a fondersi col fumo e l'acqua ancora più sotto.

Andrè gettò via l'inutile lente e chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, che non sapeva quando i muscoli si sarebbero schiantati e frantumati nell'impatto…

River rimase affacciato…

Gli ufficiali dietro di lui…

"Cessate il fuoco! Cercate la scialuppa! Sparate agli uomini di Streke!".

"Monsieur…" – si sorpresero quelli guardandosi.

"Sparategli o giuro che vi butto di sotto tutti quanti!" – gridò l'inglese tentando di trovare i corpi, tutti…

Tutti quelli ch'erano finiti di sotto…

Un'altra bordata costrinse l'equipaggio a ripararsi…

Un solo colpo raggiunse l'albero di mezzana, di striscio…

"Dannazione!" – imprecò l'inglese…

"Monsieur…" – lo raggiunse un mozzo – "Monsieur…".

"E va bene! Contrordine! Continuate a sparare! E che Dio ci aiuti!".

 _Tieni il respiro e conta fino a dieci!_

 _Non so se ce la faccio!_

 _Mi dispiace André…_

 _Però non ridere di me…_

Dischiuse le palpebre…

 _Respira…_

 _Non posso…_

Gli occhi s'inondarono della consistenza liquida e spessa…

La luce da sopra s'affievoliva, ritagliando scie esigue che a poco a poco s'allontanavano…

Bagliori appena percepiti, strade limpide che trafiggevano la vista e risalivano verso l'alto, verso l'aria…

Il cuore batteva piano.

Poteva sentirlo…

Batteva sempre più piano…

 _Respira…_

 _Non posso…_

Un battito dopo l'altro, sempre più lento, sempre più lontano, mentre l'acqua chiudeva la gola.

Braccia e le gambe scivolavano inermi, fredde, immobili, senza forze…

I capelli trascinati dalla corrente accarezzavano il viso, lisci…

Le tempie battevano furiosamente sotto la pressione…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non posso!_

Non c'era aria là sotto e lei sprofondava ed il petto bruciava…

Non c'era più aria.

Non riusciva a muoversi e continuava ad andare giù, sempre più giù.

Si osservava da fuori…

Non poteva risalire…

In fondo anche così avrebbe lavato il corpo e soprattutto la coscienza…

I peccati mondati fino in fondo.

Il corpo violato e la colpa d'averlo lasciato in balia del demone…

E poi c'era che continuava a sentire la sua voce.

Un riso allegro, argentino…

La voce risuonava nella testa e tutto il corpo scivolava giù, schiacciato dall'acqua che impediva di respirare.

Non si muoveva eppure sentiva ridere…

Se non fosse stato per il corpo che vide galleggiare davanti a sé.

Gli occhi chiusi e i riccioli ribelli di Martin…

Se non fosse stato che gambe e braccia alla vista decisero di muoversi, qualsiasi fosse stata la volontà di vivere o morire…

Anche contro quella volontà…

Se non fosse stato che il corpo decise di non arrndersi, forse sarebbe stata la fine.

Forse…

262


	32. Aria

_**Aria**_

 _Attack on the Winter Wall_

 _Audiomachine (Decimus)_

 _1° ottobre 1789 Le Comte Vert, 5° giorno di viaggio, mattino…_

 _Direzione Ajaccio…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Le tempie implodevano…

Il cuore, anche il cuore…

Oscar vide Martin.

Immobile, in balia del lento scorrere della corrente.

Si mosse, senz'aria…

L'afferrò, senz'aria…

L'abbracciò, stringendoselo addosso, senza'aria…

 _Respira…_

 _Non ti lascio…_

 _Perdonami…_

 _Non riesco a risalire…_

Senz'aria…

Ancora un istante…

I corpi stretti, abbracciati…

Senz'aria…

Aprì gli occhi. I corpi fermi, avvolti reciprocamente…

Poco sopra, ritagli splendenti di luce, spade affilate che l'attiravano.

Istinto senza più forze.

Chiuse gli occhi…

Ancora un istante. Senz'aria, senza forze…

 _Respira…_

 _Non posso!_

 _Respira…_

 _Sono io…_

Il corpo stretto, avvolto, le labbra sulle labbra…

 _Respira…_

 _Sì…_

Aprì gli occhi, il viso conosciuto, l'acqua ricongiungeva i corpi, il cuore implodeva…

Senz'aria…

Senza respiro…

La chiuse, li strinse tutt'e due…

Tutto tornava ad essere come avrebbe dovuto essere un tempo, in un altro luogo, in un altro tempo.

Non sai mai quando il destino accetta la resa e consente alle esistenze di riprendere il filo dei gesti perduti per viverli fino in fondo.

Presero a risalire. Ancora un istante…

 _Respira…_

 _Sì, respira…_

 _Respira aria, luce, sole…_

 _Respira!_

 _Sì…_

Viso sul viso, labbra su labbra…

Le tenne la testa stretta per tenerla fuori dall'acqua…

"Respira!" – gridò forte, sputando acqua.

Nessuna risposta…

Tossì, acqua, sabbia, rabbia, sangue…

I muscoli contratti che per un istante finirono di nuovo sott'acqua.

Un colpo di reni…

"Respira! Resta fuori!" – le ordinò André fissandola.

Era difficile, che lei non riusciva a stringere il corpo del bambino, mentre la corrente frustava i muscoli sormontando le forze, trascinando nella scia dello scafo…

Un istante…

Estranea da sé, da ciò ch'era diventata…

"Lasciami andare…" – sibilò spuntando acqua…

Ragioni occulte si ricongiungevano con l'istinto di salvare il bambino.

André la stringeva e stringeva il moccioso…

L'istinto di staccarsi…

"No! Non ti lascio! E adesso respira! Devi tenerlo stretto!".

 _Sì…_

Annuì, il cuore batteva…

Guardò il viso del bambino, bianco e freddo.

"Devi tenerlo stretto! Ricordi? Questa volta non lo perderemo!?".

Questa volta…

"E io non ti lascio!".

Grida dall'alto li guidarono.

In acqua erano in tanti, troppi. E lo scafo era vicino…

Troppo…

E così la scialuppa e…

Ismael el Bakar sbucò dall'acqua…

Muto attese che André comprendesse e Andrè comprese di passargli Martin.

L'altro sarebbe riuscito ad afferrare anche lei.

Un istante…

Un tiro deciso e tutti e quattro finirono nuovamente sott'acqua…

"Lasciala!".

La voce furiosa perforò i sensi arrivando ad incidere la coscienza.

L'olandese stava lì, poco distante, a galla…

I compari poco dietro e poi la scialuppa, i fucili spianati…

Ismael guardò André e lui negò: "Vattene!" – gl'impose con lo sguardo.

Il musulmano mise una mano sulla bocca del bambino e si rituffò sparendo nel freddo blu trasparente mentre nella testa tutto prendeva a quadrare, che lui il dubbio l'aveva avuto dal giorno in cui quella l'aveva stretta fin quasi a soffocarla, a Marsiglia.

Il dubbio…

Non erano affari suoi…

Quella era una donna…

Se Sir Joseph Hornett gli avesse ordinato di torcerle il collo, Ismael non l'avrebbe fatto.

Adesso sapeva perché.

"Lasciala!" – l'ordine impartito mentre i fucili stavano puntati addosso.

André non rispose…

La testa poco fuori dall'acqua, la teneva stretta. Adesso anche lei aveva preso a guardare l'olandese…

"Lasciala! E' mia!" – imprecò l'altro riprendendo a nuotare verso di loro.

Poche bracciate…

Tre spari dal mercantile…

Giù, le pallottole perforarono l'acqua poco distante…

L'olandese arrivò su di loro, il braccio sollevato, il pugnale livido e ghiacciato brillò nella schia d'acqua lucente.

Un respiro…

 _Respira…_

Un istante…

La mano sulla bocca André s'immerse. Prese a nuotare giù…

L'ascoltava, addosso a sé, i corpi uniti.

Anche lei dunque si muoveva, a fatica, l'abbraccava…

Bocca serrata…

Senz'aria…

Poche tese…

Riemersero, il tempo di respirare di nuovo…

 _Respira…_

Aria che gonfiava i polmoni, la testa pulsava impazzita, battendo fin quasi ad esplodere…

Gli occhi cercarono il mercantile poco distante…

Altri spari sibilarono, davvero vicini…

Sparavano dalla scialuppa…

André fu costretto ad immergersi di nuovo…

Nuotarono di nuovo…

Senz'aria…

Fuori…

 _Respira…_

Intuì che sarebbe più riuscito a trascinarla giù.

Oscar gli si strinse addosso. Le parole sibilate all'orecchio…

Intuì che voleva che lui staccasse le mani…

"Lasciami…" – senza respiro, senz'aria…

"No!".

"Segui il suo consiglio!" – digrignò l'olandese, addosso a tutt'e due – "Lasciala!".

André sollevò il braccio per proteggersi…

Il fendente calò incidendo la carne, sfilando rapido, indietreggiando…

Gridò André…

Il sale incise la carne, l'acqua si tinse di rosso…

Oscar si strinse a lui di nuovo…

"Lasciala!" – un altro ordine.

Le teste finirono sott'acqua…

Senz'aria…

S'abbracciarono stringendosi…

Le dita scorsero alla cintura…

Riemersero, tutte e due…

Istanti interminabili, sospesi…

Un istante ancora per muoversi…

Tutti avevano un pretesto per colpire ma l'olandese non aveva nulla da perdere…

Loro…

Le dita s'intrecciarono…

 _Respira…_

Le dita si strinsero…

Nuovi sibili…

L'esito raffigurato dai corpi dei compari sulla scialuppa che si ritraevano indietro…

Grida d'imprecazione…

Altri spari…

L'olandese sputò…

Furioso…

Adesso…

Alle spalle s'accorsero che il musulmano era tornato e con lui Sir John River…

"Lasciatela!" – disse l'inglese – "La portiamo via noi!".

L'olandese intuì che avrebbe avuto la peggio: "L'hai voluto tu!" – gridò di rimando tuffandosi. Scomparve nell'acqua davanti a loro.

"Lasciatela!" – chiese di nuovo River – "Ismael può farcela…".

Un istante…

André fu costretto a prendersi solo un istante per accettare di separarsi di nuovo, ch'era solo per cavarla dall'acqua e portarla via da lì…

Un istante…

Si ritrovò l'olandese addosso sbucato davanti, il braccio teso, in avanti, orizzontalmente…

 _Respira…_

Bruciava il taglio, André strinse i denti, chiuse le dita, più forte.

Si lasciò guidare dagli occhi di lei…

E lei lasciò che la sua forza s'imponesse…

La lama uscì dall'acqua, s'alzò, sollevando schizzi e schiuma, accompagnata dalle braccia che si sollevarono assieme per abbattersi sull'avversario.

Gli occhi individuarono il bersaglio, la forza impresse velocità, incidendo i muscoli...

S'incise la carne, davvero, che s'ascoltarono affondarci assieme nel corpo trafitto…

I muscoli si contrasse, contorcendosi attorno alla lama…

L'avversario si ritrasse…

Avvinghiato…

Alle braccia…

Si trascinarono giù, assieme, tutti, di nuovo…

Indietro, a fondo…

Senz'aria…

Giù…

Senz'aria…

 _Respira…_

Schiuma vuota prese a vorticare intrecciandosi alla corrente azzurrata…

Lame di luce e lame d'acciaio…

Respiri e grida senza voce…

I muscoli si tesero per staccarsi e risalire…

Senz'aria…

Sott'acqua…

E sopra…

I sensi si staccarono, un istante, lividi e straziati…

Senz'aria…

Il petto esplose, il cuore implose…

Era libera…

Slacciata dall'abbraccio…

Libera…

Senz'aria…

Sola, senza André.

Nulla che trattenesse ed impedisse di scivolare verso il fondo…

Il peso dell'acqua a schiacciarla, comprimerla e sollevarla al tempo stesso…

 _Respira…_

Era davvero libera, pensò che stava piangendo, come una mocciosa, che mai avrebbe immaginato avrebbe preso a piangere così, avvolta solo dal peso dell'acqua e dell'assenza a spezzare il respiro.

 _Respira…_

Assente, dissolta…

 _Questa è davvero la fine?_

No…

Era troppo presto…

La presa fu davvero efficace…

Non vedeva nulla…

La rammentò ch'era stata intensa e lieve anche allora, quando l'altro l'aveva tenuta ferma e chiusa, a Marsiglia.

Una mano sulla bocca a chiudere il respiro, che tanto non respirava, proprio no…

Intuì che risalivano…

 _No…_

Non voleva…

Se lo disse…

Fuori…

Fuori dall'acqua, la mano lasciò la presa, mentre l'altra la teneva stretta, sollevandola…

Poche bracciate…

Prese a tossire…

 _Respira…_

La testa fuori dall'acqua…

Vide l'uomo che l'aveva tirata fuori dall'acqua, il compare del comandante in seconda…

Zitto, quello nuotava, tenendola a galla, mentre le onde s'erano fatte intense e alte e poco lontano ondeggiava lo scafo imponente de Le Comte Vert.

"Aspetta…" – tossì lei, l'acqua salata bruciò il respiro, mentre l'altro imperterrito proseguiva il suo lento avvicinamento.

"Aspetta…".

Un istante prima era chiusa nell'abbraccio di André e adesso…

"Dove sei?".

Tossì di nuovo…

La testa finì sott'acqua, che un'onda li prese…

Furono fuori, di nuovo…

L'aria falciava i pensieri, mentre le bracciate si susseguivano fino a che la mano dell'uomo afferrò saldamente la cima ch'era stata gettata dal mercantile e che li avrebbe guidati fino alla scala di corda che penzolava trascinata dalla corrente.

S'attaccò lì e Oscar sentì che l'abbraccio si faceva meno intenso, segno che da quel momento in poi lei avrebbe dovuto fare da sola, attaccarsi anche lei alla scala e prendere a salire.

"Aspetta…André…non riesco a vederlo…aspetta…".

Prese a guardarsi indietro, a scrutare il pelo dell'acqua, lo sguardo sgranato e perso, mentre volute di fumo si divertivano ad offuscare la vista e nelle orecchie rimbombavano i sinistri colpi che continuavano a schiantare lo scafo del mercantile.

Polvere da sparo mescolato all'acqua salata…

Ismael lì vicino, afferrò la destra, stringendola, guidandola alla scaletta, dove s'attaccò. Pareva una morsa.

Continuò a stringere la mano, inanellando le dita nelle dita…

Le fece male, l'effetto fu che lei gridò rivoltandosi come una serpe…

Ottenne l'esito contrario…

"No!" – gridò lei – "Non salirò fino a quando non l'avrò visto tornare!".

Un mugugno di disapprovazione e Ismael rimase lì, sguardo di compatimento ed insofferenza, incerto se prendere l'altra a sberle o accondiscendere alla volontà.

Siccome anche Monsieur River era ancora in acqua, decise di restare lì, scrutando il pelo dell'acqua, frapponendosi tra l'altra e lo scafo che davvero l'altra sarebbe finita sotto in un istante se si fosse schiantata contro la possente carena.

Grida dall'alto l'incitavano a risalire…

I boati si susseguirono…

Il mercantile doveva riprendere la sua navigazione, quanto meno, sottrarsi al tiro degli avversari.

Era attaccata alla scala, lo scafo immenso faceva da sponda tra il mare immenso ed il conforto del legno asciutto che l'attendeva sopra…

Cominciava ad avere freddo…

Tossì di nuovo…

 _No! Non torno su…_

Tentò di staccarsi dalla corda per riprendere a nuotare. Il musulmano la strinse allo scafo piantandole addosso occhi di brace che spiegavano bene che da lì lei non si sarebbe mossa.

Forse fu davvero la prima volta in cui lei s'arrese e comprese…

"Venite…anche voi…il vostro amico è ancora fuori…" – tentò di mediare lei.

L'altro non battè ciglio, le onde gli colpivano la faccia, fradicia, il capo lucido e pelato e scuro pareva una sorta di scoglio levigato dal tempo e dalle correnti.

Impassibile disfò la presa delle dita e la riprese per la vita…

Oscar si ritrovò a galleggiare di nuovo…

Dall'alto vennero investiti da una sequela d'imprecazioni mentre lo sguardo prese a rivolgersi verso la distesa d'acqua alla ricerca dei volti, dei corpi, dei respiri…

"Dove sei?" – nuotava, l'acqua bruciava i segni della prigionia, l'aria sferzava la faccia…

Finì giù. Sott'acqua, di nuovo…

Senza forze, si ritrovò riacciuffata e stretta e tirata fuori e stretta mentre l'energumeno aveva preso a nuotare verso la nave, che s'era stancato…

Provò a dimenarsi Oscar, senza fiato, senza respiro…

Lo sciacquio le impose di voltarsi e cercare nel mare ed aggrapparsi a Ismael.

Dal fumo denso e scuro emerse lentamente una sagoma, grigia, poi più nitida.

Le parve davvero di scivolare giù, ancora, che smise di respirare mentre intorno il fumo diradava la coltre ed il mare saliva e le onde sbattevano contro lo scafo tornato vicino e gli occhi bruciavano e faticavano a mettere a fuoco la visone.

La destra nuovamente stretta dalla mano di Ismael…

Gli occhi addosso a quelli di Sir John River che avanzava lento, sputando acqua, un poco stravolto…

"Dov'è…dov'è…André?" – gli chiese senza pensare di nasconderlo…

Silenzio…

L'altro sputò…

"Non lo so!" – rispose, che ormai lo sapeva chi erano…

Oscar perse l'appiglio della scaletta. Le dita strette la costrinsero a stare lì, lo scafo incombeva, nero, che non pareva più antro di salvezza. Avrebbe voluto scomparire lei e quel dannato scafo…

Interrogò di nuovo l'inglese, con gli occhi.

 _Respira…_

Se lo disse, che però non ce la faceva più.

 _Respira…_

Faticava a muoversi e teneva solo la testa e la bocca fuori dall'acqua…

L'altro li raggiunse e s'attaccò alla scaletta.

La guardò. Cercò di riprendere fiato e forze. Non disse altro.

Oscar aveva freddo adesso, davvero, mentre intuiva il lento disfarsi delle residue forze che scemavano via assieme al calore del corpo ed i battiti solcavano a mala pena la gola e le ferite non le sentiva nemmeno più.

Non si percepiva più, di nuovo…

Lame incidevano la carne, frustando il respiro…

"Vi ho visto andare giù…tutti e due…" – tentò di spiegare River – "Ismael ha preso voi…io sono rimasto per cercare…il vostro…amico…".

Sapeva i nomi, Sir John River, ma non sapeva ancora chi fossero. Assieme s'intendeva…

Nelle viscere s'animava l'intuizione, lo sguardo atterrito conduceva verso una strada oscura.

"Devo tornare indietro…devo tornare a cercarlo…" – prese a ripetere lei senza ascoltare nulla di quanto accadeva intorno.

Non vedeva nulla, voleva solo tornare fuori, in mare, staccarsi dal sostegno salvifico della corda, della scala che l'avrebbe condotta su, e restare lì, in mezzo all'acqua, dov'era lui, perché lui era lì…

Non c'era stata separazione tra loro ma lui non c'era. Eppure doveva essere lì, poco distante, nello stesso specchio d'acqua che teneva a galla lei…

Vortice di supposizioni trancianti che si susseguirono assordate dall'ennesima salva di cannonate.

Lo scafo tremò, il respiro si perse, i battiti s'innalzarono…

"Dobbiamo risalire!" – gridò River – "Non possiamo restare in acqua. Il capitano sta tenendo a bada quei dannati ma dobbiamo allontanare il mercantile…mi rendo conto…",

S'invertivano i ruoli, i disegni…

Le anime capovolgevano il proprio destino…

Si sentì perduta, imprigionata un'altra volta, questa volta nel pertugio della salvezza.

Nemmeno gridò o negò o s'oppose…

Tentò solo di liberarsi e rituffarsi che il musulmano davvero questa volta faticò a tenerla li.

"Lasciami…non salirò! Non senza di lui! Lasciami andare!".

Gli digrignò addosso lame ghiacciate, ferocemente straziate dal terrore…

La faccia fradicia, gli occhi faticavano a stare aperti, bruciavano, per via del sale e delle lacrime…

I muscoli avevano preso ad aprirsi mentre il freddo s'incuneava nelle viscere…

"Aspettiamo ancora un momento…" - disse River continuando a guardare nel fumo che lentamente si stava diradando.

"Starò qui…" – implorò lei rivolta al compare dell'inglese. Non aveva mai supplicato nessuno e nemmeno l'ordine che l'altro aveva ricevuto di tenerla fuori dall'acqua, almeno la testa, dannazione, la scalfiva, che stava perdendo la ragione…

Provò a staccarsi dalla scala, di nuovo.

Il corpo libero galleggiava senza più l'incombenza dello scafo.

Braccia e gambe ondeggiavano per muoversi, gli occhi osservavano…

Si ritrovò l'inglese accanto…

Guardavano entrambi.

Due volte finì con la testa sott'acqua.

 _Dio aiutami…_

 _André dove sei?_

Il nome, sussurrato, sulle labbra, nella testa…

Si sentì afferrare, di nuovo…

"No!" – gridò feroce - "Non tornerò finché non l'avrò trovato…a costo di...".

L'ennesimo colpo di tosse vinse definitivamente la resistenza e la disperazione.

S'inabissò incapace di continuare a muoversi…

 _Non riesco…_

 _André dove sei?_

 _Non riesco a trovarti…_

Di nuovo si sentì afferrare.

Le tempie implosero e così la testa e la coscienza…

 _Tieni la testa fuori dall'acqua!_

 _Dio, ci ho provato André…_

 _Sei una sciocca…_

 _Non ridere di me, stupido!_

 _Ti tengo io!_

L'abbraccio forte…

Non avrebbe avuto la forza di opporsi. Non aveva più forza per fare nulla…

Allora…

Sì, l'avrebbe voluto che quelle braccia si fossero aperte e l'avessero lasciata scivolare via…

Gli apparteneva e se lui non c'era, lei non apparteneva più a nessuno.

Nessuno…

"Non ti lascio…".

Parole sussurrate al viso, all'orecchio, al cuore.

Piano, per vincere la resistenza, la paura, la disperazione.

Intuì il corpo divenire pesante e freddo, irrigidirsi sul piano ruvido ed asciutto che sfregava la schiena.

Intuì ch'era stretta, abbracciata…

Intuì che il cuore batteva, un battito dopo l'altro, un battito sull'altro…

Rieccheggiavano assieme i battiti, di nuovo…

Intuì che non aveva più forze…

"Respira…".

L'udì l'ordine…

Prese a respirare…

L'odore dell'aria sapeva di sale e sangue e sabbia…

Accecò i sensi, infuocando il petto…

"Respira!" – un altro ordine…

Tentò d'aprire gli occhi…

L'immagine sfocata…

La luce abbagliava…

Rimase sul viso di lei, la fronte sulla fronte. Le mani chiudevano la testa, scostando i capelli, perché lei respirasse e tornasse a guardarlo.

L'aveva trovata, lei era sempre stata lì, che davvero aveva pensato d'averla persa.

Ogni volta era come se non fosse mai accaduto, ma no, era accaduto ancora d'aver pensato d'averla persa.

E sempre era come fosse stata la prima volta.

Il freddo frantumava le ossa, mentre il respiro entrava piano salato ed amaro al tempo stesso, lì, distesa sul ponte della nave, l'odore del legno dentro le narici e le dita che sfioravano la superficie ruvida delle assi, per cercare contatto con la materia solida, asciutta.

"Respira!".

Tentò di muoversi, braccia e gambe immobili si muovevano solo perché scosse dal freddo.

Intuì il riverberarsi delle vibrazioni dello scafo che rovesciava addosso all'avversario l'ultima scarica d'ogive. Poi il calore prese ad ampliarsi…

Quello del sole, quello d'una coperta…

Il suo…

"Sono qui…".

"Non riuscivo a trovarti…".

"Adesso non preoccuparti…sono qui".

Oscar allungò una mano, di nuovo, l'appoggiò sul viso, per avere conferma…

La certezza del contatto più che di quella della vista o della voce.

"Dobbiamo portarla via…" – stabilì River che si teneva una gamba e zoppicava facendo strada – "Nella mia cabina…c'è bisogno di spazio…".

André rimase sul viso di lei, voleva che lei aprisse gli occhi che lo guardasse, voleva il suo sguardo su di sé, voleva colmare le ore in cui erano stati divisi.

Il tempo sottratto ad entrambi s'impose, bastardo e ruvido.

André corse alle labbra…

Voleva toccarla, averla, anche se solo per l'istante in cui l'ennesima salva d'ogive venne scaricata contro l'avversario ed il fumo salì offuscando la vista…

Le labbra sfiorate…

Lei l'intuì…

No…

Non doveva…

Si scostò d'istinto…

Si contorse d'istinto…

Si sottrasse d'istinto…

Era sporca…

Dentro, là dentro, dove il dolore aveva cancellato il tempo ch'era stato sottratto ad entrambi.

André la tenne stretta a sé…

Ismael s'offrì di portarla sottocoperta, mentre il comandante in seconda s'affrettava a riferire l'esito del salvataggio.

"C'è anche il _nostro_ nocchiero!?" – chiese Monsieur Norel de Ville decisamente compiaciuto d'aver assaggiato ancora il brivido d'uno scontro in mare e forzando volutamente il ghigno sprezzante sull'appellativo.

"No, monsieur e nemmeno i suoi uomini…".

"Bene…Monsieur River…mi congratulo con voi!" – gongolò l'altro voltandosi e prendendo a squadrare il suo comandante in seconda che se ne stava impettito in mezzo alla stanza, fradicio, allucinato e gli occhi che forse guardavano il capitano, ma no, Monsieur Norel de Ville era certo d'avergli visto in faccia altro, al suo comandante in seconda.

Che chissà a che diavolo stava pensando…

"Che il diavolo se lo porti all'Inferno!" – sentenziò con una grassa risata – "Ordine d'ammainare le vele e rotta verso la Corsica. Lasciamo quei pezzenti agli squali!".

River se ne uscì di corsa che gli ordini erano già stati impartiti. Un'occhiata veloce alla nave avversaria ed alla colonna di fumo denso e nero che s'innalzava lunga verso il cielo per poi prendere a virare seguendo le correnti che scivolavano veloci su in alto.

La colonna si disperdeva…

L'imbarcazione aveva anch'essa dispiegato le vele e aveva preso ad allontanarsi, un poco inclinata, segno che almeno un colpo era andato a segno e quella adesso forse imbarcava acqua.

Si scontrò con Ismael el Bakar, gli occhi sgranati, mentre l'altro impassibile fissava il compare e alzava di poco le spalle.

"Che è accaduto adesso?" – tirò un respiro fondo.

 _Nulla_ – fece intendere quello squadrandolo – _Più di quel ch'è già successo!_

La cabina era decisamente più ampia, in discreto stato di disordine.

Quello era il luogo dedicato ad un giovane comandante in seconda, inglese, non è che si potesse pretendere di non percepire odore di tabacco e arance e sentore d'orgasmi rubati, tiepidamente custoditi tra le lenzuola stropicciate.

"Perdonate! Farò ripulire…" – si scusò l'inglese impartendo rapidi e taciti ordini al fedele compare.

In pochi minuti presero a comparire coperte di lana, lenzuola di bucato…

"Ci basta dell'acqua…" – rispose André – "E…devo recuperare i nostri vestiti…".

"Sarà fatto. Vi faremo portare qui i vostri bauli…".

Fu la volta dei braceri che vennero accesi…

Ora, oltre al tabacco, mescolato al sentore del legno, l'aria s'era impregnata dell'aroma caldo del fuoco che intiepidiva i sensi.

Oscar ascoltava…

Le voci, le premure, gli aggiustamenti imposti dalle circostanze.

Intuì che tutti ormai sapevano chi fosse lei.

Chi fossero loro due, lei e André, _loro,_ assieme…

No, quello non sapeva se si fosse compreso.

A mala pena in piedi, s'appoggiva alla parete, in ascolto delle stille emanate dai muscoli, punture piatte che s'allargavano e poi si stringevano e battevano invisibili, là dove s'erano accaniti la bocca, i pugni, gli occhi, le mani, le corde, la benda…

Là dove l'olandese aveva infierito.

Pareva fosse ancora lì, addosso a lei.

I segni sulla pelle l'avrebbero esposta alla pietà dei presenti.

Quelli interiori l'avrebbero cacciata dentro la voragine della pietà verso sé stessa. Non aveva mai sopportato d'esser pietosa, men che meno verso sé stessa.

Non aveva mai accettato di compatirsi.

Si sollevò la rabbia, ch'era paura, ch'era disgusto verso di sé…

André s'avvicinò.

"Ti aiuterò io…".

 _No…_

Sorse dallo stomaco la negazione…

"No…faccio…da sola…" – tentò d'opporsi, poi vide che lui si teneva il braccio – "Che hai fatto?".

L'altro si guardò, nemmeno si ricordava d'esser stato attinto dalla furia del cacciatore di taglie.

Il braccio grondava sangue, l'acqua di mare aveva consumato le labbra della ferita.

"Non è…niente…" – farfugliò André.

"Dovete medicarvi…non c'è un medico a bordo ma per questo tipo di ferite…" – precisò River – "Il cambusiere di bordo sa il fatto suo…".

Davvero sorprendente…

André rammentò.

I rammendi che gli solcavano la pelle erano stati opera d'un barbiere dell'esercito e, adesso, d'un cuoco di bordo.

"Vi farò accompagnare da Ismael…verrò anch'io…" – continuò l'inglese tenendosi la gamba.

"Dopo di voi…monsieur…" – accennò André, allargando il braccio destro ed invitando l'inglese ad uscire.

Lo sguardo diceva ch'era meglio che tutti si togliessero dai piedi.

Lo sguardo era livido.

Quelli avevano appena salvato la vita ad entrambi. Altro non gli si poteva concedere.

André intuì che il luogo invogliava gl'istinti dell'inglese.

"Oh…certo…scusate…avete ragione…ma come farete…" – soffiò River.

Lo sguardo si posò su di lei.

Se ne accorse André. Lei no, non lo comprese, perché il respiro combatteva adesso contro il disgusto, contro la nausea, contro il vuoto colmato solo dal ricordo della voce, la propria, che non aveva ceduto e ch'era rimasta chiusa nella gola, per non dar soddisfazione all'aguzzino d'essere supplicato.

Intuì che avrebbe avuto poco tempo per restare in piedi. Voleva restare sola…

"Farò da me…" – replicò mentre due mozzi introducevano i bauli – "Ho tutto ciò che mi serve…".

"Posso chiedere ad una delle ragazze?" – domandò River – "Che vi aiuti…".

Oscar comprese, André glielo aveva spiegato chi fossero _le ragazze._

"No!" – replicò decisa.

"Basto io, Monsieur River!" – chiosò André spazientito – "E' meglio uscire adesso…".

Ismael el Bakar sgusciò fuori seguito dall'inglese. André no, rimase lì.

"Lascia che…" – disse piano, la voce tremava, che voleva rivederla, averla, guardarla, annusarla. Voleva avere lì, in quell'istante, il tempo ch'era stato loro sottratto.

Non chiese altro, non chiese il consenso. S'avvicinò, le dita corsero ai lembi della camicia, strappati, scuri, bagnati.

Provò a scostarli. Così vicino le dita sfiorarono la pelle, scivolando piano…

Lo sguardo avido corse alla curva delle spalle…

Le dita provarono a scostare i capelli…

Vide i segni, rosati, netti che incidevano il collo, le guance…

"Dio…".

Un sussurro…

 _No…_

"Esci!" – l'ordine spezzò il turbine di congetture – "Esci!".

Il tono era severo e netto…

Oscar s'abbracciò…

I lembi della camicia strappati lasciarono scorgere i segni sulle braccia…

"Per favore…".

Il tono s'ammorbidì.

Silenzio, un respiro fondo.

Il dolore incideva i respiri…

"Ti prego…guarda…Dio…che ti ha fatto?".

André era addosso a lei, avrebbe voluto guardarla e toccare ogni singolo taglio…

"No…non…voglio…esci…".

Il respiro spezzato…

André s'arrese…

"Va bene…tornerò…più tardi…".

"André…".

Lui non si voltò attendendo la domanda. Sorprendentemente non s'aspettava nulla.

Il timbro della voce, quello antico, riemerse nel tono di lei e così nelle viscere.

"Il…bambino…".

"L'hanno tirato su…di questo ne sono certo" – la rassicurò – "Chiederò come sta…".

"Grazie…".

Nient'altro.

André uscì, il vento lo colpì in viso.

Il cuore batteva forte perché lei era di nuovo lì. Il cuore impazzito che lei…

Dov'era stata…

 _§§§_

Lo spazio era decisamente ristretto.

Gli scaffali rigorosamente imbullonati alle pareti, le ante chiuse da chiavistelli, nulla era andato disperso durante la tempesta. Anzi pareva che quel luogo neppure l'avesse attraversata una tempesta, se non che il tavolaccio adibito alla preparazione delle pietanze per l'equipaggio adesso era colmo di bende, barattoli con unguenti, coltellacci, moccoli di candela…

E…

"Tenete!" – il cambusiere piazzò un bicchiere di ruhm colmo fino all'orlo in mezzo al tavolaccio. La tonalità ambrata ondeggiò rilasciando il dolce ed inebriante sentore alcolico.

Dannazione, che gli pareva d'esser tornato indietro nel tempo, in caserma, quando i suoi commilitoni nelle ore di riposo si giocavano tutto a carte.

Gli orli delle sottane delle migliori puttane del foborgo, il secondo piatto di minestra oppure…

Un bicchiere di ruhm…

"No…grazie…" – rispose André gentilmente che quelli presero a ridere come gabbiani in calore.

"Che avete capito? Mica lo dovete bere!" – sbruffò il cambusiere – "Quello lo dovete mettere sulla ferita! L'ago lo passo sul fuoco ma è meglio per voi lavarvi con quella sbobba! Così sentirete meno dolore. Se poi ne volete uno da mandar giù non avete che da chiedere!".

André comprese.

Non c'era niente da fare. I suoi modi si riconoscevano ovunque. Fosse accaduto a Parigi i suoi compari si sarebbero messi a ridere rotolandosi nelle brande.

Tutto svanito, tutto perduto.

I ricordi faticavano ad addolcirsi ch'era passato troppo poco tempo.

Una stretta allo stomaco…

Si chiese se il tempo davvero sarebbe riuscito nell'impresa d'attutire il distacco…

No, forse nemmeno il tempo.

Forse un goccio non gli avrebbe fatto poi così male.

"Scusate…comunque sì…mi sa che mi serve un altro bicchiere…".

Il primo finì sulla ferita.

Prese a bruciare, tanto quanto lo stomaco che s'infuocò al passaggio della mistura, infernale connubio che gli permise d'annebbiare i sensi quel tanto che sarebbe bastato al cambusiere per ricucire i lembi del taglio.

"Questo lo offro io!" – sentenziò quello, dopo aver silenziosamente riavvicinato la pelle e chiuso lo sbreco, sbattendo sul tavolaccio un altro bicchiere colmo - "Tanto lui non lo vuole…".

Il cambusiere puntò gli occhi sul musulmano Ismael el Bakar che tirava giù la manica della camicia. Un mezzo rammendo era toccato anche a lui, ma _quello_ non s'era fatto sfiorare da nulla che non fosse consentito dal suo credo. Né sulla ferita, né allo stomaco.

"Quello sì ch'è un osso duro!" – concluse il cambusiere.

Avrebbe voluto piantare sulla spalla del musulmano una manata per complimentarsi del coraggio di quello. Ismael el Bakar si alzò e uscì.

River si mise in piedi, di scatto…

Tutti sull'attenti, André comprese che il Capitano Norel de Ville era sceso fin lì.

"Capitano…".

"Riposo signori…sono venuto a ringraziare tutti per il lavoro svolto. Domattina saremo ad Ajaccio, in ritardo solo di mezza giornata sul programma di viaggio. Avete affrontato egregiamente una tempesta e un tentativo d'abbordaggio da parte di…" – de Ville tirò un respiro fondo – "Così Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone non avrà di che lamentarsi e potrà sciorinare questa bella avventura a qualche avvenente mademoiselle!".

Prese a tossire più forte Monsieur Norel de Ville.

L'equipaggio conosceva bene il linguaggio tacito del loro primo comandante. André vide che tutti prendevano una via d'uscita congedandosi silenziosamente.

"Bene…monsieur…" – gli occhi si posarono su André – "Gradierei una spiegazione…chi siete…e soprattutto chi è _Mademoiselle Jeanne d'Arc_?".

"Mademoiselle…" – sulle prime André non comprese poi sì, convenne che l'appellativo poteva anche essere calzante.

"Non ve lo chiedo per mia curiosità…badate bene…" – precisò de Ville disegnando un cerchietto a terra con la punta del bastone – "Ma si dà il caso che io abbia perduto tre membri dell'equipaggio. Avanzi di galera certo ma pur sempre membri di questa nave! Poi, si dà il caso, che sul ponte superiore facciano bella mostra di sé due squarci non indifferenti! E l'albero di mezzana…oh…ce lo siamo dovuti rattoppare alla meglio onde evitare che una bava di vento finisca per spezzarlo definitivamente. Ora…io non potrò additare la tempesta a sola causa di tale scempio…dovrò riferire come sono andate le cose. Le autorità corse non vedono di buon occhio noi francesi e forse avrebbero preferito che affondassimo o che quelli ci tagliassero la gola ma…qualcosa dovrò pur inventarmi!".

Il tono era cordiale ma fermo. De Ville pareva saper già molto di quella faccenda e forse avrebbe anche potuto trovare scuse più che accettabili per giustificare squarci nello scafo ed equipaggio inferiore a quello imbarcato.

No, quello era davvero curioso, che la curiosità scintillava negli occhietti tondi ed amabilmente fermi sul passeggero francese.

"Monsieur…" – esordì incento André che de Ville tossicchiò di nuovo, segno che non si sarebbero ammessi più tentennamenti o menzogne.

André si disse che per lo meno di qualcuno avrebbe dovuto fidarsi. De Ville avrebbe potuto infischiarsene e lasciarli in mezzo al mare. No, aveva persino ingaggiato quella specie di battaglia…

Però s'una questione avrebbe dovuto esser chiaro.

Tanto valeva che la verità venisse fuori, tutta, perché quella verità poi la si potesse nascondere, tutta!

"Capitano…vi chiedo di non rivelare i nostri nomi…sarebbe…pericoloso…".

"I vostri nomi? Messieurs Gilbert e Charles Montand!?".

André guardò River, l'altro gli fece comprendere che lui non aveva rivelato granchè. Spettava ad André fidarsi e…

"Sarebbe troppo pericoloso…" – replicò, lo sguardo fisso al capitano e quello che sbuffava spazientito.

"Se devo far finta di non sapere qualcosa, almeno ditemi quello che devo far finta di non sapere!" – esclamò de Ville sempre più curioso. L'intrigava troppo la faccenda e poi, chissà perché, la mente aveva preso a vagare, alla ricerca del filo, invisibile, che gli si dipanava in testa.

Un ufficiale che aveva disatteso gli ordini dei superiori…

Di quei tempi la questione intrigava parecchio…

Tanto più che…

"Mi chiamo André Grandier ed ero un soldato della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…".

"Uno della capitale dunque!" – sentenziò de Ville picchiando il bastone a terra – "E…mademoiselle?".

"Lei…è stata il mio comandante…".

La tracotante curiosità aveva assorbito il primo colpo.

Il secondo no, una bordata niente male!

"Mademoiselle…" – ripetè De Ville poco convinto, che pure nella testa aveva davvero preso a riannodarsi un filo sottile.

Lui e quell'altro avevano quasi la stessa età. Figli di nobili, secondogeniti, non s'erano adattati al diventare cicisbei di corte. Norel de Ville s'era fatto comprare dal padre il titolo di capitano di vascello e quel titolo gli era rimasto appiccato addosso per il resto della vita. Prima in guerra e poi sulle navi mercantili.

L'altro, l'amico, figlio dell'aristocrazia che viaggiava per l'Europa, quello era diventato…

"Lei…lei è Oscar François de Jarjayes…" – proseguì André, che a quel punto il bastone di de Ville si piantò a terra, davvero il colpo rimbombò come fosse stato l'ennesima cannonata, sparata in aria per festeggiare la vittoria sui predatori del mare.

"Jarjayes avete detto!?".

Annuì André, che adesso non capiva mentre l'altro era trasecolato.

L'amico di studi aveva preso la carriera diplomatica e se n'era andato via dalla Francia molti anni prima. S'erano rivisti qualche volta, riunioni parigine chiassose, avvolte nelle ampie volute del fumo dei sigari che quell'altro procurava dai suoi viaggi.

E in una di quelle dannate riunioni de Ville aveva saputo che a Versailles s'era deciso d'arruolare una donna a Capitano delle Guardie Reali. L'amico gliel'aveva raccontato, che un generale dell'esercito, senza figli maschi, aveva deciso di chiamare l'ultima figlia femmina come un maschio e crescerla come tale…

Raccontava André e l'altro…

"Diavolo d'un De Rougeror!" – il bastone battuto a terra, un'altra volta – "E io che credevo m'avesse preso per i fondelli! Ma non direte sul serio!?".

Il nome squarciò il velo…

"Conoscete…" – chiese André titubante.

"Monsieur Albertville de Rougeror…ambasciatore di Francia…".

"Alla corte di Sua Maestà la Zarina Caterina II di Russia…" – proseguì André.

"Ma voi…come diavolo…fate a …".

André era sorpreso. Poi si disse che no, ormai non avrebbe più dovuto sorprendersi di nulla. I nobili si passavano le informazioni su ciascuno di loro, mogli, figli, figlie, amanti, per scambiarsi cariche, patrimoni…

Era ovvio che membri dell'alta società monarchica le avessero apprese certe notizie.

"Ma che avete…fatto?" – chiese de Ville sempre più sorpreso.

"Io ero un soldato della Guardia Francese e Oscar era il nostro comandante. Lei è l'ultima figlia del Generale Jarjayes. La sua famiglia è stata al servizio dei Sovrani di Francia da secoli, nelle più alte gerarchie militari. Non avendo avuto figli maschi…il generale decise di chiamare la sua sesta figlia Oscar… _la più piccola…"._

L'inflessione della voce accarezzò l'appellativo, quello che André stesso aveva sentito uscire dalla bocca del generale.

"E di allevarla ed educarla…come un…".

"Buon Dio!" – tirò dritto il capitano che un poco aveva compreso.

S'era già seduto perché la curiosità che l'aveva tenuto all'erta era scemata, del tutto, di fronte alla visione sorprendente.

"Ma certo!" – esclamò l'ufficiale – "Immagino le abbia insegnato a cavalcare…".

"E ad usare armi, spada, pistola…l'ha educata come si educa un soldato perché un giorno potesse prendere il suo posto".

"Buon Dio!" – replicò l'altro che davvero non s'aspettava…

Il racconto necessitava di altri particolari perché si comprendesse appieno il senso e la portata della scelta compiuta il quattordici luglio.

Quel giorno tutti avevano dato sfoggio delle proprie capacità militari. Quel giorno aveva segnato la fine d'una vita spesa…

"A quattordici anni Oscar venne nominata dal defunto Re Luigi XV Capitano dei Soldati della Guardia Reale e poi…quando la Delfina Maria Antonietta è salita al trono, lei è diventata colonnello…rer vent'anni ha servito la corona…".

"E poi?".

La ferita bruciava, meno forse di quella dannata notte, ma bruciava ancora…

"L'anno scorso…ha lasciato la Guardia Reale per diventare Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…anch'io mi sono arruolato…".

River ascoltava la sequenza degli avvenimenti, cercando d'intuirne il senso, la ragione.

Abbandonare una carica prestigiosa riservata ai figli della nobiltà, per finire a comandare un branco di avanzi di galera, figli del popolo, in una città chiassosa e lercia come Parigi…

Non comprendeva…

De Ville non gli chiese di proseguire. André lo fece comunque…

La ragione del loro viaggio stava tutta lì.

"I contrasti tra l'Assemblea Nazionale, come si sono chiamati gli Stati Generali, e il re si erano fatti sempre più accesi e frequenti…in diverse occasioni a noi soldati era stato ordinato di respingere la folla, la gente del popolo che voleva difendere i propri rappresentanti. Il tredici luglio eravamo stati comandati di attaccare i parigini che si opponevano ai soldati mandati a presidiare Parigi. Molti di noi si sono rifiutati e lei…e lei ha fatto altrettanto. Non avrebbe sparato contro la gente di Parigi, né avrebbe ordinato ai suoi soldati di farlo!".

Le ore convulse che si erano succedute rimasero nella gola, custodite nella terribile sequenza ch'era seguita alla sera del tredici.

"Ci siamo uniti al popolo e il quattrodici luglio…siamo stati al fianco del popolo...".

"Voi dunque siete quelli che hanno assaltato la Bastiglia!? Che hanno diretto i cannoni contro la fortezza?" – chiese de Ville.

André annuì.

"Buon Dio!" – de Ville adesso era senza parole, davvero.

"Già una volta l'intercessione della sovrana aveva evitato che lei venisse punita per la sua insubordinazione…" – concluse André – "Ma per quello che ha fatto…".

"E' altro tradimento!" – sentenziò de Ville.

"A Marsiglia girava voce d'una taglia ch'era stata messa sulla testa di un ufficiale disertore…" – precisò River.

"Io credo sia lei…" – annuì André – "Pare che un ufficiale, suo superiore, non abbia accettato quel tradimento…forse è stato emesso un bando capitale…il tradimento deve essere lavato col sangue…".

"E per trovarla quello avrà pensato bene di mettere una taglia sulla sua testa così da invogliare chi di dovere a cercarla…" – continuò River.

De Ville non comprendeva ancora…

Anche nella sua testa di ufficiale, seppur d'un placido mercantile, il tradimento s'affronta a testa alta, offrendo petto e cuore alle baionette del nemico. Non…

"Allora perché siete su questa nave?" – chiese risoluto.

La domanda s'impose come sale su'una ferita aperta.

"E' desiderio di suo padre che lei lasci la Francia…".

De Ville non era convinto. Nemmeno River.

Il bastone picchiò a terra, in segno d'insoddisfazione.

André non sarebbe riuscito a proseguire oltre.

Chi erano loro _, loro due_ , assieme non era affare di nessuno, che però bruciava che quella, agli occhi degli altri, fosse una resa, una fuga, che così la s'intende se a capo della faccenda ci si mette l'onore, sacro e supremo, a cui si deve immolare la vita.

Se invece ci metti l'affetto d'un padre, l'amore per una donna, il desiderio di vivere, a qualunque costo, il rifiuto del sangue, delle armi, della battaglia…

Allora tutto cambia.

Non tutti avrebbero compreso…

Un sospiro, André convenne che quelli non avrebbero mai capito.

Di compatimento per il destino già segnato dalla malattia, Oscar stessa non avrebbe voluto si facesse accenno e lui convenne di rispettare la volontà di lei.

"Il generale non ha ritenuto d'accettare il verdetto dei superiori. Questo perché anche Sua Maestà la regina non ha condannato la condotta del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia e non ha ritenuto di punirla. Come vedete la condanna degli ufficiali sarebbe andata contro il volere stesso della regina mentre il Generale Jarjayes ha sempre avuto come unico dovere quello di esaudire la volontà dei sovrani…".

Annuì de Ville. Il brindisi alle belle donne di Francia comprendeva senz'altro Sua Maestà.

River no, River non era convinto, ma il racconto era stato esaltante, davvero…

"Monsieur…lei mi ha detto di avervi già incontrato a Marsiglia…".

Fu la volta di André di comprendere.

Lo sguardo puntò dritto al comandante in seconda che in un certo qual modo si vide scoperto.

Non s'immaginava che quei due parlassero, apertamente, degli accidenti reciproci. Lui tali confidenze con e da una donna non se le era mai viste fare.

André voleva recuperare i pezzi di quella dannata faccenda, confrontare le versioni.

Intuì che altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.

Era assurdo…

L'aveva amata per vent'anni col rischio di perderla in mille occasioni e mai era stato così geloso come adesso ch'era certo dell'amore di lei.

"Bene Signor Hornett credo allora che anche noi dovremo dare delle spiegazioni…non le pare?" – soffiò de Ville, quasi divertito.

"Hornett?" – replicò André. Anche lei gli aveva detto che l'inglese aveva fornito un altro nome e che invece sulla nave, per tutti era River.

Quello era rimasto in silenzio, mentre i pezzi della strana storia iniziavano lentamente a prendere posto e così le sensazioni, la confusione che l'aveva reso sorprendentemente agitato ed inquieto.

I gesti, il tono della voce, il corpo che si muoveva veloce e…

La padronanza nel maneggiare la spada, il disprezzo che lei gli aveva riservato, quando lui s'era divertito a provocarla con la terribile storia di Martin.

Davvero idiota da parte sua…

Era stato per quello che lei s'era messa in cerca del bambino e alla fine era finita nelle mani dell'olandese.

Prese a massaggiarsi le tempie Sir John River e a darsi dell'idiota.

 _Lei…_

Quella era una donna, in tutto e per tutto.

Una sensualità nascosta, non sfacciata, non esibita, non esposta, eppure così suadente e potente da confondere i sensi e alla fine…

 _Che idiota!_

Eppure avrebbe dovuto capirlo…

Il viso, gli occhi…

Aveva rimesso assieme i pezzi che gli si erano rovesciati addosso alla rinfusa, per di più mescolati ai pregiudizi, annebbiati dalla sua stessa voglia di stupire il prossimo, maschio o femmina che fosse stato.

Ma no, quella era davvero una donna…

 _Dio…_

Lo sguardo tagliente ed infinitamente sicuro…

Mancavano altri pezzi…

Non riusciva ad inquadrare bene la storia.

Una come quella, che per prima cosa aveva accettato la sfida del dannato olandese, senza tirarsi indietro, e la seconda…

S'era messa in cerca d'un moccioso sconosciuto solo perché lui aveva avuto la bell'idea di rivelarle che davvero il moccioso prendeva le botte e chissà che altro gli facevano.

Una così avrebbe abbandonato la lotta a Parigi, proprio nella città di Parigi dove da mesi si lottava per l'uguaglianza della gente?

Per…

I pezzi non combaciavano, quasi ne mancassero, o quelli che c'erano erano spaiati, lontani…

Un padre con un tale ascendente su una tal figlia…

River si riebbe.

"Scusate….è vero il mio nome è Hornett…Joseph Hornett e sono figlio di un generale della marina militare inglese…".

André rimase zitto, che in silenzio glielo stava proprio chiedendo all'altro che diavolo ci facesse il figlio d'un generale della Marina Inglese su una nave francese, un mercantile, per di più, diretto in Italia e poi a Costantinopoli.

Un respiro fondo…

"Mio padre ha combattuto…contro i coloni americani…".

André rammentò.

La Francia, al contrario dell'Inghilterra, aveva inviato soldati per aiutare i coloni americani. Tra loro s'era arruolato il Conte di Fersen pee sfuggire al destino d'un amore impossibile.

Nell'assenza del conte, André aveva letto sul volto di Oscar un sentimento nuovo, che lei stessa aveva faticato a comprendere. Scoprirsi donna, innamorata…

Era stato terribile…

Per entrambi.

"Il vostro paese è noto per non ammettere distinzioni di ceto…o per lo meno so che in Inghilterra è possibile mutare la propria condizione sociale…" – obiettò André.

"Fino ad un certo punto…ma questo non ha impedito agl'inglesi di prendere a combattere proprio quegli stessi coloni che avevano deciso d'affrancarsi dalla madrepatria. Sapete che gl'inglesi hanno combattuto assieme agl'indiani?! D'altra parte la Francia ha inviato le sue truppe in America non certo per sostenere i coloni in nome dei principi d'indipendenza…".

"Ma per mettere in difficoltà l'Inghilterra…" – concluse André – "E provare a strappare territori alla nemica di sempre…c'eravamo già riusciti con il Canada…".

Annuì River: "Vedo che siete ben informato…".

"Lei mi ha raccontato di avervi incontrato al porto di Marsiglia. Ha avuto la sensazione che vi stavate nascondendo…c'erano dei soldati inglesi…è stato per questo che ha pensato di darvi ospitalità nella nostra cabina quando la nave inglese s'è affiancata…".

"All'apparenza può semprare assurdo…mio padre ha combattuto contro i coloni…è vero…ma mi ha sempre educato a principi di libertà e di uguaglianza e…e questi principi ho cercato di metterli in pratica. Non mi piacciono solo le belle parole o le promesse…così ho finito per essere additato come nemico della monarchia inglese. Di fatto chiunque combatta per l'emancipazione di un popolo, il suo o quello di un altro paese, e per l'uguaglianza tra le persone, difficilmente sarà ben visto da qualunque monarchia. Nessun regime assoluto potrà tollerare tale insidia che un giorno potrebbe rivoltarsi contro lo stesso governo che l'ha promossa…".

Fin qui tutto aveva un senso.

"Tutti i paesi europei sono governati da monarchie che si tramandano di padre in figlio, sovrani incompetenti o…".

"Pazzi?" – puntualizzò André andando con la mente al sovrano inglese.

Un respiro fondo, River concordò facendo spallucce: "Comunque incapaci di far progredire il proprio paese e semmai di affamarlo, imponendo tasse e balzelli che servono solo ad alimentare i pochi che lo governano…ossia quelli che di fatto hanno il potere. Se anche una sola di queste monarchie venisse rovesciata forse anche altre popolazioni troverebbero la forza di ribellarsi e…".

Il disegno pareva davvero ambizioso e fuori dalla portata persino intellettuale degli interlocutori. Una visione folle, assurda…

"E un giorno arrivare ad avere governi che rappresentino davvero la gente che abita le terre…questo di fatto sarebbe la fine delle monarchie europee. Tutte. Indistintamente. Anche quelle più liberali. Perché credetemi non c'è cosa al mondo più bella della liberà…quella che consente ad un popolo di decidere il proprio destino e cacciare i governanti se questi si dimostrano incapaci o corrotti…".

Andrè per un istante parve davvero essere d'accordo con la visione folle dell'inglese.

"Forse in Francia sta accadendo proprio questo…" – si permise di puntualizzare con una nota d'orgoglio.

"E allora perché? Perché voi state lasciando la Francia!?" – tagliò corto River, la faccia piantata sull'altro, gli occhi folli, incapace d'accettare che quei due francesi stessero fuggendo dalla Francia, dove forse davvero si stava scrivendo la Storia, solo perché sulla testa gli pendeva l'appellativo di disertori.

"Io non posso combattere nel mio paese…" – proseguì commosso e collerico – "Mio padre mi ha quasi diseredato per le mie idee e mi ha obbligato ad imbarcarmi per…".

"Per vedere se mette la testa a posto!" – s'intromise de Ville scrollando le spalle, come a dire che l'impresa sarebbe stata ardua.

Il respiro si fece teso. La contestazione dell'inglese non faceva una piega.

"Sì…credo anch'io che la Francia sarà d'esempio e molto presto anche altre popolazioni vorranno seguirla. Io ora sto andando in Italia, a Napoli. Incontrerò alcuni gruppi che si battono per la liberazione delle loro terre…".

"Volete dire che anche in Italia ci sono persone che combattono contro i loro governanti!?" – chiese André incuriosito.

"Certo e sono anche molto numerosi. Ma lì le questioni sono differenti e complesse…c'è il Papa, l'Imperatore d'Austria…il re…in Piemonte…davvero lì è…".

André strinse i pugni. In fondo era grazie all'intercessione della regina e a quella dell'imperatore austriaco se loro due erano riusciti a lasciare la Francia.

"Ma neppure lì si dispera di ottenere la libertà!" – concluse Hornett quasi invasato.

Libertà…

Parola dolce e struggente, come le sere di fine estate, come le albe di primavera…

 _Che odore ha l'aria quando si è liberi?_

 _Che sapore ha il pane quando si è liberi?_

 _Che suggeriscono le labbra che si baciano quando si è liberi?_

"Monsieur…la nostra sitazione…non è così semplice…" – tentò di obiettare André.

"Ma spiegatevi allora!" – l'incalzò l'altro.

André negò, non c'era altro da spiegare.

"Il bambino…sta bene? Lei mi ha chiesto di sapere…" – André tirò un respiro fondo. Non c'era altro da dire. Non in quel momento almeno.

Il repentino cambio di discorso gelò la frenesia dell'inglese che forse era riuscito a raggiungere il cuore, il nodo, il punto dolente della vicenda. Non poteva essere codardia quella che s'era trovato di fronte…

"Ma…".

"Monsieur…vi prego…devo tornare da lei…ho solo necessità di sapere se il bambino sta bene…".

Strani giochi disegna il destino…

La porta s'aprì…

Il capitano aveva chiesto d'essere informato…

Eccolo, il minuscolo pulviscolo, entrare adesso nella cambusa. Passi piccoli, lenti, ossuti, lievi.

Ripulito dalla punta dei capelli alla punta dei piedi, anzi, i piedi erano nudi, non s'erano trovate scarpe adatte, mentre s'era tentato di ordinare la massa di capelli ondulati e intrecciati d'oro, tirandoli all'indietro, alla ben e meglio. Ma quelli, ribelli si stavano asciugando e avevano preso a vagare nell'aria emanando riflessi bianchi e mobili.

Pulito il moccioso pareva ancora più magro.

Gli occhi bassi…

"Monsieur…se voi…" – riprese River tentando di tenere saldo l'argomento e richiamando il francese che ormai stava vagando per altri pensieri – "A Livorno…ci sono parechi inglesi con le mie stesse idee…se voi…".

De Ville negò, c'era poco da fare. Si alzò, così fece André: "Monsieur…".

"Non temete…credo d'aver compreso" – annuì de Ville – "Sapete…da giovane sono stato in Inghilterra…m'ero innamorato d'una signorina inglese e per amor suo, da che adorava Shakespeare, m'ero pure messo d'impegno ad imparare a recitare. Vorrà dire che proseguirò nella rappresentazione che m'ero ripromesso di perfezionare con i soldati inglesi…mi limiterò a dire che siamo stati attaccati da una nave…vai a capire chi fossero quelli! Ci hanno cannoneggiato e noi abbiamo risposto e…tre degli uomini dell'equipaggio sono spariti tra le onde…".

André sentì salire dallo stomaco una punta di rabbia, che quello lo si sapeva anche prima e non sarebbe stato necessario insistere nelle spiegazioni che gli erano appena state estorte.

De Ville era stato soltanto curioso, anche se adesso lo sguardo s'era rabbuiato, che la spiegazione gli era caduta addosso come un macigno e adesso stava lì, in cerca d'un appiglio, in cerca della battuta migliore che rendesse credibile la recita.

La mente era rimasta alla storia, al tradimento, alla fuga…

"Quando farò il nome di Streke quelli capiranno! Quanto a voi…non sia mai detto che il Capitano De Ville metta in difficoltà una donna così coraggiosa come _mademoiselle._ Quando si sveglierà e starà meglio fatemelo sapere. E' raro incontrare donne simili…".

André guardò l'altro: "Quindi voi conoscete Monsieur de Rougeror…".

"Oui monsieur…" annuì de Ville – "E' stato un mio amico di gioventù. Perché me lo domandate^".

"Avrete modo di rivederlo?".

De Ville prese a lisciarsi il faccione: "Può darsi…se tornerò tutto intero da Costantinopoli potrei decidere di scrivergli e magari imbarcarmi per…oh…dove diavolo sarà adesso quel bellimbusto?!".

"A Sant Petersburg…" – rispose André flemmatico sorprendendo l'altro che lo guardò stupito – "A Saint Petersburg…e semmai avrete modo di rivederlo ditegli che…che Mimose adesso potrà riposare in pace…".

"Mimose!?".

"E' una lunga storia…Monsieur de Rougeror comprenderà di certo".

 _Sì…_

 _E' vero che ogni essere umano è unico…_

 _Però…_

André si chinò davanti a Martin.

"Stai bene?".

L'altro rimase zitto, incerto. La colpa pesava sulle piccole spalle.

"Sai quello che è accaduto?" – proseguì André.

Martin annuì.

"E…siete sempre stati a bordo?!": era una costatazione. Il bambino annuì.

"Dove?" - River s'intromise. Voleva capire come fosse accaduto che per due giorni nessuno aveva scoperto dove diavolo Streke si fosse tenuto nascosto l'ostaggio.

Martin negò, poi indicò col dito verso il pavimento. Ovviamente intendeva giù, giù, sottocoperta e forse anche oltre.

"Puoi dirci dove? Sapresti tornarci?" – River fremeva.

Martin annuì.

"Verreste con noi?" – domandò River ad André.

André era stanco…

"Monsieur…vorrei tornare da lei…è…tardi…e io non ho una buona vista. Credo d'aver perduto la mia lente, chissà dove là fuori…l'ho gettata da qualche parte prima di tuffarmi in acqua…".

Il bambino allungò la mano aprendola. Il filo scuro sottile che incastonava i due cristalli stava lì.

"Dove…".

Il bambino fece spallucce indicando fuori, verso la prua.

"Le hai recuperate tu?".

Annuì.

"Grazie allora".

"Andiamo? Penso d'aver capito…si deve scendere sotto coperta…giù…" – riprese River facendo strada.

"Ma noi abbiamo guardato ovunque sulla nave…volete dire che c'era un posto…" – obiettò André.

"Non è esattamente una stanza…".

André rimase in silenzio.

"Dannazione avrei dovuto comprenderlo…" - blaterò River in collera con sé stesso – "Il nocchiero di bordo conosce ogni pertugio della nave. Streke sapeva il fatto suo…".

"Volete dire che…voi sareste stato capace di trovarla!?".

Il sangue prese a bollire.

Da subito e d'istinto l'inglese non gli era piaciuto. L'accenno alla lotta per i diritti d'uguaglianza aveva almeno smorzato il senso di distanza ma quello era troppo.

André comprese che s'era perduto del tempo prezioso.

"Voi…" – accennò, il tono alterato – "Voi avreste potuto trovarla! Mi avete rifilato quelle dannate congetture frutto di dannatissimi pregiudizi! Se mi aveste dato ascolto subito…".

"E se voi aveste raccontato subito la verità, io non avrei perso tempo!" – gli rinfacciò l'altro punto nell'orgoglio.

S'era dato dell'idiota ma un idiota inconsapevole, che però, anche così, la faccenda bruciava ugualmente.

"Io vi ho solo detto che mio fratello non era tornato…" – replicò André – "E che non era da lui…chiunque noi fossimo stati avreste dovuto credermi!".

"Lo so…adesso so perché…" – pessimo affondo…

River dovette mordersi la lingua.

"Lo sapevate!?" – André gli si fece contro, Ismael pronto a mettersi in mezzo, l'inglese fece cenno d'attendere che avrebbe saputo tener testa al francese.

Comunque in cuor suo si disse che un bel pugno in faccia se lo sarebbe meritato.

"Sapevate perché lei non era tornata? Spiegatevi!"

"Io…le avevo parlato del bambino…le avevo detto che Streke lo maltrattava…".

Il destro fremeva, André tentò di controllarsi, lo sguardo livido puntato addosso all'altro che s'era riempito la bocca degl'ideali di uguaglianza e libertà e poi chissà perché s'era divertito a provocare proprio lei, che nemmeno sapeva chi fosse, con la storia del bambino.

André ripensò al duello. Lo scontro con Streke doveva aver attirato la curiosità dell'inglese e quello aveva deciso di sfidarla, a parole però.

Ecco perché Oscar s'era imputata a cercare Martin e…

"Non immaginavo che Streke stesse cercando proprio lei. Probabilmente l'ha attirata giù con la complicità di Martin…".

Martin era lì, non era sordo, comprendeva…

Le mani nelle mani, prese a tremare…

Un piede sull'altro…

"Tacete!" – gridò André – "Direi che solo i vostri ideali vi salvano, per il resto devo ammettere che siete un completo idiota!".

Se l'era meritato River. Rimase zitto, che per un inglese ingoiare un simile affronto era davvero incredibile. Ma se l'era meritato…

"Sta bene…volete venire con me sì o no?" – tagliò corto quello.

Annuì André. Aveva necessità di comprendere, riempire i vuoti, colmare il tempo.

Eccheggiava nella testa la richiesta di lei di uscire, di lasciarla sola. S'accorse che non s'erano scambiati neppure un bacio, le labbra erano rimaste lontane.

Acconsentì André, voleva comprendere.

"Dirò a Ismael di restare di guardia alla mia cabina. Nessuno la disturberà…" – concluse River.

 _La porta della stanza s'era chiusa._

 _Era seduta allo specchio…_

 _Un sussulto._

 _Lo sguardo scuro, l'ignominia di quei seni piccoli, appuntiti, che iniziavano ad infastidire, obbligandola a modificare la traiettoria degli affondi, ad indietreggiare prima del previsto._

 _S'era messa lì allora, dopo il bagno, per capire che fare._

 _Era sussultata…_

 _Madre…._

 _Madame era entrata, chiudendo la porta, avvicinandosi, appoggiando sul letto un panno chiaro._

 _Stai tranquilla… – la voce s'era sciolta sulla pelle bianca della figlia che istintivamente aveva ritirato su i lembi della camiciola, chiudendoseli addosso._

 _Era nanny che s'occupava di lei, la madre era sempre a Versailles, a prendersi cura delle figlie del sovrano. Vita di corte…_

 _Hai i capelli bagnati…_

 _Madame Jarjayes aveva accarezzato la testa della figlia, le dita s'erano inanellate alle ciocche._

 _Spogliati… – una richiesta insolita._

 _Madre…_

 _Non preoccuparti… – l'altra aveva preso delicatamente in mano la stoffa chiara, sciogliendo la piegatura. Una sorta di nastro s'era dipanato fino a terra._

 _La camiciola era scivolata giù e madame aveva voltato la figlia verso lo specchio._

 _Allarga le braccia…_

 _Oscar non capiva…_

 _Madame Jarjayes l'aveva accompagnata sollevandole delicatamente le braccia._

 _Oscar non comprendeva. Annusava la vicinanza della madre, essenza di rosa e bergamotto.  
Le dita erano tiepide, l'avevano sfiorata dolcemente._

 _Nulla a che vedere con i gesti precisi e secchi del padre._

 _Madame aveva preso ad avvolgere il torace con la benda chiara, morbida, fredda, che sapeva di bucato._

 _Oscar aveva undici anni._

 _Tuo padre mi ha raccontato che sei più titubante negli affondi…ha l'impressione che tu abbia paura di farti male…e poi….tra poche settimane entrerai all'Accademia Militare…lì sarai sola._

 _Un appunto del padre giungeva dalla bocca della madre._

 _Oscar aveva compreso che i due si parlavano. Parlavano di lei, della sua educazione._

 _Stava crescendo._

 _Migliorerò… – aveva risposto la figlia, abbassando lo sguardo, nella testa il vuoto che sarebbe seguito alla partenza. Per qualche tempo lei e André sarebbero stati lontani._

 _L'alter ego si scindeva._

 _Terminata quella sorta di vestizione, madame aveva ricongiunto i lembi della camicia. Le era parso che la figlia avesse freddo, così le aveva appoggiato una giacca sulle spalle._

 _Copriti…non vorrei ti prendessi un malanno._

 _L'aveva fatta sedere di nuovo davanti allo specchio._

 _Poche parole, imbrigliate dall'imposizione di un'educazione che doveva mantenersi ferrea, anche più del dovuto._

 _D'ora in poi per cavalcare…per esercitarti con la spada…indosserai queste fasce. Una dama che si rispetti indossa il busto. Queste lo sostituiranno, consentendoti di muoverti facilmente e senza timore._

 _Oscar aveva undici anni…_

 _Sai bambina…la natura compie il suo corso e presto anche tu diventerai donna._

 _Silenzio…_

 _Oscar aveva compreso. Sì e no…_

 _Aveva capito da anni che lei era diversa._

 _Diversa da André, da suo padre…_

 _Era come sua madre, come nanny, come le domestiche che s'affacendavano attorno al fuoco, in cucina, oppure come le dame che di tanto in tanto venivano a far visita ai genitori. Tutte le sue sorelle erano come lei._

 _Nessuna però si vestiva come lei, sapeva tirare di scherma, usare la pistola, andare a cavallo._

 _Nessuna aveva studiato storia, latino, greco, musica, equitazione, tecniche d'armamenti, tattiche belliche. A nessuna era stato consentito di fare a pugni, tuffarsi in acqua, rotolarsi nell'erba, rimettere a posto uova cadute dal nido, nascondersi nella stalla, sussurrare ordini ai cavalli._

 _I busti esaltavano il seno, assottigliando la vita, togliendo il respiro. Quelle fasce no…_

 _Era difficile…_

 _S'era scesi ad un compromesso sulla sua testa. Era difficile…_

 _Tuo padre non tornerà che tra tre giorni… – aveva ripreso Madame Jarjayes – Sai quando eri più piccola…lui aveva stabilito che dovessimo tagliarti i capelli, in modo che non crescessero e non t'impedissero di svolgere i tuoi esercizi di equitazione..._

 _I miei capelli?_

 _Sì…così io e nanny te li abbiamo sempre tenuti corti. Ma quando tuo padre restava fuori per qualche giorno…ti aiutavo a lavarli e poi…_

 _Madame s'era avvicinata con il ferro tiepido ch'era stato messo a scaldare accanto al fuoco. Aveva afferrato una ciocca inanennaldola e lasciandola in piega per qualche secondo._

 _I capelli, una volta liberi, erano scivolati giù, attorcigliati in una morbida onda, serica e lucente._

 _Io stessa ti ascigavo i capelli acconciandoli come fossi una bambina. Erano corti e i ricci ti rendevano la faccia un poco più tonda, buffa…_

 _Oscar s'era passata una mano tra i capelli. La madre li stava asciugando come quando lei era piccola._

 _Io non lo ricordo…_

 _Aveva sorriso Madame Jarjayes. Un sorriso amaro._

 _Era una fortuna che la figlia non avesse ricordi. Una fortuna ed una disgrazia al tempo stesso._

 _Non avrebbe mai avuto ricordo di sé assieme alla madre, non avrebbe avuto ricordo della dolcezza, delle effusioni che una madre può permettersi con una figlia. Rare tra le dame della nobiltà ma sempre possibili._

 _Dormivamo assieme…vicine…e il giorno dopo quando ti svegliavi i ricci s'erano appiattiti in onde più lievi…_

 _Madame Jarjayes aveva smesso di parlare._

 _Poi sei diventata più grande…sarebbe stato difficile spiegarti perché accadeva tutto questo e così non sono più venuta ad asciugarti i capelli…_

Mi sono piegata alla vostra volontà…padre…".

Prese a parlare da sola, mentre l'acqua scivolava tiepida sui segni dei polsi, intensi e scuri, e poi su quelli a metà del braccio.

"Quando mi diceste che avrei dovuto indossare quell'uniforme…non volevo accettarla, perché sapevo che mia madre avrebbe sofferto. Non ho avuto la forza di rispettare il suo dolore e invece ho accettato la vostra volontà! Non avrei saputo chi essere. E scelsi di essere ciò che volevate voi, non ciò che desiderava mia madre…".

Pareva che tutt'e due i genitori fossero lì…

"Madre…".

Il vuoto non si colmava…

Oscar non riusciva a ricordare che fosse accaduto nella manciata di ore che s'erano prosciugate nella mente, lasciando solo segni sulla pelle e poi dentro, una cicatrice impressa nelle viscere.

Così prese a riempire il vuoto con i gesti del passato, i dubbi, i ripensamenti, la paura. Per vedere se da lì fosse riuscita a cavar fuori la risposta.

 _D'ora in poi non li taglierò più i capelli! – era stata la sola concessione che aveva potuto regalare alla madre, quella sera, dopo che la donna l'aveva salutata con un bacio e poi era uscita dalla stanza._

 _Li lascerò liberi di crescere…liberi…non voglio agghindarmi come i nobili._

 _Alla madre aveva potuto concedere solo quello di sé, perché lei e la sua vita ed il suo destino appartenevano al padre._

Rammentò, mentre s'infilava la camicia pulita e si massaggiava i polsi.

Rammentò di non aver voluto nessuno per essere aiutata nella vestizione dell'uniforme, tre anni dopo quel colloquio.

Fosse stato un abito da sposa, allora sarebbe stata la madre ad aiutarla.

No, quella era un'uniforme…

Era un'uniforme, calata sulle spalle e sulla vita.

"D'ora in poi farò da sola…".

Si guardò allo specchio.

La gola asciutta deglutì l'immagine straziata.

Il labbro rotto, tagliato, un poco gonfio.

La striscia regolare che solcava le guance, meno intensa, eppure lì sulla pelle bianca a rimarcare la stretta della corda che le aveva impedito d'urlare.

Non comprese perché. Sorprendentemente, in quel momento le venne in mente la madre e quella sorta di anomala vestizione che la donna s'era concessa e aveva concesso a lei, tramite l'imposizione delle fasce.

La madre, emblema di grazia ed eleganza. Struggente effige del sacrificio che il padre aveva imposto alla figlia.

Si raggomitolò abbracciandosi, disponendosi in senso contrario, su quello strano letto, incassato entro quattro assi di legno. L'odore del mare, mescolato a quello della colpa…

Faticava a respirare…

Si chiese perché non fosse riuscita a distendersi nel senso del letto.

Intuì ch'era perché in quel modo avrebbe potuto controllare l'entrata, vedere immediatamente chiunque si fosse affacciato. Non era la sua cabina quella. Era ampia, spaziosa, non avrebbe sbattuto la testa com'era accaduto in quella precedente.

Non aveva nemmeno salutato la madre…

Aveva lasciato la Francia e lei e sua madre non s'erano nemmeno salutate.

Non l'avrebbe più rivista.

Le mancava l'aria…

Rammenò lo sguardo di sua madre, dal lato opposto della Sala degli Specchi, confusa in mezzo alle dame di compagnia della delfina Maria Antonietta e lei lì, Oscar François de Jarjayes, chiusa nella sua uniforme bianca di Capitano delle Guardie Reali.

Si rammentò che sua madre l'aveva guardata lì, in mezzo alla folla di cortigiani, e lei le aveva sorriso, labilissimo sorriso, rammentandosi dei propri capelli che adesso erano cresciuti fin oltre le spalle.

S'abbracciò, addormentandosi.

Faticava a respirare.

Avevano oltrepassato la stiva, gli stalli dei cavalli, i loculi dov'erano custoditi tappeti, vasellame…

Le manifatture di Gobelin. André le riconobbe.

Di lì c'erano passati due volte.

I corridoi umidi, quasi bui…

Il bambino procedeva a passo sicuro, quasi non avese necessità della vista e s'orientasse semplicemente attraverso gli odori e i suoni.

Una stanza più ampia. L'odore polveroso e minerale del carbone…

"Siamo arrivati fino qui…lo ricordo…" – disse André.

"Lo so…" – rispose l'inglese, che Ismael gliel'aveva fatto capire fin dove s'erano spinti – "Il nocchiero sa dove e come vengono stivate le merci…".

Martin s'avviò e prese a scavalcare una catasta di sacchi. Scomparve, come fosse sceso oltre una valle

"E' probabile che Streke abbia fatto spostare il carico o ne abbia issato una quantità inferiore…".

I due uomini faticarono ad attraversare il pertugio. La torcia illuminò l'angolo, buio, umido, rugginoso, poco più sotto le travi che fungevano da coperchio alla sentina.

"Lì dentro si trovano la sabbia e le pietre che servono a tenere in equilibrio la nave. Sono scomparti che non dovrebbero essere aperti. L'olandese dev'esserci riuscito e ne ha ricavato una specie di nascondiglio…per sé e per…".

Era buio, mancava l'aria…

Pareva d'essere di nuovo sott'acqua, solo che non era l'acqua ad impedire di respirare.

Era il buio e l'aria non c'era proprio.

Nel silenzio il legno dello scafo gemeva intensamente, segno che l'imbarcazione era in manovra.

Martin s'era accucciato in un angolo. Il suo dovere l'aveva fatto. Tardi, ma l'aveva fatto.

Se n'era reso conto anche lui.

Attendeva…

"Martin l'ha portata fin qui…Streke deve averla attirata… …".

André era stanco, faticava a respirare.

"Non dite idiozie…il bambino ha fatto ciò che gli hanno chiesto di fare…se voi aveste ascoltato quello che vi dicevo…".

River tirò un calcio a vuoto.

"Quel dannato è sceso a Nizza…c'era stato lo scontro poche ore prima. E' probabile avesse compreso o comunque volesse comprendere chi fosse quel passeggero. E' sceso, ha avvertito i suoi compagni. Non mi ha denunciato agl'inglesi perché si sarebbe sprecato troppo tempo…".

Il luogo era tetro, spoglio, vuoto. Non raccontava nulla, solo che mancava l'aria e chissà che doveva essere accaduto…

 _Esci!_

La richiesta rimbombava nella testa…

 _Esci!_

River sollevò la torcia, s'intravide un ammasso di cordame marcio.

La nausea prese a salire, silenziosa…

Alle pareti corde appese…

Ognuna terminava con un gancio, un amo da pesca…

 _Dio…_

Ne contò dodici. Li passò ad uno ad uno, li avvicinò al viso, percepì l'odore del sangue.

Ad uno ad uno…

Non era riuscito a contare le incisioni sulle braccia di lei…

A terra, una corda recisa. André la raccolse, le dita lisciarono la consistenza e il calibro. Lo spessore dannatamente simile a quello marchiato sul volto di lei.

"Mi spiace…" – sibilò River.

"Ormai è tardi monsieur!".

L'altro si zittì, mentre André si voltò per uscire.

"Una cosa non riesco a comprendere…" – digrignò, i pugni chiusi, la nausea che saliva assieme alla rabbia - "Avete ambizione di non accettare che la libertà degli esseri umani sia solo una bella parola…".

Silenzio…

"Mi domando allora come abbiate potuto consentire che questo bambino venisse trattato come uno schiavo!? Sapevate che accadeva e l'unico pensiero che v'è saltato in mente è stato quello di… rivelarlo a lei!?".

Puntuale e rigorosa s'impose la chiosa. Da lì era sgorgata la sorgente di lava infernale che aveva spazzato via tutto.

River rimase in silenzio, che non c'era molto da scusarsi e commentare…

"Devo uscire…non riesco più a respirare…" – ammise André. Mancava l'aria, in tutti i sensi, ch'essa avesse la consistenza del rispetto, del senso della giustizia.

Il percorso a ritroso.

 _Respira…_

Tentava di respirare, tentava d'aquietarsi. Tentava di rassicurarsi che alla fine tutto s'era risolto.

 _Esci!_

La richiesta rimbombava nella testa…

Voleva vederla adesso…

Solo, non subito.

Non sarebbe riuscito a rientrare in quella cabina, non subito.

Sul ponte, l'aria s'impose, intensa, piena, quasi una specie di schiaffo al viso.

L'aria c'era, solo gli pareva di non riuscire ad ingoiarla e respirarla.

S'aggrappò alla balaustra, inspirò profondamente per calmare la nausea che gli aveva stretto lo stomaco e non gli consentiva di parlare. La testa scoppiava il cuore gli sarebbe uscito dalla gola. Intuiva altro, lo negava a sé stesso.

Intuiva altro…

"Conoscevo Streke già da diversi anni" – riprese River avvicinandosi – "Si diceva in giro fosse un cacciatore di taglie ma io l'avevo visto imbarcato sulle navi più o meno affacendato nel gestire i carichi, le merci. Al più s'era occupato di contrabbando. Ma…".

Il mare attirava lo sguardo…

A lato la costa della Corsica s'imponeva adesso avvolta dal vapore salmastro che scorreva sul pelo dell'acqua, mentre la nave s'avvicinava e le grida dei mozzi si rincorrevano ad ammaestrare le vele, che non ci mancava altro che lo scafo arrivasse troppo veloce sulla banchina.

Paese poco accogliente Ajaccio.

Al più avrebbero fatto rifornimento di acqua dolce.

"Non era l'unico…di certo la taglia deve averlo invogliato ad essere molto attento…forse aveva iniziato a seguirvi sin da Marsiglia…".

"Ne dubito…" – replicò André che non ci voleva credere fossero stati così ingenui.

"In ogni caso chiunque voglia…" – tossì River che faticava a parlare in certi termini – "Chiunque voglia sapere dove vi trovate…non ha esitato a offrire del denaro per assoldare questo strano esercito…forse Streke nemmeno sa chi ha messo la taglia…".

André annuì. Era molto probabile che il Generale François Claude de Bouillé nemmeno sapesse chi era Reneé Streke, olandese, nocchiero de La Comte Vert. E viceversa.

Ma questo non aveva importanza ormai.

"Devo rientare…" – River accennò un saluto portandosi la mano al tricorno – "Stiamo entrando nel porto di Ajaccio. I corsi non sono notoriamente devoti alla Francia. Non penso troveremo collaborazione per riparare la nave per cui…".

Il mare continuava a tenere ancorato lo sguardo. André non si voltò, anche se River intuì che il discorso gli premeva.

"Dovremo dirigerci verso Genova. Lì potremo trovare il legname necessario…".

"Genova?".

"Sì…".

"Dunque Monsieur Tiripot da Tolone riprenderà con i suoi strepiti…" – chiosò André un poco ironico.

Si stupì River che in quella dannata vicenda ci fosse ancora il guizzo d'immaginarsi le lagne che il mercante di grano avrebbe piantato per l'ennesimo ritardo.

"Può darsi…" – sorrise River – "Ma se ne dovrà fare una ragione. Per arrivare fino a Napoli l'imbarcazione dovrà essere in perfette condizioni…".

"Perché non arrivare direttamente a Livorno allora?" – chiese André che adesso sentiva addosso la nausea di quel dannato viaggio. Aveva fretta, voleva scendere da quella nave, lasciarsi alle spalle l'odore della salsedine, del legno impregnato, della pece…

Voleva chiudersi in una dannata camera, ampia, luminosa…

Voleva scegliere se fare l'amore con il sole a scaldare la pelle oppure al buio, ascoltando il respiro di lei, leggendo sulle sue labbra il tremito dell'orgasmo.

Dovevano arrivare…

A casa…

In quella che sarebbe stata la loro casa.

Almeno fino a quando avesse stabilito il destino.

"Lo scalo di Genova era già previsto. Lì potremo fare le riparazioni necessarie. A Livorno no. Nel porto verranno fatti scendere alcuni passeggeri ma poi dovremo ripartire subito…".

Un respiro fondo.

"Scusate…" - André si staccò per primo prevenendo l'inglese.

Sollevò lo sguardo e si ritrovò la figuretta esile di Martin, poco lontano, che lo fissava, incerto.

Dio, era accaduto di nuovo. S'era dimenticato del bambino…

L'inglese rimase zitto. Ora non s'azzardava a dir più nulla.

S'accorse che fino ad allora s'era rivolto al moccioso con incurante sufficienza.

Anche in quel momento…

Avrebbe voluto congedarlo, mandarlo via.

La visione della sofferenza feriva, infastidiva…

"Vuoi venire con me?" – chiese André – "Vuoi vederla?".

Annuì Martin, una mano nell'altra, le labbra strette, i capelli scompigliati, lucidi che lo facevano assomigliare più o meno ad un soffione di Tarassaco gremito dalla brezza.

S'avviarono tutti e tre.

André rimase zitto mentre seguiva con gli occhi il comandante in seconda Sir John River che si congedava. Di fatto voleva esser sicuro che quello si levasse dai piedi, che la storia della provocazione attraverso il racconto della disgraziata vita del bambino gli aveva già rivoltato il sangue a sufficienza.

River non s'era accorto subito che Oscar era una donna ma aveva dimostrato un accanimento non indifferente. André lo voleva lontano da lei.

Imbruniva…

L'energumento si scansò lasciando entrare André ed il bambino.

"Vi ringrazio ma ora posso fare da solo…".

Per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuto ad André parve d'intravedere sul viso dell'altro un moto di stupore, che adesso quello l'aveva compreso che là dentro c'era una donna e sapere di un uomo che si sarebbe occupato di lei non era proprio visione ordinaria e scontata.

Un cenno del capo e l'energumeno lasciò campo libero.

La stanzetta s'era riscaldata. Era confortevole, molto più dell'altra.

Un poco in disordine forse…

André si sedette sul bordo del letto.

Le dita corsero a scostare i capelli dal viso…

Il respiro era lieve adesso.

Si permise di bearsi dell'immagine.

Era viva, era lì…

Era ancora viva.

"Vieni…".

Martin s'avvicinò piano.

"Vedi…sta dormendo…".

Martin sollevò la destra col palmo rivolto verso l'alto poi ci ficcò il dito indice della sinistra.

André non comprendeva. Un mugugno…

L'indice picchiettava nel palmo…

André allargò le mani. Non capiva…

Martin s'avvicinò a lui e gli appoggiò la mano sulla guancia. Gli occhi implorarono…

Voleva toccarla, voleva mettere la mano sulla guancia di lei.

Lo comprese questa volta André e acconsentì. Il bambino scavalcò il bordo e si ritrovò in ginocchio e appoggiò la mano, piano.

"Però non svegliarla…" – disse André.

La mano del piccolo s'appoggiò lieve…

D'istinto André fece altrettanto appoggiando la propria su quella dell'altro.

La pressione fu lieve…

Le parve davvero di cadere giù, mentre le viscere implodevano prendendo a bruciare ed i ricordi s'annebbiavano e…

Si ritrasse, gli occhi spalancati…

La vista le riportò i due corpi che incombevano.

Non li riconobbe…

Un grido…

Lei si cacciò indietro sollevando la destra pronta a colpire e difendersi che André fu costretto ad afferrarla, per evitare che l'affondo s'abbattesse sul bambino, forse più spaventato di lei.

"No…siamo noi!" – tentò di calmarla.

Il polso stretto…

Lei non li riconosceva…

Il corpo non riconosceva nulla, né la voce, né la stretta, né la fisionomia che incombeva su di lei.

Gli occhi erano aperti…

Un altro grido…

André s'accorse che stavolta era dolore, che aveva stretto il polso e la fitta s'era impressa nella carne.

Lasciò subito la presa spostando Martin.

Scorse alle braccia ch'erano libere dalle fasciature…

Lei lei aveva lasciate libere…

 _Uno due tre quattro…_

 _Dio…_

 _Tagli…_

 _Dio…_

Perse il respiro…

"Oscar…sono io…André…".

Si piantò davanti alla faccia. Nessuna risposta, nessun gemito, la voce imprigionata nella gola, il respiro tirato.

"Calmati! Sei…".

Non lo riconosceva…

André si ritrovò la faccia di lei addosso, lo sguardo di chi non sa dove si trova, né chi ha di fronte, né perché.

Martin si fece avanti, si mise in piedi, col rischio d'esser spazzato via da una spinta.

Forzò…

Mise la mano sulla guancia, la fissò, rimase lì.

Piano, senza parole, che la voce lui l'aveva perduta.

Lo stesso terrore assorbito dalle viscere, impresso nella carne…

Le stesse visioni, gli stessi suoni, gli stessi odori…

 _Aria…_

Avevano respirato la stessa aria marcia…

Nessuna parola…

"Oscar…" – André la chiamò ancora, piano. Lei non rispose, mentre il respiro tornava ad acquietarsi attraverso la presa tiepida della mano piccola.

Non si mosse, non rispose.

Il corpo indietreggiò ancora…

Non lo vedeva…

André s'accorse che lei non lo vedeva e non lo sentiva.

Gli occhi erano sgranati ma lei non aveva visto né ascoltato nulla.

Il corpo s'era rivoltato contro un fantasma e adesso che quel fantasma pareva scomparso, il corpo riprendeva il senso di sé.

S'appoggiò alla parete.

André tentò di forzare la propria presenza.

Dovette desistere che lei s'era ritratta di nuovo.

Si alzò lasciando che Martin si sedesse sul letto, di fronte a lei.

Ebbe l'impressione che non vedesse nemmeno lui, anche se la presenza docile acquietava la rabbia e la paura.

 _1° ottobre 1789, Versailles, al tramonto…_

Gli Ufficiali delle Guardie del Corpo erano entusiasti d'offrire al Reggimento delle Fiandre giunto da poco a Versailles un sontuoso ricevimento di benvenuto. Il primo forse, degno di tal nome, dopo gl'incresciosi fatti di luglio.

Le risate si susseguivano per i corridoi attigui alla grande Sala degli Specchi.

Il vino era versato a profusione, che tanti ben presto avrebbero perso il ritegno ed il rispetto, mentre le dame s'erano lasciate affascinare dalle uniformi splendenti, effigi blasonate del potere che ancora in tanti credevano di poter esercitare e soprattutto esibire.

Volteggi, piccole corse, risa ciniche, odore di cipria e profumi…

Tutto pareva esplodere spumeggiante ed intenso, che la paura pareva passata ed il popolo pareva essersi acquietato.

Una coccarda tricolore, emblema di rispetto per ognuno dei poteri che s'apprestavano a governare la Francia…

Le dame l'avevano indossata per non sfigurare, per dare ad intendere che anche loro erano partecipi, attraverso quel simbolo varipinto, del nuovo corso della democrazia.

Un pretesto…

Le voci avevano preso a rincorrersi, innnalzarsi in voluttuose schermaglie becere, mentre i servitori passavano tra gli ospiti porgendo dolci e frutta e vino.

Una coccarda era scivolata a terra.

Incuranti gli ospiti avevano continuato a chiacchierare, amoreggiare, ridere della paura scampata, mentre il simbolo veniva calpestato, per esser poi raccolto dalla mano ferma d'una cameriera.

Nessuno sconforto per l'offesa era corso negli occhi degli ospiti, né su quello dei Sovrani.

Il simbolo calpestato…

Si calpestava il popolo. Si continuava a calpestarlo…

Quell'esibizione calpestava il popolo e la miseria che ingoiava i respiri e le anime di quelli che morivano di fame.

La voce aveva preso a correre allora, insinuandosi per le sale, per i corridoi e poi giù fin nelle cucine e ancora oltre nelle stalle, nel Comando delle Guardie Reali e poi oltre, lungo la strada illuminata che da Versailles portava a Parigi.

Un grido unico, ininterrotto, silenzioso…

Ecco che si dava in pasto al popolo per placarne la fame…

 _2 ottobre 1789, Le Comte Vert, 6° giorno di viaggio, Ajaccio, notte…_

Gli occhi si spalancarono.

Era buio.

André s'avvicinò di nuovo.

Non ci riuscì, che nel buio gli occhi erano sgranati di nuovo intenti a seguire la sua ombra come fosse una specie di fantasma.

Il cuore si contrasse, assieme alla voce…

"Oscar…sono io…André…".

Gli occhi sgranati, la mente fuggita chissà dove, nella testa la eco delle dannate risate.

Non s'era mai immaginata che i sovrani avrebbero dimostrato disprezzo.

Il vortice dei festeggiamenti, il vino, la tracotanza d'immaginarsi eterni ed intoccabili avevano preso il sopravvento.

Annuì Oscar in silenzio.

Non disse una parola, lo guardò negli occhi e André comprese finalmente d'esser stato riconosciuto.

L'imbarcazione era ferma, all'ancora nel porto di Ajaccio.

"Dormi adesso…" – sussurrò lui allungando la mano per scostare i capelli dal viso.

L'aveva riconosciuto…

Eppure il corpo si ritrasse, incapace di restare lì, nelle mani, le mani di André, le dita dolci ed affettuose che l'avevano stretta, accarezzata, amata.

Quelle dita dal tocco gentile e forte ed intenso che l'avevano guidata ed abbracciata.

"Stai tranquilla…" – concluse – "Guarda…sai cosa faccio? Adesso esco…vado…fuori…c'è Martin qui…lui può restare?".

Si accorse che il bambino era lì, disteso, raggomitolato, come un cagnetto che tenta di scaldarsi acciambellato contro il corpo della madre.

Annuì Oscar…

"Allora io vado fuori…".

Un respiro fondo.

Fuori, all'aria, André si tolse la lente. Le immagini oscure si sfumarono appena lambite dal chiarore lunare, e poi svanirono annebbiate dalle lacrime.

"Che…ti è…accaduto?" – si chiese, a voce bassa, sistemandosi contro un cumulo di corde, stringendosi il mantello addosso.

Non aveva ambizione che tutto sarebbe tornato subito come prima.

Non subito…

Non non sapeva che fosse accaduto. E non sapeva come comportarsi…

Chiuse gli occhi. Tentò d'aspirare una boccata d'aria, fonda, intensa, che gli riportasse la voce di lei, morbida e suadente ed intensa e…

Aria, dannata aria che non voleva saperne di mutare sentore.

38


	33. Il buio oltre

_**Il buio oltre…**_

 _2 ottobre 1789, Le Comte Verd, 6° giorno di viaggio, Ajaccio, mattino…_

"Vorrei scendere a terra…".

André s'era presentato al Capitano Norel de Ville, di buon mattino, l'equipaggio intento a caricare botti e scaricare legname e sacchi di carbone.

Il capitano l'aveva squadrato benedicendo l'arrivo.

Da un'ora circa il fiato di Monsieur Tiripot gli alitava sul collo. Il mercante era divenuto l'ombra del primo ufficiale e lo controllava da vicino, che l'altro si spicciasse a disporre le operazioni di carico per poi ripartire in tutta fretta per Genova.

"Per…" – chiese de Ville.

"Vorrei trovare delle arance, pane fresco…bende pulite…".

L'accenno alle bende chiarì gl'intenti.

L'elenco sarebbe continuato se Tiripot non avesse sbuffato alle spalle di de Ville che s'affrettò a prender sottobraccio il suo salvatore tirandoselo di lato.

"Come sta mademoiselle?".

"L'ho lasciata che stava dormendo…".

André pensò che non ci aveva scambiato che mezza parola da quando s'erano ritrovati, il giorno prima. S'era svegliata quella notte, s'erano annuiti che tutto era finito, che lei era al sicuro, che doveva stare tranquilla.

Andrè rammentò che nonostante le parole, Oscar non s'era fidata.

S'era acquietata solo quando s'era accorta che Martin era lì accanto che dormiva.

S'era calmata solo allora.

Come fosse ancora alla ricerca del bambino, quando era uscita mettendosi in testa di trovarlo, incapace di rivelare ciò che l'inglese le aveva rivelato.

Poi s'erano consumati avvenimenti che avevano lasciato traccia evidente sul corpo, i polsi gonfi, i segni sulle braccia, sul viso. Quelli invisibili erano ancor più chiari, nello sguardo sbarrato, nel respiro che s'acquietava e poi risaliva e poi s'acquietava di nuovo.

Una sorta di voragine…

André era uscito allora, l'ultima immagine quella del volto di lei, gli occhi chiusi di nuovo, ed il bambino che chissà come, nel sonno, era riuscito ad avvicinarsi e ad accoccolarsi tra le sue braccia.

Abbracci aggrovigliati, respiri sommessi…

"Non possimo tardare ancora…" – obiettò de Ville, facendo intendere che Monsieur Tiripot mal avrebbe tollerato l'ennesimo ritardo.

"Quanto impiegherete a terminare il carico?".

"Entro due, tre ore al massimo lasceremo Ajaccio…".

"Basteranno…".

Sir John River s'avvicinò.

Aveva colto il senso della conversazione. Gl'interessava…

"Se volete posso chiedere ad Ismael d'accompagnarvi…anche altri passeggeri intendono sbarcare per approfittare della sosta…".

Le parole s'avvolgevano di benevolenza, che però infastidiva.

André intuiva che l'altro fosse pentito dell'idiota provocazione riversata addosso ad Oscar, ma, nonostante il pentimento, non riusciva ad accettare il fare dell'inglese.

Stava imparando a riconoscere ciò che si celava dietro alle parole, gl'intenti nascosti, anche se in buona fede.

"E voi?" – chiese André che a quel punto intuì che River sarebbe rimasto a bordo.

Non voleva che le girasse attorno! In poche parole era questo che gli bruciava.

L'inglese aveva già fatto danni sufficienti. Che fosse andato a soddifare altrove le sue curiosità e le sue voglie!

"Scenderò anch'io!".

Era furbo Sir John River.

Nonostante non avesse compreso appieno che poteva passare per la testa di quei due, aveva però convenuto fosse necessario avvicinarsi a loro, uno per volta, per poterlo comprendere.

Il francese pareva davvero protettivo nei confronti dell'altra. In questo nulla di male, ma tutto incuriosiva ed il sangue si rimescolava e…

"Ho alcune faccende da sbrigare…cose di poco conto…".

Pensò l'inglese d'aver così acquietato i dubbi del francese.

Andrè - il francese - al contrario, pareva poco convinto, ma la necessità di procurarsi cibo fresco, bende pulite, e magari un unguento per alleviare le ferite inferte dalle corde ai polsi, gl'imponeva di scendere e, a quel punto, far presto.

Non aveva possibilità d'obiettare nulla.

Si limitò a fare una sola domanda.

"Perché il vostro amico…Ismael…non parla? Mi avevate avvertito…e davvero non gli ho mai sentito pronunciare nemmeno una sillaba…forse non conosce il francese o l'inglese?".

Un respiro fondo…

River si calcò il tricorno in testa facendo strada con la destra.

Non fece a tempo a rispondere. Passi veloci li fecero voltare entrambi e André si ritrovò la gamba destra avvinghiata dalle braccia del minuscolo pulviscolo che lo tratteneva.

"Martin…" – si chinò André – "C'è qualcosa che non va? Lei…".

Negò Martin e gli mise la manina sulla bocca. André tacque…

Indicò sé stesso e poi l'Esplanade che s'apriva davanti a loro.

"Vorresti venire con noi?".

Annuì, Martin, il sorriso sdentato e grato che finalmente qualcuno gli rivolgesse delle domande e lui potesse rispondere.

"Ma…".

La mano pigiò di nuovo sulla bocca di André e Martin si morse il labbro, gli occhi sgranati, fissi, come a dire…

 _Per favore, non accadrà nulla…_

River s'intromise di nuovo.

"Fatelo venire con noi…credo che questo moccioso sia sceso a terra per ben altri motivi in passato. Si vede che adesso si fida…".

André aveva sperato che Martin restasse con lei, che così forse nessuno si sarebbe azzardato a disturbarla. Ma alla fine convenne che si, negli occhi di Martin si poteva leggere l'alone della fiducia, composto nella brillante tonalità azzurrata e verde che risaltava sulla bianca pelle del viso, affatto abbronzata, e sui capelli anch'essi chiarissimi.

Un soffione di Tarassaco agitato dal vento…

Si alzò. Quel che aveva detto River aveva un senso.

Martin pareva finalmente libero di scegliere e chiedere.

Chissà poi che gli passava per la testa al moccioso!

Fu il bambino ad afferrargli per mano per primo e quella stretta intensa e la mano piccola s'impressero frustando i sensi.

"Vi dicevo…" proseguì River mentre il gruppetto s'avviava.

André fece a tempo a voltarsi.

De Ville stava lì, sul ponte, ad osservarli sorridendo.

Gli parve che il vecchio capitano avesse compreso e seppur in silenzio gli confermava che avrebbe tenuto d'occhio la situazione.

Già, peccato che il vecchio de Ville avesse un debole proprio per le virtù del suo secondo comandante. Chissà se aveva compreso che era proprio dell'inglese che André inconsciamente diffidava.

"Vi dicevo…in realtà Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar conosce molto bene sia l'inglese sia il francese…".

André tentò di comprendere.

"Li conosce perché li ha imparati da me. Incontrai Ismael molti anni fa durante un viaggio in Africa…eravamo a ridosso della costa, in una zona impervia, desertica. Eravamo in esplorazione…alcuni gruppi ci avevano accolto con benevolenza. Ero riuscito ad imparare qualche parola. Persone che riescono a vivere in simili condizioni…rimasi colpito…poi però c'imbattemmo…" – la mano roteò in aria come a cercar le parole adatte – "Gente del posto…altra gente…".

André ascoltava silenzioso.

Non ne sapeva molto dell'Africa, solo qualche immagine raccolta di sfuggita sui libri della biblioteca di casa Jarjayes.

Di certo il racconto riportava la sensazione che in fondo ogni popolo riassumesse in sé i connotati dell'accoglienza e del rifiuto. Dell'apertura e della paura.

"Ci rubarono tutto. Ci salvammo per miracolo e sarei morto anch'io se l'uomo che mi trovai di fronte non m'avesse fatto cenno di fuggire. Riuscii a scappare, vagai per giorni e giorni in mezzo a quella terra desolata. Eravamo quasi allo stremo quando venni raccolto da una carovana di nomadi che mi curarono riportandomi verso la città…".

"Ogni paese è simile allora…" – convenne André pensando alla corte che li aveva accolti.

Parigi come il deserto…

"Avete ragione…ci sono francesi che uccidono e altri che ti salvano la vita. E così vale per gl'inglesi, gli americani…in questo senso non ci sono molte differenze tra i popoli. Comunque mentre tornavamo sulla costa…".

I piedi toccarono terra.

André si scosse. Erano giorni che il proprio equilibrio era continuamente minato dall'ondeggiare dello scafo.

La terra sotto i piedi e la mano stretta nella mano di Martin si rivelarono forze possenti.

"M'imbattei in uno scenario terribile. Una spianata sassosa…spazzata dal vento…il sole era a picco…mi raccontarono che lì venivano sepolti i traditori, quelli che non avevano rispettato le regole della propria gente…e perciò dovevano essere puniti…".

La terra sotto i piedi, la mano stretta nella mano di Martin, André si ritrovò a convenire con sé stesso che lo scenario non era poi così diverso da quello da cui loro stessi stavano fuggendo. A Parigi, i traditori si tentava d'annientarli dando fuoco ad interi quartieri.

"Vivi…" – precisò River pensando di suscitare lo stupore dell'interlocutore francese.

 _Vivi, sì –_ pensò André. Così era accaduto.

E allora davvero francesi e africani s'assomigliavano. La furia della vendetta, che fosse per lavare l'onta inferta all'onore del singolo o a quello del gruppo, portava alla stessa indescrivibile follia.

"Immersi nella terra fino alla testa…venivano lasciati a morire di sete oppure aggrediti da uccelli o animali selvatici".

River si fermò.

Controllò che Ismael fosse lontano.

André convenne che l'inglese era un idiota, ma non una persona fredda od insensibile.

Questo allora impensieriva ancora di più.

"Mentre lo attraversavamo scorsi la testa di un uomo che sbucava dalla sabbia…mi dissero di non fermarmi…di tirare dritto. No! Dannazione…non potevo! Mi fermai, m'avvicinai e lo riconobbi…era ancora vivo…era quello che m'aveva detto di scappare…quello che m'aveva salvato la vita. Iniziai a scavare con le mani per tirarlo fuori…che quasi gli altri m'avrebbero lasciato lì. Lo portammo via…era davvero l'uomo che mi aveva risparmiato la vita!".

"Era Ismael…" – chiese André.

Annuì River: "Si, era lui. Dopo imparai il suo nome. Rimase tra la vita e la morte per diversi giorni. Gli avevano tagliato un pezzo di lingua…".

L'inglese tirò un calcio all'aria: "Mi spiegarono che le parole che aveva speso per dirmi di scappare erano state la sua condanna. E così doveva perdere ciò che gli aveva consentito d'infrangere la legge…".

Tutto combaciava adesso…

André rimase zitto. Comprese…

"Lo curai e quando si riprese mi fece intendere che sarebbe venuto via con me. Aveva un debito di riconoscenza nei miei confronti…".

André guardò l'inglese, che i conti non tornavano.

"Sì, lo so a cosa state pensando. Quello mi aveva salvato la vita e io l'avevo salvata a lui. Eravamo pari…se si può usare questo termine. Credo allora che lui volesse davvero lasciare il suo paese perché lì non aveva più nessuno. Era stato ripudiato dalla sua gente…era un traditore…sua moglie era morta…".

"Sua moglie?".

"Si…era sposato…mi disse che sua moglie…aiutava i bambini a nascere…".

"E quindi ha deciso di seguirvi…perché vi aveva risparmiato la vita, in questo modo contravvenendo alle sue leggi!?" – concluse André – "In fondo così ha perso tutto…".

Annuì River: "Me l'ha spiegato…a modo suo…perché l'ha fatto…".

André si fermò, lo sguardo chiedeva di conoscere…

"Nessun Dio, né il suo…né tanto meno il nostro…nessun Dio ammette che un uomo possa prendersi la vita di un altro uomo…lui riteneva che così avrebbe rispettato il suo credo…".

Un respiro fondo…

"E' così che dovrebbe essere…" – concluse André.

Martin s'era slacciato dalla stretta e s'era avviato prendendo a camminare accanto a Ismael.

Davvero l'energumeno pareva una montagna a confronto del minuscolo pulviscolo.

"Non parla perché non può…nemmeno lui…" – concluse River.

"Proprio come Martin…" – convenne André.

"Già…è stato Ismael a farmi comprendere che stava accadendo al bambino…ma io…".

"Non avete fatto nulla per impedirlo" - affondò André che finalmente intuiva di potersi prendere la rivincita - "Avete lasciato che i vostri ideali fossero solo belle parole! Così li avete definiti…".

L'inglese ne aveva abbastanza. Si bloccò. Lo sguardo corse lontano.

"Avete ragione. Ammetto che avete ragione. Che posso fare per discolparmi?!".

"Non dovete chiederlo a me monsieur ma a quel bambino! E' lui che ha patito le pene dell'Inferno sulla nave…".

Non ci fu risposta.

River fece il saluto e s'avviò silenzioso verso una viuzza che s'inoltrava tra gli edifici tinteggiati di rosso e giallo affacciati un poco sghembi sul piazzale.

Le ultime parole sul compare: "Comunque è una persona affidabile…credetemi…".

Ne convenne André che Ismael el Bakar fosse affidabile. Solo non comprendeva come una persona così affidabile fosse potuta restare accanto ad un idiota simile. L'inglese era un'idiota. E così finiva per trascinarsi dietro anche tutti gli affidabili che decidevano di restargli alle calcagna.

Le straducole s'inerpicavano tra le case tinteggiate tiepidamente adagiate sotto il sole caldo.

Era autunno ma i colori erano vivi, intensi, quasi ferivano i sensi, dopo tanti giorni trascorsi a fuggire, guardarsi le spalle, respirare piano.

La sensazione che il viaggio sarebbe presto giunto al termine indusse le gambe a muoversi in fretta.

Due ore per trovare quanto necessario non erano molte.

Si prese a bussare alle porte, agli edifici che parevano abitati, anche se miseramente arredati.

André chiese di poter avere della stoffa. Anche se non tagliata ci avrebbe pensato poi a ricavare strisce adatte.

Gli occhi osservavano il variopinto svolgersi della vita del porto, l'andirivieni di pescatori, gendarmi, commercianti…

Tutto risplendeva alla luce del giorno mentre il mare che occhieggiava poco dietro pareva placato, placido, avvolgente.

Si strinse a sé, mentre ascoltava l'odore del buio, solido e graffiante, quello che l'aveva avvolta, solo per pochi giorni.

La coscienza riemergeva dal sonno, passaggio obbligato per quella sorta di cunicolo salmastro, ventre in cui s'era ritrovata al sicuro.

Svegliarsi significava scontrarsi con la realtà.

Ma non poteva farci nulla.

Si contrasse di nuovo.

Si sforzò di tenere gli occhi chiusi, di restare al buio.

Per assurdo il buio era paziente, rassicurante, che non c'era nulla da vedere e da ascoltare. Non c'era da rispondere a domande o…

S'era tirato vicino una sedia e s'era seduto, lì, accanto al proprio letto e poi aveva sfacciatamente appoggiato i piedi all'asse del bordo. Quella donna dormiva a rovescio e lui s'era disposto in modo da poterla osservare, studiare i lineamenti del viso, accarezzare il respiro lieve, comprenderne i mutamenti ed attendere che si svegliasse.

Lui poteva guardarla e lei - aprendo gli occhi - si sarebbe ritrovata le suole degli stivali accanto alla faccia.

Le commissioni, Sir John River, le aveva svolte in fretta e risalendo dalla passerella della nave aveva salutato altrettanto velocemente Monsieur Norel de Ville che l'aveva squadrato dal ponte principale e l'aveva guardato malissimo, che chissà che aveva in mente il comandante in seconda.

Gliel'aveva letta in faccia la curiosità che s'agitava nella testa e chissà dove…

L'indice s'immerse nella ciotolina che stava appoggiata lì accanto. S'intinse nella consistenza morbida e chiara del miele. Si succhiò il dito Sir John River beandosi del sapore pieno e tondo e dolce. Poi s'allungò un poco e prese a passare il dito sulle labbra di lei, dischiuse ed asciutte.

La consistenza le avrebbe appiccicate un poco ma avrebbe costretto l'altra a passarci la lingua sopra e forse così si sarebbe svegliata.

Non gli era venuto in mente altro per soddisfare il desiderio di cercare un contatto che da tempo, seppure solo nella mente, aveva sperato di potersi dare.

Intuì la consistenza delle labbra…

 _Giungeva, in fondo, alla fine…_

 _Il buio…_

 _La mente si staccava disgiungendosi dal corpo, interrompendo la sequenza degli impulsi, sollevandosi e sgusciando via, in una terra remota e solitaria e fredda._

 _Non sentiva nulla._

 _Non vedeva nulla._

 _Buio…_

 _Solo buio._

 _Dolore…_

 _Solo dolore._

 _Il battito lontano…_

 _L'anima si perdeva…_

 _Il corpo non le apparteneva più._

 _Per impedirsi di comprendere, per non impazzire._

 _Sentì ch'era morta._

 _Non ne era certa, ma ormai non aveva più importanza._

 _Nulla aveva più importanza._

 _Il buio attorno a sé._

 _L'odore della salsedine._

 _Il sapore amaro del sangue._

 _No…_

 _Da quando il buio aveva assunto il sapore dolce del miele?_

Prese a sorridere Sir John River mentre assisteva al lento risveglio, lì, beandosi del silenzio che avvolgeva la stanza, del mugugno contorto che s'era sollevato dalle labbra dell'ospite.

Sir John River era uno che gli affari suoi non se li faceva mai. Tutto doveva ruotare attorno a sé e quando s'imbatteva in un aspetto curioso e nascosto della vita, non si dava pace finchè non ne riusciva a scovare i punti deboli, la chiave per entrare e…

Dio, era una donna quella!

Ecco perché il sangue gli s'era rimescolato nel cervello e anche là…

Quella sera, ch'era persino dovuto scendere dalla nave e mentre scendeva e s'avviava nel porticciolo di Nizza s'era dato del pazzo, e s'era messo a cercare una donna, vera, con tutti i fronzoli al suo posto.

Adesso ce ne aveva una di fronte, diversa, distante, algida, immobile, il respiro leggero, le labbra appena dischiuse, arse dall'acqua salata e dai terribili giorni di prigionia…

Che diavolo era accaduto là sotto?

Si permise d'osservarne il profilo perfetto, le ciglia scure, chiuse su occhi che l'avevano incuriosito da subito. Taglienti, fieri, un poco sfuggenti.

E poi la pelle del viso, diafana, contornata dall'oro dei capelli ormai asciutti e scompigliati…

Nell'insieme, e seppure nella sofferenza che comunicava, gli appariva come visione perfetta, ancora più perfetta se si pensava che lui non s'era nemmeno reso conto, o forse era accaduto solo incosciamente, che quella fosse una donna.

E sì che Sir John River ne aveva conosciute parecchie di donne, e anche se non poteva dirsi d'averne avuta una o più d'una in ogni porto in cui aveva messo piede - e di porti ne aveva visitati parecchi - quelle che aveva conosciuto l'avevano sempre accolto davvero a braccia aperte, sorridenti e lusinghiere, e poi ritrose e sciocche, quel tanto che bastava a dar vita a scontri tanto virtuosi quanto finti che poi terminavano rovinosamente dietro la porta chiusa d'una locandina d'infimo ordine, nel respiro affannoso d'una semplice quanto sana scopata!

Si tolse il tricorno dalla testa, Sir John River tirandolo a terra, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Dannazione…

Si ritrovò a pensare a…

Dannazione…

Sorrise, di nuovo soddisfatto che quella si fosse svegliata, che avesse aperto gli occhi, anche se poi li aveva richiusi.

Era viva, gli bastava…

Rimase fermo. Voleva comprendere.

Assaggiare la vicinanza senza essere disturbato, né dalla frenesia delle ore precedenti, né dalla propria irruenza, che, ormai ne era sicuro, l'avrebbe infastidita. E poi non era abituato a corteggiare una donna dimostrandosi servizievole o premuroso.

Non certo una donna simile, che quella s'era dimostrata perspicace al punto da risparmiargli la cattura da parte dei soldati inglesi.

Un lieve raggio di luce disegnava contorni incerti sul pavimento un poco consumato, lucido in alcuni tratti.

Il braciere era spento.

Una mano puntata al letto…

Non era più buio attorno…

Dentro, nelle viscere, sì, lì era buio.

Si ritrovò le suole degli stivali dell'ospite non proprio sulla faccia ma vicino…

Indietreggiò, barcollando, la nausea prese a salire.

Un colpo di tosse. Si passò una mano sulla bocca, il sentore del miele attenuò il disgusto.

Si sedette e fu allora che riconobbe la figura dell'uomo che se ne stava bellamente seduto accanto al letto, gli occhi disgraziatamente puntati addosso a lei, irriverenti ed infingardi.

La luce non dava tregua, la testa s'abbassò, i pugni si chiusero.

Un respiro fondo: "Dov'è André?" – chiese tentando di respirare.

Sprofondò all'istante. L'aveva chiamato con il suo nome…

Charles e Gilbert Montand non c'erano più.

"Come vi sentite? State meglio?" – chiese l'altro togliendo gli stivalacci e assumento una posa più educata.

Si sporse verso di lei, Oscar indietreggiò ancora. C'era la parete dietro. L'asse piatta e fredda colpì i sensi.

La luce illuminava la stanza…

Dentro no, il buio oltre…

Non ricordava, che diavolo era accaduto e che ne sapeva quello di loro…

Due…

"André…" - riuscì solo a mormorare, sperando d'ascoltare la sua voce.

Le rimbalzò addosso quella dell'inglese che s'era avvicinato e le chiedeva nuovamente come stava.

Silenzio…

 _André…_

 _Perché non era lì?_

Temette d'essersi sbagliata.

Eppure le pareva di averlo visto quella notte, lui era lì, accanto…

Le aveva accarezzato il viso.

 _Il buio oltre…_

Era tutto ciò che ricordava.

Aveva percepito il suo abbraccio e il cuore che batteva su di lei.

 _Il buio…_

River le prese la mano, delicatamente, stringendola. Quasi brace che bruciava, fu costretta a ritrarsi e a chiedere di nuovo…

L'altro allora s'affrettò a rispondere.

"Non temete…il vostro amico è sceso dalla nave. Siamo nel porto di Ajaccio. Voleva cercare delle bende e delle arance per voi. Non dovete preoccuparvi….Ismael è con lui…torneranno presto tutti e tre…".

"Tre…".

"Anche il moccioso è con loro…".

 _Martin…_

 _Sì, il bambino…_

Rammentò che André le aveva confermato ch'era salvo.

Il respiro s'acquietò.

L'ansia prese a placarsi, cercò di alzarsi, la stretta al petto infittì la trama pungente e un altro colpo di tosse spezzò il respiro.

 _Il buio oltre…_

L'altro s'allungò…

"No…" – disse piano, impedendogli d'avvicinarsi – "No…".

Nessun'altra spiegazione.

 _No…_

 _Il buio oltre…_

"Perdonate…vorrei esservi d'aiuto…".

"Ce la faccio da sola…" – si schernì lei chiudendosi la camicia, chiudendosi nelle braccia.

Il respiro lento, quasi impercettibile.

"Uscite…per favore…" – la richiesta netta.

"Sì…avete ragione…ma ho sentito l'urgenza di vedervi e di parlarvi…".

Silenzio…

River prese a comprendere che i silenzi dell'altra erano un tacito invito ad andarsene. Gli pareva persona educata e l'invito a proseguire sarebbe stato esposto più chiaramente, anche se in maniera sommessa, se davvero quella l'avesse voluto.

Silenzio…

Oscar deglutì rabbia e sangue, misto al sentore dolciastro del miele

"Perdonatemi…vi debbo delle scuse…volevo chiedervi perdono…" – riprese River.

"Per cosa?!" – chiese lei sforzandosi. Se l'avesse fatto parlare forse avrebbero fatto in fretta e lui se ne sarebbe andato.

Il buio avanzava di nuovo…

Il sentore del miele era scomparso.

"Volevo scusarmi con voi…se non fosse stato per le mie parole sul bambino non vi sareste mai messa a cercarlo…".

"Siete stato più esplicito di quanto non avessi già intuito io. Non dovete dolervi della vostra sincerità…".

River si contrasse.

Che chiamare sincerità la sua provocazione…

Era una provocazione bella e buona. Ora era lei che gli stava restituendo la partita e lo provocava.

Stava lì, mezza morta, abbattuta su quel letto e…

"Probabilmente sarebbe accaduto lo stesso…" – si schernì Oscar.

"Sì…d'accordo ma…la mia era una provocazione…non sapevo chi foste e vi ho sfidato…così ho finito per indurvi a cercare il moccioso e Streke ne ha approfittato…".

"Sfidarmi?".

Davvero lei sollevò gli occhi che non comprendeva.

"E' stata colpa mia…" – proseguì quello – "Quando vi ho conosciuto, mi avevate incuriosito…".

Una smorfia…

"Ve l'ho già detto!" – s'intestardì lei – "Le vostre parole mi hanno solo confermato ciò che pensavo…il resto…la responsabilità delle scelte altrui non è vostra, né di nessun altro, ma di chi le prende quelle decisioni. Avrei dovuto a fare attenzione…non è la prima volta…".

Si morse il labbro. Non sapeva nulla di quell'uomo né ciò che lui poteva sapere di loro.

"Non temete…Monsieur André mi ha detto chi siete…voi…insomma…".

"Bene…allora mi consentirete d'essere nuovamente scortese con voi e…".

"Non voglio consentirvelo!" – s'impose l'inglese avvicinandosi - "E davvero vorrei che sapeste che il mio interesse per voi…".

Si ritrovò trafitto da un'occhiata livida…

"Perdonate! Ecco vedete! Accade che non so che parole usare nei vostri confronti. Ma davvero, dovete credermi. Vorrei parlare con voi e conoscervi…mi è stato detto della vostra vita e del vostro gesto…quello che avete fatto…non m'interessa giudicarvi o esaltarvi o lusingarvi ma solo chiedervi ciò che vi ha spinto a schierarvi…".

Pareva invasato adesso Sir John River.

S'era passato una mano tra i capelli. S'era avvicinato di nuovo.

Gli occhi nocciola aperti, vivi, insistenti…

"Capite?!".

"No! Non capisco!" – digrignò Oscar.

"Ma come…" – l'altro allargò le braccia – "Voi…voi…voi vi siete messa dalla parte del popolo…siete una nobile e non avete esitato a mettervi con il popolo, con la povera gente…".

"Monsieur…davvero non capisco!" – soffiò lei che invece aveva capito, ma la nausea aveva preso a salire davvero e adesso che fosse stata o meno sotto quelle dannate torri nere non gliene importava più un accidente di niente.

River si piantò addosso: "Non capite!? Avete scelto di stare con i reietti, avete sfidato un demonio per un moccioso che nemmeno sapevate chi fosse…".

La sintesi era esemplare.

Oscar davvero pensò che in quella sintesi non ci fosse alcuna logica, alcunchè di cui andar fieri.

Aveva distrutto la propria vita e quella di André. Se vita si poteva intendere il placido e ignavo susseguirsi dei giorni, in attesa che altri scrivessero la Storia.

"Voi…".

"Basta!" – gli piantò gli occhi addosso, una mano contro – "Basta!".

Il respiro scivolava, la stanza aveva preso a girare.

"Se siete un gentiluomo come dite vi chiedo di uscire e di lasciar perdere il resoconto della mia deprecabile vita. Le scelte che ho fatto riguardano solo me e le conseguenze…".

Se avesse proseguito l'altro avrebbe compreso.

Oscar non voleva né pietà, né compassione…

Voleva solo…

 _Il buio oltre…_

"Anch'io combatto per i vostri stessi ideali!" – tirò fuori l'altro tutto d'un fiato, avendo intuito che il tempo concesso s'era esaurito. Voleva far breccia nella sensibilità dell'altra, colpirla, averla dalla propria parte…

 _Dio…_

 _Averla…_

"Ne siete certo?" – la replica fu altrettanto fulminea e netta – "Lo pensavo anch'io…fino a quando non vi siete prodigato a raccontare quella storia terribile sul bambino dandomi ad intendere che conoscevate il suo destino e…e a quanto pare, non avete fatto nulla! Come definireste il vostro atteggiamento se non misera indifferenza?".

"Lo so…lo so…solo adesso comprendo…".

"Parlate di grandi ideali, Monsieur River, di grandi battaglie e non vi siete accorto che anche quella era una battaglia. Forse non si sarebbero mosse folle di miserabili e non si sarebbero scritte carte di diritti ma anche il piccolo Martin meritava d'essere salvato!".

Il respiro venne meno…

"Come volete…" – rispose l'altro che si fece indietro pur restando con gli occhi puntati su di lei ad osservare lo sforzo compiuto per mantenere la distanza, per celare chi lei fosse realmente.

Ma l'indole traspariva dalla rabbia imbrigliata nella voce, dal corpo contratto, magro, asciutto e morbido al tempo stesso.

"Posso chiedervi almeno come state?".

Oscar sospirò.

A dire la verità non lo sapeva proprio come stava.

Il buio…

Il buio stava ingombrando la mente.

Il buio assoluto, che nemmeno riusciva a riempirlo con suono, lamento, voce, odore.

Le ultime immagini erano le spade di luce che filtravano attraverso l'acqua sulla testa, mentre scivolava giù, dentro il mare.

E poi quella voce dolce, quella risata che riecheggiava ormai da giorni nella testa…

Non sapeva attribuirla, non sapeva di chi fosse.

Tagliò corto. Aveva necessità di stare sola, in silenzio, al buio, per riempire l'altro buio, quello che s'ingigantiva dentro.

"Sto meglio. Almeno credo…".

Il silenzio scese tra gl'interlocutori…

Cos'era accaduto dopo ch'era stata trascinata nel ventre buio?

River spiegò quel poco che poteva spiegare.

"Quell'uomo era un cacciatore di taglie…".

Oscar trovò conferma dentro di sé all'affermazione.

La taglia la rammentava…

 _Cent mille livres…_

"Probabilmente a Marsiglia s'era sparsa la voce…".

Sì, anche quello era vero. La taglia gliel'avevano messa sulla testa per trovarla, chissà dove, forse davvero a Parigi, visto che lei era viva e la sete di vendetta non si placa che con la testa del traditore.

"E poi…".

Un respiro e River s'interruppe.

"Sono…desolato…".

"Ne sono consapevole…che voi siate desolato. Ma adesso vi chiedo di lasciarmi sola…".

River comprese e s'alzò. Questa volta lei non ebbe necessità d'imporsi.

L'inglese conosceva la nomea dell'olandese, sparito tra le onde.

Il dubbio che quel buio, che ora assumeva la consistenza dolente del silenzio, si fosse riempito con una tragica sequenza, immaginabile, ferì la coscienza e l'indusse a desistere.

Non s'era mai avvicinato ad una donna fino a quel punto, per conoscere e sapere di una donna colma della sola sofferenza d'essere stata violata.

Si sorprese d'esserci riuscito in così poco tempo, ma era come se lui l'avesse conosciuta da sempre e allora gli era risultato facile farlo in quella manciata di minuti.

Un cenno del capo.

L'inglese uscì, il sole ferì un poco la vista.

Le mani strinsero la balaustra, la vista prese a scivolare lontano sull'orizzonte. La natura della donna che aveva appena incontrato era diversa, distinta da quella di tutte quelle che aveva conosciuto. Persino certe ladies inglesi, che cavalcavano alla perfezione, e sapevano di arte e di teatro e di pettegolezzi, soffusamente inserite nei contesti familiari più altolocati, apparentemente devote ai mariti o ai padri, apparivano trasparenti e povere di fronte alla ferrea consistenza dello sguardo di quella donna.

Quella non esisteva perché qualcuno glielo consentiva, perché ci fosse un posto per lei da qualche parte, uno qualsiasi.

No, quella esisteva, perch'era lei a volerlo.

Il tricorno calcato in testa, River s'avviò verso la cabina del capitano, per accertarsi a che punto fosse il rifornimento dell'acqua.

Immerso nei pensieri si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo silenzioso e diretto di Ismael.

"Siete tornati…avete trovato…tutto?".

L'altro alzò le spalle.

River scorse dietro l'energumeno e intravide il moccioso che saettava per il ponte, la testa bionda che ondeggiava nella corsa assieme ad un mazzo enorme di rose strette tra le braccia.

Rose bianche…

"E quelle!?" – chiese dubbioso.

Rose per una donna del genere…

Riverr si ritrovò ad invidiare la dimestichezza e la scaltrezza del moccioso e poi la sua innocenza e ancora la sua schiettezza nel compiere una scelta e portarla fino in fondo.

Si perché il soffione di Tarassaco e André s'erano permessi di fermarsi e scambiarsi un'opinione - seppur espressa da un lato dalla manina del più piccolo, puntata verso il cespuglio di fiori che sbucava dal muretto scrostato della viuzza, e dall'altro dalla negazione del passeggero, incerto sulla tonalità delle rose.

Il terzo accompagnatore, Caronte, stava impassibile ad assistere al mercanteggiare lieve, in attesa di risalire a bordo.

Martin voleva portarle delle rose, ne aveva viste alcune rosse, piene, morbidamente ripiegate.

André gli aveva suggerito quelle di tonalità chiara, quelle bianche…

Così Caronte s'era ritrovato a spinare gambi, mentre André porgeva gli steli ripuliti al bambino e la padrona delle rose guardava i tre con aria di compiaciuto compatimento.

"Grazie Monsieur River…" – annuì André a denti stretti, che vedere quell'altro già a bordo, gli aveva di nuovo rimescolato i pensieri e fatto ribollire il sangue.

"Dovere!".

André si ritrovò ad osservare il mare, anche lui, mentre le grida dei mozzi si elevarono, segno che la nave sarebbe ripartita a breve, che la cittadina non era proprio ospitale.

Si voltò, lasciando lì l'inglese che un poco l'aveva visto incerto, fremente, sulle spine.

La vista era compromessa, i sensi no, che quelli s'erano affinati nel tempo e gli avevano consentito di comprendere anche i silenzi, soprattutto i silenzi di tutti quelli che avevano avuto il piacere e la sorpresa di comprendere chi fosse davvero Oscar.

Ora non gl'interessava più.

Oscar era sua e lui apparteneva a lei…

Pochi istanti, il moccioso se n'era tornato indietro, di gran carriera, la voce imprigionata in un sordo mugugno, gli occhi spalancati, spaventati.

Andrè era divenuto punto di riferimento, discreto ma intenso.

"Che c'è?" – gli chiese chianandosi.

L'altro l'aveva preso per la camicia e tirava e chiedeva d'andare…

Un tuffo al cuore, scesero giù tutti, il bambino entrò nella cabina, le rose avevano preso ad intingere l'aria del sentore intenso e selvaggio e dolce. Erano sul letto, gettate alla rinfusa.

Il letto era vuoto.

André corse con lo sguardo alla stanzetta. Era vuota…

"Ma…" – River si guardò attorno, anche lui – "Ero qui…pochi istanti fa…".

Lo sguardo del francese non potè non piantarsi sull'inglese.

"Eravate qui?"

"Ero qui…si era svegliata…abbiamo scambiato qualche parola…poi sono uscito e l'ho lasciata seduta…sul letto…".

"Siete stato da lei?" – l'alterazione sgusciò, nemmeno tanto velata.

L'altro ricambiò l'affondo. Riteneva d'aver diritto di scusarsi e s'era preso quello scampolo di tempo. Glielo doveva a quella donna e non riteneva d'aver fatto nulla di male.

"Ho ritenuto mio dovere scusarmi. Ecco tutto…ma faticava a stare…in piedi…non so dove possa essere andata…".

Nessuna risposta.

André si precipitò fuori.

Gli occhi si piantarono sul bambino ch'era sgusciato fuori un secondo prima di lui.

S'immaginò che quello lo sapesse dove poteva esser finita lei. S'immaginò che lei fosse uscita per avere le risposte che aveva cercato quella notte, da sola, negl'incubi che l'avevano tormentata, mentre lui era lì accanto e le aveva accarezzato il viso e s'era limitato a fare quello perché altro non avrebbe potuto. Altro non gli era stato consentito fare.

Tutto era sconosciuto…

Un tuffo al cuore, l'ennesimo, che il fischio secco e netto dava certezza che l'imbarcazione avesse preso a lasciare il porto.

Fu costretto ad attaccarsi alle sartie slacciate e libere mentre il pavimento aveva preso ad ondeggiare e le vele distese s'erano gonfiate accogliendo il vento che sospingeva fuori dal porto, al largo.

Il buio andava colmato.

Un odore, un suono, un lamento…

Persino il gemere sordo del fasciame dello scafo poteva comporre un'immagine che non fosse solo evanescente congettura ma attestazione fedele di quanto era accaduto.

Il dolore, quello sì, rimbombava nella testa, riportando certezza delle legature, del corpo forzatamente indotto a star fermo e subire ed accogliere…

Lei apparteneva ad un uomo. Quell'uomo la meritava libera e pulita…

Il solco sul ponte principale.

Ne aveva seguito la traiettoria, poi s'era voltata verso la prua, osservando, anche lì, le riparazioni in corso nell'altro squarcio.

Si concentrò ma nulla pareva richiamare alla mente quanto accaduto prima di quella battaglia, come accennato dal comandante in seconda.

Sapeva ciò che le aveva raccontato lui.

Però lei apparteneva ad André e non poteva accettarsi d'essersi ritrovata ad indietreggiare quando l'aveva intravisto e riconosciuto, quella notte, nemmeno fosse stato un estraneo, un volto sconosciuto, un fantasma…

 _Il buio oltre…_

Oltre il buio doveva esserci altro.

Però le immagini non collimavano con quel buio da cui tentava d'uscire. Una sorta di ventre scuro che inghiottiva i gesti, i propri e poi quelli di colui con cui s'era scontrata.

Persino la voce era atona, che le era parso d'aver gridato ma nessuno l'aveva udita.

E la coscienza allora si rifiutava d'accedere al ventre scuro e…

Attraversò il ponte sottocoperta, passò accanto ai cavalli.

Riconobbe la strada.

Iniziò a scendere giù, ancora, attratta dal filo invisibile scorto dalla mente, non dagl'occhi.

Un passo dopo l'altro, l'aria impregnata del sentore salmastro della salsedine e della pece e del bitume e degli effluvi ch'emanavano i corpi a riposo, pochi, le voci che la richiamavano indietro, che di là non si poteva andare.

La direzione era giusta allora, solo non capiva se e quando ci fosse già passata da lì…

Avrebbe potuto attendere André ma no, l'urgenza di sapere premeva sulle tempie, che André doveva restare fuori da quella faccenda. André meritava d'averla pura, intensa, viva e non sporcata da chissà quale vituperio.

Ecco, sì, quella bolla scura s'agitava nella testa…

Ricordava di essere corsa dietro a Martin e di essersi ritrovata quasi in fondo alla nave.

Giù, nel buio…

 _Il buio oltre…_

Improvvisamente si trovò di fronte all'ultima porta del corridoio.

Stava per aprirla, passi veloci alle spalle imposero di alzare la guardia, istintivamente.

Non si voltò nemmeno, intuì i piedi, un grido ed una spinta rovesciata addosso a chiunque le fosse dietro…

Un tonfo secco, un mugugno, il respiro spezzato.

Gli occhi c'impiegarono un poco a riconoscerlo.

"Martin…".

Il bambino era a terra, sbattuto contro la parete, gli occhi sgranati, incapace d'accettare la furia che gli s'era rovesciata addosso. Non da lei…

E Oscar s'era ritrovata scossa, anche lei, che i nervi erano tesi al punto da esser divenuti incontrollabili.

"Martin…sei tu? Perdonami…mi hai spaventato…".

L'abbracciò stringendoselo addosso, mentre l'altro stava lì un poco stranito, disorientato.

Era abituato a subire colpi. Da lei non se l'aspettava…

"Stai bene?".

Annuì l'altro.

Oscar non chiese altro, a parole, lo fissò negli occhi e l'altro non rispose che nell'unico modo che conosceva, appoggiando la mano sulla guancia, tenendola lì.

"Lo prendo come un sì!" – sussurrò lei piano chiudendo di nuovo l'abbraccio.

Rammentava gli occhi del bambino, quando s'era ritrovata là sotto, assieme a lui.

Lividi, scuri, incapaci di reagire ed avvertirla che là sotto tutto sarebbe stato diverso.

Il bambino l'afferrò per la camicia tirandola…

"No…ho capito che vuoi…non posso…devo vedere…".

L'altrò piantò il muso, negò con la testa.

Lei s'era già rialzata e quasi il moccioso era rotolato giù, un istante prima chiuso nell'abbraccio e l'istante dopo libero, disperso.

Oscar continuò ad avanzare, le narici piene dell'odore intenso della polvere di carbone, le pareti nere, la scia a terra lasciata da quelli ch'erano passati di lì.

Un'altra scia…

La paglia scostata nella cella della Basse Gêole…

Un altro demone, che però aveva fatto in fretta a mordere la coscienza e poi se n'era andato, portandosi via il bene più prezioso e necessario, la memoria dei fatti, il senso degli avvenimenti, qualunque essi fossero stati.

Scese ancora.

Era buio, dentro e fuori.

Inciampò nel cordame…

Era buio.

Il tanfo mozzò il respiro.

Acqua salata mista all'umido sentore della sabbia marcia e delle pietre rose dal mare.

Un coarcevo d'effluvi confondeva i sensi e nascondeva l'odore umano di quelli ch'erano stati lì.

Il suo e quello del suo aguzzino…

Le corde a terra, le prese, le scorse con le dita. Erano bagnate…

Lo sguardo fisso, nel buio…

 _Il buio oltre…_

Il moccioso la tirava, mugugnava d'uscire, d'altra parte aveva ragione, lì sotto non c'era niente.

Oscar non cercava nulla in effetti.

Ch'era troppo buio per vedere oltre il buio.

Gli occhi non vedevano, il corpo sì, s'ascoltava contorcersi per liberarsi dal giogo, dalle mani…

Il corpo stava parlando, avviluppato in un groviglio di dolore.

La sua mente era vuota, nessuna immagine, nessun suono per capire.

Nemmeno l'olezzo disgustoso riusciva a smuovere la memoria.

Cadde giù, seduta a terra. Il pavimento era saturo d'acqua putrida, sabbia…

Le dita s'aprirono per affondarci e rimescolarla ch'essa sfuggiva e scorreva.

Consistenza marcia e morta…

Gli occhi contarono le stesse corde lasciate lì a penzolare, gli stessi ganci ficcati nel legno, gli stessi ami scuri, sangue rappreso, tutti parimenti imbrattati…

Erano dodici…

Le mani erano sfilate piano sul dolorosi tagli delle braccia…

Erano dieci…

Feriva immaginarsi a che fosse serviti gli altri due che il ventre pareva fosse stato inciso, tagliato in due e fosse stato aperto e svuotato…

Non poteva accettralo…

Non riuscì a porsi altre domande.

Solo per esperienza, solo per quella, certi frangenti portavano ad una sola conclusione, la più ovvia, la più inevitabile, per come le era stato descritto l'aguzziono che l'aveva presa.

Non ebbe più forza di fare nulla, perché la mente svuotata era per lei la peggiore delle condanne.

Pensò che se fosse rimasta lì ancora un po' essa avrebbe compiuto lo scatto, colmato il vuoto, il buio, e le immagini avrebbero ripreso a scorrere, anche se le temeva.

Altri passi, più decisi e pesanti, alle spalle. Non fiatò, non reagì.

Nessun rumore, nessun suono, nessuna parola, nemmeno il suo nome…

Lei era altrove, era dentro il suo buio, doveva uscire da quel dannato buio…

Una mano sulla spalla.

Non si voltò, riconobbe il tocco, leggero eppure forte al tempo stesso.

Si stupì che di nuovo provò rabbia.

Doveva restare lì, lì per capire. Possibile che lui non comprendesse?

André forzò la stretta tentando d'esser più cauto possibile. Si chinò.

Un istante…

Silenzio…

Provò rabbia, anche lui.

La nave era uscita dal porto di Ajaccio ed aveva ripreso a navigare in mare aperto. Il cuore era balzato in gola, che anche se nessuno l'aveva vistra scendere lei era scomparsa di nuovo e lui non avrebbe saputo più a che santo votarsi se davvero non fosse stata a bordo.

"Dobbiamo uscire…" - disse piano, la voce ferma, il timbro deciso – "Qui non c'è niente…".

S'impose di non perdere la pazienza…

Era al limite.

Non attese risposta, si permise d'inanellare le dita tra i capelli, per scostarli dal viso ed osservare il profilo, da vicino. Scorse lo sguardo, fisso, muto.

Pareva che nemmeno lei fosse lì, davvero.

"Oscar…".

Il suo nome, sulle labbra, scosse i sensi.

"Non posso…" – tentò d'obiettare lei – "Non…".

"E' inutile che resti qui…perché sei tornata qui sotto? Non c'è…niente…".

Faticava a parlare André. Che lì sotto c'era stato il giorno precedente ed aveva faticato a respirare persino lui, l'aria pregna dell'odore della violenza, sangue misto ad urina, rabbia…

Le dita afferrarono il braccio, stringendolo…

"Vieni via!" – tirò più deciso.

"No!" – obiettò decisa.

Il braccio si slacciò dalla presa.

Una mano a terra, fece per rialzarsi. Il pertugio era stretto e si ritrovò André lì, davanti a lei, addosso, che di spazio ce n'era davvero poco.

Negò con la testa, incapace di parlare, mentre gli occhi l'imploravano di scansarsi, di uscire, di lasciarle aria sufficiente per respirare. Si divincolava seppur immobile, aizzando contro l'altro il fantasma del buio in cui era finita. Non glielo voleva lui, dentro lo stesso buio.

Non sapeva che cosa ci fosse dentro…

André non indietreggiò, l'ondeggiare dell'imbarcazione lo costrinse ad attaccarsi con una mano ad un gancio piantato nello scafo, e con l'altra ad afferrarla che non scivolasse giù.

"Qui non possiamo restare!" – replicò un poco più feroce – "Dobbiamo uscire…devi tornare nella cabina e riposare…".

Strinse la presa, con rabbia stavolta, che la pazienza era al limite e stava lasciando il posto alla disperazione. L'aveva costretta altre volte ad accettare la propria volontà…

Non ne era mai andato fiero, che lui la voleva libera…

Fu lei che prese a fissarlo allora, mentre la mente scivolava nel buio e lì, dentro quel buio, si domandava perché provasse rabbia contro di lui, contro André, proprio adesso che s'erano ritrovati, proprio adesso che quel viaggio volgeva al termine, proprio…

"Lasciami!".

Con rabbia glielo chiese…

Gli occhi si sgranarono.

André vi lesse la paura, che lei dimostrava attraverso la rabbia.

Ma era paura…

Paura, pura e semplice.

Paura della vicinanza di qualcuno, chiunque esso fosse.

Non riuscì ad essere accondiscendente, tenero.

Le tese la mano, invitandola ad uscire.

"Andiamo fuori di qui…non ha alcun senso restare in questo buco…vieni via…".

"In questo buco…come lo chiami tu…ormai ci sono entrata non so più quante volte!" – il respiro contratto, la mascella serrata – "Qui…non riesco più ad uscire da qui…".

La constatazione tagliente si rovesciò addosso ad André. Lei non parlava di quel griviglio di assi marci sepolto nel ventre della nave. No…

"Devo ricordarmi che cosa è accaduto…" – sibilò in preda alla disperazione, i denti stretti, i movimenti rallentati, la mente stravolta…

Mente ed corpo non viaggiavano più in accordo tra loro.

Si voltò per distogliere gli occhi da André, che lei sentiva la gola chiudersi e non voleva piangere, non aveva senso piangere, non era così ch'era vissuta e che le avevano insegnato a combattere.

"Oscar…".

Lei si ritrasse, d'intinto, incontrollabile desiderio di liberarsi da quella stretta.

Ma quello era André!

Non era River, non era un cacciatore di taglie…

Non era uno sconosciuto qualsiasi…

 _Perché?_

Per anni, anzi per tutta la vita, aveva controllato sentimenti, coscienza, mente, corpo. Aveva costretto sé stessa ad essere distaccata, fredda…

E poi, dopo, da quando aveva compreso di amare André, il contatto con lui era divenuto ricerca continua ed insaziabile, a placare sete e fame e sonno e respiro.

L'aveva sperimentato sulla pelle, nelle viscere, quando aveva creduto fosse morto s'era sentita morta, nella carne, dentro ogni più piccola parte di sé.

Toccarlo e lasciarsi toccare, abbracciarlo e lasciarsi abbracciare…

Sussurrargli lì, nel remoto e placido scorrere del sangue, lì, nell'incavo del collo…

Sussurrargli che l'amava…

Bastava una mano sulla spalla per farla trasalire e contorcere al punto da suscitare angoscia e sconvolgimento nello sguardo di lui che la osservava, mentre lei si sforzava di alzarsi, di nuovo senza aiuto, indietreggiando di fronte a lui?

Oscar si scostò un poco per evitare che lui la sfiorasse di nuovo, puntò una mano a terra e cercò di alzarsi, anche se a fatica, come se la terra in realtà le stesse chiedendo di restare lì, attaccata al pavimento sudicio, mentre gli occhi scorrevano ad una ad una le punture di sangue, macchie che solcavano il pertugio ed i sentori marci penetravano nella mente e nella carne.

"Avanti, usciamo…".

Questa volta il tono fu perentorio e lei percepì davvero l'inflessione severa, raramente scovata nella voce di André, quella che non ammetteva repliche, che quella non era una richiesta ma un ordine.

Il sole alto ferì la vista di nuovo, splendente e feroce quasi. Neppure quello riusciva a placare il buio marcio della mente.

Oscar s'appoggiò alla balaustra. Si ritrovò senza respiro, sudata, la camicia appiccicata addosso, le gambe tremavano, mentre insisteva a restare lì, in piedi, a combattere.

"Torniamo nella cabina. Devi riposare e mangiare…".

"Non ho fame…" – s'affrettò a puntualizzare lei, a quel punto non un'affermazione ma una provocazione.

Pareva lo facesse apposta a contraddirlo.

Ci riuscì in effetti che tanta era stata la paura d'averla persa di nuovo, mentre la nave salpava e la Corsica s'allontanava, che tenerla a freno quella rabbia sarebbe stato difficile.

S'era ritrovato messo da parte, di nuovo. Non poteva credere che quella fosse davvero una sfida dettata dalla paura.

"Ti stai comportando come una mocciosa viziata e capricciosa!" – se ne uscì con tono severo e voce ferma parandosi davanti a lei – "E' ora di finirla…quello che è accaduto…so che stai male ma questo non ti autorizza a sparire senza pensare che io me ne starò tranquillo ad attendere le tue decisioni o che potrai trascurare…".

Un respiro fondo…

 _Possibile che lei non ci arrivasse?_

"La tua salute!".

L'affondo colpì. Entrambi…

Scosse anche Sir John River ch'era lì, poco distante, ad assistere al primo vero ed intenso scambio di battute tra i due fratelli Montand, che a quel punto tutto potevano essere tranne che fratelli.

L'aveva reputato incapace d'adirarsi, il fratello maggiore, contro il minore!

"Non almeno fino a quando ci sarò io accanto a te!" - proseguì André deciso – "E adesso seguimi! Mangerai a costo di….".

Non l'afferrò questa volta André ma allargò la destra per farle strada.

Oscar lo guardò, pragmatico ed intransigente come sempre.

Non poteva fare altrimenti, che le pareva avrebbe perso l'appiglio del pavimento sotto i piedi e ancora un poco e sarebbe caduta lì a terra, come una svenevole damina a cui hanno stretto troppo il busto e sta per soffocare.

Mancava l'aria nonostante fossero sul ponte ed il vento intenso scompigliasse capelli e pensieri ed intendimenti.

Un passo…

Barcollò, André l'afferrò per il braccio cingendo la vita, chiudendo l'abbraccio per sorreggerla.

Il primo intenso contatto che si permisero dopo giorni d'assenza.

 _Non erano davvero fratelli quei due!_ – convenne River che rimase lì ad osservare i due che s'avviavano, dimentichi del resto del mondo che continuava a girare per i fatti suoi.

Quei due parevano essere scesi in un'altra dimensione.

S'intensificò la curiosità, che poi non c'era più molto da scoprire.

S'intensificò il desiderio ma convenne con sé stesso che l'altra non era davvero una svenevole damina da corteggiare attraverso lusinghe ed amichevoli sussurri.

Era talmente intenso il desiderio.

E lui Sir John River non era abituato a girarci tanto attorno ai desideri.

E più la sfida era sottile e più l'eccitazione cresceva.

La mano sbattuta sulla balaustra Sir John River decise ch'era il caso di scomparire per un po' dalla vista di quei due. La strategia andava cambiata ed adattata al caso. Ne sapeva abbastanza ormai e le maniere decise erano quel che più gli aggradava di tentare.

Un respiro fondo…

Le Comte Vert aveva virato verso nord. Al più tardi nella serata dell'indomani sarebbero approdati a Genova.

"Mettiti…giù…devi riposare…" – la voce s'era ammorbidita anche se la rabbia non era ancora sbollita.

Non era rabbia ovviamente ma paura. Ma era difficile individuare la seconda piuttosto che la prima quando, fino ad allora, le relazioni verbali erano state sottomesse al rigore dello status sociale e del rango che li divideva e sottratte ai sentimenti ed all'affetto e all'amore.

Tutto era diverso adesso.

E allora la paura di perdersi, che sì, quella era sempre stata la stessa, la si doveva scoprire davvero, non più ammantata dalla rabbia.

Non era convinta Oscar. La mente vagava rifiutandosi d'ascoltare le richieste.

André s'indusse a forzare…

Di nuovo afferrò il braccio.

Di nuovo lei si divincolò, stizzita.

"Dammi retta!".

"Non sono una mocciosa André! Non è necessario che mi dici cosa fare!".

La paura sollevava rabbia…

La rabbia nasceva dal vuoto, dal buio…

"Non ho detto che sei una mocciosa ma che ti stai comportando come tale!".

Le passò oltre, si parò davanti: "Non potevi aspettare prima di uscire? Quello che abbiamo passato…tutti e due…".

Il plurale deponeva per l'inconsueta visione di sé, divenuti _loro…_

André voleva evitare che lei cadesse di nuovo nella spirale del dubbio, perché il terrore di perdersi, quello, l'avevano vissuto entrambi.

André allungò la mano, d'istinto, per scostare i capelli di lei, dal collo.

Aveva preso a farlo spesso negli ultimi tempi. Gli piaceva.

Gli piaceva attardarsi con le dita lì, in quel minuscolo lembo, che aveva scoperto sensibile e morbido. Sfiorarlo gli restituiva il soffocato allargarsi dell'intesa, pressochè immediata, che s'espandeva dilatando i sensi, gli occhi, sottraendo respiro. Attendeva André, illudendosi fosse ancora così.

Dio, gli era mancato tutto quanto. Che si erano perduti solo due giorni prima.

Il tocco risaltò sulla pelle, feroce…

Impose d'indietreggiare, d'istinto.

Oscar s'impaurì davvero, alle insensate reazioni del corpo. Incontrollabili…

Andrè allargò le braccia. S'arrendeva…

Era troppo presto e le ferite erano ancora aperte.

Oscar non rispose, che non c'era nulla da replicare.

Il buio stava lì, dentro, non fuori. Aveva tentato di colmarlo.

Il buio l'avrebbe seguita allora…

S'arrese anche lei.

S'abbracciò, si chiuse, chiese scusa.

Poi si sforzò di sollevare lo sguardo e lo vide, André, la barba lunga di giorni, di nuovo, le guance scavate, lo sguardo sgranato su di lei, il verde intenso e limpido.

Avrebbe voluto accarezzarlo.

Si trattenne. Non avrebbe accettato di ritrovarsi prigioniera d'un gesto che non aveva idea sarebbe riuscita a portare fino in fondo.

Si arrese…

"Anche tu…sembri stanco…".

Annuì Andrè concedendosi solo di guardarla.

"Ti ho cercato dappertutto…ti ritrovo e tu…nemmeno una notte a saperti al sicuro…te ne vai di nuovo? Capisci? Io…con quello che è accaduto…".

Parole smozzicate.

Se ne accorse Oscar che André iniziava un discorso e poi improvvisamente s'arrestava, incerto e poi no, poi passava oltre…

"Che cosa è accaduto?" – chiese lei, la voce sottile, incerta.

Un pugno allo stomaco per André che intuì non si riferisse al rapimento. Quello ormai era chiaro e vissuto, così come erano chiariti i motivi.

"Non…".

"Io…ero là sotto…e…che cosa…è…" - non proseguì nemmeno lei, il corpo parlò al posto della voce, la testa si reclinò di lato, solo un poco, per scostare lo sguardo, sviare dagli occhi di André che le stavano addosso.

Oscar si portò una mano alla bocca, il labbro gonfio stillò una spina di dolore.

"Adesso…".

"Adesso basta…scusami…" – concluse lui.

Il silenzio scese.

Tutt'e due rammentarono allora le volte in cui avevano preso a parlarsi piano, da qualche tempo, le parole sussurrare, soffiate, complici, quasi con timore, che nessuno dei due sapeva come fosse parlarsi davvero quando si ama e quando non è necessario dirsi altro.

Nemmeno quelle s'azzardarono a sgusciare dalla bocca.

Si susseguirono i gesti, lenti, posati, cauti.

André preferì uscire senza che lei glielo chiedesse, che lei avrebbe voluto che restasse, ma poi no, andava bene così, che i segni impressi sul corpo facevano male a toccarli e a vederli.

Le mani s'acquietarono solo quando si lasciò fasciare il polso destro e poi il sinistro, dopo averli massaggiati un poco con lo strano unguento che bruciava e odorava di campo in fiore.

"Mi hanno detto che questo dovrebbe aiutare ad asciugare le ferite…".

Annuì, in silenzio, si distese in silenzio, chiuse gli occhi e poi li riaprì, che finalmente i sensi s'acquietavano ed iniziavano a raccogliere di nuovo le immagini ed i sentori della realtà.

"E quelle?" – chiese lei osservando le rose.

"Martin le ha portate per te…".

"Martin…".

"Se vuoi vado a cercarlo?".

Negò, in silenzio.

"Sei stanco…".

"Vado lo stesso…" – concluse André alzandosi e riassettandosi le maniche della camicia – "Almeno vedrò che fine ha fatto…".

"Che ti è successo al braccio?" – chiese lei intuendo la fasciatura.

Un altro colpo allo stomaco…

"Niente!" – a bruciapelo.

"No…fammi vedere!" – s'allungò la mano per afferrarlo.

La prima richiesta di contatto…

"Oscar…non è niente…non ricordi?" – si morse il labbro di fronte allo sguardo sgranato di lei che no, non ricordava, e con gli occhi glielo stava chiedendo che fosse accaduto.

"Riposati…vado a cercare Martin e te lo porto qui così sarai più tranquilla…".

Un colpetto alla porta…

Il via vai quella mattina era davvero estenunate.

"Monsieur Grenet vi manda questo…".

S'allungò il mozzo col collo per individuare quelli che adesso occupavano la cabina di Monsieur John River, che André s'era piazzato in mezzo alla porticina, afferrando lesto il vassoio con le pietanze e la teiera che tintinnò rilasciando il profumo aromatico del té appena fatto.

"E poi dice che dovreste tornare giù in cambusa per cambiare la fasciatura…".

Annuì André.

"E dice anche che se ne avete voglia vi aspetta un altro bicchierino di ruhm…quello buono…quello delle grandi occasioni!" – continuava a cincischiare il ragazzotto, il collo lungo che André una pedata nel sedere gliel'avrebbe affibbiata volentieri perché si levasse dai piedi.

"Ringraziatelo da parte mia!" – tagliò corto ormai la questione era bell'e che scoperta – "Verrò appena posso".

Gli chiuse quasi la porta in faccia, appoggiando il vassoio sul letto.

"Allora?" – chiese lei – "Fammi vedere il braccio!"

S'aggiungeva un altro tassello evidentemente, che però non emergeva dalla memoria ma dallo stato dei fatti.

"Quando sei stato ferito? E da chi?".

André rimase stupito.

"Ti prego…fammi vedere…".

Fu costretto a togliere la fasciatura e a mostrare il taglio sul braccio, regolare, intenso, ancora fresco e dolorante.

"Ti ha ferito…".

"E' stato quell'uomo…prima che sparisse tra le onde…".

Un sussulto, che allora si rivide, che però era lei a tenere il coltello in mano mentre affondava nella carne dell'altro e poi l'acqua la sommergeva e lei si ritrovava giù, a scivolare giù…

"Com'è accaduto? Sono stata io a…a colpirlo?".

"Siamo stati noi…assieme…non abbiamo avuto scelta. Avrebbe ucciso me e preso te per portarti a bordo della sua nave e intascare la taglia…questo lo rammenti?".

Annì. Della taglia ormai aveva certezza. Gliene aveva parlato River ma anche l'altro…

Quello…

"L'olandese…".

Annuì André: "Così era chiamato…e…comunque…anche tu…".

Si ritrasse tirandosi indietro, chiudendosi la camicia addosso…

I tagli sulla pelle di lei li aveva contati e ricontati e mordevano sulla pelle come denti d'un cane rabbioso.

Il buio si schiuse…

Il vuoto…

La rabbia che era certa che dentro, oltre, ci fosse dell'altro ma non c'era verso di riportarlo a galla.

 _Perché?_

Rimase lì, l'odore intenso del té sotto il naso, mescolato a quello altrettanto pieno delle rose.

Rimase lì a chiedersi perché la sua testa non trovava appigli per uscire dal buio che si portava dentro.

Quella specie di antro nero e scuro che odorava di salsedine e sabbia marcia.

Quella notte tentò d'uscirne. Forse gridava, forse apriva solo la bocca, forse no, nulla di tutto questo.

Nessuno la sentiva.

Finchè si disse che nessuno l'avrebbe sentita e nessuno l'avrebbe trovata.

Decise che non aveva più senso continuare a gridare.

 _Perché?_

 _Un colpo, un tonfo, l'acqua in bocca, la sabbia viscida chiusa tra le dita…_

 _Respira…_

 _Sì, respiro…_

 _Il corpo chiuso, stretto, imbrigliato che non si slegava e non riusciva liberarsi…_

 _Respira…_

 _Sì, respiro…_

 _Ma no, il corpo era legato di nuovo, chiuso…_

 _Il buio…_

 _Respira…_

Gli occhi s'aprirono piano, un istante per raccogliere la poca luce che filtrava dalle assi sconnesse delle pareti.

Odore di tabacco e rose, intenso…

Era lì, chiusa, raggomitolata.

Allungò un braccio per stirarsi, le dita colsero la morbida consistenza dei capelli chiari, lanugine bionda arruffata e tiepida.

Comprese ch'era Martin.

Comprese ch'era buio.

Fuori era buio.

La luce fioca raccolta le permise di scrutare meglio lo spazio ristretto della cabina.

S'era addormentata a rovescio, di nuovo, e Martin s'era disteso accanto a lei e poco più in là c'era André. Dormiva.

S'allungò un poco di più per scostare i capelli dal viso e continuare a tessere la trama della pelle sotto le dita, imprimendo il respiro su di sé, assieme ai battiti.

La mano rimase lì, se la ritrovò sul viso, che gli occhi s'aprirono di colpo, il respiro spezzato, mentre credeva davvero d'averla vista sparire di nuovo giù nel mare…

Non la vedeva più, non respirava più, nemmeno lui.

Afferrò il palmo, lo chiuse tra le dita annusando il sentore minerale dell'odore del corpo, dell'abbandono.

Oscar era lì, dormiva.

S'allungò, anche lui ad accarezzare il viso, a scostare i capelli, immaginandosi che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, che sarebbe bastato attendere, qualche giorno, perché le forze tornassero, così come i ricordi.

Un respiro fondo…

Che ricordi…

Non poteva che immaginarli, non poteva che sperare non fossero quelli che s'immaginava.

Lei…

Se fosse davvero accaduto che quell'uomo le avesse fatto del male.

Lei l'avrebbe compreso e glielo avrebbe detto.

E lui l'avrebbe amata lo stesso, più di prima, ancora di più.

 _3 ottobre 1789, Le Comte Verd, 7° giorno di viaggio, al tramonto, direzione Genova…_

Uscì sgusciando fuori dalla cabina, silenziosamente.

La faccia si ritrovò immersa nella nebbia salmastra che oscurava il sole quella sera.

Tanto meglio.

La vista avrebbe impedito a lei di scorgere chiunque e a lei d'essere scorta.

Il buio era lì, oltre le ore che s'erano susseguite, silenziose, in cui non aveva avuto forza d'uscire fuori dalla cabina.

Quel tempo era stato speso per intrecciare le dita attraverso segni irreali che avrebbero dovuto raccontare la realtà agli occhi del bambino muto ch'era rimasto con lei. Simboli rudimentali per individuare lettere e poi parole e poi segni.

Un gioco per lasciar scorrere via la sensazione d'essere diversa e di non sapere perché.

Non fu facile trovare un pertugio per accucciarsi a terra e lasciare gli occhi vagare verso il pelo dell'orizzonte che a tratti appariva e poi scompariva inghiottito dai banchi di nebbia.

Si strinse nel mantello, perché dopo tanto tempo, sentì per la prima volta freddo. Non il freddo dell'acqua gelata del mare ma quello dell'anima, senza forze, incapace di cercare una fonte per scaldarsi.

Qualcuno le passò accanto, lo sguardo s'abbassò e poi si perse, il respiro era tornato lento ed intenso.

Boccate d'aria galleggiavano nei polmoni aperti, svuotati dalla rabbia…

Guardò in alto, intravide alcune sartie libere ondeggiare sospinte dalla brezza sommata all'andatura della nave.

Prese a fissarle.

Erano ancorate per un verso e per l'altro erano libere, libere di ondeggiare.

Al pari ondeggiava la coscienza, per un verso trattenuta e per l'altro libera, spezzata, leggera per assurdo, disancorata dal corpo ch'era distrutto, disfatto, immobile, incapace di librarsi assieme alla prima.

La consistenza dei muscoli reclamava attenzione, puntigliosa disamina di come essi si fossero ridotti all'impassibilità, all'incapacità di scrollarsi di dosso l'apatia.

Se n'era accorta anche lei.

Dio, non era più riuscita a toccare André, a sfiorargli il viso, ad accarezzare le guance.

Se l'era permesso solo quando lui dormiva, che di nuovo s'era ritrovata ladra a rubare un respiro, un battito, solo per sé, senza poter offrire nulla di sé, in cambio della generosità e della disperazione dell'altro.

Grida, volteggi, imprecazioni…

Le sartie trattenevano il velame dell'albero maestro. Gemettero ancorate e poi strattonate e poi avvolte…

Lo sguardo comprese, mentre dalla nebbia sbucava la costa.

"Permettete?".

Un sussulto…

Gli occhi riconobbero la figura dell'inglese, vestito di tutto punto, giacca amaranto, bottoni d'argento piccoli, finemente cesellati, tricorno rigorosamente stretto nelle mani. Pareva in procinto di partecipare ad un ricevimento.

Annuì Oscar concedendo all'altro d'accomodarsi e sedersi accanto.

"Stiamo per entrare nel porto di Genova…dovrò accompagnare il comandante negli uffici della compagnia. Spiegheremo la questione…".

"Gli squarci sul ponte…" – precisò lei, la voce era stanca, che pareva importarle poco.

Magari fosse stato possibile riparare i guasti della mente come quelli del ponte d'una imbarcazione.

"Certo…e anche che abbiamo perso tre uomini dell'equipaggio…".

 _Tre…_

Deglutì a fatica.

"I compari dell'olandese erano due…sono scesi in mare con lui…" – precisò River.

 _Tre in tutto…_

Si strinse nel mantello. Non lo rammentava…

Ricordava però che aveva tentato di divincolarsi, tirando, come una forsennata.

Forse perché c'erano volute tre persone per impedirle di muoversi.

Come e dove e perché…

 _Tre…_

"Come state?".

"Meglio…" – non se la sentiva di parlare, la voce dispersa, da qualche parte, nella profondità della ricerca.

L'educazione imponeva di rispondere.

"Bene…sono contento!".

L'inglese s'accorse che l'altra stava sulle sue. Il tempo scarseggiava, dopo la sosta a Genova, l'arrivo a Livorno sarebbe incorso entro un'altra giornata al massimo.

Quella era sola…

Tanto valeva forzare la situazione e provare.

"Voglio insistere!" – esordì d'un fiato che lei quasi sussultò – "E mi scuso fin d'ora se v'appariranno indiscrete le mie parole ma…".

"Noto che vi scusate abbastanza spesso…" – sibilò lei – "Non mi aspettavo neppure io foste così pieno di riguardi…".

L'affondo…

Tanto valeva lasciarlo parlare l'altro.

S'immaginava tiepidi discorsi su diritti civili, uguaglianza tra classi, dovere di lottare per cavalcare l'onda dei dissensi…

I soliti discorsi sui massimi sistemi.

L'avrebbe accontentato sostenendo che aveva ragione…

S'immaginava…

L'altro si scostò di poco e si piantò davanti alla faccia. Incombeva adesso lo sguardo nocciola su di lei.

S'accorse che l'altro non intendeva solo parlare e se voleva farlo voleva che le parole s'imprimessero assieme all'incombenza del corpo.

Lo vide allora, finalmente, vicino, che forse era proprio ciò che l'inglese voleva.

"Ascoltate! Ascoltatemi, vi prego!".

Lo sguardo tentò di non ascoltare ficcandosi sull'orizzonte.

"La battaglia è appena cominciata! A Parigi…mi hanno raccontato quello che è accaduto. Io stesso avrei voluto essere là, sotto le torri di quella fortezza, ad unire la mia rabbia a quella dei parigini, della gente del popolo! E adesso mi domando come abbiate potuto abbandonare questa lotta…insomma…lasciare tutto!? State fuggendo in sostanza! Non me ne capacito! Io non penso che voi siate…dannazione…non penso stiate lasciando la Francia per mancanza di coraggio! Voi eravate là…e la taglia ch'è stata messa…indirettamente mi conferma che il vostro ruolo è stato determinante e che avete…".

Una mano tra i capelli, il tricorno era scivolato via, un ginocchio puntato a terra, la faccia addosso…

"Avete infastidito qualcuno…i vostri superiori…ma questo è logico…avete disatteso gli ordini d'opporvi alla gente del popolo…e…e come se non bastasse…io stesso ho visto cosa avete fatto qui, su Le Comte Vert!".

Lo sguardo si mantenne sull'orizzonte, ci provò, si sforzò…

Il buio aveva preso a riempirsi d'immagini. Questa volta erano reali…

Gli schieramenti che caricavano la folla e poi sparavano…

Sommari plotoni…

I soldati che indietreggiavano per far avanzare il secondo plotone…

Altri spari, grida, la gente che fuggiva…

L'odore della polvere da sparo, il fumo che ostruiva la vista e spezzava il repiro…

I corpi a terra…

L'odore del sangue…

Il boato della corte fatta saltare in aria…

"Non avete nulla da replicare!? Il vostro silenzio è assurdo!" - proseguiva quello – "Siete nobile…forse allora non volete scontrarvi con i nobili? Con quelli del vostro rango? Ma sappiate che lo scontro è già realtà! Le parole di Jean Jaques Rousseau…i comizi nelle piazze…la Dichiarazione sull'uguaglianza delle persone! Voi…voi stessa…una nobile…che…che non vuole più eseguire gli ordini! Non vi dice nulla tutto questo?".

Nemmeno se ne accorse River d'esser arrivato sulla faccia dell'altra.

Indisponeva il silenzio, sconcertava la mancanza di reazione.

Il buio si riempiva…

 _Tu sei una traditrice!_

La richiesta accorata della Regina Maria Antonietta di stare comunque dalla parte dei sovrani, lo stupore del padre, lo sconcerto del Maggiore Girodel, la rabbia di Bouillé, il rifiuto sdegnato di Maximilien Robespierre, la lama sconosciuta d'un ribelle che non accettava un nobile tra i fautori del nuovo corso…

La nausea prese a salire, davvero.

Silenzio…

Una mano puntata a terra, tentò d'alzarsi, per sottrarsi, più che alle contestazioni dell'altro, ai propri ricordi, fantasmi che s'ammassavano adesso, figure distorte…

Il corpo di Camille Bertinou…

Lasalle Gerard, Jean Baptiste Frerer…

 _Dio…_

Le grida, il fumo, l'odore dell'acqua marcia sotto Pont Marie…

 _André…_

"No! Permettete!" – s'impose l'altro impedendole di muoversi – "Non vi consento di sottrarvi a questa domanda. Vi reputo una donna intelligente e…e perspicace! E se state fuggendo perché avete timore di non avere abbastanza forze per affrontare la storia che finalmente sta mutando corso…sappiate che io potrei aiutarvi…".

Oscar deglutì, non sapeva bene nemmeno lei cosa, sangue, rabbia, disgusto...

Nel profondo sapeva che l'altro aveva ragione.

Scostò la testa.

"Monsieur…non…".

"No! No davvero! Non credo che voi siate così vigliacca!".

"Voi non sapete nulla di me!".

"So quanto basta per immaginarlo! Da quando vi ho vista…nemmeno sapevo ch'eravate una donna e m'ero dato del pazzo che avrei voluto…".

S'avvicinò davvero, le mani afferrarono i lembi del mantello per tenerla lì che lei s'era rialzata e pareva volesse andarsene.

Oscar si voltò allora, lo fissò, incredula.

"Non potete fuggire! Non voi! Non potete arrendervi! Siete creatura davvero leggiadra e sensibile e con il sostegno di qualcuno accanto a voi, sono certo che diventereste un'eccellente guida per tutti coloro che vogliono uscire dal gioco della schiavitù! Noi…noi…perché non venite con me? Perché non venite con me in Italia, a Napoli? Io sono diretto là! I miei compagni sarebbero felici di conoscervi…e voi potreste continuare a combattere…anche per il vostro popolo se vorrete…per i francesi certo! E non correreste gli stessi rischi che in Francia!".

"Monsieur state dicendo davvero un mucchio di schiocchezze!".

L'altro proseguì che ormai parlava da solo.

"Dannazione ma non capite? Con le vostre conoscenze si potrebbero addestrare e armare le persone e portarle a ribellarsi contro le ignominie della nobiltà, in Francia, in Inghilterra, in Italia…ovunque vorrete! Persino in America! Non avete che da ordinarmelo ed io sarò ai vostri piedi e vi procurerò armi e soldati e…".

"Monsieur River voi davvero non sapete cosa state dicendo!".

"So di che parlo invece! Lo so bene! E' mai possibile che sia bastato un ordine di vostro padre per farvi abbandonare la lotta che vi è costata così tanto? Tutto! La vostra carriera, i vostri titoli? Io non ci credo! E rinunciare a combattere proprio adesso che finalmente la gente ha compreso la propria forza!? No! Io lo so di cosa sto parlando e lo sapete anche voi! Le ho sentite le storie dei soldati che si sono ribellati a Parigi…".

Silenzio…

Un respiro…

Rabbia e…

Non gli permise di continuare. Fu lei ad afferrarlo per la giacca di velluto amaranto, stringendo i lembi, arrivandogli sulla faccia…

"E sapete dove sono quei soldati adesso? Sapete dove sono i miei uomini!? Sono sotto terra! Sono morti! Gli uomini che avevo addestrato, quelli che vivevano a Parigi, con le loro famiglie i loro figli…sono morti!".

"E' inevitabile!" – constatò River, velata amarezza ammantata di cinismo – "Ogni ribellione, ogni rivolta, ogni passo verso la libertà ha un prezzo da pagare!".

Silenzio, sconcerto…

Un respiro, un altro…

Rabbia…

"Voi…voi parlate di prezzo, carriera, titoli, ideali, diritti, valori, soldati..." – digrignò lei che le lacrime prendevano ad inondare la gola – "Io parlo di uomini! Si può impazzire sapete! Si può impazzire a vedere un uomo, parlarci assieme, osservare i suoi occhi, ascoltare la sua voce e nemmeno pochi istanti dopo vederlo a terra, trafitto, morto! Il ventre dilaniato dalle pallottole, la faccia squarciata, il sangue che esce e macchia tutto! Il suo sangue…l'odore…l'odore del sangue l'avete mai sentito davvero? Li avete mai visti gli uomini trafitti dalle pallottole? Non un solo uomo ma dieci…cento…i corpi straziati come animali…le stesse persone che avete osservato mille volte nelle lunghe giornate della vita di caserma. Li avete addestrati, li avete rimproverati, li avete…

 _Amati…_

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo all'altro.

"Si può impazzire…" – un sussulto, lo sguardo sgranato, perso, distrutto – "E' questo ciò che volete?".

Gridò la rabbia, la disperazione che tutto prese a vorticare come fosse tornata laggiù al tramonto a Parigi, lungo la Senna.

Il buio squarciato dai ricordi, quelli incisi nella carne…

"Vi prego…" – tentò d'insistere l'inglese.

"No io prego voi! Prego che non dobbiate mai assistere ad una carneficina simile! Prego che non abbiate mai sotto gli occhi il corpo d'una madre che fa da scudo a suo figlio e quello poi, nel silenzio, sguscia da sotto e la guarda e la chiama e quella non risponde perché è morta! E prego non dobbiate mai sentire il pianto di una madre che stringe tra le braccia il corpo del figlio che sembra che dorma e invece…e prego…".

Era troppo…

"Si può impazzire…" – ripetè piano mentre le forze scivolavano via, che fu costretta a stringersi alle braccia dell'altro e l'altro comprese o forse no ma nulla gli parve più importante se non stringere a sé quella donna e percorrere l'esigua distanza che distanziava la bocca da cogliere, fendere, lambire in un bacio doloroso ed intenso.

Si chiuse su di lei, forse attratto dalla disperazione di lei o dagli occhi che l'imponevano o dal corpo che si frantumava.

Il medesimo contatto le impose di staccarsi, di puntarsi contro l'altro ch'era più forte, deciso, invasato, folle dal desiderio di colmare la smania, acquietare il possesso che s'innalzava.

E lei ci provò a staccarsi, a serrare la bocca…

Un gemito…

Spinse, tentò di spingerlo via che alla fine l'altro si staccò davvero, mentre il corpo veniva trascinato via e lei cadeva giù, una mano sulla bocca e con la coda dell'occhio intuiva il groviglio di forze contrapposte ed il pugno che volava in faccia all'inglese e poi André che gli s'avventava contro, prima che l'altro si mettesse in guardia.

"André!".

Tentò di richiamarlo…

"No!".

"Alzati dannato idiota!" – gridò l'altro avventandosi sull'inglese. E quello non se lo fece ripetere e s'alzò davvero e tutt'e due s'afferrarono per i lembi del mantello, strattonandosi, le destre alzate che se si fossero scansati di poco, i pugni sarebbero stati carichi a sufficienza per colpirsi.

"Messierurs!" – alle spalle…

Oscar si voltò.

Il colpo netto rimbombò sul pavimento.

Una, due, tre volte…

Rimbombò dentro di lei che l'accolse nella gola e fu costretta a portarsi una mano lì, nella gola, dove un tempo era stata trafitta.

Un tempo…

Quel dannato bastone…

"Messierurs! Prego!" – Monsieur Norel de Ville s'era fatto avanti, a fatica, per sedare lo scontro – "Devo ordinare di mettervi ai ferri tutti e due!?".

La faccia era puntata sui due uomini ch'erano rimasti con il destro a mezz'aria entrambi, la sinistra teneva saldamente l'abito dell'altro, la distanza era debita sia per staccarsi sia per avventarsi, gli occhi ficcati negli occhi, a scrutarsi come due cani che s'annusano e capiscono di dover rimandare lo scontro, per il bene comune, non certo perché uno dei due abbia intuito la supremazia dell'altro.

"Monsieur River siete pregato si darvi una sistemata e di avviarvi con me per scendere dalla nave!" – proseguì de Ville – "Sapete che gli screzi tra equipaggio e passeggeri non sono visti di buon occhio! O devo presumere che stiate inscenando al meglio la recita che dovremo rappresentare a breve?".

Il respiro dei due contendenti, nella forzata immobilità, s'innalzava anziché calmarsi e nessuno dei due accennava a cedere un pollice di distanza.

Gli occhi sugli occhi…

"Sir John River!" – sbottò de Ville stizzito dalla mancanza di adesione all'ordine del sottoposto – "Per tutti…i…".

Un altro colpo s'innalzò riverberandosi sul pavimento asciutto.

"Ne convengo che una faccia gonfia forse sarebbe più convincente per perorare la causa d'una cruenta battaglia con predoni del mare ma direi che al momento non ritengo sia necessario!".

Il respiro prese ad acquietarsi…

"Vi consiglio di dare ascolto al vostro superiore! E' una cosa che mi sono sempre imposto di fare quand'ero nei Soldati della Guardia a Parigi!" – sibilò André rivolto a River – "E non ho mai mancato di rispettare la volontà del mio comandante!".

La chiosa si riferiva ad altro, la volontà era altra.

"Vi consiglio davvero di farlo!" – gridò allora mollando per primo la presa.

S'allontanarono i due squadrandosi.

Non si piacevano, ormai era assodato, anzi non s'erano mai piaciuti.

Ora si detestavano, almeno le carte s'erano scoperte…

"Ci fidavamo…almeno lei si fidava di voi…" – proseguì André sprezzante.

River rimase in silenzio…

"André…aspetta…": Oscar lo richiamò a sé.

"Stai bene?" – chiese lui distogliendo l'attenzione dall'altro.

"Sì…lascia stare…".

Oscar prese la mano di André e se la strinse al petto.

Lì, alla gola, lì…

Era tutto annodato lì, i ricordi, il freddo, il pianto…

"Lascia stare…voglio andare via da qui…".

Fece per sollevarsi e quasi ricadde di nuovo a terra, mentre André le mise un braccio alla vita per sollevarla.

L'inglese fece un passo, anche lui…

Non era una persona insensibile o fredda. Era solo un'idiota…

André lo squadrò chiedendogli in silenzio se non gli fosse bastato lo scontro.

"Non so che mi sia preso…" – balbettò River, che Monsieur Norel de Ville alzò gli occhi al cielo come a dirsi che non è che ci volesse tanto a comprendere che gli fosse preso al suo comandante in seconda.

"Sono stato incosciente…vi ho mancato di rispetto…ecco…quello che ho detto però lo penso veramente…credo che dovreste continuare a combattere per la libertà del vostro popolo e non abbandonare la lotta per….".

"Monsieur…" – un filo di voce - "Credo d'aver conosciuto mancanze di rispetto ben peggiori di questa…almeno…".

Un respiro…

 _Almeno per quanto io ricordi…_

La voce sottile, si strinse ancora di più a sé, la mano chiusa nella mano di André, che faticava a restare lì, persino dentro la sua mano.

"Volete una risposta?!" – proseguì lei tornando a guardare l'orizzonte – "Allora sarò io a farvi una domanda…".

River si mise in ascolto, attendendo repliche scontate che avrebbero riguardato gli ideali di libertà e di uguaglianza tra le persone o l'oppurtunità di cavalcare un'idea politica piuttosto che un'altra…

"Voi avete mai amato qualcuno più della vostra vita, oltre la vostra vita? Qualcuno che sia la vostra stessa vita? Adesso e prima e…".

 _Oltre…_

Avrebbe voluto dire…

Andrè si contrasse, l'altro s'ammutolì.

Che avrebbe voluto rispondere che quella domanda non c'entrava nulla con il suo discorso.

Preferì tacere che davvero no, non avrebbe potuto rispondere in senso affermativo.

"Lo prendo come un no!" - chiosò lei mentre gli occhi prendevano a riempirsi di lacrime.

Forse era il freddo o il vento…

I ricordi frantumavano il tempo, quello là sotto, sotto le torri nere.

Ne era certa che là sotto avrebbero voluto esserci tutti…

Tutti…

Lei c'era stata là sotto, senza André, che lo credeva morto…

"Io ho avuto questa fortuna e questo privilegio…ho avuto accanto a me una persona che mi ha amato più di sè stesso ed oltre sè stesso. Questa persona avrebbe dato la vita per me e anche adesso se io perdessi la mia vita lui probabilmente ne morirebbe. Ho scelto di vivere per lui allora e di fare ciò che mi ha chiesto perché ora la mia vita è diventata la sua e la sua è diventata la mia...".

L'inglese rimase zitto. Comprese…

Avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo cosa scorreva tra quei due, che la smania gli aveva davvero annebbiato la coscienza.

Oscar si strinse nel mantello, chiuse gli occhi, tutto aveva preso a muoversi, disarmonicamente…

 _Sei mesi…_

Ne erano quasi trascorsi tre.

"E comunque, per chiudere una volta per tutte il discorso non credo che purtroppo potrei mai esservi di grande aiuto per ciò che avete proposto. Temo che non vivrò a lungo Sir John River. Forse questo non v'era stato detto…".

Tutt'e due rimasero senza parole, l'inglese ed il capitano, poco dietro.

"Suo padre…" – proseguì André – "Le ha chiesto di lasciare la Francia non solo perché lei non dovesse morire in una prigione di Parigi o per mano di chissà quale invasato monarchico o ribelle che fosse. Ma semplicemente per consentirle di affrontare la morte…in pace…".

Un respiro fondo che alla fine la lotta, la smania, la rabbia, il dolore, il buio, si riempirono di quell'unico pensiero, sempre più incombente e ogni gioro sempre più reale.

"Morire in pace…" - ripeté Oscar - "Voi...vi vantate d'essere guidato da grandi ideali, Monsieur River, e io non dubito sia così. Ma quando mi avete raccontato del bambino e di come veniva trattato e avete ammesso di non esservi mai scomodato se non con poche parole di rimprovero al vostro nocchiero...allora credo che ci siano alcune contraddizioni nel vostro racconto...sir...prima d'imbracciare un fucile e combattere nelle grandi battaglie forse dovreste provare a vincere quelle più piccole...quelle che avete sotto gli occhi tutti i santi giorni...".

Non aveva assolutamente capito.

Non aveva capito nulla di loro. Avrebbe dovuto…

Monsieur Sir John River rimase a guardarli mentre se ne andavano.

Una manata sulla spalla l'indusse a ridestarsi.

"Mio giovane comandante in seconda…" – chiosò Monsieur Norel de Ville – "Te lo saresti dovuto immaginare!".

"Che…cosa?" – balbettò River, gli occhi fissi al vuoto.

"Beh…già quando la credevano un uomo…quella ci aveva rimescolato il sangue nelle vene a tutti e due…".

"E allora!?" – sussurrò l'inglese instupidito.

"E allora…adesso che sappiamo chi è…ecco…direi che ha tutte le ragioni del mondo - _il fratello -_ ad incazzarsi se qualcuno le mette gli occhi addosso! Ecco…di questo te ne saresti dovuto accorgere…".

"Invece no!" – rispose l'altro imbambolato, che il sangue, così come s'era sollevato all'improvviso, adesso aveva preso a raggelarsi che no, una così non può morire, non è giusto, non…

Non intendeva Sir John River d'ammettere che non aveva capito chi fosse e non aveva capito che quei due non erano fratelli.

No, intendeva che non poteva ammettere d'arrendersi così…

"Ecco appunto!" – concluse de Ville – "Questo l'avevo capito! Anche se per un istante m'è parso che l'avessi inteso benissimo come stavano le cose e semplicemente non te ne fosse importato un accidente di niente. Beh! Allora devo ammetterlo! Con una così val la pena provarci. Non si sa mai!".

Silenzio…

River rimase lì a fissare il vuoto, trafitto dalla realtà.

Il gioco pericoloso gli s'era ritorto contro. Giocarci con una così e ritrovarsi trafitto all'idea che la morte se la sarebbe portata via…

"Spero solo che quel dannato nocchiero…" – affondò de Ville, nella voce la contrazione del dubbio poi non tanto remoto.

La chiosa colpì.

River sgranò lo sguardo. Se davvero era accaduto…

"Direi ch'è il caso di andare…" - Monsieur Norel de Ville, fece strada col bastone

 _§§§_

"Avrei dovuto spaccargli la faccia!" – masticò amaro André mentre gettava la giacca sul letto.

L'incombenza del gesto dell'inglese non era scemata, tanto più che tutt'e due erano nella sua cabina ed era difficile non continuare ad avercelo attorno, anche se sotto le sembianze degli oggetti e del vestiario che apparteneva all'altro.

"Così ci saresti finito tu nella stiva!" – chiosò lei, una punta d'ironia mentre s'accucciava sul letto, raggiungendo l'angolo più lontano.

Chiuse gli occhi, un respiro fondo…

Finalmente…

Se quello sgradevole scontro era riuscito a strappare una nota comica altro non poteva significare che…

Il cuore sobbalzò.

Gl'interessava proseguire. Almeno avrebbero parlato.

Gli mancava parlare con lei. Anche perché di quell'argomento non avevano mai davvero discusso.

Mai, nemmeno quando quel bellimbusto di Alain…

"Non credo che le sue intenzioni fossero…" – fu lei a passarsi una mano tra i capelli che però non riusciva a trovare il termine adatto – "Sì insomma, non credo volesse ferirmi o mancarmi di rispetto…".

André si scosse…

 _Questo no! Non te lo permetto! Dannazione che cosa sarebbe per te allora la mancanza di rispetto?!_

"Lo giustifichi!?" – le chiese piantandole lo sguardo addosso.

Con uno come River ci si poteva permettere d'essere gelosi. La gelosia è sentimento effimero e suadente che alle volte giova all'umore ed ai sensi.

"No…".

"Allora come puoi dire una cosa si…" – si bloccò André, un istante – "…mile!".

La gelosia alle volte fa davvero bene.

Riemersero le giornate convulse a Parigi e la dannata proposta di matrimonio del Maggiore Girodel...

André dovette sedersi, prese a fissare avanti a sé, in preda allo stupore.

Anche con uno come il Maggiore Girodel s'era permesso d'essere geloso.

Con il Conte di Fersen no.

André rammentò che non s'era ritrovato geloso.

 _Dimenticalo…_

L'unica richiesta a lei…

Ch'era lei ad essersi innamorata.

André aveva provato una paura folle, tranciante, esiziale.

Era di lei che André aveva avuto paura.

C'erano tanti modi di amare e di cercare l'amore.

André rammentò Carmilla, giovane, inesperta, testarda.

Rammentò l'irruenza di Alain, anche lui disperso nel mare della solitudine, che aveva tentato di colmare attraverso un amore che fosse davvero impossibile, così da convincersi che sarebbe stato impossibile viverlo fino in fondo.

Anche allora André aveva avuto paura.

Alain era diverso.

Lui avrebbe avuto paura di lei, di Oscar, dell'amore che avrebbe potuto unirli.

E quando l'amore fa paura allora è possibile che esso conduca davvero ad essere folli e pazzi…

Assurdo!

L'amore confonde e disorienta ed eleva e poi abbandona…

L'amore scava, non colma…

Si ama in tanti modi…

Che alla fine sono uno solo.

Si voltò a guardare Oscar, rannicchiata su un fianco, occhi chiusi.

L'aveva amata disperatamente, per una vita intera. Aveva fatto di quell'amore la propria ragione di vita.

E l'avrebbe amata lo stesso, qualunque fosse stata la sua scelta.

E poi no, c'era stato un momento in cui l'aveva voluta per sé, incapace di fermare le proprie mani che avevano fermato lei. Per averla…

Solo per un istante.

La percorse allora, con lo sguardo…

Di nuovo, l'incavo del collo e poi giù verso i seni ed i fianchi morbidi…

Il viso, così perfetto ed etereo anche se sofferente.

Era bella…

D'una bellezza soffusa e chiusa, imprigionata forse…

La desiderava, no, la voleva.

Era dentro di sé. E nulla avrebbe mai potuto strappargliela da sé.

Le accarezzò i capelli, scompigliandoli e facendoli finire sul viso, quasi a nasconderglielo.

Oscar non rispose.

Forse, allora, anche quell'uomo aveva voluto afferrare quella luce, anche solo un impercettibile barlume, che lui stesso ricordava di aver tenacemente inseguito per tutta la propria vita.

 _Tu sei la mia esistenza e un uomo_ – si disse – _non può esistere senza sé stesso._

Uscì André, per respirare, l'aria fredda colpì il viso.

Nello sguardo le luci intense e tremule del porto di Genova.

Il viaggio stava per terminare.

Si chiese quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato Oscar per tornare da quel viaggio, il suo viaggio.

Lo avrebbero avuto quel tempo?

 _Ti rivoglio con me Oscar. Ti voglio. Ho bisogno di starti accanto…di toccarti…amarti…non sai quanto…non lasciarmi da solo ti prego…_

 _Dio aiutami a restarle accanto. Aiutami ad aspettarla…_

 _Sempre…_

 _Ti aspetterò sempre._

Alle volte il destino intreccia le vite degli esseri umani secondo percorsi del tutto inusuali, senza motivi immediatamente riconoscibili ma che, nel tempo, si rivelano e mostrano le loro ragioni.

Forse il tempo conosce il futuro e agisce in modo che quel futuro prenda forma e consistenza.

Oppure il tempo è semplicemente ciò che guida l'esistenza nel suo dipanarsi, la conduce senza influenzarne il corso e la vita si svolge solitaria, comunque, senza scampo, nel bene e nel male.

Le esistenze così tormentate s'erano intrecciate nel corso dei lunghi anni trascorsi insieme, seppure lontane l'una dall'altra.

Ora che il destino le aveva unite sembravano, al contrario, più distanti che mai.

Ironia della sorte.

Per ora quel filo, seppure invisibile, non s'era spezzato.

Ondeggiava, semplicemente, sotto i colpi del destino, attendendo che qualcuno ne afferrasse di nuovo la cima, prendendo a dipanarlo per intrecciare una nuova vita che il tempo avrebbe guidato verso una nuova era.

71


	34. Fata Morgana

_**Fata Morgana**_

 _5 ottobre 1789 Le Comte Verd, 9° giorno di viaggio, mattino. Direzione Livorno…_

La nebbia s'era lentamente diradata e aveva lasciato il posto ad un'alba cristallina, la luce calda di fine estate si stendeva dolcemente lungo il corpo della nave, disegnando ombre e sfalci brillanti attraverso il cordame ammassato, avvolto, diluito, aggrovigliato sul ponte principale.

Le vele issate si stagliavano contro l'orizzonte sfumato di rosa ora pallido ora intenso, a lasciar posto all'azzurro temperato dalla profondità umida e vaga dello specchio di mare.

Il silenzio, come la tonalità del cielo, perdeva lentamente consistenza, sovrastato dai rumori dell'equipaggio, mozzi, gabbieri, velai, cambusieri, intenti a riassettare la nave che adesso avrebbe viaggiato spedita, senza intoppi, non più in alto mare, verso il porto di Livorno.

Nello spazio d'una imbarcazione la vita doveva necessariamente tornare rapidamente a svolgersi secondo regole precise e ferree, senza distrazioni o ripensamenti o dubbi.

Tutto, allora pareva ricondotto alla normalità, come se ciò ch'era accaduto nei giorni precedenti si fosse dissolto, come nebbia al mattino o luce al tramonto, se si escludevano i tre rattoppi sul ponte della nave, i passi d'un nuovo nocchiero ingaggiato in fretta e furia ed il cenno del capo, lievissimo, pressochè impercettibile, che André si vide riservare da Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar, sul ponte, mentre quello s'era rialzato, dopo la preghiera del mattino, e riavvolgeva il piccolo tappeto ch'era servito per inginocchiarsi.

La calma del musulmano acquietava i sensi e consentiva di prendere un respiro fondo e di rivolgersi a sé stessi, con parole diverse forse ma pur sempre un'unica preghiera rivolta allo stesso Dio, a cui entrambi, per strade differenti credevano.

S'impose André d'immergersi nella vita di bordo, riprendendo ad accudire i cavalli, seguendo i gesti, i volteggi, gli ordini dei velai e dei gabbieri, che gli pareva davvero d'essere tornato in caserma.

Se l'impose, per staccare lo sguardo da lei, ch'era accaduto d'averla lasciata addormentata nella cabina e quando era tornato e non l'aveva più trovata, s'era messo a cercarla e l'aveva scovata fuori, all'aria, a piegare e ripiegare le dita, assieme a quelle Martin, nell'intento di ricavare nuovi segni per comporre lo strano alfabeto che consentisse al bambino di parlare anche senza voce.

Gesti lievi, morbidi, concentrati…

Gli occhi di Oscar chiedevano di restare su quelli di Martin e quelli del bambino su di lei.

Pareva non desiderasse altro, pareva che nulla avrebbe acquietato i sensi se non quello.

Martin indicava un oggetto e lei ne ideava una sequenza astratta che portasse il significato di quello, quando addirittura non era necessario affidarsi alla terminologia marinaresca, sconosciuta ad entrambi.

Vagavano per la nave, s'accucciavano sottovento e stabilivano le lettere ch'erano necessarie.

Dato che Martin non sapeva leggere, era stato necessario insegnargli per prime proprio quelle, poche evidentemente, che il tempo era davvero poco.

Adocchiato dai mozzi, il bambino aveva preso coraggio e chiedeva col dito il nome delle singole sartie o delle vele o dei marchingegni che avvolgevano il cordame. E poi venti, correnti, manovre…

A poco a poco tutto l'equipaggio si ritrovò al corrente del girovagare dei due.

Martin restava appiccicato a lei e nessuno aveva più osato avvicinarsi.

Lei si teneva il bambino accanto, che il buio così si manteneva a distanza, imprigionato dalle manine appicciose e mobili del moccioso.

Una sorta di silenzioso scambio in cui André aveva preferito non entrare.

Poi accadeva che la smania del bambino fosse tale da lasciarla renza respiro, senza forze, e allora doveva davvero restarsene seduta, al riparo dal vento, col viso rivolto al sole, ad occhi chiusi, mentre la coscienza scivolava nel sonno bianco, vuoto, senza ombre.

Non vedendola tornare André si metteva a cercarla.

E la trovava così, addormentata, il bambino accucciato ai piedi, la grafite nella manina a scarabocchiare i fogli ricevuti in dono con la ripetizione ossessiva delle letterine imparate.

Si sedeva anche lui, Martin accennava un sorriso, concentrato. Lui gli faceva cenno di continuare.

Si lasciava attrarre dallo sguardo, dagli occhi chiusi, la mano abbandonata che prendeva, afferrandola piano.

Era calda, d'un calore lontano…

Si permetteva d'averla così, solo così, lieve…

Così André pensò che tutto sarebbe tornato uguale, col tempo, come un tempo, concedendole di riprendere il senso di sé, che i ricordi fossero tornati ad illuminare il passato, oppure no.

La desiderava…

Eppure…

"Tenete!" – il solito bicchierino di ruhm appoggiato non troppo delicatamente sul tavolaccio, che una goccia finiva sempre per rovesciarsi fuori, tanto che il legno odorava davvero di ruhm, e lì, in quel punto, proprio lì, pareva che il bicchierino avesse inciso la materia, formando un solco che accoglieva il vetrino ambrato colmo del liquido infuocato.

"Grazie!" – André tracannò la mistura tutto d'un fiato.

Dannati ricordi…

Magari non era ruhm ma pessimo vino ma la storia non mutava, che finiva così anche a Parigi, in una bettola, ad osservare il bicchiere vuoto avanti a sé, in attesa che la sostanza benevola e malefica facesse il suo effetto e lo stordisse, quel tanto che bastava a dimenticare. Per un po', solo per un po'.

"Che si dice…" – esordì il cambusiere, Monsieur Grenet – "Che si dice della mia cucina?".

Gli occhi in attesa, André non comprese immediatamente poi prese a tossire che gli era parso che quel dannato ruhm fosse ancora più secco e asciutto di quello rifilato i giorni precedenti e gli era andato di storto…

"Che si dice!?" – ripetè lui per sicurezza nell'intento di recuperare un aggancio decente nella testa.

"Ma sì!" – sfarfugliò il cambusiere – "Per…tutti i…! Non ho mai cucinato per gente che viene da Parigi!?".

Si fermò lì Monsieur Grenet che aveva più o meno la stessa età del Capitano Monsieur Norel de Ville e i due dovevano essersi raccontati il da farsi con ospiti così importanti, per convenire che nulla potesse trapelare della vicenda di _Mademoiselle Jean d'Arc_ ma che mademoiselle dovesse essere trattata con rispettoso ossequio.

"Oh…scusate…sì…certo…" – annuì André tossicchiando e massaggiandosi le tempie – "Apprezziamo davvero la vostra cucina…siete un cuoco eccezionale!".

"Oui…oui…come si dice nella capitale…degno d'un re!?".

Annuì André che la foga dell'altro davvero riuscì a strappargli un mezzo sorriso.

Anche se, convenne con sé stesso, non era la cucina della reggia a mancargli, ma quella di sua nonna, o meglio, ciò che mancava era l'atmosfera tiepida e raccolta e complice che aleggiava nelle stanze quando Madame Glacé gorgheggiava compiaciuta d'aver sfornato un'eccellente torta oppure mostrava esaltata l'arrosto cotto a puntino da servire per la cena.

In mancanza di gesti che colmassero le dannate ore che trascorrevano vuote, André si rifugiava in quelle del passato, quello più antico, che da lì traeva il senso dei pensieri, da lì traeva la forza per non cedere al dubbio che nulla sarebbe tornato come un tempo.

I mozzi scherzavano e si schernivano.

Un giovanotto chiese lumi: "Ma ci vuol così tanto ad arrivare in quel di Livorno? Da Genova non s'è poi così lontani!".

"Ehi ragazzo…quest'è vero!" – gli replicò il novello nocchiero – "Ma devi comprendere che qui non siamo in mare aperto…questo dannato paese è peggio d'un pane appena sfornato che se lo spezzi si frantuma in mille briciole!".

"Briciole?".

"Oui…oui!" – così dite voi francesi, che quello invece era d'italica origine – "Scogli, appuntiti, subdoli peggio delle sirene d'un non so quale racconto di mare! Quelli mica cantano per avvertirti che gli stai andando contro! E così bisogna stare attenti…questa notte staremo al largo…e domattina ci avvicineremo…un poco alla volta!".

Il giovanotto aveva fatto una faccia strana come a dire che a quelle panzane non ci credeva.

"E vedi di star sobrio!" – l'aveva ammonito il nocchiero.

"Che c'entra?".

"C'entra, c'entra!" – blaterò l'altro cacciandogli un pizzicotto sul braccio e l'altro si rivoltò come una serpe piantandogli addosso due occhi spiritati.

"C'entra! Mi sa che ti ci metterò proprio te a bompresso a controllare che la chiglia stia lontano dai guai. Mi servirete sobri! A prua e a dritta! Dannati giovanotti che credete di sapere tutto!".

Sbattè un pugno sul tavolo: "State sobri che non vi capiti di finire tra le braccia di Morgana!".

Girò i tacchi il nocchiero e quelli a chiedersi chi diavolo fosse Morgana…

"Fata Morgana!" – precisò il cambusiere con una grassa risata tornando a controllare gli spiedi.

 _Fata Morgana…_

Che c'entrasse il sole, il caldo, i sentieri invisibili d'aria fredda che sovrastavano l'umida consistenza del Mediterraneo autunnale…

O il pessimo ruhm servito su le Comte Vert…

Monsieur River si presentò, il tricorno stropicciato tra le mani e l'aria mesta di uno che non vuole ammettere d'aver fatto un'idiozia ma che non può certo mostrare tracotanza, ch'era evidente che l'idiozia l'aveva commessa.

André sollevò lo sguardo, intento a strigliare i cavalli.

Non parlò.

L'altro tirò un respiro fondo ed attaccò.

"Mi rammarico per il nostro ultimo incontro…".

"O scontro…" – puntualizzò secco André.

"Ebbene…scontro…ve lo concedo. Non avevo compreso…".

"E quando anche ve ne fosse stata data la possibilità – di comprendere intendo - …" – proseguì André stizzito.

 _Ammesso ne siate capace… –_ si disse tra sé.

"Potreste davvero affermare che vi sareste comportato diversamente!?".

Come a dire siete e resterete un'idiota. Che le abbiate conosciute o meno fino in fondo le questioni.

"Sono un'idiota!" – affermò l'altro – "Ammetterlo è sufficiente a ritenervi soddisfatto?".

Ora lo scambio verbale era scivolato nella consueta diatriba che vede contrapposti due uomini da una parte e l'onore di una donna, dall'altro.

Si mirava a ristabilire i ruoli, così almeno River aveva ritenuto d'inquadrare la questione.

André no. Non gli era mai piaciuto pensare a lei a quel modo, non era una questione di gelosia e possesso e…

Oscar era sua ma esisteva a prescindere da sé. Esisteva a prescindere dall'uomo che le stava accanto e non traeva la propria dignità da quell'uomo. Quindi non era la soddisfazione di quell'uomo che doveva essere ricompensata o ristabilita.

Ma la dignità della donna, in quanto tale.

Una smorfia di compatimento.

La spazzola, stretta tra le dita, compiva gesti regolari, intensi, ampi.

"Quella a cui dovreste dirlo è lei…",

"Come?" – River davvero non capiva.

Le donne s'affidavano agli uomini per lavare l'onta dell'onore violato.

E gli era parso, dalla reazione tranciante dell'uomo, che quei due non facessero eccezione.

No, quei due erano…

Diversi.

"Che siete un idiota intendo!" – precisò André, la mano s'era fermata e finalmente lo sguardo s'era degnato di sfiorare la figura dell'inglese – "E anche un vigliacco, se mi permettete. Ecco cosa siete! Vi siete permesso di giudicarla…di…provocarla…".

"Non era una provocazione la mia!" – si difese l'altro, punto nell'orgoglio. Non ci teneva a passare per donnaiolo, che quello che aveva provato e che l'aveva spinto verso l'altra era intensamente degno d'un gesto folle e azzardato e disonorevole.

Ma profondamente vero…

"Proprio perché penso che sia una donna d'onore…coraggiosa…io…mi sono lasciato andare lo ammetto…ma non certo perché volessi provocarla…o tanto meno denigrare il fatto che stia lasciando la Francia!".

André non era convinto.

Gli rodeva che quello non l'ammettesse, che aveva voluto baciarla e basta, e al diavolo il coraggio e la perspicacia…

E al diavolo tutto il resto.

Gli rodeva ad André non averla saputa difendere.

Di lasciare la Francia poi…

"Mi ha chiesto di lasciar perdere questa faccenda…" – sibilò, il manto accarezzato dalla spazzola, il fruscio che rompeva di nuovo il silenzio – "Dimostrate un minimo d'intelligenza e fatelo anche voi…".

Il tono era dolente…

Un guizzo…

I ruoli, al diavolo…

I ruoli…

"Fosse stato per me v'avrei già spaccato la faccia!" – masticò André. Parole dure, trancianti.

Forse quelle il dannato inglese le avrebbe comprese.

Sì, le comprese, che quello rimase impassibile.

"Ve ne do atto monsieur…se lei fosse stata…".

La spazzola si fermò di nuovo…

 _Non osate! –_ parve trasudare dalla silenziosa immobilità di André, scesa greve su entrambi.

"Ecco…intendo dire che…" – balbettò River intuendo il nervosismo che risaliva nuovamente la china – "Io avrei fatto lo stesso…".

 _Ecco una cosa su cui siamo d'accordo! –_ André non emise un fiato, che la rabbia ribolliva ed al tempo stesso la comprensione si dilatava nello stomaco, mista alla commiserazione di sé e dell'altro, nel ricordo di sé dilaniato dalla paura di perderla, quando nemmeno lei sapeva di quell'amore assoluto e senza scampo.

E poi, dopo…

Dopo quella notte…

Era stato anche peggio.

"Monsieur…" – un'esile concessione fatta all'altro, per giustificare sé stesso artefice del gesto d'un tempo, che anche se quella notte era ormai dimenticata, esso _era_ e bruciava e _sarebbe stato_ e avrebbe bruciato sempre – "Vi comprendo…".

"Voi…che intendete?".

"Nient'altro che questo…".

Era umiliante ammettere d'aver perso il controllo, d'aver lasciato libero il desiderio di possedere e violare così la volontà di una persona.

River si sentì frastornato e sollevato al tempo stesso, di fronte ad una reazione forte ma dignitosa.

"Lei…non ha denigrato il vostro gesto…mi adeguo alla sua decisione…" – precisò André – "Non la conoscete e non intendo concedervi d'appagare la vostra curiosità!".

Sarcastastico e feroce…

"Comunque…per quanto riguarda le vostre affermazioni sugl'ideali che ci hanno portato a lasciare la Francia…ammetto che sono vicini ai nostri…solo…".

Compassionevole e…

River fece un passo, gli pareva si fosse aperta una breccia, seppur esile.

Voleva quella donna, la voleva accanto a sé, dannatamente e disperatamente, e sarebbe stato disposto ad accogliere ogni aspetto di lei…

Ogni…

"Non m'interessa ciò che dicono…i medici!" – sibilò André severo, la fronte appoggiata al fianco del cavallo – "Deve vivere! Lei deve vivere! O anch'io morirò con lei. Non mi resterà altro…lei è la mia vita…non esiste altro oltre la sua vita…".

Il sangue raggelato.

Dunque era vero che lei…

River comprese allora…

Oscar non aveva parlato di sé. Non s'era arrogata il diritto d'essere creatura che ama…

Era creatura amata. Ed era André che l'amava e l'amava oltre la sua stessa vita, per tutta la sua vita.

Lei era la vita di André.

E ora la vita di André era divenuta quella di Oscar.

"Comprendo…" – sussurrò River.

Comprese che non avrebbe potuto avere nulla, né quella donna, né i suoi pensieri e la sua lucida capacità di combattente.

In silenzio André riprese a spazzolare il manto del cavallo.

"Dovete dirmi altro?" – chiese sperando di tornare ad immergersi nei pensieri dolorosi e fissi.

"No…o meglio…ero venuto a chiedere il permesso…dovrei recuperare alcuni effetti personali che si trovano nella mia cabina…si insomma…".

"Vi accompagno allora…".

"E vorrei anche scusarmi con…".

"Non credo sia necessario ma sta bene. Non si nega a nessuno l'ammenda alla propria idiozia!".

Nonostante i bei discorsi, nonostante gl'ideali affini…

Non si piacevano Sir John River e Monsieur André Grandier e forse non si sarebbero piaciuti mai. Era evidente perché…

Lo squittio vorace dei topolini che vivevano su Le Comte Vert accompagnò i passi che risalivano sul ponte di coperta e poi oltre…

Falene disperate continuavano a sbattere contro i tenui chiarori delle lanterne cieche…

L'odore della salsedine appesantiva i pensieri.

André non era abituato alla vita del mare, anche se l'immensa distesa che accompagnava la vista ogni volta che si risaliva all'aperto acquietava i sensi, come se la grandiosità non intimorisse più ma avesse potere di calmare e offrire la speranza che il tempo fosse davvero intenso ed ampio come la distesa d'acqua.

Il vento scompigliò la vista…

Il sangue prese a rimescolarsi…

La tristezza combatteva contro il desiderio.

Gli parve d'averla intravista.

 _Dio…_

Scalza, i piedi nudi…

No, non sulle assi chiare e corrose del ponte principale, ma laggiù, in mezzo all'acqua…

Un passo lento, suadente, senza muovere un muscolo.

Si diede del pazzo, che quel ruhm doveva essere davvero pessimo.

E davvero dovette ripeterselo ad alta voce mentre chiedeva a River d'attendere un istante e quello si metteva in bella posa e lui entrava nella cabina e…

"Che…".

La luce scemava ch'era pomeriggio inoltrato e s'intensificava nel ricordo dei crepuscoli vissuti che poche settimane prima, alla ricerca d'un giaciglio, fatto anche solo di foglie, dove stendersi, abbracciarsi, chiudersi, baciarsi, ridere, sussurrarsi idiozie e poi baciarsi di nuovo…

"Che è successo?" – chiese André stranito prendendo a scrutare il bambino seduto sul letto e lei che dormiva sul fianco, la testa un poco incavata sul petto, la bocca leggermente dischiusa, i capelli intrecciati da fili di luce e petali di rosa.

Bianco…

Petali bianchi sparsi, alla rinfusa, seppure sapientemente adagiati là dov'era nccessario, lasciati cadere per accarezzare, senza irrompere nel sonno.

"Ma che hai fatto?" – André si rivolse al moccioso, un'ora prima se n'era uscito dalla cabina per andare a rifocillare i cavalli e tutto era in ordine, seppure glielo aveva detto a Martin che le rose le avrebbero dovute buttare perché stavano appassendo e i petali avevano preso a cadere formando un'impalpabile manto odoroso e pallido.

"Allora?".

Il bambino sussultò.

Caparbio rimase lì, seduto, le manine appiccose di polline dorato, la bocca tirata più che altro a domandarsi perché l'altro fosse così agitato, che non era accaduto nulla.

"Ma cos'hai combinato Martin?" – continuava a chiedere André mentre osservava la scena.

E anche l'inglese alla fine fece un passo, entrò e rimase lì, allungando il collo, lo sguardo imprigionato dall'asciutto diagramma scomposto ma fulgido, etereo ma fermo.

L'immagine intensa del corpo disteso, abbandonato, silenzioso, morbido, raccolto, calmo, docile e forte al tempo stesso.

Tossicchiò nervosamente poi un respiro fondo…

André rimase lì, muto, in contemplazione, se non che urgeva dare sfogo alla dannata richiesta dell'inglese.

Poche parole asciutte.

"Prendete ciò che vi necessita…vi chiedo di lasciarla riposare…".

Un cenno del capo e due dita portate al tricorno da calcare sulla testa per procedere spediti al recupero d'un paio di camicie e del tabacco riposto in un sacchettino di cuoio.

Ad André parve d'impazzire mentre misurava i gesti dell'inglese e fremeva che lo voleva fuori da lì, all'istante, che non si fosse permesso nemmeno di guardarla.

Ci provò invece River ad osservarla.

Ed il sangue si rimescolò nelle vene che dovette tener fermo il sacchetto di tabacco che altrimenti sarebbe caduto la seconda volta.

"Monsieur vi siamo grati dell'ospitalità…" – soffiò André – "Ma vi pregherei di fare in fretta…non mi pare sia…".

 _Opportuno…_

Avrebbe voluto puntualizzare.

I gesti un poco rallentati dell'inglese l'infastidivano, che l'altro radunava alla rinfusa le cianfrusaglie e poi si permetteva di lanciare un'occhiata e pure Martin alla fine s'era messo a fissarlo per indurlo a spicciarsi.

I petali disegnavano le forme e contorni del corpo, punti un poco sbiaditi riconoscibili dall'intenso sentore, quello che precede la fine, mescolanza che sfiorisce, appassisce e muore.

Attraeva il silenzioso abbraccio, lo sguardo chiuso, permeato del sentore dolciastro del sangue e della morte.

André fece un passo, intenzionalmente tossicchiò.

Una mano al tricorno e River ringraziò scusandosi dell'inconveniente.

"A proposito…" – s'interruppe River – "Questa sera…l'equipaggio ha deciso di fare un po' di musica…qualche violino…Monsieur Grenet preparerà la cena…sul ponte…".

André rimase silenzioso.

"E' usanza che la prima parte del viaggio che si conclude venga festeggiata a dovere e direi che in questo caso c'è davvero di che essere grati al destino. Per farla breve è un modo come un altro per far baldoria. Il capitano ha acconsentito. In realtà i passeggeri non sarebbero ammessi…ma…ecco…".

Silenzio. André era un passeggero e avrebbe voluto rimanere tale…

"Per voi si è detto di fare un'eccezione…".

"Dipende come sta…".

"Oui…certo…comunque vi aspettiamo…".

Silenzio…

André fremeva…

L'inglese pensò che per certi versi quei due erano proprio simili.

Non c'è invito migliore del silenzio a tacere e a togliersi dai piedi.

Due dita ad aggiustare il tricorno, si issò il sacco sulla spalla e sparì fuori.

Era solo questione di ore…

André strinse i pugni. Ancora qualche ora e la cabina sarebbe tornata nella disponibilità del comandante in seconda. Quella visita era stata proprio necessaria?

S'era innervosito di nuovo André.

Strinse i denti, chiuse gli occhi, attese che la porta si chiudesse e poi riprese a respirare, andandosi a sedere sul bordo del letto, senza fare rumore e prendendo a guardare il moccioso che stava lì, silenzioso e sorridente, la testa un poco rovesciata indietro, segno ch'era rilassato e fiducioso e non s'aspettava di ricevere rimproveri o, peggio ancora, manrovesci.

"Ma che ti è preso?" – chiese di nuovo André.

Silenzio, nessuna risposta, le spallucce alzate, un sorriso di compatimento come a dirgli…

 _Ma perché, è così terribile quello che ho fatto?_

 _E poi deve esserci sempre un perché a tutto?_

 _Il buio oltre…_

Quello dentro e quello fuori…

Per qualche istante il buio parve esser fuggito via altrove, anche se la stanza era immersa nella penombra.

Un mugugno…

"Peccato tu non possa parlare…mi sarebbe piaciuto sapere perché hai fatto una cosa del genere…".

L'altro capiva, ascoltava e rispondeva con gli occhi, passando con lo sguardo da lei all'altro, come a dirgli…

 _Ma non lo capisci da solo? Devo proprio essere io a spiegartelo?_

André ci arrivò.

"In fondo non mi dispiace…".

Forse per il bambino era stato solo un gioco, un passatempo.

André si lasciò trasportare dall'immagine silenziosa, lieve.

Idea vagheggiata da sempre nella mente, fin dai tempi passati, distante e lontana, proprio come lei, immersa nella vita intensa, rigorosa, solitaria, evanescente, che si era plasmata sensuale, forte, presente, al punto da richiamarlo a sé.

Sempre.

Anche lì, anche solo attraverso l'immagine, immersa nella discesa di petali bianchi e silenziosi.

"E' bella la nostra Oscar vero?".

André si sistemò accanto al bambino, quello annuì sorridendo.

"Dai fammi posto. Starò qui con voi…certo mi domando cosa dirà quando si sveglierà…".

Lo sguardo rimase fisso al groviglio silenzioso e dolce.

Attirava l'immagine ed inebriava e…

Il dubbio che tutto si fosse perduto e che nulla sarebbe tornato come un tempo, proprio come in quel momento.

Un moto di stizza…

I petali in un istante divennero inutili orpelli alla discesa verso l'Inferno.

"Sarebbe meglio togliere i fiori…non credi?" – riprese secco André allungando le dita per iniziare a ripulire il caos.

Martin afferrò la mano dell'altro, gliela strinse. Segno che non era d'accordo.

André si sforzò di restare nell'immagine e di godere di essa e…

"E va bene…però poi sarai tu a vedertela con lei…".

Sorrise…

 _Se tutto questo servisse a…_

 _Mi manchi…non sai quanto…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Tornava in superficie, i polmoni roventi e schiacciati…

Riemergeva dalle forze gelate che la tenevano lì, nel passato…

 _Non uccidere…_

 _Respira…_

La voce gridava di puntare i cannoni sulla parte alta della fortezza…

 _Respira…_

 _Non uccidere…_

 _Io ho ucciso…_

 _Io…_

 _Dio, fa che io possa amare ancora…_

 _Sentire il cuore battere ancora…_

 _E le mie mani…_

 _Fa che possano toccarlo ancora, sentirlo ancora…_

 _Non voglio lasciarlo solo…._

 _Ancora una volta…_

 _Prima di lasciarlo…_

 _Prima di…_

Si sedette sul letto, i petali scivolarono giù, le dita scorsero ai capelli, altri petali caddero. L'istinto di raccoglierli e stringerli tra le dita, come stringere il vento che spira e poi sparisce, come tenere l'acqua dentro una mano ed essa scivola via.

Lo sguardo tentò di comprendere mentre osservava il corpicino di Martin disteso. Non s'era mosso ma era sveglio e passava un petalo tra l'indice e il pollice, accarezzando la consistenza carnosa, non la guardava, chissà a che pensava il moccioso.

Poco più in là c'era André che aveva aperto gli occhi e la guardava, lui sì, la testa puntata poco più su, sulla mano, il gomito appoggiato al pagliericcio e lo sguardo che diceva che lui stavolta non c'entrava proprio un bel niente e che adesso se la doveva vedere con lui.

L'indice indicò l'autore del misfatto, dal sorriso sdentato ed un poco più serio di prima.

Raccolse i petali e dopo averli radunati vi soffiò sopra, che quelli presero a librarsi, ma non troppo, ch'erano sfioriti, appesantiti dalla fine che incombeva, come morte che prende il respiro ed impedisce di vivere.

Il bambino li raccolse…

Lui voleva tenerlì lì, voleva tenere lei lì.

Oscar si mise seduta, le ginocchia rannicchiare, abbracciate, la testa reclinata di lato.

"Ho dei dubbi su chi possa avere avuto questa bella idea!" – iniziò osservando prima André e poi Martin.

"Ah no!" – si schernì lui – "Non guardare me!" – puntualizzò alzando le mani in segno di resa.

Erano finiti i tempi dell'amore platonico ed effimero e…

Il soffione di Tarassacco ondeggiò un poco, gonfiando le guance. Sembrava proprio un soffione…

"Moccioso! Sei davvero una peste!" – sentenziò lei scompigliandogli i capelli e l'altro lì, fermo, a bearsi d'una mano che non colpiva, non feriva, non faceva male.

Un guizzo e il bambino si cacciò contro di lei, allargando le braccia, abbracciandola, stringendola, che lei venne colsa alla sprovvista e per un istante rimase ferma, senza sapere che fare, incerta, che non era mai stata abbracciata, non così non…

Beata irruenza che abbatte ogni ostacolo…

André rimase ad osservare la scena.

"Le lettere le stai imparando in fretta…" – ch'era passato solo un giorno da quando avevano iniziato a commentarle, a bassa voce, sotto il sole dell'autunno.

Oscar si permise di restare nelle braccia del bambino, mentre l'abbraccio stretto scioglieva la gola, sollevava il dubbio…

Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui e chi se ne sarebbe occupato quando si sarebbero lasciati.

"Vediamo se per il tempo che ci resta posso insegnarti ancora qualche parola…".

Colpì i sensi la pragmaticità d'una tale visione.

 _Il tempo che ci resta…_

Martin si staccò e prese ad osservarla, voleva guardarla, non capiva…

Che lui la voleva lì, non concepiva ch'esistesse un mondo fuori, la terra ferma. I ricordi del passato erano dispersi nella memoria d'un bambino strappato a tutto.

Incontrò lo sguardo di lei, d'improvviso, freddo, distante, chiuso.

Si rammentava Oscar di non avere un futuro. Allora non aveva senso illudere nessuno di un furuto che lei non avrebbe potuto vivere.

"Ora è meglio che tu esca…".

André si tirò su: "Devo cambiare le fasciature…".

La mascella serrata, il bambino rimase un istante incerto.

I corpi adulti presero a muoversi. E lui più piccolo si sentì scansato, mentre le forze gli ruotavano attorno e percepiva di non esserne più parte che il legame s'era sfilacciato.

Il filo stava per rompersi.

Non voleva…

Le prese la mano, la strinse, mimò un saltello, un suono faticoso emerse dalla gola…

"Che…".

André comprese.

"Forse vuole dirci che questa sera ci sarà una specie di festa sulla nave…".

"Una festa…non mi piacciono le feste…" – sibilò lei tirandosi indietro. Ne aveva abbastanza della folla, della confusione, degli occhi delle persone…

"Dovrebbe esserci solo l'equipaggio ma il capitano…Monsieur River ha detto che al capitano farebbe piacere vederci lì…".

"Monsieur River…è stato qui?" – chiese risentita.

"Doveva prendere alcuni oggetti…".

"E' la sua cabina in fin dei conti…".

"Già, ma domani saremo a Livorno…".

 _Domani saremo a Livorno…_

Non proseguì André, che proprio non gli riusciva d'essere indulgente con l'inglese e lei comprese l'affondo.

Una visita inutile…

La mano era ancora stretta nella manina del bambino.

La realtà procedeva avvolgendo i destini.

Oscar annuì e André si stupì del consenso a partecipare alla festa.

Ogni gesto aveva un senso ma adesso faticava a starle dietro e a comprendere.

In silenzio, il tiepido fruscio delle bende che avvolgevano i polsi ancora gonfi.

"Posso farti una domanda?" – esordì André dopo aver terminato, tenendo le mani nelle mani, stringendole un poco, per tenerla lì, che non le venisse in mente di sfuggirgli, e soprattutto di fuggire da sé stessa.

Doveva comprendere André, che intuiva il buio aleggiare nella mente.

Non era mai accaduto.

"Ti ascolto…".

"Sono stato giù…oltre la stiva…".

Le mani tentarono di ritrarsi, André le tenne lì.

"Laggiù…ho visto quel posto…Martin ci ha fatto capire di essere venuto da te…quindi lui sapeva dov'eri…".

Un altro strattone, i polsi imprigionati nella stretta ferma ma dolce…

Lo sguardo si sollevò.

"Ti era possibile comunicare con lui?".

Un respiro fondo…

Non avrebbe avuto senso negare, che lei ricordava il tentativo di parlarsi, una mano sulla guancia era sì e se il moccioso toglieva la mano era no.

Annuì: "Credo…di sì…".

Si alzò André, tenendo le mani, tirandole per costringerla ad alzarsi ed averla addosso, per abbracciarla che non aveva senso quel racconto, che non era da lei, che se lei era riuscita a vedere il bambino, a sapere che lui era lì…

"Perchè allora non gli hai detto di venirmi a cercare? Martin…ci sarebbe riuscito…".

Oscar non rispose.

Una domanda ovvia presumeva una risposta altrettanto ovvia. Sarebbe stato semplice dire che non c'era riuscita o che non aveva avuto l'occasione o che…

"Temevo per la vita di Martin…".

Sì, nella testa quella risposta era plausibile, tanto che persino lei se ne convinse.

Doveva essere così, c'era già passata una volta e non avrebbe sopportato un'altra morte.

"Quell'uomo aveva minacciato di gettarlo in mare…non avrei mai potuto permetterlo…".

"Quindi…non gli hai mai chiesto…".

"Non me lo ricordo…non lo so…" – sibilò lei, stizzita.

No, non era vero, se lo ricordava d'aver taciuto sulla richiesta di aiuto. Non voleva che Martin avvertisse nessuno…

S'era sporcata…

L'anima…

Nel fango…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non uccidere…_

 _Non riesco a respirare…_

"Lasciami!" – le dita sgusciarono dalla presa, con rabbia.

Ritrovarsi nel buio per mano di André era troppo.

Si sorprese, il cuore quasi si fermò.

I polsi stretti…

André…

Come allora…

 _Il buio…_

"Scusami…".

"Esci…per favore…".

La stessa richiesta…

Il respiro spezzato…

"Dirò al capitano che sei stanca…".

"No…dammi il tempo per cambiarmi!" – il tono secco, il corpo gridava come animale impazzito che tenta di liberarsi dalla gabbia, cozzando contro sbarre invisibili ch'esso s'era costruito attorno – "L'ho promesso a Martin…e poi…devo…".

Le mani alla testa.

"Esci André…".

Le lacrime agli occhi…

Decisioni senza senso…

Inammissibile.

Coltivare il rigore a tutti i costi. Salvare la propria integrità, a tutti i costi.

Non c'era riuscita…

Non…

Il proprio onore sporcato, così come quell'amore appena nato.

Non lo sapeva ch'era accaduto, non lo comprendeva ma il corpo sì, quel dannato corpo lo sapeva ma non riusciva a rivelarglielo.

Tutto s'era spento.

 _§§§_

 _5 ottobre 1789, Versailles…_

Era dalle sette del mattino che s'erano messe in marcia, al suono d'un tamburo che chissà chi era riuscito a sottrarre al corpo di guardia.

Neanche fossero state un esercito…

Era lunedì cinque ottobre, era giorno di mercato, ma no, quelle s'erano dette ch'erano stanche e che avrebbero ricondotto _il fornaio_ e _la fornaia_ a Parigi, visto che il pane a Parigi non lo faceva più nessuno e su quel poco che circolava tutti ci facevano la cresta, le bilance manomesse per rifilarne sette once di meno ogni due libbre.

Già era stata tolta una lanterna per appenderci il fornaio ch'era appena stato scoperto a nascondere la farina ma poi quelli della Guardia Nazionale l'avevano fatto scappare.

Ecco che non s'era capito più nulla, di nuovo, come a luglio.

Nessuno si fidava più di nessuno e allora i mercanti da una parte e il quartiere di Saint Antoine, dall'altra s'erano messi in marcia.

Sempre lo stesso grumo di case, dove la rabbia non aveva mai smesso di ribollire come una pentola sul fuoco, anche se dentro non c'era un accidente di niente, né un pezzo di carne, né un osso.

Niente.

Era per questo che le donne s'erano messe in marcia e durante la strada avevano preso a trascinarsi dietro tutti quelli che incontravano, altre donne soprattutto, che gli avrebbero tagliato i capelli se non le avessero seguite.

Un esercito vociante, sgraziato, tronfio, che per prima cosa s'era fiondato al palazzo comunale, invadendo le stanze. Le meglio vestite s'erano messe a chiedere gentilmente a che servivano tutte quelle sale agghindate e calde e confortevoli che loro, le donne di Parigi, assieme ai figlioletti, invece crepavano di freddo dentro le case senza finestre, senza legna da ficcare nel camino…

Il povero Lefevbre che il quattordici luglio aveva distribuito la polvere da sparo al popolo, s'era ritrovato un cappio al collo, solo perché qualcuno si doveva impiccare per forza e quello designato era riuscito a darsela a gambe. Anche il poveraccio, alla fine, aveva scovato anime pie che il coltello l'avevano usato per tagliargli la corda attorno al collo.

Siccome Bailly e Lafayette non si facevano vedere e siccome al palazzo comunale si rischiava grosso…

L'esercito s'era rimesso in marcia per davvero che forse, nel mentre quelle esagitate s'erano incamminate per la strada che conduceva a Versailles, sarebbero arrivate a dare manforte anche le truppe.

Otto, dieci tamburini in testa e dietro ottomila donne e un centinaio di uomini armati e dietro ancora una compagnia di volontari della Bastiglia.

Una portinaia s'era fatta strada a colpi di bastonate contro lo svizzero di guardia all'orologio che dava sul giardino e sul palazzo delle Tuileries e che voleva mantenere la sacralità del luogo.

Alla fine, tutti erano passati attraverso il giardino e il palazzo e avevano preso la via per la reggia.

Per la strada la fame era aumentata e tutti s'erano messi a portar via quello che trovavano, che alla fine non si trovava più niente.

 _Parigi viene…-_ così aveva sussurrato il Conte Mirabeu al presidente dell'Assemblea.

 _Ebbene, tanto meglio!_ – aveva risposto quello – _Si affretterà l'avvento della Repubblica!_

Tutti volevano il pane dunque e oltre a quello che si facesse ammenda dell'offesa alla coccarda tricolore, calpestata una settimana prima durante l'ignobile banchetto in onore della Guarnigione delle Fiandre, che così s'era calpestato il popolo, perché quella coccarda era l'unica autorizzata a rappresentarlo il popolo.

Il re era a caccia, come al solito. La preoccupazione di firmare o meno la Dichiarazione già approvata dall'Assemblea, per il momento era sospesa. E così la Guardia Francese s'era messa in caccia del re che lo si doveva avvertire.

Erano le otto di sera a Versailles, pioveva a dirotto, il fango inondava le strade, le donne in attesa, chi fuori dall'Assemblea, chi dentro….

Perchè _l'esercito_ c'era entrato in Assemblea - non tutto però, perché tutto mica c'entrava dentro – e allora ci s'era messo pure il deputato Robespierre a tentare di calmare le donne e il loro scalcinato rappresentante, Maillard, un uscere del municipio, che anche lui quella mattina aveva rischiato d'essere appeso per il collo perché aveva tentato d'impedire che le esagitate si mettessero a bruciare tutti i registri dell'Hotel de Ville.

Maillard aveva detto d'esser dalla loro parte e quelle avevano rimesso nelle sue mani il compito di far sentire la voce di tutte.

Uno strano esercito mal vestito, rumoroso, imbacuccato con scialli, scarpe rattoppate, denti neri, capelli stravolti…

Armato di armi strane come un tamburello basco in cima ad una picca…

Stava lì, sotto la pioggia, in attesa del re, l'unico di cui, per assurdo, si sarebbe fidato, l'unico a cui avrebbe voluto affidare le richieste.

Pane…

E quell'onore violato con cui però mica ci si riempiva la pancia!

Erano le otto di sera…

Camminava piano, l'equilibrio precario, che forse aveva dormito troppo, ma, dannazione, aveva sonno e non c'era verso di tenere gli occhi aperti, soprattutto se cullata dal rollio della nave, dalla brezza odorosa del vento, dal silenzio rotto dai gabbiani che avevano preso a volteggiare sulla testa, segno che si era vicini alla costa.

S'intravedeva il profilo appannato, verdognolo, picchiettato dai lumi che s'affacciavano sul mare…

"Come ti senti?".

"Meglio…"

Gli occhi si riempirono della sequenza dorata delle lanterne cieche appese alle sartie e dei ricami scomposti dei moccoli di candela appoggiati sui tavoli imbanditi.

Le vele issate, gli alberi della nave adornati con altre torce e nastri che chissà da dove erano usciti.

Ai cenni della testa, agli ordini gridati e riconosciuti a smozzichi durante le ore concitate della tempesta, s'erano sostituite adesso parole piene, complete, occhiate fugaci, la mano al fazzoletto che ornava la testa, e sorrisi un poco sdentati.

S'individuavano accenti spagnoli, irlandesi, francesi…

Linguaggio comune a tutti, le melodie che avevano preso ad animare l'arrivo dell'equipaggio e anche di qualche passeggero che si era unito alla compagnia, in spregio delle noiose separazioni di rango.

Mani ruvidi, dinoccolate, rose dalla salsedine, tagliate dalle corde impugnavano violini e mandolini intonando ballate che, a turno, rendevano omaggio alle terre d'origine dei componenti della nave.

Averlo saputo che a Versailles in quel momento pioveva a dirotto, che le strade erano piene di fango e le donne di Parigi s'erano messe in marcia per esser ricevute dalla famiglia dei fornai più famosa del paese.

Che avrebbe fatto lei se fosse stata là…

Se non essere là, chissà da che parte, a tentare di fermarle quelle, che però avevano ragione da vendere oppure trovare il re ch'era tornato dalla caccia e qualcuno doveva pur averlo informato che fuori dalla reggia c'erano più di ottomila persone.

Donne…

Innoque forse ma se quelle avessero deciso che uno non gli aggradava, gliel'avrebbero chiesto agli uomini di appenderlo ad uno dei lampioni ch'erano sulla via di Versailles e gli uomini non si sarebbero di certo tirati indietro.

La Milizia Nazionale…

Chissà dov'era e da che parte sarebbe stata?

Lo spettacolo era davvero intenso nella sua semplicità, che c'era il mare a fare da sfondo, tinteggiato delle sapienti sfumature del crepuscolo…

Non sono solo le tinte calde del sole che muore, della calma che avvolge ma quella della nostalgia, del raccoglimento, della tregua.

"Messieurs!" – esordì Monsieur Norel de Ville andando loro incontro – "Come vi sentite?".

Annuì Oscar che le girava la testa e nemmeno aveva sentito ancora l'odore del vino.

Ma no, alla fine si sentiva bene. In fondo era viva, André era con lei…

Martin…

Dov'era quel…

Lo cercò con gli occhi.

"Qualcosa vi preoccupa?".

La voce del comandante in seconda la fece trasalire.

Una mano al tricorno, un saluto asciutto e sobrio.

Il minuscolo pulviscolo finì per comparire, la camicina lisciata meglio del solito, i capelli bagnati per farli stare in posa, afferrò la mano di Oscar tirandola come un forsennato che voleva fargli visitare lo spazio della festa.

"Non adesso…Martin…" – si scusò correndo agli occhi del comandante in seconda che quello per poco non gli venne un colpo.

Trasalì, pure lui, ritrovandosi preso alla sprovvista.

"Puoi stare con Andrè per un poco?" – chiese Oscar al bambino staccandosi e André lì, anche lui trasalì che non comprendeva il motivo che lei dovesse restare in disparte con l'inglese.

Il bambino non se lo fece ripetere due volte e afferrò la mano dell'altro tirandoselo dietro.

River si scostò solo per afferrare un bicchiere di vino.

Glielo porse…

No, lei negò, un respiro fondo…

Doveva comprendere…

"Che ne sarà di Martin?" – chiese a bruciapelo e davvero l'inglese si sentì defraudato dell'illusione, l'ennesima, d'aver fatto breccia nel cuore e nella mente dell'altra per averla dalla propria parte e…

"Che ne sarà del bambino!?" – replicò River incerto fingendo di non comprendere.

"Quando sbarcheremo intendo?" – precisò Oscar.

"Oh…certo…".

"Da dove viene Martin? Possibile che non avesse che quel…quel…".

Si morse il labbro Oscar, intenzionalmente, incapace di pronunciare il nome del comune aguzzino.

"Ve l'ho già detto…" – convenne River – "Li ho visti sempre assieme lui e Streke. Non so da dove venga Martin ma un giorno quello se l'è portato a bordo e da allora…".

Oscar fu costretta a distogliere lo sguardo.

Il resto lo sapeva già: "Quindi nessuno lo conosce o può sapere da dove venga!?".

"E' così. Ne ho parlato con il capitano. Abbiamo convenuto che a Napoli lo faremo sbarcare. Ci sono molti istituti religiosi…lì qualcuno si occuperà di lui…non possiamo tenerlo a bordo…prima se ne occupava…l'olandese…".

Oscar tornò a cercare il bambino, con gli occhi. Lo vide mentre ascoltava una canzonetta veloce, allegra, passeggeri e mozzi a tenere il ritmo in una danza vivace e forsennata.

"Si occupava di lui!" – chiosò Oscar – "Avete coraggio ad affermare una cosa del genere!".

"Sì…perdonate. Ne convengo…ma proprio per evitare che finisca nelle mani di qualcun altro…per ora ho detto a Ismael di tenerlo d'occhio. Nessuno gli farà più del male. Ma nemmeno noi resteremo su questa nave ancora a lungo…e allora…".

L'altra seguiva il bambino con gli occhi.

Martin pareva inconsapevole del proprio destino come della separazione imminente. Era troppo piccolo per aver già compreso appieno il concetto del tempo che scorre e degl'incontri che terminano.

Un respiro fondo…

Se lo ritrovò di nuovo accanto.

Stavolta non ci fu verso di tenerlo buono che quello le prese la mano imponendole di muoversi e di osservare tutto.

Era calata la sera, faceva fresco ma non freddo, lei era scalza, i piedi poggiavano sul legno tiepido e pulito, levigato e lucidato a dovere.

Le sartie che penzolavano le avrebbero consentito d'attaccarsi e di non rischiare di cadere a terra, nemmeno avesse tracannato un'intera bottiglia di vino.

La brezza scompigliava i capelli assieme al ritmo intenso della ballata.

Il moccioso voleva ballare con lei e aveva preso ad ondeggiare, titando un poco, correndo agli occhi, il sorriso sdentato e fiero.

"Martin…aspetta…".

Non c'era verso…

Tutt'e due si precipitarono ad afferrarla. André da una parte e River dall'altra.

André lasciò perdere commenti isterici.

"Che hai?".

"Niente…sono solo stanca…".

"Dovreste…riposarvi…mangiate qualcosa prima…" – s'affrettò ad interloquire l'altro.

Tutto vorticava…

"Forse un ballo potrei concedertelo…" – sorrise rivolta al bambino – "Ma temo di non conoscere queste danze…".

La musica insisteva, il ritmo incalzante e veloce, decisamente inconsueto a confronto dei raffinati minuetti di corte, che in passato aveva appreso.

Quasi le venne da ridere che proprio André le era stato imposto come cavaliere e tutt'e due avevano finito per pestarsi i piedi e darsi calci negli stinchi, come matti, perché tutt'e due dovevano…

Portare la dama!

Era stata costretta ad impararli così.

Che avrebbe combinato allora con quel povero bambino!

André si scansò e afferrò il moccioso per la vita prendendolo il braccio.

"Monsieur River prego! Una cortesia! Quella botte! Ci servirebbe per avvicinare il cavaliere…alla…sua…".

"Oh…sì certo!" – comprese quello al volo facendo volteggiare il tricorno per lasciarlo cadere sulla testa del moccioso.

S'affrettò a spostare la botte, facendola rotolare, assieme all'energumeno che collaborava al piano.

André ci appoggiò sopra Martin tenendolo per mano.

"Ecco…" – disse rivolto ad Oscar – "Così nessuno saprà mai…".

"Chi è la dama e chi è il cavaliere!" – sussurrò River con una mezza risata ed un inchino, correndo a dare disposizioni all'orchestrina.

Il violino attaccò dapprima lento…

Seguito da una cornamusa…

E poi da un tamburo e poi da un altro ancora…

Ritmati ed ossessivi, echi di terre lontane scorrevano davanti agli occhi, danze ancestrali e perdute nei secoli.

Il piede del bambino prese a battere il ritmo, mentre André aveva passato la manina del moccioso a quella della dama che s'era messa in bella posa accanto all'albero maestro.

Pioveva lontano, sul mare, fulgidi lampi illuminavano nuvole veloci e bianche che scorrevano lisce e libere.

Risalivano verso l'alto note ritmate e veloci, attraverso altre nuvole splendenti, intense, pallide, staccate dal resto del cielo nero ed infuocato di stelle.

Le mani non si slacciarono, nonostante le gambette ossute ondeggiassero con gesti rapidi e perfetti, seguendo il ritmo della musica, ora veloce, più intenso e poi di nuovo lento, andante e adagio e di nuovo veloce.

Un intervallo, un saltello e una piroetta, mentre la mano scioglieva la stretta e poi la riprendeva, così come gli occhi si tenevano l'un l'altro, in attesa del prossimo attacco.

Avanti e indietro, passi piccoli, intervallati da saltelli e altre mezze piroette, poi destra e sinistra, e quindi una giravolta, accompagnata dalle braccia, all'inizio diligentemente appoggiate sui fianchi, senza perdere mai il ritmo delle gambe, e poi in alto, ondeggiando e muovendosi aggraziate e leggere.

Le mani s'erano staccate.

La convulsa danza continuava in solitaria accompagnata dal crescendo dei battiti delle mani che scandivano il tempo, assieme ai tamburi ed al crescendo di violini.

Oscar riprese la mano, che quello non cadesse, il moccioso fece un tuffo e lei l'afferrò appena in tempo abbracciandolo, accogliendo il corpicino magro e perduto che si chiudeva su di lei e lei si chiudeva nell'altro, mentre l'applauso scrosciava assieme alle risate ai piedi battuti ritmicamente a terra per chiedere un'altra danza, un'altra esibizione.

Il respiro corto, Oscar ascoltava il battito del cuore del bambino rimbombare dentro, ampliarsi fino a liberare una risata intensa accompagnata da una giravolta, abbracciata al cavaliere.

Rise anche lei, la mente sciolta al ritmo della musica, il corpo in contatto con una creatura dispersa, proprio come lo era lei.

Rise e le parve davvero che anche Martin stesse ridendo, ma no, la confusione era tanta, intensa, ed il vociare sovrastava i suoni, la sua stessa risata, assieme alla voce lontana che pareva ridere anch'essa assieme alla sua.

River s'avvicinò ad André.

"Mi sa che avete trovato un rivale!" – sentenziò divertito l'inglese.

André ascoltò le parole, entrambi intenti ad osservare il bambino che s'era rimesso a danzare, mentre lei stava lì, sull'altro, a tenerlo per mano, gli occhi negli occhi.

André, anche lui le tenne lo sguardo addosso, che le pareva fosse tornata quella di un tempo, anzi no, non la ricordava così.

Gli venne in mente quando da giovani finivano per tirarsi per i capelli come due gatti arruffati perché tutt'e due ballavano alla stessa maniera e allora nanny si metteva in mezzo e prima insegnava i passi ad André e poi ad Oscar e tutti e due a ridere che nanny non era proprio aggraziata nei movimenti.

Ecco…

Gli pareva fossero tornati indietro di anni, secoli…

Secoli che non leggeva sul viso il sollievo dal peso che lei aveva sulle spalle.

Rimase lì André, ad osservarla, perduto nei ricordi del passato, ormai da essi e solo da essi riusciva a trarre la forza per procedere fermo, nel presente.

"Dite!?" – replicò alla fine dando credito al gioco dell'inglese, anche se quello invece era serio perchè l'amore può rivelarsi attraverso mille sentieri, i più assurdi ed impensati.

"Eh si!" – rise River – "Dovrete stare molto attento o il piccolo Martin si prenderà il cuore della vostra donna!".

Se così fosse stato…

Gli sarebbe andato bene lo stesso, che André quel cuore lo voleva libero, solo così esso sarebbe stato capace di amare di nuovo.

Le gabbie in fondo non sono solo gli altri a costruirle…

"Allora correrò il rischio!" – annuì convenendo sull'affondo.

Rimase lì, affascianato, un poco geloso, che avrebbe voluto esser lui a mettere sulle labbra di lei il sorriso. Si perse, immaginandosela creatura immaginaria, leggera, viva, intensa, come lui l'aveva amata e come avrebbe voluto amarla, di nuovo.

Quel sorriso gli parve sincero.

S'illuse…

Che non se lo ricordava più che il divertimento preferito del demonio era l'illusione…

S'illuse…

Forse era il pessimo ruhm che accettò di mandar giù, solo due bicchierini, forse erano i bagliori lontani delle saette che rilucevano cupi e veloci attraverso le nubi sull'orizzonte.

S'illuse…

S'illusero entrambi.

La musica riprese con melodie più dolci, meno travolgenti.

Un applauso si levò per ringraziare Martin dell'esibizione e quello tutto rosso e sudato si fece avanti di nuovo a cercare approvazione, che fosse scivolata semplicemente dagli occhi agli occhi oppure fosse solo un cenno del capo.

Oscar s'inginocchiò per complimentarsi, vvrebbe voluto chiedere al moccioso dove avesse imparato ma le parole di River sul passato del bambino frenarono la curiosità.

Ora e adesso…

Contava il presente.

Se lo disse, tentò d'imporselo.

S'illuse…

Con un balzo Martin si gettò al collo di nuovo, abbracciandola e stringendosi a lei, affondando il viso nel petto e chiudendo le gambette sulla schiena tanto che lei barcollò e si ritrovò seduta a terra, incapace di sostenerne il peso, a ridere di nuovo, ricambiando l'abbraccio abbandonandosi ad esso, mentre la musica ed il ritmo s'erano fatti di nuovo intensi e la cadenza dei balli s'accompagnava al ritmo dei passi che i danzatori scandivano velocemente sul pavimento della nave, regalando ancora più intensità alla sequenza dei movimenti.

Doveva essere una specie di quadriglia o qualcosa di simile perché quasi venti persone intrecciavano movenze ora avvicinandosi, ora allontanandosi, mentre le mani in alto si univano a formare una sorta di sentiero dove ad una ad una entravano le coppie dei danzatori per poi uscirne e tornare in posizione.

In alto non c'era che il cielo, all'orizzonte non c'era che il mare…

D'istinto si portò una mano alla gola.

Faticava a respirare, di nuovo.

D'istinto pensò d'allargarsi il colletto dell'uniforme ma si accorse che non l'indossava.

Non l'indossava più ormai da tanto tempo.

Il moccioso era sparito di nuovo…

Il distacco incideva adesso, che perderlo in mezzo alla confusione, anche se allegramente caotica, confondeva ed impensieriva.

"Vi state divertendo?" – chiese River avvicinandosi.

"Uno spettacolo decisamente insolito!" – si permise lei, la mano alla gola.

Faticava a respirare: "Solo…non riesco più a vedere…".

"Se vi riferite al moccioso, gli ho messo Ismael alle calcagna. Nessuno oserà più avvicinarsi…".

"Allora…vi ringrazio…".

"E ci tenevo a dirvi che non l'ho fatto solo per voi. Avevate ragione…sono stato un…".

"Monsieur…sta bene così!" – l'interruppe lei che aveva compreso.

Non aveva senso infierire e pretendere delle scuse che sarebbero solo servite ad umiliare l'interlocutore.

"Comunque…Ismael…pare si stia affezionando al bambino…" – precisò River.

Oscar sorrise.

André s'avvicinò e lei prese a guardarli entrambi.

"A dire la verità, per alcune ore non ho avuto un solo studente!" – precisò divertita.

"Che…intendete…dire?" – chiese l'inglese di stucco.

"Sì…in effetti, ho avuto il privilegio di spiegare anche a Monsieur Ismael alcuni simboli che avevamo ideato assieme a Martin…e il vostro amico s'è dimostrato attento…ha seguito la lezione fino alla fine e poi s'è messo a discutere con Martin sul significato…delle parole…è un peccato che il tempo fosse così poco…".

"Ecco allora dov'era finito Ismael!" – sibilò River prendendo a grattarsi la testa – "Quel…farabutto! Spariva per delle ore e non c'era verso di trovarlo!".

Risero, tutti e tre.

S'illusero…

Faticava a respirare…

Ma il cuore pareva tornato leggero.

Si sedette ad osservare i personaggi che avevano accompagnato quello strano viaggio.

Le dita fremevano, il respiro faticava ad uscire…

Ma il cuore pareva tornato leggero.

Si mise ad osservare André che parlava con l'inglese.

L'aveva compreso Oscar che quei due non si piacevano ma era pur sempre possibile imparare a tollerarsi, per il bene comune, perché in fondo si era dalla stessa parte.

Il bacio gremito che le era scivolato addosso, la colpa d'aver forzato desiderio…

Tutto era servito a scuoterla e s'era data della stupida ch'era stata lei ad esser stata così abile da nascondere così bene il proprio amore per André, durante il viaggio, proprio adesso che loro erano liberi di viverlo, quell'amore.

Solo che adesso la libertà tornava a far paura, ch'essa s'era avviluppata in altri rovi, avvinghiata…

E più si tentava di strapparla di dosso e più essa s'attorcigliava e le mani restavano avvinghiate, brandelli di nulla tra le dita.

Rimase ad osservarlo, ancora e ancora.

Faticava a respirare.

Sentiva il desiderio, mentre le dita erano ferme, strette al mucchio di sartie su cui s'era seduta.

André parlava eppure lei sapeva che lui la stava osservando, con altri occhi, in attesa.

L'intuiva che lui stava attendendo in silenzio, la lontananza in cui lei s'era messa, di proposito o meno, ormai non aveva importanza.

André l'attendeva, paziente, indomito, caparbio nell'accogliere i suoi rifiuti…

 _Esci!_

 _Dio…_

André attendeva lei e lei lì ad immaginarsi stretta tra le sue braccia, stretta, anche lei avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo.

S'erano cercati da tutta una vita, non era possibile adesso non riconoscere dentro di sé il vuoto della lontananza, che allora era stata inconsapevole. Adesso no.

Adesso lei sapeva chi fosse André e chi fosse lei.

S'erano plasmati l'un l'altra nell'assenza e poi nella presenza…

Lo desiderava ed al tempo stesso no…

Aveva paura.

L'idea di non provare nulla l'atterriva allora, André avrebbe potuto pensare che lei non l'amasse più.

Voleva dimostrargli che l'amava, l'amava sul serio.

Aveva paura di non essere più capace di amare, forse, di non esserne mai stata capace.

Un amore puro ed incontaminato…

No…

Non era quello che voleva…

Mano nella mano si congedarono.

Com'era accaduto in passato…

Il respiro faticava ad uscire…

La porta si chiuse.

André le chiese se avesse necessità d'essere aiutata.

La giacca scivolò giù.

"Sei stanca?".

Una smorfia…

Non lo sapeva.

Davvero non sapeva nulla, non aveva parole…

Solo, sapeva di volerlo accanto, che l'abbraccio di lui, una volta che l'aveva conosciuto, mancava, come aria o acqua.

Non glielo disse però, non se la sentiva.

Non chiese nulla.

Si stupì…

Si stupì di non sapere davvero s'era desiderio puro, diretto, di averlo per sé, come prima…

Oppure desiderio che lui sapesse che lei l'amava, che lui non avesse paura di non essere più amato.

Nel buio…

Frusciare degli abiti…

Nel buio…

Conosceva dov'era lui, lì, accanto, anche se la luce era poca.

Accarezzò la testa, le dita s'inanellarono ai capelli…

Senza parole…

Tacito assenso.

Neppure lui parlò, s'illuse che il contatto fosse concessione d'un pertugio, d'un respiro, d'un tocco come quelli d'un tempo.

Voleva concederle tempo, lei, tacitamente gli concedeva d'incedere.

Si concesse d'indugiare, le dita di lei tra i capelli, chiudendo gli occhi, immaginandosi che quelle dita si sarebbero ritratte di lì a poco e tutto sarebbe finito.

 _No…_

Si volse, s'avvicinò, annullando il tempo e la distanza, sciogliendo il tocco sulla guancia e poi sul collo, annusando l'odore minerale della pelle fredda, sudata.

Rimase lì, le labbra incerte…

Gli bastava annusarla, gli bastava ascoltare il ritmato pulsare del sangue caldo…

Le labbra si sciolsero sul profilo lambendolo piano, scivolando alla ricerca del respiro intenso che annullava la distanza.

Nessun respiro, l'aria faticava ad entrare.

Oscar l'amava, voleva essere lì, con lui.

Tentò…

S'illuse.

Le labbra cercarono le labbra.

Sfiorate appena, quello desiderava. Ritrovarla che lei doveva ritrovare sé stessa.

Solo se si fosse amata l'avrebbe amato…

Se non avesse accettato sé stessa, non avrebbe accettato nemmeno lui.

Solo, André non sapeva, non poteva saperlo che se lei non si fosse amata, questo non avrebbe significato non amare lui.

Era troppo presto…

Che una notte di lucciole e di stelle non sarebbe bastata per rendere eterno un amore…

S'illusero…

Riemerse il ricordo, come il sentiero che riconosscevano adesso dopo ore d'incerto vagare, nel dubbio che la strada fosse perduta per sempre.

"Baciami…" – sussurrò lei, stringendo le labbra…

Assurdo…

Voleva amarlo, aveva paura che lui non l'accettasse così, lontana, perduta, in balia del vuoto.

 _Il buio…_

L'avrebbe colmato con i suoi abbracci, tra le sue braccia.

Nel buio i corpi si distesero chiudendosi, mentre le dita s'intrecciarono, stringendosi…

 _Il buio…_

Intorno e dentro di sé.

Faticava a respirare, chiese aria…

Il sangue prese a scorrere innalzando il desiderio mentre le dita si muovevano piano, per non ferire, per non indurre gesti forzati.

Glielo chiese ancora…

"Baciami…".

Glielo chiese ed il corpo ferito riprese a dolere e sanguinare, giù, nelle viscere spezzate.

"Dimmi che anche tu lo vuoi…" – fu lui a chiederlo a lei, la voce contratta, richiesta dettata dal dubbio, che invece d'avvicinarsi lei restava lì, un poco rigida, come inanimata – "Lo vuoi…anche tu?".

Chiedeva e desiderava e non poteva fermarsi, le mani a scorrere sui fianchi liberi dalla stoffa, le dita impresse sulla pelle della pancia…

 _Il buio…_

 _Dio…_

 _No…_

Faticava a respirare…

Lo sguardo si spalancò nel buio, le mani afferrarono le mani di lui.

Le strinse…

 _No…_

Voleva piegarsi all'amore per lui, voleva concedersi ed averlo, voleva amarlo lì in quel momento.

Ma lui avrebbe capito che lei non sentiva nulla, non provava nulla e si sarebbe spaventato a morte e avrebbe creduto di non essere più amato.

Avrebbe percepito solo la sua paura, incisa nella carne…

André avrebbe pensato d'essere lui ad incuterle paura.

Le dita si spinsero su a sfiorare il seno. Indugiarono calde, sulla consistenza tiepida…

 _No…_

Il respiro intrappolato nella sabbia…

L'acqua gelata, putrida, la gola che chiedeva aria…

 _Respira…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non ci riesco…._

"Aspetta…".

Le dita strinsero i polsi di lui tenendoli fermi, lì, che lui non si muovesse, mentre il capo si scostò per sottrarsi all'incedere della bocca, al procedere della lingua che coglieva il battito del cuore.

Dio, se…

Non voleva che lui percepisse la paura…

Non era di lui che aveva paura…

"Aspetta!" – più forte, gridato, che _no_ era impensabile, impossibile, inconcepibile.

 _No…_

Il respiro non c'era più…

Si ritrasse…

"Oscar…" – André si sollevò un poco, le prese la faccia tra le mani, intuì il viso…

Era umido…

"Oscar…perché…".

"No…non…posso…".

"Perché…stai piangendo?".

"Non…non sto piangendo!".

Le afferrò le mani, la costrinse a sfiorarsi la faccia, ch'era umida…

La voragine s'aprì nello stomaco, la paura di non essere più capace di amare invase i sensi come onda che trascina via tutto, senza lasciare scampo.

"Calmati…".

Il respiro sul respiro…

Il corpo rifiutò ogni compassione, ogni abbraccio, ogni pietà. Il corpo prese a parlare, silenzioso, contorcendosi come una serpe calpestata, che adesso lei non respirava più e voleva aria e voleva essere libera.

Si scostò André, senza che lei glielo chiedesse. Nel buio rimase con le mani sul viso di lei, mentre l'ascoltava respirare intensamente, che pareva stesse soffocando.

Un gemito, il corpo contorto tentò d'espellere il demonio, il sangue marcio…

Il lume d'un moccolo rischiarò la stanza.

No, meglio il buio.

"Spegnila!" – ordinò soffiando rabbia.

"Che ti succede?".

"Niente! Spegnila!".

Non voleva vedersi in faccia, non voleva vedersi riflessa nello sguardo di André, spaventato e forse arrabbiato, o forse impietosito dall'incapacità di amare, aprirsi, accoglierlo…

Chiuse gli occhi, il respiro imprigionato nella gola, i denti stretti che le tempie battevano all'impazzata e la testa sarebbe scoppiata.

 _Le…_

 _Dannate…_

 _Spinte…_

 _Idiote…_

 _Violente…_

 _Dentro…_

Le veniva da vomitare, il corpo incapace di controllarsi…

 _Non respiro…_

 _Non respiro…_

 _Non uccidere!_

 _Perché?_

Stava impazzendo…

Afferrò le mani di lui per togliersele dalla faccia, per togliersele di dosso.

Tutto feriva, tutto incideva…

Tutto…

André, no, non lui, non poteva essere che nemmeno lui riuscisse ad abbracciarla, lì in quel buio.

"Oscar…calmati…sono io…".

 _Dio, era André quello…_

 _Era André…_

Sibilato…

Rabbioso…

Incredulo…

"Esci!"

L'ordine se ne uscì sibilato, rabbioso, incredulo che lei stessa tremò e le parve di cadere giù.

Il respiro annullato…

La guardò incapace di comprendere, sforzandosi di farsi bastare quell'incapacità.

"Non ti lascio sola!" – rispose tentando d'accarezzarla.

"Esci!" – le lacrime agli occhi, gridato contro.

Il nemico era dentro di lei, André non poteva combatterlo, André non aveva fatto altro che risvegliare la bestia feroce dell'avversione a sé.

Non era stata capace di difendere sé stessa, la propria integrità, non aveva vegliato sul loro amore.

La coscienza frantumata, dispersa…

"Che ti hanno fatto?" – chiese lui tentando d'accarezzarla.

La rabbia si contrasse ingoiata in un ultimo singulto respirato piano.

"Lasciami…non toccarmi…" – disse, quasi senza respiro.

Fece per alzarsi, scansarsi, sottrarsi alle mani. Il movimento rapido, non preventivato, la fece cadere a terra, mentre il respiro si perdeva.

Il corpo si ribellava, smetteva d'ubbidire alla disciplina imposta in anni e anni d'incessante esercizio al controllo di sé.

Persino amare a quel punto diventava atto incapace d'esser portato a compimento, il desiderio inabissato nella voragine scura della rabbia e della paura e…

"Calmati…" – tentò d'accarezzarla, di nuovo.

Assurdo…

Lei scansò la mano.

"Lasciami…vattene!" – sibilato, rovesciato addosso – "Non…".

Non voleva mostrarsi fragile, incapace di raccordare mente e corpo, inabile a gestire il buio che regnava.

La rabbia sovrastava il desiderio che, a quel punto, intuì essere stato solo un'illusione, una forzatura della mente per riportare tutto alla normalità, il più in fretta possibile, che lei lo amava, ne era certa e voleva dimostrarglielo e voleva dimostrarlo a sé stessa.

Dunque aveva riempito il vuoto con la rabbia, c'era riuscita a ficcarci solo quella, davvero le pareva di non sentire più nulla, le parole non uscivano, le spiegazioni non c'erano.

 _Il buio…_

 _Il vuoto…_

"Non preoccuparti…" – si permise di dire André mentre si staccava, intuendo il corpo di lei che tremava e lei che tentava di controllarlo che non era mai accaduta una cosa simile e doveva essere tutto nuovo, anche per lei.

E lei non voleva la pietà o la compassione…

"Basta! Lasciami…vai via…per favore…" – gridato piano, cinico.

Lei, educata al sistematico, costante ed inflessibile controllo delle emozioni, il corpo incastrato nella ferrea regola di muoversi in sintonia con la mente, che, a sua volta, doveva elaborare velocemente le situazioni, ideare una soluzione, reagire ed agire…

A lei non era mai stato concesso di dubitare di sé stessa, non era mai stato permesso di avere paura.

Era accaduto in passato…

Ci aveva posto rimedio.

La differenza…

Ora la mente s'era distaccata ed il corpo non sorreggeva più la prima ed il desiderio e…

Il corpo non sorreggeva più nulla.

"Perdonami…" – ammise André.

"Non devi scusarti…".

Restava lì André tentando di comprendere.

"Non so quello che mi sta accadendo…" – sussurrò lei.

"Sta bene…ma cerca di calmarti…".

"Non voglio calmarmi!" – la replica secca, astiosa – "Voglio sapere che succede! Perché…".

Come faceva a spiegargli che l'aveva desiderato, lo desiderava, e voleva averlo e voleva donarsi a lui, lì, quella notte e….

S'era ritrovata ad imporlo a sé stessa che non c'era riuscita…

Come faceva a spiegare che la volontà non bastava più e che se fosse accaduto di non riuscire più a toccarlo e a lasciarsi toccare da lui, lei sarebbe impazzita?

Il respiro assente, le gambe immobili, fredde, le lacrime trattenute…

Si ritrovava lui, André, come avversario, incapace di distiguerlo dall'altro, come fossero stati la stessa persona.

Le mani alla testa per fermare le tempie che battevano…

André istintivamente tentò d'abbracciarla e ancora lei si ritrasse, tremando, incapace d'accettare il contatto, sostenere lo sguardo. Si sentiva in gabbia…

Il punto era comprendere se dentro ci s'era messa lei, per difendersi, o ce l'aveva ficcata qualcun altro, un avversario.

Ma lì non c'erano avversari, c'era Andrè, solo lui, lui che le aveva insegnato ad amare, odiare, ridere, prendersi cura di sé e mandarsi al diavolo e adesso…

Non riusciva neppure a guardarlo.

Lui percepì il corpo contratto, rigido, distolse l'abbraccio, per non imporlo a lei e per non imporre a sé stesso l'ennesimo rifiuto.

Adesso era lui a faticare a respirare…

Intuiva…

Doveva ammetterlo con sé stesso che la prigionia non era ancora conclusa e che forse s'era incisa sulla pelle come una marchio infuocato.

Non sapeva come liberare lei…

Pochi passi…

Barcollò, al buio. Un respiro fondo, inforcò la piccola lente…

Non riusciva a respirare…

Uscì, il corridoio buio, inciampò una volta, l'aria in faccia…

Non riusciva a respirare…

Tentò d'immaginare, la mente rifiutava la visione, il corpo di lei violato…

Stava accadendo di nuovo.

Il rammarico che, come sempre, lei chiedeva di restare sola.

Di nuovo…

Come a Parigi…

Come a Limours….

Stava fuggendo di nuovo.

Solo che questa volta il dolore non era fuori ma dentro di lei.

André prese a camminare sul ponte. Non c'era nemmeno la luna, solo una luce diffusa e tesa, le nuvole in alto viaggiavano veloci, staccate dal cielo nero, basse…

Doveva cercare la risposta…

Non sapeva nemmeno che domanda avrebbe potuto porre, né a sé stesso, né…

Qualcuno stava ancora abbracciato, dove s'era tenuta la piccola festa. Un abbraccio languido prima d'accomiatarsi dal vortice arioso e salmastro che aveva scosso i sensi, quella sera.

Si voltò un istante verso la costa e la vide, lontana, confusa, che gli parve non fosse freddo, ma gli occhi erano appannati da lacrime asciutte e feroci, incapaci di restare nelle viscere.

Bussò alla porta della cabina ch'era stata messa a disposizione di Sir John River.

Quello gli aprì, poco dopo, la faccia sorpresa…

"Devo…devo vedere il bambino…avete detto che Ismael ha in compito di sorvegliarlo. E' possibile che siano assieme?".

La domanda secca, l'inglese non capiva ma acconsentì a far strada e a scendere giù nel ponte di coperta per cercare il musulmano che lui stesso aveva messo a fianco del bambino, che nessun altro si fosse permesso d'avvicinarlo e fargli del male.

Non lo doveva solo a lei, lo doveva a sé stesso.

"Perdonate…avete timore che accada qualcosa a Martin?" – chiese River.

André rimase in silenzio. I pensieri vorticavano.

Le immagini di ciò ch'era accaduto erano dentro di lei ma non volevano riemergere.

Gli occhi del bambino avrebbero potuto riportarle a galla.

"No…devo solo parlare con lui".

"A quest'ora?".

André non rispose di nuovo, intento a non cadere. Faticava a respirare ed il senso di nausea saliva dallo stomaco. S'era illuso. L'aveva ritrovata viva e questo era bastato a cancellare il terrore d'averla persa…

S'era illuso…

Aveva davvero pensato che lei fosse ancora capace di diventare miraggio, pura, della purezza del loro amore, intenso, carnale, eppure inviolato.

Chiuse gli occhi, immobile, assorta, concentrata nel tentativo di ricomporre i pezzi della vita che si stava disgregando, giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora.

Era troppo stanca…

Troppo…

Riemerse la voce, la propria.

Pareva abbastanza chiara e netta perché qualcuno l'avesse sentita ma no, quelli le passavano accanto, non l'avevano udita.

Non l'avevano vista…

Le porte si chiudevano…

Colpi, respiri, acqua marcia, odore salmastro delle sartie addosso…

Nemmeno riusciva a vederlo il corpo, il proprio, e lei lo percepiva racchiuso, incapace di muoversi e liberarsi.

Non riusciva a respirare.

Ecco…

Mancava il respiro…

La voce non usciva…

L'acqua, pesante…

L'acqua stringeva le tempie…

Il fumo bruciava la gola…

La luce accecava i suoi occhi…

 _Fuoco…_

 _Non uccidere!_

 _Dio, io…_

La mano del bambino sulla guancia interrompeva la sequenza oscura eppure orribile…

 _Martin…_

"Martin…".

River aveva condotto André nell'angolo della stiva, uno stanzone dov'erano stese le brande dell'equipaggio.

La lanterna cieca illuminò il corpulento compare dell'inglese che si svegliò. In silenzio guardò River e l'altro alzò le spalle, non sapeva che stesse accadendo.

"Devo…parlare con Martin…" – ripeté André cercando il bambino con lo sguardo.

Voleva la sua memoria, voleva quei ricordi che lei non poteva riportare a galla.

Voleva…

Martin era lì accanto, rannicchiato.

Ismael lo scosse un poco per ridestarlo e l'altro aprì gli occhi, stringendosi alla camicia del musulmano che lo guardò per confortarlo che nulla di grave stava accadendo.

"Puoi venire con me?" – chiese André, nella voce l'incertezza sul da farsi.

L'olandese era sparito tra le onde, l'unico che avesse visto e sentito e compreso era Martin.

Ci aveva pensato di continuo in quelle ore…

Ci aveva pensato…

Chiedere a Martin di raccontare ciò che aveva visto.

Con tutto ciò che il bambino aveva vissuto per colpa del comune aguzzino…

Eppure, l'urgenza di recuperare i ricordi aveva preso il sopravvento.

Dio, stava accadendo di nuovo. Stava anteponendo lei a tutto, a tutto ciò per cui avevano lottato.

Già una volta Oscar non gliel'aveva perdonato.

Non era più possibile rimandare.

Presto avrebbero lasciato la nave e allora André non avrebbe più potuto parlare con nessun altro che fosse stato in quella prigione.

Martin si alzò.

"Usciamo…" – André faticava a respirare.

All'aperto, Martin guardò in alto allo sguardo di quell'uomo che gli pareva diverso da tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto nella vita.

Fu André ad inginocchiarsi, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla.

Ismael era poco distante, River anche.

S'era illuso…

Sì anche Martin s'era illuso che quell'uomo avesse rispetto di lui.

"Devo chiederti…".

Il vento scioglieva il respiro…

Tentò di fermarsi André, che non sapeva se fosse perché davvero non voleva sapere nulla oppure perché non poteva usare gli occhi di quell'innocente.

 _No…_

"Mi dispiace…forse non ti farà piacere quello che sto per chiederti…ma…devo aiutarla…devo aiutarla a ricordare…".

S'irrigidì Marti, la mascella serrata, il corpo istintivamente contratto.

André lo trattenne dandosi del pazzo…

 _Fermati…-_ se lo disse.

 _No…_

"Cos'è accaduto…là sotto?".

S'era affezionato a Martin. Anche André.

Mai avrebbe immagino di servirsi degli occhi del bambino, anche se lo sguardo di Martin, in certo qual modo, era divenuto il proprio, era già accaduto che il moccioso avesse letto la realtà per lui, l'indice dentro il palmo di André a disegnare le poche lettere imparate e poi l'unico gesto chiaro a tutti.

 _Sono felice…_

Negò Martin. Tentò d'indietreggiare.

André lo tenne lì: "Ti prego…non…te lo chiederei se davvero non fosse importante!".

Il tono si sollevò, nel buio, nel silenzio rimbombò feroce, tanto che Ismael el – Bakar, notoriamente silenzioso ed impassibile, s'irrigidì e Sir John River fu costretto a guardarlo per tenerlo buono.

Lo sguardo di Martin si rabbuiò, la bocca fiduciosa e dischiusa, si strinse in una smorfia di rifiuto.

"So che non ho il diritto di chiederti di ricordare ma credimi, non lo farei se non fosse veramente importante…".

Martin serrò la bocca, fissò l'altro, lo sguardo lividamente terrorizzato.

Tirò un respiro fondo André e tentò di girare attorno alla questione.

Per Martin sarebbe stato più semplice negare od affermare realtà che gli fossero state descritte.

"Sapevi dove l'aveva portata?".

La domanda era semplice e scontata. Il bambino annuì.

"Ci sei andato subito…dopo che l'aveva presa?".

Martin rimase fermo. No, non era così, ch'era stato lui a condurla là sotto.

Non poteva ammetterlo, Martin, anche se gli parve che l'altro in realtà lo sapesse già.

"Va bene…eravate là sotto…".

Silenzio, immobilità…

Il bambino non negava e questo era già qualcosa.

"L'ha tenuta lì…dalla mattina della tempesta…".

Silenzio…

"E poi…".

Silenzio…

"Aveva dei segni…qui…sui polsi…" – Andrè lisciò delicatamente i polsi del bambino – "E anche qui…".

Le dita corsero al viso di Martin, percorrendo la guancia, soffermandosi sul segno lasciato dalla corda ch'era servita ad impedirle di gridare.

Silenzio…

"Non poteva muoversi quindi?".

Annuì Martin, nel buio lo sguardo aveva abbandonato quello dell'uomo e aveva preso a fissare un punto lontano, perduto in chissà quale oscurità della mente. Era difficile ammettere di non aver fatto nulla per evitare quello scempio. Martin aveva pensato che Streke avrebbe ucciso quella creatura e così, se lei fosse stata là sotto e se lui non avesse aperto bocca, l'olandese non avrebbe avuto nulla da recriminare e di cui vendicarsi.

Misera illusione…

"Quell'uomo…è tornato?".

"…".

"Tu eri lì?".

Il bambino non fece alcun movimento, né col capo, né con le mani.

Come volesse prender tempo nel dare la risposta o meglio, come se quella risposta non la volesse proprio dare.

André comprese d'essere arrivato al ricordo spezzato, racchiuso là dove lei non rammentava.

Lui stesso aveva paura…

Se l'immaginava…

"Tu hai visto cosa le ha fatto?".

Martin lo fissò con occhi di rabbia.

Nel suo sguardo tante domande.

Lui s'era fidato di André.

 _Perché mi stai facendo questo?_

 _Perché devo dirti ciò che visto?_

 _Perché dovrei tradirla?_

Nella mente la chiara affermazione che riferire ciò che aveva visto sarebbe equivalso a tradirla, a sottoporla di nuovo alla tortura, anche se solo con la mente.

André con gesto istintivo afferrò la mano del piccolo, stringendola.

Martin sgusciò dalla presa. Provò, nella sua disperazione a ribellarsi alle domande, ai ricordi.

Una specie di rantolo soffocato uscì dalla bocca, aria ch'entrava e scivolava faticosamente attraverso la sua gola.

Ismael el – Bakar fece un passo, mentre River mise una mano avanti per fermarlo. L'altro non si lasciò comandare stavolta e fece un altro passo.

Negò Martin portandosi una mano alla gola…

"Che hai visto?" – André lo strinse per le spalle di nuovo – "Che le ha fatto?".

Negò di nuovo Martin tentando di sgusciare dalla presa, la mano chiusa alla propria gola.

"C'era del sangue?".

Annuì l'altro mentre il respiro si perdeva e gli occhi s'inumidivano…

"Sangue…dalla…bocca…" – ripetè André a fatica.

Annuì ancora l'altro che riuscì a staccarsi e a fare un passo indietro e André lo riprese stringendogli il braccio in un gesto di rabbia.

"Dove stava quell'uomo? Era accanto a lei…".

Martin sollevò gli occhi, umidi…

"Dove…".

Pestò il piede a terra Martin e prese a divincolarsi, a negare con la testa…

Un mugugno sordo…

Il musulmano avanzò.

"Ismael aspetta!" – tentò di fermarlo River.

Ismael el Bakar non si fermò raggiungendo il bambino e l'uomo che lo teneva lì. Aveva ricevuto l'ordine di verificare che nessuno facesse del male al moccioso e secondo il suo giudizio quello era male.

Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di André.

"Ismael…non gli farà del male!" – insistette River.

No, Ismael el – Bakar stabilì che quello era male e ch'era un male ancora peggiore di quello che il moccioso aveva vissuto.

L'altro male veniva dal demonio…

Quello no, quello veniva da un amico e allora era anche peggio.

Strinse la presa, André tentò di ribellarsi ma l'altro l'afferrò per la camicia tentando di tirarlo su e di staccarlo.

"Aspetta! Non…".

Si sentì trascinato indietro André.

Tentò di richiamare la coscienza dell'altro: "Non capisci! Lei…sta male…devo sapere…".

Negò Ismael el – Bakar con la testa.

Negò per significare che non gli avrebbe più permesso di proseguire.

River s'avvicinò: "Monsieur…temo che dal bambino non otterrete nulla e comunque…la fama dell'olandese…era…nota…".

Le parole si persero nel buio.

"Sta bene! Lei ha sempre saputo difendersi!" – digrignò André che vedeva allontanarsi la possibilità di sapere. L'anelava e la temeva…

Non sapere spesso è meglio che conoscere la verità.

"Martin…perdonami…prova ad andare avanti ti prego…cosa è successo dopo?" - André tentò di insistere.

Era distante dal bambino adesso e fece leva sulla coscienza del piccolo, anche se sentiva il disgusto salirgli allo stomaco, per quello che s'immaginava fosse accaduto e verso sé stesso, per quel che stava facendo.

River gli stava dicendo che non aveva senso torturare Martin.

Che quel buio poteva riempirsi in un unico modo, con l'unico ricordo che sarebbe stato meglio cancellare. Atre strade non ce ne sarebbero state.

Martin agitò le manine per fermare quella tortura a cui non sembrava più riuscire a resistere.

"Allora…cos'ha fatto dopo l'olandese?".

Il bambino iniziò a piangere, sussulti e mugugni, e André si rese conto che quella conversazione era terminata.

Anche i ricordi del bambino s'infrangevano contro la stessa voragine buia…

 _Il buio oltre…_

Non era possibile andare oltre.

Calde lacrime presero a rigare le guance.

Si liberò André dalla presa di Ismael e s'inginocchiò e abbracciò il moccioso, forte, per calmarlo e ringraziarlo, che, a modo suo, Martin aveva chiarito che fosse accaduto, anche senza ammetterlo chiaramente.

Non era necessario.

André comprese e si maledisse mille volte, che stavolta davvero non era riuscito a difenderla.

Martin rimase lì, stretto, solo alcuni istanti, stranito per l'ennesima violenza, poi si divincolò e sparì nel buio.

André perse la figuretta sottile…

Le immagini non rivelate presero a scorrere attraverso i gesti, i respiri, gli sguardi di lei…

Parole mute, eppure talmente assordanti.

 _Allora…forse…_

 _Amore mio…_

 _Dio…_

 _Aiutami a farle dimenticare quello che le hanno fatto._

 _Lei non dovrà mai saperlo. Non dovrà ricordare. Mai!_

 _Ho passato una vita intera accanto a lei senza sfiorarla…_

 _E se dovrà essere di nuovo così..._

 _Sarà di nuovo così!_

 _Non ti lascio. Qualsiasi sarà il nostro destino…_

 _6 ottobre 1789 Le Comte Verd, 10° giorno di viaggio, mattino…_

 _Porto di Livorno…_

Si svegliò quasi di soprassalto.

Entravano…

Dio, stavano entrando…

La debole cancellata arrugginita non aveva retto.

Le Guardie Reali perse chissà dove…

Il popolo di Parigi e di Versailles non aveva più voglia d'aspettare, che qualcuno aveva detto che il re e la regina avrebbero lasciato la reggia.

Il colpo di grazia all'infingarda monarchia.

Lo sguardo sbarrato, attonito…

"Oscar…".

Il viso di André, un poco distante.

Il respiro…

 _Dio…_

 _Respira…_

Entravano…

 _Dio…_

 _L_ e porte fragili, istoriate di delicati fiori dipinti…

"Oscar…siamo…arrivati…".

"Che…".

 _Siamo arrivati…_

 _Stanno entrando…_

"Siamo a Livorno…il mercantile sta entrando in porto…dobbiamo scaricare i bauli…puoi occupartene tu?".

"Sì…" – balbettò lei sbarrando lo sguardo – "Si…tu…".

"Devo occuparmi dei cavalli…Monsieur River mi accompagnerà a cercare una carrozza…dobbiamo caricare i bauli…non possiamo proseguire a cavallo…e poi…".

Lo guardò stranita, assonnata.

Le voci s'erano affollate nella mente e poi grida, colpi…

I corridoi lucidi affogati da mantelli sudici, piedi infangati, bambini che piangevano…

 _Maestà…_

"Si…ti ascolto…".

"Sei stanca…avevo pensato di far recapitare i bagagli dalla diligenza postale ma preferisco trovare una carrozza…così riposerai durante il viaggio…".

"Non è necessario…posso farcela…".

"No…sono io che non posso farcela!" – chiosò lui, il tono un poco severo.

"Cosa…perché?".

"Ti prego…non conosco la strada…abbiamo ancora quarantuno miglia…verso sud…non so quanto c'impiegheremo ad arrivare. Non devi affaticarti…".

Oscar annuì. Andrè sorrise, docile, calmo…

L'intesa era raggiunta.

"Ti lascio…ci rivediamo più tardi…".

Annuì…

Rimase sola. Gli occhi corsero alla bisaccia con i documenti.

Lei tornava ad essere Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Si riebbe…

Doveva…

Doveva trovare Martin. Doveva vederlo…

 _Dio…_

Il viaggio terminava, la sua vita tornava ad insistere nelle mani…

Si guardò i polsi ancora fasciati. Che ne sarebbe stato di quel bambino?

Si vestì in fretta, precipitandosi fuori.

Il cuore s'innalzò…

Lo sguardo si riempì di sprazzi verdi e gialli, intensi e bruciati, le vele ammainate consentirono di allargare lo sguardo e riconoscere la linea vivida e netta che arginava il mare azzurro di contro alla costa, striscia bianca e lucente di spiaggia, intervallata a tratti da rocce grigio chiaro, incise a picco, incuneate a scomparire tra le onde bianche.

E più giù, oltre, i colori della città, l'azzurro delle case, il rosso dei tetti, il bianco delle vele, l'ocra delle mura di cinta…

Verso il cielo…

Quel viaggio era terminato.

Nessuna illusione…

103


	35. Terra

_**Terra**_

 _Nuper rosarum flores_

 _Ex dono pontificis_

 _Hieme licet horrida_

 _Tibi, virgo cœlica,_

 _Pie et sancte deditum_

 _Grandis templum machinæ_

 _Condecorarunt perpetim_

 _Guillame Dufay 1436 d.c._

 _6 ottobre 1789, Versailles, mattino…_

Erano entrati, davvero, questa volta. La reggia violata, gli appartamenti reali invasi a forza. La regina s'era salvata per un soffio. S'era rifugiata nella camera del re.

Non sarebbero più partiti il re e la regina per il Castello di Meudon.

Non da soli, almeno.

Il popolo lo rivoleva a Parigi il suo re e l'esercito di straccione e popolane prese a scortare la carrozza reale con dentro il _fornaio_ e la _fornaia ed il fornaretto_ più eccellenti di Francia, le pagnotte distribuite issate sulle picche.

La carrozza era scortata da cento deputati, il Marchese Lafayette e le Guardie Reali.

La massa di gente si scuoteva, si metteva in cammino, procedendo o seguendo il re.

Uomini e donne si avviavano chi a piedi, chi a cavallo, in carrozza o sui carri, stretti tra i cannoni che qualcuno aveva recuperato.

La gioia manifestata attraverso secchi colpi di baionetta, sparati in aria…

Le grida, le risa, il fango, la pioggia scrosciante…

Il cuore impazzito che il padre della Francia tornava nella sua città e tutto da quel momento sarebbe andato per il meglio.

Il fornaio più eccellente avrebbe cucinato il pane per tutta Parigi.

Gli uomini avevano preso la Bastiglia, le donne avevano riportato il re a Parigi.

Il primo ottobre era stato guastato dalle dame di Versailles ma le donne di Parigi avevano fatto in fretta a rimettere tutto a posto.

Il sei ottobre…

Pioveva a dirotto…*

 _Adieu Versailles…_

 _§§§_

 _6 ottobre 1789, Livourne…_

Lo sguardo corse verso l'alto mentre il cuore batteva all'impazzata e gli occhi si riempivano dell'azzurro intenso e pieno e puro del cielo.

L'andirivieni di mozzi, facchini, ufficiali…

Ordini secchi gridati, le sartie che risalivano e poi scendevano per ammaestrare le vele, il vento teso e profumato.

Vide i bauli issati e portati via, il piazzale del porto s'apriva sotto gli occhi…

Intravide André…

"Aspetta!" – tentò di richiamarlo che quello la sentì e si voltò tornando indietro.

I cavalli erano nervosi dopo giorni di forzata immobilità, scalpitavano, era necessario lasciarli sfogare e si doveva trovare una carrozza.

I pugni chiusi, s'avvicinò, che intuiva cosa volesse lei, o meglio, chi cercasse.

"Dov'è Martin…" – lo sguardo aperto e perduto – "Non riesco a trovarlo…".

Non poteva…

Non poteva lasciarlo senza rivederlo almeno un'ultima volta.

Che ne sarebbe stato di lui?

Un istituto di carità a Napoli o chissà dove…

Anime disperse che s'erano incontrate per caso.

Per caso…

"L'hai visto? Devo trovarlo…prima di lasciare la nave…".

Un respiro fondo…

André si sentiva in colpa, il tempo stringeva, non aveva senso mentire.

Era sveglio dall'alba, l'aveva cercato anche lui per…

 _Dio…_

Si sentiva in colpa…

Martin aveva con sé la certezza di ciò che era accaduto.

Si sentiva in colpa André che non aveva esitato ad usarlo il moccioso, così come avevan fatto tutti.

"L'ho visto…questa notte…".

"Questa…notte? Perché?" – lo sguardo s'illividì, prendendo a scivolare in terree congetture.

"Volevo parlare con lui…".

"Perché? Perché volevi parlargli? Cosa dovevi…" – l'incalzò lei, nel tono della voce il dubbio che dall'incontro André avesse voluto sapere che fosse accaduto a lei.

"Lo sai…non è necessario che te lo spieghi…lui era là sotto con te…".

Il tono parve risentito, cinico. Oscar intravide la rabbia di André per un gesto che doveva essergli costato parecchio ma questo non attenuava la gravità.

"Che cosa gli avresti chiesto? André! E'…è solo un bambino!".

"Sì…ma lui…".

Si morse il labbro André, s'impose di restare zitto.

Non aveva cavato nulla d'esplicitò dallo sguardo terrorizzato di Martin, che però quello sguardo aveva rivelato tutto. Era sufficiente. Non aveva senso rivelare altro, che se quel buio le fosse rimasto nella testa e nel cuore forse c'era una ragione ed era meglio così.

"Se n'è andato…non l'ho più visto…".

Gli lanciò un'occhiata fulminea intuendo, furiosa, ma André, per la prima volta, non abbassò lo sguardo. Strinse i pugni, sostenne lo scontro quel tanto che servì a farle comprendere che non c'era altro d'aggiungere.

Poi si voltò e se ne tornò giù dalla nave.

Il tempo era poco…

Erano giunti a destinazione.

Non erano arrivati fin lì, in Italia, per un viaggio di piacere o allontanarsi dal pericolo della forca a Parigi. Almeno, non solo per quello.

Dovette rammentarlo a sé stesso André.

Tentò d'osservare l'orizzonte…

Il mare invocava la follia della speranza, intensamente azzurro, pieno, bianco…

 _§§§_

"Che intendete per _oltremare_?".

"Oh…è presto detto mia signora! Quei…quei…".

"Quei…".

"Perdonate mia signora…quei dannati inglesi sono arrivati prima di altri e hanno conquistato molte terre in oriente e da lì hanno preso ad estrarre queste pietre…ecco perché si chiama blu oltremare…".

"Una tonalità azzurra davvero impeccabile!".

La donna aveva osservato la pietra poi aveva teso le dita che s'erano poggiate delicatamente sulla consistenza severa, trasparente, rivelatrice d'innumerevoli sfaccettature che catturavano e riflettevano altrettante tonalità mescolate, intense, fredde e lucenti.

"Oui… _Impero Durrani_ …" – cincischiò l'ometto fregandosi le mani – "Così pare si chiami…vanta queste ed altre materie che non esiterò a proporre a sua signoria e che sua signoria non esiterà a trovare degne delle sue opere…".

La dama annuì, lo sguardo violaceo e trasparente scivolò affascinato dalla consistenza vitrea della _lazzulite_ , limpida ed intensamente piena ed eterea a confronto del blu scuro e ferroso che le era stato presentato anni prima, frutto d'esperimenti malriusciti occorsi nella lontana Russia.

"D'altra parte voi siete stata una delle prime a scegliere la _lana philosophica_ …" – continuò a sviolinare l'ometto – "E questo vi rende grandissimo merito…siete stata precursore al pari dei migliori artisti della nostra amata Florentia!".

L'ometto incensava, la dama era incerta.

Il costo delle pietre era decisamente elevato ma la resa sui dipinti sarebbe stata davvero encomiabile. Una delle famiglie nobili più in vista del Granducato non poteva esimersi dall'ottenere ed utilizzare le migliori pietre da frantumare e mescolare per rendere giustizia alla cerulea coltre che sovrastava la maggior parte delle dimore.

La donna si alzò e s'affacciò alla grande finestra. Lo sguardo prese a spaziare verso il mare calmo, lattiginoso, le mani giunte, chiuse nervosamente l'una dentro l'altra, la schiena rilassata e posata, in atteggiamento di chi attende ma al tempo stesso sfida l'attesa riempiendola del senso di sé e della propria eleganza.

Un colpetto alla porta mise in agitazione il mercante di pigmenti che vedeva correre il rischio di non concludere l'affare.

La donna rimase con lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte.

Una giovane agghindata con cura entrò nella stanza raccogliendo le code del sontuoso vestito per non rischiare di restare impigliata nelle gambe dei cavalletti che stazionavano alla rinfusa, che così avrebbe rischiato di far cadere le tele ch'erano appoggiate sopra, alcune già asciutte, altre fresche.

Aromi d'olio e solventi impregnavano l'aria e quasi inducevano il respiro ad inebriarsi.

"Ambrose…allora?" – esordì la donna più matura mantenendo lo sguardo al mare.

"Mia cara sorella…avevate ragione!" – replicò la giovane entusiasta scrutando con curiosità un dipinto appena abbozzato.

"Parla dunque!".

"Sì…alla villa…s'è notata agitazione…pare che finalmente arriverà qualcuno…ma là han tutti le bocche cucite…".

"Hai fatto come t'avevo chiesto?".

"Eh sì…ho mandato ben due ragazze per capire che stesse accadendo. Hanno visto solo le finestre aperte…quelle della torre…e il figlio del custode che andava e veniva con secchi di bianco…".

"Biacca?".

"No…quella robaccia loro non la usano…siete stata gentile a dirglielo che può essere pericolosa. Credo si tratti d'una tinta…non lo so…sorella! Siete voi la pittrice di casa!".

Silenzio…

"Minio…" – concluse la donna mantenendo lo sguardo al panorama – "E aurora…".

Altre tinte…

Il discorso sulla tenuta era rimandato.

"Oui…mia…signora e…e la lazzulite?".

"E sia…"- annuì quella – "Lasciatemela pure. Passate di sotto…Ambrose…accompagna il nostro ospite e rendigli il denaro per i suoi servigi…poi torna da me…".

"Donna Artemisia…" – gongolò l'ometto raccattando sacchettini e barattoli colmi di polveri colorate – "E' sempre un piacere servirvi…".

Donna Artemisia de la Tour non si voltò mantenendo lo sguardo perso alla contemplazione dello spazio esterno.

"Scusate…" – riprese l'ometto – "Per la preparazione? Avete necessità che tratti le pietre?".

"No, non sarà necessario. L'opificio da cui mi servo preparerà per me il pigmento…".

"Oh…Donna Artemisia…ma il viaggio sarà faticoso…dovrete…".

"Andare sino a Firenze…certo. Non temete…è sempre un piacere recarmi in città…davvero. Ci sarebbero altri opifici, anche più vicini, ma di certo preferisco allungare il viaggio perché ogni volta Firenze mi sorprende come non ci fossi davvero mai stata. Non si la osserva mai abbastanza…".

L'uomo fece spallucce come a dire, contenta voi!

Un inchino e se ne uscì borbottando.

Lo sguardo rimase all'orizzonte, mentre l'aria calda ch'entrava dalla finestra scivolava sulla pelle nuda delle spalle, solleticando i capelli che s'erano ribellati all'acconciatura e dunque ondeggiavano ribelli e liberi.

Nell'insieme una figura aggraziata e forte al tempo stesso.

Non si voltò Donna Artemisia de la Tour attendendo che la sorella Ambrose si risistemasse il vestito sedendosi su un divanetto poco lontano.

"Dimmi Joria…" – chiese la giovane impettita.

Il nome della sorella maggiore scandito con insolita dolcezza.

"Rammento che nostro padre ci disse che quella tenuta era di proprietà d'un nobile francese…" – esordì l'altra.

Ambrose fece spallucce: "Sì…ma…Donna Laurenzia ha detto che quello non è più il proprietario…".

"Quindi non lo rivedremo più…né lui né la sua famiglia…".

"Io non ero nemmeno nata s'è per questo!" – puntualizzò Ambrose.

"E' vero…ricordo che andammo a far visita alla tenuta e…".

Il discorso fluttuò nell'aria assieme agli effluvi del carbone e degli smeraldi polverizzati ed ai ricordi.

"Una persona fredda…ma affascinante…" – il commento della sorella maggiore uscì un poco triste.

"Ma se te l'eri una bambina!?" – borbottò la giovane inanellandosi un boccolo con l'indice – "E com'è che te lo rammenti così bene?".

"Ambrose! Innanzi tutto scandisci bene le parole che quell'accento…è insopportabile in bocca ad una dama del tuo rango!".

L'altra fece una boccaccia, di nascosto.

Nel silenzio…

"Scusami…" – disse piano Ambrose – "Ma perché t'interessa tanto quella casa?".

"Ricordi il giardino…".

"Il giardino? E che l'è c'entra il giardino?".

Scosse la testa Donna Artemisia de la Tour: "In primavera…la distesa di rose che sbocciano…uno spettacolo magrifico…le torri che s'innalzano dal giardino sembrano uscire da un mare variopinto!".

"Ma le rose le hanno tutti qua attorno! E abbiamo tutti quanti pure la torre! Le avevano tirate su per difendersi dagl'infedeli!".

"Che stupida che sei! Noi non siamo da meno s'è per questo! Ma si vede che non hai osservato bene né la casa, né le rose! La loro composizione…l'intreccio dei colori…alcune pare non siano italiane…e nemmeno austriache…".

"Quello l'era francese! Forse sono rose francesi!".

"Non m'interessa da dove vengono…ma il modo in cui sono state coltivate…chi ha dato disposizione per la loro dimora…doveva avere in mente un preciso significato…per chi…".

"Forse erano per la moglie…ma io non l'ho mai vista…".

Annuì la donna alla finestra: "Ora vai…fammi sapere quando arriveranno i nuovi padroni. Ci premureremo di far loro visita!".

"E sia!" – pestò il piedino a terra la più giovane – "Finalmente ci si conosce un po' meglio! Qua attorno ci sono solo contadini e…".

"Ambrose! Modera il linguaggio!"

Ambrose corse via che per poco la gonna non fece strage di cavalletti.

Donna Artemisia de la Tour tornò ad osservare l'atelier che la brezza del mare s'era insinuata nella stanza inebriando i sensi delle misture temperate ed asciutte che si ribellavano all'immobilità imposta dai leganti, liberando sentori di terre lontane assolate e selvagge.

Forse i ricordi di bambina s'erano ammantati del fascino dell'assenza…

 _§§§_

La brezza innalzava i pensieri…

"Sono lieto d'avervi conosciuta…" – sentenziò il Capitano Norel de Ville avvicinandosi – "E' molto raro incontrare persone come voi…vi auguro di avere una vita felice e piena di soddisfazioni!".

Oscar si voltò ritrovandosi lo sguardo del capitano che la osservava.

Deglutì che non s'aspettava un saluto intensamente sincero.

Che di solito la dama offre la mano…

Lei pensò appunto ad un saluto quasi militaresco.

L'altro invece arretrò un poco e le prese la mano davvero e gliela baciò delicatamente, senza sfiorare la pelle, semplicemente tenendo appoggiato il palmo di lei contro il suo.

S'accorse solo del respiro dell'uomo…

"Capitano…" – sussurrò lei.

"Comandante!" – replicò de Ville – "Perdonatemi…ma sentivo il dovere di salutarvi come meritate…non dimenticate mai chi siete davvero…".

Lei rimase lì, un poco sorpresa, incerta, ch'era stanca stravolta e ancora doveva ritrovare il bambino…

La scena venne occupata dal comandante in seconda che, per parte sua, fu più esplicito.

"La mia proposta è sempre valida…".

"Monsieur…".

L'altro sollevò la mano chiedendo quella di lei.

"Monsieur…non mi pare…".

Sarebbe stato scortese non accettare il saluto, che anche River si limitò a tenere il palmo appoggiato al proprio e ad inchinarsi, il capo abbassato in segno di saluto.

"Avete visto…Martin?" – dovette chiederlo alla fine che…

"Martin?" – River negò guardando il compare e Isamel rimase impassibile. I silenzi dell'energumeno cominciavano a parlare più delle parole.

"Sapete dov'è? Devo…vederlo…non posso andarmene senza averlo salutato…devo…".

L'omone tirò un respiro fondo…

Impassibile, fece muro e lei si ritrovò lì con lo sguardo dei due ufficiali che ammettevano che non c'era tempo e lei doveva scendere e lasciare…

 _Dio…_

Prese a scendere, i primi passi malfermi poi più decisi, mentre il vento scompigliava i capelli, la vista s'annebbiava, le gambe cedevano che non se la ricordava più la terra ferma sotto i piedi e un poco aveva paura che sarebbe davvero caduta a terra, perché l'equilibrio ormai s'era abituato all'ondeggiare intenso e ritmato della nave e non le pareva sarebbe più stata capace d'adattarsi alla ferma staticità della terra.

Si ritrovò sul piazzale, gli occhi presero a guardarsi intorno, a scrutare attraverso il marasma che regna in ogni porto che si rispetti.

Dovette scansarsi due volte per non finire travolta da carri che passavano per avvicinarsi alle navi o per portar via carichi, sacchi, casse, botti…

"Perdonate…vengo con voi…" – si ritrovò l'inglese alle spalle – "Livourne vanta una popolazione inglese assai ampia e rinomata…avevo detto al vostro amico che l'avrei aiutato a trovare una carrozza…".

Un inserviente tratteneva i cavalli.

Li riconobbe e s'avvicinò, accarezzando il muso degli animali che riconobbero a sua volta la mano che li aveva accuditi per tutte quelle settimane.

Li vide poco lontano…

André parlava con l'inglese e l'inglese accennava una sorta di consenso e si fiondava chissà dove.

André tornava verso di lei, lo sguardo scuro e poi allungava il passo e risaliva sulla nave.

I bauli erano lì, il cuore batteva forte, il vociare infastidiva, la testa girava…

Dov'era Martin…

Oscar chiuse gli occhi. Sentiva che non sarebbe riuscita a fare un passo.

Le spalle ancora indolenzite bruciavano là dove le corde avevano trattenuto gesti e movimenti.

Il cuore batteva all'impazzata.

"State bene?" – River s'avvicinò afferrandola per un braccio.

"Sì…" – poche parole, era davvero stanca nonostante avesse dormito, così almeno pensava.

Era stremata, arrabbiata, soprattutto con sé stessa, che non s'era controllata e la smania di sapere, il buio che aveva invaso l'anima erano stati causa del comportamento di André. Se lui aveva cercato di parlare con Martin era stato solo per far luce sul buio…

Non poteva rimproverarlo per questo.

Se fosse stata più forte e non si fosse lasciata condizionare da ricordi annebbiati, ricordi che non c'erano, André, non si sarebbe preoccupato così tanto al da cercare il bambino e fargli chissà quali penose domande.

E sentiva che lasciare quel bambino avrebbe significato perdere una parte di sé, più di quello che lei stessa avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

"Non preoccupatevi per Martin. Lo troveremo e ci prenderemo cura di lui. Gli cercheremo una sistemazione appena arriveremo a Napoli" – disse River – "Non lascerò che qualcun altro gli faccia del male…".

Oscar lo guardò, non era abbastanza.

Doveva scusarsi…

André doveva far comprendere a Martin che non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.

S'arrendeva André, all'evidenza.

Aveva costretto il bambino a parlare di ciò che tutti avrebbero dovuto fargli dimenticare.

I passi veloci riportarono André sul ponte.

Non si dava pace per ciò che era accaduto…

Un pensiero veloce…

Neppure lui capiva…

Un pensiero corse nella mente, rapido ed immediato, tanto che lui stesso si stupì, l'idea assurda gli era entrata nella testa.

Si ritrovò Ismael el Bakar piazzato in mezzo al ponte, lo sguardo impassibile, le braccia incrociate.

L'intravide poi, dietro l'energumento, il piccolo Martin, rannicchiato, occhi scuri ed accusatori, che si capiva che lui non avrebbe voluto più vedere nessuno, nemmeno per un saluto.

Che di nuovo l'avevano usato e adesso lo stavano abbandonando lì…

"Grazie…" – s'inginocchiò André aggirando l'omone, chiudendo il bambino in un abbraccio, senza chiedergli il permesso, mentre il respiro tornava a farsi strada nella gola.

Magro smunto, un soffione di Tarassaco davvero, gli occhi sgranati, spaventati…

"Ti chiedo perdono…".

Il bambino rimase fermo…

"Ti chiedo di perdonarmi…non volevo ferirti…non ho pensato che…avrei voluto fare qualcosa per lei…perché…".

Immobile l'altro lo guardava, André abbassò la testa, chiuse gli occhi, tirò un respiro fondo.

Certi incontri non avvengono mai per caso, nel bene e nel male…

Dev'esserci una ragione, che però non bisogna avere fretta ma lasciare al destino il guizzo o il capriccio di rivelarla.

"Non ha più importanza…ascoltami…ti piacerebbe…ti piacerebbe venire con noi?".

Sussurrò la frase a sé e all'altro, tutta d'un fiato, per non intimorirlo ed al tempo stesso convincerlo.

"Non ti chiederò mai più nulla di quello che è accaduto…quindi non è per questo che ti chiedo di venire con noi…non…non c'è più nessuno su questa nave con cui tu possa stare…e…lei…lei sarebbe felice di prendersi cura di te e anch'io…".

Per poco il moccioso non perse il respiro che André dovette stringerlo forte per le braccia. S'accorse ch'era davvero magro e adesso gli occhi s'erano piantati addosso aperti, azzurri, lucidi…

Sgranati…

Negò Martin, con la testa, più a sé stesso che non gli pareva d'aver ben compreso.

Negò…

"No…sto dicendo la verità!" – lo prevenne André – "Senti…noi ci conosciamo ormai…e…".

Il bastone battè un colpo sul pavimento legnoso.

André si scosse ritrovandosi alle spalle il Capitano Norel de Ville.

"Dite sul serio?" – chiese l'uomo severo – "Questo moccioso ne ha già passate tante…non vorrete illuderlo…".

"Per questo…per questo dico davvero che potrebbe venire con noi…sono serio…io…".

André si alzò, convenne ch'era necessario chiarire.

"Vedete…io…ecco…non so come dirlo…".

"Ditelo e basta dannazione! Che ci vorrà a spiegare…".

"Non è semplice…vi basti sapere che…in passato…una vita…una vita come quella di Martin ci è sfuggita tra le dita…".

Un respiro fondo…

De Ville battè il bastone di nuovo sul pavimento.

"Per caso…" – s'insinuò il dubbio – "Era per questo che mi avete lasciato quel messaggio per l'ambasciatore De Rougeror?".

"Sì signore…esattamente…era una bambina…si chiamava Mimose…e…il destino era già stato oltremodo crudele con lei…".

"Così vorreste prendere con voi questo bambino?".

"Mettetela come vi pare…so che ognuno di noi è unico, irripetibile! Ma ugualmente non si dovrebbe cedere all'istinto della rassegnazione…il destino ha tanti modi per intrecciare le vite…".

"Ne convengo…".

Martin stava lì, ad ascoltare, i capelli biondi, quasi bianchi, ondeggiavano sparpagliati alla brezza del mare. Era pallido per essere un moccioso che lavorava su una nave.

"Non ha senso metterlo in un istituto di carità. Noi abbiamo una casa…certo…non l'ho mai veduta…ma starà bene…".

De Ville non pareva convinto, tossicchiò…

"Lei…" – riprese André – "Lei…si è affezionata…e anch'io…ammetto che questo bambino…".

Sbuffò de Ville…

"Io sarò la sua voce e lui…".

Sorrise de Ville sotto i baffi osservando l'orizzonte vago.

"E lui forse un giorno diventerà i miei occhi…quando non potrò vedere più nulla…".

Annuì de Ville che quella gli pareva questione dannatamente sensata anche se dannatamente egoista. Ma sì…

 _Do ut des_ valeva anche lì…

Aveva senso.

Andrè tornò con lo sguardo al bambino…

Glielo chiese, senza parlare…

Gli occhi dell'altro s'aprirono davvero e quello schizzò via come una lepre inseguita, schivando sartie e casse e barili e i mozzi che presero a gridargli dietro che se l'avessero acciuffato gliel'avrebbero fatta vedere loro e giù, giù dalla passerella che anche lui aveva le gambe che tremavano ch'era più di un anno che non mettera piede sulla terra e non gli pareva vero fosse per quel motivo.

Corse, a perdifiato, che per poco non venne investito da un carretto, che l'aveva vista e quasi le cadde addosso mentre lei si voltava e s'abbassava e l'afferrava chiudendolo nell'abbraccio, ritrovando sé stessa sull'altro.

"Dov'eri…".

Il bambino si strusciò contro il petto mordendosi il labbro per non piangere e annuì e poi negò che avrebbe voluto gridare ma non ci riusciva.

"Pensavo non sarei riuscita a salutarti…".

Ammise con sé stessa che quell'idea le sarebbe dovuta venire in mente a lei…

Per prima.

André le aveva letto dentro, senza nemmeno parlarle…

Martin prese la mano, ci ricamò dentro poche lettere, sufficienti perché lei comprendesse.

Poi le passò la mano sul viso accarezzandolo e lei lo guardava e temeva di non aver compreso bene.

"Verrai con noi?".

Annuì Martin tornando ad abbracciarla.

"Capitano…non so come ringraziarvi…" – concluse André lasciando che il respiro si perdesse nell'aria intensa del mare.

Una smorfia: "Debbo esser io a ringraziarvi invece…vi siete accollato una grande responsabilità…".

"Martin…è…piccolo…" – chiosò André tentando d'intuire che volesse dire l'altro.

Così piccoli forse si è ancora capaci di dimenticare…

"Certo…e io mi auguro…".

La frase rimase lì, sospesa, che André disse che doveva scendere perché il viaggio per loro non era ancora terminato.

Uno sguardo a Ismael el – Bakar che s'avvicinò afferrandogli la mano volgendo il palmo verso l'alto, disegnandoci sopra altre lettere.

Negò André, non capiva: "Terrò a mente i segni…me li farò…tradurre!" – rispose avviandosi verso la passerella.

Oscar lo vide arrivare verso di loro.

"André…Martin dice che verrà con noi…" – lo guardò, glielo chiese che forse il bambino aveva compreso male.

"Gliel'ho chiesto…ha accettato…e il capitano ha dato la sua benedizione… spero non ti dispiaccia…".

"Sì…va bene…" – la voce uscì balbettante, incerta, ch'era incredibile e lei non si capacitava come lui avesse potuto leggerle dentro.

Ci riusciva sempre André, anche quando nemmeno parlavano assieme.

Sorprendeva sempre quell'assonanza d'intenti e a volte spaventava che a quel modo si poteva esser certi di sapere esattamente cosa passasse per la testa dell'altro, nel bene…

E nel male.

"Madame…".

"Monsieur…River…grazie…come vedete…".

"Sì…anch'io sono più sereno…sono certo che il moccioso sarà in buone mani…".

Il gruppetto si osservava, attorno vorticava la folla lucente e smargiassa del porto di Livourne.

S'avvicinò alla fine una carrozza, una berlinetta scura, a cui vennero attaccati i cavalli scalpitanti. Non erano cavalli da traino ma ci si sarebbe dovuti accontentare.

"Spero che questa sarà sufficiente…il prezzo era buono…" – ammise River dando una manata sulla spalla al tizio sdentato e puzzolente di sigaro che aveva accettato di cedere il catorcio – "Comunque Livourne è una sorta di protettorato austriaco…ma ci vivono molti inglesi…semmai doveste averne necessità non esitate a rivolgervi a loro…".

Oscar guardò l'inglese che la questione, a conoscere tutta la storia, avrebbe anche potuto strappare un sorriso.

"Non sono tutti con la puzza sotto il naso i miei compatrioti!" – esclamò River per allontanare da sé la nomea che gli era stata appioppata proprio da lei durante l'incontro al porto di Marsiglia – "E se _non_ farete affidamento sul mio nome, statene certi che non avrete guai!".

Sorrise davvero Oscar, anche s'era davvero stanca…

Tutto pareva allontanarsi fagocitato da un passato che appariva ormai remoto.

Il futuro incombeva…

I cavalli scalpitarono ancora innervositi dalla confusione, dalle grida, i carretti che saltavano sul selciato parevano fare un chiasso ancor peggiore della tempesta scampata.

"Devo tornare a bordo…" – ammise River calcandosi il tricorno sulla faccia.

Si permise di guardarla, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso, che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta e aveva necessità d'imprimersi ogni tratto magro, ogni guizzo dello sguardo, ogni impercettibile movenza della bocca.

"Martin…fa il tuo dovere…altrimenti tornerò a prenderti!" – s'azzardò a minacciare l'inglese ma l'altro per nulla intimorito gli fece una linguaccia e si mise dietro Oscar.

André si chinò prese la mano del bambino, ripetè i segni che gli aveva inciso sul palmo il musulmano.

Negò Martin, che sulle prime non aveva compreso.

André riprovò…

Annuì allora il bambino, portandosi una mano al cuore e poi allargando le braccia e sorridendo.

Fu André a scuotere la testa che non capiva.

"Posso dirvelo io cosa significa…" – intervenne River - "Quei gesti…li vidi fare a Ismael tanto tempo fa … _Dio è misericordioso…_ ".

"Dio è misericordioso…" – ripetè André annuendo – "Credo d'aver compreso…".

"Il mio compare vi augura di vivere nella Sua misericordia…" – scosse la testa Sir John River – "Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar non saluta spesso qualcuno a questo modo. Pur essendo molto religioso ha sempre ammesso che è nel cuore che deve albergare la fede, non certo nelle parole…o nelle esibizioni di conoscenza…".

"Allora ricambiate il suo augurio…che anche lui e voi possiate vivere alla stessa maniera…".

"Io non credo in Dio…" – replicò Sir John River con una punta d'orgoglio – "Ma di certo la mia libertà di non credere è pari alla sua di credere ed affermare che ciò in cui si crede sia la verità. Glielo riferirò!".

Martin guardò la donna che gli stava al fianco, gli occhi del bambino a cercare quelli di lei, e quelli di lei che gli chiedevano s'era felice.

Sì, lo era…

Lo era a tal punto…

Annuì Martin, poi si staccò e fece cenno di aspettarlo e come un fulmine si voltò per correre di nuovo sulla nave.

"E adesso dove se ne va?" – si chiese River ad alta voce.

La passerella ripercorsa a ritroso, il cuore in gola, i passi tremanti…

Corse di nuovo sotto gli occhi stupiti dei mozzi, il soffione di Tarassaco, per sgusciare veloce ed infilarsi giù sotto il ponte di coperta e sparire e…

Riapparve dopo un poco, Martin, lei lo vide, da sotto, mentre il bambino s'avvicinava all'energumento e gli porgeva dei fogli e lei se l'immaginava cosa fossero quei fogli e cosa ci fosse scritto sopra.

Martin aveva nelle mani i preziosi fogli compilati assieme nei giorni precedenti.

Sopra c'erano riassunti i simboli che dovevano rappresentare le lettere che a loro volta dovevano rappresentare i suoni e così comporre quella specie di strano alfabeto per comunicare.

Il cuoco era riuscito a rilegarli usando ago e filo e ne era saltato fuori una specie di libretto, zeppo di scritte, che ora il bambino stava consegnando a Ismael.

Adesso il moccioso non ne avrebbe più avuto necessità perché studente ed insegnante sarebbero andati via assieme mentre Ismael avrebbe potuto usare i fogli per esercitarsi.

River davvero, da lontano, rimase senza parole quando vide il compare chinarsi ed abbracciare il minuscolo pulviscolo che per poco quello sarebbe rimasto stritolato e l'altro, davvero, gli parve stesse tremando.

La confusione prese ad aumentare che le ore scorrevano verso la mattinata inoltrata.

"Avete salutato madame come si conviene?" – chiese de Ville accostandosi al suo comandante in seconda ch'era risalito e stava appoggiato alla balaustra, osservando l'orizzonte con sguardo rassegnato e triste.

"L'ho fatto…".

"Ma non siete molto loquace…credete d'aver fatto la cosa giusta?" – continuò il capitano in tono indagatore.

"Monsieur…" digrignò River infastidito – "Che intendete con la cosa giusta? Che altro avrei dovuto fare!? Mica avrei potuto dirle che…che…".

Quando ci si metteva de Ville sapeva essere assolutamente indisponente.

"Monsieur…ogni volta che abbandoniamo una lotta non sapremo mai s'essa sarebbe stata vinta o persa…" – chiosò l'altro con fare serio.

"Monsieur…con tutto il rispetto…non avrei avuto possibilità…loro…sembrano…davvero uniti…".

"Ne convengo…Sir Joseph Hornett! Ma se ben ricordo non vi siete mai arreso di fronte al reciproco interesse d'una coppia…anzi…proprio questo v'ha sempre stimolato a trovare la strada migliore per…prendervi ciò che volevate!".

River si voltò di scatto e quasi l'avrebbe preso per il bavero della giacca il suo primo ufficiale. "Non mi pare comportamento sensato questo!" – obiettò stizzito.

Non comprendeva come il capitano avesse coraggio di stuzzicarlo, che lui stesso non poteva che ammettere con sé stesso che l'aveva lasciata andare quella e che con un poco di pazienza e se avesse avuto più tempo…

Rise de Ville: "Siete proprio cambiato mio buon Joseph!" – annuì – "Un tempo m'avreste dato una pacca sulla spalla e sareste corso giù dalla nave come il vento pur di prendervi ciò che v'aggradava!".

Sgranò gli occhi l'inglese: "Che intendete…".

"Intendo dire che tutti questi riguardi mi fanno pensare che voi teniate davvero a quella…donna. Il fatto d'accettare che lei abbia volontà propria – una volontà che non ammetterebbe mai la vostra presenza accanto a sé – e quindi accettare di rinuciare a averla per voi a tutti i costi…beh un tempo questo sarebbe stato uno smacco troppo grande da mandar giù e di conseguenza una vera sfida per voi! Non vi sareste fermato davanti a niente! Nemmeno davanti allo sguardo decisamente intenso del compagno di quella…e si…vi ci sareste ficcato dentro anima e…corpo in quella sfida! Oh sì! Ma adesso…adesso mi pare che siate più consapevole dei sentimenti altrui e quindi siete decisamente cambiato!".

"Che figlio di puttana!" – sibilò River sconcertato.

Rise de Ville, di gusto…

Gli rise in faccia…

"Sì, lo ammetto! Mi diverto un sacco ad esser appellato figlio di puttana! In questo sono d'accordo con voi! E mi diverto ancora di più a vedervi così affranto! Sir!".

Amare l'altro, al di sopra di sé stessi, oltre sé stessi.

Oltre…

Fare della vita dell'altro la propria vita e se necessario perdere la propria vita per quella dell'altro.

Essere la vita dell'altro.

Nient'altro contava per le due persone che aveva conosciuto e l'inglese si ritrovò, sul malgrado, a provare invidia per quel legame.

Un tempo si sarebbe detto annoiato ad una simile visione, che per lui, stare sei mesi con la stessa donna…

Ne sarebbe uscito pazzo!

Ecco perché aveva scelto la via del mare, così nessuna avrebbe mai saputo nulla delle altre.

Forse era davvero cambiato senza nemmeno essersene accorto.

River fece un passo indietro…

 _Che idiota ch'era stato…_

"Piuttosto…" – de Ville si fece serio – "Pensiate abbia fatto bene a lasciare che il moccioso andasse con loro?".

"Che intendete dire? Il bambino…non ne avremmo cavato nulla sulla nave…e non è che Ismael sarebbe potuto stargli alle calcagna tutto il tempo. Avreste voluto che altri…".

"Sir Joseph Hornett!" – tuonò de Ville – "Avreste dovuto dirmi che stava accadendo a quel moccioso! Non vi posso passar liscio il fatto d'avermi taciuto che quel…quel…quel dannato se la prendeva con lui!".

Un respiro fondo…

"Ho già fatto ammenda per questo…lo ammetto…sono stato…".

"Idiota!" – sentenziò de Ville, stavolta con ferreo rammarico.

"E sia! Perché adesso avete il dubbio d'aver fatto la cosa giusta? Quei due si sono affezionati al moccioso…lo tratteranno bene…ci vorrà un po' ma mi sembrano tutt'e due dotati di sufficiente testardaggine…".

De Ville tornò ad osservare l'orizzonte: "Non si sa da dove venisse?".

"No…altrimenti l'avrei imbarcato su una nave per farlo tornare in Francia…" – ammise River.

"Streke…lo conobbi a Marsiglia…più di un anno fa…" – l'ufficiale tentò di riannodare i ricordi.

"Martin era già con lui…non sappiamo dove l'ha preso…" – precisò l'altro.

"In compenso sappiamo che cosa gli ha messo nel cuore…" – sussurrò de Ville, che l'altro rimase lì, senza capire bene.

"Nel cuore…".

"Speriamo che quei due siano capaci di cavargli quella bestia feroce che noi abbiamo consentito gli finisse dentro…nel cuore intendo…e speriamo che anche quella donna…Dio…se davvero Streke ha rispettato la fama che lo circondava…".

"Una bestia feroce…".

Comprese River cosa intendesse de Ville.

Che la bestia feroce s'insinua e può restare lì, dentro il cuore, ficcata dentro da chissà quali mani e gambe e braccia infernali. Spesso finisce per addormentarsi e se davvero Dio è misericordioso allora essa può dormire per sempre e non risvegliarsi più, sepolta nei meandri dei ricordi altrettanto feroci di cui si nutre.

Se invece decide di svegliarsi…

 _§§§_

I cavalli, dopo giorni e giorni d'immobilità, erano davvero nervosi e André preferì tenersi le redini, che a lei venne categoricamente ordinato di restarsene a riposare dentro la carrozza e lei allora non aveva potuto far altro che guaradare gli altri due con aria preoccupata.

Ora avrebbe dovuto vedersela non solo con André ma anche con Martin che pareva aver preso molto sul serio l'esser divenuto terzo compare dell'insolita compagnia di viaggio e, ancor peggio, aveva dimostrato un'innato affetto verso di lei ed al contempo una smaccatissima solidarietà con André.

E questo non era bene…

Perché tutt'e due - quei due - si ritrovarono a stabilire con volontà insindacabile che lei dovesse esser lasciata fuori dall'incombenza tipicamente maschile di condurre la carrozza.

"Perché…devi sapere…" – prese a precisare André dopo che s'era sistemato a casseta e s'era preso accanto Martin – "Che…".

L'altro lo guardava a bocca aperta, sdentato, in attesa di nuove preziose informazioni sulla sua nuova preziosa vita.

"Ecco…" – André decise ch'era meglio parlare a bassa voce – "Ti darei un piccolo consiglio….vedi…lei…".

Le redini strette, la luce calda che scivolava sul viso, l'aria intensamente piena dei profumi della campagna…

"Lei non è una donna come tutte le altre…".

Convenne André che non ci voleva poi molto a comprendere una simile affermazione, il punto era che Martin forse di donne nella sua misera vita ne aveva conosciute molto poche, forse nemmeno la madre. In fondo Oscar era la prima donna che conosceva davvero e chissà che ne avrebbe ricavato quel povero moccioso di fronte ad una creatura _sui generis_ come lei.

"Comunque apprezza chi è gentile con lei ma non chi la tratta come un'incapace o una…" – non era facile trovare il termine adatto – "Sprovveduta!".

Martin fece una faccia strana…

In cuor suo si chiese che diavolo volesse dire l'altro…

"Insomma…non farlo o ti garantisco che lei s'arrabbierà e ti punterà addosso una sguardo terribile!".

La reprimenda s'era accompagnata ad uno sguardo accigliato per rinforzare il concetto, che no, Martin l'aveva osservato André, a sua volta, con aria assolutamente non convinta, come a dire che a lui non gli pareva affatto vera quella cosa lì e dunque non ci credeva.

Il bambino prese il palmo di André e ci battè dentro due volte il pugnetto chiuso…

"Lo prendo per un no! Giusto?" – chiese André, che l'altro annuì.

"Non ci credi a quello che ho detto?!" – tentò di nuovo André.

Due colpi, stessa maniera…

No, Martin non ci credeva.

Si guardarono e si misero a ridere, tutti e due…

"Sì…mi sa che hai ragione! Caspita…tu potrai fare qualsiasi cosa e lei non si arrabbierà mai… e allora credo che quel bellimbusto d'un inglese avesse proprio ragione! In neanche dieci giorni sei riuscito a conquistare il suo cuore mentre io ci ho messo più di vent'anni!".

Rise André all'assurda conclusione mentre la mano di Martin restava appoggiata alla sua e assieme avevano stretto le redini.

"Vuoi provare a condurre tu?".

Lo sguardo sgranato, per poco il soffione di Tarassaco sarebbe caduto giù se André non l'avesse tenuto stretto, che l'altro aveva preso a saltare e ad alzare le mani.

"Tieniti però!"

Il marasma della città infastidiva. Nonostante giorni e giorni di viaggio per mare, la confusione infastidiva, ch'erano mesi che vi s'erano sottratti e così, a forza di star lontani dalla gente, la gente pareva non servire più, né per accogliere, né per respingere.

 _Direzione sud…_

Si lasciarono alle spalle le mura della città, il variegato riflesso di pelli diverse, visi sconosciuti, odori misti a grida, colori di pellame, sentori d'erba tagliata e canne e ancora carne arrostita…

Polvere e pietre di fuori, la strada stretta, bianca e polverosa si stendeva lungo la costa mentre a destra il mare fungeva da riferimento, attraverso bagliori di luce soffusi e caldi, intercalati da rara boscaglia fitta e nera di querce e larici.

L'azzurro prese a poco a poco a scomparire, il percorso s'allontanava per inoltrarsi nel verde della campagna, inframmezzata dall'ocra di campi spogli, arsi dal sole, arati o meno, e poi distese _d'Helianthus annuus_ rinsecchiti e marci, corolle desolatamente prostrate allo scorrere infernale del tempo e della calura.

A destra la terra degradava in dirupi lievi, chiazzati da cespugli gialli, ginestre vinte dall'arsura dell'estate ormai al termine eppure istintivamente e tenacemente abbarbicate lì, a tingere d'oro le pietre bianche che costeggiavano la discesa fino alla spiaggia lucente e bianchissima.

Alla sinistra del sentiero, s'ergevano colline dal colorito giallastro, a tratti ocra, bruciate dall'estate, a tratti nere d'allori e lecci, polverose di betulle grigie e piccoli pini e ciuffi d'erba profumati e verdastri e ancora su, su verso la cima, di cipressi sparsi e ritti, come lance piantate lungo la via a delimitare e presidiare terreni, poderi, case isolate o semplicemente il profilo d'una collinetta.

Un paesaggio discreto, arido, quasi un deserto d'ocra, di bruno e di grigio, armonioso nel suo insieme, dove si aveva l'impressione di continuare a navigare sul mare, dove la mano dell'uomo, seppure invisibile, aveva semplicemente raccolto ed intrecciato ciò che la natura aveva deciso già da sé di porre in quei luoghi.

Spazi immensi…

A vista d'occhio sembrava non esistere nulla, eppure, in mezzo ai boschi di lecci e castagni e sughere, si poteva scorgere un piccolo lago azzurro e verde, poi una chiesa solitaria, case bianche, quasi immerse in una dimensione d'altri tempi e ancora campi coltivati, come dovevano esserlo da secoli, immutati, ma sempre vivi, della vita che è segnata solo dalle stagioni e dal vento che cambia al cambiare di esse.

In alcuni tratti la carrozza dovette procedere lentamente che la strada più che un sentiero pareva una mulattiera.

 _Sud…_

La direzione era l'unico appiglio oltre alle miglia da percorrere, al sole che si manteneva fisso, alto, mentre le anime s'affidavano al susseguirsi delle ore.

La calura era intensa sebbene la stagione volgesse all'autunno e nel percorso non incontrarono che sparuti gruppi di contadini che sollevavano la faccia arsa dal sole e osservavano la carrozza che se ne andava lenta.

Sventolavano i cappellacci, più che altro per scansare la polvere.

La solitudine impressa nella terra s'ammorbidiva attraverso ricami arditi di filari di viti, disposti secondo rigorosi ordini geometrici e poi boschi di ulivi fruscianti, leggeri, contorti ed antichi, ingialliti dal sole.

Brezza melodica impercettibile, rotta solo dal lento procedere delle ruote della carrozza sulla terra asciutta e dai colpi ritmati degli zoccoli dei cavalli.

Il sonno s'era imposto di nuovo.

Cadere in esso equivaleva a riaprire la porta del buio.

Notte assolata di voci e rumori, tutti attorno a sé.

Che non vedeva sé stessa ma poteva osservare il buio attorno, impregnato dell'odore nauseante del buco senza fondo, senz'aria…

 _Respira…_

 _E' buio…_

 _La lama straccia le fasce…_

 _Sangue amaro…_

 _Salsedine…_

 _Alcol…_

 _Respiro osceno…_

 _Odore aspro di sudore…_

 _Piscio…_

 _Sabbia marcia…_

 _Sangue…_

 _Ce li hai addosso…_

Doveva uscire da quel dannato buco ed al tempo stesso doveva restare lì, che lì c'era ciò che cercava. Lì s'annidava il singulto della ribellione che la prendeva ogni volta che qualcuno s'avvicinava.

Non le importava di altri…

 _Respira…_

 _André…_

La mente s'era fermata lì, a quei giorni, e ritornava ad essi in un circolo vizioso, nero, invisibile, potente al punto da impedirle di essere e fare ciò che desiderava.

Non le importava di null'altro…

 _Respira…_

 _André…_

 _Le mani addosso…_

 _Le unghie…_

 _I graffi…_

 _Dio…_

 _I ganci incisi sulla pelle…_

Non era riuscita a ribellarsi…

 _Il buio…_

 _Le…_

 _Dannate…_

 _Spinte…_

 _Idiote…_

 _Violente…_

 _Dentro…_

Le veniva da vomitare, il corpo incapace di controllarsi…

Di nuovo…

 _Non respiro…_

 _Non respiro…_

 _Non uccidere!_

 _Perché?_

Stava impazzendo…

 _La bocca dell'altro…_

 _Addosso…_

 _L'alito fetido…_

 _Le dita scorrevano…_

 _I fianchi chiusi nella morsa…_

 _Le dita…_

 _Graffiavano…_

 _Le…_

 _Dannate…_

 _Spinte…_

 _Idiote…_

 _Violente…_

 _Dentro…_

 _Respira…_

 _André…_

"Oscar…".

La luce ferì la vista…

"Oscar…".

Gli occhi sgranati faticavano a riconoscerlo.

 _Respira…_

Le guance umide…

 _Dio…_

Di nuovo…

"Che hai?" – la voce di André si spense, lui appoggiò la mano sulla fronte – "Mi hai chiamato?".

Era caldo fuori…

Bruciava la fronte…

Le guance bagnate, sudore o lacrime, non aveva importanza.

"Dannazione!" – imprecò spalancando lo sportello – "E' meglio se esci…ci fermiamo…c'è un lago…farò abbeverare i cavalli e anche noi ci riposeremo…".

La eco del buio stringeva la gola e chiudeva il respiro anche se era sveglia adesso.

Stava cadendo giù, ancora e ancora, la mano ferma di André la strinse e le impedì di continuare a scivolare.

Si divincolò, la stretta faceva male i polsi…

Non glielo disse…

Lo fissò.

Riemerse la stretta feroce di quel tempo perduto mescolata allo scorrere dei baci ch'erano stati posati lì, sugli stessi polsi, lì, sulle stesse braccia, incise dalle labbra e dai tagli feroci della follia diabolica.

Distolse lo sguardo…

Era dannatamente caldo per essere ottobre.

Il sole era alto, limpido, disarmante ad illuminare la lucida follia.

 _Respira…_

 _Dio…_

 _Respira…_

 _La stringeva a sé e si muoveva nella consistenza compatta dell'acqua._

 _La teneva stretta e sperava che lei non respirasse, non ancora, non fin quando le teste non fossero riemerse…_

 _L'aria a schiaffeggiare i visi e lui che le imponeva di respirare adesso._

 _Dio…_

 _Respira…_

Intorpidito dalla stanchezza, il sonno pesante, la frescura della quercia ombrosa e tiepida, capace di nascondere i sensi distrutti dal viaggio, dai dubbi vecchi e nuovi, André riaprì gli occhi, piano, che faticava a respirare.

S'affidò all'udito, in ascolto del vento che scivolava tra le foglie e poi degl'insetti che s'aggiravano più o meno fastidiosi.

La eco di voci, poco distanti, gli parve davvero fossero più d'una, non era certo che la stanchezza avesse corrotto i sensi al punto d'immaginarsi che una voce fosse quella di lei e l'altra quella di Martin…

Ridevano…

Tutt'e due sì…

Si stupì.

Balzò in piedi e inforcò il sentierino di foglie smosse calcato dai piedi proprio sotto la quercia, per arrivare sul limitare della chioma, dove il terreno digradava giù verso una specie di pozza bassa, lucente.

Tutt'e due stavano là in mezzo a schizzarsi acqua.

Oscar era in piedi e faceva segno di no con le mani, Martin s'era chinato in attesa d'avere l'assenso tacito a bagnarla, che tanto erano già fradici tutt'e due.

 _Dio…_

Gli pareva d'esser tornato a respirare André, per lei e per sé stesso.

Martin rideva ma non un suono gli sgusciava dalla gola…

 _Chi…_

 _Chi era che aveva sentito ridere allora?_

Uno schizzo, Oscar tentò di scansarsi indietreggiando, un piede in fallo, che forse le forze ancora non s'erano ricalibrate alla follia che le si era rovesciata addosso durante il dannato viaggio.

"Aspetta…".

Il piede a terra, in acqua, quasi cadde anche lui per riuscire a tirarla fuori, ch'era rimasta lì, giù, nella misera pozza, nemmeno gli pareva respirasse più e non sapeva nemmeno se afferrarla per le braccia, che quelle erano fasciate e facevano ancora male.

"Oscar…".

Nessuna parola, nessun respiro…

"E' buio…" – sibilò lei – "Lasciami stare…adesso…".

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

L'afferrò per la vita…

"Lasciami!".

"Lascia che ti porti fuori!" – replicò lui con una punta di stizza, ch'era paura, anche quella era paura.

Seduta a terra, le mani affondate nel manto asciutto di foglie di quercia ruvide e secche…

Il respiro s'inanellava agli spasmi per accogliere l'aria e capire mentre gli occhi stavano chiusi e poi dovettero aprirsi che chiusi, al buio, s'accorgeva che non era sola e non poteva immaginarsi che quello fosse lì, accanto.

"Scusami…" – balbettò piano – "Ho perso l'equilibrio…il fondo doveva essere viscido…".

"Dev'essere così…" – convenne André seduto davanti a lei.

L'osservava, non gli restava da far altro che osservarla, i pugni chiusi, il respiro serrato come la mascella contratta.

"Vuoi riposare ancora un poco?".

"No…piuttosto…tu…".

André sollevò le spalle: "Vorrei arrivare prima di notte. Non abbiamo nulla da mangiare e per ripararci dal freddo…ormai…".

Ormai…

Il viaggio terminava…

Il viaggio iniziava.

Non c'è mai una fine.

Che ogni fine è sempre un nuovo inzio.

"Se vuoi…posso condurre io la carrozza?" – chiese lei tentando d'alzarsi, la campagna gravitava attorno avvolgente e calda, il respiro ripreso a fatica.

"No…sei bagnata…è meglio che riposi. Martin è diventato bravo…mi aiuterà lui…".

Il moccioso stava lì, muto, lo sguardo sgranato.

Fu lei a chiedere la mano e l'altro l'allungò per aiutarla…

Il colpo dello sportello richiuso, lo schiocco delle redini.

Le ombre prendevano ad allungarsi mentre l'orizzonte s'ammantava della coltre scura della sera.

Non riuscì più a dire una parola André, in un istante il tempo del viaggio s'era rattrappito come una foglia secca, strappata via dal ramo, spinta lontano a posarsi a terra e morire lì.

In un istante gli parve che tutto quello che avevano passato in realtà non fosse servito a nulla.

Quel viaggio s'era rivelato intensamente denso d'amore e di paura e di cadute che gli parve davvero d'essere, loro due, soldati che tornavano da una guerra, stremati.

Anche se ne avevano solo intuito i contorni, la tempesta che s'addensava sulla Francia s'era incisa sulla pelle, nell'anima, finendo per corrompere le forze e tracciare un solco profondo.

Ferite che avrebbero necessitato di tempo per rimarginarsi.

Andrè sentiva di volere solo una vita normale, adesso. La voleva per sé e per lei.

Perché così imponeva la vita vissuta e quella che sarebbe rimasta loro da vivere.

Voleva averla accanto al mattino e svegliarsi accanto a lei e così il giorno dopo ed il giorno dopo ancora.

Voleva abbracciarla e voleva sapere che lei sarebbe stata lì e voleva svegliarsi di notte, in preda alla paura ed ascoltare il suo respiro lì, accanto a sé.

Non l'avrebbe svegliata, l'avrebbe solo ascoltata e gli sarebbe bastato.

Ecco tutto ciò che chiedeva.

Sentiva la vita di lei, ora, silenziosamente adagiata nelle proprie mani.

E lui non l'avrebbe lasciata scivolare via.

L'avrebbe tenuta stretta a sé, come aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita e come le aveva promesso avrebbe sempre fatto.

Li strinse i pugni, per tener stretta quella vita.

Le labbra serrate, una smorfia di paura…

Paura che quel tempo loro non l'avrebbero avuto.

Paura che quella terra avrebbe accolto solo la propria immensa solitudine e il dolore per la fine di lei.

Si lasciò avvolgere dall'involucro dela carrozza.

La nausea saliva di nuovo, colpa dell'odore di muffa e di sudore che impregnava la tappezzeria rattoppata dell'abitacolo. Il dito scivolò in un pertugio, uno strappo nella stoffa del sedile.

Ce lo ficcò dentro, tirò, il tessuto liso s'allargò in un istante rilasciando pulviscolo grigiastro.

Tutto sarebbe finito. Presto.

Lo strappo richiamò alla mente l'altro strappo, l'altra cesura col passato, col senso dell'onore che s'era disfatto di fronte alla richiesta del padre che lei se ne andasse, a vivere, a morire, ormai aveva poca importanza.

Ora avrebbe potuto decidere se continuare a combattere la sua battaglia o arrendersi.

Lo sguardo prese a scrutare il paesaggio mentre le ombre riempivano gli occhi ed il sole calava alla destra, sul mare. Non le interessava.

Voleva tenere gli occhi alla terra, al crepuscolo che si stendeva compatto e soffocante attraverso i filari di viti, le piccole selve d'ulivi, il bianco e il grigio e il rosso delle sparute case.

Voleva tenere lo sguardo ai muri di mattone, ai pozzi ricamati d'edera, ai tronchi dei cipressi odorosi di morte e di menta.

Ai campi arati, la terra smossa, le sterpaglie ammucchiate…

S'adoperava per riconoscere ogni simbolo di fermezza e stabilità, seppur violato dall'incedere del tempo.

Il sonno, di nuovo…

Non voleva più dormire. Non sentiva più la voce di Andrè, anche se le parve che la carrozza si fosse fermata e lui fosse sceso.

Era stanca, avrebbe voluto affacciarsi.

Erano entrati dentro un villaggio, un paese, forse erano arrivati a destinazione.

Altre voci, donne forse, marmocchi che piangevano, altri che si rincorrevano. Passi veloci…

L'odore dell'acqua dolce…

L'umido fresco che inondava le sere d'autunno…

Il profilo d'una torre alta, squadrata, che s'imponeva nell'angolo della finestrella.

No, il mezzo riprese a muoversi, il viaggio non era terminato, anche se mancava poco, André s'era voluto accertare che la strada fosse quella giusta, chiedendo certezza alle anime vive incrociate nel cammino.

Il dito s'incise ancora di più nel buco del sedile, per graffiare il tempo, punire l'insofferenza.

Le ferite alle braccia avevano ripreso a bruciare, ribollivano, sputando fuoco e togliendo il respiro e così il ventre, che pareva squarciato da spasmi atroci.

Era stato indicato un sentiero che usciva dal paese e s'inoltrava in mezzo alla vegetazione fitta di castagni e sugheri.

Poi si doveva deviare verso la costa.

Il podere stava da quelle parti…

Il nome era noto…

Sul ciglio del percorso cippi romani a delimitare le miglia e poi stazioni d'una qualche _Via Crucis_ , ornate da ginestre e margherite gialle.

Era stanca…

 _Dio è misericordioso…_

Se lo rammentò.

La sfida contro sé stessa stava volgendo al termine e la vita vissuta presentava il conto impietoso e pesantissimo.

Si disse che avrebbe voluto avere più tempo, se lo disse, sussurrandolo piano.

Tempo per vivere, distendersi calma su di lui, abbracciarlo, respirarlo, amarlo, viverlo addormentandosi al suo fianco…

Annoiarsi e perdersi ed amarlo ancora.

Una vita come tutte le altre…

Normale…

Una rivoluzione assoluta, per com'era vissuta lei.

No, alla fine concluse che nulla di veramente normale ci sarebbe mai stato nella sua vita.

Non avrebbe mai vissuto una vita normale.

Mai.

Che le parve d'esser divenuta cenere.

Un colpo di vento, uno qualsiasi, l'avrebbe spazzata via, disperdendo ciò ch'era stata, in un solo istante, che di lei non sarebbe rimasto più nulla, nemmeno un ricordo.

Scoprì ed ammise d'essere stata arrogante. Il pensiero che mai sarebbe potuta morire, ora, si tramutava nella paura della morte che l'avrebbe trascinata via, senza scampo, senza possibilità di vivere per sé e per lui, assieme.

Si chiese se quei lunghi mesi trascorsi prima a reprimere il popolo che solleva la testa dopo secoli di prigionia - forse all'inizio un po' incerto, neppure del tutto consapevole della propria forza, e neppure capace ancora di controllare quella forza verso un sistema di libertà che non annientasse sé stesso - e poi, dopo, a schierarsi dalla parte di quello stesso popolo, finendo per essere travolta dalla sua stessa forza, non l'avessero colpita e danneggiata nel profondo dell'anima, al punto tale da non consentirle più di amare, desiderare, soffrire per un bacio o per un soffio di vento sulla pelle.

Si chiese se era ciò che poteva averle inferto l'olandese ad averla davvero travolta o, invece, non fosse stato altro, d'ancor peggiore, racchiuso talmente in profondità nelle viscere, d'averle strappato per sempre la capacità di amare e di lasciarsi amare.

 _Tempo…_

L'unica risorsa che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto restituirle.

Il giorno stava lentamente volgendo al termine.

Le ombre della sera avvolgevano le colline e la vegetazione scura, alleviando il paesaggio dalla calura della giornata assolta.

Il pensiero tornava lì, dannatamente lì.

 _Tempo…_

Quanto tempo le sarebbe rimasto da vivere…

Sempre troppo poco per tutto ciò che avrebbe ancora voluto fare.

Rivide la gente di Parigi, caduta nei primi giorni di scontri, a Place de Le Tuileries.

 _Si può impazzire…_

Rivide le altre piazze più piccole, chiuse dalle barricate, i vicoli ostruiti dai drappelli di soldati, le corti di straccioni arroganti e sbandati.

Rivide i suoi uomini, quelli ch'erano morti, colpiti, lasciati in mezzo alle piazze, portati via a fatica solo a sera, al crepuscolo, che prima si sarebbe rischiato d'essere presi dai cecchini.

Nei vicoli, sotto i voltoni, le famiglie attendevano di piegarsi e piangere, che di fronte alla perdita si spalancavano le porte del nulla.

 _Si può impazzire…_

Rivide quelli che s'erano salvati.

Pierre, Alain erano tornati a servire quel popolo per il quale avevano disertato ordini che lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di impartire.

 _Perché proprio adesso?_

Perché la mente le vomitava addosso pensieri cupi e terribili?

Perché proprio al termine di quel viaggio o di quella fuga, com'era stata definita dall'inglese?

Dunque i fantasmi del passato s'affacciavano per chiedere conto della vita pregressa.

Il crepuscolo del giorno annientava le forze e sfondava labarriera della resistenza.

Il crepuscolo dell'esistenza.

Rammentò di non aver mai sofferto di incubi o di essersi svegliata di soprassalto nella notte, cercando di sfuggire ad immagini di disperazione e morte.

E non aveva mai avuto necessità di parlare d'incarichi, esercitazioni, addestramenti, se non forse nella semplice esposizione delle sequenze e delle tecniche di combattimento.

Non aveva particolari ricordi delle proprie paure e neppure aveva mai realmente avuto paura di morire.

A morire, in effetti, era la gente di Parigi, i poveri, non lei, da sempre vissuta in una casa lussuosa, nella quale tornava e dove era sempre stata al sicuro.

Morivano tante persone a Parigi.

Per fame e per miseria…

I bambini, soprattutto.

Quelli che aveva osservato dall'alto mentre cavalcava attraverso i vicoli sudici, alla ricerca di briganti o ladri, che forse erano solo briganti e ladri per fame.

Gli sguardi di quei bambini le passarono davanti alla mente, uno dopo l'altro e nemmeno lei sapeva di averli guardati così attentamente da averli impressi nella memoria.

 _Perché proprio ora?_

Era sempre stata in grado di sopportare qualsiasi fatica, dolore, angoscia.

Così era stata educata.

Un soldato non tratta con i sentimenti, non ragiona attraverso il cuore…

Combatte l'avversario perché non sia lui a sconfiggerti.

Ma ora…

Scivolò penosamente dentro i pensieri che s'allargavano ad inghiottirla, come le ombre della sera che si stendevano sempre più lunghe sul paesaggio e sulla vegetazione e su di sé.

Un velo scivolava sugli occhi…

Era davvero troppo stanca.

Si permise solo un'ultima occhiata fuori mentre la luce del sole ritragliava nastri variegati sul terreno polveroso.

Scorse di sfuggita un muro di mattoni rossi, non tanto alto.

E poi altri sprazzi di luce, lamelle tinte di rosso, rosa, bianco, giallo…

Chiazze raccolte di variegate tonalità d'una immensa distesa di fiori.

Rose…

Lo sguardo si riempì della geometrica disposizione degli arbusti selvaggiamente ordinati ad attirare l'attenzione.

Si sporse. Si rese conto che avevano fatto ingresso nel giardino d'un podere. Le tonalità temperate ed asciutte si stendevano a ricamare lo spiazzo antistante l'edificio.

I roseti costeggiavano il sentierino d'ingresso e dietro procedevano due fila di cipressini, soldatini tenuti e ben curati, i rami fitti e pieni.

 _Il buio…_

Le tonalità s'imponevano intense e ancora differenti giù in fondo, dove s'intravedeva la pietra rosata e piena dell'edificio.

 _Dio…_

Il mare più dietro ancora, celeste, fulgidi bagliori bianchi adagiati sulle corolle…

 _Dio…_

Il buio si riempiva dell'intenso aroma che quasi stordiva…

Gli occhi tentarono d'inebriarsi, quasi d'ubriacarsi per sfinirsi, che le forze erano allo stremo.

Uno scossone…

La carrozza s'era fermata.

Le mani istintivamente si congiunsero sul ventre.

Rimase immobile, chiudendo gli occhi, per ribadire a sé stessa che la nuova vita, qualunque essa fosse stata, iniziava in quel momento.

Lì…

Le mani accarezzarono il ventre…

La voce riemerse dal profondo…

 _Dio…_

Basta!

Avrebbe combattuto, lo avrebbe fatto per André e per sé stessa e avrebbe scavato dentro di sé per trovare la verità di ciò che era adesso e di ciò che era stata, in passato. Giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora, istante dopo istante.

Non poteva vivere nel buio se voleva chiamarla vita quella che avrebbe affrontato da adesso in poi.

Passi solcarono la ghiaia del cortile attorno alla casa, la voce di André e altre voci, sconosciute, incomprensibili…

Alla finestrella vide sbucare il visino di Martin che spalancava lo sportello. Accanto…

Sì, dovevano essere due bambini…

Gli occhi sgranati…

Tentò di sorridere che non ce la faceva davvero più.

Tentò di uscire…

Lo sguardo s'innalzò verso l'alto…

Riuscì a scorgere il profilo scuro dell'edificio, il sole che moriva alle spalle, l'alone d'una tenue luce rosata a definire contorni sfumati.

Due torri…

Forse colombaie…

Le scorse, staccarsi dal corpo centrale che si stendeva placido e statico tra di loro. Provò a contare…

Uno, due, forse le parve d'aver individuato persino un terzo piano, ma lo spiovente del tetto copriva quelle che potevano essere solo aperture. Le finestre stavano sotto, doveva esserci una specie di loggiato con archi che oscuravano la vista.

C'era anche un portico, giù al piano terra che correva lungo la facciata e si perdeva negli arbusti pieni di chissà quale vegetazione.

Era buio…

Tentò di distinguere il timbro delle pietre…

Non c'era una particolare tonalità. Erano pietre, del colore della pietra, solide come pietre, rosate ed arancioni e bianche e grigie come le pietre.

Il tetto era di mattoni del colore delle pietre, rosse, arancioni, bianche, grigie, polverose ed autentiche, come le pietre.

Tutto sapeva di terra e di fine e d'inizio.

Non c'era alcuna tonalità ardesia, non c'erano sequenze di luci soffuse, gatti che miagolavano, ubriachi che scandivano l'ebrezza.

Lo sguardo non riuscì ad andare oltre.

Il buio annebbiò la vista ed i sensi.

Tentò d'appoggiarsi, indietreggiando per non cadere. Si sentì sollevata, leggera, annusò il corpo che le veniva accanto, la voce che la chiamava, l'odore dell'abbraccio.

Il suo nome…

 _Sì, André…_

 _Adesso posso respirare…_

 _§§§_

 _6 ottobre 1789, Parigi, Palace de le Tuileries…_

"Maman…è buio!".

Maman Reine se lo stringeva addosso Louis Charles ch'erano lì, tutti e quattro, in mezzo allo stanzone ampio e grigio e freddo. Il palazzo era vuoto da quasi un secolo, solo le due costruzioni laterali erano ancora abitabili.

Il collo s'era allungato e la vista s'era perduta lungo il corridoio altrettanto grigio su cui s'affacciava la sequenza di stanze che da quel giorno la famiglia reale avrebbe occupato. Appartamenti squallidi e freddi resi ancora più tristi dall'ingombro di mobili vecchi e logori, dallo stato pietoso delle tappezzerie scolorite, cadenti, sbrindellate.

Maman Reine deglutì a fatica andando con lo sguardo al marito, il Sovrano di Francia, Re Luigi XVI che teneva per mano Madame Royale, Marie Therese. Lo sguardo della bambina era sgranato e terrorizzato alla ricerca d'un punto di riferimento, una tappezzeria conosciuta, un comò, un libro, una poltroncina, una cameriera che la conoscesse.

Nulla…

Chi li accompagnava aveva promesso loro che nei giorni successivi tutto il necessario per rendere degna la residenza in quel luogo sarebbe giunto da Versailles.

Per canto suo Luigi XVI chiese che gli venissero portati i suoi libri di devorzione e anche la storia d'un principe pallido e tragico, Carlo I d'Inghilterra.

 _§§§_

 _16 ottobre 1789, Florentia…_

"Il despota illuminato l'Imperatore Giuseppe…pare stia morendo…ma al momento il fratello minore Pietro Leopoldo sembra apprezzare di più la nostra terra e risiede qui…".

La carrozza avanzava lenta nel marasma della giornata di mercato. Il cocchiere ogni tanto agitava il frustino, più verso i cristiani che verso i cavalli.

 _Qui…_

Era impossibile non mantenere lo sguardo fuori mentre la sequenza quasi infinita di tessere policrome bianche e verdi e rosse si susseguiva, geometricamente intarsiate, splendenti, anche se polverosamente imbrattate del sudiciume delle strade.

La carrozza stava girando attorno all'imponente costruzione, anfratti di marmo e statue bianche, attraverso la piazza affollata, ch'erano arrivati da poco, dopo aver viaggiato dal giorno prima.

Pareva che la circumnavigazione non sarebbe mai terminata.

Martin era estasiato.

André osservava…

"Opprimente!" – scandì la dama seduta davanti a lui.

André si riebbe…

"Opprimente?" – chiese stupito.

"Monsieur…immagino conosciate Notre Dame…".

"Certo…madame…ma…".

"Ebbene…questa costruzione a confronto appare opprimente! E' talmente imponente…esageratamente grande! Si fatica a correre su con gli occhi e questa piazza è talmente stretta, le case affollate addosso, non si riesce ad allontanarsi abbastanza per vedere la cima…il rosso della cupola…".

Il ventaglio intensificò i movimenti.

Il sole caldo s'irraggiava tutt'intorno mentre l'abitacolo della carrozza era oscurato, quasi buio.

"Eppure…" – la voce s'ammansì ad accarezzare il pensiero – "Non si può fare a meno di seguirla con gli occhi fin quasi a perdere il senno…e a chiedersi come abbiano fatto a tirarla su…sapete ci hanno impiegato anni…".

"Madame…siete stata gentile ad accompagnarmi…" – proseguì André lasciando volutamente cadere il raffronto.

Certo, la conosceva Notre Dame.

C'era passato così tante volte accanto, a piedi, a cavallo e gli occhi non avevano mai fatto a meno a meno di scorrere su, su, seguendo il profilo delle torri e no, nemmeno quelle era possibile intuirle davvero, in tutta la loro maestosa altezza, che anche Notre Dame stava lì, soffocata dalle casacce addossate, catapecchie più o meno fatiscenti.

Rammentò la funzione religiosa in onore del principe russo e le barriere ch'era stato necessario mettere per evitare che la gente si mescolasse ai nobili che tentavano d'entrare nella cattedrale.

Dunque non pareva esserci una grande differenza tra la costruzione che stava lì, statica e possente e Notre Dame.

E poi nemmeno Notre Dame era stata costruita in una notte!

La sequenza infinita si ritrovava anche lì, lo sguarso a salire su, ancora più su, alla cima del campanile, quasi sentinella a guardia del duomo della città anche se a quello gli mancava la facciata.

"Oh…si…" – spiegò la dama – "Pare che nessuno si sia ancora azzardato a mettere il denaro necessario per terminare questa benedetta cattedrale! Ma è certo che prima o poi questa gente onorerà i suoi illustrissimi predecessori!".

Andrè sorrise guardando l'altra e stringendo la mano di Martin.

" E comunque…monsieur…siete stato estremamente gentile ad accogliere il mio invito senza che quasi ci conoscessimo…la mia sfacciataggine…".

La dama si scherniva ma s'intuiva ch'era soddisfatta d'aver incastrato alla perfezione il suo viaggio a Firenze con l'aiuto offerto al nuovo ospite, che anche lui alla fine sarebbe dovuto arrivare nella stessa città, seppur per altri accidenti.

Donna Artemisia de La Tour sventolava aggraziata il ventaglietto per muovere l'aria intiepidida dalla calura del mattino.

"Devo chiedervi perdono per essermi presentata nella vostra casa ch'eravate arrivato da nemmeno un giorno…ma…non posso nascondervelo…sarò estremamente sfacciata e per questo spero apprezzerete la mia assoluta sincerità!".

Un sorriso lieve…

André era ancora stanco del viaggio, era sulle spine.

Pensava e ripensava se aveva fatto bene a lasciarla _, lei,_ in quella casa, da sola.

"Ero incuriosita dal vostro arrivo. Quando si è sparsa la notizia che Alcantia era stata ceduta…la sorpresa è stata evidente. Avevo conosciuto il precedente proprietario ch'ero una bambina. Ma poi per anni nessuno è più tornato, se non che i custodi hanno curato la casa in maniera esemplare, come se il suo padrone fosse sempre in procinto di tornare e stabilirsi lì e quando la tenuta è stata ceduta…ecco questo ha sorpreso tutti!".

André osservava fuori

Le viuzze erano altrettanto strette dell'altra città, solo meno umide, meno scure.

La luce le inondava, asciugando i muri ammuffiti, ravvivando quasi le voci, timbri sconosciuti che si sarebbe sforzato di comprendere e decifrare.

Per sua fortuna la dama che s'era presentata per dare il benvenuto al nuovo padrone della tenuta era italiana ma di integerrima educazione. Conosceva il francese, le era stato insegnato l'idioma, il timbro induceva a sorridere, non era perfetto ma sufficientemente chiaro per accettare la visita di benvenuto, scusarsi per i modi non proprio accoglienti dovuti alle difficoltà del viaggio ed infine accettare l'offerta di compiere lo stesso viaggio verso Firenze, che la compagnia sarebbe stata reciproca.

André doveva recarsi a registrare gli atti di proprietà della tenuta, Madame Artemisia de La Tour recava con sé diversi involucri contenenti smeraldi, agate, lazzuliti, che avrebbe recapitato di persona all'opificio incaricato di frantumare e polverizzare le pietre e renderle ottimi pigmenti per le proprie pitture.

"Credetemi madame se affermo che il più sorpreso sono stato io…" – chiosò André ripensando all'incontro con il generale.

"Lo conoscevate…intendo…monsieur…".

La donna era curiosa ma comprese che se avesse ecceduto nelle richieste ne avrebbe ricavato una totale chiusura da parte dell'ospite che, dal canto suo, se ne stava zitto e silenzioso nell'angolo della carrozza, giustificando il mutismo e conseguentemente la scortesia con l'estrema stanchezza per il viaggio ma anche con l'intendo di gustarsi la bellezza dei luoghi che stavano attraversando per raggiungere Piazza della Signoria ove si trovavano gli uffici preposti ad accogliere i documenti che avevano fatto tanta strada quanta i rispettivi proprietari.

Tutto incatenava la vista, abbagliata dal sole e dai virgulti marmorei che s'incrociavano…

Nulla era lasciato al caso, tutto riportava alla destrezza di mani sapienti che avevano liberato le eteree forme dal marmo.

"Abbastanza…" – rispose André, dovendo ammettere con sé stesso che quella era la verità.

Aveva davvero creduto di conoscere il Generale Jarjayes. L'uomo non aveva mai smentito la fama d'essere intransigente e ferreo nella propria devozione alla figura del sovrano di Francia ed il ventitre giugno di quell'anno quella assoluta abnegazione l'aveva quasi condotto sull'orlo dell'assassinio della figlia per l'incauto tradimento agli ordini del sovrano.

Se André non fosse intervenuto.

Così l'aveva sempre conosciuto André, il Generale Jarjayes. E non avrebbe mai pensato che grazie a quell'uomo lui adesso si sarebbe trovato lì ad osservare la testa mozzata di Medusa, sollevata dal gesto vittorioso e suadente di Perseo.

"Io vi accompagnerei…" – proseguì Madame de La Tour – "Ma devo accertami di consegnare le pietre personalmente…".

"Mi pare decisione sensata ed ovvia…".

"Ci vedremo…più tardi allora?"

Annuì André, la mano stretta alla mano di Martin.

"Se volete posso portare con me il bambino…" – propose la donna – "Sapete, sono la prima di cinque sorelle. In parte le ho cresciute tutte io e so che i bambini prendono ad annoiarsi abbastanza in fretta. Gli ufficiali rogatori sanno essere alquanto tediosi e…".

"Non sarà necessario madame…Martin verrà con me…" – tagliò corto André.

Madame de La Tour affondò l'ultima domanda, la più spinosa, che però il dubbio s'era sollevato, da subito, da quando l'ospite che aveva visitato aveva accettato di fare il viaggio verso Firenze, asserendo che avrebbe portato con sé un bambino, senza specificare…

"Ma…il piccolo…".

Gli occhi si striarono della luce calda della piazza, André pensò d'intravedere una sorta di tonalità violacea, assolutamente sorprendente, inusuale, forse simile a quella della lavanda della Provenza. Gli occhi l'interrogarono…

Lui rispose, stringendo la mano del bambino, intuendo dentro di sé d'esser per la prima volta nella sua vita libero di scegliere e seguire l'istinto, anche se ancora non aveva detto nulla a nessuno, nemmeno a _lei._

"Questo è…" – un respiro fondo, la mano si strinse alla manina – "Questo è mio figlio…".

Gli occhi dell'altra si sgranarono correndo a quelli di Martin che, anche lui, sussultò e allora le due mani si strinsero ancora di più, che André non poteva mettersi lì a spiegare che aveva in mente, ma era necessario che Martin non si tradisse.

Un cenno del capo e i due si salutarono…

Un cenno del capo e André strinse la mano di Martin, si sistemò la bisaccia con i documenti a tracolla e fece cenno all'accompagnatore di fare strada.

Non aveva senso perdere tempo ad elaborare una strategia. Martin era uno sconosciuto per la terra del Granducato. Era necessario correre il rischio all'esordio di quella nuova vita. Aveva già perduto troppo tempo una volta, non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo.

Si stupì, ch'era la prima volta che decideva senza consultarla.

Un'altra volta era accaduto di comportarsi esattamente al contrario di ciò che aveva stabilito lei.

Allora lei gli aveva imposto d'essere libero e lui, libero davvero, s'era comportato come tale e l'aveva seguita e s'era arruolato.

Forse erano stati i giorni di viaggio forsennati ed intensi, forse era che la terra finalmente restituiva certezza, solidità, intensa incoscienza da vivere fino in fondo…

Prese ad osservare Martin che saltellava sulle mattonelle di cotto e pietra della stanza dov'erano stati fatti accomodare.

La luce l'inondava risaltando sul tendaggio blu istoriato di fiorellini gialli e rosa…

Sulla madre del bambino…

Non sarebbe stato necessario per il momento azzardare tesi troppo fantasiose. Sarebbe bastato accennare ai sensi di colpa che avevano indotto il padre, ossia Monsieur André Grandier, a prendersi cura del piccolo ed alla necessità che la madre non avesse noie per il temibile peccato di gioventù.

Quasi gli venne da ridere mentre Martin gli sorrideva ignaro.

Gli disse d'aspettarlo fuori quando un messo venne a chiamarlo. Si sarebbe fatto descrivere le noiose fasi degl'incombenti burocratici da Valentino Simon, il figlio dei custodi, che si era offerto d'accompagnarli.

I corridoi si susseguivano.

"Perdonate…" – si schernì il messo – "Stanno tinteggiando le altre stanze…sapete…l'umidità…così vicini al fiume l'è davvero una dannazione! Così l'ufficiale rogatore vi attende da tutt'altra ala del palazzo…".

"Di nulla…" – si risolse a constatare André mentre i passi scorrevano e così anche lo sguardo.

Trafitto…

L'intravide, davanti a sé e André fu costretto a fermarsi un istante, solo un istante.

Davanti a sé…

Nemmeno sapeva di che si trattasse, non aveva mai veduto nulla del genere, neppure nel santuario dell'arte per eccellenza quale stava mutando Le Louvre.

Il messo s'era fermato anche lui, in attesa che l'altro si pigliasse il suo tempo ad osservare il dipinto ch'era stato portato lì, solo da qualche anno, dopo che s'era deciso di spostarlo da una villa fuori città, da Castello, perché non era il caso di lasciarlo là, che là sì ch'era umido!

S'era compreso che quella pittura valeva abbastanza, era necessario quindi preservarla ma ancora non si sapeva bene dove collocarla.

Il punto era che chiunque ci passasse davanti non poteva non fermarsi, attirato dalla visione d'insieme, dalle tonalità del cielo e del mare, dalla statica voluttosità della scena.

André osservò, immobile.

I capelli mossi dal vento…

Quella figura immobile che pure pareva fosse lì lì per fare un passo…

L'incarnato chiaro del viso, quasi velluto al tatto degli occhi, lo sguardo fisso e morbido al passante, a chiederegli di stare lì, solo un istante, a bearsi della reciproca soddisfazione, la dea d'essere ammirata e il passante d'aver scorto tale prodigio.

Lo sguardo catturò l'immagine intensa e suadente e piena.

La bellezza…

Chiede d'essere ammirata e basta.

Chiede che lo sguardo venga lasciato vagare nell'estasi, senza altra ragione che mostrarsi tale.

André si passò una mano tra i capelli.

"Prego monsieur…" – il messo s'avvicinò – "Vedo che anche voi apprezzate…".

"E'…" – André deglutì.

"Un quadro che viene da una villa di campagna** …l'hanno appoggiato qui in attesa di capire dove metterlo. La nascita d'una dea pagana…mi pare…che poi mi si permetta d'osservare…da quando una dea la si fa uscire da una conchiglia!?".

Il tono era un poco sufficiente, come a spiegare che al mondo e persino là dentro ci doveva essere qualcosa di meglio di quell'effige…

Eppure…

André rimase fisso al viso dell'altra, la dea, sinuosa e piena.

 _Torna…_

Una dea pagana…

Pareva parlasse…

 _Torna…_

Pareva davvero che lei fosse lì, impressa sulla tela, mentre André ascoltava la sua voce dentro di sé.

 _Si…_

Un respiro fondo…

"Dunque…venite dalla Francia?".

"Si…" – André si sforzò d'essere cortese e conciso. Osservava l'ufficiale rogatore che ossevava a sua volta i carteggi.

Impassibile l'uomo ebbe un solo sussulto quando aprì l'involucro che recava i sigilli reali, la grafia pulita e chiara di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, l'avvallo altrettanto nitido di Sua Maestà Re Luigi XVI.

Annuì col capo…

Poi negò.

Un respiro fondo…

"Sapete…" – proseguì l'uomo ripiegando le carte e riponendole assieme alle altre – "Sapete vero che i sovrani non risiedono più a Versailles?".

Lo sguardo si fece su André che no, non lo sapeva e neppure l'avrebbe mai immaginato che il tempo sarebbe corso così in fretta, talmente in fretta che a quel punto solo l'intuito d'un padre aveva avuto ragione di muoversi in fretta, più in fretta del destino, per risparmiare alla figlia un destino crudele e senza senso.

"I sovrani…" – André si dimostrò davvero stupito, la mente prese a correre – "No…non sono al corrente di questo…e dove…".

"Le notizie sono giunte da pochi giorni ma pare che dall'inizio del mese di ottobre i sovrani siano stati… invitati a tornare a Parigi…".

Il sangue prese a rallentare…

"A Palace Tuileries…".

"L'antica residenza reale…" – precisò André mordendosi il labbro che stava parlando troppo.

"Siete ben informato…".

"E come…".

"La gente di Parigi…ha preso a marciare su Versailles. L'ambasciatore austriaco ha scritto al fratello della regina e l'Imperatore ci ha fatto sapere quel ch'è accaduto. I termini ve li risparmio…pare che il palazzo sia stato assaltato…".

André prese ad immaginarsi. No, non ci riusciva.

La reggia assaltata…

"I sovrani hanno rischiato d'essere linciati…gente immonda il popolo di Parigi…e le donne poi! Pare fossero tutte donne!".

Un tuffo al cuore…

Le donne di Parigi sapevano essere davvero convincenti.

Tutte le donne erano convincenti.

André s'immaginò che sarebbe accaduto se fossero stati ancora a Parigi e se lei fosse stata libera e…

Sarebbe finita a Versailles, anche lei, non avrebbe negato la propria devozione alla famiglia reale, anche se la scelta compiuta il quattordici luglio avrebbe deposto per l'esatto contrario.

E quando anche non fosse riuscita a tornare alla reggia…

Oscar sarebbe stata dilaniata da quell'evento.

"Anche i principi…il delfino e Madame Royale…" – concluse il messo apponendo i timbri sulle registrazioni e spolverando l'inchiostro col talco perché s'asciugasse più in fretta.

La luce catturò il pulviscolo…

Le finestre erano aperte, da fuori proveniva il vociare dei viandanti, rintocchi di campanili lontani.

Nulla d'eclatante per una città italiana.

André si disse che non gliel'avrebbe detto.

Non avrebbe potuto dirle nulla, non subito, non adesso che a mala pena lei aveva ripreso a respirare e che di sé stessa pensava d'essere solamente fuggita.

Lui lo sapeva che lei la pensava così. Era difficile erodere il senso dell'onore e della devozione inculcato per tutta la vita.

Era giusto così, André si disse che non le avrebbe detto nulla, che forse sarebbe stato egoista a tenerla all'oscuro, ma lei non avrebbe meritato di torturarsi per la sorte dei sovrani.

Il destino dei reali di Francia risiedeva in un'esistenza che nulla aveva a che fare con lei, le scelte compiute erano una loro responsabilità e lui non avrebbe mai permesso che Oscar in qualunque modo si fosse sentita responsabile del loro destino.

"Dunque…avete detto…il bambino là fuori sarebbe…".

André si riebbe, riallacciò i pensieri al destino presente: "Mio figlio!".

"Non siete in possesso dell'atto di nascita?".

"No mi spiace…spero non sia un problema. Immagino comprenderete…".

"Oh…certo…" – convenne l'altro intuendo le ragioni della scelta.

Che poi era sempre quella, dalla notte dei tempi.

"E' lodevole da parte vostra riconoscere il bambino. Siete sicuro?".

"Certo…".

"E la madre?".

"La madre…la madre mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di lui. Un giorno forse potremo riunirci…".

"Ma… _domando venia_ …voi…voi siete nobile!?".

"No…monsieur…non lo sono…".

"E allora…come fate…la lettera di presentazione?".

L'ometto aveva perso il filo.

"Abbiamo…un debito di gratitudine verso la famiglia reale di Francia…i sovrani sono stati generosi con noi…".

"Abbiamo? Voi…voi…".

"Io…e la persona ch'è giunta con me dalla Francia…".

"Oh…sì…certo…".

L'ufficiale riaprì i carteggi, lesse il nome, un respiro più fondo.

André trattenne il fiato. Il cognome era importante, molto più del suo.

"Capisco…dunque…invece…questo…".

"E' di famiglia nobile…" – precisò André senza precisare altro.

Le parole dovevano essere misurate attentamente. Era troppo presto…

"Adesso mi è tutto un poco più chiaro…in effetti il nome mi diceva qualcosa…".

André rimase lì, impassibile, incapace di lasciar trasparire emozione. Tutto s'era rimescolato così in fretta. Non era certo che l'ufficiale avesse davvero compreso tutto.

Meglio così che anche lui un poco ci stava perdendo il filo, quasi s'era ritrovato ad inseguire sé stesso.

Nel giro d'una manciata d'istanti era divenuto il proprietario d'un podere nel Granducato di Toscana, dono d'un generale francese, s'era ritrovato con un figlio e…

Il pensiero corse a lei…

 _Torna…_

 _Come ti chiami?_

 _Mi chiamo André Grandier, mademoiselle._

 _Stupido, io non sono una signorina. Sono un soldato. Prendi questa spada, dovrai batterti con me!_

 _Sai André…ho sognato di noi E tu mi chiamavi con voce molto triste…._

 _Sono contento che tutto questo sia successo a me e non te Oscar…credimi…_

 _Vorresti dire che una donna resta sempre una donna, qualsiasi cosa faccia? Rispondimi André…è importante per me!_

 _Avevo detto chiaramente che non avevo più bisogno di te…perché ti sei arruolato nei Soldati della Guardia?_

 _André…io una volta sono stata innamorata del Conte di Fersen, anche se sapevo che tu mi volevi molto bene, che mi amavi? E' mai possibile che tu adesso mi voglia ancora bene?_

 _Comandante…André è stato colpito…E' ferito Comandante…_

 _André è ferito…Mio Dio…André…_

 _Io non posso morire adesso…Non posso…_

"Restate sveglia!".

 _No…_

 _Non ancora…_

"Vi prego…restate sveglia…".

 _No…_

 _André…_

Dovette svegliarsi per forza, mentre le braccia e le gambe intorpidite faticavano a muoversi, immobili da giorni e giorni, il corpo scosso da un tremore diffuso, lì lì per spezzarsi e disperdersi in mille frantumi, il cuore batteva furiosamente.

 _Respira…_

 _Dove sei?_

 _André…_

 _Perché quelle parole?_

 _André…_

Prese commiato dall'ufficiale rogatore. Un sobrio inchino.

André non era nobile…

M'aveva tutta l'aria di esserlo, come aveva sentenziato un tempo il buon soldato Alain Soisson.

Riprese a percorrere i corridoi, l'aria asciutta, solo un poco odorosa, impastata di melma di fiume, scivolava dentro le stanze inondando i pensieri, imponendogli di combattere per non tradirsi.

S'inginocchiò davanti a Martin ch'era scattato in piedi non appena l'aveva visto tornare.

Dietro a loro Valentino Simon attendeva muto, assistendo alla scena.

"Bene mocciosetto…" – esordì André – "C'è una questione che ti riguarda!".

L'altro stava lì, i capelli biondi quasi bianchi, la pelle candida quasi di porcellana, le labbra rosate, un poco inarcate, in attesa. Gli occhi erano posati sull'interlocutore…

Una mano sulla spalla.

"Da oggi…il tuo nome sarà Martin Grandier…".

Il cerchio si chiudeva.

Adesso tutti avrebbero avuto un nome.

"Vi prego…bambina…".

 _Chi diavolo sei per chiamarmi così?_

Se lo chiese…

Stizzita s'impose d'aprire gli occhi e s'accorse della penombra che inondava la stanza.

Non conosceva nulla del luogo, né le pareti, né i mobili…

Puntò avanti a sé all'unico pertugio da cui la luce s'inoltrava nella stanzetta.

Le tende erano tirate ma l'aria le muoveva ora gonfiandole ora rilassandole. Tutto era tiepido, che davvero il corpo anziché stirarsi e distendersi si chiuse ancora di più su sé stesso per rannicchiarsi. Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo…

"No! Gesù! Adesso dovete aprire gli occhi!" – la voce insisteva…

 _Chi…_

Fu costretta a riaprirli e a guardare e a comprendere che davvero c'era una figura vicina a sé, occhi che l'osservavano mentre la voce s'abbassava assumento una tonalità morbida e più accogliente.

"Su…".

Strinse il lenzuolo tra le mani, per proteggersi visto, la mente ancora non ne voleva sapere di lasciarle comprendere dove fosse.

"Meno male…sono giorni che aspettiamo questo momento…".

 _Giorni…_

L'ombra scura si mosse verso la finestra. Un gesto deciso, le tende tirate e le finestre spalancate che l'aria entrò fina e potente. Odore di cipressi e campi arati…

In sottofondo il sentore del mare, note dolci di ginestre e aspre d'uva raccolta…

La luce s'impose, Oscar abbassò lo sguardo, voltandosi, infastidita dal chiarore imposto.

L'altra le tornò accanto…

"E fialmente! Siete sveglia…siamo stati in pena tutti! Il padrone poi era disperato…".

 _Il padrone…_

 _Di chi sta parlando…_

 _Dove ti trovi?_

 _Chi è il padrone…_

"Dieci giorni!" – precisò la comare – "Dieci giorni a dormire che la sembravate morta!".

"Dieci…giorni?" – la voce si riaffacciò prepotente dalla gola – "Dieci…".

Oscar fu costretta a voltarsi

"Oui…" – sorrise l'altra annuendo – "Eravamo tutti davvero sopresi…e preoccupati!".

 _Lui…_

Guardava la donna…

 _Quanto era trascorso?_

 _Dieci giorni trascorsi a…_

 _Dormire!_

Si, l'altra si permise di sedersi sul bordo del letto per spiegare meglio che la faccenda aveva in sé un che di sorprendente e anche buffo, se non fosse stato che…

"Il Dottor Mantini…pover'uomo…nemmeno lui sapeva che pensare!" – quella si fece il segno della croce – "E' stato qui praticamente ogni giorno…ha ascoltato quello ch'era riuscito a dire…monsieur…".

Oscar sgranò gli occhi…

 _Chi diavolo è monsieur! Dio…_

No, non è che ci volesse molto!

"Monsieur Grandier! Il nuovo padrone!" – la donna alla fine si decise a chiarire la situazione che non c'era molto da chiarire.

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò: "Il padrone…".

"Oui…poverino…gliel'ha detto al dottore che il viaggio era stato faticoso per tutti e due…e il Dottor Mantini vi ha visitato…".

La coperta ed il lenzuolo stretti addosso, Oscar s'accorse della camicia che indossava, corse alle fasce che bendavano le braccia e…

 _No…_

Negò.

 _Nessuno doveva…_

 _Il buio…_

"Il dottore vi ha visitato… poi ha sorriso! Ha detto che stavate…dormendo! Sì, proprio così! Monsieur ha dormito cinque giorni filati e voi…dieci! Nessuno sa che siete arrivati. O meglio tutti sanno che è arrivato il nuovo padrone ma nessuno sa di voi. Lui s'è raccomandato così e così ho tenuto alla larga le servette e i domestici…".

"André…" – il nome sussurrato piano.

L'altra annuì…

"Dov'è adesso?" – chiese, un filo di voce.

"André? Monsieur Grandier dite? Il padrone? Oh…non preoccupatevi…è…".

Oscar era esausta. Il buio intorno, addosso, dentro le viscere…

"E' dovuto salire su…".

Oscar rammentò. I documenti del passaggio di proprietà dovevano essere registrati.

Pensò fosse tornato a Livourne.

"A Firenze…" – precisò la donna – "Sì…è partito ieri l'altro…".

I pugni stretti. André non c'era.

"A Firenze…" – ripetè esausta. Una punta di delusione e poi il sollievo che il buio stava lì, dentro le viscere e lei voleva starci dentro il buio, per comprendere e forse per accettare l'idea che non avrebbe mai compreso.

Il punto era comprendere se lei ne era uscita dalla sentina di sabbia marcia oppure era rimasta là dentro, chiusa là dentro e tutti gli altri sarebbero rimasti fuori.

Quella porta s'era chiusa per sempre e lei non sarebbe mai più riuscita ad aprirla.

"Ho capito…".

Una mano sulla fronte.

André era il nuovo padrone della tenuta. Come aveva disposto suo padre. Così s'era recato in città per regolare il passaggio di proprietà. Però c'era che Firenze era davvero lontana…

E lei era rimasta in quel letto per dieci giorni.

"Scusate…il bambino che era con noi?".

"Il piccolo Martin? Il padrone ha voluto portarlo con sé…mi ha spiegato che non parla…infatti loro due si sono detti quel che dovevano fare…con le dita delle mani…che strano…".

L'altra proseguì pensando di far bene, che in effetti un viaggio simile in un paese pressochè sconosciuto poteva destare preoccupazione.

"Non temete! Mio figlio li ha accompagnati. Sono partiti assieme a Madame de La Tour ch'è stata così gentile da farci visita non appena ha appreso che alla tenuta s'era presentato il nuovo padrone. E siccome madame doveva recarsi a Firenze…".

 _No, era troppo!_

 _Madame de La Tour…_

Oscar s'immaginò un'anziana vicina.

La paura gioca brutti scherzi, che nemmeno lo chiese chi fosse davvero Madame de La Tour…

Un respiro fondo. Le spiegazioni per quel che la riguardavano erano state esaurienti. L'altra se ne accorse.

Doveva fare in fretta che intese che la pazienza stava scivolando via…

"Sono…Donna Laurenzia Simon…mio marito invece si chiama Cristiano Simon. Assieme a nostro figlio Valentino siamo i custodi della tenuta. Ho abitato in questa casa fin da piccola, i miei genitori erano i custodi quando la casa l'era del vecchio padrone. Donna Lari fa lo stesso! Come fan tutti! Che il mio nome l'è davvero lungo! Qui c'è la regola di dare a noi donne dei nomi talmente lunghi che si fa fatica a ricorderaseli poi!".

Rise la donna…

Oscar tentò di sedersi alla meglio, le gambe si rannicchiarono contro il corpo, abbracciate.

Tutto vorticava…

L'unico punto fermo era la voce della donna, il timbro calmo.

Quella doveva avere forse una cinquantina d'anni, i capelli raccolti in un concio, orecchini sobri, il viso roseo e pieno. Stava ferma, almeno non s'agitava come le nevrotiche dame di compagnia delle dame francesi.

Le richieste però prendevano ad irritare…

"Dovreste davvero mangiare qualcosa adesso! Siete pressochè a digiuno…non avete preso che pochi sorsi d'acqua. Ci ho aggiunto qualche goccia di miele…ma…è davvero poco…".

"Ho capito!" – la voce stizzita, che lei avrebbe voluto dormire ancora.

"E dovete…vi faccio preparare un bagno caldo…".

"Grazie…" – la voce s'ammorbidì – "Non è necessario che restiate…farò…".

"Insisto! Siete senza forze! E se mi cadete a terra!?".

L'accento, un misto tra francese e tedesco e chissà quale altro idioma del posto, miscuglio di parole inanellate con foga, strideva con il tono calmo della voce.

"No!".

"Ma…".

"Farò…da…" – il respiro secco.

"Farete da _sola_?" – l'interruppe l'altra suscitando stupore che quella aveva colto nel segno – "Non dovete temere…non dovete avere timore di me…so chi siete…".

Le lacrime agli occhi, Oscar fissò l'altra.

 _Voi lo sapete chi sono?_

 _Voi si forse, perché io no, non lo so più chi sono!_

* "Donne della Rivoluzione", dalle Storie di A. Lamartine, G. Michelet, L. Blanc, Rizzoli 1931.

** L'originaria collocazione della Nascita di Venere di Sandro Botticelli era la villa di Castello. Poi giunse a Firenze non si sa bene quando (dopo il 1761 sicuramente) per essere poi collocata negli Uffizi solo nel 1815. Ci si permette dunque di collocare il dipinto in un imprecisato ufficio di Firenze, dato che siamo nel 1789.

137


	36. Florentia

_**Florentia**_

 _16 ottobre 1789, Firenze, Via Tiratoio degli Agnoli…_

Martin sulle spalle, André camminava a naso in sù per ritrovare la via ch'era stata indicata da Madame de La Tour dove riunirsi.

Alcune strade s'aprivano più ampie e distese ma gli edifici s'imponevano possenti e chiusi e nobili, sontuosamente compatti, i voltoni oscuri, le inferriate istoriate, le icone illuminate da candeline votive.

"Monsieur!" – i tre si sentirono chiamare e si voltarono.

Madame de La Tour corse verso di loro, i passetti spediti a farsi largo tra i passanti, il viso rasserenato d'essersi incontrati di nuovo.

"Avete risolto?" – chiese, lo sguardo aperto e…

"Si…vi ringrazio per la vostra intercessione…" – rispose André tirando giù Martin dalle spalle – "Siete stata davvero gentile. L'ufficiale ha redatto i documenti necessari…dovrò tornare nelle prossime settimane ma direi che le questioni più delicate sono sistemate…".

L'altra sorrise: "Benissimo! Ed io sono felice d'esservi stata utile!".

"Madame de la Tour…".

"No! Per ricambiare la mia cortesia vi chiederei un grande favore!".

André conosceva l'etichetta ferrea e inappellabile che aveva subito per tutta la vita. Ecco proprio non si sarebbe aspettato da una donna nobile, di chissà quale alto lignaggio…

"Sentite v'ho già detto che ho cinque sorelle più piccole che hanno sempre trovato difficile chiamarmi con il mio vero nome…".

L'altro rimase lì…

"Vi spiacerebbe smettere con tutti questi stupidi convenevoli e cominciare a chiamarmi _Joria_?".

André non seppe che rispondere…

"Lo prendo come un sì!" – cinguettò l'altra che prese al volo la mano di Martin – "E sappiate che tutti mi chiamano così. Non crediate sia una concessione confidenziale! Lo faccio solo per risparmiarvi la lungaggine del mio nome assurdo!".

"Lo trovo un bel nome…in ogni caso…" – André non sapeva se mettersi a ridere o…

"Conoscete Donna Artemisia Gentileschi?".

"No…mad…no…non…".

"Certo…certo! Io stessa la definirei Madame Merisi!" – precisò l'altra – "Nel senso che le oscure ombre del disgraziato Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio si tramutavano in luce tra le dita della pittrice. Una donna! Convenite con me che per tramutarsi in luce l'ombra abbia necessità delle dita di una donna?".

"Era una pittrice dunque?" – tossicchiò André che per poco non si strozzò mandando giù il respiro.

Nella testa convenne che sì, ci voleva una donna per…

Lui era ombra…

 _Lei_ era luce…

"Certo! Il mio nome viene da lì! Il mio secondo nome invece è Gloria ma le mie sorelle non riuscivano a pronunciarlo e così hanno finito per chiamarmi…Joria! Buffo vero? Se adesso avrete la compiacenza vi farò visitare l'opificio…".

"Mad…" – André prese a sudare che no non ci riusciva a sciorinare quel buffo nomignolo e gli pareva di star lì a far la parte del cicisbeo che di quelli ne aveva conosciuti parecchi alla reggia – "Perdonate…dovete perdonarci ma noi dovremmo tornare…alla tenuta…".

"Oui..senz'altro! Ma si farà sera tra poco e vi ritroverete nel buio più pesto a neanche metà strada. Credetemi…non vi consiglio di avventurarvi…è preferibile ripartire con la luce…".

Ancora una volta André convenne che la dama aveva ragione.

La smania di tornare era all'apice.

Non sapeva come _lei_ avrebbe accolto la prima pazzia, balenata in testa non appena aveva messo piede sul suolo italico.

Che ritrovarsi con un figlio non era mica questione da poco!

"Seguitemi!" – sentenziò l'altra con fare cortese seppur militaresco.

"Noi…credo che Martin sia stanco" – obiettò André che a quel punto convenne con sé stesso che il nomignolo proprio non gli sarebbe uscito dalla bocca.

"Lo vedo…ma il posto merita senz'altro un passaggio. Stasera sarete miei ospiti a cena. Di solito alloggio in un albergo poco lontano. E non accetto un diniego da parte vostra. Venite dalla Francia. Sarò estremamente e categoricamente sfacciata ma vi chiederò di parlarmi un poco della vita che avete lasciato…".

André guardò Martin, l'altro stava lì, a bocca un poco aperta, occhi sgranati, in attesa, la mano stretta nella mano che da quando André gli aveva detto che erano padre e figlio a Martin gli pareva d'avercelo sempre avuto un padre e mai avrebbe fatto un passo senza l'altro.

Ma dall'opificio se n'erano appena usciti due facchini con un'enorme tela occultata sotto un drappo di stoffa istoriata. La curiosità era tanta e solcava veloce le viscere del bambino, tanto quanto l'idea, ancora un poco abbozzata e non del tutto compresa, che lui adesso era _figlio._

Non era più solo Martin.

I piedi solcarono il portone, lo sguardo si sollevò ispezionando con timore e deferenza l'atrio scuro che sapeva un poco di muffa umida eppure odorosa, diversa da quella del legno marcio delle sentine de Le Comte Vert.

Sentori di terra spessa, bruciata, lavorata, battuta e poi lavata s'insinuavano per i corridoi, mentre incarnati pallidi, accesi, occhi azzurrati e verdi e neri e pupille disegnate o dipinte accompagnavano i passi.

Donna Artemisia pareva di casa in quel luogo.

Come fosse lei stessa parte essenziale della mescolanza di tessuti, drappeggi istoriati, tinte pastello, ricami…

Tensioni emotive miste alle essenze terrene dei materiali con cui erano raffigurate.

Le seconde rendevano possibile la visione delle prime agli occhi dei visitatori.

"Il vecchio padrone cedette questa casa e le terre al Generale Augustin Reynier Jarjayes…".

Donna Laurenzia - Donna Lari, come ci tenne a precisare invitando l'altra a scegliere il nomignolo - fissò Oscar senza timore.

"Vostro padre…se non sbaglio? Vero!?" – puntualizzò decisa la comare.

Per quel che la riguardava, la persona che aveva di fronte era la figlia del Generale Jarjayes.

Domanda retorica. Non sarebbe stato necessario rispondere.

Oscar lo fece ugualmente.

"Sì, il generale è mio padre…".

Nell'eloquio la sintesi di ciò che era stata e di ciò che era diventata.

Tornava ad essere _solo figlia_ …

"Quindi voi siete Oscar François de Jarjayes? La piccola Oscar?".

"Io… _la piccola_ …che intendete dire?".

Oscar aveva appreso per progetto del padre da André.

Neppure lei aveva rammentato di quelle terre, possedute fuori dalla Francia, anche se ricordava d'esserci stata in Italia.

L'aveva raccontato persino al povero Louis Joseph…

Ma…

Che qualcuno si rammentasse di lei…

Martin si staccò dalla mano, gli occhi iniziarono a bere avidamente ogni angolo degli strani stanzoni, sbirciando dentro gli armadi da cui s'intravedevano boccette di polveri colorate, disposte sapientemente per grado e tinta.

Odori di colla, solventi, legname morbidamente trattato, incutevano timore ed al tempo stesso allargavano la tenuta dei sensi, da sempre repressi alla sola visione di sé come oggetto, essere animato, utile al solo diabolico sollazzo diabolico di perduti demoni.

Elevavano allora le visioni…

D'istinto le mani s'allungarono verso alcuni fogli di carta chiara, giallognola.

Redarguito all'istante da un ragazzotto che stava lì a piallare il fondo d'una croce di legno appoggiata ad un cavalletto, Martin si ritrasse correndo agli occhi...

Del padre.

Che a sua volta negò, forse intuendo che la visita non consentisse altro che di soddisfare i sensi, tutti gli altri, ma non quello del tatto che, convenne, ormai lo sapeva anche lui, era molto più potente degli altri ma per questo poteva anche creare più danni di tutti gli altri.

Donna Artemisia intervenne intuendo il gesto e la necessità del bambino.

"Prego…vorresti della carta?" – chiese piano guardando il piccolo.

Martin rimase zitto.

"E magari anche una grafite? Per disegnare?".

Il quadro delle richieste era completo. Martin si stupì che l'altra gli avesse letto nei desideri così sagacemente.

Annuì…

"Vedrò che posso fare allora…".

"Te ne starai buono qui…io tornerò più tardi d'accordo?" – parlo piano André mentre toglieva le scarpe al moccioso.

Annuì di nuovo Martin, era talmente stanco che riuscì a sorridere solamente con lo sguardo, mentre le manine tenevano stretti i preziosi fogli di carta, _venti in tutto_ , mentre in un fazzolettino a parte erano riposte con cura le due grafiti, leggere come piume ma capaci d'incidere i suoi sogni sulla carta.

Un respiro fondo.

"Lascio la candela accesa…" – concluse André – "Domani mattina ripartiremo…".

L'altro stava seduto sul letto, gli pareva sarebbe stato quasi inghiottito dal materasso troppo morbido.

Annuì di nuovo…

André intese acconsentire al desiderio di Donna Artemisia di cenare assieme nella sala dell'albergo, un tavolo un poco appartato, silenziosamente avvolto dalla cortesia dei camerieri, nulla a che vedere con le chiassose osterie in cui s'erano ritrovati durante il viaggio.

L'altra era stata gentile ma aveva compreso che chiedere altre notizie sui nuovi arrivati avrebbe solo portato alla chiusura estrema del commensale che, per parte sua, non aveva più utilizzato il nomignolo che lei stessa aveva proposto.

Segno che, evidentemente, educazione e rango gl'impedivano di farlo.

Una mera strategia…

Donna Artemisia la sapeva lunga, non concedeva mai ciò che sapeva di non poter concedere e s'aspettava gli sarebbe stato concesso solo ciò che lei avrebbe consentito.

Aveva saggiato il terreno dunque…

Forse l'ospite se n'era accorto.

I modi sobri e contenuti deponevano per un nobile…

Andrè ci tenne a ribadirlo: "No…non lo sono…".

"Ne avete tutta l'aria…" – ammise Joria per nulla contrariata ed anzi piacevolmente stupita dai modi rigorosi e sereni dell'altro.

La questione non pareva essere rilevante se non nella misura in cui si sarebbe ordita la conversazione secondo schemi più liberi e leggeri, affatto aggrovigliati alle noiose convenzioni nobiliari che imponevano certe domande e certe risposte e…

Annuì André, sorseggiando il liquore alla fine della cena sobria e sufficiente per disfare le residue forze.

Ai cinque giorni di completa ed assoluta incoscienza ch'erano seguiti all'arrivo alla tenuta, si erano succeduti altrettanti giorni in cui era stato accanto a _lei_ , seduto lì, accarezzando la fronte, cambiando la pezza umida che la febbre era tornata ma c'era d'aspettarselo.

Poi era stata la volta della casa che aveva preso a girare in lungo e in largo.

Un edificio sobrio e razionale, le cucine e le dispense al piano terra, assieme ad alcune sale più ampie, una in particolare, assolutamente sorprendente anche s'era stata tenuta chiusa fino ad allora. Aveva appena fatto in tempo a chiedere che venisse ripulita, arieggiata, magari ridipinta dove necessario, due pareti erano ricoperte di stemmi e armi, in una c'era il camino e nella quarta una serie di porte finestre che davano sul giardino.

Le stanze erano ampie.

Una in particolare, al piano superiore in angolo, a ovest, dal mezzogiorno accoglieva il sole e la luce che prendevano ad insinuarsi e a mantenersi lì, variando gradazioni fin quasi a sera, quando il cerchio s'inabissava, inghiottito dal mare.

Dunque aveva appena fatto in tempo a disporre che anche quella stanza venisse ripulita, i bauli portati lì, il letto rifatto, le tende lavate, e poi l'aveva presa in braccio e l'aveva portata lì, in quella stanza, così che se avesse desiderato la luce ne avrebbe beneficiato in abbondanza ma se avesse chiesto il buio sarebbe bastato chiudere le tende e la luce sarebbe entrata lo stesso, di sbieco, in punta di piedi, che della luce non se ne poteva fare a meno.

Aveva ragione Donna Artemisia in questo, solo le dita di una donna possono trasformare il buio in luce. Anche se forse lei intendeva altro.

Poi c'era la casa che ospitava i custodi, un edificio separato, poco lontano, quasi un'entità a sé, circondato da aiuole più sobrie messe lì semplicemente per rimarcare la differenza con la casa padronale.

Più giù le scuderie.

André si passò una mano tra i capelli rammentando le rapide spiegazioni del figlio dei custodi, Valentino Simon, che aveva parlato quasi senza prender fiato, perché il padre Cristiano, al momento del loro arrivo, non era alla tenuta, ma era stato tutto merito del padre se lì, lì…

Alcune giumente erano al riparo, nelle stalle, assieme ai puledri. Altri esemplari erano fuori, poco lontano all'apero…

"Si chiama razza gentile…non è tipica della nostra zona…proviene da Pisa ma siamo riusciti a portare alcuni esemplari anche qui…" – aveva spiegato Valentino Simon.

Ci aveva pensato per tutto il viaggio André ai cavalli che aveva ammirato. Avrebbe voluto che lei si svegliasse e potesse vederli. E poi l'avrebbe condotta giù, più giù, verso il golfo da dove s'intravedeva il paese sulla destra e di fronte il mare, la distesa azzurra staccata dalla distesa verde argentea delle chiome degli ulivi che ammorbidivano il terreno bruciato, i frutti ancora un poco acerbi, i tronchi nodosi e fissi…

"E…il bambino…non è davvero vostro figlio?".

La domanda lo colse di sorpresa. Ritenne d'essere sincero, in fondo la verità era la strada migliore per evitare d'esser colti in torto.

"Avete ragione…".

L'altra sorrise, lievemente.

"Non abbiatevene a male…i lineamenti del piccolo sono davvero belli, molto raffinati…ma non sono i vostri…".

"Siete una pittrice, immagino sia stato semplice dedurlo…".

"Devo ammettere che se non fosse stato per l'esperienza nell'individuare i tratti importanti delle fisionomie avrei faticato a comprenderlo…ma…si è padri senza necessariamente aver generato figli…e si è figli senza necessariamente avere un padre vero!".

Era di larghe vedute Donna Artemisia de la Tour.

Eppure alla fine di ogni discorso, il timbro pareva velarsi d'una impercettibile nota triste, quasi che ogni constatazione non fosse motivo d'orgoglio ma di presa di coscienza d'una propria sconfitta. La donna ammirava la vita altrui e per quanto la propria fosse ricca di soddisfazioni, forse non era all'altezza di quella degli altri.

"Se non sono indiscreto…" – riprese André ch'era necessario aver delicatezza nel chiedere conto della vita degli altri.

"Siatelo pure…monsieur…" – Donna Artemisia aveva convenuto con sé stessa ch'era necessario ripristinare i rispettivi ruoli. S'era azzardata ad offrire una confidenza che l'altro non aveva raccolto.

Era necessario comprenderne i motivi piuttosto che esserne offesi.

Sorrise André, si sentiva stranamente a proprio agio, intensamente grato d'essere lì con quelle immagini che gli giravano per la testa e che prendevano a convergere in idee, progetti.

La sensazione d'avere un futuro stretto tra le dita lo rasserenava. Doveva solo tornare, al più presto, ed afferrare e tenere stretta anche la _sua_ vita, tra le dita, così stretta che _lei_ alla fine sarebbe vissuta…

 _Dio…_

Sperò dentro di sé che Oscar avesse compreso la scelta della stanza, che avrebbe intuito perché André l'aveva portata lì, lui stesso, lei così leggera e persa che aveva avuto la forza d'aprire gli occhi e per un istante s'erano anche guardati o almeno così lui aveva inteso fosse accaduto ma poi lei s'era riaddormentata e non s'era più svegliata.

"Sono vedova…".

André si riebbe…

Pareva così giovane quella donna per essere vedova…

"E' vedova da molti anni…".

La voce di Donna Lari giungeva un poco ovattata.

Il compromesso era stato raggiunto.

Oscar avrebbe fatto da sola.

Aveva accettato d'immergersi nella vasca colma d'acqua calda, mentre l'altra sarebbe rimasta dietro la porta a poca distanza, a riassettare la camera, il letto e a preparare i vestiti puliti.

Donna Lari non aveva sentito ragioni, non se ne sarebbe andata, che se l'altra fosse caduta a terra per via d'un capogiro, ch'erano giorni che non muoveva un passo, a lei sarebbe venuto un colpo e chi l'avrebbe sentito dopo il padrone che s'era raccomandato di accudirla e tenerla d'occhio!?

Immersa fino al naso, anzi per alcuni istanti aveva proprio affondato la testa sotto l'acqua, chiudendo gli occhi, immaginandosi d'essere di nuovo in mare…

No, il sentore del bergamotto disciolto nell'acqua e della lavanda e dell'arancio inondavano la stanza, nulla a che vedere con gli odori strazianti della sentina marcia.

"Vedova?" – chiese Oscar a bassa voce. Davvero s'immaginava una donna matura, anche se non anziana.

"Mio marito…ci conoscemmo ch'ero molto giovane e c'innamorammo e ci sposammo e…".

André ascoltava. Gli occhi dell'altra s'erano velati che i riflessi violacei erano divenuti trasparenti.

"Non abbiamo avuto figli. Lui è morto ormai da dieci anni…in non so quale battaglia…verso sud…non amo ricordare i particolari della morte d'una persona. Preferisco tenere a mente tutto ciò ch'è stata in vita…".

André rimase zitto, non c'erano molte parole per confortare una simile situazione e s'immaginò che la sua ospite ne avesse già ricevute abbastanza.

"Posso comprendervi…" – si limitò a confermare André che l'altra si stupì.

L'accenno ad un legame così forte non era stato speso semplicemente per conoscersi meglio. Riferire d'un legame così forte significava chiedere di fare altrettanto.

I due s'intesero e Donna Artemisia chiese conto dell'affermazione, solo con lo sguardo.

"Ho perso molti compagni…alcuni…erano amici…nulla a che vedere con il vostro dolore…che non si può misurare…ma…".

André prese ad osservare oltre la donna che aveva di fronte. Il tramonto inondava il cielo mentre nuvole azzurrate striavano l'orizzonte.

"Perse il marito molti anni fa…così tornò alla tenuta di famiglia…si trova non distante da Alcantia…".

Gli arti si muovevano piano immersi nell'acqua, le cicatrici fresche sulle braccia pulsavano…

"Ha preso ad accudire le sue sorelle più piccole che ad una ad una si sono sposate e se ne sono andate. Solo Ambrose è ancora con lei…".

Un respiro fondo…

Il corpo gemeva di stanchezza e fremeva di rabbia, incomprensibile che adesso era al sicuro.

"Donna Artemisia ogni tanto viene con qualche tela e chiede di poter stare nel giardino…accade soprattutto in primavera e poi in estate…dice che la luce del mare sulle rose del nostro giardino è impossibile da ritrovare altrove…".

Un guizzo…

Dunque madame era una…

"Una pittrice!?".

Da fuori giungeva il rimestare delle faccende. La mente era vuota invece, nessun ricordo, nemmeno l'ultima volta che aveva fatto un bagno decente, come quando era bambina, abbandonata a sé stessa, senza paura che qualcuno volesse…

Farle la pelle…

 _Dio…_

La mente era vuota. Nessuna immagine, nessun suono, se non quelli ovattati e placidi della casa e del giardino fuori.

Da lontano le parve davvero d'udire nitriti di cavalli…

"Oui…da piccola è stata in visita a questa casa e s'è innamorata dei giardini! Ecco perché da quando perse marito, dopo essere rimasta per qualche tempo Roma, è tornata qui. E ogni primavera ritorna qui…".

Un guizzo di cattiveria…

 _Per fortuna siamo in autunno!_ \- lo pensò davvero Oscar che non voleva vedere nessuno e non le importava…

Smisurato _ego…_

Sorrise immersa nella vasca d'acqua tiepida.

 _E chi diavolo sarà mai questa…_

 _Artemisia…_

Sollevò il braccio. Le cicatrici pungevano…

 _Dannazione…_

"Sulla mensola c'è…un unguento…il padrone s'è raccomandato d'applicarlo sulle…oh…bambina…ma che v'è accaduto?" – l'altra brontolava ordini e disponeva perché tutto fosse in ordine.

Nessuno la chiamava più bambina, tranne nanny.

Uscì dall'acqua, il guizzo di luce attraversò la stanza e le riportò la propria immagine riflessa sullo specchio allungato ch'era lì…

 _Dannazione…_

Il corpo talmente magro, la pelle talmente bianca, non pallida…

Bianca che i segni delle legature infastidivano lo sguardo e colpivano i sensi.

Scostò il viso e prese a vestirsi.

"Nessuno mi chiama più bambina…".

Il rimprovero uscì velato, solo per convenienza ma davvero quell'appellativo era incredibilmente familiare.

Riaprì la porta della stanza da bagno ch'era attigua alla camera da letto. La stanza era inondata di sole adesso, quasi feriva lo sguardo.

Donna Lari s'affrettò a passarle una giacca di lana, lunga che avvolse il corpo imprigionando il tepore della pelle ancora umida.

"Venite…".

La sinistra s'allargò verso il davanzale.

Le finestre erano aperte e davano s'un terrazzo ampio, anche se protetto da due lati, così che ci si poteva sedere fuori e stare riparati dal vento ed al tempo stesso spaziare con lo sguardo in lontananza.

Il tramonto inondava la costa. Il cielo era sereno, tinteggiato di nuvolette bianche piccole, messe in fila da chissà quale rigorosa mente. Pareva stessero fuggendo disegnando una linea curva che si perdeva.

L'odore del mare inondava i sensi…

Un respiro fondo…

 _Il buio…_

La donna prese a spiluccare una giacca scura ridotta piuttosto male, borbottando tra sé e sé che sarebbe stato impossibile ripararla con quegli sbreghi.

Oscar osservava l'orizzonte, il vento a muovere i pensieri.

 _Torna…_

L'altra ripetè la domanda che le cicatrici e i vestiti disfatti ed il viso un poco perso facevano pensare a chissà quale viaggio.

Oscar non rispose, non aveva senso.

Chiese altro che nella testa voticava la sensazione di aver vissuto lì, di avere ricordi di quel luogo, seppur sormontati da da altri più pressanti e torbidi, capaci di tenere sott'acqua i primi, oltre che la voce ed il respiro.

"Avete conosciuto mio padre?".

Se ne stava rannicchiata sulla strana sedia allungata, lo schienale ricoperto da una fodera morbida.

L'altra si trascinò fuori una seggiola ed una coperta che le mise sulle gambe.

Si sedette prendendo il respiro, un po' per scegliere le parole necessarie a far comprendere all'altra ciò che sapeva, un po' perché aveva il dubbio che quel viaggio non fosse uscito da una decisione facile.

"Sì…come v'ho detto prima ho abitato in questa casa fin da quando son nata. La mia povera mamma e mio padre stavano qui, alla tenuta, la custodivano. Un giorno, il vecchio padrone ci ha detto che ne veniva un altro…un altro padrone…dalla Francia…uno che stava nell'esercito. Avrebbe guardato la casa e le terre…io…avevo…che avevo!? Si…li avevo diciott'anni…ero già maritata con il mio Cristiano…che siccome non avevamo mica la casa…è venuto lui a stare qui…per aiutare s'intende…il padrone era d'accordo. Ci lavoravamo tutti nei campi qua attorno…a cavarli di bocca alla palude… che la sera c'era la terra e la mattina dopo ci trovavi l'acqua! E la stagione dopo si ricominciava tutto daccapo! Una vera disdetta! Non ci si potevi mica sedere e stare a guardare…e poi si doveva scansare anche le maledette zanzare!".

Oscar distolse lo sguardo che non sapeva nulla di quel che ascoltava se non che il nobile francese doveva essere suo padre.

"Il vecchio padrone era…poverino…l'era buono ma tanto vecchio e non c'aveva figli e lui se ne voleva tornare su…a casa sua…in Austria...e io stavo male…avevo paura che quello nuovo c'avrebbe mandato via…e dove andavo io con il mio Cristiano!?".

La donna raccontava, pareva descrivere immagini che scorrevano davanti a sé, come fossero ancora tutti lì, vecchi e nuovi padroni, vecchi e nuovi custodi.

Anche ad Oscar parve davvero di vederla la scena.

"Poi finalmente…l'è arrivato…".

Donna Lari si sporse un poco, tono pettegolo ma sincero…

"Uh…lo rammento ancora come fosse l'altro ieri! Un uomo distinto…alto…e l'era gentile…anche se un po' mi faceva paura…perché parlava poco...e ti guardava con certi occhi!".

La mano svolazzò a tagliare l'aria, come un coltello che affetta veloce una cipolla.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi a rammentare quelli grigi e severi del padre.

Si, anche lei ne aveva avuto paura, ma solo perché lui ambiva alla perfezione e glielo aveva spiegato che se lei non avesse appreso tutto alla perfezione…

Lei rischiava la vita ogni volta e se non fosse stata abbastanza abile, sarebbe morta.

Tutto lì…

Dio, adesso ammetteva che quella severità – seppur nel dannato ruolo in cui l'aveva cacciata il padre – le aveva salvato la vita.

Sarebbe vissuta come una dama e sarebbe morta di noia.

Era vissuta come un soldato e avrebbe rischiato di morire ogni giorno.

Dunque…

"Non aveva mica l'uniforme…sapete…" – l'altra proseguì, pareva fosse la prima volta che poteva finalmente cimentarsi nel racconto, chiosando particolari e cadenzando la voce a gorgheggiare virtù. Senza timore che in fondo stava parlando del padre proprio alla figlia.

"E con lui c'era la sua signora…".

Oscar fu costretta a sollevare lo sguardo: "Mia madre…".

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Marguerite avesse seguito il marito in quel viaggio.

Madame Jarjayes viveva praticamente a Versailles, era la figlia di uno dei camerieri più in vista della corte.

Dunque i genitori avevano ricevuto il permesso di lasciare la Francia…

"Era sua moglie si…e c'erano anche due bambine…belle come il sole…una doveva avere forse otto anni e l'altra un poco più piccola…e c'era la loro balia che mi disse ch'erano appunto le figlie di sua signoria…il generale. E che quello aveva altre tre figlie ma l'erano troppo piccine per far quel gran viaggio e allora le avevano lasciate a casa…".

 _Forse erano Marie Anne e Cloutilde…-_ s'immaginò Oscar.

"La madre e la balia s'occupavano delle piccole mentre il generale l'ha girata tutta la casa e la tenuta e poi le terre su e i pascoli…e le piccine stavano qui…a leggere o ricamare…oppure scendevano in spiaggia a correre sulla sabbia…solo al pomeriggio però…e non avevano il permesso di fare il bagno che sennò la pelle…poverine…la si sarebbe riempita di quelle tristi macchiette rosse…non so come si dice…".

"Taches de rousseur…" – sussurrò Oscar che aveva compreso ma non aveva idea di come si traducesse la parola.

"Tach…" – balbettò Donna Lari - "Non so…si…quelle che si vedono in faccia…lentiggini…ecco!".

Annuì Oscar…

"La loro pelle era bianca e candida…sembravano due principesse…".

L'immagine colmava i sensi.

Chissà dov'era lei, Donna Lari aveva detto che a casa c'erano rimaste altre tre figlie, le pù piccole…

 _Si..._

 _Hortense, Catherine e Josephine erano davvero piccole…_

"Il generale è stato qui un poco…e poi il vecchio padrone ci ha chiamato e noi avevamo davvero paura e ci ha detto che quella casa sarebbe stata di quell'uomo…che quello l'aveva presa e noi ci siamo guardati in faccia e abbiamo pensato che ci avrebbe mandato via…e io ricordo d'aver preso la mano di Cristiano e gliel'avevo tenuta stretta e stavo per piangere perché…perché…".

Donna Lari parve lì lì per commuoversi.

"Si…insomma…il generale ci ha detto che quella casa l'era bella e che era tenuta bene e ci chiedeva se volevamo restare e…".

Tirò su col naso Donna Lari.

 _Quello era davvero tuo padre?_

 _L'uomo severo ed autoritario che ti ha allevato come un maschio, facendo di te un soldato, perché un giorno potessi prendere il suo posto?_

"Ci ha detto…dico…io…lui ci ha chiesto a noi se volevamo restare?! Lui…ecco…vi pare…era vostro padre…e io mi sono messa piangere perché la casa dove dormivo io e il mio Cristiano poteva diventare la nostra casa. Era nostra…e allora non ci ho proprio capito nulla e gli ho preso le mani e lui quasi quasi s'è spaventato poverino e gli ho detto grazie…e lui m'ha detto solo che sarebbe stato contento se quando fosse tornato gli avessi detto grazie come lo dicono i francesi…e lì mi sono spaventata di nuovo…".

Un fiume in piena…

"E poi…quando gli ho detto che aspettavo un bimbo…il mio primo figliolo…".

"Un figlio…".

Oscar ascoltava il racconto immersa in un'atmosfera irreale, catapultata in un tempo a lei sconosciuto, se non che il seguito indusse una sensazione ancora più forte e potente.

"Quando l'ha saputo al generale gli si sono illuminati gli occhi e me l'ha detto che pure la sua signora…anche lei avrebbe avuto un altro bimbo…che sarebbe arrivato e…anche lui sarebbe diventato padre un'altra volta…dunque se avevano cinque piccine…quello era il sesto bambino…".

Sorprendente…

Oscar rimase lì, stranita dal racconto.

 _Un altro figlio…_

 _L'ultima delle sei figlie…_

 _La più piccola…_

"Oh…lo ricordo si…e la vostra balia mi disse che il generale lo sperava che sarebbe stato un maschio…che lui c'aveva bisogno di quello…si…perch'è l'era un generale…e gli doveva insegnare a diventare un soldato. Forse altri figli…non ne sarebbero arrivati. Madame era tanto bella ma…non so…".

Donna Lari tirò un respiro fondo.

Lì s'arginavano racconto e congetture, accarezzati dal vento della sera, mentre il tempo aveva preso a correre a ritroso.

 _Se le parole di questa donna sono vere allora…_

 _Tu eri quel bambino…_

 _Tu…_

 _Eri tu, Oscar François de Jarjayes…_

"Che…che anno era?" – chiese Oscar, la voce incerta.

"Oh…sì…capisco…ve lo dico…ecco…il mio Valentino…è nato a novembre di quell'anno…del cinquantacinque…dunque l'era primavera…certo…la primavera del cinquantacinque!".

 _Quindi…_

 _Eri tu…_

Le dita s'impressero a stringere i braccioli della poltrona, una smorfia di rifiuto, di rabbia…

Si tirò su la coperta.

"Avete freddo? Volete rientrare?" – s'affrettò l'altra che aveva percepito l'impercettibile tremore.

"No…sto bene…continuate pure…".

"So a che pensate…" – fu lo sguardo della custode ad illuminarsi – "E che l'ho pensato anch'io…secondo me quel bambino…".

Anche Donna Lari lasciò correre il pensiero, di pari passo alla voce che si spegneva.

L'accenno al desiderio del padre s'era scontrato con lo smacco dell'ennesima figlia femmina che adesso era lì, davanti agli occhi.

Chissà che doveva aver pensato e provato il padre…

"Comunque…si…credo foste voi…perché…".

Un respiro fondo…

Il racconto riprese, come una trama da tessere con cura affinchè il ricamo emergesse chiaro e lucente.

"Cinque anni dopo…".

Oscar fissò l'altra. Ora i tempi combaciavano perfettamente con quello che si era sedimentato nella mente, seppure avvolto da un'aura ovattata e labile.

"Il generale è…ritornato…assieme a madame ed alla balia e…Gesù…io non ho veduto piccine al loro seguito o così almeno avevo pensato vedendo…voi…".

"Io…".

Un respiro fondo…

 _A cinque anni eri già vestita come un maschio e camminavi e ti muovevi come un maschio._

 _La schiena ritta, perché dovevi stare in guardia, il busto eretto perché dovevi schivare i colpi…_

 _Anche s'era solo un gioco..._

 _Chissà…_

 _Eri davvero tu…_

 _Chissà se a te venne consentito di scendere fino in spiaggia e correre a perdifiato e finire in acqua e bruciarti la pelle al sole?_

"Vostro padre teneva in braccio un bimbetto…" - rise Donna Lari - "Già, un bimbetto che appena l'ha messo giù a preso a correre ovunque e a ficcare il naso ovunque e…la testa bionda non faceva che girarsi e voltarsi di nuovo…".

Che la donna si prese le mani nelle mani al ricordo.

"Le manine un poco appiccicose…oh…anche mio figlio aveva cinque anni allora…ma…insomma…era così diverso! Madame Glacé m'ha detto che quel piccino era _il figlio_ del generale…".

Rise di nuovo la comare: "A me proprio non mi sembrava un piccino!".

Fece spallucce: "Nessuno gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso…e l'andava su e giù per le stanze e poi giù alla spiaggia…insomma…nulla a che vedere con le sue sorelle…quelle che avevo veduto cinque anni prima! E poi giorno…".

Donna Lari fissò l'altra a quel punto che i lineamenti non erano più quelli d'un moccioso di cinque anni, ben educato, rispettoso ma serenamente caparbio e un poco capriccioso e vispo e…

"Un giorno la sono entrata nella sua stanza…e quello stava là….e non l'era proprio un maschietto! Gesù! L'era proprio una mocciosa!".

Che Donna Lari si fece il segno della croce, neanche avesse visto un demonietto…

Oscar non ricordava nulla, era davvero troppo piccola.

L'unico riferimento temporale nella sua vita d'infanzia era sempre stato André.

Prima di André…

E dopo…

Dopo, quando s'erano conosciuti.

Prima di lui non c'erano ricordi, sensazioni, rituali.

Forse perché era davvero troppo piccola eppure certi ricordi di loro due, assieme, ch'erano pure molto piccoli, quelli li aveva mantenuti, seppur ammantati del velo del tempo ch'era trascorso.

"La balia le stava dietro…a correrle dietro…che doveva metterle la camiciola…e la mocciosa l'andava su e giù dal letto e saltellava e rideva per non farsi pigliare! Oh sì…quella l'era proprio una bambina dagli occhi di cielo e le ciglia brune lunghe e capelli del colore dell'oro e la pelle bianca, lucente…".

Silenzio…

 _Eri tu…_

"Quando m'ha visto…s'è fermata e m'ha sorriso. L'era carina…e buffa…con quei cappellucci corti corti e ricci che davvero pareva un bambino. Ma insomma! E allora…".

Il racconto veniva da lontano eppure le sensazioni provate allora erano ancora lì, incise sulla pelle…

Non un fiato…

Oscar si chiuse nella coperta, a proteggersi dal freddo che lentamente la stava assalendo.

Solo che non era freddo…

"La povera balia…s'è messa l'indice sulla bocca e m'ha guardato con du occhi così! E m'ha detto di star zitta per carità! Che nessuno lo doveva sapere! Quello lì, l'era _il figliolo_ del generale…che l'avrebbe cresciuto come un bambino e….".

Un altro segno della croce…

"Insomma sono rimasta lì, con la bocca a perta e mi sono detta come la si poteva far quadrare di tirar su una femminuccia come un bambino e…mica solo come un bambino…ma poi farlo diventare un soldato!?".

 _Le ragioni…_

 _Le conosci quelle ragioni._

 _Tuo padre ti ha detto che quelle ragioni erano sbagliate ma che la tua vita non è mai stata un errore._

 _Eppure…_

 _Tuo padre ha rinnegato quelle ragioni, che se le avesse seguite a quest'ora tu saresti finita a marcire dentro una prigione od esiliata chissà dove…_

 _Oppure…_

"La mi son sentita un poco triste…se m'immaginavo come l'erano carucce le altre figliole e tutti i riguardi che s'erano avute per quelle…e voi invece…si perché quella eravate voi!".

La comare fissò l'intercolutrice avara di parole, quasi muta.

E quella abbassò lo sguardo.

La conversazione diveniva aspra che aspri erano i ricordi degli anni rubati eppure sorprendentemente vivi, colmi di privazioni e fatica e durezza.

Le mani strette nelle mani, la durezza si era incisa sul cuore, che a causa di quella durezza, si proprio a causa di quella, lei aveva rischiato di perdere André.

Poteva bastare…

In fondo lei aveva solo domandato alla donna se aveva mai conosciuto il padre.

No, l'altra impose un altro racconto, che quello che aveva tirato fuori dal passato riportava l'esser figlia e basta.

Dunque non bastava…

Dunque, la riconoscenza verso il padrone delle terre, generoso e fiero, imponeva la spesa d'un altro fatto.

"Lo rammento sapete…che un giorno ch'eravate ancora qua…vostro padre aveva fatto spargere nel cortile che dava sulle scuderie della paglia. Un mucchio bello largo…e poi v'aveva fatto salire su a cavallo…Gesù mica un cavallo piccolo di quelli che si usano per i mocciosi! No…proprio un cavallo…che voi l'eravate così piccola…".

Ancora un segno della croce.

C'era da comprendere allora come, nella testa della comare, il racconto sarebbe andato a favore del generale, piuttosto che rimarcarne l'assoluta incoscienza.

Oscar non rammentava nulla.

"Insomma…lui stava lì e voi là sopra e v'ha lasciato là sopra…da sola…e lo stalliere seguiva l'andatura dell'animale. E il generale v'osservava e vi diceva che fare…e di stare dritta e…ma come la si poteva capire una cosa simile!? Che ne so…magari voleva farvi provare a stare in sella ai cavalli che s'allevavano qui…erano bestie docili…ma…".

Un respiro…

Lo sguardo al mare…

Oscar stava lì, perduta nel racconto dell'altra. A tratti gli pareva assurdo, perché lei non rammentava nulla, ma poi i gesti del padre le riportavano che quell'episodio poteva essere davvero accaduto.

"Stavo alla finestra…e poi è arrivata anche madame…vostra madre…e s'è messa anche lei a guardare…e la vedevo ch'era seria seria…e….mi pareva proprio triste…e allora mi sono detta che c'aveva ragione poverina. L'era troppo pericoloso…e se…e se…e…infatti la bestia ad un certo punto s'è innervosita e lo stalliere a tirato per tenerla buona e quella ha preso a dimenarsi e v'ha buttato giù. Insomma come si butta a terra un uovo…per sbaglio s'intende…come una pagliuzza trascinata via dal vento! E…Gesù mio…v'ho visto davvero finire a terra…e sulla paglia certo ma…proprio per terra…e…madame…che quasi m'è caduta pure lei lì a terra e allora mi sono dovuta dar da fare per tenerla su e ho visto solo che voi stavate là…e vostro padre aveva preso a chiamarvi…ma no…".

Tirò su col naso Donna Lari…

"Nulla…che poi son dovuta correre a prendere la canfora per madame…e quando la poverina s'è riavuta m'ha detto di correre a vedere che avevate fatto voi e io ho corso…che non ero mica vecchia come adesso…".

Un altro segno della croce…

Oscar non rammentava l'episodio ma che fosse caduta da cavallo sì, era accaduto spesso e dunque anche allora…

S'era sopravvissuta dunque non era accaduto poi nulla di grave.

"Per fortuna…poi vi siete svegliata...solo qualche lacrima… e…".

Donna Lari fece spallucce…

"Ecco…io gliel'avrei voluto dire al generale ch'era matto… che non si poteva rischiare così la vita d'un figlio! Ma come facevo?! Lui era stato così buono…e vado a dire a uno che m'ha regalato la casa ch'è un matto?!".

Oscar sorrise…

 _No…_

 _No, non si poteva…_

L'incedere delle parole regalava un che di armonioso ed asciutto, come se gli eventi si fossero depurati, grazie allo scorrere del tempo, degli antichi rancori, delle buie recriminazioni, dell'odore stantio d'esser stati errori, per divenire ed esistere solo come fatti, quasi fossero accaduti ad altri e non a lei.

"Vostro padre s'è preso un bello spavento…e vostra madre non ha voluto parlargli per tutto il giorno! Se l'è rimasta chiusa nella sua stanza…".

Donna Lari dunque in una manciata di parole aveva stabilito che suo padre era un matto e che madame avrebbe goduto sempre della infinita solidarietà della custode.

Ma nulla era servito.

Il padre aveva mantenuto le sue intenzioni…

Oscar ricambiò lo sguardo dell'altra, a dire...

 _Sono ancora qui, come vedete sono tutta intera! Più o meno…_

Constatazione ovvia che tutte e due si guardarono…

 _Tuo padre non ha desistito._

 _Nonostante tutto non senti di odiarlo, vero?_

 _Ti ha consentito di vivere una vita così diversa da quella di tutte le altre donne…_

 _Sei vissuta come Marte, come uno dei suoi figli…_

"Poi…poi arrivò una lettera…si diceva che una figliola s'era ammalata…ma l'era la figlia della vostra balia…".

 _La madre di André…_

 _Allora…_

 _Fu allora che hai conosciuto André._

 _Sua madre era morta._

 _Tutto combacia…_

Lo rivide avanti a sé, bambino triste e silenzioso, spaventato a morte e lei – cinica e cattiva – gli aveva imposto di non azzardarsi a chiamarla _mademoiselle_ e poi che si fosse spicciato ad apprendere i rudimenti della scherma perché lei voleva un compagno di scherma…

Mica un amico con cui passare il tempo!

 _André…_

"Di lì a qualche giorno siete ripartiti…e da allora non ho più visto nessuno. Il generale ha scritto in questi anni, chiedendo delle terre…si è sempre fidato ciecamente del lavoro di mio marito…".

Oscar glielo chiese all'altra dove fosse…

"Mio marito è a Roma…è partito ormai da un mese…".

Si stupì Oscar…

"Ci vogliono parecchi giorni per raggiungere Roma e un paio solo per avere il permesso d'entrare in città…sapete…il nostro Pio VI l'è parecchio preoccupato! E' nato in terra di testardi ed è proprio un testardo! Ha una paura matta che i francesi gli portino via…quella…quella…".

Prese a schioccare le dita Donna Lari che il nome sfuggiva.

"Avignone…" – sibilò Oscar che sul punto aveva già ascoltato discorsi del genere.

"Ecco sì…e che ne so dove si trova codesta città…i francesi l'han fatta grossa con quella storia che avrebbero tirato giù una fortezza a Parigi…".

L'altra snocciolava eventi come fossero chiacchiere di paese, il giorno di mercato.

Oscar sentì che le forze venivano meno.

Le descrizioni avevano preso a rovesciarle addosso la eco delle giornate infernali, della fuga, dell'assenza…

Un respiro fondo…

"Beh…ma non penserete mica che vostro padre non v'ha voluto bene!? A modo suo s'intende…non lo so che vita v'ha fatto fare ma…".

Oscar non rispose.

Non le riusciva di dare una definizione della propria vita, non lì, non in quel momento.

L'altra comprese che la conversazione era terminata.

Si alzò per uscire…

"Che la desidera da mangiare per questa sera?" - si permise di chiedere – "Per cena s'intende!?".

"Non ho…preferenze…lascio a voi…la scelta…".

Un lieve sorriso d'intesa…

"Con il vostro permesso allora mi ritiro. Non restate troppo fuori. Fa fresco alla sera…".

"Perdonate…" - s'era aveva già sbirciato oltre il davanzale – "Dove conduce quella…scala?".

S'intravedeva una scala seminterna che sbucava dalla casa e s'inoltrava giù ma la vegetazione oscurava la vista. Era l'imbrunire…

"Porta al giardino sul retro…".

Lo sguardo corse più lontano…

"Se si segue il sentiero si arriva fin giù, alla spiaggia…".

 _Il buio oltre…_

Lo sguardo si posò sul letto, dentro la stanza, rifatto, accogliente.

Lo sguardo tentò di superare la boscaglia che degradava verso il mare, arbusti appena mossi dalla brezza della sera, il rauco grido di gabbiani che intrecciavano gli ultimi voli.

Le gambe la tenevano in piedi…

Un passo, un altro passo…

I passi presero a solcare il corridoio, secondo la valutazione la scala prendeva inizio da lì, si…

Giù, sempre più giù, fino al giardino ampio e luminoso che s'apriva davanti. Poche aiuole, arbusti spogli, da lontano intravide una _macchiaccia nera_ che l'osservava.

I passi presero ad andare oltre e lo stradello di ghiaia portava effettivamente verso la boscaglia, fatta di querce basse e pini storti.

Nitriti di cavalli la raggiunsero.

Sì, dovevano essercene parecchi nelle scuderie, dato che poco lontano vide recinti e cumuli di fieno ed un assembramento di finimenti, selle, redini…

Giù, verso il mare dove si poteva respirare…

S'accorse che la macchiaccia le stava venendo dietro.

I passi faticavano a farsi strada tra gli arbusti.

Ancora un poco, ancora…

Il respiro prese a mancare, anche se l'odore del mare s'era fatto inteso e pieno, che lo vide alla fine aprirsi davanti agli occhi. Era l'imbrunire, una nebbiolina leggera solcava l'orizzonte, il sole era ormai scomparso.

Non faceva freddo ma la solitudine immensa pesava, che là fuori, all'imbrunire, la rena pareva colmarsi delle anime perdute di quelli ch'erano scomparsi.

Nessun suono, solo le onde che s'infrangevano, a tratti inghiottite da mucchi d'alghe sfilacciate e scure.

Da lontano sulla destra vide le luci d'un paese. A sinistra no, il buio avanzava avvolgendo le colline e la spiaggia aperta e spessa.

Prese a camminare nemmeno sapeva dove.

Spesso non si cammina verso un luogo preciso.

Spesso si cammina alla ricerca di un tempo, di una voce, di un pertugio capace d'ammansire le domande, i dubbi, capace d'acquietare persino i pensieri tutti, così da non rischiare d'impazzire, perché essi stanno lì nelle viscere a rodere la coscienza.

Adesso era buio. Finalmente…

Forse al buio avrebbe trovato le risposte…

"Ma…dove…".

André sollevò il candelabro verso il grande letto intatto, le lenzuola ripiegate con cura.

"Martin…ma dove…sei?".

Prese a cercare nella stanza avanzando piano, tentando di scorgere il bambino che pareva scomparso nel nulla.

Era buio…

Nel buio, i fantasmi hanno tutti lo stesso colore.

S'inginocchiò appoggiando il candelabro che illuminò il corpicino dell'altro, raggomitolato a terra contro la parete, i fogli di carta stretti tra le mani, gli occhi chiusi. Dormiva…

"Che fai qui a terra?".

Provò a scuoterlo, ad afferrarlo, che quello spalancò gli occhi tentando di scansarsi.

"Sono io! Mi riconosci?".

André riprese le candele avvicinandole di più. Martin s'era svegliato o forse no, comunque comprese chi era l'altro e lo riconobbe perché il corpo riprese una postura meno rigida. Un sussulto, un mezzo singhiozzo…

"Non devi dormire per terra. Non sei più su quella nave…te l'ho già detto…e anche se non sono con te non devi avere paura. Nessuno potrà più farti del male…".

Annuì Martin anche se pareva inchiodato lì.

"Avanti…".

André gli tese le braccia e l'altro ci si ficcò dentro.

"A letto…forza…sei un moccioso testardo!".

L'altro gli prese la mano accarezzandola.

"Starò con te…va bene…ma non ti azzardare a sparire…non posso cercati tutte le notti sotto il letto o negli armadi! So che hai sofferto…ma…".

Gli occhioni inebetiti di sonno dell'altro lo fecero desistere.

"Lo so che il buio può fare paura…"

Il buio…

Si ritrovò a terra…

Si sedette, il respiro troncato dallo spasmo al petto.

Era buio adesso. Non s'intravedevano più luci, né a destra, né a sinistra. Non sapeva dove fosse.

Non aveva importanza.

Ovunque sarebbe andata le sue domande, i suoi demoni se li sarebbe tirati dietro per tutto il resto della vita.

Per quel che avrebbe vissuto…

A terra…

Le mani si chiusero ad afferrare ciuffi di alghe rinsecchite. Nuguli di moscerini infastiditi s'innalzarono…

Prese a tossire…

Era buio…

Forse dell'olandese non le importava più nulla, qualsiasi parte di lei fosse riuscita a strappare e a distruggere. Forse erano altri i fantasmi che avevano viaggiato assieme a lei, per miglia e miglia, cavalcando sulle montagne dell'Auvergne e camminando per il porto di Marsiglia.

Ovunque fosse andata…

 _André…_

Un sussulto…

"Oscar…".

Si ritrovò sveglio, occhi sbarrati, Martin che gli dormiva appiccicato addosso.

Era buio, ma loro si ascoltavano sempre, anche quando non erano assieme…

Un ululato…

La faccia bagnata…

"Gesù…Sadira…meno male…".

La voce la riconosceva, il nomignolo no!

O forse…

Tentò di rialzarsi, intravide delle lanterne attorno a sé, il viso di Donna Lari e di due uomini ch'erano venuti dietro alla prima, che a quella doveva essere venuto un colpo alla vista della stanza vuota, il letto rifatto, intatto e la nuova arrivata, che nemmeno si doveva sapere ch'era arrivata davvero, finita chissà dove.

"Vi prego…perché? Non dovevate uscire!".

"Sto bene…" – un mugugno – "Volevo solo…prendere un po' d'aria…".

"E che per prendere un po' d'aria c'era bisogno di venire fino al golfo!? Ancora un po' e chi vi trovava più se non era per Sadira?".

Ecco, di nuovo quel nomignolo…

Era il nome della macchiaccia nera dunque, una specie di colosso a quattro zampe che se ne stava seduto lì vicino, nero e placido ad attendere che tutti si fossero fatti i dovuti convenevoli e si fossero decisi a tornarsene a casa.

Donna Lari tentò d'aiutarla ma l'altra la scansò.

"Faccio da me…".

Caparbia, c'impiegò un poco a rimettersi in piedi, non voleva essere guardata o toccata o scrutata. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo che se fosse sparita quelli della casa sarebbero scesi a cercarla.

"Gesù mio…ecco perché vostro padre non vi toglieva gli occhi di dosso!" – prese a borbottare la comare dopo aver congedato i due aiutanti, imponendo loro di tenere la bocca chiusa se volevano tenersi il lavoro alla tenuta.

Non c'erano altre minacce capaci di zittire la gente da quelle parti.

"Potete andare, scusate se vi ho dato pensiero…".

La testa sul cuscino, un respiro fondo, forse era meglio se avesse dato retta all'istinto e ci si fosse ficcata dentro quel dannato letto, che non aveva immaginato d'anelare al buio così tenacemente.

"Che dirò al padrone se sparirete di nuovo?".

"Non sparirò…" – un mugugno – "State tranquilla…".

"Sadira…andiamo…".

Ci provò Donna Lari a tirarsi dietro la macchiaccia ma quella s'era distesa a terra, stanca e soddisfatta.

"Non m'infastidisce…è….".

"Una scocciatrice! Ecco che l'è questa…no…vieni".

"Andate!".

"La cena…mad…".

Oscar aveva chiuso gli occhi, intuendo il tepore morbido rilasciato dalla coltre pulita, non li avrebbe riaperti nemmeno se avessero preso a torturarla.

"Non ho fame…" – un sibilo.

L'altra stava per saltar su che non si doveva far così e che allora era stata presa in giro e che l'avrebbe detto il padrone…

Oscar la prevenne, ad occhi chiusi, severa.

"Ve lo prometto…domani mangerò…adesso sono troppo stanca…".

"Siete…testarda…".

"Lo so…André me lo dice sempre…".

"E che credete che sia un bene!? Esser testardi per una donna non va mica bene sapete!".

"Allora facciamo che io non sono una donna! In fondo non mi avete raccontato che per tutti io dovevo essere un moccioso!? E' meglio che la questione resti così!".

Gli occhi erano chiusi, ancora, che alla povera Donna Lari non gli riusciva di comprendere se quella stesse parlando nel sonno o fosse seria.

"Se sta bene a voi!? Una domanda sola però…se la siete un maschio come la si dovrebbe chiamare allora vossignoria? – chiese Donna Lari un poco ferita nell'orgoglio e con una punticina di sana ironia.

"Ecco…" – un altro mugugno – "Vossignoria…andrebbe bene…anche se non so nemmeno cosa vuol dire!?".

"Ma…ma…sì…certo…ma…".

"Andate…sono stanca…" – le parole masticate nel sonno…

Un piede pestato a terra fu l'ultimo suono emesso dall'altra che si rialzava, si rassettava il grembiule quasi l'avesse lavato e stesse lì a stirarlo prima di stenderlo.

Donna Lari inforcò la porta per uscire.

"Testarda!".

 _§§§_

"Dai…c'è n'è un altro un poco più su!".

S'erano fermati a riposare, dopo aver cavalcato quasi quattro ore, sul greto d'un rivolo, che poi s'erano accorti di due alberi di fichi mezzi spogli, aggrappati alla collinetta come due scheletri abbattuti dal vento e qualche frutto tardivo che faceva capolino, ficcato tra le fogliacce gialle e secche.

"Più su…".

Se lo teneva sulle spalle Martin e André seduto sul cavallo, mentre il bambino cercava d'afferrare i frutti.

Martin prese sul serio l'ordine e mise i piedi sulle spalle dell'altro rizzandosi su fin quasi a volare che per poco non prese ad ondeggiare.

"Ti tengo! Bravo!" – André pareva esser tornato indietro nel tempo, che _loro due_ facevano la stessa cosa quand'erano piccoli, solo che in due non arrivavano nemmeno all'altezza che adesso lui solo raggiungeva.

Adesso era tutto diverso. Assaggiare il passato attraverso la consistenza del presente è tutt'altra cosa. Non si sente più l'amaro del dubbio e del futuro.

"Vieni giù moccioso!".

André mollò la presa, l'altro perse l'equilibrio e prese a cadere, afferrato al volo come fosse un uccellino nell'attimo in cui tenta di lasciare il nido, immemore di non aver nemmeno una piuma decente addosso.

"T'ho preso!" – afferrato e stretto, il bambino ricambiò la stretta prendendo a ridere anche se non un suono usciva dalla bocca.

Rise André trattenendo il cavallo che s'era innervosito degli strani giochi equestri che si permettevano i due cavalieri a cui era stato affidato.

Una bestia da tiro che come tutte le bestie da tiro era servita appunto a _tirarli fuori_ da quel girone dantesco che s'era rivelata la città di Firenze, che quel giorno, quando s'erano svegliati tutti e due e tutt'e due avevano guardato di sotto dalla finestra, avevano sgranato gli occhi alla vista della piazza ricoperta di tende, banchetti, cassette stese, mazzi di fiori, ceste di frutta, uova, galline…

Dall'albergo con la carrozza non sarebbero riusciti ad andarsene, così André era sceso giù e s'era messo a cercare un venditore di cavalli, da cui cavar fuori una qualsiasi bestia a quattro zampe che avrebbe permesso di sgusciare di mezzo al mercato.

La città s'era rivelata una sorta di calderone fremente e vivo, una donna suadente che ti abbarccia e ti tiene stretto e non ti vuole lasciare libero.

"Monsieur…" – Donna Artemisia l'aveva rincorso, che un poco doveva essersi data della sciocca ch'era da un pezzo che non l'era capitato di correre dietro ad un uomo a quel modo…

André s'era scusato.

Ma da quel viaggio erano tornati in tre e dei tre quello che ne aveva risentito più di tutti era quello ch'era rimasto a casa. André doveva comprendere come procedeva la sua salute.

"Il vostro…" – chiese piano Joria, comprendendo che l'argomento sarebbe stato impossibile approfondirlo. Non in quel momento…

"Siete stata d'una gentilezza impagabile!" – aveva convenuto André – "E…davvero ammetto che il mio comportamento rasenta quasi l'offesa…".

 _Offendetemi pure_ era parsa dir l'altra con gli occhi sgranati e le mani nelle mani!

André gliel'aveva letto in faccia o quasi…

Ma quei due giorni di viaggio non sarebbero diventati tre o quattro.

Mai.

Nulla al mondo gli avrebbe impedito di ritornare a casa.

Né la suadente gentilezza di Donna Artemisia, né il caotico mercato rionale disteso sotto le finestre dell'albergo, nulla!

Doveva tornare, vederla…

Dio, doveva abbracciarla e raccontarle le follie che si stavano susseguendo nella testa e quelle che aveva già avuto l'incoscienza di mettere in atto, una dopo l'altra.

Era libero e non perché possedeva una casa…

Era libero…

Il suo nome risuonava sulle labbra di chiunque incontrasse e non vi era deferenza o lusinga, né rimprovero o rigetto.

Era il suo nome e basta.

Era libero e si sentiva vivo…

Così dannatamente vivo…

Valentino Simon aveva chiesto di poter lasciare la città, anche lui, ma lui non si sarebbe diretto a casa ma avrebbe proseguito, che voleva ricongiungersi al padre che stava molto probabilmente sulla strada di ritorno da Roma.

Insomma la casa pareva punto d'arrivo e di partenza…

André gli aveva dato il consenso, era curioso di conoscere il custode della tenuta, che se un poco assomigliava alla moglie…

Poi era stata la volta d'un cespuglio di more e poi d'un noccioleto che si dovevano solo allungare le mani e poi prendere a martellare i gusci per liberare le nocciole.

Solo che le nocciole in tasca ci potevano stare, le more no, così s'erano avvicinati ad una casa per chiedere un sacchetto, un recipiente, un qualsiasi contenitore. E per poco anche lì non s'erano presi una mezza schioppettata che non c'era stato verso di far comprendere al contadino che il paiolo glielo avrebbero pagato.

"Corri!" – che André s'era dovuto caricare il moccioso in spalla e via giù per lo stradello seguiti tutt'e due da parole ostili in una lingua incomprensibile, anche se si capivano benissimo le intenzioni del contendente.

Altre risate…

"Pazienza! So che avresti voluto portarle delle more…ma…le cercheremo attorno alla casa…ci saranno dei rovi…".

 _Cercare…_

 _Attorno…_

 _Alla casa…_

 _Cercare…_

 _Rovi…_

 _Attorno alla casa…_

André s'era scandito le parole semplici nella testa e…

 _La casa…_

 _Lei…_

 _Erano vivi…_

S'ingigantiva la sensazione che penetrava nelle narici dell'odore della terra strappata alle paludi, agli aquitrini, delle cortecce nodose delle viti e degli ulivi e delle betulle e delle querce e dei cipressi.

S'ampliava la sensazione delle distese asciutte, chiare, gialle, rigate di fresco dai vomeri degli aratri, solcate da falchi e poiane in caccia. Strida di gabbiani…

Il corpo doveva ammaestrare sé stesso a ritrovarsi fermo e poi, dopo aver assaporato la stabilità, rimettersi in moto in avanti, verso il futuro, qualsiasi esso fosso stato.

Uno starnuto che quel moccioso aveva preso ad infilargli un filo d'erba nel naso…

"Ma sei già sveglio?" – André s'era tirato su di soprassalto, s'era guardato intorno, la calura del mezzogiorno era calata per lasciar posto alle prime ore del pomeriggio. Se avessero cavalcato di buona lena sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare forse a notte fonda. Non ci vedeva più bene, in compenso il moccioso ci vedeva benissimo.

Un'intesa tacita…

"Che ne dici, ce la fai?" – chiese solo per scrupolo, che l'altro gli fece un muso lungo.

"Romanov avrebbe detto _lo prendo come un sì!"_ – chiosò André caricandosi il moccoso sulle spalle, facendolo salire sul ronzino.

La sensazione diventava sempre più ampia a mano a mano che i due prendevano a riconoscere il paesaggio vicino a casa.

L'intravidero da lontano, la casa, su, su per la collinetta dolce, che da lontano invece avanzavano nubi scure mescolate a quelle chiare e brillanti, rischiarate dalla luna piena.

Nessuno li attendeva, l'edificio ed i suoi abitanti immersi nell'atmosfera irreale della notte, solo due braceri accesi, fuori, ad indicare la porta d'ingresso.

André si sincerò che Martin stesse in piedi e l'altro annuì seppur pieno di sonno. Le mani rigidamente ficcate nelle tasche. Dal viaggio aveva riportato tesori inestimabili.

I fogli di carta, la grafite…

Schizzò via come una lepre, mentre André portava il cavallaccio nella scuderia, che doveva esser chiusa a quell'ora e sicuramente ci avrebbe impiegato un poco a capire come e dove trovare il necessario per riforcillarlo.

In realtà no, non c'impiegò molto, che un tizio da dentro la casa lo raggiunse e lo riconobbe e gli fece una gran festa avvertendolo che lo stavano aspettando e che Donna Lari…

"Donna Lari?" – si stupì André.

"Oh…sì…Donna Laurentia…noi la chiamiamo così…comunque lei aveva dato disposizioni perché noi fossimo pronti ad accogliervi…".

Dannazione, ci stava prendendo gusto, ch'era sempre stato abituato a far tutto da sé e invece adesso poteva semplicemente ringraziare quell'uomo, cedergli volentieri le redini del ronzino e via, su, avviarsi verso la casa e passare addirittura da dietro, senza attraversarla tutta, che in un attimo avrebbe raggiunto la sua stanza.

L'aveva portata lì, in quella stanza, proprio quella che dava sul retro della casa. Ci si arrivava da una scala di pietra che risaliva la parete dell'edificio e poi veniva inghiottita da una specie di loggia che dava sul corridoio che portava…

Un tonfo…

Trambusto infernale…

André sollevò lo sguardo verso l'alto, prendendo a correre su per la scala, fino in cima. Dio, erano giorni che non le parlava…

Quando l'aveva lasciata il dottore l'aveva rassicurato. Lei stava dormendo, stava solo dormendo.

Così aveva deciso di partire e nel cuore il desiderio che lei si svegliasse ed al tempo stesso la voglia che non accadesse finchè lui non fosse tornato.

Insomma…

Un tonfo…

André spalancò la porta del corridoio.

Intuì la sagoma di Martin che correva verso di lui, fece a tempo a caricarselo in spalla che dietro sbucò un cane enorme, nero, all'apparenza capace d'intimorire solo per via della stazza. Non ringhiava, semplicemente abbaiava e ogni rantolo era un sobbalzo di tutta la massa di pelo lucente e liscio e corto. La bava umettava la bocca…

Martin s'aggrappò ad André che non aveva mai visto l'animale.

I latrati presero a svegliare tutta la casa…

Da una parte della scala che portava al piano di sotto sbucò Donna Lari in vestaglia, i capelli arruffati e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite…

"Gesù…ma…che…".

Dall'altra…

"Torna qui…".

André guardò meglio…

La figura si reggeva in piedi appoggiata allo stipite della porta…

Si guardarono…

S'erano parlati, ascoltati, amati anche così, anche senza parlarsi, ascoltarsi ed amarsi…

"Oscar…".

Un sussulto…

"André…sei…tornato…".

La rivide, in piedi, sveglia, il volto pallido, le guance scavate, i capelli arruffati, le dita sottili strette al legno della porta.

Era buio…

"Sadira…sciocca!" – intervenne Donna Lari – "Ma non li riconosci?".

Domanda retorica che no, Sadira quei due non li aveva mai visti perché si dava il caso che quella bestiaccia s'era incamminata dietro al custode Cristiano Simon quando lui era partito per Roma e Donna Lari aveva immaginato che il marito se la fosse portata dietro, salvo poi vedersela ricomparire una settimana dopo, segno che la testona aveva cambiato idea e se n'era tornata sui suoi passi, beffando custode e moglie.

Solo che nel frattempo alla tenuta era arrivata nuova gente che, sempre nel frattempo, era poi ripartita, evitando d'un soffio la reciproca conoscenza.

La bestiaccia oltre che testona era parecchio vagabonda…

"Non vi fa nulla!" – la custode prese a salire gli ultimi gradini e a tirare per il coppetto la cagnona che stava lì, piantata a guardia del corridoio. Quei due non li conosceva, in compenso conosceva la nuova padrona e quando il moccioso era entrato di gran carriera nella stanza, il cane aveva immaginato fosse chissà chi, senz'altro un terrificante nemico risalito dal magma notturno di gracidii e ronzii e squittii che animavano i boschi attorno alla tenuta.

Così s'era messo sull'attenti e aveva preso a fissare l'ospite che, dal canto suo s'era spaventato a morte e dalle mani gli erano cascate tutte le nocciole che aveva nelle tasche e i fogli di carta e…

Il moccioso aveva fatto un passo indietro, finendo per scivolare proprio sulle micidiali sferette e il tonfo aveva innervosito davvero il cane ch'era sceso giù dal letto e s'era messo ad abbaiare contro il povero Cristo.

Il cane si fece trascinare via, che solo la mole avrebbe consentito di non esser spostato d'un pollice.

André rimise Martin a terra e quello a passi cauti prese ad andare verso di lei e lei, anche lei, fece un passo e si chinò e si ritrovò seduta a terra come una scema con il moccioso tra le braccia che quasi le veniva da piangere e nemmeno sapeva perché.

Il moccioso puzzava di terra e di erba e di noci e di fichi…

Era impolverato e sudicio…

Sapeva di buono, l'intenso e struggente odore della vita che insiste caparbia e non cede un soffio all'amaro destino.

"Mi siete mancati…" – glielo disse piano, all'orecchio.

Lo sguardo chiuso sul corpicino del moccioso si sollevò. Vide André avvicinarsi…

Martin si scansò…

Lei rimase lì a terra.

Era buio…

Era senza forze, eppure la forzata immobilità l'aveva condotta a lui. Col pensiero s'era ritrovata ad immaginarsi tra le sue braccia, chiusa, abbracciata, stretta.

Gli occhi chiusi avevano ripensato alla pelle delle guance, all'odore del collo, al silenzioso battito del sangue…

Nel buio il desiderio era tornato a solcare i muscoli, lieve dapprima, quasi timido, che non sapeva se poteva permettersi di desiderare.

André non c'era, non era lì e lei s'era detta che poteva farlo, poteva chiudere gli occhi e pensarlo e lasciarsi amare anche così, al buio, in solitudine.

Al desiderio dell'intelletto s'era sommato quello fisico che davvero la notte precedente s'era sentita sollevata, avvolta, stretta, chiusa, amata, senza peso ed il corpo s'era sciolto innalzandosi in una caduta irreale dentro sé stesso, pulsando piano, tremando piano…

André era lì adesso.

Allungò la mano, corse al volto accarezzando la guancia.

"Sei…come stai?" – chiese piano mentre la guardava e non poteva fare altro.

Un respiro fondo…

"Meglio…Donna Lari mi ha detto che sei stato a Firenze…".

"E' andato tutto bene…".

Un altro respiro…

C'era così tanto da raccontare ma tutte e due stavano lì a guardarsi, ad annusare la reciproca libertà ed al tempo stesso il filo che li legava

Le porse la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.

Il contatto fu lieve e repentino…

Oscar si rialzò e lui fece per abbracciarla.

La postura s'irrigidì. Era difficile non accorgersene, che da quando si amavano era accaduto spesso di ritrovarsi abbracciati e sempre i corpi s'erano avvicinati prima ancora che la mente ed i pensieri.

Si stupì André, non volle forzare il gesto.

"Allora?" – chiese di nuovo.

Oscar distolse lo sguardo…

André era lì, ma tutti i pensieri parevano aver preso la foga di rimescolarsi ed annebbiarsi e confondersi, impedendo di cedere.

"Sto meglio…davvero…".

"Padrone…" - la custode s'avvicinò - "Volete…".

"Mangiare sì!" – riprese André, la voce impostata e netta, per imporre a sé stesso di andarsene.

"Posso…disturbarti…più tardi?" – chiese avvicinandosi di nuovo – "O forse stavi dormendo…".

Annuì Oscar, in silenzio.

Quando si chiuse la porta, alle spalle, lo sguardo prese a correre attraverso la stanza, rischiarata dal lume d'un moccolo.

La stufa di maiolica nell'angolo emanava il tepore necessario a tenerla calda.

Che avrebbe fatto…

Vide il letto, gli occhi s'aprirono mentre la mente correva.

Voleva tornare a sentire il desiderio scorrere dentro le vene, dentro il corpo.

Voleva tornare a sentire le mani di André accarezzarla e la mente perdersi nelle carezze e perdersi dentro di lui…

Lo desiderava…

Voleva la sua voce nelle orecchie e le sue mani su di sè e poi il respiro sciogliersi sulle labbra.

E poi…

Ogni incedere della volontà prendeva a scontrarsi contro il buio dov'erano inghiottite le membra, il sesso, la capacità di muoversi su di lui e di aprirsi a lui.

Allora fino a quando avrebbe dovuto sopportare il dolore di una ferita che si animava e pulsava dolorosamente ogni qualvolta lui si avvicinava, che lei cercava di sforzarsi, di resistere e poi era anche peggio, perché si ritrovava annientata dall'essere incapace di accoglierlo su di sé!?

Non ricordava e non riusciva a capire se quei ricordi fossero sepolti nella sua mente per una qualche ragione.

Perché la sua mente si rifiutava di farli riaffiorare?

Non poteva…

 _Sentì una porta chiudersi, un colpo netto, dietro di lei…_

 _Ombre che la circondavano…_

 _Mani che l'afferravano e non aveva la forza di liberarsi, di correre via._

 _Poi ci riusciva e come in un girone infernale non appena tornava a respirare ecco di nuovo quella porta che sbatteva e di nuovo il corpo si ritrovava prigioniero, incapace persino di contorcersi per sfuggire dalla sensazione d'oppressione._

 _Provò a gridare._

 _Nessun suono, tanto meno la sua voce. Tutto intorno pareva inconsapevole della sua esistenza._

 _Provò di nuovo…_

Gli occhi si spalancarono nel buio, la luce del moccolo rischiarò la sagoma sopra di sé.

"Ti sei addormentata…non volevo svegliarti…volevo solo coprirti…".

Il volto di André, gli occhi morbidi e tesi verso di sé.

Un balzo indietro, la tensione ammaestrata attraverso la distanza imposta ai due corpi.

André sollevò le mani per lasciarla.

"Posso…hai la febbre?".

Oscar negò, le reazioni sconsiderate del corpo iniziavano a ferire, anche lei stessa.

Insipiegabili, senza ragione, se non l'unica che lei ancora non aveva compreso o forse inconsciamente non voleva accettare.

La mano si posò sulla fronte, Oscar si lasciò andare all'effimero contatto.

"No, direi di no!" – André non tolse il palmo, lasciandolo scivolare sul viso, accarezzando la guancia.

La fissava e lei fissava lui.

"Ma…che hai fatto?" – glielo chiese ad un certo punto – "Che hai fatto al viso?".

La mano ricadde giù.

Lo sguardo di lei non si scompose dimostrandosi solo sorpreso. La contestazione non pareva negativa.

"Sei…così…" – accennò André.

La luce dello sguardo era diversa e André non comprendeva ch'esso potesse essere avvolgente tanto quanto il corpo di lei lo stesse respingendo lì, mentre lui avrebbe voluto solo baciarla, piano, e succhiare piano le labbra, inumidirle e morderle, come s'era ritrovato a convenire che a lei piaceva davvero.

"Sei…".

"Cosa!?" – il dubbio che la postura rigida avesse storpiato anche lo sguardo.

Oscar era terrorizzata che André pensasse che lei non l'amava più, non era così, solo che…

"Sei così bella…".

Sorpresero le parole, acquietando la paura, sollevando i sensi.

Ma no, lei non riuscì ad avvicinarsi.

Non riuscì a sentirsi bella.

André comprese e si ritrasse di qualche pollice.

"Volevo solo dirti cosa è accaduto in città…".

Oscar rimase silenziosa. Combatteva e…

"Sono riuscito a registrare il passaggio di proprietà…ma non è questo che volevo dirti…non solo questo…".

Silenzio…

"Non te ne ho parlato prima…non ho potuto. Io avrei…".

Si guardarono, ancora. Lei assorta nel raccoglimento dello struggimento ancestrale d'un corpo ferito che non può ribellarsi alla violenza subita e che si punisce da sé ed infierisce su sé stesso, che non dovesse mai più accedere ancora alla bellezza, alla gioia, all'amore, perché così violato il corpo non se le merita.

Non aveva idea che il corpo così si stesse difendendo.

"Ho deciso di adottare Martin…".

L'affondo la distolse dai pensieri.

"Cosa?".

"Ho presentato Martin come mio figlio…il bambino è arrivato in questo paese da solo…e non volevo che passasse per un garzone o un servo…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Hai fatto bene…" – la risposta uscì lieve ed intensa – "E' giusto…così sarà davvero al sicuro e nessuno potrà portarlo chissà dove od allontanarlo da noi…".

"Allora non ti spiace?".

"Certo che no…avrei dovuto immaginarlo che l'avresti fatto. Conoscendoti!".

"Che…vorresti…".

Le parole s'intercalavano agli sguardi.

André intuì uno spiraglio di distensione e allungò la mano di nuovo per accarezzare il collo.

Le dita fremevano, erano diventate abili a sollecitare il fremito che giungeva inaspettato, nascosto chissà dove ma capace d'essere rievocato attraverso il lieve contatto.

"Quindi sei d'accordo?" – chiese lui piano accarezzando la pelle.

Silenzio, Oscar chiuse gli occhi, annuì, che si riferiva al bambino. Però i sensi ascoltavano l'incedere delle dita mobili, lente, sapienti…

"Non sei in collera con me?" – continuò lui che adesso però il bambino non c'entrava più nulla e lui aveva preso ad avvicinarsi di nuovo, il viso sul viso, la bocca a sfiorare la bocca.

Il contatto fugace solleticò la pelle leggera delle labbra, sfiorata dalla barba un poco lunga.

Oscar negò, che non era in collera.

Gli occhi chiusi, il respiro aveva preso ad innalzarsi mentre le tempie pulsavano ed i muscoli avevano preso a contorcersi, seppur immobili, nel tentativo di stare lì.

La lingua si sporse per assaggiare le labbra, inumidirle e solcare il labile confine che separava le bocche…

Un respiro fondo, il corpo di André si sporse sopra di lei, lei, gli occhi chiusi, alla ricerca di sé…

 _La porta sbattè di nuovo forte…_

 _Nel buio, nella mente, nel silenzio della casa immersa nella notte…_

Le mani s'aprirono puntandosi contro le spalle di lui…

La voce uscì a stento, trattenuta, inghiottita dalla resistenza a non cedere all'istinto di sollevarsi. Il corpo s'animò da sé, affondando contro la volontà, l'intenzione, il desiderio.

"Aspetta…" – si morse il labbro Oscar, la testa voltata di lato.

Sperò, pregò, supplicò sé stessa che lui non avesse sentito, che non si sarebbe fermato, che…

"Oscar…" – la voce di André ruppe il silenzio.

Un altro respiro, fondo, André le prese i polsi, staccando le mani dalle proprie spalle, delicatamente, senza forzarla. Afferrò i lembi della coperta tirandoli su per coprirla di nuovo.

Si tirò indietro, prendendo a togliersi la giacca, intuendo la sensazione grave che solcava il respiro ed il volto di lei.

"Allora non sei arrabbiata con me?" – chiese di nuovo per tornare all'argomento neutro.

"No…" – si sforzò di rispondere Oscar – "Non lo sono…".

"Lo speravo…".

"Perché? Dovresti conoscermi…ti avrei appoggiato comunque…".

Oscar tentò di riprendere almeno la conversazione. Ma il corpo aveva preso a ribellarsi davvero che vedeva l'altro che s'era tolto la giacca e si stava sfilando il fazzoletto dal collo.

Il gilet…

"Aspetta…" – disse lei di nuovo, la voce spezzata.

Se lui si fosse disteso lì, accanto a lei, sarebbe stata la fine. Lo conosceva, sapeva che avrebbe voluto restare lì, con lei, e sapeva ciò che desiderava. Lo stesso che chiedeva lei…

"Io…".

Come avrebbe fatto a dirglielo che non sarebbe riuscita a…

Chiuse gli occhi, ripercorse i gesti consueti, i baci, gli abbracci, le carezze…

Riassaggiò l'intenso fremere del sesso che pulsava e lambiva il sesso…

Non sarebbe riuscita a…

"André…".

L'altro la prevenne di nuovo che aveva capito e forse no, non aveva capito perché, ma non poteva vederla scivolare nel terrore di fronte a sé. Non un'altra volta. Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad amarla così, forzando i gesti, anche solo attraverso carezze e…

Prese a raccogliere la giacca…

"Ti lascio…vado a lavarmi…sono impresentabile…".

L'altra abbassò gli occhi raggomitolandosi nella coperta.

Si sentì morire che lui aveva capito e non sapeva nemmeno come spiegarglielo, che non sapeva nemmeno spiegarlo a sé stessa.

"Perdonami…".

Un sussurro, lacrime silenziose trattenute in gola presero a salire dallo stomaco, assieme alla nausea ed all'angoscia che l'avevano presa nei giorni precedenti.

"Non preoccuparti…" – ammise André sulla porta. Non riuscì a replicare alle parole di lei, che neppure lui aveva ancora compreso cosa fosse accaduto realmente.

Solo ammetteva ch'era in atto una battaglia.

Solo non sapeva se lei lo considerava alleato oppure avversario.

"Solo…ricordati che non sei sola…io ci sarò sempre…".

Non attese risposta.

"Starò con Martin questa notte…non riesce ancora a dormire dentro un letto…l'ho già trovato rannicchiato a terra un paio di volte e credo sia perché…".

"Forse ha paura…" – concluse lei che parve ammetterlo anche con sé stessa.

Se l'avesse fatto…

Se avesse accettato una buona volta d'ammettere che aveva paura, allora forse...

Non era ingiusto avere paura. Era normale…

La porta si richiuse.

André aveva impiegato una vita intera ad aspettare lei.

Avrebbe continuato a farlo…

"Anche se tu non mi vorrai accanto…" – concluse tra sé a voce bassa appoggiato al legno ancora qualche istante.

Bruciava il rifiuto, bruciava il dubbio, bruciava il desiderio…

Bruciava la mancanza di tempo…

La porta si chiuse.

Oscar rimase sola come aveva chiesto e come mai avrebbe desiderato.

Una contraddizione dietro l'altra…

 _§§§_

André ritrovò Martin nel solito angoletto. Nemmeno la stanza un poco più familiare della nuova casa aveva avuto effetto sul bambino che stava lì, a terra, mogio, le guance umide.

"E adesso? Perché piangi?".

Si chinò continuando a liberarsi dai vestiti. Era stanco André.

Il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto far da sé e girare ed ispezionare le terre, i campi, le scuderie, per prendere finalmente conoscenza della sua nuova vita e delle nuove responsabilità.

Il bambino allungò il mucchietto di fogli un poco stropicciati, reduci del viaggio.

Prese ad agitarli puntando il ditino contro la carta.

Molti erano ancora intatti.

"Che cosa è accaduto? I fogli…" – cercò di comprendere André.

Martin gli prese la mano e gli disegnò un numero sul palmo.

"Diciannove…i tuoi fogli sono diciannove?".

Annuì Martin poi impresse il numero venti. I fogli originariamente ricevuti erano venti ma lui ne aveva in mano solo diciannove.

"Uno l'avremo perduto…forse mentre cercavamo di sfuggire a quel contadino così poco ospitale…" – obiettò André sorridendogli.

Il bambino scorse i fogli, due riportavano un volto tratteggiato…

Era piccolo Martin ma l'ovale del viso, gli occhi grandi ed i capelli un poco arruffati inducevano a pensare che…

"E' lei? E' Oscar?" – intuì André che l'altro annuì puntando di nuovo il dito contro i fogli – "Hai perso un suo ritratto?".

Il quadro era completo che i lacrimoni presero a scendere silenziosi rigando le guance.

Era prevedibile Martin, non per questo meno sorpredente la rabbia per aver perduto una traccia preziosa di sé. Lei che sgusciava dalle mani e dalla fantasia del bambino e s'imprimeva su di un semplice foglietto. Lei, perduta adesso…

"Mi spiace…davvero…ma vedo che nei hai fatti altri. Li apprezzerà vedrai…"- tentò di consolarlo André.

Se lo caricò in spalla di nuovo Martin, appoggiandolo al letto e togliendogli i preziosi fogli dalle dita che quello era talmente esausto che il tocco del cuscino gl'indusse il sonno all'istante.

Appoggiò i figli sul comò, lì accanto.

 _§§§_

"Madame…".

L'altra si voltò, aggiustandosi il mantello ed i ciuffetti di piumette che impreziosivano una spilla ferma tessuto e che solleticavano il petto.

Sorrise al commesso dell'albergo mentre le porgeva un foglio.

"Era nella camera dal vostro ospite…quello ch'è andato via col bambino…".

Il foglio passò di mano, le dita sottili e lunghe l'afferrarono con delicatezza mentre lo sguardo si posava sul volto tratteggiato, umili segnetti scaturiti dalla mano di un bambino.

Donna Artemisia si soffermò.

Non gli parevano i tratti di André. E nemmeno i propri.

"Lo restituirò io a loro…vi ringrazio…" – annuì Donna Artemisia.

Lo guardò spesso quel ritratto Donna Artemisia durante il viaggio di ritorno verso casa, il diciannove ottobre di quell'anno.

Quello stesso giorno un intero consesso assembleare lasciava la cittadina di Versailles, dove ormai non c'era più nemmeno il re, per andare a trasferirsi definitivamente nella sede sua propria naturale, quella di Parigi, all'Arcivescovado, da cui avrebbe governato la Francia per gli anni a venire.

La dama piegò il foglietto in quattro parti e se l'infilò nella taschina del vestito istoriato di fiori e frutti estivi così come l'ampio mantello di broccato che avvolgeva la figura.

 _§§§_

I ritratti superstiti vennero presentati alla fine.

Martin orgoglioso li porse alla sua insegnante che ne lodò i tratti e sorrise che s'accorse d'essere proprio lei.

Un bacio sulla fronte del bambino, le dita tra i capelli ribelli e biondissimi.

"Che ne dici di raccogliere questi capelli con un nastro? Così quando disegni o scrivi non ti finiranno sugli occhi?".

Annuì il moccioso che la sua vita s'era improvvisamente riempita d'impegni che adesso doveva dividersi tra le lezioni di lettura e di scrittura e di conto che invece preferiva seguire assieme al nuovo padre, che, da parte sua, s'era concesso due giorni per visitare la tenuta e poi era stato raggiunto da un messo mandato dal custode e dal figlio che lo pregavano di venir loro incontro, che di cavalli ne avevano venduti tanti, ma altrettanti ne avevano acquistati.

In questo modo il nuovo padrone avrebbe seguito lo spostamento della piccola mandria da vicino e avrebbe compreso…

Dunque il nuovo padrone ripartiva di nuovo.

Oscar entrò nella stanza che André divideva con Martin.

"Lo porto con me, ti spiace?".

"No…se lui è contento…tra poco sarà inverno…avremo tanto tempo per studiare…".

La frase apparentemente innocua li fece trasalire entrambi.

André la guardò, che non ci poteva credere che lei stesse parlando al futuro, prossimo si, ma sempre futuro.

Non replicò, i panni ficcati nella sacca, una mano passata tra i capelli che non voleva dimenticare nulla.

Oscar s'avvicinò, gli mancava André ma non c'era verso d'addomesticarsi che le pareva di non aver capacità di governare più nulla di sé.

Si sedette sul letto, prenendo a fissare il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra.

Anche lui a quel punto si fermò sedendosi vicino a lei, che lei allungò la mano e gliela prese e la strinse e la trovò terribilmente intensa e forte.

"Voglio che tu veda con i tuoi stessi occhi, Oscar! Devi vederlo tu stessa…i cavalli…una razza che non conoscevo! Valentino mi ha detto che suo padre ha iniziato ad allevarli molti anni fa…e adesso sta cercando i compratori…senza un padrone…è difficile prendere accordi per le vendite…".

"Adesso un padrone c'è!" – sussurrò lei sorridendo.

Le dita s'inanellarono…

"Io non merito questo posto! Tu starai meglio…anzi…sai che ti dico? Secondo me stai già meglio…ed io farò in modo che questa casa torni ad essere tua come è giusto che sia!".

"Non essere sciocco! Mio padre ha deciso che tu dovevi diventarne il proprietario. Penso sia stata la migliore decisione che abbia mai preso nella sua vita. Non credo l'abbia fatto solo per la ragione che ti ha esposto, per timore che io sarei stata privata dei miei titoli. L'ha fatto per te, soprattutto per te, per ringraziarti di ciò che…".

Si strinsero le dita, che improvvisamente sentì che non voleva lasciarlo andare…

Nei giorni precedenti aveva iniziato a prendere le misure della casa prima e poi del giardino e poi aveva preso a spingersi sempre più lontano, attirata dai suoni, dalle folate di vento, dall'odore del mare, dalle voci dei contadini, dalle risate dei bambini che assieme alle madri raggiungevano i mariti per portar loro il pranzo o l'acqua in mezzo ai campi da arare e dissodare e strappare alle paludi.

Non aveva avuto coraggio d'avvicinarsi ma da lontano l'aveva visto.

Un groviglio di corpi a torso nudo, sudati, sbuffanti che s'arrabattavano attorno alla gigantesca piovra d'una radice secca d'un ulivo ormai morto, ch'era stato tagliato e lì a terra poco distante ce n'erano tre, piccoli virgulti da piantare a distanza perchè crescessero.

Tutti tentavano di tirar fuori le radici dell'albero morto, chi s'intestardiva con l'accetta per tagliare le radici più piccole, chi ci scavava attorno…

S'era fermata, s'era appoggiata ad un ulivo poco distante ad osservare.

Grida d'incitamento governavano le spinte e poi le leve. Tutti assieme…

Che quando quella dannata radice aveva preso a cedere, aveva ceduto tutta d'un colpo, uno schianto, che il legno dentro era marcio, e tutti erano finiti a gambe all'aria, rotolando via, chi imprecando, chi mandando a quel paese la radice, chi prendendo a ridere…

Avevano riso si, come matti, dandosi pacche sulle spalle, pieni di terra e di polvere e di sudore e André era proprio lì, in mezzo a quelli, come fosse stato uno di loro, che non lo era, ma adesso poteva scegliere e sceglieva di essere uno del popolo, proprio com'era sempre stato.

L'aveva trovato bello, intesamente e dannatamente bello, mentre s'asciugava la fronte e ringraziava per l'acqua e si beccava le manate sulle spalle dei compari di ventura.

Poi lui s'era rimesso la camicia e s'era avviato giù per il sentiero e lei aveva fatto un passo perché avrebbe voluto parlargli e…

Le mani si strinsero.

Non c'era riuscita. Era tornata indietro, sui suoi passi, il cuore impazzito.

I giorni si susseguivano e Oscar aveva convenuto fosse meglio che André avesse appreso il più possibile di quel posto, di quella vita, così che se lei un giorno…

"Lui vorrebbe continuare perché sono animali molto forti e mansueti e…".

Oscar vide lo sguardo di André, dopo tanto tempo, finalmente vivo, intensamente vivo, come fosse sempre stato così.

"Non starò via che pochi giorni…pare che i cavalli siano quasi a metà strada…sarà interessante…".

"Mi racconterai tutto…".

"Ti lascio sempre sola…".

"Lo sai che la solitudine non mi ha mai spaventato…".

Silenzio…

"Ho imparato che non ci sarà sempre un uomo a salvarmi…" – chiosò Oscar con un mezzo sorriso.

"Oscar…".

"Dovrò farlo…".

"Non da sola…".

"No, non intendevo questo…ma…".

Le parole non uscirono, non riuscì a dire altro.

Rimase nel loggiato che dava sul giardino anteriore della casa, la giacca di lana stretta sulle spalle che ormai faceva freddo. Lo vide partire a cavallo, Martin appollaiato davanti a sé e nelle orecchie le ultime parole.

"Volevo solo dirti ciò che un tempo mi disse tuo padre…quando ti dissi che tu eri la luce…".

L'aveva guardato grata del paragone così vivo e profondo.

"La mia era una sensazione. Sapevo che eri la mia luce…ma non mi ero mai soffermato su questo paragone come a qualcosa di reale. Per me era così e basta. Tu eri dentro di me. In realtà fu tuo padre…si…fu proprio lui, anche lui, a paragonarti alla luce e a chiedermi di essere come _ombra_. A chiedermi di non lasciarti mai e di vegliare su di te. E' stato lui a dare voce a quello che già io sentivo dentro di me…è stato lui a consentirmi di essere ombra, la tua. Così adesso…".

 _Io sono la luce e tu l'ombra…_

 _Il mese di ottobre dell'anno millesettecentottantanove volgeva alla conclusione._

 _Novembre s'affacciava…_

 _§§§_

 _Poteva sentirlo nella testa._

 _Le mani la toccavano, le unghie la graffiavano, solcando la pelle, penetrando nei pertugi della memoria e della carne._

 _Un tutt'uno confuso e soffocante…_

 _La voce vicinissima al viso, l'alito fetido sulla bocca e la lingua la percorreva, violando la pelle, i seni, i fianchi…_

 _Le mani stringevano…_

 _Fin quasi a soffocarla._

 _La destra s'era piantata sulla bocca…_

 _Aveva tentato di respirare, era riuscita a contorcersi per respirare e basta…_

 _Per tutto il tempo, fino a che il sapore del sangue aveva inondato la gola fin quasi a soffocarla._

Gli occhi si sgranarono nel buio, il corpo fradicio, la camicia appiccicata umida, fredda, i sensi tentarono di scendere, ancora più a fondo, che la mente si bloccò di nuovo, incapace di proseguire nell'orrida sequenza di sensazioni.

Tasselli visionari e falsi sprofondarono i sensi ancora più giù.

La rigidità dell'educazione aveva forse indotto i ricordi ad annidarsi nelle viscere. Colpivano ma non si svelavano…

L'ennesimo incubo, l'ennesima notte a tentare di riprendere il respiro, piano, che non c'era verso di chiudere gli occhi che quel dannato si ripresentava lì, bestia feroce nel cuore.

Quella mattina…

Quella mattina il sole tingeva i contorni della casa attraverso tonalità pastello, sfumate e liquide.

Decise di uscire, anche se era presto, tanto nessuno si sarebbe accorto dell'assenza.

André se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione che lei era libera di andarsene in giro quando e dove le aggradava.

André aveva il suo dafare!

L'aveva appena intravisto, qualche giorno prima, entrare nella tenuta, assieme al gruppo di cavalli. C'erano Valentino Simon e altri mandriani e poi…

Tutti erano indaffarati con i tini, che la vendemmia era terminata e presto sarebbe iniziata la raccolta delle olive.

La casa, che nei primi tempi aveva riservato un'insolita calma, aveva preso ad animarsi delle maestranze che arrivavano per chiedere lavoro, essere assunte e ricavare il giusto compenso dal lavoro nei campi.

Un turbinio di carri carichi di botti e otri, gente a piedi, contadini con mogli e figli al seguito.

Così aveva deciso che di quel trambusto ne aveva abbastanza e s'era avviata quella mattina presto verso la spiaggia.

Individuò lo stradello che aveva imboccato la volta precedente, quando s'era avventurata di sera proprio dal limitare della boscaglia bassa e scura.

Alla fine il sentiero dalla collina degradava verso la spiaggia.

L'odore intenso del mare ancora nascosto alla vista e poi il calore del sole a scaldarle la schiena, l'accompagnarono fin a raggiungere la distesa ampia, appena velata, intensamente colma.

Si tolse stivali e calze e cominciò a camminare sulla sabbia grossa ma non pungente, ancora fredda, dirigendosi verso l'acqua, oltre alcune piccole dune disegnate dal vento.

Di nuovo verso sinistra che a destra avrebbe rischiato d'incontrare gente.

A poco a poco di fronte a se s'aprì l'immensa distesa azzurra del mare, calmo e piatto e trasparente.

Immenso…

Era molto diverso da quello conosciuto nella sua vita, quello di Normandia, cupo, potente, minaccioso, l'acqua sempre terribilmente fredda.

Lì, piccole onde lambivano i piedi, solleticando la pelle, comunicando una frescura pungente seppure accogliente.

Spinse lo sguardo fin dove potè, che il cielo era terso adesso e l'orizzonte regalava scorci più ampi e netti. La spiaggia proseguiva verso sud, lunga e bianca. In lontananza il lembo di sabbia si restringeva lentamente per lasciare il posto a rocce senape che s'intercalavano ai tratti di arena. Più giù ancora l'ombra piana del golfo che s'insinuava verso il mare.

L'istinto conduceva verso il promontorio, non era una giornata calda ma non s'era portata che la lunga giacchetta di lana, né acqua né altro. Sarebbe tornata…

Solo, voleva attendere che il marasma alla tenuta s'acquietasse.

S'accorse che la macchiaccia nera non aveva avuto in animo di seguirla.

Forse come lei aveva deciso di tenersi alla larga da tutto e da tutti. Forse era con Martin a rotolarsi sull'erba.

Si diede dunque dell'aristocratica altezzosa e bizzarra ma davvero il contatto con le persone l'inquietava, come se ciascuno, lesto o meno che fosse stato, sarebbe stato capace di leggerle dentro ed inorridire, di fronte all'orrore che si portava appresso.

Si sentiva in forze. Era da tempo che non le accadeva e si lasciò ingannare dall'effimera speranza che quello fosse un miglioramento.

I sei mesi concessi sarebbero scaduti a breve e lei era ancora lì, tutta intera, né smagrita, né storpiata da una malattia che aveva mietuto la vita di personaggi eccellenti ed attraverso forme sempre diverse, riducendoli a larve spaurite, senza respiro, gialle e spagogne.

Si lasciò cullare dalla brezza leggera, lo sguardo prese a seguire il volo dei gabbiani, alti, che scivolavano leggeri sulle correnti d'aria che spiravano dal mare.

Tutt'intorno il silenzio assoluto, rotto dall'infrangersi delle onde sulla rena, dai fischi dei falchi, da canti più o meno melodici e regolari delle specie che stavano annidate nella boscaglia a ridosso della spiaggia.

Le rondini erano scomparse, migrate a sud…

Nuguli di moscerini si scostavano infastiditi dai passi.

Le mani presero a pungere. Tentò d'aprirle e chiudere, che non le era accaduto spesso. Solo dopo estenuanti allenamenti ma non era quello il caso dato ch'erano praticamente due mesi, se si escludeva il miserabile duello con l'olandese, che non prendeva in mano una spada.

Poi fu la volta della gola…

Tentò di fissare l'orizzonte, di cercare un punto da raggiungere con la mente così che anche le gambe si sarebbero sforzate di non arrendersi alla tensione.

La gola…

Le pareva si stesse chiudendo, quasi avesse inghiottito chissà quale diavoleria e quella si fosse piantata lì impedendole d'insipirare e poi di buttar fuori l'aria.

Allora provò a staccarsi dall'acqua per cercare riparo dietro una duna e sedersi e riposare perché il respiro aveva iniziato a cedere ed il cuore, dannazione, pareva fosse davvero quello ad essersi piantato in gola. Il cuore batteva talmente in fretta che non riusciva a distinguere i battiti.

Non fece a tempo a comprendere, se non precipitare dentro sé stessa, improdere, risucchiata dal vortice che s'era aperto nelle viscere. L'acqua l'avrebbe investita, un'onda enorme l'avrebbe travolta se non si fosse gettata a terra.

In realtà, non pensò affatto di gettarsi a terra, non c'era nessuna onda che l'avrebbe raggiunta.

Una folata scompigliò i capelli, impedendo la vista, provò a voltarsi, perché le parve d'udire …

 _Dio…_

Di nuovo…

La voce, quella voce lontana, tiepida, piccola…

Una risata argentina, assurdamente intensa e serena, un poco acuta, a segnare il confine tra una realtà sepolta nella mente e l'irreale sogno della vita.

Provò a voltarsi ancora e ancora, quasi una giravolta su sé stessa, per cercare con lo sguardo da dove provenisse.

Nessuno…

Cercò di scindere il suono dalla coltre nebbiosa dei rumori naturali.

Si muoveva ed assieme a lei si muoveva tutto quanto la circondava.

Tutto impazzito…

Da quando aveva sentito quel suono? Stava iniziando ad impazzire davvero, che la sua mente stava perdendo la capacità di stare aggrappata alla realtà?

Si ritrovò la faccia sulla sabbia che percepì ora più calda e fine, il cuore usciva dal petto tanto batteva furiosamente.

Era a terra, i granelli di sabbia sospinti in mezzo alle dita, la bocca chiedeva aria, aria per respirare, aria per vivere.

Di nuovo il corpo ripiombava nell'incapacità di muoversi ed opporsi alla forza che l'aveva trascinata a terra.

No…

Nessuna forza l'aveva trascinata giù.

Era lei che non aveva più forze per reggersi in piedi.

Tutt'intorno l'aria e la spiaggia ed il mare avevano preso a girare in maniera vorticosa, tanto da costringerla a chiudere gli occhi, per non lasciarsi annientare dalla sensazione così opprimente.

Sentì le lacrime pungerle il viso e serrarle la gola e rigare le guance. Strinse i pugni, la sabbia sgusciò tra le dita mentre un'onda, di rabbia questa volta, annebbiò i sensi e sovrastò il respiro e i pensieri, convogliati all'unica domanda sul significato dei continui cedimenti.

 _Stai morendo…_

 _Ammettilo…_

 _Non devi avere paura!_

 _Sei venuta qui per questo._

 _André…_

Ebbe solo la forza di girarsi a faccia in su, gli occhi chiusi che il cielo l'avrebbe inghiottita e anche se stesa a terra avrebbe avuto paura di cadere anche da lì.

Iniziò a tossire, piccoli colpi…

 _E' la sabbia…_

 _No, stai morendo, dannazione._

 _Possibile che tu non voglia accettare questa realtà!?_

Riaprì gli occhi, il viso rivolto al cielo, tentò di calmarsi, immergendo lo sguardo nell'azzurro, lasciandosi inghiottire dalla vacua staticità della distesa immensa, fitta e celeste, solcata solo da lunghe e sottili nubi bianche, mentre il vento raffreddava la pelle fredda e sudata.

Il cuore non la smetteva di correre, le tempie pulsavano, la gola era chiusa.

Pensò davvero sarebbe morta, che di solito quando si muore il cuore rallenta, mica corre come un cavallo imbizzarrito…

 _Stai morendo…_

 _Sei fuggita dalla Francia per venire a morire qui…_

 _Che destino esaltante ti sei scelta!_

Per assurdo che fosse le venne in mente la faccia di Sir Joseph Hornett che l'accusava, stralunato, d'esser davvero fuggita di fronte alla Storia che s'era messa in moto, a Parigi.

L'inglese aveva tentato di baciarla…

Poi era stata la volta di Martin, il bambino era sulla cassa e ballava e lei gli teneva la mano…

Le veniva da vomitare…

Proprio come nel vecchio mulino a Bourges dopo che tutte e due avevano praticamente ammazzato un uomo e la mugnaia aveva fatto il resto.

Dannazione e poi…

Un groviglio d'immagini senza senso, lei incapace d'interpretarle, di metterle assieme, l'unico punto comune era che forse alla fine della vita la mente rievoca i misfatti più che le buone azioni e lei dei primi ne aveva collezionati parecchi, molto più che delle seconde.

Il respiro le morì in gola quando sentì la bocca incapace di prendere aria…

Rammentò il peso dell'uomo su di sé, le impediva di respirare.

Gli occhi dell'uomo, l'olandese, che la guardava, vicinissimo al viso, la voce, il viso addosso a sé, le mani che la toccavano e lei non poteva muoversi.

No, non ancora…

Ripetizione infinita della sequenza…

 _La mano ti stringe…_

 _Ci riesce, di nuovo e tu non puoi farci niente._

 _Resisti…_

 _Non cedere…_

Chiuse gli occhi…

Tentò di forzare la violenza…

Sbarrò gli occhi verso il cielo…

 _La sua mano ti chiudeva la bocca…_

 _Il sangue…_

 _Hai sputato sangue e quello s'è tirato indietro, s'é pulito la mano…_

E poi…

Il peso di nuovo addosso…

 _Il colpo…_

Il colpo secco e diretto l'aveva annientata, lasciandola stranita ed immobile.

Come ora, mentre una folata di vento più forte delle altre attraversò i muscoli, costringendola a chiudere gli occhi per evitare la sabbia.

Al buio, l'azzurro solo rammentato come entità tenacemente impressa nella memoria, la mente si spense, inesorabilmente, di nuovo.

Oscar si sentì quasi galleggiare sull'acqua, i suoni persero intensità ed il corpo si staccò perdendosi nel vuoto silenzioso.

Chiuse gli occhi e non sentì più nulla, solo le lacrime che rigavano il viso.

Allora la bestia feroce non era là fuori ma dentro, ficcata nella carne e ovunque lei sarebbe andata…

Il silenzio intorno era interrotto dalle grida dei gabbiani che cercavano un riparo per trascorrere la notte.

Le ombre del tramonto si allungavano sulle dune di sabbia mentre il vento che si era alzato gonfiava le onde del mare, spingendole ad infrangersi con più forza sulla sabbia scura e lucente.

Riaprì lentamente gli occhi per ritrovare lo sguardo immerso nell'azzurro, ora più cupo, sopra di lei, percorso da nuvole sottili dal colorito roseo giallognolo, sfumato nel blu scuro e nel verde smeraldo.

Si rese conto che dovevano essere passate ore da quando era svenuta sulla spiaggia.

Cercò di alzarsi, seppure a fatica, per tornare verso casa.

Saggiò le forze e capì che poteva provare a tornare a stare in piedi, anche se non aveva nulla a cui appoggiarsi e i passi erano lenti e malfermi.

Nessuno era venuto a cercarla. Ciò significava che alla tenuta il trambusto non aveva accennato a diminuire.

Nel silenzio è verosimile accorgersi della mancanza d'un componente della famiglia. Nel trambusto, no!

Pensò che quello era un bene.

Non aveva nessuna voglia di spiegare ciò ch'era accaduto, anche se nello stato in cui si trovava non sarebbe stato difficile per André capire, così pensò di rientrare dalla scala posteriore, senza passare dall'ingresso. D'altra parte ce l'aveva messa lui in quella camera e se quell'ubicazione le aveva consentito di restarsene lontano dagli sguardi indiscreti di contadini e lavoranti, a maggior ragione nessuno avrebbe notato la sua assenza.

No, non era proprio così.

Per prima comparve la macchiaccia…

Poi il moccioso…

Poi Donna Lari che aveva la faccia stravolta e strepitava d'avvertire il padrone.

"Mi sono persa…" – spiegazione stupida per una come lei ma fu l'unica idea che le venne in mente.

"Oscar…

"Mi sono persa…e…ad un certo punto ho avuto necessità di riposare…".

"Stai bene?" – André l'aveva guardata e lei ne era certa non avrebbe creduto ad una parola di quel ch'era uscito dalla bocca.

Si fissarono, alcuni istanti.

L'occhiata d'angoscia di André si scontrò contro la chiosa fulminea di lei.

André si scosse…

 _Dio…_

In un attimo gli parve d'essere precipitato giù, indietro di anni, quando nessuna spiegazione era dovuta e lei sapeva bastare a sé stessa.

"Aspetta…" – il tono era morbido.

"Sono stanca…scusami…andrò a riposare…".

André rimase lì, severamente adagiato al corpo dell'altra che sgusciava su per la scala e si chiudeva nella propria stanza.

Il tono era stato perentorio.

Non ammetteva altre spiegazioni, parole, ragionamenti.

S'andava avanti così ormai da due mesi da che erano arrivati alla tenuta.

André s'era immerso nella nuova vita ma il pensiero, ogni ora del giorno e della notte, era costantemente fisso su di lei che pure vedeva stare meglio, ogni giorno.

Gli mancava…

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e stringerla…

S'era accorto che nemmeno lui riusciva più a concedersi, che aveva paura d'essere ricacciato indietro.

S'erano amati ma il proprio gesto, quello perduto nel tempo, quello che aveva definitivamente frantumato l'equilibrio d'una vita intera, pulsava ancora tra le dita e storpiava i pensieri e ammorbava gl'intenti.

Non voleva forzarla che quando lei s'era lasciata amare era stato più di una conquista.

La rivoleva così, libera d'amare e non costretta a farlo solo perché adesso si amavano.

 _§§§_

Nessuna compagnia sarebbe stata in grado di mitigare il senso di vuoto che la prendeva ed in nessun caso avrebbe voluto coinvolgere qualcun'altro nella sua discesa verso il buio.

Percepiva il proprio corpo freddo ed al tempo stesso irradiato da uno strano calore, non propriamente quello ambiguo e doloroso della febbre, ma una sorta di corrente calda e silenziosa, che l'attraversava, anche se la lasciava comunque senza forze, senza coscienza e senza la possibilità di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo.

"Oscar…" – André aveva sollevato lo sguardo alla custode chiedendo dell'altra.

Donna Lari negò, l'altra nella sua stanza, di nuovo.

"Gesù mio…quella donna mi farà morire prima del tempo…".

"Monsieur…" – Valentino Simon s'era affacciato alla grande cucina. Era ancora presto ed il sole radeva lieve le mattonelle rosse e lucide posandosi sulle pentole di rame, le corone di aglio, i mazzetti di maggiorana e rosmarino secchi, appesi a testa all'ingiù.

"Cosa c'è…".

"M'hanno detto che manca un cavallo…nelle scuderie…".

"Gesù…" – Donna Lari si fece il segno della croce – "E dove l'è andata questa volta? A cavallo?".

Donna Lari aveva ragionato d'impulso.

Sapeva ciò che rammentava d'aver visto nel passato, ossia una bimbetta che imparava a stare a cavallo. Il resto no, non lo poteva sapere che quella ch'era diventata una donna adulta avrebbe avuto l'ardire e la testardaggine d'uscire da sola a cavallo. Ma che fosse quella donna, c'era da immainarselo, seppur circostanza sorprendente e dirompente.

Sì, doveva esserlo anche per tutti quelli che se l'erano incrociata per la strada quella mattina, la strada che portava al primo paese vicino alla tenuta, un villaggio di pescatori disteso lungo la costa, verso nord, quelle famose luci che aveva intravisto dalla spiaggia, tremolanti e vacue.

C'era arrivata alla fine a scontrarsi con la dannata paura.

 _Devi sapere…_

 _Devi comprendere che ti sta accadendo. Se stai morendo è meglio saperlo per tempo…_

Rigorosa e caparbia fino in fondo, ormai era diventata un'esperta di fughe e quella, tutto sommato, era stata una delle meno problematiche e pericolose che avesse mai affrontato negli ultimi mesi della sua vita.

Istintivamente, nonostante fosse a cavallo, preferì procedere lentamente verso il paese dove arrivò, verso la tarda mattinata, dopo aver percorso un sentiero piuttosto stretto che si snodava attraverso campi arati delimitati da fila di cipressini asciutti e scuri.

Gli odori della campagna andavano via via attutendosi, ammantati dall'avanzare del freddo, avvolti dalla nebbia che sempre più spesso soffiava dalla terra ancora calda.

Poche domande rivolte all'ingresso del paesotto. Non s'era voluta consultare con Donna Lari che pure l'altra s'era dimostrata severissima nel tenere a bada la servitù e i lavoranti che bazzicavano attorno a casa.

In pochi sapevano di lei. Ancora meno sapevano che lei era una donna.

Charles Montand avrebbe camminato tra quelle colline asciutte.

Un sospiro…

Tale Dottor Mantini stava dietro quella porta, in quella casa dalle finestre aperte, ricolme di gerani che stavano appassendo, le persiane avvolte dalla luce intensa del sole.

Un altro respiro teso, nella sua situazione soluzioni non ce n'erano, si trattava solo di sapere quando ciò che doveva inevitabilmente accadere sarebbe accaduto e, soprattutto, come il destino avrebbe deciso di prendersi la sua vita. Tutto stava vorticando in maniera differente da come lei si sarebbe aspettata e allora doveva saperlo che stava accadendo, per accettarlo davvero e per…

"Oh…siete voi…" – l'uomo si stupì di vederla trasecolando e prendendo a torcersi le mani – "Perdonatemi…non sono più passato a visitarvi…ma m'ero raccomandato di farmi chiamare in caso di necessità…".

"Non scusatevi…non è stato necessario…almeno…".

"Vedo che state meglio. Sono molto contento. Ormai sarà un mese…che dico…".

"Un mese e mezzo ma…davvero non fatevi degli scrupoli…".

"Che…che posso fare per voi?!".

Gli occhi dei pazienti in attesa erano tutti puntati sull'ospite ch'era entrato. Imbacuccato fino al naso, il cappuccio sulla testa pareva un reduce di guerra.

"Vorrei parlare con voi…ma posso attendere…vedo che ci sono altre persone…".

"Oh…ma per voi farò un'eccezione…".

"No. Attenderò. L'importante è che possa parlarvi. Non ho…fretta…".

Il borbottio prese a salire. Due donne con rispettivi pargoli al seguito tirarono un respiro fondo pensando sarebbero rimaste fuori ad attendere chissà quanto.

L'ospite chiese solo di poter attendere in un posto all'aria.

Le mancava il respiro, tutto qui.

Si sedette nel cortiletto in pietra ad osservare i ciuffetti d'erba caparbi, cresciuti tra le lastre di pietra serena a terra, mentre l'unica inferriata arrugginita sorreggeva un arbusto di rose sbilenco ed ingiallito.

Attese, fin quando una donna, più o meno dell'età del medico, le venne incontro presentandosi come la moglie del primo e dicendo che adesso il marito l'avrebbe ricevuta.

André le aveva spiegato d'aver raccontato a quell'uomo quale fosse la sua condizione.

Bene, così si sarebbe risparmiata la pietosa replica del racconto. Il dubbio era se l'altro fosse al corrente d'ogni particolare. Era difficile se lei stessa non ricordava nulla di _quei particolari._

"Ecco…sì…sono stata meglio ma ultimamente…".

"Lo vedo…lo vedo…e cosa vorreste sapere?".

"Quanto mi resta da vivere…".

La domanda ch'era la risposta uscì secca che l'altro quasi trasalì. Non c'era abituato ad avere a che fare con una donna così schietta e diretta e…

"Ma…avete detto che state meglio?!" – obiettò l'ometto non riuscendo a comprendere.

"E' vero…ma…al tempo stesso…".

Espose i fatti, la perdita d'equilibrio, di respiro, la rabbia…

Il cuore che impazziva…

Si fermò che il resto…

Una mano tra i capelli, lo sguardo si perse.

Voleva capire come sarebbe morta, come sarebbe accaduto che la sua vita sarebbe, presto o tardi, cessata.

L'altro ascoltò in religioso silenzio. Un istante di pausa, si alzò e chiese, prima di dare qualsiasi risposta, di poterla visitare, visto che nell'ultima occasione lei non era nemmeno cosciente e non aveva potuto far molto.

Oscar acconsentì, anche se non ne comprendeva la ragione, che quello che aveva lo sapevano già tutti e due.

Ancor meno comprese quando l'uomo disse che l'avrebbe visitata la moglie.

Lo sguardo rassicurante della donna non riuscì a scalfire l'ansia.

 _Perché…_

"Mi ha sempre aiutato in queste situazioni…" – spiegò l'anziano medico – "E' lei più esperta di me…".

 _Quali situazioni?_

Se lo chiese Oscar sgranando lo sguardo, mentre l'agitazione si mescolava al disagio ed al dubbio che l'altro le conclusioni le avesse già e volesse solo trovare una conferma.

 _Che domande…_

Anche le domande stupirono e ancora di più stupì il fatto che a quasi nessuna lei seppe rispondere.

Ad una in particolare…

 _Possibile che non riesci a ricordare da quando…_

 _Da quando…_

 _Perché quella donna ti sta chiedendo da quanti mesi tu…_

Alla ricerca spasmodica della risposta, nel cervello iniziarono a prendere forma pensieri tanto assurdi quanto inaspettati, capaci di sopraffarla.

Deduzioni intuite ch'ebbero pregio di prevenire ciò che poco dopo le rivelò il medico.

"Bene..." – annuì quello sfilandosi gli occhialetti e prendendo a ripulirli con un fazzoletto cavato dal taschino – "Vediamo di ricapitolare le mie conclusioni…".

L'uomo sollevò lo sguardo verso la moglie che gli sorrise – "Vedete…la vostra condizione…quello che m'è stato detto di voi…".

"Che…".

"E' possibile…che io sia stato tratto in inganno…".

"In inganno?".

Oscar l'osservava con aria un po' stranita e preoccupata, perché non capiva proprio dove quello volesse arrivare.

"Parlate pure…" – l'incalzò lei, che adesso non aveva più certezza di nulla ma dentro al cuore attendeva come una spada il verdetto implacabile che si sarebbe abbattuto su di lei.

In realtà si sarebbe aspettata di sentire tutto ma non ciò che l'uomo espose, sguardo sereno ed infinitamente dolce, gli occhi sollevati su di lei.

"Ecco…io credo...vedete...non so...forse...è troppo...presto…però…".

Il balbettio prese ad innervosirla.

Era abituata alle domande dirette ed alle risposte di analogo tenore.

"Sto morendo?" – chiese, voce arida e consapevole.

"Siete incinta…".

Sgranato…

Lo sguardo incredulo e sgranato…

"Sono…".

"Direi che state aspettando un bambino..." – chiosò l'altro con voce morbida e calma mentre la moglie accanto annuiva – "Dobbiamo attendere ancora qualche settimana per esserne assolutamente certi...ma credo che voi stiate aspettando un bambino. Mia moglie me lo ha confermato…".

La coscienza e le sue dannate congetture spazzate via in un istante: "Sono...non sto…".

Sospesa...

Senza appigli...

Lo sguardo interrotto e perduto…

"No, per il momento direi di no, non state morendo. Piuttosto…direi che…siete incinta…si…direi proprio di si!".

Ecco…

Dove c'è una fine di solito c'è sempre un inizio!

176


	37. L'Inferno è ancora vuoto

_**L'Inferno è ancora vuoto…**_

 _Novembre 1789, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Impietrita…

Lì…

Immobile…

A rievocare nella testa le parole ed il senso delle parole perché le pareva tutto assurdo e, appunto, senza senso.

Esso scivolava lento attraverso la coscienza, come acqua in un fiume o vento s'una distesa di grano. Poi all'improvviso tutto smise di scorrere.

"Io sarei…".

Prese a balbettare, incapace di ripetere la parola dal senso compiuto e certo, mentre poteva sentire braccia e gambe che prendevano a pungere e poi a tremare. Un brivido percorse la schiena, la stanza prese a vorticare di nuovo.

Le mani aggrappate al tavolo per vedere di far star fermo almeno quello.

Non concepiva l'idea, non…

Lo sguardo sgranato, aperto, sull'uomo che aveva di fronte e la donna lì accanto.

"Io sarei incinta!? Com'è possibile? Io…".

L'altro effettivamente fece una faccia così che non comprendeva lo stupore della donna e non riusciva a spiegarsi come quella non l'avesse già compreso.

Che poi le chiedesse come fosse stato possibile…

Non gli era parsa una sprovveduta ma d'altra parte della sua storia non sapeva nulla e allora forse sarebbe stato anche possibile che non l'avesse compreso.

Mantini tossicchiò imbarazzato: "Com'è possibile?!".

La domanda ripetuta più che altro per indurre l'altra a riaversi e a comprendere che la domanda non aveva un gran numero di risposte ed in effetti Oscar comprese d'aver detto un'idiozia. Non intendeva…

 _Come…_

La testa prese a girare, dovette prendere a respirare piano.

Tutti si erano concentrati sulle condizioni della sua salute e sul fatto che lei non sarebbe vissuta a lungo.

"Ve lo confermo…non…non l'avevate compreso?".

L'ometto tentò di sviare la risposta e lei cercò di riprendersi e di riacquistare un minimo di lucidità, anche se ora la mente era invasa da un turbinio di sensazioni ed emozioni e paura che la stavano letteralmente lasciando senza fiato, incapace di darsi il contegno necessario per chiarire all'uomo la propria reazione di sorpresa.

"Dottore, vi chiedo perdono. Forse…non intendevo… _come_ …intendevo…insomma non credo sia possibile. Quando mi visitarono a Parigi, alcuni mesi fa, mi dissero…il mio fisico era debilitato…ero…sono malata…".

"Certo…ma v'hanno forse detto che non avreste potuto aver figli?! Mai?!" – rispose l'altro, tono candido e disarmante.

Fu allora che il volto avvampò che lo sapeva bene come accade che una donna si ritrova ad aspettare un figlio.

La domanda pareva retorica, ma no, la risposta era che neanche l'aveva mai chiesto e di conseguenza nessuno l'aveva mai negato.

Negò con la testa, piano…

L'assurdità era che mai in quei mesi di fuga s'era immaginata sarebbe potuto accadere.

Lei aveva sempre e solo intravisto la propria fine e non certo la possibilità che il suo corpo fosse in grado d'essere tanto forte e disponibile ad accogliere una nuova vita.

 _Un bambino…_

 _Stai aspettando un bambino…_

Un istante…

Rivide sé stessa tra le braccia di André, immersa, perduta in lui e lui dentro di lei, sospesi ad ascoltare l'uno l'estasi dell'altra, a perdersi nell'infinita distesa dell'amore che li aveva guidati. Vinti, là dove il sangue non scorre più e pare fermarsi per attendere quel fremito che percorre e trascina via e non lascia neppure il tempo di respirare.

Inondata fin nel profondo della carne e dei muscoli e dell'anima…

Corse alle sensazioni che aveva provato negli ultimi tempi.

Ascoltò se stessa e…

Ascoltò il lento sbriciolarsi dei muscoli e lo stomaco chiudersi e la gola restare senz'aria e la testa girare e il corpo sudato e poi freddo e poi di nuovo caldo…

Dunque tutto veniva da lì…

 _Da quando…_

Era importante…

Non lo comprese subito ma sapeva che era importante.

Un lampo di terrore corse nella mente, una mano alla bocca per non gridare e non spaventare i due poveri anziani che aveva di fronte.

L'altro proseguiva e la mente stava lì, attraversata dall'atroce premonizione.

Tentò di resistere, come un naufrago tenta di aggrapparsi ad un misero pezzo di legno per non essere travolto dall'onda gigantesca che porrebbe inesorabilmente fine alla vita.

L'accantonò, la congettura, per un istante, catturata da ciò che diceva l'altro.

"Vedete…chi vi ha visitato aveva ragione a dire che il vostro fisico è molto debilitato e anch'io posso confermare che anche ora non godete di buona salute. Nella vostra condizione in effetti sarebbe stato molto improbabile restare incinta. Però è accaduto…evidentemente siete stata in grado d'accogliere questa nuova vita. Solo…ecco…è proprio questo che m'impensierisce…intanto…devo esser sicuro…".

"Non lo siete?" – lo chiese, disorientata.

"No…ci vorrà ancora un poco…ma poi…poi non sono certo d'affermare che questo bambino…nascerà…non so dirvi se sarete capace di sostenere questo peso e quell'altro…voi non state mica ancora bene…".

"Volete dire che…".

"Questo bambino potrebbe non nascere mai…" – soffiò piano l'uomo con un filo di voce, che però era necessario esser sinceri fino in fondo.

"Cosa…" – si ritrovò strozzata, come se davvero un cecchino l'avesse colpita a morte, una pallottola piantata in mezzo alla schiena, un colpo secco che non lascia scampo.

Non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di…

"Che cosa intendete…dire?".

"Vorrei essere più preciso…non posso affermare con certezza che il bambino non nascerà….volevo solo dire che voi siete stata male…e non è che adesso state bene…insomma…nemmeno so da quanto siete incinta…magari se voi riusciste a rammentare quando è stata l'ultima volta in cui avete avuto le vostre perdite…".

Presero a mescolarsi i dubbi. Iùn altre circostanze si sarebbe trattato di ripercorrere il tempo a ritroso, giorno più, giorno meno, perché lei lo sapeva che era accaduto…

Fu lei ad insistere che si diede della stupida che non era possibile essere così stupidi.

"Voi non potete dirmi, allora, da quando...".

"Ve l'ho detto. E' presto! Secondo me…" – quello fece spallucce e riprese a lisciare gli occhialetti, ch'era nervoso pure lui – "Otto!?" – lo chiese lui a lei alzando gli occhietti grigi – "Dieci settimane…al più dieci?! E' per questo che c'è bisogno di più tempo…per esser sicuri. E dovrete stare a riposo…solo così…saremo sicuri…".

 _Otto settimane…_

L'ometto fu costretto a balzar su come fosse stato punto da una vesta e a girare attorno al tavolo così come la moglie che tutte e due avevano visto l'altra scolorire come se davvero sarebbe morta lì, in quell'istante.

La congettura – anche s'era solo una dannata congettura - racchiudeva una sentenza dai contorni oscuri, generata dal presagio solo vagheggiato nella mente che a poco a poco s'era ampliato sovrastando tutto il resto.

 _Otto settimane…_

 _Forse dieci…_

La vita – la sua vita - stava lì, racchiusa tutta lì, nel lasso di tempo, atroce Inferno, in cui s'erano consumati l'atto più sublime e quello più devastante nella vita di una donna.

Il fiume in piena la ricacciava giù, nella sentina marcia, senza luce, la bocca tappata, senza poter respirare e gridare.

"Che vi succede? Vi sentite male?".

Sentiva la voce del dottore che la chiamava…

La voce sempre più lontana e ovattata.

E le parole, invece, si rincorrevano nella mente, come impresse a fuoco nella carne.

Non aveva mai dato troppo peso alla propria vita, non aveva mai dato nessun peso alle sentenza su di sé, ma adesso…

 _Non so se il bambino potrà farcela…._

 _Il tuo bambino…tuo figlio…._

 _E' troppo presto per dirlo…._

 _Otto settimane…_

 _Sono passate otto settimane da quando quell'uomo ti ha preso e ti ha trascinato in quel buco…_

 _Dio…_

 _André…_

 _Questo figlio potrebbe non essere tuo…_

 _Non riesci a ricordare nulla._

 _Forse è per questo che la tua mente si rifiuta di restituirti quelle ore…_

Provò ad alzarsi per invocare aria. Si ritrovò sulla sedia, sprofondata, senza forze, annientata…

Un bambino…

 _Non avresti mai pensato che sarebbe stato possibile…_

 _Un figlio…._

 _Tuo e di André._

 _Ecco cosa avresti voluto…_

L'altro continuò a guardarla. Non sapeva che dire e lo sconvolgimento pareva eccessivo per esser frutto della sola sorpresa.

Il dubbio che l'altra non s'aspettasse quella conclusione. E che non ne fosse felice.

Non sapeva nulla di quella donna davvero.

"Ma da quand'è che state così? Insomma…la mancanza di forze?" – provò a chiedere di nuovo per vedere se magari l'altra avesse fatto ordine.

Nell'ordine ci sta la soluzione, più che nel caos.

 _Da quando…_

La questione era tutta lì…

Ma la mente si ripiegava su sé stessa e tornava lì, alle ore di prigionia, di cui ricordava solo il buio e l'odore della salsedine e le mani di quell'uomo su di sé.

Era stato da allora che aveva preso a star male. Era stato da allora che il corpo aveva preso a rifiutarsi, a lasciarsi governare e lei non era più riuscita…

Ad amare…

Prima di allora si era sentita spesso stanca ma ne aveva passate tante.

Le pallottole dei cecchini sotto le torri della Bastiglia, l'esplosione, la fuga da Parigi, la rivolta di Limours…

Il viaggio estenuante, gli occhi degli sconosciuti puntati addosso e loro due a diventare invisibili per sopravvivere, per non impazzire, per non lasciarsi prendere.

Uno di quelli – uno davvero sconosciuto - c'era riuscito.

In poche ore era stata spazzare via tutta la sua vita, tutta l'immensa felicità che aveva compreso imparando ad amare il suo André.

Dunque, si, s'era sentita spesso senza forze, stremata.

E ora che la memoria vacillava…

Proprio non sarebbe stata in grado di aggiungere altri particolari a quella ricostruzione.

Anche omettendo quelli ch'erano sepolti nella sua memoria, erano mesi che sputava sangue.

Erano mesi che le avevano detto che sarebbe morta.

Come avrebbe potuto comprendere che invece il suo corpo aveva deciso di accogliere una nuova vita?

Come avrebbe potuto…

Da qualsiasi parte si ponesse per cercare di comprendere ciò che stava accadendo si sentiva stretta in una morsa, intrappolata nella tela di un ragno da cui adesso non poteva fuggire.

Rammentò la tela che ondeggiava nello stipite dell'Orangerie, al Trianon…

Per vie traverse s'era intrappolata da sola e adesso era prigioniera di sé stessa.

Non sarebbe mai riuscita a liberarsi…

L'Inferno era ancora vuoto, ma i diavoli non erano lì, fuori, erano dentro, cacciati nella carne…

Prese a respirare, per comprendere.

"Non dovete…temere…" – riprese l'ometto con fare consolatorio – "Sara solo questione di tempo…solo poche settimane e poi sapremo…e quando avremo certezza…oh…perdonate…forse non siete contenta?".

"Io…non…non avrei mai pensato che…ero convinta d'essere alla fine della mia vita…".

L'altro le prese la mano e la strinse.

"Vedete…ecco…non è del tutto sbagliato quello che pensate…".

Fu costretta, di nuovo, a sgranare gli occhi, che non capiva e no, stupida, ci sarebbe dovuta arrivare da sola.

"Il vostro corpo, in un certo senso, potrebbe essere costretto a scegliere…".

"Cosa volete dire con _scegliere_?

"Voglio dire…voi e la vostra vita e voi e il vostro bambino…dunque potrebbe non esserci capacità di tenere a bada tutto…tutt'e due le condizioni sono faticose. Allora…se il vostro corpo decidesse di combattere la vostra malattia, allora, il bambino potrebbe esser sacrificato…ma potrebbe anche accadere che tutte le vostre forze finiranno per aiutare questa creatura a vivere e allora…potreste essere voi a correre il rischio perché il vostro corpo sarà costretto a scegliere tra conservare sé stesso oppure la nuova vita che sta nascendo dentro di voi…e allora voi…ecco…".

"Morirò!? Forse potrei anche mettere al mondo questo figlio e poi morirò? E' questo che volete dirmi?".

Fu l'asciuttezza al limite del brutale della domanda che poi, in fondo non era una domanda, a scuotere l'altro che non era abituato a sentir parlare una donna a quel modo, che all'altra, le mezze parole, ormai l'aveva compreso, infastidivano e basta.

Negò l'ometto.

Oscar rimase lì, sguardo sgranato…

 _No…_

 _Dunque…_

"Ecco…non solo il bambino…ma entrambi…non solo voi…" – concluse quello stringendole le mani che non aveva senso girarci attorno o negare o far finta che tutto fosse facile - "Ma…non è detto…io…".

Il senso della questione stava tutto lì.

Istanti silenziosi…

Il tempo prese a scorrere a ritroso, velocemente, verso il tempo delle certezze, quelle che le erano state inculcate nelle viscere da quando era nata.

Si ritrovò laggiù, impietrita…

Laggiù…

Sul bordo di quel canale d'irrigazione, alla luce del tramonto, seduta sul ciglio dell'acqua.

Aveva portato a termine il compito di proteggere la famiglia reale che tornava a Versailles, dopo la lunga permanenza al Trianon.

Lì s'era sentita donna, per la prima volta nella vita, lì aveva intuito d'amare o aveva creduto d'amare, il cuore contratto, stritolato, soffocato dalla coltre di regole ferree a cui aveva necessariamente sempre obbedito.

S'era ribellata.

Aveva sfidato il destino e aveva perduto o meglio aveva compreso che quello non era il suo destino.

L'abito bianco gettato sul letto, con rabbia, quella notte, di ritorno dal ballo in cui aveva desiderato essere solo una donna.

Così s'era rifugiata nell'unico posto in cui le regole erano certe, quelle che lei avrebbe dettato a sé stessa, da sola.

I pugni stretti…

Essere una donna. Stava pagando per la propria scelta.

Essere una donna non era conveniente.

Si riebbe…

"Verrò a visitarvi…non dovete temere…" – s'affrettò a spiegare il dottore.

"No!".

"Madame…dovete riguardarvi…sarà bene che io vi segua…mia moglie sarà felice di darvi alcuni consigli…".

"No!" – lo sguardo severo, si alzò anche se ancora tutto vorticava – "Non dovete disturbarvi. Se avrò necessità di consultarvi sarò io a venire da voi…".

"Ma…".

"Vi chiedo di tenere per voi quanto ci siamo detti oggi…".

"Perdonate…" – il Dottor Mantini prese a sudare, non s'era mai visto che una donna si ritraesse a quel modo, non se l'aspettava – "Non è bene…dovete parlare con qualcuno…Donna Lari vi sarà d'aiuto…".

Tutto tornava come un tempo.

Tutto ciò che s'era dipanato in quel frattempo era perduto.

I baci, gli abbracci, i sorrisi, le dita inanellate tra i capelli…

Tutto perduto.

"Vi chiedo di non riferire nulla a nessuno. Se sarà necessario lo farò io…non temete…non trascurerò la mia salute…".

"Oh…perdonate…".

"Tornerò io…e…".

Era troppo…

Un inchino, un respiro fondo, Oscar lasciò la stanza, chiudendosi il mantello anche se fuori l'aria s'era scaldata ed il sole splendeva con il suo carico di luminosa irritazione.

 _Che farai adesso?_

 _Che cosa gli dirai?_

Era priva di forze.

Di nuovo.

Non aveva avuto tempo di pensare a ciò che stava accadendo.

Nè di pensare che quel bambino potesse essere puramente e semplicemente il frutto del suo amore per André, dell'amore di André per lei.

E già correva con la mente al suo André…

 _Come potrai dirgli che questo bambino, ammesso sia davvero vostro, potrebbe essere destinato a non nascere?_

 _E…_

 _Si sentirebbe in colpa…_

 _Che se gli dicessi che potresti anche non sopravvivere…_

 _Che hai fatto Oscar?_

 _Che diavolo hai fatto?_

 _Un altro dolore, l'ennesimo._

 _Ti ama…_

 _Davvero…_

 _Un altro dolore…_

"Monsieur…benvenuto!".

I fattori del luogo usavano portare in testa il cappello.

Valentino Simon se lo tolse al cospetto di Donna Artemisia de la Tour mentre il suo padrone si limitò ad un semplice cenno del capo.

"Sono settimane che non ci vediamo…".

La donna porse la destra, André accennò a trattenere la mano, l'odore delle misture di colore e delle tinte a base d'uovo ed olio s'espandeva dalla pelle morbida e bianca, appena sfiorata.

Gli occhi si sollevarono e lui si ritrovò lo sguardo della donna su di sé, indagatore e leggero.

"Perdonate…spero di non avervi arrecato disturbato…".

"Non temete…immagino che anche nella vostra tenuta ci sia parecchio da fare…".

Sorrise Joria: "Ed infatti è per questo che vi ho fatto chiamare…ho saputo che state amministrando le vostre terre in maniera encomiabile…".

André rimase zitto.

Non comprendeva.

"Ebbene…vorrei che vi occupaste anche di alcune questioni che riguardano le mie proprietà…".

Donna Artemisia fece cenno ai due di sedersi.

Era donna di classe ma non si faceva remore ad interloquire con suoi pari come con figli di custodi.

"Ho chiesto anche al figlio di Cristiano d'esser qui…".

L'altro arrossì. Aveva moglie e figli ma la presenza suadente della donna nobile, ancora giovane e davvero affascinante, incuteva sempre un certo trambusto nei pensieri. Che quella si fosse ricordata di lui, poi…

"Madame…" – riprese André.

"V'avevo detto che potevate chiamarmi _Joria_ …" – lo redarguì l'altra affondando un poco.

André negò: "Vi ringrazio ma vi sarei grato se mi permetteste di nominarvi così. Mi sentirei più a mio agio…".

Un cenno del capo: "E sia! Sono stata estremamente sfacciata a farvi una simile richiesta…".

"Per tornare alle vostre proposte…" – si passò una mano tra i capelli André, era stato raggiunto dal messaggio di Donna Artemisia proprio quel giorno in cui…

"Dobbiamo trovarla!" – aveva pregato Donna Lari, le mani nelle mani.

"No…lei sa il fatto suo…se è uscita sarà perché voleva fare una passeggiata…." – aveva sospirato André. Non poteva rincorrerla ogni volta che lei scompariva.

"A cavallo?! E' pericoloso!".

André aveva sorriso: "Non temete…Oscar…".

"Vossignoria!" – aveva esclamato l'altra – "Così ha detto di voler esser chiamata!".

Stava per mettersi a piangere la custode che André invece aveva sorriso all'appellativo: "Vossignoria?!".

"Sì…me l'ha detto lei di farsi chiamare così!".

"E sia…vada per vossignoria…ma davvero Donna Lari non dovete temere per lei…".

André aveva tentato di rassicurare la custode ma anche lui era stato preso dalla smania quando s'era fatto riferire se qualcuno avesse visto _il nuovo ospite_ della tenuta e allora s'era accorto che davvero nessuno l'aveva vista, che lei era riuscita a nascondersi così bene in quei due mesi, che sarebbe stato come cercare una specie di fantasma. Davvero in pochi conoscevano la sua faccia…

 _Dove diavolo sei?_

Se lo chiedeva André mentre tentava di rispondere a Donna Artemisia.

"Si tratterebbe di venire qui ogni tanto e verificare i conti. Io non ne sono mai stata capace…non sono buona…mi piace dipingere e so trattare con i contadini…ma non chiedetemi di tenere in ordine i conti. So che invece voi ve ne occupate di persona…".

Annuì André, che se si trattava solo di fare quattro conti…

Non sarebbe stato difficile, al più si sarebbe fatto recapitare i registri a casa e ci avrebbe pensato alla sera.

Aveva tanto tempo libero da quando…

Erano passati due mesi dannazione, non s'erano più toccati, sfiorati…

Gli pareva un'eternità. Gli pareva che tutto quanto era scorso tra loro si fosse perduto, anzi non fosse mai accaduto.

"Ve la sentite? So di chiedervi tanto…ma ho imparato a conoscervi e so di potermi fidare. Io sono spesso fuori per i miei viaggi e così potreste venire qui e tenere i registri e controllare che tutto proceda per il meglio. Per me è indifferente se sarà Valentino a sostituirvi…ma vorrei che tutto dipendesse da voi…".

"Mi state chiedendo di svolgere un compito delicato…".

"Per questo lo chiedo a voi…non mi fido di nessun'altro…".

Si morse il labbro André. Da una parte sapeva d'avere già tanti impegni a gestire le terre che aveva acquisito, dall'altra era lusingato che altri avessero deciso d'appoggiarsi a lui.

Forse era un caso o forse no.

E poi c'era dell'altro.

Altro di cui in quei due mesi aveva preso ad accorgersi.

Il Granduca aveva intrapreso riforme illuminate su proprietà, tassazioni dei terreni, bonifiche, leggi…

Ma lì attorno, non tutti avevano accettato i cambiamenti senza colpo ferire.

S'era sparsa la voce che ad Alcantia si dava lavoro, onesto e retribuito e così André s'era ritrovato gente che proveniva anche da regioni lontane, gente che sfuggiva alla tirannia dei signorotti che si credevano di vivere ancora nel passato e non accettavano di dividere il proprio imperio assoluto di contro a diritti vergati sulle pergamene di legge, che avrebbero impedito di trattare i lavoranti come una proprietà, come fossero bestie da soma.

Se André si fosse alleato con altri che la pensavano come lui e fosse riuscito a convertirli a canoni meno dispotici nei confronti della gente, allora…

Ciò per cui avevano lottato un tempo avrebbe trovato la naturale conclusione lì, proprio lì, anche se per una via così trasversale e distinta dal luogo da cui provenivano.

Donna Artemisia pareva creatura lieve, amabile, anche se intensamente votata alla ricerca della bellezza attraverso l'arte. Si sa gli artisti non sanno occuparsi di cose pratiche…

Sorrise André e l'altra gli sorrise.

"Trovate divertente vero ch'io non sappia occuparmi di due conti?! Ma davvero…non so…le tempie mi prendono a battere e la testa prende a girare…e…".

André alzò le mani in segno di negazione: "No…non temete…ho compreso che intendete dire…i conti…sono sempre stati la bestia nera di…".

Si morse il labbro…

L'altra si zittì, le sopracciglia s'inarcarono in attesa che il discorso terminasse.

"Nulla…" – sospirò André.

"Allora?".

"Allora va bene…" – annuì André, che Valentino Simon prese ad agitarsi sulla sedia come se gli avessero acceso uno scaldino sotto. Il ragazzo squadrò il nuovo padrone come a dirgli che forse lui non l'aveva capito ma si stava cacciando in uno strano guaio.

Già arrivavano a sera tutti e tre stravolti, lui, il padrone e il custode…

"E come sta il vostro amico?" – chiese Donna Artemisia mentre i due si alzavano.

"Meglio…".

"Dovrò venire alla tenuta a conoscerlo…" – sorrise l'altra.

Ad André andò di storto il respiro. Prese a tossire senza profferire risposta.

 _Ammesso che riusciate ad incrociarla!-_ convenne tra sé e sé.

"Tu torna alla tenuta e fammi sapere…" – ordinò poi a Valentino – "Io mi fermo ancora un poco…".

La donna sorrise mentre il giovane Valentino si congedava.

"Siete fortunato…" – convenne Joria con André accompagnandolo nello studio dove si trovavano i registri e i libri mastri con i conteggi della tenuta – "Valentino ha avuto un padre ch'è stato fedele ai proprietari della tenuta…se non sbaglio…".

Il discorso prendeva a virare verso un aspetto sconosciuto. Pericoloso…

"Madame…vi chiedo perdono…ma ho poco tempo…sarò lieto di farvi sapere che ne penso della vostra situazione…ma devo rientrare al più presto…tra pochi giorni si aprirà la raccolta delle olive e…".

"Certo…certo…perdonate…sono una sciocca…ho sempre detto che del passato non m'interessa nulla…e poi…mi metto a tediarvi con queste richieste…".

Si ritrovò a vagare per le strade della cittadina, mentre il sole splendeva alto, accecando la vista, con l'aria che ribolliva d'una umidità soffocante.

Era una giornata afosa…

O forse era lei che faticava a respirare.

La testa ovattata, le pareva d'essersi svegliata da un sonno eterno e d'esser stata presa per i capelli e ricacciata nella dannata sentina.

Non era così che si sarebbe mai immaginata…

 _Dio…_

Non aveva mai pensato a sé stessa come una…

 _Madre…_

Probabilmente poteva esserle anche capitato di rivolgere, nella sua vita, un pensiero alla condizione della maternità, ma sempre nella misura in cui tale condizione aveva riguardato altre persone.

Rammentò la nascita dei figli di Maria Antonietta.

Sua Maestà le aveva consentito di prendere in braccio Marie Therese e poi Joseph e poi Carlo.

S'erano guardati lei e i mocciosi e poi quando erano un poco cresciuti aveva ascoltato i passetti veloci che le venivano incontro nei lunghi corridoi della reggia. Carlo l'aveva conosciuto per ultimo e per pochissimo tempo ma i due più grandi…

Marie Therese voleva ascoltare favole di continuo e passeggiare per i viali, immaginandosi che ad ogni boschetto, ad ogni fontana, sarebbe venuto loro incontro chissà quale straordinaria creatura.

Rammentò il dolore della perdita d'un figlio.

Assoluto e senza senso.

Devastante…

Nient'altro.

Possibile che neppure una volta la sua mente si fosse rivolta al pensiero d'essere lei a diventare madre?

Possibile che neppure una volta avesse mai avuto il desiderio di conoscere ciò che si prova ad accogliere la vita di un altro essere umano dentro di sé, essere che diventa persona differente da sé eppure è parte di sé, del proprio sangue, della propria carne e soprattutto dell'amore verso un'altra persona?

Amore…

Così s'era sempre immaginata fosse il magma intenso e sconosciuto che genera una vita…

Illusa, ingenua, stupida…

La vita può nascere anche da un atto di violenza.

 _Che razza di madre diventerai?_

 _Non te ne sei nemmeno accorta…_

 _Non trovare giustificazioni. Una madre dovrebbe sentirlo quando…_

 _Quando…_

Si sentì sprofondare mentre il cuore batteva senza ritmo ormai, disarmonico ed impazzito.

Vagliava le alternative in maniera caotica e forsennata…

Non sapeva più se desiderare di diventare madre oppure se sperare che la sua vita finisse, lì, in quell'istante. Che quei demoni fossero venuti a prenderla e se la fossero portata via davvero, lei e tutto quel che covava nelle viscere.

Le mani appoggiate al ventre, decise di risalire a cavallo e di avviarsi fuori, che gli sguardi avevano preso ad insistere sulla sua figura e lei non avrebbe avuto la guardia sufficientemente alta per distinguere quelli amichevoli da quelli ostili.

Quel posto non era poi così differente dalla Francia.

Le facce smunte, sporche, i vestiti un poco laceri, i piedi scalzi…

L'orrore, la disperazione, il buio…

Non ricordava.

L'unica certezza.

Assieme all'altra…

Amava André….

L'unica altra certezza che la sorresseDi in quel momento di disperazione, quando s'accorse d'aver perso l'orientamento, che doveva essere uscita dal paese, imboccando una diversa direzione e adesso si stendevano davanti allo sguardo colline stinte, arate, intervallate da boschi scuri, macchie di rovi mescolati ad erbacce e pietre.

In fondo, una piccola chiesa solitaria e grigia, immersa nella campagna bianca e polverosa.

 _Dio è misericordioso…_

Lo pensò, d'istinto.

Imboccò, allora, d'istinto, la porta aperta, venendo investita da una mistura d'aria fresca e umida ed ammuffita, mentre scie di pulviscolo s'incrociavano al lume di tre sparute candele.

La stanza era unica, piccola, spoglia, solo un crocefisso di legno appeso poco più in alto, un tovagliolo di pizzo e sopra fiori ch'era stati portati da poco.

 _Dio…_

 _Richiama i tuoi demoni…_

Lo chiese…

Poi ammise che i demoni stavano tutti fuori dall'Inferno, lì, cacciati nella gola e nelle viscere di quel corpo che continuava a ribellarsi.

Si lasciò cadere stancamente su una panca, appoggiandosi allo schienale, mentre lo sguardo si perse nell'ondeggiare lieve delle tre fiammelle.

Impiegò qualche istante ad adattare la vista al buio della chiesa, attese che almeno il respiro recuperasse un ritmo normale, mentre sentiva il corpo svuotarsi, nonostante avesse appena appreso che dentro di lei c'era una nuova vita.

Contro ogni legge di buon senso e logica, quella vita aveva deciso di venire al mondo.

La mente lontana…

Quell'uomo aveva detto che sarebbe stato necessario attendere ancora qualche settimana.

No, lei non aveva necessità di farlo.

Adesso sentiva che stava accadendo, dentro, nel profondo.

Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto inturlo prima.

Diveniva nuovamente nemica di sé stessa, che essere donna pareva una continua condanna.

 _Richiama i tuoi demoni…_

"Buon pomeriggio!".

Di nuovo uno strano miscuglio di accenti e parole che Oscar riuscì a mala pena a comprendere.

Si voltò e dalla penombra vide avanzare una figura.

A poco a poco riconobbe un ometto basso e tarchiato dal sorriso paterno ma dall'aria piuttosto risoluta, come di chi è abituato alle chiese di campagna quasi fossero luoghi di frontiera.

I capelli bianchi un po' arruffati, le mani piccole e la veste decisamente abbondante.

Doveva essere il prete della piccola chiesa.

Oscar fece per alzarsi.

L'altro agitò le manacce grosse: "State pure lì!".

La declinazione faceva intendere che l'altro la conoscesse ma lei non ricordava d'aver mai visto quell'uomo.

"Siete…si…dovete esser la persona ch'è venuta ad abitare ad Alcantia!" – tossicchiò quello – "Sono Padre Erasmo…giro per queste campagne a sistemare le cappelle che sono sparse qua intorno…e ogni tanto mi capita d'imbattermi in qualche anima ch'è rimasta impigliata…".

Sorrise l'uomo…

"L'altro giorno ho conosciuto…Monsieur…Grandier….m'ha detto che siete arrivati in tre. E m'ha parlato di voi…e…siete voi immagino…siete davvero bella…".

Dunque era lui che la conosceva anche se non l'aveva mai veduta ed era stato André a parlargli di lei.

Dunque André s'era fidato di quell'uomo…

Perché poi s'era spinto a parlare di lei?

Non le aveva raccontato nulla, anche se per la verità negli ultimi giorni avevano trascorso pochissimo tempo assieme.

L'uomo s'avvicinò, fece il segno della croce e rimase a contemplare l'effige sacra.

"E dite…state meglio adesso?".

L'iniziale momento di stupore svanì.

Oscar non disse nulla. Non le pareva il caso di mentire, soprattutto in quel luogo.

"Sapete…Monsieur Grandier è venuto da me…con una richiesta alquanto…particolare…".

Silenzio, la pelle s'era raffreddata.

Oscar si strinse nel mantello. Adesso aveva ripreso ad avere freddo.

No, davvero, non si sarebbe mai aspettata che…

"Vorrebbe sposarsi…".

Un sussulto, fu costretta finalmente a guardare l'altro che aveva chiuso gli occhi e pareva stesse recitando una preghiera.

"Mi ha chiesto s'ero disponibile a celebrare il suo matrimonio e io ho risposto che ne sarei stato onorato…".

 _Non ti ha detto nulla…_

"Sempre che la sposa sarà…d'accordo!" – rise Padre Erasmo.

La chiosa aveva un che d'ironico ma Oscar ne rimase quasi trafitta.

 _Sposarsi…_

André vorrebbe sposarsi…

"Mi ha detto che ne è certissimo! M'ha chiesto d'attendere…l'avrebbe chiesto alla futura moglie…insomma…il suo consenso s'intende…e poi m'avrebbe fatto sapere…".

L'affondo avrebbe indotto ad essere cauti ma era evidente a quel punto che la futura moglie fosse lì, davanti all'altro, e stesse ascoltando senza muovere un muscolo.

Si sorprese un poco l'uomo dell'immobilità dell'altra ma preferì non chiedere altro.

 _Non ti ha detto nulla…_

 _Gli anelli che vi ha regalato tua madre…_

 _André desidera sposarti..._

 _Desidera che tu diventi sua moglie._

 _E tu…_

 _Tu aspetti un bambino e non sai neppure se è davvero vostro…_

 _E non sai nemmeno se nascerà e se…_

 _E se tu vivrai!_

 _Come puoi…_

 _Fargli questo?_

 _Come…_

Tutto pareva immensamente vicino e pure immensamente lontano, come se l'uomo stesse parlando di altre persone, amici cari, non di lei ch'era lì, non di André.

Il freddo tornò impietoso a scorrere nelle vene, seducendo l'anima, illudendola che al chiuso, al freddo, distante da tutto, lei avrebbe sofferto di meno e sarebbe stata capace di trovare le risposte.

André no…

Non ci doveva entrare in quel luogo ch'era solo suo, era sempre stato solo suo, fin da quano aveva memoria di sé.

Solo che André era stato accanto a lei, da tutta una vita, in silenzio, e nonostante questo s'erano insegnati a vicenda come sostenersi, in silenzio…

Se lui l'avesse guardata in faccia, avrebbe capito all'istante…

 _Dio…_

I pugni stretti, un respiro fondo, fece per alzarsi.

"Posso fare qualcosa per voi?" – chiese il parroco intuendo lo sguardo scuro e distante.

Annuì Oscar: "Potreste…pregare per me?".

Un filo di voce, la richiesta dettata dalla disperazione…

 _Dio è misericordioso…_

Si stupì di nuovo il religioso ma annuì a sua volta: "Non mancherò! Però…anche voi potrete farlo. Una supplica non va mai perduta e così coloro che pregano neppure. _Dio è misericordioso_...anche chi non crede in Lui non potrà non scontrarsi con questa verità. Che poi ci si metta a credere o meno…questo solo Lui lo saprà e…".

Rise il prete…

"Sarà una questione tra Lui e…" – indicò verso l'alto.

Oscar non rispose, si alzò, un cenno del capo e uscì silenziosamente dalla chiesa.

L'uomo la seguì con lo sguardo perplesso dalla strana visita, veloce e silenziosa e discreta.

La luce accecante del pomeriggio ferì gli occhi tanto che dovette abbassare il capo per ripararsi ed attendere di poter tornare a sostenere la vista della campagna, abbagliante e tagliente.

Il lampo bollente attraversò la mente…

L'odore del mare s'impose allo stomaco…

Le grida forsennate dell'olandese…

Le mani addosso…

Le dannate spinte…

Il corpo rovesciato chiuso stretto…

Il respiro soffocato nell'acqua marcia…

 _Dio, richiama i tuoi demoni…_

Le mani si strinsero alle redini e lo sguardo iniziò a spaziare dentro la distesa scura ed immobile del mare che placido scorreva alla sua destra.

Tornò lentamente verso la tenuta.

Il buio si disciolse nell'aria, presto rapidamente inondata da grosse gocce d'acqua che presero a radere l'aria, tanto che fu costretta ad attendere qualche istante dentro la scuderia, prima di potersi avviare verso casa.

Spazientita uscì e prese a camminare in fretta.

Era buio…

Lo sguardo corse lungo la pietra della scala lucida di pioggia mentre gli aloni chiari di due lanterne indicavano l'ingresso.

"Monsieur…è tornata…".

Donna Lari s'affacciò alla cucina. André era seduto al tavolo accanto a Martin che consumava la sua cena.

Lui non aveva voluto mangiare, voleva attendere lei, che non era possibile continuare a quella maniera.

Era tornato dalla tenuta di Donna Artemisia e aveva interrogato Valentino e quello aveva negato con la testa ed il cuore aveva preso a battere all'impazzata che gli era sembrato davvero d'esser precipitato giù, nel passato, quando era solo un servo e nemmeno doveva osare attenderla o chiedersi dove diavolo fosse finita.

D'altra parte, allora, Oscar non poteva che essere a Versailles, e al più, dopo, a Parigi, ma la costante sensazione di dover rincorrere un'anima troppo veloce lo aveva sempre tenuto in scacco.

Adesso no…

 _Oscar…_

Loro, tutti e due, non erano gli stessi d'un tempo.

Si alzò.

"Vado a parlarle…" – i passi s'imposero un poco pesanti che Donna Lari si spaventò, non aveva mai veduto il padrone così arrabbiato, anche se in realtà la faccia stravolta non lasciava trasparire volontà d'aggredire ma solo di comprendere.

 _Non devi…_

 _Non devi parlargli!_

 _Non adesso…_

 _Se ti guarderà in faccia capirà e sarà la fine e tu devi pensare…_

 _Se riuscirai a ricordare…_

 _Dio, se…_

 _Cosa?_

 _Che diavolo gli potrai raccontare dannazione!?_

 _Tuo figlio…_

 _Tuo e di André…_

 _Tuo e…_

 _Tempo…_

 _Non hai più tempo…_

 _Dovrai dirglielo…_

 _E dovrai dirgli che…_

 _Non hai certezza che sia…_

 _Suo…_

La nausea prese a salire di nuovo.

Non aveva nulla nello stomaco, solo rabbia e quella può rivoltare le viscere peggio del peggior vino.

André l'aveva scorta che saliva le scale quando s'era fiondato fuori per afferrarla prima che sparisse ingoiata dal tepore della stanza.

Nessuno dei due c'era riuscito e Donna Lari adesso stava lì, nell'angolo, fuori dalla porta.

La sensazione che Oscar stesse fuggendo.

Di nuovo…

 _Non te lo permetterò…_

"Oscar…".

Bussò André.

"Entro…".

"No!".

L'altro entrò lo stesso, che non era più abituato a restare fuori dalle porte, dalle stanze e dalla vita di lei.

E lei non glielo avrebbe impedito.

Oscar non era più solo la figlia del Generale Jarjayes, il Colonnello della Guardia Reale, la fredda e algida donna, educata ad essere un soldato e a comportarsi ed agire come tale.

Oscar era stata tra le sue braccia.

Lui aveva sentito la passione, il desiderio, l'amore. Aveva ascoltato la voce sciogliersi e perdersi nell'estasi dei corpi uniti, fusi. L'aveva sentita viva dentro di sé e non poteva lasciarla andare via di nuovo, per tornare ad essere la creatura solitaria e fredda e lontana e inavvicinabile, per chissà quale ragione.

Non s'era nemmeno resa conto ch'era davvero tardi e per quanto quella fosse una casa nuova, abitata in parte da perfetti sconosciuti, l'alone del distacco s'era presto sparso per l'aria, amareggiando gli animi.

"Dove sei stata?".

La domanda secca…

"Come stai?".

Un'altra domanda secca.

Lei gli voltava le spalle, s'era appoggiata al tavolino, rigida, come fosse sull'attenti ed il superiore stesse passando in rassegna il sottoposto.

"In nessun posto!" – si morse il labbro.

La scusa era banale, Oscar se ne rese conto. André non ci avrebbe mai creduto.

Combatteva dunque Oscar per non essere troppo sgradevole ma esserlo nella misura in cui l'avrebbe costretto ad arrendersi ed a lasciarla in pace.

"Che stai dicendo? Hai capito quello che ho detto? Eravamo tutti preoccupati per te e tu pensi solo a chiuderti qui dentro!? Martin ha chiesto di te tutto il giorno, voleva salutarti….".

"Non voglio vedere nessuno…nemmeno Martin. Scusami con lui…domani…domani faremo lezione…assieme…sono stata fuori…in giro…ho perso l'orientamento…è mi sono persa…di nuovo…".

La chiosa secca parve uscire davvero dalla bocca e dagli intenti di un'altra Oscar, quella che in passato si rifugiava nel ruolo di nobile distaccata, impartendo ordini con il preciso intento di tenere il più possibile chiunque lontano da sé. Non certo per affermarsi superiore, non certo con il compiacimento di certi nobili altezzosi e pieni di sé, convinti di essere diversi e migliori di tutti coloro che appartenevano alle classi inferiori.

Non era mai stato quello il suo intento.

André lo sapeva molto bene.

Ma in fondo lei finiva per apparire così, lontana, fredda, distaccata da chiunque avesse tentato di entrare nella sua vita.

Al momento certe sottigliezze non avevano importanza.

Oscar stava fuggendo da lui.

Questo era ormai chiaro.

La ribellione prese a ribollire come vino nuovo ch'è appena stato pigiato e adesso fermenta succhi tiepidi ed acidi.

André fece un passo, risoluto e caparbio.

"Da che mi ricordi non ti sei mai perduta una sola volta nella tua vita e adesso vieni a dirmi che è accaduto…di nuovo!?".

Contestazione acida…

"Si…è successo di nuovo! Non siamo in Francia! Non conosco alla perfezione questi posti!".

André strinse i pugni, non gli piaceva esser preso in giro, non da lei, non così, che persino un bambino…

"Nord e sud…tutto qui si svolge secondo queste coordinate! Seguendo la spiaggia saresti riuscita a tornare agevolmente!".

Insisteva, voleva sfidarla, che lei si sarebbe voltata e l'avrebbe squadrato furibonda d'esser stata messa all'angolo per ben due volte.

 _Non giocare con me, non te lo permetto!_

 _Se stai male ho il diritto di saperlo!_

 _Lo voglio sapere, adesso tra noi funziona così, credevo l'avessi imparato…_

Oscar rimase zitta. Se avesse risposto si sarebbe tradita…

"Vorrei…bere…ti dispiace…puoi chiedere di portarmi del…vino…".

Un altro passo…

"Vino? Sei stata fuori tutto il giorno e t'interessa solo bere?".

Stava diventando irritante.

Oscar l'aveva compreso che Andrè faceva apposta. Non sarebbe caduta nel tranello…

Lui la sfidava, lei s'infuriava e finiva per tradirsi e rivelare ciò che doveva stare chiuso, nascosto.

Si ritrovò a rimunginare un espediente per non cadere nelle continue insinuazioni caparbie.

"Mangerò anche…qualcosa si…ora…sono stanca…devo…cambiarmi…".

L'indiretta chiosa avrebbe dovuto indurlo ad andarsene.

Testardo fino all'inverosimile…

"Siamo stati assieme…così tante volte…non mi pare ti sia ma fatta degli scrupoli a farti vedere nuda da me! Che c'è…ti vergogni adesso!?".

Fu costretta a mordersi il labbro ma non si voltò.

"E tu stai diventando insolente! Se vorrò farmi vedere da te senza vestiti sarò io a deciderlo…non tu!".

L'affondo crudele…

André s'arrese che gli era parso che lei avesse iniziato a tremare. I dubbi stavano lì, tra loro, forse non era ancora tempo di scontrarsi fino a farsi male. Troppo…

Lui non era capace d'affondare e metterla in un angolo…

Non c'era riuscito che una volta e…

"Va bene…ti faccio portare qualcosa da Donna Lari…e del vino…ma…sono mesi che non ne bevi più…credevo…".

"André, adesso basta!".

Un sussulto…

André si sentì catapultato, in un istante, nel loro passato, lontanissimo, che credeva ormai dimenticato.

Le giornate trascorse alla reggia, una cena frugale assieme conversando da buoni amici, commentando gli avvenimenti della giornata…

Oppure…

Lei spariva, inghiottita nella sua stanza, divenuta inaccessibile.

Lui si ritrovava solo, con sè stesso, a pensare a lei, sola, con sé stessa.

Allora, s'era immaginato fosse tutto inevitabile.

Ma adesso…

S'arrese dunque André, uscendo dalla stanza senza replicare altro.

Si ritrovò a scompigliare i capelli del moccioso. Sul viso ci lesse l'amarezza d'esser stato rifiutato.

Prese a ripensare al loro viaggio.

Tutti e due avevano sofferto. Tutti e due avevano creduto che l'altro fosse stato ucciso e lui stesso ricordava come, dopo averla ritrovata, si fosse sentito perduto, suo malgrado, al pensiero che un giorno, non molto tardi, lei sarebbe potuta realmente morire.

Lo smarrimento l'aveva persino indotto a dubitare dell'amore che sentiva…

Poi lei se n'era andata, per lasciarlo libero, ed era stato come se un pugno l'avesse colpito allo stomaco e così s'era maledetto per averle permesso di dubitare di lui, di sé stessa, del loro amore e per averla indotta a credere fosse lei la ragione della sofferenza.

Forse lo era, perché un giorno lei sarebbe potuta morire, così infliggendogli la più terribile delle pene.

Forse ad Oscar stava accadendo la stessa cosa, forse quanto accaduto sulla nave l'aveva talmente provata e annientata che ora non trovava più la forza di reagire e…

Non poteva lasciarla sola.

Non l'avrebbe fatto mai più.

Rimase per un po' ad ascoltare la pioggia che scendeva gorgogliando e sibilando, infilarsi tra le tegole, lavando la campagna arsa ed arata, ormai chiusa nella stretta del futuro inverno.

Poi…

Bussò, di nuovo.

Nessuna risposta.

Entrò di nuovo.

La stanza era buia, solo il chiarore della grande stufa di maiolica nell'angolo addolciva i contorni dei mobili, poggiandosi sulle tende del baldacchino, sugli armadi scuri e sulle rose adagiate nel vaso, poco più in là. Tre pareti sgranavano la sequenza geomentrica di mattoni bianchi e rosa, nella quarta stava incastonata la grande finestra. Era socchiusa, l'aria fredda sfidava il tepore della stanza.

André fece per chiuderla.

"Lasciala aperta…" – sussurrò lei, il piatto ancora pieno, la bottiglia di vino mezza vuota, i gomiti appoggiati al tavolo, la testa tra le mani, le dita affondate nei capelli.

"No…fa freddo…".

L'ordine disatteso.

La sfida riprendeva.

Forse la stanchezza avrebbe consentito ad André di ottenere la sua attenzione.

Gli mancava così tanto…

"Volevo sapere come stavi…in questi giorni non ti sono stato molto vicino, perdonami…".

"Non fa niente…".

Poche parole secche e taglienti - _ti perdono -_ meglio attaccare che battere in ritirata, che così sarebbe stato chiaro che lei non voleva parlare.

André s'avvicinò ancora di più, gli mancava così tanto che accarezzò la testa, le dita s'infilarono tra i capelli, scostandoli dal collo che emanò un riflesso caldo e rosato.

Oscar si riebbe, un movimento rapido, si scansò per interrompere il contatto.

"Ho detto che non voglio vedere nessuno!".

Ecco…

La battaglia aveva inizio e lei aveva attaccato ancora, di nuovo, per prima, come sempre.

Perché così le avevano insegnato.

André non voleva combattere, tentò di mantenersi calmo, accogliere lo sfogo.

L'impresa si rivelava difficilissima.

"Martin voleva salire per vederti…".

"Va tutto bene…ma voglio stare sola…" – chiosò lei senza procedere nelle spiegazioni.

La voce di nuovo morbida ma forzata, il suono si perse nel buio calmo della stanza.

"Oscar come puoi dire che va tutto bene? Credi che non mi sia accorto di come stai? Ti conosco molto bene. Non mentire…".

Non voleva ferirlo…

Che se si fosse dimostrata accondiscendente lui avrebbe finito per entrare dentro di lei, dentro il dolore e lei non avrebbe più avuto possibilità alcuna di nascondere ciò che stava accadendo.

Non c'erano ragioni per mentire, che anche il silenzio è menzogna…

Un figlio…

Piantato come un coltello nel cuore, il pensiero era lì, chiuso, oscuro e lei lo voleva tenere per sé, ancora un poco, quel tanto che sarebbe servito a…

A cosa?

Stava nella voragine scura di quella sentina. Non ci avrebbe trascinato dentro anche André.

Doveva stare lì, da sola, e uscire da lì, da sola.

Il primo affondo…

"Se mi conosci così bene allora perché continui a restare qui? Ti ho chiesto di restare sola!".

Crudele…

Un istante, Oscar si morse il labbro, la testa affondò nelle spalle.

Non sapeva più come comportarsi.

Non sapeva più se voleva che lui la lasciasse in pace e se ne andasse oppure restasse ed insistesse…

"Oscar guardami in faccia!".

Il tono imperioso…

André voleva insistere…

 _Dio, ti prego…_

 _Richiama i tuoi demoni…_

Intuì che la pazienza di André stava arrivando al limite.

Proprio dove voleva portarlo lei. Sapeva che certi limiti André non li avrebbe mai superati, non più, e lei l'avrebbe avuta vinta e lui, per non ferirla, se ne sarebbe andato presto.

Lo strano balletto di emozioni rimbalzate che orchestrava le parole aveva spesso finito per farli litigare in passato, lui cercava di convincerla e lei s'arrabbiava e questo alla fine lo faceva desistere, perché André non poteva permettersi di contraddirla o ferirla.

Apparentemente lui s'arrendeva e suadente e lusinghiero come un gatto la tirava dalla sua parte, che proprio mentre si ritirava, Andrè finiva per convincerla e portarla dove decideva lui.

Doveva stare attenta.

Non poteva tradirsi e non doveva guardarlo in faccia.

Nell'assurda idea di sostenere quel combattimento finì per cancellare tutto quanto s'era succeduto in quei mesi.

Esistenze intensamente unite venivano messe ora caparbiamente da parte, perché i sensi, tutti, non fossero distolti da quella specie di battaglia verbale che si stava consumando.

Si nascose ancora di più, per non mostrare la faccia.

Comportamento vigliacco…

Andrè l'afferrò per un braccio, tirando il necessario per obbligarla ad alzarsi.

Voleva vedere i suoi occhi.

Voleva vederla in faccia per capire cosa stava accadendo.

O meglio, già lo poteva intuire…

Sperava di ammorbidire la rabbia.

Oscar seguì il gesto, s'alzò, indietreggiò, quasi barcollando.

"Non ti reggi in piedi!" – la rimproverò lui, seguendola e continuando ad avanzare verso di lei che finì contro la parete, senza avere più spazio per muoversi.

Il corpo contratto…

I demoni avevano preso ad invadere la mente…

Andrè afferrò i polsi, per tenerla su, per tenerla lì, contro la parete. La luce era fioca, gli serviva ancora qualche istante per raccogliere lo sguardo, la rabbia, quella di lei, e per tenere a bada la rabbia, la propria, che stava salendo inesorabilmente e nemmeno lui capiva bene cosa fare, che voleva richiamarla a sé, scuoterla, ma sentiva che ogni tentativo d'avvicinarsi non faceva altro che allontanarla, sempre di più.

"Lasciami…" – un filo di voce, senza sollevare lo sguardo, la testa voltata di lato.

Non ci riusciva.

Nello stesso istante in cui avesse sollevato gli occhi su di lui, lui avrebbe capito.

Lei voleva, doveva restare sola, per tentare d'accettare ciò che stava accadendo.

Non voleva nessuno accanto a sé. Neppure André…

Neppure lui….

La richiesta riecheggiò nella mente, ancora una volta.

André deglutì a fatica costringendosi a restare aggrappato alla realtà, che gli parve davvero d'esser stato rimbalzato all'indietro, le stesse parole, la stessa posa d'un tempo che, allora, non l'avevano fermato e la rabbia s'era abbattuta su di lei.

Lasciò i polsi.

La stretta, a cui in realtà lei stessa era aggrappata, si sciolse, e lei si ritrovò a doversi appoggiare alla parete, per continuare a stare in piedi.

Non voleva parlare.

L'avrebbe fatto lui allora, anche se non sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto, né se le parole avrebbero sortito effetti ancora più devastanti di quanto lui avrebbe mai immaginato.

"E' per quello che è accaduto sulla nave!? E' per quello che stai male!?".

L'affondo catturò l'attenzione, il corpo si contrasse, anche se la postura rimase un poco piegata, sofferente.

Oscar s'immobilizzò.

 _Come fai a…sapere…_

"A me non importa cosa è accaduto…cosa _può_ essere accaduto!" – affondò lui – "So che per te non è abbastanza…ma è tutto ciò che posso rivelarti…".

 _Che cosa sai allora?_

"Con il tempo tutto tornerà a posto…non lasciarmi fuori dalla tua vita…non chiuderti in te stessa…lascia che le persone che ti vogliono bene ti stiano accanto. A me non importa…volevo che tu sapessi solo questo….".

 _Che cosa sai?_

 _Dio…_

 _Se anche tu sai ciò che è accaduto…_

"A me importa invece!" – gridò lei, la voce cacciata fuori finalmente, - "Non riesco più nemmeno a guardarti! Non riesco più ad abbracciarti senza…senza…".

La colpa s'impose ch'era inevitabile sentirsi responsabili e così sentirsi sporchi.

Le parole uscirono grevi miste al tentativo di trattenere le lacrime.

"Io non sono quell'uomo…lo sai questo…" – il tono s'ammorbidì che André intuiva il senso del tremore.

"Non è così André! Non sei tu…io non ho paura di te…ho paura…ho paura di me stessa e di come mi sento quando qualcuno mi s'avvicina. Non so più chi sono…voglio sapere perché…voglio sapere cosa è accaduto capisci?".

Le parole uscirono tutte d'un fiato, rapide, spietate, dolorose.

Oscar stava soffrendo. Era all'Inferno e nessuna consolazione le sarebbe derivata dal fatto che ad André non fosse importato ciò che era accaduto.

Importava a lei…

"Ma continuare a distruggerti come stai facendo non ti aiuterà a stare meglio…a recuperare le forze…a guarire!" – obiettò lui.

Il secondo affondo…

"Io non voglio guarire! Voglio sapere!" – digrignò d'istinto.

Il demone s'innalzava dalle viscere e colpiva là dove la carne era più sensibile ed indifesa.

Assolutamente ed inesorabilmente devastante.

La chiosa s'impresse, come lama affilata e sfuggente che sfiora la pelle e la lacera mentre il dolore compatto e subdolo prende a salire.

Lo trafisse, lo fece infuriare.

La fatica, il dolore, la sofferenza…

A che erano serviti?

A lei non importava di guarire…per sé stessa…per loro…voleva solo sapere…

"Ah, le cose stanno così allora?" – André si spinse contro di lei – "A te non importa nulla di guarire, di stare meglio, di vivere la tua vita, magari accanto a me!? Vuoi solo sapere cos'è accaduto su quella dannatissima nave!?".

Il respiro d'entrambi prese ad innalzarsi.

"Allora se proprio t'interessa e se ci tieni tanto, posso dirtelo quello che so! Quello che può essere accaduto là sotto!".

 _Come fai a sapere?_

Il respiro si troncò di netto, fu lui a colpirla, che gli occhi si sollevarono, increduli, persi, puntati addosso.

André capì d'esser stato avventato ma ormai non poteva più tirarsi indietro.

Doveva scuoterla in qualche modo, perché non poteva accettare l'apatia, la rassegnazione, l'incapacità d'accogliere ciò che era accaduto e poi combatterlo e vincerlo…

La desiderava così tanto.

Voleva tornare a sentire la sua voce, chiamare il suo nome…

Vedere le ciglia brune chiudersi su di sé e sentire le sue mani percorrere la pelle…

Bruciava dal desiderio di amarla.

Lei era tornata a chiudersi nella sua torre di ghiaccio, inaccessibile e lontana.

Cosa sarebbe accaduto se non avesse ricordato?

La sua mente sarebbe rimasta per sempre impigliata nel buio, nell'Inferno in cui era stata trascinata?

 _Dio, non c'era tempo…_

Voleva averla…

Le avrebbe parlato e le sarebbe rimasto accanto nel momento in cui la terribile verità si fosse riaffacciata nella mente, l'avrebbe aiutata a non sentirsi sola.

Perché non capiva che non era più sola?

 _Dio…_

Se lei voleva la verità…

Almeno per quanto era riuscito a sapere…

Anche a costo di spezzare per sempre la speranza che potesse non essere accaduto ciò che lei più temeva.

D'altra parte erano il suo stesso corpo e le sue stesse reazioni a parlare, in maniera così evidente, che molto probabilmente lei sapeva già ciò che la mente si rifiutava di ricordare.

Era solo necessario spingere quei ricordi al punto da riemergere dall'abisso della disperazione in cui li aveva racchiusi, per accettarli e…

"Come fai a sapere cosa è accaduto?" – chiese, un filo di voce, stentato, incredulo.

Le tempie avevano preso a battere furiose, la nausea a salire…

Il sentore metallico del vino misto a quello del sangue…

 _No…_

 _Dio, richiama i tuoi demoni…_

André era vicinissimo, strinse le braccia, voleva toccarla, abbracciarla mentre raccontava quel poco che Martin aveva rivelato. Non voleva che il corpo di lei restasse isolato e lontano e nudo.

"Ricordi quando ti dissi che avevo parlato con Martin, la notte prima di attraccare al porto di Livorno?".

Oscar non si mosse, sospesa…

"Lui sapeva dove ti aveva portato quell'uomo…tu stessa ha visto Martin…più di una volta…là sotto…".

Il corpo si contrasse.

Il bambino avrebbe potuto fare da tramite ed aiutarla a salvarsi.

No, Oscar aveva temuto per la vita di Martin e non aveva chiesto al moccioso di avvertire nessuno.

Prese a tremare.

Lui non poteva stare lontano, l'abbracciò. Lei rimase lì nell'abbraccio. Cinicamente lì ad attendere.

André prese a parlare piano, scandendo le parole, quasi avesse paura di farle uscire dalla bocca.

Non conosceva davvero tutto. Sperava che ciò che avrebbe detto sarebbe stato sufficiente. Gli sarebbe bastato sorprendere la reazione di lei, coglierla ed accoglierla…

"Martin vi ha visto….ha detto che quell'uomo era con te…lo ha visto…e poi c'era del sangue…tanto sangue…sulla tua bocca…Martin non mi ha detto altro…".

La testa affondata tra le braccia di André, dentro il suo corpo caldo e sicuro.

Oscar aprì gli occhi, immobile a fissare il vuoto di fronte a sé.

Nel vuoto e nelle parole di André si rammentò un poco di più, non tutto…

Effimero tassello sbiadito, che nemmeno sapeva se fosse frutto di ciò che temeva o di ciò che…

Sperava non fosse accaduto, sperava di _non_ ricordare perché _non_ era accaduto.

Non era una supposizione invece…

Non importava…

Non voleva sapere più nulla.

André provò a tenerla nell'abbraccio, ad ascoltare il silenzioso respiro che s'innalzava e ricadeva giù e poi s'innalzava di nuovo.

 _Quell'uomo era con te…_

 _Ne sono sicura. Deve aver fatto ciò che voleva…_

 _Non s'è fermato nemmeno quando gli ho detto che ero malata, nemmeno quando ha visto il tuo sangue…_

 _Otto settimane…_

 _Basta!_

Sentì le gambe cedere, solo le braccia di André la sorreggevano prima di scivolare giù a terra, piegata dal terribile sospetto.

Bastava quello.

Nel ventre un bambino che poteva essere di un altro, di un demone.

Nel ventre un bambino che sarebbe potuto non nascere, quando addirittura avrebbe decretato persino la sua stessa fine.

Un gemito soffocato, André la tirò su e la fece sedere sul letto, dove la tenne stretta, abbracciata per calarsi in quella disperazione che voleva accogliere, per tentare di cavarla via dall'altra.

La testa era appoggiata a lui, che non la sentiva quasi più respirare, mentre la chiamava e le accarezzava i capelli, il viso, cercando di rianimarla.

Con un filo di voce gli chiese se Martin aveva raccontato altro.

"No…questo è tutto…ma…".

Oscar iniziò a tremare, allora, più forte e André la strinse a sé, più forte…

La memoria si fermava in quel punto.

Il racconto di Martin anche.

 _Perché?_

 _Cos'era accaduto dopo?_

Il ceffone, per farla tacere, la corda stretta in bocca per impedirle di gridare, il peso dell'uomo, il respiro immobile, il buio, l'odore dell'acqua marcia…

I ricordi s'interrompevano lì, per riprendere inesorabilmente sul ponte della nave, nello sguardo dell'olandese e poi ancora mentre il coltello impugnato da entrambi si conficcava nel corpo dell'uomo.

"Ti prego…vedrai, ce la faremo anche questa volta…sono qui…combatteremo…insieme…".

Entrambi ora sapevano.

La verità era la stessa, non tutta forse, che però nessuno dei due poteva sapere cosa significasse la verità per l'altro.

Oscar l'intuì, lontano, persa nella sua disperazione.

No, quello diventava affar suo, solo suo.

André doveva starne fuori.

La verità poteva rappresentare la sua fine.

La fine dei sogni. La fine del desiderio, quello di rendere felice André, che non si sarebbe mai potuto realizzare.

Quel bambino poteva anche essere figlio di quell'uomo.

Poteva non essere di André.

Il pensiero s'impose, netto, implacabile…

Si riebbe e cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta di André.

"Lasciami adesso!".

Prese a staccarsi, Andrè tentò di forzare l'abbraccio, le mani s'aprirono sulla schiena, ma no, lei non ci voleva più stare lì, che finalmente sollevò gli occhi puntandoli addosso all'altro, furiosi.

"Oscar…".

"Lasciami!".

Esitò André, solo un istante.

Che lei, proprio come si parla ad un bambino o ad una persona che non capisce, scandì le parole, respirando a fatica per prepararsi a combattere.

Il terzo affondo…

"Lasciami andare André…o vuoi fare come quell'altro?".

André allargò le braccia, sconvolto, faticando a comprendere come lei potesse permettersi simili paragoni.

"Vai via maledizione…vai via!" – gli gridò addosso.

Prese a tremare, intuì d'essere stata crudele, il tono improvvisamente più mesto ma doloroso: "Non voglio farti del male André. Se resterai qui…se mi resterai vicino…sarai destinato a soffrire….non farmi questo…aiutami a non farti soffrire ti prego…".

André tentò di placare la rabbia, aggrappandosi alle ultime parole.

Lei gli rivolgeva un pensiero, come sempre, quello di non imporgli sofferenza.

Ma era realmente questa la sua preoccupazione?

Possibile che questo pensiero, questo desiderio, fosse diventato così prepotente da cancellare tutto?

Tutto ciò che si erano detti, tutto ciò era scorso tra loro…

No…

Questo istinto non poteva valere tutta la rabbia e tutta la disperazione che lei gli stava riversando addosso.

Negò…

"Cosa stai dicendo?" – la rabbia risaliva di nuovo – "Ne abbiamo già discusso tante volte…io non posso credere che tu ti nasconda ancora dietro questa…questa scusa…ipocrita!".

Era lui a gridare adesso…

S'era staccato. Non riusciva più a starle accanto.

Lo disgustava l'idea che lei si allontanasse e lo tenesse a distanza giustificandosi di non volere la sua sofferenza.

Quello era un gioco…

Quella era una fuga…

"E' una vita che ti sto accanto…e so benissimo cosa vuol dire soffrire…vivere accanto a te e non poterti nemmeno sfiorare…ecco cosa mi fa soffrire…e tu lo sai adesso. Non puoi non saperlo!".

Le contestazioni cadevano nel vuoto…

Lei non rispondeva…

Forse non ascoltava nemmeno più.

"Non ho mai avuto paura di soffrire per…te! Ma sai che non è questa la vera questione! Vedere la tua vita persa, annientata dalla solitudine nella quale chiudi il tuo cuore…questo mi fa star male più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo! E quel ch'è peggio è che non ti fidi di me…ancora una volta mi vuoi fuori dalla tua vita!".

Ora era André ad essere arrabbiato, che non sapeva più spiegarle che il comportamento era assurdo e non reggeva il senso che lei voleva imprimere a quella dannata discussione.

Si riavvicinò di nuovo.

Fece per abbracciarla…

Oscar era immobile, non si oppose, immersa nell'acqua marcia e nera della sentina.

 _Le dannate…_

 _Spinte…_

 _Violente…_

André scostò i capelli dal viso: "Guardami!".

Nessuna risposta, nessun movimento.

La bocca s'accostò alla bocca.

"Ti prego, guardami…".

Nessuna risposta, il respiro secco…

La bocca s'impresse un poco sulle labbra, sfiorandole, strisciando le labbra per indurle ad aprirsi, ad accoglierlo, a ricambiarlo.

Nessuna risposta…

Oscar indietreggiò rigida…

"Vattene!" – la supplica e l'ordine.

 _No, non me ne vado, non puoi aver dimenticato tutto, non puoi…_

André s'avvicinò, prese le labbra che tanto aveva desiderato nei giorni di lontananza e dolore.

Affondò la bocca nella bocca, la lingua a colmare la bocca, con passione, sofferenza, stringendosi a lei, chiedendo a lei, alla sua bocca di non respingerlo, di non lasciarlo.

Aveva bisogno di lei.

L'amava e l'amore non poteva soccombere, neppure sotto i colpi d'un'assurda violenza perpetrata da altri.

Affondò le dita nei capelli, che lei non si staccasse…

Un istante, gli parve che quel bacio soffocato e preteso fosse stato capace d'insinuarsi nella rabbia e l'avesse sciolta, a restituirgli la sua compagna, la sua donna, la sua amante.

Che anche lei, in quello stesso istante, provò a costringere sé stessa, a restare dentro la bocca, il calore immenso si scioglieva nel ventre...

Effimero sentimento, effimero istante…

Il cupo rimbombo dei tuoni, fuori, coprì nell'istante i battiti dei cuori impazziti.

Un istante perduto nella notte buia, calda e silenziosa.

Poi furono di nuovo dolore e disperazione ad imporsi, imponendo di staccarsi, lottare, sottrarsi, riaversi, ch'erano le lacrime ora, a rigare il viso, silenziose.

Segno tangibile e terribile che la ferita era ancora aperta e lo sarebbe stata ancora per molto tempo.

André stentò ad immaginare fosse per ciò che era accaduto sulla nave, per quanto fosse stata un'esperienza terribile. La reazione era spropositata per ciò che entrambi ora sapevano.

Si erano amati…

E, di nuovo, lei tornava la Oscar di un tempo. Non gliel'avrebbe permesso…

Anche se…

Pareva una statua di porcellana, il minimo urto l'avrebbe mandata in pezzi, distruggendola.

S'avvicinò di nuovo e provò a prendere il viso tra le mani, che lei tremava come una foglia e gli puntò addosso uno sguardo carico di rabbia.

André voleva a tutti i costi forzare quella situazione.

Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa sarebbe accaduto e al tempo stesso sentiva dentro di sé tutta l'urgenza di non lasciarla, non aveva altro modo per dimostrale che lui era lì e…

"Ti prego…non chiuderti dentro la tua rabbia…non…" - le dita accarezzarono la pelle - "Non lasciarmi…".

 _Fuori…_

"Non potrei sopportarlo…non dopo tutto quello che ci siamo detti, dopo quello che c'è stato…ma non significa nulla quello che c'è stato tra noi? Oscar….ci siamo amati…ti ho abbracciato…ti ho tenuta a me ed io mi sono perduto tra le tue braccia…possibile che questo non valga più nulla? Non voglio passare sotto silenzio quello che ti ha fatto quell'uomo….ma tu devi reagire e lottare per ciò che siamo, per il nostro amore. Oscar lo capisci questo?".

Il suo viso tra le mani, immobile.

"Ti supplico André…vai via…" – la voce, suono disarticolato, soffocato e perso, si spezzò nella gola, richiamandolo a tutta la disperazione di lei.

Quel suono, quella voce, più che la rabbia, ebbero il potere d'obbligarlo a lasciarla.

Oscar sentì le braccia staccarsi, il corpo allontanarsi, di una distanza impercettibilmente infinita e senza scampo.

Da lontano boati ovattati spezzavano il silenzio.

La pioggia lavava le pietre, la terra, i campi silenziosamente scuri, vuoti.

Fu come morire, un'altra volta, l'ennesima volta.

La disperazione vinceva sul desiderio di amare.

Oscar abbassò lo sguardo.

Tremava ma André non riuscì ad abbracciarla di nuovo.

Non riuscì a dire più una parola.

L'aveva supplicata di non allontanarlo.

E lei non aveva ceduto e gli aveva chiesto, ancora e ancora, di andare via.

Oscar lo sentì mentre si alzava dal letto. Pochi passi verso la porta che si chiuse.

Si lasciò scivolare giù, ritrovandosi seduta a terra, la schiena sorretta dalle assi del mobile.

Lo sguardo sbarrato, il respiro spezzato, dovette cercare un recipiente.

Sommersa dalla nausea, vomitò rabbia, che non aveva mangiato quasi nulla, mista al vino.

Il corpo rifiutava di perdersi, la mente doveva restare lì, sobria, lucida, di fronte all'ennesima follia.

Forse ciò che tentava di uscire non era nello stomaco ma proprio nella mente e finché questa fosse rimasta nel buio lei non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per liberarsi da ciò che bloccava la volontà e l'intelletto.

La testa iniziò a girare di nuovo e alla fine si ritrovò a terra, distesa, ad osservare il soffitto buio, sforzandosi, come ormai era diventato suo unico scopo, di riportare il respiro ad un ritmo normale, per consentire al cuore di rallentare e di non uscire dalla gola, chiusa in un nodo di dolore.

 _André…_

 _Ti chiedo solo un po' di tempo…_

 _Ti prego…ti supplico…_

 _Te lo dirò quello che sta accadendo…_

 _Solo…solo…lasciami il tempo di capire…io devo capire…_

Era rimasta sola.

André s'era arresto di fronte al rifiuto di consentirgli di restarle accanto.

Era sola, come aveva chiesto e come mai avrebbe voluto restare.

Alla fine aveva vinto lei.

Si chiese quante volte André avrebbe accettato quei rifiuti.

Quante volte ancora lei lo avrebbe respinto e lui, nonostante tutto, sarebbe tornato.

Cominciava a temere che prima o poi questo non sarebbe accaduto più.

 _§§§_

Uno sbuffo d'insofferenza…

La carta scartata scivolò leggera ad unirsi alle altre distese sul tavolino.

Il vociare era lieve, misto a risatine e convenevoli ed elogi al ricevimento sobro ma elegante, che da quelle parti era difficile radunare le poche personalità nobili che abitavano la zona.

Fiamminghe di dolcetti allo zenzero e cannella rilucevano sulla tavola che presto avrebbe accolto i commensali.

In attesa, nell'angoletto in disparte, rigorosamente accanto al caminetto, un gruppo di dame s'intratteneva svogliatamente nella partita a carte che procedeva a rilento, intervallata da continui affondi e richieste e commenti sui nuovi arrivati alla Tenuta Alcantia.

"E dite…Donna Artemisia… _Joria_ …il nuovo padrone…è un bell'uomo come si dice?" – affondò la Marchesa de Lion Bianco, la più anziana del gruppo, due figlie in età da marito.

Donna Artemisia stava zitta a consultare le carte ed il da farsi, in tutti i sensi.

"Sì…eccome!" – saltò su Ambrose de La Tour senza ritegno beccandosi l'occhiataccia della sorella maggiore.

Ambrose aveva la linguaccia lunga ma non si faceva mettere i piedi in testa dalla sorella.

"Suvvia Joria…non far tanto la scontrosa!" – ghignò la ragazzetta, agitando la destra poi voltandosi verso le dame.

A voce un poco più bassa, fece segno a quelle d'avvicinarsi: "Accidenti se l'è un bell'uomo! Non si può proprio negarlo! Alto, moro, un corpo retto, sano! Mica al pari d'un _uomo di fatica,_ sapete…quelli troppo generosi di muscoli e di carne che paion quasi gonfi, punti da uno sciame d'api! No, no! L'è proprio perfetto invece! L'è magro, asciutto…insomma…".

Quelle strabuzzarono…

"Ma che l'avete visto…visto…dico…senza vestiti!?" – sibilò la Marchesa de Lion Bianco, fissando l'altra con aria fintamente scandalizzata.

Ambrose si trattenne, tentando di non ridere in faccia alla nobildonna: "Marchesa no! Che dite! Me lo sono immaginato! L'è proprio bellino, davvero!".

"Ambrose!" – sibilò Joria simulando sdegno alla ben poco dignitosa descrizione della sorella.

L'altra fece una smorfietta e proseguì: "Non ha proprio difetti se s'esclude quando inforca quelle buffe lenti! Perché così il verde degli occhi si vede di meno! Ma poi per leggere le toglie e…oh…allora il riflesso degli occhi! Pare quello degli uliveti in primavera! Sapete…quando il vento colpisce le foglie e le agita ed il verde diventa argento e poi ritorna verde!? Non l'è mai uguale a prima…sapete me l'ha insegnato mia sorella a scovare le tonalità dei colori e a me…mi pare che gli occhi di quello siano agili come le fronde d'un ulivo! Mia sorella l'è rimasta affascinata!".

Ridacchiarono le altre quattro alla generosa descrizione e Donna Artemisia fu costretta a scandir il nome della fanciulla.

"Ambrose! Sei pregata di parlare per te e di non mettere in bocca a me le tue idee!".

Risero più forte le altre che conoscevano la proverbiale avversione che legava a doppio filo le due ospiti. Si stuzzicavano le due sorelle ma era raro la pensassero diversamente.

"Davvero ha gli occhi verdi?" – chiese la Marchesa Servi ammiccando ad Ambrose che annuì soltanto, con la testa, per non stizzire ulteriormente la sorella.

Parevano proprio cornacchie che s'erano alzate in volo e avevano adocchiato la preda succulenta, in attesa di potersi fiondare in picchiata e prenderla a beccate e dilaniarla.

"Ed è francese! Senz'altro francese!" – confermò Donna Rini, Baronessa Donna Rini, un'altra altolocata personalità del posto, nobile e abbastanza ricca da potersi permettere di sedere al tavolo con le altre, che poi da quelle parti di buono c'era che se anche fosse mancato un titolo non sarebbe stato rilevante, al più sarebbe bastato mettere sul piatto una cospicua dote, nonché appezzamenti e numero di servi ed il gioco era fatto.

Si sarebbe potuto condividere agevolmente le stesse cerimonie e gli stessi passatempi…

E gli stessi pettegolezzi!

Ciò che univa le dame erano, in effetti, il gioco delle carte, la pittura, la scrittura, l'amore per l'arte in genere, non da ultima la tessitura di arazzi, veri o intrecciati…

Trame ed orditi di piccanti congetture…

I giorni della settimana si trascorrevano a tessere e poi, durante i ricevimenti, le cornacchie s'intrattenevano sulle reciproche opere, oltre a beccarsi sui reciproci difetti, che poi la lettura e i commenti finivano per esser spesso accantonati per lasciar posto alla sequela di commenti sui buoni partiti che andavano e venivano dalla ricca campagna a Firenze e viceversa.

"E' nobile?" – chiese Lady Mary Dorothea Hannency, anzianotta, inglese d'origine ed un poco sorda, allungando il collo per udire l'ambita risposta.

Il silenzio calò sul gruppetto e le facce si voltarono tutte verso Donna Artemisia, l'unica che forse poteva avere notizie sul particolare.

L'altra tirò un respiro fondo, gli occhi ficcati alle carte, l'espressione aggrottata, sibilò un disinteressato: "No!".

Un coro soffocato intonò disappunto: "Nooo?! Ne siete sicura?!".

Donna Artemisia annuì: "Me l'ha confermato lui stesso…non è nobile…".

L'affermazione s'accompagnò alla stesa d'un tris di carte unita ad un sorriso sollevato.

Donna Artemisia de La Tour pareva soddisfatta sia per il gioco che volgeva a suo favore, sia perchè il nuovo padrone di Alcantia non era nobile e ciò sgombrava il campo dalle agguerrite avversarie alla costante ricerca d'un partito aristocratico, magari spiantato ma pur sempre blasonato, come amante per sé, o, peggio ancora, come marito per le figlie.

Al contrario, a lei non interessava elevarsi socialmente. Il titolo del defunto marito, il Conte de la Tour era più che sufficiente.

Ciò che le interessava…

"Allora non è fuggito come stanno facendo tutti i nobili della corte francese ora che la gente di Parigi pare aver preso gusto a governarsi da sé?!" – sibilò cattiva la Baronessa Rini.

"Non credo sia fuggito!" - chiosò Donna Artemisia un poco risentita, che la parola _fuga_ induceva sempre un'accezione di spregevole dissenso – "Comunque non è nobile e quindi la questione non si pone!".

L'uomo che aveva conosciuto pareva avere dalla sua un grande coraggio. Non aveva modi raffinatissimi, seppure i gesti si scioglievano elegantemente suadenti, sobri, capaci di catturare proprio per la loro sincera pacatezza.

"Nessuno è perfetto!" – chiosò Lady Mary Dorothea Hannency tirando un sospiro di disapprovazione che costrinse la giovane ospite a redarguire l'anziana seppur con lo sguardo.

Ridacchiarono di nuovo, tutte quante.

"A che punto siete con i vostri scritti?" – domandò Donna Artemisia tentando di cambiare discorso.

Non le piaceva parlare degli assenti, non certo di André, assolutamente no. Le pareva di profanare l'aura che l'aveva inevitabilmente catturata e lasciata senza parole.

"Avete trovato soggetti degni della vostra ispirazione!?" – precisò pungente.

Ambrose rise, intervenendo: "Tu sì cara sorella…l'ho visto il bozzetto giù nello studio, pareva davvero somigliante al nostro amabile vicino di casa!".

Altre risatine soffocate e sguardi sgranati…

La Marchesa de Lion Bianco e la Baronessa Rini si guardarono sottecchi.

"Noi siamo in stallo!" – chiosarono all'unisono.

Le dita ingioiellate volteggiarono in aria in segno di sufficienza, come a dire che la vita degli scrittori era molto dura di quei tempi.

"Sapete scrivere comporta un indubbio dispendio di forze…" – prese a spiegare la baronessa – "Badare alla casa, accertarsi che la servitù esegua gli ordini come si conviene…i fiori freschi da cambiare tutti i giorni e la pulizia e il ricevimento degli ospiti…insomma…il tempo per scrivere…e poi c'è anche lo sforzo di accogliere le opere delle nostre rispettabili amiche…e dar loro i nostri pareri…".

Si tentava di dare una spiegazione plausibile.

"Troppe incombenze! Tutte insieme! E' difficile!" – sospirò la Marchesa de Lion Bianco – "Però l'ho trovato splendido il vostro racconto baronessa…davvero splendido!".

La Baronessa Rini prese a gonfiare il petto soddisfatta dell'omaggio, che, nell'immediato, ricambiò con un suadente _grazie, non dovete, sono solo una profana, non me intendo, ma ci metto tutto il cuore,_ per concludere che anche l'opera dell'amica fosse squisitamente esemplare!

"Donna Rini…"- saltò su Artemisia – "E voi…marchesa… dite la verità!".

Un respiro…

L'affondo…

"Non avete scritto una riga!".

La Baronessa Rini fece finta di risentirsi: "Joria! Non vi permetto!".

"Ah non mi permettete!? Di grazia…vi siete appena sperticate nelle lodi delle vostre fatiche…tutte splendide dunque!? Ma se poi dite sia così complicato scrivere…mi domando…non avete tempo…dunque…e siete davvero tutte così brave!?".

"Joria…" – sbuffò La Baronessa Rini – "Scrivere non è come…come…".

Tergiversava sulle parole che alla contessa gliene avrebbe volute dire quattro come si deve!

"Come!?" – Artemisia prese a scrutare l'altra, voleva proprio vedere dove sarebbe andata a parare e l'altra esitò un istante e poi affondò.

"Scrivere non è come dipingere! Ecco! Se siete abbastanza abile da mescolare pigmenti, il lavoro viene da sé! Ma scrivere…oh…è necessario scegliere accuratamente una parola dopo l'altra, accostarle, controllare che i regolamenti della scrittura siano rispettati e che la scelta dei fatti sia sufficientemente veritiera…per non parlare del carattere dei personaggi! Si deve padroneggiare la capacità di decrizione dell'animo e dei sentimenti e dei gesti…non sono mica tutti burattini in posa come i vostri?!".

 _Il carattere dei personaggi…-_ si ripetè Artemisia nella testa, trattenendo una mezza risata – _Adesso lo chiamano carattere!_

"Voi riproducete un volto…" – cincischiò la Baronessa Rini per rimarcare la propria sofferenza emotiva ed artistica – "Ce l'avete davanti! Non dovete fare altro che copiarlo! Noi il volto lo si descrive, lo si mette in movimento! Quindi no! La scrittura non è come la pittura! Per quanto voi possiate esser abile, le abilità messe in campo da noi scrittrici sono molto più…più…dispendiose! Ci vuole più tempo e concentrazione e noi non siamo use sploloquare sui nostri scritti. Un dipinto lo si vede come evolve. Uno scritto no! Ce lo teniamo per noi ed accettiamo di condividerlo solo quand'esso appare perfetto!".

La baronessa sorrise compiaciuta alla propria filippica, scrutando le compagne e chiedendo manforte con gli occhi. E le altre annuirono che quella aveva la lingua lunga e tagliente e aveva parlato per tutte.

Insomma non si poteva esser troppo tenere sulla questione che poi si sarebbe rischiato di passare per fesse.

Artemisia fissò la Rini con aria di compatimento, come a dire _non inventate stupidaggini!_

Scrivere e dipingere sono arti…

Se manca l'ispirazione o le capacità sono scarse avete un bel dire che c'è da fare in casa e non si ha tempo di dedicarsi ad esse.

Tirò un respiro fondo Donna Artemisia de la Tour prima d'affondare, che sentirsi dire che dipingere non fosse arte al pari della scrittura proprio non le andava giù.

Lei c'impiegava giorni a scegliere un soggetto, altrettanti per studiare la posa, l'espressione, e ancora per stabilire le tonalità, mescolare i pigmenti, accertarsi che rendessero l'incarnato.

La luce andava trattata con rispetto ed umiltà, al pari della soave scena d'un amplesso che tanto quelle scribacchine s'ostinavano a voler mettere nero su bianco, che invece, ogni volta, veniva fuori…

Il chiarore d'una candela contro il bagliore d'un fulmine…

Ecco quel che cercava Donna Artemisia.

E se la luce era sbagliata si doveva gettare via tutto. Non si poteva prendere un altro foglio, non si poteva ricominciare daccapo.

Si doveva ripensare tutto…

"Forse…" – sibilò greve – "Ne deduco che la mancaza d'ispirazione possa trovar ragione in qualche accidente! Magari dovreste affidarvi ad buon romanzo, ad un trattato storico che descriva una qualche battaglia…l'eroica resistenza d'un personaggio del passato! Un ribelle magari! Ecco si…prendete spunto dalla storia d'un ribelle! Vedrete che andrà meglio!".

Sgranò gli occhi Joria, calando sulle altre un'espressione d'isterico compatimento: "Sapete i ribelli sono molto di moda in questo periodo! Soprattutto quando si tratta di aitanti giovani di bell'aspetto! _Uomini di fatica_ come usa dire mia sorella! Quelli per intenderci che sembran punti da uno sciame d'api!".

Lo sdegnò serpeggiò tra le sdegnate compagne di ventura.

"Che dite Joria?! Come vi permettete!" – s'indispettirono le compagne risentite che l'altra avesse visto solo quello negli scritti che s'erano scambiate.

"Suvvia!" – affondo Donna Artemisia de La Tour, un ghignò quasi farsesco sulla faccia – "E che sarà mai ammettere che un uomo prestante fa sempre la sua bella figura in una storia?! Preferireste forse leggere d'un uomo che spreca la propria vita ed il proprio intelletto sopra sudate carte e disquisisce del moto dei corpi celesti o di come l'è fatta la materia o ancora di come il poetaccio s'è inventato la storia di scendere negl'Inferi oppure…".

Un respiro, fondo, le parole ben calibrate: "Oppure della soave trama d'un ribelle che salva la dama in pericolo e se la sposa e le è fedele per il resto della vita!? E combatte soprusi e tiranni!? E che l'è pure un bell'uomo!?".

La foga s'era impadronita del linguaggio dando la stura all'accento territoriale.

La domanda poi era retorica ma Donna Artemisia de La Tour glielo voleva puntualizzare che le compagne di circolo avrebbero tratto sicuramente ispirazione dal coraggioso ribelle più che dallo scribacchino di scienze ma non l'avrebbero ammesso mai, nemmeno sotto tortura.

E a parlar di ribelli sarebbe inevitabilmente saltata fuori la solita storiella d'amore e di tenzoni…

Dunque il chiarore d'una candela contro il bagliore d'un fulmine.

"Joria!" – lo sdegno inspessì la corale contestazione.

Ma no, l'altra ci aveva preso gusto. Provocata a dovere voleva a sua volta provocare.

"Certamente solo nel caso secondo – quello del ribelle punto dallo sciame d'api che si sposa la sua bella damigella - si potrebbe - come qualcuna di voi ha già fatto e non negatelo perché ve l'ho sentite leggere queste storie e ci ridacchiavate pure sopra - di provare di metter giù qualche riga d'un qualche atto amoroso tra i due sposi! Son convinta verrebbe fuori pure bello sagace!".

Ambrose sgranò gli occhi…

Credeva d'esser lei, giovane e con la lingua lunga, a dettare scandalo.

Joria invece, quando ci si metteva, era molto più brava.

Le dame fecero schioccare i ventagli, prendendo a farsi aria, per nascondere il finto disappunto e mostrare così sdegno alle provocatorie parole della contessa Donna Artemisia de La Tour.

Un altro respiro…

Artemisia ripensò agli scritti che quelle avevano letto nelle riunioni.

I gentiluomini o eran tutti santi o tutti diavoli, anche se parevan più poveri polpi, come quelli che ansimavano silenziosi e lenti, appena pescati, nei secchi dei pescatori, giù al porto, lì lì per tirare le cuoia.

Per non parlare poi delle donzelle, fanciulle perennemente in caccia d'un uomo da cui farsi salvare e poi sedurre e strapazzare, salvo ritrovarsi ad attendere una povera creatura.

Ed era lì che saltava fuori l'eroe ribelle che la povera fanciulla se la sposava!

Le dame avrebbero fatto carte false per avverturarsi in simili prove letterarie ma non potevano darlo a vedere troppo apertamente. Lo scandalo sarebbe stato enorme.

L'ultima volta la malcapitata s'era ritrovata in mezzo ad una rivolta e per fare il suo dovere d'antagonista agli usurpatori aveva candidamente affermato che sarebbe andata a compiere un omicidio per vendicare non so quale torto subito e l'interlocutrice, invece di gridare all'assassinio, aveva risposto di andarle a prendere le cipolle!

Così…

Un omicidio a suon di cipolle!

Che razza di pubblico avrebbe mai apprezzato!

"E se magari provaste col grottesco!?" – proseguì la contessa infervorata dalla provocazione – "Si insomma…avete presente quel gran commediante di Goldoni? Pare che anche lui si sia cimentato in degne storielle sulla gente che si ama e si strugge per amore…fatemi pensare…sì ecco! _Gl'innamorati!"._

Il genere era disprezzato.

"Noi non scriviamo quella robaccia!" – puntualizzò la Baronessa Rini – "Il grottesco è oltremodo offensivo! Vorreste forse immaginare la somma storia di disgraziati amanti - Romeo e Giulietta o Abelardo ed Eloisa…per intenderci… - ridotte a cumuli di battute sagaci, domande e risposte strozzate solo per far ridere il pubblico, esili e povere freddure a mettere in ridicolo le struggenti ed epiche unioni?!".

I toni s'innalzavano.

"Perché no!?" – sibilò Artemisia estasiata d'esser riuscita a scuotere le demenziali coscienze delle compagne che si fingevano scandalizzate solo per aggirare l'ostacolo e poi scivolare in ancor più scadenti peripezie letterarie – "Se va di moda far questo perché non farlo! Se servirà a far ridere il pubblico ed attirare consensi…i vostri scritti ci guadagnerebbero senz'altro! D'altra parte non è forse l'intento di ciascun artista quello d'essere riverito ed apprezzato?! Come ci riesce…sono affari suoi! E se il popolo gradisce, tanto meglio! Credete che il popolo sappia chi è Giulietta? Credete che sappia qual è la differenza tra il bardo inglese e i sommi poeti che cantano delle giovani dame giù al porto con braccia e gambe aperte ad accogliere ogni sera marinai dalle barbe ispide?! Suvvia…".

"Joria!" – all'unisono, scandalizzate!

No, l'altra pareva non aver ancora terminato: "Non vedo perché Giulietta non potrebbe mettersi lì a dialogare con sé stessa e a darsi della stupida per aver penato tanto per il suo povero Romeo quando sarebbe bastato architettare qualche accortezza per accoglierlo in casa e…".

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò tanto quanto quello delle altre s'era sgranato, atterrito dalla grezzità del tono.

"Portarselo a letto! Tanto alla fine sempre lì arrivate! Il castello di risvolti penosi e struggenti ce lo si potrebbe bellamente risparmiare per andare al sodo…".

La baronessa Rini fece per alzarsi, scandalizzata, il ventaglio seccamente chiuso e stretto nella destra, il volto paonazzo dalla rabbia.

La Marchesa del Lion Binaco la trattenne per la crinolina della manica.

Joria la fissò, severa stavolta, perché chiunque si fosse messo a disprezzare la sua pittura, no la pittura in genere, non l'avrebbe passata liscia, restando impunito o immune dallo stesso disprezzo che lei provava per le prove letterarie delle altre.

"Da quello che si sente in giro pare che il grottesco vada molto di moda e prima o poi anche le grandi storie d'amore ci finiranno in mezzo!" – proseguì dunque, il tono cinico ed ormai sprezzante delle buone maniere – "Rendere ridicolo un amore! Non sarebbe poi così sbagliato. Lasciar parlare gli amanti come se fossero spettatori di sé stessi, finalmente liberi di contestare la sorte disgraziata che gli è calata sulla testa e liberi di prendersela con gli autori tragici che gli han rovesciato addosso quella triste parte! A rappresentarsi piangenti e perduti…che strazio…che mare di lacrime! Inutili! Di questi tempi le persone vogliono solo ridere con tutti i guai che hanno. Diventereste famose ed osannate! Vi farebbero monumenti! Invece che far piangere dovreste imparare a far ridere. Ma badate bene non è facile saper far ridere…".

"Noi non lo faremo!" – gongolarono in coro le arpie - "Sarebbe ridicolo!".

"Appunto!" – Joria calò le carte, un gesto secco d'insofferenza – "Ridere non è sbagliato ma rendere ridicolo ciò che non lo è, questo sarebbe davvero imperdonabile! E le vostre elucubrazioni sui grandi amori ridotti a piagnistei continui come ad ineleganti sequenze di doppi sensi senza senso…questo è ridicolo!".

Donna Artemisia negò con la testa mentre gli occhi della mente presero a fuggire lontano…

"Se vi atterrete alla realtà, come tento di fare io nei miei quadri…se l'ascolterete la realtà…" - gli occhi della mente ammiravano Giuditta che decapitava Oloferne – "Forse davvero l'ispirazione troverebbe la giusta corrente. Quanto alla scrittura, su quello non posso far nulla. Io non so scrivere e non potrei esservi d'aiuto….".

Lo sguardo si perse…

Sangue ovunque di contro all'incarnato lunare delle due giovani che tenevano la testa dell'aguzzino.

Silenzioso strazio…

Pungente vendetta…

Il bagliore del fulmine contro il chiarore d'un moccolo!

La contestazione alle compagne di circolo non era campata in aria! La letteratura prediletta di quelle era sempre la stessa, storie d'amore difficili, non corrisposte, travagliate.

La Baronessa Rini aveva citato il Bardo Inglese! Se l'avesse letto davvero avrebbe scoperto l'amore tragico, lo era davvero, così come la proverbiale sagacia delle donne.

Le donne del bardo erano capaci d'annientare la mente ottusa dei poveri amanti e di rigirarseli per benino…

Ma no, Joria sapeva che le altre nemmeno l'avevano sbirciato il poeta anglosassone!

Le deplorevoli manfrine sul senso dell'onore che svolazzava ogni due righe per tre negli scritti delle nobildonne ne era la prova lampante.

E quel ch'era peggio…

Immaginarsi di scendere ancora più in basso facendosi beffe dell'amore tragico…

Il vero amore, la vera passione…

Si nutre di sguardi, d'impercettibili ed acute ed inconfessabili parole, dette sottovoce, mentre le labbra si sfiorano appena e preludono alla inevitabile ascesa che penetra e solleva i sensi.

Artemisia si portò una mano alla fronte…

 _E' nell'assenza che s'intuisce la bellezza della presenza, non nell'esibizione sfrenata._

 _L'allusione costruisce, la descrizione annienta._

 _Il silenzio…_

 _Il rumore più assordante, la vendetta più atroce…_

"Oh…dimenticavo!" – l'ultima chiosa.

Le altre s'ammutolirono lì a chiedersi che altro avrebbe tirato fuori la contessa.

"Mi raccomando…che la povera creaturina che la si dovesse far nascere dall'unione dei disgraziati amanti…e che la sia femmina!".

"Femmina!?" – contestò la Baronessa Rini – "Femmina? E perché? E perché non potebbe esser maschio? Le femmine di questi tempi non posson fare nulla! I maschi invece…potrebbero vendicare l'onore dei genitori!".

"Ecco…vedete che ho ragione!" – sentenziò Joria – "Immaginate invece una femminuccia…pure bellina magari…che anche se non è maschio si cimenta come un maschio in tutto ciò che le fanciulle non potrebbero fare!? Ci pensate? Un vero colpo di scena! Ve lo garantisco! Meglio che gli facciate nascere una femmina al ribelle e alla sua donna che così c'è più scelta su quel che si potrebbe lasciarle fare! Se cade in disgrazia e le tocca d'intrattenere gli uomini allora si potrebbe dire che non sarebbe colpa sua e se invece diventa un'eroina ecco che il nostro povero genere c'avrebbe tutto di guadagnato! Che le donne se vogliono possono fare tutto ciò che vogliono!".

"Joria siete indecente!".

"Meglio indecente che ridicola!" – rimbeccò quella e davvero fu lei che fece per alzarsi. Ambrose la trattenne…

"Suvvia sorella e perché te la prendi tanto? Si diceva così per parlare…".

Joria tirò un repiro fondo…

Tentò di restare lì, più per convenienza verso la padrona di casa che aveva offerto il ricevimento.

Il discorso virò repentino, onde evitare incresciosi incidenti di rango più che letterari.

"E dite…dite…monsieur non è giunto da solo…mi pare?" – la Marchesa Servi andava al sodo che non si perdeva in stupidi giri di parole ma ambiva molto cinicamente a metter in tavola le carte scoperte per stabilire chi avrebbe avuto più possibilità di arrivare in fondo al gioco. La Marchesa Servi era maritata ma non disdegnava d'intrattenersi a volte con qualche cicisbeo della nobiltà inglese che stazionava a Livorno o magari qualche ufficiale di bordo che poi ripartiva così da evitarle pettegolezzi troppo arditi che avrebbero insospettito il marito.

Artemisia si morse il labbro. Anche lì ammise con sé stessa di saperne davvero poco. Anche lei aveva tentato di conoscere l'identità del compagno di viaggio…

"No…c'erano due persone con lui…un bambino…".

"Un bambino? E chi è?".

"Suo figlio!" – precisò Donna Artemisia mettendo sul tavolo una carta che unì alla sequenza scartata da un'altra dama.

"Cosa? Un figlio!?".

Donna Rini si fece il segno della croce.

Donna Artemisia si stava divertendo come poche volte nella vita: ci teneva a scandalizzare le altre bigotte ben pensanti. Tutto ciò che provocava stupore per lei era fonte d'immensa gioia.

Un figlio…

Quel moccioso era delizioso e ne era certa, Donna Artemisia, che il ritrattino riconsegnatole dall'inserviente, nell'albergo di Firenze, ritrovato nella stanza dove André aveva alloggiato con il bambino, l'avesse disegnato proprio Martin.

Un viso appena abbozzato, forse una persona a lui molto cara.

Joria pensò che se fosse riuscita ad ingraziarsi il ragazzino…

Il disegno e la pittura avrebbero fatto da tramite tra sé e il bambino e poi tra sé e lui e André e…

"E la terza chi è?" – la Marchesa Servi pareva invasata.

Donna Artemisia sul punto era in difetto. Della persona ch'era giunta ad abitare ad Alcantia si sapeva pochissimo.

L'indispensabile lo sciorinò Ambrose de La Tour.

"Pare non goda di buona salute…".

"E' malato?".

La declinazione non venne smentita, tuttaltro…

"Ma come fate a dire che è un uomo?".

Ambrose alzò le spalle: "Ho spedito varie volte Carlotta e Soreca a parlare con la servitù della tenuta. Così…tra serve ci si intende ed è più facile avere notizie. Ma le giovani che lavorano là non hanno il permesso d'avvicinarsi alla stanza di quella persona. L'unica che può farlo è Donna Lari…".

"E con questo? Sarà una persona schiva…oppure è davvero malata…ma chi vi dice che non sia una donna?! Magari l'è talmente brutta che non si vuol far vedere!" – rimbeccò la Baronessa Rini.

"Non credo…" – obiettò Artemisia – "Intendo dire che se fosse una donna…di questi tempi avrebbe avuto necessità d'avere al seguito almeno due cameriere. Dico due per star dalla parte della ristrettezza. Invece pare faccia tutto da sé! Credo davvero che quello sia un uomo dalla testa ai piedi vi dico!".

L'inconscio gioca brutti scherzi.

Il timore d'una rivale aveva sovrastato e debellato la logica e la prudenza che avrebbero dovuto, al contrario, mettere al riparo da conclusioni azzardate.

Annuirono le altre, che se la persona in questione faceva tutto da sé, allora ciò induceva senz'ombra di dubbio a scartare la tesi d'una dama.

"E poi…i panni stesi ad asciugare sono gilet, camicie…non c'erano indumenti femminili, né sottogonne, né busti…".

"Allora dev'essere senz'altro un altro giovane…forse un parente del padrone…".

"Questo proprio non si sa!".

"E' nobile?" – chiese Lady Shirley Hannency, allungando di nuovo il collo per udire la risposta.

Silenzio…

Questa volta Donna Artemisia negò con la testa.

"Nemmeno lui?" – precisò l'anziana.

"No…madame…non lo so…non so chi sia…nessuno l'ha visto…esce raramente per via della salute cagionevole. Non si sa neppure che faccia abbia!".

"Peccato…la faccia sarebbe stata importante!" - convenne la Marchesa de Lion Bianco che non avrebbe disdegnato d'architettare un incontro con le figliole – "Anche gli uomini posson esser brutti e non aver voglia di farsi vedere in giro!" –

"Non sarebbe difficile scoprirlo…"- sibilò Lady Hannency.

Donna Artemisia sollevò lo sguardo. Avrebbe fatto comodo anche a lei comprendere chi fosse la terza persona. L'unico appiglio era la nomea del precedente proprietario della tenuta.

"Il Generale Augustin Reynier Jarjayes…" – disse piano a sua volta – "La tenuta apparteneva a lui…".

"Sì…sìììì lui sì ch'era francese ed era nobile!" – ammise la Marchesa Servi tutta d'un fiato – "Dicono fosse venuto a visitare la tenuta due volte e che l'ultima si fosse portato dietro la moglie ed il figlio…è stato tanti anni fa…non sono più tornati…il bambino stava sempre con loro e così nessuno pare l'abbia visto da vicino…".

"Che strana coincidenza! E se fosse uno dei figli?".

Donna Artemisia convenne che l'affermazione poteva essere plausibile. Quel figlio che persino lei rammentava poco, ch'era molto piccola allora, poteva essere il compagno di viaggio ch'era arrivato con Monsieur Grandier.

"Dite madame…" – fu Artemisia stavolta ad incalzare l'anziana inglese – "Avete detto che ci sarebbe un modo per conoscerli? Vi avverto che monsieur è persona molto schiva. Gli ho chiesto di prendere visione dei conti delle mie terre e ho faticato non poco a convincerlo…l'ha fatto solo perché gli ho assicurato che tengo al buon andamento della tenuta per il benessere dei miei contadini. Come vedete non s'è smentito!".

Donna Rini alla notizia s'imbronciò e prese a sbuffare.

"Come dovrei fare dunque?" – chiese Joria.

"Tra due settimane si terrà un ricevimento a Livourne. Sir Henry McCharty festeggia non so quale trattato commerciale…" – annuì la Marchesa Servi.

"Quest'inglesi! Sempre a festeggiare i loro traffici! Mai una volta che tenessero un ricevimento per un fidanzamento o la nascita d'un bimbo!" – sibilò la Marchesa de Lion Bianco.

"Gl'inglesi sono inglesi mesdames!" – sentenziò severa Lady Hannency – "Han dalla loro la pragmaticità degli affari e la sublime capacità di mettere in poesia i sentimenti umani…".

"Joria ma è meglio così!" – s'intromise la Marchesa Servi – "Un trattato commerciale non impegna gli ospiti…i riguardi sono solo per il denaro…se non si è nobili si può partecipare comunque. Anzi, potrebbe essere una buona scusa per invitare monsieur…monsieur…".

"Grandier…Monsieur André Grandier…" – precisò Artemisia, nella voce il tuffo della speranza d'aver finalmente trovato una scusa per portare André fuori dalla tenuta.

"Ecco appunto!" – replicò la marchesa – "Si dice in giro che la tenuta sia molto vasta e che lui si stia dando da fare per migliorare la resa delle terre…".

"Anche il trattamento dei contadini!" – biascicò Donna Rini con una punta di sarcasmo, che non vedeva l'ora di saltar su e dire la sua, che la sua di solito era una cattiveria bella e buona – "Mio marito ha detto che molti di quelli che lavoravano per noi hanno accettato di mettersi al servizio di quell'uomo e lui ha offerto loro di sistemare alcune baracche in disuso da anni e di stabilirsi lì, almeno per il tempo del raccolto. Inaudito! Così quella gente adesso sarà capace di pretendere lo stesso trattamento ovunque deciderà di lavorare!".

Donna Artemisia de La Tour sobbalzò alla notizia, ch'essa andava ad aggiungersi alle già sorprendenti novità che l'arrivo di monsieur aveva portato, tutte dirompenti e comunque molto vicine al sentire della contessa.

Il cuore si contrasse, un altro tassello muto ma fulgido andava a completare il quadro di sensazioni che quell'uomo suscitava nel cuore.

Corse in sua difesa: "Donna Rini…mi sembra invece che le decisioni che prende Monsieur Grandier gli facciano onore. Non c'è nessuna ragione perché un padrone non si comporti come un padre…i lavoranti devono essere soddisfatti per rendere al meglio i loro servizi. Se li si affama o non li si paga abbastanza anche il loro rendimento finirà con l'essere scarso e ne risentirà…".

"Joria…mi sembra che tu stia parteggiando un po' troppo per quell'uomo!" – saltò su Donna Rini, che il freno a beccarsi era ormai abbandonato, a riprova il rapido abbandono del voi – "Quello non può permettersi di venir qui e stravolgere le regole che da secoli imperano nelle nostre campagne…ma c'era d'aspettarselo. E' francese! I francesi sono tutti ribelli! Guardate quello che è accaduto in Francia! Il re è stato costretto a lasciare la reggia e a tornare a Parigi! Una cosa inaudita! E da quando la gente ha il potere di decidere dove deve stare il suo sovrano?".

"Un ribelle! Allora anche quell'uomo è un ribelle!" – dedussero in coro le altre conacchie, negli sguardi l'appiglio letterario a buttar giù una nuova sorprendente storia.

Donna Artemisia fulminò la baronessa: "E da quando la gente deve morire di fame o di malattie per lavorare bene? Un buon sovrano deve avere a cuore il destino del suo popolo. Proprio come il nostro Granduca! Non mi pare che vi siate lamentata quando si sono stabilite nuove regole perché la gente potesse lavorare e vantare dei diritti sui compensi e sulle condizioni di lavoro! Certo da quel che ho appreso vostro marito non l'ha presa bene ma se vuole continuare ad abitare nel Granducato dovrà chinare la testa ed adattarsi! Monsieur l'ha già fatto e forse nemmeno conosceva le nuove regole e comunque si è adattato immediatamente! O devo forse convenire che voi preferireste mettervi contro le disposizioni dei nostri governanti?!".

L'altra sgranò gli occhi stizzita e punta nell'orgoglio: "Non vi permetto! Mio marito sa il fatto suo e così l'offendete!".

"Vostro marito è un tiranno Donna Rini! Non temo d'essere smentita. Lo sanno tutti qua attorno solo che nessuno ha il coraggio di dirvelo in faccia. Ebbene io invece sì. Sono un'umile pittrice ma sì! Vi dico in faccia che vostro marito è un tiranno e i vostri contadini hanno fatto bene a scegliersi un padrone più umano e più giusto!".

Gli animi si stavano scaldando.

Donna Rini battè le mani in grembo e fece per alzarsi.

La Marchesa Servi corse ai ripari: "Su…su…mesdames…suvvia non litighiamo tra noi! Ognuno gestisce le proprie terre come meglio ritiene…Artemisia…senti…credo che Donna Rini abbia ragione!".

L'altra squadrò la marchesa. Sapeva d'avere ragione lei, invece, che odiava quell'accozzaglia di donne pettegole pronte a sparlare di qualsiasi gesto si distaccasse dall'opprimente evolversi della vita di campagna. Ci stava provando il Granduca a modificare il pensiero ferreo dei latifondisti che su tutto quanto appartenesse loro, su tutto, si vantavano d'aver potere di vita e di morte.

Il marito di Donna Rini, il Barone Rini, era uno di quelli.

Ci stava provando il Granduca e la stessa cosa stava facendo Monsieur André Grandier…

Come dargli torto allora? Come disprezzare ciò che stava tentando di mettere in atto?

 _Che intendi dire?_

Lo chiese Joria in silenzio…

"Vedi…" – tentò di spiegare la Marchesa Servi – "Convengo che la povera gente che lavora per noi debba essere trattata bene. Sennò effettivamente…se non mangia, il contadino mica la lavora bene la terra! Ma…se gli si concede troppo…poi questa stessa gente pretenderà sempre di più e non ci sarà più modo di guadagnare per chi la terra la possiede. Se non si guadagna non si possono ricomprare le sementi, i concimi…non si possono pagare i contadini l'anno successivo…e tutto finirebbe per disperdersi e fallire…".

Lo scenario non faceva una piega ma no, Donna Artemisia non ci stava a restare impigliata in quell'infernale meccanismo d'economia spiccia.

"Resto dell'idea che se nessuno porterà mai una modifica prima o poi il sistema che c'è adesso sarà destinato a fallire comunque…" – chiosò Joria alzandosi e gettando le carte sul tavolo.

La partita era finita…

"Conveniamo d'invitare comunque Monsieur Grandier ed il suo amico per il prossimo ricevimento?" – chiese la Marchesa Servi tentando di rattoppare lo sbrego che s'era creato tra le altre due – "Sarebbe comuque un'occasione per conoscerli e poi si valuterà. Le terre che possiede quell'uomo sono immense e credo che anche a lui converrà conoscere le pratiche del luogo, forse così capirà che non può decidere il da farsi tutto da solo e magari ammetterà che i sistemi che si utilizzano adesso sono più che ottimi?!".

Le altre annuirono, chi generosamente, chi a labbra strette.

Lady Shirley Hannensy si sistemò il corsetto che vista la magrezza tendeva a scivolar giù lasciando intravedere un seno rugoso ed un poco vuoto.

"Gentili signore…sarà un grande evento. Certo, nulla a che vedere con i ricevimenti del Conte Rudolf…".

"A proposito…quando tornerà?".

"Lui e madame sono in Austria adesso…c'impiegheranno un poco a tornare perché si son tirati dietro i due marmocchi. Ma quando arriveranno…potremo organizzare un ricevimento di benvenuto degno del nostro ambasciatore austriaco! Per il momento vi attendo tutti a Livourne e badate…".

La vecchietta si alzò traballando…

"Siete tutte mie ospiti! Anche il vostro…" – la manina ossuta s'agitò su e giù – "Il vostro…".

"Monsieur Grandier!" – scandì Donna Artemisia con uno sbuffo.

"Ecco sì…anche monsieur ed il suo amico saranno miei ospiti. Desidero veder da vicino questi ribelli francesi! Uh…che evento che sarà! Altro che trattati commerciali!".

Donna Artemisia fece spallucce.

Era certa che l'uomo che aveva conosciuto non avesse compiuto la scelta d'avvicinarsi alla povera gente che veniva a chiedere di lavorare solo perché inconsapevole delle consuetudini d'ingaggio dei contadini e dei lavoranti nelle terre del Granducato..

L'aveva fatto apposta invece!

Monsieur Grandier le voleva scardinarle quelle dannate consuetudini, non certo apprenderle per bocca di noiosi latifondisti!

Ci avrebbe scommesso ch'era così e Joria ammise con sé stessa che sarebbe stata dalla sua parte e avrebbe fatto di tutto per sostenerlo ed incoraggiarlo, anche a costo di mettersi contro tutta l'elite della nobiltà livornese e persino quella di Firenze.

213


	38. Tempo

" _E se c'è un cielo, lui è là, e mi dormirà accanto in modo che io possa dormire…"._

 _L'amante di Lady Chatterley_

 _D.H. Laurence_

 _ **Tempo**_

Al piano terra c'erano le cucine e le dispense.

Non c'era servitù vera e propria, solo poche persone che andavano e venivano dal villaggio, per comodità e perché così nessuno si sarebbe intrufolato nella stanza di _madame,_ quando Donna Lari fosse stata impegnata in altre faccende.

Donna Lari aveva stabilito che _Vossignoria_ fosse eccessivo. _Mademoiselle_ le pareva terribilmente grazioso ma decisamente inappropriato al carattere intemperante della nuova padrona.

 _Madame, madame…_

Dunque Oscar sarebbe stata _madame_ e basta.

Le stanze erano alte, spaziose, le porte anche, di forma rettangolare, con cornici in arenaria.

Alcune erano ad arco, anche quella che conduceva nella grande sala della caccia.

Il portico di fuori girava attorno alla casa, così come la loggia al piano superiore, tagliata dentro il corpo dell'edificio e ancora più su, l'ultima fila di finestre ben protette dalla furia del vento che aveva preso a soffiare impetuoso da quando s'era entrati nel mese di dicembre.

Da lontano s'udivano i nitriti dei cavalli ricoverati nelle scuderie.

Gli animali venivano lasciati uscire nelle ore più calde della giornata e pascolare dove l'erba era più fina, alta, ancora verde.

In fondo ai roseti, il sentiero era protetto da due lunghe fila di piccoli cipressi, ben tenuti e curati, dove gli occhi erano ancora attirati dalle tonalità intense e diverse dei fiori che continuavano a fiorire, caparbi, nonostante il freddo più intenso e umido.

Le corolle s'agitavano all'odore salmastro del mare, petali variopinti vorticavano nell'aria, attraversata dai voli radenti dei gabbiani a sfidare le residue correnti calde.

Oscar alzò lo sguardo osservando la casa.

Poi riprese la via della spiaggia che aveva imparato a conoscere. Camminava piano, era molto presto. Non aveva chiuso occhio o forse sì, che ad un certo punto s'era ritrovata nel letto e nemmeno sapeva com'era riuscita a tirarsi su da terra o da chissà dove fosse finita.

Prese a rammentare la sera precedente.

André se n'era andato.

S'era ritrovata da sola.

Di nuovo.

La rabbia non la sorreggeva più. S'era sentita perduta, lì, a terra, braccia e gambe aperte, distesa sul pavimento tiepido e duro, odoroso di legno trattato con morbida cera.

Avrebbe voluto uscire e correre ed abbracciarlo e chiedergli scusa.

Sapeva sarebbe stato inutile.

Al di là delle parole crudeli che le erano scivolate dalla bocca, André avrebbe preteso delle spiegazioni.

Nulla poteva giustificare il comportamento, la chiusura netta, la recisione della simbiosi. Nulla…

Neppure ciò che aveva dentro. Neppure la peggiore delle punizioni avrebbe potuto dare ragione e senso a ciò che aveva fatto.

Eppure era accaduto…

Era fuggita da lui tante volte. E lui le era sempre rimasto accanto.

Sempre…

Avrebbe potuto essere l'ultima volta. Non lo avrebbe biasimato se lui non avesse avuto la forza di restarle accanto.

 _Lo stai allontanando da te…_

 _Di nuovo._

 _Non vuoi farlo soffrire…_

 _Meschina e…_

 _Puoi mai essere così meschina d'ammettere ch'è solo per questo!?_

 _O non è forse per non vedere te stessa soffrire?_

 _E' solo te stessa che vuoi proteggere…_

S'era stretta a sé.

S'era abbracciata. Era rimasta ferma, occhi chiusi, a calmare il respiro.

Poi s'era costretta a rialzarsi ed era uscita nel loggiato che dava sulla stanza e s'era sdraiata sullo sdraio ch'era ancora lì, immobile, nonostante facesse troppo freddo per prendere aria.

Non sarebbe riuscita a stare nel letto che appariva talmente vuoto e freddo.

Non ci sarebbe stato nessuno lì, accanto.

Eppure l'aveva voluto lei.

La brezza del mare la raggiunse, ammansendo i pensieri che vagavano lievi. Aveva smesso di piovere, l'aria era carica dell'odore intenso della pioggia che risaliva dalla terra, dalla sabbia mescolata al sentore resinoso dei tronchi dei cipressi.

 _Parigi era lontana._

 _I colpi dei cannoni, gli spari…_

 _Le grida…_

 _La gente ch'era morta._

 _I bambini trascinati via dalle madri…_

 _I soldati dietro a sparargli alle spalle._

 _Le cariche a cavallo…_

 _I bastoni, i badili, le pietre lanciate dai tetti…_

Tutto fermo, immobile, silenzioso.

La campagna umida, quasi liquida, accoglieva le sequenze rapide e sfumate, mentre da lontano appariva in sogno la reggia sfarzosa, simbolo d'oppressione e spietata ostentazione d'una ricchezza indegna e soffocante.

Tutto passato eppure tutto capace d'opprimere l'anima come un macigno.

E poi dopo, sulla nave…

Era troppo…

Tutti hanno i propri demoni dentro la testa.

Essi stanno lì, pronti ad uscire.

Non aveva più risorse.

Voleva aiutarla, non sapeva più come.

Se solo s'avvicinava, lei…

Pareva un animale ferito che deve difendersi.

Non poteva lasciarla sola a combattere quella battaglia. Ci era passato troppe volte.

Quella volta…

Aveva rischiato di perderla. Il rimprovero freddo che lui s'era arruolato…

E lui testardo aveva deciso che non avrebbe seguito i suoi ordini. Mai!

Adesso era diverso. Doveva essere diverso.

Oscar aveva compreso di amarlo. Ne era certo.

Il ricordo dell'assenza e della solitudine s'era imposto crudele. Lei, distante, lontana…

 _No…_

Doveva essere diverso.

Aveva atteso qualche ora, perché non poteva stare lontano, non poteva restarsene lì, da solo.

Voleva stare accanto a lei.

S'era alzato, una mano tra i capelli, via…

Aveva bussato, di nuovo. Era notte fonda.

 _Vuoi vederla…_

 _Vuoi parlarle. Adesso ti basterà vederla e sperare che si sia calmata._

S'era addormentata alla fine.

Silenzio…

Era entrato…

 _Dove…_

 _Dove diavolo sei?_

Pochi passi…

 _Dove sei?_

 _Oscar…_

Avrebbe voluto gridare che poi s'accorse delle tende che ondeggiavano all'aria lieve che scivolava dalla finestra aperta.

Pochi passi…

Gli occhi s'erano adattati al buio.

 _Sei…_

Il profilo lieve, la testa reclinata, il corpo chiuso, istintivamente a proteggersi dal freddo.

L'aria intensamente carica d'odore salmastro, pieno, tagliente quasi, da lontano il cupo boato delle onde in tempesta.

 _Perché?_

S'era inginocchiato ad osservare il viso. Dormiva…

Aveva scostato i capelli…

L'aveva accarezzata così tante volte negli ultimi mesi che non pensava sarebbe stato possibile non poterlo più fare, non poter più adagiare le dita sulla pelle, sulle guance e poi avvicinarsi, accostarsi alla bocca ed assaggiare il tiepido schiudersi delle labbra, l'intenso tocco della lingua che accetta d'esser accarezzata, mentre gli occhi si chiudono e la vista del tatto s'amplia sino ad incidere la schiena d'un brivido di piacere…

 _Perché?_

Poteva immaginarlo, André.

Se fosse riuscito a farlo accettare anche a lei, forse sarebbero riusciti a lasciarsi alle spalle il buio infernale.

Aveva sentito la gola chiudersi.

Era da una vita che lottava per starle accanto. E ogni volta doveva adattarsi a ciò che era lei, a ciò che lei diveniva.

Alle volte era bastato un sorriso.

Alle volte era stato necessario tacere. Alle volte insistere e provocarla…

Tutto passato. Ora era diverso, doveva essere diverso.

André le aveva appoggiato una coperta addosso per evitare che prendesse freddo.

Poi s'era cercato una sedia per restare accanto a lei.

Non voleva lasciarla.

Non avrebbe mai potuto.

 _Cosa ti è accaduto…_

 _Che ti ha fatto quel demonio…_

 _Non so se sarà un bene ricordare._

 _Ma so che non avrai pace finchè non saprai che cosa è accaduto davvero…_

Era rimasto lì, poi s'era fatto davvero freddo così l'aveva sollevata e riportata dentro ed adagiata sul letto e s'era disteso lì, accanto a lei, ad osservare il profilo addormentato.

In silenzio aveva vegliato il sonno di lei.

Gli era parso che quel sonno si fosse acquietato inspiegabilmente e aveva creduto d'esser lui, con la silenziosa presenza, ad acquietarlo.

Fino all'alba era rimasto lì, forse s'era anche addormentato ad un certo punto, ma solo per poco.

Ci aveva sperato in fondo che lei si sarebbe svegliata e avrebbe ceduto ed accettato la presenza.

No, Oscar non s'era svegliata e così, era quasi l'alba, Andrè s'era alzato e se n'era andato, il buio intorno, i passi un poco incerti, il cuore in gola, che un qualsiasi rumore non l'avesse svegliata.

 _Tempo…_

Aveva intuito lo scorrere del tempo anche nel silenzio greve della notte, intercalato dallo sgocciolio dell'acqua giù per i tetti, fino a terra, da lontano il mugghiare scuro del mare ed il vento che non cessava di spazzare i campi fradici e spugnosi.

 _Tempo…_

Possibile che lei sentisse dentro di sé avversione al punto da volerlo allontanare, impedirgli di aiutarla, come lui aveva sempre fatto in tutta la loro vita?

S'incamminò di nuovo verso sud, lungo la rena bagnata e pesante.

Il mare aveva rovesciato sulla spiaggia tronchi, alghe, rami…

Un groviglio di materiali morti su cui gareggiavano gabbiani ed altri uccelli in cerca d'insetti.

Il tempo scioglieva il lento ed inesorabile scorrere dentro di sé.

Che quel tempo si faceva consistente ed intenso al punto che un fremito di felicità, il primo, vero ed intenso tremito, incommensurabile e puro, ebbe il sopravvento sul grigiore dei pensieri.

Nonostante tutto provò, seppure per quell'istante solitario, quasi ne avesse timore, una gratitudine profonda per la vita che portava dentro di sé.

Una vita nuova, diversa dalla propria, così da dare senso alla propria, un senso diverso e distinto da sé e che non fosse dettato da altri che non il destino stesso.

Ebbe paura, davvero, d'affidarsi all'effimera felicità, di lasciarsi prendere da un futuro troppo incerto e forse profondamente doloroso.

Ebbe paura che l'effimera felicità sarebbe scivolata via come la sabbia in cui affondavano i piedi, quella che aveva stretto tra le dita rimaste inesorabilmente vuote.

La realtà richiamò i sensi.

Si sedette ad osservare il mare che s'era placato. Induceva un abbraccio calmo ed al tempo stesso colmo di nostalgia, mentre giorno dopo giorno si ritrovava sempre più spesso ad appoggiare le mani sulla pancia, accarezzando il ventre.

 _Tempo…_

Continuava a scorrere, inesorabile ed intenso.

 _Tempo…_

Esso regalava calma ed al tempo stesso curiosità, che lei non faceva altro che sfuggire agli incontri, attardandosi nel loggiato prima di scendere, per evitare d'incontrarlo, anche se, impercettibilmente sapeva che lui era lì, con lo sguardo su di lei.

Intuì, Oscar, dunque, ch'era sempre stato così.

Adesso sapeva che nel passato era sempre stato così. Era così che André la guardava, da lontano.

Solo che adesso lei li ascoltava gli occhi che indugiavano su di lei.

 _Tempo…_

Esso ammansiva i sensi e comunicava certezze ed acquietava la smania di non sapere…

Voleva comprenderlo da sola.

Lo voleva disperatamente, prima di condividere il proprio destino con André.

 _Tempo…_

Uscì raramente dalla sua stanza e André andò a visitarla il tempo necessario per accertarsi che stesse bene.

Limbo impenetrabile.

Solo Donna Lari aveva il permesso d'occuparsi di lei.

E Martin continuava a condividere l'apprendimento di lettere e simboli.

 _Tempo…_

Si ripromise di parlare, quando avrebbe avuto certezze, in un senso o nell'altro. Non poteva chiedere altro tempo.

André non meritava il suo silenzio.

 _Tempo…_

Distesa nel letto, sollevò la camicia, appoggiò la mano sulla pancia, passò, ripassò il palmo sulla pelle, sui muscoli che non erano più scavati come quando era giunta nella nuova terra, come dovevano esser stati da tutta una vita, che lei non s'era mai toccata la pancia, non ne aveva mai avuto motivo.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Per un istante smarrì l'orientamento e si convinse che dentro di sé non potesse che crescere il figlio di André, per ogni volta che l'aveva amato, intensamente, inesorabilmente.

Per ogni volta che s'erano sfiorati, sfidati, ad occhi chiusi, respirando piano il suadente crescendo dell'amplesso, lieve e poi intenso e poi talmente impetuoso che la voragine inghiottiva il respiro, annientava la coscienza, disperdeva i pensieri, annullava la loro follia, mescolando gli umori, risucchiati dal ventre, ingoiati dalla sete d'amare.

Avrebbe potuto essere un maschio…

Oppure una femmina, una bambina.

Si sforzò d'immaginare l'aspetto.

Accarezzò sé stessa come volesse accarezzare quel figlio che, in pochi giorni, era penetrato nell'anima, oltre che nella carne.

Ne aveva certezza adesso. Così, il futuro cresceva dentro di lei e la costringeva a ripensare al passato, a tutto ciò che aveva vissuto nella sua vita, a ciò che la sua vita era stata, fino ad allora.

Essa era nulla a confronto di ciò che stava divenendo. Il passato veniva travolto da una creatura non ancora nata, così piccola eppure già così sorprendentemente presente e viva.

I pensieri si persero dietro all'afflato pungente che la vita che sarebbe nata avrebbe potuto regalare un futuro, uno qualsiasi, anche a lei.

Non per sé stessa.

Ora la sua vita non avrebbe avuto più importanza.

Sperava ch'essa, quella nuova vita, avrebbe avuto la forza di venire al mondo.

Qualunque accidente fosse accaduto su quella nave…

Qualsiasi direzione avrebbe preso la sua vita.

Così avrebbe attraversato la nuova era, quella che suo figlio avrebbe attraversato con la propria esistenza, nella quale si sarebbe riversata anche la sua stessa vita e quella di Andrè.

 _§§§_

Voci gioiose in giardino…

Quella mattina s'era attardata a dormire. Sonno ancestrale mescolato all'insofferenza delle prime settimane della sua nuova condizione.

S'affacciò dalla loggia.

Il cortile che dava verso le scuderie pullulava dell'andirivieni della mattina piena ed intensa di lavoro. Contadini, stallieri, barrocciai, donne e bambini…

Un nugolo variegato di età e capigliature bionde e more e vestiti candidi e ginocchia sbucciate.

Intravide Martin nel mezzo che si rincorreva con due mocciosi più piccoli e altri marmocchi intorno…

Si giravano in tondo per prendersi.

André ne aveva preso uno sulle spalle, piccolo, camminava appena forse e lui l'aiutava a rincorrere gli altri.

Il cuore contratto alla visione fulgida d'istanti bianchi, limpidi…

Il cuore contratto indusse lacrime calde, inghiottite, ricacciate giù, mentre poco dopo sentì bussare alla porta. Il consenso ad entrare, Oscar dovette ficcare lo sguardo alla distesa azzurrata, che André era entrato nella stanza e le chiedeva come stava e lei aveva a mala pena la forza d'annuire.

André spiegò che i due bambini erano i figli di Valentino.

Gregorio, il più piccolo e Ivonne, Ivi come aveva deciso di chiamarla Martin che aveva inanellato una serie di gesti con le dita e la sequenza era piaciuta agli altri, che così Ivonne era diventata Ivi. C'erano anche altri bambini…

La giornata era luminosa e calda e tutt'e due avevano avuto il permesso di scorazzare nel cortile, assieme ai figli di alcuni condatini ch'erano arrivati alla tenuta per aiutare ad arare i campi. Donna Lari si sarebbe occupata dei mocciosi mentre i genitori sarebbero stati fuori.

"Mi hanno chiesto di poterli lasciare qui, che nei campi si sarebbero stancati…".

"Hai fatto bene…".

"Come stai?".

Silenzio…

"Meglio…sono solo…".

Silenzio…

André fece un passo. Osservava il corpo magro contro la luce chiara del mattino. Esile, lieve…

Gli pareva che lei sarebbe scomparsa da un momento all'altro, che faticava a riconoscere la voce, il timbro, il piglio…

Era divenuta così fragile…

"Sono solo stanca…ma sto meglio…".

S'abbracciò tirando giù le maniche della camicia ch'erano state arrotolate per lavarsi.

Le cicatrici bianche erano ancora lì, a rammentare l'orrore.

La bestia nel cuore non dava tregua dunque.

 _Cosa diventeremo Oscar?_

 _Dimmelo ti prego…_

 _Tu hai sempre avuto tutte le risposte, dentro di te. Anche per le domande che io non ti ho mai fatto. Adesso voglio sapere cosa diventeremo…_

 _Che ne sarà di noi, amore mio?_

Un respiro fondo.

André sapeva che non era la cosa giusta, né il momento giusto ma le responsabilità aumentavano. S'era reso conto che tanta gente aveva iniziato a dipendere dalle sorti di quella tenuta, dalla terra meglio lavorata, dalle viti ripiegate accuratamente perché l'anno successivo avrebbero reso frutti migliori.

In tanti s'erano sistemati poco fuori dai muri di confine dei terreni, così lui quei muretti li aveva a poco a poco fatti abbattere. Era stata mantenuta solo una fila bassissima di pietre, per delimitare le proprietà. Chiunque sarebbe potuto entrare ed uscire liberamente.

Il cuore s'era contratto nell'osservare il volto stupefatto di quelli che avevano intravisto la possibilità d'esser liberi di muoversi, talmente liberi di farlo che alla fine non s'erano più mossi ed erano rimasti lì, a far la guardia agli ulivi, ad adattare la propria esistenza al susseguirsi del sole e della pioggia, del vento e della burrasca.

"Abbiamo ricevuto…un invito…" – prese a spiegare lui che non era convinto della faccenda, ma all'invito era seguita la precisazione che al ricevimento sarebbero stati presenti altri nobili e altri proprietari di terre e che sarebbe stato un bene accostarsi a quelli, che così i commerci e la sorte delle proprie terre ne avrebbero ricavato giovamento.

Rifuggiva quelle dannate logiche ma adesso tutto era nelle sue mani e…

"Un invito?" – Oscar si voltò rimanendo nel cono d'ombra della loggia. Le mani sulla pancia, la camicia fuori dai calzoni non disegnava più un fisico esile.

"Sì…Madame de La Tour…".

"Madame!?" – chiosò Oscar un poco sorpresa ed istintivamente risentita, rammentando la fugace descrizione fattale da Donna Lari – "La pittrice…abita qui vicino?".

"Sì…siamo stati invitati ad un ricevimento a Livorno…ci sarà altra gente che abita da queste parti e altri che abitano in città. Alcuni sono nobili, altri no. Sono proprietari di terre…come…".

"Come te…".

"Come noi!" – precisò lui – "Sarebbe una buona occasione per conoscere chi abita qui intorno…tutti hanno colture simili alle nostre e non sarebbe scorretto comprendere come le gestiscono…".

Ad André parve che lei si fosse lasciata andare ad un sorriso.

Lo ricambiò: "Lo so…non sei mai stata un'amante dei ricevimenti. So che non ti sono mai interessati i raduni di dame che condividono pettegolezzi e dicerie. E lo so che dobbiamo mantenere una vita riservata…".

Pareva che nemmeno lui fosse convinto della questione ma le responsabilità aumentavano.

Non si trattava più solo della loro esistenza.

"Credi che questo ricevimento sarà così?".

La domanda rivelava una punta ironica, che la questione del pullulare di dame s'infrangeva contro la sottile gelosia annidata in fondo all'anima.

Lasciarlo andare da solo…

Era gelosa ma no adesso non era il momento.

"Temo di sì…ma sarebbe piacevole…tu…".

"No…".

"Oscar…so che dobbiamo essere prudenti…ma madame…pare sinceramente interessata ad appoggiare le mie idee…".

Si stupì questa volta Oscar, davvero.

La gelosia, che neppure riusciva a definire tale, s'innalzò di più.

"Le tue idee?".

"Il Granduca ha stabilito molte leggi giuste per migliorare la vita della gente…ma come tu ben sai…non sempre tutti si trovano d'accordo con idee liberali…".

"Quindi…anche qui…".

"Si, anche qui ci sono nobili e proprietari che non vogliono leggi più eque…mentre Madame de La Tour m'è sembrata più accondiscendente…è per questo che vorrei accettare e se tu venissi con me…".

"No!".

"Oscar, credo che potremmo fidarci…ormai sono trascorsi due mesi da quando siamo arrivati…".

Un tremito, Oscar fu costretta a voltarsi di nuovo. Rammentò i consigli del medico.

Occorreva starsene tranquilli, evitare fatiche, viaggi e preferire passeggiate e riposo, anche forzato se necessario.

Non era certo a malincuore che rinunciava alla proposta che aveva ricevuto André.

Non aveva mai amato ricevimenti e feste…

Adesso meno di prima.

Certo lasciarlo andare da solo…

"Mi spiace…ma preferisco restare qui. Non me la sento di viaggiare. Te l'ho detto…sono…stanca…".

"Posso far venire il dottore…a casa. In effetti non è più tornato da quando ti ha visitato i primi giorni in cui siamo arrivati…".

"Non sarà necessario. Sto bene…ma non intendo andare ad un ricevimento di quel genere…".

"Allora…allora non andrò nemmeno io!".

"No…non voglio impedirti di fare nuove conoscenze. Mi rendo conto che sarebbe importante…pare che a Livorno risiedano molti inglesi…mi sono sempre sembrati più aperti dei governanti francesi. E persino degli austriaci…sarebbe un bene conoscerli…".

"Non voglio lasciarti sola…".

"Martin starà con me…non sarà il caso di portarlo…".

"Non tornerò che tra tre giorni…".

Pareva fosse lui adesso a tentar di recuperare una scusa per non andare.

Un respiro fondo…

Nel ventre si rimescolava la rabbia ed il terrore che non sarebbe stata più capace d'uscire dall'angolo in cui s'era cacciata da sola. Bruciava l'aver messo quella dannata distanza tra sé stessa e lui e adesso.

Non sarebbe stata credibile se si fosse gettata tra le sue braccia, come una donnicciola gelosa e spaventata.

 _Dio…_

Che dannazione si portava dentro l'anima…

La bestia feroce la metteva persino contro sé stessa.

Quel dannato senso dell'onore che s'elevava a stupido orgoglio.

"Fa' buon viaggio!".

L'augurio uscì tagliente come la più affilata delle lame.

André strinse i pugni…

Un altro rifiuto…

Altro tempo che prendeva a frapporsi tra loro. Non era più solo lo spazio a dividerli.

Adesso ci si metteva pure il tempo…

Il vociare dei mocciosi prese ad innalzarsi…

"Si…in fondo hai ragione tu. Come sempre! In fondo sono io che ho raccomandato a tutti di tenere riservato il tuo arrivo…avrei dovuto esser più accorto nel farti questa proposta. E' meglio essere prudenti ma sai…la libertà…".

Un respiro fondo…

Difficile spiegare a qualcuno che tutto sommato era sempre stato libero, quale fosse davvero il gusto della libertà!

"Scusami…vado a dire ai bambini di fare silenzio…così potrai riposare…".

Il ventre contratto, il petto prese a bruciare. Fu costretta a distendersi sulla sedia, che ancora qualche istante e sarebbe caduta a terra.

Così, si permise solo d'affacciarsi quella mattina, quella che s'apriva sul nuovo viaggio di André.

Il chiarore del sole tiepido solcava il manto verde del cortile, mentre gli arbusti di rose combattevano contro il freddo che, come padre assennato e discreto, avrebbe presto addormentato gemme e boccioli.

Intuì che Andrè avrebbe viaggiato con Donna Artemisia de la Tour.

Doveva esserci lei dentro la carrozza ch'era entrata nella tenuta.

Lei e forse un'altra giovane che s'era affacciata sorridendo all'inchino di André che ringraziava per l'invito.

Si permise di guardarlo, mentre lui si voltava, prima di salire.

Sorrise, ch'era sempre stato così tra loro.

Quasi lei fosse stata ancora affacciata alla finestra della caserma, in Rue de la Chaussé d'Antin e lui fosse giù, nel cortile a chiacchierare con i compagni.

Un cenno del capo, impercettibile…

La gola si chiuse e le cicatrici presero a bruciare di nuovo.

Non era più in quella caserma, in compenso la bestia stava lì, nel cuore, a combattere contro l'angelo che sperava l'avrebbe salvata.

 _§§§_

"Che ne pensate Lady Hannency?" – la dama s'era avvicinata all'anziana donna, seduta sulla poltroncina di velluto verdognolo.

C'era voluto un po' ma alla fine tutti gli ospiti del ricevimento erano giunti a destinazione e la serata stava procedendo con discreta allegria. C'erano alcune facce conosciute, altre meno.

La Marchesa de Leon Bianco s'era riservata il posto accanto all'anziana lady inglese, discreta ma profonda conoscitrice dell'etichetta, tanto che la nobildonna toscana aveva affidato alla blasonata anglosassone l'istruzione delle figlie perché fossero pronte a fare il loro ingresso in società.

L'anziana non aveva risposto, mentre le dita s'erano impercettibilmente strette al velluto dei braccioli.

"Visto!? Alla fine Donna Artemisia ha ottenuto d'essere accompagnata da quell'uomo. Il nuovo proprietario di Alcantia…non è nobile…però è un discreto partito…" – aveva proseguito la dama.

"Tacete!" – la rimproverò l'altra mentre fissava il gruppetto di ospiti.

Donna Artemisia de La Tour e sua sorella Ambrose…

Poi c'erano il consorte della Marchesa Servi e…

Altri illustri rappresentanti della nobiltà fiorentina.

Lady Hannency rimase a fissare il nuovo arrivato.

"Milady c'è qualcosa che non va?" – chiese la Marchesa Servi avvicinandosi – "Mi sembrate pensierosa…".

Altre dame si accodarono. La lady inglese era nota per la sagacia delle sue intuizioni.

"Avete detto che quell'uomo non è nobile?" – chiese l'anziana in tono severo.

Le altre si guardarono e si stupirono non riuscendo ad intuire dove volesse andare a parare la donna.

"Ce lo ha confidato Donna Artemisia. Noi ci siamo rimesse alla sua affermazione. D'altra parte è stato lui stesso a confidarlo a lei. E poi, non v'è ragione perché un nobile non dovrebbe ammettere d'esserlo. Se ha detto che non lo è, dev'essere senz'altro vero…".

"Certo…" – Lady Hannency allungò il collo, poi tacque nuovamente.

La faccia, sobriamente truccata, pareva esser stata cesellata da un sapiente ebanista che aveva inciso sul volto rughe taglienti, espressione dura, intensa, severa.

Donna Artemisia si avvicinò alle altre. Lo sguardo prese a scorrere attraverso la stanza riccamente addobbata, ampia, illuminata da svariati candelabri misti a braceri ch'emanavano il tepore necessario ad impedire agli ospiti di gelare.

Faceva freddo fuori…

L'inverno era alle porte.

Un inchino di ringraziamento alla donna inglese che aveva permesso finalmente d'avere per sé, anche se per poche ore, il nuovo ospite.

"Donna Artemisia…" – accennò la donna inglese verso l'altra.

"Milady…" – un cenno della testa.

"Donna Artemisia…" – ripetè Lady Hannency – "Vi consiglierei d'esser prudente con quell'uomo!".

"Come prego?" – l'altra sgranò lo sguardo. Intuì a chi si riferisse, andando a cercare la figura di André ch'era intento a scambiare opinioni sulla qualità dei raccolti e sulla possibilità di cederne una parte ai commercianti inglesi.

Anche le altre dame, incuriosite, presero a borbottare, che lo sguardo dell'anziana s'era fatto scuro.

"Che intendete dire?" – chiese Artemisia un poco risentita anche se incuriosita.

Doveva ammetterlo…

Durante il viaggio s'erano scambiati molte opinioni, lei ed André. Tutte sistematicamente e rigorosamente incentrate sulla terra, i raccolti, la bellezza dei luoghi, il prestigio ed il fascino di atmosfere che risalivano al Rinascimento…

Non una parola era sgorgata sul passato dell'altro.

Solo un accenno fugace al fatto che l'amico stava migliorando, anche se il viaggio era stato davvero faticoso. Erano trascorsi ormai più di due mesi.

Donna Artemisia si rese conto che sapeva poco o nulla di Monsieur Grandier ed assolutamente nulla dell'altra persona ch'era giunta alla tenuta. Non era da lei.

Quando una faccenda la interessava non s'era mai tirata indietro e, in un modo o nell'altro, era sempre riuscita ad ottenere le informazioni indispensabili a far sì che la questione fosse chiara, a favore o meno non era molto importante.

Con quell'uomo non c'era sorprendentemente riuscita.

S'era ritrovata spesso senza parole, a guardarlo, di sbieco, per non far la figura della pettegola, mentre l'altro osservava il paesaggio dal finestrino della carrozza, in silenzio, lo sguardo perduto alla campagna incolta e selvaggia, forse a riacciuffare segni e ricordi del passato, gli occhi velati da un misto di tristezza e nostalgia che lei non era riuscita a scalfire, né a comprendere.

Alla fine aveva accettato il silenzio. Joria s'era arresa e s'era lasciata cullare dal silenzio, quasi avesse voluto appropriarsene e divenirne la custode. Che solo così, aveva pensato, avrebbe fatto breccia nel cuore dell'altro.

Solo attraverso il silenzio. Senza chiedere nulla…

Quando l'altro fosse stato pronto…

Lei sarebbe stata lì, ad accogliere lo strano dolore che pareva racchiudere nel cuore.

L'amico stava meglio…

Quindi forse, la ragione di quel dolore oscuro non risiedeva lì.

Così Donna Artemisia decise d'affidarsi all'intuito ed all'esperienza di Lady Hannency.

Questo perché…

L'altra prese a spiegare che ci teneva a non passare per pazza. Educava le dame più giovani a riconoscere i particolari nella gestualità del prossimo, affinchè esse fossero capaci d'intrattenersi presso i consessi più raffinati ed aristocratici.

"Ho conosciuto molte corti…" – esordì Lady Shirley Hannency – "Ho appreso i protocolli dell'etichetta della corte austriaca e di quella inglese…persino di quella russa…".

Artemisia stava col fiato sospeso.

"Devo ammettere che la corte russa vanta un'etichetta ferrea…solo in un altro luogo ho conosciuto regole così rigide ed integrali…".

"Milady…ma che intendete dire?" – chiese la Marchesa de Lion Bianco davvero incuriosita.

"Osservate quell'uomo…dice di non essere nobile…ma i suoi gesti…l'attenzione che dimostra a quelli che lo circondano…la raffinata eleganza nel modo di parlare…sembra abbia davvero frequentato una corte…".

Le altre ammutolirono.

"La più insigne e rigida che io abbia mai conosciuto…le donne sono frivole e svenevoli al pari della severità con cui si svolgono la vita e l'etichetta di corte…".

"Milady…ma di cosa state parlando?".

L'altra tirò un respiro fondo…

"Sto dicendo che quell'uomo ha detto di non essere nobile ma si comporta esattamente come un nobile. I suoi modi…solo alla corte di Francia…alla corte di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta e Re Luigi XVI ho avuto l'onore d'osservare un simile cerimoniale di gesti e rispettosi sistemi d'interagire con gli altri ospiti…".

Artemisia prese ad ossevare André, da lontano.

Lo sguardo sgranato, il dubbio che l'altra avesse davvero ragione.

Non era una nobiltà esibita, spocchiosa…

L'altro si muoveva con sobrietà e circospezione.

Pareva interessato e partecipe alle affermazioni degli altri ma il contegno era davvero esemplare.

"Volete dire…" – Artemisia si voltò di nuovo verso Lady Hannency.

"Quell'uomo deve aver frequentato la corte di Francia e dato che a corte non sono ammessi coloro che non sono nobili…".

L'anziana s'interruppe.

"A meno che non si sia al seguito d'uno di loro!".

Il sassolino l'aveva gettato nello stagno.

Un sorriso di compiacimento…

"Tenetelo bene a mente Donna Artemisia. Siete una donna giovane e bella. Avete perduto il marito da tanti anni…ma…ebbene se v'interessa un uomo cercate di sapere tutto su di lui ma non rivelategli nulla di voi…".

Donna Artemisia de La Tour si morse il labbro. Fino a quel momento s'era comportata esattamente all'opposto.

Sbuffò Lady Hannency alla vista dell'altra ch'era un poco sbiancata, segno che l'anziana aveva colto nel segno.

"Suvvia!" – gorgheggiò quella mutando tono per smorzare la tensione – "Che avete capito mia giovane Artemisia?!".

L'altra le piantò addosso uno sguardo sgranato, contrariato ma assolutamente vago. Non capiva adesso…

"Intendevo dire che agli uomini bisogna lasciar credere di sapere tutto, altrimenti come farebbero a fare gli uomini?!" – incise ironica l'anziana – "E noi donne dobbiamo far finta di non sapere nulla! Altrimenti come farebbero gli uomini a venirci sempre a levare dagli impicci?! Lo sapete anche voi che i lorsignori che salvano le dame sull'orlo del baratro sono i soggetti preferiti delle trame romanzate!? Mie care!?".

L'arzilla vecchiatta sfoderò un ghigno degno di Lucifero sul punto di spalancare le porte dell'Inferno.

Joria rimase di sasso come pure le comari.

Qualcuna abbassò gli occhi…

Che diavolo c'entrava adesso la questione dei romanzi con le maniere dello straniero ch'era giunto in terra toscana?!

"Dunque?! Non penserete che stia parlando a sproposito?! Vi s'è asciugata la bocca?! Non siete voi forse che disquisite con tanta sagacia dei modi spicci dei nobiluomini di cui vi sperticate a lodare le gesta!? E da quel che ho appreso qualcuna si è presa pure la libertà d'interpretare canovacci degni d'un teatro ambulante!".

Un'altra fece per ficcare il naso in un fazzolettino profumato così che il sentore calmasse i nervi.

Chi prese a lisciare la stoffa di seta del vestito.

La Baronessa Rini saltò su…

"Madame…ma che cosa c'è di male?! In fondo ciò dimostra che siamo capaci di trascorrere il tempo disquisendo d'argomenti letterari…e questo non è sbagliato! Siamo nobili ma non ignoranti! Non vedo dunque il nesso tra le questioni!? Ci ha sorpreso il fatto che abbiate intuito che i modi di quell'uomo paiono nobili anche se lui dice di non esserlo…".

La vecchia soffiò come un gatto a cui avevano pestato la coda. Non vedere i nessi era la specialità delle compagne di ricevimento.

"Contente voi! Sperticarsi in invenzioni letterarie che nulla hanno a che vedere con la realtà! Dunque così non sarete mai capaci di distinguere un nobile vero da uno falso e men che meno un uomo che non lo è ma che vanta modi distinti…non metterete mai in esercizio l'intelletto…starete sempre lì a perdervi dietro costruzioni fantasiose e senza senso! Se avete in animo di trascorrere le ore in tal modo…di certo un modo degno della compagnia delle peggiori osterie dei bassifondi di Londra!".

La compagnia davverò si zittì.

"Resto convinta dunque che a far piangere siate capaci tutte…ma a far ridere davvero…".

La lady inglese affondò.

"Seguendo il vostro ragionamento…parrebbe che monsieur laggiù sarebbe oltremodo adatto come soggetto d'una tragica epopea d'amore! Chi di voi non si farebbe volentieri salvare da un uomo che dice di non esser nobile, e forse sarà anche vero, ma che dimostra più nobiltà di tutte noi messe assieme!? L'avreste mai riconosciuto!?".

Joria prese a balbettare, che s'era sentita messa in causa. Non era poi un mistero che lei fosse una di quelle che avrebbe voluto volentieri esser salvata da un uomo come quello!

"Milady…io non voglio…essere…".

"Lo so, lo so! Voi siete forte! Non sia mai che qualcuno abbia l'ardire di tirarvi fuori da un guaio, che voi ci riuscite benissimo da sola a cavarvi dagli impicci. Ma credetemi…state attenta! Se volete lasciargli credere di sapere tutto su di voi fate pure! Però cercate di sapere il più possibile su di lui…ve lo consiglio…quell'uomo non racconta tutta la verità!".

Donna Artemisia de La Tour inghiottì amaro. Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a seguire il solido consiglio.

"Bene!" – gorgheggiò soddisfatta l'aziana lady alzandosi un poco tremante e lasciando le altre di spettegolare sulla succulenta intuizione - "Gradite un tramezzino…mie care mesdames?! Il caviale viene da Saint Petersburg!".

Artemisia era donna che non amava i pettegolezzi.

E raramente, proprio per questa ragione, era rimasta senza parole.

Davvero lei, Donna Artemisia de La Tour aveva dato l'impressione di voler essere salvata da un prode cavaliere e quel cavaliere poteva essere Monsieur André Grandier?

Joria rimase lì, il cuore in subbuglio, per la prima volta senza parole.

Osservava, adesso, il giardino interno del palazzo, una corte ampia, aiuole basse ricamavano vialetti e sentieri tappezzati di muschi ed erbe aromatiche.

Era notte fonda, da lontano l'odore intenso del mare…

L'intravide Andrè ch'era uscito e aveva preso a camminare per un vialetto andando a sedersi s'una panchina di pietra serena, giù nell'angolo che degradava verso l'inferriata che separava il giardino da una specie di orto coltivato con ortaggi e alberi da frutto.

Attese, qualche minuto. Attese beandosi d'osservare l'altro che s'era seduto e aveva puntato lo sguardo verso l'alto. Non indossava la lente.

Osservava il cielo ma pareva guardasse oltre esso, oltre la coltre fredda, tempestata di stelle pungenti che vibravano alla brezza notturna.

Attese Artemisia.

Poi scese giù…

Si bloccò sul limitare delle pietre del cortile e lasciavano posto all'erba del giardino.

Si sfilò le ciabattine e prese a camminare sull'erba fredda e bassa…

I piedi solleticati dalla frescura. Solo la veste, leggera e morbida scivolava a terra e produceva un fruscio sobrio, appena percepito.

Andrè s'accorse della presenza dell'altra…

Si alzò.

"State comodo monsieur…v'ho visto dalla finestra e devo dire che avete avuto un'eccellente intuizione a scendere in giardino. E' così calmo a quest'ora e l'aria è così…".

"Fredda! Donna Artemisia…" – l'altro aveva guardato la donna che camminava a passettini leggeri sull'erba, le spalle scoperte che la veste copriva a mala pena il busto ed il seno, le braccia libere ondeggiavano lievi, le mani trattenevano la stoffa della sottana perché non s'impigliasse nell'erba, i capelli anch'essi non acconciati erano legati da un nastro e ricadevano sulle spalle impedendo alla poveretta di congelare davvero.

Tutto sommato la visione comunicava leggerezza e lievità.

L'altra pareva intirizzita ma entusiasta di poter condividere quel momento così intenso e silenzioso.

Lanciò un'occhiataccia all'altro, come a rimproverarlo _Joria proprio non volete chiamarmi!_

"Vi prendere un malanno!" – sentenziò André nel veder l'altra avvicinarsi e rabbrividire.

Fece per sbottonarsi la giacca…

Donna Artemisia gli bloccò la mano.

"Non crederete mica sia venuta qua fuori così conciata per vedere s'eravate abbastanza cavaliere da coprirmi con la vostra giacca?!" – contestò ridendo.

"Ma…perdonate…".

Rise di nuovo l'altra…

"Ho smesso da un pezzo di farmi salvare dagli uomini!" – esclamò divertita andandosi a sedere sulla panca e facendo segno anche all'altro di riaccomodarsi.

"E' una serata splendida!" – proseguì la donna.

"Non siate sciocca!" – la rimproverò André continuando a sbottonarsi la giacca che si sfilò porgendola all'altra – "Facciamo che non sarò così cavaliere d'appoggiarvela sulle spalle allora! Ma prendetela lo stesso. Non mi va d'avervi sulla coscienza!".

Sorrise Andrè che l'altra starnutì e finì per cedere ed accondiscendere d'esser davvero sciocca.

Accettò la giacca che si passò sulle spalle. Il tepore s'impose sulla pelle delle spalle, nuda, e lei si strinse addosso l'indumento potendo finalmente sollevare lo sguardo ed osservare il cielo.

"Davvero una serata splendida…non piove e le stelle sembrano caderci addosso!" – sentenziò divertita che però…

André ebbe un sussulto.

Le stelle sarebbero cadute addosso…

Le rammentava le corone di perle infuocate della notte di luglio. Non erano trascorsi che pochi mesi e pareva esser trascorsa un'eternità.

"Vi siete pentito d'aver accettato l'invito?" – proseguì Donna Artemisia.

"No, affatto. Vi sono grato…anzi…ne ho rimediato un altro…".

"Come?" – Joria sgranò lo sguardo e si voltò. Ora gli occhi indagavano l'ospite che invece continuava ad osservare il cielo.

"Oh…nulla d'eclatante!" – proseguì André, che l'altra invece voleva decisamente volgere il discorso a proprio favore, comprendere, conoscere, indagare…

"Una dama s'è messa forse a farvi la corte!?" – chiese inserendo una nota di compiacimento.

André sorrise: "No…nessuna dama…".

Per un istante tra sé e sé rimase sorpreso della domanda, gli parve davvero d'esser stato catapultato all'indietro, nel passato. Deglutì a fatica…

Alla reggia non aveva avuto modo di ricevere corteggiamenti espliciti dalle dame, ovviamente.

Ma le ragazze delle cucine, di sotto, e le giovani che servivano le dame di compagnia della regina e…

Si passò una mano tra i capelli. Non ne aveva mai davvero guardata nessuna.

C'era sempre e solo stata _lei…_

Solo _lei…_

"Mi hanno proposto di andare giù al porto a visitare alcuni magazzini. Se il raccolto delle olive sarà buono potremo conferirlo ad un commerciante inglese che lo pagherà bene. In effetti mi sarebbe utile. La gente che ha lavorato alla tenuta l'ha fatto con passione, se riuscirò a garantire loro un guadagno decente…sarebbe interessante…davvero…".

Lo sguardo s'era abbassato, André aveva guardato l'altra che aveva annuito come sapesse già dove gl'intenti e gl'ideali dell'altro l'avrebbero condotto.

"Interessante!" – replicò Artemisia – "Non avevo mai sentito parlare nessuno in questi termini!".

André si voltò a fissarla.

"Di solito i tenutari del posto si limitano ad intascare i profitti e ad elargire quel ch'è imposto dalle leggi ai loro contadini. Quindi la questione sarebbe stata liquidata con ben altri appellativi, nel senso – non fraintendetemi – che chiunque si sarebbe limitato a fare ciò che dice la legge e vi avrebbe dato del matto…ma il fatto che voi consideriate importante ottenere un profitto maggiore per poterlo dividere con i vostri lavoranti…ecco…questo rende voi davvero interessante!".

"Mi sembra doveroso…" – tentò di spiegare André.

Era stato servo per tutta la vita, forse sbagliava a ragionare così ma…

Non avrebbe mai potuto trattare altri alla stregua di servi. O per lo meno l'avrebbe fatto alla stessa maniera in cui era stato trattato lui, che, tutto sommato, aveva avuto una vita privilegiata.

"Comunque ho compreso di chi si tratta!" – cinquettò Artemisia – "Se volete v'accompagnerò volentieri…così potremo fare una passeggiata…domani il tempo promette bene…".

Non v'erano scuse d'accampare. André si ritrovò a non averne.

E nemmeno a volerne cercare. Visitare una città nuova, che poi era una specie di protettorato britannico, in tutta libertà, gl'interessava. Lo sguardo pareva aprirsi verso orizzonti differenti che adesso stava vivendo per sé e la vita aveva preso a pulsare tra le dita.

Faticava ad accettare la visione di sé libero…

Non riusciva a crederci, gli pareva che tutto gli sarebbe scivolato tra le dita.

La libertà intimoriva, che la voce della libertà era talmente suadente ed ampia da mozzare il respiro e mettere lo stomaco sottosopra.

Solo, avrebbe voluto…

Avrebbe voluto che _lei_ fosse stata lì.

Lei era viva…

 _Oscar…_

"Rientriamo madame…s'è fatto davvero freddo" – l'invitò André e l'altra divertita fece finta di porgere la mano per esser aiutata ad alzarsi ma poi la ritirò vista l'incertezza del gentiluomo che si trovava di fronte che, come aveva sentenziato Lady Hannency, si mostrava davvero all'altezza della più rigorosa ed altolocata etichetta ma non degnava la dama presente di alcuna attenzione che non fosse appunto dettata dal rigido scorrere di regole altrettanto rigide.

Lui non era nobile, lei si, dunque…

Alla porta…

Donna Artemisia fece per restituire la giacca.

"Tenetela…" – si schernì André – "Me la restituirete domani…".

"Oh…quand'è così…merçi…monsieur…non vi smentite davvero!".

André fece una faccia strana, che non capiva, ma era stanco e le ore della notte avevano preso ad ammansire i sensi e a risvegliare i ricordi.

Si ritrovò mezzo stramazzato sul letto, addormentato in un istante.

Nemmeno sentì che la porta s'era riaperta e che qualcuno era entrato.

Raggomitolato, Donna Artemisia s'accorse che non s'era nemmeno tirato la coperta addosso. Così lo fece lei, accertandosi che l'altro dormisse davvero.

Poi s'accomodò in una poltroncina lì accanto, avendo cura di non far rumore e di scostare le pesanti tende giusto per far entrare il chiarore lunare necessario a rivelare il profilo del viso, che poi era mezzo coperto dai capelli.

Si sedette, chiudendosi il collo della giacca ricevuta in prestito e d'improvviso, nel silenzio, potè finalmente ascoltare il respiro lieve dell'altro, assieme all'odore della pelle rimasta impressa sulla stoffa.

Chiuse gli occhi Donna Artemisia.

Che di solito per catturare le ombre e la luce gli occhi non erano necessari e s'affidava all'istinto.

Intuì che quella giacca aveva sfiorato un'altra pelle, un'altra esistenza, forse quella di una donna, forse...

 _Era tardi!_

 _Dannazione!_

Scostò la coperta di colpo e prese a cercare la brocca con l'acqua per lavarsi.  
L'attendevano al porto e doveva spicciarsi, anche se aver accettato di scendere giù assieme alla sua ospite, una donna…

Chissà quanto avrebbe dovuto attendere…

Un tuffo al cuore che lo sguardo individuò la propria giacca, appoggiata allo schienale della sedia. Per un istante dovette riallacciare le fila degli eventi.

Lui e Donna Joria s'erano lasciati sulla porta, aveva detto alla donna di tenersi la giacca e allora…

Un tocco sommesso interruppe i pensieri.

Nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che l'altra, Joria, aprì ed entrò di sbieco, per non dare ad intendere d'esser effettivamente invadente, e non fosse mai che l'altro non fosse ancora presentabile.

Madame Artemisia invece era vestita di tutto punto. Stavolta pareva…

"Joria?" – balbettò André che prese ad infilarsi la camicia nei calzoni – "Siete già…".

"Pronta! Certamente!" – gorgheggiò la dama illuminandosi che finalmente l'ospite aveva ceduto ad usare il soprannome. Era solo una questione di tempo dunque.

L'altro era evidentemente intimorito dalle donne che si permettevano da subito un'eccessiva confidenza.

Per un certo verso le parve che l'altro non avesse davvero mai avuto a che fare con una donna.

Il gioco valeva il rischio…

Donna Artemisia sorrise avanzando piano nella stanza, gli occhi non riuscirono a staccarsi dall'uomo mezzo vestito che aveva di fronte.

Con buona pace dell'etichetta e delle convenzioni e…

Madame era diversa…

La giacca di velluto scuro, un sobrio vestito da passeggiata, stavolta copriva le spalle ed il collo, metteva in risalto la capigliatura, intrecciata in un concio morbido, addobbata da un unico nastro rosso ch'esaltava i riflessi castano chiaro.

Ciocche di capelli erano state sapientemente lasciate libere sulla fronte e sugli zigomi.

Calzoni dello stesso colore s'intravedevano da sotto il mantello scuro, tenuto fermo al collo da una sobria spilla di rubini.

Le mani erano già infilate nei guanti scuri.

Ai piedi robusti stivaletti da cavallerizza.

Madame pareva davvero un'altra, un'altra ancora dalla seca precedente.

"Ho pensato che v'avrebbe fatto piacere fare colazione assieme e poi andremo giù al porto. Saremo soli…quella dormigliona di mia sorella…ho provato a svegliarla ma s'è girata dall'altra parte. Per ora che torneremo sarà appena presentabile…immagino che terminata la visita avrete fretta di tornare…ma temo che per oggi…".

Pareva gli leggesse nella testa.

André si ritrovò lì, gli occhi dell'altra addosso, che l'altra s'era avvicinata, s'era tolta i guanti e aveva preso ad armeggiare con la fusciacca attorno al collo.

"Permettete?" – chiese mentre le dita s'appropriavano delicatamente dei risvolti di stoffa ed attorcigliavano il nodo.

"Non…è…necessario…" – balbettò l'altro preso alla sprovvista, che il corpo s'irrigidì per finire per mettersi quasi sull'attenti.

"Mi fa piacere non preoccupatevi. Se volete proprio saperlo questa era una piccola consuetudine che mi permettevo con mio marito. Lui era un vero disastro nell'aggiustarsi la sciarpa e lo lasciava fare a me. All'inizio mi pareva una cosa sciocca…poi aveva iniziato a piacermi…e poi…quando…un giorno ho capito che non avrei potuto più farlo…d'improvviso non avrei più potuto aggiustargli la sciarpa…".

Le dita procedettero spedite, senza indugiare segno che il desiderio era tutto lì, racchiuso nel semplice gesto, senza altri fini.

Appena terminato le dita si distolsero ma le braccia non s'abbassarono.

"Mi dispiace…" – replicò André abbassando lo sguardo.

Erano così vicini adesso…

La mano della donna si stese e le dita sfiorarono la guancia appena velata dalla barba.

Un sussulto…

André si ritrovò davvero spiazzato.

Erano mesi che non riceveva un gesto gentile, la richiesta d'essere sfiorato, accarezzato, solo perch'era lui, solo per desiderio.

Si ritrasse.

Il contatto eruppe potente e suadente rammentandogli le _sue_ dita leggere che avevano mille volte esplorato il viso, il collo, soffermandosi là dove lei aveva imparato a farlo.

Gli mancava dannazione…

"Quando terminavo d'aggiustargli la sciarpa, lo accarezzavo sempre, sul viso, e lui mi sorrideva…perdonate…è ingiusto da parte mia…ma…".

Non v'erano spiegazioni a quel gesto o almeno non dovevano esserci.

Madame s'era permessa di compierlo e neanche s'immaginava che diavolo fosse riuscita a risvegliare dentro la mente dell'altro, dentro le viscere assopite dal senso di colpa, dalla forzata immobilità che gli aveva impedito ed imposto di non toccarla più, di non sfiorarla più.

Il desiderio prese a crescere allora, inconscio e potente.

Doveva tornare, doveva vederla…

Doveva…

Il nome sussurrato tra le labbra mentre osservava la distesa azzurra, intensa e mobile, nel via vai del porto, pezzi di cielo nascosti dal velame steso ad asciugare, toni variopinti di casse di pesce e frutta e sacchi di grano e rotoli di stoffe…

Greggi e stie di pollame…

Un nuovo affondo che la mente corse a Saint Petersburg prima e a Marsiglia dopo.

In fondo tutte le città di mare s'assomigliavano. Tutte vive ed intensamente affacendate nel turbinio degli scambi, di merci e di gente, chi cercava un posto dove restare e chi preferiva esser cittadino del mondo piuttosto che d'una sola patria.

Rammentò il corpo di lei magro, racchiuso in quell'abbraccio liberatorio, che finalmente l'aveva ritrovata e l'aveva stretta a sé, nel vicolo, lo sguardo atterrito.

Anche allora aveva avuto paura d'averla persa. Ma s'era trattato di altro.

In qualche maniera André aveva percepito il corpo di lei ricambiare l'abbraccio. S'era lasciata stringere che il timore era dettato solo dal dubbio che altri avrebbero potuto correre rischi per via del suo cedimento.

Era accaduto così in effetti.

Ma adesso…

Adesso era diverso. Dio, l'amava, l'amava così tanto che nulla di quello che gli vorticava intorno pareva avere senso senza di lei.

Non riusciva davvero a godere di quello spettacolo. Mancava un tassello, mancava…

 _Lei…_

"Monsieur! Welcome!".

Un respiro fondo…

Oscar l'aveva imparato un poco d'inglese, lui no. S'era fermato al latino…

"Welcome! Sir Wogher…" – intervenne Donna Artemisia, porgendo la mano. L'altro fece un inchino…

"Bienvenue!" – proseguì l'inglese.

André comprese: "Vi sono grato dell'invito…monsieur…".

"Uh! Di nulla giovanotto!" – l'appellativo era ovvio che l'altro era un arzillo vecchietto dall'imprecisata età, mustacchi degni d'un federmaresciallo prussiano ed abbigliamento sobrio ma elegantissimo delle migliori sartorie di Napoli.

Un miscuglio raffinato di stili, cacciati dentro l'ometto alto quasi la metà d'Andrè.

L'ospite fece strada.

"Perdonate monsieur…il giro non sarà lungo…".

"Non preoccupatevi…".

"Vedete…dovrò recarmi alla gendarmeria…questa notte…sono state assaltate due navi…giù a Piombino…il carico razziato e m'hanno pure sgozzato due mozzi! Animali!".

L'accenno all'evento scosse i nervi. Il ricordo dello scontro al lango di Ajaccio…

"A Piombino…".

I tre entrarono nel magazzino.

"Madame…prego…se volete attenderci nel giardinetto…non è una visita che penso incontrerà il vostro gradimento…" – si scusò l'ometto.

"Sciocchezze!" – si schernì l'altra.

Gli occhi presero a spaziare dentro il magazzino e davvero ad André parve che l'altra si fosse estraniata dalla compagnia e avesse preso a scrutare angoli e pertugi alla ricerca della cromatura della luce diffusa nel buio della costruzione.

La vide immergere la mano, dopo essersi tolta il guanto, in un canestro colmo di olive verdi.

Le aveva lasciate cadere giù, piano, nel cesto e gli occhi avevano raccolto il fremere intenso del verde chiaro ed acerbo della buccia dei frutti.

Per qualche istante si ritrovò diviso.

Ascoltava l'ometto decantare prezzi e velocità di consegna del carico - a parte l'accidente dei predoni che avevano mandato all'aria le migliori intenzioni – e lo sguardo seguiva Artemisia intenta a raccogliere scorci e bagliori.

L'altra studiava la luce, ecco che diavolo stava facendo.

La luce che dà forma alle cose…

 _Tu sei luce ed io sono ombra…_

Si diede del pazzo che non avrebbe dovuto…

 _Distogliere…_

 _La mente…_

 _I sensi…_

 _Oscar…_

"Dicevate che vi hanno portato via un carico?" – chiese André per comprendere e distogliersi dall'altra.

Di rivolte e disordini ne aveva incrociati a sufficienza in Francia e non gli era parso che quel luogo fosse presa di simili scorrerie. Le leggi erano ben gestite e ferree e la presenza di predoni sorprendeva.

"Si purtroppo. Già s'era già saputo che questa gente s'aggirava per mare…e…per terra…".

André ebbe un tuffo al cuore: "Per terra?".

Le ruge del viso dell'altro si contrassero in una smorfia di disappunto: "Già è difficile combattere contro la palude, la malaria, le zanzare e adesso ci si metteno pure quelli che se ne vanno per le campagne a razziare case e stalle…pare siano stati avvistati più a sud…è gente senza scrupoli…".

Lo sguardo s'incupì che si rammentò che lei usciva spesso da sola e s'incamminava per la spiaggia, solo quella dannata macchiaccia nera di Sadira al seguito. Certo s'era sempre saputa difendere. Ma…

Gli pareva fosse divenuta così fragile, come non volesse più correre alcun rischio, come avesse paura davvero di finire in mille pezzi.

S'impose di star calmo.

Forse non tutti gli accidenti venivano per nuocere.

Certo non avrebbe potuto impedirle di stare all'aria, che tutto sommato aveva faticato ad ammatterlo ma davvero gli pareva che lei stesse meglio. Le passeggiate avevano rinforzato i muscoli e riacceso il colorito e…

 _Bene!_ – si disse – _Non potrai impedirmi di passeggiare con te! Al diavolo la tenuta! Ci penseranno Cristiano e Valentino. Io verrò con te…sarà un compromesso ragionevole…_

Lo sguardo adesso spaziava dall'alto dei camminamenti che circondavano le mura di Livourne.

Donna Artemisia osservava l'orizzonte, perduta nella ricerca di note intense di mare, che da quelle avrebbe ricavato l'ispirazione per i suoi dipinti.

Era stata silenziosa per tutto il resto della passeggiata e questo aveva sorpreso André. Solo un'altra persona era sempre stata così…

"Perdonate…" – esordì la donna – "Il mio silenzio…stavo osservando il panorama e inoltre…stavo cercando le parole per…".

André si voltò a guardarla.

 _Per…-_ chiese senza parlare per indurre l'altra a farlo.

"Ecco stavo pensando al vostro…bambino…".

"A Martin?".

"Oui monsier…ecco…mi domandavo…".

Si sedettero sul muretto del camminamento. André s'era incuriosito adesso.

Era la prima volta che vedeva l'altra incerta, che pareva aver perduto il solito piglio deciso ed integerrimo.

"L'ho visto incuriosito all'opificio e mi domandavo se…ecco se voleste mandarlo da me ogni tanto…".

"Da voi?".

"Gl'insegnerei a dipingere…credo che gli piacerebbe…".

Andrè rimase sorpreso. Effettivamente aveva notato l'interesse di Martin per i colori e la grafite.

"Sempre se siete d'accordo…" – puntualizzò Joria.

S'incupì solo un istante.

"Madame…Martin…non parla…potrebbe essere difficile comprendersi…".

"Oh…non dovete temere per questo. Il dono della parola non è indispensabile quando si disegna o si dipinge. Anzi, alle volte è francamente d'impiccio, che se si vuole descrivere un gesto o un fatto o un volto…e se non si hanno le parole per farlo allora ci si sforza di trovare altri sistemi…".

La considerazione pareva sensata.

André rimase lì, incerto. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere al bambino ma soprattutto a _lei…_

Oscar s'era data da fare per insegnare a Martin simboli e segni necessari per comunicare e da quel che aveva detto era intenzionata a proseguire.

"Dovrò parlarne con lui e con…".

Si morse il labbro André.

"Con?" – saltò su l'altra che aveva finalmente trovato un pertugio – "Il vostro amico? Anche lui deve voler bene al bambino!".

Un'altra considerazione corretta. Come diavolo ci riusciva?

"Sì…sono molto uniti…stanno imparando assieme come parlare attraverso i simboli che attribuiscono alle lettere e poi alle parole…".

"Magnifico…il vostro amico è un insegnante allora!".

"Non proprio…".

"Sbagliate! Il fatto che provi ad aiutare il bambino ad avere più possibilità d'interloquire con gli altri ne fa un'insegnante. E' davvero encomiabile. Dovrò conoscere questo famigerato amico…avete detto ch'è nobile…".

Il discorso era virato dove non doveva virare.

"Si…ma ci siamo ripromessi entrambi di non abusare di questa condizione…".

L'altra si morse il labbro e decise di rischiare.

"Venite dalla Francia…avrete frequentato la corte…".

André era stanco…

Sì, avevano frequentato la corte tutti e due. E _lei_ era fuggita, per dimenticare il groviglio d'insulse regole che avevano distrutto il sentimento d'amore appena accennato, che s'era bruciato come carta al contatto col fuoco.

Quella resa ancora bruciava, che però, alla fine, se non fosse stato per quella…

Si passò una mano sul viso André.

Voleva tornare, voleva vederla.

Voleva toccarla e stringela e…

Le dita fremevano…

Fulgido fremito che ingarbuglia i pensieri…

Eppure…

Nonostante fosse lontano, nonostante…

La voce dell'altra stranamente non l'infastidiva.

Era ovvio che la contessa fosse curiosa ma finora aveva dimostrato intelligenza, sensibilità e pacatezza, capaci d'indurre a fidarsi.

Non l'aveva più fatto con nessuno.

Oscar era distante e lui non aveva coraggio di rammentare il passato, di fronte a lei.

Era tutto troppo doloroso.

Ma farlo con qualcun altro…

Annuì quindi anche se a malincuore.

Avrebbe voluto raccontare di sé…

"Perdonate…non volevo essere invadente…" – s'affrettò a scusarsi Jora – "La vostra discrezione m'impone di fermarmi qui. Ma sappiate che ho intuito che il vostro animo è tormentato. Così se avrete necessità di un'amica con cui confidarvi…sarò lieta d'accogliere i vostri pensieri. Ho trascorso anch'io anni oscuri, dopo la morte di mio marito, anni in cui ho dubitato se sarei mai riuscita ad apprezzare di nuovo la luce del sole…".

"E come ci siete riuscita? Adesso…sembrate…stare…bene…" – lo chiese André senza pensare alle conseguenze d'una domanda così intima.

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena. Artemisia si stupì.

L'uomo pareva distaccato solo in apparenza. Invece era attento, aveva letto tra le pieghe della voce e dei gesti e doveva aver intuito la sofferenza che non si cancella, mai, non può essere messa da parte. Tuttavia la si può ammansire, accogliere e convertire in altro.

Donna Artemisia sollevò entrambe le mani distendendo le braccia. Allargò le dita. Erano lunghe, sottili, bianche e mobili. Le unghie curate ma non laccate. Un piccolo taglio correva lungo l'indice sinistro.

"Vedete? Quello me lo sono fatto l'altro pomeriggio mentre impastavo del pigmento che non era stato ben frantumato. Non l'avevo fatto preparare dal mio opificio…e questo è il risultato!" – spiego sorridendo della propria inesperienza.

André non comprendeva.

Le dita s'allargarono ancora un poco distendendosi.

"Mi hanno salvata queste mani, il desiderio di mettere sulla tela il mio dolore, la mia passione…".

"Siete un'artista!" – precisò André che prese a capire.

"Non lo so se sono un'artista ma mi piace pensare d'esserlo. Quando sono di fronte ad una tela…ad un pezzo di carta ingiallito…il tempo pare fermarsi e tutto si concentra nella ricerca delle ombre e della luce. Quando rimasi sola non avrei nemmeno più voluto tenere un pennello in mano. Poi…".

"Ho capito…siete una donna coraggiosa…".

"Non ho avuto il dono d'avere dei figli…se me lo consentirete sarà un piacere insegnare a Martin ciò che so…".

"Ne sarà felice…dovrò solo…".

"Parlare col vostro amico!" – trillò l'altra – "Ci tenete parecchio alla sua opinione!".

Annuì André che le parole davvero non sarebbero bastate per descrivere ciò che sentiva per _lei._

Il silenzio s'incise sulla pelle dell'altra che per un istante si ritrovò ad esser gelosa d'un perfetto sconosciuto. Se l'amico doveva avere un tale ascendente…

Avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo, senz'altro. Una tale amicizia avrebbe rivelato altro anche dell'uomo che le stava accanto in quel momento.

"Che ne dite di un gelato?" – chiese Joria con sguardo ravvivato dai prossimi progetti.

André sorrise. Sì, se lo poteva anche concedere un gelato. Faceva buio in fretta e viaggiare di notte sarebbe stato pericoloso. Sarebbero ripartiti in giorno dopo.

Avrebbe dormito finalmente e quando l'avrebbe rivista…

Ripresero a camminare. Donna Artemisia de La Tour tirò un respiro fondo.

La strada era ancora lunga. Scalfire l'anima di quell'uomo non sarebbe stato facile.

Ma si sentiva stranamente serena, al sicuro, accanto all'altro, ch'era, anche lui, sorprendentemente più calmo e sereno dell'ultima volta ch'erano stati assieme a Firenze.

Non smaniava più per tornare a casa, com'era stato durante il viaggio precedente.

Almeno così gli appariva l'altro che aveva preso ad osservare il mare, in silenzio, perdendosi in chissà quali pensieri.

Quella notte dormì davvero André e si svegliò presto e si riassettò ancora più in fretta.

Che Donna Artemisia rimase sorpresa nel vederlo giù, nell'atrio della casa mentre s'intratteneva con Lady Hannency ringraziandola dell'ospitalità e proponendosi di ricambiare la cortesia non appena Alcantia fosse stata risistemata in maniera più decorosa e degna di tali ospiti.

Lady Shirley Hannency dal canto suo accettò fin da quel momento l'invito, ch'era donna curiosa e voleva davvero vedere come sarebbe andata a finire quella storia.

Fremeva André, era tornato di nuovo sulle spine ma non si permise d'essere scontroso ed insofferente con le due dame che quella mattina c'impiegarono il dovuto per prepararsi per il viaggio.

Anche questo particolare rimase impigliato nella rete di congetture di Lady Shirley Hannency che dovette convenire che la pazienza mostrata deponeva senz'altro per una persona che aveva avuto a che fare spesso con i crudeli tempi di preparazione delle dame.

Lo ripetè Lady Shirley Hannency a Donna Artemisia de La Tour augurandole buon viaggio. Quell'uomo pareva una brava persona ma nascondeva un passato ingombrante.

"Sarà mia cura informarvi di ciò che scoprirò!" – aveva sentenziato Donna Artemisia con una punta di soddisfazione, che lei se lo sarebbe riportato a casa quell'uomo mentre le altre sarebbero rimaste a bocca asciutta, senza pettegolezzi da spartirsi.

Credeva Donna Artemisia che André avrebbe accettato di cenare assieme a loro una volta giunti in prossimità della Tenuta Raisi…

Credeva Donna Artemisia che André non avrebbe disdegnato d'intrattenersi ancora…

Credeva…

"A presto!" – il saluto secco accompagnò il sobrio inchino.

Fu tutto ciò che l'uomo riservò alle due dame.

 _Tempo…_

Ne era trascorso troppo…

Senza di lei, senza toccarla…

La voleva…

Voleva le dita addosso, il respiro sulla bocca…

Voleva appoggiare le labbra lì nell'incavo del collo, lì a scivolare piano sulla bocca, e poi insistere finchè non si fosse aperta e l'avesse accolto.

Voleva impazzire di nuovo, perduto dentro di lei…

Piano piano…

 _Tempo…_

"Madame…sta riposando…" – Donna Lari l'aveva avvertito che André s'era tolto il mantello in fretta e aveva chiesto di lei e poi s'era permesso di prendere in braccio Martin che gli era saltato addosso e l'aveva abbracciato stretto.

"E sia! Devo vederla!" – stabilì l'altro deciso.

Non avrebbe lasciato scorrere un altro giorno senza parlarle, senza chiedere, senza pretendere che lei tornasse a stringere la propria vita tra le mani.

Avrebbe aperto le dita ad una ad una e…

Pochi passi su per la scala…

"Monsieur…madame…è tornata da poco…".

 _E' buio, dove diavolo sei stata fino a quest'ora?_

"Devo parlarle anche di questo…".

 _Dove sei?_

Bussò André e non attese d'ottenere risposta. Entrò…

Prese a cercarla con gli occhi…

 _Dove sei?_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non posso…_

 _Non c'è aria…_

 _Respira…_

Era immersa fino al collo nell'acqua putrida, non poteva muoversi, di nuovo…

 _Respira…_

"Oscar…devi respirare!".

Non rimase distante, anche se aveva scorto il sonno agitato dell'altra.

L'afferrò per le braccia, piano, le strinse piano, la sollevò piano, che gli occhi s'aprirono al tocco e la mente distorse la visione, il volto…

"Respira!" – le impose di nuovo André, alzando la voce.

"No! Lasciami!".

"Sono io…sono André! Non avere paura…non c'è nessun altro!".

"Lasciami!" – gridò lei, di nuovo.

"Sono io! Mi vedi?".

"Non urlare André! Lo so…lasciami! Ho detto di lasciarmi!".

"No…non voglio! Non posso…".

Di nuovo…

"Mi riconosci?".

"Si…che…perché? Me lo stai chiedendo?".

S'era tirata su, s'era ritratta, lo sguardo sgranato.

"Ti prego…voglio…vorrei…stare qui…lasciami stare…qui…".

Silenzio, il respiro corto…

Oscar annuì.

André rimase immobile, ogni movimento anche il più lieve l'avrebbe fatta arretrare.

"Sei già tornato?" – sussurrato piano.

"Si…non vedevo l'ora di vederti…come stai?".

Lo sguardo fino a quel momento fisso a lui si distolse.

"Meglio…hai…hai fatto un buon viaggio?".

"Si…ma non m'interessa parlare del viaggio. Volevo vederti…".

Le dite sulla guancia…

Non voleva solo toccarla, voleva che fosse lei a sfiorargli la pelle. Voleva le sue dita sulla propria faccia.

Imbrigliò la rabbia, la paura d'esser respinto. Afferrò la mano di Oscar, lei s'impose di lasciarsi prendere, le dita intrecciate alle dita, André si portò la mano di lei al viso, chiuse gli occhi, mentre la mano gli sfiorava la guancia.

"Mi sei mancata…mi manchi…".

S'impose…

"Anche tu…" – rispose lei, imponendosi di restare dove lui la voleva. Il tocco s'espanse nel ventre imbrogliando i sensi, confondendo la rabbia, innalzando il desiderio.

Silenzio, erano fermi, André stava zitto, a bearsi del contatto lieve.

Le dita di lei s'aprirono per scivolare oltre la guancia, infilandosi tra i capelli, scorrendo giù al collo teso, sfidando la stoffa del colletto della giacca.

Gli parve davvero che finalmente lei gli consentisse di stare lì e osò allora e la mano sinistra s'allungò ad afferrare la nuca ad attirarla piano a sé.

Oscar s'impose, un'altra volta, d'accettarlo…

I volti vicinissimi…

Un istante, lei lo guardò vicinissima, ammantandosi del corpo di lui, immobile, conscia di quel rispetto che lei gli aveva chiesto e che lui non voleva tradire. L'aveva già fatto una volta.

I pensieri si contrassero, che quella volta…

Oscar rammentò.

Non l'aveva nemmeno guardato. Gli aveva detto che avrebbe fatto lei, rifugiarsi in Normandia, per sfuggire alla vergogna di non esser stata capace d'accorgersi che lui l'amava, la colpa di André lei non l'aveva nemmeno considerata.

Non ce l'aveva con lui, era stata chiara. Nemmeno per un istante però s'era imposta d'immaginarsi lo strazio che aleggiava nel cuore di André.

Adesso…

Adesso lo sapeva invece. Sapeva che lui l'amava e non poteva continuare a tenerlo a distanza.

S'impose…

I volti vicinissimi…

La bocca sfiorò la bocca, esitando l'istante necessario a scorrere sulle labbra, ondeggiando piano, assaggiando piano…

"Davvero…lo vuoi?" – glielo chiese André improvvisamente come si fosse risvegliato da un incubo…

La risposta muta e le labbra s'appoggiarono, strisciando piano…

Le labbra si schiusero, i denti presero a mordere le labbra divenute di nuovo morbide, il taglio rimarginato.

Prese a succhiarle indugiando, mentre le braccia la chiudevano nell'abbraccio che però lui non s'accorse che il corpo era rigido, fermo, svuotato dell'impeto.

La smania dell'attesa, la frenesia, il tremito di poter affondare nel corpo di lei…

Piano, l'avrebbe fatto piano…

No, fu lei a spingersi contro di lui, con rabbia, con disperazione.

Se doveva accadere tanto valeva…

Fare in fretta…

Gli prese le mani, le strinse mentre la camicia scorreva su e le dita finalmente si riappropriavano della pelle.

Le dita scorsero su ai seni, saggiando un poco la consistenza morbida piena, così…

Dio, era tale la smania che non s'accorse subito che il respiro s'era impigliato nello scorrere delle dita…

Occhi chiusi, le lingue danzavano alla ricerca di sé e dell'altro…

D'impeto André l'abbracciò di nuovo, le braccia sotto la camicia, la prese l'attirò a sé…

La mente impazzita, il cuore allo spasimo, non sarebbe riuscito ad andare piano come s'era ripromesso, che lei pareva chiedergli di prenderla, lì adesso…

La sollevò per tenerla avanti a sé…

La bocca sulla bocca…

Il tintinnio sinistro dei ganci squarciò il respiro teso.

 _Le corde presero ad ondeggiare…_

Lei le vide, su, in alto, non le aveva notate.

La bocca nella bocca, si spinse contro André.

L'avrebbe amato così da squarciare l'orrore che dilaniava la mente.

Si spinse contro di lui che si ritrasse allora, prendendo a togliersi la giacca che fu lei ad aiutarlo sfilando le maniche, correndo con le dita alle brache che prese a scalzare.

Le dita s'ammantarono del tepore dei muscoli asciutti e tesi, s'aprirono scorrendo sui lombi avide anch'esse d'accarezzarli…

Lo voleva, sperava di scivolare dentro di lui…

Amarlo e perdersi in lui.

Tutto vorticava, tutto aveva preso a correre in fretta…

 _Tempo…_

Il futuro non può cambiare il passato, ch'esso non esiste più, eppure sta lì come macigno ad infierire su ciò in cui s'è divenuti…

Le mani l'afferrarono ai fianchi stringendoli stretti per tenerla ferma…

"Ti amo…" – netto, soffocato…

 _Un gancio e poi un secondo…_

Scivolarono giù come teste di serpenti nascosti, tornando ad incidere la carne, mentre il sesso lambiva il sesso, piano, in attesa d'esser accolto…

 _Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque…_

"No…".

"Ti prego…" – senza respiro…

"No…aspetta…" – la voce chiedeva di fermarsi, le dita trattenevano il corpo su di sé

 _Sei, sette, otto, nove, dieci…_

Dannate lame, cinque per ogni braccio che tagliavano e restavano lì…

Che adesso non poteva più muoversi.

La coscienza fluttuava…

Il dolore riemergeva…

Aggrapparsi ad esso che forse anche attraverso il dolore i sensi si sarebbero sollevati e avrebbero preso a bruciare…

"No…".

 _Una mano sulla bocca…_

Il repiro annientato come le parole…

Rammentò i denti contro la pelle, il collo…

 _Affondi feroci, voraci, come volessero strapparle il respiro._

 _La mano calcata sulla bocca, stava soffocando…_

 _L'altra mano affondata nella carne…_

 _Bruciava penetrando con forza, squarciando la resistenza…_

 _Respira…_

Non riuscì ad imporsi di stare lì, mentre la bocca solcava la pelle…

Tentò di sottrarsi, ci provò…

Stille s'incisero sulle braccia, imponendo d'immobilizzarsi…

Non avrebbe avuto più un solo lembo di pelle intatto.

I sensi presero a vacillare, mentre la bocca si staccava e…

 _Respira…_

 _Non posso…_

Non poteva più muoversi…

Puntò le mani sulle spalle di André per…

"Lasciami…" – piangendo…

"No!".

"Non posso…".

Le prese la testa per tenerla lì, per accarezzare il viso con le labbra…

Intuì d'essere…

Intuì d'essere stata ricacciata giù a terra.

Intuì _l'altro_ che la stringeva…

La percorreva…

Il respiro addosso…

L'odore della bocca…

Addosso…

Non riusciva…

Il peso insopportabile, opprimente…

Stille intense lacerarono i sensi.

La coscienza si perse…

Incisioni…

Dentro…

Lì, la bocca nell'acqua…

Sarebbe accaduto di nuovo…

 _Respira…_

 _Non posso…_

Misero rantolo d'agonia…

"No!".

La propria stessa voce, perduta, ingoiata dalla furia, frantumata, mentre la carne si frantumava…

L'ultimo suono…

Senza respiro…

"Perché? Ti voglio…" – senza respiro.

André strinse il corpo, il petto schiacciato contro di lei.

La sollevò un poco, un mezzo giro…

L'appoggiò quasi di forza al cassettone, le boccette ed i pochi oggetti tintinnarono.

La sinistra fece strage delle inutili cianfrusaglie. Tutto finì a terra, suoni secchi di vetro infranto e distrutto, il corpo di nuovo sollevato, senza rispetto, senza tregua.

Non riusciva neppure a parlare Andrè, non s'immaginava l'avrebbe voluta a tal punto da non voler più nemmeno ascoltare la sua voce che s'era spenta.

No, Oscar non era più lì, le gambe s'erano irrigidite, chiuse, il tronco fisso…

Ciò che vide…

Il suo sguardo…

La testa voltata di lato, non lo guardava più, non parlava più, non…

Il buio…

La mente s'era staccata disgiungendosi dal corpo, interrompendo la sequenza degli impulsi, sollevandosi e sgusciando via, in una terra remota e solitaria e fredda.

Non sentiva più nulla.

Non vedeva più nulla.

Buio…

Solo buio.

Dolore…

Solo dolore.

Il battito lontano…

L'anima si perdeva…

Il corpo non le apparteneva più.

Per impedirsi di comprendere, per non impazzire.

"Respira!" – glielo gridò, dovette farlo che lei pareva davvero non respirare più - "Oscar…respira!".

Le prese le braccia, le strinse, prese a scuoterla che lei non si muoveva più.

"Oscar…" – l'abbracciò allora tirando giù la camicia, coprendo la pelle…

Un sussurro…

"Amami…resta…qui…con me…amami…".

Non pareva nemmeno fosse lei a parlare, che non lo guardava, non respirava quasi, non…

"Non…" – la tenne stretta, più stretta che potè, senza farle male – "Non posso…non così…".

Tentò di tenersi le lacrime in corpo.

Pareva tutto perduto, tutto infranto contro una bestia inverosimilmente feroce e bastarda che s'accaniva contro di lei, che ci credeva Andrè che lei avrebbe voluto amarlo, lì, ma non era riuscita ad abbandonarsi a lui.

Si staccò, la testa bassa, prese a lisciare le pieghe della camicia stropicciata, per allungarla e tentare di coprire le gambe nude. La mano s'aprì sulla coscia di lei, la tenne lì appoggiata, senza chiudere le dita, accarezzando la pelle fredda.

"Perdonami…".

Di nuovo…

Come un tempo…

Oscar non riuscì a voltarsi. Puntò le mani al cassettone per rimettersi in piedi. Il movimento li fece riavvicinare di nuovo. André vicinissimo sollevò lo sguardo per vederla e vide gli occhi sgranati, persi. Oscar non era lì, era…

Le prese i polsi, li sollevò un poco e poi tirò su le maniche della camicia voltando il dorso delle braccia. I pollici scorsero sulle cicatrici…

Glielo chiese…

"Ti fanno ancora male?" – non si riferiva alle ferite, non a quelle che le dita percepivano.

"Un poco…" – rispose lei, piano, mentre sentiva le lacrime salire alla gola.

André tirò su le braccia, ancora, se le portò alla bocca e prese a scorrere con le labbra sulle cicatrici.

Una, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette, otto, nove, dieci…

Dieci…

Ognuno di essi doveva rimarginarsi, ad uno ad uno.

Non sapeva come curare gli squarci nascosti, occulti nella carne umida di sale e lacrime…

Pensò che erano troppi, che non ci sarebbe riuscito.

Lasciò le braccia e si voltò per andare verso la porta.

Solo il tempo d'accennare alle lezioni di pittura al piccolo Martin.

Oscar rimase impassibile, non c'erano questioni, l'importante era che il piccolo non si stancasse e non finisse per trascurare le sue lezioni. Stava imparando a leggere e a scrivere…

"Solo…ti chiederei di fare attenzione…quando esci…in paese…pare ci sia gente poco raccomandabile in giro…hanno assaltato dei carichi più a sud. Se avrai necessità potrò accompagnarti io…ma non andare sola…".

Impassibile, il respiro venne meno…

Gli occhi si spalancarono, al buio, che s'era ritrovata a cadere giù in quel buco senza fondo…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _No…_

 _André…_

 _Respira…_

"Va bene…".

I corpi di nuovo distanti, inesorabilmente le coscienze avevano preso a frantumarsi.

Avevano sperimentato l'assenza assoluta.

L'assenza scavata dentro l'amore no, quella aveva preso a manifestarsi in maniera davvero sorprendente.

 _§§§_

Il freddo aleggiava dentro e fuori.

Era dicembre…

Era freddo.

Donna Lari le aveva appena suggerito di restare a casa.

Fuori era davvero freddo e poi le aveva sentite anche lei le voci sulla gentaglia poco raccomandabile.

Che lei aveva sorriso un poco sprezzante, come a dire so badare a me stessa, non preoccupatevi. Non sono un'incosciente.

 _Stupida…_

Anche André chiese alla custode dove fosse finita e quella per poco non prese un vaso e lo rovesciò a terra dalla rabbia.

Era uscita madame, l'aveva vista incamminarsi per la spiaggia, intabarrata nel mantello, che tirava vento, la macchiaccia nera al seguito.

I pugni chiusi…

 _Stupida…_

André sarebbe voluto andare con lei.

No, dopo l'altra notte, non non sapeva più come fare ad avvicinarsi, né sapeva se e come sarebbe mai più riuscito a farlo, davvero.

E poi…

Erano nati tre puledri, c'era d'accertarsi che tutto procedesse bene e poi si doveva accordare con i raccoglitori e poi sarebbe dovuto salire al porticciolo del paese, dove sarebbero approdate le feluche per caricare il raccolto.

Martin era a casa, assieme ai figli di Valentino…

 _Stupida…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _Arrogante…_

 _Stupida…_

 _Presto lo capirà…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _Devi dirglielo…_

 _Che ne sarà di voi, del giuramento di fedeltà che vi siete scambiati mille e mille volte, per ogni volta che vi siete amati e vi siete perduti l'una nell'altro?_

 _Che ne sarà di voi, del giuramento di rispetto che vi siamo promessi mille e mille volte, per ogni volta che vi siete affidati, affidando voi stessi e la stilla infinita di piacere chevci ha…_

 _Inghiottito e divorato…_

 _L'una nell'altro?_

 _Hai tentato di ricordare da sola._

 _Non ci sei riuscita…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _Devi dirglielo oppure…_

Seduta sulla sabbia, al riparo, dietro una duna, lo sguardo verso il cielo, a veder scorrere le nuvole che si rincorrevano grigie e piene, che tra poco sarebbe piovuto.

Il muso di Sadira era appoggiato al fianco e ogni tanto la mano si permetteva d'affondare nel pelo fitto scuro e caldo, una specie di pelliccia folta ch'emanava calore.

Ecco cosa mancava più di ogni altra tensione.

Le dita che sfioravano la pelle, intarsiando volute ora lievi ora intense.

L'assenza del corpo su di sé, del respiro impresso sulla pelle attraverso le labbra…

Lo voleva su di sé.

Voleva le dita, addosso, voleva l'abbraccio, il calore del petto a schiacciarla e tenerla lì e…

Il contatto intenso delle dita s'impose ed ebbe la meglio.

 _Non puoi continuare a mentirgli._

 _E' giusto che lui sappia, anche se soffrirà…_

 _Dovrai dirgli la verità, tutta…_

 _Non ti perdonerà mai d'avergli…_

 _Taciuto…_

 _La verità._

 _Così forse riuscirai ad amarlo di nuovo…_

 _Così forse sarai capace di giurargli di nuovo che l'ami…_

Per un istante il coraggio infuso dalla nuova consapevolezza di parlare e liberarsi finalmente del peso del proprio silenzio si scontrò col timore sordo d'aver atteso troppo.

Una fitta soffocata percorse la mente, che l'indecisione e la paura di renderlo partecipe della situazione così dolorosa l'avrebbero ferito.

Forse ancor più della situazione stessa.

André aveva sempre messo lei al di sopra di tutto, persino di sé stesso.

Lei no, lei non era come lui.

 _Comprenderà…_

 _Glielo spiegherai perché…_

 _Non puoi stare senza di lui._

 _Lontana…_

 _Hai bisogno di lui…_

 _Non puoi salvarti da sola._

Si chiuse nel mantello che una folata di vento s'ingarbugliò ad una nuvola di sabbia. Il naso lucido della cagnona si sollevò ad annusare l'aria.

Il boato delle onde sormontava il silenzio sommesso e continuo che impediva di raccogliere altri suoni.

Sadira si rizzò in piedi.

"Che c'è?" – all'erta, prese ad ascoltare anche lei che adesso dal rimbombo di sottofondo aveva preso a staccarsi netto un richiamo, una sorta di caos disarmonico.

In piedi, Oscar salì sulla cima della duna, si fronte a sé la distesa del mare grigio, onde bianche che gonfiavano e s'infrangevano contro la rena.

Fissò l'orizzonte a destra, fino a tentare di scorgere il paese…

Nulla…

A sinistra, il promontorio fisso, statico che pure ogni tanto scompariva avvolto dalla coltre umida che sorgeva dal mare.

La cagna prese ad abbaiare in maniera forsennata, fiondandosi giù per la duna.

"Aspetta!".

Si mosse anche lei, più incerta…

L'aria ribolliva dell'acquosa umidità salmastra, provocando sbalzi di calore sulla pelle fredda ed al tempo stesso fradicia.

"Aspetta!" – tentò di richiamare il cane.

"Monsieur…è tanto che non c'incontriamo! Come state?".

André si voltò, trovandosi di fronte il Dottor Mantini che gli veniva incontro, passo spedito seppur appoggiato al bastone da passeggio, occhietti vispi che si capiva ch'era contento d'averlo incontrato.

"Dottore…è passato molto tempo…" – l'immagine dell'altro per un istante ghermì il respiro.

Sequenze diaboliche presero a susseguirsi nella mente prima che davanti allo sguardo.

"Bene…io sto bene…vi ringrazio…".

Vorticava tuttintorno l'incedere della vita del porticciolo, André s'era ritrovato lì ad accertarsi che il carico sarebbe partito per Livorno come convenuto.

L'aria sapeva di tempesta e le facce, che pure aveva imparato a conoscere, parevano tese, all'erta, non solo per via del mare in burrasca. L'atmosfera era insolita.

Sulla piazzetta s'annodavano crocchi di pescatori che poi si sfilavano, carichi di nasse e cassette ed aghi da rammendo.

L'attenzione verso il medico si distrasse un istante quando intravide un gruppo di uomini a cavallo che avanzavano a riunirsi poco distanti. L'abbigliamento deponeva per gente altolocata, borghesi forse, commercianti.

Erano armati di fucili e pistole, parlottavano mentre il vento sferzava i volti tesi.

"E dite…dite come sta madame?".

André si trattenne per comprendere a chi si riferisse il medico.

"Madame?".

"La vostra amica…".

Comprese allora che l'altro stava parlando di _lei,_ che l'appellativo stonava in riferimento a _lei_ ch'era sempre stata chiamata…

 _Mademoiselle, colonnello, comandante…_

Ma _madame…_

Poi rammentò che Donna Lari s'era risolta a chiamarla così Oscar e si sorprese che anche il medico fosse, alla fine, arrivato allo stesso termine.

"Si…certo…sta…meglio…".

L'attenzione si divise.

André parlava con l'altro e pure stava lì a tentare di comprendere che si dicessero gli uomini in gruppo. Alcuni erano scesi da cavallo e stavano lì ad aggiustarsi le pistole alla cinta.

Prese a ricomporre i frammenti via via raccolti nelle settimane precedenti.

Le navi assaltate, i carichi di merce razziata…

I mozzi sgozzati…

Nella testa presero a vorticare i rombi delle cannonate tra Le Comte Vert e la nave dell'olandese volante…

Che fosse…

"Dopo ch'è venuta a trovarmi…non l'ho più rivista…saranno ormai…" – cincischiava il dottore.

Le immagini si persero che André rimase lì catturato, inghiottito dalle parole del medico.

"Cosa…lei è…venuta da voi?".

"Ma sì…saranno davvero tre settimane. M'aveva detto che sarebbe tornata e io m'ero raccomandato che dovevamo rivederci…ecco perché quando v'ho visto mi sono permesso di chiedervi come stava…".

"Monsieur…" – Valentino s'era avvicinato – "E' necessario…".

André sollevò la mano in segno che attendesse. Lo sguardo sgranato al medico.

"Perché è venuta da voi? Non me l'ha detto…" – la voce contratta, il dubbio che ci fosse altro oltre a ciò che già si sapeva.

Il figlio del custode pestava: "Perdonate…è importante!".

André non riuscì a dargli retta. Fissava Mantini e quello fissava lui.

"Monsieur…davvero non v'ha detto nulla?".

Avrebbe voluto afferrare l'altro per la giacchetta. Si trattenne.

"Che doveva dirmi? Perché è venuta da voi? Sta male?".

Il tono contratto indusse nell'anziano medico un sobbalzo.

Dannazione…

La rabbia aveva preso a salire, di nuovo, che poi non era rabbia ma paura…

"Padrone! Vi prego!".

"Che cosa c'è?" – ringhiò contro il giovane che s'era dovuto mettere in mezzo tra lui ed il medico.

"Sono stati avvistati…stanno venendo da sud…pare siano degli sbandati…predoni di terra…".

Il sangue si gela…

In mezzo ai due fuochi.

"Quegli uomini stanno organizzando una battuta…vogliono cacciarli via prima che quelli prendano di mira una casa o un magazzino…me l'avete detto voi quello che è accaduto a Piombino…".

"Si…ho capito…ma…".

"Vorrei andare con loro se me lo permettete…questa mattina ho detto a mia madre di non lasciare uscire i bambini da casa…non dovrebbero esserci problemi alla tenuta…ma io vorrei comunque andare…me lo permettete?".

André rimase lì, impietrito.

Il tempo prese a correre, a frantumarsi in mille direzioni. Era difficile tenergli testa, precorrere gli eventi, soprattutto quando li si ignorava o al più non se ne conosceva che brandelli.

La mente gli diceva che doveva mettersi al seguito del gruppo.

Il cuore gli diceva…

Scelse…

"Che cosa vi siete detti?" – chiese facendosi contro il medico.

L'altro fece una faccia strana come a dire ma non vi siete parlati?

No, non era accaduto, che l'insormontabile muro aveva finito per lasciare fuori non solo ogni scarno aspetto delle nuove esistenze ma anche quella ch'era stata fino al giorno del loro arrivo la principale preoccupazione, l'oscuro morbo ch'era stato la ragione del loro viaggio.

André l'aveva vista sempre meno, ci aveva parlato poco e poi…

La richiesta di restare distanti…

All'improvviso quella richiesta prendeva a colmarsi di un senso, di una logica…

I frammenti del tempo si riannodavano, intessendo un quadro distorto ed ancora incomprensibile.

L'immagine c'era però, tutto stava nel mettersi dalla giusta angolazione per scorgerla.

"Abbiamo parlato…e…ma…sta seguendo i miei consigli? Sta riposando? E…deve mangiare…sì…deve assolutamente stare attenta e riguardarsi. Gliel'avevo detto che avremmo dovuto vederci di nuovo…presto! Non…ve l'ha…spiegato?".

L'uomo borbottava e poi guardava l'altro che si capiva che l'altro non sapeva niente, vista l'aria stravolta.

Solo un istante…

Solo per un istante André s'immaginò che stessero discutendo dello stesso argomento.

Poi no, non era così!

"Ma…vi riferite…sta male? Lei…".

"Monsieur…no…ecco…".

Si rammentò il dottore della richiesta di silenzio. Il patto lo vincolava, anche se adesso era evidente che l'altra s'era tenuta tutto per sé e allora il pover'uomo si ritrovava incastrato tra la promessa fatta ed il desiderio di evitare fraintendimenti. Ma da che mondo e mondo una donna sa bene a chi deve rivelare o meno d'aspettare un figlio. Anche s'era un medico di paese le regole erano le stesse.

E se quella non l'aveva fatto…

Davvero André questa volta afferrò l'ometto per la giacca, che Valentino Simon fece una faccia allarmata e si mise in mezzo, che il dottore aveva fatto nascere lui ed i suoi figli e mezzo paese e l'altro mezzo l'aveva fatto venire al mondo la buona moglie dell'ometto.

Che gli capitava adesso al suo padrone di fare il matto e prendersela con lui? E perché?

"Che diavolo vi siete detti? Parlate!" – gridò André.

"Non posso!" – affondò l'altro, facendosi serio tutto d'un colpo, opponendo a quel punto un netto rifiuto, che non aveva senso girarci tanto attorno – "Mi è stato chiesto di tacere…credevo che madame vi avesse messo al corrente di ciò che ci siamo detti ma a quanto vedo…avrà avuto le sue ragioni. Non spetta a me parlare di certe…questioni!".

L'ometto sapeva il fatto suo.

Il braccio di Valentino Simon si frappose tra il dottore e André che lui si staccò incredulo di non aver possibilità di sapere che stava accadendo, che adesso davvero aveva compreso fosse altro.

"Sentite monsieur…è inutile…fareste bene a parlare con lei…".

"Monsiuer…devo andare…" – l'incalzò Valentino – "Se volete venire con noi…".

"Adesso…io…".

Andrè si ritrovò tra due fuochi.

La mente vorticava, i sensi s'innalzavano…

Accusava un'ancestrale stanchezza, che non era possibile che lei gli avesse tenuto nascosto…

"Monsieur!" – riprese il medico – "Abbiamo parlato della sua salute…le ho dato alcuni consigli…ma per il resto…ecco dovreste davvero parlarne con lei…ho promesso di…".

"Cosa? Cosa avete promesso? Perché avrebbe dovuto farvi promettere di non dire…" – l'incalzò André – "Nulla?".

L'altro chinò la testa: "Mi spiace…credo spetti a lei riferire ciò che ha saputo durante la visita…pensavo l'avesse già fatto ma a quanto pare…".

André tentò di squadrare l'uomo per estorcere altre parole.

L'altro si chiuse in un silenzioso mutismo.

I cavalieri s'erano rimessi in sella.

"Padrone!" – Valentino Simon s'era tirato il mantello sulle spalle – "Io vado!".

"Sentite monsieur…" – Mantini tentò di correre in aiuto, spigolando una lacera concessione – "Facciamo così…verrò questo pomeriggio alla tenuta…se volete…parlerò con lei e…".

Si tirò su il bavero del mantello, due dita al tricorno in cenno di saluto…

"Aspettate!" – André era senza parole.

Valentino lo prese per la giacca: "Venite! Più siamo e più sarà difficile per quelli fare i loro comodi!".

Sulla duna adesso si distigueva netto lo scalpitare di cavalli.

Cinque, sei, forse sette…

Il rimbombo soffocato sulla rena avanzava, parevano diavoli che sbuffavano lava e sangue…

Si ritrasse indietro, non le pareva d'aver mai visto nulla di simile da che era arrivata, da che aveva preso a camminare, quasi tutti i giorni, sulla spiaggia.

Il crescendo avanzava…

Lo sguardo corse poco più avanti…

Dannazione, non aveva più toccato una spada, una pistola…

Aveva solo un coltello con sé, che serviva per sfalciare l'erba più fitta, quando si ritrovava intestardita a penetrare dentro la boscaglia, per vedere come fossero lì le foreste di ginestre e pini selvatici e felci.

Il gruppo s'avvicinava compatto.

Era meglio evitare d'incrociarlo.

 _No…_

 _Che diavolo…_

La vista s'acuì, il cane pareva impazzito, anche se aveva avuto sempre a che fare con i cavalli.

La bestia prese a correre giù dalla duna, a rincorrere un animale ch'era distanziato dal gruppo inseguitore.

Un cavallo, assieme al suo disgraziato cavaliere, incalzavano verso di lei, seguito dal gruppo più folto da cui partì un colpo, uno sparo contro il cavaliere solitario.

Un grido inconfondibile…

 _Dannazione…_

"Che diavolo ci fa una…".

Prese a scendere giù dalla duna, anche lei, i piedi affondarono nella rena grossa.

Lo scenario si dipanava serrato ma chiaro.

Il cane intuì e si mise dietro al cavallo che ancora più imbizzarrito imboccò la direzione corretta.

Le sarebbe arrivato contro…

Sperava di fermarlo…

Rischiava di vedersi travolgere dall'animale terrorizzato.

La tonalità azzurro scuro del vestito s'impose agli occhi che individuarono…

"Fermati!" – gridò contro il cavaliere…

Che poi, s'accorse, un guizzo…

Quella era poco più d'una bambina.

"Lasciatemi passare!".

La voce terrorizzata, l'altra credette d'esser finita in trappola, non capiva più nulla.

"Ma che ci fate…".

Il cavallo schiumava dal manto e per poco non avrebbe fatto cadere il cavaliere di sella.

"Toglietevi!" – tentò di replicare quella, che lei afferrò le redini tirandole, imbrigliando la foga dell'animale.

Tre carezze frettolose per calmarlo, poche parole mentre quello roteava su sé stesso per sfuggire alla presa.

S'issò su, dietro la giovane…

"Chi siete?" – chiese e l'altra lì a dimenarsi stremata.

Oscar la tenne per un braccio, il cavallo spronato a risalire la duna per poi ridiscendere e lasciare la spiaggia che lì sarebbero stati raggiunti troppo facilmente. Era meglio nascondersi in mezzo alla boscaglia e poi prendere una strada qualsiasi per tornare indietro.

Perse il senso della ragione, perse di vista Sadira…

Non la sentì neppure più abbaiare mentre si ficcava dentro agli arbusti, l'altra aggrappata al collo del cavallo.

"Chi siete?" – ripetè di nuovo.

"Sono…mi…chiamo…Scarlett…sono…" – balbettava quella, senza respiro – "Abito…vicino…ero uscita…a cavallo…me l'ha regalato mio padre…".

Gli arbusti graffiarono il manto scuro dell'animale, tentò di scansarli col braccio, ritrovandosi la pelle graffiata.

"E quelli?".

Lo scambio concitato procedeva di pari passo con la corsa forsennata.

La direzione pareva certa ma la boscaglia fitta impediva di scorgere il cielo…

Un altro colpo di pistola, quelli non mollavano.

"Non lo so…li ho visti arrivare da lontano sulla spiaggia…mi sono spaventata…hanno preso a venirmi dietro…non lo so chi sono…ho paura!".

 _Anch'io ho paura!_

Se lo disse, senza mezzi termini mentre controllava la direzione, che stavano risalendo dalla spiaggia e l'unica via portava a ovest mentre le sterpaglie s'infittivano e rocce incidevano il terreno sbucando in mezzo agli alberi, basse e scure.

La corsa parve durare un'eternità.

Il corpo irrigidito dalla fatica e…

 _Dio, fa che non accada nulla!_

 _Dio…_

 _Richiama i tuoi demoni!_

L'intuito prese a sondare il tempo della fuga, per comprendere s'era stata in grado di mettere una distanza sufficiente.

Si ritrovò la via era sbarrata, la vegetazione folta e spessa, arbusti d'ogni genere che sbarravano il passo, il cavallo stremato…

"Scendi!" – l'ordine alla mocciosa…

Un istante, solo uno, per osservare il viso stravolto della giovane, poco più che una bambina, ben vestita, pelle chiara quasi di porcellana, capelli castani chiari, occhi nocciola, la bocca rossa, il viso spaventato…

"Dobbiamo salire…ci nasconderemo…primo o poi incroceremo qualcuno…".

"Salire…" – ripetè l'altra senza respiro quasi accasciandosi a terra.

Un gesto secco, il coltello incise i lacci del mantello che cadde a terra, così come la mantellina azzurrognola che copriva le spalle dell'altra. Tutto cacciato dentro alle sterpaglie…

 _Dio…_

 _Richiama i tuoi demoni…_

Presero a salire, inerpicandosi per il sentieraccio appena accennato, le dita aggrappate alle rocce. Non era erta la salita ma la via era corrosa da pietre acuminate e sterpaglie spinose…

Il vento scompligliava i capelli, mentre la mano era stretta a quella dell'altra che faticava a starle dietro.

Adesso aveva davvero perso l'orientamento, la mente incisa dall'ennesimo colpo di pistola che rieccheggiò alle spalle.

"Mutter…will ich meine mutter!" – piagnucolava la bambina.

"Stammi dietro!" – l'incalzò lei – "Dobbiamo nasconderci!".

"Mon papa…me l'aveva detto di non scendere in spiaggia…".

 _Dio…_

André glielo aveva detto di stare attenta. Ecco perché…

 _Stupida…_

"Mi aveva detto di stare attenta…" – tentò di spiegare la mocciosa.

"Va bene…conosci questo posto?" – il respiro spezzato, il petto in fiamme…

"Gli ho disubbidito…" – proseguiva quella in un mare di lacrime senza comprendere il senso delle richieste.

"Lassù…cercheremo di capire dove siamo…non…".

L'orientamente disfatto dalla fuga…

"Speriamo che non ci abbiano visto salire fin qua!".

Un altro colpo di pistola…

Quelli non s'erano accontentati del cavallo che lei aveva spinto via.

Pareva fossero lì, ad un pollice di distanza…

Se le avessero prese…

 _Dio…_

Le cicatrici presero a digrignare come cani rabbiosi, sulla pelle.

I piedi si bloccarono, gli occhi sgranati alla buca poco sotto…

"Che…".

Una specie di cavità, ficcata in mezzo alla boscaglia, appena visibile squarciava il terreno.

"Che diavolo è questa?".

La mano della bambina stretta nella propria e l'altra mano sul ventre che le pareva divenuto di pietra.

La salita si perdeva nella boscaglia fitta…

Oltre non si poteva andare e nemmeno si poteva tornare indietro.

La mocciosa era senza fiato, s'accasciò a terra guardando la cavità.

Oscar provò ad avanzare, il piede intuì che il terreno prendeva a degradare, friabile ed insidioso.

"Questa non l'ho mai vista…monsieur…" – pigolò la bambina.

"Questa? Che intendi dire? Che cos'è?".

La bambina tirò un respiro fondo, pareva conoscere quelle voragini.

"Sono pozzi…grotte…buche…mio padre mi ha detto che ce ne sono diverse su per la montagna…alcune sono conosciute, altre…questa non so come si chiama…non…".

Oscar afferrò la mano dell'altra: "Ci gireremo intorno…vedi di stare attenta a dove metti i piedi!".

"Monsieur…non riesco…".

Un altro sparo…

Le voci s'avvicinavano da sotto…

"Vieni!" – la tirò su da terra, a forza…

"Mademoiselle e voi…monsieur!" – le grida presero ad infierire, da dietro le avevano quasi raggiunte – "Perché farci fare tutta questa fatica?! Vi tratteremo bene!".

 _Dannati…_

Oscar si sentì perduta.

Il feroce sarcasmo incise la carne. Lo conosceva il tono delle parole…

Fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi che…

 _Ma belle dame…sono tornato…_

 _Ma belle dame…_

251


	39. Unmei no akai ito

_**Unmei no akai ito**_

 _Il filo rosso del destino…_

 _Metà dicembre, anno 1789, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Lo sparo, le grida, gl'insulti…

S'avvicinavano…

Le pietre avevano preso a rotolare giù.

Alcuni sassi scomparvero dentro la voragine nera, nascosta in mezzo ai rovi.

Rami spezzati, falchi in caccia sorvolavano radenti le cime degli arbusti…

"Monsieur!?" – dovevano aver intuito che gli altri erano solo due – "La mocciosa! Che ve ne fate!? Che ne dite di lasciarla a noi!?".

Anche a piedi quelli parevano diavoli usciti dall'Inferno.

La bambina cacciò un grido all'udire tale richiesta.

"Taci!" – la rimproverò Oscar.

Era freddo, la pelle fradicia di sudore bruciava, il ventre come pietra, le gambe molli…

"Non lasciatemi monsieur!" – l'altra aveva compreso che poteva fidarsi.

"No…ma non gridare…dobbiamo…nasconderci…".

Si voltò per controllare gl'inseguitori.

S'intravedevano venir su dalla salita, lo spazio a dividerli s'assottigliava, le faccie rosse e furibonde per la fatica e lo smacco dei propositi interrotti da chissà chi.

Si appiattì contro la parete stringendosi la bambina addosso, riprese a salire…

"Se non volete fare una brutta fine…" – ghignarono quelli – "Lasciate perdere la mocciosa…non vi conviene!".

L'avvertimento si perse nel groviglio della boscaglia.

Aveva tentato d'aggirare la cavità. No, era impossibile…

La vista aveva preso ad annebbiarsi, le forze a cedere, non avrebbe dovuto cacciarsi in quell'impresa, non era più la stessa, nessuno le aveva insegnato come si fugge con un bambino in pancia.

Lo sbrego inciso nella terra s'impose…

Da quel lato non pareva così cupo e pericoloso…

"Dobbiamo scendere giù!".

"Che…no…monsieur…giù…non so…se…".

"Tu conosci queste cavità?".

Percepiva l'aria fredda risalire dal buco di cui non riusciva a scorgere il fondo.

"Sono profonde? Sai cosa c'è sotto?".

"Questa non l'ho mai vista, monsieur, ve l'ho detto…ma so che in alcune, giù in fondo, ci scorrono dei fiumi…c'è l'acqua…".

"Acqua?".

Il termine indusse conforto. Non aveva mai avuto timore dell'acqua…

Almeno fino a quando…

Decise di proseguire, nonostante tutto.

Non aveva armi con sé, solo il coltello, e quella mocciosa al seguito non avrebbe facilitato il compito.

Non c'era scelta.

Giù, nel ventre della terra forse avrebbero trovato il respiro che pareva nuovamente perduto.

Non avrebbe mai messo a tacere i propri demoni, che quelli ce li aveva ficcati in testa e adesso non era più sola. Dunque doveva guardarli in faccia i demoni…

Inghiottì polvere, prese a tossire, un nugolo di pipistrelli disturbati dalle presenze prese a svolazzare impaurito, costringendo ad abbassarsi.

La luce prese a scemare mentre i piedi procedevano a tentoni.

Oscar si ritrovò quasi seduta a terra, mentre la bambina era senza fiato.

Al buio…

S'impose il barlume della mente, l'odore del mare nella testa e nelle narici…

Strinse la mano della bambina e chiuse gli occhi mentre la nausea prese allo stomaco. Rammentò il corpicino di Martin stretto a sé sul ponte della nave mentre l'olandese gridava di lasciarlo.

Forsennato…

Un altro lampo di luce…

Un colpo sordo rimbombò nel silenzio….

Uno sparo…

Si ritrovò a comprendere se fosse stata colpita, no, però la roccia s'era frantumata, le schegge in mille pezzi erano schizzate via…

Il dolore impose d'afferrare uno sperone di roccia…

Era buio…

L'equilibrio minato dal terreno che franava sotto i piedi.

L'altra aveva preso a gridare…

Riaprì gli occhi, dovevano proseguire. La mano si staccò dalla roccia, s'accorse ch'era umida, la mano era bagnata. Non era acqua, il materiale era vischioso, denso, caldo.

L'annusò, era sangue.

 _Il tuo sangue…_

 _Sei una stupida…_

 _Non imparerai mai!_

Continuarono a scendere, ancora, l'altra faticava a tenere il passo…

D'improvviso, la roccia virò inghiottita dal nulla, per scomparire, a strapiombo giù…

Dabbasso bagliori di luce riportavano la consistenza liquida dell'acqua…

 _Dio, se non è abbastanza fondo rischiamo di schiantarci e se lo è troppo…_

"Sai nuotare?" – chiese a bruciapelo.

L'altra rimase zitta, non aveva più fiato: "Un poco!".

"Allora tieni il respiro!".

"Monsieur…ho paura!".

"Anch'io! Ma se andiamo giù possiamo trovare la via per uscire da un'altra parte. L'acqua va sempre verso l'acqua…".

Non ne aveva idea se quello che stava dicendo era vero ma non s'arrendeva, non voleva arrendersi. Non poteva ripetersi di nuovo l'infernale rappresentazione da cui non era ancora uscita.

"Tieniti stretta!".

Le braccia graffiate dalle rocce, le parve davvero di ritornare dentro il ventre d'una madre che le avrebbe tenute al riparo.

Ma non era facile cacciarsi dentro quella voragine.

 _Il vuoto…_

 _L'aria fredda…_

 _La carne avvolta…_

 _La pelle fradicia e fredda…_

L'impatto con l'acqua…

Improvviso…

 _Respira…_

 _No…_

 _Non c'è aria…_

 _Respira…_

Si sentì trascinata a fondo, si strinse alla bambina per non perderla. Una mano sulla bocca, che quella non rischiasse d'affogare.

Giù, a fondo, continuavano ad andare giù, segno che l'acqua era abbastanza profonda…

Intuì il corpo avvolto, tentò di ricomporre i pezzi, le gambe, le braccia, la pancia…

Non sentiva freddo, non pareva acqua salata…

Attese…

L'acqua avrebbe rallentato la discesa prima o poi e poi l'avrebbe sospinta verso l'alto.

Avrebbe seguito la spinta, risalendo con meno fatica.

 _No…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non c'è aria…_

Continuavano a scendere…

Il groviglio dei corpi non s'arrestava, pareva destinato a continuare la discesa.

Non era acqua salata…

La consistenza era quella dell'acqua dolce…

 _Respira…_

 _No…_

 _Dio, il tuo bambino…_

 _Che cos'hai fatto?_

 _Stupida!_

 _André…_

 _Non gli hai nemmeno detto che aspetti un bambino!_

 _E se…_

 _No!_

 _Devi tirare fuori questa mocciosa dall'acqua!_

 _Devi vedere la faccia di tuo figlio!_

 _Devi dirlo ad André…_

 _E' troppo tardi!_

 _Hai perso troppo tempo…_

 _Basta…_

Un colpo di reni, le gambe presero a muoversi mentre le tempie pulsavano sotto la pressione.

Nessuna spada di luce a guidare verso l'aria…

Nessun sole a scaldare la vita…

Il cuore batteva impazzito.

 _Ti prego, non perdere il respiro…_

Risaliva…

Il corpo avvolto nel liquido caldo e affatto salato.

Nelle orecchie la voce dell'altro…

 _Maledetti nobili!_

 _Credi che questo mi fermerà? Sei proprio un'illusa! Tipico d'una donna! Pensare che un uomo tenga alla pelle più che a una scopata!_

 _Devi sapere che sono uno che si accontenta. La soddisfazione di averti non la voglio sprecare…_

Spinse più che poté, facendo forza col braccio libero…

Le due figure sbucarono dall'acqua, i corpi proiettati fuori, quasi avessero preso davvero a volare.

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Il respiro corto…

 _Respira…_

Trascinò fuori la bambina e prese tutta l'aria che poteva contenere in petto.

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Il sapore amaro del sangue…

Su, dalla gola…

In bocca…

 _Respira…_

 _Martin ti ha visto…_

 _Quell'uomo era sopra di te…_

 _Non respiravi…_

 _Volevi farlo ma quello ti chiudeva la bocca…_

 _Era sopra di te…_

 _Lo so…_

 _Questo bambino…_

 _Dio, richiama i tuoi demoni…_

Un bagliore soffocato attirò l'attenzione.

Il chiarore della luce filtrava dall'imboccatura della cavità da cui s'erano gettate, proiettando raggi verso il terreno asciutto e sassoso.

Prese a nuotare trascinandosi dietro la bambina che tossiva e piangeva disperata.

Le ginocchia toccarono le pietre, le mani s'adagiarono nella coltre melmosa e tiepida. Lasciò la bambina, non sarebbe riuscita a trascinarla ancora.

L'altra tossiva e sputava acqua.

"Ce la fai?".

Piangeva quella che però annuì prendendo ad avanzare a carponi sulla rena…

Attese che l'altra fosse uscita…

Tentò di comprendere se stava bene. La vide sedersi, la sentì piagnucolare.

Stava bene…

Le parve d'avere ingoiato un macigno, che il ventre aveva preso a chiudersi e a rattrappirsi come fosse divenuto un sasso.

 _Dio…_

 _No…_

Le braccia da abbracciarsi, le mani sul ventre, lì, in ginocchio, in mezzo all'acqua bassa.

"Monsieur…non uscite?" – chiese l'altra mentre si rivoltava su se stessa tentando di alzarsi che il vestito era fradicio e pesava peggio d'una pietra.

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Le tempie battevano, le orecchie tappate dalla pressione dell'acqua…

Di sotto al ronzio intuì delle voci lontane, grida…

 _Dio, no…_

 _Dio richiama i tuoi demoni._

"Monsieur…" - l'altra s'era rialzata in piedi.

Lei no, s'era ripiegata su sé stessa, in ginocchio…

 _Stupida…_

 _Non imparerai mai…_

 _Non ce la farai mai…_

 _Arrenditi…_

Se lo disse mentre ascoltava la voce della mocciosa farsi sempre più lontana che quella aveva preso a correre sulle pietre ed era inciampata ed era caduta e s'era rialzata.

"Padre!".

Solo l'ultimo grido intuì…

"Padre!" – la sentì gridare - "Monsieur…monsieur…è la voce di mio padre questa!".

La bambina tornò indietro, s'avvicinò cercando lo sguardo del compagno di sventura.

Lo scosse, prendendolo per la camicia lacera e sporca, che l'altra si teneva il braccio ferito, cercando di ricambiare il senso di sollievo.

"Tuo padre?".

Il buio avvolse nuovamente i sensi…

Il freddo corse agli arti, giù nella gola…

Scorse in lontananza diverse sagome avvicinarsi a loro.

"Sono contenta…".

La mente si chiuse, sprofondandola nel buco umido e sporco che ormai era divenuta dimora e condanna.

"Il mio bambino…".

Un sussurro, mentre sentiva le lacrime rigare il viso, calde, di contro al freddo delle pietre su cui s'era adagiata.

 _§§§_

Il filo rosso del destino ci lega all'anima a cui un tempo era unita l'anima.

Il filo rosso non si può recidere…

Così almeno narra la leggenda.

Che però è solo una leggenda.

 _Bene…bene…_

 _Ma belle dame…_

 _Sono tornato…_

 _Ora avremo tutto il tempo per divertirci…_

 _Poco male…so come intrattenere una donna!_

"Monsieur…".

André era tornato alla tenuta…

Era lungo la strada quando erano stato raggiunto da un gruppo di uomini a cavallo.

Valentino li conosceva…

C'era stato un incidente…

Un nobile del posto s'era reso conto che la figlia era sparita. Era uscita di casa a cavallo, quello che il padre le aveva regalato. Era uscita e non era tornata.

E poi s'era saputo che quel gruppo di disperati era stato avvistato nei pressi del Monte Casale.

Per un istante André aveva pensato a lei, lei era solita andare giù alla spiaggia.

Poi no, s'era saputo che quelli venivano dalla spiaggia, proprio da là, e s'erano messi ad inseguire la bambina e quella aveva preso ad inerpicarsi su, su, verso il Monte Casale e non era sola.

Da quelle parti c'erano parecchie cavità, buche naturali, grotte…

Alcune discendenti a mò di pozzi, altre…

L'aveva capito…

Valentino l'aveva guardato e tutti e due avevano deciso di tornare alla tenuta, perché quelli rassicuravano d'esser riusciti a disperdere i demoni e di aver tirato fuori la bambina dalla cavità e che quella non era sola…

"Monsieur…".

L'uomo s'era avvicinato venendogli incontro.

Avvolto nel mantello pesante, l'aveva guardato con angoscia.

Aveva porto la mano, l'accento tedesco…

"Mi chiamo Pete von Rudolf sono…il Conte Rudolf…il padre di Scarlett…mia figlia…deve la vita al vostro amico. Mia figlia sta bene…vorrei sapere come sta _lui!_?".

André guardò l'altro, non riusciva neppure a parlare.

 _Perché…_

L'unica assurda nota era che nessuno s'era accorto che l'amico era una donna…

Poco importava a quel punto, che l'accaduto s'era diffuso in fretta.

Non ci voleva.

Alla tenuta presero ad arrivare i contadini dalle campagne, gli altri proprietari delle tenute vicine…

Gli parve persino d'aver intravisto Donna Artemisia, di sfuggita…

"Monsieur…se permettete…vedrò di sapere come sta…" – si giustificò André congedandosi in fretta…

Poteva sentire il suono del suo nome…

Giugeva da lontano…

 _Dio, richiama i tuoi demoni…_

 _Quante volte ancora…_

La voce di André.

La stava chiamando.

Anche lei voleva parlargli e pensava d'aver davvero tirato fuori la voce ma lui continuava a chiederle di svegliarsi e lei aveva compreso che in realtà la propria voce rieccheggiava solo nella mente.

Non la sentiva, non poteva…

Non era possibile…

Fece leva sulle forze residue…

Doveva svegliarsi…

Poteva farlo.

Aprì gli occhi…

Le facce le stavano attorno. Cercò il viso di André, lo vide, lì accanto, lo sguardo severo, non pareva sollevato che lei si fosse svegliata. Ormai aveva imparato a distinguere le impercettibili sfumature dello sguardo. L'aveva avuto così vicino, così tante volte, ch'esse erano penetrate nella mente prima che nella coscienza.

Riconobbe il volto di Donna Lari e quello del Dottor Mantini e della moglie. Si, rammentava d'averla conosciuta quand'era stata al paese per chiedere che stesse accadendo.

E quando l'aveva saputo…

Erano trascorse settimane, ormai ne era certa anche lei che la valutazione del medico fosse corretta. Non aprì bocca.

"Dio…sia…ringraziato!" – prese a piagnucolare Donna Lari – "Ma che v'è saltato in mente? Ci avete fatto prendere uno spavento!".

Il rimprovero era severo ma dolce.

Oscar fissò André che non aveva detto una mezza parola, il volto contratto, il corpo rigido.

Ebbe paura che avesse saputo…

No, doveva esser lei a dirglielo…

"Bene..." – esordì l'anziana – "Sarebbe meglio vi lasciaste visitare…sono venuta anch'io…non me lo perdonerei mai se vi fosse accaduto qualcosa…".

 _Che cosa…_

André glielo stava chiedendo con gli occhi, in silenzio…

Oscar tentò d'aprir bocca ma il corpo doleva, la pancia pareva esser una pietra, lo spasmo della fatica aveva inciso i muscoli.

Donna Lari riprese la sua filippica: "V'hanno trovata in fondo alla voragine, su, al Monte Casale…assieme alla povera mocciosa, la figlia del conte Rudolf. Per fortuna ch'è arrivata altra gente…quella che s'è messa dietro ai quei demoni! Altrimenti chissà che v'avrebbero fatto quei balordi! M'hanno detto che la bambina sta bene…suo padre è qua fuori e vuole sapere come state e vuole ringraziarvi che se non era per voi! Ma Santo…Santo…".

Si fece il segno della croce Donna Lari, le mani nelle mani, lo sguardo si ficcò severo sull'altra.

"Eh si…nelle vostre condizioni…" – ci s'era messo pure il Dottor Mantini.

Oscar avrebbe voluto gridare di star zitti, tutti!

Non aveva tolto un istante gli occhi dallo sguardo di André.

Vi percepì un sussulto allo scorrere delle parole del medico, impercettibile, come se lui non riuscisse a capire di cosa stavano parlando gli altri, seppur aveva compreso perfettamente che nelle parole si celava altro…

André non sapeva nulla…

Doveva esser lei a dirglielo ad André, doveva spiegare, doveva…

Aprì bocca finalmente André, che la voce parve sciogliere la tensione.

"Io non so se riuscirò a sopravvivere…se…continuerai…" - non aveva più parole.

Non riusciva nemmeno a cavar fuori un rimprovero, tanto gli pareva d'esser finito di nuovo sull'orlo del precipizio, che lei…

Dio, lei non ci pensava proprio a stare lontana da certe situazioni.

No, lei non l'aveva mai fatto.

Mica avrebbe potuto cambiare ora.

Oscar distolse lo sguardo, adesso aveva fretta, adesso voleva parlare, spiegare…

Tentò d'aprir bocca.

Venne preceduta dalla moglie del medico che chiedeva a tutti di uscire.

"Vorrei restare se non vi spiace…vorrei ascoltare cosa dirà il dottore…" – s'impose André.

"Oh che l'è codesta novità?" – si stizzì Donna Mantini – "E da quando in qua si sta ad assistere alle visite?"

"Non vedo…il problema…" – prese a balbettare André.

Più deciso: "Conosco già la sua malattia e non credo che lei si dispiacerebbe se restassi…".

"Ah no! Veh! E non lo so proprio com'è che si fa in Francia!" – replicò l'altra piccata e stupita – "Ma qui si fa che si esce e si lascia fare ai dottori e qui…qui addirittura a me mi si deve lasciar fare! Suvvia! E che l'è sta cosa?! Nelle condizioni di madame si deve uscire…tutti! Anche il mio signor marito!".

"Che?" – André si sorprese davvero – "Ma…".

"Qui basto io…al più Donna Lari m'aiuterà…fuori tutti! Siate cortesi signori!".

La donna prese a vorticare le mani e le braccia, segno che la stanza andava lasciata libera al più presto.

André rimase senza parole. Vide tutti imboccare mesti la via della porta.

Donna Lari ed il Dottor Mantini…

 _Perché?_

Scivolava nell'abisso…

La coscienza intuiva, la ragione rifiutava, il cuore batteva forte.

"Dottore ma voi…" – chiese sempre più attonito.

"Sì, sì avete ragione. Ma ve l'ho detto che con madame ci siamo già chiariti. Ora lascerò fare a mia moglie che in queste cose ha più esperienza di me e poi…mi pare che siano solo graffi quelli al braccio…forse s'è ferita con le schegge d'una roccia…".

André chiese aiuto con lo sguardo a Donna Lari che s'era messa buona buona seduta s'uno sgabello fuori dalla porta.

S'era tirata sulle ginocchia Martin che stava lì, anche lui a fissare la porta, le gambette ciondoloni.

Da sotto il vociare s'era smorzato.

Tutti erano vivi e vegeti e questo aveva invogliato quelli ch'erano arrivati alla tenuta a cercarsi un fiasco di vino, stapparlo e farsi una bevuta alla salute dell'impresa. Tutti s'erano messi d'impegno, gentiluomini, artigiani, commercianti, contadini, gendarmi…

Era così che si doveva fare. Assieme avevano cacciato quei cani rabbiosi fuori dalle loro terre.

C'era da festeggiare!

"Donna Lari…perché…perché… la moglie del dottore dovrebbe essere più esperta di lui?".

Donna Lari l'aveva intuito, che da quando madame era arrivata alla tenuta non era mai accaduto di dover lavare lenzuola macchiate o camicie imbrattate.

Sì, era accaduto d'aver visto minuscole tracce di sangue ma nulla a che vedere con ciò che accadeva ad una donna ogni santo mese.

L'aveva avuto il dubbio lei, ma se n'era stata zitta.

Nella testa l'imperioso comando che il marito le aveva imposto dopo aver ricevuto le missive del vecchio padrone.

Il _figlio_ sarebbe arrivato alla tenuta molto presto.

 _Il figlio del Generale Jarjayes._

Le lettere erano state bruciate nel camino, come c'era scritto in fondo, per ordine del Generale Jarjayes.

E lei era stata zitta, che se quello là dentro era _il figlio del Generale Jarjayes_ , un motivo doveva esserci.

Però adesso sarebbe stato difficile negare l'evidenza.

Così Donna Lari se l'era guardato bene il suo nuovo padrone, un misto di tenerezza e sorpresa che quello non sapesse nulla e nemmeno se ne fosse accorto.

"Donna Virginia è una levatrice, monsieur…".

La parola rimbalzò nella testa.

"Levatrice…" – ripetè André esterefatto.

"E' usanza lasciare che le donne si occupino di fare certe visite. Poi il Dottor Mantini proseguirà…non dovete preoccuparvi…speriamo solo che…".

Tirò su col naso Donna Lari e poi passò una mano nei capelli di Martin tentando di pettinarli che quelli erano sempre arruffati proprio come la capocchia d'un soffione di tarassaco.

La parola…

 _Levatrice…_

 _Che…_

 _Diavolo…_

 _Sta…_

 _Accadendo…_

I fili presero a dipanarsi che fino ad allora s'erano presentati avviluppati in una specie di groviglio infernale.

Le parole del medico, quella stessa mattina…

S'erano visti lui ed Oscar. Ormai erano tre settimane…

E lei…

Il respiro incespicò nel dubbio.

Andrè dovette allontanarsi dal corridoio per prendere aria. S'affacciò alla finestra, fuori aveva preso a piovere a dirotto, il cielo era chiuso, grigio, buio. Lo sguardo non arrivava che a percepire i braceri ch'erano stati accesi nelle baracche dei contadini, poco più giù, verso le scuderie.

Quelli facevano festa adesso.

La mente pareva persa, senz'appigli, inzuppata nella coltre oscura della stessa tonalità del cielo.

La mente prese a correre in maniera forsennata, rimbalzando contro le pietre che tempestavano la spiaggia, giù verso sud, riconducendo i dubbi alle stesse conclusioni.

Deglutì a fatica, s'impose di non correre ma no, non c'era verso. Non voleva avere certezze perché se davvero quelle certezze si fossero manifestate allora significava che lei le aveva taciute. Se le era tenute per sé.

 _Tacere equivale a mentire…_

 _Non c'era verso di non giungere alla dannata conclusione._

 _Dio, perché?_

 _Cos'ha saputo?_

 _Da quando l'ha saputo?_

 _Perché…_

 _Perché non te l'ha detto?_

 _Detto cosa!?_

 _Perché non te l'ha detto?_

 _Tacere equivale a mentire. A lui, si…_

 _A lui…_

Rammentò lo sdegno con cui lei l'aveva tenuto lontano, a distanza.

Rammentò il feroce paragone con l'uomo che chissà cosa le aveva ficcato nel cuore e nell'anima.

S'era illuso fosse solo paura, rabbia…

S'era illuso fosse solo buio, la bestia feroce che quell'uomo le aveva ficcato nel cuore.

"Ora farò entrare mio marito…" – disse piano Donna Mantini tirando su il lenzuolo.

La donna appoggiò la mano sulla pancia.

"Il mio bambino…" – un sussurro lieve, Oscar fissò l'altra implorando una risposta.

"E' presto…siete contratta…siete tesa…ma non ci sono perdite… per ora posso dire che siete stata fortuna…incosciente ma fortunata…perdonate la franchezza…".

"Devo parlare con André…adesso…non posso aspettare oltre…ve ne prego…potreste chiedere a vostro marito di attendere?".

L'altra negò: "La caduta ha fatto pochi danni ma è presto…così si dovrà attendere…ancora…solo così lo sapremo se questa creatura sta bene. Noi si deve tornare su in paese adesso che ci sono due bimbi che devono venire al mondo. Mio marito non ci metterà molto…avete solo pochi graffi…".

Il filo era teso allo spasmo adesso.

Invisibile, li aveva tenuti legati, anche se nemmeno lo sapevano.

Torto e ritorto fino all'inverosimile, sollecitato dalla caparbia beffa del destino, adesso era lì…

Il Dottor Mantini c'impiegò pochi minuti.

Che divennero eternità.

Oscar intuì che il filo s'era teso, era stata lei a tenderlo fino al punto.

Un'eternità!

Non era lo spazio che aveva messo tra sé e André a preoccuparla.

Lei e André erano vicinissimi.

Era questione di tempo.

L'aveva allontanato da sé.

Gli aveva sottratto il tempo di sé stessa, della propria vita e di quella del proprio destino e del destino della creatura che cresceva dentro di sé.

L'azione peggiore che mai avrebbe potuto compiere nei suoi confronti, che il tempo non si controlla, non lo si può accorciare od espandere a piacimento. Esso scorre, inevitabile, portando con sé scelte, silenzi, dubbi, rancori, smania…

Il tempo scava solchi peggiori dello spazio.

Solchi incolmabili perché non si può vivere a ritroso.

 _Tacere equivale a mentire…_

Attese che lui rientrasse.

Donna Lari s'era accodata, anche Martin.

"Uscite per favore!" – chiese lei con fermezza. Gli occhi addosso ad Andrè e quelli di lui che non si staccavano da lei.

"Madame…".

"Uscite!" – replicò lui che non poteva più attendere.

Erano soli.

L'acqua scrosciava nei pertugi del tetto, sulle tegole, giù per i muri, nel cortile…

La campagna rilasciava intenso sentore aspro di echi lontani…

Istanti interminabili, tempo che scorreva.

Fu lui ad esordire: "Volevi parlarmi…".

Il tono era freddo, sorprendentemente freddo per il consueto timbro di André, mai scomposto, mai lontano. La voce aveva sempre generato calma, pacatezza, comprensione.

La sua voce accoglieva…

Adesso no.

Percepì una nota di dissenso, di rifiuto, di contestazione.

Forse era apprensione.

Lui stava in piedi, un poco distante, non s'era avvicinato.

Forse era il timore della reazione che avrebbe generato in lei.

Il tempo in cui s'erano amati s'era rivelato intenso, sublime, nulla a che vedere col tempo della distanza che pareva esser stato consumato dalla disperazione e dall'oblio.

"Si…volevo dirti…" – esordì, incerta.

Non era mai accaduto nella vita d'ammettere una simile condizione, né altro che lontanamente s'avvicinasse.

"Parla! Ti ascolto! Il dottore mi ha detto che stai abbastanza bene per quello che è accaduto e per la _condizione_ in cui ti trovi. Per l'amor del cielo che sta accadendo? Non puoi continuare a tenermi all'oscuro…si tratta forse della tua malattia? Sei...stai male?".

Le considerazioni non stavano in piedi. André voleva delle risposte, la mente era già giunta ad esse, il cuore no, non poteva ammettere che lei lei avesse taciuto.

"No…la mia malattia non c'entra…".

Silenzio…

Implicito…

 _Parla…_

"Ho saputo…riguarda me…riguarda…scusa…ci riguarda…io…sto…aspettando…un bambino…".

Silenzio…

Implicito…

 _Dio, perché?_

André la guardava, non riusciva a non farlo, non riusciva a rispondere.

"Sono incinta…" – ripetè lei.

Lo sguardo non riuscì a restare su di lui, il silenzio pesava.

Lo sguardo s'abbassò.

Aveva riferito un fatto. Non s'aspettava comprensione…

Non s'aspettava…

Nulla…

Neppure ciò che accadde dopo.

Alzò gli occhi perché il silenzio le parve eterno, si, anche quello.

Adesso comprendeva l'eterno solco del silenzio, quello che lei stessa aveva sempre rovesciato addosso a lui.

Il silenzio…

Il rumore più assordante di tutti.

André era fermo, immobile, di fronte a lei, impassibile, lo sguardo sorprendentemente severo e cupo.

"André, hai capito…" – tentò di riaversi, anche se ritrovò la voce che usciva a stenti, che non le era mai accaduto, neppure una volta nella vita.

"Sei impossibile!".

Una lama, la voce come una lama, percorse ed incise l'essenza in profondità.

Oscar pensò di non aver compreso bene.

"Cosa…André…cosa vuoi dire?".

Un filo di voce confusa, incredula…

Il respiro spezzato…

Il respiro troncato di lui che chiedeva aria…

Un respiro fondo…

Le parve d'averlo sentito parlare, replicare, imprecare, no forse s'era sbagliata che lui s'era zittito. Le pareva stesse tentando d'ammansire il respiro, intuì la rabbia crescente, comprese che stava cercando le parole…

Non se l'immaginava davvero…

Nessuno dei due s'immaginava…

"Ti faccio una sola domanda…da quanto lo sai?" – esordì severo.

Non aveva perso tempo. La domanda secca tranciava il dubbio.

Lei lo temeva, comprendendo che nelle settimane in cui s'era sottratta, il silenzio, il rifiuto netto d'accoglierlo, anche solo per amarsi, non erano sfuggiti.

Doveva immaginarlo.

Avrebbe dovuto…

"L'ho saputo…che…importanza ha?" – tentò di mediare che lo sapeva che invece era importante.

"Da quanto lo sai?" – chiese di nuovo, lo sguardo livido, piantato addosso.

Pochi istanti, interminabili…

 _Tacere equivale a mentire…_

Il silenzio è menzogna, da qualunque parte lo osservi.

"Da…alcune…settimane…" - il viso impassibile – "Tre…".

André non respirò nemmeno.

Oscar comprese…

"Quattro…" - dovette precisarlo che ormai erano quattro. Non aveva senso girarci attorno. Non era mai stata brava a mediare sulla verità.

Sulla verità o sul silenzio…

Il tempo del silenzio scava il solco…

Estrema mediazione…

"Volevo esserne…certa e…adesso lo sono…".

Non sarebbe bastato.

Andrè non voleva certezze, anche se era da una vita che viveva nell'incertezza.

Lui avrebbe voluto altro da lei…

Oscar lo comprese dal volto impassibile, livido…

Le parve che a stento lui stesse trattenendo lacrime di rabbia.

Forse quel tempo si stava riavvolgendo nella mente, colmandosi dei gesti apparentemente assurdi, illogici, feroci, che s'erano scambiati.

Il dubbio d'attendere un figlio…

All'apparenza il dubbio poteva averla indotta a tacere, nonostante ciò ch'erano diventati l'uno per l'altra.

No, un tale dubbio non valeva il silenzio che lei aveva opposto.

Tutto venne spazzato via a quel punto, nonostante ciò che lui _credeva_ fossero diventati.

In quel tempo s'era consumato il distacco, a prescindere da ciò che l'aveva provocato.

La notizia in sé non avrebbe avuto forza sufficiente per colmare il solco…

L'abisso…

"Un bambino…" – lo sussurrò piano Andrè, incredulo.

C'era arrivato a quella conclusione, non gli pareva potesse essere notizia che si poteva tenere per sé, a prescindere dal dubbio ch'essa fosse vera o no.

"Stai aspettando un figlio…non hai detto una parola…per tutto questo tempo…perché?".

Le parole uscirono soffocate e dolorose.

Lei stava lì pietrificata dal suo stesso silenzio che le si rovesciava addosso, contro di sé.

Eppure avrebbe dovuto immaginarla una tale la reazione.

No, faceva davvero male vederlo così, disarmato, perduto, annientato dallo strapotere che lei aveva esercitato tra loro.

Apparentemente era stata sempre lei a dominare la relazione, a dettare legge, ad imporre scelte e silenzi.

No, Oscar s'era accorta d'amarlo e alla fine s'era resa conto che in realtà era sempre stato lui a guidare gl'intenti, a tenerla legata a sé…

E alla fine, senza nemmeno volerlo, era stata lei ad imporre a sé stessa di staccarsi, di decidere per sé.

Il filo teso allo spasimo…

"Aspetta…fammi spiegare ti prego…" – s'affrettò lei ma le parole non uscivano, che le spiegazioni in effetti non c'erano.

S'accorse d'essere in affanno, la mente annegava nella disperazione di lui…

"Basta! Smettila!".

André s'avvicinò finalmente, solo per gridare le parole in faccia.

"Sempre io…io….io! Tu…tu…credi d'essere al centro del mondo!? Credi che questa cosa riguardi solo te? Stai parlando di un figlio Oscar! Stai parlando di un miracolo nella vita di una persona e tu che fai? Non dici nulla! Non una parola, non un cenno…no! Tieni tutto dentro di te! E poi…nelle tue condizioni?! Sai d'aspettare un figlio e…cosa sarebbe accaduto oggi se ti fossi ferita? Cosa sarebbe accaduto se…io non avrei saputo nulla…nemmeno che…".

Si passò una mano tra i capelli. Le mani tremavano, le dita incise da mille spilli che il sangue s'era fermato, s'era intorbidito al punto che pareva incapace di continuare a scorrere.

Lei lo guardò…

In una manciata di parole era racchiusa l'indole, l'essenza, risultato di anni e anni d'esistenza solitaria, unica.

"Tu non pensi…non ci pensi mai a te, a te stessa, e quindi a me! Lo sai vero che se ti accadesse qualcosa io…oh ma tu non puoi evitare di restare calma!".

Dio, se la rabbia fosse dipesa solo da quella contestazione, dalla paura che se lei si fosse ferita, e avesse aggravato la sua condizione…

Un pertugio, Oscar davvero pensò di potersi aggrappare all'esile pertigio…

Le mani ficcate nella fessura d'una roccia tagliente.

"Non mi sono fatta nulla…" – obiettò mandando giù l'aria.

No…

Non era quello…

S'allontanò André, un passo indietro, la squadrò furioso.

Il pertugio si chiuse.

Le parve di volare giù per una famigerata scarpata senza fondo.

"E allora…" – masticò lui feroce – "Se non fosse accaduto che tu ti fossi cacciata di nuovo nei guai, quanto tempo ancora sarebbe trascorso prima di degnarti di parlare!? Quando, di grazia, la splendida Oscar François de Jarjayes avrebbe degnato il suo servo di conoscere che lei aspetta un bambino?".

Tranciante…

"Che lui l'ha messa incinta!?".

André rimase con lo sguardo fisso su di lei, sfidandola, mentre pareva scegliere altre parole, abbastanza crudeli…

"Che _forse_ …lui…l'ha messa incinta?!".

 _Dio…_

 _André…_

 _Che stai…_

 _Dicendo…_

"Qual è dunque la ragione di questo silenzio? Volevi tenertelo per te perché provavi vergogna? Non lo vuoi questo bambino? O tentare di ricordare cosa diavolo è accaduto su quella stramaledetta nave era troppo urgente da soddisfare per perdere tempo e parlare con me di quello che ti stava accadendo!?".

Una sequenza feroce di assurde ragioni, senza senso…

S'inerpicava André, su per una voragine sconosciuta, dove non s'era mai spinto, dove non era mai stato costretto a spingersi. Adesso no, non lo poteva più tollerare il silenzio di lei.

Era ferito ed umiliato per quel silenzio, luogo di tenebre dove era stato costretto a vagare nella disperazione, cercandola e lei no, lei era fuggita, era scomparsa.

Non era stato capace di aiutarla e lei gliel'aveva fatto comprendere nel peggiore dei modi.

Rabbia incontrollabile, indicibile…

Neppure un istante a fermarsi al fatto che…

Quel figlio era suo. Era già suo, così lo sentiva.

La rabbia nasceva da lì…

"Non ti ho detto nulla perché dovevo capire…volevo…".

Parole inutili. Qualsiasi parola lo sarebbe stata, che s'avvicinò di nuovo André.

Al viso…

Pareva voler andarsene, ma no, non riusciva a staccarsi.

Oscar comprese che qualsiasi lei cosa avesse detto…

"Cosa c'era da capire?" – ruggì lui – "Cosa c'era che dovevi capire ancora di noi? Perché è questo che vorrei sapere!? Cosa dovevi comprendere di così importante al punto da impedirti di dirmelo!? Nell'istante in cui l'hai compreso!".

La contestazione procedeva serrata…

Nessuno spazio per rispondere.

La risposta non gl'interessava.

Oscar lo comprese…

 _Dio…_

"Dimmi un po'…toglimi una curiosità…per caso l'hai saputo _quel giorno_?! Quando sei rimasta fuori…nessuno t'aveva più visto e io…io ero stravolto…".

Silenzio…

"Si…".

"Si?! Adesso l'ho compreso! L'immaginavo! Ti ho rincorso, t'ho supplicato di dirmi cosa stava accadendo! _Quel giorno!_ Ricordi? L'hai saputo allora vero?".

La risposta non gl'interessava. La risposta l'aveva già.

"Si! Si!" – l'insistenza innervosiva, voleva spiegare Oscar, pareva che ad André non interessasse – "L'ho saputo quel giorno e non…ero disperata…".

"Ah bene! Eri disperata!".

L'eloquio era davvero feroce, pareva trasfigurato André.

Oscar stava sbagliando parole e lui lì s'insinuava per colpire, annientare…

"Perché saresti stata disperata? Anzi no! Non dirmelo! Mi sono umiliato di fronte a te! Ero io ad essere disperato perché non sapevo cosa ti stesse accadendo e tu…m'hai puntato addosso uno sguardo furibondo che neanche te lo immagini come mi sono sentito. Pensavo d'essere io la causa della tua disperazione. Io! E mi chiedevo come avrei fatto a restarti accanto…ad aiutarti!".

"André…aspetta…".

"No! Non aspetto più! Tu eri disperata perché avevi saputo d'essere incinta! Ma non me l'hai detto! Né quella sera, né dopo! Avresti potuto farlo! Ci sono state tante occasioni! No! Ho vagato come un idiota sperando che il tempo potesse aiutarti a guarire…e tu dicevi che non volevi guarire…e adesso vieni a dirmi ch'eri disperata! Adesso…adesso credo…anzi…posso dire di non aver capito nulla di te!".

Ferivano le affermazioni…

Tentò di comprenderle.

Il silenzio, il vuoto, il tempo ch'era trascorso…

"André! Non puoi parlarmi così! Non…non è come pensi. Non ero disperata per via del bambino…io…".

"Ancora io…io!" – immobile, le ricacciava le parole in gola – "Allora forse eri disperata perché questo sarà il figlio di un servo?!".

Assurdo, inconcepibile…

Non s'erano mai appellati in tale maniera…

Lo sguardo spalancato…

 _Che sta dicendo?_

 _Non è André che parla!_

 _Non è lui!_

 _Ferirti!_

 _Vuole solo ferirti…_

 _Non può essere altrimenti…_

Feroce era stata l'idea di allontanarlo dalla sua vita.

Le era capitato di rivederlo spesso quel dannato momento. S'era sentita in colpa, il cuore marcio di rassegnata colpa.

Aveva perso tempo…

E poi, quella notte…

Quando André s'era scontrato con suo padre. Lui l'aveva gridato al mondo intero che amava lei.

Un affronto per l'onore della famiglia. Il servo che alza la testa e chiede l'impossibile.

Lei non aveva detto nulla.

Aveva perso tempo…

E lui l'aveva accettato, s'era detto che non era ancora il tempo di rivelarsi.

Il tempo era giunto alla fine.

Soave ed intenso ed unico come quello ch'era scorso loro addosso in quella notte di luna piena e di stelle e di lucciole.

Forse quel tempo non s'era compiuto del tutto, no, non s'era mai compiuto.

André rimase a fissarla, le mani alla testa…

Il caos annebbiava i sensi, la logica…

Oscar non aveva rivelato nulla.

La conclusione feroce era che non fosse cambiato nulla.

L'affondo sul dannato appellativo _servo_ era fuori luogo.

Non gl'importava più di nulla.

Il limite era stato oltrepassato…

Il filo…

Il filo che univa le esistenze non era più saldo ma sfibrato.

Un semplice strattone…

Oscar non seppe più cosa dire.

Lo guardò atterrita, smarrita, umiliata che lui si pensasse _servo_ …

Che attribuisse a lei di pensarlo _servo._

Insinuazione gratuita e crudele…

Mai avrebbe pensato che lui potesse affermarsi tale, al punto d'annientare gl'intenti e far vacillare la coscienza.

Vacillò davvero Oscar, che nella testa ammise che forse André aveva ragione.

Quello poteva essere suo figlio e lei gliel'aveva taciuto. E tutto adesso perdeva consistenza e determinatezza, persino l'orrore d'immaginare che i tempi fossero coincisi con il buio in cui l'aveva cacciata l'aguzzino.

Tutto sommato, per come s'era rivelato il loro amore, era inevitabile che André avesse sofferto del silenzio che lei aveva opposto da una vita.

L'ennesimo era davvero intollerabile.

Ascoltò le parole feroci.

Intuì che qualsiasi ragione avesse opposto…

André s'avvicinò di nuovo, vicinissimo.

L'unico occhio emanava una luce severa, oscura…

Lei ritrovò intatto il desiderio di toccarlo, nonostante il rifiuto.

"Ascoltami…" – fu lei ad avvicinarsi portando la mano ad appoggiarsi sul braccio di lui, che lui ritrasse.

Non voleva più ascoltarla.

Non voleva perché non gli interessava più.

Qualsiasi cosa lei avesse ancora voluto dirgli.

Quella notizia e soprattutto il silenzio che l'aveva preceduta, il silenzio di lei che se l'era tenuta per sé, per tutti quei giorni, l'avevano ferito ed annientato, anche oltre ciò che lui stesso avrebbe potuto immaginare.

Si staccò da lei indietreggiando. Interruppe il contatto…

"André…aspetta…devi ascoltarmi…devo spiegarti…".

"Non c'è niente da spiegare _madame_!" – l'interruppe lui, il tono volutamente ironico.

L'appellativo ferì, ulteriormente che ora nemmeno la chiamava per nome.

"Non volevo tacerti del bambino…".

"Non mi servono altre spiegazioni!" – si rivoltò lui interrompendola – "Ciò che ho compreso oggi mi basta…per…per…".

Rimase distante…

"Non sei capace di amare! Tu non ami che te stessa!".

 _No…_

 _Che…_

 _Stai…_

 _Dicendo…_

"Non ami che te stessa e nessun altro! Nella tua vita c'è sempre stato posto solo per ciò che pensavi e decidevi di fare. In passato avevo compreso le tue ragioni. La tua educazione…il timore d'esporti a sentimenti che avrebbero potuto umiliarti…restare ferita dalla vicinanza di qualcuno che non ti avesse amato davvero. Questo m'ha sempre convinto ad aspettarti, a non lasciarti sola. Speravo che tutto questo facesse parte del passato ma a quanto vedo nulla è cambiato. Non ti sei fidata. Non ti sei fidata di me, del nostro amore! Che vuoi che ti dica ora? Vuoi che ammetta che m'importi sapere perché l'hai fatto? No! Non m'importa! Non ho più parole per dirti ciò che provo…".

Il filo si disfa…

Le cime s'allontanano…

"Nemmeno…nemmeno quel che può essere accaduto sulla nave mi convincerà a scusarti. Oh…non c'era alcuna ragione plausibile perché tu dovessi tacere, tenerti nella testa tutto questo, a meno che tu non l'abbia fatto volutamente per impedirmi di conoscere una verità che non volevi farmi sapere. E non certo per evitarmi un dolore. Perché credimi, ora sto soffrendo più che per qualsiasi altra verità avresti mai potuto rivelarmi! Mi pento d'averti detto che sapevi amare…lo credevo, davvero…l'avevo sempre creduto dentro di me, come la più salda delle mie convinzioni. Ora so di essermi sbagliato. Mi sono illuso. Adesso…".

Oscar lo guardava e sembrava non vedere più nulla.

Ascoltava la voce, le parole, ne rigettava il senso, l'odioso significato.

"Adesso non m'interessa più! Non m'interessa più sapere perché l'hai fatto. Il dottore ha detto che stai abbastanza bene. Perfetto! Per quel che mi riguarda sappi che per ovviare all'incoveniente d'una donna che attende un figlio senza avere un marito…".

 _Inconveniente…_

 _André…_

 _Non sta parlando seriamente…_

 _Non è lui…_

 _André…_

"Non dovrai preoccuparti di nulla! Se lo riterrai conveniente sono pronto a sposarti e a riconoscere questo figlio. Ovviamente se consentirai che questo bambino possa portare il mio cognome. Altrimenti…avrò cura di non far mancare mai nulla né a lui né a te…ma adesso…".

Faticava a respirare…

 _Ti sposerà…_

 _Ti sposerà per il bambino…_

 _Se lo desideri lui lo riconoscerà…_

 _E ti sta dicendo che se invece non lo desideri…_

 _Lui provvederà lo stesso a te e…_

 _André…_

 _Che sta dicendo?_

 _Tu non vuoi sposarlo per questo bambino…_

 _Vuoi sposarlo perché lo ami…_

La testa prese a girare davvero, di nuovo, le tempie a battere furiosamente.

 _Non…non l'hai mai sentito parlare in quel modo._

 _Non parla di noi..._

 _Parla del bambino, si prenderai cura di lui…_

 _E noi?_

 _Che accadrà a noi?_

"Aspetta…" – la voce uscì a stento – "André….io…ti…amo" - il respiro perduto, tentò di guardarlo, che lui non la guardava più - "Ho sbagliato…lo ammetto…non mi sono fidata di te e di me stessa e del nostro amore…".

Il respiro affannato…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Giù, nel buio, oltre…

"Io ti amo André! Come puoi parlare in questo modo? Non voglio che mi sposi per questo bambino…come puoi anche solo pensare una cosa del genere!?".

Non aveva importanza che le parole fossero corrette o fossero sbagliate, che nessuno le aveva mai insegnato come si parla d'amore…

Glielo aveva chiesto una volta e lui ci aveva scherzato su e le aveva spiegato che lei sapeva fare a parlare d'amore, sì…

Allora non era vero.

"Ah…allora se le cose stanno così…" - chiosò lui tagliente – "Tanto meglio!".

"Cosa…che…intendi…dire?".

"Che se non devo nemmeno sposarti…è ovvio! Una nobile sposata ad un servo! Non ci avevo pensato, scusa! Sono proprio un idiota! Di certo so che non so più nulla! Ho solo perso tempo!".

Lo sfogo si riverso addosso nel taglio d'un'occhiataccia ironica.

"Sei ingiusto! Sai che non è vero! Il tempo ch'è trascorso…" – severa.

"Il tempo? Tu sai che cos'è il tempo che scorre?" – l'incalzò lui che non aveva pace. Per ogni parola urgeva ribattere per chiudere la bocca – "Io lo so mia cara che cos'è il tempo!".

Oscar s'ammutolì, non sapeva più che parole scegliere. Intuì che nessuna parola sarebbe servita ad ammansire la rabbia.

Silenzio…

André quasi prese ad infuriarsi persino per quello…

"E cosa vorresti fare adesso? Vorresti farmi sentire in colpa, come solo tu sai fare, perché ora sono arrabbiato per il tuo silenzio?! E magari vuoi che ti creda e ti chieda perdono e ti abbracci e ti dica che non è successo nulla e che vivremo per sempre felici e contenti? Vuoi che ti dica questo? Così avrai vinto un'altra volta?! Prima mi umili e mi rendi la vita un inferno…l'hai vista la mia disperazione…e ti sei mantenuta nel tuo ostinato silenzio. Poi quando capisci che la corda si spezza pensi che basterà dirmi che mi ami per risolvere ogni cosa? Tanto André torna sempre?! Tanto André non potrebbe mai ferirmi! Non potrebbe mai farmi stare male! Basta che lo lasci sfogare. Poi gli dico che lo amo e tutto si risolve?! E il tempo scorre…inesorabile! E' così che pensi che io sia? E' così che vedi trascorrere il tempo? Agisci a tuo piacimento e pensi di poter governare il tempo? Di esserne padrona!?".

S'avvicinò di nuovo a lei, lo sguardo crudele, distaccato.

"Chissà forse…fino a quando non hai saputo di questo bambino avrai immaginato che forse stare con me sarebbe stato abbastanza dignitoso!".

"Cosa?".

Il buio…

Il buio oltre…

"Stare con me! Degno ripiego d'una nobildonna che decide d'affrancare il povero servo che l'ha amata da tutta una vita! Volevi fare ammenda di questo? Il tempo che ho perduto ad amarti…volevi mettere a tacere i tuoi sensi di colpa perché ho speso la mia vita per te? Solo dopo aver rinunciato al titolo di contessa però! Che non sia mai che una contessa si permetta di stare con un servo come me!".

Non aveva parole per rispondere…

La voragine s'era aperta…

Il magma oscuro ribolliva da tempi ancestrali…

"Sono stato solo un ripiego per te? Come si dice…se non puoi stare con chi ami allora ama con chi stai?"

Feroce…

La coscienza fece appello all'intuito.

 _Ferirti, sì vuole solo ferirti…_

 _Ma…_

 _Dove…_

"Ti manco forse? Ti manca non avere nel tuo letto qualcuno che ti prenda e ti faccia godere quando lo desideri?".

L'azzurro sgranato s'illividì. Fu costretta a stringersi al lenzuolo che si tirò addosso…

 _Dio…_

 _No…_

 _André…_

 _Fermati…_

"Se vuoi sono disponibile! Anche subito! Ma non chiamarlo amore questo! Non chiamarlo amore perché l'amore è un'altra cosa! L'amore è rispetto! E' dedizione! Fiducia! Al di sopra di tutto! E se non senti questo dentro la testa e nel cuore prima di tutto il resto…allora…".

André tornò vicinissimo al viso.

Il tono della voce ch'era stato alto fino a quel momento, s'abbassò.

Le parole filtrarono nella coscienza, come gocce che stillano e scivolano gelate sulla pelle accaldata, suadenti lingue diaboliche che lei avrebbe voluto respingere e che, beffarde, s'insinuarono lo stesso nelle viscere nonostante l'immediata violenza.

"Allora il desiderio e la passione sono solo sesso! E' solo un uomo che ti entra dentro e ti fa godere e poi se ne va e torna quando lo desideri. E questo che vuoi!?".

Fu costretta a voltarsi che non aveva coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.

Lui rimase lì, la bocca accostata al viso, le narici piene del sentore di lei, paura mista a rabbia.

La vista gli permise di bearsi dell'affronto riservato solo a parole. Si ritrovò sorprendentemente appagato dal proprio intento di cacciarla nel caos della vergogna. Voleva metterla alle strette.

"Stai delirando André! Non puoi pensare questo di me!" – estrema difesa – "Ho commesso molti errori nella mia vita. Tanti!".

"Troppi!" – incise lui.

Dannazione, non le lasciava terminare un discorso. Tentò d'andare oltre…

Tentò di non lasciarsi tirar giù, dentro la stessa voragine in cui stava scivolando lui.

"Ma i sentimenti che provo e ho provato li ho sempre chiamati col nome che meritavano. E non mi sarei mai permessa di dirti che ti amavo se non fosse stato realmente così. Come puoi pensare che io sia venuta con te solo per…per…per…".

André non lasciò spazio, così che, metterle in bocca la parola da lui scelta, avrebbe gelato l'aspettativa di lei…

Di nuovo…

Le afferrò il viso questa volta, lo strinse costringendola a voltarsi e a guardarlo.

"Sesso! Si chiama sesso mia cara! Non ha altro nome quando chi lo pratica prima e dopo pensa per conto suo, vive per conto suo, decide per conto suo. L'altro non esiste nè prima, nè dopo! E _durante_ è solo avere il corpo dell'altro dentro di te! Sarà anche piacevole…anzi no…essenziale per certi aspetti! Non sarò certo io a negarlo! Ma quello non è e non sarà mai amore! Tu pensala come ti pare ma questo è ciò che penso io. Ma, è ovvio, non darti troppa cura di ciò che penso…se lo vorrai sarò pronto a fare il mio dovere! Ma non chiamarlo amore! E se non ti sta bene…".

"Non puoi parlarmi così André! Stai dicendo un mucchio d'idiozie! Sei ferito e vuoi ferirmi! Gratuitamente! Non puoi sapere quello che ho passato in questi giorni…".

"Appunto! Non lo so! Tu non me l'hai detto. Mai!" - lasciò il viso quasi spingendolo via – "Ti sei ben guardata dal farlo. E adesso sono io che non lo voglio più sapere. Non m'interessa più!".

Un istante…

Gli occhi ficcati sull'altra per sfidare lo sguardo e per verificare che lei avesse compreso: "Riguardatevi _madame_! E se vuoi che venga a scaldarti il letto non avrai che da chiedere. Per il resto vedrò di non farti mancare nulla. Ho promesso a tuo padre che mi sarei preso cura di te e manterrò la promessa…".

Il viso così vicino alla faccia, il respiro caldo e irruento…

E poi il freddo…

Oscar si ritrovò libera, non più sorretta dalle mani di lui.

"Ma sei hai altre sciocchezze da dirmi sull'argomento allora io non sono la persona adatta per ascoltarle!".

L'ultimo affondo…

I passi lo condussero verso la porta.

"Non…non andartene…" – fece per alzarsi.

"Resta lì!" – gridò lui piantandole il braccio contro – "Non avvicinarti! Non avviciarti più a me! E poi…hai sentito che ha detto il dottore? Devi stare a riposo…".

Che scusa banale…

"Resta lì! O nemmeno di questo t'importa?".

L'affondo…

Impietrita…

"No! Dove vorresti andare…adesso?"

"Non ti riguarda…non ti riguarda più!".

"André aspetta…".

"No!" – si voltò freddo, lo sguardo pareva già umido - "Tu non sai quanto io abbia atteso…per tutta la vita ho…atteso…e non mi sono mai permesso di sperare che tu t'avvicinassi a me. Mi andava bene così. Lo sai questo. Adesso…adesso speravo che tu avessi compreso, che tu avessi accettato chi sono e soprattutto _chi siamo_. Bene! Sei la stessa di sempre? Benissimo! Sarò io allora a diventare ciò che non sono mai stato. Vuoi sapere dove andrò adesso?".

Lo sguardo feroce…

Un istante di sospensione…

"Andrò a divertirmi se tanto t'interessa saperlo. Andrò a cercar compagnia, tanto per dar sfogo alla rabbia. Se restassi…se restassi credo che non ti farebbe piacere. Sei abituata ad altro tu ed io non vorrei…esagerare!".

Il cuore davvero si perse ingoiato dalla voragine.

Lo vide afferrare la maniglia della porta, aprire l'uscio e richiuderserlo alle spalle.

Le voci nel corridoio.

"Donna Lari…chiudete questa porta e non fatela uscire…da quel che ho compreso deve riguardarsi…nella sua _condizione_!".

Il tono calcò volutamente sulla parola…

Oscar l'intuì e si sentì davvero sprofondare giù.

 _Non puoi…_

"E vedete di chiudere anche la porta che dà sul retro. _Madame_ …non ascolta mai i buoni consigli!".

Il timbro della voce stava a metà tra il dolente ed il sarcastico.

"Ma monsieur…" – tentò d'obiattare l'altra.

"Fate come vi ho detto!" – l'ordine gridato, senz'appello, i passi pesanti che s'allontanavano.

 _Hai tentato di spiegare…_

 _Non ti ha ascoltato…_

 _Non sai come si parla d'amore. Non lo sai!_

 _Ma non puoi lasciarlo andare via così…_

 _Non puoi aspettare chissà quanto per rivederlo!_

 _Devi parlargli!_

 _Devi ricacciargli in gola tutte le idiozie che t'ha rovesciato addosso!_

 _Non le pensa davvero, non può. E se davvero le pensa…_

 _Allora te le dovrà ripetere in faccia…_

 _Allora anche lui ti ha mentito, per tutti questi mesi. Anzi no, è da tutta la vita che mente…_

La fremesia di corrergli dietro, la eco delle parole…

Si rivestì in fretta. La porta era chiusa, ci avrebbe giurato ma l'altra no…

Il corridoio…

La camicia stretta addosso…

"Monsieur…" – il Conte Pete Rudolf era ancora lì, dabbasso. S'alzò in piedi vedendo arrivare il padrone di casa - "Allora?".

"Mi spiace…conte...avete atteso invano. Sta riposando. Lo ha stabilito il dottore. Sarà mia cura portare i vostri ringraziamenti…".

"Oh…quand'è così…".

"Siete stato estremamente gentile. Non mancherò davvero di portare i vostri saluti…".

Il tono sorprendentemente freddo indusse l'altro a comprendere ch'era il caso di togliere il disturbo.

"Allora…sono io che non finirò mai di ringraziarvi. Ho fatto il possibile per accertarmi che non fosse rimasto ferito ma ecco…non s'è quasi lasciato avvicinare. Per fortuna siamo usciti tutti sulle nostre gambe…".

Ecco dunque come aveva fatto ad evitare d'essere riconosciuta…

André strinse i pugni. Nel fondo delle viscere ebbe il dubbio che nemmeno di quello gl'importasse più.

"Ah…dimenticavo…".

André era impassibile, non un muscolo si sciolse per accomiatarsi con cortesia dall'altro ospite.

"Madame…Donna Artemisa è stata qui…" – spiegò il Conte Rudolf.

Silenzio…

Nella testa ronzavano pensieri assurdi…

 _No…_

"Ha saputo, come tutti. Voleva accertarsi che andasse tutto bene e che nessuno fosse rimasto ferito…".

Immobile…

André annuì. La cortesia di quella donna, un tempo, l'avrebbe a dir poco lasciato indifferente. Adesso invece…

"Vi lascia i suoi saluti…".

"Non mancherò d'andare a ringraziare anche lei…ora…se volete scusarmi…".

Nemmeno attese che l'altro si congedasse.

Il conte venne scortato da Donna Lari ch'era scesa per comprendere che diavolo fosse accaduto.

La donna fece a tempo a vedere il padrone sgusciar via come una volpe in fuga.

"Gesù…" – mormorò facendo strada all'ospite che se ne andava.

Era buio…

Gli scalini erano asciutti seppure il sentore della pioggia filtrava da sotto la porta che dava di fuori.

Nulla era mai riuscito a dividerli.

Mai si sarebbe aspettata d'esser proprio lei a recidere…

Il filo…

 _Non lo lascerai andare via così! Non glielo permetterai!_

 _Sarebbe troppo semplice!_

 _Dio…_

 _Hai sbagliato, lo sai…l'hai escluso dalla tua vita…ha creduto…no…tu gli hai fatto credere che fosse per il bambino…ma…non è così…_

 _Mille volte si è sacrificato per te ma questo non t'ha impedito d'allontanarlo…_

 _Si è sentito come un tempo, ecco che gli hai fatto!_

 _Ma…_

 _Non può trattarmi come…_

 _Dovrà ascoltarti!_

 _Dovrai…_

 _Gliel'hai detto che hai sbagliato…_

 _No, lui ha sbagliato!_

 _Dannazione…_

 _Ti ha…detto…_

Il respiro venne meno…

Dovette fermarsi, un istante, a metà corridoio…

Era buio.

 _Ti ha detto che se vorrai…_

 _Starà con te…_

 _Come…_

 _Come se tu fossi…_

Non riusciva neppure ad immaginarsi un simile scenario.

 _Una donna con cui andare a letto e basta!_

 _Ti ha ferito, l'ha fatto apposta._

 _C'è riuscito! Lui non…_

 _Non ha mai usato simili paragoni._

 _Non ne è mai stato capace…_

 _Non…_

 _Davvero pensa che tu sarai disposta a stare con lui solo per…_

 _Per…_

Era buio…

 _Ti ha detto che non sei capace di amare. Che starà con te solo per…_

 _Sesso!_

 _Davvero lui pensa che…_

 _Te lo dovrà ripetere in faccia!_

Lo sguardo si sgranò verso una figura che avanzava. La casa aveva imparato a conoscerla ma quello…

L'uomo s'avvicinò quel tanto che sarebbe bastato ad incrociare lo sguardo. Non l'aveva mai visto. Non si erano mai visti…

Un sussulto…

Chi…

Non aveva importanza.

 _Devi trovarlo, devi trovare André!_

Quello prese ad osservarla con aria severa, che davvero lei si ritrovò interdetta, presa dalla frenesia di trovare Andrè e quello lì davanti. Per un istante le parve che quello fosse davvero lì a sbarrare il passo.

Glielo chiese dunque se aveva incrociato André.

"Monsieur Grandier…il padrone?" – replicò l'altro impassibile.

L'appellativo colpì. Non c'era abituata, ancora no.

 _Già, André è il padrone adesso…_

"E' uscito…".

Spiegazione affatto esauriente.

Si ritrovò stizzita contro l'altro che pareva davvero lì, per tenerla lì.

"Non ha detto dove sarebbe andato…".

Era buio. Aveva preso a piovere a dirotto.

Sarebbe stato difficile andarsene chissà dove a quell'ora. André poi…

Si sorprese della risposta, secca e risoluta, che sapeva tanto d'una scusa, neppure articolata con un minimo d'astuzia. No, quello stava eseguendo un ordine. Forse un ordine di Andrè.

L'irritazione crebbe mista all'istintivo rigetto dell'ostruzionismo dell'altro. Non le era mai accaduto nella vita, che anche se lei non era la _padrona_ , un poco di rispetto sarebbe stato gradito, a prescindere dai ruoli che in quel momento lei ed l'interlocutore ricoprivano.

"Chi siete?" – chiese severa.

"Mi chiamo Cristiano Simon. Sono il custode della tenuta. Voi dovete essere la persona ch'è arrivata qui insieme al nuovo padrone…".

Detto così suonava proprio male…

Gli epiteti s'espansero freddamente.

Oscar ammise che se lo meritava.

Era giunta in quella casa da più di due mesi ormai e non s'era degnata neppure di conoscere quella gente.

Aveva consentito solo a Donna Lari e a Martin di accedere alla propria vita, per il resto s'era chiusa nella sua torre solitaria e queste erano le conseguenze. Solo che non s'era più a Palazzo Jarjayes dove ci si comportava secondo l'umore, anche se lei aveva sempre portato rispetto ai domestici.

Per André era stato diverso.

Lui era stato uno di loro, un servo, e questo gli aveva consentito d'esser capace di paragonarsi alla gente come lui e d'entrare nella loro vita con reciproco garbo e solidarietà.

"Sono io…".

 _Devi imparare ancora molto…_

 _Puoi aver ordinato di tirar giù le torri della Bastiglia ma in questo momento sembra terribilmente più difficile trattare con questo tizio così poco cordiale. In un altro momento…_

Tentò davvero di addomesticare il tono della voce e la rabbia e l'angoscia che si dibattevano…

Un tempo avrebbe risposto a quel tizio ricambiandolo con altrettanta freddezza.

"Sono…sono lieta di conoscervi e…scusatemi…non ci siamo mai incontrati…".

L'altro annuì, segno che le scuse erano accettate.

Altro non gli uscì dalla bocca.

No, così non andava…

"Sapete dirmi dov'è andato André…il padrone?".

Si piegò all'appellativo…

Al nome, istintivamente accarezzato dal tono della voce, s'aggiunse il riconoscimento del ruolo. Forse era meglio così, non le importavano in quel momento simili sottigliezze, voleva solo trovarlo.

Il tono morbido seppure non supplichevole indusse l'altro a cedere.

"Ha detto che sarebbe andato a fare una passeggiata a cavallo. Forse è ancora nelle scuderie…".

 _Che…_

 _Idiozia!_

Lo pensò davvero Oscar…

 _Con un tempo del genere…_

 _André, rischierà di finire in un fosso!_

"Vi ringrazio molto….scusatemi…".

Sgusciò via approfittando del pertugio che le parve l'altro avesse lasciato libero. Se avesse voluto quello l'avrebbe tenuta lì in eterno. Allora forse gli ordini del nuovo padrone non erano poi così assoluti ed impossibili da scalfire.

A metà della scala, le mani s'impressero al cordolo di pietra fradicio, che fuori pioveva, a dirotto.

Da lontano intravide i lumicini che indicavano l'edificio della scuderia, tremanti, offuscati dalla nebbia acquosa sollevata dalla pioggia.

Entrò…

Lo vide.

Stava sistemando il sottopancia del cavallo. Le parve che lui l'avesse sentita. Le parve che i gesti si fossero accelerati per accelerare i tempi.

Nessuna reazione come non ci fosse nessuno.

"André…volevo parlarti…devi ascoltarmi ti prego….non puoi comportarti così…".

La voce addomesticata di lei indusse rabbia.

L'infastidiva la contrizione di lei…

Non la voleva così, neppure così, che pure l'aveva costretta lui a…

Non si voltò, non voleva guardarla.

"Sei ancora qui?" – il tono era sprezzante – "Mi sembrava d'essere stato chiaro! Per me il discorso è chiuso! Me ne sto andando, quindi dovrai rimandare questa conversazione ad un altro momento. Sempre abbia voglia di ascoltarti!".

La voce netta, dura, i preparativi secchi, veloci, André aveva fretta di uscire, andarsene, prima possibile, ora che lei l'aveva raggiunto.

Il cavallo s'innervosì, non era abituato alla scarsa delicatezza…

"André, voltati!".

No, lui non obbediva.

"Voltati e guardami in faccia!"- gridò lei imponendosi di sovrastarlo, almeno con la voce.

Sprezzante fu la risposta.

"Come hai fatto tu quando sono stato io a chiedertelo!? Quella sera? E tu ti sei rifugiata nell'angolo come se io avessi voluto saltarti addosso!?".

I preparativi erano quasi ultimati.

Le redini afferrate…

Si voltò allora, per forza.

Lei se lo ritrovò davanti al viso…

"André, adesso basta! Non puoi rinfacciarmi ogni mio gesto. Non l'ho fatto con l'intenzione di ferirti, credimi…stavo male…".

"Tu non fai mai nulla con l'intenzione di ferire, Oscar. Però tu ferisci! Sei in grado di ferire a morte anche solo con lo sguardo, quando vuoi…".

"Non…".

"Non avvicinarti! Non farlo!".

Di nuovo il braccio interposto, lo sguardo tagliente addosso.

La voleva a distanza…

Lei aveva frapposto il tempo tra di loro.

Lui ci stava metteva lo spazio.

Oscar era senza parole, il respiro in gola, ingoiava i gesti e la secchezza dei modi di lui e la freddezza.

Forse la visione sofferente indusse un debole cedimento.

Talmente effimero…

"Sai che non ho mai dubitato di te…" – esordì André.

No, non aveva importanza, il passato non esisteva più.

"Nemmeno quando…".

Effimera concessione. No…

André volle colpire, ancora e ancora…

Inimmaginabile…

 _Dio, quando?_

 _Che diavolo vorresti…_

 _Dire!?_

Ammutolita, glielo chiese, senza aprir bocca.

"A Limours? Ricordi?" – sibilò lui.

 _Limours…_

 _No…_

 _Non puoi…_

"André! Non puoi rinfacciarmi…che…che vorresti dire?" – prese a balbettare lei.

"Sai di cosa parlo. Quando siamo riusciti a ritrovarci…non mi hai mai raccontano…nulla…".

 _Nulla!_

 _Nulla di cosa?_

"Parla chiaro! Non so a cosa ti riferisci! E se penso che sia…" – forzò lei.

"Vedi che sei perspicace?!" – ironico – "Sappiamo tutt'e due di cosa stiamo parlando. Nemmeno allora…nemmeno allora ho dubitato…di te…".

"Perché non c'era nulla di cui dubitare!" – feroce – "Con…con…".

"Alain!?".

"André! Non è mai accaduto nulla! Lo sai! Non puoi rinfacciarmi…".

"Non ti sembra di ripeterlo un po' troppo spesso!" – sarcastico – "Ho detto che non ho dubitato di te allora…perché continui ad affannarti a precisare che non è accaduto nulla? Né allora…né adesso…lo ripeti un po' troppo spesso!".

Il tono era davvero sarcastico…

Inammissibile…

 _No…_

 _Non puoi…_

 _André…_

"No! Non lo ripeterò mai abbastanza se questo servirà a distoglierti da un simile pensiero! Non è mai accaduto nulla tra me e Alain! E non vedo che diavolo c'entri adesso tirare fuori quella storia!?".

"Non è accaduto nulla…ma non puoi negare di aver provato qualcosa per lui…questo non l'hai mai negato. In fondo sapevi che m'avevano ammazzato. Non c'era più nulla a legarti a me…la morte scioglie i vincoli, vero!?".

"André! Stai esagerando, davvero!".

L'ironia sprezzante indusse a sollevare il braccio che lui fulmineo intercettò che ormai la conosceva.

Strinse il polso…

Lo strinse che s'immaginò davvero di farle male.

Lo sguardo azzurro si contrasse…

"Sai che accade? Sai perché mi è venuta in mente quella storia!? Se vuoi te lo spiego…allora…allora forse mi sarebbe importato cosa fosse accaduto tra te e Alain! Adesso…" – un sorrisetto feroce – "Adesso no! Comprendi la differenza?"

"Non è accaduto nulla!" – s'affannò lei che no, ancora non ci era arrivata.

"E sia! Non m'importa più! E' questo che volevo farti comprendere…non ti rinfaccio più nulla! Né di aver provato chissà che per Alain…né di non averlo mai ammesso, né con te stessa, né con me! Non ti permetterò d'aver più nessun potere su di me!".

La tenne lì, il polso stretto…

S'avvicinò al viso, il passo in avanti di lui costrinse lei ad arretrare.

Un passo, un altro passo…

"Non te lo lascerò più fare…se sei qui per il bambino, te l'ho già detto. Non devi preoccuparti. Non gli farò mancare nulla. Gestirò questo posto al meglio delle mie possibilità e appena sarà possibile tornerai ad essere la proprietaria com'è giusto che sia. Sei nobile e questa è la tenuta di tuo padre. E' tua…non mia. Io sarò il tuo servo e ti servirò…qualsiasi cosa tu decida di fare di me. Quanto a te, se avrai bisogno che venga nel tuo letto…vedrò se ne avrò voglia….dipenderà dai miei impegni…ma non voglio più avere a che fare con te e perdermi dietro l'illusione di poterti amare come pensavo. E che tu sia capace d'amarmi come credo di meritare. Tieniti i tuoi segreti! Resta nel tuo dannato silenzio! Non voglio più avere a che fare con te!".

La spiegazione affondò…

Oscar, altrettanto feroce, pesò ogni parola, che lei aveva compreso adesso e voleva comprendere se anche lui davvero avesse in testa lo stesso intendimento.

"Vorresti dire che dovrei diventare la tua…la tua…".

"Amante!?" – soffiò lui feroce – "Non è poi difficile pronunciare questa parola! In fondo finora ti sei comportata come tale!".

Tentò di divincolarsi che davvero un ceffone non glielo avrebbe risparmiato.

Per fermarla André avanzò ancora e lei si ritrovò con le spalle alla parete.

"Avanti…provaci… _amante_ …le parole non fanno male sai!?" – proseguì lui in tono di sfida – "Non più dei silenzii!".

"Mai! Io dovrei essere la _tua amante_ e tu manterresti _me_? E' questo che vorresti fare?".

Il dialogo scivolava davvero nell'assurdo, che l'unico dubbio era se entrambi non avessero voluto, in realtà, tenersi lì, a sfidarsi, a rinfacciarsi chissà quali colpe, che lasciarsi davvero…

Fu lei ad usare volutamente il termine che mai nella vita avrebbe pensato di sentire scorrere sulla bocca. La voce uscì tremante, che sperò che lui la correggesse e comprendesse l'assurdità e rivelasse solo l'intento di ferirla, provocarla.

Non fu così.

"Se la metti in questi termini…" – sibilò sarcastico a voce bassa – "Sei libera di scegliere il ruolo che preferisci. Tutti tranne quello d'una persona che dice di amarmi. Non te lo lascerò fare…non mi farai sentire in colpa per la mia decisione…non deciderai più nulla della mia vita! Se vorrò averti come si fa con una puttana o un'amante come tu dici e tu sarai d'accordo allora per me sarà così. In caso contrario non ti mancherà mai nulla in questa casa…ma non avvicinarti più a me e non venirmi a dire che mi ami. Te lo ripeto…sono stanco di vivere nei sensi di colpa per aver mancato nei tuoi confronti. Ho vissuto mesi nel _rimorso_ d'averti ferito e tu sai bene perché…ora sei tu che dovrai sentirti in colpa e vivere in questo modo. Così forse comprenderai che si prova. Ma non aspettarti che venga a soccorrerti. Resta pure nella tua torre solitaria di convinzioni e paure. Non ti sei fidata di me. Bene…t'accontento…e lascerò che tu continui a fidarti solo e solamente di te stessa…e ora spostati se non vuoi che ti venga addosso con il cavallo!".

Prendeva forma e voce uno strano combattimento.

Quello con lei…

Anzi…contro di lei…

Non la voleva accanto a sé.

Voleva ferirla…allontanarla…

Al rifiuto per il silezio che lei gli aveva riservato, si mescolava il richiamo di lei, potentissimo, molto più di quello che la rabbia e la delusione avrebbero potuto dettare per indurlo a lasciarla davvero.

Il compromesso dell'amante era squallido…

Così dovette sforzarsi di rifiutarla e convincere sé stesso che quello sarebbe stato l'unico modo per non soccombere di fronte a lei e a ciò che lei aveva sempre rappresentato nella sua vita.

 _Tutto…_

 _Lei era tutto._

Non sarebbe stato facile, ora, ritrovarsi senza lei, ossia senza tutto ciò che lei era stata nella sua vita.

Faticava a ragionare in quei termini.

Anche André per un istante tremò alle proprie parole ma l'orgoglio non gli consentì d'arretrare, neppure d'un respiro.

Ormai era troppo tardi.

Non poteva cedere. Non dopo quello che aveva compreso. Si disse, per convincersi, che in fondo non l'aveva mai conosciuta. Lui non la riconosceva più.

Solo, sapeva bene che lei non avrebbe mai accettato d'essere _amante…_

E così la responsabilità di stare lontana sarebbe stata solo sua.

Oscar rimase lì, a fissarlo, che il viso fino a quel momento pallido, avvampò.

L'aveva amato…

Era differente che essere _amante_.

Che amante…

Si sarebbe sentita usata, sì, davvero, come aveva detto lui.

La gola prese a bruciare, il cuore a battere in manera disarmonica, che lei si rese conto che André non scherzava. Non gli pareva una strategia quella dell'amante…

Non voleva ammansirla, come in passato, quando accadeva di discutere e lui s'insinuava nelle terribili schermaglie verbali sull'onore, il rispetto, il senso del dovere, la lealtà, l'uguaglianza, i diritti.

S'insinuava, con fermezza, forza, passione, ad accogliere la rabbia…

Che poi si ritrovavano in fondo dalla stessa parte, più sfiniti ed uniti di prima.

Adesso invece tutto pareva infrangersi di fronte al voto di durezza che aveva stretto il cuore di André.

Si sentì perduta.

Oscar si sentì, per la prima volta nella vita davvero completamente sola, nonostante lui fosse li, di fronte a lei.

La nuova casa, il paese straniero, la vita così diversa da quella del passato. Nulla le apparteneva più e lei non apparteneva più a nessuno.

Le avevano insegnato molto bene come spezzare i fili che legano le persone…

Nessuno le aveva insegnato come riannodare i capi.

Se almeno le avessero spiegato oltre a tirare di spada o usare una pistola, come si faceva a chiedere scusa e a dire e fare capire che l'amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

Ciò ch'era scorso tra loro non era solo sesso.

Era amore, dirompente, straziante, assoluto, senza scampo.

E se l'avesse perso quell'amore, sarebbe morta…

Non apparteneva più a nessuno.

Il silenzio scese, di nuovo, rotto dagli sgocciolii dell'acqua, fuori.

Le parve che una voragine si fosse aperta sotto i piedi, intuendo il movimento di André che arretrava e la scansava per montare in sella.

Oscar non s'arrese, decise di tentare ancora.

Si parò davanti al cavallo aprendo leggermente le braccia.

"Che fai adesso?" – la rimproverò lui – "Ho detto di spostarti se non vuoi che ti venga addosso!".

"Non mi muoverò di qui finché non avremo parlato. E finora sei solo stato capace di dire delle idiozie…per non parlare del fatto che mi terresti con te solo come…Dio come m'avresti definito!? La tua amante o la tua puttana…come preferisci…come vedi non ho paura delle parole…ho solo paura di ciò che potrebbero significare…davvero! Per me…e soprattutto per te! _Se ne avrai voglia e se io lo vorrò allora verrai nel mio letto?_ Che idiozia!" – la replica s'accompagnò all'inevitabile smorfia di disprezzo a mascherare la vergogna che pure si dipinse sul viso accentuando il rossore ed imponendo al corpo d'arretrare.

Le viscere parlavano da sé…

"E' un discorso che al momento non m'interessa!" – digrignò lei piccata – "Ne riparleremo ma ora devi ascoltarmi!".

Fu lui a farsi avanti di nuovo che quasi la schiacciò contro la porta della scuderia.

Il verde severo ed acceso si piantò su di lei a sfidarla.

"Non t'interessano certi discorsi? Per me non ha importanza! Forse non ti è chiaro che io, adesso, la tua voce non la voglio ascoltare! Ho deciso così! Per oggi ne ho avuto abbastanza di te…e poi guardati…non ti sei resa conto che stai di nuovo mettendo te stessa di fronte a tutto pur di ottenere ciò che vuoi? Saresti disposta a farti travolgere e a mettere in pericolo la vita di tuo figlio pur di andare fino in fondo a ciò che ti sei messa in testa! Non mi stupisce…in fondo oggi hai fatto la stessa cosa…".

Stavano lì a sfidarsi, con le parole, il respiro, le dita ferme, i corpi immobili seppure impercettibilmente oscillanti l'uno verso quello dell'altra.

Oscar davvero fu attraversata dal timore che lui avrebbe fatto sul serio.

E poi l'accenno al fatto che lei era stata ed era solo un'incosciente…

Faticava ad accettarsi come madre che già lui metteva in discussione il ruolo.

"Non faresti mai una cosa del genere! Non saresti mai capace di venirmi addosso con il cavallo…" – replicò piccata.

"Non provocarmi! Sai che è un gioco pericoloso questo. Forse pensi che sia come nel passato, quand'ero io a cedere ma non è così. Spostati e lasciami passare!".

Gridò la richiesta ch'era un ordine.

André si scansò e con forza aprì il portone della scuderia. L'aria fredda, salmastra ed umida, invase i sensi colpendo i muscoli. Oscar si ritrovò le spalle senza sostegno.

Lui tornò indietro e salì a cavallo: "Spostati!".

Di nuovo…

"No!" – di nuovo…

"Non provocarmi!".

"Non lo farai!".

L'intuizione fu corretta. André si spazientì e scese da cavallo.

Lei, immobile in mezzo al passaggio, se lo vide arrivare addosso, passi veloci e decisi, le mani che l'afferravano per le braccia, la stringevano, la trascinavano da parte, come fosse stata un fuscello.

Non ricordava d'aver mai sentito André prenderla con tale forza e decisione.

La stava spingendo via, lontano…

La stava spingendo via da sé.

L'orgoglio messo da parte, sperò che quella forza fosse frutto solo della disperazione e del dolore, provò ad aggrapparsi a lui, per non lasciare che lui si staccasse e se ne andasse.

"Lasciami!" – gridò lui puntandole addosso uno sguardo carico di rabbia.

"André…lasciami parlare…non andare…non…voglio…" – lì aggrappata, lì perduta, lì, che non l'aveva mai fatto nella sua vita – "Ho bisogno di te…".

Lo supplicava…

Inaudito…

"E' troppo tardi Oscar! E' troppo tardi adesso. Non posso più darti ciò che mi chiedi o meglio ciò che credi di volere da me. Devi guardare dentro di te…devi scontrarti con la tua profonda arroganza…con la testardaggine a voler risolvere i tuoi problemi sempre da sola. Adesso dovrai farlo sul serio perché io non starò più ai tuoi piedi ad attendere che tu decida di consentirmi d'essere parte della tua vita, a morire per te…".

André staccò le mani da sé, a forza, che nemmeno lui avrebbe mai pensato d'arrivare a tanto.

Risoluto, deciso, senza farle male, non le risparmiò l'affronto più cocente, esser messa da parte e lasciata lì, in equilibrio precario sulle gambe.

Il distacco si consumò alla fine, lei non riuscì a trattenerlo, né coi passi, né con la voce.

Di nuovo, lo vide uscire, scendere da cavallo, richiudere con rabbia il portone, che il soffio d'aria per poco non spense la lanterna cieca ch'era appesa alla parete.

Si ritrovò lì, nelle orecchie lo scroscio intenso della pioggia, il freddo che percorreva i muscoli.

Si ritrovò lì, l'assenza che prendeva a permeare il respiro, i sensi…

Pregò di non prendere a tossire…

Pregò di non svenire lì, che le forze avevano preso a scivolare via e lei si ritrovò a terra, appoggiata alla porta.

Pregò di non esser vista che la compassione, quella non la voleva da nessuno.

Non c'era più nessuno.

Si rialzò, tornò nella camera.

Donna Lari le chiese di perdonarla, che anche la donna conveniva che quella fosse una misura assurda ma doveva eseguire l'ordine di Andrè.

Chiuse a chiave la porta che dava sul cortile posteriore della casa. L'altra porta no, quella la lasciò aperta.

Gli occhi puntarono alla loggia…

"Madame…non penserete mica d'uscire fuori con questo tempo?".

Donna Lari era intenta ad asciugarla che l'altra era fradicia.

"Nel vostro stato…davvero monsieur ha ragione che dovete riguardarvi…".

Ecco, adesso era davvero in trappola. Ostaggio di sé stessa e del bambino che portava in grembo.

Sottoposta ad una proposta assurda…

 _Vigliacco!_

Le lacrime stavano impigliate nella gola, non gliel'avrebbe data la soddisfazione di vedergliene versare nemmeno una.

Che per lei quella era davvero una battaglia.

Ammise che mai nella vita s'era ritrovata a combattere una battaglia così estrema, mai s'era sentita più devastata come in quel momento.

Forse quando Bouillè le aveva detto d'aver ammazzato André…

Che lui era morto.

Forse solo allora s'era sentita annientata…

Quando pensava che André fosse morto.

E adesso?

Era stanca di trovare paragoni tra le vicende della vita.

Ma ritrovarsi André come avversario…

Un nemico ben più subdolo.

In sostanza André non voleva più avere a che fare con lei.

 _Ti ha detto che se vorrai potrai diventare la sua amante…_

 _Certo, quale miglior modo poteva trovare per ferirti, per punirti?_

 _Per tenerti lontano!_

 _Vigliacco! Lo sa bene che non accetterai mai!_

 _E così la responsabilità sarà solo tua…_

 _Se accetterai!?_

 _Se proverai a sfidarlo esattamente come vuole lui!?_

 _Forse sarà lui a tirarsi indietro…_

 _Lui non potrebbe mai essere capace di…_

 _Di…_

Seduta, sul letto, la camicia mezza aperta, le mani scivolarono sulla pancia, s'appoggiarono.

Erano le proprie mani, le prorie dita aperte.

D'improvviso comprese che avrebbe voluto le sue mani, su di sé, non le proprie…

 _Dio…_

 _E se invece decidesse d'andare fino in fondo?_

 _E' stato capace di tirar fuori delle affermazioni assurde, terribili._

 _Perché non dovrebbe dimostrarti che fa sul serio!?_

 _Allora saresti tu a non avere il coraggio di fare ciò che ti chiede…_

 _Non potresti mai stare con lui solo per…_

 _Per…_

 _Solo per sesso!_

 _Dopo quello che c'è stato…_

 _L'hai amato…_

 _Lui ha amato te…_

 _Lui stesso te l'ha ricordato quella sera, quando cercava di convincerti a parlare._

 _Lui ti ha amato più di chiunque altro al mondo._

 _Come potrebbe stare con te solo per…_

 _E se fosse così?_

 _Moriresti…_

 _Non potresti mai concederti a lui e sapere che lui ti prenderebbe come si fa con'un'amante!_

 _Vigliacco…_

 _Lo sa bene che tu non accettersti mai…_

 _Così avrà pensato di liberarsi di te._

 _Adesso…_

 _Dovrai combattere contro te stessa._

 _Che assurdità!_

 _Dovrai dimostrargli che lo ami e che non accetterai mai…_

 _§§§_

Pioveva a dirotto.

C'aveva messo un po' a ritrovare l'orientamento, là in mezzo alla campagna, ma poi la strada l'aveva intravista.

"Padrone!" – la voce di Valentino Simon ch'era riuscito ad andargli dietro.

"Taci! Tornatene a casa! Non occorre…".

"Padrone! Resto con voi!".

Si poteva davvero pensare d'essere stati ricacciati indietro nel tempo. Solo che la bettola aveva un aspetto più rispettabile e l'aveva trovata subito, che stava quasi al centro del paese. Non conosceva molti sistemi per sbollire la rabbia che adesso si dava davvero del pazzo.

S'era seduto lì, solo un istante per comprendere che quelli ch'erano già dentro l'aveva riconosciuto.

Si il tempo poteva anche aver preso a scorrere a ritroso ma di certo non s'era a Parigi.

"Padrone ma che ci facciamo qui? Se volevate bere chiedevo a mia madre…a casa…".

"Ti ho detto di fare silenzio! Se non t'aggrada il posto puoi tornartene a casa! Ci sono abituato!".

"Che? Ma…".

"Mi sono trovato in posti peggiori! Di certo qui non capiterà di finire in mezzo ad una rissa!".

La parlata era già scivolata via…

Annebbiata dal vino.

Valentino Simon s'era passato le mani nei capelli diverse volte e poi sulla faccia che il padrone così proprio non l'aveva mai visto. Sempre calmo, silenzioso, severo nell'atteggiamento ch'emanava senso di rispetto…

No, così…

"Torna a casa! Te l'ho detto! Perdi solo tempo a stare qui! Io ne ho già perduto abbastanza!".

Negò Valentino Simon con la testa…

Negò che non sapeva più da che parte farsi. Che quando il locandiere fece intendere che presto avrebbe chiuso a chiave la porta e quei pochi avventori avevano preso ad alzarsi dalla sedia, chi traballando, chi imprecando aggiustandosi il bavero del mantello, a lui era venuto un colpo che il padrone stava lì, fermo, la testa bassa, il vino aveva fatto il suo effetto, il peggiore, quello d'annebbiare la vista, ancora di più.

Pensava sarebbe riuscito a riportarlo a casa in quelle condizioni. In fondo il vino può anche rendere docili…

No…

"Padrone ma che volete fare, star fuori tutta la notte?".

Era buio, era freddo, aveva smesso di piovere.

Valentino Simon si ritrovò a metà strada con l'altro che biascicava una strana nenia lamentosa, sconnessa, nebulosa…

"Padrone! Siamo vicini alla Tenuta Raisi…".

"La Tenuta Raisi…" – biascicò André – "Quindi?".

"Quindi manca poco ad arrivare ad Alcantia!" – proseguì Valentino che tentava di tener ritto l'altro sulla sella.

"No!" – le redini tirare a forza – "No! Aspetta!".

"Che c'è adesso?" – chiese il giovane che già presagiva un altro guaio.

"Devo…madame era venuta alla tenuta per sapere s'era tutto a posto…".

"Embé!?" – il giovane era frastornato e…

"E allora devo andare a ringraziarla!".

No, il padrone non gli pareva proprio il genere di persona…

"A quest'ora?" – saltò su d'istinto Valentino Simon che poi convenne con sé stesso d'aver detto un'idiozia. Sì perché se n'era accorto anche lui che il padrone aveva stretto una certa amicizia con la donna in questione e quindi, a ben pensare, non doveva esserci nulla di male se quello decideva di presentarsi a casa dell'altra, a quell'ora…

Forse in Francia funzionava così. Lui non c'era abituato a ragionare a quel modo, ecco perché s'era stupito.

"Vai a casa!" – il nuovo ordine…

André era sceso da cavallo, lo sguardo annebbiato aveva preso a fissare l'edificio, la struttura in parte simile alla tenuta in cui da oltre due mesi stava vivendo.

 _Due mesi…_

Il lasso temporale impresse il marchio a fuoco sui sensi.

Per tutto quel tempo non l'aveva più toccata, non l'aveva più avuta per sé…

E lei aspettava un bambino…

 _Dio…_

 _Da quando…_

Il vino offuscò i sensi disperdendo il ragionamento.

L'unico appiglio, insensato e beffardo, fu la faccia di Alain che lo guardava storto.

 _Non è necessario che tu gli dica nulla..._

 _Non posso mentirgli!_

 _Mentirgli? Vorresti raccontare quello che è accaduto tra noi?_

 _Gli racconterò quello che è accaduto si..._

 _Oscar, in fondo..._

 _Vorresti dire che non è accaduto nulla tra noi?_

 _No! Non è accaduto nulla infatti! Io ho cercato di aiutarti e di tenerti lontano dai guai..._

 _Dovrei mentire ad André?_

 _Ma scusa...gli mentiresti se gli dicessi che noi due..._

 _Temi la sua reazione? Oppure faceva tutto parte del tuo genere di divertimento?_

 _Porc...sai che non è così! Oscar io... se tu avessi tentato di scappare...era per questo...te l'ho detto che non mi sono divertito e ho cercato di aiutarti e..._

 _Ecco, vedi...questa è la verità...questo gli dirò..._

 _Ma...non puoi!_

 _Perchè? Perchè non posso? Non si sceglie di amare..._

 _Cosa...ma io...io te l'ho detto...ma...non voglio che lui pensi male di te...quello che provo...temo possa sporcare l'immagine che lui ha di te..._

 _Alain...un tempo ho pagato molto caro il mio silenzio...e non voglio che accada di nuovo. Adesso vattene!_

 _Sono io...Oscar..._

 _Scusa...credevo..._

 _Credevi fosse Alain?_

 _E' stato qui. Voleva sapere come stavo..._

 _Certo...è ovvio..._

 _L'ho baciata! Sì! Se vuoi che te lo confermi, sì! L'ho baciata! E ci ho pure dormito assieme...e sono stato io a cambiarle la fasciatura...e anche la camicia se proprio lo vuoi sapere!_

 _Io non sono come te. Io potrò essermi comportato da idiota ma non fino al punto da..._

 _Quanto tempo sarebbe stato necessario perchè tu...invece...avresti deciso d'oltrepassare il limite?_

 _Non si sceglie di amare...io non voglio sapere questo. Ma tu...Oscar tu devi dirmelo in faccia che cosa senti... io voglio sapere se tu..._

 _Non ha mai risposto a questa domanda…_

 _E questo bambino, adesso…_

Lo sguardo penetrò attraverso la coltre scura.

"Vai a casa Valentino…" – la voce s'era ammorbidita – "Io non torno questa notte…".

Il filo s'era sciolto…

I lembi ondeggiavano adesso al ritmo calmo del vento d'inverno.

286


	40. Rabbia

_Tu non hai capito niente_

 _di come sono io_

 _e di come ti amerei di più_

 _se una volta fossi tu a cercarmi._

 _Tu non hai capito niente_

 _ma forse capirai_

 _quando un giorno_

 _mi sarò stancato_

 _di te che aspetti sempre_

 _e quel giorno_

 _ti farò aspettare_

 _inutilmente._

 _Luigi Tenco_

 _ **Rabbia**_

"Joria!".

Ambrose s'era precipitata di sotto, nello studiolo.

Era tardi ma Donna Artemisia era intenta ad abbozzare acconciature, la grafite procedeva veloce sul foglio, tratti decisi e poi morbidi.

Lì davanti a sé, il disegnetto di _Monsieur Martin Grandier_ , uno schizzo appena abbozzato, lo sguardo severo seppur fulgido che l'aveva ammaliata.

Quello ritratto non era André.

Dunque doveva essere il famigerato amico…

"Joria! Vieni su!".

"Che ti prende? E' tardissimo! Non è ora di coricarti?".

"Lascia perdere…monsieur è qui!".

L'altra sgranò lo sguardo. _Monsieur_ era _monsieur…_

Ormai non ve n'erano altri nell'esistenza delle due donne. Non si trattava d'uno spasimante di Ambrose che quella aveva ancora troppi grilli per la testa per trovarsi un fidanzato ma poi forse in realtà l'aveva già trovato.

"Che stai dicendo?".

S'era alzata Donna Artemisia ed era corsa nell'atrio. Non c'era nessuno…

"Ma che t'inventi tu?" – rimproverò la sorella.

"Ma l'è di fuori! Ha bussato il suo custode…quello che si chiama Valentino e ha detto che il padrone voleva parlarti e poi il giovanotto se n'è andato che il suo padrone l'ha rispedito a casa!".

Donna Joria non rispose. Si cacciò fuori, così com'era vestita, in vestaglia, ch'era così che amava lavorare soprattutto di notte.

C'era davvero Monsieur Grandier, di fuori. Era sceso da cavallo, stava lì, al buio, il lume della lanternina all'ingresso si spandeva sul mantello lucido di pioggia, sul cavallo fradicio come il suo cavaliere.

"Monsieur…ma…è tardi…".

L'altro non parlò immediatamente.

"Monsieur…" – Donna Joria fu costretta ad avvicinarsi.

L'altro pareva sovrappensiero quasi non sapesse d'essere lì.

"Mons…".

Lo sguardo era basso, André annebbiato dall'alcol, intuiva d'esser stato avventato. Ormai era lì.

"Perdonate…me l'aveva detto Valentino ch'era tardi…ma mi pareva giusto venire a ringraziarvi. Siete stata premurosa…".

"Ma sì certo… non era…necessario…".

Le parole morirono in gola. L'altro s'era sempre comportato in maniera esemplare, mai un tono storto, mai nessun rimprovero, mai nessuna intemperanza. Il fatto d'esser finito fin lì, a quell'ora, deponeva per chissà quale guaio.

"Ma è accaduto qualcosa? Il vostro amico…".

Non sapeva che pensare Donna Joria, le venne in mente quello.

"Va tutto bene…sta bene…anzi sta benissimo!" – chiosò André e nel tono prese ad espandersi un accento di malcelata rabbia.

"Vogliate perdonare la mia avventata decisione…tornate dentro…è freddo…buona serata…".

"Ma no! Che dite! Vi pare il caso d'avventurarvi a quest'ora verso casa?".

"Madame…non è il caso che resti!" – il tono s'era fatto severo.

Sì, non era opportuno che l'altro restasse ma davvero a Donna Joria quella visita parve strana, dettata da chissà quale inconscio desiderio.

"Vi prego…si tratterà solo di qualche minuti…un'ora al massimo! Venite dentro…vi scaldere…vi darò un vestito asciutto…poi sì…credo anch'io…".

Lo sguardo si sollevò ad osservare la donna che aveva di fronte.

Lo sguardo dell'altra era un poco spaventato ma serrato nell'intransigente invito ad evitare di commettere altre sciocchezze oltre quella d'esser finito lì, a quell'ora.

André convenne che stava davvero commettendo un'idiozia ma era stanco di rammentarsi sempre di ciò che faceva per ammettere s'era gesto sensato ed era stanco pensarsi sempre puntuale, integerrimo, sincero…

Voleva stare lontano dalla casa in cui c'era _lei_ che se fosse tornato il richiamo di lei l'avrebbe costretto a cedere e lui non voleva cedere, non adesso, non più.

Il fuoco nel camino venne ravvivato, la stanza assunse contorni meno scuri.

"Vado a cercarvi una camicia…sono spiacente ma gli unici abiti maschili che possiedo…".

André intuì: "Non dovete disturbarvi…immagino a cosa vi riferite…piuttosto non è necessario…non vorrei disonorare…".

L'altra s'avvicinò mettendosi l'indice sulla bocca: "Sssh! Non dite altre stupidaggini! I vestiti sono fatti per essere indossati. Nemmeno so se v'andranno bene ma la corporatura direi che è simile!".

Il corpo sprofondò nel divanetto.

Il chiarore del fuoco danzava davanti agli occhi. Nello stomaco aveva abbastanza alcol d'annebbiare i pensieri ma non al punto da rischiare d'essere scortese od inopportuno con le sue ospiti.

Ambrose de La Tour entrò con un vassoio. Il liquido aranciato invitava.

"Mia sorella m'ha detto che per scaldarsi dal freddo non c'è nulla di meglio d'un bicchierino di questo…".

"Questo…" – ripetè André che s'accorse che _questo_ era niente di meno che ruhm ed il cuore sprofondò recuperando l'immagine di sé seduto al tavolaccio della cambusa de Le Comte Vert ad ingoiare la mistura dannata in attesa che il cuoco rammendasse le ferite, in attesa che lei si risvegliasse.

Un istante…

Il baratro…

 _Che diavolo stai facendo?_

 _Lei…_

 _Lei ti ha mentito…_

 _Ti ha tenuto fuori dalla sua vita…_

 _Non glielo permetterai più!_

 _Sarai tu adesso a star fuori dalla sua vita…_

 _Dio…_

 _Che stai facendo?_

"Ecco!".

Donna Joria era tornata.

"Lascio tutto qui! Cambiatevi pure!".

"Joria…".

L'altra sussultò sgranando lo sguardo, si ritrovava in balia d'un nome ch'erano anni che non usciva dalla bocca d'un uomo. Solo le sorelle ormai la chiamavano così e quando l'aveva detto a quell'uomo se volesse farlo, lui s'era rifiutato.

Non c'era più abituata ad esser salvata da un uomo, lei si salvava sempre da sola, ma fu come se il proprio nomignolo in bocca all'altro l'avesse ricacciata giù nel baratro da cui lei aveva tentato faticosamente d'uscire in tutti quegli anni ma al tempo stesso fosse proprio quello a tenderle la mano per tornare a respirare.

"Fate…con comodo…" – balbettò saltando quasi all'indietro, guadagnando la porta e poi uscendo e richiudendo l'uscio mentre la sorella la guardava con aria sconvolta.

"Ma che…è…successo?" – chiese Ambrose.

"Nulla…è tardi…monsieur s'asciugherà e poi…" - il tono era risoluto seppur contratto – "Hai fatto come ti ho detto?".

L'altra annuì.

"Vorrebbe andarsene…è meglio che riposi un poco…se resta non ci sarà nulla di male…" – riprese Joria balbettando un poco.

Artemisia de La Tour percepiva una distrazione eccessiva verso l'altro. Gli piaceva, era raffinato, elegante, risoluto, pacato.

Non le accadeva da tempo.

Ambrose guardò la sorella, le sopracciglia folte s'inarcarono, come a dire, se lo dici tu!

 _Con quello che m'hai fatto mettere nel bicchiere…_

La contestazione arrivò all'altra che si schernì: "E per il suo bene! Sono stanca di vedere uomini ammazzarsi per lo stupido senso d'orgoglio di non dover dipendere dalle decisioni d'una donna!".

 _E questo non era bene…_

Silenzio…

Donna Joria s'era seduta davanti al fuoco dell'altra stanza. Nessun rumore, nulla che provenisse dalla camera dove aveva lasciato l'ospite.

Alla fine si alzò, le mani a chiudere i lembi della camicia da notte e poi dello scialle e poi, le mani strette nelle mani, si fece coraggio. Bussò, nessuna risposta. Bussò ancora…

Nulla…

Entrò alla fine ritrovandosi lo sguardo vuoto che prese a cercare l'uomo che aveva lasciato lì e ch'era lì in effetti, seduto sul divanetto davanti al camino, rivestito ed asciutto, solo i capelli un poco arruffati ed umidi, lo sguardo fisso alle lingue di fuoco, le mani chiuse nelle mani, leggermente protatto in avanti come se in quel fuoco ci si sarebbe buttato dentro.

"Monsieur…".

Nessuna risposta, la donna s'avvicinò, piano, fermandosi giusto il tempo di godere del profilo dell'altro, statico, bianco, morbido, lontano.

Non lo chiamò più, si sedette a mani giunte.

Non era mica facile salvarli gli uomini però!

L'altro rimase in silenzio, immerso nelle dannate parole che le aveva rovesciato addosso.

Volgari, crudeli fino all'inverosimile. E adesso era lì a chiedersi come fosse stato possibile e da dove fossero sgorgate…

Il silenzio equivale alla menzogna…

 _Perché?_

 _T'interessa davvero sapere perché l'ha fatto?_

 _E quando anche ci fosse una risposta, una spiegazione…_

 _Che cosa cambierebbe?_

 _Nulla…_

La considerazione s'impose netta, che André si alzò di scatto, che nemmeno s'era accorto che Joria era seduta lì e quella un poco si spaventò.

Biascicò alcune parole, una mezza dannazione e poi che non gl'importava più un accidente di niente di nessuno e di nulla…

Disse ch'era stanco…

L'altra intuì che non fosse stanco di quella giornata ma d'altro che chissà da dove proveniva.

Il passo malfermo lo condusse verso il letto ch'era lì vicino.

L'altra s'era alzata, spaventata, non osava avvicinarsi, che il comportamento dell'uomo straziava, incomprensibile e folle.

"André…" - lo chiamò per nome – "Che…".

"Nulla! Non accade nulla!" – replicò lui, nemmeno sorpreso che quella l'avesse pronunciato il suo nome, andandosi a sedere su letto e cadendo all'indietro.

Joria s'avvicinò: "State male!".

"No…" – la negazione uscì sommessa – "Perdonate…".

"Va bene…restate pure qui…fuori è buio pesto…".

"Non posso…" – la voce usciva a mala pena, l'alcol s'era irradiato nei muscoli ed altrettanto beffardamente li lasciava liberi, distrutti ed immobili.

Joria convenne di non contraddirlo, che in fondo sarebbe bastato poco…

Sì, davvero poco. Rimase in piedi ad attendere mentre il sonno cupo e pesante avvolse la coscienza dell'altro lasciandolo lì, mezzo disteso, la camicia conosciuta addosso, il volto stanco e perduto, gli occhi chiusi.

Come l'altra volta la donna si lasciò guidare dal respiro dell'uomo.

Ricompose il corpo trascinando su le gambe, indugiando sul viso, gli occhi chiusi.

Finalmente poteva osservarlo senza timore d'essere giudicata.

I lineamenti erano asciutti, le guance un poco scavate, la barba appena accennata.

Una carezza, le dita scivolarono sul viso poi sulla fronte a scostare piano i capelli, massaggiando la pelle, sfiorando la linea del naso, appoggiandosi alle labbra, lisciandole per toccarne la consistenza.

Sfiorò la cicatrice…

Rammentò lo scarno racconto a giustificare l'evento che aveva segnato per sempre il volto e la vita dell'altro.

Poche parole…

Uno scontro con un ladro.

Nessun'altra spiegazione che l'altra ammise che non avrebbe avuto necessità di sapere altro del passato.

Le pareva che il presente fosse già ingarbugliato a sufficienza e quella visita così strana era stata sufficiente a disarticolare e confondere tutta la calma e la quiete che la presenza dell'uomo aveva infuso attorno a sé fino ad allora.

"Riposate pure…qui non accadrà nulla…".

La voce bassa, si chinò a baciare la fronte libera. Poi lo coprì ed uscì facendo attenzione a non fare rumore.

Nelle dita v'era impressa una carezza…

Una carezza…

Le mani sul ventre accarezzavano la pelle liscia, tesa…

Ancora più tesa dell'altra volta.

Attese…

Attese d'ascoltare un rumore di fuori, impercettibile, che invadesse il silenzio. Si sarebbe alzata, l'avrebbe visto e…

 _No!_

 _Che diavolo hai fatto?_

 _E come si è permesso André di…_

 _Trattarmi come…_

Non riusciva a ripetersi ciò che le aveva sbattuto in faccia lui…

Una carezza…

 _Devi parlargli…_

S'addormentò, all'erta, in attesa d'ascoltarlo rientrare che però nessuno venne quelle notte.

Adesso sentiva freddo, un freddo terribile. Si svegliò raggomitolata, percorsa da brividi, gli occhi feriti dalla luce intensa che inondava la loggia, ch'era finita lì, nemmeno se n'era accorta.

Un mugugno, la testa batteva, la nausea tenuta a bada solo dall'aroma intenso del té che si spandeva per la stanza.

Individuò il vassoio, la teiera, le tazze, tre fette di torta…

Tutto si riaffacciò alla mente squarciando il vuoto in cui s'era risvegliato…

 _Oscar…_

 _Oscar aspetta un figlio…_

 _E non te l'ha detto…_

La porta si spalancò…

"Monsieur…buongiorno!" – il tono era pacato che forse l'altra s'immaginava che la sbronza della notte precedente avesse lasciato i più deleteri effetti alla testa ed allo stomaco.

Ambrose de La Tour spalancò le tende…

"Mademoiselle…che ore…sono?" – chiese André incerto.

"Non è tardi! Mia sorella però m'ha detto di venirvi a svegliare…potete prendere del tè e…come vi sentite?".

La fanciulla gli girava attorno, gli occhi nocciola grandi e vispi tentavano di scorgere chissà cosa ma niente.

"Vi ringrazio…è stato deplorevole da parte mia essermi addormentato…".

"Oh…non ve ne curate! Mia sorella non ha pregiudizi per certe situazioni. Piuttosto, dopo colazione, vi attende nello studiolo…ad esser sincera adesso è fuori ma quando sarete pronto…".

"Devo rientrare…mi spiace…" – la mente era confusa, non fino al punto d'aver scordato chi fosse, dove fosse e perché diavolo fosse finito lì. Non avrebbe dovuto…

Eppure…

L'aria frizzante del mattino rinfrancò i muscoli abbattuti. Lo sguardo prese a cercare la donna in mezzo alle casupole di vetro e ferro sul retro del palazzo. Parevano serre…

Sì…

André provò a sbirciare dentro, dai vetri un poco appannati dalla condensa si rivelava una coltre di piante aromatiche, rosmarini, piccoli aranci, pini di dimensioni ridottissime e poi rose, rose appena fiorite o che sarebbero sbocciate di lì a qualche ora.

La luce inondava i bozzoli riparati e tiepidi. Dentro una casupola André ritrovò la figura di Joria, talmente concentrata a studiare la tonalità d'un fiore che non s'accorse che lui era entrato e che s'era messo ad osservarla, lei lì a fare smorfie, a toccare i petali, a chiudere gli occhi quasi volesse intuirne la consistenza.

E' vero…

André s'immaginò che la tonalità d'un tessuto o d'un petalo o della pelle d'un individuo dipendessero anche dalla consistenza, così che per carpirne il colore la si doveva assaggiare, attraverso il tatto.

"Madame…".

Un sussulto…

I fogli ed i pennellini caddero a terra come la tavoletta di legno su cui viravano tonalità intense di rosso ed arancione.

"Perdonate…".

"André! Siete voi!" – trillò l'altra – "Non vi avevo sentito entrare. Come state?".

Madame s'era avvicinata, e poi s'era chinata a raccogliere quel che rimaneva della mescola.

"Meglio…siete stata davvero gentile a lasciarmi riposare…non avrei dovuto…".

"Via! Ieri sera avreste davvero rischiato di finire in un fosso! Ve l'ho detto che ormai non mi faccio più salvare dagli uomini! Vorrà dire che adesso mi vanterò d'averne salvato uno!".

Il tono era divertito, morbidamente orgoglioso.

"Piuttosto…che ne dite di dare un'occhiata ai miei registri già che siete qui? Così non dovrete tornare…so per certo, per averli controllati io stessa, che i dati delle vendite sono corretti…".

"Madame…".

"Joria!" – puntualizzò l'altra, lo sguardo indulgente ma non troppo che non voleva recedere d'un pollice su quanto era accaduto.

"Cosa?" – André non capiva o meglio non ricordava.

"Ieri notte…rammentate? M'avete chiamato Joria…continuate pure…è più semplice e non ci s'impiega un'ora a pronunciare il mio nome!".

André non ricordava proprio. Che altro aveva detto o fatto di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi?

I pugni si strinsero e la mascella si chiuse in una smorfia di disappunto.

 _Non deve più importarti adesso!_

 _Sei libero, dannazione! Non devi più render conto a nessuno di cosa fai e di quando lo fai!_

 _E con chi…_

Rammentarsi d'esser libero era pensiero che pulsava nelle viscere e bruciava dannatamente.

Non c'era abituato.

Che fosse libero poi perché lui aveva deciso di esserlo…

Era ancora più sorprendente.

La poca libertà di cui aveva goduto nella vita era pur sempre stata concessione di altri. Adesso era lui che voleva stringerla tra le dita, assaporare il balzo che lo separava dalla strada già tracciata a quella ignota del fare da sé ed imboccare il sentiero sconosciuto della scelta.

Sì, aveva sempre scelto _lei_ nella sua vita…

Adesso…

"D'accordo…" – si limitò ad annuire lui.

"Bene! Seguitemi…vi lascerò con quelle dannatissime carte mentre io scenderò nello studiolo a tentare di catturare questo…dannatissimo colore!".

L'eloquio era sorprendente per una contessa…

Solo un'altra persona era solita esprimersi così!

Lo sguardo dei pochi domestici era sgranato sul gruppeto che si chiudeva nello studio, quello buono, tre pareti armoniosamente ricolme di libri dai dorsetti più disparati, la quarta incisa dal grande camino che vomitava calore e luce.

"Vi lascio…buon lavoro…".

Un inchino e André si ritrovò solo. S'impose di controllare i documenti come gli era stato chiesto ma la mente galleggiava nella strana mistura di suoni, odori, contatti.

Rigurgiti della mente annebbiata dove a poco a poco si facevano nuovamente strada i rantoli della rabbia a rigettargli addosso il comportamento di lei.

Non si era mai sentito così dannatamente vicino ad Oscar come in quel momento ed al tempo stesso così dannatamente ostile a tutto quanto la riguardava.

La scomposta constatazione portò davvero il cuore a contrarsi, ch'ebbe paura, paura che il filo che li univa, da sempre, si fosse definitivamente spezzato, reciso di netto dalla impercrutabile ostilità di lei, ancora più beffarda d'un tempo, che quando non sapevano di amarsi, quando lei non lo sapeva, era stato comprensibile tenersi per sé gli accidenti della vita.

Adesso no…

Non poteva più tollerarlo. Gli pareva un'assurdità…

Non era più comprensibile.

Oscar era sempre la stessa, allora.

 _Tu no…_

 _No…_

 _No!_

Incontrò lo sguardo di Ambrose, sul divanetto, intenta a disfare una matassina di lana ingarbugliata dai giochi d'un pestifero gattino. La giovane gli sorrise indicando senza dire una parola una porta. Poi la mano indicò verso il basso, segno che si dovevano scendere delle scale.

Il resto del percorso André l'intuì fiutando odore d'olio di lino, latte bollito, cera, essenza di lavanda, colla di pesce…

Un groviglio di misture, sentori, freddi e caldi guidò i passi.

Si ritrovò nello studiolo, un'assurda stanza ch'era al piano interrato sì ma nel ventre d'una collinetta sventrata, così che dalla finestra aperta si poteva davvero vedere il mare, lontano, grigio, in tempesta sotto i raggi pallidi del sole d'inverno.

Non volle spaventare la donna ch'era intenta a provare e riprovare la tonalità d'un tessuto, avvicinando il viso al pannello di legno, poi indietreggiando, guardandolo da destra a sinistra e poi viceversa.

La cernita visiva era meticolosa, faticosa, s'intuiva che l'altra era concentrata ed estraniata da tutto.

Poi si decise. André si alzò, fece un passo, per tentare d'aggirarla e presentarsi di lato, che quella non si spaventasse di nuovo, che no, quella fece un passo indietro e si ritrovò il percorso ostruito.

Immersa nei suoi ragionamenti cacciò un grido e Andrè fu costretto ad afferrare al volo la tavolozza che vorticava in aria, assieme agl'intingoli che fungevano da diluenti. Due boccette riuscì ad afferrarle, la terza, olio d'oliva misto ad essenza di lavanda s'infranse a terra spandendo per l'aria il fragrante aroma delle distese della Provenza.

"Perdonate!" – si scusò André – "Non sono proprio capace di cogliere il momento adatto a non spaventarvi…".

Joria rimase lì, senza voltarsi, l'uomo alle spalle. Gli occhi osservavano il dipinto abbozzato, mentre il cuore batteva scomposto, alterato.

"Di nulla…quando sono qui sotto difficilmente m'accorgo di quel che accade intorno. Spesso le mie sorelle vengono a trovarmi e poi se ne vanno e io non so nemmeno che sono state qui…".

Si voltò finalmente Joria, che l'uomo che aveva alle spalle non aveva fatto un passo indietro per anteporre la cortese distanza necessaria al rispetto dell'etichetta.

Vicinissimi, l'altra tirò un respiro fondo, che a poco a poco si sentiva sempre più disarmata e scoperta, ma non sapeva nulla dell'altro, nulla. Eccetto che suoi modi gentili, compiutamente nobili, anche se lui aveva detto di non esserlo.

E poi…

Poi aveva ascoltato un raro profumo scorrergli sulla pelle, la notte precedente, quando s'era permessa di toccarlo ed aveva appoggiato la mano sul petto, la sensazione del battito s'era espansa, catturata dal palmo che adesso stava chiuso nell'altro, in attesa che la memoria riportasse la eco.

Un profumo dolce e pieno…

Assurdamente aveva pensato non potesse esser che quello dell'amico e allora i pensieri avevano preso a vorticare.

André s'era scostato alla fine andando più vicino al quadro. Intuì pennellate decise, un colore pieno seppure frutto di mescole tentate, poi rifiutate, poi ritentate finchè l'approdo pareva quello d'un mare scuro, fondo, eppure trasparente in cui s'intuivano volteggiare ricami dorati, coralli rossi e pungenti.

Non disse nulla…

Joria si ritrovò le spalle dell'altro e lui davanti a sé. Fu lei a non arretrare, fu lei a percepire la stoffa della giacca sulle spalle dell'uomo che aveva di fronte.

La consistenza le era nota, era l'indumento del suo povero marito.

Le parve invece che il sentore sconosciuto fosse scomparso e così, senza pensare, senza ragionare, senza voler null'altro, s'avvicinò di più, le mani ricaddero ai fianchi e la fronte s'appoggiò alla schiena dell'altro, permettendosi il debole ma potente contatto.

André se ne avvide, il gesto intenso s'espanse riverberandosi come vertigine sconosciuta, frustando i sensi, imponendogli di scansarsi.

Eppure…

Ritrovarsi qualcuno appoggiato a sé, alle spalle, non era sensazione da poco, non era gesto che potesse essere scansato via così, in un istante, che l'altra sarebbe potuta cadere, che l'altra avrebbe potuto interpretare il distacco come un rifiuto.

Un tempo quella scena avrebbe rappresentato per lui null'altro che una stonata schermaglia amorosa.

Adesso…

Adesso lui era libero.

Eppure…

Convenne che fosse il caso d'andarsene.

Il respiro fondo d'inconscia insofferenza venne colto dall'altra che si sollevò rimettendosi in posizione eretta.

Donna Joria era abbastanza alta e così in quella posa le fu possibile avvicinare il viso al nuca dell'altro, intuirne la tornita consistenza seppur nascosta dai capelli scuri che ricadevano sulle spalle.

"Perdonate…" – sussurrò – "Per un istante…".

"Non importa…" – André annuì accettando come giustificazione, seppure non apertamente rivelata, che la stoffa che indossava avesse fatto da tramite tra la donna ed il marito, amato ed ormai scomparso. S'accontentò, che altre ragioni non ve n'erano e non dovevano essercene.

"Devo andare…ho lasciato i registri di sopra…sono in ordine…vi consiglio solo d'accertarvi che i vostri mezzadri ricevano il giusto trattamento per il lavoro svolto…".

"Pensate non sia così?".

"I calcoli portano ad immaginare che siano pagati meno del dovuto. Ho parlato con alcuni di loro…mi hanno raccontato di cifre che non sono quelle dei registri. Non so chi gestisca questa operazione. Mi avete detto che non siete voi, quindi deduco che altri lo facciano. Allora vi consiglierei di vigilare. Ho potuto apprezzare le idee liberali del vostro Granduca ma si tratta pur sempre d'un regime imposto…".

"Un regime assoluto…" – puntualizzò l'altra che aveva compreso e non voleva essere da meno in quella discussione.

"Esatto…le persone hanno il diritto d'esser ricompensate per il loro lavoro. Ma le leggi che il Granduca ha introdotto, per quanto generose, sono pur sempre sorrette dall'idea che i padroni abbiano l'ultima parola. I conti che m'avete mostrato m'inducono a pensare che al contrario le vostre terre vengano amministrate come…".

Si morse il labbro André.

Era stato servo…

Aveva partecipato alle discussioni vuoi segrete, vuoi pubbliche, che avevano preceduto l'apertura degli Stati Generali. Ricordava la silenziosa rabbia dei contadini quando veniva loro detto ch'erano comunque persone, non solo servi, non inferiori.

Rammentava il disprezzo dei nobili che trattavano i sottoposti come merce, utile a lavorare i campi, gestire le proprietà e poi…

"Come in Francia?" – la domanda uscì diretta. Donna Joria stava alle spalle di André. Non voleva finirgli davanti alla faccia, in quella posizione era più semplice fare domande, che senza l'incombenza dello sguardo magari le risposte sarebbero state più sincere.

"Vengo dalla Francia…questo lo sapete già!" – convenne André con una punta di stanchezza nella voce. Non comprendeva dove volesse arrivare l'altra.

"Sapete…a Livourne…" – riprese Donna Joria.

Silenzio…

"A Livourne…ho confermato a Lady Hannency quanto m'avevate detto, ossia che voi non siete nobile…".

Silenzio, André non comprendeva davvero…

"E lei m'ha rivelato un particolare…osservandovi…".

Silenzio…

Il cuore prese a battere intensamente.

"Il vostro comportamento, i vostri modi…denotano che avete frequentato la corte…ma siccome non siete nobile…milady ha dedotto che voi l'abbiate fatto al seguito d'un nobile…si tratta forse di qualcuno della famiglia Jarjayes? I precedenti proprietari di Alcantia?".

Un respiro fondo…

Per quanto volesse distaccarsi da _lei…_

"Joria…non…".

L'altra accostò la mano destra alla mano destra di André. Afferrò la tavolozza per toglierla ed appoggiarla sul tavolino. Poi prese le dita e le strinse…

"Ho intuito che portate con voi un grande dolore…" – sussurrò piano – "Lo si capisce dai vostri silenzi o quando restate assorto ad osservare il cielo o la terra o chissà cosa…forse quel dolore viene da là, da laggiù…".

André annuì in silenzio.

"La persona ch'è arrivata con voi…".

"No…Madame Artemisia…non è il caso di proseguire…".

L'abbandono del nomignolo troncò di netto la conversazione.

André aveva inciso sulla pelle, nelle viscere, lo scopo per cui erano arrivati fin lì.

Per il momento Oscar doveva restare lontana, ora più che mai, ora che nemmeno lui comprendeva più come avrebbe fatto per amarla, aiutarla, proteggerla. Nel dubbio gli pareva che tenere occultata la sua presenza, la sua origine, la sua vita, persino il suo sesso, fosse l'unica maniera per evitare che lei potesse divenire oggetto dell'attenzione di altri.

E in fondo anche perché lei non finisse per frustare i sensi come stava accadendo.

Di fatto, nel bene o nel male Donna Artemisia de La Tour era arrivata ad ottenere ciò che desiderava.

Il non detto alle volte parla più di mille parole…

Donna Joria non si scusò, si scansò semplicemente consentendo all'altro di voltarsi e di togliersi la giacca che appoggiò ad una sedia lì accanto.

"Vi farò riavere al più presto la camicia…" – disse, piano, indicando uno sbaffo rosso sul polsino – "Quando ho afferrato la tavolozza dev'essersi sporcata…".

"Non importa…".

"No…è bene che io vada…".

Fece per voltarsi…

"Solo un istante…monsieur…André…" – l'altra fece un passo, si trattenne, convenne che il dolore era così ampio nel cuore dell'altro che non ci sarebbe stato posto, per il momento, per altri voli, altre scelte…

"Permettete…ecco…".

André s'era voltato, la faccia verso la porta.

"Ecco volevo dirvi che tra una settimana partirò…".

Immobile, André ascoltava, di nuovo non capiva dove voleva arrivare l'altra ma la sensazione che s'espandeva era quella della concessione d'una sorta di via di fuga dal dolore, dal filo spezzato.

Non si sarebbe mai immaginato di percepire dentro di sé il tacito assenso alle parole dell'altra.

"Andremo a Roma…io e Ambrose…" – proseguì Joria.

"Roma…" – il cuore si contrasse davvero all'idea.

"Vedete…mia sorella ha conosciuto un giovane laggiù e pare…pare che la famiglia sia intenzionata ad ufficializzare una sorta d'incontro…poi…non lo so…Ambrose è così…così…".

"Giovane!?" – la prevenne André con un mezzo sorriso.

"Sì…sì…avete capito…l'accompagnerò di certo. I nostri genitori sono morti. Le mie sorelle si sono accasate e abitano lontano. Per quanto io sia solo una…una donna…dovrò esser io ad accertarmi che questo giovane sia d'indole sensibile e le porti rispetto. Non ci sono altri uomini in questa famiglia…così…ecco…ho pensato che se ci accompagnerete…".

Il discorso cadde…

"E poi probabilmente sarà possibile incontrare alcuni funzionari che si occupano di procurare i cavalli al piccolo esercito che presiede alla protezione del…".

André era veramente sulle spine, la visione era talmente ampia, inimmaginabile fino a qualche mese prima.

"Sua Santità il Pontefice, Papa Pio VI…".

"Sua Santità…" – ripetè un poco inebetito.

L'altra fece spallucce…

"Noi non potremo esser ricevuti…ma so per certo che gli stallieri sono sempre in cerca di razze robuste, forti ma docili al tempo stesso…ho pensato che i cavalli che allevate…".

"Devo andare madame…" – tagliò corto André che però nella testa già s'immaginava tutto, il viaggio, l'ingresso a Roma, le trattative con i dannati stallieri del papa.

Un tempo tutto sarebbe stato gestito in funzione della famiglia di cui era stato servo, in funzione della devozione che aveva sempre portato ai padroni e a lei…

Adesso…

André voleva cambiare, mordeva la coscienza impigliata…

Dio, le dita si strinsero, il corpo si contrasse.

Impigliata nella vita di lei…

"Non credo che potrò assentarmi dalla tenuta. Sono appena arrivato…ma…".

"Pensateci…e se vorrete unirvi a noi…non avrete che da farcelo sapere…abbiamo quasi ultimato i preparativi. C'impiegheremo un paio di settimane…".

Un respiro fondo…

Un paio di settimane…

No, non sarebbe stato possibile. S'avvicinava _il venticinque…_

E poi…

Negò…

La porta si chiuse alle spalle.

"Allora?" – Ambrose s'era tirata il gattino sulle ginocchia e lo stava sfinendo, povera bestia, con i laccetti del vestito che quello voleva a tutti i costi afferrare e che lei gli sottraeva.

"Non lo so…" – mormorò Joria osservando il mare fuori dalla finestra – "Io gliel'ho chiesto se voleva venire…ha detto di no…".

Il tono era dolente.

"Peccato…ci saremmo divertiti…Sandrino…mi ha scritto una lettera…dice che ci aspetta…ha già prenotato ben tre ricevimenti a cui ci accompagnerà. Suo padre e sua madre non vedono l'ora di averci come ospiti…".

"Sono felice per te Ambrose…ma hai solo quindici anni…".

"Appunto! Quale altro fidanzato vuoi che mi trovi in mezzo a questa campagna di ginestre e pietre e olive? A te piace stare quà a me no!".

"Quindi ti sposerai?!" – Joria glielo chiese all'altra ma era come se lo stesse chiedendo a sé stessa, s'era davvero disposta a restare sola, definitivamente.

"E non lo so ancora! Dipende dai modi di quel damerino!" – ridacchiò Ambrose sollevando le spalle – "Ma mi spiacerebbe se poi tu rimanessi sola. Se però tu ti trovassi un fidanzato…non lo saresti più e io mi sposerei anche subito!".

"Ma che vai dicendo? Vuol dire che finora non hai accettato la corte di nessuno per causa mia!?".

L'altra strinse le labbra e le sopracciglia di nuovo s'inarcarono a rimarcare il movimento d'apertura degli occhi sgranati e severi sulla sorella, ch'era così e allora…

"Se quell'uomo non è stupido…" - ridacchiò la mocciosa caricandosi il gatto in spalla e correndo via come una volpe in fuga – "Ma l'hai visto quan'è bello? Oh…se non fossi così giovane…me lo sarei già preso io!".

"Stupida!" – l'apostrofò piano la sorella – "Non capisci che è una sfortuna innamorarsi dell'uomo che ti tocca in sorte come marito!? Che se quello poi muore e tu resti davvero sola…non hai nemmeno il coraggio…".

S'impietrì Artemisia…

Ambrose de la Tour s'affacciò maliziosa: "Di trovare un nuovo marito?!" – spiccò un poco cinica.

Per la prima volta, Donna Artemisia de La Tour lasciò perdere la tavolozza di colori che s'asciugavano all'aria. Al diavolo la lazzulite…

Il verde dello sguardo che aveva studiato nell'ombra come nella luce…

Era così intenso e vivo e pieno e trasparente…

Come quella mattina, chiara e cristallina.

Sentiva freddo.

Aveva atteso che André tornasse.

Aveva atteso, aveva sperato d'ascoltare i passi lungo il corridoio che portava alla stanza di lui.

Le parole feroci erano lì, impigliate nell'orgoglio. Lo sguardo era al mare, sarebbe voluta uscire ma per farlo avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare le stanze, le cucine…

Si risolse a far lezione a Martin. Poi quando comprese che anche il bambino era stanco lo lasciò uscire raccomandando di tirarsi dietro il cagnaccio, che non era il caso d'avventurarsi in altri guai.

Non chiese nulla, anche se Donna Lari la informò degli spostamenti del padrone, ch'era tornato in fretta e furia e s'era cambiato e le aveva dato da pulire una camicia che non ricordava d'avergli mai visto addosso, uno sbaffo d'una strana tinta rossa sulla manica.

Poi era uscito e non s'era più visto.

Le dita presero a smaniare, Oscar non comprendeva.

Si ritrovava da sola, che pure era così ch'era voluta stare fino a quel momento.

André era in quella stessa casa, eppure sembrava scomparso o più semplicemente stava mettendo in atto la strategia che le aveva sbattuto in faccia.

Aveva detto che non voleva più vederla e così stava accadendo, che lui volutamente aggirava luoghi ed abitudini che gli avrebbero fatto correre il rischio d'incontrarla.

Non era solo quello…

Aveva detto che sarebbe stato con lei solo se lei l'avesse voluto e solo per sesso.

E sapendo che così non sarebbe potuto accadere, lui era sparito per evitare che, anche solo per malaugurata eventualità, a lei non fosse realmente venuto in mente d'accettare una simile proposta.

Oscar s'appigliò al labile pertugio.

Se avesse accettato allora sarebbe stato lui a ritrovarsi nell'angolo. Ne era certa…

André non sarebbe mai andato fino in fondo.

Non ne sarebbe stato degno.

Che forse, a quel punto, lui stesso s'era reso conto dell'assurdità, forse era l'orgoglio a tenerlo lontano.

L'orgoglio di non poter cedere a lei.

Ma non aveva modo di sfidare qualcuno che non si fa trovare.

E poi…

Le parole di Donna Lari…

Quella camicia che la donna non conosceva…

André aveva detto che sarebbe andato a…

 _Divertirsi…_

 _Dannata parola…_

 _Che significava…_

 _Lui…_

 _Non può…_

L'insofferenza della gravidanza prese a divenire insofferenza per l'assenza.

André non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi allo scontro, che sì, sarebbe stato uno scontro perché lei gliele avrebbe ricacciate in gola le dannate minacce, le volgari insinuazioni, e glielo avrebbe fatto comprendere lei, che lei sapeva amare.

Per un istante il viso s'accalorò.

 _Ascoltarlo entrare piano…_

 _Lambire la carne, piano…_

 _E poi intensamente fino a…_

Non poteva essere stato ciò che aveva detto André.

 _Sesso, solo…_

 _Sesso!_

Inghiottì amaro…

E se anche fosse stato…

Solo…

Un battito, quasi cadde dalla sedia che se non fosse stata seduta si sarebbe addormentata come un sasso, com'era accaduto la sera prima e la sera ancora precedente, che lui…

Non riusciva a restare sveglia e allora forse era accaduto che André fosse rientrato, passando davanti alla porta per ignorare d'entrare e tirare dritto.

Si morse il labbro.

S'immaginò di averlo davvero davanti, lo sguardo d'un tempo, le dita che avanzavano a scoprire i recessi della carne…

Lo schiocco del simbolo scartato produsse il ghigno tipico di chi ha vinto ed il mormorio insofferente di chi ha perso.

"Signori!" – di nuovo la voce impastata dall'alcol.

André s'era fatto strada nella combriccola di paese ch'era solita fermarsi alla locanda a giocare a carte e a rinfrancarsi del freddo e della nebbia che si sollevavano pungenti di fuori.

Il mare, poco lontano, mugghiava gelato.

Dunque aveva imparato a giocare a carte, a discapito di quegli avanzi di galera dei Soldatacci della Guardia che gliel'avevano sempre rinfacciato che lui non sapeva giocare.

Il fedele Valentino Simon sempre lì, poco distante, anche lui un po' brillo, che però pestava i piedi perch'era ora di rientrare.

"Padrone…mia moglie mi tirerà il collo!".

L'altro non l'aveva nemmeno guardato.

"E allora? Sei o non sei libero d'andarti a divertire dopo una giornata di duro lavoro!?".

La domanda non presupponeva una risposta.

"Certo…ma vorrei comunque tornare…mia moglie…".

"Finiscila! Adesso rientriamo…".

"Devo accompagnarvi di nuovo…".

Sottinteso fosse la casa di Donna Artemisia de La Tour…

"No…è meglio di no…stasera…davvero rischierei di passare per un mezzo idiota se mi presentassi così…".

Il silenzio di Valentino Simon depose per la considerazione che si poteva anche soprassedere sull'appellativo _mezzo._

"Padrone…se mi permettete…".

"No!" – lo redarguì André – "Non ti permetto di dire scemenze su quello che faccio. Sono stato fin troppo calmo nella mia vita ed è arrivato il momento di fare di testa mia!".

"Sono d'accordo…ma…".

"Fai silenzio!".

La nebbia avvolse i due cavalieri. Solo i campanelli attaccati al collo dei cavalli per prudenza e le lanterne cieche tenute in spalla consentirono loro di tornare verso la tenuta, evitando fossi ai lati della strada e carri che procedevano in senso opposto. Pochissimi per la verità.

"Chi sono?" – chiese André dopo aver incrociato un carretto ch'era comparso dalla coltre nebbiosa e altrettanto velocemente ne era stato inghiottito.

"Beh…sicuramente contrabbandieri…" – spiegà Valentino Simon – "Gente del posto che s'affretta a spostare merci che non devono finire sotto le grinfie degli esattori austriaci…".

André non si stupì, che chissà perché quella pratica non gli risultava così sconosciuta.

Già…

 _Lepri e fagiani…_

Prese a salire le scale barcollando.

"Lascia stare…" – ringhiò André contro l'improvvisato soccorritore – "Vattene da tua moglie…visto che me l'hai rinfacciato per tutta la sera! Riesco a salire da solo…".

Valentino Simon rimase pochi istanti ad osservare il nuovo padrone che spariva dentro il portone che dava verso le cucine.

Intuì ch'era andato a sbattere contro un tavolo o una sedia perché l'imprecazione si comprese netta, anche da fuori.

Non capiva che stesse accadendo Valentino Simon.

L'unica spiegazione veniva da là, dalla camera che, una volta girato l'angolo dell'edificio per dirigersi nella casa dei custodi, intravide, il chiarore d'una candela ancora accesa, segno che _madame_ era ancora sveglia.

 _Madame…_

Sua madre gli aveva detto che quella era una donna, lui l'aveva intravista solo quan'era arrivata e poi di spalle quando al mattino presto s'avviava a passeggiare verso la spiaggia e poi quel giorno, quando s'era saputo che un gruppo di disgraziati aveva tentato di prendersi la figlia del Conte Rudolf e quella, _madame_ appunto, s'era messa in mezzo, e l'aveva trascinata via, quella povera figlia e l'aveva strappata dalle grinfie di quegli altri.

Chissà come c'era riuscita a far tutto questo, che quella era solo una donna…

Bella sì, davvero bella…

Sua madre poi aveva categoricamente imposto al figlio di stare zitto e di non riferire ad anima viva che quella era una donna.

Valentino Simon prese a grattarsi la barba folta e corta…

Chissà che razza di sangue dannato scorreva tra quei due…

Chissà…

"André!" – la voce infranse il respiro un poco affannato dell'altro che camminava per il corridoio. Erano quattro giorni che non la vedeva e non sentiva la voce. Aveva persino scommesso su chi dei due avrebbe ceduto prima.

Aveva vinto lui, che lui non aveva ceduto.

Eppure erano trascorsi quattro giorni. In essi s'erano rimescolati la rabbia, la disperazione, il senso d'abbandono, l'ammissione d'essere un idiota...

Tutto…

Ammise che quando avesse ascoltato di nuovo la voce di _lei…_

Appena la sentì davvero - la voce - la rabbia risorse, all'istante, come lava d'un vulcano che pare essersi assopito e invece è pronto per la spettacolare eruzione.

André tentò di passare oltre. Sensazioni magmatiche si scontravano, correnti calde e fredde, pietà e compassione e disprezzo…

Accennò solo a sollevare la testa, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e dopo aver impiegato qualche istante per accorgersi di lei, proseguì per la sua strada come non avesse incontrato nessuno.

"André aspetta…".

Gli si fece incontro…

Due passi e gli fu accanto.

Lui s'era fermato, il corpo un poco ricurvo.

L'intenzione era di andare…

La logica della propria scelta così imponeva ma il richiamo, anche solo attraverso il proprio nome sussurrato dalla bocca di lei, si rivelava dannatamente suadente.

Si sarebbe dovuto tappare le orecchie o farsi legare all'albero maestro per non cedere, come Ulisse attratto dalle mostruose Sirene.

Ascoltarla cedere, bacio dopo bacio, carezza dopo carezza…

Indurla a premere contro il sesso, chiederlo, lambirlo, anelarlo come unica ancora di salvezza…

Entrare dentro, dentro di lei, insistere ed averla e guidarla fino a che ogni fibra del corpo si fosse contratta, fino allo spasimo e lei avrebbe ceduto davvero lì, tra le braccia, il respiro infranto, il sussulto da stringere…

 _No…_

 _Non poteva…_

 _Cedere…_

André non alzò la testa, il buio riempiva lo sguardo e s'immaginava che lei fosse lì. Sì era lì che sentì la sinistra afferrata piano, le dita chiudersi.

Dopo tanto tempo potè sentire la mano di lui, anche se era fredda.

André si scansò e si staccò.

"Che vuoi? E' tardi! Lasciami in pace. Tornatene a dormire…non è serata questa!" – s'era voltato verso di lei.

L'occhio sano, dietro la piccola lente, emanava un bagliore freddo e triste.

Sapeva di vino.

Lei comprese che aveva bevuto.

Del resto se l'immaginava, che Valentino Simon si confidava con la madre e la madre lo riferiva a lei che stava accadendo, anche se lei non chiedeva nulla.

Non c'erano molti modi per sbollire la rabbia, che si fosse stati a Parigi oppure in terra di Granducato.

"André non puoi comportarti in questo modo…lascia che ti parli…".

La stizza crebbe.

Il respiro fondo ed insofferente diede stura alla rabbia.

" _Madame_ …se volevate avermi con voi questa sera…beh dovevate farlo presente un pò prima…ora sono troppo stanco e poi ho già avuto le mie soddisfazioni per oggi…mi spiace…".

Tagliente fu l'affondo…

Lei non accettava quel linguaggio, non accettava che lui…

"Le tue… che stai dicendo?" – balbettò.

Che la rabbia gioca brutti scherzi ma no, lei Andrè non se l'immaginava…

"Mi stai stancando…"- la voce sgorgò sbiascicata – "Te l'ho già detto! Non sono più a tua disposizione. Ora vivo e faccio quello che mi pare e piace. Non avevo voglia di stare da solo questa sera così mi sono concesso un po' di compagnia. Desideri che sia più esplicito o ci arrivi da sola!?".

Parole annebbiate, il senso era chiaro.

Lei s'era immaginata di dover combattere ma non contro questo aspetto oscuro, che André aveva coltivato per anni un amore puro ed inconffessato per lei e adesso voleva davvero spingersi a violare quel patto?

Per dimostrare ch'era cambiato!?

Una provocazione, s'immaginò fosse solo quella.

André non solo non era tornato sui suoi passi ma pareva aver imboccato una strada impervia, quella d'una vita che non s'era mai permesso di vivere e dove per lei non c'era posto.

"Saresti…"- balbettò di nuovo.

André intuì, la rabbia s'espanse. Lei l'aveva tenuto fuori dalla sua vita, tanto valeva farle credere che il dubbio insinuato fosse fondato e che lui quella vita se la stesse godendo in altro modo.

"Non m'interessa ciò che pensi e se ti sta bene o no…".

"No infatti! Non mi sta bene!" – tagliò corto lei a rimarcare l'idiozia dell'insinuazione mantenendo lo sguardo fisso a lui.

Che fosse vero o meno ciò che aveva intuito, non le stava bene ciò ch'erano diventati, ciò in cui lui stava mutando.

Il vortice prese a rigurgitare stoccate…

"Cosa c'è, perché mi guardi così?" – lo sguardo si sollevò vitreo e folle a fissare un punto nel vuoto – "Sei gelosa forse? Volevi tenermi tutto per te? Senti facciamo così…non voglio che tu pensi che non posso mantenere la mia proposta…".

Delirava…

Per un istante Oscar gli chiese di fermarsi, a labbra strette, occhi chiusi, e s'impose di non arretrare.

Non aveva mai combattuto a quel modo, le parole come fendenti e le risposte come montanti altrettanto taglienti.

Si voltò André e finalmente le fu davanti. La destra si sollevò per prenderle il viso.

Le dita si strinsero un poco ad assaggiare la consistenza della pelle.

"Mi hai atteso fino a quest'ora…possiamo fare così…adesso entro…non ti prometto nulla…spero di non deluderti…".

Rimarcava il concetto…

La voce roca, impastata dall'alcol, lo sguardo terribilmente duro…

Una bella scopata e nient'altro.

Il concetto era chiaro, André non riuscì a terminare la frase che lei si ritrasse.

Il ceffone sordo e fulmineo s'espanse.

In pieno viso…

La lente volò via e lui si ritrovò per un istante stranito, che solo per via dell'alcol in corpo non era riuscito a prevedere e parare il gesto. Se l'aspettava però…

Certi schiaffi non li aveva dimenticati e la proposta appena fatta non avrebbe potuto sortire che quell'effetto.

"Non ti permetto di parlarmi in questo modo André! Non l'ho mai permesso a nessuno e tu non farai eccezione. Pensa pure quello che vuoi di me…non verrò con te…non verrò con te né in questo momento né mai! Non mi abbasserò a diventare la tua amante…prendi questa cosa come ti pare!".

Il silenzio, pesante, irreale…

André ascoltò il respiro di lei, contratto…

Non s'arrendeva.

Doveva aspettarselo…

Una come lei…

Chiusa nella sua torre solitaria non si sarebbe mai abbassata a lasciarsi prendere come un'amante.

A lasciarlo fuori dalla sua vità sì però, in quello era stata brava, proprio come avrebbe fatto un'amante che si lascia prendere, così, in piedi, in fretta, le anche sussultano fino a che lo spasmo s'innalza ed il sesso contratto si permea dell'orgasmo dell'altro che finalmente libera il suo istinto tra le cosce.

E poi, quand'è tutto finito, si stacca, si riveste e se ne va.

Ecco quello che aveva fatto lei.

André rimase in silenzio.

Le mani strette, chiuse, a raccogliere, trattenere la rabbia, a piegarsi al suo volere.

I concetti erano sempre stati chiari, inevitabili, sempre gli stessi da quando lui aveva imparato a conoscerla.

Tentò d'indietreggiare…

In fondo era lei a rifiutarlo, per l'ennesima volta, la responsabilità era solo sua.

Al diavolo i bei principi e i grandi ideali…

La guardò, solo un istante.

 _Vincerai tu…_

 _Come sempre…_

 _Ma stavolta resterai sola…_

 _Come sempre!_

Glielo disse, in silenzio, gli occhi ammantati dell'immagine morbida di lei, la mente a scorrere sui seni turgidi e pieni, la bocca a succhiare il miele salato del sesso, ad innalzare sino allo spasimo la tensione che precede l'orgasmo…

 _Resta pure lì, da sola…_

Un sorrisetto beffardo gelò il sangue.

André stava sorridendo.

Oscar s'avvide che lui l'aveva portata dove voleva, lì, sull'orlo del baratro, da una parte la propria gelida alterigia, dall'altra il cedimento dei sensi, tra le sue braccia.

L'avrebbe presa, piano, dolcemente, come lui sapeva fare, all'inizio.

L'avrebbe presa, entrando in lei, godendosi il suo stesso intenso incedere finchè anche lei non si sarebbe contratta, una specie di riflesso animalesco, impossibile d'arginare, muovendosi, sollevandosi e ritraendosi piano, affondando all'unisono, il ventre ad accoglierlo.

L'avrebbe avuta, tutta, intesamente, senza scampo.

Finchè lei non fosse venuta, d'improvviso, e lui non l'avesse tenuta lì ancora ed ancora, magari mettendole una mano sulla bocca per evitare che la sentissero e pensassero chissà che…

L'avrebbe scopata e nient'altro.

S'immaginò che avrebbe fatto tutto lui, continuando a baciarla, prendendosi persino il respiro mentre lei scivolava giù e veniva, un sussulto, che l'avrebbe fatto godere anche lui.

S'immaginò che dopo averla soddisfatta le avrebbe chiesto di restare lì e anche lui…

 _Le…_

 _Dannate…_

 _Spinte…_

Oscar indietreggiò che il richiamo, quello di lui, era tanto potente quanto nefasto.

Negò con la testa…

 _Il buio oltre…_

 _André…_

 _Non puoi…_

Sarebbe venuto anche lui, secondo il suo istinto, un grido più roco, soffocato…

Poi si sarebbe alzato, si sarebbe rivestito e se ne sarebbe andato.

Proprio come se lei fosse stata un'amante o una puttana.

 _No…_

Una misera vittoria per entrambi. Tutt'e due erano sul baratro, nessuno dei due osava andare oltre…

Impercettibili furono i movimenti. Impercettibili e simultanei.

Lui tentò di andarsene.

Doveva andare via da lì…

Dove andare via da lì e basta.

Oscar percepì il movimento, d'istinto, corse alla sua mano, afferrandola e cercando lo sguardo, intuendo l'assurdità della propria reazione.

Eppure lo voleva, voleva tenerlo lì.

"André…no…non andare…".

Un sussurro, quasi non ci credesse neppure lei.

Come non sapesse più come comportarsi.

La rabbia esplose…

Solo poche parole per impedire a sé stesso di cedere.

"Stai lontano da me!".

Sommesse, lugubri dette a lei ma in fondo a sé stesso.

Chiedeva a lei di stare lontano, ch'era a sé stesso che diceva d'andarsene.

Miscuglio di sensazioni contrapposte e confuse, la guancia dolente, le parole feroci e dure…

Un respiro fondo…

 _Prima ti respinge e poi ti chiede di restare…_

 _Non ha senso…_

 _Che cosa significa tutto questo?_

 _Che cosa vuole provare?_

 _Cosa vuole ancora da te che ormai non hai più nulla da offrire?_

 _Vuole avere tutto di te…_

 _Vuole vedere fino a che punto saresti capace di spingerti?_

 _Vuole esser sempre lei a decidere quali sentimenti mettere tra voi e quali no!?_

 _Lei lo sa quello provo…_

 _Ciò che le ho detto._

 _Possibile che lei voglia questo da te?_

 _Sarebbe capace di…_

 _Cedere per vincere!?_

Un moto istintivo di rabbia, di nuovo, corse nella mente.

Voleva ribellarsi a lei, al potere che lei aveva ed avrebbe sempre avuto sulla sua vita.

Per assurdo andarsene avrebbe significato rimandare lo scontro.

Rimase con la mano nella mano di lei.

E lei strinse quella mano.

Pur senza parlare la strinse perché non voleva lasciarlo andare via.

Di nuovo impercettibili furono i movimenti.

Impercettibili e simultanei.

Se lei ci voleva stare sul baratro allora lui ce l'avrebbe tenuta, in bilico, a vedere fin dove avrebbe prevalso la dannata gelida alterigia.

 _Dunque su quel baratro non ci vuoi stare da sola?_

L'unica spiegazione era quella…

Adesso la voleva…

Non osò ripetere la propria richiesta.

Restò a guardarla in silenzio.

La mano stretta nella mano l'indusse a compiere un altro passo, a portarsi ancora più in bilico…

La voleva…

Un altro passo…

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

Voleva averla, tutta, intensamente, finchè non l'avesse fatta venire, come un tempo, laggiù, nella coltre di pietre rose dal fuoco, o sul manto di foglie secche, in mezzo al bosco, o nella lurida cabina de Le Comte Vert o nella dolce notte d'estate, la prima volta…

Lo sguardo si sollevò su di lei.

Vedeva lei, il corpo, l'immenso richiamo del salto che avrebbe compiuto…

La mano stretta nella mano gli concedeva il beneficio del dubbio.

Era lei ad accettare la sfida.

S'inebriò all'idea che l'avrebbe avuta vinta lui, a modo suo, frantumando il potere di lei, imponendo il proprio volere che in fondo era anche quello di lei.

Oscar si ritrovò disarmata.

Lo sguardo di André, feroce e lontano, come non stesse neppure guardando lei ma un'altra Oscar, quella che s'era abbandonata, perduta, dispersa nel tremito soffocato dell'orgasmo. Lui voleva quella Oscar…

Prese ad avanzare, che lei, quella Oscar, s'impose di restar ferma, immobile, contro di lui che in quel modo le sarebbe finito addosso.

"Allora, m'hai aspettato fino a quest'ora e ora mi stai chiedendo di non andare via. Debbo pensare sia per una buona ragione…".

Parlò vicinissimo al viso. Il calore del respiro s'espanse misto al sentore del vino…

Continuò ad avanzare, che lei a quel punto fu costretta ad indietreggiare.

Ognuno sosteneva lo sguardo dell'altro…

Ad ogni passo in avanti ne corrispondeva uno indietro.

Non ebbe necessità d'usare la forza.

I passi erano del tutto simili ma contrapposti, segno evidente che la distanza tra loro non si colmava.

A lui sembrò non importare.

E Oscar, quell'altra Oscar, non disse nulla, subito, che la rabbia continuava a salire, mista alla paura, mescolata al pensiero di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere, avvolta dal gesto che tradiva tutto ciò ch'era André.

Provò a frapporre il braccio tra sé e lui.

Lui l'afferrò e lo strinse…

Gli occhi si piantarono contro il viso di lui.

Lui sostenne lo sguardo, sfrontato e deciso.

Ogni passo la portava sull'orlo del baratro.

André continuò ad avanzare, i passi acquistavano una forza enorme, capaci di trascinarla via. Non riusciva ad opporsi.

"E' questo che vuoi André? E' questo che vuoi fare?" – tentò di richiamarlo.

Si fermò, lo sguardo su di lei e lei lo guardava e non poteva credere a ciò che stava accadendo.

Come allora…

"Sei tu che m'hai aspettato…" – rispose lui con voce bassa – "Pensavo che in fondo anche tu lo volessi!".

Non attese risposta, gesti lenti e morbidi, si tolse la giacca lasciandola scivolare a terra, poi la cintura, un mezzo giro gl'impose di sedersi sul letto per sfilare gli stivali. In piedi l'equilibrio era minato dall'alcol.

Lei lì, ferma, immobile, avvinghiata al corpo di lui, sfrontato, arrogante, insistente…

Lei ferma, immobile, distrutta al pensiero che così non era mai accaduto.

"André…fermati…non sei tu…".

La voce era accorata, eppure lo sguardo non implorava nulla, anzi era lì a sfidare quello di lui.

Aveva paura di cedere ed al tempo stesso di non farlo…

Aveva paura che lui non si rendesse conto e che se, al contrario, fosse accaduto…

Che avrebbe pensato di sé stesso?

"Ssshhh…perché continui a dire di andarmene e poi di restare? Nemmeno tu sai davvero ciò che vuoi…facciamola finita…resto…sarà piacevole…sarà com'è sempre stato…dovresti ricordarlo…".

La raggiunse, il viso tra le mani.

La raggiunse avvicinandosi alla bocca, cercò la bocca e lei restò in quella bocca, ascoltando il contatto, dicendosi ch'era sbagliato, la coscienza si perdeva nell'incedere della danza impercettibile e fonda, il corpo incombente, che lui sapeva dove cercare, dove disperdere la resistenza, dove annullare il rifiuto.

Era divenuto abile, gliel'aveva consentito lei. S'erano addestrati a riconoscersi, ad intuire il punto nascosto dove insistere, sì che poi la coscienze prendeva a rincorrere il momento, anelando ad accelerare il tempo e frantumare le distanze.

"Non…".

La voce ingoiata dal bacio…

Provò a staccarsi puntandogli le mani addosso.

Fu lui a staccarsi e a contestare: "Adesso vuoi che me ne vada?".

Avrebbe dovuto rispondere di sì, che però le mani di lui s'erano già insinuate sotto la camicia prendendo a scorrere lievi e poi intense sulla pelle, risalendo alla curva morbida dei seni, ingoiando la resistenza.

Un respiro fondo, André chiuse gli occhi, affondò il viso nei capelli stringendola contro di sé, abbracciando la schiena, il sesso aveva preso ad incedere rivelando l'eccitazione ed il desiderio.

"Vuoi davvero…questo?" – la contestazione di lei uscì netta, provocatoria.

Il collo lambito intensamente…

Assieme all'assalto, le dannate parole…

"Voglio tutto di te! Voglio averti adesso, come ti ho voluta nel passato e come ti vorrò sempre. Tu lo sai questo…l'hai sempre saputo. Non negarlo! E sarà come sempre…ormai ho imparato a conoscerti…so come fare per vincere la resistenza e non nego che anche tu hai imparato a conoscere me e sai come avermi…".

 _Vigliacco…_

"Come ti sarà accaduto ancora immagino…tra noi e tra…".

Oscar s'impietrì di nuovo.

La locuzione sferzò i sensi: "No! Che…che diavolo vorresti dire? Ancora…".

"Te l'ho già detto…" – continuava a mordere piano la linea del collo – "Io ero morto…non ci avrei visto nulla di male a lasciarsi consolare…".

Le mani davvero piantate addosso: "Non è accaduto! E' inutile che insisti! E' inutile che insinui…".

Gli occhi si piantarono su di lei, che quello non era il miglior sistema per tirarla dalla propria parte, foss'anche solo per guadagnare una sana notte di sesso. Ma la mente, dopo le scoperte di quei giorni, era tornata spesso alle ore trascorsi separati, credendosi morti. Giorni dannati…

Lui aveva vacillato e lei…

"Lo insinuo!" – gridò André netto – "Puoi affermare di non aver mai provato nulla per Alain?".

Le labbra si staccarono, il respiro si bloccò, sospeso…

"E tu allora? Puoi affermare di non aver provato nulla per quella…quella…".

"Carmilla! Si chiamava Carmilla! E sì, l'ammetto! Sarebbe stato piacevole lasciare che lei si prendesse cura della mia vita. E lei m'avrebbe lasciato prendermi cura della sua! Non è male sai! Questa cosa che si chiama _rispetto_!".

Si staccò d'un pollice…

Gli sguardi vibrarono di rabbia, che tirar fuori quell'ancestrale gelosia poteva essere un modo come un altro per sfogare quella dannata rabbia e tenersi lì, sul filo della lama che li divideva.

La rabbia difficilmente unisce…

Dunque…

"Senza illudere…l'altro…" - il tono volutamente calcato.

La visione squarciò la mente.

Oscar si ritrasse…

"Stai insinuando che io ti avrei…".

Una smorfia: "Ti sei presa ciò che volevi. Me!".

Il respiro ingoiato, il cuore impazzito…

"Non…è vero!" – parole sussurrate, la eco dell'errore infernale…

"Ricordi? Fui io a dirti che l'illusione è il divertimento preferito del demonio!?" – alluse André.

La lama scivola ed incide…

Oscar provò a negare, André non poteva paragonarla…

"No…non ti ho…".

La lama taglia e recide…

"Ammetto d'essermi illuso…davvero. E sei stata tu ad illudermi! Ti sei presa tutto! La mia dannata ingenuità a credere che tu potessi amarmi…l'illusione che io potessi amarti…mi hai illuso. Ciò che non hai voluto da me è stata la mia pietà, la mia compassione…adesso non avrai né l'una né l'altra!".

Sprezzante e suadente…

"Io ti amo!" – gridato, netto, nella speranza di richiamarlo a sé e di spazzare via le dannate idiozie commesse.

La mano si sollevò fulminea piantandosi di colpo alla parete dietro di lei.

Il colpo risuonò secco, la reazione immediata fece sussultare i sensi.

"Non…" – gridato, feroce…

"Non…" – sussurrato, livido – "Non osare dirlo più! Non dopo quello che è accaduto! Il tuo silenzio è stata la peggiore delle menzogne che potessi mai riservarmi. Io non so più nulla di te e non voglio più sapere nulla! Adesso io farò lo stesso…ti prenderò in silenzio…mi prenderò tutto di te! Mi hai aspettato fino a quest'ora…mi hai chiesto per ben due volte di non andarmene…devo dedurre che anche tu voglia stare qui…".

La rabbia s'era espansa…

La rabbia di lui s'era rovesciata contro di lei e lei lì a risputargliela addosso.

"E poi non hai risposto!" – riprese André.

Voleva sapere…

"Non ti ho illuso André…Alain…Alain mi è stato vicino…e…per un momento…".

Il corpo ebbe un fremito.

André intuì che lei aveva mentito, un'altra volta.

Un altro silenzioso segreto…

La gelosia crebbe, cieca, torbida, assurda…

Anche la destra si piantò contro la parete. Un colpo secco che lei dovette chiudere gli occhi. Non era mai accaduto…

Come si fa ad essere gelosi se non si ama più?

Eppure…

"Continui a mentire! Vorresti proteggere me ma proteggi solo te stessa!".

Per un istante Andrè perse il respiro che fu lei ad insinuarsi.

"Hai…hai detto un mucchio d'idiozie! E continui…" – riprese Oscar tentando un'estrema difesa di sé stessa. Cominciava davvero ad avere paura, che mai André s'era spinto fin sul limite del baratro fino a quel punto. Accusarla d'averlo illuso…

"Non m'interessa!" – riprese, anche lui, che riprese a stringerla, tirandola verso di sé, indietreggiando, fino a ritrovarsi al letto su cui cadde e lei sopra di lui, stretta, abbracciata, tenuta lì, mentre le dita percorrevano i muscoli e lambivano la carne.

Il richiamo stava frantumando la logica, il buon senso…

"No!" – di nuovo.

André si fermò di colpo liberando a presa.

Il pertugio le consentì di sollevarsi e tirarsi su e ritrovarsi seduta a cavalcioni di lui, i fianchi stretti tra le gambe, il sesso contro il sesso. Si bloccò lì che se si fosse alzata…

Lo sguardo di lui colse l'esistazione. André allargò le braccia, distendendosi.

"Lascerò fare a te!" – la lama affondò di nuovo sorprendente – "Mi conosci abbastanza bene…sai quello che mi piace…ti lascerò fare…così non penserai che io ti voglia avere…contro la tua volontà!".

Il respiro si perse…

Sarebbe bastato alzarsi e tirarsi indietro…

Un istante d'esitazione, Oscar lo fissò, gli occhi negli occhi mentre il combattimento la vedeva apparentemente in vantaggio.

 _No…_

 _Dannato e vigliacco…_

Di nuovo osava giocare con lei e metterla alle strette.

Un istante d'esitazione, Oscar chinò il capo, che la massa di capelli un poco scompigliati, cadde giù, morbida, chiudendo lo sguardo, andando a solleticare la pelle del torace di lui, scoperta.

Nell'immobilità si consumava l'assurdo amplesso dei sensi, la voragine s'apriva comunque anche se tutt'e due si ritrovavano incapaci di proseguire.

André non attese che una frazione d'incertezza.

Si tirò indietro, ancora di più e poi si sollevò mettendosi seduto e lei lì, sopra le cosce, che per poco non cadde, che lui la tenne e la strinse e si ritrovò ad appoggiare le dita alla camicia prendendo a scostare la stoffa, liberando il petto su cui appoggiò la fronte, beandosi dell'effimera conquista, lambendo con le labbra il capezzolo, prendendo a succhiare piano la consistenza, sollecitando l'apparente ritrosia contrastata dal respiro fondo che rivelava l'imminente cedimento.

Il corpo racchiuso nelle braccia intensamente forti e dolci, sarebbe bastato insistere, ancora un poco.

Insistere…

André non attese che lei riprendesse il respiro…

Sapiente prese ad accarezzarla, mordendo i muscoli, torturando i seni, affondando, ripercorrento luoghi già noti che pure inebriavano come fossero tornati ad esser sconosciuti e nella mente si faceva strada la smania di scoprirli, di regalarsi l'estasi d'abbandonarsi al percorso, fino a cadere giù, dentro, in fondo…

Intuì che nonostante le parole, le negazioni che lei aveva opposto…

Intuì che nonostante le parole, le idiozie che le aveva sputato addosso…

 _Dio…_

La sentì stringersi addosso, chiudere istintivamente le gambe che s'avvinghiavano piano, al torso, mentre il petto si offriva tiepido e pieno alla bocca, all'incedere smanioso ed intenso della bocca…

Sarebbe bastato poco…

Le dita presero a scorrere scostandosi dal seno, giù…

Il luogo era conosciuto…

La consistenza no. Essa s'impose, dapprima sorprendente…

Poi come lama, essa tagliò davvero, recidendo ogni intento, ogni desiderio…

André s'impose di non cedere. Tornò alla bocca, allungandosi, prendendo a mordere le labbra, mentre le mani erano tornate alla testa e premevano perché lei stesse lì a lasciarsi mordere e succhiare e mordere di nuovo, sì che i denti arrivassero fino alla gola, sì che la lingua ingoiasse il suo respiro.

Lì, ascoltò i fianchi di lei anelare suadenti, premendo su lombi, ascoltò il respiro innalzarsi, il corpo rivelarsi istintivamente protratto verso di sé, aprirsi per accoglierlo, per lasciarsi penetrare.

L'avrebbe fatto, piano, intensamente, come si fa' con un'amante…

L'avrebbe tenuta lì finchè non fosse venuta e allora avrebbe ascoltato il grido respirato, soffocato, animale, sublime, del corpo che dissolve sé stesso. Sarebbe stata nelle sue mani, sarebbe stata sua, come lui voleva. Lui l'avrebbe portata dove voleva…

Il bacio s'inerpicò violento quasi impedendole di respirare, mordendo le labbra, nella disperazione d'ammettere che così non doveva essere…

Era sesso….

E nient'altro…

Voleva sottrarsi, che la testa vedeva solo gesti insistenti, indesiderati…

E voleva averlo…

Dio, le era mancato così tanto.

Pareva che tutto, tutto in sua assenza si fosse dissolto.

Anche se l'ombra stava lì, la bestia feroce mordeva il cuore e le viscere.

Forse, se avesse ceduto…

Di nuovo, s'accorse d'avere le guance umide.

Tentò di non arretrare…

"André…".

Lo voleva, nonostante…

Il respiro s'innalzò faticoso, la bocca si sottrasse, che lui continuò a restare addosso, percorrendo il torace…

"André…" – ripetuto soffocato, chiuso in un altro bacio, feroce.

Si sentì trascinare su, afferrata e trascinata su e poi adagiata sul fianco, mentre il corpo di lui s'adagiava accanto, addosso, silenzioso, senza staccarsi.

Di nuovo, le mani s'infilarono giù dentro la stoffa, ghermendo il sesso morbido ed intensamente liquido…

Un gemito soffocato, quasi crudele, che l'incedere conquistava di nuovo i luoghi del tremito nascosto, che apparteneva a lui, a lui solo, e nemmeno lei avrebbe potuto impedirgli d'ottenere per godere di esso.

Non si sarebbe fermato.

Le dita avrebbero persorso l'esiguo ed infinito sentiero fino a raggiungere il luogo in cui avrebbero inciso la sua carne per sentirla come un tempo…

Nessuna parola…

Effimera conquista.

Le dita s'arrestarono, la conosceva così bene che la mente intuì la consistenza del ventre diversa, nuova, impossibile da conquistare.

 _Dio…_

 _Un bambino…_

 _Un figlio…_

 _Tuo figlio…_

Se lo disse per la prima volta, che l'aveva sempre immaginato ma non ne aveva certezza.

Si fermò, la mano aperta sul ventre, non più piatto, scarno, scavato, che si potevano intuire le ossa del bacino.

Morbido, impercettibilmente rotondo, spinse su di esso, piano, per saggiarne la consistenza.

La lama incise i sensi…

Intuì ch'era diverso da come la ricordava.

Lei era diversa…

Un'altra vita…

"No!" – netto e deciso, Oscar gli prese la mano scansandola e quella venne via, senza fare resistenza.

Il combattimento era finito, rimandato…

S'erano tenuti per mano, in fondo, lì, sul ciglio del baratro. Nessuno dei due aveva avuto l'ardire di gettarsi e di tirarsi dietro l'altro.

Un grido asciutto, rabbioso uscì dalla gola, a scacciare dalla mente l'immagine lontana, che nulla c'entrava con quanto stava accadendo, che però bruciava sulla pelle come un marchio a fuoco.

André non aprì bocca.

S'era staccato pur rimanendo lì, il viso affondato nei capelli, ad annusare l'odore nuovo della pelle bianca e pulita, sorprndentemente limpida.

Immobili, accanto, il respiro corto, dopo giorni di lontananza, ascoltavano l'uno il respiro dell'altra, anche se perso, incapace di acquietarsi.

Pareva che nessuno dei due volesse staccarsi per allontanarsi dall'altro.

Erano vicini…

Tutto sommato e nonostante ciò che scorreva tra loro, erano vicini.

André si sollevò, per osservare il viso di lei, la bocca dischiusa che chiedeva aria.

Le braccia ripiegate al petto come a proteggere da un nuovo assalto.

Di chi…

Volle abbracciarla e chiudersi su di lei e stringerla in un abbraccio che non aveva più nulla dell'impeto di prima e forse ancora più forte e potente di quello di prima.

L'abbracciava abbandonandosi a lei, a chiederle di non consentirgli d'andarsene, anche se era quello che doveva fare.

"Io impazzirò prima o poi, Oscar…io impazzirò…" – la chiosa sommessa s'accompagnò al distacco dei corpi.

Lentamente André si sollevò staccandosi e l'aria fredda e l'assenza del peso chiuso addosso lambirono i muscoli.

Oscar si ritrovò in balia dell'assenza.

André indugiò ancora un istante, non la guardò. Poi riprese la giacca che si trascinò via uscendo e scomparendo nel corridoio.

Nella testa più nessun pensiero.

Solo il nulla avrebbe impedito d'impazzire.

 _Anche tu, anche tu impazzirai prima o poi?_

 _Come ha detto André?_

 _Lui impazzirà?_

 _Perché non vuole più vederti o perché ti ama ancora?_

 _Anche tu impazzirai allora se non riuscirai a ritrovarlo…_

 _Se non potrai più…_

 _Stare con lui…_

 _Non così…_

 _No!_

 _Non hai avuto pietà di lui, né compassione…_

 _Lui si comporterà alla stessa maniera._

L'ennesima battaglia…

Nessuno dei due aveva vinto ma pareva che nessuno dei due in fondo avesse voluto davvero vincere lo scontro.

Il tentativo di parlare ad André era stato inutile.

Forse lei aveva solo peggiorato la situazione, forse André s'era reso conto che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai superato certi limiti.

Né per amore, né per disperazione.

Il rispetto, il dannato rispetto, gravava su di loro, a guidare le azioni, com'era sempre accaduto nel passato.

Avrebbero potuto arrivare a ferirsi, anche in maniera disumana e crudele e brutale, com'era accaduto quella notte ma nessuno dei due avrebbe rinunciato a rispettare sè stesso e le proprie convinzioni ed i propri limiti e l'altro e quelli dell'altro.

Immobile, sul letto, s'appoggiò le mani sulla pancia e le lasciò lì, in ascolto del battito del cuore che s'espandeva, ritmo lento e sereno, attraverso le viscere.

Non ammetteva, non riusciva a farlo, che l'errore che aveva commesso avesse portato André sull'orlo del baratro.

Chiuse gli occhi, si rivide, si risentì, trascinata dalla violenza del demone e poi dalla rabbia di André. S'impose, le lacrime agli occhi di non considerarla alla stessa stregua.

Non c'erano paragoni, nel senso che non potevano esserci paragoni tra ciò che esce dalle mani di chi ama e ciò che esce dalle mani d'un demone.

Da tutt'e due era stata presa…

Ma era stata lei a portare Andrè su quella strada. Era stata lei a condurlo a quel bivio.

Lui stava sbagliando, le pareva che lui stesse combattendo contro sé stesso la più dura delle battaglie.

Scegliere tra sé e l'amore per lei.

Dio, com'era potuto accadere…

Non si può combattere contro sé stessi…

Eppure…

Nemmeno questo pensiero scalfì la convinzione che André potesse in qualche modo essere giustificato.

Non c'era giustificazione.

Non ce n'era nessuna.

Eppure…

Se non avesse sentito dentro di sé sempre più forte e dirompente l'amore che provava per lui, probabilmente quella sera si sarebbe arresa, accettando l'inevitabilità di ciò che lui le chiedeva di fare.

Nulla sarebbe mai più tornato come prima.

André se ne sarebbe pentito per sempre.

Non poteva permetterlo…

Doveva…

Stare lontano da lui…

Gettò la lente sul letto.

L'aveva recuperata, scaraventata via e rimasta miracolosamente intatta.

La fortuna aveva assistito la sorte dell'oggetto per l'ennesima volta, visto che, da quando l'aveva ricevuto, era passato indenne attraverso vicende a dir poco sorprendenti.

La mente vuota, colma del disgusto assoluto verso sè stesso.

Se l'era meritato…

Il ceffone…

Il grido di dolore che lei aveva rivolto chissà a chi…

Contro di lui…

Si era comportato in maniera assurda, brutale, pensiero netto che sgorgò dall'immenso fiume di rabbia in cui stava per annegare.

Nella convinzione di volersi staccare da lei, vivere lontano dal richiamo che lei continuava ad esercitare, aveva forzato sé stesso per comprendere se sarebbe stato capace di ferirla, come era stata in grado di fare lei, ferirla chiedendole di sottostare al desiderio che s'era imposto di provare, imponendolo anche a lei, nella consapevolezza che, secondo lui, lei non sapeva amare, e che, quindi, nemmeno lui avrebbe dovuto riservare tale sentimento al loro rapporto.

Un gesto che le sarebbe stato impossibile accettare. Non l'avrebbe mai costretta, ma se lei avesse accettato, quel gesto sarebbe stato solo un amplesso di corpi, nessun sentimento li avrebbe più guidati.

Se fosse riuscito in questo…

Sarebbe stato davvero libero da lei, dal potere che lo aveva costretto a soccombere, le sue scelte, la sua testardaggine, le mille volte in cui lei aveva rischiato la vita, incurante di tutto, i suoi dannati silenzi…

Poi tutto era crollato. S'era illuso di farle comprendere che cosa si prova ad amare e a non essere amati.

Tutto rovesciato…

S'era spinto troppo oltre.

Gli fu evidente una sola cosa. La desiderava, la voleva, con tutto sé stesso.

Quello era il potere di lei, minimamente scalfitto dalla rabbia, dal rifiuto e poi dal desiderio di averla.

Non c'era scampo…

Il suo richiamo era impossibile da cancellare.

Non c'era mai riuscito…

Da tutta una vita.

Come avrebbe potuto in quei pochi giorni, anche se lei era riuscita a ferirlo…

Ecco perché sarebbe impazzito.

Si massaggiò le tempie, al buio.

L'alcol sfumava gli effetti.

 _Adesso…_

 _Eravate così vicini…_

 _Lei è sempre stata dentro di te…_

 _Lei è diversa da chiunque tu abbia mai incontrato e conosciuto nella vita._

 _E' diversa._

 _Il rispetto l'ha guidata sempre. Verso sé stessa, verso suo padre, verso tutto quanto è stato parte della sua vita._

 _Quel rispetto…_

 _Perché non l'ha sentito verso di te?_

André sentì la gola chiudersi, la rabbia soffocò il respiro.

Le lacrime salirono inaspettate e taglienti, come mai aveva avuto memoria nella vita.

 _A te non l'ha portato quel rispetto…_

Aprì il palmo della mano che pochi istanti prima aveva appoggiato alla pancia di lei.

In quei mesi aveva appoggiato le dita sul ventre di lei, la bocca…

Aveva goduto del tenero ritrarsi e poi contrarsi dei muscoli scavati e morbidi.

Rammentò la consistenza diversa.

Aveva sentito sotto il palmo la pancia, morbida, tondeggiante, liscia, tesa.

 _Tuo figlio…_

 _Il tuo bambino o la tua bambina…_

 _Avresti voluto saperlo subito._

 _Avresti voluto che lei te lo avesse detto non appena l'aveva saputo._

 _Avresti voluto vedere nel suo sguardo, la paura, la felicità, l'orgoglio…_

 _Qualsiasi fossero state le conseguenze…_

 _Lei si è tenuta tutto per sé…_

 _Perché?_

 _Forse…_

Le congetture s'erano susseguite nella testa. Alcune sensate, alcune talmente idiote da rasentare la follia.

Nulla aveva importanza adesso. Nulla eccetto il silenzio di lei.

Che nulla avesse importanza poi…

Si disse che in qualche maniera doveva giustificare sé stesso ed appigliarsi al silenzio poteva essere ragione abbastanza grave per opporsi a lei, per rifiutare di scendere per l'ennesima volta ad un compromesso.

 _Da dove viene questa rabbia?_

 _E mai possibile che sia bastato il suo silenzio per non consentirti più di vederla con gli stessi occhi di prima?_

 _Non sapevi d'averne così tanta di rabbia nell'anima?_

 _Così tanta al punto d'esserti ribellato a lei, d'averla riversata addosso a lei, la persona che hai amato al di sopra di te stesso per tutta la vita!?_

 _Hai lottato per lei e…_

 _Questo silenzio…_

 _E' uguale a tutti i suoi silenzi._

 _Lei non è mai cambiata._

Cercò disperatamente dentro di sé. Trovò, persino lui se ne stupì, solo rabbia.

Contro di lei e adesso contro sé stesso, per com'era riuscito a trattarla.

Non provò rimorsi.

Rabbia, quella sì.

Ancora rabbia.

Il rispetto s'impose beffardo…

Non voleva più amarla, né ferirla.

Non voleva più avere nulla a che fare con lei.

"Devo andarmene!"

 _§§§_

Donna Lari tratteneva le lacrime. Severa e caparbia aveva lisciato per l'ennesima volta le camicie del padrone appoggiate sul letto, incerta se ficcarle nella sacca da viaggio, così come le era stato chieso.

Aveva sollevato gli occhietti grigi e se l'era trovato davanti, severo, teso.

"Farò da me!" – esordì André che aveva intuito la delusione dell'altra, l'angoscia per quel viaggio inaspettato – "Potete andare…".

André prese davvero a ficcare le camicie dentro la sacca, in malo modo e l'altra stava lì, le mani strette alle mani, che lui fu costretto a sollevare lo sguardo e a ripetere l'ordine.

 _Vai…_

Uno sbuffo di rabbia. No, le cose non andavano affatto bene…

Il tempo d'uscire…

La porta s'aprì, di nuovo…

"Ho detto che posso fare da solo…" – ripetè senz'accorgersi che non era la custode.

Silenzio…

"Te ne vai di nuovo?" – la voce era netta, indagatrice, ma senza rimprovero.

Silenzio…

Un respiro fondo.

"E' necessario…potrò finalmente incontrare alcuni stallieri che si occupano di rifornire le scuderie del…del papato. Capisci? Direi che è una buona occasione per vendere i cavalli di questo allevamento…".

Giustificazione ineccepibile!

"Certo…mi sembra sensato…".

"E poi…".

Si morse il labbro Oscar, sapeva che quella ragione non avrebbe mai avuto forza sufficiente per tenerlo lontano.

"E' meglio così! Devo…".

Silenzio…

Oscar entrò andando alla finestra. Da lì il mare si vedeva di sbieco.

Come faceva ad essere meglio…

"Devo pensare…".

Un tuffo al cuore. André era libero adesso.

Lei l'aveva reso tale, davvero questa volta. E lui voleva esserlo, davvero questa volta.

"Viaggeremo per una settimana circa…".

"Viaggerete?"- sussultò lei.

"Valentino e Cristiano verranno con me…Martin no. E' troppo piccolo ed è meglio che resti qui… _madame_ …".

Oscar si voltò questa volta.

Nonostante il dolore, nonostante la lontananza, le insidiose avvisaglie si facevano strada nella mente.

Si fissò su di lui…

Non aveva più parole, non poteva avvicinarsi col rischio d'esser lei a farlo ripiombare nel baratro.

"Donna Artemisia de La Tour e sua sorella…devono essere a Roma…Ambrose incontrerà un giovane che ha conosciuto…".

"André…non devi partire a causa mia…".

Le parole faticavano ad uscire.

"Parto perché è necessario…" – rimarcò lui piano, quasi senza convinzione.

Oscar non avrebbe dovuto tacere.

Lei non era mai cambiata, anche se era stato proprio lui a dirle che non voleva che cambiasse.

Ma ciò che era accaduto…

No…

Tutto era stato davvero troppo.

Troppo per la sua pazienza e per l'orgoglio, calpestati per anni, illudendosi che l'amore per lei sarebbe bastato a riempire la vita e consentigli di restarle accanto.

Allora forse l'amore non bastava…

O forse quell'amore era talmente grande ed immenso che…

Si poteva impazzire d'amore?

Si poteva morire per amore?

Lui ne era davvero vicino.

"E' meglio così!" – ripetè severo, tirando con forza i lacci della sacca, caricandosela in spalla e facendo per uscire.

Se la trovò davanti…

La rabbia prese a risalire…

Quel gioco lo stava stancando…

Avrebbe rischiato davvero d'oltrepassare il baratro.

"Spostati!" – severo.

Lei eseguì la richiesta. Si spostò e lo lasciò uscire.

Poi, finalmente, Oscar si accorse delle ingrate avvisaglie che l'istinto le aveva riportato da quando era arrivata in quel posto.

Che fosse vedova poteva anche essere…

Che fosse una pittrice…

Che avesse una sorella più giovane a cui trovare un fidanzato…

Che facesse da insegnante a Martin…

Tutto poteva essere plausibile.

Non ciò che vide, affacciata alla loggia, mentre assisteva all'uscita dei cavalli dalla scuderia, quindici esemplari, alcuni giovani, altri meno, avviati verso l'uscita della tenuta, accompagnati da Valentino, Cristiano e altri due aiutanti. C'era Sadira che si dava da fare…

E…

D'istinto intuì i muscoli irrigidirsi…

"Monsieur…".

André si voltò intuendo l'arrivo della carrozza su cui avrebbero viaggiato le due donne.

La più giovane, Ambrose, lo salutava dal finestrino, gli occhi scintillanti di gioia.

"Quella è Ambrose…" – disse Donna Lari avvicinandosi ad Oscar.

In effetti lei non aveva mai incontrato né l'una né…

"E quella è Donna Artemisia…Joria come la chiamano tutti…".

"Joria!" – André se la vide arrivare incontro, a cavallo, vestita di tutto punto in abiti maschili.

Non erano abiti femminili adattati all'equitazione. Era davvero vestita alla stregua d'un uomo. Giacca di velluto rosso scuro, calzoni di velluto beige, guanti bianchi ed il mantello che fasciava la figura. Nessuna acconciatura, la chioma ricadeva castana e morbida sulle spalle.

Il viso pulito, senza orpelli, le sopracciglia aperte, gli occhi castani spalancati, il sorriso entusiasta mentre badava a trattenere il cavallo che s'era innervosito in mezzo a tutti gli altri.

"Monsieur…ho pensato sarebbe stato utile avere un poco d'aiuto per condurre i vostri cavalli…così ricambierò la gentilezza d'aver accettato il nostro invito!".

Il frustino ricondusse all'ordine il destriero recalcitrante e quella si mise a lato del gruppo, ottenendo il consenso degli altri partecipanti alla spedizione.

Il cuore prese a battere…

Oscar non s'immaginava. I racconti le avevano sempre riportato la visione d'un'arzilla signora raffinata e…

"Quella…".

"Oui… _madame_ …è sempre stata un'ottima cavallerizza…ma erano anni che non cavalcava. Chissà forse ha ritrovato la voglia di farlo…".

Il corpo s'irrigidì davvero…

Non volle neppure immaginarsi che André avrebbe potuto accettare la vicinanza di quella donna…

La vide, era davvero bella. E oltre alla bellezza sprigionava una forza indomita, serena, salda.

"Ha sofferto molto per la morte del marito. Ha trascorso molti anni in solitudine…" – riprese Donna Lari – "Ma questo ve l'avevo già detto mi pare. E poi ha perduto anche i genitori e così s'è dovuta occupare delle sorelle più piccole. S'è data da fare e tutte adesso sono sposate, tranne la piccola Ambrose che forse pare abbia trovato un fidanzato…".

Le spiegazioni erano terminate.

"Ora scusatemi…"

La custode fece un inchino…

Oscar si voltò e vide gli occhi dell'altra velati di lacrime.

"Mio marito e mio figlio se ne vanno di nuovo…sapete…per quanto sia abituata…sono sempre in pensiero per loro…ma questa volta saranno in tanti a viaggiare. Se ci sarà qualche intoppo si potranno difendere…".

Si congedò, lasciando l'altra lì, alla visione del gruppo che s'avviava…

La stretta si riverberò alla gola…

André non si voltò, com'era accaduto sempre.

André era impegnato a tenere i cavalli in gruppo, l'intesa impercettibile era con lo sguardo di quella donna…

Il gruppo sparì oltre la collina che portava verso sud.

André non si era voltato.

62


	41. Rencontrer

_Senza di te tornavo, come ebbro,_

 _non più capace d'esser solo, a sera_

 _quando le stanche nuvole dileguano_

 _nel buio incerto._

 _Mille volte son stato così solo_

 _dacché son vivo, e mille uguali sere_

 _m'hanno oscurato agli occhi l'erba, i monti_

 _le campagne, le nuvole._

 _Solo nel giorno, e poi dentro il silenzio_

 _della fatale sera. Ed ora, ebbro,_

 _torno senza di te, e al mio fianco_

 _c'è solo l'ombra._

 _E mi sarai lontano mille volte,_

 _e poi, per sempre. Io non so frenare_

 _quest'angoscia che monta dentro al seno;_

 _essere solo._

 _ **Pierpaolo Pasolini**_

 _ **Rencontrer**_

Come in tutte le battaglie che si rispettino, i contendenti dovevano restare lontani, per curare le ferite dell'anima e della coscienza e per elaborare una nuova strategia di lotta oppure la resa definitiva.

Si rendeva conto…

Ammetteva che loro due non sentivano e non vivevano alla stessa maniera.

Era sempre stato così in effetti, eppure era sorprendente constatarlo, vivere le ore sulla pelle, incisa, di loro due assieme e di loro due, adesso, lontani.

Finchè non l'aveva vissuto quell'amore se non nella mente, se non nelle pieghe della vita di lei, da lontano, aveva immaginato che non l'avrebbe mai vissuto.

Adesso che quell'amore si manifestava attraverso una sorta di fine inaspettata, incredibile, gli parve che l'unica cosa sensata fosse appigliarsi al passato, quando l'amore l'aveva solo immaginato, da lontano.

Non l'aveva, in realtà, mai vissuto.

Da lontano…

Sarebbe tornato ad essere ombra o, forse, tenebra, oscura ed invisibile.

Nera come ora era il cuore e la mente e l'anima mentre scaglie di sole ondeggiavano lievi nell'aria fredda del mattino d'inverno, tinteggiando il cielo d'infinite tonalità ora calde ora fredde a seconda delle nuvole e del paesaggio che mutava nuovamente facendosi più aspro, tagliente, potente.

Distese di pini marittimi contorti a sbarrare il passo, campi lavorati senza costanza o pazienza, ammassi di case cadenti da cui s'affacciavano musetti smunti, occhi sgranati al passaggio dei cavalli lucenti ed aggraziati, tenuti uniti dal gruppo dei cavalieri.

Non potè non pensarlo.

 _Quel giorno…_

Da quando s'erano incontrati l'aveva sempre trascorso assieme a lei.

 _Il venticinque dicembre…_

 _Il suo compleanno…_

Eppure, il senso di vertigine oscurava davvero i sensi, trascinando con sé il senso di sospensione in cui era vissuto quando ancora non si amavano, quando ancora lui non aveva visto rivolti a sé davvero ed intensamente gli occhi di lei.

Poteva essere stato tutto falso, ingannevole, non sincero quello che poi era scorso tra loro ma lo sguardo di lei abbatteva ogni resistenza e lui ci sarebbe voluto annegare di nuovo, con tutto sé stesso, fino in fondo, anche e persino se si fosse davvero reso conto di non amarla più.

Era questo a spaventare.

Ammettere che avrebbe anche potuto non amarla più ed ammettere che l'avrebbe comunque voluta per sé.

Averla senza amarla.

E, di conseguenza, ammettere di poter imboccare altre strade, altri sentieri. Baciare un'altra bocca, finire dentro altre braccia, perdersi dentro il corpo di un'altra donna, oltre lei.

A questo l'aveva portato il colpo ricevuto, l'essersi accorto che l'amore poteva anche viaggiare per strade diverse.

Ci pensava André, chiuso nel cupo mutismo scambiato dai compagni di viaggio per tensione ed attenzione a che nulla andasse storto.

Pensava che avrebbe potuto farlo…

Avere lei senza amarla più.

 _§§§_

 _24 dicembre 1789, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

"Madame…siete sveglia? Come vi sentite oggi?".

Donna Lari aveva tirato con vigore le tende della stanza e un mare di luce l'aveva inondata, trafiggendo lo sguardo assonnato, imponendo per qualche istante si restarsene lì, al riparo tiepido della coperta, nel letto, e nelle ossa la volontà di girarsi dall'altra parte, che per quel giorno non sarebbe uscita.

Non aveva nessuna voglia di lasciare il giaciglio caldo e accogliente.

In realtà s'era addormentata solo da poche ore dato che nella notte i pensieri l'avevano torturata assieme alle immagini, rimescolate, a galleggiare nella mente, le dure parole di André lì, nelle orecchie.

"Allora?" – chiese Donna Lari – "Che intendete fare? Starvene a letto anche oggi!? Fuori c'è un bellissimo sole, l'aria non è poi così fredda…le passeggiate che avete fatto finora v'hanno sempre giovato…e poi…".

Silenzio…

 _E poi…._

 _E poi niente…_

 _La forzata lontananza incideva la coscienza, le parole rimbombavano come un mantra…_

 _Tu non sei capace che d'amare te stessa…_

 _Tu…_

 _Sempre tu…_

 _Non ti aspetterò più._

"Comunque…" – Donna Lari s'era risolta a pensarci lei, tirando via la coperta grossa e lasciando che l'aria fresca prendesse a scivolare sul lenzuolo che in breve si sarebbe agghiacciato.

La voleva tirar giù dal letto la sua _madame_ e sapeva che ci sarebbe riuscita.

"Avete una visita e anche un messaggio! Qundi vi conviene alzarvi!" – sentenziò iniziando a lisciare la camicia, la giacca e poi tirando fuori il mantello dall'armadio.

"Una visita?".

"Il Dottor Mantini s'è detto ch'era il caso di farvi una visita! E' di sotto che v'attende…".

"Sto bene…non era necessario!" – si schernì lei mettendosi seduta nel letto. Le gambe scivolarono giù, sentiva freddo, la testa ovattata…

Il moccioso aveva messo su un poco di peso da quando erano arrivati alla tenuta e anche se s'era mantenuto aggraziato e lieve come una piuma, Oscar riconobbe i passi veloci che colmavano il lungo corridoio fino alla sua stanza e poi la scivolata che il ragazzino compiva nell'ultimo tratto, che quasi sempre finiva per schiantarsi contro la parete in fondo.

Martin aveva imparato a leggere e a scrivere e Oscar doveva ammettere che quella donna, quella Artemisia, stava facendo un buon lavoro a tirar fuori dalle mani del bambino il suo talendo nel disegnare.

L'unica nota assurda era che nessuno era stato capace d'imporre al moccioso di tenere le scarpe nei piedi quand'era in casa, solo un paio di calze che Donna Lari aveva tentato di rinforzare con del panno spesso sotto la pianta del piede.

Ecco perché Martin ovunque si fiondasse per casa terminava sempre la rincorsa con quella benedetta scivolina.

La porta si spalancò.

"Finirai per farti male!" – l'apostrofò Oscar che lo vide scivolare davvero sul pavimento e poi tentare la curva del letto e poi tuffarsi tra le sue braccia.

Il soffione di Tarassaco era raggiante…

"Ma che ti succede?".

"Ve l'ho detto…" – intervenne Donna Lari – "Anche Martin è eccitato! Avete ricevuto un messaggio…questa mattina s'è presentato un domestico dei Conti Rudolf…".

"Rudolf…è il padre di quella bambina?".

"Certamente! M'ha lasciato un messaggio per voi e comunque quello m'ha fatto intendere che il suo padrone vorrebbe avervi come ospite…".

Gli occhi si posarono sul moccioso.

"I conti hanno due figli…Scarlett che ha dodici anni e Joseph…" – proseguì la comare, affacendandosi nella stanza come a voler diventarne la padrona ed invitare gentilmente l'altra ad andarsene.

Fu la volta di Oscar di fissarsi sulla povera custode.

"Joseph…avete detto?" – il viso s'illuminò.

"Sì…è un bambino vivace…ha sette anni…un vero birbante! Perché siete sorpresa?".

"Nulla, conoscevo un'altra persona che si chiamava così…".

In realtà ne aveva conosciute due.

Lo sfortunato delfino di Francia, secondogenito della Regina Maria Antonietta, colui che sarebbe diventato il futuro re di Francia, morto a giugno…

E poi…

La faccia irruenta e raffinata di John River, o meglio Sir Joseph Hornett, visto che quello era il vero nome, si riaffacciò per un istante alla mente.

Alla fine si risolse ad aprire la lettera. Era scritta in francese.

Il nuovo ospite di Alcantia era invitato a casa del conte a riconoscenza per aver aiutato la figliola bisbetica e ribelle a salvarsi dalle grinfie degli sconosciuti predoni.

Il senso era quello…

La stretta al cuore.

Uscire e riprendere a scrutare l'orizzonte avrebbe significato ritrovarsi sola, adesso ancora di più di prima.

L'aveva voluto lei però…

"Vuole che vada a casa loro…credo per ringraziarmi…dice anche che vorrebbe discutere con me…".

"Oh…sarà senz'altro per via della piccola Scarlett. Vedrete è una bellissima casa e il conte e sua moglie sono due persone deliziose. Sapete il conte venne in Italia diversi anni fa dall'Austria e qui ha incontrato sua moglie. Si sono sposati e sono nati prima la bambina che già voi conoscete e poi Joseph…".

"E sia…" – i piedi scesero fino a toccare il pavimento – "Vieni con me?" – lo sguardo rivolto al soffione di Tarassaco e le labbra di quello s'inarcarono come a dire _e me lo chiedi pure…_

Era ancora viva.

Il cuore batteva, regolare, alle volte più veloce.

Per via del bambino ch'era dentro di lei. Così aveva detto il Dottor Mantini che aveva voluto vederla quella mattina.

Era scesa, vestita di tutto punto, ma non c'era stato verso.

S'era accorta che nei calzoni, ancora un poco, non ci sarebbe entrata più.

 _Dio…_

Il pensiero volò al padre, d'istinto.

Incomprensibile…

Che avrebbe pensato di quella…

Faccenda!

Poi pensò ch'era viva e quando s'era guardata allo specchio aveva intravisto il volto, la pelle chiara, leggermente abbronzata, limpida, libera.

Il colorito s'era riacceso e le labbra s'erano fatte intensamente rosate e persino gli occhi, le pareva fossero più lucenti del solito.

E poi i capelli…

Per quanto tentasse di tenerli un poco in ordine, quelli avevano preso a crescere che per poco avrebbero raggiunto i lombi. Avrebbe dovuto legarli, come suggerito da Donna Lari, ma no, lei li voleva così, ch'era intensamente bello sentirci il vento in mezzo, la brezza del mare, e poi osservarli morbidamente umidi di nebbia.

Cavalcava al passo, piano, Martin seduto avanti a sé, vestito di tutto punto pure lui e quelle benedette scarpe nei piedi che lei e Donna Lari ci avevano messo un po' a convincerlo ad indossarle.

Pensò di nuovo a lui…

André era partito da una settimana ed era come se fosse via da un secolo.

Le mancava l'aria sapendo che non l'avrebbe visto, né di giorno, né…

Le mancava…

Ed era come se in realtà fosse stato lì.

Gliel'aveva detto il Dottor Mantini che André s'era recato da lui poco prima di partire per domandare se fosse stato il caso di lasciarla, anche solo per poche settimane.

André dunque aveva voluto comprendere.

Per senso d'onestà…

Per…

 _Al diavolo!_

Si ritrovò una smorfia di stizza sulla faccia, i muscoli contratti.

Ecco perché Mantini era tornato per visitarla che davvero il pover'uomo non si capacitava come ciò ch'era stato stabilito a Parigi non avesse ancora compiuto il suo corso.

"Non so che dire…tutto procede…bene…" – aveva sentenziato il medico – "L'ho detto anche a monsieur che poteva partire tranquillo…".

André dunque era tornato ad essere ombra.

Voleva sapere di lei ma non voleva saperlo da lei.

E lei, a quanto pare, tornava ad essere luce.

Anche s'erano lontani.

"Willkomme!" – esordì il Conte Pete Rudolf andando loro incontro con un passo deciso e sorriso bonario.

E Oscar sorrise mentre osservava Martin prodigarsi in un inchino assolutamente spropositato.

 _Dobbiamo migliorare l'etichetta_ – pensò tra sé – _Ma sono contenta dei progressi che abbiamo fatto!_

"Ich bin dankbar, Graf…" – rispose lei, accento quasi ineccepibile.

Il conte sgranò gli occhi…

"Sie sagten mir, du bist Französisch…".

"Oui…monsieur… ich weiß, dass auch die deutsche…però…ormai…".

"Certo, certo! L'immaginavo…perdonate…non mi sono reso conto d'avervi salutato in tedesco…".

"Mi è stato necessario apprenderlo…" – si schernì Oscar rammentando l'arrivo della Delfina Maria Antonietta in Francia, ormai vent'anni prima.

Eppure le pareva fosse davvero trascorso un secolo.

Per quanto alla giovane principessa fosse stato impartito l'insegnamento del francese in vista del futuro matrimonio con il Delfino Luigi, dal giorno del suo arrivo era accaduto che qualche paroletta in tedesco le fosse scivolata dalla bocca, soprattutto nei primi tempi, quando Antonietta era stata costretta a fare i conti con i vizi e le virtù della corte di Versailles.

La povera principessa s'era rifugiata nella lingua dell'infanzia forse per infondersi il coraggio di non soccombere alle diatribe di potere.

Oscar aveva convenuto allora che conoscere il tedesco non sarebbe stato poi così inutile, così da poter replicare ad una confidenza, ad un moto di sconforto dell'altra.

Il conte era un uomo giovane, slanciato e decisamente…

Tedesco!

I capelli acconciati e legati da un nastro, vestiva un abito di stoffa pregiata ma sobria, così come imponeva la moda austriaca che evidentemente il Granduca aveva diffuso anche lì.

L'aspetto deponeva per una personalità aperta alle novità e soprattutto, pur appartenendo alla classe nobile, non ostentava la posizione sociale privilegiata.

Non era facile di quei tempi imbattersi in simili personaggi.

Oscar rammentò le ultime parole di Donna Lari.

 _Credo che lor signori i Conti Rudolf non sappiano nulla di voi! Intendo…si sa solo che venite dalla Francia…ecco…forse…_

E la nuova padrona, alla fine, l'aveva guardata con tenerezza, l'altra, che chissà quanto doveva esser costato alla comare l'abilità di tener custodito la storia e l'origine e tutto quanto riguardava i nuovi ospiti di Alacantia così a lungo.

Sarebbe stato difficile continuare con quella farsa.

Anzi, a breve, sarebbe stato impossibile.

Di lei nessuno sapeva nulla, eccetto Mantini e sua moglie e poi Padre Erasmo.

Nessuno aveva idea che lei fosse una donna e lei s'era ben guardata dal rivelarlo o farlo intendere.

Donna Lari s'era scusata ma al marito e al figlio aveva dovuto dirlo. Cristiano Simon a quanto pare non aveva fatto una piega, taciturno e schivo com'era. Valentino Simon era stato costretto a promettere di non aprire mai bocca.

E così doveva essere stato, nessuno aveva aperto bocca.

Oscar lo comprese quando Scarlett le corse incontro abbracciandola e il padre la apostrofò chiamandola _monsieur._

Il conte era di origini austriache e si era trasferito in Italia dove aveva conosciuto la moglie. Viaggiava spesso, per via del suo ruolo alle dipendenze dell'ambasciatore e di quei tempi le relazioni tra Austria e Granducato s'era fatte più intense, per via della malattia dell'Imperatore Giuseppe II. Era molto probabile che a breve l'Austria avrebbe avuto un nuovo imperatore ed il Granducato un nuovo Granduca.

Poi fu la volta del figlio più piccolo e della moglie del conte, Miriam Rudolf, una donna anch'essa giovane, dall'aspetto discreto ed il sorriso dolce.

E davvero Oscar si convinse che nessuno doveva aver compreso nulla di lei, perché s'accorse degli occhi dell'altra che l'osservavano senza insistenza ma evidentemente avendo intuito una sorta di dissonanza nel complesso del suo aspetto declinato al maschile.

Avrebbe fatto attenzione ma in quel caso le pareva davvero di tradire dei conoscenti o comunque persone che s'erano dimostrate affabili ed aperte.

Il conte mostrò con orgoglio i giardini della villa decisamente ampi e ben composti, sobri.

Poi fu la volta della cantina e delle scuderie e infine di quella che il conte definì la parte più interessante della casa, ch'era un edificio anch'esso sobrio, severo a tratti, ma che all'interno si dimostrava testimone di un amore appassionato per la cultura e l'arte in tutte le variabili, dalla musica, ai dipinti.

La visita s'intervallò a domande discretamente orientate a saggiare le opinioni, la cultura e ad esse l'ospite cercò di rispondere nella maniera più completa possibile, seppur dovette usare tutta l'intelligenza e la freddezza possibile ed omettere i particolari più importanti di quella che era stata la sua vita passata.

Non fu facile.

Non lo fu affatto quando Pete Rudolf, tra un convenevolo alla bontà dei vini del luogo e la preoccupazione per la sorte dei reali di Francia, imparentati all'Imperatore austriaco, prese a rivelare, senza coscienza od intenzione di ferire, che dall'ottobre di quell'anno la famiglia reale si era trasferita a Parigi, alle Tuileries.

Anzi, c'era stata costretta dalla furia di popolane senza rispetto, indemoniate e furibonde.

Che però a Parigi davvero mancava il pane e forse un poco di ragione quelle poveracce ce la dovevano aver avuta.

Il conte aveva immaginato che l'ospite lo sapesse già.

Oscar al contrario si ritrovò disarmata.

Comprse che in realtà in quei mesi s'era estraniata da tutto.

"Ormai è un fatto noto. Il Granduca è stato informato dall'Imperatore a cui la sorella aveva scritto rammaricata d'esser stata trattata come una comune popolana…la corte…a Versailles…non esiste più!".

Un pugno allo stomaco…

Un altro…

Dovette appoggiarsi alla grossa quercia in giardino, dove tutti s'erano fermati ad osservare il panorama, sulla sommità d'una collinetta.

Lo sguardo spaziava attaverso l'ovattata campagna invernale, tutto pareva confuso, lontano, quasi non fosse mai esistito.

Al muto stupore seppur trattenuto a labbra strette e sguardo un poco perso il conte si scusò: "Credevo ne foste al corrente…la notizia ci ha messo un po' ad arrivare ma alla fine s'è saputo anche qui. Monsieur Grandier…l'altro giorno…prima che partisse…ci siamo fermati a scambiare due parole. Siccome so che siete francesi abbiamo parlato della situazione in Francia, in fondo i nostri paesi sono legati. Era ciò che aveva sempre desiderato ottenere l'Imperatrice Maria Teresa quando propose il matrimonio tra sua figlia ed il Delfino di Francia! Un legame che avrebbe evitato nuovi conflitti! E monsieur mi ha detto che lo sapeva…si…aveva già appreso la notizia quando si era recato a Firenze…perdonate…".

Un colpo, un altro…

André lo sapeva già.

E non aveva detto una parola.

Avrebbe dovuto invece.

Certo, nessuno doveva sapere che lei e André erano fuggiti da Parigi.

Nessuno doveva conoscere i motivi per cui ciò era avvenuto.

Nessuno…

Forse che tacendo a lei ciò che era accaduto a Parigi, André aveva sperato di tenerla fuori dal dubbio, al sicuro da quei dannati motivi?!

No, la convinzione che la loro fosse stata davvero una _fuga_ stringeva ancora i polsi come ceppo da cui era impossibile liberarsi.

Non riuscì a chiedere altro. Non era il momento, né il luogo, né…

Il percorso s'avviò alla conclusione.

Le porte s'aprirono su una sala enorme, nella parte più protetta e calda della casa, lo sguardo s'inondò della visione di scaffali ricolmi di libri, stipati in bell'ordine, a ricoprire le pareti della stanza fino al soffitto.

Ed il cammino proseguiva, attraverso una porticina che dava su un altro locale, meno ampio, anch'esso stipato di libri tra cui figurava l'edizione dell' _Encyclopedie_ e poi testi di Rousseau e altri ancora.

Una variegata mescolanza di testi latini, greci, aramaici, inglesi…

"Questa, senza modestia, è la mia biblioteca che nulla ha da invidiare a quelle di città come Firenze o Pisa! Mio nonno, fu lui a raccogliere i primi testi e così mio padre. E adesso ne sono divenuto io il custode e un giorno spero che i miei figli potranno aggiungere altri testi, magari quelli che verranno pubblicati presto in Francia o in Inghilterra…".

Il luogo rapiva i pensieri.

L'accenno ai figli, senza distinzione di sesso, indusse il cuore a contrarsi, che dunque il conte pareva avere a cuore il destino di entrambi e pareva portato a coltivare le capacità di entrambi.

Per un istante Oscar dimenticò il mesto resoconto storico ch'era involontariamente uscito dalla bocca dell'altro.

La vista prese a salire, gli occhi a sgranarsi nel riconoscere molti testi che aveva letto, altri era solo riuscita a sfogliare. Non era facile pattugliare tutti i santi giorni le strade di Parigi e poi ricavare il tempo necessario ad immergersi nella lettura, che poi, la Storia lei l'aveva vista scorrere sotto gli occhi, l'aveva respirata, polvere da sparo, sangue, grida, rivolte e fughe ancora impressi nella mente e sulla pelle.

Lì, in quel luogo tripudio del sapere e della conoscenza si ritrovò la piccola comitiva. La famiglia Rudolf al completo accanto a sé.

Martin era intento a bisticciare col più piccolo che pareva estraneo alle decisioni che altri avrebbero preso per lui.

"Ecco _monsieur,_ perdonate la franchezza ma avrei una domanda da rivolgervi…anzi la mia è una vera e propria richiesta che mi permetto di fare avendo potuto apprezzare che siete una persona colta e sensibile e intelligente…vedete…non so come dirlo…".

Pareva sulle spine il Conte Pete Rudolf, che lei proprio non capiva dove volesse arrivare.

"Vi prego Signor Conte…siete stato gentile ad accoglierci nella vostra casa…non mi dispiacerà se in qualche modo potrò ricambiare la vostra cortesia…".

"Oh, ci mancherebbe! Noi saremo in perenne debito con voi…avete salvato la nostra bambina…" – sentenziò deciso tirando un respiro fondo - "Insomma, per farla breve…io e mia moglie ne abbiamo discusso…abbiamo inteso che conoscete il francese alla perfezione e ci chiedevamo se non sareste disposto ad insegnarlo a nostro figlio Joseph!? Insomma a fargli da precettore!?".

"Io dovrei fare da insegnante a Joseph?" – la replica uscì sussurrata e stupita.

Tutto si sarebbe attesa tranne una richiesta così particolare, che nessuno la conosceva in quella casa.

Gli occhi corsero a cercare il moccioso.

Anche quello, all'udire il proprio nome pronunciato da un estraneo, si voltò, per nulla intimidito sfoderò un sorriso un poco sdentato, accogliente.

Un istante…

I due si guardarono davvero.

Non si conoscevano.

Inspiegabile…

Si ritrovarono adagiati l'uno nello sguardo dell'altra.

Inspiegabile…

Anche lì, tra quelle mura estranee, pareva dispiegarsi l'ennesimo filo del destino.

"Sì, vedete…come cercavo di spiegare…io sono spesso in viaggio…e in questa regione non vi sono scuole adatte a bambini…insomma…bambini che necessitano d'una educazione adeguata per poter frequentare un giorno l'Accademia Militare. Non fraintendetemi…mi sta bene se Joseph imparerà a leggere e scrivere ma se lo manderemo in Francia sarà bene per lui saper parlare questa lingua, fin da piccolo…voi siete francese…".

Ecco spiegato l'arcano…

"Non ci sono precettori da queste parti?" – obiettò lei più per prendere tempo.

La mente aveva preso a rimuginare una scusa, una qualsiasi, per declinare la proposta, anche se aveva gli occhi della famiglia addosso, anche se allettava l'idea d'esser utile e per giunta in un luogo simile.

"Il Granduca s'è impegnato a favorire l'istruzione per i tutti i bambini. Almeno quelli più piccoli…ma in questi ultimi tempi…per via della malattia dell'Imperatore Giuseppe…è probabile che non avrà tempo di portare a termine questi progetti…al di là di questo…è una questione di fiducia!".

"Fiducia!? Cosa dovrei insegnare al bambino esattamente?".

"Oh…come ho già detto il francese e se per voi non fosse troppo impegnativo anche la storia e…".

"Se è per questo conosco anche il latino!" – replicò lei con una velata punta d'orgoglio.

"Magnifico!" – esclamò l'altro – "E sareste in grado di insegnargli anche a tirare con la spada e ad usare le armi e ad andare a cavallo? Si dice in giro che siete nobile…".

Dunque qualcosa a Donna Lari doveva esser sfuggito di bocca.

Chissà forse per rimarcare al vicinato che la gente ch'era venuta ad abitare lì era gente rispettabile…

La lista comunque era completa.

Oscar si ritrovò perplessa. Lo sforzo non sarebbe stato indifferente, anzi no…

Di quel passo sarebbe stato, impossibile.

"Dovrei pensarci…vedete…".

L'uomo non la lasciò terminare, la mano tesa verso la moglie a cui chiese d'avvicinarsi.

Joseph giocava a rincorrersi con Martin, Scarlett se ne stava con sguardo implorante osservando da lontano.

Oscar colse lo sguardo.

"Sarebbe un onore poter fare da precettore a vostro figlio…ma se dovessi accettare…".

Un respiro fondo, le forze parevano evaporare istante dopo istante.

"Aspettate…vi prego…a decidere!" – la prevenne l'altro temendo il preludio ad un rifiuto – "Ammetto che la mia è una proposta importante e di certo inaspettata. Ci conosciamo a mala pena ma…insomma…quel che avete fatto per noi…mi ha indotto a maturare un'enorme fiducia…".

L'odore della polvere misto a quello della carta permeava le pareti.

L'uomo fece strada ed il gruppetto tornò indietro, i due bambini sempre a rincorrersi come due gatti selvatici e la bambina pareva quasi scivolare sull'aria, una sorta di nuvola leggera, impalpabile, al pari del respiro trattenuto che per poco sarebbe svenuta lì.

Un'altra stanza, ampia, luminosa, le pareti istoriate d'armi, fioretti, spade.

Gli occhi si sgranarono ancora, impossibile non avvicinarsi, impossibile non accarezzare l'elsa fredda, lucidata a dovere, nella quale si rinfrangevano i colori del pomeriggio.

"Questa è la nostra sala d'armi…in realtà un tempo era una stalla!" – rise il conte – "L'ho fatta ripulire e ho messo braceri per scaldarla d'inverno…di solito mi alleno qui ma ultimamente gli avversari scarseggiano!".

L'uomo non pareva voler osteggiare la propria magnificenza quanto convincere l'ospite che in quel luogo avrebbe potuto beneficiare di ogni comodità per lavorare in santa pace. La sala era grande, il pavimento in legno era stato lucidato a dovere.

Il cuore prese a battere davvero forte ch'era impossibile non ritornare al passato.

Le dita afferrarono un fioretto. Ne saggiò il peso, l'elasticità, la calibratura e la consistenza dell'acciaio. Un paio di fendenti asciutti…

Il sibilo della lama si riverberò nei muscoli come fossero stati colti da una oscura vibrazione interiore, ch'era dentro di lei, seppure nascosta, imprigionata dalla forzata immobilità.

L'uomo colse i gesti decisi…

"Sarebbe mio l'onore se accettaste!" – esordì intuendo d'aver scelto bene la figura del precettore.

"Se accettassi…avrei due richieste…" – rispose l'altra, il tono divenuto improvvisamente severo, quasi freddo.

"Certo…dite…ovviamente…mi sarebbe parso offensivo proporre un compenso ma credo sarebbe doveroso rionoscere la vostra fatica ed il vostro impegno…".

"Bene! Non mi riferivo a questo ma se accetterete d'esaudire le mie richieste, allora…questa sarà la mia ricompensa!".

I conti si guardarono perplessi.

"La prima condizione…vorrei portare con me anche Martin…".

"Come? Il bambino che è venuto con voi oggi?".

"Sì, lui non parla e fino ad oggi abbiamo studiato assieme un sistema perché potesse esprimersi e comunicare. Deve continuare ad esercitarsi e se dovrò seguire vostro figlio vorrei che Martin potesse assistere alle lezioni….non interferirà con la preparazione di Joseph…".

Il conte guardò la moglie e questa ricambiò lo sguardo con un sorriso, tacito consenso alla richiesta.

"Martin è figlio di Monsieur Grandier…" – precisò.

"Oh…certo…certo…lo sapevamo…va bene…Martin potrà restare…e la seconda richiesta?".

"Non mi pare di aver sentito nulla sul conto di vostra figlia. Se mi è consentito…ha già ricevuto un'adeguata educazione? Intendo riferirmi all'apprendimento dei testi antichi, il latino ovviamente, e immagino sappia fare di conto…".

Lo sguardo si posò sulla bambina che prese a pestare i piedi, piano piano però, per non farsi notare, e la bocca s'era tirata in un sorriso tirato, le mani giunte strette che le nocche eran divenute bianche.

"Vorrei che anche lei potesse partecipare alle lezioni…" – affondò il futuro precettore.

La smania della mocciosa si tramutò in un impercettibile quanto entusiasta _siii_ che se ne uscì sibilato dalle labbra della piccola che corse con gli occhi al padre.

"Scarlett dovrebbe partecipare alle lezioni? Ma…certo…se a voi va bene…certamente potrà seguire quelle di matematica e latino e…".

"Tutte…" – frustò la precisazione – "Le lezioni!".

"Tutte!?" – fu la volta del conte e della moglie a restare di stucco.

L'educazione d'una figlia femmina, nobile per giunta, non s'arrischiava a tessere che le buone maniere, la musica, la conversazione, l'etichetta, il rigore dei costumi.

Tutto quanto necessario a procurare alla stessa ed alla famiglia di lei un buon partito che se la sarebbe presa come moglie.

O al più, casomai non si fosse trovato nessuno, ad avviarla alla via della clausura o della vita religiosa, che anche entro le mura spesse d'un convento rinomato, il potere d'una famiglia nobile sarebbe stato parimenti riconosciuto ed ovviamente utile.

Che restare zitelle di quei tempi non era consigliabile.

"Si…tutte! Le insegnerei ad andare a cavallo, a tirare di scherma e…".

Un respiro fondo che l'azzardo era davvero…

"Ad usare le armi…" – proseguì, calma disarmante – "Quando sarà un poco più grande…ovviamente…".

Il sussulto accompagnò in simultanea entrambi i genitori che si presero per mano, stringendosi l'un l'altro, mentre Scarlett si piantava addosso alla figura asciutta e lineare dell'ospite su cui s'adagiavano adesso i riflessi ovattati della luce invernale che filtrava dalle finestre.

La prospettiva atterriva, angosciava ed al tempo stesso esaltava, rivelandosi fuori dagli schemi.

"Come!? Anche la scherma e la pistola?" – contestò il conte stupito ed un poco atterrito.

C'era che anche l'ospite aveva avuto tempo di studiare l'altro.

Così l'ospite s'era azzardata a tirare la stoccata inaspettata, che l'altro non pareva un borioso padre di famiglia, integerrimo ed incapace di guardare oltre il proprio tempo.

Il dubbio forse nasceva da una questione d'inopportunità.

Un fioretto nelle mani d'una giovane per bene…

"Scarlett è una bambina!".

L'appunto non era di certo riferito all'età. Si riferiva ad altro.

L'atteggiamento del padre meritava rispetto ed al tempo stesso doveva essere scalfito in qualche modo.

"Non può imparare a tirare di scherma! Non sarebbe dignitoso per una ragazza…ecco...".

"Sapersi difendere?" – l'incalzò Oscar fendendo l'aria un'altra volta col fioretto – "Perché è questo che le insegnerei! Non certo a diventare una giovane dai modi disonorevoli o violenti. L'uso delle armi paradossalmente può insegnare che da esse non dipende la forza di un individuo. E che si può ferire una persona anche senza un'arma tra le mani. Ma avere la capacità di maneggiare una spada sarà un insegnamento utile a vostra figlia…sono necessari padronanza dei propri sentimenti e della propria forza, concentrazione…tutto quanto si richiede ad un giovane uomo…".

L'altro non comprendeva…

Non comprendeva che si stava parlando di una disciplina che non necessariamente avrebbe poi indotto ad usare un'arma.

"Appunto…lei è una femmina…e le…le donne…non usano armi! No…non…".

Un altro fendente, Oscar non perse tempo, cogliendo al balzo l'affermazione tanto radicata nella mentalità del tempo, quanto assolutamente falsa. Che fosse una questione di forza o di genere per lei non aveva importanza.

"Signor Conte, avete detto che vi allenate…sapete usare la spada?".

"Certo…e me la cavo anche piuttosto bene!" – ribattè quello forse a rimarcare il concetto precedente, semmai non fosse stato chiaro – "Perché?".

"Bene, allora se accettate vi sfido…ci batteremo qui…un semplice scambio di colpi…".

"Ma…" – l'altro, punto nell'orgoglio, non comprendeva il nesso – "Non intendevo mettere in discussione le vostre capacità d'insegnamento ma Scarlett diventerà una donna un giorno…non credo sarebbe in grado di usare una spada…comunque se proprio ci tenete…".

Negò Oscar.

La destra sollevò il fioretto leggero contro il corpo dell'altro, lo sguardo un poco compassionevole produsse lo scatto d'orgoglio nel futuro contendente che fece portare due spade con la punta arrotondata e due corpetti di protezione solitamente usati negli allenamenti.

Per un istante Oscar si riebbe.

Che diavolo stava facendo…

Se André fosse venuto a saperlo…

Ecco, s'accorse allora che lui aveva ragione.

La propria irruenza l'aveva condotta di nuovo oltre il limite, un gesto piuttosto incosciente per dimostrare…

La luce calda del pomeriggio inondava la stanza, mille riflessi vibravano sulle ghiere di metallo, le impugnature, le lame posate silenziose, che poi il silenzio si ruppe ai rintocchi, suoni secchi e ritmati a rincorrersi e susseguirsi.

Inizialmenti gli scambi si sostennero alla ricerca della preparazione dell'altro, della velocità e dell'abilità nello schivare i fendenti.

Tecnica e regole diverse, l'una scuola francese, l'altra d'origine tedesca mista alla fantasiosa ed esuberante scuola italiana.

Ne riconobbe i tratti Oscar, come convenne che l'avversario era un diplomatico che si divertiva a tirare di scherma, ma che, in fondo non l'aveva mai fatto davvero, in mezzo ad una strada o in un vicolo o dentro un voltone scuro, dove un fendente avrebbe davvero potuto trapassare la carne e recidere per sempre il respiro.

S'impegnò, scoprì che la resistenza era davvero ai minimi termini ed i movimenti meno fluidi e la concentrazione era altrove a sé.

Davvero non avrebbe mai immaginato…

In fretta, lo scontro decise di risolverlo in fretta che se fosse proseguito si sarebbe fatta disarmare come un pivello e allora addio a dimostrare all'altro…

La lama si torse, la torsino risalì su ai muscoli del braccio, provocando una smorfia di rifiuto nell'uomo che aveva intuito che l'incontro era concluso.

Il conte s'arrese e la mano lasciò la lama che cadde a terra leggera, rotolando via, i respiri secchi, i corpi immobili e moglie e figlia ch'erano rimaste lì a bocca aperta.

Un docile applauso da parte di Scarlett mentre il Conte Rudolf s'asciugava la fronte ammettendo d'esser fuori forma ma che si l'avversario s'era dimostrato agile e veloce e soprattutto era stato abile ad intuire le mosse del contendente.

"Era questo che intendevo…" – si schernì Oscar – "Difendersi…essere capaci di comprendere chi si ha di fronte…scontrasi prima con sé stessi che con l'avversario. Tutto ciò che so me l'ha insegnato mio padre…la nostra famiglia ha ricoperto cariche militari da molte generazioni…".

"Ora capisco…vostro padre è stato un eccellente precettore…ha fatto un ottimo lavoro ma non vedo cosa c'entri questo con l'educazione di Scarlett, lei è una bambina…".

"Mio padre non ha avuto figli maschi, Signor Conte…".

L'altro non mosse un ciglio.

"Che…".

La bocca dischiusa pareva incapace di chiedere aria.

"A discapito del mio nome io sono la sua sesta figlia. Mio padre ha deciso di darmi un'educazione maschile perché un giorno potessi prendere il suo posto…".

S'irrigidì il Conte Pete Rudolf che proprio non aveva compreso e lì si diede dell'idiota, che però nessuno gliel'aveva detto ma convenne rapidamente con sé stesso che forse in pochi l'avessero accertato.

Oscar rimase ad osservare l'altro, nello sguardo il dubbio che la rivelazione avrebbe troncato lì la conversazione, l'affiatamento e tutto quanto sarebbe potuto nascere da quella visita.

Doveva correre il rischio. L'educazione d'un bambino non era affare da poco e non era certa che l'altro, apprendendo l'ovvia verità, le avrebbe affidato, proprio per quel motivo, l'istruzione di Joseph.

Rimase lì, tra il rassegnato e l'inevitabile.

"Voi siete una…non…" – balbettò arrossendo senza riuscire a cavar fuori parole sensate – "Non l'avevo…".

"Compreso!? Me n'ero accorta. Non volevo ingannarvi…ma quel che volevo dimostrare è che proprio non sapendo che ero una donna mi avete chiesto di diventare l'insegnante di vostro figlio. E poi avete accettato di battervi con me. Come vedete anche una donna può conoscere il latino, la matematica, la musica, la storia e può tirare di scherma e saper usare una pistola…con la corretta educazione una donna, se vuole, può apprendere ogni disciplina e per quel che mi riguarda è in grado di ricevere la stessa educazione di un maschio…".

"Non…non me l'aspettavo…monsieur…scusate…madame…non so che dire…".

La spiaggia era immersa in un'atmosfera irreale.

Le onde s'infrangevano placide contro la sabbia, unico rumore ad accompagnare i passi lenti del cavallo, mentre Oscar avanzava piano tenendo stretto Martin che, cullato dal ritmo, era mezzo addormentato.

Non c'era vento, l'aria salmastra invadeva la mente…

"Tornerete vero?" – aveva chiesto Scarlett avvicinandosi all'orecchio, lo sguardo di supplica.

Le aveva sorriso Oscar che, alla fine, aveva chiesto solo qualche giorno per pensare alla proposta che non era stata comunque ritirata dai conti.

I due ci avevano messo qualche istante a riprendersi dalla sorpresa, presi alla sprovvista dall'ospite, dalla sua identità e dalle affermazioni altrettanto sorprendenti che mettevano certo in discussione gli ordinari sistemi educativi del tempo.

"Ma certo! Pensateci pure ma mi attendo una risposta affermativa!" – aveva convenuto il conte – "E poi, se volete…domani è il Santo Natale…potreste trascorrerlo con noi?".

No, l'invito era stato declinato.

Lo sguardo spaziava avanti.

Tornò alla mente, prepotente, la notizia che aveva appreso quel giorno.

La Corte di Versailles non esisteva più.

In un certo senso era come se tutta la sua vita passata a quel punto non fosse mai esistita.

Nemmeno il loro non amarsi, non conoscersi, anche se non erano passati che sei mesi da quando si amavano davvero.

L'amore vissuto in quello scampolo di tempo aveva invaso il passato, cancellando il luogo in cui quell'amore non esisteva ancora o meglio, il luogo della mente in cui lei aveva abitato sola.

Tutto però, fino a quel momento, era stato vissuto non in funzione di quell'amore ma di una sentenza di morte che tardava a giungere. Tutto era stato orientato alla sopravvivenza, non alla vita.

Per assurdo, quell'amore adesso veniva a mancare, a spegnersi, inghiottito dall'incomprensione, dall'incapacità d'accettarsi com'era accaduto in passato.

Non si capacitava di vivere senza di esso, anche se l'aveva fatto da tutta una vita.

Le pareva che senza l'amore non sarebbe riuscita ad orientare più un solo gesto, un solo sguardo, un solo respiro…

Lo voleva con tutta sé stessa.

Si ritrovò ad avere paura di desiderarlo.

Anelarlo così tanto che sarebbe stata disposta a cercarlo e pretenderlo, sotto qualsiasi forma esso si fosse manifestato.

Dunque anche se _lui_ avesse ammesso di non amarla più.

L'amore orientava la vita, si era presa la sua e lei non poteva più farne a meno.

L'amore non cura e non guarisce…

L'amore scava un solco…

Sarebbe diventata amante?

Come André aveva chiesto?!

 _Amante…_

Oscar si strinse addosso il corpicino di Martin che s'era addormentato.

L'amore viaggiava attraverso sentieri impercrutabili.

La Corte di Versailles non esisteva più.

Arrestò il cavallo…

Quella era la sua Rivoluzione…

Senza grida, pianti, pallottole, pietre, sangue.

Una Rivoluzione docile, impercettibile, che aveva il volto d'un bambino sconosciuto che stava aggrappato a lei, anima dispersa incontrata per caso nel cammino della vita.

E poi il volto di un altro bambino, ancora più sconosciuto del primo, racchiuso dentro di lei che per qualche strano gioco del destino pareva aver deciso di tenerla in vita, almeno fintanto che non fosse nato.

Quella era la sua Rivoluzione!

Quella e quell'altra…

Lo sguardo si sgranò al cospetto di un'altra corte, discretamente lucente, morbida, brillante, alla luce del tramonto.

Le veniva incontro, gli occhi sollevati all'orizzonte, piano piano a colmarsi d'una informe macchia scura, compatta, che avanzava verso di lei e che poi prese a dividersi, scindendosi in direzioni diverse.

Dieci, dodici, forse quindici persone…

Camminavano scivolando giù dalle dune che proteggevano la rena, verso di lei, come rotoli di polvere sollevati dal vento, dapprima del tutto simili e poi, più s'avvicinavano, più se ne potè scorgere i volti nascosti dai cappucci scuri, le fisionomie ammantate da teli di stoffa logori e bucherellati.

Le dita si strinsero alle redini, un lieve scossone a Martin, nel dubbio di dover spronare il cavallo e…

"Svegliati!" – gl'impose tenendo gli occhi fissi al gruppo che avanzava.

Non erano quindici persone, erano venti, se si contavano i marmocchi in braccio, che il vento freddo aveva preso a sferzare sulle figure, innanzando i mantelli laceri.

Avanzavano…

Arrivavano…

Non voleva arrendersi all'idea di fuggire ma doveva pensare a sé stessa, non per sé stessa, ma per il bambino che portava in grembo.

Attese troppo e quelli arrivarono alla fine circondando il cavallo che prese ad innervosirsi.

Parole incomprensibili, le facce scavate, parevano vecchi in punto di morte, mentre intravide tre donne più giovani, la pelle scura, forse sporca, forse no…

"Chi siete?" – tentò di chiederlo ma quelli presero ad attaccarsi al cavallo, alle redini, al mantello.

L'avrebbero tirata giù in un istante…

Non voleva arrendersi…

Voleva comprendere…

Disprezzare chi non si conosce…

C'era passata anche lei.

"Acqua! Prego…messere…acqua!".

Le uniche parole conosciute…

Voci contorte, lingue incomprensibili, gesti lenti ma decisi.

Oscar tentò di replicare: "Chi siete? Cercate dell'acqua?".

Parevano invasati, si sentì tirare, tirare giù, il cavallo prese ad innervosirsi a scalpitare, che quelli non avevano grazia o pazienza d'aspettare che lei comprendesse, né avevano capacità di spiegarsi.

Uno riuscì ad afferrarla per un braccio, tirando, ripetendo la richiesta.

L'altro aveva preso la gamba di Martin e quello s'era issato su, addosso a lei, aggrappandosi terrorizzato per scansare lo sconosciuto e poi…

Poi il moccioso prese a divincolarsi come una serpe, senza mordere però.

Si staccò piombando giù dal cavallo, atterrando sulle gambette, perdendo l'equilibrio, finendo a terra con le ginocchia e poi rialzandosi in fretta e correndo via.

Un'impennata del cavallo imbizzarrito…

"Spostatevi! Non vi capisco!" - la replica inascoltata…

Si ritrovò avvinghiata da destra a sinistra e Martin ch'era corso via, gli occhi a cercarlo, le dita strette alle redini, il corpo chiuso che a quelli non venisse in mente di allungarle un pugno…

Il cuore perso parve uscire dalla gola.

Uno sparo in aria…

Grida…

Il gruppo s'appiattì, lei riuscì a staccarsi di poco, quel tanto che bastò per mettere una distanza adeguata a consentirle di comprendere chi diavolo fosse quella gente e che volessero…

Gli occhi a cercare il moccioso e quello…

Quello stava lassù, in mezzo al cielo, sollevato e buttato in aria come fosse stato un uccellino a cui s'insegna a volare.

"Martin!".

Lo chiamò, lo vide ricadere, un tuffo tra le braccia _dell'energumeno_ che lo riprese, se lo strinse addosso, lo tiene stretto, mentre il compare sollevava il braccio, il dito al grilletto, un altro colpo in aria e la piccola folla di disperati si ritirava atterrita riunendosi di nuovo, mentre i bambini spaventati prendevano a piangere e gli altri si mettevano sulla difensiva, le donne ed i piccoli nel mezzo.

Il gruppo ondeggiò incerto se attaccare, incerto se ammettere d'aver di fronte un nemico…

L'approccio era stato incauto…

"Acqua!" – fu l'unica parola che continuò ad emergere.

"Andatevene!" – l'ordine deciso.

Oscar riconobbe la voce…

"Sir…".

Alcuni del gruppo tentarono di staccarsi di nuovo, per coraggio od incoscienza o disperazione, per farsi di nuovo verso di lei che evidentemente non aveva armi, al contrario dell'altro tizio, poco distante.

Un altro colpo in aria…

L'energumeno era sceso da cavallo. Non poteva gridare, non aveva voce…

Ma la forza di disperdere gli avversari sì.

"Sir Hornett…Ismael!" – li richiamò Oscar – "Apettate!".

L'altro aveva deciso di staccarne uno alla volta da lei, perché quelli s'erano avvinghiati di nuovo attorno al cavallo. Dio, se fosse caduta…

Si tenne stretta, non poteva saltar giù…

Aveva paura…

Si sentì trascinata giù, davvero, chiuse gli occhi tenendosi in sella, no, quelli erano in tanti.

Non le era mai accaduto d'avere paura…

"Via!" – di nuovo la voce di Sir Joseph Hornett tentò di dar manforte al compare.

Alla fine le parve davvero d'esser tirata giù…

Si chiuse, incredula d'esser divenuta così docile all'aggressione d'un estraneo ma davvero stavolta aveva iniziato a comprendere cosa fosse la paura, ferire sé stessa…

Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato adesso.

Stretta, chiusa, abbracciata, si ritrovò trascinata via lontano dal gruppetto, mentre Ismael el Bakar mostrava i denti, soffiava e gli altri s'erano impietriti, che quello aveva tirato giù il cappuccio e la pelata lucida e scura e gli occhi bianchi e furiosi avevano avuto ragione della smania di attirare l'attenzione.

"State bene?" – lo chiese Sir Joseph Hornett tenendola lì, tesa, infuriata, pallida.

"Si…chi sono?".

Tremava, gli occhi alla ricerca del moccioso e poi ad osservare il gruppo di sconosciuti che si ricompattava incapace, pur superiore di numero, d'avere la meglio sull'energumeno.

"Davvero? Va tutto…bene?" – l'altro incalzò la risposta, le piantò addosso occhi indagatori.

Oscar fu costretta a ricambiare lo sguardo, colse la richiesta dell'altro che fosse lei, davvero lei, che allora era ancora viva e lui chissà che s'era immaginato di trovare dopo due mesi di lontananza.

Una tomba forse…

"Siete viva!" – la constatazione consentì di riprendere a respirare.

Annuì lei, staccandosi.

"Siete…che ci fate voi qui?" – lo chiese, tentando di riprendere il respiro.

"Siete viva!" – di nuovo, che il volto dell'inglese prese a distendersi e ad aprirsi, gli occhi fissi addosso quasi avesse visto un'anima ch'era riuscita a riemergere dagl'Inferi.

Le teneva la mano stretta, ancora di più, quasi ebbe il dubbio che l'altro si sarebbe davvero chinato, ch'era poco più alto di lei, e l'avrebbe…

Lì, al tramonto, appena scampati all'assalto d'un gruppo di disperati, reietti, vagabondi, quello l'avrebbe abbracciata e baciata…

S'immaginò stesse per farlo, si diede della stupida, non aveva senso che l'altro sapeva come stavano le cose, però…

Lo sguardo le era parso davvero quello d'folle ed invasato.

Così tentò di scansarsi e nelle orecchie le parole di quelli…

"Alcantia!" – prese a dire una giovane del gruppo.

"Che stanno dicendo?" – chiese Oscar tentando di comprendere, che le rivoluzioni si fanno anche così, anche con la paura di non comprendere l'altro o di non essere compresi, però si rimane lì, testardi, ribelli, ostinatamente incapaci di cedere alla paura.

Lì, il buio contro…

"Non lo so…" – tentò di precisare Hornett – "Credo siano vagabondi…è meglio…andare via…".

Il moccioso s'era riunito all'energumeno, il soffione di Tarassaco s'era appoggiato alla corteccia scura e nodosa della quercia.

"No…hanno nominato…la tenuta…" – obiettò lei staccandosi e prendendo ad andare verso il gruppo di disperati.

"Può essere pericoloso!" – s'affrettò a mettersi in mezzo Sir Joseph Hornett.

"Sir!" – l'apostrofò lei – "Credo d'esser passata attraverso pericoli ben peggiori di questo!".

La chiosa costrinse l'altro a moderare l'ardore. Hornett si mise accanto a lei e dall'altro lato Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar badava che il gruppetto di disperati stesse a distanza.

"Chi siete?" – chiese di nuovo mettendosi a scrutare la variegata estrazione dei componenti del gruppo.

Una donna con un bambino in braccio si fece coraggio, si fece avanti: "Alcantia!".

Di nuovo…

Seguirono parole incomprensibili e l'energumeno si fece avanti, afferrò la mano del moccioso e ci mise dentro alcuni segni, quelli che rammentava.

Il moccioso comprese solo le lettere e prese a disegnarle sul palmo di lei.

"Sono…armeni…" – concluse esterefatta – "Venite…dall'Armenia?".

Non capivano…

"Ismael conosce l'armeno, li capisce ma non riesce a rispondere…" – obiettò Hornett.

"Va bene…non possiamo restare qui…tra poco sarà notte…" – concluse Oscar avvicinandosi all'energumeno: "Fagli capire che possono venire con noi…".

L'altro comprese, l'impercettibile stupore scivolò sul viso.

La donna che aveva preso coraggio proseguì nella sua lingua e Ismael tradusse…

 _Ci hanno detto…di cercare…Alcantia…c'è l'acqua…un posto dove vivere…._

Ancora più sorprendente…

Sir Joseph Hornett confermò che a Livourne vivevano già altri armeni, ch'erano riusciti persino ad avere il permesso di costruirsi una chiesetta, nonostante l'opposizione del Papa.

Forse quelli erano arrivati attraverso una strada ch'era percorsa da pellegrini e viandanti e banditi e…

"La Vie Francigene…" – sibilò Hornett e dal gruppo si sollevò un mormorio compatto, segno che il riferimento era corretto.

Forse loro non la chiamavano così ma una strada, qualsiasi sia il suo nome, ha sempre un punto di partenza ed uno d'arrivo.

Comprese allora Oscar, d'essere di fronte ad un'altra rivoluzione, piccola, invisibile forse, fatta senza pallottole, sangue, grida, pietre, ordini, raffice di baionette.

Una Rivoluzione diversa…

La vide quella Rivoluzione…

Quella di André.

La vide mentre comprendeva e disarmata rimaneva ferma ad osservare quella gente che chissà da dove veniva e chissà quanta strada doveva aver fatto con un unico nome sulla bocca e nella testa.

Quello di Alcantia, un luogo dove i muri di confine erano stati tirati giù, solo un misero cordolo di pietre che i vicini non se ne avessero a male a ritrovarsi il vento che mescolava la terra, che però poteva esser superato con un passo.

Gli uliveti erano ormai spogli, i frutti raccolti e messi al sicuro ma sotto le chiome, lucenti ed argentate, era stato lasciato un morbido manto di foglie secche e sopra erano state costruite delle baracchette, chiuse, asciutte, in attesa che fossero pronte le casupole destinate ai contadini che si trattenevano per i raccolti. Anche se era inverno, anche se non c'era nulla da raccogliere, quella gente era venuta fin lì per chiedere un posto, un luogo, dove piantar radici proprio come quegli ulivi.

"Gesù!" – Donna Lari si fece il segno della croce alla vista dell'energumeno ch'era rimasto diligentemente sulla porta e Martin allora era tornato indietro, l'aveva preso saldamente per mano e l'aveva tirato dentro casa.

Si fece un altro segno della croce, la comare, alla raffica di ordini che seguirono all'ingresso dei due nuovi ospiti.

Fuori c'erano venti persone tra cui cinque bambini, tutti assetati, affamati, smarriti nell'animo e nelle forze. Si doveva dar loro un posto asciutto dove dormire, un piatto di minestra, coperte, acqua…

"Si…acqua! Hanno chiesto acqua…perché?".

La chiese Oscar l'acqua, l'impose come ordine da eseguire immediatamente e si chiese perché quella gente fosse ridotta così.

"I pozzi da queste parti sono tutti sorvegliati!" – ammise rammaricata Donna Lari – "Se non si consente a questa gente di tirar su un secchio d'acqua è difficile che si possano dissetare a meno che non trovino una sorgente!".

Spiegazione sufficiente a far ribollire il sangue.

Era buio…

I fuochi accesi illuminavano l'aria tersa, il vento della sera avrebbe impedito alla coltre umida e salmastra d'inspessirsi e calare sull'accampamento improvvisato.

"C'è una stanza abbastanza grande per accogliere almeno i bambini?".

Lo chiese Oscar visto che ormai le casupole erano piene.

"Madame…non lo so…in casa…".

Fu la prima volta che Donna Lari si ritrovò ad eseguire un ordine senza ricevere una mezza parola di spiegazione, solo con lo sguardo l'altra impose di trovare una dannata stanza che permettesse a quella gente di riposare, anche per terra, ma almeno su paglia asciutta. Il giorno dopo avrebbero ragionato sul da farsi…

Era buio…

Era la Vigilia del Santo Natale…

Nemmeno se lo rammentò quella sera che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il suo complenno.

Nemmeno si rammentò ch'era la prima volta, da quando si erano conosciuti, che sarebbe stata sola.

Poco male, nessuno sapeva di quella ricorrenza. Forse solo Donna Lari che aveva preso a guradarla con insistenza ma forse l'insistenza era dovuta al caos in cui era piombata Alcantia nel giro d'una manciata di minuti, a seguito degli ordini di quella che aveva tutta l'aria d'essere diventata davvero la nuova padrona.

Alla fine la stanza venne trovata.

Si fece posto nella dispensa, quella più ampia, la paglia gettata a terra, lenzuola, pane e carne secca…

Alla fine s'era ritrovata lì ad osservare quella gente, ad uno ad uno, a chiedersi che sarebbe accaduto, mentre i muscoli cedevano alla fatica e un bimbetto le venne addosso correndo e lei l'afferrò prima che quello inciampando cascasse.

Il muso ripulito, lo guardò, e quello sorrise che adesso aveva la pancia piena e gli occhi erano limpidi anche se stanchi.

Le spiegazioni si snodarono per svariate ore con l'aiuto del musulmano dalla pelle color dell'ebano e del soffione di Tarassaco che però cascava letteralmente dal sonno, con l'inglese che stava lì, alle spalle, senza aver mai cavato la mano dall'elsa della spada, non fosse mai accaduto che quelli avessero mostrato una faccia ancor più scura di quella che scava la fame e la miseria.

Era buio adesso. era freddo…

Il calore del camino aveva asciugato la pelle e le vesti riverberandosi sui volti.

Oscar s'era accucciata sul divanetto davanti al fuoco, l'energumeno ancora seduto a tavola osservava Martin ch'era crollato, appoggiando la testa sulla tavola, gli occhi chiusi.

"So per certo che a Livourne vive una comunità armena…".

Oscar annuì, le lingue di fuoco danzavano davanti agli occhi, intorpidendo i sensi, impedendo di sostenere, per il resto della sera, la conversazione.

Tutte le vigilie avevano iniziato a riaffacciarsi nella mente.

Tutte quelle vissute quando André ancora non c'era e tutte quelle assieme a lui.

Tutte quelle in cui lei non sapeva ancora nulla, né di lui né di sé stessa.

Alcune volte era rimasta a Versailles, per presenziare ad un ricevimento, e allora si rammentò di non averlo potuto incontrare se non il giorno dopo.

Lui era là, appoggiato alla porta della scuderia.

Quand'erano bambini le veniva incontro e la guardava estasiato, che non era da tutti nascere il giorno del Santo Natale. La guardava come a dirle quanto fosse fortunata.

Poi, dopo, non era più stato il caso di scambiarsi tanti convenevoli.

Però André c'era sempre…

C'era stato sempre.

C'era…

Dio, se almeno fosse riuscita ad odiarlo, ad ammettere che anche se aveva sbagliato, lui non avrebbe mai dovuto farle subire l'affronto di non amarla più.

Di quello aveva paura.

Nulla era riuscito a dividerli, tranne che lei stessa.

"Perdonate…monsieur…la vostra stanza è pronta…".

Donna Lari era tornata, lo sguardo truce verso l'inglese e l'energumeno, sempre seduto al tavolo, muto, immobile, forse stava addirittura dormendo o recuperando le forze, anche se aveva gli occhi aperti.

"Vi ringrazio ma non possiamo accettare…".

"Mi è stato detto di fare così…madame ha pensato non fosse il caso d'andar fuori a quest'ora…".

"Madame…" – ripetè Hornett tra sé e sé, gli suonava strano l'appellativo, che lui quella l'aveva conosciuta alle prese con ben altri mostri - "Madame?".

Si alzò Sir Joseph Hornett andando verso l'altra che non era più entrata nella conversazione.

Il respiro lieve…

"Ma…" – obiettò chiandosi ad osservare il volto dell'altra, gli occhi chiusi - "Ma si è…".

"Addormentata!" – chiosò la domestica negando col capo come a dire che così sarebbe finita quella dannata giornata – "Era inevitabile…si è stancata…".

Hornett era accovacciato di fronte all'altra.

Immemore d'esser osservato allungò le dita, scostò i capelli che coprivano un poco il viso.

"Monsieur?" – chiese sovrappensiero rivolto alla custode, senza accennare a voltare il viso.

"Intendete il padrone? Monsieur Grandier è sceso a Roma per contrattare la vendita di alcuni cavalli…".

"Ma…domani è il Santo Natale? E' partito ugualmente?".

La constatazione fu inevitabile, per quel che ci aveva capito lui, i due passeggeri conosciuti su Le Comte Vert erano molto uniti. Ritrovarli divisi in una simile occasione suonava strano.

Nel fondo dello stomaco uno spiraglio tanto beffardo quanto isistente si fece strada.

"Ha deciso così!" – tagliò corto Donna Lari che intuiva altro dietro la velta acontestazione dell'inglese.

C'era dell'altro sì, che da quando quello era arrivato non aveva fatto altro che seguire madame, con gli occhi, osservandola, scrutando l'espressione, i gesti…

Cosa volesse…

L'inglese non si scompose.

Convenne che fosse strano, convenne che il Capitano Norel de Ville avesse avuto ragione da vendere nell'affermare che Sir Joseph Hornett quando voleva qualcosa in un modo o nell'altro ci riusciva sempre ad averla.

Sir Joseph Hornett era arrivato fino a Napoli tentando di convincersi che nulla avrebbe potuto fare per entrare nella vita di quella donna. Non c'era posto per altri se non per il compagno che aveva accanto. Li aveva conosciuti assieme eppure adesso…

Vendere dei cavalli non poteva essere impegno così importante per lasciare la tenuta, per lasciare lei…

Lo sguardo s'illuminò mantenendosi su quello di Oscar.

Donna Lari prese a pestare i piedi, sbuffando, facendo leva sull'ora tarda per invitare l'inglese ed il compare ad accomodarsi nella loro stanza, che a madame ci avrebbe pensato lei.

Rimase di sasso quando l'inglese si portò l'indice al dito, nemmeno sollevando gli occhi sulla donna…

"Ssssh…prego!".

"Come?".

"Vi sono grata madame per la vostra gentilezza…" – riprese Hornett tenendo lo sguardo fisso alla donna ch'era addormentata sul divanetto – "Prego…sareste così gentile da far strada al mio amico ed accompagnarlo nella sua stanza? E poi di far strada a me…vorrei aiutare madame a coricarsi…ma non vorrei svegliarla…".

Implicitamente invitava Donna Lari ad uscire e a lasciar lì l'altro padrone del luogo e dei gesti. Non solo in contemplazione.

La comare sgranò gli occhi che non comprendeva come il nuovo arrivato potesse permettersi una tale arroganza.

"Monsieur…".

Hornett sollevò gli occhi sulla custode. Erano limpidamente brillanti nonostante si comprendesse che l'ospite era davvero stanco morto.

L'indice alla bocca, non fiatò, un semplice cenno del capo a rimarcare che la donna poteva andarsene, anzi doveva.

Si sporse, accolse il corpo dell'altra tra le braccia, un mugugno…

Donna Lari fu costretta a far strada, il tragitto d'una rampa di scale e poi di nuovo le figure si ripiegarono ciascuna entro il proprio rispettabile ruolo.

"Starò qui ancora un poco…non temete…conosco…" – tossicchiò Hornett per recuperare il termine adatto – "Madame…l'ho già conosciuta e non dovete preoccuparvi…mi accerterò che riposi…".

"Monsieur! Che indecenza! Come vi permettete? Se l'è uno scherzo sappiate che certe scemenze non le tollero!" – lo rimbrottò acidamente l'altra che per poco non aveva finito per strozzarsi dalla sorpresa.

"Affatto! Andate! Penserò io a lei!".

Disarmante e chiaro uscì l'invito che aveva tutta l'aria d'essere un ordine, seppur docilmente espresso.

Il nervosismo della custode si riverberò sulla povera stoffa del grembiule ritorto fin quasi a lacerarsi.

"Se ci fosse il mio padrone!" – sibilò a denti stretti chinando il capo e piantando uno sguardo angosciato all'energumeno.

"Ma lui non c'è!" – sibilò Hornett, la mascella serrata, i pugni stretti, gli occhi piantati addosso a madame – "Non c'è!".

Donna Lari tentò un'ultima difesa alzando gli occhi al compare dell'inglese ch'era rimasto sulla porta, in piedi, la stazza non indifferente incuteva soggezione.

"Io…non conosco questo….questo…" – balbettò nervosamente a far intendere che lei non era sicura ad aggirarsi per casa con uno sconosciuto alle spalle, anche se l'aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi che l'energumeno ed il bambino erano talmente affiatati da sembrar quasi padre e figlio e allora sarebbe stato impossibile non fidarsi.

"Infedele!?" – Sir Joseph Hornet le mise in bocca l'appellativo, sarcasticamente.

Donna Lari piantò un broncio di conferma.

"Non preoccupatevi madame! Monsieur Ismael el Bakar è molto meno infedele di quel che può dar da pensare il suo aspetto. Credetemi! Non ho mai conosciuto uomo più fedele e leale del mio amico! Quindi…".

Il gioco di parole ed il voluto fraintendimento di senso innervosirono ancora di più Donna Lari che pestò il piede a terra e fece per prendersi in braccio Martin e caricarselo in spalla.

Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar la prevenne.

Aveva raccolto il moccioso addormentato come avesse colto un fiore in un campo od un palmo d'acqua lucente e ora rimarcava di potersi occupare di lui.

Donna Lari rimase stupefatta, il caos dei pregiudizi vorticava nella testa fino a far perdere l'equilibrio.

Parlò piano Sir Joseph Hornett una volta rimasto solo.

Si sedette a terra osservando il volto immerso nel sonno: "E sia! Vi farò una corte spietata Madame Oscar François de Jarjayes! Voi non l'accetterete ed io mi guarderò bene dal rivelarvelo. So che certe strategie con voi non funzionerebbero. Ma vi farò cambiare idea su di me. Se monsieur ha ritenuto di lasciarvi sola in un momento simile avrà avuto le sue buone ragioni. A me non intereressano ma per me è meglio così! Non mi tirerò indietro finchè non sarete mia!".

Si guardò attorno, individuò una coperta che stese sulle gambe, le dita scivolarono sulla guancia. In silenzio si permise solo di guardarla e contemplare il sonno. Aveva pensato davvero di non ritrovare nulla di lei e invece adesso l'aveva lì, davanti a sé, arresa a chissà quali sogni.

Gli pareva davvero di sognare…

Sognare d'odiarla per tenerla a sé, attraverso l'odio che in fondo è solo un'altra faccia d'uno stesso sentimento. Spesso amore e odio covano sotto la stessa cenere ed il destino si diverte a soffiarci sopra per vedere se è l'uno o l'altro a rianimarsi per primo.

La testa appoggiata alle braccia conserte sul tavolo, Monsieur André Grandier era stato sopraffatto dall'ultima mano a carte, l'ennesimo bicchiere di vino, la nausea che saliva dallo stomaco - non c'era abituato a bere così spesso, per tanti giorni di seguito - dopo un viaggio estenuante come quello che li aveva portati alla periferia di Roma, poco fuori le mura, varcate solo da Madame Artemisia de La Tour e dalla sorella, scure in volto e preoccupate e deluse che lui avesse declinato l'invito ad entrare ed accompagnarle, accampando la ragionevole necessità di star dietro alla vendita dei cavalli e che era stanco e che non avrebbe avuto nessuna intenzione di partecipare a nessun ricevimento, nemmeno a quello di benvenuto che si sarebbe tenuto proprio quella sera a casa del Signore di Tancredi, padre del giovane che aveva messo gli occhi sulla piccola Ambrose.

Era la vigilia del Santo Natale…

Non avrebbe avuto senso trascorrerla in compagnia di estranei. André voleva stare con lei, anche se tutti e due erano lontani. Era da una vita che accadeva così. Non rammentava ormai più d'aver trascorso un Natale se non con lei…

Donna Joria non se l'aspettava, dopo quel viaggio durato quasi una settimana, lo sguardo discretamente posato su monsieur che l'aveva degnata solo di deboli sorrisi, come se il corpo fosse lì, ma l'anima fosse stata chissà dove, perduta.

Era la vigilia del Santo Natale…

Roma, città governata dal più ferreo degl'imperatori d'Europa, fremeva dei preparativi per i festeggiamenti, le messe notturne, i ritrovi conviviali, le mistiche preghiere che potevano anche sfociare in incontri furtivi, fugaci, che sarebbero durati fino all'alba, nelle alcove oscure dei vicoli, come in una qualsiasi altra città d'Europa dal passato fulgido, potente e lascivo.

"Padrone…dobbiamo andare…".

Cristiano Simon, sempre sobriamente taciturno, convenne fosse ora di lasciare la bettola dove avevano cenato.

Mancava poco alla mezzanotte…

I locandieri erano aperti per accogliere chi voleva festeggiare e lasciare sui sudici banconi qualche moneta in più.

Il padrone era perduto nell'odio verso di lei e verso sé stesso, che non avrebbe mai immaginato d'arrivare davvero ad odiarla ed amarla al tempo stesso, al punto d'ascoltare la pazzia inondare le vene.

E si sorprese che adesso potesse arrivare anche ad odiarla, proprio perché l'aveva amata.

Odiarla veniva quasi naturale, perché averla amata gli aveva consentito d'accedere al luogo segreto ed oscuro dove s'era perduto assieme a lei.

Respiri, sussurri, abbandono…

Si era rivelato a lei, mostrandosi appassionatamente innamorato, al punto da diventare cieco e non vedere oltre lei, oltre ciò ch'erano sempre stati la mente ed il cuore di lei.

Gli veniva da vomitare e da piangere al tempo stesso.

Avrebbe voluto ferirla come lei aveva fatto con lui.

Perdersi in una bettola…

Non sarebbe bastato.

Perdersi dentro un'altra donna…

Un tempo non sarebbe bastato.

Adesso…

"No…" – intorpidito ma netto.

"Padrone…non è bene…restare fuori ancora…".

"Perché?" – la voce biascicata, André nemmeno aveva sollevato gli occhi su Cristiano.

Si limitò a contestare la richiesta dell'altro, accucciato tra le proprie braccia conserte, gli occhi chiusi, ebbro di pazzia annegata nel vino, in attesa che quello facesse il suo doveroso effetto e spezzasse la spirale assurda in cui era scivolato, voragine di ricordi tremanti…

Perduto dentro di lei e lei dentro di sé.

Il custode s'avvicinò al viso, tentando di mostrarsi meno coinvolto possibile, ma c'era una ragione precisa se chiedeva al padrone d'alzarsi e ripiegare in fretta all'alloggio scelto per riposare.

Non erano dentro le mura della città.

Quel giorno quando erano arrivati, erano stati accolti da alcuni mercanti di cavalli ch'erano rimasti estasiati ed entusiasti degli animali ch'erano giunti.

La contrattazione era stata rapida, forse troppo per l'esperienza di Cristiano.

Il denaro era stato sborsato in fretta. Così quel giorno stesso s'erano ritrovati con i cavalli ceduti e la borsa colma, da custodire. E tenersi alla larga da bettole simili sarebbe stato inevitabile.

Cristiano e Valentino decisero d'esser risoluti. Uno da una parte e uno dall'altra s'issarono il corpo per le braccia come fosse un sacco vuoto mentre il padrone bofonchiava che non aveva voglia di andarsene e che se loro volevano potevano anche lasciarlo lì.

Nella testa vagava ed atterriva il pensiero di finire lungo disteso in un letto, un letto qualsiasi, dove il sonno avrebbe rapito i sensi, fino al mattino, quando lo sguardo si sarebbe aperto alla luce ed alla coltre tiepida desolatamente vuota.

Ci avrebbe messo un poco a comprendere, per qualche istante avrebbe fatto leva sui ricordi, e, ne era certo, quelli più teneri e suadenti sarebbero giunti per primi ad ammansire la rabbia, per poi essere spazzati via dagli altri, quelli che s'erano nutriti delle parole insulse che le aveva rovesciato addosso, dipanati alla ricerca di una ragione plausibile e logica che gli avesse dato motivo e capacità d'accettare il silenzio opposto sul figlio che cresceva dentro di lei.

André sarebbe rimasto lì, allora, solo, inciso dall'inevitabile ammissione che di ragioni non ce n'erano, né logiche, né plausibili, e che solo lei, solo la sua innata solitudine, solo la sua dolorosa affermazione di sé come unica custode della sua stessa vita, avessero generato il silenzio, escludendo lui dalla vita dell'altra.

Il pensiero l'avrebbe trafitto e forse si sarebbe messo pure a gridare come un pazzo e avrebbe rischiato di piangere come uno scemo. Non voleva finire così…

Ecco perché non voleva tornare a stare solo.

Il vicoletto era buio, incuneato attraverso alte pareti fatte di assi che dovevano essere case, ricoveri, al più catapecchie senza finestre, chiuse, sprangate, oscure.

Il Papa aveva tentato di ripulire la città, almeno quella che quotidianamente avrebbe avuto l'ardire di calpestare attorno al Quirinale, residenza estiva, e a San Pietro, dove teneva le solenni celebrazioni di rito cristiano.

Fuori le mura, no…

Fuori pullulava il solito variegato circo di maschere oscure, più o meno nobili, più o meno riconoscibili, più o meno amichevoli.

I due custodi si strinsero attorno ad André, quando, alzando lo sguardo, intravidero il vicoletto sbarrato da un gruppetto di personaggi intabarrati fino al mento, la testa ammantata da cappellacci scuri, le mani ai fianchi o meglio alle spade.

 _C'era d'aspettarselo!_ – digrignò a denti stretti Cristiano.

Qualcuno doveva aver tenuto d'occhio i viandanti, le trattative, il passaggio di denaro e forse aveva maturato l'insana idea di andarselo a prendere quel denaro.

O riprenderserlo, vai a capire chi fossero quelli e chi li mandava.

"Padrone…dobbiamo tornare indietro…".

Anche André alzò lo sguardo, non portava la lente che tanto l'alcol aveva annebbiato la vista a sufficienza. Intuì lo sbarramento e vista l'ora intuì le ragioni.

"Sta bene! Se quelli hanno voglia di menar le mani…".

Incosciente e gradasso…

Irriconoscibile!

"Padrone…quelli hanno le spade…noi no! Sapete ch'è proibito girare armati!".

"Certo che lo so…Madame Artemisia mi ha raccontato la storia di quel suo pittore…come diavolo si chiamava!?" – la mano roteò in aria con disprezzo – "Messer Caravaggio!".

Era ubriaco André e vaneggiava e pareva stesse parlando in mezzo ad un gruppetto di ospiti d'una festa danzante. No, gli altri stavano là, davanti, fermi, in attesa che le future vittime commettessero un errore, le mani avevano allargato il mantello e si comprendeva adesso ch'erano davvero armati.

La speranza era che non possedessero pistole.

Nel dubbio…

"Sapete…" – biascicò André – "Non è difficile disarmare qualcuno che porta una spada! Accadeva anche a Parigi…i Soldati della Guardia erano abbastanza abili!".

Si staccò dai fedeli custodi, un pezzo di legno abbastanza lungo afferrato in fretta e brandito contro gli altri che alla vista avevano preso a compattarsi, mentre impercettibili smorfie di disappunto solcavano i volti. Il nervosismo avanzava…

Così fece André, senza attendere che gli avversari prendessero l'iniziativa.

Quello, dannazione, glielo aveva insegnato lei, ad attaccare per primi, sempre, che se non c'è scampo, almeno s'induce l'avversario ad avere il dubbio d'aver calcolato male la propria superiorità.

Prese ad avanzare, un grido, gli altri si compattarono ancora di più. Cristiano e Valentino s'armarono anche loro e giù dietro al padrone che aveva preso a roteare in aria il bastone, per quel che consentivano le mura strette della straducola.

Gridarono allora tutti e tre come forsennati andando incontro per primi agli sconosciuti che arretrarono inizialmente e poi sguainarono le spade tentando di contrattaccare, lo schianto tra la lama fredda ed il legno nodoso fu immediato, sorprendente, le dita non riuscirono a reggere il colpo e l'arma volò via.

La prima spada cadde a terra, il metallo schiantato contro il fondo fangoso della strada, il suono ovattato si riverberò lungo la via, innalzandosi e correndo su verso l'alto.

C'era da fare più confusione possibile, anche s'era notte fonda, anche se i movimenti erano rallentati.

I colpi no, quelli erano potenti, sollecitati dalla rabbia, dall'odio, dall'incapacità di comprendere, e allora forse, risolversi a sfogarsi così, contro perfetti estranei, perfetti avversari che avevano colto al volo, loro malgrado, l'implosione dei sensi, col rischio di rimetterci la vita, poteva andar bene ugualmente.

I colpi si susseguirono insistenti…

Le spade tentarono di colpire, i sibili stroncati dalle energiche bastonate.

Un altro avversario venne disarmato.

André se lo ritrovò davanti, lo sguardo annebbiato, fradicio di sudore…

Quello prese ad arretrare e lui no, continuò ad avanzare, senz'accorgersi d'aver qualcuno alle spalle.

"Padrone!" – il grido d'allerta di Cristino.

Valentino impegnato col terzo che non demordeva gridò anche lui…

Il bastone ruotato in aria s'allungò a colpire l'ombra davanti mentre quella dietro che pure era disarmata avanzò arrivando addosso al gruppo.

Un grido, un altro grido…

Il custode ch'era riuscito a liberarsi, si ritrovò negli occhi la figura del padrone che cadeva giù, lentamente, il vicolo rianimato, luci tremule avevano preso a rischiarare il fondo della strada.

Stava arrivando gente richiamata dal trambusto.

Gli avversari presero a ritirarsi, intuendo il rischio d'essere scoperti o, peggio ancora, di restare incastrati tra la folla.

André era a terra, immobile…

"Padrone!" – prese a chiamarlo Cristiano, gli occhi si riempirono di un'ombra che tornava indietro, forse il tentativo d'un ultimo assalto.

Il custode si frappose, il braccio alzato ad impedire che la lama scivolasse sul corpo immobile a terra.

Il grido…

Valentino si gettò sul padre che non rispondeva più, nemmeno lui, lo sguardo terreo, il volto bianco.

"Padre…".

Abbracciò il corpo dell'uomo, ch'era chino sull'altro corpo.

"Padre!" – tremava mentre nessuno degli altri due rispondeva ed il respiro s'era fermato, inghiottito dal terrore.

Sollevò gli occhi per ritrovarsi circondando da musi scuri, sporchi, occhi sgranati. Erano tutti sconosciuti…

"Aiutatemi…" – sussurrò mentre intuiva il corpo del padre muoversi.

Un colpo di tosse.

"Valentino…il padrone…è stato ferito…".

"Come stai? Padre…".

"Credo d'essere stato colpito di striscio…il padrone…".

Cristiano Simon si sollevò ritrovandosi seduto, poi si chinò di nuovo, andando con la faccia al volto di André, ch'era immobile.

Prese a tastarlo, le spalle, i fianchi, la schiena, per cercare la ferita, l'umidità s'era fatta strada tra la stoffa ruvida, l'odore pungente del sangue. L'intuiva ma non capiva da dove provenisse.

"L'hanno colpito…anche lui…dobbiamo portarlo via di qui…".

"E' vivo?".

"Si…respira…".

"Madame…Donna Artemisia mi ha detto che loro sono a Palazzo Odescalchi…" – rammentò Valentino Simon.

"Non so dove sia…".

Anche Valentino s'era seduto a terra, lo sguardo sbarrato, i nervi a fior di pelle di fronte al rischio che aveva appena corso di perdere suo padre.

La piccola folla prese a mugugnare e a ripetere il nome…

"Palazzo Odescalchi? Vi ci portiamo noi!".

Cristiano non sapeva se fidarsi ma non c'era molto da fare. Non conosceva molta gente a Roma e, comunque, a quel punto, era bene rintanarsi in un posto sicuro dove ricevere cure e protezione.

La destra aperta sul petto di André che non si era risvegliato.

La mano stava sul cuore per accertarsi che quello continuasse a battere, che non era possibile perdere il padrone a quella maniera.

La bisaccia col denaro a tracolla ondeggiava, c'era da scommetterci che il guaio aveva origine da lì.

Dannazione, lo doveva immaginare Cristiano Simon che là fuori non sarebbero stati al sicuro ma il padrone non ne aveva voluo sapere di alloggiare dentro le mura, assieme agli altri viaggiatori.

Parevano infinitamente lunghe le vie, vuote, scure…

Sparute torce ad illuminare icone votive incastonate nei muri degli edifici ondeggiavano al vento, troppo alte per arrivare a lambire il fondo della strada mentre l'orientamento era già perduto da un pezzo e Cristiano per qualche istante ebbe il dubbio che tutti in realtà fossero d'accordo e che quel percorso, compiuto nervosamente dietro a perfetti sconosciuti che ogni tanto si voltavano per accertarsi s'erano ancora tutti vivi, li avrebbe imbottigliati in un vicolo cieco, una botta in testa e addio denaro…

No…

La via s'aprì più larga e silenziosa e colta.

Palazzi signorili, compatti, altissimi, istoriati di cariatidi e capitelli e balconi in ferro e pietra, accompagnarono i passi. Il gruppo si arrestò avanti al portone sprangato d'uno di essi, protetto da un cancello di ferro, lance acuminate in cima alla ringhiera.

Presero a sbraitare i disperati, attaccandosi alle sbarre, i bastoni fatti scorrere su e giù che per poco l'intero quartiere si sarebbe destato e anche i gendarmi avrebbero preso a battere la strada e a correr dietro a tutti.

Ci volle poco con quel baccano a svegliare gli abitanti del palazzo…

"Joria…che…succede?" – Ambrose s'era svegliata di colpo e negli occhi il corpo della sorella che si muoveva in fretta nella stanza, la camicia da notte bianca che pareva un fantasma e poi la vestaglia indossata in fretta ed un altro pastrano ch'era davvero freddo.

"Sono venuti a chiamarmi…pare sia accaduto un incidente a monsieur…ed ai suoi custodi…" – la voce allarmata, s'era tirata su i capelli alla meglio, una forcina ed un nastro ad ammaestrare le ciocche ribelli.

"Resta qui…non so nulla…".

La porta sbattuta in fretta quella era scomparsa mentre Ambrose era rimasta lì, il cuore che balzava in gola…

"Madame…".

"Voi siete…".

Gli sguardi s'incontrarono sgranati ed atterriti. Non era dato stabilire quali di quelli lo fosse di più seppure la ragione stava lì.

"Sono Cristiano…madame…perdonate se veniamo a quest'ora ma era l'unico posto che m'è venuto in mente…".

Cristiano Simon era fermo, ritto, in piedi. Gli era stato consentito solo d'entrare, come al figlio che reggeva il corpo di André. Non un passo all'interno del palazzo, non fino a quando non si fosse accertato chi erano quelli e perché avessero chiesto di Donna Artemisia.

L'altra lo guardò, gli occhi atterriti quando scorse André che non riusciva a reggersi in piedi. Valentino l'adagiò a terra…

L'altro tossiva e bofonchiava e si lamentava…

"Che è accaduto?" – chiese l'altra chinandosi su di lui.

"Joria…li conosci?" – Messer Tancredi d'Altavilla, il padrone di casa, voleva comprendere se la storia era vera.

Alle spalle della donna, una pistola in mano…

"Si…li conosco…abbiamo fatto il viaggio assieme…quest'uomo abita in una casa accanto alla nostra…ma che è successo?".

Le lacrime trattenute…

"Siamo stati aggrediti…"– spiegò Cristiano Simon.

Il padrone di casa comprese, abbassò la pistola, un cenno del capo e due domestici s'avvicinarono per constatare lo stato del ferito.

"Anche mio padre è stato ferito!" – concluse Valentino.

"Anche…voi?".

Donna Joria si voltò, uno sguardo di supplica al padrone di casa…

"Portateli di sotto…sarà più comodo lavare le ferite…" – concluse quello avanzando – "Dove siete stati feriti?".

"Io al braccio…" – disse Cristiano – "Il padrone non lo so. Non riesco a capire…".

"Va bene…vedrò di visitarlo…".

Si stupì Cristiano Simon andando con gli occhi all'unica persona conosciuta.

"Messer Tancredi è un medico…" – spiegò Donna Joria.

Il corpo issato, Joria rimase con lo sguardo su André, seguendolo ed invitando Cristiano a venir dietro a loro, e così Valentino.

Entrarono tutti, Donna Joria compresa.

Il custode si mise in un angolo…

Il padrone di casa l'interrogò con gli occhi e l'altro negò, come a dire che stava bene e di pensare prima al padrone.

La consistenza dei vestiti era stata minata dalla lama, le dita scostarono dapprima il mantello, poi la giacca, poi la camicia, scura…

Madame Artemisia stava lì, poco dietro, le mani nelle mani, gli occhi sbarrati a balbettare i propri sensi di colpa.

"Avrei dovuto insistere! Non doveva restare là fuori…ma…non ha voluto sentir ragioni! Perché?".

Un respiro fondo…

"Tancredi…come sta?".

L'uomo rimase in silenzio: "Sembra che l'abbiano colpito con un coltello ma di striscio, al fianco…".

Gli occhi scrutarono il resto del torace al lume della candela. Riconobbero la cicatrice, il leggero gonfiore proprio all'altezza del cuore. Le dita ci passarono sopra, la testa negò. E poi altri segni, antichi, ch'erano rimasti incisi sulla pelle e forse nell'anima.

"Che c'è?" – l'incalzò Artemisia.

"Niente…ma quest'uomo deve averne passate davvero tante…per quel che mi riguarda…".

Tancredi d'Altavilla chiese ai due accompagnatori di sollevare il corpo per accertare che non vi fossero altre ferite alla schiena. Il chiarore della candela catturò l'altra cicatrice.

"Per quel che mi riguarda direi che sembra un reduce…ma è giovane…non vedo dove potrebbe essersi procurato tutte queste cicatrici se non in guerra…magari è stato in America!".

La chiosa incise la carne…

Donna Artemisia de La Tour si ritrovava tra le dita pareri tanto sorprendenti quanto discordanti tra loro.

André non era nobile ma si comportava come se lo fosse stato. Il corpo martoriato da cicatrici pareva quello di un combattente…

 _Dio…_

 _Che razza di vita poteva aver mai vissuto?_

"Lo lascio a te…" – concluse il medico rialzandosi dopo aver constatato che la ferita non era fonda – "Mi pare anche sufficientemente ubriaco…credo che comincerà a sentire dolore quando gli sarà passata la sbronza!".

La conclusione s'accompagnò ad un respiro fondo, più che altro di compatimento.

L'uomo si rivolse al custode: "E voi?".

"Sto bene messere…vi ringrazio…mi basterà sciacquare la ferita e metterci l'unguento sopra…".

Annuì l'altro: "Ne convengo! Restate pure quanto desiderate…e se domani avete necessità d'assistere alla Santa Messa vedete d'informarmi. Vi procurerò una scorta…non si sa mai che quelli che v'hanno aggredito non decidano di terminare il lavoro…sapete chi erano?".

"Non lo so…probabilmente volevano il denaro della vendita dei cavalli…".

Sorrise Messer Tancredi d'Altavilla ponendo una domanda.

"Avete trattato con gl'inviati di Sua Santità?".

"Oui…messere…" – ammise Cristiano Simon dubbioso, che non comprendeva il nesso.

"Allora siete stati fortunati ad esserne usciti vivi!".

"Perché?".

"E' accaduto ancora…sapete…il nostro _imperatore_ ha cattivi consiglieri. Vai a sapere poi se quelli fanno di testa propria o eseguono ordini. Fatto sta che chi viene pagato, soprattutto quando si contrattano cavalli, viene seguito e stranamente si ritrova senza il denaro guadagnato. Alle volte sono solo ragazzini dalle mani abilmente agili, altre volte gente più spergiudicata com'è toccato a voi. Pare incredibile, eppure davvero questa gente afferma di perseguire la volontà di Nostro Signore!".

La chiosa sarcastica sorprese davvero.

Il ferito prese a tossire, forte…

Un grido, una smorfia che avrebbe voluto alzarsi e Joria lo costrinse a restare giù, fermo, immobile, che doveva terminare di medicarlo.

Un sibilo a denti stretti, che l'altro pareva moribondo ma invece no, aveva ascoltato proprio tutto.

"Certo…" - biascicò André prima di ripiombare nel limbo dell'incoscienza – "Dove c'è Dio…c'è sempre anche il demonio!".

"La sa lunga il vostro padrone!" – convenne Tancredi d'Altavilla sorridendo amaramente – "E' stato fortunato e ho il dubbio che abbia avuto ancora a che fare con gente del genere. E allora mi domando come mai non si sia messo nella condizione d'evitare questo scontro?! Non è per caso che lui l'aveva già capito e l'ha fatto di proposito a ritrovarsi in questo guaio?".

La domanda rimase lì a galleggiare, aspra, inevitabile, oscura.

Cristiano Simon ebbe un termito ed ammise dentro di sé che poteva essere un'ipotesi plausibile.

Il padrone era francese, certo, non poteva conoscere Roma od i suoi perversi meccanismi ma non era uno sprovveduto ed esser vissuti a Parigi non doveva esser stato poi così diverso!

E nei due mesi precedenti aveva dimostrato d'essere avveduto, intelligente, aperto ma severo.

Era stato così fino al giorno dell'incidente, quando quella donna ch'era arrivata alla tenuta era stata tirata fuori dalla voragine del Monte Casale.

Da allora tutto era cambiato, l'umore, lo sguardo, il tono della voce, tutto s'era rabbuiato, intristito, come se un vulcano, dopo aver dato sfoggio d'un imponente eruzione, avesse ricoperto il paesaggio d'uno spesso manto di cenere e tutto fosse stato sepolto sotto, morto, senza voce.

Cristiano ed il figlio si scambiarono un'occhiata angosciata.

 _Che gli stava prendendo a Monsieur André Grandier?_

"Come state?" – Joria s'era seduta sul letto, s'era chinata, André aveva aperto gli occhi, prendendo a fissare il vuoto, i denti stretti, la mascella serrata, le dita chiuse.

Nessuna risposta…

Sentiva freddo, la testa girava, i ricordi erano vaghi, ma quelli più importanti stavano sempre lì a rammentargli il passato, la rabbia, i silenzi.

Era solo un servo…

"Riposate…siete…sei…sei stato fortunato André…".

Chiuse gli occhi immediatamente André per non ascoltare la voce suadente, per non intuire le dita dell'altra che accarezzavano la fronte.

S'impose di non aprirsi a lei. S'impose di essere servo dell'altra, a tutti i costi.

Solo che la scusa non bastava più.

La giustificazione di amarla, Oscar, non era più sufficiente a sostenere l'orgoglio, il senso di rispetto.

Il suggerimento dell'odio risorse dall'oscurità dell'anima.

Odiarla anche così, lasciandosi accarezzare da altre mani, lasciandosi vegliare da un'altra voce, lasciandosi ammaliare dal desiderio di un'altra donna, Joria, volutamente stavolta, non come era accaduto in passato, con Diane, con Carmilla, quando aveva solo tentato di dimenticare lei, Oscar.

Ora non voleva dimenticarla, ora voleva ferirla, imparare ad odiarla.

Che poi l'amore e l'odio sono facce d'una stessa medaglia.

Anche l'odio impedisce di separarsi.

Effimero escamotage…

Joria si chinò, stavolta non accettò di stare in disparte. Le dita s'aprirono piano sul torace, André aveva gli occhi chiusi, accolse la carezza suadente e piena, senza esitazione.

Anche la donna si soffermò alla cicatrice sul cuore, sorprendente che un uomo fosse stato colpito lì e fosse ancora vivo.

Fu lui a muoversi, le braccia si sollevarono ad afferrare i polsi dell'altra. Lo sguardo si aprì, in silenzio…

André voleva essere libero, voleva essere diverso.

"Joria…".

"Stai…tranquillo…resto qui…non ti disturberò…" – il suono della voce era morbido, lo sguardo lo fissava, cogliendo l'inflessione del respiro, il cedimento dei sensi.

Il chiarore del moccolo ondeggiava negli occhi socchiusi.

Il viso prese ad avvicinarsi…

Le labbra furono su di lui, dischiuse, incerte.

André strinse i polsi allora, per trattenerli, per dare un segnale.

Poche parole…

Severe ed aspre…

"Ammetto di aver avuto poche amanti nella mia vita…".

Poche parole, il senso colpì come una frustata.

Fu André ad aprire gli occhi per osservare la reazione dell'altra, immediatamente sorpresa, che l'appellativo _amante_ non l'aveva mai immaginato per sé.

L'uomo che aveva di fronte le era parso libero, ma, al di là d'una mera valutazione dialettica sul termine, la donna aveva compreso che lui l'aveva volutamente definita così, forse per mettere in chiaro i ruoli, gl'intendimenti, gli scopi dell'avvicinamento che non era poi ormai così segreto.

Se non altro rendeva definiva l'idea chi sarebbero stati da quel momento, senza fraintendimenti, senza illusioni reciproche. Cinico a dirsi ma piuttosto pratico.

Joria si ritrasse, d'istinto, non per strategia. Aveva compreso che l'altro non era abituato al corteggiamento, non per strategia ma semplicemente perché non ne aveva mai avuto necessità.

Si sovrapponevano una sull'altra le sorprendenti rivelazioni che raccoglieva, sia attraverso le valutazioni chi l'aveva conosciuto, sia attraverso le proprie intuizioni.

Così l'appellativo un poco feriva uscito dalla bocca di André e lei si prodigò in una timida recriminazione.

"Monsieur…non intendevo…".

André si tirò su, tanto per squadrare l'altra e provare a divertirsi un po', per strategia stavolta.

Se doveva avere un'amante tanto valeva esser chiari.

Artemisia, Joria, era creatura affascinante.

André ammetteva di non avere dimestichezza con le regole del corteggiamento e voleva esser certo che tutto fosse chiaro anche per l'altra.

"Spero di non avervi offeso…madame…" – il tono era severo, duro, quasi cinico, davvero.

L'altra si stupì del cambiamento repentino, intuendo che l'uomo in un certo senso stava recitando.

Lo sperò.

Iniziò una sorta si battaglia verbale.

"Sperate male…monsieur!" – replicò l'altra indietreggiando e staccandosi – "Per chi mi avete preso?".

Si divertiva André, in un certo senso gli pareva di recitare una parte, anche se quella era solo una prova prima del debutto.

"Mi era sembrato avreste desiderato avvicinarvi…".

"Avete compreso male, allora, anche questo!".

S'era alzata Joria, risentita, nemmeno lei aveva dimestichezza con certe schermaglie ma pungeva il fatto d'esser stata fraintesa. A quel punto non comprendeva se davvero l'altro l'avrebbe usata per divertirsi e basta oppure…

Forse non aveva capito nulla di quell'uomo e lei s'era spinta troppo oltre.

"Allora perdonatemi!" – la voce contratta e morbida incise i sensi.

Dio, la parte del…

La parte del cinico André non la sapeva proprio recitare. Ma se anche se fosse stato così, a Donna Joria sarebbe andato bene lo stesso.

Dovette ammetterlo, alla fine.

Si voltò, fu lei a quel punto ad avvicinarsi di nuovo. Il gioco consisteva nello sfidarsi, non nel ritrarsi mostrandosi lesi nell'orgoglio.

Il viso al viso…

"Avete capito male, monsieur, e mi duole d'esser stata io, col mio comportamento, ad indurvi in errore. Non sono abituata a trattare con gli uomini come fossi la loro amante ma di certo, quando un uomo m'affascina, posso affermare di comportarmi piuttosto ingenuamente per conquistarlo e per lasciarmi sedurre da lui. E voi…tu…tu ci sei riuscito André! Che tu l'abbia fatto con intenzione oppure no!".

La linea sottile del confine invisibile prese ad assottigliarsi sempre più.

Se non fosse stato che l'odio, come l'amore, tiene legate le persone…

André osservò Joria, lo sguardo era fisso a sé, lo sguardo nocciola, limpido, intenso, severamente sfrontato a sfidarsi a chi sarebbe riuscito a mettere in scacco l'altro.

Il punto era che la mente di André era colma di odio, la mente dell'altra colma d'intenso sentire che cresceva anche in quel momento, anche sotto le sferzate di quello strano battibecco, un poco insulso ed inutile.

"Non era mia intenzione sedurvi allora!" – riprese André – "Sono desolato se, col mio comportamento, vi ho indotto in errore!".

Le rovesciava addosso le sue stesse parole.

Si sporse verso di lei…

Afferrò i polsi tirandola su di sé e l'altra - fu inevitabile - sussultò. Non aveva più strategie.

L'unico uomo che aveva conosciuto era il marito, s'era sposata giovane, non aveva amato che lui, e poi lui era morto. E adesso aveva conosciuto André incomprensibilmente oscuro, ombra d'una luce che lei non era ancora riuscita ad individuare e collocare nella vita di lui.

Si mescolarono per un istante l'ombra di lui ed un'altra luce.

Si mescolarono, sfiorandosi in un bacio effimero, colmo, intenso, le dita affondate nei capelli, la bocca a godersi la consistenza di altre labbra, diverse, che non appartenevano a _lei…_

Non era lei…

 _Dio…_

 _Che stai facendo?_

Se lo chiese André mentre ascoltava la donna divincolarsi un poco e poi staccarsi…

Il respiro contratto, il viso al viso…

"E questo?" – chiese sorpresa – "Non era vostra intenzione sedurmi?! E questo che significa allora?".

André comprese d'essersi spinto oltre, dove lo spingeva l'odio, il rancore, la rabbia.

"Questo…questo fa parte di quel che vi dicevo…essere amanti…può essere piacevole…".

"Non dovevate!" – Joria intuì la gratuità dell'affronto.

André non era un libertino, si sforzava di esserlo. Dunque metteva in pratica il miglior sistema per allontanare una donna come lei che non avrebbe mai acconsentito d'essere l'amante d'un libertino.

Joria si vide costretta allora a recitare la propria parte di donna onesta, l'onore violato per un puro fraintendimento, nessuno a cui chiedere che quell'onore venisse emendato e ripulito.

"Siete ingiusto con me!" – riprese abbassando lo sguardo – "Non vi avrei mai ritenuto capace d'un simile gesto!".

"Proprio perché non ne sarei mai capace, d'approfittarmi di voi intendo, ho osato avvicinarvi, in questo modo. La vostra reazione vi fa onore. Ed era su questo che contavo, per farvi comprendere che io non sono adatto a voi, Joria…credetemi…è bene mettere da parte qualsiasi sentimento, ammesso sia ciò che penso, perché so per certo che rimarreste delusa…".

 _Dio…_

André parlava come se ci fosse un'altra donna nella sua vita.

Donna Joria vide quella luce, alla fine la vide, avvolta tra le braccia dell'uomo che vagava nella propria oscurità.

"Siete molto sicuro di voi!" – lo rimproverò – "Siete…sei…sei certo di parlare solo per me, oppure la delusione varrebbe anche per te?".

André rimase colpito dalla perspicacia. In fondo l'altra aveva ragione.

Eppure negò, massaggiandosi le tempie.

Il vino stava abbandonando i muscoli, era bene terminare la conversazione prima che una parola di troppo sfuggisse dalle labbra.

Inspiegabilmente si sentiva attratto da quella donna. Era creatura forte, decisa, femminile, mai scontata. Non poteva approfittarsi di lei, non poteva cedere all'istinto di perdersi tra le sue braccia…

Era un idiota ma non un farabutto.

Avrebbe cercato altrove…

Altrove…

 _§§§_

 _25 dicembre 1789, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livoune…_

Se l'era ritrovato lì, addormentato, sul divanetto ai piedi del letto.

Lo sguardo un poco assonnato non si sorprese più di tanto, non si meravigliò.

Piuttosto si chiese come c'era arrivata a letto, perché, questo lo ricordava bene, la notte prima doveva essere crollata dopo la cena frugale, dopo aver dato disposizioni che alla tenuta accogliessero quel gruppo di disperati che le erano venuti incontro alla spiaggia.

Rammentò che s'era addormentata nella saletta attigua alla cucina.

Si sedette sul letto, le coperte addosso, guardò il profilo addormentato di Sir Joseph Hornett, rannicchiato e stropicciato sul divanetto.

Lo scorse, nell'ombra. L'altro era rimasto lì, evidentemente disattendendo all'offerta di andare a dormire nella torre, dove lei aveva disposto fossero alloggiati l'inglese e il musulmano.

Convenne che l'altro aveva alzato il tiro con lei, non era poi così sprovveduta, un uomo non si ferma a rannicchiarsi sul divanetto scomodo della camera d'una donna se non per…

Le coperte scostate via, in fretta e furia…

"Che fate qui?" – la domanda tagliò il silenzio.

L'inglese si ritrovò lo sguardo addosso, la coscienza un poco assonnata, con calma serafica accolse la domanda dal tono decisamente aspro, ricambiandola con un sorriso aperto e disarmante.

"Ben svegliata! Vedo che non avete perso il vostro temperamento!" – l'apostrofò quello stirandosi ed assumento una posizione più civile.

"Che diavolo fate qui?" – la domanda ripetuta.

"E' semplice! Badavo che non vi cacciaste di nuovo nei guai!" – la risposta disarmante.

"Che?".

"Non rammentate? Ieri sera…".

No, Oscar non rammentava.

Una delle bizzarre conseguenze della sua sitazione era che quando le veniva sonno si addormentava, punto e basta, giusto il tempo di ricavarsi un luogo riparato.

Le era capitato persino in spiaggia…

"Ieri sera?" – balbettò incerta, che, a quel punto, la mente non riportava nessun ricordo e allora tutto poteva essere accaduto.

"Non temete…non è accaduto nulla di sconveniente…" – sbadigliò Hornett stirandosi di nuovo e passandosi una mano sulla faccia. Il viso era coperto da una leggera barba.

"Perdonate! Devo essere impresentabile!".

"Non avete terminato di raccontare!" – l'incalzò lei e a quel punto davvero l'altro ebbe certezza che quella donna non si scandalizzava se si ritrovava davanti uomini non proprio in perfetto ordine, gentiluomini per intenderci. Con la vita che aveva vissuto!

La curiosità mordeva la coscienza…

"Nulla…quando vi ho riaccompagnato in camera…ecco…vi siete stesa…il tempo che io arrivassi alla porta e vi siete rialzata…vi ho chiamato… ma voi…ma davvero non ricordate nulla?".

Negò Oscar, non ricordava. La mente si riallacciò al severo rimprovero di Donna Lari quando l'aveva trovata fuori, nel loggiato, sullo sdraio.

Incomprensibile che adesso era davvero freddo.

Forse era accaduto di nuovo.

"Insomma…mi sono accorto che volevate uscire. Ecco m'è sembrata una pazzia, con questo freddo e allora vi ho detto che era meglio restare…si insomma restare dentro la camera!".

Oscar si strinse la camicia addosso. Non ricordava nulla ma la storia si ripeteva.

L'ossessione del buio, il sentore salmastro dell'acqua marcia…

Si ritrasse, la nausea prese a salire.

"Così sono rimasto…ammetto non sia stato opportuno ma davvero se fosse accaduto di nuovo…".

"Uscite adesso…" – concluse Oscar scostandosi e andando alla finestra. L'incomprensione delle proprie reazioni bruciava.

Silenzio…

Hornett non diede seguito alla richiesta.

"Allora?" – la voce rimproverava l'arroganza.

"Oui…madame…come volete. Se lo desiderate vi accompagnerò a Messa, più tardi…oggi è il Santo Natale…".

"So che giorno è oggi!" – la voce tremava, non era abituata ad un'altra voce accanto ai propri passi, e si che c'era stato un tempo in cui avrebbe voluto fosse così.

Per assurdo che fosse, per incomprensibile che fosse, non erano i gesti dell'inglese ad irritarla quanto la capacità di chiunque di leggerle dentro, come fosse divenuta trasparente, come non avesse più segreti.

Il vento gelido sferzava la costa liberando l'aria salmastra attraversata dai voli dei gabbiani, radenti, liberi.

"Dove dobbiamo andare?" – chiese Hornett accostandosi al cavallo.

Nessuna risposta, un tiro deciso alle redini, indusse gli animali ad addentrarsi su, verso est, nella boscaglia, fino alla chiesetta scorta e visitata poco più di due mesi prima.

Non era certa di trovare qualcuno, alle perdute, si sarebbe semplicemente zittita, di fronte al vuoto, alla voragine che s'apriva, di fronte al dubbio che il filo si fosse spezzato davvero.

Si stupì, la chiesetta era gremita e Padre Erasmo le venne incontro, sorriso bonario ed un poco sornione.

Un mesto cenno di saluto…

"Vi rivedo con piacere madame!".

La sorpresa del religioso crebbe alla vista dell'accompagnatore, che pure il parroco la sapeva lunga su certe faccende.

L'uomo si limitò a commentare la bella giornata di sole, seppure ventosa ed il viaggio di Monsieur Grandier ch'era partito per Roma e, secondo le valutazioni del buon parroco campagnolo, a quest'ora doveva essere al cospetto di Sua Santità, ad ascoltare una predica ben più colta e profonda di quella che avrebbe sciorinato lui alla masnada di contadini intabarrati ed infreddoliti che gremivano l'uscio.

Non mancò l'affondo, che l'esser privilegiati nella parlantina e nell'uso delle arti della retorica, non avrebbe certo consentito ad un'anima d'avvicinarsi a Dio, più di quella d'un ignorante bifolco, incapace d'articolare due lettere che fossero due.

Padre Erasmo la pensava così.

"Davvero un religioso _sui generis_!" – fu il commento divertito di Hornett ch'era rimasto silenziosamente in disparte, senza aprir bocca, per tutto il resto del percorso.

"Potete fermarvi a desinare con noi…" – era il minimo, Oscar convenne che glielo doveva all'altro che s'era messo in mezzo ad un assalto anomalo ma non meno pericoloso per la sua condizione, anche se Hornett non pareva aver sospettato nulla.

"Vi ho recato fin troppo disturbo. Sono alloggiato a Livourne, da un amico e non mi sembra il caso…".

"Ci racconterete del vostro viaggio…" – la proposta uscì piano, forse una punta di velata stanchezza nella voce, ma Oscar sentì che davvero non sarebbe riuscita a trascorrere quel giorno in completa ed assoluta solitudine.

L'altro si stupì, la mano corse al tricorno ed un cenno di consenso impercettibile mosse il corpo, come se nemmeno lui credesse davvero all'inaspettata apertura dell'ospite.

S'immaginava sarebbe stato liquidato con poche parole di rispettoso commiato, invece si accorse che le ore del giorno si oscuravano e la sera stava scendendo di nuovo mentre lui davvero si ritrovava davanti al camino, un bicchiere di buon vino rosso in mano, e senza più particolari da raccontare sul viaggio verso Napoli, la situazione nel regno del sud, le spinte ribelli che si rinfocolavano a vicenda, grazie al vento di rivolta che spirava, seppur ancora debole, dalla Francia.

E Oscar dovette ammettere con rammarico d'aver usato in realtà Sir Joseph Hornett per carpire notizie proprio sulla Francia e lui lo comprese e non omise nulla, sciorinando i particolari della Storia che andava a colmare la vita trascorsa ormai conclusa e forse cancellata per sempre dalle decisioni incalzanti dell'Assemblea Nazionale.

Incontrò sé stessa attraverso le parole di Hornett, ciò che era stata.

Colma, adesso, della sensazione d'esser stata parte della vita di un'altra persona che pure era riuscita ad allontanare per davvero, questa volta.

E quel giorno gli spazi ed i ruoli vennero rispettati.

Sir Joseph Hornett si ritirò in bell'ordine assieme al compare ch'era stato tutto il giorno a disquisire di simboli e lettere con l'improvvisato insegnante, il soffione di Tarassaco, entusiasta d'esser lui, per la prima volta, ad insegnare, anziché apprendere.

 _§§§_

Lo specchio rimandava la figura retta mentre un respiro fondo saggiava le forze.

"Sei sicuro di voler affrontare il viaggio di ritorno? Messer Tancredi ha detto almeno due settimane…".

Joria s'era avvicinata porgendo la giacca che André s'infilò, un poco a fatica, intuendo che la ferita gli avrebbe sicuramente dato dei fastidi, anche se non avesse cavalcato ma se ne fosse rimasto nella carrozza assieme alle due donne.

"Sono già trascorsi dieci giorni…devo rientrare…ci sono troppe faccende in sospeso alla tenuta…".

Joria gli passò una mano sulla spalla, lisciando la stoffa della giacca.

"Sei in pensiero…".

André strinse le labbra. Sì, era in pensiero per tutto. Aveva mandato avanti Valentino, dopo qualche giorno dall'incidente in cui lui era rimasto ferito. Gli aveva ordinato di tornare e di tenere la bocca chiusa ed avvertire solo che il viaggio sarebbe durato qualche giorno in più.

Oscar era lì, nella testa, chiodo fisso, muscoli lievi ed ondeggianti.

Lì, fissa, odiata ed amata.

Non si sarebbe mai liberato di lei. Né da vicino, né da lontano.

Voleva vederla, tenerla con sé, nutrirsi di lei com'era accaduto nel passato. Provare a sfidarla, si, ancora, finchè lei non avesse ceduto, finchè non fosse stata sua, alle sue regole.

Il vago pensiero che _amarla od odiarla_ non gli avrebbe mai consentito di farle del male e quando anche lei avesse ceduto a diventar sua come amante, in fondo, l'avrebbe amata lo stesso.

Incomprensibile…

"Mi spiace…" – disse piano André – "Se hai necessità di restare per via di tua sorella…".

Il _voi_ era stato inghiottito dall'inconsueta vicinanza.

Joria guardò l'immagine di entrambi riflessa nell specchio. Gli occhi si velarono di nostalgia mista a rassegnata contentezza.

"Tancredi d'Altavilla ha accettato il fidanzamento di suo figlio con Ambrose. Si sposeranno in primavera. Per il momento noi torneremo a casa, dovrò preparare il corredo, predisporre l'arrivo delle nostre sorelle e di tutti gl'invitati. Il titolo di contessa mi deriva dal mio matrimonio ma Ambrose non è nobile. Quindi non potrò disporre di nessun aiuto per queste faccende. Per fortuna nemmeno il suo fidanzato lo è!".

La chiosa incuriosì.

André corse agli occhi dell'altra: "Vorresti dire che esser nobile sarebbe una specie di…".

"No!" – sorrise l'altra – "Non direi una sfortuna ma di questi tempi mi pare sia quasi divenuto sconveniente essere nobile, una sorta di vincolo ad un sistema di regole e pregiudizi che impedisce d'esser liberi. Meglio esser figli di un medico come il giovane figlio di Tancredi. Per quel che ho compreso anche lui seguirà le orme del padre. Così mia sorella ed il suo futuro marito avranno una loro dimora, lui avrà un mestiere rispettabile e mia sorella entrerà nella buona società romana. Pettegola com'è sarà una benedizione per lei!".

Rise Joria, un riso un poco forzato…

"Così resterai sola…quando lei se ne andrà" – il commento uscì spontaneo.

"Forse…ma ci saranno…" – Joria sollevò le braccia e allargò le dita fissandole – "Ci saranno loro a tenermi compagnia…finalmente potrò viaggiare senza timore, senza dovermi tirar dietro Ambrose che di pittura non ci capisce niente. Ho già deciso che andrò a stare per qualche tempo ad Urbino…".

Tentò Joria di sollecitare la curiosità dell'altro, di spronare una reazione che le consentisse di portarlo a sé, dalla propria parte, sperando che l'altro si dispiacesse di una possibile futura separazione. Intuiva che nella vita dell'uomo ci fosse un'altra luce e che la propria di luce non avrebbe avuto forza sufficiente ad offuscare l'altra. Solo non comprendeva dove fosse quella luce, se nel passato o nel presente.

"E poi…ci sarà il tuo figlioccio! Martin è un bravo apprendista! E…".

Sorrise André, al pensiero che presto avrebbe rivisto il moccioso. Sorrise al pensiero di rivederlo immerso nei sentori aspri e morbidi e tondi dello studio di Donna Artemisia de La Tour, con la sua grafite in mano, intento a dare un senso alle linee sulla carta.

Lo sgaurdo s'aprì sulla sorprendente forza dell'altra.

"Mi piacerebbe avere altri allievi! La mia casa è abbastanza grande. Se alcuni non potessero permettersi di viaggiare per venire a lezione potrei decidere di ospitarli!".

"Mi sembra un'idea saggia!".

"Anzi!" – la donna si portò l'indice alla bocca – "Non allievi! Ma…".

La curiosità allargò lo sguardo…

"Ma?".

"Allieve!".

"Giovani…".

"Giovani allieve! Si! I maestri di pittura sono quasi tutti uomini…e così…alle giovani donne non è consentito _vivere a bottega_ …ma solo prendere qualche lezione. Perché non consentire anche alle donne di apprendere di arte? Imparare a dipingere? Una donna…".

"Una donna può apprendere qualsiasi disciplina con la giusta istruzione!" – la prevenne André.

L'affermazione colse l'altra impreparata, lasciandola sorpresa. La valutazione li trovava d'accordo. Joria tentò di comprendere, André distolse lo sguardo, ci credeva in quel che diceva, ma le prove affondavano in un passato di dolorose rinunce.

"Tu…".

L'altra tentò d'approfondire. Intravide la luce…

André si schernì rabbuiandosi nuovamente: un conto erano affermazioni generali, un conto era _lei,_ lei che lo richiamava a sé, nonostante l'avesse respinto così tante volte che ormai non le rammentava più.

Era impossibile offuscare quella luce.

 _§§§_

 _4 gennaio 1790, quarantumo miglia a sud di Livoune._

"I bambini sono stanchi…direi che per oggi può bastare…".

Oscar s'infilò il mantello, aggiustando quello di Martin che era trotterellato dietro di lei, il volto mogio per la lezione ch'era terminata senza che poi i tre mocciosi avessero potuto dar sfogo a qualche improvviso girotondo o nascondino.

"Si sta facendo buio…potrete stare assieme un altro giorno…".

Era pomeriggio…

Era il terzo giorno di lezione.

I Conti Rudolf sorrisero.

"Se volete vi accompagno…si stà alzando il vento…" – propose il conte.

"Non sarà necessario…".

Oscar andò alla finestra che dava verso il mare. Seduto a terra, intabarrato, scorse Sir Joseph Hornett, sigaro in bocca, occhi fissi alla distesa in burrasca, immobile, sorrisetto beffardo come di chi è finalmente in pace con sé stesso.

Attendeva lei.

Nonostante le rimostranze, l'inglese non aveva sentito ragioni e quando aveva appreso che lei sarebbe diventata un'insegnante e si sarebbe recata tutti i giorni alla residenza dei Conti Rudolf, aveva stabilito che l'avrebbe accompagnata lui, al mattino, e poi l'avrebbe scortata al ritorno, alla sera.

Nel mezzo sarebbero scorse svariate ore impiegate a dissodare alcuni appezzamenti di terra nei dintorni della tenuta, assieme agli armeni ch'erano giunti da poco, così, tanto per ricambiare l'ospitalità, fino a quando quelli non sarebbero ripartiti alla volta di Livorno e l'inglese se ne sarebbe andato con loro.

Presto dunque Sir Joseph Hornett se ne sarebbe andato di nuovo.

Il respiro si fece fondo, il pensiero corse alle parole di Valentino Simon, ch'era rientrato alla tenuta da pochi giorni, portando un messaggio del padrone.

André, assieme alle due dame de La Tour sarebbe rientrato più tardi del previsto.

Oscar aveva interrogato gli occhi dell'altro che a testa bassa era sgusciato via come un cane bastonato, uno che sapeva la verità ma non la poteva o non la voleva dire.

La verità…

Per qualche istante Oscar fu attraversata da una sensazione conosciuta, suo malgrado, e di nuovo, suo malgrado, indotta sempre dalle proprie insulse decisioni. Anche allora, tanti mesi prima, aveva temuto di perdere André, pensando che tra le braccia docili di Diane lui avrebbe visto scorrere la sua vita senza i pericoli che avrebbe corso accanto a sé.

Il respiro s'innalzò.

Non bastava più ammettere d'appartenersi…

Il crepuscolo di un amore reca con sé il sapore malato del sangue marcio…

Un'altra donna…

L'aveva intravista.

La vita procedeva allora…

Anche se il suo respiro pareva essere rimasto impigliato al giorno in cui il silenzio, il proprio silenzio, aveva reciso di netto il filo che da sempre l'aveva tenuta legata ad André.

La vita procedeva…

La lontananza di André spezzava il respiro.

Mentre s'avvicinava Oscar si permise di osservare l'inglese, per qualche istante.

Lo sguardo di Hornett era rapito dalla distesa spumeggiante, infuocata dalla luce del tramonto. Pareva studiasse confini immaginari che scorrevano solo nella mente, luoghi lontani, limpidi, irraggiungibili.

Doveva far presto.

Era stanca…

Il vento prese a sferzare la spiaggia, teso, freddo.

Non era voluta salire a cavallo. Intuiva la necessità d'esser cauta, se l'animale si fosse spaventato…

Intuiva l'idea di non essere più sola, intuiva la certezza che sarebbe diventata madre.

La vita procedeva…

Pareva che André avesse compiuto una scelta e Oscar non si capacitava di non essere più parte della vita di lui.

Era stanca…

Il vento freddo colpì il viso.

Il cuore si perse, ebbe paura di non farcela.

Non era da lei…

"Dobbiamo sbrigarci!" – gridò Hornett che la seguiva poco dietro.

Martin era in sella, da solo, e lei lo tirò giù per timore che quello, che cascava dal sonno, cadesse davvero giù.

Non ce la faceva…

Era stanca…

Incredibile…

Temeva non fosse solo per via della gravidanza, temeva d'aver chiesto troppo a sé stessa, non sapeva che pensare del fatto che del sangue marcio non ne aveva più intravisto una goccia.

Ebbe paura di non farcela, voleva fermarsi, accucciarsi a terra, restare lì, chiusa in sé stessa, chiudere gli occhi, non pensare a nulla e forse tutto il dolore si sarebbe trasformato in nulla.

Chiuse gli occhi, la sabbia mulinò vorticosa costringendola a tirarsi su il mantello.

"Fermamoci…un istante…" – lo sussurrò piano, all'altro, che rimase di sasso.

"Ma siamo…quasi arrivati!" – replicò l'inglese stupito.

"No! Devo…fermarmi…".

Non sarebbe più riuscita a fare un passo.

Il corpo implodeva…

 _Andrè…_

Lo sentì così lontano…

L'inglese afferrò saldamente le redini e si tirò i cavalli su per una duna, scendendo di dietro, a grandi passi, gli stivali affondati nella sabbia grossa che punzecchiava sul viso, sollevata dalle raffiche di vento.

E lei dietro, Martin in braccio, il respiro pesante di nuovo.

Il riparo lo compose un groviglio d'arbusti, poco dietro le dune, al limitare della boscaglia.

Il tempo d'accucciarsi a terra e tirarsi addosso il bambino.

Ferma, immobile, che il vento si fermasse o la inghiottisse, non aveva importanza.

Hornett afferrò un mantello e glielo stese addosso coprendo l'abbraccio dei due e poi coprendosi a sua volta, in attesa che il vento si placasse per raggiungere la tenuta.

Era sera, a breve avrebbe fatto buio.

"State bene? Che vi è successo!?" – chiese da sotto il mantellaccio, il buio inondava gli occhi, il vento impediva alle voci d'esser chiare.

"Che ti è successo?" – la voce s'ammorbidì, la richiesta sospesa, il _voi_ inghiottito dalla vicinanza dei corpi accucciati e sferzati dal vento.

"Perché…che ti sta accadendo? Ismael…Ismael ha compreso dalle lagne di quella comare che il venticinque era il tuo compleanno…e anche Martin gliel'ha scritto sul palmo della mano. Non hai detto nulla! Dov'è André? Perché non è qui? Dannazione…da voi non usa stare assieme il giorno del compleanno!?".

Rabbiosa retorica spazzata dalla tempesta di sabbia…

I corpi davvero vicini, stretti, il respiro troncato.

Il sapore della sabbia nella gola.

Oscar aprì gli occhi, si ritrovò il volto di Sir Joseph Hornett sul viso.

Istintivamente lo fissò mentre la stessa domanda che si era ripetuta in quei giorni fin quasi alla nausea, risalì di nuovo alla coscienza, imprigionata del groviglio dei muscoli abbracciati.

André si era volutamente allontanato da lei e continuava a tenersi lontano, a rimarcare la scelta.

André era sempre stato capace di scegliere, nel bene e nel male.

Persino adesso, persino a quel modo, imponendole di esser solo amanti.

Solo amanti o null'altro.

André decideva sempre, l'aveva sempre fatto.

La vicinanza, in tutti quegli anni, solo all'apparenza era stata silenziosa.

Essa s'era dispiegata in realtà attraverso sguardi fugaci, parole ammaestrate, contatti discreti eppure intensi che alla fine avevano orientato l'esistenza.

Tutte scelte che lui aveva compiuto accontentandosi di non ricevere nulla in cambio.

Mani tese a lei, sempre.

Lei no, non aveva scelto, o meglio, aveva scelto di non scegliere, di non prendere alcuna decisione ed inevitabilmente aveva scelto.

"Anche non scegliere alla fine diventa una scelta…" – sussurrò piano lei, respirando piano, i muscoli contratti, la sensazione di cadere giù, giù dentro sé stessa, dove, nonostante tutto, non le pareva ci fosse più nulla, né carne, né sangue, anche se aspettava un figlio.

Il viso si voltò davvero dalla parte di Joseph…

La bocca si schiuse…

Di poco…

La bocca accolse la bocca intensa, lenta, fugace, morbida…

101


	42. Les amantes disparus

_È facile andar via e ricomparire: partite, e il desiderio, il tempo, lavorano per voi._

 _E poi rieccovi ancora più bella, abbellita dalla poesia. Oh sì, dev'essere facile._

 _Ma restare, e vivere con un solo essere, fare insieme con lui la piccola vita di tutti i giorni,_

 _è un'altra cosa._

 _Sì, un'altra cosa: non si può far niente per cambiarla._

 _Les enfants du paradis_

 _ **Les amantes disparus**_

 _6 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Riconobbe finalmente il paesaggio.

La strada, la campagna dolce e fredda, la nuvolaglia agitata e variopinta, schegge gelate ad immacolare i bordi erbosi del sentiero che conduceva all'ingresso della tenuta, i filari dei cipressi, gli arbusti di rose spogli, recisi in modo accurato, per evitare che un improvviso raggio tiepido li inducesse a fiorire.

Era pomeriggio.

Tornava a casa…

Cristiano Simon s'accostò alla carrozza, André non disse nulla, un cenno del capo, lo sguardo consentì all'altro d'avanzare più in fretta per annunciare il ritorno.

Uno scarto delle ruote, Joria andò al volto dell'ospite che chiuse gli occhi, i denti stretti.

La ferita pulsava e reclamava un poco di ristoro dopo giorni e giorni di viaggio.

"André…posso…posso occuparmi io di tutto…vieni a stare da noi…solo finchè non sarai guarito…".

André tirò un respiro fondo.

La coscienza c'impiegò un istante ad ammettere che quella mossa sarebbe stata una specie di fendente calato dall'alto con tale potenza e velocità e rabbia che tutto sarebbe andato perduto, tutto sarebbe finito in frantumi per sempre.

Avesse davvero voluto mettere in atto la propria decisione di non avere più nulla a che fare con _lei,_ con _madame,_ sarebbe stato ovvio e semplice dire al conducente del mezzo di tirare dritto per trascorrere il resto della convalescenza lontano da lei, lontano davvero.

Invece gli pareva che l'odio fosse legame ancora più potente dell'amore.

Il secondo anela al bene dell'altro…

Il primo…

In ogni caso l'altro, il primo, era ancora e sempre lì, insidiosamente ficcato nel cuore come una spina che non smette d'incidere i muscoli.

"No…".

Ambrose osservò il volto deluso della sorella.

"Joria…la tua offerta è lodevole…ma devo tornare…" – deglutì a fatica André, l'arsura consumava le parole, aveva voglia di bere – "A casa…".

Un altro scossone, il mezzo s'arrestò fermato nel cortile che dava sull'ingresso di Alcantia.

André posò lo sguardo sulla donna avanti a sé: "Ti debbo molto…ma…rammenta ciò che ho detto…per assurdo vale ancora di più quando si tiene a qualcuno…".

Colpì la chiosa, Joria dovette accontentarsi.

Non la consolava però il fatto che un uomo tenesse a lei e, proprio per questo, decidesse di restarle lontano.

Dunque a quel punto sarebbe stato solo necessario stabilire perché quell'uomo si fosse avventurato in una simile spiegazione.

Il bacio bruciava sulle labbra…

Joria scese dalla carrozza.

Donna Lari corse incontro al padrone, assieme al marito ed al figlio.

André sollevò lo sguardo alla casa, d'istinto, cercando il volto, cercando la figura tra le ombre delle logge, le pietre, gli scuri delle finestre. Gli era difficile ma ci provò.

Joria fece altrettanto.

Ormai l'aveva compreso che il richiamo di André era lì, in quella casa e non poteva essere altri che l'amico nobile con cui era giunto dalla Francia.

Nessuno s'affacciò, nessun altro scese.

La carrozza riprese lentamente ad uscire dalla tenuta.

A fatica André entrò in casa. Non c'era nemmeno Martin.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato.

Dove…

S'affrettò Donna Lari a colmare la tacita richiesta di André che si rivolse all'altra solo con lo sguardo, senza aprir bocca, quasi non gl'importasse.

"Madame è andata presso la casa del Conte Rudolf…".

Un sussulto…

"Il conte l'ha invitata per ringraziarla dell'aiuto che ha dato alla sua bambina, Scarlett. Il conte era dovuto partire per un viaggio subito dopo ma appena tornato ha chiesto di poter conoscere la persona che ha salvato sua figlia…".

L'altro non lasciò traparire alcuna sorpresa.

Dunque la vita pareva procedere inesorabile.

Dunque _madame_ non aveva perso tempo.

E quando mai lei si sarebbe ritrovata piangente in un angolo?

I gesti lenti, André si tolse la giacca aiutato dalla custode che a quel punto sbiancò girandogli attorno, ficcando addosso all'altro occhi sgranati.

"Che vi è accaduto?" – tremò la poveretta mentre vedeva l'altro sedersi e prendere a respirare piano.

André rammentò quel giorno, quando, dopo essersi quasi rotta l'osso del collo, giù per la cavità che le aveva inghiottite, Oscar era stata tirata fuori assieme alla figlia di quel nobile.

E dopo…

Dopo era accaduto che lei gli avesse rivelato d'essere incinta.

Che se non fosse accaduto quell'accidente…

Da lì, da quel tempo, in quel luogo assurdo fatto di silenzio, di vita non vissuta, lui s'era ritrovato perduto, annientato da quel silenzio, quasi ci fosse finito lui dentro quel buco, incapace di comprendere perché lei aveva taciuto tenendosi per sé quel fatto.

Un figlio…

Il richiamo sferzava…

Non poteva perdonarla ed al tempo stesso anelava a lei, come sonno, acqua…

Dunque la vita procedeva.

Dunque lui non avrebbe mai permesso a lei di tornare a dirigere i gesti…

"Donna Lari…prego…".

L'altra trattenne il respiro.

Monsieur era appena tornato e…

"Mi trasferisco nella torre…".

"Cosa? Nella torre…perché? Avete sempre occupato questa stanza?!".

Lo sguardo si sgranò perché la decisione andava ad incidere s'uno scenario già compromesso.

No che l'altra avesse compreso o meno non gl'importava, le spiegazioni erano inutili: "Fate come chiedo…e ora…se permettete…".

"Monsieur Grandier è tornato!".

Il mantello volteggiò in aria spandendo l'aria fredda del pomeriggio inoltrato dentro la stanza tiepida del calore del camino.

Il cuore prese a battere forte.

Oscar sollevò gli occhi verso il Conte Pete Rudolf ch'era entrato nel salottino dove la moglie l'attendeva assieme all'insegnante e ai figli. Le lezioni erano terminate, era quasi sera.

La contessa aveva insistito per un té caldo, prima di rientrate.

Le dita si strinsero alla tazza, i muscoli ebbero un sussulto.

"Dici davvero…Pete?" – chiese Madam Miriam Rudolf andando ad abbracciarlo – "L'hai visto?".

"Eccome!" – ribattè l'altro insolitamente infervorato.

Oscar trattenne il fiato.

André era tornato…

"Stavo lasciando il paese…l'ho visto giù…".

"In paese!? Ma come?" – s'insinuò la contessa – "E' tornato…".

Entrambi si voltarono a guardare l'ospite.

Il paese distava dalla tenuta svariate miglia.

Difficilmente chi tornava da un viaggio dal sud avrebbe oltrepassato la propria casa per continuare a risalire e finire in paese.

"Non lo sapevo…evidentemente dev'essere accaduto nel pomeriggio…" – si schernì Oscar mentre la mente già aveva preso a vorticare, intuendo i rapidi passaggi che dovevano aver accompagnato il ritorno di André.

Evidentemente era arrivato alla tenuta e in men che non si dica l'aveva lasciata, subito, per salire su, verso il paese. Affari urgenti…

Nulla avrebbe potuto essere tanto impellente quanto evitare d'incontrarla.

Il cuore si contrasse davvero mentre si ritrovò gli occhi sgranati di Martin addosso. Il bambino aveva cominciato a pestare i piedi che voleva tornare a casa adesso in preda al desiderio di rivedere…

Il padre!

 _Dannazione André! Se diventato padre di questo bambino! Non hai nemmeno atteso d'incontrarlo!_

"Può darsi! Giù in paese ho sentito che anche Madame de La Tour ha fatto ritorno assieme alla sorella! Sapete…le anime di questo posto si contano l'un l'altra! Insomma tutti sanno tutto di tutti!".

Che poi Pete Rudolf prese a ragionarci su, voltandosi complice verso l'ospite, sospirando un: "O quasi!".

Oscar non battè ciglio.

Davvero il cuore era balzato in gola e lei s'era dovuta impegnare per acquietarlo.

"In effetti…" – proseguì Rudolf perplesso – "Pare strano anche a me che sia salito subito in paese non appena rientrato! Forse doveva sbrigare delle faccende. E' stato via più del previsto…".

La considerazione non faceva una piega, per di più andava a rafforzare l'idea della distanza, del distacco.

Uno scenario intollerabile, André non poteva aver anteposto la propria rabbia al bene di Martin, almeno lui doveva esser tenuto fuori da quella situazione.

Il conte si sedette versandosi il tè e sfilando un biscotto dal vassoio, prima che le briciole spezzate fossero trafugate dalle mani avide dei due figli che bisticciavano sotto il tavolo.

Martin era incollato ad Oscar, l'implorava di fare presto.

E lei adesso era sulle spine.

Si sarebbe alzata da lì…

"M'ha riconosciuto…" – masticò Pete Rudolf – "M'ha salutato in fretta e furia…avrei voluto chiedere del viaggio, com'era andata la vendita dei cavalli…parlargli delle vostre visite…ma poi l'ho visto scendere in quella specie di ritrovo giù, in fondo alla strada che porta alla piazza e mi sono detto che gli avrei parlato un'altra volta…".

Gli occhi addosso al conte, in silenzio, si ritrovò lì, Oscar, al bivio d'una strada già imboccata nel passato, ad elemosinare un'immagine, con rabbia, un dettaglio della vita di André che riportasse una ragione sensata a quella sorta di fuga continua.

"L'avevo visto ancora andare là, prima del viaggio intendo, prima…ad essere sincero ero sceso anch'io ma poi…".

Un respiro fondo.

Pete Rudolf incrociò lo sguardo severo della moglie che, tacitamente, gli rammentava che stava prendendo a parlare troppo e a sproposito e che era meglio fosse stato zitto.

Gli occhi di Oscar scivolarono giù al vellutato colore del tè, schiarito ed ormai tiepido.

Le dita si strinsero alla tazza tentando di carpire l'ultimo afflato di calore emanato dalla porcella tinteggiata di piccoli fiori rosa pallido che parevano esser finiti a galleggiare addirittura dentro il liquido confusi nell'arancio trasparente della bevanda.

Il discorso ingenuamente sospeso suscitò una duplice reazione nelle due donne.

Quella sdegnata sullo sguardo della contessa che trafisse il marito con un'occhiata di riprovazione, per un'uscita degna delle peggiori pettegole di paese…

E quella sospesa dell'ospite che trattenne il fiato per evitare d'iniziare a tremare, lo stomaco chiuso tanto che persino il liquido dolciastro che fluttuava nella tazza assunse la colorazione d'un qualche misterioso veleno da respingere prima che s'insidiasse nelle vene e la portasse alla follia.

"Parlate pure…conosco André…" – Oscar l'invitò a proseguire.

L'altro tossicchiò ma non erano le briciole ad essergli andate di traverso: "Insomma…se ne stava seduto là, in fondo alla sala, in silenzio senza far conversazione con nessuno, anche se m'è parso di capire che…".

Lo sguardo addosso…

"Che…ecco… _les mesdames_ …insomma…pareva lo conoscessero. Gli hanno riempito il bicchiere…insomma…io poi me ne sono andato…mi pareva che se mi fossi presentato…l'avrei solo disturbato! Non lo so…mi è sembrato che in realtà non avesse altro da fare se non stare lì, ad attendere che il tempo passasse…".

La descrizione era davvero esemplare. Più che un'immagine, il conte pareva riportare ciò che passava nella mente dell'altro.

Tempo gettato in attesa che la sbronza annebbiasse la rabbia.

"Sapete se monsieur ha qualche preoccupazione?" – chiese sinceramente affranto Pete Rudolf – "So che ultimamente qualche vicino s'è lamentato che alla tenuta i vostri contadini vengono trattati meglio che altrove! E questo ha portato a sollevare invidie e risentimenti. Ma se è questo…allora dovete fargli sapere che potrà contare su di me se sarà necessario. Mettete in chiaro con lui che io sono dalla vostra parte. In fondo la politica del Granduca va proprio nella direzione intrapresa da monsieur…ma molti da queste parti faticano ancora ad accettare le nuove regole…".

"E' possibile…" – si schernì Oscar.

La spiegazione ufficiale poteva anche essere quella, Oscar comprese che non era così, sapeva che c'era dell'altro, non era solo una questione politica o di condizioni di lavoro.

Si alzò, lentamente, la sedia scostata…

Martin schizzò via come un fulmine per ritornare con i mantelli, era sveglio il moccioso e aveva capito ch'era arrivato il momento di tornare, avrebbe rivisto _suo padre._

Lo sguardo alla rena asciutta, unica strada a riportarla alla tenuta…

Era sola.

Sir Joseph Hornett era risalito a Livourne.

Per affari urgenti o forse…

Nemmeno un istante a ragionare sul pertugio creatosi nella sua vita, esistenze che s'erano sfiorate ma non s'erano incontrate.

Non c'era posto per altro in quel momento se non rovistare nelle congetture, cercare di scovare dove fosse finito quel dannato filo che l'aveva sempre legata ad André e il cuore batteva talmente forte che sarebbe uscito dalla gola.

Gesti voluti quelli di André, frutto di una sistematica volontà di restare lontano da lei e dunque ferirla e…

Peggio ancora…

Deglutì a fatica.

Gli occhi puntati all'orizzonte, che forse André s'era davvero messo in testa d'arrivare a farsi disprezzare da lei, consapevole o meno.

Non s'era mai comportato così, mai.

Andrè stava provando l'ebrezza di scelte mai compiute.

Contro di lei certo ma, cosa ancora più sorprendente, Oscar s'immaginò che alla fine quelle scelte si sarebbero rivoltate contro di lui.

Ancora più sorprendente allora fu ritrovarsi disarmata di fronte all'atteggiamento, al tal punto che tutti i pensieri, tutto il suo essere, tutta la sua smania presero ad orientarsi a lui, inesorabilmente, lui che non c'era ed era come se fosse stato lì a torturare la coscienza e la pancia persino, in un misto d'ansia e desiderio.

Più lui avrebbe voluto essere disprezzato e più il richiamo avrebbe sferzato.

André non l'aveva perdonata evidentemente.

E lei allora, ancora più di prima, si rivolgeva a lui, come lui fosse stato acqua e luce e sonno…

La stizza prese a salire, inesorabile, alle parole di Donna Lari.

André era tornato dal viaggio, s'era cambiato ed era ripartito alla volta del paese. Non aveva nemmeno voluto Valentino con sé.

Se n'era andato via…

E c'era dell'altro…

"Me lo direte dopo!" – la chiosa rabbiosa, il bavero del mantello tirato su, in fretta, l'occhiataccia a Martin che non s'azzardasse a muoversi di lì…

"Ma dove andate?" – la voce di Donna Lari che le correva dietro e lei no, adesso non avrebbe più lasciato perdere, perché lo voleva, lì, voleva guardarlo e sfidarlo ad arrivare fino in fondo, fino a…

Le mani strette alle redini, l'andatura sostenuta ma cauta, la gola chiusa dalla rabbia, aveva deciso d'accettare le sue regole.

Perdersi di nuovo in lui ed averlo…

Esser lei a concedersi per averlo di nuovo su di sé…

Accettare tutto…

 _Dannazione…_

Non s'era mai ritrovata a combattere contro di lui che più di ogni altro aveva plasmato il suo essere donna, il suo essere viva, intensamente viva al punto che ogni muscolo desiderava perdersi di nuovo.

Si passò il palmo della mano destra sulla bocca.

Rammentò per un istante il bacio, quel bacio così differente…

Negò, si disse che non era stato nulla.

Essere una donna è difficile, che una volta che si è imparato ad amare diventa difficile immaginarsi di non poter amare più e allora si finisce per confondere l'amore con…

Con…

Il bacio s'era insinuato giù nelle viscere.

Dio, aveva pensato ad André in quel momento.

Tanto che le mani s'erano puntate contro l'inglese e senza rabbia gli avevano imposto di staccarsi e di…

Era stata lei a domandare a Sir Joseph Hornett di andarsene e di dimenticarla perché lei non avrebbe potuto esser nulla per lui.

Lei era di un altro, anche se quell'altro non l'avesse amata mai più.

L'aveva deciso lì, in quel momento, sotto i colpi di quella tempesta di sabbia, che quando André fosse tornato…

Questo pensava Oscar mentre osservava le ombre scure sul selciato della piazzetta raccolta, il sole alle spalle inghiottito dalla coltre scarlatta del tramonto, incisa da nuvole piatte e striscianti.

Il vento gelato penetrava dalla stoffa pesante, il respiro gelava davanti al viso.

Individuò quella che il conte aveva descritto essere la locanda che s'affacciava in fondo al vicolo che portava alla piazza.

Il paesello era minuscolo, solo poche fila di case allineate a precedere il porto istoriato di barche e reti stese ad asciugare.

Il vento aveva preso a soffiare più forte, liberando l'aria dalla nebbia, sollevando spolverate di sabbia che pungevano il viso.

Il posto doveva esser quello.

L'ingresso pareva del tutto simile alla voragine da cui era stata inghiottita, solo che al posto delle pietre c'era una lunga scala che scendeva, le pareti ruvide illuminate da lanternette ad olio ed ornate da mazzi di origano secco e rosmarino intrecciato.

Non sapeva se dentro avrebbe trovato André ma tanto valeva iniziare proprio da lì.

Il passo scese, indeciso solo per consentire agli occhi di adattarsi all'oscurità e lasciando strada a due tizi che a voce alta, ridendo e sbofonchiando, risalivano tirandosi dietro due damigelle mezze svestite.

L'occhiata scorse fulminea.

Quelli squadrarono lo sconosciuto ospite, tirando dritto, inconsapevoli che lei fosse una donna.

Il paese era piccolo ma le usanze non mutavano poi molto dalla città in cui era vissuta fino a qualche mese prima.

La differenza, se una differenza si poteva trovare, stava forse nel fatto che in posti simili si servivano vino e carne arrosto e zuppe fumanti. Il _resto,_ una volta che avventore e damigella s'erano conosciuti, era evidentemente necessario consumarlo altrove, così da porre una separazione onorevole e netta tra locanda ed postribolo, che il secondo forse stava bellamente occultato in qualche casupola non troppo distante da lì.

Il piede poggiò sul pavimento alla fine della scala, il passo avanzò deciso, il volto investito dal tepore fumoso e pieno e chiuso nel locale privo di finestre, se si escludevano due lucernai in alto, che tagliavano le travi nere a reggere il soffitto.

I sensi travolti dalla mistura conosciuta, le uniche varianti il sentore di fumo di sigaro d'origine africana, l'aroma dolciastro di liquori del sud america, il vociare, a tratti sommesso, a tratti sguaiato, degli avventori che occupavano i tavoli della stanza, dialetti masticati e sconosciuti che alitavano sull'atmosfera allegra, affaccendata in chiacchiere, partite a carte, discussioni su tasse e politica.

Nulla di diverso dalle locande d'un tempo, quando si pattugliavano le stradacce di Parigi, assieme ai soldati.

Che nemmeno s'accorse d'aver sfoderato lo stesso piglio nell'entrare e squadrare i presenti.

Solo che adesso non indossava più nessuna uniforme.

E nemmeno era entrata per comprendere che aria tirasse.

Cercava André.

Un tempo forse sarebbe accaduto l'esatto contrario…

Il vociare parve smorzarsi di colpo, gli occhi si voltarono di sbieco a scrutare la figura ch'era entrata, personaggio sconosciuto, tanto più che quella era davvero la prima volta in cui lei s'avventurava nel paese, se si escludevano le visite al Dottor Mantini.

Nessuno evidentemente sapeva chi fosse.

Non le importava.

Gli occhi presero a cercare.

La vista scartò immediatamente coloro che non erano di alcun interesse.

Gli occhi ebbero un guizzo quando, nella penombra, oltre la coltre grigiastra di fumo che stazionava a mezz'aria, raccolsero l'immagine di Andrè seduto ad un tavolo, posa rilassata, capo chino sul bicchiere, le dita che giravano e rigiravano accarezzando il vetro trasparente, screziato di un alone rosato.

Istintivamente la visione contrasse i sensi evocando ricordi mai vissuti, riportati solo dalle parole di Alain.

Così André doveva aver trascorso i mesi successivi alla loro separazione, dopo che lei l'aveva allontanato.

Annegare nel vino per impedirsi d'ammettere che il loro legame si fosse spezzato davvero.

Dunque, se il sistema era di nuovo quello, forse era per impedire d'immaginarsi che il legame non si fosse davvero spezzato!?

L'ingresso, i passi, gl'istanti di sospensione alla visione di André, non passarono inosservati.

Oscar non se ne accorse immediatamente.

Comprese, poi…

Un altro passo, fece per avvicinarsi, che una donna, una che forse lavorava là dentro o forse nell'altro in cui ci finivano quelli che s'incontravano lì dentro, s'avvicinò per prima, mettendo le braccia al collo _dell'altro,_ schioccandogli un bacio sonoro sulla guancia, ignorando l'ingresso del nuovo ospite e velocemente ordinando ad una camerierina di mettersi in mezzo per chiedere cortesemente a quello che diavolo volesse.

Evidentemente più scaltra e navigata, la padrona o chi diavolo fosse doveva aver annusato il tentativo di avvicinarsi dell'ospite. Dunque secondo un rituale tacito aveva inteso mettere ben in chiaro che _monsieur_ era lì per altre faccende, non per esser importunato da uno sconosciuto avventore che, ritto ed immobile in mezzo alla sala, l'osservava dall'alto in basso, sguardo tra compatimento e rabbia.

Oscar comprese il gioco non poi così sottile ma abbastanza rozzo.

Aveva già assistito a simili scene, solo magari un poco in disparte e forse solo nel finale quando s'innescava la zuffa tra i rivali e allora era necessario calmare gli animi.

Non si fece intimorire, un altro passo…

Se ne avvide l'altra che s'imputò ad ingaggiare una strana battaglia, gorgheggiando intrepida e risoluta la proposta, che doveva incassare in fretta il consenso e la compagnia dell'avventore: "Monsieur…è tardi! Che ne dite di restare per questa notte?!".

La proposta affondò sull'uomo che non s'era degnato di sollevare il capo.

La donna s'impose d'ignorare i due occhi celesti e furenti che l'osservavano, proseguì nell'assalto affondando una mano nei capelli di André, stropicciandoli, mentre l'altra mano aveva preso ad insinuarsi lentamente attraverso il colletto della giacca, lisciando la pelle del collo.

Il corpo anch'esso gli strisciava contro, accompagnato da un sorrisetto soddisfatto per rinforzare il concetto ai presenti, sconosciuti o meno.

La proposta affondò contro il damerino e il damerino fece un altro passo per indurre l'altra, anche senza aprir bocca, a scostarsi e a desistere dall'assalto.

La tensione prese a sollevarsi che no, la prim'attrice non avrebbe mollato la preda tanto facilmente.

La comare afferrò una bottiglia scura, l'odore pungente del liquore s'innalzò ed il liquido scuro colmò il bicchiere.

La sfida era tenere lì l'ospite.

La sfida era indurre il damerino ad girare i tacchi che per lui lì, non c'era posto.

E _quello_ accettò la sfida.

A modo suo.

Che quello allungò la mano, le dita si contrassero delicatamente sull'orlo del bicchiere, sfilandolo dalle dita di André e sollevandolo fino a scostarlo.

Stizzita la donna squadrò il nuovo arrivato, piantandogli addosso lo sprezzante rimprovero d'immischiarsi in ciò che non lo riguardava

"Che volete?" – sputò becera.

Silenzio…

Nessuna risposta, che l'altra non era degna d'avere nemmeno uno scorcio di voce.

Lo sguardo a fissare l'altra che per parte sua prese ad intuire che la questione non volgeva a proprio favore.

Il damerino non aveva aperto bocca, stava lì, fisso, sguardo truce all'avventore ancora seduto, occhi bassi.

Era lui dunque che voleva sfidare e solo da lui avrebbe accettato una qualsiasi sfida.

André in effetti fu costretto a sollevare lo sguardo, avendo intuito che la donna alle spalle era indietreggiata.

Un sussulto impercettibile, si trovò piantato addosso lo sguardo celeste, severo, che pareva quello d'un tempo, che anche s'era stata lei a sbagliare, no, in quel momento era lui che stava sbagliando e lei era lì a rimarcare implacabile il concetto.

Per un istante si sorprese…

Fu solo un istante.

Masticò amaro imponendosi di non dare soddisfazione alcuna.

Oscar era libera e liberamente sceglieva…

S'era venuta fin lì avrebbe compreso presto ch'era stata tutta fatica spercata.

L'odio esaltava i sensi, spingeva a sfidare e a sfidarsi…

Si guardarono in cagnesco, severi, lo sguardo celeste e furente di lei e quello cupo e rabbioso di lui.

André non disse nulla, nemmeno lei.

Il bicchiere colmo era ancora lì, appoggiato poco distante.

Nessuna parola…

Parlarono i gesti che così tutti e due intesero raccogliere la sfida.

André allungò le dita per riprendere il bicchiere.

Oscar si chinò quel tanto che le consentì più velocemente e sobriamente di lui di scansare il vetro, il liquido dolciatro e vellutato ondeggiò, si spanse un poco fuori, un poco sulla mano.

"Ma che diavolo volete!" – s'impuntò la donna alle spalle di André, tentando evidentemente di spendere la dose di tracotante ascendente che gli conferiva il ruolo ricoperto nel localaccio.

Ancora silenzio.

Indegno rispondere…

Oscar si limitò ad osservare André, a fissarlo, inghiottendo il desiderio, tenendo a bada la rabbia che forse le avrebbe giocato un brutto tiro.

No…

André si mosse, un gesto contro il quale lei non avrebbe potuto far nulla.

Si raddrizzò indietreggiando, la destra s'allungò fino a raggiungere la mano della donna che gli stava immobile, alle spalle.

Afferrò la sinistra di quella, le dita forzarono il percorso, lo strano combattimento portò la mano dell'altra ad esser trascinata piano scivolando sul torace di lui.

Il corpo della donna aderì di più a quello di lui.

Il gesto sprofondò gl'intenti.

Davvero Oscar ammise di non essersi mai ritrovata a contrastare un intento assurdamente ed insulsamente provocatorio, che adesso c'era davvero una specie di barriera tra lui e sé, a rimarcare che lì, per lei, non c'era posto.

"Vattene!" – piano, severo, sprezzante – "Non è posto per te questo!".

"Oh…è per te lo sarebbe!?" - graffiò lei di rimando ironica, la voce bassa e mansueta seppur imperiosa – "E poi…se ben ricordo nessuno dei due s'è mai fatto scrupoli a finire in posti simili! Non ce n'è mai importato molto!".

Più che un giudizio sulla bettola, era un giudizio su loro stessi e su cosa ci facessero davvero lì, in quel momento.

Oscar rivangava il passato. Che la chiosa del luogo inadatto con una come lei non avrebbe mai funzionato.

Lei, lì, anche se in un altro tempo, c'era stata eccome, quasi quanto lui, quindi…

La chiosa stava dicendo ch'era meglio cambiare argomento, con lei, simili attenzioni non avrebbero avuto pregio.

I muscoli si contrassero, l'affondo colpì nel segno.

Impietosa…

Pareva fosse lì a dirgli e rammentagli che lui avrebbe potuto fare di meglio e persino André dovette ammettere d'essere poco credibile.

Se invece l'intento fosse stato quello d'esser lasciato in pace, allora, gli sarebbe andata anche peggio.

Lo sguardo di Oscar tagliò corto rivelando una sorta di compassionevole rabbia ma da lì lei non si sarebbe mossa.

Prese a crescere una nuova battaglia.

"Questo non ti riguarda più ormai!" – ringhiò lui squadrandola per rimarcare il concetto e farla desistere.

André non voleva compassione per sé.

Voleva disprezzo, voleva portarla ad odiarlo, così come lui credeva d'odiarla.

Sarebbe stato più semplice distogliere i sensi da qualcuno che ci odia.

Molto più difficle farlo con qualcuno che ama.

Oscar non arretrò d'un respiro, il corpo irrigidito e fermo seppur impegnato ad imbrigliare la rabbia.

A fatica stava imparando a riconoscere la distorta visione che reca con sé la gelosia e la parte della donna innamorata e gelosa proprio non l'aveva mai sopportata, mal le si addiceva.

Non era facile tenere separati i pensieri e le reazioni.

"Martin ti attendeva da giorni!" – il rimprovero uscì severo concedendo solo un breve rinvio dello scontro – "E tu te ne sei andato senza nemmeno rivederlo!".

"Starò con lui domani. Tutto il giorno! Ho intenzione di portarlo con me…".

"Non dovrà trascurare i suoi studi!".

"Non lo farà!" – un respiro fondo – "So che sei un'insegnante adesso…".

"André non sono venuta qui per parlare di questo…".

"L'immaginavo!" – la chiosa tagliò – "Ma come tu ben sai altri argomenti di cui discutere…non ce ne sono!".

Si raddrizzò sulla sedia, stirandosi ed indietreggiando un poco, la mano sempre stretta a quella della donna alle spalle.

Un passo alla volta…

Oscar convenne che occorreva occuparsi di quella, innanzi tutto.

Non potendo più avanzare, che il tavolo era nel mezzo, lo sguardosi sollevò sull'altra alle spalle di André, la mano imprigionata in quella di lui.

Lo sguardo parlò più di tante parole o richieste o imprecazioni.

Lo sguardo rivelò a quella ch'era il caso d'esser lei a fare il primo passo, a svincolarsi dalla presa, indietreggiare, lasciar perdere e possibilmente togliersi di lì, qualunque idea avesse avuto in mente.

Sulle prime l'avversaria tentò di resistere, lo sguardo si sgranò che le parve che il damerino le avesse sorriso, d'un sorriso strano, inquietante, incomprensibile tale da ingoiare la stizza ed indurre smarrimento, come se quello stesse dicendo che la pazienza aveva raggiunto limite e che non ci avrebbe impiegato che pochi istanti ad oltrepassare il tavolo e passare dalle parole ai fatti.

Quella non riusciva ad inquadrare chi si trovava di fronte.

Inizialmente aveva pensato fosse un uomo, un conoscente dell'ospite ch'era seduto al tavolo.

Gli occhi, la tacita richiesta, rivelavano una fermezza sensuale, mobile, potente.

Comprese che quello non era _un damerino…_

La donna divincolò la mano, sgusciando dalla presa.

L'effimera ed impercettibile approvazione della resa scorse sul volto di Oscar, così come su quello di André s'incise il disappunto, perché, di nuovo, gli pareva di non poter scegliere, perché di nuovo, era lei a farlo, anche per lui.

André combatteva contro sé stesso.

Erano giorni ormai che subiva l'assalto della propria coscienza.

Da quando era partito per Roma e poi s'era voluto fermare fuori dalle mura correndo il rischio, come poi era accaduto, di subire un agguato e rimetterci la pelle.

La mente era stata invasa dalla follia.

Tutto, aveva voluto provare tutto, pur di scendere giù, all'Inferno, per vedere se almeno lì gli sarebbe riuscito di averla per sé, docile amante da amare con tutto sé stesso, quando ne avesse avuto voglia.

C'era finito all'Inferno e lì era stato anche peggio, la mente era tornata a lei, inevitabilmente.

Non aveva più armi contro di lei.

Né averla accanto, né tenerla lontano…

La constatazione aveva inghiottito i propositi d'indurla a divenire amante…

Davvero…

Davvero aveva creduto che l'amore di lei fosse stato sincero.

L'aveva ascoltato mille volte per comprendere se davvero lei, in quell'istante, fosse stata sua, anima e corpo, fino in fondo, fin dove non c'è più nulla, nell'istante in cui persino la coscienza è sospesa e non si è che puro spirito informe e fulgido.

Aveva creduto in quel momento di non essere più solo, com'era accaduto da tutta una vita.

Il silenzio di lei gli aveva rimarcato che solo lo era stato e che solo lo era ancora.

Tanto valeva esserlo davvero.

Doveva e voleva allontanarsi da lei…

Ed al tempo stesso la desiderava.

Lo sguardo si scurì di rabbia

Era fuggito dalla tenuta per non correre il rischio d'incrociarla.

Adesso, invece, se la ritrovava lì, davanti, e di nuovo il richiamo ammaliava.

L'assurda recita avrebbe anche potuto concludersi lì, anche se questo avesse significato cedere a lei e tornare a lei.

André forse l'avrebbe anche fatto.

Ma doveva esser lui a deciderlo. Questa volta doveva essere lui.

La sfida s'innalzò.

Lei lo stava sfidando, André non era più certo di poter vincere la battaglia.

Soprattutto senza scendere così in basso com'era già accaduto.

Si alzò un poco a fatica, il vino annebbiò la vista, intorbidendo la tensione dei muscoli.

La ferita pulsava.

Girò attorno al tavolo, passi pesanti, vicinissimo al viso.

Tutto scomparve quasi ci fossero stati solo loro due, lì, a sostenere l'assurdo combattimento incomprensibile agli altri.

A sostenenrsi anche senza toccarsi…

Oscar si mantenne sullo sguardo, ascoltò il respiro, sfidò l'altro non arretrando d'un pollice, gli occhi agli occhi, così vicini…

Non poté non osservare il viso, le labbra, l'espressione serrata, gli zigomi, il collo, i riccioli scomposti, la cicatrice…

Indugiò sulle labbra come le ricordava.

Un brivido inaspettato, fulmineo, scorse a rammentare chi fossero stati, a divorare i sensi mentre il vago sentore di liquore, il respiro secco e veloce, quasi all'unisono, frastornarono un poco gl'intenti, ammansendo la sfida.

Indietreggiò per rabbia più che per timore.

Rabbia di perdere la battaglia…

Rabbia di cedere…

Lo voleva ma non voleva cedere.

Lui no, lui così vicino indugiò sul viso di lei, i lineamenti netti, non più scavati dalla fatica e dall'orrore del viaggio, l'azzurro dello sguardo, il rosa pallido delle guance, forse accese di rabbia…

Le labbra, rosse, dischiuse nel respiro veloce e caldo…

Già…

Le sue labbra…

Avrebbe voluto…

Prenderle, assaggiarle, morderle, entrare…

Respirare il suo respiro che sussurrava ogni notte nella testa fino a lasciarlo senza respiro, in balia della propria stupidità.

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, prenderla e non lasciarla più andare via…

"Vai via!" – biascicò a denti stretti, afferrandola per il braccio.

Unico feroce contatto…

Li inghiottì la presa, riverberandosi nelle viscere, come nell'istante in cui loro s'erano stretti, presi, abbracciati, tenuti, amati.

Oscar accettò la stretta, deglutì il gesto apparentemente feroce, unico contatto che da giorni anelava come una folle.

Come tale, come una folle, respirò piano, sollevò la mano destra, libera, andando ad appoggiarla sulla guancia di André, lasciandola un poco aperta.

Lo voleva…

Avrebbe accettato d'essere ciò che lui le chiedeva di essere…

La mano aperta, il palmo caldo, il sentore del liquore caduto sopra penetrarono la mente.

Quella sorta di tacito consenso inebriò la follia…

André fece altrettanto.

Finì per afferrare e stringere il polso, l'intento di scostare dal viso la mano ed allontanarla.

Non lo fece immediatamente. Non avrebbe potuto…

Indugiò di compiacersi di tenerla lì, solo un istante.

Un istante…

Che allora, quando lei s'accorse d'esser chiusa nella mano di lui, ferma – che voleva che lui s'illudesse di godersi quel compiacimento - nell'istante prima che lui forzasse la presa a staccarsi, lo raggiunse.

Le dita appoggiate alla guancia s'aprirono allungandosi piano sino a toccare le labbra, sfiorandole, in un gesto casuale ed inebriante, concedendogli di rammentarsi nella reciproca essenza, di assaggiarsi attraverso il silenzioso senso del tatto.

Vortici immobili si schiusero…

Aveva raggiunto le labbra attraverso le dita.

Istintivamente…

Istintivamente André schiuse le labbra a sua volta, guadagnando il sentore del liquore ch'era sopra le dita di lei, succhiando piano la consistenza morbida del tocco infuocato, dissolto, liberato dalla spirale d'indifferenza in cui lui stesso s'era immerso.

Piano…

Un istante sfuggente…

S'assaggiarono piano, immersi l'uno nello sguardo dell'altra.

Vittoria effimera ma sufficiente.

Incapaci di staccarsi, eppure tutt'e due consapevoli d'essere ancora profondamente distanti, che l'attrazione guadagnava i sensi, vinceva la resistenza, incatenava il rispetto.

Lei s'avvicinò ancora di più, quasi a voler penetrare, solo con lo sguardo, lo sguardo di lui.

Le parve d'intravedere l'impercettibile abbandono, le parve di cogliere il cedimento a cui tanto anelava.

La lingua s'impose al tatto delle dita…

I muscoli si contrassero percorsi dalla fulgida sospensione…

Implosero piano i sensi, il brivido sorse piano lungo la schiena, tiepido ed assetato…

No…

André si riebbe. Non avrebbe mai potuto.

La presa strinse il polso quel tanto che consentì ad Oscar di ritrarre la mano, nonostante avesse percepito netto e chiaro il calore delle proprie dita nella sua bocca che aveva raccolto il suo sapore, imprigionandolo in una stretta lieve, umida e calda.

Così si vedeva, chiusa nella sua bocca, stretta lì, tra i denti, fino a soffocare, fino a che l'orgasmo non l'avesse annientata.

Continuò a fissarlo severa.

Tutt'e due in fondo avevano ottenuto qualcosa, toccarsi, assaggiarsi, tornare a percepire il calore di sé e dell'altro, il calore di sé nell'altro, sensazioni impossibili da governare, ammansire, nonostante la rabbia e la ferocia delle reciproche pretese.

"Me ne vado!" – esclamò lei piano, sfilando con un gesto veloce il polso dalla stretta di lui.

Alla fine fu lei a farlo, soddisfatta d'aver ottenuto ciò che voleva.

Toccarlo, averlo solo per sé…

Eppure disorientata dallo spasmo acuto che s'era riverberato nelle viscere.

Sarebbe diventata amante, voleva esserlo, non voleva più restare distante.

Erano già amanti in fondo…

 _Amanti dispersi…_

André rimase immobile mentre lei si voltava e riguadagnava l'ingresso che riportava all'aperto.

Il luogo era noto, nemmeno il tempo d'abbassare lo sguardo…

La cocotte sfidata e vinta non aveva gradito l'intromissione, la serata compromessa….

Il damerino che s'era permesso d'interferire non l'avrebbe passata liscia.

Un cenno del capo e Oscar si ritrovò il passo sbarrato.

Gli occhi si permisero un'occhiata veloce, sfrontata, ch'emanava il sapore intenso della sufficienza.

Provò a forzare il passo scostandosi, pensando ad un equivoco.

No, l'improvvisato avversario si scostò a sua volta.

Il ricordo riemerse, il sangue prese a scorrere veloce.

Ai soprusi ed alle ingiunstizie non avrebbe mai fatto l'abitudine, mai!

Provò a scansarlo, la via era troppo stretta, l'altro pretendeva forse scuse per un'offesa ch'era stata recata ad altri.

Oscar intuì.

A quello non si sarebbe mai abbassata.

L'altro l'afferrò per un braccio.

Il ricordo bruciante prese a ribollire così come le cicatrici sul braccio…

 _Le…_

 _Dannate…_

 _Cicatrici…_

"Monsieur…" – Oscar imbrigliò la voce solo per evitare discussioni – "Non vedo la ragione d'impedirmi il passo né quella di mettermi le mani addosso. Non mi pare d'aver offeso in alcuna maniera la vostra persona!".

L'altro grugnì spuntando la soddisfazione per aver scosso l'alterigia del damerino.

"E questo chi ve lo dice?" – sentenzò arrogante – "Siete entrato qua sotto, vi siete messo a discutere con il nostro amico laggiù che se ne stava tranquillo per i fatti suoi e come se non bastasse avete offeso Donna Agostina…".

"Donna Agostina!?" – replicò lei piano, una smorfia di sufficienza sul viso – "Ineducato da parte mia, immagino?!".

La chiosa ironizzava sulla compunta messinscena dell'altro e sulle patetiche virtù della comare, cosi inappropriatamente offese.

"Spiacente…non avevo alternative!" – sputò preseguendo – "D'altra parte non mi pareva che Donna Agostina…così avete detto che si chiama…fosse intenta in chissà quale conversazione con Monsieur Grandier…giusto? Il vostro _amico_ stava laggiù ad ubriacarsi! E _madame_ …pareva piuttosto intenta a volerselo portare a letto!".

Il brusio prese a sgranarsi nella stanza…

Sorpresa per via dell'insolenza dello sprovveduto sconosciuto o forse per l'ironica ammissione che quello non aveva poi tutti i torti.

"D'altra parte questo posto mi pare assomigli più ad un postribolo che ad una locanda!".

Il brusio si sollevò che Donna Agostina poteva anche esserci abituata ma insomma…

Sentirsi dare della puttana non era poi così piacevole.

Severa, Oscar si fece contro l'altro.

Tremava…

Se l'altro avesse reagito…

Che ancora una volta non aveva pensato che a sé stessa e a difendere i propri sacrosanti principi.

"Lasciami passare!" – l'ordine incise lo sguardo dell'altro ch'era trasfigurato, incredibile il tono sprezzante…

Inammissibile che un damerino…

Il tizio venne preso dal dubbio che tale linguaggio non potesse essere d'un damerino, per quanto ben educato…

"Che hai detto?!" – grugnì per rimarcare la propria arrogante posizione, oltre che tentare di difendere onore e ruolo di quella che - ormai non più tanto segretamente - s'era riconosciuta essere la tenutaria del localaccio.

Solo che suo malgrado s'era ritrovato impigliato in un'offesa ancora più tranciante.

Il viso prese a gonfiarsi.

Oscar sentì la presa stringere il braccio. La soddisfazione di gridare non gliel'avrebbe data.

Si morse il labbro. Aveva paura…

Si sentì afferrata per l'altro braccio, tirata via, mentre la mano di André volteggiava una manata amichevole sulla spalla dell'uomo.

"Vi offro da bere amico! Per sdebitarmi dei modi poco educati del damerino qui presente! Sapete è nuovo di queste parti! E non ha le idee molto chiare su come si tratta la gente ospitale e ben educata come voi!".

L'altro sbofonchiò, correndo fulmineo alla famosa Donna Agostina che convenne che la questione era meglio se finiva lì.

 _E sia!_

Monsieur Grandier era conosciuto…

"Madame…" – si voltò André accennando ad un sorriso di ringraziamento rivolto alla donna ch'era rimasta in fondo, a muso duro, ad osservare la disfatta – "Offro da bere a tutti! Ci si vede presto!".

Il cappellaccio in testa, la mano saldamente stretta al braccio di Oscar…

"Ti accompagno fuori…" – sibilò accostandosi al suo viso.

Rabbia mista a pazienza ormai perduta per sempre…

Di nuovo, il profilo vicinissimo, i corpi che si toccavano avanzando assieme su per la scala stretta e buia.

I respiri imprigionati dall'aria fredda, trasformati in vaporose nuvolette.

Era buio, era freddo…

Erano così vicini adesso.

"So badare a me stessa!" – replicò lei stizzita, liberandosi dalla presa che incombeva.

Non era facile cedere, se andava fatto, andava fatto con un minimo di dignità.

Le pareva che arrendersi così…

Davvero, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

"Oh, sì certo, lo vedo!" – esclamò sarcastico André appoggiandosi al muro di fuori – "Non ho dubbi in proposito! Anzi non ne ho mai avuti, ma è meglio non rischiare nella tua condizione. Ci mancava solo che tu ti fossi messa a menar le mani!".

Si bloccò, che il terreno era divenuto pericolosamente scivoloso.

I ricordi stavano lì a galleggiare nella mente di entrambi e l'effimera comicità della situazione da sola non sarebbe bastata a cancellarli.

Oscar lo guardò un poco stranita, persa, l'aria fredda scivolava sul viso e lei poteva sentirlo di nuovo accanto a sé, anche se lui emanava il calore della rabbia e del rifiuto.

"Che hai?" – chiese intuendo il respiro pesante – "Sei ubriaco!".

André respirò intensamente…

Sì, lo era, come adesso sentiva pungere la ferita.

Tanto valeva far credere che fosse la sbronza ad impedirgli di respirare.

"Te l'avevo detto che questo non è posto per te!" – le ringhiò contro mentre afferrava le redini del cavallo di Oscar e le legava alla sella del proprio.

"Avanti sali…ti riporto a casa…non mi sembra il caso che tu te ne vada in giro da sola!".

"André, girare da sola di notte non è mai stato un problema per me!".

La stizza s'era rimescolata, disorientata dalla dissonanza dei gesti.

"Già, so anche questo…" - negò l'altro, stringendo i denti nel montare a cavallo, tendendo la mano per issarla su, a fatica.

Se la ritrovò seduta davanti, la schiena contro il petto, il tempo di sistemare i mantelli…

Il viso immerso nei capelli…

 _No…_

 _Dio, che stai facendo…_

"Hai dimenticato…di…che diavolo sei venuta a fare in un posto del genere a quest'ora?!" – contestò dando un colpetto alle reni del cavallo che prese ad avanzare piano.

Non disse altro André, che tutti e due sapevano ma non era possibile ammetterlo.

La pazienza era al limite, l'andatura lenta del cavallo, la nebbia ch'era scesa a tratti offuscando la vista li tenne impegnati, anche se si ascoltavano, i corpi vicini, attaccati, di tanto in tanto strisciavano per via del sentiero sconnesso e dei passi malfermi del cavallo.

Un connubio acerbo - ch'erano settimane che non si toccavano - e conosciuto al tempo stesso.

S'acquietarono l'un l'altro, vicini, intuendo quanto fosse difficile restare lontani.

La ferita pulsava, il dolore si riverberava…

André strinse le redini, le spalle si strinsero anch'esse chiudendo le spalle di lei davanti.

Chiusa, ritrovò il respiro.

S'immaginò di amarlo, anche così, anche se non poteva vedere il suo viso, anche se non poteva scorrere le dita sulla pelle.

S'immaginò il suo profilo, quello immobile e fermo, quando dormiva dopo aver fatto l'amore con lei, e lei invece stava sveglia ad osservarlo, a scivolare col dito sulla linea del naso, fino alla bocca, lisciando le labbra, immaginandosi quando si sarebbe svegliato e le avrebbe baciate.

S'immaginò quando lo faceva comunque, anche se lui dormiva ancora.

Un tiro secco alle redini.

Oscar si riebbe, intravide le lanterne appese all'ingresso della tenuta.

André la fece scendere da cavallo e prima che lei potesse rendersene conto lui s'era già messo in movimento.

La direzione non era verso le scuderie…

"Dove stai andando?" – gridò sconvolta, incredula…

Si sentì davvero perduta.

André non rispose, l'animale scalpitò al comando secco d'arresto.

La soddisfazione di rispondere per le rime…

"T'importa davvero saperlo?".

Oscar si sentì sprofondare…

"Che…".

"Non avrai creduto sarebbe bastato venirmi a cercare per convincermi che tieni a me?!".

 _Non può parlare sul serio…_

 _No, non è possibile…_

Stavolta Oscar non riuscì a replicare.

Non era stato quello il suo intento ma sentirselo sbattere in faccia frustava le viscere, annebbiava gl'intenti…

Allora davvero André voleva suscitare il suo odio.

Ci stava riuscendo alla perfezione.

Fece per riavviarsi…

Oscar fece un passo verso di lui…

Era troppo…

Era una donna…

Era gelosa…

Era folle…

Impensabile…

"Vai da lei?" – chiese, gridò, d'istinto.

Si morse il labbro…

Attese, la nebbia imperlava i capelli, minuscole gocce mescolate al calore della rabbia.

Stavolta colpì nel segno, André arrestò il cavallo di nuovo, a pochi passi di distanza.

S'immaginò chi fosse _lei,_ s'immaginò che forse Oscar l'aveva veduta, forse quando Joria s'era presentata il giorno della partenza per Roma e lui l'aveva guardata, non aveva potuto non guardarla, sorprendentemente fiera e sicura e dannatamente certa di ciò che volesse dalla vita e anche da lui.

L'aveva capito André cosa volesse Joria da lui. E l'aveva lasciato credere anche ad Oscar…

L'aveva fatto apposta André a non voltarsi mentre se ne andavano assieme, intuendo che Oscar fosse là ad osservarli.

Lei lo raggiunse…

"E' questo che vorresti fare?".

André non rispose, subito, che avrebbe davvero voluto rispondere di sì, anche se non amava Madame Artemisia de La Tour. Non l'amava ma avrebbe anche potuto innamorarsi di lei e cedere al suo richiamo e dimenticare in quell'istante il passato perduto, disperso, che pareva invece essere lì, calato negli occhi di Oscar, nei sui gesti, nei suoi dannati silenzi.

"Non deve importarti!" – chiosò severo.

Stavolta il colpo fu netto, il cavallo scattò sorpreso ed impaurito…

Oscar rimase lì a guardare André uscire dalla tenuta.

Il cuore in gola…

Il respiro perduto…

André non aveva ammesso e non aveva negato. Era tutto così diverso.

Le parve che il terreno si fosse aperto davvero sotto i piedi, le parve di sprofondare giù.

Il filo reciso ondeggiava e per quanto lei tentasse di chiudere le mani e tenerlo stretto non poteva fare nulla di fronte all'altro capo che, libero, s'allontanava.

Seduta sul letto non potè non pensare a lui, all'abbraccio silenzioso e leggero con cui l'aveva avvolta mentre la riportava a casa, al corpo teso, quasi appoggiato a sé, ad ascoltarsi in un contatto fugace, rubato alle reciproche recriminazioni.

Un brivido inaspettato corse lungo la schiena costringendola ad abbracciarsi, le mani chiuse, la richiesta che s'innalzava dalle viscere, liquida, morbida, pungente, quasi faceva male, tanto essa pulsava incontrollabile, a spezzare il respiro, a dischiudere la bocca, a chiudere gli occhi, a spingersi dannatamente contro di sé, come fosse lui, come un tempo, il tempo in cui André era solo immaginato.

Quella donna…

Le mani si strinsero alle mani.

 _Stupida…_

 _Sei una stupida…_

 _Non capisci?_

 _Sei andata a cercarlo, era questo che lui voleva…_

 _Vuole farti vedere di cosa è capace…_

Ci stava riuscendo bene André.

Oscar se l'immaginò, ora che sapeva cosa fosse l'amore…

Se l'immaginò…

 _§§§_

 _Un brivido inaspettato era corso attraverso i muscoli, ammorbiditi dall'alcol, dal contatto del corpo, dalle dita della mano ch'erano scorse sulle labbra, il tenue odore della pelle trattenuto in bocca, suggello d'un fremito perduto._

 _Avete fatto bene a venire qui…_

 _André era seduto sul divanetto, accanto alla donna._

 _Entrambi osservavano il fuoco nel camino. Era stato ravvivato._

 _La donna s'era alzata, aveva versato il liquido caldo nella tazza._

 _L'aveva porta all'uomo ch'era rimasto seduto._

 _Un sorso…_

 _Vi farà bene…è davvero freddo questa sera…_

 _André…_

 _Era rimasto in silenzio, osservando il fuoco, chiedendosi perché fosse finito lì, a casa di Donna Artemisia de La Tour, in piena notte, dopo averla lasciata, lei, sulla soglia di casa._

 _Il cuore aveva preso a battere così forte che non aveva potuto fare altrimenti._

 _Oltre ogni intenzione, inaspettatamente incapace d'arginare i gesti._

 _Perché se fosse rimasto…_

 _L'avrebbe seguita, l'avrebbe rincorsa, l'avrebbe presa, afferrata stretta, tenuta lì…_

 _Era ebbro dell'intenso incedere di Oscar dentro di sé._

 _Avrebbe perduto la sua battaglia contro di lei e…_

 _Ne avrebbe fatto la propria amante._

 _Gli sarebbe bastato?_

 _Non lo sapeva e forse non avrebbe mai voluto saperlo._

 _André…_

 _S'era voltata Donna Artemisia, l'aveva guardato, il profilo netto, illuminato dal fuoco, scaldato dal calore._

 _Aveva allungato la destra per afferrare la mano dell'uomo._

 _L'aveva stretta, era ancora fredda._

 _Parole caute, Donna Artemisia non poteva restare distante._

 _Sei stato ferito…resta…qui…stanotte…_

 _Un sussurro…_

 _André non aveva risposto._

 _Volevo…capire… – parole lievi – Sembri…no…sei…sei stato tradito…_

 _Le dita s'erano strette di più a rimarcare che forse il dolore nasceva da lì, da un tradimento, imprecisato, sconosciuto, recente o no, non aveva importanza._

 _Lei non lo sapeva, poteva solo intuirne gli effetti._

 _E' possibile… – aveva risposto piano André._

 _Non aveva il coraggio di ammettere che davvero lei l'avesse tradito. Non gli pareva possibile, eppure ciò che sentiva presupponeva l'impatto con tale sentire, con tale agire._

 _E' probabile che io…che anch'io lo stia facendo… – aveva concluso, la voce imprigionata nella gola._

 _Cosa?_

 _Sì…anch'io in questo momento…_

 _Silenzio…_

 _Il crepitare del fuoco aveva sovrastato per alcuni istanti l'intenzione di spendere altre inutili parole._

 _André si era sporto, solo un poco. Il corpo rinfrancato dal calore si era contratto finalmente, avvicinandosi, scorgendo il volto morbido, lieve, sereno dell'altra. I capelli sciolti sulle spalle, il collo libero, lungo, aperto._

 _La pelle tesa, bianca…_

 _Cedeva a lei, folle sospensione…_

 _Si era sporto, si era detto che poteva farlo, aveva chiuso gli occhi avvicinando la bocca all'incavo del collo, vicinissimo al viso._

 _L'altra era immobile, incerta, sorpresa eppure…_

 _Stava lì, in attesa del tiepido affondo che colmava la distanza, incuneava il respiro giù in fondo allo stomaco e poi l'innalzava seppur impigliato nella gola._

 _Aveva paura…_

 _Paura che fosse l'effimero cedimento d'un istante di follia…_

 _Aveva paura, non conosceva da chi fosse stato tradito André, né chi lui stesse tradendo in quell'istante._

 _Folle sospensione…_

 _Un respiro fondo, i pugni stretti…_

"André…".

Il nome soffocato, lo sguardo sgranato alla luce dell'alba, il corpo molle, un poco sudato nonostante fosse freddo.

Le parole di Donna Lari che colpivano…

 _C'era dell'altro…_

La custode gliel'aveva riferito, quella notte, mentre era rientrata, prima di rintanarsi in camera.

Monsieur aveva chiesto una nuova sistemazione, una nuova stanza.

Monsieur aveva deciso di mettere una nuova distanza tra di loro.

Oscar s'era avviata, ci aveva messo un po' a trovare il corridoio, le scale avevano preso a salire e s'era ritrovata su, in cima alla torre, quella più sobria, statica e chiusa, solo due finestre discretamente adagiate sulla distesa del mare.

André avrebbe dormito lì d'ora in poi.

 _C'era dell'altro…_

Monsieur era stato ferito a Roma.

Oscar s'era voltata fissando la custode.

Era notte fonda, André era stato ferito…

I pensieri s'erano inanellati, maglie d'una catena arrugginita del sapore metallico e roso che, all'improvviso era risorto dalle viscere, come un serpente che pareva esser stato vinto e che no, invece non è morto ma si risveglia e spalanca le fauci per mordere e affondare i denti nella carne.

André era stato ferito, non aveva detto una parola.

L'espressione contratta, poco fuori dalla bettola…

Dunque era per quello…

 _La ferita, dove…_

 _Al fianco…_

 _Non me l'ha detto…_

 _Ha raccontato poco anche a me, però ha detto che alla fine non è accaduto nulla di grave._

 _Va bene ma non me l'ha detto…_

I pensieri s'erano accavallati alle parole della custode ed ai silenzi di André.

 _Dio, in fondo è da una vita che ti sta accanto in silenzio._

 _Ti ha affrontato sempre e solo quando necessario, solo quando era il caso d'ammansire la tua rabbia o sciogliere un dubbio o accogliere il tuo silenzio._

S'era addormentata così alla fine Oscar.

Lì, sul letto appena fatto, nella stanzetta sulla torre.

Aveva atteso André.

Lui non era tornato.

Non era tornato…

Era stato ferito ma non era tornato.

Dov'era e…

Si svegliò di colpo, gli occhi inondati dalla luce dell'alba e nella testa il suo respiro sulla pelle dell'altra, la sua bocca sulla bocca dell'altra, il corpo proteso e teso e fulgidamente arcuato sul corpo dell'altra.

André non era tornato, non era lì.

Nella testa la sua figura scura che s'allontanava di nuovo, nella notte.

La speranza che fosse un'ennesima fuga da sé stessa…

Vacillava…

 _Quella donna…_

Era folle…

Non aveva coraggio d'accettare che lui fosse riuscito a sfidarla e avesse vinto.

Non era riuscita a riportarlo a sé.

L'aveva spinto verso un'altra persona…

Non riusciva ad accettare d'essere una donna del genere…

Era una donna…

Era gelosa…

Era folle…

Impensabile…

Lo voleva…

André era suo…

"Io sono…tua…" – sussurrato piano…

 _§§§_

L'aveva sognato, intensamente, come fosse stato reale davvero, come fosse stato lì, gesti anticipati dai pensieri e temuti dal cuore.

André aveva inciso sensi, carne, sesso, cuore, mente, anima, respiro, passato, presente…

Il…

Un colpo di tosse spezzò il silenzio.

Il futuro…

Anelava ad esistere…

Ora si ritrovava impigliato, contratto, afono, immobile, come lo era il presente.

Lo attese, quella mattina.

Lo attese dentro di sé, tutto il giorno, nonostante le ore trascorse a far lezione, senza Martin, che quel giorno il bambino sarebbe rimasto con André.

S'era avviata verso la spiaggia, si era voltata, non aveva visto nessuno.

L'attesa aveva preso davvero a disfare gl'intenti più bellicosi.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che l'assenza d'una persona, che pure era viva, e forse si trovava a poca distanza da sé, avrebbe fatto così male e denudato la caparbia arroganza, fino a renderla una sorta di creatura immobile, inerme, in balia di ogni più piccolo rumore, suono, raggio di sole che radeva il pavimento.

La lontananza sviliva il senso di sé, comunicava rifiuto, comunicava rabbia, persino maggiore di quella che si sarebbe innalzata se si fossero trovati viso a viso.

La cosa peggiore era che se davvero fosse accaduto ciò che lei temeva, l'odio si sarebbe riversato dentro l'amore, la rabbia sarebbe divenuta desiderio da appagare, subito, fino in fondo.

Non aveva scelta…

 _Ti voglio…_

Voleva osservare il suo viso piegato a sé, perduto dentro di sé…

 _Ti voglio…_

Attese dopo essere rientrata, quella sera, ennesimo giorno senza André.

Attese.

Vide Martin rientrare.

Il bambino era corso da lei, le aveva spiegato i progressi, le aveva portato alcuni fogli.

Alberelli, foglie, una mela, una mano abbandonata al sonno…

Le pareva d'esser come quella mano…

Abbandonata, sospesa.

Sì, senza André, Oscar si sentiva sospesa, incapace di proseguire nelle ore, mentre il pensiero tornava al bacio fugace da cui s'era lasciata sedurre, quel giorno, sulla spiaggia, in mezzo alla tormenta di sabbia.

Labbra sconosciute, nuove, da cui s'era lasciata sedurre.

Nemmeno quello gli aveva detto.

Perché avrebbe dovuto, a lui non sarebbe interessato.

Le pareva di aver tradito ancora.

Per davvero questa volta. Senza alcuna scusante.

Aveva tradito per ripicca, per disperazione, per rabbia…

Ma suscitare la gelosia di André…

Si ritrovò contro il muro. Senza scelta…

 _Ti voglio…_

Voleva osservare i suoi occhi chiusi, la bocca dischiusa a sussurrare il proprio nome, perduto dentro di sé…

 _Ti voglio…_

 _§§§_

Non era plenilunio quella sera.

Il chiarore dell'astro falciava la campagna disegnando ombre pallide, quasi sinistre, distese morbidamente immobili lungo il sentiero.

Gli pareva d'esser diventato più bravo ad orientarsi di notte, al buio, che alla luce del giorno.

Per assurdo, senza quella dannata lente, di sera era comunque in grado di riconoscere i sentieri, i pertugi, le anse della via, i ciottoli sempre uguali, i suoni, inabissato nel silenzio in cui s'era messo, caparbiamente da solo.

Gli era più familiare il buio adesso, perché l'orientamento non si affidava più alla vista, solo ad essa, ma alla mistura speziata delle erbe della campagna, alla risacca, poco più in là, all'odore del vento che recava con sé quello della legna arsa, della resina dei pini, delle ginestre sbattute dal vento.

Per assurdo, al buio, l'immagine di lei risaltava ancora più forte.

L'immagine di Oscar, buia, silenziosa, adagiata accanto, osservata, senza fretta, il respiro dormiente, il corpo abbandonato, dopo essersi presi ed amati e presi ancora ed amati ancora.

Pulsava dalle viscere, annebbiava gl'intenti…

Oscar aveva inciso sensi, carne, sesso, cuore, mente, anima, respiro, passato, presente…

Il…

Chiuse gli occhi mentre il cavallo procedeva lento, che quello ormai la strada la sapeva.

Il futuro.

Esso anelava ad esistere ma era impigliato, contratto, afono, immobile, come lo era il presente.

Il volto di Oscar…

La voce di Oscar…

 _Che cosa vuoi da me?_

 _Oscar…_

 _Che cosa vuoi?_

 _Se dicessi che non ti amo mentirei a me stesso._

 _Se dicessi che tu non mi ami…_

 _Non…_

 _Non mi è mai stato necessario sentirtelo dire, che mi ami._

 _Forse un tempo si, non avrei aspirato che a quello._

 _Adesso…_

 _Adesso no!_

 _Adesso non basta più._

Il confine era stato oltrepassato.

Non era plenilunio quella sera.

Non ancora…

L'astro era quasi al culmine però e la luce brillava opaca sulla campagna di un'altra notte, dopo ch'era trascorso un altro giorno.

Altre ore lontani…

La luce fioca della lanterna, nella scuderia, non s'arrischiava a rischiarare gli angoli più remoti.

L'ambiente era di nuovo libero.

I nuovi arrivati alla tenuta avevano trovato alloggio nelle casupole ch'erano state tirate su attorno all'edificio.

I musi incuriositi dei cavalli tenuti a ricovero s'erano voltati ad anelare una carezza, una parola, un sussurro.

André s'era attardato…

C'erano anche loro, i due destrieri che avevano consentito di lasciare la Francia.

Meritavano un'attenzione speciale.

S'era messo a strigliarli, tanto più che quella sera era tornato prima del solito, anche se, di nuovo, non era stato capace di placare la smania ed il freddo che con il vino, immerso nel vociare fumoso della bettola.

C'era rimasto per poco però, per timore che lei si presentasse di nuovo, che Oscar rischiasse chissà quale accidente per venir dietro a lui.

Non era quel che voleva.

Le aveva fatto credere di un'amicizia differente con Madame De La Tour…

Chissà se Oscar davvero aveva pensato che lui…

Sarebbe stata la prima volta.

Si era sempre tenuto alla larga da altre donne, da storie che per lui non avrebbero avuto ragion d'essere se non quella d'incontri fugaci e senza futuro. Non avevano mai avuto senso per lui e non ne avrebbero mai avuto.

Doveva ammetterlo, allora, l'aveva fatto solo per ferirla, solo per darle ad intendere che lui era libero e liberamente sceglieva e non voleva più essere scelto ma scegliere.

La corrente d'aria fredda s'insinuò veloce a pungere la pelle.

Era lì da un po', quando s'accorse che qualcuno era entrato.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo eppure rimase sorpreso nel vedere Oscar che si tirava dietro il cavallo.

Anche lei per un istante si ritrovò interdetta nel trovarlo lì, un colpo al cuore…

Erano giorni che tentava di incontrarlo. Alla lunga sviliva la constatazione che lui davvero facesse di tutto per non farsi trovare.

Era tardi, la luna gonfiava l'alone fulgido…

La visione sorprendentemente infastidì André.

"Dov'è Martin?" – domandò lui secco, senza voltarsi, mentre gettava le spazzole nel secchio.

Il tono brusco, il rimbombo metallico…

Gli zoccoli scalpitarono sulla paglia.

Non la voleva lì, questo le fu subito chiaro.

Stavolta non si sarebbe tirata indietro. Era assurdo che non volesse nemmeno parlare…

"E' rientrato con me, l'ho mandato a lavarsi e poi andrà a dormire…".

"E' tardi!" – constatò lui ruvido – "E' solo un bambino…".

Il rimprovero incise là dove doveva…

Ossia…

 _Non avresti dovuto fare così tardi e dovresti occuparti di più della tua salute…_

"Stai tranquillo…non si è stancato…".

Ossia…

 _Stai tranquillo! Sto bene. Stiamo bene...non mi sono stancata se è questo che ti preoccupa…_

Lo scarto secco del corpo che si raddrizzava e si voltava…

André la guardò.

Oscar davvero ebbe un sussulto. Erano giorni che lui si sottraeva allo scontro, così almeno aveva pensato e adesso invece lui stava lì a guardarla, anche se lo sguardo emanava una sorta di luce scura, nessuna compassione, nessun compatimento, nessuna pietà.

Le pareva che André si fosse ritrovato davanti a sé un estraneo da trattare con educazione e rispetto e basta.

Lei non voleva né l'una né l'altro.

Voleva…

"Volevo…parlarti!" – esordì decisa, che non avrebbe accettato un rifiuto.

Al tono secco di André aveva replicato in tono altrettanto distaccato, che entrambi conoscevano alla perfezione il tono delle voci e quello ch'esse, a dispetto delle parole, comunicavano in via ben più esplicita.

Così, la donna innamorata e gelosa e accondiscendente…

No, quella era una parte che non le sarebbe mai riuscita di recitare.

Avrebbe ceduto ma non così.

"No…" – deciso, e, tanto per rimarcare il concetto…" Non ho voglia di ascoltarti…sono stanco…".

André si detestò, nonostante tutto.

Aleggiava nelle viscere lo spettro del silenzio di lei.

Non voleva scontrarsi di nuovo contro l'oscurità che Oscar si portava dentro.

Non sarebbe riuscito a spingersi oltre l'orlo del baratro su cui lui stesso l'aveva, alla fine, portata.

La negazione incise gl'intenti.

La rabbia sollecitò una risposta altrettanto piccata ma decisa.

Oscar avrebbe dovuto rischiare e stare al gioco ed accettare la sfida e vedere fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto André.

"Non ti porterò via molto tempo…" – contestò lei avanzando per sistemare il cavallo.

I corpi s'accostarono, André chiuse gli occhi. La logica gli diceva d'andarsene.

L'effige di lei, il passo sempre deciso, intensamente pieno e teso presero a pulsare dentro, nelle viscere.

Si avvicinò iniziando a slacciare il sottopancia del cavallo.

"Lascia, faccio io…ma non voglio discutere di altro…".

"Nemmeno io voglio discutere André…ho detto che vorrei solo parlare…".

Un respiro fondo…

La replica severa: "Sai che non mi piace giocare con le parole e per quel che ricordo non è mai stato bene nemmeno a te! Discutere o parlare per me non fa differenza! Sai che intendo!".

"No! Non lo so più! Non so più nulla…e per quanto tu abbia chiarito alla perfezione ciò che pensi e quali sono le ragioni del tuo comportamento…".

Oscar non voleva suscitare la rabbia di André.

Se fosse accaduto…

Se André fosse ricorso di nuovo al becero espediente per tagliar corto…

S'illudeva Oscar che quello fosse solo una finzione, un gioco pericoloso che lui aveva deciso d'interpretare per spingerla a cedere e che adesso, forse per orgoglio, lui non fosse più in grado di controllare.

Forse non sapeva come uscirne…

Non era più l'André di un tempo.

S'illuse d'esser lei allora a gettargli una sponda per salvarsi…

Nemmeno lei era più la Oscar di un tempo.

Appoggiò la mano al braccio…

Lo voleva…

Voleva toccarlo, voleva ascoltare se davvero i muscoli di André si fossero chiusi sopra un altro corpo, un'altra donna.

André si scansò, s'allontanò di nuovo. Il contatto disorientava…

"Vattene!" – alterato…

La fatica immensa di starle lontano bruciava…

La rabbia per il rischio di cedere doveva trovar sfogo.

Era una donna…

Era gelosa…

Fu semplice utilizzare la gelosia, ch'essa prende fuoco più in fretta della rabbia d'esser rifiutata e basta.

Ci voleva un avversario dunque.

Oscar non accettava fosse André.

Inconsciamente ci mise il volto dell'altra…

"Perché? T'infastidisce adesso la mia presenza? Preferiresti che ci fosse qualcun'altra al mio posto!?".

Faticava ad entrare nella parte della donna gelosa.

Lo era stata in passato.

E allora quella parte le pareva più semplice di quell'altra, quella della donna che aveva taciuto, che s'era tenuta per sé una parte di lui, quella d'essere padre…

Quella parte spettava ad André e lei gliel'aveva sottratta.

"Oh!" – sorrise l'altro cinico – "Ancora con questa storia?!".

"Ancora dici?! Non ne abbiamo mai parlato! Perché mai non dovrebbe interessarmi sapere se…se…".

Oscar abbassò lo sguardo…

"Se ci fosse un'altra donna!?" – incise lui che d'istinto non volle lasciare a lei la sgradevole richiesta – " Se io per caso avessi deciso di cercare altrove ciò che non potrò mai ottenere da te?! E' questo che vorresti sapere? Ammetto che avrei dovuto immaginarlo! Un tempo…tu stessa mi dicesti di cosa eri stata capace…".

Il colpo scese dall'alto, fendente severo e netto…

"No…" – sussurrò Oscar, la richiesta di non proseguire, era troppo doloroso ammettere di aver anteposto sé stessa al bene di altri – "Ti prego…".

André s'avvicinò, ancora di più.

"Ti prego! Non avrei mai pensato di sentirti chiedere questo!".

"No! André…non puoi trattarmi così! Credo di meritare un minimo di rispetto da parte tua! Non puoi comportarti come se io non esistessi più!".

"Chissà da chi ho imparato!" – sarcastico…

Lo sguardo su di lei…

"André! Non puoi rinfacciarmi ancora i miei errori per tenermi lontana da te…se è per punirmi…".

S'avvicinò ancora, le fu addosso, fulmineo, non accettava più lezioni: "Se ritieni che questa sia la motivazione che pensi di dare al mio comportamento fai pure! Mi sembra ragionevole, ottima direi! Degna del tuo modo di pensare! Tu mi hai ferito, tu hai continuato a vivere e pensare di testa tua…e adesso sarei io a punirti tenendoti lontana da me?! Ecco che, come sempre, alleggerisci la tua coscienza rivoltando la colpa su di me!".

Era terribilmente bravo a non rispondere…

 _Dio, perché non rispondeva?_

Il cuore sussultò al pensiero che davvero André…

Che ciò che aveva sentito nelle viscere non fosse stato solo un dannato incubo, la proiezione d'una paura, ma la realtà…

"Smettila! Non è così…non…non è così! Non nego ciò che ho fatto! Ma non puoi parlare in questo modo! Stai ritorcendo tutto su di me…".

"Non ti va di sentirmi parlare così?! E' un tuo problema! Ne faccio a meno anch'io! Te lo ripeto…non m'importa ciò che pensi, se hai il dubbio…se temi che io possa decidere di…trovare soddisfazione altrove…non m'interessa! Non è più affar tuo!".

"Ti sbagli!".

"Anche questo non è un mio problema…hai stabilito tu il confine che separava le nostre vite…mi sto semplicemente attenendo a quel confine!".

Il balletto era estenuante…

Era una donna…

Era folle…

Era…

Silenzio…

Oscar tentò di non replicare.

Eppure ciò che accadeva adesso di là dal quel confine rodeva e scavava e…

Non poteva credere che André si fosse spinto fino al punto di…

Eppure…

 _Dio…_

Quel bacio lieve che lei stessa aveva accolto non meno d'una settimana prima dalle labbra di un altro uomo.

 _Perché lui non avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso?_

Deglutì a fatica mentre scorse un sorriso ironico sul volto di André, le labbra inarcate in un'espressione feroce, disincantata, ruvida.

"E' tutto così prevedibile!" – incise lui facendo un passo indietro, squadrandola – "Sei prevedibile adesso! Anzi…lo siamo tutti e due!".

Si sorprese Oscar…

"Che…che intendi…".

"Io sono prevedibile!" – continuò rabbioso, un poco ebbro, le parole biascicate – "Sì, per te sono così prevedibile! E' tutto così prevedibile! Non vuoi proprio comprendere? Non comprendi la mia rabbia?".

"No…la comprendo…ma…".

"No!" – s'avvicinò veloce, la destra corse al viso di lei, le dita s'appoggiarono alla pelle – "No! Tu non sai come sono davvero! Tu credi di saperlo! Così rendi tutto prevedibile con questa specie di gelosia che ti rode. Non puoi controllare che cosa faccio, chi decido di vedere e allora ti ritrovi ad immaginarti gelosa facendomi intendere che t'importa davvero di quello che faccio!? E così, ancora, sposti tutta la questione su di me! Non sei più tu al centro dei pensieri! E' questo che ti fa rabbia e che ti disorienta! Ma no…preferisci pensare che io ti tradisca…è tutto così prevedibile! Non ti s'addice…".

Un duello in punta di fioretto…

Di nuovo lo stesso affondo che coglieva impreparati, disorientava, lei incapace di parare e rispondere.

 _Non sei più al centro dei suoi pensieri…_

 _E' davvero così?_

"André…tu…" – gli occhi si piantarono agli occhi…

Le uniche parole da opporre…

Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo se davvero lui…

Quella donna…

"Ti amo…" – sussurrato, lui era vicino finalmente.

Un affondo in punta di fioretto…

Lieve ed immediato e sorprendente…

Poteva dirglielo…

André trasalì alle parole.

Si ritrovò trafitto ma non diede la soddisfazione di lasciar trasparire lo stupore d'esser stato attinto.

"Ti amo!" – gridato stavolta - "Te l'ho già detto…tu me l'hai insegnato! Oh essere amati è meraviglioso non lo nego ma tu, sei stato tu che mi hai insegnato ad amare!".

Le parole accompagnarono le mani che si sollevarono per afferrare la testa, affondare nei capelli, tenerlo lì, perché ascoltasse.

"Io _amo_ adesso e non avrei mai immaginato che amare potesse essere così! Non ho mai sentito nulla dentro di me che fosse così assoluto e unico come l'appartenere a qualcuno…a te…mai in tutta la mia vita! Non riesco neppure a concepire un battito del mio cuore che non sia per amore…per te! Non ho più nulla di me che non appartenga a te…sono tua e…io appartengo a te…a te. Ma non sarà nel modo in cui tu vorresti. Non così…non così André…".

La testa stretta tra le mani di lei…

Un contatto agognato, lo teneva come allora quando lei s'accostava piano e poi più forte fino ad esser lei a tenersi a lui.

Un respiro più fondo…

Mai l'aveva sentita pronunciare quelle parole nonostante in passato l'avesse fatto ancora.

Esse sorpresero eppure innalzarono l'attrito.

Di nuovo André si ritrovò vulnerabile, i muscoli trafitti incuneati nel disprezzo presero a dissolversi inondati dal calore che credeva d'esser riuscito a riversare altrove.

Il calore stava lì, sotto la cenere.

Era bastato che lei ci alitasse sopra, piano, che il calore s'era rianimato…

No, era stanco di essere vulnerabile.

Gli bastò richiamare alla mente il silenzio di lei e poi le parole tese e sprezzanti con cui l'aveva allontanato quel dannato giorno e poi dopo, quando lui l'aveva supplicata…

Le parole gelarono di nuovo gl'intenti, rimescolandosi, vincendo sul calore, ridestando l'intento di odiarla e colpirla e finalmente, sconfiggerla.

"Tu appartieni solo a te stessa!" – greve, rabbioso – "Non certo a me!"

Il cuore affondò…

Oscar strinse ancora di più le mani, rifiutando la stilettata, imponendosi di restare lì, per non dare soddisfazione al proprio orgoglio di staccarsi sdegnata.

"Tu non sai cosa significa amare!" – digrignò André di nuovo.

"E invece ti dico che ti amo!" – sibilò lei – "E te lo ripeterò fino…te lo ripeterò ancora e ancora anche se non mi vorrai ascoltare…te lo dimostrerò!".

Un battito perduto…

Oscar s'accorse d'esser scivolata nel tranello.

Un respiro…

Sussultò…

Le dita allentarono la presa…

Fu André a sollevare le mani e a chiudere le sue in una stretta un poco feroce a tenerla lì adesso.

"Ah si!?".

Lo sguardo si scurì, una luce impercettibilmente crudele si posò sul viso di lei.

André aveva colto il suggerimento.

Il passo verso il baratro era compiuto.

"Me lo dimostrerai!?" – ironico, feroce – "Audace da parte tua! Sono davvero così prevedibile al punto che tu potrai dimostrarmi che mi ami?".

La voce s'accostò al viso…

Le parole sfiorarono, indugiarono, morsero il pertugio tiepido di pelle.

Un istante…

"Sei qui per questo allora?".

Oscar non rispose…

"Sei qui per dimostrarmi che mi ami…che hai capito tutto di me? Allora sono davvero prevedibile!".

"Non…non intendo questo…ti ho ferito…lo ammetto, ma non l'ho fatto perché non ti amo…è accaduto…".

La mano aperta sbattuta contro la parete, André ripetè la domanda anche se il tono non presupponeva l'attesa d'una risposta.

"Hai detto che me lo dimostrerai?! Pensi sarà semplice?".

Una leggera spinta, André indietreggiò staccandosi.

Lo sguardo torvo, un poco allucinato per via dell'alcol che minava la lucidità e l'equilibrio.

A grandi passi raggiunse il portone della scuderia, abbassò la sbarra che bloccava l'ingresso.

Il colpo risuonò nell'ambiente ampio e buio.

Tornò indietro…

"Si dice che quando si ama una persona si è disposti a fare qualsiasi cosa! Dici che appartieni a me? Bene allora vediamo fino a che punto ssrai disposta a…".

Tornò a lei e lei sostenne lo sguardo, le mani impercettibilmente chiuse, strette, a proteggersi e darsi coraggio.

 _Vuole questo da te?_

Lo sguardo galleggiava sulle labbra di lui, increspate, contratte.

Quelle labbra…

L'avevano sfiorata, portata là ad ascoltare ciò che non poteva immaginare…

Quelle labbra…

L'avevano percorsa, nella mente, nel buio della notte, ad ascoltare il silenzio della stanza vuota, il corpo sciolto tra le lenzuola fredde, la mano, la propria, a sfiorarsi, come se le dita fossero quelle labbra…

 _Andrai fino in fondo…_

E poi…

Poi…

Vicinissimo al viso, Oscar percepì il respiro, chiusa nel corpo che le era addosso, senza schiacciarla, incombente…

Il braccio destro scivolò alla vita, l'afferrò, la tirò a sé, un gesto rapido, per stringersela addosso, ancora di più, per calare le parole avare di tepore e dolcezza, quella conosciuta semmai ricolme della sfida arrogante: "Potresti accontentare la mia richiesta dell'altro giorno…quella che tu stessa hai fieramente rifiutato! Sarebbe un buon inizio per provare a convincermi delle tue ragioni! Mi fido poco delle parole…preferisco…".

Senza proseguire strinse la presa costringendola istintivamente a puntargli i palmi contro per poter respirare, per metter un minimo di distanza che le consentisse di squadrarlo e riversagli addosso il disprezzo.

Per assurdo comprese ch'era proprio ciò che voleva lui.

Di nuovo, l'avrebbe messa all'angolo, l'avrebbe messa contro sé stessa, l'avrebbe costretta a disprezzarlo, sfidandola per vedere fino a che punto lei si sarebbe spinta e quando avrebbe desistito dall'assurdo gioco che solo lui voleva condurre.

Non accettava più di dipendere da lei…

Voleva sottrarsi a lei, a ciò che lei aveva sempre rappresentato nella vita.

Eppure sentiva di non essere ancora riuscito a raggiungere quel traguardo.

Voleva allontanarla da sé e al tempo stesso la desiderava...

"Che intendi dire?" – secca, diretta, non aveva paura delle parole – "Vorresti fare l'amore con me? Questa sera? Adesso…".

Gli occhi agli occhi, furiosi…

Oscar tentò di ricomporre il sentire, avviarlo nella stessa direzione.

"Te l'ho già detto, non userei quel termine…non credo si addica alla nostra situazione. Però…se ti comporterai bene…".

Il viso s'avvicinò al viso, di più, e prese a scorrere la pelle della guancia…

Parole assurdamente crudeli, inaudite…

Il contatto la costrinse a puntare le mani, non una parola uscì dalla bocca.

 _Dannato…_

 _Che tu sia dannato!_

Nella mente ammetteva che André stava davvero riuscendo a metterla contro sé stessa.

Dio, l'amava così tanto…

Così tanto, che avrebbe calpestato sé stessa…

In uno sprazzo di follia, mentre il sangue rifluiva dagli arti invadendo le viscere, mozzando il respiro e la capacità dell'intelletto, pensò che André si sarebbe fermato.

 _Tu vuoi che lui…_

 _Lo vuoi davvero?_

Gli occhi si chiusero mentre ascoltava l'incedere delle dita che avevano scostato i capelli.

Parlargli a quel modo, le pareva assurdo: "Non puoi parlarmi così…non puoi usare i miei sensi di colpa per chiedermi di stare con te…solo per…per…".

Tentò di sottrarsi, scostando il viso, che così non fece altro che offrire l'incavo del collo e la spalla, libera, scoperta…

"Sesso! Si chiama così! Te ne ho già parlato! L'abbiamo già fatto! Non penso tu l'abbia dimenticato!".

La voce incideva il respiro e la coscienza…

 _No…_

 _Non puoi…_

 _Non…_

"No…non era solo…" – tentò di negare – "Hai dimenticato cosa c'è stato tra noi? Quello che ci siamo detti? Perché…siamo…stati assieme?!".

Le parole uscivano eppure stava lì…

In ascolto della bocca che s'appoggiava piano, del corpo che la stringeva piano, delle mani che la chiudevano piano.

Eppure, sempre più intensamente…

Avrebbe dovuto ribellarsi, gridare, respingerlo, inondarlo d'insulti, rammentargli chi era lui, che aveva fatto da tutta una vita e chiedergli chi diavolo fosse diventato.

Avrebbe potuto dirgli tutto ma no…

No, stava lì, mentre il sangue si scioglieva sotto le dita…

Mentre la coscienza rabbrividiva ed ogni principio, ogni legge, ogni rispetto di sé franavano miseramente.

"Diciamo pure che al momento non m'interessa sapere perché ti daresti a me…non m'interessa se _tu_ lo farai per amore o per far tacere i tuoi sensi di colpa. A me non interessa! Quanto alla seconda domanda…no…non ho dimenticato quello che c'è stato tra noi…ma sto cercando di farlo!".

L'affondo crudele si riversò attraverso un affondo intenso della bocca a corrompere la resistenza, a minare la contrazione dei muscoli…

"Non ho dimenticato il tuo silenzio quando sapevi già d'essere incinta…non ho dimenticato quando hai deciso d'allontanarmi da te mentre t'imploravo di non lasciarmi fuori dalla tua vita…non ho dimenticato quando mi hai paragonato a quell'uomo! Dio…Oscar…come hai potuto anche solo pensarlo?".

"Stavo…male…non…".

"Stavi male? Quindi avresti usato di nuovo la tua sofferenza per chiuderti nella tua torre solitaria?! La cosa assurda è che l'hai usata contro di me, senza chiederti neppure per un istante se io non avessi meritato almeno una spiegazione…".

"No…no…no…" – negava e stava lì a chiedergli di fermarsi e di parlarle come aveva fatto sempre come un tempo.

Glielo chiese, di nuovo…

"Non puoi…non puoi aver dimenticato…hai detto di amarmi…hai dimenticato anche questo? Come puoi…chiedermi di stare con te senza ammettere di provare le stesse cose che abbiamo sentito dentro di noi? Come puoi?".

Parole sussurrate…

André continuò a tenerla a sé stringendola, sussurrando a sua volta all'orecchio…

"Il tuo dolore…il tuo dolore…io l'ho portato con me per tutta la vita. Pensavo fossimo divenuti capaci di…donarlo…l'uno all'altra…pensavo avessi imparato a fidarti di me ma tu hai preferito lasciarmi fuori dalla tua vita. Come se mai nulla ci fosse stato tra noi. Chi è allora che non sa cosa c'e stato tra noi? Tu o io!? Se vorrai che ti creda di nuovo…se vorrai che accetti di credere che mi ami….dovremo fare a modo mio…se accetterai di stare con me dovrai farlo sapendo che non m'importa cosa pensi o credi di sentire…non m'importa se mi ami o no…e soprattutto non dovrà importati ciò che penso io…quindi…potrai credere ciò che vuoi Oscar…".

Sfida sommessa, sussurrata, spietata…

"Credi quel che vuoi! Non voglio più dipendere da te…da ciò che pensi o provi…ti voglio adesso e se resterai non m'importerà di sapere per quale ragione lo farai…".

L'esile appiglio…

"Sta a te scegliere…".

La responsabilità diveniva solo sua…

"Ti basterà dire no…ed io me ne andrò all'istante…ma se accetterai…".

La voce infieriva tagliente e suadente al tempo stesso, frantumando la resistenza…

Silenzio, le mani puntate contro il petto di lui. Erano chiuse a pugno.

Erano chiuse in segno di negazione…

André voleva arrivare in fondo, voleva farsi detestare, voleva metterla alla prova…

Crudele…

"Potrebbe essere che neppure a te dispiaccia tutto questo…non credi? In fondo sei qui. Non mi hai ancora sbattuto in faccia tutto il tuo disprezzo! Eppure so che ne possiedi tanto e del più raffinato!".

Chiuse gli occhi Oscar in ascolto della descrizione di sé, dannatamente vera.

 _E' questo che vuoi?_

 _Forse ha ragione lui…_

 _Sei qui, stai qui, resti qui…_

 _Forse ha davvero ragione lui…_

 _Forse è vero che in fondo, pur di averlo per te, saresti disposta…_

"Tu vorresti solo che ti dicessi che questo è amore….ma sei qui e resti qui…perché? E' solo questo che t'interessa? Quello che penso io…non è forse quello che vuoi anche tu?".

André voleva arrivare in fondo, voleva che lei detestasse sé stessa e ciò che era stata, voleva metterla alla prova…

Crudele…

Ombre immobili scorrevano piano sulla parete opposta a quella dov'era appesa la lanternina poco vicino all'ingresso.

Silenzio…

Il costante sciaquio della risacca poco lontano, il vento insinuato tra le fessure, il respiro caldo dei cavalli…

Un colpo, zoccoli che battevano sulla paglia asciutta

Sul viso di lei, il sottile istinto di sfida passò attraverso lo sguardo, mentre la mano leggera sfilava la camicia dai pantaloni, raggiungendo i fianchi morbidi, avvolgendoli e percorrendoli, indugiando su di essi, gesti lenti e pieni, la sola urgenza quella dettata dal desiderio d'appagare finalmente quel desiderio ch'era rimasto lì, imprigionato tra le dita vuote nelle lunghe notti di solitudine.

Piano, la sfida andava gestita senza irruenza, com'era sempre piaciuto a lei, accarezzando piano la schiena e più giù le natiche.

Sarebbe entrato, piano, senza fretta, godendosi davvero d'averla per sé, godendosi lei che si prendeva lui, per sé.

L'avrebbe guardata, come si guarda _un'amante…_

Senza amore…

Lentamente le labbra ripresero a sciogliere il respiro sul viso, il mento, le guance, gli zigomi, il collo, la spalla…

Piano, che se avesse avuto fretta avrebbe rischiato d'essere respinto.

Gli sarebbe bastato ammansire la rabbia, il disgusto di lei per sé stessa…

Gli sarebbe bastato vincere sul suo senso dell'onore…

Scivolò sui fianchi, poi su, di nuovo alla schiena, morbida e nuda, ampia e contratta…

Scosre una carezza intensa a lisciare che scorse, l'abbraccio la chiuse, Oscar istintivamente provò ad indietreggiare.

Ad occhi chiusi André continuò il lento incedere e ancora, in quel contatto, percepì il corpo di lei, impercettibilmente, indietreggiare.

Indietreggiare…

Non per sottrarsi ma perché incapace di resistere ad essi.

Non per fuggire, non da lui almeno, non dai suoi gesti, ma da sé, per impedire che la coscienza avesse la meglio.

Si spinse ancora e ancora verso di lei.

La persuase André nella più subdola delle maniere…

"Ti basta dirmi di no…" – sussurrò all'orecchio – "E tutto finirà…".

La baciava mentre lo diceva, mordeva piano la pelle, mentre attendeva d'udire quel dannato _no_ uscire dalla bocca.

 _No…_

Si ritrovò le spalle chiuse dalle dita di lei che s'erano aperte finalmente e s'erano avvinghiate e richiuse. André colse l'affondo per aprirsi un varco e tornare a scorrere su di lei, le mani incessanti, avide, prepotenti, sapienti alla ricerca del respiro, del pertugio che innalzava il piacere.

Le mani afferrarono la testa, affondarono nei capelli, per tenerla lì, per trattenerla su di sé, chiusa addosso, per restare sulla bocca, sulle labbra d'assaggiare di più, inebriarsi e perdersi ed annullare la resistenza.

Nessun bacio, solo un lungo, incessante e feroce contatto dischiuso e respirato, lì, nella bocca, lì, brevi ed intensi rintocchi fino alla gola, fino a toccare il fondo delle viscere che s'ammansissero e prendessero ad inebriarsi e a sciogliersi e cedere e chiedere e volere…

La sentiva…

Respirare…

La sentiva…

Bruciare, a poco a poco…

Il fuoco l'inebriava a sua volta, costringendolo a mordere le labbra, a succhiare intensamente il succo del respiro, l'umore della bocca.

Ogni pertugio lo scorreva ed ascoltava il corpo fremere, tremare, di paura o desiderio non gl'importava.

La conosceva…

La voleva scoperta, molle, dispersa, in balia di sé…

La voleva…

Il respiro veloce l'indusse ad immaginarsi d'esser già perduto dentro di lei.

135


	43. Les amantes

_Give me all your true hate_

 _And I'll translate it in your bed_

 _Into never seen passion_

 _That is why I am so mad about you_

 _Mad about you_

 _Hooverphonic with Orchestra_

 _Versione live con un accenno al Lago dei Cigni_

 _ **Les amantes**_

Si susseguivano i respiri, respiro dopo respiro.

La riprendeva se lei osava distogliersi.

La teneva lì…

Ebbro della folle idea che lei non avesse negato quel contatto.

L'avrebbe avuta vinta, l'avrebbe avuta…

Si spinse contro di lei, l'abbracciò, se la prese addosso in un volteggio impercettibile.

La bocca la teneva lì e la bocca di lei l'accoglieva, senza memoria, senza passato, anelando solo al presente, al contatto, per averlo, per essere sua.

Il volteggio impercettibile…

Il buio ricoprì, coltre fredda ed imperscrutabile, i due amanti, che scivolarono giù, lenti, intensi, chiusi, impressi l'uno sull'altra, consistenze conosciute impossibili da dimenticare.

I corpi affondarono racchiusi nel letto asciutto e profumato del fieno, oscuro e morbido.

L'odio diveniva talamo d'amore…

L'incedere impose di liberarla dalle vesti, il necessario per affondare la bocca, inebriarsi di lei, sollevare il respiro, spingersi e tenerla lì, senza indugiare, senza fermarsi, godendo dei ricami impressi sul petto, le vene, le ossa sottili delle spalle, i capezzoli che s'inturgidivano…

Le dita esploravano…

Lo sguardo era chiuso, la bocca sulla bocca…

Avrebbe voluto chiederle se davvero l'avesse voluto.

Non gl'importava.

I muscoli ed il respiro parlavano da soli.

La voleva…

Voleva tutto…

Sopra tutto, il tenero dispiegarsi della resa, la frenetica schiusa della carne incisa da carezze che danzavano languide sul minuscolo pertugio di trepida attesa…

La danza spezzava il respiro.

Danzavano assieme…

André l'ascoltò rispondere, aprirsi piano, testardamente aggrappata all'istinto di non arrendersi…

Era rimasta al freddo per tutti quei giorni.

Lui l'aveva messa lì davanti al fuoco acceso, intenso, ardente e vivo.

Era evidente che lei avesse paura di bruciarsi ma non ritraeva la mano, non s'allontanava.

Il respiro sordo fremette, intuì d'averla raggiunta nella sua morbidezza, viva, umida e sensuale, come fiamma appena percepita, che attira e brucia al tempo stesso.

La mano stava lì tiepida a scaldarsi…

Fiamma, morbida, leggera, inebriante, che perse il respiro, persino lui, che non avrebbe voluto, non ancora.

Era amante, non doveva lasciarsi corrompere dall'amore.

La voleva…

Ma sarebbe stato troppo semplice averla e basta.

Dove diventare sua, in balia di sé…

E poi…

La bocca si distolse per scivolare piano sul sesso e premere e leccare e succhiare l'umore ch'era emerso dalle viscere, sentore dell'abbandono…

Avrebbe voluto, ebbro del succo dell'orgasmo, prenderla lì, all'istante, incidere il sesso e muoversi dentro di lei e guardarla anche s'era buio ed ascoltarla anche se il tremito era imbrigliato e trattenuto e…

Lei si chiudeva su di sé e si schiudeva a lui…

Non voleva che lui l'ascoltasse…

E non voleva nemmeno sentir la propria voce.

S'essa fosse sguasciata dalla gola…

Lui avrebbe vinto.

Eppure…

Eppure stava lì, la ragione sopraffatta dai battiti impercettibili e tenaci che avevano preso a pulsare dal ventre, ad irradiarsi silenziosi, ritmati, implacabili, desiderati, attraverso la colonna vertebrale, i muscoli della schiena, le costole, la gola, il sangue, la testa…

Cadeva giù…

Non le era mai accaduto.

Non così.

Lasciarsi prendere come amante…

Nessun pensiero, nessun controllo.

Lasciarsi vincere e stare lì, in balia della bocca audace, spudorata, deliziosa…

Lui rimase lì a richiamare il vortice di follia, lì, tra le gambe, a sussurrare e premere e baciare la carne fino a che in un impeto soffocato gli parve davvero che lei tentasse di tenersi lì a trattenere un minuscolo fremito, imbrigliato, impossibile da rivelare.

Nessuna parola…

I respiri soffocati presero a salire, intensi, liberi, incontrollati…

La voce irruppe, suono disarticolato, sommesso, quasi soffocato, istintivo e non voluto, impossibile da contenere…

"André…".

Il nome ripetuto, di nuovo…

Il corpo inarcato, aperto, il susseguirsi del respiro…

Dio, stava per impazzire…

Dio era così bella, perduta tra le sue dita, in balia della bocca…

Non volle tornare a lei, non volle baciare altro che il suo sesso, più a fondo, più intenso, folle, spingendosi a succhiare il nettare che stillava, ammorbidendo i muscoli, imperlando il tremito che corrompeva la resistenza, presagendo il buio, la caduta.

La sentì tremare, senza fiato…

La sentì divincolarsi, indietreggiare…

Era troppo…

Lo voleva adesso, folle, intensa…

Non si capacitava d'esser lei, lì, sola, in balia della bocca…

Voleva abbracciarlo, chiudersi, chiuderlo su di sé.

Chiese di lui, chiese della bocca…

Occhi ebbri d'orgasmo solo immaginato…

Tenero orgasmo come suono che giungeva da lontano…

Risuonava nelle viscere…

André non le lasciò spazio, non un pollice di distanza.

I fianchi stretti tra le mani che chiusero i lombi, tirandoli di nuovo verso di sé, sollevandoli…

 _No…_

 _Dimmi di no se hai coraggio…_

 _No…_

Solo immaginato…

Nessuna parola…

La guardò di nuovo, solo per un istante…

 _Dimmi di no se hai coraggio!_

 _No…_

Nessuna parola…

L'aveva raggiunta…

L'aveva raggiunta, luogo scoperto e sensibile e scorreva a toglierle il respiro e restituirglielo, lo decideva lui se e come doveva respirare, se e quando la gola si sarebbe chiusa, incapace d'opporsi e chiedere aria.

Le gambe tremarono, molli…

Le gambe si chiusero per chiudersi e tenerlo lì…

Non riusciva a sottrarsi…

Non aveva più volontà se non affidarsi all'istinto che voleva averlo lì, dentro di sé, anche così…

Voleva essere presa, così…

La lingua batteva rintocchi audaci e fondi ch'elevavano i respiri…

Uno dopo l'altro…

Le dita accarezzavano il ventre, fino al cuore e su, fin dentro la gola, dove morivano i respiri…

Era ciò che voleva…

Il corpo s'irrigidì, istante dopo istante…

Era sua…

Voleva questo…

Era sua…

André si sollevò indietreggiando.

Si staccò…

Appoggiò la fronte alle ginocchia di lei, le gambe s'erano chiuse, in ascolto della eco della vertigine che l'aveva presa…

Tempo sospeso, interminabile…

Fulmineo annullò lo spazio che lo divideva da lei, si allungò per ritrovarsi sopra, senza schiacciarla, folle ed impazzito d'avere la sua bocca sulla bocca, a coprirla, prenderla, tenerla a sé.

Chiusa lì, le dita inanellate nei capelli, continuò a baciarla, a spingersi verso di lei, per impedirle di negarsi, opporsi, per averla, culmine d'estasi e di dolore, piacere assoluto e profondo che persino lui stava male.

La mente doveva restar lucida a dirsi che non era amore quello, solo sesso, fulgido, intenso, pieno…

Voleva portarla a desiderare lo stesso, voleva che s'abbandonasse e basta…

Voleva che si detestasse come la odiava lui…

Sì, la mente davvero prese a svuotarsi attraversata dai rintocchi del cuore, dal pulsare del sangue che inondava il sesso…

La bestia feroce alla fine risollevò il muso, affondando le fauci…

Istintivo fu tentare d'allontanarla da sé, la bestia feroce che incideva il cuore, non lui…

Ma non c'era modo di distinguere…

Non ancora.

Come fossero un tutt'uno, no, non lo erano…

"Aspetta…André…".

Un sussurro esile, inghiottito dalla bocca che chiudeva la bocca…

Un filo di voce, incapace di dire altro.

Il respiro all'unisono parlava d'altro…

Il corpo s'irrigidiva mentre cadeva giù inghiottito dalle pareti buie e sporche, a sprigionare sentore d'acqua marcia, sabbia putrida…

Tutto inciso nella mente.

La folata di vento aveva diviso le lingue di fuoco ch'erano indietreggiate…

Il corpo indietreggiava…

"E' così allora? Fin qui arriva il tuo amore? Fin dove lo decidi tu?" - sarcastico – "I tuoi sensi di colpa sono più forti di questo amore? Hai accettato di stare con me solo per farli tacere?".

Il timbro irriconoscibile, quasi sarcastico…

Le ginocchia tremavano, il sangue sciolto e lambito dalle piccole onde lontane che s'increspavano e trascinavano via…

 _L'hai ferito…_

 _Gli hai inferto l'ennesima umiliazione…_

 _Lo senti il suo dolore?_

 _Non è lui che ti sta parlando…_

 _Vorresti sentirlo dentro di te, vorresti che ti amasse, che te lo dicesse…_

Per assurdo…

Le braccia si strinsero su di lei…

"Vuoi che mi fermi?" – glielo chiese.

Le dita afferrarono la testa, la chiusero, la bocca affondò nel collo, avida…

Il respiro secco…

"Vuoi che mi fermi così che ammetta che sei superiore a me? Come sempre! Che non si può desiderare qualcuno senza necessariamente amarlo? Che io sto sbagliando a volerti e basta senza dover per forza ammettere d'amarti!?".

"No…" – più deciso.

"No? Come no?! Sì, invece! Perché tu mia cara ti sei comportata allo stesso modo!".

"No!".

"No! No?! Hai ragione! No! No, tu non hai pensato al dolore che mi ha inferto il tuo silenzio. Sapevi di aspettare un bambino…e no…non ti sei degnata di dirmelo! Impazzivo…l'hai visto con i tuoi occhi…e no…hai continuato a tacere!".

"No!" – gridato.

"No? Vorresti dire che non mi hai mai trattato con indifferenza? Sei una bugiarda! Ho commesso degli errori! Tanti! E quando sono stato io a commetterli…l'indifferenza…sei stata tu a servirti dell'indifferenza per punirmi!".

La voce si bloccò, sospesa…

"Me l'hai confessato…sentivi già qualcosa per me…eppure…averti detto che ti amavo…nemmeno questo ti ha impedito di allontanarmi dalla tua vita…".

"No!" - sommesso, quasi soffocato, dalla gola più che dalla bocca.

Senza lacrime, perduto nel respiro, spezzato dalle carezze che non avevano più nulla del tenero abbraccio di un tempo.

Incisero le parole…

Peggio che se l'avesse davvero presa lì…

Oscar aveva detto _no…_

Paradosso oscuro…

"No…" – cinico – "Perché non dovrei comportami alla stessa maniera?! Trattarti con la stessa indifferenza e prenderti se lo voglio senza che m'interessi se sei qui solo per lenire i tuoi sensi di colpa? Cos'è che vuoi veramente Oscar? Stare con me solo perché ti fa male vedermi così indifferente!? Stare com me perché ti sei accorta che non voglio più sottostare alle tue regole!?".

"Un tempo…" – digrignò aspra e perduta – "Un tempo quelle che tu chiami le _mie_ regole…erano le _nostre_ dannate regole! Di tutt'e due!" – obiettò perduta.

"Ora non più! Sei tu che le hai cambiate! E molto prima di me!".

La bestia nel cuore aveva preso a dimenarsi, a chiudere il respiro.

La bestia era altro ma confondeva i gesti, i pensieri, la resa…

André voleva condurla nello stesso posto d'un tempo, attraverso un sentiero differente, una strada che lui non voleva più percorrere assieme e lei sarebbe arrivata lì dove lui voleva solo se fosse stato lui a volerlo.

Unico artefice di quel percorso.

Così avrebbe dimostrato che l'amore non c'entrava più nulla tra loro.

La bestia nel cuore aveva preso ad affondare i denti nella carne…

Vorticava il sangue che si disperdeva lambito e gremito dalle mani, dalla bocca…

S'apriva il sesso per accogliere il sesso, anche se aveva detto _no…_

Anche se…

Il calore fondo e liquido prese a stillare ed irradiarsi dal ventre.

In preda ai gesti intensi, Oscar s'abbandonò ad essi, rifiutandosi di pensare, accogliendo i baci feroci, l'abbraccio chiuso.

Il corpo piano e poi più lieve s'indusse ad ondeggiare muovendosi per indurre lui a muoversi e spingersi contro di lei…

Nessun pensiero…

S'arrendeva…

Effimera vittoria frutto del paradosso oscuro.

Amarlo per ammettere che non l'amava…

La mente condusse la bocca ad insinuarsi dentro di lei, mentre la teneva stretta, abbracciata…

Ascoltò il corpo vinto nell'abbraccio, incapace di ribellarsi, teso verso ciò che sarebbe accaduto, impercettibilmente accogliente.

Non lo respingeva…

Il ritmo intenso del respiro riprese, assieme alle dita che saggiavano la carne, il guizzo acuto del fremere che voleva per sé…

Sottile e suadente tortura…

Combattimento per averla, sentirla sua, senza averla, dentro, ammansendo la resistenza…

Tremava davvero…

Il rauco incedere dell'orgasmo contraeva il sesso…

Vibravano dentro, fino a far perdere la ragione, la vergogna…

Sentori lontani, fremiti infiniti…

Mille dita l'afferravano e la trascinavano giù, chiudendo il respiro, rimbombando nel ventre…

"Ti voglio…" – gridato piano, le dita affondate nei capelli…

"Ti amo…" – gridato forte, le dita chiuse per averlo addosso…

Non poteva cedere sé stessa…

Lo desiderava….

Voleva sentirlo di nuovo dentro di sé…

Gli avrebbe detto che l'amava…

Tirò con forza i capelli, volle il suo viso addosso…

Era così…

Gli amanti non desiderano il volto dell'altro su di sé.

Alle puttane non interessa quasi mai…

Chi ama invece…

Ama osservare il volto mentre ama…

"Ti amo!" – ripetè fissando lo sguardo verde, oscuro, contratto, il respiro perso, contratto – "Se tu pensi che io non ti desideri ti sbagli! Lo…vedi…ti voglio, anch'io ti voglio! Ma…".

André non rispose, la mascella contratta, la bocca serrata…

Attendeva…

Ancora un passo…

Il baratro era lì…

Lei ci sarebbe finita dentro, lei, la bestia feroce che si portava nel cuore, lei, tutto il suo orgoglio, la sua disperazione, la sua sconvolgente bellezza, lei che stava per impazzire e stava per rendere pazzo lui lui…

Ancora un passo…

"Ma non così! Non posso amarti così sapendo che mi vuoi solo per punirmi. Forse a te non interessa ciò che sento o penso mentre faccio l'amore con te! Ma a me interessa sapere ciò che senti e ciò che provi tu e…e…".

Silenzio…

"E se tu non sei in grado di sentire ciò che sento…dentro di te…allora non posso farlo…non posso!".

Afferrò le mani di lui, se le portò al viso, sentì sé stessa nelle mani, sé stessa e lui, il sentore caldo ed intenso del sesso, mistura ambrata, ancestrale…

Guardò André, strinse le mani, vide lo sguardo severo e cupo, ch'era come se non la stesse guardando.

Il verde inciso d'ironia s'era velato d'una indicibile tristezza.

Oscar non cedeva…

Ancora un passo…

"Quindi?".

La risposta gelò il sangue.

"Sai quello che mi hai fatto! E se io adesso ti dicessi che non ti ascolterò e non mi fermerò?".

Vicinissimo al viso, André scorse l'azzurro divenire quasi trasparente, incapace di reggere la durezza delle parole e degli intenti.

Non attese che lei replicasse…

Non voleva più attendere, riprese a baciarla, di nuovo, intensamente.

Le mani avevano preso a disfarsi degli abiti…

La follia ribolliva incendiando il sangue…

Ancora un passo…

L'abbracciò di nuovo, sovrastandola…

 _Arrenditi…_

Si sentì davvero sovrastata e trascinata via dall'intensità dell'incedere, quasi senza respiro, davvero il corpo prese a muoversi, adattarsi, inarcarsi, aprirsi, sollecitato e vinto, disfatto e teso.

Ancora un passo…

Il passo…

Prese a stringersi a lui, vinta da sé stessa…

I pensieri, le parole, l'onore, il rispetto, tutto s'infranse incendiato dal corpo dell'altro che lambiva la pelle, accarezzava i muscoli, invadeva i pertugi nascosti e deboli e mistici.

S'arrendeva…

Oscar tornò al viso, le dita affondate nei capelli, le strinse, lo volle lì, addosso, d'istinto cercò le labbra che l'avevano baciata, per baciarle, averle, inghiottire l'umore della bocca, respirando, sussurrando il nome mentre il corpo s'apriva flettendosi, cercando, strofinandosi, chiedendo di lui…

Lo strinse l'abbracciò, aderì ad corpo di lui, possente e pieno…

Glielo chiese…

"Non fermarti…".

Un sussurro…

Glielo chiese…

"Non lasciarmi…".

 _Era amante…_

Il passo, il baratro, il volo…

Il corpo, i muscoli, il respiro, la bocca, le labbra, le dita, il sesso…

Tutto prese a scivolarle addosso, a staccarsi inesorabilmente, lentamente…

Senza scampo…

"No…" – sussurrò André, piano, la voce perduta, il respiro spezzato – "No!".

Il corpo rallentò la corsa…

I muscoli tesi si fecero impercettibilmente tremanti, quasi trattenuti per non cedere.

"Adesso…" – respiro asciutto, roco – "Adesso saprai cosa significa soffrire quando si desidera…quale senso potrà mai avere amare qualcuno che sfugge perché crede d'essere capace di vivere senza donarsi davvero! Adesso capirai cosa ho provato quando ho chiesto che tu aprissi il tuo cuore a me e lo donassi a me come io avevo fatto col mio. Ora sono io che chiudo il mio cuore e non ti consento d'entrarci…".

Le parole giunsero da lontano, la testa ovattata, le tempie battute dalla tensione, il corpo irradiato e liquido, molle e teso.

Il respiro disarticolato, André si staccò scivolando di lato, la faccia sul fieno odoroso d'erbe di campo, mistura capace di sollevare ricordi perduti, i campi dell'Auvergne, le pietre rose…

Dovette tirare dei respiri fondi, darsi del pazzo, in silenzio, più e più volte.

Non era certo di ciò che stava facendo ma voleva fosse così.

Si permise solo d'appoggiare una mano sulla pancia di Oscar. Piano, un tocco lieve…

Intuì la consistenza, ancora diversa.

Rimase così, fermo, alcuni istanti…

Poi lentamente si staccò da lei e si alzò.

"Non andartene André, ti prego…" – chiese Oscar piano, voce stentata.

Gli aveva chiesto di fermarsi e ora lo supplicava di restare.

Comprese che avrebbe accettato qualsiasi compromesso pur di averlo per sé.

Pur di non percepire la scia fredda che solcava la pelle adesso, libera, vuota, nuda, esposta.

Era divenuta amante…

Si detestò.

André era riuscito a portarla dove aveva deciso, era riuscito ad accendere il desiderio nonostante le insulse premesse che le aveva riservato.

Avrebbe calpestato tutti i suoi principi pur di restagli accanto.

Perché André aveva stabilito che quello non sarebbe stato un incontro d'amore…

E lei alla fine aveva ceduto.

Era divenuta amante e come tale avrebbe potuto essere presa e rifiutata, a piacimento, senza giustificazioni, così, come si prende o si rifiuta una puttana di strada.

Era riuscito a colpirla, là, nel luogo e nel tempo più vulnerabili.

Per un istante si sentì trascinata giù davvero…

Non si accorse del rumore della porta della scuderia che s'apriva per chiudersi di colpo, subito dopo.

Si ritrovò sola, distante da tutto, il mondo galleggiava intorno.

La camicia sfilata, fili di paglia intrecciati nei capelli, sulla pelle, appiccicati…

Il calore pulsante, ansioso, vibrante, che spezzava il respiro, fino alle lacrime.

Il vuoto in alto, il soffitto scuro ingoiava la vista, risucchiando i pensieri.

Per assurdo non provava rabbia, quella che avrebbe dovuto sentire contro di lui.

Per assurdo non provava rancore…

Era assurdo…

Il corpo chiuso nel dannato incubo, s'era teso, contratto, s'era imbevuto di André, dell'odio, della rabbia, del disprezzo, come una spugna.

Aveva sete, fame, sonno, voglia di piangere…

Era viva…

Era stanca…

Dio, era così stanca…

Incredibilmente stanca…

Ed era viva…

Si rialzò, piano, le gambe traballarono nude, fredde e cadde giù, le ginocchia sulla paglia.

L'odore del fieno infieriva sui sensi.

Un odore buono, pieno, fermo, che sapeva di terra fertile, umida, colma di vita.

Istante dopo istante la mente si svuotava di certezze e si colmava di dubbi.

Lucide spade le sfilavano addosso e lei schivava i fendenti…

 _Che cosa ti ha fatto quell'uomo?_

 _E' suo questo bambino?_

 _Vivrai?_

 _Lo vedrai mai nascere?_

 _Potrai vederlo crescere?_

 _Non l'hai detto ad André…_

 _Perché?_

 _Non ha importanza…_

 _Capisci che cosa voleva André?_

 _Solo saperlo…_

 _Saperlo e non essere come è sempre stato per tutta la vita._

 _Un servo che non deve sapere ma solo eseguire ordini._

 _In silenzio…_

 _Potrà mai perdonarti?_

 _Non lo sai…_

 _Il silenzio merita solo silenzio._

Lo chiese a sé stessa, mentre tornava nella stanza, gli occhi sollevati alle finestre buie della torre.

Strinse i denti, i pugni chiusi.

La mano aperta a stringere le tende spesse, appese da poco, sapevano di bucato.

Avrebbe voluto urlare a squarciagola, imprecare, dannazioni infinite…

La stanza era spoglia, solo un letto, un cassettone, due sedie…

Nulla su cui infierire se non il legno spesso della porta.

Ci tirò un pugno contro, tutta la rabbia impressa lì, le nocche sbucciate, sanguinanti…

 _Che cosa le ha fatto quell'uomo?_

 _E' tuo questo bambino?_

 _Non te l'ha detto…_

 _Perché?_

 _Non ha importanza!_

 _Volevi solo saperlo…_

 _Volevi solo essere parte della sua vita, del suo dolore…_

 _Saperlo e non essere come sei sempre stato per tutta la vita._

 _Un servo che non deve sapere ma solo eseguire ordini._

 _In silenzio…_

 _Potrai mai perdonarla?_

 _Non lo sai…_

 _Potrai mai perdonare te stesso per ciò che stai facendo?_

 _Il silenzio merita solo silenzio._

I passi misurarono la stanza, risuonando sul legno scricchiolante, lucidato da poco.

Gli pareva d'essere in gabbia, più tentava d'allontanarsi e più si ritrovava chiuso dentro.

 _Lei è la tua gabbia._

 _Inevitabile…_

 _L'inevitabile ha governato la tua vita._

 _Appartenere ad una classe sociale inferiore…_

 _Vederla crescere educata come un uomo._

 _Vederla perduta per un uomo che non l'ha mai vista altro che come un amico._

 _Tutto è sempre apparso inevitabile, impossibile da fronteggiare, combattere, sconfiggere._

 _Inaspettatamente o meno che fosse, una breccia si è aperta…_

 _Hai potuto scegliere perché credevi d'essere stato scelto._

 _Hai scelto di combattere assieme a lei e non semplicemente per lei._

 _E ora…_

 _Lei ha scelto un'altra volta, anche per te._

 _L'ebrezza della scelta s'è riverberata…_

 _Ha percorso ogni fibra del tuo essere, cancellando all'istante una vita intera votata a servirla._

 _Un'eresia la distanza che lei ha messo di nuovo tra sé e…_

 _Un'eresia continuare a tollerarla…_

 _Ti ha ricacciato nella gabbia…_

 _Nella gabbia delle sue braccia sensuali…_

 _Il tuo nome…_

 _Sulle sue labbra…_

 _Finché rifiutava le tue parole, le tue assurde richieste…_

 _Pensavi saresti riuscito a sconfiggerla._

 _Lei e la sua feroce ed arrogante solitudine…_

 _Avresti voluto odiarla così che lei odiasse te e sé stessa._

 _Avresti potuto fare di lei ciò che volevi._

 _Non ti avrebbe odiato comunque, sapevi che non ti avrebbe mai odiato._

 _Avresti odiato te stesso…_

 _Il tuo nome…_

 _Sulle sue labbra._

 _L'ha pronunciato e ti ha sconfitto._

 _Come sempre._

 _Sei tu che non puoi uscire da questa gabbia, sei tu che non vuoi uscire…_

In silenzio, al buio, la testa fra le mani, stretta, ad ascoltare i battiti furiosi del cuore riverberarsi alle tempie e, da lontano, la muta risacca delle onde.

Il passato ingombrante fardello mai accantonato tracciava i gesti del presente, con il suo dolente carico di rinunce e abbandoni e rese e silenzi.

Non poteva più tollerare tutto ciò e non perché fosse libero e non perché fosse il padrone e non perché fossero uguali.

"Ti amo…".

Era così semplice…

Seduta a terra…

S'era dovuta sedere nell'angolo della stanza, le spalle al muro di pietra, le gambe raccolte, un poco molli, tremanti, la pancia contratta d'un dolciastro ed effimero orgasmo, insolito, beffardo.

Il cuore batteva più piano eppure le labbra bruciavano incise dalla sua bocca e la pelle si raffreddava a poco a poco, intiepidita dal crepuscolo che l'aveva sfiorata.

Lo sguardo osservava i contorni della stanza…

L'aria s'era gonfiata dell'umidità salmastra d'una tempesta che aveva preso ad agitare alberi e piante di fuori, ad ingrossare le onde.

I tuoni, il chiarore delle saette proiettate sul pavimento…

A carponi, prese a colmare la distanza che la separava dall'armadio, dall'altra parte della stanza.

Non sarebbe riuscita a dormire. Non sarebbe riuscita neppure a rialzarsi in piedi tanto era stremata ed in collera ed al tempo stesso instupidita dall'idea che tutto si riducesse a poche parole.

Avrebbe voluto piangere ma non ci riusciva.

Si strinse ad abbracciarsi, aveva freddo.

"Ti amo…" – sussurrò piano tra sé e sé.

E' così semplice…

L'urgenza di scacciare il freddo la portò accanto alla stufa. I ceppi finirono dentro rimescolati in modo che prendessero fuoco. Ci sarebbe voluto un po'…

Aprì l'anta dell'armadio in cerca d'una giacca più pesante, d'una coperta.

Ce n'era una sul letto ma non le era riuscito di vederla.

Cercava…

Nemmeno lei sapeva cosa. L'istinto le diceva di cercare…

Forse indietro, nel passato, che gli occhi individuarono un baule, uno di quelli che avevano recuperato al magazzino di Marsiglia. Forse era vuoto o forse…

C'era ancora qualche indumento dentro, ripiegato con cura, camicie di lino, cotone, seta, un paio di giacche, calze, indumenti troppo leggeri, ecco perch'erano ancora lì.

Le dita rovistarono…

C'era persino un paio di stivali accuratamente riposti in un sacco di tela.

Le dita rasparono in fondo.

C'era solo il fondo. Al buio…

Il fondo…

Il fondo…

Intuì che quello non era il vero fondo del baule.

Sollevò il pannello, un doppio fondo, forse Donna Lari non se n'era accorta. Impossibile…

Forse…

Le dita accarezzarono il tessuto conosciuto. Al buio non risaltava nulla.

Lì, a terra, sfilò l'indumento, la giacca pesante ornata d'intarsi dorati, cordelle, mostrine…

 _Che ci fa' questa…_

La mano a mezz'aria tratteneva il moccolo della candela mentre l'alone chiaro si riverberava sui ricami dell'uniforme, l'uniforme di Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia di Parigi.

L'ultima volta che l'aveva indossata s'era ritrovata sotto le torri della Bastiglia, il cuore spezzato, i muscoli sfiniti, la mente tranciata dal pensiero che André fosse morto.

 _Comandante…_

 _La voce di Alain…_

 _Comandante…_

 _André…è stato colpito…_

 _Un passo ed il suo nome…_

 _Un altro passo…_

 _Il suo nome…_

 _Dio…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Non riesco a respirare…_

L'ultima volta che l'aveva indossata…

 _La bocca nella bocca…_

 _Chiesta, coperta, morsa piano…_

 _Le labbra disegnate, il contorno, l'incavo, il pertugio…_

 _Sfiorate, assaggiate…_

 _Ricordi?_

 _Aveva paura…_

 _Lo sguardo addosso…_

 _Posso…_

 _Si…_

 _L'aria carica del sentore di menta, camomilla, fiordalisi, rose, mescolati alla pelle racchiusa da quella stessa stoffa ruvida di ricami perfetti…_

 _L'essenza dell'esistenza racchiusa dentro la gabbia._

 _Quella era stata la tua gabbia…_

 _Lui ti ha liberato…_

 _Posso…_

 _Aprili…adesso…_

 _Le dita avevano tremato solo un istante e poi s'erano fatte strada…_

Le dita scorsero agli alamari, gli stessi di allora.

Le dita lisciarono la stoffa, sapientemente rammendata. Gliel'aveva detto André che Alain aveva riportato l'uniforme a casa.

Dunque suo padre allora non l'aveva consegnata ai superiori come prova che lei era morta.

Non l'aveva fatto.

L'uniforme era lì, non era andata perduta, segno che lei era ancora viva.

Il blu intenso, il colore della nobiltà, i ricami dorati, le mostrine…

Nanny doveva averla ricucita e messa lì, dentro il baule, chissà forse senza dirlo a nessuno.

Nanny che aveva detestato quell'uniforme più di chiunque altro.

Simbolo di oppressione, stoffa che avrebbe imprigionato per sempre dentro un destino innominabile.

Se l'aveva messa lì, allora significava che quel destino era stato accolto ed accettato…

Era solo un pezzo di stoffa del colore della notte, che in quella notte era divenuta talamo, inghiottita dall'erba alta, accogliendoli, cessando d'esser solo un simbolo d'arrogante devozione ad un rango a cui non appartenevano più.

Nessuno dei due…

Una ruvida constatazione.

Se qualcuno avesse ispezionato il baule e avesse trovato quest'uniforme durante il viaggio, sarebbe stata la fine.

Quell'uniforme e quello stemma…

La mano lisciò il metallo fulgido e freddo…

Le dita si chiusero attorno all'antica spada, una delle sue, ch'era anch'essa lì, adagiata di traverso a sbarrare lo sguardo di chi si fosse avventurato oltre il floreale ricamo del tessuto che tappezzava il fondo del baule.

La sollevò, gli occhi scorsero al filo scoperto, il fodero abbandonato…

 _Dio…_

 _Chi sei stata allora?_

 _Oscar François de Jarjayes…_

 _Sesta figlia del Generale Jarjayes._

 _Donna allevata, cresciuta, educata come un uomo._

 _Capitano delle Guardie Reali di Sua Maestà Luigi XV e poi Colonnello delle Guardie Reali di suo nipote Luigi XVI e della Regina Maria Antonietta._

 _Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi..._

L'uniforme raccontava chi era, perduta in un rango e non essere umano distinto dagli altri.

Accarezzò la stoffa.

Si alzò in piedi.

Ricordava ch'era una stoffa pesante.

Lì, al buio, al chiuso della camera, al riparo da occhi estranei, avrebbe potuto indossarla di nuovo e ricavare il calore, l'odore di ciò che era stata.

Un tuffo al cuore…

Un battito sovrastò lo sgomento.

Le dita strinsero l'elsa…

Impercettibile e sorprendente constatazione…

La vita mutevole avanzava…

 _Chi sei adesso?_

Riuscì a mala pena ad accostare i lembi della giacca, a sigillare solo due alamari, sul petto.

Poi…

Nell'immagine riflessa allo specchio rivide per un istante chi era stata.

Oscar François de Jarjayes, l'esistenza scandita dalla fredda risolutezza del rispetto di sé e dei propri ideali e del senso di giustizia e della verità.

Nessuna astrazione…

Eppure…

L'uniforme nascondeva chi era stata davvero.

Non sarebbe più riuscita ad indossarla.

La seconda pelle scivolava via liberando un'altra immagine.

Amante, sposa, sorella, moglie…

Madre…

Nuda…

Non era più sola.

Non lo sarebbe stata mai più.

Per quanto non avesse idea se e dove quel cammino l'avrebbe condotta, non sarebbe stata sola.

Le mani s'appoggiarono alla pancia, lievi, accarezzando la pelle.

L'uniforme scompariva e lei diventava reale, intensa, vera…

In una terra nuova, in quella vita che le era stato concesso di vivere, aveva conosciuto l'amore.

Nessuna astrazione…

Il brivido…

 _Ti amo…_

Il riflesso nello specchio, sé stessa dentro di lui.

Nessuna astrazione…

L'abbraccio che l'aveva trascinata via, là sotto le torri nere della Bastiglia.

Nessuna astrazione…

Non era un sogno, tutto era reale.

André aveva pensato a lei quando s'era sentito perduto.

Lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso, avrebbe attinto da lui la forza per non lasciarlo.

 _Combatterai contro di lui, se necessario…_

 _Gli dimostrera che l'ami e che non c'è differenza tra di voi._

 _Non lo lascerai se non quando sarà il destino a deciderlo._

 _Lo amerai anche se lui non lo vorrà._

 _Sarai risoluta…_

 _Non ti tirerai più indietro…_

 _Gli rovescerai addosso quell'amore che ha retto i vostri destini._

 _§§§_

 _7 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Era già mattino.

Si passò le mani tra i capelli.

Le mani, l'odore, il sentore del corpo, frammenti evanescenti, dissolti lentamente mentre la luce prendeva il sopravvento sul buio.

Tutto dentro le sue mani, sensazioni nette, intense, implacabili.

Non voleva impazzire ma sarebbe accaduto.

Via, giù, di sotto, di corsa, che quasi incimpò perdendo lo scalino…

Via, nel cortile, che gli pareva d'averla intravista, anche se era molto presto.

 _Dove diavolo vai a quest'ora?_

Tutto senza senso…

Sarebbe impazzito.

Era davvero presto, era stanco, aveva dormito pochissimo o forse no, forse aveva dormito, un sonno pesante, agitato che nessun ristoro aveva regalato ai muscoli intorpiditi.

 _Dove sei?_

Riconobbe la custode che s'aggirava per i cespugli arsi dal freddo alla ricerca di erbe, rametti di rosmarino, salvia…

Chissà che diavolo avrebbe cucinato.

 _Si deve…_

 _Si deve vivere, non c'è niente da fare._

 _Si combatte ogni sacrosanto istante…_

 _Anche solo con lo sguardo, le mani chiuse, strette immobili, contro la visione soffusa nella brina del mattino, l'erba imperlata di pioggia, il mare gonfio di spuma…_

 _Lei…_

I capelli ondeggiavano sulle spalle, il bavero del mantello tirato su per proteggere il viso…

Si scambiarono un'occhiata severa.

Oscar stava uscendo dalla scuderia, il cavallo sellato…

 _Te ne vai già?_

Oscar avvolta nel suo vecchio mantello.

Lo riconobbe…

E anche i guanti.

Quante volte glieli aveva visti alle mani, nelle fredde giornate d'inverno quando si recavano a Versailles.

Ricordava che alle volte, non potendola fissare in viso, guardava le sue mani, strette alle redini, non visto. Ne conosceva alla perfezione i movimenti, il nervoso susseguirsi dei comandi al cavallo.

Le sue mani…

Addosso…

Un cenno alla custode poi gli occhi si rivolsero ad André.

 _Martin verrà con te oggi?_

La domanda retorica si riversò muta.

Annuì André. Erano già d'accordo.

Il bambino sarebbe stato con lui, non era necessario rammentarselo, ma c'era che tutt'e due avevano la necessità di parlarsi, scambiarsi un cenno, per intendere che tutt'e due erano ancora lì, vicini, nonostante tutto.

Lì, a sorprendersi d'amarsi e desiderarsi e detestarsi.

Assurdo ed inutile ed incomprensibile.

Oscar lasciò lo sguardo su di lui. Non disse altro.

Mordeva la coscienza il senso di lui, come un vino talmente dolce e freddo ed inebriante d'aver annullato ogni rispetto, ogni logica.

Lasciò che lui intuisse e comprendesse…

In fondo sapeva leggerle bene dentro, meglio di chiunque altro.

Gli stava dicendo che lei era lì e che lui avrebbe potuto pensare e adirarsi e recriminare e stare in silenzio e…

Lei sarebbe stata lì, nell'ostinata convinzione che ciò che li legava non aveva che un nome, uno soltanto.

Era stato proprio lui ad insegnarglielo.

Lui e nessun altro.

La vide allontanarsi, a piedi.

Il cavallo sarebbe servito se fosse stata troppo stanca per camminare. Si doveva porre rimedio anche a questo.

"Vostro marito si è già alzato?" – chiese André alla custode.

"Certamente…lo chiamo e lo faccio venire da voi…".

"Non è necessario. Ditegli di rimettere in sesto la carrozza con cui siamo arrivati. Servirà per spostarsi qui intorno… _non può_ continuare ad andare a cavallo…".

Non era necessario scendere nei particolari.

L'altra comprese ed annuì e si permise…

"Madame oggi è bellissima…" – sussurrò piano – "Mi sembra di rivedere nel suo sguardo la luce che aveva quando la conobbi la prima volta…".

La sapeva lunga Donna Laurentia Simon e decise ch'era tempo di saggiare il terreno.

S'era sempre tenuta in disparte dalle faccende dei nuovi padroni: "Sono convinta che il suo destino non potesse essere che _quello…"._

Si voltò André, non era necessario scendere nei particolari.

"Lo sguardo…lo stesso di allora…il desiderio d'esser libera, come del resto lo sarebbe quello di chiunque…chissà…".

Un sospiro di rassegnazione…

"Oppore…".

Donna Lari piantò le mani ai fianchi, squadrò Monsieur André Grandier. Affondò…

"Magari…sarà per via di quell'uomo che s'è presentato qualche tempo fa!".

Andrè rimase lì, un istante sospero, incerto…

Il cuore in gola…

"Chi…" – un sussurro.

"E che l'ha detto come si chiama…" - tergiversò l'altra con sapiente ingenuità – "Non me lo rammento…." .

"Quando…sarebbe…" – mandò giù André – "Quando sarebbe accaduto?".

"Ah ma potete star tranquillo! Il moccioso lo conosce e anche madame…e anche quell'altro quello ch'era con lui! Eh però quello no, un poco di paura me la faceva!".

"Donna Lari siate cortese! Chi sono…queste persone?" – lo chiese André mentre il dubbio si diradava. Non conoscevano nessuno da quelle parti e due soggetti descritti a quel modo…

"Quello alto mi faceva impressione…la faccia nera, gli occhi bianchi e grandi, l'orecchino…ma si può? Ho visto simili compari solo sulle navi dirette giù a sud…".

"Erano…".

"L'uno l'era inglese sapete! Secondo me li conoscete anche voi!".

"John River?" – chiese André, il cuore prese ad accelerare, le mani si chiusero.

"No…non ha mica detto così…" – replicò Donna Lari che aveva messo su un tono volutamente sciocco e pettegolo per veder se l'altro sarebbe stato almeno un pochino geloso.

"…".

"E l'era…si chiamava…" – l'indice picchiettava sulle labbra gonfie a tentar di soffiar fuori il nome.

"Hornett…Joseph Hornett!" – tirò fuori Andrè di filato.

"Ecco! Sì!" – l'idice puntato sull'altro ed il sorriso soddisfatto che quello pareva trasfigurato – "E bravo il mio padrone che sa tutto! Allora lo conoscete!?".

La domanda cadde nel vuoto.

Oscar non aveva detto nulla sul ritorno di Hornett.

Neppure un istante era trascorso da che s'era dato del pazzo ad averla trattata come…

E lei era stata zitta, un'altra volta.

 _Dio, che sarà di noi?_

"L'ha accompagnata spesso dai Conti Rudolf. Arrivava al mattino e andavano via assieme e poi li vedevo tornare a sera. Benedetto inglese! E fortuna che c'era lui sennò quei disgraziati…".

"Gli armeni?" – intervenne André ch'era stato informato anche lui degli stranieri ch'erano giunti alla tenuta quando lui era in viaggio a Roma.

Tutti a quanto pare s'erano dimenticati del bellimbusto inglese però.

"Eh sì, proprio quelli! Parevano cavallette! Affamati e magri come…non so che sarebbe accaduto! Pare sia stato quell'inglese ad aiutarla e da allora madame m'è parsa più serena. Ma solo un poco però…perché voi vi ci siete messo d'impegno…insomma…".

André si zittì, in ascolto, di nuovo, d'un pezzo di vita ch'era stata vissuta lontani. Persino la vita non vissuta assieme a lei pulsava e gremiva le viscere…

"Ha lavorato anche alla tenuta sapete, quel bellimbusto! Intanto che madame era dai Rudolf lui e quell'altro suo compare hanno aiutato la gente che s'era presentata qui. Voi non c'eravate. Madame ha ospitato le donne e i bambini…poi alcuni sono saliti su a Livorno e quell'uomo si è offerto di accompagnarli…".

"Ho capito…".

La postura s'era irrigidita, la mascella s'era contratta, implodevano le sensazioni.

"Sarà di ritorno presto…così ha detto…" – concluse Donna Lari congedandosi.

La brezza del mare era scemata quel giorno…

Faceva quasi caldo, il cuore batteva davvero forte.

"Sir Joseph Hornett e Ismael sono tornati…me l'ha detto Donna Lari…".

A cavallo, l'andatura lenta, André esordì severo.

Martin seduto davanti a lui, s'era voltato sgranando gli occhi al padre come a far intendere ch'era vero ma che s'era dimenticato di riferirlo. Non ci aveva proprio pensato.

"Oscar…ti ha chiesto forse lei di non dirmi nulla?" – la gelosia avvelena tutto.

La negazione decisa della testa, Martin s'era dato dei colpetti alla fronte, segno inequivocabile che la colpa era stata solo sua e che lui s'era dimenticato.

Annuì André, convenne che la questione non cambiava.

Oscar era stata zitta, di nuovo.

Arrestò il cavallo, fece scendere il bambino, una radura di sabbia che dava sul mare, pochi passi, si sedette lì a fissare la distesa grigia e bianca. Era stanco.

Martin gli si fece addosso adagiandosi sulla schiena, abbracciandole e prendendo a dondolarsi, cullandosi e cullando lui, suo padre.

Finalmente il moccioso aveva preso a fidarsi al punto da abbracciare gli altri e lasciarsi abbracciare.

Che la sua bestia forse…

Il viso del bambino era vicino al viso.

"Che cosa è accaduto?" – un'altra domanda.

Le viscere s'erano contratte e non c'era verso d'acquietarle.

Martin continuò a dondolarsi quasi non avesse sentito la domanda che però aveva compreso cosa gli chiedeva il padre.

Nessuna astrazione. Solo la realtà.

Rammentò, il bambino, quella sera, la tempesta di vento, di ritorno dalle lezioni, tutti e tre a cavallo s'erano dovuti fermare perché la sabbia mulinava e ostruiva la vista ed il respiro.

D'impetò le braccine si chiusero abbracciando André.

Lui rimase calmo.

"Che cosa vuoi dirmi?".

Martin strinse di più l'abbraccio, poi portò l'indice alle labbra e chiuse gli occhi.

Il gesto era abbastanza netto…

André pensò d'essersi sbagliato, chiese conferma: "Si sono…baciati?".

Deglutì, si diede del pazzo, che razza di domanda, forse davvero non aveva capito, ma la supposizione era uscita d'istinto, netta, implacabile, dettata più dalla paura che dalla certezza.

Il moccioso annuì.

L'istante…

Si sentì sprofondare giù, giù nel baratro oscuro come quello in cui era scivolato quando aveva compreso che non avrebbe visto più.

 _Staccarsi…_

 _Allontanarsi…_

 _Riprendersi…_

 _Ammettere che allora era davvero tutto diverso da come aveva immaginato._

 _Loro erano diversi e pensavano, vivevano, sceglievano diversamente._

 _Assurdo…_

 _No…_

 _Era la pura e semplice realtà._

Lo sguardo rimase fisso al mare, anche dopo, giù al porto.

La distesa pareva l'unica capace di colmare il vuoto.

Il mare intenso e chiaro, sotto gl'insoliti raggi invernali, che però avevano preso a scaldare la pelle al punto che s'era deciso a togliersi la camicia e stare lì, accanto all'imbarcazione da riparare, quella che gli era toccata in sorte come compenso ad un carico d'olio che aveva venduto e poi non aveva voluto in cambio denaro, ma appunto quella specie di bagnarola che avrebbe consentito di staccarsi qualche miglio dalla costa.

Le corde da riparare, le vele da rammendare.

Guardò il mare, ancora.

Stava sbagliando di nuovo.

Adesso voleva davvero sbagliare, con tutto sé stesso, senza pietà, senza guardare più in faccia nessuno, soprattutto lei, Oscar.

Non poteva accettare il suo silenzio, qualsiasi fosse stato il motivo.

Avrebbe errato fino in fondo, con rabbia, con disprezzo.

Non la riconosceva più…

Aveva lasciato Martin a casa di Donna Joria e quella s'era offerta di riportargli il bambino proprio lì, al porto, nel pomeriggio, una volta terminate le lezioni. Così lui s'era messo lì, ad attendere, a scambiare battute e ordini con i marinai che l'avrebbero aiutato a riparare la feluchina.

La brezza era davvero tiepida quel giorno, insolitamente intensa, quasi primaverile, anche se mancavano ancora due mesi alla bella stagione.

Non voleva sentir scorrere il tempo tra le dita.

Voleva tenerci corde, tele, reti, ami, legno, ferro, grano, olio, vimini…

Voleva immergere le mani nell'acqua, nella terra, nella sabbia, metterle accanto al fuoco a scaldarsi, infilarle nel ventre d'un pesce, ripulirlo e metterlo sullo spiedo, per sfamarsi del necessario e riprendere il lavoro.

Tutto, persino l'odore di lei, voleva cancellare dalla testa.

Voleva errare…

C'era davvero parecchia gente al porticciolo quel pomeriggio.

La scorse che avanzava a cavallo, Martin seduto dietro, stretto a Joria, appoggiato alla schiena, che pareva piuttosto stanco. Lei gli parlava e ogni tanto indicava un punto nell'orizzonte.

Se l'immaginò André che quel punto non fosse un semplice luogo ma una tonalità da osservare e studiare e poi tentar d'imprigionare sulla tavola da disegno.

Lo vide, da lontano, mentre era indaffarato, concentrato, intento a caricarsi in spalla un fascio di cordame.

 _Dio, era davvero…_

 _Era bello._

A torso nudo, la pelle solo leggermente abbronzata, ch'erano settimane che il cielo non era così splendente e limpido, che pareva quasi primavera.

E allora tutto parve davvero rimescolarsi e frantumarsi giù nelle viscere che non s'erano acquietate no, per nulla, da che l'aveva intravisto quel mattino, ma c'era che la mente era in subbuglio dalla notte, colma delle ombre, dei respiri, delle parole spezzate, dei gesti intensi scivolati via nell'oblio.

Il cavallo trattenuto per le redini, esitò solo un istante, il tempo d'osservare André mentre gettava a terra le corde e…

La visione d'insieme si fece ampia.

Le era accaduto ancora di scorgerlo in un frangente simile.

Ragazzette di paese lì, a poca distanza a mangiarselo con gli occhi.

Ridacchiavano, si scambiavano occhiate, e poi civettavano con i marinai poco distanti.

Alcuni non davano corda, forse già maritati ed intenti a far bene il lavoro che quella notte la feluca sarebbe uscita a pesca e se le reti fossero state bucate, addio pesce.

Altri più giovani si divertivano a gonfiarsi d'orgoglio…

Parevano davvero quegli strani uccelli che Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta aveva fatto arrivare alla Reggia ed anche al Trianon per il sollazzo dei cortigiani.

"Pavoni…" – sussurrò a denti stretti Oscar mentre s'avvicinava e la mente si confondeva al ricordo delle convulse giornate trascorse a Palace de Justice, a Parigi.

Aveva deciso di arrivare fin lì, quel pomeriggio, fino al porto.

Le lezioni erano terminate prima del solito, complice un ricevimento a cui avrebbe partecipato tutta la famiglia del Conte Rudolf.

Il tempo di raccontare una storia…

Ai mocciosi recalcitranti era stato promesso che presto sarebbero potuti uscire per provare qualche affondo, con i fioretti che il padre aveva fatto recapitare da Firenze.

L'invito a restare per una tazza di tè.

Le ombre tiepide avevano attutito la frenesia nelle dita.

Oscar aveva accettato.

Le dita strette alla porcellana altrettanto tiepida, s'era decisa ad esporre la questione ed era rimasta sorpresa quando Miriam Rudolf, un respiro fondo, aveva sorriso come a far comprendere che lei aveva già intuito.

"Sono contenta che finalmente abbiate sentito il desiderio di dirmelo…mi pareva d'aver compreso che ci fosse un cambiamento…ma ritenevo giusto attendere foste voi a dare questa notizia…".

La donna aveva allungato la mano per stringere quella dell'altra. Erano calde tutte e due.

"Voi…avevate compreso?" - l'aveva chiesto stupita che non s'immaginava fosse così evidente.

"Beh…un poco di esperienza ce l'ho…lo sguardo di una donna che attende un figlio alla fin fine si riconosce. Appare velato d'una luce nuova, più intensa. Non ne ero certissima…siete decisamente alta e il vostro corpo non è mutato molto ma m'è parso di intuire che il bambino sta crescendo bene…e…".

Ci stava pensando Oscar, lì, al porticciolo.

La conversazione era stata lieve.

Non le era davvero mai accaduto di parlare a quel modo con un'altra donna d'un argomento ch'era sempre stato lontanissimo dalla sua esistenza.

Davvero non s'era mai domandata se avrebbe mai avuto un figlio.

Non ci si era mai soffermata, le era sempre parsa questione assurda, quasi pericolosa.

Una donna soldato che si permette di mettere al mondo un figlio…

Ch'eresia!

Il vento fluiva tra i capelli…

Incommensurabile visione…

Mettere al mondo un figlio…

Non era tanto la visione di sé, di ciò che avrebbe pensato la gente, del fatto che non avesse neppure un marito, del timore del corpo che muta aspetto, della malattia che stringe la coscienza, del dubbio…

Nel fondo del cuore sapeva che quel figlio era di André, ma non poteva mettere da parte i fatti in cui era rimasta avviluppata.

Nonostante tutto…

Mettere al mondo un figlio…

Nessuna astrazione…

L'impeto quasi annebbiava i sensi come un'ubriacatura che disperde le forze.

La realtà era talmente potente e definitiva d'annullare qualsiasi dubbio.

"Comunque vorrei farvi un regalo se non vi offendete…" - aveva proseguito la contessa – "Ho conservato alcune vesti che indossavo quando attendevo i miei due bambini. Con i giusti adattamenti potranno esservi utili…".

"Abiti…".

La visione di sé chiusa nell'uniforme lentamente aveva preso a scomparire per lasciar posto ad un'altra sé, un'altra faccia, un'altra vita.

"Sono comodi…ma certo sono abiti…femminili. Comunque potete stare tranquilla sono decisamente…sobri! Non ho mai avuto particolare simpatia per pizzi e maniche ricamate e…e tanto più che…".

Si erano guardate, la contessa aveva riso, ma Oscar no, non aveva compreso perfettamente.

"Vi chiedo scusa…lo…comprenderete in seguito…presto la pancia si vedrà…".

 _Dio, che stupida!_

 _Non ci avevi pensato._

 _Il corpo cambierà…_

 _Come…_

Non aveva punti di riferimento.

Le sorelle se n'erano andate presto.

Le dame di corte erano solite nascondere le gravidanze dentro enormi vestiti sontuosi e pesanti. Solo Sua Maestà la Regina aveva preferito abiti leggeri ed il corpo s'era modificato liberamente, senza troppe costrizioni.

Aveva accettato e ringraziato la contessa ma l'idea che presto non avrebbe più potuto indossare i soliti abiti…

L'abito non aveva mai rappresentato una questione indifferente per lei.

Lei era una donna abituata a vestirsi come un uomo…

Il cuore aveva preso a battere allora.

S'era data della stupida davvero.

E quando si sentiva così - era accaduto poche volte ma era accaduto - sempre l'istinto era scivolato alla ricerca d'un riferimento, d'un appiglio.

Non avrebbe voluto, ma alla fine s'era ritrovata lì, per cercarlo.

Lo vide.

Il cuore prese a battere…

Le accadeva sempre più spesso.

Un tempo batteva nell'intuizione di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere, dell'ignoto.

Adesso batteva intuendo ciò che sarebbe accaduto.

Nessuna astrazione…

Le dita si strinsero alle redini.

Fece per avvicinarsi…

Si bloccò perché vide Martin correre verso di lui. Il bambino non era solo.

Riconobbe la nobildonna…

Donna Artemisia de La Tour.

Decise di fermarsi, di mantenersi distante, di non farsi notare. C'era troppa confusione.

Ciò che vide…

Confidenza, rispetto, intensa condivisione…

L'altra s'era avvicinata e s'era seduta sul muretto.

Era vestita sobriamente ma i tessuti fasciavano un corpo aggraziato, magro, asciutto, non nervoso, semplicemente calmo, calato in una gestualità altrettanto sobria.

Una carezza alla testolina di Martin ed uno scambio di sguardi con André aveva suscitato il malcontento delle ragazzette, come se la donna per il solo fatto d'essere apparsa avesse rivelato come stavano i fatti e quali fossero i confini insuperabili.

Era una battaglia sottile quella che s'animava, affatto condotta attraverso gesti inconsulti, prese di posizione, isteriche rivendicazioni.

Oscar non potè non comprenderlo. Aveva imparato a riconoscere i gesti e persino i silenzi di chi vuol comunicare la sottile attrazione senza rivelarsi volgare.

Non era necessario girarci tanto attorno, attribuirsi colpe, maledire sé stessa.

Il sangue ribolliva oramai.

Le redini tirate dolcemente, Oscar indietreggiò e riprese la via di casa.

Il sangue ribolliva, la pancia contratta…

La custode l'accolse ch'era tardo pomeriggio o giù di lì.

Oscar si ritrovò nella cucina, una stanza abbastanza grande, un camino sempre acceso e tranci che rosolavano lentamente dentro le pentolacce.

Per assurdo che fosse si sentiva in quel momento dannatamente stupida.

Per assurdo che fosse la visione di quella donna…

Le aveva fatto venir fame!

Sulla tavola, sette, otto mele ancora da sbucciare…

Si sedette, prese a giocarci, come una stupida.

"Madame…vi spiacerebbe…" – Donna Lari s'era avvicinata, l'aveva guardata come si guarda una servetta svogliata. Le aveva porto un coltellino - "Se v'aggrada ovviamente!".

Un sorriso tirato, le labbra serrate, Oscar prese a sbucciare le mele, dapprima delicatamente, poi con più vigore.

Il sentore aspro e dolce scivolò nell'aria, mescolato a quello delle pietanze che ribollivano e della carne che la custode aveva appena messo ad insaporire.

"Le mettete…nello stufato?" – chiese lei ingenuamente.

"Che? Nello…stufato?" – Donna Lari fece una faccia strana.

"Ma sì! E' possibile…Madame Glacé…la nonna di André…qualche volta variava la ricetta…".

"E dite che potrebbe funzionare!?".

Oscar si ritrovò lì lì per mettersi a ridere. Non aveva mai cucinato, s'era sempre limitata a scorazzare nelle cucine di casa dilettandosi ad assaggiare, convenire, criticare, rubacchiare qualche biscotto prima di cena.

Nulla aveva mai scalfito quel rituale a cui si ritrovò aggrappata, piluccando briciole sul tavolo, così come piluccava ricordi del passato, quando ancora non sapeva, quando André e lei…

Chiuse gli occhi e per un istante provò davvero a ricordare e a colmare i ricordi con l'immagine di lui ch'era lì, a poca distanza, le braccia conserte sul tavolo, probabilmente la osservava mentre lei assaggiava il sugo con un cucchiaio.

In realtà era più probabile che lui facesse da palo, per evitare che nanny s'accorgesse dell'intrusione e si permettesse di cacciarli fuori tutti e due dalla cucina, che non era ancora pronto e non era il caso di comportarsi come cani affamati.

Colmò la visione, prese a guardarsi attorno, se l'immaginò.

Tutto era calmo, statico, eppure tutto era in divenire…

Vibrava la ricerca, vibrava la richiesta di colmare il ricordo di sé, colmarlo di lui, così come adesso si conoscevano, intensamente, pienamente…

"Se vi va potremmo fare anche un dolce?" – insistette la comare infervorata dal curioso e soprendente connubio d'intenti.

"Biscotti!" – saltò su l'altra – "Col cioccolato!".

"Che? Biscotti?".

"E zenzero!".

"Ma…".

"Ne sarei capace…sono abbastanza semplici!".

Dona Lari fece una faccia così, a dire…

 _Se lo dite voi!_

Oscar l'aveva raccolta, la sfida, a modo suo…

Bruciava la visione di André accanto a quella donna…

Bruciava la visione di André su di sé…

Bruciava immaginarsi insinuata nelle pieghe della rabbia dell'altro, lei, incapace di parlare d'amore ma consapevole che di parole da rovesciarsi addosso ormai non ce n'erano più.

S'era oltrepassato un limite invalicabile…

Non voleva perderlo.

Bruciava la visione di André su di sé…

Bruciava sulla Oscar d'un tempo…

Dio…

Si sorprese all'immagine di sé, quella d'un tempo, tra le sue braccia, ora…

"Abbiamo fatto davvero un buon lavoro padrone!".

"Finiscila di chiamarmi padrone! André andrà benissimo!".

"Non posso padrone!".

Non c'era verso…

"Va bene…adesso però andiamo a mangiare…tutti…".

Il tavolone della sala grande era spoglio, vuoto, il camino spento.

"Donna Lari…perché non avete apparecchiato?".

Il passo deciso, lo sguardo calò su quello della custode ch'era venuta dietro al gruppetto di ospiti inaspettati.

"Veramente…credevo avreste cenato nella saletta…madame ha fatto apparecchiare lì".

"Madame…" - André si rabbuiò.

Non era così ingenuo, comprese che Oscar aveva, chissà come, raccolto la sfida.

Solo che lui aveva deciso di alzare la posta adesso.

Voleva sbagliare, fino in fondo…

"Stasera siamo in tanti…quella stanza è troppo piccola…fate portare tutto nella sala più grande!".

Impose la richiesta, come non avesse neppure udito l'affermazione dell'altra e nemmeno l'occhiataccia che quella gli lanciava.

"Padrone…vi prego…madame…ha…".

"Donna Lari…siete davvero encomiabile come governante…ma stasera gradieri cenare con i compagni che si sono impegnati tutto il santo giorno per rappezzare quella dannata bagnarola! In più ci sono anche quelli che sono riusciti a dissodare l'altura più a sud! Mi sembra giusto onorare la loro fatica!".

L'altra non seppe che replicare e tornò mesta nella saletta.

Oscar rimase lì, in piedi.

Aveva compreso…

"Madame…".

"Non fa nulla…André ha ragione…fate portare pure tutto di là…intanto mi occuperò di Martin. Vorrà dire che gli parlerò dopo…".

Donna Lari torse la stoffa del grembiule, che così non andava affatto bene.

"Come volete…".

Un istante, un'occhiata fugace alla tavola apparecchiata per due che si svuotava, i vassoi e la zuppiera portati via in fretta.

Le mani nelle mani, s'era tagliata due volte neanche avesse fatto allenamento con il fioretto.

Intuì che anche quella era una sfida, tentò di respirare piano e di restarci dentro alla sfida.

Non aveva mai giocato a quel modo. Le costava parecchio e ci avrebbe scommesso che André lo sapeva benissimo. La conosceva troppo bene.

Ebbe il tempo di strigliare il mocciso che non la smetteva di parlare con lei.

I segni si susseguivano veloci. Era diventato bravo, ogni volta chiedeva d'interpretare parole sempre più complicate, un linguaggio asciutto ed intenso.

Martin scomparve ingoiato dai rituali di gioco con i nipoti della comare e lei si sedette, alla finestra, in ascolto del mare.

La testa pareva vuota, galleggiava, neanche lei avesse davvero bevuto vino…

Il ruolo di consorte messa da parte non le si addiceva ma rimase lì attendendo che le risate e le manate e le stoviglie spostate e i reciproci complimenti sulla soavità del vino servito prendessero un poco a scemare, complice la stanchezza della giornata e l'oscurità che avanzava, che avrebbe imposto agli ospiti di tornarsene a casa prima.

Aveva capito…

Adesso aveva capito che André s'era messo in testa di sfidarla così, tenendola lontana.

Oh…

Davvero abile come mossa e lui forse aveva previsto che così sarebbe andata tra loro. Lei sarebbe rimasta lontano. Non si sarebbe mai avvicinata, in segno di supplica.

André avrebbe giocato sull'alterigia, il senso dell'onore, il disprezzo per qualsivoglia supplica.

Aveva ragione, lei non l'avrebbe mai supplicato…

No…

Rovesciare gli stereotipi, le regole del gioco, giocare d'azzardo…

La mossa successiva…

Quella di sempre, quella della Oscar di un tempo…

Anche se adesso non era più quella!

Attaccare, per prima…

Se fosse stata lei ad avvicinarsi allora sì che l'avrebbe messo in difficoltà. Tutto stava nel cogliere il momento giusto.

Lei non era mai stata dotata del pregio d'avere pazienza.

"Davvero ottimo questo stufato!" – sentenziò André all'indirizzo di Donna Lari, dopo aver accompagnato gli ultimi due ospiti che si congedavano, una manata sulla spalla ed un sobrio inchino dei due che ringraziavano per l'accoglienza.

Era di nuovo alticcio…

Il vassoio dei biscotti completamente lucido e lui lì a schiacciare col pollice briciole sfuggite.

Il dito in bocca…

"Devo farvi i complimenti!".

Il tono era alterato, la parlatina davvero insolita per uno silenzioso come André Grandier.

S'era rimesso seduto. La giornata volgeva al termine…

Il silenzio della casa inondava la testa adesso, il vino non avrebbe sortito l'effetto sperato.

"Martin…" – chiese André testa bassa, mentre osservava la custode girargli attorno.

"Il bambino…ecco…i miei nipoti hanno espresso il desiderio di dormire assieme a Martin…così…adesso è a casa di Valentino…se volete lo faccio tornare…".

Il tono era timoroso. In fondo Martin era pur sempre il figlio del padrone.

"Ci mancherebbe…" – biascicò André volteggiando l'indice in aria – "Ottima idea invece! E' giusto che i mocciosi facciano amicizia fin da piccoli, così da grandi potranno ricevere e darsi aiuto l'un l'altro!".

La chiosa pareva ironica, chissà che voleva dire il padrone.

Poi André fu costretto a sollevare lo sguardo che i gesti della custode apparivano inconsueti.

Donna Lari, caparbia come una cicala d'estate che non ne vuol sapere di cambiare i propri piani fosse anche morta di fame, entrò nella sala, prese a sparecchiare il posto accanto a quello del padrone che nel frattempo s'era servito un altro bicchiere di vino.

"Che fate?".

"Apparecchio per madame…non ha ancora cenato!" – tagliò corto quella lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

"Poteva farlo…non gliel'ho mica proibito!" – rispose lui altrettanto tagliente.

L'altra sbuffò, verso due miseri mestolini di stufato tiepido nel piatto, le posate ed un bicchiere pulito colmo d'acqua.

Non disse altro la custode, se non con gli occhi che continuarono a fissare quelli del padrone, in cagnesco.

 _Siete impazzito davvero…anche se vi conosco da poco!_

La custode incrociò quelli di Oscar ch'era sulla porta.

"Non era necessario…" – chiosò lei.

"Si ch'è necessario invece!" – replicò la donna, pugni ai fianchi e smorfia di disappunto alla perduta lucidità del padrone – "Dal momento che monsieur ritiene di fare i complimenti a chi ha cucinato questa sera…" - lo sguardo s'illividì, Donna Lari concluse la stringata reprimenda tornando a guardare André - "Ebbene…ho ritenuto d'apparecchiare per codesta persona! Prego madame!".

Si stupì davvero André, ch'era un poco brillo, ne aveva viste tante ma quella poi…

Lo sguardo seguì la figura che avanzava piano, fiera e distaccata.

Oscar si sedette.

Tirò un respiro fondo André…

"Donna Lari…" – esordì lui mantenendo lo sguardo su Oscar, senza voltarsi verso la custode ch'era rimasta lì, scura in volto, oscurità che rimarcava la disapprovazione al contegno insolente dell'altro.

"Dite monsieur…".

"Potete andare!" – l'ordine cortese schioccò secco.

"Monsieur?! Devo finire…".

"Non preoccupatevi!" – l'interruppe André che pareva esser stato preso da una strana frenesia – "Ci pensierò io ad aiutare _madame_ …siamo soli…ricambierò la cortesia della cena!".

Oscar non battè ciglio, né mosse un muscolo, l'altra invece prese a torcersi le mani nel grembiule.

"Come…volete…" – annuì stizzita facendo spallucce. Chi lo capiva il padrone di quei tempi doveva esser davvero bravo.

Un inchino e si congedò.

"Buona serata!" – le augurò André tenendo lo sguardo fisso su _madame_ che s'era limitata a stare lì, mani congiunte in grembo.

Gli veniva da ridere ad André ma si trattenne.

Un respiro fondo, un altro, dal naso, labbra serrate.

Un sorrisetto beffardo si dipinse sulla faccia.

I tentativi di starle lontano erano falliti miseramente. Si era accorto che Oscar aveva cambiato strategia e allora gli veniva proprio da ridere, che quella messinscena proprio non le s'addiceva.

Oscar stava un poco a testa bassa, le mani conserte.

"Non mangi?" – chiese André in tono di sufficienza.

"Non ho molta fame…".

L'altro si passò una mano sulla faccia.

"Comunque…se me l'avessi chiesto ti avrei spiegato che qui le mele sono molto diverse dalle nostre! Il sole…le rende molto più dolci…".

"Quindi ho sbagliato? Lo stufato…".

"Un po' troppo dolce per i miei gusti ma…mi ha ricordato la ricetta di mia nonna! E' stato comunque un tentativo ben riuscito…dovevo immaginarlo che fosse stata una tua idea. Solo tu la conosci in questo posto…".

Un respiro fondo…

André le puntò lo sguardo addosso.

"Invece i biscotti! Davvero superbi! Però lo zenzero…forse t'è scivolato di mano il barattolo…".

Lei ricambiò, sguardo furioso…

Piccata e troppo piccante allora!

"Non era necessario che ti umiliassi per me!" – affondò lui proseguendo, che gli occhi si sgranarono, l'azzurro fisso su di lui.

"Che intendi…" – balbettò presa in contropiede. S'aspettava la rabbia di André, non quell'affondo diretto e cinico.

"Quello che ho detto! Non era necessario umiliarsi per compiacermi…" – si beò lui sollevando la schiena e prendendo a stirarsi come se niente fosse.

"Non…che diavolo vorresti dire?" – il tono s'innalzò – "Ho solo provato a cucinare!".

"Appunto! Ti riesce bene direi! Ma il motivo…quale sarebbe?".

"Sei un arrogante!".

"Me ne compiaccio!" – ghignò di nuovo tornando a puntare gli occhi di lei – "Finalmente mi riesce d'esser arrogante. L'avessi fatto più spesso forse la mia vita sarebbe stata diversa!".

Oscar lo fulminò.

Era senza parole…

Lui no, forse il vino aveva sciolto la lingua.

Ritrovarsela lì, nonostante quello che aveva fatto, detto…

Nonostante ciò che non aveva fatto e detto.

"Te lo ripeto…perché ti staresti comportando così? Cucinare…camminare a quella buffa maniera…sederti educatamente come una dama dell'alta società, mani giunte, in silenzio, in attesa di poter parlare solo se sono io a consentirlo? Se lo fai per compiacermi…allora sappi che non ti ci vedo proprio a star dietro a pentole ed intingoli! Non t'ho mai visto nelle vesti d'una dama e se pensi che immaginarti in tal maniera potrà farmi cambiare idea su di te…beh dimostri davvero poca stima verso di me!".

Mandò giù la costatazione, Oscar.

In fondo André aveva ragione.

"E anche verso te stessa!" – l'affondo…

La sfida era stata modesta, mediocre. S'era illusa che lui non se ne sarebbe accorto.

No, André era troppo furbo.

"Però stai interpretando il ruolo alla perfezione!" – riprese lui e nella voce un timbro secco e disincantato. Voleva comprendere, contestare, rinfacciare…

"Che vorresti dire? Cerca d'essere più chiaro? Io non sto recitando!".

"Ah no? Eppure mi sembra di riconoscere la singolare recita d'una donna che si comporta in tutto e per tutto come una donna! Anzi come una delle più subdole e…".

"André!" – l'interruppe, le mani finirono sul tavolo, il pugno chiuso – "Che vai dicendo? Io sarei…".

"Mia cara…se non arrivi a comprenderlo…" – il tono si fece mellifluo senza perdere la nota cinica.

"No! Non lo comprendo!".

"Non comprendi più nulla! E' strano! Eppure sei sempre stata molto perspicace! E poi non c'è molto da comprendere quando si tace la realtà!".

Oscar deglutì…

"Che…".

"Mi sembra ridicolo che sia io a doverti contestare di nuovo il tuo silenzio!".

"Il mio silenzio…".

Che dannata parola è il silenzio…

"L'inglese è tornato…".

Lo sguardo sgranato, Oscar comprese.

"Per caso t'è passato di mente di dirmi anche questo!? Oppure hai ritenuto non fosse necessario dirmelo? Il motivo?!".

Smise di girarci attorno André…

Omise il bacio…

Voleva comprendere se lei l'avrebbe ammesso.

Il sangue s'era scaldato per via del vino e per la follia della visione di lei…

La mascella serrata, Oscar non l'ammise ma lo fece comprendere: "Credevo che qualcun altro te l'avesse riferito! Sei sempre altrove… non ti degni neppure di parlarmi! Se vuoi sapere chi arriva o se ne va dalla tenuta dovresti chiederlo ai tuoi compari!".

L'affondo irritò.

Oscar non ammise d'aver taciuto il fatto d'aver incontrato di nuovo l'inglese.

Il riferimento generico alla gente che andava e veniva dalla tenuta aggirava la questione.

Ad André non interessava chi andava e veniva dalla tenuta, interessava chi vedeva e incontrava lei.

E Oscar avrebbe dovuto saperlo bene.

No, la soddisfazione d'averla colta in fallo, non gliela voleva dare.

Avrebbe significato esser geloso di lei…

E del dannato bacio non v'era neppure una velata ombra.

Che ne era stato di loro, di ciò ch'erano stati?

Chi erano allora per tacersi a quel modo le congiunture dell'anima?

Il sangue prese a ribollire.

"E poi…" – riprese lei tagliente – "Non mi pare tu sia stato da meno! Quella donna…la vedi spesso ultimamente! Eppure non riveli nulla di lei!".

Non era una domanda ma una constatazione bella e buona.

André tirò un respiro fondo.

"Non ho detto nulla perché non c'è nulla da dire sulla questione!" – sibilò severo masticando rabbia.

La chiosa gelida s'accompagnò allo sguardo fulmineo, che doveva esser chiaro che lui era libero e faceva ciò che più gli aggradava.

I sensi s'inebriarono e si gelarono al tempo stesso.

"La stessa cosa vale per me!" – concluse lei tagliente.

"Allora forse siamo pari, mia cara!".

Si sfidarono impassibili…

André, se lo disse, intuì che quello era il momento giusto.

 _Al diavolo…_

Le parole non bastavano più…

Era stanco d'affidarsi ad esse.

In fondo l'aveva fatto da una vita…

Era stanco.

Non diede il tempo di replicare, la schiena si stirò ancora di più ed il corpo si spinse all'indietro contro lo schienale della sedia quel tanto che sarebbe bastato a sollevare le gambe, allungarle…

I piedi dunque ricaddero giù con un tonfo proprio sulla tavola.

Piatti e porcellane tremarono.

Oscar sussultò, lo sguardo non arretrò.

Lei s'era pure umiliata ma lui si stava comportando come una specie d'avanzo di galera.

Si ritrovò le suole degli stivali poco lontano dal viso.

Mandò giù di nuovo.

Lui la fissò, sorrise, poi si diede una pacca sulla coscia.

Un'altra…

Un invito…

Oscar rimase di sasso.

"Avanti…".

 _Che…_

 _Avanti…vieni a sederti qui…-_ glielo propose, senza dirglielo.

Lo sguardo parlava chiaro…

 _Che cosa…-_ chiese lei, muta.

"Qui …" – un sussurro.

"Non dirai sul serio?"- glielo chiese, l'azzurro chiaro sgranato e un poco sgomento.

"Certo che sono serio!" Hai cucinato per me! Te ne stai zitta se incontri altre persone…uomini, è ovvio! Insomma…un atteggiamento degno d'una dama provetta!" – ironico – "Allora non vedo perché non dovresti continuare a compiacermi come una donna farebbe con un uomo?!".

Gli bruciava…

Lei aveva incontrato quel dannato inglese, non aveva detto nulla. Nemmeno che s'erano baciati.

Oscar aveva taciuto di nuovo. Qualunque fosse il motivo…

La mescella serrata in un sorriso forzatamente crudele.

Di nuovo si fece strada il pensiero che Oscar volesse solo mantenere il controllo su di lui, che lo volesse e basta.

Di nuovo si fece strada l'intenso incedere di lei, dentro di sé…

 _Dio…_

Anche lui, anche lui la desiderava, solo non poteva ammetterlo.

Il desiderio viaggiava di pari passo al rifiuto.

Gli pareva di soffocare…

Gli pareva che se lei fosse rimasta lì seduta, rigida, in silenzio, lui, sì lui davvero avrebbe smesso di respirare.

Voleva respirare lei…

Si sfidavano e sempre la sfida finiva lì nella richiesta rovente d'un contatto.

Stavolta non si sarebbe fermato.

 _Dannazione…_

 _Un tempo…_

 _L'avresti preso a schiaffi._

Bruciava…

 _Lui continua a vedere quella donna e continua a tacere._

 _Il suo silenzio vale forse di meno?_

Se era una provocazione, André stava oltrepassando il limite.

 _Stavolta non ti fermerai…_

Oscar strinse i pugni.

Lo voleva e lui lo sapeva…

Un respiro…

André si teneva il suo bel sorrisetto idiota sulla faccia, la barba era un poco lunga…

Ci avrebbe scommesso che lei si sarebbe alzata e se ne sarebbe andata via sdegnata.

Ci avrebbe scommesso…

 _Dio…_

Il cuore perse un battito…

Oscar si alzò, scostò la sedia dietro di sé.

Un respiro, la volle, la volle davvero per sé…

Gesto oltremodo insolente, l'invitò ad accomodarsi battendo un'altra volta la mano sulla gamba.

Arrogante fino in fondo.

Lei gli andò vicino, accolse la sfida e…

Uno sguardo fugace…

Vibrava istintiva l'attrazione.

Energia covata sotto le nuvole che attende solo lo scontro delle masse impalpabili per esplodere e schiantarsi a terra ed incenerire tutto ciò che malauguratamente ci si mette in mezzo…

 _Cenere…_

 _Sotto…_

 _Il fuoco…_

"Vediamo se…" – insistette lui ricambiando lo sguardo, incidendo la sfida…

Le labbra strette in una smorfia che doveva indicare i movimenti.

Lei comprese, un'impercettibile esitazione, poi si decise, s'accostò, appoggiò le mani alle spalle, sollevò la gamba oltrepassando quelle di lui lunghe distese appoggiate al tavolo.

Si sedette a cavalcioni del bacino…

Un lampo di soddisfazione quando il peso s'impresse addosso.

Gesto sensuale, incedere degno d'un amante…

Un peso lieve, la consistenza del corpo che tante volte s'era ritrovato addosso…

Lì, sesso contro il sesso.

Oscar si sedette, le mani fecero per staccarsi dalle spalle.

Un'umiliazione assurda…

"No…abbracciami…" – l'alito sapeva di vino.

Invece che fuggirlo lei s'inebriò, ch'era lui.

La destra scivolò attraverso il torace e si chiuse dietro la schiena.

La sinistra s'insinuò tra i capelli, stropicciando le ciocche già arruffate.

Tirò un poco indietro e la testa seguì il gesto, docile ma ferma.

Toccarsi…

Sfidarsi…

Il viso era sul viso. Vicinissimi.

I nasi quasi si toccavano, le labbra no, ma sarebbe bastato poco…

"Sai…ad essere sincero…c'è una cosa che rende tutto differente…" – sussurrò lui mentre osservava le labbra di lei, vicinissime.

Lei non parlava, ascoltava, riusciva a sopportare solo quello. Era sopra di lui, in fondo le bastava.

André sollevò la destra, l'indice destro prese a scorrere sul collo racchiuso dal colletto della camicia.

"Alla reggia…e a Parigi…ma l'ho notato anche qui…le donne…indossano vestiti che mettono in risalto il collo, le spalle…".

Il tocco si riverberava attraverso i muscoli, stillando un impulso di beatitudine che combatteva contro la ferocia del contatto.

Oscar rimase zitta.

Dunque…

André le guardava le altre donne…

Non era vero che non le avesse mai guardate.

"Questa camicia non ti dona…".

Niente, non c'era niente da fare.

Davvero non se l'aspettava che lui fosse così intesamente arrogante, che sarebbe stato da prenderlo a sberle, davvero.

Tutto trascinato via, l'incontro con l'inglese, la visione della donna affascinante, la gelosia, il buio…

Se bastava un indice lasciato scorrere sulla pelle.

Dannazione…

L'orgoglio cedeva, accarezzato dalla punta dell'indice.

I respiri s'avvicinavano, scaldando l'esiguo lembo di pelle…

Un respiro imprigionato tra i denti stretti, la mano destra di lei lasciò la spalla e le dita corsero su, piano, ai lacci della camicia, sotto il gilet.

Il colletto s'aprì un poco…

Sentiva ch'era al limite. Di più non sarebbe riuscita a concedere.

Perché lo stava facendo…

Non provava disgusto…

Ed al tempo stesso era disgustata da sé stessa. Ma…

Amarlo anche così, dannatamente insolente, arrogante, mentre il calore saliva dall'incavo della camicia, il cuore impazziva e lei avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, staccarsi, andarsene, lasciarlo lì, con le sue dannate richieste, più becere di quelle del peggiore libertino d'un qualsiasi porto d'Europa e del mondo.

Un secchio d'acqua addosso…

Ecco che si sarebbe meritato…

 _No…_

La testa prese a girare.

Il corpo si mosse d'istinto, la coscienza annebbiata dal desiderio…

Lo voleva…

Cedevano la logica, la ragione…

Respirava…

Dio, dopo tanto tanto respirava di nuovo...

Solo se lui era lì, lei riusciva a respirare.

Si maledisse.

Si maledisse allora, perché André si sporse, le braccia la strinsero a sé, consentendo alle labbra di bearsi dell'effimero calore del collo, lì, nell'incavo oscuro, rubando solo un istante.

Uno per volta, però, senza fretta.

L'affondò invase i sensi, quel che bastava per accertare il consenso.

Dannato…

Lei lo sapeva che lui non avrebbe fatto mai nulla contro la sua volontà.

E tenerla lì, mentre le labbra risucchiavano tutto il sangue marcio che vorticava nelle viscere, e tenerla lì, mentre le dita accarezzavano la spalla, trascinando via il debole lembo della camicia, per guadagnare la pelle più lieve, quella che lui conosceva bene…

 _Dannato…_

Un respiro fondo…

Il consenso giungeva…

André fece leva sulle gambe che si sollevarono scostandosi dal tavolo, quel tanto ch'era necessario a ricadere giù, che lei quasi sarebbe caduta a terra all'indietro se lui non l'avesse stretta a sé tenendola lì.

Mossa adeguata e studiata.

Oscar sussultò, si contrasse, piantandogli le mani sulle spalle, aggrappandosi a lui, chiudendolo tra le gambe che si strinsero addosso all'altro anziché ritrovare l'equilibrio a terra.

E lui non forzò la presa ma l'abbracciò chiudendola e sollevandola mentre anche lei l'abbracciava e lo chiudeva e lo teneva a sé.

La sollevò davvero poco…

Pochissimo…

S'allungò, in avanti.

La fissò negli occhi. Lo sguardo era severo, feroce, senza scampo…

André concesse un solo istante.

Oscar era brava a cogliere i tempi stretti, quelli che in un duello possono salvarti la vita.

Lo sguardo affondò…

 _Sei ancora in tempo…_

Glielo chiese, glielo concesse, glielo rovesciò addosso.

Nulla…

Oscar rimase a fissarlo.

La destra s'allungò di più…

Con un gesto rapido fece spazio sul tavolo che diveniva adesso luogo e sostegno dell'incontro…

Qualche posata volò a terra…

Schianto secco perduto nel silenzio.

Gli occhi agli occhi…

Entrambi velocemente corsero agli indumenti…

La coscienza perduta, la logica annientata…

Il sesso pulsava e premeva per liberarsi e per lasciarsi prendere…

Era solo sesso…

Eppure…

Le bocche s'immersero sulla pelle non appena le spalle furono libere.

L'aria fredda a mala pena solcò i muscoli, avvinghiati e stretti e tenuti lì.

Le bocche non si sfiorarono…

Nessuno dei due voleva toccare l'altro, affondare…

Il bacio racchiudeva altro…

Il volteggio degli abiti, l'intenso incedere del sesso ch'era libero di cogliere il sesso, anelato, caldo, aperto…

Un affondo…

Senza indugio, un affondo, un'unica spinta, un poco feroce, intensa…

Lo accolse come nel passato, senza mentire, senza ritrarsi, come nulla fosse accaduto, come fosse stato sempre così anche se così non era mai accaduto.

Immobili, si ritrovarono a fissarsi, immobili, incantati l'uno dall'altra, senza respiro quasi, perduti…

Nessuna parola, nessuna richiesta, nessun desiderio.

Nemmeno glielo chiese se anche lei lo volesse.

Era stato tutto così rapido che nessuno dei due si era opposto ed erano scivolati così, l'uno dentro l'altra, intensamente, muovendosi piano, accogliendosi.

Le dita affondarono nella schiena, mentre lui prese a muoversi piano, trattenendo l'impeto, lentamente, senza fretta, indugiando sul respiro, accarezzando il guscio di silenzio che s'incrinava a poco a poco, minato da soffocate contrazioni.

Un'altra spinta…

L'affondo costrinse l'aria a ritrarsi risucchiata lì, nel ventre, nel tenero sfregarsi dei sessi, immobili e tesi, sublimi nel ritrovarsi.

Li voleva per sé i suoi respiri, voleva la voce addosso, l'odore del sesso che risaliva a poco a poco dalla gola fin sulla bocca, aperta, fino agli occhi indignati, indagati e fissi affinchè non si ritraessero.

Continuò a muoversi, attendendo l'istante in cui il movimento si riflesse su di lei, amplificandosi nell'impercettibile ondeggiare delle anche, trattenuto a trattenere il proprio piacere, incredulo, trasfigurato nell'ombra degli occhi socchiusi, sussurrato dalle labbra dischiuse, sfrontato, impossibile da nascondere.

Nessuna parola, il corpo rivelava il piacere assoluto.

Ancora, più intenso, si mantenne su di lei, attento a che neppure un fremito sfuggisse e andasse perduto.

Nessuna parola, gli bastava sapere che la stava portando a sé, vincendo la resistenza, inducendola a cedere, lasciarsi andare, ed esser lei a voler muoversi adesso, con tutta sé stessa, colmandosi di lui, del ritmo che aumentava soffocato, ingoiato, disfatto…

Non chiese se lo voleva. Non lo chiese più. Non a parole…

Rallentò un poco…

Il barlume di follia si sollevò…

"Ti…prego…" – voce ingoiata…

Il baratro, il salto, il volo…

La spinta più intensa si rovesciò piano, lenta, dentro, giù, nel fondo…

La spinta la costrinse ad aggrapparsi di più per non abbandonarlo…

Piano, lentamente…

Un altro affondo…

Più intenso, più veloce…

Una spinta contratta…

Non attesero, nessuno dei due lo fece.

Una spinta, un affondo, il sollievo dell'incessante premere contro di lei.

Una spinta, tormento che annienta…

Una spinta, il corpo sussulta, arcuandosi, tendendosi fino allo spasimo…

Una spinta…

Il corpo si piega, si apre, si scopre, trema…

Tutto si perde nel rovente amplesso, consumato, gridato, soffocato, mentre le metteva una mano sulla bocca, mentre veniva, mentre si rovesciava dentro di lei, la vista annebbiata, i muscoli frantumati…

Lo schianto secco di due bicchieri poco distanti, a terra, in frantumi…

Roco riverbero s'espanse, il respiro annientato, le dita affondate a graffiare intensamente la schiena…

Si chiuse su di lui, l'accolse, lo tenne a sé mentre si prendeva l'ultimo respiro…

L'ultima spinta, forse più feroce della prima…

Era solo sua, sua soltanto, mentre le vertigini dell'orgasmo annebbiavano i riflessi e costringevano a trovare un appiglio più solido.

"Sei…mia…".

Poche parole.

Lei sapeva di esserlo, anche se non così, non lì…

Non l'accettava eppure l'aveva accettato dentro di sé, per ritrovarsi e ritrovarlo…

Ancora un affondo, ancora uno…

Voleva che lei s'ascoltasse e si vedesse…

Voleva tenerla lì, sulla sua stessa voce che gridava piano, che chiedeva di non fermarsi…

Voleva tenerla lì, in punta di labbra, rovistando ancora qualche istante nel ventre per raggiungerlo e sfinirlo, per sfinire lei…

Divenivano amanti, indissolubilmente ed assolutamente amanti.

Inverosimilmente bravi a darsi e prendersi…

Oscar lo comprese ch'erano amanti, davvero…

Rimase abbracciata a lui, stretta, il corpo che tremava, contratto e poi molle, frantumato e fradicio. Il ventre annullato, come i muscoli racchiusi ancora nella eco dell'orgasmo.

Erano amanti…

Sollevò gli occhi, chiese del suo sguardo.

Voleva le sue labbra, era ancora dentro di sé.

Voleva baciare la bocca e tenerlo lì, dentro di sé, com'era accaduto in passato, nel crepuscolo dell'amplesso che scemava ed in quel momento, proprio in quello, l'anima si ritrovava improvvisamente sperduta, annientata, sola.

Erano amanti…

Disperatamente e meravigliosamente amanti.

Agli amanti non è concesso d'incontrarsi nell'istante in cui si è annientati.

Era stato solo sesso…

Intenso e sublime sesso.

Andrè scostò la testa di lato, il respiro spezzato, non volle baciarla, non volle guardarla, mentre la lasciava, piano, così com'era entrato, la carne bagnata, fragile, l'orgasmo che tremava ancora nelle viscere, il senso di vuoto ed abbandono che invadeva quell'istante.

Il respiro s'innalzò di nuovo, André si staccò, le mani sulle spalle per allontanarla.

Si ritrasse barcollando un poco.

Si tenne al tavolo, disfatto dell'amplesso che rieccheggiava nei muscoli.

Ricompose gli abiti…

La fissò, Oscar si ritrovò nel suo sguardo, nuda, indifesa, sconfitta che alla fine aveva ceduto per quello, per averlo, e c'era riuscita, ma non percepiva d'aver ottenuto nulla se non…

Aveva goduto…

E basta…

Era stato solo sesso…

Intenso e sublime sesso.

"Combatti contro te stessa se ci riesci adesso!" – sibilò André fissandola severo, indietreggiando.

"Aspetta…" – ingoiò il sapore salato della sconfitta.

S'alzò lui, un cenno col capo.

"Davvero brava!".

Il respiro si spezzò, che Oscar fu costretta ad abbassare lo sguardo…

L'eloquio era indecente, a qualsiasi accidente si riferisse André.

Lui non si sbilanciò, non sorrise, seppure il tono uscì quasi beffardo.

"Ottima cena!" – s'affrettò a precisare – "Sai, mi ha ricordato la cucina di casa Jarjayes…alla sera…quando capitava di cenare da soli…ricordi? Beh…l'avrai capito che anche allora…sarebbe stato interessante…".

Tornò un istante su di lei.

"Anche allora avrei voluto che accadesse questo…".

Oscar tentò di sostenere lo sguardo.

La commistione tra presente e passato recava con sé la sensazione d'un ancestrale smacco, quello di non aver mai compreso André.

E sentirsi guardata, avvolta e desiderata da lui nel passato bruciava ogni volta, come fosse sempre una nuova rivelazione.

Dannazione lo sapeva adesso, ma no, bruciava sempre…

"Ma non ti ci vedo in cucina a maneggiare coltelli!" – chiosò facendo due passi indietro, passandosi la mano sulla bocca, chinandosi a cogliere i grossi cocci di vetro infranti a terra.

Altri due passi indietro…

Sull'uscio: "Ti preferisco col fioretto in mano…sei più credibile!".

171


	44. Rivelazioni

_Ed io, a volta a volta, da giovane lunatico e bizzoso, fingevo d'essere una femminetta, or volubile or tutta desiderio, piagnucolosa, frivola, scimmietta, superba, capricciosa, sciocca, vana, incostante, un momento tutta lacrime, un altro tutta piena di sorrisi; uno sfogo per ogni passioncella, nulla per un'autentica passione; ché i fanciulli e le donne, per lo più, son tutte bestie della stessa razza. Ora gli davo a credere di amarlo, ora che fosse l'uomo più aborrito; ora stavo felice accanto a lui, ora lo respingevo malamente; ora scoppiavo a piangere per lui, ed ora invece gli sputavo in faccia; e così avanti per un certo tempo finché non trassi il mio corteggiatore da quella sua follia d'innamorato a un vero e proprio stato di demenza, al punto che s'indusse a ripudiare tutto il corso mondano della vita e a ritirarsi a vivere da asceta. E così lo guarii; e in questo modo sono disposto ad assumermi l'impegno di lavar tanto bene il vostro fegato da farlo ritornar bello e pulito e sano come il cuore d'un montone, da cancellarci ogni macchia d'amore._

 _Come vi piace_

 _William Shakespeare_

 _ **Rivelazioni**_

 _7 gennaio 1790, notte…_

 _Ascolta…_

 _Le onde s'infrangono sulla rena…_

 _Una dopo l'altra, incessanti, testarde, docili, piene e poi di nuovo lente e poi…_

 _Ascolta, pare quasi ti portino via._

 _Insiste, insiste la pioggia._

 _Riesci a recuperare un pertugio, qui fuori, sotto la loggia, anche se è freddo._

 _Ritrai i piedi che non si bagnino…_

 _Insiste la pioggia, ora lenta, ora intensa. A tratti copre il risucchio delle onde…_

 _Laggiù, lontano, non si scorgono luci, solo l'astratto biancore della spuma, forse immaginata._

 _E' troppo buio._

 _E' diverso questo mare, è scuro ma non lo temi._

 _L'hai ascoltato spesso il mare, quand'eri piccola, da sola e poi assieme a lui._

 _Il mare, lui…_

 _Rimbombano le spinte, gli affondi…_

 _Feroci come queste onde, buie come l'orizzonte._

 _Ci annegheresti in questo mare, come sei annegata poco fa dentro di lui, il ventre colmato delle onde, infrante, contro di te._

 _Ti hanno preso, ti hanno avvolto, ti hanno risucchiato…_

 _La testa sott'acqua, la voce incapace di gridare, sola, eri sola._

 _Non sei mai scesa a compromessi nella tua vita, eppure questa volta è accaduto._

 _Il mare ti ha accerchiato, ti sei lasciata attrarre e condurre…_

 _Batte il cuore, forte, le tempie pulsano, hai freddo…_

 _Tira su la coperta ma resta qui, fuori, anche se è freddo._

 _Qui puoi continuare ad ascoltare il mare, l'infrangersi delle onde, come se le onde s'infrangessero ancora dentro di te, abbracciata a lui, come un tempo._

 _La voragine ti ha accolta, non ti sei ferita, solo, non hai provato nulla._

 _Nulla più che il disfarsi pieno delle membra, il rintocco bestiale nella testa, la gola chiusa al pianto mentre lui si staccava e ti lasciava, nel silenzio, quello che tu gli hai rovesciato addosso, senza vergogna, senza ripensamenti._

 _Combatti contro te stessa adesso…_

 _Sì, combatti davvero Oscar, contro la Oscar che si credeva al sicuro, capace di qualsiasi bassezza, capace di colmare la vita del proprio dolore, stabilendo di bastare a sé stessa, stabilendo che quel dolore fosse solo suo e nessuno avrebbe mostrato caparbietà tale da levarglielo di dosso._

 _Sola, combatti da sola adesso…_

"Ho capito…" – sussurrò piano tra sé, labbra strette, l'aria soffiata fuori – "Stanno…arrivando…".

Le palpebre divennero pesanti.

Incapace di stare sveglia alla fine si addormentò lì fuori, sullo sdraio estivo, sotto la loggia ricamata dalle esili braccia d'un glicine ancora dormiente, la pioggia di traverso che lambiva i piedi, il freddo salmastro che vangava i pensieri, giù a fondo.

Per assurdo che fosse dall'unione dei corpi s'era rivelato l'abisso in cui era finita davvero.

Mai era stata così vicina ad André e mai s'era sentita così lontana, perché lui l'aveva accolta non per ciò che era ma con la veste che aveva deciso di cucirle addosso. Lui…

Una veste sensuale, trasparente…

Umida di pioggia…

Meravigliosamente vuota.

"Monsieur!".

Si ridestò André, richiamato dalla voce tosta di Donna Lari, i pugni ai fianchi, lo sguardo atterrito e severo al tempo stesso.

Guardò l'altra.

"Che diavolo è accaduto?" – l'apostrofò quella che per un istante davvero André temette il peggio.

 _Possibile?_ – se lo chiese André – _Che v'importa? Che v'importa che è accaduto?_

La testa pulsava, i ricordi annebbiati dall'alcol che se n'era andato sollevando il velo sulla propria rabbia e sulla pazzia compiuta la notte precedente.

Una sublime, isterica, assoluta pazzia.

Tentò di scacciare il becero termine dalla testa.

Si concesse solo…

 _Sesso…_

Era stato un sublime, isterico e splendido incontro di sesso.

Nulla più.

Secondo le sue macchinazione quello desiderava e quello s'era preso.

Oscar non s'era opposta, anzi.

André chiuse gli occhi, le mani alle tempie come a tenerlo lì il respiro di lei, dentro la testa, insistente, ritmato, animale, quasi rozzo, mentre lui entrava e si muoveva piano ed insisteva e la teneva lì, in punta di dita, in punta di labbra.

Avrebbe potuto fare di lei ciò che voleva…

 _Hai vinto?_

 _Che razza di vittoria può mai essere quella?_

Il corpo disfatto gli riportava la feroce sbornia d'una sublime scopata.

 _Non…_

 _Dio, non…_

 _Che volete?_ – chiese André alla custode, muto, ricambiando l'occhiataccia in maniera altrettanto lugubre.

"Se permettete…dovreste parlarle!".

Il tono era perentorio, non ammetteva obiezioni.

André era sempre stato ampiamente rispettoso del ruolo dei domestici e loro avevano preso molto sul serio la libertà ch'egli aveva concesso.

"Che intendete?" – si limitò a biascicare.

"Venite!" – l'altra fece cenno di seguirla – "E' inaudito!".

Biascicava a voce bassa ch'era ancora mattino presto e anche se nella casa s'apprestavano i primi lavori della giornata era il caso di fare silenzio.

"Voi non potete tollerarlo più!".

"Di che state parlando Donna Lari?" – chiese lui, più deciso, seppure ancora annebbiato dalla sbronza.

Il percorso portava verso la stanza di Oscar, intuì che lei c'entrava qualcosa con la reprimenda della custode. Il tono allarmato indusse un fremito di sofferenza…

Che stava accadendo…

"Ecco!" – disse la donna avvicinandosi alla porta – "E' successo ancora sapete! Quando al mattino vado a chiamare…madame….per accertarmi s'è sveglia…ecco…finisce che lei non c'è…o meglio…non è nel suo letto!".

André non comprendeva.

Deglutì a fatica il sapore aspro di un'altra notte passata insonne, se si escludevano brevi momenti in cui gli occhi s'erano chiusi ed i sussulti del corpo nel corpo s'erano riverberati, suoni distorti ed immondi, a frustare la coscienza disperatamente infuriata con sé stessa.

"Spiegatevi!" – l'incitò deciso.

"L'ho detto!" – replicò l'altra stizzita come a voler far intendere che non c'era molto da comprendere – "Non dorme…nel suo letto! All'inizio pensavo fosse perché l'era ancora troppo caldo nella stanza…ma poi…ora è davvero freddo…ma lei no! Testarda! La trovo che dorme nello sdraio…".

L'altro sgranò lo sguardo, non comprendeva, non se l'aspettava.

"Fa freddo, lo sapete anche voi! E gliel'ho detto a madame che non le fa bene star fuori di notte…o a…a quest'ora del mattino! Non so che l'è preso! Sapete che m'ha risposto?".

André rimase lì, appeso al raccontino isterico della donna.

L'altra strabuzzò gli occhietti grigi e lucidi: "Che non se lo ricorda! Nemmeno lei sa che cosa fa là fuori! Dice che s'addormenta lì, nel letto, e non fuori! Ma stamani sono entrata e il letto non era nemmeno disfatto! Ora…si capisce che madame…insomma…".

Roteava le braccia Donna Lari come a dire che in fondo poteva essere anche normale…

"Aspetta un bambino! Le creature nella pancia alle volte giocano strani scherzi! E' possibile che una donna si ritrovi disorientata! Certune stanno bene, altro no! E allora ci si può sentire un pochino perdute! Ma così no! Così s'ammala davvero! L'avete detto anche voi che lei non stava bene quand'è arrivata…però poi non l'ho più vista…avete detto che tossiva spesso…ecco io non l'ho più vista così! Ma se adesso…".

Le mani nelle mani, Donna Lari s'era fermata, piantando addosso al padrone uno sguardo minaccioso come a dire se non ci pensate voi vorrà dire che mi ci metterò io di guardia!

"C'è che da quando siete andato a stare sulla torre…" – il discorso rimase sospeso nel silenzioso mugugno che accompagnò la constatazione che l'altra aveva deciso d'individuare come causa del guaio.

La voce incise sul velato rimprovero e lì s'arrestò, il padrone era sempre il padrone, con buona pace della libertà che quello aveva sempre riconosciuto ai sottoposti.

"Sapete…la vostra governante…" – riprese la custode.

Il discorso volò via ad un altro tempo.

André si costrinse a concentrarsi.

"Di chi state…parlando…" – chiese anche se il dubbio era facilmente risolvibile.

"Madame…madame…".

"Madame Glacé!?".

"Oui! Monsieur…proprio lei…".

"Madame Glacé è…è mia nonna…sono suo nipote!" – calcò André risoluto per far intendere che lui conosceva bene di chi stavano parlando.

"Si…me l'ha detto madame…quando ieri eravamo in cucina…".

Donna Lari si stava perdendo…

André tentò di riportarla nel sentiero originario.

"Prego…Donna Lari…che vi avrebbe riferito…mia nonna?".

"Oh…sì…certo che…adesso che vi guardo meglio…".

Si stava perdendo la custode, André stava perdendo la pazienza.

"Vi…" – la mascella serrata, l'occhiata fulminea – "Prego!?".

"Oh…sì…perdonate…ecco…vostra nonna…quando venne qui, assieme al generale ed alla sua famiglia…ecco…mi raccontò che quando madame era piccina…l'era presa una febbre…tanto forte sapete!".*

"Quando?".

André deglutì di nuovo. Tutto aveva preso a vorticare.

Discorsi da donne evidentemente ma forse lui non ne sapeva nulla perché a quel tempo nemmeno c'era a casa Jarjayes. Comunque non lo rammentava, Donna Lari sì.

S'appigliò alla mente pratica dell'altra…

"Doveva avere tre anni o giù di lì…era piccola…la vostra nonna m'ha detto ch'erano stati tutti sulle spine! E che le altre bimbe le aveva fatte andar via! S'era pensato al…al…il vaiolo! Ecco! Accidenti! Scusate…sono preoccupata ecco! E quando mi preoccupo mi sfuggono le parole…come i pesci da una rete bucata!".

"Una febbre molto forte?".

"Sì…e la sua mamma…poverina…l'era stata tanto in pensiero. Per quel che m'ha detto la vostra nonna…poi tutto s'è risolto. Allora…mi sono detta… non so se possa c'entrare qualcosa…ma io…madame…non l'ho più vista tossire…né…".

"Ho capito!" – replicò secco André, che no, non aveva capito nulla ma si, non sapeva immaginare se quella vecchia faccenda potesse c'entrare qualcosa. Da quando l'aveva conosciuta Oscar era sempre stata bene.

Un'infreddatura ogni tanto, quando s'azzardavano a mettere i piedi nello stagno e poi tornavano scalzi e fradici e…

Nient'altro.

Quindi no, non capiva, ma il tono deponeva per la conclusione secca del discorso.

Adesso André voleva sapere, vedere…

"Se posso permettermi monsieur… madame è triste…mi pare _che non l'ha più l'aria nella gola_! Ecco…non tossisce…ma non respira neppure più! Da quando voi avete detto d'andare a stare lassù…insomma…ci sto male anch'io…ecco…non voglio farmi gli affari vostri…ma io non ho capito se questo bambino…".

Nessuno aveva detto nulla a nessuno.

Campare di sottintesi non faceva bene, che si rischiava d'esser fraintesi…

"Non ho capito se madame se n'è andata da casa…dalla Francia…per via del bambino?! Che suo padre l'ha cacciata di casa o non so…ecco…mio marito m'ha raccontato solo che sareste arrivati. Ha bruciato le lettere come c'era scritto di fare. E lui sta zitto e muto come un pesce. Non apre bocca, non vuol dirmi niente. Non è che voglio farmi gli affari vostri…ma se devo almeno consolare madame…dovrò pur sapere come fare!".

André rimase zitto.

La domanda, per quanto ovvia, lo colpì, e si sorprese di ritrovarsi impreparato a rispondere.

"Questa creaturina…poverina…l'è vostra vero?".

Donna Lari sfoderò la migliore delle interpretazioni. Pareva sincera…

Silenzio…

André comprese…

Negò con la testa, come a dire che quella era domanda superflua, l'affondo incise nell'aria e nella coscienza: "Si! Certo!".

"Allora parlatele! Che ve ne state a fare voi da solo lassù e lei quaggiù?! E perché quell'uomo è venuto a visitarla? Che vuole quello!?".

La donna esponeva domande che sarebbe stato lecito e giusto fosse stato lui a farsi.

André strinse i pugni.

Quell'uomo…

La figura dell'inglese si riaffacciava…

 _Lei sta soffrendo…_

 _Per cosa?_

 _Perché hai deciso di non essere più al suo fianco?_

 _Perché ha compreso che tu non riesci più a sopportare la sua incapacità di fidarsi di te, al punto d'averti negato di sapere che aspetta un figlio?_

 _Non riesci a perdonarla…_

 _Perché?_

 _La senti sempre…_

 _Senti la sua rabbia._

 _E senti il suo desiderio per te._

 _Forse per la prima volta nella tua vita riesci ad ascoltare dentro di lei la stessa ansia e la stessa voglia e lo stesso istintivo desiderio che tu hai provato per anni, senza avere il diritto di sperare, senza scampo._

 _Rivedi tutto in lei._

 _Ma non sei più sicuro di sapere da dove venga tutto questo._

 _Dovresti allora esser tu ad accontentarti di starle accanto, senza avere più speranze che lei cambi, che un giorno sarà capace di aprire il cuore, concedersi, anima e corpo e mente e coscienza?_

 _Ascolta…_

 _Le onde infrante contro la rena, questa notte…_

 _Una dopo l'altra, incessanti, testarde, docili, piene e poi di nuovo lente e poi…_

 _Ascolta, ti hanno trascinato via._

 _Insisteva la pioggia…_

 _Insisteva la pioggia, lenta e poi intensa, che a tratti nemmeno si sentiva più il mare._

 _Batteva nelle viscere la pioggia, stille di piacere piantate lì, nella carne, piena e trionfante e sadica d'aver infranto il guscio di silenzio._

 _Non una sola parola le hai dedicato…_

 _Non una sola parola lei ha dedicato a te._

 _Allora sei entrato dentro di lei, una spinta, feroce, intensa, e poi di nuovo un'altra, fino a toccare il fondo dell'orgasmo, fino a cavarglielo fuori dalla gola, per vederla respirare, gemere, ritrarsi e poi chiedere, chiedere che tu non ti fermassi._

 _La sua voce, come la pioggia ha coperto il risucchio delle onde._

 _Il sangue ha annebbiato la vista, per un momento t'è parso davvero d'essere finito laggiù, lontano, dove non c'è più luce, solo l'astratto biancore della spuma, forse immaginata._

 _Lei chiusa tra le dita._

 _Era buio, troppo buio._

 _E' diverso questo mare, è scuro ma non lo temi._

 _L'hai ascoltato spesso il mare, quand'eri piccolo, da solo e poi assieme a lei._

 _Il mare, lei…_

 _Rimbombavano le spinte, gli affondi…_

 _Feroci come queste onde, buie come l'orizzonte._

 _Ci annegheresti ancora e ancora in quel mare, come sei annegato dentro di lei, questa notte, il sesso accolto, avvolto, lambito dalla carne tenera, umida, morbida, risucchiato e trascinato via._

 _L'onda s'era infranta sulla rena…_

 _Una, due, tre, quattro, cinque…._

 _Sei…_

 _Spinte, feroci, indegne, caparbie, piene…_

 _L'hai stretta a te mentre sussultava, cadeva, gemeva, veniva…_

 _Intensamente e lucidamente amante…_

 _La voragine del compromesso…_

 _Non s'era mai spinta fin laggiù._

 _Per un istante nemmeno l'hai rentita respirare, t'era parsa fosse finita davvero sott'acqua, incapace di gridare…_

 _Batte il cuore, forte, le tempie pulsano, hai freddo._

 _Stai combattendo Oscar?_

 _E' per questo che stai soffrendo?_

Bussò alla porta, non ottenne risposta, entrò, in silenzio. Il moccolo della candela esalava l'ultimo chiarore, lì, sul comodino, rivelando il letto intatto, senza coperta.

Era tiepida la stanza per questo la folata fredda che penetrò dalla finestra semiaperta s'impose ancor più nettamente.

Tirò con forza le tende, la luce dell'alba, alle spalle delle colline, non aveva forza di rischiarare la loggia ch'era ancora al buio, un'oscurità soffusa e morbida, umida e nebbiosa, per la pioggia ch'era caduta nella notte.

Qualche istante, lo sguardo cercò nell'esiguo terrazzo, il glicine asciutto, secco, immobile, lo sdraio disteso.

"Oscar…" – il nome uscì sussurrato.

Lei stava lì, distesa sullo sdraio, sul fianco destro, raggomitolata sotto la coperta, le gambe fredde che s'erano scoperte. Il fondo dello sdraio era bagnato.

Le labbra dischiuse, piene e rosse…

Aveva freddo, fu inevitabile constatarlo.

Dormiva.

L'immagine si rivelava calma.

Dio, se lo rammentò André che a lei era sempre piaciuta la piogga, i temporali, l'aria stravolta dalla furia del vento. Tutto quanto non fosse immobile ed uguale a sé stesso.

Ora però l'immagine comunicava una sorta di tensione rassegnata.

Le dita s'accostarono alla guancia, scostando i capelli.

"Oscar…".

Non si svegliava.

Strinse le mani, anch'esse gelate.

Il freddo lo percorse fin nel profondo richiamando alla mente il tepore del respiro, la consistenza calda della pelle sfregata, accarezzata, baciata e morsa e…

Il peso dolce, intenso…

L'ondeggiare pieno del corpo…

Immersi l'uno nell'altra.

André passò una mano dietro la schiena ed una sotto le gambe e la sollevò piano.

Era leggera nonostante tutto.

"Oscar…".

La chiamò ancora. Il sonno era profondo. La riportò dentro.

L'adagiò sul letto. Strofinò le mani e i polsi per tentare di scaldarli.

I polsi, stretti…

Di nuono impressi dentro le dita, strette. Un marchio intenso su di sé e su di lei.

Rimase lì, un istante, a chiedersi perché e che avesse fatto…

Non lei, ma lui.

Rimase lì, si sedette e poi si distese accanto, lì, colmo del proprio odio che si disfava allo scorrere leggero delle dita sulle linee del viso, in ascolto del mutare della pelle che riacquistava calore.

Avrebbe voluto André…

Avrebbe voluto tornare a saziarsi della bocca.

S'accontentò d'accarezzare le labbra con il pollice.

Avrebbe voluto André…

Avrebbe voluto tornare ad ascoltare il respiro su di sé…

Avrebbe voluto ma sapeva di non poterlo fare.

Non in quel momento né dopo, né poi, né…

Percepì l'atrocità della condanna che stava infliggendo a sé stesso e a lei.

Stava perdendo tempo.

Tempo prezioso….

Se anche Oscar non fosse mai cambiata…

Se anche Oscar non avesse mai imparato realmente a fidarsi di lui…

Si rialzò piano. Era mattino…

I rumori di fuori annunciavano il crescendo del ritmo della vita quotidiana.

Un tonfo più forte, il richiamo di due lavoranti che si salutavano, un aratro lasciato cadere a terra con troppa foga, tre cavalli decisi a litigare prendendo a scalciare imbizzarriti…

Il crescendo l'avrebbe svegliata e lui avrebbe rischiato di farsi scoprire lì, dopo quel ch'era accaduto, in aperta contraddizione di ciò che pensava in quel momento di sé stesso e di lei.

La domanda di Donna Lari rimbombava nella testa.

 _Questa creaturina…poverina…l'è vostra vero?_

 _Sì, certo!_

Ne era convinto André ma…

Ci pensò e ripensò per tutto il giorno.

Era salito su, al paese, aveva cercato il Dottor Mantini. Aveva saputo che quello era salito su a Livorno per una visita…

Doveva sapere…

Gli rimbombavano nella testa le feroci parole uscite dalla bocca per giustificare la rabbia.

Quel figlio poteva non essere suo.

Poteva essere di un altro.

Aveva pensato ad Alain…

Il silenzio di ciò che era accaduto tra di loro aleggiava nella testa, sapientemente inciso dalle provocazioni dell'ex compagno d'armi. Quello l'aveva baciata, erano stati nello stesso letto…

Rischiò quel giorno d'esser sbattuto a mare dall'albero della feluchina ch'era stato lasciato senza aggancio.

I marinai avevano strabuzzato gli occhi gridando e poi accorrendo sul padrone che s'era ritrovato lungo disteso sul pavimento, la spalla dolorante, lo sguardo fisso al cielo terso, screziato dalle ore tiepide del tramonto.

 _Che ci fai qui, lontano da lei?_

 _Che cosa stai aspettando?_

Gli rimbombava dentro adesso quella bestia feroce che li aveva presi tutti e due, su Le Comte Vert, e allora forse quella bestia era stata messa lì per loro.

La bestia feroce…

Aveva preso a chiederserlo se non poteva essere stato per via di quella, disorientato dall'insensata ed intensa caparbietà nel rifuggere al compromesso d'avvicinarsi di nuovo a lei ed al tempo stesso nel volerla, nel volere che lei scendesse a compromessi, per vederla finalmente vinta, piegata, sua.

L'aveva…

Era stato di nuovo dentro di lei, nel luogo oscuro e fulgido…

Era stata davvero sua in quel momento?

Oppure era accaduto ch'era stato lui a perdersi?

 _§§§_

Uno sbadiglio ed un brivido.

La giovane si strinse nel mantello.

Partì uno starnuto e quella tirò su col naso, passandosi una mano sul viso per pulirsi.

"Ambrose! Comportati come una dama che si rispetti!" – il rimprovero non aveva tardato che un istante.

Mademoiselle Ambrose de La Tour stava due palmi indietro, ma la sorella maggiore non s'era lasciata sfuggire le maniere a dir poco rozze della più piccola che sbadigliava come un orso appena uscito dal letargo.

"Ma perché siamo dovute venire fin qui? Che non ti ci potevi andare da sola alla tenuta? Che ci vengo a fare con te?" – prese a protestare Ambrose, testa bassa, un altro sbadiglio.

Le tenute non erano lontane ma Mademoiselle Ambrose de La Tour non amava cavalcare come la sorella maggiore, Donna Artemisia de La Tour che invece quel giorno s'era svegliata all'alba e poi era scesa nello studiolo dedicandosi a mescole e ricerche affannose di speciali tonalità d'incarnato.

E più s'era affannata e più s'era resa conto che le ore trascorrevano e né Martin, né André s'erano visti quel giorno.

Non era una regola, non c'era un calendario fisso sulle lezioni da impartire al bambino ma da quando il moccioso aveva preso a frequentare la casa e a seguire le sue lezioni, Donna Joria s'era ritrovata la giornata mutata, intensamente colma, le mescole e le lezioni impartite, calibrate a misura di piccole mani, gesti muti, silenziose conversazioni.

S'era avveduta che anche se il piccolo non parlava, i pensieri e le azioni si orientavano sempre e sistematicamente verso un soggetto, ch'era il preferito a quanto pare, e che era proprio la persona che lei non aveva ancora avuto occasione di conoscere.

E quel giorno aveva visto sorgere il sole, nelle ombre lunghe dell'edificio, stese verso il mare, avanti a sé, mentre alle spalle galleggiavano le lunghe ore della notte, aggrappate lì, a mordere la coscienza, dopo che il dubbio si era insinuato e non ne voleva più sapere d'abbandonarla.

La dedizione di Martin verso quella persona…

Le labbra del bambino che parevano petali sigillati d'un fiore che non ne vuole sapere di sbocciare, se solo lei s'azzardava a chiedere di più.

 _Andrè…_

André ch'era stato ferito ma lei non riusciva a comprendere da chi e perché e quando e per quanto tempo.

Una ferita assurda e lei voleva curarla quella ferita.

E le pareva che davvero quella ferita venisse da lì…

L'intuito aveva suggerito una subdola considerazione, che se davvero fosse stato così…

Donna Joria aveva così deciso ch'era arrivato il momento di comprendere e per comprendere non c'era che un modo: conoscere quella persona.

Nobile o meno che fosse, il nome non aveva importanza, nemmeno da dove proveniva.

Le sarebbe bastato guardarlo in faccia, osservarlo, anche solo pochi istanti.

Lasciare che quello le baciasse la mano.

"Una visita di cortesia! Credo sia arrivato il momento!" – tagliò corto Donna Joria per spiegare.

"Che vai dicendo sorella?! Te vuoi solo capire che succede e perché qull'uomo non si decide a farsi avanti?!".

La sorella minore non aveva peli sulla lingua, per di più era giovane e poco avezza alle schermaglie amorose riservate a personaggi maturi come potevano esserlo Joria, vedova ma donna ancora bella e nel fiore degli anni, ed il nuovo arrivato, venuto da chissà dove, sulle spalle un misterioso passato e divenuto chissà come proprietario di Alcantia.

Donna Joria aveva necessità di completare la scena, inquadrare i personaggi, studiare meglio il tessuto che componeva il fondale della vicenda.

Mancava un tassello alla composizione. Una tonalità, un lembo di cielo, una roccia in bilico sullo strapiombo, un pino contorto squassato dal mare…

Di certo un particolare straordinario, inusuale, che siccome Donna Joria non era riuscita a carpire nulla né dalla servitù, né dal resto della compagine paesana, nobildonne e mariti compresi…

Addirittura…

Aveva saputo che il nuovo ospite di Alcantia s'era messo a far da precettore ai figli dei Conti Rudolf, ma, niente, nemmeno da quelli era uscita una mezza parola.

Ora, la cosa non aveva senso.

Se fosse stata una normalissima situazione e l'ospite come tutti quelli che s'erano avventurati nelle terre del Granducato…

No, non doveva esser così e allora quel tassello era divenuto, col trascorrere delle giornate, fondamentale, impossibile da metter da parte.

Impossibile mettere a tacere il tarlo silenzioso che aveva preso a scavare l'arzigogolata congettura.

Ne si doveva comprenderne la luminosità o l'ombreggiatura, comunque sia il riflesso che sempre si riverberava nello sguardo dell'altro, André.

L'intuito aveva indotto ad una sorprendente considerazione, che se davvero fosse stato così…

Joria s'era ritrovata lì, al cancello d'ingresso di Alcantia.

S'era vestita come si conveniva ad una visita del genere, tessuti sobriamente raffinati, adatti a cavalcare e a mostrare il portamento di cui ancora andava fiera.

Si sarebbe atteggiata _per sottrazione_ , attendendo d'esser presentata, attendendo l'istante necessario a rimarcare che lei era contessa e chiunque fosse l'altro spite, nobile che fosse, avrebbe dovuto esser lui ad attendere di poter parlare.

Avrebbe sfoderato la migliore suggestione dettata dal rango a cui apparteneva.

Non avrebbe più concesso un solo istante ai dubbi che attanagliavano. E c'era che si sentiva di nuovo sorprendentemente viva.

Il combattimento s'era affacciato attraverso segnali subdoli, intermittenti, strani.

Ma s'era fatto strada alla fine e Donna Joria s'era resa conto d'esserci finita in mezzo e di non potersi più sottrarre.

"Joria…" – André era stato avvertito che erano arrivate due ospiti.

Era tornato in fretta alla tenuta, quel giorno, dopo che per tutto il santo giorno, s'era dimenticato di tutto, in ascolto di lei che batteva nelle viscere, vibrava seppure attraverso una eco ovattata. E poi una sensazione angusta e pressante l'aveva indotto a tornare, in fretta, anche se Oscar, anche quel giorno, se n'era andata, assieme a Martin.

Non erano ancora rientrati.

Era il tramonto…

Stavolta le ombre s'allungavano verso est e dal mare spillavano statiche scie luminose, rosate e pallide, a solcare il cielo variegato e sorprendentemente tiepido.

Era il tramonto. Tra poco il cavallo sarebbe apparso dalla duna…

La carrozza era quasi pronta.

D'ora in avanti Oscar si sarebbe spostata con quella.

Gli sguardi s'incontrarono.

André tirò un respiro fondo. Non c'erano motivi plausibili per quella visita, André non ne comprendeva il senso ma intuiva che l'evento non fosse casuale.

"Joria…benvenuta…e benvenuta anche a voi Mademoiselle Ambrose!".

La più piccola sfoderò un sorriso di riconoscenza mentre André tratteneva le redini del cavallo e aiutava a scendere prima l'una e poi l'altra.

Joria porse la mano, André l'afferrò delicatamente accennando ad una stretta.

Nessun baciamano.

Non ci riusciva…

Non riusciva più a fingere, s'era inebriato della notte ch'era trascorsa, maledettamente infuriato contro sé stesso e…

 _Dio…_

Non se lo meritava.

Oscar non si meritava quanto stava accadendo.

Oscar si rivelava nuovamente per ciò che era…

 _Tutto…_

Il silenzio tranciò l'aria. Joria ebbe il dubbio di non aver compiuto una mossa adeguata.

Lo comprese dall'atteggiamento dell'altro che pareva sulle spine.

Per assurdo non per nascondere ciò che lei era venuta a cercare ma…

"A cosa devo l'onore…" – si schernì André per convenzione.

"La giornata era adatta per una passeggiata a cavallo e mi sono detta perché non arrivare fino ad Alcantia? Mia sorella venne qui ch'era molto piccola e ci tenevo a farle visitare la tenuta…non ho avvertito nessuno pensando che ti avrei visto a casa nostra oggi ma…perdonami!".

"Non preoccuparti…".

Silenzio…

Lavoranti che rientravano dai campi…

La macchiaccia nera che sbadigliava sotto la quercia, poco più giù, sul limitare del boschetto di pini e ginestre.

Nel fondo dell'aria il mugghiare del mare che s'era calmato.

Silenzio…

"Non vogliamo disturbarti…ma…Ambrose non è abituata a cavalcare e…".

Sorrise André, scambiando uno sguardo complice con la giovane che sgranò gli occhioni nocciola.

"Una buona tazza di tè farebbe al caso, Mademoiselle Ambrose?" – chiese facendo strada con la mano verso la casa.

"Eh! Magari!" – sospirò la piccola accaldata e tremante, lasciando ciondolare la testa.

Si dice che Ulisse riuscì a conquistare la città di Troia grazie ad un cavallo di legno cesellato dalla mano degli dei.

Certo l'invito a restare per un tè non godeva dello stesso fascino del divino equino ma…

Tant'è.

"Prego…".

Entrambe le dame s'accomodarono nel salottino, al piano inferiore della tenuta, sobramente arredato da una credenza in legno scuro, massiccia, istoriata da greche geometriche pulite e nette. Poi un tavolino, un vaso vuoto, che fiori a quella stagione ce n'eran pochi, fogli di carta, qualche piuma di fagiano…

Joria appoggiò le dita ai fogli. Riconobbe i segni…

L'aria era tiepida, colma del profumo intenso del té che Donna Lari aveva appena servito.

Le due si sedettero attendendo in silenzio.

Cosa attendessero…

Il quadretto appariva davvero intrigante, molto più di quello d'una città messa sotto assedio da sfrontati invasori.

Donna Lari osservava di sottecchi le ospiti che aveva riconosciuto.

Poteva apparire un onore che una contessa arrivasse in visita fin lì.

Ma c'era che, di fatto, una contessa già abitava in quella casa, anche se quasi nessuno ne era al corrente.

Donna Lari comprese che il nodo stava tutto lì, altro che assedio alla città per mano d'un cavallo di legno!

La visita aveva uno scopo ben preciso e la donna si domandava se anche il padrone l'avesse intuito.

Forse sì, perché quello se ne stava alla finestra, quella che dava sul brandello di cortile che s'affacciava allo stradello verso la spiaggia, lo sguardo puntato là, in attesa…

Donna Lari lo sapeva bene.

"Dunque il piccolo Martin non è a casa…" – esordì Joria.

"No…è andato con…è andato dai Conti Rudolf a studiare…" – rispose Andrè, un poco distratto.

"Oh…sì…me l'hanno detto che Pete e Miriam hanno chiesto un nuovo precettore per i loro figli!".

André pareva sulle spine adesso, davvero.

Si rammentò del rimprovero, sorprendente per una come Oscar, che lei gli aveva rivolto, la sera in cui era arrivata fino alla locanda, su, al paese, per cercarlo e lui l'aveva prima sfidata a lasciarlo in pace, sceneggiando una fantomatica e maldestra alchimia con la tenutaria del nebbioso bordello, da sbattere in faccia a lei…

E poi, visto che la questione pareva prendere una brutta piega, l'aveva riaccompagnata a casa per poi andarsene di nuovo e lei glielo aveva chiesto…

Incredibile…

Se ne rese conto in quel momento di quanto fosse stato difficile per Oscar ammettere che forse c'era qualcun'altra.

La domanda le era uscita dalla bocca…

 _Vai da lei…_

Si rammentò in un istante il volto di Oscar, stupito, ferito soprattutto, al silenzio che lui aveva opposto, al dubbio che s'era intestardito ad insinuare, lasciandole credere di non essere più l'unica, e che adesso, se era libero, liberamente poteva permettersi altre conoscenze.

Contraddizione estrema tra come s'era sempre comportato con lei e come si stava comportando.

Voleva ferirla, almeno a parole…

Forse c'era riuscito.

Lei era gelosa.

Dio c'era riuscito a trascinarla giù nel baratro dell'incertezza, della gelosia, del dubbio.

Non la gelosia di una donna che avesse ronato attorno ad un uomo.

No, un'altra gelosia…

Terribile perché insinuata da quello stesso idiota di uomo!

E c'era che adesso _quella donna_ era lì e lui…

André si rese conto in un istante che Oscar non meritava ciò che stava accadendo.

Anche se non fosse mai cambiata.

Non lo meritava perché lui non aveva mai smesso d'amarla un solo istante e davvero venne colto dall'idea terribile che lei avrebbe potuto pensare il contrario.

Poteva averlo finalmente soddisfatto constatare che Oscar era gelosa ma no, non voleva che lei finisse per pensare davvero che lui s'era trovato un'altra e l'avesse persino fatta arrivare fin lì.

Era André adesso che si ritrovava a combattere contro sé stesso.

Donna Lari tirò un sospiro, alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe accaduto quando di lì a poco madame, _la sua madame_ , sarebbe comparsa proprio dal sentiero che il padrone stava osservando.

"Avvertitemi quando arriva!" – era stata la richiesta di André soffiata all'orecchio della custode, prima che quella raccogliesse le tazze e s'avviasse verso le cucine.

"Gesù!" – aveva tirato su col naso l'altra.

Ecco, la battaglia aveva inizio e nella maniera meno evidente possibile, nessuno l'avrebbe considerata tale, nemmeno il più avveduto e venerando generale d'un esercito imperiale, troiano o greco che fosse.

Cavalli di legno non ce n'erano, guerrieri neppure. Non almeno che fossero riconoscibili dall'armatura o dai pennacchi, se si escludevano le piume che ornavano i graziosi cappellini delle due ospiti, contenute ma decisamente colorate.

Non capiva però a quel punto, la povera donna, la custode s'intende, se il padrone, visto l'assurdo comportamento che aveva tenuto nelle ultime settimane, lo desiderasse quell'incontro o lo temesse.

E se ci si sarebbe cavato qualcosa di buono o no…

In ogni caso…

La custode prese a tossicchiare, l'avvertimento richiesto era giunto.

"Perdonate mesdames…" – s'affrettò a scusarsi André avviandosi verso la porta.

"André!" – Joria lo chiamò d'istinto, spendendo quella sorta di confidenza che aveva immaginato essere sorta spontanea tra loro.

Donna Lari si morse il labbro ammettendo che il combattimento aveva preso una piega inaspettata.

André s'era fiondato lungo il corridoio e poi era uscito e dannazione alla luce che l'aveva abbagliato.

Nessun ritegno per le ospiti.

Allora non era vero che non gl'importava nulla di madame…

Il cuore in gola, André prese a cercarla.

 _Dove sei?_

E lei lo vide, sollevando lo sguardo un po' stanco di fronte a sé, mentre lentamente scendeva lungo il sentierino che portava alla tenuta.

Non potè fare a meno d'intravedere e riconoscere la sua figura che avanzava.

Si stupì.

Nelle viscere non s'era ancora placato il senso di lui, addosso, pieno, intenso.

Nemmeno il senso di sé, presa e ripresa con la stessa intensità d'un tempo, seppure non una sola parola era sgusciata dalla sua bocca, né d'amore, né d'odio.

Rimbombavano dentro le spinte, intense, sublimi, tese…

Aveva intuito che anche lui s'era perduto dentro di lei.

Non sapeva che aspettarsi adesso.

Le pareva che in realtà non si fossero mai lasciati, mai perduti di vista.

Le pareva d'averlo sempre avuto accanto, seppure in sogno, lui l'aveva abbracciata senza peso, la consueta forza impressa solo nella mente.

"Oscar…".

Si sentì chiamare, si contrasse all'udire di nuovo il proprio nome sulle labbra di lui.

Si fermò…

Si rese conto che André le veniva incontro.

Arrestò il cavallo, scese con lo sguardo agli occhi di Martin, seduto davanti a sé.

Non s'accorse di avere preso la mano del bambino e di averla stretta, quasi aggrappandosi ad essa, quando vide l'altro avvicinarsi. Quasi a farsi scudo contro un'ennesima discussione…

Non sapeva che aspettarsi adesso.

Poi, per un istante…

Le venne quasi da ridere.

Non si parlavano da giorni e francamente il motivo per cui André si rivolse a lei suscitò stupore.

"Da domani avrai a disposizione la carrozza…non è il caso che continui a spostarti a cavallo…".

Lo sguardo s'aprì…

Oscar si stupì.

Annuì con la testa, solo non comprendeva perchè fosse lui a comunicare quella notizia quando avrebbe potuto lasciar fare a Donna Lari.

Non fece in tempo a rispondere.

Il dubbio s'espanse quando lo sguardo corse alle persone ch'erano uscite dalla casa e che a passi lenti ma decisi si stavano avviando verso di loro.

Gliel'aveva detto Donna Lari chi erano, quel giorno, quando André era partito per Roma.

Strinse davvero la mano di Martin riconoscendo le due donne, una in particolare.

Quella ch'era riuscita a suscitare l'insano stravolgimento d'una severa gelosia, ch'era la prima volta che André aveva opposto il silenzio sul ruolo di un'altra e nel silenzio ci stà qualsiasi congettura, qualsiasi dubbio, qualsiasi…

Il tuffo in gola…

Il combattimento s'era innalzato fino a quel punto dunque?

André davvero aveva deciso di sfidarla portando lì la persona che lei stessa aveva preso a temere!?

Si ritrasse un istante, stringendo la mano di Martin che le era vicino.

Ecco…

Lo sguardo si fissò su Madame Artemisia de La Tour e lei, anche lei fissò il nuovo arrivato.

Chissà se André aveva detto all'altra…

"André…" – il suono, il nome in bocca ad un'altra donna…

 _Il nome…_

 _André è mio._

 _Lo è sempre stato…_

 _Come può quella…_

Oscar guardò Donna Joria, severa, e quella per qualche istante venne presa dalla foga del proprio ruolo.

 _Per sottrazione…_

Madame de La Tour avrebbe atteso d'essere presentata.

Un istante di sospensione…

L'etichetta, così come il preteso rango, imponeva la precedenza all'ospite…

Poi però lo sguardo si tradì e davvero s'aprì alla visione di _quello_ che appariva l'incognito tassello, il lembo di cielo, la spuma del mare, la raffica di vento salmastro, il volo d'un gabbiano, l'ondeggiare d'un grappolo di fiordalisi in primavera…

Di paragoni ne avrebbe potuti recuperare a migliaia Madame Artemisia de La Tour…

Verbali e visivi.

Tutto s'espanse e tutto venne trascinato via, che a quel punto l'immagine dell'altro non bastava più e la curiosità s'era innalzata alla voce, ai gesti, all'incedere…

Il senso dell'altro.

Joria voleva quello…

Il dubbio…

 _Era Ganimede quello?_

"Bene…dunque finalmente possiamo conoscere l'altro ospite di Alcantia!" – esclamò alla fine Donna Joria, mordendosi repentinamente il labbro, convenendo con sé stessa che la curiosità le aveva giocato un brutto scherzo.

S'era esposta…

Non aveva atteso.

Non s'era sottratta.

André tornò con lo sguardo ad Oscar, tese le braccia e aiutò Martin a scendere.

Poi tese il braccio destro, di nuovo, allungando la mano, lo sguardo raccolse quello di Oscar immergendosi…

Un gesto istintivo che sollevò un soffocato sussulto nella gola dell'ospite.

Un gesto che non poteva passare inosservato, mentre la luce calda del tramonto avvolgeva le figure, le tratteggiava, fondendole in un'unica immagine morbida, sensuale, indistinta.

Anche Oscar si stupì, un istante d'incertezza mentre la mano s'allungava trattenuta da quella di André, chiusa ma non stretta.

Il corpo implose, pur mantenendosi in una posa rigida.

Il corpo s'inabissò nel contatto forzandosi a restare nella stretta, appoggiandosi.

Non le era mai accaduto.

Il corpo mutava, diveniva leggero mentre lei scendeva per ricadere giù e allora André lasciava la mano e cingeva i fianchi, l'asciutto intento d'attutire il colpo verso la terra, ammorbidendolo.

Le si parò davanti, quasi a farle da scudo agli sguardi delle ospiti.

Le mani si slacciarono, non gli sguardi.

Oscar non potè fare a meno di cercare André, chiedergli perché, temere di cogliere un moto di rabbia, di freddezza.

Davvero lui aveva mutato animo a tal punto e s'accingeva a sferrare il colpo finale?

Lo sguardo corse allo sguardo…

 _Ti prego…_

 _Non…farlo…_

Colse lo sguardo dell'altro, in esso l'irriducibile ed intensa devozione che le aveva sempre rivolto nel passato e che lei mai aveva colto nel passato.

La vide, lì, sensuale e pungente.

La vide…

Si rivide nella trascorsa esistenza fredda, distante, e lui lì, un passo dietro a lei, silenzioso ed intenso.

Un passo indietro…

Si stupì.

Martin tirò il mantello.

Oscar si riebbe…

"La Contessa Artemisia de La Tour…è venuta a farci visita…c'è anche sua sorella minore…Ambrose…" – spiegò André.

Era stupita Ambrose, gli occhi sgranati alla figura dell'ospite sconosciuto di Alcantia. Nessuno l'aveva mai visto davvero.

Era severamente attenta, Madame Artemisia de La Tour.

Nel rispetto estremo dell'etichetta, tentò di non ripetere l'errore dettato dalla fretta e non aprì bocca, allo scopo di tenere l'altro lì, in attesa.

Porse la mano, un gesto sensuale ed intenso, senza fretta, come a volersi prendere tutto il tempo d'assaporare la superiorità insinuata in quell'infinitesima concessione.

Oscar sorrise.

Un sorriso aspro, intuì che l'altra non sapeva nulla di lei. André non aveva detto nulla.

Il baciamano non si chiede ad un'altra donna.

Il cuore si contrasse…

André non aveva tradito il patto di silenzio che aveva accompagnato la fuga dalla Francia.

Era poco ma almeno era qualcosa.

E lei non si fece pregare.

Nemmeno diede il tempo ad André di proseguire…

Tese la propria destra avvolta nel guanto, consentì alla mano di Joria d'appoggiarsi con tutta la delicatezza che imponeva il gesto.

Annuì.

Il capo s'abbassò, un semplice cenno, le labbra verso la mano dell'altra, solo il tepore della bocca a sfiorare la pelle.

Nessuna concessione a dirimere il dubbio se lei fosse uomo o donna.

La mano era chiusa nel guanto e Donna Joria non ebbe modo d'intuire la consistenza della pelle, solo il tempo di scorgere la morbidezza del gesto, il delicato azzurro dello sguardo, il candore dell'incarnato, gli occhi severi che si risollevavano.

 _Era Ganimede quello?_

Tonalità carnosa di petalo, lembo di cielo, roccia in bilico sullo strapiombo, pino squassato dal mare…

Quel particolare straordinario, inusuale, che Donna Joria aveva intuito, se lo ritrovò avanti a sé, ch'era evidentemente sfuggito a tutti o forse tutti se l'erano tenuti per sé, persino André.

André rimase zitto.

Comprese che il combattimento s'era innalzato.

Un istante…

La curiosità crebbe…

Di nuovo…

Tutto s'espanse e tutto venne trascinato via, di nuovo, che la visione non bastava più e la curiosità aveva preso a trascinare i sensi, chiedendo della voce, dei gesti, dell'incedere…

Il senso dell'altro.

Joria voleva quello.

Il dubbio…

 _Era Ganimede quello?_

 _O Rosalinda!?_

"Dunque voi siete…".

Commise l'errore Donna Joria di parlare, chiedere, annullare il pertugio di tempo che le avrebbe consentito di prendere ancora tempo per capire, studiare…

La risposta non si fece attendere.

"Oscar François de Jarjayes…" – si presentò l'altra senza indugio, ritraendo la mano.

Si ritrasse, tutta, un impercettibile passo indietro.

Oscar guardò Donna Joria.

E Joria comprese, comprese di non aver capito e che forse c'era dell'altro.

Non era possibile…

Non poteva essere…

La voce intensa e piena e morbida e severa.

Il tono asciutto così come lo sguardo.

Nessun cedimento, nessuna concessione…

Si procedeva per sottrazione…

Joria lesse lo sguardo, ci lesse un invito…

 _Scegliete voi, quel che più vi piace!_

"Vogliate perdonarmi mesdames…Martin è stanco…è stata una giornata molto intensa…con il vostro permesso…" – concluse Oscar indietreggiando e fuggendo via.

Nessuna declinazione di genere.

Oscar c'era abituata. Era da una vita che viveva e parlava a quel modo di sé stessa.

Non era mai scesa a compromessi.

Non aveva mai fatto mistero di percepirsi anche uomo, quando fosse stato necessario, quando l'avesse imposto il caso o la necessità.

Si sentiva tale in quel momento, secondo un intuito tipicamente femminile a cui s'impose di non voler cedere, perché non era mai accaduto, perché s'era gelosa era solo affar suo e non l'avrebbe mai dato a vedere a nessuno e non avrebbe mai dato a nessuno la soddisfazione d'intuirla tale.

Lo stesso intuito prese a galleggiare nelle viscere, risuonando adesso nelle membra confuse dell'ospite.

"Joria…perdonami…" – proseguì André – "Temo di non potervi dedicare molto altro tempo…".

La chiosa colpì.

Madame Artemisia de La Tour annuì, scusandosi a sua volta per l'incresciosa intrusione.

"Verrai a trovarmi?" – chiese ad André mentre lei e la sorella rimontavano a cavallo. Il tono s'era fatto insolitamente cupo.

Intuì d'essere spiazzata, disorientata, frastornata dall'incontro.

Ma soprattutto…

Intuiva che c'era dell'altro.

Le pareva davvero d'esser di fronte ad una rappresentazione…

Quella rappresentazione…

Ne aveva letto alcuni stralci, tanti anni prima.

Le pareva davvero di ritrovarsi ad essere una spettatrice che avrebbe potuto scegliere, a seconda di ciò che le avesse fatto comodo, ciò che avesse preferito.

 _Quello poteva essere_ _Ganimede…_

 _Ma davvero avrebbe potuto essere Rosalinda!_

Joria poteva scegliere.

Aveva letto l'invito, beffardo e suadente, negli occhi celesti di colui che aveva appena conosciuto.

 _Come vi piace…_

 _Quello…_

Un colpo alle reni del cavallo e nelle orecchie la voce un poco spaventata di Ambrose che le chiedeva d'andar piano e che sennò tutte e due si sarebbero rotte l'osso del collo.

Nel cuore il dubbio…

Il dubbio…

Il comportamento di André non poteva che avere una sola spiegazione.

André, corse, davvero…

Si ritrovò la porta chiusa.

Donna Lari se n'era uscita poco dopo aver lasciato il vassoio con il tè.

"Madame è davvero stanca questa sera…per fortuna che avete fatto risistemare la carrozza! Così non dovrà più cavalcare. Presto si vedrà!".

 _Presto si vedrà!_

 _Che stai facendo André?_

 _Che diavolo stai facendo?_

 _Vuoi davvero continuare con questa farsa?_

 _Stai solo ingannando te stesso…_

 _L'amore non giudica, non stabilisce regole…_

 _L'amore non cura…_

 _L'amore non guarisce._

 _L'amore scava…_

 _L'amore annienta…_

 _Tira su la coperta ma resta qui, fuori, anche se è freddo._

 _Qui puoi continuare ad ascoltare il mare, l'infrangersi delle onde, come se accadesse dentro di te, abbracciata a lui, come un tempo._

 _La voragine ti ha accolta, non ti sei ferita, solo, non hai provato nulla._

 _Nulla più che il disfarsi pieno delle membra, il rintocco bestiale nella testa, la gola chiusa al pianto mentre lui si staccava e ti lasciava, nel silenzio, quello che tu gli hai rovesciato addosso, senza vergogna, senza ripensamenti._

 _Combatti contro te stessa adesso…_

 _Sì, combatti davvero Oscar, contro la Oscar che si credeva al sicuro, capace di qualsiasi bassezza, capace di colmare la vita del proprio dolore, stabilendo di bastare a sé stessa, stabilendo che quel dolore fosse solo suo e nessuno avrebbe avuto caparbietà tale da levarglielo di dosso._

 _Sola, combatti da sola adesso…_

 _Stanno arrivando…_

La lanterna cieca sdoppiata sul pelo dell'acqua insolitamente calma…

Il tuffo ritmato dei remi affondati, il legno gemeva…

La bagnarola avanzò verso la riva, una giravolta sbattuta da una corrente beffarda…

In tre alla fine si tuffarono nell'acqua bassa per tirarsi dietro il legnetto, verso la riva.

"Dobbiamo procurarci dei cavalli…ci toccherà tornare verso Piombino…se ci andrà bene al ritorno saremo qualcuno in più su questa scialuppa!".

 _Stanno arrivando…_

Bussò. Nessuna risposta…

Era notte fonda.

S'era girato e rigirato nel letto che pareva fatto di spine.

Martin aveva finalmente accettato di dormirci dentro al letto e non per terra.

Ci aveva messo quasi tre mesi per convincerlo.

Le bestie feroci possono ghermire l'anima anche dove meno te l'aspetti.

Entrò.

Un respiro di sollievo.

La stanza era buia, il chiarore della stufa lambiva il letto e Oscar era lì, dormiva.

Forse s'era preoccupato troppo, le parole di Donna Lari avevano lasciato il segno.

L'impulso di andarsene. Il dubbio…

 _Resta…_

Se lo disse, decise di sedersi lì accanto, si sistemò sulla poltroncina.

Gli doleva la spalla.

La coscienza vuota, non sapeva più a che pensare e che fare.

Si ritrovò assopito in meno d'un battito di ciglia.

Lì, al caldo, vicino a lei, nemmeno lo sentiva il respiro di lei.

Si sentiva al sicuro nonostante tutto. Al sicuro dall'idea di perderla a causa propria.

Si rese conto che sarebbe potuto accadere…

Chiuse gli occhi e poi li riaprì.

S'era mossa, s'era agitata.

Pensò si stesse svegliando.

Il corpo intorpidito s'irrigidì. Avrebbe fatto bene ad andarsene…

No…

S'immobilizzò che la vide muoversi e sedersi sul letto, restare lì, qualche istante, la faccia chiusa dai capelli scomposti, lunghi a nascondere il volto, e poi scostare le coperte e poggiare i piedi a terra. Aveva una camicia da notte addosso, forse Donna Lari l'aveva convinta che così non avrebbe corso il pericolo di raffreddarsi.

I piedi puntarono al pavimento.

"Oscar…" – un sussurrò.

Si ritrovò lo sguardo di lei addosso.

André si contrasse, nel buio pensò che lei si fosse svegliata e che adesso si stesse chiedendo che ci faceva lui lì, dopo che per settimane l'aveva evitata e scansata.

La chiamò ancora. Nessuna risposta.

S'irrigidì, la vide alzarsi in piedi e fare un passo verso la finestra.

"Oscar…" – chiamò più forte, anche se aveva timore di gridare.

S'alzò in piedi anche lui. La distanza si consumò in un istante.

Poi comprese perché lei non aveva concesso risposta come nemmeno l'avesse sentito.

Non l'aveva sentito infatti.

Lei era lì in piedi, la mano era arrivata alla maniglia della finestra, s'era appoggiata sopra.

La mano forzò la maniglia, l'anta si dischiuse appena. Lei rimase lì, qualche istante, il corpo ondeggiò, pareva sarebbe crollato a terra da un momento all'altro.

No, il corpo ondeggiò e la fronte s'adagiò piano al vetro della finestra.

Erano stati fortunati. Molte case da quelle parti non avevano che assi di legno al posto dei vetri. Quella no, aveva vetri e scuri di fuori.

L'aria fredda sussurrò dentro la stanza, investendoli…

André s'avvicinò ancora.

Un respiro…

Le parve di sentirla respirare a fondo adesso, come se prima non ci fosse riuscita.

Un istante, lui fece per allungare le braccia ma lei fu più veloce ed il corpo leggero sgusciò dal pertugio, uscì fuori, un passo, un altro.

André s'impietrì, la seguì, la prevenne…

Afferrò il braccio, stringendolo piano, le dita corsero giù a chiudersi sul polso.

"Dove vai?" – glielo chiese piano.

Nessuna risposta, se non che l'incedere s'era fermato, come lei fosse inchiodata lì.

Non lo sentiva, non lo vedeva.

Opponeva di nuovo silenzio, questa volta vero, intenso, assoluto, tranciante.

Il silenzio, _deus ex machina_ della loro vita.

Il silenzio…

Quando s'era innamorata di Fersen e non una parola era uscita dalla bocca.

Quando aveva deciso di lasciare la Guardia Reale.

Quando lui le aveva detto che l'amava…

E poi quando s'era arruolato e lei non aveva replicato nulla.

Quando il padre avrebbe voluto lavare col sangue l'onta del tradimento…

E lui gli s'era scagliato contro, rivelando al mondo che l'amava, amava lei e solo lei, e che avrebbe preferito essere ammazzato al posto suo.

Quando era stato picchiato dagli altri soldati che l'accusavano d'essere una spia dei nobili.

Quando Alain le aveva chiesto che cosa avesse pensato se André avesse sposato la piccola Diane…

Oh…

Il silenzio rotto dall'affermazione che André sarebbe stato libero di fare ciò che credeva.

La sua malattia, scoperta solo perché lei era finita sotto il tiro dei cecchini della Bastiglia.

E poi…

L'ultimo silenzio…

Il più grave…

Gli aveva detto che l'amava…

Non era riuscita a fidarsi di lui.

Il silenzio su quel bambino…

Il silenzio…

Il suo maledetto silenzio…

I suoi terribili silenzi.

Pensava d'esserci riuscito nel passato a dominarli.

D'aver trovato la chiave per entrarci dentro, ficcarsi lì, sistemarsi accanto a lei, attendere che lei si voltasse e l'accogliesse dentro il guscio del silenzio.

Quello che lei metteva fra sé e gli altri.

Forse non era vero.

E allora s'era sentito impotente al punto da restare accecato dalla rabbia, sovrapponendo la frustrazione del passato a quella del presente, riversando su di lei adesso ciò che in qualche modo avrebbe voluto rinfacciarle nel passato.

Nessuno può arrogarsi il diritto di considerare l'altro responsabile delle mancate scelte del passato.

André li aveva accettati quei silenzi.

Dunque non avrebbe mai potuto rinfacciarglieli.

 _Perché?_

 _Perché non impara a condividere con te il suo dolore?_

 _Le è così difficile capire che tu sei con lei?_

 _Che lo sei sempre stato e lo sarai sempre?_

 _Anche se ti sei comportato da idiota e non sai nemmeno se ti perdonerà mai?_

"Che fai? Dove vorresti andare?".

Lo chiese…

Nessuna risposta.

"Oscar…".

Silenzio…

André decise di forzare la presa prendendo a condurre gli arti a sé, dolcemente, come lei fosse una bambola fragile che in un istante si sarebbe potuta frantumare al suono distorto d'un richiamo oscuro.

Una bambola da piegare e sistemare e di cui aver cura.

Forse era sveglia, forse no.

Ascoltava il proprio tradimento adesso…

Attraverso il silenzioso incedere dei passi che li riportavano entrambi dentro.

André richiuse la porta.

Erano in piedi. Lui la guardava, lei stava a testa bassa, il volto scomparso tra i capelli.

Le prese la testa, le mani affondate, chiuse.

La testa prese ad ondeggiare, il volto si sollevò e gli occhi incontrarono gli occhi.

Trasparenti eppure scuri, il chiarore pareva scomparso.

Davvero Andrè pensò che lei lo stesse guardando e che l'avesse riconosciuto.

No…

Silenzio…

Lei continuò a fissarlo…

Un debole sorriso inarcò la bocca.

Le mani si sollevarono e fu lei ad appoggiarle alla testa, ad affondare le dita nei capelli, come un tempo, quando s'accarezzavano prima di amarsi, prima di perdersi.

Gli occhi s'aprirono un poco di più.

Oscar lo guardò ma non lo guardava affatto.

La bocca dischiusa…

"Sei così…bello…sei…".

La testa ondeggiò…

Un sussulto, André s'irrigidì, non comprendeva se lei era sveglia.

Le dita di lei scivolarono sul viso, i pollici scorsero sulle labbra.

Parevano gli antici gesti, quelli consueti. Toccarsi, accarezzarsi, studiarsi, appropriarsi della consistenza dell'altro sotto le dita, unica e sempre diversa.

S'accostò alle labbra. Il respiro morbido lambì la carne.

Un sussulto, André fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi, in ascolto dell'infinitesimo tempo che precede il bacio, che irrompe sul cuore e lo ferma quasi.

L'attesa…

André si ritrasse.

Non voleva fosse così, non più.

Scostò le labbra, Oscar rimase lì, bambola inanimata, frantumata, dispersa.

André forzò la stretta della testa, la spinse un poco fino a che lei comprese e d'istinto s'appoggiò alla spalla, affondando il viso lì, al chiuso dell'abbraccio, implosa e rigida.

Un unico sussurro: " Stanno arrivando…".

André non comprendeva, l'abbracciò e la chiuse a sé e rimase lì, in piedi, il corpo un poco rigido a cullare quello dell'altra, nel silenzio.

Tentò un'ultima disperata difesa di sé stesso di fronte alla vergogna che tranciava i sensi.

Sarebbe dovuto accadere prima o poi. La frustrazione, l'impotenza di fronte alla vita di Oscar, alle sue scelte, alla sua capacità di bastare a sé stessa, non erano scivolate via perdendosi nel nulla ma s'erano accumulate lì, sul cuore, per riemergere come fango putrido a gremire la coscienza.

Ecco, forse André non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato ma era accaduto davvero questo.

 _Idiota!_

 _Dannato idiota!_

 _Stupido!_

 _Lei è sempre la stessa, non è mai cambiata._

 _Hai sempre detto d'amarla così, anche se sapevi bene com'è fatta e…_

 _Hai toccato il fondo!_

 _Non sei un idiota!_

 _Sei peggio! Un animale…ecco che diavolo sei diventato!_

 _L'hai amata, da una vita e che hai fatto?_

 _Dio…che hai fatto!_

 _Non merita un idiota simile accanto a sé._

André rimase lì, ad accarezzare il corpo che s'era disteso di nuovo, raggomitolato, spento, silenzioso.

Ammise, in una disperata difesa di sé stesso, di non aveva usato la forza per piegarla ed averla ma aveva usato il ricatto, aveva estorto il consenso facendo leva sul senso di colpa…

Dunque era lo stesso.

 _Si chiama violenza questa. Non ha altri nomi, né accezioni, né giustificazioni!_

 _Di nessun genere!_

 _Se l'ami non la giudichi, l'accetti così come è…_

 _E…_

 _Come puoi esser sceso così in basso?_

 _Come…_

 _Sei tu che hai cambiato faccia…_

Non riusciva a darsi pace, a chiudere gli occhi, a rallentare i pensieri, ad acquietare le braccia e le gambe.

Il dubbio divorava i sensi.

Il dubbio di non aver compreso…

Il dubbio, ancora peggiore, che André non avesse detto la verità per prendersi gioco di lei.

Per tentare d'ottenere la sua fiducia e…

Le pareva d'esser Orlando…

Presa in giro…

Si ritrovò a vagare con gli occhi verso l'orizzonte buio.

 _Vi consiglierei d'esser prudente con quell'uomo…_

La chiosa di Lady Shirley Hannency al ricevimento di Livorno rimbombava nella testa.

Le pareva d'averlo compreso, ma no, adesso, le pareva di non aver compreso nulla, o meglio, d'aver chiuso gli occhi di fronte alla realtà e d'essersi rifiutata di mettere assieme i tassellii che avrebbero composto chiaramente il paesaggio e le avrebbero riportato tutti i protagonisti e le comparse ch'erano lì a recitare la loro parte, anche quelle di cui non s'intravedeva neppure il volto.

 _Ho conosciuto molte corti d'Europa…_

 _Ho appreso i protocolli dell'etichetta della corte austriaca e di quella inglese, persino di quella russa. Devo ammettere che la corte russa vanta un'etichetta ferrea._

 _Solo in un altro luogo ho conosciuto regole così rigide ed integrali._

 _Osservate quell'uomo…dice di non essere nobile…ma i suoi gesti…l'attenzione che dimostra a quelli che lo circondano…la raffinata eleganza nel modo di parlare…sembra abbia davvero frequentato una corte…quella più insigne e rigida che io abbia mai conosciuto…_

 _Solo alla corte di Francia…alla corte di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta ho avuto l'onore d'osservare un simile cerimoniale di gesti e rispettosi sistemi d'interagire con gli altri ospiti._

 _Quell'uomo deve aver frequentato la corte di Francia._

 _E dato che a corte non sono ammessi coloro che non sono nobili…_

 _A meno che non si fosse al seguito d'uno di loro._

 _Quell'uomo ha detto di non essere nobile ma si comporta esattamente come un nobile._

Non era quello…

Non importava se André si comportava come un nobile.

"Oscar François de Jarjayes…" – lo ripetè piano il nome, Madame Artemisia de La Tour - "Jarjayes…".

Tentò un'ultima disperata difesa di sé stessa.

Ammise di non aver voluto comprendere.

Ammise d'essersi fidata di André, di aver abbassato la guardia e di aver consentito all'altro di mantenere il silenzio, di non rivelare tutto.

Tutto…

"Jarjayes era il nome del precedente proprietario della tenuta…era francese…era un generale…non ricordo molto di lui. Ero troppo giovane…".

Parlava a voce bassa Joria, a sé stessa, per mettere vicine, ad una ad una, le flebili luci che avevano preso a rischiarare il quadro.

Strinse i pugni.

Un moto di rabbia.

Le parole di Tancredi d'Altavilla…

 _Quest'uomo deve averne passate davvero tante._

 _Direi che sembra un reduce…ma è giovane…non vedo dove potrebbe essersi procurato tutte queste cicatrici se non in guerra…magari è stato in America!_

"A corte non sono ammessi coloro che non sono nobili…ma è possibile per coloro che sono al seguito d'uno di essi. André…il suo corpo…sembra un reduce di guerra…che razza di vita ha vissuto? Chi c'era accanto a te!?".

La rabbia saliva…

La mano corse al tavolino coperto di vasi e vasetti colmi di solventi, liquidi variopinti, ciotoline di pigmenti ridotti in polvere.

Un gesto risoluto…

Tutto volò via, trascinato dalla mano che stravolse l'ordine, con rabbia.

Tutto finì a terra, schianti secchi si susseguirono mentre i cocci volavano via in mille pezzi, in mille direzioni.

Si frantumava l'aspettativa, il cuore s'inabissava di nuovo nella solitudine.

Non voleva accettare, Donna Artemisia de La Tour, d'essersi sbagliata, d'aver preteso troppo dall'altro.

Preferì ammettere d'essere stata ingannata…

D'altra parte…

 _Non era mia intenzione sedurvi e mi duole se, col mio comportamento, vi ho indotto in errore!_

Le parole e i gesti dissonanti ed oscuri.

André s'era sporto, l'aveva afferrata per i polsi, un sussulto…

Il bacio effimero era scivolato addosso…

S'era mescolata per un istante l'ombra di lui ad un'altra luce.

La luce che non era riuscita ad individuare era lì adesso.

L'aveva riconosciuta…

Era…

L'olezzo di sudore salmastro, nella penombra del mattino.

Il casolare immerso nella campagna arata e spoglia, poco lontano dalla palude che circondava le colline.

Il morso cacciato sul muso degli animali, le selle issate in fretta.

I cani di fuori avevano fiutato gli estranei…

I latrati s'erano innalzati immediati, le lanterne s'erano accese ad una ad una dentro la casa, il silenzio aveva preso ad animarsi.

Pochi ordini secchi scambiati l'un l'altro.

Un colpo alle reni degli animali.

I marinai dovevano saper fare tutto, anche rubare cavalli e sparire in fretta, come il vento, a fiondarsi a scovare i ricercati, per incassare le taglie che pendevano sulla testa.

 _§§§_

Non avrebbe sentito ragioni.

S'era fatto dire quando Mantini sarebbe tornato.

Quel giorno, si, il dottore sarebbe tornato quel giorno.

La domestica però gliel'aveva detto di non sapere esattamente quando.

Mantini sarebbe rientrato da Livorno, con la moglie. Era anziano, mica un giovanotto che le miglia le divora in mezza giornata.

Forse sarebbe arrivato dopo il desinare.

Glielo aveva chiesto la giovane domestica ad André se avesse voluto restare lì, nella casa, a pranzo, ad attendere il vecchio medico.

 _No…_

André era tornato alla barca, s'era messo di buona lena a piallare assi, snocciolare misurazioni.

In fondo era pur sempre il figlio d'un falegname…

 _Dannazione…_

Alla fine s'era scusato, era passato davanti a tutti, la fila delle donne di paese s'era allungata quando s'era saputo che il medico era tornato, proprio dopo pranzo e quello s'era permesso di mandar giù un sorso di brodo e poi s'era messo subito al lavoro.

André aveva chiesto il permesso.

Gli occhi delle comari s'erano sollevati su di lui. Molte l'avevano riconosciuto.

Era il padrone di Alcantia, quello che aveva preso a dar lavoro ai contadini e se non poteva pagarli subito allungava un poco di grano e olio.

E se qualcuno stava male il dottore l'aveva fatto chiamare proprio quello, quello lì…

"E l'è proprio lui!" – avevano sibilato, scambiandosi gomitate e risolini.

"Prego…passate pure!" – avevano acconsentito e lui s'era infilato dentro lo studio e Mantini aveva sollevato gli occhi, aveva sgranato lo sguardo, s'era atterrito e André più di lui e nessuno dei due per un istante aveva avuto coraggio di parlare.

"Che l'è successo? Il bambino…" – sfarfugliò il medico agitato.

"No…" – negò André scusandosi per l'irruzione – "Va tutto bene…ma…avrei…avrei necessità di parlarvi…è…importante!".

"Oh…quand'è così…sedetevi…".

"Non vi ruberò molto tempo…".

Il dottore s'era sistemato gli occhialetti sul naso mettendosi in ascolto.

Faceva comodo anche a lui comprendere. Rammentava le reazioni insolite alla notizia della gravidanza.

Ora che anche André ne era a conoscenza…

Lo dava per scontato il pover'uomo che quello che aveva di fronte fosse…

Insomma quello stava lì a domandare che avesse detto _madame_ quando aveva saputo d'aspettare un bambino.

E chi si metterebbe a chiedere una cosa del genere se non…

"Era sorpresa…ma…a me pareva…contenta…si…insomma…il viaggio era stato faticoso e lungo…e le avevano detto che non sarebbe vissuta…e io ho detto che si poteva anche esser vero ma lei era viva…è viva! M'ha detto che aveva tossito sangue…insomma non se n'era resa conto..non l'aveva compreso da quando…io le ho solo detto d'attendere qualche settimana per esser certi. Ma almeno io ne ero già certo…".

Mantini si fermò.

Annuì, l'espressione si fece pensierosa che l'altro era sulle spine, anche se il racconto pareva lineare per quanto nulla nella vita di Oscar fosse mai stato lineare e calmo e…

"Ecco…ora che ci penso…raccomandai che sarebbe stato bene aspettare ancora qualche settimana per avere più certezza, che per me…c'è che non si poteva andare indietro che di otto, al più dieci settimane…e madame…ecco…sì…a quel punto la sua espressione l'è proprio cambiata! S'è fatta tutta bianca, che mia moglie ed io ci siamo spaventati. Non ho compreso il motivo…lei non ha voluto dire nulla…voi lo sapete che può essere accaduto?".

 _Otto…_

 _Dieci…_

 _Settimane…_

Numeri asciutti.

In essi s'era annidata una vita.

Non prima…

Forse dopo…

"Dottore…quindi…da quando…da quando lei…".

Balbettava André, non sapeva come articolare la domanda…

 _Otto…_

 _Dieci…_

 _Settimane…_

Un tempo breve, in esso s'erano consumati gesti intensi, i loro.

Non solo quelli…

"Non è possibile sapere da quanto tempo questo bambino…" - non ci riusciva André, un filo di voce, sperò di non aver compreso ciò che l'altro aveva detto.

No, l'altro ripetè la stessa sentenza.

Per lui non c'era nulla di strano, nulla di sconveniente, nulla di atroce.

"Dal momento che madame non è certa…" – la mano volteggiò nell'aria – "Si stimano così le attese…prima delle otto, dieci settimane l'è davvero difficile…dopo si capisce qualcosina in più…ma davvero non v'ha detto nulla?!".

Sottinteso…

Che le abitudini dei francesi lui, il povero Dottor Mantini, medico di campagna, mica le conosceva, ma insomma…

Che si fosse francesi o che si venisse da chissà dove, da che mondo e mondo, se si sta per avere un bambino, una mano di conti…

O forse no…

Forse due che si amano non stanno nemmeno lì a domandarsi quando e perché, che lo sannò da sé!

Lo dava per scontato il Dottor Mantini, che quei due parevano volersi davvero bene.

 _Non l'hai lasciata parlare…_

 _Quei dannati giorni, quelle ore, lei era sparita, sul mercantile._

 _Hai pensato solo a ritrovarla viva…_

 _Non le hai chiesto che era accaduto._

 _Lei ha tentato di dirlo…_

 _Col suo silenzio…_

 _Il silenzio racconta più delle parole._

 _Nemmeno Martin c'è riuscito. Troppo doloroso…_

 _Troppo atroce._

 _L'olandese…_

 _I tagli sulle braccia…_

 _Lo sguardo atterrito quella notte quando lei era di nuovo tra le tue braccia._

 _E poi dopo…_

 _La bestia feroce piantata nel cuore…_

 _Dio, le hai domandato da quando sapeva di essere incinta, non da quando poteva esserlo…_

 _Questo forse non lo sa nemmeno lei._

 _Oppure non vuole saperlo._

 _Non vuole ammettere che forse…_

"Ma voi…voi avete parlato con madame di questo!?" – insistette a quel punto Mantini, che allora forse quello che aveva di fronte…

 _Chi era quello?_

"Voi…monsieur…perdonate…non vorrei essere scortese o…invadente…ma siete voi il padre del bambino?".

Quello era il punto.

Fino ad un istante prima André non avrebbe esitato a rispondere sì.

Anche in quel momento avrebbe voluto farlo…

 _Otto…_

 _Dieci…_

 _Settimane…_

Poteva essere accaduto allora.

"Si…" – ammise, severo, di nuovo –"Sono io…".

I numeri non mentono…

I sentimenti possono essere subdoli, effimeri, ingannatori, i numeri no.

"Allora…che c'è che non va!? C'è qualcosa che vi preoccupa? Altro che non m'avete detto? Un incidente?" – domando il pover'uomo per agguantare la visione d'insieme.

L'altro domandava, André non ascoltava neppure più.

Era stupito.

Non dalle domande del medico ma dal fatto che non fosse stato lui, per primo, a porsele. E avrebbe dovuto essere lui e solo lui a farlo.

Tutto tornava, s'incastrava alla perfezione nella più macabra ricostruzione possibile.

André non aveva compreso.

Non avrebbe potuto…

No!

Un'altra insensata ed inutile giustificazione…

Avrebbe dovuto…

 _Avresti dovuto comprendere._

 _Se l'avessi ascoltata…_

 _Se non ti fossi lasciato travolgere dalla rabbia._

 _L'avresti saputa la verità alla fine, qualunque essa fosse stata._

 _Solo questo avresti dovuto fare._

 _Ascoltarla…_

 _Ascoltarla nel suo silenzio._

 _Anche contro di lei..._

 _Contro l'antica e radicata resistenza a lasciarsi conoscere, avvicinare…_

 _No..._

 _Nemmeno questo è corretto._

 _Quando anche la verità tu non fossi mai riuscito a comprenderla…_

 _Quando anche non avessi saputo o non dovessi sapere mai se questo bambino è tuo…_

 _Non dovevi cedere._

 _Non dovevi allontanarti._

 _Non dovevi farlo e basta!_

Le mani alla testa, le dita passate tra i capelli.

La verità stava tutta lì.

Il dubbio si diradava…

Il sangue prendeva a gelare allora…

 _Oscar non ti ha detto nulla._

 _Forse non l'accetta, non può concepire tutto questo e così non ha avuto il coraggio di dirlo a te._

 _Questo bambino potrebbe non essere tuo._

 _Se quell'uomo davvero…_

 _Le ho detto che poteva essere di Alain._

 _Idiota…_

 _Non era possibile…_

 _Lei non ricorda che è accaduto…_

 _E allora se quell'uomo…_

 _Sta vagando alla ricerca d'un appiglio e tu le hai sbattuto in faccia di che non era capace di amare che sé stessa…_

 _Che hai fatto?_

 _Che…_

 _L'ha ricacciata dentro il suo silenzio…_

Decise d'andare fino in fondo.

Le parole uscirono dalla bocca, l'anziano medico sussultò sulla poltroncina.

"Dottore, durante il viaggio…un uomo…probabilmente…questa persona…può averle fatto del male…".

"Che…" – fu la volta dell'altro di sgranare lo sguardo mentre la mente rovistava nei numeri, nelle prassi, nelle…

"Un uomo?" – ripetè il medico.

"Le vostre… _stime_ …" – André calcò sul termine asettico – "E' accaduto allora…".

L'altro strinse le mani al legno levigato della scrivania.

"Che le avrebbe fatto?".

André negò. Non aveva senso parlarne.

L'altro sbiancò, s'abbandonò indietro, la sedia scricchiolò sollecitata dal movimento secco.

"Gesù…allora…allora è possibile che questo bambino…" – fu Mantini a balbettare allora mentre guardava André ed iniziava a comprendere e si dannava per dirsi che non poteva essere così.

Un respiro fondo…

Annuì mentre rivedeva il volto della donna sbiancare, ammettendo che quell'evento davvero avrebbe potuto minare anche la mente più salda.

"Mi spiace…non lo sapevo…lei non ha detto nulla…".

Non aveva senso spiegare. Poteva essere così.

I numeri sono neutri, non hanno sentimenti.

Sono o non sono.

Silenzio…

Greve, intenso, sporcato dal vociare delle comari di fuori, dalle strida dei gabbiani, dalle onde che s'infrangevano contro il muricciolo del porto.

L'aria era fredda, intensamente piena dell'odore del mare…

"Ci…sarebbe…" – sussurrò piano Mantini, che aggiungere altro a quello strazio era difficile d'accettare ma l'altro era venuto lì per sapere, si capiva che forse non sapeva tutto e allora non aveva senso raccontare una mezza verità e tacere il resto.

Lo sguardo si sollevò al povero medico.

 _Poi cosa…_

 _Dio, che altro…_

André lo chiese muto, incapace d'insistere.

Tossicchiò Mantini, si cavò gli occhialetti dal naso, prese a pulirli, si mosse come fosse stato punto da una vespa.

"Deve riguardarsi! Gliel'ho detto! Quand'è arrivata non stava affatto bene! Ed il fatto d'aspettare un bambino non é certo l'ideale per recuperare le forze e…".

André fissò l'altro.

"L'ho detto anche a lei…sarà difficile…sostenere il peso della sua condizione…di entrambe, intendo…".

Silenzio…

 _Entrambe…_

 _Dovevi comprendere anche questo dannato idiota!_

Se lo ripetè André per imprimerselo bene in testa, caso mai avesse avuto dubbi.

"Che…intendete…" – abbe solo la forza di balbettare.

"Potrebbe perdere il bambino…" – sibilò piano l'altro abbassando gli occhi.

Le mani strette ai braccioli della sedia.

Non aveva senso girarci tanto attorno.

"Perdere il bambino…" – lo ripetè André, ingoiando la visione terribile – "Gliel'avete detto?".

Annuì di nuovo l'altro.

Ad André parve d'aver messo di nuovo un piede in fallo mentre tentava d'arrampicarsi su per una collina insidiosa ed erta.

Stava scivolando giù, anche s'era lì, fermo, seduto sulla sedia, inchiodato alla propria idiozia.

Oscar sapeva anche questo e non aveva detto nulla.

"Certo…e che io sono un medico di campagna….non mi sono mai imbattuto in una caso simile…o meglio…quand'è accaduto il destino ha sempre imposto una scelta, una volontà! E' il destino che decide qui, mica noi poveri disgraziati!".

"E quale sarebbe la volontà del destino?" – sibilò André sarcastico.

Anche il destino ci si metteva adesso.

Stava scivolando giù, annaspava in cerca d'un appiglio.

No, percepiva la rabbia sollevarsi dentro di sé.

Non è che non avesse capito, semplicemente non aveva voluto comprendere.

Ch'era diverso.

Ch'era ancora peggio!

Peggio di così…

Oscar non aveva detto nulla.

 _Come ha fatto?_

 _Com'è riuscita a tenersi tutto dentro?_

 _Perché?_

 _Non si è fidata di te, non voleva darti questo peso…_

 _Non certo perché non ti ama, anche se poi tu stesso gliel'hai gridato in faccia che non sapeva amare._

 _Non certo perché fosse accaduto chissà cosa con…_

 _Non era accaduto nulla._

 _Ci dovevi arrivare da solo!_

 _Ti ha fatto comodo pensare che avesse avuto un amante. Sarebbe stato più semplice…_

"Credo che questo bambino…l'è una specie di miracolo sapete?! Ma non so se nascerà…".

Sussultò André…

Instupidito…

"Perché?".

Il dottore sussultò allora, a sua volta. Non gli pareva che l'altro fosse così ingenuo.

Forse dava l'impressione di non comprendere solo perché comprendere sarebbe stato troppo difficile d'accettare.

"Perché una donna che sta male…come sta accadendo…non può guarire e mettere al mondo un figlio! E' difficile che accadano tutt'e due le cose…".

"E…allora…" – la voce si spense.

André si ritrovò al bivio.

"O il bambino non nascerà…e forse lei potrà continuare a vivere. Certo…se…se…se guarira! O…il piccolo nasce e lei…".

Silenzio…

"Lei muore…".

 _Muore…_

 _Muore…_

 _Muore…_

Di nuovo…

La dannata visione…

Cadeva giù adesso André…

Non c'era verso d'attaccarsi alle rocce, esse si frantumanavo al tocco, la polvere invadeva la vista, le narici, la gola.

Non respirava più, non vedeva più nulla…

Il cielo crollava addosso.

Può il cielo crollare?

Si, ed è peggio della terra che s'apre sotto i piedi.

"Dottore…".

Implorò l'altro André. La sentenza, quella sentenza, l'aveva già ascoltata troppe volte.

Non poteva accettarla...

 _Non voglio morire... non voglio morire André…_

 _No...tu non morirai!_

 _Ho paura..._

 _Non ti lascio. Sarò con te…andremo via da qui...insieme e non dovrai lasciarmi..._

L'aveva fatto, l'aveva lasciata…

"Monsieur…vi capisco! Vorrei aiutarvi…posso solo ammettere…ecco…sono rimasto sorpreso…nessun altro ch'è stato accanto a lei…nessuno ne ha risentito…".

Uno spiraglio…

"Che significa?".

Che bestia feroce fosse quella che le era entrata dentro…

Come ci fosse finita nelle sue viscere…

Era accaduto e basta.

Negò il medico con la testa. La spiegazione non l'aveva, era una semplice constatazione quella.

"L'ha un aspetto migliore! Ecco…questo si! Non posso dire che stia peggio di quand'è arrivata e allora…".

Silenzio…

Il medico fece spallucce, non aveva risposte che non venissero dalla mera constatazione della realtà.

"Può darsi che stia meglio…e ci vuole che si deve aver voglia di vivere certo e si deve vivere un giorno alla volta! Non pensarci troppo a cosa accadrà domani…ma quello che l'è accaduto…solo lei lo può sapere…".

"Non lo ricorda…" – sussurrò André.

"E l'è un bene allora!" – esclamò l'altro – "Che le conviene a fare a ricordare che le hanno fatto se voi stesso immaginate sia stato…".

"Terribile!" – sibilò André, le mani passate tra i capelli di nuovo, la faccia massaggiata per restare vigile, lucido.

"E' stato terribile!" – ripetè, quasi più a sé stesso che all'altro.

"Vedete allora ch'è meglio che non ci pensi! Né lei, né voi!".

"Sì…".

"Certo se per voi questo dovesse diventare una questione d'onore…" – biascicò il medico seppur poco convinto.

C'era che a quei tempi se non si aveva un marito e s'aspettava un figlio aveva poca importanza che la creatura fosse stata concepita per amore o contro la volontà o addirittura senza consenso.

Non importava, quanto la virtù della donna che la portava nella pancia la creatura e quindi l'onore dell'uomo ch'era consorte o compagno o altro per quella donna.

"No! Nessuna questione! Io sono e sarò sempre e comunque il padre di quel bambino!" – digrignò André alzandosi di scatto.

"Certo…era solo per…".

Il pugno sbattuto piano sulla tavola, le dita tamburellarono nervosamente.

" _Solo per niente_! Non c'è altro d'aggiungere…vi ringrazio dottore. Vi chiedo di non parlare con nessuno di ciò che ci siamo detti. Nemmeno con lei…".

L'anziano medico si alzò a sua volta: "Verrò nei prossimi giorni…".

Un sorriso a labbra strette, un cenno della testa, André si congedò.

Non vedeva più nulla, non sentiva più nulla.

La gola piena d'una polvere sottile e malefica che ostruiva il respiro…

Aria, voleva solo aria, voleva solo uscire da lì per tornare a respirare.

Gli parve di comprendere perché Oscar avesse preso a ritrovarsi sempre all'aperto, nel sonno, come fosse guidata dalla richiesta interiore di tornare respirare.

Che però poi, respirare l'aria, uscire fuori, all'aperto, era in fondo ripercorrere in continuazione il tentativo di sottrarsi all'evento ignoto.

Una specie di circolo vizioso…

Una sorta di girone infernale e…

"Fermati!".

La mano colpì due volte l'antina della carrozza.

Un tiro docile alle redini, l'andatura non era sostenuta.

Eppure doveva uscire da lì.

La giornata volgeva al termine di nuovo. Stavolta aveva atteso la carrozza ch'era venuta a prenderla, lei e Martin per ritornare alla tenuta.

Ci s'era ficcata dentro, lei da una parte e Martin affacciato alla finestrella ad osservare lo stradello polveroso e stretto.

S'era quasi assopita, uno scossone ed i muscoli avevano sussultato e…

S'era arresa di nuovo a sé stessa.

Non riusciva a respirare…

Doveva uscire da lì.

"Il padrone ha detto…".

"Non preoccuparti…gli riferirò ch'è stata una mia scelta proseguire a piedi. La tenuta non è lontana…mi farà bene passeggiare…non c'è troppo vento questa sera…".

"Allora…come volete…".

Il ragazzotto s'era arreso subito ed era risalito a cassetta, concedendosi solo d'osservare le due figure che s'infilavano dentro la boscaglia verso il mare.

Lo schiocco delle redini…

Uno stormo d'uccelletti spaventati si sollevò, nugulo frammentato, disperdendosi verso l'altro.

Oscar si voltò, il corpo contratto…

La carrozza non si vedeva più.

Le parve d'intravedere un piccolo falco, il volo vertiginoso ed asciutto, fiondarsi attraverso lo stormo dei passeri più piccoli.

Era il tramonto di nuovo…

Tutto si confondeva nella luce ovattata e rosea.

Nubi da nord, sormontavano le colline alle spalle…

"Via! Presto!".

Donna Lari aveva guardato l'orizzonte dalla finestra, su, verso nord. Il cielo non prometteva nulla di buono.

"Via! Raccogliete tutto!" - aveva ordinato di raccogliere il bucato, più in fretta possibile - "Ma dove l'andrà adesso?".

Se l'era domandato la custode mentr'era intenta a ripiegare lenzuola e camicie e lo sguardo aveva preso a seguire la macchiaccia nera che aveva cacciato un ululato disperato e s'era tirata su e aveva preso a correre verso lo stradello della spiaggia per scomparire dietro le dune.

Non aveva tempo di pensarci Donna Lari. Chissà forse la cagnaccia aveva deciso di dar la caccia a qualche gabbiano più impertinente che l'aveva presa di mira e infastidita.

"André!".

Si voltò, colpito dalla voce conosciuta, il timbro insolitamente severo, lo sguardo scuro.

La figura avanzava verso di sé.

"Joria…".

Negò con la testa, no, non, no…

Adesso non poteva restare lì, André aveva fretta.

Fretta di tornare, vedere Oscar, anche solo vederla, perché parlare con lei…

Non avrebbe saputo da che parte cominciare. Qualsiasi parola che gli fosse uscita dalla bocca sarebbe suonata falsa, assurda. Ne conveniva con sé stesso.

Figuriamoci a lei…

Ma no, adesso non poteva restar lì a…

"Non sei venuto neppure oggi…".

La constatazione uscì tutt'altro che neutra. L'altra era ancora in sella al cavallo, era sola.

Il portamento fiero, lo sguardo incombente.

No, non aveva tempo, André non aveva tempo di fermarsi…

"Dovevo sbrigare alcune faccende…".

L'altra strinse le labbra, in segno di sufficienza, negando con la testa come a dire nessuno t'ha chiesto di giustificarti.

L'aria fredda della sera si mescolava al profumo del mare che saliva, prepotente, dalla spiaggia, il vociare di quelli che s'affrettavano a chiudersi in casa brulicava sormontando il crescendo del vento che s'innalzava.

La donna scese da cavallo.

S'avvicinò. André no, aveva già slegato le briglie.

Montava tempesta su da nord…

Il vento s'innalzava…

"Chi è?" – la domanda uscì secca, senza possibilità d'appello.

André convenne d'esser responsabile dell'errore, d'averlo coltivato, magari come si coltiva una pianta che attecchisce spontanemante e che, semplicemente, vuole solo essere bagnata e liberata dalle erbacce. Nulla più per consentirle di crescere, per illuderla di poter poi sbocciare e far fiori e…

Ovviamente Joria non si riferiva ad un nome. Non era quello che le interessava.

"Joria…non…non adesso…".

Monsieur André Grandier aveva fretta.

Doveva tornare, vedere Oscar, parlarle…

Lo sguardo venne attirato da un gruppetto di uomini che avanzava.

La distanza non glielo consentì subito, l'ora volgeva all'oscurità poi riconobbe Cristiano Simon ed il figlio Valentino e…

"André!" – Joria si fece più vicino – "Non è mia abitudine insistere…ma non penso di meritare un istante di silenzio in più da parte tua!".

Il tono era aspro, la voce pareva tremare. Era faticoso chiedere spiegazioni.

Donna Artemisia de La Tour non s'era più fidata di nessuno da quando era rimasta vedova. Non aveva più consentito a nessuno di far breccia nella vita e nel cuore. Allora forse André non l'aveva fatto intenzionalmente ma questo era accaduto. Lui aveva coltivato quel germoglio incerto che, solo, si sarebbe senz'altro arreso alla solitudine e non avrebbe preteso nulla più che osservare un raggio di sole e poi seccarsi o lasciarsi bruciare dal gelo.

Quel germoglio inaspettatamente aveva ricevuto una carezza, una goccia d'acqua, una parola, un sorriso. Ed era nato…

André non poteva rispondere, non ne aveva il tempo non…

"Monsieur!".

Lo sguardo era fisso al gruppetto di uomini, riconobbe quelli che avanzavano assieme al custode ed al figlio.

La barba parecchio lunga e decisamente incolta, il sigaro di lato stretto tra i denti, il sorrisetto beffardo…

Il fedele compare alle spalle.

"Sir…Joseph Hornett!" - il nome uscì biascicato, l'insofferenza ribolliva nel sangue. La vista dell'altro riverberò lo scontro con Oscar, il suo silenzio…

"Monsieur!" – replicò l'altro avvicinandosi – "Ci si rivede!".

Lo sguardo era fisso al mare.

S'era concessa di sedersi a riva, il vento s'era alzato.

Le era sempre piaciuto attendere l'arrivo della tempesta…

Il sangue fremeva pregustando il momento del cambiamento quando l'aria si carica d'umidità e di tensione che poi si sprigiona con furia…

Le nuvole erano troppo chiare, quasi bianche, per esser di pioggia.

"Nevicherà!" – soffiò piano mentre osservava Martin che correva sulla spiaggia, l'aria fredda colpiva il viso. S'era irrobustito il moccioso, i capelli s'erano allungati e adesso per tenerli in ordine era stato necessario raccoglierli in un nastro.

Ma era aggraziato il bambino, ondeggiava al vento come fosse davvero un soffione di Tarassaco che da un momento all'altro si sarebbe disperso trasparente e leggero innalzato dal vento.

Una folata più intensa…

Alle spalle…

Si voltò, attirata da un altro stormo di passeri spaventati che s'erano fiondati su verso il cielo, i richiami intensi mescolati a quelli ritmati e striduli dei gabbiani che radevano in volo le onde.

"Che le avete fatto!?".

Hornett sputò la domanda, diretta, spietata, senz'appello.

Il tono era apertamente accusatorio.

La declinazione uscì netta.

"Che… _le_ …" – balbettò Joria, lì in mezzo.

Lo sguardo passò da André al nuovo arrivato.

Lo squadrò, quello s'era permesso d'intromettersi in una conversazione che non lo riguardava.

Lo smacco d'esser messa da parte…

Eppure la domanda che aveva fatto quello…

Un istante…

Un istante…

Martin era in riva al mare a raccogliere conchiglie.

Così lei aveva abbassato lo sguardo, la mano era scivolata sulla pancia.

Un figlio…

Il cuore si contrasse sussultando mentre i muscoli sussultavano ascoltandosi dentro di lui…

 _André…_

"Chi siete?" – chiese Joria rivolta al nuovo arrivato, sfoderando un timbro altrettanto accusatore e sprezzante. Non le interessava davvero, quanto che quello si scostasse e non intervenisse più.

"Madame…prego…è una questione importante! Sono desolato d'essermi intromesso ma…".

"Che siate _solo_ desolato monsieur…la dice lunga sulla vostra sfacciataggine! Temo che dovrete attendere…".

"Che siete venuto a fare?" – l'interruppe André fulminando Hornett con lo sguardo.

"Non ha importanza! Che diavolo _le_ avete fatto voi, monsieur?!".

Silenzio…

André sgranò lo sguardo. Aveva compreso ma si riteneva in diritto di non dare nessuna spiegazione. Non erano affari di quell'altro…

Negò: "Che intendete…".

"Non fate finta di non sapere nulla! Sono stato qui, nemmeno una settimana fa…la vostra amica…stava male! Come diavolo vi siete permesso di lasciarla sola e andarvene?! _Voi_ che lei stessa v'ha descritto come la persona che più la ama al mondo! O devo dedurre monsieur che non parlasse di voi!? Voi che m'avete preso a pugni sulla nave, per _lei_! Per ciò che m'ero permesso di fare?!".

Un istante…

Un cenno di saluto ed un sorriso lieve.

Un istante…

Un istante dopo…

Oscar riaprì gli occhi, vide Martin su di sé...

"André!" – il nome, il tono spezzato, Joria non poteva più permettersi d'esser messa in disparte. Aveva compreso. La verità s'era rivelata per bocca di un estraneo, che André ancora non si decideva ad ammettere nulla.

La mano si sollevò veloce, il ceffone volò sul viso dell'altro che incassò il colpo senza ribattere, solo un passo indietro, lo sguardo rimase su quello della donna divenuto furioso adesso.

"Vigliacco!" – gridò quella che aveva compreso – "Sei solo un vigliacco! Mi hai sempre mentito!".

Il segreto svelato, lo smacco d'essere stata illusa.

Voleva che André l'ammettesse.

Voleva sapere perché l'avesse fatto.

 _Non era Ganimede…_

André le aveva taciuto d'essere venuto via dalla Francia con una donna, quella era una donna.

Non era solo questo.

André l'aveva lasciata avvicinarsi, lei Donna Joria, le aveva fatto credere d'essere interessato a lei, l'aveva baciata e poi…

Non voleva corteggiarla…

Che aveva voluto fare allora?

 _Quella…_

C'era ch'era dunque _quella_ ad esser la persona che André amava di più…

Joria continuò a squadrarlo. L'interrogò muta, chiedendo perché avesse messo in scena quel corteggiamento, perché non avesse raccontato subito quanto tenesse a quella donna.

Più di quanto lui stesso avrebbe mai ammesso.

Nessuno l'aveva detto a Donna Artemisia de La Tour ma lei c'era arrivata da sola alla fine. L'aveva compreso…

Hornett stirò i muscoli della faccia, il sorrisetto di soddisfazione s'espanse, una sorta di fischio sibilato sgusciò dalle labbra, unico commento che si permise di fronte a quella che aveva tutta l'aria d'essere una vera e proria scenata di gelosia.

I pezzi non avevano ancora una collocazione precisa, nemmeno per lui, ma convenne che la donna ch'era lì dovesse avere un ruolo nella vicenda.

L'accusa rivolta a Monsieur André Grandier era precisa e pareva saldarsi alla perfezione alla malinconia letta nello sguardo dell'amica di monsieur quando l'aveva incontrata e l'aveva baciata e…

"Cosa dovrei pensare di ciò che ci siamo detti, André!? Di ciò che voi mi avete fatto credere!? E quel bacio? A Roma? Quel bacio…che cos'ha rappresentato?".

André rimase zitto, la mente occupata dalla sensazione dirompente che quel tempo, quello che stava vivendo lì, in quel momento, non fosse importante.

Negò con la testa…

Non aveva nulla da dire, no, non aveva tempo di star lì ad imbastire delle spiegazioni.

"Temo di dovervi interrompere!" – tossì severo Sir Joseph Hornett parandosi davanti ad André.

Joria si ritrasse, s'abbracciò. Avrebbe voluto piangere…

"Non adesso!" – digrignò André all'inglese – "Perdonate Joria…ho compreso che cosa mi contestate e…".

Doveva andarsene, doveva…

"Non adesso…non posso restare qui…devo…" – tentò di scansarsi André, la mente altrove, il cuore in pezzi.

"Adesso invece!" – gli replicò l'altro.

Addosso a lei, le braccia al collo, Martin la strinse disperato, gli occhi sgranati, terrorizzati.

Lei non comprese immediatamente…

Lo sguardo s'aprì alla visione delle figure che s'avvicinavano trascinando con sé un corpo.

Lo riconobbe…

Era il giovane che aveva condotto la carrozza.

"Stanno arrivando!" – sputò Hornett afferrando André per la giacca.

"Cosa…".

"Bene… _ma belle dame_ …".

Quella voce…

L'aveva risentita spesso nella mente...

La canna del fucile puntò nella direzione di Sadira ch'era arrivata di corsa e aveva preso ad abbaiare forsennata, la bava bianca al muso, il corpo teso pronto ad attaccare gli estranei.

Poi la bocca dell'arma si spostò di colpo contro Martin.

"Cosa scegliete ma belle dame? Il cane o il bambino!?".

"Stanno arrivando!" – ripetè Hornett.

Da lontano, ovattato, ingoiato dalla distanza che separava i luoghi, uno sparo…

La eco s'espanse, suono secco, immediato, subito disperso…

* La traduzione della versione inglese dell'anime riporta questa circostanza all'inizio dell'episodio 37. Nel doppiaggio italiano questa frase non compare.

206


	45. Acqua

_Run_

 _Ludovico Einaudi_

 _ **Acqua**_

 _8 gennaio 1790, al tramonto, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Il suono secco rieccheggiò lungo la rena deserta.

Si perse sormontato dal vento che gonfiava le onde.

Nessun grido…

Non aveva voce.

Senza voce Martin s'appiattì dietro a lei, gli occhi strabuzzati verso il cane poco più in là, abbattuto senza pietà.

Le figure si mossero di lato.

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Le figure…

Gli occhi si sgranarono sul giovane che aveva condotto la carrozza, l'avevano salutato pochi istanti prima.

Gli occhi…

Il corpo si dimenava, trascinato di peso per i capelli sulla sabbia.

"No!" – un grido, non poteva staccarsi dal bambino ch'era attaccato a lei…

Il coltello scivolò netto sulla gola.

Un tremito, il corpo imprigionato si contrasse distendendosi e contorcendosi, solo pochi istanti, lo zampillo scuro di sangue impregnò la rena torbida di alghe marroni e sterpi sbattuti dal mare.

Oscar tentò di rialzarsi, il cuore fermo, il sangue raggelato.

Impietrito, il corpo era inchiodato a terra.

Indietreggiò allora, strisciando, Martin dietro di sé.

"Scappa!" – tentò di gridare, uscì solo un balbettio stentato.

Provò a spingere via il moccioso, quello le stava aggrappato alla camicia, non la lasciava.

Indietreggiò ancora, non riusciva a rimettersi in piedi, il corpo pareva incapace di reagire…

Non poteva…

"Via!" – gridò più forte mentre gli occhi si riempivano delle figure scure che li attorniavano.

Una spinta…

Riuscì a togliersi di dosso il bambino, a spingerlo via.

Le figure li attorniavano.

Temette d'aver commesso un errore ma voleva che Martin corresse via che quelli li aveva riconosciuti. Il moccioso s'era irrobustito, era diventato più veloce…

"Corri!".

L'ennesimo ordine…

La mano s'allungò per colpirla…

Indietreggiò ancora, il colpo schivato indusse la rabbia dell'avversario.

Un grido, la manò s'allungò a catturare e ghermire la gola per impedire alla voce di continuare a dare ordini.

La figura rovesciata addosso, la mano veloce a stringere, chiudere il respiro, trascinarla giù…

 _Dio…_

 _Non sei più sola adesso. Non puoi ribellarti…_

 _Non puoi…_

Giù, a terra, il respiro troncato di netto.

Il sole rosso sbucò per un istante dietro le spalle dell'altro, il contorno del corpo scuro si tinse illuminandosi.

Il peso addosso a lei, a terra.

Martin s'era staccato…

Aveva preso a correre lungo la spiaggia…

S'era fermato era tornato indietro, girava in tondo, non voleva lasciarla lì.

Due figure dietro a ridere, a sputare a terra che gli scocciava fare fatica ma prima o poi l'avrebbero preso.

"Tanto non scappi!" – il ghigno, la minaccia.

La voce dell'altro crudele, penetrante, dritta alle orecchie, l'alito disgustoso sulla faccia…

Fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi, un istante, per regolare il respiro, mentre percepiva la gola chiusa, contratta, il respiro bloccato, il collo quasi spezzato…

La schiena s'era arcuata per adattarsi al dolore che s'irradiava nei muscoli.

La pancia…

 _Dio…_

Tentò d'afferrare a mano, staccarla.

La morsa aumentò.

La mente si fissò implacabile alla pancia, la propria.

Non poteva permettersi di muoversi seccamente, rischiava d'essere colpita, per rabbia, per vendetta…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Allentò la presa delle mani.

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Riaprì gli occhi.

Il ghigno di soddisfazione stampato sul viso dell'altro, lo sguardo gelido attraversato dall'intuito d'aver vinto stavolta.

"Ma _belle dame_ …sono davvero fortunato! Ero certo che avrei impiegato molto più tempo per ritrovarvi e invece no, è stato più facile di quel che m'aspettassi!".

 _Quello…_

 _Non è morto…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Pazzia pura…_

In quell'istante, la testa ficcata contro la sabbia, il respiro spezzato…

Un lampo…

 _Pazzia pura…_

 _Nella tua mente non c'è niente…_

 _Non troverai mai nulla._

 _Una pazzia!_

 _Il duello, su Le Comte Vert…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non sei più sola adesso. Non puoi ribellarti…_

 _Non puoi…_

 _Anche allora…_

 _Non era stata paura per te stessa…_

 _Allora…_

 _Forse…_

 _Dovevi fermarti…_

 _Non per proteggere te stessa._

 _Non t'era mai accaduto d'ascoltare una sensazione simile…_

 _Dovevi fermarti…_

 _Tu eri già…_

"Non gridare!" – sibilò quello avvicinandosi al viso – "Non gridare sennò il bambino l'ammazzo come il cane! E come quell'altro! Lo prendo e lo sgozzo davanti a te!".

Finì per fissarlo, annuì, la mano ancora sulla bocca.

Rimase zitta, si chiuse a riccio, le mani lasciarono la mano dell'altro, scendendo sulla pancia.

La mano si sollevò lasciandola respirare.

 _Respira…_

"Bene…siete divenuta saggia a quanto vedo! Già non avete la spada al seguito…che sennò m'avreste già sfidato a duello! Lo rammentate vero!?".

La chiosa sarcastica s'accompagnò alla una risata sguaiata.

"E voi siete ancora vivo a quanto vedo!" – sibilò gelida.

La risposta non piacque, l'uomo tirò un pugno ficcando le nocche contro la sabbia, uno sbuffo di rena si sollevò.

"Non avete perduto la vostra alterigia, _madame!_ Vorrà dire che questa volta m'impegnerò davvero per insegnarvi qual è il posto delle donne…".

 _Respira…_

 _Pazzia pura._

 _Devi salvare Martin…_

 _Devi salvare il tuo bambino…_

 _Non puoi ribellarti…_

 _Un'idea assurda._

 _Una pazzia..._

"Lasciate andare il bambino…non vi serve!".

La richiesta secca…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Lo sguardo sorpreso dell'olandese…

"Oh…" - affondò sarcastico quello, gli occhi azzurri viscidi e sgranati, incredulo che l'altra, in posizione di netto svantaggio…

"V'arrogate anche il diritto d'avanzare richieste?!".

"Lascialo andare!" – replicò lei, severa…

L'altro afferrò di nuovo il collo stringendo, tirando a sé la faccia, affondando le unghie nella pelle, chiudendo le carotidi.

"Non hai inteso? Non puoi fare richieste! Ti riporterò in Francia come avevo stabilito. Mi prenderò la taglia che mi spetta e mi riprenderò anche il moccioso e se m'aggrada…bada bene…solo se m'aggrada lo lascerò vivo. Mi è mancata la sua bocca sai?! E' difficile al giorno d'oggi trovar ragazzini che non facciano troppo gli schizzinosi!".

L'affondo contrasse i muscoli…

 _Dio…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Respirava e pensava…

No, non pensava più.

Doveva muoversi, prendere l'altro di sorpresa, stupirlo, indurlo a credere che avrebbe potuto avere tutto, tutto quanto quello non avrebbe mai potuto ottenere se lei avesse fatto resistenza.

C'era che quello non si faceva scrupoli…

Doveva tentare…

 _Respira…_

Le mani sulla pancia non si scostarono d'un pollice.

"Lascialo! E verrò con te!" – digrignò intuendo che ancora un istante e avrebbe preso a soffocare.

Il ghigno sul viso dell'altro si contorse in una smorfia di stupore, che quello non comprendeva l'incoscienza della donna che aveva sotto di sé. Quella non avrebbe potuto avanzare pretese eppure…

"Verrai con me comunque! Non l'hai capito?" – replicò cinico – "Ti porto via con me che tu lo voglia o no! Non ti chiederò il permesso!".

"Sei tu che non capisci!" – contestò lei, riprendendo le mani dell'uomo, forzando per allentare la presa.

Alle spalle, il balletto sfiancante tra Martin e i due compari. Il bambino non si decideva a correre via. Ancora un poco e quelli l'avrebbero acciuffato.

"Non voglio restare qui!" – affondò lei.

Un sussulto…

Martin udì le parole, si bloccò stranito, non comprendeva.

"Non voglio più restare in questo posto!" – continuò gelida e senza respiro – "Non voglio più occuparmi di quel moccioso là dietro! Riportami in Francia e sarò io stessa a dirti chi è che ha messo la taglia sulla mia testa!".

Martin s'impietrì. Stava parlando di lui…

Mai l'aveva sentita parlare così.

 _Pazzia pura…_

La mano allentò la presa. Stavolta l'affondo aveva sortito effetto.

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

"Che diavolo…".

"Tu non lo sai chi ha messo la taglia…" – insinuò lei.

Non era una domanda. Il tentativo era invogliarlo, sfidando la sorte, distrarlo, sollecitando la curiosità, spendendo il poco di spendibile che le derivava dalla propria storia che l'altro evidentemente non conosceva.

"Non è un tuo problema!".

"Libero di scegliere!" – continuò lei – "Invece che la strada più facile…non ti facevo così stupido!".

Lo sfidava, ancora…

L'altro strinse, la tirò verso di sé, poi prese ad issarla su, stringendo il collo.

Oscar fu costretta a prendergli la mano, soffocava…

"Stai sfidando la sorte!" – digrignò – "Non ci provare!".

Una spinta, la spinse via, un piede a terra si ritrovò chiusa nella stretta d'uno dei compari.

Deglutì, non c'era tempo, non poteva rischiare uno scontro…

"Non voglio provare nulla! Sto dicendo che voglio lasciare questo paese, voglio tornare in Francia! So chi ha messo la taglia sulla mia testa e ti condurrò da lui…".

"Non sai un accidente!".

Si divincolò, una gomitata in pancia all'altro…

L'olandese si fece su di lei…

"Aspetta!" – lo prevenne – "Lo so chi è! Era il mio superiore…non ha mai fatto mistero di volere la mia testa! So chi è…e…".

L'altro di nuovo addosso la spinse a terra, la faccia contro la sabbia.

Pensò che sarebbe morta…

Il guizzo di scostare la bocca dalla rena.

Lo sguardo dell'altro ficcato addosso.

La faccia s'avvicinò alla faccia…

"E…".

"Farò ciò che vuoi!" – sibilò prendendo a tossire.

Lo sguardo sopreso e sgranato, l'azzurro animale si ficcò contro di lei…

"Che?".

"Non voglio restare qui…e se verrò con te…farò…ciò che…".

Prese a negare l'altro, negando con l'indice alzato: "Tu non sembri stupida! Eppure continui a non capire! Io farò di te ciò che voglio! Non ti chiederò se t'aggrada o meno…".

"E io ti dico che lo farò e che…".

Mandò giù…

 _Pazzia pura…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

"Forse…forse non sarà così…male…".

Silenzio…

Davvero sorprendente…

Un sibilo se ne uscì dalla bocca dell'olandese: "Audace da parte tua! Che ti è successo in questi mesi? Sembri stare meglio…allora sei guarita!?".

Deglutì Oscar per ridare sensibilità alla gola.

Una pazzia…

Se doveva apparire pazza, allora lo sarebbe stata fino in fondo.

"Come vedi sono ancora qui, non sono morta…".

 _Quindi…_

Non ammise nulla, non lo sapeva s'era guarita. Convenne che all'altro sarebbe bastato che lei fosse disponibile. D'altra parte nemmeno la prima volta s'era fatto scrupoli.

 _Dio…_

 _Che ti ha fatto?_

 _Una pazzia…_

Sarebbe finita con quel demonio solo per sapere che era accaduto...

L'altro fischiò ancora, sollevò la mano ordinando ai due compari di smettere di giocare al gatto col topo. La faccenda si faceva interessante, allettava.

Sesso e denaro…

Li avrebbe ottenuti ugualmente certo ma se quella gli avesse facilitato le cose…

La rigirò sulla schiena di nuovo…

Gli occhi ficcati addosso, una smorfia di compiacimento.

"Verrò con te…" – ripetè lei…

"Non credere d'impietosirmi!" – sogghignò l'altro – "Pagherai cara la tua ribellione…".

L'uomo si scostò la camicia, lo sguardo finì contro cicatrice che sbucava netta, rossa, il taglio pareva ancora fresco.

La tirò su di nuovo, tenendola ferma…

Le dita della mano s'aprirono sfiorando il collo, l'impulso di prendersi tutto lì, subito, scorse negli occhi.

Oscar si ritrasse, era impossibile apparire davvero pazzi fino in fondo, il sangue ed il ribrezzo non mentivano.

"Mi hai stancato…" – sibilò l'olandese.

"Mandalo via!" – insistette lei, tono cinico – "Il moccioso non farà altro che rallentarti il passo!".

Voleva la conferma che sarebbe stata solo lei a pagare, sapeva di non avere armi.

Martin prese a tremare.

"Ecco vedi! Mi hai stancato!".

Rimase zitta.

"Basta!" – gridò l'olandese – "Se ci tieni tanto ce ne andremo assieme…t'imbarcherò sulla mia nave…è giù al largo di Piombino…e torneremo in Francia. T'assicuro che il viaggio sarà piacevole…magari potrai farmi vedere di cosa sei capace…se non farai troppo la preziosa…".

L'effimera concessione…

Il ghigno, l'olandese alzò la mano libera, un cenno del capo.

 _No…_

Oscar comprese, il segnale era per il compare ch'era in piedi dietro di loro.

Quello si girò su sé stesso scattando verso Martin.

Lo comprese Oscar, gridò…

"Vattene!" – gridò ancora e ancora…

Tentò di divincolarsi, l'istinto prevalse…

L'olandese la tenne a sé…

La mano s'innalzò stavolta e lei fece solo in tempo a chiudersi di nuovo prima d'essere colpita, in faccia.

Il colpo scosse i muscoli, intorpidì i sensi.

L'orientamento disgregato, intuì che stava cadendo a terra.

Tentò di chiudersi di nuovo, lo sguardo all'olandese di nuovo addosso.

 _No…_

Lo vide, lo stivale sollevato su di sé…

 _No…_

Il colpo addosso…

Lo schianto secco contro ossa e muscoli…

 _No…_

Uno sparo, un secondo sparo rimbombò nelle orecchie…

Poi più nulla.

Il suono corse lungo la rena, su, più su, insinuandosi attraverso la spiaggia vuota, superando seppur di poco, il fastidioso sciacquio delle onde.

Donna Lari corse fuori, il vento s'era alzato intenso.

Non v'era traccia di Sadira, i contadini mettevano al sicuro alcuni animali ch'erano fuori nel recinto, il cielo s'era chiuso.

"Gesù…".

"Chi sta…arrivando?" – lo chiese André, un soffio nella voce, lo sguardo fisso a Sir Joseph Hornett che lo fissava a sua volta.

L'intuito non mentiva…

"L'olandese…" – sibilò l'altro.

"Cosa…".

Il sangue si gela…

Il buio sale dal mare…

"Siamo sbarcati a Napoli e là abbiamo saputo che quello è ancora vivo. E' stato visto con la sua nave risalire verso nord…potrebbe essere diretto qui…può aver consultato i registri a Marsiglia…potrebbe averlo saputo che siete sbarcati a Livorno…speravo d'arrivare in tempo per avvertirvi…le voci sulla taglia…sono ancora in giro…".

"E' ancora vivo?" – chiese André, un passo indietro, l'urgenza di rientrare al più presto.

Il vento aveva preso a vorticare polvere e fogliame secco, gli alberi spogli della piazzetta parevano animarsi, enormi braccia capaci si trattenere tutto, il respiro, la volontà, le gambe, le braccia degli umani.

Annuì l'inglese, le labbra contratte in una smorfia d'ammissione.

"No…" – negò invece André.

Dunque la fuga non era servita a nulla, tanto i demoni sono ovunque.

Fuori e dentro…

Tutto si rovesciava addosso, di nuovo, e nel momento peggiore.

"Dov'è adesso…lei?" – lo chiese Sir Joseph Hornett.

Joria era lì in ascolto del serrato scambio d'informazioni. Cominciò ad intuire che c'era dell'altro, ancora altro, oltre ciò che aveva scoperto.

"André…" – lo guardò, severa, implacabile. Pareva non importarle nulla di quanto stava accadendo.

Lui schivò lo sguardo, radunò le redini e rimontò a cavallo.

"Avete dei cavalli? Sir…".

Implicito l'assenso a riunire le forze. Annuì l'inglese mentre l'energumeno s'era avvicinato salendo a cavallo anche lui.

Uno sguardo…

André si permise di guardare Joria.

Le labbra serrate, un cenno del capo, nessuna richiesta di perdono, lo sguardo pareva perduto.

L'altra lo guardò, poi si ritrovò gli occhi dell'inglese addosso, anche lui fece un cenno, portandosi le dita al cappellaccio.

"Perdonate madame! Vi chiedo scusa per l'intrusione ma è davvero una questione importante!".

Non la lasciò nemmeno replicare.

Joria si ritrovò lì ad osservare il drappello di uomini che s'allontanava nel vento.

Joria si ritrovò senza parole…

Comprese, comprese che il legame era quello che aveva intuito.

Comprese ch'esso era saldo seppur invisibile.

Il lembo di cielo, il volo d'un gabbiano, una roccia a strapiombo sul mare, un pino spazzato alla tempesta…

Sentì freddo, all'improvviso.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, il viso punto da impalpabili cristalli gelati sospesi nell'aria.

La corsa forsennata verso la tenuta per avvertire tutti, per vedere lei…

I cinque scesero in fretta, André si precipitò in casa.

Fuori era già buio, l'oscurità mitigata dal biancore della neve incombente.

Lo sguardo scambiò un'occhiata feroce con la custode ch'era lì, anche lei, sulla porta, le mani nelle mani, la faccia contratta, gli occhi lucidi.

Quella sgranò gli occhi atterrita alla visione di qualcuno che lei non attendeva.

Attendeva che madame rientrasse.

Non era lei…

Nemmeno lasciò all'altro il tempo di chiederlo dove fosse…

"Non c'è! Non è ancora rientrata!" – sferzò quella alzandosi.

Moglie e marito si guardarono, Valentino Simon si tolse il cappellaccio aprendosi il mantello per prendere aria.

Sussultò Donna Lari alla vista dell'energumeno. Riconobbe l'inglese, si strinse al marito.

Alla fine di quei due aveva timore e tutto stava precipitando.

"Lei e Martin sono andati in una tenuta qui vicino. Si spostano con una carrozza…" – spiegò André – "Forse si sono attardati visto che non devono più rientrare a cavallo…".

Considerazione logica.

La logica però pareva non bastare più.

Cristiano Simon si calcò di nuovo il cappellaccio in testa tirandosi su il bavero del mantello.

"Valentino…prendi i fucili…rifaremo il sentiero verso la tenuta dei Rudolf…dovremmo incontrarli se sono per strada e alle perdute chiederemo al conte…".

Anche André fece per uscire.

L'altro lo trattenne: "Restate padrone…se dovesse rientrare ci sarete voi ad accogliela…".

Il custode aveva compreso che l'oscurità era acerrima nemica del padrone.

Annuì Sir Joseph Hornett chiedendo che agli altri due potesse unirsi anche il fedele compare, Ismael el – Bakar.

Simon fece spallucce, che venisse pure, più occhi ci sarebbero stati…

Era buio, i vetri appannati per via dello sbalzo termico impedivano di veder fuori.

Uscì ugualmente André, anche se il buio faceva da barriera di scorgere altro che non fosse il silenzioso vorticare dei fiocchi di neve spessi e grandi che attraversavano il chiarore delle lanterne appese fuori.

Faceva davvero freddo adesso.

Lo sentiva che lei non poteva aver preso a sfidare il destino fino a quel punto.

Lei era là fuori.

Sarebbe tornata certo…

Da un momento all'altro e lui…

Dio lui l'avrebbe abbracciata e tenuta stretta e non le avrebbe permesso di aprir bocca.

No, la bocca, la sua bocca, l'avrebbe presa lui, l'avrebbe presa e morsa e baciata e tenuta lì addosso a sé, ci sarebbe entrato fino a farle mancare il respiro e al diavolo le settimane, l'olandese, i silenzi…

Al diavolo la sua stramaledetta indole…

 _Dove sei?_

Un sobbalzo più intenso, la ruota s'era infossata in una buca, il terreno aveva ceduto per via delle piogge dei giorni precedenti, spaccato dal ghiaccio incuneato nella terra.

Un altro sobbalzo…

La nausea risaliva…

Gli occhi si spalancarono ritrovandosi al buio, nelle narici gli odori del cuoio ingrassato di recente e del velluto dei sedili, lavato. Profumava di marsiglia.

L'accarezzò con la mano o meglio con le dita, visto che i polsi erano legati dietro la schiena.

Tentò di tirare per liberarsi…

Nulla da fare.

Gli occhi s'aprirono piano, s'adattarono al buio.

Riconobbe l'abitacolo della carrozza.

Il respiro s'innalzò. Era sola…

Le veniva da vomitare, le faceva male la pancia.

 _Dio…_

 _Il calcio…_

 _Lo sparo…_

 _Aveva udito uno sparo…_

 _Martin…_

Provò a divincolarsi…

Un altro scossone, le parve che la carrozza di fosse fermata.

"Mierda, ya non vien el camino!".

"Vamos a parar aqui!".

"Mañana por la mañana vamos a reanudar el camino hacia el mar! Encender un fuego en la ruina allí en ese ...".

Non comprese tutto, se non che quelli non riuscivano a proseguire per via tempesta.

Non sapeva dove fosse, l'unico riferimento era la baia di Piombino. Forse lì c'era una barca che li avrebbe portati a bordo della nave che quella non avrebbe potuto attraccare al porto come un'imbarcazione qualsiasi.

Il trasbordo quindi sarebbe avvenuto in una zona rocciosa…

Le faceva male pancia, le dita erano gelate.

Lo sportello s'aprì di colpo.

Evidentemente l'olandese non si fidava dei due compari e fu lui stesso ad entrare e a fissarla per vedere s'era ancora incosciente. Si guardò bene, Oscar, dal rivelare che s'era svegliata.

Quello la tirò a sé…

"Je ruikt goed! Deze keer zal ik niet laten je zelfs een adem te trekken!" – biascicò vicino alla faccia.

La bocca si spalancò, la lingua prese a leccare il volto e si spinse giù nell'incavo del collo, insistendo e mordendo la pelle.

Un sussulto, un tremito…

Non poteva accettarlo ma non poteva reagire. Doveva prima sapere…

Inscenò una sorta di risveglio caotico, contorcendosi, le mani legate tirate senza pietà, tentando di respingere l'altro che per tutta risposta l'afferrò per il colletto della giacca e la trascinò giù dalla carrozza.

Di peso, un piede in fallo, si ritrovò in ginocchio e poi a terra, cadendo…

Le mani s'aprirono immediatamente al contatto con il terreno fradicio.

Pregò di non ritrovarsi sull'erba…

Pregò, poi intuì la consistenza severa che afferrò, stringendo la pietra tra le dita.

Simulò una sorta di dormiveglia incosciente, si dimenò, scalciò, gli occhi chiusi, alla cieca…

"Cammina!" – le sputò addosso l'olandese, trascinandola dentro al rudere, un casale abbandonato che cadeva a pezzi, solo uno stanzone, forse la stalla, al piano basso s'era salvata e il tetto recava ancora alcune assi sconnesse che avrebbero riparato dalla neve.

Gli occhi scrutarono il passaggio scarno e poi la costruzione.

Due corridoi stretti accolsero i sacchi dei compari, gettati a terra. I muri emenavano sentore di muffa, alcuni colpi di spada straziarono arbusti e ciuffi d'erba selvatica secchi ed ingombranti.

Odore di menta e ortica s'espansero, mescolati al sentore della neve, colpendo i sensi, innalzando il respiro,

L'olandese proseguì, non si fermò dove si erano sistemati gli altri due. Voltò l'angolo per ritrovarsi in una stanza a tre pareti, in una c'era incastonato un vecchio camino imploso, la canna fumaria completamente ostruita, la quarta parete ferita dal crollo della muratura.

Lo sfregio non dava direttamente all'esterno ma confinava con un'altra stanza mezza diroccata che però parve la meno gelata, dove le folate di vento che avevano preso a sferzare i campi di fuori faticavano ad insinuarsi.

"Hier zal het wel goed! We zullen plezier hebben!".

Evidentemente l'olandese temeva una fuga.

Il tempo d'accendere un fuoco e gettare nell'angolo la sacca che si portava appresso.

Ne estrasse una bottiglia, tre generose sorsate…

Acquavite forse o ruhm per scaldare le ossa ed annebbiare ed inebriare i sensi che così tutto sarebbe stato più facile.

Oscar continuò a tirare, i polsi legati stretti fremevano, intuì che la pelle gelata s'era già lividamente stracciata.

Lo sentì avvicinarsi.

Tentò di non reagire.

Intuì che l'altro aveva fretta, il corpo si muoveva su di lei, le mani infilate addosso a gremire vestiti, farsi strada…

Si ritrovò a pancia sopra, le mani legate…

Fu costretta ad aprire gli occhi, così non avrebbe ottenuto nulla.

"Liberami!".

L'altro sobbalzò ritrovandosi lo sguardo spalancato addosso.

Il cuore le batteva in petto, rischiava davvero di morir lì soffocata nel rigurgito che saliva dallo stomaco.

"Sei sveglia allora!" – rispose l'altro infilando le mani gelate attraverso la giacca e poi la camicia.

Il contatto ruvido l'indusse a contrarsi istintivamente.

Si morse il labbro, si maledisse, che le reazioni scomposte ed incontrollare del proprio corpo non avrebbero avuto altro effetto che inorgoglire l'altro, convincerlo di potersi prendere ciò che lei stentava a cedere.

"Liberami!" – gl'impose di nuovo contorcendosi, tentando di voltarsi – "Siete in tre! Dove vuoi che vada!?".

Offriva un appiglio logico, oltre che sensato, a stuzzicare l'orgoglio dei carcerieri in netta superiorità numerica.

La furia non venne scalfita.

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

"Che ne è stato di Martin?" – gli occhi puntati al nuovo demone.

Quello negò con la testa sfoderando un cinico sorrisetto di compiacimento: "Quante domande che fai!".

"Avevi detto che l'avresti lasciato andare! Gli hai sparato! Perché? Dov'è?".

Il cuore batteva così forte che sarebbe uscito dalla gola.

Doveva sapere se Martin era vivo…

Il sangue era rallentato…

 _Dio, Martin…_

Altre immagini, suo malgrado, riemersero nella mente, talmente veloci che le parve di non essere nemmeno lì, in un casolare diroccato nella campagna deserta del Granducato di Toscana.

Forse era il freddo…

Forse la furia…

Per un istante rivide l'antico demone, gli occhi lividi, il bastone puntato a terra.

Il bastone…

Aveva tentato di scansarlo, di liberarsi…

Il colpo alla gola…

Deglutì a fatica, le parve davvero d'esser stata colpita di nuovo.

No, non era il freddo che aveva innalzato i ricordi.

Era stata la barbarie, lo strazio del corpicino appeso alla quercia…

 _Dio…_

 _Chissà se hai sofferto piccola Mimose, chissà se hai capito?_

Per assurdo quella domanda tornava a ribollire nelle vene, adesso che le era accaduto d'assaggiare l'assenso del corpo all'amore, l'implosione dei sensi, l'abbraccio di André.

Per assurdo che fosse, comprendeva la vita dopo aver toccato la morte.

L'olandese negò di nuovo: "Te l'ho detto che fai troppe domande! Se sarai all'altezza avrai le tue risposte…".

Un altro ricatto…

Il ginocchio a terra, le fu addosso…

"Aspetta…".

"Che cosa dovrei aspettare?!".

Nessuna esitazione…

La faccia dell'altro le fu addosso, le mani s'attaccarono ai lembi della camicia.

Il gesto secco lacerò il tessuto, l'aria gelata s'insinuò sulla pelle.

Il grugnito ormai noto accompagnò l'effimera vittoria.

Stessa sorte toccò ai calzoni…

Il peso la schiacciava, le ossa gemevano legate dietro la schiena…

Il respiro affannoso dell'altro…

"Lasciami!".

Rise l'olandese, l'affondo sarcastico – "Se ti libero adesso chissà quando potrò approfittare…".

Lo sguardo fu costretto a scansarsi…

 _Che voleva dire…_

Di nuovo la mente tentò d'adattarsi, in un anelito disperato.

L'aria fredda solcava la pancia, fu costretta a muoversi, per tentare di sollevarsi…

Quello le afferrò le gambe e se la trascinò sotto, affondando la bocca…

"Te lo insegno io come si fa'!" – digrignò poi cacciando un grido di rabbia…

"Lasciami!".

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Il respiro si troncò di netto mentre intuiva l'affondo bestiale dell'altro, le unghie a tener ferma la carne, le unghie di lei avvinghiate a terra per non lasciare avanzare l'altro.

"Lasciami…" – soffocato, morso tra i denti, la carne violata seppur con la bocca, la lingua batteva, succhiava, ingoiava il sesso, ogni colpo ripiombava giù nell'insulto infinito che si ripeteva.

"No!".

La bestia feroce si risvegliava, quella cacciata nel cuore…

Provò a staccarsi, l'altro ghermì la carne ancora di più.

 _Respira…_

 _No…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

La gola si chiuse.

Se non avesse fatto in fretta sarebbe morta soffocata…

Doveva adattarsi, doveva accettare, doveva…

Non era più sola…

Impose agli arti contratti di resistere adattandosi al disgustoso incedere.

S'impose di restare lì, s'accorse che stava iniziando a piangere, rabbia forse.

Non doveva opporsi, doveva adeguarsi, doveva continuare a respirare…

Non era più sola.

Gli occhi serrati, la bocca aperta a chiedere aria, l'odore della terra polverosa che chiudeva la gola…

Il profumo della neve, di fuori, ovattato e lontano…

Si contorse quel tanto che sarebbe servito ad indurre l'altro a restare lì, con la bocca su di lei, a nutrirsi del nulla.

Si contrasse, un gemito di dolore a simulare tiepida accoglienza, muovendosi quel poco che sarebbe stata in grado di muoversi, rivangando ricordi, gesti, respiri che sorgevano da altra follia.

Poi s'immobilizzò, lasciò che l'altro si beasse dell'ennesima vittoria, ogni colpo di lingua una spada che lacerava la carne.

S'immobilizzò per timore d'essere colpita…

Avrebbe offerto sé stessa per salvare il suo bambino…

Il corpo sussultò, inciso dall'ennesimo affondo…

L'olandese pareva eccitarsi ogni istante che scorreva…

"Impari in fretta!" – digrignò soffocato.

Dannata carne capace d'adeguarsi a qualsiasi follia…

Un fremito, le braccia si tesero, i polsi legati alla schiena sfregarono contro le corde, le mani s'aprirono e si chiusero, le dita graffiarono la terra, la schiena prese ad inarcarsi per adattarsi, ascoltare, sottrarsi…

"Brava, così!" – l'incitava l'altro soddisfatto.

"Liberami…" – la richiesta sussurrata.

"Non ancora!" – rispose l'altro.

La voleva…

Voleva ascoltare il tremito…

Per assurdo che fosse quello voleva esser capace di vederla muoversi e gemere e venire.

Non era così assurdo alla fine che il possesso genera il desiderio di avere, anche così…

Quello non smetteva, non s'accontentava…

Non…

Un grido soffocato, disgustoso, rattrappito, tirato fuori con le unghie dalla gola…

Un tremito più fondo…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _No…_

S'innalzò il respiro…

Le gambe parvero spezzarsi…

"Liberami…" – di nuovo.

"Chiedilo ancora!" – ringhiò l'altro – "Chiedilo ancora e…".

Un altro affondo…

Si stava eccitando l'altro, ma stava lì, insisteva ora che s'era accorto dell'impercettibile adattarsi dei muscoli, imbrigliati a stare lì, accettare i colpi sempre più fondi, insistenti, beceri.

La nausea saliva, la testa aveva preso a girare…

Se quello si fosse fermato il passo successivo sarebbe stato inevitabile.

 _No…_

 _Respira…_

 _No…_

L'altro stava lì, il rantolo di soddisfazione, ingoiando il sordo disfarsi della carne…

"Va bene…" – sibilò lei piano – "Va bene…ma liberami…".

Un ghigno di soddisfazione.

Il naso s'insinuò annusando il sentore della resa, il contrarsi infame delle labbra…

I due compari s'affacciarono, incuriositi, lo sguardo addosso al groviglio spezzato di forze contrapposte.

Si voleva vedere quale delle due avrebbe avuto la meglio…

Risatine e sgomitate…

"Mandali via!".

"Non puoi darmi ordini!".

"Mandali via! Ho accettato…non davanti a loro…".

La chiosa punse l'orgoglio: "Bitch! U shut up!".

Il respiro s'era già innalzato come la voglia che batteva nelle brache…

Si fermò l'olandese già sopra di lei…

"Mandali via!" – glielo gridò in faccia all'altro anche se sapeva che non aveva alcun potere di convincerlo se non la promessa muta di concedersi, che lui si sarebbe preso tutto.

I due sfoderarono un becero disappunto tirando un calcio ad una pietra, quando intravidero l'occhiata livida del capo che con un solo cenno della testa gli ordinava di andarsene e di stare alla larga per un po'.

Il coltello spuntò veloce ed altrettanto veloce tranciò le corde.

"Hai uno strano potere tu!" – riprese l'uomo addosso a lei – "E' difficile che una donna m'imponga di fare ciò che vuole lei ma per te vale la pena fare un'eccezione! L'altra volta non è stato male! Mi sei piaciuta…forse allora t'è rimasto impresso nella mente e pare che tu voglia riprovare…".

La mano scorse giù tra le gambe chiudendo la presa, affondando…

Il tempo d'afferrarsi i polsi, stringerli per impedire al dolore d'impedire i movimenti.

Veloce, afferrò la testa dell'altro tentando di tirarselo via di dosso.

Lo sguardo non arretrò d'un pollice, fisso…

 _Non adesso…._

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non adesso…_

Le mani alle spalle quello s'inarcò come una serpe, respingendola contro il muro, il colpo non fu forte ma intordibì ugualmente i sensi.

Istintivo…

"No!".

Gli gettò le unghie negli occhi, quello parò il colpo agguantando il polso, torcendolo…

Un grido…

I muscoli contratti, fratumati dalla resistenza che non poteva eccedere in maniera irresponsabile… _Non sei sola…_

Un grido…

La faccia spinta e sbattuta contro il muro…

 _Non ancora…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non ancora…_

Decise di adeguarsi, le mani si posarono sulla pancia.

I denti stretti, l'aria soffiata fuori a ritmo serrato.

"Aspetto un bambino dannato demonio!".

Glielo sputò in faccia, senza gridare ma abbastanza convincente da imporre all'altro di fermarsi.

E quello si fermò davvero, un poco stranito…

Un sorrisetto di compacimento…

"Ma bene! Ti sei data da fare in questi mesi! E di grazia che me lo dici a fare?!".

Era davvero buio adesso.

Nessuno era rientrato.

André si tirò il mantello sulle spalle, sarebbe uscito fuori a costo di rovinare giù per il sentiero scosceso.

Si maledisse, la lente non sarebbe servita a nulla in mezzo alla tempesta.

Stava nella tasca infatti mentre lo sguardo stravolto fissava la porta.

C'era l'inglese fuori…

Riconobbe la corporatura massiccia del compare.

"Ismael!".

Quello tirò le redini, venne giù come una furia da cavallo, negò con la testa.

André si precipitò fuori, interrogò Cristiano Simon…

La moglie dietro di loro.

"Hanno lasciato la tenuta del conte tre ore fa…" – spiegò il custode – "La carrozza era venuta a prenderli…abbiamo controllato tutto il percorso…non c'è traccia né di quella né del ragazzo né del bambino…".

Hornett cacciò una maledizione.

Donna Lari indietreggiò, il volto pallido…

"Dove diavolo sono?" – si domandò Valentino Simon andando ad abbracciare la madre.

"Non è esatto!" – biascicò Hornett guardando André - "E' meglio dire con chi sono?!".

Una scena stranamente giù vista, il sangue si gelava…

"E' lui…" – sibilò André.

L'inglese annuì: "Temo che ci abbia davvero preceduti. Sapevo ch'era già in viaggio verso nord, non immaginavo sarebbe arrivato prima di noi. Speravo di trovarvi per primo…come ha fatto quel dannato demonio?!".

La domanda era corretta, la risposta non aveva molta importanza in quel momento.

"Ho tentato di tenere segreto il suo nome a tutti!" – masticò amaro André, d'improvviso rammentandosi che non era stato così. No, il nome di Oscar non gli era mai sfuggito dalle labbra, ma lei, Oscar…

 _Lei…_

Rammentò l'incontro tra Oscar e Joria e poi c'era stato Don Erasmo e poi…

Poteva essere stato un funzionario di Firenze, un contadino, una servetta, un mezzadro invidioso…

Non gli pareva che nessuno avrebbe avuto tempo e modo di lasciarsi sfuggire quel nome dalla bocca e perché poi?!

Eppure il demone era arrivato fin lì.

Forse era stata solo la mano del destino.

C'era che se lui non l'avesse lasciata sola…

Dunque i demoni alla fine…

Non ha senso dar la colpa ai demoni per la malasorte che ci si costruisce con le proprie mani!

"Non dovete farvene una colpa monsieur! I cacciatori di taglie hanno tante risorse…è anche possibile che quello abbia trovato modo di saperlo semplicemente chiedendo se c'erano nuovi arrivati in questo territorio. La gente parla per riempirsi la bocca ed esser la prima a dare notizie di cui nemmeno sa il senso o la gravità. La gente parla…monsieur…troppo, troppo spesso e a vanvera!".

"Maledizione…" – gridò André tirando un pugno alla porta – "Non dovevo….lasciarti…".

Le parole morirono lì…

 _Sola…_

 _L'hai lasciata sola._

 _Ascolta…_

 _Ascolta, è questa la tua condanna adesso…_

 _Sei di nuovo all'Inferno non per ciò che ha fatto lei ma per ciò che hai fatto tu._

 _L'hai lasciata sola…_

 _No…_

 _Finirai all'Inferno per ciò che non hai fatto e non hai detto!_

"Padrone…" – riprese Valentino Simon – "Il Conte Rudolf sta radunando i suoi uomini…attende un messaggio da parte vostra e lui e i suoi si metteranno subito a cercarli...anche Martin…vostro figlio…".

 _Martin…_

 _Tuo figlio…_

 _Anche lui è tuo figlio…_

 _Dio…_

Hornett sussultò e questa volta anche il musulmano ebbe un tremito di sorpresa.

"Vostro figlio?" – chiese l'inglese pensando d'aver compreso male.

"Ho adottato Martin…lui è mio figlio adesso…" – spiegò André con un filo di voce.

Un altro fischio di compiacimento.

Adesso l'inglese lo comprendeva di che pasta fosse fatto l'altro e perché quella donna avesse il cuore trafitto da quello.

"Martin è diventato vostro figlio?! Siete davvero…una brava persona!" – concluse Hornett.

"Lo sono meno di quel che pensate!" – chiosò André appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.

 _Dio, ti maledirai all'infinito se quell'uomo farà loro del male…_

 _Ancora…_

Vorticava il vento sollevando sbuffi di neve ghiacciata, frammenti gelidi misti ad acqua…

Il respiro faticava a mantenersi regolare.

La eco dei suoi respiri…

 _Lei è dentro di te…_

 _Da sempre…_

 _E sempre sarà così._

 _Non esiste per sempre…_

 _Per sempre è definito…_

 _Esiste adesso ed un tempo ch'è sempre stato e che sarà così, sempre…_

Chiuse gli occhi André e vide gli occhi di lei…

Cielo, nuvole, fiordalisi, neve candida, il sorriso di Martin, le corse sui prati, le mani strette, i pugni, gli sguardi, tutto, tutto sormontava l'assenza mentre la paura tranciava i sensi.

 _E' dentro di te…_

 _C'è sempre stata…_

 _Sempre…_

Gelo intenso…

Arbusti bianchi ed immobili sporcavano le pareti, mossi all'ondeggiare della fiamma mobile del fuoco acceso.

Lo sguardo fisso all'olandese, il volto trasfigurato in un ghigno impietoso e cinico.

Ridacchiava quello…

Dal contorno sinistro del luogo spuntava il demone, il combattimento non era terminato.

Il demone contro i suoi demoni, quelli cacciati nel cuore da chissà quanto tempo.

D'istinto, come un meccanismo che per qualche tempo aveva smesso di funzionare e che, all'improvviso, attraverso un'invisibile leva che l'aveva rimesso fortunosamente in moto, gli occhi presero a cercare i particolari del covo abbandonato.

Sulla parete opposta, quella ancora in piedi, c'era un quadretto, un ritratto abbandonato.

Gli occhi continuarono a scrutare le pareti scure ma la mente rimase lì, al quadretto, studiando la posizione, interpretando l'aria che l'avvolgeva, misurando la distanza che la separava da quello.

Fissare un punto e…

 _Colpire…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non ancora…_

Poi prese ad osservare il demone davanti a sé mentre lui osservava lei.

Si studiavano, lei immobile e lui che aveva preso ad ondeggiare come una bestia selvatica che cerca il pertugio, l'angolo migliore per avventarsi sulla preda.

Lei lo conosceva, i movimenti erano veloci e sicuri, i muscoli guizzavano sotto i vestiti leggeri…

S'era già scontrata con quello.

Era forte, tutto ciò che non poteva essere lei in quel momento.

E lei non era sola…

Rise di nuovo l'olandese…

Rise quello mentre lei tornava giù, giù nella sentina che sapeva d'acqua marcia e sabbia putrida e sangue e…

Dovevano tornarci assieme là sotto, nel buio…

Il buio oltre…

"Che hai da ridere?" – chiese secca.

L'altro alzò le spalle a scrollarsi di dosso la fastidiosa interruzione: "Non penserai mica che questo moccioso sia mio!?".

Il buio oltre…

 _Che diavolo significa?_

"Tu…".

"Ma belle dame…se me l'aveste chiesto subito…" – gongolò quello soddisfatto d'avere in pugno l'altra. Inimmaginabile trascinarla in un sentiero così impervio come quello d'un bambino ficcato dentro la pancia.

Il muro aggrediva la schiena dell'olezzo fetido di muffa e gelo pungente d'ortica e…

L'olandese si mantenne su di lei, ancora più vicino al viso.

S'accostò vicinissimo…

Lei lo lasciò avvicinarsi.

Il demone avrebbe parlato ai suoi demoni.

Doveva sapere, doveva comprendere…

La mano scivolò giù, scorrendo ed attraversando la pancia, veloce, fino a raggiungerla…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non ancora…_

La voce sempre più bassa, il respiro sempre più vicino…

Doveva lasciarlo fare…

Implacabile…

Attraverso la carne e la mente…

Fino a raggiungerla…

"Vediamo se adesso ti ricordi…" – biascicò l'altro, mentre il respiro le lambiva il viso.

"No!".

L'altro forzò le dita…

Un sussulto di rabbia, lo sguardo si scostò…

"Che vuoi dire?" – chiese lei, senza respiro – "Che significa…".

"Non posso averne…ma belle dame…".

L'olandese masticò le parole, suadente e tronfio, orgoglioso e sprezzante al tempo stesso.

Non bastava…

La bocca affondò nell'incavo del collo…

"Che significa?" – chiese lei, di nuovo.

Chiuse gli occhi Oscar…

 _Non ancora…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non ancora…_

Immobile, ferma, impietrita…

La schiena inchiodata al muro ed il corpo dell'altro lì a strisciare contro il viso.

La nausea saliva…

Non comprendeva, non credeva, non era abbastanza…

Il racconto giunse alla fine, mentre l'uomo continuava a solcare la pelle, a chiuderla su di sé…

"Muoviti…" – ordinò quello secco.

L'immobilità dell'altra lo stava irritando…

"Voglio sapere che significa quello che hai detto?!" – gridò piano.

"E' semplice…non posso avere figli!" – sibilò smorfioso e sprezzante l'agizzino – "Quand'ero un moccioso mi presi una strana febbre…e quando ho cominciato a darmi da fare…oh…la prima fu una damigella di buona società che se ne andava in giro col suo decrepito lacchè! Oh…avresti dovuto esser là…a sentirla! Quella non era mai stata con nessuno…si capiva…ho faticato un po' ma alla fine ne è valsa la pena. E non mi sono certo tirato indietro sul più bello! Ma…ma…niente! L'ho rivista, l'anno successivo. Era come l'avevo lasciata. Così mi ci sono messo d'impegno…davvero a veder se mi riusciva di fare un figlio. Ho avuto parecchie amanti…e me le sono scopate ogni volta che volevo…e più di una volta. Puttane di strada e vergini e contesse! Niente di niente! Ho pensato d'esser io piuttosto bravo a scansare i mocciosi…ma...niente! Nessuna s'è mai lamentata d'averla lasciata gravida. Nessuna m'è mai corsa dietro a dirmi ch'ero diventato padre di qualche demonietto. Quella febbre…forse il segno che m'ha lasciato addosso è proprio questo! Non ho figli…ma belle dame…non ne ho mai avuti e spero di non averne mai! Dunque temo che questo moccioso non sia mio. Magari ti sei data da fare con qualcun altro…il tuo amico forse o…".

La narrazione farneticava…

Pareva inverosimile, assurda…

Da sola non sarebbe bastata…

Eppure…

"Oh…e sai che è accaduto ancora?" - proseguì l'altro sarcastico – "Che s'è sparsa la voce…e quelle che volevano sfogarsi…senza rischiare di ritrovarsi un marmocchio in grembo…erano arrivate persino a cercarmi! Tanto lo sapevano che con me avrebbero guadagnato solo e nient'altro che una bella scopata!".

Rise di nuovo…

Lei non l'ascoltava più…

 _Il duello, su Le Comte Vert…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non eri sola…_

 _Neppure allora…_

"C'è chi non vuole correr rischi e vuole godersi la vita lo stesso!" – ghignò l'olandese sprezzante – "Apprezzo molto quel genere di donna! Non è mica un delitto godersi la vita!? E dunque le donne apprezzano me!".

Becera sgorgò la risata di soddisfazione.

Rideva da solo quello…

Da solo…

Immerso nella propria altisonante alterigia.

 _Non era stata paura per te stessa…_

 _Allora…forse…_

 _Dovevi fermarti…_

 _Non per proteggere te stessa…_

 _Non t'era mai accaduto d'ascoltare una sensazione simile…_

 _Dovevi fermarti…_

 _Tu eri già…_

Lo sguardo sbarrato…

L'incedere della verità svelata dal demone…

Non sarebbe bastata.

No…

Non sarebbe stata e non era mai stata necessaria a svelare e rivelare la sensazione ch'era sempre stata dentro di lei, intatta, fulgida, limpida, seppure nascosta, avvolta dal buio, dal disprezzo, dal dubbio, dall'oscurità.

 _Sottrai…_

 _Sottrai il buio e ascolta._

 _L'istinto ti ha sempre guidato…_

 _Sottrai…_

 _Sottrai il dolore…_

 _Sottrai il silenzio…_

 _Cosa senti?_

 _Lui…_

 _André…_

 _Sempre…_

"Sempre…" – lo sussurrò, piano

Rumori…

Zoccoli, colpi inghiottiti dalla sabbia umida, dal terreno impolverato d'impalpabili fiocchi ghiacciati.

Avanzavano sulla strada e poi giù…

Il gruppo di cavalieri s'infilò per il sentiero che conduceva al cortile.

Furono fuori, tutti…

La neve scendeva fitta e gonfia adesso sulla terra ammantata, gelata…

Gli animali s'erano innervositi per quella corsa nella notte.

Le lanterne cieche penzolavano dalle selle.

Non c'era abbastanza luce ma il chiarore era amplificato dal manto bianco a terra.

"Sono…Pete Rudolf…mi hanno riferito che…".

Con lui c'erano altri quattro uomini, servitori forse…

"Non è possibile che sia accaduto un incidente…veniamo dalla tenuta…non c'era nessuno per la stada…" – contestò stravolto il conte.

Negò André, fu costretto a spiegare.

Poche parole…

Nessuno si era perduto, nessun incidente…

"Dobbiamo uscire a cercarli! Tutti!" – gridò feroce tirando su il cappuccio.

La neve infastidiva ancora di più.

Le ombre s'ingigantivano, si sentiva inghiottito dall'impotenza.

Non sapeva dove fosse, non sapeva se l'avrebbe più rivista…

L'inglese si cacciò il cappello in testa…

Tutti presero ad armarsi…

Il tempo di decidere le direzioni.

Il cuore trafitto…

No…

L'energumeno scese d'impeto da cavallo e prese a correre verso la spiaggia come avesse udito una voce che soltanto lui poteva udire.

"Ismael!" – lo richiamò indietro il compare inglese. Poi decise di andargli dietro…

Dalla coltre bianca s'udì la voce…

"Monsieur! Il bambino!".

"Martin…".

Prese a correre André e dietro a lui Donna Lari e…

Gli si rovesciò addosso al moccioso, cadendo a terra, il corpicino sorretto solo dal braccio di Ismael.

Se lo prese in braccio che l'altro pareva davvero morto, lo strinse, lo chiamò…

André s'accostò al viso, gli baciò le guance…

"Respira…" – glielo chiedeva come unico segno che gli confermasse ch'era vivo.

Il corpicino era abbandonato, molle, freddo…

Il freddo colpì i sensi.

Le immagini, suo malgrado, corsero veloci nella mente, talmente veloci che gli parve di non essere lì, sulla rena fredda nella terra del Granducato di Toscana.

Il freddo sollecitava il ricordo.

Rivide André, l'istante in cui lei gli aveva chiesto di non abbandonare la piccola…

E lui e il Soldato Voltaire avevano tirato giù Mimose, dalla grossa quercia.

Rammentò che il corpo era molle, ancora tiepido…

Per un istante rivide l'antico demone, occhi lividi…

Il bastone piantato a terra.

Il bastone…

No, non era il freddo che aveva innalzato i ricordi.

Era stata la barbarie, lo strazio del corpicino appeso alla quercia…

 _Dio…_

 _Chissà se hai sofferto piccola Mimose, chissà se hai capito?_

Tagliava il ricordo…

"Martin…".

Posò il bambino sul divanetto, prese a strofinare il viso, le braccia…

"Gesù…" – sussurrò Donna Lari.

Le dita si tinsero…

"E'…ferito…".

"Dannato demonio!" – digrignò l'inglese.

André se lo strinse addosso di nuovo: "Apri gli occhi…bambino mio…ti prego…".

Lo sussurrò piano, se lo tenne lì, su di sé per comunicare calore, perché l'altro si riavesse.

Lo sentì respirare, tossire, contorcersi…

Lo strinse per le spalle, mentre Donna Lari tamponava la ferita alla gamba…

"Martin…".

Aprì gli occhi alla fine. Lembo di cielo scuro…

Negò il bambino…

"Che cosa è accaduto?" – glielo chiese André. Poi si rammentò…

Domande semplici…

"Come stai?".

L'altro stava zitto, le labbra serrate, inarcate, non muoveva un muscolo.

"Stai bene?".

Martin reclinò un poco la testa di lato. Pareva avesse sonno, non rivelava nulla.

Era finito di nuovo su Le Comte Vert anche se non era più sulla nave.

Le bestie feroci t'inseguono da dentro…

"Martin…avete incontrato l'olandese…Streke?" – chiese André.

Come facesse a saperlo già…

Se lo chiese Martin sgranando lo sguardo sul padre e per un moccioso è normale che un padre sappia tutto.

Annuì stavolta, gli occhi s'inumidirono.

André sentì il corpo implodere. La tesi di Sir Joseph Hornett era corretta.

Il destino seguiva il corso stabilito, che fosse per amore o per denaro.

Le dita del figlio s'appoggiarono a quelle del padre.

Pochi segni…

Li riconobbe André, ripetè la parola levigata, significato sorprendente…

"Maman…".

L'altro annuì.

Oscar era già divenuta madre, suo malgrado…

"Dov'è?" – chiese André.

Un respiro fondo, muto, il bambino si contorse stringendo i denti.

"Dov'è?" – chiese André di nuovo – "Dove sono…".

Prese a soffiare l'altro, l'aria stentava ad uscire tra i denti, la mascella contratta…

Si dimenava come una serpe.

"Che c'è? Martin?".

Aprì la bocca il bambino poi la chiuse. Si capiva che avrebbe voluto gridare ma non poteva.

Non era solo perché maman era sparita. André intuì, prese il viso tra le mani, lo strinse…

"Che cosa è accaduto?".

L'altro si rabbuiò, lo sguardo si fece livido, riprese la mano del padre e ci cacciò dentro segni…

"Cosa?" – André credeva di non aver compreso.

Glielo chiese con gli occhi al bambino…

Forse non aveva capito bene, forse la paura l'aveva confuso…

I segni incisero di nuovo il palmo.

Implosero i sensi, immaginandosi causa della decisione che l'altra aveva rimesso nelle sanguinarie mani d'un aguzzino.

"In Francia! Vuole…" – balbettò André.

"Ma certo! Quello la vuole riportare in Francia! Vuole la taglia!" – intervenne Hornett.

Negò André.

"Martin…sta dicendo ch'è stata lei a mandare via Martin e poi a chiedere all'olandese di riportarla in Francia. Non vuole restare qui! Ha chiesto a quello di portarla…via…".

"Non può essere!" – imprecò l'inglese – "Il bambino avrà capito male! Che senso avrebbe una simile richiesta?!".

André cadde seduto a terra, guardava Martin e il bambino guardava lui.

S'intesero. Martin lo fissava, lo sguardo accusava.

Martin era stato, suo malgrado, muto spettatore del gelo ch'era sceso tra di loro, i suoi nuovi genitori.

Forse non ne comprendeva la ragione ma di certo il labile nesso con l'affermazione di sua madre, Oscar, proprio lì poteva trovare il senso.

André comprese…

 _E' una pazzia…_

 _Forse Oscar voleva solo allontanare il bambino da sé per farlo fuggire._

 _Vuole davvero tornare in Francia?_

 _Una provocazione…_

Simili parole pesavano adesso, come macigni.

 _Le hai imposto mesi di silenzio, mesi di rifiuto…_

 _Lei voleva solo ricordare…_

 _Vuole sapere se il bambino che aspetta è di quel demonio…_

 _Una pazzia…_

 _Così lei vorrebbe…_

Respirò a fondo rialzandosi…

 _Sottrai…_

 _Sottrai l'orgoglio e ascolta._

 _L'istinto ti ha sempre guidato…_

 _Sottrai…_

 _Sottrai il dolore…_

 _Sottrai il silenzio…_

 _Cosa senti?_

 _Lei…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Sempre…_

"Sempre…" – lo sussurrò, piano

Qualsiasi fosse stata la ragione di quelle parole…

"Tornerà vedrai!" – s'impose di contestare André – "Maman tornerà da te!" – gli accarezzò la guancia al moccioso, quello prese a piangere in silenzio poi afferrò la mano del padre, indicò il sud.

"Sono andati a sud?" – chiese Hornett.

Piangeva Martin, annuiva con la testa.

"E' stato colpito di striscio…ha fatto in tempo a nascondersi nella foresta…quelli avevano fretta e l'hanno lasciato andare…" – commentò l'inglese tirandosi su e prendendo a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Per un soffio…

L'immaginarono tutti…

"Quanti erano?" – chiese André.

Il bambino indicò tre.

"Ci penso io a lui…" – sussurrò la custode prenendo in braccio il bambino.

Tirò su col naso Donna Lari: "Monsieur, me la ritrovate vero la mia bambina?".

André rimase lì, seduto a terra, in ginocchio, non aveva udito nulla, tentava d'immaginare il percorse dei demoni.

"Perché a sud?" – si chiese – "Avrei pensato Livorno…".

"Ne convengo…" – spiegò Hornett – "Ma è difficile che la nave di Streke possa avvicinarsi al porto. Ci sono gl'inglesi a presidiare l'imbocco e la sua nave non sarebbe propriamente la benvenuta. E' probabile che siano diretti a sud…perché da qualche parte ci sarà una barca ad attenderli per riportarli a bordo…".

"Da qualche parte…" – ripetè André fissando il vuoto.

La visione era troppo vaga.

André aveva percorso quelle strade non meno di una settimana prima di ritorno da Roma. Il paesaggio era selvaggio, contorto, in più punti la foresta diradava verso il mare che non era neppure visibile talmente era fitto il groviglio d'arbusti e rovi.

 _L'acqua…_

L'acqua s'apriva a tratti, nascosta, insinuata in distese paludose, stagni immobili e gelidi, intarsiati da canneti e salici spogli arsi dal gelo.

Tutto ricoperto dalla coltre lieve di neve…

 _L'acqua…_

Il sangue prese a gelarsi davvero.

Le mani si strinsero, i pugni si chiusero annegando come ci fosse lui nell'acqua. Si chiusero intuendo la consistenza delle mani di lei, lei che non era lì.

 _L'acqua…_

Prese a pensare, come lei, come un tempo, come fossero ancora insieme, incontaminati dall'incedere intenso e luminoso dell'amore, lontani dal desiderio d'aversi e respirarsi assieme.

"Dobbiamo andare…verso sud…".

"Padrone…sta nevicando fitto…" – disse piano Cristiano – "Attendiamo almeno che ci sia un poco di luce…".

Negò André…

"Avete ragione monsieur…" – convenne l'inglese annuendo verso l'altro – "Forse anche loro sono fermi da qualche parte…proprio a causa del buio e si muoveranno all'alba…".

"Dobbiamo precederli…sono solo in tre…".

Nevicava fitto…

Il gelo scivolava tra le pietre morte, aspre di polvere e tempo perduto.

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Non era più indispensabile affidarsi alla memoria. Non era più necessario.

Forse non avrebbe mai ricordato perché la mente s'era distaccata dal corpo, alienandosi da esso e da ciò ch'esso aveva subito, stabilendo di custodire quel ricordo, così come il confine invalicabile tra ciò che si sarebbe potuto e dovuto rammentare e ciò che doveva scomparire per sempre.

Intenso il seme della conoscenza prese a vibrare, come saetta che spezza la coltre scura, la illumina, un istante, ricamando labili arzigogoli tra le nuvole, e poi muore, svanisce, lasciando di sé solo il ricordo impresso nel cuore e nella voragine oscura dell'incoscienza, sensazione di ciò che non si può afferrare e che pure è tanto potente ed intenso da imprimersi come marchio impossibile da cancellare.

Tutto riemerse.

Immagini, suoni, respiri…

Tutto quanto era stato vissuto, il corpo violato, la carne spezzata…

 _Le dannate…_

 _Spinte…_

Si morse il labbro, si maledisse.

Ancora una volta aveva affidato alla dannata logica, alla ragione, ciò che avrebbe dovuto cercare altrove, a prescindere da quanto le aveva rivelato il demonio che aveva di fronte a sé.

Di certo è la ragione che si lascia illudere e lusingare per quanto dovrebbe esser quella a far da argine al dubbio.

E poi, no, poi c'è il cuore, più difficile d'ascoltare, perché esso non segue leggi, impostazioni dimostrabili, vie facili.

Il cuore non ha pesi da misurare, non ha versioni da paragonare.

Il cuore non giudica, non accusa, non reclama, non condanna…

Il cuore...

 _Ama…_

E basta.

 _Questo è il nostro bambino…_

 _Tuo e di André._

Unica incomparabile certezza.

Vanto per il demone…

Certezza per lei…

Indietreggiò, le mani sulla pancia, l'altro stava lì a fissarla.

S'era rifatto serio, attendeva…

Lei scansò lo sguardo…

"Respira!" – pronunciò l'ordine, l'impose a sé stessa, l'altro non capiva.

"Che hai!?" – chiese l'olnadese stizzito, allungando la mano con foga al petto e lei indietreggiò ancora, scivolando lungo la parete, richiudendo la stoffa lacera, riassettando i vestiti, gesti impercettibili.

Il piede puntò a terra, il corpo prese a ruotare un poco…

"Che cos'hai nella sacca?" - masticò sprezzante, anche se guardava altrove e non lo udiva più l'altro – "Che hai bevuto prima?".

Gli occhi continuarono ad osservare la stanza diroccata, le pareti invase dagli arbusti…

"Acquavite!" – grugnì l'avversario – "Non fa per te!".

"Non mi conosci allora…" – obiettò lei – "Un sorso mi farà bene…per scaldarmi…ho freddo!".

L'ennesimo moto di sorpresa sgusciò dalle labbra asciutte dell'olandese.

"Sai che cominci a piacermi!" – blaterò quello fissandola – "Se quello che hai detto è vero, mi vien da pensare che forse ci guadagno di più a portarti via con me anziché riportarti in Francia e incassare la taglia!".

Il cuore sussultò…

 _Che diavolo…_

Tentò di non cedere al dubbio sollevato dalle farneticazioni dell'altro.

L'olandese voleva la sua attenzione, non gli piaceva essere ignorato, così anche lei prese a fissarlo.

"Una come te in certi paesi vale molto più di quella dannata taglia, lo sapevi questo? E se ti riuscirà d'averlo il moccioso che dici d'avere nella pancia…".

Oscar deglutì, non voleva più ascoltare.

"Me lo tengo io quello e lo tiro su come si conviene! Altro che damerino dell'alta società! E se fosse una femmina…se fosse bella come te…varrebbe ancora di più!".

Ghignò impazzito: "Sai che mi hai messo in un bell'impiccio adesso!? Ti porto via con me e ti tengo con me finchè non mi sarò stancato e finchè non mi avrai dato questo moccioso?! Oppure ti porto in Francia, mi prendo i soldi e poi vergo a riprenderti!?".

Rise…

Oscar non lo guardava più ormai, non parlava, non respirava nemmeno più.

Le parole incidevano i sensi raggiungendo il colmo.

La voce non supplicava più.

Era tempo di andare…

Il corpo prese ad insinuare consenso, muovendosi piano, morbidamente, inducendo l'altro ad abbassare la guardia.

L'olandese si convinse, si voltò, porse la bottiglia stappando il tappo.

Lo bevve davvero un sorso Oscar, lo bevve perché doveva ridare sensibilità alle dita gelate. Si sarebbero frantumate contro…

"Respira!" – se lo disse di nuovo mentre il liquido scendeva nello stomaco e prendeva a bruciare tutto, la gola, la pancia, rimbalzando dopo pochi istanti nelle braccia e nelle gambe e nella testa.

Corse agli occhi dell'altro.

Un istante…

Solo l'istante per fargli comprendere che non aveva più paura.

Non per sé almeno…

Senza aprire bocca.

L'olandese si ritrovò addosso lo stesso sguardo caparbio e severo incrociato durante il duello su Le Comte Vert.

Lentamente lei si piegò inginocchiandosi, la mano puntata a terra…

"Che fai?" – sbottò l'uomo afferrandole il polso.

Oscar si alzò di scatto, immobilizzandosi, attendendo che l'altro la seguisse, come fece, rapido, incredulo dei movimenti dell'altra apparentemente dissonanti dalla resa che pareva imminente.

"Che diavolo ti prende?" – digrignò parandosi davanti.

Silenzio, immobile, Oscar lo fissò.

"Respira…" – ripetè a sé stessa, di nuovo…

La testa indietreggiò, solo la testa, mentre la mano libera si sollevava contro l'olandese, quello l'afferrò anche per il polso libero spingendola contro il muro.

"Hai cambiato idea?" – sarcastico - "Certo così mi piaci! Quelle che s'arrendono subito…non c'è gusto! Però ricorda di non tirare troppo la corda…ho i miei sistemi per riportarti all'ordine…".

Silenzio…

Non una parola di troppo.

"L'acquavite ti ha reso muta?".

L'altro biascicava improperi. Il silenzio l'innervosiva così come l'assenza di reazione.

Oscar l'aveva capito. Quello si eccitava quando annusava la paura, quando comprendeva d'aver piegato chi non si vuole arrendere.

Se non avesse trovato ostacoli…

Silenzio…

Il corpo s'ammorbidì contro la parete, prendendo ad ondeggiare piano. Incomprensibile…

"Mi stai stancando!" – digrignò – "Muoviti…oppure…".

Immobile…

Oscar al contrario si bloccò. L'inazione sollevò rabbia…

L'olandese l'afferrò, la spinse a terra, di nuovo…

Cercò di bloccarle i polsi per prendersi ciò che aveva sempre voluto, a tutti i costi, perché era chiaro ormai che quella specie di gioco era finito.

Tentò d'avventarsi sulla bocca…

Lo sguardo l'aveva fatto infuriare…

Non un gemito, non un respiro…

 _Respira…_

La mente tornò al quadretto abbandonato. Ne aveva dedotto la distanza da sé, che a quello doveva arrivare…

Lo fissò, nella mente…

Chiuse gli occhi.

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non ancora…_

L'illusione è il divertimento preferito del demonio…

L'illuse l'altro d'aver forza sufficiente contro di lei, che era così, davvero.

L'illuse l'altro che avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva.

La mano si sollevò, il gesto rapido, veloce…

La testa reclinata d'improvviso, le palpebre sigillate.

Non l'avrebbe guardato, non ne avrebbe più avuto necessità.

Quello era così vicino…

Improvvisa e leggera, la sabbia si sollevò scorrendo nell'aria fredda e pungente, fluttuando sospesa, lame tanto impalpabili quanto feroci e polverose s'espansero rischiarate dalle lingue del fuoco.

I granelli minuscoli invasero l'aria, la vista, accecando senza ferire, catapultando il demone nel buio.

Non diede tempo all'altro che d'indietreggiare e prendere il respiro per gridare d'istinto.

Arretrò quello e lei gli andò dietro sollevandosi, cercano il quadretto nella parete, con gli occhi, la mente, la mano che corsero ad afferrare, tutto, il muro sbrecciato, il quadrettino, e poco importava se nel mezzo ci stava la gola dell'altro, travolta dall'estensione del braccio, il pugno chiuso, la pietra in mano che trascinavano con sé la voce dell'uomo, spezzando il grido, prima ch'esso rimbombasse nella campagna innevata e fredda.

Il trambusco appena percepito, scambiato per un incontro un poco movimentato.

Percepì le risatine soffocate dei compari, poco distanti…

Barcollò l'olandese all'indietro, senza emettere un grido, forse nemmeno un respiro, il corpo inarcato, mentre ricadeva contro la parete.

Il quadrettino…

Lo raggiunse lei, con il braccio e con la mente, che però non le interessava più.

Aprì le braccia per afferrare l'avversario che implodeva all'indietro, la testa rovesciata, la gola, punto debole, quasi tranciata.

Lo chiuse a sé il corpo…

L'istinto avrebbe imposto d'allontanarsi dall'altro. No, non aveva mai dato retta all'istinto. Doveva evitare che quello in qualche modo avvertisse i compagni.

La bottiglia d'acquavite, l'afferrò, gliela cacciò in gola…

Lo teneva lì per tentare di soffocarlo…

Quello aveva preso a dimenarsi calciando la sacca.

Un'altra bottiglia più piccola rotolò fuori, il tempo di scorgerla, afferrarla, aprirla, annusare…

Odore di canfora e pioggia…

Il cuore perse un battito. Le parve d'esser tornata su a Parigi, sui tetti d'ardesia dell'Entrague, nella notte di pioggia e gelo in cui s'era scontrata con il demone.

L'odore del demone…

Rovesciò il contenuto nella stoffa della sacca e cacciò lo straccio imbevuto sulla faccia dell'olandese.

Il laudano l'avrebbe tenuto tranquillo…

 _Non uccidere…_

Non era un comandamento, era una necessità.

Doveva andarsene da lì e anche cacciare un pugnale nella pancia del demone le avrebbe fatto perdere troppo tempo.

Istantaneo…

Il ginocchio a terra, in silenzio, in ascolto del rantolo dell'altro…

 _Afferra la pistola, la sacca, il mantello…_

 _Esci…_

 _Aspetta…_

 _Silenzio…_

 _Nella neve…_

 _Ascolta…_

 _Dove sono gli altri due?_

 _Ascolta…_

 _Respira…_

Il piede s'appoggiò alla terra, affondando nel pantano di neve che aveva già preso a sciogliersi.

La temperatura s'era innalzata di poco, se fosse scesa di nuovo tutto avrebbe preso a gelare, i passi sarebbero risuonati e lei…

 _Via…_

 _Non c'è più tempo._

 _Via…_

 _Il cuore ti esce dalla gola…_

 _Non importa._

 _Non puoi correre, non troppo, rischi di scivolare…_

 _Guarda, cerca…_

 _La via…_

 _Arbusti ovunque, immobili, neri, gelati…_

 _Dio, no…_

 _Si apre…_

 _Dio, il cielo si sta aprendo…_

 _Guarda, su…_

 _La luna dannata…_

 _Un solo spicchio farà risplendere a giorno la neve…_

 _Va bene. Così trovi la strada…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Il mantello…_

 _Togliti il mantello che sennò rischi di bagnarlo e quello diventa più pesante di una corazza._

 _La pistola, un solo colpo, non bagnarla…_

 _Vai, non avere paura dell'acqua…_

 _Invisibile…_

 _Di nuovo. Così scorre la tua vita, devi tornare ad essere invisibile, non sei più sola, non puoi davvero più permetterti di finire nei guai._

 _Aveva ragione allora Alain…_

 _Sei un'insolente! Un'aristocratica superba che s'incazza troppo spesso…_

Pensieri frammentati, ingarbugliati, liquidi e poi quasi dispersi…

Un piede in fallo, il terreno tradì il passo, il corpo scivolò giù, a terra, gli occhi si sgranarono sulla distesa liquida ed immobile che s'apriva davanti allo sguardo. Era uno specchio d'acqua dolce, forse salmastra, comunque non aveva gelato, segno che si poteva entrare e finalmente scomparire in mezzo al canneto.

 _Lo so, hai fame, sei stanca…_

 _Nessuno ti ha insegnato come si combatte con un bambino nella pancia…_

 _Hai freddo…_

Prese ad aprire e chiudere le dita per scaldare i muscoli rattrappiti.

Il freddo aggrediva la pelle scoperta, si chiuse addosso la camicia e la giacca. Tutt'e due erano strappate.

 _Sottrai…_

 _Sottrai la violenza…_

 _Sottrai il dolore, la rabbia, il silenzio…_

 _C'è lui alla fine…_

 _Lui, l'incedere calmo, intenso, pieno che hai percepito dentro di te, nemmeno un giorno addietro._

 _E' lo stesso André, lo stesso che ti ha amato la prima volta, là, sotto il cielo di lucciole e di stelle, là, sotto la quercia, fuori Parigi, prima che la luce del giorno v'illuminasse._

 _Devi scomparire, in silenzio…_

 _Respira…_

 _Vorresti gridare, no, non è il momento…_

 _Osserva, davanti a te, la distesa d'acqua immobile._

 _Punture alle gambe…_

 _E' talmente freddo che a mala pena riesco a sentire le gambe muoversi._

 _Devono essere sanguisughe…_

 _Eppure è inverno…_

Avanzava, piano, ogni passo poggiava cauto sul fondo viscido ed infido della palude.

Si ficcò dentro al canneto mentre l'acqua si muoveva lenta, onde lievi s'allargavano infrangendosi morbide contro i muretti fitti di canne, sospingendo piante acquatiche che coprivano il resto dello specchio.

S'aggrappò alle canne, per scostarle e richiuderle dietro di sé, che ci sarebbe mancato lasciare una traccia di sé, troppo facile da seguire.

 _E' freddo…_

 _Respira…_

 _Ascolta…_

 _L'acqua…_

 _Ti circonda, s'avvolge, t'accoglie…_

Il silenzio incombeva. Sbattere d'ali di rapaci notturni, affamati di rane e pesci che di quella stagione se ne stavano rintanati sotto il fango, in attesa dello sciogliersi del gelo…

Gremiva quello…

Non poteva restare in acqua troppo tempo.

La mente prese a vorticare, dubbi atroci, incombenti…

Gelavano più del gelo di fuori.

 _Martin…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non te lo perdonerai mai se quelli…_

 _Tuo figlio…_

 _Martin…_

Si ritrovò avvolta dall'acqua, il corpo intensamente inciso dal gelo. Tentò di non scivolare giù ed infradicirasi del tutto.

Gli occhi presero a scrutare nel fitto delle canne.

C'era solo un modo per orientarsi…

Le nuvole s'erano diradate, lo sguardo si sollevò, il cielo trapuntato di stelle, la falce della luna…

Il nord…

Lo schema polare, lo riconobbe, contò i vertici mobili e brillanti.

Decise d'avanzare spostandosi verso ovest…

Doveva recuperare la via verso il mare. Solo da lì sarebbe riuscita a ritrovare la strada.

Camminò forse per un'altra ora, in mezzo all'acqua livida, oscura salvezza per sé ed il figlio.

Fu peggio quando uscì fuori.

Il gelo incise i muscoli, faticò a risalire una specie di rialzo del terreno, un'altura nascosta dalle braccia lievi di salici addormentati. Là sotto la neve non era riuscita ad imputridire la coltre di fogliame secco.

Ci scavò dentro, s'avvolse nel mantello, si chiuse in una sorta di bozzolo di fortuna.

Rimase a contemplare la falce argentata, incastrata tra i rami, a galleggiare nel cielo che adesso s'era ripulito.

 _Hai freddo.._

 _Sei stanca…_

 _Hai fame…_

 _Dio…_

 _Possibile che tu pensi a…_

 _Non è da te!_

 _In fondo sei stata un soldato. Lamentarti non ti era consentito, anche se sei vissuta in una reggia, e adesso…_

 _Martin…_

 _Martin…_

 _Martin…_

 _Dove sei?_

La temperatura s'era alzata di poco, aveva smesso di nevicare.

Di contro, aveva preso ad insinuarsi sul pelo dell'acqua la coltre umida della nebbia che risaliva avvolgendo i sentieri liquidi, ammorbidendo i tronchi neri delle querce, degli ontani, dei salici, che parevano essersi mossi per scomparire e poi riapparire poco più in là.

Era tutto fermo…

 _Questo bambino…_

 _E' nostro…_

 _André è stato chiaro!_

 _Non vuole spiegazioni…_

 _Forse nemmeno ciò che hai compreso questa notte gli farà mutare l'opinione su di te._

 _L'hai umiliato. L'hai tenuto in disparte nel tentativo di recuperare i brandelli di questa storia e non ti sei accorta che hai ridotto in brandelli la sua vita con te._

 _Gliel'hai distrutta un'altra volta, perché lui s'aspettava tutto da te tranne che il silenzio._

 _Non ti ha lasciato parlare, spiegare, chiarire._

 _Perché avrebbe dovuto?_

 _In fondo è da una vita che vive dei tuoi silenzi e tutto s'aspettava tranne che di continuare a farlo._

 _L'hai costretto tu a vivere così._

 _Ha scelto d'ignorarti…_

 _Dev'essere costato caro anche a lui…_

 _Lo conosci. Lui non l'avrebbe mai fatto se non fosse stato disperato…_

 _E adesso?_

 _Sei…_

Si morse il labbro. La stilla batteva nelle viscere, il corpo sollevato e scosso dalle spinte ch'erano entrate piano, insinuandosi, divorando la coscienza, frantumando l'orgoglio, ampliandosi e fondendosi fino ad indurre la caduta, di nuovo…

 _Sei stata con lui, alla fine, hai ceduto._

 _Lo ami, tu lo ami troppo ma non sei stata capace d'amarlo abbastanza, così come lui avrebbe voluto._

 _E' possibile che decida di non accoglierti più nella sua vita._

 _Potrebbe essere che sia così._

 _Non importa…_

 _Se riuscirai a mettere al mondo questo figlio…_

 _Sarà per lui._

 _E' un padre, lo è già diventato anche senza di te._

 _Forse lo è sempre stato._

 _Dovrai solo avere abbastanza forza da donare la vita a questo bambino e poi…_

 _Riuscirai ad amarlo come lui ha deciso?_

 _Riuscirai ad essere per lui solo un'amante? Magari ci sarà un'altra donna?_

 _Impazzirai…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Se l'impose, che le parve che l'idea le avrebbe fatto venir meno il respiro.

 _No, sai che non potrai…_

 _Non potrai mai essere la madre di suo figlio e la sua…_

 _Amante…_

Il labbro morso davvero che per poco si fece male.

Batteva l'orgasmo, nella mente, nelle viscere, riverberandosi come quelle onde che poco prima l'incedere adagio del corpo, il suo stesso corpo, avevano provocato attraverso l'acqua, vibrando piano, solo nel ricordo, che pure stordiva quasi, o forse era il freddo, o forse…

 _Il suo sguardo, ieri sera…_

 _Ti era sembrato tornato quello d'un tempo e poi…_

Intuì che la mente riportava altre sensazioni, vissute addosso, sulla pelle, ma senza esser state mediate dalla coscienza.

Le parve d'averlo avuto accanto, istintivamente…

Si ficcò ancora di più nel mantello massaggiandosi le gambe. Gli stivali sfilati e riposti lì accanto.

Si ritrovò immobile, il cuore inciso dal dubbio, le dita strette al calcio della pistola.

La parola morbida ed intensa corse nella mente.

 _A casa…_

 _La vostra casa…_

Il significato s'espanse, non era un edificio, una tonalità di pietra, il cigolare d'una porta, il sentore del rosmarino sulla carne arrostita, l'odore di lenzuola pulite, il verso dei cavalli portati al pascolo.

Nulla di tutto ciò e pure tutto assieme, mescolato, diviso eppure confuso in un'unica idea, entità che induceva il contrarsi del cuore, il tendersi dei muscoli che pure iniziavano a rallentare la tensione e…

Lo sguardo si chiuse sui pensieri e sull'acqua fissa poco sotto di sé.

"Hanno trovato il cane…".

André sgranò lo sguardo…

"Sadira…".

"E' morta… una fucilata…sulla spiaggia…non era lontano….e poi…".

Ascoltava André…

Cristiano Simon spiegava. L'uomo si portò una mano alla fronte.

"Dovrò dire a Donna Teresa che suo figlio…".

"Il ragazzo a cui abbiamo chiesto di portare la carrozza?".

"E' morto…il corpo era nella boscaglia…poco dietro le dune…".

Il gruppo era divenuto più numeroso. Si conosceva tutta la storia adesso.

Albeggiava. Il manto di neve s'era inspessito ghiacciandosi, mille sfaccettature brillavano riflettendo il sorgere del sole dietro le colline.

C'erano contadini, servitori, gente di campagna.

C'era un capitano di ventura, il suo compagno d'armi musulmano, un conte…

C'era il vuoto…

Lei non c'era.

 _Oscar…_

Il nome sussurrato…

"Risalgono da nord!" – il grido interruppe i pensieri.

Il drappello di uomini a cavallo riportava una notizia, che tre uomini stavano risalendo a cavallo la spiaggia, verso nord.

"Tre uomini…".

Lo ripetè André, che allora nulla tornava più, perché quelli avrebbero dovuto…

"A nord? Perché?" – balbettò stranito.

Si guardarono in faccia Monsieur André Grandier e Sir Joseph Hornett e il Conte Pete Rudolf.

André…

Il cuore a brandelli…

"Non c'è nessun altro con loro…" – proseguì l'uomo all'indirizzo del conte – "Sembrano loro…siamo risaliti per riferirlo…".

"Come non c'è nessun altro?" – si chiese Hornett – "E perché non hanno proseguito verso sud?".

Lo sguardo sbarrato, ficcato con la mente dentro al foresta che dava verso est. S'era deciso di riprendere la strada che volgeva verso le montagne, per aggirare la spiaggia e poi inoltrarsi di nuovo verso il mare e raggiungere più in fretta i pochi punti d'approdo d'una barca a remi. Quelli del posto conoscevano la spiaggia e i punti in cui essa era tagliata dalle rocce.

"Perché lei non è con loro!" – digrignò André, perentorio, nessun dubbio.

"Volete dire…" – il Conte Pete Rudolf interrogò gli altri due.

Il cane e il giovane cocchiare ammazzati. Martin ch'era riuscito a fuggire o era stato lasciato scappare…

Oscar però non era con i suoi carcerieri…

Il coro…

"L'hanno persa!".

André annuì così come Sir Joseph Hornett.

"Vorreste dire…".

"Può essere riuscita a sfuggirgli!" - un filo di voce, André incredulo, il dubbio gelato che quelli in realtà si fossero disfatti del corpo.

No, nulla tornava.

Per incassare una taglia ci vuole il ricercato.

Vivo o morto.

Pregò, sperò, pensò…

A lei, come lei, come un tempo.

"Se quello sta tornando indietro…" – biascicò rabbioso e contratto – "Punti d'approdo oltre al porticciolo del paese non ce ne sono. E la scialuppa…non può essere arrivata fin qui…o la tengono da qualche parte in attesa di salpare…oppure lei…".

Un fischio, un ghigno: "Quella se l'è filata ve lo dico io!" – esultò Hornett dando una manata sulla spalla del conte più che stupito.

Nemmeno una mezza risata irruppe nel gruppo.

"Dobbiamo tornare indietro…dobbiamo metterci alle calcagna dell'olandese…se troviamo lui…" – convenne Hornett.

"Troviamo anche lei…" – concluse André.

"Se non la troverà quello prima di noi!" – digrignò Hornett.

Negò André: "Non gliela lascerò portarmela via un'altra volta!".

Lo sguardo dell'iglese fu eloquente…

Il commento…

"Che donna che è quella!".

Lo sguardo di André gelò l'entusiasmo dell'altro.

Il sole si levava freddo dalle colline…

In fretta che presto tutti sarebbero stati visibili e riconoscibili a tutti.

241


	46. Oltre il buio, un drappo di seta

_**Oltre il buio, un drappo di seta…**_

 _9 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, all'alba…_

 _Cammini…._

 _Cammini lentamente._

 _Osservi di fronte a te._

 _La foresta si è diradata, gli arbusti sono più bassi…_

 _Ginestre, getti di pioppi, felci, canne aguzze, foglie taglienti…_

 _Le mani aprono, sfiorano, le dita si pungono…_

 _Il cuore batte così piano che forse si fermerà._

 _Lo senti, nella gola chiusa._

 _Vorresti piangere. Non puoi, non adesso…_

 _Da lontano il manto verdastro e nero si erge di nuovo, tronchi straziati dal vento, una pineta fitta._

 _L'odore del mare, le strida dei gabbiani…_

 _Il vento intenso, salmastro, umido…_

 _Dietro ci sono le dune e poi la spiaggia e poi…_

 _Affondi…_

 _I passi trascinati sulla sabbia._

 _Tra poco potrai vedere il mare._

 _E quelli vedranno te, ti troveranno…_

 _Non cadere…_

 _Sei stanca, hai fame…_

 _Le braccia…_

 _Sono intorpidite…_

 _Le ginocchia…_

 _Si piegano, ogni passo sempre più pesante._

 _Il mantello, alla fine è caduto in acqua. Poco male, non serve più._

 _Tra poco il sole spunterà dietro le colline…_

 _Hai sete…_

 _La gola asciutta. Neppure un sorso che il sapore salato ti è finito nelle viscere…_

 _Bruciava l'acqua…_

 _La gola asciutta…_

 _Non riesci a respirare, figuriamoci a parlare…_

 _Parla invece, devi parlare…_

 _Ascolta…_

 _Ascolta la tua voce._

 _Devi parlare, devi decidere, in fretta._

 _La nebbia si dirada, il vento se la porta via…_

 _Ti ha tenuto al sicuro finora, adesso no, adesso ti vedranno._

 _Ti stanno cercando. E' inevitabile. Non puoi essere invisibile per sempre._

 _Senti…_

 _Le onde, il mare…_

 _Sei stanca…_

 _Il sole da est s'innalza…_

 _Lo senti? Sulle spalle umide._

 _Un raggio tenue fatica a scaldarti…_

 _Chiudi gli occhi…_

 _La luce t'infastidisce._

 _La pancia…_

 _E'…_

 _Dio…_

 _Sembra divenuta una pietra, rigida, dura…_

 _Ti fa male la bocca, la faccia._

 _Non ti sei accorta che il viso è contratto in una smorfia di disgusto e stanchezza?_

 _Respira…_

 _Attenta…_

 _Non cadere…_

 _Fermati, respira, aspetta, prendi fiato, un istante, forse la pancia smette di contrarsi…_

 _Il tuo bambino…_

 _Basta!_

 _Chiudi gli occhi e ascolta. Un passo, un altro passo…_

 _Ascolta…_

 _Rumore di zoccoli…_

 _Cavalli, grida, da lontano, da nord…_

 _Echi mescolati al crescendo del giorno, voli d'uccelli spaventati, frusciare di canne piegate dal vento che spinge nuvole di polvere in alto._

 _Non riesci a riaprire gli occhi, la luce t'infastidisce._

 _Uno strano ronzio nelle orecchie…_

 _Gli arbusti si diradano per lasciar posto alla sabbia scura, intrecciata d'alghe secche, rami trascinati dalle onde…_

 _Sali su per la duna, una folata di vento, la sabbia addosso…_

 _Chiudi gli occhi!_

 _Hai freddo…_

 _Sei sicura sia la cosa giusta da fare?_

 _Ti vedranno…_

 _Affondi…_

 _No…_

 _Ascolta…_

 _Il cuore…_

 _Va troppo veloce, esce dalla gola, va troppo veloce, non riesci più a respirare, la pancia…_

 _Dio…_

 _Devi fermarti…_

 _Aspetta, sei quasi in cima…_

 _A terra, non hai più fiato, né forze…_

 _Apri gli occhi, devi comprendere dove sei._

 _Il promontorio è lì davanti a te, ci sei davanti._

 _Vedi il profilo netto adesso, illuminato dal sole._

 _Ci hai girato attorno, che stupida, non potevi essere più stupida!_

 _Stringi la pistola…_

 _Fermati, ascolta._

 _Svuotata, non hai più fiato né respiro. Ascolta…_

 _Grida…zoccoli…spari…_

 _Stanno arrivando…_

 _Chi sono?_

 _Non guardare, ascolta…_

 _L'impugnatura stretta, scosta i dannati capelli dalla faccia._

 _Il cuore impazzito, batte così forte che non lo senti più, però senti freddo, la testa scoppia, ascolta…_

 _D'istinto, si, adesso segui l'istinto perché non hai più forze per ragionare e decidere._

 _Non guardare e ascolta…_

 _D'istinto…._

 _Alza il braccio destro…_

 _Passi veloci, grida, imprecazioni…_

 _Ti hanno visto, ti hanno trovato…_

 _Impugna la pistola, stringila…_

 _La mano sull'impugnatura…_

 _Le dita strette sul grilletto…_

 _E' pronto a scattare…._

 _D'istinto…._

 _Il braccio è teso, prendi la mira, la mano è ferma, il corpo implode per smettere di tremare._

 _Respira…_

 _Questa dannata arma è la tua unica salvezza._

 _Non uccidere…_

 _Non volevi uccidere più eppure…_

 _Devi salvare tuo figlio._

 _La mira…_

 _Prendi la mira…_

 _Stringi l'arma, l'indice sul grilletto…_

 _E'…_

 _Lì…_

 _Davanti._

 _E'…_

 _Ti punta il fucile addosso…_

 _Non respirare!_

 _La canna brilla alla luce del sole…_

 _Dio, è una giornata così limpida e pulita per morirci dentro._

 _Hai sempre pensato che per morire fosse meglio una giornata nera di pioggia…_

 _Quel giorno persino il sole s'era oscurato, ma era stato per la polvere da sparo, quella dei cannoni…_

 _Non respirare…_

 _Dio…_

 _Ci sono tutti e tre…_

 _I fucili puntati addosso…_

 _Sono troppo vicini, tutti e tre._

 _Tu potresti colpire il demone e lui potrebbe colpire te._

 _Chi di voi due ha più da perdere?_

 _Tu ovviamente, che lui la taglia la riscuote lo stesso, anche se ti riporta in Francia morta._

 _Tu no, tu devi salvare tuo figlio!_

 _Aspetta…_

 _Non ancora…_

 _Smetti di respirare…_

 _Non…_

 _Non esisti più, non senti più freddo, né sete, né fame, né stanchezza…_

 _Le dita sono così strette alla pistola che non le scorgi più. Sono così bianche…_

 _Osserva i suoi occhi…_

 _Non c'è niente dentro…_

 _Ti sta guardando come si fissa la preda raggiunta ed inchiodata al suo destino._

 _Guardalo, passa oltre ciò che ti ha fatto, supera il dolore che ti ha cacciato nel cuore._

 _La bestia feroce non può più controllarti, né ferirti, né condurti nel buio._

 _Oltre il buio c'è…_

 _Sì, apri gli occhi e guarda oltre il buio._

 _Guardalo il demone…_

 _Il braccio fermo, la mano tesa…_

 _Guardalo, lo riconosci?_

 _Il demone non è lui in fondo, lui è solo quello ch'è stato capace di risvegliare il demone ch'era dentro di te._

 _Il demone c'era già…_

 _Lui è altro, distinto da te._

 _E' così vicino…_

 _La canna del fucile ti brilla addosso…_

 _Guardalo…_

 _Non ride, non parla, sta lì ad osservarti, forte dei compari che gli stanno alle spalle._

 _Non fiata…_

 _Resta su di lui, se sparerà lo farai anche tu e lui sarà il primo a crepare._

 _Lo sa…_

 _E' questo che sta aspettando._

 _Dio, il tuo bambino…_

 _Non cedere…_

 _Non cedere…_

 _Respira…_

 _Hai freddo, le gambe tremano…_

 _Il vento, che sia dannato…_

 _Hai freddo._

 _Quello sta lì, non un passo…_

 _Perché?_

 _Dannato vento freddo…_

 _Il mare, il mare…_

 _E' calmo ma tutto ti fa paura…_

 _Tutto…_

 _Ti senti sola, ecco perché hai paura…_

 _Guardalo…_

 _S'è distratto, i suoi occhi non sono più su di te, che sta facendo?_

 _Alle tue spalle, sta seguendo qualcuno alle tue spalle. Sta accadendo qualcosa…_

 _Se ti volti sarà la tua fine._

 _Indietreggia d'un passo, prova a muoverti mentre quello guarda oltre._

 _Anche i compari, le canne dei fucili ondeggiano, vedi?_

 _Ondeggiano, segno che sono distratti, stanno osservando altro._

 _I loro occhi passano oltre._

 _Dietro di te…_

 _Passi, richiami…_

 _Prova ad indietreggiare. Tu continua a guardarli mentre ti muovi…_

"Così!".

Un ordine sussurrato…

 _Dio, la sua voce…_

 _Non può essere…_

 _Dove sei?_

 _Il fucile, quello ha sollevato la canna, segue chi c'è alle tue spalle._

 _Avanzano, alle tue spalle, sembrano tanti._

 _Dio, l'olandese…_

 _S'è mosso, ha fatto un passo indietro, non ti guarda più._

 _Senti, dietro di te?_

 _I grilletti…_

 _No, l'olandese è di nuovo addosso a te…_

 _Quella voce, l'hai sentita davvero?_

 _Il fucile si solleva contro di te…_

 _Ascolta…_

 _Non voltarti…_

 _Ascolta…_

 _No, guarda!_

 _Davanti a te si dipana ciò che accade alle tue spalle._

 _Guarda il volto del demone. Contratto, rabbioso, quasi che qualcuno si sia messo in mezzo, per disfare la sua tela._

 _Ecco…_

 _Si è distratto…_

 _Chiunque ci sia dietro di te, c'è riuscito a distrarre il demone._

 _Il demone s'era illuso ed ha atteso troppo._

 _Arretra, non guardare, arretra…_

 _Muoviti!_

 _Il braccio teso, di nulla t'importa più._

 _I tuoi occhi addosso, prendi la mira, solo un istante, respira, smetti di respirare, spara…_

"Spara!".

L'ordine…

Il colpo s'espanse esplodendo nell'aria solcando lo spazio incidendo il tempo della resa giungendo alla carne…

Rieccheggiò il colpo, nelle orecchie, attraverso la rena.

L'odore della polvere da sparo, di nuovo, nelle narici, nel cuore…

 _Lo conosci, essenza di ciò che sei stata._

 _Lo conosci, non lo temi però…_

 _Avevi promesso, non uccidere._

Un istante…

Un altro colpo, addosso, quasi all'unisono col primo…

Sovrapposti…

 _Un istante…_

 _Gli occhi si riempiono, il fumo accieca, le tempie implodono…_

 _L'ombra alle spalle, l'intuisci, la scorgi, la vedi adesso, anche se nemmeno riesci a voltarti._

 _Ti afferra ti stringe ti abbraccia ti porta via, giù, con sé…_

 _Chiudi gli occhi, ti aggrappi, ti stringi…_

 _Arrenditi, conosci la forza, conosci le braccia che t'hanno stretto a sé con passione e dolcezza, senza fare male, mai!_

 _Nemmeno quella volta…_

 _Nemmeno allora!_

 _Chiudi gli occhi…_

 _Che i tuoi occhi si riempiono e vedono ciò che ti avvolge…_

 _Ti aggrappi a lui, scivolate giù a terra, giù rotolando nella sabbia._

"Tieni la testa giù!" – la voce tranciò i pensieri, invase la mente, contrasse l'orgoglio.

 _No, vuoi guardarlo, vuoi toccarlo, vuoi sentire che è lui._

 _Apri gli occhi…_

 _La testa affonda nella spalla…_

 _Respiri il suo respiro, batte il tuo cuore nel suo…_

 _Ti stringe a sé._

 _Così stretta che ti pare di soffocare._

 _Perché?_

 _Vuole sapere se sei ancora viva?_

 _Gridalo! Gridalo che lo sei e lo sarai per lui e…_

 _Guardalo!_

"Voltati André!".

 _Vuoi vedere il suo viso, vuoi toccare la sua faccia…_

 _Le dita bianche e fredde assaggiano il volto._

 _Posale su di lui, afferra la sua testa, stringila, affonda nei capelli…_

 _Guarda…_

 _Guarda il suo sguardo._

 _E' su di te…_

 _Dio…_

 _Chiediglielo di tenerti stretta, solo per un istante, così che la solitudine di questo luogo e quella dell'anima, si plachino almeno per un istante. Solo un poco…_

 _Non parla, non dice nulla, guardalo…_

 _Ha paura?_

 _Davvero ha temuto di perderti?_

 _Se così fosse, significherebbe che nulla può dividervi, nemmeno l'odio._

 _Quello vi ha tenuto assieme, al pari dell'amore, l'altra faccia dell'amore._

 _Ascolta…_

 _Le sue dita toccano la faccia, chiedono se sei viva._

 _Silenzio…_

 _Non dice nulla, sì, in fondo non c'è n'è motivo. Non occorre parlare, chiedere, recriminare, non qui, non adesso, forse mai._

 _Affonda il viso sul petto._

 _Solo un istante._

 _E' concesso solo quello._

"Stai bene?" – sussurrò piano.

 _Non ti lascia il tempo di rispondergli…_

"Martin…" – glielo chiese, l'unica domanda.

"E' vivo…" – asciutto – "Aspettami…".

 _Il suo corpo si stacca, si rialza, senti freddo di nuovo, il freddo t'inonda…_

 _Aspetta…_

 _Non respiri…_

 _Corri, cercalo…_

 _Aspetta…_

 _Dove diavolo va adesso?_

 _Rialzati!_

 _E' solo un istante._

 _Stringi le mani, le dita affondate nella sabbia…_

 _Le dita…_

 _Guardale…_

 _Un istante…_

 _Siediti, resta lì, gli occhi si riempiono di movimenti secchi, chi è quella gente, da dove viene?_

 _Non c'è solo il demonio, quello s'è tirato dietro tutti gli altri demoni, sono sbucati dall'Inferno…_

 _Quante vite ha un demonio?_

 _Torna verso di voi…_

 _Ha scaricato il fucile, i compari no…_

 _Stringi le mani, le dita affondate nella sabbia…_

 _Le dita…_

 _Guardale…_

 _Un istante…_

 _Le dita, le tue dita sono sporche di sangue, riconosci l'odore, il colore è quello del sangue…_

 _La pancia, le braccia, le gambe…_

 _No…_

 _Non sei ferita, non tu e allora?_

 _Alzatai!_

 _Se non sei tu…_

 _André…_

 _Non riesci neppure a pronunciare il suo nome…_

 _Guarda…_

 _Sono uno di fronte all'altro…_

 _Si sono raggiunti…_

 _André, no, che fai? Che senso ha sfidare il demone?_

 _Lo fai per me? Per te stesso? Per Martin?_

 _Torna qui, non deve farlo, non ha nessun senso…_

 _E poi…_

 _Da dove viene questo sangue?_

 _Devi svegliarti, tutto questo non è reale, eppure…_

 _Dio, quanti sono quelli…_

 _Dieci, quindici?_

 _Laggiù, laggiù in mare, la vedi? Quella è la nave dell'olandese, allora questi sono i suoi compagni._

 _E quelli?_

 _Venti, venticinque…_

 _No…_

 _Sono di più…_

 _Lo riconosci?_

 _Quello è Sir Joseph Hornett e c'è anche Ismael…_

 _E…_

 _Gli altri, sembra gente del villaggio, c'è il conte…_

 _Alzati!_

 _André…_

 _Devi fermarlo…_

"Fermati! André…".

 _Grida, più forte…_

 _Dio…_

 _Gli spari, troppi…_

 _Sembra di essere tornati a Parigi, solo che qui siamo sulla rena, sul mare, non ci sono case e muri e…_

 _Dai fucili brillano i colpi, rimbombano, si susseguono…_

 _L'ha colpito…_

 _L'olandese barcolla…_

 _Alzati, vai da André, devi fermarlo, non ha senso continuare ad esporsi, devi fermarlo…_

 _Gridalo, più forte…_

 _Dio…_

 _No, André…_

 _Sono vicino a te…_

 _Ti chiamano, voltati, chi diavolo…_

 _E' Hornett, ti sta dicendo qualcosa…_

 _Guarda, l'olandese è ancora lì, davanti a te, il viso coperto di sangue. E' stato colpito._

 _André, che ti ha fatto, stai bene…_

 _Non apri bocca, che hai?_

 _L'inglese è ancora lontano, che sta cercando di dirti?_

 _Guarda, l'olandese, si rialza…_

"Vattene!" – l'ordine gridato contro di lei.

 _No, André è pazzo…_

 _Se crede che lo lascerai e te ne andrai lasciandolo qui, è solo un pazzo!_

 _André!_

 _Non lo lascerai mai e poi mai…_

 _Hornett…_

 _Sta correndo verso di voi…_

"Vattene!".

 _La voce di André…_

 _Te lo ordina! No! No!_

 _I pugni serrati, ti aggrappi a lui, André…_

 _Ti spinge via, si è rialzato, l'altro è addosso…_

 _Dio…_

 _Ti chiama, l'inglese ti chiama, voltati, hai capito adesso, tendi la mano…_

 _Afferra la pistola, te l'ha lanciata…_

 _Voltati, prendi la mira, puntala addosso al demone, di nuovo…_

 _Spara!_

 _Spara!_

 _Spari, di nuovo, simultanei, uno sull'altro…_

 _L'olandese barcolla, l'hai colpito…_

 _Spari addosso…_

 _Ti sparano addosso…_

 _Via, ti trascina via di nuovo, Dio, André…_

 _Stringiti a lui! André…_

 _E' finita?_

 _André…_

 _Chiediglielo…_

 _No, un istante, lo guardi, lo sguardo furente, uno scontro impari, quelli hanno da perdere solo una dannata taglia, voi perdereste tutto, voi due siete tutto._

 _Non siete più solo voi due…_

 _André l'ha sempre saputo e te lo sta dicendo mentre ti guarda e si stacca da te e…_

 _Te lo chiede, muto, ti supplica di dirglielo…_

 _Sì, dirglielo che sei viva, diglielo che questo è il vostro bambino…_

 _André…_

 _E' così pallido in viso…_

 _E' finita?_

 _No…_

 _Chiamalo…_

 _André…_

 _Non ti risponde, è così pallido…_

 _Perché, perché non ti guarda…_

 _Chiamalo ancora…._

 _Il suo nome…_

 _Ti prego rispondimi…_

 _Perché il tuo sguardo si sta spegnendo?_

 _Comandante…André è stato colpito…_

 _E' ferito comandante…_

 _André è ferito…_

 _André…_

 _Dannate parole, non può essere…_

 _Non sei più il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, non sei a Parigi…_

 _La testa scoppia, non respiri…_

 _Il corpo non riesce a sorreggerlo, André…_

 _Lo vedi, vedi lo sguardo, afferra il suo viso, affonda, tienilo stretto, bacia le labbra, tocca la pelle, stringilo…_

 _Non ci riesci, sembra così pesante adesso…_

 _La testa scoppia, non respiri, è di nuovo buio, non c'è luce, tu non sei nulla senza di lui…_

 _Apri gli occhi André!_

 _Gridalo! Guardalo! Chiediglielo…_

 _Non deve lasciarti, non può…_

 _Non adesso…_

 _Il sangue…_

 _E' lì, lì, addosso, è lì…_

 _L'hanno colpito…_

 _Devi tenerlo sveglio…_

 _Deve guardarti…_

 _Non deve lasciarti…_

 _André, chiamalo…_

 _Prova a sollevarlo, portalo via, devi farcela…_

 _Sei sfinita…_

 _Non può finire così, non adesso, non ora che hai compreso, che avrete un figlio perché questo figlio è vostro e lui lo sapeva già e tu no…_

 _Tu sei stata così pazza da immaginarti che non fosse così!_

 _André…_

 _Questo bambino…_

 _Alzati, vieni…_

 _Qui, dietro questa duna, sono solo pochi passi…_

 _André, lo senti il mare?_

 _Non siamo più a Parigi, non siamo sulla Senna, non…_

 _Parlagli, non importa se ti sentiranno e vi troveranno._

"Sono qui…".

 _I suoi occhi sono chiusi._

 _Ti stringe la mano:_ "Mi senti?".

 _Le labbra si muovono impercettibilmente, sussurra parole stanche…_

 _Non lo senti, Dio, non lo senti…_

 _Ti chini, assaggi il calore del respiro, osservi la pelle bianca, il verde intenso…_

 _Allunga la mano, affonda nei capelli…_

 _Ti è mancato così tanto, così intesamente che saresti morta se non fosse accaduto di ritrovarvi di nuovo, anche se siete stati sempre così vicini, anche se avete respirato solo follia…_

"Sono qui…".

 _Ti sussurra qualcosa…_

 _Il suono della sua voce…_

 _Troppo rumore intorno, grida, spari…_

 _Dio, un'altra battaglia. Siamo fuggiti per ritrovarci in mezzo ad un'altra battaglia…_

 _Il fumo…_

 _Chiuditi su di lui._

 _Ti adagi accanto…_

 _Ti afferra, stringe la camicia…_

 _Che succede?_

 _Guarda…_

 _Voltati!_

 _Il demone di nuovo, addosso…_

 _Un istante…_

 _Un'ombra…_

 _Dio, guarda, è di nuovo il demone…_

 _L'ombra…_

 _Non lasciarla avvicinare…_

 _Combatti, solo un istante, André che ti tiene lì, la stoffa stretta tra le dita, gli afferri il pugnale che porta alla cinta…_

"Vattene!".

 _Te lo sta chiedendo…_

 _Lo so che vuole dirti…_

 _No…_

 _Mai lascerò che il demone si avvicini a te, mai!_

 _Alzati…_

 _Muoviti, portalo via da lì, portalo lontano da lui…_

 _Cammina…_

 _Indietro…_

 _Cammina, tienilo addosso a te…_

 _Intorno…_

 _Non vedi nessuno, non senti più nulla, non sai che è accaduto…_

 _Cammina, verso l'acqua._

 _Lo vedi, ti segue, fatica a camminare, è ferito anche lui._

 _Verso l'acqua, dove tutto è iniziato…_

 _Non ci sono altre strade._

 _Le onde bagnano i piedi, indietro, ancora, prova a scansarti, no…_

 _Quello è su di te…_

 _Dio…_

 _Ha perduto la sua battaglia, glielo leggi in faccia._

 _Ma tu non hai nessun vantaggio._

 _Come sempre tu hai da perdere molto di lui…_

 _E lui sa bene che non puoi combattere, sei stata una stupida a dirgli che aspetti un figlio…_

 _E quello ti ha detto che se lo prenderebbe con sé…_

 _Adesso…_

 _Siete di nuovo di fronte…_

 _Un affondo…_

 _Schiva la lama, scansati!_

 _Se ti ferisce sarà la fine!_

 _I colpi, uno dietro l'altro, ti sfiorano la pancia…_

 _Indietro, indietro…_

 _Non vuole prenderti…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non vuole…_

 _Non vuole portarti via con sé…_

 _Vuole te, vuole…_

 _L'hai distolto da André, ma adesso vuole te, vuole ammazzarti, glielo leggi in faccia…_

 _Un altro colpo…_

 _Dio…_

 _André…_

 _Non puoi farcela, non da sola, non con un bambino nella pancia._

 _Se quello riesce a ferirti sarà la fine…_

 _Respira, respira, muoviti, devi uscire dall'acqua, devi…_

 _Spostati, più veloce, respira, l'odore del mare nelle narici, hai freddo…_

 _I muscoli disfatti…_

 _Non hai più fiato, spostati, più veloce, scansati…_

 _Le gambe pesanti, non respiri più…_

 _Non lascire che s'avvicini, non lasciare che…_

 _Guardalo in faccia…_

 _Non respiri…_

 _Un colpo, un altro colpo, via…_

 _Le lame si sfiorano, non puoi farcela, non così…_

 _Respira, scansati, colpisci, indietro…_

 _Tieni stretto il pugnale, non lasciarlo…_

 _Non voltarti, devi guardarlo in faccia il tuo demone, quello ch'è fuori di te, per cavarti dal cuore quello che c'è dentro di te._

 _Un altro colpo, un altro colpo…_

 _Rumore metallico, gli sei troppo vicina, vattene…_

 _Devi…_

 _Non riesci più a stare in piedi, allontanati…_

 _L'acqua sale, sempre di più, è fredda, è fredda come quel giorno, in mare…_

 _Respira, devi respirare, non ascoltarlo, grida il dannato…_

 _Non deve colpirti, sarebbe la fine…_

 _Allontanati, l'acqua sale, sempre di più, respira, lo so, adesso hai paura, adesso sai che vuole te, il respiro è corto, il cuore esce dal petto, non riesci a muoverti, dannazione…_

 _I colpi, uno dietro l'altro, ti sfiorano, non voltarti, devi continuare a guardarlo in faccia, non hai più fiato…_

 _Un colpo, un altro…_

 _Ti raggiunge…_

 _Le lame si sfiorano, stridono…_

 _Le gambe sono divenute macigni, la pancia ti fa male…_

 _Dio…_

 _Deve smetterla di gridare…_

 _Smettila!_

 _Gli occhi bruciano…_

 _Non hai più forze, l'ha capito, ti è addosso…_

 _Devi respingerlo!_

 _Dio, non cadere…_

 _Respira…_

 _Ti ha preso…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non riesci a respirare…_

 _Non aprire la bocca, non bere la dannata acqua…_

 _Non lasciare il pugnale, tienilo stretto, non devi perderlo, aspetta…_

Intorno, nessun rumore, solo il ribollire dell'acqua scossa dal groviglio di forze disgregate e riprese e frantumate di nuovo.

Il respiro tranciato, la testa sott'acqua…

 _Ti trascina giù, non respiri, non vuole più te, non vuole più nessuna taglia, vuole la tua vita…_

 _Devi farcela, non arrenderti, non aprire la bocca…_

 _Non respirare…_

 _Sottrai, sottrai la rabbia, non devi muoverti, non ribellarti, il peso addosso, è impossibile muoversi…_

 _Non respirare…_

 _Non ci riesci più!_

 _E' la fine, non respiri, non c'è aria, solo acqua, è finita…_

 _La testa scoppia, le tempie implodono, il petto brucia, sentore metallico ed aspro si riverbera di nuovo dalla gola…_

 _Indietro, indietro nel tempo rivedi le immagini, il dolore, la rabbia, la follia, l'amore che non avevi mai visto, gridato, disperato, il demone che ti ha preso e trascinato giù, nell'acqua, senz'aria, senza di lui, André, questo è tuo figlio, il tuo bambino, gridalo che l'ami, sempre, il fumo, i cannoni, le torri nere, i fiori gialli intensi, ovatta che ondeggia sulle rive della Neva, chiediglielo d'abbracciarti, di non lascirati, né adesso né mai, sempre, sempre, l'amerai sempre…_

 _André…_

 _E' la fine…_

 _Non c'è più aria…_

 _D'improvviso non senti più nulla, né il peso, né la costrizione…_

 _Muoviti, sei libera, riemergi, fuori, all'aria, respira, tossisci, sputa rabbia e sangue, vedi, non ti è più addosso il demone, c'è l'altro però, l'altro demone, quello che ti porti chiuso dentro da una vita…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Le dita strette alla lama…_

 _Guarda, lo vedi?_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Devi vivere…_

 _Lo vedi è davanti a te…_

 _E' lì, davanti…_

 _Te l'hanno cavato di dosso, lo tengono lontano da te…_

 _Non uccidere…_

 _Gridano di andartene…_

 _Ti rialzi, vorresti andartene, non ci riesci, guardalo, osserva il disordinato contorcersi d'una forza che non può più aggredire._

 _E' così disarmonica, povera, gretta, misera, insulsa, becera, disumana, inutile…_

 _E' questa ch'è stata in grado di fermare la tua mente ed il tuo cuore?_

 _No, sai che non è da qui che viene la tua perduta ragione, il silenzio imposto alla tua bocca, l'immobile gelo delle tue braccia._

 _La bestia feroce era già lì, dentro di te._

 _Gridano…_

 _Vattene…_

 _Tenti d'indietreggiare, l'acqua è fredda, tossisci, sputi…_

 _I capelli fradici t'impediscono di vedere, le onde rimescolano la sabbia torbida, intorno è tornato il silenzio…_

 _Provi a sollevare lo sguardo, cercalo…_

 _André…_

 _Gridano…_

 _Il demone…_

 _Il demone si libera, un guizzo, Dio, ritorna verso di te, all'improvviso…_

 _Non uccidere…_

 _Non puoi, devi salvare tuo figlio…_

 _No…_

 _Ti rialzi, un istante…_

 _Non puoi andartene ormai, non più._

 _Lo osservi e ogni parte di te lo supera e va oltre…_

 _Oltre il buio, oltre il dolore…_

 _Le gambe si muovono verso di lui…_

 _La mano destra si solleva verso di lui…_

 _La mano destra si allunga, il braccio si tende, lo sguardo mira al bersaglio la lama insiste, affonda e penetra e dirige tutta la forza dell'anima rabbiosa contro la vita dell'altro…_

 _La mano destra si allunga e colpisce…_

 _La mano destra si allunga e affonda…._

 _Affonda mentre lo osservi e gli sei addosso._

 _Ogni parte di te lo supera e va oltre._

 _Grida con tutto il fiato che hai in gola…._

 _Grida sopra il suo grido di morte._

 _Gli occhi sopra i suoi..._

 _Vedi la rabbia, intuisci la paura, un guizzo…_

 _Capisci che ha paura adesso, mentre ascolta la lama entrare e stare lì, ficcata nella carne, violata, com'è stato per la tua…_

 _Le dannate spinte…_

 _Le leggi nei suoi occhi…._

 _La conosci già quella paura…_

 _L'hai già incontrata più e più volte nella tua vita._

 _Lui l'incontrerà soltanto un'altra volta_

 _Immobile, addosso a lui, il calore del sangue intiepidisce la mano…_

 _L'acqua s'arrossa…_

 _Ti afferrano, ti strappano, ti trascinano via…_

 _André è lì, senti il suo abbraccio…_

 _Non hai più forza, né respiro…_

 _Grida…_

 _Grida…_

 _Grida…_

 _Grida con tutto il fiato che hai in corpo._

 _Grida per liberare la mente, il cuore, l'anima dall'odore della bestia che ti è ancora addosso, dalle mani che ti hanno preso e che non riuscirai mai a dimenticare, dal respiro che non laverai via._

 _Grida…_

 _Vorresti staccarti da André…_

 _Sei sola…_

 _Grida…_

 _Devi lasciarmi…_

 _Grida, vuoi vivere…_

 _Grida contro il tuo destino, contro le torri nere, il fumo, le pallottole, le risate dei soldati che chiudevano le strade e dai tetti miravano alla gente giù, intrappolata tra le stesse case dov'era vissuta…_

 _Grida contro il vorticare di rappresaglie bestiali, baionette ficcate nella pancia delle donne e degli uomini, facce scavate, nere di fame e…_

 _Grida contro il tuo destino, contro chi ti voleva morta, o preferiva venderti da viva, come trofeo per lavare col sangue l'onore calpestato…_

 _Grida contro ogni ingiustizia, contro chi giudica senza conoscere, contro chi crede che sapere significa essere superiori._

 _Grida contro il tuo orgoglio dannato…_

 _Grida perché hai dovuto uccidere di nuovo, e non sai se potrai mai liberarti da questa condanna._

 _Grida contro te stessa, perché vuoi vivere…_

 _Grida perché non hai più tempo…_

 _Ti sorreggono le sue braccia, ti tengono a sé, non lasciarlo, non commettere l'ennesimo errore._

 _Vorresti cadere…_

 _Saprai accogliere la sua vita, saprai amarlo come merita?_

 _Lasciati abbracciare André…_

 _Abbraccialo…_

 _André…_

 _Cadi…_

 _Giù assieme…_

 _Non riesci a tenerlo su._

 _Dio, perché?_

 _Resta…_

 _Sta cadendo giù, lo segui, in ginocchio…_

 _E' a terra, André…_

 _Chiamalo…_

 _Gli occhi sono chiusi…_

"André!".

L'odore aspro e macabro della polvere da sparo fluttuava sollevandosi, scontrandosi con l'odore salmastro e umido del mare. Tutto abbracciato dal silenzio ch'era ridisceso sulla spiaggia.  
Silenzio assordante, strappato solo da qualche grido, mentre uomini in gruppi si trascinavano via altri uomini, fantocci inanimati che sarebbero stati portati nella caserma del paese, giusto il tempo d'esibirli sui carri lungo il sentiero.

La gente avrebbe visto, avrebbe compreso.

Le donne si sarebbero fatte il segno della croce, gli uomini avrebbero sputato a terra, i bambini avrebbero preso a correre dietro alle ruote, gli occhi fissi alle mani penzoloni, alle faccie stravolte dalle botte, dalle bastonate, dalle fucilate.

La gente s'era fatta giustizia da sé. La gente aveva difeso la propria terra, anche se la terra in verità era del Granduca, ma poco importava. Il Granduca se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione che il popolino quando lo riteneva necessario decideva di testa propria e agiva come tale.

Era così da sempre, che si fosse stati in Francia oppure in Toscana.

Certo ci sarebbe stato da giustificare quel massacro ai gendarmi…

Venti uomini…

Alcuni galleggiavano in acqua.

Sì, c'era anche il corpo di quello che doveva essere il capo, uno ch'era soprannominato olandese.

E si sapeva che quello era un predone, uno che quando decideva di prendersi qualcosa lo faceva e basta.

In pochi sapevano che quello era anche un cacciatore di taglie.

Gli sguardi si ficcarono all'orizzonte. La nave ch'era rimasta al largo aveva ammainato le vele. Si stava allontanando dunque. Nessuno avrebbe più infastidito i testardi contadini…

"André…".

Lo chiamò ancora, gli prese la testa tra le mani, stringendola, accarezzando la fronte sudata.

"Apri gli occhi…devo parlarti…devo dirti tante cose…sai che questo è davvero nostro figlio…già…ma tu lo sapevi già…l'hai sempre saputo…come sai tutto di me…ecco perché ti sei arrabbiato così tanto…tu lo sapevi già e io no, da stupida, ho avuto paura…ma adesso ho capito e…".

"Madame…è ferito…il padrone è ferito…dobbiamo portarlo a casa…".

Tremò, l'affermazione incideva i sensi. Sollevò lo sguardo, scorse le facce di quelli che avevano combattuto quella strana battaglia, i volti severi, sporchi, gli occhi sgranati, mentre sgomitavano per accertarsi che nessuno fosse rimasto ferito.

Oscar ci lesse chi fosse diventato André in quei pochi mesi.

Mentre lei combatteva contro i suoi demoni, lui s'era rivelato pacato e rispettabile padrone, servo dei suoi servi, che per questo s'erano passati parola ed erano accorsi quando avevano udito che era accaduta una disgrazia alla Tenuta Alcantia.

Si erano uniti, contro un nemico comune, sconosciuto ai più, unica certezza ch'era nemico del nuovo padrone, e quindi nemico di tutti loro.

Il delicato equilibrio, raccolto ed ordinato, era stato alla fine preservato e ora tutti parevano ancora più uniti di prima nella percezione d'aver contribuito a proteggere le proprie terre.

Stranita…

Si ritrovò Sir Joseph Hornett inginocchiato accanto.

Quello la guardò…

Glielo chiese con gli occhi…

"Il bambino è vivo!" – s'affrettò a rivelare, e lei davvero si ritrovò per terra, seduta, senza fiato, mentre la gola si chiudeva e gli occhi prendevano a velarsi di lacrime.

"E' vivo…".

Annuì l'inglese: "L'hanno ferito di striscio e siccome avevano fretta non l'hanno rincorso. Il moccioso s'è nascosto nella foresta e poi e tornato a casa…".

Doveva ringraziare la taglia ch'era stata messa sulla testa allora.

I demoni avevano avuto fretta di andarsene tirandosi dietro l'ostaggio e così avevano lasciato perdere l'idea di sgozzare il bambino.

Strani e tortuosi percorsi compie il destino…

Lo sguardo tornò al volto di André.

"Parlami...Dio…parlami! Apri gli occhi! Non puoi farmi questo! Non adesso…".

 _Non adesso…_

 _Sette anni devono esserle sembrati infiniti._

 _Hai controllato ogni mese se il nome del conte non fosse tra quelli dei dispersi in America._

 _L'hai fatto per lei, solo per lei._

 _Non potevi sopportare il muto rancore verso sé stessa per essersi accorta d'amare un uomo._

 _Non potevi far nulla contro l'amore ch'è nato dentro di lei per Fersen, come non hai mai potuto far nulla contro l'amore ch'è nato dentro di te, per lei._

 _Nessuno può fare nulla contro l'amore._

 _L'amore non si può comandare._

 _L'amore non cura…_

 _L'amore scava ed annienta._

 _Quel nome non c'è mai stato._

 _Hai ascoltato il contrarsi feroce del suo cuore._

 _Il conte sarebbe tornato prima o poi._

 _Poi il Conte di Fersen è tornato davvero e lei…_

 _Lei adesso è lì, le dita bianche strette al calice, non può fissare l'uomo che ha di fronte, abbassa lo sguardo, le pupille galleggiano lievi nel liquido purpureo._

 _Nemmeno tu hai mai potuto guardarla davvero, per non lasciar trasparire ciò che hai sempre provato._

 _Non puoi vedere i suoi occhi ma sai bene che cosa sta ascoltando dentro di sé._

 _Il cuore che batte forte, disarmonico, impossibile d'addomesticare e riportare alla ragione._

 _Il cuore non s'addomestica con la logica._

 _Non adesso…_

 _Non adesso…_

 _Ti scontri a duello con quell'uomo, è un semplice allenamento, il cuore pare aver smesso di battere nel petto, non senti più nulla, sei accecato dal pensiero che lei è là, poco distante da voi e…_

 _Lei non lo guarda Fersen o lo fa di sfuggita. Non può ammettere con sé stessa che il cuore si contrae e si disfa alla vista di quell'uomo, lei che non pensava si sarebbe mai innamorata, lei che non pensava avrebbe mai ascoltato lo struggimento dell'assenza e la tenerezza della presenza._

 _Lei che non pensava di poter toccare quell'amore davvero e non solo viverlo racchiuso nella mente e nel cuore._

 _Fa paura l'amore, vero Oscar?_

 _Non c'è scampo da esso, che tu ce l'abbia davanti agli occhi oppure lontano centinaia di miglia._

 _Gliel'avresti potuto spiegare se solo lei te l'avesse chiesto._

 _Non sei bravo quanto il conte, potresti giocare sporco, esaurire l'accortezza e colpirlo, di striscio, a costo d'apparire un inetto. Finiresti per farti odiare da lei, e quell'uomo finirebbe per divenire una specie di martire ai suoi occhi. Sarebbe troppo semplice sbarazzarti di lui._

 _Non accadrebbe. Sarebbe come aggiungere un'altra catena a quella che già ti lega gambe e braccia a lei e che lega lei all'altro._

 _L'amore per quell'uomo diventerebbe ancora più incombente e tu la perderesti per sempre._

 _Fa paura l'amore, vero Oscar?_

 _Anche quando non c'è, fa ancora più paura!_

 _Poi c'è il senso dell'onore…_

 _Ne è divorata, non potrebbe mai accostarsi a lui se prima non avesse certezza che il conte ha dimenticato la donna che ama da tutta una vita, la Regina di Francia._

 _Combatte contro sé stessa perché per lei persino amare in solitudine è tradimento._

 _Il suo senso dell'onore è tutto ciò che le consente di sopravvivere, di sperare che non accadrà nulla…_

 _Che poi tutto è già accaduto._

"André…parlami…è finita adesso…quell'uomo è morto, non potrà più farci del male…devo dirti tante cose…importanti…tutte quelle che non ti ho detto…anche se lo so che tu sai già tutto di me. Non c'è nulla che tu non sappia già! Va bene! Hai ragione tu, come sempre! Apri…gli occhi…guardami ti prego!".

Chiedeva, sussurrava, stringeva la mano, stava lì, gli occhi spalancati agli occhi chiusi.

Voleva ascoltare la voce, doveva esserci una risposta.

Il sole ormai alto, feriva la fredda luce infernale, avvolgente, livida.

I corpi ripiegati, quello di lei in ginocchio, magro, quasi invisibile, quello di André disteso sulla sabbia bagnata, freddo, abbandonato.

 _Non adesso…_

 _E' accaduto alla fine._

 _Fersen non ha mai dimenticato Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta._

 _L'amore non dimentica…_

 _L'amore si contrae, si nasconde, non ha bisogno del tempo, se ne fa beffe, sembra morto ma poi risorge._

 _Tu lo sai bene. Glielo avresti potuto dire tu stesso, alla tua Oscar, che l'amore non muore mai, anche se qualche volta lo si vorrebbe disperatamente, perch'esso non finisca per annientarti._

 _L'amore ti sta annientando Oscar?_

 _Quest'amore ti sta annientando?_

 _La osservi, non perde mai la calma, è spietata con sé stessa e con tutto ciò che la circonda._

 _Nel dubbio di rivelarsi fragile s'indurisce ancora di più e allora non una bottiglia si salva dalla sua mira._

 _Non adesso…_

 _No, devi ammetterlo. Adesso o dopo non avrebbe fatto differenza. Fersen è tornato e lei…_

 _Dio, lei è cambiata…_

 _Sembra così dura ed infaticabile e gelida e poi…_

 _Dio, l'hai persa di vista, un istante…_

 _Tre diavoli sbucati dalla fame dei francesi, dall'odio viscerale verso i nobili, contro la carrozza che riporta la regina e i figli a Versailles, dopo che Fersen ha speso la richiesta che la famiglia reale si riunisse ai nobili, alla reggia, per tentare di sanare un divario che ormai è insanabile._

 _Oscar…_

 _Che si è messa in testa?_

 _Prendere quello ch'è sopravvissuto al plotone di difesa?_

 _Gli è corsa dietro e in un istante l'hai persa._

 _L'amore l'ha annientata e disorientata e ha annientato anche te…_

Gli tenne la mano per tutto il tempo in cui il gruppo s'affrettò a rientrare alla tenuta.

Altri s'incaricarono di far arrivare il dottore e quello sgranò gli occhi quando giunse, immaginandosi di dover soccorrere lei e invece si ritrovò davanti il volto pallido dell'uomo con cui aveva parlato il giorno prima.

Oscar era lì, il cuore sospeso, la mano stretta a quella di André.

L'unica speranza, non era fredda.

Doveva restare lucida.

 _Ci hai messo quasi due ore a ritrovarla, dopo una corsa forsennata, il buio negli occhi, lo sguardo a cercare la sua figura ch'era finita dentro quel rudere diroccato._

 _Uno sparo, il cuore ti s'è fermato in gola._

 _Oscar…_

 _Che le è saltato in testa di allontanarsi, staccarsi dai suoi soldati e fare tutto da sola?_

 _Voleva sfidare la morte…_

 _Dio…_

 _No, vuole amare, vuole solo quello. Vuole vivere, sentire l'inebriante senso di vuoto che colma le viscere mentre si accoglie sé stessi come amanti._

 _Gliel'hai scorto negli occhi quel desiderio e tu sei morto._

 _Una domanda buttata là al suo sguardo chiuso…_

 _L'oppressione che soffoca, l'amore senza speranza, lo conosci bene._

 _E tu sei morto in quell'istante…_

 _Non adesso…_

 _Aspetta, dove…_

 _La chiami, lei fugge, fugge via da te, da sé stessa, non si accetta amante, non si accetta debole, non può rivelarsi a te, lei amante incapace di amare, lei che non sa nulla di te, non sa che tu l'ami e che anche tu sei amante incapace di amare e stai perdendo la ragione nel vederla sfinita da sé stessa._

 _Persino il folle pensiero che Fersen finalmente potrebbe accorgersi di lei, persino quello ad un certo punto ti ha sfiorato la mente, pur di vedere cessare il corpo piegato dalla vergogna di non poter amare._

 _Persino…_

 _Dio, davvero avresti accettato d'immaginarla chiusa tra le braccia di un altro uomo?_

 _Dio, davvero avresti ammesso che così almeno avrebbe cessato di soffrire? E se cessava di soffrire lei anche tu avresti cessato di stare male?_

 _Idiota, folle…_

 _Ti ha ucciso…_

 _Non adesso…_

 _No, non è vero, non avrebbe fatto differenza adesso o dopo._

"Madame…lasciate fare al dottore…venite con me…".

La voce di Donna Lari non la sentiva nemmeno, si scosse solo quando la mano si ritrovò stretta a quella di Martin, gli occhi s'abbassarono allo sguardo sgranato del bambino che chiedeva d'essere abbracciato e stretto, che troppe volte si era perduto nella sua piccola vita e non ce la faceva più a restare perduto ancora un altro istante.

Lo fece Oscar, si chinò e si strinse addosso l'altro che l'afferrò per la camicia, forse Donna Lari aveva chiesto l'intercessione del moccioso per convincere la padrona a lasciarsi accudire, svestire, lavare, scaldare, rivestire, sedersi, mandare giù un sorso di brodo, di latte, di tè o di che diavolo volesse pur di sollevare la povera custode dall'angoscia che aveva patito e dal terrore che quell'incidente avrebbe cancellato per sempre la speranza che il bambino potesse venire al mondo.

Glielo rammentò severa che non poteva più permettersi di cacciarsi nei guai a quel modo e che adesso doveva pensare non solo a sé stessa, che la vita di suo figlio dipendeva da lei.

Lei non voleva lasciare la camera. Non voleva mettere tra sé e lui neppure il più insignificante spazio, a separarla da André.

Doveva tenere gli occhi addosso al suo viso, presto gli occhi di lui si sarebbero aperti

Doveva stare lì, parlargli e presto avrebbe udito di nuovo la sua voce.

Doveva aspettare…

 _Quella sera c'era la luna ma a te pareva tutto oscuro e chiuso._

 _Era buio._

 _Oltre il buio, un drappo di seta…_

 _Stoffa lucente, adagiata sul corpo ad avvolgere la vita, il petto, i fianchi, ammantati del sentore soave di rose e gelsomini._

 _Incarnato intatto, nuca scoperta, capelli racchiusi nel fulgido fermaglio._

 _Ha scelto di scivolare dentro un abito ch'esaltava la sinuosa linea della schiena, le braccia bianche e lunghe, la vita stretta…_

 _Non adesso…_

 _Devi aspettare…_

 _Buttato sul letto, come straccio ormai inservibile, lacerato e consumato dal tempo._

 _Sei stato lì, al buio, la mente accecata dall'immagine, gli occhi chiusi, la sua figura marchiata a fuoco lì, sulla punta delle labbra, mentre lei scendeva le scale, tenendo un poco sollevata la coda del vestito, l'istinto ti ha imposto di aiutarla, il cuore perduto, le dita hanno aggiustato la stoffa serica, il drappo di seta._

 _L'hai guardata di sfuggita, hai accarezzato le spalle nude, hai osservato il collo libero, bianco, lungo…_

 _Un istante, hai voluto i suoi occhi, sfrontatamente l'hai guardata, gliel'hai chiesto s'era davvero questo che voleva, se davvero lei avrebbe immaginato di ritrovarsi tra le braccia d'un uomo che non l'ha mai vista davvero e che non la ama._

 _Hai ascoltato il suono secco del portone chiudersi dietro di lei, le ruote della carrozza che s'avviava. Non potevi seguirla. Ti avrebbero riconosciuto e così avrebbero riconosciuto lei._

 _Davvero Oscar vorrebbe essere amata così, senza nome, senza uniforme, senza luce nei suoi occhi che mutano colore allo scorrere della luce del giorno, delle ore, delle stagioni?_

 _Davvero lascerebbe che un uomo che non s'è mai accorto di lei liberasse il suo corpo da quella seta e si prendesse la sua bocca, le sue labbra, il suo respiro, i suoi occhi chiusi?_

 _Lei lo lascerebbe arrivare fin dentro di sé, fino ad illudersi d'essere la sua amante?_

Si arrese alla fine.

Il medico chiuse la porta.

Doveva aspettare…

Oscar rimase lì ad ascoltare il silenzio che scendeva nella stanza, sporcato dal vociare di fuori, di sotto, nel cortile dove s'erano radunati i contadini della tenuta assieme alle mogli, ai figli.

S'erano accesi dei braceri, fuochi ondeggianti al sole freddo del giorno.

Era mattino inoltrato ormai.

 _Dio…_

"Non puoi lasciarmi…non adesso…è…troppo presto…".

Le parole sussurrate si susseguirono mentre finalmente la custode riusciva a tirarsi la padrona in camera e prendeva a dare ordini, sussurrati anch'essi, dolcemente ed intensamente volti a forzare una stupita immobilità.

"Devo tornare da lui…".

"Va bene…certo…ma adesso lasciate che il dottore faccia il suo mestiere. Non gli servite attorno…e invece quando il padrone si sveglierà vi vorrà trovare riposata e in salute…l'era impazzito sapete? Quando s'è capito…oh…io non c'ho capito nulla…quell'inglese…quello ha detto che forse…".

Oscar si morse il labbro, faticava a togliersi i vestiti di dosso.

"V'aiuto…".

"No…faccio da sola…uscite…".

"Ma…".

"Non è necessario…posso fare da sola…vi prego…andate a sentire che succede…vi aspetto…".

 _Devi aspettare…_

 _Non ti è rimasto altro da fare che aspettare, i battiti del cuore incidono i minuti e poi le ore e poi…_

 _Groviglio di contorte congetture._

 _La riconoscerà?_

 _Sarà inevitabile, lui vorrà comprendere il senso d'un simile gesto._

 _Lei glielo dirà che l'ha fatto per lui…_

 _Lui comprenderà?_

 _Come farà se l'ha sempre vista come un amico?_

 _Gliel'hai letto negli occhi a quell'uomo che lui la vede solo come un amico…_

 _Dio, fa' che sia così…_

 _Anche se le spezzerà il cuore._

 _Lei non ti appartiene ma se la perdessi…_

 _Puoi davvero perdere ciò che non ti appartiene?_

 _Devi aspettare…_

 _E' buio…_

 _Ronzii notturni, voli radenti di rapaci affamati._

 _Similitudini assurde…_

 _Chissà se lui deciderà d'averla, così come si prende una donna…_

 _Chissà se le farà male, se comprenderà che lei non sa nulla, non conosce nemmeno come s'appoggiano le labbra sulle labbra._

 _Devi aspettare…_

 _E' notte fonda…_

 _Il rumore della carrozza nel vialetto, lo sportello si apre, lei scende ed entra in casa._

 _Non puoi andarle incontro, sei certo che lei non accetterà oltre il tuo sguardo su di sé, anche se non sa nulla di te, anche se non sa che l'ami e che questa notte lei ti ha ucciso._

 _Non voleva farlo ma l'ha fatto._

 _Dovrai aspettare fino a quando la luce del giorno non si poserà di nuovo sul suo viso e allora potrai leggere nei suoi occhi ciò che è accaduto. Mutano i suoi occhi, tu lo sai, non sono quasi mai dello stesso chiarore, perché la luce non è mai uguale a sé stessa, in nessun momento della giornata._

 _Dovrai aspettare di leggere la tempesta oppure l'oblio._

 _L'ebrezza dell'amore o la rabbia d'un rifiuto…_

Il vociare s'intensificò.

Oscar rimase alla finestra ad osservare la gente radunata di sotto.

Come se André fosse stato davvero là in mezzo. L'aveva osservato tante volte dalla finestra mentre s'avviava, braccio sulla spalla d'un lavorante o d'un contadino.

Poi aveva scorto i volti di quelli, i sorrisi sdentati, la pelle bruciata dal sole, le dita nodose, contorte, e gli sguardi…

Le espressioni stupite per una stretta di mano inaspettata, un cenno di commiato a silenzioso ringraziamento del lavoro svolto.

André era servo dei suoi servi…

Questo era André.

E quella era la sua terra.

Luogo in cui lei non aveva ancora avuto coraggio d'entrare, davvero.

Non era per senso di superiorità, quanto piuttosto per timore d'apparire tale.

Il richiamo del passato mordeva, era difficile mettere radici in un posto quando quello da cui si proviene continua ad inseguire la coscienza. Le radici poi si mettono dove si decide di metterle.

Gli uomini non avevano voglia di stare con le mani in mano.

Oscar vide che quelli s'accordavano in gruppetti e prendevano ad avviarsi verso la spiaggia, imbastendo una sorta di spedizione, a perlustrazione del luogo, non fosse mai che qualche demone fosse ancora nei dintorni, pronto a saltar fuori e a portare a termine i misfatti che gli altri avevano lasciato a metà.

Piangeva Martin, seduto lì, sul letto.

Piangeva in silenzio, le labbra serrate, le mani chiuse nelle mani.

Oscar aveva compreso che il cane era morto, sì, l'aveva vista Sadira stramazzare sotto il colpo a bruciapelo sparato in testa.

Il suono rieccheggiò dentro le viscere così forte che dovette sedersi anche lei, appoggiare le mani sulla pancia, attendere che il respiro s'acquietasse.

Non era sola adesso, non sapeva nulla di come i figli crescono in grembo, intuì che doveva calmarsi, attendere, addomesticando la rabbia dell'impotenza.

Vorticavano i sensi, l'abbraccio teso che l'aveva portata a cedere ad André, solo due sere prima.

S'erano presi, ormai lui la conosceva così bene, nonostante le settimane di silenzio e di rabbia che s'erano riversati addosso, lui aveva compreso che lei lo voleva, nessun cenno, nessun gesto di cortese richiesta.

Non ce n'era stato bisogno…

Le aveva letto dentro, negli occhi, glielo aveva ascoltato nel corpo, il desiderio, quando gli s'era seduta sopra, appoggiandosi piano, aderendo al petto, accettando il respiro sul collo.

Ogni respiro era divenuta intensa richiesta.

Non c'era stata necessità di dirselo, concederlo, invocarlo.

Abbracciò il bambino.

Quello la guardava un poco strano…

Le mani s'incisero scambiandosi segni lievi. Oscar negò accogliendo il dubbio del moccioso.

"Non l'ho detto per davvero che volevo tornare in Francia e lasciare questo posto…".

Il bambino tirò un respiro fondo, il pianto s'era bloccato nei polmoni.

"Volevo convincere quell'uomo a…".

Si bloccò, che spiegazione avrebbe mai potuto spendere che giustificasse l'assurdità che aveva detto?

Si chiese allora se quelle parole non fossero sgorgate piuttosto dall'inconscio desiderio di farla finita davvero con quella terra, con sé stessa incapace di cedere sé stessa a lui, André.

Il luogo non era rilevante. Era lei che doveva mutare atteggiamento.

Le radici si mettono dove si decide di metterle.

Si rese conto che non era ancora riuscita a togliersi i vestiti di dosso.

Un respiro fondo.

Congedò Martin, rassicurandolo che _papà_ sarebbe stato bene, presto, non subito forse, non…

Si ritrovò sola, prese ad osservare le mani.

I palmi screziati di sangue, il sangue di André e quello del demone, mescolati assieme, fusi in unica tonalità così come aveva finito per fare lei, confondere le due esistenze, l'odio ed il dolore incisi nella carne da quell'uomo avevano finito per soffocare l'amore ed il rispetto.

Non era stata in grado di tenerli separati.

Doveva aspettare…

 _Ti sei svegliato presto, forse non hai nemmeno dormito, non lo sai, non ricordi._

 _Nella notte hai ascoltato i suoi passi salire su per la scala, lievi, così diversi da quelli veloci e rapidi che la conducevano nella sua stanza di ritorno dall'ordinaria giornata alla reggia. Certo con quel vestito addosso non le sarà stato facile salire._

 _E' tornata…_

 _Che cosa può significare se non che nulla è accaduto, se non che…_

 _Lo speri, preghi, Dio fa che sia così!_

 _Le stanze inondate di sole, scendi, imbocchi il corridoio che porta nelle cucine, non t'interessano i profumi del mattino, la crostata tiepida, il cioccolato, i biscotti. Prosegui, i passi decisi…_

 _Stai cercando…_

 _La stanzetta del bucato e del rammendo, dove finiscono tutti gli abiti da lavare e poi quelli puliti da stirare, ripiegare e riporre nelle stanze dei padroni._

 _Dev'essere lì…_

 _Nonostante l'ora tarda, tua nonna l'ha certamente attesa e l'ha aiutata a togliersi quella seta di dosso._

 _Dev'essere lì allora quel dannato drappo che sbuca dal buio della tua dannata esistenza._

 _Magari ben nascosto ma…_

 _Eccolo, lì, adagiato sulla sedia, non ancora riadattato al manichino._

 _Il generale non s'azzarda mai a girare da queste parti. Non saprà mai nulla._

 _Allunghi la mano, sfiori la stoffa, ascolti il muto messaggio dell'unico testimone del cuore, il suo cuore, che ha battuto, fasciato, racchiuso, protetto solo dall'esigua seta, per un altro uomo, uno che non sei tu._

 _Non sarai mai tu…_

 _Cerchi…_

 _Cerchi una sgualcitura, un segno del passaggio dell'altro. I ricami sono intatti, le pieghe sono esigue, lei è stata attenta a non sporcalo._

 _Chiedi al drappo di seta, non puoi chiedere a lei._

 _Se le facessi domande, sarebbe lei a domandarti come hai compreso e correresti il rischio d'esser tu stesso compreso. Ha fatto di tutto per tenere nascosti i suoi sentimenti, vedersi scoperta l'allontanerebbe ancora di più._

 _Forse sarà lei un giorno a raccontarti ciò che ha provato._

Continuò ad osservarli dalla finestra, i nuovi compagni di ventura, specie d'esercito frammentato, disarmonico, vestito alla buona, che però s'era dimostrato fidato, unito, capace d'accordarsi per uno scopo comune.

 _Comandante…_

 _André è stato colpito…_

 _E' ferito comandante…_

 _André è ferito…_

Di nuovo le dannate parole. Lo spasmo al ventre la costrinse a sedersi di nuovo. Il vociare s'era sollevato, da sotto, si alzò in piedi, si domandò che stesse accadendo, lo spasmo riprese, intuì che stavolta non poteva, non poteva muovere un passo, fu costretta a restare lì.

Il destino di André contro la vita del figlio che cresceva dentro di lei.

Mai avrebbe immaginato di ritrovarsi a compiere una scelta simile.

 _Ascolta…_

 _C'è un discreto trambusto là fuori. Voci, bisbigliate e poi argentine, passi veloci e poi decisi…_

 _Che sta accadendo?_

 _La servitù accorre…_

 _Donna Lari fa strada…_

 _Vorresti comprendere ma adesso sei stanco, davvero stanco…_

 _E' tutto così assurdo…_

 _Non è possibile, non può essere…_

Bussarono…

"Avanti…".

Donna Lari fece entrare il Dottor Mantini e quello corse agli occhi.

"Come sta André?".

"Eh…m'ha impensierito! Se l'è vista brutta!".

"Come…".

"Ma dico io…ma che gli è venuto in mente d'esporsi a quel modo!".

Il povero medico di campagna era arrabbiato, la rabbia ha il pregio di scansare l'angoscia. Si fa meno fatica a sbraitare che a stare lì senza respiro col cuore straziato che rimbomba nel petto.

Si capiva che quello s'era affezionato.

"Son riuscito ad estrarre la pallottola, a chiudere la ferita, che da quello ch'ho visto non dev'essere neppure la prima volta che gli capita! C'è che adesso dobbiamo aspettare che si svegli. Il sangue che ha perso…".

 _Guarda, si sono fermati tutti davanti alla porta. Prima a spintonarsi, vociare, scherzare tra loro, poi i bambini si sono zittiti._

 _Li hai già visti quei mocciosi, vorresti comprendere che accade ma sei stanco…_

 _La sua stanza…_

 _Martin bussa. La porta si apre…_

 _Vedi, Oscar è lì, è la stessa di sempre, anche se il sorriso è mutato, s'è addolcito e…_

 _I suoi occhi, Dio non riesci neppure più a trovare un paragone per ciò che leggi dentro di lei._

 _Che le è accaduto?_

 _Allora forse non è vero che quella notte non è accaduto nulla…_

 _Possibile…_

Mantini strabuzzò gli occhi alla vista delle mani sporche di sangue.

"Ma voi…".

Negò Oscar. Di nuovo i pensieri cozzavano.

Avrebbe voluto dire che quel sangue era il proprio, perché non fosse quello di André.

Ma se così fosse stato allora sarebbe stata lei ad essere in pericolo. Non poteva più permetterselo, non era più sola…

"Sto…bene…" – balbettò.

"Questo lasciatelo stabilire a me!" – s'intestardì l'ometto che però fu costretto a scansarsi mentre come una furia metteva piede nella stanza la Contessa Miriam Rudolf, sguardo sconvolto, espressione contratta, seguita a ruota dai due mocciosi, Scarlett e Joseph che tenevano sottobraccio Martin.

Come se non bastasse s'erano accodati Ivi e Gregorio.

Insomma s'era radunata una discreta folla, al pari forse di quella che stazionava da basso.

"Come vi sentite?" – interloquì la contessa avvicinandosi, sedendosi, prendendo le mani come si conoscessero da sempre.

I pollici lisciarono delicatamente la pelle fredda, Oscar ascoltò il tepore di mani tiepide.

Sorprendeva l'affetto…

"Io…".

"Mi hanno spiegato…sì insomma…quello che è accaduto…come state…vi fa male…la pancia intendo…".

Il nugulo di bambini stava lì, in religioso silenzio, il fiato sospeso.

Sorprendente esercito…

Oscar scostò lo sguardo, corse a quello di Martin, il piccolo luogotenente, il soffione di Tarassaco, lo scorse un poco agrottato, forse il bambino era troppo piccolo per comprendere e nessuno in effetti gli aveva confidato nulla. Faticavano entrambi, i genitori s'intende, a calarsi nella parte di genitori, figuriamoci condividere il pensiero con altri.

"Sto bene…l'ho detto al dottore…" – tentò lei di rassicurare tutti.

Gli occhi vennero catturati dall'esercito di mocciosi.

Sorprendente fu la vista degli sguardi, intimoriti ma fieri, silenziosi ma tesi, quasi volessero ascoltare attraverso gli occhi ciò che le orecchie non potevano udire né l'intelletto comprendere.

Non riuscì ad opporsi, alla fine

"Ho portato i vestiti di cui vi avevo parlato…intanto che vi cambiate possiamo prendere qualche misura…faremo prestissimo…non ve ne accorgerete…lo so che siete preoccupata…andrà tutto bene…adesso dovete pensare al bambino…non potete mica continuare a girare vestita così!".

"Madame…contessa…".

Le parole ammansivano l'ansia. La strategia dell'abbigliamento, per quanto frivola ed inconsistente, pareva aver fatto presa. Non si trattava di vestiti qualsiasi.

L'adattamento delle misure degli abiti presupponeva un futuro prossimo in cui sarebbero stati necessari, indispensabili. Così s'aggirava la stizza e la vergogna di piegarsi al rituale in tale frangente.

 _Ascolta…_

 _Stanno discutendo di stoffe, vestiti._

 _Non può essere…_

 _Oscar…_

 _La sua uniforme, la sua vita…_

 _Tu…_

 _Che ne sarà di te se lei…_

 _Che cosa è accaduto quella notte?_

I passi rimbombarono nel corridoio, dapprima mesti, poi più veloci.

I mocciosi in gruppo si davano manforte, capaci d'acquietare l'ansia reciproca.

Sparirono alla vista.

La porta si chiuse.

 _Che sta accadendo?_

 _Li osservi mentre si rincorrono nel cortile. Bambini…_

 _Ascolta il cuore, ti pare più leggero adesso, anche se sei stanco e non comprendi._

 _Un bambino ha questo potere…_

 _Curare una ferita, colmare la solitudine, disperdere la disperazione, scuotere l'esistenza al punto da renderla irriconoscibile…_

 _Un bambino…_

 _Non un bambino qualunque…_

 _Un figlio…_

 _Suo figlio…_

 _Tuo figlio?_

 _T'importa?_

 _T'importa davvero sapere che cosa è accaduto!?_

 _T'importa comprendere se quel drappo di seta è scivolato via dal petto, giù, perdendosi nel buio, mentre la sua bocca s'apriva ad accogliere quella dell'uomo che lei ha scelto d'amare, mentre il corpo s'adattava docile all'intenso incedere dell'uomo che ha scelto di amare, dentro di lei, fino a farle male, fino a prendersi i pensieri, l'amore, la rabbia, la paura, la vergogna, il desiderio?_

 _T'importa sapere se lei s'è affidata alle mani dell'altro e s'è lasciata guidare, baciare, accarezzare…_

 _Sei stanco adesso, non pensare più._

 _Magari prova a scendere giù anche tu, in mezzo ai mocciosi…_

 _Vedi quello più piccolo, sai chi è, prendilo sulle spalle così che anche lui potrà correre al pari di quelli più grandi. Gli farai da spalla…_

 _Respira…_

Immersa nella vasca.

Nella calma le immagini presero a rovesciarsi addosso, affollandosi…

Il sangue schizzato sulla sabbia, il corpo inerme del giovane ch'era morto sgozzato, forse senza nemmeno sapere perché.

Le grida, le grida, fin quasi a sentire la gola spezzarsi, per imporre a Martin di andarsene, salvarsi.

Tutto stava lì, anche se chiudeva gli occhi, tutto stava lì.

Aveva ucciso di nuovo.

Prima o poi sarebbe accaduto che qualcuno le avrebbe chiesto perché, contestandole la macabra scia di morte che colmava la sua esistenza.

Cozzavano i sentori dolci della mandorla e del miele e del marsiglia di contro a quelli della salsedine, della sabbia marcia, delle alghe morte.

Scavavano la ruvida consistenza della pietra fredda, erosa dalla muffa, che aveva accolto il corpo inciso dalla furia del demone nella casa diroccata e solitaria, contro la tiepida stoffa di seta intrecciata alla lana che le era scivolata addosso, era bastata solo una prova, morbida, soffice, a fasciarle il petto e i fianchi.

Impercettibilmente, la vita si faceva strada.

Doveva aspettare…

No, basta…

S'infilò di nuovo i vecchi calzoni, la camicia, il gilet lungo. Faticava a chiudere tutto. Non le importava…

Gli abiti che aveva provato dovevano essere aggiustati, tempo qualche giorno. E lei non sarebbe certo rimasta lì ad attendere che fossero pronti.

Persino quella sera, quando venne colta dalla pazzia d'indossare un abito, uno più femminile s'intendeva, rammentò d'aver faticato a lasciarsi chiudere il busto sul petto, quasi stava per soffocare.

Rammentò quand'era uscita, aveva incontrato André, lui aveva alzato lo sguardo sulle scale, muto, era rimasto lì, a guardarla.

Si sarebbe aspettata un rimprovero, una battuta sagace sulla visione. No, lui era stato zitto, allora per un istante era stata colta dal panico, pensando che lui avesse compreso la pazzia che le era scivolata addosso.

Lui era rimasto in silenzio, l'aveva aiutata a tirarsi dietro il drappo di seta, l'aveva guardata e…

Davvero, lo comprendeva solo adesso ciò che lui le aveva chiesto quella sera.

Muto…

S'immaginò.

Lui l'amava anche allora.

Quel gesto, quel vestito, quel drappo di seta stretto tra le mani, aggiustato per non intralciare il passo, dovevano averlo straziato.

Lei non era stata responsabile ma così era stato.

S'immaginò e si sentì morire adesso che l'amava e comprendeva…

Muta attese.

Attese che tutti lasciassero scorrere il tempo e che la sua anima potesse finalmente ricongiungersi a quella di lui.

Non bussò, solo pochi istanti davanti alla porta.

Poi entrò. La vecchia stanza di André…

Sulla torre dove lui aveva deciso di stare sarebbe stato troppo difficile trasportarlo.

S'avvicinò al letto, scrutò il viso pallido, la fronte nascosta dai capelli neri, sparsi, ribelli.

Appoggiò una mano per scostarli, percepì il calore, la pelle morbida.

Da quanto tempo non ascoltava quel calore.

No, non quello del fulgido amplesso che li aveva uniti, nella foga di sfidarsi a detestarsi più dell'altro. Non quello…

Anche quello…

Dio, non capiva più nulla.

Voleva solo che si svegliasse, che le parlasse…

Non le importava più di nulla.

Al diavolo chi era più forte, più testardo, più silenzioso, chi sapeva più dell'altro.

Si sedette, non una parola, chiuse gli occhi.

Si guidò a stendersi accanto a lui, la mano si posò sulla guancia, voleva sentire la pelle, il calore.

Non voleva staccarsi…

"Apri gli occhi…".

Un sussurro...

"Fammi posto Grandier…".

S'avvicinò di più, appoggiò la testa nell'incavo della spalla, la tempia in ascolto del riverbero del battito del cuore.

Batteva…

Si rannicchiò lì, accanto, raggomitolata a lato del corpo disteso di lui, il respiro imbastito sul ritmo del cuore silenzioso dell'altro.

Così presero a risolgere i _loro_ ricordi.

Ammise che ne aveva meno, lei. Aveva sempre saputo che lui aveva una memoria migliore.

Forse perché lui _aveva vissuto entrambi, loro…_

Così lui ricordava tutto, i particolari, le parole, i gesti, i silenzi.

Lei no, lei aveva sempre vissuto solo per sé stessa.

Era talmente abituata a farlo che l'aveva fatto ancora, giustificando l'isolamento in cui s'era messa ed in cui alla fine aveva messo lui, per via di come era vissuta.

Infinito dedalo che poi ritorna sempre al punto di partenza.

Chiuse gli occhi, si perse nel battito. Si lasciò cullare dal respiro lento, dal cuore che batteva piano.

Gli prese a mano, le dita s'inanellarono stringendo un poco la presa, la tirò piano adagiandosi la mano di lui sulla pancia che s'era scoperta.

Il pregio di calzoni e camicia è che si scostano in fretta e ci si può toccare davvero, accarezzando la pelle.

L'urgenza di farlo, l'urgenza di non poter attendere oltre…

Prese a raccontare del presente allora, il passato no, quello non aveva più senso.

"Quando ho saputo che ero incinta…per un istante ho pensato fosse accaduto un miracolo. Non avrei mai immaginato d'esser proprio io a divenire custode di un'altra vita che nascerà attraverso di me. Avevo pensato di venire a morire in questo posto e invece…mi sarei dovuta fidare di questo istinto e raccontarti tutto…tutto…che forse questo bambino non era tuo e forse non nascerà davvero e…io potrei morire, anche per questo…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Che avresti detto? Non lo so, ma non non l'ho fatto! Non ho avuto il coraggio. Ho temuto che tu avresti pensato che il mio destino s'era compromesso per causa tua…è stato difficile ciò che abbiamo vissuto…siamo stati due incoscenti…tutti e due. Ma non sarebbe bastato dircelo. Ho avuto paura che tu non avresti accettato di perdermi ...avresti potuto pensare che questo figlio…".

La voce si contrasse…

Inimmaginabile…

"Non ho avuto coraggio d'affidarmi te, di fare solo ciò che tu ti saresti aspettato da me…solo questo…".

Un istante…

"Lo so…se tu mi guardassi adesso mi diresti…".

André non la guardava.

Il respiro lento…

Oscar comprese che André non avrebbe detto nulla.

Il solco scavato non si colmava con delle semplici scuse.

André era stato chiaro, le ragioni del silenzio non gl'interessavano più.

"Mi diresti che non è cambiato nulla…",

I ricordi riemersero, inevitabili.

Essi s'ammantavano del pensiero di entrambi adesso che lei sapeva, adesso che sapeva d'essere stata amata anche allora, nel loro passato.

"Ricordi? Quando indossai quel vestito...non lo sapevo…non m'ero accorta che mi amavi. L'ho indossato forse per illudermi che sarebbe bastato un drappo di seta per rivelare d'essere una donna e invece tu lo sapevi che non sarebbe stato possibile. Forse lo sapevo anch'io ma non avevo scelta. La vita che vivevo non mi avrebbe consentito d'avvicinarmi a nessuno, non mi avrebbe consentito di lasciarmi osservare…tu l'hai sempre fatto invece, l'hai sempre saputo che ero una donna…".

Gli occhi prendevano a chiudersi…

"No…non è cambiato nulla…anzi no…forse questa volta è stato anche peggio. Non è per ciò che tu hai fatto ma per ciò che non ti ho detto…le parole che non ti ho detto…ti amavo e ti ho riservato solo silenzio…non ho esitato a lasciarti fuori dalla mia vita…non l'ho fatto per ferirti…".

Il respiro lento…

Non udiva più nulla se non il battito del cuore.

"Dove sei adesso André? Stai ascoltando la mia voce come io ho ascoltato la tua? Ti ho ascoltato sai mentre ricordavi di quell'estate, la prima trascorsa assieme, ad Arras, a stanare lepri e cavalcare liberi. Mi piacevano le more. T'avevo costretto a seguirmi fino ai rovi giù al ruscello…mi avevano sempre detto di non farlo e io no, ti avevo portato lì, ero scesa giù, mi ero graffiata ed ero stata sgridata per questo…ecco…forse allora nemmeno tu sapevi d'amarmi, ma c'eri, eri lì, assieme a me. Ma la tua punizione era stata ben peggiore della mia. Saresti dovuto restare al tuo posto, non arrogarti il diritto d'essere pari a me…".

Gli occhi si chiusero, non sapeva se lui stesse ascoltando.

"Io ho fatto lo stesso…di nuovo…ti ho impedito di essere uguale a me. Di sapere di questo figlio…e quando è accaduto è stato troppo tardi…".

 _L'hai raggiunta, ti sei seduto, poco lontano da lei._

 _Ascolti il suo silenzio._

 _Oscar è lì, le dita strette alla tazza di tè, si capisce che non ha dormito molto, è stanca…_

 _Guardala…_

 _Osserva i suoi occhi, chiedile che è accaduto, senza chiederle nulla._

 _Lei solleva lo sguardo, la mente corre fuori al giardino, poi ritorna dentro, ti guarda adesso…_

 _I suoi occhi, tonalità azzurrate mai uguali a sé stesse…_

 _Ti sorride lieve, tu fai altrettanto._

 _E' tutto finito, non è accaduto nulla, lei è ancora la stessa o forse no, forse ha compreso che amare è altro, che amare è passione assoluta, infinitamente impercettibile, sublime contrarsi del cuore e della pancia, mentre i pensieri si riempiono e si fondono._

 _L'amore non cura…_

 _L'amore scava ed annienta…_

"Vorrei dirti che davvero quella notte non accadde nulla… il conte…non gli ho dato il tempo di comprendere ch'ero io, dal momento che lui stesso mi aveva rivelato che Oscar François de Jarjayes era uno dei migliori amici che avesse mai avuto. Non mi ha riconosciuto…forse perché nemmeno io sarei stata capace di riconoscermi. Neppure sapevo più chi ero. Io mi vedevo in te…solo in te…e…e…".

Sorrise Oscar…

"Chissà forse solo se ci fossi stato tu accanto a me…solo così forse lui mi avrebbe visto davvero. Avrebbe riconosciuto me attraverso di te…".

Le dita si strinsero alle dita.

La mano di André appoggiata sulla pancia, sulla pelle calda, sul soffio di vita che cresceva e che voleva vivere a discapito di tutto.

"Volevo solo dirti che questo è tuo figlio…il tuo bambino…o…chissà la tua bambina…non ci avevo ancora pensato…una bambina…sarebbe bello se davvero potessimo vedere il suo volto, toccare la sua pelle, osservare il suo sorriso…sarebbero il tuo ed il mio…il nostro…".

Si fermò, sopraffatta dalle parole, la gola si chiuse, il respiro faticò ad uscire.

Ammise che aveva ragione André.

Il silenzio non si cancella con le parole…

Il silenzio porta solo silenzio…

"Non so se mi amerai ancora…non lo so…ma...non ti lascio amore mio…".

Neppure una lacrima, un sorriso dolce inarcò le labbra, vicinissime a quelle di André.

Sentiva il suo respiro su di sé.

Dentro…

"Non ho via d'uscita André. Io vivo per te. E sarà così finché avrò vita. Non potrò mai essere o esistere senza di te. Ti sento ora, come tu mi hai sentito quando ero io a compiere il mio viaggio per salvarmi. Mi hai tenuta stretta a te e io sono tornata da te. Ti aspetterò amore mio…imparerò ad aspettarti come tu hai fatto con me…solo…non so…quanto tempo…".

Oscar non riuscì a finire la frase.

Strinse le dita, la mano di lui inerme, il respiro lieve…

 _Dentro di lei cresce un figlio…_

 _La vita scorre davvero dentro di lei…_

 _E dentro la tua._

 _Tu dovrai accogliere quella vita…_

 _E non avrà importanza sapere se essa è anche tua…_

 _Quello sarà comunque il vostro bambino e dovrà nascere e…_

 _Sì, anche lei dovrà vivere._

 _Non lo sai se lei ti amerà ancora, se sarà capace d'amare ciò che ha visto dentro di te, il risentimento, il rancore, demoni che affondano le radici nel profondo del passato._

 _Sarà capace di accettarti ancora accanto a sé e fidarsi di te, tu che le hai negato di fidarsi di te e fidarsi persino di sé stessa?_

 _Fidarsi di te, anche nel dolore, anche nel silenzio._

 _Dovrai combattere contro te stesso, contro il tempo passato…_

 _Dovrai imparare ad asciugare le paludi, dissodare la terra, erigere steccati, piantare ulivi, fare nodi per tirar su le vele, ascoltare la muta voce di tuo figlio, accogliere la vita che nascerà, sfidare il tempo, quello che verrà e quello che è stato._

 _Forse un giorno saremo liberi, lo saremo davvero, in questa terra, in questo tempo._

 _O forse…_

 _Non ha importanza quanto dovremo aspettare…_

 _Forse in un'altra terra e in un altro tempo…_

36


	47. Moto perpetuo

_Nessuno può amarci abbastanza da renderci felici se non amiamo davvero noi stesse,_

 _perché quando nel nostro vuoto andiamo cercando l'amore,_

 _possiamo trovare solo altro vuoto._

 _Donne che amano troppo_

 _R. Norwood_

 _ **Moto perpetuo**_

 _12 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, mattino…_

Le ombre lasciavano tiepidamente il posto alla luce che prendeva ad inondare la cucina dal lato est, quello dove il sole sorgeva.

Il globo ovattato si faceva strada, saliva dalla coltre azzurrina, nuvolaglia che presto sarebbe stata spazzata via dalla brezza.

I gabbiani giù dalla spiaggia volavano radenti al pelo dell'acqua, attendendo di poter solcare correnti più calde che avrebbero consentito di salire su e poi ripiombare giù sui banchi di pesciolini che s'avvicinavano alla riva, per via del mare freddo.

Era appena uscita dalla stanza di André.

Erano trascorsi tre giorni da quando era stato ferito.

Qualche mugugno di febbrile vaneggiamento e null'altro.

Era riuscita a dargli da bere che pochi sorsi d'acqua, in un sonno a tratti agitato, a tratti calmo.

Gli occhi erano rimasti fissi al suo profilo, le guance scavate, la barba allungata, lo sguardo chiuso.

Si ritrovò davanti all'intero consesso familiare dei Simon.

"Che sta accadendo?" – chiese andando a sedersi al tavolaccio della cucina, interrogando prima lo sguardo scuro di Donna Lari e poi quello contratto di Valentino e infine quello più sfuggente ma severo del custode Cristiano.

Si ritrovò la mano destra impolverata di farina. Ci soffiò sopra, la polvere si gonfiò vaporosa nel raggio di sole.

Un colpetto alla porta…

"Oh! Eccolo! Ci mancava sua signoria il suddito del re pazzo!" – punzecchiò Donna Lari alla vista di Sir Joseph Hornett che faceva ingresso togliendosi il capello e chinando il capo in segno di saluto.

Un sorrisetto tirato ricambiò l'affondo della donna.

Tra i due non correva buon sangue, vai a capire perché!

Un cenno silenzioso da parte del custode mentre la moglie si fece indietro, mani nelle mani, sguardo aggrottato, forse presagendo di ritrovarsi davanti l'energumeno per cui aveva provato istantanea antipatia.

Quello invece s'era ben guardato dall'entrare.

"Non temete madame…il mio amico mi attende fuori…" – s'era affrettato a tranquilizzarla Hornett.

L'altra sbuffò che non ci stava a passare per intransigente ma insomma, non è che il compare dell'inglese avesse un aspetto proprio amichevole.

Decise comunque di tornare alla carica.

La faccenda non prometteva nulla di buono…

Come si permettevano il marito ed il figlio di disturbare madame per una simile incombenza! Si sarebbero dovuti arrangiare in altro modo!

Scostò nervosamente il vassoio che aveva preparato, le tazze tintinnarono scontrandosi tra loro, il coperchio della teiera quasi cadde a terra.

Un gesto secco, inutile, che tanto madame era già lì e non era necessario portare il tè da nessuna parte. Ma da qualche parte il nervoso andava sfogato.

"Non se ne parla proprio…Valentino…sei forse impazzito?!".

Donna Lari si piantò davanti al figlio, pugni ai fianchi, per poi passare in rassegna al granitico silenzio del marito.

L'altro sapeva che contraddire la moglie non era bene ma la questione era troppo importante per esser messa da parte in attesa che il padrone riprendesse conoscenza.

Il viso era tirato, anche lui era preoccupato per la salute di Monsieur Grandier e anche lui avrebbe volentieri mandato a monte l'affare, ma ricordava bene quello che era accaduto durante il viaggio a Roma e sapeva quanto il padrone ci tenesse all'opportunità che veniva loro offerta in quei giorni.

"Di che si tratta?" – chiese Oscar andando con lo sguardo al figlio della custode.

L'intervento fece innalzare la tensione, Donna Lari intuiva che raccontare tutto alla padrona sarebbe stata una pessima idea, che conoscendola, quella non ci avrebbe impiegato che pochi minuti ad accettare.

Rinforzò il rimprovero: "Come puoi chiedere a madame di fare una cosa simile? Venire con voi al pascolo a vedere degli stupidi cavalli?! Ma non ti rendi conto di cosa potrebbe accaderle? Lo sai anche tu quello che ha passato!".

Il figliolo per un istante si contrasse, spaventato più all'idea di creare altri guai, oltre quello che si erano quasi lasciati alle spalle, che non irritare il senso di protezione verso la padrona ch'era sgorgato nel cuore della madre come un lago che risorge dalle viscere della terra.

"E' importante…" – accennò Valentino Simon.

"Lasciatelo parlare…" – s'intromise Oscar, la mente lontana da lì, accanto ad André.

Era la prima volta che quelle persone chiedevano espressamente di parlare con lei. Una ragione doveva esserci. La ragione alla fine era sempre quella.

 _Lei…_

André non c'era ma era come se fosse lì.

Per acquietare la madre, Valentino Simon si fece scudo, anche lui, del padrone, come se lui fosse lì.

"Il padrone ha detto di rivolgerci a madame se avessimo avuto necessità e lui non ci fosse stato…" – biascicò – "Io eseguo solo i suoi ordini!".

Così si sarebbe dovuta calmare l'irritazione di Donna Lari.

Si eseguiva un ordine di Monsieur Grandier, mica si faceva di testa propria.

Cristiano Simon stava zitto.

Ad Oscar parve che il silenzio fosse ammantato d'una cupa insofferenza.

Aveva compreso che all'altro nulla sfuggiva. Era attento ai particolari, alle sfumature dei discorsi, anche se non era genere di persona che poi s'intrometteva.

E lei s'era ben guardata dal forzare tale indole, che tutto sommato si assomigliavano lei e quel burbero omone, visto che entrambi non erano persone loquaci ed amavano di gran lunga restare in disparte ed intervenire solo quando strettamente necessario.

Mai si sarebbe potuto immaginare che quella nota di carattere l'avessero appresa per vie tanto differenti, lei frequentando la reggia di Versailles per sottrarsi alla morbosa curiosità dei cortigiani, l'altro perché nato nelle placide campagne della Toscana.

"Parlate, vi ascolto…" – tagliò corto Oscar. Non era abituata a tale cortina di protezione, anche se era confortante ritrovarcisi immersa, suo malgrado.

"Si tratta…vedete…" – prese a balbettare il giovane.

Le nocche incisero il tavolo, il suono secco riverberò insofferenza.

La polvere di farina bianca sbuffò ancora…

Oscar fissò Valentino Simon, lo sguardo imponeva di proseguire senza tanti convenevoli.

"Riguarda il viaggio a Roma…" – s'intromise Cristiano Simon con sopresa di tutti i presenti, che non si aspettavano di sentire la voce di quello – "Il padrone ha conosciuto alcuni compratori di cavalli…".

Fu la volta del figlio di proseguire: "Di Sua Santità…il…il…Papa…".

Sorprendente il riferimento.

Oscar rimase zitta, lo sguardo s'aprì impercettibilmente. Evitò di fare commenti lasciando agli altri l'onore di proseguire.

"Siamo riusciti a contrattare la vendita dei _gentile…_ ".

Lì non potè starsene zitta che non comprendeva…

"I _gentile_?".

"Si chiamano così i cavalli che alleviamo qui. Sono agili, veloci, certo poco adatti al combattimento ma utili per gli spostamenti di carrozze, paramenti e guardie…".

"I _gentile_ …" – ripetè Oscar e nel tono una sorta di carezza.

Mai nome era da considerarsi più adatto ad un cavallo che aveva suscitato tanto entusiasmo in André. C'era da immaginarsi che quella razza avesse colpito benevolmente i sensi e le aspettative.

"E cosa…" – si permise di chiedere che non comprendeva il nesso con un avvenimento ormai concluso ed oltretutto inciso dolorosamente nella testa. S'era rifiutata di andare con André e lui era partito per Roma assieme a quella donna. Si erano perduti per alcune settimane e André era ritornato ferito nel corpo ed ancora di più nell'animo. Lui s'era ritirato sulla torre, le parole tra di loro s'erano inasprite ancora di più, segno tangibile che l'indifferenza che lui aveva tentato di mettere tra sé e lei non pagava ed anzi aveva scavato un solco ancora più profondo.

Non si poteva stare lontani.

A loro due non sarebbe mai stato concesso.

André l'aveva compreso alla fine…

L'esito di quel combattimento silenzioso s'era consumato in quell'amplesso finale, gridato senza voce, strappato dalla carne dell'altro, quasi animalesco, che li aveva forse appagati nel reciproco senso di possesso ma stravolti nell'anima.

Deglutì Oscar, il ventre che in quei giorni aveva avuto modo di rilassarsi, per via del riposo forzato, si contrasse di nuovo. Nessuno spasmo, solo l'incedere del desiderio che risaliva ed innervava i muscoli dissotterrando vibrazioni ancestrali.

"Alcuni emissari di Sua Santità…verranno qui nei prossimi giorni…vorrebbero vedere altri animali. E' gente fidata. Tramite l'intercessione di…di…".

Il balbettio iniziava ad innervosirla…

Un guizzo, lo sguardo piantato al giovane custode.

"Parlate pure apertamente!" – l'incalzò lei nervosa – "Se avete necessità del mio aiuto è bene che io sappia perché. Non vedo il motivo di girare attorno alla questione…".

Un soffio, l'altro mandò giù, la prese come un ordine la richiesta di farla finita e andare al sodo…

"Donna Artemisia de La Tour…ecco…lei conosce i signori d'Altavilla…di Roma…Sua Eccellenza il Signor Tancredi…suo figlio è il fidanziato di Mademoiselle Ambrose del La Tour…la sorella…".

"So chi sono queste persone!" – l'incitò stizzita che però il nome di quella donna aveva innalzato la smania.

Che c'entrava quella adesso…

"Il Signor Tancredi ha scritto a Donna Artemisia che gli emissari arriveranno dopo domani. Ci ha avvertiti…quelli vorrebbero vedere altri animali e se del caso acquistarne perché sono rimasti soddisfatti delle bestie che hanno comprato la volta precedente. Il padrone…il padrone ci contava su questo…".

L'espressione severa, un moto di disappunto…

"Non capisco cosa c'entro io…".

Cristiano s'intromise di nuovo, che non si capiva se era per risentimento oppure per fiducia.

Non si comprendeva s'era infastidito dal fatto che quella donna dovesse essere coinvolta nella faccenda, e, in quanto donna, non ce ne sarebbe stato nessun motivo, oppure perché lui si sentisse messo da parte dalla volontà del padrone.

"Il padrone ha detto che dobbiamo riferire a voi se lui non ci fosse stato. Dobbiamo scegliere gli animali più adatti…noi avremmo già in mente quali ma dobbiamo necessariamente scomodare vossignoria…che ci venga a confermare la nostra scelta…".

Stupore…

Silenzio…

"Io dovrei…" – fu lei stavolta a balbettare. Era sorpresa…

Donna Lari s'insinuò nell'esitazione della padrona scambiandola per uno sdegnato rifiuto a farsi coinvolgere in una faccenda simile.

"E gliel'ho già detto io a stì due che si devono arrangiare! Vuoi mai che questa storia vada a finire male! E per degli animalacci voi dovreste rischiare…se…".

La mano sollevata contro la custode. Lo sguardo severo che imponeva di finirla lì.

L'affetto e la preoccupazione erano ben accetti, l'importante era non superare certi limiti.

Il limite era lì lì per essere oltrepassato. Forse non la conosceva ancora bene Donna Lari la sua nuova padrona.

Oscar intuì la necessità del custode e di suo figlio. Nulla di particolarmente importante o rilevante, in fondo quei due se la sarebbero cavata meglio di tutti, che i cavalli li conoscevano e sapevano bene quali e quanti sarebbero stati adatti alla trattativa.

Intuiva che la richiesta ch'essi esponevano c'entrasse con André, in qualche modo lui voleva coinvolgerla ed averla al suo fianco.

André non c'era…

Era come se fosse stato lì però e glielo avesse chiesto, interrogandola, lo sguardo sereno ed intenso.

Un'inezia, ma la voleva al suo fianco, forse proprio nel tacito intento di stanarla dal suo torpore affinchè in quel luogo provasse ad immergersi davvero.

Il paese non le apparteneva, forse nemmeno le abitudini, né i tramonti o le voci o gli sguardi ma era necessario iniziare a metterci radici, anche se non era certo se quelle radici avrebbero avuto la fortuna d'attecchire o no.

André parlava spesso attraverso i suoi silenzi.

Dio, era davvero più bravo di lei, non c'erano dubbi.

"Mi rendo disponibile ad accompagnarvi…" – intervenne Sir Joseph Hornett guadagnandosi lo sguardo immusonito della custode che di tutto aveva necessità in quel momento tranne che delle galanterie del novello cavalier servente che, a suo modesto parere, avrebbe solo dovuto alzare i tacchi e tornarsene da dove era venuto.

Fu lì lì per dirglielo davvero…

"Intuisco che la questione sia importante per il vostro padrone…" – la prevenne l'inglese che quello aveva capito che a nominare Monsieur Grandier in quel posto tutti si sarebbero levati il cappello dalla testa e avrebbero eseguito rigorisamente le direttive.

Lui, al contrario, aveva solo la necessità di trascorrere qualche ora da solo con _madame…_

Donna Lari rimase di sasso, più che altro alla ricerca d'una soluzione al guaio, dato ch'era difficile scegliere tra un ordine del padrone e la salute della nuova padrona.

Qualche istante.

Poi il lampo corse negli occhi della comare inviperita dalla piega degli eventi.

Apparve evidente il ragionamento della donna, che dentro di sé si doveva esser detta che anche il nuovo padrone poteva _andare al diavolo_ e se Monsier Grandier avesse saputo quali erano le circostanze di quella astrusa richiesta, anche lui, sì anche lui si sarebbe detto d'accordo nell'evitare di scomodare madame.

"Prego, non potete andare! Nelle vostre condizioni poi…non dovete cavalcare…anche il padrone aveva ordinato di farvi usare la carrozza per spostarvi…lassù non ci s'arriva in carrozza…dovreste andare a cavallo e poi camminare! Ma come si fa!? Dovete pensare alla _vostra salute_!".

Cristiano Simon parlava poco.

Quanto necessario e solo s'era indispensabile.

"Donna!" – tuonò risoluto – "Vedi di comprendere e d'imparare a star zitta!".

Sussultò Oscar. A poco a poco emergevano il carattere e l'indole dei presenti, a rappresentanza forse del più variegato popolo italico. Si stupì e quasi le venne da ridere…

"Vi prego…" – intervenne.

Un respiro fondo, un sorriso lieve…

Le dita scostarono i capelli dal viso.

In un istante quello strano teatrino le risultò sorprendentemente familiare, forse un poco rozzo ma di certo più autentico di quello in cui s'era dipanata la sua vita.

Come se lei ci fosse sempre vissuta dentro.

"Non dovete temere…adesso sto bene…ho attraversato situazioni ben peggiori di una passeggiata in mezzo alla campagna…so badare a me stessa e non correrò nessun pericolo. Non accadrà nulla né a me…nè al bambino…".

Fu la volta dell'inglese di sussultare, seppur mantenendosi assolutamente muto.

Lo sguardo si sgranò…

Fu costretto a guardare l'altra, ad intuire e riconoscere una sorta di luce nuova nello sguardo, nulla d'eclatante. Sì, il volto era diverso, stanco, teso, ma sorprendentemente lieve, come se adesso una forza nuova imponesse di combattere, non più per sé stessa ma per altri.

Aveva pensato fosse per l'uomo che amava o per il moccioso che quei due s'erano tirati dietro dalla nave.

No, era per qualcun altro ancora.

"Non ci saremmo permessi di disturbarvi se non perché è importante…il padrone…a Roma…".

Oscar rimase sullo sguardo del custode. Tacitamente lo invitò a proseguire.

"Era contento d'aver ceduto tutti i cavalli…poi…".

"Basta!" – saltò su Donna Lari – "Se sta cosa sa' da fare fatela in fretta!".

Oscar rimase lì, appesa alle parole del custode, pertugio esile sul tempo in cui lei e André erano vissuti lontani. Si morse il labbro, l'intervento di Donna Lari s'era rivelato quanto mai inopportuno, perché invece lei avrebbe voluto sapere di quel viaggio che aveva rappresentato una dolorosa parentesi per lei e per André.

Tacitamente comprese che anche il custode avrebbe voluto parlare.

"Comprendo la vostra richiesta…" – esordì Oscar di nuovo, la mente lontano, a lui, ad André.

 _André si fida di te…_

 _Tu non l'hai fatto…_

"Verrò con voi...vorrei però che fosse prima possibile…".

 _Lui ha già stabilito che questa sarebbe stata la sua vita e la terra in cui avrebbe voluto vivere…_

 _Tu no!_

"Andremo a vedere i cavalli e vi aiuterò nella vostra scelta…per la resto dovrete fare da soli…".

 _Un passo alla volta…_

"Non è il caso d'incontrare altre persone…".

 _Assieme, non lo sai più se sarà assieme…_

Cristiano Simon annuì.

Non gli era necessario sapere perché il nuovo padrone avesse stabilito di scegliere quella donna come latrice della voce del primo, la fiducia che riponeva in lui era ragione più che sufficiente, la stessa che aveva imposto di mantenere il silenzio sulla presenza della nuova padrona, così come del resto avevano avuto pregio di fare il rispetto e la devozione verso l'antico padrone.

"E meglio che siate voi a condurre le trattative…" – spiegò Oscar – "André si fida e la cosa vale anche per me…".

Un altro cenno di consenso da parte del custode.

"Sarà fatto…".

"Guai a te se le capita qualcosa!" – sibilò Donna Lari al figlio, prenendogli il braccio come in una morsa, prima che quello sparisse dalla stanza per andare a preparare la carrozza.

Per il momento, la questione importante divenne quella.

I gendarmi erano stati convinti che quelli _fatti fuori_ dai contadini era gentaglia venuta dal mare, malintenzionata, che già aveva provato a portarsi via la figlia dei Conti Rudolf e il conte era stato bravo ad appoggiare la versione, che poi del tutto campata in aria non era.

La compattezza dello scenario aveva dissipato i dubbi più immediati, i morti erano stati seppelliti velocemente in una fossa, una benedizione, e nemmeno un fiore sulla terra che avrebbe coperto i corpi.

Nessun accenno sgusciò dalla bocca s'una fantomatica taglia, anche perché era bene che quel particolare non finisse nella testa e nelle bocche sbagliate, vuoi mai che a qualcun altro fosse venuto in mente di provare a riscattare il dannato denaro.

Le bestie feroci…

Quelle piantate nel cuore, quelle no, non era possibile seppellirle sotto terra.

Le bestie feroci andavano ammansite, accarezzate, addomesticate.

Non c'era altro modo di sconfiggerle che attendere…

Non potè non tornare nella stanza di André, velocemente, solo per un cenno, un saluto.

Gli occhi s'adagiarono al volto.

Pareva sereno André, dormiva davvero adesso, forse stanco d'una ancestrale e profondissima stanchezza che non era quella dei tre mesi intensi ch'erano già trascorsi da quando erano giunti alla tenuta.

Fu costretta a pensare a ritroso Oscar.

Alla corte di Parigi, antro infernale che aveva accolto il fugace brivido della perduta coscienza…

Alla fuga, al tempo in cui s'erano perduti e poi ritrovati, al viaggio, intensamente denso d'incontri, amore, sesso, rimproveri, grida, recriminazioni, fino ad arrivare all'ultimo combattimento, forse il più duro di tutti perché in esso s'erano ritrovati avversari e forse non era mai davvero accaduto.

André s'era rivelato davvero implacabile.

Entrambi si conoscevano bene, talmente bene che s'erano dati per scontato, tutt'e due, ritrovandosi invece ammantati ed avvolti dal potente richiamo che li univa, pari alla rabbia che li aveva divisi.

E come avversari erano stati spietati l'una contro l'altro al punto da rischiare di perdersi davvero.

Non lo sapeva ancora se era accaduto…

André s'era sfinito allora, era inutile cercare chissà dove la ragione di quello strano sonno profondo.

Oscar adesso stava lì, in ascolto del corpo frantumato dall'ultimo assalto d'uno dei tanti demoni in cui s'erano imbattuti da tutta una vita. Il demone che stava dentro di lei…

Non quello fuori.

 _L'illusione è il divertimento preferito del demonio…_

Prese il viso tra le mani e si accostò…

"Torno presto…aspettami…vedrò finalmente i cavalli di cui mi avevi tanto parlato…cercherò di non deluderti…ma tu aspettami…".

Gli occhi si posarono su quelli mesti di Donna Lari.

"Prendetevi cura di André, madame. Tornerò prestissimo…grazie…".

La voce si contrasse…

Donna Lari intuì i pensieri dell'altra. Era la prima volta che la donna ch'era divenuta, suo malgrado, la nuova padrona di Alcantia, ringraziava e affidava uno sguardo profondamente riconoscente, quasi commosso.

La breve lontananza sarebbe stata colmata dal pensiero che André non sarebbe stato solo e che…

Quella era la casa, la sua casa, la loro casa…

Non erano solo pietre e legno e gelsomini rampicanti e rose addormentate e lampi di mare e voli radenti di gabbiani e…

Era…

La _loro_ casa…

Lo sguardo si alzò, la mano s'era necessariamente dovuta affidare a quella di Sir Joseph Hornett, un passo falso sulle roccette sporgenti…

"Grazie…".

"Dovere…".

L'inglese era al suo fianco, improvvisamente pareva che la lingua si fosse asciugata, incapace di azzardare filippiche sulla difesa dei più deboli e sui diritti di cui si stava discutendo nella capitale di Francia. Ce li aveva lì, sulla punta della lingua, tutti quei discorsoni, ma no, adesso pareva che solo il silenzio gli avrebbe consentito di dialogare con la donna che stava accompagnando al famigerato pascolo, che altro non era che un'imponente radura d'erba, protetta da uno steccato alto fino alla spalla, circondato dalla coltre di querce e ontani e platani e…

Intorno, sulle colline basse, si dipanavano dalla coltre della nebbia, nastri di vegetazione rosso sbiadito e giallo bruciato, mentre una leggera brezza accarezzava i visitatori del luogo un po' sperduto nel quale la natura sembrava ancora avere il sopravvento sulla mano dell'uomo.

Gli occhi presero a misurare le dimensioni del recinto. Era impossibile arrivare a scorgerle interamente. Solo un gabbiano, o un falco, che avesse deciso di cogliere una corrente calda ascensionale, per arrivare su, su, su in alto, avrebbe potuto osservare in volo l'incedere della macchia beige, mobile e sinuosamente compatta, che spiccava dal manto erboso, spostandosi al galoppo nello spazio aperto.

Le mani s'attaccarono allo steccato, lo sguardo si perse…

Il tempo di riprendere il fiato.

"Sono quelli?" – chiese, gli occhi fissi alla mandria di cavalli che pascolavano. Ce n'erano forse una quarantina, i puledri attaccati al manto delle madri, le criniere chiare, il mantello invernale più spesso e folto e scompigliato.

Gli occhi si persero…

 _Dio…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Sì, senti, respiri adesso, riesci a respirare…_

 _André…_

 _Era questo che voleva che tu vedessi…_

Il sole era alto…

Un fischio…

Il custode prese a richiamare gli animali ch'evidentemente conoscevano il segnale.

Un istante…

Valentino Simon stava per spiegarle…

Il giovane non aveva avuto molte occasioni di parlare con quella donna. La conosceva attraverso i racconti del padrone, aveva intuito l'ammirazione ed il rispetto verso di lei, uniti ad una struggente ed intensa tenerezza.

Ma monsieur l'aveva disegnata come fosse una persona lontana, qualcuno che lui attendeva ma che si lasciava desiderare.

Era pur sempre una donna.

S'abbassò Oscar e s'infilò dentro l'apertura della staccionata, il richiamo impossibile d'ammansire, anche per lei.

André era lì accanto a sé.

"Madame…prego…fate attenzione…".

"Non preoccuparti…".

I puledri trotterellavano accanto alle madri.

Curiosi per natura, i più grandi presero ad avvicinarsi, scrollandosi, dapprima titubanti.

Oscar sporse la mano…

Sulla tavola, oltre alla farina, c'era un sacchetto di sale grosso.

Non avrebbe guastato portarsene un poco nella tasca…

La mano aperta, il muso d'uno di quelli, più arrogante e sfrontato di altri, s'avvicinò ficcando le narici umide nel palmo. La lingua raschiò ruvida i grani di sale.

Indrietreggiò l'animale forse memore del selvatico orgoglio che impediva di cedere così su due piedi…

Sorrise Oscar e rimase lì, il palmo aperto.

Un altro puledro prese coraggio…

Altri grani leccati…

Le labbra si strinsero in un sorriso muto di soddisfazione, il primo animale s'era avvicinato di nuovo e finalmente lei potè appoggiare la mano sul muso mentre quello era impegnato ad annusare il sale e a cercare d'ottenere un altro beneficio dalla propria concessione.

"Bravo…".

Le dita affondarono accarezzando piano il collo, che quello non si spaventasse. Le carezze si fecero intense, ora anche gli altri animali avevano compreso di non dovere temere nulla ed avevano seguito la foga del capobranco.

Era attorniata…

I mantelli folti fremevano al tocco, regalando reciproca tranquillità.

Il viso s'avvicinò al muso, poche parole, vezzeggi morbidi e lodi all'orgoglio.

E Valentino Simon era rimasto lì come un ebete a chiedersi chi diavolo fosse quella donna, che pareva tutto tranne che una donna.

Quella li vezzeggiava quei dannati cavalli che loro invece ci avevano impiegato una sacrosanta stagione ad insegnargli a riconoscere un fischio.

Quei gesti così sicuri e calmi e risoluti non erano solo carezze per consentire agli animali di prendere confidenza con una sconosciuta.

Erano il modo migliore per capire le caratteristiche del cavallo, la robustezza, la docilità.

E…

Valentino Simon fece spallucce al padre ch'era rimasto un poco indisparte.

Un respiro fondo…

Anche Cristiano Simon rimase lì ad osservare e tentare di comprendere la scena.

Il fatto che quella donna si fosse sempre sottratta ad un sereno confronto con loro, se si eccettuavano le premure della moglie Donna Lari, lo aveva indubbiamente maldisposto a dare un giudizio benevolo. Di certo le dame di corte non gli erano mai piaciute.

Quando avevano ricevuto la lettera del Generale Jarjayes, era stato il figlio Valentino Simon a leggerla, perché né lui né la madre erano stati capaci di decifrare al meglio la scrittura.

Avevano compreso che la figlia del generale sarebbe venuta a stare in quella casa.

S'era incupito Cristiano Simon…

Non sapeva nulla di quelle persone.

Poi…

Il padrone della tenuta era diventato quell'uomo, Monsieur André Grandier, che non era certo un nobile, ma aveva dimostrato di sapere come vivono e cosa pensano i servi, e come tali _non_ li aveva trattati.

Se il padrone si fidava di quella donna allora era giusto che lo facessero anche loro.

Poi…

Cristiano Simon si chiese se erano loro che dovevano imparare a fidarsi di quella donna o non piuttosto lei che doveva imparare a fidarsi di loro?

La scelta degli animali non fu particolarmente complessa.

Le madri e i piccoli più giovani non sarebbero stati divisi.

Non era il caso di cedere nemmeno i puledri già svezzati, che dovevano ancora acquisire dimestichezza e addestramento.

Ne avanzavano quattordici, vennero segnati per essere presentati agli emissari del pontefice.

Una tacita occhiata risolse il consenso tra la padrona ed il giovane custode Valentino Simon.

In essa una sorta di muto rimprovero a chiedere perchè mai le avessero chiesto di avvallare una scelta che già era stata fatta secondo regole più che sensate.

L'altro non aveva molte parole da spendere.

Spaziava ora lo sguardo alle colline che circondavano il pascolo, intensamente piene, nere di ammassi contorti di querce scure e poi spoglie e poi screziate di rovi.

La mano sulla fronte per proteggersi dai raggi del sole ch'era più intenso, per osservare meglio, sì, davvero le pareva che gli arbusti non fossero più asciugati e secchi ma impercettibilmente gonfi, come se la linfa vitale fosse lì lì, in attesa di svegliarsi e riprendere a scorrere nelle arterie della terra, in attesa della primavera.

Un guizzo…

Gli occhi si posarono di nuovo sul primo animale che s'era avvicinato. Durante la cernita quello era sparito sul fondo del pascolo e poi eccolo di nuovo lì a lesinare sale, una carezza…

"Oh…sei di nuovo qui?" – glielo chiese alla besta che annuiva, il collo possente scrollato in segno di soddisfazione – "Saresti perfetto anche tu…".

"Quello no!" – saltò su Valentino Simon avvicinandosi.

"Credevo fosse necessario radunare più cavalli possibili…".

"Sì, ma il padrone aveva già detto che quello deve restare…credo…".

Si morse la lingua Valentino Simon.

"Non so che ci deve fare ma ha detto che non vuole venderlo…".

Oscar tornò a scrutare l'animale.

"Strano…è una bestia davvero esemplare…certo forse un poco troppo orgogliosa…ha un bel temperamento ma con un buon addestramento…".

"Ecco, appunto!" – chiosò il giovane calcandosi il cappellaccio sulla testa incassata nelle spalle.

Un cenno frettoloso del capo e quello si congedò.

La lasciò lì, lei ed il bizzoso cavallino che doveva avere forse due anni ed era perfetto, e Oscar lì a chiedersi perché André avesse deciso di non cederlo.

I custodi si congedarono, dovevano preparare i cavalli in vista dell'arrivo dei compratori.

Madame era libera…

Si erano studiati.

Lei era stata costretta ad uscire allo scoperto, suo malgrado.

Oscar doveva aprirsi a quella gente e loro dovevano imparare a fidarsi di lei che, fino ad allora, s'era sempre sottratta al confronto.

Le ragioni non erano importanti. Era necessario incidere i sensi attraverso il lato pratico della questione, avvicinare gl'intenti, mettere alla prova l'esperienza.

André alla fine colpiva nel segno persino quando non c'era.

L'idea di rendere lei partecipe d'una scelta che gli altri due avrebbero potuto benissimo svolgere da soli altro non significava che aprire un varco, una sorta di canaletto che avrebbe messo in comunicazione i due affluenti.

Non si era più alla reggia di Versailles dove i ruoli erano stabiliti da altri e nemmeno a Parigi dove pure i ruoli erano saltati via, esplosi sulla polvere da sparo.

Tutto in quella terra andava costruito o ricostruito…

Non ci si doveva arrendere.

Questo doveva aver pensato la donna, l'altra donna, quell'altra.

Cavalcava al trotto, le labbra contratte, l'espressione seria, il cuore in subbuglio, mentre s'avvicinava lentamente ad Alcantia.

Gli occhi si riempirono del manto di rose variopinto e profumato, così come l'aveva ancora impresso nella mente e nella coscienza.

L'aveva chiesto, l'aveva fatto chiedere, aveva inviato messi e interrogato i custodi.

 _Come sta Monsieur Grandier?_

Quelli avevano negato con la testa, c'era chi non sapeva, chi non aveva notizie. I custodi di Alcantia quando erano stati convocati per annunciare loro l'arrivo degli emissari del Papa, l'avevano confermato che monsieur era stato ferito dagli assalitori, alla spiaggia e da allora non s'era ancora ripreso.

Donna Joria s'era ritrovata nel suo studiolo, mani nelle mani, il cuore trafitto, il volto dell'altro schiaffeggiato, l'ultimo contatto assurdo, lo sfogo d'una donna che s'era sentita tradita anche se l'altro in fondo non aveva mai promesso nulla, se non un bacio in punta di labbra.

Non bastava, anche lei doveva ammetterlo, per illudersi, ma era difficile togliersi dalla testa lo sguardo di Monsieur André Grandier mentre lei stessa gli contestava d'aver mentito o meglio d'aver taciuto che lei, l'altra, era una donna.

Lui era rimasto zitto e Joria s'era data della stupida, ci sarebbe dovuta arrivare da sola.

Un uomo non agisce a quel modo solo perché è riservato.

Forse l'aveva fatto per proteggere quella, chiunque fosse.

Un respiro fondo, al diavolo l'orgoglio.

Aveva deciso che doveva vederlo…

Avrebbe combattuto per lui, chiunque fosse stata l'altra, anche se…

Le mani erano scorse sulle decine di fogli che Martin aveva disegnato e che erano rimasti lì sul tavolo.

Il viso, sempre quello, immancabilmente tornava sempre.

E poi c'erano altri volti, scuri, cupi, senza bocca, gli occhi cancellati…

Aveva intuito una grande sofferenza…

Una bestia feroce…

Aveva raccolto i fogli e li aveva riposti in un cassetto. Non si sarebbe lasciata portar via tutto quanto da un fantasma.

"Madame…" – Donna Lari sgranò lo sguardo alla vista dell'altra ch'era scesa da cavallo e siccome nessuno era venuto ad aiutarla, se l'era legato da sé ad una staccionata e poi aveva girato attorno al portico ed era finita sulla porta che dava verso le cucine.

Era pomeriggio…

La stanza era illuminata dal fuoco del camino e da alcune candele.

Donna Artemisia de La Tour mandò giù di nuovo, l'orgoglio aveva un pessimo sapore.

Un respiro fondo, le mani chiuse nei guanti, strette una dentro l'altra, appoggiate al ventre.

Un respiro fondo…

"Perdonate…Donna Lari…".

Il tono era contratto, la custode stava lì, stavolta era lei ad essere spiazzata dalla visita.

"Prego…madame…entrate…ma…no..aspettate…vi faccio strada nel salotto, non sia mai che dobbiate passare dalla cucina!".

"Non preoccupatevi…mia cara…forse le cucine hanno addirittura più fascino dei salotti!".

La povera donna capiva poco l'ironia sottile ed oscura degli artisti.

Allargò la destra e fece strada alla nobildonna ch'entrò risoluta, la gonna del vestito spesso e scuro roteò nell'aria perché lo sguardo aveva preso a guardarsi attorno per individuare chi fosse in casa.

"Prego…prego…venite…madame…in cosa posso esservi utile?".

Le mani nelle mani, Donna Lari stava lì a pendere dal viso dell'altra che s'era tirata giù il cappuccio del mantello. Fuori c'era il sole ma faceva freddo, il vento aveva preso a soffiare di nuovo teso.

"Monsieur…André?" – sibilò piano Joria.

Pesava domandare ma l'altra non si decideva a spiegare che stava accadendo.

Donna Joria era abituata a ricever resoconti fin dal primo passo che metteva nelle case altrui. Non chiedeva nulla, non era avezza ai pettegolezzi, ma il rango esigeva che tutti la mettessero al corrente.

Non era dignitoso per una nobildonna star lì a domandare ed attendere spiegazioni e chiarimenti.

"Oh…certo…monsieur…ecco…vedete…non è stato bene…".

"E adesso?".

Negò Donna Lari, no, non c'erano stati miglioramenti.

"Il dottore…l'avete chiamato? Cos'ha detto?" – l'incalzò l'altra.

"Messer Mantini è stato qui proprio ieri. L'ha visitato. E' abbastanza contento perché la ferita s'è asciugata. E' un bene sapete, che se non ci si muove le ferite c'impiegano tanto a chiudersi!".

"E allora?" – Donna Joria era sulle spine, non capiva se c'erano stati miglioramenti o no – "Cosa dice? Lo dirà se…".

Lo sguardo era alla custode.

L'altra negò…

La questione era seria.

"No…vedete…monsieur non s'era ancora risvegliato…ha avuto la febbre, qualche giorno…adesso sembra…insomma…non ha parlato più…sembra che dorma e basta…".

Il respiro asciugato, i sensi erano all'erta.

Ecco perché nessuno aveva detto nulla.

"Mi…dispiace…" – sussurrò la contessa, mani nelle mani.

Si decise alla fine…

La contessa non aveva scelto a caso quel giorno per fare la visita. Sapeva che i custodi sarebbero stati impegnati nei preparativi per l'arrivo degli emissari del Papa, per la scelta di altri cavalli.

Quelli non erano sicuramente in casa ma quella donna, l'altra donna, quell'altra…

Si guardava attorno. La custode comprese…

"Non c'è nessuno…sono andati tutti su, al pascolo per i cavalli…".

"Tutti…".

"Sì, madame…sapete…ci hanno detto che ci sono dei compratori…s'è presentato persino quell'inglese!".

"Un inglese? Chi…"-

Joria finse di non comprendere, il tono era nervoso ma dolce, intensamente preoccupato della sorte di Monsieur Grandier, della sua salute, dei suoi affari.

"Lo conosciamo!?" – chiese flautata alla custode, coinvolgendola sapientemente attraverso un subdolo _plurale maiestatis_ , nelle sorti di quella specie di nuova famiglia che s'era creata.

Fece breccia. Per un istante Donna Lari si ritrovò spiazzata, sorpresa, piacevolmente avvolta dall'intento comune.

"Pare avesse viaggiato con i padroni…ho capito poco veh! A me non dice mai nulla nessuno! Però so per certo che quando monsieur era sceso a Roma con voi, quello è venuto qui alla tenuta e…devo ammettere che allora fu un bene…s'è preso cura di…di…".

"…".

Joria fissò la povera custode, in silenzio, lo sguardo incitava a proseguire, sull'onda del doveroso rispetto che si deve ai superiore di rango.

Donna Lari si morse il labbro, dandosi della stupida.

Ammise che la deferenza ottusa verso l'altra l'aveva condotta a compiere un passo falso.

"Di tutto!" – tagliò corto la custode.

Un respiro fondo, si dovevano dare spiegazioni senza scivolare in particolari non necessari.

"In questo posto l'è che c'è bisogno d'un uomo che tenga a bada i lavoranti e tutti gli sbadati che si presentano a pretender d'essere i padroni!" – balbettò un poco tremante – "Mio marito e mio figlio non c'erano e nemmeno monsieur. Così quello ci ha aiutato…".

Il tono era risentito ma la custode doveva ammettere con sé stessa che nella solitudine vuoi la mano d'un inglese, che di certo non è votato a seguire i precetti di Sua Santità il Papa, e pure quella d'un energumeno che sicuramente non li segue, erano state ben accette.

"Vorrei vedere monsieur!" – s'affrettò a domandare Donna Joria, tagliando corto, comprendendo che dall'altra non avrebbe cavato altro.

In fondo era lì per quello. Ammansire la custode ed indurla a credere in una sorta di compassionevole interesse per le sorti di terre, cavalli e altro, era stato escamotage necessario.

Donna Lari tentò di rimediare all'errore.

Non è che avesse compreso appieno lo strano groviglio di forze che s'erano dipanate in quei mesi tra il padrone e la padrona e quindi con tutti quelli che, a vario modo, s'erano incontrati o scontrati con loro. Ma se con l'inglese l'antipatia era affiorata proprio a pelle, con Donna Artemisia de La Tour era risalita piano piano in superficie.

Doveva esserci una ragione che accumunava il risentimento verso tali personaggi e Donna Lari non potè far altro che ammettere con sé stessa che quei due, l'inglese e la contessa, fossero decisamente di troppo in tutta quella faccenda e che di quel passo, madame e monsieur Grandier non sarebbero mai giunti ad una riappacificazione.

Il motivo per cui s'erano ritrovati così distanti, Donna Lari non lo sapeva, nessuno gliel'aveva spiegato.

La creatura che madame portava in grembo…

No, quella era la sola, unica e granitica certezza che risiedeva nella mente della custode.

Assieme all'altra.

Quella creatura era del padrone.

Questo era più che sufficiente per intraprendere una strenua battaglia che difendesse gli assunti da qualsiasi intromissione, che avesse i modi fintamente raffinati del cicisbeo inglese o la sobria eleganza della contessa toscana.

"Non si può, perdonate…" – prese a balbettare Donna Lari – "Vedete…sta…riposando…o meglio…insomma, non lo so, _madame_ mi ha detto di vegliare su di lui e questo credo voglia dire che nessuno deve disturbarlo…".

Un sussulto…

Donna Lari s'era aggrovigliata da sola.

"Madame?" – sibilò Joria a denti stretti, senza domandare altro, se non che il tono imponeva all'altra d'esser chiara finalmente.

Donna Lari si ritrovò presa tra due fuochi.

Da una parte l'imposizione del marito a tacere a chiunque il nome di _madame_ o tutto quanto riguardasse l'esistenza dell'altra e questo per ordine dell'antico padrone e, dall'altra gli occhi della contessa silenziosamente adagiati su di lei, quelli sì, davvero incombenti, a sfidarla…

E allora al diavolo, Donna Lari si disse che una piccola soddisfazione se la poteva anche togliere.

"Madame Oscar François de Jarjayes, contessa e figlia del Generale Jarjayes…il precedente proprietario di questa tenuta…era…al…al…servizio di…del…re…di…Francia…".

La custode stava per perdere i sensi.

"Lo rammentate anche voi vero…il padrone di prima? So ch'eravate poco più che una bambina quando venne qui…".

Colpì nel segno Donna Lari che l'altra si contrasse perché adesso aveva modo di scivolare davvero nelle certezze temute. Rimbombarono nella testa le parole di Lady Hannency.

"Jarjayes…".

Fece finta di non comprendere Joria, anche se aveva compreso benissimo.

Il silenzio di André in quel momento acquistava un valore più fondo ma sorprendentemente netto.

Era probabile che, visto il rango declinato dalla custode, fosse stata proprio la Contessa Jarjayes ad aver frequentato la Reggia di Versailles e che, di conseguenza, pur non essendo nobile, André avesse condiviso quella vita e…

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò, le labbra si strinsero in un impercettibile moto di sprezzante consenso.

Donna Lari prese a sudare freddo, intuì che l'altra era molto più scaltra di lei che pure era donna del popolo e avezza a riconoscere le trappole del pettegolezzo. L'altra non chiedeva nulla ma chissà come invogliava, con una sola parola, o uno sguardo, a raccontare tutto. L'altra era una contessa e aveva dalla sua il diritto di sapere, in quanto contessa. Era ingiusto ma da quelle parti usava così.

S'impose di tacere Donna Lari e di togliersi dagli impicci nell'unica maniera possibile, ossia concedendo all'altra ciò che aveva chiesto.

Non poteva mica buttarla fuori di casa col rischio di metterla contro il padrone! Era evidente che Monsieur Grandier avesse tratto beneficio dalla conoscenza con la Contessa de La Tour perch'era stato per merito suo se adesso persino dallo Stato Pontificio arrivavano compratori per quei benedetti cavalli.

Però…

Gli affari…

Era giusto metter quelli davanti alla creatura che sarebbe nata?

 _Che doveva nascere…_

Se lo disse Donna Lari, mentre faceva strada ed accompagnava Donna Joria che nel frattempo s'era sfilata i guanti e aveva ceduto alla custode la mantellina di pelliccia che l'altra aveva adagiato accanto al fuoco perché fosse tiepida per il viaggio di ritorno della contessa.

 _Gesù mio…se madame la ritorna proprio adesso…-_ commentava tra sé e sé la povera custode mentre si teneva le mani strette dal nervoso e sibilava rosari tra i denti.

"Potete lasciarci soli!" – un altro ordine…

 _Eh no! –_ ingoiò Donna Lari che no, non poteva mica permetterlo.

"Madame…chiedo venia…non è il caso…il padrone…non sarebbe opportuno…".

"Avete detto che sta meglio…" – la redarguì Joria in tono civile ma tagliente – "Non l'affaticherò, state tranquilla…".

La custode digrignò i denti a labbra strette.

"Come volete…" – un cenno del capo e fu costretta a congedarsi.

La stanza era in penombra ma la luce era sufficiente per scorgere il profilo, il volto, gli occhi chiusi…

"André…".

S'avvicinò Joria, non ricevette risposta.

Le dita accarezzarono piano la testa, stringendo un poco i capelli.

"Perdonami…non avrei dovuto giudicarti…non so perché non hai voluto confidarmi nulla ma ho imparato a conoscerti e di certo avrai avuto le tue ragioni…".

S'avvicinò la sedia al letto, si sedette, si sporse appoggiando i gomiti al bordo ed il viso sopra, vicinissimo al viso.

L'espressione era serena, non appariva sofferente…

"Dovete riposare…".

La destra aveva fatto strada verso alcuni alberi, fittamente intrecciati a ricamare una specie di rifugio dal vento e dalla polvere.

"Non sono stanca…".

"Insisto…".

"Preferirei tornare…".

"Insisto!".

Conversazione lieve ma stringata.

Erano rimasti soli, Oscar e Sir Joseph Hornett. Un tempo lei avrebbe girato i tacchi e se ne sarebbe tornata per la via d'arrivo. Un tempo…

Non era sola adesso e doveva fare attenzione.

Il respiro era tornato regolare ma la testa girava un poco.

Fu costretta a sedersi. Chiuse gli occhi. Respirò piano, tentando d'immergere i pensieri nella calma del luogo. Non s'udivano che il sibilo del vento, il gemere silenzioso dei rami ancora spogli che sfidavano l'aria, intonando una specie di melodia arcana, tiepida. Inutile tentare di comprenderla. Bastava abbandonarsi ad essa, il senso lo si sarebbe ritrovato, dentro, nel profondo d'un ricordo simile.

Spesso i suoni non hanno spiegazione in sé ma solo quella che la memoria attribuisce loro.

Sorprendente fu ritrovare l'abbraccio intenso delle montagne dell'Auvergne e con esse i giorni in cui s'erano amati davvero, così intensamente che alla fine Oscar ammise e comprese che forse proprio allora lei doveva aver concepito quel figlio che adesso cresceva dentro di lei.

Si, avrebbe dovuto arrivarci da sola e senza tanti ragionamenti.

Non poteva ch'esser nato tutto da là…

Nella terra del fuoco e del cielo…

"Devo ringraziarvi per il vostro gesto…" – esordì piano, occhi chiusi, rannicchiata a terra.

L'aria s'era fatta più tiepida, il cielo si era aperto.

"Era mio dovere!" – gorgogliò l'altro – "Sono inglese madame…e noi inglesi non siamo soliti lasciare una donna in difficoltà! La mia patria gode d'un notevole ascendente presso le autorità di stanza a Livorno. Gli austriaci non hanno mai avuto in animo di rivaleggiare contro gl'inglesi, anche perché temono che voi francesi…".

Sorrise Oscar, occhi chiusi.

"Lo intuisco…" – sussurrò – "I francesi hanno ambizioni verso queste terre…però esservi assunto la responsabilità di quella specie di battaglia che s'è consumata sulla spiaggia…tutti quegli uomini…insomma…ve ne sono grata…".

"Sta bene…era necessario far intendere che fossero predoni e non cacciatori di taglie. Dove sono quelli c'è anche il possibile ricercato e non era il caso di alimentare i desideri di qualche altro corrotto!".

Pungeva l'accenno alla ragione dell'accanimento contro di lei, anche se veniva da lontano, così lontano che pareva non essere in realtà mai esistito.

Tutto sembrava dissolto, gl'istinti di vendetta di Bouillé, la fuga da Parigi, il viaggio attraverso la Francia.

Il denaro faceva gola a tanti ma lì in quel posto tutto appariva sminuito.

"Debbo riconoscere che siete stata scaltra nel parlare con i gendarmi facendo intendere d'essevi messa in salvo praticamente da sola…" – riprese Hornett – "Avete evitato il coinvolgimento della gente ch'è venuta in vostro aiuto…".

"Non era mia intenzione mettere in mezzo nessuno…i governanti sono stranieri…non ci voleva nulla che si fossero messi in testa di prendersela con la gente del paese…la si poteva scambiare anche per una rivolta…quella!".

Gli occhi erano sempre chiusi. Volteggiavano nella mente immagini di lotte, strada per strada, voltone per voltone. Il quattordici luglio non era stato nulla d'eclatante ma non si poteva immaginare di tornare a vivere un simile scenario.

"Mi duole ammetterlo!" – contestò Hornett – "Avrei preferito che la gente restasse unita per fronteggiare anche i gendarmi…ma per ora va bene così…è troppo presto. Queste persone non sono…".

"Pronte!?" – le parole di lei parevano ricamare i discorsi dell'altro.

Intuì la smania dell'inglese di metter mano a daghe, pistole, polvere da sparo ed iniziare così ad aizzare la gente contro il comune nemico. Nel suo caso gli austriaci che governavano il Granducato.

Lei no, era stanca…

Un tuffo al cuore…

Davvero lei avrebbe accettato di scendere di nuovo in battaglia?

E per cosa?

Lei era francese e s'era appropriata di una terra che non le apparteneva per quanto formalmente la tenuta fosse stata comprata da suo padre e poi donata ad André. Non era una questione di titoli. Era una questione di rispetto.

Forse quelle terre un tempo erano state di gente che c'era nata lì e che poi le aveva in qualche modo perdute.

Chi era lei per arrogarsi il diritto di vivere lì, contro quelli che lì c'erano nati!? Chi era lei per arrogarsi il diritto di decidere del destino di altre persone?

Preferì mutare discorso. La questione era complessa. Restava l'innegabile constatazione che probabilmente non avrebbe avuto né tempo né modo di comprendere cosa sarebbe stato meglio o peggio.

In ogni caso non ne aveva il diritto.

"Avete concluso il vostro viaggio?".

"Il tempo di sbarcare a Napoli e conferire con qualche compagno…poi ho appreso dell'olandese e ho preferito ripartire subito…".

Quello stava lì, lo sguardo su di lei, in ascolto del respiro, silenzioso, calmo.

Stava lì a scrutare il volto. Lei teneva gli occhi chiusi ma era intuibile la diversa condizione in cui adesso si trovava.

"Ho compreso che voi…voi…ecco…siete…" – balbettò Hornett titubante d'avere conferma.

"Avete compreso bene se vi riferite al bambino che sto aspettando…" – tagliò corto lei, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro lieve, il volto disteso.

Si sforzava Oscar d'ammansire i sensi, in attesa di poter riprendere a camminare per tornare alla tenuta. Il cuore era impazzito di nuovo.

Sorprendeva e disorientava la nuova condizione, non c'era mai un momento simile a quello precedente e tutti i sistemi da sempre utilizzati per acquietare i nervi parevano inutili di fronte allo stato in cui si trovava.

L'equilibrio era difficile da recuperare.

"Non ha importanza!" – tuonò l'inglese all'improvviso, avvicinandosi.

Afferrò la mano di lei, la strinse e se la portò alle labbra.

I pensieri s'interruppero bruscamente, Oscar si riebbe, squadrò l'altro…

"Che fate?" – ruggì bassa.

Un respiro fondo, Hornett tenne la mano, forzando la presa, impedendole di staccarsi.

"Vi ripeto che per me non ha importanza!".

"Cosa _di grazia_ non avrebbe importanza per voi?!".

L'inglese strinse il polso, Oscar tentò di svincolarsi, l'altro si fece ancora più vicino.

"Non ha importanza…aspettate un figlio…non siete sposata…non dev'essere una situazione facile…".

Fu lei a mandar giù il respiro per comprendere.

"Non vedo quale sia il problema. E' questione che non vi riguarda!".

"E invece sì! Di questi tempi per una donna del vostro rango attendere un figlio e non avere un consorte non è tanto plausibile. Potreste incorrere in incresciosi pettegolezzi…".

"Non hanno mai avuto pregio d'importarmi, i pettegolezzi!".

"E sia! Ho intuito il vostro carattere e la vostra determinazione…ma…riterrei di venirvi incontro…e…".

Il viso al viso…

Oscar si ritrasse, la schiena contro l'albero.

"Vi sposerò se mi consentirete d'accettare la mia proposta…".

"Sposarmi!? Cosa? Che vi prende Sir Hornett? Mi pareva d'esser stata chiara…".

"Lo siete stata certo…e proprio perché siete stata chiara mi permetto di farvi questa proposta visto come sono mutate…le cose…".

"Mutate? Sir…davvero…io non comprendo? Vi chiedo di fare un passo indietro…non sono abituata a lasciarmi trattare a piacimento…non sono un burattino! Posso intuire d'aver forse indotto un'aspettativa…visto quello che è accaduto…".

Rammentò il bacio, Oscar…

Convenne fosse stato uno stupido cedimento…

"No…non mi riferisco a ciò che ci siamo detti o a ciò che è accaduto!" – precisò l'altro che non ci teneva a passare per uomo dalla facile illusione – "O meglio…anche da lì, si, anche da lì ho compreso che siete davvero una donna da amare…ma…questo bambino…posso immaginare chi sia il padre e allora intuisco perché nel nostro incontro di poche settimane fa voi eravate così affranta e stremata…".

"Joseph…non comprendo…vi duole d'avervi…".

 _Illuso…_

La parola corse sulle labbra, impigliata nella gola.

"Non siete stata voi ad illudere me, madame, ma quell'uomo…lui ha illuso voi!".

"Cosa…" – il respiro interrotto, il battito disarmonico.

Negò Hornett, abbassando la testa: "Non vi racconto questo per ferirvi…ho troppa stima di voi e preferisco che voi sappiate, piuttosto che lasciarvi vagare nell'ignoranza…non siete degna…di non sapere…".

 _Cosa…_

"Quando ci siamo rivisti, prima di Natale, monsieur era partito per Roma…non era solo a quanto pare…".

Gli occhi aperti, sgranati, perduti…

Oscar guardava l'altro, intuiva che quello aveva compreso chissà come particolari di cui lei ignorava l'esistenza ma che il cuore le aveva detto esistenti.

"E sulla piazza, non meno di quattro giorni fa, monsier…stava discutendo con una donna…credo fosse la stessa con cui era sceso a Roma…".

Il respiro si perse…

Oscar ammise che non aveva ottenuto nulla dal custode, nessun altro particolare di quanto accaduto a Roma.

Forse perch'era stato André ad imporre il silenzio. Forse…

Ma aveva senso chiedere e sapere di quel momento?

Non le bastava ciò che era accaduto con André al suo rientro da Roma?

 _Silenzio…_

"Madame…il silenzio è la vostra arma migliore!" – sentenziò l'inglese sedendosi e prendendo a fissarla, ammettendo d'esser riuscito ad incuriosire la donna che aveva di fronte.

Il silenzio dell'altra deponeva per un si, che quella, altrimenti, si sarebbe rifiutata di conoscere altro di quella faccenda semplicemente alzandosi sdegnata e riprendendo il sentiero che conduceva in piano, anche a rischio di cadere a terra per la fretta.

"Bene! Allora vi dirò che quando ho rivisto monsieur…l'ho incrociato sulla piazza…stavo venendo ad avvertirvi e…e lui stava discutendo con una donna e si è pure preso un ceffone in faccia da quella!".

 _Silenzio…_

"Non certo un colpo forte, non tanto da far male, m'è parso più il sistema che le donne hanno per sfogare la rabbia e la tensione d'esser state illuse…" – precisò Hornett, sulle labbra una punta d'ironia.

 _Silenzio…_

"E quella, credetemi, non pareva proprio una donna in cerca d'illusioni!".

"Che intendete?" – la gola chiusa, lei André lo conosceva, almeno così credeva, l'altra no…

"Ha parlato d'un bacio!" - l'affondo innocente…

Oscar si sentì davvero sprofondare giù.

 _Silenzio…_

"Modestamente…mi ritengo abbastanza esperto in questo senso e quella donna…l'accenno al bacio…non m'era parsa femmina in cerca solo d'una fugace compagnia o che si fosse illusa dell'amicizia d'un uomo come il vostro…il vostro…".

Innominabile, Hornett sbuffò e fece roteare in aria la mano.

"Nemmeno il vostro amico mi pare persona che se ne va in giro ad illudere le donne! Questo glielo devo, sarei disonesto se non l'ammettessi. Il che però mi pare non faccia altro che peggiorare la situazione. Uno che non illude le donne e che si circonda di donne che non si lasciano illudere…tutto ciò non lascia dubbi che la questione tra loro fosse seria! E' così chiaro!".

 _Silenzio…_

Un respiro fondo…

Oscar era abituata a cogliere gli spunti contradditori nell'eloquio altrui…

Il bacio rimbombava nella testa.

Non aveva senso chiedere spiegazioni all'inglese.

André aveva taciuto…

Strinse i pugni, si concentrò sulla dialettica.

Poteva fare solo quello…

"State dicendo…una schiocchezza…" – l'aria faticava ad uscire, il cuore invece pareva sarebbe uscito dalla gola – "Avete appena detto che…lui avrebbe illuso me! E poi dite che non sarebbe persona capace d'illudere nessuno?!".

La contraddizione rappresentava un pertugio, una breccia nel ragionamento dell'altro.

No, l'inglese aveva colto alla perfezione il temperamento di André!

"Certo…ma secondo me non sono due circostanze incompatibili!" – masticò greve Sir Joseph Hornett – "Con voi ha già ottenuto ciò che voleva…evidentemente non ha il coraggio di assumersi le sue responsabilità. Attendete un figlio…me l'avete appena confermato! Ecco allora che io non dubito che Monsieur Grandier sia persona capace di provare sentimenti autentici… _ma poi anche quelli passano_ …evidentemente ha inteso cercare altrove le proprie soddisfazioni!".

Insomma, s'era finiti, secondo il ragionamento di Sir Joseph Hornett in una sorta di perpetuo meccanismo, usuale in amore, un moto costante in cui anche i cambiamenti, per quanto sorprendenti, facevano tuttavia parte dell'ordinaria sequenza degli avvenimenti della vita.

In amore, anche quello più autentico, ci si prende e ci si lascia. E' nella natura delle cose…

"Siete…".

Era davvero troppo. Oscar tentò d'alzarsi. Ne aveva ascoltate fin troppe di schiocchezze quel giorno. E la cosa peggiore era che le parole dell'altro non facevano altro che confermare ciò che lei stessa aveva intuito.

André era stato chiaro.

Rimbombava nella testa la contestazione che lei non sapesse amare che sé stessa e che lui avrebbe cercato altrove le proprie soddisfazioni e che se avesse voluto l'avrebbe tenuta come amante ma di certo non l'avrebbe più amata come un tempo. Quel tempo era finito.

Doleva adesso nel ventre la eco delle spinte, riverberate su per la schiena, il respiro asciugato dalle vibrazioni che avevano affogato l'orgoglio, il rispetto di sé.

S'erano annegati l'uno nell'altra.

Che diavolo era stato allora?

Solo…

Sesso!

"Sono nel giusto! Mi duole esserlo ma è così!" – rincarò l'altro, riprendendo il polso, stringendolo e tirandolo a sé per aiutarla ad alzarsi.

Le girava la testa, stavolta non era certo per via del bambino.

"Devo rientrare adesso…".

"Come volete…sappiate però che io non mi arrendo!".

"Non vi capisco…" – la risposta era sciocca che lei aveva capito benissimo.

"Non fate finta! Siete intelligente. Non vi ci vedo a correr dietro ad un uomo che, qualunque sia il motivo, non lotta per la donna che dice di amare…".

"E chi vi dice che lui non l'abbia fatto!?".

"Riferisco ciò che vedo! Lui ha taciuto a quella donna chi eravate voi! E non credo sia stato solo per tener segreta la vostra natura! Quella gliel'ha proprio contestato in faccia che lui non era stato né chiaro, né limpido! E si vedeva ch'era arrabbiata! Ora so che avete necessità di non divulgare la vostra presenza in questo posto…ma…a voi? A voi lui l'ha detto che con quella donna si sono baciati e che quella donna si dev'essere evidentemente illusa di altro?!".

 _Si…_

Oscar avrebbe voluto rispondere di sì, ma sapeva bene che la risposta era no, André non aveva detto nulla.

Ma quanto a silenzi, lei di certo non era stata da meno di lui.

"E' un problema di quella donna ciò che può aver pensato…" – sibilò esausta.

"Lo difendete! Non ammettete che lui…".

 _Silenzio…_

 _Silenzio…_

Le dita presero ad accarezzare la fronte fredda, s'infilarono nei capelli scostandoli un poco indietro, gli occhi si posarono sul profilo addormentato.

Si chinò Joria, le labbra sulle labbra, a sfiorare il respiro…

"Non so perché tu abbia taciuto…aspetterò le tue parole…ti aspetterò…" – sussurrò piano mentre appoggiava la testa sul cuscino accanto a quella di lui.

Una nenia leggera…

"Sai…tuo figlio…perdonami per non aver compreso nemmeno lui. I suoi disegni erano così strani, sorprendenti…adesso comincio a capire…non mi hai mai raccontato nulla della sua storia ma da quelle figure intuisco che deve aver sofferto molto anche lui. Tu l'hai preso con te…sei una persona davvero degna…".

Bussarono alla porta, piano…

L'uscio si aprì, comparve il moccioso, gli occhi sgranati.

Joria gli sorrise, allungò la mano, segno che poteva avvicinarsi.

Quello si tuffò dentro, cacciandosi tra le braccia dell'altra che se lo strinse.

"Non avere paura…tuo padre…starà bene…".

Se lo tirò sulle ginocchia, l'abbracciò.

Tutti e due rimasero lì ad osservare il volto muto, lo sguardo chiuso, in attesa che s'aprisse.

 _Silenzio…_

Le mani erano intrecciate…

"Si sta facendo freddo…devo mettere altra legna nel camino…puoi andare se vuoi…resto io a far compagnia a tuo padre…".

Martin non era convinto.

"Magari potresti chiedere a Donna Lari di preparare del tè…mi farebbe piacere berne una tazza…e credo sarà così anche per…per la vostra amica…quando tornerà…".

Il sorriso del moccioso s'aprì come le nuvole si schiudono dopo una tempesta. Quello saltò giù, uno sguardo al padre e via, s'infilò per il corridoio.

 _Silenzio…_

Le ombre presero ad allungarsi.

Joria si alzò. Si sporse sul camino a rimestare i ceppi e ad aggiungerne altri. Poi fece lo stesso con la stufa che stazionava di lato. Il calore s'amplificò nella stanza.

Intuì, si voltò di scatto…

"André…".

Gli corse di nuovo accanto, gli occhi erano aperti, la bocca dischiusa, lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé.

I pugni stretti al lenzuolo…

"Ti sei svegliato…finalmente…".

Il paesaggio asciutto e morbido inondava la vista, ocra, rosso, giallo, bruciati dal gelo, ammorbiditi dalla luce invernale, sapientemente gettati in un'apparente rinfusa, quando poi, ad osservarli meglio, ecco che s'intravedeva tra di essi un cippo, una strada che saliva su, un sentiero che ricamava la collina e scompariva, la fila di cipressi che ne lasciava intuire il percorso, solo scrutando la punta arcuata dal vento.

La mente vagava adesso, il passo era pieno ma cauto.

Scendevano, le mani strette al mantello, il moto perpetuo dei pensieri che s'azzuffavano letteralmente tra loro, regalando tutto tranne che sensazioni armoniche e calme.

"Non volevo impensierirvi…ma…le vostre parole…sulla nave…sono state così intense che rivedervi dopo neppure tre mesi in quello stato…insomma mi sono domandato cosa fosse accaduto e non è stato difficile intuirlo, i particolari non m'interessano, non sono affar mio…ma avevo il dovere di farvi comprendere…".

Parlava Sir Joseph Hornett e Oscar francamente si odiava perché in fondo era solo lei ad aver innestato quella dannata discesa giù, all'Inferno…

L'altro intuì che non le avrebbe cavato di bocca neppure una mezza parola.

"Perdonate…".

"Non occorre…sir…".

"Joseph…".

"Joseph…va bene…ma…".

"Non ne parliamo più…sono d'accordo…".

Lei si sentiva ferma, peggio, sospesa nei gesti, l'aria faticava a guadagnare i polmoni, gli arti incapaci d'incedere.

Tutto ruotava attorno all'unico pensiero che spezzava gl'intenti, asciugava le parole nella gola.

 _Deve riprendersi…_

 _Te lo dirà che è accaduto a Roma…_

 _Glielo chiederai e non gli concederai un respiro se prima non te l'avrà rivelato…_

 _Non era questione d'amore o di sesso o di…_

 _Che diavolo d'altro avrebbe mai potuto esserci tra…_

 _André e quella?_

Oscar strinse i pugni, meglio parlar d'altro davvero.

Provò a domandare allora se l'altro avesse avuto notizie.

"La famiglia reale? Oh…si, certo…a quanto ne so adesso risiede a Parigi. A Napoli ho appreso diversi particolari della faccenda…a ottobre dell'anno scorso c'è stata una rivolta. Le donne di Parigi…oh…le donne di Parigi, che donne!".

Un piede messo male…

La concentrazione alterata…

Oscar si sentì scivolare, l'altro la tenne stretta.

"Fate attenzione!".

Scivolava giù adesso, anche se era saldamente trattenuta dalla stretta dell'inglese.

Scivolava giù dentro la propria resa, dentro la fuga, dentro la contezza di sé che aveva abbandonato la lotta, che fosse per difendere la famiglia reale così come aveva fatto da una vita, oppure i nuovi diritti che il popolo stava tentando faticosamente d'imporre alla prima.

Era fuggita…

"Che avete? Siete stanca? Ci fermiamo?".

"No…" – il cuore in gola – "Dicevate…di Parigi…".

"Si, certo…dicevo che ad ottobre le donne di Parigi si sono decise a marciare fino a Versailles…".

"Le donne di Parigi?" – lo chiese, convenne che aveva un senso, non c'era da stupirsi se le donne di Parigi alla fine avevano fatto da sé e s'erano decise ad alzare la voce.

Le conosceva le donne di Parigi, i mocciosi attaccati al collo, i capelli grigi a vent'anni, il ventre sfatto, le mani ruvide di fatica. Quelle che provavano a vivere meglio dovevano adattarsi a finire nei bordelli dove almeno avrebbero avuto di che mangiare per aver forze sufficienti a…

 _Parigi…_

Anche il Conte Rudolf le aveva riferito la stessa notizia.

Ma non c'era stato il tempo necessario ad approfondire la notizia…

Immaginarsi tutto…

"Alla fine, i soldati di Lafayette…perdonate…è lui vero? Sapete di chi sto parlando?".

Annuì Oscar. Lo sapeva bene chi fosse Lafayette e rammentava bene la severa sfiducia che aveva sempre albergato nell'animo della regina verso il generale della Guerra d'Indipendenza Americana.

"Dunque…pare che i soldati del marchese dormissero quando la folla ha forzato i cancelli della reggia! Non hanno fatto in tempo a fermarli quei forsennati! M'hanno raccontato che per i corridoi del palazzo si udivano le picche che battevano per terra e le grida delle popolane! Un vero spasso! Alla fine sembra che la regina stessa si sia affacciata al balcone che dava sul fronte della reggia e si sia inchinata davanti al suo popolo per evitare che lei e i figli e il marito venissero linciati!".

Rise Sir Joseph Hornett e secondo il giudizio tagliente ed inappellabile che l'inglese aveva delle monarchie, tutte, a partire da quella reale inglese fino alle altre che governavano l'Europa intera, non poteva ch'essersi compiaciuto di tale scempio.

Lei no, Oscar dovette per forza fermarsi. Il racconto poteva anche essere frutto della fantasia popolare ma il dubbio che fosse vero, essendo i fatti talmente ravvicinati nel tempo ch'era impossibile mistificarli attraverso parafrasi che ne ingigantissero la portata, tranciò i sensi, impose davvero d'appoggiarsi ad un albero, proprio in fondo al sentiero, mentre lo sguardo spaziava sulla rena screziata di rami secchi e alghe e no, lei non vedeva più nulla, quanto invece rammentava il marmo lucido e splendente della Sala degli Specchi, miriade d'intensi riflessi, straziati dall'incedere dei passi infangati.

Passi sacrosanti certo…

Il popolo aveva fame…

Ma…

Intuì il luogo perfetto, immacolato, etereo, violato, ricolmo di grida, voci che intonavano minacce di morte…

 _Dio…_

 _Sei tu fuggita…_

 _Sei fuggita da tutto!_

"Doveva accadere…" – sussurrò piano.

Le immagini si susseguivano a ritroso nel tempo. Il pittore che l'aveva ritratta aveva ricordato il giorno in cui la Delfina di Francia assieme al Delfino avevano visitato Parigi, per la prima volta.

Oscar era là, al fianco della principessa. Una folla festosa aveva accolto i futuri sovrani sorprendendosi della grazia e della bellezza della futura regina di Francia.

Un gesto inaspettato, Maria Antonietta aveva sollevato la mano salutando a sua volta il popolo.

Un gesto quasi rivoluzionario…

Non era bastato.

Maria Antonietta s'era dovuta inchinare al suo popolo adesso.

Un altro gesto rivoluzionario…

Sarebbe bastato?

"Era inevitabile…" . proseguì Hornett – "La vostra assemblea sta lavorando…ma se poi la gente non ha di che dar da mangiare ai figli…ci vuol poco che il popolo perda la pazienza e decida di fare da sé…".

Non era proprio così. La circostanza che le Guardie della Milizia non fossero intervenute in tempo faceva pensare che la regina avesse visto giusto nel giudicare il Marchese Lafayette personaggio inadatto a tutelare l'incolumità della famiglia reale.

Poteva anche essere che l'avesse fatto apposta…

"Ora il re e la regina vivono a Le Tuileries…".

"Le Tuileries…quell'edificio…cadeva a pezzi già da anni…" – ammise Oscar, dovette fermarsi, non riusciva più a fare un passo. Si sedette s'una pietra lì, lo sguardo perduto.

Le Tuileries, l'antica residenza dei Re di Francia, un enorme palazzo composto da una sequenza interminabile di stanze, cineree, vuote, assolutamente non accoglienti.

"Pare che abbiano concesso loro alcuni servitori…pochi naturalmente…il re si nutre delle tasse del popolo…i nobili…si sa che molti hanno lasciato la Francia per timore d'esser incarcerati o spogliati dei propri averi…".

Hornett si fermò. Prese a fissarla, intuì che le parole avrebbero inciso la coscienza dell'altra, s'era vero che quella era stata al servizio di Sua Maestà il Re di Francia per volere del padre, un generale dell'esercito, da tutta una vita.

 _Silenzio…_

Il vento soffiava più forte…

"Direi che alla famiglia reale è andata meglio che ai panettieri di Parigi!" – chiosò Sir Joseph Hornett con una punta di sarcasmo, come a voler ammorbidire il racconto precedente.

Lei sollevò lo sguardo.

"Pare che in città si continuino a cavare i fanali dalle lanterne e ad appenderci i fornai!" – spiegò risoluto.

Lo sguardo s'aprì…

"A ottobre…ne hanno impiccato un altro…tale François…che dicevano tenesse il pane nascosto chissà dove! Sono state proprio le donne di Parigi! I miei compagni m'hanno detto che quelle erano furibonde e non si sono scostate d'un pollice dalla cella dov'era rinchiuso il poveretto fino a che non l'hanno visto ciondolare dalla lanterna! E poi gli hanno tagliato la testa, l'hanno messa su una picca e se la sono portata in giro per le strade! Pare che la moglie fosse incinta di tre mesi…".

Tirò un respiro fondo Sir Joseph Hornett.

"Ecco vedete dunque che ai sovrani è stata risparmiata…".

"Tacete!".

"Perdonate…perdonami…" – Hornett trasalì, comprese d'aver affondato troppo in un racconto che forse non era soltanto un mero resoconto di eventi.

S'inginocchiò davanti all'altra, le prese la mano.

Lei rimaneva lì, stremata dalle parole e da tutto ciò ch'esse comportavano.

Il senso di colpa per aver abbandonato la famiglia reale, le ultime parole scambiate con la sovrana, le spiegazioni di André, quando lei s'era scontrata col mercante di grano, su Le Comte Vert, quello che aveva appellato _austriaca_ la regina di Francia.

La famiglia reale era colpevole della miseria in cui era scivolata la Francia.

Questo lo comprendeva anche lei ma…

Era difficile anteporre la ragione di Stato all'affetto, alla dedizione…

Oscar rammentò Maria Antonietta, regina bambina che aveva rinunciato a tutto pur di essere fedele al marito, al credo religioso, all'etichetta di corte.

Nessuno poteva immaginare quale fosse stata la reale vita della regina. Quella intima, quotidiana, incisa dal rigido cerimoniale, dall'obbligo di mettere al mondo dei figli, possibilmente maschi, e prestare il corpo e l'anima, perché di essi si potesse far scempio, senza poter sollevare neppure uno sguardo oltre il confine della reggia.

Nulla aveva più importanza ormai.

Un respiro fondo…

André sapeva tutto.

Il Conte Rudolf l'aveva confermato, ne avevano parlato assieme.

Chissà forse non proprio tutto…

 _Eppure…_

 _Eppure avrebbe dovuto dirtelo, dannazione!_

 _E tu…_

 _Tu, che avresti fatto?_

"Perdonami…se quello che mi è stato raccontato della tua vita è vero…".

Un respiro fondo. Hornett convenne di non avere molti altri argomenti.

La mano s'era slacciata dalla presa e lui proseguì nella narrazione.

"Il Comune di Parigi s'è impegnato ad acquistare tutti i beni della Chiesa…" – preseguì tentando di catturare l'attenzione in altro modo.

"Cosa…".

"Certo…s'è stabilito che la Chiesa non debba possedere più nulla e le terre e le proprietà degli ecclesistici sono state messe in vendita. Solo che per assurdo non c'è nessuno che abbia abbastanza denaro per acquistarle e così pare siano stati stampati dei biglietti di stato al posto della moneta…".

Tutto si evolveva eppure tutto pareva uguale a prima.

La fame e la miseria continuavano a governare l'azione degli attori.

"E poi…la gente voleva addirittura entrare allo…al…perdonate…me l'hanno detto come si chiama quel posto…ma non me lo ricordo…una prigione che sta a Parigi…".

Un tuffo al cuore…

"Le Chetelet…" – sibilò Oscar senza respiro.

"Si, esatto! Voleva entrarci a liberare i delinquenti che nessuno considera più tali, perché rubare il pane è diventato un vanto! E la Guardia Nazionale…sapete che quelli si sono ribellati per chiedere un aumento della paga e quel Lafayette li ha degradati?!".

 _Davvero…_

"Basta…".

"Si…avete…oh…al diavolo! Permettete vero?".

La guardò, chiese il consenso con gli occhi.

Oscar rimase zitta, che importanza poteva avere ormai darsi del voi o…

"Insomma, hai ragione ma sono talmente tanti i fatti che stanno accadendo nel tuo paese…".

L'eloquio era scivolato verso un tono confidenziale.

Lei non ricambiò, non aveva senso, non c'era ragione.

Si chiuse…

Salì in carrozza, si lasciò vincere dall'incedere costante delle ruote, le tendine serrate, il viso affondato nel petto, le mani sul ventre. I vestiti tiravano dannatamente. Faticava a respirare.

 _Non sei più sola._

 _Non puoi fare più nulla…_

La constatazione non alleggeriva i sensi, la coltre plumbea della colpa stava lì a soffocare la parola ed il respiro.

La nausea riprese a salire e con essa il respiro aspro.

I ricordi incidevano la gola, le parve davvero che dai polmoni si riverberasse di nuovo il sapore metallico del sangue. Non comprendeva s'era una sensazione oppure se davvero il sangue c'era…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Non sei più sola adesso…_

 _Non puoi lasciarti prendere dalla rabbia..._

 _La tua regina…_

 _Le hai voluto bene in fondo…_

 _Sei stata accanto a lei per vent'anni e adesso…_

 _Vive a Le Tuileries, un palazzo che cade a pezzi._

 _I suoi bambini, Charles e Theresa…_

 _I ricevimenti alla reggia, i banchetti sfarzosi, i vestiti, i diademi scintillanti, i giardini curati, gli animali esotici, la fattoria, i fiori…_

 _Le fontane, i giochi d'acqua, le pietanze esotiche…_

 _Tutto dissolto, perduto per sempre._

 _Ingoiato dalla fame dei parigini…_

 _Tu sei qui invece…_

 _Sei salva…_

 _Hai accettato di lasciare la Francia per morire lontano da una cella ma…_

 _Di fatto sei ancora viva, aspetti un figlio._

 _Non sei morta…_

Era possibile dolersi e struggersi di non essere ancora morti, per non sentire il senso di colpa pulsare nelle viscere e sollevarsi la nausea nella gola?

 _Tu hai potuto scegliere…_

 _Lei no!_

Nella penombra dell'abitacolo il respiro venne meno, il corpo attraversato da brividi freddi, le dita contratte in un moto di rabbia.

 _Non potevi fare più nulla…_

 _E quando anche avessi potuto…_

Scostò la tendina, prese a guardare fuori.

 _Se avessi potuto…_

 _Che cosa avresti fatto?_

 _Intercedere per i sovrani? Continuare a proteggerli?_

 _Sono colpevoli…_

 _Colpevoli di regnare…_

 _La loro stessa vita è una colpa a questo punto._

 _Tu…_

 _Tu sei colpevole tanto quanto loro…_

 _Tu sei colpevole._

 _Sei colpevole perché li hai protetti da tutta una vita._

 _Sei colpevole perché li hai serviti, invece che servire il popolo._

 _Sei colpevole perché hai scelto di non servirli più…_

 _Anche di questo sei colpevole._

 _E allora sei colpevole perché sei ancora viva…_

 _Non puoi fare più niente._

 _Non sei più sola, hai il dovere di pensare a tuo figlio._

 _Nemmeno se avessi voluto, avresti potuto fare nulla._

Veniva dal futuro allora la risposta a ciò ch'era accaduto nel passato.

Si strinse nel mantello, attraversata dalla sensazione d'impotenza, barlumi rossastri scioglievano l'orizzonte freddo, colmando il cuore di nostalgia e paura.

Sì perché in fondo, davvero in fondo all'anima, non riusciva a sentire il peso della colpa, tutto ed inesorabile.

Non era per giustificare sé stessa ma per ciò che stava portando a compimento.

Ora non poteva più permettersi di morire.

Neanche se l'avesse voluto.

Nemmeno per l'assurda e paradossale idea di rimediare alla colpa d'aver abbandonato la sua regina e il suo paese.

Non poteva morire.

Non fino a quando il suo bambino o la sua bambina fossero nati.

Ora era questo che chiedeva la vita.

Solo un istante…

Si domandò se quello non fosse stato il suo destino fin dal principio.

Un destino che non si era ancora manifestato, che però lei era stata in grado di scegliere quella sera, quando aveva ammesso di non poter più restare al fianco di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Chiedeva aria…

Il respiro affannato e disarmonico…

"Sono qui…André…mi riconosci? Sono Joria…".

Si sporse per catturare lo sguardo un poco perso.

André si voltò, vide il volto, ci mise un po' a comprendere dove fosse.

Per assurdo, nell'incoscienza tutto era apparso nitido, chiaro.

Tutto sgorgava dal passato vissuto sulla pelle, inciso nella coscienza e di conseguenza tutto era certo, inappellabile.

Nella realtà no, era tutto faticoso, strano, incerto.

"Dove…".

"Sei nella tua casa…" – s'affrettò a rispondere l'altra – "Sei stato ferito qualche giorno fa e sei rimasto incosciente…fino ad ora…il dottore dice che guarirai…devi solo volerlo…".

Il tono era sommesso, le parole sussurrate, le dita a stringere un poco il viso, posate sulla guancia.

Deglutì André, prese a tossire…

"Hai sete?".

Joria non attese risposta, gli versò dell'acqua e l'aiutò a sollevare la testa per bere.

Un sorso, tossì di nuovo, la gola era asciugata dalle ore d'incoscienza, il liquido pareva fuoco.

"Fai piano…".

Gli occhi lo fissavano, finalmente André provò a respirare e a comprendere.

"Dov'è?".

Poche sillabe, la domanda era chiara.

Joria comprese, un respiro fondo, doveva combattere, guadagnare un lembo di fiducia alla volta e sgretolare l'unione, un passo alla volta.

"Stai tranquillo…Donna Lari mi ha detto che stanno tutti bene…Martin e anche…anche la donna ch'è arrivata con te…".

André chiuse gli occhi, la mascella serrata, non s'azzardava a chiedere nulla, temeva che particolari troppo importanti finissero per circolare su chiassà quali e quante labbra.

"Non devi temere…io non dirò nulla a nessuno…" – s'affrettò l'altra, intuendo il timore celato nel mutismo – "Mi racconterai tutto di questa storia, e vorrai, e sennò…puoi stare tranquillo…lei sta bene. Messer Tancredi d'Altavilla mi ha scritto avvertendomi che sarebbero arrivati da Roma alcuni emissari del Papa per vedere i tuoi cavalli e così l'ho fatto sapere ai custodi. Sono andati tutti a scegliere gli animali…anche lei…".

Disorientava la sequenza delle parole.

Nella mente c'era solo il ricordo d'un drappo di seta e poi d'una carrozza che si allontanava nella notte. Era certo che lei fosse là sopra e che lo stesse lasciando.

Non potè accettare la visione onirica della lontananza assieme all'assenza di lei, lì…

"Oscar…".

Strinse i pugni Joria, annuì per tranquilizzarlo.

Era combattuta ma voleva la fiducia dell'altro.

"Te l'ho detto, sta bene…sono andati tutti a vedere i cavalli…c'è andato anche quell'uomo, quell'inglese…quello che s'è intromesso sulla piazza mentre stavamo parlando l'altro giorno…".

Joria non conosceva tutti i particolari della storia, la custode se li era evidentemente tenuti per sé.

Così, gettare qualche sassolino nello stagno per vedere che direzione avrebbero preso le increspature dell'acqua, sarebbe stato utile.

Si contorse André, davvero, come se la pallottola che gli aveva inciso la spalla fosse stata ancora dentro la carne e si fosse mossa, scarnificando le ossa.

 _Quell'uomo…_

 _Sir Joseph Hornett…_

 _Quello era con lei, di nuovo…_

 _L'aveva baciata…_

 _Gliel'aveva detto Martin…_

Tossì di nuovo, si contrasse come gli fosse venuta a mancare l'aria, di nuovo.

"André…".

Il respiro s'innalzò e poi ripiombò giù…

"Gesù…madame…siete tornata…".

Donna Lari accolse l'altra, lo sguardo atterrito, Oscar fu costretta a guardarla, senza respiro, nel dubbio che durante la sua assenza fosse accaduto altro.

"Sta bene? André…".

S'affrettò Donna Lari a tranquilizzarla.

"No…si…ecco…" – pigolò l'altra – "Monsieur…sta bene…no…sta…come prima…ecco…".

Gli occhi della custode si sgranarono alla figura dell'inglese ch'era apparso sulla porta.

Uno sbuffo di rabbia…

"Che…".

L'altro ormai aveva compreso di non esser nelle grazie della donna, forse perché quella aveva istintivamente intuito la strisciante rivalità che s'era instaurata tra lui ed il padrone Monsieur Grandier.

I motivi non erano importanti…

Un cenno del capo…

"Io e il mio amico volevamo sapere come sta il moccioso…questa mattina dormiva ancora…".

"Ci mancava anche questa!" – sibilò l'altra per nulla convinta della genuinità della richiesta.

"Non preoccupatevi…" – la tranquillizzò Hornett – "Aspetterò fuori…se lo chiamate…poi toglieremo subito il disturbo…".

L'inglese affondò poi corse con gli occhi a madame…

L'altra annuì. Ringraziò della premura d'averla accompagnata. Ringraziò dei chiarimenti, non dovuti forse, ma di cui aveva intuito la necessità.

Il cuore era in subbuglio…

Oscar non aveva tempo d'immaginarsi oggetto delle mire sentimentali del sottufficiale inglese.

Non era il momento…

Non era semplicemente possibile.

Il moccioso comparve da sé. Non parlava ma l'udito ce l'aveva più che buono.

S'arrampicò sull'inglese che dal canto suo se lo tirò in spalla come un sacco, facendogli fare due giravolte, mentre il bambino rideva divertito. Pareva sereno, il che rasserenò anche lei.

"E' stato un piacere ed un onore…" – le solite dita al cappellaccio – "Esco a farmi raccontare come scorre la vita di questo moccioso che a quanto vedo pare felice…".

Martin si divincolò un istante come una serpe, scese giù, afferrò la mano di Oscar.

 _Mon papà…ti aspetta…_

Lei annuì: "Ora vai…".

Gli sguardi brillarono.

Hornett si permise un'ultima occhiata alla donna che aveva potuto avere accanto, finalmente, sola, almeno per quel pezzetto di giornata.

Avrebbe voluto dire e fare di più, ottenere di più. Ammise che una come quella non avrebbe ceduto facilmente, anzi, con una come quella ci si sarebbe potuto aspettare tutto tranne che avrebbe ceduto.

Non aveva senso intestardirsi a conquistarla, le cose sarebbero venute da sé.

La guardò, il volto non era più pallido ma gradato d'un rosa tiepido, i capelli scompigliati, arruffati, la bocca dischiusa.

Gli occhi lucidi, brillanti, d'una tonalità azzurra…

Ancora diversa.

Era sempre dannatamente diversa, come il cielo d'inverno, a tratti chiuso, a tratti intensamente fondo.

Un sospiro…

Quella non s'era nemmeno indignata della proposta di matrimonio, che lui non l'aveva mica detta attendendosi che lei accettasse. Oh, però, dannazione, se fosse accaduto davvero…

Si permise d'avvicinarsi al camino, s'accese il solito sigaro, due boccate generose per inebriarsi del dolce aroma del tabacco.

Chiuse gli occhi, s'immaginò d'esser davvero su quella nave per Costantinopoli.

Una folata d'aria più fredda accompagnò la temporanea uscita di scena.

La giornata volgeva al pomeriggio.

"Prego…venite…dovete cambiarvi…" – balbettò Donna Lari, nervosa più del solito, quasi sbarrando la strada alla padrona e Oscar che aveva imparato a conoscerla, che l'altra era sempre nervosa si, ma d'un nervoso concentrato, asciutto, diretto al volgere delle faccende e alla quadratura degli accidenti quotidiani, la intuì un poco persa, come se la mente stesse lì a tentare una via di fuga da un qualche avvenimento increscioso ed il nervoso derivasse appunto dal fatto di non riuscirvi.

"E' accaduto…qualcosa?".

Fu diretta Oscar a chiederlo all'altra e l'altra rimase lì, mani nelle mani, uno sbuffo per trovare le parole.

Il silenzio della padrona era più dirompente di qualsiasi incitamento a parlare.

"Donna…Artemisia…" – sibilò la custode.

Solo il nome incise il battito.

Silenzio…

Gli occhi sgranati, puntati addosso all'altra che invece guardava altrove.

"Ecco, è venuta a far visita a monsieur…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Le avete spiegato che non sta ancora bene…".

"Certo gliel'ho detto ma lei…ecco…è voluta salire ugualmente…adesso è su…da…".

Non importava da quanto fosse su, da lui.

Importava fosse là, da lui, adesso.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi di nuovo, il silenzio era calato nella stanza.

"Povero…caro…".

Una carezza, le dita intrecciate ai riccioli…

Nessun rumore questa volta.

Nessuna richiesta di permesso…

Intuì che la porta s'apriva e qualcuno entrava.

Si voltò Donna Joria e si trovò Ganimede davanti a sé. O Rosalinda…

Come le sarebbe aggradato.

Era seduta sul letto Donna Joria, lo sguardo fissò l'altra ch'era entrata, il passo severo, l'incedere incombente.

La contessa lasciò la mano di André.

Oscar intuì il rapido passaggio.

Le dita slacciate furtivamente s'impressero negli occhi e in un battito tutto scomparve.

I sensi di colpa, il destino dei sovrani, le lotte d'un popolo intero, la Storia che avanzava…

Al diavolo la Storia!

Era la prima volta che si ritrovava davvero alle strette, di fronte ad una persona, una donna, che apertamente, spudoratamente ed affatto ingenuamente, intendeva entrare nella vita di André. Forse c'era già riuscita.

Si odiava Oscar ch'era stata lei, di fatto, a lasciare che ciò avvenisse.

Non era accaduto come un tempo però, quand'era stata lei a lasciare che altre donne entrassero nella vita di André e lui in fondo le aveva sempre tenute a distanza, lontane, capace e tenace lui, nonostante tutto, di non desistere dall'amare lei, solo e soltanto lei.

Non era stato come allora.

Adesso era stato peggio.

Le parole erano imprigionate in gola, non era mai accaduto, davvero.

Non è che non sapesse cosa dire, no, piuttosto quella l'avrebbe…

Preferì inghiottire la rabbia.

Rimase lì.

Donna Joria si alzò, le mani corsero nervosamente a lisciare le pieghe del vestito, un gesto innocuo all'apparenza. Di fatto l'incedere calmo delle dita sulla stoffa serica e calda del grembo altro non si rivelava che la sottile e tacita comparazione tra l'aspetto della nobildonna curato, sobrio, affatto sgargiante seppur elegante, di contro a quello dell'altra nobildonna, quella ch'era appena entrata, le guance arrossate, i capelli arruffati, la giacca un poco stropicciata, la polvere della strada insinuata nelle pieghe dei vestiti, le mani un poco annerite dal contatto col pelo folto e sporco dei puledri.

Oscar si ritrovò a specchiarsi nel gesto della contessa. Si vide per la prima volta. Una donna che si osservava attraverso gli occhi di un'altra donna.

S'intuì, non s'era lavata, né cambiata, né…

Si morse il labbro…

Un respiro fondo…

Gli occhi corsero al volto di André. In silenzio interrogò lo sguardo, poi tornò all'altra.

E Donna Joria dal canto suo preferì essere sincera, che in quel modo si sarebbe presa il merito del risveglio e soprattutto d'esser stata lei a goderne, lei per prima e sola, piuttosto che altri.

Gli avversari si combattono anche così e ormai era evidente che si era divenute avversarie.

Troppo facile…

Troppo banale.

Oscar aveva altro in mente. Altre domande, altri respiri…

"Si è svegliato…poco fa…" – rivelò Joria piano, le parole composte, il tono addomesticato e calmo – "Sono riuscita a tranquillizzarlo sulla vostra sorte e su quella del bambino…gli ho detto ch'eravate salita su a vedere i cavalli…assieme ai custodi e a quell'uomo…quell'inglese…".

La serafica calma andava di pari passo all'arrogante intromissione.

Lo sguardo trafisse la contessa ed il suo incedere neutro.

L'accenno all'inglese, come il gesto della sottana sapientemente lisciata, avrebbero potuto esser liquidati come banali precisazioni.

Non lo erano affatto.

Oscar sapeva che l'inglese non godeva della stima di André. Chissà che doveva aver pensato allora André, nell'unico momento in cui s'era ripreso dopo giorni d'incoscienza, a sentire che lei se n'era andata con quello…

Erano provocazioni sapienti.

Basta!

La contessa aveva avuto il suo scorcio di tempo.

Il primo affondo senza procedere ad altri commenti, ringraziamenti, convenevoli, recriminazioni.

Quello era Ganimede…

"E' meglio che usciate…" – sibilò Oscar, il tono basso, senz'appello.

Frustava nelle viscere la smania di restare da sola con André.

Joria convenne tra sé che l'altra sapeva il fatto suo. All'apparenza pareva ingenua, o meglio inesperta su questioni sentimentali, o meglio, di corteggiamento.

Poteva anche esser vero. Il punto era che l'altra, Ganimede, pareva incedere nei conflitti in una maniera tutta propria, assolutamente incomparabile con quella d'una qualsiasi altra donna, ingelosita dalla presenza d'una pretendente.

Le labbra si strinsero.

La finta cortesia dimostrata nell'accenno al risveglio di André, unita all'affondo della presenza dell'inglese, entrambi sottili avvertimenti a dimostrare che la contessa sapeva il fatto suo e sapeva dove colpire, non avevano avuto effetto.

Oscar rimase fredda, glaciale mentre si scostava di lato per consentire all'altra di guadagnare la porta.

Un ultimo assalto…

"Spero che la scelta dei cavalli sia stata proficua!" – riprese Joria fissando avanti a sé senza degnare Oscar d'uno sguardo – "Sapete, a Roma, è stato davvero entusiasmante constatare il successo con cui sono stati magnificati gli animali e…sarebbe un peccato se…".

Silenzio, nessuna risposta.

"Insomma…André…sta diventando un personaggio importante…ho visto giusto in lui ed è stato un bene che conoscessi i signori d'Altavilla…".

Silenzio, nessuna risposta, quasi nemmeno un respiro.

La custode s'era affacciata alla stanza…

Il tono secco non concesse spazi di conversazione.

Oscar si scostò di lato, il braccio sinistro s'aprì leggermente ad indicare la strada.

"Donna Lari, accompagnate _madame_ …" – ordinò secca, lo sguardo rivolto ad André, senza degnarsi d'osservare la donna che stava uscendo.

Donna Joria uscì, in effetti, l'orgoglio messo a dura prova dal silenzio dell'altra che non aveva raccolto la sfida, o forse sì, forse l'aveva fatto, a modo suo, un modo assolutamente incomparabile con quello d'una qualsiasi donna ingelosita dalla presenza di un'altra donna.

Forse non era così gelosa allora o forse era capace di tenere imbrigliato tale infuocato moto dell'animo.

In piedi, a scrutare il sole che s'inabissava nella coltre d'umide nuvole salmastre, Sir Joseph Hornett ebbe un sussulto e quasi gli andò di traverso il fumo del sigaro.

Lì accanto, Ismael el – Bakar stava discutendo col moccioso di consonanti ed accenti. Tutti mimati ovviamente, così che il silenzio, interrotto solo dalle strida dei gabbiani, invadeva il cortile.

Gli andò davvero il fumo di storto all'inglese, quando vide uscire la stessa donna con cui s'era civilmente scontrato nella piazza del paese solo pochi giorni prima. _Quella_ che aveva preso a male parole monsieur e poi gli aveva mollato un ceffone, rinfacciandogli d'aver taciuto l'identità dell'amica con cui era giunto dalla Francia.

Rinfacciandogli una specie di bacio che…

 _Quella_ e monsieur s'erano baciati e adesso _quella_ usciva dalla casa dell'altro…

Dunque i tasselli cominciavano ad esser davvero parecchi e tutti parevano condurre in un'unica direzione. Valeva la pena a quel punto che anche lui l'imboccasse!?

Un cenno del capo, l'inglese si avvicinò mentre l'altra bisticciava con le briglie del cavallo che s'erano malamente attorcigliate tra loro.

"Permettete?" – chiese flautato.

L'altra negò, opponendo uno sdegnato silenzio.

Dannazione, Sir Jospeh Hornett convenne che il proprio fascino avesse subito un brusco mutamento se faticava così tanto a far breccia nell'isterica aura delle donne.

Le briglie fortunosamente restavano saldamente aggrovigliate, il nervosismo non giovava.

"Madame…prego…" – replicò Hornett – "Lasciate almeno che mi faccia perdonare per la scortesia dell'altro giorno…".

La chiosa stavolta ebbe effetto.

Donna Joria s'immobilizzò, mollò malamente le briglie, la mascella contratta, le dita strette a pugno, il corpo irrigidito, in attesa che l'altro si prodigasse nel ruolo di cavalier servente. Evidentemente doveva essergli consono visto che nel primo incontro quell'uomo s'era permesso di contestare ad André chissà quale odioso maltrattamento inferto alla donna con cui Joria s'era appena scontrata.

Sì, perché Donna Artemisia de La Tour doveva convenire con sé stessa che in tre solee misere parole la donna con cui s'era appena scontrata era stata capace a recidere in un istante tutte le aspettative e le speranze ed il terreno che lei aveva faticosamente guadagnato in quei tre mesi.

L'aveva di fatto cacciata di casa, senza se e senza ma.

Era furiosa, ma restava pur sempre una contessa e non era nel suo carattere lasciarsi prendere da isterici moti di rabbia.

Le briglie vennero ammaestrate.

"Prego…".

Finalmente Sir Joseph Hornett potè guardare Donna Artemisia de La Tour, osservarla bene, ficcarsi nella testa lo sguardo nocciola, furibondo, lucido.

Gli pareva che l'altra si sarebbe messa a piangere da un momento all'altro.

Intuì il motivo, dato che quella donna, _quell'altra,_ era appena entrata in casa.

Forse s'erano incontrate…

O scontrate. Il motivo poteva essere ovvio.

"Avete visto…Monsieur Grandier?" – chiese senza girarci tanto attorno.

I pezzi andavano avvicinati, il bordo avrebbe combaciato prima o poi ma era necessario tentare.

L'altra inorridì. Si voltò squadrando l'interlocutore.

"Signore…non ci hanno presentato dunque non so chi siete! L'unica certezza che ho è che siete stato capace d'intromettervi in una conversazione che non vi riguardava e che v'interessate un po' troppo delle questioni altrui!".

Un fischio di compiacimento…

Hornett sgranò lo sguardo…

Valle a capire le donne!

Convenne, di nuovo, che tutte quelle che avevano a che fare con il damerino francese parevano godere d'un carattere non indifferente, orgogliose e di bel temperamento.

"Perdonate…avete perfettamente ragione! Ebbene il mio nome è Hornett, Sir Joseph Hornett…".

"Ah, ecco!" – sputò l'altra – "Siete voi _l'inglese_!".

L'accento calcato sull'origine.

"La mia origine suscita in voi qualche ombra? Se è per l'altro giorno…".

"No!" – s'affrettò a puntualizzare la contessa – "La questione può dirsi chiusa. Avevate le vostre ragioni per interrompere la mia conversazione. Ho inteso ci fosse una situazione di pericolo e…avete fatto bene…e da parte mia…".

"Madame…".

"Artemisia de La Tour…Contessa de La Tour…".

"E' un piacere apprendere finalmente il nostro nome…".

"Dicevo, ammetto d'esser stata eccessiva nel redarguire la vostra intromissione. Porgo le mie scuse…".

"Non sia mai, madame…avrei dovuto attendere che la vostra conversazione fosse terminata…".

L'aria scivolava verso l'imbrunire.

"Siete…sola?" – sibilò Hornett mentre l'altra risaliva a cavallo.

"Non abito lontano!" – la risposta conteneva la tranciante negazione ad un'eventuale galante proposta.

Negò l'inglese sputando a terra la cicca del sigaro.

"Non sia mai che lasci che una donna s'avventuri da sola per questi luoghi, al calar della sera!" – precisò – "Non ha importanza se vi recherò disturbo ma intendo accompagnarvi…".

"So badare a me stessa!".

"Ne convengo, vorrà dire che eviterò di tediarvi in inutili conversazioni, ma ci tengo a venire con voi, se non altro perché io e il mio amico siamo comunque diretti in paese e fare un pezzo di strada assieme non nuocerà a nessuno!".

L'altra serrò la mascella, l'espressione contratta e severa.

Aveva il suo bel da fare a tenere a bada il groviglio di congetture che s'affollavano in testa, avrebbe volentieri cavalcato da sola, era abituata a farlo, ma di certo l'imbrunire non era l'orario più propizio.

S'avviarono in tre, mentre il moccioso salutava l'energumento. Quasi sorrise Ismael el – Bakar nel vedere il bimbetto, uscito indenne dall'ennesima aggressione, che si sbracciava.

Martin aveva detto ch'era morto un giovane, s'era impietrito quando aveva tentato di descrivere il corpo dell'altro sgozzato.

E poi il cane, Sadira. Erano diventati amici e anche quella era morta.

S'era seduta, gli occhi fissi al viso.

"André…".

Le mani strette nelle mani…

"Dovete…venite madame…vi ho preparato l'acqua…è calda…e…".

Oscar non voleva staccarsi, quella donna aveva detto che André s'era svegliato.

Era accaduto e lei non c'era. Non voleva che accadesse di nuovo.

Gli occhi chiusi…

Un respiro fondo…

Si ritrovò nella stanza calda, avvolta dagli aromi lasciati sciogliere nella vasca assieme all'acqua.

Fu costretta nuovamente ad interrogare la custode, quella aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, ringraziando d'essersi finalmente tirata dietro la padrona per imporle di prendersi cura di sé, almeno così, che altre vie la povera donna di campagna non le conosceva.

"Mi sono ricordata…la vostra governante mi diceva che non avrebbe mai permesso a mademoiselle di ritrovarsi a girare per casa con i vestiti che sanno di stalla e cavalli! O chissà cos'altro!"

Oscar chiuse gli occhi. I sentori non si possono vedere ma solo ascoltare con gli occhi della mente.

Provò a riconoscerli…

Forse era magnolia, assieme a bergamotto.

Gli aromi prediletti di nanny e anche di Marguerite, sua madre.

S'erano prese cura di lei, a modo loro, di nascosto dal generale.

"Qui c'è il latte di mandorla…".

"Che dovrei…farci?" – balbettò incerta.

Era tutto dirompente e nuovo. Persino il vaso di vetro dai riflessi giallognoli che stazionava lì, sul comò, incapace di comunicare un significato che le fosse noto.

"Con quello potrete ammorbidire la pelle, dopo il bagno e poi vi sciacquerò i capelli con la camomilla…li tiene lucidi…un'altra volta useremo l'aceto, ma credo che per qualche mese…".

Una smorfia, l'aceto le dava fastidio, c'era poco d'andar per il sottile.

"Non è necessario che restiate, posso fare da sola…".

Mancava l'aria…

"Davvero…".

Sola, s'immerse nella vasca, lo stanzino attiguo alla camera da letto era ricolmo di sentori fragranti ammobiditi dal vapore dell'acqua.

Gli occhi chiusi, rammentò l'antro tiepido in cui s'erano amati, ancora e ancora, nel ventre delle rocce dell'Auvergne, in un luogo che pareva non esistere, in un tempo che non era mai scorso.

Tutto era nato da lì, era tutto lì.

Avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo…

La frenesia impose di far presto.

Un guizzo, l'asciugamano a terra, l'effige morbida scomposta nella rifrazione del vapore passò davanti allo specchio.

Tutto era immobile, uguale, fermo…

Gli occhi si sgranarono alla vista di sé, l'immagine oltre il busto, la pancia accennata.

Non aveva tempo, un guizzo, cercò i vestiti.

No, non quelli che s'era appena tolta. Quelli dovevano esser già stati trafugati dalla custode per essere lavati.

Le mani scivolarono sugli abiti appesi nell'armadio…

Le dita scorsero alle stoffe morbide, seriche.

Erano lì, gli abiti della Contessa Miriam Rudolf, sorprendentemente adattati, in attesa d'essere indossati. Non erano fatture impreziosite da ricami o drappeggi o pizzi.

Erano…

 _Ma guarda che situazione_ … - masticò caparbia.

Frustava l'idea di modificare le abitudini personali. Era stata addestrata ad adattarsi a vivere in un accampamento non certo ad indossare…

Gli occhi s'assottigliarono, davvero le venne da ridere, se non fosse stato per la situazione.

 _Via…_

Ne scelse uno, fu costretta. Intuì che non sarebbe più riuscita ad utilizzare i suoi vecchi abiti.

La mussola morbida strisciò non emettendo suono se non un respiro serico che inondò i sensi.

Le dita scorsero sulla stoffa. Era liscia, tiepida al tocco, affatto rigida, l'azzurro tenue non impensieriva, che però così agghindata chiunque l'avrebbe vista com'era davvero. Una donna…

Non sarebbe stata più invisibile.

 _E' solo un abito…_

 _Non puoi aver paura di un abito dopo tutto quello che ti è capitato nella vita!_

Ringraziò che Donna Lari non fosse lì ad osservare i tentativi di comprendere come ficcarsi dentro all'abito. Non era complicato in sé, non c'erano particolari chiusure o lacci se si eccettuava il cordoncino che fasciava il torace poco sotto il seno.

In quel modo la figura, seppur appesantita dalla gravidanza, non avrebbe assunto l'aspetto d'una vela gonfiata dal vento.

 _E' solo…_

 _Un abito…_

Davanti allo specchio rimase assorta sul riflesso.

Quello non era solo un abito, quella non era soltanto lei, un'immagine duplicata sul vetro.

Era una vita nuova, diversa, che irrompeva nella propria.

 _Non è solo un abito…_

"Bambino mio…come farò a vestirmi così finché non nascerai? Sarà meglio che accada presto…perché non so quanto riuscirò a conciarmi in questo modo!".

Se lo disse, non tra sé e sé. Parlò all'altro…

Fece un passo, inghiottì lo stupore. Le gambe avvolte dalla stoffa incedevano sicure, non percepiva né peso né legatura, mentre le dita basse, distese lungo i fianchi accarezzavano la lunga sottana.

La scollatura era discreta, ma era pur sempre una scollatura.

Il punto sarebbe stato quando anch'essa si sarebbe colmata…

Sentì le guance avvampare.

Era davvero troppo caldo nella stanza ma preferì recuperare una giacca di lana, sottile, lunga anch'essa, quasi un mantello, e tirarla sulle spalle e chiudersela addosso.

Un altro passo, era scalza.

L'abito era sufficiente cambiamento.

Era abituata a girare scalza. Non avrebbe sopportato altre costrizioni…

Un gesto istintivo e spontaneo…

Un nastro ch'era dentro all'armadio…

Raccolse i capelli legandoli per lasciar libero il collo.

 _Lo schiaffo vola sul viso…_

 _E' sempre stata dannatamente veloce, lei, quando si tratta di mettere in chiaro i ruoli…_

 _Oscar…_

 _La guardi. Lo sguardo feroce, gelido…_

 _Lo sguardo tronca il respiro…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Sta andando via, devi fermarla!_

 _Oscar…_

 _Non ha senso quello che dice, non vuole più avere a che fare con te…_

 _Quando…_

 _Che cosa lei hai fatto?_

 _Si, certo…_

 _Lei non ha necessità d'essere salvata._

 _Il suo silenzio…_

 _Era suo, dannatamente suo, e tu non avresti dovuto riversare su di lei la tua frustrazione, la tua incapacità di penetrare quel silenzio._

 _Tu non hai accettato te stesso…_

 _Tu hai avuto paura di non riuscire a salvarti dal suo silenzio._

 _Così forse l'hai perduta…_

 _Lei è forte, più forte di quello che lei stessa ha sempre pensato._

 _No…_

 _Forse non è forte…_

 _Lo dici a te stesso per giustificarti, per alleviare il peso di ciò che le hai fatto. E adesso è tardi…_

 _Lei se n'è andata…_

 _Vedi, non s'è nemmeno voltata. Non riesce più nemmeno a guardarti in faccia!_

 _Ti ha detto che non ce l'ha con te ma che preferisce dimenticare._

 _Ancora quelle parole…_

 _Le più dure che t'avesse mai riservato, le più spietate che le siano mai uscite di bocca._

 _Dimenticare quello che le hai fatto._

 _Dimenticare te…_

 _Dimenticare il tuo dannato amore…_

 _Tu non sei più nulla per lei…_

 _E tu…_

 _Tu le hai voluto imporre te stesso, un amore che non conosceva._

 _Le hai voluto imporre d'essere come tu volevi ma lei non è così, lei non può essere come tu vuoi…_

 _Le hai detto che non sa amare, che non ama che sé stessa…_

 _Ti sei vendicato, ecco che hai fatto…_

 _Hai riversato su di lei tutto ciò che sei stato costretto a vivere nei vent'anni in cui l'hai amata…_

 _André…_

 _L'hai ferita…_

 _Ancora…_

 _In maniera inaudita._

 _Cosa importa del perché ha taciuto?_

 _Cosa importa se non ti ha detto che aspetta un figlio e se questo bambino è tuo e se…_

 _Se…_

 _André…_

 _Hai commesso un errore imperdonabile…_

 _L'hai abbandonata…_

 _Le hai sempre detto che l'avresti amata sempre…_

 _E invece no…_

 _Sssh…André…non parlare…_

 _La tua voce…_

 _La sua voce…_

 _Perdonami…_

 _E sia…stai dicendo tante schiocchezze…sono qui…_

 _Oscar…_

Percepiva il dolore sordo al braccio, le tempie pulsavano nel febbrile tentativo di recuperare l'orientamento nello spazio e nel tempo. L'accavallarsi del passato al presente disorientava gli sforzi, la ripetizione ossessiva del mantra degli errori commessi precipitava la gola nel baratro.

Riacquistava il senso di sé, il fluire del sangue nelle vene, nelle braccia, nelle gambe…

André riuscì a percepire il suono della propria voce.

Non era più solo nella mente. Era reale, in punta di labbra.

Sentì l'aria sul viso, vide il chiarore della candela accanto.

Lo sguardo sgranato come d'uno che vede finalmente la terra dopo un lungo viaggio per mari e paesi sconosciuti.

Provò a muoversi, la sua mano era chiusa.

Lo sguardo si voltò, la mano stretta nella mano.

Oscar era lì, il viso accanto, immerso nel sonno.

Lo percorse allora come se fossero anni che non lo vedeva, provò ad accarezzarlo con la mano libera, leggera, scorrendo dalla fronte al naso, fino alle labbra e poi giù al mento e al collo.

Le dita incontrarono il tessuto morbido che fasciava il busto, le braccia, i fianchi…

Era vestita diversamente.

Si accorse dell'abito così diverso che indossava.

Non lo aveva mai visto prima e rimase stupito, percorrendo la linea morbida e sinuosa, soffermandosi là dove la stoffa s'adagiava lasciando intravedere la pancia più tondeggiante.

Ci posò la mano, piano, le dita aperte, morbide ad accogliere la sfericità appena accennata.

La lasciò ferma, aperta, in ascolto d'una tensione ancora impercettibile.

Non l'aveva ancora fatto…

Non ne aveva avuto il tempo.

Mille volte avrebbe voluto…

53


	48. Sulle sue labbra

_Tienimi per mano al tramonto,_

 _quando la luce del giorno si spegne e l'oscurità fa scivolare il suo drappo di stelle._

 _Tienila stretta quando non riesco a viverlo questo mondo imperfetto._

 _Tienimi per mano…_

 _portami dove il tempo non esiste._

 _Tienila stretta nel difficile vivere._

 _Tienimi per mano…_

 _nei giorni in cui mi sento disorientato…_

 _cantami la canzone delle stelle dolce cantilena di voci respirate._

 _Tienimi la mano,_

 _e stringila forte prima che l'insolente fato possa portarmi via da te._

 _Tienimi per mano e non lasciarmi andare…_

 _mai…_

 _Herman Hesse_

 _ **Sulle sue labbra…**_

 _13 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, notte…_

Le dita percorsero il tessuto lieve. Pareva seta.

Oltre il buio di quella notte, il drappo di seta…

Un vestito così diverso, eppure sensuale, adagiato sulla linea della spalla, a disegnare il seno appena più pieno, e poi il torace ed il fianco e poi di nuovo giù, sulle gambe nascoste e appena ripiegate.

Il calore del corpo racchiuso sotto le dita.

Dormiva, Oscar dormiva.

André si voltò sul fianco, i dentri stretti a trattenere il respiro e la smorfia di stizza per quella dannata spalla che frustava i sensi.

Ricordò, un poco per volta, i ricordi sciolti nel viso di lei, chiuso, addormentato.

Si permise di restare sul viso, vicinissimo, in silenzio, mentre la spalla pulsava, le dita erano ferme e lui osservava lo sguardo di lei, chiuso.

 _Ricordi?_

 _Quella notte…_

 _L'hai sentita rientrare. Ti sei appoggiato alla porta della tua stanza che dava sull'atrio dell'ingresso. Lei è salita silenziosa ma tu l'hai sentita._

 _Non ti sei permesso d'uscire, sapevi che lei non avrebbe sopportato il tuo sguardo su di sé, anche se nemmeno sapeva che l'amavi._

 _Se…_

 _Se fossi uscito, lei l'avrebbe capito e forse non avreste trascorso altro tempo lontani, inconsapevoli, sempre a combattervi per respirare l'aria dell'altro._

 _L'avresti afferrata per un braccio, le avresti sollevato il viso, un dito sotto il mento, l'avresti costretta a guardarti, per leggerle negli occhi ciò che lei aveva concesso all'altro uomo._

 _Non lo sai se ti avrebbe odiato, non lo saprai mai._

 _Tutto è perduto nel tempo che non è stato, nei gesti che non hai fatto, nelle parole che non le hai detto._

 _Sapevi che avrebbe sofferto, non hai fatto nulla._

 _Non potevi._

 _Hai atteso alcune ore, poi sei salito su, da lei, nel silenzio plumbeo d'una casa immersa nel sonno._

 _Sei rimasto su quella porta, incerto._

 _Non potevi più entrarci da tempo ormai, figuriamoci di notte._

 _Nanny, lei sola s'incaricava d'entrare in quella stanza, era raro che ti chiedesse d'esser tu a farlo._

 _Non sei entrato, il viso quasi attaccato al legno, per ascoltare un rumore, un respiro, un gesto di rabbia. Nulla…_

 _E' difficile inghottire un amore impossibile, vero Oscar?_

 _Non sai come fare, non sai come ci si rivolge a sé stessi per continuare a respirare, gioire, odiare…_

 _Tutto appare uguale, grigio, senza futuro._

 _Alla fine te ne sei andato._

 _Non potevi entrare in quella stanza e non l'hai fatto._

 _Adesso è tutto chiaro._

 _Si, ammettilo…_

 _Quella sera, quando nanny ti chiese di portare il tè ad Oscar…_

 _Forse era stata proprio Oscar a chiedere a nanny che fossi tu a portarglielo. Oscar aveva già in mente di sciogliere il vostro vincolo di servizio. E voleva farlo lontano dagli occhi e dalle orecchie del resto della servitù._

 _Per Oscar solo quello eravamo._

 _Tu no…_

 _Lei per te era altro, sorella, compagna, moglie, amante…_

 _E' passato tanto tempo._

 _Ora diventerà madre._

Sgranò lo sguardo André, sorprendendosi del destino capace di avvolgersi e svolgersi secondo visioni e disegni molto più arditi ed impensabili di quelli che la mente umana avrebbe mai potuto escogitare.

Il destino sorprende sempre…

E la vita cambia idea.

Le dita corsero al viso di lei, premettero piano sulla guancia come ad accertarsi che il volto fosse reale, così come il calore, la consistenza, la tepidezza che derivava dall'essere lei, solo lei, lì, accanto a sé, non più lontana, non più perduta.

La sola presenza fisica bastava in quel momento, che l'altra, quella spirituale, era sepolta dalle macerie di recriminazioni, silenzi, rimproveri che s'erano rovesciati addosso.

Le dita scivolarono giù a congiungersi alla mano ch'era stretta dalla mano di lei.

 _Tienila per mano…_

 _Tienimi per mano._

La strinse un poco, le dita intrecciate.

Non voleva che lei si svegliasse ed al contempo anelava a vedere gli occhi di lei, tornare a sfidarsi ad intuire quale fosse la luce che scivolava su di essi, tonalità mai uguale a sé stessa.

Lo sguardo si schiuse, accompagnato da un respiro più fondo.

Rimase lì, muta, in silenzio, a guardare André, a chiedersi s'era ancora addormentata e tutto fosse frutto del desiderio.

La realtà è temibile, ma lo è ancor di più il sogno che svanisce e di sé non lascia che un nostalgico ricordo.

Le dita si chiusero, si strinsero di più.

La chiusura s'impresse reale.

"André…".

Il nome, bastava quello. Istanti interminabili…

Rimasero a godersi, in silenzio, l'uno nel volto dell'altra, senza aprir bocca, nel timore che una parola, una qualsiasi parola, avrebbe finito per infrangere l'adesione dei sensi, tutti quelli dell'uno a tutti quelli dell'altra. Non avevano coraggio di parlare.

Il dubbio di non aver mai davvero parlato.

Il dubbio di rivelarsi incapaci di accogliersi, così come si erano rivelati, lei silenziosamente caparbia a risolvere da sé gli accidenti della vita e lui a rinfacciarle d'esser esattamente così, silenziosamente caparbia a voler risolvere da sé gli accidenti della vita.

Feroci e follemente innamorati.

Non sarebbe bastata una notte di stelle e di lucciole…

Ci voleva pazienza…

"Come stai?".

Silenzio…

André tornò al viso di lei. S'accorse che la guancia era libera, non c'erano capelli da scostare. Le dita scivolarono sul collo raggiungendo la nuca. Intuì la presenza del nastro.

"Hai legato i capelli?" – sussurrò incerto.

Tutto pareva essere mutato e lui non aveva assistito a quei cambiamenti. Si domandava quando fossero avvenuti e perché lui non ne fosse a conoscenza.

Tutto, voleva tutto di lei.

Un sorriso lieve…

"Donna Lari aveva messo troppa legna nel camino per paura che mi raffreddassi. Era troppo caldo così lì ho legati…".

"E…".

Lo sguardo si abbassò al petto fasciato dalla stoffa morbida d'un vestito…

Diverso…

Le dita indugiarono, memori d'esser state aggressive, troppo spietate verso il corpo dell'altra.

L'aveva venerato per vent'anni quel corpo, ora ch'era suo, gli pareva che _appartenere_ fosse il più deleterio e diabolico appellativo che avrebbe mai potuto dare alla loro unione.

Nessuno appartiene a nessuno. Si concede sé stessi all'altro, gli si concede d'amarci…

"Non avrei potuto continuare ad indossare i miei vecchi abiti…" – spiegò lei – "Questi sono della Contessa Miriam. Mi serviranno sino a quando…sino…".

"Ho capito…" – un soffio, la mano tornò al ventre appoggiandosi piano, timorosa d'esser sgradita, le dita s'aprirono, la schiena accolse il riverbero oscuro di quel tocco, rimescolando i pensieri, annebbiando un poco la lucidità che l'orgoglio imponeva.

"Come ti senti?" – chiese lei, la voce tradiva la commozione, il respiro quasi fermo.

"Meglio…" - rispose piano chiudendo gli occhi – "Non te ne sei andata…".

"No…dove sarei dovuta andare?" – obiettò lei – "Senza di te…non potrei andare da nessuna parte…".

"Te n'eri andata…".

La gola chiusa, i ricordi onirici s'accavallavano a quelli reali.

"L'hai sognato…io sono qui!".

Silenzio…

I sensi si riempivano della presenza reciproca.

"André…".

Lui non rispose, negò con la testa tornando a guardarla. Pareva le chiedesse di non parlare, ch'era ovvio quello che lei avrebbe voluto dire.

"Lasciami…parlare… ho sbagliato…l'ho fatto perché ho avuto paura…" – insistette lei.

"Ssshhh…" - si schernì lui, voleva essere lui a parlare per primo - "Non occorre…".

Le chiese di non parlare, le mise l'indice sulle labbra – "Resta così…lascia che ti guardi…ascolta le mie parole…te le devo…".

 _Sulle sue labbra…_

"Non mi devi nulla…devo essere io a dirti che…".

L'indice premette di più sulla bocca.

"Sta bene…t'ho accusata di non aver parlato. Sono io ad aver sbagliato. Ma adesso devi ascoltarmi…quasiasi cosa tu abbia da dirmi è necessario che sia io a parlare per primo. Non potrei farlo dopo, qualsiasi cosa tu mi dirai…".

Lo doveva a lei e a sé stesso.

Non voleva fosse lei a confessare le sue paure. Lui avrebbe dovuto comprenderle da sé e non accusare lei d'averle taciute.

A prescindere dalla gravità degli errori che potevano aver commesso, restava che lui l'aveva allontanata, non fidandosi di ciò ch'erano divenuti l'uno per l'altra.

Per il momento non era importante ciò che era accaduto a lei o ciò che non era accaduto.

Non era da lì ch'era sgorgata la rabbia. André voleva che le fosse chiaro che nulla poteva aver giustificato l'insulsa e orrenda maniera in cui lui l'aveva trattata.

Oscar tacque, si morse il labbro, così che il pollice di André potè assaggiare la morbidezza umida della bocca. Scivolò sulla consistenza tiepida.

Inebriò il contatto riverberandosi nel luogo oscuro, custode dei gesti più arditi e sensuali.

"Il giorno…il giorno in cui s'è ripresentato quell'uomo…".

La contrazione indusse il tremore.

André appoggiò la mano sulla spalla di lei, le dita aperte per conferire calore.

"Avevo parlato con il dottore. C'ero andato…dovevo sapere…".

Lo sguardo s'aprì.

Oscar rammentava d'aver raccomandato al medico di tacere sulle sue condizioni.

Non aveva potuto fare altrimenti.

Doveva fare chiarezza, comprendere se e cosa dire, prevenire la reazione di André.

Lui si sarebbe sentito in colpa…

Se quel figlio non fosse stato suo, dell'incapacità di sottrarla alla furia del demone…

E se fosse stato suo dell'incoscienza d'essersi amati, capace di generare davvro il rischio di non sopravvivere.

In ogni caso…

"Tu…" – lo sguardo s'aprì.

"Mi ha detto ciò che pensava…tutto!" – tagliò corto André.

Silenzio.

Ora André sapeva.

"Sulla nave…".

Un sussulto…

Provò a ritrarsi Oscar.

André sapeva ciò che era accaduto…

"No, aspetta! Non m'importa quello che è accaduto! No…perdonami…" – masticò André la rabbia di non trovare le parole giuste – "So che cosa può essere accaduto…lo sapevo in fondo…volevo solo dire che m'importa di te… _tu non sei ciò che ti ha fatto quell'uomo_! Tu sei tu! Sei Oscar! E'…difficile…".

Non era abbastanza.

No, non era nemmeno lontanamente ciò che avrebbe voluto dire.

André s'avvicinò. Le labbra sfiorarono le labbra.

"Avrei dovuto intuire ciò ch'era accaduto, comprenderlo dal tuo comportamento. Non era questione d'accettarlo o meno. Il punto era che dovevo saperlo, anzi no, in fondo io lo sapevo e ti ho lasciato sola. Ho opposto al tuo silenzio il mio orgoglio. Tu hai taciuto, i motivi per cui l'hai fatto ti appartengono e io non avevo il diritto d'importi di parlare se non quando avessi ritenuto di farlo…".

Le labbra si toccarono…

"E comunque non avrei dovuto pretendere che tu parlassi. Avrei dovuto comprendere e basta!".

"André…".

"No…lasciami finire!" – un respiro, trovare le parole per mettere lei davanti a tutto e non sé stesso, il proprio orgoglio di uomo ferito dall'incapacità di salvare la propria compagna, e l'altro orgoglio, quello d'esser padre e di non averlo saputo subito – "Quello che ti ho fatto è imperdonabile! Si chiama violenza…non ha altri nomi…né giustificazioni. Si chiama così ed è questo che ti ho fatto! Potrà sembrarti scontata la mia richiesta di perdono…ma sono stato un'idiota! Anche se non avessi saputo nulla, non avrei mai dovuto trattarti a quella maniera…".

"Tu hai pensato che questo bambino…" – chiese lei per sollevare per qualche istante la sofferenza di André.

"Non ho pensato nulla…ma soprattutto non ho pensato a te! E' questo che ho fatto! E' questo il mio errore più grande. Di chiunque sia questo bambino…".

"Aspetta…".

Oscar chiuse gli occhi. Non voleva guardarlo, voleva solo parlargli così, vicinissima al viso, sulle sue labbra. Soffiare dentro la verità, quella che aveva appreso, dura, spietata.

"No!" – si scossè André, quasi staccandosi.

Gli pareva di non meritare adesso quella vicinanza.

Gli pareva d'averla sporcata col suo comportamento folle, molto più di quanto avesse infierito il dannato olandese.

Doveva chiarire, anche se non sapeva.

Era meglio farlo subito, che chiarire dopo aver appreso la verità sarebbe suonato come tardiva giustificazione di sé stessi.

L'autentico pentimento sta nel dubbio, non nella certezza.

"Avrei dovuto comprenderlo da solo…dovevo arrivarci da solo…maledizione! E' stato come se una voragine si fosse aperta sotto i miei piedi. Non ho compreso il tuo silenzio, la tua disperazione…il dottore mi ha fatto capire di non essere certo se questo bambino potrà nascere…e anche tu…anche tu potresti morire…".

Pareva fuori di sé André…

Pareva che la voragine si fosse aperta lì, all'istante…

"André, ti prego…era questo che volevo evitare…" – tentò di trattenerlo lei.

"Cosa? Che volevi evitare? Che io mi sentissi un dannato idiota!? Non puoi riuscirci! Non sono riuscito ad evitare che quello ti facesse del male e…".

"Questo bambino non è suo!" – scandì lei per impedirgli d'impazzire, anche se sapeva che André non sarebbe impazzito per quello.

Gli prese la faccia tra le mani, la strinse, affondò nello sguardo.

"Guardami André! Questo bambino non è suo, non è di quel demonio!".

L'altro si riebbe, rimase lì, stranito…

La violenza s'era consumata, ormai di quello c'era certezza.

Oscar provò a gestirne le conseguenze. L'atto in sé sarebbe rimasto inciso per sempre nella carne…

Le conseguenze…

Silenzio…

André rimase muto. Anche lui fu costretto, istintivamente, a spostare l'attenzione alle dannate conseguenze. Attraverso quelle si sarebbero potuti salvare entrambi.

"Come fai a…dirlo?".

Non sapeva se ridere o piangere André, se crederci o no…

Qualunque delle visioni possibili era comunque terribile.

Se il bambino non era di quel dannato, allora era suo.

Allora lui non era stato solo idiota bensì un dannatissimo incosciente!

Negò Oscar…

La testa s'abbassò, le fronti si toccarono, le labbra si sfiorarono.

"Mi ha detto che…".

Fu lui a prenderle la testa tra le mani, a chiuderla, stringerla, chiederle di non fermarsi.

"Non avere paura…ti prego…".

"Non poteva avere figli…" – un sussurro – "Non ho certezza di ciò che m'ha raccontato ma questo è quanto mi ha detto…il resto non è importante…sei libero di crederci o no. Io ci credo…voglio credere che questo sia tuo figlio…".

Il respiro si perse, rammentare le becere spiegazioni, chiuse nelle mani dannate dell'uomo che ci aveva provato ancora a prenderla…

Il respiro si perse.

André intuì il mutamento, si sforzò di misurare le parole, tornare ad essere quello di un tempo, spostare l'attenzione a lei, piuttosto che a ciò ch'era ribollito nella testa del dannato.

"Che cosa ti ha fatto?".

"Niente!".

"Che cosa ti ha fatto? Non mentire…non chiuderti di nuovo in te stessa! Dimmelo…sono qui!".

"Niente…".

"Oscar…io non posso fare nulla per cambiare quello che è accaduto…ma se lo sapremo tutti e due potremo dividere il peso. Lascialo portare anche a me questo peso…".

"Non devi…".

Parole spezzate…

"Lascialo decidere a me!".

"Non…".

"Dimmelo…per favore…".

"Ha…voleva…voleva…" - non sarebbe riuscita a proseguire.

André comprese.

Comprese che voleva sapere ma che non avrebbe potuto incidere di nuovo i sensi dell'altra, farle rivivere quella scena. Cambiò tattica…

"Ti ha…" – silenzio - "Ti ha fatto del male?" – gli occhi negli occhi, vicinissimi, le labbra sulle labbra.

Un bacio leggero…

"Ti ha fatto del male?" – chiese di nuovo, piano.

La testa si mosse. Oscar negò…

"Avrebbe voluto…non gliel'ho permesso questa volta…".

Il corpo implose su quello di André, gli parve quasi che lei sarebbe scomparsa, risucchiata dallo spasmo di dolore, dal gemito silenzioso che scosse i muscoli, mentre si contraeva, si ribellava, che si sentiva sporca, indegna di stare tra le sue braccia.

S'impose André d'abbracciarla…

"Abbracciami…" – glielo chiese lui allora, chiese fosse lei a farlo. L'avrebbe abbracciato se fosse stato lui a chiederglielo.

Lei era sempre stata forte, le chiese di esser forte anche per lui. L'avrebbe imbrogliata così, costringendola a stare lì, a regalare a lui un abbraccio così che lui l'avrebbe abbracciata e tenuta stretta a sé.

Era difficile…

"Questo bambino è tuo…è nostro…non ho altre certezze…" – sussurrò, la testa affondata nel petto di lui, in ascolto del battito intenso.

"Mi riterrai un presuntuoso ma è quello che ho sempre pensato. Credimi! Doveva essere accaduto…durante il nostro viaggio…lo ricordi anche tu? Sono stato un dannato incosciente!".

"No…siamo stati due…dannati incoscenti!".

"Avrei dovuto portarti via dalla Francia, farti arrivare in questa casa…non…non sfiorarti nemmeno con lo sguardo…che cosa ho fatto?!".

"André…non hai fatto tutto da solo!" – si sollevò Oscar, s'impose di guardarlo, le guance s'accesero, i discorsi scivolavano via suadenti e colmi di sé mentre le sensazioni rimontavano nelle viscere, riprendendo l'incessante incedere sui sensi.

"Smettila! Sai che intendo! Tu stavi male…non sappiamo…non sappiamo nulla di quel che potrebbe accaderti! E io che cosa ho fatto? Non…non sono stato capace di fermarmi…nemmeno…nemmeno…l'altra sera…io dovevo capirlo…".

Cinica la constatazione…

Lei gli prese la testa tra le mani di nuovo.

"Non eri solo, io ero con te…ci siamo amati…".

Stavolta furono le parole ad implodere.

Non era solo ciò ch'era accaduto durante il viaggio. Dopo, s'erano amati anche dopo, ma in un'accezione diversa, dannatamente intensa, che amarsi senza dirsi ti amo era stato sublime e terribile al tempo stesso.

"Dannazione Oscar…sai quello che intendo! Ti ho costretto! T'ho imposto la mia vicinanza alle mie condizioni! Se eri consapevole…va bene…ma questo non sposta la mia responsabilità nei tuoi confronti! Ho atteso anni per…per stare accanto a te! So che significa! So come mi sarei dovuto comportare! Ti ho sfidato…".

Il viso indietreggiò, un colpo di tosse, la gola era arida…

Gli diede da bere…

Un respiro fondo…

"Lasciami solo…".

"No…".

"Non puoi comprendere!".

"Adesso sei tu che prendi a chiuderti in una torre solitaria!?" – contestò lei con tono velatamente ironico.

"Non c'è nulla di cui esser lieti…stai bene…il bambino sta bene…Martin è vivo…m'importa solo di questo…per il resto…".

"Dunque torni ad essere un egoista?!" – lo rimproverò lei.

"Cosa?".

"A me importa sapere come stai tu! Me lo concederai di saperlo?! Io non ho fatto nulla che non abbia voluto. Stare con te…sapevo ciò che intendevi e quando ho compreso ch'era lo stesso che volevo io…".

Si contrasse André, si voltò, di nuovo vicini…

Oscar adagiò il capo nell'incavo della spalla. Era lei adesso ad abbracciarlo.

"Non devi giustificare te stessa per giustificare me! Averti come amante era il mio scopo e se questa volontà è coincisa con la tua…puoi anche aver accettato di stare con me di tua volontà ma non è mai libera una scelta che presuppone uno scopo…tu mi chiedevi di amarti e…".

"E tu l'hai fatto!" – l'interruppe lei .

Si morse il labbro, posò la mano destra aperta sulla guancia, le dita presero a scorrere sul mento, solleticate dalla barba un poco lunga, dalla sporgenza del collo, dai muscoli del petto.

"Sei un pessimo attore André Grandier!".

Tacque André.

Non comprendeva.

"Tu non mi hai mai illuso…è questo che intendo…" – la spiegazione era dolente ma ferma – "Ti ho sentito, fin nel fondo della tua esistenza, come non era mai accaduto. Non c'era solo rabbia in ciò che riversavi su di me. C'era la disperazione dei tuoi vent'anni vissuti ad amarmi…c'era l'amore che ti sei tenuto dentro fino a consumarti. L'odio consuma è vero ma l'amore consuma ancora di più. Perchè l'amore ha bisogno d'uscire dalle viscere, di scontrarsi, di fondersi con chi si ama, di unirsi. L'odio no! L'odio vuole solo distruggere. Non resta nulla quando si odia. E io non ho mai percepito questo nella tua voce e nei tuoi gesti…".

Spaccava la visione…

Lui avrebbe voluto odiarla.

L'aveva amata così tanto in tutta la sua vita che quell'amore era riuscito a sovrastare l'odio e a rivelarsi, persino attraverso dannati gesti di potere.

Non ci credeva.

Adesso l'odio risaliva di nuovo…

Odiava sé stesso adesso.

"Non sono riuscito a proteggerti…" – piano, sussurrato.

"Non è mai stato facile! Lo sai che non sono una che si lascia proteggere facilmente!".

"E' una sciocchezza! Lo so…dovevo semplicemente amarti…non sei un dannato oggetto che rischia di rompersi! Ma… questo non mi giustifica…".

"E tu stai di nuovo cercando una via di fuga…".

"Non ho giustificazioni Oscar! Anche se non avessi saputo nulla, non avrei dovuto trattarti come ho fatto. Adesso…sarebbe fin troppo facile chiederti perdono…".

Glielo stava chiedendo, eppure gli pareva fosse troppo tardi.

"Mi sono comportato da idiota…e idiota è dir poco…il mio comportamento è stato assolutamente senza giustificazioni…non ha importanza che ora io sappia la verità! Non avrei mai dovuto umiliarti a quel modo….importi di stare con me solo per soddisfare un mio desiderio…".

"Ero con te André…non avrei mai fatto nulla…".

"Ti avevo detto che non volevo spiegazioni per il tuo silenzio….che nulla sarebbe servito a farmi cambiare idea su ciò che era accaduto, sul tuo conto…e adesso? Non è perché so la verità che ti chiedo di perdonarmi…".

"Non devi chiederlo…non ho nulla da perdonarti…".

"Voglio solo che tu viva…non m'importa di ciò che è accaduto…io non c'ero…non ti sono rimasto accanto comunque…".

André ripiegato su sé stesso, era difficile vederlo divorato dal senso di colpa, inghiottito da sé stesso, per come s'era comportato.

Lo sapeva bene lei che spingersi oltre il baratro avrebbe significato non poter più tornare indietro.

E adesso André percepiva d'essersi umiliato per aver umiliato lei…

Gli accarezzò la fronte…

La voce faticava ad uscire, quasi lui fosse senza forze.

"Lasciami solo adesso…sono…stanco…".

Non avrebbe voluto André restare davvero da solo.

Oscar scivolò indietro, scese dal letto, raccolse il panneggio del vestito assieme alle sensazioni che si dipanavano dalla confessione.

Non voleva affaticare Andrè, non voleva ferirlo.

Non era il momento adatto per spiegazioni o recriminazioni.

L'errore l'aveva commesso lei per prima, consapevole che il proprio silenzio l'avrebbe ferito.

Distolse lo sguardo da André che, invece, era tornato a fissarla, in attesa d'una parola, qualunque essa fosse, di accoglienza o di rimprovero, di rifiuto o di abbraccio.

 _Abbraccialo…_

 _Vorresti farlo._

Incidevano le parole di André…

 _Tu non sai amare, anzi tu non ami che te stessa…_

Anche lei combatteva adesso…

Le dita s'allungarono a trattenere un lembo del vestito. I polpastrelli strisciarono piano la consistenza.

"E'…seta…" – disse piano Andrè mentre lo sguardo si contraeva, la gola si chiudeva.

Semplice e stupida seta eppure…

"Solo un poco più spessa dell'altra…quella che indossai tanto tempo fa…quella sera…" – sussurrò lei, senza malizia, rammentando la sera del ballo.

Oscar intuì, fu lei a quel punto a scivolare nel loro passato. Chissà che doveva aver provato André quella notte, dal momento che – adesso lo sapeva – anche allora lui l'amava.

Oscar rammentò d'essere rientrata a notte fonda.

Era risalita su per le scale, in silenzio, quasi alla cieca, fidandosi solo dell'istinto a muoversi in luoghi conosciuti a memoria, mentre il frusciare del vestito contro gli scalini incideva il cuore come una lama. Non vedeva l'ora di toglierselo di dosso quel dannato vestito.

Ridicola…

S'era ritrovata ridicolmente in balia d'un ruolo che non era stata capace di recitare, così su due piedi.

Nostalgicamente frantumata all'idea d'esser solo un'amica per il conte.

O forse chissà, essergli amica doveva esser considerato un onore.

L'amicizia spesso sublima i sensi molto più dell'amore che pretende tutto…

Le dita s'appoggiarono al vestito.

"Perdonami…" – disse lei piano – "Per allora e per adesso…".

 _Abbracciami…_

 _Perdonami…_

 _§§§_

 _15 gennaio 1790, Parigi, Palace de Le Tuileries…_

"Controllano anche le lettere che giungono a palazzo!".

Il tono mesto del segretario colmò il silenzio polveroso dello stanzone spoglio.

Sua Maestà Re Luigi XVI era seduto s'una poltroncina, il velluto dei braccioli e dello schienale consumato e sbiadito dal tempo e dalle mani unte dei predecessori. Il viso pallido rifletteva la fiamma tiepida del camino avanti a sé, incapace di scaldare i sensi annebbiati dalla discesa verso la fine.

Dietro, poco più lontano, si trovava un divanetto. Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta era seduta lì.

Le dita si contrassero a stringere a fondo l'ago che tneva in mano, la sinistra stropicciò il tessuto, ricamo intarsiato che pareva una tela di Penelope destinata a non vedere mai la fine.

Il segretario appoggiò il mazzettino di lettere sul tavolino lì accanto. Tutte aperte e spiegazzate.

"Non siamo prigionieri!" – sibilò Maria Antonietta con disprezzo – "Eppure ci trattano come tali!".

Da qualche tempo entrambi i sovrani erano costretti ad affidare le proprie missive a servitori fidati che portassero fuori da Le Tuileries le lettere personali e le recapitassero ad emissari di fiducia.

A loro volta quelli partivano per l'Austria oppure per le corti ove alla svelta erano riusciti a rifugiarsi i fratelli del sovrano, più accorti del buon Luigi a svignarsela prima d'esser inchiodati al suolo francese come cospiratori.

Sul capo dei sovrani ancora non pendeva una simile accusa ma di certo il timore dell'Assemblea Nazionale era che il re sarebbe riuscito a chiedere aiuto a qualche sovrano straniero, imparentato o meno, sostenitore della monarchia o meno, che avrebbe schierato il proprio esercito per restituire ai sovrani francesi il potere assoluto che spettava loro di diritto. Per diritto divino, s'intendeva.

Nessuno in realtà s'era mosso in questo senso. Né re stranieri, né fratelli o parenti del re, nemmeno l'Imperatore Giuseppe, fratello di Maria Antonietta, che tutto aveva intenzione di fare tranne che di muover guerra alla Francia.

La missiva stava lì.

Re Luigi osservò il foglio giallognolo, un poco stropicciato. Il fatto che il contenuto fosse già stato letto incuteva un timore sordo, un'angoscia profonda, di poco superiore al disprezzo per la violazione del sacro diritto alla privatezza della corrispondenza.

"E' per voi…" – disse piano Luigi dopo aver scorso il destinatario della lettera.

La regina si alzò, pochi passi verso la lettera. Le dita tremarono nell'avvicinarsi per aprire il foglio e leggerne il contenuto. Era già stato controllato da altri occhi, non i suoi, le pareva d'esser stata violata, lei stessa, come se predoni invisibili avessero preso a sottrarre, istante dopo istante, i suoi pensieri, i suoi gesti, il ruolo che le competeva di diritto. Prima c'era stata l'etichetta di corte ad imprigionarla, adesso c'era l'Assemblea Nazionale o chissà chi per essa.

Silenzio…

Il messaggio era abbastanza stringato, una fredda cominicazione informava la regina che le condizioni di salute del fratello, l'Imperatore d'Austria Giuseppe II, erano peggiorate.

Silenzio…

Maria Antonietta aveva forse accarezzato solo nell'oscurità della mente di chiedere aiuto al fratello, perché venisse ristabilito l'ordine all'interno della Francia e i deputati dell'assemblea fossero finalmente ridotti in silenzio, che tanto ormai non erano più i rappresentanti del popolo francese ma un'accozzaglia di ribelli che volevano solo la fine della monarchia così come essa era stata da secoli concepita.

Ora la monarchia doveva diventare muta, sottomessa al volere dell'Assemblea Nazionale…

Uno scenario impossibile d'accettare.

Re Luigi XVI si era opposto fermamente ma non aveva né il carattere né la solidità d'animo per prendere iniziative decisive che avrebbero spazzato via gli aneliti di egualitarismo e di libertà che s'intendevano proclamare nell'assmblea.

"Mio fratello…sta morendo…" – sussurrò piano Maria Antonietta tornando a sedersi sul divanetto. L'intenzione di ricamare si perse, inghiottita dalla sensazione d'essere sola, ancora più sola di prima. Il fratello non aveva appoggiato alcun tentativo reazionario fino ad allora.

Ora sarebbe stato pressochè impossibile.

Le voci argentine dei principini rieccheggiarono nei corridoi vuoti e freddi.

L'unico appiglio al futuro erano i bambini.

La mano scorse al viso per scacciare una lacrima.

Maria Antonietta era stravolta. Non comprendeva perché i sovrani venissero trattati a quel modo.

Non comprendeva e non avrebbe mai compreso.

 _§§§_

 _16 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Il trambusto aumentava…

Era già sveglia da parecchio. Forse non aveva nemmeno dormito.

Le fonti del chiasso erano duplici. Una veniva dalla stanzetta di Martin, che aveva iniziato a prendere coraggio e dopo la disavventura con l'olandese, dimenticata in fretta – beati i bambini –, non s'aggirava più per la casa silenzioso come un gatto rasente ai muri.

Pareva esser stato preso dalla smania di scendere.

L'altra veniva da sotto, voci concitate di bambini…

Decise di alzarsi, anche se le mancava il respiro, provò a chiudere gli occhi per obbligarsi a star lì a godere ancora un istante del calore della coltre. No, venne percorsa da un brivido di freddo, che la scosse, seppur leggero, nel profondo.

Era tutto mescolato, il desiderio avvolto dalla paura.

Tutto ciò in cui credeva, tutto ciò che credeva certo s'era rimescolato e rivoltato e aveva cambiato faccia.

Credeva in sé, credeva nell'amore…

Non era più certa di sapere come comportarsi di fronte a sé, di fronte ad esso…

"Contessa Miriam…".

Oscar venne attorniata dai mocciosi.

Scarlett l'abbracciò mentre il piccolo Joseph si avvicinò, sorridendo, le guance paffute e rosse per il freddo, lo sguardo monello.

"Perdonate l'intrusione…" – si giustificò la contessa – "I bambini volevano sapere come state…gliel'ho spiegato che non era opportuno diturbarvi ma…".

"Avete fatto bene invece…mi fa piacere vedervi…".

"Quando tornate da noi?" – s'intromise Scarlett, redarguita subito dalla madre che imponeva alla bambina di non esser sfacciata e di limitarsi a chiedere della salute degli ospiti.

Si zittì la contessina, lo sguardo rimase incollato a quello dell'insegnate.

"Tornerei anche subito…".

"Non dovete preoccuparvi per noi…dovete riguardarvi prima di tutto e poi…" – si schernì la contessa tirando la figlia per un braccio.

"Maman…avevate promesso che l'avremmo convinta!".

"Mi hanno detto che monsieur sta meglio…ne sono veramente felice!".

"Si…vi ringrazio…".

"Maman!?" – pestava la mocciosa. I convenevoli della madre innervosivano la figlia ch'era impaziente d'ottenere ciò per cui era venuta.

"Scarlett! Madame…deve riguardarsi…".

La bambina pareva un fiume in piena, invasata. Che fosse perché voleva _apprendere,_ o perché ambisse alla compagnia della nuova insegnante…

"Madre, e se venissimo noi da madame!?" – affondò Scarlett impaziente – "Potremmo venire tutti i giorni con la carrozza così potremmo studiare con lei…".

"Scarlett non dire sciocchezze…e non essere insolente. Non capisci che madame deve riposare. Non può stare appresso a voi!".

Oscar stava lì, un poco presa tra due fuochi.

Da una parte voleva tornare da André.

Dall'altra le scivolava addosso lo sguardo implorante della bambina.

L'idea d'esser davvero utile a qualcuno, in quella terra per lei completamente nuova…

Lo studio della storia c'entrava poco.

"Per quanto mi riguarda…se non sarà eccessivamente faticoso per i bambini…potrebbero effettivamente venire alla tenuta…" – ammise calma.

Madame Rudolf sgranò lo sguardo.

Le pareva eccessivo…

"Vi disturberanno…".

Negò Oscar, un sorriso…

"Studieremo assieme…" – disse piano accarezzando la testa della bambina, l'espressione di quella in subbuglio.

Non poteva gridare Scarlett Rudolf, avrebbe voluto farlo, che la madre l'avrebbe ripresa di nuovo, se non altro per una questione di etichetta. Ma si vedeva che le ridevano persino gli occhi.

"Vedete…ecco, in realtà ci sarebbe un altro problema…" – disse piano la Contessa Miriam Rudolf intuendo che la questione avrebbe raffreddato di nuovo l'entusiamo della figlia – "A breve mio marito dovrà partire per l'Austria. Sono giunte notizie pessime sulla salute dell'imperatore…".

Un tuffo sordo al cuore.

L'Imperatore Giuseppe, il fratello di Maria Antonietta…

Non si erano molto amati i due fratelli, forse troppo presi dalle reciproche ragioni di stato, ma, di fatto, Maria Antonietta aveva sempre visto in Giuseppe una sorta di ponte tra sé ed il proprio passato, un vincolo di sangue che le avrebbe consentito di restare legata alla patria d'origine.

Doveva esser stata una sofferenza per la regina sentirsi appellata _l'austriaca,_ in segno di disprezzo, perché in quel modo si disprezzava il suo paese, quando invece provenire dall'Austria per lei era sempre stata fonte d'orgoglio.

Forse era per questo che in fondo all'animo Maria Antonietta non era mai divenuta francese. E non lo sarebbe divenuta mai.

Oscar s'immaginò. La regina relegata nel palazzo de Le Tuileries, lontano dalle consuetudini della corte che un tempo le erano risultate soffocanti e fastidiose al punto che forse anche a causa di quelle il cuore aveva trovato nel Conte di Fersen un appiglio per sfuggire alla solitudine della propria vita.

Ora anche il legame con il paese in cui era nata si faceva sempre più labile…

"L'imperatore…".

Negò la Contessa Miriam: "Pare non vivrà a lungo…mio marito dovrà predisporre i preparativi per l'incoronazione del nuovo imperatore…".

Oscar guardò l'altra perplessa.

"Il Granduca di Toscana…" – ammise Mirima Rudolf – "Il nostro Pietro Leopoldo probabilmente sarà il nuovo imperatore d'Austria!".

Miriam Rudolf s'avvicinò: "Vi confesso un segreto!".

Il fare era tipico delle chiacchiere di paese, che però qui si parlava di corone e regni.

"Quel bel tipo di Leopoldo non ha mica tanta voglia di andare a diventare imperatore!" – sibilò tra il serio e il divertito la donna – "Io l'ho conosciuto. A lui piace stare qua, in Italia. Gli ci vorrà un bel po' ai santi ministri austriaci per farlo salir su a Vienna! In compenso ci ritroveremo il suo figliolo a goverar le nostre terre! Il buon Ferdinando!".

La parlata, fino ad allora compita e priva d'accento, scivolò nell'ordinario timbro usato dalle comari, come se davvero si stesse parlando di due paesani, di cui uno presto sarebbe passato a miglior vita e l'altro ne avrebbe preso il posto.

Oscar pensò unicamente alla regina. Un altro colpo, un altro dolore…

Un altro pezzo della sua vita che scivolava via.

Un altro pezzo della propria vita.

Rammentò i tempi in cui la delfina Maria Antonietta era giunta in Francia, le lettere che l'emissario, il Conte de Mercy, le comunicava da parte della madre, Maria Teresa.

La ragion di stato, da anteporre a qualsiasi capriccio o desiderio od afflato personale. Chinare la testa di fronte alla favorita del sovrano per non indispettire il tronfio Luigi XV, offrirsi al marito, futuro re di Francia, badare di non annoiarlo affinchè quello riuscisse nell'intento di metterla incinta, che la Francia e l'Austria volevano un successore al più presto.

Maria Antonietta era stata un corpo, una specie di bambola vestita ed educata per fare la regina, non per esserlo.

E ora la regina Maria Antonietta era colpevole d'essere regina.

Non s'era ribellata al suo status, aveva vissuto fino in fondo come regina e aveva portato la Francia sull'orlo del baratro.

"Madame...".

Si scosse Oscar, tornando a fissare la contessa.

Troppi ricordi, la propria vita legata a quella della sovrana di Francia…

Maria Antonietta non aveva potuto scegliere.

"I bambini dovranno venire con noi…" – concluse piano la Contessa Rudolf.

Istintiva, sublime, fulgida uscì la considerazione, che Oscar stessa si stupì: "Sarà un viaggio lungo…sono ancora piccoli…potreste…potreste farli stare qui…abiteranno qui…con me…studiaranno…".

"Cosa…" – sbiancò davvero la contessa – "Ma…".

Oscar si morse il labbro. La fulgida considerazione cozzava contro l'altra che sorse immediatamente dopo: "Perdonate contessa…immagino non vorrete separavi dai vostri figli…".

Così ragionava una madre…

Si stupì Oscar, davvero.

"No, certo…" – balbettò l'altra – "Ma…".

Scarlett aveva ascoltato. Per qualche istante s'era ritrovata basita, disorientata…

Poi…

"Maman…davvero potremmo restare qui? Invece che fare quel viaggio così lungo? Siamo tornati da poco! Io…io…".

Non voleva ammettere che sarebbe voluta restare, che la figlia non avrebbe rivisto la madre per molte settimane.

Cozzavano le due considerazioni. Così ragionavano i figli…

"Scarlett…a parte che in due rechereste troppo disturbo…" – chiosò la madre – "Joseph è troppo piccolo per…per…per stare lontano…da me…".

Deglutì Madame Miriam Rudolf, gli occhi sgranati. Indubbiamente la proposta era allettante, ma separarsi dai bambini sarebbe stato tutt'altro che facile.

Oscar comprese, almeno ci provò. Se il destino avesse voluto, sarebbe diventata madre.

Lei sarebbe stata capace di separarsi da un figlio?

Aleggiava nella mente e nello stomco una sensazione nuova…

"Contessa…mi rendo conto…sappiate che mi prenderei cura di loro…come…come…".

Si morse il labbro. Si ritrovò lì, sorpresa a dover convincere l'altra d'una situazione di cui doveva ancora convincere sé stessa.

Sorrise la contessa: "Ne parlerò con Pete…anche lui è molto attaccato ai bambini e l'idea di non vederli…non sappiamo quanto potrebbe durare il nostro viaggio a Vienna…".

"Noi saremo qui…" – concluse Oscar, comprendendo di non poter forzare la situazione anche se per naturale foga avrebbe anche potuto.

Decisamente la più stupita fu proprio Donna Lari.

"Che v'è saltato in testa?" – chiese alla notizia, pugni ai fianchi, occhi strabuzzanti – "C'è già un moccioso in questa casa, poi ci sono i miei nipoti e…e un altro bambino in arrivo!? Che faccio io?".

"Starò con loro…" – obiettò timidamente Oscar, intuendo d'aver forse azzardato troppo.

Certo con Donna Lari non si poteva spendere il fatto che la padrona – in una vita precedente - avesse tenuto a bada un'intera guarnigione di soldati, ben più intransigenti, ribelli e guerrafondai come lo erano stati quelli della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi.

No, Oscar si disse che non era la stessa cosa.

"E se al più piccolo gli viene nostalgia della mamma e smette di mangiare e…e se smette di mangiare poi si smagrisce e…" – chiosò la comare inviperita.

Lo scenario era dirompente.

"Studieremo assieme…Martin starà con loro. Non si sentiranno soli!".

"E se sarete voi a star male? Non dimentichiamoci che avete un figlio nella pancia…e se v'azzardate a non starvene riguardata poi la colpa ricade su di me!".

Sbuffava l'altra, il nervoso sfogato contro il morbido impasto del pane manipolato, rigirato, strattonato, strozzato tra le mani grasse.

Per qualche istante davvero Oscar pensò d'aver fatto una sciocchezza.

Non s'era mai sentita così sicura d'una decisione ed al contempo a tal punto in balia di eventi ignoti. Un bambino che prende a star male per nostalgia…

Come figlia un tempo avrebbe disprezzato tale comportamento come indegno ed infantile.

Ma…

Joseph aveva solo sei anni, era piccolo.

Con Martin era stato tutto diverso.

Lui era solo al mondo, probabilmente non aveva mai conosciuto la madre e quando anche fosse accaduto chissà come doveva essere vissuto per finire nelle grinfie dell'olandese.

Era stato naturale affezionarsi reciprocamente…

La guardava…

Lo sguardo né sorpreso, né ostile.

"Ho sbagliato?" – chiese Oscar, lo sguardo lieve su di lui.

Fu allora che André si stupì davvero. Lei che chiedeva conforto d'una propria decisione la diceva lunga sullo stato in cui viveva.

Sorrise Andrè. Era debole, non era ancora riuscito a fare un passo dopo ch'era stato ferito. Oscar gli aveva appena comunicato che probabilmente i bambini in quella casa sarebbero diventati tre, oltre ai nipotini di Donna Lari ed oltre…

Oltre…

Sorrise…

"Oltre a quello che nascerà!" – sentenziò lui prendendo a tossire non si capiva se perché stava male o perché gli veniva da ridere.

Pareva si stesse ricostituendo una sorta di piccola armata.

Non più Soldati della Guardia ma…

"Perché dovrebbe essere un errore?!" – rispose divertito – "Se non l'avessi proposto tu l'avrei fatto io. Non mi va che tu te ne vada in giro nel tuo stato…se saranno i due piccoli a venire qui e addirittura ad abitare in questa casa…non vedo il problema…anzi!".

"Ci sarà una confusione indescrivibile!" – obiettò Oscar più all'apparenza che seriamente intimorita.

"Mai quanto a Parigi il quattordici luglio!" – ribattè lui portandosi una mano al volto, gli dava fastidio la luce – "Ne converrai!".

Annuì Oscar…

Un sospiro.

Nulla era ancora davvero chiarito ma la vita proseguiva e li trascinava con sé.

Accettarono alla fine i Conti Rudolf l'offerta di…

 _Madame Grandier…_

Così si stabilì di chiamare il nuovo precettore dei figli Scarlett e Joseph Rudolf.

S'era ancora in pieno inverno. Per i due bambini affrontare un viaggio verso l'Austria, per di più senza avere certezze sul possibile rientro in breve tempo, sarebbe stato faticoso.

I conti giunsero ad Alcantia, due giorni dopo, chiedendo se davvero avrebbero potuto lasciare i figli sotto la custodia della nuova insegnante.

Sì, si poteva fare.

Sarebbe stato più comodo per tutti, tanto più che…

Era accaduto alla fine che la pancia avesse iniziato a vedersi, un poco di più, di sotto la veste azzurrina, morbida e lieve che fasciava il busto per lasciar spazio al ventre.

Il conte era stato informato.

Chi di dovere sapeva l'essenziale. Nessun altro era a conoscenza della circostanza ed era meglio che nessun'altro sapesse null'altro.

Le giornate non erano più così corte come il mese precedente.

Avevano preso ad allungarsi seppur di poco.

Si distendevano adesso le ombre, un poco più nette, mentre il sole scaldava di più, solo un poco di più, in attesa, su, sull'orizzante, di lasciarsi osservare per poi tuffarsi in mare.

Gli occhi si spostarono su alla torre dove André era tornato a stare.

Oscar non aveva obiettato nulla. Le parole erano rimaste imprigionate nella gola, come se nulla fosse cambiato.

Forse si erano chiesti perdono, forse si erano anche perdonati.

Ma si erano visti così diversi, non più la Oscar e l'André di un tempo, quando erano distanti…

E per assurdo adesso che si erano avvicinati, era stato sorprendente e terribile scoprirsi così ferocemente capaci di ferirsi, al punto che non erano più stati capaci di riconoscersi.

Nel sole morente…

La luce rosata del tramonto inghiottita dall'alone cereo della sera e poi da quello plumbeo della notte…

 _Un brivido t'attraversa rapido, tagliente…_

 _Le mani si chiudono, si stringono l'una all'altra._

 _Assurdo…_

 _Sono vuote, eppure ti sembrano colme di vita._

 _Rammenti…_

 _I principi che hanno stabilito la direzione della tua vita…_

 _La fedeltà alla famiglia reale, alla tua famiglia, alla tua uniforme…_

 _Tuo padre ti ha cresciuto come un maschio._

 _Per un po' hai anche creduto d'esserlo._

 _Poi no, poi hai capito che i maschi sono diversi…_

 _Non sei un maschio, non pensi come loro, non ragioni come loro, non ami come loro…_

 _Non vivi come loro…_

 _Non è questione di sesso, è questione di animo e di coscienza e…_

 _Tuo padre ti ha voluto salvare._

 _Avresti voluto assistere alla nascita d'una nuova era?_

 _Saresti riuscita ad accettare la fine della precedente?_

 _Sono situazioni incompatibili. Questo ormai è evidente._

 _Quale delle due avresti scelto di seguire?_

 _I tuoi soldati, quelli che sono sopravvissuti, sono rimasti a Parigi, a combattere._

 _Non saprai mai se sono sopravvissuti._

 _Prova…_

 _Riprova…_

 _Li accosti i tuoi sensi di colpa…_

 _Esercizio stupido!_

 _Hai lasciato il tuo paese per morire lontano…_

 _Non è accaduto._

 _Non ancora…_

 _I sensi di colpa non ti abbandoneranno. Mai…_

 _Se vivrai…_

 _Se vivrai, porterai il peso d'aver scelto di sottrarti alla scelta._

 _Tutto…_

 _Tutto s'affolla in testa._

 _E tutto…_

 _Tutto è sovrastato ed poi annientato da un unico pensiero._

 _Sei viva…_

 _Ti è stato concesso di vivere e di donare la vita._

 _Ti è stato concesso di conoscere l'amore._

 _Ama…_

 _Ama ogni parte di te, quella sana e quella malata, quella cosciente e quella marcia, quella viva e quella morta._

 _Ti è stato concesso d'essere amata._

 _Ti è stato concesso di commettere tanti errori e ti è stato concesso d'essere amata, ancora di più._

 _Sensazioni assolute…_

 _Perché?_

 _Il sangue…_

 _Minuscole gocce, calde e mortali…_

 _La tosse, la febbre…_

 _Il cuore in subbuglio che pareva sarebbe uscito dalla gola, batteva forte, poi rallentava…_

 _Pareva si sarebbe fermato._

 _Ad ogni istante…_

 _Nulla…_

 _Nulla può essere paragonato a ciò che sta accadendo…_

 _Sta crescendo un'altra vita dentro di te, tua e di André._

 _Forse morirai lo stesso…_

 _Non ancora._

 _Forse questa vita nascerà e in essa la tua e la sua continueranno a vivere._

 _Ed il vostro amore attraverserà il tempo e la storia e le stagioni…_

 _Ti basterà vivere quel tempo, quello che ti separa dal raggiungere il futuro che non è adesso. Ancora non c'è…_

 _Vivrai attraverso tuo figlio…_

 _L'inizio della tua rivoluzione è stata sotto le torri della Bastiglia e prima ancora, in quel campo di lucciole e di stelle._

 _Poi…_

 _Un'altra rivoluzione, solamente tua._

 _Forse insignificante di fronte ai grandiosi meccanismi della storia, agli ideali di libertà e di emancipazione che attraversano il tuo paese…_

 _Ma è la tua rivoluzione. Solo tua. Incommensurabile, misteriosamente infinita com'è la vita di ogni essere umano._

 _Vivrai?_

 _Vivrai abbastanza?_

 _Lo sai che ogni essere umano è destinato a finire…_

 _Non adesso…_

 _Devi concludere la tua rivoluzione…_

 _Se…_

 _Vivi, devi vivere!_

Al tramonto…

Fu lei questa volta a voltarsi e ad osservare su, verso la torre.

A cercare con la mente André, che gli occhi non potevano scorgere.

Sapeva che lui era lì, affacciato, ad osservare lo stesso tramonto, non visto.

Lo sapeva adesso, perché adesso amava e la mente s'accostava alla mente dell'altro senza ammettere di farlo, senza pretenderlo, senza averne timore.

Una simbiosi incosciente, che attraversava la pelle, suscitando un brivido che non era di freddo o di caldo o di smania.

La coscienza ammetteva d'essere osservata dalla coscienza dell'altro. La coscienza non era entità immateriale e amorfa. Essa vibrava assieme alle viscere, assieme al desiderio…

Si arrese alla fine, che un'altra questione s'affacciava.

Nei giorni che seguirono spuntarono altri studenti, alcuni più piccoli, altri più grandi.

Ivette e Gregorio…

Naso all'insù, i nipoti di Donna Lari avevano preso ad osservare dalla finestra del salottino gli altri tre mocciosi che scribacchiavano sotto lo sguardo vigile dell'insegnante.

La nonna li aveva redarguiti e quelli come topolini attirati dal profumo del pane s'erano fatti indietro e poi s'erano riaffacciati di nuovo più insolenti e curiosi.

Un cenno del capo, un invito, e quelli erano spariti all'istante per poi comparire dentro la stanza, occhi sgranati sulle misteriose entità che ingombravano il tavolo. Penne d'oca, inchiostro, grafite…

Un paio di libri…

Così anche i due marmocchi erano stati messi all'opera, anche solo tenere il foglio lindo dalle macchie era importante.

Scarlett s'era ritrovata estasiata all'idea d'insegnare ai due mocciosi come tener tra le dita la penna, intingerla…

Il solottino però s'era improvvisamente ristretto.

La pazienza dei mocciosi era limitata e qualche spintone e qualche occhiataccia di sbieco non era mancata così che…

"Madame…ci sono…due…due…" – Donna Lari aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, pugni ai fianchi, le labbra s'erano contratte in una smorfia di disappunto – "Due del paese…chiedono di voi…".

La voce s'era sparsa…

"Vorreste che facessi da insegnante ai vostri figli?" – Oscar era rimasta sorpresa alla vista delle due coppie di genitori che, cappellaccio e cuffietta alla mano, s'era presentati una mattina alla porta.

"Leggere e scrivere…vossignoria…solo questo…noi siamo ignoranti e la scuola è troppo lontana per mandarceli. Ci servono per lavorare nei campi…".

"Se volete che gl'insegni a leggere e scrivere…non potranno mica farlo in un campo!?".

"No…no…certo…se vossignoria non se ne dispiace…li lasceremmo venire due volte alla settimana…se ce li prendete…sono due bravi figli…vi pagheremo…con…".

La gola s'era asciugata.

"Non importa…ad imparare a leggere e a scrivere non c'impiegheranno tanto tempo…" – annuì Oscar, compiaciuta però anche un poco spaventata.

I due, marito e moglie, vestiti dignitosamente ma impolverati della polvere della campagna, s'erano stretti l'uno all'altro, gli occhi sgranati, impauriti dalle occhiatacce della custode che, dietro madame, li aveva squadrati e trafitti, stralunata ed imbestialita per l'arroganza.

 _Troppi mocciosi!_

Glielo disse Donna Lari alla nuova insegnante che s'era seduta al tavolo e fissava il vuoto avanti a sé chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto e soprattutto dove li avrebbe messi tutti quei bambini.

Sette mocciosi per la precisione…

Più uno in arrivo!

L'attimo di smarrimento venne colmato dal vociare, di fuori.

Due pezzi di legno a mò di spade e Martin e Joseph a scambiarsi fendenti e Scarlett e Ivi a dar manforte all'uno o all'altro, il piccolo Gregorio saldamente stretto per mano che a quello non gli fosse venuto in mente di gettarsi nel mezzo alla baraonda dei due più grandi.

Prese ad osservarli.

Accadeva sempre così prima d'iniziare le lezioni.

Quel giorno s'erano presentati anche i bambini a cui avrebbe dovuto insegnare a leggere e scrivere.

Vestiti modestamente, le manine un poco sporche, avevano lo sguardo stralunato, increduli di vedere loro coetanei star lì a menarsi con due pezzi di legno.

Un'inconcepibile perdita di tempo e di forze.

Se li immaginò, Oscar, i due mocciosi esser svegliati presto al mattino per seguire padre e madre nei campi a dissodare zolle, cavare erbacce, combattere contro le paludi, là dove i congegni idraulici, i muretti di contenimento per le acque, i rivoli di scolo, ossia le bonifiche imposte dal Granduca ancora non avevano preso piede.

Diavolerie difficili da imporre a gente che s'era sempre fatta da sé.

Si rammentò dei suoi soldati…

L'astio che quelli avevano mostrato verso di lei, prima che tutti si conoscessero e che lei imparasse a conoscere loro.

La conoscenza aveva smussato almeno un poco il pregiudizio reciproco.

Forse avrebbe funzionato anche lì ma ci voleva un luogo adatto dove tenerli riuniti, a bada, i futuri soldati della terra del Granducato. Qualsiasi battaglia avrebbero deciso di combattere.

 _§§§_

 _20 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

"La sala della caccia?" – il nome evocava rituali del passato.

S'era messa a girare per la casa. Non l'aveva ancora fatto da quando era arrivata alla tenuta.

L'edificio era abbastanza granitico e semplice ma all'interno vi erano ancora corridoi inesplorati intuibili solo dalle finestre che s'intravedevano sprangate, da fuori.

L'alone della candela s'era posato sui lenzuoli che coprivano le sedie, un divano in fondo, il camino chiuso da assi di legno, le pareti anch'esse oscurate da altri teli.

La stanza apparve ancora più grande e luminosa quando Donna Lari prese a schiudere le imposte e a scostare le porte ch'erano state appoggiate da fuori per proteggere il luogo dalla furia del vento d'inverno.

S'intravedeva il mare, di sbieco, verso ovest attraverso le vetrate.

I tendaggi vennero scostati, la luce del sole, tiepida e polverosa penetrò dentro, netta lamina attraversata dal pulviscolo, dissolvendosi sul pavimento di legno e sulle pareti anch'esse rivestire in legno.

La custode provò a scostare anche i teli che coprivano i muri. Sbucarono un arazzo su una parete, quella più interna, e stendardi e armi di ogni genere sulle altre due.

La quarta era incisa dall'enorme camino spento, altrettanto immenso e buio. Svariati bracieri, anch'essi spenti, assorbivano i caldi raggi, ingoiati dalla patina bluastra che aveva aggredito i contenitori ferrosi.

Al centro stazionava un gigantesco tavolo, dall'alto pendevano due lampadari a ruota, gli aculei di ferro vuoti, naturale alloggiamento per almeno cinquanta candele per ciascuno.

L'odore della stanza, le immagini vorticavano addosso…

Gli occhi presero a scrutare i simboli, forse d'epoca antica, appartenuti ai primi proprietari della tenuta.

In silenzio, i passi presero a solcare il pavimento asciutto, scricchiolante…

Le dita scorsero alle armi, spade e alabarde, spadoni d'acciaio un poco arrugginiti.

"Che posto è questo…".

"Qui si riunivano i padroni della tenuta dopo la caccia. Era la sala più grande…la selvaggina veniva appoggiata e spiumata e divisa tra tutti…tutti coloro che avevano partecipato. Che avessero preso tre anatre o due…".

"La sala della caccia…".

Dopo il periodo della caccia, la campagna tutta intorno sarebbe sprofondata nel sonno del lungo inverno. I festeggiamenti sarebbe stati necessari per esorcizzare quel periodo freddo e scuro, in attesa della nuova stagione.

La terra arata e seminata s'addormentava, le viti morivano, il mare si gonfiava ad impedire d'essere solcato.

Tutto si fermava come in punto di morte.

"Il camino e i braceri venivano accesi…" proseguì a spiegare Donna Lari – "La sala diveniva calda e luminosa…accadeva quasi sempre verso novembre…fuori era già freddo…si stappava il primo vino, quello raccolto a settembre…poi…però…quando i vecchi padroni sono morti…".

Oscar ascoltò.

Osservava…

"Sarebbe perfetta! Questa sala intendo…potrei continuare le lezioni con i bambini. E' talmente grande e potremmo anche provare a fare qualche tiro con…con…adesso dovrò capire che cosa usare perché non si facciano male! Non dovremmo stare fuori! Sarebbe possibile pulire il camino e sistemare i braceri e…spostare il tavolo verso a parte più calda della stanza…e…".

La comare fissò la padrona scuotendo la testa, le labbra strette, un sorrisetto enigmatico…

"Dovrei chiedere ad André…il…" – s'interruppe Oscar memore che quella, in fondo, non era proprio casa sua.

"Non siate sciocca! Voi siete la padrona qui! Monsieur Grandier poi m'aveva già detto che questa stanza avrebbe dovuto esser ripulita e rimessa in ordine…giusto una settimana fa…".

"Cosa…".

Sorprendente coincidenza…

"Lui…".

L'altra fece spallucce, si tolse una piccola soddisfazione…

"Ma non v'ha detto niente?".

 _No…_

Forse era lei che nemmeno lo ascoltava più.

"Il padrone aveva capito che mica sareste potuta andare su e giù dai figli dei Rudolf nei prossimi mesi…gli brillavano gli occhi…presto nascerà suo figlio…mi pareva già fuori di sé dalla gioia! E così m'aveva detto che questa stanza l'avrebbe lasciata a voi…poi…lì…nell'angolo…".

Si contrasse la comare. Si morse il labbro, il gesto istintivo di lisciarsi il grembiule per scaricare il nervoso, forse aveva parlato troppo.

"Perché proprio questa stanza?" – chiese Oscar.

Una sorprendente coincidenza…

"Sapete, qualche giorno dopo ch'eravate arrivati…il padrone l'ha voluta vedere tutta la casa…e qui dentro…e gli era piaciuta anche a lui questa stanza…e ancora di più quando gli ho detto che accadeva qui dentro…quando siete stata qua col vostro riverito padre…".

"Mio padre è diventato il proprietario di questo posto…" – sussurrò Oscar.

Suoni lontani, scontrarsi di lame, corpi schivati, tonfi, labbra serrate, gola chiusa…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

"Vostro padre…è stato qui che v'ha insegnato a usare la spada…".

Lo sguardo sgranato…

 _Non lo ricordi…_

 _Quando…_

 _Eri troppo piccola…_

Oscar guardò la donna sempre più stupita.

Poi, come una folata d'aria fresca che improvvisamente lambisce il viso, tornò a guardarsi intorno e a percorrere le pareti della sala, gli stemmi, le armi, soffermandosi su di essi.

Gli oggetti, la luce riflessa, il tepore della stanza, la polvere, i suoni…

Tutto prese a sollevarsi nella mente, seppur sotto forma d'un ricordo privo di riferimenti temporali, fisici o sonori.

La sensazione era potente…

"Qui dentro…mi ha insegnato ad usare la spada qui dentro?".

Donna Lari rimase zitta. Attese, che le parole dell'altra non parevano presupporre una domanda a lei quanto a sé stessa.

"Ci siete già stata qui dentro…" – commentò piano la comare, tirando ancora di più una tenda per scoprire il luogo.

"Io…qui dentro?".

Il tramestio di fuori, ruote di carri, nitriti di cavalli, il vento che gonfiava il mare, il vociare dei bambini…

 _En garde!_

Una voce conosciuta, ascoltata mille volte nella vita…

L'altra vita, quella prima di André, che la sua vita era divisa in due, quella prima e quella dopo aver conosciuto André.

 _En garde!_

"Ecco…vedete…non che io ci capissi granchè!" – precisò Donna Lari – "Credo fosse una spada…era piccola…l'aveva fatta arrivare da non so dove…su misura per voi…che voi eravate mica tanto più grande di quella! Diceva che una spada italiana sarebbe stato l'ideale…leggera e…".

"Leggera e forte!" – chiosò Oscar con un filo di voce.

La sua prima spada. Custodita nella casa in Francia, in una teca…

Aveva smesso d'usarla quando s'era finalmente dimostrata degna d'una spada vera, pesante e decisa e…

"V'ha fatto provare e riprovare tante volte…poi v'ha messo addosso una specie di camicia…l'era così pesante…".

 _Dio, rammenti?_

 _Tuo padre t'ha insegnato da subito a schivare gli attacchi…_

 _T'aveva fatto indossare il corpetto…_

 _Così se anche ti avesse colpito…_

 _L'ha sempre fatto, fin dal primo giorno d'allenamento. Ricordi…_

 _Non si risparmiava e colpiva, sempre…_

 _Ti pare di sentirli i suoi affondi che pungevano e spezzavano il respiro. Non c'erano conseguenze, ma lo smacco d'esser stata colpita, quello non l'avresti mai dimenticato._

Il racconto procedeva di pari passo alle sensazioni…

"Vi girava attorno…zitto…e poi s'avvicinava per parlarvi…".

 _Dritta, il busto eretto, il braccio morbido e poi teso…_

 _Affonda, indietreggia, affonda di nuovo, il cuore sobbalza, la mano colpisce, il piede avanza…_

"Era severo ma non vi sgridava…o forse…".

 _No, non ti sgridava, gli bastava guardarti in faccia, senza aprir bocca, solo dallo sguardo comprendevi se t'eri mossa alla giusta maniera…_

 _Eri piccola ma questa è stata la tua vita…_

 _Allora e anche dopo…_

"Non gli sfuggiva nulla…".

 _Certo, con una figlia femmina non poteva permettersi di fallire. Il suo sogno, un altro sogno che s'è infranto sotto le torri nere…_

Il vociare riportò alla realtà.

Il vociare dei mocciosi che avevano trovato la strada e l'avevano raggiunta prendendo a rincorrersi dentro la stanza.

 _Dio…_

 _La vita cambia davvero idea…_

La questione era riuscire a tenere il passo, in ogni momento, che si fosse nella luce del giorno o nella coltre della notte.

 _Arrivano…_

 _Senti…_

 _Arrivano…_

 _Sembra che vengano dalla spiaggia, di nuovo. Da là…_

 _Camminano scalzi, non riesci a vedere le facce ma sai che sono loro._

 _Il mare, nemmeno quello lo vedi, eppure sai che è là, anche se davvero non riesci a comprendere che ci fanno le torri nere là, là in mezzo, proprio là, ritte, nere, sul mare nero._

 _Il fumo…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Arrivano…_

 _Il fumo ostruisce la vista._

 _I parigini hanno dato fuoco alla paglia sui carretti ch'erano stati spinti fin sotto il ponte levatoio…_

 _Le salve di pallottole dalla prima Corte dei Salpêtres contro le mura non hanno avuto alcun effetto._

 _Le pallottole contro le mura di pietra della Bastiglia…_

 _E' inutile…_

 _Arrivano…_

 _Anche le salve dalla seconda corte dell'Orme hanno fallito._

 _Ordini di caricare i cannoni…_

 _Fuoco…_

 _I boati si susseguono…_

 _Il fumo toglie ogni visuale. Respira…_

 _Mani scure s'avvicinano. Li senti, arrivano…_

 _Dannazione, che sta accadendo?_

 _Respira…_

 _Altre mani s'appoggiano al vetro…_

 _Piano…_

 _Poi più forte._

 _Lo sfonderanno..._

 _Una, due, tre…_

 _Battono, vogliono entrare, entreranno…_

 _La finestra si frantumerà in mille pezzi._

 _Arrivano…_

 _T'afferrano…_

 _Esci, devi andartene!_

 _Fuori, all'aria, anche se loro sono là…_

 _Arrivano…_

 _T'afferrano…_

 _Grida, provaci, nessuno ti sente…_

 _L'odore dell'acqua marcia, finirai per piangere, non adesso, devi respirare._

 _Adesso è tutto finito, il bambino è vostro…_

 _Sì, ma la carne incisa non si può rammendare come un vestito strappato._

 _La carne violata non si rimargina come la ferita d'una pallottola. Non si può fare nulla…_

 _La bestia feroce sta lì, nella testa, anche se il corpo è guarito._

 _Nella testa…_

 _Arrivano, da sola non puoi fare nulla…_

"Oscar…".

 _Alzati, muoviti, esci, scappa…_

 _Respira…_

 _Entrano, arrivano…_

"Oscar…".

 _Il buio oltre l'odore marcio dell'acqua putrida…_

 _Il buio…_

 _Non serve a nulla mutare vita se la bestia feroce te la porti dentro, nella testa. T'inseguirà ovunque…_

"Oscar…".

Gli occhi sgranati, lo guardò, non lo vedeva…

In piedi, tesa, senza respiro…

La mano era già alla finestra…

"Arrivano…" – sussurrò piano.

"Non c'è nessuno…".

"Non senti? Sulla finestra…".

André era in piedi, davanti a lei, le afferrò il polso, provò a tirarlo a sé piano. La resistenza s'impresse, decise di lasciarlo, non voleva forzarla. Sollevò le mani.

"Non c'è nessuno Oscar…è solo il vento…di fuori…sulle persiane…".

Le parlò piano, lo sguardo agli occhi di lei, sbarrati che però non lo vedevano.

Udì il suo nome però, ripetuto piano, comprese che André era lì.

"Lasciami uscire…devo…andare…".

"Va bene…e dove?" – inutile contraddirla, André voleva comprendere, fino adesso s'era rifiutato di farlo, glielo doveva.

Silenzio…

"Fuori…".

"E' molto freddo questa notte…fuori è davvero freddo…il mare è in burrasca…".

"Non è il mare…".

Contestava…

Chissà dov'era…

"E cos'è allora?".

"I cannoni…contro la Bastiglia…".

"I…" – si morse il labbro André, stupito.

Ecco dov'era…

"Va bene…ma non sei sola…io sono qui, stiamo parlando…ti pare possibile farlo in mezzo alla battaglia sotto la Bastiglia!?"

La logica funzionava sempre. Che si fosse svegli oppure trascinati dentro antichi incubi…

"Arrivano…".

Un'altra contestazione.

"Non c'è nessuno…siamo soli…".

La voce scendeva dolce su di lei, piano, lenta, scandita…

"Dove vorresti andare?" – chiese di nuovo, seppur solo un sussurro.

Domanda retorica, inutile, bastava lo sguardo di lei…

André appoggiò la mano alla maniglia per chiudere la finestra.

"Lasciala aperta!".

"E' freddo!".

"Lasciala aperta, non uscirò!".

Gli occhi si ritrovarono invasi all'istante dal buio della camera. Stava in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, a ridosso della finestra aperta.

La pelle raffreddata dall'aria pungente.

La spalla sfiorata appena da una mano, leggera eppure forte.

"La lascio aperta allora ma dovrai spostarti…è troppo freddo…".

"Si, è freddo…".

Silenzio…

La voce penetrò alla fine, nella coscienza…

"Che stupida!" – il commento sarcastico depose per la risalita alla realtà. Gli occhi si fissarono ad André.

Si voltò e vide il suo viso.

Reale questa volta.

André era accanto a lei.

Lo riconobbe…

"Non sei stupida…probabilmente hai sognato…".

La finestra era aperta, lo spiffero gelido e salmastro lambiva la pelle e gonfiava la stoffa leggera della lunga camicia, contro la figura, le pieghe esaltavano la pancia un poco più rotonda.

"Direi che possiamo chiudere la finestra…" – esordì lui piano.

"Si…era solo il vento…".

Afferrò la mano. La strinse piano, la tirò a sé, stavolta Oscar si ritrovò docile a seguirlo.

Non parlò, i volti s'avvicinarono, le labbra si sfiorarono poi si distanziarono di nuovo.

Lo sguardo s'impresse, André parlò attraverso quello, guidando il corpo indietro, per tornare a sedersi sul letto.

Il corpo si ritrasse, la eco delle grida rimbombavano nella testa…

Lui tirò su le coperte imponendo tra lei e sé la coltre tiepida che li avrebbe separati.

Un respiro fondo…

S'erano chiesti perdono, forse s'erano perdonati.

Eppure l'ansia di conoscere la verità, i dubbi, una volta conosciuta…

Oscar continuava la propria ricerca, continuava a fuggire gl'istanti rimescolati tra presente e passato.

André si sedette.

Osservava lo sguardo di lei, fisso avanti a sé.

Era sveglia, l'aria un poco smarrita, forse alla ricerca delle regioni di quel comportamento, in spregio a qualsiasi capacità di autocontrollo. Inaudito ritrovarsi in balia di incubi da cui pareva non riuscire a liberarsi, incapace di controllare la coscienza, di esser lei a decidere invece che lasciarsi sopraffare dalla paura.

"Ti sei…alzato…" – constatazione immediata, erano passati diversi giorni da quando André era stato ferito. La guarigione non era stata immediata, forse nemmeno per colpa della pallottola. Era accaduto ancora che fosse rimasto ferito ma per assurdo la ferita della carne fa più in fretta a chiudersi che quella dell'anima.

 _Sulle sue labbra…_

André annui, un sorriso debole, senza parole, si sporse un poco, attratto dal viso bianco, impercettibilmente meno scavato, un poco più pieno. Erano anni che non l'aveva più visto così…

Sulle sue labbra…

Rimase lì, in silenzio, in ascolto di sé stesso, dell'incedere del desiderio.

 _Saresti un pazzo se non ammettessi di desiderarla…_

 _Di volerla…_

 _Di tornare a sentire il suo cuore sul tuo, il suo respiro sulla tua bocca…_

 _Vorresti amarla, adesso, come fosse la prima volta, come è stato sempre ogni volta che l'hai amata, raggiunta, perduto dentro di lei…_

 _Perduto per sempre…_

 _Dentro di lei._

 _Diglielo…_

"Vuoi che resti?" - parole asciutte.

 _Non aspettarti nulla…_

 _Sai d'aver sbagliato. Divenire amanti…_

 _Lo siete sempre stati._

 _Il mare non ha mai cessato di lambirti, silenzioso, muto…_

Si sporse un poco, verso di lei, ancora un poco. Voleva avvicinarsi, senza ferirla, senza imporre un'altra volta la richiesta d'una concessione che pochi giorni prima li aveva spinti l'uno verso l'altra e li aveva vinti e…

 _Sulle sue labbra…_

In ascolto del battito che solcava la gola.

Osservava il respiro spingersi fuori, le labbra dischiuse…

 _Sulle sue labbra…_

Faticava a riconoscersi. Sempre decisa e sicura e fredda.

Di nuovo percorsa dalla sensazione avvolgente e straziante, capace di togliere il respiro, sollevare il battito.

Le dita si chiusero alla coperta, quasi a trattenere l'onda piena e morbida che solcava i muscoli.

 _Sulle sue labbra…_

 _Pensi a lui, sempre._

 _Ogni sera…_

 _Vibrazione sottile, carica della forza della tempesta imminente, inebriante, capace di scardinare il regolare battito del cuore, il respiro costante, i pensieri sobri, il caparbio orgoglio che istintivo impedisce al corpo di cedere._

 _Ogni notte…_

 _Gli occhi chiusi, le sue mani ti sfiorano e tu ti lasci sfiorare ed il suo sguardo si chiude su di te e tu li lasci guardare, senza paura…_

 _Hai sempre pensato a lui, anche quando non avresti voluto cedere, quando ti voleva come amante e poi c'è riuscito e ti sei sentita amante e non hai provato nessuna vergogna._

 _E adesso?_

 _Certo che vorresti che restasse…_

Avrebbero potuto essere queste le parole, suoni di un unico strumento, raggi di uno stesso sole, onde di uno stesso mare.

"Non…importa…".

Era no ma non del tutto.

Sulle sue labbra…

André rimase lì, inghiottendo il tiepido rifiuto.

Sulle sue labbra…

Un respiro fondo…

Oscar distolse lo sguardo.

 _Ti ha chiesto perdono…_

 _Ha perdonato sé stesso?_

 _Ha compreso per cosa ha chiesto perdono?_

 _Sulle sue labbra…_

Forzarla sarebbe stata l'ultima delle intenzioni. Era già accaduto…

Si ritrovava incastrato dentro il groviglio dei suoi stessi intenti. Amarla e…

Non poteva comportarsi come aveva già fatto. Non c'era altra via che attendere…

 _L'aspetterai…_

Lo disse a lei, senza dirlo.

"Allora…metto altra legna nella stufa così non sentirai freddo…".

 _Segui i movimenti adesso…_

 _Il riverbero del fuoco rischiara le pareti buie, ombre che ondeggiano piano, accompagnano l'immagine china, curva…_

 _Pensi sempre a lui…_

 _L'osservi._

 _Le spalle, la schiena, i fianchi…_

 _Vorresti che lui si voltasse e ti guardasse…_

 _Vorresti essere guardata come solo lui sa e può. Te l'ha insegnato lui a lasciarti guardare, lasciarti accarezzare solo con lo sguardo, senza timore._

 _Ricambieresti quello sguardo, come t'ha insegnato lui. Anche questo ha fatto._

 _Te l'ha insegnato a guardarlo con avidità e…_

Inghiottì un brivido, si strinse nella coperta.

 _Dannazione…_

 _Digli di restare…_

 _Non lasciarlo andare via…_

 _Anche se hai paura, perchè non riusciresti a star lì ad ascoltare le sue parole, non riusciresti a restare distante, a lasciar libere le labbra…_

 _Sulle sue labbra…_

Si passò istintivamente l'indice sulle labbra.

 _Sulle sue labbra…_

 _Ti manca, lo vuoi, hai paura…_

 _Siete stati amanti…_

 _Tu lo volevi e lui lo sapeva. Ti ha semplicemente condotto là dove volevi tu._

 _Ti sei sentita scoperta, la tua volontà denudata. Lui se l'è presa e l'ha usata a suo piacimento…_

Inghiottì di nuovo, questa volta, l'onda placida della prima spinta che l'aveva presa, penetrata piano ma intensamente, dolce e feroce come solo lui era capace.

Non aveva sentito dolore, se non quello d'aver ceduto, l'orgoglio frantumato dal desiderio…

S'era immersa, la coscienza s'era perduta, stracciata da…

Un'altra spinta…

Un'altra…

L'aveva tenuta lì, fin quasi a ficcarle una mano sulla bocca, mentre veniva, che s'era morsa il labbro ingoiando la vertigine folle che lambiva i muscoli e disfava la coscienza…

Non voleva ammetterlo d'essere divenuta amante.

Alla fine era come se nulla fosse accaduto, che però tutto s'era fermato, inghiottito dalla rabbia suscitata dall'orgasmo rubato…

 _Combatti contro te stessa se ci riesci adesso!_

Parole feroci…

Ecco, lo stava facendo adesso…

"Hai freddo?" – chiese André mentre s'era rialzato.

"No..." – rispose in fretta – "No…".

 _Dannazione…_

 _Hai freddo…_

 _Hai paura…_

Un brivido intenso…

Il respiro incespicò…

 _Ha perdonato sé stesso…_

 _Se non l'avesse fatto…_

 _Perdonare me non basta…_

 _E quando anche accadrà, saprai essere capace tu d'amarlo come merita?_

"Sei…sicura…".

Un ultimo appiglio…

 _Ha freddo…_

 _La conosci…_

 _Credi che non sappia come sta?_

 _No, ammetti che non lo sai. Ammetti che hai avuto mille occasioni per saperlo, per intuirlo e non l'hai fatto._

 _Il silenzio, questo davvero annienta…_

 _Hai paura, adesso anche tu hai paura d'aver oltrepassato quel baratro in cui volevi finire assieme a lei. Ora che ce l'hai portata…_

 _Sei tu che non riesci ad uscirne…_

 _Può darsi che mi abbia perdonato e che io abbia perdonato lei._

 _Hai perdonato te stesso per l'abisso in cui sei finito?_

Silenzio…

Il silenzio parla più di mille parole…

"Allora…io vado…".

Mille pallottole parevano aver preso a fischiare da fuori.

Grandinava…

Colpi ripetuti straziavano i rami del glicine, di fuori, abbattendosi contro la pietra della casa.

"Era solo il vento…" – disse piano Oscar.

Un brivido l'attraversò di nuovo, si cacciò ancora di più nella pesante coperta.

Lo stava allontanando di nuovo.

Come allora.

Non poteva fare nulla.

Tutto era immensamente più difficile.

Si chiese se lei sarebbe stata capace di cambiare…

Per lui…

Per loro…

Non lo sentì uscire. Udì solo la porta chiudersi mentre tre boati si susseguirono, mescolati al tempestio della grandine che falciva i coppi della casa.

Immersa nel vagare della coscienza, intuì lo spazio vuoto che la circondava, la stanza vuota…

Le mani erano vuote, strette ad una stupida coperta di lana.

 _Ancora un momento André…_

 _Certo che avresti voluto che restasse…_

 _Gli avresti parlato…_

 _Dio, no…_

 _Non avresti affatto parlato…_

 _Un altro brivido…_

Alla furia della tempesta s'opposero, alla fine, onde calme infrante una sull'altra, sulla sabbia chiara.

Nel sonno…

Onde calme di desiderio…

Riemersero dal profondo…

Nel sonno…

Onde calme sorsero dal profondo, affatto scalfitte da alcuna immagine scura.

Gli occhi sgranati che per poco non finì a terra, no, era aggrappata alle coperte, la luce filtrava dalle persiane chiuse, intensa, brillante, carica dell'umidità delle mattine dopo la tempesta.

In fretta…

Si vestì in fretta per quanto glielò consentì il vestiario assolutamente nuovo. Pochi lacci, solo la cintura di fusciacca annodata poco sotto il seno, il solito giaccone lungo…

Via…

 _André…_

Le onde calme s'infrangevano nella testa, il viso galleggiava davanti agli occhi.

 _André…_

Lo chiamò correndo su per la scala che portava alla torre.

Non bussò neppure, tanto lo sapeva che lui era lì, nella stanza, magari a radersi, a tentare di fare qualche passo per ristabilire le forze e l'equilibrio.

I muscoli delle braccia…

Dio, le mani che s'aprivano e premevano un poco sulle cosce, e poi dietro, sulle natiche, stringendola a lui, studiandosi nel respiro, nell'incedere folle del sesso che devastava ogni resistenza.

Pungente, caparbio…

 _André…_

Avrebbe voluto….

La porta spalancata…

La stanza era vuota. Una giovane stava rassettando le lenzuola.

"Chi siete?" – ingoiò di filato – "Dov'è André?".

L'altra sprimacciò per bene il cuscino. Le finestre erano aperte, la camera era inondata di sole e di aria salmastra.

Dio, l'odore di André…

L'odore del mare dopo la burrasca, carico dell'intensa forza che scuote i sensi e non c'è verso di rinchiuderla e tenerla lì ed attendere di perdonare, di perdonarsi e d'essere perdonati e d'essersi perdonati.

Al diavolo…

"Monsieur?".

Oscar fissò l'altra a labbra strette.

Quella fece spallucce, non ne sapeva nulla, le avevano solo detto di spicciarsi a cambiare le lenzuola che se il padrone tornava doveva trovare tutto in ordine.

Giù allora, giù nelle cucine…

"Donna Lari…".

Il viso un poco sconvolto, i capelli arruffati che non aveva avuto tempo di pettinarsi.

Martin sfoderò un sorriso sdentato degno d'un capocomico napoletano.

 _Sei buffa maman conciata al quel modo…_ – pareva dicesse.

Maman lo guardò storto e l'altro si mise una mano sulla bocca per non mettersi davvero a ridere.

"Monsieu è uscito presto questa mattina…" – spiegò Donna Lari intuendo che la padrona cercava l'altro.

"Ma…".

"Si, vi capisco…a me ha detto che stava bene e che avrebbe sbrigato solo alcune faccende…".

"Che faccende?" – a bruciapelo.

La custode era donna del popolo d'intelligenza modesta ma rapida. No, in quel caso perse il filo del discorso perché non era mai accaduto che madame s'intestardisse ad aver subito la risposta alle proprie domande.

"Come…" – tergiversò la custode mentre le mani strisciavano l'una con l'altra nell'intento di liberarsi dalla frolla sbriciolata ed appiccicosa.

Oscar aveva imparato a conoscere Donna Lari. Quella non era solita girare attorno alle questioni, quindi…

"Che faccende!?" – scandì di nuovo senza tentennamenti.

Doveva trovarlo, doveva parlargli, doveva…

"Andrà con mio marito su al pascolo…".

"Donna Lari…".

"Ecco…non so…".

Silenzio…

L'altra non era solita girare attorno alle questioni e la padrona, ormai Donna Lari l'aveva compreso, non era solita ripetere le domande. Era abituata a dare ordini e quella domanda era alla fin fine niente meno che un ordine.

L'altrà tirò uno sbuffo…

Di filato…

"Sono andati tutti su al pascolo a prendere non so quale cavallo…deve esser preparato per madame…".

Mandò giù Oscar. Di _madame_ ce n'era una sola.

"Devono portarlo a casa di Donna Artemisia…"- precisò Donna Lari.

Uno sbuffo di farina si sciolse nella luce del giorno.

L'odore del burro e dello zucchero abbracciati inondava la stanza.

"Non so altro…voi però non vi movete di qua! Il padrone s'è raccomandato!".

"Adesso…vorrebbe anche dirmi cosa devo fare!?" – la contestazione uscì aspra.

Oscar non era abituata a sentirsi dare ordini, ma c'era che gli studenti si sarebbero radunati di lì a breve e mica poteva evitare di fare lezione.

"Avvertitemi quando torna!".

Era un ordine quello…

Il frusciare del vestito fu l'unica nota sonora che distinse l'uscita di scena del…

 _Comandante!_

Il piglio era tornato quello.

Il subordinato stava tirando troppo la corda…

Anche se Oscar…

Dovette ammettere con sé stessa d'esser stata davvero troppo sibillina nel rapportarsi ad Andrè.

E poi, c'era quella faccenda del cavallo.

Pensò all'animale che Valentino Simon aveva detto di non poter scegliere per la vendita agli emissari del papa. Doveva esser proprio quello il cavallo. Intuì allora la scelta di André di destinarlo a Donna Artemisia.

 _S'erano perdonati davvero?_

 _Dannazione…_

85


	49. Per un crine di cavallo

_**Per un crine di cavallo…**_

 _21 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

I mocciosi stavano a testa china sui fogli, le dita imbrattate d'inchiosto.

Chi sciorinava lettere, chi scarabocchi per impratichirsi a tener ritta la penna morbida.

L'insegnante era distratta, guardava spesso fuori dalla finestra della sala ampia.

Lo scorcio di mare riluceva da lontano riflettendo il susseguirsi delle ore della mattina.

Non era facile tenere l'attenzione dei bambini.

Il solito tramestio, qualche spintone per tuffarsi per primi sul vassoio di biscotti.

La coda dell'occhio individuò la figura ch'era spuntata dal loggiato.

Martin si cacciò in bocca tre biscotti tanto per evitare di rimanere a bocca asciutta e si precipitò fuori.

Oscar pensò davvero che André fosse tornato.

No, i mocciosi che avevano seguito il primo, cacciarono gridolini d'entusiasmo.

Si udì netta la voce di Sir Joseph Hornett che tentava di tenerli a bada. Parevano un nugulo di passerotti in preda alla fame, solo non di biscotti ma di altro.

Anche lei uscì nel loggiato.

L'inglese fece un passo seguito dal fedele compare che guardava altrove per evitare di piantare uno sguardo troppo truce sui mocciosi e rischiare così di spaventarli.

"Sir…a che debbo…".

Una punta di delusione alla visione dell'inglese, subito scacciata dalla ragione della visita dell'uomo che non vedeva dal giorno dell'assalto da parte dell'olandese e dei suoi sgherri.

La ragione stava lì, tra le braccia di Sir Joseph Hornett. I bambini erano estasiati…

Gridolini accorati chiedevano all'inglese che mettesse a terra…

"Mi sono permesso di venire appena sono riuscito a trovarlo!" – esclamò Hornett sollevando le mani congiunte che tenevano dolcemente un cucciolo bianco e grigio, il pelo morbido che pareva lana d'agnello, gli occhi azzurri, un poco spaventati.

Martin era tornato verso di lei, l'aveva presa per mano, l'aveva tirata ed avvicinata.

"Un cane?" – obiettò Oscar dubbiosa.

"Perdonate...perdonami…non ho chiesto il permesso ma…" – Hornett tossicchiò – "Il bambino era così affranto per la morte del vostro cane che ho pensato di procurarne un altro…".

L'inglese mise a terra il cucciolo.

"Ha pochi mesi ma mi dicono che la razza è buona per le greggi, le mandrie…insomma per tenere a bada animali…anche cavalli…potrà esservi utile e Martin avrà di nuovo un amico…".

Lo sguardo si posò sul cagnetto ch'era evidentemente stanco e s'era seduto. Pareva un pupazzetto a cui avevano tagliato i fili. La testa ciondolava, la linguetta rosa vibrava…

"Ha sete…" – precisò l'inglese.

I mocciosi sgranarono lo sguardo verso l'insegnante.

Oscar alzò le spalle. Sarebbe stato impossibile riprendere le lezioni con quel genere di distrazione che avrebbe preso ad aggirarsi per casa. Un'altra grana per Donna Lari.

Un cenno di consenso dava libertà a tutti.

I bambini gridarono in coro tanto che il cucciolo sobbalzò ficcandosi tra gli stivali dell'inglese.

Martin afferrò il cagnetto con incredibile delicatezza, se lo portò al petto.

"Si chiama Wallace…" – precisò Sir Joseph Hornett.

Martin s'incise le sillabe sulle labbra. Rimase qualche istante lì in attesa di comprendere il senso del nome.

"Vedi…tutti quelli che si oppongono allo strapotere dei re per me sono eroi…Wallace era uno di questi e così ho pensato che il nome poteva andare bene…".

Sorrise Martin a labbra strette. Nulla sapeva lui di eroi e di strapotere dei re.

Ma era contento, sorrise di nuovo.

La combriccola svanì nella luce del pomeriggio.

"Non era necessario…" – si schernì Oscar.

Il dubbio nasceva dall'aver intuito che tra l'inglese e André non corresse che una cortese e civile antipatia. André non aveva avuto figli fino ad allora e adesso…

Il dono avrebbe potuto suscitare una sorta d'insana gelosia.

"Parlerò con…con…monsieur…" – tentò di precisare Hornett – "Se il cane non fosse gradito lo riporterò indietro. Davvero però…mi sono accertato che fosse utile…".

Hornett non era stupito. Aveva intuito la ragione della titubanza ma davvero il gesto era nato spontaneo, senza intenti rivaleggianti.

"Non ne dubito…" – concluse Oscar.

Il punto non era il cane…

Il punto era un altro.

Stava sulle spine.

Lo sguardo si distrasse a fissare l'orizzonte.

L'inglese si fece indietro, fu costretto, si rese conto che l'altra era vestita diversamente. Non poteva comprendere quale passo avesse rappresentato indossare abiti di tale foggia, non avendo che poche e scarse notizie sul passato della donna, ma la visione d'insieme lasciava senza parole, perch'era comunque la prima volta che la vedeva così vestita. La figura era slanciata, affatto appesantita dalla rotondità appena accennata. Il collo libero, il decoltè…

Le si avvicinò di nuovo.

Questa volta il tono si fece serio.

Non c'era tempo d'imbastire un corteggiamento serio. E poi l'inglese aveva compreso che l'altra non se ne sarebbe fatta un accidente di niente del solito smieloso corteggiamento degno dei cicisbei di Francia o d'Inghilterra che fossero.

"Sono venuto per riferire un'altra notizia…".

Oscar fu costretta a voltare lo sguardo stavolta.

L'altro era divenuto serio.

"Sono riuscito a convincere il luogotenente a…".

"Il luogotenente?" – Oscar si stupì, un tuffo al cuore, le parve che il respiro si fosse disperso.

"Perdonami…i gendarmi di qui…si sono accontentati…non avevano evidentemente voglia di approfondire la questione. Ma a Livourne…la notizia dell'assalto dei predoni ha susciato l'attenzione del luogotenente di polizia…pare vorranno chiedere altre informazioni su quanto è accaduto, per via del ragazzo ch'è morto…".

"Era un giovane del paese…so che i suoi genitori sono rimasti soli…" – proseguì Oscar lentamente.

Il pensiero che la propria esistenza avesse incrociato la vita di un altro essere umano e che la propria esistenza ne fosse stata, per vie perverse, causa della morte, lasciava un sordo e soffocante senso d'impotenza. C'era già passata. Non avrebbe voluto passarci più.

"So che sono stati dati dei denari a quella famiglia…" – precisò Hornett.

Lei lo guardò, il senso di smarrimento aumentava, così come la rabbia.

Quanto può valere la vita d'un figlio?

Glielo domandò, senza chiedere nulla e Hornett fu costretto a schernirsi e a convenire che nessuna somma sarebbe mai stata abbastanza. Proprio per questo il padre e la madre del giovane avevano chiesto di sapere com'era morto il poveretto e…

"L'unica ch'era presente…a parte il moccioso…" – sussurrò Hornett un poco titubante.

"Ero io…" – concluse Oscar passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Rivivere quei momenti, dire ciò che aveva visto, descrivere il volto del giovane, gli occhi stravolti dal terrore, poi rovesciati mentre la lama incideva leggera la gola ed il corpo sussultava percorso da una specie di forza che in realtà era l'esatto contrario, ossia la vita che scivolava via, spargendosi sulla sabbia, macchia di sangue assorbita dalla rena…

 _Dio…_

"Mi spiace…" – commentò Hornett – "Però, come dicevo, sono riuscito, tramite qualche vecchia conoscenza, ad ottenere che il luogotenente arrivasse fin al paese. Per evitarti di salire su a Livourne…ho dovuto…ecco…la tua condizione…".

"Mi chiederanno chi sono…" – sussurrò Oscar – "Da dove provengo…".

"T'accompagnerò!" – contestò Hornett, come se la sua sola presenza avrebbe garantito per lei ed evitato domande troppo scomode.

"Non importa…prima o poi doveva accadere…".

Oscar fu costretta ad appoggiarsi al muro. Il sole era alto adesso, il loggiato era immerso nell'ombra, tutto pareva galleggiare in una luce nuova, sconosciuta, di cui lei non riusciva a cogliere e a far propria la sfumatura, per non averne timore.

Stava cominciando ad osservare i luoghi in quei giorni.

Non aveva ancora recuperato completamente il senso di sé. Non aveva recuperato neppure il senso di sé stessa assieme a…

"André…dovrò avvertirlo…" – disse piano tirandosi in piedi.

"No, non ce ne sarà bisogno. Il luogotenente è in paese. Ti faranno solo poche domande…dirai ciò che sai…basterà…ecco…".

"Lo so…basterà dire che non avevo mai visto prima quella gente…".

"Esatto! Il Conte Rudolf…il vostro vicino ha già detto che tempo addietro avevano tentato di rapire la figlia. S'è trattato della stessa situazione…solo che in questo caso…t'hanno presa e…".

Oscar fu costretta a scostare lo sguardo.

Non era così semplice. Una donna in un simile frangente…

"Perdonami! Sono un'idiota! Volevo dire che…insomma…in fondo è andata che ti sei liberata da sola…sei tornata verso la spiaggia e lì è avvenuto lo scontro…".

Oscar si zittì.

"Se partiamo subito saremo di ritorno entro sera. Mi sono fatto promettere che le domande sarebbero state poche! Se non sarà così….".

"Non…" – un respiro fondo, Oscar mandò giù la rabbia, l'impotenza, intuì la dannata stanchezza che sorgeva dentro le viscere. Quella di non potersi mai dire al sicuro. Non sarebbe mai accaduto, solo che adesso non era più sola.

"Non importa…ti ringrazio…".

"Joseph!" – precisò inorgoglito l'inglese per esser riuscito a far breccia nella confidenza dell'altra.

"Joseph!" – ripetè lei annuendo.

 _Da questo momento tu sei solo Oscar François…_

 _Non hai più né grado né titolo. Non puoi più tornare indietro a ciò che eri…_

Le parole vibravano nella testa.

Nel silenzio della folla a Place de Le Tuileries, quel giorno.

Quel giorno era il 13 luglio 1789…

Lo stemma strappato dall'uniforme, lasciato cadere a terra.

 _Quel giorno eri solo Oscar François._

 _Eri già divenuta la moglie di André Grandier…_

 _Chi sei adesso?_

Se lo chiese, quando entrò nella stanzetta della casa dove s'erano alloggiati gl'ispettori di polizia giunti da Livourne. Quelli la salutarono come si conveniva ad una dama. Solo per un istante le venne quasi da ridere.

Ci mancava solo che la destra s'alzasse…

I modi aristocratici li conosceva, giusto il tempo di rammentare che il vestito andava un poco raccolto, prima di sedersi. Non se lo ricordò infatti e riconobbe il tempismo e la delicatezza dell'inglese nell'aiutarla a compiere il gesto con estrema semplicità.

Evidentemente Sir Hornett non aveva trovato poi così sorprendente il suo cambiamento.

Anche in Inghilterra le donne usavano vestirsi con abiti maschili, per cavalcare o andare a caccia, di certo non per finire a comandare una guarnigione di soldati ad assaltare la Bastiglia.

Nella quotidianità, le dame tornavano ad abbigliarsi con vestiaro più consono alla loro femminilità.

A lei era accaduto l'esatto contrario.

"Il vostro nome…".

L'uomo seduto, mustacchi alla prussiana – ne aveva visti parecchi di nobili russi durante le settimane trascorse a Saint Petersburg portare baffi che dal naso svoltavano all'insù lungo la guancia fin a ricongiungersi alla tempia – era intento a vergare un foglio con le informazioni che avrebbe ricevuto. Probabilmente era austriaco.

Poco dietro, appoggiato al muro, un altro uomo. La foggia dei vestiti, lo sguardo d'intesa scambiato con il proprio accompagnatore induceva a ritenere che quello fosse _l'amico_ inglese.

Un altro uomo era in piedi, di lato. Quello doveva essere il luogotenente di polizia, viste le mostrine appuntate sulla divisa. Stava zitto. A Livourne inglesi e austriaci si tolleravano. E ciò era un bene.

Silenzio…

"Non abbiate timore…sono qui per conto del Presidente del Supremo Tribunale di Giustizia. I fatti che sono accaduti pochi giorni fa…sono abbastanza gravi. Si tratta di comprendere come mai un povero giovane c'ha rimesso la vita e chi erano quelli che…" – esordì il luogotenente.

"Oscar François…de Jarjayes…" - d'istinto, di filato, lo sguardo fisso.

L'ometto, scribacchino di professione, doveva averne viste e sentite tante per via del suo mestiere.

Lo sguardo, che s'era abbassato per prendere a scrivere le sillabe del nome, si rialzò di botto così come la penna d'oca si staccò dal foglio. Non fu abbastanza lesto dall'impedire ad una goccia d'inchiostro di colare sulla carta

"Ma…" – balbettò quello.

Hornett fu più pronto, un altro cenno d'intesa con l'inglese per dare ad intendere che si poteva proseguire e quello fece la mossa d'incrociare le braccia nell'altro verso. Inglesi ed austriaci a Livourne andavano d'accordo ma non si poteva tirar troppo la corda ch'erano gli austriaci alla fine a comandare.

"S'era detto di far presto…come potete notare anche voi…" - Hornett accennò l'indispensabile.

L'ometto tossicchiò avendo inteso la circostanza.

"Il vostro stato…" – riprese.

"Non ho marito…".

Il segretario sollevò gli occhi di nuovo.

Il corpo della donna aveva rivelato lo stato fisico ch'evidentemene non collimava con quello giuridico. Andava sempre peggio.

"Ma voi…".

Fu la volta dell'inglese appoggiato al muro ad agitarsi.

Il luogotenente austriaco invece era impassibile.

"Proseguite!" – ordinò quest'ultimo alla fine al segretario.

"Che debbo scrivere allora?" – balbettò quello.

Intervenne Sir Joseph Hornett, di nuovo.

Oscar rimase impassibile, fu costretta a mandar giù per evitare d'alzarsi e piantare addosso all'altro uno sguardo furente.

"Madame è giunta dalla Francia accompagnata da un suo caro amico, Monsieur Grandier. Abitano nelle terre denominate Alcantia adesso…ma presto madame…accetterà di prendere marito e ogni situazione si rimetterà a posto. Accade! Non v'è nulla di sconveniente…".

"E di grazia…" – sibilò lo scribacchino – "Il futuro marito dov'è adesso?".

Usava così nel Granducato di Toscana.

Una donna incinta, nubile…

Il marito o quel che si sarebbe accollato la questione doveva esser da qualche parte.

Sussultò Oscar…

"E' qui, davanti a voi!" – gorgheggiò Hornett facendo un passo avanti. La mano sulla spalla di lei, le dita impressero una leggera pressione. L'intesa tacita era d'uscir fuori dal colloquio prima possibile e nella maniera più indolore possibile.

Non in una maniera quasiasi però!

Oscar rimase impassibile, non si voltò. Il sangue ribolliva…

"Proseguiamo!" – replicò di nuovo il luogotenente spazientito – "Diteci che è accaduto quel giorno…".

"Stavo rientrando dalla tenuta dei Conti Rudolf…" – esordì lei piano.

"Una visita di cortesia?".

"No, sono precettore del figlio più piccolo…".

"Voi?" – domandò il luogotenente che si stava davvero incuriosendo.

Una donna incinta, nubile, che faceva da precettore al figlio d'un conte…

La questione diveniva singolare.

"Francese, storia, latino…" – precisò Oscar glissando il tono apparentemente accusatorio dell'altro – "Ovviamente alla portata d'un bambino di sei anni…".

Omise spada, pistola ed equitazione, che tanto quelle mica avevano ancora iniziato a praticarle.

L'uomo l'invitò a proseguire con un cenno della mano che volteggiò con intento d'insofferenza.

"Per via della mia condizione…mi sposto in carrozza…".

Un'altra interruzione.

"Lo comprendo…" – sibilò il luogotenente cogliendo il tono severo della donna - "Normalmente non è così?".

La domanda era insidiosa.

La verità altrettanto.

C'era che quella donna non s'era mai tirata indietro e non l'avrebbe fatto di certo adesso, per giunta per via d'una richiesta a tal punto banale.

"No!" – rispose Oscar che iniziava a sentir sorgere una certa acredine per l'altro.

"E come fate allora?" – l'incalzò l'altro.

Un respiro fondo. Le domande all'apparenza non c'entravano nulla con la questione della morte dell'improvvisato cocchiere.

Hornett fece un passo.

Il luogotenente stavolta non arretrò sulla richiesta.

L'inglese appoggiato al muro s'era staccato perché comprendeva che il colloquio stava perdendo i connotati del colloquio. Pareva altro…

"Mi sposto a cavallo…è più agevole…" – precisò Oscar facendo cenno ad Hornett di stare calmo. Sapeva difendersi da sola, una donna che cavalca non fa nulla di male e quindi tutto poteva essere esposto alla luce del sole.

L'austriaco abbozzò un sorriso di convenienza, perché anche quella era pur sempre una questione anomala.

"Dicevo…ho chiesto al ragazzo che conduceva la carrozza di fermarsi. Volevo fare una passeggiata assieme al bambino ch'era con me…".

"Chi è?".

"Martin…Martin Grandier…".

L'altro fece una faccia strana.

"E' il figlio adottivo di Monsieur Grandier…è suo figlio…".

Silenzio…

Un altro respiro, uno sbuffo accennato, il luogotenete si passò la mano sulla faccia, massaggiandosela a mò di ragionamento.

"Ammetto madame…che come famiglia siete alquanto…" – chiosò l'austriaco lisciandosi il viso sbarbato.

Oscar l'osservò meglio allora. Pareva davvero giovane. Arrogante, dell'arroganza cucita addosso ai giovani militari a cui si chiede di servire il proprio imperatore o il proprio re, come fosse Dio stesso. Peccato che nessun re e nessun imperatore fossero Dio!

Oscar l'aveva imparato da un pezzo.

"Particolare!" – gli mise in bocca lei senza lasciar concludere l'ufficiale.

Insolito, al limite dell'inaudito che una donna si permettesse di mettere in bocca ad un uomo, per di più un rappresentante di polizia, le parole.

Oscar tirò un altro respiro fondo. Aveva altro per la testa.

Si concentrò, chiuse gli occhi. I tre rimasero lì, lo scribacchino con la pennetta sollevata e gli occhialetti ch'erano scivolati sulla punta del naso.

Lei, per sua parte appoggiò la destra al tavolo, quasi ad aggrapparsi.

La visione era difficile da riportare alla memoria.

Le accadeva tutte le notti e adesso doveva tirar fuori i ricordi per forza. Non voleva essere interrotta.

Il fare dell'austriaco iniziava ad irritarla.

"Ho visto arrivarci incontro il nostro cane. Sadira abbaiava…pareva spaventata…e poi…avevo detto al ragazzo di tornare a casa, io avrei raggiunto la casa dalla spiaggia. A piedi erano poche tese. Quegli uomini sono sbucati dalla boscaglia. Uno teneva il giovane per la camicia…si sono avvicinati…il cane abbaiava…".

"E voi?".

"Io…".

"Voi madame? Avete gridato? Vi sarà sembrato strano veder trascinato a quel modo il giovane che avevate appena lasciato!?".

La contestazione era sensata.

La sensatezza derivava dal fatto che gridare sarebbe dovuta essere la normale reazione d'una donna aggredita, terrorizzata dalla visione atroce dei predoni.

Lei no. Lei non aveva gridato…

Intuì che doveva trovare una ragione al proprio comportamento. Una spiegazione logica che si sposasse alla perfezione col fatto che, nonostante fosse una donna, non aveva gridato, non aveva chiesto aiuto.

Il motivo era semplice e duplice. Era abituata a tali visioni. Prima che essere una donna era stata un soldato. Non era il caso di darlo ad intendere ai presenti.

La seconda…

I sensi s'erano raggelati alla visione degli aguzzini che l'avevano tenuta prigioniera solo tre mesi prima.

Nemmeno quella circostanza doveva saltar fuori.

"Ho cercato di tenere dietro di me il bambino. Uno degli uomini aveva puntato la pistola contro il cane e poi contro Martin chiedendo quale dei due avrei preferito fosse ucciso…".

Il racconto si snodava spietato.

L'austriaco inghiottì l'ennesima interruzione e rimase lì ad ascoltare l'altra e la freddezza che quella metteva nel racconto che pareva il resoconto d'una battaglia.

Era così risoluta per essere una donna.

I dubbi s'accavallavano. Quelli avrebbero ammazzato il bambino…

"L'uomo ha sparato al cane. L'ha ucciso…mi sono stretta Martin addosso…lui non può gridare, è muto. Ho visto altri due uomini che trascinavano il giovane. Non mi hanno chiesto nulla, non mi hanno dato il tempo di chiedere di lasciar andare il ragazzo. Gli hanno…".

Il respiro implose…

L'aveva sognato anche la notte precedente. S'era svegliata, aveva inghiottito il grido.

André…

Avrebbe solo voluto stringersi a lui.

Era stata un soldato prima che una donna però, e non era abituata a stringersi addosso ad un uomo per proteggersi dagli incubi e nemmeno da sé stessa.

Non c'era nulla da fare, non ci sarebbe mai riuscita.

"Gli hanno tagliato la gola. …hanno detto che se avessi aperto bocca avrebbero ammazzato il bambino e anche me. Porto un figlio in grembo…".

Sottinteso…

 _Cosa avreste fatto voi?_

Domanda retorica…

Nessuno dei presenti poteva sapere che significa attendere un figlio, portarlo nella pancia.

Forse qualcuno era padre e forse allora lo potevano sapere cosa significava avere un figlio.

Questo spazzava via ogni dubbio.

La parte più semplice del racconto era terminata. Ora veniva quella difficile.

"Li conoscevate?".

Domanda scontata…

Oscar tirò un respiro fondo. Mandò giù prima di rispondere. Fosse stata una donna come si deve a quel punto avrebbe potuto iniziare ad accennare un capogiro, una mancanza d'aria. Avrebbe potuto prendere a balbettare per suscitare compassione negli antagonisti e levarsi dagli impicci d'una risposta falsa.

 _No…_

"No!" – decisa.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi.

Rammentò…

La taglia…

Il rogo della corte…

Il Generale Bouillé mentre le rovesciava addosso d'aver ucciso André.

La rivolta dei contadini a Limours, il viaggio attraverso l'Auvergne, Marsiglia, i bambini perduti della palude, Le Comte Vert…

L'olandese…

Tutto rimase lì, nella gola, stretto nelle mani.

"No…mi sono solo rammentata che poche settimane prima…la figlia del Conte Rudolf…Scarlett…era stata rincorsa da sconosciuti…".

"Si, ci è giunta voce…".

"Mi ero trovata per caso sulla sua via di fuga. Ho tentato di portarla più lontano possibile da quella gente. Siamo cadute in una voragine del terreno…allora francamente non so dirvi s'erano le stesse persone…forse volevano portar via il bambino o…".

"Voi…certo…compendo…" – ammise il luogotenente, intuendo che potevano essere le stesse persone oppure no. Il rapimento per ottenere denaro in cambio della vita del rapito era scenario plausibile, oltretutto non eccessivamente raro di quei tempi.

Il luogotenente si lisciò nuovamente il viso.

Un respiro fondo ad ammettere che tutto era abbastanza chiaro.

Tornò ad osservare la donna.

"Credetemi…" – concluse lei.

L'austriaco comprese che quella era una donna, davvero…

Forse priva di maniere leziosamente femminili ma la sensibilità era innegabile.

"Non dimenticherò per il resto della mia vita il volto di quel giovane…non aveva nessuna colpa…l'unica è stata quella d'accompagnare me…".

Se avesse detto di conoscere quegli uomini, chiunque avrebbe compreso che ciò che volevano quelli era lei, non perché donna, non perché contessa.

La taglia che pendeva sulla sua testa stava ancora là, mistica visione che un dannato generale d'armata francese aveva promesso a chi gli avesse riportato in Francia…

Lei, solo lei. Il Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes…

Viva o morta.

"Converrete che madame…s'è comportata bene!" – intervenne Hornett – "Ha fatto fuggire il bambino e poi…il giorno seguente si è liberata e…".

"Già!" – l'interruppe il luogotenente – "Come avete fatto?".

Oscar fissò davanti a sé.

Deglutì, le parve d'esser tornata indietro nel tempo di decenni.

Rammentò…

S'era ritrovata spesso davanti ai magistrati che chiedevano il resoconto di qualche incidente occorso a Versailles.

Sbandati ch'erano riusciti ad intrufolarsi attraverso la boscaglia che circondava la reggia, priva di muri od ostacolo e poi erano sbucati fin sulle soglie delle fontane se non addirittura della scalinata…

Nobilotti sobbillati dal vino che reclamavano con troppa veemenza un'udienza con i sovrani. Incidenti abbastanza banali in fondo.

E poi c'era stato l'attentato alla regina, mentre tornava a Versailles dopo aver sdegnosamente rifiutato la vita di corte per anni.

"Ho…ho colpito uno di quegli uomini…quello che s'era incaricato di tenermi prigioniera…e mi sono liberata…".

"L'avete colpito!?" – domanda retorica incredula – "Come?".

Il giovane luogotenente fu costretto ad avvicinarsi.

L'altra si alzò. Sollevò la destra. L'indice puntò alla gola dell'altro.

"Qui…".

Il giovane si ritrovò l'idice addosso, lo sguardo allibito…

Il punto era difficile da raggiungere e poi lo si doveva sapere bene che colpire una persona alla gola era uno dei migliori sistemi per svincolarsi dall'oppressione di quella. Che una donna lo sapesse…

"Alla gola…".

Oscar rimase impassibile. Non erano necessari altri particolari se non una banale precisazione. Degna d'una donna.

"Sono stata fortunata…" – sibilò freve, ferma, fissando l'altro. Gli occhi negli occhi, senza timore.

Il sorriso lieve...

Lo sguardo raccontava l'orrore, seppur freddamente rivelato appraverso poche parole e pochi gesti.

"Abbiamo finito?" – chiese Hornett impaziente – "Si era detto…".

"Lo deciderò io se ciò ch'è stato detto è abbastanza!" – ruggì basso il giovane luogotenente austriaco che pareva essersi intestardito, anche se la donna che aveva di fronte stava lì, impassibile, senza imbastire alcuna strategia per sottrarsi all'incalzare delle domande.

Anche quella alla fine era una strategia, migliore di tante altre.

Invece che arretrare…

"Si, abbiamo finito!" – respirò a fondo il giovane facendo un passo indietro.

Evidentemente doveva esser lui a stabilire il punto.

La sinistra s'aprì consentendo ad Oscar di sfilare di lato. Lo sguardo rimae fisso a lei…

E lei d'improvviso si sentì stanca, un unico pensiero in testa. Vedere André, trovarlo…

La smania s'era accresciuta dopo aver compreso la ragione dell'assenza.

Tutto per colpa _d'un crine di cavallo…_

Il cavallo ch'evidentemente André aveva deciso di donare a Donna Artemisia de La Tour.

 _Madame…_

Non era per via del cavallo.

No, anche per quello.

S'erano chiesti perdono lei e André.

Dio, sentiva che non sarebbe bastato.

Oscar ebbe paura.

Paura che il legame si fosse davvero reciso.

Che tra loro sarebbe ricomparsa l'amicizia e la stima ch'era sempre scorsa, quella d'un tempo, quella di sempre.

 _No…_

Non voleva più né stima, né rispetto.

Voleva André…

Ogni parte di sé anelava a lui, André, il suo André, solo suo, suo da sempre e sempre sarebbe stato.

 _Per sempre no…_

 _Per sempre non esiste._

Oscar ebbe paura.

Un istante…

Il corpo sprofondò nella paura che invase i sensi.

La paura disturba il ragionamento, annulla la logica.

Amava davvero, follemente, senza scampo.

Era gelosa davvero…

Follemente, senza scampo.

Un'eresia!

Stavolta davvero il passo cedette un istante, rivelando l'impercettibile cedimento che tutti si sarebbero aspettati. I motivi li conosceva soltanto lei.

Hornett l'afferrò per un braccio, stringendolo un poco. Così fece il luogotenente porgendo immediatamente le sue scuse.

"Perdonate la mia insistenza…".

"Di nulla…" – sussurrò l'altra, un filo di voce – "Herr Leutnant…".

Si stupì il giovane ufficiale, deglutì, si mise sull'attenti, d'istinto, anche se non avrebbe dovuto.

"Leutnant Alois Segthter…madame…sono al Reparto dei Dragoni effettivi a Livorno…al vostro servizio…".

Il saluto militare…

Oscar sorrise debolmente annuendo.

"Merçi…"

"Perdonate davvero d'avervi disturbata…".

"Sapete…Leutnant Alois Seghter…" – proseguì lei – "Non sarà necessario che siate voi ad accertare che quel giovane è morto esclusivamente per causa mia…".

"Non siete stata voi ad ucciderlo madame…" – balbettò il luogotenente preso in contropiede. Per lui la questione era chiusa – "Ma quella gentaglia…".

"E sia…resta che se quel giovane non si fosse trovato assieme a me quel giorno…probabilmente sarebbe ancora vivo. Non potrò mai dimenticare. Sarà un peso che porterò per sempre sul cuore…assieme a quello di tutte le persone che…".

Si morse il labbro.

"Non temete…madame…riferirò ai miei superiori. Faremo il possibile perchè gente come quella non s'azzardi più ad importunare nessuno per queste terre. Il Granduca vuole che il suo paese viva in pace…".

Non era ciò che intendeva lei.

Ammise che l'altro era troppo giovane per discostarsi dalla severa obbedienza ch'era dovuta al sovrano, nel caso il Granduca.

"Il Granduca ha eccellenti investigatori allora!" – chiosò lei seria sollevando lo sguardo verso il giovane luogotenente – "Devo immaginare che anche la sua polizia segreta sarà altrettanto efficiente!"

L'ultima affermazione avrebbe dovuto avere il sapore della lusinga.

Sorprendeva sentirla uscire dalla bocca d'una donna…

Fu davvero costretto Sir Joseph Hornett a tirarsela dietro, _Madame Oscar François de Jarjayes._

Uscirono tutt'e due fuori.

Il tempo che gli occhi s'adattassero alla luce del pomeriggio, anche se volgeva a sera.

Un energico strattone e Oscar si liberò dalla presa piantando addosso all'inglese occhi furenti.

"E va bene!" – ammise l'altro accennado ad un ridicolo _mea culpa_ – "Non v'ho detto nulla…m'è venuto così! D'istinto…".

"Il vostro istinto…" – esordì Oscar.

L'altro l'interruppe: "Il _tuo_ istinto…avevamo già stabilito di cessare col voi…".

Uno sbuffo…

"Non importa…che siate voi o tu…resta…" – digrignò l'altra.

"Perdonami!" – s'intestardì Hornett che non ne voleva sapere di sentirsi rovesciare addosso altri rimproveri. Aveva studiato a sufficienza il carattere dell'altra. Forte e decisa non le si doveva lasciar spazio per sciorinare la ferrea logica del senso dell'onore e…

E nemmeno ammantarla d'una sorta di protezione che quella pareva rifuggire. Si sapeva difendere da sola…

"Perdonami ma…è da poco che sei arrivata in questo paese. Se non conosco male la Francia…direi che una condizione come la tua sarebbe stata giudicata con sospetto già nel tuo paese. Ma…qui è davvero inammissibile! Una donna che aspetta un figlio e non è sposata…c'è un'unica ragione…".

Oscar si zittì.

La situazione era nuova anche per lei. Tentò d'ascoltare e comprendere, ma non ci voleva molto a giungere alla inevitabile conclusione.

"O è donna di facili costumi…oppure…" – incespicò Hornett – "Oppure…è…capisci?".

Hornett l'afferrò di nuovo, per un braccio.

"Oppure è stata violentata!" – sibilò severo.

Oscar sussultò.

"Non può essere una condizione che si è cercata volontariamente!" – digrignò l'inglese quasi furioso – "Non è ammesso fuori dal vincolo d'un sacramento…saresti stata malamente giudicata…ecco perché mi sono permesso di tirar fuori quella…quella…".

Oscar colse l'esistazione: "Schiocchezza!" – concluse decisa – "Una vera schiocchezza! Non sai nulla di me…non sei tenuto a fare nulla!".

L'altro fece una smorfia di ribellione. Non accetteva tale definizione.

"Perché una schiocchezza!? Trovi tanto disdicevole che un uomo intervenga in tuo aiuto!? Capisco…non hai mai dimostrato interesse per me! Io…non so nulla di te e di cosa sia accaduto sulla nave e tra te e quell'uomo…anzi…me lo hai già spiegato e la tua chiarezza è stata esemplare e…non m'interessa altro e non m'interessa capire perché io abbia trovato una situazione così distante dalle tue parole quando ci siamo rivisti, a Natale. Ebbene non cerco di lusingare una donna, né tu mi pare sia genere di donna che cede a facili lusinghe! Io mi muovo in base a ciò che vedo e a ciò che sento e a ciò che raccontano gli altri. Allora…ti ho già spiegato cosa penso sia accaduto tra il tuo amico e quella donna. Non sono cieco. E nemmeno tu! Non credi sia arrivato il momento di guardare avanti? Forse lui lo sta già facendo…solo che lui non aspetta un figlio…".

Mando giù Oscar, chiuse gli occhi: "Si invece…" – sussurrò piano.

Strinse i pugni, tutto scivolava nel dubbio.

André le aveva chiesto perdono, forse s'erano anche perdonati, ma le parole, le recriminazioni, i rimproveri, i gesti di sfida, la rabbia, il sesso che li aveva travolti, tutto s'era inciso nella carne e nella testa, come marchio a fuoco che non si poteva cancellare così, all'istante, chiedendosi semplicemente perdono.

Erano stati amanti…

All'apparenza non c'è differenza con l'amarsi.

Per lei c'era stata e…

Forse davvero giù, laggiù in quel baratro, dove lei per prima l'aveva spinto, André aveva trovato una via d'uscita alla _loro vita_ , quella che li aveva tenuti legati da tutta una vita e che non aveva portato che sofferenza ad entrambi.

André s'era davvero ritrovato libero e la libertà inebria e stordisce e…

Per assurdo la libertà incatena al desiderio assoluto d'esser liberi.

Forse davvero André aveva scoperto di provare per lei un bene infinito, un profondo affetto che però poteva prevedere la presenza di altre persone, di una donna magari.

 _Dio…_

 _No…_

André non era più il suo attendente. Non era più a sua disposizione.

André era libero…

Libero di amare lei o chiunque altra.

Forse l'amava davvero ma non era più disposto ad attendere che lei ammettesse d'amarlo davvero e che fosse lei a cambiare.

 _Tu non cambierai…_

Se lo disse Oscar.

 _Non puoi cambiare ciò che sei…_

E allora…

"Io non dipendo da ciò che farà o non farà André!" – il tono greve, lo sguardo all'inglese che a quello gli fosse ben chiaro che la propria esistenza procedeva, comunque - "Siamo legati…non posso negarlo! Da tutta una vita lui ha amato me senza che io lo sapessi. E io amerò lui anche se lui non lo vorrà più! Non è difficile…è semplicemente inevitabile!".

L'altro rimase lì, colpito ma non vinto.

"Belle parole…madame! Nascondersi dietro l'inevitabilità di un amore! Troppo facile!" – riprese sarcastico – "Resta innegabile che tu ami questa persona! Non ho mai nemmeno per un istante messo in dubbio questa verità ma non è la prima volta che m'imbatto in una donna innamorata di un altro…".

"E questo immagino non ti ha mai fatto desistere…anzi!" – cinica.

Il dialogo s'innalzava schietto e diretto. Finalmente la guardia s'era abbassata e gli avversari avevano preso a sfidarsi apertamente, perché quella era una sfida.

Sir Joseph Hornett s'era reso conto che non poteva competere con _monsieur…_

Ma poteva vincere con la competenza logica ed inappellabile che derivava dal comportamento oscuro e discontinuo di monsieur. La donna che aveva di fronte s'era appellata spesso alla logica ed alla granitica coerenza, impossibili da scalfire, e l'inglese non poteva far altro che combattere sullo stesso piano.

Monsieur s'era rivelato sensibile al fascino d'una altra donna.

Hornett convenne che monsieur aveva comunque buon gusto. Donna Joria era davvero una creatura _sui generis._

Fiera ed altera quanto bastava, sensuale ma schietta, educata ma fulgida nelle proprie idee severamente liberali. Né sciocca, né volgare. Istruita ma non altezzosa…

Insomma…

"Senti!" – Hornett s'avvicinò, le dita appoggiate e chiuse al braccio di lei, il viso sul viso – "Adesso te lo dirò più chiaramente! Dovresti averlo capito che da quando ti ho incontrato…".

"Sir! Non andate oltre!".

Il voi ripristinava la necessaria distanza.

"No! Vado oltre perché è bene esser chiari! Non necessariamente si ama o si odia! Si può imparare ad apprezzare qualcuno attraverso l'intelletto, le buone maniere, il rispetto dovuto…non oserei mai mancarti di rispetto! E di questi tempi non è certo virtù disprezzabile sapere d'esser rispettati sempre e comunque! Qualcun'altro invece sembra intenzionato a…".

"Ne convengo!" – replicò Oscar mantenendosi sull'altro, interrompendolo ancora una volta, prima che il discorso dell'inglese piombasse sul comportamento di André – "Sei abile oratore, apprezzabile soldato, degno fautore delle migliori battaglie per l'uguaglianza tra gli uomini ma…".

Hornett la squadrò furioso.

Lei ricambiò l'affondo.

"Non ti amo! Non posso amarti…".

"Non puoi o non vuoi?" – digrignò l'altro.

L'affondo pungeva. Un abisso separava le due visioni.

Oscar iniziava ad accusare una certa stanchezza, una sorta di smania a piantar lì la conversazione.

Galleggiava il viso dell'altro sul proprio, le parve che la terra si sarebbe aperta sotto i piedi.

Tentò di respirare, tentò d'indietreggiare, il vestito si mise in mezzo, vezzo stucchevole d'una esistenza che le era stata risparmiata e che lei faticava ad interpretare.

"Basta!" – imprecò Hornett stesso, afferrandola prima che l'altra cadesse a terra – "Ti riporto a casa…non ha senso questa conversazione…non ha senso chiedere conto ad una donna dei suoi sentimenti quando quella non ha chiaro che sta accadendo…".

"Che…" – balbettò lei.

La domanda dell'altro rimbombava nella mente.

 _Non posso amarti…_

Una risposta assolutamente insoddisfacente.

Amare non era una questione di volontà o di scelta. L'aveva imparato ormai…

"Faremo una strada diversa…se non ti spiace…vorrei farti vedere…".

La destra s'aprì tesa in segno di cortesia affinchè la donna la smettesse di far la preziosa e si lasciasse almeno aiutare a salire a cavallo.

Al povero cocchiere venne detto rispettosamente di tornarsene a casa.

Sir Joseph Hornett si sarebbe incaricato di riaccompagnare madame, dopo aver attraversato i terreni spogli ed arati che corteggiavano le paludi, in lontananza le curve dolci delle colline, gli zoccoli dell'animale che affondavano un poco sul terreno sabbioso…

L'inglese condusse il cavallo con maestria, attento a che quello non s'imbizzarrisse o prendesse uno scalosso col rischio di contraccolpi eccessivi. Oscar stava lì, seduta avanti all'altro, le mani giunte, la postura irrigidita dalla vicinanza, mentre ascoltava il mare in lontananza e lo sguardo correva al paesaggio, alla strada, alla pineta folta.

Tra gli alberi in fondo intravide un edificio, dissimile da Alcantia per struttura ma simile alla propria casa nella cura del giardino, istoriato di siepi spinose ancora spoglie e glicini rugginosi per il freddo.

Sir Joseph Hornett si guardò bene dall'aprir bocca.

Sir Jopeph Hornett aveva convenuto di muoversi a quel modo.

La eco del colloquio…

 _Madame…se non sono indiscreto…_

 _Non siatelo allora!_

 _Il tono sferzante di Donna Artemisia de La Tour non aveva intimorito l'inglese._

 _Non si lasciava intimorire dalle donne, Sir Joseph Hornett, che quella sera, s'era offerto di riaccompagnare Donna Artemisia de La Tour, verso casa e aveva convenuto che la donna fosse degna rivale di Madame Oscar François de Jarjayes ma che, al tempo stesso, avrebbe potuto essere efficace alleata._

 _Sir Joseph Hornett e Donna Artemisia de La Tour volevano in fondo la stessa cosa._

 _Ciascuno di loro s'era ritrovato prigioniero d'una persona. Se le forze si fossero unite, ciascuno avrebbe avuto l'opportunità di far breccia nella vita della detta persona, se non direttamente – impresa tutt'altro che semplice, visto il legame che univa Monsieur Grandier alla Contessa Jarjayes – almeno rivelando alle dette persone lo stato dei fatti, la fulgida visione di nuovi legami, la curiosità di esistenze che avrebbero potuto essere libere dalla morbosa attrazione che univa le vite di Monsieur Grandier e della Contessa Jarjayes._

 _Poca cosa ma in fondo sempre meglio di niente._

 _Lo sarò invece… – s'era intestardito Sir Joseph Hornett sfidando Joria attraverso uno sguardo severo e pungente – M'è parso di capire che l'incontro con monsieur…_

 _Aveva omesso Sir Joseph Hornett di specificare il nome._

 _Sia stato piuttosto deludente…_

 _La Contessa de La Tour era rimasta zitta, forse ammettendo con sé stessa che da sola non sarebbe riuscita a combinare nulla._

 _S'era manifestata quella sera la dirompente paura di perdere André, che pure lei conveniva non aveva neppure iniziato a conquistare e che pure lei conveniva nemmeno lui aveva iniziato a corteggiare lei._

 _L'immagine della donna che finalmente aveva conosciuto s'era rivelata, intransigente e severa e fiera._

 _Ganimede o Rosalinda…_

 _Non aveva importanza. L'effige, l'aurea misteriosa, sublime ed oscura, ch'emanava l'altra l'aveva quasi schiacciata, ricacciandola giù nella sua infernale solitudine._

 _Silenzio…_

 _La Contessa Artemisia de La Tour era persona di ferrea moralità, tale da non poter accedere in maniera smaccata a tale misera conversazione._

 _Ma nemmeno aveva chiesto all'altro di tacere._

 _Il silenzio aveva indotto Sir Joseph Hornett a proseguire, diretto e schietto, per evitare all'altra imbarazzanti domande, così come si conveniva al rispetto nei confronti di una nobildonna che non può apertamente essere coinvolta in tali maschini giochi sentimentali._

 _Sir Joseph Hornett lo sapeva bene. Riconosceva il ruolo dell'altra. Così l'aveva semplicemente messa al corrente…_

 _Verrò da voi…una di queste sere…fate in modo che monsieur vi raggiunga…siete una sua buona amica…non esiterà a ricambiare la cortesia della vostra visita…" – aveva proseguito Hornett._

 _Monsieur è un gentiluomo. Ricambiare una visita non comporterà nessuna compromissione della sua posizione… – aveva obiettato l'altra, che la strategia, se così poteva definirsi, le era parsa debole._

 _Non ha importanza se monsieur non sarà compromesso agli occhi del resto del mondo. M'importa che lo sia agli occhi di una persona…" – aveva spiegato l'inglese, la mascella serrata, lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé – Monsieur è un gentiluomo, ne convengo con voi, e proprio per questo la sua presenza nella vostra casa non potrà che essere interpretata secondo il coinvolgimento sentimentale che merita…_

 _Perché lo state facendo? – aveva chiesto di filato l'altra._

 _Aveva intuito che gl'intenti erano diversissimi ma assolutamente convergenti._

 _Sir Joseph Hornett non aveva risposto subito, permettendosi l'arroganza di rivoltare la stessa domanda alla sua accompagnatrice, solo attraverso uno sguardo, che l'altra un poco s'era sorpresa della schiettezza e un poco era arrossita, che la risposta era ovvia ma inesprimibile ad un mezzo estraneo._

 _Chiedere perché lei lo stesse facendo…_

 _Un debole sorriso di compiacimento aveva inarcato le labbra della contessa. Amava André. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per averlo per sé._

 _Ciò allora doveva valere anche per l'uomo che aveva appena conosciuto, nei confronti della donna ch'era venuta ad abitare ad Alcantia._

La sera era giunta alla fine. Quella sera.

In realtà nessuno aveva stabilito nulla. Semplicemente Sir Joseph Hornett, quando s'era presentato per regalare il cagnetto a Martin, s'era informato dove fosse il padrone di Alcantia e quelli di Alcantia, gentilissimi, avevano esposto le ragioni dell'assenza, ossia che il padrone doveva consegnare un cavallo molto particolare a Donna Artemisia de La Tour.

Sir Joseph Hornett aveva così deciso di finire proprio là, complice l'intermezzo del colloquio con il luogotenente, incastrato alla perfezione nel plumbeo ma asciutto pomeriggio.

Era bastato poco.

L'inglese scese da cavallo.

Un energico strattone, Oscar scese a sua volta e si staccò.

Non comprendeva…

L'inglese fece un passo indietro, lo sguardo si scostò per andare oltre lei. Si fece serio.

La cercò di nuovo con lo sguardo e la invitò a guardare anche lei, poco distante.

Non una parola.

L'altra era capace di comprendere da sé.

Davanti ai due s'apriva la corte della tenuta della famiglia de La Tour, limpida di pietra rossa, spaziosa, un pozzo ricamato di rose ancora addormentate al centro e querce spoglie ai lati giù, più giù. Il mare alle spalle…

Il mare…

La corte era un poco affollata.

Fu facile scorgere da lontano un gruppetto di cavalieri.

"Potrai anche restare della tua idea…ma questo è ciò che sta accadendo…" – si limitò a spiegare Sir Joseph Hornett. La voce era calma, non c'era né stizza, né intento persecutorio, né rivalsa nei confronti del francese. Diavolo, quello s'era scelto una donna davvero speciale, come dargli torto se adesso era lì, da lei…

Non fu difficile riconoscere gli ospiti.

André e Donna Joria, tutt'e due intenti a disquisire della bellezza del cavallino che stava lì, mentre quello che pareva un fabbro ci girava attorno per studiare come sistemare la ferratura degli zoccoli.

Oscar fissò il punto dell'incontro.

Vide André, da lontano. Discuteva con l'altra.

Ancora una volta fu costretta a soffermarsi sulla discreta a soffusa femminilità dell'ospite, Donna Joria, la pettinatura semplice, l'abbigliamento maschile, il corpo asciutto e teso, il piglio deciso.

Si ritrovò incredula ad essere lei, proprio lei a riconoscere aspetti che aveva disprezzato da sempre e che invece ora finivano continuamente davanti alla vista, insistenti, fastidiosi, terribilmente veri.

Pericolosi…

Ebbe paura Oscar. Le dita strinsero la stoffa del vestito, il cuore rimbalzò nel petto, sussultando all'ombra delle nuvole che si rincorrevano a svelare il cielo della notte, limpido e pulito.

Stavano ridendo.

Li riconobbe tutti. C'era anche quella giovane, la sorella minore di Donna Joria…

Aveva preso André sottobraccio. Lui si scherniva, l'innato timore dei servi che non sono più tali.

L'inebriante potere della libertà.

André era libero. Viveva e si comportava come tale.

Amava…

Sì, forse lui l'amava ancora…

Ma era libero e amare essendo liberi è diverso che amare essendo servi.

 _Allora?_

Glielo chiese Sir Joseph Hornett in silenzio, senza forzare la domanda, neppure con l'espressione del volto, anch'essa impassibile.

Non era necessario che Monsieur André Grandier si compromettesse agli occhi del mondo. Bastava fosse accaduto nei confronti d'una sola persona.

L'espressione contratta, Oscar si voltò, squadrando Sir Hornett, senza dire una parola, quasi che una lama si fosse riflessa nel fondo delle iridi e fosse rimasta sospesa nell'aria, in attesa di colpire e affondare contro un nemico immaginario.

Nessun'altra richiesta.

L'altro le porse la destra di nuovo, per aiutarla a salire nuovamente a cavallo.

Un colpetto alle reni e l'animale si mosse.

Le fu impossibile non voltarsi, la coda dell'occhio a cercare André. Oscar lo vide entrare nella casa.

Rabbia…

Paura…

S'accavallavano come onde del mare che si prepara ad accogliere venti impetuosi, capaci di scuotere nel profondo, fin giù nelle viscere.

Per un istante aveva pensato d'avvicinarsi.

 _Stupida!_

Non l'aveva mai fatto e non avrebbe cominciato adesso.

Si sarebbe resa ridicola. Una competizione tra donne.

Ridicola…

Il dannato vestito indossato per apparire davvero una donna le pareva adesso essere stato l'errore più imperdonabile che avesse mai potuto commettere. Figuriamoci ammetter l'sterismo della gelosia.

Il gelo parve scivolare sul cuore e nella pancia.

Il corpo contratto, le dita strette alla sella, il respiro tranciato.

"Non avrei voluto mostrarti una simile scena, ma converrai con me che il tuo amico pare abbia un certo ascendente…".

"Hai detto bene..." – graffiò lei – " _Lui_ ha un certo ascendente…".

Il silenzio sottintendeva…

Chissà s'è reciproco quell'ascendente!

 _Ridicola…_

Si sentì ridicola!

Ci si mise anche il vento a smuovere i pensieri.

 _Les Roses Blanches a Parigi…_

 _Helena, Diane…_

 _E Carmilla…_

 _E…_

 _Quella giovane incontrata nella locanda durante il viaggio._

 _No…_

Nulla del loro passato aveva pregio d'essere come ciò che stava accadendo.

André era libero e Donna Artemisia de La Tour era persona sorprendentemente affascinante, capace di tenergli testa ad André, capace di renderlo ancora più libero di quanto già non lo fosse.

La libertà di scegliere, osare, staccarsi dal passato…

Lui l'aveva baciata…

Era stato lui.

Il racconto di Honett era difficilmente equivocabile.

L'avrebbe atteso, quella sera. Gli avrebbe parlato e gli avrebbe chiesto conto di tutto.

Solo che ormai non era più sola e proprio non lo sapeva che i figli reclamano da subito l'attenzione d'una madre. Anche se stanno ancora dentro la pancia.

Si sforzò di stare seduta sul letto, per restare sveglia. Non appena avesse sentito rientrare André sarebbe scivolata fuori dalla camera e l'avrebbe visto.

In fondo le ronde di Versailles o di Parigi, quelle a cui era abituata da una vita, non erano poi così dissimili.

Attese colme dalla ricerca d'un rumore anomalo, un respiro, un passo.

André sarebbe tornato, doveva tornare.

Doveva…

No, quel bambino reclamava un atavico sonno che alla fine scese senza che lei potesse farci assolutamente nulla.

"Ti ringrazio d'aver accettato di restare per cena…".

Donna Joria s'affacendava personalmente attorno al tavolo. I domestici di casa de La Tour erano pochi, per lo più gente del posto che alla sera era libera di rientrare nelle proprie abitazioni. Non c'erano custodi in quella casa contrariamente ad Alcantia, dato che i de La Tour si erano sempre occupati personalmente delle terre e degli affari di famiglia.

Andrè s'era sentito in dovere di restare.

Per assurdo la libertà infonde uno strano effetto. Si è liberi di scegliere e di calarsi dentro nuovi scenari ma quando ciò accade paradossalmente si finisce per non poterne più uscire. Non c'erano ragioni per rifiutarsi di tenere compagnia alle due sorelle e discutere d'affari.

"Sei stata gentile a farmi visita, quando sono stato ferito…".

"Di nulla!" – Joria lo prevenne nervosamente – "Era mio dovere…ciò che è accaduto è semplicemente spaventoso…adesso…adesso mi è tutto un poco più chiaro…".

"Devo scusarmi per non averti detto…tutto…".

"Non ha più importanza. Avrai avuto le tue ragioni…in fondo…siamo diventati buoni amici da poco…".

"Si…".

Anche André si rese conto d'esser nervoso, più del solito.

Joria non recriminava nulla, la sua affabilità era sorprendente. Nulla da contestare sul silenzio che aveva avvolto la figura di Oscar. Dubitava André che questo fosse perché a Joria non interessasse la figura dell'altra.

Allora forse la strategia era ignorarne la presenza, anziché approfondirla, per evitare di parlare di lei.

No…

Non proprio…

L'affondo…

"E' stato esemplare quell'uomo…quell'inglese…" – esordì Joria calma e severa, senza scomporsi.

Ogni parola aveva un peso e lo sguardo della donna salì piano verso André, che da parte sua non scostò il proprio. Rammentava, durante le ore d'incoscienza, le parole di Joria sull'incontro tra Hornett ed Oscar ch'erano saliti al pascolo per scegliere i cavalli.

Rammentava d'aver sentito le viscere bruciare.

La presenza dell'inglese non l'aveva mai davvero impensierito ma tutto ora si dipanava incombente.

"Ma si!" – proseguì l'altra – "E adesso capisco anche il perché! La vostra amica…gode d'un fascino non indifferente!".

Le parole uscivano misurate.

André si contrasse.

Oscar era affascinante, non c'era dubbio. Chiunque l'aveva conosciuta, in passato, era rimasto colpito dall'aurea, invisibile forse e discretamente oscura, ma che pure costringeva chiunque a voltarsi, a seguirla con lo sguardo, anche solo per un istante. E lei fuggiva via sempre, dagli sguardi, dalle richieste, dai pettegolezzi. Viveva sottraendo la propria persona, così finendo inevitabilmente per suscitare l'interesse di chiunque la incontrasse.

Nessuna strategia, nessun gioco.

Era nata così, vissuta così, educata così. Da sempre.

Quindi, nonostante André non avesse mai rivelato nulla su di lei, Oscar aveva fatto breccia nell'immaginario della contessa che le riconosceva del tutto sinceramente il fascino e la sottile attrazione che lei suscitava.

Donna Joria era intelligente e furba. Mai denigrare un avversario.

All'avversario si deve riconoscere ogni pregio, ogni potere, ogni vantaggio così che quando l'avversario finisce per cadere giù dal piedistallo, ciò accade da molto in alto, per finire nella polvere e mostrarsi per ciò che è davvero.

"Non dovrei essere io a dirlo ma credo che le farà una corte spietata!" – concluse l'altra appoggiando leziosamente le posate.

Andrè non colse l'affondo. C'era già passato.

Altri avevano inscenato una corte magari non spietata ma di certo suadente ed incombente nei confronti di Oscar.

In passato lui era stato costretto a subirla. Era un servo, non avrebbe mai potuto sollevare la testa ed opporsi.

Non era soltanto per quello.

Oscar non l'amava, l'aveva respinto, non aveva compreso ciò che lui le aveva disperatamente rovesciato addosso.

Non avrebbe mai potuto lottare per una donna che rifiuta il legame. Che senso avrebbe avuto?

Un respiro fondo…

Adesso era tutto diverso.

Adesso André era certo dell'amore di Oscar. Non lo metteva in dubbio.

Semplicemente si dava dell'idiota, in fondo era stato lui a creare quell'abisso in cui ci aveva gettato dentro lei.

L'aveva sporcata d'un amore folle, irruento, quasi violento.

Aveva infangato l'amore di lei, schernendolo, negandolo, come non fosse amore assoluto ma solo amore per sé stessi e per il proprio imprescindibile orgoglio.

Oscar non meritava ciò che lui le aveva fatto, la rabbia che le aveva rovesciato addosso.

Allora forse avrebbero anche continuato ad amarsi, d'un amore puro e sublime, incapace di nutrirsi della bocca, della pelle, del respiro che scivola via mentre i muscoli contraggono l'orgasmo lasciandolo libero di straziare la carne.

Allora forse si sarebbero amati solo così e magari una persona più lieve, meno coinvolta ed avvolta nel loro dannatissimo passato, sarebbe stata capace di regalare a lei un'esistenza altrettanto lieve.

Un'occhiata tra le sorelle e Ambrose tirò uno sbuffo d'insofferenza, scusandosi che per lei era tardi e doveva ritirarsi.

Rimasero soli Joria e André. Il discorso prese le mosse da molto lontano.

"Quando torneremo a Roma parlerò con Tancredi…" – riprese la contessa – "Era già entusiasta dei cavalli che gli hai procurato e credo che non ci saranno problemi a chiedergli di presentarci altri compratori…sai ho saputo che a Napoli…".

Il tono era trionfale.

André comprese.

Si alzò, di scatto. Il gesto s'impose a mò d'interruzione del discorso.

Si diresse verso il camino, appoggiando lo sguardo stanco alle lingue di fuoco.

Nel silenzio, s'accorse che Joria s'era avvicinata.

Alle spalle…

La destra sfiorò la destra.

André chiuse gli occhi e s'immaginò.

Al fianco di quella donna affabile ed affascinante, cultrice dell'arte e della poesia, abile cavallerizza e severa affarista, giusta della giustizia che muove l'onore d'esser nobili e per questo incaricati di tenere in ordine i moti del popolo e quelli dell'animo.

Joria era perfetta.

Joria non era _lei_ …

Le dita s'inanellarono e lui lasciò che un istante, un solo istante, scorresse così, le dita inanellate e strette.

Un solo istante…

"Mi sono sentita…perduta…" – sussurrò piano Joria.

La testa s'appoggiò alla schiena.

André rimase lì, solo un istante, il cuore fermo, la mente colma dell'intenso incedere della libertà che aveva il profumo intenso dell'olio di lino e dei pigmenti preziosi ed il tocco delicato di dita magre ed asciutte ma lievi, capaci di stringere senza far male.

Non erano le _sue_ dita…

"E' stato inevitabile per me…" – continuò Joria – "Mi ero illusa ma non avrei dovuto lasciarmi coinvolgere…ho compreso che la tua vita non deve essere stata facile ed il tuo silenzio meritava più rispetto…".

 _Dio…_

Chiuse gli occhi Andrè.

"Il silenzio merita rispetto…" – ripetè piano lui, comprendendo che il silenzio rivela molto più di mille parole.

Il silenzio di Oscar…

Il suo silenzio.

Oscar non sarebbe mai cambiata.

E lui l'avrebbe amata così, sempre.

 _No…_

Non voleva più stimarla, rispettarla…

La voleva…

Ogni parte di sé anelava a lei, Oscar, la sua Oscar, solo sua, sua da sempre e sempre sarebbe stato.

 _Per sempre no…_

 _Per sempre non esiste._

Il corpo si contrasse sfilando di lato. Le dita si slacciarono.

André fissò l'altra che non esitò a seguirlo. Le mani s'appoggiarono al petto.

"Non mi devi nulla André…ma…".

"No…" – negò lui afferrando le mani, stringendole un poco – "Invece ti devo un poco di chiarezza…solo che…finchè non farò chiarezza dentro di me…non potrò esser chiaro con nessuno…".

"Saprò aspettare…".

La destra della donna si sfilò per raggiungere la guancia.

Pizzicava la barba impercettibile.

Le dita s'aprirono, André si sottrasse ancora.

"Non voglio ferirti, ci tengo a te…ma non posso fare altro che ammettere ciò che _non_ provo per te…" – tagliò greve, lo sguardo a quello dell'altra.

Lo sguardo dell'altra s'aprì. Il baratro s'avvicinava.

Joria spostò le dita sulla bocca di lui, il gesto lieve per impedirgli di parlare.

"Anche se non ascolterai la mia voce…" – proseguì André intuendo il senso del gesto – "Lo comprenderai da te che non ti amo e che…".

"Non puoi o non vuoi?!" – contestò l'altra, il tono alterato dalla paura di perderlo.

"Non posso e non voglio!" – affondò lui severo – "Non è in mio potere amare o non amare una persona. Accade…così è stato per tutta la mia vita e così sarà sempre…e anche se lei non dovesse amarmi più…".

"Ma io ti amo! Io sono qui e ti amo!" – gridò l'altra avvicinandosi.

S'aprì lo sguardo…

André sentì la terra aprirsi sotto i piedi.

Per un istante, un solo istante, rivide sé stesso, mentre veniva rifiutato da lei, quella notte, lo schiaffo che s'imprimeva sulla guancia, feroce, lei incapace di vedere e di comprendere.

Gli occhi feroci a chiedere che diavolo avesse significato la storia delle rose e dei lillà…

Dannazione, Oscar…

André, lui no…

Lui aveva avuto il privilegio di comprendere che avesse significato amare senza essere amati. Per tutta la vita…

"L'ho compreso…" – rispose piano – "Un tempo…un tempo avevo un compagno d'armi che mi contestava la stessa cosa. Perché correre dietro ad una donna che non ti ama quando puoi averne una che ti ama!? Anzi…più d'una?! E' assurdo, inutile, stupido, illogico, senza senso…ma è così…è inevitabile. Non c'è scampo per me…non potrei ammettere d'amarti mai, nemmeno se lei non mi amasse più…non è questione di meritare l'amore o di piegare chiunque all'amore dell'altro. E' l'amore che sceglie e noi non possiamo far altro che piegarci al suo desiderio…".

"André…aspetta…non è così! Tu puoi scegliere adesso. Ci siamo avvicinati…ho compreso la tua storia…se stato sincero con me della sincerità che solo un grande dolore consente. Io saprò attendere…sarai libero se lo vorrai…".

Si mosse André, un respiro fondo.

L'amore è sentimento lieve ed intenso, capace d'innalzare l'animo umano e di disgregare ogni sua più piccola fibra.

Rammentò, quand'era stato lui a gridare ad Oscar il suo amore per lei.

Una sconfitta fulgida che l'aveva annientato.

Aveva rischiato di perderla…

L'amore non cura le ferite, l'amore non guarisce…

L'amore scava ed annienta…

"Mai più…"- sussurrò piano – "Non voglio rischiare di perderla mai più…".

"Aspetta…".

"Non desidero essere libero…non come tu intendi Joria…".

L'altra si parò davanti. Gli occhi sgranati, il pianto ricacciato giù in gola, imbrigliaito dall'orgoglio di non lasciarsi catturare da un'isterica gelosia.

"No…".

Si ritrasse Joria, pochi passi verso la porta.

"Non puoi andartene!".

 _22 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Occhi sgranati e respiro corto e una dannazione stretta tra i denti…

 _Stupida, ti sei addormentata!_

Si, era accaduto…

 _Va bene, sbrigati e…_

"No, madame…il padrone non c'è…" – aveva sbiascicato Donna Lari, ritrovata come al solito in cucina.

Stavolta era il turno del tacchino ripieno, strapazzato per benino sul tavolo, infarinato per benino per farlo rosolare nel burro, assieme a salvia, rosmarino e coriandolo.

Era mattino presto.

 _André…_

Si sentì perduta Oscar, lo smarrimento e l'assenza stavano progressivamente erodendo la rabbia, inghiottendo la smania d'averlo sotto gli occhi.

 _Che sta accadendo?_

 _André…_

"Ma…è…tornato?".

"Oui madame…ieri sera…è tornato…ma stamane è uscito di nuovo molto presto e credo che per oggi non lo vedremo…".

"Dov'è andato?".

"M'ha detto di riferirvi che sarebbe salito su a Livourne per alcune faccende. M'ha detto di dirvi di non uscire…s'è raccomandato veh!".

"Non può dirmi quello che devo o non devo fare!" – sibilò Oscar, mentre l'avvertimento giungeva a rinfocolare l'orgoglio. André lo sapeva bene che a lei non poteva esser imposta una simile schiocchezza.

Si sentiva perduta adesso. L'incertezza scavava dentro.

L'assenza mordeva…

Sprofondò nei ricordi, fu costretta a far leva su quelli. Lo rivide, mentre strigliava i cavalli, mentre li sellava, attendendo lei, lei che riservava un saluto frettoloso, un cenno del capo, poche parole, ordini secchi per organizzare tempi ed incarichi della giornata.

Lo rivide mentre lei camminava per le stanze della reggia, lo sguardo severo, sorda ai pettegolezzi delle cortigiane, ripiegata su sé stessa, inconsapevole dello sguardo di lui che sempre l'accompagnava. Vedeva tutto adesso, ascoltava tutto adesso…

Il vuoto si colmava nell'assenza…

Procedette su, a passi lenti, su per la collina, le lezioni s'erano concluse, i bambini dietro al cagnetto d'accudire.

André le aveva lasciato detto di non uscire e lei era uscita.

Un sorriso amaro.

Come allora…

Stava imparando a camminare con quel dannato vestito addosso, il passo cauto per non inciampare, mentre le dita trattenevano la stoffa.

Lo sguardo prese a spaziare. Il vento innalzava nuovi odori, erba, menta, ginestre ancora asciutte, addormentate.

Colonnine di fumo…

Lontane, il vento trasportava l'odore del legno bruciato.

Intravide il muretto di cui le aveva parlato André, quello che lui aveva fatto abbassare e che divideva Alcantia da altre terre.

Le colonnine di fumo avevano preso ad inspessirsi.

Non comprendeva…

I passi, uno dopo l'altro in quella direzione e lo sguardo prese ad aprirsi.

Giù ai piedi della collinetta…

Un groviglio di legna marcia, rami trascinati dal mare, stracci forse vele sputate dalle tempeste…

Tutto aggregato a mò di riparo, per impedire alla pioggia d'entrare e levare dallo sguardo dei benpensanti le anime che bucavano la coltre come vermi dentro una mela marcita.

Gli occhi sgranati, Oscar prese a scendere per comprendere che diavolo fosse quello.

I piedi inciamparono in un cespuglio folto, il corpo perse l'equilibrio, le mani finirono a terra, immerse in una pozza di fango.

Non aveva piovuto in quei giorni…

Gli occhi si sollevarono e vide.

Le parve d'esser tornata indietro, là, esattamente là, alla corte, una delle tante corti di Parigi…

Rue de la Forge o Saint Antoine, non aveva importanza.

All'odore d'escrementi e di urina si sostituiva quello della salsedine e del legno marcio.

Prese a guardare, a cercare un punto, un punto fisso a cui appigliare la coscienza…

"Non è possibile…".

Il fumo saliva dai grovigli di teli e legna, immersi in una specie di palude fangosa.

"Non è possibile…" – ripetè, tentando d'alzarsi, lo sguardo fisso, sgranato al coarcevo di zozzuria, ammassata, greve.

L'olezzo spezzò il respiro…

"Che cos'è questo?" – se lo chiese, parlò a voce alta, il tono contratto.

Non potè restare in disparte ed il corpo lieve scivolò giù, infilandosi nello stretto corridoio di fango compatto e calpestato che divideva sommariamente in due il griviglio, mentre gli occhi s'adattavano alla penombra e potevano scorgere occhi, piccoli, che l'osservavano da dietro gli ammassi di teli.

Gli sguardi erano scuri, le iridi azzurrate e terse.

L'odore di escrementi si fece più intenso, fu costretta a portarsi una mano alla bocca.

"Perché?" – lo chiese di nuovo, mentre intravedeva le stoffe sporche ondeggiare e scostarsi.

Un istante, si ritrovò circondata da un nugolo di mocciosi, sporchi, occhi sgranati, mani lerce che la guardavano come fosse un animale raro, una creatura fantastica mai vista prima.

"Chi siete?" – chiese piano.

Nessuno rispose, forse non la comprendevano, forse lei non era capace di spiegarsi.

Pareva un sogno…

"No! Via!" – alle spalle giunse la voce conosciuta dell'inglese – "Che fai!? Che ti è saltato in testa di arrivare fin qui?!".

Le arrivò alle spalle Sir Joseph Hornett, l'afferrò deciso mentre lei stava quasi per cadere a terra trafitta dallo scenario terrificante, mosche ovunque, visi scavati, fango, escrementi, pozze nere come la pece.

"Che cos'è questo posto?" – gridò, incapace di comprendere, incredula che a poca distanza dalla propria casa si dipanasse un simile scempio.

"Non puoi stare qui!" – gridò l'inglese di nuovo – "E' pericoloso! Questa gente è malata!".

La sollevò davvero come fosse un fuscello e sì che lei era sempre riuscita a svincolarsi e a sottrarsi. Non ci riusciva, lì, impietrita dalla visione, i pensieri stravolti e la bocca che chiedeva aria e…

"Lasciami!".

"No!" – s'intestardì l'altro chiedendo all'energumeno di dargli una mano e quello neanche avesse afferrato un passerotto caduto dal nido, le si parò davanti e la prese in braccio. I piedi affondanono nel fango per uscire dalla chiazza scura, dal recinto infernale in cui erano racchiuse le anime perdute.

"Ma che ti è saltato in mente?" – Hornett l'inchiodò poco lontano, dopo che l'energumeno l'aveva riposta a terra e lei s'era dovuta appoggiare alla quercia, perché le gambe tremavano e la mente non forniva nessun appiglio che giustificasse lo scenario terribile.

Addosso…

"Stai bene?" – continuò a chiedere l'inglese e lei lì, senza parlare, senza respirare.

"Che posto è quello? Lo sai?!" – contestò, guardando l'altro, implorando una spiegazione.

 _L'orrore…_

 _André lo sapeva?_

Possibile che si fosse lasciato sfuggire un simile orrore a poche tese da Alcantia?

E se invece lo sapeva, com'era possibile che lui l'avesse accettao quell'orrore?

Le catapecchie non parevano nuove.

Quello pareva davvero una specie di corte, un lazzaretto, come certi quartieri di Parigi, quando capitava che un morbo prendesse a difondersi tra i poveracci e allora tutti gli altri fuggivano e i malati e i poveracci, s'erano pochi, venivano spediti negli ospedali fuori città e se invece erano troppo numerosi allora lì si chiudeva dentro il quartiere, sprangando porte e voltoni, demolendo ponti e passaggi, così che quelli non prendesso ad aggirarsi fuori finendo per diffondere ancora di più la malattia.

Li si teneva reclusi, peggio dei prigionieri di guerra, rifocillati dalle anime pie degli ordini religiosi che sfidavano la sorte per dimostrare che Dio li avrebbe preservati dall'ammalarsi e se si ammalavano allora era perché quella era la volontà di Dio che si doveva accettare senza ribellarsi.

Quella era l'Italia…

Così diversa da Parigi e dalla Francia, eppure così simile…

"Conosci questo posto?" – digrignò Oscar scansando la mano dell'inglese.

L'altro negò.

"So della sua esistenza…anch'io sono rimasto stupito quando ci sono passato accanto, qualche tempo fa. Ho chiesto…mi hanno detto che è una specie di accampamento dove vivono i contadini che lavorano le terre di non so quale nobile…quello li tiene a lavorare ma non ne vuole sapere di curarli…i bambini hanno i pidocchi, la malaria forse, la tosse…è per questo che non dovevi avvicinarti! Nessuno te l'ha detto?!".

Domanda idiota!

"No…non lo sapevo…ma non è possibile ch'esista un posto simile! Quello non è un posto dove le persone possono e devono vivere…".

"Ne convengo…".

Sottintendeva l'inglese che il temperamento dell'altra l'avrebbe messa in serio pericolo.

Conveniva l'inglese che monsieur non l'avesse messa al corrente esattamente per questo motivo, perché una volta conosciuto l'orrore sarebbe stato difficile tenerla lontano.

"Andiamocene!".

"No!".

"Si, invece! Sei testarda! Non puoi far nulla per questa gente! Non adesso! Non…".

"Va bene!" – digrignò lei, la gola chiusa, la voce spezzata – "Ma non finisce qui!".

Il cuore impazzito. La visione sulfurea richiamava le immagini dell'Inferno.

Era nel posto giusto allora. L'Inferno era stato compiutamente descritto proprio da un poeta del passato, nato lì, in quelle terre.

S'impose di non gridare, non poteva.

S'impose di non piangere, non poteva.

"Stai bene?" – chiese di nuovo Hornett.

Silenzio…

 _No…_

Non poteva ammettere di stare bene. Come si può dire di star bene dopo aver assistito ad una simile atrocità!?

"Sapete chi è il nobile che tiene quella gente in quelle condizioni?" – la domanda uscì secca.

"No…".

Silenzio…

"So a cosa stai pensando ma per lottare contro i soprusi bisogna prima conoscere il proprio avversario…" – chiosò Hornett e quasi lei perse il respiro ritrovandosi sorprendentemente vicina a tale assunto. Così lei aveva sempre pensato e ragionato.

"Non è possibile che _lui_ non sappia nulla…" - se lo ripetè Oscar alla fine, a voce alta.

L'inglese non replicò subito: "Potrei mettere in cattiva luce il tuo amico dicendoti che lui è al corrente di questa situazione e che non gl'importa. Ma non lo so se davvero ne è al corrente e non voglio infangare il suo nome. Sono convinto anch'io, conoscendolo, che se lui lo sapesse avrebbe già fatto qualcosa. Ho imparato a conoscerlo. E' una brava persona…".

Inutile denigrare l'avversario.

Sarebbe bastato vederlo cadere giù dal piedistallo, quello su cui tutti parevano aver messo il damerino francese.

"So che non si ama una persona per ciò che è e basta!" – sentenziò Hornett tirando le redini del cavallo.

L'animale si fermò, tutti e due rimasero in sella, lei zitta, trafitta, incredula e l'altro severamente ripiegato su di lei, sui suoi dubbi.

"Almeno per come ho imparato a conoscere te so che non sei una donna che potrebbe mai amare un uomo che lascia correre un simile orrore…tu ami quell'uomo anche perché lui è una persona integra, onesta…".

Il discorso non aveva senso. Che diavolo gli stava prendendo a Sir Joseph Hornett di tessere le lodi del suo avversario?

Oscar non comprendeva.

"Ma tu sei viva…non sei morta…e so che se ne avrai la possibilità e l'occasione non ti tirerai indietro e combatterai…e allora io ci sarò..sarò al tuo fianco quando lo vorrai…potrò dimostrarti che l'amore passa anche attravero la lotta…".

Ecco…

Non era questione di essere rivali.

Si poteva diventare anche simili, così simili da divenire migliori del proprio simile.

L'andatura lenta del cavallo consentì di rallentare la furia dei pensieri.

In quel pomeriggio freddo e tranquillo, quasi buio, con il sole nascosto dentro una coltre di nuvole scure e gonfie di pioggia, Sir Joseph Hornett aveva attraversato la spiaggia che dava sul retro della tenuta per entrare verso la corte scura e brulla.

Non aveva stabilito nulla…

Solo, quando s'era presentato alla tenuta, chiedendo di madame, quelli della tenuta, gentilissimi, avevano spiegato che madame era uscita a fare una passeggiata e lui aveva deciso di seguirla.

La coda dell'occhio aveva poi intravisto il gruppetto di cavalieri che rientrava.

Monsieur era tra loro.

A Sir Joseph Hornett non era dispiaciuto.

Ci teneva che monsieur comprendesse che lui faceva sul serio e che non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Mai, né davanti ad un amore sofferto, né davanti ad un bambino.

Le bacche rossastre delle rose rilucevano agli ultimi bagliori di luce.

Bagliori che consentirono ad André, che in quel momento stava uscendo dalle scuderie dove aveva appena lasciato il cavallo, di vederla tornare.

La scorse, dal colonnato dietro la casa.

Il cuore balzò in petto.

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò. La riconobbe…

Si fermò, rimase ad osservarla, anzi ad osservare entrambi.

Sir Joseph Hornett era sceso da cavallo ed avanzava tirandoselo dietro, lentamente, lungo il sentiero che portava verso la casa.

La luce tiepida dell'imbrunire inondò l'unico occhio di un buio opaco e scuro, consentendogli di seguire le figure, d'intuire i gesti colmi, impercettibilmente pericolosi.

Le mani si chiusero, le unghie si conficcarono nei palmi.

Le aveva detto di non uscire…

La vide…

Hornett aveva teso le braccia, sostenendola per la vita, accompagnando la discesa dal cavallo, trattenendola per attutire il colpo.

Le mani dell'uomo s'erano appoggiate ai fianchi.

La sua Oscar, i suoi fianchi.

Se li ritrovò André impressi nelle dita, per ogni istante in cui li aveva sfiorati stretti, accarezzati, piano, chiusi, più forte per averla e tenerla lì…

Erano suoi…

La vide, Oscar, la sua Oscar, leggera, appoggiarsi alle mani dell'uomo e scivolare giù.

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda…" – disse piano l'inglese.

"Cosa…".

"Ieri…ti ho chiesto se non puoi o non vuoi amare…amare me! Non hai risposto…".

Silenzio…

"Non posso rispondere a questa domanda!".

"Non puoi o non vuoi!?".

"Basta…è una domanda che non ha senso…almeno per me…ho scelto di amare…di amare lui…ho già compiuto la mia scelta…e…".

"Le scelte si possono cambiare, sei libera…".

Silenzio…

Un sorriso lieve…

"Non sono libera! Non voglio essere libera, non da lui!".

"Non dovresti rinunciare a combattere…".

Sottinteso, non dovresti rinunciare a scegliere.

L'affondo prese le mosse da lontano…

"Mi ricordo cos'hai detto sulla nave!?" – riprese l'inglese – "Tu stessa mi hai rimproverato per non aver fatto nulla per il bambino. Una piccola battaglia…degna d'essere combattuta! Come fosse una grande battaglia!".

"Sir…Hornett…".

"Joseph! Dannazione! Siamo così simili noi due! Siamo nobili! A te non importa di esserlo, non t'importa di ergerti ad eroe! L'ho capito questo e sono con te! Pensaci!".

S'avvicinò Sir Joseph Hornett, il viso sul viso, incapace di restare distante, fiero d'esser riuscito a cogliere la contrazione silenziosa del viso di lei, l'impercettibile cedimento, il pertugio in cui inserite la propria supplica.

"Se venissi via, con me! Giù a Napoli! I miei compagni…se li conoscessi sapresti che tutto sarebbe possibile! Cacciare via i dannati governanti! Vivere ogni giorno lottando per la libertà, la tua, la nostra, quella di tuo figlio! In questo posto…certo anche qui c'è gente che ha capito di voler togliersi di dosso il giogo degli austriaci ma il Granduca è ancora troppo forte e sta facendo riforme esemplari per tenere a bada il suo popolo! Sarebbe perfetto! Io e te! Puoi scegliere adesso! Non devi sentirti legata ad un solo posto, ad una sola persona! Ecco che intendo dire! Sei libera!".

Fu costretta a voltarsi Oscar, lo sguardo infiammato…

"Vorresti dire che dove c'è più miseria lì si deve andare per inculcare nella gente l'ideale della ribellione? Quindi è meglio che nessun governante ci provi a far star meglio la gente così quella gente avrà abbastanza rabbia in corpo per ribellarsi? Preferisci veder morire le persone piuttosto che aiutarle comunque!?".

"No! Non intendo questo! Ma di certo dove la gente sta bene…lì nessuno avrà voglia di ribellarsi! E tutti lasceranno perdere lo scempio che io e te abbiamo appena visto!".

"Ribellarsi comunque quindi! E servirsi del popolo per farlo marciare contro i re?! Ci sono già passata Joseph! La gente massacrata a terra…te l'ho già spiegato! Una terra libera dove la gente possa vivere liberamente! Dannazione credi che non l'abbia mai immaginato? In Francia e…e qui, adesso?".

Sir Joseph Hornett l'interruppe, fu costretto, estasiato dalla visione ch'esaltava, risplendeva, anche se appena abbozzata, incerta, incredibilmente rivoluzionaria…

"Un unico popolo, un unico paese, un'unica terra libera!" – chiosò scandendo le parole – "Lo vedi?! Tu stessa lo dici! Non ti accorgi che anche tu vedi ciò che vedo io?! Unisciti a noi! C'è una causa degna dei tuoi principi che ti aspetta, che ci aspetta! Alla Bastiglia…".

"No, non hai capito! Non m'interessa che ci sia un solo popolo s'una sola terra! La gente, le persone devono essere libere e basta! Libere di abitare una terra, libere di lasciarla, libere di amarsi e crescere i propri figli, ovunque e…".

Lo sguardo fiammeggiava…

I pugni chiusi tenevano stretta la sintensi d'un pensiero che si era nutrito d'ideali di onore e rispetto per la famiglia e per il rango a cui si apparteneva, del diritto divino di governare, del diritto di sentirsi superiori perché nati in una casa ricca, del diritto d'ammazzare chi non lo è altrettanto, del diritto di ricacciare nel fango chi anela a vivere con dignità.

Tutto drammaticamente falso, assurdo, ignobile…

Osservava André…

Il corpo immobile, trattentuto, avrebbe voluto uscire allo scoperto, andare verso di lei.

Ridicolo!

Si sarebbe reso ridicolo ch'era stato lui a rifiutarla, a cacciarla giù nel baratro.

Eppure bruciava la visione.

Nulla di simile si era mai dipanato nelle loro vite, anche se doveva ammettere che in passato forse avversari ben più temibili di Sir Joseph Hornett s'erano affacciati nella vita di lei.

Eppure l'inglese era diverso.

Aveva dalla sua la risolutezza e la schiettezza d'un uomo colto ma pratico al tempo stesso. Il desiderio di combattere, l'istinto di proteggere la persona amata…

 _Oh…_

Un sorriso cinico inarcò le labbra, che Oscar non era certo donna da proteggere.

Se la cavava benissimo da sola.

E allora…

Oscar era sua…

Il cuore si contrasse alla constatazione terribile. Le persone non appartengono a nessuno. Le persone sono libere, anche quando amano…

La vide, avvicinarsi. Tremò intuendo lo sguardo di lei, improvvisamente morbido, lieve.

Nessuna compassione, nessuna contestazione alla corte dell'altro.

Per un istante André pensò che davvero lei ne fosse rimasta lusingata ed attratta, sottilmente appagata dall'idea che un uomo avrebbe accettato tutto di lei, anche la testardaggine, l'irruenza, i silenzi. Un uomo che offriva la visione d'un nuovo combattimento…

Oscar si permise di guardare Sir Joseph Hornett dritto in viso.

"Ti ho già dato la mia risposta! Mi lusinga che tu veda in me una persona degna di perseguire gli ideali di libertà che ti stanno tanto a cuore. Ma io…io vorrei veder nascere mio figlio e…".

"Lo vedrai nascere!" – l'interruppe l'altro – "Stai meglio…".

"Si…davvero…e semmai potrò continuare la mia battaglia…sarà al _suo_ fianco…al fianco dell'uomo che amo…".

"Ma…".

La risposta gelò le aspettative.

Sir Joseph Hornett tirò un respiro fondo.

Porse la mano destra, in segno di saluto.

Oscar ricambiò.

André vide l'uomo chiudere la mano di lei, un leggero inchino, accostarla alla bocca, baciarla in segno di rispetto. Un gesto semplice che si sollevava come lama, invisibile e sottile e tagliente sul cuore, lacerando i sensi e la carne, lava incandescente che risale in superficie.

In fondo mai questa sensazione l'aveva abbandonato.

Ammise che mai l'avrebbe abbandonato.

André rimase immobile sul limitare del portico.

Le mani strette, il cuore impazzito, nella testa nessun pensiero, se non l'immagine di lei così terribilmente bella e sensuale come mai gli era accaduto di rammentare nella vita.

Lo sguardo immobile di Oscar, gli occhi celesti e cupi, onde taglienti e fredde nel mare d'inverno.

E la sua mano leggera trattenuta su quel bacio.

Non aveva mai ricevuto attenzioni simili e un tempo, per educazione o per orgoglio, avrebbe ritratto la mano disgustata e lanciato una frecciata gelida a chiunque si fosse permesso d'avvicinarsi a quel modo.

Infinitesimo istante, sospeso…

André vide Oscar, la sua Oscar, attraverso gli occhi di un altro uomo.

Percepì il corpo di lei, così come lei doveva percepirsi in quel momento, altro da sé, lambita, avvolta, adorata, nell'istante infinitamente soave, nell'immobilità infinitamente sospesa della mano, compiaciuta del sottile desiderio d'appagarsi nel gesto così insolito.

Non era questione che lei s'innamorasse di un altro…

Era bella Oscar.

Non della bellezza fredda e distante d'un tempo ma sensualmente ed assolutamente viva, ora che si ritrovava a combattere non più solo per sé stessa.

Negli occhi il desiderio di esistere come una donna non più costretta a recitare una parte, quella che altri avevano scelto per lei da tutta una vita e che lei aveva deciso di recitare.

Un brivido…

Un sussulto, André strinse i pugni, la seguì con lo sguardo, mentre lei entrava, il passo deciso seppur leggermente rallentato dal vestito lungo e dal corpo appesantito.

Ci mise un po' André per acquietare la rabbia.

Non accettava di ritrovarsi ad essere geloso di lei. Lei era libera ed era stato lui a rovesciarle addosso quella libertà.

Un tremito…

Lo stesso aveva fatto lei, un tempo, con lui.

Alla fine si decise.

Entrò nel salottino intiepidito dal fuoco che montava nel camino, le fiamme ancora in divenire.

La vide, seduta a terra, mentre si scaldava le mani.

Non si voltò Oscar, anche se il saluto uscì netto, segno che comunque aveva intuito fosse lui.

Interminabili istanti di silenzio spezzati dal crepitio dalla legna umida, rosa dal fuoco…

"Devo chiederti…" – fu lei ad esordire senza voltarsi.

Silenzio…

Era implicito che lui l'invitasse a parlare.

"Sapevi che poco distante da qui…".

André nemmeno la lasciò terminare, intuendo che l'argomento fosse esattamente quello: "Sei uscita!? Ti avevo detto di non farlo!".

Il tono s'era innalzato…

Oscar fu costretta a rialzarsi. Cominciava a risentire dei movimenti non più rapidi e fluidi come un tempo. Ci mise un istante, uno solo in più e André s'avvicinò e le porse la mano destra e la sinistra raggiunse il fianco, per stringerlo un poco…

Per aiutarla…

 _Dio…_

 _Tuo figlio…_

Il contatto s'ampliò come fulmine che squarcia le nubi.

Non lasciò la mano. Da quanto tempo non si ritrovavano così vicini.

"Lasciami parlare!" – stizzita – "Lo sai che non mi piace quando mi dicono quello che devo o non devo fare!".

"Non era un ordine! Era un consiglio…non volevo che vedessi…".

"Non volevi che vedessi cosa? Ti riferisci forse a quella specie di accampamento fatiscente e disgustoso? C'erano dei bambini…André…tu lo sai che posto è quello?".

"Certo che lo so!".

"E…" – lo sguardo sgranato, il respiro perduto.

Oscar fece per staccarsi. Non accettava la visione di André che sapeva…

 _So che non si ama una persona per ciò che è e basta!_

Le parole di Hornett, l'inglese aveva ragione.

"Aspetta!" - l'interruppe lui, tenendo la mano chiusa, ferma – "Sei sempre la solita! Non lasci mai parlare nessuno!".

Il contatto si riverberava adesso come una specie di corrente ascensionale da cogliere per volare su, su, fino a bruciarsi nella voragine infuocata del sole.

"Allora parla! Sono giorni che vorrei farlo io e…".

Un sorrisetto, André fece un passo indietro e la squadrò. Il braccio si stese, la mano non lasciò la mano di lei.

Pazzo…

Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente chiedere scusa e dire che aveva avuto da fare.

Era così in effetti, erano giorni che s'arrabattava per risolvere tutta una serie di guai che parevano essersi inanellati apposta…

Invece no, pungeva la visione di pochi istanti prima. Ancora peggio pungeva il silenzio di lei, che non aveva detto nulla sul bacio che quell'inglese s'era permesso di darle. Non quello su Le Comte Vert, non quello…

"Vuoi parlare con me adesso!? Non hai avuto compagnia forse in questi giorni?" – affondò ironico.

Dio, era geloso e la gelosia distorce ogni sublime visione.

Oscar era sua , i suoi pensieri, i suoi sguardi, lei…

Tutto era suo.

Ma lei era libera e lo sarebbe sempre stata e allora come avrebbe fatto a dirle che l'amava e basta?

"Di che stai parlando?!" – si stizzì lei negando con lo sguardo, tirando il polso, staccandosi perché a quel modo proprio non le riusciva di parlare.

"Non cambiare discorso!".

"Non lo faccio! Dico solo quello che ho visto! Quel luogo…oggi…c'era anche Sir Hornett…".

"Sempre e ovunque!" – sibilò André all'indirizzo dell'inglese, sollevando gli occhi al cielo – "E pare che a te non dispiaccia!".

"André! Sei…sei insolente!".

"Io sarò insolente ma quello…quello ti ha baciato!".

La virata inevitabile…

Certo c'erano i grandi ideali della giustizia e del rispetto e della lotta alla miseria…

Certo, ma anche un misero bacio mica poteva passare sotto silenzio!

"Come…".

"Non neghi?!".

"Come lo sai?" – ringhiò l'altra per nulla intimorita.

"Non lo neghi se mi chiedi solo come faccio a saperlo?!".

Silenzio…

 _Come…_

"Tu lasci che un uomo che ha cercato di baciarti una volta contro la tua volontà t'accompagni a casa, ti accompagni ovunque…e poi ti baci la mano!? E non solo! Ti ha baciato, quello, davvero! E anche questa volta ti sei ben guardata dal dirmelo! Né che era tornato, né che…".

Le parole si rovesciarono addosso veloci, colpendo nel segno…

"Ma di chi diavolo stai parlando?" – chiese lei che iniziava ad alterarsi.

Si sentiva istante dopo istante scoperta. Non aveva nulla da nascondere in realtà, ma la reazione di André cozzava con la freddezza che lui le aveva riservato.

Da che pulpito poi!

"Come fai a…".

"Non ha importanza…non lo neghi!".

"Se lo sai già perché dovrei negare?".

"Non lo neghi!".

"André, è accaduto…settimane fa…non vuol dire nulla per me…".

"Non vuol dire nulla certo! Però intanto è accaduto! Se vuoi proprio saperlo me l'ha detto Martin…che l'inglese s'è permesso di baciarti di nuovo!".

Negò Oscar…

Rammentò la tempesta di sabbia, il dolore per la partenza di André.

"Te n'eri andato via, a Roma…rammenti? Mi avevi chiaramente detto di non voler avere più nulla a che fare con me!".

"Certo…infatti non m'interessa perché è accaduto…perché l'hai fatto! Sei libera…te l'ho già detto! E liberamente hai scelto di farlo e di non dirmi nulla!".

"Io non ho baciato Joseph! E stato lui…".

"Joseph!? Lo chiami così adesso?!".

Stupore…

André si ritrovò ancora più vicino al baratro. Il nome di battesimo sulle labbra di lei, il consenso a chiamarsi per nome avvicinava gl'intenti, declinava vicinanza, affiatamento.

"Così t'ha permesso di chiamarlo Joseph!" – rimarcò.

"Si chiama così, lo chiamo così, non ci vedo nulla di male!".

"Non lo neghi allora!".

"Smettila! Non ho bisogno di negare nulla. E' accaduto. Non mi nascondo come fai tu!".

André si ritrasse, l'affondo all'apparenza incomprensibile.

"E se come tu dici sono libera perché allora ti disturberebbe tanto se Joseph…".

Oscar prese a riavvicinarsi…

"André voglio sapere che cos'è quel posto e perché, se sai della sua esistenza, non hai fatto nulla per…per aiutare quella gente?!".

"Lo sto facendo mia cara! L'ho appena fatto! Proprio oggi! Sono salito su a Livourne…".

"Chi è quella gente?".

"Quelli che hai visto sono i figli dei contadini che lavorano per il Barone Rini…quell'uomo…non ne vuole sapere di trattare i suoi mezzadri in maniera più umana…e quando mi sono permesso di dirglielo…".

"Tu…sei andato a parlare con…quello?".

"Ci ho provato e quello per tutta risposta ha fatto spostare le baracche sul limitare della tenuta. E' una provocazione…allora ho chiesto a quella gente se voleva venire a lavorare per noi e per tutta risposta quello ha alzato la posta!".

Silenzio, Oscar tremava…

"Ha dichiarato che non avrebbe mosso un dito per aiutare quella gente…molti bambini si sono ammalati. I contadini sono suoi e lui ci fa quello che vuole e se m'azzardo ad intromettermi…".

"Se la prenderà con te!?".

"No, peggio! Se la prenderà con loro!".

"E allora!? Portiamoli via!".

"Sono stato a Livourne per presentare una petizione…".

"André non possiamo attendere oltre!".

Negò André, scansandosi…

"Avevo già pensato di far sgombrare quell'accampamento e…e al diavolo quel dannato barone…".

"E allora…dobbiamo farlo!".

"Ho cercato l'appoggio di altri proprietari. Molti non ne vogliono sapere. Il barone è molto potente…posso contare sui Conti Rudolf e sull'appoggio di Joria e di pochi altri…".

Il dialogo era serrato, la posta in gioco degna ed alta. Il nomignolo dispiegato fu come sasso lanciato contro una vetrata istoriata di pietre preziose, i grandi ideali mandati in frantumi…

"Joria! Così…quella donna la chiami così adesso?!".

"Non ha importanza!"

"Per te ha importanza se chiamo Sir Joseph Hornett per nome ma non ne avrebbe per me se chiami quella donna col suo nomignolo!?".

L'affondo…

La gelosia frantumò gl'intenti e gl'ideali.

"E se vuoi proprio saperlo…mi permetto io di chiederti perché l'avresti baciata!?".

André fu costretto a guardarla…

Come diavolo faceva…

La replica rimasta impigliata nella gola e Oscar comprese che la deduzione era corretta.

Si ritrovò percorsa dalla trionfante quanto soffocante sensazione d'esser sull'orlo d'un baratro.

Nessuno dei due s'era mai spinto fino a quel limite ora che tutti e due si professavano liberi.

Un respiro fondo: "L'hai baciata! E' accaduto! Tu l'hai baciata! E anche tu ti sei guardato dal dirmelo! Anche tu allora ti nascondi!".

Contestazione feroce…

Un respiro fondo…

André si trovò spiazzato.

Furioso…

"Io non mi nascondo!".

"Ah no?".

"E' accaduto…".

Si ritrovò in difficoltà André, lei era brava a trovare le ombre in effigi e gesti apparenetemente simili.

"E' accaduto! La differenza tra me e Joseph…è stato Joseph a…a…baciarmi!".

La differenza era sottile, ma era pur sempre una differenza.

Avvampò…

Sottinteso…

 _Lui aveva preso il coraggio di farlo!_

"Cosa cambierebbe?!" – contestò André.

"Cambia tutto! Da quello che so…con Madame de La Tour _tu_ avresti preso l'iniziativa!".

"Io…".

Colpito…

André fu costretto a ridimensionare la collera. In primis come diavolo faceva lei a sapere…

"Come fai…".

"Ah adesso sei tu che vorresti sapere come lo so?! Non neghi quindi?".

"Basta con i giochi di parole!".

"Io non gioco con le parole. L'ho saputo e basta. Se proprio t'interessa è stato Joseph…".

André prese a pensare rapidamente.

Quel dannato bastardo aveva assistito alla discussione con Joria, poco prima che l'olandese tornasse. Doveva averlo intuito in quel frangente che tra sé e Joria s'era dipanato altro che una lieve e mesta amicizia.

E allora non s'era fatto scrupolo di riferirlo ad Oscar.

"Quello è un idiota!" – sentenziò lucido, ammettendo allora tra sé che il suddito del re pazzo non aveva abdicato all'intento di conquistare lei, Oscar, nonostante le parole su Le Comte Vert.

Ammise che la responsabilità era anche la propria, anche se l'altro davvero non aveva perso tempo ed era stato bravo a cogliere gli spunti dolenti del distacco tra sé e lei.

"Non offendere la sua perspicacia!" – digrignò Oscar – "Se l'ha capito lui chissà che idee deve essersi fatta la tua contessa se s'è permessa di venire a farti visita ed è stata nella tua stanza da sola ad accudirti e a tenerti la mano!?".

Nessun colpo escluso quindi…

"S'è comportata da amica, tutto qui!".

"Un'amica molto particolare! Degna di ricevere uno dei tuoi migliori cavalli!".

L'ennesimo affondo…

Era stato lui ad ammettere di preferirla in punta di fioretto e il colpo alla fine era arrivato a segno.

Fosse stata affilata a dovere, la lama l'avrebbe trafitto a morte.

"Di che stai parlando adesso?".

S'avvicinò Oscar…

Non se ne rese conto nemmeno lei. Era la prima volta che discutevano davvero. Fino in fondo.

André era suo, suo da sempre e così erano i suoi pensieri, i suoi gesti, i suoi respiri, le sue decisioni…

"Il cavallo che stava con gli altri…" – precisò, la voce severa, lo sguardo fulmineo – "Valentino mi aveva detto che non l'avresti ceduto. Adesso ho compreso perché! Era per quella donna!".

"Non per lei…" – sibilò André d'un fiato, che aveva iniziato a comprendere.

Si stupì, s'era immaginato che Oscar non avesse ascoltato, non avesse dedotto, non avesse avuto alcun interesse in tutti quei giorni.

"Quella donna si è innamorata di te…e tu…" – sibilò, incapace d'alzare la voce a quel punto, che stordiva e feriva la constatazione. Nel tono l'implicito rimprovero, non all'altra, ma a lui…

Oscar non s'era mai nascosta dietro le parole ma parlare di certi eventi non era facile.

"E io!? Io…cosa?" – ribattè André piccato sull'onda del tono accusatorio implicitamente ammettendo che sì, l'altra era innamorata – "Avanti, non mi dirai che innamorarsi è una colpa adesso?! Una colpa di chi s'innamora e di conseguenza di chi _subisce_ quell'amore!? Vorresti dire che la colpa sarebbe mia se lei…".

"Che cosa le hai detto?" – domanda fulminea che sottintendeva…

 _Si…_

 _La colpa è la tua!_

Per lei innamorarsi era una colpa, ma, peggio ancora, una colpa indotta dal comportamento e dalle parole di colui che suscitava quell'amore e lo incentivava o, peggio ancora, non impediva ch'esso nascesse.

"Hai del coraggio a chiedere conto a me dei miei discorsi con Joria?! Se il tuo ragionamento non mi sfugge, pensi davvero sia stato io in qualche modo ad illuderla…".

Il volto si contrasse, Oscar si zittì.

Si, lì voleva arrivare.

Voleva che André ammettesse d'essere stato un idiota. Voleva che ammettesse che lui s'era intestardito ad esasperare il loro legame, a metterlo alla prova. Voleva sentirlo uscire dalla sua bocca ch'era stato lui a farsi avanti con l'altra e che non era stato come in passato, quando, suo malgrado aveva subito le attenzioni di _altre…_

Nessun colpo escluso. André non si lasciò trafiggere. Incassò il colpo, rispose, affondò…

"Quindi, se non ho capito male…potrei domandarti la stessa cosa?! Cosa avresti detto e fatto con…".

Occhi sgranati, Oscar intuì d'aver commesso un errore.

Aveva forzato troppo…

André la conosceva bene, così bene, ed era diventato abile, così abile…

"Alain!" – sibilò lui avvicinandosi.

Oscar rimase li, inchiodata dal nome, dall'affondo.

"Rammenti?" – chiosò lui soddisfatto d'esser finalmente riuscito a ribattere all'affondo con un montante altrettanto efficace – "Mi hai sempre detto che non c'era stato nulla tra di voi! Però, se ammettiamo che innamorarsi sia una colpa e per di più indotta da chi quell'amore lo suscita…che avresti fatto o detto ad Alain per…lui ti amava…".

"Stai dicendo solo schiocchezze!".

"Già…quando si parla di te sono solo schiocchezze! Però il discorso è esattamente uguale, mia cara Oscar!".

"E' tutto finito! Non ha senso tirare fuori questa storia! Stavamo parlando di te e di quella donna…".

"E io voglio parlare di te e di Alain! E di te e di Sir Joseph Hornett!".

Severo, impassibile, lo sguardo addosso…

Irremovibile…

Negò Oscar, quasi implose mentre comprendeva che non c'era via d'uscita a quella conversazione.

Tentò un colpo d'effetto, disperatamente rozzo e scontato per una come lei.

"Allora possiamo aggiungere anche quella giovane…Carmilla…e quella cameriera, alla locanda…e…" – alle strette…

André tirò un respiro fondo…

Sottinteso…

 _Non azzardarti…_

"Diane!".

No, Oscar era alle strette, non aveva più nessuna arma.

Si morse il labbro, il riferimento era davvero oscuro, ma lei l'aveva vissuto sulla pelle, era lì, e il segno sulla pelle bruciva ancora. Anche se ce l'aveva lasciato scivolare lei tra le braccia di Diane.

Strano modo di pareggiare lo scontro!

"André…non credo di aver fatto nulla di male…" – severa, severa con sé stessa prima che con lui.

"Ecco…appunto…nemmeno io!" – sentenziò lui distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Bene!" – conclusero, assieme, come a volersi distaccare dall'assurdo battibecco di cui non riuscivano a definire i contorni ma che li stava portando su un sentiero mai percorso prima.

Oscar rimase immobile in mezzo alla stanza.

Le braccia lungo il corpo e quella strana sensazione di calore e freddo e desiderio e paura che si animava lentamente dentro di lei, nella testa e nel cuore.

"Stai sbagliando! Lo sai e non vuoi ammetterlo!" – digrignò André avvicinandosi ancora.

Il riferimento rievocato da Oscar era assurdo, perché ogni situazione era diversa.

Eppure tutto alla fine era ancora lì, aveva covato sotto la cenere, alimentando il fuoco fatuo della paura.

Oscar arretrò, forse aveva ragione lui, ma il passato non era cancellato, non era stato lavato via solo perché il tempo era scorso e loro avevano continuato a vivere.

La memoria del cuore, quella è indelebile.

Non è una vera e propria memoria d'immagini o parole. Essa è memoria dei sensi, di ciò che ciascuno ha detto e fatto in assenza dell'altro.

E' memoria immaginata allora ma non per questo meno forte o meno potente.

S'avvicinò, André.

Allungo il braccio, l'appoggiò al muro e lei lì a sostenere lo sguardo, caparbia, il cuore in gola…

"Ascolta bene!" – sibilò avvicinandosi ancora di più.

Il tono della voce s'abbassò, il viso si sporse, le parole uscirono nette, intense, che lei se le sarebbe dovute ficcare in testa molto bene.

In esse non c'era alcuna giustificazione, solo spiegazioni, altrettanto nette, pulite, neutre, capaci però di affondare e colpire e finalmente mettere a nudo il ridicolo teatrino di gelosie.

"E' vero…ho baciato Joria…".

Silenzio…

L'esordio non era dei migliori. Oscar si contrasse.

"E' accaduto…ero furioso con te e con me stesso…il perché lo sai, non è necessario che te lo rammenti. Ho ammesso il mio errore, ho ammesso d'aver sbagliato a giudicare il tuo silenzio. Ti sei tenuta per te un evento che in fondo appartiene solo a te, adesso lo comprendo…mi ha fatto male ma devo accettarlo. Lo accetto perché ti amo, lo accetto perché non potrei vivere senza di te. Lo accetto perché tu non mi appartieni…tu sei...".

Il viso vicinissimo al viso…

La destra si spostò dal muro freddo al collo tiepido, le dita ascoltarono le morbide e veloci pulsazione che s'innalzavano assieme al respiro.

"Io…".

"No! Taci! Lasciami finire…".

Oscar scostò la testa di lato.

All'apparenza poteva apparire gesto contrario alla richiesta di André di lasciarlo parlare e lei di stare in silenzio ad ascoltare. Il collo, inconsciamente, s'espose in tutta la sua chiara e bianca consistenza.

Inconsciamente, si offriva a lui e lui inconsciamente lo comprendeva.

Le dita l'accarezzarono e lei lo lasciò fare.

"Il cavallo è per Joria, o meglio per la famiglia de La Tour, o, per essere ancora più precisi, per Ambrose. I de La Tour sono nobili ma non sono ricchi. Ambrose si sposerà molto presto ed era in ansia perché avrebbe voluto fare un regalo al proprio fidanzato, il figlio di Messer Tancredi d'Altavilla…un regalo degno del loro legame. Ho scelto quel cavallo per lei, perché possa donarlo all'uomo che sposerà…".

Mandò giù Oscar…

"Non…" – abbozzò piano, cominciava a comprendere.

André strinse piano le dita sul collo, chiuse il viso nella mano, forzò un poco per voltarlo e per guardarla dritto negli occhi.

"Continua ad ascoltare…e poi sarai tu a parlare…sei testarda e…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Ammetto d'essere responsabile della vita che hai vissuto in questi giorni, dei tuoi dubbi, della sua solitudine. Forse davvero ho voluto che accadesse questo o forse no…insomma…non me ne sono reso conto…e quando l'ho compreso era troppo tardi. Tu eri già sola. Ma io non posso vivere diviso da te! Quando era accaduto… rammenti a Parigi? Rammenti che mi dicesti ch'ero libero!? Più di una volta…non hai esitato a precisarmelo e a sbattermelo in faccia…non è stato facile imporsi di essere soli, di non avere scampo, di non avere alcun futuro….adesso invece…mi sono imposto di essere libero…e da persona libera è accaduto allora che il desiderio di vivere, il mio desiderio di vivere, abbia incrociato il desiderio di vivere di altre persone. Allora erano state Diane e Carmilla…e adesso Joria! E' così difficile per te ammettere che possa accadere di perdere la lucidità che da sempre ci unisce e che da sempre ci ha guidato e ci guida? Accade…".

Silenzio…

"Io ammetto che è accaduto alla mia vita. Ed immagino che tu non possa negare che anche per te possa essere accaduto. Con Alain…e con…con quest'inglese a cui stai tanto a cuore. Siamo umani, siamo deboli…tutti e due vogliamo vivere, a modo nostro, con le nostre virtù e i nostri difetti. Io non sono un eroe e nemmeno tu lo sei…".

Il pollice si sporse sfiorando il labbro inferiore…

Contatto intenso e lieve al tempo stesso. Oscar ascoltava l'incedere del tocco su di sé…

"Le tue labbra…qualcun altro le ha sfiorate…" – sussurrò piano André – "So cosa puoi aver provato, perch'è lo stesso che ho provato io al pensiero che altri hanno toccato queste labbra…".

"André…".

"Tu sei un mistero per me…come per tanti. Non sei una donna complicata, non fingi, non ti atteggi, non pensi bianco e dici nero. Ami e odi liberamente…forse è proprio questo il mistero. Non sei complicata e questo stupisce ed affascina. Sei diretta ma è difficile conquistarti. E se qualcuno si avvicina e tu lo lasci avvicinare allora…".

"Non è accaduto…".

"Lo so…ma lo temo sempre…non mi appartieni…appartieni a te stessa ed io non ho diritto alcuno sulle tue scelte. E temerò sempre che tu decida di scegliere altro da me…che sia un uomo oppure…".

"Non dovresti!".

"Se qualcuno ti raccontasse cosa accade a Parigi adesso…".

La chiosa la sorprese, un esempio apparentemente assurdo e fuorviante.

Oscar rammentò. Comprese che l'accenno di André non era fuori luogo. La rabbia infatti non s'era acquietata.

"L'hanno già fatto!" – sibilò lei torcendosi ed afferrando il polso di lui per cavarsi la sua mano di dosso - "Quello che mi stupisce è che tu lo sapevi e invece di dirmelo…".

Rabbia…

André rimase in silenzio.

Un respiro fondo…

"Avresti dovuto dirmelo! I sovrani costretti a vivere a Le Tuileries!".

"Vedi!? Adesso lo sai! Cosa cambia?! Cosa avresti fatto se l'avessi saputo? Avresti preso la via di ritorno verso la Francia per andare a salvarli!? Non sei un'eroina, te l'ho già detto, e non voglio che lo diventi! Ti voglio qui, con me, voglio che tu viva…voglio veder nascere questo bambino…temerò sempre per te…temerò sempre che qualche accidente della vita ti possa separare da me. Ecco perché non ho detto nulla…".

"Non ti fidi…".

"No, non mi fido! Ti accontento se vuoi proprio sentirmelo dire. Ti ho servito per anni, sono stato al tuo fianco per anni, ti conosco…avresti sofferto. Non puoi aver dimenticato il tuo passato, non potrai mai farlo. E rinnovare il tormento di non esser più servitore dei tuoi sovrani non sarebbe servito a nulla…".

"Dovevi lasciarlo decidere a me!".

"Lo ammetto…ho pensato a me stesso, anche in questo. La tua sofferenza è la mia…vederti soffrire avrebbe fatto soffrire me. E' egoismo questo? Bene, allora sono egoista! Sono egoista se ti dico che vorrei solo amarti, amarti in silenzio, solo io, senza parole, senza tempo, senza alcuno spazio tra di noi? Sono egoista se ammetto che vederti osservata da un altro uomo capace di vedere in te ciò che io non riesco a vedere, capace di amarti per ciò che sei mi fa impazzire? Vorrei essere io quell'uomo, vorrei essere io tutti quegli uomini. Avrei voluto essere Alain, l'ho invidiato si, perché ha avuto il coraggio di tenerti in vita, di tenerti stretta a sé. L'ho invidiato perché il suo cuore ti ha amato…e così invidio quest'inglese che nonostante tutto non desiste e t'immagina al suo fianco, fiera combattente di tutti gli ideali per cui tu stessa ti sei sempre battuta, per tutta la vita. Come vedi non sono perfetto…".

"Non ho mai preteso che tu lo fossi e nemmeno io lo sono…".

"Bene…" – un sussurro, le labbra s'accostarono alle labbra, il respiro lieve – "Non sei perfetta! E' già la seconda volta che ci troviamo d'accordo oggi! Era da tanto tempo che non accadeva!".

Avrebbe voluto baciarla…

Avrebbe voluto…

Viveva nella perpetua sensazione che lei stesse per sfuggirgli nei pensieri, nei gesti, nel corpo che mutava aspetto, nell'impossibilità di accostare la propria mente alla sua. Paradossalmente ancora di più adesso che erano liberi di ascoltare sé stessi ed amarsi.

Avrebbe voluto baciarla…

S'impose di non farlo André, si rammentò che il proprio amore s'era sporcato e non voleva che quell'amore contaminato dal desiderio più folle finisse per sporcare lei.

Fu lei allora a ridivenire piccola, a ridiscendere in mezzo alle braccia di lui, che un poco avevano perso tensione, anche se le mani erano appoggiate al muro. Sollevò le proprie mani, gli prese la testa, la strinse, le dita s'insinuarono tra i capelli, scostandoli per liberare il volto, lo sguardo che s'era abbassato.

Il viso si sporse a cercare il contatto lieve delle labbra, piano piano, furtive…

Anche André si lasciò andare e l'abbracciò forte affondando il viso nella spalla, scostando le labbra dalle labbra.

"Non voglio perderti…" – sussurrò piano – "Proprio non posso…".

Le parole sussurrate s'insinuarono scivolando dentro mentre l'abbraccio si slacciava e lui indietreggiava guardandola, lei seria, per nulla stupita, severamente ripiegata sul proprio errore e lui altrettanto.

"Ti amo e proprio perché ti amo non voglio averti come si fa con un'amante…".

Si voltò. Se fosse rimasto ancora un istante in quella stanza non avrebbe resistito.

L'avrebbe afferrata ed abbracciata, nutrendosi dell'odore del viso, del pertugio nascosto in fondo alla nuca, dove avrebbe soffiato piano, nei capelli un po' scompigliati e lucenti.

L'avrebbe stretta forte, forse fino a farle male, per paura di perderla.

Per paura che sulla sua pelle e sulla sua bocca non ci fossero più le proprie labbra ed il proprio respiro.

E nei pensieri lui e la propria vita.

Sarebbe stato egoista…

Non volle farlo.

Non poteva farlo.

Ebbe paura che lei pensasse d'essere solo amante…

Era accaduto ancora, era stato sublime e terribile al tempo stesso. Faticava a ricordare che s'era perduto davvero.

Non voleva averla così, lui stesso ne sarebbe rimasto annientato.

Indietreggiò, Oscar fece un passo verso di lui.

I pugni chiusi, contratti, lo sguardo cupo, severo, le labbra strette.

Che discorsi assurdi quelli che li stavano prendendo ed allontanando…

Lo vedeva davanti a sé, le sue spalle.

E avrebbe voluto, sì, avrebbe voluto appoggiarsi ad esse, aderirvi, spingersi contro.

Poi lui l'avrebbe abbracciata, l'avrebbe stretta così forte che forse le avrebbe fatto male. Il dolore d'esser chiusi nella vita di un'altra persona, sapendo che quelle braccia l'avrebbero tenuta in vita.

E così avrebbe fatto lei. L'avrebbe abbracciato e avrebbe chiesto delle sue labbra, per averle per sé…

"E' tardi…è meglio che tu vada a riposare…".

Poche parole, André indietreggiò ancora di più, in fretta uscì dalla stanza, scomparve nel corridoio e Oscar rimase li, sola. Non lo seguì, non gli corse dietro. Non poteva più farlo.

Si amavano…

Forse dovevano farsi bastare quell'amore fulgido, quel bene assoluto capace di attraversare il tempo e la Storia…

 _§§§_

Il vociare dei mocciosi lo raggiunse mentr'era seduto in cucina. Il bicchiere di vino ancora pieno, Donna Lari intenta a sparecchiare.

"Andate pure…" – il tono era teso e triste.

"Padrone…".

La custode aveva fatto un inchino e s'era diretta a dar manforte alla padrona.

Con tre mocciosi da mettere a letto non era mica facile.

Il custode Cristiano Simon stava in piedi, cappellaccio in mano.

André scostò la sedia, versò del vino nel bicchiere, in silenzio senza fiatare.

L'implicito invito a sedersi venne accolto e Cristiano riprese fiato…

"I cavallini…si sono tranquillizzati…".

Silenzio…

"I braceri…quelli abbiamo fatto più fatica a portarli ma alla fine sono serviti…".

Silenzio…

"I pipistrelli…e se ne son andati un poco più in là! E le stuoie…".

Annuì André, annuì per evitare all'altro la sequenza, che tanto lo sapeva che l'altro aveva fatto tutto quanto. Annuì che gli pareva d'esser stato eccessivo e d'aver costretto Cristiano a compiti che gli erano estranei ed un poco insulsi.

"Padrone…" – a Cristiano Simon parve d'esser solo, l'altro non rispondeva, zitto, le dita incrociate, le mani sotto il mento, a fissare il nulla.

"E…quella donna…Madame…de La Tour…".

L'accenno…

André fu costretto a tornare in sé. Il custode lo comprese dall'impercettibile battito delle palpebre.

Lo sguardo si fissò sull'uomo che non sapeva se stare zitto o proseguire.

Lo sguardo gli disse di proseguire.

"Ecco…oggi è arrivato un suo aiutante…dice che vuole parlarvi…sempre per i cavalli…verrà domani…verso sera…".

Le sopracciglia s'aggrottarono.

Silenzio…

L'orario dell'incontro indicato con esattezza. Verso sera…

Un respiro fondo…

"Sta bene…puoi andare Cristiano, hai fatto un buon lavoro…domani ti dirò cosa fare e cosa dire…".

"E con quell'uomo, quell'altro…l'inglese…".

Silenzio, André chiese il motivo della domanda.

"Ecco…" – riprese Cristiano severo – "Quello ha preso a venire tutti i giorni. Non fa mica niente di male…anzi…oggi se non c'era lui…madame s'era avvicinata troppo…me l'ha detto lui prima di andarsene…".

Un respiro fondo…

André si mosse, si stirò, si alzò dalla sedia, l'altro quasi ebbe un sussulto.

Si sarebbe alzato anche lui ma André lo scansò, una mano sulla spalla, invitandolo a restare lì a godersi il bicchiere di vino.

Pareva che il padrone in realtà sapesse già tutto.

"Lo pagheremo…Cristiano…come facciamo con tutti!".

"No…in realtà quello ha detto che fa così per ricambiare l'ospitalità ricevuta a Natale…".

Silenzio…

Il padrone sapeva anche quello.

"No…chi lavora ha diritto d'essere pagato! Qualunque sia il motivo per cui lo fa! Per il resto…domani…" – la voce un poco triste – "Mio buon amico…domani…adesso sono stanco…".

125


	50. Fuoco

_Non t'amo se non perché t'amo_

 _e dall'amarti a non amarti giungo_

 _e dall'attenderti quando non t'attendo_

 _passa dal freddo al fuoco il mio cuore._

 _Ti amo solo perché io ti amo,_

 _senza fine t'odio, e odiandoti ti prego,_

 _e la misura del mio amor viandante_

 _è non vederti e amarti come un cieco._

 _Forse consumerà la luce di Gennaio,_

 _il raggio crudo, il mio cuore intero,_

 _rubandomi la chiave della calma._

 _In questa storia solo io muoio_

 _e morirò d'amore perché t'amo,_

 _perché t'amo, amore, a ferro e fuoco._

 _Pablo Neruda_

 _Ama, ama follemente, ama più che puoi e se ti dicono che è peccato ama il tuo peccato e sarai innocente_

 _William Shakespeare_

 _Burning_

 _Ludovico Einaudi_

 _ **Fuoco**_

 _23 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Fissava il volto, lì, appoggiato al cuscino. S'era disteso accanto a lei, senza toccarla.

Lei dormiva. La stanza in penombra, il sole di fuori, limpido come fosse già primavera.

Aveva dormito poco, lui, nella testa pensieri aggrovigliati, parole frammiste ad occhiate severe, il discorso di Joria, di fronte alla porta, la sensazione netta del passo sbarrato.

Lui aveva tirato troppo la corda. Non era abituato ad essere libero.

La libertà ha un prezzo. Quando la si esercita, poi ci si deve assumere la responsabilità delle conseguenze.

Joria s'era illusa, lui l'aveva illusa.

Aveva illuso persino sé stesso…

Staccarsi da Oscar, farle comprendere che siccome lei non teneva abbastanza a loro, nemmeno lui era da meno.

Si poteva essere più idioti di così?

Rammentò che s'era avvicinato alla contessa. Le aveva chiesto di lasciarlo andare via, non era bene che un uomo s'attardasse in casa d'una gentildonna fino a quell'ora.

Scusa idiota e generica. Non aveva voluto ferirla ma così l'aveva ferita ancora di più.

Ma non c'è modo d'evitare di ferire una donna illusa.

Lui aveva sbagliato, per primo.

 _Da quando t'importa della mia reputazione!?_

La replica era stat un'accusa sensata, era stato lui a lasciare che l'altra s'avvicinasse, a lasciarsi avvicinare da lei. Non gli era importato, non gli era interessata la reputazione dell'altra, segno che l'illusione era stata coltivata a fondo.

Andrè non era genere di uomo che avesse mai lasciato trasparire l'intento d'essere a caccia d'avventure, né facili, né importanti.

Non era proprio fatto così.

Dunque…

Rammentò quando l'aveva confessato ad Oscar, il terrore che fosse lei a lasciare avvicinare qualcun altro. In fondo Oscar era libera.

Quella paura stonava, sapeva davvero d'impietosa vergogna, d'incapacità d'ammettere d'essersi comportato come un enorme cretino.

E cretino era ancora poco.

Rammentò che la contessa alla fine s'era scostata e lui aveva avviato il passo verso l'uscita. L'accordo per la cessione del cavallo era stato rapido. Non c'era necessità d'aggiungere altro.

La contessa s'era illusa…

Lui l'aveva illusa.

L'inglese s'era illuso. Forse era stata Oscar ad illuderlo ma André sapeva ch'era stato lui stesso a coltivare la solitudine in cui l'aveva cacciata e lei si era difesa, aggrappandosi all'unica persona che non l'aveva rifiutata.

Oscar era lì adesso, vicinissima, rannicchiata sotto le coperte.

Pareva stanchissima anche se era mattino.

Gli parve davvero che se avesse aperto gli occhi, si sarebbe voltata dall'altra parte e se si fosse riaddormentata, non si sarebbe alzata affatto, come distaccata da tutto, come un guerriero che ha fatto la sua battaglia e anche se non ha vinto né perso la guerra, deve riposare, stranito dalla lotta, stranito da sé stesso, corpo e anima che mutano ogni santo giorno, ogni dannato istante.

Non era mai accaduto.

Si decise alla fine André, intuendo un respiro più fondo, il sonno che lasciava il posto alla coscienza.

E lei caparbia tenne gli occhi chiusi, che lui le passò una mano sul viso, scostando i capelli, lasciando la guancia ed il collo scoperto.

"Scusa…ho le mani fredde…".

La voce giunse vicina, morbida.

Gli occhi si sgranarono senza dimostrare stupore, beandosi del contatto insolito eppure conosciuto.

Anche se fredde quelle erano le sue mani. Era da tanto tempo che desiderava tornare a sentirle su di sé.

"I tuoi studenti…ti attendono…".

"E' presto…" – un mugugno che provò a ficcarsi di più sotto le coperte.

"Un insegnante che fa attendere i suoi studenti! Non s'è mai visto!" – il rimprovero canzonò un poco sicchè lei fu costretta ad aprire gli occhi e a squadrare il fastidioso ospite.

Silenzio…

"Li senti? Sono già fuori…ti stanno aspettando…".

Si, nel silenzio della stanza s'intuivano i gridolini dei mocciosi da cortile, le voci si moltiplicavano. Ne riconobbe più di tre, segno ch'erano arrivati anche i nipoti di Donna Lari e i due marmocchi del paese.

"Ma che ore sono?".

"Le otto…è meglio che ti vesti…" – la voce accarezzava, le dita no. Dopo il gesto iniziale s'erano ritratte, ricongiungendosi in grembo, educate e rispettose.

"Che succede?" – glielo chiese di nuovo.

"Vieni giù e lo vedrai!" – il tono s'era fatto misterioso.

Alla fine lo comprese Oscar che stava accadendo.

Il nugolo di mocciosi le corse incontro, lei intabarrata fino al naso, quelli la presero per mano e la tirarono fino al recinto di paglia asciutta e morbida. Nell'angoletto vicino all'abbeveratoio stazionavano due cavallini.

Equini in miniatura…

"E quelli?" – sbalordita alla vista.

André aveva atteso che lei si vestisse, trangugiasse una veloce colazione. S'era accomodato s'una seggiola, non l'aveva più guardata. Lei si invece, gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata, più d'una volta, ma lui niente, impassibile, il volto senza espressione. S'era dovuto voltare più volte verso la finestra e lei ci aveva quasi visto un mezzo sorriso nell'espressione contratta.

"Sono più adatti ai bambini per le tue lezioni…" – prese a spigare – "E ti sarà più semplice insegnare loro l'equilibrio…sono molto mansueti, pensa che questa notte hanno dormito assieme a quel cagnetto…".

"Il cane…".

Annuì André, un sorriso un poco tirato. Il dono era stato assolutamente azzeccato, si doleva di non averci pensato lui stesso ma Martin era felice e alla fine era ciò che più gli stava a cuore.

"Ma…da dove…vengono?" – chiese sorpresa.

"Il mio via vai in questi giorni era dovuto a loro…non solo a loro. Comunque vengono da sud…Messer Tancredi è stato lieto di procurarmeli…Ermes e Clori…si chiamano così…".

Le dita affondarono nel pelo folto, senape chiaro, la criniera bionda…

Il cagnetto si aggirava tra le zampe dei cavallini. Forse, crescendo, sarebbe diventato più alto di loro.

Curiosi e docili non parevano nemmeno cavalli.

Martin la prese per mano. Prese a tirarla…

"C'è dell'altro…" – sussurrò André mentre si avviavano verso le scuderie, il cuore in gola, lo sguardo che chiedeva aiuto, un appiglio.

 _Dell'altro…_

Trionfante Martin s'avvicinò ad uno stallo. La luce chiara scivolava dal finestrone attraversando il pulviscolo asciutto, ricami evascenti posati sul manto bianco dell'andaluso.

Il corpo possente, la muscolatura tesa…

Fremeva l'animale…

"…".

Oscar si bloccò, inutile per Martin imporle un altro passo. Si voltò verso André, lui zitto, egoisticamente a godersi l'espressione stupita.

Un'altra spiegazione. Stessa logica di prima, solo, un cenno al passato, quello che avevano vissuto assieme ma divisi, la manciata di ore tragiche ch'erano seguite al tragico tredici luglio.

Lei aveva ritrovato l'uniforme strappata…

Lui…

"Ricordi cosa era accaduto a Parigi la notte tra il tredici e il quattordici…" – spiegò lui piano avvicinandosi – "Quello che mi hai raccontato…".

L'accenno alle ore trascorse a Parigi risalì in superficie.

I soldati trucidati dai soldati che dovevano annientare i soldati disertori.

I suoi soldati disertori e lei, il loro comandante…

André, portato via a spalla da Romanov che poi lo aveva tenuto lì e s'era preso il resto delle pallottole al posto suo. Romanov era morto.

André acciuffato dall'informatore, quel confidente che s'era guadagnato il rispetto della Guardia Metropolitana, perché le soffiate le faceva per salvare la pelle alla gente e non perché la gente venisse messa in galera. E siccome il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, esattamente quello voleva, salvare la gente e non farla finire in galera, era stato giusto aiutarla così quel comandante, salvando la pelle ad uno dei suoi soldati.

Lei però non lo sapeva.

S'era immaginata che André fosse rimasto davvero là sotto, sotto al mucchio di soldatacci trapassati dalle pallottole dei cecchini. L'uniforme ritrova mezza bruciata a restituita, L'uniforme di André, l'odore di lui impresso sopra, la stoffa studiata nell'aurora del mattino, gli occhi a riconoscere la trama e i rammendi dell'ago sapiente di nanny.

Lei aveva davvero creduto che André fosse morto.

Nessuna pietà per sé stessa.

L'aveva ammazzato lei.

S'era buttata a capofitto nella città stretta nel corpifuoco, presidiata dai soldati, altri soldati, che avevano ricevuto l'ordine di cercare i disertori, lei…

Lei era un disertore. Lei non era più utile a nessuno…

Lei, bambola di corte…

Lei, cane della regina…

 _Pont Royal…_

La scarica delle baionette…

Il suo cavallo, fedele compagno d'una mezza vita, abbattuto...

Lo scatto dei muscoli accaldati, innervato a riverberarsi attraverso il corpo, lo spasmo atroce dell'animale ferito a morte che crollava sul selciato del ponte.

 _Eri caduta a terra, contro la sponda del ponte, frustata dall'ennesima immagine di morte._

 _Tutto perduto._

 _Il tuo cavallo giaceva lì a terra, trafitto, i muscoli ancora caldi, il manto sudato, l'ultimo effluvio di vita…_

 _Tutto perduto._

 _Il sogno infranto e distrutto._

 _Ci eri finita contro quei dannati._

 _In fondo al cuore l'impossibile desiderio di farla finita…_

 _Parigi era piena di soldati, sarebbe stata questione d'un attimo. Tanto eri già morta._

 _Li avevi guardati i dannati soldati…_

 _Non avevi gridato ma gliel'avevi chiesto di spararti addosso._

 _Tanto eri già morta._

 _André era morto…_

 _Lo credevi…_

 _No…_

 _Non eri morta._

 _L'istinto, dannato istinto, t'aveva imposto di combattere, contro le baionette spianate._

 _Sarebbe bastato abbassare le braccia, abbassare la guardia, forse t'avrebbero catturato, forse no, t'avrebbero trafitta lì…_

 _Ma così eri stata addestrata. Estrarre la spada, combattere anche se l'istinto, l'altro istinto, t'aveva gridato che tanto eri già morta._

 _Saresti divenuta qualsiasi cosa, una pietra, un filo d'erba, un ratto di fiume…_

 _Tutto, tutto pur di non essere te, lì, dilaniata._

 _Tu eri solo dolore e miseria._

 _Avevi pianto, avevi imprecato che un soldato non può mettersi a piangere._

 _Eri un soldato…_

 _No…_

 _Non eri morta._

 _Pochi fendenti disssolti e contratti._

 _Avresti voluto metterlo a tacere quel maledetto istinto, allora e per sempre._

 _No, li avevi schivati i fendenti, era naturale, nell'istintiva intenzione di voler salvare la tua vita._

 _Nel fondo del cuore André t'aveva chiesto salvarti._

 _Nel fondo del cuore sapevi ch'era questo che lui avrebbe voluto, anche se lui non ci fosse stato più._

 _Ti aveva chiesto di vivere…_

 _E così adesso._

 _Adesso non sei più un soldato…_

 _Non lo sarai più._

 _Ti amo André…_

 _Probabilmente da sempre._

 _L'ho compreso…_

 _Se…_

 _Se accetterai il mio amore…_

 _Potremo vivere…_

 _E amarci…_

Oscar ascoltò il grido disperato. Il proprio.

Il cavallo stramazzato sul selciato scuro del ponte, la macchia biancastra striata di morte, il buio di Parigi, i braceri sparuti, i lampi delle baionette…

Ricacciata indietro le parve di cadere indietro. No, André era lì, dietro di lei, s'avvicinò per sostenerla, seppur senza sfiorarla se non con le parole.

"Il tuo compleanno è già passato. Avrei voluto dirtelo prima ma non ero certo che sarebbe arrivato in tempo. Vedi… _i gentile_ …non so come spiegarmi…".

Lo guardò un poco stranita. Tutta quella questione per un crine di cavallo…

"I _gentile_ sono troppo gentili!" – chiosò André – "Perdonami il gioco di parole! Ci ho messo un po' anch'io a comprenderlo. Vanno bene per tirare la carrozza di un Papa. E anche per la cavalleria…ma solo per assalti leggeri ma…non sono adatti al tuo carattere!".

"Al mio…carattere!?".

"Certo!Tu hai la tua indole…e lui…quando l'ho visto…ho fatto di tutto per riuscire a portarlo qui. Lui è più adatto a te. E' per te…".

"E'…bellissimo…".

"Ha necessità d'essere addestrato, ancora per qualche mese…quando potrai…anche lui sarà alla tua altezza…".

Discorsi spezzati.

Il passato diveniva fumo disperso nell'aria.

Il futuro no, ancora non esisteva, non era necessario correre altrove con la mente, anche se era proprio nel futuro che s'aggrovigliavano i pensieri più fulgidi.

Contava il presente.

"E c'è dell'altro…" – sussurrò André.

Senza parole Oscar si voltò, lo sguardo sgranato…

Martin di nuovo le prese la mano, questa volta i bambini presero ad accompagnarla per rientrare in casa, la sala della caccia era già tiepida, i banchetti ordinati, le pila di fogli sul tavolo, i calamai, le penne variopinte spuntavano dai bicchieri di vetro istoriati.

Lo sguardo prese a scorrere, le armature appese alle pareti rilucevano, i braceri erano stati accesi…

Lo sguardo si fermò all'angolo. Poco distante dal camino, nell'adatta posizione per ottenere calore ma preservare gl'ingranaggi, stazionava uno strumento simile ad un clavicembalo.

Mandò giù Oscar…

Rammentò d'averne visto uno simile a Versailles.

André s'avvicinò, l'indice spinse il tasto, il suono s'allungò nella stanza, vibrante e netto, intensamente tondo rispetto a quello acuto del clavicembalo.

"E' un fortepiano…" – sussurrò lei mentre s'avvicinava – "Ma come hai…da dove…".

"E' stato decisamente più complicato che far arrivare l'andaluso, devo ammetterlo!" – si schernì André – "Questo viene da Firenze…invece l'accordatore…".

 _Anche l'accordatore…_

Oscar lo fissò, implicita la domanda se André non fosse impazzito.

"Certo…per regolare la pesatura dei tasti…quel tizio veniva da…da…insomma s'è fatto non so quante miglia attraverso la montagna da una città chiamata Bologna. Pare che diversi anni fa abbiano costruito una strada carrozzabile attraverso un passo…la Futa…mi pare sia quello…non è facile rammentare tutti questi nomi! Insomma quello se n'è venuto da lassù…però adesso il fortepiano è accordato e se vuoi potrai subito esercitarti…".

"Non…non era necessario…" – balbettò Oscar appoggiando le dita ai tasti.

La scala appena accennata e poi ripetuta ancora e poi ancora una volta, invase la stanza.

"Quattro ottave…".

"Lo so…mi spiace…non sono riuscito a trovarne uno con sei…".

"Non intendevo…è…".

I mocciosi s'erano piazzati attorno, sorridenti.

"Ti lascio…" – concluse André, il tono parve ridivenuto freddo, della freddezza di chi sa di non poter comprare il perdono attraverso doni o colpi di scena.

Oscar non era donna da lusingare a quel modo.

Se ne accorse lei, anche se non c'era abituata. Si stupì di quanto fosse diventata brava a scorgere le impercettibili inflessioni della voce, dietro cui si nascondevano gl'impercettibili tremiti del cuore.

"Aspetta…".

"Devo sbrigare alcune faccende…" – si schernì lui – "Comunque…c'è dell'altro…ci vediamo dopo…".

Non riuscì più a spiccicare parola Oscar. Rimase lì, Martin che s'appropriava del mantello da posizionare accanto al camino, i mocciosi che prendevano a sedersi, aprivano i calamai, si distribuivano i fogli, le facce voltate all'insegnante che però aveva perso la favella e…

Quel giorno si disquisì di miti greci.

Un battito, il cuore rammentò i racconti che si dipanavano alla corte, nelle sere di luglio, loro due, re e regina d'una fantomatica corte di straccioni e borsaioli e puttane e trovatelli, protetti e nascosti, lontani dal roboante marchingegno che avrebbe dovuto scovare i disertori e rinchiuderli in una prigione, che la Bastiglia era stata espugnata e sgretolata pietra dopo pietra da tarli ingegneri, e là dentro dunque non ci si sarebbe potuto rinchiudere più nessuno.

Nascosti là, in ascolto dei rumori della città sotterranea fino al giorno del rogo, quando il fuoco aveva ingoiato la pelle, i sorrisi, i denti dorati, le mani sporche, i topi, le blatte…

Tutto…

Non riusciva ad acquietare il cuore, non ci riuscì per tutto il giorno.

André era scomparso di nuovo, il pranzo servito a mezzogiorno e mezza, i bambini più piccoli spediti a riposare, che poi, dopo, nel primo pomeriggio, tutti sarebbero usciti al sole, fuori, per provare a stare in sella ai cavallini.

Non riusciva a comprendere.

In una manciata di ore il vento pareva essersi acquietato in una sorprendente e fugace tregua.

Aveva paura che dopo, anche solo dopo poco, tutto sarebbe svanito.

 _Tutto cosa poi?_

Il dolore aveva scavato dentro.

Aveva ammesso con sé stessa che il dolore non lo si può dividere con nessuno.

Ciascuno si porta il proprio nel cuore, inciso nella carne, a martellare le tempie.

Il dolore che ti rovesciano addosso e quello in cui s'incappa nella vita.

E gli altri devono accettarti così, con il tuo dolore dentro il cuore.

Provò ad intuire gli spostamenti che si susseguirono per tutto il pomeriggio, lei appoggiata alla staccionata e i bambini uno per volta a trottare in tondo, le redini tenute da Scarlett che s'era incaricata d'imparare a far stare al passo i cavallini.

Dopo un po' decise ch'era il caso di lasciar perdere.

Non riusciva a star dietro ai mocciosi, tutti educati, rispettosi del proprio turno, ma no…

Non c'era verso…

 _C'è dell'altro…_

S'era incuriosita, le pareva d'esser ridivenuta lei stessa una mocciosa impaziente.

Tutto inghiottito da un abisso sconosciuto.

Rimase lì, ad osservare il via vai.

Null'altro che il solito via vai.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato. Il sole era un poco più alto all'orizzonte ma ancora incapace di scaldare l'aria che aveva già preso a raffreddarsi, il mare, poco lontano, gonfiava placido le sue onde, una sull'altra, infrangendosi sulla spiaggia.

André aveva mantenuto la promessa.

Era stato lontano per tutto il giorno.

Davanti al fuoco…

Lo sentì arrivare alle spalle.

Era quasi sera…

"Il principe dei poveri vorrebbe rapire la dea Minerva….".

Oscar si voltò, lo fissò, la vecchia storia…

"Rammenti?".

"Si…" – sussurrò piano tornando a fissare il fuoco.

La storia se l'erano raccontata spesso da piccoli e lei l'aveva raccontata a Mimose, c'era riuscita solo una volta.

E poi alla corte. Forse era accaduto d'averla ascoltata anche laggiù, alla sera, attorno ai fuochi che s'animavano nei cortiletti, prima che il fuoco inghiottisse tutto, i sorrisi sdentati dei bambini e quelli dei vecchi borseggiatori, le zingare dalla pelle bianca come il latte, i giovani, i topi e le blatte…

Forse solo un poco diversa, che forse Minerva non era Minerva e il principe dei poveri chissà quanto era povero davvero.

E…

"Che intendi?" – chiese alla fine – "Il principe dei poveri…".

Sorrise André…

"E' tanto che non andiamo a fare una passeggiata a cavallo…".

"A cavallo…".

"Non temere…staremo assieme se non ti spiace…".

"E' quasi buio…".

"Appunto…dobbiamo sbrigarci…e forse tra poco pioverà…".

"Ma…".

"I bambini staranno bene! Valentino e sua moglie verranno a stare qui per…".

Lo sguardo sgranato…

"Per…".

L'altro si morse il labbro.

"Te l'avevo detto che c'era dell'altro…ma ti chiederei di preparati in fretta…".

 _§§§_

I due ospiti furono costretti a squadrarsi reciprocamente.

Erano arrivati quasi contemporaneamente.

Sir Joseph Hornett…

E Madame Artemisia de La Tour.

Senza saperlo e senza alcuna comune intenzione, questa volta.

Tutti e due si sentirono rispondere che monsieur era uscito con madame.

Una passeggiata a cavallo…

Tutti e due accettarono la risposta, spiegando che avrebbero atteso il rientro di madame e monsieur.

Tutti e due si sentirono replicare che non era il caso, che monsieur e madame avrebbero fatto tardi. Così almeno erano state le spiegazioni di monsieur, casomai qualcuno avesse avuto la necessità di conferire con lui o con madame.

Tutti e due furono costretti a guardarsi, interrogandosi.

 _Tardi quanto?_

E dove erano andati poi, ch'era l'imbrunire e da ovest montavano nuvole di pioggia?

 _§§§_

Era l'imbrunire…

Era da un po' che cavalcavano, prima sulla spiaggia, poi inoltrandosi dentro la boscaglia, verso il nulla.

Le aveva notate le due bisacce appese al fianco del cavallo. Non aveva detto nulla, il corpo inizialmente rigido, freddo, incapace d'adagiarsi.

E André dietro di lei, in silenzio, attento a scegliere la via giusta, che si stava facendo buio.

Il cuore per nulla acquietato eppure il corpo piano piano aveva iniziato ad adattarsi, accolto dalle braccia che l'abbracciavano, forti e tese, come rami asciutti e ricurvi dentro cui proteggersi dalla tempesta.

S'abbandonò all'andatura lenta del cavallo, il dannato sonno che l'invadeva.

A tratti chiuse gli occhi, il vento sulla faccia, i capelli da scostare che non c'era abituata a tenerli legati e nella fretta se li era legati male, tanto che quelli s'erano ribellati ed erano sgusciati fuori dal nastro allentato.

Nella fretta aveva accettato la mano di André che l'aveva tirata sul cavallo, un leggero colpo alle reni e l'animale era partito docile e lento.

La luce del tramonto nello sguardo, l'odore del mare nelle narici…

Nulla sembrava in grado d'incutere più timore, non più del solito, mentre il ritmato infrangersi delle onde cullava i pensieri.

Eppure tutto avrebbe potuto disgregarsi in un istante, che così era accaduto nel passato.

Fin lì erano stati capaci di sfidarsi…

E allora, nel silenzio la destra s'era appoggiata alla destra, il contatto lieve, le dita s'erano fatte strada per inanellarsi a quelle di lui, la sinistra era rimasta adagiata sulla pancia, ormai più pronunciata.

S'accorse che André era quasi appoggiato a lei.

S'abbandonò alla fine, la testa s'appoggiò alla spalla, il corpo in ascolto del battito che s'espandeva dal petto di lui, attraverso la schiena, del suo respiro, gli occhi chiusi in ascolto del suo sguardo che, ne era certa, la stava osservando.

Nessuna parola, nessuna richiesta, nulla.

Erano lì, assieme, soli…

Il confuso ondeggiare liquido a poco a poco scomparve, mutato in chiazze brune e scure, a tratti verdastre, a tratti grigie, mentre le cime delle colline ancora brulle parevano riverberare un'insolita freschezza. La stagione iniziava a mutare lentissimamente.

Il cielo striato d'azzurro e d'argento e di rosa mutò anch'esso, verso ovest, il sole inghiottito dalla coltre di nuvole.

L'orientamento riportò la mente alla consistenza mobile e fradicia della palude, forse poco lontana, dietro la foresta di pini marittimi, contorti e fitti.

Oscar si strinse nel mantello, i ricordi aggredivano i sensi.

Il corpo s'irrigidì di nuovo.

"Siamo quasi arrivati…" – la rassicurò lui.

"Non conosco questo posto…".

"Anch'io non ne conoscevo l'esistenza fino a qualche tempo fa…me ne hanno parlato i contadini e quelli del paese…ci sono stato un pomeriggio e…e volevo che anche tu lo vedessi. Siamo ancora dentro i confini della tenuta…".

Cavalcavano da un po'. Sorprese l'affermazione.

"Qualcosa di simile…ad essere sincero l'abbiamo già visto…" – puntualizzò André quasi a calmare la smania che, ci avrebbe giurato, doveva aver già invaso la mente.

André arrestò il cavallo in prossimità d'un gruppetto di casupole.

Il sole era tramontato, le ombre lunghe oscuravano la vista.

Oscar non comprendeva.

Lui la fece scendere mentre un ometto se ne usciva da una delle casette facendosi avanti.

André consegnò le redini.

La curiosità aumentava.

Un cenno in silenzio, i due si salutarono e l'ometto sparì tirandosi dietro il cavallo.

Ci riprovò Oscar a domandare, tentando di catturare lo sguardo ma André rimase zitto, le porse la destra, la strinse e tutti e due ripresero a salire imboccando un sentiero inghiottito da rovi ed arbusti.

Nessun appiglio per comprendere la destinazione, dato che intorno non si vedeva altro che vegetazione fitta, per di più gradatamente immersa nella penobra, percorsa da cinguetti, frullare d'ali spaventate, voli sparuti e secchi di rapaci pronti alla caccia.

"André…" – osò ad un certo punto.

"Non temere…siamo arrivati…è necessario attendere il tramonto del sole…altrimenti li disturbiamo…".

Lo sguardo sgranato…

"Disturbiamo…chi!?" – chiese decisa dando un tirone alla mano.

"Ssshh…è questione di poco!".

Il respiro un poco sollevato dal cammino in salita…

"Vedi…".

André scostò un manto d'arbusti fitti ma sottili, parevano rami di salice addormentati dall'inverno. Celavano un'apertura, l'imbocco di un cunicolo, simile a quello in cui era caduta lei per togliere sé e la figlia del Conte Rudolf dalle grinfie degli inseguitori.

Gli occhi presero ad adattarsi, Andrè si fermò finalmente e prese a rovistare nella bisaccia. Un acciarino, la fiamma illuminò il percorso, gli occhi si sgranarono a cercare appigli.

Riconobbe la compatta consistenza d'una sorta di sbarramento in legno, oggetto fabbricato ad arte da mani esperte e non certo frutto della fantasiosa inventiva di madre natura.

Una porta incastonata nella roccia.

La perplessità crebbe, intuì il significato delle parole di André.

Si, anche se il sentore della roccia e della terra umida erano diversi, il paesaggio pareva quello dell'Auvergne.

"Che posto è questo?" – glielo domandò allora.

André scostò la specie di porta, entrando cauto, le rocce piatte e lucide brillarono all'incedere della fiammella della lanterna cieca.

Silenzio…

L'invitò ad entrare e poi altrettanto silenziosamente richiuse la porta, una spranga andava ad impedire ch'essa fosse aperta dall'esterno. Erano chiusi dentro. Fin quando avessero voluto.

Il chiarore della lanterna s'espanse rilucendo nei metalli imprigionati nella materia spessa.

"Vieni…".

L'odore dell'umidità, inconfondibile nelle sue infinite tonalità, da quella salmastra a quella marcia delle sentine d'una nave, dura o dolce, come quella delle sorgenti, invase i sensi.

"Questa…e anche altre…sono caldere…" – spiegò lui a voce bassa.

"Caldere?".

La fattezza non pareva quella dell'Auvergne.

"Anche questa…solo che anziché essere alla luce del sole come in Francia, si trovano sotto la superficie e per di più…".

…

Silenzio…

"Vedi…".

Indicò in alto André. Il soffitto della grotta si mosse, le dita si strinsero chiudendosi.

Non era un'impressione, il soffitto si muoveva davvero.

"Sono pipistrelli…".

"André…che significa?" – allarmata, Oscar fissava la cima della grotta.

Non che li temesse i pipistrelli ma insomma…

"Stai tranquilla…Cristiano ci ha messo un po' ma alla fine è riuscito a…farli allontanare…solo che quelli si sono sistemati proprio qui! Sanno come uscire non temere…non staremo certo qui a cacciare pipistrelli!".

Una risata…

E si che avevano fatto anche quello da bambini ma ormai il passato era tale e…

"Sono utili sai! Al diavolo le dicerie sui demoni! Questi animaletti tengono lontani i topi dai granai e dalle stalle meglio d'un gatto!".

"André…vuoi spiegarmi…".

"Lo so, sarai stanca…ancora un po' di pazienza e lo vedrai…anch'io all'inizio non potevo credere a ciò che c'è qua sotto!".

Un respiro fondo, si risolse a seguire André, il passo un poco incerto, che anche l'incedere dell'altro era prudente, visto che la luce della lanterna rischiarava al più un paio di palmi.

La mano stretta a quella di lui, a poco a poco l'aria più fredda all'inizio del percorso prese ad intiepidirsi.

Una breve discesa, le mani strette per non scivolare, le rocce piatte sotto i piedi scomparvero per lasciar posto ad un fondo sabbioso, spiazzo asciutto e bianco.

Una caldera o…

"Ecco…guarda…".

Un respiro accompagnò lo scorrere dello sguardo, tutto intorno.

Gli occhi si ritrovarono a specchiarsi sulle pareti lucide, grigie e senape, venate di rosa e d'azzurro d'una specie di antro buio se si tentava d'intuirne il fondo ma luminoso nel punto in cui s'erano fermati.

Gli occhi corsero al soffitto basso, coltre di rocce striate di rosso e oro…

Tutto si specchiava nel pavimento…

Un pavimento liquido, piatto, liscio, assolutamente morbido e mobile a confronto con la solidità delle pareti e del soffitto di roccia.

André s'avvicinò ad un bracere…

 _Un bracere…qui…_

Un poco di pazienza, un lampo, il chiarore della fiamma addomesticata perché si diffondesse adagio sul carbone e rischiarasse il luogo, la luce prese a riverberarsi sulle pareti illuminando le striature rosse che fiammeggiarono e quelle verdognole ed azzurre che saettarono immobili catturando lo sguardo.

Non solo…

La fiamma raddoppiò riflessa sulla distesa mobile e liquida che s'apriva poco più avanti, calma, immobile, scura.

Gli occhi intuirono…

Sottili barlumi di luce filtravano dalla vegetazione insinuata chissà come dal soffitto, ghirigori d'edera e menta ingiallita ondeggiavano sotto la spinta d' invisibili spifferi d'aria fredda che invece sul pelo dell'acqua prendevano a scivolare in tiepide volute di vapore ricamando e nascondendo a tratti ora il riverbero della luce ora il liquido cristallino.

Lo sguardo si perse sgranato, fisso al luogo, la mente riportata indietro a quando s'erano amati, soli, in solitudine, in un luogo senza tempo, in un tempo senza storia.

"Che…posto è questo?" – chiese lei, facendo un passo, i piedi arrivarono a lambire il confine trasparente tra terra e acqua.

"Credo sia simile a quello in cui sei caduta quando hai cercato di salvare la figlia del conte. Anche questa è una cavità naturale…ce ne sono diverse da queste parti, scavate dall'acqua nel corso dei secoli. Alcune si trovano verso la costa, altre come questa sono più interne…".

André s'accostò a lei, in piedi, tutt'e due osservavano la distesa placida.

"Pare che in questa ci venissero gli abitanti del posto, secoli fa. S'immergevano…".

"Immergersi…".

"Certo…avvicinati….metti le mani dentro l'acqua…".

Le porse la destra, l'aiutò ad abbassarsi e chinarsi.

Sul bordo dell'acqua Oscar immerse le mani.

Risalì attraverso i muscoli e la pelle fredda il calore tondo e pieno, lo stesso che l'aveva avvolta dopo essere scivolata giù in una voragine simile.

"Quest'acqua viene da sorgenti che si trovano in profondità. Ricordi a Clermont Ferrand? E' acqua calda e dolce…non è acqua di mare…e si dice che abbia dei poteri curativi. Non ho idea se sia vero o meno ma anche la gente del posto viene qui…il Dottor Mantini ha storto il naso ma ha ammesso che nessuno è mai stato male dopo esser entrato qua sotto e allora…".

"E' acqua dolce…" – sussurrò Oscar rammentando quand'era scivolata giù nella voragine – " Ecco perché non riuscivo a risalire in fretta…non è acqua di mare…non riuscivo a respirare…non riuscivo…".

Il corpo implose trascinato dal tagliente del ricordo. Non solo quello più recente.

Il tepore dell'acqua aveva composto le forze a non smarrirsi e alla fine il luogo angusto ma raccolto aveva funzionato da antro sicuro.

In mare non era stato così.

In mare, aveva percepito di galleggiare seppure sott'acqua ma la vastità fredda e cromaticamente identica, distesa uniforme d'acqua salata, aveva spezzato la volontà, unico appiglio il corpo di Martin a cui s'era aggrappata, per salvare lui e per salvare sé stessa.

Era accaduto ancora nel passato.

Nella Senna, furiosa e gonfia di piogge, fangosa e gelida…

Era caduta giù così tante volte…

E non solo nell'acqua…

La volontà travolta dalle convenzioni. La vita decisa da altri. L'affermazione di sé attraverso i sogni del padre. Darsi per scontati. Pensare di conoscersi alla perfezione e conoscere gli altri.

No…

Nulla di certo.

Allora non è mai inutile ascoltare sé stessi.

Non è mai inutile ammettere d'essere deboli.

Non è mai inutile ammettere d'essersi sbagliati ed accettare di cedere e mettersi in gioco, sempre.

Nulla è per sempre. Nulla e nessuno appartiene agli altri.

Era risalita tutte le volte, ogni volta, su, in superficie.

Che fosse dall'acqua o dal proprio respiro.

"Perché siamo venuti quì?" – chiese, ch'era rimasta in piedi, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, la posa stanca…

Era stanca, così stanca…

"Non lo so…non so perché ho voluto portati qui…" – rispose d'impulso lui.

"André…".

Un respiro fondo – "Sarai stanca…ho fatto sistemare delle stuoie…lì in fondo…".

Oscar scrutò meglio. Le rocce da un lato della cavernetta erano state coperte con paglia asciutta e sopra c'erano stuoie di corda intrecciata. Diversi teli e coperte…

"Volevo farti vedere questo posto…tutto qui…".

"…".

Altri motivi non ce n'erano o forse per pudore, inciso dalla propria rabbia sulla carne, ancora lacerata, semmai ce ne fossero stati altri di motivi, ritenne di tenerli per sé.

Sovrappensiero, Oscar s'accorse che André s'era messo a sistemare il contenuto delle bisacce, il silenzio interrotto solo dal rimestare delle mani.

Tornò a fissare la distesa d'acqua increspata da invisibili correnti, forse dalle stesse vibrazioni delle voci.

"Non c'è un perché…" – riprese André – "Non deve esserci necessariamente una ragione per ciò che facciamo. Tu hai trascorso una vita ad obbedire ad ordini, io altrettanta accanto a te, a servirti. E poi mesi di fuga in viaggio, per terra e per mare. Quello che è accaduto…insomma…siamo liberi…è da una vita che attendo di poter scegliere un luogo, un tempo, uno spazio solo nostro. Mi pare che possiamo anche trascorrere qualche ora in silenzio…".

Annuì Oscar in silenzio.

Il silenzio incombeva…

Struggente ed esaltante, scivolava sul viso, sul respiro, sulle vesti…

"Avrei dovuto ascoltarti…" – disse piano lui, a colmare il silenzio, perché allora forse un perché c'era – "E se non fossi stata tu a parlare avrei dovuto farlo io. Avrei dovuto chiedere e soprattutto sapere cosa chiedere e comprendere ciò che avevi da dire…e poi comprendere il tuo silenzio se non avessi avuto nulla da dire…".

Oscar sorrise, gli occhi s'abbassarono, la vista adattata alla semioscurità prese a scorgere il fondo della caldera, almeno quello in prossimità della riva.

"Lo sappiamo tutti e due che non sono mai stata molto loquace…" – si schernì lei a tentare di giustificare lui – "Non ho mai saputo come si parlano due persone che si amano. Ricordi?! Te l'avevo fatta questa domanda…non solo quando si amano certo…ma quando…quando la vita decide di voltare faccia. Non è facile per me affidarmi agli altri…".

Strinse i pugni André.

Oscar intuì il guizzo soffocato: "Non è facile affidarmi a qualcuno…nemmeno a te, anche se siamo legati. All'inizio non ricordavo…e poi quando ho compreso cosa poteva essere accaduto…hai vissuto dei miei silenzi per tutta la vita, non ho compreso che adesso le mie parole tu le avresti volute…le desideravi…".

Lui si alzò di nuovo, tornò accanto a lei, la mano s'appoggiò alla spalla.

La domanda esigeva d'esser vicini, per non lasciar solo né sé stessi né l'altro. Poteva toccarla di nuovo. Gli pareva come fosse la prima volta.

Era accaduto spesso nel passato d'essere alle spalle di lei, osservarla in silenzio.

Le sue spalle, il volto solo intuito, nel silenzio intuiva la rabbia però e la disgregazione costante dei desideri, del futuro.

Non ci aveva mai pensato, André.

Era sempre stato convinto che lei avesse accettato il suo destino.

Lui era il servo che non poteva mutarlo il proprio destino, ma lei no. Lei lo aveva scelto, avrebbe potuto scegliere diversamente.

No…

Oscar non aveva scelto nulla.

Non si poteva dare per scontata nemmeno quella scelta.

Chissà allora a cosa pensava in quei momenti, se alla quadratura degli ordini da impartire alle truppe d'addestrare oppure…

Oppure a sé, alla vita che scorreva, imprigionata in un mantra costante d'inutili esercizi di stile e d'orgoglio.

Poteva toccarla adesso.

Era accaduto ancora nel passato ma adesso era diverso.

Erano soli, non più in fuga. Erano liberi…

Forse intuivano d'avere un futuro, non più screziato dal sentore rosato e metallico del sangue.

"Oscar…".

André alle spalle, lei fissa alla distesa, immobile, calma e calda.

"Oscar…" – riprese severo – "Martin lo sapeva dov'eri…sulla nave intendo. Perchè non gli hai chiesto di cercarmi? E quando ti ho tirato fuori dall'acqua…perchè mi hai chiesto di lasciarti andare!? Perché? Perchè non hai detto subito che stavi aspettando un bambino e che forse poteva non essere mio?".

Tutte quelle domande…

Riassunte in una sola, assoluta e tagliente.

 _Perché non ti sei fidata di me?_

André non attese risposta. Le domande fatte a lei forse perché lei ammettesse una volta per tutte di fare chiarezza. Oppure no, il groviglio del passato avrebbe potuto restare tale. Forse il dolore non si può osservare con lucidità, comprenderlo, spiegarlo, interpretarlo.

Ciascuno porta il proprio. Il dolore è impossibile cederlo…

Tornò ad affacendarsi dietro alle bisacce.

Oscar era stanca, gli occhi individuarono un masso piatto e largo, ci si sedette, lo sguardo all'acqua, attirato dalla calma increspatura.

"Ho avuto paura…" – sussurrò piano, tentando di concedere a sé e a lui una risposta.

"Non ne hai mai avuta…o forse si ma…".

"Avrei dato la vita per la vita dei sovrani…non avrei esitato a sacrificarla per salvarli. E' vero…non ho mai avuto paura nella mia vita. Mai quando si trattava della mia sola vita ma…poi…tutto è cambiato. Nel momento in cui ho compreso di amarti…ho compreso quanto fosse divenuta importante la _mia_ vita. Perdere la mia avrebbe significato perdere te…perdere noi. E perdere me stessa…ha significato perdere ciò che siamo…".

"Perdere…te stessa?".

"Non sono stata capace di proteggere me stessa…ho anteposto i miei ideali a ciò che eravamo…se non mi fossi messa a cercare Martin…".

"Non ti ho mai rimproverato quella scelta…e non essere riuscita a proteggerti come tu dici non è stato per tua colpa…è accaduto...abbiamo dato per scontato che il nostro amore ci avrebbe resi più forti…ma…".

"Ma la paura alle volte può essere più forte dell'amore…la vergogna e il disgusto possono annientare ogni ragione ed ogni sentimento…" – si schernì lei.

"E l'amore…" – sibilò André a sé stesso.

Un respiro…

Le parole soppesate.

Amore e odio…

Fulgidi e spietati, impossibili d'accostare.

"Oh…dire ch'esso si nasconde dietro l'odio…è pura follia! No, non è proprio possibile!".

L'ammise, dovette farlo…

Silenzio…

"Ho provato ad odiarti…" – André voltò le spalle, impossibile ammettere una simile follia guardandola in faccia – "Forse in quell'odio c'è finita tutta la mia vita vissuta in silenzio, tutto ciò che avrei voluto rinnegare. E ciò che ne ho ricavato è stato che ad ogni istante ti ho amato di più…".

Congiuntura assurda…

Oscar non rispose.

Si limitò ad aggiustarsi la gonna del vestito, gesto assolutamente inusuale ma che, giorno dopo giorno, diveniva quasi normale. Si mise a guardare André.

L'originaria richiesta stava ancora lì, non esigeva tanto una risposta per lui, quanto a sé stessa, perché provasse a spiegare l'abisso in cui era scivolata.

 _Il buio…_

 _L'odore d'acqua marcia…_

 _L'olandese, la taglia, i cannoni, le grida del popolaccio, il rogo, i bambini di Marsiglia, Martin…_

 _L'acqua…_

 _L'acqua fredda del mare…_

 _Tersa e mortale…_

 _Il buio…_

"Non sapevo cosa mi aveva fatto quell'uomo…" – ammise piano – "O forse l'immaginavo…nulla sarebbe stato più come prima. Se avessi chiesto aiuto…lui avrebbe ammazzato Martin…non potevo rischiare…".

Logica giustificazione a giustificare il silenzio.

 _Buio…_

 _Silenzio…_

 _Le corde…_

 _Gli ami…_

 _Le cannonate…_

 _La taglia…_

 _Scegliere velocemente…_

 _Non sé stessi ma l'altro…_

 _Era stato giusto…_

 _No…_

 _Il buio…_

 _Ancora più fondo, ancora più antico._

"In realtà…" – un respiro fondo, gelo – "Devo ammetterlo…non volevo salvarmi…non volevo più…ecco cos'è accaduto…".

André rimase zitto. Averlo intuito non lo sollevava. Non solo non era stato capace di proteggerla da quell'uomo ma nemmeno da sé stessa.

"Non ho pensato alle conseguenze della mia scelta…" – proseguì lei – "E guardarti in faccia di nuovo…come avrei potuto!? Non ho avuto fiducia in me stessa e non sono riuscita a fidarmi neppure di te, di noi. Sono tornata ciò ch'ero sempre stata. Dovevo bastare a me stessa! E mi sono allontanata da te per trovare la forza di restarti accanto. Assurdo vero!? Me ne sono resa conto anch'io. Speravo di trovare nella mia antica resistenza la forza per sopravvivere, per non lasciarmi annientare. Non ero più sicura di nulla….non avevo mai avuto necessità di chiederti aiuto…credimi è estremamente difficile chiedere aiuto…affidarsi a qualcuno….a te. Certo…l'ho fatto da tutta una vita ma mai con l'intenzione di farlo…e così non sono stata capace di seguire questo istinto….di parlarti come si parla a chi si ama. Come avrei potuto dirti che quel bambino poteva non essere tuo e che io…io ti amo…questo lo so…tu ci sei sempre stato nella mia vita...ma io…".

Nessuna replica.

Era lei a dover accettare la propria debolezza, la propria incertezza.

I limiti diventano propri e diventano virtù nel momento in cui li si accetta e si accetta di amarsi anche attraverso i propri limiti.

Solo così forse lei avrebbe iniziato ad accettare ciò che era accaduto.

Sulla nave…

E non solo sulla nave.

Accettarsi ed accettare che sola non avrebbe mai potuto salvarsi.

Perdonarsi per perdonare lui.

André, anche lui doveva perdonarsi per perdonare lei.

"Mi sono chiesta in tutti questi mesi perché non avessi avuto il coraggio di parlare con te. Sarebbe stato così semplice…terribilmente doloroso ma più semplice. Mi sono chiesta in tutti questi mesi se io meritassi davvero il tuo amore…quando ti dissi che anch'io ti amavo, quella notte di tanti mesi fa, prima dell'assalto alla Bastiglia…ho faticato così tanto a comprenderlo che non riuscivo neppure a credere d'esser stata capace di dirlo…di…abbandonarmi a te…".

"Ti ho creduto…allora come adesso…" – la risposta uscì piano.

Era vero, voleva che lei lo sapesse. Doveva dirglielo, non ammetteva più che tra loro fosse sottinteso ciò che invece andava detto. Nulla doveva più essere tralasciato, anche se si conoscevano e sapevano di essere legati da sempre.

"Ho avuto a mala pena il tempo di comprendere l'amore dentro di me e cosa fosse questo sentire, infinitamente sottile eppure potente al punto da annientare qualsiasi pensiero o parola. Ho percepito l'intensità del tuo amore e la mia incommensurabile ed atroce mancanza nei tuoi confronti. Ho sentito l'amore per te ed al tempo stesso tutto il dolore e lo strazio che poteva aver attraversato la tua vita, trascorsa accanto a me. Non ho mai visto te davvero, non ti ho mai ascoltato davvero…io sono stata cieca e sorda mentre tu…tu hai sempre visto tutto con chiarezza…".

Lo sguardo si perse lontano…

"Dopo _quella notte_ …mi sono tormentata per giorni per comprendere come non fossi mai riuscita a vedere ciò che provavi per me. E poi mi sono chiesta perchè…perché mi avessi rivelato che mi amavi se per tanti anni ti eri tenuto nel cuore il tuo sentimento. Volevo allontanarti da me, ti ho costretto a farlo in una maniera atroce. Adesso posso comprendere cosa tu abbia provato e…e non sono riuscita a sostenere questo peso dentro di me…non ne ho avuto la forza. Per quanto possa sembrare assurdo…eri tu la causa della mia insicurezza…tu mi hai rivelato chi fossi e mi hai costretto ad ammettere chi ero. Ho cercato in mille modi di allontanare da me questa mancanza. Ti ritenevo responsabile…".

André si voltò, fu costretto ad osservarla.

L'accusa forte, intensamente e dolorosamente perfetta. E' inevitabile che chi ci mette a nudo diventi nemico perché unico responsabile di ciò che siamo costretti a vedere.

"Prima a Parigi poi a Limours e adesso quando ti ho taciuto di questo bambino…".

Un respiro fondo…

André aveva la sua dose di responsabilità Erano amici, si conoscevano da sempre.

Tenersi nel cuore un sentimento così forte per tanti anni gli aveva esaltato ed avvelenato l'esistenza al tempo stesso. Quel veleno l'aveva riversato su di lei che non aveva avuto colpa, in fondo, per non essersi accorta di quell'amore straziato.

"Dopo _quella notte_ …mi sono chiesto perché non fossi riuscito a restare lontano da te…" – ammise André – "Ti ho tradito. Avrei dovuto restare distante…".

"Tu pensi di avermi tradito…" – replicò lei severa – "Ma io l'ho fatto davvero. Ti ho tenuto lontano…di nuovo…nonostante avessi detto che ti amavo. Per punire me stessa. Ma questa volta tu hai agito diversamente. Mi hai fatto assaggiare il veleno della lontananza…il sottile desiderio che lacera la carne e brucia l'anima. Stavolta ero io a desiderarti forse per la prima volta nella mia vita…mi hai fatto vivere ciò che hai vissuto desiderando me mentre ero lontana, magari persa nel desiderio di un altro uomo…".

L'origine dell'odio…

Annidato nelle viscere. Cieco e profondo.

L'odio aveva preteso di averla.

Punirla per la sua mancanza, quella passata, quella di una vita vissuta a metà, senza vederlo, senza ascoltarlo.

"Adesso…mi sento un'estranea nel mio corpo, nella testa, nell'anima…non possiedo più alcuna certezza se non quella che mi viene da te e da ciò che io sono solo e soltanto accanto a te…".

"E sbagliato…" – sussurrò lui senza guardarla – "Permettimi di dirti che dovresti essere ed esistere a prescindere da me e da ciò che siamo. Tu…sei tu, unica…forte…e debole…come chiunque…".

André comprese l'errore che aveva portato minare l'ego di lei.

Tentava di rimediare, inconsciamente commise un altro errore.

L'aveva intuito ma non lo sapeva che Oscar era gelosa. Non se l'immaginava fino a quel punto.

La gelosia era sentimento troppo irruento e precario per far parte dell'immaginario di Oscar.

Disorientava e lei non amava ritrovarsi disorientata.

 _Esistere a prescindere da lui…_

Si, discorso sensato e corretto ma non quando la gelosia avvelenava.

Così si ritrovò lei.

L'appunto punse i sensi.

Oscar prese ad agitarsi.

 _Esistere a prescindere dall'altro…_

Dunque non c'era tempo d'acquietare la propria esistenza su quella dell'altro che subito tutto mutava aspetto e forma. Esistere comunque, che ciascuna esistenza percorre la propria strada diversa da quella dell'altro.

Le strade potrebbero non incontrarsi mai.

Le dita presero a correre nervosamente ai bottoncini del vestito. Gli abiti adattati avevano il pregio d'allacciarsi sul davanti così che la futura madre avrebbe potuto indossarli o toglierli abbastanza agevolmente da sola.

Uno dopo l'altro i bottoncini sgusciarono dagli occhielli. Non erano molti ma le parvero un'infinità

Non riusciva più a parlare, non voleva più ascoltare né la propria voce, né quella di lui.

Perse la cognizione del tempo impiegando il necessario per sfilare l'abito, il corsetto leggero, le calze, gli stivali…

Perse la cognizione dello spazio mentre prese ad avanzare verso l'acqua a passi piccoli, i piedi appoggiati sulla paglia, le mani distese lungo i fianchi a tenresi aggrappata alla camiciola aperta sulle spalle a coprire i fianchi.

Perse la cognizione di sé ascoltando il frusciare delle gambe che s'immergevano nel silenzio rotto dal frusciare del vento di fuori.

La pioggia picchiava sulle rocce, di fuori.

Silenzio irreale…

Silenzio muto.

André s'era fermato, in ginocchio.

Lo sguardo fisso alla parete grigia avanti a sé, in ascolto del gocciolare lieve dei rivoli d'acqua, sottili sentieri di luce che brillavano al calore del bracere, rivelando il labile passaggio tra il mondo di fuori e quello nascosto lì sotto. Tra il tempo presente, il loro, ed il tempo presente che scorreva fuori: una Rivoluzione, la lotta per la supremazia della monarchia, la malaria da sconfiggere, i campi da strappare alle paludi, i bambini a cui insegnare a leggere e scrivere, le viti da preparare per la fioritura della primavera, i puledri d'addestrare…

Tutto fuori da lì.

Il guscio di roccia li avrebbe protetti mentre il cuore avrebbe ripercorso la eco delle parole, il significato chiuso nello scorrere del tempo, terribile, crudo, doloroso, cupo, dipingendo un'esistenza lontanissima nel tempo, mai sopita, viva, furente, dentro di lei.

Evidentemente, non essersi resa conto dell'amore di Andrè, per Oscar era stato uno smacco troppo grande, una cicatrice profonda ed indelebile, che non aveva smesso di pulsare e bruciare solo perché lei aveva accettato quell'amore ed anzi quell'amore lo aveva fatto diventare proprio.

Si divideva dunque la coscienza, ogni volta in cui lei si ritrovava ad un bivio. Scegliere tra essere fedele a sé stessa, alla propria natura solitaria e rigida e fredda, od appoggiarsi a qualcuno, anche semplicemente lasciarsi amare da qualcuno.

Ogni volta era un dilemma.

Amare e lasciarsi amare e così rischiare d'affidarsi a qualcuno, accettando di scivolare nell'incertezza dell'affidamento, dell'amore, pur sempre sentimento distinto da sé stessi e dalla propria forza.

Dunque ogni volta tutto diveniva doloroso e dannatamente difficile. E questo poco o nulla aveva a che fare con quanto avvenuto sulla nave. Rappresentava l'essenza di un'indole ed un temperamento ben radicati nella coscienza, duri da scalfire, anche di fronte ad un amore così potente e sofferto.

Forse André avrebbe voluto che lei avesse accettato questo.

Dunque non era bastato e non sarebbe bastato mai, nemmeno in mille anni della loro vita, qualora l'avessero potuta vivere, adorarla, saziarsi della carne, bruciare nel suo respiro, ripercorrere mille e mille volte il corpo sfiorandolo con lo sguardo, nutrendosi di lei, nel chiuso del cuore e nel segreto della mente.

Altro era il divenire dell'amore che non fosse solo un corpo assieme all'altro, solo unione di sensi.

Altro è il percorso che compie un'anima per conoscere sé stessa e poi sé stessa assieme all'altra.

Altro è il divenire dell'anima composita e per questo unica.

Percorso che non giunge mai ad una fine ma è sempre in movimento.

Percorso capace di avvolgersi su sé stesso e contorcersi nel dolore dell'incertezza e del nulla.

Oppure di liberarsi e librarsi nell'infinito della storia e del tempo che scorre.

André l'aveva compreso.

Dolorosamente, ma l'aveva compreso.

Si voltò, prese a cercarla, lo sguardo un poco appannato dal riverbero del fuoco scrutò sul masso, i vestiti ben ripiegati.

Lei non c'era.

E si che l'antro non era particolarmente grande.

"Dove…".

I sensi si lasciarono guidare dallo sciacquio dell'acqua, le parole morirono sulle labbra nella penombra l'intravide mentre era ferma, l'acqua fino sopra il ginocchio, la camiciola umida e gonfia ed un poco abbandonata a lasciar scoprire la schiena bianca e le spalle tonde e pallide.

Un gesto lieve…

Le dita sciolsero il nastro che legava i capelli, la schiena scomparve velata dalla massa chiara, ambrata dalla luce del bracere, appena mossa, le ciocche aggiustate, le più ribelli ammaestrate.

Gesti nuovi, ancora sconosciuti ad entrambi, che non avevano avuto tempo di amarsi davvero, in silenzio…

Le dita presero a sfiorare il pelo dell'acqua, quasi con soggezione, come a chiedere il permesso di violare il luogo evanescente e pulito, la superficie increspata da cerchi concentrici sempre più ampi ed agitati di contro al respiro che s'acquietava annusando l'aria odorosa di muffa e di felci e di menta.

Nessun rumore, se non il quieto soffiare del vento, poco più in alto ed il picchiare intenso della pioggia, di fuori, sule rocce e sui brandelli di prato.

Oscar si voltò un istante.

Il passo interrotto, lo sguardo dolce, tolsero il respiro, come se lui non l'avesse mai vista davvero prima di allora, non così, che il cuore quasi si perse.

Ed il passato forse travolto come non fosse davvero mai esistito.

Lo sguardo allo sguardo perché lui la vedesse.

Lui la vide.

Il corpo rinato, d'una bellezza diversa, morbida ma asciutta, lieve ma intensa.

Il seno più generoso di come lo ricordava, nascosto, intravisto sotto la camicia.

Il ventre non più solo accennato.

La curva sinuosa della schiena e dei glutei.

Silenzio…

Lo sguardo ridiscese all'acqua, in attesa, in ascolto della silenziosa decisione dello sposo.

Il corpo prese a scendere nell'ombra grigia, ricamando onde perfette e lente che s'allargavano al passaggio, scivolando leggero dentro il liquido calmo e caldo ed accogliente.

Il calore avvolse carne e pensieri.

Il corpo s'immerse ancora un poco, il bianco della camicia si scurì inzuppato d'acqua.

 _Lasciati avvolgere…_

 _Lava le ferite…_

 _Dell'anima e del corpo._

 _Vergogna, disgusto…_

 _Paura, tristezza…_

 _Fuga, tradimento, abbandono, resa, sconfitta._

Il luogo raccolto, silenzioso, il cenno di vento, l'odore dell'acqua…

Il corpo avvolto dal tepore…

Il corpo affranto risorgeva…

Scorreva il tremore nelle vene…

 _L'acqua scorre addosso…_

 _Braccia, spalle, schiena, gambe…_

 _Un passo dopo l'altro…_

 _I seni teneri, il sesso morbido…_

 _L'acqua t'accoglie per tornare alla vita._

Onde concentriche s'elevarono dal profondo della coscienza, dall'abisso dell'io più nascosto.

Onde che avvolgevano e poi si disperdevano.

Onde che trasportavano il dolore sordo, quello mai rivelato, oscuro…

Onde che lavavano via tutto ciò da cui voleva essere lavata e liberata e salvata.

Forse da sé stessa.

La rabbia di non aver compreso l'amore, d'averlo conosciuto troppo tardi che la vita non avrebbe concesso altro tempo.

E poi aver soffocato il cuore troppo a lungo e non aver dato voce a ciò che voleva davvero.

E forse da quella resistenza che la prendeva e le impediva d'affidarsi agli altri, padrona della vita e dei sentimenti.

 _Acqua..._

 _Acqua immobile…_

 _Onde concentriche e perfette…_

 _Antro chiuso protetto dal vento…_

 _Oppressione di cuore e gola chiusa e poi accarezzata, a sciogliere una lacrima e poi un'altra ancora._

 _Acqua…_

 _E poi brace, sotto la cenere, un soffio leggero a ravvivarla…_

 _Calore…_

 _Tiepido appiglio…_

 _Portami con te…_

 _Portami dove siamo già stati, noi, sempre._

 _Anche quando ancora non eravamo noi._

 _Portami con te e lascia che sia per te ciò che desideri…_

 _Portami con te per ogni giorno che verrà, per tutti quelli che avremo ed anche per quelli in cui saremo divisi._

 _Acqua…_

 _Tiepido sollevarsi dei sensi…_

 _Calore che scivola su ogni parte di sé…_

 _E fuoco…_

 _Scintilla sotto cenere calda e mai domata._

 _Fuoco nelle vene nell'istante in cui accolse l'incedere dello sposo._

 _Sposa da sempre._

Il corpo alle spalle, vicino…

Non la sfiorò, non la toccò.

Ombra che non può ancora usurpare il regno della luce…

"Non farò nulla che non vorrai…mai più…" – sussurrò André alle spalle.

Oscar non rispose, il corpo ondeggiò un poco lambito dall'acqua, prendendo a cadere all'indietro per colmare il labile spazio che li divideva.

 _Lo voglio…_

Lo disse senza dire una parola.

André si ritrovò il corpo di lei adagiato al proprio, le mani di Oscar raggiunsero le sue mani, le dita s'intrecciarono e lei le condusse su, a sé, al petto, adagiandole sopra.

 _Lo voglio…_

Lo disse ancora senza dire una parola.

Guidò le dita che si chiusero sulla stoffa della camicia, scostandola piano, le dita sfiorarono i seni…

L'indumento scivolò giù, ancora di più, uno sbuffetto sull'acqua.

Le mani guidarono le mani sui fianchi, le mani s'appoggiarono assaggiando la consistenza lieve…

Diversa…

"Allora…" – sussurrò lui piano – "Non voltarti…"

Un sussulto…

Lo sguardo si sgranò fissando un punto avanti a sé, seppure lontano nel tempo.

Oscar sorrise, un sorriso lieve, le dita s'inanellarono ancora di più alle dita di lui.

La voce di André alle spalle…

Come allora.

A parti invertite.

Il sottile gioco funzionava ugualmente adagiato sul respiro, sul calore disperso del corpo ritrovato.

"Va bene…" – annuì lei, chiudendo gli occhi, in piedi, le gambe lambite dall'acqua, saldamente appoggiata a lui, le braccia ripiegate sul ventre. Tutte e quattro le mani erano aperte e poggiavano lì, per ascoltarsi attraverso un'altra vita.

Obbedì, pazza del desiderio d'obbedire, accogliendo un ordine che voleva vivere ed eseguire fin nelle viscere.

Occhi chiusi, nessuna parola, il petto s'impresse lentamente contro la schiena, il battito s'ampliava in lei, conosciuto. Ne comprendeva la cadenza, un poco più veloce del solito.

Stavolta fu lei a ritrovarsi in attesa, anche se adesso si conoscevano, si amavano, si erano già amati.

Si stupì dell'intenso fremere dei muscoli mentre le mani di André accarezzavano le braccia umide, su e giù, in una sorta di lenta tortura che provocava brividi di freddo e respiri di calore.

Le dita la sfiorarono, il sesso piegato dal respiro respirato piano lì, vicino all'orecchio.

Godersi anche così, vicinissimi eppure a mala pena lambiti l'uno dal corpo dell'altra.

Ombra conosciuta che rinasce attraverso una luce nuova.

Un sussulto più intenso innalzato dallo sciabordio dell'acqua, Oscar riaprì gli occhi, in piedi, la mente colpita ed espansa dall'istintivo desiderio di voltarsi.

"No…aspetta…" – sussurrò André di nuovo, un filo di voce, accompagnato dal dorso della mano che solcava la schiena nuda, le vertebre ad una ad una.

La bocca assaggiava, rivelando lievi sussurri a lambire il respiro.

Il consenso acquisito carezza dopo carezza.

L'assenso silenzioso respirato appena.

Ascoltava sé stessa rivelata dall'incedere delle mani di lui.

Ascoltava sé stessa ricongiungersi a lui, non solo lì, ma altrove, per ogni volta e per ogni luogo in cui si erano amati, con dolcezza o con rabbia, con passione e con disprezzo.

Tutto scorreva all'indietro, alla tiepida stanza dove lui s'era rifugiato dopo averla ritrovata e tirata fuori dai folli istinti di demoni venuti dal nulla, là dove erano rimasti impigliati il desiderio e lo stupore ed il sussulto di sfiorarsi.

E poi indietro, ancora nel cuore resinoso dell'Auvergne.

E dopo ancora, indietro, nel caos salmastro di Marsiglia.

E ancora più indietro…

Nella lurida e beffarda corte di Parigi.

E ancora…

Ancora…

Là, sotto il cielo di stelle e di lucciole…

Le mani inanellate si mossero, la camicia aperta, sfilata lungo le braccia, abbandonata all'acqua. S'impose di restare ferma, in piedi.

Fuoco ardeva, ora che le era accanto

Sentì il viso avvicinarsi. Sentì che lui l'annusava, in cerca del sentore segreto e sensuale della curva del collo.

Le dita fredde s'appoggiarono alla schiena allargandosi, accarezzando, scorrendo.

Fuoco l'avvolse mentre le braccia di lui si chiusero su di sé.

Le labbra s'aprirono lì, sulla curva della spalla. Le labbra succhiarono piano, i denti morsero piano, la lingua lambì baciando la pelle, sollevando il fremito che corse lungo la schiena.

Fuoco prese il respiro mentre le dita si strinsero rispondendo all'affondo lieve.

Il fremito, il desiderio di voltarsi ed abbracciarlo…

Fuoco attraversò la carne immaginando d'incedere e lasciarsi avvolgere e bruciare…

Si stupì. Si conoscevano ormai, eppure l'incedere, ogni incedere, appariva sorprendente, nuovo, inusuale, sublime.

Le labbra aperte e la lingua scorsero sul collo, aspirando la linea severa delle arterie, saggiando il rimbombo del cuore.

Le labbra scivolavano ed innalzavano il respiro…

Un brivido sussultò nei muscoli, lo sguardo s'aprì sgranato, si ritrovò ad ascoltare l'incedere morbido del bacio sulla spalla. Si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi, di nuovo, immersa nel contatto, nell'odore istintivo di lui, nel respiro lieve, lievissimo. Tutto colmava i sensi degli istanti già vissuti anch'essi incisi nella carne, come cicatrice di azzardi interrotti ma non dispersi. Semplicemente sospesi.

Si conoscevano.

Le dita non esitarono e proseguirono correndo giù, ai fianchi.

"André…" – l'interrogò con la voce, le parve di vederlo, seppure alle spalle.

Intuì la nudità fremere. Percepì l'abbraccio intenso…

"Lasciami fare…" – continuò lui e nella voce il senso dell'assoluto e del proibito.

Nessuna risposta. Tacito consenso…

 _Lo voglio…_

L'abbraccio dei muscoli si confuse a quello morbido dell'acqua.

Vertigini impercettibili, istanti sospesi alla ricerca dell'attesa che s'ampliava, tiepido contatto col corpo di lei, dietro, a sfiorarlo ora. Tutto.

Altri istanti...

Il respiro tiepido la colpì ampliandosi al lento scorrere delle labbra, la mano destra accarezzò il volto, i denti si sporsero a mordere piano il collo.

Tutto inesorabilmente lento ed intenso, così come era accaduto a lei.

La voleva...

La volevano le sue mani, la sua bocca, il suo naso...

La voleva ascoltare, mentre il respiro s'innalzava ed il corpo prendeva a fremere…

La voleva lì, voleva assaggiarla essere sua, plasmarla come lei c'era riuscita con lui.

Senza pudore…

Senza incertezze...

Senza timore.

Amare infonde coraggio, intenso e sublime.

Amare incute paura…

Amare non cura e non guarisce…

"Ricordi?" – chiese.

Lei annuì, senza rispondere.

"Non l'ho mai dimenticato..." – ammise André.

"Nemmeno io..." – il respiro si troncò, in ascolto di carezze più intense, a marcare i muscoli asciutti, a sollecitare il sesso immerso…

"Non farò nulla che tu non voglia…ma…".

Tremava…

Temeva….

"Vorrei abbracciarti…" – lo prevenne lei, la voce spezzata.

Come allora...

 _Un respiro…_

 _Un'onda…_

 _Vertigini…_

"Va bene…" – acconsentì lui – "Resta così però…".

Compromesso dignitoso. Come allora.

Ripetizione di gesti, un sorriso strappato, Oscar scivolò con la mano sul fianco di lui, all'indietro, l'avambraccio scorse la pelle del fianco, nudo, il polso ruotò di poco per adagiarsi sul gluteo teso e libero.

Il contatto acquietò la smania, la lieve pressione delle dita saggiò la consistenza piena dei muscoli.

L'abbraccio si fece più intenso…

Il respiro caldo, un poco trattenuto, si sciolse lungo la spalla.

 _Vertigini…_

 _Baci morsi a ripercorrere i fasci dei muscoli, le nervature del collo e delle spalle..._

 _Baci morbidi, risucchiati, silenziosi..._

 _Che solo il respiro avrebbe fatto più rumore._

 _Acqua da cui sorgeva fuoco…_

D'istinto, di nuovo provò a voltarsi.

Contatto ambrato e lieve mentre il sangue si sollevava assieme al respiro.

Orgasmo sorgeva, lontano, appena intuito, appena affacciato sul sesso...

Orgasmo esplodeva nella mente, già impresso attraverso il ricordo.

Non ce la faceva a restare così, senza correre allo sguardo, alla bocca.

La forzatura del busto s'impresse su di lui che invece di scansarsi aderì ancora di più per impedirle di voltarsi.

"No…" - la voce spezzata e lei obbedì, lasciandosi prendere dallo spasmo dell'attesa.

Strano combattimento…

Le mani scivolarono attraverso il petto, scorrendo sui fianchi, aprendosi dolcemente sul ventre, assaggiando la rotondità sorprendente e poi correndo ancora, piano...

Le dita s'insinuarono a lambire il sesso ed il corpo s'impresse da dietro, per imprimersi sul sesso come volesse davvero posarsi sulla carne morbida ed accogliente.

L'acqua lambiva i muscoli, le dita lambivano i sensi…

La mente aveva preso a vorticare lontano, risucchiata, implosa, nell'incedere lento e costante e senza scampo dell'incessante afflusso, i muscoli tesi e malleabili al tempo stesso, argilla da plasmare piano, per non rischiare di rompere l'incanto.

All'unisono si sollevarono i respiri, gli occhi chiusi, nel silenzio, nutrendosi d'un orgasmo immaginato che incedeva da lontano nella mente prima ancora che nella carne.

Ascoltarsi l'uno dentro l'altra, di nuovo, non più come allora, ma com'erano adesso.

André non respirò quasi e prese a voltarla piano, forzando l'abbraccio, mentre lei si lasciava voltare, cedendo a sé stessa e a lui.

Lui la guidava e lei lo lasciava fare.

Un istante alla volta…

Piano...

Le mani si strinsero ai fianchi.

"Guardami!" – chiese imponendo d'aprire gli occhi, lì, il corpo addosso, abbracciato, senza stringerla, vicinissimo. Voleva che lei lo guardasse, voleva sfidarla ed essere sfidato ad accettarsi attraverso ogni senso, dal tatto, allo sguardo…

Le parole non erano necessarie.

Si conoscevano da sempre, in fondo ma si erano perduti e dovevano ritrovarsi - non quelli di prima, non quelli di un tempo, non quelli che non erano stati ma quelli che erano divenuti - intuirsi, un muscolo alla volta, una carezza alla volta, le dita impresse piano nella carne liscia, lambita dall'acqua e dall'attesa.

Si conoscevano e dovevano ritrovarsi nel loro istante…

Sempre nuovo e sempre diverso e in fondo sempre lo stesso.

Fuoco chiesero le labbra su quelle di lui, morbide, dolci, avide di desiderio.

Bocca contro bocca…

Aperte, respirate assieme, ferme e poi mobili a prendersi e lasciarsi e succhiarsi e mordersi e lasciarsi di nuovo.

Fuoco sorse dall'acqua, onde di piacere attraverso i sensi.

Gli occhi presero a fissarsi.

Le dita sfiorarono la bocca…

"Anche queste labbra…" – sussurrò piano, guardandolo.

André non comprendeva.

"Anche queste labbra sono state sfiorate…".

Comprese André ch'era stato abile a minare il cuore di lei a quel modo. Un'abilità rabbiosa, non esaltata od eclatante, ma pur sempre sporca e livida.

"Sono tue…" – le rispose piano, intuendo il velato rimprovero, lo strazio della sottile gelosia, che amarsi rende davvero insicuri, persino di labbra sfiorate appena.

"Lo sono sempre state…".

"Come le mie di te…" – rispose lei.

"Perdon…" – André tentò di chiederlo.

Lei premette le dita sulle labbra, tacita richiesta a non dire nulla. Negò - "Non devi…".

Le parole faticavano ad uscire.

Un respiro fondo…

Si affidò di nuovo alla bocca, premette forte, quasi con rabbia sulle labbra di lui.

"Baciami! Ancora!".

Le mani si sollevarono, gli prese la testa, le dita affondarono nei capelli, la bocca avvinghiata alla bocca…

André rimase lì a ricambiare il bacio feroce…

Le afferò i polsi per staccarsi che no, non era così che doveva essere.

Nello sguardo un'ombra…

Nella voce, lacrime imprigionate…

La bocca si distolse…

"No!" – negò con la testa, con lo sguardo severo.

La voleva amare, non voleva essere amante. Non voleva che lei fosse solo amante…

"André…" – lei l'interrogò, glielo chiese perché quell'incedere non andasse bene.

Le braccia si strinsero, l'avvolsero, si chiusero su di lui, così che poté sentirlo e sentire il desiderio di sé.

Il fremito che l'aveva tormentata nelle lunghe notti solitarie parve acquietarsi, soddisfatto dell'abbraccio potente ed assoluto.

André non rispose, combattuto tra il desiderio d'averla e…

Si strinse a lei ancora di più, chiese della bocca, del respiro caldo, conosciuto, amato.

Si sarebbe perduto di nuovo…

Percepì il corpo morbido, i seni contro contro di sé, a regalargli l'intensa sensualità che incedeva, conosciuta ed al tempo stesso inaspettata.

Il palmo scivolò su di essi, quasi timoroso, li accarezzò trattenendoli, accogliendoli, mentre il sangue prendeva a scorrere, la mente a perdersi, le gambe a cedere.

Il respiro imprigionato nel contatto si contrasse in un gemito soffocato.

Lo voleva, non si ritrasse…

La propria voce prese ad espandersi a ritroso, nella crudele cessione di sé ad altre mani, ad altro respiro, che tutto di nuovo si confondeva, si degradava infangato e corrotto.

Inaspettato il cuore rincorse un battito disarmonico, beffardo, inconcepibile.

La gola si chiuse, il corpo s'irrigidì.

Oscar forzò l'abbraccio, morse le labbra…

"Non lasciarmi!".

Un ordine a lui ed a sé stessa.

No…

Si staccò, scostandosi, gli occhi sgranati alla massa d'acqua divenuta estranea, raffreddata all'improvviso, solo perch'era lei a sentire freddo.

Un brivido la percorse. Il freddo l'avvolse, di nuovo, pietrificando ogni gesto, ogni disperato tentativo di amare, di amare sé stessa e di amare lui.

Provò a slacciarsi dall'abbraccio.

André la strinse di più.

"Non ti lascio!" – quasi un rimprovero a sé stesso – "Non accadrà di nuovo!".

Le braccia scivolarono lungo il corpo per richiudersi su di sé e frapporsi tra sé e André.

Oscar si ritrovava incapace di forzare sé stessa al proprio desiderio.

Di nuovo, come allora, lì tra le braccia di André.

Lo comprese che non era lui che Oscar rifiutava. Era un altro.

O forse si, anche lui adesso lei rifiutava.

Se lui non poteva emerdare i torti d'un demone doveva emerdare almeno i propri.

La strinse. La voce tentò di cullare la resa…

"Oscar…" – sussurrò piano, stringendosi a lei per contenere dolore e paura che le aveva rimproverato d'aver tenuti per sé - "Ti sento…amore mio…sento la tua paura…il tuo dolore…anch'io ho paura sai!? Non sono riuscito a proteggerti…non ho impedito che ti facessero del male…e io stesso…io stesso ti ho ferito in maniera indicibile…non lo meritavi…in nessun caso meritavi il mio rancore…".

"Non è così! Sono io…io non posso amarti André…non ne sono capace…non saprò mai amarti come meriti e come stento persino ad immaginare…il mio dolore…è mio…non voglio che sia tu a portarne il peso…".

"Ti sbagli…".

André si staccò, chiese il viso, chiese che lei ascoltasse.

Voleva vederla e voleva che lei lo guardasse mentre le diceva che se battaglia era stata allora lei ne era uscita vincitrice.

Perche lui l'aveva amata e sentita anche quando s'erano amati solo come amanti.

Bizzarro gioco di parole dal peso indicibile.

"Ti ho desiderato…tu non sai quanto…più cercavo di distogliermi da te…per ciò che era accaduto, per ciò di cui t'accusavo…e più ti ritrovavo nella mia testa. Mi maledivo…".

"Non sono mai stata tenera con te…".

"Si, d'accordo ma pensavo d'averlo accettato il passato. E invece…non riuscivo a dimenticarti…a relegarti lontano…".

"Sei stato costretto da una vita a comportarti così…".

Il senso era quello. André non aveva mai potuto scegliere e ora che poteva farlo, per assurdo che fosse…

"Avevo deciso di essere io a dettare le condizioni… solo io!" – ruggì basso e severo, sprezzante di sé stesso, che non era lei che non sapeva amare – "Ho pensato che tu non fossi mai cambiata…popo tutto quello che ci eravamo detti…dopo che tu avevi detto di amarmi…non potevo credere che, ancora una volta, tu non avessi trovato la forza di aprirti a me e dirmi subito di questo bambino…"

Un respiro fondo…

"E' stato il mio dannato orgoglio…mi sono fatto scudo del mio stupido orgoglio…".

Oscar sorrise…

Un sorriso amaro…

"Hai avuto un'ottima insegnante s'è per questo!".

"Non scherzare! Non ti sono stato vicino, neppure un istante, dopo che ho saputo come stavi! Avrei dovuto comprendere cosa poteva essere accaduto e non lasciarmi accecare dal risentimento…e…Dio…questo bambino…questo bambino sei tu…è dentro di te…questo era tutto ciò ch'era necessario sapere…".

Rabbia…

Riversata su di lei…

Lei ch'era cresciuta dovendo bastare a sé stessa e così s'era comportata.

Rabbia d'esser sempre stato servo.

E d'essersi pensato ancora servo, relegato nell'attesa di conoscere la decisione che lei avrebbe preso in solitudine.

Rabbia al pensiero che lei fosse incapace di affidarsi e di fidarsi di lui.

L'evento aveva rivelato la fragilità.

L'amore nato da poco, anche se radicato nelle esistenze, non avrebbe potuto da solo salvarli e mantenerli saldi.

Amarsi essendo unici, unirsi essendo diversi.

L'amore non cura e non guarisce…

Nel rigagnolo nero della vita trascorsa, s'erano riversati innocui rivoli di angoscia, sempre più gonfi, fiumi carichi di ricordi, giornate passate a nutrirsi di uno sguardo, magari feroce, di pugni stretti alle redini, fin quasi a sentire le dita scricchiolare, di occhiate furtive ad una finestra illuminata e lontana ed irraggiungibile, di bicchieri di vino vuoti e la mente perduta a naufragare senza più sogni.

Ricordi di una vita trascorsa ad aspettare un cenno, a scorgere labbra inarcate o capelli sfiorati dal vento e null'altro…

Troppo…

Impossibile da cancellare in un istante.

Non sarebbe bastata alla loro vita una notte di luna piena e di lucciole per trasformare l'esistenza in certezza.

Il solco scavato dal tempo trascorso era profondo, entrambi avevano tentato di attraversarlo, senza conoscere quanto esso fosse fondo, senza sapere come superarlo.

Ed era accaduto, in quella strada, di incrociare un viandante malvagio, di fronte al quale si erano smarriti.

O forse no.

Forse semplicemente s'erano ritrovati capaci di bastare a sé stessi e amarsi ugualmente, legati ma senza legami, entità unica ma capaci di vivere distintamente l'uno dall'altro.

"Posso solo dirti che…ti amo…" – sussurrò André – " Ti ho sempre amato…anche quando ho cercato di cancellarti dalla mia mente…anche quando ho cercato di odiarti per punirti del tuo silenzio…della tua lontananza…avevi ragione tu…".

Sentirselo dire di nuovo.

E lei glielo chiese…

Insicura…

"Tu mi ami?".

Lo guardò.

Non voleva ammetterlo ma gli piaceva sentirselo dire, anche se non glielo avrebbe mai chiesto.

Annuì André.

Temeva che quell'amore fosse divenuto altro, bene assoluto e fungido che sempre sarebbe scorso tra loro. Non era quell'amore che voleva.

"Accusarti di non saper amare è stato imperdonabile…come se non sapessi ciò che è stata la tua vita! E quando ho compreso il mio errore…non sapevo più come dirti che non era così e che io non avevo mai smesso di amarti e…e amarti ed essere stato capace di ferirti in quel modo…non credevo sarei stato capace di tanto…".

L'aveva temuto anche lei.

Ma all'Inferno si deve pur scendere per poter risalire.

"Ho temuto di non essere in grado di sopportare più nulla, di non essere capace accettare ciò che ci stava accadendo. Non trovavo più la forza di restarti accanto, nonostante tutto, nonostante la tua freddezza e la tua lontananza. Era come se mi fossi ribellato a me stesso e mi fossi reso conto di non riuscire a vedere più nulla, nemmeno ciò che ti era accaduto ed il male che poteva averti fatto quell'uomo. Né quello che ti ho fatto io…".

"Basta!" – la voce aveva preso a tremare.

"No!" – s'imputò lui – "Devi sapere! Devi sapere che la mia mente ha iniziato a vagare in un mare di disperazione e non lo dico per giustificarmi. La disperazione impedisce di vedere chiaramente la direzione da prendere. Avevo deciso che non avrei più accettato nulla che non fossi stato solo io, soltanto io, a volere…".

Fuoco riprese a bruciare…

Sorprendente che l'amore sia così forte da insinuarsi e prendersi gioco persino dell'odio.

"Ho…" – la voce incerta, il tono sofferente – "Preso…te…".

"No!".

"Si invece…".

"No…" - fu lei a negare questa volta. Non accettava il termine gretto e cinico - "Te lo ripeto…non hai preso nulla! Non ho fatto nulla che anch'io non volessi!".

"Sta bene…ma resta che non mi sono curato di ciò che avevi nel cuore. Ho sbagliato…credimi…ed il mio errore è divenuto ogni giorno più soffocante…mi sono annientato con le mie stesse mani, perché dopo quello che ti avevo fatto ho temuto che non mi avresti più accettato…e…tu…".

Sorprendenti s'erano rovesciati i ruoli.

André colmava la paura di lei con la propria.

"Non potrei mai smettere di ripeterlo a te e a me stesso! Ti amo! Amo la tua coscienza, la tua forza, la tua caparbietà, la tua testardaggine, la tua fierezza e si…anche la tua incoscienza! Oh…amo il tuo desiderio di combattere per la libertà…e spenderti per gli altri…e saper vedere gli altri…amo la tua intransigenza…la tua sfrontatezza nel desiderarmi…amo la tua paura…è sempre stato così e così sarà sempre. Sei stata tu…è stato il tuo amore a farmi comprendere tutto questo…".

Oscar l'osservava.

Il viso conosciuto, avanti a sé.

 _Osserva…_

 _La sua bocca…_

 _Le labbra._

 _Osserva…_

 _Si muovono lente, morbide…_

 _Lasciano scorrere pensieri dolorosi…_

Oscar appoggiò di nuovo l'indice sulle labbra di André

Lo guardò.

 _Basta…_

Glielo disse, senza dirglielo.

"Un tempo queste sarebbero state parole che avrei dovuto dirti io. Un tempo fosti tu con la tua forza e il tuo coraggio a farmi comprendere il tuo amore per me e a consentirmi di vederlo nascere dentro di me. Quindi sarei stata io a farti comprendere che mi ami…che mi ami realmente!? E come avrei fatto?".

Domanda retorica.

Gli piaceva sentirsi dire che lui l'amava. Gli piaceva immaginare d'esser anche lei capace di amare, davvero.

"Perché tu ami me!" – le mani afferrarono la testa, la strinsero un poco – "Perché tu sai amare e amarmi al di sopra di ciò che tu stessa senti realmente. E' vero, la disperazione o la vergogna possono sopraffare il desiderio…e anche la paura di soffrire o di far soffrire chi amiamo. Amare…accettarsi…non esiste un unico modo di amare…non esiste un solo modo di amare. Ne esiste uno per ogni persona che ama. Sono stato un vero pazzo ed un egoista a pensare che il tuo amore fosse identico al mio. Che tu dovessi amarmi come intendevo io! Tu sei Oscar…e mi ami…e io amo te. Siamo diversi. Quando dicesti di amarmi, il passato era come svanito, non esisteva più. Questo è stato il mio errore. Prendere il passato come riferimento, senza comprendere che si deve guardare anche al futuro…il futuro…".

Le dita scorsero alla fronte scostando i capelli umidi.

Le dita strinsero le tempie.

 _Basta…_

Glielo disse senza dirglielo.

"Non mi sono mai soffermato a scorgere ciò che può esserci davanti a noi…non sono bravo a muovermi nel futuro…".

Pensiero piantato come lama nel cuore. Nemmeno André era più certo di poter amare ancora, incondizionatamente, sentimento forse contaminato e compromesso dall'assurdo comportamento, dall'idea d'un amore corrotto dalla sola e pura emozione irruenta, irrazionale, fisica.

Fuoco pulsò nelle viscere…

Amore era anche quello…

Mai domato, mai spento.

Sussurrò fuoco precipitando i sensi…

 _Il baratro, il salto, il volo…_

 _La spinta più intensa rovesciata piano, lenta, dentro, giù, nel fondo…_

 _La spinta…_

 _Costretta ad aggrapparsi di più per non abbandonarlo._

 _Piano, lentamente…_

 _Un altro affondo…_

 _Più intenso, più veloce…_

 _Una spinta contratta…_

 _Non avevano atteso, nessuno dei due._

 _Affondo, sollievo dell'incessante premersi contro..._

 _Tormento che annienta…_

 _Il corpo sussulta, arcuandosi, tendendosi fino allo spasimo…_

 _Una spinta…_

 _Il corpo si piega, si apre, si scopre, trema…_

Istante dopo istante…

Amore diviene flusso di vita, si adatta, si assopisce, divampa…

Si dissolve come nebbia al mattino, oscura come fumo nell'aria…

Non esiste amore uguale…

Esso è fuoco che fonde corpo e mente e cuore degli amanti, come cera…

Ne prende la forma, disfa e cola e brilla e brucia…

E poi cambia forma ed aspetto e consistenza come cambiano aspetto e consistenza i corpi degli amanti.

Per ogni volta che si amano.

Non distolse lo sguardo. Non più.

André scorse l'ombra cupa che velava l'indefinito azzurro.

 _Di che colore sono i suoi occhi adesso?_

 _Indaco, viola, azzurro, fiordaliso…_

 _Cielo o mare…_

 _Tristezza o paura…_

 _Desiderio o pazzia…_

 _Tutto e nulla…_

 _Tutto ciò ch'è sempre in movimento, ecco di quale colore sono._

Il peso della responsabilità dei silenzi e della mancanza d'affidamento. Tutto aveva demolito le certezze di André. S'era demolito da sé, lei, spina nel cuore, ostinata a pungere e premere e straziare…

Quella spina era lì, a premere e far sanguinare.

La spina si contrasse, il respiro gemette…

Le dita s'appoggiarono di nuovo sulle labbra.

Stavolta il contatto fu intenso e silenzioso.

Non c'erano più parole…

Tutto era stato detto.

Silenziosamente i corpi avevano continuato a muoversi, impercettibile danza, avvolti dall'acqua che lambiva il petto.

Silenziosamente avevano continuato a guardarsi.

Percorse la linea del viso, i capelli arruffati, umidi, la frangia a nascondere l'antica ferita che aveva tolto per sempre la luce all'occhio sinistro e posato sul cuore di lei per l'eternità la colpa del sacrificio.

Il collo, le spalle, i muscoli forgiati dal duro lavoro nei Soldati della Guardia prima e alla tenuta dopo.

Osservò la luce dello sguardo…

Sapeva che quella luce era lei.

Sul volto si rifletteva la propria immagine.

Anche André la vide riflessa dentro di sé, senza vederla.

Non era con gli occhi che si osservavano.

Si accostò, un gesto di tenerezza, un abbraccio pieno ed intenso, per dirglielo che l'amava, ma non come era stato.

Fuoco cresceva istante dopo istante, impeto dilagante, appena smorzato dalla richiesta di perdono.

"Non voglio farti del male. Ti desidero tanto, tu non puoi immaginare…ma….saprò aspettarti… potrò perderti mille volte e mille volte ti ritroverò…" – sussurrò piano vicino al viso.

Parlava a lei, parlava a sè stesso.

Lei ascoltò le parole, ascoltò sè stessa, il brivido lento e sublime che attraversò i sensi, scivolando leggero sulla pelle a sciogliere ogni resistenza, a colmare la distanza che avevano messo tra loro.

"No…" – rispose piano.

Le dita s'inanellarono di nuovo.

Lo sguardo diretto…

"Io sono qui…non ti lascio…" – fu lei a dirlo, per dirlo a sé stessa e a lui.

L'azzurro cupo e vivido, si posò sullo sguardo di André.

L'attraversò come anche le parole…

"Abbracciami…ti prego…".

Fuoco risorse e chiese…

Bruciò lì, in mezzo all'acqua calma e lieve.

"Ho bisogno di te…abbiamo bisogno di te…".

Le braccia si chiusero, abbracciandolo, le mani affondarono nei capelli, le dita chiuse, immobili, la bocca sulla bocca, a raccogliersi e tenersi lì, palpito dopo palpito, tocco incerto e poi teso.

Tiepidi baci, la bocca sulla bocca aperta a respirarsi…

Intensi affondi, caldi e senza respiro…

I corpi sollevati dall'acqua scivolarono a danzare assieme, lenti, contendendosi spazi e tempi, adagiandosi sui muscoli lisci e umidi, disegnando concentriche, ruotando piano l'uno di fronte all'altra.

André la spinse indietro, ancora ed ancora, piano, la chiuse in un abbraccio, la baciò stringendola, portandola con sé, poco più giù, sotto l'acqua, chiedendo della bocca e del respiro che divenne suo.

Le labbra sigillate si amarono piano, le lingue si confusero toccandosi intensamente, godendo della stilla di piacere insinuata dal brivido d'essere senza respiro, di non potersi giovare dell'aria, d'affidarsi al respiro dell'altro, di fidarsi dell'altro.

Galleggiarono avvolti, abbracciati, sott'acqua.

Una spinta e lui la riportò fuori, tenendola a sé, staccandosi, prendendo aria così come fece lei…

"André…che…".

Le concesse solo un istante, le chiuse la bocca, un altro bacio, la testa premuta contro di sé…

"Respirami…" – sussurrò piano staccandosi – "Ricordi? Te lo chiesi quel giorno…quando ero stato colpito…non potevo morire…non dovevo morire! Ti chiesi di prendermi e respirare assieme a te…ora lo farò per te se lo consentirai…".

Il respiro s'innalzò…

"Respirami…" – ripetè, lei tra le braccia, lei che si fece piccola - lei, piccola - nonostante avesse dovuto lottare da tutta una vita per essere ferma e forte, quasi a voler scomparire in lui, nel suo abbraccio, a raccogliersi per sentirsi finalmente al sicuro, unica eppure unita a lui.

 _Ascolta…_

 _Le sue braccia ti abbracciano, ti chiudono a lui, ma adesso sei libera di ascoltarti…_

 _Non resistere più._

 _Non avere più paura._

 _Sei sua…_

 _Sua, libera di esserlo…_

 _Lascialo entrare, lascia che sia…_

 _Amalo e lasciati amare…_

Fuoco sconvolse i sensi innalzandoli…

Fuoco attraversò vene cuore e gola…

Fuoco chiuse le braccia a lui.

Fuoco condusse le mani ad accarezzarlo e mordere piano le labbra, le bocche aperte, di nuovo immobili, a respirarsi, riconoscersi, stupirsi d'esser sempre gli stessi e di non esserlo più.

Fuoco colmò l'infinito tempo trascorso divisi…

 _Ascolta…_

 _Le sue braccia ti abbracciano, tenere e forti, inquiete e fulgide._

 _Scosta i suoi capelli, annusa l'odore un poco aspro della paura e della resa…_

 _Mordi piano la pelle, accetta la sua resa ed arrenditi a lei, ch'è infinitamente ed immensamente capace d'amare…_

Si staccò quel tanto che gli avrebbe consentito d'osservarla e vederla, non come era, che la conosceva già, ma come diveniva ora e lì, luce sfumata nello sguardo ancora diverso, divenire limpido ed oscuro, immensamente sensuale.

Non ci fu verso.

Impossibile attendere i pensieri…

Impossibile dirigere i gesti travolti dall'incedere dell'istinto…

Le dita si strinsero ai capelli, sollevandoli, la bocca chiese del viso, baciandolo tutto, il naso, gli zigomi, le orbite degli occhi, le palpebre, le tempie, le guance, il mento…

Le labbra si mossero a disegnare il profilo del viso, affondano nell'incavo del collo, lì, poco prima della nuca, a stanare l'intenso fremito che scose sulla schiena, abbracciata stretta, le dita impresse sulla pelle, quasi a graffiarla piano però, ch'era sorprendentemente tiepida e morbida e sapeva di buono.

Fuoco arse i muscoli…

S'unirono, indietreggiando, strisciandosi, fremendo d'impazienza, il desiderio innervato nelle dita, nello sguardo, fissi sull'altro.

Si ripresero lisciando il punto appena percorso dalle labbra, frantumanto l'esile resistenza…

S'ascoltarono senza aggiungere parola.

Si schiusero al tocco intenso e pieno delle dita sulla linea del collo e poi giù su quella sinuosa della schiena e poi sulla curva delle reni e più in basso, più in basso ancora, imprimendosi intenso nella carne viva e dolce, il respiro abbandonato all'incedere, guidato e condotto là dove lei desiderava.

Fuoco disegnò su di lei linee sicure, dritte e leggere…

Fuoco la percorse, per percorrerla nella mente, in un tempo nuovo, solo loro.

Fuoco fuse vertigini scaltre e morbide, scie silenziose, aghi di piacere, piume leggere, deliziose ed ambigue, pensate ed attese…

Immense eppure lievi…

Fuoco corse sulla schiena e sulle braccia e sulle spalle e sul collo…

Fuoco contrasse i muscoli contratti in attesa di sciogliersi in un brivido sottile…

Linee e fremiti…

Tutto e nulla…

Sangue trascinato e vinto là dove esso si ferma…

Coscienza risucchiata dove non esiste più rumore, solo l'incessante battere del cuore che rimbomba e stravolge l'equilibrio ed il senso di sé, il passato ed il futuro.

Le fu addosso con lo sguardo, che gli occhi erano chiusi, nemmeno si guardavano, non era necessario farlo, mentre l'abbraccio scuoteva i corpi, adattati all'essenza dell'altro, chiusi, stretti.

I muscoli stillarono un tremito, prendendo a cedere piano, gemendo nelle viscere, risucchiando il ventre che implodeva e pulsava e chiedeva d'essere colmato e colmare per colmarsi...

La sentiva adesso, respirare su di sé come se lui fosse già dentro di lei.

La sentì tremare un poco, consapevole d'esser lui, seppure senza muovere un muscolo, ad averla guidata, lei s'era lasciata condurre.

Nessuna parola...

E si percepì lui stesso tremare, stava tremando…

Si lasciò prendere e guidare. Gli occhi chiusi. Nessuna luce.

Deboli scaglie luminose brillarono disperse nella coscienza, indotte dallo scorrere impetuoso del sangue che inondava le vene, sciogliendo i muscoli che presero a correre assieme, legandosi, gli uni su quelli dell'altro, anche senza guardarsi…

Moto incontrollato diveniva armonia di sensi e gesti.

Si sollevava ancora ed ancora il tremito…

Si avvicinavano e si univano i respiri.

Ascoltò sé stessa avvolta dalle linee di luce, attraversata da esse e dalle mani leggere ed impetuose.

Fuoco plasmò l'essenza…

Divenire del cuore che attraversa il fremito…

Desiderio sciolto nella bellezza del corpo che s'apriva a lui…

Fuoco attraversò le vene fino a giungergli addosso e colpirlo e lasciarlo senza respiro.

Gemito nuovo uscì dalla bocca, respiro soffocato percorse la mente, fiamma dolce che avrebbe disciolto ogni paura, ogni resistenza.

Non provò vergogna.

S'abbandonò a lui…

Lasciò che lui la percorresse di nuovo e ancora, con le sue mani su di lei, tutta, e attraversasse il corpo e le paure.

Lasciò che la bocca si dissetasse alle labbra mentre il respiro moriva, a poco a poco, soffocato da un fremito che la percorse…

Si ritrovò come sciolta.

S'abbandonò a lui, cedendo, tremando quando entrò in lei, come temendo per sé stessa di fronte a ciò che lui era per lei, tutto…

Unici e diversi…

Uniti nella stessa essenza.

Fuoco, potenza e stupore la percorsero.

S'abbandonò…

Sentì…

Tutto accadeva ed era inesorabile, forse terribile, perché da quel momento non si sarebbe mai più potuta sottrarre a lui. Perché ciò avrebbe significato sottrarsi a sé stessa, alla propria essenza, a ciò che era stata e a ciò che sarebbe stata per il resto della sua vita.

Tutto racchiuso lì, tutto perduto lì, tutto risorto da lì…

Anime distinte ch'erano adesso una sola cosa, altra e diversa…

Un istante…

Fuoco animò uno strano impeto di paura, diversa da quella d'un tempo.

Sorgeva attraverso gemiti fondi, mescolata a respiri avvinghiati, una paura nuova, assolutamente sconosciuta.

Tremava di desiderio, implodeva all'incedere del sesso…

Tutto scivolava via.

Potevano allora il desiderio ed il piacere e l'estasi provocare paura, oltre ciò che la mente avrebbe potuto controllare e volere?

Si colmò quella paura allora, un poco alla volta, all'incessante incedere delle spinte, che rubavano il respiro, costringendola ad aggrapparsi, a graffiare, a mordere…

Piano…

Senza voce…

Glielo chiese…

 _Portami con te, amore mio…_

 _Portami dove siamo stati, noi, sempre._

 _Anche quando ancora non eravamo noi._

 _Portami con te e lascia che io sia per te ciò che desideri…_

 _Portami con te per ogni giorno che verrà, per tutti quelli che avremo ed anche per quelli in cui saremo divisi._

"Verrò con te…ovunque vorrai…e sarò tua sempre…e non avrò più paura di me stessa e di questa immensità che m'avvolge….sei tu…".

Fuoco innalzò onde volubili e piene…

Le mani affondate nei capelli, la bocca sulla bocca, i corpi uniti, chiusi, aggrappati…

Intensamente…

Il respiro s'accorciò ed implose sollevandosi e scorrendo via.

Si costrinsero a stare lì, ad accogliere ciascuno l'orgasmo dell'altra, dopo averlo desiderato, intuito, assaggiato, riversato sull'altra.

S'intuirono nascere l'uno dall'altra, senza dolore, senza sofferenza, solo scivolando dentro fin nel fondo dell'anima e della carne.

André la strinse e la portò con sé, immersi uno nell'altra, respirando uno dentro l'altra.

Impeto ardito e irrefrenabile…

Danza impetuosa e travolgente…

Fuoco bruciò fino a giungere nel profondo dell'abisso…

Paura, resistenza, solitudine, rigore e freddo…

Abisso insondato e scuro nel quale abitava la coscienza più pura, l'essenza di ciò che era lei e di ciò che lei attendeva.

Dall'abisso si mossero, guidate nella danza, onde concentriche, prima lievi e quasi impercettibili…

Onde trasportate, guidate in superficie, dalle mani che scivolavano sulla pelle, dalle labbra sulle labbra, dal respiro sul respiro, dal profumo e dalla scia che segue il percorso di una vena ed il suo battito infinito…

Onde respirate, una dopo l'altra, una sull'altra, ad attraversare il ventre, fino a colpire il cuore e dirigere il battito, quasi impossibile da fermare, che sarebbe uscito dal petto.

Onde riemerse, fino a spezzare il respiro poi suono soffocato, a chiudere le mani sulla pelle, a chiedere al corpo di restare quasi sospeso, immobile, in attesa d'esser trasportato via.

Onde dilatate e vaghe la percorsero, tutta, sciogliendo la carne e le vene, come se anch'esse fossero devenute liquide e fuse con l'acqua che li circondava.

Un'onda lieve e poi un'altra…

 _Ascolta…_

 _Attendi…_

 _Ritrovi in ciascuna ciò che sei, ciò che siete…_

Un'onda lieve e poi un'altra ancora…

 _Ascolta…_

 _Impercettibile, vicina, silenziosa, potente, morbida, acuta…_

Un'onda lieve e profonda, a spezzare il respiro…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _No, non riesci più a respirare…_

 _Batte il cuore…_

 _No, si ferma…_

 _Ascolta…_

 _Non senti più nulla se non l'inesorabile dissolversi dell'essenza…_

Un'onda lieve…

Un'altra ancora…

 _Anima e corpo divengono…_

 _Altro da ciò che sei…_

 _Sei la sua anima ed il suo corpo…_

Un'onda greve ed il respiro non trova più spazio.

Un'onda fonda, ancora ed ancora, il respiro abbandona la gola, incorruttibile istante di liquido smarrimento, disperso…

Un'onda immensa come oceano che avanza oscuro e silenzioso, tempesta irrefrenabile ed incontenibile.

Inarrestabile…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

Un'onda ed il respiro non c'è più.

Fremito lieve…

Cuore corre verso l'estasi…

Un'onda dopo l'altra…

Cerchi sempre più larghi e lontani…

Fuoco arse l'essenza…

Anima divenne oceano…

Si fusero e fuggirono.

Profondità richiamata in superficie…

Abisso, voragine…

Si sentì trascinata delle onde, sprofondò in esse, senza respiro, anche se respirava,respiro ritmato e secco…

Improvvisamente immobile…

Nessuna voce…

Senza respiro…

Sempre più scoperta ed in pace e libera.

Un'onda immensa ancora…

D'un tratto…

Cadde giù, aggrappandosi per non cadere, stringendosi al corpo che sgorgava dentro di lei l'essenza di sé.

Fremito convulso, dolce ed impossibile, la toccò, richiamando ogni parte di sé in una dimensione sconosciuta, si riversò dentro di lei, percorrendola e lasciandola senza respiro, senza parola alcuna, indifesa, abbandonata a sé stessa ed a lui.

Cadde giù, chiudendosi a lei, abbracciando i respiri implosi…

Il corpo sprofondato nell'oceano, attraversato dall'onda immensa.

Fremito percorse vene anima coscienza muscoli non più capaci di sostenere alcuna resistenza, alcun pensiero.

Tutto si dissolse per divenire essenza e dimensione estranee a loro…

Sciolti nell'essenza dell'altro.

 _Dissolvi…_

 _Dissolvi te stessa…_

 _Anima e cuore e mente dissolti…_

 _Vieni…_

 _Il corpo stretto a lui…_

 _Perduta nel sublime divenire…_

 _Vieni…_

 _Lasciati attraversare…_

 _Dentro e fuori…_

 _Fuoco e acqua…_

 _Indissolubilmente legati, unici…_

 _Dall'abisso più profondo alla superficie più lieve._

 _Dissolta…_

 _Non esisti più…_

 _Divienti…_

 _Sei…_

 _Parte di lui._

 _Lui è te…_

 _E tu sei lui._

 _Vivi…_

 _Dissolta…_

 _Vivi…_

 _Brucia…_

Era viva…

Battevano i cuori, insieme.

Volle guardarlo…

Vedere il volto, averlo vicino, vicinissimo a sé, per non smarrirsi dentro sé stessa e dentro ciò che diveniva. E poi respirare accanto al viso, sentire che lui non l'avrebbe lasciata, non in quel momento, non in quella vita e in nessun'altra vita, nessuna, qualunque sarebbe stata la loro vita.

S'aggrappò ancora di più a lui, sentì il respiro entrare nel cuore e percorrere lo stesso ritmo, insieme.

Lo volle tenere accanto a sé, dentro di sé e lui restò per lasciarsi avvolgere dallo stesso fuoco, dallo stesso calore, dallo stesso fremito convulso, tremante ed abbandonato nel suo abbraccio.

Nessuna parola…

Stretto a lei, il respiro veloce sospeso, perduto…

Respirò sul suo viso, preso, trasportato via da acute onde d'indicibile piacere, a sommergere il respiro ed il sangue, anch'esso dissolto dentro di lei, fino all'estremo di un ultimo e cieco impeto di piacere.

Respirò veloce, si fece immobile, paralizzato, anelito di vita che scorse attraverso la carne, fuse lo spirito, fuse il cuore.

Grido…

Pura estasi…

Sgomento inconscio…

Voce perduta nell'abisso, luogo remoto e lontano.

Giù, nella profondità scoperta adesso e viva…

S'abbandonarono...

Si persero…

Respirarono ancora…

Ancora si accarezzarono, per tenersi lì, uniti, in ascolto della coscienza implosa, della furia dei sensi…

Fuoco…

Fuoco bruciò entrambi, fin nel midollo, fondendo la pelle, come se l'uno fosse l'altra.

Fuoco entrò nel profondo disgregando i muscoli, disperdendo la coscienza…

Ognuno era l'altro…

Ciascuno era sé stesso.

Respirava…

Ora respirava fissa a lui…

Le onde risucchiavano il respiro…

Chiedeva, lo sguardo chiedeva…

"Ti amo…" – glielo disse André, un sussurro scivolato tra i denti, mentre la bocca affondava di nuovo nella bocca, nell'intenso fremere dell'orgasmo.

Si staccò Oscar quasi con rabbia…

Il labbro morso piano…

"Dimmelo…ancora…".

"Ti amo…".

"Ancora…".

André prese la testa tra le mani, i pollici s'impressero nelle tempie spingendo contro le orbite, lisciando le sopracciglia…

La bocca baciò la fronte, poi morse il naso piano, il mento, di nuovo tornò alla bocca e morse le labbra, piano…

"Ti amo!" – ripetè, più forte, mentre affondavano di nuovo sott'acqua, le bocche unite, a respirarsi assieme, fidandosi del respiro dell'altro.

Fulgida e suplime estasi…

Fidarsi, senza luce e senza ombra…

Ancora carezze sulla pelle, ancora baci sulle labbra, trattenute come tormento da cui non era possibile staccarsi.

Stretti, immersi l'uno nell'altra, per calmare il respiro e riprendere il senso di sé, abbracciati, stretti, divenuti un'unica essenza, dissolti l'uno nell'altra.

La danza avvolse i corpi, il respiro veloce…

Le mani di André si posarono sui fianchi…

Un passo indietro, un altro ancora, come allora, le braccia si strinsero per accompagnare il corpo di lei, afferrato, sollevato…

Pochi passi per riemergere fuori dall'acqua, l'aria fredda sferzò la pelle tiepida e molle e bagnata…

"Ricordi in Auvergne?".

Glielo chiese, mentre l'appoggiava piano, il corpo avvinghiato a quello di lui, e poi disteso sulla coltre asciutta e morbida.

L'odore inconfondibile delle pietre…

Zolfo e ferro…

"Che cos'hai fatto?" – glielo chiese, anche se non era poi così interessata a saperlo che le mani lo tennero lì fermo e così riprese a baciarlo, mordendo le labbra, succhiandole piano, che quasi lui non riusciva a spiegarsi.

"Aspetta…" – si schernì André, afferrandole i polsi e stringendoli e staccandosi e fissandola…

"Non ho fatto nulla…" – un sorriso lieve – "Ho solo fatto in modo che anche qui le pietre si scaldassero attraverso la legna di larice e di pino…".

"Come in Auvergne…" – sussurrò Oscar, aveva chiuso gli occhi adesso, annusava l'odore intenso della resina e quello minerale del ferro.

Attorno a sé si distendevano i sentori avvolgendo i muscoli umidi. Si strisciò al naso di lui, glielo morse piano a sua volta…

"E poi ho lasciato che si raffreddassero facendole immergere nell'acqua..." - precisò lui – "Cristiano e Valentino si sono spaventati…le pietre hanno preso a sfrigolare e a scoppiettare…l'acqua pareva bollire…credo che facesse così quell'uomo dell'Auvergne…per estrarre i minerali dalle pietre…".

Spiegazione esauriente.

Gli veniva da starnutire, gli veniva da ridere.

Lei no, Oscar stava lì, occhi chiusi, seria, il corpo adagiato e molle e umido, le mani di André appoggiate ai fianchi, ad ascoltare quella sorta di ruvida conversazione

Lui scostò i capelli dal viso, insinuando le dita tra le ciocche bagnate.

"Oscar…".

"E se mi baciassi ancora?!" – domandò ad occhi chiusi.

Sorprendente la contestazione.

André s'accostò alla bocca…

Il bacio lungo e fondo, la lingua a raggiungere la gola…

 _Respirami…_

 _Amami…_

1701


	51. Posso baciarti? Ovvero di faccende

_**Posso baciarti?**_

 _ **Ovvero di faccende sconvenienti…**_

 _23 gennaio 1790, caldera sotterranea, cinquantatre miglia a sud di Livourne, notte…_

La danza incedeva caparbia insistente folle.

Immobili…

Lambiti appena dalla luce ondeggiante del bracere.

Il soffitto più basso iridescente, minuscole scaglie di pirite, rapite dall'inusuale chiarore.

Aprì gli occhi, piano…

Fissò lo sguardo verso l'alto, distesa, il corpo molle, abbandonato.

"Posso baciarti!?".

Le era accanto. La domanda s'insinuò piano, leggera.

Incredibile che fosse lì a chiederglielo ancora, il tono dolce…

André aveva ammesso che non avrebbe mai fatto nulla senza il suo consenso ed anche se il consenso era scontato, era lì a chiederlo di nuovo, in attesa, le dita a scostare i capelli, a liberare la fronte.

Annuì lei senza dire una parola, la lingua inconsapevole sgusciò tra i denti a sfiorarsi le labbra.

André no, André la baciò piano sulla fronte, poi sulle tempie. Le labbra scivolarono piano, lente, sugli occhi ch'erano di nuovo chiusi e poi sul naso. Si permise di morderlo piano, quasi per scherno.

Ma no, le labbra no…

Ci passò accanto per indugiare sulla guancia destra, quella più nascosta, dato che lei aveva la testa reclinata.

Fissò un punto sconosciuto, là dove il mento lasciava posto alla tenera pelle del collo.

Lo leccò piano, la punta della lingua raccoglieva il sentore salato e minerale, vagamente antico, come quello d'un luogo sconosciuto, un pozzo fondo, un antro oscuro.

Rimase lì fino a quando intuì il corpo fremere, la gola scuotersi, il respiro deglutito, solo un poco più affannato.

Ma lui no, non tornò alle labbra.

Tornò ad accarezzarla, adagiandosi sopra di lei, percorrendola con le labbra.

E lei sentì che la richiesta era ciò che di più grande ed intimo potesse donare a lui.

Lo lasciò fare, non opponendosi, quasi passiva mentre ascoltava il desiderio crescere e lambirla di nuovo come fiamma appena nata e un poco acerba, inconsapevole del proprio potere.

Il buio dello sguardo chiuso si colmò di minuscoli aghi di luce.

Deglutì ancora…

Le labbra incedevano…

I muscoli lambiti ed accarezzati con tenerezza e forza.

Non volle aprirli gli occhi.

Non comprendeva il percorso ma si lasciò guidare, si concentrò ad ascoltarlo mentre la percorreva, insinuandosi a sollevare respiri fondi ed incerti.

Vibrava l'incedere, occupava spazi dapprima vuoti e poi colmi del solo passaggio delle labbra. Buffo era esser sfiorati in un punto e ritrovarsi pervasi da vertigini sconosciute e tonde da tutt'altra parte.

Brividi intensi si riverberarono, i capezzoli morsi piano, succhiati, leccati…

Rimase immobile ascoltando la carne consumarsi e perdersi nel caparbio incedere delle labbra, nel tenero schiudersi del sesso.

Nessuna parola, se non che provava respirare ma non c'era verso di tenere fermo il respiro.

Nessuna parola, se non che tutto si sovrapponeva e si scomponeva ed i muscoli vibravano fermi, richiamando fremiti intuiti fulgidi sublimi.

Non era lì, Oscar non era lì, ma si osservava e si stupiva d'essersi divisa da sé.

La testa prese a girare un poco.

Perle di cristallo ondeggiarono dal soffitto.

Non erano pipistrelli, no, che scintille di luce si mossero staccandosi e librandosi nell'aria…

Le dita accarezzarono il ventre, un bacio morbido, aperto, alla pelle un poco più tesa.

S'animava immobile il corpo, mentre ascoltava la bocca scivolare e baciarla, i fianchi accarezzati dalle mani forti che si mossero a guidare le gambe un poco tremanti.

Aprì gli occhi, costretta ad ascoltarsi davvero, ad aggrapparsi alla bava di calore del bracere per osservare il proprio corpo, come se lei fosse lì accanto, separata da sé stessa.

Dovette staccarsi da sé perché l'incedere era intenso e fitto e sublime ed incalzava…

La coltre di roccia ondeggiava mentre il corpo s'inarcava all'incedere della bocca.

Non una spira d'aria, non un alito cereo, solo il caldo bagliore del bracere fluttuava a disegnare ombre giganti sulle pareti umide e lucide.

Brivido silenzioso l'attraversò quando il bacio si posò sul ventre un poco rotondo, un bacio più lieve degli altri, meno ardito, come a preservare la nuova vita che cresceva in lei.

Poi quelle labbra la raggiunsero nella parte più viva di lei.

Non le parve davvero di cadere quando la bocca si unì alla bocca…

Ondeggiava il senso di sé…

E allora si fece immobile.

Piccole onde si mossero dal profondo, accarezzando la carne e fremendo e scuotendo dolcemente, come sottili lame a penetrare dentro, in ciò che di più sconosciuto poteva concepire la sua coscienza, come piume al vento o germogli di salice che lambiscono il terreno, lo sfiorano e poi s'adagiano sopra a coprirlo e a nasconderlo all'arida luce.

Attese…

Attese le onde…

Si perse mentre il corpo la tradiva liberandosi dal giogo dell'immobilità e lei avrebbe voluto ritrarsi ed impedirgli di toccarla e baciarla.

Ondeggiava davvero il soffitto granitico mentre i cristalli s'ammantavano di sinuosi riflessi di luce.

Non cadde stavolta ma il corpo prese a frantumarsi come enorme lampadario, stracolmo di candele accese, sospinto da una folata di vento che scompiglia le fiamme e alla fine spezza la catena e quello ondeggia, si contorce, prova a resistere ma poi cede e si squassa a terra e le luci si disperdono trascinando con sé scie di morbida cera incandescente.

Lampi abbagliarono e poi tutto venne ingoiato dal buio, solo il bagliore della cera bollente rimase lì, fulgido a torturare i sensi.

Fu costretta a gremire i capelli che aveva raggiunto e chiuso, le dita affondate a stringerli.

Gridò il suo nome…

Ma s'accorse che la voce non era uscita.

Solo un roco gemito spezzato…

Provò a dire di no, che così era diverso ed era troppo…

Nemmeno la negazione uscì e al contrario il corpo s'aprì di più e poi si chiuse, mentre la bocca colpiva i sensi, accarezzando le labbra, succhiando la tiepida essenza del sesso…

Rimase lì, in ascolto, stremata, i muscoli contratti alle impercettibili onde d'ondivago orgasmo.

Tirò più forte i capelli…

Adesso lo voleva.

Voleva averlo su di sé, la bocca sulla bocca, il viso sul viso…

Folle ed impazzita…

"Vieni…" – sussurrò senza respiro.

Le dita ostinate ed arroganti raggiunsero il viso stringendolo, imponendogli di raggiungerla.

Voleva sentirsi sulle sue labbra, accarezzare ciò che lui aveva accarezzato.

Solo un incerto respiro mentre il corpo si sollevava e lei poteva scorgere il suo sguardo folle come il proprio.

La raggiunse chinandosi su di lei, le labbra si schiusero, la lingua s'insinuò a catturare il respiro, danza insistente e caparbia capace di rallentare l'incedere dell'orgasmo, distratto da altro pulsare dannato.

Senza parlare…

Respirare e cercare di nuovo la bocca….

Entrare in essa, dissetarsi, fonte di pura estasi.

Abbracciarla e stringerla…

Aderire a lei…

Entrare…

Ancora…

Il sesso insinuato a raggiungerla…

Respiro spezzato mentre scivolò dentro di lei, ritrovandosi perduto nello stesso mare senz'aria e senza luce, i sensi implosi e perduti anch'essi, ondeggiando assieme, l'uno dentro l'altra…

Nulla avrebbe avuto più senso se non lì, in lei, nella vita che lui aveva visto scorrere accanto alla propria, solo sfiorata, da tutta una vita.

Vita sotto le sue dita, calda, morbida e viva.

Vita che chiedeva di lui e gli chiedeva di amarla e di tornare ad essa.

Vita che vibrava e sentiva fremere ancora e tremare quasi, allo scorrere delle mani.

Si chiusero le dita sulla pelle liscia, poi di nuovo sui seni dolci e poi dove cresceva il soffio leggero di una vita nuova.

Lo sguardo fisso all'azzurro dello sguardo schiuso su di sé e poi alla bocca, al corpo tutto, aperto e teso, contratto al contrarsi degli affondi, intensi, liquidi…

Fremiti umidi…

Crepuscolo d'orgasmo che risaliva…

La voce implose abbandonata al richiamo che implodeva dentro, risucchiando tutto, frantumando la coscienza.

Non erano più lì, erano nell'altro.

Non respiravano più di respiro proprio ma di quello dell'altro.

André la tenne stretta. Per ascoltare il respiro sospeso scivolare nella vibrazione infinita del corpo dissolto.

La tenne stretta per restare anche lui, immerso dentro di lei e regalarle il proprio respiro, che sapeva di sé e di lei.

 _Non hai freddo…_

 _Non hai più freddo._

 _Fuoco…_

 _Brucia dentro di te..._

 _Amore, brucia dentro di te…_

 _Perdi te stesso…_

 _Ogni parte di te dissolta…_

 _Dentro di lei…_

 _Dentro la sua vita._

 _§§§_

Le dita scorrevano piano sulla pelle.

Incapaci d'acquietarsi, intuirono la graduale discesa dei sensi verso il crespuscolo oscuro della coscienza rapita dal nulla, i muscoli un poco straniti ad articolare gesti sensati, vertigine sul baratro che ingoia i pensieri.

Inconsolabile resa al tempo che scorre…

Istanti trattenuti a labbra serrate…

Non vollero staccarsi. Non vollero cedere alla ricostruzione di sé e così rimasero lì, ad accarezzarsi piano, le teste reclinate a toccare le fronti, le labbra mosse appena a suggellare un altro bacio, che la pelle accarezzata dalle labbra resta tiepida e non s'arrende al sonno.

Un respiro fondo…

"La prima volta che ti ho baciato…" – esordì André, sussurrando all'orecchio. Il tono pareva neutro, una frase ovvia, così come il tempo a cui essa si riferiva, un'epoca asciutta e severa seppur costellata di cocci acuminati capaci di ferire e straziare la coscienza.

No…

Non era proprio così.

Oscar rimase in silenzio. Se la mente non l'ingannava, lei s'immaginava quel tempo, quella volta.

Il bacio feroce…

Appoggiò l'indice alle labbra di André.

Negò, segno che non era necessario ritrovarsi in quel tempo, che quel tempo era finito e anche se era stato necessario passarsi attraverso, esso sarebbe potuto restare una sorta di monito, di dolorosa parentesi d'ignoranza di ciascuno verso l'altro.

André dolcemente schiuse la bocca, prese a succhiare il dito, piano, tenendolo tra i denti, mordendolo lieve.

"Ho capito…" – rispose – "Ma forse non stiamo parlando della stessa cosa…".

Fu lei a guardarlo sorpresa. Le parole presupponevano altra situazione, diversa, che a sua memoria lei ne rammentava una sola.

"Significa che non hai ascoltato quello che ti ho raccontato quella notte…" – continuò lui con fare oscuro che aveva compreso che _lei non aveva compreso_ e allora s'immaginò di tirare un poco la corda e tenerla un poco sulle spine, così per gioco, per godere dello stupore di lei e colmare la curiosità con il proprio racconto.

"Che intendi?" – dovette chiedere, un poco stranita.

"Beh…vedi…in realtà ti ho già raccontato di questo fatto…quando eravamo a Parigi e tu eri stata ferita…avevi la febbre alta…eravamo alla corte…non eri cosciente e io m'ero messo accanto a te e ti parlavo…forse non ricordi…".

Negò di nuovo Oscar: "Ricordo solo che sentivo la tua voce…cosa dicessi però non lo so…chiamavi il mio nome…".

"Certo…ti ho narrato di quella volta in cui finimmo tutti e due nella scarpata di rovi di more…eravamo ad Arras…la prima estate che trascorrevamo assieme…".

Un sorriso…

"Si…questo lo ricordo!" - chiosò ironica a schernirsi – "Non hai mai avuto una vita facile con me!" "Ma mi sono divertito!".

"Oh si certo! A subire le ramanzine di mio padre e le sue punizioni a causa mia!".

"Era evidente che dovesse essere così! Io dovevo proteggerti e non lasciarti correre pericoli! Se accadeva ero io ad aver mancato!".

"I pericoli me li sono sempre scelti da sola!".

"Certo…ed eri pure molto avveduta a cercarteli davvero esemplari! Ci ho messo un po' ma alla fine l'ho imparato. E ti volevo un gran bene lo stesso…".

"Lo so…".

"E…".

"E?".

"Ricordi quel fatto?".

"Si…adesso si. Eravamo finiti nella scarpata. Io c'ero finita perché volevo recuperare altre more…".

"Sciocca! Le more non c'entravano nulla! Tu volevi sfidare tuo padre! Disobbedirgli per scagionare me! Fargli comprendere che la decisione di scendere là sotto la prima volta era stata solo tua e io non avevo e non avrei potuto fare nulla per fermarti!".

"Beh…tu non hai mai potuto far nulla per fermarmi! E' un dato di fatto! Ma se non ricordo male…riuscii a convincerlo alla fine…".

"Si certo! Mi sono preso un bello spavento quando quella mattina eri scomparsa e poi ti ho ritrovata là sotto!".

"E' andato tutto bene André! Me la sono cavata! Ce la siamo cavata tutti e due e tutto è tornato come prima!".

L'aria soddisfatta di sufficienza. Il ricordo era comune, lo sguardo colpevole ma scaltro. L'essenziale era stato sollevare André dalla punizione e aver fatto comprendere al generale che quanto a testardaggine la figlia non era da meno.

"Ne sei sicura?" – domandò un poco retorico, perché il dubbio che lei avesse perso un pezzetto della storia a quel punto era evidente.

"Di cosa?".

"Che tutto fosse tornato come prima?".

"Mio padre ci tolse la punizione…tornammo ancora ai rovi e imparammo ad essere meno incoscenti! Tutto qui!".

"Allora ricordi quando sono venuto a cercarti…quella notte?".

Un lampo…

Lo sguardo s'incupì, sorpreso ancora di più.

"Si…" – meno convinto, che lei prese a fissare l'altro perchè il ricordo sfumava nell'oblio d'una mente bambina preda dell'età e della stanchezza repentina che sfida e vince sempre sui bambini ancora troppo piccoli - "Certo che lo ricordo! La sera in cui sei stato punito…sono entrata per salutarti…che tanto avremmo fatto quello che volevamo ugualmente…e tu mi hai bellamente rispedito fuori dalla tua stanza! _Sono molto stanco mademoiselle!_ Me lo ricordo ancora! _Mademoiselle!_ Certo dovevi essere arrabbiato, eri finito in punizione per causa mia…ma lo sapevi che non mi piaceva che tu mi chiamassi… _mademoiselle!_ Ma dopo…dopo…".

Il ricordo perdeva consistenza.

"Ricordi tutto?" – di nuovo, un sorriso, il dito corse al profilo.

"Si!" – convinta.

"Proprio tutto?" - di nuovo, le labbra si strinsero.

O la prendeva in giro oppure era evidente che qualcosa doveva esserle sfuggito.

"Sì!" - stizzita.

"Anche questo?".

André s'avvicinò e scostò la frangia.

Silenzio…

La bocca si schiuse per posare un bacio sulla fronte.

"E questo…".

Le labbra scesero alla punta del naso…

"E questo…".

Stupore mescolato al brivido del contatto…

La bocca scese giù alla bocca, disegnando i contorni con le labbra, posando anche lì un morbido contatto, un poco più intenso.

Un altro bacio

Silenzio, stupore…

Le labbra sfioraro le labbra, davvero intensamente…

"E questo?".

Lo disse piano André, che lei lo capisse da sé…

Oscar si staccò, lo sguardo stupito.

"Vorresti dire che tu…tu…avresti…".

Nel silenzio i ricordi s'affollarono e si mescolarono.

"Vedi? Non l'avevi raccolta questa parte del racconto!".

"Che avresti fatto?".

Le dita s'intrecciarono di nuovo…

"Te l'ho detto! E' stato allora che ti ho baciato per la prima volta…".

"Ma io…non lo ricordo…".

"Dormivi…ti eri addormentata stringendo la mia camicia da notte. Non ne volevi sapere di lasciarla e quando mi sono inginocchiato per staccare le dita dalla stoffa…beh…ho visto il tuo viso. Eravamo due bambini…sentivo che stavo imparando a volerti bene…tu ti stavi fidando di me e io potevo fidarmi di te. Lo sai no come vanno queste cose!? I bambini hanno bisogno di fidarsi…è tutto ciò che chiedono…e allora ti ho baciato…perché volevo…insomma…ma non puoi rammentarlo. Dormivi…".

Le dita si strinsero…

"Eri così bella…".

Non era necessario speigare altro. I motivi del gesto appartenevano ad André, l'André bambino che lei aveva incontrato e da cui non si era più separata.

Lo guardò, nessun rimprovero, solo lo stupore di non aver traccia di quel bacio nella mente.

Lui rimase ad osservarla, la mano appoggiata al petto, ferma, aperta, ad ascoltare il battito calmo, velluto morbido e caldo, vita che scorreva ancora dentro di lei.

La sua Oscar, di fronte a sé.

Cielo cupo, scuro e unica luce quella del lampo che attraversa l'orizzonte.

E lei ascoltò sé stessa immersa nel battito del cuore, il proprio, che riecheggiava trattenuto nel palmo di André.

La carne ancora posseduta dal brivido, fremito infinito che ondeggiava nella mente.

"Così mi hai baciato ancora…" – convenne lei, chiudendo gli occhi, stupita, confusa all'idea che fosse accaduto davvero e lei fosse stata troppo piccola per rammentarlo.

Dunque non era stato un bacio feroce il primo contatto tra loro.

Era stato altro, un misto di sensuale perdita di sé, anche se quasi si sentì d'aver meno colpa allora, che forse, anche se rubato, un bacio glielo aveva concesso.

Innocente e puro, d'accordo, ma pur sempre una parte di sé era stata sulle sue labbra da sempre, come un'onda del mare che si ritira e pare scomparire ma poi torna ed è lì, salata ed aspra, ad avvolgere e trascinare i sensi.

"Ti spiace?".

"Un poco…".

"Che l'abbia fatto o non te l'abbia mai detto?".

"Di non ricordarlo…" – ammise lei – "Se ne avessi avuto memoria forse la nostra storia sarebbe stata diversa…".

Il dettaglio apparteneva al passato.

Non era dato sapere se la conoscenza avrebbe davvero condotto la storia entro altri sentieri.

Non aveva senso struggersi.

Forse no, forse il dettaglio non avrebbe cambiato nulla.

"Non finirò mai di stupirmi di quanto tu sia bella…" – sussurrò André, lo sguardo perduto lontano, oltre lei.

Non era solo l'immagine che ora aveva di fronte. Era Oscar, essenza pura ed assoluta, percorsa e sfiorata solo con lo sguardo nei lunghi anni in cui le era vissuto accanto, imprigionata tra le dita vuote, vibrante e profonda nel profondo di sé.

Nessuna uniforme, nessuna regola, nessuna educazione avrebbe mai potuto soffocare la sensualità oscura ch'emanava dal passato.

La mano di André si girò.

Il dorso prese a sfiorare la guancia accaldata, soffermandosi sull'incavo degli occhi e poi percorrendo la linea del naso dritto e della bocca rossa e calda, morbidamente imbronciata, sensualmente dischiusa per chiedere aria, per chiedere d'esser sfiorata.

Passò sulle labbra, leggero, una volta e poi di nuovo…

Fu lei ad accogliere le dita, a trattenerle percorrendone la morbidezza e la dolcezza ed il tocco lieve.

Percepì il sapore, il proprio sentore, pieno e pallido, morbido e minerale, trattenuto dai gesti lenti che l'avevano avvolta.

André chiuse gli occhi.

Non aveva bisogno di luce per vederla, per intuire la linea sinuosa del collo e delle spalle.

Il lento incedere del dorso liscio della mano sulla pelle umida e calda, accarezzòcome accarezzasse la corda di un'arpa, tesa fino allo spasimo, in attesa di vibrare dal profondo dell'essenza, suono cristallino e unico.

Anche lei chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò il percorso su di sé.

"Se l'avessi ricordato…forse non avrei commesso tanti errori…" – sussurrò in ascolto dell'incedere di lui.

Non era per vittimismo. Era un modo come un altro per scusarsi.

Era lei a chidere perdono.

André la stupì, il fremito delle dita intensificò la presa.

"Sei bella anche quando commetti errori!" – rispose piano, la mano aperta sul petto.

Si chinò per baciarla. No, lei appoggiò la destra alla spalla e lo spinse indietro. Non forzò la presa e André accolse il gesto scostandosi, indietreggiando, ritrovandosi disteso sulla schiena.

Il breve volteggio, appesantito soltanto dall'istinto di proteggere il ventre, la condusse sopra di lui, a cavalcioni, appoggiata lieve, sesso contro sesso, onde lievi, i capelli a solleticare il petto, il volto nascosto dai riccioli ancora umidi.

Gli sguardi si cercarono, rimasero l'uno su quello dell'altra.

Le braccia flesse leggermente, le mani aperte s'aprirono di più, le dita si arcuarono a graffiare sensualmente la pelle tesa del torace e del ventre.

Lievi cerchi d'impercettibile tensione, i polpastrelli saggiarono la consistenza dei capezzoli.

Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il tatto vagasse e conducesse la mente attraverso i sentieri noti dei muscoli, del ventre piatto, dei lombi tesi ed asciutti.

"Anche tu…" – lieve – "Anche tu sei molto bello…".

Un sussurro…

Il corpo s'inarcò un poco, adattando la coltre umida che s'apriva piano ad accogliere il respiro dell'altro, la carne tesa, stuzzicata dai movimenti impercettibili e fondi.

"Soprattutto quando ti arrabbi e fai l'offeso!" – roco uscì il commento, la testa ruotò un poco all'indietro, la schiena si tese.

L'abisso si colmava dell'altro…

Risplendeva di nuovo il soffitto pireo di fulgidi lampi, perle infuocate galleggiavano nel ventre.

Gli sguardi immersi, sfrontati, si sfidarono a non fermarsi, movimenti lenti e quindi fondi e quindi implacabili, per raggiungersi, disegnando immaginarie sfere concentriche sempre più rapide e veloci.

I corpi molli e tesi, incapaci di staccarsi…

 _Vibrazioni nuove…_

 _Onde…_

 _Piccole piume…_

 _Ali di farfalla…_

 _Impalpalpabili…_

 _Sbattevano e si gonfiavano, riversandosi in lei._

 _Vibrazioni via via acute e sublimi…_

La mente trascinata, i corpi intensamente fusi…

Le gambe si strinsero per tenersi lì.

Attesero…

Vibrarono le anime all'unisono alle vibrazioni…

Nell'istante, nessun battito del cuore, nessun respiro dalla gola, nessuna pelle sotto le dita.

Nulla ascoltò di sé, neppure le piccole grida che non potè trattenere e che uscirono.

Non sentì neppure quelle.

Solo il sublime dissolversi dell'essere…

Fondersi…

Aria umida…

Si fermò…

Gli chiese d'abbracciarla, per essere chiusa nel suo abbraccio, stretta…

Per non temere di morire o perdersi…

Voragine che si chiudeva addosso…

Si strinsero ad abbracciarsi.

 _Ascolta…_

 _Il cuore si ferma eppure pare uscire dalla gola…_

 _Abbracciala…_

 _Trema…_

 _Tremi…_

 _Assieme a lei…_

 _Sublime antro mostruoso dove non si è più padroni di nulla._

 _Si appartiene all'altro…_

 _Tu le appartiene e lei è tua…_

 _Ascolta…_

 _Il cuore si ferma eppure pare uscire dalla gola…_

 _Estasi infernale…_

 _Istante infinito…_

 _Sei lei e lei è te…_

 _Immobili…_

 _Grida amore mio…_

 _Grida d'estasi e non più di rabbia…_

 _Ritrova te stessa e tutto ciò che sei stata…_

 _Unica corrente di luce…_

 _Tu sarai ombra che la seguirà e la salverà…_

 _E lei sarà luce che disegnerà la tua esistenza…_

 _Non ora, non adesso ma sempre…_

 _Da sempre e sempre…_

 _Oltre ogni tempo…_

 _Oltre tutto ciò che accadrà._

Perle infuocate brillarono fredde annebbiate da lacrime che spezzarono respiro e parole.

Sussultò lieve la carne, abbracciata e perduta, André accolse sé stesso e lei ed il pianto che scioglieva la resistenza e la solitudine, torture dell'anima, dei gesti, dei pensieri.

André vide l'antico amore, lo sguardo fiero, in sella al cavallo bianco, la mano sull'elsa d'una spada, unica compagna di vita.

E poi lei, corpo sinuoso seppure impacciato, oltre il buio…

Un drappo di seta.

Occhi sgranati e stupidi d'esser vista come una donna nell'istante in cui lei aveva deciso d'essere uomo.

Occhi fulminei costretti ad arretrare.

Corpo scosso nel ritrovarsi così potente da piegare il cuore e la mente d'un uomo.

Inaspettatamente…

L'uniforme blu, l'eba alta e profumata…

Mani tremanti a ritrovarsi nello sguardo, a cercarsi…

Vivere…

Vivere e morire, là sotto le torri nere.

Forse era davvero morta. Forse lo erano davvero tutti e due, quando aveva creduto d'essersi perduti.

La lama della spada, scorse assieme al respiro, il suo passo…

Rivide sé stesso, divenuto nemico…

Conoscersi allora, per la prima volta…

Vivi e liberi…

"Perdonami…" – sussurrò.

Un bacio lieve…

"Per il male che ti ho fatto…".

Oscar non rispose, alla ricerca di sé, perduta nel richiamo dell'estasi che l'aveva presa e scossa nel profondo.

André sollevò un poco lo sguardo alla ricerca di quello di lei.

E lei lo ricambiò. Tutto ciò che riuscì a concedere.

Apparteneva a lui.

Era lui…

Ed era di sé stessa.

Ogni parola, ogni gesto sarebbero stati inutili, incapaci di esprimere quanto accadeva.

Vita racchiusa in un istante, senso di sé, passato e futuro.

Afferrò le mani, le strinse. Si percepì del tutto incapace di parlare.

André la osservò ancora…

Accarezzò la fronte, scostò i capelli…

"Ssshhh…" – l'indice appoggiato sulla bocca.

Nessuna parola, se non che la bocca si schiuse baciando il dito che continuò il suo percorso accarezzando la guancia, la linea del naso, la fronte.

"Ti amo…" – glielo disse André.

Silenzio…

"Dobbiamo…tornare…tra poco sarà giorno…almeno credo…" – un sorriso.

Silenzio…

"Oscar…cosa c'è?".

Silenzio…

La gola chiusa, la voce uscì a fatica.

"Non riesco a…a trovare le parole…anch'io ho commesso tanti errori…".

Luce tenue riverberava sulle pareti lisce, immobile, mescolata al vapore che sorgeva dalla massa lucida e cupa ed immobile, scontrandosi con l'aria fredda della coltre rocciosa.

Immobili, ciascuno immerso nell'altro, nel proprio passato che riemergeva prepotente in immagini veloci, richiamate in superficie dal profondo dell'abisso in cui entrambi erano stati trasportati e trattenuti e dissolti.

"Te l'ho detto…" – sorrise lui, di nuovo, gli occhi chiusi – "Sei bella anche quando commetti errori! Non credo che non ne commetteremo più…ma…proveremo a commetterne meno…vivremo un giorno alla volta…un'ora alla volta e non ti lascerò…respirerò con te e sarò sempre con te…".

"Lo so questo…l'ho sempre saputo…"

Nessuno dei due si mosse, nessuno dei due accennò a prendere l'iniziativa d'alzarsi e staccarsi dall'altro.

Nessuno dei due voleva essere il primo a lasciar cadere l'altro nel vuoto della separazione da sé, dall'altro, dal luogo.

"Vorrei restare qui per sempre…" – lo disse piano Oscar – "Per sempre…".

André che non disse nulla.

Il desiderio entrambi racchiuso lì, nelle poche parole.

Immobili, ora, uno di fronte all'altra, seduti, uno di fronte all'altra, incapaci di disgiungere gli sguardi, perché sennò si sarebbero disgiunte le anime, che adesso l'anima era una sola e non si può dividere ciò che è unico.

Non si può vivere separati da sé stessi.

"Hai ricordato tutto?" – chiese André, fissandola che lei comprese ed annuì.

Non avrebbero lasciato nulla in quel luogo ed esso avrebbe racchiuso per sempre gli orrori del passato.

"Bene…adesso puoi dimenticare!" – concluse lui porgendole la mano per alzarsi – "Per dimenticare è necessario ricordare prima…".

Oscar sorrise.

Lui le prese una mano, la tenne stretta.

"Probabilmente devo imparare ancora molto su come si fa ad amare…forse non lo saprò mai davvero fino in fondo o forse, ciò che so oggi, per domani non basterà più. Non credo basti desiderare qualcuno per poter dire di amarlo veramente. C'è molto di più…".

"Fuori incontreremo la luce…non si può vivere senza luce…ma quando sarà estate e la luce sarà abbagliante…anche l'ombra sarà necessaria. L'ombra non esiste senza luce e la luce nulla è senza l'ombra…".

Improvvisa ed impetuosa si risollevò l'agitazione.

Il tormento…

Non dava segni di sé l'inquietudine oscura d'amarlo.

Pensieri, paure, ricordi, desiderio…

Senza fiato, rimase lì a fissarlo, muta, incapace di dare un senso logico…

Non c'era senso logico alla follia e alla passione.

Si ritrovò a stringere le mani, le dita ficcate nei palmi.

Un passo…

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena…

Intenso sentire, inesorabile…

L'abbracciò, la bocca corse alla bocca, lo baciò stringendosi e perdendosi nella propria follia.

Era folle farlo ed era tutto ciò che desiderava…

La follia s'espanse…

Non era ancora giorno.

Tutto il resto avrebbe potuto attendere.

 _24 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, all'alba…_

La pioggerellina fitta e leggera e pungente galleggiava sull'orizzonte, annebbiando un poco la vista, avvolgendo le figure che scendevano giù dalla collinetta.

Il cielo era chiuso e grigio, sciacquato dalla luce ovattata dell'alba verso est.

Il cavallo avanzava lento poco distante dalla riva del mare.

I mantelli spessi odoravano di lana bagnata, le figure fendevano l'aria dolcemente,

Le mani inanellate e strette, una sull'altra, ed il cuore altrove, in un altro giorno, in un'altra epoca, immerso nel silenzio, lo sguardo all'orizzonte.

"Hai fame?" – l'unico dubbio.

"Un poco…" – sorrise Oscar.

"Buon segno!".

Non avevano necessità di parlare o scambiarsi altro.

André scese da cavallo imboccando il sentiero che li riportava nel cortile.

Alle spalle il mare grigio ed infuriato.

Davanti a loro Donna Lari, la lanternetta stretta tra le mani, la fiamma ondeggiava sospinta dal passo un poco affrettato della comare, lo sguardo sgranato, la mano destra a farsi il segno della croce e dalla bocca il ringraziamento borbottato a Gesù e a chissà quali altri santi.

"Come si fa!?" – recriminò quella agitata correndo incontro ai padroni – "Come si fa a lasciare una povera disgraziata come me così in ansia?! Non vi si trovava più…da tutta la notte! Andarvene via da soli! Una passeggiata! E dove?! E madame non avrebbe dovuto! E' inappropriato! E' sconveniente!".

Parlava a sé stessa, il rimprovero era ai due che s'avvicinavano.

Donna Lari sciorinò altre lamentele poi sollevò la lanternetta che illuminò i due redivivi.

Una scivolava piano giù dal cavallo, l'altro l'accoglieva, abbracciandola mentre toccava terra.

Edere dolcemente abbarbicate al muro, glicini incisi alla pietra, correnti ascensionali intrecciate a sollevare il respiro sospingendo ali verso il sole.

Fu ciò che vide davvero.

I tre si guardarono alla fine.

Senza parlarsi, Donna Lari comprese e tirò un respiro fondo mentre deglutiva il resto del rimbrotto ed un Ave Maria stretto tra i denti.

Sorrise lieve, un altro ringraziamento a Gesù e a tutti i santi.

Neppure il tempo di mettere il piede dentro casa, la torma di bambini ancora in camicia da notte s'appropriò dell'insegnante che avevano perduto dal giorno precedente.

Gli occhi ficcati negli occhi, l'accerchiarono e presero a tirarsela dietro.

Dall'altra parte i due custodi, padre e figlio, s'erano svegliati, che forse avevano dormito chiudendo un solo occhio, s'erano rivestiti in fretta e s'erano messi quasi sull'attenti, per essere passati in rassegna.

"Padrone…" – accennò Valentino Simon.

"No…" – rispose deciso André – "André! D'ora in poi ti sforzerai di chiamarmi André! Questa storia del padrone è durata fin troppo!".

André gli si parò davanti, sguardo severo. Non avrebbe ammesso obiezioni.

Oscar li osservò da lontano.

Sorrise, il pensiero di nascere davvero infondeva nuova forza e sorprendenti decisioni.

"Ma padr…" – obiettò il giovane.

Andrè sollevò l'indice contro l'altro: "André!".

"André…signore…posso…almeno…chiamarla…signore…come dite voi…monsieur?!".

André tirò un respiro fondo. Non aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva ma almeno quel singolare appellativo avrebbe smesso di perseguitarlo.

"E sia! Monsieur…tanto saranno in pochi a sapere che significa da queste parti!" – biascicò contrariato – "Può andare bene ma dovrai stare attento!".

Annuì spaesato e stupito e spaventato Valentino Simon dall'irruenza…

 _Di monsieur!_

"Allora…che cosa devi dirmi?" – lo chiese André, ma non ci fu verso di tenere l'attenzione ai due custodi, perché lo sguardo si voltò verso Oscar che s'incamminava per salire su, alla sua stanza.

Ancora qualche passo e la vista gli avrebbe impedito di vederla come lui voleva. Intuì il sorriso di lei, gli occhi di lei addosso a sé.

I pugni si chiusero…

Era mattino presto…

Avrebbero anche potuto…

Pensiero folle…

Dio, l'amava…

Non l'aveva mai desiderata così tanto.

"Ecco vedete…il barone…il Barone Rini…" – balbettò Valentino Simon stropicciando il camicione da notte.

Il nome richiamò l'attenzione, André fu costretto a tornare ai due custodi.

Il nome infuse timore…

"Che è accaduto?".

"Ecco…ha ricostruito…un altro…accampamento…" – proseguì severo Cristiano.

Le parole uscirono grevi. Non era passato un giorno da che André era riuscito a far sgombrare l'ammasso fatiscente di legni e stracci in cui vegetavano i disgraziati servi dell'uomo.

E quello aveva fatto ricostruire tutto.

Non era più una casualità, si disse André. Evidentemente il barone aveva intuito una pressione ai propri modi d'agire e aveva pensato bene di rimarcare il proprio potere, infischiandosene dell'agire di altri confinanti, delle richieste di compassione.

"Dove?" – chiese, l'oscurità di nuovo addosso.

"Dalla collina nord…abbiamo visto le scie di fumo, ieri notte…".

"Quante persone sono?".

I due negarono: "Forse dieci o quindici! Non possiamo avvicinarci. Sono sulle terre di quello…se entriamo ci sparano!".

Oscar si fermò, intuì l'attrito nella conversazione. Tornò indietro, s'avvicinò. Rimase zitta, non voleva interferire nelle decisioni di _monsieur._

E monsiuer prese una decisione, in fretta e furia, sorprendendola, che accadeva sempre più spesso ormai.

Doveva prevedere tutto, anche l'apprensione di lei e poi la rabbia.

Doveva tenerla fuori da tutto…

"Valentino…oggi resterai alla tenuta…".

"Padr…sign…monsieur?" – sbiascicò quello sorpreso sgranando gli occhi.

"Mi servi qui e poi…".

André si voltò verso di lei, la prese per mano allontanandola dal gruppetto.

"Non dovrai uscire per oggi…" – sussurrò piano senza specificare altro.

Occhi negli occhi…

Dio, ci sarebbe annegato.

 _Di che colore sono i suoi occhi adesso?_

 _Cielo, mare, fiordaliso, viola, turchese…_

 _Che v'importa signore…_

 _Sono vostri…_

Il dubbio…

Lo sguardo si ficcò a quello dell'altro, la mano stretta, come a volerlo tenere lì.

Intuiva la rabbia crescente. L'annusava…

Impossibile restare distanti. Erano uguali loro due, il potere che si faceva beffe della pietà e del rispetto non l'avevano mai sopportato, nessuno dei due.

"Che vorresti fare?" – incise bassa – "Potrebbe essere pericoloso!".

La mente viaggiava assieme a quella di lui. Se ci fosse stata lei al suo posto, qualsiasi iniziativa sarebbe stata pericolosa. Dunque…

"Non posso permettere quello che sta accadendo! Non più!" – risposte André calmo, un mezzo sorriso a rassicurarla – "In fondo ho avuto una buona insegnante! Vero?".

Rimase spiazzata Oscar. Non era quello il momento di fare allusioni divertenti.

"André…ho visto quel posto. Chiunque sia stato capace di tenere della gente, delle persone in quelle condizioni non credo abbia molta voglia di scendere a compromessi e…".

"E dovrà farlo invece!" – l'interruppe lui deciso – "Il sistema lo troverò!".

"Ma…".

"Tu dovrai restare qui! Valentino starà con voi e tu gli insegnerai a leggere e a scrivere come si deve!".

La proposta soprese che non si capiva se era per una questione di sicurezza oppure perché davvero il giovane avesse necessità d'essere istruito.

"Da quello che ho potuto capire lui sa già leggere…" – obiettò lei piccata, intuendo lo stratagemma per tenerla fuori dalla questione.

No, era peggio.

André le stava mettendo una specie di secondino alle calcagna che solo dal tono della voce lei l'aveva fatto intendere chiaro che non avrebbe tollerato che André se ne fosse andato in giro a sfidare tiranni da solo o al più con Cristiano come guardaspalla.

Gli ci volevano tutti gli uomini fidati…

"Valentino resta qui!" – sibilò André avvicinandosi al viso – "Lui sa leggere ma non tutto! Mi serve una persona che lo faccia al meglio. Per me! Capisci cosa intendo? Non potrò portare Martin ovunque e se avrò necessità di ispezionare magazzini, contare merci, leggere contratti…io…".

Fu Oscar ad interromperlo appoggiando la mano sulla guancia. La barba s'era allungata, pizzicava.

Le dita s'aprirono e s'impressero sulla pelle…

Deglutì…

S'immerse nell'odore di lui…

Il viso sul viso: "Ho capito…".

Un respiro, chiuse gli occhi.

S'erano amati senza esitazione….

C'era che gli schiaffi della vita, quelli, non si sarebbero cancellati al sorgere del sole.

Oscar aveva intuito la difficoltà di André, la sua vista non mentiva.

"Farò come mi chiedi…ma tu dovrai essere prudente…non…".

"Non sono morto allora…non potevo ricordi?!" – obiettò André sorridendo – "Non accadrà! Te lo prometto!".

Gli sguardi s'allacciarono incapaci di staccarsi, anche se ognuno di loro era richiamato ad altro.

Più o meno importante ma pur sempre altro.

Nascevano dunque assieme. Un giorno dopo l'altro divenivano un'unica vita, un'unica essenza, ciascuno con la propria vita da vivere.

Il fumo nero che aveva offuscato la vista sotto le torri nere della Bastiglia s'era diradato.

Ma le torri di pietra possono essere ovunque, invisibili alle volte o nascoste dietro coltri di edera, drappi di seta, arroganti poteri…

Il cuore dunque si ribella contro le torri. La mente s'ingegna per abbatterle ovunque esse si trovino o si troveranno.

Può sembrare sconveniente ma…

 _§§§_

"Maestra…".

Scarlett Rudolf s'era avvicinò al tavolo.

Oscar, intenta a controllare alcuni scritti, sollevò gli occhi alla bambina che le faceva segno d'avvicinarsi, che doveva dirle qualcosa d'importante, ma era il caso d'esser discreti.

Consenso tacito…

"Maestra…" – bisbigliò la bambina – "Astratto non si scrive con quattro t vero?!".

La domanda era retorica, Scarlett aveva compreso d'esser nel giusto ma voleva comunque il conforto dell'altra che rimase interdetta, solo un istante, dato che la domanda era stata fatta per una parola nella lingua del Granducato.

Ci pensò su…

"E' esatto…mi sembrano decisamente troppe!" – convenne, le labbra inarcate in un sorriso complice – "Ma tu dovresti già saperlo…".

La bocca della bambina si stirò in una smorfia di disapprovazione, molto contratta.

"Io si, ma quello li…il…il nuovo…studente…".

Gli occhi rotearono furtivi ed il capo ondeggiò verso il giovane Valentino Simon che, chino sul foglio, due tavoli più indietro, osservava le svariate macchie d'inchiostro che campeggiavano orrende sulla distesa bianca, ormai troppo compromessa per esser consegnata.

Alla fine aveva accettato d'eseguire l'ordine del padrone…

Di _monsieur,_ per esser precisi.

Sedersi ad un tavolo e riprendere daccapo i vaghi rudimenti di scrittura che qualcuno non si sa bene quando e dove gli aveva ficcato in testa quand'era un moccioso ma che, per via del tempo e del fatto che nella vita d'un giovane custode d'una tenuta di campagna non c'erano molte occasioni per leggere, erano sfumati via via con gli anni.

Le lettere le ricordava, le sillabe anche…

Le doppie…

Sudava e la mano gli tremava.

"Ah si?" – replicò l'insegnante con fare complice, sorridendo.

Scarlett annuì severa, orgogliosa d'aver colto in fallo un compagno di studi. Nulla da dire su quelli più piccoli ma gli errori di chi era più grande di lei le parevano intollerabili.

"Ha sbagliato! L'ho visto. Bisogna dirglielo!" – s'impose la bambina.

"Facciamo così…" - riprese Oscar appoggiando i fogli sul tavolo e negando – "Tu ora passi di lì e glielo fai notare senza essere troppo invadente. Sei brava a scrivere e lui si fiderà…".

"Io…".

"Sappi che è dovere di chi ha la conoscenza aiutare chi non ha avuto la stessa opportunità d'istruirsi. Una conoscenza chiusa nella mente d'una sola persona è una falsa conoscenza…".

"Davvero?".

"Ti fidi di me?".

"Certo!".

"E io mi fido di te! Un giorno potresti anche decidere d'insegnare. Perché non cominciare subito?".

L'altra ebbe un sussulto. Si specchiò nello sguardo dell'insegnante, si vide, non più solo figlia o forse moglie, o forse dama di compagnia di chissà quale nobildonna. Si vide, persona volitiva, bocca mossa ad articolare un pensiero, un volere, un impegno.

Istruire senza educare non ha molto senso. Questo leggeva nello sguardo lieve ed azzurro dell'insegnante.

Annuì Scarlett, fece un passo indietro ed eseguì la richiesta.

Qualche moccioso la seguì con gli occhi ma lei incenerì gl'importuni, ordinando d'abbassare lo sguardo e di continuare a lavorare e a non azzardarsi a ridacchiare com'era accaduto qualche ora prima quando Valentino Simon era stato presentato agli altri alunni come nuovo studente.

Qualcuno s'era sgomitato, altri avevano messo la mano alla bocca ricacciando in gola una risatina.

L'insegnante era stata categorica allora.

Non c'è età per non continuare imparare ma nemmeno per risultare stupidi agli occhi del mondo.

Quindi gli studenti ch'erano lì potevano scegliere se stare lì ad imparare o uscire e diventare così stupidi agli occhi del mondo.

Zittiti, quelli s'erano scansati per far posto al ragazzone che, cappellaccio in mano e piedi grossi che avevano subito urtato la gamba el tavolo, aveva fatto in tempo ad acchiappare il calamaio prima che quello si rovesciasse e spandesse inchiostro ovunque.

Poi s'era tranquillizzato e nel silenzio tutti avevano preso a lavorare.

Oscar si permise di seguire le mosse discrete di Scarlett.

Lo sguardo accarezzò il corpo giovane e lieve dell'alunna che s'avvicinava al tavolo e dapprima catturava lo sguardo dello studente distratto e poi con il dito segnava dolcemente la t di troppo, negando con la testa.

Quello guardò l'altra, il foglio e poi l'insegnante.

La mano si chiuse mimando il numero tre.

Valentino Simon sgranò gli occhi, comprese, si diede una manata in fronte e fece per cancellare l'obbrobrio con il pennino.

Una macchiaccia si spanse per il foglio.

Prese a disperarsi e Scarlett decise di porgergli un altro foglio e di aiutarlo a ricominciare tutto daccapo.

Parola dopo parola, sussurrate piano una dopo l'altra.

Educare prima che istruire.

Ecco ciò che stava accadendo…

Si sciolse alla fine la tensione definitivamente, quando gli scolari si avviarono all'aperto per la prima vera lezione d'equitazione ed il giovane Valentino fu orgoglioso d'esser lui a tenere le redini dei cavallini per consentire ai compagni di studio e di viaggio di comprendere equilibrio e postura, dapprima al passo e poi al trotto leggero.

L'insegnante in quel caso venne rigorosamente tenuta in disparte, lasciata riposare s'una specie di panca all'ombra della scuderia.

Solo qualche consiglio ad alta voce

Il sole s'era alzato adesso. S'era fatto tiepidamente intenso.

Trepidare d'ali di gabbiani…

Frullo d'uccelli…

Il vento riportò tre colpi secchi, lontani.

Tre boati…

Tre colpi di fucile…

Oscar si alzò.

Passi veloci la portarono verso la collina nord…

Fu il nuovo studente allora a rincorrerla e a permettersi di prenderla per un braccio con discreto vigore e a negare con la testa e a catturare lo sguardo e ad invitarla a tornare a sedersi ch'era tutto a posto e che non doveva preoccuparsi.

"Che sta succedendo?" – chiese squadrando il giovane custode.

"Devono essere cacciatori…" – obiettò l'altro severo ma calmo.

Pareva un'altra persona dal giovane impacciato con la penna tremante in mano.

Oscar comprese. Il diversivo d'insegnare all'altro a scrivere e a leggere era stato escogitato per tenere lì, alla tenuta, Valentino Simon, che tenesse d'occhio lei, la nuova padrona, e tutto quanto stava accadendo.

"Non mentire! Tu sai qualcosa…André…".

Il cuore impazzito…

"Non preoccupatevi. Il padrone sa il fatto suo…mio padre è con lui e lo aiuterà. L'abbiamo giurato che l'avremmo fatto…perché lui ha fatto molto per noi…".

Oscar ebbe davvero la sensazione d'essere giunta in quelle terre non da quattro mesi ma forse da appena da quattro giorni. Non sapeva nulla, non aveva mai voluto sapere nulla, ma il peggio era che adesso nessuno voleva farle sapere niente.

D'istinto la destra si posò sulla pancia.

Tirava un poco…

Le gambe presero a tremare, l'altro se ne accorse.

"Continuo io con i bambini…" – risprese deciso Valentino Simon che adesso pareva aver messo su lo stesso piglio del padrone – "Se avete necessità di rientrare, chiamo mia madre…".

"Dimmi che sta accadendo!" – sentenziò Oscar altrettanto caparbia.

Non aggiunse altro, staccandosi dalla presa del giovane, fissandolo severa.

Inappellabile…

Quella non si sarebbe mossa di lì…

"Va bene…" – respirò rassegnato l'altro – "Se avete ascoltato ciò che abbiamo riferito al padrone, questa mattina…".

"Si tratta degli accampamenti!? Quelli che ho visto ieri?".

"Quel posto non c'è più. Anche se erano contadini del Barone Rini, il padrone ci ha mandato da quella gente per offrire loro un posto dentro le nostre terre…scusate…le vostre terre…".

"Sta bene. Questo l'avevo compreso…".

"E allora pare che quell'uomo, Rini, non l'abbia presa bene. Ha fatto costruire un altro accampamento in nemmeno quattro ore. Abbiamo informato il padrone. Oggi…oggi doveva arrivare il commissario da Livorno…quello che dovrebbe decidere il da farsi…".

"Io ho sentito degli spari…e anche tu…non mi sembra sia l'opera di mediazione d'un commissario!".

Oscar era furiosa. Con l'altro e con sé stessa.

Non aveva condiviso un solo giorno della propria esistenza con quella gente e adesso pretendeva che le venisse riferito tutto. Doveva ammettere d'aver sbagliato, ancora.

"Non dovete temere…il padrone aveva stabilito di andare a casa di quell'uomo e…".

"E!?".

"Vuole comprare una parte delle sue terre…".

Sorprendente…

"Vuole…comprare…le sue terre!?" – scandì lei pensando d'aver compreso male.

Annuì Valentino Simon, come sapesse già tutto e quello fosse un piano stabilito da tempo.

"Comprare le terre di quell'uomo non servirà a molto!" – obiettò severa – "Se vorrà costruire altre baracche e farci morire i suoi contadini lo farà da un'altra parte!".

"Avete ragione. Anche il padrone ci ha pensato ma così…così ha detto che potrà dare da lavorare a più gente e allora la gente non accetterà di restare a lavorare per quell'altro. O almeno s'accorgerà che per lavorare e vivere non è necessario esser trattati come bestie!".

Obiezione sensata…

Obiezione degna di André.

Anche lui dunque stava diventando un ottimo insegnante.

Nessuno avrebbe potuto risolvere un problema che mette radici nelle abitudini distorte e corrotte d'un uomo. Ma se si rende consapevoli gli altri uomini di ciò di cui quello è capace e di ciò di cui quelli hanno diritto…

Allora forse quello si ritrova solo e gli altri si mettono d'accordo d'arrangiarsi per stare meglio.

"Vai a vedere che è accaduto…" – chiese Oscar, la voce asciutta, stizzita di non poter esser lei a fiondarsi su per la collina – "Non me ne andrò in giro…ma…devo sapere…".

"Il padrone ha detto che devo restare qui. Devo obbedire…".

"Ma…".

Due dita al cappello, un cenno del capo, la discussione terminava lì.

Valentino Simon allargò la destra, implicito invito a rientrare entro i confini delimitati della tenuta.

Dunque lei era la padrona ma la parola di monsieur contava decisamente di più.

La mente altrove, il cuore rallentato…

Le lezioni proseguirono, il freddo pungente scese dalle colline nel primo pomeriggio e costrinse tutti a rientrare. Le ore scandite da canzoni cantate al fortepiano, biscotti sgranocchiati seduti a terra ad ascoltare le gesta di Minerva, la mano alzata dei più piccoli a chiedere se Minerva esistesse davvero…

Il dubbio che davvero Minerva fosse da qualche parte in attesa d'impartire la sua lezione di giustizia contrasse nervi e muscoli.

Il viaggio allora non era ancora terminato e forse non avrebbe mai avuto una conclusione.

Gli uomini passano ma gl'ideali…

Quelli scorrono attraverso i luoghi e i tempi così che il viaggio in realtà non ha mai fine.

Ogni cerchio dever chiudersi ma alcuni sono talmente ampi che si fatica a vederne i lembi…

Immersa nei pensieri Oscar si ritrovò stremata, i muscoli tremanti ed il cuore fermo.

Era sera inoltrata, André non era rientrato.

Incerta se cambiarsi, era lì, seduta sul letto, la propria stanza tiepida e conosciuta, i mocciosi ormai a letto, accuditi e vezzeggiati a dovere. Era faticoso…

Joseph, il più piccolo, s'era rammentato della madre e ci aveva messo un poco a calmarsi.

Alla fine la promessa che il giorno dopo la sorella avrebbe scritto una lettera a maman lo aveva tranquillizzato. In più al piccolo sarebbe stato dato un foglio dove avrebbe lui stesso composto un piccolo pensiero, lettere di suo pugno che avrebbero reso orgogliosi i genitori dei progressi.

La vita d'un bambino scorre in senso unico, il passato si mescola al presente, il futuro è antro ignoto ed oscuro.

Per lei invece…

"E dove vorreste andare?".

Donna Lari, pugni chiusi piantati ai fianchi, s'era piantata in fondo alla scala, che il padrone era appena tornato, impolverato da capo ai piedi, pareva avesse lottato contro bestie feroci, quelle che popolavano la strana storia di quel poetaccio fiorentino, quello che se ne andava su e giù per i regni delle anime.

"Vado da…" – si schernì André, nemmeno il tempo di rispondere e Donna Lari aveva puntato l'indice contro monsieur, facendo segno di no, negando con la testa.

"Dovrete prima cacciarmi di casa! Non vi farò passare conciato così! Siete indecente e madame non ha certo necessità di avere davanti agli occhi un…un…".

Le mani volteggiarono in aria…

Era pur sempre il padrone quello, mica lo si poteva apostrofare…

"Essere impresentabile?!" – chiosò André con un mezzo sorriso, convenendo che la custode avesse ragione – "Bene…andrò a cambiarmi allora!".

"E a lavarvi! Gesù! Ma che vi piglia a vossignoria!?".

"Certo…".

"E poi non vorrete mica andare da madame…a quest'ora!?".

L'obiezione stavolta suonò insolita.

Il passo si bloccò sullo scalino. Andrè non ci capiva più niente.

"Ma…siete stata voi a dirmi di…tenerla d'occhio?!" – obiettò confuso – "Io…".

"E no! La padrona adesso sta meglio. La sedia sul terrazzo non c'è più e lei non esce più. Voi là dentro non ci dovete andare!".

"Donna Lari…".

"Monsieur! Cercate di comprendere! Voi non siete maritati!".

L'affermazione si scompose in mille frammenti. Era ovvia ma al tempo stesso sorprendente.

"No, certo…".

André si sarebbe anche messo a ridere se non che aveva una dannata fretta di tagliar corto l'insulso discorso. Però era necessario ascoltare la custode, il suo aiuto era prezioso e la sua opinione altrettanto. Si trattava pur sempre della saggezza del luogo, abitudini che andavano rispettate se si voleva ottenere rispetto.

"Bene!" – tagliò corto quella – "Convenite con me che non sta bene che una gentildonna riceva un gentiluomo nella propria stanza…di notte?!".

"Donna Lari…" – André non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo d'insofferenza misto a riso e compatimento.

 _Gentildonna…_

L'intento era lodevole ma…

Come si suol dire, ormai era un poco tardi per preservare…

L'onore della gentildonna!

"Donna Lari…Oscar aspetta un bambino…" – tentò di spiegare André evitando discorsi complessi.

Evitando di girarci attorno insomma!

"Certo! E che non lo so questo?! Appunto per…".

"Quel bambino è mio…è mio figlio…" – il tono si contrasse, un moto di stupore e d'orgoglio e di gioia si sciolse dalla gola – "Non credo ci siano questioni…".

"Ma è proprio per questo invece! Noi lo sappiamo che la creatura l'è vostra ma gli altri no!".

"E chi sarebbero gli altri, di grazia?".

André si ritrovò colpito.

La conversazione pareva allargarsi e prendere una piega strana, come quando si lancia un sasso in uno stagno. Quello sparisce alla vista ma le onde s'allargano e stanno lì a restituire la dimensione del colpo e la grandezza del lancio.

Le onde…

"Sapete che si dice in giro!?" – bisbigliò allora la custode avvicinandosi con fare complice e André fu costretto a stare al gioco facendo altrettanto.

"No…" – sussurrò piano piano con faccia divertita – "Che si dice?".

L'altra era seria, lui no, a lui gli veniva davvero da ridere.

Poi l'euforia si spense, di colpo, spazzata via come fuoco inondato da un'onda gigantesca…

"E…si dice che madame sia fidanzata!".

Gli occhietti assottigliati di Donna Lari si sgranarono, roteando un poco, come se strabuzzando lo sguardo quella avesse voluto rimarcare la gravità della sorprendente informazione.

 _Se madame è fidanzata…_

Lo sguardo si rabbuiò perché a sua memoria André non rammentava d'aver messo in giro e nemmeno ascoltato una simile notizia, diceria o scemenza come la si volesse interpretare, ma pur sempre una novità.

Non aveva divulgato nulla di loro, di lei. Non era necessario.

"E non con voi!" – affondò la comare, così per esser chiara e tenere l'altro sulle spine e dar conto del perché fosse sconveniente che monsieur si presentasse a quell'ora nella stanza di madame.

Ecco…

Il dubbio…

Il sangue rallentò un poco.

Ad avvicinarsi troppo al fuoco, si rischia d'incendiare tutto…

"Quel tipo…" – continuò a bisbigliare Donna Lari che pareva tanto sulle sue ma gli occhi e le orecchie li aveva ben funzionanti e alla fine era sempre al corrente d'ogni respiro e d'ogni sospiro nel raggio di venti miglia dalla tenuta.

"Quel…tipo!?" – ripetè André che cominciava ad intuire la piega del discorso.

"Ma si che avete capito! L'inglese!".

André sbuffò. L'insofferenza rimontava…

"Pare che durante l'incontro con il luogotenente di polizia…quello che l'è venuto giù da Livorno…".

La donna intercalava racconto e silenzi e questo alla lunga stordiva i nervi.

"…".

"Quell'uomo…il suddito del re pazzo…avrebbe detto d'essere il fidanzato di madame! Ma voi ne sapete niente? E che storia è questa!? Se l'è vero voi capite che madame…non devo mica esser io a farvi capire che non è il caso di mescolare le carte in tavola…noi lo sappiamo che la creatura l'è vostra ma se quello va a dire in giro che madame l'è la sua fidanzata…capite che la confusione poi la si ritorce contro la mia madame! E io ho il dovere di tutelare il suo nome!".

L'euforia si spense davvero.

Quello era il colmo…

"Chi vi ha detto…" – digrignò André a denti stretti.

"Una mia conoscente!" – gorgheggiò l'altra non si capiva che non vedeva l'ora di spifferare tutto quanto era venuta a sapere – "Per fortuna l'è venuta a dirlo a me per prima, per chieder s'era vero e io le ho detto per carità di tener la bocca chiusa che non lo sappiamo mica se è vero e se non è vero che Dio ce ne scampi che succederebbe?! Ma se è vero…".

Tutta d'un fiato se ne uscì la chiosa.

André serio rincalzò sotto braccio il malloppo di vestiti puliti che l'altra gli aveva portato.

Una mano passò tra i capelli, uno sbuffo di polvere…

La mente oscurata, lo sguardo tetro…

"Avete detto che si dice questo in giro…chi altri…lo saprebbe!?" – chiese diretto fissando un punto lontano. Non gl'importava in fondo. Gl'importava di sapere perché avesse preso a circolare una simile idiozia. Possibile che la questione si fosse ingigantita fino a quel punto…

L'inglese era un idiota certo…

Ammise che non ne aveva discusso con Oscar. Non sarebbe stato necessario.

Oscar…

"Mah…vedete…" – riprese la comare con fare complice – "Son stata chiara con quella là, quella mia conoscente…ma di certo questa cosa prima o poi la verrà fuori! E' una cosa seria…che va risolta. Non mi va che si dican cose brutte sulla mia signora. Ma se madame è fidanzata…".

"Donna Lari…madame…non è fidanzata!" – digrignò André fissando l'altra quasi volesse fulminarla – "Non con quell'uomo! Non che io sappia!".

Uscivano a smozzichi le considerazioni.

André era furioso.

Con sé stesso e con il resto di quel dannatissimo mondo che riusciva a distorcere ogni situazione.

"Com'è che sarebbe saltata fuori…questa…questa…" – affondò severo.

Donna Lari fece spallucce: "Non lo so…la mia conoscente era lì…serve i padroni della casa dove s'è tenuto l'incontro. S'è messa ad ascoltare…".

"Non è un comportamento dignitoso questo!" – sottolineò André stizzito.

"E certo…ma vedete…quando siete venuti ad abitare in questa casa…me l'hanno chiesto in molti chi eravate e io ho mantenuto il silenzio. Come m'ha detto di fare mio marito…credo fosse una richiesta di vossignoria…di…Monsieur Le Generale Jarjayes! Giusto?".

André annuì.

"Ecco però…mi servivano camicie pulite…profumi…sali da bagno…la mia conoscente mi ha procurato quasi tutto e gliel'ho dovuto dire che non erano mica per voi! Così quella - ch'è curiosa come una scimmia - sapete cos'è una scimmia vero?".

Si predeva Donna Lari…

André dovette passarsi una mano sulla faccia per non sbottare. Fece segno all'altra di proseguire che sì, lo sapeva cos'era una scimmia, ma non era quello il momento di disquisire sulle scimmie.

"Per farla breve…quando ha saputo che il luogotenente doveva parlare con madame…ecco voleva vedere che faccia aveva madame…se era bella…oh…sapete che m'ha detto!? Che è molto bella!".

"Donna Lari!".

"Eh…perdonate…vossignoria…insomma…quella voleva vedere madame…e così l'è toccato d'ascoltare di quella faccenda…ma non l'ha mica fatto di volerlo lei…a star lì ad ascoltare!".

"E certo che no!" – ironizzò André stancamente.

Tanto semplice quanto disarmante la spiegazione.

Non si era più a Versailles ma l'arte del pettegolezzo era praticata superbamente anche lì e c'era da star certi, a livelli invidiabili per qualsiasi corte.

"Ho capito…" – concluse André prendendo a salire velocemente le scale.

Non si voltò, si chiuse la porta alle spalle, un tonfo leggero…

I vestiti gettati sul letto, si tolse di dosso la giacca impolverata, la camicia…

I calzoni abbandonati a terra, le brache…

Si lavò al meglio, strisciando la pelle, quasi a volersi cavare di dosso la sensazione di rabbia che gli si era appiccicata addosso, più della polvere di quella lunga ed interminabile giornata, dove era stato necessario sfoderare le migliori arti di persuasione e lusinga per…

Un sommesso tocco alla porta.

André attese, solo un istante.

S'accorse…

Intuì i passi della custode che avevano preso a salire le scale. Quella sarebbe comparsa da un momento all'altro e si sarebbe avventurata in una nuova romanza su quella faccenda a dir poco sconveniente e delle voci messe in giro, altrettanto sconvenienti e che dunque non si sarebbe dovuto metter piede in quella stanza…

André non attese consenso ad entrare. Entrò, si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Chiuse gli occhi, un istante, che il passaggio dal tiepido chiarore del corridoio al buio della stanza, rischiarata dal solo calore della stufa, non fu facile da ammaestrare.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi.

Il sentore della lavanda pervase i sensi, soave e fulgido…

Nemmeno il tempo di riaprirli gli occhi…

Gli occhi negli occhi.

Le sue mani calde raggiunsero il viso, s'aprirono le dita, affondarono nei capelli, scostandoli.

La bocca s'accostò alla bocca, un bacio lieve, un altro, un altro ancora.

Rintocchi furtivi, quasi beffardi, per vedere se lui coglieva il senso della richiesta mista al rimprovero d'averla fatta attendere tutto il giorno senza notizie, ben sapendo che lei non poteva muoversi liberamente, non in quel momento, non nel suo stato.

Non voleva baciarlo…

Non del tutto…

Voleva tenerlo sulle spine come lui aveva fatto con lei.

Un tempo l'avrebbe squadrato furiosa chiedendo conto dell'assenza.

Un tempo…

"Mi sei mancata…" – sussurrò lui lasciando la bocca.

"Si…non ci vediamo da parecchio!" – ammise lei sorniona.

Tenne la testa lì, chiusa tra le mani, la spinse indietro, un poco alla volta, come non avessero mai lasciato l'antro scuro e caldo, come danzassero immersi nell'acqua.

Non era necessario essere là dentro.

La cinse per la vita, strinse i fianchi un poco, scorse sulla schiena accarezzandola.

Le bocche non si staccavano, i volti scorrevano strisciandosi, toccandosi…

"Che cosa è accaduto?" – respirò lei, occhi chiusi, stretta, mentre s'accorgeva che lui la spingeva indietro, ancora un poco, fino a che si ritrovarono seduti e poi giù, di più, ancora, finchè non si ritrovarono distesi.

Fu costretta a staccarsi, le mani alle spalle, gli occhi puntati addosso.

"Che cosa è successo?" – ripetè.

"Nulla di preoccupante!".

"Andrè?!".

Un sospiro fondo…

André appoggiò la fronte al petto, in silenzio attese il sorgere del battito. Era calmo il suo cuore così che infondeva calma.

In quale altro posto al mondo avrebbe mai potuto stare così, sul suo petto, in ascolto del cuore…

"Sono…siamo stati da quell'uomo…" – riprese piano.

"…".

"Gli ho offerto del denaro per comprare le sue terre…".

"Valentino me l'ha detto…perché?".

Oscar era distesa, ascoltava il peso dolce della testa, su di sé. Ascoltava la mano di André che sussurrava carezze dolci al petto, al fianco, e poi tornava su al collo, insistente e calda.

La studiava e parlava.

"Potrai trovarlo assurdo ma ho pensato che quelle terre a me sarebbero servite…".

"A cosa? Ad impedire a quello di costruire nuovi accampamenti!?".

"Mi fai un torto! Sai che sarebbe impossibile!".

"Perdonami…non intendevo…".

"Le terre…ci lavoreranno in tanti…sono da dissodare, ripulire, seminare…il raccolto lo divideremo…".

"Lo dividerete?".

"Certo…" – André sollevò la testa, scorse il mento di lei e non resistette dal morderlo piano, succhiarlo…

Inebriava l'incedere…

Stordiva la scultura del proprio corpo disegnato dalle mani di André, cullava la voce calma. Anch'essa disegnava strani percorsi nella mente…

"Non posso impedire ad un tiranno d'esser tale. Ma posso fare in modo che quello non abbia sudditi…o ne abbia il meno possibile…".

Fu costretta a guardarlo.

"Sto provando a…cambiare le cose…" – glielo disse piano.

Lei lo guardava e cominciava a comprendere.

Fu lei a proseguire: "Senza baionette…".

"Senza spade…" – proseguì André.

"Senza cannoni…" – aggiunse lei, deglutendo a fatica. La visione era immensa…

Fino a qualche tempo prima si sarebbe data della pazza. E a lui avrebbe detto ch'era folle.

"Sperando di convincere le persone…non i tiranni…" – concluse André.

"Quelli è difficile convincerli!".

Sorrisero assieme.

André puntò i gomiti e si issò su, ancora un poco, a raggiungere la bocca che morse piano, tenendo il labbro tra i denti, l'inferiore, succhiandolo piano.

Poi no, convenne che non era il preferito di lei…

Lei amava essere mordicchiata sul labbro superiore. E così André fece, che magari si sarebbe convinta e sarebbe stata zitta.

No…

Si staccò di nuovo…

"E gli spari che abbiamo sentito allora?".

 _Testarda! Non c'era verso di nasconderle nulla!_

"Il commissario territoriale non s'è fatto vedere…così la trattativa è durata un po'…alla fine ho ceduto alle richieste del barone e ho accettato di pagare la somma che chiedeva…".

Oscar si zittì, attese.

"Questa tenuta adesso è un poco più grande di ieri ma un po' meno ricca di ieri…" – decretò André in tono tra il trionfale ed il rassegnato.

"Non m'interessa! Gli spari André! Che diavolo erano? Eravate voi?".

"Il barone ha creduto d'averla spuntata. Gliel'ho fatto credere, non costava nulla…e quando la trattativa è terminata e ce ne stavamo andando...ci troveremo per il passaggio di proprietà su a Livourne…quello ha dato l'ordine ai suoi uomini di sparare in aria. Per festeggiare quella che non so come ritiene essere una vittoria…".

"Quindi…".

"I tiranni…è così che pensano d'averla spuntata!".

"Ho temuto…".

"Si…l'ho immaginato…perdonami se non sono rientrato subito. Con Cristiano siamo saliti per vedere il terreno…è rosso, polveroso…dicono sia fertile…poco lontano s'intravedono delle chiuse…e ci sono alcuni opifici…credo ci lavorino tessuti…non ne ho idea…".

Il discorso sarebbe proseguito.

Oscar, fu lei a raggiungerlo adesso, chiuse la bocca con un bacio.

Un altro…

"Stai diventando importante…" – lo schernì lieve.

"Uhm…forse…".

"Come forse? Al paese non si fa altro che parlare di te, del nuovo padrone di Alcantia! Si dice…".

"Si dice che tu sia la fidanzata di Sir Joseph Hornett!" – s'inserì lui, scostandosi di lato, appoggiandosi sul gomito sinistro, la testa sorretta dalla mano, prendendo a fissarla perché lei cogliesse il disappunto.

Stavolta davvero Oscar provò ad aprir bocca ma convenne che non aveva senso.

Rimase un poco disorientata.

"Si dice il vero?" – ironizzò lui, guardandola.

"André no…non è vero…".

"E quindi? Da dove sarebbe venuta fuori questa novità?".

Colta in fallo, Oscar si morse il labbro.

Inequivocabile segno d'imbarazzo.

Silenzio…

"Allora? Donna Lari dice che non dovrei stare nella camera di madame…dato che madame si dice sia fidanzata con altro pretendente e…e allora stare qui sarebbe molto sconveniente!".

Era serio ma gli veniva da ridere e poi no…

Voleva finalmente tenerla sulle spine, giocare un poco, farla penare…

Che fosse lei a correre adesso!

No, non ci fu verso, non aveva fatto i conti, che Oscar era più brava, più scaltra…

Candidamente severa al limite dell'assurdo.

Fu lei a stare al gioco…

"Forse hai ragione…" – le labbra si strinsero, le mani s'appoggiarono al ventre, conserte, le dita intrecciate – "Non credi sia sconveniente che tu…si…che tu rimanga qui?!".

Fu lei a chiederlo a lui e davvero André pensò che non fosse una presa in giro, il tono era severo, il piglio serio.

Il calore li attraversava certo ma le parole fendevano come correnti d'aria fredda.

La stanza buia era illuminata dal chiarore della stufa.

Gli parve di riconoscere addosso ad Oscar un vago sentore d'agrumi, aspro e fresco.

Bergamotto avrebbe sentenziato Donna Lari e si, anche Madame Glacé avrebbe convenuto.

Aveva creduto fosse tempo d'abbassare la guardia ma forse valeva la pena accettare la sfida. L'avrebbe ripagata con la stessa moneta.

Si certo, aveva fatto ammenda dei propri errori. Aveva ammesso che il proprio desiderio di vivere, una volta libero, aveva incrociato altri desideri, simili o meno…

Aveva ammesso d'aver perso…

Lucidità!

Così l'aveva chiamata André.

Dannazione alla lucidità!

Era accaduto anche a lei e non gli era proprio andata giù ad André.

"Sconveniente?" – prese a borbottare, lisciandosi la faccia – "Credo che più sconveniente di ciò che è accaduto ieri notte e questa mattina prima dell'alba e dopo…quando stavamo per metterci in viaggio e…".

E fu lei a mettergli una mano sulla bocca, tappandogliela.

"Ho capito! Non è necessario che rammenti ogni…".

"Ogni gesto sconveniente!?" – chiosò André, afferrandole il polso, appoggiando la mano sulla propria faccia.

La bocca si schiuse, ci provò ad accarezzare il dito con la lingua.

Oscar si ritrasse…

No…

André invece ci aveva preso gusto: "E poi…fammi un po' capire…reputi sconveniente che io resti con te nella tua stanza ma non aver permesso ad un soldato del tuo reggimento di baciarti e poi dormire nel tuo stesso letto!?"

"Cosa?" – stizzita - "Non vorrai tirare fuori ancora quella storia!".

"Oh si invece! Quella storia e quest'altra…di questo inglese che va in giro a dire che sareste fidanzati! Sempre che non sia stata tu a…".

Di nuovo André si ritrovò la mano di lei sulla bocca.

Stavolta Oscar spinse di più, la smorfia di disappunto sul viso, il corpo proteso, incombente, agitato.

La lucidità l'aveva perduta anche lei ma non fino a quel punto.

"Non è accaduto nulla! Mai! Te l'ho già spiegato! Non esagerare adesso! Anche tu non sei stato del tutto sincero!".

André tentò di mantenersi serio…

Oscar era seria invece. Si tirò su un poco per squadrarlo…

"Tutte quelle storie che saresti andato a divertirti!" – sibilò cinica.

Aveva deciso di andare fino in fondo allora…

"Tutte schiocchezze!" – rimarcò un poco agitata.

L'esclamò, ch'erano sciocchezze, stupidaggini, menzogne…

Silenzio…

Si sarebbe aspettata che l'altro avesse confermato ch'erano state tutte menzogne.

Una smentita, l'immediato conforto…

Silenzio…

André continuò a fissarla, lo sguardo neutro, né serio, né divertito.

"Erano solo storie inventate…" – biascicò Oscar sorpresa e lui lì, a guardarla, a godersi il tono veramente disarmante della voce e della richiesta.

André non poteva credere che lei, Oscar, così salda nelle proprie convinzioni, avesse creduto a ciò che lui le aveva lasciato credere. E che di nuovo, ci fosse finita dentro…

Oscar era gelosa…

Sì, ci stava annegando nella sottile gelosia.

Incredibile!

Non poteva crederci André che lei fosse davvero gelosa, persino di storie inventate, anche se rovesciate addosso in un momento di rabbia.

 _Dio…_

André si sentiva una specie di re.

Un re idiota però.

Esaltarsi per la gelosia d'una donna. Ne era lusingato, infervorato, ammaliato…

Oscar stava lì, in attesa, come se tutto quanto era accaduto tra di loro non fosse stato abbastanza a fugare i dubbi, a fungere da smentita d'inesistenti tradimenti.

O forse c'era dell'altro.

Forse davvero adesso anelava a sentirselo dire e ridire e ripetere che lui non avrebbe amato che lei, che non aveva amato che lei.

Oscar lo sapeva, eppure…

"Vero!?" – mandò giù, lo sguardo sgranato. Pareva una bambina…

"Vero!" – esclamò André piano.

Ora era lui che aveva preso a giocare con le parole.

"Vero cosa?!" – sibilò lei…

 _Le storie erano vere, le menzogne erano vere?_

 _Che diavolo…_

"E' vero ch'erano tutte storie inventate!" – sussurrò André.

Basta…

Non era necessario dire altro…

O si sarebbe convinta così oppure…

"Il coraggio di raccontare quelle storie in effetti l'ho avuto. Ma solo quello!".

No, lei avrebbe voluto sentirlo dire davvero.

André fece per abbracciarla…

Oscar si scansò. Non si sarebbe lasciata impietosire. Pretendeva la sua vendetta.

"Sei gelosa?!" – glielo contestò André, non aveva più argomenti.

"No!".

"Si invece, ammettilo! Essere gelosi…non è sbagliato…".

"Io…".

Balbettò, messa all'angolo. Un guizzo, nemmeno fossero davvero nel bel mezzo d'un duello…

"E tu?" – a bruciapelo, che quella faccenda era saltata fuori per via d'un fantomatico fidanzamento tra lei ed il suddito della corona inglese.

"Io…".

Silenzio…

Lo sguardo si fece serio: "Si!" – ammise André – "Sono geloso! Se hai necessità di sentirtelo dire…lo sono…".

La gelosia era davvero sentimento effimero e becero.

Lui l'abbracciò davvero questa volta, l'abbracciò, stretta, aderendo al corpo di lei, morbido e molle, quasi indifeso e perso.

La strinse affondando il viso nei capelli.

"Sono follemente geloso! Puoi darmi dell'idiota che non dovrei esserlo perché tu non me ne hai dato mai motivo. Ma sono geloso…e lo sarò sempre…di chiunque…anche d'un solo pensiero che ti fosse rivolto… li capisco sai…Alain…e…questo bellimbusto d'un suddito…e…".

S'acquietò l'altra, lì, appagata della folle dichiarazione…

"Ma quanto a situazioni sconvenienti…" – il tono virò velocemente, André non ci teneva a passare per geloso anche s'era bello poterglielo dire. Gli pareva che la gelosia fosse sentimento troppo insulso, arrogante e persino becero, capace di sporcare lei, soprattutto, perché lei non meritava d'essere oggetto di un simile sentire – "Beh...direi che ciò che è accaduto tra di noi possa definirsi del tutto ed assolutamente sconveniente! Tutto vero! Tutto davvero sconveniente…e credo che ormai non potremo fare più nulla! Mi spiace…temo che dovrò sfidare a duello il tuo pretendente!".

Che l'altra s'avvide che forse un poco lui la stava prendendo ingiro e prese a divincolarsi e lui la tenne lì.

"Assolutamente sconveniente!" – chiosò André tornando ad osservarla, per niente imbarazzato, anzi raggiungendola vicinissimo al viso, tanto che lei istintivamente avvampò.

"André!" – il nome sibilato, ch'era consapevole di ciò che era accaduto tra loro ma pensarlo e ripercorrere i momenti e rivedere sé stessa e risentire il fremito che l'aveva attraversata e che risaliva nelle vene proprio in quel momento…

Si stupì, che non era abituata a certi discorsi. Probabilmente non si sarebbe abituata mai.

"Non intendevo…riferirmi…a me…" – rimarcò alla fine tentando di tornare seria.

S'incuriosì André allora…

"Sei il padrone di questo posto…".

"Siamo!".

"Va bene…ma è a te che tutti guardano adesso…tu stai cercando di cambiare le regole…e se…se…insomma io…io non sono…".

"Non sei?".

"Non appartengo a questo mondo André…" – scandì severa.

Non rimproverava nulla a lui quanto a sé stessa.

Non un comportamento, quanto uno status, impossibile da togliersi di dosso.

"Che intendi dire?".

"Non fraintendermi…tu non sei nobile…".

"Che novità!".

"Lasciami…" – un respiro fondo che non era facile trovare le parole, non era facile ammettere che loro due erano uguali ma che mai nessuno li avrebbe considerati uguali – "Lasciami finire! Io lo sono e tu no! Hai conquistato la fiducia di queste persone grazie al fatto che non pensi come un nobile, non ti atteggia ad essere padrone di ciò che possiedi…questa gente ha iniziato ad avere fiducia in te…io…non so se sarò capace di essere come te! Non so se queste persone…sarà difficile per loro accettare una come me…".

"Non mi pare un problema. Ti stai già adeguando al tuo nuovo ruolo d'insegnante…hai accettato d'istruire anche bambini che non sono certo nobili…".

"Non vuoi comprendere allora! Tutto questo sarà sempre visto come una concessione, un gesto caritatevole e non un gesto tra pari. E' fin troppo facile essere generosi quando si possiedono terre…case…campi…quando si può scegliere…".

"Non potrai cancellare il fatto di essere nobile…" – obiettò André, come a dire è una questione senza senso.

"Esatto! Io potrò anche nasconderlo ma non cancellarlo. I dubbi che le persone avranno su di me non faranno altro che riversarsi su di te…".

"Non sono preoccupato di questo!" – sentenziò sorpreso.

André non aveva pensato che in quel luogo ciò che altrove era una prerogativa - essere nobili - avrebbe rappresentato un ostacolo, una fonte di diffidenza per chi avesse voluto davvero affidarsi alle intenzioni del nuovo padrone.

"Stare accanto a me…potrebbe costarti caro…" – sussurrò lei.

Le parole piombarono come macigni.

"Credi che m'importi?".

"Forse a te no ma a me sì! M'importa di te…".

"E quindi anche tu reputi sconveniente che io resti?".

Aveva compreso la questione ma no, non gli pareva essenziale, importante…

Era stato in giro tutto il santo giorno, tra canneti e boscaglia e la testa per quanto impegnata a gestire la dannata trattativa con il dannato tiranno…

La testa era lì, a lei, ad assaggiare la posa morbida e tesa…

"Io…non userei questo termine…ma si…temo che la mia vicinanza potrebbe nuocerti agli occhi di queste persone…".

André sbuffò. Il ragionamento poteva avere anche una sua logica ma qualsiasi fossero state le conseguenze lui non avrebbe mai scelto tra lei e quel luogo. Mai!

Si avvicinò. Lo sguardo si posò al viso di lei…

"Ascolta…sai per me chi è davvero un nobile!?" – riprese con un respiro fondo.

"…".

"Ne ho conosciuti molti. Converrai che a Versailles c'erano nobili di ogni risma… ricchi…blasonati…spiantati…ignoranti…colti…".

"…".

"Ma il vero nobile, quello per eccellenza…secondo me è colui che può permettersi d'incolpare altri delle proprie azioni!".

"Che…".

"Pensaci…i più crudeli…i più spietati…sono sempre stati quelli che non hanno mai accettato la responsabilità di un proprio errore e hanno fatto di tutti per far ricadere la colpa su altri. Che fossero servi, cameriere, scudieri, segretari, ministri…chiunque non avesse possibilità di difendersi…".

Ascoltò Oscar. Il sistema non l'aveva dato per certo ma contro prove di potere del tutto gratuite ci s'era scontrata spesso.

Era nobile dunque ma forse non lo era. Di certo non era mai stata ipocrita.

"Direi che tu non sei affatto nobile!" – concluse André – "Per quel che mi riguarda le tue responsabilità te le sei sempre assunte tutte…ricordi?".

Silenzio…

"Ricordi?".

Silenzio…

"Avresti preso il mio posto sul patibolo…" – chiosò lui andando con la mente all'incidente della principessa.

"Eri il mio attendente…" – come a dire, era ovvio sarebbe stato così.

"Non eri tu ad aver messo commesso l'errore dunque non saresti stata tenuta ad assumerti una tale responsabilità. Né perché ero il tuo attendente…".

"Nemmeno tu André…non era stata colpa tua se la principessa s'era ritrovata…".

Le parole si spensero, Oscar comprese.

"Chi tra i nobili presenti avrebbe compiuto il tuo stesso gesto? Chi avrebbe accettato la responsabilità d'un gesto che non gli apparteneva? Tu neppure avevi fatto nulla. Ed io sapevo bene di non essere responsabile. Ma era necessario trovarne uno. Un re, il Re di Francia non avrebbe mai potuto permettere che un incidente simile non avesse un colpevole. Fui scelto io…ero un attendente…un servo...il colpevole perfetto. Ma alla fine tu ti sei assunta un errore che non avevo commesso e tu ti sei offerta di prendere il mio posto…".

Silenzio…

"Era questo che intendevo! Dunque direi che non dovrai preoccuparti del fatto d'esser nobile!".

"André…".

"E' stato allora…" – lo sguardo s'abbassò risucchiato dal ricordo dell'antica promessa – "Che giurai che avrei dato la vita per te se fosse stato necessario…".

Silenzio…

Gliel'aveva detto.

Finalmente aveva potuto farlo, senza temere che quella promessa fosse un peso troppo grande da portare sulle spalle, da ricambiare.

Oscar l'aveva compreso…

"Darei la vita per te…tu lo sai…è non vorrei essere in nessun posto al mondo ove non ci sia anche tu…anche se questo mi farà apparire come il più sconveniente dei padroni del Granducato di Toscana!".

"Non intendevo…".

Una mano sulla bocca: "Basta! Hai capito che intendo io invece! Non dimostrarti sciocca…se si porrà il problema lo affronteremo. Se daremo scandalo stabiliremo che fare. Non sei sposata ed aspetti un figlio ma non è necessario che nessuno difenda il tuo onore…non adesso…non ha senso…".

La chiosa affondò le rimostranze di Oscar.

Rimase lì a guardarlo.

Andrè la guardò a sua volta, in silenzio. Si amavano ma le considerazioni della custode non erano così campate in aria: "Vorrà dire che rimarrò ancora un po'…così…per accontentare Donna Lari che voleva che ti tenessi d'occhio…".

"Che…".

Il corpo s'irrigidì, Oscar non comprendeva…

Si sollevò e lo guardò con un'aria stranita.

"Controllarmi? Cosa?".

André tornò ad osservarla, appoggiò la mano sul viso, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di dare altre spiegazioni. Allora lei non aveva ricordato proprio tutto.

"Donna Lari…tempo fa m'aveva avvertito d'una stranezza. Al mattino entrava in camera…tu non c'eri…non eri nel letto…stavi fuori addormentata nello sdraio sul terrazzo. Hai continuato così anche se aveva preso a far freddo. Me l'ha detto….in quel periodo…insomma, io ero…".

Silenzio…

Gli occhi chiesero di proseguire. Infastidiva la mancanza d'un ricordo, d'un appiglio alla volontà che avesse dettato una logica, una ragione al comportamento.

"Sono entrato…ti ho visto…" – concluse André.

 _Dove vorresti andare?_

 _Nessuna risposta._

 _Oscar…_

 _Silenzio…_

 _Lei era in piedi, vicino alla finestra…_

 _Lo sguardo a lui ma in realtà non lo guardava._

André rammentò.

Aveva chiuso la porta, l'aveva guardata, lei a testa bassa, il volto scomparso tra i capelli. La testa aveva preso ad ondeggiare, chiusa, trattenuta tra le mani di lui, fino a quando gli occhi non avevano incontrato gli occhi.

Come in un sogno, lei era altrove. Visione impossibile d'accettare, per una come lei che non aveva mai mancato d'essere presente a sé stessa.

Aveva forzato la presa prendendo a condurre gli arti a sé, dolcemente, come lei fosse stata una bambola fragile, capace di finire in frantumi al suono distorto d'un richiamo oscuro.

Una bambola da piegare e sistemare e di cui aver cura.

Forse era sveglia, forse no.

Aattraverso il silenzio di lei e l'incapacita di articolare un consenso od un rifiuto voluti, André aveva ascoltato il proprio tradimento.

Il sorriso aveva inarcato le labbra…

La sorprendente affermazione…

 _Sei così…bello…sei…_

Gli antichi gesti, quelli che s'erano concessi quasi sempre in fretta, di nascosto, come ladri, a rubare al tempo ed alla storia un pertugio soltanto loro.

Era tornato ad esso nella cattiva sorte, come conforto dell'anima e dei sensi.

Non aveva resistito.

Aveva rubato un bacio…

Oscar non rammentava neppure quello.

Lo comprese André, che lei lo guardava in silenzio, dovendo ammettere con sé stessa d'essere stata altro, assolutamente assente da sé, come mai le era accaduto.

Chi ce l'avesse ficcata in quella dimensione oscura…

L'olandese, oppure…

Dio…

André convenne di non avere attenuanti.

Lui l'amava, lui avrebbe dovuto impedire un simile scempio.

"Se penso ch'è accaduto a causa mia…".

"Ne abbiamo già parlato…in fondo la prima ad aver commesso un errore sono stata io…mi sarei dovuta fidare di te e non saremmo arrivati al punto di detestarci, farci del male come è accaduto….".

"Ho pensato spesso a quei giorni e mi rendo conto solo adesso di non riconoscermi quasi. Non cerco giustificazioni, non ne ho nessuna…ma…non…".

Un respiro fondo, gli occhi s'abbassarono.

"Non ti ho mai detestato…mai…neanche per un istante! Anche se ho tentato di farlo credere a me stesso e di fartelo credere. E più mi dicevo che sarebbe stato impossibile per me continuare ad amarti e che non eri mai cambiata e non saresti mai cambiata e che non avrei mai saputo come proteggerti…amarti…se tu stessa non volevi essere amata…e più sentivo crescere dentro di me il desiderio di averti….bruciavo dalla voglia di averti accanto…".

"Di avermi? Comunque…".

"E'…accaduto…" – sottile s'espanse il ricordo.

Il viso s'avvicinò al viso come a lenire attraverso una vicinanza affettuosa l'altra vicinanza, quella violenta, asciutta…

Greve…

"Ti ho umiliato. Nemmeno io ero certo di cosa volessi davvero, cosa volessi da te. Forse farti comprendere quanto dolore avesse causato il tuo silenzio…e per questo ho cercato la strada più facile…provare a trattarti con indifferenza…o peggio ancora…chiederti di stare con me pur non volendo ammettere che ti amavo…perché sapevo che questo ti avrebbe umiliato. Sapevo quanta fatica tu avessi fatto per comprendere che significa amare…amare me…ma non volevo più ammettere di amarti e nemmeno volevo ammettere che tu mi amassi…mi sembrava assurdo che tu mi amassi e nonostante questo fossi stata capace di tenermi nascosta una simile verità. Dirti che non eri capace di amare e di amarmi è stata la menzogna più grande che potessi pronunciare. Mi rendo conto solo ora che il mio atteggiamento nasceva dalla rabbia, dalla disperazione, dal risentimento. Volevo provocarti, sfidarti, capire se sarei riuscito a piegare la tua volontà…".

"Pensi d'esserci riuscito?" – chiese lei, la domanda rivelata lieve mentre il viso s'avvicinava di più.

I denti morsero il labbro piano poi l'abbandonarono in attesa d'una risposta.

Le punte del naso strisciarono appena.

L'odore della pelle scivolava attraverso i sensi, rilasciando il sentore oscuro di sé, quello che la mente legge ed ascolta.

"No…" – glielo sussurrò piano. Fu lei a rispondere alla propria domanda, accompagnando il lento incedere delle bocche - "Non è accaduto…".

Erano stati amanti, disperatamente e meravigliosamente amanti.

Agli amanti non è concesso d'incontrarsi nell'istante in cui si è annientati.

In quell'istante tutto sfuma e dissolve…

La mente si disfa e cede…

La coscienza implode…

Chi erano stati davvero in quell'istante?

"Il mio timore non era che umiliassi me…" – riprese Oscar piano – "Ma così hai umiliato anche te stesso…".

Le dita avevano preso ad accarezzare il volto, ricamare l'orbita degli occhi, il profilo del naso, la linea della bocca.

André rimase in silenzio. Ascoltava l'incedere delle dita. Le voleva addosso come l'odore delle mani. Voleva ascoltare la sua voce. Lei gli stava parlando…

Il tono era dolce e lento e suadente. Le parole frustavano…

"Mi permetto di ritenere che la tua fosse una recita…molto sentita…ma solo una recita…".

"Hai detto che non sono un bravo attore…".

"E' vero… ed è per questo che sapevo che la tua era una recita…penso d'immaginare che se non hai detestato me come dici…forse avresti detestato te stesso. E' quello che sta accadendo. Adesso ti rimproveri per ciò che è accaduto…pensi che ciò che ci ha unito sia stata la rabbia e l'odio e non l'amore…".

I corpi si stesero aderendo l'uno a quello dell'altra.

Le braccia s'intrecciarono, così come le gambe…

André scostò i capelli…

"Davvero in quel momento…mi hai odiato?!" – glielo chiese, d'impeto seppur dolce.

"No!".

"Non mentire! Non mi hai baciato…mi hai lasciato…".

"Sola…è vero…".

"Mi hai rinfacciato che avresti voluto che accadesse anche quando eravamo ancora in Francia…".

"Oscar…".

"E che mi avresti preferito con il fioretto in mano…".

"Dannazione! Oscar…" – sulle spine, le parole rovesciate addosso, senz'astio ma una dopo l'altra, come un veleno dolcissimo e mortale – "Ho sbagliato!".

"Si! Pessime battute d'un pessimo copione! Però devo ammettere di non averti creduto!" – ammise lei, le dita affondate nei capelli – "Anche se ti ci eri messo d'impegno! Non sei un ipocrita André Grandier! Se davvero dentro di te avessi scorto l'odio…non ti avrei mai permesso d'avvicinarti!".

"Allora…tu…".

Gli occhi ficcati negli occhi. Indefinible colore…

"Credo d'esser ancora capace di distinguere nelle parole…nelle tue parole…l'odio o l'amore! Dunque…posso baciarti…adesso?" – la domanda concludeva il senso del discorso.

"Baciarmi?" – balbettò André – "Tu vuoi baciare me?!".

Immobile, Oscar glielo chiese piano, lo sguardo chiuso, la bocca a sfiorare la punta del naso, la lingua a leccare piano…

Il respiro lieve, le dita aperte a catturare la guancia…

"Non sarà sconveniente?" – obiettò André sorridendo, soffiando le parole nell'orecchio.

Era lei dunque ad offrire la via d'uscita. A lui ed anche a sé stessa.

E lui le rivoltava addosso la sua stessa obiezione.

Il gioco sottile e lieve…

"Si! Questa volta sarà davvero sconveniente! Scovenientissimo!" – chiosò seria, la bocca vicino…

S'aprì la bocca, i denti si sporsero mordendo piano la guancia, succhiando il sentore della pelle, poco più in basso, che André era stato in giro tutto il santo giorno, poi era tornato, s'era ripulito, ma no, lì in quel lembo nascosto, s'annidava l'odore prediletto, quello dello sforzo di trattenere un grido, un'imprecazione di fronte al ghigno d'un tirannucolo da quattro soldi che si tenta di convincere sfruttando l'odiosa alterigia, la tracotanza idiota, l'arroganza cieca.

Lì, lo baciò piano lì, proprio lì, succhiò intensamente, la lingua di sporse leccando il calore dell'arteria intensamente piena.

La bocca scese…

La bocca s'aprì a mordere il collo, strisciando giù verso la clavicola.

La consistenza liscia della spalla, tesa, trattenuta mentre in quel giorno il corpo s'era spinto nella corsa verso le nuove terre, paesaggio ignoto e smagliante.

André rimase fermo, ascoltò l'incedere della bocca su di sé.

Dunque era questo il dannato perdono. Lasciare che fosse lei a prendersi ciò che lui non le aveva concesso. Lei che dunque aveva vinto alla fine, lei ch'era sempre stata caparbia e…

Dovette ammetterlo.

Lei non s'era mai tirata indietro di fronte a nulla e se lei aveva detto che l'amava allora doveva essere stato davvero così.

André rimase lì, in ascolto della bocca che respirava piano su di sé, incedere così sconveniente da togliere il fiato mentre il respiro si contorceva, contraendosi, dimenandosi per attendere sospeso il passo successivo.

Attese…

La bocca scese…

Il ventre piatto si contrasse…

Intuì l'incedere, lo sguardo provò ad aprirsi.

Si richiuse risucchiato dall'implodere dei muscoli contratti, accolti, baciati…

Quel giorno, il corpo s'era spinto in un'impresa immensa, combattere senz'armi, annientare il potere del tiranno senza divenire tiranni, cambiare il corso della storia. Quella piccola, dei piccoli che non pensano di cambiare altro che così, giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora.

La lingua leccò piano, il corpo si schiuse come rosa che s'apre al mattino, umida della rugiada vergine dell'alba.

Il corpo s'aprì concedendosi, la carne si tese, contratta ed accarezzata…

Il cielo si spense, mille scintille inondarono i muscoli.

La bocca colse il fremito…

Tutto dannatamente sconveniente…

Onde incombenti…

Respiri ritmati…

Battiti cercati e seguiti…

I corpi fluirono e fluttuarono, l'uno nell'altro, cerchi concentri sempre più fondi, sempre più larghi, sino a far male, s'ampliaro, incisi nelle fibre, sino ad indurlo ad indietreggiare e poi no, afferrare la testa di lei e spingerla perché non si fermasse.

Scoveniente…

Impossibile…

Sublime bolla di piacere prese a sciogliere la consistenza della carne.

Istante dopo istante…

Onde sempre più gonfie, imponenti, pesanti, morbide, schiumose…

Ci s'immerse, ci respirò, per un istante il respiro rimase sospeso, incredulo, impaurito…

Attesa stupita e grata…

Attesa immobile, sangue si scioglie nelle vene…

Mare calmo s'innalza e sovrasta la terra e poi si ritira e poi ritorna…

Attesa percorre i sensi, attraversa il corpo, che quello prova a contenerla, trattenerla e poi no, cede, travolto, verso vibrazioni infinite.

Esplode…

"No…" – soffocato…

Assurdo, sconveniente…

Troppo sconveniente…

Dovette contrarsi, stringerle la testa, afferrarla, guidarla…

Le impose di guardarlo…

Occhi ebbri di lui, folli, azzurro trasparente divenuto pietra liquida in cui specchiarsi.

"Vieni…" – chiese piano.

Lei esitò, solo un istante…

"Lasciami entrare…" – sussurrò di nuovo, pazzo d'averla, e raggiungerla, là dove lei l'aveva condotto. Ce l'aveva portato lei sull'orlo dell'abisso…

Non voleva essere solo, non in quel momento, non in quel tempo…

Forse quando sarebbe accaduto che si fossero odiati ancora…

Ma non adesso, non lì.

La volle…

Volle stare dentro di lei, incedere piano, mentre lei schiudeva la bocca, chiudeva gli occhi, danzava gl'impercettibili gesti dell'amore, ondeggiando, stringendo le gambe ai lombi, chiudendolo in un orgasmo che li risucchiava, entrambi, annientando la volontà, gettandoli nel crepuscolo oscuro del tempo che manca, del respiro che si ferma, del corpo che frantuma sé stesso in mille fasci di luce infuocata.

Ascoltarono…

Crescendo impercettibile…

Vibrazioni nascoste e risvegliate da mani e dita, gesti intensi e lenti, a condurli nuovamente verso l'abisso.

Piccole onde accarezzarono il ventre lasciandolo come sciolto.

Indugiarono, sospesi l'uno sul corpo dell'altro, le dita volutamente avvinghiate alla pelle, in attesa del fremito che scorreva sotto di esse, respiro ritmato all'unisono, cuore e battito percepiti appena eppure cercati e seguiti, a guidarsi nella profondità insondata, sempre diversa, sempre nuova.

Istante dopo istante…

Onde, una sull'altra, a lambire la terra umida, fradicia…

Onde lucenti, trasparenti, bizzarre…

Colpirono e si ritrassero…

Sembrarono desistere…

Colpirono di nuovo…

S'infransero veloci a scavare ancora più a fondo, giù, più giù, fin nell'oscuro gemere della voce risucchiata dal fremito.

Non ebbero più freddo o caldo.

Non ebbero più paura.

Non furono più stanchi…

Non dissero parola…

Non pensarono a nulla…

Marea invase, intensa e fulgida e piena…

Li inghiottì trascinandoli giù, senz'aria, senza respiro, senza voce, senza forze.

Fondendo anima e corpi, assieme e disgiunti e unici.

Marea li prese.

I corpi dissolti…

Tremito profondo, sospeso e senza respiro.

Sangue dissolto…

Si conobbero di nuovo e conobbero l'altro…

Sulle pareti calde e scure della stanza ondeggiò un'immagine unica, scossa da un solo respiro.

Unico corpo si stagliò fermo, attraversato dalla vita che scorreva ora, libera, dentro di loro.

Corpo teso e morbido, avvolto in un abbraccio profondo e libero.

Dissolto e tornato alla vita.

201


	52. Una carezza

_**Una carezza…**_

 _25 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livoune, mattino…_

Le pareti appena ombreggiate dall'alone di luce che filtrava dalle finestre.

Richiuse gli occhi, lì riaprì.

La mano s'era allungata, dietro di sé, per cercarlo.

Aveva esplorato adagio il lenzuolo, la tela era fredda.

S'era voltata, gli occhi s'erano messi a scrutare il vuoto.

Era giorno, era sola.

Uno sbuffo di disapprovazione. La testa sollevata per guardare meglio era ricaduta giù, sul cuscino, gli occhi s'erano richiusi, con un poco più di forza, mentre il corpo riprendeva il senso di sé, ritrovandosi tiepido e molle, perso nell'assenza, colmo del calore scambiato.

Provò a stringersi le gambe al petto rannicchiandosi.

Gli occhi si sgranarono intuendo l'effige carnosa e piena d'un bocciolino di rosa rosso adagiato sul cuscino accanto al suo.

Allungò le dita, la consistenza vellutata scorse tra i polpastrelli.

Il fiore era freddo, forse appena colto.

Rammentò d'averlo intravisto in una stanza, di sotto, oppure…

Donna Lari aveva i suoi segreti, tra questi una piccola serra dove le rose avevano l'ardire di fiorire anche d'inverno. Non servivano a rallegrare la casa, i petali venivano messi in ammollo per ricavare essenze e una deliziosa marmellata.

André conosceva quel posto evidentemente.

Non poteva…

Non poteva più chiudersi le gambe addosso.

Oscar convenne ch'era così, mentre appoggiò la mano alla pancia.

Il bambino cresceva. Lo percepiva adesso, l'immaginava, giorno dopo giorno nella mente attraverso la pancia che mutava e diveniva più visibile e tonda.

La vita, la propria e quella d'un figlio, scorreva nelle vene, nel corpo che evidentemente aveva scelto.

Sarebbe stata forte a sufficienza per vivere, lei e quel figlio?

Questo pensava…

Si adagiò sul cuscino, aveva sperato di svegliarsi e trovare André accanto a sé.

La coscienza riprese il filo delle ultime parole, che s'erano scambiati quella notte.

Lui silenzioso, s'era slacciato dall'abbraccio, era rimasto fermo, immobile, accanto a lei.

Il respiro s'era placato a poco a poco.

S'era portato un braccio al viso, a coprirsi lo sguardo.

E lei s'era imposta di scostare quel braccio e guardarlo e lasciarsi guardare.

S'era mossa, scostandosi da lui, e scivolando lentamente sopra di lui.

"Guardami…" – era stata lei a chiederglielo stavolta.

Non voleva perdere ciò che aveva compreso.

Il tempo sarebbe scorso comunque, la vita sarebbe proseguita comunque…

E lei…

La massa di capelli chiari, appena lambiti dal chiarore della stufa, s'era chiusa di nuovo, scivolando sul petto.

Lo sguardo chiaro, trasparente, morbido s'era schiuso su di lui.

"Ora lo so che mi ami…e tu sai che ti amo…nulla e nessuno, nemmeno tu, potrà mai convincermi del contrario…" – le parole erano uscite lievi e ferme, un mezzo sorriso - "Non è stato facile comprenderlo…e non sarà facile comprenderlo, ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni istante che ci sarà concesso di trascorrere assieme. Non sarà facile combattere ogni giorno per questo amore….perchè è questo che dovremmo fare…sempre…senza pensare che esso c'è adesso e che ci sarà in futuro. Ma ora…ora posso dirti che potrai fare tutto ciò che credi…tutto quello che avresti desiderato fare in quei giorni…non ho paura di te adesso…né di me stessa. Appartengo a te…e tu, se vorrai, potrai appartenere a me...".

André l'aveva guardata e lei s'era sporta per baciarlo e raccogliere quella lacrima che le era parso d'intravedere.

Si, la lingua aveva scorto il sentore salato.

Gli aveva messo l'indice sulla bocca. Non voleva sentire altro, non c'era altro da dire.

Lui l'aveva scostato baciandola…

"Non posso restare…" – aveva sussurrato.

Dunque adesso tutto era divenuto serio ed importante…

Adesso avevao scelto.

Aveva sperato che André si sarebbe pentito e sarebbe rimasto.

Arrossì che ci aveva anche provato a fargli cambiare idea.

Fu costretta ad affondare la testa nel cuscino…

 _Stupida…_

Si era addormentata stringendolo ma lui doveva essersi mosso piano e lentamente era sgusciato via.

Un respiro fondo…

Forse le aveva sussurrato di continuare a dormire…

 _Dormire…_

Prese a stirarsi come un gatto incerto sul da farsi. Sarebbe rimasta volentieri lì, ma no, le dita fremevano e la marea di pensieri si sollevava.

E lo scalpitio di piedi giovani e svelti nel corridoio, le fece intendere che i mocciosi erano già in piedi.

 _Che vergogna!_

Un'insegnante che si alza dopo gli allievi…

Armeggiò con la veste, i lacci, i bottoncini, lo scialle sulle spalle che proprio l'infastidiva…

Pensò che un tempo sarebbe bastato infilarsi una camicia, i pantaloni, il gilet, la giacca, la spada al fianco…

Si rese conto.

 _Dio…_

Erano mesi che le sue dita non stringevano un'elsa…

Erano mesi che i fianchi non assaggiavano gli affondi portati con busto e spalle e le spalle i guizzi dei montanti.

 _Dio…_

Erano settimane che…

Una mano alla bocca, il respiro lieve, regolare, intensamente pulito.

"Non è possibile…".

Se lo disse Oscar scendendo di corsa le scale, ritrovandosi gli occhietti svegli dei mocciosi puntati addosso, i baffi del latte appena sorseggiato ad ornare le guance, le briciole dei biscotti ad ornare il tavoli.

Martin fu il primo a saltar su e ad abbracciarla e Joseph…

Joseph s'avvicinò e tese le braccia e…

Oscar intuì la richiesta, per la prima volta comprese senza che il bambino parlasse, che quello voleva esser tirato su, abbracciato, stretto, perché maman mancava e in mancanza di maman…

Si decise a prenderlo in braccio. Joseph era leggero ed il peso scomparve quando il corpicino s'impresse sul suo chiudendola in un abbraccio intenso, adattato alle spalle dell'insegnante, la testa nell'incavo del collo.

Sensazione fulgida e spiazzante quella di ritrovarsi un moccioso addosso, avvinghiato, silenzioso, nell'attesa spasmodica di raccordare i battiti del cuore che si ritrovassero e si unissero e s'acquietassero l'un l'altro.

"Madame…avete riposato bene?" – s'intromise Donna Lari mimando ai bambini di riprendere a mangiare per prepararsi per le lezioni.

Dovette respirare a fondo Oscar che non era solita raccontare menzogne.

 _Riposare…_

"Sssi!" – sibilò incerta, mentre sentiva le guance scaldarsi.

Forse era il calore della cucina. Le due stufe erano accese, il forno bello chiuso e lo sportello emanava un bagliore incandescente.

"Avete…visto…" – prese a balbettare. Irriconoscibile…

Si diede della stupida, un'altra volta.

"Parlate di monsieur immagino!?" - la prevenne l'altra con un sorrisetto affatto ingenuo.

"Si…" – sibilò lei e si ridiede della stupida. L'incertezza avrebbe rivelato l'arcano in un istante.

"Monsieur s'è svegliato presto, ha fatto colazione e s'è tirato dietro mio marito e mio figlio, dovevano andare tutti alla Casaccia…".

"La…che…".

"La Casaccia! E nun lo sapete che l'è?".

"…".

"Dunque…dovete sapere…gliel'ho spiegato a monsieur che qui si sta parecchio bene di questa stagione ma quando comincia a fare più caldo…eh…è pericoloso…".

"Pericoloso?".

"Sì…no…ecco…vedete…c'è che ancora la palude non l'è proprio proprio ripulita…siete stata fortunata a finirci dentro adesso che l'è freddo. Tra qualche mese farà più caldo e non si sa…ecco…non è bene starci troppo vicini. Sarebbe bene salire su…sulle colline…l'è più fresco…e voi…e la creatura ed il moccioso qui non patirete troppo la calura. Così il padrone…sapete che l'ha presa proprio lui quella Casaccia? Era di quel demonio prima. Quel Barone Rini! Monsieur l'ha presa assieme alla terra attorno. E adesso sono andati là per vedere che c'è da fare. Oh…ci sarà tanto da fare! Quello teneva la sua roba in tale stato! Chissà come l'è ridotta quella Casaccia! Che si chiama proprio così sapete…".

Si parlava del futuro. La prossima stagione…

La primavera e poi l'estate…

Dunque André pensava al futuro…

Avrebbe continuato per un'altra buona mezz'ora la comare che l'altra fu costretta a sollevare la sinistra, le dita s'aprirono, segno inequivocabile che la spiegazione era esauriente.

Il gesto s'accompagnò ad uno sguardo scuro.

Pensare al futuro…

Donna Lari si morse il labbro, una smorfia di stupore che forse aveva parlato troppo. Però c'era che la povera donna aveva cominciato a comprendere che madame non era di molte parole e quando era contrariata anziché alzare il tono della voce, alzava semplicemente una mano. E bastava lo sguardo a far comprendere all'interlocutore ch'era il caso di finirla lì.

Madame s'era contrariata allora.

Chissà che aveva detto stavolta Donna Lari da sollevare l'inquietudine dell'altra?

Forse era davvero il futuro ad impensierire…

O forse era altro…

La faccenda della Casaccia quel bellimbusto se l'era tenuta per sé.

Dunque aveva mentito. Un'altra volta.

Vuoi pure che fosse a fin di bene ma l'aveva fatto.

Nemmeno il tempo di respirare a fondo per mandar giù la rabbia…

Donna Lari s'avvicinò, lo sguardo stretto, la fissò in faccia.

"E che voi ne sapete qualcosa che il padrone l'ha detto che poi deve salir su, al paese, perché deve risolvere anche certe _faccende sconvenienti_?!".

La comare lo chiese a bruciapelo, indagando la reazione della padrona che stavolta fu inevitabile.

Le guance avvamparono, un passo indietro, la questione della _faccenda sconveniente_ toglieva davvero il fiato, che non si poteva scendere in nessuna spiegazione e…

"A che si riferiva?" – insistette Donna Lari.

Una risatina isterica fu l'unica concessione alla curiosità della custode. L'appellativo intrappolato in gola…

 _Dannazione! Adesso ti prende anche in giro…deve solo aspettare che lo riveda e poi ne riparleremo di queste faccende…sconvenienti!_

Negò Oscar. Non lo sapeva e se lo sapeva non erano affari di altri.

I passi indietreggiarono…

"Madame…la colazione!" – l'apostrofò Donna Lari.

 _Al diavolo!_

Glielo avrebbe certo sbattuto in faccia Oscar all'altra, se non che dovette uscire da lì, dalla stanza, perché faceva troppo caldo, perché le dita avevano preso a smaniare, perché non era mai accaduto in tutta la sua vita di ritrovarsi a volerlo…

 _Vederlo…_

 _Abbracciarlo…_

 _Stringerlo…_

 _Baciarlo…_

…

Non si capacitò d'esser proprio lei a ritrovarsi prigioniera di quell'assurda e splendente tortura.

Non aveva mai provato una tale felicità che invadeva ogni muscolo, ogni vena…

No…

Il desiderio della mente sovrastava la postura irrigidita del corpo che allora le parve sarebbe uscito da sé.

Non era più lei, era fuori di sé e là fuori - fuori di sé – ammise, muta, che se avesse potuto avrebbe preso a correre, infilandosi nella foresta, cercandolo con gli occhi, con tutta sé stessa.

Finchè non l'avesse trovato…

Tortura dolce…

Difficile concentrarsi sulle lezioni.

La testa altrove, gli occhi scrutavano il lembo di mare, le orecchie in attesa dei passi, il corpo in attesa d'imprimersi piano su quello di lui, abbracciandolo.

Si lasciò invadere allora, per la prima volta si ritrovò capace di concentrarsi sui fogli scarabocchiati e continuare a pensarlo, intensamente…

Fino al pomeriggio quando prese a verificare che i mocciosi stessero riposando come consuetudine e…

Scarlett Rudolf non dormiva, intenta a ricopiare la lettera che lei e il fratellino avrebbero scritto ai genitori ancora in Austria.

Martin era con lei…

I due sollevarono la testa alla domanda della custode e negarono. No, la maestra non l'avevano più vista da un po'.

"Gesù…e dove l'è andata questa volta?".

Ecco che Donna Lari fu costretta a mettere assieme parole e sguardi e quella mano alzata a farsi il segno della croce.

"Gesù…".

Corse fuori Donna Lari e prese a cercare madame ch'era si una bella giornata e chissà dove s'era cacciata e no, non poteva essere che madame fosse così avventata d'aver preso davvero il sentiero che saliva su, sulla collina.

Alla Casaccia erano quasi dieci miglia.

Forse undici.

C'era la pineta fitta. Se si perdeva…

Se ne uscirono nomi di santi e di santole protettrici e un piede pestato a terra e una specie di grido acuto, quasi rabbioso, quasi un richiamo di guerra, tanto che al suo cospetto si ritrovarono in dieci, lavoranti che s'erano spaventati, alzandosi di scatto, tutti scappellati sull'attenti davanti alla custode, le mani giunte, le faccie arrossate a chiedere che stava accadendo.

Glielo chiese anche Sir Joseph Hornett ch'era arrivato in quel momento.

S'avvicinò l'inglese a passi tesi, mentre si tirava dietro il cavallo ed assisteva all'intercalare della donna bassa e grassoccia che agitava l'indice e squadrava la scalcinata truppa che no, nessuno aveva visto madame e non era possibile che la padrona fosse stata così brava da beffare dieci dannati contadini, ma si sa quelli non sono mica sentinelle che fanno la guardia perché lì c'erano da sbrigare un sacco di faccende, anche se l'inverno è ancora intenso e non è che si può stare lì a scorgere tutti quelli che vanno e vengono…

L'innata antipatia nei confronti del suddito venne forzatamente messa da parte.

All'inglese parve davvero di scorgere un lampo di gratitudine negli occhi di Donna Lari che gli diceva che madame era uscita ma che non era il caso e che forse era meglio andare a cercarla

Ora che si sapeva forse quei due erano quasi fidanzati…

All'inglese gli venne quasi da ridere…

 _Ancora!_

 _L'avete perduta ancora!_

Alla fine aveva annuito, che in fondo se avesse trovato colei che cercava un poco distante dalla tenuta avrebbe anche potuto intavolare una conversazione più tranquilla.

Non s'era dato ancora per vinto…

Lo sguardo dell'inglese s'illuminò contrapposto a quello di Donna Lari che si rabbuiò invece alla vista dell'altro ospite che giungeva in quel momento alla tenuta.

Pareva che quel pomeriggio tutti si fossero dati appuntamento lì, ad Alcantia.

Ci mancava anche di dover fare gli onori di casa.

"Madame…".

Donna Artemisia de La Tour ricambiò lo sguardo con altrettanta freddezza.

Rimase sorpresa nell'incrociare l'inglese, convincendosi una volta di più che pur non avendo concordato nulla avevano avuto lo stesso pensiero. Correre alla tenuta, riprendere velocemente a tessere quella tela, una specie di tela di Penelope, ch'era consentito tessere solo di giorno.

Mentre di notte…

Pensava alla notte trascorsa.

Le dita avevano accarezzato la vegetazione più bassa, poi, lasciato lo stradello che le era stato indicato, gli arbusti avevano preso ad infittirsi ed il passo era continuamente interrotto per scovare uno spiazzo, un lembo di sabbia, erba su cui poggiare i piedi. Il sole era pieno ma non alto, l'aria fredda ma non gelata.

Il respiro sollevato, intenso…

Le parve di camminare in una specie di sogno, fatto dell'odore della resina, della terra rossa, delle pietre aguzze, del sentore di ginestre addormentate.

Non s'era legata i capelli…

Al diavolo, non c'era abituata.

La mano s'appoggiò al ventre d'istinto.

Le parve d'aver sentito una specie di eco che rimbombava dentro, nel fondo dell'anima, giù, ancora più giù della pancia, in un luogo sconosciuto, che non era lì, ma altrove, in un altro tempo, in un'altra storia.

Il rimbombo si fece più pieno via via che camminava.

Fu costretta a fermarsi.

I colpi si susseguivano ma venivano dalla terra adesso.

Zoccoli che sobbalzavano, procedendo veloci a guadagnare terra e sassi.

Comprese, lo sguardo si guardò intorno, un giro pieno su sé stessa, era allo scoperto…

Gli zoccoli avanzavano, forse chi stava arrivando l'aveva già scovata e seguita.

 _Chi…_

D'istinto prese a camminare più veloce.

Non riusciva più a correre. Non che non fosse in grado ma non voleva.

I passi sulla terra presero a sollevare polvere, il respiro s'innalzò mentre dal basso il riverbero delle vibrazioni si faceva più intenso, incombente. La terra pareva aprirsi e le radici ostruire i passi…

Se fosse caduta…

Fece appena in tempo a voltarsi per controllare…

Otto, forse dieci uomini a cavallo…

Come forsennati, avanzavano, verso di lei…

A cavallo, avrebbero potuto avvicinarsi e raggiungerla in un istante. La foga dunque stava a rimarcare una sorta di messinscena con il solo scopo d'incutere timore.

 _Dovevi immaginarlo…_

 _Stupida…_

 _Che hai fatto di andartene in giro da sola…_

 _Dannazione…_

Il colpo d'occhio riportò l'infittirsi della boscaglia. Lì dentro…

 _Via…_

Provò a lasciarsi inghiottire dai rovi. Gli arbusti bassi e pungenti erano fitti ma inframmezzata da spiazzi sabbiosi, rossi, punteggiati da pietraie bianche che rallentavano il passo.

Addosso…

Se li ritrovò addosso, mentre quelli l'avevano superata e adesso si stringevano a sbarrare la strada e lei era costretta ad arretrare e s'appiattiva contro il tronco d'un grosso pino, per non essere colpita dalla mole massiccia e furiosa dei cavalli, la sottana impigliata nei rovi, nei rami rinsecchiti a terra, ragnatela spessa e beffarda.

Gli zoccoli pestarono il terreno, una nuvolaglia di polvere si sollevò mozzando il respiro.

Risate, fischi, grida sguaiate…

Il rimestare degli zoccoli...

Quelli le piombarono addosso. Erano dieci…

Gli occhi sgranati a tentare di riconoscere chi fossero e se se ci fosse qualcuno che aveva il comando, in mezzo al polverone.

Bagliori sotto i raggi del sole, tinte colorate, giacche di velluto, tessuti ricamati, bottoni dorati, fucili in spalla, cinture di pelle, pistole alla cintola.

Tutti ben vestiti e i cavalli…

Dio, i cavalli erano quasi tutti purosangue.

Bellissimi animali, fradici, affaticati, come se la repentina corsa fosse stata imposta d'impeto.

Come se quelli l'avessero tenuta d'occhio ormai da parecchio, l'avessero lasciata camminare e poi…

E poi avevano preso a rincorrerla per far comprendere che fossero, per rimarcare la solennità della scena.

 _Zitta…_

 _Non devi aprire bocca!_

Quelli arrestarono i cavalli.

Un paio di sgherri si permise d'impennare i cavalli proprio davanti alla faccia.

Fu fu costretta ad appiattirsi contro il tronco dell'albero, a girarci attorno, inutilmente, per ritrovarsi il ceffo lì, a puntarle addosso l'animale, gli zoccoli praticamente al viso.

 _Zitta…_

Non era necessario smaniare per chiedere chi fossero quelli né che volessero da lei.

Conciata a quel modo era evidente che quelli non volessero fare altro che incutere timore, a prescindere da chi fosse lei.

"Chi siete!?" – grugnì uno di quelli dall'alto del cavallo che tratteneva per le briglie simulando clemenza.

 _Zitta…_

 _Devi stare zitta!_

Il silenzio irritava…

Gli sconosciuti s'avvicinavano, indietreggiavano, s'avvicinavano di nuovo…

Quello che aveva parlato si spazientì, scese, lanciò le redini al compare.

La spada estratta come una furia, gli occhi ficcati addosso come la lama che la raggiunse ad un palmo dal viso.

 _Zitta…_

 _No…_

Il respiro trattenuto…

Non era più sola, doveva pensare al bambino.

Le mani d'istinto sulla pancia e lo sguardo fisso a quello che le stava di fronte.

Erano tutti troppo ben vestiti.

I finimenti, sì, i finimenti dei cavalli erano in cuoio, raffinate borchie cesellate congiungevano redini e cordame.

Le selle…

Riuscì a vedere tutto, comprese che non erano predoni. Era gente del posto.

Continuò a guardare, osservare, capire. Così le era stato insegnato fin da quando suo padre le aveva messo in mano la prima spada.

 _Dove sei finita? Di chi sono queste terre?_

Il dubbio…

Non c'erano confini tra le proprietà, i campi immensi arati secondo geometrie diverse, colorazioni e gradazioni distinte, erano separati da filari di cipressi, cespugli di more asciugati dall'inverno, pietre miliari rose dal tempo. Forse da lì avrebbe dovuto comprendere fin dove s'era spinta.

La spada fischiò perpendicolare alla faccia per raggiungere un lembo di stoffa della gicca.

L'acciaio vinse la resistenza morbida del tessuto strappandolo. L'uomo di avvicinò al viso, il respiro feroce e umido si riverberò addosso.

"Non avete la lingua!? Non comprendete cosa dico? Vi ho chiesto chi siete?".

Pochi istanti…

"Di solito prima di chiedere il nome si declina il proprio!".

La contestazione uscì netta. Ci aveva dovuto ragionare qualche istante sul linguaggio da utilizzare, aveva appena iniziato a masticare gl'idiomi del posto anche se alla fine aveva compreso che voleva l'altro.

Avrebbe dovuto rispondere in modo cauto, compassato, ingenuo, in modo che l'altro non s'alterasse, ma no, l'istinto aveva dettato l'obiezione legittima e tagliente.

L'altro non colse l'affondo, limitandosi a bearsi d'aver indotto l'avversaria a parlare.

"Oh, ce l'avete la lingua allora!" – obiettò senza cogliere che la straniera avesse compreso e riuscisse a farsi comprendere.

Il coro di risatine e sgomitate di quelli ch'erano rimasti a cavallo accompagnò la battuta di colui che si mostrava essere il più alto in grado.

L'uomo rinfoderò la spada dal tronco.

Un cenno della mano e altri quattro compari scesero da cavallo. Poi provò a ficcarle la mano sulla faccia che lei si scansò a rimarcare che non avrebbe permesso d'avvicinarsi oltre.

Deglutì rabbia, continuò ad osservare l'altro, doveva farlo, com'era sua abitudine.

Il tempo era poco, era in una terra straniera, sconosciuta, ma l'educazione ricevuta non sarebbe stata inutile. Quella dettava le regole ovunque fosse stata e chiunque si fosse trovata di fronte.

 _Dio…_

Osservò Oscar. C'era però che aveva paura.

Nessun addestramento militare prevedeva di studiare un avversario portando un bambino in pancia.

C'era passata ancora per un ragionamento simile.

Uomini massicci, ben nutriti, sbarbati il giusto. Certo c'era differenza tra quello ch'era sceso, assolutamente impeccabile, pizzo che sbucava dalle maniche, impensabile non fosse un nobile o qualcuno che s'atteggiava ad esserlo, e gli altri che sfoggiavano vesti dalle mescolanze colorate e sgargianti, pur sempre di buona fattura ma rozze.

Nell'insieme parevano tutti riuniti dall'intento di dar manforte al primo oltre che essere riconoscibili in quanto accozzaglia al servizio del primo.

 _Dannazione…_

Il cuore prese a battere per conto suo, irregolare, quasi sarebbe uscito dalla gola.

In passato, non sarebbe mai accaduto, ma adesso aspettava un bambino.

Le mani appoggiate sul ventre.

L'impercettibile esitazione…

L'uomo provò ad afferrarla di nuovo.

La sberla volò decisa sulla faccia, il colpo risuonò ammutolendo la combriccola che rimase di sasso di fronte al gesto inauditamente arrogante della donna ch'era lì e, zitta, non si dava per vinta e non mostrava il minimo timore.

Quello non doveva permettersi…

Era necessario rimarcarlo subito e bene.

C'era che aveva paura Oscar, una dannata paura…

Il ricordo era troppo vivo e lei troppo fragile per poter reagire.

Non poteva.

Un respiro fondo, il grido di rabbia rieccheggiò nel silenzio della pineta, il destinatario del ceffone richiamò a sé i compari che presero a scendere avvicinandosi mentre quello si rivoltava squadrando l'arrogante sconosciuta.

"La pagherete!" – sibilò.

La finta clemenza dell'uomo spazzata come le nuvole dal vento.

La diplomazia arsa come la paglia dal fuoco.

Un istante…

Il tempo di fare un passo…

Le mani si scostarono dalla pancia per scivolare al fianco dell'uomo.

Nel silenzio, gli occhi avevano visto quanto necessario.

La fondina del pugnale era aperta.

A disposizione nella cintola c'era anche una pistola.

L'uomo era così sicuro di sé che s'era avvicinato senza pensare al proprio arsenale in bella mostra. O forse voleva proprio questo, mostrare quanto poteva essere superiore. Poco male.

Ne rammentava parecchi talmente arroganti che l'arroganza alla fine era stata fatale.

Nel dubbio se l'arma fosse carica, oppure no, sarebbe stato più saggio sgranchire le dita e…

La lama roteò silenziosa e livida, sfilata dalla custodia.

Unico barlume schizzò veloce, le dita strette all'impugnatura, l'acciaio rivolto contro lo smargiasso, la punta sapientemente piantata a punzecchiare il mento dell'avversario, grasso e tremante di rabbia.

L'incisione fece il suo effetto.

La foga iniziale aveva giocato un brutto tiro.

Gli occhi s'erano fatti bastare la sottana, la stoffa ampia ed impolverata, il corpo sinuoso ed esile, la chioma chiara impigliata alle folate di vento.

Quella era una donna.

Era bastato per arrogarsi il diritto di divertirsi un po', senza sapere chi fosse, né da dove venisse.

No…

Quella s'era presa il coltello.

Indietreggiò l'avversario così da poter squadrare meglio l'altra.

S'accorse d'un portamento freddo ed asciutto che quella pareva padrona di sé, padrona della lama che teneva stretta e la mano non tremava e lo sguardo non cedeva e non s'abbassava.

"Dannazione chi diavolo siete?".

"…".

Un respiro…

Un sorrisetto…

La risposta quella l'aveva già data. Attendeva lei d'avere risposta.

Arrogante fino in fondo.

"Bene!" – digrignò il signorotto, tirandosi su la cinta dei calzoni, gesto istintivo per darsi un contegno, tipico d'un uomo che vuole ostentare becera superiorità - "Tomaso Asor Rini…Barone Rini…figlio del defunto Barone Adolfo Veridesi Rini. Sono il proprietario di queste terre! E voi ci avete messo i vostri piedi proprio sopra!".

Le presentazioni erano fatte.

Oscar comprese chi fosse il signorotto, il tirannucolo per l'esattezza, quello che aveva dato del filo da torcere ad André, e, indirettamente, anche a lei. Dunque rivelare chi fosse lei, tenuto conto dell'indole dell'avversario, sarebbe stato rischioso che l'altro s'era dimostrato vendicativo e gretto, nemmeno s'era preso la briga di conoscere i nuovi arrivati ma aveva fatto in fretta a mettere in chiaro che quelle terre erano le sue e che le governava come gli aggradava.

Terre e persone. Le trattava come bestie e non gradiva che qualcuno gli rammentasse che le persone non sono bestie e che semplicemente non si può trattarle come tali.

Dettava le sue leggi, come pure le consuetudini, ancora peggiori delle prime.

"Allora?".

Attendeva il Barone Tomaso Asor Rini. Un nome, un titolo…

"Abito ad Alcantia…" – si limitò ad esporre Oscar, severa, il coltello ben in vista, la sinistra appoggiata alla corteccia del pino. La ruvida consistenza raschiava i polpastrelli, comunicava forza, resistenza.

Per quanto, per assurdo, non sapesse neppure dove si trovasse, aveva certezza di non essere in fondo ad una sentina, non era nella pancia di una nave, né in mezzo al mare, né nel ventre di Parigi.

Era…

"Oh…allora adesso li conosco tutti e due i nuovi arrivati!" – chiosò l'avverario, il ghigno a sottolineare il crescente fastidio d'essersi imbattuto in un nuovo straniero che, evidentemente, pareva d'indole simile a quello già conosciuto.

Tutt'e due si permettevano dunque di minare secolari equilibri di supremazia e tirannide.

"Lasciatemi passare!" – sibilò l'altra secca - "Forse i miei piedi hanno calpestato la terra sbagliata. Immagino sarete così cortese da consentire di rimediare all'errore…lascio la vostra proprietà…non credo sia offesa tale da suscitare la vostra collera…".

Le dita esitarono poi si staccarono dalla corteccia dell'albero.

La destra, il coltello saldo contro l'altro, rimase sospesa a mezz'aria. Poi anch'essa prese ad abbassarsi, segno che lei almeno non avrebbe osato contrapporsi.

Doveva cedere, in qualche modo lo smacco dell'arrogante agire degli ospiti doveva essere ingoiato e mandato giù, per un bene più alto.

Le braccia si allinearono al corpo.

L'altro ebbe un sussulto e comprese d'aver in pugno la situazione, che fosse per paura o per diplomazia.

Il sangue si gelò, Oscar intuì il lampo feroce che scorse nello sguardo dell'avversario, che sì, a quel punto quello diveniva avversario che non avrebbe ceduto d'un soffio.

"Siete sulla mia terra!" – rimarcò sdegnato – "Non sono tenuto a lasciarvi uscire senza esigere qualcosa in cambio!".

Il riferimento suscitò altre risatine…

La combriccola prese a chiudersi attorno.

"Non ho visto confini…" – ribattè lei piccata – "Se ci fossero stati non li avrei oltrepassati!".

Va bene cedere ma non così, non al prezzo d'una sottomissione che iniziava a bruciare e, soprattutto, virava verso un oscuro significato.

Anzi, no, non così oscuro.

C'era che aveva paura Oscar.

Il ricordo era troppo vivo e lei non sarebbe stata in grado di difendersi. O forse sì, ma il prezzo da pagare poteva essere troppo alto.

E poi…

Aveva paura ma la rabbia soffiava nelle viscere. Non aveva lasciato la Francia per ritrovarsi vigliacca e tremante in una terra straniera. Non più.

"E comunque le persone non diventano ostaggio o proprietà di chi possiede le terre su cui camminano!" – sputò severa, gli occhi fessure incandescenti.

La contestazione incendiò lo sguardo già scuro dell'altro, che a quel punto quello aveva iniziato a comprendere dove trovassero origine gli assurdi discorsi che avevano preso a passare di bocca in bocca.

I contadini che lui amministrava, bifolchi, s'erano messi in testa che lavorare per qualcuno non significava appartenergli.

Di quel passo _loro,_ i bifolchi, avrebbero preso a ribellarsi e a pretender d'esser trattati come cristiani. Loro, i bifolchi, erano servi!

I servi sono servi, né animali, né cristiani. Sono peggio!

A nessuno sarebbe stato consentito modificare a piacimento la sorte data alla nascita.

Così chi nasce nobile ha il dovere di tenere i bifolchi a distanza e se uno cammina sulla terra d'un nobile - bifolco o altro che sia - diventa di proprietà di quel nobile.

Nessuno può mutare il destino che gli è stato assegnato dal fato!

Un passo, Rini s'avvicinò di nuovo. I discorsi di quella che si trovava davanti facevano dunque il paio con le balzane idee dell'altro, quello a cui aveva appena venduto le sue terre, che però, di quel passo, tutte quelle assurdità avrebbero rischiato di disgregare l'ascendente della famiglia Rini sulle terre di Toscana.

Il coltello si sollevò d'istinto. La gola si chiuse…

 _Dio…_

 _No…_

Troppo tardi…

Non s'accorse che due ceffi avevano lasciato il gruppo, le avevano girato attorno ed erano arrivati alle spalle e lei s'era già staccata dal tronco così che quelli avevano trovato spazio per afferrarla da dietro.

Per il collo…

 _No!_

Fu costretta…

A gridare…

 _No…_

 _No!_

Gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola, s'impose di non reagire, di non contorcersi come avrebbe fatto un tempo.

Remissiva, la rabbia ingoiata, la furia delle mani addosso…

Gridò ancora…

Gridò…

Le mani furibonde s'avventarono sulla stoffa, torcendola, i tessuti gemettero silenziosamente, opponendo una debole resistenza, quel che poteva opporre una mantella di lana, una camiciola di lino.

L'istinto prese il sopravvento, ci provò a sferrare un calcio.

L'uomo la strinse ancora di più, le costole si contrassero, il dolore bloccò ogni altro movimento e lei si ritrovò impietrita, immobile, mentre il barone la spingeva contro il tronco, tentava di strappare la veste e un altro la teneva per i capelli e lei era costretta a chiudere gli occhi.

Il potere esige un prezzo. Non si può ammazzare un personaggio che forse era importante ma violare la carne sì.

E' così che si piega una donna e si vince l'arroganza sputata da quella, eccellente provocazione capace di reggere e giustificare il risentimento e quindi la giusta punizione.

E quando anche non fosse stato così…

Il luogo era isolato, lontano dalla strada. Un poco di divertimento non avrebbe sortito alcun rimprovero da parte di nessuno, che lui era il padrone e…

Oscar gridò, di nuovo…

Gridò…

Uno sparo in aria tranciò il respiro. Un altro sparo…

I compari presero a disporsi a raggera sfoderando sciabole e pistole, lei in mezzo, il signorotto addosso.

 _Non muoverti dannazione! Non devi!_

Se lo ripetè, una, due, tre volte…

Tentò di trattenere il respiro, intuiva le mani arroganti trascinare la veste, tirare, sfidare gl'istanti per ottenere in fretta soddisfazione che non fosse stata solo metterle gli occhi addosso ed umiliarla.

 _Respira…_

L'energumento, silenzioso come un gatto, scuro come la foresta più nera, arrivò di lato. Puntò dritto al signorotto, menando una bastonata secca ai due che lo difendevano.

Forte ma non troppo, il necessario a lasciare gli avversari mezzi tramortiti, accasciati a terra, liberando il campo per arrivare alle spalle del nobile ch'ebbe solo il tempo di gridare all'infedele, per poi sentirsi preso per i capelli, tirato indietro, il coltello piazzato sotto la gola.

Non una parola da parte di Ismael el – Bakar.

Fu Sir Joseph Hornett a dettare gli ordini, gridando ai presenti di farsi indietro, rinfoderare le sciabole e le pistole e non azzardarsi ad avvicinarsi.

Alcuni istanti, Oscar si ritrovò libera.

Il passo s'affrettò a mettere maggior distanza possibile dall'avversario, che però la superiorità numerica era netta, anche se l'inglese aveva indovinato a puntare direttamente a quello che appariva il capo dell'accozzaglia.

Si strinse il mantello addosso, s'accorse che la stoffa era strappata.

Si maledisse, sputò a terra, trattenne le lacrime.

Dannazione ecco cosa ci guadagnava una donna ad interpretare il ruolo d'un uomo.

Adesso, più che in passato, le sarebbe stato davvero impossibile!

Era una donna dannazione…

I compari del nobilotto esitarono un istante, il tempo di raccogliere la visione completa dello stato dei fatti.

Poi il ghigno si ripresentò sulle facce e le sciabole rimasero lì a mezz'aria, i piedi presero a strisciare lentamente, ricompattando il cerchio.

Erano dieci contro tre, tra cui una donna.

Valeva la pena non mollare il campo, non rinunciare alla supremazia di numero.

Valeva la pena osare e riguadagnare l'esile terreno perduto.

I passi ripresero a strisciare sollevando nuvolette di polvere…

Pochi istanti ancora…

Eco di colpi…

Incedere di zoccoli, polvere rossa, turbine di respiri trattenuti…

Pochi istanti…

Cinque cavalieri sbucarono dalla boscaglia.

Oscar scorse alle facce…

Il cerchio si ruppe di nuovo quando nobile e compari si ritrovarono i fucili spianati addosso.

Sempre in dieci loro ma adesso gli avversari erano aumentati.

Una donna, un infedele, uno straniero dal netto idioma inglese…

E cinque cavalieri di cui tre puntavano le armi contro il Barone Rini che nel frattempo s'era ritrovato inspiegabilmente libero.

L' _infedele_ aveva mollato la presa scostandosi prudentemente di lato per non rischiare d'essere colpito.

L'infedele, silenzioso come un gatto e scuro come la foresta più nera s'era messo a fianco della donna e le faceva scudo adesso con la corporatura massiccia e la sciabola spianata.

"Signore…" – esordì André Grandier rabbioso – "Non credo sia necessario esibire tale inutile prova di forza! Questa persona abita alla Tenuta Alcantia!".

La canna era fissa sull'uomo, la stessa direzione dei fucili impugnati da Cristiano e Valentino Simon.

Altri due uomini tenevano a bada i compari del nobile.

"E' sulla mia terra!" – ruggì il barone sotto scacco.

"No!" – l'altro ricacciò l'assunto in gola – "Questa terra non è più vostra adesso! Forse non rammentate l'accordo di ieri!? Una stretta di mano vale così poco per voi!?".

L'altro avvampò. Rispettare la parola data era sinonimo di nobiltà ed era questo che distingueva il nobile casato a cui apparteneva il barone dalla plebaglia che un giorno pensava nero e il giorno dopo diceva bianco.

Il nobilucolo si morse il labbro.

Non s'era scordato dell'accordo.

Solo non immaginava di dover cedere il passo sulle proprie terre così in fretta.

Del resto da quando era stato capace di montare in sella aveva scorazzato ovunque in quei luoghi, che le terre fossero o meno le sue e quindi non era abituato a sentirsi rinfacciare il suo stesso mantra, rovesciato addosso come una spada di Damocle.

Il nuovo padrone dimostrò clemenza, argutamente.

Ogni mezzo era lecito per spostare l'attenzione dalla persona che s'era avventurata per quei luoghi.

"Siete giustificato barone…" – tagliò corto André – "I vostri possedimenti sono estesi ed è evidente la buona fede nell'averne preteso la difesa! Ma è altrettanto evidente la buona fede di questa persona nell'aver equivocato i confini!".

Il fucile non s'abbassava d'una spanna, segno che l'esito della conversazione era ancora incerto.

C'era che il sangue che ribolliva nelle vene.

Oscar ammetteva che André era sempre stato una persona cauta e diplomatica, anche se in altri tempi tale astuta clemenza sarebbe stata sostituita da una immediata fucilata ai piedi dell'avversario. Ammetteva ch'era a causa di lei se André era costretto a dimostrare ingenua affabilità nei confronti d'un tiranno e per di più un tiranno idiota. Sapeva che il nome di Oscar François de Jarjayes doveva restare segreto, non per sempre ma almeno il più a lungo possibile.

C'era che il sangue ribolliva nelle vene.

André ammetteva che lei non era mai stata paziente e remissiva.

Ma la Storia non muta in un pomeriggio. Che diavolo voleva dimostrare con quell'incosciente prova di forza?

Sputò a terra il barone, passandosi la manica della giacca, pizzo compreso, sulla bocca.

Nonostante fosse ancora freddo, le labbra schiumavano rabbia, il viso era rosso e sudato che la comprensione dimostrata dal nuovo padrone faceva ancora più stizza.

Un calcio a vuoto sollevò un'innoqua nuvoletta di polvere.

In silenzio, un cenno del capo, tutti i compari riposero le spade nei foderi, le pistole alla cintola e rimontarono a cavallo.

Di più non si poteva pretendere.

Tremava André, il sudore imperlava la fronte annebbiando la vista già compromessa.

Irrigidito, fu l'ultimo ad abbassare la canna del fucile. Doveva intuirli gli spostamenti degli avversari. Non poteva fare altro che affidarsi ai suoni, ai silenzi, al moltiplicarsi degli zoccoli che s'allontanavano.

L'impotenza lo attanagliava, implodeva il corpo dentro una voragine oscura, non quella del buio che s'allargava, ma quella del disprezzo e dell'arroganza che continuava a leggere nei gesti degli uomini, anche quelli che conosceva a malapena.

Quella terra era così simile alla Francia. L'arroganza dei potenti non aveva limiti di luogo o di estrazione.

"Lo lasciate andare via così?!" – contestò Sir Joseph Hornett irritato ch'evidentemente non poteva arrogarsi il diritto di mondare l'onore violato di madame. Non lui, anche se lui era arrivato per primo.

"Al diavolo!" – ruggì André che di quell'onore non se ne sarebbe fatto nulla.

Lui la voleva lontano da lì, al sicuro dagli sguardi, dalle domande, dalle insinuazioni della gente.

La Toscana non era poi così lontano dalla Francia.

All'unisono…

André scese da cavallo, tre passi, lo sguardo furente piantato addosso a lei. Aveva paura ed era stanco…

Altri tre passi…

Anche Hornett s'avvicinò, di più…

"Stai bene?" – lo sparuto coro l'investì, che se non fosse stata lì a tentare di richiudere i lembi del vestito strappato, ci sarebbe stato da mettersi a ridere.

Si morse il labbro Oscar. Abbassò lo sguardo.

Hornett e André ignorarono la reciproca richiesta.

"Allora?" – di nuovo, assieme, che lei a quel punto fu davvero costretta a sollevare gli occhi e a guardarli e a chiedere senza chiederlo se non lo stessero facendo apposta.

L'inglese fu più rapido.

Allungò la destra al viso di lei, le dita accarezzarono il viso. Una carezza talmente lieve…

La confidenza s'era inspessita.

André sussultò. I pugni stretti…

"Dovresti tornare a casa…non ti fa bene…questa gente…" – lo disse piano Hornett, davvero convinto di parlare a lei come se lei fosse sola, davvero convinto di provare a recidere il legame. Senza gesti plateali eppure mostrando al mondo intero ciò che provava, anche di fronte al proprio diretto e principale avversario.

Si voltò verso André…

"Sapete…monsieur…Madame de La Tour è alla tenuta. Voleva vedervi…".

Fu Oscar a sussultare…

Un passo indietro, la corteccia accolse le mani che si chiusero.

Non avrebbe dovuto dubitare più di nulla, eppure tutto si dipanava e poi s'avvolgeva di nuovo e non c'era verso che la terra ed i suoi venti si mantenessero stabili, neppure per un solo giorno.

Le dita si chiusero, un pugno stretto portato alla bocca.

André credette di sentire la terra aprirsi sotto i piedi quando intuì la gola di lei chiudersi e trattenere un colpo di tosse. Erano mesi che non accadeva…

"Che hai?".

Le fu addosso, le dita afferrarono la mano sinistra, la chiusero, stringendola. Avrebbe voluto schiacciarla contro la corteccia, impedirle di respirare che così non avrebbe tossito, non doveva…

"No…sto bene…".

"Sir…".

André rimase fisso a lei ma la parola venne rivolta all'inglese.

La rabbia trattenuta, il tono calmo ma fermo.

Troppi avvenimenti, troppi discorsi senza senso…

Troppe persone che avrebbero voluto disgregare l'intesa. I motivi non erano più rilevanti.

"La vostra sollecitudine è stata preziosa, sia oggi, sia al colloquio con il luogotenente…".

Hornett rimase impassibile. Immaginava che l'altro avesse saputo. Non tanto del colloquio, quanto delle affermazioni azzardate che l'inglese aveva speso sul preteso fidanzamento.

"Non mi è costato nulla…" – replicò freddo Hornett.

"E sia…ma ciò che avete affermato – cosa non vera – è compromettere…".

"Monsieur…quella gente voleva delle spiegazioni…".

"Non quelle!" – digrignò André che sentiva salire la rabbia – "V'invito ad essere più prudente. Nulla è cambiato dal nostro colloquio su Le Comte Vert!".

L'inglese s'irrigidì. Era ciò che temeva, anche se la situazione che aveva ritrovato quando era tornato, in vista del Natale, gli era apparsa diversa e pesantemente compromessa.

Far breccia…

Oscar sollevò gli occhi verso André che ricambiò lo sguardo.

"La riporterò a casa io…ma non adesso…".

Rimase su di lei André, la destra intrecciata alla sinistra…

Hornett tentò un'ultima contestazione: "Non…adesso!? Ma…".

André si fece più vicino, la bocca sussurrò: "Te la senti di camminare ancora un poco?".

Annuì Oscar, annuì che lui aveva compreso che adesso lei non voleva tornare in quella casa, non subito. Voleva stare lì, che se era venuta fin lì una ragione doveva esserci, e lui voleva avere il tempo di scoprirlo e poi lo sapeva che lei era gelosa e non aveva senso scavare ancora più a fondo in quel terreno viscido dal sentore amaro come il sangue nella gola.

Nessuno dei due voleva tornare, non subito.

Il vento scompigliò i capelli, come le dita di lui che s'opposero al vento per raccoglierli e riordinarli.

Parevano esser rimasti soli in quel momento, anche se gli altri erano ancora tutti lì intorno.

Un cenno del padrone, i due custodi risalirono a cavallo assieme agli altri compari.

Si voltò davvero André questa volta, lo sguardo tagliò l'espressione scura dell'inglese.

"Sir Hornett, tornate alla tenuta. Valentino vi accompagnerà. E, se non vi spiace, mi farete la cortesia d'esser voi a riferire a Madame de La Tour che per oggi non rientrerò, non subito almeno, e forse nemmeno più tardi…".

"Io…".

Ci voleva un gentiluomo per conferire con una gentildonna. Chi meglio dell'inglese avrebbe potuto adempiere al meglio quest'incombenza?

André lo pensò istintivamente, così come istintivamente stabilì che non era più tempo di tenere i pezzi di quella storia confusamente sparsi in terra. Era necessario fare ordine. E se gli altri non avevano intenzione di farlo allora ci avrebbe pensato lui. A suo modo.

"Signore…André…" – obiettò timidamente Valentino Simon – "Se quelli dovessero tornare?".

"E sia…conoscete dove abita quell'uomo…prima di rientrare accertatevi che sia tornato a casa…".

Cristiano e Valentino Simon annuirono senza fiatare, impassibili, come pure l'energumeno impassibile, giusto il tempo di scambiare un'occhiata fugace con madame che annuiva e con lo stesso linguaggio silenzioso lo ringraziava per il provvidenziale intervento.

Hornett comprese l'errore, si diede dell'idiota, strinse i pugni. Gli pareva d'aver stretto tra le dita, il più forte possibile, il vento, quando quello non era che un esile alito. Aveva provato a metterci un ostacolo, ad incatenarlo alla sottile ancora della gelosia.

Ma il vento non si tiene in pugno, al più esso devia ma poi torna sempre a soffiare nella sua direzione, da secoli sempre sua, sempre la stessa.

E quei due erano davvero come il vento, quello che soffia tra le rocce, quello che non si riesce a trattenere e a distogliere. Non c'era verso di disgiungere le folate che s'intrecciavano e scivolavano sul pelo dell'acqua e poi s'abbracciavano e salivano su verso il sole, oppure in mezzo alle nubi. E se anche prendevano direzioni diverse, prima a poi tornavano a ricongiungersi.

Non era l'uomo adatto per quell'impresa.

No, era l'impresa che sarebbe stata impossibile per chiunque.

Terra asciutta, rossa, friabile, a tratti sassosa, a tratti fina…

Il vestito lungo strisciava sull'erba che costeggiava il bordo del sentierino battuto ma stravolto dall'acqua che in alcuni punti aveva scavato voragini dove s'erano radunate pietre più grosse, alcune liscie e grigie, che brillavano alla luce del sole, altre frantumate, schegge minerali che risaltavano tra i ciuffi ingialliti.

Le mani erano strette.

Le redini del cavallo tenute nell'altra.

Nessuna parola, solo il lento incedere dei passi e dei respiri fondi per via della lieve salita.

Il paesaggio s'era chiuso su di loro.

La coltre di pini e faggi spogli e cespugli ai lati e sulla testa fungeva da copertura naturale a proteggere dalla luce del giorno. Da lì sotto si sarebbe detto fosse già stato l'imbrunire.

Nonostante fosse inverno, la campagna profumava di terra, di resina appiccicosa, di vino travasato, tutto lontano anche se i sentori giungevano come fossero stati lì, a poche leghe.

La coltre s'aprì s'una casa, una casaccia per l'esattezza, mattoni rossi, sbiaditi, rosi dal sole e dall'incuria.

Tre piante di fichi sostenevano un angolo del casolare, i rami contorti e spogli avvinghiati alla pietra.

Poco più in là alcuni filari di viti, i sostegni spezzati dal gelo avevano trascinato con sé le piante a terra. Tutto pareva confusamente ripiegato su sé stesso, fermo, pietrificato al momento in cui la mano dell'uomo s'era ritirata per lasciar posto a quella della natura, che non è istintivamente ordinata ma che pure ricrea un ordine tutto suo, fatto di odori e colori e di vie di fuga verso il cielo macchiato di pini bassi e ginestre gelate dal freddo.

Frullare d'ali di passeri spaventati…

Una mangiatoia rovesciata…

Si fermarono qualche istante a riprendere fiato.

Andrè silenzioso pensava al gesto dell'inglese.

Non era geloso, non più di quanto gli derivasse dal fatto di non esser stato lui, per primo, a pensarci di raggiungerla, toccarla, accarezzarla, accogliere e calmare la paura di lei.

Provava rabbia dentro di sé, rabbia ch'era paura di vedere ldi nuovo a distanza tra sé e lei, quella ch'era scorsa da tutta una vita e che lui non riusciva a mettere da parte.

Dannazione, non c'era abituato. Non l'aveva mai fatto in passato e gli risultava sorprendente ed inconsueto, adesso, poterla toccare, subito, senza immaginarsi di dover chiedere il consenso, di lei o di chissà chi.

Era ciò ch'era accaduto con Alain e con Girodel e con Fersen e ora con Hornett.

Tutte le volte s'era ritrovato addosso la paura di perderla, mantello soffocante che aveva paralizzato i muscoli, intorbidito i pensieri, annebbiato i gesti.

Solo chi non ha paura compie gesti liberi, spontanei, sinceri, diretti, veloci, intensi, istintivi…

Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto non temere più per lei.

Così non avrebbe più dovuto temere per sé stesso.

Non sarebbe mai potuto vivere un solo istante senza di lei.

Non poteva farci nulla.

Respirava solo se lei respirava.

Dormiva solo se lei dormiva.

Mangiava solo se lei mangiava.

Sarebbe morto se lei fosse morta.

Si può vivere così?!

No…

Girarono attorno alla casa.

"E' questa?" – chiese lei – "La Casaccia?".

André la guardò sorpreso che lei avesse sciorinato il nome del posto: "Come lo sai?".

"Lo so…quello che non racconti tu lo vengo a sapere da altri…".

Il rimprovero uscì velato, intenso. Hai taciuto un'altra volta…

Un sorriso lieve.

André spinse l'uscio. L'interno della casa in ombra era composto da una semplice stanza ampia, travi di legno ad intarsiare il soffitto, una scala alla destra che portava al secondo piano.

"La farò ridipingere…sistemeremo qualche armadio e una credenza lì, proprio lì…".

Indicò col dito, il buio oscurava la vista.

Chiuse gli occhi per non vedere che non vedeva…

"Dormirai di sopra…metteremo delle tende alle finestre…per via degl'insetti…".

L'incedere rallentò e Oscar intuì e strinse la mano e lo tirò a sé avvicinandosi. La destra lasciò la mano e s'appoggiò alla testa di lui, le dita s'aprirono per attirarla a sé e spingerla contro di sé, sulla spalla.

Senza dirglielo…

 _Non avere paura…_

Senza dirglielo…

 _Non ho paura…_

"Che volevi fare?" chiese lui, la bocca sui capelli, il naso ficcato lì, allo scorcio di pelle dietro il collo.

Nell'ombra…

Lingue di luce bucavano le persiane sbranate dal gelo, minando l'oscurità.

Sentori polverosi richiamavano estati perdute.

Foglie secche a terra, spinte dalla furia dei venti invernali, scricchiolavano sotto i passi.

André avanzava, lei indietreggiava.

"Che volevi fare?" – chiese di nuovo.

Indietreggiarono, un passo in avanti di lui, in coincidenza al passo indietro di lei.

Pareva danzassero immobili, fino a che lei si ritrovò le mani piantate al bordo d'un tavolo.

André non s'arrestò e continuò ad avanzare e lei fu costretta a stringere il bordo, aggrapparsi, trascinarlo indietro con sé. Il tavolo forzato si mosse strisciando ruvidamente sul pavimento polveroso, fino ad arrestarsi contro la parete opposta.

Oltre non sarebbe andato. Né il tavolo, né lei, né lui.

Mazzi d'erbe aromatiche straziate dal tempo pendevano dalle pareti grezze, dimenticati lì forse dall'incombenza dell'inverno che aveva obbligato gli abitanti a tornare al più presto giù, verso la costa.

Sciami di camomilla appassita sul tavolaccio e sul pavimento esalavano il sentore antico e lontano del fiorellino, chiara tranquillità morta, anche se l'aria fredda e umida s'era intestardita a sollevarne l'odore o forse solo il ricordo dell'odore che adesso penetrava le narici o forse solo la mente.

La destra si sollevò, scostò delicatamente e raccolse una ragnatela che s'era ingarbugliata ai capelli di lei. L'evanescente tessuto lambì il viso.

Anche Oscar sollevò la destra per correre al viso di lui.

"Levati questa dannata espressione dalla faccia!" – sibilò a bassa voce, severa, senza rispondere alla prima domanda – "Sei arrabbiato! Lo sai che non mi piace quando ti arrabbi!".

Per nulla stupito André rimase lì, ma lo sguardo si mantenne scuro, severo.

Il respiro sulla bocca di lei. Chiese di nuovo: "Allora…".

Le bocche si sfiorarono.

L'afferrò dolcemente per i fianchi, la sollevò. Oscar si ritrovò seduta sul tavolo.

Le mani proseguirono litigando con la stoffa della sottana, sollevando anche quella, cercando il contatto con la pelle, un poco sudata, mobida, occultata sotto tre strati di sottogonna.

Lo sguardo si posò sul corpetto. Alcuni bottoncini erano saltati via, ora poteva intuirlo chiaramente, sotto la furia della violenza che non s'era consumata per un soffio.

La rabbia viaggiava di pari passo al vortice che annebbiava i sensi.

Il sangue tramutato in una moltitudine di spilli che pungevano da sotto le dita.

Come cancellarla la rabbia?

"Dannazione…" – mormorò André sulla faccia di lei.

Paura, rabbia, desiderio…

Tutto e nulla.

Tutto insieme…

"Togliti questo dannato vestito!".

Glielo sussurrò all'orecchio, mordendo piano il lobo, stringendo i denti, per farle male, per punirla dell'ennesimo guaio in cui s'era cacciata, ennesimo colpo al cuore che lei non aveva esitato ad infliggergli.

"Dimentichi troppo spesso d'essere una donna!" – proseguì greve – "Non è mica una colpa sai, ma di questi tempi…oh…non puoi atteggiarti alla stessa stregua di un uomo! Lo vorrei che tu fossi libera! Vivere, pensare e muoverti come una donna libera! Senza rischiare d'incontrare simili idioti! Ma…questa terra…ancora non la conosco bene…e allora per adesso dovrai avere più cura di te stessa! Dovrai solo avere un poco di pazienza! Non potrò proteggerti…non potrò essere sempre con te…e…non voglio ptroteggerti…ormai l'ho capito che tu non hai nessuna intenzione di farti proteggere, né da me né da nessun altro! Non lo farò…ma farò si che uomini come quello non possano più nuocere a nessuno…ma…dovrai avere pazienza…almeno…".

Pareva un discorso quasi cinico, sarcarstico…

Furono le mani di lei allora a scivolare sicure sui dannati bottoncini che chiudevano i lembi del vestito, sul davanti. Le dita presero a sgranarli uno per uno, quelli ch'erano rimasti caparbiamente chiusi, un poco in fretta e poi rallentando.

Finchè André non sollevò davvero i lembi della sottana, afferrando le cosce stringendole un poco, allargandole, tirandola verso di sé, quel tanto che sarebbe servito.

Le dita intuirono il bordo delle calze, s'infilarono, le fecero scivolare…

"Almeno fino a quando non potrai difenderti da sola…" – concluse mentre la voce moriva ingoiata dal contatto repentino.

Così vicina…

Ecco che voleva davvero lei…

Sentirlo parlare del futuro, lui, così silenzioso e schivo. Solo lui l'aveva sempre fatto, nonostante l'immobilità del ruolo che gli era stato cucito addosso.

Si spalancò il futuro, lì…

Muto, come muto è sempre il tempo…

Come quel dannato corpetto scostato via…

Le mani grandi e calde scostarono la camicia, anch'essa aperta, spingendola giù, scoprendo le spalle.

Nel buio, scaglie di luce s'appoggiarono morbide sul petto libero, bianco, sui seni turgidi e pieni, dove scorsero le dita di lui aperte, lievi e poi intense.

Il cuore batteva il ritmo della rabbia e della paura.

Il desidero aggrediva il tempo e lo piegava a quel tempo, lì, all'istante che si concedevano gli amanti.

Le bocche s'avvicinarono di nuovo, le mani trovarono la via per scoprire la paura nascosta sotto la pelle candida.

Occhi negli occhi…

Bocca nella bocca…

Rintocchi furtivi.

Respiravano lentamente per ammansirla la dannata paura e le lingue incuriosite assaggiavano l'aria fredda e poi le labbra tiepide e poi la gola…

Perdersi di nuovo, annullare la coscienza, dimenticare chi fossero.

Le dita proseguirono. Ci volle poco per armeggiare con altri bottoni, quelli dei calzoni di lui, dopo aver slacciato la cintura.

"Volevo questo…" – sussurrò piano lei, sulla bocca, mentre lo sentiva spingersi contro di sé, incombente.

C'erano pochi sistemi per scacciare la paura, quella per l'altro, quella per il futuro incerto, se non cedere ad essa e beffarla ed aggirarla e continuare a vivere così, anche così, in una casaccia diroccata, sulla cima d'una collina, al buio tinto di sentori d'origano e rosmarino impigliato tra i capelli e nelle vesti stracciate.

Vivere ed amare.

Ecco ciò che voleva. Ecco cos'era venuta a cercare…

Lo comprese Andrè che respirò piano e poi intensamente.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Glielo chiese mentre intuiva l'umore morbido della carne, l'impercettibile adattarsi del sesso da colmare…

Entrò, piano…

Occhi chiusi, la testa di lei stretta a sé…

"Lo vuoi davvero? Stai bene?" – ansimò, tentando d'articolare più a sé stesso che a lei un'obiezione sensata. Era appena scampata ad un'aggressioe becera, dannata, scansata per un soffio.

Aversi così per scacciare la paura…

"Non lo so più cosa voglio e non so più come mi sento…" – sibilò stringendogli la testa a sua volta, tenendosela addosso, il respiro sul petto – "E non voglio più chiedermelo…voglio te…adesso…".

Intuì l'incedere…

L'accolse piano. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò amare, senza pensare più a nulla, senza desiderare altro che d'essere lì, presa ed amata, perduta nel susseguirsi di spinte esistanti e poi più tonde e poi più intense, mentre il corpo istintivamente ricambiava l'incedere, lasciandosi penetrare e scavare e toccare giù, fin nel fondo del salto, fin nel vuoto perduto dell'orgasmo.

I corpi silenziosamente ed intensamente s'unirono lì, nell'ombra fredda d'una casa vuota e scura, nel respiro affannato e crescente, nell'egoistica ricerca del piacere che ruppe l'equilibrio, la logica, la razionalità, prorompendo nel grido animale e rauco perduto nella campagna perduta.

Oscar rimase lì, in ascolto di sé, i denti alla spalla di lui che morse piano, il corpo che si faceva piccolo e accoglieva quello di lui, incombente.

Il respiro espulso dalla gola e poi ripreso e poi cacciato fuori di nuovo mentre l'orgasmo squassava il ventre, mentre ascoltava spegnersi l'ultima resistenza.

S'abbandonava…

Cedeva…

La paura disgregata e ricacciata in gola, che anche lei fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi, intuendo solo d'essere aggrappata al corpo di lui, alle sue spalle, le unghie conficcate nella schiena.

Lo sentì fremere, lo lasciò tremare e morire lì, dentro di sé.

Aveva paura e voleva morire con lui…

Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto non temere più per lui.

Così non avrebbe più dovuto temere per sé stessa.

Non sarebbe mai potuta vivere un solo istante senza di lui.

Non poteva farci nulla.

Respirava solo se lui respirava.

Dormiva solo se lui dormiva.

Mangiava solo se lui mangiava.

Sarebbe morta se lui fosse morto.

Non aveva più forze risucchiata all'indietro dall'implosione dei sensi, il corpo sfatto e trascinato via, lontano da sé…

Non disse nulla, lo sentì abbandonarsi a sé e lei ricadde indietro, la schiena sul tavolaccio, la testa di André appoggiata al petto, il respiro umido, le mani aperte sui seni.

Immobili…

Non seppe quanto tempo trascorsero così. Aveva chiuso gli occhi per riprendere la tensione dei muscoli, la coscienza di sé.

Non riuscì a contare gli istanti…

Forse un'ora, forse meno, forse no…

Intuì la testa di André che si sollevava. Anche lei tentò di alzarsi, di rimettersi seduta. No, lui aprì la mano destra appoggiandola sul petto e la spinse giù, la tenne lì. Lo sguardo s'era risollevato invece e adesso lui la guardava, aperta, nuda, bianca.

Tentò di chiudere le gambe…

No, lui si cacciò ancora di più in mezzo, contro di lei.

La mano proseguì il percorso, le dita lievi solleticarono i seni, senza fretta, senza malizia, quel tanto che bastava per indurre curiosità e sollevare imbarazzo e spazzarlo via subito e sollevare un brivido, come cenere rinfocolata piano…

Continuò a guardarla.

Incendiava lo sguardo...

Che lei si lasciò guardare, perduta nell'incedere lento dello sguardo ed in quello suadente delle dita.

André non disse una parola, davanti a lei, le sollevò le gambe, le mani dietro le ginocchia. Gli arti si piegarono dolcemente, obbedendo alla tacita richiesta.

Lei comprese.

La mano scese al ventre appoggiandosi sopra. Le dita aperte e morbide accarezzavano la pelle liscia, seguendo la curva della pancia, studiando la rotondità ancora differente. Ancora…

Le parve che lo sguardo di André corresse oltre, oltre lei, oltre il presente, ad un futuro non più solo immaginato.

La guardò…

Lei lo vide chinarsi.

Gli occhi s'alzarono in alto al soffitto scuro, impreziosito da ragnatele che ondeggiavano all'alito d'aria…

Ondeggiavano…

Ondeggiavano…

Ondeggiavano…

Ondeggiavano i muscoli adesso, piegati al crescendo che penetrava i sensi, toglieva il respiro, mozzava la voce.

Respirava…

Istintivo…

Ascoltò l'inevitabile ed istintivo contrarsi del sesso.

Istintivo…

Le dita si strinsero a stringere la stoffa, s'aprirono a graffiare il legno roso dal tempo.

Respirava…

Rimase ancora un istante con gli occhi alla ragnatela…

Un alito più intenso, un tuffo, un brivido…

Morire…

Piano…

Lentamente…

Scendere giù negl'Inferi oscuri di sé, la parte più inconfessabile, inimmaginabile, inesplorata.

 _Se tu muori allora muoio anch'io…_

Volle averla così, senza averla, mentre moriva piano, il corpo accarezzato dalla bocca, il sentore del sesso chiuso, tremante, sulle labbra, mentre intuiva il respiro immobile e secco dimenarsi e sollevarsi, impercettibile, intensamente puro, senza vergogna.

Volle che lei s'ascoltasse mentre scivolava giù e moriva, piano piano, senza sapere d'essere lì, chiusa tra le sue braccia, le gambe avvinghiate…

L'imbrunire accolse il buio…

Intuì che cedeva e cadeva mentre il respiro esplodeva e riprendeva veloce, affamato d'aria e gli occhi restavano chiusi, che se anche si fossero aperti non avrebbero visto nulla, il sangue richiamato e rimescolato a togliere ai muscoli l'ultimo barlume di forze.

Senz'aria…

La schiena tesa, il corpo divenuto bozzolo che accoglieva il gemito roco…

Rimase su di lei André la mano aperta sul petto, padrone di quegli istanti, mentre lei moriva ma non davvero, perché in realtà rinasceva, ogni volta, tutte le volte per davvero.

Ascoltò i respiri istintivi, inevitabili…

Tornò agli occhi di lei, aperti adesso mentre lo guardava e pareva l'implorasse di non guardarla, arresa, vinta, plasmata dalla sua bocca…

Accarezzò il torace, i lombi.

I polpastrelli saggiarono le braccia e le piccole cicatrici rimarginate, bianche linee piatte.

L'aria ed il sole le avrebbero accentuate, la pelle non sarebbe mai più tornata quella d'un tempo.

Non solo quella...

"Non guardarle!" – ansimò lei.

"Guardo te…non vedo altro che te…".

Una smorfia, Oscar non ci credeva. Bruciava la violenza subita, l'incapacità di difendersi, ch'era da una vita che non faceva altro che quello. Solo quando s'era ritrovata a difendere sé stessa, non era stata capace di farlo.

Quei segni gliel'avrebbero rammentato per sempre e allora faticava a sopportarne la presenza incisa come un marchio sulla pelle.

"Non…".

L'obiezione non ebbe modo d'uscire.

André la prese per i polsi e piano ma intensamente la tirò sù.

Oscar si ritrovò seduta, le gambe istintivamente s'avvinghiarono e s'intrecciarono al corpo di lui, incrociandosi dietro i lombi.

La baciò André, la tenne lì, per togliere respiro, aria e dannati pensieri.

"Siamo ciò che scegliamo di essere!" – le sussurrò piano.

Un colpo al cuore…

Oscar rammentò che le parole venivano da personaggio ben più demoniaco di quanto avrebbe mai potuto aspirare ad essere André. Anche se in quel momento…

Lo sguardo verde era dannatamente severo, fisso, pareva davvero che André sarebbe stato capace di averla, solo attraverso di esso.

Le pareva davvero che non fosse lo stesso André di sempre ma un essere risalito dalle viscere dell'Inferno, suadente e fulgido, che aveva preso tutto di lei e lei avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per avere per sé. Avrebbe potuto averla di nuovo…

"Tu hai scelto chi volevi essere! Hai scelto di andare a salvare quel bambino. Martin…che adesso è diventato mio figlio…nostro figlio…il nostro primo figlio! Quella scelta ha cambiato le nostre vite…nel bene…ma tutto il male che ne è conseguito non è una tua responsabilità. Non hai colpa di ciò che ti è stato fatto. La colpa è solo di quel demonio. Quella scelta ha cambiato le nostre vite…Martin sarà sempre con noi…e il male che hai ricevuto…anche quello purtoppo…e anche quello nemmeno io lo dimenticherò mai. Io sarò con te…conterò ogni giorno queste cicatrici…come immagino tu faccia…ogni giorno. E le conterò ogni notte…anche quando dormirai. Tutte!".

Oscar ascoltò, sentì le lacrime salire, non aveva coraggio d'ammettere la verità.

"So quante sono…" – rivelò piano André, accarezzando il viso, le dita aperte sul ventre, e poi lì, i pollici nell'interno delle cosce a massaggiare piano la carne – "Dodici…".

Lo rivelò piano, accarezzandola piano, gesto e affermazione la fecero sussultare.

"Come…" – le lacrime scesero a rigare le guance senza che lei potesse far nulla – "Come…lo sai?".

I tagli sulle braccia erano più evidenti…

Gli altri…

"Sono dodici…lo so…le ho sentite, intuite, contate…ognuna di esse è incisa dentro le mie viscere…dentro la mia carne…so che non basta…ma le conterò ogni volta…ogni volta che ti amerò! Ci passerò sopra con le dita fino a quando non spariranno…e le bacerò ad una ad una fino a quando non spariranno…".

Non rispose, non seppe rispondere.

Prendere su di sé il dolore dell'altro…

Non era certa se lei ci sarebbe mai riuscita. Non era certa che qualcuno sarebbe stato in grado di farlo con il suo dolore, che il dolore non lo si può cedere, esso marchia ed appartiene a chi se lo porta addosso.

Però André era da una vita che lo faceva con lei, prendersi il suo dolore. Forse, davvero solo lui ci sarebbe riuscito…

Prese a respirare piano, per calmare il pianto…

"Dobbiamo rientrare adesso…" – concluse lui tentando di riassettarle la camicia e ricomponendo i lembi del vestito - "Sarai stanca…".

Le dita scorsero a scostare i capelli dal viso. Le dita li cacciarono un poco indietro per liberare il volto.

"E tu?" – chiese Oscar con un filo di voce.

"Si…" – ammise lui con un respiro fondo e pure un mezzo sorriso che però rivelò una punta di soddisfazione, una languida stanchezza che mai avrebbe pesato addosso.

Oscar non chiese altro. Il corpo reclamava davvero di distendersi e comprendere.

Quel giorno aveva subito un assalto disgustoso e subito dopo s'era ritrovata scossa e travolta dall'intenso incedere dell'amore.

Il corpo non poteva scegliere. Lei sì…

 _§§§_

Però poi l'aveva lasciata lì, sul limitare del sentiero che riportava alla tenuta.

Di nuovo lei non aveva fatto a tempo a scendere da cavallo…

"André…".

"Ho ancora un paio di faccende da sbrigare…".

"Lo farai…è buio!" – contestò, lo sguardo sgranato – "E tu…".

"Valentino m'attende in paese!".

Un colpo alle reni, il cavallo quasi sussultò spaventato, le briglie trattenute…

"Non preoccuparti…aspettami…".

La brezza del mare s'incuneava in mezzo alla pineta, le onde poco lontano rotolavano spuma bianca e profumata, i gabbiani radevano il pelo dell'acqua.

Il cavallo era indietreggiato, innervosito, che l'ordine di partire era stato dato ma no il cavaliere stava lì e non si decideva.

"André…non…andartene…" – avrebbe voluto gridare ma il respiro aveva ripreso a salire, il cuore a battere di nuovo, impazzito, irregolare e le parole erano rimaste lì, impigliate nella brezza della sera, nella polvere…

 _Dove se ne andava adesso?_

 _Da quella?_

"André!" – lo chiamò di nuovo ma lui l'aveva salutata in fretta, la mano alzata ed una frase sibillina gridata quand'era ormai lontano.

"Devo vedere una persona…c'è una faccenda che devo risolvere! Una faccenda scoveniente!".

"Una faccenda sconveniente…" – si ripetè Oscar mentre sentiva il corpo implodere e le gambe cedere e…

Il grido di Donna Lari la richiamò alla realtà. La custode aveva preso a salire di gran carriera il sentierino seguita dai mocciosi.

Dell'inglese e della contessa non v'era traccia.

Oscar rimase lì, il vento sulla faccia, senza parole, senza forze e quasi inciampò voltandosi mentre sentiva che non sarebbe riuscita a fare un passo e poi…

Dannazione, André, dove diavolo stava andando?

E poi le aveva chiesto d'aspettarla ma lui non lo sapeva mica che alla sera non c'era verso di restare svegli.

Dio, gli occhi avevano preso a chiudersi che nemmeno se ne accorgeva.

Se fosse accaduto quand'era a Parigi…

Altro che diventare Colonnello della Guadia Reale o Comandante della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi! Avere un bambino nella pancia sconvolge i sensi e mette a dura prova qualsiasi addestramento.

 _Una faccenda sconveniente…_

 _Una faccenda sconveniente…_

 _Che faccenda…_

 _Che…_

Ondeggiava la ragnatela nella mente e nelle viscere…

Riecheggiavano adesso i suoni afoni, i respiri imbrigliati, gli sguardi lucidamente folli e perduti…

Nell'ombra, nell'imbrunire, Oscar se ne stava lì, tentando di star sveglia…

Tentò.

Inutilmente…

 _§§§_

Il fuoco rimestato a dovere…

Lingue bianche e piene illuminavano la stanza, l'odore della cenere ammansiva i pensieri, mescolata al sentore del liquido ambrato che ondeggiva nei bicchieri trattenuti tra le dita dei due interlocutori. Il silenzio rotto dallo schiocco d'un ceppo più umido di altri…

"Non era necessario…" – esordì la donna, il rimprovero un poco stanco.

Il tono era buio e lo sguardo incollato al fuoco per catturare almeno un bagliore capace di rischiarare le malinconiche iridi nocciola. Il corpo era fisso, pareva rimpicciolito.

Un sorso di liquore bruciò un poco le viscere. Era di ottima stagionatura, annebbiava i tormenti quel tanto ch'era necessario per ridare coraggio e provare ad imbastire una nuova strategia, una nuova offensiva.

"Era giusto che venissi…oggi…è stata una giornata intensa, davvero pesante…" – ammise l'interlocutore.

Il trascorrere delle ore e degli eventi aveva rivelato la visione di sé e dell'altra del tutto vinti di fronte all'impossibile sfida.

"E' stato difficile per tutti…e…forse ho compreso d'essermi illuso che sarebbe stato più semplice…ho provato a starle vicino…".

"Non è semplice! Ma hai proposto tu di non desistere e che avremmo dovuto pazientare…".

"Temo non sia più solo una questione di tempo!".

"Vorrei essere davvero sfacciata ma non ne sono capace!" – s'imputò l'altra intuendo lo sgretolarsi della volontà dell'improvvisato alleato.

"Non sarebbe giusto! Sei una donna davvero esemplare! Non meriti di subire questa indifferenza!".

Gli sguardi s'incontrarono, un sorriso lieve, complice, ch'entrambi gl'interlocutori s'erano ritrovati nella stessa condizione e questa aveva avuto pregio d'avvicinare sensi e coscienze.

Nessuno dei due si mosse.

Il fuoco inalberò chiarori più intensi, le fiamme si riverberarono nelle iridi.

Per la prima volta la destra dell'uomo s'allungò a stringere la mano della donna.

L'altra sgranò lo sguardo, avrebbe voluto ricambiare la stretta ma la mano rimase lì, inerme.

 _§§§_

 _25 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, notte…_

 _Respira…_

 _E' notte._

 _Il profumo delle rose inonda i sensi. Sono fiorite, gonfie, inebriano, quasi strodiscono._

 _I braceri indicano il percorso, i passi sulla ghiaia incedono cauti._

 _Gli occhi si ficcano nei rovi, nelle siepi, scrutano i praticelli rasati…_

 _Sei sola…_

 _T'incammini verso Le Temple de l'Amour, il percorso che la regina intenderà seguire assieme alla sorella del re ed ai cortigiani che s'intratterrano in questa notte d'estate._

 _L'aria è ancora tiepida ma la notte mescola i sentori, li ammorbidisce, li libera dall'oppressione del caldo e della luce del giorno._

 _E' buio…_

 _Sei sola…_

 _Questa notte…_

 _Dio, questa notte André ti ha chiesto di non accompagnarti._

 _Ti ha chiesto di rientare prima._

 _Era accaduto ancora ma questa volta…_

 _Il suo sguardo..._

 _Ti ha guardato, André è rimasto su di te solo qualche istante, e tu, anche tu, ti sei specchiata nel suo volto. Perché…_

 _Adesso lo sai. André non voleva starti accanto, doveva aver immaginato che volessi stare sola per concederti di pensare ad altro. Se fosse venuto con te non avresti potuto farlo._

 _Allora non sei stata in grado di comprenderlo._

 _Semplicemente hai aggrottato le sopracciglia, gli hai riservato un consenso freddo e distaccato e lui è scomparso._

 _André…_

 _Sei stanca…_

 _Non hai toccato nulla al ricevimento._

 _La fame è segno di debolezza._

 _Impassibile hai lasciato la sala e ti sei incamminata lungo il sentiero._

 _Le rose…_

 _L'istinto di accarezzarle._

 _Un groppo alla gola…_

 _Questo allora è l'amore?_

 _Respira…_

 _Adesso lo sai, perché André se n'è andato._

 _Hai sollevato lo sguardo e l'hai visto…_

 _Il conte, a dieci passi dietro Sua Maestà la regina Maria Antonietta._

 _Dieci passi…_

 _Non poteva starle accanto, l'amava già._

 _Pare assurdo ma quando si ama davvero si teme di stare accanto a chi si ama. La vicinanza stordisce, disorienta, offusca gl'intendimenti._

 _Si vorrebbe essere vicinissimi, ma troppo vicini si rischia di non riuscire a respirare._

 _E alla fine tradirsi._

 _E' accaduto…_

 _Hai allungato il passo, hai colmato la lieve distanza che ti separava dal conte._

 _André non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopportare quei passi. Ecco perché se n'è andato._

 _Doveva distanziarsi da te perché ti amava davvero e…_

 _Sarebbe morto, vedendoti compiere quei passi._

 _Ti sei avvicinata a lui…_

 _Fersen ha sollevato gli occhi su di te e ti ha sorriso, come rinfrancato di vedere un volto amico, un volto che poteva permettersi d'osservare senza tradirsi. L'avevi compreso che Fersen amava la Regina Maria Antonietta ed il suo sguardo ti chiedeva complicità. Fersen sapeva che non l'avresti mai tradito._

 _E tu non l'avresti mai fatto, perché se l'avessi fatto avresti tradito anche te stessa e tutto ciò per cui eri nata ed addestrata ad essere._

 _Amavi Fersen?_

 _T'innamorasti di lui?_

 _Era amore quello che ti fece compiere quei passi?_

 _André…_

 _Ti manca…_

 _Dio…_

I muscoli s'irrigidirono contratti dall'assenza incombente.

 _André aveva capito cosa provavi per Fersen e non poteva starti accanto._

 _André…_

"Sono qui…".

Lo sguardo s'aprì piano.

"Sono qui…ti ho svegliato? Mi spiace…".

Un respiro fondo, il cuore riprese a battere calmo, che non era a Versailles, non era sul vialetto verso Le Temple d'Amour. Il solo pensiero fece rabbrividire istintivamente.

I sogni conducevano dentro meandri insondabili, frutto di chissà quali ricordi mescolati a desideri oppure a paure. I sogni erano lame lucenti capaci d'inchiodare la mente a ciò ch'è davvero accaduto oppurea ciò che non è mai accaduto. A ciò che si teme d'aver fatto o d'aver perduto.

Lo guardò assonnata: "Sei tornato…ti aspettavo…ma…".

Un sorriso lieve, André le scostò i capelli dal viso: "Ma ti sei addormentata, lo so…Donna Lari me l'ha detto ma volevo vederti…".

Tentò di tenere gli occhi aperti, il sonno era coltre impossibile da scacciare, al massimo l'avrebbe scansata per qualche istante, giusto il tempo di comprendere che fosse accaduto.

"Come stai?" – chiese lui piano chinandosi a baciarla sulla fronte.

Oscar prese a rannicchiarsi, senza rispondere.

"Ciò che è accaduto oggi…non immaginavo che quelli…" – chiosò André.

"Non importa…mi avevi già parlato di quell'uomo, avrei dovuto comprenderlo che non si sarebbe arreso facilmente…".

"Quell'uomo…forse l'ho sottovalutato…".

"Chi è?".

"Ho comprato le sue terre, quelle che confinavano con la tenuta. Le ho comprate anche per questo…".

"Perché?".

"Per metter più distanza possibile…tra lui…e…quello è nobile come avrai intuito…pare sia colto e s'intenda di leggi…e pare che abbia la prerogativa di minacciare il prossimo con la spada o con le parole! Come preferisce e come gli fa comodo! E lo fa anche quando si scava sulla sua terra e gli si prende quattro patate!".

Oscar sorrise: "Per quattro patate! Tutta questa foga!".

"Non scherzare! Oggi è accaduto a te! Ma se fosse stato un altro…non tutti hanno la possibilità di difendersi…e per quanto il concetto di proprietà mi sia chiaro…quello che non accetto è l'arroganza di sentirsi superiori perché si ha qualche conoscenza in più rispetto a contadini che lavorano la terra o ai viandanti che si trovano per qualche disgraziato motivo a camminare sulle sue terre! Ci sono altri sistemi per difendere ciò che ci appartiene e…".

Oscar rimase zitta. Chiuse gli occhi…

Si beò d'ascoltare la voce dell'altro, ferma ed asciutta, perché in fondo era la prima volta che s'aggiravano in tal genere di ragionamenti.

Gl'ideali sottesi, quelli, non erano mai mutati.

Ma un conto è disquisire dei massimi sistemi e un altro è ritrovarsi a fare i conti con l'arroganza.

Per davvero…

"Vorrei che questo posto divenisse un riferimento per tutti coloro che ci metteranno piede, che ci lavorino, che ci abitino o che semplicemente lo attraversino. Siamo fuggiti da un paese dove i nobili possedevano la maggior parte delle ricchezze, del denaro…non voglio diventare come loro…non voglio che ci siano distinzioni tra quelli che abitano e abiteranno questa casa…e non voglio che un idiota qualsiasi si permetta d'aggredire una donna che pensa stia camminando nella sua proprietà! Quando anche quelle terre fossero state ancora sue…".

Il viso si contrasse, André sentì risalire la rabbia, inondare le tempie: "Detesto l'arroganza! Detesto chiunque si crede superiore solo perché ha dalla sua il denaro o la capacità di conoscere le parole e…e tu…tu…".

"E io sto bene André! Sto bene…davvero…".

La voce rallentò. Il corpo si rattrappì ancora di più. Doveva proteggersi, istintivamente…

La destra si sollevò, un volteggio in aria, gli occhi fissi a lui, la coperta tirata addosso.

André le mise una mano sulla spalla. Aveva compreso che le parole non servivano, quanto adagiare il calore di sé su di lei.

"Non ha più importanza…" – insistette Oscar – "Se non fosse…".

"Stai aspettando un bambino invece!" – l'apostrofò André – "Non dovresti andartene in giro da sola…lo so che è così che sei cresciuta. Lo so che sei abituata a non dipendere da nessuno…ma devi accettare la tua condizione…".

"…".

Un sospiro…

"Ne riparleremo! Quella casa verrà risistemata…sarà il luogo dove potranno andare a stare le nuove famiglie che sono arrivate e poi la prossima estate…".

Si fermò André.

Scivolare nel futuro spaventava. Era accaduto anche quel pomeriggio.

La paura l'avevano allontanata amandosi ma essa era potente e tornava e si sistemava lì, spada di Damocle sulla testa.

Si morse il labbro. Esitò.

Fu lei a parlare, gli occhi aperti e limpidi e severi ficcati in faccia. Occhi che chiedevano ed indagavano.

"Dove sei stato?".

"In paese…".

"Questo l'avevo compreso…".

L'incedere delle parole rallentava. Lei avrebbe voluto che fosse lui a parlare e André invece adesso esitava.

Aprì gli occhi, respirò a fondo.

André stava zitto.

Lo stesso sguardo di quel sogno, quando lui l'aveva guardata, dopo averle chiesto di non accompagnarla per la ronda notturna. Aveva annuito lei, senza chiedere spiegazioni, senza ascoltare e vedere il suo sguardo frastornato, incapace d'accettare di perderla.

"Che è accaduto?" – glielo chiese di nuovo, stavolta puntò un gomito e si tirò sù.

"Oscar…".

"Ti ascolto…".

E lui stava zitto e lei ebbe paura. L'impercettibile caduta, quando si ama follemente e si è troppo vicini e allora manca il respiro ed i silenzi pesano come macigni.

"Che devi dirmi?" – lo prevenne lei, severa.

Incombeva la visita della contessa alla tenuta e poi André se n'era andato dicendo che doveva vedere una persona.

Allora…

"Sono stato in paese…e ho visto…".

Mandò giù Oscar. Non c'era verso. Ora che amava, amava follemente, disperatamente, assurdamente…

Era gelosa…

Ora lo sapeva cosa significava amare e non avere respiro quando si è troppo vicini.

Ora lo sapeva cosa poteva annidarsi nel silenzio, molto più che nelle parole.

Si mise a sedere, si chiuse la camicia.

André la guardò e le dita sfiorarono il viso. Lei lo fissò e scorse lo sguardo quasi commosso.

Decise d'insistere…

"Chi hai visto?" – diretta, la voce tesa, un filo.

"Chi…ho visto…" – ripetè lui come una nenia, guardandola e chissà a che diavolo stava pensando, anche se non capiva la severità nella voce di lei.

"André! Chi – hai – visto?!".

"Ma…" – dubbioso, André rimase colpito dal tono tagliente.

Lo prevenne: "Quella…donna?".

Era gelosa Oscar, non aveva più remore a dirlo a sé stessa e a lui. Bruciava ma…

Era lì, ad arrabbiarsi con l'uomo che amava e le pareva, nonostante tutto, d'intuire una dannata quanto sottile punta di soddisfazione. Poteva farlo adesso, aveva paura, era arrabbiata e dannazione aveva sonno e lui stava lì con quella faccia talmente bella che l'avrebbe baciato e…

"Quella…donna? Joria?" – ripetè lui sorpreso.

"Si!" – furiosa.

"No!" – risentito.

"No cosa!?".

"Non – ho – visto - Joria!".

"Non – chiamarla - così! André!".

"No…non sono stato da lei! Perché avrei dovuto!?".

Già…

Domanda ovvia ma Oscar no, non se lo toglieva dalla testa che sarebbe potuto accadere, andare da quella, anche se si loro due amavano e lei lo amava e forse lui amava lei ancora di più.

Un respiro fondo.

"Non sono stato da…da…Madame de la Tour!" – ripetè André tenendo la mano sulla guancia. Era calda.

Non disse altro, aveva imparato a parlare il meno possibile, tanto sarebbe stato inutile.

La mano accarezzò la pelle, il richiamo alla ragnatela che ondeggiava si fece strada di nuovo nella testa di lei.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi. Si convinse. Un respiro fondo…

"Allora…hai sistemato quelle _faccende sconvenienti_?".

Glielo chiese, voce bassa, vagamente ironica, tanto per tenere a freno il nervosismo che litigava col desiderio. Una vampata attraversò la mente. Le dannatissime ragnatele…

Le pareva che André dovesse rivelarle qualcosa ma non avesse il coraggio di farlo.

Tutto avrebbe dovuto essere certo tra loro ma no, ora che amava s'era accorta che per assurdo non c'era più nulla di certo, nemmeno il tempo che scorreva.

La mano no, quella stava lì, ondeggiava nella mente anche se in realtà era ferma.

André raccolse l'affondo sarcastico.

"Certo che le ho risolte!" – esclamò sicuro di sé, serio e convinto.

Il doppio senso delle parole non lo interessava.

Fu lei a sgranare lo sguardo…

Afferrò la mano dalla guancia, la tolse, adagiandola giù, che così vicini poi finiva per non ragionare e non capiva più niente. Non era da lei…

"Sono stato in paese…" – riprese André – "In realtà no…sono andato…".

"André…è forse accaduto qualcosa di grave?".

"No…no…è che…io…tu…".

"André, parla dannazione!" – sibilò lei, che invocare il cielo non gli pareva il caso, ma la dannazione dell'Inferno sì.

"Sono stato da Padre Erasmo…è con lui che ho parlato…".

"Padre Erasmo…".

"Gli ho chiesto se fosse ancora disponibile a….insomma se lui avrebbe potuto…".

"…".

Intuì Oscar, poi udì le parole, si disse che non aveva compreso, che non aveva senso e che invece tutto aveva un senso. Solo che lei…

"Vorresti…vorresti stare con me?" – lo sussurrò André, parole ch'erano come carezza.

Silenzio…

Lo sguardo s'aprì, glielo chiese Oscar…

"Stare con te!?".

"Si, per tutta la vita…la nostra vita?".

La domanda diretta.

"Vorresti sposarmi?".

Oscar rimase lì a fissarlo, la domanda ovvia, l'aria stranita.

Non avevano mai realmente parlato di matrimonio prima d'allora, perché non avevano avuto né tempo né forze.

Volgere lo sguardo al futuro quando il futuro era incerto…

Non l'avevano fatto e ogni volta che il pensiero era scivolato all'avvenire, subito la mente s'era bloccata, trattenuta dal passato, dai sensi di colpa e poi dal presente, da dubbio che ciò che stavano vivendo fosse tutto quanto sarebbe stato loro concesso.

Era stato sufficiente fino a quel momento…

Oscar scostò lo sguardo, movimento impercettibile ma profondamente greve che fece trasalire André, immobile a cercare di comprendere che avesse potuto significare mai il gesto ed il silenzio, assolutamente inaspettati.

"Vorrei sposarti…vorrei che diventassimo marito e moglie…" – non capiva André, il silenzio, e allora glielo chiese di nuovo.

"Lo siamo già…" – chiosò lei, lo sguardo basso, la voce severa.

André trasalì.

Comprese che adesso era lei che avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa e lui lì sulle spine e…

L'aveva dato per scontato che lei avrebbe accettato ma il silenzio prolungato e l'affermazione dirompente stupirono e lo stupore minò la capacità d'interpretare la reazione inaspettata, anche se Oscar, nonostante tutto, aveva sempre avuto il potere di spiazzarlo.

Pensava di conoscerla bene, di essere divenuto finalmente capace di intuire i desideri, gl'intendimenti.

La gelosia che lei aveva dimostrato…

Davvero incredibile essersi ritrovato al centro di quel desiderio quando per tutta la vita era stato lui a rincorrela.

La risposta sibillina non lo fece desistere.

"Oscar…vorrei che fossimo marito e moglie di fronte agli uomini e di fronte a Dio…ti amo e credo sia giusto concederci il rispetto che meritiamo…".

Il vortice di pensieri…

L'esordio non fu dei migliori.

Un respiro fondo, la verità troppo feroce…

Tenerlo legato a sé, che non sapeva nemmeno se lei…

"Vorrei…lo vorrei anch'io…".

"Lo – vorresti?" – scandì André, i muscoli irrigiditi…

"Non so se sia il caso…".

"Oscar…ma che sciocchezze stai dicendo?" – prese ad angosciarsi lui che stava per perdere il lume della ragione.

"Non fraintendermi…sei il nuovo padrone di queste terre…tutti ti rispettano…".

André non riuscì a restare distante, l'afferrò per le braccia, le strinse, inevitabile piantarle gli occhi addosso.

"C'entra qualcosa questo!?".

"Non so se sarebbe opportuno per te…".

"Opportuno? Ma che significa? Io sarei il padrone della tenuta?! E allora? E poi sai benissimo che queste terre sono tue…".

"Dovresti pensarci davvero…prendermi in moglie…non so se una come me sarebbe adatta a diventare la moglie del nuovo padrone di Alcantia…mi conosci…non sono una persona facile…sono testarda, irascibile. Non seguo mai i tuoi avvertimenti…che moglie potrei mai diventare!?".

Per un istante le venne quasi da ridere ma no, poi convenne un senso le parole ce l'avevano.

L'altro accusò il colpo, non capiva, scivolò giù nel tranello che però tanto campato per aria non era.

Strinse le braccia, tentando di catturare lo sguardo.

"Non è una novità! Testarda e irascibile! Come se non lo sapessi! Credi che non ti conosca ormai...vorresti spiegarmi?".

Lo sguardo di lei rimaneva basso. Fissava il vuoto.

"Guardami!" – le impose.

Gridò André e per la prima volta nella sua vita sentì le spalle di lei sussultare sotto le dita chiuse ai muscoli.

"Che ti succede? Vuoi dirmelo? Non vuoi sposarti?! Credevo lo desiderassi anche tu…".

Per un istante s'era permessa il lusso di tenerlo sulle spine.

Per un istante aveva immaginato di fargli credere di non essere certa della risposta.

Dio, come fosse stato necessario chiederglielo e lei avesse dovuto davvero rispondere ad una simile domanda!

"Vorrei pensarci…se non ti spiace…avrei bisogno di pensarci un po'…" – tentennò, ma il tono era severo, nessuna esitazione.

André capì che non era un gioco, come aveva pensato dopo il primo momento di smarrimento.

Prese a buttar là ipotesi a tentoni…

"Vorresti – pensarci?" – scandì tanto per tenere a mente le parole di lei – "Stai parlando così per quello che è accaduto oggi? Per colpa di quel nobilucolo idiota che si è permesso…".

"Quel nobilucolo se la prenderà con te! Si metterà contro tutto ciò per cui tu stai lavorando e io non ti sarò d'aiuto! Non sono un buon partito per la tua posizione! Anzi…è…probabile…".

S'interruppe anche lei, la visione scaldava il sangue, anzi lo faceva ribollire.

"Non saresti un buon partito!?" – contestò André – "Che intendi?! Spiegati perché non capisco! Da quando in qua dovrei preoccuparmi di chi desidero avere accanto a me? Io?! E' tutta la vita che attendo questo momento e adesso dovrei fare ragionamenti su questo? Sei impazzita o cosa? Mi stai prendendo in giro?!".

André strabuzzò gli occhi.

Oscar si divincolò, si liberò dalla presa. Comprese che la contestazione avrebbe avuto vita corta.

Troppo banale per André…

Non seppe replicare…

"Oscar! Non costringermi a tirar fuori assurdi discorsi di rango! Sai chi sono, da dove provengo! Sono stato un servo per tutta la vita e tu sei nobile e sempre lo sarai!".

"Non importa!" – replicò severa.

Silenzio…

André attese, in silenzio.

L'affondo non gli era piaciuto. La mancata risposta ancora meno…

"E se io morissi?" – la domanda incise l'aria e i sensi.

André sentì il sangue gelarsi.

"Cosa?".

La verità veniva a galla, dirompente e straziante.

"E' per questo allora?" – s'intestardì André – "E' per questo che non vuoi rispondermi? Oggi…sei stata male ancora e allora è per questo che…".

"Ed è per questo che mi stai chiedendo di sposarti!?" – replicò lei – "E' perché hai paura per me? Vuoi sposarmi perché così pensi che non morirò?".

Assurdamente irrazionale il ragionamento, nulla era in fondo ancora risolto.

"Non morirai!" – secco e disperato e…

"André, diventare tua moglie…essere al tuo fianco, sempre! E' questo che significa sposarsi! Credi che non lo desideri anch'io con tutta me stessa!? Ma se morirò non potrò…non potrò…non avrai nessuno accanto…".

"Non morirai ti dico! Almeno non prima di me! Non adesso!".

Fu lei a sgranare lo sguardo, lo scenario squassava il cuore…

"Devo pensarci!" – ribattè Oscar, le dita strette alla coperta, lo sguardo cattivo.

Lo voleva felice, libero dalla propria sentenza di morte, quella che le pendeva sulla testa…

"Non morirai! Non te lo permetterò! Io non posso vivere senza di te e se tu morissi…".

Lei fu piùlesta, gli poggiò la mano sulla bocca.

"E!? Un'assurdità! Non puoi averne certezza!".

"Esattamente! Nemmeno tu hai certezza di nulla e quindi anche tu dici assurdità! E se fossi io a morire?!".

Un colpo al cuore…

Risposta immediata…

"Morirei!".

"Vedi che la pensiamo alla stessa maniera?! Vedi che stai dicendo solo schiocchezze e che tutti e due le stiamo dicendo!".

"Lo ammetto…so che la mia non è la risposta che avresti voluto ma…".

"Ho capito!".

"No, André…".

"Ho capito!" Aspetterò, non ti libererai così facilmente di me!".

"Non essere sciocco, non voglio liberarmi di te!".

"Certo, lo so! Allora…forse preferiresti avermi come amante!?".

André era furioso…

La Spada di Damocle era lì, sulla testa, non se l'era certo dimenticata nemmeno lui…

Tanto sarebbe valso sollevare contestazioni di ancor più infimo livello.

"Cosa? Come amante…".

Provocazione radicale che però stavolta fu lei a non farsi cogliere di sorpresa anche se dentro…

La voragine s'aprì di nuovo.

La questione era seria ma no…

"Perché no!" – affondò seria.

"Oscar!".

Rise piano Oscar, lieve, che però un poco le veniva davvero da piangere.

Chissà, Donna Lari le aveva spiegato ch'era normale quando s'aspetta un bambino.

Un momento si era felici e quello dopo la gola si chiudeva.

Dio, piangeva troppo spesso ormai e un poco le faceva rabbia che lei non aveva mai pianto, non così tanto, in tutta la sua vita.

Mandò giù la paura.

"Non saremmo alle prime armi…" – sussurrò abbassando lo sguardo.

Incredibile…

André era senza parole.

"E come tu stesso mi hai dimostrato possiamo vivere assieme ed accettarci per ciò che siamo…".

"E cosa siamo allora?" – digrignò André scostando lo sguardo.

La delusione scavava, non aveva più voglia di giocare con le parole, non gl'interessava.

La logica dava ragione a lei. La logica…

Ma lui non era mai vissuto seguendo la logica. Se avesse fatto si sarebbe trovato una fidanzata a vent'anni, avrebbe chiesto al Generale Jarjayes il permesso di sposarsi, avrebbe messo su famiglia continuando a lavorare per il dannato casato come servo, stalliere, giardiniere.

E Oscar…

Dio, che dannazione è la logica…

André, no, non aveva mai ragionato così.

"Amanti!?" – chiosò lei, un volo della voce, gli prese la mano, la strinse. Più di così non poteva concedere.

Conversazione surreale…

"Non…non dire…schiocchezze!" – stranito, era lui ad esserlo adesso – "Tu per prima mi hai preso a schiaffi quando avrei voluto che fossimo solo…amanti!".

Senza parole…

"Noi sappiamo chi siamo, di certo non _solo_ amanti! Perché se così fosse non lo sapremo mai più…chi siamo o chi potremo essere!" – sentenziò scostando la mano, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Silenzio.

Lei sapeva d'averlo tradito. Lo stava facendo ancora…

Si alzò l'altro: "Se è questo che vuoi…è giusto…".

"André….ti chiedo solo un po' di tempo…non fuggirò questa volta…te lo prometto…".

Silenzio…

Oscar volò alla chiosa precedente.

"Se vivrò…" – severa, netta – "Non lascerò che quell'uomo sia il tiranno che vuole essere. Sappilo! Mi batterò con tutte le mie forze contro di lui e…".

"Lo so…".

"Aspetta…".

"No…sono stanco…non è il caso che resti…".

"André…".

"Ti ho detto che ho capito…".

"No, tu non capisci…".

"Capisco quello che vedo e quello che sento. Ti amo…so che mi ami…non lo dimentico…ma…".

"Ma…".

"Non sappiamo cosa ci riserverà il futuro…non sono così stupido d'averlo dimenticato ma mi ero illuso che il tempo non avrebbe deciso più per noi e che saremmo stati noi a decidere il nostro tempo…".

"Io…".

"Dimenticavo…" – un respiro fondo per scollarsi di dosso l'ennesimo scontro verbale, l'argomento mutato in fretta per dare tregua alla coscienza – "La settimana prossima si terrà una specie di festa su, al paese. Ricordi? Un po' come accadeva nei villaggi vicino a Parigi. Pare sia una ricorrenza attesa tutto l'anno. Ci saranno falò sulla spiaggia, gente dai villaggi vicini…il governatore in persona…è lui che mi ha chiesto di partecipare, così potrà ufficialmente dare il benvenuto ai nuovi arrivati…".

Implicita era la domanda…

Esplicita fu la risposta.

"Sai meglio di me ch'è meglio che non mi faccia vedere troppo in giro…".

La logica imperava…

"In queste settimane mi sono esposta troppo…".

"In effetti…" – sentenziò lui, una punta di velato cinismo.

Si guardarono solo un istante, freddi, razionalmente intenti allo stesso scopo di non imporre la propria presenza.

In fondo anche André era stato indulgente col tirannucolo solo per evitare che quello s'intestardisse sulla persona di Oscar. Non aveva sbandierato che quella era una contessa, una nobile francese…

"Comunque mi avrebbe fatto piacere…fà come credi…io dovrò andare…".

"Aspetta!".

"Non potremo vederci molto nei prossimi giorni…".

La considerazione aveva il sapore d'una inevitabile resa.

Quando si è troppo vicini e si ama è difficile non smettere di respirare…

"Riposa…è stata una giornata faticosa!".

"Aspetta!".

Un respiro…

"Buonanotte!" – deciso.

La porta s'aprì e si chiuse.

Una mano alla bocca. Oscar non si sforzò di resistere stavolta, mandò giù, la rabbia che aveva in gola straziò il respiro.

Adesso poteva piangere…

Pianse, in silenzio, stringendo la coperta, i denti, soffiando piano per non vomitare anche l'anima…

Si disse ch'era normale piangere quando si aspetta un bambino.

237


	53. Sempre

_**Sempre…**_

 _Padre!_

 _Immobile, il corpo rigido ed acerbo, i muscoli asciutti e magri, la posa tesa…_

 _Perché? Perché no!?_

 _Gliel'aveva chiesto la figlia al padre. E quello aveva negato. No, il permesso non l'avrebbe concesso._

 _Non ti sei presentato a Versailles all'ultimo ricevimento! Mi sono dovuto scusare con Sua Maestà e il Generale Bouillè. Avevano espresso il desiderio di conoscerti…_

 _Padre, questo adesso non c'entra! Non…non volevo venire a Versailles! Non volevo conoscerli!_

 _L'ingenua arroganza d'una adolescente. L'istinto di proteggersi dall'arena d'una rappresentazione di cui non si sentiva parte._

 _Certo il padre l'aveva educata come un maschio, fin da piccola ma ciò non significava che lei avrebbe accettato quel ruolo, per di più quello del maschio che accondiscende a mettere in mostra sé stesso in nome del casato a cui appartiene._

 _Sinora aveva sempre recitato durante le prove mai davanti ad un pubblico._

 _Si sentiva una specie di marionetta…_

 _Nulla di vero, nulla di certo._

 _Così, non sarebbe salita su quel palcoscenico, no…_

 _Di fronte ad un pubblico che l'avrebbe fatta a pezzi e si sarebbe preso la sua faccia, i suoi capelli, i suoi gesti, la sua voce…_

 _Non voleva…_

 _Non sapeva perché._

 _Non voleva e basta._

 _Una voluta di fumo s'era frapposta tra il viso severo del padre e quello bianco e teso della figlia._

 _Ci vanno tutti! André, ci va anche lui! E ci vanno Nicolas, sua sorella Ginevra e poi…_

 _Una mano sbattuta sul tavolo in segno d'insofferenza, il generale aveva squadrato la figlia._

 _E chi sarebbero queste persone?_

 _Oscar non comprendeva, le pareva che il padre l'avesse saputo chi erano quelli._

 _André…_

 _Nicolas…Ginevra sono i figli di Madame Tourel…madame…aiuta la nonna di André nelle faccende di casa…_

 _Ti sei dato la risposta da solo! André è il nipote della nostra governante e gli altri due i figli di una domestica! Non ti degni di mettere piede a Versailles e pretendi d'andare ad una festa di campagna assieme a dei domestici!?_

 _La domanda era retorica._

 _Era la risposta che meno Oscar si sarebbe aspettata._

 _Ma…_

 _No! La conversazione si chiude qui! Ora esci, devo riprendere il mio lavoro. E se non ti spiace non tornare più ad interrompermi con simili richieste!_

Le dita inconsciamente si strinsero alla coperta.

Il tuffo chiuse le tempie, il cuore sobbalzò, gli occhi si sgranarono al chiarore del giorno.

Le capitava spesso di sognare, verso l'alba, e tutte le volte si svegliava incerta, nel dubbio d'essere ancora incatenata alla realtà del sogno oppure che il sogno l'avesse seguita, nube evanescente ma netta ad incidere la coscienza, a ricacciarla dentro istanti perduti, relegati ad angoli che si sarebbe detto chiusi da tempo.

Oscar si chiese perché proprio quell'evento. Perché in quel momento…

Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo per richiamarne alla mente i brandelli conosciuti.

 _Avevi tredici anni…_

 _Forse quattordici…_

 _Ti allenavi, nel giardino, come sempre._

 _Affondi, parate, montanti…_

 _I rintocchi delle lame sottili ed affilate si susseguivano, intervallandosi ad istanti di silenzio._

 _André studiava te e tu insegnavi a lui._

 _E poi di nuovo addosso…_

 _Era più facile per te vincere._

 _Da quando avevi cinque anni tuo padre ti aveva iniziato alla scherma._

 _Lui no, André aveva meno esperienza e poi non poteva allenarsi tutti i giorni, così quasi sempre eri tu ad avere la meglio._

 _Quel giorno…_

 _La sua spada era roteata via…_

 _Un grido, rabbioso disappunto, fiato disperso, il corpo nervosamente battuto._

 _André era arrabbiato, aveva pensato che ce l'avrebbe fatta._

 _T'eri messa a ridere, però…_

 _Però c'era che anche tu avevi il fiato corto, t'aveva dato del filo da torcere._

 _Migliorava, avrebbe anche potuto competere con te e rendere gli allenamenti molto più efficaci per entrambi._

 _Gli avevi teso la mano, gli avevi sorriso e lui s'era messo a ridere…_

 _Poi…_

 _Poi s'era avviato verso casa, le stanze della servitù. Nemmeno il tempo di voltarti…_

 _Un istante…_

 _Le mocciose gli erano corse incontro, le figlie delle domestiche e degli stallieri e…_

 _Le più grandi, Ginevra, Salorin, Marine, avevano la stessa età di André e poi i fratelli…_

 _Alcune non le avevi mai viste, forse erano del villaggio._

 _Tutti l'avevano accolto, risate e pacche sulla spalla._

 _André era il vincitore per tutti loro. Le sue gesta riscattavano dall'ombra tutti i mocciosi che si limitavano a servire e basta._

 _D'improvviso…_

 _Un tuffo, la visione t'aveva abbagliato._

 _D'improvviso t'eri accorta che c'era altro oltre te e lui, altre persone, non adulte, che lui conosceva._

 _Avevi intuito complicità nel gruppo._

 _Tu non ne facevi parte, non dovevi, non potevi._

 _Non era solo questo._

 _Tutti intorno a lui, André era circondato da altri. Altri che non erano te._

 _D'improvviso, la sensazione che lui fosse lontano da te, che ti stesse sfuggendo._

 _Non era per ciò che faceva lui ma per ciò che tu non potevi fare ed essere per lui._

 _André era tuo._

 _Non ti apparteneva ma era tuo, lui, il suo tempo, la sua voce, i suoi sguardi, le sue risa…_

 _Tutto di lui era tuo._

 _André…_

 _Non te n'eri resa conto quando era con te ma quando si allontanava…_

 _E quelle mocciose non dovevano permettersi…_

 _E non era solo quello…_

 _Eri nobile ma non avevi mai posseduto nulla._

 _Volevi lui…_

 _A quella stupida festa avresti voluto esserci per stare lì, con lui, ed averlo accanto._

 _E far sapere a tutti che lui era tuo._

 _E che tu…_

 _E che anche tu…_

Le coperte scostate, il corpo accarezzato dal tepore del mattino.

Era da qualche giorno che per muoversi s'era dovuta adeguare a posture meno rapide, volute più ampie, il peso doveva fissarsi e ruotare in modo diverso.

Si ritrovò seduta, i piedi a terra.

Si era dimenticata di quei momenti, si era dimenticata di sé e lui, soli, quando ancora i passi correvano gli uni accanto agli altri e si fermavano assieme e poi riprendevano di nuovo.

Forse s'era dimenticata tutto perché…

 _Era accaduto ciò per cui tuo padre t'aveva addestrato per quattordici anni._

 _Quel giorno di primavera, i ciliegi in fiore, le giornate più calde…_

 _Il generale non era atteso a casa ma la carrozza era giunta in tarda mattinata._

 _Tuo padre t'aveva fatto chiamare._

 _Te l'aveva spiegato spesso che cosa rappresentavi per lui e per la famiglia Jarjayes e perché ti aveva educato ed istruito come un maschio._

 _Ma fino ad allora il futuro era rimasto relegato ad un angolo della mente. Forse saresti diventata un soldato, un ufficiale…_

 _T'avrebbero affidato un piccolo plotone, soldati scelti…_

 _No…_

 _Eri entrata nella stanza, sulla poltroncina avevi intravisto quell'uniforme bianca…_

 _La stoffa chiara, candida, la fusciacca rossa, le mostrine dorate._

 _Era bella nel suo insieme, semplice ma d'improvviso il respiro ti s'era stretto in gola, t'era parso di soffocare._

 _Non sapevi perché._

 _Forse perché tutto aveva preso a correre in fretta._

 _Avevi corso sempre senza mai guardarti indietro, assieme a lui._

 _Ora nella tua vita ci sarebbe stato un prima e un dopo e tutto sarebbe cambiato._

 _Il re ha stabilito che potrai aspirare a diventare il nuovo Comandante delle Guardie Reali. Proteggerai la Delfina Maria Antonietta…sarà un onore per la nostra famiglia! Dovrai solo partecipare ad un combattimento, un duello con Victor Clement de Girodel. Sono sicuro che ne uscirai vincitore. Per quattordini anni ti ho allenato per questo!_

 _Tuo padre ti aveva mostrato quell'uniforme…te l'aveva esibita come sunto e meta di tutta la tua vita._

 _Il tuo corpo chiuso lì dentro. Era da una vita che avrebbe dovuto essere così. Tutto finiva ed iniziava lì…_

Oscar si voltò, una mano sulla pancia, prese ad accarezzarla…

Stizzita si alzò, non era necessario intestardirsi a ricordare. Tutto finiva ed iniziava lì…

 _Perché adesso? Perché quel sogno?_

Rammentò la propria risposta.

 _Non ho nessuna intenzione di proteggere una donna…_

 _Assurda, senza senso per te che per quello eri nata, marionetta da plasmare ad immagine e somiglianza del padre. Il sesso non era importante, ciò che sentivi di essere dentro di sé non contava. Femmina o maschio…_

 _Di te si cancellava tutto. Non saresti stata né l'una né l'altro._

 _Tuo padre t'aveva replicato che non potevi rifiutarti._

 _Gli avevi opposto un altro rifiuto fatto della consistenza acida del silenzio._

 _Un manrovescio, eri indietreggiata…_

 _Un altro…_

 _Padre…_

 _Sbattuta fuori, cacciata indietro per ricacciarti in gola la ribellione._

 _Non eri nemmeno riuscita a sollevare gli occhi su André, eri fuggita…_

 _Ti eri domandata chi eri e chi saresti stata…_

 _E lui André, chi sarebbe stato per te? Sarebbe stato sempre tuo?_

 _Perché?_

Se lo chiese.

Sforzò la memoria mentre annuiva alla correttezza degli accenti.

"Maestra…".

Oscar sorrise, Joseph esibì orgoglioso la declinazione di _etre…_

"Je suis, tu es…".

Tutti i mocciosi s'unirono alla recita, un coro un poco stonato ma tutto sommato accettabile.

 _Non andrò nemmeno io!_

 _In silenzio avevi ascoltato la decisione di André, anche se la sua faccia raccontava altro._

 _Non volevi tenerlo lì con te, non era questo che volevi._

 _Avresti voluto che gli altri avessero saputo di te e di lui, avresti voluto che gli altri vi avessero guardato, ammettendo che tu eri la persona più importante per André, più di tutti loro messi assieme._

 _No! Per me puoi anche andarci!_

 _Gliel'avevi sputato in faccia. Non l'avevi voluta la sua rassegnazione, la sua pietà per te ch'eri nobile, incastrata in quella dannata condizione. Ed eri una femmina educata come un maschio, che però, come femmina non avresti potuto decidere nulla e, come maschio, saresti stata erede di tuo padre, dunque, di nuovo non avresti potuto decidere nulla._

 _Chi eri davvero?_

 _Non lo sapevi e quel ch'era peggio non avresti mai avuto la possibilità di comprenderlo da sola._

 _Allora non puoi proprio venire?_

 _André aveva fatto una faccia strana, si capiva ch'era deluso ma anche combattuto, visto che in fondo al corridoio erano assiepati gli amici che l'aspettavano._

 _Li avevi visti, il gruppetto di marmocchi e quelle dannate mocciose che gli facevano il filo._

 _Nemmeno gli avevi risposto…_

 _Avevi fatto spallucce e te n'eri andata._

 _Fa come ti pare!_

S'avvicinò a correggere la postura dei mocciosi sui cavallini. Gli animali avevano imparato a conoscere i cavalieri e trotterellavano docili quando li montavano i più piccoli e invece più spediti quando era Scarlett ad esercitarsi.

 _Quella sera t'era bastato scendere al piano terra, sgusciare dentro le cucine, inforcare la porta sul retro e sellarti un cavallo._

 _Non ci avevi pensato nemmeno per un istante allo stupido duello che avresti dovuto affrontare il giorno dopo._

 _T'eri addentrata nel villaggio, venti case in croce, la chiesetta al centro della piazzetta circondata da edifici dal tetto di paglia scura, pozzi, orti ed il via vai della gente che si radunava._

 _Lì, nemmeno per disobbedire al padre, ma per vedere André, André che in quel posto era una altra persona, altro da ciò che era con te. Andrè, assieme a quei mocciosi, non era più solo un attendente, ma uno di loro, uguale a loro e con loro stava lì a ridere e a scherzare e…_

 _Ti eri piantata davanti al gruppetto._

 _Le bambine vestite a festa, colori intensi sui grembiuli, nastri bianchi a raccogliere i capelli, riccioli ricamati sulla fronte…_

 _Che schifo!_

 _Già, però nanny te l'aveva spiegato che schifo era una brutta parola e magari, se proprio non ti piaceva qualcosa, potevi dire non mi piace e poi spiegare il perché!_

 _No, quelle facevano proprio schifo!_

 _Vieni via!_

 _Gliel'avevi detto così, come s'apostrofa un attendente, un servo, incoerente e cattiva, che prima gli avevi concesso di andare alla festa e poi te l'eri andata a riprenderlo._

 _Non volevi certo considerarlo un servo, no, no davvero, solo che non te l'aveva insegnato nessuno come si parla ad un amico, a quattordici anni._

Oscar annuì con sé stessa, gli occhi fissi al mare scuro, eppure calmo…

 _Avevi quattordici anni._

 _Adesso lo ricordi…_

 _Quelli s'erano impietriti._

 _Li avevi squadrati, tutti, mascherando abilmente il fatto che avresti voluto essere come loro, lì, a ridere e scherzare. Così avevi deciso di essere diversa e ch'era giusto che quelli lo sapessero ch'eri diversa e che potevi riprenderti ciò che ti appareneva in ogni momento._

 _André aveva fatto per avviarsi..._

 _Non andare…_

 _Una bimbetta aveva mandato giù la paura e cavato fuori dalle labbra una flebile obiezione. Aveva preso la mano di André e l'aveva tirato indietro e poi aveva guardato te e tu l'avevi fulminata con gli occhi e poi eri tornata a quelli di André._

 _Muta…_

 _Vieni via!_

 _Come ti permetti?!_

 _Uno dei mocciosi più grandi, forse un fratello, era sceso dal muretto. Aveva intuito che tu volevi rimarcare d'essere diversa, avevi forse guardato storto la sorella._

 _Non era nemmeno quello. L'arroganza dei nobili infastidiva. Che tu fossi la figlia d'un generale lì, in quel momento, non importava a nessuno._

 _Andrè, pacato e rassegnato come sempre, t'avrebbe obbedito se quell'altro non si fosse messo in mezzo._

 _Che ti fai comandare da una femmina!? - aveva sputato il giovane incenerendo la rassegnazione di André._

 _No, ma…_

 _Allora tu resti qui! Che se ne vada quella! Che tanto qui c'è venuta per sbaglio! Non è posto per la figlia d'un nobile questo!_

 _Che hai detto?_

 _Non ti pareva vero d'esser provocata…_

 _Non aspettavi altro…_

 _I pugni chiusi sollevati sulla difensiva…_

 _André ti s'era messo davanti, per placare gli animi._

 _Spostati!_

 _Gliel'avevi ordinato, di nuovo, e poi l'avevi scansato e…_

 _L'avevi sentito su di te, il pugno dell'altro. Il primo t'aveva preso sulla spalla e tu avevi risposto ricambiando il montante…_

 _Oscar…_

 _La voce di André alle spalle che cercava di fermarti._

 _No, gli occhi furiosi concentrati a scovare l'apertura dell'altro, l'istante in cui la guardia sarebbe stata inefficace, nelle orecchie il disprezzo…_

 _Stupida! Sei una femmina! Chi credi di poter comandare?!_

 _Il ragazzo era agile e t'aveva scansato e tu lì, infuriata perché quelli ti stavano portando via l'unico bene che avessi mai conosciuto nella vita._

Una mano alla fronte, Oscar scostò i capelli scompigliati dal vento…

 _Il trambusto non era passato inosservato…_

 _Un altro scambio di ceffoni e spinte e…_

 _T'eri sentita afferrare all'improvviso per la giacca, una forza troppo possente per esser quella di André che non sarebbe riuscito a sottrarti all'azione dell'altro._

 _Eri stata trascinata indietro, gli occhi fissi all'avversario che a sua volta si era ritrovato abbracciato da dietro e trattenuto e sbattuto via…_

 _Perdonate…padrone…non accadrà mai più…_

 _La voce tremante d'un domestico…_

 _L'avevi guardato l'avversario e solo dopo aver ripreso a respirare t'eri accorta d'essere tenuta ferma per un braccio da tuo padre, mentre l'altro era stato scansato da parte._

 _Il capannello muto…_

 _Tuo padre doveva averti seguito e…_

 _I due padri s'erano fissati, uno furioso, l'altro disperato._

 _Il generale aveva annuito e t'aveva portato via._

 _André vi aveva seguito._

 _Non una parola, s'era rifugiato in camera…_

 _Non t'importava cosa pensasse. Lui era lì adesso, lui era di nuovo tuo._

 _Le parole dell'avversario però t'erano rimbombate nella testa…_

 _Eri una femmina e facevi a pugni come un maschio…_

 _Eri una femmina…_

Il senno di poi offusca i ricordi.

Eri una femmina ma eri solita portare a compimento le tue decisioni, fino in fondo.

Non volevi diventare un burattino, ci tenevi a dimostrare al mondo intero che non era per paura che non volevi quell'incarico.

Il tuo onore era la tua fede. Così t'aveva insegnato tuo padre.

Quello che non coincideva era il contenuto di quell'onore.

L'onore, i maschi sanno bene come difenderlo.

I maschi possono molto più delle femmine…

Possono avere tutto.

Il piede destro affondò nella rena morbida. Una folata di vento scompigliò i capelli, era pomeriggio, il passo malfermo, l'equilibrio cedette, fu costretta a mettere una mano avanti per non cadere.

Il tuo onore.

Possedevi quello, per quanto chissà che senso distorto dovevi aver attribuito all'onore se non ch'esso andava difeso, ad ogni costo.

Siccome eri una femmina, l'unico modo per difendere il tuo onore era stato sfidare l'avversario che ti era stato scelto.

L'unico modo per sapere chi essere, era stato di scegliere chi essere. Avevi compreso che i maschi potevano scegliere e potevano avere tutto.

 _L'avevi atteso, Victor Girodel, l'avevi messo al corrente della tua decisione, non avresti accettato l'incarico di Comandante delle Guardie Reali._

 _Eri una femmina, non volevi diventare un burattino che avrebbe tutelato l'incolumità di una donna._

 _Dio, chi volevi essere allora?_

 _I maschi potevano avere tutto. Forse avresti avuto André, l'amico di sempre._

 _Non sapevi perché ma senza di lui tu non avresti saputo chi essere…_

 _Forse solo una femmina, che non può ambire a possedere nulla…_

 _Un maschio invece…_

I palmi presero a bruciare un poco, le sensazioni dei ricordi vorticarono nella gola e nella pancia.

 _Victor Girodel aveva convenuto ch'era stata una saggia decisione la tua e che la saggezza faceva onore alla tua bellezza._

 _Eri bella dunque…_

 _Che stupido complimento!_

 _Dannazione, anche lui ti vedeva solo come una femmina, una femmina debole._

 _Avevi ribattuto che non era per paura che non volevi accettare quell'incarico e che per questo ti saresti battuta lì, l'avresti sfidato lì, sulla via per Versailles, lontano dal palcoscenico prescelto dai burattinai._

 _Aveva riso alla tua richiesta, Girodel t'aveva schernito, ch'era convinto che t'avrebbe battuto facilmente e poi non se lo sarebbe perdonato se t'avesse ferito il tuo bel viso…_

 _No, dannazione._

 _Saresti stata tu a decidere chi essere e lui non aveva capito che tu non volevi batterti con lui di fronte ad un pubblico perché sarebbe stato lui a perdere e sarebbe stato disonorevole perdere un duello contro una donna. Perché tu eri una femmina…_

 _Gliel'havevi fatto notare._

 _Affermazione dirompente…_

 _Eri una femmina certo, ma lo saresti stata a modo tuo, a modo tuo, non nel modo che avrebbero deciso gli altri. Ossia come sarebbe vissuto un maschio…_

Oscar sentì la gola bruciare…

I pensieri annebbiati, ripiegati nel passato, si dilatarono alle domande del presente.

L'antica gelosia verso André, quella del possesso, quella dell'attaccamento all'altro in quanto parte di sé, senza alcuna contaminazione d'affetto o declinazione d'attrazione tra i sessi, s'era affacciata di nuovo alla mente, per andare a cozzare, come una nave sbattuta dalla tempesta che finisce contro gli scogli, contro la mancata risposta alla richiesta di sposarlo.

Dunque lei era sempre stata gelosa di lui ma adesso che avrebbe potuto averlo per sé lo rifiutava.

 _Perché?_

 _Perché non gli hai detto di si, subito…_

 _André ti ha chiesto di diventare sua moglie. E' da una vita ch'evidentemente lo pensa, lo desidera, lo spera. E tu, anche tu lo ami, lo vuoi…_

 _Dio, lo vorresti anche adesso, qui…_

 _Dunque è davvero la paura di morire che ti ha impedito di accoglierlo…_

Gli occhi presero a scrutare il golfo, da lontano la sagoma netta e bianca dell'Elba, l'isola così vicina…

 _Alla fine Victor Girodel, seppur agile e determinato s'era ritrovato sconfitto._

 _Tu eri una donna che non volevi essere una donna che avrebbe dovuto proteggere una donna._

 _Ma t'eri servita delle conoscenze d'un uomo per muoverti ed ottenere ciò che volevi. Dunque, la conclusione era stata che se avessi voluto vivere il più liberamente possibile, da uomo avresti potuto farlo._

 _Un uomo avrebbe avuto molto più potere che una donna._

 _E, per assurdo che fosse, avresti avuto André._

 _Assurdo…_

 _Il ceffone era volato sul volto._

 _Il generale t'aveva risparmiato di rimproverarti all'insensata richiesta di prender parte ad una festicciola di paese. Forse solo per non innervosirti in vista della prova._

 _Quel giorno invece la mancanza era stata gravissima, non t'eri presentata a Versailles, avevi disatteso un ordine del Re che, forse per la prima volta nell'intera vita di sovrano divino, aveva atteso invano d'assistere ad uno spettacolo che non ci sarebbe mai stato._

 _Una mocciosa di quattordici anni aveva sfidato Re Luigi XV._

 _C'era però che il tuo duello l'avevi ottenuto, strappando il lembo di stoffa dall'uniforme del bellimbusto Victor Girodel e poi facendo volar via la spada dalle mani._

 _Tu eri soddisfatta, tuo padre no!_

 _E quella volta no, non te l'aveva fatta passar liscia!_

 _Si chiama tradimento ciò che hai fatto!_

 _Tradimento!_

 _Non avevi acconsentito ad essere un burattino, maschio o femmina che fosse. E questo era un tradimento. Tradivi te stessa che nemmeno sapevi chi eri e soprattutto…_

 _Chi essere…_

 _Essere una femmina…_

 _Essere un maschio…_

 _Poi…_

 _Pioveva quella notte. Tuo padre era tornato a casa, aveva fatto chiamare André._

 _Di nuovo era stato semplice scalare il davanzale, camminare sul cornicione, avvicinarsi alla finestra che dava sulla stanza ed ascoltare, la pioggia che scrosciava addosso, la supplica del padre che implorava lui, l'amico di sempre, di convincerti ad accettare quell'uniforme, perché era accaduto che Victor Girodel si fosse recato da Sua Maestà e gli avesse confermato che tu saresti stata la persona più adatta a diventare comandante._

 _Dio, il tuo destino si compiva. Non avevi deciso nulla e tutto si compiva ugualmente._

 _Da sola non ce l'avresti fatta…_

 _Non era per mancanza di coraggio…_

 _Pareva che la pioggia avrebbe inondato il mondo._

 _Ti eri chiesta come André t'avrebbe convinto._

 _Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo lui? Convincerti ad essere altro da ciò che eri e che nemmeno sapevi d'essere!?_

 _Eri furiosa…_

 _Non sapevi chi essere…_

"Madame…".

Donna Lari s'affacciò alla stanza, Oscar era intenta a correggere dettati e scarabocchi.

"Dovreste venire…di là…".

L'altra l'interrogò con gli occhi.

"Vedete, monsieur è tornato ma…".

"Che è accaduto?".

Donna Lari alzò le spalle e gli occhi al soffitto.

"Ho già preso a sberle mio figlio e a suo padre ho imposto di sparire dalla mia vista prima che decida di pigliare il manico d'una scopa!".

"Ma che è accaduto?".

Oscar si alzò, i fogli caddero a terra, la custode era notoriamente persona serena e discretamente forte. Stavolta pareva proprio infuriata.

"Ecco…sapete…la festa che si farà…è per onorare l'arrivo della nuova stagione…quella bella!".

"Siamo a gennaio, non è presto!?".

Un respiro fondo, Donna Lari aveva il brutto vizio di spiegare un accidente partendo da un altro accidente parecchio lontano.

"Oh sì! Ma tutto il tempo che s'è passato a dissodare i campi, ararli, ripulirli e poi seminarli…e star dietro ai puledri che sono nati la scorsa estate…per tutto questo c'è da festeggiare sapete, prima di riprendere a faticare, tra nemmeno un mese e mezzo. E il vino poi!?".

"Il vino?!".

"Sissignora, il vino! Alla festa ci sarà quello nuovo, appena tolto dalle botti. E quei due che fanno? Anzi, quei tre!?".

I passi condussero di sotto, nella saletta.

I due custodi stavano lì, cariatidi bastonate almeno a parole.

Il padrone stava lì, lo sguardo un poco vacuo, labbra serrate, seduto sulla seggiola in bilico, le gambe incrociate appoggiate al tavolo.

Stava prendendo cattive abitudini, era questo che la custode stava lì a sottolineare, pugni chiusi ai fianchi e sguardo feroce ai due accompagnatori che l'avevano permesso.

"Insomma…quei due e il padrone sono andati ad assaggiarlo il vino nuovo…".

Oscar comprese. Il respiro s'innalzò un poco, avanzò qualche passo, gli occhi si posarono sull'altro ch'era comunque abbastanza lucido da riconoscerla.

"Madame!" – l'apostrofò con un sorrisetto André, volteggiando la destra in aria.

Oscar intuì, era accaduto ancora, la rabbia la si deve sfogare…

"Che – hai – fatto!?" – glielo chiese piano, che non le interessava la risposta.

André rimase lì col sorrisetto sulla faccia.

"Nulla di che! Mi pareva giusto onorare il sacrosanto lavoro dei bravi contadini! Direi che si tratta d'un vino molto diverso dai nostri ma…quando potrai assaggiarlo ne resterai entuasiata anche tu! Quando potrai!".

Il vino aveva davvero sciolto la lingua ed annullato la paura. O forse non era il vino ma la disperazione che quella è anche più potente del primo.

Non s'era fatto vedere per tutta la giornata André.

Starle lontano era l'unico modo di amarla, ormai Oscar l'aveva compreso, che troppo vicini sarebbe mancato il respiro.

Un'occhiataccia ai custodi e quelli si avviarono verso l'uscita seguiti da Donna Lari che borbottava miserie e minacce.

"Perché?" – chiese Oscar mettendosi davanti all'altro.

André non rispose, un respiro fondo.

"Assaggiare del vino non significa finire per non reggersi in piedi!" – proseguì lei – "La differenza la conosci bene!".

"Certo! Ci mancherebbe! Io so tutto!" – chiosò ironico André tentando d'alzarsi – "La sai tu la differenza e la so anch'io! Noi sappiamo sempre tutto! L'unico accidente che non so è perché…perché tu…non lo sai nemmeno tu che non me lo vuoi dire perchè…".

La frase sospesa, le mani puntate ai braccioli, fece per alzarsi, non senza fatica.

"Ti accompagno…".

"No…posso cavarmela…".

"Era necessario!?" – replicò lei mentre gli passava una mano dietro la schiena e lui per nulla infastidito si lasciava abbracciare.

Il corpo caldo si mise ritto, un piede pestato piano a terra per saggiare le forze…

Un passo…

"E' meglio che ti sposti, se finisco a terra non voglio che ci finisca anche tu!".

"Avresti dovuto pensarci prima allora! Se mi va di aiutarti lo faccio! Spetta a te esser capace di restare in piedi per non trascinarmi giù. E se cadi tu lo sai che prima o poi cado anch'io!".

"Sei sempre la solita! Non t'arrendi mai vero!".

Non s'arrendeva Oscar, i pensieri vorticavano…

Chissà da chi aveva imparato!

 _Escamotage per parlarti. Ci avresti scommesso che la proposta d'una passeggiata a cavallo assieme il giorno dopo sarebbe stato per quello._

 _Ti conosceva così bene lui, che quasi tu stessa ne eri incosciamente spaventata. T'eri sempre tenuta tutto dentro il cuore e pareva che André quel cuore ce l'avesse da sempre nelle sue mani._

 _Solo che invece di parlare…_

 _Alter ego silenzioso…_

 _André se n'era rimasto zitto, seduto accanto a te._

 _Non aveva esordito, non aveva preso a girare attorno alla questione, un filo d'erba in bocca ad intononare una melodia stonata. Non aveva parlato, non aveva nulla da dirti._

 _Smettila! Non sopporto quel suono!_

 _Eri fuori di te e lui niente, zitto! La sua calma aveva preso ad irritarti che lo conoscevi abbastanza bene anche tu. Anziché parlare t'avrebbe dato ragione, ammettendo che avresti fatto bene a rifiutare quell'uniforme e poi…_

 _E poi …_

 _Avevi fretta di lasciarti provocare, avevi fretta che lui si fosse deciso a metter in scena la sua pantomima, il suo trucchetto da amico fedele, ecco che c'era!_

 _E così alla fine eri stata costretta ad attaccare per prima. D'altronte, il dubbio che fosse proprio lui a lasciartelo fare da sempre…_

 _Tra di voi usava così, il sottile filo che vi legava non era mai abbastanza teso e così capitava ogni tanto ch'esso subisse uno scossone, un tirone più intenso, tanto per saggiarne la resistenza._

 _No, non devo dirti niente! – lo sguardo sorpreso…_

 _Dannazione! Ti conosco André! Avanti, parla, tanto lo so che prima mi dai ragione e poi dici che ho torto! E' così che mi convincerai!_

 _Argomento implicito…_

 _Contestazione logica…_

 _L'ottica del servo che avrebbe dovuto eseguire l'ordine del padrone e fare di tutto per convincere lei ad indossare quell'uniforme, a diventare Capitano della Guardia Reale._

 _Il generale Jarjayes s'era affidato al suo servo, lui…_

 _Amico, fratello, amante, divenire costante ed inesorabile nella tua vita…_

 _Reason d'Etre…_

 _Lui che t'era stato sempre più vicino di tutti, lui che, solo, avrebbe saputo come entrare dentro di te._

 _Simbiosi silenziosa ed unica…_

 _Il trucchetto rivelato…_

 _Se non vuoi indossare quell'uniforme, non farlo. Non sarò certo io a convincerti…_

 _Ecco il trucchetto…_

 _Avevi avuto ragione allora! Prima lui avrebbe ammesso che tu avevi ragione e poi t'avrebbe fatto cambiare idea._

"Che stai facendo?" – chiese André di fronte alla porta.

"Ti accompagno…".

"E' la tua camera…" – obiettò stizzito.

"Si…non riuscirei a fare le scale fino alla tua, puoi fermarti qui…".

André si divincolò dall'abbraccio: "Non se ne parla…non è necessario…me ne andrò nella mia stanza…".

Oscar lo fissò, un'espressione di compatimento sulla faccia. André la colse ed un moto di rabbia spinse i pugni a chiudersi e lui a voltare i tacchi per avviarsi verso la scala.

L'altra si fece dietro.

 _Gliel'avevi sputato in faccia che non ci saresti più caduta nel suo trucchetto!_

 _No, una spinta…_

 _André non te l'avrebbe permesso d'insultare la sua intelligenza e soprattutto la sua volontà!_

 _Non aveva fatto cenno all'argomento perché non aveva niente da dirti! Dannazione perché?_

 _Senza di lui tu saresti stata una femmina. E le femmine non possono nulla…_

 _Bada! Non provocarmi!_

 _T'aveva redarguito così e tu no, tu l'avresti provocato invece l'amico di sempre, perché era lui che alla fine ti avrebbe indicato la strada, qualsiasi sarebbe stata la tua decisione._

 _I pugni alzati, sulla difensiva e pronti ad attaccare…_

 _E lui pure…_

 _André non aveva mai avuto paura di prenderti a sberle, non gli sarebbe importato un accidente di niente di sfregiare il tuo bel visino._

 _Così aveva fatto…_

 _Tre pugni…_

 _Il primo t'aveva preso, il secondo…_

 _Il terzo l'avevi schivato e glie'avevi restituito, colpo su colpo, uno sull'altro._

I passi procedevano lenti, Oscar s'era abbracciata di nuovo a lui.

Nonostante l'acool in corpo i riflessi furono drasticamente pronti.

La destra s'aggrappò al corrimano nello stesso istante in cui il piede inciampava e l'equilibrio cedeva.

La sinistra si slacciò dall'abbraccio e Oscar si ritrovò libera dalla presa, mentre André crollava in ginocchio sullo scalino.

Era riuscito a staccarsi per non trascinarla con sé. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, nemmeno d'infliggerle un banale strattone, che lei avrebbe istintivamente tentato di trattenerlo perché non fosse lui ad avere la peggio.

"André!".

"Va tutto bene!" – ghignò lui con un sorrisetto – "Il vino era davvero buono! Forse ho esagerato…".

"Stai bene?" – domanda idiota.

Così disperatamente ubriaco, folle e stralunato e perso Andrè non l'aveva mai visto. No, nemmeno quella volta…

Non pareva arrabbiato…

Disperato si, non la tipica ebbra dissolutezza indotta dalla disperazione di non aver diritto a stringere nulla tra le dita, nessun amore, né adesso né mai. Non quella ma quell'altra, ben peggiore, d'averlo assaggiato e stretto tra le dita l'amore e no, non aver più possibilità di farlo.

Il senso di colpa ghermiva i sensi, allora, lo sapeva ch'era stata lei ad indurre la rassegnata ebrezza ma era lei che doveva comprendere perché avesse così paura d'affidare la propria vita e forse anche la propria morte all'uomo che amava più di sé stessa.

André non rispose.

Un respiro…

Si tirò su, barcollando, la chiosa incise i sensi.

"Sai, ci ho pensato…forse ho compreso perché non hai risposto alla mia domanda…".

"André, non è il momento adesso…ti ho già detto…".

"No, lasciami finire e non fraintendermi…".

 _Eravate a terra, tutti e due, sfiniti, che quando vi prendevate a pugni facevate sul serio, non eravate né maschio, né femmina, eravate Oscar e André._

 _Tu severa ed intransigente, ferrea ed inafferrabile, e lui…_

 _T'eri ritrovata a prendere il respiro che quando facevate a pungi succedeva sempre così, smettevi di respirare, e alla fine dello scontro eri senza respiro…_

Oscar si mise in piedi, le braccia lungo i fianchi, lo sguardo basso alla figura un poco piegata dell'altro.

Un respiro fondo e André affondò la considerazione, ultima ancora di salvezza, incapace d'ammettere che lei avesse ancora dei dubbi e che non gli avesse detto di sì che per una sola ragione. La più nobile forse anche se faceva dannatamente male.

"Non avrei dovuto chiederti di sposarmi sapendo che un giorno non potrò più vedere…vedere te!".

"Cosa…che stai dicendo? Non è…".

"Lo ammetto! Crederei d'essere accettato solo per pietà! E' questo allora che anche tu hai creduto?! Che t'abbia chiesto di sposarti solo per pietà?! E se un giorno…se un giorno davvero tu dovessi morire…penseresti che ti ho sposato solo per pietà!?".

"No!".

"Non lo so…ma adesso comincio a comprenderlo…".

"Non è così André. Non ho mai dubitato che tu ami me e che vuoi sposarmi perché mi ami! Sei ubriaco…".

"E tu?" – insistette lui.

"Io…io cosa?" – dubbiosa.

Ubriaca non lo era, dunque…

La voce s'abbassò.

"Tu mi amerai lo stesso? Mi amerai anche se un giorno non potrò più vederti? O proverai pietà per me!? Allora lo capirei se tu non volessi sposarmi. Lo capirei, perché so che mi ami e non mi sposeresti mai per pietà! Non potresti mai sposare un uomo solo per pietà!".

"Dici cose senza senso!".

"Però…mi amerai lo stesso?" – chiese lui di nuovo, una nenia straziata, la voce un poco impastata.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi per riprendere l'equilibrio.

Voleva quella dannata risposta come un bambino che vuole esser preso in braccio ed è troppo stanco per attendere ancora un istante.

"Sempre!" – rispose lei – "Ti amerò sempre come sempre ti ho amato…".

 _Sempre…_

 _Il tempo dell'anima, non del corpo, che quello appassisce e si piega e cede all'ira funesta del tempo che scorre._

 _Sempre…_

 _Un tempo senza tempo, inafferrabile più del tempo stesso._

 _Sempre…_

 _Non prima, non adesso, non dopo…_

 _Non ieri, non domani, non stanotte, né questo pomeriggio…_

 _Il tempo più evanescente e potente ed assoluto che si possa immaginare._

 _Un tempo che racchiude tutto, svuotato del tempo che scorre, colmo del passato e del futuro._

 _Sempre non esiste eppure è ovunque…_

"Sempre…" – ripetè André tra sé e sé.

 _Oscar…_

 _La tua Oscar sarà sempre un passo avanti a te!_ – se lo disse, muto, mentre assaggiava quel tempo.

 _Sempre…_

 _Potrà rendere la tua vita un Inferno ma lei ti amerà sempre…_

La porta s'aprì piano. André si staccò dall'abbraccio, davvero stavolta…

Oscar sperò che…

Sì, tirò un respiro di sollievo quando lo vide crollare sul letto a pancia in sù.

Così sarebbe stato più semplice…

Un piede al bordo del letto per tenersi in equilibrio e le mani che sfilavano uno stivale.

"Lascia stare…" – biascicò André – "Mi arrangio!".

Che però stava immobile e chissà come avrebbe preso sonno…

E lei, incurante del rimprovero stizzito continuò la svestizione.

Altra chiosa sbiascicata al secondo stivale sfilato e riposto in un angolo.

C'era che Oscar intuiva la progressiva perdita di agilità e quindi gesti che prima sarebbero stati veloci e morbidi ora divenivano un poco più meditati e faticosi.

"Che ti sei messa in testa?!" – contestò André che però aveva già gli occhi chiusi e il viso un poco reclinato e la bocca schiusa per respirare meglio. I fumiciattoli della sbronza stavano abbandonando i muscoli.

"Niente di quello che potresti immaginare!" – lo schernì lei mentre gli girava attorno – "Starai più comodo…".

Si sedette sul letto alla fine.

La destra s'allungò alla fibbia della cintura per aprirla.

La sinistra di di lui corse sorprendentemente veloce sopra la mano di lei, stringendola, anche se gli occhi proprio non ne volevano sapere d'aprirsi. Che razza di vino doveva aver tracannato poi!

"Che fai!?" – smozzicò. Acida contestazione che supponeva ben più articolato evolversi della situazione.

Un respiro fondo…

 _A terra, distesi, l'odore dell'erba nelle narici, il sentore lieve e metallico del sangue dentro la bocca, gli occhi mezzi chiusi che la luce feriva un poco._

 _A terra, la mano sinistra di André aveva raggiunto la tua, l'aveva afferrata…_

 _Avevi sentito la tua mano stretta nella sua._

 _E' la prima volta che ci prendiamo a pugni così! – aveva concluso._

 _Andrè non aveva ceduto. T'aveva semplicemente accolto, tu, la tua rabbia, la tua incapacità di decidere. Le aveva fatte proprie ma non avrebbe detto nulla per convincerti._

 _André avrebbe disobbedito a tuo padre pur di non importi d'essere ciò che non volevi._

 _Allora lui lo sapeva già chi avresti desiderato essere…_

 _Allora gliel'avevi detto che l'avevi sentito parlare con tuo padre e che ti saresti aspettata d'essere convinta e no, André ti aveva detto che non l'avrebbe fatto, non avrebbe detto nulla per importi una scelta. Come se lui l'avesse saputo da sempre cosa avrebbe significato quella scelta te._

 _Sì, lui lo sapeva già chi avresti voluto essere._

 _T'eri alzata allora, in fretta, eri risalita a cavallo…_

 _Avevi udito le sue parole che ti avevano raggiunto da lontano._

 _Te l'avrebbe detto una sola volta e poi non l'avrebbe più fatto per tutto il resto della vita._

 _Non era troppo tardi…_

 _Quello era il momento, l'ultimo, per tornare ad essere una donna._

 _Tornare ad essere una donna…_

 _Così lui t'aveva sempre visto e così ti aveva amato per tutta la sua vita…_

 _Sempre…_

 _Ecco ciò che eri stata, ecco ciò che eri…_

"Ti aiuto a svestirti e poi me ne vado, stai tranquillo!" – lo redarguì lei piccata forzando le dita a scansarsi e prendendo a sfilare la fibbia dei pantaloni.

"No…ecco…" – sfarfugliò lui, ch'era ubriaco si, ma non perdeva occasione di provocarla – "Lo dicevo perché stasera non sarei…insomma…forse resteresti delusa…".

"Dannazione!" – digrignò Oscar che certe provocazioni mai e poi mai le avrebbe mandate giù, anche se erano stati amanti, anche se si erano amati, anche se si amavano e sì, lì, anche lì, anche se André era ubriaco e insolente da prenderlo a schiaffi, l'avrebbe baciato lo stesso, a costo di fargli sanguinare un labbro.

"E chi ti dice che io ne abbia voglia!?" – s'intestardì a replicare lei che proprio non le riusciva di non scivolare giù nella voragine della provocazione – "Così conciato…è possibile che rimarrei delusa sì!".

"Vai al diavolo!" – sbottò lui, lo sguardo sgranato tentò d'acciuffare il filo della provocazione divenuta tagliente come un rasoio ben affilato.

Ma il vino era buono davvero e bello tosto e ghermiva i sensi…

Fece per sollevarsi André, per ribattere viso a viso, occhi negli occhi, e Oscar non ci mise che un istante, quando lui si ritrovò seduto, a slacciare la cintura e poi sbottonare la giacca e sfilarla, prima un braccio e poi un altro, e poi ricacciarlo giù di nuovo con una lieve spinta.

"Merçi!" – stuzzicò ironica.

"Oscar!" – prese a dimenarsi lui.

"Avanti! Fà il bravo! Poi ti lascerò in pace e potrai scivolare tra le braccia di Morfeo!".

"Preferirei le tue!".

"Non ne dubito ma lo sai che gli uomini li preferisco sobri! Quindi…sarai tu ad accontentarti per questa sera…".

"Gli uomini!?" – biascicò lui offeso d'esser finito in un non meglio identificato gruppo – "Stupida!".

L'altra non rispose, le dita sfilarono un poco i laccetti che chiudevano la camicia, aprì i lembi della stoffa.

Un respiro fondo, rimase lì ad osservare il petto liscio ed abbronzato, i muscoli pieni e torniti.

La mano s'aprì per appoggiarsi sopra ad assaggiare il respiro un poco affaticato e lento, il cuore che batteva veloce invece.

Attese, André era ridisceso nel limbo che prelude al sonno.

Fu costretta ad alzarsi per avvicinarsi al viso.

La destra scostò la frangia, scompigliando un poco i capelli.

Gli accarezzò la guancia, ruvida, l'indice passò sulle labbra.

Si chinò per baciarlo sulla fronte, che piegarsi chissà perché non le riusciva più agilmente.

"Stupido!" – ripetè piano tirandogli su la coperta ed allontanando la candela dalla vista.

Il chiarore ondeggiò, le narici si colmarono del sentore di cera bollente e stoppino bruciacchiato, maltrattato dall'aria, pungente ed intenso.

Il respiro pesante di André…

"Davvero stupido!" – ripetè più forte.

Si concesse di stare lì a vegliare il sonno del vinto, mentre ammetteva con sé stessa ch'era lei, di nuovo, ad essere perdente, perché adesso l'amava davvero, con tutta sé stessa, ed ogni istante che passava lontano da lui era un istante perduto per sempre.

L'amava così tanto che l'idea di non poter restare lì, stendersi e lasciarsi abbracciare e addormentarsi tra le sue braccia, fece male al cuore che intuì contrarsi davvero come fosse stato afferrato tra le mani d'una creatura selvatica che l'avrebbe stritolato e distrutto.

Faceva male da morire immaginare che ogni giorno poteva essere l'ultimo.

Si alzò, portandosi via la candela per far luce, constatando che, ancora qualche settimana, e probabilmente non sarebbe più riuscita a scendere dagli scalini, perché i gradini non li avrebbe più visti.

L'odore del legno e della malta usata per rinfrescare le pareti colpirono i sensi.

 _Lui ha sempre saputo tutto di te…_

 _Ti ha amato così intensamente e tu no…_

 _Non sarai mai capace d'amarlo così, così intensamente al punto che il cuore fa male quando pensi a lui e ti chiedi che accadrebbe se un giorno dovessi infliggergli il torto di lasciarlo prima del tempo._

 _Da sola non potrai farcela ad amarlo così come ti ama lui._

 _Da sola…_

Si sedette nella propria stanza, quasi al buio, ad osservare il letto immerso nell'ombra.

Ancora constatazioni suadenti e micidiali. Ammise ch'era abbastanza ampio, ammise che André adesso avrebbe potuto essere lì, in quel letto, magari addormentato, non aveva importanza.

Lì…

Lei si sarebbe tolta i dannati vestiti…

Prese a svestirsi infatti, l'abito dalla diversa fattura, cordelle intrecciate ed una fusciacca sulle spalle, non impensieriva più. Ci mise poco di più che con i bottoni, le dita erano diventate agili.

Tutto a terra, un pezzo alla volta, la sottana, la sottogonna…

Tutto…

Si mise davanti allo specchio, l'immagine era a mala pena rischiarata dall'alone della candela.

Il seno più pieno, le mani sulla pancia tonda, morbida culla d'una vita che non era più solo immaginata o intuita.

La pancia era diversa…

 _Perché non gli hai detto subito di si?_

 _§§§_

 _31 gennaio 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

"Non potete stare sola! Ci resto io con voi!".

I pugni ai fianchi Donna Lari s'era tolta la cuffietta ricamata dalla testa non appena aveva appreso che _madame_ non sarebbe andata alla festa.

L'abito buono indossato in fretta, aveva compreso che madame avrebbe affrontato il resto della giornata in casa, sola, così s'era infuriata ed impensierita al punto che s'era decisa a cavarsi lo scialle dalle spalle e a piantarsi in mezzo alla stanza, gli occhi al cielo a chiedersi che diavolo gli fosse preso ai due padroni per comportarsi come due mocciosi in perenne conflitto.

"Non è necessario…preferisco così…mi stancherei troppo…".

La scusa era uscita tiepida, Oscar si rese conto che la prima a non esser convinta era proprio lei, figuriamoci la povera custode che adesso era tirata per la sottana dai mocciosi che l'attendevano per partire assieme alla volta del paese.

"No!" – s'impuntò Donna Lari – "E il padrone? Che dice il padrone?".

Oscar sorrise. Il padrone aveva accettato l'ennesimo silenzio.

Nei giorni precedenti s'era limitato ad accertarsi dello stato di salute, se gli studi dei mocciosi procedevano bene, e a sua volta aveva portato notizie sui preparativi della festa.

Fasci di legna asciutta erano stati posizionati lungo la strada e lungo la spiaggia.

Il tempo per fortuna era stato clemente così, una volta accesi, i falò avrebbero condotto verso il centro del paese, regalando il chiarore duplicato dalla rena bagnata e dalle onde che s'infrangevano poco lontane.

Ci sarebbe stato il vino nuovo, le patate raccolte, l'olio, le arance e le rose del sud e poi la musica e i balli.

I fuochi d'artificio…

Ci sarebbero stati il governatore, i parroci delle pievi vicine forse il luogotenente e chissà…

"Ci sarà anche lei?" – gliel'aveva chiesto Oscar e André aveva annuito.

Joria sarebbe partita per Roma subito dopo. Ambrose si sarebbe sposata entro poche settimane. Alla festa dunque avrebbe partecipato anche la contessa, probabilmente assieme alle amiche più strette.

Lo sguardo s'era voltato.

Oscar non aveva più paura adesso. Oscar non era più gelosa della gelosia celata dietro l'incertezza e l'insicurezza generate dal dubbio.

Dubbi non ne aveva più e a guardarsi indietro le era venuto un poco da ridere che dubbi non avrebbe mai dovuti averne in fondo. Ma la gelosia è così, non chiede il permesso, non discute con la logica, non soccombe di fronte alla ragione.

Sennò non sarebbe gelosia!

Dovette ammetterlo. Ora si ritrovava immersa in un'altra gelosia, meno intensa ma più vibrante, quasi da togliere il fiato.

Sapeva che André era suo e non si capacitava di come non fosse più capace di dividerlo con nessuno.

Ecco, le pareva davvero d'esser tornata la mocciosa d'un tempo, quattordici anni di rabbia e sprezzo delle regole, la visione di sé avanti a tutto ed al centro del mondo e tutto, ossia lui, lì…

Lei corpo celeste e lui satellite legato indissolubilmente.

C'era che a quel punto s'era data davvero della pazza ed insensata, che non aveva più quattordici anni da un pezzo.

Andrè non aveva insistito. Aveva accettato la sua richiesta di tempo. Almeno a parole perché lo sguardo no, quello raccontava l'angoscia, la rabbia ammansita e lo sgurado che sfuggiva allo sguardo dell'altra. Era difficile guardarsi senza scambiarsi uno sguardo d'amore, adesso più di prima.

Avrebbe potuto essere ugualmente tutto perfetto, così, anche senza la necessità di accogliersi e dichiararsi di fronte a Dio ed agli uomini. Ma André l'attendeva da una vita e anche se non avrebbe mutato intento proprio adesso, di certo attendere ancora doveva apparirgli una tortura senza precedenti.

S'affacciò alla finestra, vide partire i carretti, i bambini vestiti a festa, tutti a sbracciarsi per salutarla e lei lì, gli occhi al lembo di mare, mentre intuiva la presenza discreta di alcuni domestici che evidentemente erano stati istruiti a restare nei paraggi per tenerla d'occhio.

Sorrise anche se si sentiva stanca.

Di sé stessa, dovette ammetterlo.

Non aveva alcun senso il proprio comportamento. Inconciliabile ammettere d'amare André e non avergli detto che si, che si, anche lei avrebbe voluto sposarlo.

Prese a camminare allora, verso il dannato lembo di mare, mentre la rabbia saliva di pari passo al rifiuto di sé e della propria incoerenza e dell'incapacità di amarlo come lui meritava.

Sentiva ch'era lì il nodo, nella gola, nel passato, nell'incapacità d'accettare il fatto di non essersi mai accorta del suo amore per sé.

Allora era inevitabile ammetter che da sola non sarebbe mai riuscita ad amarlo come meritava…

Non da sola.

No, c'era che non era più sola adesso.

Nel crepuscolo…

Nel chiarore pallido del sole sfuocato e scisso dalla coltre nebbiosa che s'alzava dal mare…

Nel vento che sbatteva incurante il viso ed il corpo, disegnando la figura del ventre…

Nel profumo salmastro del mare d'inverno che colmò il respiro così a fondo che quasi le lacrime salirono agli occhi…

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Sì, adesso riesci a respirare…_

 _Adesso respiriamo assieme…_

 _Non sei più sola…_

Chiuse gli occhi.

Il volo, frullo d'ali d'un primo volo, impacciato e senza respiro…

L'ascoltò…

La rosa…

Annusò…

Sfiorò i petali.

Aprì gli occhi, di colpo.

Cercò nell'orizzonte latteo ed azzurrato la eco dell'impercettibile frullo d'ali.

Ascoltò di nuovo la lieve risata, lontana, risalire dalla profondità del mare…

Lo sguardo chiuso di nuovo. Rimase in attesa.

E fu come essere sfiorata da un petalo di rosa.

Attese, ancora…

Attesa che mai avrebbe pensato di vivere…

Attese…

Attese ancora e ancora e ancora…

Battito d'ali impercettibile la fece trasalire incredula…

Non era più sola.

Un'altra carezza, poco più decisa, si sciolse dal ventre e salì, attraversandola, e colpì il cuore che perse il ritmo innalzandosi e contraendosi.

Immobile, tentò di catturare lo stupore e poi la sensazione che si espandeva…

Aveva ascoltato l'altra vita, che non era lei, ma era in lei…

Non era più sola.

Aveva cercato una risposta.

Era stato necessario scovare il tempo ed il luogo.

Adesso, in quel momento, lì, dentro di sé.

L'aveva attesa. Ora avrebbe solo dovuto ascoltarla.

 _§§§_

"E che nome porterebbe il marchingegno!?".

"Ghigliottina!".

"Ghi – gliot - tina!" – replicarono in coro i presenti, scandendo le sillabe…

"Pare in onore dell'uomo che ne ha presentato un prototipo!" – ammise Sir Joseph Hornett che, fresco di notizie, aveva avuto l'onere e l'onore di riferire le novità d'Oltralpe.

"E di grazia è già stata impiegata?" – chiese curioso uno dei presenti.

Il nome poteva non dir nulla a nessuno, l'inventore nemmeno, ma il funzionamento...

Rise Sir Hornett: "Che si sappia no! Almeno non con esseri umani vivi! In realtà il suo inventore pretende cifre esorbitanti per realizzarla …".

"Ma perché spender soldi per inventare un marchingegno che ammazza la gente quando ci sono già tanti sistemi più che efficaci!?".

La disquisizione aveva preso ad accalorarsi.

"Per via del fatto che gli uomini son tutti uguali signori!" – replicò Hornett con una punta d'orgoglio – "Ed essere uguali nella morte non vi sembra inequivocabile ed altissimo segno di civiltà!?".

Il gruppetto mormorò apprezzamenti misti a disprezzo.

"Molti ritengono che supplizi come lo squartamento o la ruota siano esageratamente dispendiosi e provochino eccessive sofferenze…" – continuò a spiegare l'inglese.

André era rimasto in disparte, decise d'intervenire, la spiegazione gli costava, gli costava sempre parlare di gente che finiva alla forca, che spesso quella gente altro non aveva fatto che infastidire qualche notabile che pretendeva la propria sommaria giustizia.

In tal modo almeno avrebbe fatto comprendere al resto della comitiva il senso delle parole dell'inglese.

"L'esecuzione capitale resta un marchio persino in capo a tutti i discendenti del condannato. Dunque…nella disgraziata ipotesi d'essere giustiziati tutti alla stessa maniera…che si sia nobili o plebei…cavalieri o mendicanti…Sir Hornett ha correttamente spiegato il motivo che sta spingendo l'Assemblea Nazionale a valutare d'adottare un simile congegno. Gli uomini sono uguali…nella morte come nella vita…".

L'amarezza del ragionamento frustava la coscienza.

Immaginare che uomini decidessero della vita di altri uomini in nome del popolo…

Andava da sé che divenire uguali almeno nel momento della condanna a morte avrebbe rappresentato un passo avanti nel cammino verso l'uguaglianza delle persone.

"Se poi si considera…" – saltò su Hornett – "Che persino Sua Maestà avrebbe dato qualche consiglio per rendere il marchingegno ancora più efficace…".

"Che…" – i presenti sgranarono gli occhi – "Che intendete dire sir?".

Il governatore prese a sudare freddo tracannando un altro bicchiere di vino, piuttosto costernato dell'affermazione alquanto sorprendente.

"Quello che ho detto…pare che proprio Sua Maestà Luigi XVI che di forgiatura di metalli se ne intende avrebbe suggerito una lama obliqua piuttosto che dritta! Come vedete signori il meccanismo ha suscitato il plauso di tutti! Non c'è miglior modo di metter d'accordo i litiganti che quello di decidere come si deppa passare a miglior vita! Tutti con la testa mozzata e nessuno avrà più da lametarsi!".

Rise Hornett: "E tutti la perderanno alla stessa maniera!".

Il brivido scorse davvero stavolta tra i presenti.

Qualcuno si fece il segno della croce, altri abbassarono gli occhi…

Sbuffò il Barone Tomaso Asor Rini che s'era messo ad ascoltare gli sproloqui.

Non nutriva simpatia per chiunque volesse render gli uomini uguali in vita, figuriamoci di fronte ad Atropo!

"Una lama obliqua!" – obiettò gorgheggiando tale Riniero Sesti, macellaio di professione – "Oibò! E' l'è certo che una lama obliqua la taglia meglio d'una ritta! Ch'è non l'è necessario esser re per azzeccarci in stà questione!".

I bicchieri s'innalzarono, il brindisi venne offerto ai macellai e agli arguti sovrani.

Risate, piedi pestati a terra…

André era sulle spine. La conversazione era inevitabilmente incentrata sulle vicende francesi.

Tentò di sottrarsi al baccano. Si voltò verso la piazza.

Via vai di sottane dai colori sgargianti, grida, canti, marcette, torce appese alle mura delle case, ghirlande d'alloro e rametti resinosi di pino…

Carri stracolmi di forme, pani, otri, arance, cedri…

Rose…

Chissà da dove venivano…

Si animava la festa del paese, nel crepuscolo freddo dell'inverno.

Il vento soffiava appena, profumato e lieve giusto il necessario per evitare che la polvere pirica dei fuochi finisse sulle case e non sul mare nero, tra le onde.

Tutto raddoppiato laggiù, sul pelo dell'acqua…

Affondavano i piedi nella rena scura, le mani a tener su la dannata sottana che impicciava i passi, i piedi fradici e gli occhi puntati al sentiero luminoso intravisto in lontananza.

André era là, da qualche parte…

Doveva vederlo e…

Dio, l'avrebbe guardato come si guarda un sogno, come si guarda il futuro, come si guarda la vita.

"E dite…monsieur…voi venite dalla Francia vero?".

Inevitabile…

Annuì André. Le parole faticarono ad uscire, come la mente faticava a ridiscendere là, nel passato.

Avrebbe voluto essere altrove, accanto a lei, magari ad ascoltare in silenzio lo stesso sciacquio delle onde.

Vibrazioni mute…

Movimenti del cuore e dell'anima.

Musica silenziosa, quella delle dita intrecciate e strette.

"E dite…è vero che adesso in Francia si può diventare chi si vuole!?" – la domanda aveva il sapore della provocazione.

In certi luoghi la separazione dei ceti era ammessa, accettata, quasi venerata come fosse una regola della natura, al pari del sorgere del sole, dell'acqua che scende verso il basso, del vento che soffia sempre nella stessa direzione. Impossibile immaginare diversamente…

"Che idiozie!" – saltò su il Barone Rini prevenendo la risposta di André, un'occhiataccia al _damerino francese_ con cui però, qualche giorno prima, s'era finalmente sottoscritto il patto d'acquisto delle terre, anche se gli era costato a Rini andare fino in fondo e cederle davvero le terre, visto che _il damerino francese_ gli aveva bellamente puntato un fucile in faccia per difendere chissà chi!

La moglie del nobilotto, la Baronessa Rini, glielo aveva detto al marito di starci attento ai nuovi arrivati, che pure tra le dame erano circolate voci sulla loro origine non propriamente realista ma di certo avversa alle sacrosante regole su rango e proprietà che da secoli imperavano sulle terre del Granducato, che poi neppure il Granduca s'era reso così indisponente d'averle mutate in radice, le sacrosante regole, semmai le aveva addolcite un poco e di certo l'aveva fatto per il proprio tornaconto mica per rivoluzionare i ranghi sociali!

E allora il marito, il Barone Rini, gliel'aveva ricacciato in gola l'avvertimento alla moglie, che se quella non avesse passato le giornate a spendere e spandere un capitale in vestiti e gioielli, con l'unico intento di non sfigurare dinnanzi alle altolocate amiche, e poi non fosse stata lì, tutto il santo giorno, a rimestare tra carte intinte d'inchiostro ed improbabili svenevoli raccontini, forse non sarebbe stato necessario cedere terre e case per ripianare i debiti.

Di certo gli era risultato strano al Barone Rini che il damerino francese, che, a quanto detto dalla moglie che l'aveva saputo da Donna Artemisia de La Tour, non era neppure nobile, avesse avuto una tale disponibilità di denaro e terre.

E poi c'era quell'altra, quella donna che s'era ritrovato tra i piedi, e dalla bocca di quella se n'erano uscite tutte quelle scempiaggini sulla libertà ed il rispetto…

Tutto degno di coscienze imbarbarite alla ribellione, forse proprio quelle che imperversavano in Francia e che avrebbero voluto giustiziare la gente tagliando la testa a tutti, nobili e plebei!

Rini sbuffò.

André annuì di nuovo decidendo d'esser franco fino in fondo a costo d'indisporre qualche partecipante alla conversazione.

"Non ne so molto…da quello che ho potuto comprendere pare che i gradi militari non saranno più riservati solo ai ranghi nobiliari. Anche si si viene dal popolo si potrà ambire ai gradi di comando…immagino per merito vista l'impossibilità di acquistare il titolo…".

"E' una pazzia!" – replicò Rini e gli altri dubbiosi a chiedersi se davvero lo fosse oppure no - "Da quando un popolano potrebbe diventare tenente o caporale…o addirittura comandante un plotone?! Non s'è mai visto! Solo chi appartiene a famiglie nobili può vantare cultura e preparazione e dedizione necessarie a ricoprire questi ruoli…solo chi è nobile ne ha diritto!".

"Sicuramente una famiglia nobile può permettersi di educare un figlio per intraprendere la carriera militare…ma non vedo cosa c'entri nascere in una famiglia nobile con l'esser in grado di comandare dei soldati! Chiunque, che sia nobile o meno, può diventare comandante d'un plotone se ne ha le capacità!" – la replica uscì secca.

La piega del discorso era chiara e il barone non si smentiva ad onorare il rango a cui apparteneva..

Che André ammise che sarebbe stato inutile discutere con chi non avrebbe mai ammesso che la nascita in una classe sociale piuttosto che in un'altra era solo questione di fortuna.

E che non esisteva alcuna predestinazione a nascere nobili piuttosto che plebei. L'etichetta te l'attaccavano addosso dopo ch'eri nato. Chiunque allora avrebbe potuto con la giusta istruzione diventare un buon comandante.

Nobile o plebeo che fosse…

Uomo o donna…

Si trattenne André dall'elargire sacrosante spiegazioni ma la replica bastò a tagliare l'aria.

Chi prese a tossicchiare, chi a tentar d'adocchiare un'altra bottiglia di vino…

Hornett fu più lesto ad alzare il bicchiere per brindare alla terra di Toscana che per fortuna l'aveva accolto a braccia aperte, visto che la madrepatria al momento non lo vedeva di buon occhio.

"Si…" - ammise l'inglese – "Siete fortunati! Il vostro Grancuca ha abolito la tortura, la confisca dei beni, la lesa maestà e la pena di morte! Nessun altro sovrano s'è mai spinto a tanto! E' probabile che molti prenderanno a rifugiarsi qui, qui in Etruria! Almeno qui non s'inventano nuovi sistemi per tagliar la testa alle persone! Qui lo spirito che guida i governanti pare di gran lunga più illuminato!".

Il tono era euforico ma severo.

Si provava a riflettere s'un argomento profondamente oscuro, tanto quanto lo è la natura umana che prova a ribellarsi anelando ad un fine giusto ma poi si ritrova a perdere di vista l'essenziale e allora rischia di precipitare in un'oscurità ancora più plumbea.

André sentì freddo, all'improvviso.

S'immaginò che se fossero stati in Francia…

"Adesso sono i francesi che hanno preso a suscitare il terrore di mezza Europa!" – ghignò Hornett, che André quasi pensò che l'altro gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

Non avrebbe voluto ascoltarlo ma la chiosa sulla patria natia l'incuriosì e l'inglese ci mise poco a spiegare che dall'Inghilterra gli erano giunte voci sul crescente allarme che le gesta dei ribelli parigini stavano suscitando non solo nell'isola così vicina alla Francia ma anche nel resto delle corti europee e persino nella Francia stessa, in quella parte del popolo amava il suo re e amava la statica suddivisione in classi e…

Non ci sarebbe stato da stupirsi se un popolo che pestava per darsi un governo più democratico, tentando di scrollarsi di dosso il giogo della monarchia – anche se non era certo come sarebbe accaduto – avrebbe inevitabilmente finito per suscitare lo sdegno delle teste coronate di mezza Europa, in pericolo di subire la stessa sorte, come pure delle famiglie nobili che ancora governavano indisturbate nelle campagne, in procinto d'opporsi agl'ideali della Rivoluzione, che già qualcuno aveva preso ad identificare peggio del demonio.

Dunque i fronti di lotta parevano moltiplicarsi anziché diminuire…

"Le monarchie si fanno la guerra tra loro solo se hanno il tornaconto di nuove terre da conquistare! Di certo non per rovesciare le famiglie che stanno al potere e consentire così che il governo d'un paese finisca nelle mani di un'assemblea composta da nobili, preti e plebei! Oh…in quel caso la guerra la faranno proprio a quell'assemblea!" – concluse Hornett sprezzante, che però lo sguardo prese a brillare – "E lo stesso vale per tutti coloro che non accetteranno mai che un prete venga allontanato perché non è stato insignito da quell'assemblea! In quel caso, allora, saranno i cristiani a muover guerra a quell'assemblea! Ah certo…i cristiani sanno esser peggiori persino di qualsiasi popolo d'infedeli! E cosi francesi finiranno per combattersi tra di loro!".

La chiosa davvero fece sobbalzare i presenti.

Il Barone Rini annuì alla cinica considerazione dell'inglese, gabbato dalla chiosa ironica, quasi che il nobilotto si sentisse anche lui minacciato, proprio come le altezzose e granitiche monarchie europee, e quindi autorizzato a difendere, con ogni modo e mezzo, il primato della nobiltà sull'avanzata della plebaglia e dell'anarchia che avrebbe portato con sé la ribellione.

Sir Joseph Hornett, che neppure per sbaglio avrebbe mai voluto ritrovarsi d'accordo con il Barone Tomaso Asor Rini, che già trovava profondamente ed incommensurabilmente antipatico, già prima che quello si rivelasse persino un fanatico maschilista e per di più capace di approfittare d'una donna che si fosse ritrovata in sua balia, si risolse a sollevare il bicchiere un'altra volta e a concludere il discorso con il proprio impeccabile e tagliente pensiero: "Per il momento me ne resterò qui, anche se non nego di provare simpatia per i rivoluzionari francesi! Che vogliano cacciare il proprio re o allontanare i loro preti! Brindo alla loro vittoria!" – concluse l'inglese col chiaro intento di far infuriare il bigotto barone.

L'affondo fece davvero andar di storto il sorso trangugiato, il nobilucolo prese a tossire, che a quanto pare si stava davvero ritrovando accerchiato da più o meno ferventi ribelli.

Fu costretto ad ammettere che anche l'inglese era pazzo e ch'era il caso di prendere le distanze, in tutti i sensi.

Lo fece in effetti, pestando minacce all'indirizzo di chiunque avesse osato sposare idee di ribellione.

"La legge che proibiva ai plebei d'assumere cariche militari era stata studiata per impedire che ai gradi di ufficiale fossero designare da persone di basso rango…" – chiosò Hornett con disprezzo guardando André – "Fosse stato per quella, mio padre non sarebbe mai diventato Capitano di Vascello e io Capitano in seconda…la nostra famiglia è nobile a metà!".

Sollevò il bicchiere…

Stavolta il brindisi virò verso un argomento che avrebbe messo tutti d'accordo.

 _L'arrivo della bella stagione…_

"Sir…sappiate questo…" – André tirò un respiro fondo – "Il semplice fatto di essere governati con saggezza non basta a rendere un popolo libero…la vera libertà non può discendere da nessuno ma ciascun popolo e così ciascuna persona deve poter godere di essa. Ognuno di noi dovrebbe poter essere libero in quanto essere umano e non perché qualcuno decide che dobbiamo o possiamo esserlo…spero che lo comprendiate…".

Sollevò il bicchiere Hornett annuendo, stupito ma anche un poco rammaricato d'esser talmente d'accordo con l'altro, da ritrovarsi stizzito con sé stesso d'averlo come avversario nella conquista d'una donna.

Forse la differenza non stava dunque negl'ideali per cui lottare ma nel modo in cui farlo.

Hornett aveva potuto scegliere, André no.

Dunque André aveva conosciuto il tempo in cui non possedeva la libertà e forse solo chi conosce la sua mancanza può esser capace di lottare per essa in qualsiasi frangente.

E se questo valeva per la libertà, forse, poteva valere anche per l'amore di una donna.

Ora poteva essere così e basta. Doveva essere così.

André voleva essere libero. L'aveva annusata la libertà ed era inebriante come la più dolce delle inquietudini. Non era facile essere liberi però, che la libertà impone poi di dover scegliere…

Hornett si voltò verso l'angolo opposto della piazza.

Sollevò di nuovo il bicchiere senza fiatare, sibilando un altro brindisi.

"E alle belle donne!".

Si passò la manica della giacca sulla bocca, lo sguardo aveva visto giusto.

Le dame avevano reso a radunarsi accanto ai braceri, così da evitare d'aver freddo e potersi levare di dosso i pesanti mantelli, per esibire abiti raffinati e sobri, adatti alla festa e spiccare tra le donne di paese che a loro volta le osservavano estasiate e pettegole ma pur sempre compiaciute che nobildonne di rango avessero accettato di partecipare ai festeggiamenti.

Chissà forse lo facevano per mettersi in mostra…

Chissà…

Un respiro fondo.

La riconobbe…

Hornett ripensò all'ultima conversazione con colei che aveva conosciuto in circostanze piuttosto movimentate. Entrambi si erano adeguatamente disprezzati, in silenzio, seppure l'essersi ritrovati alleati nella strana battaglia per conquistare l'attenzione e l'affetto dei rispettivi amanti, aveva smussato gli angoli più taglienti.

Almeno per quel che lo riguardava aveva preso a pensarci spesso a quella donna.

Abbastanza spesso…

"La vostra amica non è venuta…sta bene?" – chiese Hornett tornando ad André.

Si guardarono con l'altro, che l'inglese s'era espresso chiaramente sul fatto di volersi stabilire per qualche tempo in quella regione. Dunque c'era d'aspettarsi che non avrebbe desistito facilmente dall'altra battaglia che pareva tenerlo impegnato e vigile.

André si percepì inquieto, non era più geloso, anzi, a pensarci…

Non ne aveva più motivo. Aveva diviso Oscar col resto del mondo, la sua famiglia, il suo incarico, la devozione alla delfina poi diventata regina.

E poi con Fersen, Girodel…

Persino con Alain…

Sì, s'immaginò che persino Alain avesse avuto l'ardire di sfiorarla seppure, adesso ne era certo, con la mente, un bacio sulle labbra, nulla più.

Oscar era sua, sfuggente e libera…

Avrebbe voluto André gridarlo al mondo intero. Avrebbe voluto ricacciare l'inglese nella sua illusione, ma, in fin dei conti, lui stesso era vissuto nell'illusione per tutta la vita, ci mancava che si fosse messo a biasimare qualcuno che s'era intestardito a continuare a farlo.

Però non riusciva a mandar giù la capacità dell'altro d'esser sempre un passo avanti a sé.

La carezza che s'era permesso su di lei…

"Sta bene…era solo stanca…" – tagliò corto.

Voltò lo sguardo André.

Intravide anche lui il gruppetto di dame che s'avviavano il più distante possibile dall'angolo del pesce secco e della carne salata.

Martin era con loro, lo vide avvicinarsi a Joria e quella s'era voltata e l'aveva abbracciato e l'aveva presentato alle amiche. Il soffione di Tarassaco anche lui era davvero bello quella sera, gli occhi azzurri e brillanti spiccavano sulla pelle bianca del viso leggermente sporcata da qualche lentiggine ch'era spuntata sul naso.

Adesso quel fiore così singolare ondeggiava lieve alla luce del sole, durante le passeggiate, di giorno, sulla rena del mare oppure più su, sulle colline odorose di pini marittimi.

Era suo figlio quello, André non potè non rammentarlo a sé stesso. Il primo figlio che Oscar gli aveva consentito d'accogliere nella vita. Per quanti errori avesse commesso Oscar, c'era che lei sarebbe stata sempre un passo avanti, avvolta nella delicata e leggiadra femminilità che pareva sbocciare come rosa in primavera.

Non poteva farci niente André.

L'amava a tal punto…

"E' delizioso!" – gorgheggiarono le amiche in coro mentre si mangiavano con gli occhi il soffione di Tarassaco.

"E' delizioso e molto intelligente e davvero bravo!" – caricò Joria suscitando il rossore sulle guance del moccioso – "Ha già imparato l'anatomia dei volti…ne ha disegnati di bellissimi…uno in particolare…vero Martin!?".

Annuì il moccioso, sfidando il mutismo attraverso un sorriso di denti caduti e fessurette da cui soffiavano aria e contentezza.

Il volto…

Sempre quello…

Joria non ci aveva messo che pochi istanti a confrontare il disegnetto ritrovato nell'albergo di Firenze e consegnatole dal commesso il giorno successivo al breve viaggio intrapreso assieme al nuovo padrone di Alcantia con quelli che Martin aveva schizzato durante le lezioni.

Sempre lo stesso volto. Joria sapeva che quel volto era _Ganimede._

Sicchè, si disse, era giunto il momento di parlare con _Orlando!_

Il passo virò deciso verso il gruppetto di compiaciuti avventori che discutevano di politica, monarchie, olive, pirati, balzelli…

La contessa venne seguita dalle compagne, fin quanto necessario, fino a che Joria si ritrovò di fronte _Orlando._

Senza girarci attorno…

"Dovrei parlarti…".

Le altre compresero e il cerchio s'allargò e i due stranamente si ritrovarono soli, anche se soli, in mezzo ad una piazza nel bel mezzo d'una festa di paese, sarebbe parso alquanto difficile.

André rimase silenzioso.

"Come stai? Non ci siamo più visti…" – attaccò lei.

"Ho avuto parecchie faccende da sbrigare…perdonami…".

"Non importa…i registri sono dove li hai lasciati…i documenti necessari sono stati messi in ordine…".

"Joria…".

"Quando avrai tempo…".

"No…non potrò più venire…".

"Perché?".

"Non è opportuno…manderò qualcuno a prendere i registri e sbrigherò la loro compilazione in altro modo…".

Il viso prese ad incupirsi. Joria finse di non comprendere, il cuore aveva compreso perfettamente.

"Ma perché? Hai forse avuto noie con qualche mio dipendente?".

"No! Sai che non è così! Semplicemente penso non sia il caso di continuare a venire nella tua casa. Partirai presto per Roma assieme ad Ambrose…e dopo…sono davvero costernato…ammetto d'essermi comportato in maniera scorretta con te…non volevo illuderti e forse l'ho fatto…".

"Non ho mai pensato che tu mi abbia illuso e quando anche fosse stato così, sono una donna adulta…non oserei mai pretendere alcun tipo di…di riparazione…perdonami…mi è difficile parlare in questo modo con te…".

Fu André ad irrigidirsi allora, che d'improvviso rammentò i teatrini farseschi tra le nobildonne di Versailles che pur di farsi sposare arrivavano a compromettersi apertamente persino attraverso un misero fazzolettino lasciato sapientemente cadere sul pavimento lucido nella Sala degli Specchi e raccolto dal malcapitato cicisbeo che poi le avrebbe rincorse nelle segrete stanze per restituirlo e ritrovarsi così con una promessa di fidanzamento sulle spalle.

Per non parlare delle rose colte a cui il gentiluomo avesse staccato le spine perchè quelle non si pungessero…

Gesti quasi mai fini a sé stessi, sapientemente architettati per tessere unioni e far convergere patrimoni.

André s'era spinto ben oltre, Joria a quanto pare non aveva equivocato ma non avrebbe preteso d'esser sposata per quel bacio rubato nel viaggio a Roma.

"O forse si…" – sussurrò piano la contessa, sollevando gli occhi che André davvero venne colto dal dubbio che l'altra avesse mutato volto ed intenti.

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto parlare apertamente d'una sorta di compromissione dell'onore, ma Joria era sola in fondo. Chiunque avrebbe potuto immaginare che la povera contessa fosse stata circuita e presa in giro…

No, Joria sfoderò un sorriso sincero: "Sono una pittrice…studio i volti prima di metterli sulla carta o sulla tela…ho imparato a riconoscere quando un uomo mente o è sincero o quando un uomo è disperato…tu hai mentito allora ma lo hai fatto per disperazione!".

"Non avrei dovuto comunque…e poi…".

"D'accordo…ma la tua disperazione!? Io la vedo ancora André! La vedo sul tuo volto. Adesso sei qui, solo…dov'è quella donna!?".

La domanda punse. Jora era giunta da sola all'inevitabile conclusione. Aveva pregio d'esser persona diretta e di mettere le persone direttamente di fronte alla questione.

Non s'era sentita ingannata dunque ma illusa si. Solo che colui che aveva illuso non era stato André ma l'altra, quella donna, che aveva illuso lui…

"Joria non è il caso…".

"Lei non ti merita!" – la voce innalzò il tono.

André si stupì che l'altra si fosse fatta così decisa. Intuì che anche lui doveva esserlo a costo di ferire.

"Joria…io l'amo!" – tagliò corto per evitare di dare spiegazioni.

L'altra non si lasciò intimidire né prendere alla sprovvista: "Oh si!" – ammise decisa senza contraddirlo – "Credi che non l'abbia compreso!? Credi che non sappia ch'è da lì che nasce la tua disperazione?! Dal tuo amore per lei?! Ma lei!? Lei ti ama? La tua disperazione è la stessa che ho visto ed assaggiato quella notte a Roma quando mi hai baciato…non te l'ho chiesto io ma tu hai voluto farlo! Ed io ne sono stata felice ed onorata! Anche se so che è stato per disperazione…questo l'ho compreso! Eppure…".

"E' stato un errore! Non avrei dovuto…la responsabilità è mia!".

"E' stata una benedizione! Anch'io avevo il cuore ricoperto di ghiaccio! Anch'io ho perso la persona che più ho amato al mondo. Ma quando mio marito era vivo non avevo tutta questa disperazione nel cuore…ci amavamo…la disperazione è arrivata dopo, quando lui è morto! Se allora la donna che dici di amare è viva e tu sei così disperato…allora vuol dire che è lei che non ti ama! E allora non ti merita! Questo mi sta dicendo il tuo viso! Io sì invece! Io…".

"No! Basta! Non è come pensi! Io ho sbagliato, ti ho illuso, non avrei mai dovuto avvicinarmi a te e lasciarti vedere…".

"La tua disperazione!".

"E sia! E' la mia disperazione! Non ho mai avuto paura di soffrire e non ne ho neppure adesso. Lei non c'entra…".

"André…".

"No! E' meglio chiudere questa conversazione! Sei una donna davvero esemplare…non meriti di provare questa stessa disperazione…credimi…io l'amo…l'amo davvero e so che anche lei mi ama…".

L'altra parve non ascoltarlo o non volle, gli prese la mano: "Vieni con noi! Con me e Ambrose, a Roma! Vieni via da questo posto! Per qualche mese…potremo stare soli e parlare…potrai capire se davvero non starai così male lontano da quella donna…e se non sarà così…".

"No…non verrò! E comunque…".

Joria sentì il sangue divenire acqua.

"E comunque non servirebbe allontanarmi da lei. E' accaduto ancora…altre volte ci siamo separati…ci siamo divisi ed allontanati…io stesso ho tentato di farlo…sarebbe inutile…l'amerò sempre…come lei ha sempre amato me…".

"Sempre…" – balbettò Joria sprofondando nel tempo che non c'è.

Intuì l'altro fare un passo indietro, la presa si svincolò docilmente ma ferma.

Un sobrio inchino…

"Aspetta!".

Il sangue prese a correre veloce, le tempie a pulsare, le mani si chiusero a stringere il merletto della sottana. Le labbra strette, neppure s'avvide la Contessa de la Tour che le amiche s'erano avvicinate di nuovo e l'interrogavano con gli occhi e lei lì, muta, incapace di trovare un'altra spiegazione al rifiuto ricevuto che non fosse una disperazione così grande da non consentire al cuore di cedere d'un respiro.

Un amore più grande no, non poteva essere. Se un amore porta con sé una tale disperazione allora non è amore…

"Allora…" – chiese una di quelle.

Joria rimase zitta, non c'era nulla da dire, non riusciva neppure a piangere. Aveva deciso di assume l'aspetto e l'atteggiamento della donna nobile fiera e risoluta a non utilizzare alcuna regola del galateo che le avrebbe consentito d'invocare l'illusione, la sapiente seduzione dello straniero capace d'infangare l'onore della contessa vedova e come tale di consentirle, a lei - donna disonorata -, di pretendere la riparazione immediata.

No, lei voleva amare ed essere amata per ciò che era.

 _Orlando_ era diverso, _Orlando_ non meritava d'essere obbligato a sposarsi per riparare ad un torto.

Lei non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Bruciava davvero il senso dell'onore…

Giungevano poco più in là sentori di lavanda e gelsomino, sapientemente estratti dai fiori e riversati entro saponi, boccette di vetro trasparenti, tessuti ricamati.

Le dame si presero a braccetto la loro amica, lo sguardo spento, la gola chiusa…

Il gruppetto si fermò proprio lì, probabilmente rinfrancato da profumi più gradevoli che spiccavano ancora più intensamente nella serata un poco nebbiosa e fredda.

La rena a poco a poco s'assottigliò inghiottita dalla pavimentazione del porticciolo, pietre più o meno liscie, geometricamente posizionate a spina di pesce, lucide di nebbia salata che saliva dal mare.

I passi si fecero tesi, gli occhi si sgranarono alla vista delle persone che si avviavano verso la piazza, ondeggiando, scindendosi e poi ricomponendosi in crocchi rumorosi e allegri. Luci brillanti rischiaravano le pareti colorate delle casupole.

Non conosceva nessuno.

Le facce si voltarono, si sentì osservata, gli occhi sgranati al pari dei suoi, lei che c'era finita sempre di corsa in quel luogo ed altrettanto in fretta se ne andava, incapace d'accettare gli sguardi, le domande, i dubbi…

Erano mesi che viveva nell'incertezza, figuriamoci se sarebbe stata capace di soddisfare le curiosità di altri quando non era in grado di dare risposte neppure a sé stessa.

Una l'aveva però…

La prima volta che aveva ascoltato suo figlio.

Non un vagheggio dell'anima, un'idea, un'immagine immaginata.

No…

L'aveva sentito muoversi, non aveva recuperato nella mente alcun paragone, per questo s'era ritrovata a piangere come una mocciosa mentre aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo scuro dove non aveva visto nulla, nemmeno una stella, ma adesso non era più importante.

Non era più necessario cercare stelle o altri riferimenti.

Doveva dirlo ad André.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta…

Non sarebbe più stata sola nella vita.

Non sarebbe accaduto mai più.

Nemmeno lui, nemmeno André sarebbe stato più solo.

"Madame…".

La voce pareva conosciuta. Si voltò Oscar, si ritrovò uno sguardo altrettanto conosciuto, anche se incrociato molti mesi prima, quando la morte pareva aver voluto prendersi gioco della vita, la sua, ch'era rimasta inchiodata al buio, incapace di procedere.

Ma poi la vita, un'altra vita, aveva deciso anche per lei ed assieme s'erano prese gioco della morte, ingaggiando una nuova sfida.

La sua vita alla fine aveva continuato a scorrere.

"Padre…".

"Si…vi rammentate di me? Sono Padre Erasmo, ci siamo conosciuti qualche mese fa…".

Annuì Oscar, così come fece l'altro, gli occhi su di lei mentre quello constatava che si la vita procedeva. Il mantello s'era aperto un poco.

"State…bene…".

Il tono dell'uomo cedette allo stupore…

Un respiro…

"Si…adesso si…".

"Me ne rallegro! Dunque m'avevate chiesto di pregare per voi! Dunque l'è servito! Mi pare che siate ben felice! Siete qui addirittura, alla festa!".

"Si…".

"E siete…se posso…" – tossicchiò l'altro – "Permettermi…".

Non voleva insistere ma evidentemente il mestiere gl'imponeva di comprendere se quella che aveva davanti fosse o meno una pecora smarrita, che magari un gregge dove sistemarla lui si sarebbe dato la briga di trovarlo.

Oscar annuì: "Si…aspetto un figlio…spero…non vorrei fosse…" – abbozzò poco convinta che delle dicerie di popolo non le era mai importato un granchè ma di certo non era mai accaduto di ritrovarsi lei ad esser pietra dello scandalo.

E poi…

Per la prima volta un luogo, seppure lontano dalla terra dov'era nata, acquistava una fisionomia precisa e chiara, quello della casa, la propria casa. Probabilmente in Francia non sarebbe tornata mai più, ma lì si.

Lì avrebbe avuto desiderio di tornare, nel caso in cui, un giorno o l'altro, fosse dovuta fuggire di nuovo.

Non era per le case o il mare o il paesaggio o le persone. Era tutto e niente…

Lì, per la prima volta André aveva conosciuto il rispetto che meritano tutti gli uomini liberi.

Quel posto dunque meritava rispetto.

Poi c'era che il buon religioso s'era già trovato una volta sotto la richiesta di celebrare un matrimonio col nome degli sposi rivelato quasi in confessione.

La sposa adesso ce l'aveva lì, davanti agli occhi, ma quella non s'era maritata nel frattempo e c'era che adesso quella aspettava pure un figlio…

Dunque un bell'inghippo!

Comunque il filo del discorso non tornava.

"Inopportuno!" – la definizione uscì strozzata, non ne era riuscita a scovare altre.

"Che dite! Ci mancherebbe!" – gorgheggiò l'altro risoluto – "Per quel che riguarda gli altri non lo so! Non so se la questione sia importante o sia un problema o sia inopportuno! E quando non so qualcosa, la qualcosa non mi riguarda!".

Il religioso ci aveva girato attorno ma la valutazione aveva pregio di suscitare un sorriso.

"E per quanto riguarda me…m'avete chiesto di pregare per voi e l'ho fatto e…ognuno riceve la propria sorte e con essa i propri doni. C'è chi c'ha la sapienza, chi l'arte…chi ha tutto e chi ha altro! Un bambino che viene al mondo l'è sempre un dono di Dio! Oh certo…che essendo un prete…a me mi pare che sia così! V'è stato concesso di ricevere questa sorte…l'importante è che state in salute…sapete…monsieur m'ha spesso informato della vostra salute…e…l'era venuto a chiedermi se…".

"Si…lo so…" – lo prevenne lei, ch'era ovvio che tutte e due parlavano della richesta di André al religioso.

"E poi però è ritornato scusandosi e dicendo che sarebbe stato necessario altro tempo. Ancora tempo…dunque m'ero domandato se non l'era occorso qualcosa di spiacevole!?".

"No…".

La sposa stava lì, pecora un poco smarrita ma non perduta, solamente incerta, lo sguardo indagatore del religioso addosso.

Quello tirò un respiro fondo cercando le parole che forse tutto stava nell'indicare la direzione giusta.

Ci girò attorno ancora…

"Sapete…quando il padrone della casa decide di partire per un viaggio lascia i custodi a guardia dei suoi averi…ed essi devono stare attenti e vegliare…quando tornerà…non lo sanno quando…ma sanno che dovranno essere pronti ad accoglierlo in qualunque momento…".

Ascoltava Oscar, il paragone un poco forzato…

Anche lei aveva atteso…

Cosa o chi…

 _Il tuo padrone…_

 _L'hai atteso per così tanti anni…_

 _Anche se non sapevi neppure chi fosse né quando era partito._

 _Eppure hai atteso che lui tornasse e tu sei stata in grado di riconoscerlo…_

 _Ti ha chiesto di entrare nella tua vita e di camminare assieme…_

"Attendere e saper riconoscere il proprio padrone che ritorna…è questo il dovere di ogni buon cristiano…con Nostro Signore certo…" – ridacchiò Padre Erasmo lisciandosi la faccia sbarbata ed asciutta – "Ma si può ben dire che anche nella vita sia così…certo…spetta a voi sapere se il tempo dell'attesa s'è compiuto…mi pare che siate serena adesso…".

Il tempo s'era compiuto.

Si chiudeva un capitolo e se ne apriva un altro.

 _Spetta a te decidere…_

 _Spetta a te muovere quel tempo…_

"E…".

Il vento aveva mutato direzione. Invece che odore di carne arrosto e patate e castagne bollite, prese a sfilare il sentore dolce dei fiori di arancio e di rose canine, quelle delicate che basta un soffio di vento a far sfiorire.

"Allora monsieur si sposerà! Molto presto!" – sorrise Oscar prendendo ad indietreggiare per dirigersi al centro del paese.

"Oh…davvero!?" – replicò l'altro colto di sorpresa.

Oscar non disse altro, non poteva, non in quel momento. Aveva fretta…

"Padre…avete per caso visto…".

"Monsieur?".

Annuì di nuovo.

I piedi continuarono ad indietreggiare, le mani a stringere la sottana per veder dove camminare sicura. Gli occhi seguivano con la mente le stradine che l'avevano condotta dal Dottor Mantini ma tutto appariva diverso, alterato dai banchetti illuminati, i cesti di gelso colmi di pigne, i grappoli d'uva appassita che profumavano di miele, i rami di corbezzoli rossi, tenuti da parte per la festa.

Disorientavano i rumori, il vociare che quasi non si riusciva a sentire il mare, lei s'era sempre orientata con quello.

"Là…sulla piazza…se seguite questi begli odori di fiori e passate vicino alle comari che han portato i profumi…io l'ho visto ch'era là, dall'altra parte…".

"Grazie! A presto!".

"Madame…ma con…".

Quella era già sparita…

 _Con chi si sposa monsieur?_

 _Madame…con chi si sposa…con voi?_

 _Con chi si sposa Orlando?_

 _Con Rosalinda!_

 _E chi è Rosalinda?_

 _Oh, belles mesdames, ma non la vedete arrivare?_

 _Anche se d'aspetto un tempo si sarebbe chiamata Ganimede!_

 _Chiamatela pure come vi piace…_

"Padrone!".

Si voltò André richiamato dalla voce conosciuta di un domestico, uno di quelli ch'era stato comandato di stare a casa e tenere d'occhio madame che non stesse male o non avesse altre necessità.

Quello si voltò allarmato. Chiese spiegazioni sulla presenza lì, dell'altro e l'altro tirò un respiro fondo prima di mandar giù saliva, la gola secca, senza fiato.

"Non la troviamo più!".

Non c'era nemmeno necessità di chiedere a chi diavolo si riferisse l'altro…

"Cosa…".

André muto rimase lì…

"Padrone…l'abbiamo vista andare verso la spiaggia…era buio…le sono andato dietro con una lanterna cieca per illuminare la strada…non l'ho trovata più da nessuna parte!".

"Gesù!" – gracchiò Donna Lari poco più in là all'ennesima rivelazione.

 _Sì, come vi piace prendete a chiamarla Rosalinda o Ganimede…_

 _Dall'aspetto non si capirebbe s'ella s'atteggia alla prima od al suo sosia…_

Nessuna delle due riuscì a credere d'essersi ritrovate lì, faccia a faccia, senza averlo fatto apposta, senza che nessuno le avesse guidate se non la comune forza celeste che attira i satelliti e li tiene legati all'astro maggiore.

Si squadrarono, il respiro mozzato, la Contessa Artemisia de la Tour e la Contessa Oscar François de Jarjayes, anche se quest'ultima aveva rinunciato al proprio titolo, anche se nessuno lo sapeva e l'avrebbe mai saputo.

Stavolta le amiche non indietreggiarono, compresero chi avevano di fronte, un poco perché Joria aveva raccontato loro chi fosse il personaggio ch'era venuto ad abitare ad Alcantia assieme al nuovo padrone, un poco perché il viso di Oscar era assolutamente sconosciuto a tutti e non era mai stato notato da quelle parti prima d'allora. Era dunque facile desumere che _quella_ fosse la misteriosa straniera che venuta ad abitare ad Alcantia dato che ormai si sapeva ch'era una donna.

Era una donna quella, davvero.

Portamento, corporatura esile e longilinea, lineamenti e sguardo tagliente ed asciutto fornirono i tasselli mancanti.

La curiosità era all'apice.

Per alcuni istanti il gruppetto rimase immobile, sguardo truce all'indirizzo dell'altra, corpi fissi e respiri trattenuti.

D'improvviso, anche s'era ancora inverno, anche se faceva freddo, due dame fecero scattare i ventagli che s'aprirono con suono secco, nascondendo i visi delle nobildonne che presero a ridacchiare, scambiandosi commenti sussurrati.

C'era che, ancora una volta, il confronto portava inevitabilmente la sconfitta della contessa francese, quantomeno esteriore. Il vento della battigia aveva adeguatamente scompigliato i capelli, arruffati e scomposti ad incorniciare il viso un poco rosato per la fatica del percorso. La sottana dell'abito, fradicia fin poco sotto il ginocchio, dato che per ben due volte la risacca del mare aveva ingannato l'appoggio minando l'equilibrio della camminata.

Poco male…

Ad Oscar del proprio aspetto non era mai importato molto, men che meno in quel caso, ma doveva ammettere ch'era divenuta gelosa, che mai una donna del genere, una contessa come Donna Artemisia de La Tour, aveva messo gli occhi su André.

Letteralmente…

C'era poco da girarci attorno.

D'improvviso, per la seconda volta, si ritrovò a pensare al proprio aspetto trasandato con cui s'era presentata in quel luogo.

Deglutì rabbia.

L'uso del ventaglio poi le era abbastanza noto. A Versailles aveva finito con l'imparare il segreto linguaggio del frivolo oggetto che serviva quasi a tutto fuorchè a farsi aria. Le dame potevano sparlare, le labbra sapientemente nascoste dietro le tele di pizzo o di piume, senza che nessuno potesse intuire le parole. Si lanciavano taciti inviti o cattiverie sui presenti.

In quel caso la pietra dello scandalo doveva esser lei.

Joria sentì il sangue ribollire di rabbia ritrovandosi di fronte Ganimede, ch'era Rosalinda invece.

Intuì la fisionomia del corpo, differente dall'ultimo incontro alla tenuta.

Sentì il sangue raffreddarsi d'improvviso, non comprese subito perché.

Istintivamente fece un passo verso l'altra, le altre la seguirono.

Oscar fu costretta ad indietreggiare sebbene altrettanto istintivamente squadrò l'avversaria.

"Contessa de La Tour…" – sibilò per prima mentre gli occhi passavano in rassegna le due compagne più vicine.

Fu sorprendente per quelle ritrovarsi affatto sconosciute.

"E voi dovete essere la Marchesa de Lion Bianco…" – sciorinò di seguito fissando la prima.

Silenzio, quella chiuse il ventaglio, sgranando lo sguardo.

"E voi la Marchesa Servi…" – proseguì.

Un respiro fondo, il ricordo bruciava ma Oscar non ebbe dubbi sulla terza donna.

"Baronessa Rini…ho già conosciuto vostro marito…ammetto che non è stato un incontro piacevole…".

La mascella contratta, le tre si guardarono atterrite che nessuno le aveva presentate all'altra ma l'altra era stata capace d'indovinare nomi e titoli.

"Sciocche!" – le redarguì prontamente Joria – "Dev'essersi fatta descrivere i vostri volti e raccontare i vostri nomi da Martin! Il bambino è molto bravo a disegnare…lui deve avervi visto quando siete venute a casa mia…".

"Ma tu non ce l'hai mai presentato…noi l'abbiamo visto oggi, per la prima volta…".

"M'era stato chiesto di fare così, da suo padre. Il bambino non doveva essere disturbato, allora forse Martin ha sbirciato e ha riconosciuto i vostri volti. E' un bambino molto sveglio e intelligente, ve l'ho già detto!".

"Lo siete anche voi, a quanto pare Madame de La Tour!" – chiosò Oscar ammettendo che l'altra non s'era lasciata sorprendere dalle capacità d'osservazione della donna che s'era ritrovata di fronte – "Spero per questo non vogliate prendervela col piccolo Martin. E' accaduto casualmente…lui mi ha raccontato spesso cosa accadeva nella vostra casa e mi ha descritto le vostre ospiti ma né io né lui ci siamo scambiati informazioni se non per curiosità…".

"Contessa!" – precisò Joria a rimarcare le differenze.

Una smorfia…

Oscar sorrise annuendo alla precisazione dell'altra, senza però rimarcare a sua volta il proprio titolo. Non ci teneva e non era importante e poi…

Quel titolo ormai apparteneva al passato.

Ammise, dentro di sé che la Contessa de la Tour era comunque persona intelligente. Forse per rispetto ad André aveva stabilito di tenere per sé il vero nome di _Ganimede_ , evitando di presentarla alle amiche. Oppure chissà, forse davvero la contessa si sentiva superiore, ritenendo superflua ogni reciproca presentazione.

"E no…non dovete preoccuparvi!" - precisò Joria con sufficienza – "Martin è un bambino delizioso e sarà sempre il benvenuto nella mia casa. Ho intuito che deve aver sofferto molto nella sua breve esistenza e non sarò certo io ad aggravare le sue pene!".

Un respiro fondo…

Le fragranze inondavano il cortiletto spoglio, roseti morti abbarbicati sui muri attendevano speranzosi il tepore della primavera.

"Che volete?" – proseguì Joria severa – "Che siete venuta…a fare?".

Il tono era aspro. La contessa si ritrovava di fronte la ragione e la causa, in carne ed ossa, a causa della quale era stata rifiutata da _Orlando._ Non aveva alcun dubbio ormai.

André era stato chiaro.

La ragione era una donna arruffata ed accaldata…

Bella sì, ma d'una bellezza grezza, asciutta, quasi militaresca.

Era inverno. Sovrappensiero o forse inconsciamente distratta dal linguaggio segreto dei ventagli, Oscar scostò il mantello…

Il profilo si scoprì, le braccia sollevate a lisciarsi i capelli, spingendoli indietro, tentando di ammansire i ricci scompigliati dal vento salmastro.

Non c'era stato verso di rammentarsi di tenerli legati.

L'altra, la Contessa Artemia de la Tour, era una pittrice.

Un sussulto, quella dovette indietreggiare, perché la visione d'insieme rifulgeva d'una luce assolutamente intensa e diversa. Una luce che non derivava da una bellezza solo esteriore…

La forma della bocca, rossa per il freddo, sottile, un poco imbronciata, il naso dritto, la pelle rosata del viso, l'azzurro tagliente dello sguardo, eppure caldo come acciaio forgiato nella fucina di Efeso…

Era un'altra bellezza quella che colpì gli occhi come freccia che taglia il cielo, bagliore che prelude al temporale.

Indietreggiò Joria e comprese perché il sangue s'era raffreddato pochi istanti prima.

"Voi…".

Gli sguardi s'incrociarono.

"Non ho nulla contro di voi madame…o meglio non nutro alcun sentimento nei vostri confronti…." – esordì Oscar.

L'altra si contrasse. L'indifferenza era forse peggio dell'ostilità, perché la prima significava che non c'erano questioni tra le due donne, non c'era semplicemente alcun contenzioso.

No, per Joria non era così.

"Dovrei…" – s'azzardò a continuare Oscar facendo un passo a destra per oltrepassare l'altra.

"No!" – gridò stizzita Joria.

Silenzio…

Oscar rimase impassibile.

"Andatevene!" – all'indirizzo delle amiche – "Lasciateci sole!".

L'ordine venne eseguito da tutte, compreso il piccolo Martin che schizzò via come una lepre e chissà perché nella testa gli venne in mente di cercare una persona, proprio quella, che qualche giorno prima li avevi visti parlare, lui e la contessa.

E al moccioso era parso che andassero d'accordo. Erano belli…

"Contessa…non ho motivo di restare a conversare con voi…" – ripetè Oscar decisa – "Non ora comunque…ma ritengo d'affermare…nemmeno in seguito!".

La chiosa voleva essere leggera, quasi sarcastica.

"Invece io no! Io devo…voi…voi…" – lo sguardo sgranato s'abbassò al ventre.

Oscar annuì: "Se volete sapere se aspetto un figlio, la risposta è si, non è mia intenzione nasconderlo e non vedo perché non dovrei soddisfare la vostra curiosità. Ve lo concedo…".

Il tono era fermo ma di sufficienza…

Le comari profumiere, poco più in là, s'erano scostate ammutolite, i banchetti lasciati liberi rifulgevano di sentori estivi aspri e freschi e di sentori invernali morbidi e dolciastri.

"Non spetta a voi stabilire se concedermi o meno di conoscere ciò che voglio sapere!" – replicò l'altra arrogante ed invasata.

Lo sguardo si corrugò un poco, Oscar intuì la rabbia crescente.

Comprese ciò che aveva temuto, la presenza di Donna Artemisia de La Tour nella vita di André non era stato evento casuale.

"Di chi è?!" – chiese a bruciapelo Joria.

Oscar s'ammutolì, lo sguardo si sgranò davvero. Un respiro fondo…

"Prego?" – finse di non comprendere.

"Avete compreso!".

"Non penso vi spetti saperlo…non vi è ragione e quando anche ci fosse…".

"Non avete capito allora!" – digrignò l'altra – "A me non interessa sapere di chi è il figlio che portate in grembo per farmi gli affari vostri! Non m'importa nulla di voi! A me interssa sapere se è suo? E' di André!?".

"Cosa…".

Oscar davvero rimase senza parole, non comprendeva il senso della richiesta. Negò di nuovo, i capelli arruffati si scostarono tornando a scivolare sulle spalle, fin quasi alla metà del petto. D'istinto si portò una mano alla pancia…

Joria indietreggiò per squadrarla meglio.

"Non capite il senso della mia domanda vero?! Ve lo spiego se proprio non ci arrivate!" – sibilò la contessa.

Silenzio…

Oscar stava lì, la rabbia ribolliva dentro perché l'intromissione aveva già oltrepassato il limite del consentito. Ma non voleva cedere ad essa, non in quel momento, che aveva fretta e perché non le era mai accaduto di ritrovarsi avversaria d'una donna.

Attese…

"Siete spregevole!" – esordì l'altra, la voce tremava, il petto sussultava che forse la donna non era abituata a subire tali crisi di nervi.

Zitta…

"Sì, lo siete! Se questo figlio non è suo…se questo figlio non è di André…allora è chiaro che lo state tenendo legato a voi per riparare ad una vostra mancanza o ad un torto che avete subito…non m'interessa! André dovrebbe venirvi in soccorso per mondare il vostro onore?!".

Zitta…

Occhi negli occhi, Oscar rimase zitta.

"E se questo figlio fosse suo…allora siete ancora più spregevole…perché non vi siete nemmeno accorta della sua disperazione…del suo amore per voi…lo state usando in ogni caso…lo state tenendo legato a voi impedendogli d'essere felice! Siete…".

Indietreggiò Joria, la sinistra s'appoggiò al banchetto dietro le spalle.

Le dita incontrarono la lama affilata d'un taglierino usato per sbucciare piccoli frutti arancioni ancora pressochè sconosciuti in tutto il paese, dal sapore aspro e dolce al tempo stesso. Ve n'erano alcuni spicchi succosi sparsi per la tovaglietta che avevano sprigionato un aroma intensamente acerbo e delicato, affatto amaro.

"Madame!" – l'interruppe Oscar, un passo verso l'altra, occhi fiammeggianti e sguardo sorprendentemente sereno, quasi beffardo…

Un sorriso diabolico inarcò le labbra che fino a quel momento erano rimaste chiuse, tirate in un'espressione di disappunto e compatimento.

Un altro passo…

Oscar si ritrovò sull'altra: "Vi dirò chi siete voi invece…Contessa de La Tour…".

Lo sguardo nocciola si sgranò, Joria si sentì quasi sollevata di peso, letteralmente avvolta e travolta dagli occhi dell'altra che parevano averla studiata a lungo e a fondo chissà quando e chissà dove, visto che le reciproche esistenze s'erano incrociate raramente.

Sorprendente l'esordio dell'avversaria.

Da un'avversaria ci si sarebbe atteso fuoco e rabbia, astio e pungenti battute…

No…

"Siete persona raffinata…davvero…e colta…ma la vostra cultura non si nutre solo del sapere letterario o scientifico o del linguaggio dell'arte…".

Joria prese a respirare a fatica…

Quando…

Quando era accaduto d'esser stata così puntualmente studiata?

Si ritrovò scoperta, Joria, come mai le era accaduto quando erano stati gli occhi di una donna a confrontarsi con i propri. No…

Quell'altra pareva proprio…

"La vostra sapienza si manifesta nella capacità di studiare gli altri…e voi avete studiato André. L'avete fatto a lungo e sapientemente, nascosta dall'ombra del vostro passato di dolore che avete usato per avvicinarvi a lui. Avete intuito il suo dolore…avete immaginato di unire queste condizioni…".

"Come vi permettete!?".

"Tutto del vostro aspetto me lo dice…la veste raffinata ma sobria…la giacca stretta ma non tanto così da immaginare il busto libero dal fastidioso corsetto. Così potete respirare e ridere e muovervi con più disinvoltura…e poi l'acconciatura raccolta, sapientemente scomposta, elegante ma non sfarzosa…semplici margherite al posto delle rose che tutti dicono esser le vostre preferite! L'ovale del viso…le ciocche che lo incorniciano lo rendono ancora più sensuale…".

"Cosa…".

Indietreggiò ancora Joria, le pareva d'avere di fronte un amante che vagheggia le virtù della donna amata. Disorientava l'elenco sorprendente dei vezzi che una donna mette in atto per corteggiare l'uomo da conquistare. L'uomo ne resta invaghito.

Non era una donna quella che parlava…

Era Ganimede allora…

"Tutto ciò che è André!" – rimarcò Oscar decisa.

Un altro passo…

"Che dite?".

"André non è uomo che deve essere colto di sorpresa…o adulato! Magari vezzeggiato si…attraverso uno sguardo disinteressato, non incombente. Avrete saputo che non è nobile ma che della nobiltà conosce le raffinate lusinghe…voi siete nobile ma non avete usato il vostro rango per conquistarlo. Gli avete fatto creder d'esser avversaria dei nobili e di tenere agli ideali di benevolenza e magnanimità che ogni buon padrone dovrebbe esercitare verso i servi… ".

Davvero l'altra si sentì scoperta e messa a nudo. Le lacrime presero a salire, la gola a chiudersi…

"I vostri occhi color della terra scura, della terra più fertile e morbida, come immagino debbano essere le vostre dita che solcano il petto d'un uomo…i vostri occhi esprimono una severa risolutezza…come le vostre dita l'esprimerebbero qualora avessero modo d'intrecciarsi a quelle dell'uomo che amate…".

La voce inebriava e scuoteva al tempo stesso. Oscar parlava e fissava l'altra ma non la guardava, le scavava dentro, giù, sin nel fondo dell'anima e del cuore, suscitando un tormento sottile, disorientando i sensi che si vedevano scoperti dallo sguardo e dalle parole degne d'un amante attento ed appassionato.

Avrebbe voluto fermarla…

Joria avrebbe voluto che l'altra la smettesse di rivelare chi era davvero la Contessa de La Tour proprio alla Contessa de La Tour ma non ci riusciva.

Le dita si chiusero sul taglierino, lo strinsero. Il corpo indietreggiò ancora…

Oscar avanzò…

"So chi siete contessa…" – concluse – "Vi conosco attraverso lo sguardo di André, attraverso le sue parole ed i suoi silenzi. Ammetto che siete una donna davvero distinta ed esemplare…non ho mai scorto alterigia o disprezzo nell'apprendere dei vostri gesti e della vostra generosità…siete sincera…se André si è accostato a voi immagino sia stato perché voi siete stata capace di suscitare la sua attenzione…".

Incredibile spiraglio…

Joria non riuscì a crederci.

L'avversaria stava offrendo il fianco, s'era scoperta forse nella foga di dar sfoggio delle proprie capacità intuitive.

Affondò Joria, seppur a parole…

"Ci siamo baciati!".

"Lo so…" – annuì severamente Oscar.

L'altra l'incalzò sprezzante: "Mi correggo! Lui mi ha baciato! Lui s'è avvicinato a me! Io non ho fatto altro che accogliere la sua disperazione! Non vi sembra terribile che un uomo sia stato così disperato da baciare una donna…una donna che immagino secondo voi lui non ama!? Che non siete voi dunque!?".

L'affondo andò a vuoto che l'avversaria non aspettava altro. Il colpo schivato, il montante aggredì e spiazzò e travolse…

"Immagino comprenderete che accogliere un uomo nella propria vita per disperazione sia lodevole…ma la disperazione è cattiva consigliera…offusca i sentimenti e conduce sul baratro…amare per disperazione non porta a nulla…solo ad altra disperazione…" – affondò Oscar a sua volta, decisa anche se s'accorse che anche a lei la gola si stava chiudendo.

Il sapore amaro delle lacrime pareva mescolarsi di nuovo a quello metallico del sangue…

 _Dio…_

 _No…_

Avrebbe voluto piangere…

Stava parlando di sé stessa o di André?

"Io…" – balbettò Joria colpita.

Mandò giù Oscar e proseguì: "Ammetto di conoscere quale sia il sapore amaro d'un amore non ricambiato…André me l'ha insegnato, perché così è vissuto…per tutta la sua vita…ma una volta conosciuto quello…e una volta assaggiato l'altro…quell'altro…il senso dell'amore…quello intenso e severo e fulgido di due anime che si amano reciprocamente fino a non sapere più dove inizia una e dove finisce l'altra…ammetterete che amare per disperazione diviene atto di ben poco valore, persino odioso, se non fosse che c'è di mezzo la disperazione e della disperazione bisogna avere rispetto e pietà in quanto tale ma non certo metterla a fondamento dell'amore. Nessuno vorrebbe essere amato per disperazione e nemmeno amare per disperazione…nemmeno voi Contessa de La Tour…nemmeno voi…".

Non aveva più senso girarci attorno…

L'altra sussultò…

"Si dice che monsieur, l'inglese, abbia dichiarato che voi siete la sua fidanzata!" – digrignò Joria furiosa mentre le lacrime salivano agli occhi.

Il tentativo era davvero disperato, infangare una reputazione per costringere la persona a nascondersi perché il fango non si riversasse su chi le stava intorno.

"Si dice!" – chiosò Oscar – "Non ho mai dato peso ai pettegolezzi! Non su di me almeno…".

"Invece dovreste! Se lo lasciaste libero…André…voi avreste comunque già trovato un altro uomo che vi apprezza! Sir Hornett è un gentiluomo e sono convinta che saprebbe onorare la vostra persona…si dovrebbe lasciar le cose come stanno…sarebbe uno scandalo se si venisse a sapere che non è così! E sarebbe André a patirne le conseguenze!".

"Lodevole da parte vostra avere così a cuore la sorte di André!" – sibilò Oscar che cominciava ad accusare una severa stanchezza.

Il duello non era a mezzo di spade ma anche le parole andavano seguite e tenute a bada peggio delle lame perché anche le parole avevano potere di ferire peggio d'una lama.

E poi c'era che non s'era mai allenata in quel senso, non aveva mai dovuto difendersi da una tale schermaglia.

"Lo terrò a mente…la vostra dedizione mi sarà d'esempio e vedrò di non sfigurare!" – affondò ironica senza replicare direttamente al vaneggiamento isterico dell'altra.

Che l'ironia suscita quasi più rabbia d'un attacco diretto.

Si sentì stanca, davvero…

L'altra colse l'esitazione, istintivamente sollevò la sinistra che chiudeva il taglierino.

Mai abbassare la guardia…

Oscar intuì il riverbero della piccola lama, la mano sinistra s'appoggiò alla pancia e la destra s'alzò a sua volta a chiudere velocemente il polso dell'avversaria, che rimase lì a mezz'aria.

Lo strinse, forte, più che potè.

La rabbia trattenuta si riversò nella stretta, usuale per lei, assolutamente inconsueta per la contessa che gridò, un gemito acuto, mentre le dita s'aprivano e il taglierino cadeva a terra.

Oscar non mollò la presa.

Si sentì afferrare il polso a sua volta, stretto forte a sua volta, al punto che anche lei fu costretta a lasciare la presa che forse chi l'aveva afferrata voleva solo quello.

"Lasciala!" – l'ordine…

La voce conosciuta di Sir Joseph Hornett…

Indietreggiò Oscar, libera…

L'inglese strinse, fu lui a farlo a sua volta, il polso della contessa.

Lo strinse per tirarla a sé, che quella non fece resistenza, colpita nell'orgoglio e disarmata e nuda di fronte all'altra.

L'afferrò tirandola indietro.

Il misero tavolinetto di fragranze alle spalle ondeggiò, le boccette tintinnarono.

Le amiche della contessa sgranarono occhi e bocca inorridite dalla selvaggia foga del nobiluomo inglese di cui sapevano forse il nome ma della cui pessima reputazione erano certe, così come si è certi del sole che tramonta e poi risorge.

Fecero per avvicinarsi…

"Fuori dai piedi!" – digrignò quello…

Un'occhiataccia alle pettegole presenti, comprese le comari, che avevano preso a sussurrare e borbottare, e quelle s'impetrirono sobbalzando all'indietro per voltarsi ed allontanarsi.

Lo sguardo severo tornò su di lei e Oscar ricambiò l'inglese, altrettanto tagliente.

"Monsieur…l'abbiamo vista!".

Scarlett s'era avvicinata attirando l'attenzione, Martin s'era aggrappato alla giacca.

"La dea Minerva…monsieur…è venuta…è là!".

Il respiro s'era innalzato, faticava a mantenersi calmo, mentre lo sforzo d'aver camminato per quasi un'ora, come unico riferimento i falò lontani e quasi irraggiungibili, aveva minato le forze.

Indietreggiò, s'appoggiò al muro…

Un passo, implose il corpo che s'insaccò fino ad esser raccolto e trattenuto e stretto…

"Oscar!".

Non riuscì ad aprire gli occhi ma riconobbe l'abbraccio, il respiro affondò e prese a calmarsi.

"André…".

"Che è successo…stai male?".

Prese a respirare piano, tremava…

Mandò giù sale e rabbia…

"Non è affatto facile…" – sussurrò lei ad occhi chiusi…

"Che stai dicendo?" – chiese lui che se l'era ritrovata lì, al paese, dopo che per qualche istante aveva temuto il peggio, per l'ennesima volta, quando i domestici s'erano presentati trafelati a dire che avevano perso di vista la padrona e poi i mocciosi gli avevano detto che lei era lì, proprio lì, dov'era arrivata a piedi passando dalla spiaggia.

Ennesima follia…

La musica dolce aveva appena preso a risuonare nell'aria, cadenzata e solida a richiamare la struggente malinconia della stagione che finisce davvero, quella buia e fredda per lasciar posto alla nuova era, al nuovo tempo che ravviva il cuore.

Alle note s'univano le fragranze di erba e menta, rosmarino e salvia, miele e rose, magnolie e olio…

"Non è affatto facile amarti sai?!" – ammise lei tentando di rimettersi dritta.

"Ma…" – che lui non capiva, avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato, ma lei stava lì, respirava piano, tra le braccia, gli pareva sarebbe caduta a terra.

Oscar si mise in piedi, si staccò dal muro, si liberò dall'abbraccio. Una mano sulla spalla e spinse André indietro, un'altra spinta per averlo lontano da sé.

Lo sguardo severo addosso, lui che ci capiva sempre meno…

Erano distanti adesso. Lei si fermò davanti a lui.

Lo guardò.

Davanti a lei c'era solo André, anche se tutt'intorno ondeggiava la folla che non s'era accorta di nulla e gioiva e viveva…

Non era accaduto per caso che lei fosse nata.

Non era accaduto per caso che la sua vita fosse scorsa in quel tempo, in quella storia.

Non era accaduto per caso che lei avesse conosciuto André.

Non era accaduto per caso che lui fosse divenuto il padrone del suo cuore.

E che lei fosse divenuta la padrona del cuore dell'altro.

Inconfessabile gelosia d'una mocciosa di quattordici anni…

Tutto riemerse, come se tutto davvero si fosse già compiuto, in un altro tempo, attraverso altre parole…

"Sempre…" – esordì piano lei.

"Che…".

"Ti amerò sempre!" – proseguì scostandosi, un passo.

L'osservò.

"Si…lo so…ma che…".

"E tu?".

"Io?".

"Si! Tu mi amerai? Sempre!?".

Sempre, un tempo che non c'è, che c'era e ci sarà e che nello stesso istante in cui non c'è più c'è di nuovo.

"Sempre!" – ripetè lui d'istinto, lo sguardo sgranato, incapace di comprendere.

Oscar s'avvicinò, gli prese la destra, se la posò sulla pancia.

"Perdonami per averti fatto attendere…non era mia intenzione mancarti di rispetto…".

"Ma che intendi?".

"Si! Volevo dirti questo…".

"Si?!" – ripetè André che proprio non ci pensava – "Si…si? Sì?!".

"Si! Vuoi ancora sposarmi André?".

"Ancora…" – ripetè lui – "Si!".

"Si" - assieme.

"Sì!" – di nuovo, che lui si fece vicinissimo, piegandosi un poco sul corpo di lei ritto e teso.

"Si…" – mormorò di nuovo e lei annuì appoggiandosi con la fronte alla spalla.

Non osava abbracciarlo, non ne aveva il diritto.

Lo fece lui, stringendola a sé, piano, che adesso aveva capito, ritrovandosi lo sguardo velato dalle lacrime, mentre cacciava la testa lì, nell'incavo del collo, sulla spalla di lei.

"E tu non sai quant'è difficile amare te!" – sussurrò accarezzando la testa, beandosi del sentore salato dell'aria di mare che impregnava capelli e vestiti.

"L'ho sentito…" – sibilò piano Oscar prendendogli di nuovo la mano, premendola sulla pancia.

"Cosa?".

Un tuffo…

"Lo sentirai anche tu…presto…".

Brillava lo sguardo…

"Sempre…" – sussurrò piano.

"Sempre!" – ripetè lei.

 _Verrò con te Oscar…_

 _Come ho sempre fatto e come farò sempre…_

 _Brucia nelle vene…_

 _Tu bruci dentro di me…_

 _Non c'è fuoco o vento o polvere o fatica che potrebbero tenermi lontano da te…_

 _Come potrei non esserci Oscar?_

 _La tua luce non mi ha impedito di starti accanto e nemmeno il buio mi fermerà…_

 _Io ci sarò sempre…_

 _Io sarò sempre con te…_

277


	54. Midgard

_**Midgard**_

"E l'è ancora là! Ci segue…".

"Smettila di sporgerti! Non m'interessa se è ancora là! Non gl'ho chiesto io di seguirci e quindi è affar suo se decide di star là!".

"Ma un pochino di compagnia mica ci farebbe male! E che m'annoio qui! E te sei così nervosa da una settimana! Non ti si capisce! Dopo la festa…".

"Ambrose! Finiscila!".

Donna Artemisia de La Tour s'era rintanata dentro la berlina che procedeva in direzione sud, verso Roma, nell'angolo più buio, il finestrino sigillato e le tendine rigorosamente chiuse.

Come stabilito erano partite, lei e Ambrose, per il matrimonio della sorella più piccola, l'ultima, che la sorella più grande avrebbe accompagnato per tutto il viaggio e per il mese a seguire.

Gli sposi si sarebbero concessi una breve luna di miele sulle colline vicino a Roma, Donna Artemisia ne avrebbe approfittato per frequentare qualche buon salotto e poi andar per quadri e statue e opere d'arte per vie e palazzi dell'antica città.

Ambrose aveva quindici anni…

Due sorelle sarebbero venute al matrimonio risalendo da sud ma poi sarebbero rientrate presto nelle loro residenze.

Ambrose era ancora una bambina, era felice, ma aveva paura e Joria le aveva proposto di restare per qualche settimana anche dopo il matrimonio. L'aveva cresciuta lei in fin dei conti quella mocciosa, il divario d'anni era considerevole e quasi le pareva che l'altra fosse una figlia.

E poi Joria non voleva tornare subito a casa, quella casa che adesso sarebbe stata davvero vuota, per quanto i preparativi per allestire il piccolo atelier di pittura stavano procedendo costanti.

Ma sarebbero stati _allievi_ quelli che avrebbero messo piede nelle stanze e nei giardini.

Non sorelle o nipoti o figli o mariti…

Nessun legame e allora di nuovo alla Contessa de La Tour era parso d'improvviso che tutti i pigmenti, le resine, gli olii, le tele, i chiaroscuri, le sfumature mai avrebbero potuto colmare il vuoto o sostituire degnamente un abbraccio caldo, uno sguardo complice, un respiro all'unisono, un profilo da osservare silenziosi al mattino appena svegli.

La rabbia aveva, giorno dopo giorno, lasciato il passo alla malinconia.

La bestia s'annidava…

Non erano sole in quel viaggio, Ambrose e Artemisia de La Tour.

Oltre ai domestici, agli stallieri che si occupavano dei cavalli da portare in dono al futuro sposo, alle cameriere necessarie ad assistere la sposina e madame durante il tragitto, s'erano uniti alla comitiva due personaggi. Uno, muto e severo, seguiva la strada con attenzione e destrezza e l'altro ogni tanto si permetteva di sonnecchiare sul cavallo, sigaro in bocca, cappellaccio calcato sugli occhi, un vero malfattore di primordine.

Sir Joseph Hornett l'aveva chiesto a Donna Joria se avrebbe potuto accompagnare lei e la sorella durante la discesa verso Roma.

 _No…_

 _Non poteva…_

Il diniego era avvenuto al termine d'una discussione tempestosa, in una notte di lacrime e rabbia.

E quello poi s'era accodato lo stesso, testardo, sorrisetto beffardo sulla faccia, però mantenendosi a debita distanza dal piccolo corteo ma abbastanza vicino da intuire quando il tragitto si fosse fatto impervio o pericoloso.

Le stazioni di posta non erano numerose.

Papa e Granduca andavano d'accordo per modo di dire, uniti sull'opportunità di tener sgombre le strade da briganti e predoni, ma non sull'idea che il primo avesse il potere assoluto sulla nomina dei propri rappresentanti.

Il Granduca, infatti, s'era preso la briga di riformarsi da sé ordini religiosi e istituti di carità, che però non era mai bene sottrarre potere ad un monarca, neppure se quello stava a San Pietro. Già avevano preso a farlo i dannati rivoluzionari francesi…

Ambrose sbuffò, quando Joria si metteva in testa un'idea non c'era verso di farle mutare ragionamento.

No, Joria non avrebbe potuto mutare atteggiamento e nemmeno avrebbe potuto spiegare all'altra perché non poteva farlo.

La sorella più piccola s'era perdutamente invaghita del futuro sposo che fin dal primo momento aveva trovato d'una bellezza e d'un fascino sorprendenti. Era stata fortunata quella mocciosa di Ambrose perché l'altro, il figlio di Tancredi d'Altavilla, medico romano votato alle cure della nobiltà più altolocata della città, s'era intestadito pure lui che Ambrose fosse la giovane più bella ed affascinante mai incontrata. E per fortuna l'altro moccioso di anni ne aveva solo diciannove.

Davvero due bambini che ancora dovevano crescere e che pure s'erano scritti diverse volte e s'erano incontrati in altre due occasioni e avevano spasimato d'amore per la lontananza imposta dall'età e dalle famiglie.

Alla fine, trascorso più di un anno, Messer Tancredi era stato magnanimo a non metter paletti di sorta al matrimonio tra i due e d'altra parte Ambrose avrebbe recato con sé il titolo di contessa, generosamente esteso alla bambina dal defunto marito di Joria in virtù d'un imprecisato cavillo.

La mocciosa nobile quindi portava in dote un titolo anche se poco denaro, il moccioso l'accoglieva in una sontuosa dimora meta dell'aristocrazia più in vista della città di Roma.

Tutto dunque sarebbe stato terribilmente perfetto.

Perché dunque Joria avrebbe dovuto spiegare ad Ambrose che l'amore non sempre porta con sé la felicità e che solo se si ha l'immensa fortuna d'esser ricambiati allora e solo allora il sentimento consente al cuore ed alla coscienza d'elevarsi a vette insondabili quasi idilliache!?

A lei non era accaduto.

Dalla sera della festa al villaggio…

" _Lasciami!"._

" _No!"._

" _Sei un arrogante!"._

" _E sia! Questo arrogante ti sta dicendo che è finita!"._

" _Avevi detto che non dovevamo arrenderci! Tu per primo lo stai facendo?!"._

 _Joria era rimasta lì, contro il muro sbrecciato, in ombra, lontano dal via vai della piazzatta dove s'era consumato l'ennesimo, primo e ultimo, vero scontro con quella che s'era rivelata l'avversaria più sfuggente e potente che lei avesse mai conosciuto._

 _Che poi, in verità, d'avversarie, la Contessa Artemisia de La Tour, non ne aveva poi conosciute molte perché anche lei s'era invaghita del marito, tanti anni prima, e l'aveva sposato perché l'amava e lui l'aveva ricambiata. Non aveva mai dovuto combattere per amore e forse era per questo che non era stata capace di far breccia nel cuore di André. Per questo non era stata all'altezza di quello scontro…_

" _No!" – Sir Joseph Hornett s'era fatto vicino, così vicino al viso._

" _Io non posso crederci!? Mi sono illusa davvero…non sono stata capace di…"._

" _No!" – aveva digrignato l'altro con forza per impedirle di cedere alla vergogna – "Non pensare nemmeno per un istante che sia stata colpa tua! No, tu sei perfetta! Ma nemmeno la perfezione può dividere ciò che nemmeno il demonio può dividere! Forse solo Dio ci riuscirà un giorno a dividerli, quando deciderà di prendersi uno dei due o tutti e due…ma quelli…"._

 _Hornett l'aveva squadrata e Joria era rimasta lì, spalle al muro, polsi stretti nelle mani dell'altro che li stringeva ma lei s'era accorta che lui li stringeva piano, quasi avesse paura di spezzarli._

 _Viso sul viso, occhi sgranati, gola chiusa, guance umide..._

 _L'inglese aveva respirato piano, severo…_

" _Non meriti d'umiliarti a questo modo…Joria…sei troppo bella e…affascinante…e…"._

" _Ti arrendi allora?!" – gliel'aveva contestato in faccia, di nuovo, ch'era stato l'altro ad insistere e mettere in atto una strategia, impalpabile ma feroce, per tentare di conquistare ciascuno il proprio amante._

" _Credo ci sia più dignità nell'arrendersi per tempo che sprecare forze ed intelletto verso un miraggio che svanirebbe comunque al calar del sole! Dunque si…mi arrendo…io non sono il demonio e nemmeno tu…e non siamo neppure Dio…non potremo mai dividerli…e credo sia giusto così…"._

" _Sei un vigliacco!" – la rabbia aveva rotto gli argini._

 _Joria s'era ritrovata incapace di trattenere le lacrime, il corpo asciutto e fiero piegato dalla resa che ancora la mente non accettava._

" _Sfogati pure con me!" – l'aveva accolta l'altro stringendola ed abbracciandola – "Sono un vigliacco…va bene…allora lo siamo tutti e due. Io ti ho spinto a non desistere…ma adesso…sono io che ti prego di fermarti prima che sia tardi! Non meriti questo…so che non lo meriti…"._

" _Non sai niente di me!" – rabbiosa._

" _Vorresti allora parlarmi di te?"._

 _Sorprendente era stata la domanda._

 _Sulfurea la risposta: "No!"._

 _Aveva sorriso Sir Joseph Hornett come non avesse dubbio ma non aveva desistito._

" _Devo andare!" – aveva replicato Joria tentando di sottrarsi – "Non posso restare qui…non c'è più nulla che mi riguardi qui in questo momento…"._

" _Ti accompagno a casa!"._

" _Non se ne parla! Devo trovare Ambrose…non posso lasciarla sola…sono responsabile per lei fino al matrimonio. Se le capitasse qualcosa sarebbe la sua fine!"._

" _Non ne dubito, le conosco anch'io le regole disgraziate dell'alta società. Inghilterra o Italia…non c'è molta differenza! Vorrà dire che le tue amiche si prenderanno cura di lei e il mio fedele amico baderà che a quelle bisbetiche non capiti nulla! Ismael non me lo perdonerà mai…ma farà quel che gli chiederò!"._

" _No!"._

 _Aveva sorriso di nuovo Sir Joseph Hornett, il dito al mento dell'altra, aveva sollevato il viso e poi scostato un ricciolo ribelle. Quella era rimasta lì, la bocca imbronciata come quella d'una bambina a cui avevano tolto il giocattolo più prezioso._

" _Joria…questa sarà probabilmente una delle ultime feste di paese a cui Ambrose parteciperà. Non credo che quando sarà sposata potrà continuare a divertirsi in mezzo a gente semplice…lasciala restare…ma non posso certo starci io appresso a lei…ti pare!? Se vuoi restare…"._

" _No! Non so più…"._

" _Non sai più che vuoi?! – l'aveva prevenuta l'altro – "Hai messo tutta te stessa in un sogno e ora che quel sogno è svanito ti senti vuota?! Spenta…"._

" _Tu…come…fai…"._

" _Lo so e basta…o lo immagino…dunque…"._

 _Sir Joseph Hornett l'aveva accompagnata a casa alla fine._

 _S'era chiuso la porta del salotto alle spalle e Joria sempre lì, muta, le mani nelle mani, nemmeno s'era tolta il mantello. Ci aveva pensato lui, ma lei non se n'era nemmeno accorta o meglio era talmente presa dall'imbastire una giustificazione alla propria disfatta che aveva dimenticato d'esser sola con un mezzo estraneo nella casa, che per di più, da quando l'aveva conosciuto, lei aveva fieramente detestato, intuendo una sorta di libertinaggine irriverente che serpeggiava da sotto il pizzetto curato e da quel dannato sorriso che pareva schernire l'interlocutore. Insopportabile…_

 _Il fuoco rimestato a dovere, il tè caldo servito impeccabilmente._

" _Madame…" – Sir Joseph Hornett l'aveva invitata a sedersi e lei aveva ceduto lasciandosi accudire. Non era mai accaduto. Ne era sempre andata fiera la Contessa Artemisia de La Tour di non esser donna che si faceva trarre in salvo da un uomo, nemmeno in amore._

 _Aveva ceduto un poco trasecolata, un respiro…_

" _Grazie!"._

" _Evviva!" – aveva riso quello – "Sono fortunato! In un sol colpo questa notte ho perduto la donna che avrei desiderato avere accanto da una vita ma ho guadagnato un ringraziamento dalla donna che più mi detesta!"._

" _Non vedo cosa ci sia da rallegrarsi…" – l'aveva apostrofato Joria, le mani rinfrancate dal tepore della bevanda ambrata – "Non mi pare tu abbia fatto un grande affare! E poi io non detesto nessuno! Te compreso!"._

" _Oh no, debbo contraddirti invece! Tu mi detesti…e uh! Lo si capisce subito! Vedi…era da tempo che m'ero sono messo a studiarti…"._

 _Hornett s'era allungato un poco sul tavolo giusto per raccogliere lo sguardo di Joria che s'era sgranato._

 _Che voleva fare quel bellimbusto d'un marinaio inglese?_

 _Prenderla in giro o cosa!?_

 _Prima era parso così galante e sensibile e servizievole e subito dopo aveva attaccato con quella specie d'insensata ed invadente corte!?_

 _Del tutto fuori luogo…_

" _Non fraintendermi!" – s'era corretto – "Visto il nostro accordo…conoscere quella donna…non mi sarebbe bastato solo parlare con lei. Per conoscere qualcuno si dovrebbe sapere chi quel qualcuno ha accanto…dovevo conoscerla attraverso l'uomo che lei aveva accanto ed al contempo dovevo conoscere lui e lui l'avrei potuto conoscere anche attraverso di te…"._

" _Mi pare assolutamente contorto!" – l'aveva fulminato l'altra che aveva ammesso d'essere stata usata allora e davvero l'altro si palesava come un essere viscido e disgustoso ed insopportabile._

 _Si era alzata Donna Artemisia de La Tour per aumentare la distanza che la separava dal bellimbusto. S'era immaginata così di comunicare che non ci sarebbe stato altro d'aggiungere d'aggiungere e che per quel che la riguardava il colloquio era terminato._

 _No…_

 _Buon segno invece!_

 _Davvero le era sembrato d'aver scorto la sorprendente visione sulla faccia dell'altro._

 _Irriverente, enigmatico…_

 _E sì che a Joria pareva di conscerli un pochino gli uomini._

 _Dunque l'altro avrebbe preferito essere detestato…_

" _M'ero messo d'impegno a cercar di comprendere te…e…ammetto d'averti detestato…"._

 _Sconfortante…_

" _Solo per poco però…"._

 _Più il discorso era scivolato nell'ostentato disprezzo e più Joria anziché ritrarsi disgustata s'era ritrovata incuriosita. Irritata ma aperta ad accogliere la visione contorta delle cose espressa dal bellimbusto._

" _Ma…"._

" _Sono uno che alle donne parla chiaro Joria! E non dirmi che la cosa non vale anche per te?!"._

 _Un respiro…_

 _Quel marinaio le azzeccava tutte, pareva esserci tagliato o forse era stata lei a non esser stata capace di tenere la guardia alta e s'era ritrovata scoperta per esser più visibile all'uomo che avrebbe voluto conquistare. Per assurdo quello non l'aveva accolta e invece s'era ritrovata ad attirare la curiosità dell'altro._

" _Dicevo che non mi era mai accaduto di detestare una donna e di dovermi ricredere in così breve tempo…ammetto che hai tratto in inganno anche me!"._

" _Io non ho ingannato nessuno!"._

 _S'era alzato l'altro e s'era avvicinato…_

" _Sei una persona dolce e decisa…"._

 _Joria era sussultata…_

 _Ci mancava che quella notte un altro si fosse messo ad elencare pregi…_

" _E testarda e combattiva…"._

 _E difetti..._

" _Ma non preghi, non aduli…"._

" _M'è appena stato detto che l'avrei fatto!"._

" _Si…" – aveva ridacchiato Hornett – "Ammetto che dal punto di vista di quella donna il tuo approccio sia stato una sorta di adulazione…nulla più…"._

 _Joria aveva davvero fulminato l'altro. Dunque in così poco conto l'altro aveva tenuto il tentativo d'adulare l'amante, il francese venuto da chissà dove, che addirittura la scherniva…_

 _Addirittura a mezzo dell'immaginario dell'altra donna, l'avversaria, che allora Sir Hornett era arrivato a conoscere molto bene. Aveva ragione Sir Joseph Hornett quando diceva che per conoscere qualcuno sarebbe stato bene conoscere anche chi gli sta accanto._

 _Per conoscere meglio André Joria avrebbe dovuto conoscere prima quella donna._

 _Non l'aveva fatto, dapprima per ignoranza e poi per disprezzo._

" _Quella donna…" – aveva sussurrato Joria._

" _La conoscevo già…ti assicuro che non ha avuto una vita facile…nessuno dei due ha avuto un'esistenza senza sofferenza…non ne so molto...sono stati momenti terribili…"._

" _Che le è accaduto?"._

 _Aveva negato Hornett: "Preferisco non parlarne…non sarebbe giusto nei loro confronti. Il mio capitano l'ha chiamata la bestia nel cuore…"._

" _La bestia…nel cuore…"._

" _Se cfinisce dentro al cuore…non sai quando può risvegliarsi e non sai di cosa potrebbe renderti capace di fare…fortunato è l'uomo che non deve confrontarsi con ciò di cui è davvero capace…"._

" _Se l'hai conosciuta così bene…se però non vuoi parlarmi di lei…significa che vuoi proteggerla…significa che tieni a lei…"._

" _Ci tengo si!"._

Joria allungò un poco il collo. Ambrose, che la conosceva bene, spostò di scatto la chiusura del finestrino, anticipando i pensieri e forse la voce della sorella. Cacciò fuori la testa e il braccio destro…

"Siiirr!" – prese gridare attirando l'attenzione dell'inglese.

Ismael el Bakar fu costretto a tirargli un calcio nello stinco all'inglese perché l'altro s'era assopito ciondolando sul destriero.

Sir Hornett si ridestò sorpreso, un'occhiataccia all'amico che gl'indicava d'esser richiesto e l'inglese in pochi istanti fu accanto alla carrozza.

"Dite mademoiselle…" – due dita al cappello in segno di saluto.

"Sir…grazie…v'andrebbe una bevanda calda…tra qualche miglio c'è la stazione di sosta…ci fermeremo per la notte…".

Dalla carrozza s'elevò un rimprovero severo ma basso.

"Ambrose! E' assolutamente disdicevole!".

Rise Sir Hornett: "Ne convengo mademoiselle…vostra sorella ha ragione…mi limiterò a scortarvi perché v'assegnino una camera come si deve…".

"Siete gentile…al confine arriverà il mio fidanzato…quindi…dopo…".

Ambrose sgranò gli occhi, l'azzurro s'aprì limpido e monello come a dire…

 _Datevi da fare adesso che dopo credo che non avrete più necessità di starci appresso!_

La mocciosa non era poi così ingenua come tutti credevano. S'era accorta del cambiamento della sorella maggiore subito dopo la festicciola di paese, aveva contato i giorni ch'erano seguiti, lei impaziente che trascorressero in fretta nei preparativi per le nozze e la sorella sempre più cupa, spesso seduta nello studiolo dov'erano i registri delle attività della tenuta.

Le tele insipiegabilmente erano rimaste bianche, al più sporcate da qualche annoiato tentativo di scorgere un colore bizzarro piuttosto che tetro.

I giorni erano trascorsi e André non era più ritornato.

Le coincidenze hanno solo necessità di rivelare le proprie ragioni, più o meno oscure.

Le coincidenze non esistono.

Un sorriso, un respiro fondo.

L'inglese dovette convenire che lui aveva già approntato una veloce revisione dei fatti accaduti, prima su Le Comte Vert e poi lì, in quello sperduto villaggetto, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, ed aveva ammesso con sé stesso d'aver sbagliato completamente ad immaginarsi di corteggiare una come quella…

Però, nel darsi dell'idiota, s'era dovuto dare dell'idiota due volte, che non sai mai il destino dove ci porta a compiere i passi e quali sentieri riserva. Il destino apre le strade, che poi sta tutta lì la differenza tra lo stolto e l'umile…

Scegliere da sé il proprio destino.

E Sir Joseph Hornett l'aveva fatto, proprio la sera della festa, spietatamente veloce e diretto e sincero, perché sapeva avrebbe avuto poco tempo, così veloce che la figura dell'arrogante nessuno gliel'avrebbe levata di dosso.

La sincerità gli era costata cara.

" _Sarò sincero…"._

 _Joria aveva finito di sorseggiare il té, le mani erano calde, il pianto pareva relegato nello stomaco e non più nella gola. Risorgeva la fierezza, l'intransigenza, la commiserazione per la propria stupidità e quindi la rabbia e la stizza._

 _Aveva immaginato che l'altro l'avrebbe adulata con parole dolci e confortanti…_

 _No…_

 _Proprio non se lo sarebbe aspettato un simile discorso._

" _Mi piacciono le donne…tutte!" – aveva esordito calmo e serafico Sir Joseph Hornett, che l'altra era inorridita, le parole riportavano a galla l'aria vagamente libertina che l'inglese pareva aver cucito addosso quasi come un secondo vestito._

 _Joria aveva provato a svincolarsi dal discorso e dalla presa della mano, ma no, Sir Hornett aveva insistito a tenerla lì, lei seduta sulla poltroncina e lui accovacciato davanti._

 _S'erano ritrovati lì, Joria non aveva rammentato neppure come._

" _Lo dico a costo di ottenere il tuo disprezzo ma…le donne mi sono sempre piaciute…le ho sempre cercate, scelte, conquistate, lasciate…riprese…quando ne avevo voglia…sono stato preso a sberle, a calci, a padellate…non ne vado fiero, che per me siano state versate lacrime…tante…in tanti luoghi ma…"._

 _Aveva tirato la mano Joria per liberarsi e Hornett l'aveva tenuta lì…_

 _Dannato libertino…_

" _Non mi era ma accaduto d'ammetterlo con una donna e di sentirmi un idiota a doverlo ammettere perché se lei lo scoprisse da sé non mi guarderebbe più in faccia. Ed io non vorrei mai che accadesse. Non potrei più permettermelo! Così te lo dico prima…"._

" _Perché!? Che discorso sarebbe questo? Fino a poche ore fa spasimavi per quella donna e hai sperato con tutto te stesso di conquistarla! Lo hai detto anche a lei che sei un libertino!? E adesso lo dici a me?"._

" _E' questo il punto…a lei non l'ho detto chi sono…e non ho mai pensato di doverlo fare…con te sì…"._

" _Non capisco…"._

" _Devo dirti chi sono…e non lo faccio per lavarmi la coscienza ma per metterti in guardia…"._

 _Sorprendente corteggiamento col fine non di conquistare ma di allontanare…_

" _Continuo a non capire dove vorresti arrivare!"._

 _Uno strattone…_

 _Joria s'era liberata e aveva tentato d'alzarsi dalla poltroncina e quello no, s'era messo in ginocchio, davanti, ostruendo il gesto._

" _Mi piaci Joria…è questo il punto…"._

 _Silenzio…_

 _Joria davvero l'aveva guardato, un misto di sopresa e di compatimento aveva velato lo sguardo nocciola appena rinfrancato dal freddo e subito messo alla prova da una nuova rivelazione. Inaspettata certo ma terribilmente sospetta._

" _Sei…siete…siete…" – aveva balbettato incapace d'articolare una becera parola di rifiuto._

" _Un idiota sì, me lo dico da solo!"._

" _Ecco! Ci mancherebbe che vi credessi e quando anche vi credessi ci vorrebbe poco per me a pensar d'essere un ripiego! Quell'altra non vi ha degnato d'un respiro…ora dunque che siete voi a decidere di rinunciare…venite a dirmi che sarei io a piacervi?!"._

 _L'unica difesa era stata ergere il muro del voi tra sé e l'altro_

" _Ecco…un momento…ci diamo del tu!" – aveva subito precisato Hornett affatto impensierito – "Ti prego…non allontanarti! Perché ti ho confessato tutto questo adesso? A costo sì, d'apparire sospetto!? Perché così ci risparmieremo entrambi un lungo ed inutile corteggiamento, che anche fra una settimana o un mese o un anno io non cambierò idea e che mi piaci te l'avrei detto comunque. Allora ho pensato che dirtelo subito, come sono fatto, ci avrebbe dato la possibilità di accapigliarci sulla questione che mi hai appena rinfacciato e poi io avrei avuto l'immediata possibilità di dimostrarti che non sei un ripiego…ma siccome ho fretta…e ho paura di perderti…ho solo pensato d'accelerare un pochino le cose…"._

" _Siete…"._

" _No Joria…ti prego…sono un idiota! E so che se fossi al tuo posto reagirei alla stessa maniera! Ma non era mai accaduto di confessare ad una donna chi sono davvero mettendomi a rischio di perderla!"._

" _E così invece intenderesti inteso conquistarla?!" – aveva sentenziato lei cinica – "E poi…di grazia…c'eravamo accordati per avvicinarci ad altri…chi ti dice che io possa in una qualunque maniera essere interessata a te?! Il tuo ego è così smisurato da pensare di dir quattro parole, così, su due piedi, e dunque conquistarmi…davvero un bell'egoista! Il mio pensiero e ciò che avrei voluto…non t'interessano per nulla!"._

 _Affondo lucido e spietato._

 _La contessa non aveva fatto giri di parole…_

" _Non ho inteso fare nulla! Te lo ripeto! Sei una donna affascinante…ti sei rivelata capace di amare, combattere…so di non esserti nemmeno un poco simpatico…ma questo volevo dirti e questo ho detto! Sono un egoista e un insensibile…un figlio di puttana come si usa dire nei porti. Questa non era la serata adatta…"._

" _Non c'è una serata adatta! Ti sei descritto da solo!"._

 _S'era ritornati al tu. Sir Joseph Hornett aveva tirato un respiro di solioevo. Era già un'immensa conquista._

 _Essersi rivelato e aver mantenuto il confidenziale tu era più di quanto si sarebbe mai potuto attendere e ora poteva dirsi soddisfatto. Più di così, la corda si sarebbe rotta._

 _S'era alzato a quel punto Sir Joseph Hornett…_

" _Bene!"._

 _La gelosia s'era dunque fatta strada, innata. Una donna che sente lusingare un'avversaria da parte di un uomo, che pure non le interessa, si ritrova gelosa, punto e basta!_

" _Vattene!"._

" _Perdonami! Sono desolato…ho sbagliato ancora. Non volevo fare confronti, parlare di lei e poi non farlo per dare ad intendere d'un confronto che non c'è e non potrà mai esserci! Volevo parlare di te…non di lei…"._

" _Così non è stato! Vattene!"._

" _Si…di lei…aggiungo solo…e questo per sollevarti dal pensiero d'immaginarti tu incapace di conquistare un uomo, quell'uomo, che ciò che li unisce – quei due intendo – è un legame sorprendente…più il filo sembra labile ed all'apparenza sul punto di spezzarsi e più in un istante esso si ritrova rinsaldato e forte come fosse stato forgiato nella fucina d'un fabbro divino. E come vedi per quanto io abbia confessato che mi piaccono le donne… non sono poi così ferrato nel saperle conquistare. Non mi sono mai dovuto sforzare molto e così adesso…nemmeno io so come comportarmi con te. Mi è solo venuto in mente di dirti la verità. Chi sono veramente…"._

 _Poi, era rimasta a bocca aperta Donna Artemisia de La Tour mentre era riuscita a mala pena a rispondere a Sir Joseph Hornett che le chiedeva il permesso d'accompagnare lei e la sorella a Roma, che no, non il permesso mai e poi mai gliel'avrebbe accordato e che mai e poi mai l'altro avrebbe dovuto azzardarsi a metter piede nella sua casa e a farsi rivedere._

 _Il suadente corteggiamento s'era rivelato un'aspra lezione per l'ego della contessa._

 _Mai, mai, mai in tutta la sua vita Donna Artemisia de La Tour era stata trattata a quel modo!_

 _A conti fatti l'inglese l'aveva usata per avvicinarsi ad un'altra donna, facendo credere a lei d'esser dalla sua parte e che anche lei avrebbe avuto il suo tornaconto nel momento in cui l'uomo si fosse allontanato da quell'altra._

 _Non era accaduto…_

 _Chissà se davvero Sir Joseph Hornett aveva cospirato per quel risultato oppure s'era fatto beffe di lei, Donna Artemisia de La Tour, fin dall'inizio!?_

 _E poi, una volta che il piano era sfumato, era venuto a dirle in faccia che a lui piacevano le donne e che ci teneva a dirglielo perché anche lei gli piaceva…_

 _Mai avrebbe voluto rivederlo._

 _Joria aveva visto l'altro alzarsi, concedere un inchino leggero, nemmeno s'era avvicinato a baciare la mano, segno che aveva intuito d'aver suscitato nella donna una qualche repulsione, che lei non era stata in fondo in fondo al centro del discorso._

 _Se n'era andato Sir Joseph Hornett e la contessa era rimasta lì, sola, ad osservare le lancette dell'orologio, in attesa che la sorella minore venisse debitamente riaccompagnata a casa._

 _Sola, insipiegabilmente vuota, svuotata e privata del suo incoffessabile sogno._

 _Eppure…_

 _Misto all'affermazione categorica che non avrebbe più voluto rivedere il muso dell'altro, s'era affacciato subdolo il desiderio incombente di non voler più rifuggire nulla, nemmeno il muso dell'altro._

 _Non l'aveva raccontata questa vicenda ad Ambrose quando quella era rientrata, ch'erano quasi le due del mattino, accompagnata dalle amiche. La giovane era stanca morta e l'aveva abbracciata e l'aveva ringraziata, i fuochi d'artificio erano stati bellissimi ed era stato un peccato che sua sorella non avesse potuto ammirarli perché s'era sentita poco bene._

 _E Ambrose aveva ammesso che Sir Hornett stato era davvero un gentiluomo che sapeva bene come trattare le dame._

 _Oh, sì, aveva ammesso tra sé e sé Joria, le donne avrebbe saputo trattarle proprio bene!_

Eppure, Sir Joseph Hornett se l'era ritrovato lì, nella sala adibita per la cena, nella locanda prescelta per la sosta notturna.

Solo qualche tavolo più in là, un sorrisetto un poco meno beffardo sulla faccia, che forse l'inglese si sarebbe aspettato una capitolazione pressochè immediata e non invece che Donna Joria l'avesse a mala pena salutato, una misera occhiata di sufficienza e compatimento.

Non si poteva cenare in camera…

Che locanda di quart'ordine!

Il vociare infastidiva…

Joria si risolse a lanciare occhiatacce al locandiere per invitare a far abbassare i toni, il locandiere fece spallucce, provò a dare due pestoni a terra per vedere se gli avventori si sarebbero convinti a fare meno baccano. Niente da fare…

Ambrose pensò allora di movimentare ancora di più la situazione.

Nemmeno il tempo di consentire a Joria d'afferrare l'altra per la gonna: "Io vado a chiamarlo!" – che la mocciosa s'era già fiondata al tavolo dell'inglese, in barba all'assonnata cameriera e al lacchè che s'era appisolato sulla sedia.

"Ambrose!" – le sibilò dietro Joria stizzita.

"Monsieur…siiir…signore…prego…".

Sir Joseph Hornett se ne stava seduto al tavolo, l'aria più mogia del solito, la testa un poco incassata nelle spalle, il boccale di birra vuoto. L'indice disegnava strani circoletti sul tavolo, immaginari o forse nell'unto che trasudava dal legno.

"Ci piacerebbe se vi uniste a noi…almeno per il dolce e il caffè!".

Sir Joseph Hornett aveva sollevato la testa: " _Ci_ piacerebbe?" – aveva replicato poco convinto che l'invito venisse da entrambe le sorelle.

"Sì!" – annuì Ambrose stizzita che si stava perdendo troppo tempo in chiacchiere inutili.

Si ritrovarono seduti allo stesso tavolo.

Nello stesso istante in cui l'inglese e l'energumento lasciarono il loro posto per accomodarsi accanto alle due dame, il vociare prese a scemare di boria e d'intensità, riducendosi ad uno scocciato borbottio di sufficienza.

"Pare che da queste parti si tenti d'importunare le dame persino con quest'odioso baccano!" – esordì l'inglese sollevando il bicchierino di liquore ch'era stato servito con croccanti dolcetti ricoperti di miele.

Joria dovette convenire che l'appoggio di un uomo, seppur semplicemente un figurante di bell'aspetto e modi sobri e severi come quelli d'un mezzo nobile e mezzo marinaio, aveva più potere di convincimento delle occhiatacce d'insofferenza ch'era stata costretta a lanciare durante tutta la serata ai beceri vicini di tavolo, che pareva avessero fatto a gara a chi le sbraitava più forte, tutt'intorno.

Quelli s'erano acquietati solo quando il lord s'era accomodato…

No, Joria non avrebbe ceduto. Più il tempo passava, più si rafforzava in lei la convinzione di non aver necessità di essere salvata, né di voler essere salvata.

"Che ci raccontate dell'Inghilterra siiir?" – chiese Ambrose dopo aver mandato giù un sorsetto di liquore che però era troppo forte e le aveva fatto venire un leggero singhiozzo.

Hornett tirò un respiro forte, agguantò lo sguardo del locandiere che fece avvicinare…

"Signore avete per caso una scacchiera da queste parti?".

L'altro lo guardò di sbieco ammettendo che non era usuale gli venisse chiesta una scacchiera, ma sì, ce l'aveva…

"Bene mademoiselle…sapete giocare a scacchi?" – chiese Hornett dopo aver sistemato tutti i pezzi nelle postazioni adatte.

Negò Ambrose, labbra serrate a trattenere riso e singhiozzo con somma angoscia della sorella maggiore che vedeva svanire tutti gli sforzi di rendere l'altra una specie di lady inglese.

"Osservate i pezzi…vedete…quale dite sia quello più importante?" – proseguì l'inglese serafico ma serio.

"Non lo so…e tu Joria lo sai?".

L'altra stava tentando di mantenere la consegna del silenzio perché era stata offesa dai modi bruschi e rozzi dell'anglosassone e non voleva dargliela vinta, nemmeno per sbaglio. Però era piacevole esser stuzzicati dal lato colto dei fatti della vita quando anche si fosse trattato del gioco degli scacchi.

"Direi il re!" – affondò decisa alla fine correndo agli occhi neri e brillanti dell'avversario per vedere se quello dava atto della risposta sensata.

"Un tempo…madame!".

Joria si rabbuiò. Aveva risposto correttamente sì o no?

"Un tempo era il re, poi, mi pare dal secolo millecinquecento in avanti…il pezzo più importante è diventata la regina…".

"La regina!?".

"Certo…il re sembra la pedina più importante…vinto lui la partita è vinta…ma è la regina che ha più mobilità sulla scacchiera…difende il re e può attaccare ogni altra pedina…non è vincolata da schemi…e così è il mio paese! Sapete…prima i nostri avi han pensato bene di andare nelle Americhe a prendersi nuove terre e poi, proprio in America, i migliori alleati dell'Inghilterra contro quegli stessi coloni che volevano affrancarsi dal re inglese e dalle tasse del re inglese sono stati gl'Indiani che volevano difendere i loro territori dai coloni e volevano riprendersi le terre ch'erano state sottratte. Gl'inglesi e gl'Indiani uniti contro i coloni inglesi che avevano preso a chiamarsi Americani! Siamo un popolo senza schemi…quindi è difficile parlare dell'Inghilterra senza rischiare di dire una cosa oggi che poi domani è già sbagliata!".

"Voi inglesi vi siete alleati con dei selvaggi!?" – sottolineò Joria stupita seppure aveva sentito voci sulla questione.

"Non lo so fino a che punto fossero loro i selvaggi oppure noi, noi che dall'Europa abbiamo portato via loro terre e fiumi e forsete e montagne e laghi dove vivere! Se qualcuno l'avesse fatto con la terra in cui siete nate e cresciute, voi come vi sareste comportate!? Non avreste cercato di difendere il luogo dove vivete e dove da secoli vivono le vostre famiglie?".

"Lodevole da parte tua elencare i tuoi principi sotto forma di adesione alle libertà degli uomini…anche si trattassero di selvaggi!" – chiosò velenosa Joria tanto che fu Ambrose a sussultare per la battuta poco raffinata.

Che, in sostanza voleva dire…

 _Non m'incanti con i bei discorsi sulla libertà e i diritti e…_

"Tutti gli uomini!" – precisò Honett, tono rugginoso e severo – "Genericamente esseri umani…e con questo intendo anche le donne!".

Veleno per veleno…

L'inglese si ritenne soddisfatto d'aver suscitato la reazione della contessa, una qualsiasi, anche di stizza andava bene purchè quella non se ne fosse rimasta chiusa nella sua solitaria Torre d'Avorio.

Non c'è niente di peggio al mondo d'una donna chiusa in una torre!

"Vediamo…" – affondò l'inglese, sorrisetto compiaciuto sulla faccia – "Visto che dici che ci tengo a dar sfoggio d'erudizione…che ne pensi di Sofonisba d'Anguissola?".

Joria sussultò. Di nuovo…

"Michelangelo in persona le chiese di disegnare un bimbo che piange. Direi decisamente più difficile d'uno che ride! E lei viaggiò fino in Spagna per dimostrare di poter competere con pittori molto più famosi di lei! Però era una donna…dunque non le poteva spettare l'appellativo di pittrice ma solo di dama di corte…".

La voce dell'inglese, il nome pronunciato, erano penetrati nella coscienza…

"E Plautilla Nelli e Propertia de Rossi!?" – l'elenco era proseguito. Nomi oscuri per i più, ma notissimi a Joria che pure non avrebbe mai immaginato che altri, e nello specifico un mezzo lord e mezzo marinaio inglese, li avessero conosciuti.

"Come fai…" – balbettò l'altra prendendo a ragionare e a chiedersi se la sequenza fosse stata semplicemente casuale. Pensò che davvero fosse stato un caso, in fondo conoscere alcuni nomi di note artiste del passato poteva essere abbastanza facile, tutto stava nel comprendere se quello avesse cercato un nome per far colpo oppure…

"Ciò che le accumunava era la negazione…non potevano esprimere liberamente la loro arte…" – proseguì Hornett – "Suor Plautilla…chiusa in convento…la sua _Ultima Cena_ tutta con volti femminili perché lei non poteva avere a disposizione modelli maschili…e l'altra costretta ad intagliare gusci di noce o noccioli di pesca perché si riteneva che le sue mani non fossero abbastanza forti per stringere scalpello e mazzetta!".

Mandò giù Joria. Era tutto vero…

Non la verità dei testi a disposizione dei più ma particolari angusti, segreti.

"E Artemisia Gentileschi?" – rincarò Hornett intrecciando le dita su cui appoggiò il mento godendosi lo sguardo sempre più stupito della donna - "Di cui peraltro molto degnamente rechi lo stesso nome!?".

Colpita…

"Una giovane abusata che giorno dopo giorno diventa artefice del proprio destino. Giuditta cha ha appena decapitato Oloferne…la testa in un cesto…una donna che subisce la violenza d'un uomo e che riversa la sua rabbia impersonando colei che l'uomo decapita! Una donna che grida la sua rabbia e la sua libertà…donne che hanno l'anima d'un uomo…è stata in Inghilterra sapete?".

Tremava l'altra…

"Non temere Joria…non sono uno stregone!" – rise Hornett suscitando la risata di Ambrose – "E' proprio da Artemisia che sono risalito alle altre…e quando ti ho spiegato che a me piacciono tutte le donne…".

Gelo…

"Era questo che intendevo!".

Sir Hornett si ritrovò fulminato.

Non arretrò d'un pollice.

"E Clara Peeters…forse lei non la conosci…ma senz'altro avrai sentito parlare di Elisabeth Vigéè Le Brun…la pittrice di Sua Maesta Maria Antonietta. L'ho conosciuta a Napoli…pare sia stata costretta a lasciare la Francia!".

"Non ti capisco!" – replica stizzita che il discorso sulla piacevolezza delle donne in genere proprio all'altra non andava giù. E che quello avesse conoscenze così profonde sulle donne, no, nemmeno quello esaltava.

"Siete esemplari!" – rincarò Hornett alludendo ovviamente alle donne in genere – "Tante di voi non accettano la condizione in cui padri, mariti e fratelli le mettono fin dalla nascita…e nemmeno il loro rango. Le nostre riverite civiltà, che noi predichiamo tanto evolute a confronto di quelle che tu hai appena definito selvagge, hanno imposto da secoli alle donne veli, cinture, focolari, vestiti che dovevano coprirle da capo a piedi! E chi osava mescolare due erbe assieme…veniva bruciata come strega! Da quello che ho potuto apprendere le donne indiane hanno cura del focolare domestico ma sono tenute in massima considerazione dagli uomini e più diventan vecchie e più rappresentano simboli di saggezza e di forza per tutta la loro gente…".

"Quindi…".

L'altra mantenne lo sguardo sull'inglese, fiammeggiante.

"Quindi, se non fosse per noi uomini, tante di voi avrebbero avuto la fama che meritavano compiendo imprese esemplari, dedicandosi all'arte…ma no…se la regola dice che una mazzetta è troppo pesante per il polso d'una donna allora le si dice che scolpire il marmo è peccato e quella pur di farlo si tiene in bocca i noccioli di pesca e poi li intarsia di nascosto con un ago da ricamo!".

Silenzio…

"Nel mio paese una donna può diventare regina e governare da sola…in Francia no e nemmeno in Italia! In questo resto fedele all'insegnamento del mio paese…lascerei governare la mia vita dalla mia regina!".

Rise Sir Joseph Hornett mentre le altre due rimasero in silenzio.

Ambrose estasiata ed ammirata. Artemisia colpita dalla chiosa sugli scontri d'ideali e di civiltà.

"Perdonate mesdames…non volevo essere offensivo nei confronti dell'Italia…".

"No…" – concluse Joria – "Ammetto che hai ragione…".

"Però devo anche dire, ad onor del vero, che nel passato il suolo italiano è stato la culla di civiltà oltremodo progredite…".

Pareva un fiume in piena Sir Joseph Hornett e persino disposto a maltrattare il proprio di paese pur di venire incontro alle dame, ormai incuriosite, lì ad ascoltarlo.

"Certo! Mentre nella nostra terra straniera, pastori e guerrieri correvano dietro a montoni e capre…chi in gonnella e chi no…".

Ambrose stava lì, bocca dischiusa, rapita dalle storie dell'inglese che nulla non avevano di fantasioso o bizzarro ma poggiavano solidamente sulla realtà del passato.

"Qui da voi già s'ammazzava un tiranno!".

"Cosa…" – Joria sgranò lo sguardo, dovette sforzarsi di pensare un istante…

Silenzio…

Vociare sommesso…

Stoviglie scostate…

"Giulio Cesare!" – saltò su Ambrose battendo una mano sul tavolo come se fosse riuscita a dare la risposta esatta ad un esame di storia o a un gioco tra studenti.

"Bravissima mademoiselle! Colta e degna rappresentante del vostro paese!".

"Ma certo…" – prese a ruminare la mocciosa – "Il tiranno!".

"Sì…certo per molti era un grande condottiero…per altri era un uomo che a poco a poco aveva deciso d'accentrare su di sé tutto il potere…".

"E questo è male?" – chiese Joria presa dal ragionamento.

"A mio parere sì, a prescindere se il tiranno è sano di mente o no!" – sentenziò severamente Sir Joseph Hornett, imponendo al tempo stesso una volta per tutte il proprio pensiero.

Ambrose s'alzò di colpo, invasata, gli occhi sgranati contro l'inglese, la sedia cadde a terra…

"Nerone!" – gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola puntando l'indice contro l'inglese.

"Ben detto mademoiselle!" – rincarò Hornett, battendo il pugno sul tavolo.

Tutt'e due presero a ridere come due matti e Joria lì, per un istante presa in contropiede, a cercar di capire come si fosse finiti a parlare di Nerone, passando da Sofonisba d'Anguissola e da una scacchiera…

Quella sorta di volo temporale affatto sconclusionato ma scandagliato attraverso i fatti della storia, quelli conosciuti ed importanti, quelli che lei stessa aveva studiato da giovane, assieme ai risvolti della vita quotidiana dei popoli che quei fatti li avevano vissuti sulla pelle, avevano finito per rivelare il lato colto del mezzo lord e mezzo marinaio.

Le risa furono contagiose.

Anche l'algida contessa si ritrovò a ridere, immaginando pastori in gonnella che correvan dietro a pecore di contro al tiranno che aveva raso al suolo mezza Roma.

Il moccolo di candela contro la saetta che squarcia il cielo!

 _§§§_

"L'è bellino pure lui!".

"Ambrose! Rose…tesoro…smettila!".

Joria si sedette vinta dall'energica intromissione della sorella che in camicia da notte non ne voleva sapere di addormentarsi e camminava su e giù per la stanza, lisciando i boccoli dell'acconciatura e svolazzando come una farfallina su'un prato di margherite.

"E' tardi! Domani vorresti presentarti al tuo sposo con occhi cerchiati e stanchi? E che penserà? Che la sua sposa s'è ritirata tardissimo per parlare…".

"Di uomini in gonnella e tiranni!" – ridacchiò l'altra che pareva un'anguilla appena catturata, pronta a schizzar di nuovo fuori dal letto, per vedere se fosse riuscita a guadagnare qualche altro istante di liberà.

"Basta! Ora dormi!".

"T'ho detto ch'è bello pure Joseph! Siiir Joseph!".

"Rose! Per te sono tutti belli, ma questo non basta per accostarsi ad un uomo…".

"Anche _lui_ era bello…".

"Non voglio parlarne!".

Joria prese a ripiegare i vestiti impolverati del viaggio e a parlare tra sé e sé per non dar corda alla sorella.

"Questi li devo far pulire…domani indosserai il vestito crema…non…".

Ambrose s'era messa in ginocchio sul letto, aveva preso la testa dell'altra tra le mani, aveva chiesto degli occhi: "Che l'è accaduto? Joria…sei così triste!" – diretta, sfacciata…

"Sono sempre stata triste, tesoro…".

"Non così! Prima non ti mancava nulla ed eri meno triste…".

"Sei intelligente anche se sei ancora una bambina! Vedi…forse perché non mi mancava nulla!".

"E adesso? Adesso che hai preso a desiderare qualcosa…l'è che sei più triste di prima?! E che significa? Che se non hai desideri allora sei felice e se invece vuoi qualcosa allora si diventa triste?!".

"Significa che non è possibile avere tutto nella vita…".

"Tutto? _Lui_ era tutto?".

Joria si ritenne sconfitta, il nodo alla gola si strinse, stille d'amaro e salato implosero nella pancia, lacrime s'affacciarono…

Annuì…

"Gli vuoi bene?" – domandò Ambrose, schietta, diretta.

"Gli voglio bene ma non potrò stargli accanto…non è possibile…".

Nemmeno la necessità di chiedere perché, Ambrose filò dritto al punto: "Beh…c'è Sir Joseph Hornett…".

"Ambrose! Ma lo vuoi capire che non si può passare da un uomo all'altro così come se niente fosse! Se ami una persona…".

S'era tradita…

Si bloccò che la sorella aveva sgranato gli occhi.

"Tu l'ami?".

Annuì di nuovo Joria.

"Ma non puoi averlo…" – concluse Ambrose un poco delusa.

Fece spallucce Joria: "E' tardi Rose…devi davvero dormire…".

"L'è proprio un peccato…però…se lui non può…Sir Hornett potrebbe…allora non ci vorrebbe niente a pensare che anche di lui potresti innamorarti…".

A Joria venne quasi da ridere, la mocciosa viveva secondo schemi sentimentali ancora molto acerbi e semplici. Se non si poteva imboccare una strada tanto valeva cambiarla la strada e…

Non replicò nulla Joria limitandosi a tirar su la coperta sul naso dell'altra.

"Dopo vieni?" – chiese Ambrose sbadigliando – "Ho freddo…".

"Dammi qualche istante…dispongo per l'abbigliamento di domani e poi verrò a dormire anch'io!".

"Il vestito crema non lo voglio…già son bianca come il latte! Gli parrò una pernice d'inverno al mio Sandrino!" – mormorò la mocciosa – "Che ne pensi del vestito celeste? Quello sì che piacerebbe a Sandro…".

"Quello celeste? E' nell'altro baule…mi toccherà scendere giù dove sono stati portati i bagagli…Rose…vuoi proprio quello?".

Annuì Ambrose, uno sbadiglio…

"Voglio quello…".

Non era il caso d'indisporre la sposa la notte prima dell'incontro con il futuro sposo.

Joria si rassegnò a sbrigarsela da sola che i domestici s'erano già chiusi nelle stanzette a loro destinate. Le sarebbe bastato cavar fuori l'abito, il mattino dopo avrebbe disposto di recuperare un ferro caldo per stirare le pieghe.

Accostò la porta alle spalle. La stanza era piccola, colma di masserizie, i bauli in un angolo, l'uno colmo di biancheria, l'altro dei vestiti prescelti per il viaggio. Appoggiò il moccolo e prese a rimestare per cavar fuori il dannato vestitino azzurro, ch'era in fondo…

Chissà perché Ambrose s'era intestardita a volere quello.

La domanda non ebbe pregio d'ottenere risposta.

O meglio…

Chissà se la ragione fosse quella lì, proprio lì, alle spalle, mentre Joria si voltava e osservava il viso disteso, il sorriso un poco mesto di Sir Joseph Hornett, ch'era entrato e s'era chiuso la porta alle spalle.

"Sir…" – balbettò Joria sorpresa.

"Joseph!" – puntualizzò lui facendo un passo, seppur mantenendosi a debita distanza.

"Si…Joseph…che fai ancora…".

Un lampo attraversò la mente della contessa. Il vestito celeste non era stato scelto a caso dalla capricciosa sorella. Forse quel vestito doveva far da tramite all'incontro che pareva un agguato in piena regola, seppur sorprendentemente portato a compimento attraverso modi suadenti e cortesi.

"Volevo darti la buonanotte e congedarmi da te…come si deve…senza troppa gente attorno…" – rispose l'altro, gli occhi addosso a Joria, impertinenti, tentati di fissarla, ma no…

Abbassò gli occhi Hornett nel dubbio che l'altra avesse compreso.

Subito infatti Joria contestò il sotterfugio: "Non le avrai chiesto tu a mia sorella d'architettare tutto questo?! – contestò irritata.

La rabbia prendeva a salire…

"In un certo senso…" – annuì un poco mesto l'inglese.

La stoffa del vestito strapazzata e l'occhiata severa resero evidente il disappunto.

"Non sia mai! Avevo intuito l'intento di far colpo con tutta quella faccenda delle pittrici e degli uomini in gonnellino! Ma servirsi d'una ragazzina di quindici anni!?".

"Tua sorella avrà anche quindici anni ma è molto più perspicace di te!".

"Tu credi che io non lo sia?! Credi che non abbia capito il tuo gioco!? Dirmi che ti piacciono le donne…".

"Non sto giocando Joria…".

"Allora dirmelo per mettermi in guardia perché anch'io sarei entrata nelle tue grazie…".

Hornett fece un passo, l'altra indietreggiò. Era tornata nella torre d'avorio.

"Volevo solo salutarti…".

"Potevi farlo a cena!" – stizzita.

"Torno a Livourne…" – le parole uscirono piano. Sir Hornett aveva necessità di comprendere se l'altra ne avrebbe compreso appieno il significato. Ancora no, vista la stizza sostenuta del tono verbale.

"Domani…da quel che mi ha detto Ambrose…verrete accolte al confine dalla famiglia del suo fidanzato…" – proseguì per spiegare il proprio gesto.

"Si…".

"Dunque sarebbe inopportuno per me far parte del vostro seguito…".

Lo sguardo si sgranò e poi a poco a poco prese ad ammorbidirsi. Nessuna replica, le parole dell'inglese fluivano colme del reale significato.

"Per di più…sai…la mia gente ha avuto la brillante idea di farsi una chiesa tutta propria…e questo non è mai andato giù a Sua Santità…noi inglesi…non siamo proprio ben accetti nello Stato del Papa di Roma…".

"Che intendi…".

"Intendo augurarti buona fortuna Joria! Ti ho detto chi sono…ti ho spiegato che amo le donne…tutte…dalla regina d'una scacchiera all'intagliatrice d'un nocciolo di pesca. Amo l'intraprendenza, la stizza, la compassione, l'amorevole dedizione che mettono le donne quando un sogno balza loro in testa e anche se in segreto e disprezzate e messe all'indice, loro lo portano avanti e combattono per quello! Tutto ciò che ho visto in te Joria…anche se non intagli noccioli di pesca e non sei propriamente una donna che cura il focolare d'una casa. Avrei voluto esser io l'uomo che ha inciso una ferita così profonda nel tuo cuore…così poi avrei avuto la possibilità di farmi perdonare…".

Joria fu costretta ad indietreggiare, le parole colavano davvero adesso, come cera fusa.

Erano belle ma facevano male perché presupponevano la conclusione d'una storia che non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di nascere. Mettevano tristezza…

"Te ne vai…ma ci rivedremo…" – uno spiraglio.

Negò Sir Joseph Hornett.

"Perché no? Quando tornerò…" – s'intestardì Joria.

"Sarei onorato d'esserti amico ma non è questo che desidero e non potrei mentire a lungo né a me stesso né a te. Non sono uno che s'accontenta. Sono uno che prova ad imboccare una strada ma se non riesce a vedere nulla in essa allora la strada la cambia…".

 _Cambiare strada…_

"A quanto pare l'hai cambiata la tua strada in nemmeno dieci giorni!".

La castellana chiusa nella torre d'avorio non s'arrendeva e rovesciava giù pece e olio bollente!

Hornett sorrise, dovette ammettere che chiunque avrebbe pensato lo stesso.

Alla fine non era riuscito a fare nessuna corte spietata a Madame Oscar François de Jarjayes perché lei era una donna che non meritava una corte spietata. Era una donna che se si fosse scoperta innamorata non avrebbe esitato a combattere per il proprio amore fino alla morte. Non aveva senso corteggiare una donna del genere. Lei aveva già fatto la sua scelta.

E da molto tempo…

Il proprio intervento ad altro non era servito che a rendere consapevole Madame Oscar François de Jarjayes della propria scelta.

Poi la stessa sorte era toccata a Donna Artemisia de La Tour.

Ora, che fossero state proprio le strade dei due pretendenti ad essersi incrociate…

"Alle volte ciò che noi pensiamo sia bene non è detto che il destino lo ammetta come tale e lo consenta. E' ammirevole lottare con tutte le proprie forze per un sogno ma lo è altrettanto avere l'intelligenza necessaria per comprendere che forse quello non è il sogno giusto…".

Joria indietreggiò. Joseph fece un passo verso di lei.

"Non osare!" – sibilò lei ch'evidentemente non era convinta.

"Non oserei mai! Il consenso di una donna innanzi tutto! E lei dev'essere la prima ad esserne certa! Se poi vorrà…".

"Non m'incanti Joseph! Prima rendi la tua presenza indispensabile e poi fuggi!?".

Lo sguardo scuro dell'altro s'illuminò, doveva farsi bastare le parole e cavare da quelle l'evoluzione d'un sentimento o la sua morte.

"Prima e dopo…" – sussurrò, un filo di voce a raccogliere un senso buono – "E…nel mezzo? E' forse accaduto altro in quella specie di terra di mezzo che non è un luogo e non è un'idea ma dove pure il cuore finisce per rifugiarsi suo malgrado e spesso senza nemmeno esserne consapevole?!".

Glielo chiese Sir Joseph Hornett ad Artemisia de La Tour mentre l'altra si stupiva d'essersi spinta così oltre.

"Non mi piacciono gli uomini che giocano con le parole di una donna!" – lo rimproverò severa.

"Nemmeno a me…ma le donne alle volte sanno essere talmente enigmatiche e io…io proprio non ci arrivo a comprenderle…le amo ma ammetto d'esser tardo in questo caso…soprattutto quando sono così coinvolto!".

Un altro passo, le braccia abbracciarono il corpo dell'altra che subito pensò a difendersi tentando di staccarsi.

Le mani si conficcarono negli avambracci…

Un altro passo ma nessuna parola, solo il respiro che s'era innalzato…

La stretta s'allentò, Joseph corse al ricciolo ribelle, sempre quello, che scostò con rispetto.

Il viso al viso…

Silenzio…

"Visto che le parole alle volte non servono?!" – sussurrò afferrando la testa, stringendola piano, tirandola a sé piano, avvicinando la bocca, accarezzando le labbra ostinatamente sigillate, mentre ascoltava l'ondeggiare del corpo che tentava di liberarsi e poi no, s'acquietava all'unisono con la bocca che s'apriva piano ed il respiro sussultava.

Si concesse il soffio d'un battito d'ali, la scintilla che attacca il legno arido e secco, il bagliore dell'ultimo sole morente.

Si concesse di stare lì e poi…

Si staccò l'inglese nello stesso istante in cui l'altra ricambiò il tocco.

Si fermò e rimase lì, vicinissimo, ad osservare gli occhi sgranati divenire fessure infuocate e livide e poi…

Si slacciò l'abbraccio.

Incredibile…

L'altra si ritrovò libera e fu in quell'istante che lo spazio ridivenne troppo grande e l'aria troppo fredda ed il tempo troppo impietoso da trascorrere soli.

Fu lei a fissarlo, fu lei a cacciare le mani dietro la nuca a tener ferma la testa, a premere perch'essa si piegasse un poco su di sé, che l'inglese era dannatamente alto e lei no era più piccola e anche se s'alzava sulle punte non ci arrivava a lambire la bocca.

Il consenso temuto, lei s'arrendeva e gli chiedeva di salvarla e così lui…

Anche lui chiedeva d'essere salvato da sé stesso, da ciò che era, dal mare divenuto troppo grande, dalle cabine che sapevano di sale divenute troppo piccole, dal vento salmastro divenuto troppo forte o troppo calmo.

Rimase lì il bacio, accarezzato, posseduto, lambito, furtivo, continuo, liscio…

Parlarono le bocche senza parole, in silenzio, ciascuno a combattere per guadagnare ancora un istante.

No, fu Sir Joseph Hornett a staccarsi, di nuovo, sorprendendo persino sé stesso, incredulo d'averlo fatto. Rimase lì a fissare Joria, incapace d'aprir bocca, incerto, che avrebbe voluto andare oltre, ma poi no, non l'avrebbe fatto, e non riusciva a comprenderlo.

Annuì...

"Perdonami…" – disse piano mentre scostava le braccia dell'altra dal collo e chiudeva le mani nelle mani e le riuniva avanti a sé e poi le abbandonava.

"Che…perché?" – chiese Joria incerta.

"Ero venuto a salutarti…".

"Perché?! Allora davvero sei un vigliacco!".

"Sì, lo sono davvero! Ho paura di non farmi bastare ciò che saresti disposta a concedermi…ho paura non sarebbe abbastanza per me. Hai amato un uomo…non lo dimentico e non voglio sminuire il tuo dolore…".

"Cosa vorresti allora?".

"Non questo! Non un fugace bacio d'addio perché pensi d'aver sofferto…perché pensi d'aver fallito e d'essere stata rifiutata e di non poter vivere da sola! Allora sarei io a diventare un ripiego!".

"Io non ti conosco…impareremo…".

"No! Non è così che funziona Joria! E' possibile certo che io col tempo imparerò a conoscere qual è il tuo fiore preferito e il tuo colore e cosa ti piaccia dipingere o mangiare o quale stagione dell'anno tu preferisca…ma non è questo che sei tu…e non è questo che voglio…e…permettimi…nemmeno tu vorresti solo questo!".

"E chi sarei allora io? E che cosa vorrei…".

"Tutto! Tu sei tutto!".

 _Tutto…_

Rimbombava nella testa l'appellativo.

Una quantità senza peso, senza forma, senza spazio…

Una qualità senza colore, gusto, suono, odore…

Ciò che è e ciò che non è…

Tutto.

Joria fu costretta a sedersi, il corpo non la reggeva più mentre gli occhi scesero al pavimento e le dita si costrinsero a raccogliere il vestito azzurro ch'era caduto. Prese a lisciare le pieghe, i polpastrelli saggiavano i rilievi di filo dorato e gl'intarsi di velluto.

Era di nuovo sola, Sir Joseph Hornett aveva mantenuto la parola e se n'era andato.

Le aveva augurato la buonanotte…

 _Tutto…_

Per un istante tutto parve confuso e l'istante dopo tutto chiaro.

La strada imboccata non era quella giusta ma poi s'era imbattuta in un altro sentiero che lambiva un altro sentiero ancora.

Pensò allora che sarebbe stato possibile metter piede su quella strada nuova per non rischiare di cadere nella voragine che s'era aperta nel cuore.

Solo un pensiero. Fulmine lontano a rischiarare la tempesta che si sfoga e muore sul mare…

La smania non si sarebbe acquietata finchè non avesse compreso appieno perché la strada che aveva imboccato era sbagliata.

S'era stata davvero lei a sbagliarsi o qualcuno le aveva sbarrato il cammino.

Voleva sapere. Non avrebbe mosso un passo finchè non avesse saputo…

Quando sarebbe tornata, chissà quando, avrebbe fatto visita a Lady Hannency che conosceva tutto delle monarchie d'Europa e delle aristocrazie che ci gravitavano intorno.

Una famiglia in particolare le interessava.

Una persona in particolare le interessava.

Si sarebbe portata dietro quel ritrattino, quello che per qualche tempo aveva pensato fosse Ganimede e che poi aveva compreso essere in realtà Rosalinda.

Si alzò, Joria, corse fuori dalla stanzetta, le dita strette al vestito celeste, le lacrime agli occhi e la bestia nel cuore…

 _§§§_

 _Parigi, febbraio 1790…_

"François!".

La voce era un poco debole ma la scelta se ne uscì decisa.

"Sei sicura?" – lo sguardo dell'uomo brillò al suono del nome presecelto.

"François Chatelet!" – ripetè poi quello scandendo le sillabe.

"Figlio di Monsieur Bernard Chatelet!" – proseguì Rosalie.

"Mi piace…sì…mi piace molto!" – annuì Monsieur Bernard Chatelet mentre accarezzava la guancia della moglie.

Rosalie chiuse gli occhi, era stanca.

"Un figlio…" – disse piano Bernard– "Mi hai fatto un grande dono…amore mio…".

Un respiro fondo…

L'altrà fissò il marito invocando una lieve correzione dell'assunto, che quello comprese. "Un dono…per entrambi…".

Non era necessario spiegare la ragione del quel nome. Entrambi la conoscevano bene.

"Ti lascio riposare adesso…".

Sorrise Rosalie mentre guardava il marito appropriarsi del fagotto di coperte che racchiudeva il bambino nato da poche ore.

"Dovresti avvertire Alain…" – suggerì lei – "E' passato spesso in questi giorni per sapere se tutto procedeva per il meglio…".

"Andrò appena posso…" – rispose l'altro, il tono basso, lo sguardo rapito al faccino che sbucava dalla coltre di lana.

Era freddo…

Parigi aveva ricevuto l'ennesimo colpo.

L'estate precedente, infuocata d'ideali, baionette, forche e solenni dichiarazioni, aveva lasciato posto a spasmodiche battaglie legali tra i delegati dell'Assemblea Nazionale, un inverno freddo, raffiche di vento gelide e pungenti, insinuate tra i vicoli zozzi e miserabili.

E mulini sempre più vuoti.

Strepiti quotidiani si sollevavano davanti alle panetterie, soldati in divisa comparivano all'improvviso e, come prima, caricavano i malcapitati che oltre a ritrovarsi senza nulla in pancia concludevano la giornata in cella di costrizione per vedere se almeno lì gli si fossero raffredati gl'intenti funesti.

Era cambiato poco e nulla dalla conquista della Bastiglia.

Così Bernard non aveva potuto far altro che appigliarsi a quella nuova realtà, un figlio, che diveniva un nuovo abitante di Parigi, dopo che la città s'era ripresa i tre più importanti del regno di Francia.

La voce di Bernard si spense, l'uomo era intento ad osservare i lineamenti del bambino, i suoni giungevano da lontano immerso com'era nell'espressione serena e soddisfatta del piccolo che, sazio, dormiva beatamente.

"Avrà avuto il suo bel daffare Alain!" – Rosalie si permise un sorriso, chiuse gli occhi, ripensò all'anno precedente – "Quando me lo sono visto comparire davanti casa ad inizio settembre…non credevo ai miei occhi!".

"Abbiamo sperato…" – sussurrò Bernard quasi stesse intonando una ninna nanna al bambino – "Che fosse finito tutto per il meglio…".

"Si sono ritrovati…Alain ci ha voluto rivelare solo questo…si sono ritrovati e sono partiti…ma dove erano diretti non ha voluto dircelo. Non sapremo mai! Sai…avrei voluto tenere il suo stemma…quello che lei s'è tolta…quel giorno…ma poi…poi ho preferito restituirlo a suo padre…".

"Non sarebbe stato prudente sapere altro…" – la redarguì Bernard – "Chi li cercava avrebbe potuto prendersela con chi li ha aiutati ed esigere di sapere che cosa è accaduto…e se parliamo anche loro saranno di nuovo in pericolo! Davvero vorrei sapere se sono vivi…vorrei che lo fossero…".

"Lei…".

Rosalie avrebbe voluto correre il rischio.

"Abbiamo un figlio adesso! Dobbiamo pensare anche a lui!" – sibilò Bernard rassegnato – "Lo sai vero che sta accadendo alle famiglie nobili? Hanno perso molti dei loro diritti…le terre e i beni vengono confiscati ogni giorno per finire nelle casse della Francia…per ripagare almeno in parte i torti che il popolo ha subito in secoli e secoli di privazioni ed umiliazioni! Molti nobilei hanno lasciato il paese, altre invece continuano a farsi la guerra tra loro, a combattersi per dichiararsi paladini della monarchia e stanare chi tra loro non è abbastanza realista! E chi non lo è abbastanza rischia di finire alla forca, tanto quanto quelli che alla forca ci vorrebbero spedire proprio i sostenitori del re!".

Pregi e difetti d'un mondo sospeso, terra di nessuno che tutti avrebbero voluto conquistare.

Una terra fatta di privilegi piuttosto che di materie prime…

"Vedi?" obiettò tristemente Rosalie – "Tutto questo non ti sembra assurdo? Che benefici abbiamo ricevuto finora?! Parigi è sempre affamata e la gente muore come prima…non lo so…".

"Sembra che ti dispiaccia?!" – Bernard interrogò la moglie severo – "Sembra che tu non creda che le confische saranno utili o che l'Assemblea non sarà capace di stabilire regole giuste per una società più equa!"

"Non mi dispiace quando ad esser requisite sono le terre di nobili che hanno vissuto alle spalle della povera gente..ma sai anche tu che i Jarjayes non erano così!".

" _Lei_ non era così! Solo lei!".

"Bernard! E' stata lei ad ospitarmi nella sua casa. Né suo padre né sua madre si sono opposti. Potevano mandarmi via ma non l'hanno fatto!".

Il tono s'era innalzato…

"Ascolta Rosalie…" – Bernard si sedette sul letto, s'appoggiò il fagotto nell'avambraccio, scostò la copertina, il neonato sbadigliò e fece un paio di bollicine sbruffando un mezzo starnuto.

Sorrise Bernard, gli pareva assurdo parlare di diritti e di nobili e di poveracci in quella situazione.

"I Jarjayes potevano anche essere diversi ma erano nobili come lo sono gli Orleans, i Polignac, i Germain…".

"Non puoi metterli tutti sullo stesso piano!".

"Non metto sullo stesso piano le persone! Io ci metto il sistema! Finchè esisterà una regola che dice che un uomo vale più di un altro o meno di un altro uomo solo perché il primo è nato in un castello o in un palazzo piuttosto che in un vicolo di Parigi, allora per me i nobili saranno tutti i uguali perché questa regola l'hanno stabilita loro e questa regola è un insulto per ogni essere che si dica umano. E i Jarjayes non fanno eccezione! Non sono gente malvagia, non si sono approfittati del loro rango ma non ci hanno nemmeno mai rinunciato! Lei si, solo lei l'ha fatto! Quindi per me era _lei_ ad essere diversa! Lei sola ha avuto il coraggio di abbandonare i privilegi che le derivavano dal suo cognome, solo lei ha ammesso che le persone sono uguali, spingendosi in quella terra che non appartiene più al passato anche se ancora non può dirsi nuova e mondata dalle miserie d'un tempo…".

"Perché parli al passato?" – l'interruppe Rosalie, lo sguardo sgranato come se l'altro sapesse qualcosa.

L'eloquio era inesorabilmente scivolato nel dubbio sulla sorte di chi se n'era andato, di chi non aveva lasciato alcuna traccia dietro di sé, quasi non fosse mai esistito.

"Perché dici che _era_ diversa!? Lei _è_ diversa! Lei è viva!".

"Lo spero…".

Rosalie prese a contorcerci per mettersi seduta. Era stanca ma voleva sapere…

"Sei andato a casa sua? Hai cercato qualcuno che potesse darci qualche informazione in più!? Alain ti ha fatto sapere…".

"Calmati! Non so nulla! Sua madre ha seguito la regina come dama di compagnia…mentre suo padre…da quello che so ha mantenuto la sua carica di generale…in fondo è comprensibile…Jarjayes era e restarà sempre uno dei più ferventi sudditi di Luigi XVI…per il momento sono ancora una delle famiglie più in vista e più vicine alla monarchia! Nonostante ciò che è accaduto alla Bastiglia!".

Silenzio…

Lo sgocciolio dell'acqua lavava i pensieri…

"Ecco perché non posso espormi più di tanto con i Jarjayes! Quella famiglia appoggerà sempre i sovrani…".

"E' grazie alla famiglia reale se lei si è salvata Bernard! Tu dici che _lei_ è diversa da tutti i nobili…ma dovresti essere riconoscente alla regina…".

L'altro serrò il respiro, no, essere riconoscente alla regina, quello non sarebbe mai accaduto.

"E' vero…i sovrani non hanno condannato il gesto del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia! Ma se fosse stato per avere dalla loro parte quella famiglia!? La regina ha necessità d'avere più appoggi possibili. Il Generale Jarjayes infatti non si è mai allontanato…".

"Non la troveranno!" – recriminò Rosalie, la voce asciutta ma spezzata. L'affondo non c'entrava nulla però sferzava il pensiero di rinnegare il passato, l'affetto ricevuto dalla famiglia Jarjayes ed il fulgido incontro con la regina che ora era l'ombra di sé stessa.

Il marito, il Giornalista Bernard Chatelet, scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso della moglie. Le sorrise rincuorandola.

Omise Bernard Chatelet di raccontare alla moglie che c'era ancora, dopo tanto tempo, chi chiedeva informazioni sull'ex Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia. Parole buttate là, accenni vaghi, sprezzanti o semplicemente curiosi. I

I muri avevano orecchie…

Magari si chiedeva di sapere solo per comprendere chi fosse stato ad aiutare quella donna, chi avesse simpatizzato per lei. Anche quelli sarebbero passati per realisti…

Per assurdo che fosse, tutto faceva intendere che lei fosse ancora viva, che non aveva senso cercare qualcuno che s'ammetteva fosse morto.

Da qualche tempo pareva che davvero la curiosità si fosse spenta. Il giornalista lungi dal sentirsi rinfrancato, s'era messo in testa ch'era perché davvero non fosse più necessario saper nulla di lei, perché lei…

Bernard si costrinse a tornare alla realtà che di congetture e ragionamenti già si viveva quotidianamente alle Tuileries dove Re e Assemblea Nazionale, dopo che anche questa s'era risolta a trasferirsi a Parigi, si dividevano degnamente gli spazi e le redini del potere.

"Alain mi ha detto che i turni di guardia sono abbastanza pesanti…i soldati devono tenere a bada tutta la gente che vorrebbe entrare a tutti i costi alle Tuileries...già ci sono _le tricoteurs_ che fanno la fila tutti i giorni per assistere alle sedute…" – sorrise piano Bernard, il dito tornò a scorrere alla guancia paffuta del neonato.

Il quadretto sereno cozzava con la durezza dei discorsi - "Adesso che il re vive a Parigi pare che tutti si mettano in fila per vederlo…e rendergli omaggio! La popolarità di Luigi XVI non mai stata così alta!".

Il tono di voce s'abbassò, il piccolo aveva sbadigliato…

Non voleva che si svegliasse.

"Già…e il re quando può… parla con tutti…" – proseguì Rosalie malinconica – "L'altro giorno m'ero permessa di portare dei fiori a Sua Maestà la Regina che però era indisposta. Forse aveva preso freddo…così mi avevano detto…quel palazzo sta cadendo a pezzi…è pieno di spifferi…".

Bernard sgranò gli occhi fissando Rosalie con aria di rimprovero.

L'altra non gliel'aveva raccontata quella storia, forse perché lui non aveva mai nascosto la propria avversione verso i sovrani, in special modo proprio la regina che tutti, lui compreso, additavano come la rovina della Francia.

Che fosse una donna di buon cuore non aveva dubbio ma era stato proprio quel buon cuore ad aver messo in ginocchio un intero paese, la generosità mal riposta nelle avide mani d'arrivisti che avevano finito per erodere le già esigue risorse della Francia fin nelle radici.

"Sei stata alle Tuileries?" – contestò – "Nel tuo stato?".

"Speravo di vedere Alain…m'avevano detto che non c'era…gli avevano concesso un giorno di licenza…".

"Anche lui avrà parecchio da fare…aveva perso la madre e la sorella e in un istante si è ritrovato con una nuova famiglia!".

"E per fortuna ch'è andata così!" – a Rosalie brillavano gli occhi – "Una giovane assolutamente fuori dal comune! Molto forte, combattiva…s'è subito data da fare per cercarsi un lavoro…e così anche il fratello…che tipo! Capelli rossi e occhi azzurri come il cielo. Sono così gl'irlandesi!".

"E perché non sei tornata indietro?" – chiese Bernard – "Lo sai che attorno al palazzo gira gente d'ogni genere…poteva essere pericoloso…e poi ci sono buche…e ghiaccio…".

Buche e ghiaccio c'entravano relativamente…

"Smettila Bernard! Avevo trovato delle bellissime rose al mercato…erano già aperte…le avrebbero buttate e così ho immaginato che avrebbero fatto piacere a Sua Maestà! Alla regina sono sempre piaciute le rose…".

"Rosalie! Stai parlando come se fosse tutto come un tempo! La regina non vive più a Versailles!".

"E' una donna gentile…è spaventata…io…".

Lo sguardo del giornalista si rabbuiò. La moglie era troppo sensibile.

Per quanto la popolarità di Luigi XVI avesse subito un'impennata da quando quello era stato portato di peso a Parigi, quella della regina era definitivamente crollata.

Si andava verso tempi oscuri. Non era bene mostrar simpatia per una donna che aveva dilapidato un'enorme fortuna in banchetti, vestiti, gioielli.

Persino portare fiori alla sovrana avrebbe potuto rappresentare una sorta di consenso alla persona di Maria Antonietta. Non sarebbe stato possibile spiegare la cosa solo con la sensibilità d'una popolana verso una regina.

"Non cambierai mai!" – la redarguì.

"Lo so…" – si giustificò Rosalie risentita – "Tu non vedi le persone ma…come hai detto…il sistema! Io invece vedo le persone…vedo una famiglia…".

"Hanno affamato un intero popolo! Non ci pensi a _tutte_ quelle persone! Tu sei stata una di loro!".

"E sia! Ho visto un uomo ch'è sempre stato di animo onesto e schivo…credo che nemmeno si sia reso conto di ciò che gli accadeva intorno!".

"E questo lo chiami essere un buon re!? Regnare in modo sbagliato o permettere ad altri di governare in modo sbagliato per me è lo stesso!".

La mascella serrata, Rosalie scostò lo sguardo. Bernard comprese d'aver esagerato ma il pericolo era davvero incombente e voleva che la moglie se ne rendesse conto. No, l'altra pareva ancora lontana dall'immaginarsi il tetro futuro.

"Ho lasciato i fiori ad una dama di compagnia…una delle poche che sono ancora lì…Madame Jarjayes non l'ho vista però…".

Le parole si persero inghiottite dalla visione terrea.

Un respiro fondo fu l'unico rimprovero che Bernard si permise di riservare alla moglie.

Rosalie era una giovane di buon cuore, non era possibile impedire alla pietà di stare rinchiusa entro un recinto, altrimenti non si sarebbe chiamata pietà.

"Ovviamente…ci ho messo un po' ad uscire…camminavo piano…ero già arrivata in fondo alle scale quando mi sono sentita chiamare. Mi sono voltata…era Monsieur Le Roi…m'ha raggiunto e m'ha ringraziato da dietro la cancellata. Mi ha sorriso augurandomi ogni bene per il mio bambino…mi si è stretto il cuore…non penso che ricordasse quando tanti anni fa sono stata a Versailles… o forse…quando la sua famiglia è venuta a stare al palazzo, a Parigi, io mi sono offerta di aiutarli con i vestiti…forse di quello s'è ricordato…o forse è stato per via del figlio che ha perduto…".

Lo sguardo si perse andando alla finestra.

Fuori nevicava fitto.

Rosalie aveva sempre visto le persone e non il sistema come invece diceva di fare Bernard.

Rosalie non poteva condannare persone gentili.

Guardò Bernard…

"Stringi tra le braccia tuo figlio…che cosa faresti se un giorno gli accadesse qualcosa di terribile!?" – chiese sperando di convincerlo ad ammorbidire il giudizio.

Il respiro si perse, le lacrime rimasero impigliate nella gola.

La visione della famiglia reale, odiata e disprezzata per l'ostentata ricchezza e ridotta a poco più che ad una famigliola in ostaggio d'un popolo ignorante che voleva tutto, salvare il re ed al tempo stesso disfarsi della monarchia, stringeva il cuore.

"E tu cosa faresti se un giorno non fossi più in grado di dar da mangiare a tuo figlio e sapessi che da qualche parte nel tuo paese c'è gente che getta pane e carne e frutta e tutto ciò che non gli serve? Saresti della stessa opinione!?".

S'era in una terra di mezzo…

La ragione stava a metà…

Ad esser buonisti si rischiava di passare per monarchici e di quei tempi non era proprio il caso di manifestarsi compassionevoli verso il re e soprattutto verso la regina.

L'austriaca…

"Sai…si pensa ad un'altra forma di governo…" – riprese Bernard.

"Cosa…e…quale?".

"Una _res publica_!".

"Una…che…res…cosa significa?".

Bernard tornò ad osservare il figlio, l'indice accarezzò la guancia paffuta e calda.

Quello dormiva profondamente e si lasciò vezzeggiare. Pareva una bambola.

Anche per lui adesso Bernard avrebbe dovuto combattere.

"Repubblica…il governo del popolo!".

Rosalie si stupì. Per sua fortuna, i pochi anni di studio che la permanenza dai Jarjayes le aveva concesso erano rimasti impressi. Forse il significato complesso del termine non era del tutto chiaro, ma quello più immediato e limpido s'espanse nel ventre e nella testa come un'onda che s'infrange contro le rocce facendo tremare il terreno.

"E il re?" – chiese, il respiro in gola.

"Credo che per il re non ci sarà nessun ruolo…o il sovrano accetterà di sottomettersi alla Costituzione…oppure…".

"Forse…" – accennò lei – "Potrebbe essere esiliato?!".

"Non lo so…i sovrani non stanno passando un bel momento!" – concluse Bernard intuendo dove voleva andare a parare l'altra – "La regina ha perduto anche il fratello. L'Imperatore Giuseppe è morto una settimana fa in Austria…qualcuno dice che Maria Antonietta contasse sul suo appoggio per fuggire dalla Francia…se non addirittura spingere perché i sovrani stranieri si fossero alleati in una coalizione contro l'Assemblea…contro la Rivoluzione…".

"Non è certo!" – obiettò Rosalie che ostinatamente provava a difendere la figura della sovrana, che in fondo lei l'aveva conosciuta e l'aveva trovata gentile e bellissima.

E così era inimmaginabile il pensiero che quella donna si fossa macchiata degli orribili crimini di cui veniva accusata.

Ma forse il crimine più grave era semplicemente quello d'essere regina.

Forse sarebbe bastato non essere più regina…

No, era impossibile. I sovrani s'erano dimostrati sorprendentemente e pervicacemente decisi a difendere il loro status, i loro poteri, l'intangibilità della monarchia.

Rosalie fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi.

Nessuno avrebbe fatto un passo indietro…

Chi avesse perduto quella battaglia non ne sarebbe uscito solo sconfitto, non avrebbe perduto solo il suo status ed i suoi poteri.

La giovane corse agli occhi del marito, tese le braccia per riavere a sé il fagottino e stringersi a quello, aggrapparsi alla nuova vita di fronte alla visione di morte che s'affacciava, per ora solo alla mente.

Un respiro fondo…

"Sembra che il nuovo imperatore sarà un altro fratello della regina…Pietro Leopoldo…" – spiegò Bernard, più a sé stesso che all'altra, che Rosalie non aveva idea di chi fossero tali persone – "Adesso è Granduca in Toscana…".

L'altra non rispose, immersa nel viso del neonato.

"E laggiù ci finirà il nipote della regina, il figlio di Pietro Leopoldo…Ferdinando…quindi forse…non è detto che i sovrani si ritroveranno senza appoggi…".

Silenzio…

"Ma finora nessuna testa coronata ha risposto ai loro appelli pubblici o segreti…pare che nessuno voglia mettersi dalla loro parte e quindi contro la Rivoluzione…Giuseppe e Maria Antonietta non hanno mai avuto grande stima reciproca e credo che così sarà anche col nuovo imperatore…".

Rosalie non parlava più.

Bernard comprese che quelle parole non interessavano la moglie o forse, molto più semplicemente, una povera cittadina di Parigi che aveva appena partorito un figlio e che lavorava al mercato, moglie d'un giornalista conosciuto per essere uno dei collaboratori di Monsieur Robespierre, non avrebbe saputo che farsene di quelle notizie, né avrebbe potuto far nulla per cambiare le cose.

"Devi dire ad Alain di passare…forse è meglio che venga quì…" – esordì Rosalie dopo essere rimasta in silenzio ad assaggiare il respiro lieve del neonato – "Potrò dargli alcuni consigli per il suo matrimonio…".

"Sì! Forse farò così! Quel bellimbusto! Avrei detto che sarebbe rimasto scapolo per il resto della sua vita…".

"Anch'io l'avevo pensato…" – sorrise Rosalie – "Tu che sei tanto bravo…non t'eri accorto di nulla…".

Bernard si ritrovò spiazzato…

"Di che avrei dovuto accorgermi?".

L'altra rise piano: "Gli uomini! Ecco…il mio riverito marito e stimato giornalista non ha buon spirito d'osservazione per certi accidenti della vita!".

"Rosalie! Ma di che stai parlando!?".

Era sorpreso Bernard di non aver compreso…

"Credo che Alain…credo che lui si fosse innamorato di...lei…".

"Di…" – occhi sgranati, Bernard s'irrigidì, negando con la testa.

"Puoi non credermi…" – annuì Rosalie, sorrisetto complice – "Ma ti assicuro ch'è così…m'ero accorta di come la guardava…non certo come un soldato guarda il proprio comandante…".

"Vuoi dire che…".

Fu Rosalie a correre con gli occhi fuori dalla finestra.

I fiocchi larghi ed asciutti e copiosi impedivano di vedere fuori: "Alain è tornato a Parigi. Questo mi dice che l'ha lasciata andare. Non sarebbe mai accaduto se non avesse stabilito di rinunciare a lei perché lei potesse seguire il suo destino…questo mi fa sperare che lei adesso sia al sicuro…".

"Non avevo capito…".

"Certo…come vedi Bernard…non ci sono solo _i sistemi_ come dici tu a regolare il destino delle persone…c'è il cuore…".

"La ragione e…".

"E i sentimenti!".

"Vado a cercare Alain, gli darò la bella notizia…e quando ti sarai ripresa festeggeremo…e prepareremo le sue nozze! Sarà una bella primavera!".

"Mi raccomando digli che il nome…".

"Credo che lo capirà da solo e non s'offenderà!" – sorrise Bernard infilandosi il mantello e scomparendo dall'uscio di casa.

Era freddo a Parigi quell'inverno…

Era terribilmente freddo.

 _§§§_

"Maman…ho freddo!".

"Adesso vedremo di farci portare altra legna Loius Charles…".

Maria Antonietta si alzò stancamente dalla poltrocina piazzata davanti al fuoco che languiva nel camino. Avvolta in uno scialle ruvido e spesso, uno dei pochi che aveva recuperato dai vestiti che le era stato consentito di portare da Versailles, la regina tentò di richiamare l'attenzione di una delle dame di compagnia, le poche che avevano deciso di restare al suo fianco.

Una in particolare…

"Madame…Jarjayes…".

L'altra s'avvicinò, nemmeno la fece parlare, nemmeno le diede il tempo di chiedere.

"Ho già provveduto ad inviare una formale lettera di protesta all'incaricato dell'approvvigionamento della legna, maestà…".

La regina non fu stupita più di tanto.

Conosceva Marguerite da quando era giunta in Francia, lei Delfina promessa sposa del futuro re.

E Madame Jarjayes aveva visto appannato il proprio silenzioso ruolo solo quando la Contessa di Polignac aveva avuto la meglio su tutte le altre dame di compagnia, monopolizzando l'attenzione e le risorse di Maria Antonietta che aveva saputo sfruttare facendosi intestare castelli e terre e cavalli in cambio della compagnia alla regina a Versailles, costosa e necessariamente all'altezza degli obiettivi che l'esosa contessa s'era imposta di raggiungere.

Poi Madame Polignac s'era allontanata da Antonietta, preoccupata di non subire le conseguenze funeste d'una manifestazione di simpatia verso la sovrana.

La regina non aveva più il potere d'un tempo. La regina non serviva più…

Madame Jarjayes no, lei era rimasta lì, al fianco dell'altra, consapevole che l'altra aveva salvato la vita alla figlia, una figlia che aveva salutato tanti mesi prima e che non sapeva neppure se avrebbe mai più rivisto. Non sapeva neppure se fosse ancora viva. Il marito non aveva rivelato nulla.

Madame Jarjayes aveva sofferto in silenzio, giorno dopo giorno, incapace d'accettare le scelte del consorte, chiusa nell'impossibilità di avere voce sulla propria sorte e dunque sempre più distante dalle azioni e dai silenzi del marito.

S'erano allontanati lei ed Augustin…

Maria Antonietta annuì, grata delle premure dell'altra.

"Vogliamo ritirarci per pregare un poco?" – chiese la regina, la coroncina di pietre chiare penzolava dalle mani, unico bagliore a risaltare sull'abito rigorosamente nero, in segno di lutto per la morte del fratello Giuseppe.

Faceva freddo a Parigi quell'inverno.

Un inverno che pareva non sarebbe mai terminato.

"Preghiamo insieme madame…" – esordì Maria Antonietta – "Preghiamo per coloro che ci hanno lasciato e per quelli di cui non abbiamo più notizie…".

Marguerite Jarjayes corse agli occhi della sovrana. Nomi non se ne potevano pronunciare ma il pensiero ai cari di ciascuna famiglia, quello, nessuna assemblea, nessun pericolo, nessuna regola di prudenza avrebbero mai impedito d'afacciarsi nella mente e nel cuore delle due donne.

Annuì Marguerite Jarjayes, pensò alla figlia, quella figlia ch'era stata cresciuta in maniera diversa e che era diversa e che tale sarebbe stata anche in quel frangente.

Pregò che fosse viva e si disse grata che lei non fosse più lì, a Parigi, in quell'inverno duro e spietato che metteva ogni uomo e ogni donna di fronte a scelte assolutamente dolorose e definitive.

Se lei fosse stata lì, si sarebbe ritrovata dilaniata tra gl'ideali di giustizia che pure in tanti faticavano ad intravedere nell'ordinaria misera che stringeva il paese e la dedizione verso coloro che lei aveva servito per anni e - non aveva dubbi Madame Jarjayes - amato nonostante la pessima fama ch'esse avevano suscitato attorno a sé.

Dilaniata…

Così sarebbe vissuta Oscar François de Jarjayes in quella specie di terra di mezzo, colma dei ricordi del passato ed incerta sul futuro.

Non sapeva nemmeno s'era ancora viva…

 _§§§_

 _Fuoco…_

 _Fuoco rovente…_

Una falena…

Sbatte sgraziata le pesanti ali polverose, spesse, grigie e marroni.

Sbatte contro il vetro…

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

Si ostina a cercare il richiamo della luce della candela, non s'accorge ch'è solo il riflesso sul vetro.

Stupida…

 _Era così anche là sotto…_

 _Le falene comparivano all'improvviso, prendevano a danzare attorno alle lanterne cieche tentando di raggiungerle, accecate dalla luce, inconsapevoli del calore che presto avrebbe incenerito le ali._

 _Lui allora si metteva lì, sguardo feroce…_

 _Diceva ch'erano le anime dei morti che non si rassegnavano ad essere inghiottite dall'Inferno e allora ritornavano su dagl'Inferi, su, a cercare la luce, una luce qualsiasi, pur di non vagare per l'eternità nel buio._

 _Diceva che bisognava provvedere, lo diceva ridendo…_

 _Sghignazzava, t'aveva sempre fatto paura._

 _Ti costringeva a guardare…_

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Le dita a pinze, un guizzo e le catturava, stringendo salde le ali…_

 _Era così che si doveva fare, la sfida era quella._

 _Poi pigliava un amo, c'infilzava il corpo grasso, ce lo ficcava dentro, quelle erano ancora vive, si dimenavano, si contorcevano…_

 _Ma tanto lui diceva ch'erano già accecate, la luce l'avevano già trovata e non avevano necessità d'altro._

 _Bisognava rispedirle là da dov'erano venute, le dannate anime…_

 _All'Inferno._

 _E diceva che a questo ci dovevano pensare i demoni…_

 _Lui era un demone._

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Le ali impazzite spargevano l'ultima polvere…_

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Le avvicinava al fuoco della candela._

 _Una fiamma bianca, odore acre di carne bruciata…_

 _La falena bruciava…_

 _Lui rideva…_

 _No, tu ti ficcavi nell'angolo buio, giù nella sentina._

 _Dovevi fare piano che sennò lui se ne accorgeva e ti tirava fuori e t'obbligava a…_

Un brivido, la smania di liberarsi dalle braccia che l'afferravano, orrendo ricordo impresso sulla pelle, impasto di sudore, urina, sabbia marcia, sperma…

Il sapore disgustoso nella bocca…

Un grido…

Nessuna voce…

 _Apri gli occhi._

 _Grida…_

 _Non hai voce, nessuno può sentirti!_

 _Sei solo, sei rimasto solo._

 _Oggi, Joseph e Scarlett se ne sono andati, sono tornati a casa. I loro genitori sono arrivati questo pomeriggio._

 _Non lo sapevi, nessuno lo sapeva. Anche maman e papà sono rimasti stupiti ma tutti parevano felici._

 _Joseph s'è messo a piangere e non voleva più scendere dalle braccia di sua madre._

 _Scarlett, anche lei era felice, ma era anche triste che un poco le dispiaceva d'andarsene._

 _Anche tu alla fine eri felice per loro e anche tu eri triste._

 _Sei rimasto solo._

 _I loro genitori hanno detto che dovranno abitare a Firenze, per qualche tempo._

 _Un giorno arriverà un nuovo Granduca e il padre di Joseph deve preparare tutto perché sia accolto con tutti gli onori._

 _Così hanno detto…_

 _Chissà cosa sono questi onori?_

 _Forse dei frutti da mangiare oppure dei vestiti adatti ad un granduca!?_

 _Tu ci sei stato a Firenze con papà, eri arrivato da pochi giorni. Te la ricordi quella stanza piena di pietre e polveri e pestelli?_

 _E' stato lì, a Firenze, che hai perso il tuo disegno, quello che avevi fatto per maman…_

 _Era lei. Avevi provato a disegnarla perché un poco ti mancava._

 _Non l'hai più trovato._

 _Maman ha detto che tutti i tuoi disegni sono bellissimi._

 _Papà ti ha regalato una specie di cartellina che odora di cuoio, ti piace quell'odore, sa di libri e di lettere…_

 _Ci hai messo i disegni e maman ti ha detto che un giorno sarebbero diventati i tuoi ricordi._

 _Anche madame, Joria, ha detto la stessa cosa. Mi ha chiesto di fare dei disegni di maman e che li avrebbe fatti vedere alle sue amiche perché sono bellissimi._

 _Anche madame se n'è andata, assieme ad Ambrose._

 _Se ne sono andati tutti…_

 _Sei rimasto solo._

 _Chissà com'è fatto un granduca?_

 _Sarà più alto o più basso di papà o di Sir Hornett?_

 _Avrà la pelle scura come Ismael?_

 _Anche loro se ne sono andati e tu sei rimasto solo._

 _Mi hanno detto che tutti ritorneranno._

 _Lo speri, hai paura di restare solo._

 _Maman ha detto che quando Scarlett e Joseph torneranno, continueremo tutti a studiare assieme e che i libri e i fogli e i loro compiti staranno lì, al posto che hanno occupato fino ad oggi nella sala dello studio._

 _Eri triste ma poi hai capito ch'era giusto così. I bambini hanno bisogno d'una mamma e d'un papà._

 _Anche tu sei stato felice di avere finalmenteun papà ed una mamma._

 _Papà e maman…_

 _Maman è così bella…_

 _Anche madame è bella ma maman lo è di più._

 _E poi adesso non piange più e cammina più piano…_

 _Non è come prima ch'era sempre triste e…_

 _Adesso ti abbraccia stretto, anche se t'ha chiesto d'esser un poco più prudente quando sei tu ad abbracciarla. Non puoi più saltarle al collo…_

 _Le hai chiesto perché…_

 _Ti ha detto che presto sarebbe arrivato un nuovo bambino nella nostra casa. O una bambina, ancora non si sa._

 _Davvero…_

 _E chi lo porterà?_

 _Gliel'hai chiesto e maman ha sorriso._

 _E possiamo scegliere?_

 _Sì, hai preso la sua mano e dentro ci hai scritto che a te sarebbe piaciuto avere un bambino per casa, una bambina no…_

 _Beh, di meno…_

 _Con un maschio ci puoi giocare, te lo puoi portare ovunque…_

 _Le bambine invece stanno lì, schizzinose, sempre a dirti di stare attento a non sporcarle, a non scompigliar loro i ricci, a non rompere le loro stupide bambole._

 _Beh, però Scarlett e Ambrose sono diverse._

 _Hanno i ricci ma corrono come due maschi…_

 _Maman ha sorriso e papà s'è avvicinato._

 _Maman t'ha preso la mano e l'ha messa sulla sua pancia._

 _Lui, o lei, è già qui, qui dentro, ha detto!_

 _Ti prende in giro!_

 _L'hai guardata storto, ti prende in giro!_

 _Come fa a starci un bambino dentro una pancia?_

 _E chi ce l'ha messo?_

 _No…_

 _Non ci credi ma lei è così bella che alla fine ci devi credere…_

 _Le hai chiesto se un poco potrà essere anche tuo…_

 _Maman ha detto di sì, che sarà tuo, potrà essere un fratello per te oppure una sorella…_

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Hai aperto la finestra, la falena è entrata, sbatte le ali impazzita e sgraziata._

 _Disegna strane ombre sulla parete, quell'anima non ne vuole sapere di ritornare giù, all'Inferno._

 _L'afferri, riesci a prenderla…_

 _La osservi, si dimena, si contorce, è già accecata._

 _E' tua, puoi farci ciò che vuoi…_

 _L'avvicini alla fiamma…_

 _E' tua, è anche un poco tua, quindi puoi decidere per lei…_

 _Torna all'Inferno…_

Un gesto di stizza…

 _Tu non sei come lui…_

Aprì la finestra Martin, di colpo, le dita s'aprirono lasciando libera la farfalla, disorientata, che sparì nella notte scura e profumata.

 _Tu non sei come lui…_

 _Perché adesso ti pare di vedere acqua sul pavimento?_

 _Ti sembra d'essere tornato giù, dentro la pancia della nave._

 _Maman…_

 _Devi vederla, non puoi essere finito di nuovo là sotto._

 _Maman…_

 _Devi fare piano…_

 _Adesso lei dorme in un'altra stanza. Papà ha detto che nella vecchia camera ci vuole fare il suo studio così ora maman sta da un'altra parte. Ma poi non starà più nemmeno lì, la stanno dipingendo quella stanza laggiù, in fondo…_

 _E' bella perché da lì si vede il mare._

 _Entri…_

 _Fai piano…_

 _Maman?_

 _No, sta dormendo. E' buio, appoggi la candela…_

 _Scosti la tenda leggera…_

 _Papà dice ch'è per le zanzare che potrebbero far male al bambino._

 _Ma se quel bambino è dentro la pancia come fa una zanzara a fargli male?_

 _Guardala…_

 _Sta dormendo._

 _Fai piano, sali sul letto…_

 _Ti stendi…_

 _Guardi maman, anche lei è tua, anche se è più di papà, ma va bene così, lui è un bravo papà ed è giusto che lei sia soprattutto sua._

 _Però…_

 _Appoggi la mano sulla pancia._

 _Ascolti…_

 _Sì, adesso ti sembra di sentirlo, quel bambino di cui ti hanno detto papà e maman._

 _Vorresti dirgli qualcosa ma non puoi parlare._

 _Quando arriverà gl'insegnerai i tuoi segni, gl'insegnerai a parlare con le mani e chissà se lui ti parlerà?_

 _Lui…_

 _Sarà un bambino e sarà tuo._

 _Chissà perché maman ha detto che ci vorrà ancora qualche mese per sapere che faccia avrà e se sarà un bambino o una bambina._

 _Se lui è già qui!?_

 _Lo dovrebbero già sapere._

 _Però sarà bello perché quel bambino sarà anche un po' tuo, sì, così t'ha detto maman…_

53


	55. Respiro

_**Respiro…**_

 _Ricorderai d'avermi atteso tanto e avrai negli occhi un rapido sorriso_

 _Marzo 1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

 _Un passo…_

Manto di brina ghiacciata…

Campi arati e spogli, tonalità brillanti e morbide…

S'intravedevano, tra le zolle marroni, file precise di geometrico verde, intenso e giovane.

L'inverno non voleva cedere il passo alla primavera ma il sole brillava scintillante e tiepido ad asciugare rugiada e lacrime.

Il sentierino s'inerpicava, nastro spesso e chiaro a bordare la collinetta, fin sulla sommità, dove la carrozza era attesa alla chiesetta, mura grigie e rosse protette da un salice ancora spoglio e da quattro soldati dall'uniforme verde scuro, un poco scompigliati dal vento notturno.

Nel paesaggio ocra e bianco e giallo e senape spuntò la tinta azzurro chiaro del broccato ricamato di finissimi fiorellini bianchi. La stoffa ondeggiava sospinta dal litigioso venticello che portava con sé l'alito salmastro del mare.

Il broccato era giunto da Firenze accompagnato dal biglietto della Contessa Rudolf che si riprometteva di giungere in tempo, avendo fatto espressa richiesta d'essere avvertita quando l'insegnante dei propri figli avrebbe deciso di sposarsi.

Martin, Scarlett, Joseph, Ivi e Gregorio erano lì, appiccicati l'uno all'altra, fiato sospeso nell'esiguo spazio della chiesetta, in attesa dell'ordine di Padre Erasmo di porgere il cestino di fiori dov'erano stati riposti gli anelli donati da Madame Jarjayes.

Nella chiesa non c'entravano che poche altre persone, i Conti Rudolf, Donna Lari e suo figlio…

L'energumeno s'era messo seduto sotto il salice, ad osservare la chiesetta, custode dell'altare d'un re che non era il suo e che per lui aveva un altro nome, ma che in fondo, a pensarci bene, poteva anche essere lo stesso.

Sir Joseph Hornett era soddisfatto d'esser riuscito a tornare in tempo. S'era avvicinato alla carrozza quando quella s'era fermata e s'era riservato l'onore d'aprire la porticina e tendere la mano ed aiutare la sposa a scendere e quella era rimasta lì sorpresa.

"Come…stai?" – chiese, lo sguardo lieve all'ingresso della chiesetta.

"Adesso sto bene!" – annuì l'altro, lo sguardo, l'ultimo che si sarebbe concesso, alla figura ch'era scesa dalla carrozza.

Oscar aveva fissato Sir Joseph Hornett, che l'ultimo scontro s'era concluso senza parole, forse perché null'altro tra loro sarebbe stato possibile dire.

Un istante…

"Sono felice per te!" – sorrise l'inglese – "Era tempo di onorare le tue scelte…nulla di più bello posso augurarti perché so per certo che questo è ciò che di più bello avresti potuto scegliere…sarai felice…".

"E tu…adesso…".

Oscar avrebbe voluto chiedere e sapere, se non altro perché Sir Joseph Hornett, con drammatica praticità aveva scosso i sentimenti, li aveva messi alla prova e, alla fine, ne aveva rivelato la solidità. Nulla si poteva rinnegare del passato, nemmeno la burrascosa parte recitata dall'inglese.

I modi spicci non si smentirono.

"Non sarà un percorso facile…a te non l'ho mai detto che mi piacciono le donne…".

"Cosa…" – discorso sorprendente e buffo per un simile momento.

Lo squadrò incredula.

"Non te l'ho detto perché da quando ti ho incontrata nessun'altra donna m'interessava più…".

"Joseph…".

"Tutto mi ha condotto qui. Anche tu mi hai condotto verso il sentiero che ho imboccato…".

"Una nuova strada…".

"Spero di non essere solo in questo cammino…spero che la mia regina vorrà combattere al mio fianco…".

Il vento prese a scompigliare acconciatura e vestito, Donna Lari s'intromise nella strana conversazione, sostenendo che lì fuori nessuno si sarebbe preso la briga di sposare nessuno.

"Perdonate…" – mormorò Sir Joseph Hornett, affidando la mano della sposa a quella del testimone Cristiano Simon – "Ti auguro davvero di essere felice!".

Oscar annuì, lo stupore che sollevava cuore e respiro era rivolto altrove. Si avviò imboccando la piccola scalinata della chiesa.

 _Un passo…_

Crepitare silenzioso d'un laghetto di candele…

Flebili fiammelle ritte…

Lieve mormorio, facce stupite, silenziose…

 _Un passo…_

Un istante, per aggiustare il vestito, la stoffa ricade morbida sugli scalini della chiesetta.

Il vento respira aria salmastra e selvatica.

Il vento s'insinua attraverso rami di gemme e pinete resinose…

 _Un altro passo…_

 _Perché t'innamorasti di Fersen?_

 _Perché questa domanda? Proprio adesso?_

Forse era giusto dare e avere le risposte, innanzi tutto a sé stessi.

Camminavano assieme, sulla riva del mare, nel tramonto, i piedi affondavano nella rena scura bagnata d'indaco e carminio.

Mancavano pochi giorni al matrimonio.

Lei doveva sapere. Solo non poteva sapere che alla sua domanda, lui avrebbe risposto con un'altra domanda.

Le dita chiuse nelle dita, le ombre lunghe vicine, alle spalle…

"Vorrei sapere…" – aveva esordito lei.

Silenzio, tacito invito a proseguire.

Nella calma della sera era sgorgata la richiesta.

"Hai definito la mia scelta di avvicinarmi a te un ripiego…".

"Ero arrabbiato…" – s'era schernito André bloccandosi, sprofondato nelle dannate parole. Davvero aveva sperato che le fossero sfuggite, ma forse gliele aveva sbattute in faccia così tante volte, e forse no, quelle parole sarebbe bastato pronunciarle anche una volta sola, e davvero parole del genere avrebbero ferito più d'una lama d'acciaio battuto e ribattuto, anche sfiorando la pelle una volta sola.

Oscar s'era fermata, una mano sulla pancia e l'altra al viso di lui, per scostare i capelli scomposti dal vento.

"Eri arrabbiato…lo capisco…ma la tua è stata una contestazione precisa. L'hai pensato…pensi davvero che io abbia accettato il tuo amore non avendo…un'alternativa!? Perch'ero stata rifiutata? Perché avevo deciso di lasciare l'uniforme e rinunciare al mio titolo…oppure…".

Feriva quella precisazione.

André s'era risolto ad appoggiare le dita sulla bocca di lei: No! Basta! Te l'ho detto!

Lui aveva negato. A lei non era bastato.

"Voglio che tu spieghi quelle parole…se le hai pensate, se me le hai dette, significa ch'esse hanno avuto pregio di annidarsi nel cuore o nella testa…non lo so…ma voglio sapere…".

André s'era arreso. Lei era testarda ma la gravità dell'affermazione meritava una spiegazione.

Parole ch'erano divenute macigni per sé e per lei. Non si poteva diventare marito e moglie con quelle sul cuore.

André aveva allargato la destra, l'aveva invitata a risalire la rena. Un tronco trascinato dalla corrente era diventato luogo per riposare e dispiegare ricordi che affondavano le proprie radici decine d'anni prima.

"Non so quando mi sono accorto di volerti bene…di amarti…" – aveva esordito.

Oscar aveva sorriso…

"In effetti anch'io ho imparato che l'amore non passa attraverso deduzioni logiche o ragionamenti o valutazioni di convenienza. E' come un seme piantato nel cuore…germoglia e nasce…e tu te ne accorgi quando è già accaduto. L'amore non si crea ma si scopre…".

"Ed io ho scoperto di amarti dunque…forse all'inizio era affetto, un bene prezioso che mai era venuto meno, né per via del tempo, né del rango che ci divideva…".

"Non ho mai fatto questioni di rango tra di noi…" – aveva precisato lei.

André s'era fermato, l'aveva guardata.

Oscar era stata costretta a ricambiare l'affondo muto, stupita, a domandargli in silenzio se davvero lei avesse in qualche modo tenuto distante le loro esistenze in forza dell'appartenenza a classi diverse.

"Forse non è stato intenzionale…" – André era stato costretto ad affondare e lei…

"No! Non è vero!".

"Non l'hai fatto con intenzione! Non te ne faccio una colpa ma io ero un servo e tu una contessa! Un comandante! Ti saresti mai accorta di me…prima…prima…".

"Prima?!" – lo sguardo sgranato, sulfureo.

"Prima d'innamorarti di Fersen?!" – la risposta era giunta come saetta improvvisa, lama che squarcia il buio, domanda in risposta alla domanda.

"Io…cosa c'entra? Io…".

"Perché ti sei innamorata di Fersen!?" – gliel'aveva chiesto André e lei aveva negato, non poteva saperlo, glielo aveva appena detto che l'amore non segue linee diritte, chiare, comprensibili.

"Non voglio che tu mi risponda, so che sarebbe impossibile. Ci s'innamora e basta! Però…" – una pausa, le parole scelte per rispondere alla domanda iniziale – "Ti ho amato da una vita, in silenzio, accettando di stare in disparte, nell'ombra. Non ti ho mai confessato un solo respiro che spendevo per te e quando ho intuito che provavi altro per un altro uomo, che non fosse solo amicizia, sono rimasto sconvolto. Ma ho continuato a tacere…e poi…dopo quella notte, quella del ballo, ho immaginato cosa sarebbe accaduto se il conte si fosse accorto di te, non come amica ma come donna…e se tu fossi diventata la sua amante…".

"Non è accaduto…".

"No, non è accaduto! Le ragioni possono essere state mille. Ma tu non hai accettato di stare a guardare. Non hai accettato di vivere negli stessi luoghi ove l'avresti rivisto…lui e la regina che lui amava…."

La sequenza dolorosa d'immagini e decisioni, silenzi e parole non dette, persino di quelle che una volta pronunciate avrebbero mutato per sempre la propria esistenza…

Tutto era riemerso…

"Ti sono stato accanto da una vita, in silenzio, senza dirti nulla, neppure quando mi ero accorto che provavi dell'affetto per Fersen. Sarei potuto fuggire, non l'ho fatto! Mentre tu non hai resistito neppure un giorno nella stessa condizione, hai lasciato la Guardia Reale, hai deciso di vivere come un uomo, hai deciso di non volere neppure più il mio aiuto…".

"Ti ho già spiegato perché…ero ferita…incapace di credere d'essermi ritrovata in balia d'un sentimento…".

André s'era voltato di scatto, il vento scompigliava i capelli, lui li aveva afferrati, raccolti, tirati indietro, la destra li aveva imprigionati stringendoli, dietro la schiena. Li aveva stretti forte, tirandoli un poco, quel tanto che sarebbe servito a farle sollevarle il viso, verso di sé. Un gesto secco, rude, quasi crudele, lo sguardo pareva tornato indietro a quello del giorno in cui s'era sentito tradito, in cui aveva creduto d'essere stato scelto per ripiego.

"Io ci sono stato per tutta la vita…in balia dei miei sentimenti per te! Non è che per questo sono stato più bravo di te ma…puoi immaginare ciò che ho provato quando poi…quando hai ammesso di amarmi. Quella notte! Avevi già preso la decisione di lasciare l'uniforme, la tua carica, il tuo titolo?! Quella notte…mentre andavamo a Parigi…l'avevi già deciso? Allora, una volta abbandonato tutto ciò che eri, solo allora hai ceduto…hai ammesso di amarmi! Capisci…".

Il senso era tutto lì.

"Avresti ammesso d'amarmi anche se fossi rimasta una contessa e avessi deciso di continuare a servire il re e la regina!?".

E soprattutto…

"Avresti scoperto di amarmi se Fersen si fosse accorto di te?".

Domande a cui non sarebbe stato possibile rispondere.

I dubbi adesso agitavano solo i ricordi che le bocche s'erano avvicinate, i respiri s'erano avvinghiati, nel silenzio, nella rena risucchiata dal mare…

"Non te ne faccio una colpa…" – aveva sussurrato André – "Lo so che non si decide di amare…si ama e basta. Ma dopo…dopo mesi…mesi trascorsi ad amarci nel dubbio che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto vivere un lembo di futuro…quando credevo davvero che tu amassi me…".

Aveva stretto di più, s'era avvicinato di più…

"Ho scoperto che aspettavi un figlio e che di nuovo avevi preferito tacere. Ecco…è stato allora… ho pensato davvero che amarmi fosse stata una scelta inevitabile e che tu ti fossi rivolta a me perché non avevi avuto ciò che volevi. Avevi scelto d'amarmi per convenienza, per ripiego, per dispetto verso il mondo che avevi lasciato! Si, l'ho pensato…me ne vergogno ma l'ho pensato davvero! Mi spiace…non lo meritavi…".

Le parole s'erano perse nello sciabordio delle onde.

Gli occhi s'erano fissati addosso…

Le bocche s'erano sfiorate.

Era diventato difficile pretendere spiegazioni, accogliere confessioni, smorzare recriminazioni, così vicini…

Tutto si perdeva, tutto si mescolava…

L'aveva guardato, aveva compreso, le parole erano uscite asciutte…

"Ammetto d'aver avuto paura. Paura di perdere me stessa, il mio l'equilibrio, la freddezza d'animo. Ero stata cresciuta per difendere la famiglia reale non per innamorarmi di un uomo. Partecipavo a riunioni con alti ufficiali, colonnelli, generali, amici o meno di mio padre. Passavo in rassegna soldati, reclute. Te lo saresti immaginato se fossi diventata l'amante dell'uomo che la regina amava?! Invece…se fossi stata davvero un uomo forse…semplicemente avrei preso moglie e sarei ancora a Parigi adesso…come immagino stia facendo mio padre…" – un respiro – "Ero…sono…una donna…e per quanto io fossi stata educata alla stessa stregua di un uomo…non ero un uomo. Non lo sono! Per tutta la vita ho cercato di non vederli tutti gli occhi addosso a me... a cogliere il minimo errore. Ho cercato d'immaginare che la mia vita non fosse solo una specie di vanto d'avermi lì, esempio di virtù ed abnegazione per mio padre, esempio di finta liberalità che solo i sovrani avrebbero potuto esercitare. Ma lo sai anche tu che nei miei confronti non sarebbero stati ammessi dubbi, tentennamenti, momenti di debolezza. Ero un burattino! Così mai nessuno si sarebbe aspettato che sarei stata io la prima a tradire…a tagliare i fili che dirigevano i miei gesti, i miei pensieri. Attraverso l'amore ho osato ribellarmi e ho tradito…l'amore era una…debolezza…".

"Ho detto una sciocchezza…" – l'aveva interrotta lui, che sapeva bene d'aver detto una schiocchezza e non poteva immaginare critica peggiore nei confronti di lei ma le dannate parole le aveva dette e forse ci avrebbe fatto i conti per tutto il resto della vita.

No, lei l'aveva ripreso, come a liberarsi del peso che si portava addosso e che lui, con le sue sprezzanti parole, aveva solo avuto capacità di scoprire e liberare.

"Ho compreso che avrei potuto respirare solo accanto a te…ma non l'avrei mai compreso se prima non avessi attraversato il senso dell'amore, quello che ho creduto di provare nel momento in cui avevo inziato a pensare a Fersen. Tutto era iniziato ancor prima che lui tornasse dall'America, dunque lui non era neppure presente nella mia vita eppure…quando l'ho rivisto…lui aveva detto d'essere riuscito a dimenticare la regina. Allora ricordo che incoscientemente mi ero messa a cercarlo con lo sguardo. Attendevo di vederlo….per scoprire s'era vero. E se davvero io fossi capace di amare…e per immaginare se anch'io avrei potuto osare. Ma poi…in fondo..da un simile amore sarei stata al sicuro. Per assurdo che fosse avevo sperato che lui si sarebbe accorto di me e…e in fondo lo temevo. Che sarebbe accaduto? Ho compreso solo dopo che forse davvero quell'amore era stato una sorta di ribellione…contro me stessa prima di tutto…contro l'ordine che avevo sempre imposto alla mia vita…

"L'amore è disordine…" – aveva ammesso André – "Ma non è necessario trovare sempre una ragione logica se ci s'innamora. Sei davvero sicura di poter spiegare così ciò che hai provato per lui!? Ammettere d'amare una persona…non è facile…ma non c'è nulla di sbagliato…si ama e basta…".

"Non sarebbe stato sbagliato…ma se fosse accaduto sarebbe stata la fine di tutto. Ho scelto un uomo nei cui confronti non avrei dovuto espormi…un uomo che amava già un'altra donna. E' amore questo!?".

La domanda era uscita diretta…

André aveva negato… _non lo so…_

"No! Io…non credo. Volevo amare…ero stupita e spaventata d'esser capace di non pensarmi solo come un soldato…non avevo idea che il cuore e l'intelletto declinati verso un'altra persona avrebbero potuto far così male. Ad un certo punto ho sfidato me stessa. L'immobilità mi avrebbe annientato. E così ho dovuto comprendere…muovermi contro il tempo ch'era divenuto immobile. Ho stupidamente pensato che vestirmi con un abito femminile mi avrebbe consentito d'essere osservata da lui come una donna. Avrei mosso me stessa verso una direzione del tutto inesplorata. Stupida…sai che cosa ho visto nei suoi occhi? Quella notte…".

"Non importa Oscar…non devi…".

André s'era staccato. La visione feriva ancora, il ricordo pungeva…

Il drappo di seta lucente e bianco aleggiava nella mente, le ore della notte attanagliate dalla morsa del dubbio ch'esse avrebbero potuto essere le ultime in cui lui avrebbe avuto per sé la visione di lei, libera.

Forse libera lei non lo era già più, ma lui amava, l'amava da una vita e non era possibile descrivere lo strazio di non essere riconosciuti, intuiti, amati.

Però sì, quella avrebbe potuto essere una spiegazione. L'educazione intensiva all'abnegazione verso il proprio ruolo, il disinteresse con cui lei aveva forzatamente velato il cuore…

Per amare era necessario avere anche il tempo di farlo…

Sarebbe bastato un istante…

Lei si era voluta concedere quello.

"Ho visto me stessa…non come donna…".

André era rimasto zitto. Mai immagine più fulgida avrebbe potuto richiamare alla mente l'essenza di una donna, lieve, aggraziata, l'incedere morbido e femminile, così diverso da quello che la distintueva tutti i giorni.

Eppure no…

"Allora…allora…ho compreso che probabilmente Fersen avrebbe anche potuto amarmi…ma sarei stata un amante. Non mi aveva riconosciuto…o forse aveva intuito chi fossi…certo…la donna che lui aveva incontrato quello notte gli aveva rammentato me. Mi aveva descritto come il suo migliore amico…ero io. Pensaci André…avrei potuto essere tutto! Un amico e un'amante! Cosa c'è di meglio per una donna che essere amica e amante!?".

Sarcastica…

Che però aveva negato…

"Non volevo essere un'amica…e non volevo essere un amante…".

André s'era ritrovato lì e lei lì a guardarlo, come a chiedergli se davvero non avrebbe potuto finire a quel modo.

"E poi…se mi fossi rivelata a lui…".

"Non l'hai fatto…".

"Non l'ho fatto e alla fine lui ha capito chi ero e…e allora sarebbe anche potuto accadere. Sarebbe bastato che fossi rimasta lì un istante in più. In quell'istante ho deciso di andarmente…".

Era costato affondare la critica ma era ciò che aveva chiesto lei.

"E se lui si fosse accorto di te e se tu fossi rimasta lì, quell'istante in più?".

"Te l'ho già detto più di una volta! Puoi non credere a ciò che dico…il confine tra ciò che ho sentito e ciò che ho scelto è stato labile anche per me e per molto tempo…Fersen non mi avrebbe mai amato…lui amava un'altra donna e non credo sia possibile amare ancora, un'altra persona, allo stesso modo…".

"Ma se lui avesse compreso che donna eri…se anche lui avesse scoperto di amarti…".

"André!" – gli aveva preso la testa tra le mani, l'aveva stretta – "Se, se, se…non possiamo saperlo…io non posso e non voglio farlo perché non lo so che ne sarebbe stato della mia vita se Fersen avesse compreso di amarmi…ma…forse…".

S'era avvicinata, l'aveva baciato piano…

"Forse non sarebbe accaduto nulla…".

"Che intendi dire?".

"Mi sono allontanata dalla reggia, dal conte, dalla regina. L'ho fatto per non continuare a subire il tormento d'immaginarmi amante e nulla più. L'immagine di me, chiusa tra le sue braccia…sarei soffocata…e non sapevo perché. Perché l'amore avrebbe dovuto chiudermi la gola a quel modo?! Quell'immagine di me l'avevo davanti agli occhi, sulla pelle…ero furiosa…non sapevo s'era perché sarei stata amante…non sapevo s'ero stata io a non essermi esposta nel modo corretto…è amore questo!?"

Gliel'aveva chiesto di nuovo, aveva negato con la testa: "Non dirmi di nuovo che non lo sai perché no, non è amore, perché tu sai benissimo che cos'è l'amore! Adesso lo so! Era accaduto…negli ultimi tempi…declinavi d'accompagnarmi nei giri di perlustrazione ai giardini della reggia…".

Silenzio…

"Che…".

"Da vicino spesso tutto appare confuso…si è troppo coinvolti…lo sai anche tu!".

"Io…".

"Era per non guardare me mentre cercavo lui…stare troppo vicini…è difficile quando si ama…davvero…così hai preferito farlo da lontano…e così è stato per me…".

 _Anche tu ti sei allontanata per questo?_

"Da lontano ho potuto comprendere…".

"Che…".

"Ssshh! Adesso sei tu che non mi lasci parlare!" – gli aveva messo le dita sulle labbra – "Ho provato ammirazione per Fersen. Il suo amore per la regina era senza futuro…non avrebbe mai potuto essere felice eppure lui ha continuato ad amarla ugualmente. Ho compreso che quello era un amore ineguagliabile…forse l'unico amore che avrei potuto scegliere per me stessa, l'unico che avrebbe potuto piantarsi nel mio cuore e che un giorno avrei voluto scoprire dentro di me. Si…l'amore nasce dentro di noi ma non siamo noi a piantarne il seme. Chi amiamo e chi ci ama lo sotterra lì, nel cuore, e lo nutre giorno dopo giorno…anche se non sappiamo sempre ed esattamente chi sia l'altra persona…".

Silenzio…

"Così…ho compreso ciò che avevo sentito per Fersen. Ammirazione…affetto…concetti puri ed assoluti che hanno affascinato al punto la mia mente da esser definiti amore…mi sarei lasciata amare solo così…solo in quel modo avrei voluto amare…".

Silenzio…

Strida di gabbiani avevano inciso l'aria, voli radenti spezzato il vento…

Si era stretta a lui per dirglielo…

"E così…non avrei mai immaginato potesse esistere un amore simile al mondo…un amore per me…un seme piantato nel mio cuore…".

Vento intenso…

"Da lontano…l'ho visto quell'amore. Era lì, dentro di me, mi era sempre stato accanto…l'amore che tu hai per me…".

"Tu hai piantato quel seme dentro di me…" – aveva detto piano André.

"E tu dentro di me! E' stato necessario più tempo perché anch'io…perché anch'io fossi capace di comprendere cosa sarebbe stato di me e di te. Dopo l'incidente all'occhio…io avevo iniziato a seguirti con lo sguardo e tu che fino ad allora eri stato bravo a nasconderti, non lo eri più! Ma…".

…

"Poi hai detto di amarmi! Me lo hai confessato ma allora sono stata io a non accettarlo a non crederti…a non credere a me stessa e a ciò che già avevo visto. Quando ti ho ritrovato a Parigi dopo aver lasciato la Guardia Reale…ero furiosa. Non volevo amare…e allora…la tua libertà ha salvato anche me. Te l'ho detto…nello stesso momento in cui ti ho visto ho sentito la gola aprirsi. Potevo respirare…era la prima volta che compivi un gesto per me ma contro il mio volere…non era stato un mio ordine a portati lì ma la tua volontà! Avevi detto di amarmi…hai scavato dentro di me, goccia dopo goccia, fino a che tutto s'è frantumato e…fino a che quel seme s'è imbevuto e s'è schiuso e io l'ho riconosciuto…".

"Allora…" – aveva ammesso tiepido – "Allora ho detto davvero una sciocchezza!".

Un sorriso lieve: "Ne hai dette tante ultimamente! Ma devo ammettere che le ho meritate tutte!".

"Va bene…sono stato un'idiota! Te l'ho già detto!".

"Non permetterti più di rovesciarmi addosso simili stupidaggini! Avrò anche perduto tempo prezioso nella mia vita…e sai che per me questa è già una condanna…ma…tu…non..sei…".

Irripetibile…

Andrè non l'aveva lasciata terminare. Non aveva ammesso che la sua bocca pronunciasse ancora una volta la dannata parola.

L'aveva baciata prendendo la bocca, mordendo piano le labbra, tenendola lì perché non parlasse e dimenticasse…

"Sono un'idiota…" – aveva sussurrato piano.

"Sì…" – ancora più piano.

"Va bene…".

Sottovoce…

"No, non va bene affatto!" – s'era intestardita lei.

"Cosa?!".

"Come la mettiamo con la storia dell'arrosto?!".

André era rimasto lì, un poco stranito, poi s'era ricordato…

Il tono s'era innalzato…

"Mi farò perdonare…" – aveva sorriso lui.

"Dovrai ammettere che so cucinare allora!" – gliel'aveva contestato piano.

"Mai!" – aveva replicato lui, labbra morse piano – "Quello non me lo sentirai mai dire!".

"Allora…".

"Te l'ho detto! Sei brava col fioretto…nulla da dire! Ma non sei perfetta! Se una volta un arrosto t'è riuscito bene non significa che saresti capace di rifarlo…".

"Insolente! E…".

André l'aveva guardata, i pensieri s'erano annodati alla stessa immagine, a ciò ch'era accaduto dopo quella cena, anzi, dopo essersi rovesciati addosso le ultime e becere recriminazioni.

"Potresti cominciare subito!" – aveva ripreso lei, baciandolo, solcando lo zigomo per scivolare poco sotto l'orecchio, a succhiare piano, a leccare il sentore della pelle accarezzata dal sale – "A farti perdonare!".

"Che…".

Silenzio…

André aveva scostato i capelli, la testa ferma tra le mani l'aveva fissata…

La brezza aveva sormontato battiti e parole….

Un sussurro, lo sguardo fisso, la bocca dischiusa…

"Amami! Adesso…" – sfrontata.

L'aveva guardata…

"Qui…" - aveva annuito e poi s'era alzata e s'era seduta sopra di lui, davanti, la pancia aveva premuto contro di lui. Le cosce s'erano strette ai fianchi, le mani s'erano aperte a scivolare tra la stoffa.

L'azzurro buio dello sguardo lambito dal suadente lampo…

"Amami così anche senza amarmi…" - un sussurro…

Le bocche s'erano sfidate a sottrarsi respiro e spazio, i corpi s'erano chiusi, stringendosi, beandosi del calore che svisceravano, soli, di contro al vento freddo che s'alzava dal mare.

Pochi istanti…

"Sei pazza…".

"Dimmelo ancora…lo voglio…".

"Sei pazza…non possiamo…".

S'erano sorrisi come due mocciosi…

La carne aveva preso ad incombere, a gremire i sensi, a vorticare portandosi dietro sangue e ragione.

Il desiderio aveva rovesciato la logica, i ragionamenti, le recriminazioni.

André s'era alzato e lei era scivolata giù piano indietro, come quella sera.

Lui l'aveva presa per mano e se l'era tirata dietro, pochi passi, mentre il buio era scivolato addosso, mantello scuro e lieve a proteggere gli amanti.

Giù, dentro la boscaglia fitta e bassa, negli anfratti disegnati dai rami contorti dei pini mughi, creature striscianti che annodano le esistenze sotto la sabbia, dimostrandosi solidi alleati a chiudersi muti sugli amanti silenziosi.

 _Un altro passo…_

Oscar si morse il labbro, fu costretta ad abbassare gli occhi mentre sentì le guance divenire bollenti.

La stoffa fece resistenza all'avanzare della scarpina.

Le parve che la testa avrebbe preso a vorticare da un istante all'altro. Il suo testimone, muto, strinse il braccio per reggerla.

Lei sollevò lo sguardo, sorrise…

"Grazie…" – sussurrò a Cristiano Simon ch'era accanto a lei, nei pochi passi che dividevano l'ingresso della chiesetta addobbata a festa dall'altare ricamato di ulivi e rose.

Pietre grigie di contro a rose aperte e morbide.

L'altro accennò un sorriso. Era teso forse più di lei.

 _Un altro passo…_

Una mattina presto s'era messa in testa di comprendere finalmente chi fosse a sistemare la sala della caccia, divenuta aula di scuola per i bambini a cui insegnava, sempre ripulita e pronta all'arrivo di insegnante e studenti.

Non era solo questione di cavar polvere e ravvivare il fuoco. Il gioiso trambusto lasciato il giorno prima veniva ricondotto ad uno straordinario ordine, delicato ed attento. Ogni libro al suo posto, ogni foglio accatastato correttamente. Legna sufficiente per la giornata…

Nessuno dei domestici s'era attribuito lavoro e merito. Quelli erano in pochi e si dovevano occupare dei cavalli e della cucina e del bucato.

Non era André che s'era schernito ammettendo molto onestamente che non ne avrebbe avuto il tempo.

Era entrata piano.

Un uomo era chino a raccattare cenere dal camino. Mancavano ancora due ore all'inizio delle lezioni. Nessuno si sarebbe aspettato di fare incontri di mattina presto.

"Signora…" – l'altro s'era alzato, sporco di fuliggine, sguardo severo, beffato d'esser stato scoperto.

Eppure Oscar l'aveva chiesto chi fosse a risistemare la sala della caccia e nessuno aveva fatto il nome di Cristiano Simon.

"Allora siete voi…perché non l'avete detto?".

Il custode era di poche parole. Oscar s'era avvicinata, aveva poggiato sul fortepiano alcuni spartiti che aveva studiato la sera prima. La mano s'era avvicinata al mappamondo di legno. Un colpetto e quello aveva compiuto alcuni giri. L'aveva fermato, bruscamente. Aveva fissato il custode.

"Non rientra nei vostri compiti…".

Le parole erano uscite nette, all'apparenza severe. Non avrebbe voluto dettare ordini. Quel tempo era finito.

Un respiro, la bocca serrata, Cristiano Simon aveva fatto per andarsene, raccattando gli arnesi per attizzare il fuoco.

"Intendevo…" – aveva proseguito lei sbarrando la strada – "Intendevo dire che non vorrei che quest'incombenza v'impedisse di svolgere i vostri compiti. Fate davvero molto per questa tenuta, anche più di ciò che un qualsiasi custode sarebbe tenuto a fare…".

Era stato di poche parole Cristiano Simon. Come lo era sempre…

"Anche voi…" – aveva sussurrato piano, la voce profonda e severa.

"Come…".

"Anche voi lo fate! – aveva ripetuto deciso – "Nessuno v'aveva imposto d'insegnare ai mocciosi di questa tenuta, né a quelli che vengono dalle casupole qua attorno. Non eravate tenuta a farlo ma l'avete fatto!".

"Mi è sembrato giusto. Credo sia dovere di chi ha avuto l'opportunità di apprendere spendere la propria conoscenza per insegnare ad altri… e poi sono bambini svegli…sarebbe un peccato che nella vita non imparassero almeno a leggere e a scrivere. Certo sarebbe interessante che potessero continuare a studiare…ma so che per voi è importante che un giorno prendano il vostro posto …".

"Non è solo questo…".

Nel silenzio le parole erano uscite pacate e nette, forse l'altro stava davvero compiendo uno sforzo assoluto, che Oscar lo aveva sempre visto taciturno e burbero.

"Gli state insegnando ad essere consapevoli…".

"Consapevoli…".

Il termine aveva sorpreso, cucito addosso a figli d'una povertà che non avrebbe avuto alcuna possibilità di mutare la propia sorte.

"I miei nipoti e tutti noi siamo gente di campagna…non abbiamo mai frequentato la scuola…la maggior parte non sa né leggere né scrivere. Mio figlio ce l'ho voluto mandare io da Padre Erasmo quand'era più piccolo e quello gli ha insegnato a leggere e a fare i conti. Che poi…a lavorare con i cavalli ci si dimentica tutto e quello infatti a poco a poco s'è scordato persino come si scrive il suo nome! Non ce l'ho con quelli che i figli li mandano nei campi fin da piccoli…spesso i bambini servono a raccattare spighe dopo il raccolto…a piantare germogli…c'è gli li spedisce giù nelle miniere perché quando sono piccoli s'infilano come topi nelle fessure per raccogliere il rame o il ferro. Poi però sono proprio i mocciosi che rimangono sotto le frane e non tornano più! Ecco…non ce l'ho con quella gente perché non lo scegliamo noi di mandare i figli a morire…".

La visione straziava, non era diversa che in Francia, anche se magari là i mocciosi li ritrovavi ai Giardini delle Tuileries o nelle bettole, comunque accumunati dalla stesso sorte oscura.

Oscar s'era dovuta appoggiare al forte piano, la mano aveva accarezzato la carta istoriata di note e righe. Il pensiero era volato via, solo per un istante.

Il corpo piccolo che ondeggiava appeso alla quercia nella straziante ed opaca luce del mattino.

Il corpo s'era impietrito, il pensiero lancinante…

Non si poteva salvare tutti…

"Viviamo del lavoro dei campi e della generosità dei padroni e dei governanti che regnano sul nostro paese. Non siamo liberi se è questo che volete sapere, signora….e quando si è ignoranti si è ancora più schiavi. Qualsiasi marrano che sappia mettere assieme lettere e numeri e leggi ci terrà in pugno e se proveremo ad alzare la testa…avete visto quel che v'è accaduto? Quell'uomo…quel Rini…faceva così prima che arrivasse il padrone…quel che voleva se lo prendeva! E voi…voi davvero avete rischiato…bisognerà stare attenti! E allora…".

Oscar era ritornata con gli occhi al custode. L'aveva osservato, ascoltato, s'era immaginata la paura coi cui l'ignoranza vela il volto e gli occhi degli uomini, rendendoli ciechi e sordi, larve che si dimenano a vuoto.

"Se voi gl'insegnerete a decidere per sé…" – aveva concluso Cristiano – A leggere le parole, i numeri, gli ordini del Granduca e tutte quelle leggi che dicono essere fatte per noi ma a noi poi non ve viene nulla…allora i miei nipoti e Martin e gli altri mocciosi…voi li fate diventare consapevoli…si dice così…loro saranno capaci di ribellarsi se necessario…".

Dio…

Era sussultata.

Di nuovo quella parola, così intensa e spessa e terribile al tempo stesso.

"Li considerate tutti uguali quei mocciosi, gl'insegnate a leggere e a scrivere…lo fate con tutti…non solo con quelli ricchi…ma anche con i poveracci come noi…".

"Voi non siete…" – avrebbe voluto fermarlo, l'altro s'era intestardino a chiamare le cose col loro nome.

"Questo noi siamo e questo rimarremo per il resto della nostra vita! Ma loro…Ivi, Gregorio, Martin e sì…anche Joseph e Scarlett e…".

L'aveva fissata severo…

"E sì…quando nascerà il vostro bambino…anche lui potrà esser capace di cambiare le cose, il mondo…".

"Cristiano…".

"Lo so…penserete che sono un illuso…che voglia nutrire la testa e il cuore di mocciosi di campagna col seme dell'illusione che un giorno anche loro potranno esistere come persone e non come bestie da lavoro. Ma ciò che fate voi per loro non è un'illusione…allora…fatelo…signora! E io farò tutto ciò che vorrete!".

L'aveva guardato il custode, Cristiano Simon, mani ruvide, tagliate, annerite dalla fatica e dalla fuliggine, sguardo severo, occhi intensamente spessi e lievi al tempo stesso.

Quella mattina, il passato, il proprio, era divenuto un poco chiaro e grazie ad esso anche il futuro si mostrava un poco più comprensibile e meno buio o ignoto.

Ogni pezzo della vita, ogni dolore, ogni fatica, ogni paura avevano preso via via ad acquistare un senso, seppur remoto ed impercettibile, eppure tale da conferire al presente stupore e gratitudine.

La vita ancora scorreva nelle vene…

Ancora di più Oscar aveva sentito l'istinto di vivere…

"Allora…potrei…chiedervi…".

L'altro s'era messo quasi sull'attenti. Non impettito, non arreso, ma consapevole d'aver fatto una promessa. Era rimasto lì, in attesa di ricevere ordini.

"Vorreste accompagnarmi…in chiesa…anche André ne sarebbe felice…".

Cristiano Simon era trasalito, il viso rugoso e segnato dal lavoro, dal sole, dalla salsedine, dall'ignoranza e dalla sofferenza si era contratto e poi s'era corrugato e poi s'era disteso mentre davvero, forse dopo tanto tempo, una richiesta aveva lasciato senza parole, capace di scalfire la naturale corazza che aveva messo su per difendersi dalla condizione negletta.

Anzi, per lui esser negletto era naturale, come si poteva nascere castano piuttosto che rosso o con la pelle chiara piuttosto che ambrata.

Era il destino a decidere, non v'era modo per ciascuno di mutare la propria condizione, quella ch'era assegnata fin dalla nascita.

Non era neppure rassegnazione, era così e basta.

"Signora…".

"Non vi chiederò di chiamarmi per nome come ha fatto André, so che sarebbe troppo e poi è bene che si sappia il meno possibile di me…ma…vorreste…".

"Sì, signora!" – aveva annuito l'altro – "Perdonate se v'ho dato l'impressione d'avervi giudicato…".

"Male!" – l'aveva interrotto Oscar sorridendo – "Mi avete giudicato male e avete visto bene! Mi sono meritata tutto il vostro disappunto! Sono arrivata in questa casa e non mi sono degnata di conoscervi mentre voi vi siete messi al nostro servizio…sono io che devo scusarmi!".

"No…perché…".

"Perché è così! Lo ammetto! Vedrò di farmi perdonare…".

"Signora…

"Fate molto per André! Non credo siate per lui solo un bravo custode. Vi ammira…e vi stima…".

"E così è per me! E' mio dovere ricambiare la generosità che mi è stata accordata, un tempo quella di vostro padre e adesso quella del nuovo padrone. Avevo paura del vostro arrivo. Jarjayes aveva spiegato d'aver ceduto la tenuta e le terre. Temevo che il nuovo padrone ci avrebbe cacciato via. E' sempre stato così…i padroni cambiano e i custodi e i lavoranti sono costretti ad andarsene oppure ad accettare condizioni di lavoro sempre peggiori…".

"E' andata così?" – gliel'aveva chiesto, lo voleva sapere.

"No…".

"Nemmeno per me…".

"Cosa?!".

Aveva sorriso Oscar, aveva guardato l'altro.

"Il nuovo padrone ha accolto anche me!" – aveva alla fine sussurrato fissando il fuoco che s'era ravvivato e sprigionava fiamme intense e calde.

"Il vostro padrone?".

"Il mio padrone…quello che s'è preso il mio cuore…quello che ci ha piantato il seme della nostra unione…non mi è stato facile comprenderlo…esserne consapevole come avete detto voi. Allora…se sto insegnando ai vostri nipoti ad essere consapevoli…anch'io posso dire di iniziare ad essere consapevole di chi sono davvero…sta accadendo qui, giorno dopo giorno, di comprendere cosa sia davvero la libertà e quanto poco ne sia stata consapevole nella mia vita passata. E cosa sia la vera nobiltà…quella che non si fregia di titoli e mostrine…".

"Signora…padrona…".

Aveva negato Oscar: "Vi concedo signora! Non sono la padrona di nulla e non voglio esserlo nemmeno se queste terre mi dovessero un giorno appartenere di nuovo. André è stato chiaro! Lavoreremo per questo…".

 _Un altro passo…_

Oscar ammise che mai avrebbe potuto rinnegare nulla del suo passato, perché tutto del suo passato aveva avuto una ragione. Anche se quelle ragioni si erano dipanate a poco a poco nello scorrere della vita, anche se di alcune ancora non era del tutto certa se e dove l'avrebbero condotta.

Tutto per ora l'aveva portata lì, a lui e a sé stessa.

 _Un altro passo ancora…_

Immobile, lo sguardo alla luce che filtrava dalla porticina della chiesa.

La gola secca, non ci poteva credere ma anche a lui tremavano un poco le gambe.

Sollevò lo sguardo. La vide…

Un sorriso lieve…

Non s'erano mai ascoltati così tesi e d'istinto la mente li ricondusse indietro, al buio, alla reciproca solitudine.

Non erano riusciti a restare immobili là, nascosti nella boscaglia odorosa di sabbia e ciottoli e alghe secche, muti, una mano sulla bocca di lei che s'era messa a ridere, mentre alcuni pescatori avevano avuto la brillante idea di gettare le reti proprio lì, poco distanti dal rifugio resinoso e profumato. Avevano atteso che quelli se ne andassero, e no, quelli erano rimasti lì, poco distanti, avevano acceso un piccolo falò aspettando di ritirare in secca le reti e s'erano messi a tracannare vino e a sciorinare storiacce di fantasmi e pesci giganteschi assolutamente inesistenti.

Una dannazione era sibilata tra i denti, mentre gli sguardi al buio s'erano accostati e le dita erano corse alla pelle, le vesti scostate quel tanto che sarebbe bastato alle labbra ad insinuare baci morbidi e leggeri, a torturare la mente, che l'incedere non avrebbe potuto essere immediato.

Aveva preso a far freddo, lui l'aveva guardata, lei, distesa sulla sabbia, i capelli sciolti aggrovigliati alle asciutte radici dei rosmarini, lei creatura leggiadra e beffarda che l'osservava, gli occhi socchiusi mentre scivolava nell'intenso fremere d'un orgasmo solo immaginato.

Aveva negato André, così non si sarebbe andati da nessuna parte.

Non aveva voluto responsabilità lui, che chi l'avrebbe sentita poi Donna Lari se la padrona si fosse presa un raffreddore o chissà quale altro accidente. La parte del moccioso che fa i capricci l'aveva già recitata e gli era pure venuta bene. Era necessario ritornare seri e agire con un poco di senno sulle spalle.

 _L'ultimo passo…_

André guardò la sposa che avanzava.

Sorrise mentre il braccio di Cristiano abbandonava quello di lei e lei allungava la mano a prendere quella di André e gli sguardi s'univano.

Tutti e due allora rammentarono.

Quella sera erano tornati in fretta e furia alla tenuta. André era finito ad accendere il camino, quello grande, quello che aveva fatto costruire da poco e Oscar s'era ritrovata nella grande cantina, una delle quattro che occupavano la parte sotterranea dell'edificio principale della tenuta.

Ripulita e ridipinta, il pavimento e le pareti - queste fino alla metà - erano stati incastonati di pietre bianche e grigie, piatte e lucide, un corridoio nel pavimento di tonalità più rosata al centro dove confluiva l'infossatura che consentiva il deflusso dell'acqua.

La stanza aveva preso a scaldarsi, nel grande camino arrostivano pietre bianche e giallognole, rose dal fuoco. Arroventate a dovere erano state sistemate in un paiolo e poi erano finite dentro una vasca d'acqua che in breve s'era a sua volta scaldata impregnandosi della sequenza inodore ed invisibile dei minerali contenuti nelle pietre.

L'acqua era stata fatta defluire in un'altra vasca.

"Ma che posto è…".

"Madame…questa sarà d'ora in poi la vostra stanza per il bagno. Solo per voi! Un giorno quando avrò capito come fare, mi servirò dell'acqua della caldera ma per il momento non ho trovato altre soluzioni che quella del buon minatore dell'Aurvegne! Ricordi?".

"Si…".

Che vuoi per il caldo, vuoi per il ricordo del burro tiepido e profumato con cui s'erano saziati durante i pochi giorni trascorsi alle pietre…

Il viso era avvampato…

Le mani si strinsero, gli sguardi s'allacciarono, le labbra dischiuse…

Padre Erasmo stava lì, in attesa d'ottenere l'attenzione degli sposi.

André non poté far altro che fissare lei, i capelli raccolti in un morbido concio, le ciocche libere ad incorniciare le tempie e l'ovale del volto, qualche fiore di campo ad impreziosire l'acconciatura. Nessun diadema, nessun nastro…

Gli venne d'istinto, non potè non allungare la destra, le dita a scostare un riccio che s'era ribellato, sistemandolo dietro l'orecchio.

Si sorprese del proprio gesto. Si rammentò quando quella sera, lei sullo scalone di casa Jarjayes, e lui lì come un ebete a guardarla scendere, l'aveva aiutata a sistemare la stoffa del vestito, e avrebbe voluto fare altrettanto, scostare quel riccio, lasciar scivolare le dita sull'ovale del viso.

Ora poteva farlo…

"E se li tiriamo un poco su i capelli!? L'è che così sareste proprio bellina!" – aveva esordito Donna Lari nell'alba lattiginosa del giorno del matrimonio mentre accudiva la sposa nella vestizione e dopo aver spazzolato i capelli li aveva raccolti e tirati su.

S'era sorpresa Oscar nel vedersi riflessa allo specchio e le era venuto un poco da ridere.

Martin stava lì accanto a loro e aveva preso la mano di Donna Lari e ci aveva ricamato sopra alcune lettere.

La comare non aveva compreso: "E che tu vai troppo di fretta bambino mio!".

"Bellissima…" – aveva spiegato allora Oscar alla custode, arrossendo.

"Ah sì! Mi sa che il moccioso stavolta l'ha proprio ragione!".

Ecco…

Si era osservata allo specchio quella mattina, prima di uscire, il corpo fasciato dal broccato celeste serico e lieve, il taglio della cintura sotto il seno, minuscoli non ti scordar di me azzurro lino ad impreziosire il corpetto e minuscoli non ti scordar di me bianchi spruzzati sul vestito e sullo strascico.

I capelli morbidamente raccolti in alto, un'acconciatura fintamente scompigliata ad esaltare l'ovale del viso ed il collo lungo e sinuoso.

Ecco…

L'immagine di sé, simile all'unica volta in cui aveva avuto il coraggio e l'incoscienza di smettere i panni del soldato e vestire quelli di una donna. Era stato allora che aveva compreso d'ammirare il Conte di Fersen e che quell'ammirazione mai sarebbe divenuta amore.

Era stato allora che, il mattino seguente, uscendo dalla propria stanza, aveva intravisto André e l'aveva seguito e l'aveva visto finire nella sartoria, dov'era stato riposto il vestito che lei aveva indossato. Non aveva detto nulla, era rimasta lì ad osservare l'altro che cercava la stoffa, s'avvicinava e l'accarezzava.

Aveva provato un inspiegabile brivido come se lì, sotto le dita di lui, ci fosse stata davvero la sua pelle.

S'era ritratta, s'era immaginata che l'amico non avrebbe compreso una sconfitta che neppure lei avrebbe saputo come cavare dal cuore.

Lo sapeva adesso che l'amico aveva compreso tutto.

Uno di fronte all'altra…

Si guardarono. Sorrisero a farsi coraggio. Le mani si slacciarono.

Era bello André, più alto di lei, il viso sbarbato, i capelli liberi, un poco ribelli, allungati sulle spalle, la giacca scura raffinata ma semplice.

Sorrisero…

Tra poco sarebbero divenuti marito e moglie. Anche se ad immaginarsi ciò che era accaduto quella notte dovettero ammettere che lo erano già.

Ci s'era infilato lui per primo nella vasca, aveva solo atteso che l'acqua fosse tiepida al punto giusto e poi aveva accolto lei, un poco titubante. S'erano ritrovati così, nudi, seduti, lei appoggiata al petto di lui, le gambe distese, immersi, abbandonati all'abbraccio tiepido, le narici pizzicate dal sentore minerale del liquido scuro, gli occhi chiusi in ascolto del battito che si riverberava da un torace all'altro.

André l'aveva abbracciata da dietro. Il calore aveva smorzato gl'intenti e confuso i pensieri, il vapore aveva offuscato la vista, la pelle s'era impreziosita di minime gocce di sudore miste all'acqua, intarsi di muscoli e vene, lisciati piano, i polpastrelli avidi di riconoscere gl'incavi conosciuti, i sussulti leggeri del cuore, mentre s'adagiavano piano a dirigere i gesti.

Aveva abbandonato la testa sulla spalla di lui, spingendosi un poco contro di lui, vicinissimi, la schiena inarcata e poi tesa…

Il viso di lui era affondato nei capelli.

Incedere lento delle labbra l'aveva presa ad accarezzare, baciare, lambire, scorrere, mordere…

Piano…

Lì, sul collo, l'arteria aveva vibrato di respiro innalzato, impossibile far finta di nulla…

Incedere lento delle dita…

Piano…

Lì, sulle spalle, aperte, morbide, ad accarezzarle, lisciarle…

Percorso muto e silenzioso ch'era scivolato a vezzeggiare i seni più pieni, a mordere l'orecchio, a succhiare l'incedere oscuro del cuore.

Piano…

Lì, sulla pelle tesa del ventre…

Carezze tiepide e mobili ad accogliere il sesso…

Intensa…

Aveva ceduto silenziosa, modellata e persa nel respiro perduto.

Non aveva cercato nulla per sé, nulla che non fosse stata la lieve tensione del corpo, pizzicato come un'arpa, lusingato come un'amante, sfinito mentre s'abbandonava, implodendo, morendo, nel crepuscolo d'un sussulto rubato.

L'aveva abbracciata mentre lei era scivolata giù, dentro di sé, abbandonata a lui…

L'aveva amata anche così, regalandosi l'istante sospeso, ascoltando il corpo tendersi e tremare e lei avrebbe voluto voltarsi ed amarlo.

No, andava bene così…

Non adesso…

L'aveva amata anche così anche senza amarla.

L'aveva vezzeggiata ed accarezzata anche così, mentre l'aveva aiutata ad uscire dalla vasca e poi l'aveva invitata a sedersi lì, s'una pietra più piatta e larga delle altre e le aveva ordinato di scoprire le braccia.

"No…" – era stata la debole opposizione.

"Sì invece…".

"Perché…".

Le cicatrici ferivano ancora la vista ed il cuore.

"Voglio guardarle…e voglio accarezzarle e voglio chiederti perdono per non aver fatto in tempo…".

Lo sguardo s'era abbassato: "Il tempo non è mai stato dalla nostra parte o forse siamo noi a non esser bravi a saperlo ammaestrare…".

André aveva dischiuso il coperchio d'un vasetto, odore di menta e chissà quale altra erba…

"Questo unguento mi è stato dato Mantini…è un preparato che serve a distendere la pelle, ad aiutare le cicatrici a guarire un poco più in fretta…non farà male al bambino…".

"Il Dottor Mantini ti ha dato questo…".

"Si…a poco a poco diventeranno meno visibili ma quelle che hai qui…" – André aveva appoggiato una mano sul petto di lei, nel palmo era risuonato il battito fondo e calmo – "Per tutte quelle che hai qui…io non posso fare molto…".

Aveva sorriso Oscar, aveva imparato che non ci si salva da soli, ma nessun uomo, nemmeno André, avrebbe potuto salvarla se lei non lo avesse davvero voluto.

"Proverò…" - aveva detto piano – "Ogni volta tu cederai una parte di te a me…ogni volta…le tue parole si distenderanno su quelle cicatrici…".

"E' ciò che intendo fare…".

 _Ogni volta…_

Avrebbe voluto baciarlo ma André aveva negato e le aveva fatto segno di voltarsi.

"La tua pelle è umida…ti massaggerò la schiena…".

"Ma…".

"E poi ti porterò a letto!".

"Oh…".

Aveva negato André: "E non è come pensi…non voglio che ti stanchi oltre…"

"Non sono stanca…".

"Bugiarda! Ormai ti conosco…".

Davanti alla porta, Oscar s'era voltata, gli aveva preso la mano, un sussurro all'orecchio.

 _Resta…_

Aveva negato André di nuovo, che lei un poco c'era rimasta male.

"Domani dovrò alzarmi presto…ci sono da organizzare i nuovi turni per ripulire i terreni…voglio che siano pronti almeno per piantarci dell'erba…con tutti i puledri che abbiamo…al più ci faremo un pascolo…".

"Ma sentilo! Parli già ci fossi davvero nato in questa terra!".

"Madame…sono stato il vostro attendente per vent'anni! So parecchio su come organizzare una ronda e caricare un cannone…e…si…come si prende una fortezza! E persino come si accudiscono quattro o cinque cavalli! Ma non come si alleva una mandria intera! E come si comprano sementi e come si tagliano le viti e come si curano gli ulivi…".

"E come si combattono le Rivoluzioni!" – aveva precisato lei.

André aveva sorriso…

"Per quelle c'è tempo…una Rivoluzione non la si combatte da soli e nemmeno se si è morti…dovrò imparare a scegliere i miei collaboratori e a fidarmi di loro…sperando che loro si fideranno di me!".

Aveva accarezzato il volto, la barba aveva punto le dita.

"Spero che con tutti questi impegni non ti scorderai quello che ci aspetta la prossima settimana…e che farai in tempo…per allora…" – aveva concluso lei, maliziosa.

André l'aveva guardata facendo una faccia strana come a dire che non aveva idea a cosa lei si riferisse.

"Stupido!" – l'aveva apostrofato.

E lui s'era battuto la fronte col palmo: "Ah già si! Me l'ero proprio scordato!".

"Stupido due volte!" – l'aveva rimbeccato che lo voleva adesso, con tutta sé stessa, perché non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto se André non fosse stato suo, sempre…

Le sarebbe bastato averlo lì, ad ascoltare il respiro mentre lui dormiva, sapendo che lui avrebbe fatto altrettanto.

No, André era stato irremovibile.

Non erano ancora marito e moglie. Sarebbe stato sconveniente!

 _Stupido!_

Il rito fu breve, essenziale, come lo erano gli sposi e come imponeva la prudenza.

Non era giorno di festa, non era orario di messa.

In paese era bastato lasciar trapelare l'indispensabile, un evento importante che avrebbe riguardato il nuovo padrone di Alcantia. In pochi conoscevano il nome della sposa, rigorosamente sussurrato da Padre Erasmo, che tanto bastava fosse udito dagli sposi e dai testimoni.

Null'altro…

Si guardarono Oscar e André immaginandosi chi erano stati e chi sarebbero divenuti.

Se lo dissero, piano, sussurrando…

 _Sarò per te roccia e fuoco…_

 _Pioggia e vento…_

 _Neve e polvere._

 _Sarò per te erba fresca e spighe dorate…_

 _Miele dolce e terra e sabbia._

 _Sarò per te disperazione e sete…_

 _Sangue e rabbia…_

 _Tempesta e nebbia…_

 _Sarò per te un campo di fiori di lino…_

 _Una brocca di buon vino…_

 _Una stella caduta e un bacio perduto._

 _Sarò per te paura e lacrime…_

 _Furore e carezze morbide…_

 _Sarò per te chiaro di luna e ghiaccio tagliente…_

 _Sole e notte…_

 _Luce e buio._

 _Mille volte invocherai il mio nome e mille volte il mio pensiero correrà a te._

 _Ti amo, al di là del tempo e dei luoghi…_

 _Prendi queste mani e fanne le tue mani._

 _Prendi questo cuore, che diventi il tuo e il nostro._

 _Prendi questo amore e la vita che lui ci concede._

 _Che diventi la tua vita e la mia e la nostra._

 _Ti abbraccio amore mio._

 _E il mio pensiero, il mio respiro, la mia coscienza sarai tu, che ora vivi dentro di me._

 _Mai più ti perderò._

 _Anche se il tempo e lo spazio ci divideranno e saranno nostri avversari._

 _Sei dentro di me, ovunque io andrò e dovunque io sarò._

 _Sempre ti ho amato…_

 _Sempre ti amerò…_

"Mi amerai anche se un giorno non potrò più vedere il tuo volto?" – gliel'aveva chiesto André - "Mi terrai accanto a te anche se un giorno il mio mondo sarà immerso nell'oscurità?".

"Sempre…sarò sempre accanto a te. Se vorrai e finché il destino lo vorrà sarò la tua luce e sarò io a chiederti di tenermi accanto a te, se mai un giorno accadrà".

Silenzio…

Un respiro…

Un'altra domanda, un'altra promessa…

"E tu…André…mi amerai anche quando…quando io non dovessi esserci più?".

Aveva pronunciato le parole senza timore. Era la prima volta che riusciva a farlo, un tempo indefinito che sarebbe potuto comunque avvenire.

"Ti amerò ogni giorno di più, oltre il tempo, oltre me e te…sempre….sarai sempre con me, anche quando non dovessi esserci più…".

Aveva risposto, senza paura.

Non volevano più avere paura. Avrebbero sfidato il destino e l'ostinata pervicacia di chi avrebbe voluto annientare il loro amore, essere umano, o malattia o rivoluzione che fossero stati.

Avrebbero combattuto insieme.

Sempre…

 _Portami con te finché avrò vita e non temere per la mia morte._

 _Sarà lieve e dolce morire se la mia vita sarà servita a renderti almeno un poco felice, almeno un poco meno solo._

 _Sarà la mia gioia e la mia consolazione._

 _Così che la mia esistenza cupa e severa avrà avuto un senso e non sarà trascorsa invano, piegata da un destino che non mi apparteneva e che non pensavo di poter cambiare._

 _Non temere amore mio._

 _Io sarò con te._

 _Oltre la vita che ci sarà concessa. Ed ancora oltre._

 _Oltre questo tempo e questa storia._

 _Il nostro amore abbraccerà il nostro destino e lo legherà indissolubilmente a sé oltre i sogni ed il tempo…_

 _§§§_

I sogni ed il tempo…

Nulla di più evanescente dei primi e di più reale del secondo, anche se nessuno di essi si può osservare, toccare, annusare, stringere tra le mani o riporre al sicuro.

Il tempo lo si può solo vivere e i sogni si possono solo raccontare.

Due mocciosetti alle prime armi…

Vent'anni di amicizia, silenziosa e netta, alle spalle.

Una vita imposta, un destino deciso da altri.

Poche scelte altrettanto silenziose e nette. Definitive…

Non avrebbero potuto avere tutto, non avrebbero potuto salvare tutti.

Non avrebbero potuto addomesticare il tempo.

Il tempo è bestia feroce, la più feroce di tutte.

Folle sarebbe stato chi avesse osato tentare di piegarlo a sé, al proprio volere.

Ma lusingarlo…

Allora il tempo prese ad aprirsi, svolgersi, lasciarsi vincere, conquistare.

Ora dopo ora, giorno dopo giorno, nella fatica di scelte che non si possono cambiare, nella consapevolezza del dono eterno di un solo altro istante vissuto insieme.

Inimmaginabile e sorprendente come fosse accaduto.

Così, quando entrambi avevano pensato l'altro impegnato altrove e chissà quando l'avrebbero rivisto alla sera…

Accadeva d'incrociarsi nel corridoio della casa o nel loggiato…

Forse per caso oppure nell'intenzione di cercarsi davvero.

Allora la sensazione prendeva a spalancarsi nella gola e nello stomaco.

Si sorprendevano, si sfioravano, controllavano che nessuno fosse attorno, i passi si univano, i corpi s'avvicinavano a nascondersi dietro una colonna, in un angolo, che anche se erano sposati, non era usuale che due sposi si fossero ritrovati lì, a baciarsi al passaggio della servitù o all'aria aperta.

Le dita si chiudevano a stringersi, le labbra si sussurravano respiri lievi, come se si fossero incontrati per la prima volta, stranieri l'uno verso l'altra, sconosciuti anche se si conoscevano da sempre.

Era il tempo ch'era diverso.

Ora potevano scegliere.

Non osarono mai dirsi che quel tempo sarebbe appartenuto a loro, solo a loro. Il tempo sa essere spietato, non si può fermare o riavvolgere, al più lo puoi imbrigliare, ammansire, acquietare, racchiudere in un luogo dove ci s'illude ch'esso non possa più scorrere.

Il tempo scorre, inevitabile...

Il tempo continuò a scorrere.

Là anche là, luogo solitario, liquido, limpido, scuro, tiepido, chiuso.

Là sotto, solo all'apparenza, il tempo si sarebbe mostrato immobile, al più ondeggiante come le radici che ondeggiavano lassù sulla volta spessa e brillante, rischiarata dai braceri, o fremente come le colonie di pipistrelli che tornavano sempre a far balzare il cuore in gola.

I corpi immersi nel calore liquido, liberi, leggeri…

L'acqua a sollevare il peso del cuore e quello dei ricordi.

Anime mondate, lavate, giorno dopo giorno, dal passato lontano che non sarebbe svanito, ma che forse avrebbe smussato i suoi angoli più appuntiti.

Abbracciati…

Persi…

"Ho fatto un sogno…" – occhi chiusi, distesa a faccia in su, le gambe ritratte, le mani sulla pancia, lo sussurrò piano.

"Lo ricordi?" – la mano sulla pancia di lei, nuda, carezze morbide, le dita s'intrecciavano.

"Si e no…era strano…".

"Tutti i sogni sono strani!".

"Ricordo poco…un'immagine…forse ero io…ma non so dove fossi…penso che quel sogno riguardasse me…stavo camminando…mi pareva d'essere in una sala…enorme…".

"Le Petit Écurie?".

"Forse…non lo so…ricordo che c'erano tantissime persone…grandi finestre…".

"Allora poteva essere quella o l'altra…erano enormi quelle scuderie…".

"Le persone…non le vedevo in realtà…sentivo le voci, le parole, ma non ricordo il significato. C'era tanta luce…e c'erano tanti bambini…altri bambini…".

"Non c'erano bambini nelle scuderie, al più i marmocchi di qualche ufficiale che voleva mostrare ai figli i propri destrieri…".

"Ero vestita in modo strano…un'uniforme bianca…".

"Un vestito più strano ancora della tua uniforme!?" – obiettò André ridendo - "Forse era davvero la tua uniforme…quando fosti nominata Comandante della Guardia…la tua uniforme era bianca…".

"No…no…aspetta…quella che indossavo a me pareva proprio un'uniforme ma diversa dalla mia e bianca…sì…tutta bianca…e poi…avevo la mia spada con me…ma era leggera…".

"Amore mio…tu con un'uniforme e una spada in mano…avrai sognato…ma quella dovevi essere tu…".

Si voltò Oscar, lo guardò, gli passò le mani tra i capelli scostandoli.

"Sì, forse ero io…e tu…tu dov'eri?".

Buffo fosse lei a chiedergli dove fosse stato lui, che quello era il suo sogno.

"Oh…beh…sarò stato senz'altro da qualche parte a sistemare staffe o briglie. Nel tuo sogno…ci sarò stato senz'altro…magari ti sei svegliata troppo presto e non hai fatto in tempo ad incontrarmi!" – biascicò André piccato.

La coltre scura accoglieva i pensieri e i ricordi.

Sogno mescolato alla realtà…

"Ti ho visto sì…come quando eri bambino…ma non sapevo fossi tu…" – riprese a raccontare Oscar, voltandosi su un fianco.

Un respiro fondo…

Il sogno s'ingarbugliava.

La questione nei sogni non sono le immagini ma ciò che le immagini suscitano, da dove sgorgano, se dal presente o dal passato. Volti, luoghi, tempi, momenti, vissuti in modo differente, come se non si fosse in sé, come se fosse qualcun altro a viverli.

I sogni riordinano ricordi oppure…

"E chi sarei stato?" – chiese lui tra il divertito e il serio.

"Non…non hai capito…eri tu ma non sapevo fossi tu…mi hai sorriso…".

"Allora ero proprio io!".

"André…è questo che è strano…non ero del tutto consapevole di chi fossi tu eppure mi pareva di conoscerti…da sempre…".

"Quindi c'eri tu e c'ero io…eravamo giovani tutti e due…chissà forse si tratta di un sogno che riguarda il tuo passato…".

"Non lo so André…non mi pareva di vivere nel mio passato. Non credo d'aver mai vissuto un simile momento…ecco perché ho pensato fosse un sogno strano…anche se sembrava reale…".

André si sollevò e l'abbracciò stringendosi a lei, sfregando il viso contro il viso.

Annusò il sentore della pelle umida…

"E' possibile che sia questo moccioso…o…mocciosa…chissà…ad indurre sogni strani…non devi preoccuparti. L'importante è che tu non stia male…".

"No…ero tranquilla…poi…quando ti ho visto…sono riuscita a…".

"A respirare?!".

Annuì Oscar, che lui adesso aveva preso ad indovinare anche i sogni.

"Bene! Ci sarò sempre allora…anche nei tuoi sogni!" – concluse lui divertito – "Tu cercami sempre se puoi, anche nei tuoi sogni e vedrai che io ci sarò, sempre…".

Esserci sempre…

Nel sogno e nella realtà…

 _§§§_

 _1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, aprile…_

Il tempo continuò a scorrere.

Lì anche lì, coltre tiepida, silenziosa…

Lì, anche lì, solo all'apparenza, il tempo si mostrava immobile, il tempo del riposo in ascolto del battito del cuore e del respiro leggero…

"André?"

"Si…".

"Cosa stai facendo?".

Oscar aveva gli occhi chiusi, s'accorse che lui le stava accanto, lì, la mano sulla pancia.

Ormai da alcune settimane lei aveva preso a conversare con il bambino…

O bambina…

Aveva individuato i momenti in cui lui, o lei, s'impegnavano in strani contorcimenti o stiracchiamenti, ancora possibili visto che il tempo della nascita era prossimo ma non imminente e forse di spazio per muoversi ce n'era ancora.

E allora lei posava una mano sulla pancia, accarezzava la pelle ormai tesa e sottile e lì dove si posava la mano, in quel punto, poteva avvertire, poco dopo, un movimento quasi impercettibile, una specie di risposta morbida e lieve al calore del palmo.

"Allora!?" – aprì gli occhi e prese a guardare André che stava lì, appoggiato su un gomito, steso in senso inverso a lei, cosicchè il viso era rivolto alla pancia.

"Che stai facendo?".

L'interrogò con gli occhi che non è che poteva più voltarsi e chieder spiegazioni in un lampo.

Certo sì, lei gliel'aveva fatto sentire il bambino che si muoveva, la mano afferrata in fretta e appoggiata lì, ma erano per lo più attimi, visto che André stava fuori tutto il santo giorno e quando rientrava lei era già addormentata e allora l'istante sfuggiva.

Ora ch'erano marito e moglie per assurdo si vedevano e si parlavano meno di quando si fossero ritrovati di ronda alla sera a Parigi, che allora era necessario tener gli occhi aperti.

Così lei non se l'era proprio immaginato che lui avrebbe fatto da sé.

"Stavo…stavo giocando…".

"Stavi…giocando…" – ripetè Oscar, lo sguardo fisso all'altro a chiedergli se non la stesse prendendo in giro.

"Aspetta…ti faccio vedere…siediti…".

André si sedette e chiese a lei di sedersi davanti a sé, di schiena, appoggiata a lui. Le sollevò la camicia e appoggiò una mano sulla pancia.

E iniziò a scivolare piano con le dita.

Carezze morbide, proprio come quelle che si regalava lei. Attesero un po'…

Oscar sapeva che il bambino non si svegliava prestissimo ma no, tutti e due percepirono un movimento più intenso, un'onda, una mezza capriola, simile a quelli che ascoltava lei.

André spostò la mano e ripeté il gesto.

Una carezza seguita da un calcetto ben assestato che la lasciò quasi senza fiato.

"Ti sei fatta male?" – chiese André che subito tolse la mano e si sporse per guardarla.

Trattennero il fiato, tutti e due, per alcuni istanti.

"No…non preoccuparti…non immaginavo che il bambino fosse diventato così forte. E che tu ti divertissi con lui in questo modo!".

Rise l'altro: "Sai, una notte, mentre dormivi ho appoggiato la mia mano sulla tua pancia e finalmente ho sentito il bambino si muoveva. All'inizio sono rimasto stupito. Tu dormivi e lui si muoveva…e anche intensamente…ero quasi certo che prima o poi ti saresti svegliata. Così mi sono messo ad accarezzare la pancia e…mi è parso che lui avesse preso a seguire la mano che si spostava. E' stato incredibile. Sai che significa…è nostro…è mio figlio questo…il mio bambino…".

"Potrebbe essere la _tua_ bambina…" – lo corresse lei, un mezzo sorriso di sfida.

"Oh sì…" – ammise l'altro per nulla preso alla sprovvista, che anzi forse ci doveva aver fantasticato su, in solitudine – "E allora sarebbe meraviglioso…sono certo che sarebbe bella come te…".

Un respiro…

"Lascia perdere la bellezza André… e se davvero fosse come me, in tutto e per tutto!? Se finisse per avere il mio carattere…so che quello è frutto dell'educazione ma sì…insomma…".

Si guardarono ammettendo che l'educazione è altro dall'indole. La prima non si eredita, la seconda è possibile avercela in dote, come risorsa o come condanna.

"Testarda come me! Intransigente! Non darebbe ascolto a nessuno…né a te, né a me…" – rincarò lei per vedere se un poco gli avesse messo paura all'altro, facendogli cambiare idea.

Non è che nemmeno a lei sarebbe dispiaciuto avere una bambina…

"Uno stuolo di giovanotti le farebbe la corte che neanche avrà quattordici anni!" – proseguì lui e lo sguardo un poco prendeva a rabbuiarsi. Sì, un poco di paura gli era scivolata addosso, anche se non sapeva se mettersi a ridere.

"Per non parlare del fatto che ciò che sto insegnando ai bambini lo insegnerei anche a lei!" – concluse Oscar tanto per rendere il quadro completo.

"Ma certo! Ci mancherebbe! Il francese, il latino, la storia…".

L'altra lo fissò, gli occhi fessure quasi incandescenti come a dire prosegui pure!

"Oh…quindi mia figlia saprà cavalcare, tirare di scherma, usare la pistola!?".

"Si! Se sarà necessario per difendersi sì! Tua figlia un giorno potrebbe esser capace di caricare una colubrina…allora credi che saremo capaci di fermarla dall'idea che, se necessario, ci si metterà anche lei a tirar giù una Bastiglia!? Non parlo solo delle fortezze fatte di pietra…".

Sorrise André che aveva compreso benissimo.

"Le insegneremmo a distinguere le vere rivoluzioni…allora…".

"Lo dovremo fare in ogni caso, anche se nascerà un maschio! Soprattutto con un bambino! Gli uomini hanno la sacrosanta tendenza a voler avere il controllo su tutto! Non vorrei mai che uno dei miei figli, maschio o femmina che fosse, diventasse persona che pensa di usare armi o cappi per aggiustare le ingiustizie del mondo…".

"Aggiustarle no…ma difendersi sì! E gl'insegneremo a non sentirsi uniti agli altri per via del sangue o della patria o della lingua…" – sibilò piano André – "No! Saranno uno con uno tra molti…tutti uguali…".

La mano tornò sulla pancia.

"Ci starà ascoltando!?" – sussurrò Oscar – "Che penserà di due genitori che stanno già decidendo come educare un figlio o una figlia?!".

"Penserà che stiamo pensando a lui, o a lei, e penserà dunque di non essere solo…credo che sia importante…" – ammise André soddisfatto – "E non hai pensato ai nostri caratteri…a rovescio?!".

La battuta scioninata, distendendosi sulla schiena…

Altra congettura, Oscar sgranò gli occhi, che non è che non ci avesse pensato ma…

"Un bambino…come me…" – balbettò incredula.

Le parve quasi di vederlo.

"Si…" – annuì André fissandola e sfoderando un sorrisetto per niente rassicurante.

"Ci pensi!? Un moccioso con la tua testardaggine!" – rincarò puntandole il dito contro in segno di sfida – "Temo che faticherei a tenerlo a bada! Non so proprio come farai…tu…col tuo carattere…e un bambino del tutto simile a te!".

"Allora potrebbe anche nascere una bambina con il _tuo_ carattere! Sarebbe perfetta!" – lo ripagò lei, mimando uno scambio con l'indice verso l'altro.

Le dita s'intrecciarono e si strinsero…

Oscar fece per baciarlo ma André avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi perché lei a voltarsi era un poco impacciata.

André si scansò scivolando fuori dal letto.

"Ce la fai a camminare?" – chiese mentre prendeva a vestirsi.

Imbronciata e sorpresa, Oscar rimase zitta per ripicca.

La pancia era cresciuta, lei ci prendeva confidenza e misure ma ogni giorno che passava si ritrovava a compiere un passo più lento, uno scalino in meno e questo infastidiva e spaventava. Non s'era mai immaginata immobile o comunque forzatamente imbrigliata nei movimenti, nei gesti…

Il fatto di non potergli correre dietro…

André sorrise, tornò indietro lui, la baciò lì, abbracciandola, allacciandosi alle labbra, stringendo piano il corpo che s'era ammorbidito ed appesantito.

Il bacio ferì gl'intenti…

Punse le vescere, il sangue parve incendiarsi…

Era difficile restare insensibili…

Nonostante la gravidanza.

"Raggiungimi…al pascolo…Cristiano verrà a prenderti…".

"Andrè…sai che i cavalli mi piacciono ma…".

"E chi ti dice che io voglia mostrarti dei cavalli!? E se ti ho incuriosito…buon per me…sono ancora capace di tenerti sulla corda!".

Rise il marrano sottraendosi all'occhiataccia dell'altra, che davvero ebbe solo la forza di mettersi seduta e tirar giù le gambe dal letto e se avesse potuto si sarebbe messa a piangere perché così, davvero, con quella pancia, le pareva non sarebbe più riuscita a far nulla nella vita, né a cavalcare, né a correre, né a gettarsi in uno stagno, né a…

 _§§§_

"Sai…questo è stato il primo luogo che ho visitato…dopo le scuderie intendo, quando sono giunto alla tenuta. Tu eri ancora molto stanca per il viaggio. Sono rimasto con te qualche giorno…poi mi hanno parlato di questo luogo e…quando l'ho visto avrei solo voluto averti accanto…".

Non era lo stesso pascolo della volta precedente. Era un altro…

Un prato erboso verde brillante, onde lucenti si rincorrevano allargandosi e piegandosi alla brezza del mare. Si ritraevano e si stendevano e poi s'appiattivano. Nella calma ondeggiavano lievi, profumando l'aria di pollini e fiori di campo, innalzando il respiro.

Cristiano fece un cenno e riprese a scendere con la carrozza.

Oscar si ritrovò lì, sul limitare del sentiero, le mani sotto la pancia, il vestito e i capelli scompigliati dal vento.

Afferrò la mano di André che attendeva sospesa che lei gli s'affidasse.

Qualche passo in discesa e poi trenta, quaranta passi in salita, una salita dolce…

"Perché mi hai portato qui?" – glielo chiese e lui rimase zitto, tirandola un poco per aiutarla a salire.

Una curva coperta dall'erba alta non ancora tagliata, giacinti, narcisi, soffioni di Tarassaco e non ti scordar di me…

Il sentiero ridiscese e poi riprese a salire.

"André…non…posso…".

"Sì che puoi…" – un tiro più deciso, la prese a braccetto…

Lo sguardo a terra, impegnato a veder dove mettere i piedi, si sollevò per ritrovarsi immerso nel cielo azzurro che vibrava splendente sulla sommità della collinetta. Mozzava il respiro il paesaggio aperto e limpido e pieno, quasi infinito…

"Dove siamo…".

Lo sguardo s'aprì…

"Volevo farti vedere questo…anche questo…".

Il vento spirava annebbiando un poco la vista, colmando gli occhi di lacrime, feriti dalla luce, di contrasto ai toni scuri a cui era stato necessario abituarsi durante il lungo inverno.

Oscar prese a scorrere con lo sguardo, André le sistemò i capelli per consentirle di vedere meglio.

Il cielo si tuffava nel mare azzurro davanti a sé, da lontano la sagoma più scura e nebbiosa dell'Elba, sotto di loro il salto roccioso trattenuto in fondo dall'esile nastro di sabbia che s'inarcava quasi a tener fermo tutto il paesaggio che in alcuni punti, a strapiombo, pareva sarebbe caduto giù in mare.

"Ci siamo amati…a rovescio!" – sentenziò lui guardandola.

"Cosa…".

"Sì, da lontano…come hai detto tu…io dovevo stare lontano da te per amarti e non soffrire e tu solo da lontano hai potuto scorgere questo amore…ci siamo amati senza poter scegliere quando e dove farlo…troppo vicini…non saremmo riusciti…ad amarci…".

Oscar lo guardò, non capiva.

"Vorrei poterlo fare adesso…vorrei poter scegliere…" – disse lui piano.

"Vorresti…".

Le scostò di nuovo i capelli: "Vorrei amarti in ogni posto, in ogni luogo…vorrei poterlo fare in ogni tempo…anche adesso…non parlo del tempo che scorre, parlo del nostro tempo, quello solo nostro…quello che ci è stato concesso…".

"Accade già…".

André allargò la destra e le fece strada.

"Adesso è piuttosto impossibile scendere alla caldera…e poi…".

"E poi…".

"Ti piace il colore del cielo?"

Oscar annuì: "Che intendi?".

André le riprese la mano, la condusse verso un salice, i rami gonfi di gemme inspessivano il mantello. Da sotto s'intravedevano drappi bianchi…

Scostò i tendaggi, quello vivo fatto di rami e quello di stoffa, tessuto chiaro e rado.

Gli occhi si ritrovarono in una sorta di nido, racchiuso dalla tela mentre in alto s'intravedeva il cielo tra i rami. A terra, sull'erba, una stuoia e sopra ancora una coperta e cuscini e…

"Ma che ti è saltato in mente?".

"Lo volevo…sto impazzendo Oscar…".

"Che stai dicendo? Perché?".

André si voltò verso di lei.

"Giù! Siediti…devi riposarti…".

"Mi vuoi spiegare?" – s'intestardì lei, scostando la mano.

"Prima siediti…per favore…".

Uno sbuffo, che lei fu costretta ad appoggiarsi a lui e a sedersi e a stare lì. Ad alzarsi di nuovo ci avrebbe pensato dopo, come, proprio non lo sapeva se lui non fosse stato lì. Si sentì per un istante prigioniera, solo un poco. Sorprendente fu l'affondo del cuore, la vibrazione che s'espanse all'idea d'esser lì, sola, con lui.

"Stai impazzendo…perché?" – lo chiese di nuovo.

"Il tempo scorre Oscar…vorrei averti con me ogni istante…vorrei poter venire quassù con te…essere libero inebria…vorrei avere tutto…so che non è possibile…".

Rimase in silenzio…

"Siamo insieme adesso…".

"Sì…ogni giorno che passa vedo avvicinarsi un futuro che fino a pochi mesi fa non avrei mai nemmeno immaginato. Il futuro inebria, anche quello. Vorrei averlo già nelle mie mani, stringerlo, abbracciare te…sapere che staremo insieme…che non ci sarà mai nulla capace di separarci…".

"Non possiamo avere certezza di questo…ma io sto bene…sai…il dottore…".

André la guardò, lo sguardo si contrasse. Muto, attese…

"L'altro giorno sono stata dal Dottor Mantini…mi ha rivelato…".

Silenzio…

"I malati di tisi…non sono tutti uguali…alle volte persino il sangue non è una prova certa…".

"Che vuoi dire?!".

"In alcuni casi…ci sono persone che in poco più di sei mesi…muoiono…anche a me avevano detto questo…".

Lui la guardava, vedeva il passato, non si capacitava d'esserci ancora dentro, i giorni passavano…

"Ma io sono qui…lui è sorpreso quanto lo sono io e allora s'è messo a cercare di capire e ha cominciato a farmi domande…vuole sapere la vita che ho fatto…forse lì c'è la risposta…".

"Nel tuo passato…".

"Io non so che accadrà nel futuro…ma conosco il mio passato e ora sono qui…".

"Nel tuo passato…" – ripetè lui fissando il vuoto, la mente aveva preso a correre indietro a chissà quale visione od evento.

"Non troppo lontano però!" – sorrise lei – "E' possibile che tutto sia avvenuto…".

"Quand'eravamo a Parigi…o forse…".

"Parigi racchiude molti misteri…spesso mi capita d'esser là, in sogno. Per mesi non ho sognato nulla e adesso…Mantini dice che anche da quelli si può cavare fuori una verità…".

"Da un sogno…".

Oscar s'appoggiò all'albero fasciato da cuscini, gli occhi chiusi, le mani sempre sulla pancia.

"Sei stanca…".

"Un poco…ma non per essere venuta quì…sono stanca di attendere e di cercare risposte…non so per quanto tempo avrò la forza di farlo…".

"Vorrei essere nei tuoi sogni…come in quello che mi hai raccontato…".

Le mani si strinsero…

"Riposati…io starò qui…".

"Sì…perdonami…volevi farmi vedere questo posto ma adesso sono stanca…".

"Non pensarci…anzi…avrei dovuto comprendere…".

"No…sono felice invece…sapere che hai un desiderio e sapere che adesso puoi realizzarlo…".

"Tu non sei solo un desiderio…tu sei tutto…".

"Sì!" – rise Oscar – "Davvero tutto! Sono talmente tutto che senza di te non riuscirei nemmeno ad alzarmi!".

Scavare nel passato…

Non c'era verso però ch'esso sarebbe rimasto tale.

S'avvolse il passato al presente, a rivelare forse il futuro.

S'avvolsero i luoghi d'un tempo a quelli del presente, che in fondo ogni luogo è simile, soprattutto s'esso affonda le radici nella miseria. Parigi incombeva anche s'era lontano migliaia di miglia.

Mano nella mano presero a scendere. Il cielo piumato risplendeva asciutto e fondo, catturando lo sguardo, inebriando il respiro. Era difficile immaginare altro lassù che non fosse azzurro, come il cielo, come il mare, come i campi ammantati di fiori di lino che s'aprivano, quasi pronti per essere raccolti.

Scavare nel passato non era difficile.

Bastò poco.

Bastò allo sguardo scovare un filo di fumo, poco più giù, proprio come accadeva nei foborghi di Parigi, quand'erano di ronda, di sera o di giorno. Lo sguardo non aveva fatto altro per tutta la vita.

"Che cos'è?" – lo chiese.

Silenzio…

"André…" – la mano tirò un poco, che la mancata risposta feriva e la mente correva ad intuire la verità.

"Oscar…non devi preoccuparti…" – sibilò lui, irato con sé stesso per non aver calcolato a dovere la distanza necessaria ad evitare la scoperta.

"Quando lo dici…è proprio questo che invece mi preoccupa. Non dirmi che è un altro di quei dannati inferni?".

Si fermò André, lei non si smentiva mai: "Non puoi pensare ad altro adesso…devi stare tranquilla…".

A muso duro si piantò davanti a lui: "André…nemmeno io ho lasciato la Francia per diventare un'inetta…allora sì che potrei ammettere d'essere fuggita…".

"E' un campo…una specie di ammasso di case…simile all'altro…lì ci vivono diverse famiglie…si trova su terre a cui non possiamo accedere…".

"Sarebbe a dire che non si può andare là e capire se quella gente è trattata alla stessa stregua di bestie…anzi direi anche peggio se è come ciò ho visto quel giorno!?".

"No, adesso non si può!" – fu lui a rivoltarsi a muso duro – "Quella è gente che ci vive lì…non sono baracche…sono case…".

"Se non ci si può andare e non ci sei stato come lo sai?".

Silenzio…

"Ci sei stato? L'hai visto?".

"E se anche fosse? Ti ho detto che non si può cambiare tutto in un pomeriggio…se sapremo muoverci nel modo giusto…a poco a poco questi posti spariranno…so per certo che non sono ben accetti nemmeno dai governanti del luogo…e persino gli austriaci…".

"Va bene…" – sorprendente accondiscendenza, gli occhi di lei gli rimasero addosso però ed essi – oh lui l'avrebbe dovuto capire – raccontavano altro.

Gli parve sorprendente ad André che lei si fosse acquietata con una spiegazione così rapida. Nemmeno lui era soddisfatto di quel che accadeva ma non voleva che lei s'intestardisse a risolvere…

"Devi stare lontano da quel posto!" – s'affrettò, dimenticandosi…

Furba…

"E dove potrei andare adesso? Non penso molto lontano…" – la mano si strinse si nuovo, il passo lento ma fiero anche se un poco appesantito, Oscar tacque.

Non poteva permettersi di chiedere nulla né a sé stessa, nel suo stato, né a lui, che già tentava di mutare le cose.

Rammentò gli esuli armeni da cui era stata circondata sulla spiaggia e poi quella specie d'inferno in cui s'era imbattuta poco lontano dalla tenuta, nient'altro che il gesto di ripicca d'un nobilotto del posto che s'era intestardito a mostrare il proprio potere, a rimarcare la superiorità, a sfoggiare un inutile prova di forza.

André era sempre stato molto pragmatico ma anche molto cauto.

Seduta sulla poltroncina accanto al camino, nella sala della caccia, gli occhi al fuoco ravvivato da poco, Oscar attese.

Di lì a poco la porta s'aprì e il custode, Cristiano Simon, rimase di sasso, ch'era prestissimo, e non s'immaginava di trovar lì la padrona a quell'ora. La stanza era stata riordinata per quel che una donna che attendeva un figlio che sarebbe nato di lì a qualche settimana avrebbe potuto fare.

"Signora…".

Cristiano Simon era persona saggia. Aveva compreso che madame non si disturbava ad attendere un domestico se non per una necessità che sarebbe dovuta restare tra loro.

Lui era divenuto in breve tempo il miglior consigliere del padrone, un amico, come aveva sentenziato madame. Il più influente alla tenuta, dopo André.

Cercare lui, Cristiano Simon, significava evitare di conferire con il padrone.

"Venite avanti Cristiano…vi aspettavo…".

Cristiano Simon era persona scaltra. Sapeva che la padrona s'era sempre arraggiata da sola, al più se ne occupava sua moglie, Donna Lari.

Il fatto che la padrona fosse lì a quell'ora deponeva per un incontro non casuale.

"Dite…" – la fiducia era già stata conquistata. Come pure la dedizione. Per quest'ultima però c'era solo d'accertarsi se quella verso il padrone sarebbe stata più intensa di quella verso la padrona.

Albeggiava…

Oscar prese a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Era scivolata fuori dal letto, un bacio ad André che ancora dormiva, gli aveva sussurrato che aveva fame e che sarebbe andata a cercarsi un bicchiere di latte. Oscar sorrise tra sé e sé. Era bello sgusciare fuori dal letto, al mattino, assaggiare il rapido passaggio dal calore del corpo di suo marito, abbracciato a lei, scostargli il braccio, ascoltare la domanda mugugnata dove volesse andarsene a quell'ora, di contro al freddo della stanza, il camino spento, frullare d'ali fuori.

Il freddo inebriava, esso non era solitario ma solo preludio d'un nuovo abbraccio.

Sì, era ancora più bello immaginarsi che, sbrigata quella faccenda, all'insaputa di André – oh certo lui non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere nulla – sarebbe tornata in camera, avrebbe trovato il modo di ricacciarsi sotto le coperte e lui sarebbe stato lì, l'avrebbe baciato di nuovo oppure sarebbe rimasta lì a guardarlo. Avrebbe ritrovato il suo calore, il profumo del sonno e dell'abbandono, il profumo della pelle addormentata.

Quel calore tinteggiava i pensieri, soggiogava le dita, innalzava il respiro e le viscere…

Era suo André…

Struggente pensiero, quasi faceva male al cuore…

"Vorrei chiedervi un favore…vorrei fare una passeggiata…in carrozza…" – attaccò piano Oscar, decisa. Sapeva che André era previdente, non s'immaginava così previdente al punto d'aver già istruito il custode a non essere accondiscendente ad alcuna richiesta che la padrona avesse declinato.

"Mi dispiace signora…ma se vi riferite al luogo che intendete…".

Oscar si sorprese, solo un istante. Risoluta convenne che André aveva fatto il suo dovere e voleva tenerla lontana da quel posto.

Testarda: "Come si chiama?".

Silenzio…

"Come si chiama?".

"La Rinsacca…".

"Non ne ho mai sentito parlare…".

"E' una strada che porta all'interno…non sono terreni del padrone e chi ci vive non gradisce che qualcuno li attraversi…".

"Ho appreso che qui è la regola!".

Oscar fissò il paesaggio dalla finestra, immaginandosi che la previdenza di André nell'evitare che lei mettese piede in quel luogo avesse una ragione precisa.

"Se è come immagino…mi pare saggio che nessuno abbia il coraggio di mostrare apertamente di trattare le persone come delle bestie…".

Fu la volta di Cristiano Simon di sorprendersi. La padrona non aveva mai visto quel posto eppure pareva sapere già tutto. Era una donna così diversa da tutte quelle che conosceva.

"Il padrone…".

"André non lo saprà…ci arriveremo in carrozza…non potrei camminare a lungo nemmeno se lo volessi. Non scenderò. voglio solo vedere che posto è…".

"Veramente…".

La dedizione era esemplare. Ma verso il padrone.

Occorreva sfruttare quella…

"Mettiamola così…ho idea che mio marito intenda fare qualcosa…ebbene…come moglie lo appoggerò ma non voglio che si esponga. E' un uomo e da lui si pretende rispetto cieco delle regole e delle consuetudini del luogo. Prima fra tutte immagino quella di non calpestare il suolo che appartiene ad altri. Io invece sono _solo_ una donna! Dirò che m'ero intestardita a visitare i luoghi e il paesaggio. Con me…in questo stato per giunta…forse si mostrerà più indulgenza…vedrò quel posto e poi…".

"Va bene…" – mugugnò l'altro avviandosi a ripulire il camino, nemmeno un cenno del capo.

Cristiano intuì che quella poteva anche avere ragione. Sostenere il marito nelle proprie scelte poteva anche essere una di queste. Pensò che non sarebbe accaduto niente.

Oscar fece per uscire, severa: "Sarà nel primo pomeriggio…non occorre che diciate nulla a nessuno…".

Nemmeno una risposta.

 _Lo prendo come un sì! –_ si disse mentre il ricordo la trascinava indietro, a Parigi.

 _§§§_

 _Padre, sono tornata…_

 _Una ceffone…_

 _Idiota!_

Appellativo ineccepibile per chi avesse messo in difficoltà la sovrana che, per evitare una severa punizione, peggio ancora il carcere, aveva stabilito d'allontanare dalla Reggia, per un periodo di punizione, il Colonnello della Guardia Reale che aveva prima sfidato a duello e poi ferito il Duca di Guemeé, reo d'aver ammazzato un bambino sparandogli alle spalle in mezzo alla strada.

S'era fatto giustizia da sé il nobile, nessuno avrebbe osato punirlo.

Ti eri fatta giustizia da te, la tua colpa aver sfidato lui, un nobile.

 _Inebria la libertà!_

 _Persino André l'ha ammesso!_

Allora, invece di startene a casa in ozio a scontare la tua punizione, ti eri permessa di andartene ad Arras.

Una sciocchezza, un gesto che avrebbe potuto mettere in difficoltà la sovrana. Che si sarebbe detto in giro se si fosse saputo che un ordine della regina era stato così bellamente ignorato?

Eri tornata a casa e così…

Tuo padre, così t'aveva accolto…

 _Idiota!_

Non t'interessava.

In quel viaggio avevi visto altro…

La miseria, la rabbia, la disperazione, la disaffezione verso i sovrani…

Era accaduto tanto tempo prima.

Mai viaggio era stato più profetico…

La tua libertà soffocata da un ceffone. Ben poca cosa era allora la tua libertà di fronte alla tragedia che vedevi scorrere davanti agli occhi.

Adesso…

Osservò il paesaggio che scorreva dal finestrino della carrozza. Per un po' riconobbe quello che aveva visto il giorno prima quando era stata accompagnata sul promontorio da cui aveva ammirato il golfo. André era con lei.

Poi la strada mutò, prese a salire ancora e poi a ridiscendere. Ontani e querce e cipressi bordavano come scuri ricami i campi lavorati ricoperti da tenera lanugine verdognola, che ondeggiava lucida e brillante al sole della primavera. Non era umido lassù, nonostante si fosse in prossimità del mare.

Il mezzo si arrestò.

Aveva promesso a Cristiano Simon di non scendere. Ma la libertà inebria e spinge oltre la logica e la coscienza.

Lo sguardo allarmato del custode non la colse impreparata. Un tempo non l'avrebbe nemmeno degnato d'un occhiata. Quel tempo era finito. Era riconoscente all'uomo per la sua devozione.

Ma…

"Padrona…signora…" – l'incalzò quello mentre lei cercava l'appoggio più stabile per scendere dalla carrozza. L'altro non aveva potuto che affrettarsi ad aggiustare il predellino. Mica poteva tenerla prigioniera.

Un altro grazie…

La sottana raccolta solo per veder meglio dove poggiare i passi…

La campagna riverberava raggi lucidi e pieni e brillanti di contro all'ammasso grigio e contorto di casupole ch'erano cresciute una sull'altra come radici d'una foresta dimenticata dal mondo a chiudere ed occultare alla vista dei benpensanti il marcio ch'era neccessario celare al mondo, per non offenderlo quel mondo benpensante e pulito.

Lo sguardo scorse…

Casacce basse, chiuse e scure…

Odore di escrementi, lana bagnata, acqua marcia…

La mente colpita e scossa. Era soprattutto quell'ultimo sentore a ricacciare la mente nel passato.

Odore di acqua marcia, quella ch'emanava la Senna, nei punti dove essa s'arrestava, impedita nello scorrere, da qualche ramo impigliato in govene o reti. Lì l'acqua prendeva ad intorbidirsi, fino a prendere la consistenza limacciosa del fango.

Poco più in là la riva del fiume scivolava più lieve, sabbiosa.

Le donne ci andavano a lavare i panni, a sciacquarli.

Là l'odore dell'acqua marcia si mescolava a quello del sapone.

Non c'era poi molta differenza…

Vicoli chiusi e lerci, porte che s'aprivano al calare della sera, forme ammiccanti che promettevano sesso a buon prezzo. Si doveva pagar di più per godere d'un pezzo di sapone che mondasse la pelle della puttana dall'odore del precedente cliente.

Parigi insegna…

La Senna insegna…

"Padrona, avevate promesso…" – balbettò l'altro che comprese d'essere stato beffato.

"Solo due passi Cristiano…" – rispose quasi avesse preso a camminare in sogno, gli occhi fissi ad ingoiare il lerciume che s'apriva dalla strada, stracci a chiudere le porte e le aperture che dovevano definirsi finestre – "E poi avevamo stabilito che mi avresti chiamato signora…".

Di nuovo: "Perché…" – domanda senza risposta.

La libertà inebria. La libertà annienta perché una volta imboccata la strada è difficile ch'essa ti lasci libera e ti consenta di tornare alla comoda rassegnazione dell'ignoranza.

"Signora!" – Cristiano Simon s'impose, sbarrando il basso.

"Lasciami passare!" – lo sguardo si sgranò. Oscar non sapeva dove guardare perché ogni angolo suscitava pena, ribrezzo, incredulità.

Indicibile…

Prese a camminare nel sentiero che tagliava a metà lo strano abitato. La terra era asciutta, polverosa, battuta semplicemente perché il fango asciugatosi al sole era stato calpestato da quelli che c'erano passati sopra.

"Che senso ha tutto questo?" – chiese a voce alta più a sé stessa che all'altro.

Cristiano Simon non rispose o almeno non fece a tempo.

Fece a tempo però a mettersi davanti a lei, a chiuderla in una sorta di abbraccio che consentì ad entrambi di schivare la pietra lanciata da chissà dove, forse dietro una tenda scostata.

"Vattene!" – lo schianto del sasso s'accompagnò all'ordine secco, sprezzante.

"Signora, andiamo via!".

Incredula, Oscar tentò di staccarsi dalla presa di Cristiano.

Incredula voleva comprendere perché se nemmeno sapevano chi fosse lei, quelli lanciavano pietre contro di lei.

"Voglio…".

Non fece a tempo di nuovo. Stavolta la pietra fischiò a breve distanza impattando contro la massa di stoffa del vestito. Solo perch'era ancora freddo e solo perché gli strati erano spessi, il colpo causò solo un sussulto mentre la pietra rotolava a terra.

Non fece in tempo…

Un'altra pietra…

Dall'alto stavolta…

Colpì nel segno, finendole addosso, al braccio…

L'impatto la costrinse ad arretrare d'istinto, a stringersi il braccio. Le dita intuirono la breccia che s'era aperta nella stoffa.

Incredula…

"Andiamo via…il padrone…".

"Chi sono queste persone? Che senso ha tirare pietre a quelli che vengono fin qui?!" – lo chiese per tentare di capire – "Non portiamo spade…non abbiamo nemmeno detto perchè siamo qui!?".

"Questa è gente che vuole essere lasciata in pace!".

"E vive così!? Come se fossero bestie? Anzi peggio? Persino i cavalli della nostra scuderia hanno spazio e cibo e acqua e luce più di queste persone?!".

Un'altra pietra…

"Vattene!".

Un grido…

Il custode fece per scansarla…

L'afferrò per le braccia, troppo tardi…

 _§§§_

 _Ore ventidue…_

 _Parigi…_

 _Rue de la Chausséè d'Antin…_

 _Il drappello della ronda del pomeriggio è appena rientrato._

 _Ti prepari per seguire il nuovo gruppo che coprirà il turno fino alle sei di domani mattina._

 _Sai che è un azzardo, sei appena arrivata nei Soldati della Guardia._

 _Sei il nuovo comandante._

 _In qualche modo quei bellimbusti hanno scoperto che sei una donna._

 _Ti hanno già sfidata, un primo duello…_

 _E' stato facile vincere il soldato Vincent Sabin._

 _Ma quelli non si accontenteranno. L'altro soldato…quell'altro…quell'Alain Soisson te l'ha detto chiaro che non prenderanno ordini da te._

 _In qualche modo quelli te la faranno pagare cara._

 _Dannazione…_

 _L'aria è tiepida…_

 _L'estate è alle porte. La gente cammina e con la coda dell'occhio ci osserva. Se potesse ci tirerebbe giù dai cavalli e…_

 _Non resterebbe nulla di noi._

 _E' un azzardo uscire questa notte, ma tu devi farlo, devi dimostrare a te stessa che non hai paura, che nulla potrà piegare la tua volontà di essere ciò che hai scelto di essere. Hai scelto di essere un uomo, anche se non lo sei, hai scelto di muoverti e pensare ed agire come un uomo…_

 _Non lo sei._

 _Lui è lì, poco lontano da te. Anche lui è in difficoltà. L'hanno picchiato…_

 _Non ci hanno impiegato molto a sapere che lui ha servito nella tua casa fino a poco tempo fa._

 _Quel giorno…_

 _Sei rimasta sulla porta, lui era là, dentro l'armeria, fucili a terra, casse rovesciate._

 _Lui era là a terra, picchiato a sangue per insegnargli a restare al suo posto. Anche se André non è nobile, ha servito i nobili per tutta la vita. Non è nobile e forse lo considerano peggio dei nobili…_

 _Il bellimbusto di Alain aveva deciso di prenderlo sotto la sua protezione. A che servono i capi sennò._

 _Alain stava lì, chino su di lui. André ha implorato, nell'incoscienza, che tu non ti sposassi…_

 _Quindi era questo che temeva._

 _Perderti, in un modo ancora peggiore di quanto non fosse, da che tu stessa l'avevi allontanato da lui._

 _Il bellimbusto ha capito, s'è alzato, ti ha consigliato d'occuparti di lui e che a quel punto era tutto chiaro. Tutto chiaro cosa!?_

 _Che la libertà ferisce e devasta più della prigionia di un'idea?_

 _Grida…_

 _Devi restare al tuo posto!_

 _Tuo padre ti disse chi eri…_

 _Un nobile, Colonnello delle Guardie Reali. Non dovevi azzardarti a pensare ad altro che a proteggere la famiglia reale._

 _André aveva servito per anni una famiglia di nobili, non doveva azzardarsi a ritenersi uno del popolo…_

 _Grida…_

 _Dunque è così! Nessuno può modificare il proprio destino!_

 _Quella gente allora…_

 _E' per questo che ti ha cacciato via? Ha preso a pietre in faccia te e la tua dannata arroganza di voler cambiare le cose…_

 _Fa male dannazione!_

 _Grida!_

 _Non posso…_

 _Ore ventitré e trenta…_

 _Cavalchi lungo la Senna…_

 _La Velée e più giù, laggiù, Pont Neuf…_

 _E' buio…_

 _D'improvviso t'accorgi d'essere sola. I dannati soldati…_

 _Dove diavolo sono finiti?_

 _Ti saresti aspettata che fossero loro a tradirti…_

 _No…_

 _Cani…_

 _Cani randagi ti accerchiano, da dove sono spuntati?_

 _Ti sono addosso…_

 _Non riesci a toglierli di dosso…_

 _La stilettata si ficca nel ventre, si apre, squarcia la carne, sale su inerpicandosi lungo la schiena, stringe il petto, come edera soffoca il respiro…_

 _Odore d'acqua marcia e sapone…_

 _Fa male…_

 _Respira…_

 _No…_

 _Le braccia incapaci d'alzarsi, le gambe come fossero ficcate in una morsa, quella che Monsier de Paris usava per far confessare i condannati…_

 _Cani…_

 _Ti azzannano…_

 _Devi fuggire…_

 _Stanno dentro di te, nella pancia…_

Gli occhi si spalancarono all'ennesima fitta che morse le viscere, stringendo la pancia, risalendo su lungo la schiena fino a disperdersi nella testa e negli arti e nella gola…

Un grido soffocato, le labbra morse per non cedere alla vergogna della propria voce sgraziata e roca.

 _Sei un soldato…_

 _Hai scelto d'essere un uomo come puoi…_

"Che hai fatto?".

Il viso di André su di lei, la mano stretta nella mano…

"Oscar…" – la voce tentò di mantenersi calma ma il timbro era allarmato.

Impazziva…

La carne dilaniata, il respiro trafitto dall'ennesima scudisciata, interminabile, potente…

S'allargava e la stringeva, una morsa che tranciava il respiro…

"Che sta accadendo?" – fu lei a chiederlo, ad interrogarlo con gli occhi, ad implorarlo di darle sollievo in qualche modo.

"Perché sei andata laggiù?! Te l'avevo detto di non muoverti…Cristiano ti ha trascinata via…sei svenuta…".

"André…".

Lo guardò, provò a slacciarsi dalla stretta della mano di lui, André stinse più forte e lei subì lo smacco di non potersi muovere. Solo un istante…

"Lasciami!" – voleva toccarsi la pancia.

"Devi calmarti…ti sei stancata…il dottore dice che il bambino potrebbe nascere…".

La mano si staccò, si posò sulla pancia…

La percepì dura come una pietra.

Ci aveva pensato e ripensato fino alla disperazione a quando poteva essere accaduto d'essere rimasta incinta. Da quell'assurdo ed ignobile conteggio era chiaro che era…

"Troppo presto! E' troppo…presto…".

Il respiro spezzato, l'ennesima fitta…

La bocca serrata ad ingoiare la propria stupidità, l'ennesimo azzardo che sarebbe costato caro.

"Dio…sono stato un'idiota! Ti ho portato lassù…non dovevo…".

André si ficcò la testa tra le mani: "Dannazione!" – imprecò, avrebbe voluto gridare lui al posto suo, mentre l'osservava distesa, il corpo immobile eppure percorso da scosse invisibili e dolorose e piene che scorrevano a dilatarsi dalla pancia fin sulla punta delle dita. Il corpo immobile gridava, stringendo la tela del lenzuolo. Avrebbe voluto strapparla…

"E' colpa mia!" – un grido, soffocato…

"No…" - digrignò piano a denti stretti – "Che cosa è accaduto…perché…non…".

Balbettò ancora qualche parola, bruciava la pelle fradicia di sudore…

"Devi stare ferma…Mantini ha detto che forse il bambino non si è ancora girato…è per questo che non può nascere…" – spiegò André appoggiando a sua volta la mano sulla pancia.

 _Dunque…_

 _Ecco che ti è accaduto…_

 _Hai voluto mutare ancora il corso del destino…_

 _Testarda!_

 _Dovevi restare ciò che sei, non puoi cambiare il tuo destino…_

Rimbombavano nella testa le parole che s'era sentita ripetere da una vita. Solo che adesso non era più solo lei a pagare il prezzo delle proprie azioni.

Mantini entrò assieme alla moglie. S'erano precipitati non appena avevano saputo.

Poche parole scambiate e quello, anche lui, solitamente calmo, aveva imprecato che lui l'aveva detto che la si doveva tenere ferma e calma, quella donna.

"Così…sarà tutto perduto…" – sentenziò toccando la pancia, intuendo la rigidità del corpo.

Donna Lari, viso rosso di pianto e gola chiusa, si ridestò attirata dal trambusto, di sotto, e filò giù per dir di fare silenzio, che quel baccano non avrebbe giovato a nessuno. Gli occhi si sgranarono alla vista dell'inglese, Sir Joseph Hornett, ch'era arrivato e chissà come aveva saputo quel che stava accadendo.

E quel ch'era ancora più sorprendente…

Martin teneva stretta la mano dell'energumeno che seguiva a poca distanza l'inglese.

Donna Lari fissò il moccioso, Martin aveva il viso rosso di pianto. Era stato lui a correre come un matto fino alla casa di Madame de La Tour, fin là dove ora sapeva trovarsi Sir Joseph Hornett e soprattutto Ismael el Bakar, l'amico fedele.

Nelle lunghe chiacchierate, negli scambi di vedute ed informazioni e parole e concetti Martin, attraverso quello strano linguaggio di segni e parole mute, aveva appreso qual'era stata la vita del musulmano prima di conoscere Sir Joseph Hornett.

In quella vita, un tempo, l'uomo, a dispetto della stazza e della forza, si era preso cura delle persone, assieme alla moglie, che gli aveva insegnato ad osservare il ventre delle donne e ad ascoltare se un bambino avrebbe avuto forza a sufficienza per prepararsi a nascere oppure no.

Era stato strano e sorprendente e ugualmente la nomea aveva suscitato sdegno e rifiuto, perché per quanto diversi, che si fosse gente d'una tribù dell'Africa o d'un paese del Granducato di Toscana, ai cerusici non era consentito assistere una donna che doveva avere un bambino.

Così quando maman aveva detto che dentro la sua pancia c'era un bambino e che presto tutti avrebbero potuto vederlo…

Adesso maman stava male e il bambino…

Nemmeno lui stava bene. L'aveva compreso Martin ch'era corso a perdifiato a cercare il dottore dei bambini, quelli che ancora non si possono vedere, ma che sono lì, dentro la pancia.

Donna Lari sfidò l'energumeno. Lo sguardo si fissò sull'altro. Non erano ammessi teatrini e lei non aveva voglia di perder tempo a star dietro agli ospiti.

"Per favore…" – esordì Hornett – "Potremmo essere d'aiuto!".

"Che state dicendo? Se nemmeno il Dottor Mantini può fare nulla…".

"Il mio amico forse sì…deve solo vederla…poi…".

"No!" – tagliò corto la custode.

Una mano sulla spalla…

La comare si voltò.

André era sceso, la sorpresa di ritrovarsi l'inglese e il compare subito inghiottita dalla necessità di richiamare la custode.

"Il dottore ha chiesto di tornare di sopra…deve parlarci…".

"Madame…".

André tacque. Non sentiva più nulla, non respirava quasi più. Nel tempo d'un pomeriggio era ripiombato nella voragine e quel ch'era peggio era che stavolta davvero era stato lui la causa di quel colpo di testa.

L'avevano avvertito ch'era dall'altra parte della tenuta a discutere con alcuni proprietari, proprio di quell'accidente, come far sì che quel dannato inferno mutasse aspetto, che almeno la gente che lì voleva viverci, avrebbe potuto viverci con un minimo di dignità. Era gente povera, risalita dal confine con lo stato del Pontefice, cacciata via perchè incapace d'osservare i precetti imposti dal padrone dello stato. Forse seguaci di un altro Dio…

Non il Dio dei Cristiani…

Che differenza faceva?

L'Inferno, quello, non era lo stesso per tutti?

Gli s'era gelato il sangue nelle vene…

Era tornato in fretta e furia, un'occhiata fugace al custode che se ne stava in un angolo, cappellaccio in mano, sguardo severo, che uno come lui, con la sua esperienza e la sua età s'era fatto fregare da una donna, francese, incinta…

E quel ch'era peggio era che il padrone l'aveva avvertito.

A sentirsi un idiota Cristiano Simon non c'era più abituato da un pezzo. Era vecchio…

I giovani al più possono permettersi di far la figura degli idioti, ma lui…

Donna Lari non l'aveva nemmeno rimproverato il marito, tanto s'era infuriata.

E quel ch'era peggio era che Donna Lari era infuriata persino con la padrona.

Che i bambini vengono prima di tutto, prima dei pezzenti e prima ancora della carità da fare ai pezzenti!

Parole infuocate che però erano rimaste sepolte dal gelo della sentenza del Dottor Mantini.

Il bambino voleva nascere ma non era ancora pronto…

Lo si capiva toccando la pancia…

C'era un'unica soluzione per salvare il piccolo.

"Un taglio…un taglio…cesareo…"- ripetè André come stesse vivendo un sogno, senza avere idea di cosa comportasse quella parola.

Mantini negò: "Vi posso dire che cos'è ma io…io non l'ho mai praticato…".

Si torceva le mani il povero dottore. Non parlava…

André gli si fece addosso: "Che cos'è?".

"E'…è…un taglio…".

Silenzio…

André quello l'aveva compreso. L'altro stava zitto…

"Dove?".

L'altro stava zitto.

"Dove?!" – gridò più forte prendendo il medico per le braccia, stringendo…

"Nella pancia…l'ho visto in un libro…".

"Un taglio nella pancia…" – lo ripetè André – "E servirebbe?".

"A fare uscire il bambino…".

"Un taglio nella pancia per tirare fuori il bambino…e…e lei?".

La libertà inebria…

Ma scegliere…

"Quello che lessi sul libro non era confortante…di solito si pratica su donne che sono già morte…".

"Cosa?" – André lasciò il medico indietreggiando, Donna Lari dovette cacciarsi una mano sulla bocca per non gridare.

André s'impietrì ma dove agire, in fretta…

"Lei è viva…volete dire che su di lei non si può fare? Dovrei aspettare che muoia?" – chiese, la voce incrinata, la gola chiusa. Il corpo implodeva…

"No…ma poi…potrebbe non sopravvivere…i tessuti vengono incisi in profondità…anche richiudendo strato dopo strato…non so…".

"Che soluzione sarebbe!?" – imprecò André, che quella non era una domanda, in essa la contestazione d'un rimedio che sarebbe stato peggio di quanto stava accadendo.

I tre a discutere…

"Fatelo nascere!" – sibilò piano, tentando di tirarsi su, mentre i cani parevano aver allentato la presa – "Non pensate a me…".

"Oscar…se anche provassimo quello che ha detto il dottore…" – André tornò verso di lei – "Non…".

In realtà non sapeva che dire. Voleva salvare lei, voleva salvare il bambino e non era certo ci fosse una strada per salvarli tutti e due.

La libertà inebria…

La libertà costringe a scegliere.

"André…perdonami…non avrei dovuto…".

"Non posso scegliere…".

"Non devi essere tu a scegliere…devo essere io a farlo…solo io…e io voglio…".

"Vi prego!" – Sir Hornett fece un passo – "Permettetemi…".

Gli occhi si alzarono sull'inglese ch'era entrato e aveva ascoltato e…

"Permettete al mio amico di comprendere come sta…come stai…" – lo sguardo si diresse a lei – "Conosco ciò che sa fare Ismael…ha perduto la moglie tanti anni fa…assieme a lei girava per i villaggi…aiutava sua moglie a far nascere i bambini. Certo…lui faceva da mediatore…tra quelli che non parlavano la stessa lingua…ma…mi ha raccontato ch'era accaduto di aiutare la moglie…assisterla…e così ha imparato…".

"Va bene!" – l'interruppe André – "Fatelo entrare…".

"Monsieur…" – balbettò Donna Lari – "E'…".

"Fatelo entrare!".

"No…".

Di nuovo Sir Joseph Hornett l'interruppe: "Aspettate…deve restare anche madame…se non ho compreso male…voi dottore e vostra moglie…Ismael mi ha chiesto di farvi restare…avrà necessità…".

"Io?" – chiese il dottore stranito, così come la moglie che si strinse al marito.

"Resto anch'io!" – sibilò André – "Voglio sapere che accade…".

"Anch'io!" – saltò su Donna Lari, pugni puntati ai fianchi e sguardo infuocato.

"Va bene…proverete a tradurre al dottore quello che chiede Ismael…".

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

La moglie di Mantini le passò un panno sul viso per asciugare il sudore.

Negò con la testa…

"Non dovete spingere…non adesso…".

Oscar chiuse gli occhi, si sforzò d'intrappolare i muscoli che reagivano d'istinto all'inpossibilità di trattenere gli spasmi del dolore…

 _Respira…_

91


	56. e vita

… _ **e vita**_

 _1790, primavera, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Monsieur Ismael el Bakar entrò nella stanza.

S'era già disfatto della daga che portava alla cinta, s'era levato il cappellaccio dalla testa.

Chiese un catino d'acqua.

Così si usava nella sua terra.

Lavarsi le mani e il viso, mondare la pelle da ciò che scorreva attorno, nell'aria, lerciume o pensieri oscuri che fossero.

Posò la mano sulla pancia, in silenzio, attese. Le dita aperte e grandi parevano fatte di nulla.

Guardò Oscar, in viso. Nell'esigua tregua le chiese la mano, lei gliela porse e l'energumento, silenzioso come la notte, c'impresse sopra alcune lettere.

Dunque era servito insegnare a Martin, che poi aveva insegnato a lui.

"Stamattina…si…da quando sono tornata…" – rispose lei.

André non comprendeva.

A fatica Oscar spiegò anche a lui: "E' da quando sono tornata che non lo sento…muoversi…".

Altri segni…

André s'accostò e chiese d'esser lui a ricevere le richieste, le avrebbe comprese e rivolte a lei.

Ismael chiese se in quei mesi lei o tutt'e due _avessero parlato_ al bambino, se l'avessero visto attraverso la pelle della pancia, se ne avessero compreso la posizione.

"Sì…credo che lì ci sia la testa…" – André indicò il fianco destro, a metà della pancia.

Ismael annuì.

Spiegò che il birbante era cresciuto e ch'era forse stato poco lesto a voltarsi quando aveva ancora tempo e spazio per farlo. Tutto poi s'era rimpiocciolito attorno e il bambino s'era ritrovato lì, e lì sarebbe rimasto se…

Chiese dell'olio. Chiese a Donna Lari di ungere la pancia. André disse che l'avrebbe fatto lui…

I cani ripresero a mordere la schiena…

L'energumeno si alzò, Donna Lari si fece il segno della croce che un uomo del genere vicino ad una donna che doveva avere un bambino, lei, non ce l'aveva mai visto.

In silenzio il musulmano appoggiò il palmo della mano sinistra, di taglio, nella parte bassa della pancia prendendo lentamente a spingere verso l'alto. La destra si posizionò lì dove doveva essere la testa del bambino.

Morbide carezze, seppure intense, presero a dirigere il corpicino, dentro il ventre.

André intuì il senso dei gesti, un poco circolari…

Si doveva far ruotare il corpo, spingendo il bambino a sistemarsi nella posizione corretta.

Deglutì, si fece sopra di lei…

I cani mordevano…

La schiena s'inarcò…

Il dottore ripetè secco che lei non avrebbe dovuto assecondare il dolore, né fare sforzi per ammansirlo, perché essi sarebbero divenuti spinte capaci di mettere in pericolo il bambino.

Non era facile…

Gridò allora di nuovo, per ingoiare la stretta, per incanalare verso l'alto ciò che non poteva stravolgere i tessuti della pancia.

Strinse la mano ma André la lasciò puntando allo sguardo del musulmano. Un cenno tacito, che adesso lui aveva compreso cosa doveva fare.

L'aveva ascoltato tante volte il bambino, l'aveva guidato ad appoggiarsi al proprio palmo appoggiato alla pancia.

Un cenno, chiese di sostituire la propria mano a quella di Ismael.

L'appoggiò lì, la spinta dal basso fece intuire nel palmo la consistenza della testa. Gli pareva d'avere il figlio tra le mani, l'unico ostacolo la pelle della pancia.

Erano così vicini, solo il lieve tessuto li separava eppure in quel momento erano lontanissimi, perché lo spazio non si sarebbe potuto piegare alle esigenze del tempo né a quelle del cuore.

Annuì Ismael el Bakar. La sua mano spingeva piano verso l'alto e quella di André stava sulla testa del piccolo. Annuì Ismael el Bakar e André prese a muoversi, anche lui, verso il basso, movimenti semicircolari, per indurre quella specie di capriola che il bambino avrebbe dovuto svolgere naturalmente. Se poi avesse avuto l'ardire e la volontà di nascere almeno avrebbe affrontato il parto nella giusta posizione.

Donna Lari fu costretta a sedersi. Il marito aveva bussato, non ricevendo risposta, era entrato e aveva cercato la moglie che aveva ritrovato lì, accasciata sulla sedia, pallida e sudata che quasi sarebbe svenuta lì. S'era avvicinato le aveva preso la mano chiedendo che accadeva, chiedendo perdono per l'avventatezza.

L'altra gli fu riconoscente, gli strinse la mano…

Anche il piccolo Martin alla fine riuscì a sgusciare dentro e s'avvicinò e nessuno osò mandarlo fuori.

Ismael lo vide e gli chiese la mano disegnando sopra una parola.

Annuì Martin, scivolò giù dal letto andando dalla custode, disegnando la stessa richiesta sul palmo dell'altra.

"Una preghiera?" – chiese Donna Lari per esser sicura d'aver capito bene – "Vuole che diciamo una preghiera? Una preghiera come!? Io mica le so le preghiere degl'infedeli!".

Martin negò, fece spallucce, riprese la mano di Donna Lari, spiegò…

" _Nostra Signora_ …" – ripetè la custode stupita – "Quindi vuole che diciamo una preghiera…le nostre preghiere!?".

Annuì Martin e chiese alla donna di uscire e di seguirlo e di andare a raccogliere qualche fiore da portare a Nostra Signora.

Le preghiere sono sempre le stesse, che conta ciò che si chiede e come lo si chiede…

Forse era soltanto una scusa.

Donna Lari non avrebbe retto allo scenario.

Un rivolo di sangue spuntò dal labbro morso dalla rabbia e dallo spasmo…

 _I cani…_

Oscar li vide indietreggiare, poi tentare d'azzannare di nuovo…

Ogni parte di sé acquisiva dimensione e spessore attraverso lo spasmo inciso fin nel profondo.

Nelle narici il sentore disgustoso del sangue e dell'acqua, non quella salmastra, ma quella fangosa e veloce della Senna…

La mente tornava sempre lì.

 _I cani…_

Percepì il corpo frantumarsi e disgregarsi e finire in mille pezzi…

Dispersa, il colpo al cuore ed alle reni…

Dispersa…

L'ultimo morso…

 _§§§_

Riconobbe lo sciacquio lento del fiume, calmo, piatto, placido.

Gli occhi cercarono la luce. Stava là, sotto uno dei ponti. Da sotto non riusciva a capire.

Il respiro lento e fondo…

Le pareva davvero d'aver lottato contro un branco di randagi.

Uscì fuori, gli occhi scorsero le luci opache riflesse nella corrente.

I cani erano scomparsi…

 _Pont au Change…_

 _Le Concergierie…_

Mura piatte e grige, sporche del lerciume di Parigi.

Le mani d'istinto si congiunsero per appoggiarsi sulla pancia.

Gli occhi sgranati…

Un sussulto…

"Che cosa è successo?" – lo chiese, un sussurro.

"Ti sei svegliata…" – André si mosse, accarezzò il viso, scostò i capelli – "Lo sai che così facendo sarai tu ad uccidermi…definitivamente!".

"Che cosa è successo?!" – lo chiese di nuovo.

"Devi prometterlo stavolta!" – l'incalzò André – "Devi promettermi che non andrai più in quel posto!".

"André…ti prego…" – morse lei.

"Va tutto bene…".

"Il bambino…".

"E' ancora lì…sembra si sia voltato…ma poi sei svenuta…".

Silenzio…

Le mani aperte sulla pancia. Il respiro sospeso. Nessun movimento…

"Perché…".

"Non devi preoccuparti…io…l'ho sentito…mentre eri svenuta…forse è stato lo spasmo…sono stato a lungo lì, con le mani sulla pancia. Si è mosso…io almeno l'ho sentito, più di una volta…".

Deglutì Oscar. Pregò Oscar. Pianse Oscar…

Si maledisse Oscar…

Un colpetto, più fondo, intenso…

Oscar si contrasse, le labbra chiuse strette a soffiare via la disperazione.

Un altro colpetto…

Gridò allora per sfogare la tensione…

André si fece su di lei…

"Ismael ha detto che il bambino non ha più molto spazio per muoversi e così non si è voltato…forse è stato un bene che sia accaduto adesso…altrimenti poi sarebbe stato troppo tardi per aiutarlo…".

"Voleva nascere…".

"O forse solo voltarsi…" – sorrise André – "Ma stava bene com'era…".

Silenzio, le dita s'inanellarono, nel buio, il chiarore d'una candela ondeggiava agli spifferi.

"Devi prometterlo!" – sibilò lui, di nuovo, baciando piano la guancia. La lingua intuì il sapore salato delle lacrime…

Silenzio…

Oscar negò, la testa si mosse appena, le lacrime ripresero a scendere.

Sussultò André…

"Cosa…".

"No…" – rispose lei, un filo di voce – "Non posso prometterti nulla…lo sai che così è stato e così sarà sempre…".

"Sei…testarda…".

"Sono così…non farò nulla che potrà nuocere al bambino ma non posso prometterti di non tornare in quel posto e non posso prometterti di non fare nulla per quella gente…".

Edera e glicini s'erano infittiti di foglioline nuove, verde chiaro, irrobustendo il groviglio che s'inerpicava su per le pareti dell'edificio che parevano adesso avvolte da una spessa coperta, così da attutire la pioggia che scendeva piano, compatta, di fuori, innalzando il sentore della terra, gonfiando il cuore di sale e lacrime.

L'abbracciò affondando il viso nella coltre tiepida, nella pelle umida e fredda.

La tenne stretta immaginandosi che lei sarebbe fuggita sempre, dall'ipocrisia d'una vita uguale a quella di tutti.

"Dovrò chiuderti in camera…" – si permise d'abbozzare André tanto per sdrammatizzare e veder se riusciva a dissuaderla.

"Certo…ma sai che prima o poi riuscirò ad uscire…".

"Si…in effetti Wallace è ancora troppo giovane per farti la guardia!".

Rise piano Oscar, la pancia tirava un poco, provò a sistemarsi, era stanca, lo spirito intatto, il corpo percosso da sottili spinte che ondeggiavano nel ventre riverberandosi come onde su per la colonna vertebrale per poi tornare giù e dissolversi.

Quanto sarebbe durato…

"Riposa adesso…" – sussurrò André.

"Anche tu…non è necessario che resti…devo…devo alzarmi…".

"Ti aiuto…".

"No…".

"Resto…".

"No!" – s'intestardì.

"Perché?".

"Sono stanca…e…e…voglio stare sola…".

Silenzio…

"André…hai sentito?".

"Io resto!".

"No, tu devi andartene…sono stanca…ma non so quando riuscirò a dormire. E tu domani hai i tuoi impegni…".

"Al diavolo!".

"No…il diavolo non c'entra…fammi tu una promessa…quando potrai…".

"So quello che intendi…".

"André…quello non era un semplice accampamento! C'erano case di legno marcio, rivoli di letame, pozzanghere nere…le vie più lerce di Parigi a confronto erano ordinate e linde…".

"Lo so…non posso entrare in quel posto…quelle persone…".

"Non dirmi che pensi davvero che quella gente voglia vivere a quella maniera!?".

"No di certo…ma so che non vogliono nessuno attorno…".

"Nessuno vuole loro e loro non vogliono nessuno! E' semplice…non ti dice nulla tutto questo!?".

André sorrise debolmente, alzandosi per accontentarla: "Questo dice tutto…non sarà semplice…".

"C'è mai stato qualcosa di semplice nella nostra vita!?".

"Riposa…" – un ordine.

Oscar annuì, chiuse gli occhi, attese che André uscisse. Scostò la coperta e si mise seduta, la testa girava. I piedi toccarono terra, la testa arrovellata a comprendere il motivo dell'avversione suscitata dalla sortita allo strano assembramento della Rinsacca.

Non riuscì a comprenderlo.

La coscienza morse…

Non avrebbe potuto fare molto. Il rischio adesso s'era innalzato.

C'è però che le fila del destino trovano sempre modo d'annodarsi e congiungersi, anche se all'apparenza sembrano lontane e libere e distanti.

Gli effetti della sorprendente visita giunsero di lì a qualche giorno, altrettanto sorprendenti ed insapettati.

Gli occhi chiusi, il vento soffiava piano, sul viso, le mani sulla pancia, appoggiate, lei appoggiata al tronco dell'albero, fuori all'aperto, all'ombra di un salice possente e grandioso. I rami lambivano il terreno, germogli spessi e verdi ondeggiavano sulla coltre di fogliame secco che copriva il terreno rossiccio.

La stagione nuova s'apriva alla vista, all'olfatto…

Si susseguivano lezioni e addestramento. I mocciosi pestavano per una gita a cavallo…

Sir Joseph Hornett s'era offerto di portarli tutti alla spiaggia, i più piccoli assieme sui pony, i più grandi ciascuno col proprio destriero.

L'immobilità iniziava davvero a pesare…

Gli occhi s'aprirono mentre l'istinto dettava l'arrivo della comare di casa, Donna Lari, le mani strette al grembiule, il viso contratto.

"Non si può fare!" – esordì quella senza nemmeno spiegare cosa.

Ormai aveva imparato a conoscerla.

Nemmeno lo chiese Oscar, quel che _non_ si poteva fare. L'altra era fedele, non c'era stato verso in quei mesi di cavarle dalla testa l'istinto di considerarsi serva. Forse l'unico passo era stato che da serva era diventata nume tutelare e per questo sempre pronta ad allontanare dalla padrona qualsiasi accidente.

"Lasciatelo decidere a me…cosa _non_ si può fare!" – azzardò l'altra, intuendo la presenza di alcune persone dietro la donna, lontane, in attesa di potersi avvicinare.

"Chi sono?" – lo chiese allungando lo sguardo.

"Eh no!" – sibilò Donna Lari – "Io non ci voglio entrare in questa faccenda! Sono troppi! Troppi! E voi lo dovete capire che quando il bambino arriverà…".

"Chi sono?" – tagliò corto Oscar fissando gli stranieri.

Donna Lari si scansò e gli ospiti si fecero avanti.

Una donna e due mocciosi, poco più che adolescenti che la prima spingeva invitandoli a presentarsi. Quando furono abbastanza vicini appoggiò le mani sulla testa dei due e spinse giù…

"Allora? Che s'era detto di dire?" – esordì la donna.

Muti, i due avevano le labbra serrate.

"Coraggio!" – le dita della donna strinsero i capelli, tirando quel poco che sarebbe bastato a sollecitare ciò ch'era stato convenuto.

"Chiediamo perdono…" – bofonchiarono i due mocciosi all'unisono.

Oscar si mise seduta, le mani ad aggiustare la stoffa del vestito spiegazzata dal vento.

"Chi siete?" – lo chiese di nuovo, non comprendeva.

"Siamo venuti a chiedere perdono per quello che è accaduto…giù…alla Rinsacca…" – spiegò la donna tirando per i capelli i due malcapitati. Quelli rialzarono la testa, muti…

"Venite da là!?" – la sospresa ebbe pregio di contrarre il respiro ed il cuore. Ma ormai le accadeva spesso, il muscolo impazzito persino quando dormiva.

Era il bambino sosteneva in Dottor Mantini.

Non è mica facile tenere un figlio in grembo per nove mesi dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.

"Questi due…sono stati loro…però…per favore…vorreste…vorreste…" – esitò la donna che pareva avere fretta di superare l'incidente.

Da quelle parti non era certo che tutto sarebbe stato dimenticato in fretta.

Da quelle parti non si usava accettare scuse senza offrire altro in cambio del disonore infangato.

Ma chissà come, quella doveva aver saputo che lì, ad Alcantia, non sarebbe stato necessario far altro che scusarsi.

"V'ho già detto di no!" – s'intromise Donna Lari troncando la richiesta dell'altra – "Il perdono si può fare…il resto no!".

"Donna Lari! – il tono s'innalzò.

Oscar fissò la comare invitandola a tacere. Puntò un piede e terra e poi un altro, issandosi su e la custode lì pronta a porgerle la mano per aiutarla a mettersi in piedi.

"Padrona…altri due mocciosi…non si può…" – balbettò Donna Lari intueno d'essersi spinta troppo oltre ma d'altra parte lei si riteneva custode mica solo d'una casa bensì anche dei nuovi padroni e soprattutto…

"Altri due…" – chiese Oscar – "Che significa?".

L'ospite fece un passo: "So che insegnate ai bambini a leggere e scrivere…fatelo anche con loro…".

Dunque anche così i fili del destino giungevano a congiungersi ed era davvero bravo il destino a tratteggiare un disegno limpido e chiaro.

"Voi vorreste…che io insegnassi a leggere e scrivere a questi giovani? Venite dalla Rinsacca? Io…lo farei…".

La custode si piantò davanti alla padrona, mani ai fianchi, muso duro…

 _No!_

La padrona parve non curarsi del tacito dissenso che soffiava tra i denti della comare.

Un'unica obiezione, logica e sincera: "La Rinsacca…è molto lontana da qui…non so come potrebbero trattenersi il tempo necessario senza rischiare di ritrovarsi per strada al buio al ritorno…".

"Teneteli con voi allora!" – gridò quasi la donna, che l'altra, Donna Lari si voltò e quasi avrebbe sollevato un braccio per schiafferggiarla.

Come si permetteva quella…

Con che coraggio e…

In quel momento poi!

No, quella proseguì, d'un fiato, quasi fosse stata invasata, quasi avesse intuito che quella strada sarebbe stata la salvezza dei figli: "Teneteli qui! Non possiamo pagarvi ma loro lavoreranno…per mangiare e per imparare…".

Oscar era in piedi, ritta, il peso del bambino diveniva ogni giorno più intenso.

C'erano già tanti mocciosi…

Aggiungere anche quelli…

Tutto pareva diventare intensamente fulgido ed intesamente faticoso.

"Va bene…ma perché? In questo paese…i governanti stanno imponendo ai bambini d'istruirsi…perché volete che sia io ad insegnare loro!? Perché non mandarli in una scuola…".

"Non possiamo…noi…" – la donna balbettò incapace di spiegare.

Si morse il labbro Oscar, perché avrebbe voluto chiedere chi fossero quelle persone e perché non avessero accettato di scendere a patti con il luogo e le regole della terra in cui vivevano.

Si disse che non avrebbe dovuto.

Ammise che non avrebbe dovuto farlo più.

Aveva imparato a non chiedere spiegazioni sulle scelte delle persone, perché anche lei aveva scelto e la strada scelta era stata illogica, dura, faticosa e davvero a volte era stato impossibile ammettere d'aver fatto in coscienza una scelta che l'aveva portata così lontano dalla sua terra e dalle regole che avevano imperato nella vita.

Ed era stata riconoscente a chi dunque non l'aveva giudicata.

"Signora…".

"Non è necessario altro…" – ammise Oscar – "Possono restare…".

Il mugolio di contentezza da parte dell'ospite sormontò quello d'impotenza della custode.

Due donne si fronteggiavano adesso, di fronte ad una terza che non aveva nessuna intenzione di finire in mezzo alla contesa.

La donna spinse in avanti in due ragazzini. Uno stava a testa bassa, lo sguardo severo, pareva non avesse nessuna intenzione di restare lì. Tempo un giorno e forse sarebbe fuggito.

"Come vi chiamate?!" – chiese.

Si morse il labbro quello più restio…

"Avanti!" – l'incitò la donna – "Io sono la madre di questo qui!".

Le dita strinsero più forte la testa del moccioso più piccolo.

A denti stretti….

"Lu…mi chiamo Lu…".

Lo sguardo accarezzò il nome, Oscar scorse all'altro moccioso.

"E io…Rapha…".

"Bene…Lu e Rapha…sono io allora che debbo ringraziare voi!" – ammise Oscar che i due sgranarono gli occhi incapaci di comprendere.

"Si…certo…ammetto che avete avuto una buona mira…" – chiosò sollevando il braccio, lasciando scorgere la fasciatura – "E di certo non è bene continuare ad accogliere le persone con le pietre…".

Quelli davvero non comprendevano…

"Sappiate che nonostante tutto ho beneficiato di quanto è accaduto…".

Increduli, davvero avrebbero voluto sapere.

Oscar sorrise: "Ho evitato un discreto guaio per via del vostro gesto…anche se sarà meglio non compiere simili schiocchezze in futuro…" – concluse – "Potete restare tutti qui, per questa notte. Si sta facendo buio…così avrete tempo per salutarvi. Intanto…se voi due volete fare un giro per vedere le scuderie…".

L'accenno sortì l'effetto di scuotere il moccioso più ombroso, come un cavallino sulle sue che s'accorge che può fidarsi della mano che si tende. Il senso oscuro del discorso rimase tale.

S'incrociarono gli sguardi e Oscar annuì.

"Domani vi accompagneremo alla Rinsacca…" – rivolta poi alla donna che sussultò, incredula della benevolenza – "E' abbastanza lontana. Non è bene tornare soli. E poi i due ragazzi potranno prendere con sé qualche vestito…".

I due schizzarono via come lepri inseguite dai cani.

L'olfatto era ottimo come anche la vista perché i due non c'impiegarono che un istante ad intuire dove fossero le scuderie.

La madre rimase lì, sotto l'occhio vigile della comare di casa, le braccia abbandonate ai fianchi.

Lo sguardo puntava ai mocciosi. Dunque si sarebbe separata da loro…

L'intuì Oscar, lo comprese adesso che avrebbe significato separarsi da un figlio.

"Abbiamo ospiti Donna Lari…vediamo di accoglierli come si deve…".

La straniera sgranò lo sguardo.

"Non è necessario…".

"Non preoccupatevi…anch'io ho compiuto un lungo viaggio e ho incontrato e conosciuto tante persone. Di alcune mi sono fidata…di altre…per quello che mi riguarda vi siete fidata di me…posso chiedervi di continuare a farlo!?".

Sorrise Oscar, la comare no, che non erano tre bocche in più da sfamare che la preoccupavano.

Oh no…

Era altro…

Altro che aveva assunto dimensione e spessore nei mesi ch'erano trascorsi e che non avrebbe smesso d'accrescersi nei mesi a venire.

Il respiro verso il futuro era ampio ma a Donna Lari pareva che la padrona non avesse altro per la testa che vivere ogni istante come fosse l'ultimo.

La smania di non lasciar scorrere neppure un istante senza ch'esso fosse riempito d'una decisione, d'un pensiero, d'un silenzio che precedevano i primi o scavavano nell'ultimo.

Ogni volto era studiato, ogni gesto espresso con pacata e ferma chiarezza…

Così non potè far altro che farsi il segno della croce, Donna Lari quando seppe che in realtà l'idea d'ospitare i tre fuggitivi della Rinsacca per la notte altro non era stata presa che per mettere in atto il successivo colpo di testa, esemplare anche per una come la padrona che pure aveva abituato la custode a discreti spaventi, da quando lei e il padrone aveva messo piede in terra italiana.

Insomma era accaduto che il padrone non c'era.

André se n'era salito – di malavoglia - su fino a Firenze, su invito dei Conti Rudolf, per assistere ad una delle tante cerimonie d'insediamento dei governanti locali, dopo che Pietro Leopoldo se n'era dovuto salire ancora più su e tornare in Austria – di malavoglia – per diventare imperatore al posto del defunto Giuseppe II.

Il nuovo Granduca Ferdinando III non sarebbe arrivato nell'immediato e dunque sarebbe stato bene approfittare del vuoto temporale per tessere alleanze con chi in quel momento teneva davvero nelle proprie mani le redini dello staterello.

Giusto che l'inglesi mordevano il freno a Livorno perché Austria e Granduca si decidessero a prendere posizione contro il sempre più crescente potere dell'Assemblea Nazionale di Francia, che minacciava di fatto le monarchie assolute di mezza Europa, era bene dimostrare che dei francesi ci si sarebbe potuti fidare.

André ci aveva messo parecchio per decidere. Sulle prime nemmeno l'aveva voluto prendere in considerazione un simile invito. Il parto era vicino e poi…

Restava, di fondo, sempre presente, anche se per il momento acquietato, il tarlo che pungolava la coscienza, lì, a rimarcare che sarebbe stato bene essere discreti, non mettersi in mostra.

Solo perché adesso erano lontani dalla Francia non significava essere al sicuro.

Dunque il padrone non c'era e lei la padrona aveva deciso di riportare gli stranieri al loro assembramento di casacce, accompagnandoli per consentire loro di raccattare qualche vestito.

Ci sarebbe tornata non a mani vuote però ma portandosi appresso legna, farina, coperte, sacchi di sementi…

Una decisione assurda nelle sue condizioni e Donna Lari davvero aveva pensato che madame fosse impazzita.

"Non scenderò neppure dalla carrozza!" – esordì Oscar assolutamente calma – "Ve l'assicuro…".

"Tsè!" – l'altra sprezzante al limite dell'oltraggio – "Come l'altra volta! Non sono mica ingenua come quello sprovveduto del mio marito. Quello v'ha creduto e avete visto quello ch'è accaduto!".

"Donna Lari mi meraviglio di voi…" – Oscar osservò la comare severa e puntigliosa – "Si, ammetto d'aver corso un rischio ma…convenite con me che se non fosse accaduto forse non avrei mai saputo che mio figlio s'era – diciamo – messo comodo e non s'era voltato…come dice Messer Mantini…nel modo giusto per nascere!?".

Labbra serrate in segno d'offesa, Donna Lari aveva tirato un accidente e poi uno stretto _, se lo dite voi!_

Gli occhi osservarono il paesaggio ancora più splendente e pieno della volta precedente.

Era sola, di nuovo. André non gliel'avrebbe mai perdonato ma…

Aveva ricevuto aiuto da perfetti sconosciuti nel viaggio verso quella terra dove ancora non lo sapeva se sarebbe vissuta. Voleva vedere suo figlio in faccia o sua figlia…

Ma sapeva d'avere un debito che poteva saldare solo così, verso perfetti sconosciuti che pure l'ultima volta l'avevano accolta a sassate.

Di fatto la nuova visita non prese a muoversi meglio della precedente.

I due carri s'erano fermati più indietro per permettere alla carrozza d'avvicinarsi.

Cristiano Simon non c'era, in compenso c'erano Donna Lari e tre domestici e due stallieri, oltre alla donna e ai due figli.

Quella, venne accolta pure lei come una specie di reietta, perché aveva avuto l'arroganza di abbandonare la piccola comunità e tradire la sua gente, abbassandosi a chiedere aiuto ad una perfetta estranea.

Nell'abbondanza come nella povertà vigono spesso le stesse regole. Si tenta di proteggere la ricchezza o l'orgoglio. Il risultato è sempre lo stesso.

Stavolta le persone uscirono piazzandosi a raggera, compatte, severe…

Si fece il segno della croce Donna Lari di nuovo, mentre vide la porticina della carrozza aprirsi e la padrona scendere seppure con qualche difficoltà. Aveva promesso di non farlo, ma ormai la custode aveva compreso che la padrona di promesse ne aveva mantenute poche nella sua vita. Di certo non lì…

Ma era necessario scendere…

Di fronte, una piccola rappresentanza della comunità, severamente ripiegata su sé stessa, fieramente caparbia a voler tutelare il proprio dannato isolamento.

L'aveva chiesto Oscar alla fine agli ospiti la sera precedente, seppure senza fare troppe domande.

L'aveva compreso.

Non erano stregoni, non erano appestati…

Erano gente ch'era risalita dalla terra dallo stato di Sua Santità, cacciati fuori, non graditi, vai a sapere perché…

Il grappolo di disgraziati era rimasto incastrato in quelle terre e lì aveva deciso di mettere radici, per quanto fosse possibile mettere radici in una palude di fango e zanzare.

Gente dignitosa ma scontrosa…

Otto, nove famiglie, i mocciosi accuditi da tutte le madri, i padri in giro a cercar lavori.

Una gerarchia c'era perché tra quelli che s'eramo messi in semicerchio a fronteggiare gli arditi invasori c'era un uomo, poco più vecchio degli altri, vestito alla bene e meglio, rughe profonde sul viso asciugato dal sole e dalla salsedine. In mano teneva un bastone, lisciato dall'uso, torto il giusto per essere impugnato come un'arma.

Le fila del destino trovano modo d'annodarsi, anche se sono all'apparenza lontane e libere.

S'intrecciano attraverso sentieri oscuri e nascosti…

Il tempo scorre sempre in un'unica direzione, folle sarebbe immaginare riavvolgerlo per poter cambiare il destino.

Ma i ricordi, i gesti, quelli possono riemergere, come bolle dal fondo dell'oceano, e risalire ed esplodere ricongiungendosi al proprio elemento.

"Che volete?" – il tono malconciliante…

"Nulla…ho riportato queste persone…attenderò che i due ragazzi raccolgano qualche abito…staranno da noi…solo per qualche tempo…".

"Non serve!".

"Quando avranno imparato a leggere e scrivere, se vorranno, potranno tornare…".

"Non possiamo pagarvi!".

Le obiezioni erano sempre le stesse.

"Non ho chiesto d'essere pagata. Lavoreranno…saremo noi a pagare loro…per ora…".

"Non la vogliamo questa roba! Portatela indietro e tornate da dove siete venuta!".

La contestazione uscì ferrea…

"Accettatela…a noi non serve…".

"Non possiamo darvi nulla in cambio! E poi non vogliamo ciò ch'è rifiutato da altri!".

Trattativa serrata, logica ed ineccepibile…

Non doveva passare per gesto caritatevole. Anche l'orgoglio andava preservato…

Oscar fece un passo.

Come sempre, come aveva deciso di vivere lei.

Un passo in avanti verso l'altro, le mani giunte a proteggere la pancia.

L'incedere fermo…

L'altro picchiò il bastone a terra, lo sollevò diretto, contro di lei, nessuna compassione per lo stato dell'altra. L'orgoglio era duro da scalfire.

S'accorse che la punta del bastone era tonda…

La vide, contro di sé…

Il guizzo…

La vampa rimerse dal passato.

Onda di calore che incendiò i sensi implosi e ricacciati giù nella fetida cella di Palais Meinsinkov…

Rammentò…

 _Stai lontana…_

Lo spasmo acuto e terribile aveva chiuso il petto.

S'era ritratta, barcollando, era caduta in ginocchio…

 _Dovete essere voi a rammentare quale possa essere stato l'accidente che vi ha causato questo…_

Le parole di Mantini…

I muscoli avevano ceduto, dilatati dal colpo inferto lì, al petto, secco, diretto, spietato, a frantumare le ossa già compromesse dal freddo, incapaci di muoversi flaudamente.

Rimase lì, gli occhi al bastone puntato addosso, contro di lei.

I sensi raccolsero il suono distorto, rimbombato allora dal torace ed ampliatosi fino a raggiungere ogni parte di sé, a ferire e piegare ogni residuo tentativo di opporsi.

 _Stai lontana!_

La voce roca, il timbro conosciuto di Arian Tichinov piombato addosso…

Era stato allora ch'era stata colpita…

La frustata aveva spezzato il respiro.

Il guizzo del bastone…

Era stato da allora…

Si riebbe Oscar…

Un istante…

Fece un passo, un altro, gli occhi fissi all'uomo avanti a sé.

La gola fu sul bastone. Intuì il riverbero del colpo, riemerso solo nella mente.

La mano destra si sollevò per scansare il legno.

Non fu necessario perché l'uomo l'abbassò spontaneamente, chiedendole in silenzio se non fosse pazza e cosa voleva ottenere con quell'assurda prova di forza.

"Accettate ciò che ho portato…" – esordì di nuovo lei – "Mettiamola così…mio marito mi ha accennato ad un bosco che vorrebbe ripulire…dovrebbe servire a proteggere i cavalli durante le tempeste…ma molti alberi sono secchi e rischiano di cadere al primo accenno di vento. Travolgerebbero le povere bestie…se verrete sarete ben accetti… potrete tenere tutto ciò che si ricaverà…".

Sorprendeva la dimestichezza nel trattare affari che fino ad allora le erano stati estranei.

Della casa e degli accidenti della casa se n'erano sempre occupati suo padre, i domestici.

Ora era libera, non doveva più recitare la parte della nobile contessa che concede per benevolenza ai meno fortunati d'essere trattati con rispetto. No…

Lei chiedeva d'essere accettata, così…

La punta del bastone toccò terra, il vecchio si arrendeva, la caparbietà dell'altra rasentava la follia.

I compari abbassarono anch'essi i bastoni.

"Vi lascio ciò che ho portato…" – proseguì lei severa e secca, voltandosi –"E quanto potrete…venite alla tenuta…".

"Aspettate!".

Oscar sussultò attendendo.

"Perché lo fate?" – chiese l'altro rugginoso.

Silenzio…

Un respiro…

Sarebbe stato lungo ed inutile spieralo…

"Perché non dovrei farlo!?" – sentenziò lei di filato.

Quelli si guardarono di sbieco.

"Perché no…" – precisò Oscar risalendo a fatica sulla carrozza.

Ordinò ai domestici d'attendere che i ragazzetti fossero pronti.

Un respiro fondo, che il respiro era divenuto faticoso.

Lo sguardo scivolò ad una donna, anch'essa anziana che s'era avvicinata lentamente alla carrozza.

Si guardarono entrambe perfette sconosciute l'una all'altra, d'origine tanto diverse quanto lontane.

Sorrise quella…

"Abbiate cura di voi…" – sussurrò in uno stentato linguaggio, strascicato perché le mancavano la metà dei denti.

Annuì Oscar…

Il vento prese a salire su sulla collina dove chiese di fermare la carrozza.

Oscar scese di nuovo, avanti a sé la distesa azzurra del mare, blu cupo in fondo, più chiaro, quasi verde, verso la costa.

Rispose infine…

A sé stessa…

 _Perché non posso cambiare il passato…non posso rimediare agli errori che ho commeso…a ciò che non ho voluto vedere e sentire. Il tempo non può andare a ritroso…il tempo consuma le ore e i giorni. E' inesorabile, spietato…ma è possibile combattere in nome di quegli errori…anche così…anche accanto a persone sconosciute…di cui non si sa nulla…nemmeno se sono briganti o santi. Stare dalla parte del più debole…sempre…e quando quelli diventeranno forti…se ci sarà qualcuno più debole di loro…allora occorrerà stare dalla parte di quello…_

Dunque una rivoluzione diversa da quella che si combatteva in Francia.

La sua Rivoluzione…

Ebbe tempo di tornare André.

Non di raccontare quel che aveva visto e sentito in quel di Firenze.

Pareva divenuto come il vento André e quasi divenne tempesta quando apprese ciò che aveva fatto lei, la padrona, lei che non aveva mai dato retta a nessuno, se non forse a suo padre, e che adesso non avrebbe dato retta a nessuno, nemmeno a suo marito.

Parve divenuta cielo e stelle, Madame Grandier, così finalmente s'era trovato un degno appellativo alla donna che a poco a poco aveva preso a diventare famosa, nel luogo in cui viveva e anche oltre.

Nonostante quella attendesse un figlio, aveva preso a girare per le straducole, ad osservare case sbilenche e soprattutto chi ci abitava dentro.

Qualcuno disse ch'era mandata dal Granduca che voleva davvero aiutare la gente del Granducato, così come aveva iniziato il precedente regnante. Qualcuno diceva che no, non era possibile che un austriaco si fosse fidato così tanto d'una donna, per di più francese, e che quindi quella doveva aver deciso tutto da sola.

Lo tenne per sé Oscar ciò che aveva intuito dopo la visita alla Rinsacca.

Non voleva alimentare false speranze, non voleva credere che tutto avesse preso a degenerare e a marcire dentro di lei, là, laggiù, nella fredda Saint Petersburg, che nemmeno lo ricordava più davvero quello ch'era veramente accaduto.

Vissero freneticamente tutti e due il tempo che scorreva, istante dopo istante, calati ciascuno nel proprio ruolo, tutto nuovo, esaltante, intenso mentre intorno la terra rifioriva di grano e fiori di lino, viti e ulivi, gramigna e menta, calpestata da zoccoli di puledri e piedi di mocciosi che, liberi dallo studio, gareggiavano nel cortile con spade di legno e bambole di pezza.

Vissero baciandosi piano, di nascosto, passeggiando lentamente, al tramonto, i passi a sollevare la polvere degli stradelli attorno alla tenuta.

Passi lenti, respiri profondi ad annusare il mare, distinguere l'odore dell'acqua salmastra da quella delle paludi, fangosa e malata.

Vissero osservandosi.

André, quando rientrava alla sera, la trovava addormentata in mezzo a fogli di scarabocchi e grafie composte e chiare, sequenze di numeri sbilenchi e conteggi perfetti.

Una classe variegata per età ed origini. Tutto mescolato, confuso, amalgamato alla perfezione, così che ognuno potesse imparare da lei e dagli altri e lei potesse imparare da sé stessa e dagli altri.

Con rammarico André impose di non accettare più studenti.

Ammise che di quel passo avrebbero fatto concorrenza alle scuole che il Granduca aveva stabilito d'aprire nello staterello.

Con stupore André si rassegnò a non poter far nulla, quando alla porta, continuarono a presentarsi altri mocciosi accompagnati dai genitori a chieder d'esser presi dalla signora che insegnava a tutti, che quelli si fidavano più delle voci che correvano nelle vallate, su per le colline, giù negli alvei dove scorrevano i fiumiciattoli e oltre le paludi e persino giù, di là dal golfo, piuttosto che dei messaggeri del Granduca.

Tutto mescolato e confuso e pieno…

Tutto…

Tutto s'intensificò, innalzandosi, quel pomeriggio di maggio, mentre passeggiava sulla rena, un passo incerto, il cane che morse il ventre, dapprima come una stilettata e poi come l'avesse azzannata intensamente, ovunque.

Martin s'impietrì che non lo sapeva come nascevano i bambini ma solo che quel bambino o quella bambina stavano lì, dentro la pancia di maman, e maman adesso s'era dovuta abbassare fino a toccare la rena con le mani e le dite erano affondate a stringersi sulla sabbia grossa e bagnata.

Non riuscì ad ingoiare il grido questa volta mentre l'onda la raggiunse, infradiciando il vestito, scavando sotto i piedi nudi, risucchiando il corpo che faticò a restare lì, ancorato alla terra.

"Vai a chiamare…" – sibilò – "…qualcuno…".

La voce rimase impigliata nella gola.

Stavolta accadeva davvero, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra morse a trattenere un grido di nuovo mentre i cani erano divenuti ancora più feroci, azzannavano la pancia, le gambe, il torace, su, fin nella testa…

Schizzò via Martin…

Oscar rimase lì, l'odore del mare intenso a spezzare il respiro, il pensiero alle uniche nascite a cui avesse assistito nella sua vita, quelle dei figli di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Anzi, alla fine se n'era andata, nelle orecchie le grida della regina che faticava a partorire, circondata dal respiro pesante e sudicio dei cortigiani.

Non aveva accettato di violare con lo sguardo la dolorosa sequenza della nascita d'un figlio d'un re che, per consuetudine, avrebbe dovuto consumarsi sotto gli occhi della corte, così che tutti fossero testimoni che il nascituro sarebbe davvero uscito dal ventre della regina e fosse quindi il vero figlio del re.

Pensò che suo figlio fosse già una creatura del tutto speciale, capace davvero, prima ancora d'esser nata, di stupirla e di coglierla impreparata.

Nei mesi precedenti, da sola, nel letto, di notte, le mani sulla pancia, aveva ascoltato i movimenti sempre più pieni ed intensi del bambino.

André accanto a sé dormiva, gli prendeva la mano e se la metteva sulla pancia, così che il bambino avrebbe ascoltato il calore e la presenza.

Pensò alle vie, davvero sorprendenti, che l'avevano condotta lì, a quel giorno, bivio che cambia per sempre la vita di un essere umano.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato sarebbe vissuta fino a quel momento, sospeso nel tempo e nello spazio.

Lì, all'aria aperta, il sole caldo sulla schiena, la veste fredda e fradicia…

Lì, alla luce che feriva un poco gli occhi…

Lì, con le tempie che battevano, il respiro troncato dalla vertigine che pareva risucchiare il corpo senza più dimensione o coraggio.

Pensò che suo figlio o sua figlia sarebbero davvero nati lì, al sole brillante, sotto il cielo azzurro infinitamente fondo, tinto di nuvolaglia rosata, sparsa e lieve.

"Respira…" – sibilò piano – "Respira…se non respiri non vivi…".

Adesso poteva respirare.

Inspirò, ci provò ma i cani morsero di nuovo azzannando la schiena e i lombi e il respiro si spezzò lì…

Il petto si chiuse, mentre l'odore intenso dell'acqua sormontò lo spasmo.

"Dannazione!".

Non l'immaginava sarebbe stato così…

Nella mente il lamento di Maria Antonietta che dava alla luce la primogenita Marie Therese e poi il povero Louis Joseph e poi Louis Charles.

Sarebbe nato lì, sulla rena, il suo bambino, se…

L'energica presa del custode Cristiano Simon la rinfrancò un poco, mentre Donna Lari s'inginocchiò davanti, infradiciandosi anche lei, ficcando gli occhi negli occhi.

La comare stavolta non aveva una faccia severa o tesa o preoccupata. Sorrideva…

 _Che diavolo avrà avuto da sorridere?_

Forse si prendeva la rivincita la buonaLari che alla padrona adesso sarebbe toccato davvero d'essere una donna, fino in fondo, fin nel più doloroso e squassante momento.

Sì, i cani morsero, di nuovo, mentre il corpo si rialzava e riprendeva la strada verso casa.

Morsero ancora, che per poco non riuscì neppure a salire le scale.

Attorno il via vai delle servette, nelle orecchie gli ordini secchi di Donna Lari che imponeva di far presto e chiamare chi di dovere.

Tempo che parve eterno mentre dovette mordersi il labbro per non urlare ma no, stavolta la custode sentenziò che avrebbe potuto gridare quanto voleva e che non avrebbe più avuto necessità di tenersi tutto in gola.

"Dannazione! Fa male!" – imprecò davvero mentre il corpo pareva attraversato da una forza misteriosa che piegava le ossa e torceva i muscoli.

"Dev'essere così!" – sentenziò la comare sorniona che adesso tutto stava procedendo come doveva e se la padrona stava male poco importava perché così doveva essere.

Una tregua, esigua, effimera…

Il tempo di levarsi di dosso il vestito fradicio e ritrovarsi a letto ma no, anche lì, la pace svanì in fretta e le che ci avessero messo le spine tra le lenzuola ma non pungevano quelle, bensì scavavano nelle giunture come tarli e i morsi s'allargavano frantumando i sensi, spezzando il nesso tra coscienza e corpo.

La mano stretta nella mano e gli occhi fissi a lui, André, ch'era stato raggiunto da Valentino e tutt'e due s'erano precipitati a casa e André davvero era rimasto di sasso perché adesso aveva davanti a sé lei, Oscar, piegata e scossa…

E davvero stava accadendo d'assistere all'evento in cui suo figlio o sua figlia avrebbero visto la luce.

Nemmeno un anno prima erano stati sul punto di perdere tutto, sé stessi e la vita.

Nemmeno un anno prima neppure sapevano se sarebbero vissuti.

Poi il tempo aveva preso a scorrere e non si sapeva se fosse stato un bene ch'esso fosse scorso più in fretta oppure sarebbe stato meglio si fosse arrestato, così che nessuno sarebbe finito sul bordo del precipizio.

Avevano trascorso mesi e mesi a temere per il futuro.

Ora lei era lì, labbra strette, respiro spezzato, corpo attraversato dalla scossa e poi dalla successiva.

Il tempo aveva preso a scorrere veloce…

Solo il tempo di domandarsi se lei sarebbe vissuta, davvero…

E se lui sarebbe stato un buon padre e no, davvero anche lui, s'accorse, lì, in quel momento che avrebbe voluto avere più tempo, ma no, il tempo era scorso, ed ora non erano più solo in due a decidere.

Un altro essere, assumeva la decisione, la prima, la più importante di tutta la sua vita. Venire al mondo. E così far comprendere a tutti e due che la volontà del terzo era diversa dalla loro, essa era altra, autonoma, indipendente.

André davvero avrebbe voluto conoscere il latore di questa volontà, sapere chi fosse lui o lei e chi avrebbe potuto essere lui per suo figlio o sua figlia.

Non solo un padre…

"Non mi hai detto nulla del viaggio…" – sibilò Oscar, a denti stretti, un argomento come un altro, che poi in quel momento poco c'entrava con quel che stava accadendo.

"Non adesso…" – chiosò André stupito della domanda.

"Invece no! Voglio saperlo!" – testarda ma conversare d'altro l'era parso sarebbe servito a riempire il tempo, quello vuoto e freddo seppur ristoratore che scorreva tra la voragine che s'apriva ed inghiottiva i muscoli e poi l'abbandonava ed il successivo salto, dapprima lontano e lent e poi sempre più vicino, capace di frantumare coscienza ed intelletto.

"Cosa vuoi sapere!?" – replicò lui un poco interdetto – "Sai come vanno queste cose! Ci siamo già passati!".

Pareva conversassero tra di loro e che fossero soli, a discutere di politica e di corti, non s'erano nemmeno avveduti che s'erano fatte attorno varie persone.

Una scossa, la carne morsa, il ventre contratto…

Donna Lari in attesa e così il Dottor Mantini che s'era precipitato, assieme alla moglie.

E tutti e tre non avevano battuto ciglio quando s'erano visti entrare anche lo straniero, l'ospite più sorprendente, Monsieur Ismael el Bakar che, non si sa come, qualcuno era riuscito ad avvertire e quello era arrivato davvero e davvero era entrato e adesso stava lì, gli occhi placidi ed indagatori addosso alla futura madre e nelle orecchie le grida ritmate indotte dallo spasmo e il rosario sgranato a voce bassa dalla custode.

Sbuffò Donna Lari, che nella stanza adesso c'era troppa gente, troppi uomini soprattutto. Non s'era mai visto che una donna stesse lì a partorire con tutti quelli attorno.

"Allora!?" – riprese lei testarda, mentre le dita stringevano il lenzuolo e davvero avrebbe voluto essere altrove.

Il dolore, quello inciso nei muscoli e nella carne, s'era esercitata a sopportarlo, in silenzio, sin da bambina.

Così le era stato insegnato dal padre.

E non era mai stata abituata a lagnarsi…

Tutto differente…

La sequenza di spasmi dolorosi e quasi interminabili misero a dura prova la resistenza e l'innata volontà di resistere in silenzio.

"Allora…c'erano parecchie famiglie aristocratiche…" – proseguì André dubbioso, ma se questo voleva lei…

"E…".

Il respiro troncato dalla voragine…

"E mi sono tenuto in disparte…sai ch'è sempre stato così!".

Si, in fondo alle feste ed ai ricevimenti alla reggia era sempre stato così.

Nessuno dei due s'era mai degnato di mettersi in mostra, vuoi per discrezione, vuoi per via delle mansioni. Lei era lì per sorvegliare la famiglia reale, non per fare conversazione.

Un ricevimento in un granducato non avrebbe poi fatto una grande differenza.

André era sempre stato abituato a stare al suo posto. Così com'era stato un tempo. In quel caso le ragioni erano ancora più evidenti.

"Non è stato propriamente entusiasmante…" – ammise André.

"Si…capisco…".

Il cane morse di nuovo, il respiro ingoiato…

"Immagino il mormorio di pettegolezzi e la curiosità! Ti avranno…" - gridò alla fine – "Osservato tutti!".

André intuì una sorta di serpeggiante gelosia. S'immaginò quando un tempo lei nemmeno sapeva dove lui fosse alla Reggia,quando non appresso a lei, oppure quando lui decideva di tornarsene a casa e lei restava…

André strinse la mano per tenerla lì che gli pareva davvero che il respiro sarebbe scivolato via.

"Dannazione!" - imprecò, gridò di nuovo, lei…

Davvero André pensò che la dannazione non fosse solo per quel dolore lacerante, quello che dilaniava i muscoli, bensì per la cecità in cui lei era vissuta.

"Devi resistere…" – tentò d'ammansirla, vicino al viso, scostò i capelli, la fronte umida…

Una smorfia, il respiro a metà: "Voglio solo che vada tutto bene! Voglio che il nostro bambino…o…o la nostra bambina….si…vengano al mondo! Non importa se adesso non so più nemmeno come farò ad andare avanti…".

Ennesima fitta, acuta, infinita, su dal ventre, attraversò i muscoli, si ritorse nel torace…

Un'altra imprecazione spezzò il silenzio.

"Maledizione! Che diavolo…".

Donna Lari sussultò così pure la moglie di Mantini.

Tutte e due ammisero ch'era normale per una donna sfogare lo spasmo delle doglie ma così…

"Tutte le donne che partoriscono attraversano questi momenti…" – sentenziò allora una delle due subito fulminata dall'occhiata livida della futura madre che no, la visione non l'avrebbe mai accettata. Il dolore è dolore…

"Adesso vorrei essere tutto tranne che una donna!" – digrignò sferzando le altre due – "Nemmeno sotto la fortezza…quelle dannate Guardie Svizzere…quando ci hanno sparato addosso…".

"Calmati!" – l'interruppe André che lei aveva preso davvero a parlar troppo. Non era bene soffermarsi sul passato, anche se lì si era tra persone fidate.

"E poi quel maledetto Bouillè! Gli è bruciato che io non abbia eseguito i suoi dannati ordini! Costringere i delegati a restare fuori dalla sala…e…".

Un grido di nuovo…

Un respiro…

Mantini prese ad agitarsi, la moglie ad avvicinarsi e a scambiare un'occhiata d'intesa con la comare…

In preda alla disperazione ed all'impossibilità di trovare un paragone adatto per descrivere ciò che stava vivendo, nell'ordine dalla bocca sgusciarono accenni farneticanti…

 _Il ventitré giugno…_

 _E poi il quattordici luglio e poi…_

"Sparare contro la gente di Parigi! Contro quelli che volevano prendersi la fortezza! Maledetto idiota! Tiranno aristocratico senza spina dorsale! Ha messo una taglia sulla mia testa!".

"Sssh!" – quasi fu costretto a metterle una mano sulla bocca André – "Oscar….basta!".

La riprese, mentre anche lui ripiombava nei giorni durissimi e cupi.

"Madame…dobbiamo far uscire tutti…è arrivato il momento!" – tagliò corto Donna Lari, che davvero il tempo prendeva a correre veloce e spietato.

Sì, il momento era davvero giunto, che anche l'energumeno, che fino a quel momento se n'era rimasto silenzioso in un angolo, si alzò e s'avvicinò.

"La taglia…l'olandese…che vadano tutti all'Inferno….lui e Bouillé…e poi Bouillé e quel dannato di d'Iversay…voleva prendersi le terre dei Jarjayes…che vadano tutti all'Inferno!".

"Madame!" – s'intestardì Donna Lari prendendo a sbuffare.

L'altra era la padrona, ma anche s'era lì, fuori di sé, la decisione di far uscire tutti spettava a lei.

No, lo strano meccanismo consentì di dare la stura al dolore, alla rabbia dei peggiori istanti, alla frustrazione dei mesi trascorsi nel tentativo di fuggire e salvarsi e tornare a vivere…

Sputò ancora dannati ricordi…

Tacque…

Uno spasmo…

Un grido…

"Vi prego!" – Donna Lari prese a torcersi le mani – "Date retta…".

Ismael el Bakar appoggiò la mano sulla spalla di André, le dita si chiusero un poco, il segnale ch'era il caso di uscire che lì, tutti lì, sarebbero stati solo d'intralcio.

Le dita si slacciarono, almeno così André tentò di fare e no, lei le strinse per tenerlo lì, che ce n'era anche per lui:

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò…

"E tu…" – un respiro, il corpo rattrappito e poi squarciato dalla nuova contrazione – "E tu…promettimelo André….mai più…".

Un sussurro, lo spasmo evaporava sudore contratto…

André si stupì…

"Non permetterti mai più di dirmi che…io…".

"No!" – s'infervorò lui – "Te l'ho detto non so quante volte ormai…sono stato un'idiota…non accadrà mai più, te lo prometto…adesso…devi…".

"Già…un'idiota!" – replicò lei, il respiro mozzato, tramutato il rantolo sgraziato – "Sei stato davvero…".

"Fuori tutti quanti!" – impose Donna Lari - "E' necessario che usciate tutti! Non m'interessa come si fa in Francia ma qui i bambini nascono da soli…e senza tanti occhi attorno!".

Fece per ripeterlo…

"Fuori…".

Prese aria, tentò di respirare Oscar, rammentò, quel dannato giorno di pioggia, a Versailles…

Le minuscole gocce rosate a macchiare il guanto bianco e fradico…

Uno spasmo…

Fu costretta a portarsi una mano alla bocca, il corpo implose risucchiato dal dannato sentore pesante e aspro e metallico che si fece strada, come allora, mentre la mente aveva già preso a correre e a chiedersi perché…

 _Perché adesso?_

"Oscar!" – André tornò su di lei...

"Dovete uscire! Tutti!" – sentenziò Mantini mentre s'apprestava a tirar fuori dalla borsa strani ferri.

"Che volete fare?" – lo chiese André mentre il sangue si gelava.

"Se non avrà abbastanza forze per far nascere il bambino dovrò tirarlo fuori…".

"Come!?" – ruggì André – "Non intenderete…".

"No! Non è più possibile praticare il taglio…lo tireremo fuori con…".

André rimase lì, il viso allo strano ferro ricurvo.

"Che…cos'è…".

Non ebbe modo di rispondere Mantini che Ismael el Bakar si fece avanti e negò con la testa. Sottintendeva che non era necessario…

Afferrò la mano di André, c'impresse alcune lettere.

"Deve fare da sola!" – ripetè drastico André al medico – " _Lui_ dice che Oscar può farcela…".

" _Io_ devo far nascere questo bambino!" – contestò Mantini – "Se lei…".

"Ce la farà! Lei è forte!".

Mantini fu sopraffatto dalla fermezza degli altri due…

Un grido…

Ismael el Bakar s'avvicinò, le mise una mano sulla fronte e una sulla pancia. Prese a premere annuendo così da farsi intendere che ad ogni pressione dovesse corrispondere una spinta.

Pigiò lentamente ed intensamente…

"Respira!" – ordinò André.

Ismael annuì di nuovo…

Lei respirò e spinse di nuovo…

Un grido…

Debole traccia rosata…

André s'impietrì…

 _Dio, non portarmela via._

 _Non portarmeli via…_

 _Ho ascoltato quella vita, l'ho quasi tenuta tra le mani…_

 _Permettimi di conoscerla…_

 _Permetti a lei di conoscerla…_

Lo chiese, in silenzio, il cuore impazzito, mentre il grido spaccava la coscienza.

Lo chiese apoggiando la mano sulla pancia, per parlare anche all'altro che ancora non aveva mai visto e che pure aveva dentro il cuore, inciso nelle viscere.

Di nuovo, un'altra volta, stessa sequenza e poi di nuovo e di nuovo…

Tentò d'eseguire la richiesta, le parve di morire, la voce perforava i sensi, il corpo frantumato e disperso e il dubbio di quel dannato sentore che risaliva dalle viscere.

Come se lei fosse divisa a metà. Da una parte la nuova vita che nasceva e dall'altra lei, il marcio ch'era annidato dentro e che forse aveva stabilito d'esigere il conto, il proprio tributo di morte.

Il demone dunque era sempre stato lì.

L'aveva illusa, dentro mesi di silenzio, ritirato in un angolo, assopito ma non vinto.

 _Perché adesso?_

"Respira!" – l'ordine di André.

L'eseguì e poi spinse così che intuì che tutto stava accadendo e che la pancia aveva preso a contrarsi…

Improvvisamente il musulmano sollevò la mano dalla pancia, rimanendo con l'altra sulla fronte.

Oscar lo guardò, senza più forze e lui annuì staccandosi, facendo un passo indietro, tornando con lo sguardo ad André.

L'altro non comprendeva, avrebbe voluto restare lì a cadenzare il respiro di lei sul proprio. Ismael gli mise una mano sulla spalla e strinse la presa, tacito consenso a condividere l'angoscia del futuro padre. Gli fece intendere che dovevano uscire.

André negò…

Ismael strinse di più, annuì e lo spinse indietro.

Allora l'altro ebbe solo il tempo di stringere la mano di Oscar, poi la lasciò e si voltò e per un istante gli parve davvero d'essere tornato sul ponte de Le Comte Vert, la nave sbattuta dalla tempesta e lui lì lì per essere buttato a mare da un'onda più intensa e l'energumeno, esattamente come allora, a tenerlo saldo ed attaccato al legno del vascello.

Fu davvero come essere su Le Comte Vert, sì, quando André si ritrovò fuori dalla stanza, la porta chiusa a modo ma in faccia, e, da dietro, il respiro di lei, intervallato al grido e poi di nuovo silenzio e poi di nuovo un grido più lungo.

Percepì la propria mano accarezzata da quella piccola e morbida di Martin, il figlio, il primo figlio che avevano ricevuto in dono dalla sorte, anche se non era nato da loro. Il bambino strinse la mano, André abbassò lo sguardo e strinse a sua volta le dita del moccioso e poi in un gesto istintivo lo tirò su, abbracciando e lasciandosi abbracciare.

Doveva tenere il cuore a bada, André, che il cuore gli sarebbe uscito dal petto.

Doveva darsi ad intendere che anche così, anche in altro modo, avrebbe potuto esser utile, confortando il moccioso, mentre in realtà forse era il moccioso con la sua innocente e avida speranza di vita, a confortare lui.

Martin alla fine si dimenò per scendere e André non lo trattenne. L'altro scivolò giù per andarsi ad accoccolare sulle ginocchia dell'energumeno che s'era seduto, schiena al muro, nel corridoio, un poco in penombra, la bocca mossa a sussurrare una strana nenia, lenta e ritmata.

Forse anche il bambino aveva necessità di calmarsi e così l'aveva cercata là dove l'aveva assaggiata, tra le braccia del musulmano.

In silenzio…

I pensieri si snodarono alla ricerca d'un appiglio temporale, d'un respiro, d'uno sguardo che avrebbe consentito di sperare.

Non era trascorso neppure un anno da quando erano giunti alla tenuta.

Non avevano davvero condiviso ancora nulla di quella vita, sospesi, in attesa degli eventi, incapaci di poterli dirigere attraverso gesti e parole ed intenti.

Eppure il tempo era trascorso.

André si sentì attraversato da un brivido. Non era passato neppure un anno da quando aveva appreso che lei era malata, così avevano detto i medici che l'avevano visitata.

Oscar era ancora viva ma lui si sentì all'improvviso derubato di quel tempo visssuto lievemente, in attesa, che il fato li aveva tenuti lì, sulla corda.

 _Pensi che sia un miracolo…_

 _Qualsiasi cosa accadrà, questo è già più di quanto avresti potuto sperare._

 _Vorresti conoscere tuo figlio..._

 _O tua figlia…_

Se lo disse, in silenzio.

Solo che per ogni giorno di vita guadagnato, la speranza, anziché mantenersi stabile o al più imporsi sulla paura, s'era ingigantita in maniera esponenziale, finendo per inghiottire il passato, la lontanaza, il dolce e pungente tempo dell'assenza, quando ancora non si amavano, quando l'amore che lui provava era unico e solitario, neppure una pallida ombra dell'amore di entrambi, assieme, uniti.

La speranza aveva davvero inghiottitito tutto così che quel passato pareva non essere mai esistito.

La speranza s'era imposta, era stata capace di lusingare i sensi, illudere che tutto fosse finito, risolto, giunto alla conclusione e che loro fossero finalmente liberi d'amarsi e basta, e di vivere e basta.

In ogni fine c'è sempre un nuovo inizio,

André pregò allora d'essere ancora assieme a lei, al figlio che stava per nascere, in quella notte che segnava un nuovo inizio.

L'inizio di una vita che sarebbe stata inesorabilmente diversa da quella di quel giorno e da quella del giorno precedente.

Voleva tutto André.

Si contrasse André, deglutendo rabbia perché voleva essere felice, a tutti i costi, voleva amare lei e suo figlio, a tutti i costi, e non avrebbe accettato un solo istante senza di lei, un solo respiro che non avessero respirato assieme.

S'accorse che la sua vita – la vita intesa come sequenza di eventi e di amori e di affetti - era appesa ad un filo, di nuovo, come un tempo, quando era solo servo, uno fra i tanti, solo, forse, più vicino a lei di quelli che avevano servito nella sua casa.

E poi era stato attendente e poi soldato, di nuovo, uno tra i tanti, solo, forse, più vicino a lei di tutti quelli che lei stessa aveva comandato.

Uno fra i tanti, senza speranza, in balia del rango, della ricchezza, dei titoli, dei capricci dei superiori, delle decisioni d'un padre.

Non aveva potuto scegliere nulla…

Per assurdo, era stato più doloroso ma più semplice.

Adesso…

Tutto, voleva essere tutto e voleva tutto.

S'accorse che anche un solo istante diverso da come se l'era immaginato nel mesi precedenti, gli avrebbe spaccato il cuore e squassato il cervello.

 _Dio, non portarmeli via…_

Lo disse piano, mentre fuori imbruniva, il sole moriva laggiù tuffandosi nel mare, e la notte avrebbe avvolto tutto, calma, calda, silenziosa, e allora il cuore sarebbe scoppiato a forza di battere nel petto, fino a quando non avesse potuto risentire di nuovo la voce di lei.

Tutto effimero, sfuggente, lieve…

Mentre lui avrebbe voluto averla, sotto le dita, sulla bocca, dentro, piano, mentre moriva d'amore, intensamente e senza respiro.

Avrebbe voluto respirarle addosso, dormire abbracciato a lei, svegliarsi di notte e sentirla lì, accanto, il respiro lieve, la testa reclinata, i capelli arruffati.

Negli ultimi tempi era accaduto spesso di svegliarsi nella notte, il cuore impazzito al rimbombo della pallottola che gli aveva squarciato il petto.

L'unico appiglio era stata lei, lì accanto, mentre dormiva.

Non l'aveva svegliata, non l'aveva nemmeno guardata.

Gli era bastato sapere ch'era lì, ago della bussola della propria vita, stella polare a cui rivolgersi per ritrovare la rotta.

Cedette alla rabbia.

Lei non avrebbe apprezzato la smania di perfezione, l'istinto alla salvezza e per di più alla salvezza perfetta. Non c'è nulla di perfetto al mondo, men che meno il tempo che scorre e si porta via con sé, istante dopo istante, ciò che si è e ciò che si sente e ciò che si desidera.

Tutto…

Strinse i pugni André.

Le orecchie perforate dal grido, l'ennesimo…

 _§§§_

Guardò fuori dalla finestra. Era quasi buio ormai.

Riprese a camminare su e giù per la stanza, nelle orecchie il tintinnio sommesso delle porcellane, l'aroma del thè s'espandeva tiepido e profumato ed intenso.

"Se vuoi puoi andare…il tuo amico l'ha fatto…forse…".

"No…ho chiesto a Ismael di farmi sapere se andrà tutto bene…sarei solo d'intralcio…ma spero che…si…che andrà tutto bene…".

"Sei preoccupato?".

Sir Joseph Hornett sollevò lo sguardo andando a quello di Donna Artemisia de La Tour, seduta al divanetto, le dita lunghe e bianche ad armeggiare nervosamente con zucchero e latte.

Silenzio…

Joseph non parlò subito.

La mente era tornata un'altra volta all'istante in cui, giù al porticciolo, aveva sollevato lo sguardo e l'aveva vista l'altra, poco lontano. L'aveva lasciata nemmeno due mesi prima, sulla via per Roma, lei, al seguito della sorella minore Ambrose de la Tour, in viaggio per raggiungere il futuro sposo della sorella più piccola.

In quel momento, lui, Sir Joseph Hornett aveva ammesso che avrebbe amato per sempre Oscar François de Jarjayes. Un amore fatto d'ammirazione, silenzio, rispetto.

L'altra no, l'altra, la Contessa Artemisia de La Tour, lui avrebbe potuto amarla davvero, con tutto sé stesso. E così gliel'aveva detto, a modo suo, come fosse stato un saltimbanco sulla fune a tentare di mantenersi in equilibrio e non rischiare di cadere di sotto al minimo alito di vento.

Un respiro fondo…

Gliel'aveva detto e l'altra quasi lo aveva preso a schiaffi che non avrebbe mai potuto credere davvero in un simile capovolgimento di ruoli.

Un saltimbanco, ecco, come doveva essergli apparso, l'inglese.

Artemisia aveva proseguito il suo viaggio ma non aveva chiuso il cuore…

Artemisia era tornata e lui se l'era ritrovata lì, al porticciolo, a sibilare imbrobabili questioni sul fatto che Ambrose era stata fortunata, aveva trovato una famiglia accogliente, la madre dello sposo assolutamente deliziosa e lo sposo che stravedeva per la fanciulla.

E siccome Roma era apparsa fin troppo noiosa, dopo un paio di brevi passeggiate agli scavi imperiali ed uno alla Galleria Farnese…

Artemisia s'era dichiarata annoiata dalla città, la sorellina era più che felice…

Artemisia era tornata.

E dunque aveva ben pensato d'esser lei questa volta ad andare a scovarlo, ovunque fosse finito l'altro, che Sir Joseph Hornett non era partito e tutti e due si erano ritrovati a fissarsi e lui, Sir Joseph Hornett aveva dovuto trattenere una mezza risata, che il cuore davvero gli si era aperto come le nuvole si spalancano sull'azzurro dopo la tempesta.

"Sei sempre stato molto loquace e molto deciso su tutto!" – lo rimproverò Joria – "Sei libero di rispondere alla domanda come preferisci. Senza temere d'offendermi. In fondo fino a pochi mesi fa facevi la corte a quella donna…non mi stupirei se provassi affetto per lei. E hai ammesso che lei è stata onesta con te, che non ti ha illuso. Dunque non credo tu possa provare rancore per lei. Non saresti genere di uomo…un uomo che prova rancore per la donna che l'ha rifiutato…altrimenti penserei d'averti giudicato male…in realtà sei più sensibile di quello che dai a vedere…".

Discorso schietto e diretto.

Quando mai una donna avrebbe chiesto all'uomo che la corteggiava contezza dei sentimenti che l'avevano legato ad un precedente amore!?

Sir Joseph Hornett si disse ch'era davvero apprezzabile tale diretta capacità d'eloquio.

L'altra non girava attorno alla questione. Pungeva, a modo suo…

Segno di forza ma anche di debolezza al tempo stesso.

Joria avrebbe preferito ricevere una risposta sincera piuttosto che illudersi nuovamente s'un legame ch'era nato da poco.

Un respiro fondo.

"Ebbene non saresti gelosa!?" – chiese lui, lo smisurato ego a mescolarsi alla punta di curiosità che ancora aleggiava in fondo alle viscere.

In fondo anche la Contessa Artemisia de La Tour si era innamorata di un altro uomo e fino a pochi mesi prima avrebbe fatto di tutto per averlo per sé. Dunque anche lei forse non aveva dimenticato il damerino francese e quale miglior modo per esplorare i sentimenti di una donna che chiederle se sarebbe stata gelosa dell'affetto del proprio uomo verso un'altra?!

La domanda indiretta in effetti sortì l'effetto desiderato ossia indispettì l'altra.

Il nervosismo finì per riverberarsi sulle porcellane che maldestramente maneggiate cozzarono, il suono sgradevole e nervoso, colpì nel segno.

"Se reputi che io debba esserlo!" – chiosò Joria severa, rispondendo senza rispondere.

Rise Sir Joseph Hornett.

Donna Artemisia de La Tour era gelosa allora e questo lo divertiva ma al tempo stesso lo rendeva stupidamente orgoglioso.

Sir Hornett aveva rinunciato alla Contessa Oscar François de Jarjayes. Ci aveva rinunciato perché sarebbe stato impossibile conquistarla e perché l'altra non avrebbe mai amato altri che l'uomo che adesso era suo marito. Forse lo amava così tanto che nemmeno lei stessa se n'era mai resa conto.

Non aveva fatto mistero con la Contessa Artemisia de La Tour d'aver amato la Contessa Jarjayes e di aver poi abdicato all'intento di conquistarla.

E sarebbe stato ovvio per la Contessa de La Tour rifiutarlo a sua volta. Ma no…

Sorprendentemente anche la Contessa de La Tour aveva finito per rifugiarsi in quello spazio così strano, in quel tempo così effimero, che s'erano venuti a creare tra lei e Sir Joseph Hornett.

"Quindi…dovrò aspettarmi che amerai altre donne oltre me!?" – affondò Joria per stuzzicare l'altro. Ma poi no, forse davvero quella temeva che non sarebbe stata capace d'amare l'inglese come lui avrebbe desiderato dato che quello s'era vantato d'amarle tutte le donne e da bravo bellimbusto non aveva mai mancato di ribadirlo. Chissà che avrebbe pensato di lei che di uomini ne aveva amati solo due…

Joseph s'avvicinò, si sedette sul divano, la posa un poco grossolana: "Te l'ho detto che le amo tutte!".

Il battibecco prese fuoco…

"Io non l'accetterò!" – lo rimbeccò lei, che adesso aveva perduto la voglia di scherzare e di nascondersi.

La corte dell'inglese era stata sorprendentemente intensa ma discreta come poteva esserlo la corte d'un uomo che s'era detto invaghito d'un'altra donna solo pochi mesi prima e poi a quella aveva rinunciato anche se l'amore s'era tramutato in affetto o chissà che altro…

La corte dell'inglese aveva fatto breccia, forse perché il cuore dell'altra, indurito dall'assenza, dal lutto per la perdita del marito prima e di André dopo, s'era comunque ammorbidito.

Joria aveva sperimentato di nuovo la dolcezza della presenza e non era più stata capace di rinunciarvi.

"Strano!" – ridacchiò Sir Joseph Hornett, la risposta a punzecchiare e sottintendere chissà quale argomentazione.

"Joseph!" – saltò su Joria indispettita.

Come poteva un uomo farle la corte e poi andare a dire in giro che lui le donne le avrebbe amate tutte…

E lei non avrebbe dovuto batter ciglio accettando tale disonorevole prospettiva!?

Non si trattava di pittrici o regine…

Si stava parlando di lei.

"Intendo dire che sarebbe strano che fossi tu a non accettare di vedermi con altre donne!" – spiegò Joseph al secondo sorso di tè – "Ti reputo di larghe vedute…libera… insomma…io non t'impedirei di certo di vedere altri uomini!".

L'affondo fece quasi andar di storto la bevanda alla contessa: "Mi stai prendendo in giro? Che discorso sarebbe questo!? Io…libera…".

L'altro aveva voglia di giocare ma il discorso non era poi così campato per aria, secondo il sentire che l'inglese non aveva mai esitato ad esporre con chiunque avesse avuto a che fare. Le idee erano fortemente aperte, liberali, per assurdo talmente progredite da risultare stonate ed impossibili d'applicare in quella terra, in quella società, in quegli anni, e forse in quel secolo, e forse persino nei secoli a venire.

"Siamo stati noi uomini…" – prese a spiegare Joseph – "Noi…con il nostro smisurato senso del potere ad inventare tutte quelle manfrine sulla fedeltà coniugale e su fatto che una donna dovrebbe avere la decenza d'essere dedita ad un solo uomo…".

Joria sgranò gli occhi. Liberale andava bene, ma così…

"E' così da secoli!" – obiettò lei, confondendo costume e sentimento.

"Certo!" – convenne lui in tono aspro – "Da quando l'uomo ha inventato il concetto di proprietà e da quando s'è intestardito a pretendere certezza che le sue proprietà dovessero passare nelle mani dei suoi figli, quelli veri, non quelli di qualcun altro!".

"Stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze! L'amore sarebbe dunque una specie di surrogato dell'interesse dell'uomo a lasciare alla propria progenie poteri e ricchezze personali!?".

"Hai colto nel segno mia cara!" – ironico e mellifluo.

Si sporse Sir Joseph Hornett, allacciando la vita dell'altra in una stretta morbida ma senza scampo.

"Ti odio!" – sibilò Joria incapace d'accettare tale visione, occhi negli occhi.

Lei era liberale così come lo era lui, ma nonfino a quel punto, non fino al punto di rinunciare ad avere un uomo solo per sé e ad essere lei, per quell'uomo, l'uncia donna.

"E io ti amo e non posso farci niente!" – sorrise l'altro seppure lo sguardo si fece dannatamente e spietatamente serio - "Sei divinamente incredibile e del tutto affascinante quando ti arrabbi! Mi piace discutere con te d'amore e di politica! Mi piace fare l'amore con te perché so che vuoi farlo perché sei libera e non perché costretta da chissà quale dannata regola sociale!".

Avvampò l'altra ch'era sempre stata liberale sì, anche lei, ma non così, non in maniera assoluta e spudorata e lì, sotto lo sguardo limpido e furbo dell'inglese le pareva d'essere dannatamente bigotta e fuori moda.

"Ti odierò a vita se oserai tradirmi!" – sentenziò Joria tentando di slacciarsi dalla presa dell'inglese.

"Sta bene!" – concluse l'altro sempre sopra le righe – "Anch'io comunque sarei propenso a lasciare i miei sigari e la piccola flotta che dovrei – dico dovrei – ereditare da mio padre al mio legittimo erede!".

Stupore…

Joria sgranò lo sguardo.

Non più giovane, vedova, il nome blasonato ma le sostanze d'una famiglia non ricca, il carattere schietto e diretto, incapace di tenere a freno la lingua…

Insomma un pessimo partito per qualsiasi uomo di buon senso.

"Tu vorresti…".

"Mia cara…lasciamo ai filosofi e ai poeti e ai narratori di fiabe le disquisizioni sull'amore coniugale e se sia stato l'uomo o la donna ad inventare tutte quelle dicerie sulla fedeltà. Io la scelgo! E prometto solennemente d'esserti fedele per tutto il resto della vita!".

"Sei un giullare!".

"Sì e in questa corte e in questa partita…tu sarai la mia regina! Scacco al re!".

 _§§§_

Il buio riempì la vista.

Il respiro trattenuto, più che poté, in attesa d'ascoltare di nuovo la voce di lei.

Era devastante percepire in essa il dolore, le membra contratte, le giunture quasi immobilizzate ad ogni spasmo, come se il corpo non fosse più capace di gesti e movimenti sensati.

Il dolore in un atto unico, irripetibile, immensamente grande…

Come poteva esserci dolore, lì, nella vita che nasceva…

Si diede del pazzo.

Era colpa sua se lei…

Dannato, pazzo…

 _L'amavi…_

 _Volevi amarla…_

 _E adesso…_

 _Adesso lei…_

I pugni chiusi, André non s'accorse che Cristiano Simon aveva acceso alcune candele per rischiarare almeno un poco il corridoio.

Improvvisamente gli parve d'essere tornato indietro, ancora più indietro, laggiù, su Pont au Change, alla fine del turno di guardia, prima che lo smargiasso di Alain si fosse presentato per avviarsi alla Concergierie e prendere a combinare assurde geometrie di scambi di stanze.

Dal ponte stava osservando proprio la prigione. Era buio, le torce accese, appese ai muri scuri di mattoni neri, parevano fiammelle sospese nell'aria, riflesse nella corrente impetuosa della Senna, la pioggerellina ad infradiciare e sgretolare le ossa.

Il ricordo venne divorato dal grido, un altro…

Gli parve di non essere davvero mai stato là, allora, caparbio nell'aver cercato di restarle accanto, annegato nel rimorso d'aver osato troppo.

Le scelte hanno un prezzo e hanno delle conseguenze.

Aveva scelto lei…

S'erano scelti…

Non l'avrebbe mai immaginato di ritrovarsi lì, adesso…

Un grido…

André si voltò di scatto. Sarebbe entrato se i due custodi e l'energumeno che s'era rimesso in piedi non si fossero parati davanti. Ismael lo squadrò come a dire che là dentro non avrebbe combinato nulla di utile.

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Devi spingere adesso! Lo capisci!_

Se l'impose…

 _Respira…_

 _Come!?_

 _Se ti sembra d'avere il corpo stretto in una morsa e non riesci neppure a cacciare dentro l'aria…_

 _Respira…_

 _Grida!_

 _Dannazione…_

La voce…

Acuta, disarmonica, sgraziata…

Il corpo contratto, trascinato giù, sprofondato, inchiodato…

Contorto, frantumato…

Sbriciolato piano…

Piano…

Il guizzo…

 _Grida…_

Il corpo diviene strumento…

Il silenzio si spezza…

Burrasca di sangue e cuore…

Tutto s'eleva e si comprime e si torce e si stende e nasce e vive…

Silenzio…

Mormorii sussurrati…

Tutto ha un senso, non il senso del tutto però.

Tutto diviene e cambia sostanza…

Attimo a racchiudere il senso delle cose e delle domande e della vita vissuta e di quella che verrà.

Un'unica risposta…

La propria vita diviene altro, diviene di altri…

Altro da sé e lui…

La testa prese a ronzare. Improvvisamente il corpo parve ridiventare lieve, svuotato, nudo, quasi abbandonato a sé stesso, in balia della solitudine, privato dell'altro ch'era divenuto altro da sé e da lui.

La camicia appiccicata addosso, la pelle fradicia, la voce assente, le forze piegate…

Un sussurro…

Comprese…

I volti si fecero intorno, altri ordini, altre richieste…

 _Basta…_

 _Sei troppo stanca…_

 _Devi dirglielo che sei sfinita!_

Un sussurro…

 _Dov'è il tuo bambino…_

Altri ordini…

 _Basta!_

Le dita raggiunsero, scivolando, la stoffa del grembiule della moglie di Mantini.

Strinse, tirò…

Un sussurro…

 _Dov'è il mio bambino?_

L'altra la guardò…

"Un poco di pazienza…è un bambino…è…bello…un bel bambino…".

 _Un…_

 _Bambino…_

 _Un…_

 _Bambino…_

La parola risuonò nella testa, come tuono lontano che incombe sul silenzio agitato dal vento.

 _Un…_

 _Bambino…_

Lo strillo acuto…

Un poco sgraziato, intenso, morbido…

Altro da sé…

 _E' un bambino…_

 _Tuo figlio…_

La parola risuonò nella testa, come tuono che squarcia il silenzio frantumato dalla saetta.

"E' bello…come voi!" – gorgheggiò Donna Lari avvicinando il bambino al viso.

Un lampo…

Lo sguardo annebbiato scorse il viso paffuto…

Il respiro prese a sgretolarsi, le forze asciugate…

Sorrise…

 _Dio…_

"Un bambino…mi assomiglia…" – un sussurro – "Che succederà adesso… André…".

Altri ordini…

Donna Lari scavò in mezzo alle lenzuola fradice per sostituirle con stoffa un poco più asciutta.

Altri ordini…

C'era da cavar fuori tutto quanto aveva a che fare con quella gravidanza.

Si doveva fare in fretta che dopo c'era altro da fare e la madre doveva esser pronta a conoscere suo figlio…

 _Basta…_

La coscienza davvero sprofondò mentre le parve che tutte le poche luci fossero spazzate via da un'unica folata di vento.

Era stanca…

La mano sulla spalla strinse di nuovo.

L'energumeno fece segno che adesso era bene entrare.

Come diavolo facesse a saperlo e perché…

André mise mano alla maniglia…

Uno strilletto più acuto…

Morbido in fondo eppure capace d'impietrirlo.

Implose il corpo, come se la vita, la propria, non fosse più quella d'un istante prima.

La vita precedente non esisteva più. L'André d'un istante prima non esisteva più.

Qualunque fosse stato il destino che avrebbero affrontato, nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.

Un istante…

La faccia di Donna Lari gli si piantò addosso.

"Siete voi!" – trillò entusiata alla vista del padrone, quasi si fosse davvero dimenticata di lui.

La foga subito ingoiata alla vista dell'energumeno che no, proprio non ce la faceva ad accettare la presenza dell'altro, anche se doveva ammettere che le intuizioni erano state utili, la comare quasi saltò indietro quando l'altro avanzò d'un passo per entrare, il piglio d'un generale che deve controllare.

"Che fate!? Qui non si entra adesso! Siete stato bravo ma adesso ci si pensa noi a madame!".

Negò Ismael el Bakar che pareva aver fretta…

Avanzò…

André era impietrito, che non sapeva dove dirigere lo sguardo. Cercò Oscar…

Voleva vederla…

Per la prima volta nella sua vita si trovò di fronte ad una scelta che lo percorse e lo trafisse e lo lasciò incredulo di fronte a sé stesso.

 _Oscar…_

Accarezzarla e baciarla e sentire la sua voce…

Lo sguardo spaziò attirato da altro…

C'era una sola direzione verso cui rivolgersi da quel momento, la stessa verso cui si sarebbe diretto per tutto il resto della vita.

Un passo…

Il moccioso s'infilò tra le gambe e le braccia delle persone riunite nella stanza. Lo sguardo sgranato a cercare quel bambino di cui tutti gli avevano parlato.

Ismael el Bakar prese la mano di Martin.

Pochi segni, quello annuì e passò le consegne al padre.

Un ordine soltanto…

André ripetè le parole, all'indirizzo dei presenti.

Acqua tiepida e un poco di sapone per lavare il bambino…

"Siete impazzito?!" – starnazzò Donna Lari – "Così piccolo si piglierà un accidente!".

Il musulmano non parlava, ma quando anche avesse potuto, non l'avrebbe fatto. Non sarebbe stato necessario, visto lo sguardo severo e possente che ghiacciò quello della comare testarda ma di certo non quanto lui.

"E un poco di olio…" – proseguì André.

L'altra sussultò…

Martin riportò la semplice consegna.

"Il bambino va lavato…non c'è nessun timore che prenda un malanno…anzi…e l'olio…serve per ammorbidire la pelle…" – ripetè André, gli occhi puntati al fagottino chiuso nelle braccia di Donna Lari e la moglie di Mantini e Mantini che ascoltavano e comprendevano.

Anche il medico aveva letto da qualche parte della questione dell'atmosfera corrotta…

Da cosa poi…

Mantini fece spallucce. A lui l'acqua non dispiaceva…

Non si usava da quelle parti lavare i mocciosi appena nati ma aveva osservato bene i gesti ed i silenzi dello straniero. Sobri, intensi, lenti ma sempre corretti.

Aveva intuito ci fosse chissà quale oscura esperienza che non si poteva acquisire così, su due piedi, solo per aver aiutato ad interpretare il linguaggio di una o due donne in procinto di partorire. Dunque senza profferire una parola lo straniero s'era guadagnato la fiducia.

Tanto valeva dargli retta.

"E ci vuole un poco di sale nell'acqua…" – spiegò piano André, lo sguardo sgranato al moccioso e Martin che annuiva che sì, nell'acqua andava sciolto un poco di sale.

"Sale?" – la voce spezzata della comare che s'era avvicinata – "E che siamo in cucina!?".

Sprezzante…

Lo sguardo incrociò quello dell'energumeno che no, non lasciò trasparire insofferenza, segno che di rimostranze simili ne aveva già avuto esperienza. L'ignoranza dei popoli occidentali era sacrosanta…

Fermo, Ismael el Bakar disegnò nella mano di Martin l'ordine e il bambino schizzò via a procurarsi il necessario, mentre Mantini prelevava acqua dal paiolo nel camino e s'accertava della temperatura e Donna Lari si faceva il segno della croce.

Un istante…

Ismael el Bakar annuì, l'ordine tacito di consegnare il fagotto al padre che sarebbe stato lui ad eseguire le consegne. La mano di André s'era posata sul piccolo da mesi ormai e il bambino l'avrebbe riconosciuta, d'istinto, la pelle della pancia non più frapposta tra i due, la voce ed il timbro sempre gli stessi.

Un istante, Donna Lari mostrò riluttanza…

Un istante e la donna allungò il fagotto…

André porse le mani e lo sguardo si sgranò alla vista del faccino che sbucava dal panno.

Il visino ancora un poco rosso per la fatica e bianco e sporco del resto della materia in cui era stato immerso fino a pochi istanti prima.

André raccolse il braccio, ascoltò il peso che pareva quello d'una piuma, scrutò la pelle, la forma del naso, gli occhi ancora chiusi, la bocca…

Dio, la bocca era la sua…

La bocca di Oscar…

 _Oscar…_

Perduto…

Rimase lì, senza nemmeno respirare, senza accorgersi che la tinozza era stata riempita alla temperatura giusta, una manciatina di sale…

Perduto…

Lo sguardo si sollevò al musulmano e quello, che l'aveva fatto forse una o due volte da che si conoscevano, sorrise e fece un passo indietro.

Per ciò che c'era da fare sarebbe bastato André.

André, le mani un poco tremarono, mentre scostava la copertina e lo sguardo si sgranava alla vista del corpicino esile e rosato, le braccia chiuse al petto, le gambine incrociate, come se il bambino immaginasse di non esser ancora nato e d'esser ancora nella pancia di sua madre.

André, le mani sfiorarono la pelle dell'altro, tiepide, assieme all'aria fresca che parimenti si posò meno delicata delle dita del padre.

Un sussulto lieve del neonato subito acciuffato dalle dita che s'aprirono a coprire la pancia, il cordone annodato lì, ultimo legame con colei che aveva coltivato dentro di sé la nuova vita.

André, le mani s'immersero nel liquido tiepido tenendosi aperte come nido in cui era racchiuso il bambino che al contatto con l'acqua si contrasse e poi, una volta dentro, intuì il calore, intuì la consistenza dello stesso elemento in cui era vissuto sino a quando non gli era toccato di nascere.

Braccia e gambe allora s'aprirono un poco per adattarsi alla spinta del liquido e galleggiare, mentre la mano di André doveva solo sostenere la testa, ricoperta da una leggera peluria bionda.

S'aprirono allora gli occhi, piano, presero a fissare avanti a sé, forse intuendo una luce che aleggiava accanto.

Blu intenso, a tratti trasparente…

André rimase lì a fissare lo sguardo e quello istintivamente scivolò a quello di lui.

Gli parve davvero che l'altro lo stesse guardando.

S'intuirono allora, che già si conoscevano ma semplicemente non s'erano mai visti.

Non era stato necessario vedersi per conoscersi.

Le dita scorsero sulla pelle morbida, strofinando via il residuo del parto. Carezze lievi…

I polpastrelli si bearono della consistenza asciutta e longilinea delle gambine un poco magre e poi delle braccia tenere…

Le labbra del bambino erano un poco serrate, quasi imbronciate, rosa e morbide…

Le guance paffute, le manine chiuse.

Respiro silenzioso, a tratti quasi impercettibile, a riempire il corpo…

Scorreva la vita in quel bambino.

La sua e quella di Oscar.

Il piccolo si ritrovò a suo agio nell'acqua. Galleggiava…

Preso coraggio, intuì che la tinozza non era poi un mare senza fine e finalmente le gambe si stirarono e le dita dei piedi s'aprirono a raggera in una posa buffa.

Anche le braccia si distesero.

Il neonato stava lì a bearsi a sua volta del contatto con il padre e quello a sua volta era perduto e nemmeno si rammentava che stesse accadendo.

Uno sbadiglio…

Il corpo si tese, stirandosi ed inarcandosi…

Un mugolio leggero…

 _E' la sua voce dunque…_

 _La tua la conosce già…_

 _Diglielo chi sei…_

"Sei tu…il mio bambino…mio figlio…" – sussurrò piano e quello l'ascoltò e gli occhi si diressero a cercare la voce.

Si contrasse André mentre il bambino lo fissava, un altro sbadiglio e poi uno starnuto…

Si guardarono e si riconobbero, che si conoscevano già.

André lo tirò fuori dall'acqua, un gesto lieve e lento.

Lo posò in un canovaccio avvolgendolo…

Ismael el Bakar lo fermò porgendogli l'oliera…

Una goccia nel palmo della mano e le dita di André presero a massaggiare le braccia e le gambe del bambino, su e giù, la pelle ammorbidita s'asciugava piano piano, distendendosi e prendendo a brillare d'un bianco rosato vivo e tiepido.

Il rito si concluse. Il fagotto venne richiuso e André si strinse addosso il bambino mentre quello lo fissava, chissà se lo vedeva davvero…

Negò Ismael el Bakar e anche il Dottor Mantini annuì, che ci sarebbe voluto un po' prima che il bambino fosse in grado di distinguere perfettamente i contorni.

Dunque tutto era di nuovo rimesso nelle mani del tempo.

"Il mio bambino…".

Lo disse piano André, contratto e stupido, al pensiero che davvero il bambino fosse una parte di sé, pur essendo altro da sé.

Lui apparteneva al bambino e quello apparteneva a lui.

Struggimento incredibile chiuse la gola…

Stupore immenso attraversò il cuore e la mente.

L'osservò di nuovo cercando d'imprimere avidamente ogni particolare del volto, del corpo, dell'espressione.

La mano si posò sul torace, percepì il battito veloce…

Gli parve allora che lui fosse esistito da sempre e, da sempre, lui fosse stato nella sua vita, nella loro vita, anche se nessuno dei due poteva saperlo.

Sovrapposizione di esistenze e pensieri capaci di frantumare il passato e l'assenza, capaci di colmare persino il passato d'una presenza che s'avvera nel presente.

Un istante…

André sollevò lo sguardo a cercarla…

Voleva vederla. Voleva che lei conoscesse suo figlio.

 _Oscar…_

La scorse, da lontano, immobile, gli occhi chiusi, adagiata sul letto.

Il volto accaldato e pallido.

Un istante…

Si sentì tirare per la camicia.

Lo sguardo si posò su Martin che pretendeva di vedere anche lui.

S'inginocchiò André. Era necessario accontentare tutti…

Il soffione di Tarassaco si sporse ondeggiando, la chioma biondissima, quasi bianca, addomesticata con un fiocco blu.

Il soffione di Tarassaco sgranò lo sguardo e guardò il padre e poi tornò al moccioso e poi al padre e chiese con gli occhi se poteva toccarlo e il padre annuì e quello allungò la mano per sfiorare la guancia e poi si ritrasse impaurito che il neonato aveva sbadigliato di nuovo e aveva corrugato la fronte, l'espressione lì lì per imbronciarsi e prepararsi allo strillo, che pareva quasi quello d'una pecorella smarrita.

La voce non era ancora potente…

Martin allungò di nuovo la mano, le dita sfiorarono la guancia soffice e piena.

Martin sorrise. Lo voleva con tutto sé stesso divenire fratello di quel moccioso.

Solo non s'immaginava fosse così piccolo e immobile e silenzioso.

Rammentò la domanda fatta a maman…

Le aveva chiesto se un poco quel bambino che sarebbe nato sarebbe stato anche suo.

Maman aveva detto di sì, che avrebbe potuto essere suo, e che lui sarebbe stato di quel bambino, che lui ne sarebbe divenuto fratello.

Il piccolo spalancò gli occhi di nuovo, il visino impassibile…

Le gote si gonfiarono un poco mentre la bocca si stirava e si contraeva in un'espressione buffa…

Rise Martin senza voce…

Prese la mano di André e c'impresse alcune lettere.

I miti greci un poco li avevano studiati. Quelli che anche i bambini avrebbero potuto apprendere.

"Narciso…" – ripetè André stupito – "Lui sarebbe…".

Annuì Martin, incise di nuovo le stesse lettere e André guardò il bambino intuendo tratti puliti, morbidi, già definiti anche se ancora quelli d'un moccioso appena nato.

"Narciso…" – ripetè sorridendo.

Il soffione di Tarassaco di fronte a Narciso, piccolo, paffuto, rosa…

Narciso…

Narciso era già suo.

Narciso il fratello…

Narciso l'avrebbe seguito, l'avrebbe adorato…

Narciso era suo.

Si tuffò Martin sul bambino, un sussulto, André quasi cadde.

Non fece in tempo a redarguirlo che l'altro s'era già staccato, tirando il padre per la camicia che adesso era necessario andare da lei, da maman, perché anche lei doveva vedere Narciso.

Gli sguardi si rialzarono…

André vide Mantini accanto al letto. L'espressione tesa…

Un tuffo e la voragine s'aprì prima ancora d'accostarsi.

"Oscar…" – la chiamò piano André mentre s'avvicinava al letto assieme a Martin, il bambino stretto in braccio.

L'altra era lì, il respiro lievissimo. Pareva dormisse…

André guardò Mantini.

Ismael si fece avanti alle spalle. André appoggiò la mano sulla fronte. Era fredda e sudata…

"Che…ti…succede…".

124


	57. Le Petit Narcisse e la Tête du pissenlit

_Per amore_

 _Andrea Bocelli_

 _ **Le petit Narcisse e la Tête du pissenlit**_

 _E' freddo…_

 _Le dita quasi insensibili._

 _L'alito riversato addosso._

 _Devi tenerla calda…_

 _Morirà se non la scaldi._

 _E' freddo…_

 _Dio è così freddo qui sotto._

 _Devi scaldarla e devi farla uscire da qui, anche se dovrai metterla nelle mani d'un demone…_

 _Il demone può salvarla…_

 _E' freddo…_

 _Ascolti la pelle gelata, strofini la guancia che quasi pare sfaldarsi sotto il tocco gelido delle tue dita._

 _Non avevi mai cantato in tutta la tua vita, non che tu ne avessi memoria._

 _Le chiedesti di svegliarsi e di cantare…_

 _Qualsiasi nota le avesse scaldato il cuore ed il desiderio di vivere…_

 _S'era svegliata e l'avevi fatta uscire. L'hai staccata da te…_

 _Poi…_

 _No…_

"Padrone…non possiamo attendere ancora…è bene trovare una balia…".

"No!" – sibilò André.

"Ma il bambino…quando comincerà a piangere…".

Donna Lari s'era ripresa il fagotto.

André stava lì, in piedi, le braccia lungo i fianchi ad osservarla, _lei,_ distesa, lo sguardo chiuso, il corpo abbandonato, il respiro lento, incosciente.

Pareva dormisse…

La comare ci aveva provato a svegliarla ma l'altra…

Erano stati solo pochi istanti.

L'aveva lasciata sola per assistere allo strano rito di lavare il mocciosino.

S'era trattato davvero di pochi istanti.

Donna Lari non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato di controllare che il bambino non patisse chissà quale offesa.

André s'avvicinò, la scorse, _lei,_ distesa, lo sguardo chiuso, il corpo abbandonato, il respiro lento, incosciente…

Gli parve fosse morta e che tutto fosse finito davvero.

Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

S'era distratto un istante…

Solo un istante…

Il bambino era venuto al mondo…

Forse lo sforzo era stato eccessivo, anche se non aveva perso sangue, non molto, ma no, lei non si svegliava e il tempo scorreva e il bambino doveva essere accudito. Quando avesse avuto fame…

"Lasciate che mio marito vada almeno a cercarla…la portiamo qui…il bambino mangerà e…".

La voce di Donna Lari tremava, André convenne che l'altra avesse comunque ragione.

Dove c'è una fine c'è sempre un nuovo inizio e il bambino non doveva soffrire, non oltre ciò che loro avevano sofferto.

Silenzio…

La custode fece un passo. Il piccolo mugugnò. Dormiva ma presto avrebbe reclamato d'esser sfamato…

"Va bene…" – inghiottì André, piano – "Fate così…io resterò qui…vedrete che non servirà…lei si sveglierà…".

Lo disse per calmare l'altra, per placare la smania, per colmare il tempo che avrebbe continuato a scorrere. Il bambino non doveva soffrire…

Il bambino…

Non aveva ancora un nome.

La comare s'asciugò le lacrime, tirò su col naso, mise il fagotto nelle braccia della moglie di Mantini e si fiondò fuori a chiedere al marito di correre come il vento in paese a chiedere notizie d'una balisa. Si diede della stupida per non averci pensato prima, per non aver previsto ciò che non poteva esser chiamato imprevedibile adesso.

Tutto si doveva prevedere…

Mantini rimase lì, un poco stranito.

Dunque s'era arrovellato per niente, per tutto quel tempo. S'era illuso d'aver sperato che tutto sarebbe finito per meglio. Illudersi è sempre inopportuno, specialmente se l'illusione la si esercita su sé stessi.

Si ritrovò a maledirsi che non sapeva che fare. Gli occhi corsero d'istinto a quelli dello straniero.

Anche l'altro stava lì, impassibile, lo sguardo fermo all'immagine dell'altra.

Un respiro fondo…

Mantini sgranò lo sguardo, come a rimproverargli l'inerzia, che chissà come l'altro era riuscito là dove le conoscenze del medico di campagna avevano fallito.

Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar s'avvicinò a Martin.

Poche parole disegnate nel palmo.

L'altro eseguì l'ordine e fece lo stesso con il padre.

"Aprite un poco la finestra…" – respirò André quasi senza voce – "E poi uscite…tutti…lasciateci soli!".

"Cosa….monsieur…" – Mantini balbettò una rimostranza – "Soli…".

"Vi prego…mi fido di lui…" – rimarcò l'altro pallido, fermo alla sua decisione.

La moglie di Mantini fece per alzarsi, avviandosi alla porta.

Andrè intuì il movimento, gli parve che quella se ne sarebbe andata, forse immaginando di dover sottrarre il piccolo ad una separazione che s'annunciava dolorosa.

"No!" – ordinò secco André senza voltarsi, gli occhi fissi a _lei._

Poi lo sguardo corse al primo figlio: "Martin…siediti lì…".

Indicò la poltroncina…

"Date il bambino a Martin…lo terrà lui, qui nella stanza, finchè lei non si sveglierà!".

La donna s'impietrì. Eseguì l'ordine.

Il soffione di Tarassaco s'accoccolò diligentemente sulla poltroncina, le gambe rannicchiate e il fagotto appoggiato in grembo, gli occhi fissi al viso paffuto del moccioso.

Quello era suo fratello, non l'avrebbe lasciato solo neppure per un istante.

La processione si snodò mesta, quasi senza respiro.

La stanza si svuotò…

André si sedette sul bordo del letto.

Erano rimasti soli adesso.

Erano loro quattro e basta.

Prese a parlare tra sé e sé e poi a lei…

"Ti stai prenendo gioco di me…eh…Madame Grandier?!" – sibilò aspro avvicinandosi al viso per essere ascoltato – "Ti brucia che sia nato un maschio e visto ch'eravano d'accordo che sarei stato io a scegliere il nome, adesso ti guardi bene dal condividere con me questa scelta!".

Prese il viso tra le mani, era freddo, la pelle bianca, quasi trasparente.

Lisciò le guance con i pollici, intuì la consistenza morbida, rilassata, un poco svuotata dalla fatica.

"Che stai facendo? Oscar…tuo figlio ha bisogno di te…devi svegliarti…devi prenderti cura di lui…".

S'accostò ancora di più al viso, baciò piano le labbra, i denti morsero piano…

"Svegliati dannazione! Io ho bisogno di te! Noi abbiamo bisogno di te…non puoi farci questo…".

Era l'alba.

Nuvole cariche di pioggia s'addensavano sull'astro che sbucava da dietro le colline, inghiottendo la luce, frantumandola in mille scintillii che presero a scendere inondando l'aria.

Da lontano il mugghiare costante del mare…

"Su…la Casaccia è pronta…tra poco farà caldo…smetterai d'insegnare per un po'…e starai con tuo figlio…e con me…non ti lascerò un istante…".

Il vento batteva sulle persiane…

 _Sollevi lo sguardo…_

 _Vedi…_

 _Lei è là._

 _Il corpo lassù, ondeggia lieve, immobile, alla luce del giorno…_

 _Bambola svuotata…_

 _E' morta…_

 _Mimose è morta._

 _Tu stessa l'hai consegnata nelle mani del suo assassino._

 _Tu l'hai uccisa…_

 _Grida…_

 _Perché?_

 _Non sei riuscita a salvarla._

 _Tu l'hai uccisa…_

 _Il tempo non si riavvolge…_

 _Non la potrai salvare…_

 _Ti fa male il petto…_

 _Il demone ti aveva colpito._

 _Lì hai cominciato a morire. Piano piano, giorno dopo giorno…_

"Oscar… devi svegliarti…devo scegliere il nome del nostro bambino. Avevo pensato sarebbe stato giusto concedere a Monsieur Ismael el Bakar di sceglierlo…ci ha aiutato...tutti e due…sulla nave e poi dopo…".

 _La sua voce…_

 _André…_

 _Devi dirglielo che sei stanca. Sei stanca di combattere…_

 _Però lo vorresti vedere il tuo bambino…_

 _Sì, perché adesso sai ch'è nato, che esiste davvero._

 _Le Comte Vert…_

 _Ma belle dame…ma belle dame…sono tornato…_

 _Ogni amo s'incide netto, nella carne…_

 _Dio…_

 _Ami ficcati ad uno ad uno nella carne delle braccia…_

 _Conta…_

 _Ogni singola incisione._

 _Respira…_

 _Uno…_

 _Respira…_

 _Due…_

 _Respira…_

 _Tre…_

 _Cinque…_

 _Cinque dannate lame che tagliano e restano lì…_

 _Cinque dannate lame che mozzano il respiro, una alla volta._

 _Se ti muovi ciascuna di esse trancerà di netto i muscoli…_

 _Un'altra…_

 _Morde…_

 _Se respiri, se provi a tirare, ogni lama scorrerà nel fondo della carne, lacerandola…_

 _La morte…_

 _Che odore la morte?_

 _Il corpo si contrae, il rigurgito della morte si riverbera dalle viscere…_

 _Le gambe pesanti sopra di te, a distanziare le tue, quel tanto ch'è bastato…_

 _La voce muore…_

 _Il respiro muore…_

 _Soffocati dalla mano che ti preme sulla faccia, dalle dita che ritmano gli affondi buoni solo a vincerti, a sollecitare la tensione della carne, per godere più a lungo, per violare più in fretta, per affondare e piegare la resistenza…_

 _La morte…_

 _Il timbro metallico e roco che sa di ferro amaro si rivolta dentro, nelle viscere, come serpe catturata che tenta di liberarsi, mordendo, soffiando…_

 _Il corpo si spezza, sussulta..._

 _Lì, anche lì hai cominciato a morire, un poco alla volta…_

 _Le gambe cedono…_

 _Il cuore sussulta e quasi si ferma…_

 _Si ferma…_

 _Lo senti?_

 _Si ferma…_

 _Il buio…_

 _Il freddo…_

 _L'odore dell'acqua marcia…_

"Lassù l'aria è più asciutta…e ci sono boschi di querce e pini e faggi…e radure che si stanno riempiendo di fiori azzuri di lino e fiordalisi…ho fatto piantare delle rose attorno alla casa…sono ancora piccole ma qualcuna è già fiorita…".

Continuò a parlarle, lisciando la mano fredda e ferma, nutrendosi del tiepido scorrere del sangue nel fondo delle vene azzurrine.

 _La senti scorrere la morte nelle vene, nella gola…_

 _La vedi dentro di te…_

 _In ginocchio…_

 _Le dita a graffiare la terra, tentare d'attaccarsi per non esser trascinati via…_

 _Nella gola la terra secca e polverosa…_

 _Pensi d'esser morta?_

 _Davvero…_

 _Nulla ha più importanza…_

 _Il buio attorno a te…_

 _L'odore della salsedine._

 _Il sapore amaro del sangue._

 _La colpa d'esser stata ingenua, superficiale, stupida…_

 _La colpa…_

 _Il corpo ti schiaccia, t'impedisce di respirare…_

 _Il corpo addosso, odore di salsedine e legno marcio e tabacco e sudore…_

 _Il corpo contro l'altro, pelle contro pelle, ruvida come quella d'un serpente, respiro inghiottito dalla bocca che solca e morde e brucia…_

 _La mano sulla bocca, le dita infilate in gola…_

 _I ganci…_

 _Sei morta…_

"Monsieur Ismael mi ha detto che sarebbe stato onorato…ma non può! Non può esser lui a scegliere il nome di nostro figlio…dobbiamo essere noi…e allora…mi ha detto che se vorremo sceglierà il suo secondo nome…mi sono permesso di accettare…pensavo di dirtelo…quel nome…".

 _Non c'è più nessuno…_

 _Lo sguardo spazia lungo i viali vuoti._

 _Osservi i roseti incolti, erbacce che invadono siepi e sentieri di terra battuta._

 _Le statue nelle fontane sembrano monumenti funebri, immobili, asciutti, aggrediti da alghe e muschi, che ricamano strani ornamenti verdastri nelle insenature più umide._

 _L'acqua è ferma, scura, putrida._

 _Non c'è più nessuno. Il mondo in cui sei vissuta per vent'anni è divenuto un guscio vuoto, silenzioso, pochi stallieri ad accudire gli ultimi cavalli, pochi domestici a tener aperte le finestre della reggia, di tanto in tanto, affinchè gli stucchi e i dipinti e i lampadari e le tappezzerie non vengano divorati da muffa, tarli e vandali._

 _Non c'è più nessuno…_

 _Ascolti i tuoi passi incedere sulla ghiaia. Il tuo mondo è scomparso…_

 _Inghiottito da Paris, dove sono tutti adesso, concentrati a darsi battaglia, a tener stretto ciascuno il seme del potere per governare la Francia._

 _Tu, allora anche tu non esisti più…_

"Sei viva Oscar, sei viva e devi vivere…con me…con tuo figlio…con Martin…".

Il viso di nuovo vicino.

"Senti? Sta piovendo…i campi sono gonfi di germogli…le paratie sono chiuse e i canali sono pieni. La gente della Rinsacca s'è presentata dicendo di voler ripulire non so quale bosco. Gliel'avevi detto tu e io ho detto ch'era vero e lì ho portati su alla Casaccia…e quelli hanno lavorato una settimana…non volevano nulla…li ho convinti ad accettare la legna…e altra farina…e assi per riparare le case. Una donna s'è avvicinata e mi ha chiesto se il bambino era nato. Dovrò avvertire anche lei, se l'è fatto promettere…quando sarebbe nato…non farò più nulla se non sarai con me!".

Un altro mugugno, alle spalle…

Martin iniziò ad agitarsi che il piccolo aveva preso a svegliarsi.

Il tempo scorreva…

André si contrasse impaurito. La balia sarebbe probabilmente giunta in tempo, era solo questione di ore, ma lei, Oscar…

"Sono sicuro che vorresti essere tu ad occuparti di tuo figlio! Non c'è mai stato nulla di simile nella tua vita…e vorresti cedere proprio adesso!?".

Uno strilletto, alle spalle…

André s'avvicinò di più: "Lo senti? Ti sta chiamando…sta chiamando te…io non gli ho ancora dato un nome e non lo farò finchè non ti sarai svegliata! Ti assumerai tu la responsabilità d'un figlio senza nome e senza madre!".

La paura provoca rabbia…

André stava perdendo il senno…

Uno strillo più acuto.

Il neonato s'era svegliato…

 _Sei morta…_

 _No…_

Dal fondo delle viscere, dalla terra remota e solidaria e fredda in cui galleggiava la coscienza, eruppe il suono dolce.

Lo strillo esile, vivo…

Anzi…

 _No…_

 _Questa voce…_

 _Riso morbido…_

 _Non sei morta, non sei sola…_

 _Non lo sei più da quando hai conosciuto André, da quando hai appreso che dentro di te c'è un'altra vita._

 _E quando anche non fosse così…_

 _E quando anche tu fossi sola…_

 _Non puoi arrenderti. Non adesso…_

 _Ali di farfalla sfidano il vento di primavera, sfiorano la mente…_

 _Petali di rosa inebriano e sciolgono il profumo nella mente e nel cuore…_

 _Respira…_

 _Nel chiarore pallido del sole sfuocato e scisso dalla coltre nebbiosa che s'alzava dal mare…_

 _Nel vento che soffia incurante sul viso e sul corpo, disegnando la figura del ventre…_

 _Nel profumo salmastro del mare d'inverno che colma il respiro così a fondo che quasi le lacrime salgono agli occhi…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Respira…_

 _Sì, adesso riesci a respirare…_

 _Non sei più sola…_

 _Ascolta il volo, frullo d'ali impacciato e senza respiro…_

 _Annusa la rosa…_

 _Sfiora i petali._

 _Apri gli occhi…_

 _Cerca nell'orizzonte latteo ed azzurrato la eco dell'impercettibile soffio..._

 _Ascolta…_

 _Lieve risata, lontana, risalita dalla profondità del mare…_

 _Ascolta…_

 _Battito impercettibile…_

 _Un'altra carezza, un poco più decisa, si sciolglie e sale…_

 _Ti attraversa…_

 _Le risposte che cercavi…_

 _Non tutte forse ma una sì…_

"Oscar…".

Aprì gli occhi…

Le mani d'istinto s'appoggiarono sulla pancia.

Si sentì svuotata, nuda, sola…

"Il mio…bambino…".

"E' qui…".

Lo sguardo sbarrato…

"Come ti senti?".

"Dove…".

"Ti prego…dimmi come ti senti?".

"Dov'è?" – un grido.

Uno strillo…

Il fagotto era in braccio ad André…

Il fagotto aveva preso ad agitarsi.

Era l'alba…

Fuori il cielo rovesciava sulla terra acqua e fulmini.

"Che…".

"Ti sei svegliata…come ti senti?".

"Non lo so…".

"Non importa…starai bene…".

Un sussurro…

André avvicinò il fagotto. Il neonato aveva aperto gli occhi.

Il blu intenso e trasparente si ficcò all'azzurro chiaro e trasparente.

"E' qui…il tuo bambino…".

Mandò giù Oscar perché la gola pareva in fiamme…

Tentò di sollevarsi, il corpo pareva aver attraversato un mare di roccia e sassi piombati addosso.

Più forte…

Doveva essere più forte di sé stessa e del dolore.

Gli occhi rimasero incollati al volto del bambino.

Lo vide, per la prima volta, fuori dal proprio corpo, sentì l'odore della pelle, scorse alla bocca, al naso, alle guance.

La stava fissando e lei si perse nello sguardo pulito e limpido.

Non riuscì a pronunciare neppure una parola.

Fu come vedere sé stessa allo specchio…

La forma del viso, il taglio degli occhi…

Nell'espressione seria, forse malinconica, intuì quella di André.

La mano s'allungò per toccarlo. Il piccolo mugugnò.

"Oscar…te la senti di…".

Lei sollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi allo sguardo di André, non capiva, avrebbe fatto tutto quanto lui le avesse chiesto.

"So che sei stanca…ma lui…credo abbia fame...Donna Lari ha mandato Cristiano a cercare una balia…ma se tu…".

"Si…".

Si tirò su, ancora un poco, non aveva idea di cosa fare e di come fare.

Martin si fiondò nella camera ch'era corso a chiamare la custode e quella era corsa su e aveva cacciato un grido, che la balia non s'era ancora trovata, e allora s'era quasi buttata in ginocchio alla vista della padrona che s'era svegliata.

Oscar lo chiese con gli occhi che avrebbe dovuto fare. Intuì ch'era tutto semplice…

Il tempo scorreva…

Si scoprì il seno e lo porse al piccolo. L'istinto e la fame fecero il resto e il moccioso dapprima annusò, poi prese a cercare e a strofinare il nasino contro la pelle.

Non era necessario vedere, bastava ascoltare ed annusare…

La bocca s'aprì…

Lo sguardo rimase lì, incollato al bambino che maldestro ma affamato prese a succhiare.

La fame se la sarebbe tenuta ancora per parecchio ma quello era l'unico sistema per sapere se la madre avrebbe potuto sfamarlo nei mesi a venire.

"Se madame è troppo stanca…" – chiocciò Donna Lari.

"No…posso farcela…".

Uno strillo, l'impazienza la faceva da padrona.

"Su…" – mormorò lei – "Il mio bambino…piccolo…sei così piccolo…e sei bello…devi avere pazienza…".

La voce, una nenia dolce…

André la guardò, l'ascoltò, intensa, come se lei ci avesse parlato da sempre al moccioso e semplicemente si fossero salutati per un breve viaggio da cui entrambi erano tornati. E adesso s'erano abbracciati e si cullavano a vicenda.

Oscar rimase con lo sguardo sul piccolo.

Poteva percepire il respiro lieve, intercalato all'impercettibile risucchio della bocca.

Lo toccò, passandogli una mano sulla guancia, velluto serico, petalo di rosa appena scaldato dal sole. Sfiorò con timore la testa, la peluria sotto le dita, la forma del cranio, come lo rammentava.

"E' il bambino più bello che abbia mai visto…" – sussurrò André piano, mentre il piccolo prendeva coraggio e succhiava più avido adesso.

Sensazione indescrivibile…

L'atto infinitamente lieve si rivelava capace di scuotere il corpo, tutto.

La piccola bocca succhiava…

I muscoli adulti fremevano immobili, le viscere vibravano immobili…

L'atto si propagava sovrastando il dolore.

Il corpo pareva davvero risucchiato, completamente proteso verso l'altro.

Rivide sé stessa, allora, il corpo, il proprio, costretto dentro fasce, sfidato da sberle e pugni, sfiorato da spade, trafitto da pallottole, violato da demoni.

Non le erano mai stati risparmiati affondi d'acciaio e di parole.

Le cicatrici erano tutte lì, mute testimoni delle lotte compiute nascondendosi dentro l'uniforme che soffocava.

Il corpo adesso si rivelava strumento per altro.

Il corpo era rimasto saldo…

Il corpo diveniva mezzo per consentire ad altri di'affacciarsi alla vita.

"Che stavi dicendo…prima…sul nome…" – chiese piano lei, gli occhi incollati alla guancia paffuta del neonato.

Si stupì Andrè: "Allora mi stavi ascoltando? Ti ho parlato…sentivi la mia voce!?".

Si stupì Oscar, lo guardò: "Perché non avrei dovuto…".

André tirò un respiro fondo: "Già…perché non avresti dovuto?!".

Omise André di dirle ch'era rimasta incosciente per diverso tempo.

Nemmeno rammentava se fossero stati istanti od ore.

Il tempo non era più scorso in quel tempo.

Se fosse stata solo addormentata, con quel che le aveva detto e per come l'aveva strattonata, si sarebbe dovuta svegliare. No, non s'era svegliata, però l'aveva ascoltato…

Tossicchiò André…

"Dicevo che avrei voluto chiedere a Monsieur Ismael di scegliere il nome di nostro figlio…".

Oscar era sul bambino, non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, mentre quello s'era acquietato, la bocca era rimasta dischiusa, aveva sbadigliato, più o meno soddisfatto.

"Si…è sensato…" – annuì lei.

Pareva perduta…

André si stupì. No, forse non lo stava proprio ascoltando.

Proseguì: "Ma Monsieur Ismael mi ha detto che non sarebbe giusto…".

"Monsieur Ismael è un uomo saggio a dispetto della corporatura…".

"Oscar…" – lo sguardo sgranato, l'altra era davvero persa dietro al visino del moccioso.

"Ti ascolto…".

"Così…ha detto che se avessimo voluto avrebbe scelto il secondo nome del bambino…".

"Certo…giusto…".

Lei non lo guardava André e André si chiese se lei fosse in sé, davvero.

"Ma…capisci quello che sto dicendo?".

Sollevò gli occhi Oscar, fissò l'altro, la luce rifulgeva illuminando l'azzurro un poco velato di lacrime.

"Scusami…non volevo essere scortese…ti sto ascoltando…".

Una lacrima silenziosa rigò il viso.

Sorrise André. Allungò la mano, strofinò la guancia.

Si guardarono…

Lei era viva…

Tornata da chissà quale Inferno. Ma era viva…

André pensò fosse il momento giusto ma esitò.

"Quindi!?" – chiese lei – "Quale sarebbe il nome…".

"Il secondo…" – tentennò lui.

"Il secondo nome! Certo! Avanti…" – s'imputò lei.

"Jibril…" – annuì André – "Jibril…".

"Jibril…" – ripetè lei assaggiando il suono sulle labbra. Morbido e lontano, eco d'un mondo sconosciuto che pure aveva radici nel loro mondo.

"Significa…" – proseguì André.

"Jibril…Gabriel…Gabriele…lo so…".

"Se non ti spiace…".

"No, certo che no! Anzi…dobbiamo la vita a Monsieur Ismael. Gliela deve anche il nostro bambino e il nome che ha scelto è bellissimo. Gabriele, l'arcangelo che annuncia la nascita del Salvatore…".

Il bambino sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei, madre e figlio si fissarono di nuovo, a lungo, immersi l'una nell'altro che pareva lì ad ascoltare la conversazione appena sussurrata.

André esitò…

"Sarai stanca…".

L'aiutò a distendersi. Il fagotto rimase accucciato al braccio. Oscar si voltò s'un fianco…

"André…".

"Si?".

"Devo aver detto delle cose terribili…scusami…non volevo ferirti…non credo d'aver mai sentito dolore più atroce….".

"Per un attimo hai spaventato anche me…diciamo che non si è salvato nessuno…nemmeno io…".

Rise, si ritrovò ad essere nervoso.

Si disse – in un moto di cinismo – che avrebbe dovuto approfittare del momento in cui lei aveva la guardia bassa, le forze stremate dal parto.

Così avrebbe incontrato meno resistenza…

S'immaginò che se lei avesse recuperato un poco di lucidità sarebbe stato impossibile avanzare quella proposta.

"Come ti senti?" – chiese di nuovo.

"André!".

Sussultò André: "Che…".

"Non devi dirmi altro!?".

"Altro…sì…Oscar…" – prese a balbettare, lei lo squadrò - "Ricordi quello che avevamo detto sul nome del bambino?".

"Certo…".

"Se fosse nato un maschietto avrei scelto io il nome?".

Un respiro fondo…

André si morse il labbro. Ammise che lei era troppo intelligente per non comprendere il reale tenore delle parole.

Annuì Oscar che però adesso non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti. La faccia del bambino addormentato sfiorava il viso. L'impercettibile respiro solleticava la pelle…

Riconosceva l'odore…

"Abbiamo già il secondo nome…ora sei tu che devi scegliere il primo…" - mormorò lei ad occhi chiusi, in attesa delle parole di André – "Però so che quando esiti…temi la mia disapprovazione…vai pure avanti…ti ascolto…".

S'era immaginata che André avrebbe scelto un nome conosciuto, il nome di suo padre o chissà quale altro di qualcuno appartenuto alla sua famiglia.

No, con André non c'era mai nulla di scontato.

Che lui non perse tempo.

Se lei avesse riacquistato le forze la battaglia sarebbe stata persa.

"Ho in mente un solo nome per questo bambino…il nome più bello che conosca!".

Le parole uscirono decise ma morbide.

Esitò ad esser più diretto, tanto lei avrebbe capito al volo.

"Il nome più bello che conosci…il nome più bello…" - ripeté lei come una nenia, occhi chiusi, tentando di comprendere dove volesse andare a parare l'altro.

Silenzio…

Stremata, ebbe la forza di spalancare gli occhi e guardarlo, chiedendo in silenzio se avesse compreso bene, lei, e se lui non fosse impazzito.

Lo sguardo si fece serio, la bocca assunse la stessa espressione imbronciata del piccolo accanto a lei.

Anche se quello dormiva beato, pareva in attesa…

E visto che André non si decideva…

"Il nome più bello!?" – la voce s'acuì sgranata e stanca ed aspra - "André, non intenderai ciò che penso!? Non dirai sul serio? Sei forse uscito di senno? Il nome…".

Prese ad agitarsi…

André sorrise, sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile ma non avrebbe indietreggiato d'un respiro sulla sua decisione.

Irragionevole…

Illogica…

Disperatamente folle…

"Ascoltami…tu…per tutti sei la moglie di André Grandier, Madame Françoise Grandier. Nessuno in questo paese, tranne pochissime persone, conosce il tuo vero nome…".

L'argomento era debole…

Oscar lo squadrò.

Quella ragione non sarebbe stata sufficiente.

Non era questione di scegliere un nome più o meno bello d'un altro, o più o meno conosciuto.

Che gli era saltato in testa ad André?

Negò Oscar…

Non era perché non voleva cedere un suono, un'identità, una storia che le appartenevano…

André tirò un respiro fondo, provò a cambiare tattica.

"Tranne che a me non credo che ad altri importi sapere qual è il tuo nome, il tuo vero nome….e ammetto che per nostro figlio potrebbe essere strano sapere che sua madre si chiama…".

L'argomentazione fece breccia, un poco più fondata della prima.

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò, l'affondo colpì nel segno.

Mai lei avrebbe voluto mettere in difficoltà suo figlio, nemmeno attraverso il proprio nome.

"Non sarà necessario…mutare il tuo nome…" – concluse André – "Ma vorrei continuare a pronunciarlo questo nome…vorrei farlo…vorrei che questo bambino si chiamasse come te…il nome più bello che conosco…".

Silenzio. André lo disse alla fine, piano, il nome accarezzato dalla voce: "Oscar Jibril Grandier…".

"Oscar…" – balbettò lei – "Io…André…tu…tu sei pazzo!" – la replica secca, seppur poco convinta.

Annuì André, che si dava del pazzo, ma no, lo sguardo era serio e lieve al tempo stesso. No, non avrebbe desistito dalla scelta.

"Sai…sai che quando pronuncerai quel nome…" - contestò lei un poco allucinata – "Anch'io…anch'io potrei voltarmi…saremo in due a risponderti…saremo in due a sentirci in causa…".

"Lo so! E se accadrà sarò immensamente felice…perché saprò che sei viva…".

Comprese Oscar…

Intuì il senso della richiesta di André.

L'estrema contestazione rimase senza voce, inchiodata nella gola, sovrastata dalla visione a cui André – suo malgrado e solo attraverso la scelta d'un nome – la metteva di fronte. Se lei fosse morta, quel nome, il suo nome, avrebbe continuato a rieccheggiare per le stanze della casa, sulla spiaggia, nei boschi, nella pineta. Suo figlio avrebbe avuto il suo stesso nome…

"Qualsiasi sarà il tuo nome e ovunque abiterai e qualsiasi sarà il mio nome e ovunque abiterò noi resteremo sempre gli stessi…" - proseguì André intrecciando le dita alle sue dita – "Noi non siamo solo i nostri nomi, noi siamo noi…io e te…assieme…noi siamo altro adesso…siamo i nostri figli…".

Oscar smarrì le parole.

"E' una pazzia lo so…" - ammise André scivolando con lo sguardo sul bambino – "Ma quando l'ho visto…guardalo anche tu…non ti ho mai conosciuta da bambina…ma sono convinto che mia nonna avrebbe detto che lui è come te…".

L'ultima affermazione non convinceva.

Si arrese ugualmente, forse perch'era troppo stanca per ribattere facendo leva sul futuro che lei non conosceva.

"Va bene…si chiamerà come desideri…".

Le parole a mala pena sussurrate, le lacrime agli occhi assieme ad uno sbadiglio.

André vinse la piccola battaglia.

La strada era ancora piuttosto lunga per dirsi al sicuro.

Sia nelle piccole battaglie, sia nelle grandi.

"Non voglio certo discutere per via di un nome. Va bene…" – chiuse gli occhi Oscar – "Oscar Jibril Grandier…".

Silenzio…

"Oscar Jibril Grandier…" – ripetè di nuovo – "Forse davvero sei entrato dentro di me nella terra dell'acqua e del fuoco e sei nato in un giorno di tempesta…".

Come a dire chissà quale sarà il tuo futuro…

S'addormentò Oscar, alla fine, davvero esausta, stavolta nessun sogno o incubo s'affacciò alla mente.

Se lo tenne con sé, André, per tutto quel tempo, il moccioso, mandando tutti a riposare, compresa la comare, che tutti effettivamente cascavano dal sonno, perché quella era stata davvero una notte senza fine e dato che diluviava, per quel giorno, nessuno avrebbe messo il naso fuori.

E tutti, contadini e lavoranti e stallieri se ne sarebbero tornati a casa, chi sarebbe andato a trovare parenti, chi a messa, chi a sbrigare faccende arretrate, chi sarebbe semplicemente rimasto sull'uscio della scuderia al tepore degli animali e nelle orecchie lo sgocciolio dei rivoli che inondavano la campagna.

Se lo tenne con sé il moccioso, André, lo sguardo fermo e fisso al viso adormentato del piccolo.

Tutto fermo…

Tutto fermo, tutto immerso nell'odore di fieno, l'ultimo dell'anno precedente, che presto si sarebbe iniziato a raccogliere l'erba nuova.

Tutto fermo, i tralci addomesticati e cimati a dovere, punteggiati di germogli teneri e vivi.

Tutto fermo, i tronchi antichi e nodosi, ripuliti dalle erbacce, possenti e nudi a sostenere le chiome argentee, splendenti ai raggi del mattino.

Tutto fermo…

Lo sguardo si posò sul bambino che frignava.

Poi André guardò Martin che non s'era mosso, non un pollice in più s'era insinuato tra sé e il moccioso.

Il bambino era rimasto incollato al padre e al fagotto ch'era rimasto adagiato in grembo.

André s'avvicinò e la svegliò piano, che lei credeva d'essersi a malapena assopita e non le era parso d'aver dormito che una manciata di istanti, che invece erano trascorse quasi tre ore ed era già mezzogiorno in realtà e il piccolo aveva preso mugugnare, soffiare dal naso, sbadigliare, fare boccace strane e poi strillare di nuovo, che aveva fame e chissà che altro aveva.

Il rito acquistò dimestichezza, un poco più di prima.

Martin rimase lì, ad osservare la scena, gli occhi azzurri sgranati che adesso aveva capito che papà e maman non l'avevano preso in giro dicendogli che il bambino era lì, con loro, anche se dentro la pancia. E quando sarebbe nato tutti avrebbero dovuto avere pazienza perché non sarebbe stato in grado di fare nulla, se non mangiare e dormire e…

Oh, si, il resto suscitò la perplessità del bambino che sulle prime sgranò lo sguardo e poi negò che lui in quella faccenda, piuttosto sgradevole all'olfatto, non ci voleva entrare.

Poi quando si ritrovò ad osservare il corpicino nudo, adagiato sul letto, ripulito a dovere, cercò lo sguardo del neonato, mettendosi di sbieco, la faccia appoggiata di lato così che potesse guardarlo in faccia il frugolo che aveva di nuovo gli occhi aperti e la testa era reclinata.

Si osservarono.

Martin s'immaginò d'essere visto…

Gli sorrise e l'altro fece uno sbadiglio e una faccia buffa.

Lo sguardo di Martin brillò, le dita fremettero per toccarlo.

Annuì maman e lui sfiorò la guancia del bambino, il polpastrello incontrò la carne tenera e paffuta e liscia.

Rise Martin in silenzio mentre il cuore gli balzava in petto.

Il bambino che aveva di fronte era liscio e paffuto e calmo, anche se qualche grinzetta ancora rigava la fronte. Mani e piedi piccoli e tondi, riusciva a racchiuderli in una mano, Martin, e sì che lui stesso s'era sempre visto gracile, allampanato ed inutile.

Di sua madre scorse la bocca, il taglio degli occhi, la stessa espressione severa e fonda, forse acquisita col tempo o con l'educazione.

Di suo padre riconobbe l'aria intrepida e forte. Nulla avrebbe scalfito la volontà…

Scorse, Martin, dentro di sé per la prima volta, _sé stesso che apparteneva ad un altro essere._

Lui apparteneva al piccolo ch'era appena nato.

E il piccolo apparteneva a sé.

Una reciprocità sorprendente ed inimmaginabile.

Dunque possedere Oscar Jibril Grandier sarebbe stato come possedere sua madre e suo padre, per davvero. Loro non erano i veri genitori ma il piccolo lo si poteva considerare a tutti gli effetti suo fratello.

Dunque possedere Oscar Jibril Grandier gli avrebbe consentito di vivere per sempre nella vita di Oscar e André.

 _Le petit Narcisse…_

"Oscar Jibril…Jibril…sei il mio bambino…e sei bravo sai…sei già bravo…" – sussurrò la madre con voce bassa, accarezzando la fronte e le guance, sfidando la manina ad aprirsi, che quella s'aprì e s'attaccò all'indice, chiudendolo, aggrappandosi al contatto di cui forse aveva memoria solo nell'anima.

Che di nuovo André, che pure lui aveva preso a cascare dal sonno, si riprese il bambino in braccio e si mise a cullarlo in mezzo alla stanza, parlando piano.

La voce lieve e calma finì per far sprofondare nel sonno madre e figli, tutti e due, quello piccolo e quello grande, che alla fine trovò modo di sistemarsi lì, disteso accanto a maman che l'abbracciò, visto che non l'aveva ancora fatto e doveva farlo perché Martin era stato prezioso alleato di tutta quella storia.

Sussurrò anche lei il nome del figlio…

E Martin se l'impresse nei sensi.

Il padre si ritagliò uno scarto di letto perché non avrebbe avuto forza d'andare altrove e perché adesso non c'era altro luogo al mondo in cui avrebbe voluto essere. Lì, abbracciato a lei…

Lì, abbracciato alla storia che s'avverava.

Quella racchiusa nelle pieghe d'un vestitino bianco e scarpette ricamate…

Una storia uguale a tante altre, eppure del tutto diversa e unica.

La loro Rivoluzione, soltanto loro.

Altre Rivoluzioni li avrebbero attesi…

Alcune solo loro…

Altre…

 _§§§_

"Dobbiamo partire…tra qualche giorno…quando ti sarai riposata…".

Serio, André s'era disteso accanto a lei ch'era rimasta un poco lì, ad assaggiare il corpo forte e dolce del marito, lì, accostato al proprio.

Aveva ripreso ad alzarsi da appena due giorni, per saggiare l'equilibrio e le forze. L'uno s'era rivelato fragile dopo pochi passi e le altre via via sgretolate dalla foga del bambino che aveva preso le sue brave abitudini divenendo ben presto capace di comandare orari e gesti della madre.

Piuttosto vorace non lasciava molta tregua per altro che accudire sé stessa e riposare.

"Non fa ancora troppo caldo…" – obiettò Oscar tornando ad accovacciarsi accanto, rannicchiata contro il corpo di lui, un poco freddo, ch'era appena rientrato da una giornata trascorsa in giro per la tenuta.

S'irrigidì André. Era difficile imporre una scelta quando non c'erano ragioni logiche ed obiettive.

Le ragioni erano altre, era altrettanto difficile spiegarle. Non era il momento, non era il tempo giusto.

"Se arriverà il caldo…poi sarà faticoso salire. Porteremo con noi l'indispensabile per il bambino e per te. Non avremo domestici…".

Un respiro fondo. L'idea d'esser soli a vivere su, alla Casaccia, non le dispiaceva.

Il fatto che non ci sarebbe stato nessun'altro attorno non l'impensieriva neppure ma il luogo era remoto e per quanto poco accessibile sarebbe potuto accadere di lasciare il bambino solo, anche per pochi istanti. Che non ci fosse stato proprio nessuno…

La sensazione disturbava. Eruppe la domanda…

"Perché…".

"Le persone mi servono giù alla tenuta…" – obiettò freddo André – "E poi Martin verrà con noi e Donna Lari salirà ogni tre o quattro giorni per portare il necessario…".

Non comprendeva Oscar ma si adattò alla decisione. Mantini aveva detto ch'era un miracolo che il moccioso fosse nato.

Non si poteva aver l'arroganza di chiedere di più.

"Come ti senti?" – André tentò di voltarsi verso di lei.

Non fece in tempo che fu lei a sedersi davanti all'altro e lui allora l'afferrò per i fianchi aiutandola a salir su, accostata a lui, torace contro torace, viso a viso.

Le gambe si chiusero a racchiudere il corpo di lui e lui rannicchiò le proprie ad avvolgere lei così che lei avrebbe anche potuto appoggiarsi contro le ginocchia.

Un respiro fondo…

Non c'era nulla a frapporsi tra loro. Potevano abbracciarsi di nuovo, stretti, adattandosi all'abbraccio.

Le dita affondarono nei capelli, prese ad accarezzargli la testa, gli occhi fissi allo sguardo dell'altro, trasognato e severo, immerso come un tempo nel loro tempo, quello fatto di battito e sangue che scorre attraverso le vene, ad incendiare il desiderio.

"Allora!?" – insistette André – "Mi hai quasi ucciso…quando è nato Jibril…hai perduto conoscenza per qualche ora. Ho pensato…".

"Che sarei morta!?" – punse lei per nulla impaurita – "Avanti…non avere paura di dirlo…abbiamo sfidato la morte così tante volte…".

Appoggiò la fronte alla fronte.

Dio, così vicina…

Gli parve d'impazzire…

Ma non osava chiedere di più, toccarla, stringerla, baciarla…

Si limitò ad assaggiare la guancia, mentre la testa di lei affondava nella spalla…

"Non voglio più sentir parlare della morte!" – chiosò André deciso – "Mettere al mondo un figlio…non dev'essere stato facile…non credo sia facile per nessuna donna…e nemmeno per te…con tutto quello che hai passato…con tutto che tu…".

Che fu lei allora a scostarsi e a raggiungerlo e a baciarlo, chiudendo la bocca, mordendo piano il labbro, spingendosi contro di lui, affondando per spingerlo indietro ed annebbiare la visione del passato, della malattia, del dubbio sul futuro…

"Oscar…aspetta…" – un mugugno…

"Perché…dovrei aspettare cosa?!" – piccata e sensuale – "Sono mesi che aspetto…aspetto te…".

"Accidenti…" – sibilò lui un poco stranito che il desiderio aveva ripreso a pulsare e a confondere i sensi.

S'incendiava davvero il sangue…

"No…finchè non sarò sicuro che starai bene…".

Non lo fece proseguire, non gli rispose, se non stringendo i capelli tra le dita, tirandoli un poco, strofinando il naso contro il viso…

Il respiro prese ad innalzarsi, i corpi a chiudersi l'uno su quello dell'altro, e poi ad aprirsi l'uno a quello dell'altro…

Ci provò André a respingerla, seppur senza convinzione.

Il mugugno del bimbetto che si stropicciava la faccia prendendo ad agitarsi richiamò entrambi a doveri più urgenti.

Che le dita e i corpi si slacciarono seppur restii. Gli sguardi no, quelli rimasero a fissarsi quasi ebbri a dirsi che forse il figlio appena nato aveva già più giudizio dei genitori.

A dirsi che tutto davvero sarebbe stato inimmaginabile, soltanto due anni prima.

 _1790, estate, cinquantacinque miglia a sud est di Livourne…_

La luce s'insinuava tiepida e brillante sotto la coltre dei rami di salice, ondeggianti alla brezza, intrecciati a formare una sorta di guscio abbellito da alcune tende lavorate finemente, chiare e un poco rade, per consentire il passaggio dell'aria e proteggere dagl'insetti.

A terra tappeti su cui era stata appoggiato una specie di cassone cavo, legno di ciliegio levigato e spesso a fungere da letto, ricoperto da cuscini e coperte.

Era un poco più fresco là sotto, per lo meno dopo il mezzogiorno.

Era lì che la famiglia si riuniva, all'aria aperta, a disquisire di lettere e simboli, a disegnare, a cantare canzoni strambe.

E se il mocciosetto s'addormentava, maman ne approfittava per coricarsi accanto e recuperare le forze, che ormai erano trascorsi quasi tre mesi ed il moccioso era più che mai affamato e esigente e non sentiva ragioni di sorta e non lo si convinceva ad avere pazienza, nemmeno quella necessaria a sbottonare il vestito.

La bocca avida s'apriva e la manina s'appoggiava lì, intrepida, a rammentare a chiunque che tutto era suo e guai a chi avesse osato disturbare il pasto ed il contatto. Il piccolo Jibril s'era impadronito a dovere del sano sentimento della gelosia verso sua madre.

E Martin a sua volta, per nulla geloso del fratello, s'era ritrovato geloso verso il fratello e tutto voleva vivere di quello, ogni momento, ogni respiro, ogni primitivo gorgheggio.

Imparò presto a prenderlo in braccio, sorreggendo la testolina, catturando lo sguardo, che poi era da comprendere se non fosse stato il contrario, ossia s'era Jibril a catturare lo sguardo di Martin.

Imparò a vestirlo, svestirlo e…

E poi avrebbe voluto comprendere lo strano linguaggio, sguardi e carezze e parole e sussurri…

Vedeva maman parlare al piccolo, che stava lì, steso sulla schiena, gli occhi incollati a quelli di maman e quelli di lei adagiati all'altro.

Maman parlava piano, la voce morbida, le parole scandite.

Martin le comprendeva, solo, non sapeva come facesse Jibril a comprenderle che quello sapeva solo fare pernacchiette con la bocca e gridolini e boccacce e sbadigli.

E quando maman sfilava le calzette, afferrando i piedini, facendoli saltellare nel palmo della mano...

Il bambino stava incollato agli occhi…

E poi prendeva ad agitarsi e allargava la bocca sdentata, le guance si gonfiavano in un sorrisetto accennato, che anche per sorridere era necessario comprendere come e perché.

Sì, c'era da ridere perché maman si portava il piedino al naso e faceva una faccia strana, come a rimproverare il moccioso che quel piede non aveva poi un grande odore.

Rideva Martin che non era vero…

Rideva e rimaneva lì a veder se Jibril l'avesse compreso che quello era uno scherzo.

No, sulle prime l'altro non l'aveva compreso e dunque all'inizio era dubbioso e perplesso e poi si rabbuiava perché temeva fosse accaduto chissà che.

Poi no, con il tempo e le settimane il gioco era stato intuito, lo sguardo sgranato, l'espressione attenta, e il rito era divenuto lieto per tutti, che il piccolino adesso sapeva di dover attendere prima la faccia buia di maman e poi quella sorridente e allora prendeva ad agitarsi e a gonfiare le guance e a scalciare con più foga, per ammettere ch'era tutto un gioco.

Che poi gli veniva pure il singhiozzo!

Martin allora faceva come maman, odorava il piedino, faceva una smorfia e poi rideva e anche l'altro comprendeva e sorrideva.

Sì, il sorriso che Jibril riservava al fratello era diverso da quello unico alla madre ma Martin era ugualmente orgoglioso.

Ogni istante era suo, ogni respiro…

Gli occhi si cercavano sempre.

Sorprendente linguaggio, fatto di sguardi e di carezze.

Ed un pomeriggio si era messo in mezzo, Martin, che c'era da cambiare il panno al bambino.

Il piglio severo aveva scritto sul palmo di maman che avrebbe fatto tutto lui.

Oscar aveva annuito ma non aveva fatto in tempo in tempo a preparare il cambio, che Martin aveva liberato il moccioso e quello, nudo, all'aria fresca…

Lo zampillino era schizzato lieve in faccia al Soffione di Tarassaco che aveva fatto un salto all'indietro e maman lì a dirgli di stare attento che a Jibril piaceva fare certi scherzetti.

Martin era rimasto lì, un poco offeso, i capelli bagnati…

Maman aveva riso…

L'altro no…

Però dopo…

Si, s'era ritrovato a ridere anche lui, tuffandosi nelle braccia di maman, abbracciandola…

Era tornato a guardare il bambino, facendogli una faccia strana…

E quello aveva inarcato le sopracciglia, chiudendo la bocca, come se niente fosse stato.

S'era portato la manina alle labbra e aveva preso a succhiarla. Come non detto…

Così s'erano messi a ridere maman ed il figlio…

Così avevano iniziato a vivere, sospesi nel tempo, incapaci di guardare al passato, risucchiati dal presente, istante dopo istante, ora dopo ora.

Perché André avesse avuto fretta a salir su alla Casaccia, Oscar si dimenticò davvero di chiederglielo.

Le sfuggì di mente…

Perduta ad osservare il piccolo Oscar Jibril crescere, istante dopo istante, giorno dopo giorno.

Arrivò per primo, Sir Joseph Hornett, un pomeriggio d'agosto, inerpicandosi su, fin lassù, nel silenzio delle ore scandite dal concerto di cicale e canti d'uccelli e brezza che agitava le cime degli alberi.

Arrivò su e si guardò attorno e non vide nessuno e nessuno gli venne incontro e poi lo sguardo s'incuriosì alla vista del nido bianco sotto la coltre dei rami di salice.

Scostò la tenda, si ritrovò ad osservare madre e figlio che dormivano una accanto all'altro, distesi sui cuscini, all'ombra, e Martin che schizzava su e gli saltava addosso abbracciandolo e baciandolo, nemmeno fosse stato suo figlio.

Comprese in quell'istante cosa aveva inteso spiegargli Joria quando s'era decisa ad aprire il cuore e a raccontagli i sogni che aveva coltivato nel profondo della testa, anche su quel bambino, che avrebbe voluto adottare per fargli da madre.

Martin però una famiglia ce l'aveva già e dunque anche in quello Joria aveva dovuto fare un passo indietro.

Il rammarico di non avere bambini…

Hornett ricambiò l'abbraccio e chiese dove fosse il padre. Martin indicò il retro della casa.

"Dovresti svegliare tua madre…" – spiegò Hornett – "C'è una visita per lei…io intanto andrò a parlare con tuo padre…".

Martin rimase sorpreso poi s'accorse che Monsieur Ismael el Bakar era giunto anche lui sulla sommità della salita, tenendo ben salde le redini d'un somarello e sopra l'animale fradicio di sudore c'era appollaiato il Dottor Mantini, anche lui fradicio di sudore.

Sir Joseph Hornett s'avviò e Martin eseguì l'ordine.

Oscar davvero si ritrovò sorpresa nel vedere il medico che aveva avuto l'ardire di sfidare caldo e afa e zanzare e sete per spingersi fin lassù.

L'altro quasi stava per svenire dalla fatica, anche se non aveva messo un piede a terra ma aveva lasciato fare al somarello che s'era arrampicato facendo il suo dovere.

Tutti e due, medico e somarello, si guadagnarono un sorso d'acqua.

Mantini chiese per sé anche un goccetto di vino.

Fu accontentato.

L'ometto venne invitato a sedersi all'ombra d'un esiguo patio davanti alla casa.

Gli alberi arrivavano a lambire il muro ancora caldo di sole…

La frescura prendeva a riappropriarsi degli angoli più remoti della campagna e dei grovigli più fitti di vegetazione.

Non comprese subito…

Si ritrovò incredula…

Erano molti mesi che non riceveva una visita, men che meno del medico di campagna.

L'altro appoggiò la borsa di cuoio sul tavolo, tracannò il vino, si cavò gli occhialetti che prese a pulire con cura.

 _Silenzio…_

 _Concerto di cicale…_

Il compito di vegliare sul piccolino spettò di nuovo a Martin che però questa volta aveva un ospite e il bambino fu fiero di mostrare all'energumeno i progressi del moccioso.

Tutti e due si sedettero all'ombra.

La mano e il braccio del musulmano erano in grado di tenere il piccolo sollevato, adagiato in lunghezza, senza sforzo.

Nessuna paura.

Oscar Jibril fissò lo straniero, studiò i lineamenti sconosciuti.

La presa della mano ferma e sicura infuse calma.

Ismael el Bakar da che era sempre stato impassibile, non potè non accennare ad un sorriso tirato. Se fosse stato solo forse avrebbe davvero riso di gusto col bambino.

Mantini ripose il fazzoletto. Aprì la borsa, estrasse alcuni fogli di carta gialla a grana grossa, uno più grande era piegato a fisarmonica. L'appoggiò sul tavolo aprendolo con cura, quasi fosse una reliquia.

Risaltò subito il reticolato che veicolava il sangue negli esseri viventi.

Vasi più o meno marcati che innervavano torace, arti, testa e bacino…

"Che significa?" – chiese lei sporgendosi, anche s'era rimasta in piedi, un poco rigida, divisa tra ciò che pareva giungere nuovamente dal passato e suo figlio, i suoi figli, che rappresentavano il futuro.

L'altro tossicchiò: "Prego…sedetevi…sono venuto quassù per mostravi questo…".

Si schiarì la voce Mantini, un altro sorsetto di vino, l'altra sempre più nervosa.

Non s'era dimenticata di riferire a Mantini che adesso stava meglio.

Semplicemente non ne aveva più voluto sentir parlare di come stava…

Bene, male…

Non le importava più.

Di colpo, si riaffacciò alla mente lo strano sogno. Che poi erano partiti così in fretta dalla tenuta e lei si era ritrovata troppo stanca e troppo debole per opporsi al crescendo d'impegni, che s'era scordata tutto.

Le era parso che André fosse davvero fuggito da Alcantia, in preda a chissà quali pensieri e dubbi.

Ma forse aveva avuto ragione lui, come al solito, che lei era davvero stanca e alla fine il figli erano stati l'unico pensiero a cui rivolgere le forze.

"Ricordo questa immagine…" – ammise Oscar – "Credo sia simile…era in un volume della biblioteca dei Conti Rudolf…".

"E' esatto madame! Avete buon spirito d'osservazione. Ma nello specifico questa stampa viene da Firenze. Il volume era troppo pesante da trasportare e così me la sono fatta ricopiare…un bel disegno direi…accuratissimo, non trovate!?".

Oscar fissò l'ometto ch'evidentemente s'era perso dietro la bellezza e la precisione delle linee riportare sulla carta. Certo non semplici linee ma vasi sanguigni…

Un respiro fondo: "Dottore, che significa tutto questo? Ha forse a che fare con…".

"Oh…perdonate madame…certo, si! Ho ritenuto di venire io stesso…per raccontarvi cosa m'è venuto in mente e…".

"Parlate…".

"Ecco…".

"Vi prego…".

"Ecco…c'è che voi dovreste essere morta!".

L'impatto sorprese, Oscar si contrasse, lo sguardo s'aprì sull'altro che lei ricordava uomo pacato e di parole pacate e mai irruento. La frase tagliava…

"Perdonate…in senso medico intendevo…" – s'affrettò a spiegare Mantini – "La malattia che mi avete descritto…".

"La tisi…".

Il ciocco si spezzò di netto, stroncato dalla pesante lama dell'ascia che aveva sbranato le fibre al primo colpo e finite al secondo.

Lo schianto secco, le due metà volarono disarmonicamente di lato, assieme ad altri ceppi già tagliati, pronti per essere raccolti.

I passi alle spalle non l'impensierirono.

André continuò il suo lavoro.

Alla sera era bene avere il camino acceso per via degl'insetti e degli animali che giravano lì attorno e per tenere asciutta l'aria dentro la Casaccia.

La tenuta era tornata da qualche mese nelle mani di Cristiano. I raccolti si sarebbero svolti nel prossimo autunno così s'era deciso ad uscire di scena per qualche settimana.

Che se fosse stato per lui, non sarebbe tornato mai più giù alla tenuta.

L'ultimo viaggio a Firenze aveva lasciato uno strascico profondo nel cuore, un'ombra che non s'era sentito di condividere con lei, non in quel momento.

Forse un giorno l'avrebbe fatto.

Gli pareva che Oscar avesse davvero dimenticato tutto, perdutamente innamorata di suo figlio, dei suoi figli.

André voleva che lei vivesse così.

Perdutamente innamorata, amante di sé, di lui, dei figli, della vita.

Era stanco di pensare a ribelli e rivoluzioni e…

I passi s'avvicinarono.

L'odore inconfondibile del sigaro…

Si raddrizzò André, fradicio, a torso nudo, era da un po' che s'era messo a spaccar legna, per addomesticare i pensieri e le ombre che oscuravano il futuro, per scaricare la rabbia ed il senso d'incapacità a tener stretto il destino che assieme a lei aveva scelto.

"Benvenuto!".

Le parole solcarono il silenzio…

André accolse l'inglese che gli arrivò accanto.

Non era entusiasta della sua presenza, che l'altro s'era dimostrato capace d'insinuarsi in un momento di tensione, non aveva fatto mistero di corteggiare Oscar e adesso…

Annuì Sir Hornett.

"Davvero un luogo solitario!" – esordì lisciandosi la barba rasa, sigaro in bocca e aria di sufficienza – "Era da un po' che Mantini pestava per venire fin quassù e allora mi sono detto che avrei potuto accompagnarlo…".

"Mantini?" – si stupì André.

"Si…voleva parlare con…con vostra moglie…" – il tono s'accentuò sul termine, l'inglese era stato onesto e aveva accettato d'arrendersi e aveva riconsciuto i ruoli – "Vostro figlio…è un bel moccioso…l'ho visto prima…e l'altro…quella specie di giunco di palude sembra un altro bambino…".

"Martin…aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui…" – obiettò Andrè severo, a rimarcare che l'altro invece non s'era mai accorto delle barbarie subite dal bambino e non aveva fatto nulla per sottrarlo alla furia dei demoni.

"E sia…" – ammise Hornett per nulla infastidito – "Ho compreso le mie mancanze. Non passerà giorno in cui non ne sarò rammaricato…ma…sapete…Joria ha iniziato a dare lezioni al suo atelier. Per il momento si sono presentate due mocciose figlie di non so quali amiche e un altro ragazzetto che viene da Livorno…tengono allegria…ma ecco…le manca molto Martin…".

"Siete venuto per questo!?" – tagliò corto André – "Martin tornerà alla tenuta con noi, quando sarà il momento…".

Stizzito…

Hornett non si scompose: "No, non era una critica…avete fatto bene a venir via dalla tenuta…".

André si stupì, davvero stavolta.

"Voi…" – guardò l'inglese, non comprendendo se e quanto sapesse l'altro.

"Sentite…non sono venuto fin quassù solo per accompagnare Mantini…volevo darvi due notizie…".

Andrè si mise in ascolto.

"La prima…comprerò una barca tutta mia. Ci farò commerci, arriverò fino a Genova e a Nizza al nord e a Napoli a sud. Questo perché Joria non vuole…".

Si grattò la testa Sir Joseph Hornett, l'appunto scivolava in un contesto privato.

André rimase zitto. Era l'altro ch'era venuto fin lassù. S'era solo per dire che si sarebbe comprato una barca…

La mano roteò in aria in segno di sufficienza.

"Insomma…lei non vuole che m'allontani per troppi giorni…".

Lo disse piano Sir Joseph Hornett ma André comprese e stranamente si ritrovò ad esser rinfrancato dall'indiretta notizia.

"Quindi voi…" – insistette Andrè, pur non volendo apparire invadente.

Annuì Sir Joseph Hornett. Sì, lui e Joria…

"Non sono venuto fin quassù per parlare di questo però…".

"E allora di che volete discutere?".

André stava perdendo la pazienza. S'irrigidì istintivamente alle parole dell'altro.

"Dottore…non capisco…dovrei essere morta!?".

"Si…certo…cioè…intendo…oh…Gesù…non so come dirlo…insomma…se quello che v'è stato detto fosse stato vero…".

"Dovete spiegarvi Messer Mantini! E dovete farlo perché io non m'intendo di medicina. Non più della normalità della gente di paese. Mi hanno detto che sarei vissuta al massimo sei mesi…".

"Appunto…mi pare che sia ormai trascorso un anno da che ve lo dissero!".

"Che significa!? Che solo perché non sono morta allora forse…non ero malata? E' questo che intendete!?".

 _Silenzio…_

 _Concerto di cicale…_

 _Frusciare d'erba e sibilare sottile d'arbusti…_

Sbuffò Mantini asciugandosi la fronte: "Sono un modesto medico di campagna…la gente l'ho vista morire, davvero, di malaria, colera…tisi. Sapete, si dice che i malati di tisi abbiano il respiro che odora di foglie umide…questo perché l'aria che gli esce dalla bocca è contaminata dalla malattia…da quella che uccide il respiro…".

"Odore di foglie umide!?" – Oscar ripetè la descrizione. Non gli parve che per lei fosse stato così.

"Non era vostro compito comprendere…" – ammise Mantini con rammarico – "Lo so che non siete esperta di medicina…sarei dovuto stare più attento e rendermi conto di quale fosse la vostra condizione…non ho percepito nulla di tutto ciò in voi, se non la febbre…".

"Cosa intendete dire, dottore?".

"E' presto detto….quando siete venuta da me la prima volta e poi…ancora prima…quando v'ho conosciuta…eravate arrivata da un giono…che nemmeno ci siamo parlati perché avevate la febbre…".

"Era stato un viaggio molto faticoso…".

"Certo…voi, tutti e due, m'avete raccontato quello che vi avevano detto. Che poteva essere tisi. Lo ricordo bene….e siccome avevate la febbre…e poi…la tosse…poverina…e che v'usciva il sangue…dalla bocca…ma vedete…monsieur…era venuto da me un giorno…Gesù, m'ero scordato di dirvelo…e quel giorno se n'era venuto fuori con una storia su di voi…che quando eravate piccina…che ne so…li dovevate aver avuto tre anni forse….v'eravate presa la febbre alta…tanto alta…".

Oscar si sorprese. Non rammentava nulla…

Forse era davvero troppo piccola.

"Perdonate…Messer Mantini…André…quando ero così piccola…André non abitava con me…".

"Si…si…" – la mano s'agitò per ammettere il groviglio temporale – "Ma lui l'ha saputo da Donna Lari che a lei glielo aveva detto...".

"Madame…Glacé…la nonna di André…" – balbettò Oscar - "Oppure…forse mia madre…".

L'unico appiglio era davvero la nonna di André, ch'era stata lei ad aver accompagnato la famiglia in Italia. Forse era stato allora che le due donne s'erano confidate.

Il piccolo segreto era stato custodito dunque nella coscienza d'una donna che neppure sapeva se avrebbe rivisto qualche membro della famiglia Jarjayes…

"Si…giusto…comunque…Monsieur Grandier me l'ha riferito. Anche lui non lo sapeva ed era rimasto sopreso e…".

"Dottor Mantini!" – le chiose presero davvero ad innervosirla.

"Dunque…si…avete ragione!" – sobbalzò l'altro – "Mettendo assieme tutti questi…chiamiamoli accidenti…mi sono consultato con altri medici, diciamo un po' più esperti di me…conoscete la scuola di Firenze!?".

Mantini si stava perdendo di nuovo.

Era un brav'uomo ma in altri tempi Oscar l'avrebbe preso per il colletto e l'avrebbe attaccato al muro, un po' come ordinava di fare ai suoi soldati con i ladruncoli pizzicati nelle vie di Parigi.

"Dottore!" – severa, non avrebbe ammesso altre divagazioni.

Tossì davvero quello…

"Tutti hanno parlato di tisi, si…una malattia terribile…così terribile perché pare che quelli che se la prendono poi la passano a quelli che gli stanno accanto. E' stato verificato quel che vi sto dicendo…non si sa come ma si ammalano anche quasi tutti coloro che stanno vicino ai malati…".

Mantini sollevò lo sguardo. Era serio adesso…

"Avrei dovuto rendermene conto prima…mi avete raccontato d'aver avuto i primi sintomi già nel mese di giugno dell'anno scorso. Abitavate in Francia e sicuramente siete stata accanto a tante persone…c'è stato vostro marito…e poi i bambini del Conte Rudolf…quando veniste da me per chiedermi se potevate insegnare io vi ho dato il mio consenso perché avevo compreso che stavate meglio, ma poi ho avuto il timore di essermi spinto troppo oltre e allora mi sono messo a cercare…volevo capire come mai…non ci avevo pensato prima di quel momento…ma…insomma…ecco…per farla breve…nessuno…nessuno di loro si è ammalato…né vostro marito…né Martin, nè gli altri bambini…nessuno…e poi c'è il vostro bambino…è nato ed è sano…capite…se fosse stata davvero quell'indemoniata di tisi…voi avreste dovuto esser morta! Nulla di tutto ciò che è accaduto e che sta accadendo sarebbe stato possibile…".

 _Se…_

"Ma questo cosa significa dottore?" – un filo di voce, stranita dall'assembramento di accidenti che, come un fiume in piena, avevano preso a rovinarle addosso, arginati solo dalla logica e dalla granitica conclusione.

"Alcuni amici mi hanno riferito di ciò di cui s'è parlato all'inizio dell'estate, a quel famoso ricevimento…c'eravate anche voi…a Firenze…" – riprese Hornett serio.

Si contrasse André. Aveva sperato d'esser stato uno dei pochi ad intuire la piega di certi discorsi. No, evidentemente anche altri avevano compreso…

"Sta iniziando la caccia!" – sibilò secco Sir Joseph Hornett, ficcando gli occhi all'interlocutore. André non potè fare a meno di raccogliere istintivamente un ciocco, posizionarlo sul tronco tagliato, infliggere un primo colpo che incise il legno e poi…

"Mi avete compreso!?" – ripetè Hornett stizzito dal silenzio dell'altro.

L'ascia si sollevò tirandosi dietro il ciocco attaccato che si sollevò a sua volta, per esser catapultato giù. Il suono secco dell'ascia che si conficcava nel trespolo, il ciocco sbranato schizzò via in tre pezzi stavolta…

"Dannazione!" – imprecò André.

"Mi avete capito?" – chiese Hornett di nuovo.

"Tacete!" – gridò André – "Dannazione! Certo che vi ho capito! Speravo fossero solo voci e invece…".

"Invece pare che la questione sia seria. Sono stati aboliti i diritti nobiliari ereditari…e…sono giunte notizie…la gente s'è messa a cacciare i nobili in fuga. Stavolta non pare sia solo il desiderio di vendetta di qualcuno…qualcuno che magari vuole vendicare l'onore infangato della nobiltà! No! Pare sia stata proprio la vostra Assemblea o chi per essa ad aver stabilito che le proprietà degli aristocratici devono essere reuperate e confiscate per finire nelle mani del popolo. E gli aristocratici devono essere scovati ovunque si trovino. E se hanno portato via oro…gioielli…quadri…documenti importanti che portano la poprietà di terre, palazzi, castelli…tutto dev'essere ritrovato e riportato al popolo di Francia! Il vostro re s'è tenuto per sé sei castelli e quel palazzo…quello dove voi francesi ci tenete quadri a statue…".

La mano volteggiò in aria con sufficienza…

"Le Louvre!" – digrignò André. La mente tornò là, esattamente là, all'esplosione durante la visita del principe russo.

La mente sprofondò…

Annuì Sir Joseph Hornett: "Si e poi l'altro edificio…dove abita con la sua famiglia…".

"Le Tuileries…" – concluse piano André. Gli pareva che tutto stesse per crollare di nuovo…

"Esatto…non c'è nulla di ufficiale per ora ma pare che in molti premano perché l'Assemblea stabilisca di procedere senza indugio in queste azioni…".

"Basta!" – André fece tre passi, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con l'altro. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni ma sapeva che l'inglese non era responsabile di ciò che stava accadendo e se l'inlgese era lì…

"Vi comprendo monsier…e ripeto che avete fatto bene a venire quassù per qualche tempo…ma quando tornerete…".

"Lei non è più Oscar François de Jarjayes! Lei e Françoise Grandier…mia moglie! Non possiede più nulla e tutto appartiene a me che non sono nobile, non lo sono mai stato e non lo sarò mai!".

"Ne convengo…ma sapete bene che oltre i nomi ci sono le persone e se siete arrivato a dubitare d'esser al sicuro persino nella vostra casa, giù ad Alcantia…".

"Lei aveva necessità di riposare e riacquistare le forze. Mantini è stato chiaro…e con tutti quei ragazzi che continuano a chieder di ricevere un'istruzione da lei…non sarebbe stato possibile. Siamo venuti via per questo…".

"Siete stato saggio!" – un respiro fondo, Sir Hornett fissò l'antagonista…

Un solo istante…

Uno soltanto per ribaltare ruoli e geometrie.

"Volevo solo dirvi che potrete contare su di me. Non solo per la barca s'intende. Ho molti amici a Livorno, gente che sarà informata in tempo se dovessero farsi avanti sconosciuti in cerca di francesi. Già a noi inglesi voi francesi non state proprio simpatici! Ma dovete stare attento…".

"Lo so…speravo…".

"Speravate fosse tutto finito?" – affondò Hornett con rammarico e disprezzo, che no, dal tono si capiva che nulla era finito.

"Speravo di avere più tempo…" – ammise André – "Mantini ci ha detto che nulla s'è definito…il bambino è nato e questo è già un miracolo. E lei…lei è viva. So solo questo e non so altro. Devo sperare e farmi bastare questo. Ma se qualcuno dovesse trovarci…Dio…non so che accadrebbe…".

Lì, stranita ad osservare Mantini.

Non ebbe più forza per ascoltare ma s'impose di restare calma.

"Questo può solo significare che ciò che vi è accaduto…" – concluse l'uomo asciugandosi di nuovo la fronte – "Non posso essere assolutamente certo di questo…ma vedete…vedete qui…".

Mantini si sporse sulla mappa giallognola, procedendo con l'indice a seguire l'arteria che scorreva parallela alla trachea e poi oltre dove si diramava, nelle arterie polmonari e poi nelle arterie più piccole.

"Non ho pensato…non ho pensato subito che il sangue potesse venire anche da qui…non dal vostro respiro…ma da qui…forse la febbre che avete avuto da piccola v'ha indebolito…".

Indicò…

Oscar rimase lì ad osservare il disegno davanti a sé.

In esso era racchiusa parte della sua esistenza.

La vista aveva preso ad annebbiarsi.

"E' una possibilità s'intende…" – proseguì Mantini addolorato – "Non possiedo sufficiente conoscenza per affermare con certezza assoluta ciò che dico…credo che nessuno la possieda. Però posso ugualmente fare qualche deduzione. Nessun altro accanto a voi s'è ammalato e questo mi ha portato a pensare che ciò che vi è accaduto sia dipeso da altro…magari una di queste piccole arterie s'è corrotta ecco sì, per via della febbre oppure…che ne so…un altro accidente…un guaio…un colpo…".

"Un colpo…" – sussurrò Oscar annodando i fili della storia apparentemente slegati – "Il colpo d'un bastone…".

Ora era abbastanza lontana dalla vicenda per osservarla più nitidamente.

 _Stai lontana…_

La mano al petto, ascoltò stranita la eco sinistra del colpo inferto dal demone Tichinov, la vibrazione oscura riverberata nelle ossa, il respiro spezzato. Aveva pensato allora che sarebbe morta lì.

Poteva essere solo un'assurda congettura. Un modo come un altro per sfuggire al dolore d'una morte annunciata che s'era divertita a rimandare l'esecuzione della sentenza emessa dal destino.

Ma tutto era plausibile…

"Il colpo d'un bastone?" – ripetè Mantini sorpreso sgranando gli occhi.

"Più di un anno fa…fui colpita…proprio qui…con la punta…" – si tenne la gola – "Provai dolore…ma non ebbi conseguenze…se non un livido che sparì dopo qualche mese…".

"Un colpo…di bastone…davvero…lì…lì alla gola…lì, con la punta?".

"Poco più giù…ma non sono stata male…".

"Ma avete cominciato a stare male dopo! Dopo qualche mese!".

Mantini battè il pugno sul tavolo, riprese a sudare nonostante la brezza avesse rinfrescato l'aria e le ombre ormai lunghe s'intrecciavano ai rami del glicine folto che ricamava il pergolato.

"Perché non me l'avete mai detto?" – accusò quello asciugandosi la fronte.

"Perché immaginavo non c'entrasse nulla! La febbre…non può essere provocata dal colpo d'un bastone…".

"No! No di certo! Ma vedete…voi…oh…eravate allo stremo delle forze quando siete arrivata. Non mi avete raccontato praticamente nulla della vita che avete fatto prima di arrivare qui, solo ch'eravate…Gesù…".

"Sono stata un soldato…Dottor Mantini…" – greve.

"Gesù…e avete detto niente!? Una donna ch'è vissuta come un soldato! In Francia poi…che m'han detto che lì adesso i francesi vogliono cacciare il re…proprio a Parigi…".

"Si…sono vissuta a Parigi!".

"Ecco…l'ho immaginato che accidente di vita vi dev'essere toccata in sorte! Accade agli uomini d'ammalarsi…perché non dovrebbe accadere ad una donna?! Mica vi sto dicendo che voi siete debole…ma…allora….quando v'hanno detto della tisi…forse un anno fa era proprio quella che s'erano immaginati! Però poi voi l'avete lasciata quella vita…ve ne siete venuta quà…che là, secondo me, sareste morta! Per davvero! Forse la tisi non v'avrebbe fatto morire ma di certo quel che avreste vissuto là…che dicono che Parigi è davvero fredda…e poi l'è un poco più sporca…certo…anche Firenze non l'è proprio pulita…però…insomma…".

 _Silenzio…_

 _Frinire di cicale…_

"La febbre…poteva esser davvero per colpa della vita che avete fatto! E della paura e del freddo che avete patito…che siete stata un soldato! E adesso mi venite a dire che qualcuno v'ha pure tirato un colpo lì, proprio lì…e allora…".

Sollevò gli occhi Mantini…

"Quella non l'era tisi…poteva non esser quella!".

 _Sulle spine…_

 _Concerto di cicale…_

 _Frullo d'ali…_

Uno strillo…

Jibril aveva fame.

"E il sangue allora!?" – domandò lei, a bruciapelo, un filo di voce, avida di sapere e vedere l'immagine di sé, viva e non più malata. Vive a mai malata…

"Quel colpo…può esser stato quello ad aprire una breccia…in un vaso già debole per via della votra febbre. Ma non siete stata voi a dirmi che stavate in una bella casa e che fino a qualche tempo fa avevate di che mangiare…e dove riposare…non avete patito la fame insomma…".

 _Dopo sì però…_

Tutto s'incastrava perfettamente.

"Non devono trovarci!" – sibilò André, l'ascia conficcata nel cippo usato come appoggio. Sputò a terra, si passò una mano sul viso fradico.

"Non vi troveranno! Vi do la mia parola!" – ringhiò Hornett.

"Perché? Perché lo fate?" – domandò l'altro sprofondato nel dubbio, il terrore di dover fuggire anche da lì, da quel luogo ch'era divenuto casa.

"Non chiedetemelo…non lo so!" – sentenziò Hornett – "Quello che so è che voi avete combattuto per la libertà della gente di Parigi. Non vi siete tirati indietro. Lei è nobile ma questo non cambia ciò che ha fatto. I sudditi miei compatrioti sono stati in America. Tutti hanno detto per impedire ai coloni d'esser liberi. Io dico per aiutare la gente d'America a restare unita contro quei coloni che gli hanno invaso le terre. Adesso però pare che gl'inglesi abbiano voltato faccia. Quello che accade in Francia li spaventa e temo che i sudditi del re non accetteranno ciò che i francesi intendono fare. Io invece non sono spaventato, combatterò sempre per la libertà e se questo significherà mettersi contro il mio paese…".

André fissò il vuoto.

Pareva trascorsa un'eternità da quel dannato quattordici luglio.

Un semplice ed unico gesto, che s'era risolto in una manciata di ore, aveva mutato la loro vita per sempre.

"Sapete…" – riprese Hornett incerto se proseguire.

André si voltò, fissò l'inglese, implicito consenso a proseguire.

"Pare che una guarnigione di soldati a Nancy si sia ribellata. Chiedevano d'esser pagati meglio…volevano solo avere il diritto di vivere con più dignità!".

 _Silenzio…_

 _Concerto di cicale…_

 _Frullo d'ali…_

Uno strillo…

André rimase impietrito.

"Sono stati mandati alcuni ufficiali per reprimere la rivolta!" – spiegò Hornett – "C'è stato un massacro. I generali che hanno comandato l'assalto…".

Gelo…

Era la fine del mese di agosto dell'anno 1790…

André ascoltò il gelo scorrergli nelle vene.

"Uno…pare fosse proprio quel La Fayette, quello che aveva comandato le truppe francesi alleate contro gl'inglesi in America. Dunque comprendete che cosa sta davvero accadendo?! E poi… l'altro…l'altro…un tale Bouillé. Mi hanno riferito che quell'altro si chiama così!" – digrignò Hornett sputando a terra – "Li hanno massacrati tutti…e l'Assemblea è stata dalla loro parte…".

 _Dio…_

 _E' ancora vivo…_

André sprofondò nel baratro. S'ammutolì.

"Era questo che intendevo…" – concluse Hornett – "Quando le chiesi d'esser dalla mia parte. Quando le proposi di tornare a combattere per cacciare gli stranieri da questo paese…".

André mandò giù il terrore. Strinse i pugni.

 _E' ancora vivo…_

Convenne di proseguire e comprendere se e di chi avrebbe potuto fidarsi.

"Cacciare…gli stranieri…" – ripetè per tentare di non mettersi a gridare di rabbia, lì, nel silenzio della campagna e richiare di passare per pazzo.

"Per primi gli austriaci! E poi i Borboni a Napoli…e quel…quel…" – si morse il labbro Sir Hornett – "E quel sant'uomo che siede a Roma! Insomma…l'Inghilterra ha mandato i suoi pionieri in America e poi ci ha combattuto contro e si è alleata con i nativi! Comprendete?! Un paese dev'essere libero da governanti stranieri! In Francia… ammetto che l'Assemblea…la vostra Assemblea sta lavorando per rendere le persone uguali e libere…ma poi…poi quella stessa Assemblea si mette contro i soldati del popolo…caccia i preti…col rischio di ritrovarsi contro la gentre del popolo! Io non credo in Dio ma l'ammettereste voi che l'assemblea eletta da un popolo pretenda di dire a quel popolo in chi e in cosa deve credere?! E poi decida di muovere guerra a chi non accetta questa regola…dunque…se necessario io combatterò anche contro la Francia!".

André si sentì stanco, all'improvviso.

La coltre assolata e calda tinta d'azzurro intenso, sulla testa, parve piombargli addosso come piombo fuso.

"Sir Hornett…i vostri intenti sono lodevoli…ma noi…io devo pensare alla mia famiglia…".

"Oh…certo…mica volevo dire di metterci a tirar su barricate e dichiarare guerra all'Austria!" – sentenziò l'inglese, quasi divertito.

Anche l'Austria adesso…

Che lì s'era nel Granducato e dunque gli stranieri erano proprio gli austriaci anche se quelli governavano da decenni le terre toscane.

"Voi lo fareste…ne sono certo…" – sorrise André un poco stranito – "Da quello che so…anche qui il Granduca avrebbe voluto metter mano agli ordini religiosi e la gente se l'è presa con lui! Non perchè è austriaco…ma per le riforme che inderebbe imporre…non tutti le hanno accettate!".

"Vedete dunque! Ve l'ho detto! Mettersi contro il sant'uomo per il momento non è proprio conveniente! Vedete gl'inglesi che hanno deciso di far da sé! L'hanno sempre fatto e credo che lo faranno sempre d'arrangiarsi! Ma non sarebbe necessario metter mano alle armi! Quello che intendo è che anche voi in fondo state combattendo. Ogni giorno! Vi siete messo contro Rini…state risanando quel posto dimenticato da Dio…la Rinsacca…quelli sono così pazzi che con la legna che gli avete dato ci hanno rifatto le case e poi le hanno dipinte con i colori della terra dove sono nati. Li hanno cacciati da ogni dove per questo e loro imperterriti restano fedeli a sé stessi!".

"Gli uomini hanno diritto d'esprimersi liberamente…chi siamo io o voi per stabilire cosa è buono e cosa non lo è!?".

"Io no di certo! Ma _l'ordine_ ha sempre fatto gola a molti! Nell'ordine e nelle regole si pensa di dare ricchezza alle persone…ma poi…poi le si rende cieche e sorde a tutto ciò che è diverso…e le si rende egoiste che quelle penseranno che solo con l'ordine potranno vivere tenendosi per sé quello che hanno. Ci si finirà per distinguersi solo per ciò che si possiede…chi è ricco e chi no…".

"Per fortuna l'ordine che abbiamo trovato in questo paese non ci ha respinti. In fondo anche noi siamo diversi…veniamo da un paese che molti qui non sanno neppure dove sia, eppure non è lontano. Ma siamo stati fortunati…e suo padre molto avveduto a privarla dei titoli e delle ricchezze proprio per salvarla…".

"Sentite…io…io non rinuncerò a combattere! Certo…Joria non vuole…".

Di nuovo l'accenno…

L'inglese s'era tradito.

André sorrise. L'altro gli era parso davvero uno spirito libero, per non dire libertino, allergico a qualsiasi legame che non fosse stato lui a scegliere. Il nome di Joria, risalito due volte alle labbra, doveva significare che una scelta era stata fatta.

"Joria mi ha messo in guardia…" – balbettò Hornett per rappezzare lo sbrego.

"E' una donna che sa ciò vuole e quello che dice di solito corrisponde a ciò che vuole!".

Stavolta fu l'inglese a ritrovarsi spiazzato. Era sempre stato certo del disinteresse di Monsieur Grandier verso Donna Artemisia ma il damerino francese si dimostrava puntuale ed attento. Aveva colto il senso del carattere della contessa, faceva sfoggio di tale abilità.

La constatazione punse, l'orgoglio risalì.

Hornett si sorprese, ch'era lui adesso ad essere geloso del tempo in cui il cuore di Joria era appartenuto, suo malgrado, allo straniero francese.

"E sia…so il fatto mio…non voglio che si preoccupi…ma io non resterò con le mani in mano!" – si schernì nervosamente.

Sorrise di nuovo André: "Vorreste forse dire che non smetterete mai di combattere e di opporvi al potere degli stranieri, in qualunque paese vi troverete e chiunque saranno gli stranieri!? E persino se l'avversario non sarà uno straniero ma quella parte del popolo che vorrebbe l'annientamento dell'altra!?".

Si stupì, ancora, Hornett, l'altro aveva descritto esattamente ciò che pensava.

"Voi…" – chiese davvero sospreso.

"A discapito di ciò che voglio per la mia famiglia, non dimenticherò mai le mie origini e ciò che è stata la mia vita, prigioniera di regole che mi hanno imposto scelte dolorose ed inevitabili. Nemmeno io Sir Hornett smetterò mai di lottare! Mi è stato consentito d'essere uguale a lei…ma ciò non toglie che non è possibile immaginare un mondo in cui gli uomini si dicano uguali solo perché ugalmente ricchi. Gli uomini devono essere liberi e lottare per esserlo…e finchè altri imporranno se un uomo deve essere libero o no….io combatterò contro questo assunto! Ciascuno è e dovrà essere artefice del proprio destino…si è ciò che si sceglie di essere…e lei…".

Hornett tacque.

"Lei me l'ha già detto…persino quando stava male…persino quando ha rischiato di perdere suo figlio…non smetterà di lottare, non smetterà di finire nei guai se necessario…solo per questo…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Come vedete Sir Hornett…mio malgrado sarò costretto a combattere…lo farò perché questo è ciò che voglio e ciò che vuole lei!".

"Perdere sangue non è mai un bene! Si è accertato che nel sangue c'è la malattia…ma perderlo non significa togliersi di dosso la malattia…allora…avete detto ch'era sangue chiaro ed è il sangue chiaro che scorre nelle arterie. Siete arrivata quì…avete iniziato a riposarvi, a riguardarvi anche per via del fatto che attendevate un figlio…avete smesso di cavalcare, d'affaticarvi…avete mangiato con più regolarità…".

"Mi state dicendo che se fosse stata davvero tisi io a quest'ora non sarei qui!?".

"Sissignora!".

"E nemmeno mio figlio!?".

Annuì Mantini.

Era il futuro, ora divenuto presente, ad aver rivelato le risposte per addomesticare il passato e comprenderlo.

Il tempo non s'aggiusta come un giocattolo rotto e bisogna avere pazienza e fede e testardaggine per attendere la sua sentenza.

"Il vostro bambino…crescendo…v'ha imposto di prendervi cura di voi. Certo…il rischio che questo bambino anziché salvarvi…avrebbe finito per uccidervi…oh sì…quello c'è stato. Ma al tempo stesso la piccola breccia ha avuto tempo ed modo di rimarginarsi ed è per questo che ora state meglio…".

"Quindi…".

"Quindi è necessario avere fede madame! Continuate ad occuparvi di vostro figlio e di voi stessa, ancora per qualche mese. Ho trovato saggio da parte di vostro marito…" – tossicchiò Mantini, sfoderando un sorrisetto malizioso – "Relegarvi quassù! Ma s'è stato per il vostro bene…allora credo che dobbiate la vostra vita anche a lui!".

 _Certo che gli devi la vita!_

 _Non solo quella che stai vivendo adesso ma tutta la tua vita…_

Se lo disse Oscar, i pugni stretti, le labbra serrate e poi dischiuse a chiedere aria, che adesso intravedeva nel fondo delle viscere, nella testa, di poter tornare ad essere artefice del proprio destino e non semplicemente star lì in attesa degli eventi e decidere in base al capriccio del fato.

Solo se si è liberi si può scegliere…

Mantini tirò un lungo sospiro, sprofondò nella sedia, tutto quanto aveva da dire era stato svelato.

Oscar invece parve attraversata da una specie di corrente, un flusso potente ed implacabile che travolgeva sensi. S'impose di stare calma, no, avrebbe voluto gridare, alzarsi, correre…

 _André…_

Uno strillo…

"Io…devo…" – balbettò incapace di replicare altro, nella testa si susseguivano le parole appena ascoltate e poi le immagini dell'ultimo anno della sua vita. Scene terribili, veloci, devastanti che l'avevano portata a dubitare di sé stessa e della possibilità di sopravvivere.

Un tempo intenso, in cui intensamente aveva immaginato di morire, ogni istante.

Un tempo dilatato a dismisura nelle viscere, che s'era impadronito della sua vita, imprimendosi nella sua carne e in quella di André.

Un tempo ch'era difficile adesso immaginare sbagliato, vissuto a vuoto, sprecato, che allora non sarebbe morta, non subito almeno.

Un altro strillo…

Pensò davvero che avrebbe visto crescere i suoi figli. Il piccolo Oscar Jibril e Martin…

Si alzò…

"Prego…madame…andate pure…sento che vostro figlio vi reclama…immagino stia bene…".

"Sì…".

Parole soffocate…

"Perdonate…".

"Di nulla madame…anch'io sono sorpreso delle conclusioni a cui sono giunto, immagino voi. Prendetevi cura di voi stessa e probabilmente sarà il tempo a darci ragione. E non sarà necessario attendere un'eternità…".

Oscar si congedò. Gli occhi presero a correre così come i passi veloci a solcare il cortiletto.

La sottana sollevava polvere, il cuore batteva impazzito…

Avrebbe voluto incrociare André, in un istante gli avrebbe detto ch'era viva e che sarebbe vissuta…

Lo strillo acutissimo la richiamò all'ordine, che adesso era Oscar Jibril il suo diretto superiore.

Intravide André, accanto alla catasta di legna. Anche lui la scorse…

Impietrito…

Avrebbe dovuto dirle che…

Oscar vide Sir Hornett che la salutava, due dita al cappellaccio e un cenno del capo, da lontano. Scorse, stranita, lo sguardo di Monsieur Ismael el Bakar che le porgeva il neonato come fosse stato un uccellino caduto dal nido.

Non riuscì a dire una mezza parola Oscar. Si concentrò sul moccioso, riconobbe addosso, fin nel fondo delle viscere, il ritmato succhiare della bocca, che quasi svuotava i sensi e le forze.

Respirò piano per ricondurre il cuore ad un andamento più regolare.

Oscar Jibril se ne sarebbe accorto, adagiato lì, sul ventre, la testa appoggiata al braccio, il corpo disteso lungo il tronco.

Il cuore impazzito di maman avrebbe scosso anche lui…

 _Vivere…_

Parola folle, assurda, immensa, quasi sacrilega, intuita nel fondo della mente, pronunciata in punta di labbra, da sempre col timore che quella stessa vita sarebbe svanita da un momento all'altro.

Come sempre aveva temuto da quando aveva lasciato Parigi per morire.

Appunto…

Per morire…

Non per vivere.

 _Vivere…_

Lasciò che il bambino si sfamasse.

Il concerto di cicale prese a scemare, diminuendo a mano a mano che avanzavano le ombre tiepide della sera.

 _Vivere…_

Sparuti grilli presero a cantare ora che il sole era tramontato, invadendo la campagna che s'addormentava, rinfrancata dalla notte.

Indaffarata non pronunciò più una parola.

Mangiò, sola, André si scusò dicendo che doveva terminare alcune faccende.

Non aveva importanza. Doveva stare sola.

Non ci credeva ancora che sarebbe vissuta.

Oscar doveva accettarlo, aveva necessità di altro tempo, solo un poco di più, perché non ci credeva e se non ci avesse creduto davvero, nemmeno a lui sarebbe stata capace di farlo credere.

Cambiò il bambino e quando rientrò, André se lo prese in braccio e quello si mise a sorridere ch'era un po' che non vedeva il padre che chissà dov'era finito.

Il tempo, almeno per il moccioso, ancora non aveva una dimensione ben definita.

Nemmeno di sé stesso Oscar Jibril aveva ancora il senso.

Per lui le persone erano lì e poi non c'erano più.

Chissà dove andavano e quando sarebbero tornate.

Ancora inconcepibile chiederselo…

E lui era lì e se aveva fame strillava e se aveva sonno strillava e se aveva mal di pancia…

Ecco, se aveva mal di pancia s'era accorto che invece di maman c'era suo padre che lo prendeva in braccio e poi gli metteva quella mano calda e grande proprio lì, sulla pancia, e magari se lo portava fuori, a passeggiare sotto le stelle, a pancia sotto e così, sì, proprio così non c'era verso di restare svegli, e dopo un poco il mal di pancia se ne andava e via…

André posò il bambino s'un fianco nel letto, circondandolo con due cuscini che a quello non gli fosse venuta forza e bizzarria improvvisa capace di farlo voltare e cascare a terra.

Poi uscì di nuovo…

Le parole di Hornett picchiavano in testa con la stessa forza ed arroganza d'una sbronza colossale, per via d'un vino cattivissimo capace di lasciare i sensi annientati e sfatti.

Gli parve che ancora un poco e gli sarebbe venuto da vomitare.

Così, all'improvviso, tutto riemergeva, risalendo in superficie da una profondità che fino ad allora lui stesso aveva reputato sufficiente per salvarsi e soprattutto per salvare lei.

I seguaci del re adesso diventavano una minaccia per l'ordine imposto dall'Assemblea.

Non si sarebbero chiamati ancora _realisti…_

Ma l'ordine nuovo andava preservato ad ogni costo.

E quell'ordine…

Persino Bouillé dunque ne era divenuto depositario.

E chiunque avesse avuto a che fare con il re e la regina di Francia…

O fosse stato contro di loro…

"Non vieni a dormire?".

Il fuoco disegnava ombre lunghe al limitare del cortile, più che altro uno spiazzo d'erba rada,bordato di sparuti rovi di rosmarino.

André gettò un rametto secco nel fuoco, quello s'animò sollevando lingue affamate che s'impadronirono della materia.

"Tra poco…".

Sollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi finirono su alla volta scura punteggiata di stelle, a ricamare il cielo nero d'imperscrutabili disegni.

Solo il crepitare del fuoco…

Oscar gli arrivò alle spalle: "I bambini dormono. Martin s'è preso suo fratello tra le braccia e si è accoccolato vicino a lui. E il piccolo Oscar Jibril neanche a farlo apposta s'è voltato dalla sua parte. Così adesso dormono faccia a faccia…".

"Martin è felice…" – sussurrò André.

"E tu?".

Il fuoco s'intestardiva a rubare la scena.

Il silenzio, il rumore più assordante di tutti…

"Si…" – disse piano André.

Pensò che avrebbe voluto essere felice, davvero. Ma non osava avventurarsi nella fugace e traditrice dimensione della felicità.

"Che cosa vi siete detti con Hornett?" – lo chiese, ancora in piedi. Non gli diede tempo di rispondere che scivolò giù, per sedersi dietro di lui, le gambe aperte a racchiudere il corpo di lui, il petto appoggiato alla schiena, le dita a scostare i capelli che s'erano allungati e poi a cercare il collo, i muscoli delle spalle.

Ad accarezzarli…

André andò con le dita alle gambe di lei, prese ad accarezzarle, dai piedi nudi appoggiati a terra, fin su, scostando la stoffa della sottana. I polpastrelli saggiarono piano la consistenza delle cosce, la carne soda e tesa e morbida…

Il respiro alle spalle…

La domanda in sospeso.

Si ritenne in diritto di mentire, solo un poco, solo l'indispensabile, per consentire ad entrambi di respirare, solo qualche mese, e provare a credere ai miracoli.

La speranza illude…

La speranza muove pensieri e gesti.

"Nulla di particolare…" – riprese stranito dal chiarore e dal calore del fuoco avanti a sé e nella mente la pelle di lei, lisciata ed accarezzata, lei, il corpo addosso, dietro, il respiro lento, la testa appoggiata, le dita che giocavano con i capelli – "Ha detto che comprerà una barca e si metterà a commerciare in questa zona. Se vorrò servirmi di lui per i miei affari sarà ben contento di mettersi a disposizione…".

Pareva un discorso sterile ma sensato.

Oscar tirò un respiro fondo.

La propria conversazione con Mantini era durata pressappoco quanto quella di André con Hornett. Era difficile immaginare che l'argomento fosse stato solo l'acquisto di una barca.

"Interessante…" – chiosò lei.

Da dietro André percepì un tono d'insofferenza. Era davvero difficile ingannarla o per lo meno tacere la verità.

Ma si sentiva stanco, stanco di avere paura…

"E tu…cosa ti ha detto Mantini?".

"Che a quest'ora avrei dovuto essere morta!" – rispose ben più schietta e dura come sapeva esserlo lei.

"Che?" – André tentò di voltarsi ma lei lo tenne lì, abbracciandolo da dietro.

La guancia di lui finì nel naso di lei.

"Che intendi?" – chiese allarmato.

"Quello che ho detto! A quest'ora dovrei essere morta!".

"Ma…":

"Ma non lo sono!".

"No! Non lo sei…e allora…".

La bocca si schiuse, il respiro scaldò il lembo di pelle, la lingua leccò imprimendo nella mente il sentore della carne, un poco aspra di sudore e fatica.

I denti s'impadronirono del lobo dell'orecchio che prese a mordere piano e a succhiare, tenendo l'altro lì, sulle spine, in bilico tra la frase netta ed il sensuale incedere.

"Mantini ha ammesso che se fosse stata tisi…" – provò a spiegare.

"Se…" – André sussultò. La formula dubitativa sprofondò i sensi – "Se…se…che intende?".

"Sarei dovuta essere morta…è difficile sopravvivere per più di un anno alla tisi…certo…è possibile guarire ma anche questo è molto difficile…nessuno sa da dove venga questa malattia…si dice sia a causa dell'atmosfera corrotta…".

"Quindi sei guarita?".

"Non lo so…nel senso che secondo lui io non sarei mai stata malata…".

"Oscar, ti prego? Che vuoi dirmi?".

 _Concerto di grilli…_

 _Frusciare lento di fronde…_

 _Aria satura di sentori di resina e menta e ortica…_

"Arian Tichinov…".

Il nome sprofondò i sensi. I ricordi tagliarono i pensieri.

"Arian…".

"Mi colpì al petto…la sera in cui tu e gli altri veniste a liberarmi…a Palais Meinsinkov…".

Tentò di voltarsi André…

Oscar forzò l'abbraccio, il bacio suggellò il contatto.

André rimase immobile ad ascoltare la scarna spiegazione, intuì però che lei tremava, avara di parole ma perduta nel loro significato.

Avrebbe voluto voltarsi e prenderle la testa e stringerla tra le dita ed obbligarla a ripetere ciò che aveva detto.

Lei s'impose…

"Dimmi che mi ami!" – chiese lei, la voce suadente ed inebriata e lui immobile ad assaggiare l'incedere della bocca e nelle viscere l'incedere dell'evidenza dei fatti.

"Non sei morta!" – ripetè lui piano come ad imprimersi il concetto, anche se lei era lì alle spalle, impressa nella carne e nella mente ed era evidente non fosse morta.

"Dimmi che mi ami!" – chiese lei di nuovo, con più forza, mentre nella testa s'ampliava il senso della vita.

Vivere, semplicemente vivere…

Vivere ed amarsi e guadagnare tempo come era sempre stato fino ad allora.

Un minuto, un'ora, un giorno…

Non aveva importanza.

Ora potevano tornare a sperare di farlo assieme e questo bastava.

Solo questo.

"Ti…" – sussurrò piano André ma stavolta si liberò avanzando un poco e poi torcendosi e voltandosi e finendo con gli occhi su di lei e lei lì, fulgida e dirompente, lo sguardo intesamente piegato su di lui a sfidarlo, che adesso davvero potevano dirsi ti amo.

"Ti…amo…" – ripetè André spingendola un poco indietro e lei si lasciò guidare giù, i capelli sparsi sull'erba asciugata dal sole, la terra ancora calda della calura del giorno a restituire il tepore dell'abbraccio.

Come quella notte…

Il resto non c'era più.

Voleva tornare a quell'istante…

Il resto…

"Spiegati!" – l'ordine secco.

Lei sorrise…

"E possibile che fossi davvero stremata quando siamo fuggiti da Parigi. E' possibile che il sangue che tossivo fosse per via d'un colpo al petto inferto da Tichinov più di un anno fa…è possibile che la vita che ho condotto qui, grazie a te e a nostro figlio, mi abbia consentito di stare meglio e di recuperare le forze…è possibile…".

"Quindi…è possibile che tu non fossi malata?".

"Dimmi che mi ami!" – chiese lei, di nuovo, un poco folle, senza rispondere alla domanda.

La risposta era implicita in quella richiesta…

"Oscar…".

"Dimmelo ancora…dimmi che mi ami…" – di nuovo, fissandolo, lo sguardo aperto, allucinato, felice – "Ancora…adesso che forse vivrò…".

Non rammentava André d'esser mai stato destinatario d'una simile richiesta.

"Perché si…io ti amo…ti amo e non ho più paura di dirtelo e di dirlo a me stessa…dimmi che mi ami…dimmelo ti prego…" – la voce tremava - "Voglio sentirlo ancora mentre dici che mi ami e me lo dici sapendo che vivrò e non sarai costretto a dirmelo mentre pensi che un giorno potrebbe accadere di non potermi amare più…dimmelo…dimmelo che mi ami…".

"Ti amo…" – disse piano André.

Il respiro sollevato…

André la fissò…

Pareva fuori di sé, irriconoscibile, improvvisamente risvegliata da un lunghissimo sonno, incerto, buio, vuoto, colmo solo della costante ed implacabile consapevolezza che tutto sarebbe finito molto presto.

"Ti amo…ti amo…" – ripetè lui.

"Non ti libererai molto presto di me!" – chiosò lei per smorzare l'assunto.

"E chi ha mai detto che lo voglia?!" – contestò lui, chiudendo la bocca con un bacio, lieve, in punta di labbra.

"E' passato poco più di un anno…" – sussurrò lei, affondando le dita tra i capelli e tirando la testa piano contro di sé ed il viso affondava a sua volta, mentre lui s'adagiava sul petto, ad ascoltare il battito continuo e ritmato.

"Era il dodici luglio…" – annuì lui – "Eravamo sulla via di Parigi…".

"Era una notte stellata come questa…le lucciole vagavano sull'acqua del canale…".

"E il concerto di grilli?".

"Si…" – rise lei – "Come fossimo stati in un altro tempo…".

No, era accaduto tutto solo un anno prima.

Il tempo era scorso insinuandosi nelle ossa e nella carne, mozzando il respiro, sgretolando la forza, innalzando i sensi…

Si scostò André sollevandosi.

Il chiarore del fuoco illuminò il viso di lei, un poco più pieno, bianco, lunare…

La pelle argentea, il petto immobile solcato dal respiro affannato…

Le porse la mano, aiutandola ad alzarsi.

Le spolverò un poco la veste, le dita corsero al petto, insinuate sulla pelle…

Lo sguardò sprofondò.

Le mani s'unirono e i passi condussero nell'oscurità della casaccia.

L'istante di varcare la soglia…

Oscar lo guardò di nuovo, prese il viso tra le mani, affondò le dita nei capelli, s'alzò quel tanto che bastava per arrivare alle labbra.

Era più alto André, adesso se ne rendeva conto…

Rammentò il corpo frantumato e disperso, lo strappo che s'era consumato tra sé ed André.

Lei l'aveva rifiutato e lui s'era insinuato nella vita, silenzioso, sulla punta d'un bacio ghermito…

Rammentò il corpo di André, in mezzo alla porta della stanza dell'Entrague e i soldatacci imboscati a schernirla ed invitarla ad entrare e lui no, a far da scudo, impensabile che lei si sarebbe abbassata a tali idiozie.

Rammentò il corpo, a Saint Sulpice, nascosti nel confessionale, dopo lo scontro con il demone, in attesa di fuggire…

 _André…_

Le dita s'aprirono alla ricerca della pelle, dei fianchi, per toccarsi e stringersi ed abbracciarsi e gridare e piangere e ridere…

Lo baciò chiedendo delle labbra, entrando nella bocca, ad occhi chiusi, ascoltando su di sé calore e respiro.

Si strinse, si chiuse a lui abbracciandolo, si spinse contro di lui, avanzando e lui indietreggiando, e tutti e due uniti, nel buio, varcarono la porta della stanza, su, al piano di sopra, lontano dalle ombre di fuori, al chiaro d'una sparuta candela che appoggiarono al tavolo e la fiamma ondeggiò ingigantendo il corpo unico, fuso…

Richiusero la porta alle spalle, nessun pensiero, i mocciosi si sarebbero fatti compagnia quel tanto che sarebbe bastato.

Sorrisero ch'erano soli ma non lo erano in fondo e di nuovo avrebbero dovuto fare piano, in fretta, come alla corte, le pareti sottili a dividere le stanzacce inerpicate su nelle mansarde o giù negli scantinati dove s'erano rifugiati per sfuggire al destino che tutti e due s'erano scelti e tirati addosso.

E poi in Aurvegne…

E su Le Comte Vert…

E…

Ogni passo, un passo verso l'altro, i corpi ruotarono e s'appiattirono e s'innalzarono, lei abbracciata e tirata su, quel poco a mordere la pelle, baciare il seno, ascoltare la voce fremere e lei stringersi, le gambe avvinghiate, ch'era ritornata leggera, liscia, sinuosa, morbida.

Pochi gesti, veloci, ansiosi, impellenti, quasi feroci…

Gli assunti di lei sulla malattia e la vita trascorsa entravano nella mente, roboanti come pietre giù dalla montagna.

Cozzavano e si sgretolavano…

Istante dopo istante, il significato lugubre si frantumava…

Si sgretolava il dolore, spazzato via, all'ampliarsi del vento impetuoso…

Sensi inebriati, colpiti della fulgida follia che genera la speranza.

Ferite putride rimarginate…

Lontani spicchi d'azzurro intenso e calmo e lieve…

Là si dirigeva la vista, là si dirigeva il cuore.

Il resto…

Non volle pensarci André. Non in quel momento…

S'erano amati nella tempesta. Era stato difficile.

Ad André parve di non averla mai amata davvero, fino in fondo, sospeso nel dilemma, la spada di Damocle sulla testa.

Battevano nelle viscere le parole dell'inglese…

La caccia ai realisti…

Il generale era vivo…

 _Dio…_

 _Non adesso…_

Adesso lei era lì, era viva, ritrovata.

Erano esseri nuovi adesso.

Avevano sfidato il destino e il tempo e avevano vinto.

Morse piano il collo, suggellò il fremere del corpo inebriato, stringendolo, tenendolo lì, nel buio intarsiato di voli rapaci e grilli impazziti…

Lo trascinò piano.

Scivolarono giù, piano, chiudendosi e coprendosi. Corpo a corpo…

Uno sull'altro…

Le mani scoprirono il petto, le vesti scacciate via, i corpi nudi e pieni s'impressero negli occhi e nella bocca.

Le dita strinsero i lombi, i sessi s'adattarono cercandosi, annusando sentori di menta e fiordaliso…

I gesti raccolsero la paura, s'ammorbidirono i muscoli, intensi e pieni e fondi.

Chiusi uno sull'altra, chiusi uno dentro l'altra.

Vivi…

Si mossero piano, respirando piano, istintivi, senza chiedere altro che ascoltarsi e viversi intensamente, senza alcun pensiero che non fosse fatto di carne e sangue e pelle e bocca.

Divenire liberi, finalmente, liberi dalla vita passata, dall'incombente sentenza di morte che aveva accompagnato fuga.

Pochi gesti, quasi arroganti, l'uno immerso nell'altra, lì, nella penombra del luogo caldo e selvaggio.

Pochi gesti, chiesti con rabbia e nella testa l'unico desiderio di sentirsi, amarsi, vivere e sapere che quella vita ora avrebbero potuto viverla insieme.

Intensamente s'ascoltarono plasmarsi sotto le dita ansiose…

Aprirsi e scomparire mentre s'univano e nessun respiro si percepiva, come se respirare avesse significato distogliere i sensi, tutti, dal sentirsi ricolmi ciascuno dell'altro e di ciò che l'altro ora era diventato.

Pochi gesti sulla pelle accaldata, chiusa nelle mani avide…

Pochi gesti nelle bocche immobili, immerse nel respiro che si ferma e scioglie un gemito soffocato e poi un altro ancora…

Il buio inondò gli occhi chiusi, la testa prese a pulsare, il respiro a cedere, il corpo a fremere, la voce trattenuta lì, nel tempo indefinito della perdita di sé, nel luogo sconosciuto dove naufraga il sé, sublimazione infinita e indefinita della coscienza e del piacere.

Fremito che attraversa e sconvolge e toglie il respiro e dissolve il pensiero…

Grido ascitto, imploso, tenero, raccolto

Libero…

Poche parole…

Pochi gesti…

Luce buia…

Sangue fermo, immobile, perso, dissolto, scomparso.

Respiro travolto…

"Ti amo…".

"Si…"- un sussurro, l'ultimo respiro perduto, il corpo arreso e racchiuso nella morbita e tiepida bocca.

S'abbracciarono…

Umidi, folli, annebbiati, persi e colmi…

"Vivrai…" – sussurrò piano André, respirando l'odore della pelle tiepida. La bocca colse il sentore minerale e salato del sudore. I denti morsero piano la consistenza della carne per sfogare la eco dell'orgasmo.

Vibrazione sublime e senza voce…

"Vivrò…" – rispose lei, mordendo piano il labbro, succhiandolo, correndo alla bocca, cogliendo il respiro, ingoiando il tremito, stringendolo a sé, nel buio, uniti e vivi e morti e perduti l'uno nell'altra.

Vivere, semplicemente vivere.

Vivere ed amarsi e guadagnare un giorno dopo l'altro, come era sempre stato fino ad allora.

Un giorno, un'ora, un minuto…

Non aveva più importanza.

Mille giorni o mille anni non avrebbe avuto importanza…

Nella calma del vento o nella furia della tempesta…

 _§§§_

Era stato bravo Sir Joseph Hornett.

Sì, davvero bravo.

Aveva accettato una stanza al piano terra, non su, non sullo stesso piano nobile dove viveva e si muoveva la padrona di casa.

E se n'era rimasto nella stanza, uscendone solo per desinare con lei o conversare al tramonto o al pomeriggio o assistere divertito alle lezioni con i nuovi allievi. Sempre in disparte, cosciente che nella vita dell'altra era bene entrarci in punta di piedi, per accettare la resa e consentire all'altra d'ammettere che si può scegliere di mutare il proprio destino.

Al mattino…

Madame Artemisia de La Tour aveva bussato spesso ma non l'aveva mai trovato. E quando non lo trovava da nessuna parte, sapeva che quello, assieme al fedele tirapiedi, era chissà dove a fare affari.

Joria si permetteva d'entrare e di sedersi sul letto ad osservare la stanza un poco in disordine ma non troppo.

La camicia gettata sulla sedia…

Odorava di tabacco.

Tabacco buono e dolce come doveva essere la pelle dell'uomo che sempre più spesso s'era ritrovata a cercare con gli occhi e ad attendere che tornasse, lo sguardo alla finestra, giù, verso la strada che saliva alla casa dalla via che conduceva al mare.

Le pareva che l'altro fosse davvero come il mare. Immenso e sfuggente eppure solido, sì, perché il mare in fondo è sempre lì, in tempesta o calmo, ma sempre lì.

Guardavi l'orizzonte e lo ritrovavi. E s'era buio si poteva ascoltare la sua voce infuriata piuttosto che ritmata e fonda.

S'era immaginata allora che Sir Joseph Hornett fosse come il mare.

La pelle asciugata dalla salsedine, il dannato sorrisetto beffardo, che chissà che diavolo avesse sempre da sorridere, che quello doveva stare attendo a non incrociare qualche inglese non proprio amica, che se i sudditi del re pazzo si fossero accorti che quello era proprio Hornett, Sir Joseph Hornett, che aveva fatto saltare in aria un magazzino d'un lord inglese che faceva affari con mercanti di schiavi…

Joria aveva fiisato il vuoto avanti a sé, impaurita.

Aveva ripensato sempre più spesso al marito ormai morto da anni, alla dolcezza degli abbracci, al tepore d'un bacio.

Aveva paura Joria, di tradire la memoria del marito…

Aveva paura Joria di tradirsi che non era sicura d'aver davvero dimenticato André e se non fosse stata davvero certa d'amare Sir Joseph Hornett, lui se ne sarebbe di certo accorto, dato che lui aveva ammesso senza mezze misure d'aver amato tante donne. E quello, di certo, sarebbe stato capace di riconoscere se una donna avesse finto d'amare.

Gli occhi chiusi, un respiro fondo, il sentore del tabacco e della stoffa impregnata di mare e di sole e di vento aveva inebriato i sensi.

Aveva paura Joria.

Di fingere…

Di non essere certa d'amare Sir Joseph Hornett.

E invece lei voleva amare…

Amare così disperatamente.

E voleva sapere però.

Sapere tutto…

Sapere chi fosse lui e chi fosse la donna che lui aveva amato.

Non voleva avere rivali, vere o mitologiche che fossero state.

Voleva sapere chi fosse Rosalinda…

E se davvero un tempo fosse stata Ganimede.

Il nome, quello già lo conosceva.

Il nome se lo sarebbe tenuto per sé. Doveva proteggere quel nome per proteggere André, che quel nome non l'aveva mai rivelato, né disprezzato, mai, neppure nei più cupi momenti di smarrimento.

Il nome non l'avrebbe rivelato a nessuno.

Sì era stato bravo Sir Joseph Hornett.

Così bravo da entrare e spaccare il cuore e frantumare il ghiaccio, che forse un poco aveva già preso a sciogliersi grazie all'affetto per Monsieur Grandier.

E quel filibustiere era riuscito a dissolvere la ritrosia, la vergogna d'esser stata rifiutata.

Tutto spazzato via.

L'affetto intenso per Monsieur Grandier…

No…

Forse quello non si sarebbe mai acquietato.

Anche quella mattina Donna Artemisia de La Tour strinse la camicia tra le dita e la mise al braccio per portarla a lavare e stirare.

Uscì dalla stanza…

Si sarebbe concessa un'ultima richiesta…

 _5 settembre 1790, trentacinque miglia a sud di Livourne…_

 _Gentilissima ed amabile_

 _Madame Mary Dorothea Hannency_

 _n.156 Strand Street_

 _London_

 _Carissima…_

 _dopo diversi mesi mi sono decisa finalmente a scriverVi per porgerVi i miei saluti in attesa del Vostro ritorno nella nostra terra. So per certo che i Vostri preziosissimi servigi presso la corte inglese saranno apprezzati ed ambiti ma Vi prego di credere che la Vostra presenza ai nostri ricevimenti è altrettanto richiesta._

 _In tutta onestà, almeno per quel che mi riguarda, mi pregio d'ammettere che mancano molto alla nostra compagnia di dame, la Vostra arguzia e le Vostre immense conoscenze._

 _A questo proposito, mi permetto di unire a questa mia alcuni bozzetti disegnati dal mio allievo prediletto che non ho potuto purtroppo presentarVi prima della Vostra partenza._

 _Spero di poter rimediare quando sia il bambino, che ora si trova lontano, sia Voi, sarete tornati._

 _Intanto Vi prgherei umilmente d'esaminare i bozzetti o di sottoporli a chi riterrete opportuno di Vostra conoscenza che possa valutarli e rinfrancarmi nell'opinione, già in parte formata a seguito degli studi che il bambino conduce nel mio piccolo atelier, che Martin sia davvero un fanciullo dotato di straordinario talento._

 _A quanto ho appreso, Sua Signoria presto rientrerà in Italia attraversando la Francia._

 _In primo luogo spero che il viaggio sarà sereno e senza problemi, considerato che le notizie che giungono dal tale paese non sono affatto buone. Ma so per certo che Sua Signoria è sempre stata amata e che non avrà di che preoccuparsi._

 _E quando doveste trascorrere qualche giorno a Parigi, sperando di non appesantire oltremodo il viaggio, Vi chederei un ulteriore favore, ossia, sottoporre ove possibile all'attenzione di qualche titolato di nobile lignaggio, tali disegni. Così da recuperare qualche indizio sulla persona che v'è raffigurata sopra._

 _Vi spiegherò i motivi al Vostro ritorno._

 _Sempre riconoscente e devota, Vi saluto con calore e speranza di rivederVi al più presto._

 _Madame Artemisia de La Tour_

165


	58. Autumn

_**Autumn**_

 _1790, cinquantacinque miglia a sud est di Livourne, autunno…_

Non si decideva a ritornare alla tenuta.

Le scuse erano le più varie.

La malaria giù verso la costa, la più severa, l'umidità, la più debole.

Era bello lassù e gli piaceva vederla cullare suo figlio, nel silenzio e nella calma della Casaccia, e il moccioso, ogni giorno che scorreva, diventava sempre più intraprendente e cosciente del legame che si stringeva saldo ed eterno con i genitori ed il fratello.

Erano solo loro quattro.

Era quasi autunno ma André rimandava ogni giorno la discesa.

Per fortuna il tempo era stato clemente.

Le piogge scarse e le giornate tiepide avevano indotto a godere della frescura balsamica dei boschi e delle pinete.

L'istinto all'insegnamento però mordeva il freno. In tutti i sensi.

Rientrava su, alla Casaccia, dopo esser stato fuori tutto il giorno, giù alla tenuta, che si dovevano predisporre i turni per raccogliere le olive, sistemare le viti, ripulire i campi…

Rientrava su alla Casaccia, la testa sempre là, al ricevimento di Firenze, all'inizio dell'estate, e poi alle parole di Sir Hornett, ch'era venuto a visitarli e a metterlo in guardia.

André non se l'era sentito di rivelare d'aver appreso che Bouillé era vivo.

Non solo era vivo ma intenzionato a restare saldamente in sella al proprio ruolo. Nonostante fosse stato un generale al servizio del sovrano di Francia, adesso era passato dalla parte dell'Assemblea, s'era messo a disposizione del nuovo ordine.

L'importante era sedare rivolte, possibilmente nel sangue, forse in nome del re – per continuare a mantenerne vivo il ruolo ed il potere - anche se era difficile scorgere l'intento di preservare la monarchia nella carneficina di guardie che s'erano ribellate.

L'indole dunque non era mai mutata.

Andrè sentì le tempie pulsare.

Possibile che un uomo come Buoillé fosse passato dalla parte opposta a quella che aveva sempre individuato come faro della propria esistenza!?

Un ordine ne sovvertiva un altro.

Bouillé era uomo che sapeva stare dalla parte dell'ordine…

André si chiese se fosse trascorso un tempo sufficiente tra loro…

Lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes che ora era e doveva essere solamente Françoise Grandier, e gli altri, tutti gli altri, tutti quelli che vociavano nel resto del mondo, Inferi ormai, dove la Storia procedeva a passi grandi e idee terribili verso uno dei momenti più oscuri e sanguinari.

Si disse ch'era il momento di scendere…

Se lo disse, André, quando la vide.

Era rimasta all'aperto quel giorno assieme ai bambini, l'aria tiepida a cullare e scandire le ore.

Nelle prime settimane dal parto le visite erano state discrete ma costanti.

Snocciolate durante il giorno…

Tutti s'erano presentati.

I Conti Rudolf con i mocciosi, Scarlett e Joseph.

I due bambini s'erano ritrovati a far boccacce al piccolo Jibril e Martin a far da guardia a che a nessuno fosse venuto in mente di spaventarlo o spazientirlo.

No, alla fine i mocciosi si erano adeguati gli uni alle età degli altri…

E poi s'erano presentati scolari grandi e piccoli.

Solo brevi visite, che l'insegnante davvero ne aveva poco di tempo da dedicare alle lezioni.

E poi Sir Joseph Hornett era tornato ancora accompagnando Mantini, oppure solo, assieme al musulmano che di sua iniziativa si metteva a spaccar legna o ripulire dalle erbacce i dintorni della casetta. Una lotta continua tra il bosco e l'ordine imposto dalle persone.

Oscar Jibril era vezzeggiato da tutti e quello, a poco a poco, aveva finito per accorgersi dell'immenso ascendente che generava sulle persone.

Quel pomeriggio…

André li aveva uditi da lontano, i colpi, mentre a cavallo risaliva la collina, tirandosi dietro l'andaluso, un altro cavallo e due sacche di abiti che Donna Lari era stata comandata di preparare per il viaggio di ritorno. La richiesta era venuta dalla padrona in persona. Che diavolo ci fosse nelle sacche…

S'era stranito, solo un istante. S'era messo in ascolto.

Colpi ripetuti di bastoni che si scontravano e s'allontanavano e si riprendevano…

Era accaduto che da sotto il salice li avesse uditi anche lei i colpi, rincorrersi alla rinfusa, un poco sgraziati.

Tonfi secchi e pieni, schiocchi netti…

S'era alzata, aveva lasciato il bambino in braccio a Martin. Lo sguardo s'era sollevato ai due contendenti, i due ragazzi della Rinsacca che lei aveva accolto nei mesi addietro e che adesso se n'erano saliti fin lassù, per qualche lavoretto.

Nella noia avevano avuto la bella idea di mettersi a duellare con due bastoni.

"La punta…un poco più in alto…" – aveva spiegato lei avvicinandosi.

"Signora…scusate…".

I due s'erano fermati bloccandosi e mettendosi sull'attenti, lasciando cadere i bastoni a terra.

"V'abbiamo disturbato…".

Il passo s'era fatto netto e severo. La sottana aveva sollevato un poco di polvere.

Il corpo s'era rifatto più asciutto e snello.

S'era piegata a raccogliere i due bastoni. Uno l'aveva porto al più grande dei due ragazzi. L'altro l'aveva tenuto lei, stretto…

"En garde!" – aveva scandito severa.

Un sorriso…

I due avevano sgranato gli occhi…

"Signora…non…".

"In guardia!".

Quello col bastone s'era messo in posizione. I legni avevano preso a scontrarsi, scorrere, scattare, disperdersi.

Colpi ripetuti, intensi avevano scandito il silenzio, mettendo in fuga stuoli d'uccellini ch'erano lì, tra le querce, a rimpinzarsi prima della migrazione.

Uno schianto secco…

Il bastone del moccioso era volato via cadendo lontano.

"Indubbiamente l'impugnatura d'un bastone non è come l'elsa d'una spada…" – aveva sentenziato tra il serio e il divertito – "Ma per maneggiare un arma più che la forza occorre metterci scioltezza ed evitare di scontrare le direttive che s'imprimono alle lame…".

"Che…" – aveva balbettato il ragazzo.

"Sei Lu vero!?" – aveva chiesto lei raccogliendo di nuovo il bastone – "E tu Rapha? Mi ricordo di voi! A leggere e scrivere avete imparato in fretta! Anche se poi…".

"Sissignora…perdonate…signora…dovevamo tornare per aiutare nei campi…ma…ma voi…voi c'insegnereste!?".

"A leggere e scrivere!?" – chiosò un poco divertita che però aveva compreso bene il senso della domanda.

"No…ecco…si…anche a leggere…" – aveva balbettato Rapha.

"E anche a scrivere…" – aveva proseguito Lu – "Noi…non era questo…voi davvero sapete usare…".

Aveva sorriso. Un guizzo…

Il corpo asciugato e vivo, ammise sorpresa che aarebbe impazzita se non avesse ripreso in mano una spada, anche solo per allenarsi qualche ora…

"Vorreste imparare?".

"Sissignora…ma noi non possediamo armi…solo questi bastoni…".

"Saranno sufficienti…certo vorrei comprendere cosa fareste una volta imparato…".

"Ci difenderemmo!" – avevano gorgheggiato i due orgogliosi.

André aveva ascoltato da lontano. I pugni stretti…

L'indole non sarebbe mai mutata.

"E da chi, di grazia, dovreste difendervi?!" – aveva contestato lei, lo sguardo s'era fatto severo, la figura aveva ripreso la postura eretta, la mano era stretta al legno nodoso.

"Dagl'invasori!" – avevano gridato in coro i due.

"E sentiamo chi sarebbero gl'invasori?".

I due s'erano guardati. Sarebbero stati lì lì per rispondere.

André aveva esitato, l'impulso d'intervenire.

Venne preceduto da lei…

"Quando imparerete che invasori lo siamo tutti e che nessuno ha diritto di cacciare qualcun altro dalla terra dove decide di vivere…".

"Ma noi…".

"Difendersi se vi attaccano…questo ve l'insegnerò se vorrete. Ma non accetterò mai d'insegnarvi ad usare una qualsiasi arma, neanche fosse un misero bastone, se saprò che non avrete compreso che significa davvero difendersi e non attaccare…".

Il legno gettato via.

Il tempo di voltarsi…

La gonna frusciò…

Gli occhi addosso…

"André…".

Lo sguardo si sollevò allo sguardo. André stava lì…

"Da quanto…".

 _Sei lì!?_

"Quanto basta…" – ammise lui, l'espressione severa.

Oscar non comprese subito.

Lo strillo richiamò all'ordine.

Sfilò di lato, gli occhi rimasero a guardarsi per qualche istante.

Scomparve in casa…

I ragazzi lì a raccattare i legni.

André li osservò. Giovani soldati d'un regno invisibile che pure un giorno avrebbe preso ad esistere.

"Filate a casa! E' tardi!" – ordinò severo.

"Sissignore!".

"E domani non tornare qui!".

"Come…signore…".

André si voltò: "Non ci saremo. Torniamo ad Alcantia…potete venire là…".

Non avrebbe mai potuto ordinare loro di fare il contrario di ciò che aveva offerto lei.

I pugni stretti, non ci sarebbe stato verso di tenerla a bada. Lei prima o poi sarebbe tornata ad essere ciò ch'era sempre stata. A dispetto del nome e del fatto ch'era divenuta madre.

André stava lì, seduto poco distante, in silenzio, assorto al pasto calmo di suo figlio chiuso nelle braccia di sua moglie. Gli sguardi intensi e silenziosi, l'uno su quello dell'altra.

La manina di Jibril appoggiata delicatamente sul seno. Ogni tanto s'apriva e si chiudeva a sincerarsi che quello fosse solo suo e di nessun altro.

Martin accanto al fuoco a ripassare i suoi schizzi quotidiani. Aveva saputo che presto sarebbero tornati a casa. Era felice, avrebbe rivisto gli amici e soprattutto Joria a cui non vedeva l'ora di mostrare i progressi.

Il camino colmo di legna, il fuoco altrettanto pieno ed intenso…

André stava lì, a poca distanza.

Ammise con sé stesso che non avrebbe mai potuto competere con lei, agli occhi del figlio.

Si guardavano quei due, sempre.

Il bambino aveva preso a seguirla con gli occhi. Lei era la sua preferita.

La seguiva e lei su e giù per la stanza, il corpo sinuoso e morbido della nuova condizione.

Altero e leggero…

Oscar Jibril aveva imparato a seguirla prima con gli occhi, poi con la testa.

Lei spariva e lui stava lì, in attesa che lei riapparisse.

E lei lo ricambiava correndo agli occhi del piccolo che s'assottigliavano, le guance gonfie, il corpo agitato non appena l'incrociava di nuovo.

Giorno dopo giorno, una nuova espressione, un nuovo movimento, un piccolo gesto, forse indifferente per un estraneo, si aggiungevano ai precedenti, a disegnare un mondo ed un'esistenza del tutto nuovi.

Era tempo di tornare ma André non si capacitava che quei giorni sarebbero finiti per sempre.

Era diventato egoista e avido e senza scrupoli. La nascita di suo figlio era stata una rivoluzione tangibile ed immediata.

Oscar era lì, accanto a sé…

La voleva, per sé, la voleva viva, adesso che aveva saputo che sarebbe vissuta.

La voleva intensamente su di sé, concentrata e solo sua…

Giù alla tenuta, la vita sarebbe tornata a scorrere ancora più intensamente di prima.

E ciò a cui aveva assistito quella sera tornando alla Casaccia altro non rappresentava che l'evoluzione degl'intenti.

La mancata promessa di non desistere…

Mai…

"Cosa c'è nelle sacche?" – chiese alla fine, rompendo il silenzio. Una domanda come un'altra…

"Vestiti…" – rispose lei, gli occhi al piccolo che s'era staccato dal seno e s'era sistemato ben benino nel fagotto di coperte, lì lì per addormentarsi.

André si alzò.

S'avvicinò, inginocchiandosi: "Vestiti?".

La domanda era tanto banale quanto la risposta.

Oscar non rispose e gli porse il bambino. L'altro se lo caricò in spalla, delicatamente, avviandosi al solito rito che precedeva il sonno.

Un respiro fondo…

La tinozza venne colmata d'acqua. Martin ficcato dentro a lavarsi ch'era impolverato fino ai capelli.

L'acqua tiepida cullò il sonno e i due mocciosi si ritrovarono a letto, come al solito faccia a faccia, il più grande a tenersi stretto il più piccolo.

Un altro carico d'acqua…

"Spogliati…" – l'invito corse sulle labbra, dischiuse.

André sussultò.

Avrebbe dovuto essereci abituato dannazione, eppure, ogni volta era come se nulla fosse mai accaduto tra loro.

Però ammise che raramente era stata lei ad invitarlo.

Si ritrovò immerso, il vapore dell'acqua annebbiò la vista, solo un poco. Chiuse gli occhi beandosi del ritmato strofinare, il panno sulla schiena, sulle spalle, lungo le braccia.

La tinozza era troppo piccola per starci in due…

"Potevi fare prima tu…" – contestò.

Oscar gli girò attorno. In piedi, André la osservò, il corpo addolcito ma ridivenuto magro, solo il seno un poco più pieno.

"Ho già fatto tutto…questo pomeriggio…mentre tu non c'eri. Ho lasciato Martin di guardia fuori e io e il piccolo Jibril ci siamo fatti un bagno…".

André sgranò lo sguardo, soffiò rassegnato: "Peccato…mi sarebbe piaciuto vederlo sguazzare nell'acqua!".

"Si…era davvero buffo…sulle prime s'era irrigidito…pareva un legnetto in balia della tempesta. Avevo persino pensato che l'acqua fosse troppo fredda…poi però ha preso confidenza…c'era più acqua sul pavimento che dentro la tinozza…".

Rise André…

Oscar s'inginocchiò, le mani corsero alle spalle. Le dita s'impressero a massaggiare i muscoli.

"Che ti succede?" – chiese piano, la bocca lì, sul collo, la lingua assaggiò il sentore amaro della pelle appena lavata col sapone.

Dunque André ammise che sarebbe stato difficile nasconderle lo stato d'animo. I sensi s'erano davvero acuiti e anche lei era diventata brava riconoscere le ombre, i dubbi.

Era stato lui a farlo per tutta la vita e adesso…

"Niente…è solo…".

"Solo!?" – chiese, imprimendo un bacio calmo, scostando i riccioli umidi, succhiando il battito ritmato del cuore. Lì…

"Stiamo bene qui…non so se giù alla tenuta…potremo stare assieme…soli intendo…".

"Si…lo capisco…anche a me dispiace scendere…ma abbiamo dei doveri…e non possiamo vivere come eremiti…".

"Io lo farei…".

"Oh…certo! Però converrai con me che i nostri figli hanno bisogno di stare in mezzo agli altri bambini…altrimenti cresceranno come due principini reclusi!".

L'accenno non era casuale…

Si morse il labbro André. Si voltò si scatto catturando la bocca, prendendo la testa tra le mani, puntando i piedi sul fondo della dannata tinozza.

Un guizzo e fu in piedi…

 _Taci…_

 _Non nominare il dannato passato. Adesso siamo qui, noi, insieme…_

 _Non voglio pensare a ciò che è stato, a chi abbiamo lasciato…_

Uscì dall'acqua.

Silenzio…

Sciacquio…

S'accorse ch'era lei a volerlo…

Venne accolto…

Piano…

Silenzio…

Respiri intrecciati mani aperte a saggiare muscoli corpi puliti umidi lavati bianchi e pieni e vivi…

Amarsi piano in silenzio nel vuoto d'un tempo che non esiste nello spazio d'un luogo innominato oscuro caldo intenso lontano…

Mille istanti…

Mille ore…

Mille giorni…

Mille anni.

Mille e ancora mille…

Sempre…

Un tempo che c'era e ci sarà e quando c'è già non c'è più…

Sempre…

Mentre la notte oscurava la vita, il cielo s'infuocava di perle preziose ed il respiro moriva di nuovo, intensamente trafitto dall'incontro dei corpi, ammantati dell'abbraccio dell'altro, del respiro perduto, scivolando piano nel sonno.

 _§§§_

Proprio non avrebbe voluto lasciare quel posto.

Lo sguardo ancora chiuso, canti di passeri e fischi di merli che annunciavano l'alba…

Allungò il braccio ma lei non c'era già più.

Lo sguardo assonnato…

Forse Oscar Jibril s'era svegliato prima del tempo.

 _Dove sei?_

André si trascinò fuori dal letto, lo sguardo alla culletta. Il moccioso stava lì, beatamente addormentato, rannicchiato sotto la coperta.

La scostò, l'indice si beò della consistenza morbida della guancia paffuta.

 _Dove sei?_

Prese a cercarla con lo sguardo, infilandosi alla meglio i calzoni, la camicia aperta, la barba un poco lunga, lo sguardo ancora assonnato.

La scorse…

Da lontano.

La casa non era enorme ma il piano superiore, due misere stanze, ce le aveva.

Nell'altra, più grande, ci avevano fatto mettere uno specchio per raccogliere almeno l'immagine del busto.

Lei era là, s'aggiustava i vestiti. Dunque erano quelli i vestiti che aveva ordinato a Donna Lari di portare su. Chissà che doveva aver pensato la povera comare alla visione di madame...

 _E tu André?_

 _Che cosa accadrà adesso?_

La camicia infilata dentro i calzoni…

Il gilet…

E la giacca, che fuori faceva un poco freddo…

Gli stivali lucidati a dovere…

 _Oscar…_

L'immagine tornava ad essere quella di un tempo.

I panni necessari al tempo dell'attesa erano ormai inutili e venivano smessi, suggellando così la scelta cosciente d'essere ciò ch'era sempre stata, che un vestito non poteva dire chi fosse, ma in pratica le avrebbe consentito di muoversi come un tempo.

Lo specchio raddoppiò l'immagine.

Gli occhi lo videro dietro di sé alle spalle.

Come quel giorno, lontano nel tempo e nello spazio.

 _Indago e cremisi…_

 _Ombra e luce…_

"Ti sei svegliato presto…" – chiese voltandosi.

Sorrise incurante della reazione che pure si sarebbe aspettata.

Sì André rimase sorpreso davvero.

L'aveva veduta così vestita da tutta una vita, eppure erano bastati pochi mesi per cancellare quell'immagine o forse semplicemente relegarla in un luogo della coscienza in cui lui non era più tornato.

Forse aveva dimenticato di farlo, forse non c'era tornato davvero per timore…

Ammise con sé stesso che non le avrebbe mai chiesto di continuare a vestire come una donna ma aveva immaginato, in un guizzo dell'anima, che lei si sarebbe sentita a suo agio in quei panni e non li avrebbe smessi più.

No…

L'indole non sarebbe mai mutata.

Il tempo dell'attesa e dell'immobilità era finito.

"Dunque hai scelto…" – chiese lui che non avrebbe voluto chiedere nulla ma pure voleva sapere…

Annuì Oscar.

"Si…

"Sarai una sposa…".

"Sì…

"Una madre…".

"Sì…".

"E…sarai…".

"Forse sarò anche un comandante si…non lo so quale sarà il mio esercito…se saranno soldati o studenti o straccioni…".

La scelta si compiva, l'indole non sarebbe mai mutata.

"Sei…" – sussurrò André.

"Sono una donna…" – stavolta si voltò severa – "Sono tua…lo sarò sempre…".

"Si…".

"Ma sarò ciò che sceglierò di essere…".

"Anche se…".

"Anche se!?" – sorrise Oscar, sorpresa stavolta d'intuire nell'altro una punta di velatissima delusione.

Prevenne la domanda, quasi a volersi vendicare della forzata immobilità. Quel figlio l'avevano concepito assieme ma, di fatto, lei aveva sopportato il peso fisico che aveva imposto la calma, i passi cauti, i gesti rallentati…

"Vorresti forse vedermi in giro con quegli abiti ingombranti e lunghi!?" – affondò ironica per provocarlo – "Affacendata in casa tra i nostri figli e gli allievi e la cucina e il bucato e i corredi!?".

Silenzio…

André rimase zitto e lei davverò sgranò lo sguardo. Quel silenzio subitaneo calò come un masso che si stacca all'improvviso dal muro di roccia e vola giù…

Dunque, in silenzio, lui avrebbe voluto…

Sì, Andrè ammise che avrebbe voluto che così fosse accaduto.

Bouillé era vivo…

Sarebbe stato il momento di dirglielo, che forse solo così l'avrebbe convinta a desistere e rendersi invisibile e scomparire, immergendosi in una vita che l'avrebbe protetta e salvata per il resto dei loro giorni.

Sarebbe stata una scelta egoista ma la più sensata e saggia.

André voleva proteggere la propria famiglia….

Ma non si può rinunciare al rispetto verso l'altro, all'accettazione dell'altro per ciò che è.

Oscar non sarebbe mai stata una dama, perfetta padrona di casa.

L'arrosto l'avrebbe anche saputo cucinare certo…

Impensabile…

"Impensabile!" – ammise lui, le dita affondate nei capelli di lei che scostò indietro liberandoli dal colletto della giacca ed aggiustandoli – "Se volevi farmi ridere sappi che ci sei riuscita!".

Lo sguardo sgranato, sorpreso…

Un misto d'arrendevolezza e di fierezza…

"Non sia mai!" – sussurrò André piano avvicinando il viso al collo liscio e libero – "Mai vorrei che tu fossi diversa da come sei. Non m'importa come ti vestirai o quello che farai…mi basta che tu sia tu…".

La baciò piano, chiudendo la bocca, tentando d'afferrare con le labbra il respiro, l'idea, il dannato futuro…

La tenne lì, nel bacio sospeso, nel tempo che avrebbe continuato a scorrere, sempre avanti e mai all'indietro, che il tempo non si può aggiustare come un giocattolo rotto e la coscienza e la libertà stanno in questo.

Scegliere ed accettare le scelte e le conseguenze delle scelte.

La confusione crebbe.

Pochi gesti per riassettare la casa che li aveva accolti solo per qualche mese ma che pure racchiudeva momenti intensi, i più intensi che avessero mai vissuto.

C'era un vaso da svuotare…

Oscar si ritrovò ad osservare le rose da raccogliere e gettare.

Peccato ch'erano ancora belle…

Donna Lari, salita su alla Casaccia con il carretto per recuperare oggetti e vestiti, era ansiosa di tenersi in grembo il mocciosetto che non vedeva l'ora di stringerselo addosso, perché lei ci teneva a mostrarlo al mondo intero ch'era un bellissimo bambino.

E Oscar Jibril stava lì, all'ombra del patio, in braccio a Martin. La testa seguiva il via vai…

Destra, sinistra…

Cercava disperatamente un senso, osservava attentissimo il passaggio delle persone che apparivano e scomparivo dalla visuale. Troppo caos…

La preoccupazione si dipinse sul volto imbronciato che lì in mezzo non trovava più maman.

Papà gli s'avvicinò allora inginocchiandosi per rassicurarlo…

Non l'avesse mai fatto.

Oscar Jibril ebbe un sussulto che finalmente si ritrovava davanti papà, che anche lui non sapeva dove fosse finito…

La bocca spalancata, le braccine tese a farsi prendere in braccio e…

Una risata…

Una risata lieve, allegra, argentina…

Il suono giunse alle orecchie e al cuore.

Un sussulto…

Il corpo ruotò maldestro. La spina punse…

Lo sguardo sgranato. La coscienza all'erta…

Il vaso di rose colpito di striscio, seppur vuoto, scivolò dalle dita.

Uno schianto…

I frammenti schizzarono…

Oscar sentì la voce, la risata allegra ed argentina.

Era accaduto ancora…

Il suono era nuovo ma non giungeva nuovo.

L'aveva già sentita quella voce…

Nella sentina marcia e salmastra de Le Comte Vert…

E poi mentre scivolava giù nell'acqua fredda…

E nella palude…

Aveva immaginato fosse l'anticamera della pazzia, la reatà mescolata al vuoto dell'illogico e dell'irraggiungibile.

Comprese...

Comprese di chi fosse la voce.

 _Pensavi fosse André…_

 _Oppure il piccolo Martin…_

 _Era…_

 _Oscar Jibril…_

 _Era, quando ancora non aveva nome, né sesso, né volto, né voce._

 _Era…_

 _Il tuo bambino._

Nessuna pazzia, nessuno stravolgimento del tempo.

Il tempo procede sempe nella stessa direzione ma la mente è capace di cogliere l'inconscio, il non detto, persino il non vissuto, proiezione di ciò che si sarebbe voluto sentire e dire e vivere.

Si chinò a raccogliere fiori e cocci.

Il groviglio nelle viscere e nella gola a poco a poco si schiuse lasciando l'aria libera di fluire.

Un altro pezzo dell'esistenza trovava il suo posto, evanescente ed intimo, ma pur sempre un posto.

 _La voce di tuo figlio…_

 _Lui era già dentro di te, anche se ancora non lo sapevi._

 _L'hai sentito. Lui ti ha guidato conducendoti a lui e a te stessa._

Spirale che avvolge il dolore e poi lo libera…

Cerchio che si chiude…

"Che hai fatto?" – chiese André fissandola.

"Niente…mi è caduto il vaso…sono una stupida…".

L'altro rimase lì che non si riferiva al vaso.

"Oscar…stai bene?".

"Si…".

L'afferrò per una mano, la strinse piano: "Vieni….Oscar Jibril ha riso…non quelle risatine buffe che fa di solito…stavolta ha proprio riso…devi sentirlo…se lo senti viene da ridere anche a te!".

Fece per tirarla…

"Lo so…" – rispose lei, piano guardandolo.

"Come lo sai!? Allora…era già accaduto?" – contestò André.

"Si…".

L'altro sgranò lo sguardo come a domandarle perché non avesse detto nulla.

"No…" – spiegò Oscar – "Insomma…l'ho già sentita…la sua voce…".

"Ma quando?".

Le dita s'inanellarono.

"Non importa…" – la voce contratta, la gola a ricacciar giù le lacrime – "Non darmi retta André…adesso vengo…ho fatto cadere il vaso…raccolgo i cocci e vengo. Adesso vengo…".

Il tempo di chiudere la porta, sprangarla, osservarono la Casaccia tinteggiata di fresco, le persiane levigate e ridipinte, le rose attorno ormai sfiorite, i raggi del sole caldo che avevano accolto la voce d'una improvvisata ninna nanna.

Frusciare di foglie secche che si rincorrevano in mulinelli giocosi…

Donna Lari comodamente piazzata sul carrettino, lo sguardo attento ch'era il momento in cui si sarebbe presa il moccioso tra le braccia.

Oh, ci provarono…

Oscar era già salita a cavallo e s'era issata su Martin e quello aveva stretto le redini poggiando le mani su quelle di maman.

Oh, il drappello ci provò a partire ma il moccioso preso dal panico e dalla gelosia prese a strillare come un forsennato che lì, sul carrettino, proprio non ne voleva sapere di starci.

Occhi sgranati, Oscar e André si guardarono chiedendosi come avesse fatto il moccioso a sapere che maman e papà sarebbero scesi a cavallo e lui no, era troppo piccolo per stare lassù, considerato ch'era necessario scendere piano piano e Oscar aveva deciso di farlo a cavallo per saggiare la domabilità dell'andaluso e perché davvero sarebbe impazzita se non fosse tornata a cavallo e già s'immaginava la rena autunnale fredda e spazzata dal vento, le nuvole a rincorrersi…

Una corsa sfrenata…

Gliel'aveva letto negli occhi quel desiderio André e così l'aveva accontentata portando su alla Casaccia il cavallo che aveva solo ricevuto quotidiane sgambate da parte di fantini improvvisati.

Si guardarono Oscar e André, nelle orecchie gli strilli disperati del piccolo Jibril e Martin che tirava per la giacca maman e le faceva segno che lui ce l'avrebbe fatta a tenerlo stretto il mocciosetto e che non l'avrebbe fatto cadere.

Si sorprese Oscar che un bambino così piccolo fosse già capace di dettare legge e d'imporsi…

Jibril non ne voleva sapere di stare in disparte.

Impose il suo volere.

Prima ancora d'imparare a camminare aveva compreso che sedersi in sella al cavallo accanto a maman o papà era per lui fonte d'incredibile gioia.

E così il moccioso s'acquietò soddisfatto solo quando maman se lo prese su, ficcandolo nelle braccia di Martin a cui impose di tenerlo ben stretto e quello aveva annuito impazzito d'esser depositario d'un così importante incarico.

Jibril, occhioni sgranati che da lassù la visione era davvero incredibile, prese a dimostrare contentezza agitando le braccine, sbavacciando bollicine di soddisfazione dalla bocca e gorgheggiando improbabili sillabe e vocalizzi che fecero ridere tutti, davvero tutti, tranne Donna Lari che, offesa per esser stata messa da parte, finì per tenere il broncio per tutto il tragitto di ritorno.

Il moccioso aveva da poco iniziato a tener la testa ritta e osservava incredulo il paesaggio che si snodava giù, lungo la discesa della collina, il cuore impazzito, mentre saggiava la mano di Martin che accarezzava la sua e le dita del bambino disegnavano veloci segni nel piccolo palmo appiccicoso e chiuso.

L'altro non aveva idea di cosa fosse quel delicato solletico che racchiudeva un vortice d'emozioni…

Il guizzo di cercare maman.

Oscar Jibril si voltò piano e corse su con gli occhi a quelli di lei e lei lì, gli sorrise e lui ricambiò sdentato e in estasi.

Giù, lungo il sentiero, nell'aria frizzante ed intensamente autunnale, piena della nostalgia del tempo che scorre e non torna eppure …

Si snodò il drappello.

Figure fiere e sorprendenti e semplici al tempo stesso.

Qualche contadino si rizzò in piedi e fece per cavarsi il cappello, ma no, non lo fece quando riconobbe Monsieur Grandier, perché lo sapevano tutti che quell'uomo che stava avanti a tutti era sì il padrone ma l'aveva detto e ripetuto e fatto sapere in giro che lui non voleva inchini al suo passaggio. Non voleva nulla, solo che gli fossero venuti a riferire se c'era altro che non funzionava o non combaciava con le necessità di chi la terra la lavorava.

Allora i cappelli scivolarono davvero nelle mani agitandosi, i volti arsi dal sole, gli occhi neri, le bocche sdentate…

E il moccioso ricambiava i saluti agitandosi e ridendo…

Oscar ripensò al passato, ai suoni, alle sensazioni che avevano attraversato la mente.

Il suo unico pensiero, allora, era stato rivolto alla propria morte.

Morire rispettando il desiderio del padre e di André.

Morire in pace, lontano dalla Storia che ghermiva le coscienze e i corpi.

Abbassò lo sguardo. Avanti a sé sedevano i suoi figli.

Percepì sé stessa dentro un disegno molto più grande di lei. Un disegno che probabilmente della Storia, quella che scorreva attorno ad essi, aveva poco a che fare.

Era una storia solo sua.

Sua, di André e ora dei suoi figli.

Una storia che avrebbe attraversato il tempo e le stagioni e il freddo delle guerre e la modernità del progresso.

Una storia che le aveva risparmiato la vita.

Si chiese perché fosse sopravvissuta.

Perché avesse scelto di lasciare la Francia, pur mantenendo il desiderio di combattere.

Perché avesse abbandonato la sua regina ad un destino sicuramente spietato.

Perché e come avesse potuto restare così distante dall'amore di André in tutti gli anni trascorsi accanto a lui.

Perché la sua vita fosse stata così diversa da quella di tanti attorno a lei.

Così diversa e per così tante volte d'apparire una vita quasi impossibile, a ragionarci sopra.

Domande senza risposte.

Non perché non ci fossero ma semplicemente perché quelle risposte sarebbero giunte, forse non tutte ma di certo ad alcune si, solo attraverso l'ascolto del tempo.

Alla fine una di esse l'aveva trovata. Lì…

Lì, proprio lì…

Negli occhi azzurri e spalancati di suo figlio.

Nelle sue manine appiccicose e morbide…

Nel profumo della pelle vellutata…

Nella bocca rosa…

Nelle guance paffute piene.

Nella testolina di riccioli morbidi e ribelli appena accennati.

Nelle sue braccia rivolte a lei e strette a lei.

Nei suoni buffi della voce che solo lui sapeva inventare.

Lui dava senso alle domande, dolenti momenti di struggente malinconia.

Lui era risposta.

Senso e ragione di ciò che era stata, sofferenza e solitudine.

Senso di ciò che era diventata e di ciò che forse sarebbe stata in futuro.

Si voltò.

La risposta stava lì, accanto a sé.

André la guardò, lo sguardo severo ed intenso, i capelli scostati dal vento…

Dio, intrecciarsi di sguardi e silenzi…

Incedere meraviglioso di vite che s'uniscono e viaggiano assieme.

Guardò avanti a sé. Scorse il mare, da lontano…

Distesa immensa e piatta e piena e profumata…

Anche laggiù in fondo c'erano alcune di quelle risposte.

Rivide…

Miracoli di gesti quotidiani…

Frammenti grandi e piccoli…

Suoni ed immagini…

Tutto era divenuto parte di quel disegno di cui forse non avrebbero potuto vedere la fine.

Tutto recava riconoscenza e gratitudine verso tutti quelli che li avevano aiutati e accolti.

Il volto distrutto e rinato del piccolo Martin…

La risata scanzonata e smargiassa di Alain…

Lo sguardo nocciola di Mimose…

Il piglio di Carmilla, la forza di Adeline…

La voce dolce e familiare di Madame Glacé…

L'amore lieve e struggente per il Conte di Fersen…

E poi…

Camille Bertinou, _Romanov…_

Gerard Lasalle…

Jean Baptiste Frerer, _Voltaire…_

Marguerite…

 _Tua madre…_

Fiera e rassegnata combattente d'un destino che lei non avrebbe potuto mutare.

E poi…

François Augustin Reynier de Jarjayes…

 _Tuo padre…_

Lo sguardo grigio e fondo…

 _Sei divenuta figlia. Figlia e basta. Accolta senza più nome o grado o titolo. Senza più rincorrere un sogno che non ti apparteneva più._

Oscar non sapeva quale sarebbe stato il proprio destino.

Nessuno può saperlo.

Non sapeva quanto tempo sarebbe ancora vissuta accanto ad André, né quanto tempo lui avrebbe potuto vedere la luce e lei e i loro figli.

Non sapere, ora, non aveva più un sapore così amaro, come nel passato.

Non sapere diveniva punto fermo che avrebbe cambiato la visione stessa della non conoscenza, mutandola in attesa silenziosa, giorno dopo giorno, che il futuro era già lì

La vita avrebbe ripreso a scorrere e avrebbe attraversato il tempo, nella certezza che loro non sarebbero morti, neppure quando la morte sarebbe giunta.

Nulla sarebbe stato impossibile.

Nulla, nè sfidare la morte…

Né sfidare il tempo contro cui nessun essere umano è mai riuscito a vincere.

Attraversarlo si…

E un giorno forse…

Incontrarsi ancora.

Incontrarsi…

Scivolare nella vita che scorre attraverso dita, labbra e respiri.

Attraverso sguardi lanciati a corpi che non si toccano.

A occhi che si scrutano.

A mani che si cercano.

Ogni senso abbandonato e trascinato via dall'attimo dell'estasi…

Follia, quand'erano vicini, l'uno accanto all'altra.

Smarrimento e smania quando non lo fossero stati, quando la vita li avrebbe tenuti lontani.

I giorni si susseguirono lenti e forti.

Intensi e leggeri.

Impararono ad amare sé stessi e ad amarsi.

Impararono a sentir scorrere la vita anche nei gesti più insignificanti.

Mare calmo e onde in tempesta...

Vento che sferza le dune o grida di gabbiani che scivolano nell'aria, prima del tramonto.

Goffo e tremante ondeggiare d'un puledro che tenta di alzarsi.

Lettere distorte di un bambino che impara a scrivere.

Senso della verità e del rispetto per la vita, ogni vita.

Nulla di tutto ciò avrebbe mai potuto essere relegato in un angolo dell'esistenza.

In qualsiasi tempo si fosse vissuti.

In qualsiasi storia si fosse calati.

Nella capitale di Francia…

O in un remoto angolo di campagna.

In un paese che si pensa già Stato e in uno Stato che ancora non c'è e non sa neppure cosa essere.

 _§§§_

André dimenticò di raccontarle di Bouillé.

Non accadde per disattenzione.

Piovve molto.

I raccolti si susseguirono concitati per salvare il lavoro di un anno intero di fatiche.

E poi ci furono da rinforzare le chiuse, quelle che sottraevano acqua alla palude, che quella pareva di nuovo capace di guadagnare terreno, inondando i campi ripuliti e dissodati, portandosi dietro fango, canne e zanzare.

Sotto la pioggia battente, s'incrociarono mani e carnagioni diverse, volti fradici, abiti inzuppati, gambe affondate nella melma, ma no, nessuno l'avrebbe data vinta al gorgo infame che avrebbe reso vano l'ordine stabilito.

Giorno e notte, mentre il vento sferzava la costa e le barche non potevano salpare e allora si doveva far arrivare grano e olio da terra.

Oscar non riuscì a saggiare forza e la velocità dell'andaluso.

Non subito almeno, che gli studenti crebbero, d'età e di numero.

Così venne deciso che sarebbe stato molto più comodo per i piccoli recarsi in un luogo adatto e sarebbe stata l'insegnante a recarsi tutti i giorni alla scuola.

Non si sarebbe fatto concorrenza agli istituti che il Granduca s'era ripromesso di tirar su però…

Oscar Jibril avrebbe fatto a meno di maman per qualche ora. Donna Lari l'avrebbe portato per il suo pasto e poi se lo sarebbe riportato a casa.

Così, al mattino, tutti e due finivano per svegliarsi presto e allora, nell'ombra lattiginosa dell'alba, nel silenzio della casa, nel respiro impercettibile del figlio, si abbracciavano stretti, a godere del tepore dei corpi immersi nel reciproco sentore.

Si salutavano dopo, anche dopo…

Un bacio fugace…

Giorno dopo giorno…

Correndo…

Incrociandosi alle volte se accadeva d'imboccare la stessa via.

Che un altro bacio, altrettanto fugace e fondo, allora, non mancava mai.

Vissero imponendosi di vivere.

Ogni istante…

Giorno dopo giorno…

Perché il tempo non si sarebbe fermato e avrebbe continuato a scorrere silenzioso, intercalato dai gesti e dai pensieri e dalle parole di coloro che ci vivevano dentro.

Gesti insignificanti e gesti grandi…

Il passato non sarebbe mai riemerso, il tempo non si può aggiustare come un giocattolo rotto.

Ma le persone, quelle in fondo restano sempre le stesse ed è in loro che il passato continua a vivere, anche se le persone stesse dovessero passare e non esserci più.

Le persone passano ma gl'ideali restano…*

Dunque era accaduto che in quella stessa estate…

Esattamente in luglio…

Di nuovo il dannato luglio…

Era accaduto che in Francia, la Costituente aveva votato e stabilito che vescovi e arcivescovi e curati avrebbero dovuto essere eletti al pari di tutte le altre cariche pubbliche.

Erano già stati vietati i voti religiosi e soppressi gli ordini contemplativi.

Pio VI aveva stabilito che quella dannata Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo fosse assolutamente empia.

Vuoi mai che gli uomini si fossero definiti tutti uguali.

No, impossibile, che gli uomini erano diversi. C'erano i santi e i peccatori…

La frattura s'ampliava…

Ma adesso…

Adesso s'era appreso che tutti i religiosi avrebbero dovuto prestare giuramento di fedeltà.

 _Al re, alla nazione, alla legge…_

Di nuovo…

Insomma, pareva che i rivoluzionari avessero preso a schierarsi dalla parte degli eretici…

Non bastava…

Il Granduca non era certo stato a guardare fino ad allora.

L'Illuminato dispotismo aveva sempre ambito alla neutralità ma nel frattempo Pietro Leopoldo s'era messo in testa di riformare gl'istituti ecclesiastici e d'esser quindi il Granducato a formare i parroci, che già due anni addietro era stata convocata un'assemblea con tutti i vescovi toscani e lì era stato detto chiaro a tutti che o si stava dalla parte del Granduca o dalla parte di Roma.

In pochissimi avevano giurato fedeltà al Granduca.

Ma il passo era stato epocale e certo visto come l'ennesimo tentativo di sottrarre potere al Sommo Pontefice.

Poi, lì, sempre lì nel Granducato, s'era tentato d'indebolire anche l'aristocrazia, eliminando il maggiorascato e il fidecommesso…

Ma poi lì, sempre lì, alla fine quel che n'era uscito era stato che le tasse erano state alzate e la gente non aveva più creduto che tutto fosse fatto per il suo bene e s'era ribellata e a stento, in quei mesi, il Consiglio di Reggenza, ch'era stato lasciato a governare le terre del Granducato, in attesa dell'arrivo del nuovo Granduca, Ferdinando III, era riuscito a contenere l'ordine e a non cedere alle richieste del popolo.

Il popolo non comprendeva i cambiamenti.

Il popolo comprendeva solo che le tasse s'erano alzate e non sapeva perché.

Forse quel popolo non era ancora pronto.

Forse era necessario altro tempo, altre visioni, altre parole.

Solo che intanto si era lì, lontano dai luoghi in cui si rivoltavano le pieghe della Storia e si discutevano i destini delle masse.

Solo che le masse sono fatte sempre e comunque di singoli individui, ciascuno con la propria storia, la propria indole, una famiglia da cui sono nati o quella in cui tornare.

Oscar se l'immaginò.

Quegl'individui…

Lì, anche lì, in uno sperduto sentiero, polveroso e scuro, immerso nei boschi di querce e ulivi, lontano dal mare che pure riecheggiava silenzioso e costante.

Lì, anche lì, in quel sentiero polveroso e scuro che stava attraversando, assorta nel tramonto rosato e ventoso, per tornare alla propria casa, dopo aver trascorso la giornata nella nuova scuola in cui aveva iniziato ad insegnare ai bambini delle campagne lì intorno.

Ai figli di un conte e a quelli dei contadini.

Ai figli del fabbro e a quelli dei mandriani.

Le masse sono fatte d'individui.

E' inutile parlare d'istruzione e di uguaglianza se poi non ti ci metti sul serio a spiegare a ciascuno ciò che deve imparare e a spiegarglielo nel modo migliore con cui quello può apprenderlo.

Non c'è nessuna uguaglianza in realtà. Ciascuno è diverso e apprende e conosce secondo la propria indole e la propria volontà.

E il disprezzo dei nobili altezzosi lo si poteva raccogliere anche così, insegnando ai bifolchi quello che solo i più ricchi avrebbero dovuto sapere. Che così poi i bifolchi avrebbero alzato la testa e preteso d'esser anche loro a dettare legge. E i ricchi non avrebbero più potuto invocare l'ignoranza degli altri per avere la meglio e fare i propri comodi…

Era difficile…

Era difficile insegnare ai bifolchi, che quelli erano molto devoti ed era difficile spiegare loro che il Granduca non voleva togliere di mezzo i loro credi ma solo eliminare il potere di quelli che attraverso i credi e la fede mantenevano privilegi sbagliati.

Tutto mescolato…

Storie piccole parte d'una Storia più grande e travolgente.

Si rammentò quando s'era infuriata perché Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta aveva deciso di rappresentare il Barbiere di Siviglia, al Trianon. Una _piece_ che sbeffecciava i nobili, li dileggiava come ridicoli e senza spina dorsale.

Davvero ammise che i nobili, la maggior parte, fossero ridicoli e senza spina dorsale, attaccati agl'ideali e ai privilegi.

Le masse sono fatte d'individui.

Non ci sono masse buone o cattive, non ci sono ranghi migliori o peggiori.

Non ci devono essere ranghi, semplicemente.

Il Granduca era stato uomo illuminato.

Ma ammettere che per questo potesse decidere delle sorti del suo popolo significava ammettere che il popolo era suddito. E se fosse accaduto che il prossimo granduca non fosse stato uomo altrettanto illuminato!?

No, ammise che il governo d'un solo uomo era tirannide, pura e semplice.

Le masse sono fatte d'individui.

Ci pensò, dovette ammettere che in quel momento era tutto ciò che le importava, a prescindere dalle leggi e dei massimi sistemi.

Lì, per quel che aveva promesso di essere e per quel che aveva promesso non avrebbe mai smesso di fare.

Combattere…

Erano davvero Rapha e Lu, dunque, due individui o meglio due mocciosi, i due che correvano come lepri, laggiù, in mezzo alla boscaglia.

Li riconobbe anche se da lontano.

Erano diversi giorni che non li vedeva. Per un poco erano stati alla scuola, avevano anche ammesso d'esser contenti d'aver imparato sillabe e parole nuove.

Avevano imparato a maneggiare i bastoni alla stregua delle spade.

Movimenti rozzi d'affondi e parate…

Tagli di montante e guizzi per scostare l'affondo avversario…

Forse il lavoro nei campi li aveva tenuti lontani.

Nessuno li aveva più visti. Nessuno aveva avuto più notizie.

Se non fosse stato che Oscar Jibril non poteva restare senza la madre per troppe ore consecutive sarebbe andata lei alla Rinsacca per vedere che fine avessero fatto quei due.

Ed eccoli lì, spuntare dal nulla…

Davvero come due lepri inseguite!

E i cacciatori…

Mustacchi lunghi, uniformi sgargianti…

Tricorni in testa…

I cavalli lanciati come furie contro le due lepri.

Soldati austriaci…

Essersi spinti fin lì da Livourne era incomprensibile.

Non ne aveva visti fino ad allora in quei luoghi, se si eccettuava il breve incontro con il Luogotenente dei Dragoni, Alois Seghter, dopo l'incursione dell'olandese volante e dei suoi sgherri, all'inizio dell'anno.

Le era parso un uomo integerrimo. Al contrario di quelli.

Pochi istanti per pensare…

I dubbi si tramutarono in terrore, che i soldati avevano raggiunto le due lepri.

Uno dei tre aveva estratto la frusta accanendosi sui passi, impedendo la fuga, schiantando le gambe.

Le redini trattenute, un colpo alle reni del cavallo, la vista là, laggiù, il corpo proteso verso il groviglio di esistenze.

Gli arrivò contro ai due mocciosi che sulle prime non la riconobbero neppure e quelli sgranarono gli occhi e si sentirono in trappola. Abbracciati Lu e Rapha si sentirono perduti.

Fecero per sguasciare via…

Le mani a terra, la faccia sulla sabbia, la frusta addosso…

Mugolii di rabbia.

Parevano davvero bestie prese al laccio…

Due cavallini selvaggi che chissà perché qualcuno aveva deciso d'ingabbiare e domare.

Si frappose allora, facendo schermo ai due ragazzi che si ritrovarono dietro il cavallo, trattenuto come scudo.

"Aus dem weg!" – l'ordine secco, la lingua storpiata ma conosciuta, arrogante, tagliò l'aria.

Il soldato più alto in grado aveva trattenuto il cavallo ritrovandosi in mezzo uno sconosciuto che aveva pensato bene di non farsi gli affari suoi.

Silenzio…

Oscar rimase in silenzio ma no, non si scostò. Anzi, il cavallo venne docilmente guidato a mettersi di traverso.

I soldati s'irrigidirono,

Sputarono a terra…

La frusta alzata…

Un altro estrasse la spada, la punta sfilò per piazzarsi davanti al viso.

"Aus dem weg! Sind sie taub!?".

La declinazione l'irrigidì. Oscar si contrasse…

Quelli non avevano capito chi fosse.

"No!" – secco.

Un grugnito degli avversari…

"Conosco questi giovani!" – spiegò secca – "Che avrebbe fatto per essere rincorsi e trattati a questo modo?".

"E voi chi sareste per star qui a mettervi in mezzo e pretendere spiegazioni?!" – digrignò il soldato masticando la lingua dello sconosciuto interlocutore.

"Insegno a questi giovani…".

"Un insegnante!?" – l'appellativo replicato con disprezzo, che però dava conto dell'ignoranza sulla identità dello sconosciuto.

I due ragazzetti erano abbracciati, non fiatavano.

I segni dei colpi sul braccio, s'una gamba…

I volti umidi, sporchi di sabbia.

Soffiavano rabbia dal volto…

Che potevano aver mai fatto…

Annuì Oscar in silenzio. Non aveva armi con sé, si diede della stupida, almeno un pugnale, così, giustificato dall'idea di sgombrare la strada da sterpaglie, avrebbe potuto tenerselo addosso.

Ma fino ad allora, se si escludeva l'incursione dell'olandese volante e poi lo scontro con il dannato Barone Rini, non era più accaduto nulla…

Nulla di eclatante, nulla per cui fosse stato necessario tenersi appresso un'arma.

"Toglietevi di mezzo!" – l'ordine ripetuto.

"No!" – la negazione ripetuta – "Siete soldati…ma questo non vi esime dal dare una giustificazione alle vostre azioni…ho già conosciuto un vostro superiore…un luogotenente…non so se appartenete al suo reggimento…ma mi era parso che non fosse propenso a muoversi in questo modo…".

L'accenno al superiore gelò la foga.

Sputarono a terra i tre che qualcosa non quadrava.

Oscar intuì che quelli non parevano esser lì per ordine del superiore, il Luogotenente Seghter. Forse quello nemmeno sapeva che soldati austriaci – suoi o di qualsivoglia altra guarnigione – s'atteggiassero a quella maniera.

"Quei due hanno messo _un gatto_ nel tabernacolo!" ** – digrignò severo il caporaletto – "Giù alla chiesa! Padre Erasmo per poco non s'è preso un colpo che il gatto se l'è uscito nel bel mezzo della Messa! Questi sono due demoni…".

La faccenda avrebbe potuto esser liquidata come ridicola…

Davvero Oscar per un istante sentì risalire dalla pancia un moto d'ilarità.

Però…

"Lasciate stare i demoni!" – chiosò secca – "Un gesto davvero stupido…lo ammetto…ma mi permetto di sostenere che la punizione mi sembra eccessiva…".

"Non siamo qui a chiedere il vostro parere!" – soffiò stizzito il più alto in grado, che vedersi sbarrare la strada da un estraneo qualsiasi mordeva la stizza.

Eppure la curiosità mordeva…

"Avete detto che siete il loro insegnante? Non gliel'avrete mica detto voi di…".

L'insinuazione era becera ma prestava il fianco ad una dignitosa via d'uscita.

I tre non s'erano accorti chi fosse davvero lei.

Era da un po' ormai che non accadeva che gl'interlocutori cadessero nell'inganno ch'era sorto spontaneo in passato. Tante volte…

L'abbigliamento, il piglio, la severità forse avevano giocato a confondere il giudizio.

Annuì Oscar. Preferì annuire. I due mocciosi dietro ebbero un moto di ribellione.

L'insegnante stava mentendo e lo stava facendo per salvare loro.

"No!" – saltò su Rapha…

No, per i tre soldati era abbastanza…

"Toglietevi di mezzo!" – di nuovo, i cavalli trattenuti e poi spronati a spingersi contro di lei – "O ce ne sarà anche per voi! Se siete consapevole di quello che avete fatto…siete complice anche voi!".

"Non è necessario portare nessuno da nessuna parte!" – digrignò Oscar mantenendo la posizione – "Ho compreso qual è l'origine del loro gesto…a scuola…abbiamo discusso di ciò che sta accadendo in Francia…".

"Sono discorsi che non dovreste fare! Incitare alla ribellione…".

"Spiegare ciò che accade lontano dal luogo dove si vive non significa aderire a quelle idee…è corsa voce che alcuni abbiano preso a dissentire con le leggi che l'Assemblea sta emanando…il dissenso si era manifestato così…".

"Mettere gatti nei tabernacoli?!" – ghignò ironico il soldato che stava perdendo la pazienza.

"Ognuno dissente come crede…ma il vostro Granduca m'è parso uomo saggio…crede nell'educazione dei giovani…e nella libertà di professare ciascuno la propria religione…o di non professarne nessuna…".

I tre lanciarono un'occhiata infuocata.

Le obiezioni verbali stavano complicando la questione e loro vedevano sfumare la possibilità di dare una lezione ai ragazzacci.

In fondo era quello il senso del massacrante inseguimento…

"Se lo consentite sarò io a punirli adeguatamente…" – propose severa mantenendosi sugli altri – "Farò in modo che comprendano ed evitino di commettere certe schiocchezze!".

"Siete solo un insegnante…spetta a noi stabilire chi merita d'essere punito e come!".

"Sta bene! Allora non avrete nulla in contrario a riferire la questione al vostro superiore…sarà lui a stabilire il da farsi…per quel che so…ad un soldato semplice…o ad un caporale non è consentito prendere iniziative per stabilire la punizione da infliggere a qualcuno…al più è consentito nei confronti di un sottoposto ma non certo nei confronti d'un nobile e neppure d'un plebeo…".

 _Dannazione…_

Lo sconosciuto parlava troppo.

L'accenno alla competenza tra gradi diede la stura alla rabbia.

"Chi siete? Non potete permettervi di parlare così!? Non siete un soldato….quindi non potete dettar legge a noi!" – sputò il caporaletto.

Le redini tirate…

Quello scese da cavallo, estrasse la spada…

"Scendete!".

Oscar rimase zitta. Non era più un soldato, non era più un ufficiale.

Scese ugualmente…

Il vento aveva preso a fendere le onde del mare gonfie e profumate…

C'era da non crederci che si ritrovasse di nuovo al punto di partenza. Ma sarebbe stato inevitabile…

"Non porto armi con me…" – obiettò severa.

Il codice, seppure i paesi erano differenti, era sempre lo stesso. Ci si sfidava se si era nella possibilità di sfidarsi.

Il soldataccio non mollò la presa. Mettere in mano allo sconosciuto una spada, che quello si professava insegnante, gli avrebbe consentito di sfidarlo. E poi…

"Oh…la risolviamo subito la questione!".

Un cenno…

Un soldato estrasse la spada, allungò l'arma verso di lei.

Oscar si contrasse. Erano mesi che non afferrava l'elsa d'una spada.

Pensò rapidamente…

Oscar Jibril, André, Martin…

Combattere sempre…

Sentimenti opposti e contrastanti…

Negò…

Combattere sempre…

"Siete un vigliacco allora! A parole vi difendete bene…ma siete uno smidollato!".

Nemmeno il tempo che l'altro finisse di blaterare insulti…

Si risolse ad afferrare la spada la estrasse, il fodelo gettato via, la lama si sollevò e l'altro preso di sorpresa sollevò d'istinto la propria. Immaginò di doversi mettere in guardia…

No, non ebbe il tempo.

Quando è necessario combattere e decidere in fretta non si può star lì a rispettare regole, posizioni, tempi…

Il guizzo d'incrociare la lama, la torsione, l'affondo, la torsione…

L'affondo…

Il grido…

Il soldato si ritrovò trascinato di lato per star dietro all'elsa della propria arma.

Ci riuscì fino ad un certo punto.

La lama forzò la lama…

Il polso ormai compromesso, la posizione impossibile da mantenere senza che la torsione si riverberasse sulle fasce muscolari, un altro grido, la spada a terra, il tonfo morbido e secco dell'acciaio sulla sabbia…

"Ch cazz…!" – gridò quello rabbioso.

Gli altri due presero ad agitarsi. Uno di quelli estrasse a sua volta la spada puntandola contro.

E' vero…

Quando è necessario combattere e difendere l'orgoglio maltrattato non ha importanza rispettare le regole. Tre contro uno, oltre i due mocciosi innoqui…

Evidentemente da quelle parti usava così.

Un fischio, da lontano…

Oscar indietreggiò per rimettersi in guardia, andando con gli occhi al limitare della foresta. Intravide un drappello di soldati…

Un altro fischio…

Il soldato ch'era sceso da cavallo rimase lì un istante, stranito, la mano vuota e la propria spada a terra.

Vide la lama dello straniero infilzare l'elsa, sollevare l'arma che scivolò verso di lui.

L'afferrò, si tirò su, sputò a terra.

Un altro fischio…

Oscar voltò la lama verso il basso porgendo sdegnosamente la spada al proprietario.

Il duello era rimandato…

Un altro fischio…

"Non finisce qui!" – ruggì il soldato risalendo velocemente a cavallo.

Tre giri su se stessi, i cavalli spronati con rabbia, il tempo di sollevare un inutile polverone si sabbia e i tre si fiondarono di gran carriera verso il drappello ch'evidentemente avevano lasciato per correre dietro alle due lepri e che adesso reclamava la loro presenza.

Oscar rimase lì, le due lepri mute alle spalle.

Si voltò…

"Che diavolo vi è saltato in testa?!" – chiese rabbiosa – "Un gatto nel tabernacolo di Padre Erasmo!? Sapete che significa?".

Negarono i due ragazzi, impauriti, tirandosi su e spolverandosi i vestiti.

Uno era stato colpito, uno striscio profondo impresso sul polpaccio. Sanguinava…

"Gatti e tabernacoli non vanno d'accordo…" – decretò lei.

"L'avete detto voi che in Francia…".

"Qui non siamo in Francia…vi ho spiegato che ci sono questioni diverse là e che le persone stanno combattendo battaglie diverse…".

Si chinò: "Dobbiamo andare alla tenuta…non potete tornare conciati così…".

I due rimasero muti, fermi. Parevano decisi a non accettare alcun aiuto.

"Ve lo spiego una volta per tutte! Dissentire e lottare per la propria libertà non significa insultare gli altri o la fede in cui credono la maggior parte delle persone della terra in cui vivete. Il gatto è un animale che…non è benvoluto…soprattutto nelle Chiese…non avete fatto solo un dispetto a Padre Erasmo…avete insultato la sua fede…".

Muti. Rapha e Lu rimasero muti.

Oscar si contrasse. Erano mocciosi…

Ma davvero pareva mancare un tassello importante in tutta quella storia.

Padre Erasmo era persona avveduta e corretta. Lui stesso s'era prodigato ad aiutare gli abitanti della Rinsacca e quindi il gesto di Lu e Rapha non aveva senso.

"Che cosa mi nascondete?" – lo chiese Oscar, severa, perché sapeva che la storia non poteva essere solo quella.

Lu era più piccolo. Gli occhi si velarono di lacrime.

Uno spintone, Rapha gli digrignò addosso d'essere un uomo e non mettersi a piangere come un moccioso.

Era quasi buio, non aveva senso restare lì, al freddo, il vento s'era alzato e…

"Andiamo a casa…" – concluse lei calma ma non rassegnata.

Il gatto nel tabernacolo era stato un gesto stupido ma non s'era mai visto che tre soldati austriaci si fossero messi a correre dietro a due mocciosi. E poi cosa ci facevano lì i soldati austriaci…

Il latte caldo, il fuoco, il panno tiepido sulla ferita a poco a poco sciolsero lacrime e lingue.

Lu si mise a piangere disfatto dalla paura.

Rapha a muso duro tentò di reggere il confronto.

Ma Madame Grandier stava lì, seduta davanti a loro, Oscar Jibril sulle ginocchia che osservava incuriosito gli altri due e quelli lì, incerti se dare la stura al racconto.

C'era dell'altro in effetti.

"Ce l'ha detto Padre Erasmo di mettere il gatto nel tabernacolo…" – esordì Rapha abbassando gli occhi.

"Cosa?" – si sorprese davvero, che il curato era personaggio sorprendente ma non immaginava fino a quel punto. Sacrificare la sacralità d'un luogo…

 _Per qual motivo?_

"Perché? Perché vi avrebbe detto di fare una cosa simile? Per…".

"No…non voleva arrivare a quello che è accaduto…ma…lui…ha detto che quando è necessario aiutare qualcuno…Nostro Signore non se ne ha per male e così i gatti li si può mettere ovunque! Anche nei tabenacoli!".

 _Chi…_

"E chi avreste dovuto aiutare?".

"Una persona…" – mugugnarono i due.

 _Chi…_

"I soldati…non se li aspettava Padre Erasmo…ha detto di fare in fretta…così lui avrebbe preso la scusa di distrarli e…solo che noi abbiamo sbagliato ad uscire fuori e quelli hanno pensato fossimo stati noi e hanno preso ad inseguirci…quelli sanno che veniamo dalla Rinsacca…".

"Chi – dovevate – aiutare?".

Negarono i due mocciosi…

Le bocche cucite, i pugni stretti, gli occhi bassi…

"Non posso aiutarvi se…".

"Non possiamo!" – sibilarono in coro – "Non possiamo dire niente…nemmeno a voi…".

Provò ad insistere…

"Quelli sanno che venite dalla Rinsacca! Che significa?".

Alla domanda quelli furono più prodighi…

"Quelli come noi non sono ben accetti da queste parti. Ma noi ci veniamo lo stesso! E…".

Si morse il labbro il moccioso. Il discorso virò anche se la questione era altrettanto severa di quelle rimaste chiuse nella gola.

"Lo sanno tutti che i soldati austriaci…stanno dalla parte di Rini!".

"I soldati…" – lo sguardo aperto e sgranato…

Dio, anche lì, anche lì stava accandendo…

"Che intendete…".

"Quello li paga…per guardargli le spalle…".

Non era inverosimile la rappresentanzione.

Un uomo che non ha più risorse per pagarsi i tirapiedi, può pensare di usare altri mezzi per esercitare il suo potere.

"Ma…".

Lu esitò, Rapha gli diede un pizzicotto.

"Ma cosa!?" – Oscar gli fu addosso.

L'altro si rivoltò furioso: "Vedrete! Quello avrà quel che si merita! Non la passerà liscia! C'è gente che si è stancata di lui…".

"Di cosa state parlando?!".

"C'è già…chi…".

Un altro pizzicotto, stavolta più intenso…

Si mandarono al diavolo i due mocciosi e il diavolo si portò via le lingue e le bocche si sigillarono in un ostinato mutismo.

Null'altro uscì fuori…

Dunque l'unico in grado di concedere spiegazioni sarebbe stato Padre Erasmo.

Per comprendere…

Per…

Non ci fu il tempo.

La Storia incombeva. Le contrade papali percorse da briganti e banditi che facevano razzie di fiorini e oro e galline e grano…

Poi, per stare al sicuro oltrepassavano il confine, visto che il Granduca alla peggio li avrebbe considerati meri contestatori politici ma non al punto da mettersi ad inseguirli e appenderli ad una forca.

I tralci ingialliti e ritorti…

Le foglie secche mulinavano…

S'era fatto freddo, davvero. L'inverno s'era presentato digrignando ghiacciate al mattino e vorticose tempeste di sabbia al pomeriggio.

Non era riuscita a comprendere il motivo della presenza dei soldati.

O meglio…

Non aveva chiesto nulla facendosi promettere dai mocciosi che sarebbero tornati a scuola.

Cosa avessero fatto e architettato durante le settimane in cui erano spariti non fu dato saperlo.

Poi i ragazzini s'erano fatti di nebbia di nuovo.

E la risposta arrivò.

O meglio…

Forse la risposta era quella…

Lì…

Era quasi sera. Di nuovo…

Stavolta il percorso scelto per tornare a casa, intabarrata nel mantello, scivolava lieve dentro la pineta, il mare in lontananza troppo infuriato per godere del respiro salmastro e potente che inghiottiva sguardo e coscienza.

Sola…

Martin non c'era. Quel pomeriggio aveva preso lezioni di disegno da Madame de La Tour.

S'immaginò, quella sera, di tornare e ritrovarsi assieme ai suoi figli, ad André, attorno al tavolo, il camino acceso, ognuno a raccontare nuove scoperte, nuove parole, nuove idee.

Nuovi incontri…

Pulsava davvero nelle viscere l'immagine di sé non più sola, isolata, vuota, lontana, nuda.

Ammise che il passato era scivolato via così, lei, sola, isolata, vuota, lontana, nuda. Lei apparentemente colma di confusi impegni, pressanti incombenze.

Intensità assolutamente non paragonabili. Smania d'eccellere, sfrontata tracotanza nell'imporre il suo credo, i suoi silenzi, l'integerrima oppressione dettata dal rango.

La famiglia non doveva sfigurare, il padre doveva essere orgoglioso del figlio e delle sue inequivocabili capacità.

S'immaginò ciò che doveva aver provato André, sua ombra, le dita chiuse, i pugni stretti, il corpo irrigidito, talmente contratto da essere sfinito, accanto a lei, per tutta la vita.

E lei sola, isolata, vuota, lontana, nuda.

E lui travolto dall'idea che nulla tra loro sarebbe mai corso…

Se l'immaginò…

Adesso…

André, il suo uomo…

Dolcemente disteso su di sé, capace di guardarla sfrontatamente, di prenderla, senza dire una parola, leggendo gli occhi semplicemente, amandola di baci e carezze, di abbracci e morsi lievi e risate e di stupidi vezzeggi e respiri senza respiro…

Immersa nella visione…

Procedeva lentamente, ascoltando il rumore del mare, le foglie rincorrersi accartocciate e morte attraverso il manto variopinto d'erbacce e rovi.

Se l'immaginò sì…

Quella notte l'avrebbe amato, piano, in silenzio, come accadeva spesso.

Con commozione e foga, con rispetto e senza vergogna…

Avrebbe amato tutto di lui e si sarebbe lasciata amare come lui avesse desiderato.

I pensieri presero a fuggire…

L'animo a scaldarsi…

La Storia incombe e le masse sono fatte d'individui…

L'istinto riportò in guardia i sensi…

Frullo d'ali…

Il silenzio rotto dal sollevarsi di uccelli spaventati…

Si fermò, le redini tirate dolcemente.

Il vento…

Il vento scivolava sul viso, sui capelli, gonfiando un poco il mantello che si strinse addosso.

I sensi all'erta…

Il vento e l'istinto…

Si guardò attorno, si mise in ascolto. Gli uccelletti spaventati avevano lasciato il silenzio dietro di sé.

Nulla…

Se non il mare, il vento…

Crepitare di foglie…

L'istinto…

Si voltò, gli occhi ficcati nella boscaglia. Non era ancora buio ma di lì a breve…

Rammentò che André aveva preso ad esprimere rimostranze al fatto che lei avesse ripreso a muoversi a cavallo, da sola, che il buio scendeva presto in mezzo alla foresta. Ma no, lei aveva scelto così e non aveva sentito ragioni.

Non aveva senso scomodare nessuno per i suoi spostamenti che sapeva badare a sé stessa e…

Il mare, il vento, l'istinto…

Lame di luce filtrarono dall'alto, dal fitto delle chiome resinose e nere…

Il mare, il vento, l'istinto…

La Storia incombe e le masse sono fatte d'individui…

Si, quella sera avrebbe fatto l'amore con il suo uomo…

Solo suo…

Le dita strette alle redini…

Ammise che i sensi avevano perso smalto e prontezza…

La canna del fucile brillò un istante, lucida e livida, piantandosi addosso, da sotto all'insù, verso di lei.

Frusciare sinistro di foglie rinsecchiete e morte e rovi sapientemente scostati per non far rumore…

Dannazione…

Chiunque fosse, era stato abile a sbucar fuori così, dal nulla, ma forse era da un po' che la seguiva e lei non si era accorta di nulla.

Nessuna lepre stavolta…

Stavolta era un lupo.

Occhi chiari, barba un poco incolta, sguardo febbrile, il fucile appoggiato alla spalla destra e la mano destra inserita nel grilletto.

Strano modo d'impugnare un'arma…

"Giù!" – sibilò lo sconosciuto, facendo ondeggiare lievemente la canna a rimarcare l'ordine.

Zitta, immobile, le dita strette alle redini.

Con puntiglioso orgoglio rimase zitta.

L'andaluso era un regalo di André…

Dannazione, non c'era verso di mantenere la coscienza sulle questioni importanti della vita. André le avrebbe dato inquivocabilmente della pazza se l'avesse vista lì, ad intestardirsi e permettersi di scegliere tra un dannato cavallo e la propria vita.

"Scendete da cavallo! Non voglio farvi del male….mi serve…il vostro cavallo…".

Poche parole, quasi soffocate…

L'intercalare consentì ad un pensiero di far breccia nella testa.

La richiesta era secca ma non crudele…

Il tono era fermo ma insinuava angoscia…

Oscar rimase lì, ad osservare l'altro, saldamente in sella.

Quello poteva avere vent'anni forse. Indossava un mantello scuro, il cappuccio calato sulla testa, quel tanto che gli consentiva di vedere avanti a sé e a lei di scorgere i lineamenti.

Un lupo sì, occhi chiari, barba un poco incolta, sguardo allucinato e furioso, il fucile stretto tra le dita posate sul grilletto, ma senza l'aria d'un predone, d'uno sgherro al servizio di chissà quale potentato da strapazzo.

Spaesato, lo sembrava davvero…

Avrebbe potuto sparare ma lei si avvide che la mano sinistra era appoggiata al fianco sinistro.

Non era quello il modo di imbracciare un fucile.

Il lupo era troppo giovane…

 _O non sa impugnare un'arma…_

 _Oppure…_

Rimase in silenzio…

Lo sguardo fisso all'altro.

"Siete ferito…" – azzardò piano. La mano dello sconosciuto prese a tremare.

"Non è questione che vi riguardi…scendete…".

Indirettamente l'aveva ammesso.

Il dubbio che la ferita potesse confondere la coscienza.

Sentirsi braccati…

Perdere la testa e sparare sentendosi perduti.

Un colpo…

L'avrebbe presa all'istante…

Di nuovo la vita appesa ad un filo e lei no, testarda…

C'era già passata, non era facile mantenersi calmi.

Scese alla fine da cavallo, muovendosi piano, posizionandosi tra il giovane e l'animale che tenne per le redini mentre gli accarezzava il collo. Il cavallo s'era innervosito.

Oscar intuì che la tensione non veniva solo da lì, dall'intercalare secco e frammentato che la teneva legata allo sconosciuto.

Il cavallo scalciò.

Gli zoccoli atterrarono sul manto di foglie secche.

"E' permaloso…" – ammise lei – "Ho fatto fatica ad educarlo alla sella ed accetta solo poche persone…".

"Grazie dell'avvertimento…m'arrangerò…e se mi darà problemi…la pallottola sarà per voi o per lui…".

La posta prese ad alzarsi.

Il giovane aveva fretta allora…

La tensione salì.

Frullo d'ali…

Il mare, il vento, l'istinto…

La Storia incombe e le masse sono fatte d'individui…

Stavolta anche lei percepì l'incedere lontano di zoccoli.

Furie in movimento.

Chissà chi…

Di certo non a caccia di lepri stavolta ma d'un lupo, evidentemente…

Nel silenzio assoluto solcato solo dal crepitare di foglie secche e dal boato del mare d'inverno, lì, c'erano pochi altri rumori capaci di sollvare tanto trambusto nell'anima che prese a scuotersi quasi, sollecitata dall'incedere incombente degli zoccoli di chissà quanti cavalli.

"Vi stanno cercando…" – azzardò lei. Un respiro fondo…

Il tempo rosicchiato istante dopo istante dall'avanzata delle furie.

L'altro rimase zitto muovendosi di lato, forse per arrivare alla sella del cavallo.

"Se volete posso offrirvi un rifugio sicuro…".

Il mare, il vento, l'istinto…

"Chi vi sta cercando…chiunque sia…si sta avvicinando…" – severa e diretta, tempo non ce n'era più – "Mi pare che non siate nella condizione di allontanarvi…".

Il tono basso, calmo…

Erano fuggiti attraversando tanti luoghi ed altrettante storie. Lo sapeva Oscar che significava fuggire…

"Che volete da me? Non vi ho chiesto niente! Solo il cavallo…".

"Non andrete lontano…nemmeno con il mio cavallo…non ci sono molti posti dove rifugiarsi e voi siete ferito…vi staneranno come un animale in trappola…".

L'altro rimase zitto.

Non c'era tempo né per le presentazioni né per lodare o denigrare la bontà delle intuizioni.

"E poi se volevate spararmi l'avreste già fatto. Non so se sia per convenienza o perché siete persona che non sparerebbe così, solo per prendersi un cavallo…comunque non l'avete fatto…".

Calma…

Infuriato e messo in scacco l'altro sollevò di nuovo il fucile…

"Non mi tentate!" – digrignò.

"E se lo faceste adesso, li fareste arrivare qui tutti…" – sorrise Oscar. Aveva preso tempo, quello necessario a mettere l'altro alle strette, che quello prese a tremare davvero incerto sul da farsi.

"Vi consiglio di prendere una decisione e di farlo in fretta!" – l'incalzò.

L'altro, evidentemente stremato, abbassò il fucile quasi accasciandosi su sè stesso.

La rabbia era scemata assieme al sangue che gocciolava a terra.

"Sbrigatevi…salite a cavallo…".

"Cosa…".

"V'interessa lasciare questo posto?".

S'avvicinò e l'aiutò ad alzarsi.

"Riuscite a salire?".

"Ci posso provare…" – sibilò l'altro, una smorfia di dolore accompagnò il movimento lieve del fucile che s'abbassava. Il giovane s'avvicinò e provò a salire…

Una gemito…

"Dovete tenere duro…salite!".

Un piede nella staffa, lo spinse su e poi salì anche lei, davanti.

Sentì il corpo del giovane dapprima teso afflosciarsi quasi, come un sacco vuoto.

"Tenete stretto almeno il fucile…passeremo in mezzo ai rovi, forse la notte impedirà di riconoscere il tragitto degli zoccoli…ci penseremo poi alle zampe del cavallo…".

Prese a pianificare, d'istinto…

"C'erano dei cani?" – chiese severa.

"Ne ho visti un paio…".

"Bene…vorrà dire che Wallace avrà da fare questa notte…".

"Chi è Wallace…".

"Nessuno che v'interessi!".

"Chi sono quelli che vi inseguono?".

Nessuna risposta…

Percepì la mano chiusa a stringere la stoffa del mantello.

S'accertò che domestici non ce ne fossero in giro, s'infilò nella scuderia, il portone richiuso immediatamente. Una candela accesa…

Liberò il cavallo dalla sella, ispezionò le zampe per accertarsi che non ci fossero graffi.

Due carezze al cavallino che si scollò…

"Spiacente…niente strigliata questa sera. E' già troppo tardi! E poi chi lo sente Jibril!".

C'era che adesso erano in due ad avere necessità delle sue cure…

Uno stava lì, appoggiato al muro, i vestiti di foggia ricercata ma non impegnativi, poteva essere un nobile…

Aveva poca importanza.

Chiunque fosse pareva sarebbe morto lì, da un momento all'altro.

"Vi accompagno…alla torre…lì sarete al sicuro ma non posso restare…".

Silenzio…

Passi pesanti…

Il tragitto utilizzato per sguasciare dalla casa nei primi tempi in cui il dolore e l'oppressione avevano scavato il buco nel cuore e…

Da lontano sentì gli strilli di Jibril, che in quel momento reclamava la sua presenza. Doveva essere affamato…

Strano che piangesse…

Strano perché se ci fosse stato André, Jibril si sarebbe calmato, ormai il bambino aveva imparato a scandire i momenti della giornata.

Il dubbio…

André dunque non era in casa…

Non era ancora rientrato.

 _Dove…_

Accese una piccola candela che appoggiò per terra.

Osservò il volto del giovane che s'appoggiò anche lui a terra. Era pallido, sudato, si teneva il fianco…

"Siete ferito…".

Quello annuì senza aprir bocca, stremato.

"Vado a cercare qualcosa per medicarvi…".

L'altro non parlò, cavò la mano dal fianco, afferrò il mantello trattenendola.

"Non andatevene…" – sibilò – "Direte ai soldati che sono qui?".

"I soldati? Dunque sono loro…" – perplessa tentò di non scomporsi.

L'altro meritava di stare tranquillo ma di certo sapere chi fosse e perché fosse inseguito avrebbe reso meno complicato imbastire la messinscena della fuga.

Però era necessario sistemare questioni ancora più urgenti.

"Ce la fate a resistere…non dirò a nessuno che siete qui ma se non scendo subito questo posto si riempirà di persone e allora sarete voi ad essere scoperto…".

Annuì di nuovo l'altro.

"Vi porterò dell'acqua…e…non…" – balbettò, un colpo al cuore, come ci sarebbe riuscita - "Un tempo…insomma…ne so qualcosa sulle ferite…si…se vi fidate…".

L'altro tirò un respiro fondo: "Sono abituato…andate…".

"Chi siete…" – si permise di chiedere sull'uscio.

"Rouge…".

"Cosa…".

"Rouge Delacroix…monsieur…".

Oscar scomparve e nella testa il suono dirompente ed assurdo del nome sibilato a denti stretti dallo sconosciuto.

 _Rouge Delacroix…_

Che razza di nome…

Cercò André con gli occhi. Nella saletta di fianco alla cucina…

Su, al piano di sopra…

S'imbattè in Donna Lari che non sapeva più come calmare il moccioso.

"Siete rientrata!?" – l'apostrofò stizzita – "Questo poverino piange da un'ora…c'è che gli vuole la sua maman…".

"Si…certo…Andrè?" – chiese ficcando gli occhi agli occhi del figlio che la vide ed ingoiò l'ennesimo strillo buttandole le braccine al collo, scalciando per attaccarsi a lei ed al tempo stesso forse punirla per l'attesa.

Negò Donna Lari: "Non s'è ancora visto…e che anch'io son preoccupata. Né lui né quel disgraziato di mio marito…".

Lo sguardo sbarrato, il tuffo, l'implosione dei sensi…

Di solito André era già tornato a quell'ora. Il buio era bestia feroce d'ammansire…

"Ditemi quando arriva…devo occuparmi di Jibril…".

Donna Lari scosse la testa come a dire, è certo che sennò quel poverino si scioglie dalla paura d'esser rimasto senza madre e sanza padre.

Nervosamente, dovette ammetterlo e respirare a fondo e poi calmarsi, si sedette, il bambino in braccio prese a succhiare il seno, avidamente, come un forsennato, che non aveva solo fame…

 _Dove sei?_

Non sapeva s'era un bene che André non fosse ancora tornato, così avrebbe avuto più tempo per occuparsi dello straniero, oppure…

Nervosamente…

Prese a respirare davvero perché pareva che Oscar Jibril l'avesse intuita la smania di lei, per la prima volta incapace di star lì, ferma, a disposizione del figlio.

La porta si spalancò.

Martin le corse incontro…

Si guardarono…

"Tuo padre?" – chiese lei, angosciata e l'altro negò spiegando ch'era tornato con Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar perch'era tardi e Andrè non era tornato a prenderlo e allora il musulmano s'era offerto d'accompagnarlo.

 _Dove sei?_

Fu costretta a distogliere lo sguardo da Oscar Jibril, ad affidarlo alle braccia di Martin che se lo prese su, contendo d'esser utile a maman, e se lo portò via, sapendo bene come comportarsi per prepararlo per metterlo a letto. Il moccioso accennò ad uno strillo di tempo dedicatogli da maman era stato decisamente esiguo e lui se n'era accorto ma Martin fu pronto a far boccacce e facce buffe e carezze per calmarlo.

Le tempie battevano furiosamente, si procurò una bottiglia di acquavite, del vino, pane e carne e formaggio, un ago e delle bende, dopo aver spedito Donna Lari a far la guardia alla porta ch'era davvero tardi e non era possibile che André non fosse ancora tornato e adesso nella testa prendevano a vorticare sensazioni da tempo relegate al passato.

 _Dove sei?_

 _Che ti è accaduto…_

I soldati austriaci…

Il giovane nascosto su, sulla torre…

 _Che sta accadendo…_

La dimestichezza con i gesti indispensabili per chiudere la ferita confuse ulteriormente il giudizio.

Rouge Delacroix fu costretto a farsi legare i polsi, le corde agganciate a un chiodo nel muro, per riuscire a resistere e a non contorcersi troppo mentre l'ago scivolava nella ferita lavata con la mistura infuocata.

Il primo punto…

Il secondo…

Il terzo venne preceduto da uno spasmo che per poco non fece saltare via il chiodo dal muro.

Oscar gli ficcò un pezzo di cuoio in bocca da mordere per ingoiare il dolore.

Solo un altro punto, minuscolo…

Altra acquavite…

Funzionava così, anche lì c'era il dubbio che l'atmosfera corrotta inzozzasse la ferita.

Ci mise sopra delle pezze pulite.

Alla fine si ritrovò a terra, frantumata dall'assurdo rammendo, sudata, la mente implosa da cui riemerse l'atroce dubbio.

Quanto tempo era trascorso…

 _André…_

Il giovane respirava a fatica. Prese a tossire ma annuì che adesso avrebbe solo dovuto tenere a bada le fitte della ferita.

"Passatemi quel che resta dell'acquavite…" – digrignò – "Almeno mi farà dormire…".

"Dovete dirmi chi siete…davvero…" – contestò lei, raccogliendo gli arnesi. Le mani erano sporche di sangue.

"Rouge Delacroix…ve l'ho detto!" – stizzito, l'altro s'era rannicchiato a terra dopo aver tracannato l'infernale mistura che l'aveva fatto rabbrividire e gridare seppur s'era ingoiato la voce, stritolando con le dita la corda che l'aveva tenuto legato.

"Che razza di nome…da dove venite?" – proseguì lei non convinta.

Nessuna risposta…

L'altro borbottò qualcosa a proposito di quel sant'uomo del Santo Padre.

"Venite…da…Urbino? Perugia?".

"Vengo da un posto dove i preti si mangiano l'anima della gente…".

"Cosa…".

Intuì che intendeva quello…

"E cosa fate qui…".

"E vengo a cercare un prete che quelle anime vuole cavarle dalla bocca dei dannati compari…".

Forse era lo spasmo della ferita, forse l'acquavite…

Oscar s'impose di comprendere ma era davvero esausta e doveva sapere che fine avesse fatto André…

"Riposate…non scendete…verrò io…domattina…" – parlò piano, scandendo ordini e prescrizioni. S'accorse che l'altro non l'ascoltava più ormai, sprofondato nel sonno disperato che piomba addosso ai fuggiaschi che comprendono d'esser in salvo e allora non c'è più nulla a sostenerli, nemmeno la disperazione di portare a casa la pelle.

Gli occhi ficcati nel buio, le mani nelle mani…

Ancora un poco e sarebbe davvero uscita, una lanterna cieca già accesa e poi il trambusto di fuori.

Si precipitò nel cortile…

Erano tornati tutti, intabarrati, spochi di fuliggine, gli occhi rossi…

"Che è accaduto?" – glielo chiese intuendo solo la sagoma che sbucava dal buio verso di lei.

André sollevò lo sguardo correndo agli occhi, una smorfia di rabbia.

Afferrò la destra di lei, la strinse.

"Come stai?" – fu lui a chiederlo, di rimando, voleva sapere se lei s'era preoccupata, glielo leggeva negli occhi, ma chiederglielo avrebbe ghermito ancora qualche istante prima delle inevitabili spiegazioni.

"André…che è successo?" – lo chiese di nuovo, mentre intravide anche Cristiano Simon, anche lui conciato alla stessa maniera, il mantello nero, i capelli quasi dritti in testa, grigi e fuligginosi.

"C'è stato…un incendio…un magazzino…".

La spiegazione arrancava, pareva che l'altro più di tanto non potesse o non volesse dire.

Le dita si strinsero…

"Devo bere…" – sibilò piano André – "Abbiamo cercato di spegnere le fiamme…il vento s'è alzato ad un certo punto e abbiamo temuto finisse addosso alle case…le case dei contadini…".

Una sola domanda…

"Di chi state parlando? Dove…".

Un'altra smorfia, un'occhiata tagliente…

Non adesso, parve chiedere André, che sfilò di lato, infilandosi in casa e lei lì, le dita di nuovo libere e lo sguardo agli altri compari che toglievano le selle ai cavalli, lì, nel cortile, tentando di strigliare i manti degli animali, coperti da cenere.

Gli corse dietro con gli occhi e poi con tutta sé stessa…

La Storia riprendeva il suo corso ma non era dato stabilire quale direzione avrebbe preso.

Attese…

Attese che André sbollisse rabbia e terrore…

Per un poco rimase ad osservare i movimenti secchi dell'altro che s'era tolto la camicia prendendo a lavarsi per cavarsi di dosso l'odore del fuoco, il sentore di tutto quanto era stato divorato dalle fiamme…

Legna, paglia, arnesi, sacchi…

Oscar intuì che non gli avrebbe cavato una sola parola di bocca. Giorno dopo giorno stava imparando ad imbrigliare la propria smania ed al contempo imparava ad accettare il silenzio di André.

Alchimia sottile dell'attesa…

Sapere tutto e subito non era più necessario.

S'infilò nella camera di Martin. Al buio osservò il bambino rannicchiato nel letto, abbracciato a Oscar Jibril che dormiva beatamente, trattenuto dal più grande.

"Sei un bravo bambino…Martin…" – disse piano accarezzando la testa, scostando i capelli bianchi e ribelli divenuti davvero una sorta di cascata argentea e morbida.

Si chinò, un bacio a tutti e due. Non valeva la pena spostare il più piccolo, tanto non avrebbe chiuso occhio e sicuramente avrebbe fatto la spola tra la propria camera e quella dei bambini.

Lo ritrovò disteso sul letto, gli occhi chiusi, la faccia al soffitto. Nella stanza aleggiava ancora l'acre odore di bruciato ch'era rimasto appiccicato alla stoffa dei vestiti. Fece per raccoglierli e portarli via…

"Resta…" – sussurrò piano André, immobile – "Resta qui…non andartene…prima…prima dovevo bere…non sarei riuscito a dirti nulla…".

Un respiro fondo…

Piano, frusciare di vesti…

Lei si tolse calzoni e camicia, lasciando cadere tutto a terra.

Bruciava la pelle…

Nonostante tutto rammentò ciò che aveva desiderato rientrando a casa, quella sera.

Per quanto gli accidenti della Storia incalzassero i sentimenti ed essi si contraessero spesso soffocati dai fatti e dai gesti e dalla sorte di ciascuno, la smania ed il desiderio restavano loro, lì, al posto che spettava, unici, intensi…

Oscar s'adagiò lì, accanto…

Un respiro fondo.

Alchimia sottile della resa.

André s'arrendeva al corpo di lei, nudo, accarezzato piano adesso, le dita un poco fredde solleticavano la schiena, disegnando giochi immaginari, linee e curve, solcando vertebre e muscoli, fianchi ed anche.

Un respiro, ancora più fondo…

I corpi s'avvicinarono…

Un bacio lieve, danza umida di labbra, respiri intrecciati e poi assenti…

Lì, lei tra le braccia, prese a spiegare, disarmato, intensamente arreso a lei ch'era più forte e lo sarebbe sempre stata.

"Era il magazzino di Rini…" – sussurrò André staccando un istante le labbra.

Sorprendente…

Oscar fu costretta a staccarsi, lo sguardo sgranato. Da quando suo marito s'era messo a dar manforte agli accidenti che accadevano a quel dannato demonio?!

"Che stai dicendo?" – non comprendeva.

"Sì…lo so…non era affar mio andargli in soccorso…ma te l'ho detto…stavo per tornarmene a casa…poi il vento è cambiato…un magazzino si può sempre ricostruire e quello ha denaro sufficiente per riprendersi quel che ha perduto. E poi pare che abbia parenti assicuratori a Firenze…tutti abbiamo pensato che se lo sia incendiato da solo quel magazzino…".

"E allora…".

"Non aveva più importanza! Il vento stava portando il fuoco verso le baracche, quelle dove vivono i suoi mezzadri, con le loro famiglie. Abbiamo dato una mano, tutti…per tenere a bada le fiamme…il magazzino era già stato stipato di paglia e sacchi di grano…tutto in fumo…ma almeno le baracche di quella gente si sono salvate. Solo due…solo due…".

Gli chiuse davvero la bocca con un bacio, immaginando lo sforzo di mettersi lì ad aiutare un uomo che s'era dimostrato arrogante e cinico e sprezzante d'ogni minima regola di convivenza.

"Come è accaduto?".

Silenzio…

Oscar gli prese la testa tra le mani, le dita scostarono i capelli, gli occhi negli occhi.

La mancata risposta, immediata…

Il dubbio…

"Come è accaduto? Un magazzino…ha piovuto così tanto in questi giorni…come fa ad aver preso fuoco così…".

Silenzio…

"André!" – Oscar si staccò, gli occhi aperti ficcati addosso all'altro. Se André non rispondeva non era perché non lo sapeva come avesse fatto a prendere fuoco un magazzino di grano in quell'esordio d'inverno gelato che si era succeduto ad un autunno così piovoso…

"Pare che dalle contrade pontificie…" – riprese lui cauto tornando a distendersi, distogliendo lo sguardo. Un tuffo al cuore…

"Pare stia arrivando gente che là non può più viverci…per via dei dissidi con i governanti del luogo…".

"Le contrade papali? Urbino…".

"Anche da Assisi…dov'è nato il santo della povertà…e dove si dice imperversi la ricerca della ricchezza più che a Roma…persino da lì arrivano…e arrivati qui…".

Silenzio…

"Forse…" – un mugugno, uno sbadiglio – "Non ho certezze…so solo che sta arrivando gente dalle altre contrade…".

Pareva esausto André, sperò davvero che lei si sarebbe accontentata della scarna spiegazione.

Invece no, sperò male.

"Forse…" – sussurrò lei restando lì, la testa sollevata, il corpo adagiato, bianco, tiepido – "Non so se sia uno di quelli…della gente che sta arrivando qui…ma uno straniero è qui…"

Lo sguardo attese…

"Uno straniero…" – lo sguardo spalancato…

André si sollevò squadrando l'altra. Sua moglie aveva il pregio di sorprenderlo sempre. Ma non fino a quel punto.

"Cosa?".

 _§§§_

 _Toc toc toc…_

Fuoco…

Fuoco rovente…

Una falena…

Sbatte sgraziata le pesanti spesse ali polverose, marroni e grigie…

Sbatte contro il vetro…

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

Si ostina a cercare il richiamo della luce d'un misero moccolo, non s'accorge ch'è solo un riflesso sul vetro.

Stupida…

 _Era così anche là sotto…_

 _Le falene comparivano all'improvviso, prendevano a danzare attorno alle lanterne cieche tentando di raggiungerle, accecate dalla luce, inconsapevoli del calore che presto avrebbe incenerito le ali._

 _Lui allora si metteva lì, sguardo feroce…_

 _Diceva ch'erano le anime dei morti che non si rassegnavano ad essere inghiottite dall'Inferno e allora ritornavano su dagl'Inferi, su, a cercare la luce, una luce qualsiasi, pur di non vagare per l'eternità nel buio._

 _Diceva che bisognava provvedere…_

 _Sghignazzava, t'aveva sempre fatto paura._

 _Ti costringeva a guardare…_

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Le dita a pinze, un guizzo e le catturava, stringendo salde le ali._

 _Era così che si doveva fare, la sfida era quella._

 _Poi prendeva un amo, c'infilzava il corpo grasso, ce lo ficcava dentro, quelle erano ancora vive, si dimenavano, si contorcevano…_

 _Ma tanto lui diceva ch'erano già accecate, la luce l'avevano già trovata e non avevano necessità d'altro._

 _Bisognava rispedirle là dov'erano venute, le dannate anime…_

 _All'Inferno._

 _E diceva che a questo ci dovevano pensare i demoni…_

 _Lui era un demone._

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Le ali impazzite spargevano l'ultima polvere…_

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Le avvicinava al fuoco della candela._

 _Una fiamma bianca, odore acre di carne bruciata…_

 _La falena bruciava…_

 _Lui rideva…_

 _No, ti ficcavi nell'angolo buio, giù nella sentina…_

 _Dovevi fare piano che sennò lui se ne accorgeva e ti tirava fuori e t'obbligava a…_

Un brivido, la smania di liberarsi dalle braccia che l'afferravano, orrendo ricordo impresso sulla pelle, impasto di sudore, urina, sabbia marcia, sperma…

Il sapore disgustoso nella bocca…

Un grido…

Nessuna voce…

 _Apri gli occhi._

 _Grida…_

 _Non hai voce, nessuno può sentirti!_

 _Guarda…_

 _Quello è tuo fratello…_

 _Jibril è tuo fratello, solo tuo._

 _Maman si fida di te, te l'ha lasciato tenere accanto._

 _Jibril dorme._

 _Tu lo difenderai sempre. Nessuno potrà portartelo via, nessuno gli farà mai del male finchè sarai accanto a lui._

 _Nessuno…_

 _Annusalo…_

 _Sa di latte, sa di maman…_

 _E' l'odore di maman, della sua pelle…_

 _Guardalo…_

 _Quando dorme ti sembra di vedere lei._

 _Maman è così bella…_

 _Non hai mai posseduto nulla nella tua vita e non sei mai stato di nessuno._

 _Ora Oscar Jibril è tuo e tu gli appartieni. Lui non sarà mai di nessuno, sarà solo tuo._

 _Non sei più solo e non avrà più importanza se tutti spariranno._

 _Tu e tuo fratello starete insieme…_

 _Sempre…_

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Hai aperto la finestra, la falena è entrata, s'è messa a sbattere le ali, impazzita e sgraziata._

 _Disegna strane ombre sulla parete, quell'anima non ne vuole sapere di ritornare giù, all'Inferno._

Martin si sedette sul letto. Avvicinò il viso al moccioso.

Quello s'era svegliato, un sorriso pieno e sdentato e silenzioso che aveva riconosciuto l'amico del cuore.

 _Oscar Jibril si è svegliato…_

 _Sorride…_

 _E' bellissimo quando ti sorride._

 _Non avere paura fratellino…_

 _Afferri l'anima dannata, riesci a prenderla…_

 _La osservi, si dimena, si contorce, è già accecata._

 _E' tua, puoi farci ciò che vuoi…_

 _Non avere paura fratellino._

 _Quest'anima dannata non ti farà del male._

 _Guarda…_

 _L'avvicini alla fiamma…_

 _E' tua, è anche un poco tua, quindi puoi decidere per lei._

 _Torna all'Inferno…_

Il lampo…

Oscar Jibril trasalì colpito dal guizzo brillante e pieno ed immediato della povera falena che prendeva a bruciare contorcendosi viva e dannata.

Lo sguardo s'aprì, la bocca rimase dischiusa, la mente incapace di comprendere il gesto, il senso del gesto.

Pochi istanti…

Martin si rimise accanto a Oscar Jibril.

Gli fece segno con la mano ch'era necessario rimettersi a dormire. Non era ancora giorno…

Se lo strinse addosso.

 _Non avere paura fratellino…_

 _Sei mio e nessuno ti farà mai del male._

* Giovanni Falcone: "Cose di cosa nostra".

** Victor Hugo: "Novantatré".

203


	59. E' come un grande salto

… _ **è come un grande salto…**_

… _ **è come una…**_

 _ **tempesta di vento!**_

 _In qualche parte del mondo_

 _Antonello Venditti_

 _1790, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, inverno…_

Il sonno si contorse appesantito dalle parole appena sussurrate.

La spiegazione di André, scarna ma esaustiva.

Così come quella di lei…

"Era ferito e se l'avessero preso…sai cosa sarebbe potuto accadere…lo sappiamo molto bene André cosa accade se i soldati trovano un fuggiasco…chiunque esso sia e qualunque cosa abbia fatto…".

Silenzio…

Anche Oscar, anche lei, davvero si sarebbe aspettata che André si stupisse.

Era una scelta pericolosa quella, un azzardo. Non si doveva mettere in mostra nulla, non si doveva far sfoggio di nulla. Né vestiti raffinati, né ricchezze, né titoli, forse nemmeno la pietà per un fuggiasco.

Tenere un fuggiasco nascosto in casa poi…

"Dov'è?" – chiese asciutto.

Oscar si contrasse, il timbro parve diverso, accusatore sì, d'una scelta azzardata, ma al tempo stesso complice, come se l'inevitabilità della scelta fosse stata già acquisita dall'inconscio e per questo messa in conto per le possibili conseguenze.

André non aveva chiesto nemmeno chi era quel giovane ma solo dove si trovasse.

Nel buio intuì il viso di André, gli si fece vicino, morse piano il naso, baciò gli zigomi, accarezzò le labbra per ammansire la commistione tra angoscia e rimprovero.

No, Oscar si contrasse che André rimae fermo, senza ricambiare il contatto…

"Dov'è?" – chiese di nuovo lui prendendo la testa tra le mani, allontanandola un poco.

"Sulla torre…gli ho medicato la ferita…".

"Deve andarsene!" – secco – "Non ho nulla contro quest'uomo ma non possiamo permetterci di attirare l'attenzione…".

Oscar davvero si stupì per un istante. Comprendeva la preoccupazione, meno la rapidità della scelta di rimediare al guaio.

"Te l'ho detto…faticava a camminare…voleva prendersi il cavallo…".

"Avresti dovuto darglielo e lasciarlo andare via!".

"André! Che intendi? Quando noi eravamo in fuga…è stato grazie alle persone che abbiamo incontrato se siamo riusciti a salvarci…".

"Quindi tu sai che è in fuga! Che cosa ti ha detto?".

L'interrogatorio procedeva serrato.

Oscar si staccò, stizzita…

"Non gliel'ho chiesto! Non me l'ha detto! Era stremato…".

"Hai parlato di una fuga! Da cosa l'avresti capito allora!?" – le pareva davvero che lui si stesse alterando.

"Aveva gli austriaci dietro…li ho sentiti anch'io nel bosco…molti cavalli…ho pensato fossero loro…".

"I soldati austriaci?".

Lo sguardo si spalancò…

André s'ammutolì.

"E poi dopo…aveva paura che lo denunciassi ai soldati…ho dedotto che fossero austriaci quelli che l'inseguivano…e adesso mi dici che da altre contrade stanno arrivando persone in fuga…".

Si staccò André incapace di contestare la scelta di lei ma pure doveva trovare rimedio a quella scelta. Il cerchio era ancora ampio, avevano appena ricominciato a respirare, a vivere.

La libertà è suadente quando te la ritrovi addosso. E' difficile immaginare di tornare a vivere privati di essa.

Eppure…

"I soldati austriaci…magari…" – obiettò per consolarsi che la questione fosse meno grave – "Magari erano solo contadini…".

"No André…credo davvero fossero loro…".

Un respiro fondo…

Era evidente fossero loro.

André lo sapeva già.

"E' accaduto un altro fatto…" – riprese lei, per rimarcare la correttezza della deduzione.

Davvero André perse il respiro: "Cosa?!".

Si sollevò, si sedette, intuì il corpo di lei, al buio…

"Che cosa è accaduto?" – nel tono ora il risentimento della mancata rivelazione, l'ennesima, e lui incapace d'ammettere che di quel passo non sarebbe mai riuscito a proteggere la sua famiglia.

"Lu e Rapha…li conosci…è accaduto forse due settimane fa…rientravo per la spiaggia…erano inseguiti da tre soldati…".

Lo sguardo si contrasse. La presenza dei soldati oscurava la libertà che se i governanti decidono di stringere i legacci che mantengono l'ordine una ragione deve esserci.

"Ho cercato di fermarli…".

"Ti sei messa in mezzo!".

Intuì una punta di disprezzo, la ricondusse alla preoccupazione.

"Erano tre stupidi! Inseguivano due ragazzini perché quelli avrebbero messo un gatto in un tabernacolo!".

Sorprendente la motivazione per farsi giustizia, o meglio per esercitare il potere e con esso distribuire soprusi che sgorgano dall'arroganza e dalla repressione.

Molti soldati erano insoddisfatti delle maniere illuminate del Granduca e così avevao ritenuto opportuno fare da sé, amministrare il potere tenendo in scacco la gente del popolo, i mocciosi e…

Tagliò corto André. Si zittì, la mascella contratta come se non potesse dire altro.

Non adesso…

L'angoscia veniva da lontano.

La promessa di Hornett di tenere d'occhio il porto di Livourne dall'arrivo di cacciatori francesi non poteva essere estesa anche alle contrade papali.

"Sta bene…non voglio gettarlo in pasto ai soldati…ma dovrà andarsene al più presto…" – una smorfia, André si ricacciò giù, esausto, muto, una mano passata sulla faccia.

Davvero Oscar si stupì. Un tempo l'altro avrebbe chiesto particolari e dedotto congetture…

No, non accadde.

Il guizzo…

Non poteva essere solo timore. La paura genera rabbia ma lì…

Impossibile che fosse solo perché l'altro era arrabbiato…

"Oscar…".

André, occhi chiusi, si voltò verso di lei, chiudendola in un abbraccio, appoggiando la testa sul petto, silenzioso, ad ascoltare il battito.

Silenzio…

"Ti ascolto…".

Anche lei rimase lì ad occhi chiusi, ad ascoltare il lieve solletico delle ciocche dei capelli sulla pelle nuda.

Avrebbe voluto acquietarsi così. Davvero aveva imparato da poco tempo a desiderare e poi egoisticamente a voler essere appagata…

Ma l'azzardo pesava…

"Non era un rimprovero il mio…".

Come a dire so come sei fatta, non potrò farci nulla. Non hai promesso di cambiare, non lo hai mai fatto ed mi hai adeguatamente avvertito.

Dunque sono preparato.

Silenzio…

"Devi stare attenta…i soldati…potrebbero arrivare fino qui…non temo per me stesso ma…non voglio perderti…e c'è tuo figlio che ha bisogno di te…".

"Lo so…".

Si sollevò André, si sporse, la baciò piano, con disperazione quasi, come ad ammettere che lei stava sfuggendo di nuovo, stava compiendo una ltro salto, l'ennesimo, e lui non avrebbe avuto forza e luce sufficiente per starle dietro.

La tempesta sarebbe arrivata allora…

André aveva la straordinaria capacità di leggere nei pensieri e di rivelare quello che lei stessa ancora non aveva compreso.

Lui leggeva nei silenzi di lei che parlavano più di qualsiasi discorso o racconto.

I suoi silenzi….

Di nuovo i suoi silenzi…

La baciò ancora e ancora…

I respiri s'innalzarono…

No, era esausto davvero e lei non potè fare altro che tirargli la coperta addosso e tenerselo lì, tiepidamente abbracciato.

Eppure nel fondo dell'anima intuiva il salto…

Grande…

Anche i silenzi di Andrè adesso parlavano a lei che aveva imparato a conoscerli.

Il salto in fondo all'anima…

E la tempesta sarebbe arrivata.

Il sonno faticò a ghermire i sensi, quelli di entrambi.

Esausta finì per alzarsi. Forse aveva dormito ma non ne aveva tratto alcun beneficio.

Tornò nella stanza di Martin.

Il moccioso dormiva, Oscar Jibril era sveglio invece, lì a canticchiare i suoi ritornelli sillabati ogni giorno con più cura. Appena la vide il bambino s'adoperò per sveltire il contatto con maman.

Un colpetto alle reni, i talloni piantati sul letto, una giravolta e tutta la visuale capovolta ora ch'era capace di mettersi a pancia sotto tutto da solo.

Cercò lo sguardo di maman attenendosi un entusiasmo complimento.

Lei gli accarezzò la testa…

"Bravissimo!" - sussurrò baciandolo la guancia – "Ma non vogliamo svegliare Martin vero?!".

L'altro non è che capisse ma se maman era lì a lui bastava.

Oscar se lo prese in braccio e se lo cullò portandolo via, verso quella malconcia sedia a sdraio che aveva occupato i primi giorni in cui era approdata alla tenuta e sul terrazzo aveva raccolto le idee, ammansito la rabbia, ingoiato lacrime, soffiato rassegnazione e vergogna.

L'avevano sistemata nella futura stanza di Oscar Jibril.

S'addormentarono alla fine, madre e figlio, sulla sedia, dopo essersi mangiati con gli occhi, vezzeggiati, accarezzati, parlati ciascuno nella lingua conosciuta.

Oscar si permise d'ammansire la foga scivolando con l'indice al volto del bambino che sazio s'era assopito pasticciando con le sue dita e borbottando bollicine di soddisfazione.

E lei lì, di nuovo esausta ed incerta, colpita dal silenzio della casa, dal silenzio di André.

Non aveva percepito solo un rimprovero nel timbro severo.

C'era dell'altro…

Forse s'era spinta davvero troppo oltre.

Ora lei era Madame Françoise Grandier, la nuova insegnante dei bambini del posto, conti e contesse, monelli e straccioni.

E André era il padrone della Tenuta Alcantia e delle sue terre bordate da pietre basse così che tutti potessero passarci in mezzo ed attraversarle e fermarsi se lo volevano.

Un piatto di minestra, un fuoco acceso, un racconto…

Ciò che veniva offerto e ciò che si chiedeva in cambio.

Il sistema s'era dimostrato sorprendente, apprezzato da chi poteva goderne, osteggiato da chi ne avrebbe avuto lo svantaggio di dovercisi adeguare, la spocchia ed il potere aggrediti a poco a poco come il legno dai tarli e poi frantumati e ridotti in polvere.

Un equilibrio difficilissimo per quei tempi…

E lei non ci si vedeva proprio lì, a camminare sulle spine per mantenerlo intatto.

 _§§§_

Fissò il giovane Rouge Delacroix, nome suggestivo che suggeriva una malinconica altezzosità, una sorta di nostalgia per eroi del passato.

L'altro si tirò su, una smorfia per la fitta.

"Devo andarmene!" – sentenziò.

Silenzio…

"Lo so che state pensando…vi debbo delle spiegazioni…" – perché il silenzio lo innervosiva adesso.

"Se lo sapete già parlate…".

"Vengo da Napoli…in realtà vengo da là…".

"Avevate detto…".

"Avevo detto di venire dalle contrade papali…io e i miei compagni ci siamo spinti fin lì ma poi…".

"Poi avete avuto dei dissensi con signori del posto, proprietari terrieri, soldati…" – azzardò Oscar, la mano in aria volteggiò per sottolineare la notorietà della storiella.

Ognuno si sceglieva il proprio avversario.

L'altro sollevò lo sguardo piuttosto sorpreso perché l'elenco deponeva per una discreta conoscenza delle questioni che agitavano molte menti ribelli di quei tempi.

Ribellarsi dunque non era difficile. C'era solo da scegliere contro chi o contro che cosa.

Un re, un principe, un Papa, un proprietario di terre qualunque…

"Siete stati voi ad appiccare il fuoco…ieri…" – affondò decisa, che le masse sono fatte d'individui e lei aveva smesso d'interessarsi di re, principi, Papi. Invece le interessava ciò che accadeva lì, in quella che ormai lei considerava la sua terra.

Davvero Rouge Delacroix sgranò gli occhi ritraendosi. L'azzardo suscitò lo stupore del giovane che si sentì scoperto, indirettamente dando conferma della tesi.

"Come fate…".

"Siete stati voi dunque…" – convenne Oscar – "Sta bene…quanti siete?".

"Mi denuncerete?! Avete intenzione…" – balbettò l'altro preso dal panico.

"Quanti siete?!" – dura.

"Quattro…cinque con me…mi denuncerete?".

"No…perché l'avete fatto?".

"Quell'uomo meritava una lezione…".

"Rini…".

"E' un…".

"Lo so chi è Rini…" – sospirò Oscar passandosi una mano tra i capelli – "Ma forse siete voi che non lo sapete chi è davvero…".

"Oh si invece che lo sappiamo!" – digrignò Rouge – "Quello s'è alleato con i soldati asutriaci e loro gli fanno da sgherri. Dove non arrivano i ceffi che lui stesso paga per intimorire la povera gente allora ci pensano i soldatacci!".

Un tuffo al cuore…

Fu Oscar a sorprendersi che il collegamento ancora non aveva avuto pregio d'affacciarsi alla mente.

"Dite che i soldati sarebbero al suo servizio?".

"Non sono io a dirlo! Quei dannati me l'hanno detto in faccia! Ci avevano quasi preso ma noi siamo riusciti a scappare…mi hanno sparato e ho ordinato ai miei compagni di proseguire altrimenti avrebbero preso me e loro…poi vi ho incontrato…".

"Avete parlato di un prete…".

"Padre Erasmo Severi…".

"Lo conoscete?".

"C'eravamo nascosti da lui…ma i soldati hanno iniziato a perlustrare le campagne…ci ha fatto fuggire…".

"Grazie ad un gatto a quanto pare!" – ironica, si rialzò.

L'altro inghiottì lo stupore…

Non si perse d'animo: "Oh…in Francia ne fanno anche di peggio!" – sibilò cinico seppur senza tanto scandalo – "I preti che vengono nominati per ordine dell'Assemblea non vengono considerati veri curati e allora li osteggiano in tutti i modi…".

"Qui non siamo in Francia!" – ribattè severa.

"No certo! E per quel che mi riguarda i preti li può nominare chiunque…quel che c'interessa è che la testa la smetta di star lì a lagnarsi e prenda il coraggio d'andarsi a riprendere ciò che è suo! Rini è un tiranno e i tiranni…".

"Si…lo so! I tiranni non hanno mai fatto una fine onorevole!" – l'incalzò lei mordendosi subito il labbro per la foga insensata – "Il punto è comprendere a chi spetti stabilire chi è vittima e chi è tiranno!".

L'affondo, l'altro la fissò severa.

"Siete dalla sua parte?!" – contestò contorcendosi che davvero non sapeva dove fosse e con chi avesse a che fare.

"Non sono dalla parte di nessuno! Non certo di Rini! Ma infastidire un uomo come quello mettendo in pericolo la vita di chi ha già poco per sé…quei contadini avrebbero perduto le loro case! Chiedo a voi se davvero è così che credete di spargere giustizia per il mondo!?".

"Chi siete monsieur?" – chiese d'impatto Rouge Delacroix, perché adesso anche lui era incuriosito dal dialogo serrato e puntuale che s'era dipanato con l'interlocutore.

"Monsieur!?" – ripeté lei sorpresa. Lo guardò l'altro, sorrise. Ch'evidentemente o l'altro era troppo giovane o lei era ancora molto credibile nei panni di un uomo, visto che il giovane lupo non doveva essersi accorto di chi fosse davvero lei.

"Perché state facendo questo per me?" – l'incalzò alla fine quello, un filo di voce, in attesa d'una risposta che facesse chiarezza.

"Forse perché…perché non molto tempo fa anch'io ho vissuto a questo modo…" – mormorò quasi tra sé, lo sguardo corse lontano.

Un respiro fondo…

"Mi denuncerete ai soldati?".

Negò Oscar, ammise ch'era tardi...

Non fece a tempo a metter piede nel primo scalino della rampa.

La scala scricchiolò…

Oscar si ritrasse mentre il giovane quasi saltò in piedi. Non aveva nulla con sé per difendersi, d'istinto afferrò la bottiglia d'acquavite, spaccandola contro il muro.

Il liquido residuo esalò l'ultimo sentore forte e dolce nell'aria…

I cocci finirono a terra, il collo brandito come un'arma, contro di lei…

André arrivò su, lo sguardo raccolse la rabbia dell'altro che non s'aspettava d'incontrare nessuno.

"Non temere…" – azzardò Oscar tentando di scansarsi.

"Peccato per l'acquavite…" – sibilò André cinico – "Non era male!".

Rouge Delacroix sussultò alla vista dell'altro, s'ammutolì, non chiese nulla, allontanando il vetraccio rotto dall'ospite.

"Restate calmo…" – il tono era severo, André chiese a lei d'allontanarsi e Oscar si stupì ma convenne di restare zitta.

Aveva imparato che André sapeva il fatto suo, sapeva badare a sé stesso…

Zitto…

L'altro rimase davvero zitto…

La tensione non crebbe e non scemò.

"Siete nella mia casa…debbo avvertirvi che sono uno di quelli ch'è andato a spegnere il fuoco…" – ammise André, un passo verso l'altro, in segno di sfida, prima ancora di chiedere chi fosse l'altro e che ci facesse lì.

La congettura che prendeva a legare l'incendio e la presenza dello straniero avvolse il respiro, come ammantato dalla spessa ed impalpabile tela d'un ragno.

"Voi!" – digrignò il giovane che stava mettendo assieme i discorsi.

André sollevò la mano contro l'altro, puntualizzando il senso della provocazione, tanto per render chiaro che lì nessuno aveva necessità di tenersi dei segreti.

"Mi premeva che non andassero a fuoco le baracche dei suoi contadini…" – spiegò netto.

Si bloccò Rouge Delacroix basito.

"Ve l'ho detto…quella gente ha davvero poco…" – ammise Oscar avvicinandosi – "Certo…se fossero andate a fuoco le case…pensate davvero che il barone si sarebbe dato da fare per costruirne delle altre!? Il resto non ha importanza…".

"Ma…" – balbettò il giovane.

Il trambusto dabbasso attirò l'attenzione, il ragazzo s'alzò di scatto in preda al terrore…

André s'affacciò.

Cristiano stava salendo per avvertire…

"Come immaginavo…i soldati…sono già qui! Scenderò io…cercherò di trattenerli!".

Lo straniero davvero s'immaginò perduto. Pensò d'essere stato tradito, risollevò il vetraccio rotto che però nessuno dei due ospiti parve tenere in considerazione.

"Potrebbe essere pericoloso…." – replicò Oscar verso André.

"Adesso sarebbe troppo tardi per farlo uscire…non sappiamo quanti sono…".

Al vetraccio rotto corrispose un'occhiata severa e netta: "Restate nascosto…io prenderò tempo…".

Rouge Delacroix li vide scendere tutti e due.

Finora era riuscito a nascondersi, curarsi, mangiare e riposare…

Si rialzò, una mano al fianco, prese ad imboccare gli scalini di legno tentando di addomesticare il respiro e il dolore della ferita ancora fresca.

Non conosceva la casa, l'aveva intravista la notte precedente, trascinato di peso, al buio, che però adesso tutto diveniva un poco più chiaro ed una dannazione sibilò tra i denti che da lì se ne sarebbe dovuto andare, perché lì davvero nessuno avrebbe dovuto trovarlo o tutto sarebbe andato perduto.

Altri passi, si sentì perduto davvero.

Non sapeva se quelli stessero salendo su…

Una maniglia, la prima che riuscì a trovare. La porta aperta velocemente e richiusa, il respiro troncato da un colpo di tosse…

Lo sguardo prese a scrutare la stanza immersa nella tiepida luce del mattino.

Odore di menta e camomilla…

Gli occhi catturati dalla visione…

La testolina di riccioletti biondi sbucava da una specie di lettino di legno.

Il naso umido di moccio appoggiato al bordo…

Uno strilletto accompagnò i passi pesanti dello straniero.

I due si guardarono.

"E tu chi saresti?".

Glielo chiese Rouge Delacroix a Oscar Jibril che si mise ad osservare lo sconosciuto, gli occhioni azzurri sgranati e la bocca spalancata e in bella mostra due solidi granini bianchi che spuntavano dalle gengive.

Allungò la mano Rouge Delacroix e Oscar Jibril gli prese l'indice tirandolo a sé, tentando d'infilarselo in bocca.

Sillabe un poco sconclusionate…

Un altro sorriso…

Dunque il moccioso non aveva timore degli estranei, che dunque quello doveva esserci abituato a stare in mezzo alla gente. Grande e piccola!

"Stupido…non sono tua madre!" – l'apostrofò il giovane stizzito – "Chissà…se quella arriva…qui finisce male…".

"Maman…" – ribattè il bambino trillando mentre batteva le manine. Solo che in quel modo l'appiglio poteva dirsi perduto e quello ricadde giù a sedere con un tonfo che lo fece ridere ancora di più.

"Ma che tipo sei tu!" – chiosò lo sconosciuto che prese a guardarsi attorno per vedere di trovare una via di fuga.

S'affacciò, intravide il tetto poco sotto, il salto sarebbe stato troppo alto per le sue condizioni. I punti si sarebbero strappati e lui sarebbe morto lì, su quel dannato tetto di tegole rosse.

"Maman!" – gorgheggiò il moccioso mentre puntava i piedi e si rotolava e s'aggrappava al bordo del letto per farsi forza e tentare di rimettersi in piedi.

Maman arrivò davvero.

Lo schiocco della porta, il giovane tentò di ficcarsi dietro una tenda, la mano sollevata, il coccio proteso…

Vide entrare l'interlocutore che l'aveva cavato dai guai.

"Che…" – il respiro mozzato…

Un passo verso il lettino, la mano alla testa del bambino, il corpo frapposto, lo sguardo a fissare l'altro che s'era permesso di disattendere l'ordine di stare nascosto.

Rouge Delacroix rimase zitto…

Non comprendeva….

"Perché i soldati sono qui?" – chiese alla fine, con rabbia, dubitando d'un tradimento da parte di quelli che l'avevano accolto.

Oscar non si scompose.

Il silenzio rotto dai gridolini d'entusiasmo del moccioso che aveva teso le braccine per farsi tirar su, così l'appiglio al bordo del lettino era saltato di nuovo e quello era caduto giù che proprio non gli riusciva di stare in equilibrio senz'appoggio…

E giù a ridere, andando con gli occhi a maman che l'aveva guardato e aveva sorriso anche lei, intuendo i grandi passi avanti che il bambino faceva ogni giorno che passava.

Lei s'allungò, lo prese in braccio, avvicinandoselo al viso, strisciandolo contro il proprio, chiamandolo e baciandolo leggero sulla guancia.

La voce dolce…

Lo straniero si contrasse, il dubbio di non aver compreso…

"Credo non siano qui per voi…" – esordì alla fine, calma – "Diciamo che ieri non siete stato molto fortunato nello scegliere la persona a cui volevate prendere il cavallo…per fuggire…".

"Che…" – lo straniero di nuovo ributtato nel caos.

"Un paio di settimane fa c'è stato uno…" – un respiro fondo alla ricerca della parola adatta – "Scambio di opinioni…oh…ammesso che quelli sapessero che cos'è un'opinione…con alcuni soldati austriaci. Credo siano qui per me…".

Il tono dubbioso…

L'altro vi scorse una nota ironica, amara, che sconcertava.

"Voi!? Chi siete?" – s'affrettò a chiedere, di nuovo.

Nessuna risposta…

Stavolta fu lei a lasciarlo sulle spine. I gorgheggi del bambino spezzarono il silenzio.

"Se non vi spiace, vi chiederei di voltarvi e lasciare che mio figlio possa mangiare…".

L'altro strabuzzò gli occhi che già quel che aveva udito e compreso l'aveva lasciato alquanto perplesso. L'ultima chiosa lo spiazzò davvero.

"Vostro figlio…deve…cosa?".

"Monsieur!" – replicò lei, tono materno e sguardo assolutamente calmo, quasi suadente – "Vi chiederei la cortesia di voltarvi…non è educato fissare una donna che allatta il suo bambino!".

Al giovane si strozzarono le parole in gola.

Nel silenzio percepì il tiepido frusciare della stoffa della camicia, scostata.

Il corpo seduto sul letto, il bambino in braccio…

Mugolii e versetti di soddisfazione del moccioso che silenziosamente prese a consumare il suo pasto, accompagnato dalla voce dolce.

Gli occhi non poterono non restare fissi all'ombra di quella ch'era una donna dunque…

Rouge Delacroix s'accasciò a terra, non più sorretto da rabbia o angoscia o tensione.

Intense lame di luce filtrarono all'improvviso dalla finestra disegnando chiarori tiepidi sul pavimento di legno.

Nel silenzio, il ritmo solido e lieve al tempo stesso della poppata.

Il giovane si passò una mano tra i capelli. Aveva dormito sì e no qualche ora.

Nel silenzio percepì una stanchezza ancestrale scivolargli addosso. Gli parve davvero che il tempo si fosse fermato. Gli parve davvero di non esser più capace di tenere gli occhi aperti come se qualcuno stesse cullando lui.

Si maledisse per non aver compreso, dubitò che i propri sensi fossero a tal punto compromessi da non aver nemmeno capito che quella a cui aveva tentato di portar via il cavallo era una donna, che poi lo aveva trascinato nella casa, nascosto nella torre, gli aveva addirittura cucito quattro punti che dolevano certo ma erano ancora saldi, la ferita lavata con l'acquavite…

Non l'aveva capito…

E si che invece quello ch'era salito…

La voce dolce accompagnò il sorrisetto soddisfatto del marmocchio. Era mattino, quello ormai non era più abituato a sonnecchiare dopo aver mangiato.

Oscar si riassettò la camicia, si prese il bambino in braccio, ben ritto.

Il moccioso sorrise di nuovo dalla spalla di maman verso lo sconosciuto accucciato in un angolo come un cane bastonato.

"Bene! Adesso andiamo ad incontrare questi famigerati soldati!" – chiosò lei rivolta al figlio - "Ma dovremo cavarcela più che bene, sai! Maman ultimamente si sta mettendo nei guai un po' troppo spesso…".

Quello la guardò estasiato: "Maman…" – ribattè replicando il suono…

 _Come a dire vuoi che non lo sappia…_

 _Siamo stati insieme da molto prima di conoscerci!_

 _Lo so quel che hai passato maman!_

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, intendendo darsi una rassettata. Gesto inusuale, persino per lei.

Ma aveva imparato che essere una donna non recava con sé solo problemi. Essere una donna alle volte consentiva di sfruttare l'innata fragilità affibbiata al genere, per far passare per fessi inverosimili gradassi.

Si strinse il bambino addosso, si avviò verso la porta.

"Ma voi chi diavolo siete?" – chiese il lupo bastonato dall'angolo in ombra.

"Ne riparleremo più tardi. Restate qui per il momento. Se scenderò forse riuscirò a risolvere anche un'altra questione…" – replicò lei, uscendo e tirandosi dietro la porta.

Imboccò le scale. Oscar Jibril pasticciava con i capelli, strisciandosi addosso alla guancia e mentre con voce calma lei gli chiedeva di star buono.

Il cuore batteva forte. Era la prima volta dopo tanto tempo che incontrava dei soldati.

O meglio, che non li incontrava per caso, come era accaduto nelle settimane addietro.

S'immaginò avrebbe dovuto contenere l'innata conoscenza di certi meccanismi…

Era una donna mica un comandante…

Intuì le voci. Il tono tranquillo…

Entrò nel salottino, un respiro fondo.

Vide André e Cristiano da una parte e quattro militari dall'altra.

Quattro…

Lo sguardo si sgranò reciprocamente.

La stizza ed il risentimento risalirono come lava nel cono d'un vulcano.

S'impose di star zitta, lei, che invece uno dei tre soldati, il caporaletto saltò su, sputando fuori l'accusa…

Lei no, immobile, attese che quello facesse il primo passo, attese di vedere dove sarebbe andato a parare. Se fosse andata come immaginava, l'alterco avrebbe sviato l'attenzione e forse tutto sarebbe stato ricondotto allo scontro nella spiaggia di qualche settimana prima.

"Quello è…" – il dito puntato addosso – "Voi siete…capitano…è quello che ci ha aggredito in spiaggia…diversi giorni fa! Mi ha sfidato!".

Zitta…

Cristiano strinse i pugni.

André, la mascella serrata, la fissò, a chiederle se lo straniero avesse avuto il buon senso di starsene rintanato.

Zitta…

"Caporale Jilas…" – tossicchio l'ufficiale più alto in grado, il Capitano Alois Seghter del Reparto dei Dragoni effettivi a Livorno - "Conosco già questa persona…".

"Ma capitano!" – sibilò quello deciso – "E' quello che…".

"Fate silenzio!" – ringhiò Seghter – "Se non siete cieco debbo dedurre che siete in mala fede ad accusare questa persona! E comunque dovreste avere il buon senso di rivolgervi a _madame_ con maggior rispetto!".

Il tono calcò sull'appellativo come a rimarcare che lui conosceva bene la donna ch'era appena entrata e che schiocchzze non ne avrebbe consentite.

"Capitano!" – s'intestardì l'altro – "Sono sicuro! Siamo tutti sicuri! Ci ha sfidato…".

"Io avrei sfidato voi?!" – chiosò Oscar, il tono inverosimilmente suadente, un passo avanti, il moccioso in braccio – "Mi riterreste capace di sfidarvi?".

La domanda non era retorica.

Oscar davvero non aveva sfidato nessuno e non perché non sarebbe stata capace di farlo.

Ma questo non aveva senso farlo sapere in giro, men che meno a soldati austriaci.

Non l'aveva fatto, erano stati i tre idioti a sfidar lei, immaginandosi d'intimorire l'interlocutore, che sì li aveva sfidati seppur a parole, nel serrato ragionamento che lei aveva opposto per evitare la severa ed inutile punizione a Lu e Rapha.

Quelli avevano opposto una sfida a fil di lama e ne erano usciti sconfitti.

Il balletto sarebbe durato all'infinito che i tre idioti erano davvero ciechi. Di più, accecati alla rabbia…

"Capitano, posso presentavi mia moglie, Madame Françoise Grandier. E questo è nostro figlio, il piccolo Oscar Jibril…" – esordì André guardando sua moglie.

La guardò certo…

Anche se l'abbigliamento era assolutamente inconsueto per una donna, André la vide davvero la sua donna, l'incedere altero e risoluto, l'abbraccio dolce al figlio che, disinteressato alle persone intorno, guardava sua madre, annusando il sentore della guancia, le manine appoggiate sulla faccia, sillabe sciorinate in sequenze sempre più sensate.

Pensò ch'era bella e che fosse un'attrice…

Un mezzo sorriso.

 _Un'ottima attrice!_

"Il Capitano Alois Seghter…" – continuò André rivolgendosi ad Oscar che ricambiò lo sguardo, sorridendo a suo marito e poi al giovane capitano austriaco.

Una bellissima donna che osservava adesso i presenti con sguardo affatto contratto, severo ma comprensivo, come a volerli scusare dell'assoluta mancanza d'educazione e rispetto.

Lo ammise riconoscendo il capitano: "Ci siamo già conosciuti in effetti…".

Anche André rimase sorpreso.

"Sì…" – confermò lo stesso Seghter – "In paese…quando condussi una piccola indagine sui briganti che avevano assaltato le coste…".

Un respiro fondo, il ricordo era sgradevole per tutti.

"Però…devo ammettere…allora avevo compreso che avreste sposato…".

"Le incomprensioni sono state chiarite!" – affondò Oscar decisa – "Sono la moglie di Monsieur Grandier…lo sono sempre stata…il matrimonio non è che un passo per ufficializzare un'unione che però, se converrete con me, esiste già nelle menti e negl'intenti delle persone…".

"Certo…" – balbettò l'austriaco preso in contropiede da tanta risolutezza nel disquisire questioni sentimentali in mezzo a questioni d'ordine e di sicurezza – "Avrete compiuto la scelta per voi più opportuna! Il vostro aspetto ne ha di certo guadagnato…".

L'accenno all'aspetto era la consueta concessione che si riservava ad una donna.

Un tempo Oscar l'avrebbe bollata con sufficienza che lei, ad esser trattata come una donna, non ci aveva mai tenuto. Ora no, ora le faceva davvero comodo. Sviare l'attenzione…

Far passare per fessi i tre idioti.

"Vostra moglie?!" – saltò su infatti uno dei tre idioti – "Questo…".

Il dito puntato addosso…

"Caporale Jilas!" – replicò il Capitano Seghter con maggior stizza nella voce – "Forse non avete compreso…insistete nella vostra accusa!? Debbo dedurre che siete davvero cieco allora!".

Il tono crebbe d'insofferenza…

"Ma…".

"Niente ma…dovreste invece porgere le vostre scuse a madame…non dubito che l'abbiate incontrata…ma da qui ad immaginare che lei abbia sfidato tre soldati e che vi abbia per giunta battuto a duello…insomma…o dunqu state mentendo oppure dovreste ammettere d'aver fatto una pessima figura! Pertanto debbo concludere, al contrario, che tutto ciò non sia mai accaduto…".

Madame Grandier approfittò dell'insperato affondo.

"I vostri soldati non mentono…capitano…" – ammise serafica prestando il destro alla congettura del capitano e, sorprendentemente, fingendo di venire in soccorso dei tre fessi – "Forse la mia intromissione è stata equivocata. Ma ho riconosciuto due studenti…due giovani che stavano scappando…i vostri soldati li inseguivano…avevano già estratto le fruste…mi sono messa in mezzo…volevo comprendere che fosse accaduto…sono stata davvero schiocca!".

"Stavate inseguendo due giovani?" – la stizza dell'ufficiale crebbe, lo sguardo si ficcò ai tre idioti – "Perché?!".

"Il gatto…capitano…il gatto!".

"Ancora con la storia del gatto!" – negò Seghter…

Un altro affondo.

Oscar aveva necessità di conoscere davvero colui che aveva di fronte. I tre idioti erano già stati battezzati ma il Capitano Alois Seghter no e lei doveva comprendere di che pasta fosse fatto.

Di certo era uomo che avrebbe messo la vita al servizio del suo governante, quel Granduca ch'era partito per diventare Imperatore d'Austria e poi quell'altro Granduca, quello che presto avrebbe messo piede sul suolo di Toscana. C'erano state rivolte feroci nei paesi attorno, per via delle tasse che s'erano alzate, per via delle riforme religiose che non tutti approvavano.

Doveva sapere però se anche questo ufficiale avesse stretto un patto con i nobilotti locali, arroganti detentori d'un potere assoluto, oppure se…

"E' ancora colpa mia!" – esordì Oscar severa, stringendosi Jibril addosso e quello gorgheggiò in nome di maman, estasiato.

"Prego?" – sussultò Seghter.

"Ho parlato io ai miei studenti di ciò che accade in Francia. Avventatamente ho narrato che i curati nominati dall'Assemblea vengono osteggiati dal popolo. O meglio da coloro che si professano cristiani discendenti dalla Chiesa ordinaria. Dunque è possibile che questi giovani abbiano interpretato male il mio discorso…devono aver pensato che uno scherzo simile non sarebbe stato grave…ho già spiegato loro che ciascuno ha diritto di professare la propria fede e se non si è d'accordo…ma vederli rincorrere da soldati e frustati…".

Era quanto bastava…

Oscar attese la reazione…

Il fiato sospeso.

Seghter avrebbe potuto annuire semplicemente, accettando così implicitamente il comportamento arrogante dei sottoposti, nel qual caso lei avrebbe compreso che l'altro non avrebbe mosso un dito per scardinare certi meccanismi.

L'irruenza dei soldati sarebbe stata redarguita solo nella misura in cui quelli se l'erano presa con una donna, un insegnante che aveva speso una tesi azzardata con i suoi studenti.

Troppo facile.

Non era questo che voleva…

Voleva sapere se davvero la sorte di due anonimi mocciosi avrebbe avuto pregio d'esser considerata dall'ufficiale.

"Che avete fatto?" – ruggì il Capitano tentando d'addomesticare la voce per non tradire scortesia verso gli ospiti.

Gli occhi ficcati addosso ai tre fessi.

L'occhiataccia parlò molto più di mille parole.

L'occhiataccia mirò nella direzione corretta, sottintendendo le intenzioni e gl'ideali dell'ufficiale.

Quello pareva arrabbiato, per davvero.

"Capitano…il…".

"Caporale Jilas! Se non ricordo male si era detto d'evitare scontri con la gente del posto!".

"Quei due…" – rimbeccò il fesso digrignando rabbia che la questione non volgeva a loro favore. Il capitano pareva adirato davvero e loro ci stavano perdendo la faccia e soprattutto il primato di continuare ad andarsene a zonzo a minacciare a piacimento chiunque avesse incrociato il loro disgraziato cammino – "Quei due hanno offeso un luogo sacro!".

Si contrasse Oscar, a sua memoria non rammentava tale tracotanza da parte di sottoposti.

Sì, un tempo era accaduto anche a lei. Ma lei era una donna, lei era un ufficiale. I soldati non avevano trovato di meglio che sfidare il suo ruolo ed il suo grado mettendoci dentro anche la bieca sfida alla sua femminilità.

O forse davvero avevano visto solo una dannata donna aristocratica contro cui sfogare la rabbia verso tutte le donne aristocratiche.

O forse…

Un'altra considerazione s'ampliò nella testa.

O l'ufficiale non era in grado di tenere la disciplina oppure i tre davvero avevano necessità di non perdere la faccia davanti all'altro e di far intendere al superiore che loro non avevano timore di sfidare l'autorità…

"Uscite!" – l'ordine secco del Capitano Alois Seghter rimbombò nella stanza.

L'ordine di uscire e dunque indirettamente l'ordine di farla finita con l'atteggiamento insolente.

Le direttive date per rapportarsi con la gente del posto erano state chiare ed altrettanto chiaramente erano state disattese.

Jibril sussultò stringendosi a maman che gli strinse la manina accarezzandola per calmare il moccioso.

No, i tre rimasero lì, a muso duro…

Sorprendente! La tracotanza avrebbe prestato il destro per una piccola lezione…

Un respiro fondo, onde evitare di ripetere l'ordine.

Il suono secco dei tacchi, che i tre alla fine compresero, imboccarono l'uscio scortati da Danna Lari che mimava con la bocca smorfiosi rimbrotti senza esser vista.

"Sono spiacente…" – esordì Seghter.

Lo sguardo tradiva nervosismo. L'ordine dato era stato disatteso e lui non ci aveva fatto una gran bella figura, di certo quella d'un ufficiale che non sa tenere a bada le intemperanze dei sottoposti a prescindere ch'essi avessero ragione o torto.

"In fondo la questione si è risolta…" – l'interruppe lei.

Il gesto d'affidare Oscar Jibril ad André.

I gridolini d'entusiasmo del bambino che riconosceva le preziose lenti che suo padre gli stava insegnando in tutti i modi a non toccare. Gli sussurrò un inequivicabile no!

Il moccioso s'immusonì. Iniziava a comprendere che volesse dire no.

Iniziava a sfidare papà per vedere se poteva tirar dritto nel proprio desiderio.

Oscar fece un passo, verso la finestra.

André ebbe un tuffo al cuore mentre l'osservava da dietro, in controluce…

La posa…

Inequivocabile anch'essa. Le mani giunte dietro la schiena, il tono di voce severo…

Gli parve davvero di non esser lì ma…

"Devo dedurre una certa inaffidabilità a seguire gli ordini…" – esordì severa, la mente lontanissima, i sensi concentrati lì, il corpo rigido…

Un respiro fondo, il Capitano Seghter dovette convenire che la deduzione era corretta.

Si sorprese, ma era talmente impegnato a scovare una soluzione al dilemma, che la sorpresa per la chiosa dell'ospite scivolò in secondo piano.

"Sono giunto da pochi mesi in queste terre…non riesco a comprendere quale sia il motivo…ma questi uomini sembrano più interessati…".

"Al proprio tornaconto che non a tener fede alle intenzioni del loro superiore…" – proseguì lei.

Andrè chiuse gli occhi…

Sibilò, no, a labbra strette…

 _Non farlo…_

No, l'intercalare era divenuto davvero freddo.

André intuì che lei stava misurando le parole.

Imbrigliava la rabbia, come non fosse stata lì, ma nella Caserma di Rue de la Chausseé d'Antin e lì nella stanza ci fossero stati i soldatacci della Guardia Metropolitana, con la loro spocchia per i nobili stretta tra i denti, anzi, contro le donne nobili, e le dita che prudevano perché addosso gliele avrebbero messe volentieri a lei, al nuovo comandante. Ma siccome lei era pur sempre un comandante e lei pareva davvero incorruttibile, non avevano trovato di meglio che sfidarla attraverso una muta immobilità di fronte agli ordini.

C'era che allora s'era dovuta adattare lei.

C'era che allora a poco a poco gl'intenti s'erano riuniti.

Oscar aveva compreso la rabbia dei suoi soldati, non tutti forse…

Loro avevano compreso chi fosse lei davvero.

Non tutti forse…

Qui no, qui era tutto diverso.

Qui c'erano soldati corrotti…

La rabbia imbrigliata…

Se ci fosse riuscita avrebbe ottenuto molto più del necessario.

"Ne convengo…" – ammise Seghter affranto – "Mi duole che persino…una…perdonate madame…non fraintendetemi…una donna come voi se ne sia resa conto…".

"Trovo altrettanto lodevole da parte vostra accordarmi questo riconoscimento…spesso gli uomini restano disorientati di fronte ad una donna che s'atteggia a conoscere dei loro affari…".

"Ho già imparato a conoscervi…non mi permetterei mai di ritenere le vostre parole una sorta d'intrusione al mio ruolo…piuttosto avete ben stigmatizzato il comportamento dei miei uomini…".

"E se me lo permettete vorrei darvi un consiglio…" – proseguì lei, decisa.

André davvero si strinse il bambino addosso. Intuì che Oscar aveva scelto chi essere, sempre e comunque…

"Una semplice punizione non servirebbe…" – la anticipò Seghter immerso nella ricerca d'una soluzione. Anche se era rimasto lì, forse attratto dall'insolita dimestichezza dell'altra che non aveva gridato allo scandalo o s'era fatta prendere da isteriche crisi e svenimenti.

La freddezza dell'altra l'attirava…

André chiuse gli occhi, s'immerse nel sentore pulito e morbido di suo figlio.

Il salto dunque si compiva…

L'azzardo…

"Una punizione…" – replicò lei come fosse lì a scegliere le parole più adatte, che Seghter avrebbe potuto offendersi, scatenandole contro la sacrosanta permalosità che scende come un mantello spesso su occhi e mente d'un ufficiale che si sente spodestato dal suo ruolo.

Ma lei aveva saggiato il terreno e sapeva che così non sarebbe accaduto.

"Perdonate…non vorrei essere offensiva od intromettervi nelle vostre decisioni…".

"Vi ascolto…" – sibilò risoluto l'ufficiale. S'era incuriosito. I modi sobri e severi dell'altra avevano guadagnato rispetto e ammirazione.

O forse era solo davvero curiosità.

Un respiro fondo…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo.

 _Bene…_

L'avrebbe lusingato come una donna fa con un uomo.

L'intelligenza non si misura come la lunghezza dei capelli, la prosperità del seno, o…

"Forse allontanarli…" – sentenziò secca, a bassa voce.

L'altro rimase zitto.

Il senso era chiaro…

"Non potrò non punirli!"- chiosò l'ufficiale, esibendo l'ordinario sistema di reazione ad una insubordinazione.

Quanto s'era battuta lei perché all'insubordinazione non fosse seguita sempre e comunque una punizione. Ma spesso una semplice punizione non basta…

"Si…è così che accade…" - ammise tentando d'imbrigliare l'esperienza che mordeva la coscienza – "Ma forse…allentare il legame che hanno con questa terra… per qualche tempo….".

Un respiro fondo…

"Allontanarli!?" – ripetè serio l'altro.

"Punendoli otterreste forse l'effetto d'incattive ulteriormente le loro coscienze e renderle ancora più ostili verso la gente contro cui hanno già dimostrato di volersi accanire disattendendo ordini che voi stesso avete impartito. Se non ho compreso male?!".

Suadente e morbida uscì la considerazione.

Si doveva dosare sapientemente femminile intuizione e maschile senso pratico.

L'altro l'osservò, nello sguardo incredulità di fronte alla chiosa che pareva oltrepassare i limiti imposti dalla consuetudine.

"Sempre se fosse in vostro potere ovviamente…" - fredda, disarmante, puntuale, spietata – "Destinarli ad un altro incarico, in un altro luogo, di vostra scelta…magari meno ambito di questo…vi consentirebbe di ottenere due risultati…punire il loro comportamento ed impedire simili atteggiamenti in futuro…".

Fredda, disarmante, puntuale, spietata…

Allontanare i soldati corrotti avrebbe significato togliere sgherri al servizio di Rini, impedire che quello si fosse servito di altri per esercitare il suo potere, evitare che la gente avesse finito per covare rancore verso il Granduca, che i soldati austriaci rappresentavano di fatto l'autorità del Granduca.

No…

In fondo non le interessava davvero preservare la figura d'un uomo che nemmeno aveva conosciuto, il Granduca…

Ma aveva conosciuto Rini.

Ed era bastato.

E aveva imparato che quando un uomo assaggia il sangue di un altro uomo è difficile che non voglia assaggiarlo ancora.

Gli sarebbe bastato, al barone, scegliere che tipo di vittima essere.

Un bifolco morto di fame che ambisce alle ricchezze del ricco oppure il ricco che difende con le unghie e con i denti quelle stesse ricchezze.

No, non le interessava chi fosse la vittima in quel caso.

Lei non stava con nessuna vittima. E non voleva che nessuno ambisse a diventarlo, che la storia non avrebbe mai avuto fine e ciascuno avrebbe finito per alimentare la propria battaglia.

Se l'era detto spesso ch'era stanca di combattere…

Seghter tentò di mantenersi impassibile.

L'allontanamento avrebbe sostituito la punizione, nulla di eclatante ma il risultato sarebbe stato altrettanto efficace.

Il suono secco dei tacchi, il saluto militare, nemmeno il tempo d'annuire alla proposta.

"Perdonate…davvero…" – riprese Seghter quasi riavendosi e scusandosi per l'insistenza – "C'è un'altra questione…ieri…c'è stato un incendio…".

Fu André a farsi avanti: "Lo sappiamo…ho partecipato con altri a spegnere l'incendio…".

"Lodevole da parte vostra monsieur…ma si stanno cercando i responsabili…".

Il cerchio parve chiudersi all'improvviso…

La tempesta avanzava…

Seghter sussultò, mettendosi di nuovo sull'attenti, lo scatto…

Il respiro mozzato in gola mentre gli occhi si sgranavano.

Oscar davvero, anche lei si stupì…

"Contessina…Scarlett…" – balbettò il Capitano Seghter impietrito come fosse stato davanti al plotone d'esecuzione.

Davvero Oscar intuì uno scarto nella voce dell'altro, una specie d'implosione dei sensi.

Un tuffo al cuore, le parve di rivedere Victor, affabile, severo, intransigente e pratico al tempo stesso, della disarmante particità delle cose ovvie da cui lei s'era sempre distaccata con sufficienza e che invece, adesso, aveva imparato ad amare al di sopra d'ogni valutazione.

"Madame…" – anche Scarlett sgranò gli occhi, improvvisamente catturati dalla presenza dell'ufficiale.

Ingoiò le parole, altre parole.

"Scarlett…benvenuta…".

"Perdonate…passavo da qui…" – la giovane respirò di nuovo a fondo per raccogliere le idee, non si sarebbe aspettata d'incontrare il Capitano Seghter.

Oscar intuì che i due si conoscevano già.

L'ufficiale si rimise a riposo.

"Da quanto tempo…" – balbettò.

"Si…si…certo…" – lo rimproverò Scarlett che pareva avere fretta, si capiva ch'era sulle spine.

Un respiro fondo, una richiesta apparenetemente neutra…

"Madame…prego…volevo chiedervi se sareste venuta a scuola oggi…".

Annuì Oscar: "Certo…".

"Bene…era per…per…per fare un poco di strada assieme…non mi tornano alcune equazioni…ero arrabbiata ieri e volevo venire…ieri sera…".

No, di nuovo il dubbio…

Di certo la Contessina Scarlett Rudolf amava la matematica. S'era persino fatta regalare alcuni testi di matematici che sostenevano l'impossibilità di risolvere equazioni oltre il terzo grado e lei invece avrebbe voluto tentare di risolvere addirittura il quarto.

Ma no, quella storia adesso non c'entrava nulla.

"Allora…io…vado a prepararmi…" – annuì Oscar guardando André.

Quello se n'era rimasto zitto, con le manine di Oscar Jibril che tentavano disperatamente di rubargli le lenti.

Un respiro fondo, davvero, Oscar se ne sarebbe andata e lui avrebbe avuto campo libero per gestire il fuggitivo. Eppure, nelle viscere, intuì il rivoltarsi d'un sottile desiderio che sormontava impetuoso ogni razionale decisione.

Era mattina…

Rammentò che la sera precedente lui era crollato con lei stretta addosso, anche se impegnata a districarsi nella scelta d'aver aiutato quello che ora era evidente fosse uno straniero che fuggiva da chissà dove e da chissà chi.

Seguì la moglie con gli occhi…

"Contessina…vorreste…" – balbettò il Capitano Alois Seghter – "Gradireste essere accompagnate…sapete…di questi tempi…".

"Io e madame accompagnate?!" – digrignò l'altra – "Non se ne parla proprio! Si da il caso che madame sia capace di difendersi molto bene e poi mi ha già insegnato gli affondi e le parate…anch'io me la so cavare…anzi…!".

Ecco, il salto si compiva…

Il cuore sobbalzò mentre il corpo tutto si lanciava nel vuoto, a compiere il tuffo, e i muscoli tutti si ritrovavano sospesi in aria, in balia della spinta verso l'alto e della gravità che attrae giù verso il basso. Forze aggrovigliate ma ciascuna con la sua ben distinta capacità di appropriarsi del corpo e trascinarselo là dove fosse andata quella maggiore.

"Contessina…che avete detto?" – deglutì il Capitano Seghter.

"Quello che ho detto!" – replicò l'altra stizzita.

André andò con lo sguardo a sua moglie. La posta in gioco s'era alzata e adesso lui stava lì, aria di severa sufficienza, a domandare all'altra, muto, come diavolo avrebbe fatto a cavarsi da quell'impiccio, visto che nemmeno cinque minuti prima lo stesso Capitano Seghter aveva convenuto fosse stato impossibile che tre soldati austriaci fossero stati sfidati proprio da lei, Madame Grandier, una donna, madre ed insegnante, e per giunta ne fossero usciti sconfitti.

No, fredda, disarmante, puntuale e spietata…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo e guardò Seghter.

Non disse una parola, bocca contratta, un lampo di rabbia nello sguardo a rammentare a sé stessa la sfida realmente occorsa che lei aveva vinto.

Sorrise lieve…

L'altro rimase lì, basito, comprese che la contessina non diceva schiocchezze. Comprese che le parole dei suoi uomini non erano state solo una scusa. Davvero s'era consumata una sfida tra quella donna e i suoi soldati. Davvero allora quella aveva vinto!?

"Ma voi…" – balbettò.

"Capitano…purtroppo devo tornare ai miei impegni…magari potreste tornare a trovarci in un'altra occasione. Discuteremo della Francia e se vi farà piacere anche di fioretti…sapete…la mia prima spada veniva proprio dall'Italia…me la regalò mio padre quando avevo solo sei anni. E un'altra era stata donata a mio marito…".

L'ovvio ha il potere di sorprendere sempre.

 _Perché raccontare menzogne?_

Davvero se lo chiese André.

 _Quale storia avrebbe potuto mai essere più sorprendente ed inverosimile della realtà stessa!?_

"Vostro padre…" – chiocciò l'ufficiale.

"E se lo gradirete…mi farà piacere scambiare qualche stoccata con voi! Sapete…con la nascita di mio figlio le mie attitudini si sono…arrugginite!? Si dice così? E mi piacerebbe mettermi alla prova…".

 _Dio…_

André ascoltò le parole.

Se non fosse stato per Jibril, lì in braccio….

E per quel dannato straniero…

E per la Contessina Scarlett e i tre soldatacci e il Capitano Seghter…

Rifulgeva Madame Françoise Grandier della bellezza fredda e pungente d'un tempo, mescolata alla morbida risolutezza indotta dal grandiosità della maternità, fulgida e dolorosa fino a spaccare il cuore, intensa fino a togliere il respiro.

Lo scatto dei tacchi…

Seghter prese commiato, seppur gli occhi rimasero incollati a quelli della contessina che però era rimasta sulle sue, a tal punto da pretendere d'esser lei ad occuparsi del piccolo Jibril.

Per consentire a madame di prepararsi…

O forse per evitare di'intrattenersi con l'ufficiale con cui ovviamente si scusò del rifiuto irruento alla compagnia ed alla scorta, ma lei ci teneva a non apparire una ragazzina debole.

 _Tutt'altro! -_ Seghter davvero ammise ch'era così.

"Portalo pure a Donna Lari…" – Madame Grandier impose all'altra di consegnare il bambino alla custode, che però quella era fuori, a far da guardia ai tre fessi che non si fossero permessi d'andare a zonzo per il cortile e la casa…

Scarlett s'avviò, Jibril in braccio, le manine intente ad accarezzare i fiorellini di stoffa che ornavano il concio della ragazzina.

No, in effetti la matematica non c'entrava nulla…

La Contessina Scarlett Rudolf convenne di disattendere alla richiesta di madame.

Lo sguardo corse alle scale, i piedi presero a salire, inoltrandosi nel piano superiore, dove comunque sapeva essere la stanzetta del moccioso. Chissà se…

Batteva forte il cuore, veloce tanto quanto quello del moccioso che balbettava sillabe e la baciava in viso, che quella la conosceva da quando era nato.

"Stai buono!" – l'apostrofò Scarlett – "Chissà se…".

Scrutarono gli occhi, la sensazione d'essere sulla strada giusta, che lei conosceva madame e ne era certa che madame…

No, la matematica non c'entrava nulla…

Se lo disse Madame Grandier mentre s'infilava la giacca e poi guanti…

Sussultò ritrovandosi le mani di André che la fermavano appoggiandosi sulle dita ancora nude.

Uno scambio rapido…

"Mi farò aiutare da Hornett…quell'inglese sarà entusiasta di nascondere un ribelle…" – sussurrò piano abbraccaindola da dietro.

"Dove?" – chiese lei secca.

"Alla Casaccia! Gli farò avere pane e carne…".

"Sarà solo…è ferito…".

"Andrò su tutti i giorni…" – proseguì mentre le dita sfilavano la camicia dai calzoni.

"André devo…Scarlett mi aspetta…" – contestò lei mentre un poco tentò di divincolarsi ma le dita l'avevano già raggiunta.

Nella testa di André c'era lei adesso, come l'aveva solo intuita, allora, quando si amavano solo da lontano.

La sequenza di consigli secchi all'ufficiale austriaco gli erano parsi davvero ordini.

Dio, così si stava scoprendo, lei stava giocando con il fuoco.

Avrebbe dovuto rimproverarla…

Avrebbe dovuto ricondurla ad un atteggiamento meno irruento e deciso…

Avrebbe dovuto dirle che Bouillé era vivo.

Avrebbe dovuto spiegarle che quel giovane lupo…

 _No…_

 _Al diavolo…_

Tentò di sguasciar via Oscar.

Lui la tenne lì, voltandola, insinuando le mani sotto la camicia a vezzeggiare la schiena…

Era terribilmente affascinante lei e lui era libero di amarla e ogni volta che se lo rammentava, perché proprio non c'era abituato, era davvero come fosse stata la prima volta.

"La contessina starà per qualche minuto con nostro figlio…i soldati non metteranno piede in casa…" – sussurrò André.

Sottinteso…

C'è un poco di tempo…

"André…aspetta!?" – un poco stizzita mentre le carezze lusingavano i sensi, impedivano di restare lucidi.

"Ieri sera sono stato scortese!" – affondò lui, la bocca lì, nell'incavo del collo – "L'avevo intuto che tu…che tu avresti voluto…".

 _Dannazione…_

Una cosa era desiderarlo!

Una cosa era sentirsi scoperta a desiderarlo.

Per quanto fosse accaduto sempre più spesso ormai, frustava i sensi sentirselo sbattere in faccia. No lei non riusciva ad ammattere d'esser vista così!

"Aspetta!" – contestò tentando di voltarsi, le mani contro le spalle.

"No…non aspetto…sono stato scortese e vorrei rimediare…".

"Adesso!?" – stranita.

"Adesso!" – deciso, la strinse sollevandola, un volteggio, un passo.

Intuì che lei non si opponeva, o forse l'opposizione era debole e facilmente frantumabile, il corpo s'ammansiva chiudendosi sul proprio a farsi piccolo, a lasciarsi sollevare e trascinare giù, sul letto ancora disfatto, freddo ma accogliente.

La baciò André, la bocca lì, nell'incavo, a sollecitare la resa…

"Ma…io…non sei…arrabbiato?" – contestò, che le pareva assurdo che a lui fosse venuto in testa di scordarsi di tutto e di tutti e di chiedere di lei…

"Sono arrabbiato si…non te ne sei resa conto?!".

"Cosa!?".

"Non fare finta di nulla…ti sei scontrata con quei soldati…l'ho capito…e quindi o ti sei presa gioco di quell'ufficiale o davvero hai azzardato nel proporgli di allontanarli…in ogni caso ti stai esponendo…sono arrabbiato sì e ti amo…e…".

Morse piano il collo, le dita schiusero la camicia, infilandosi, sollevando il respiro…

"Mi vien da pensare che avesse davvero avuto ragione Alain…a fare quel che ha fatto!".

"Di che stai parlando?".

Sembrava farneticare André…

"Mi raccontò d'esser stato costretto a legarti al letto per tenerli lì, per evitare che tu ti cacciassi nei guai!".

"André…non…".

Una mano sulla bocca…

"Ssshhh…basta…non costringermi o davvero lo farò…per tenerti qui…".

Silenzio…

La bocca chiusa piano, morsa e ripresa…

Il vezzo di tirarsi una coperta addosso…

Scarlett prese a salire. Di cercare la comare non aveva nessuna intenzione.

Doveva sapere…

Gli occhi presero a guardare intorno, riconobbe la stanzetta del bambino. L'avrebbe lasciato lì per controllare.

Rammentava, quando aveva abitato in quella casa, pochi mesi da che i suoi genitori erano stati in Austria e avevano lasciato lei e Joseph alle cure di madame, che c'erano due torri nell'edificio.

Una torre…

S'infilò nella stanza, mise Oscar Jibril nel lettino e quello subito da seduto si ritirò su voltandosi là dove la mente gli diceva esser rimasto lo sconosciuto. Siccome non riusciva a scorgerlo prese a ondeggiare e a saltaricchiare su e giù, canticchiando e sillabando…

Scarlett gli sorrise: "Sei allegro oggi! Aspettami qui…devo…".

Un guizzo…

Le braccine tese verso l'angolo, gli occhioni spalancati avevano scorto l'ombra.

Scarlett si voltò, un guizzo, Oscar Jibril perse la presa e si ritrovò seduto affossato nel lettino.

Cacciò uno strilletto di contentezza che chissà perché cadere giù ed ascoltare il tonfo sordo del sederino sul materasso morbido lo divertiva…

Un guizzo…

La mano sulla bocca, Scarlett si ritrovò schiacciata e chiusa da braccia sconosciute che l'avvolsero trascianandola giù.

"State zitta!" – sibilato addosso.

L'altra rimase lì, impietrita, occhi sgranati, cacciata a terra e chiusa che quasi sarebbe soffocata.

La faccia addosso, il fiato, la barbaccia incolta dell'altro…

Gli occhi chiari e limpidi per essere un avversario.

"Non – parlate!".

Negò Scarlett, tentando di respirare.

Un rapido respiro…

Era dalla sera prima…

Chiuse gli occhi mentre lui entrava piano…

Il corpo inarcato e teso e poi scosso dall'ondeggiare pieno e lento, a tormentare e poi recidere i pensieri…

Gemito agognato, strappato al respiro sospeso…

"Vorrei che tu fossi sempre mia, così…".

"Sono…" – implose il respiro, chiusa, perduta, mentre cadeva giù, nel vuoto dei sensi, dentro di lui, colmata da sé e lui, assieme…

Il salto…

Il vuoto…

La tempesta…

"Tua…"…

La tempesta s'avvicinava lentamente, come le nuvole prendono a correre su, negli strati più alti del cielo e poi scendono sospinte dal vento per ingarbugliare i tralci delle viti, spazzare via i manti di spighe giovani, levigare, istante dopo istante, persino le pietre più severe e dure.

La tempesta s'annunciava dunque…

Il giovane sollevò piano la mano, fissò l'altra, disprezzo misto a rabbia e dolore, a ghermire il fianco.

"Chi siete?" – chiese Scarlett, seppur senza apparente timore.

Nessuna risposta, il respiro greve…

Una smorfia di dolore…

"Chi siete? Che fate qui…".

"Troppo curiosa!" – digrignò l'altro sollevandosi un poco per riprendere una posizione che ristorasse dallo scherno della ferita.

"Ditemi chi siete!" – insistette Scarlett tirandosi indietro senza allontanarsi però…

Intuiva rabbia ma non pericolo.

Rimase sugli occhi che si erano richiusi.

"Rouge…" – bisbigliò il giovane – "Rouge Delacroix…".

Assurdo che quello si fidasse. Sollevò gli occhi verso l'altra…

"Rouge…" - sussurrò piano lei ripetendo il nome.

L'altro tenne gli occhi addosso alla giovane, in attesa, come a dire…

Ve l'ho detto chi sono…

"Scarlett…Scarlett Rudolf…" – balbettò l'altra, istntivamente, senza timore.

"Rudolf…il conte…" – il disprezzo nel nome ripetuto e conosciuto.

"E' mio padre…".

Sputò l'altro, in segno di disprezzo.

"Che c'è?" – l'interrogò Scarlett, indietreggiando stavolta.

"La figlia d'un conte! Che razza di casa è questa!".

"Non so come ci siate finito in questa casa!" – s'impuntò caparbia – "Ma il vostro disprezzo è fuori luogo. Queste persone vi stanno aiutando…".

"E voi che ne sapete? Vi hanno detto…".

"Nessuno m'ha detto nulla…ci arrivo da sola a capire certe cose…chi siete!?".

"Non deve importarvi…".

Negazione e disprezzo…

Scarlett si tirò su mettendosi contro il lettino di Oscar Jibril. Si prese il bambino in braccio.

"Non vorrete uscire!" – la fermò l'altro seppur con la voce.

"Si…non lascio il bambino qui!".

"Se avessi voluto avrei potuto fargli del male molto prima…" – biascicò Rouge accasciandosi contro il muro e prendendo a tossire.

"Se foste stato in grado di far del male a qualcuno dubito che madame e monsieur v'avrebbero accolto…lasciandovi libero di girare e finire qui dentro! Evidentemente si fidano di voi…ma voi…che avete? Siete ferito?".

"Andatevene! Non vi riguarda!" – gridò quello prendendo a tossire che quasi l'altra fece un balzo.

"Posso…".

"Siete testarda dunque! Dell'arrogante testardaggine dei nobili che pensano di poter fare e disfare tutto a piacimento! Vi ho detto che la questione non vi riguarda. Se ci tenete a voi stessa uscite!".

"Sentite…" – il respiro trattenuto, Jibril stretto addosso – "Io lo so chi siete!".

Rouge Delacroix squadrò l'altra…

"Intendo…so ch'eravate voi che Padre Erasmo ha cercato di far fuggire…con la storia del gatto!".

 _Dannazione…_

"Lo so perch'ero in chiesa e c'erano i soldati e sicuramente _la storia del gatto_ era per evitare che i soldati trovassero voi…".

"Sai troppo…e parli troppo!" – digrignò l'altro, l'abbandono del voi a riprova che la smania cresceva e non c'era più tempo per convenevoli.

La mano si mosse al coccio di vetro…

Scarlett si strinse Jibril addosso…

Lo scatto della porta…

Il passo…

André entrò, severo fissò la giovane ed il figlio e poi lo sconosciuto, poco più dietro.

"Dovevi portare Jibril a Donna Lari…" – il rimprovero uscì secco.

"Perdonate…l'ho vista ch'era fuori…insomma…mi pareva stesse tenendo a bada i soldati forse perché non dovevano entrare in casa o girare attorno…ho temuto di distrarla portandole il bambino, così ho riportato Jibril in camera. Non volevo disobbedire…".

"Va bene…però ora esci…".

S'avvicinò André.

Scarlett si scusò di nuovo: "Signore…perdonate…" – mugugnò avviandosi verso la porta.

"Non parlare con nessuno…" – abbozzò André quasi cinico, senza cedere ad altre spiegazioni. L'ordine impartito senza il consueto tono affabile.

Scarlett sussultò, si sorprese, non ci aveva parlato spesso con monsieur ma rammentava la sua estrema gentilezza nei pochi scambi.

"No…" – ammise un poco dispiaciuta – "Certo…".

Prese ad uscire, voltandosi solo un istante per osservare lo straniero che se n'era tornato nel cono d'ombra della stanza.

La porta si chiuse. André s'avvicinò al lettino. Oscar Jibril tese le braccia e lui gli accarezzò la testa senza prenderlo in braccio.

"Siete stati stupidi!" – affondò secco voltandosi verso Rouge Delacroix.

Non c'erano altri nella stanza. Il figlio era troppo piccolo per comprendere.

Un rantolo d'insofferenza: "Non potevamo fare altro…".

"Questo era da vedere! Avete rischiato di lasciare quella gente senza una casa…comunque sia…gli altri?" – lo chiese André fissando il bambino, secco.

"Quando sono stato ferito, ho detto loro di fuggire…se mi fossero rimasti appresso avrebbero catturato me e loro…e dopo…".

"Avete incontrato mia moglie!" – l'affondo cinico ma anche di compatimento.

"Non l'ho fatto con intenzione…" – sputò l'altro – "Non avevo nemmeno capito ch'era una donna…non sapevo…anche se…adesso…".

"Non m'interessano i commenti su mia moglie…lei deve restare fuori da questa storia! Non dovrà mai sapere…".

Batteva nelle viscere l'orgasmo.

Si sentiva sporco André, ad aver desiderato d'averla così, un fuggiasco in casa, soldati alla porta e lui lì…

Fare l'amore con lei, sperando che lei non si sarebbe resa conto…

Ammise che Oscar aveva un intuito troppo fine.

Ammise che sarebbe stato difficile fingere d'amare amando ancor più intensamente di sempre.

La rivide, negl'istanti in cui dialogava con l'ufficiale austriaco.

Fredda e severa, come un tempo, domande asciutte, scarne, poche, per orientare le decisioni dell'altro.

Togliere di mezzo i soldati corrotti per togliere appoggi a Rini.

Davvero nemmeno lui ci aveva mai pensato.

Dunque lei aveva anticipato i tempi.

Inspiegabilmente però adesso aveva paura.

Non erano più soli, non avevano più l'appoggio del rango e dei titoli e dei sovrani.

Non erano più nessuno. Anzi forse erano addirittura peggio, che dovevano retare invisibili così come era accaduto fino ad allora.

Un respiro fondo. Rouge Delacroix tentò d'alzarsi: "E fate bene! Una donna così la terrei stretta e chiusa a chiave anch'io!".

"Non dire idiozie!".

"Non fraintendetemi! Intendo dire ch'è parecchio perspicace…sarà difficile nasconderle…".

"Non c'è nulla da nascondere…" – André prese in braccio Jibril e quello ringraziò con un gorgheggio entusiasta – "Resteremo ai patti iniziali. Abbiamo avuto la sorte d'incontrarci. Non mi è costato nulla aiutarvi e resta inteso che non parlerò di voi a nessuno! In cambio farete ciò che vi ho chiesto…".

Un sorrisetto da parte del giovane lupo…

Quindi la tempesta piano piano s'addensava negli strati più alti dell'aria…

Borbottii lontani, odore di pioggia, frusciare di foglie strappate dai rami…

Illuso chi avesse creduto di riuscire a fermarla…

 _§§§_

Un passo indietro…

Il colore non tornava, non s'addiceva alla carnagione della ninfa.

Il pennello tra i denti, Joria andava avanti e indietro insoddisfatta della resa della tonalità.

Poca luce o forse troppa…

Intuì lo schiocco del chiavistello, forse con la mente più che con l'udito. Non ci fece caso, proseguì nella meditazione del dipinto.

Udì lo schiocco della porta che stavolta si chiudeva…

Poi le fu chiaro.

Ascoltò la mano grande e tiepida appoggiarsi alla nuca scoperta e poi scendere giù, infilarsi tra vestito e schiena…

Un brivido…

Non diede retta all'impulso di voltarsi.

La mano rimase lì, tiepida e ferma, poi sgusciò fuori, le dita presero a sbottonare i bottoncini del corsetto e a sciogliere il fiocco del grembiule indossato per non sporcare i vestiti.

Silenzio…

Tentò di non cedere. Il suo impegno di artista non ammetteva distrazione.

Gliel'aveva detto e ripetuto mille volte a Sir Joseph Hornett ma quello si divertiva ad escogitare mille sistemi per aggirare il divieto.

Stizzita scostò la mano dal costato.

Zitta…

L'altro non mollò la presa. La mano tornò su alla nuca e stavolta a farne le spese furono le forcine e lo spillone sistemati per annodare i riccioli e tenerli a bada.

"Sei tornato…" – sibilò alla fine a labbra strette rivelando finta indifferenza. Tanto lo sapeva che l'altro ci godeva a quella messinscena.

Gli occhi di lato intuirono il rapido disfarsi dell'immancabile sigaro a pelo delle labbra.

Le cadde davvero la tavolozza dalle mani quando la presa si fece più solida.

L'abbraccio, si ritrovò il viso dell'inglese addosso.

"Ti sono mancato?".

Faccia a faccia…

Sir Joseph Hornett la fissava adesso, scontrosa e stizzita quanto sarebbe bastato a far intendere che l'interruzione non era gradita, anche se l'altro era stato via diversi giorni e lei non poteva ammettere così, spudoratamente, ch'era stata in pensiero, e non poteva cadergli ai piedi lì e dirgli che nemmeno lei sapeva quante volte s'era affacciata ad ogni rumore che proveniva giù dalla via, per vedere s'era lui che tornava…

Dannato inglese…

C'era riuscito alla fine a rendersi indispensabile.

Labbra strette…

Dissenso garbato…

"Non ti aspettavo!" – obiettò Joria, il pennello finalmente stretto tra le dita, la mano piantata sulla spalla dell'altro, il corpo inarcato per distanziarsi ma lo sguardo lì, fisso agli occhi dell'inglese che la guardava e pareva la stesse spogliando con gli occhi.

"Lo immagino…" – convenne lui, ammettendo ch'effettivamente erano trascorse diverse settimane dall'ultima volta ch'erano stati insieme. Viveva lì adesso Sir Jospeh Hornett, in quella casa, ma con la nuova navicella da caricare e governare e portare a zonzo per i porti a sud e a nord di Livourne, il tempo di restarsene in ozio nella casa di Madame Artemisia de La Tour si riduceva.

I patti iniziali dunque, concessione di fedeltà assoluta in cambio di libertà assoluta, parevano diventare ogni giorno più stringenti e soffocanti, che l'inglese pur ammendo di amare la contessa aveva altresì ammesso d'amare ancora molto la propria libertà, l'istinto che l'avrebbe portato un giorno in un porto ed il giorno successivo nell'arcipelago di fronte…

Insomma…

Donna Artemisia de la Tour se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione. La fedeltà a lei non sarebbe passata dalla fedeltà al luogo ed agli spazi ed ai tempi. Ciascuno avrebbe vissuto i propri.

La questione avrebbe anche potuto rappresentare un problema, dunque…

Che lei non l'aspettasse davvero…

"Lasciami…ti sporcherò con il colore!" – farfugliò Joria.

"Non sia mai! Tu sei questo colore…e quell'altro…tu odori d'olio di lino e lazzulite frantumata…tu…".

La spinse indietro, un passo, un altro passo…

Si ritrovarono il tavolino delle essenze alle spalle.

"Così cadrà tutto!".

"E sia…".

La sollevò un poco, le mani a scostare le stoffe dei grembiuli.

L'appoggiò sul tavolino, i vasetti scansati, alcuni si schiantarono a terra.

"Joseph…".

"Vorrei rimediare…".

"Non…è giorno!".

Troppe scuse…

L'altro lo voleva davvero vedere se lei non lo stesse aspettando.

Rapido si scostò lasciandola lì…

"Non sia mai!" – ridacchiò estasiato correndo a chiudere gli scuri della porta finestra. Il buio scese nella stanzetta. Il secondo giro di chiave…_ "Che il giorno abbia l'indecenza di sfidare la tua attesa!".

Era giorno, le pareti si tinsero dell'ondeggiante e giallognola consistenza dell'olio di lino che riluceva dall'ampolla trasparente, posizionata sopra il fornelletto acceso a stemperare il medium per imprimere le velature.

La fiamma s'appiattì al passaggio rapido dell'inglese.

L'olio pure tremò, sollecitato dai gesti decisi per fare un poco di spazio…

Joria trattenne il respiro.

Era già accaduto…

Eppure…

Quando ci pensava si dava della stupida che uno come Sir Joseph Hornett una donna non l'avrebbe attesa che per pochi istanti, giusto il tempo che quella si fosse levata i vestiti, sciorinando qualche smorfietta di convenzione…

Invece lei era ancora lì, ad opporgli ogni volta una sorta ridicola sconvenienza…

Che l'altro, ogni volta, l'accoglieva con raffinata ironia, vezzeggiandola, mai sollevando il pietoso velo del ridicolo.

Poi con la storia della nuova barca, i tempi davvero s'ampliavano…

Diavolo d'un inglese…

Nelle settimane vuote Donna Artemisia de La Tour aveva avuto modo d'immaginarsi chissà quali incontri l'altro avrebbe potuto concedersi quando scendeva a terra e lei lì a tenersi stretta la sua dannata vergogna, il suo dannato ricordo d'un marito che rammentava con affetto ma nulla più oltre questo.

Pareva l'avesse fatto apposta quell'altro a prendersi la barca e a mettersi a commerciare sulla costa, così per rimarcare che lui l'amava ma non avrebbe mai infierito, ammettendo d'amare al tempo stesso la libertà.

Hornett prese a guardarla e lei un poco si spaventò ch'erano finiti a terra.

Joria immobile, pareva un agnello sacrificale.

"Non guardarmi…" – balbettò.

Sorrise Sir Joseph Hornett.

"Farò di meglio…".

"Cosa…".

"Rimedierò all'incresciosa attesa a cui t'ho costretta…".

"Ma non sono arrabbiata…" – si schernì l'altra che non ci credeva nemmeno lei.

Provò a ritrarsi, un poco colpita dalle dita calde dell'uomo che avevano preso a saggiare la consistenza del ventre scoperto adesso.

Una mano scivolò al piede destro scalzando la ciabattina e poi scorrendo alla calza e facendola scorrere giù. Lentamente la spogliava e lei immobile, le braccia stese lungo il corpo si dava della stupida che con un uomo c'era già stata ma non era mai accaduto così.

Ogni volta l'altro aggrediva un frammento di certezza per sbriciolarlo e spazzarlo via, dannatamente esperto lui e lei davvero una stupida.

Anche l'altro piede fu libero.

Le mani condussero le gambe sottili a finire adagiate sulle spalle dell'inglese in ginocchio davanti a sé. Ancora più vicina a sé…

L'incavo del ginocchio ben sistemato sui muscoli…

Trasalì, che diavolo voleva…

Le mani scivolarono sulle gambe…

"Non…".

La guardò Joseph davvero e Joria prese a farfugliare che sarebbe stato indecente…

Nemmeno il tempo di puntare le mani a terra per spingersi indietro e indietreggiare…

Le dita scivolarono piano nella carne…

Un sorriso dolce…

"Sei una bugiarda!" – sussurrò piano l'inglese.

"Non…" – si sarebbe messa piangere Joria che non capiva – "Non…".

"Non è vero che non mi stavi aspettando…".

Era buio nella stanzetta, l'aria carica dei pigmenti frantumati mescolati a olio e uovo, essenze diluenti e fredde, e l'avanzare suadente delle dita che accarezzavano il sesso quasi a comporre una sorta di melodia silenziosa.

Il respiro s'innalzò e Joria fu costretta a scostare lo sguardo a chiudere gli occhi a stringersi a sé nell'istante in cui l'altro l'aveva fissata e poi era sceso a baciare piano il ventre un poco contratto, la pelle morbida e scossa da vaque contrazioni di paura.

Il respiro s'era infranto contro l'incedere chiuso e morbido delle labbra che accarezzavano la carne, incidendo sorprendenti ed involontarie contrazioni capaci di scuotere le viscere ed innalzare il desiderio.

"Non…".

Ad ogni debole negazione si opponevano intese carezze, tocchi lievi ed intensi…

Senza voce…

Il corpo s'aprì piano e si schiuse piano.

Nessuna parola, nessun commento…

Nulla se non l'intenso incedere che fluiva dall'uno all'altra…

Lieve resistenza appena contratta…

Il bacio intenso corruppe l'ultima ritrosia…

Dentro…

Intensamente…

Senza scampo…

Dentro…

Mentre il corpo vibrava piano, contraendosi immobile, e lui si permise solo d'osservarla lei, l'amante, che diventava nuovamente amata, e sbocciava piano, nell'incedere della nuova stagione.

Fuori era giorno inoltrato però…

L'illusione di fermare una tempesta…

L'amore è davvero come un grande salto, una tempesta di vento…

Bussarono alla porta…

I corpi erano lì, distesi, uniti, molli, abbandonati.

Bussarono ancora.

D'istinto Joria si riebbe, abbracciò Joseph: "Non andare…non…".

"Potrebbe essere per te…" – respirò piano l'altro, la testa appoggiata al petto mentre le dita disegnavano cerchi a racchiudere la morbida consistenza del seno.

Uno scatto, il ginocchio puntato a terra…

Una mano passata tra i capelli e i calzoni riassetati a dovere.

Nel pertugio della porta, Sir Hornett ricevette il messaggio.

"Monsieur Grandier vi manda questo…".

Annuì Sir Hornett richiudendo la porta e facendosi verso la fioca fonte di luce. Un bigliettino, poche righe, la carta stropicciata ed avvicinata alla fiamma che arse in un istante il messaggio.

Un sorrisetto…

"S'è deciso finalmente quel dannato bastardo!".

"Che sta accadendo…" – chiese Joria ch'era rimasta lì, seduta, stravolta…

"Niente…devo andare…".

"Ma di già?".

"Oh non preoccuparti! Farò in fretta…".

"Speravo avremmo pranzato assieme…" – la voce tremava, Joria si strinse il vestito addosso.

L'inglese s'inginocchiò aiutandola a chiudere qualche bottoncino sulla schiena e lisciando un poco le pieghe del grembiule. L'altra sapeva di olio e di trementina, sorprendente miscuglio di pelle umida e sudore…

"Non mi piace pranzare a casa ma cenare sì!" – precisò Hornett stampandole un bacio sulla fronte – "Una bella cena è quel che m'aspetto…e dopo…".

L'altra arrossì, non c'era niente da fare…

"Appunto vedi che sei molto perspicace!" – rise l'inglese aiutandola a rialzarsi.

Un piede sulla porta…

L'altra gli corse dietro, nella testa l'idea che tutto sarebbe potuto finire in un istante.

"Non andartene!" – gridò prendendolo per un braccio.

"Non me ne vado…devo solo…" – uno sbuffo, Hornett si voltò, guardò l'altra, comprese che Joria non si riferiva a quel momento.

"Non me ne vado! Dico davvero! Non sarai mica gelosa?!".

"No!" – stizzita e punta nell'orgoglio.

"Bene…non amo le donne gelose! Ma io sono così…e non smetterò mai di combattere…".

"Dovresti combattere per me adesso!".

"Si…ma ho fatto una promessa…".

"A chi?".

"Non ha importanza! Tornerò questa sera e poi me ne andrò di nuovo e poi tornerò di nuovo…sempre…non ti lascio…".

Parole intense, scontate forse, Joria si strinse il vestito addosso, gli occhi alla porta chiusa, il brivido, anche s'era giorno inoltrato, il tremito indotto dal senso di vuoto e d'abbandono che sgorga nello stesso istante in cui finalmente il corpo si sente colmo ed intensamente vivo.

Vuoto e pieno…

Il salto s'era compiuto.

Il corpo s'era impresso, plasmato su quello dell'altro…

E se l'altro se ne fosse andato?

E se poi non fosse tornato?

E se non fosse stato sincero?

 _§§§_

"Come vi sentite?".

L'inglese si curò che il corpo del giovane si fosse adagiato a terra in modo dolce.

Gli era stato detto della ferita, della fuga, dell'incendio, che qualcosa sapeva già per averlo sentito in giro, altro non gl'interessava. Il fatto che fosse stato preso di mira il magazzino d'un aguzzino gli era bastato per tirar fuori dai guai uno di quelli ch'era stato così pazzo d'azzardarsi a farlo.

L'accordo che legava Sir Joseph Hornett e Monsieur André Grandier - commerci sicuri ad un prezzo ragionevole così da guadagnarci tutti e in cambio occhi e orecchie aperti che l'inglese avrebbe tenuto a bada il porto e le vie di mare - adesso s'arricchiva d'un nuovo tassello.

Qualsiasi francese si fosse azzardato a metter piede sul suolo del Granducato…

Monsieur André Grandier l'avrebbe saputo all'istante o comunque nel ragionevole lasso di tempo per prendere provvedimenti e…

Mentre lo sconosciuto che diceva di chiamarsi Rouge Delacroix, nome tanto improbabile quanto falso, avrebbe raccolto notizie e visto che da giovane lupo aveva voglia di razziare qualche gregge, avrebbe sapientemente seminato zizzania per le vie di terra.

Meglio scegliere le greggi dei tiranni…

"Meglio…".

Rouge Delacroix si guardò attorno. La casa era disabitata ma si capiva che anime ce n'erano vissute fino a poco tempo prima. Tavoli e sedie riposti con cura, pareti tinteggiate ed appena ombreggiate dall'umido che trasudava dai freddi muri di pietra.

"Che posto è questo?".

"Lo chiamano la Casaccia…a quanto ne so…è abbastanza sicuro…" – chiosò Hornett cavando fuori dalle sacche alcuni stracci, quattro bottiglie e due garritte di metallo.

I topi la facevano da padroni da quelle parti, meglio esser sicuri che le scorte non venissero razziate nel giro d'un ora.

"Resterete qui quanto servirà a rimettervi in sesto…" – spiegò l'inglese.

"Siete generosi…" – il tono di cinica sufficienza…

"E voi degl'incoscenti!" – l'apostrofò Hornett – "Monsieur Grandier non è stato prodigo di spiegazioni ma persino un bambino sarebbe arrivato a comprendere che avete azzardato troppo!".

"Non sarete uno di quelli che preferisce la diplomazia al fuoco!?".

"Dipende! Se serve la prima la preferisco! Al secondo ci arrivo se è proprio necessario! Non m'interessa disquisire sui sistemi per ottenere un risultato. Mi preme che a quel risultato ci si arrivi senza far danni verso chi non c'entra nulla!".

Silenzio…

"S'è fatto tardi…tenete il fuoco basso…non garantisco che da queste parti non ci passerà nessun altro…".

"Sta bene…vi chiedo di ringraziare da parte mia Monsieur Grandier…".

"Lo farò! Ma il miglior ringraziamento sarà quello di non fare di testa vostra e di consultarlo prima…".

Silenzio…

Il respiro stanco dell'altro…

"Perché lo fate?" – chiese Delacroix, quasi a voler tener lì l'altro.

Tra poco si sarebbe ritrovato solo, in mezzo alla foresta. C'era abituato ma la sequenza d'incontri sorprendenti aveva sorprendentemente minato il rugginoso disprezzo verso tutti coloro che abitavano in mezzo ai cristiani.

E soprattutto verso coloro ch'erano proprietari di terre, bestiame, case…

La fuga continua aveva inasprito l'anima, la cinica raffigurazione della realtà senza scampo aveva indurito gl'intenti.

Sir Joseph Hornett rimase un istante sulla porta. Gli occhi guardarono in alto, verso il cielo che si chiudeva, tinto a poco a poco di buio fresco e pungente. Incuteva timore in effetti quel buio un poco freddo e vuoto e il cuore ebbe un tuffo, s'immaginò che la paura del vuoto e della solitudine lui l'aveva appena colmata, colmando di sé il corpo d'una donna che aveva sentito essere sua, lieve ed intensa.

S'accese il sigaro…

Una boccata calda e profumata…

Una dannazione incomprensibile…

Il pensiero, sempre lo stesso…

S'immaginò che Joria non avrebbe mai compreso…

"Avete conosciuto sua moglie? La moglie di Monsieur Grandier?" – chiese al giovane.

"Si…".

"I loro figli?".

"Figli? Ne ho visto uno…è piccolo…".

Sorrise Sir Hornett: "Ne hanno due…".

Si domandò perché stesse raccontando all'altro ciò che sapeva, che avrebbe potuto essere pericoloso.

Magari no, non era all'altro che lui lo stava raccontando, bensì a sé stesso.

Avrebbe voluto farglielo capire dannazione quale fosse la posta in gioco e che sì, i magazzini dei tiranni vanno fatti a pezzi ma non rischiando di bruciarci dentro anche la povera gente.

E voleva farglielo capire che la dannazione che si sarebbe portato nel cuore per aver mancato nei confronti del piccolo Martin e poi verso quella donna che aveva lasciato trascinare giù nell'Inferno della sentina marcia de Le Comte Vert…

Insomma…

"Ne hanno adottato un altro, quello più grande. Non sanno nemeno s'è figlio d'una puttana di strada o di chissà chi! Per loro è un bambino e basta. Loro sono così…non guardano in faccia a nessuno se c'è da…lei…lei sarebbe capace di qualcunque gesto pur di aiutare…insomma…non venitemi a far prediche sul fuoco o sulla diplomazia! Quelli sanno cos'è il fuoco e sanno cos'è la diplomazia…e se vi hanno tirato fuori da guai è perché sanno il fatto loro. Siamo tutti dalla stessa parte. Ma vi avverto col fuoco si rischia davvero di bruciarsi…".

Silenzio…

La porta si chiuse.

La tempesta dunque prendeva a montare…

 _§§§_

La tempesta…

Può giungere in un istante…

Oppure lentamente, magari con l'andatura guardinga d'un cavallino che s'inerpicava su per la collina, attraverso la pineta odorosa, la stessa che Sir Joseph Hornett aveva attraversato solo la sera precedente.

La tempesta può tingersi di mille sfumature, mille carnagioni, mille bocche rosse o rosate…

Non è possibile stabilire quale sarebbe giunta…

Perché era possibile stabilire perché lei fosse lì e perché il cuore aveva preso ad accanirsi su di sé e sull'altro dal giorno precedente.

Perché da quando l'aveva visto non era stata in grado di toglierselo dalla testa!?

Le lezioni del giorno prima e del giorno prima ancora e poi di quella giornata…

I calcoli…

La rabbia per l'iniziale fallimento e poi il sollievo per aver scoperto l'arcano, la misteriosa e granitica sequenza che l'aveva portata alla soluzione.

Tutto il giorno…

No, sulle equazioni, il sorriso sprezzante ed un poco sofferente…

E poi sul testo di storia…

Il nome improbabile aveva aleggiato come una spada…

 _Rouge e Scarlett…_

Il tuffo al cuore, i muscoli avevano deciso d'arrivare fin lì. Perché l'altro poteva essere lì…

La volontà può tutto.

Non c'è nulla di prestabilito, di scontato.

Solo chi è infinitamente cinico può immaginarsi che tutto sia già deciso.

Fa comodo sia così. Perché se sbagli a decidere, la colpa non è la tua ma del destino.

No, la colpa era la sua, di quell'altro…

La colpa…

Lei non aveva stabilito d'esser là, quel pomeriggio, alla chiesetta grigia, Padre Erasmo ch'era uscito per impedire ai soldati d'entrare e perlustrare l'esiguo spazio, Lu e Rapha ch'erano riusciti a trovare un gatto e l'avevano ficcato a forza nel tabernacolo e quello aveva preso a miagolare disperato e i due mocciosi allora avevano liberato la bestiola, pigliandosi la colpa del misfatto, e s'erano lasciati inseguire dai soldatacci e lei allora l'aveva visto, quel giovane, sgusciare via dalla porticina della chiesetta…

Dunque non aveva stabilito lei di lasciar entrare quell'altro nella propria vita.

Semmai quella d'entrare nella vita di qualcuno potesse esser appellata colpa.

 _Rouge e Scarlett…_

Se lo chiese mentre scendeva da cavallo, cielo tinto d'un tramonto rosso, imperlato di scintille bianche ed ovattate, frustino in mano, mantello scostato leggermente e occhi fissi alla Casaccia, chiusa, le persiane sprangate.

Perché era arrivata fino lassù?

L'altro era scomparso.

L'aveva incrociato nella casa di madame e monsieur. Forse era ferito…

Nessuno aveva più detto una parola su di lui e lei non aveva chiesto nulla a nessuno ma aveva immaginato che s'era ferito da qualche parte si sarebbe nascosto o sarebbe stato stato nascosto.

Girò attorno alla casa.

Tutto immerso nel silenzio, solo il cuore batteva, piano però, d'una fulgida ed inaspettata calma, sospesa tra il desiderio di rivedere l'altro e timorosa di non trovarlo e dunque non rivederlo più.

Ingarbugliata tra la smania di parlarci ed il dubbio di non aver nulla da dirgli, che lei davvero non lo sapeva perch'era finita lassù, a cercare l'altro.

 _Rouge e Scalett…_

Che assurdità!

La tempesta arriva…

Piano piano…

Crescendo di concerto d'archi…

Gli occhi sgranati, i passi indietreggiarono, la polvere sollevata dal mantello…

Non aveva portato armi con sé.

 _Stupida…_

Madame gliel'aveva insegnato ad usare la spada, solo un poco però, che prima c'erano la storia ed il latino…

Anche il greco sì.

Mai si sarebbe immaginata Scarlett Rudolf di ritrovare nei propri studi l'appiglio al proprio stupore.

Che prima di presentarsi gli stranieri sbucati da dietro l'angolo avevano pensato bene di cavar fuori le lame e piantarglie addosso, circondandola e l'altra non era più riuscita a fare un passo.

"Ma guarda che bella ninfetta!" – esordio sinistro.

Sguardo sgranato…

Tentò di comprendere chi fossero.

Imbruniva…

Cornacchie sgraziate tagliarono il silenzio rimbeccandosi chissà quale macabra preda.

Aghi di luce fredda via via scomparvero inghiottiti dall'oscura pineta che ostruiva la vista giù verso il mare.

Una punta prese a scostare il lembo del mantello.

Scarlett tentò d'arretrare, si ritrovò un'altra punta piantata nella schiena, fu costretta a star ferma.

Il cuore pulsava più forte, la punta proseguì l'ispezione…

Comprese…

"Non ho armi con me!" – digrignò per risparmiar tempo.

"E chi ti dice che c'interessi?!" – ribattè uno di quelli sperzzante – "Anche se le avessi credi che potresti usarle contro di noi!? Magari vogliamo solo vedere come sei fatta! E' da un pezzo che non vedo una fanciulla! E tu mi sembri proprio a posto!".

Eloquio pungente…

"Lasciatemi andare…".

"Dove mademoiselle? Si sta facendo buio…arrivare fin quassù…chissà per quale ragione…vi converrà restare per la notte! Magari a farci compagnia!".

Risatine…

Le lame presero ad allontanarsi...

Come il gatto solleva la zampa per liberare il topolino, illudendolo di concedere una via di fuga.

S'illuse il topolino, il cuore batteva impazzito…

Inevitabile cadere nella trappola calma e satanica del gatto.

Stavolta furono gambe e piedi a mettersi in mezzo, minando l'equilibrio, e braccia a spingerla e riprenderla e grida e risa e strattoni e fischi.

Un pertugio…

A qualcosa era servito allenarsi…

Gli occhi l'imboccarono d'istinto, il mantello trattenuto e trascinato indietro. Ci provò Scarlett a mollare un ceffone all'avversario anche se il sangue era finito al cervello e la paura aveva preso il sopravvento.

Era stata stupida…

Preso in contropiede l'altro incassò il colpo, indietreggiò finendo in ginocchio.

Prese a massaggiarsi la guancia saggiando la tenuta della mascella.

"Niente male per essere una mocciosa!".

Si alzò, veloce…

Ricambiò, veloce, un colpo più lieve, mentre i due compari ridevano…

L'altra barcollò stranita…

Si ritrovò afferrata, sollevata e tenuta stretta mentre la testa ronzava e i sensi si dileguavano.

Tutto s'ammorbidiva, la terra sotto i piedi, la vista, l'udito…

"Portala dentro!" – udì chiaro e provò in un ultimo istintivo barlume di ribellione a scansare gli avversari ch'erano troppi e troppo agguerriti.

Nulla da fare…

Percepì i sorprendenti nomi con cui quelli s'appellarono mentre ridevano e si davano manate sulle spalle.

Era buio ormai…

Credette davvero d'esser finita chissà dove mentre in bocca s'allargava il sapido sapore del sangue, il labbro intuito gonfio, tagliato, le braccia strette e trattenute ma tanto non avrebbe avuto modo e forza di scappare.

Che aveva fatto…

"Siete degli animali!".

L'ultimo affondo…

Quella voce la conosceva…

Che stupida ch'era stata!

 _§§§_

 _Stupida…_

Lo pensò davvero Oscar quando, ormai buio, si ritrovò alla porta due domestici di casa Rudolf, la faccia bianca per la corsa a chiedere se per caso la Contessina Scarlett fosse lì, magari s'era dimenticata del tempo che scorreva e s'era scordata di rientrare.

No, Oscar aveva lasciato la scuola due ore prima. L'altra l'aveva vista allontanarsi in sella al suo baio, fiera e ritta, ora che aveva finalmente ricevuto il permesso dal padre di recarsi da sola alla scuola. Il fratellino lo riportavano i domestici e quello era già a casa da un pezzo.

Il tempo di tornare allo sguardo di André e quello annuì ch'era impossibile immaginare che l'altra fosse a zonzo per caso, ch'era buio, e Scarlett non era mocciosa così avventata.

André aveva avvertito Oscar che Scarlett aveva conosciuto Rouge…

"Ha provato a chiedermi chi fosse…" – masticò Oscar, passandosi una mano tra i capelli mentre s'agganciava il mantello e comprendeva il senso della richiesta di Scarlett: "Le ho detto ch'era un viandante…".

"Allora forse non ti ha creduto…" – ammise André che sarebbe voluto uscire ma per lui sarebbe stato impossibile essere d'aiuto.

Strinse i pugni, la vista compromessa bruciava gl'intenti.

"Pensi sia salita fin lassù?" – le domandò, l'altra s'aggiustava la spada al fianco – "Credi che l'abbia compreso?".

"Non lo so ma non è tornata. E l'unico posto abbastanza lontano da giustificare quest'assenza è proprio la Casaccia. Non mi resta che provare lì…".

"Lui è là, non posso mandare nessuno con te. Rischiamo che lo trovino. Aspetta almeno che avverta Hornett…".

"C'impiegheremmo troppo…".

Severa lo guardò, accarezzando il volto.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere altro ma non c'era tempo.

L'aveva intuito…

E André a sua volta l'accarezzò piano.

Avrebbe voluto dirle che stava accadendo ma non poteva, non voleva. Lei era viva e viveva ogni giorno, compiendo ogni giorno un equivocabile salto nel vento e nella follia dell'amarsi senza tempo. Né quello passato, né quello futuro.

Si ritrovò ad essere egoista, profondamente.

S'immaginò che avrebbe potuto difenderla meglio se lei non avesse saputo e se lei avesse potuto vivere libera, così come era giusto che fosse.

Se lo chiese, lei, per tutto il tragitto, cos'altro potesse esserci, che l'aveva ascoltato André e le era parso davvero così diverso. Lui l'aveva lasciata andare a cercare Scarlett, un tiepico invito ad attendere l'inglese, che prò non c'era tempo e dunque lei era partita lo stesso, da sola.

Dunque come se André avesse già ammesso che nulla le sarebbe potuto accadere.

Se lo chiese cos'altro potesse esserci dietro quella storia, per tutto il tragitto, finchè non arrivò su. Era notte, il manto di stelle pulsava sgranandosi in collane infuocate e brillanti.

Non arrivò subito vicino alla casa, le redini del cavallo assicurate ad un albero poco distante.

Non erano passati che tre giorni da quando il giovane Rouge Delacroix era stato accompagnato alla Casaccia da Sir Joseph Hornett.

Anche la scelta dell'inglese ad Oscar era sembrata ovvia ma sorprendentemente rapida.

Nessuna spiegazione, solo un misero bigliettino che André aveva scritto in fretta. Poche righe…

Difficile immaginare che un accordo di tale portata, che comprendeva la fuga d'un personaggio che ogni ora che trascorreva appariva in tutto e per tutto essere un ribelle, potesse essere stata pianificata così in fretta.

I passi portarono ad avvicinarsi. Era buio, il manto di foglie scricchiolava sotto i piedi, il rumore pareva espandersi…

Ombre alle spalle, intuì figure che sbucavano e la circondavano.

"Chi…".

L'estrasse la spada, rapida, scivolando di lato quando l'avversario puntò a colpirla al fianco, che l'altro si ritrovò ad affondare nel vuoto.

Riprese lo scatto della lama, incise il riverbero dell'acciaio, lo scintillio del contatto s'elevò contorcendosi ed obbligando l'altro a mollare la presa.

Un grido, un altro affondo, un'altra lama schivata appena…

Doveva comprendere chi fossero e quanti fossero. La casa pareva solidamente chiusa, sprangata, eppure quelli parevano fossero lì a far la guardia, per impedirle d'avvicinarsi.

I mesi d'immobilità presero a mordere i muscoli. Pareva un'eternità che non aveva preso in mano una spada. Dovette cambiare strategia rapidamente. Entrare in casa, accertarsi che lo straniero fosse dentro, allora avrebbe intuito che quelli erano i suoi compagni…

Un altro affondo, i movimenti rallentati dal buio.

Cerchi concentrici la circondavano.

Erano quattro…

Era possibile…

Tentò, azzardò…

"Sono qui per il vostro compagno, Rouge Delacroix!" – gridò tentando d'allontanarsi per dar modo a quelli di comprendere. I gesti rallentarono davvero, le ombre avversarie s'immobilizzarono distratte dal nome, mantenendosi all'erta.

Intuì dunque ch'erano quattro…

"Chi siete?" – digrignò una delle ombre.

"Sarebbe buona regola foste voi a dire chi siete!" – puntualizzò lei più per prender tempo che per innervosire i quattro.

I quattro divennero cinque. Davvero l'uscio si aprì e il quinto compagno, già conosciuto s'affacciò.

"Fermatevi!".

S'impetrirono davvero i quattro di fuori, neri come la notte, occhi sgranati…

"Questa…" – abbozzò uno dei quattro.

"Si…è lei…la donna che mi ha aiutato a nascondermi…questa casa appartiene al marito…lo sapete chi è!".

Fu lei a sorprendersi in quell'istante. Davvero il cuore sobbalzò, incapace di comprendere il senso delle parole, la spada s'abbassò, il polso doleva, la testa sì aveva preso ad incespicare tra congetture e strani riferimenti.

"Sto cercando una giovane…" – sibilò che aveva comunque fretta – "E' qui?".

"Si…" – rispose Rouge Delacroix dall'uscio della casa.

I passi veloci scansarono le ombre di cui ormai non aveva più timore.

Entrò…

Si diede della stupida per non aver tenuto separate le persone, per aver permesso a Scarlett d'imbattersi in quella gente.

Scarlett era ancora una bambina. Eppure aveva stabilito di arrivare fino lassù, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualosa o di qualcuno.

I giovani si scansarono, mugugnarono strani epiteti, ancora lì a chiedersi se davvero quella con cui avevano appena incrociato la spada fosse davvero una donna.

Gli occhi la cercarono, la stanza a mala pena illuminata dal chiarore fioco del camino.

"E là…" – annuì Rouge indicando l'angolo della stanza.

"Dove…".

Era là Scarlett Rudolf, a terra, adagiata sul pagliericcio. Pareva dormisse…

Il mantello scostato…

Il cuore trafitto…

"Che è accaduto?" – lo chiese avvicinandosi, viso al viso, l'altra stava lì, a terra, occhi chiusi – "Che le avete fatto?" – gridò accostandosi al viso perché l'altra non rispondeva.

"Niente!" – sibilò Rouge Delacrox – "Questi idioti si sono voluti divertire ma l'hanno solo spaventata e quella s'è messa a correre e a tirar ceffoni. Pensavamo sarebbe scesa giù a gridare ai quattro venti chi c'era nella casa e…",

"Ed era proprio necessario ridurla così? Il suo viso? L'avete…" - Oscar si rialzò: "L'avete picchiata! Siete pazzi!".

"Non sono pazzi, sono degli animali!" – sputò Delacroix fulminando con lo sguardo i quattro compari che adesso stavano muti sull'uscio a constatare l'evidente sproporzione di mezzi e le conseguenze della loro arroganza.

"Portatemi dell'acqua!" – ordinò – "Subito!".

Ci mise un po' a tamponare il gonfiore.

"La stanno cercando tutti!" – digrignò – "Siete animali e siete pazzi! Quando tornerà conciata così non avrete scampo e se anche qualcuno avesse avuto idea di aiutarvi non troverete più nessuno dalla vostra parte. E' solo una bambina!".

"Cazz…questa bambina come dite voi m'ha mollato un bel ceffone!" – protestò uno quasi a giustificare l'acredine.

"Si…e chi gliel'ha detto di venire a ficcare il naso fin quassù!?" – incalzò l'altro.

Questa era davvero una bella domanda. Così come era davvero buio per scendere.

Oscar doveva comprendere e sarebbe stato necessario trascorrere la notte lì.

André avrebbe compreso, gli altri non si sa.

Non aveva tempo d'immaginarsi lo strazio dei genitori al pensiero che la figlia fosse fuori, in mezzo al nulla della boscaglia che conduceva alle colline sopra il paese.

Si sarebbe assunta la responsabilità anche di questo…

L'aveva trovata ma l'altra s'era slogata una caviglia e così s'erano dirette alla Casaccia e avevano trascorso la notte lì.

Chissà se Scarlett avrebbe avvallato tutte quelle menzogne.

La guardò, inginocchiata. Se la tirò un po' su, chiudendola in un abbraccio e quella aprì gli occhi.

"Madame…siete voi?!".

"Non temere…sei al sicuro…".

Le scostò i capelli e quella si rannicchiò esausta ed insonnolita.

"Oh, lo so…nessuno mi avrebbe fatto del male. Perché lui è qui e mi ha aiutato…" – borbottò prima di lasciar scorrere uno sbadiglio e riaddormentarsi.

 _Lui…_

 _Lui chi?_

"Aspetta…" – tentò di scuoterla Oscar – "Ascolta…Scarlett…adesso non possiamo tornare a casa…è troppo buio…lo faremo domattina all'alba…ma…tu…dovresti…ecco dovresti tacere su ciò che hai visto…".

Annuì l'altra ad occhi chiusi: "Ma certo! Per chi mi avete preso? Non lo dirò a nessuno che ho incontrato i miei personaggi preferiti!".

"Cosa!?".

"Ma si…stiamo studiando le tragedie greche…" – proseguì Scarlett occhi chiusi e sorriso abbozzato – "Loro sono tutti qui!".

Scarlett sprofondò nel sonno, rannicchiata addosso al corpo di madame che per parte sua tentò di comprendere.

I quattro avevano richiuso l'uscio ed erano tornati a sedersi accanto al camino, riponendo armi e arroganza.

"Mi chiamo _Prometeo Visi…" –_ esordì uno dei quattro – "Sono il fratello di Lu Visi…".

"Lu…sei il fratello di Lu…" – balbettò Oscar.

"Io sono _Oreste Senesi_ …è sono il fratello maggiore di Rapha…".

Incredibile ripetere ancora i nomi…

"Il mio nome è _Sosifane_ …ma per quel che mi riguarda questo è tutto ciò che posso rivelare…".

"Ma…".

" _Aiace_ …Aiace e basta…anche per me…" – concluse l'ultimo cavandosi il cappellaccio dalla testa.

 _Prometeo…_

 _Oreste…_

 _Sosifane…_

 _Aiace…_

 _Rouge…_

"Chi siete?" – lo chiese intuendo una sorta di segreto sodalizio, l'assurdità dei nomi alla pari di quello del primo fuggiasco.

"Siamo compagni…questo dovrebbe bastarvi…".

"Chi è il vostro capo?".

I quattro rimasero zitti. Gli occhi tutti indistintamente si voltarono verso Rouge Delacroix.

"Sono io…sono il nipote di Padre Erasmo Severi…".

Era in ginocchio Oscar, a terra, si ritrovò seduta, davvero trafitta dalla sequela di rivelazioni.

"Dunque…Padre Erasmo…voleva far fuggire…".

"Me!" – ammise Rouge.

"E…l'incendio?!".

Silenzio…

"Che fate qui…qui in Toscana!?" – contestazione inevitabile.

Una smorfia…

Il patto era chiaro…

"Che facciamo?!" – replicò Rouge Delacroix in tono cinico – "Combattiamo i tiranni! Siamo ribelli che combattono i tiranni!".

240


	60. Le roi e la reine

Ringrazio tutti i lettori vecchi e nuovi da ogni parte del mondo!

Grazie a chi continuerà a leggere gli aggiornamenti della storia che torneranno con l'avvento dell'anno nuovo.

Auguro a tutti, lettori vecchi e nuovi, un felice Natale, che abbiano in animo di festeggiare o godersi semplicemente giorni di serenità e silenzio.

E auguro un inizio d'anno altrettanto lieve e solare. Un anno di vittorie qualunque saranno le battaglie che ciascuno dovrà affrontare!

Lascio a commento musicale la bella Perfect (Ed Sheeran) nella versione cantata con Andrea Bocelli.

Mi pare si addica alla storia tutta!

Anna Lisa

 _ **Le Roi e la Reine**_

 _Perché…_

 _Perché adesso?_

Perché non aveva stabilito di restare in Francia, disattendere il volere del padre, accettare la punizione dei sovrani, ritrovarsi in una prigione fatta di sbarre di ferro e regole evanescenti d'un destino scontato, piuttosto che lì, in una sperduta casupola della campagna toscana, in compagnia d'una contessina nobile e di cinque giovani ribelli…

 _Ribelli…_

 _Dio…_

 _Ribelli!_

 _Quelli avevano tutta l'aria d'essere tanto arroganti quanto smarriti!_

 _Si è ciò che si sceglie di essere…_

 _No…_

 _Hai scelto ogni tassello della tua vita!_

Forse perchè i sovrani, in nome dell'antica fedeltà del casato dei Jarjayes alla famiglia reale, e pur d'evitare di privarsi d'un sostegno indispensabile, avrebbero alla fine di gran lunga espresso dissenso ad una sentenza di morte.

In cambio avrebbero accettato di comminare un esilio, esemplare punizione ad espiare tradimento e colpa e scandalo, e tale da risaltare dunque quella magnanimità che, spontanea e sincera, sarebbe diventata solido cappio, impossibile da scansare, una sorta di filo doppio che avrebbe legato per sempre la sua famiglia e lei stessa al destino dei sovrani.

Neppure un briciolo d'insana ribellione…

Dunque la condanna sarebbe stata espiata in Francia, in qualche sperduto paesello, Arras forse, oppure ancora altrove, che proprio da Arras veniva l'odiato pungolo della monarchia francese, quell'avvocato di provincia, Maximilien Robespierre, ormai troppo famoso e famigerato, e allora non sarebbe stato opportuno che un nobile traditore graziato da re fosse finito a vivere nello stesso luogo che aveva dato i natali a colui che il re aveva preso ad osteggiare con tutta l'anima e la coscienza.

 _André ti avrebbe seguito…_

 _Forse saresti giunta a guarigione, dato che, alla fine, forse non eri nemmeno malata._

 _Avresti ammesso d'amarlo davvero…_

 _Magari avresti faticato un po' a nascondere la tresca, a tenere lontano le malelingue, ma alla fine la tua vita si sarebbe risolta così._

 _Prigionia di consuetudini e quotidiano abbandono._

 _Fare l'amore senza paura, svegliarsi al mattino in una comoda casa, lontano dagli occhi del mondo, al sicuro dalla Storia che cambia, dai tuoi stessi colpi di testa, imbrigliati e sedati a dovere, soffocati che forse saresti divenuta pazza._

 _Folle d'incapacità d'esistere davvero…_

 _Qui, qui invece…_

In quella notte, al chiarore della luna opaca, nella Casaccia disabitata…

Tutto prese a risalire in superficie, e prese forma, impossibile d'acquietare, imbrigliare…

Tutto prese a sciogliersi…

 _André è divenuto padrone di terre, d'una casa, d'una barca…_

 _André è divenuto padrone d'un destino che si è scelto oltre te, oltre ciò ch'eravate stati, oltre ciò che siete diventati._

Si è ciò che si sceglie di essere.

André aveva scelto dunque, e lei, a poco a poco, aveva iniziato a comprendere lo scopo, l'intento poi non così tanto celato.

André era divenuto, senza profferire una parola, una sorta di mentore d'un gruppo di sbandati…

 _Ribelli..._

André non aveva rivelato…

 _Ammetti lo smacco!_

 _Ti ha usata!_

 _Oh, dolcemente si, ma ti ha sedotto, ti ha condotto attraverso usuali gesti, lì dove in fondo anche tu saresti voluta essere…_

 _Vigliacco…_

L'epiteto sibilato e stretto tra i denti, col cuore che sobbalzò al ricordo di quella mattina, lui che l'abbracciava, il gesto di stringerla e prendenderla ed averla, dolcemente, come sempre, e con foga, una mano sulla bocca che il tremito sarebbe potuto giungere a troppe orecchie.

Stavolta però la rabbia risalì talmente suadente e leggera e fonda…

 _Dio…_

 _Perché allora t'avrebbe permesso di finire lì?_

 _Perché, se non voleva farti sapere nulla, non ti ha impedito…_

La risposta era lì, era lei.

Lei si sarebbe insospettita se lui avesse alzato troppe barricate, se non le avesse consentito quella libertà ch'era sempre stata sua e che non era mai stata il consenso d'un marito ma il diritto acquisito da sé in quanto persona, in quanto donna e forse in quanto soldato, tutto ciò ch'era sempre stata per André.

Persona, donna, soldato…

Allora davvero si sarebbe insospettita.

Il fuoco venne ravvivato.

Il silenzio calato sugl'improvvisati ospiti si spezzò alla spiegazione secca…

"Siamo risaliti da sud, attraverso le contrade papali…" – esordì Rouge Delacroix – "Dovevo incontrare mio zio, Padre Erasmo Severi, per stabilire il da farsi. Quel giorno…non so perché i soldati fossero arrivati fin lì…".

"Forse perché come voi tanti altri stanno entrando nel Granducato e i soldati sono stati incaricati di scovarli…".

La replica, altrettanto secca e logica, indusse disappunto e disprezzo, capace d'ammutolire gli ospiti.

Oscar fissò le lingue di fuoco.

Il tarlo nella testa…

 _Dannazione…_

"Il magazzino…" – chiese piano, che il tempo era poco e non era bene girar troppo attorno alla questione.

"Dovevamo dare una lezione a quell'idota di Rini!" – saltò su Aiace – "Lo sanno persino ad Assisi come tratta la povera gente!".

"Lo sappiamo anche noi e anche noi stiamo cercando di muoverci…" – chiosò Oscar severa.

"Si…" – annuì Rouge fissando l'altra, altrettanto asciutto.

L'affermazione impietrì…

Come facevano quelli a sapere delle questioni che legavano il barone tiranno alla famiglia di André Grandier!?

"Che cosa sapete?" – s'impuntò lei, fredda.

Dirompente…

"Vostro marito…".

"André?".

Annuì Delacroix.

Oscar sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

"Lo conosciete già dunque?" – diretta.

Annuì di nuovo l'altro…

Gelo, davvero…

"Da quando?".

"Da un mese…circa…".

Oscar andò con gli occhi al viso sereno di Scarlett che dormiva adesso rannicchiata sul pagliericcio a terra. Il corpo disteso, orizzontale, pareva essersi istintivamente fatto contro quello del giovane Delacroix. Non si sfioravano eppure anche l'altro, Rouge Delacroix, stava lì, fisso, mezzo disteso per tenere a bada la strozzatura della ferita.

Pareva a suo agio, per nulla impensierito dalla vicinanza.

"Dove l'avete…conosciuto?" – la gola chiusa, l'aria uscì a malapena.

I cinque si guardarono perplessi.

Intuirono che quell'uomo, Monsieur André Grandier, quello che avevano incrociato, chiamato al volo da Padre Erasmo Severi quel pomeriggio quando un paio di paesani trafelati erano arrivati dal paese alla chiesetta ad avvertire che da Livorno era stato spedito un drappello di dragoni austriaci a perlustrare le campagne e i soldati sarebbe stati prossimi a piombare addosso ai cinque, oppure, peggio ancora, avrebbero sicuramente tagliato le vie e i sentieri che dalla costa risalivano verso i monti, intrappolandoli nel dannato borgo…

A cavarli dall'impiccio immediato ci avevano pensato Lu e Rapha con quella dannnata storia del gatto nel tabernacolo…

Ma poi…

Poi le vie s'erano sorprendentemente aperte, silenziosi ordini erano stati impartiti, forse proprio da quell'uomo e loro cinque se n'erano risaliti su, sulle colline, inoltrandosi nella boscaglia più fitta, ritrovandosi liberi di muoversi eppure invisibili, come il vento giunge inaspettato, sul calar della sera e soffia e non lo si può catturare che tutte le strade gli sono aperte e libere…

La consegna del silenzio era stata imposta e quell'uomo se n'era stato zitto.

E dunque non aveva detto nulla neppure a quella donna, quella ch'era la moglie dunque, quella che stava lì, di fronte a loro, dato che quella lo stava domandando a loro come loro ed il marito si fossero conosciuti.

Mormorii di disappunto...

Li prevenne quella donna, che quella donna aveva ormai imparato a conoscere il proprio marito, e quella donna sapeva evidentemente il fatto suo.

La spiegazione era tutta lì.

"V'ha detto di non dirmi nulla!?" – insinuò.

E quelli zitti, non affermarono e nemmeno negarono.

Dunque questo era accaduto.

"Non possiamo parlare, né con voi né con altri. Questo vostro marito lo sa…ci ha solo detto di starcene zitti. Ci aiuterà ma meno gente c'è in giro che sa della nostra presenza e meglio è!".

"Io non sono…gente qualsiasi!" – l'apostrofò Oscar, il giovane lupo saccente, quasi trafiggendolo, che però la rabbia non era evidentemente rivolta a quello, bensì all'unico assente di cui adesso lei, Oscar, la moglie, prendeva ad intuire la strategia impastata d'un sapiente silenzio fatto d'un abbraccio fermo e d'una mano sulla bocca, mentre c'era che anche lui s'era davvero perduto, si, mentre l'amava, anche lui, quasi che nemmeno lui avrebbe voluto che nessuno dei due fosse tornato troppo presto alla realtà, almeno nell'istante del respiro trafitto.

Gli altri, tutti, la ricambiarono, sguardo altrettanto truce, a testimoniare che da loro lei non avrebbe cavato più nulla.

Il patto tra i cinque e Monsieur André Grandier era molto più ampio e riguardava anche quella donna.

I cinque l'avevano intuito ma s'erano attenuti alla richiesta del marito.

Tenere occhi e orecchie aperti.

Lui li avrebbe nascosti dai soldati austriaci e loro avrebbe riferito di qualsiasi spostamento di stranieri francesi sul suolo toscano.

Silenzio su tutto.

La posta in gioco era troppo alta.

Un respiro fondo. Oscar ammise che se la sarebbe dovuta vedere con André. In fondo era lui quello che aveva stabilito le regole e non era il caso di mettersi a fare isteriche polemiche sulle ragioni.

"Sta bene…che volevate fare?".

"Ve l'abbiamo detto! Stanare i tiranni!".

"Stanare i tiranni mandando a fuoco le case dei contadini?!" – cinica – "S'è così siete davvero più pericolosi di quello che date a vedere!".

"Che ne sapete voi di che significa combattere i tiranni?!".

"Siete voi che non capite! Dovreste smetterla di usare questi termini da tragedia greca e guardare in faccia la realtà!".

"Che intendete?".

"Quelli che voi chiamate tiranni potrebbero in un istante diventare vittime dei vostri colpi di testa sconsiderati! Se attaccati in questo modo potrebbero davvero chiedere aiuto e i governanti farebbero arrivare in questi luoghi molti più soldati del drappello che vi da la caccia! Dunque ho compreso che sarebbero stati Lu e Rapha a salvarvi…" – fissò Rouge Delacroix – "E anche loro hanno confermato che molti soldati si fanno corrompere proprio da Rini e si mettono al suo servizio…in questo modo non farete altro che fornire a quell'uomo molti più sgherri di quelli che finora ha avuto a disposizione! E la situazione non farà altro che peggiorare!".

Nessuna replica…

Il ragionamento filava, i cinque intuirono la terra divenire mobile e sdrucciolevole sotto i piedi…

Combattere per un verso e creare più danni dei guai che si sarebbe voluti rimediare.

"Siete brava a comprendere certi meccanismi!" – sentenziò Delacroix piccato e cinico – "E sareste altrettanto brava da dirci che dovremmo fare allora noi!? Lasciare che quello e gli altri tiranni continuino a far di testa loro? Le leggi del Granduca non bastano…anzi…quelli se ne fanno beffe e le usano a piacimento per opprimere i disgraziati! E di là dal confine non va meglio! Quel Sant'uomo del Papa…pure lui si crede re e la povera gente suoi sudditi…anche lui s'atteggia a tiranno…".

"I tiranni possono essere di tante specie…nobili o religiosi…ne ho conosciuti di entrambe le risme…" – sospirò Oscar – "La questione è evitare che un tiranno diventi e s'atteggi a vittima!".

"Che?! Un tiranno è un tiranno!" – digrignarono quelli – "Non ci piace giocare con le parole!".

"Nemmeno a me!" - a bruciapelo, lo sguardo sereno, quasi di compassione, calato dall'alto addosso agli altri – "Conoscete _il sistema della lepre e del fagiano!_?" –

"Ci state prendendo in giro? Che intendete?".

"E' semplice…bruciare un magazzino…rubare carichi interi di armi o grano o chissà quali altre mercanzie…i tiranni come li chiamate voi finirebbero per diventare vittime…e quelli che i tiranni opprimono resterebbero sempre oppressi…resterebbero sempre ultimi…".

Muti, i cinque s'immobilizzarono ad ascoltare l'altra che pareva stesse raccontando una storia per calmare gli animi e cullare il sonno.

"Un sacco di farina…un otre di olio…una botte di vino…un contadino sollevato dal peso dell'oppressione…una volta contro un tiranno, una volta contro un altro…uno per volta…se lo farete per uno lo farete per tutti. Se sottrarrete un sacco di farina non se ne accorgerà nessuno, non subito almeno…con un sacco si potranno aiutare tre o quattro famiglie…con un otre d'olio altrettanti…sarà molto più faticoso…".

"E pericoloso dannazione!" – l'interruppe uno dei quattro, quello più rugginoso di altri.

Una testa calda…

Oscar sorrise tra sé e sé. Ne aveva conosciuti parecchi così tra i Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi.

 _Volevano tutto e subito…_

"Ovviamente!" – ammise – "Faticoso e pericoloso e di resa quasi nulla!".

"E allora?" – come a dire…

 _Che razza di strategia sarebbe!?_

"In questo modo nessuno s'accorgerà di quanto sta accadendo. Certo i rischi saranno i medesimi che se i sacchi fossero dieci o venti. Ma un sacco o al più due si possono sottrarre in fretta, in un tempo che difficilmente porterà via un'ora al massimo. E in questo modo imparerete anche a conoscere queste terre. I boschi e le pinete e i faggeti. Dove oggi c'è un campo di grano domani potrebbe essersi una distesa di terra arata in cui non ci si potrà nascondere. E poi i boschi…ci sono ulivi selvatici dov'è possibile davvero nascondersi…i tronchi sono quasi caverne…così come saprete di certo delle caldere più o meno sotterranee dove scorre acqua tiepida e pulita. Dov'è possibile entrare da un fronte e sbucare dal versante opposto. Imparerete a scomparire nel folto delle foreste o nel fondo di un granaio! E le persone quelle che contano…saranno quelle che dovranno imparare a fidarsi di voi…e a non aver timore di voi perché saranno loro che vi difenderanno…più di quanto potrebbe fare mio marito o io stessa! I tiranni…quelli non cambieranno mai…".

"State dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze! Le persone che contano! E chi sarebbero?" – digrignò Aiace, era lui il più rugginoso e maldisposto.

Il più ostico da convincere.

Gli altri no, parevano essersi ammorbiditi.

"Non certo quelle che voi chiamate _vittime_! Ciascuno di noi potrebbe esserlo…persino io o il più ricco sulla faccia della terra! No, le persone che contano sono gli ultimi!".

"Gli ultimi! E come faremmo a…".

"Riconoscerli?!" – subdola e cinica – "Starà o voi imparare a riconoscerli!".

"Troppo faticoso!" – ammise Delacroix – "Correre tutti questi rischi per un solo sacco di farina! Per…".

"Per riconoscere chi ha davvero la necessità d'essere aiutato!? Sarà così che potrete davvero essere utili e cambattere i vostri tiranni! Se dovessero scovarvi sarebbe semplice disfarsi del maltolto quando ancora più semplice distribuirlo in fretta a chi ne ha necessità, agli ultimi appunto, quelli che davvero sapranno proteggervi! Nulla vi sarà trovato addosso! Che invece…un intero carico di fucili o di grano sarebbe più difficile da nascondere e da…".

"Ricettare?!" – sputò Delacroix livido.

Oscar sorrise di nuovo e l'altro davvero si sentì un cretino perché nulla pareva sorprendere o scalfire la donna che avevano di fronte.

Un tuffo al cuore…

Lasalle Gerard…

Oscar davvero ebbe un tuffo al cuore.

Via, il passato doveva restare tale…

"Dovrete imparare a muovervi velocemente…avere molti rifugi…diventare invisibili o meglio…divenire parte di questi boschi…".

"Come facciamo a sapere che qualcuno non ci tradirà!? Perché state facendo questo?" – obiettò Prometeo.

"Non lo saprete!" – tagliente – "Come io non potrò sapere se voi tradirete noi! Ci tradirete!? Potreste farlo!".

"No…noi…" – i cinque si guardarono sorpresi e spiazati.

Ogni obiezione rivoltata contro…

"Non ho…" – un respiro fondo, negli occhi il viso paffuto e sorridente di Jibril, le sue manine, il suo sguardo innocente – "Non ho certezze…nemmeno io…ma so che senza certezze si vive ugualmente, si deve vivere! Sarebbe ridicolo se adesso vi dessi certezze. Se vi siete messi a combattere i tiranni…immagino sia stato senza averne troppe di certezze e dubito che avrete davvero la certezza di vincere. Voi siete l'unica certezza per voi stessi come io e mio marito lo siamo per noi. E perché facciamo tutto questo!? Perché dobbiamo farlo e basta! C'è stato un tempo in cui io stessa ho combattuto persone come voi…".

"Combattuto…voi…voi siete una donna?!".

"Che scoperta!" – ironica, sorrise, chiuse gli occhi, rammentò le strade di Parigi, e lei a cavallo, chiusa nell'uniforme dei Soldati della Guardia, ad osservare il mondo attraverso gli occhi di un comandante, una nobile, una contessa, all'apparenza uno status che l'avrebbe resa in grado di compiere qualunque gesto. Mai aveva sentito addosso sbarre più potenti ad imprigionarla come allora.

Una prigione dorata tutto sommato, non ci sarebbe morta di fame in quella prigione, né di stenti o di malattia…

Le sbarre s'erano aperte…

Adesso sceglieva un altro destino.

Fissò il fuoco Oscar…

Si rammentò del suo re e della sua regina.

Sovrani d'un paese ormai sgretolato verso la povertà e l'odio.

"Abbiamo solo noi stessi! L'unica certezza sarà solo e soltanto questa!".

 _§§§_

L'alito si disperse in una tiepida nuvoletta di vapore.

Faceva freddo quella mattina.

Scarlett era già salita a cavallo, lo sguardo assonnato e perso, come se andarsene da lì avrebbe significato perdere sé stessa.

"Restate il necessario…" - gli ultimi accordi, la voce bassa – "Poi andatevene! Penseremo a rifornire la casa di farina, olio, pane. Sarà il vostro punto di riferimento e tornerete qui in caso di necessità. Ma dovete pensare a ciò che ho detto. E' stata abolita la pena di morte ma non ci vuol nulla che…che quel sant'uomo del pontefice come lo chiamate voi…si rammenti di voi e decida di chiedere le vostre teste. Il consiglio di reggenza non avrebbe in animo d'inimicarsi un imperatore confinante per proteggere cinque lupi che seminano zizzania nelle terre del Granduca…e dunque potrebbe decidere di darvi la caccia nel qual caso davvero potreset finire appesi per il collo in qualche piazza…".

Visione lucida e sorprendente…

Spontaneo venne da chiederle…

"Chi siete? Non abbiamo mai sentito parlare una donna in questo modo…".

"Meglio così! Parlare in questo modo…è bene farlo mantenendosi invisibili…così almeno si avrà la speranza di agire nel modo più profiquo…per il bene di tutti!".

"Come faremo a ritrovarci?" – i cinque infreddoliti si ritrovarono ad esser loro sul punto di non volersi separare – "Come faremo a comunicare?".

Oscar rimase lì, incerta…

Un istante, un guizzo, un pertugio…

Scarlett Rudolf scese di filato dal cavallo.

"Scarlett…" – l'apostrofò – "Non possiamo attendere oltre…è pericoloso…".

"Madame…prego…solo un istante…devo…" – balbettò l'altra – "Devo…vorrei…".

I quattro giovani ch'erano in piedi fissarono l'altra con aria di compatimento e poi tre alzarono gli occhi al cielo in segno di rassegnazione e uno allargò il braccio destro, segno che quella poteva rientrare, che tanto s'era compreso cosa c'era dietro quella singhiozzante richiesta.

Entrò Scarlett, gli occhi a cercare il volto di Rouge Delacroix, che quello era rimasto dentro, seduto a terra, appoggiato al muro, lo sguardo a fissare il vuoto.

"Volevo…" – prese a balbettare incerta…

Il tempo stringeva, i sensi s'aggrovigliavano, la volontà incespicava negli eventi e nella giovane età e nell'azzardo.

"Mademoiselle…dovreste andarvene…non è bene per voi restare oltre…" – sibilò l'altro freddo, tentando di mantenersi distante con la mente e con gli occhi.

"Va bene…lo so…ma volevo…volevo solo dirvi…volevo dirti…spero di rivederti ancora e spero che guarirai…e spero che…".

"Troppe speranze!" – la raggelò il giovane lupo – "Né voi né io siamo nella condizione di sperare nulla…".

"Siete…sei stupido allora se pensi che le persone non possano sperare!".

"Non sono stupido, siete voi che siete un'illusa! Siete la figlia di un conte…".

"Anche tu a quanto pare!".

"Che…" – Rouge Delacroix sgranò lo sguardo che finalmente si sollevò sulla giovane donna.

Si, adesso il piglio e gli occhi e la postura, un poco evanescenti nella luce pallida e morbida del mattino, parvero davvero quelli d'una giovane donna che aveva scoperto d'avere una volontà ed un istinto da seguire.

"Vi ho sentito…ieri notte…" – ammise Scarlett – "Prima che madame arrivasse…parlavate della vostra famiglia…anche tu sei figlio di un conte…".

"Ebbene…mio padre m'ha diseredato da un pezzo!" - si schernì Rouge tornando a fissare il vuoto.

"Bene!" – pestò il piede a terra Scarlett – "Se necessario mi farò diseredare anch'io dal mio!".

"Siete una stupida! Andatevene! Continuo a pensare chi siete un'arrogante! Vi siete incapricciata del ribelle…a che vi serve!? A punire vostro padre d'una qualche mancanza che avrebbe commesso nei vostri confronti? Oppure a suscitare lo scandalo nella vostra famiglia!?".

"Mio padre è l'uomo migliore che conosca e tu…si…tu gli assomigli per quanto possa essere sorprendente!" – ribattè Scarlett – "Anche lui crede in ciò che fa…e…e se tu parli di capricci…".

Un passo, Scarlett scivolò giù, s'inginocchiò, la faccia davanti alla faccia.

"Allora non hai capito niente di me! Ma hai compreso benissimo ciò che provo…e questo mi basta…".

L'altro non s'era nemmeno fatto la barba e la faccia pareva un poco sofferente per via della ferita che ancora mordeva il fianco.

La bocca s'avvicinò, lui piantato contro il muro non ebbe spazio per indietreggiare che lo smacco s'elevò…

Le labbra si schiusero lambendo la bocca…

Un bacio lieve, leggero, intenso, veloce, a solcare i sensi più che la pelle…

Roude Delacroix sgranò lo sguardo…

"Mai perdere la speranza signore!" – sussurrò Scarlett indietreggiando e rialzandosi.

Un inchino, scomparve dall'uscio, mentre una folata d'aria fredda e umida e profumata invadeva la stanza sollevando sentore d'origano.

Mazzetti secchi erano rimasti appesi alle pareti.

Origano…

Rouge Delacroix rimase lì, si portò la destra alle labbra, scorse su di esse…

Origano e lavanda…

Un paio di fasci legati stretti stavano lì appesi a testa in giù, alla parete.

Chissà perché l'aria fredda del mattino è capace di ravvivare i profumi più della calura dell'estate…

 _Dannazione…_

Tutte e due si ritrovarono a cavallo.

Oscar scorse al viso Scarlett. Le parve di scorgere occhi un poco umidi ma l'altra aveva già preso a guardare oltre, fissando il sentierino che avrebbero imboccato per scendere.

Un ultimo monito, gli occhi fissi ai quattro lupi…

"Sappiate che i soldati arriveranno comunque!".

"Cosa?" – i quattro s'irrigidirono.

"Pare sia imminente l'arrivo del nuovo Granduca…Ferdinando III…le ronde aumenteranno e le maglie si stringeranno attorno al collo di chi non gradisce le leggi ed i sistemi dei governanti…che siate ribelli o meno…dovrete stare attenti!".

Li guardò, un poco le fecero pena. Parevano divenuti improvvisamente piccoli quelli.

Pensò che André doveva aver provato la stessa sensazione, la stessa intensa contrazione del cuore, mentre assisteva alla calata in campo d'un esercito di soldati che ancora non sapevano d'esser tali.

"Staremo attenti! Ma non ci fermeremo! E il prossimo sarà di nuovo Rini!".

"…".

"Quello sta cercando di recuperare le terre che ha venduto!".

"Cosa sapete?".

"L'idiota pretende affitti sempre più alti. Chi non riesce a pagare è costretto a cedere le terre e…".

Una smorfia…

"Ho capito…non perdete la testa! Muovetevi con calma…fate come ho detto e non attirerete l'attenzione…ne parlerò con…mio marito…e vedremo di fermarlo…non so ancora come…la gente non parla ed è difficile comprendere se chi cede terre lo fa perch'è…".

"Perché è stato ricattato! Inutile girare attrno alla question!" – digrignarono i quattro guardandosi.

Ancora qualche istante, il tempo di ragionare, scrutare l'orizzonte impreziosito dalla luce e dal calore dal sole che spuntava alle spalle, trovare le parole, una sola magari che desse conto degl'intenti e degli ideali e delle volontà…

La domanda in sospeso dalla notte precedente…

" _Omnia sunt communia…"_ – sussurrò piano, fissando lo sguardo lontano e poi tornando ai quattro giovani ch'erano lì.

Quelli la guardarono…

" _Omnia sunt communia…"_ – ripeterono in coro, altrettanto piano.

Annuì Oscar…

"Vi siete scelti nomi di tragici greci…immagino sappiate leggere e scrivere e tradurre il latino…".

"Si…abbiamo capito che significa…" – ammise Sosifone seppur perplesso.

"Bene…comuncheremo così… _tutto è di tutti_ …perché tutti sono diversi e ciascuno ha diritto di vivere secondo la propria indole e con la stessa libertà che spetta ai suoi simili. I contadini e i lavoranti dei tiranni sono isolati adesso…se torneranno ad essere una comunità…forse i tiranni smetteranno d'esser tali e non si macchieranno dell'arroganza di divenire le vostre vittime!".

Lucida spiegazione…

I quattro rimasero lì, vento che frustava la faccia così come l'arrogante ideale di risolvere i guai del mondo attraverso la lama d'acciaio d'una spada.

Erano troppo pochi in effetti…

Erano isolati, soli…

Prima avrebbero dovuto creare un popolo…

 _Quanto al re…_

Quello l'avevano già conosciuto.

 _E la regina…_

Oh quella, anche quella l'avevano incontrata.

Anche se non era certo se né l'uno o né l'altra l'avessero compreso o l'avrebbero mai accettato d'essere il re e la regina.

 _§§§_

Aveva preso a spiovigginare.

Il tempo mutava in fretta in quella stagione.

Intabarrata nel mantello Madame Grandier onorò tutti gl'impegni.

Accompagnò Scarlett Rudolf a casa. Rese le necessarie spiegazioni dolendosi del fatto ch'era davvero tardi quando aveva incrociato la mocciosa, nel bosco, dunque impossibile se non addirittura pericoloso avvertire qualcuno, così s'era preferito trascorrere la notte alla Casaccia.

Come c'era finita lassù Scarlett Rudolf non aveva molto senso spiegarlo.

Forse la giovane aveva perso l'orientamento…

Scarlett Rudolf annuì a tutte le spiegazioni, ammise ch'era caduta per rincorrere il baio che s'era spaventato per colpa d'una serpe sbucata da sotto una roccia e che la caviglia l'era storta e così s'era ritrovata incapace di tornare indietro.

Sentiva ancora un po' male.

Non era stagione di serpi certo ma forse la bestiola aveva intuito il tepore del sole nuovo ed era sgusciata fuori e tutto il resto era venuto da sé.

Pete Rudolf abbozzò una contestazione, più che altro rivolta all'incoscienza della figlia, ma poi la storia della caviglia resse.

Miriam Rudolf si fidava dell'insegnante e convenne che la cosa poteva essere andata a quel modo.

Il piccolo Joseph Rudolf invece rimase senz'altro affascinato dalla storia della serpe, così prese a tempestare la sorella di domande, di che colore era la serpe e s'era lunga e…

Rimase rimase appiccicato alla sorella che, gambetta stesa su un panchino, attese la stesura della chiara d'uovo mista a farina d'avena.

La caviglia non era gonfia, non doleva, ma lo smacco di quella sorta di breve parentesi, il riverbero del bacio appena accennato, la stizza di non aver ottenuto che uno sguardo feroce dallo sconosciuto che pure s'era, chissà come e perché, piantato nel cuore…

Quello l'aveva a mala pena squadrata, lei ch'era solo una mocciosa…

Tutto si riversò sul fratellino che venne mandato al diavolo e spedito a giocare a muso duro.

"Madame…" – Scarlett chiese sussurrando un ultimo confronto.

Oscar s'abbassò senza dire nulla.

"Mi promettete che l'aiuterete…".

Ecco il vero guaio si disse Oscar.

La tempesta sarebbe giunta…

Lentamente, sospinta da chissà quali venti e piogge…

"E tu mi prometti che non cercherai di rivederlo!?" – obiettò lei severa – "Non adesso…non sappiamo che accadrà ed io sono responsabile di te tanto quanto i tuoi genitori. Adesso forse più di prima. Io non dirò nulla ma se non accetterai la mia condizione…allora per il tuo bene parlerò…e non sarà piacevole per nessuno. I tuoi genitori non avranno più fiducia in me…e forse nemmeno noi due potremo più vederci…".

Parole dure, spietate…

"No! No! Non lo farò…ma…".

"No!".

"Ma io…volevo…volevo…" – balbettò l'altra che si sarebbe volentieri messa a piangere e tutti sarebbero accorsi pensando ad un improvviso peggioramento della caviglia.

"Scarlett…questa non è una favola di quelle che ascoltavi da bambina. Se quegli uomini verranno presi dai soldati o da altri che gli danno la caccia…la loro vita sarà in pericolo. Non credo che tu voglia che accada questo!?".

"No…" – mugugnò.

"Allora devi stare ai patti!".

"Lo rivedrò?" – chiese l'altra di filato mentre gli occhi si velavano che non voleva ammettere che restare lontani sarebbe stato per il bene di tutti e soprattutto dell'altro.

"Non lo so…" – concluse Oscar severa – "Non sei più una bambina…gli adulti al contrario dei bambini devono essere onesti ed ammettere che non sempre sanno tutto o hanno tutte le risposte. Ma questa è la realtà. T'illuderei se ti dicessi di sì e non voglio farlo. E' importante avere pazienza…è questo che fanno le persone adulte…".

"E io…".

Oscar la guardò, un misto di tenerezza e compassione.

Era davvero possibile innamorarsi così, al primo sguardo!?

Se lo chiese perché non era la prima volta che assisteva ad una simile evoluzione degli eventi.

A lei non era accaduto, lei s'era sempre ritrovata fredda e distante da tali colpi di testa.

C'era stato un tempo in cui non avrebbe compreso…

Adesso…

Adesso era diverso.

Intuì dunque salire la rabbia suadente, sospesa nella smania di rivedere André, coglierlo in scacco.

Lui aveva mentito ma sorprendentemente la rabbia pareva ammantarsi adesso d'inspiegabile desiderio, la testa vagava alla ricerca d'un sistema per ripagare l'altro, con lo stesso smacco, inchiodarlo al misfatto in maniera ancora più suadente di quanto non avesse fatto lui.

Un sorriso cinico, quasi beffardo verso sé stessa…

Continuò a spiovigginare per il resto della giornata.

Lezioni da recuperare, gruppi di alunni da organizzare, il pensiero fisso al suo bambino che, a quel punto, erano ormai ore che non l'aveva più vista.

Che razza di madre…

Donna Lari l'avrebbe di certo accolta con un muso così, che i mocciosi così piccoli non si possono lasciare soli per troppo tempo.

Jibril aveva preso a mangiucchiare poltiglie d'avena e brodo e frutta schiacciata col cucchiaino ma Donna Lari sosteneva severa e sicura che una madre non doveva disperdere il bene prezioso che stilla dal suo seno.

Se c'è, esso è oro per il benessere dei bambini.

In effetti si ritrovò esausta e stravolta ad un certo punto della giornata.

Per giunta…

Al corpo erano state inferte ferite d'ogni genere nella vita passata…

Lame, pugni, esplosioni, conosceva la dolente litania dei muscoli sfatti alla ricerca d'un nuovo equilibrio dopo esser stati straziati da chissà quale accidente. Ma no, non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato di star male perché erano ore che non vedeva suo figlio ed erano ore che quello non s'era attaccato al seno.

Così si ritrovarono tutti e due, quello paonazzo di pianto che voleva maman, e lei che se lo mise in grembo, quasi come una ladra, lasciandolo libero di mangiare e sfamarsi e godere del contatto tanto anelato.

Succhiò avidamente il moccioso e lei lì, svuotata, perduta nello sguardo del figlio, la rabbia accantonata ma non dimenticata.

Un respiro fondo…

Tutti e due si placarono, mamma e figlio, e tutti e due rimasero lì, fermi, a parlarsi e vezzeggiarsi fino a che il più piccolo, stanco morto si lasciò mettere nella culletta, rannicchiato, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Martin.

Pareva una strega uscita da chissà quale oscura foresta.

Oscar si guardò allo specchio.

Capelli ingovernati, odore di cavalli e sabbia e salsedine addosso…

La rabbia risalì.

Chiuse la porta a chiave, si spogliò in fretta riannodando immagini e parole.

Quel giovane che aveva incrociato nella pineta qualche giorno prima…

Lui e André si conoscevano già ma André non aveva detto nulla.

La rabbia crebbe.

Poi André l'aveva lasciata libera di cercar quel giovane lupo…

Perché?

E quello non era solo ma in branco…

Le parve davvero d'essere divenuta una specie di marionetta inconsapevole. Suo marito l'aveva tenuta in scacco e - lei inconsapevole - le aveva consentito d'agire secondo il necessario, non un respiro di più e non uno di meno.

 _Dannazione…_

Sentì bussare…

Silenzio…

"Oscar…".

La voce di André…

Silenzio…

"Posso entrare?".

"No!" – stizzita.

"Ma…".

"Torna più tardi…voglio…stare sola…".

"Sai bene?".

"No!" – severa, la testa finì sotto il pelo dell'acqua della tinozza. S'era risolta a lavarsi lì, nella camera. Se fosse finita di sotto, nella cantina, lui l'avrebbe raggiunta e lei non avrebbe avuto il tempo necessario per pensare e ragionare ed escogitare il sistema di farglielo comprendere che lei non era una stupida e che era sì sua moglie ma non per questo andava protetta come fosse stata una fragile statuetta di porcellana o un fiore raro e prezioso.

 _Al diavolo!_

Si alzò, uscì dall'acqua, s'infilò la vestaglietta leggera, lunga, annodata in vita.

La pelle ancora umida rilasciava sentori di bergamotto e camomilla ad inebriare e cullare i sensi.

Si mise a terra accanto al camino, ad asciugare i capelli, gli occhi fissi alle lingue di fuoco.

Ardevano i sensi, bruciava lo smacco…

Alla fine si risolse ad aprire la porta.

André la ritrovò seduta alla specchiera. Si stava pettinando i capelli.

Nervosamente…

Ciocche ribelli s'erano annodate, i colpi di spazzola incapaci di metterli in ordine.

"Posso?" – chiese lui allungando la mano, stringendo polso e spazzola.

Un respiro fondo…

La spazzola passò di mano.

Andrè prese a trattare i riccioli da cima a fondo, piano piano, senza strappare i nodi, senza tirarli. Piano piano, gesti lenti e morbidi, a tratti le dita s'attardarono sulla pelle del collo, i polpastrelli a massaggiarne la consistenza ancora umida.

"Mi piace pettinarti i capelli…" – sentenziò, un filo di voce.

Sorprendente…

Avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi ma era troppo arrabbiata e così la chiosa affettuosa eruppe ancora più insolente del precedente silenzio. Forse André aveva intuito la rabbia di lei e allora aveva pensato d'ammansirla così, con un lesto ma banale vezzeggio sulla bellezza dei capelli e sul desiderio di pettinarglieli.

 _Oh, vigliacco!_

 _Avrebbe potuto fare di meglio!_

Dunque André doveva aver compreso che lei _aveva compreso!_

Se lo disse con rabbia sempre più crescente.

Silenzio…

André ripose la spazzola.

La fissò allo specchio ma lei guardò sé, lì riflessa, non lui.

Si alzò alla fine e lui rimase lì intuendo gli occhi che sfuggivano.

La seguì con lo sguardo, mentre si muoveva lieve e silenziosa nella stanza, intuì le forme ridivenute magre ma pur sempre lunghe e morbide, vibranti nel ricordo dei sensi.

Con gesti rapidi, in silenzio, Oscar riempì nuovamene la vasca lasciando che lui si lavasse.

S'inginocchiò mentre lui entrava, gli occhi ficcati addosso al corpo nudo, insolenti e severi.

Prese a strofinargli la schiena con un panno.

Gesti asciutti ed un poco nervosi.

"Sei silenziosa…".

Nulla, nessuna risposta.

André intuì la rabbia. Intuì che lei aveva compreso.

Un respiro fondo. Le spiegazioni le aveva cercate per tutto il giorno, nella testa, arrovellandosi a trovare il modo giusto per giustificare il silenzio, solo momentaneo, sulla vicenda dei ribelli.

Il patto oscuro…

Quello avrebbe dovuto restare tale.

André voleva che lei vivesse, serena, intensa, morbida, lieve, acuta, viva, libera.

Rivelare tutto, i timori, la paura per la Storia che procedeva avanzando e distruggendo tutto quanto si fosse messo contro…

Alla fine, lasciò che solo lo sciacquio dell'acqua disturbasse pensieri e risentimento.

"Davvero…sei stanca? Sei così silenziosa…" – riprovò alla fine.

"Mai quanto te!" – pungente.

"Che intendi?" – chiosò André uscendo dall'acqua.

S'asciugò, si rivestì, calzoni e camicia pulita. Aveva ancora qualche conteggio da terminare. Presto sarebbero arrivati i contadini per i lavori di primavera. Con i conti a posto avrebbe compreso se e quante persone avrebbe potuto impiegare e pagare e mantenere.

Lei lo lasciò fare, lasciando intendere ch'era libero d'andarsene.

Abile concessione…

Sorprendente…

Nel buio…

Oscar s'avvicinò all'armadio. La camicia, lunga fino al ginocchio, scivolò giù, scoprendo le spalle, la schiena, le natiche, le gambe…

Si voltò, nuda, i passi leggeri verso di lui, sul pavimento di legno tiepido.

"Oscar…" - si sorprese André. Non rammentava una simile audacia - "Se ti riferisci a quello che è accaduto…".

Tergiversò anche se intuì che lei era già andata oltre.

Oscar rimase ferma, di fronte. Lo sguardo si posò su di lui.

"Perché non sei stato sincero con me?" – il viso avanti al viso, lo sguardo sollevato di poco.

Si sentiva piccola così di fronte a lui e lui pareva così imponente e bello e dannatamente idiota ad averla ingannata.

"Cosa…".

"Non fingere di non sapere di cosa sto parlando!" – l'inchiodò di filato – "Conoscevi già quel giovane ma hai fatto finta di non sapere chi fosse…".

"Oscar…era meglio…".

"Cosa!? Che io non sapessi chi era!? Hai pensato che non l'avrei capito e poi, per tenermi buona e prender tempo, hai pensato bene di…di…".

"No…non volevo…" – incespicò lui, il confine tra ciò che le avrebbe lasciato scoprire e ciò che doveva mantersi oscuro davvero labile.

"L'altra mattina…hai fatto l'amore con me…non era mai accaduto…così…insomma…è stato diverso. E' stato come se tu avessi avuto paura che io uscissi e comprendessi…".

"Lo ammetto…volevo tenerti con me, ancora un poco. Ho…paura…".

"Ah sì?" – lo sguardo s'assottigliò – "Tu hai paura e credi che io non ne abbia!? Credi che per me non valga saperti là fuori e non avere paura…".

"Non te l'ho nascosto per timore nei tuoi confronti…".

"Ma perché io non finissi nei guai!".

"Non metterla su questo piano…".

S'avvicinò ancora, lo sguardo ficcato nello sguardo, il corpo nudo emanava l'aura tiepida mescolata al calore morbido dell'acqua.

Oscar si sollevò sulle punte, solo un poco, la bocca sfiorò la bocca, senza imprimere alcun bacio.

La destra scorse al fianco, insinuandosi nella stoffa dei calzoni.

Un sussulto…

Le dita magre incontrarono la resistenza della stoffa della camicia che sfilarono in fretta. Con sapienza…

Un sussulto…

"Oscar…" – incredibile, André quasi d'istinto provò a fare un passo indietro.

No, lei lo raggiunse e l'accarezzò…

"Credi che non sarei capace di teneri qui, come tu hai fatto con me!?" – sinuosa la voce all'unisono con le dita che s'impadronivano della carne sollevando il respiro, mozzando le parole in gola.

"No…" – respirò piano André aggrappandosi alle spalle di lei – "Ma che ti prende…".

"No? No cosa!?" – lo sfidò chiudendo gli occhi e lui fu costretto ad adeguarsi mentre ovattate stille prendevano a pulsare sapientemente indotte dall'incedere lieve delle dita, dalla voce di lei che accarezzava il collo, dalla lingua che assaggiava la tensione dei muscoli.

"Potrei fare la stessa cosa con te…" – sussurrò imprimendosi contro di lui, ascoltando la morbida contrazione della carne che s'opponeva al corpo, mentre il respiro prendeva a disfarsi e lui stava lì, la testa un poco annebbiata, catturato dai gesti intensi, dal ritmo immobile che si sollevava vibrando piano – "Potrei decidere di tenerti qui…distrarti dai tuoi impegni…".

Parlava, la voce suadente prese a sciogliere la tensione…

Parlava, respirava, mordeva il collo…

Parlava e lui non potè far altro che abbracciarla…

Le dita si bearono della consistenza morbida della schiena libera, delle natiche tese…

Le dita scivolarono sulla pelle, affondando per ghermirla…

Nel buio scintille brillanti si confusero.

André ascoltò il corpo di lei, staccarsi di nuovo, indietreggiare…

Le mani l'afferrarono per le mani, lo tirarono verso di sé e lui lì inebriato dalla morbida contrazione che vibrava adesso dal ventre…

Oscar lo spinse indietro, l'altro cadde indietro sul letto…

Un'altra spinta…

Giù…

I muscoli tesi ammaliati dall'oscura promessa.

"Farti cambiare idea…" – s'impose salendo a cavalcioni sopra di lui.

Lo guardò severa, l'altro un poco stravolto.

"Certo…però devo ammettere che servirmi del tuo stesso sistema…".

Le dita presero ad armeggiare con la cinghia della cintura.

André era dubbioso, dove diavolo voleva andare a parare lei.

Dove e come soprattutto…

La cintura sgusciò via…

"Non mi risulterebbe dignitoso!" – chiosò lei, le mani aperte sul ventre, la camicia scalzata, le dita che prendevano ad insinuarsi di nuovo dentro i calzoni per sfilarli stavolta – "Ma se servirà a farti comprendere…".

"Ma che ti prende?" – chiese André, un poco stranito e spaventato, piacevolmente s'intendeva, ma pur sempre sorpreso che l'altra avesse imboccato una strada talmente diversa dalle solite sfuriate di gelosa recriminazione.

"Niente…vorrei che tu la smettessi di temere per me! M'era sembrato che tra di noi non dovessero esserci segreti! E quest'idea di che tu debba tenermi fuori dalla tua vita…proteggermi…l'avresti fatto per questo…ecco questo mi pare altrettanto indegno…a quel modo poi…".

"Non è per questo!" – si stizzì lui che da una parte sentiva di doversi sottrarre, che lei stava diventando brava a piegare i sensi al proprio volere, e dall'altra…

Gli fu impossibile…

Le mani si mossero veloci…

I calzoni scostati…

"Non volevo tenerti nascosto nulla…" – la voce s'impigliò, roca, si perse, il corpo si tese attraversato dalla stilettata dolce e profonda che s'espanse al rintocco della bocca che s'impadroniva del sesso…

Piano…

Chiuse gli occhi…

Buio…

Sentore di rose e lavanda…

Buio…

La voce annientata tacque, il respiro s'oscurò risucchiato e sconvolto…

D'istinto le prese la testa, le dita strinsero i capelli…

Silenzio…

Inaudito e straziato silenzio, rotto dal battere incessante delle tempie, dal ronzio del sangue che inondava la testa e gl'impediva d'udire altro che non fosse sé stesso, in balia di lei, degl'impercettibili ondeggiamenti delle labbra che incidevano la carne, imprimendo il tempo, il ritmo del respiro, suscitando l'orgasmo, trattenendolo, ricacciandolo indietro.

"Ti prego…" – sgusciò perso dalle labbra arse, straziate dall'assenza delle labbra di lei.

Avrebbe potuto muoversi, era libero, braccia e gambe distese sul letto, il peso di lei scostato…

Era libero, eppure inchiodato lì, dalla bocca di lei, dal calore ineguagliabile che s'ampliava ad arroventare i muscoli, fondere sangue e coscienza.

Il cuore impazzito sobbalzò, disarmonico…

Avrebbe potuto scostarsi, scostarla…

No, le dita si strinsero alla testa, tirarono un poco i capelli.

Non riusciva più a pensare ma solo si diede dell'idiota che il gesto nervoso e secco altro non fu che conferma che lei fosse sulla strada giusta, che l'aveva tirato a sé e e lui era in suo potere.

Senza esercizio di forza, senza ruoli definiti…

Il passo aumentò allora.

Il corpo si chiuse e s'aprì…

"Dannazione!" – imprecò secco, stava impazzendo.

Lei aveva deciso di dimostrargli che poteva essere chi voleva, altro ancora da ciò che fino a quel momento era stata, e dunque tenerlo lì, accanto a sé, come e quando e quanto voleva, come lui era stato capace d'ingannarla e tacerle la storia dei ribelli.

Ci stava riuscendo.

Non avrebbe mai avuto dubbi André ma insomma…

L'aveva immaginata incapace d'avventurarsi in una simile esperienza.

Le dita si strnsero ai capelli, tirò ancora…

Esplose il sangue, i muscoli trascinati e liquidi…

Un moto d'isterico riso ebbe pregio – solo un guizzo – d'attraversare repentino la mente, a cui s'affacciarono beffardi i dannati racconti dei dannati soldati e delle loro dannate avvenure, sbronzi, a sgomitarsi beceri e fieri, ch'era quello, secondo il loro dannatissimo parere, il sistema di sottomettere una donna.

Dannati idioti, bastardi!

Chi non aveva più alcun potere, nemmeno quello di respirare, lì, era lui, solo e soltanto lui, sottomesso e soggiogato, in balia d'un respiro tanto esile quanto stupefacente…

Navicella sbattuta dalla tempesta, acqua invade ogni pertugio, orecchie, occhi, naso, gola…

Affonda lentamente ingoiata e sprofondata giù, giù, senz'aria, fino a morire.

Chi avrebbe potere di ridurre un uomo in questo stato…

Tenerlo lì, in bilico, sul baratro, spingerlo ancora un poco e poi riprenderlo e lasciarlo e ricacciarlo giù, fino a che non impazzisce, fino a che non perde il senno pur d'essere gettato davvero nella voragine dell'implosione dei sensi?

Chi se non la donna che l'ama!?

Estasi concessa dalle labbra languidamente baciate ed accarezzate e vezzeggiate…

Il calore s'ampliò, il corpo si tese, si torse un poco, ancora di più…

Non riuscì a restare distante.

Tirò stavolta i capelli, si tirò su un poco, sforzandosi d'indietreggiare, impedendole d'arrivare fino in fondo, cacciando un gemito di rabbia perchè voleva lei, voleva averla.

La prese per le spalle, senza spiccicare una parola, corse agli occhi fieri e severi, fessure azzurrate quasi diaboliche a riportargli l'immenso ed infinitesimo potere.

Nessuna espressione, né compatimento, né compassione.

Non c'era umiliazione, logica, contrattazione.

Non c'era prepotenza, sottomissione…

Nulla…

La tirò a sé un poco…

Dolcemente…

E lei venne e s'appiattì un poco sopra di lui, accovacciandosi, imprimendosi piano sul sesso insinuato e turgido che s'adattò ad accoglierlo e lui accolse lei e la tenne lì, finalmente libero di vederla, ascoltarla, annusarla e muoversi ed averla così, senza una parola, vibrando piano e poi più intensamente, ascoltando l'incedere ch'esplodeva, incapace di trattenere gli ansiti, seppure imponendosi di non colmarli d'alcuna nota vocale.

Spinte si susseguirono vibrando, riprendendosi, rincorrendosi senza respiro, senza fiato…

Sulle labbra il sentore minerale del sesso…

Immagini di sé fisse e tremanti, le ciglia brune, gli occhi annebbiati, la pelle fradicia, il cuore impazzito…

Un battito…

Un respiro…

La spinta lieve ed intensa.

Risuonarono nelle tempie i respiri attoniti…

Aprì gli occhi, la vedeva, ancora, davanti a sé, perduta ed immersa.

L'immagine balzò al petto…

Immenso potere…

Decise di perdersi dentro di lei.

Fremette piano, l'aveva colta di nuovo, era sua…

Dio, il cuore quasi si perse, mentre sentì d'averla di nuovo ma no…

Anche lui respirò il grido, senza parole, tremando, liberandosi dentro di lei, stringendo i fianchi che bruciavano sotto le dita, magri e solidi, lisci ed intensi.

Giù, caddero giù, nel fondo del baratro assieme, laggiù, di nuovo, dov'erano stati ancora, ma dove non si vedeva nulla e non s'ascoltava nulla, invincibili tutti e due ed alla fine vinti tutti e due ciascuno dall'altro.

Si tennero assieme, s'abbracciarono, le gambe inanellate, strette, le bocche fuse, aperte, le lingue a toccarsi, mentre l'orgasmo solcava i muscoli, disfava gl'intenti, annebbiava le coscienze.

I gemiti s'abbassarono, rochi ed animaleschi.

Istintivi, inevitabili…

I ruoli ripristinati ma evanescenti…

Non importò a nessuno dei due.

Un sussurro…

"Promettilo…" – ansimò lei – "Promettimi che non mi terrà più nascosto nulla…".

Un respiro fondo…

Gli parve d'essere finito chissà dove, un solo barlume di lucidità per rispondere.

"No!" – secco – "Non te lo prometto…non posso farlo!".

I ruoli ripristinati fino in fondo.

"Come tu non hai promesso che avresti smesso di lottare! Ricordi?! E che non saresti fuggita! E così io non posso e non prometterò mai che non ti mentirò se mentirti servirà a proteggere la tua vita e a renderti libera…".

Risposta impeccabile …

"Non ti prometto proprio niente!" – severo…

"Dannazione!".

"Si…sarò dannato per l'eternità se non farò il possibile per proteggerti! L'ho promesso a me stesso e ai nostri figli…".

Nella testa dunque s'ampliarono di nuovo i drastici tempi della Rivoluzione, i gesti di quelli che l'avrebbero portata a compimento ad ogni costo, così come di quelli che non avrebbero mai accettato di sottomettersi al popolo.

Il respiro fondo sulla bocca…

André strinse i capelli: "Sei libera e così dovrai essere…".

Lei non rispose, inebriata dalla vicinanza, dall'odore dell'altro, pienò di sé e di lei…

"Vorrei stare con te e con Jibril…" – riprese André piano tenendola lì, stretta a sé – "Da soli…me lo devi!".

Si sorprese Oscar che dunque, secondo il ragionamento, sarebbe stata lei ad aver peccato d'orgoglio, e dunque era lei adesso che doveva fare ammenda al colpo di testa.

"Che…".

La baciò André, chiudendo bocca e respiro e parole.

"Niente obiezioni! Sono tuo marito…voglio stare con te…saremo solo noi tre. Sai…anch'io avrei i miei sistemi per _farti cambiare idea!"._

"Cosa? E dove…".

 _§§§_

 _1791, caldera sotterranea, cinquantatre miglia a sud di Livourne, primavera…_

"Non sarà troppo freddo?".

"Presto sarà primavera…è vestito per benino!".

Il padre guardò il moccioso infagottato a dovere. Si scorgeva solo la punta del naso e gli occhioni sgranati ad osservare _quei due_ indaffarati per prepararsi ad andare chissà dove.

Sulle prime Jibril s'era rabbuiato perché così avvolto e stretto al caldo non sarebbe riuscito a divincolarsi come al solito.

Però tutto procedeva per il meglio.

 _Quei due_ erano lì che gli gironzolavano attorno. Erano assieme e questo era tutto ciò che bastava.

Lui l'aveva compreso ch'era felice solo quando loro, _quei due_ , erano assieme e a lui sarebbe bastato allargare le braccia e passare con lo sguardo da uno all'altro e poi di nuovo al primo, qualche gorgheggio, e tutti e due si sarebbero convinti a restagli accanto, assieme.

Chissà forse l'avevano compreso anche loro!

D'improvviso il moccioso prese ad annusare l'aria fredda, percepì il cambio d'atmosfera attorno a sé, riconoscendo l'andatura calma e ritmata del cavallo.

Stretto in braccio, tutto procedeva per il meglio.

A lui sarebbe bastato stare lì, ad ascoltare la presa forte e dolce.

L'amico, il fratello adorato, Martin non era con loro, Jibril l'aveva istintivamente cercato, allungando il collo per vedere se fosse sull'altro cavallo, ma no, non lo scorse da nessuna parte.

Il visino si sollevò…

Oscar comprese…

"Martin?" – chiese ad André.

"La prossima volta lo porteremo con noi…" – spiegò lui attento al sentiero – "Sir Hornett aveva promesso di portarlo giù al porto a vedere la sua nuova imbarcazione e lui non stava nella pelle…".

Scesero da cavallo e lei e André s'incamminarono lungo il cunicolo.

L'aria fredda e nebbiosa prese a mutare scaldandosi.

"Ho fatto mettere qualche torcia in più…" – precisò André.

Il sentiero stretto era tiepidamente illuminato, i piedi poggiavano ora su un manto di paglia asciutta.

"Topi per ora non ce ne sono…" – chiosò con una punta d'orgoglioso sarcasmo.

Sorrise Oscar, ci sarebbero mancati solo quelli.

Lo sguardo sgranato, il bambino si ritrovò stretto in braccio e poi finalmente libero dai fastidiosi panni.

Un brivido…

Occhi fissi a quelli avanti a sé…

Interrogato sulle sensazioni che intuiva, Jibril regalò un gorgheggio accompagnato dal mulinare veloce delle gambette.

Intuì che attorno a sé la consistenza mutava di nuovo, gli pareva d'esser lì a galleggiare, eppure non riconosceva le solite pareti, le lanternine, le candele…

Nessuna vasca bianca e compatta.

Un respiro…

Prese a tremare più per la paura che per il freddo.

Oscar lo tenne stretto, André si mise davanti al viso, lo baciò piano sulla fronte.

L'acqua calda e minerale s'impose e Jibril dapprima sorpreso si ritrovò incredulo ed estasiato, prendendo a sgambettare come un matto, ridendo agli schizzi.

Quanto bastava, i due erano lì, accanto a sé…

S'era fatto furbo il moccioso, che l'aveva capito che farsi vezzeggiare da quei due sarebbe stato conveniente.

Tese senza indugio le braccia verso André che lo prese e se lo strinse addosso.

Poi no, cambiò idea che si sentiva sicuro e così si rivoltò per tentare da solo l'avventura di stare a galla.

"No…no…" – negò André – "Per adesso stai qui e ti tengo stretto!".

Sequenza di gridolini e risate e sillabe sciorinate come una storia di cui solo il moccioso conosceva senso ed significato.

Jibril rise forte.

Schizzò…

Mulinò le gambette come una girandola impazzita…

I pugnetti in bocca…

"Pa…pa…".

Si bloccarono tutti e due, che furono loro a ritrovarsi increduli e zitti mentre l'altro s'era zittito pure lui che non gli pareva d'aver detto o fatto nulla di strano.

"Pa…pa…" – balbettò di nuovo il moccioso.

"André…hai…sentito?".

Annuì l'altro, gli occhi negli occhi al piccolo…

Che quello avesse balbettato chissà che o avesse davvero voluto chiamarlo così come lui si presentava sempre…

 _Papà…_

André guardò il bambino, l'interrogò, sulle labbra sussurrata la parola che usciva dalla bocca, al mattino, quando lui lo baciava e quando se lo prendeva in braccio e quando piangeva inconsolabile…

 _Papà…_

"Pa…pà…".

Le sillabe si susseguirono ancora e ancora.

André s'impietrì.

Oscar si riprese in braccio il bambino, voltandolo verso di lui e ripetè le parole, certa che Jibril stesse su di lui e lo guardasse e lo comprendesse che lui era…

"Papà…" – ripetè piano Oscar – "Lui è papà…".

"Pa…pa…pa…" – ripetè l'altro con sufficienza.

Rise André, che secondo lui Jibril non lo sapeva che stava dicendo. Era una casualità…

Oscar indietreggiò allora galleggiando…

La faccia umida al pelo dell'acqua tiepida e Jibril sempre in braccio. Galleggiavano tutti e due…

"Sentimi bene…" – severa fissò il bambino.

"Ma…".

"No…hai detto papà…dov'è papà allora?".

Jibril la osservò. Lo sguardo si fece serio…

Davvero André s'immaginò che lei fosse stata così da bambina, quando ancora non si conoscevano.

"Papà!" – ripetè Oscar.

"Papà!" – gorgheggiò Jibril e immediatamente prese a cercare con gli occhi e a tentare di voltarsi perché si ricordava che lui, papà, era lì da qualche parte.

Fu Oscar a voltare il moccioso e quello spalancò gli occhioni alla vista del padre e prese ad agitarsi e a smaniare per essere preso in braccio.

André trasalì davvero allora.

Non era più un suono quello che sgorgava dalla gola del figlio ma un significato.

Il figlio comprendeva che il suono era una parola e che la parola aveva un significato.

Il significato era di fronte a sé.

Il suono rappresentava la parola che racchiudeva tutto il mondo di Jibril.

André si mosse, gli venne incontro, se lo prese addosso, morbido e silenzioso.

Gridolini di soddisfazione.

"Te l'avevo detto!" – sentenziò Oscar avvicinandosi – "E' bastato farglielo capire che papà vuol dire…".

"Ma…ma…ma…!" – prese a sbruffare Jibril guardando sua madre, che fu lei ad impietrirsi e André sgranò lo sguardo, che non si capiva s'era il vapore a pelo dell'acqua ad infastidire la vista oppure…

"Papà!" – gridò Jibril tuffandosi verso André – "Papà!"

Continuò a ripetere quello che non era più un suono ma un significato.

E poi…

"Ma…ma…maamann!".

Le manine sul viso dell'altra, la bocca spalancata appiccicata alla guancia…

Indiretto segnale che aveva fame…

Sorrise Oscar, il respiro imprigionato nella gola, il vapore sul pelo dell'acqua velò la vista.

André s'avvicinò.

"Hai sentito? Sei maman…ha detto papà…e poi maman! Sei tu!".

Le parole morirono in gola risucchiate da un rapido sorriso.

Era stata figlia…

Ora era madre…

"Si…".

Alla _pa_ ripetuta e cantilenata nelle braccia di maman seguirono altri suoni: _ma…man…pa…pa…maman e papà…_

Prima senz'accento, un po' confusi, e poi accentati e ripetuti all'infinito che dunque i significati prediletti adesso erano davvero compresi.

Uno starnuto, uno sbadiglio…

Oscar Jibril reclamava il tempo di sua madre.

Il moccioso prese ad agitarsi che lui quei discorsi non li capiva e lo stavano annoiando.

Oscar si strinse addosso il bambino. Inimmaginabile descrivere l'implosione dei sensi che vibravano nello stomaco e sulla pelle.

Rimase lì, lo sguardo al figlio che s'era addormentato di nuovo, infagottato a dovere, in mezzo a loro, distesi, la mano sulla pancia del piccolo e quello braccine e gambine spalancate, piazzato lì, incuneato nelle esistenze che invece di disgregarsi s'erano rinsaldate.

Pietra che regge l'arco e gl'impedisce di crollare…

"E' possibile che non sappia di aver detto maman!" – obiettò Oscar chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la faccia vicina a quella di Jibril.

"Non ha importanza quello che lui sa o non sa…" – ammise André – "L'importante è che sappia chi sei tu…chi sono io e chi siamo noi assieme per lui…".

"Si, questo credo che lo sappia…".

Sorrise André.

"Quello che forse non sa è chi siamo stati un tempo…" – riprese severo – "E chi abbiamo deciso di essere…".

"Sarà necessario dirglielo…".

"Chi siamo stati un tempo…non lo so…credo lo comprenderà da solo. La nostra scelta l'abbiamo compiuta…siamo fuggiti perché pensavamo che tu saresti morta. Invece sei viva e sei diventata madre…".

"Lo devo a te…".

"Me lo devi certo! E lo devi a lui! E dunque….siccome sei in debito…vorrei che tu onorassi la mia paura…vorrei che provassi a fare attenzione…e vorrei che tu non pensassi più a ciò che sta accadendo in Francia. Vorrei che non ti chiedessi più che cosa avresti fatto se fossi ancora là…non sarebbe giusto vivere così!".

"Non fuggirò!".

Lo sguardo s'avvicinò severo allo sguardo.

"Non fuggirai…" – ripetè André.

"E non potrò restare indifferente…".

"E non resterai indifferente!".

La chiosa morbida riassumeva lo stato dei sensi e lo strazione della coscienza.

"Vorrà dire che dovrò fare del mio meglio per tenerti stretta e al sicuro!".

 _§§§_

 _25 giugno 1791, Parigi, Rue de Richelieu…_

S'erano ritrovati tutti lì, nelle due stanzette che un tempo occupava con la madre e la sorella.

Furioso, fuori di sé, non aveva pace, i passi su e giù per la stanza, gli stivali battevano il tempo, scandendo la rabbia.

"Che idioti!" – sibilò tra sé e sé – "Dannazione che idioti!".

"Ssshhh! Così la sveglierai! Ma che sarà mai quel ch'è accaduto!".

Il rimprovero uscì accompagnato da un gesto d'abbaccio, a trattenere il marito lì, ancora un poco, mentre l'altro pareva un fascio di nervi.

Strabuzzò gli occhi il soldato della Milizia Nazionale, Alain Soisson.

"Come che sarà mai quello che è accaduto?! Il re e la regina sono spariti e tu dici che sarà mai!? Gliel'avevo detto a quegl'idioti dei miei compagni di tenere gli occhi aperti! E quel Lafayette! Fin dall'inizio quello ha fatto il doppio gioco! Stare dalla parte dell'Assemblea e poi lasciarsi scappare i sovrani! O è del tutto idiota o è molto più furbo di quel che da a vedere! Ma che gli ha detto il cervello a tutti quanti! Era impossibile…".

Bussarono una prima volta.

Alain si precipitò a spalancare la porta. Lo sguardo si posò sul viso della donna che dal basso della statura all'insù sorrise al soldato e lui sentì scemare la rabbia alla vista della riverita suocera che veniva a far visita alla nuova famiglia.

"Dov'è la mia nipotina?" – chiese Adeline Nivette sollevando un cesto con pane e mele e un mazzetto di lavanda fresca.

"Maman!" – cinguettò Carmilla sbucando da dietro il soldato già vestito di tutto punto, prossimo ad uscire – "Venite…presto…sta ancora dormendo…".

"Uh…si…si…la voglio vedere! E' bellissima! Un vero angelo!".

Le due donne scansarono il soldataccio che rimase lì, sulla porta, la testa ficcata agli accidenti della Storia che non ne voleva sapere di dare tregua mentre le altre si chiusero nella stanzetta ridipinta di fresco, tendine nuove alle finestre ed un infisso bello solido ad impedire al gelo di Parigi di gremire il sonno e la vita dei nuovi occupanti.

Le pareti in cui era cresciuta Diane, le stesse pareti in cui Diane era morta, adesso accoglievano una nuova vita.

Gli occhi si posarono nella culletta di legno ai piedi del letto.

Il fagotto stava lì, anche se era giugno, bell'avvolto nella copertina di lana grossa, bianca, spruzzata di teneri nodini rossi.

"Costance…" – sussurrò Adeline – "La mia bellissima Costance…".

S'affacciò anche il soldataccio. Tra le teste della suocera e della moglie scorse giù il visino paffuto di sua figlia, Costance Soisson, nata cinque mesi prima, a gennaio, a ridosso del primo compleanno di François, il figlio di Rosalie e Bernard.

La visione della piccola che sonnecchiava beata, nasino all'insù come maman ed un'arrogante pelurietta biondo rame che incorniciava la testolina, acquietò un poco i bollenti spiriti.

Era accaduto tutto in fretta…

Il viaggio di ritorno da Limours verso Parigi era stato silenzioso per tutti.

Renoir Caine accanto ad Alain, a cavallo.

Adeline Nivette e Carmilla Caine nel calesse guidato dall'oste Horace Garrat che aveva deciso di tornare a Parigi per cercare la figlia perduta, perché gli era stato detto che una giovane di nome Mariel aveva abitato alla corte di Rue de la Forge e non era morta nell'incendio e forse...

L'incontro era stato commovente.

Mariel era davvero Mariel Garrat, la figlia perduta di Horace Garrat.

Per vergogna, per dolore, per…

Quella se n'era fuggita a Parigi quando aveva scoperto d'attendere un bambino, dopo esser stata presa, a Limours, da chissà quale dei soldati di Bouillé, forse tutti o forse solo da quel dannato compare del generale, il nobilucolo che s'accompagnava spesso al primo e di cui non s'era saputo più nulla dopo la ribellione dei contadini e della gente di Limours nell'agosto 1789.

Per un po' aveva girovagato per la città, elemosinando, vendendo sé stessa…

Poi era nato suo figlio e con quello attaccato al seno s'era ritrovata fino a Versailles. Ci aveva girato attorno alla reggia ed era entrata chissà come ed era finita così vicino allo splendido edificio, ai giardini curati e limpidi…

S'era ritrovata di fronte ad una donna bellissima ch'era in compagnia dei suoi bambini, una femmina ed un maschietto.

L'aveva compreso che quella era davvero la regina quando s'era vista puntare addosso le baionette delle guardie, che per poco non sarebbe stata ammazzata lì, in quello splendido giardino, l'unico rammarico il figlio che sarebbe rimasto solo e lei non avrebbe mai potuto raccontare a nessuno d'aver conosciuto proprio la regina di Francia. Però aveva saputo in giro per Parigi che il figlio della regina era morto, era ancora piccolino e allora s'era permessa di dirglielo alla regina che una preghiera l'avrebbe spesa per il povero Delfino morto troppo giovane.

E poi…

In realtà ci avrebbe giurato che quello ch'era accanto alla regina fosse un uomo, l'uniforme sgargiante, le mostrine, il portamento fiero e saldo. Quello l'aveva difesa, lei povera mendicante di Parigi, affinchè fosse lasciata uscire dalla reggia indenne, senza essere frustata o maltrattata, né lei né il suo bambino.

Marie Garrat se n'era tornata a Parigi, come una zingara ed era finita alla corte dove abitava tanta gente dimenticata come lei.

Ed un giorno era giunto suo padre ed era stato lui a dirgli che quell'ufficiale era una donna, una donna che vestiva da soldato, ed era stata lei a rammentarsi di Marie e ad aver meditato sul loro ricongiungimento.

Chi era vissuto a Parigi aveva dunque lasciato la città per sempre…

E chi non c'era mai stato c'era venuto ad abitarci.

Alain l'aveva trovata bella Carmilla Caine, fin dal primo istante.

E terribilmente testarda ed ingenua e…

Non era una santa e non era il demonio.

Voleva amare come voleva amare lui e il destino aveva concesso loro la possibilità d'incontrarsi.

Anche se non era stato facile ammettere che avrebbero potuto amarsi, pur amando altri, per sempre. Altri che forse non c'erano più.

Bussarono di nuovo.

Il soldataccio aprì e stavolta si trovò la faccia stravolta e sudata del giornalista Bernard Chatelet.

"Il re e la regina…" – ansimò quello trafelato – "Li hanno riconosciuti! Li stanno riportando indietro! Hanno mandato Barnave e Petion e Latour a prenderli…a Varennes…".

"Cazzo! Così si fa!" – imprecò Alain – "Quei due…credevano di lasciare la Francia! Un re che scappa e lascia il suo popolo! Che razza di re…".

"Vieni…arriveranno tra poco…pare siano alle porte di Parigi…sui viali…".

"Hanno fatto in fretta!".

Alle spalle del giornalista s'affacciarono due soldati a recare ordini confacenti alla questione.

"Alain devi rientrare in caserma! Servono rinforzi per il servizio d'ordine per il ritorno del re…se ci saranno problemi…".

"E vorrei vedere!" – digrignò quello – "Fosse per me li lascerei in mano alla gente…".

Bernard lo fermò negando: "Alain…non è così che deve andare! Non abbiamo fatto tutta questa strada e tanta fatica per lasciare che le persone vengano giustiziate come cani. Questo lo facevano i nobili…un tempo…noi siamo diversi…se accadrà…".

Bernard ingoiò il respiro. L'altro no, era furioso: "Accadrà!" – sibilò Alain – "Sento che prima o poi accadrà!".

La giovane moglie rincorse il soldato e lo fermò, afferrando al volo la manica della giacca, tirandolo indietro, alzandosi un poco sulle punte dei piedi. Alcune volte la statura di Alain l'infastidiva davvero, ma Carmilla aveva imparato a muoversi e a spiccare quasi il volo quando si trattava di stampare in faccia al marito un sonoro bacio d'arrivederci.

"Tieni la testa a posto!" – sibilò all'orecchio.

L'altro la strinse a sé per tenerla lì ancora un po', anche se nella stanza c'erano altre persone, anche se altre orecchie ascoltavano…

"E ricordati cosa significa avere una famiglia!" – proseguì severa Carmilla chiudendo la testa del soldato tra le mani, piccole e bianche. Le dita lunghe scostarono un poco la frangia perché quello la guardasse davvero…

"Sai che cosa può fare una persona quando vuole salvarne un'altra!?" – domanda scontata.

"Si lo so…ma…".

"Allora cerca di ricordartelo…quelli sono il re e la regina…ma sono anche un padre ed una madre! Cosa saresti disposto a fare tu per salvare tua figlia? La tua Costance?! E me e noi!?".

Domanda scontata…

Risposta non così tanto ovvia.

Il sapore d'una amara constatazione s'ampliò nella testa del soldato.

Veniva prima l'esser padre o essere re!?

Veniva prima l'essere padre o essere un soldato?!

Veniva prima la libertà d'un popolo o quella d'un figlio che di quel popolo faceva parte?!

Che cosa sarebbe stato disposto a fare un padre per la libertà del suo popolo e dunque per quella del figlio che di quel popolo era un frammento?!

Ma un figlio è anche carne e sangue. Ed è un volto. E manine da baciare e occhi da scrutare così che quelli potessero scrutare quelli del padre. Una dimensione intima e fonda, irrimediabilmente distante da quella gigantesca dell'essere figlio che fa parte d'un popolo.

Il soldato si chiuse in un duro silenzio, cacciandosi la sacca in spalla e fiondandosi giù per le scale del palazzaccio.

In silenzio…

Bernard osservò il profilo dell'amico, furioso ed al tempo stesso combattuto.

Un sovrano che abbandona il suo paese sarebbe stato da impiccare all'istante, gliela lesse in faccia quella considerazione.

Eppure quel sovrano era anche un padre…

"Se vuoi ti dico com'è andata?!" – la voce di Bernard interruppe i pensieri penosi.

"Si…facciamo la strada assieme…".

"Pare che…" – Bernard faticava a trovare le parole.

Alain si bloccò e fissò l'altro, trattenendolo per la manica.

"Pare che?! Avanti…parla!".

Un respiro fondo…

"Marat aveva visto giusto…l'aveva detto che i sovrani avrebbero tentato di lasciare Parigi. Pare che dietro tutto ci sia quell'uomo…quel generale…".

Alain trattenne il fiato. Di nuovo…

"Bouillé…" – sussurrò tuffo…

Di nuovo…

"L'accordo sarebbe stato di organizzare una specie di campo armato alla periferia di Parigi. Il re sarebbe stato accolto con la sua famiglia e da lì i sovrani avrebbero continuato a governare il paese senza subire l'oppressione del veto dell'Assemblea…" – spiegò Bernard.

"Dannazione…quell'uomo…quello è un demonio!" – digrignò Alain – "Prima reprime le ribellioni dei soldati che chiedono un salario decente e li massacra e così si fa bello agli occhi dell'Assemblea…e poi organizza la fuga del re! Quello sì che dovrebbe essere impiccato!".

"Pare che il re non volesse lasciare la Francia…" – chiosò Bernard.

"Certo che no!?" – la replica scivolò nell'ironico – "E chi avrebbe il coraggio di ospitare un codardo simile!".

"Beh…in realtà accordi in questo senso…".

"Che vorresti dire?" – chiese Alain stravolto.

"C'è un nuovo Granduca al governo della Toscana…Ferdinando III…" – Bernard componeva i pezzi della geometria di teste coronate d'Europa – "E' il figlio del precedente Granuca, Leopoldo, che adesso è diventato Imperatore d'Austria dopo la morte di Giuseppe II, il fratello della Regina. Dunque in Austria adesso c'è il nipote di Maria Antonietta. Chissà, forse lui li avrebbe accolti i sovrani. Si dice abbia fatto arrivare truppe al confine con le Fiandre…mentre gli spagnoli hanno radunato ventimila uomini verso la Catalogna…quindi accordi ce ne devono essere…tutti questi movimenti di truppe…sono sospetti…".

"Che siano tutti dannati! E da tutto questo tu intenderesti che il re si sarebbe limitato a restare in Francia e a governarla lontano da Parigi solo per non subire il veto dell'Assemblea?! Io dico invece che il re sta tramando per crearsi allenaze e per avere a disposizione eserciti che gli consentiranno di rovesciarla l'Assemblea! Questo avrebbe fatto il re da quella specie di campo armato!" – sbottò Alain – "Io questo lo chiamo attentare all'Assemblea e al popolo francese! Io questo lo chiamo dichiarare guerra alla Francia e il re lo sta facendo proprio dall'interno del suo stesso paese!".

Furioso, Alain tirò a terra la sacca.

Gli occhi presero a riempirsi di grappoli di gente sgranata lungo le strade, via via più fitta verso i nuovi viali alle porte di Parigi.

"S'erano travestiti tutti…" - concluse Bernard tirando un respiro di compassata rassegnazione – "Il re come un domestico e il delfino come una bambina!".

"Già…" – ammise Alain che questo doveva essere stato il sistema escogitato per fuggire, quando tutti s'erano arrovellati per comprendere come diavolo avessero fatto i sovrani di Francia a sparire così nel nulla – "E' così che hanno beffato le guardie! E quel conte…quello che dicevano essere l'amante della regina…l'ho visto andare e venire troppo spesso dagli appartamenti di quella donna! Quello è svedese! Se si è messo in mezzo non credo l'abbia fatto senza il consenso del proprio re e allora davvero i dannati sovrani d'Europa si stanno mettendo in testa che il problema non sono i sovrani di Francia ma l'Assemblea?! Beh che si accomodino! Se oseranno sfidarci troveranno pane per i loro denti!".

Alain pareva un fiume in piena…

"Devi ammettere che per salvare la propria famiglia…" – obiettò Bernand che pure restava fervente sostenitore della Repubblica e del nuovo corso aperto dopo il quattordici luglio.

Forse non apprezzava il sistema ma il fine…

"Ti ci metti anche tu!" – lo fulminò Alain.

"No…nemmeno io posso accettare ciò che è accaduto…ma la deriva si sta facendo sempre più consistente…Robespierre dice che è inevitabile…".

"E dice bene! E' indegno un re che fugge!" – concluse Alain

"Ma ancor peggio sarà se davvero le monarchie straniere ammetteranno che è l'Assemblea ad essere indegna e a minacciare la stabilità dell'Europa!" – contestò Bernard preoccupato – "Allora sarà tutta la Francia ad essere in pericolo!".

"Già i re si combattono tra loro solo quando c'è da far morire la povera gente!" - sputò Alain con spietata visione – "Ma se uno di quei dannati sovrani vacilla allora tutti gli altri sono lì a tendere la mano per evitare che il morbo della Rivoluzione si diffonda e finisca per appestare tutti i loro popoli! Loro non vogliono salvare questo re! Loro vogliono solo salvare le loro dannate teste dalla volontà dei loro popoli! Perché ci scommetto che anche in altre terre si stà disponendo qualche accodente per cacciare i dannati governanti che si credono d'esser lì solo per volere di Dio!".

La folla pestava e s'aggrovigliava e vociava bassa e curiosa e spiritata.

Tutti volevano vedere il re, riacciuffato e riportato indietro. Volevano scorgere la faccia d'un re sconfitto e quella d'una regina ormai caduta dal piedistallo.

"Devo andare!" – digrignò alla fine Alain imboccando il portone spalancato della caserma – "E tu stai attento e tieni gli occhi aperti! E scrivilo sul tuo dannato giornale che un re non scappa dal suo popolo!".

Bernard vide sparire l'altro, inghiottito dalle mura oscure del fortino.

Il luogo rievocava passate immagini e ricordi.

S'immaginò che anche Alain stesse pensando la stessa cosa.

 _Per fortuna lei non era lì…_

 _Da che parte sarebbe stata?_

Se lo disse Alain…

 _Dio…_

 _Per fortuna lei non è qui!_

 _Se fosse stata qui…_

 _Lei…_

 _Sì, per te è semplice in fondo. Detestare un uomo che ha governato questo paese in modo così assurdo, dubbio, incapace. Odiare una donna che ha sperperato il denaro costato la fatica e persino la vita di uomini e donne e bambini. Solo per soddosfare capricci fatti di vestiti, feste, pavoni, diamanti…_

 _Per te è fin troppo facile._

 _Ma lei…_

 _Lei i suoi sovrani li ha serviti, per tutta la vita._

 _Non può non averli amati, in qualche modo, in un modo solo suo._

 _E dato che tu la rispettavi…_

 _Dato che…_

 _L'hai amata. Non avresti mai potuto odiare nulla che lei avesse amato…_

 _Dio…_

 _Che sarebbe accaduto se lei fosse stata qui in un giorno come questo?_

 _Lei li avrebbe aiutati a fuggire, i suoi sovrani, oppure sarebbe stata qui, con te, a predisporre il servizio d'ordine, per impedire alla folla d'aprire la porta di quella berlina e tirar fuori il re e la regina e farli a pezzi!?_

 _Come non avrebbe provato tristezza e disarmo a vedere due bambini così disprezzati solo perché figli del re!?_

 _Sarebbe stato impossibile per lei non impazzire, essere dilaniata!_

 _Per te è più semplice._

 _E' così semplice…_

 _Il semplice atto di regnare è peccato._

 _Non si può regnare impunemente._

 _Che cosa avresti fatto Oscar?_

 _Se…_

Lo chiese il soldato Alain Soisson al proprio comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes, mentre dal destriero osservava la folla silenziosa, compatta, attorno alla carrozza dei sovrani che avanzava lentamente tra ali di gente stracciata e furiosa.

Muta, non un cappello sollevato, non un grido…

 _Chi acclamerà il re sarà bastonato e chi insulterà il re sarà impiccato!_

Questo l'oscuro ordine che aveva preso a circolare, messo in giro da chissà chi e per chissà quale strano motivo.

Non si voleva più dare al re alcuna importanza né come tiranno, né come vittima…

Eppure…

Ad esser dentro quella carrozza ci sarebbe stato d'aver paura, davvero.

La rabbia, lungi dall'essere scaricata a calci e pugni e bastoni contro il guscio leggero e nero, e poi a grida e insulti e sputi contro i suoi occupanti, così da sfogarsi, incanalandosi contro un avversario, era divenuta muta, fuoco sotto la cenere, pronta a riprendere rapidamente tensione e a risalire rapida ed implacabile che nemmeno cento soldati sarebbero stati capaci di governarla e tenerla a bada.

Eppure…

Là in mezzo…

Lo vide…

Alain lo scorse in mezzo alla dannata folla.

Dio, era lui, era suo padre, il Generale Jarjayes…

Che ci faceva…

Alain si scostò, lasciando il posto stabilito, seguito dallo sguardo dei compagni che gli rifilarono dietro grida di disappunto.

Guadagnò il lato opposto della strada. Gli sguardi s'incrociarono…

Jarjayes attese un istante per ricongiungere la figura del soldato a quella dell'uomo che aveva conosciuto dopo la scomparsa di sua figlia nell'inverno dell'anno precedente. Quello ch'era partito per Saint Peterburg con André e assieme avevano ritrovato la figlia e con lei l'onore mondato della famiglia Jarjayes, rea d'aver perduto la custodia d'un prezioso prigioniero.

E poi l'aveva rivisto, quello stesso soldato, dopo il quattordici luglio, a Parigi, anche quello aveva partecipato all'assalto della Bastiglia ed era scampato alla forza e ancora una volta aveva aiutato la figlia, il suo comandante, a fuggire.

"Signore…generale…" – Alain si parò davanti, l'impercettibile e non dovuto saluto militare speso solo per una questione di rispetto, l'altro fu costretto ad accettare la resa dello sguardo – "Che fate a Parigi? I nobili…stanno lasciando la Francia e voi…".

Glielo chiese con gli occhi mentre tutti e due si avvidero che altri soldati avevano preso ad osservarli.

Jarjayes lo scansò in malo modo, spingendolo via, squadrando l'uniforme della Milizia Nazionale.

Un avversario dunque…

"Non sono come mia figlia!" – digrignò addosso al soldato, tagliando corto, il richiamo a quel dannato giorno di luglio in cui era rimasta impigliata la vita di entrambi– "Mia figlia aveva le sue idee e anch'io…io sono diverso…".*

"Signore…" – Alain davvero rimase lì, impietrito. Avrebbe voluto chiedere, sapere…

Quando era tornato a Parigi era riuscito a ritrovarlo il Generale Jarjayes e gliel'aveva detto che Oscar era ancora viva, così almeno lui l'aveva lasciata.

Jarjayes era rimasto impassibile, non aveva tradito emozione, trasfigurato quasi ad una notizia che pareva non importagli più.

Erano passati quasi due anni…

Possibile che il padre non avesse saputo più nulla dell'altra?!

Possibile che non l'avesse cercata o almeno avesse tentato di avere sue notizie…

Alain rimase lì, sulle spine.

Implorò una parola, una soltanto…

"Vostra figlia…".

"Lei è morta!" – sibilò Jarjayes con rabbia.

Giunse l'assunto, come fendente che rade i tessuti della pelle e sul momento non provoca dolore bensì solo stupore e smacco d'essere stati attinti.

Gli occhi alla ferita che s'apre, al sangue che dilaga…

Alain ingoiò ruggine, gli parve d'avere sabbia in bocca, a raspare il respiro mentre le tempie implodevano ed il sangue si raggelava.

"Per me lei è morta!" – rincarò Jarjayes – "Ha compiuto la sua scelta…e se io non restassi accanto ai sovrani che differenza ci sarebbe tra me e lei?!".

"Generale…" – Alain comprese e non comprese affatto – "Vostra figlia…".

Tentò ancora, il soldato, s'immaginò che forse il padre invocasse una sorta di morte giuridica, riparatrice dell'onta del tradimento e della diserzione.

Oscar François de Jarjayes era dunque morta come figlia del Generale Jarjayes…

"Non state lì imbambolato!" – digrignò l'uomo – "Se ci tenete alla vostra vita…sappiate che mia figlia è morta e con questo il discorso è chiuso per sempre!".

Gelo…

Alain sentì le dita pungere mentre stringeva la baionetta.

Dunque era possibile che lei fosse morta davvero, visto ch'era per quello che aveva lasciato la Francia. Per andare a morire lontano dalle sbarre d'una prigione.

"E…la vostra famiglia?" – chiese il soldato balbettando, più per tenere lì l'altro ancora un poco che non per avere notizie.

"Mia moglie…".

Mandò giù Alain, trattenne il fiato…

"Mia moglie…io e lei non siamo più sposati…so che sta bene…ma…".

"Vostra moglie…" – Alain replicò stupefatto.

"Lei è e restarà accanto a sua maestà!" – ghignò Jarjayes sprezzante, come a dimostrare all'altro che non aveva paura delle conseguenze derivanti dal rango e dall'esser nobile e che per lui esser nobile significava incapacità assoluta di pensare a sé ed alla propria salvezza e ancora incapacità assoluta d'abdicare al ruolo di servitore della famiglia reale, così come era stato per secoli.

Un battito…

Il colpo battè nelle viscere.

Dunque Jarjayes era rimasto fedele al suo ruolo fino in fondo, fiero di ciò che la sua famiglia aveva e avrebbe sempre fatto per la famiglia reale.

Se si fosse saputo in giro, lui e la moglie sarebbero stati spacciati.

Eppure l'orgoglio e la fierezza trasparivano dallo sguardo e Alain dunque non potè disprezzare il gesto.

Per quanto venisse da un nobile, ne intuì la forza, il senso d'appartenenza e di fedeltà che traspariva, l'altro nemmeno tentava di nasconderlo.

Dunque la questione era questa. La fedeltà della famiglia Jarjayes ai sovrani era e sarebbe rimasta assoluta. I coniugi si erano semplicemente separati forse per evitare che la condotta dell'uno si riversasse su quella dell'altro.

Eppure…

"Perché? Perché non avete cercato di salvarvi!?" – contestò Alain.

"Lo stiamo facendo!" – sibilò l'altro.

"Cosa…che intendete…".

"Tutto sta nel comprendere quale sia per voi la vera salvezza?!" – proseguì Jarjayes cinico – "Se intendete la vostra oppure quella della vostra famiglia?! Dunque cosa sareste disposto a fare voi per salvare la vostra famiglia!?".

Rimase lì Alain Soisson, impietrito e stravolto.

Prese a non capire, a non capire più. Era tutto troppo ovvio ed assurdo al tempo stesso.

Il dubbio prese a salire, incapace di comprendere a chi si riferisse l'altro.

 _Al re…alla regina…a…_

"Ci sono ancora molti realisti a Parigi…" – proseguì Jarjayes perfettamente calato nella parte, l'affondo a significare…

"Dannazione!" – imprecò Alain, incapace d'ammettere che l'altro fosse così pazzo da restare e dichiarare apertamente l'intento di difendere i sovrani a costo della propria vita - "Signore…".

Si ritrovò senza parole, d'istinto tentò di fermare l'uomo più anziano, afferrarlo come si vorrebbe afferrare un sogno o un incubo che sfugge e che deve stare lì per rivelare fino in fondo il senso, il significato nascosto, che poi è solo un oscuro rimescolarsi di pulsioni e sconfitte della mente e del cuore.

"Lasciatemi!" – ringhiò Jarjayes come se gli fosse stato versato sale s'una ferita ancora aperta – "Se non volete che ci notino!".

Dunque era questo…

Disprezzo, perché quello era nobile e Alain Soisson no?

Oppure esattamente il contrario!?

Jarjayes non voleva che il soldato venisse riconosciuto a parlare ad un fervente realista?!

In ogni caso nessuna risposta giunse.

Nessuna, se non che Oscar François de Jarjayes era morta.

"Signore…vi prego…siete suo padre…rammento che lei provava affetto per voi! Dovete andarvene…" – ripetè Alain, un passo avanti mentre l'altro indietreggiava tentando di ricacciarsi nell'ombra della straducola.

"No…finchè _lui_ sarà qui…a Parigi…".

" _Lui_ chi?!" – chiese allarmato Alain.

"Non è bene sapere nulla! Voi meno di tutti dovreste sapere altro! Devo stargli appresso!".

"Dannazione! A chi…" – Alain si ritrovò stravolto.

S'immaginò allora che Jarjayes ci era rimasto nella dannata città, a costo di venire riconosciuto ed arrestato, per star dietro ai propri folli pensieri, a chissà quali congetture…

"Generale…" – l'apostrofò Alain che aveva preso a smaniare.

Non erano mai stati i sovrani a volere la testa di Oscar François de Jarjayes. E ormai anche i sovrani avevano perduto tutto il loro potere.

Altri no, altri il potere ce l'avevano ancora…

Un guizzo fece raggelare il sangue.

Jarjayes indietreggiò nascondendosi ancora di più.

Alain trattenne il respiro…

Jarjayes doveva aver avuto molti nemici, ma uno, uno soltanto, era stato nemico davvero e, per assurdo che fosse, proprio quello pareva essere immischiato nella fuga dei sovrani.

Le notizie erano giunte distorte e sgranate ma il nome era passato di bocca in bocca.

Il sodalizio dunque poteva essere la ragione che aveva trattenuto il Generale Jarjayes a Parigi.

"Parlate di Bouillé…" – azzardò il soldato tentando di ricongiungere a sua volta gli esili fili della storia.

… _se servirà la mia famiglia starà qui, fedele ai sovrani…_

Una smorfia di sprezzante disgusto.

Alain vide il Generale Jarjayes sparire in mezzo alla folla prima d'ottenere risposta.

 _Lui…_

 _E' Bouillé che Jarjayes sta seguendo?!_

 _Certo…_

 _Forse proprio per aiutare i sovrani a fuggire oppure…_

 _Lei…_

 _Lei era morta davvero?_

 _§§§_

 _Agosto 1791, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

" _O indegni rappresentanti della nazione, non sono le menzogne, le perfidie, i delitti del sedicesimo Luigi e di sua moglie che mi esasperano, ma contro di voi, rappresentanti del popolo, va dritto il mio odio. Si comprende che un re possa essere un corruttore, falso monetario, feroce, spergiuro, scroccone, traditore, e possa avere il privilegio di succhiare il sangue dei suoi sudditi, perché la natura l'ha fatto così, come il lupo e la tigre; voi però rappresentanti del popolo, in questo caso vi si può chiamare suoi complici, voi siete i mandatari infedeli, gli ingannatori e gli sfruttatori della buona fede dei cittadini…"_

" _Che cosa si deve fare? Tagliare un dito pollice a tutti i valletti – nati a Corte e a tutti i servi dell'ex aristocrazia e dell'alto clero, perché saranno sempre vostri nemici. Per i deputati del popolo che hanno venduto al despota i diritti della nazione, per i Sieyes, i Duport, i Target, i Barnave…, la pena dev'essere assai più grave: impalateli vivi e lasciateli esposti per tre giorni agli sguardi del popolo sulla tribuna del senato…"._

"Questi mi sono stati riportati dai compagni giunti dalla Francia…".

Sir Joseph Hornett gettò sul tavolo alcuni fogli ingialliti. Uno era ripiegato in quattro, scritto a mano, non aveva data, le parole appartenevano però a tale Camille Desmoulins, giornalista di Parigi.

André se lo rammentò.

Era stato amico di Bernard, giornalista come l'altro.

Entrambi erano amici di Maximilien Robespierre.

L'altro era una copia stropicciata e umida di un giornale che s'editava in Francia, in quei mesi. " _L'ami du Peuple"_ l'editore tale Jean Paul Marat. Recava la data del 17 luglio 1791.

Un respiro fondo, André lesse il contenuto.

Dunque, dopo la fallita fuga dei sovrani, un'ala dell'Assemblea avrebbe voluto mantenere il re sul trono, altri dichiararlo decaduto.

L'Assemblea aveva votato e il re era rimasto al suo posto, seppur sospeso dalle sue funzioni di monarca.

I ferventi repubblicani avevano deciso allora di ricorrere al popolo, un'altra volta, per tirarlo dalla loro parte e gridare al colpo di Stato ed esasperare le masse, un'altra volta, per vedere se una qualche altra Bastiglia, fatta di mura o di scranni, la si sarebbe tirata giù.

Era giusto fidarsi ancora del sovrano?

Peggio ancora, era giusto fidarsi di quei deputati che avevano giurato fedeltà al popolo e poi avevano votato per tenersi ancora il re, quel re!?

"Allora…è accaduto che sarebbe stata sottoscritta una petizione…" – spiegò Sir Hornett – "Per negare l'autorità all'Assemblea di decidere sulla questione del re e considerare il vostro re decaduto davvero…i parigini erano stati invitati a sottoscriverla…quelli che si sono radunati per farlo…non so dove…al Campo…".

"Campo di Marte…" – sussurrò raggelato André che intuì il luogo, l'aveva conosciuto, gli pareva che quel luogo non fosse davvero mai esistito, ma no, il Campo di Marte esisteva ancora e ancora ci si massacrava la gente.

"Stavolta non sono stati ficcati gatti nei tabernacoli…stavolta pare che ci abbiano messo due soldati di sotto ad un altare, non si sa dove…e quando li hanno tirati fuori hanno detto ch'erano delle spie e la folla li ha decapitati e le teste messe sulle picche!".

 _Dio…_

 _Di nuovo…_

André gettò il foglio sul tavolo e si tolse le lenti, gettandole anch'esse in malo modo sulla carta. Il vetro catturò la luce del mattino, scindendo le gradazioni arcobaleno.

Da fuori giungevano le voci dei contadini che s'accrocchiavano per darsi il buongiorno e predisporre i turni di lavoro.

Dentro, nella testa, il rimbombo della folla inferocita, le grida, le picche, i bastoni, i fucili, i coltelli arrugginiti…

Non era tutto finito…

Pareva che ogni volta ch'era luglio, Parigi si risvegliasse e davvero provasse a risorgere per tentare di compiere un'ennesima rivoluzione che poi alla fine era sempre la stessa. Gente dilaniata, impiccata, straziata, i corpi issati su, le teste ficcte nelle picche…

Per un poco André rimase ad occhi chiusi, massaggiandosi le tempie.

Dolevano, anche s'era mattino.

Battevano martellate dalle notizie della Storia che incessante non dava tregua.

"E tutti quelli che volevano firmare la petizione per impedire all'Assemblea di decidere della sorte del re…sono stati massacrati…" – incise Hornett – "Così mi hanno riferito. Dalla Milizia Nazionale!".

"E' impossibile!" – sibilò André sconvolto, il capovolgimento degli eventi annebbiava la coscienza.

"Eppure è andata così! La gente che s'era radunata al Campo di Marte come l'avete chiamato voi…è stata ammazzata! Per ordine dell'Assemblea! Questa dunque sarebbe la vostra Assemblea?!" – digrignò Hornett severo – "Questa dunque è la libertà da cui siete fuggiti?!".

Silenzio…

Un respiro fondo…

"No…non era questa! Non pensavo sarebbe stata questa…".

"Se quello che mi avete raccontato _di lei_ è vero…".

"E' vero dannazione!" – André sbattè un pugno sul tavolo – "Lei, ed io con lei…non abbiamo combattuto per questo! Non abbiamo rinunciato alla nostra vita, a ciò che eravamo, per vedere gente francese massacrare gente francese! I sovrani riportati indietro…se lei fosse stata là…non so che avrebbe fatto…davvero…aiutarli a fuggire…oppure aiutare la milizia a riprenderli…in ogni caso per lei sarebbe stata una pazzia!".

"Lo credo…ma pensate davvero che una rivoluzione la si possa fare così?! Senza spargere una sola goccia di sangue?! Senza contrapporsi a chi vuole avere tutto?! Monarchia e Costituzione…libertà del popolo e veto del re?! Sono principi impossibili da tenere assieme…l'uno l'opposto dell'altro…".

Silenzio…

Nel silenzio Hornett scorse la rabbia.

Anticipò la risposta dell'altro.

"Io credo di no! E so che nemmeno voi…dannazione…nemmeno tu lo credi! E' lodevole da parte tua…e sua…di tua moglie…combattere senza ricorrere alle armi…ma in questo modo…".

"Si perde tempo!" – affondò André esasperato dall'incalzare dell'altro che però aveva ragione.

"Già…pare che persino la vostra regina si fosse messa sul serio a far politica e avesse preso a gestire rapporti con ministri ed ambasciatori. Quella non s'è persa d'animo e anzi, più il cerchio si è stretto e più quella è parsa intenzionata a non abdicare il proprio ruolo di consorte d'un re fantoccio che ha paura dell'aria che respira. Si diceva che usasse inchiostro simpatico e infilato bigliettini segreti nelle scatole dei cioccolatini! Adesso voglio proprio vedere come farà!".

"Hornett siate cortese! Risparmiatemi il vostro…il tuo sarcasmo! Ognuno combatte con le armi che possiede. Se un re non combattesse per essere tale…te l'immagineresti!?".

"No…non di certo ma…".

"Nemmeno io comprendo ciò che sta accadendo! Il popolo di nuovo contro i soldati…i soldati di nuovo contro il popolo! Non era per questo che abbiamo combattuto…non è per questo che lei ha accettato di guidare la gente per tirare giù quella fortezza. Quel gesto è stato poca cosa in fondo…ma l'effetto fu di smuovere le coscienze…rendere la gente consapevole della propria anima…della propria forza…della propria voce…".

"Adesso però quella voce e quell'anima le affogano nel sangue!" – chiosò Hornett cinico.

"Mi costa ammetterlo…fatico ad accettare che quell'Assemblea abbia deciso di mettersi contro la gente. Certo nemmeno io desidero la testa del re ma massacrare chi non è d'accordo contro la sua destituzione…temo siano prese di potere che con la giustizia c'entrino poco o nulla…".

Silenzio…

"Hornett…non dirle nulla…non adesso…".

Il tentativo granitico d'alleviare lo strazio ed i sensi di colpa, che tanto lei non se li sarebbe mai scrollati di dosso.

"Mi spiace…".

"Che…" – André sollevò lo sguardo. Il patto del silenzio infranto dall'inglese…

"Non sono stato io a parlare…ma a Livorno sono giunte altre copie di questo giornale...e anche i fogli dei giorni successivi. Quel Marat ha tuonato contro l'Assemblea e contro il massacro…pare che quello sia dalla parte del popolo a prescindere…lo difende davvero il popolo! Ma questa roba ormai arriva dappertutto! Persino Joria mi ha raccontato d'esser stata ad un ricevimento a Livourne…un piccolo rinfrensco tra amiche e non s'è parlato altro che di quello! E chi sa leggere legge a chi non sa leggere!".

"Dite che…".

"Credo che l'abbia saputo…alla scuola…c'era diversa gente che ne parlava…vostra moglie adesso non è più l'unica insegnante…e non tutti sono discreti come lei…".

Un respiro, le nocche piantate al tavolo, André riprese le lenti.

"Insomma…dico che sarà faticoso tenerla all'oscuro…" – rincarò Hornett che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere gli altri due ed era in grado d'azzardare giudizi.

"Non voglio tenerla all'oscuro! Non ci riuscirei nemmeno se volessi. Di certo immaginare che siano proprio dentro l'Assemblea i peggiori avversari del popolo è difficile d'accettare. E che quelli, sì proprio quelli, stiano usando il re facendolo passare per il nemico da contrastare, così da poter agire indisturbati per il proprio tornaconto personale…davvero assurdo! Ma sarei davvero idiota se non ammettessi ch'è così! Questo però non cambia la mia difesa e i nostri patti restano invariati! Finchè arriveranno solo pezzi di carta…" – digrignò André pallido – "Di quelli riusciremo a farcene una ragione…".

Voleva tutto André.

Voleva lei, la sua vita, i suoi sorrisi mentre parlava ai figli, al più grande ed al più piccolo.

Voleva le loro passeggiate alla sera, sulla spiaggia, oppure dentro la pineta o tra i filari delle viti o nei solchi della terra bruna e rossa, ripulita ed arata attorno ai secolari e caldi tronchi d'ulivo.

Voleva amarla così, finalmente leggera, senza pesi sul cuore.

Non voleva che lei sapesse che i cacciatori s'erano messi in caccia, davvero e ch'erano molto più temibili di semplici avversari della monarchia.

Il re era divenuto ostaggio, il re veniva additato come nemico della libertà, ma i veri nemici erano altrove, ancora peggiori.

L'amico del popolo ci aveva visto giusto…

E la cura che aveva indicato…

Si massaggiò le tempie André.

Voleva amarla e basta. Nessuna Storia glielo avrebbe impedito. Nemmeno quella che lei avesse disgraziatamente compreso.

 _§§§_

La vide allora, dalla finestra…

Era mattino. Era domenica…

Niente scuola…

Quel giorno s'era svegliato e non l'aveva trovata accanto a sé, la sera prima s'era coricata tardi, forse attenendo che lui dormisse, per non rischiare che lui comprendesse che lei aveva compreso.

Non c'era nulla da fare…

S'erano promessi che non sarebbero mai cambiati.

Lei avrebbe continuato a combattere e lui avrebbe continuato a mentirle, dove necessario, per proteggerla. Proteggere la nuova Oscar, non quella di un tempo, lei, il corpo addolcito dalla maternità, ridivenuto asciutto, agile, leggero, veloce.

S'erano persino rimessi a duellare.

Era accaduto un giorno, per gioco, non visti da nessuno, dietro le scuderie. Nelle orecchie i nitriti dei cavalli più giovani, il rumore del mare, gli acciai dei fioretti che stridevano toccandosi lievemente e poi più intensamente.

La danza aveva rievocato il passato che però adesso era vissuto nel presente.

L'intensità dello scontro s'era animato di gesti antichi, respiri già vissuti in solitudine…

André l'aveva guardata muoversi veloce e lui dietro a seguirla prendendo distanze, affondando, schivando, avvicinandosi, allontanandosi…

Un groviglio di forze muscolari ed interiori, occhi incollati alla figura dell'altro, cuore a pulsare impazzito, mentre la mente correva all'agilità del passato, all'idea che anche allora lui l'aveva amata senza potersi mai avvicinare.

Mai!

Adesso si, adesso avrebbe potuto.

Avvicinarsi…

E allora il pensiero aveva inebriato i sensi, colpendo, lasciando la mente lì, ebbra dell'idea che lui avrebbe potuto da un istante all'altro gettare la lama a terra, fermarsi e lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso e i corpi si sarebbero incrociati.

S'erano incrociati davvero, alla fine dello scontro, un poco stremati e fradici, ciascuno per colpa dei guai che il tempo e la Storia avevano loro rovesciato addosso.

S'erano ritrovati occhi negli occhi, indietreggiando, le lame intrecciate come le dita ed erano finiti dietro la grande quercia, avvolti dai rami che radevano il terreno.

Le bocche s'erano saziate, la mente s'era dissolta…

Il passato frantumato e disperso.

Rimase ad osservare il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra. Era mattino.

Alle spalle il disappunto di Donna Lari ch'era entrata borbottando strali contro la padrona che aveva ripreso a vestirsi come un tempo e finchè si trattava solo di calzoni e camicia e gilet e giacche ci si poteva pure adeguare. Se quella l'era stata abituata a vestirsi così…

Ma tutto il resto…

La donna entrò, Jibril in braccio, ritto e curioso.

Il moccioso si dimenò come una serpe che quasi cadde dalla presa della comare, quando vide il padre e a tutti i costi volle finirci addosso, esser preso su, stretto e stropicciato e strofinato.

Jibril ficcò il naso nella guancia di André, la bocca aperta ad assaggiare il sapore di suo padre, più aspro ed intenso di quello di maman ma ugualmente inebriante.

Le manine, consapevolissime, finirono alle lenti che l'altro s'era rimesso. L'oggettino attirava come le api col miele e il moccioso ci provava sempre a saggiare il terreno, caso mai papà fosse stato un attimo distratto e lui fosse riuscito ad impadronirsi del tanto agognato trofeo.

"No…" – sussurrò André baciandolo piano – "Lo sai che non devi…".

Gli sorrise e l'altro che aveva compreso benissimo mise su il broncio e poi prese a pasticciare con i capelli e a gorgheggiare sillabando _maman_ e _papà_ e _matin_ e _iose_ e _imael_ e _nana lali_ e tutto il resto dei nomi attribuibili alle facce conosciute che gli giravano attorno ogni giorno.

Gongolò Donna Lari all'udire il proprio nome, seppur storpiato.

Solo un istante…

"Oggi…oggi quant'è vero che sono Laurentia Simon…la padrona…la padrona m'ha davvero fatto arrabbiare!" – riprese spazientita dopo aver rimestato con pentole e scodelle.

André c'era abituato.

Per quanto Donna Lari non potesse, né dovesse sapere il genere di vita che la padrona aveva vissuto e che la padrona c'era abituata ad educare altri, scolari o soldati che fossero, negli ultimi mesi gli era capitato spesso di rientrare ed incrociare le due donne lì a rinfacciarsi, educate ma ferme, le reciproche ripicche sulla supremazia da esercitare nella casa.

Per assurdo…

La padrona non ne aveva voluto sapere di dedicarsi alle faccende casalinghe mentr'era la comare che pestava per inchiodare la prima alle responsabilità, mimetizzando adeguatamente obbligo di starsene rinchiusa tra le mura di casa per attendere alle relative mansioni di padrona con l'amore per il figlio e la dedizione alla sua cura ed alla sua educazione.

Dunque la comare s'era adeguata alla scuola, che quella bastava ed avanzava a portar via tempo…

Ma tutto il resto…

André si risolse a chiedere che fosse accaduto e l'altra, pugni ai fianchi e sguardo truce…

"E che l'è uscita di nuovo! Stamattina me la sono trovata in cucina, l'era prestissimo, vestita di tutto punto…pareva dovesse andare in guerra! Ci mancava che la si fosse messa un'uniforme…".

André si contrasse, si strinse addosso Jibril e quello proprio non riuscì a trattenersi e veloce come un lampo, in un guizzo, gli sfilò le lenti. Un gridolino di soddisfazione…

André fece in tempo a ripigliarle…

Ormai le stanghette metalliche erano tutte contorte, riassestate alla meno peggio, passate da tali e tante vicissitudini che ogni volta che le osservava si meravigliava sempre che almeno i cristalli fossero ancora integri.

"Lasciale!" – impose André al moccioso e quello a ridere come un matto e ad agitare le povere lenti per aria.

"Insomma!" – s'avvicinò Donna Lari – "Ma voi non m'ascoltate mica!".

"No, certo vi ascolto…" – uno sbuffo al bambino – "Che dicevate?".

"Va bene che vostra moglie m'ha detto che non vuole che nessuno s'occupi del moccioso! Va bene che ha detto che ci penserà lei a crescerlo…assieme a voi s'ntende! E che non vuole balie o governanti o precettori! E sì, tanto lei l'è l'insegnante…ci mancherebbe che un giorno non insegnerà quel che sa anche a lui…".

Donna Lari allungò la mano e prese la guancia del moccioso, piano, un buffetto…

"Ma questa creatura... _e si può sapere dove vorrebbe andare madame conciata in quel modo?! L_ e ho chiesto stamattina…e lei l'ha detto che sarebbe uscita e che non avrebbe fatto tardi e che tanto c'eravate voi in casa e il bambino l'avreste badato voi…ma si può dico io!? Le son corsa dietro…e quella l'era già sparita, quasi fosse fuggita da chissà quale pericolo. E l'ho vista ficcarsi nella scuderia e uscir fuori come una furia…".

La frenesia d'uscire…

Lei doveva aver saputo.

Oscar non era mai cambiata, dunque la rabbia la doveva sfogare in qualche maniera. E allora per non rischiare di stizzirsi col figlio o con chissà chi, se l'era tenuta dentro e poi non ce l'aveva più fatta e se n'era dovuta uscire e scappare via.

Oscar François de Jarjayes non era mai cambiata. Non avrebbe mai reagito davvero come una donna, chiudendosi in un angolo a rimescolare rabbia e lacrime, ma avrebbe preso su, avrebbe sfidato il vento…

Dunque nessuno stupore, se non quello dipinto sulla faccia contrariata della custode che proprio non si capacitava d'avere una padrona tanto _sui generis_.

E poi…

Nemmeno se lui, il marito, l'avesse imposto, _sua moglie_ gli avrebbe dato retta!

Sarebbe stata una partita persa in partenza.

"E' una cosa inaudita!" – rincarò la comare – "Voi non dovreste permetterle di comportarsi così! L'è una donna sposata adesso! E con un moccioso d'accudire…che le piglia d'andarsene come una furia a cavalcare! Voi…voi…".

André decise di dare una piccola soddisfazione a Donna Lari, che poi lui stesso ammise d'avere fretta di ritrovarla, lei, in tutti i sensi. Testa e cuore…

"Dovrei andare a riprendermi mia moglie?!" – chiese, tono serio ed affatto commiserevole.

La chiosa s'addiceva alle ragioni della custode, alla mentalità bigotta ma ovvia del luogo e del tempo. Avere a che fare con una donna del genere non era mai stato facile per nessuno, André ne era sempre stato consapevole, gli altri no. Faticavano ad inquadrare le parole, i gesti, i silenzi di lei, i colpi di testa, le decisioni…

L'altra sgranò lo sguardo…

La padrona non si comportava come una donna…

Ma il padrone, che facesse l'uomo, una dannata volta!

Era così semplice…

La comare s'impossessò alla svelta del moccioso, risposta inequivocabile e senza mezze misure, occhi ficcati addosso all'altro, a rimarcare _vorrei ben dire!_

Schioccò un bacio alla guancia del bambino, come a dire _filate che al moccioso ci penso io!_

André s'avviò non prima d'aver baciato il figlio e avergli scompigliato i riccioli biondi che incorniciavano il visino.

Un gorgheggio di richiamo a cui André fu costretto a rispondere con una faccia buffa…

Come a dire, _tua madre ha bisogno di me. Ma tornerò presto…_

 _Via…_

 _Via…_

 _Al trotto, piano, al galoppo lieve…_

 _Via…_

Vento in faccia, fianchi chiusi, gambe aderenti alla sella ed alla pancia del cavallo.

Redini strette ma non troppo.

La criniera libera, il corpo teso a seguire l'andatura del cavallo…

A sud, via, lungo la spiaggia, laggiù la sagoma dell'Elba che spuntava dalla foschia del mattino…

Laggiù, il golfo verde scuro, brillante…

S'era rammentata del posto, quello in cui l'aveva portata André, quel giorno, quando tutto era cominciato di nuovo. Da lassù aveva intravisto i fuochi della Rinsacca e quelle luci e quel luogo e il fumo e l'odore di legno marcio. Tutto l'aveva riportata a Parigi, pungente nella mente come una spina che non l'avrebbe mai lasciata respirare.

Il re e la regina avevano tentato di lasciare la capitale, forse la Francia, non era certo. L'Assemblea s'era divisa allora se, al suo ritorno, il re dovesse essere ancora considerato capace di governare o no. Chi gli negava questa possibilità era stato massacrato al Campo di Marte.

L'aveva saputo…

 _Via…_

Più veloce adesso, mentre l'andatura aumentava, piano piano, perché davvero ancora non s'era mai ritrovata a cavalcare così, furiosamente, quasi avesse voluto proseguire la corsa all'infinito per vedere se un poco più di distanza sarebbe riuscita a metterla tra sé ed il passato.

Non era più in quel luogo adesso, Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Era laggiù, lontano, nel tempo, indietro, avvolta ai ricordi delle feste, le luci, i candelabri ricolmi di moccoli, effluvi dolciastri dai decolté delle dame, pizzi, crinoline, sete, piume, bottoni dorati, marmi tirati a lucido, cornici intarsiate d'oro, avori, arazzi…

Profumi di selvaggina arrostita, mazzi di rose…

Versailles doveva essere vuota ormai, il re e la regina rimessi dentro il loro palazzo a Parigi, a disposizione del popolo che lo voleva vedere quel sovrano, quell'uomo che aveva giocato con la fame della gente e le malattie…

Istruzione per chi se lo poteva permettere, nobili più o meno spiantati, religiosi, figli di ricchi mercanti ricchi, per tutti gli altri era meglio non saper né leggere né scrivere perch'era meglio restare ignoranti così nessuno si sarebbe potuto difendere.

 _Via…_

A perdifiato…

Il corpo teso, le gambe allungate per sostenere il galoppo, la corsa sfrenata…

Chiuse gli occhi, che forse così ci sarebbe finita davvero in mezzo all'acqua, giù nel baratro…

Furiosa perché non era possibile che il passato avesse ancora un tale potere.

S'immaginò se fosse stata ancora là, a Parigi.

Non sarebbe rimasta distante, incapace di difendere il re e la regina, anche se non aveva senso negare il coinvolgimento dei sovrani nella distruzione della Francia.

Nello sfacelo dei rimorsi, non potè non appigliarsi all'affetto, ai sorrisi, ai timori, ai vezzeggi, alle risa, ai sogni infranti, alle scelte ed agli amori impossibili, alle lotte tra cortigiani, alle notti all'Operà,

Li aveva conosciuti da vicino il re e la regina. Troppo per non amarli…

Troppo, per restare a guardare e voltarsi dall'altra parte.

S'immaginò allora che suo padre in qualche modo avesse contribuito a quella fuga. E anche il Conte di Fersen doveva aver avuto un ruolo.

Ne erano usciti sconfitti tutti e due e lei lì, al sicuro, l'anima scossa dalla colpa d'essere fuggita.

Era viva…

La colpa d'essere viva.

La colpa d'ascoltare il corpo ridivenire leggero e fondersi quasi alla corsa dell'animale possente ed addestrato, che l'aveva riconosciuta e s'era scrollato non appena l'aveva vista, intuiendo i preparativi preludio d'una corsa vera.

La colpa d'ascoltare il vento sulla faccia, attraverso i capelli, addosso, a colpirla, mentre lei riusciva a fenderlo ed insinuarsi ed oltrepassarlo, tentando di scansare la dannata colpa…

Riconobbe il paesaggio, gli arbusti, i rovi, la pineta, i sassi lontani, la montagna che s'innalzava…

Imboccò il sentiero che riportava sulla strada più ampia, poche leghe e poi di nuovo risalì addentrandosi nella boscaglia. L'istinto la conduceva lassù, dove l'aveva condotta André, quel giorno, in cui lui avrebbe voluto amarla ma lei aveva poche forze, risucchiate dal moccioso che portava in grembo.

Rammentò la grande quercia lassù, i teli bianchi a nascondere la sorta di talamo, resinoso e forte…

Corse con la mente alle sue mani, alla forza ed alla salvezza struggente che lui le aveva regalato trascinadola via dalla dannata Francia.

Intuì alle spalle che un altro animale s'avvicinava.

Le redini tirate, due giri su sé stessa, l'animale esaltato dalla corsa sfrenata scalpitò perché le forze ambivano a proseguire.

Gli occhi corsero ad André, lui la raggiunse, la superò, il cavallo ricondotto all'ordine, le redini trattenute, tornò indietro.

"Che è accaduto?" – chiese lei correndo allo sguardo.

"Niente…" – sorrise lui, il respiro affannato.

"Ma come hai fatto…" – occhi sgranati a chiedersi come fosse riuscito ad indovinare la direzione presa.

"Ho occhi che vedono per me…" – rise l'altro avvicinadosi.

I corpi appaiati…

"No…ho immaginato che una corsa verso il paese non ti avrebbe soddisfatto…c'è più rena da percorrere da questa parte e dal modo in cui Donna Lari ha descritto la tua fuga ho immaginato ti saresti diretta verso sud…".

* Ryoko Ikeda Gaiden Alain


	61. Sentirai il tuono e mi ricorderai

_**Sentirai il tuono**_

 _ **e mi ricorderai, pensando:**_

 _ **lei voleva la tempesta…**_

 _ **Anna Achmatova**_

 _1791, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, estate…_

L'orizzonte prese a schiarirsi, tingendosi delle note calde e traballanti dei mattini d'estate.

Pallide nuvole grigie e rosa si rincorrevano laggiù, sull'orizzonte un poco annebbiato della forschia umida della notte.

Si guardarono.

Non fosse stato per la luce e per il colore blu lattiginoso e limpido del mare, si sarebbe detto fossero ancora in Normandia, le sfide sulla rena a chi era più veloce, attraverso infinite distese di sabbia ammorbidite da altissime dune ed impresse nei muscoli le stesse sensazioni, il volto inebriato dalla corsa, il respiro sollevato e quasi trattenuto dall'impatto con l'aria, l'anima a librarsi e volare libera.

Non lì, gli occhi alla distesa morbida e chiara del Mediterraneo sotto lo sguardo.

Gli parve d'essere tornato indietro nel tempo.

Rammentò l'immagine di lei, di quella s'era nutrito per anni, il desiderio chiuso nelle dita strette alle redini, come quando ci si sveglia al mattino e si rincorre un sogno che non c'è più e che si vorrebbe tenere stretto per respirarlo, almeno qualche istante ancora.

In quel tempo aveva immaginato che mai avrebbe potuto amarla. Erano insieme allora ma era come se fossero stati lontani nel tempo e nello spazio.

Davvero gli parve d'essere là, in Normandia, nessun salto nel tempo però, solo una nuova stagione da rivivere e colmare dei ricordi di quella passata e che ora s'animava del gesto d'amarsi, in quel tempo nuovo, il passato racchiuso nel presente.

Vide il suo amore di fronte a sé, vide lei, viva, vera, sogno che appaga l'anima e che fa pace con sensi d'un tempo.

Era bella…

Non gli riuscì di trovare difetti nella sua bellezza, persino quell'aria sofferente, figlia dei sensi di colpa, persino quella disegnava l'espressione severa e…

 _Dio…_

L'espressione che finalmente avrebbe potuto prendere e colmare di sé, senza paura.

"Ma…Jibril sta bene?" – chiese di filato Oscar.

"Si…te l'ho detto!" – André s'accostò al cavallo.

I due animali avevano ancora voglia di correre. Anche lui aveva compreso la direzione che lei aveva scelto e anche lui s'immaginò di raggiungere la sommità della collina.

"Vieni!" – propose secco – "Andiamo ancora più su!".

La invitò, sferzando l'animale che riprese la sua corsa e lei dietro, un colpo alle reni, e anche l'andaluso di mosse di scatto, inebriato dalla presenza dell'altro animale e dall'istinto che sconvolgeva la fissità del paesaggio.

Il terreno scosceso rallentò la foga.

L'andatura s'acquietò nella scelta di passaggi meno ostici, il sentiero era diverso da quello imboccato quand'erano saliti in carrozza, l'orizzonte no.

Quello s'aprì davvero, come allora, anche se adesso era annebbiato e umido davanti allo sguardo, nelle orecchie il sibilo del vento che scorreva verso l'alto per poi ridiscendere giù, insinuandosi nelle rocce e ancora più giù all'esile nastro di sabbia marrone, umori e odori intrecciati da sapienti correnti ascendenti e discendenti.

Senza respiro, in silenzio…

Gli animali assicurati all'albero…

Le mani a fendere cespugli d'erba più alta.

"Che cosa è successo?" – fu lei a chiederlo.

"Sono venuto a chiederlo a te…" – risposta sibillina.

Oscar non riuscì a guardarlo, la stizza crebbe, lui aveva imparato a conoscerla davvero bene.

"Hai detto che non cambierai!" – contestò lui – "Che non smetterai di combattere! E qui non ci sono Assemblee o folle di persone a cambiare la Storia ma povera gente che sa a mala pena leggere…la nostra Rivoluzione adesso è qui…".

"Si…lo so…ma…".

"Non cambierai…ma lo sento che sei combattuta…".

"Io ho avuto la possibilità di scegliere…André… _loro no_ …".

"E con questo!?".

 _Loro…_

Il corpo ridivenuto magro si tese, frustato dalla contestazione quasi cinica di suo marito. Gli occhi si piantarono sull'altro mentre lui prese a camminarle contro, il vento a frustare la faccia, mentre lei voleva stargli a distanza.

Prese ad indietreggiare.

"Non è vero quello che stai dicendo!" – rincarò André – "Stai sbagliando e lo sai…è il bene verso le persone che hai conosciuto a farti parlare così ma sai benissimo che anche _loro_ avrebbero potuto scegliere…".

Rammentò Oscar e prese a raccontare e lui fece un altro passo e lei un passo indietro. Non s'accorgeva che la stava spingendo indietro nella raccolta corte dei rami della quercia.

"Le chiesi di ritirare l'esercito da Parigi…" – sussurrò piano, l'immagine dell'ultimo incontro con Maria Antonietta, i giardini della reggia inondati dalla calda luce del tramonto del mese di luglio nell'anno 1789, i Soldati della Guardia graziati dopo l'insubordinazione guidata dal loro comandante, la tetra visione del futuro di una madre che aveva appena perduto il figlio, la certezza di un addio.

"Non lo sapevo…" – rispose lui.

"Non lo fece, non avrebbe potuto farlo, mi chiese se sarei rimasta al suo fianco…".

"Non l'hai fatto!" – sibilò lui.

"Non l'ho fatto…" – ammise lei.

"Non l'hai fatto! Non avresti potuto farlo…" – insistette André – "E' inutile che tu ti senta in colpa…le avevi indicato una strada per quanto dura ed apparentemente disonorevole…".

"André, lei è la Regina di Francia, non si può chiedere ad una regina di non essere tale!".

"Anche la regina avrebbe potuto scegliere, ascoltare il popolo e cedere alle richieste e provare a cambiare la condizione della gente. Alla fine anche lei ha compiuto una scelta. Un sovrano che punta le armi contro il suo popolo…che non ascolta il suo popolo…un sovrano che regna per diritto divino e solo per mantenere sé stesso sul trono…".

"E'…" – l'amara conclusione – "Un'illusione…" – sussurrò Oscar sconfitta dallo scontro verbale.

"Lo ammetti…ce ne siamo andati anche per questo…" – sentenziò André, prendendo le braccia, stringendole piano, la quercia alle spalle, il corpo magro appoggiato…

Non l'abbracciò ma rimase lì a fissarla e lei a guardare lui.

"Sei ferita per ciò che sta accadendo…ti sembra impossibile…".

"Non ho mai pensato che sarebbe stato necessario mantenere la monarchia a tutti i costi! Ma…ora…mi pare altrettanto assurdo che quelli che si oppongono alla destituzione del re siano passati a fil di spada ed uccisi…dunque è questa la Rivoluzione?!".

"Una Rivoluzione…non è detto che si riesca a farla senza spargere nemmeno una goccia di sangue!" – l'affondo gelò.

Oscar fu costretta a squadrarlo André, il suo André, domandandogli se davvero in fondo al cuore ritenesse ammissibile un simile scenario.

Nessuna espressione da parte dell'altro, né d'ammissione, né di negazione.

"Non è per assistere a questo che abbiamo lottato…".

"No…" – ammise André, esile spiraglio a rinnegare la violenza – "Per te questo è un colpo enorme…ma…potremmo comunque opporci…".

"E come?" – l'interrogò lei – "Siamo in Italia…".

"Vorresti tornare allora!?" – la provocò – "Vorresti tornare in Francia!? Prendere i nostri figli, lasciare questa casa, queste terre, questa gente, partire e tornare là dove nulla potresti più fare perché i tuoi sovrani, consapevoli o meno hanno già scelto!? Nessuno ha chiesto loro di abdicare, né di fuggire. Molti credono ancora nella figura del re…ma forse è il re che non crede più nel suo popolo e che dunque sia giusto contrapporsi al popolo. E' il re che crede ancora che il suo potere discenda da Dio e non dal popolo…se cominciasse a pensarla diversamente…".

"No…" – negò lei, il cuore imploso…

 _Tornare…_

"No!" – replicò decisa.

"Vedi…" – il viso s'avvicinò al viso – "Ovunque ci troveremo…potremo rispondere con la nostra forza…e combatteremo nel luogo e nel tempo in cui stiamo vivendo. Le Rivoluzioni si possono combattere ovunque…e poi…sono diventato molto egoista sai!".

"Me ne sono accorta!".

"Non voglio più dividerti con nessuno!".

"Che…".

Di nuovo le dita s'appoggiarono ai fianchi, strinsero, sfilarono la camicia.

"Né con il re né con la regina…".

"Ma…".

Prese ad inebriare il contatto, le dita sapienti chiusero i fianchi, saggiarono la consistenza, presero a salire e scendere vellutate e lievi, come ad ammansire la rabbia ch'era ancora racchiusa nei fasci tesi per la corsa e per la colpa.

Il viso addosso, la bocca lì, sul collo e poi su, all'orecchio a mordere…

Il vento continuò ad intrecciare i respiri, assieme alle correnti che salivano al sole.

"E nemmeno con il tuo passato! Potresti bruciarti se andrai troppo in alto!" – sibilò un poco straziato – "E io non te lo permetterò!".

"Che dici? Che vorresti dire? Troppo in alto!? Ti riferisci forse a quei giovani, a quello che hanno fatto e perché l'hanno fatto!?".

"Pensala come ti pare…non c'è una guerra buona e una cattiva! Le guerre sono crudeli e basta! Che tu le combatta su un campo di battaglia al suono dei tamburi o casa per casa con forche e spade…".

"No! Lo so cosa vuoi dire!" – che lei tentò di scansarlo ma no lui rimase lì – "Sei stato tu a permettermi di cercare quell'uomo! Se avessi voluto l'avresti fatto fuggire…lo avresti fatto senza farmi sapere nulla e invece…cercando lui sapevi che avrei incontrato quei giovani e che quelli si messi in testa di combattere una battaglia pericolosa! Adesso so che li conoscevi già…e non mi hai detto nulla per proteggermi…".

Affondò la bocca, morsero i denti, succhiarono le labbra…

 _Bene –_ se lo disse André inebriato e folle – _Ciò che devi sapere lo sai! E questo è quanto basta! Quelli hanno mantenuto segreto ciò che deve restare tale. Avrai la tua battaglia comandante e io sarò con te! Ma dovrai essere libera…dovrai vivere libera e non guardarti le spalle ogni istante…non verrà nessuno dalla Francia…_

"Tu non sei una che va protetta!" – sibilò, mentre la bocca s'inarcava in un disperato sorriso di soddisfazione – "Tu davvero dovresti essere chiusa a chiave in una stanza e tenuta lì fino a quando non saresti tu a voler restarci chiusa…".

"Stai dicendo un mucchio di schiocchezze!".

"Te l'ho detto! So che se ti metti in testa di combattere lo farai! Solo…ricordati che io diventerò il tuo peggior nemico! Ti dividerò solo con i nostri figli! Solo loro avranno diritto di tenerti lontano da me. A nessun altro lo permetterò!".

"André!".

Il braccio cinse la vita, stretta, le mani scivolarono ai fianchi e poi dietro la schiena, chiudendola.

André poteva vederla e sentirla, vicinissima, l'aria del mare inondava i sensi mescolandosi al profumo della pelle accaldata e frustrata e del respiro spezzato dalla folle corsa e dal passato che ghermiva i sensi.

Un istante…

Avrebbe voluto esser lui per primo a baciarla, ma no, fu lei che colse il viso, la bocca, le spalle, lo chiuse nell'abbraccio, disperatamente aggrappandosi al corpo grande, e lui la strinse più forte quasi sollevandola, prendendola in braccio, ch'era ridivenuta leggera, la rabbia sola ad appesantire i fasci dei nervi.

La rabbia da spazzare via lì, così, amandosi…

Le bocche avide baciate morbide s'incontrarono come fosse stata la prima volta, di nuovo.

Liberi…

Ritornavano da un viaggio nel passato.

Il passato - corpi distanti, fissi, lontani - s'insinuò nel presente, trascinato lì…

E i corpi, le voci, i respiri caldi s'insinuarono l'uno sull'altro, addosso.

Quasi si risposero il passato e il presente, confusi e mescolati.

Lontano, il rumore del mare, le onde ad infrangersi ritmate sulla terra.

Una dopo l'altra, una sull'altra…

Sempre uguali, eppure ciascuna unica ed irripetibile…

Le labbra, una sull'altra, timide, lontane, ad infrangersi e riprendersi ed avanzare più temerarie e guadagnare ancora più spazio e lambirsi e prendersi…

Le mani avide a cercare la pelle…

Giù, nascosti da un telo rimasto lì dall'anno precedente, morbidamente lacerato dalla furia dell'inverno e dalla sinuosa ebbrezza della primavera e poi dalla calura dell'estate…

Giù, la schiena contro il manto di foglie secche, rimaste intrappolate…

Giù insinuati, spinti, raccolti, viso e occhi fissi a sé stessi.

Avido, egoista, folle, impazzito all'idea che il passato fosse ancora capace di ghermire il presente.

"Ti amerò fino a sfinirti…" – respirò addosso a lei…

"Si…".

Un sussurro, ascoltò le lacrime salire, mentre le luci di Versailles scomparivano a poco a poco, inghiottite dalle onde del mare, i sensi tutti avvolti dall'incedere annebbiato ed intenso.

"Se anche vorrai andarti a cercare la tua battaglia…" – proseguì…

Respirò a fondo…

 _No…_

Una battaglia per volta…

Il mare lontano greve e profondo…

Il vento addosso a fondere i corpi…

Onde a cercarsi, prendersi, unirsi…

Minuscoli granelli sabbia sollevati e scissi…

"Non…".

Tentò d'opporsi…

Lui baciò la bocca morse le labbra le tenne lì, il respiro imprigionato tra i denti le spinte fitte e fonde finchè non ascoltò ch'era sua lì il respiro fisso e poi giù mentre cadeva giù, verso il nastro di sabbia giù…

Trascinata via mentre moriva sì, anche lui, dentro di lei…

Nella terra del mare e del vento, come un tempo era accaduto nella terra del fuoco e dell'acqua…

Aprì gli occhi…

Nell'istante lo sguardo si colmò dell'intenso azzurro sopra di loro, intarsiato di rami e foglie e verde e acqua.

Un punto lassù, oltre il griviglio di fronte, la luna pallida inghiottita dal giorno nuovo.

Si strinse per non cadere, perché quasi sentì di non avere più peso e nessuna forza, il sangue liquefatto, il respiro a pezzi.

In pace, nuda, intensamente appagata mentre la colpa svaniva e l'arroganza di voler essere felice aggrediva i sensi e la costringeva a chiudersi addosso a lui e a tenerlo lì e a lasciare che lui l'amasse e che lui fosse suo, sì…

Inebriante appartenersi sempre…

Nella terra del mare e del vento, come un tempo era accaduto nella terra del fuoco e dell'acqua.

"Mi sei mancata…mi manchi…ogni volta che non sei con me…" – un filo di voce, i muscoli inebriati e abbandonati.

"Si…anche tu…" – esile rispose, le ultime forze a restargli addosso, lì, nella terra del mare e del vento.

Silenzio…

Un respiro fondo.

La vita era altrove…

André sentì che Oscar stava per essere trascinata di nuovo nel passato.

L'aveva percepito nelle braccia di lei, quasi immobili, nonostante fossero chiuse nel suo abbraccio, nel suo respiro secco, quasi impercettibile, travolto dai ricordi.

Non volle lasciarla in balia di sé.

L'abbracciò…

La tenne stretta…

In lotta contro il tempo, quello passato, capace d'annullare la speranza.

"André…devo dirti…".

Lui rimase in ascolto, le dita inanellate ai capelli.

"In uno dei bauli, uno di quelli che tua nonna aveva preparato per il nostro viaggio…".

"Cosa c'è dentro?" – chiese lui chiudendo gli occhi.

"Non ci crederai…ecco…dentro c'è la mia uniforme!".

Si, lo stupore frustò i sensi. Non gliel'aveva mai detto.

"Cosa?".

"Ricordi…l'avevamo consegnata ad Alain per riportarla a casa…perché nessuno la trovasse. Non l'avevamo distrutta. Ma c'è di più…assieme…c'era anche la mia spada…e anche…il mio distintivo…quello che mi tolsi il tredici luglio…rammento d'averlo lasciato cadere a terra…non ricordo d'averlo più visto. Forse è stata Rosalie a raccoglierlo…comunque c'è anche quello…non ho idea come ci siano finiti nel baule quegli oggetti. Forse…".

"Mia nonna…" – sussurrò lui, la mente distesa al nastro impetuoso della fuga dalla Francia e senza saperlo, assieme a loro i temibili indizi della loro passata esistenza - "Se ci avessero scoperto…".

Una mano sulla faccia, il rischio era stato alto.

"Ma non è accaduto…però adesso…" – si voltò, anche lei prese ad accarezzare il viso – "Forse dovrei distruggere tutto…dovrei bruciare l'uniforme…e il distintivo. E dovremmo disfarci della spada…".

Nello sguardo sospeso incredulità mista ad incertezza.

Gli stava chiedendo cosa fare di quegli oggetti, non oggetti qualsiasi, perché essi erano stati parte della sua vita, della loro vita.

Non è bene restare attaccati alle cose…

Però…

"Perché?" – chiese lui più per prendere tempo, stranamente combattuto di fronte alle parole.

Non erano solo un abito, una spada, uno stemma. Erano parte d'una vita in fondo mai conclusa, mai risolta, spirito e ideali che l'avevano animata ancora presenti e vivi. Dunque l'idea di distruggere tutto pareva avulsa dalla materialità degli oggetti, come se lei gli stesse chiedendo se era la sua vita, la sua vecchia esistenza, a dover essere messa da parte, anzi distrutta per sempre. Perché nessuna traccia doveva restare di quella dannata esistenza.

"Non credo sia necessario…chissà…" - André non era convinto, non le avrebbe mai chiesto di cambiare esistenza anche se in fondo avrebbe voluto, eppure quell'abito recava un significato – "Mia nonna ha sempre combattuto contro quell'uniforme, contro la vita che a suo parere, ti era stata imposta. Forse avrà compreso che tu non sei quell'uniforme e che un pezzo di stoffa non fa ciò che siamo. Hai rinnegato le tue origini nobili ma non hai mai rinnegato gli ideali di giustizia e lealtà che vengono da quelle origini…la tua nobiltà non discende certo dall'uniforme che un tempo hai indossato o dallo stemma della tua famiglia ma quell'uniforme è stata importante per te. Dunque la scelta spetta a te ma dovresti pensarci prima di decidere di distruggerla…".

Dunque André rimetteva la decisione a lei.

In fondo nemmeno lui avrebbe voluto veder distrutto quell'abito, muto testimone di ciò che erano stati, di ciò che avevano vissuto.

La stoffa li aveva accolti…

Il contatto sarebbe rimasto impresso sulla pelle.

Da quel momento era iniziata la loro vita, da quell'istante lei aveva sentito di vivere, davvero. Non avrebbe mai cessato di combattere, incapace d'arrendersi di fronte all'ignoranza, alla superbia, all'indifferenza, alla sprezzante idea della necessità d'imporre differenze tra gli esseri umani.

Lo guardò, un respiro…

"Allora…allora va bene…chiederò a Donna Lari di aiutarmi a portare la cassa sulla torre. Nessuno andrà mai cercarla…in fondo sarà sempre un bene che io ricordi da dove vengo e qual è stato il mio destino…".

 _§§§_

Donna Lari tentò di scorgere il volto di padroni.

Li vide rientrare tutti e due, era già mattino inoltrato, e quella s'immaginò che i due dovessero aver litigato, che non era facile tener testa alla padrona anche se monsieur doveva saperci fare.

Non lo sapeva che quei due s'erano conosciuti da piccoli.

Non lo sapeva che s'erano amati sempre, anche quando non lo sapevano.

Può esistere un sentimento distinto da coloro che l'hanno nel cuore?

Esiste il tempo quando nessuno sta lì a misurarlo?

Nessuno lo può sapere come nessuno avrebbe mai saputo di quel passato gelosamente custodito tra le labbra degli amanti…

Sconosciuto a tutti.

Oscar si prese addosso il moccioso, se lo strisciò per benino, muso a muso, occhi agli occhi, e l'altro a vezzeggiarla, le manine in faccia e tra i capelli. Carezze leggere che inebriavano i sensi anch'esse…

Un respiro fondo, Donna Lari si sarebbe aspettata un ringraziamento da parte del padrone, ch'era stata lei a spingerlo a rimettere ordine in quel caos di ruoli.

Inaspettatamente…

"Vi ringrazio…" – fu Oscar ad esordire, raccogliendo lo sguardo sgranato della comare che sulle prime non comprese. Da che mondo è mondo se una donna subisce i rimproveri del marito, doverosi perché, da che mondo e mondo, una donna non dovrebbe permettersi di tener testa al marito o sfuggirgli di mano, quella donna dovrebbe esser perlomeno risentita che fosse venuto in mente addirittura da una comare di casa il suggerimento di risolvere il guaio andando a riprendere la fuggitiva.

"E di che?!" – si stizzì l'altra che un tantino l'ebbe l'impressione d'esser presa mica tanto sul serio.

"So che avete suggerito a mio marito di cercarmi…ecco…allora…" – precisò Oscar, un respiro fondo, i sensi inebriati mentre annusava il tenero sentore di latte del marmocchio – "Avete fatto bene!".

"E che mi prendete in giro!?" – confusa e arrabbiata l'altra non ci stava, che nulla quadrava più.

"Non sia mai! Siete assolutamente indispensabile per questa casa e monsieur vi è riconoscente anche lui d'esser così vigile al rispetto delle regole…".

Donna Lari davvero fece una faccia così, come a dire, ma davvero mi state prendendo in giro…

Oscar la guardò, sgranando lo sguardo, un sorrisetto di compiacimento…

"Che avete inteso?" – proseguì sorniona.

"Io…nulla è che…".

"Mi sentivo sola…e monsieur è stato così gentile da restare a farmi compagnia…" – precisò voltandosi a fissare André.

"Oh…" – un balbettio, la comare senza parole era spettacolo davvero insolito.

Silenzio…

"Oh!" – Donna Lari si portò una mano alla bocca – "Gesù che debbo stare a sentire!".

Labbra strette in segno di candida ammissione, Oscar tornò sulla comare che prese ad arrossire.

"V'accompagnerà sempre lui allora!" – sibilò quella presa alla sprovvista, decisa a tenere le redini dell'assurda conversazione.

"Non lo so…sarebbe bello…ma credo che monsieur…abbia davvero troppi impegni per starmi sempre appresso…sfortunatamente sarò costretta ad uscire ancora da sola…ma lui…".

Oscar si voltò verso André che era lì, dietro di lei, e non sapeva se mettersi a ridere. Non lo fece per non ferire le ferree convenzioni della comare.

"La raggiungerò tutte le volte che potrò!" – annuì lui convinto e severo – "Non la lascerò sola un istante!".

Gracchiò un Ave Maria e si fece il segno della Croce Donna Lari, all'udire la chiosa finale.

Sparì agitando il grembiule a mò di ventaglio per scansare i pensieri sollecitati dall'assurdo scambio verbale.

Rise Oscar, piano…

S'illuminò lo sguardo mentre corse a quello di Jibril.

"Nella terra del fuoco e dell'acqua…" – sussurrò piano, mentre si scostava i capelli aprendo un poco la camicia.

S'attaccò al seno l'altro, avido, e prese a succhiare e a guardarla.

Dirompente estasi…

La cassa venne trasportata sulla torre.

L'uniforme riposta con cura all'interno venne accarezzata un'ultima volta, come ad imprimere il contatto nella mente. Le mostrine s'illuminarono all'ultima stilla di sole.

Poi fu la volta della spada e dello stemma nobiliare.

Nella mente il ricordo di ciò che era stata e di ciò che ora la sua vita avrebbe chiesto d'essere.

Jibril, in braccio a sua madre, osservò i gesti lenti, intuì la chiusura secca del baule.

Non poteva saperlo che lì dentro era racchiuso il passato di sua madre.

Nella sua mente di bambino non poteva saperlo.

Ma nella sua mente di bambino il ricordo del suono morbido del coperchio, del chiavistello ruotato, del panno che scivolava sopra il profilo squadrato della cassa…

Tutto divenne ben presto immagine fantasticata ed indelebile, capace di sollecitare la coscienza ed il desiderio, impressa come marchio a fuoco nella delicata e labile mente del moccioso.

Sarebbe stato tutto davvero semplice.

Donna Lari non aveva esposto solo la convenzione del tempo che un uomo fosse sempre appresso ad una donna che se ne andava in giro per terre conosciute o meno.

Che fossero le strade del paese o i sentieri tra i boschi.

Che fosse la pineta o la rena del mare.

Non era una solo una bigotta consuetudine.

Era una necessità.

Che però il sasso era già stato gettato e le onde avevano preso ad allargarsi e ad espandersi.

Non si potevano più fermare.

La tempesta aveva preso a montare, piano, piano, lontana…

Il sacchettino di monete picchiò sul tavolino. I pezzi di metallo si scontrarono dentro la pelliccetta, senza spandere troppo rumore, segno che il sacchetto era pieno e c'era poco spazio lasciato al tintnnare delle monete.

I quattro stranieri guardarono l'interlocutore.

Erano arrivati da poco nel Granducato. Ferdinando III aveva preso possesso delle terre, il ventiquattro giugno dell'anno 1791, dopo essere arrivato in aprile accompagnato dal padre, ch'era divenuto Imperatore d'Austria.

Il nuovo granduca era stato istruito da Leopoldo a continuare l'opera di ammodernamento del paese e delle coscienze, evitare screzi con i governanti vicini e mantenere l'ideale d'accoglienza di quelli che fuggivano dalle altre terre oppure che vi scorazzavano per le necessità più varie ed ambigue.

Libertà di culto…

Istruzione…

Bonifica delle paludi…

Tasse meno esose per commerciare più liberamente…

Abolizione dei privilegi…

Tutto faceva pensare che quel piccolo Stato davvero avrebbe precorso i tempi e anticipato, senza strappi, i principi che altrove si tentavano faticosamente d'imporre.

Di là dalle montagne, un re aveva appena giurato sulla Costituzione, a denti stretti, con gli occhi e la mano sul pezzo di carta e il cuore e la mente a rinnegare tutto.

Restava che le concessioni d'un sovrano o d'un Granduca potevano non essere gradite a tutti.

Restava che le concessioni del sovrano e del Granduca erano per loro stessa natura _concessioni_ e non il risultato d'una decisione assunta democraticamente dal popolo stesso che quel sovrano e quel Granduca governavano.

Per necessità o per ideale…

L'intento di alcuni era quindi mantenere l'ordine preesistente e combattere quelle concessioni.

L'intento di altri era stravolgere il sistema perché quelle concessioni venissero spazzate via e il popolo potesse finalmente governarsi da sé.

I briganti che scorazzavano nelle vicine contrade papali erano dunque tollerati nel Granducato perché considerati meri avversari politici e non demoni sfuggiti alle fiamme dell'Inferno.

Ed erano tollerati tutti, persino quelli che avevano preso a sottrarre un sacco di farina, un otre, al più due, d'olio. E poi grano, qualche gallina, una pecora e due o tre sacchi di patate…

Bottini esigui, sortite fulminee che si protraevano al massimo un'ora, i cani avvicinati e vezzeggiati con un pezzo di lepre cacciata nei boschi, le donne altolocate…

Si, s'era sentita in giro pure questa fandonia.

Che i ribelli depredassero cantine e granai e dispense e poi si portassero via persino il cuore delle dame che incrociavano sulla via.

Dunque gentiluomini di tutto rispetto, da suscitare sdegno e furia di mariti, fratelli, padri e persino amanti.

Le dita tamburellarono nervosamente sul tavolo. L'interlocutore espose la richiesta. Non era necessario sapere perché avesse necessità di colpire una persona, rifacendosi su un'altra.

I due erano moglie e marito.

Al momento il marito sarebbe stato pressochè impossibile avvicinarlo. La schiera di quelli che avevano aderito alle sue regole s'infittiva ogni giorno di più. E quello era attorniato da un discreto stuolo di tirapiedi che non lo lasciavo solo un istante.

Questo, sommato alle idee progressiste del Granduca aveva finito per creare non pochi problemi.

Che poi dietro al gruppo di ribelli ci fosse quello, lo straniero francese che aveva preso a farla da padrone…

Non ne era certo il Barone Tomaso Asor Rini ma al momento non gl'interessava scoprirlo.

Doveva fermare Monsieur André Grandier e per fermare lui avrebbe dovuto ostacolare Madame Grandier, la moglie di quello, che il segnale sarebbe stato forte ed inequivocabile.

"Quella se ne va in giro da sola…" – precisò.

"Una donna che gira sola?!" – i quattro si guardarono, sorrisetti di compiacimento – "Troppo facile…".

"Non crediate sia così! I soldati austriaci…li avevo in pugno e quelli facevano tutto quello che volevo. Poi…tutto è accaduto dopo aver riconosciuto quella donna…quella che s'era messa in mezzo…dev'essere stata lei…" - digrignò Rini – "Sono stati mandati via per colpa sua…e se anche non fosse stata lei…ho un conto in sospeso con quella…".

Ancora bruciava l'essersi ritrovato senza l'appoggio dei dannati austriaci che da un giorno all'altro erano scomparsi e quando lui aveva fatto indagare dove fossero finiti, gli era stato detto ch'erano stati trasferiti, chissà dove.

Ci aveva giurato il Barone Rini che fosse stata quella donna, Madame Grandier, ad aver fatto sì che i soldati austriaci fossero stati mandati via, per colpire lui. I rimpiazzi erano gente scelta, incorruttibile come il loro dannato capitano.

Poco male…

Adesso avrebbe fatto a meno dei soldati.

Adesso avrebbe trovato mercenari che non avevano capi e sottostavano solo al miglior offerente per fare ciò che gli sarebbe stato chiesto.

Che già in quell'anno orribile una gran quantità di bifolchi avevano preso ad alzare la testa e a replicare se gli veniva detto di star zitti e non azzardarsi a chiedere più di quello ch'era sempre stato dato.

Nemmeno s'arrabbiavano quelli…

Si calcavano il cappellaccio in testa, facevano fagotto con le poche masserizie, moglie al fianco e figli in spalla e se ne andavano a lavorare per _monsieur._

E i raccolti marcivano e altra gente per lavorare la terra costava una fortuna…

E poi bruciava ancora esser stato costrettoa cedere quelle terre. Si perché quelle terre erano sempre state sue e avrebbe fatto di tutto per averle indietro.

Dunque quello andava sfidato…

E quale miglio sfida da lanciare se non quella di sottrarre al signore i propri averi!?

Terre e moglie…

La tempesta giungeva quindi…

Tanto lentamente quanto l'ordine di procedere in fretta!

"Quella è conosciuta ormai…se credete di coglierla di sorpresa vi sbagliate!".

Pochi ragguagli…

"Rammentatele ch'è una donna! E che deve stare al suo posto! Spaventatela così il marito si risolverà a tenersela stretta in casa e a non farla uscire più!".

Sorprendente che il pensiero di chi l'amava di più e di chi la odiava altrettanto, in fondo a tutto, avrebbero portato alle stesse conclusioni.

Lo sguardo al mare, l'intenso susseguirsi delle onde…

La sensazione d'aver giù vissuto quel momento. Una sola volta nella vita però.

Che stesse accadendo di nuovo, lo comprese in fretta mentre gli occhi s'alzarono abbandonando la rena grigia e scura per mettere a fuoco il gruppetto che sbarrava la strada.

Si sentì straniera, davvero, di nuovo, anche se ormai in quel luogo ci abitava da due anni.

L'impulso di reagire e scagliarsi contro i quattro che sbarravano la strada in maniera sapiente così da costringerla ad indietreggiare e, unica via di fuga la pineta, s'infranse contro la sensazione che non sarebbe uscita vincente da quello scontro.

Vuoi perch'era da sola, vuoi perché adesso pungeva l'istinto di sopravvivere per sè e per André e per Jibril e per Martin…

L'imboccò davvero la pineta, sarebbe stato impossibile affrontare i quattro che, al contrario di tutti i precedenti avversari, non avevano aperto bocca, non avevano esposto le ragioni e nemmeno declinato il o i mandanti di quella spedizione, segno che quello o quelli dovevano restare segreti.

Il vento freddo della sera addosso…

Nella testa la serie indefinita di maman e papà ripetuti ancora e ancora dal moccioso…

Dalla finestra André osservò la corte vuota.

Il buio s'allargava vincendo gli ultimi raggi di sole, neppure la luna quella sera sarebbe sorta per attenuare l'oscurità della giornata fredda e silenziosa.

Lei non era lì.

Il buio s'allargò anche nella testa allora e con esso l'immancabile sensazione dettata dall'assenza e dall'impotenza di muovere il tempo.

Tentò di scorgere lo stradello che portava alla spiaggia, l'erba un poco alta, ingiallita dall'estate, ondeggiava alla brezza salmastra.

Il momento più doloroso, quello in cui lo sguardo già velato avrebbe faticato ad orientarsi.

Un moto di rabbia…

La mano aperta picchiata sul tavolo…

Petali di rose sfiorite ondeggiarono scivolando giù…

Jibril sussultò, in braccio a Donna Lari, istintivamente cercò lo sguardo del padre, poi gli occhi si diressero alla porta…

Un mugolio soffocato, un istante, l'assenza ghermì la mente giovane…

Prese a fendere arbusti e rami. Intuì che quelli la volevano cacciare dentro la foresta, forse per divertirsi, forse per impedire a qualcuno di scorgere il confronto.

S'infittivano le fronde, i tronchi sbranati dal gelo e dalle tempeste, caduti di traverso, occulti avversari a sbarrare la fuga.

Inconsolabile…

André lo prese in braccio Jibril, se lo strinse addosso.

"Scusami piccolo" – s'affrettò a sussurrare – "Tu non hai colpa…".

Non l'aveva mai sentito piangere così, disperato, mentre si divincolava e quasi sarebbe voluto scivolare giù, che passi sempre più spediti aveva iniziato a metterli in pratica e gli occhi tornavano sempre alla porta. La porta era chiusa e…

Era tardi. Anche se il bambino non sapeva nulla della vita, sapeva ch'era tardi.

Trattenne il respiro Jibril e quasi André fu preso dal panico.

"No…".

"Maman…" – strillò quello.

"Adesso sarà qui!".

Non riusciva a calmarlo, lo chiamava e gli sussurrava che non era accaduto nulla ma il cuore no, ch'era tardi ormai ed era difficile immaginarla ancora là fuori, alla scuola o chissà dove…

Era dannatamente buio là sotto, forse con un poco di fortuna sarebbe riuscita a scomparire dentro il folto della pineta e a risalire oltre la collina.

Alle spalle il turbine degli zoccoli, solo quelli. Non un grido, non una risata…

 _Dio…_

La mano al pugnale che quello ormai aveva preso a portarlo con sé.

Il cuore al suo bambino che l'aspettava e lei doveva rivederlo e in quel momento s'immaginò che sarebbe accaduto se non fosse più riuscita a rivederlo.

E André e Martin…

E poi…

"Cristiano!" – lo fece chiamare, l'altro accorse, aveva già compreso – "Andate da Sir Hornett…chiedetegli se…".

Riprese a piangere Jibril, uno strillo disperato, struggente…

"Non piangere…" – André tenne la voce bassa – "Vai!" – sibilato a custode – "Lui sa che deve fare!".

Il custode filò via, cappellaccio in testa, un'occhiata veloce alla moglie che si torceva le mani dalla rabbia e dall'angoscia.

Si morse il labbro André, si stava facendo buio, imprecò in silenzio contro la dannata vista che gli avrebbe impedito ogni movimento là fuori. E non riusciva a calmare suo figlio e sapeva che se l'avesse lasciato in quel momento per lui sarebbe stato ancora peggio.

Il mare era lontano ormai…

Arbusti straziati dalla corsa disperata.

Tentò di voltarsi…

 _Dio…_

Il moltiplicarsi degli zoccoli pareva scemato all'improvviso.

 _Dio…_

Dove…

Il cuore perse un battito…

Dietro erano solo due…

Gli altri…

Gli occhi intravidero le figure dietro e poi…

Poco distante gli altri due…

Le avevano girato attorno.

Nella foga non era riuscita a distanziarli abbastanza e due di quelli erano arrivati a superarla e a farsi più avanti.

L'aspettavano…

Le redini tirate a forza, a destra….

La pineta s'infittì, il buio, il mare era davvero lontano…

Nessuna parola, nessun grido…

Stretto tra due cavalli, l'andaluso s'impennò…

Nemmeno il tempo di gridare che uno degli avversari si prese le redini, trascinandole a forza per tenere il cavallo ed impedirle di sgusciare via.

Il pugnale sollevato ad infierire sul braccio…

Quello sapiente mollò la presa e l'altro compare, a sinistra, riprese le redini…

Un gioco assurdo…

Le redini tirate di nuovo…

Doveva decidere in fretta…

Comprendere se quelli l'avrebbero davvero ammazzata lì, in mezzo al bosco…

Il cuore nemmeno lo sentiva più.

Davvero gli parve che il cuore, piccolo e veloce, avrebbe smesso di battere mentre il pianto straziava il cuore, il suo, che pensava fosse forgiato molto più di quello di suo figlio.

"Non piangere…maman tornerà!" – Andrè parlò a Oscar Jibril piano all'orecchio, tenendolo stretto mentre l'altro era abbracciato al collo e soffiava e tratteneva il fiato e singhiozzava piano.

"No…maman…".

"Si…quando tornerà la sgrideremo! Tutti e due!".

L'ordine era di spaventare la donna che però pareva non arrendersi.

La resina impregnava il respiro, la nebbia offuscava la vista, i nitriti del cavallo impazzito e stremato…

Il buio…

Il colpo…

"Non piangere! Avanti!".

"Datelo a me padrone…" – propose la custode tremando.

"No…" – se l'avesse lasciato, se avesse lasciato suo figlio…

Sarebbe stato come lasciare lei.

L'abbraccio…

Il bacio…

Le dita a sciogliere i capelli annodati, la mano a lisciare un poco la camicia…

Oscar pensò che di nuovo era con le spalle al muro.

 _André ti aveva avvertito…_

 _Non c'è una guerra buona e una guerra cattiva…_

 _Le guerre esigono sempre di pagare un prezzo…_

 _Vai a capire allora qual è il prezzo e come viene preteso!_

La bocca assaggiò il tiepido angolo della bocca.

Il cuore sussultò, mentre un sorriso complice univa gli occhi, preludio delle ore che sarebbero trascorse lì, abbracciati, davanti al camino.

Fuori era buio ormai…

Bussarono alla porta…

"Avevo detto di non disturbarci!" – sbuffò Joria mentre ricomponeva il decolté un tantino stropicciato.

L'altro la baciò lo stesso, continuò a farlo, la bocca a mordere il lobo dell'orecchio. Faceva finta di nulla Sir Joseph Hornett, ma poi, un altro colpo…

"Allora dev'essere importante…" – sussurrò anche lui un poco contrariato.

Una spallata contro di lei, le redini strattonate, il mantello afferrato e trascinato…

Gli altri due davanti…

Il pugnale sollevato…

Il colpo inferto dritto…

Un grido…

Il pugno, reazione al fendente, s'abbattè addosso…

Barcollò, strinse le redini, uno strattone…

Il cavallo s'impennò…

Le mani s'aprirono…

L'animale indietreggiò per sfuggire alle ombre che l'attorniavano.

Le braccia l'afferrarono da dietro, stringendola, ad imprigionarla lì, a trascinarla giù…

Il grido contro il cielo nero e il buio che ingoiava l'orizzonte…

Spinta giù, cadde…

La mano stretta al pugnale, a terra…

L'odore del mare lontano…

Polvere, aghi di pino, resina, sterpi, spine…

Il buio negli occhi e le ombre attorno…

Il pianto di suo figlio…

Nelle orecchie la voce di Jibril, le sue braccia tese, i passi piccoli, le gambette che avevano preso a muoversi e a reggerlo mentre lei in ginocchio lo attendeva a braccia aperte e l'ultimo passo era davvero un tuffo e allora poteva stringerselo addosso.

 _Dio…_

Bussarono alla porta di nuovo…

L'inglese balzò su e sbuffando girò la chiave e…

Il custode della residenza di Donna Artemisia de La Tour non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca che Cristiano Simon lo scansò piantandosi addosso al viso di Sir Joseph Hornett che lo vide e d'improvviso intuì.

"Signore…mi manda il mio padrone…".

"Che è successo?" – chiese Hornett uscendo ed accostando la porta.

"La padrona…non è tornata!".

Gelo…

Hornett consultò il domestico. Un'occhiata rapida, una domanda…

"Ismael? Dov'è!?" – ringhiò con rabbia.

L'altro fece spallucce, nessuno l'aveva visto da un pezzo e non pareva fosse neppure tornato.

L'ordine che l'inglese aveva dato al musulmano era uno solo.

L'altro non parlava ed era abbastanza veloce e discreto da stare adeguatamente all'erta e nascosto e…

I quattro non risero e non imprecarono e non sbuffarono, segno che di lavori sporchi ne avevono svolti parecchi e non erano particolamente impensieriti dalla resistenza dell'avversaria che s'era rialzata da terra, pugnale alla mano e buio negli occhi, seguendoli gli sconosciuti, muovendosi all'indietro e poi di lato, ma no…

Ogni volta la via di fuga era sbarrata.

Non riusciva a fare che un passo e le ombre si chiudevano su di lei.

Erano quattro gli altri e non sarebbe riuscita a vincerli tutti e non c'era verso di spronarli ad attaccare almeno uno alla volta.

Quelli stavano fermi oppure camminavano e si schieravano in cerchio.

Non erano soldati austriaci, non erano bifolchi qualunque…

André guardò gli occhi di Jibril, azzurro chiaro come il cielo di primavera, ancora più fondi di quelli di sua madre. Gli occhi un poco arrossati gli stavano parlando, gli stavano chiedendo che stesse accadendo, perché anche i bambini in fondo all'anima vivono il senso occulto e segreto della vicinanza e dell'amore e dell'assenza.

Un respiro fondo…

André si strinse il bambino addosso poi lo staccò da sé mettendolo nelle braccia di Donna Lari.

I passi pesanti, il mantello afferrato in fretta e furia…

La stoffa roteò fulminea per posarsi sulle spalle…

 _Dannazione!_

La stoffa davvero roteò implacabile a fare da scudo alla sabbia che lei tentò di scagliare contro l'avversario, per accecare la vista.

Inutile che l'altro si dimostrò avezzo, capace all'istante di ripararsi e restare lì, in agguato.

Nelle orecchie il pianto disperato del suo bambino, il suo profumo che sapeva di lei…

Gli occhi ancora più azzurri, sgranati…

"Te la riporto maman!" – sussurrò André all'orecchio prima di risolversi ad uscire e lasciarlo. Non sarebbe riuscito a restare in casa un istante in più.

"Dove vai!?" – la richiesta accusatoria alle spalle, lo sguardo sgranato e spaventato di Joria.

"Devo uscire! Ismael non è tornato!" – digrignò Sir Joseph Hornett calcandosi il cappello in testa e tirandosi su il bavero del mantello.

L'altra gli si parò davanti: "E da quando devi preoccuparti dov'è finito il tuo compare?!" – insistette cinica, anche se lo sapeva che tra Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar e Sir Joseph Hornett correva il filo intenso e sublime della riconoscenza che nulla avrebbe mai potuto incrinare o mettere in dubbio. Doveva esserci dell'altro allora dietro quell'improvvisa smania d'uscire. Era buio…

"Joria, perdonami…ma…".

"Dimmi quello che sta accadendo!?" – chiese l'altra aprendo le braccia…

"Non adesso! Non c'è tempo!".

"Non c'è mai tempo per le spiegazioni!".

Non è che non ci fosse tempo. Le spiegazioni non potevano esser date, semplicemente non potevano uscire dalla bocca di Sir Joseph Hornett.

E poi…

"Ne avevamo già discusso! Ti ho spiegato come sono fatto e ti ho spiegato che non cambierò!".

"Va bene…" – si scosse l'altra stretta tra rabbia e timore d'azzardare – "Ma almeno puoi dirmi dove vai? E' già buio ormai!".

"Te l'ho detto…ne riparleremo…non adesso!".

Uscì l'inglese assieme all'altro, Joria rimase lì, beffata da sé stessa, che lei era stata così da sempre, fiera di non dipendere da nessuno e fiera che nessuno, eccetto le sorelle, fossero mai dipese da lei. Adesso l'avrebbe desiderata quella dedizione silenziosa…

Morse la rabbia d'esser messa da parte, nemmeno sapeva per cosa.

Martin chiese di prendersi Jibril sulle ginocchia e l'altro si calmò un poco.

In assenza della madre e del padre era il fratello maggiore a divenire fulcro di sicurezza e di certezze. Martin se lo strinse addosso prendendo a fare faccette buffe e a muovere le ginocchia per farlo saltellare.

Non aveva voce Martin e poteva intrattenere l'altro e parlargli solo attraverso le espressioni del viso e i movimenti delle braccia e del corpo, linguaggio silenzioso ma efficace che il più piccolo aveva ormai imparato a comprendere bene. Martin non aveva voce così nemmeno Jibril avrebbe avuto necessità d'usare le parole, quelle poche che conosceva, perchè il più grande non avrebbe potuto rispondere. E così taceva e si calmava.

Prese a respirare più lentamente e Martin fece ondeggiare il bambino come fosse su un'altalena.

 _Nessuno ti farà mai del male…_

Glielo disse, piano, piano, muovendo la bocca e disegnando le parole nella manina aperta.

E l'altro rise un poco che il dito scorse e fece il solletico.

Scorreva il tempo….

Un'eternità da quando Cristiano Simon era uscito al momento in cui lo vide ricomparire assieme all'inglese. Sir Joseph Hornett era solo. Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar non era con loro.

Anche André comprese allora che davvero doveva essere accaduto altro…

Le ombre scure s'illuminarono al flebile alone della luna ch'era salita su, un poco più alta.

Le lame delle spade sfilate dai fodeli si disposero in sequenza…

 _E' una bella donna…_

 _Fate in modo che smetta d'uscire di casa. Se si ritroverà il viso sfregiato non s'azzarderà più a farlo!_

Annientare il coraggio attraverso l'annientamento della bellezza…

Nulla di più terribile e semplice.

Due davanti e due di dietro…

Oscar si contrasse per chiudersi ed attendere il colpo, non sapeva chi dei quattro si sarebbe mosso per primo.

Il respiro sostenuto e caldo annebbiò la vista, l'umidità della foresta dispersa dal roteare dei corpi sul fogliame secco, tra le chiazze di sabbia asciutta e polverosa.

I passi presero a chiudersi.

Di più, sempre di più…

Decise di scegliere.

Le parevano tutti uguali gli avversari ma no, l'intuito le riportò che uno di quelli si muoveva meno velocemente.

Decise…

Scelse…

Si gettò contro…

Un grido…

Quelli se la videro addosso, si scansarono…

Il colpo terribile spezzò il respiro, il corpo esile e leggero, quello di una donna, ricacciato indietro, contro il tronco pieno che accolse il groviglio di forze, interrompendo la caduta, riverberandosi ai muscoli, incidendo la tensione.

Gridò di nuovo, rabbia e dolore.

I muscoli spezzati e quelli di nuovo presero ad avanzare…

Di nuovo…

 _Dio…_

Il sapore metallico in bocca…

Si passò il palmo sul viso…

Chiuse gli occhi.

Jibril, André, Martin…

Il colpo s'abbattè sull'avversario più vicino.

Nessun grido, nessuna imprecazione, nessun movimento sporco.

Il colpo spezzò il silenzio, piombo bollente addosso ai muscoli…

Riaprì gli occhi…

Le ombre erano divenute cinque.

Una massiccia, imponente, nera…

I movimenti veloci e possenti s'abbatterono contro un secondo avversario.

Lo chiamò piano…

"Ismael…" – sussurrò mentre riconobbe la corporatura del musulmano che si muoveva veloce e silenzioso. Lupo in mezzo ai lupi…

Spade sguainate…

Gli occhi scorsero l'arma di quello ch'era a terra.

Corse, l'afferrò, si rialzò…

Il tempo di mettersi in guardia, la lama scorse al viso, sibilando…

Saltò all'indietro, si ritrovò spalle contro le spalle del lupo nero ch'era sbucato dal nulla.

"Ismael…state attento!" – un istante, misero avvertimento sibilato, l'altro si mosse di nuovo veloce contro i tre che s'erano rialzati.

Il cuore si perse…

Quelli ancora non avevano sputato un'imprecazione, una parola, un ghigno.

Silenzio…

Il lampo…

Il colpo…

L'ombra massiccia fulminata, contratta, sussultò colpita…

"No!" – gridò sollevando la spada, il montante sfilò per proteggere il compagno ch'era uscito dal nulla per aiutarla.

Le lame s'incrociarono. Il silenzio spezzato…

Il respiro bollente…

I tre presero a riavvicinarsi…

Jibril era calmo ma non gli riusciva proprio di ridere. Il mento e le guance paffute tremarono sotto lo sguardo vigile del fratello.

Donna Lari poco distante prese ad osservarli, gli occhi del più grande addosso al più piccolo. Scorse occhi attenti ed ammirati come se davvero il moccioso in fasce fosse una specie di angelo piovuto dal cielo, impossibile non amarlo e non desiderare d'averlo sempre accanto.

La donna istintivamente colse al volo un pretesto. Pensò che Jibril fosse stanco e chiese a Martin di lasciarglielo per portarlo a dormire.

Il bambino negò con la testa, sollevò lo sguardo verso la custode fissandola, occhi di rabbia che quasi l'altra si spaventò.

Ismael el – Bakar si rialzò mettendosi davanti…

Il compito gli era stato affidato da Sir Joseph Hornett su richiesta di Monsieur André Grandier.

La spada spianata sfilò su quella dell'avversario che attaccò di nuovo.

Il sibilo si riverberò al braccio e ai muscoli…

Colpire…

Sempre…

Il montante scorse, il corpo si sollevò a seguire l'orientamento della spada.

Il passo, quasi una danza…

Roteò su sé stessa, un istante, le spalle all'avversario, giù, ritornò dalla parte opposta, fendendo il fianco opposto.

Gridò quello, sfregiato…

Un altro grido, tirato fuori a forza dalle viscere dell'ombra che dunque una voce ce l'aveva.

Nessun accento particolare…

I respiri si riallacciarono.

Un istante che davvero si sentì trascinata indietro dall'energumeno che l'aveva ripresa e spinta dietro di sé per mettersi in mezzo.

I fendenti sfilarono sfiorando la corporatura massiccia.

Nessun grido, anche se quello venne colpito, ondeggiò il corpo, faticando a reggersi in piedi.

Ismael el Bakar s'accasciò a terra di nuovo.

Oscar gli si fece vicino, in ginocchio.

Percepì che l'altro la spingeva ad andarsene, no…

Negò mentre osservava le ombre ricomporsi e riallargarsi e riaccerchiarli.

"Non è tornata…" – sibilò André.

"Capisco…nemmeno Ismael!" – digrignò Sir Joseph Hornett.

"Quindi secondo voi…".

"Ismael aveva il compito di seguirla…significa ch'è accaduto qualcosa…".

Il buio si riempì di ombre.

Poche, che però avevano preso a muoversi in cerchio e lei e Ismael el Bakar nel mezzo.

Poi lo sguardo corse oltre al cerchio stretto addosso.

Le parve davvero che gli alberi avessero preso a muoversi anch'essi, a circondare il cerchio più piccolo.

Un altro anello, più ampio, altre ombre si mossero, più lentamente.

Gli occhi sgranati a catturare l'esigua luce e a seguire i fantasmi o quel che erano nascosti nella boscaglia, più con l'istinto che con la vista.

Anch'esse presero a disporsi in cerchio, un cerchio più ampio ed altrettanto silenzioso.

Il dubbio…

Solo un istante…

Se fossero stati tutti compari, al di là del comune vezzo di restarsene zitti, le ombre ch'erano apparse avrebbero impiegato poco per ricongiungersi alle altre.

No, il dubbio…

Il guizzo…

Il cerchio prese a stringersi.

All'unisono il grido s'elevò dalla coltre scura, le ombre avversarie, lì accanto, sussultarono ritrovandosi accerchiate, distratte, stranite…

Il lampo dei pugnali…

Negli occhi s'aggrovigliarono i gesti secchi indistinti e confusi, seppure a disegnare una geometria serrata e netta.

Due gruppi avversari presero a scontrarsi, rinfacciandosi fendenti di sfida, digrignando denti ed affondi.

La terra prese a venir meno sotto i piedi. S'accorse che non era più in ginocchio bensì sollevata e stretta e trascinata via. Il tempo di voltarsi…

Lo sguardo severo di Lu Visi, per quanto l'altro fosse ancora davvero giovane per imboscarsi in una simile impresa, la colse di sbieco.

Accanto…

Rouge Delacroix…

Tentò di tornare alla battaglia.

Grida di guerra, incitamenti a sormontare e trafiggere i silenziosi richiami dei quattro avversari che s'erano riuniti adesso, ricacciati indietro, chiusi in un angolo della foresta.

Gli occhi persero l'appiglio.

Vide il corpo di Ismael, anche lui, sollevato e trascinato indietro, nel fogliame…

Altro no, altro non riuscì a percepire mentre questa volta la terra s'aprì davvero sotto i piedi, mentre ammetteva d'udire una voce, l'unica voce…

Rouge Delacroix le chiese se era ferita

 _No!_

Se stava bene…

 _No…non sentiva più i suoni e i rumori e…_

Il chiarore d'un camino acceso, si svegliò di colpo, tentò di sollevarsi, una mano sulla fronte e una sulla pancia la ricacciarono giù.

"Devi stare ferma!" – la voce di donna incise la coscienza. La riconobbe, era l'anziana che abitava alla Rinsacca, una di quelle ch'era rimasta muta, ad osservarla muoversi tra le capannacce lerce, forse a tentare d'interpretare i gesti di lei, se commiserevole carità o autentica intenzione di venir incontro alla gente del ghetto.

Mà Visi…

La nonna di Lu e Prometeo Visi.

Quella che aveva chiesto di sapere quando sarebbe nato il bambino, suo figlio.

Quella era lì adesso, in ginocchio, il viso scuro arso dal sole, solcato da rughe profonde a riportare un'espressione severa e ripiegata ma non domata.

La stanzetta scura, buia, se non per il focolare che brillava tenue, al centro.

Lo sguardo anch'esso brillò…

"Devo andare!" – tentò d'opporsi Oscar.

"Dove? E' troppo buio!" – obiettò l'altra spingendola giù con la mano, senza accanimento ma dolcemente.

"Ismael…".

"Il vostro compare…s'è preso una coltellata a un fianco e una pallottola di striscio! La tempra ce l'ha…sta di là a stringere i denti mentre gli stanno rammendando la ferita!".

Quella spiegava e Oscar intuì l'effetto salvifico della presenza di Ismael. Intuì che l'altro non potesse essere lì per caso.

"Io devo andare…" – insistette caparbia mentre la terra di nuovo s'apriva, stavolta sotto la schiena distesa sul pagliericcio – "Mio marito…i miei figli mi staranno cercando…saranno preoccupati..".

La gola si chiuse arsa dalla sete e dal dannato sentore metallico.

Prese a tossire e l'altra le porse dell'acqua.

Il sapore pungente ed amaro la fece quasi vomitare.

"Bene…" – sussurrò la vecchia – "E' come pensavo…".

Si sedette a terra avvicinandosi.

"Vostro marito lo avvertiremo noi…non dovete temere…sarà qui al più presto…voi però avete altro di cui preoccuparvi adesso…".

Silenzio…

Oscar fu costretta ad arrendersi e a ricacciarsi giù, indietro, che la schiena doleva.

Non era per via dei colpi presi però, sentiva che non era per quello. S'era riuscita a muovere agilmente, aveva parato e attutito i manrovesci come un tempo, ma adesso era esausta.

Una sola volta nella vita era accaduto di sentire…

"Andrè…" – lo chiamò piano, avrebbe voluto parlargli e dirgli che stava bene.

Avrebbe voluto vederlo…

Lo vide, il viso sul proprio e la mano sulla fronte, non più quella ruvida della vecchia ma quella conosciuta e calda.

Però la mano era fredda. Il respiro affannato sapeva di nebbia e corsa disperata.

"André…".

L'altro non parlò.

"Ti prego…" – domandò una parola, ascoltava la rabbia silenziosa, soffocata, d'aver corso il rischio di venire separati un'altra volta.

"Starai bene…" – sussurrò lui, accarezzando la fronte.

Oscar percepì il tepore del palmo, provò a rasserenarsi, mordeva l'assenza dei figli.

"Jibril…" – lei occhi chiusi, corpo rannicchiato, che lui le lesse nel pensiero – "Sta bene anche lui…li rivedrai presto i tuoi bambini…".

"Devo vederlo adesso!" – ribattè tentando d'alzarsi.

"No! Non torni a casa!" – comandò lui che lei fu costretta ad aprire gli occhi e a piantargli la mano sulla spalla, perché l'ordine raschiava gl'intenti immediati.

"Io…che intendi?" – glielo chiese leggendo nello sguardo dell'altro la rabbia e la severa angoscia.

Nessun risentimento…

"Per un po'…ti porterò via da qui…il rischio è troppo alto…".

Oscar fece per alzarsi: "No…non posso lasciare…".

L'altro la ricacciò giù.

"Tutto!" – sibilò lei.

"E sia! Lascerai tutto! Non è una richiesta la mia, è un ordine! E fino a prova contraria sono tuo marito e fino a prova contraria una moglie fa quello che dice il marito!".

Sussultò alle parole, parevano così lontane dall'indole di André.

"E da quando ragioni alla stregua d'un padrone!? Sei mio marito ma non puoi decidere della mia libertà!".

Testarda…

Il rango e l'antica educazione riemersero dalle viscere, a prescindere che fossero moglie e marito.

"Posso decidere della tua libertà eccome, se la tua libertà mette in pericolo la tua vita! Non costringermi a diventare di nuovo tuo nemico! Andremo via…verrò con te…e poi tornerò alla tenuta e tu starai lontano per un po' fino a quando…".

"No!".

Afferrò le spalle, le strinse, sguardo ficcato addosso…

"Puoi dire e fare quello che vuoi! Ho già dato ordine a Donna Lari di preparare il vestiario di Martin e di Jibril! Se tornerai a casa non li troverai!".

Silenzio…

"Quindi non mi lasci altra scelta!?".

"Questa volta no! Forse non ti è chiaro…se quelli avessero voluto ti avrebbero ammazzato in un istante! Ismael t'è venuto dietro ma da quel che ho compreso non avrebbe potuto far nulla nemmeno lui. Se non ti hanno ammazzato vuol dire che non avevano quest'ordine. Forse volevano solo…".

"Spaventarmi!?".

"Te…e me! E con me ci sono riusciti!".

"Così ci costringeranno a cambiare la nostra vita! Sai che non l'ho mai permesso a nessuno!".

"Sarà solo per qualche tempo… non ho intenzione di buttare al vento tutto quanto ho costruito…ma devo sapere come muovermi…".

Era dannatamente stanca. Davvero…

Avrebbe voluto replicare, le pareva assurdo, ma non ebbe la forza.

"Ho fatto riportare il cavallo a casa…era ferito…fradicio, spaventato…" – proseguì André freddo.

Oscar lo guardò. A poco a poco riaffioravano le immagini, quasi si vide e si percepì dall'esterno, circondata dalle ombre, massiccie e possenti, affatto lievi…

"Dove…dovrei andare?!" – chiese risentita, quasi stesse lì ad attendere una specie di sentenza d'esilio, si ma dove….

André si sedette, accarezzando il viso, scostanto i capelli…

"L'uomo a cui ho venduto i cavalli, due anni fa…Tancredi d'Altavilla…è diventato un buon amico. Mi aveva sempre detto che avrebbe gradito avermi come ospite…per via di quel famoso cavallo…rammenti!? Evidentemente è arrivato il momento di approfittare di questa ospitalità. Andremo a sud…".

A sud…

Davvero a sud…

 _§§§_

Il piccolo drappello si mosse all'alba.

Erano trascorsi due giorni dall'agguato.

Era davvero stanca ed era rimasta lì, nella capannetta della Rinsacca, senza aver riveduto i figli.

Due giorni…

Annunciarono che la berlina su cui avrebbe viaggiato era giunta.

Quando maman varcò la porticina della carrozza Oscar Jibril cacciò un grido quasi animalesco nel riconoscerla, divincolandosi come un serpentello per tuffarsi nelle braccia.

Prese a ridere, a frignare, e poi a ridere e a cacciare il visino nella guancia della madre, la bocca aperta a leccare la pelle, gli occhi impazziti che anche se non conosceva il senso del tempo, il tempo dannato dell'assenza s'era impresso nella mente e non c'era verso che quello fosse acquietato se non rivedendo maman.

Martin si strinse addosso, più pacato, e lei con l'altro in braccio che pigolava, gli scompigliò i capelli. Si sedette e se lo strinse addosso che Martin al contrario, doveva conoscerlo bene il senso del tempo, sin troppo bene, e lo ingoiava senza colpo ferire, ma gli occhi riportavano la paura di non rivederla più.

"Sono qui…".

Li vezzeggiò tutti e due, mentre Donna Lari rimase ad osservare il terzetto perduto in una dimensione ch'era solo loro. Nemmeno se ne accorse Oscar ch'erano ripartiti.

"L'è da quando siete sparita che il moccioso non dorme. Qualche ora e poi si sveglia e frigna e poi si riaddormenta. S'è preso un bello spavento e anche noi…".

"Mi dispiace…".

Il terrore era stato reciproco allora, perché madre e figli finirono per addormentarsi.

E siccome il viaggio era lungo, tutti e tre finirono distesi sul fondo della carrozza foderato d'un paio di coperte e alcuni cuscini.

André scrutò dal finestrino della carrozza, li vide rannicchiati, stretti, incontrò lo sguardo di Martin che poi s'era svegliato e aveva chiesto di poter cavalcare con il padre.

A sud…

Il viaggio durò tre giorni abbondanti.

Non s'arrivò al confine con le terre di Sua Santità ma quasi.

La dimora di Messer Tancredi d'Altavilla era posta poco prima delle terre disgraziate da cui erano fuggiti Rouge Delacroix ed i suoi compagni.

Altri due giorni dormirono madre e figlio più piccolo e André rimase lì, nella penombra della stanza, seduto poco distante ad osservarli, in pace abbandonati a loro stessi.

Ogni tanto s'alzava a spaziare lo sguardo al panorama che si stendeva ai piedi del cocuzzolo, ammantato di quercie e cipressi, dov'era adagiata la casa di Messer Tancredi, una specie di dimora padronale, una fortezza, e racchiuso all'interno un ampio cortile in cui avevano trovato posto enormi vasi di aranci e limoni, una sorta di _orangerie_ circondata da un porticato bordato d'arbusti di di lavanda e rosmarino e rose gialle e ortensie rosa ed azzurre.

Groviglio di colori dispersi nella foschia umida che ogni notte calava sulle campagne avvolgendo il castelletto e sottraendolo alla vista dei viandanti.

Le finestre che davano verso l'esterno erano piccole, sedili di legno consentivano di restare a lungo affacciati a meditare. Con un poco di fortuna, nelle giornate limpide si sarebbe riusciti a scorgere il mare, giù in fondo alla collina.

L'aria solcava i sensi ed ammansiva la rabbia.

Oscar s'era risvegliata che per poche ore, il tempo d'accertarsi che Jibril stesse bene, ma sia lei, sia il bambino erano davvero stremati.

André rimase lì, mentre lei si stringeva al piccolo e si riaddormentava.

Le accarezzò la fronte, ascoltando la consistenza morbida delle guance, intuendo i lineamenti contratti che via via riprendevano la consueta distensione.

Le dita inanellate, le parole sussurrate.

Gli parve davvero che lei sarebbe stata sua per sempre solo così, solo addormentata e perduta e nelle braccia il loro bambinetto ma poi la mente tornava sempre ai giorni dell'agguato.

Una storia già vissuta.

La conosceva bene. Una storia dal gusto amaro, come la mancanza di libertà che impedisce di reagire e rivendicare il diritto a non essere calpestati.

Una storia già attraversata.

In un altro tempo.

In un'altra vita…

Ora stava accadendo di nuovo.

In quel nuovo tempo tutto stava accadendo come nel tempo perduto.

Le persone passano ma gl'ideali restano…

Un paio di graffi se li era procurati anche lei…

Abbassò lo sguardo mentre André avvolgeva le bende al braccio.

"Non dovresti vergognarti…non è stata colpa tua…".

Il pollice scorse alla pelle del braccio, alle altre cicatrici, quelle regolari ed implacabili a rammentare la caducità dell'essere, l'effimera illusione che genera l'eccessiva fiducia.

"E' giusto quello che stiamo facendo…" – André sollevò lo sguardo a lei – "Solo…non sono disposto a perdere neppure un filo d'erba di quello che ho costruito. Non lo facccio solo per me stesso o per te o per i nostri figli. Tu sei un esempio e se tu muori…".

Sussultò Oscar alla parola, era da un tempo che ormai giudicava indefinito che non scivolava nella visione di sé…

"Non volevo farti preoccupare…".

"Non pensare solo a me!" – la rimproverò lui – "Ci sono i nostri figli. Loro hanno bisogno di te…".

"Si…".

"Come ti senti?".

"Meglio…" – insipirò piano, sentore pungente di arnica e lavanda nell'aria – "Meglio…" - lo sguardo si sollevò verso André.

Sguardo furioso e cupo e scuro, senza nessuna ombra di paura.

Solo rabbia, immensa.

Aveva rischiato di non rivedere più suo figlio. Aveva rischiato di non rivedere più André e Martin e…

E poi…

Anche André scorse quella rabbia e anche André sentì sorgere altra rabbia mista a disperazione, che nello sguardo di lei non v'era neppure una punta di pentimento per la strada imboccata, la stessa intrapresa con un'uniforme addosso. Quella non c'era più ma c'erano gli stessi ideali, solo, rivolti ad altri obiettivi.

"Omnia sunti communia!" – sussurrò piano André.

La parola d'ordine convenuta con il gruppo dei giovani ribelli.

Un respiro fondo, il viso s'avvicinò al viso. Erano soli…

I bambini fuori a godersi la brezza asciutta che spirava in alto su, sulla collina, portando con sé il sentore del mare.

"Queste parole…le hai scelte apposta…" – sentenziò lui avvicinandosi di più.

Il corpo fremeva, le dita scorsero ai capelli scostandoli.

Sorprendente parlare di ribellione attraverso l'incedere dei sensi e del desiderio.

"Sono giovani intelligenti…ma vanno guidati…" – ammise lei lasciandosi accarezzare.

"Non ti lascerò da sola…" – sussurrò André, non era ben chiaro se l'accenno avesse il sapore d'un corollario alla sentenza di confino oppure alla sincera preoccupazione che lei si percepisse abbandonata – "Ma per ora devo tornare…".

Non gl'importava…

La bocca prese a mordere il collo, piano, baciandolo piano, la lingua scorse seppur mantenendosi fissa ad un punto, le dita trattennero i capelli, e lei ferma, lì, ad ascoltare l'incedere suadente e pieno…

"Rouge e gli altri resteranno qui…" – proseguì lui, occhi chiusi, la bocca ferma a respirare le ultime indicazioni – "Ho chiesto loro di vigilare su questo posto. Sarete tu e i nostri figli…Donna Lari deve tornare con me…la tenuta ha necessità d'una custode…lascerò una domestica…".

"Non è necessario…so badare a me stessa…e Martin è molto bravo con Oscar Jibril. Mi aiuterà lui…".

"Non essere testarda! Questa è una ripicca contro di me! Non ti sto richiudendo in una prigione!" – tentò di mediare André, intuendo un vago risentimeto nella voce di lei che però lei restava lì, i corpi abbracciati.

Era smarrito André, la conosceva, sapeva che in quel modo avrebbe fatto un torto alla sua libertà, ma non voleva perderla.

Era arrabbiata Oscar ma ammise con sé stessa che ancora una volta André s'era ritrovato a non sapere nulla di lei. Era furiosa e si sentì in colpa.

Ed era stanca…

"Lo so…non era un rimprovero il mio…ma così, se starò sola, eviteremo i soliti pettegolezzi della gente che vorrà sapere chi ci abita in questo posto…".

Iniziò il combattimento.

La tempesta avanzava, piano piano.

Oscar François de Jarjayes contro André Grandier…

Anche se nessuno dei due, in fondo, ancora lo sapeva per certo.

Iniziò così il combattimento…

Un atto d'amore…

"E chi cucinerà?!" – chiese ironico lui, mordendo più forte il labbro, succhiando la pelle…

"Io!" – piccata.

Si staccò André…

Prima uno sbuffo, poi una risata…

"Stai meglio direi! Ti è tornata la voglia di scherzare!" – chiosò divertito.

"Stupido! Posso farlo…".

"Chiederò a qualcuno che venga ad accertarsi che non morirete di fame tu e i miei figli!".

"Sei…".

"Stupido! Lo so…sono pazzo…".

L'abbracciò, la strinse, affondò la bocca nella bocca per farla tacere e prendersi gli scampoli di tempo che li separavano dall'essere nuovamente divisi.

Si strinse a lei, ancora di più, per raggiungerla ed averla per sé ed entrare e rubare il respiro e non lasciarla andare via.

L'ilarità rimase confinata agli screzi sulla cucina.

La volle con disperazione e paura, come fosse stata l'ultima volta in cui l'avrebbe amata e sentita viva, per sé solo.

Cercò la bocca, la morse piano…

Scompose i capelli…

Scostò la stoffa…

Nervosamente sfilò la camicia, sfilandosi la propria, tornando ad unirsi, pelle a pelle, insinuandosi senza respiro.

Sopraffatta percepì i rumori che giungevano dall'esterno…

Il ronzare fisso delle cicale accaldate…

Le strida delle rondini che vorticavano attorno ai tetti della casa, a rimpinzare i piccoli e prepararli alla migrazione.

Gli schiamazzi dei bambini che si rincorrevano…

Immaginò gli sguardi vigili degli scagnozzi che li osservavano, poco distanti, neri e cupi, forse beandosi della leggerezza dei giochi dei fanciulli.

Sopraffatta, sì, dall'amore disperato di lui, da cui si lasciò avvolgere, nella percezione dell'imminente separazione.

Lento scorrere su di sé, concessione d'avara dolcezza al tempo ed allo spazio per giungere lentamente ad essere assieme.

Asciutta tenerezza nei gesti che precedono l'impeto d'un amore, inesorabilmente disperato, desiderio di cui non si può fare a meno ma che pure si sa essere condanna ed assieme salvezza.

Scorse su di lei l'abbraccio disperato, la rabbia, il pensiero che quella sera, in un istante, tutto sarebbe potuto finire per sempre.

Scorse su di lui la paura sorda e profonda di perdere per sempre la vista, pensiero tante volte a lambire la mente, apparentemente accantonato e poi riemerso, perché non ci sarebbe stato verso d'ammansirlo.

Era difficile imporsi di ragionare di fronte al buio, di fronte alla propria debolezza.

Sarebbe stato legato a lei sempre, oltre il tempo e la storia.

Oltre la vita ed oltre la morte.

Così André la volle, respiro, anima, corpo, tutto, a lenire la sconfitta di non saperla proteggere, lei e sé stesso, paura sorda, implacabile e fonda, cicatrice impossibile da cancellare.

La volle per non annegare in quella paura, trattenere a sé la visione del corpo, il suono del respiro, l'incedere del piacere, la luce dello sguardo, infinitesimi istanti che preludono all'abbandono, attimi che sciolgono resistenza e rifulgono d'estasi.

La volle per sé solo, impossibile rivolgerle una carezza in più, incapace riservarle uno sguardo complice.

La volle entrando avido di possederla e godere istintivamente di lei sensuale, bellissima e sempre pura.

La volle attenendo il tremore dei muscoli, vibrazioni intense e conosciute, d'improvviso scomparse dalla memoria.

Non voleva vivere di ricordi.

Non voleva vivere di sensazioni.

Voleva averle, lì, attraversarle e prenderle e tenerle a sé, il più possibile, farle divenire parte di sé, così da riempire il buio ogni giorno più cupo.

Il buio degli occhi e della disperazione.

Il buio nel quale stava cadendo l'anima, stritolata dal futuro incerto.

La volle…

Amare lei per amarsi…

Si lasciò amare, con impeto e furia e passione.

Nessuna carezza, nessuno sguardo, nessuna parola sussurrata.

Si lasciò amare, sola, mentre la disperazione si scioglieva nell'umida consistenza della resa, dissolvendosi dentro, impregnata di lacrime soffocate, quelle di lui, che non la guardò o forse non volle lasciarsi guardare.

Lo chiamò a sé piano, l'accarezzò, provando a raccoglierlo nell'abbraccio da cui sempre si lasciavano avvolgere per acquietare i sensi e riprendere il respiro.

Amarsi anche così, dopo, ancora di più, perché le forze non sorreggono più e l'impeto abbandona i muscoli.

Lui rimase distante, forse per punirla, perché anche lei, almeno un poco, si sentisse in colpa, suo malgrado, dell'incoscienza che agita il cuore ed impedisce d'arrendersi all'ordine costituito.

Sarebbe stato inutile.

Lei era più forte…

André si risollevò piano, scivolando sopra di lei, chiudendo la vita tra le mani grandi, i pollici a massaggiare i fianchi, ad imprimerne la consistenza, che per qualche tempo non avrebbe ritrovato.

Lo sguardo rimase basso. Non la guardò…

Intuì che André era distante, anche s'era lì su di lei.

Intuì la rabbia.

Intuì la dispetazione, forse quella di un tempo, inspessita dall'amore che aveva aggrovigliato e stretto e confuso le esistenze in maniera inscindibile.

L'aveva accolto per non lasciarlo andare.

Perché nemmeno lei sarebbe mai riuscita a vivere senza di lui.

Neppure un istante…

Neppure uno.

 _§§§_

Lo sguardo scorse al limitare del giardino che declinava giù, ingoiato dalla foresta di querce e larici a chiudere l'orizzonte.

Lo cercò, che quella mattina s'era svegliata e André non c'era e…

Il drappello era ormai pronto per partire.

Lo trovò che osservava il paesaggio o forse semplicemente si godeva la brezza della stagione che mutava di nuovo, volgendo verso un nuovo autunno, il terzo ormai che avrebbero trascorso in quei luoghi.

S'avvicinò piano, gli cinse le spalle.

S'appoggiò alla schiena fredda, l'abbracciò, aderendo a lui, immergendosi nello stesso corpo che l'aveva amata solo il giorno prima e che ora sembrava così distante e nudo.

André la ricambiò appoggiando le mani su quelle di lei.

Erano fredde e allora Oscar le prese e le racchiuse nelle sue.

"Dovevo parlare a Rouge e i suoi…" – si giustificò André, che era uscito senza attendere che lei si fosse svegliata. Accadeva così al mattino, chi si svegliava per primo si godeva il sonno dell'altro, il respiro leggero, i movimenti che precedevano il risveglio. S'erano abituati così, sarebbe stato difficile farne a meno.

Quella mattina André era uscito, non aveva accettato di portare con sé l'ultimo brandello d'abbandono, che anche quello aveva un peso, alle volte ben più intenso e difficile da sostenere, che non la vera assenza.

"Non importa…" – ammise Oscar. Lei no, invece, lei ricordi ne aveva pochi, molti meno di lui, e lei voleva averne, forse per scansare il senso di colpa d'aver ammesso che lei non sarebbe mai cambiata e che non avrebbe mai cessato di lottare.

André le doveva una spiegazione. Era certo che lei avesse compreso la freddezza riversata addosso, l'amore furioso ed ascitto con cui l'aveva tenuta a sé.

"Ti amo così tanto…Oscar…" – le dita si strinsero – "Quello che è accaduto…ripensandoci a mente fredda…ho creduto di impazzire mentre non c'eri. Quella sera non potevo nemmeno scorgere lo stradello della spiaggia…mi sono reso conto che non avrei potuto fare nulla per aiutarti. Verrà il giorno in cui non potrò più farlo…e allora…per me sarà la fine…non potrò più vederti…".

"Lo so che potrà accadere…".

"Nemmeno io avrei mai creduto che questo amore avrebbe avuto il potere di annientarmi così… dentro di me…sei sempre stata dentro di me…eppure…amarti…ogni volta che credo di averti, per me, ogni volta che penso non potrà accadere più nulla di così terribile come nel passato, in cui mille volte ho creduto di perderti...tu…tu torni ad essere come la sabbia…scorri tra le dita e sfuggi e scivoli via…non posso trattenerti…e sei come il mare…chi mai potrebbe contenerlo e fermarlo!? Nessuno potrà mai possederlo davvero!".

"Io sarei sabbia?! Sarei mare?!" – sorrise lei accostandosi al viso – "Non amo molto paragonarmi alle forze della natura…ma se tu me lo permetterai…sarò ciò che tu desideri…".

"Oh…" – anche André sorrise – "Non puoi promettere ciò che non potrai mantenere!".

Labbra strette, Oscar convenne che forse s'era spinta troppo oltre.

Però André colse al volo il pertugio…

"Però, se è così…vorrei…".

Gli mise una mano sulla bocca, le dita appena appoggiate, Oscar negò: "Ma non cesserò mai di combattere…e so che nemmeno tu lo farai…".

"Lo so…è per questo che ti ho voluta per me questa notte, solo per me. Non volevo che tu scivolassi via dalla mia vita, come la sabbia, come l'acqua del mare...potrei annegare dentro di te e volevo davvero che accadesse. Questa notte volevo perdermi dentro di te e non vederla più la luce del giorno….tu sei la mia luce…volevo restare con te…per sempre…ma non potrà mai accadere che qualcuno riuscirà a contenere il mare, nessuno potrà possederlo e nessuno potrà mai imprigionare la luce...so d'essere un illuso…non sarai mai mia…mai…".

"Ci sarò sempre André! La luce….André…la luce non esisterebbe se non fosse circondata dall'ombra. E l'ombra? Essa crea i contorni delle cose. Cosa sono dunque buio e luce!? Cosa sono se non due parti di un tutto unico ed inscindibile!? L'una senza l'altra non potrebbe esistere, ci sono istanti in cui sono mescolati e fusi…indistinguibili. Mi hai paragonato alla luce…ti sei sempre paragonato all'ombra…allora se noi siamo luce e ombra…allora siamo una cosa sola. Indistinguibili eppure ognuno diverso dall'altra…sarà così…".

Gli prese il viso tra le mani, strinse la testa, chiese gli occhi su di sé, li volle in quel momento e per tutti gl'istanti in cui lui non aveva potuto guardarla e per tutti quelli in cui lei non lo sapeva che lui avrebbe voluto guardarla.

"Non ho ricordi della mia vita in cui non ci fossi tu…non ho sentimenti in cui tu non sia coinvolto. Tu, la tua forza, il tuo coraggio e la dedizione la passione…la dolcezza. Se mi sfiori, attraverso le tue dita io sento me stessa. Solo accanto a te, io so chi sono. Percepisco la mia vita _viva_ e sensata solo se nei miei pensieri scorre il tuo sguardo e…so che questo non cambierà mai, anche se tu non dovessi vedere più. E' vero…ho avuto paura quel giorno…non era la prima volta e non sarà nemmeno l'ultima. Avrei desiderato averti accanto…ma in fondo tu c'eri…non hai chiesto tu a Sir Hornett di mettermi alle calcagna Ismael?! Non hai chiesto tu ai giovani della Rinsacca di…".

Si fermò, il ricordo era doloroso.

Comunque fossero andate le cose sarebbe bastato un colpo di fucile, da dentro la selva, e lei non sarebbe stata lì.

La posta in gioco s'era alzata ma gli avversari avevano solo voluto concedere un avvertimento.

"Tu eri con me…" – riprese appoggiando la fronte al viso – "Il tuo coraggio l'ho sentito scorrere dentro di me e tu c'eri…sei stato tu che mi hai dato la forza di combattere…per te e per me stessa e per i nostri figli…starò attenta…".

André appoggiò l'indice sulla bocca: "Continui a mentire! Non puoi promettere ciò che non potrai mantenere!".

Il tono s'acuì, l'abbracciò, sussurrò piano le parole all'orecchio.

"Forse non hai compreso ciò che intendevo…" – mormorò - "Tu non puoi cambiare te stessa, né per me, né per nessun altro. Non sei più il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…non sei più un colonnello, un soldato. Non lo sei più ma – in fondo – sono convinto che nemmeno nel passato tu lo fossi stata davvero, a dispetto dell'uniforme che avevi sulle spalle. Quell'uniforme non ti ha impedito di ribellarti, faticosamente, persino contro te stessa. Sei Oscar! Sei e rimarrai sempre incapace di sottometterti alla spocchiosa esibizione dell'assurdo senso di superiorità che anima i gesti e i voleri di certa gente. Chiunque riterrà d'esser migliore di altri, in nome del proprio rango, della propria origine o della propria cultura…chiunque lo farà non meriterà mai la tua stima e tu non potrai fare altro che combatterlo. Nessuno potrà mai cambiare questo, nemmeno io e neppure tu….".

Oscar intuì ferma e possente rassegnazione. Stridevano le parole strette tra il desiderio sordo di combattere e quello di arrendersi e vivere e basta.

No, lui continuò…

"In fondo io e te siamo uguali. Io non sono mai riuscito a sfuggire al mio destino…perché il mio destino eri tu. Ne abbiamo già discusso. Ci ho pensato tante volte sai, avrei potuto cambiare la mia dolorosa esistenza, scegliere di andarmene e smettere di soffrire. Come!? Dove!? Lontano da te!? Sarebbe stata un'illusione che avrebbe forse placato per qualche tempo il tormento. La serenità d'un momento, la quotidianeità d'una vita, forse anche intensamente vissuta, ma pur sempre…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Insomma…amo il mare…mi travolge ogni volta…lo potresti racchiudere in una bottiglia il mare?! Alla fine sarebbe stato inutile, impossibile cancellarti dalla mia vita. Tutto mi riportava a te…tutto mi avrebbe riportato a te, sempre. Persino la vita che non ho mai avuto, che non ho mai vissuto. E per te credo sia stato lo stesso…".

Rimase lì, ad ascoltare la voce intensamente bassa: "Non potrai sfuggire a te stessa, a ciò che sei, a ciò che senti…hai provato ad opporti ad una ingiustizia, lo hai sempre fatto e lo farai sempre, anche se non indosserai più un'uniforme, anche chiusa in un vestito di broccato a fiori oppure nel tuo solito gilet o con la tua giacca sulle spalle. Combatterai sempre Oscar, lo hai fatto quando vivevamo in Francia e lo farai anche qui perché chiunque sia e sia trattato come una persona! Lo hai sempre fatto e non potrai non opporti a chi non lo fa! E lo hai fatto con chiunque…che venisse dalla corte austriaca o da…".

Parole sospese…

"Da luoghi dove la guerra e la misera hanno spinto le persone ad andarsene…proprio come è accaduto a noi per colpa della sete di vendetta d'un pazzo monarchico. Combatterai non perché sei una donna o perché ti comporti come un uomo…lo farai perché tu sei così! E' la tua vita, amore mio…sei Oscar François de Jarjayes e questo nessuno lo potrà mai cambiare. Ti amo per questo….solo…non so come potrò continuare a condividere questa tua battaglia…".

Non ebbe parole.

Si limitò a restare abbracciata, aderendo al corpo ch'era tornato ad essere caldo e forte.

Si perse nel respiro di André, nel battito del cuore, lasciandosi trasportare dalle parole malinconiche e potenti al tempo stesso.

Era questa la forza di André, fragile di fronte ad un amore immenso, il proprio verso di lei, un amore capace di smarrire la via ed il coraggio, capace di togliere il respiro e spavernare nell'incapacità di non sapere come onorarlo, come tenerlo a sé.

Impossibile metterlo a tacere, ridurlo a mera condivisione di vita quotidiana.

E forte, allora, forte del coraggio di amarla, comunque, anche quando questo avrebbe riservato dolore, quando non sarebbe più riuscito a vederla, quando non sarebbe più stato in grado di aiutarla.

Assoluto ed infinito dolore. Eppure l'amava ugualmente.

"Non potrei vivere senza di te…neppure per un istante potrei immaginare la mia vita senza te…".

Conclusione sublime ed amara al tempo stesso, André si staccò e la prese per mano: "Vieni…i nostri figli ci aspettano…".

 _§§§_

 _So che accadrà…_

Le parole di André rimbombavano nella testa.

Lui la conosceva fin troppo a fondo.

Forse non avrebbe saputo né quando né come…

Forse non lo sapeva nemmeno lei.

I cinque smargiassi si rincorrevano nel cortile.

Era mattina inoltrata…

Fendenti poco precisi e colpi apparentemente possenti seppur incapaci d'atterrare l'avversario.

Risate, respiri ansimanti, corse a vuoto a riprendersi e tirarsi per terra. Pareva giocassero più che allenarsi.

Li osservò dalla finestra.

Sarebbe bastato calare il fendente da un'altezza maggiore nel momento in cui il corpo prendeva a roteare, così che la forza impressa della discesa della lama, sommata a quella della rotazione, avrebbe generato un colpo d'effetto e pesante, anche se la traiettoria avrebbe dovuto esser seguita con la mente piuttosto che con gli occhi.

Di contro c'era che, in rotazione, anche se acquista più forza, il corpo è più esposto ai fendenti avversari

Danzavano i cinque a sfidarsi…

L'affondo era buono, le gambe ben piazzate, però se il passo fosse stato provato e riprovato, magari sul posto e poi seguendo la traiettoria della lama…

I sensi vennero richiamati ad un'altra questione, forse non impellente delle falle nelle esercitazioni dei giovani ch'erano stati consegnati di sorvegliare lei e la casa.

Adesso era davvero sola.

Anche i due mocciosi più piccoli stavano lì a far la lotta tra le coperte del letto che avevano preso a dividere in tre da quando André era ripartito.

Tre giorni per tornare…

E poi altri per sistemare le questioni alla tenuta e poi altri tre per ritornare lì.

Un tempo infinito…

Martin scivolò giù dal letto tirandosi dietro Jibril, in braccio, e l'altro lì, a ridere come un matto, gambette a penzoloni, a farsi trasportare come una scimmietta ancora in fasce.

Oscar s'avvicinò.

Il tempo scorreva…

Era necessario stabilire delle regole.

"E' meglio che tu lo metta giù…" – ordinò piano a Martin inginocchiandosi a guardarlo.

Il bambino si strinse il fratellino addosso e Jibril si voltò e sorrise a maman, le gambette sgambettavano per poi chiudersi strette addosso al moccioso più grande, segno che il birbante aveva compreso di dover esser messo a terra ma no, il bairbante aveva voglia di stare in braccio proprio come una scimmietta.

Negò Martin con la testa. Non era d'accordo, era la prima volta che s'opponeva ad una richiesta di maman. Finora lei aveva lasciato correre, immaginandosi il sollievo di Martin che finalmente godeva della compagnia innocente e pulita d'un altro essere umano, più piccolo, fragile, di cui essere guida e mentore.

Ma anche le guide andavano istruite perché fossero guide nel modo corretto.

"Dovresti metterlo giù!" – s'impose lei, ferma ma dolce – "Jibril sta imparando a camminare…c'impiegherà un'eternità se lo porterai sempre in braccio…".

Lo sguardo di Martin si rabbuiò ulteriormente, che lui voleva tenersi il fratello in braccio.

 _Perché maman non comprendeva?_

 _Oscar Jibril era o non era suo!?_

"Ascolta…" – Oscar dovette sedersi a terra, le gambe incrociate, la faccia appoggiata ai palmi – "Pensi sia giusto che Jibril non impari a camminare da solo!?".

Domanda retorica…

Martin negò, che aveva capito, ma era maman che non capiva.

Martin non sapeva perché, non sapeva spiegarlo, ma Jibril era suo fratello, nessuno gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, era suo dovere proteggerlo, e lui così faceva, impedendogli di gironzolare e magari farsi male.

"Mettilo giù…" – ripetè piano Oscar e l'altro fu costretto ad obbedire - "Prova a dargli la mano adesso…".

Martin ubbidì e Jibril dapprima rimase fermo, ritto, dubbioso, poi, la stretta sicura, prese coraggio e, un passo dopo l'altro, intuendo che nulla di sgradevole sarebbe accaduto, prese ad ampliare lo spazio, quasi trascinandosi dietro il guardingo accompagnatore.

Il moccioso guardò maman che gli sorrise: "Vedi! Jibril ha bisogno di te!".

 _Diavolo pareva che maman gli avesse letto dentro la testa!_

"Ma deve imparare a camminare da solo…se lo farà poi potrà seguirti e potrete stare assieme anche fuori…".

Certo maman aveva ragione ma Martin sentì una fitta al cuore, inspiegabile.

Voleva Jibril per sé ed ogni passo che il piccolo compiva verso la propria autonomia era un passo che l'allontanava da sé.

 _Possibile che maman non lo capisse?_

 _Possibile che maman volesse davvero che Jibril crescesse e poi finisse per andarsene in giro da solo?_

Domande spazzate via dai gridolini di soddisfazione del piccolo che aveva guadagnato una distanza più ampia, la manina s'era staccata da quella del fratello e aveva toccato la meta, una sedia che stava poco più in là.

Il guizzo della testa, Jibril s'era voltato a cercare l'approvazione di maman che aveva sorriso ad entrambi.

"Vedi!?" – consolò doverosamente il maggiore – "Jibril è felice…ed è grazie a te…mi fido di te Martin…se non saprai cosa fare potrai venire da me o da tuo padre a chiedere aiuto…e Jibril un giorno farà la stessa cosa con te…".

Ecco dunque la via d'uscita…

Lo sguardo di Martin s'illuminò. Il segreto dunque non stava nell'impedire a Jibril di crescere ed allontanarsi da sé ma aiutarlo a crescere divenendo punto di riferimento costante, proprio come maman e papà lo erano per lui.

Martin non aveva mai posseduto nulla nella sua vita.

Tutto ciò che possedeva era Oscar Jibril. Così davvero lui e Jibril sarebbero stati legati.

Riprese la mano del mocciosetto che gliela strinse. I due si guardarono e il secondo riprese a trotterellare per la stanza.

"Un passo alla volta…" – suggerì Oscar mentre da fuori giungevano le grida smargiasse degl'improvvisati combattenti.

Un passo alla volta…

Uscì mentre i due bambini si tiravano a vicenda, a piedi scalzi, sull'erba.

Risatine di soddisfazione…

Lei no, lei si sedette ad osservare i cinque che esausti si godevano un mestolo d'acqua dal pozzo nel cortile.

I capelli arruffati e lunghi sulle spalle, barbe un poco incolte, camicie fradice e sguardo vigile alla coltre scura che circondava la piccola fortezza.

 _So che accadrà…_

Le parole di André rimbombarono nella testa.

Lui la conosceva fin troppo a fondo.

Forse non avrebbe saputo né quando né come…

Forse non lo sapeva nemmeno lei.

Non lo sapeva no, ma si alzò ugualmente e i passi la guidarono…

S'avvicinò, la mano corse all'elsa della spada adagiata a terra.

Il filò brillò sotto lo sguardo che scivolò e si riflesse nell'acciaio freddo.

I cinque rimasero zitti.

"Il controtempo era poco efficace…" – sussurrò voltandosi verso quelli.

"Il contro…" – digrignò Prometeo, sopracciglia aggrottate e sguardo saccente.

"Perdonate!" – ammise Oscar – "Intendevo il colpo tirato al bersaglio che arretra…se un avversario si ritira e voi intendete colpirlo, sempre che quello non sia già vinto, è bene avere prudenza e sveltezza al tempo stesso. Prudenza perché quello potrebbe fingere e farsi di nuovo contro e rapidità perché se davvero arretra troppo poi sareste costretti a seguirlo sbilanciandovi…".

"…".

Ammutoliti ma smargiassi fino in fondo, quelli si guardarono affatto convinti, un poco sprezzanti che certo linguaggio sulla bocca di una donna poteva anche saper di presa in giro.

Erano giovani e chissà dove e come avevano appreso l'arte della scherma, forse solo Rouge Delacrox, nobile, poteva aver beneficiato d'una qualche lezioncina ma…

"Qualcuno di voi vorrebbe provare?" – esordì severa e quelli sobbalzarono.

"…".

"Ovviamente chi se la sente senza finirmi davvero addosso! Mio marito non approverebbe!" – sentenziò un poco sorniona – "Anche se lui non è qui adesso…".

Rouge Delacroix esitò solo un istante, tirò un respiro fondo, era incerto.

"Ma voi…che intendete?" – sputò sarcastico.

La lama si sollevò arrivando a tre pollici dal viso dell'altro, occhi piantati addosso.

Oscar intuì il proprio corpo sobbalzare quasi, seppur immobile, mentre percepiva braccio e lama divenire un tutt'uno.

"I tuoi riflessi sarebbero dunque questi!?" – chiese livida nel tempo che l'altro c'impiegò a fare un balzo indietro. Sottinteso…

 _Troppo tempo…_

"Dannazione!" – imprecò quello.

"Ecco bravo! Esattamente lo stesso che avrei detto io se t'avessi avuto come avversario!".

"Che intendete?!".

"Che sarebbe stato dannatamente semplice aver ragione d'uno smargiasso come te! Sei eccessivamente sicuro e non t'accorgi che sei lento! La forza è importante…ma come immaginerai a me è stato prima di tutto insegnato ad essere veloce…voi uomini potreste essere entrambe le cose…".

Quelli presero a grattarsi la testa.

L'apostrofo smargiasso appioppato al capo finiva per essere inequivocabilmente appioppato a tutti.

Rouge respirò a fondo e si mise in guardia.

"Una guardia di posta breve…" – sibilò lei – "Con quella respingerai un colpo frontale ma gli altri?".

"Caz…" – imprecò l'altro che sentì salire l'arroganza della donna di contro alla propria scarsa esperienza.

Il polso ruotò nervosamente…

"Una prima posizione!? Di polso intendo?" – rimarcò lei.

I quattro presero a sbuffare tra loro. Non mandavano giù la sequela d'appellativi dati a colpi e posizioni. Non erano nobili e il disprezzo per l'etichetta, foss'anche stata quella data all'acciaio di una spada, era palese.

Insofferenti presero a molleggiare sulle gambe quasi a prepararsi per il turno che avevano deciso di scegliersi per affrontare la spocchiosa avversaria.

Oscar sorrise tra sé e sé.

Era così che suo padre l'aveva sempre spronata, provocandola, infilando una sequenza di stoccate verbali prima che d'acciaio per veder di sollevare un poco la rabbia mista all'orgoglio di fargliela vedere a lui che lei non sarebbe stata da meno degli allievi dell'Accademia Militare.

Si mosse verso sinistra…

"Intaglio…" – sputò piano e Delacroix lì a seguirla con gli occhi, continuamente distratto dal mormorio dell'altra.

"Smettetela! Non m'interessa il nome d'ogni singolo passo!" – digrignò sprezzante.

"Sbagli! Gli schemi possono diventare molto utili ma solo quando li si conosce rallentati e poi li si velocizza al punto da non star lì a pensarci su…lo so che non t'interessa che diavolo è l'intaglio…ma…se ti dico intaglio significa…".

Intrecciò la propria lama a quella dell'avversario…

Veloce affondò scostando l'arma. Delacroix non arretrò, smargiasso.

Il polso contratto strinse l'elsa. Il polso si ritrovò bloccato…

Un grido, un'imprecazione…

La lama ritorta cadde…

Oscar arretrò in fretta e la punta di nuovo arrivò a tre pollici dal viso di Rouge Delacroix.

"Te l'ho detto…io ero arretrata…ma tu non te ne sei nemmeno accorto…avresti potuto raggiungermi in controtempo ma sei rimasto lì a vedere se riuscivi a forzare l'affondo. A che ti è servito?".

"…".

"A niente!" – confermò lei e gli altri si ritovarono beffati a doverlo ammettere.

"E allora cosa dovremmo fare?".

"Se volete…".

Iniziò così il combattimento.

La tempesta prese ad avanzare davvero, più intensamente.

Oscar François de Jarjayes contro André Grandier…

Anche se nessuno dei due, in fondo, ancora lo sapeva per certo.

"Inizieremo dalla posizione dei polsi…è inutile giocare di gambe e braccia se non sapete nemmeno tenere in mano una spada. Non è difficile…".

Spiegò velocemente _i pugni_. I nomi si susseguirono e quelli sorpresi ammisero che ad ogni impugnatura corrispondeva un colpo diverso, la lama diveniva prosecuzione della speciale rotazione del polso così da infliggere per ciascuna rotazione una differente ferita.

Anzi, a giocar bene di polso ci si sarebbe risparmiati la fatica di scaraventarsi addosso all'avversario.

 _Controtempo…_

 _Cavazione…_

Le spade si svincolarono quasi da ferme…

"Possiamo provare!" – esordì a metà pomeriggio Sosifane, raccogliendo il consenso di Oreste e Aiace, rinfrancati dalla presa di coscienza.

"Potete scordarvelo!" – sputò lei sprezzante – "Finireste per trattare le vostre armi come uncinetti!".

"Cazz…che dite?! Mi sembrate un po' troppo saccente per i miei gusti!" – rispose Prometeo – "Se non…".

"Quando sarà il momento sarò io a dirvelo…sapete già tirar di spada e questo non è bene! Pensate che quello che state facendo sia corretto mentre è solo la pessima copia di quello che avete fatto finora…".

Un calcio tirato a un sasso…

Un'imprecazione…

"Calmatevi!" – li redarguì Delacroix – "Faremo come dice lei…in fondo siamo qui apposta…".

La chiosa colpì.

"Cosa?" – fu l'insegnante stavolta a restare sospresa.

"Si…insomma…" – tentò di cavarsi d'impaccio l'altro – "L'avevamo compreso che sapevate usare la spada …e allora noi speravamo che ci avreste insegnato qualcosa. Ma non sapevamo come chiederlo…insomma…siete una donna…".

Comprese Oscar. Annuì…

Era stanca…

Euforica e confusa al tempo stesso.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato un giorno di ritrovarsi di nuovo ad addestrare qualcuno. Non soldati ma giovani che anelavano ad interpretare ruoli alquanto pericolosi.

Ammise ch'era un gioco azzardato quello.

Un soldato ha pur sempre una compagnia a cui appartenere, un comandante che lo tiene in riga, una paga alla fine del mese, la più o meno anelata soddisfazione di finire sul campo di battaglia. Si addestra tutti i santi giorni, sa come e quando deve muoversi, con o senza il favore della boscaglia.

Fino a quando non assapora il gusto di piantare una baionetta nella pancia del nemico e comprende che il nemico è un uomo come lui e che come lui può morire e che in un altro scontro lui potrebbe essere quello che muore…

Fino a quando non stabilisce se il sapore della morte lo inebria o lo atterrisce…

Allora, esattamete in quel momento comprende e decide chi vuole essere e diventare. Carnefice o santo…

Ma quelli…

 _§§§_

Tre giorni per tornare…

Tre giorni per stabilire attacchi e parate…

Tre giorni per aggiustare le prese dei polsi…

Tre giorni…

E poi altri giorni, indefiniti, presero a susseguirsi, scanditi dai tempi ferrei degli scontri a sua volta scanditi da altrettante pause, dato che l'insegnante doveva comunque occuparsi dei due mocciosi, anche se il più grande era divenuto l'ombra del più piccolo che adesso aveva imparato a trotterellare nel cortile, sbruffando con la bocca, saltellando per superare ciuffi d'erba più consistenti.

I cinque allievi erano concentrati agli scambi, a due a due o persino a tre, ma lo sguardo di almeno due di loro era sempre ai due mocciosi, redarguiti a dovere se s'azzardavano a distanziarsi troppo dal cerchio d'allenamento.

Poi accadde che la tempesta prese a rallentare, anche se le nubi s'addensavano all'orizzonte e si sarebbe detto fossero state davvero lì lì pronte a scaricare vortici di vento, sollevare fronde e squarciare il cielo di fulmini…

No, non era ancora il momento.

Il corpo pareva danzare in affondo, poi al passo incrociato, e poi si sfilava velocemente come un tempo.

Le leve erano state stabilite…

I punti del corpo vitali sfiorati sapientemente ad uno ad uno…

Testa, gola, torace…

Quel pomeriggio seppe e dovette, nel corpo prima che nella mente, di dover indietreggiare, mentre Rouge Delacroix invece forzò il passo, il passo straordinario addirittura, in pressione contro la lama di lei, al punto che davvero lo scarto le fu impedito e contemporaneamente l'altro avanzò con la gamba e lei intuì l'equilibrio minato dalla forza dell'avversario e non riuscì a restare salda.

Tentò davvero d'indietreggiare…

Rouge Delacroix forzò il colpo…

Ebbe la meglio e lei cedette ed immediatamente l'altro l'afferrò per il braccio perché la vide barcollare e rischiare di finire a terra.

La tenne su, la tirò a sé, tentò di comprendere che stesse accadendo perché l'altra era sempre stata molto attenta a non farsi cogliere di sorpresa.

"State bene?" – chiese quasi più sorpreso lui.

I quattro si fermarono col fiato sospeso…

 _No…-_ avrebbe voluto rispondere lei d'istinto.

"Si…" – respirò secca – "Non preoccuparti…era da parecchio tempo che non tiravo di scherma tutti i giorni…forse sono solo stanca…".

Rouge Delacroix rimase zitto andando con gli occhi ai quattro compari che annuirono.

La tempesta s'era arrestata per il momento…

Forse i venti avevano cambiato direzione e avrebbero portato altrove la pioggia…

Non lì…

Non lì, attorno al piccolo fuoco.

Faceva freddo alla sera, quella sera, ma la coltre di stelle distese e brillanti sulla testa invitava a restar fuori, per ammansire la stanchezza del giorno e cullarsi nell'illusione che i giorni sarebbero trascorsi.

I cinque erano rimasti in quattro…

Prometeo era scomparso, aura inghiottita dalla notte pungente.

Oscar interrogò i superstiti.

Rouge Delacroix ammise che quello se n'era tornato alla Rinsacca.

"Accompagnerà qui Ma' Visi!" – spiegò asciutto.

"Chi…".

"Sua nonna…la donna che avete conosciuto…".

Oscar comprese chi fosse l'altra, meno il motivo di farla arrivare fin lì.

Lo chiese ma i quattro stavano a bocche cucite. Solo una debole concessione…

"Monsieur ha detto di fare così…se avessimo notato…".

Lo sguardo s'assottigliò…

Davvero André aveva così timore per lei che oltre a metterle alle calcagna dei cani da guardia aveva pure ordinato a quelli di controllare…

"Cosa?" – sibilò severa.

Rouge Delacroix fu preso in contropiede. No…

Non aveva dimestichezza con certe situazioni. Si limitò ad alzare le spalle e a fare una smorfia di disappunto, strappando un ramoscello secco da un arbusto poco lontano per porgerlo al mocciosetto che faceva la spola tra gli astanti e il falò, gettandoci dentro erba, foglie, rametti appunto.

Jibril sorrise, un gorgheggio di soddisfazione, poi trotterellò vicino al fuoco.

"Attento!" – Rouge Delacroix lo seguì con lo sguardo e quello, diligentemente, si bloccò al limitare delle pietre, aprì la manina e gettò il rametto nella luce.

Il guizzo brillante si riverberò nelle iridi azzurre…

Jibril prese a battere le mani e a pestare i piedi contento d'esser riuscito a riprodurre un'altra piccola scintilla.

Arretrò e tornò verso il nuovo amico per esigere un nuovo pegno da offrire al dio del fuoco.

"Sei proprio testardo!" – sorrise Delacroix mentre gli porgeva un altro rametto.

Oscar non ricevette altre spiegazioni. Si strinse addosso Martin che aveva chiesto di poter stare lì, la testa appoggiata al petto, rannicchiato seduto contro di lei, gli occhi pesanti per esser stato tutto il santo giorno dietro al fratello che adesso sgambettava molto più velocemente, correva quasi e non c'era verso di tenerlo fermo, nemmeno quando il terreno prendeva a scendere e l'altro avrebbe potuto inciampare e finire muso a terra.

"E poi aveva anche altre ambasciate!" – gorgheggiò Sosifane mimando una faccia angelica all'indirizzo del compare che gli stava seduto vicino.

Oscar fulminò i due, lo sguardo tagliente…

Oreste tirò una gomitata al primo…

"Idiota!" – sibilò l'altro – "Tanto prima o poi lo verrà a sapere!".

Un respiro fondo…

Le ore trascorse ad allenarsi, a saggiare affondi e parate e passi falsi e cadute, avevano fatto breccia nei muri dei rispettivi ranghi. Anzi, muri proprio non ce n'erano più.

"Ma si…" – tentò di proseguire Sosifane ma allora fu la volta di Rouge Delacroix d'alzarsi e mimare il gesto d'un pugno che avrebbe rifilato all'altro lì, seduta stante.

"Sentite tutti!" – esordì Oscar, stanca di quella sorta di teatrino – "Io non do ordini a nessuno! Mi aspetto che se riterrete di compiere sciocchezze avrete la decenza di pensarci da soli e per tempo!".

Sosifane si alzò ridacchiando…

"E…avete ragione ma vedete…al cuor non si comanda…quando c'è di mezzo quello…di sciocchezze è inevitabile non compierne!".

Sibillino…

Delacroix lo prese per il bavero del mantello, digrignando un _stai zitto!_

Jibril un pochino si spaventò filando dritto tra le braccia di maman che avrebbe voluto star lì per comprendere.

Avrebbe dovuto ma si sentiva stanca…

I mocciosi vennero presi in consegna da Oreste e Aiace che s'incaricarono di portarli in casa.

Le mezze parole e i rimproveri presero a vorticare nella testa ma la vita aveva preso a scorrere in fretta di nuovo, troppo in fretta ed essi a poco a poco scomparveno come nebbia che si dissolve al sorgere del sole.

 _§§§_

Era alto il sole quel giorno, straordinariamente tiepido anche se la stagione volgeva all'autunno seppur non inoltrato.

Lo scambio era stato pungente, secco, quasi rabbioso…

Tre compari ad osservare gli avversari e a tenersi stretti i mocciosi che non avessero la malaugurata idea di finire nel mezzo del teatro dello scontro.

Nessuno dei due avversari fingeva, né un allenamento, né uno scambio di mera cortesia.

Facevano sul serio, tutti e due…

Davvero…

Di nuovo, Oscar si ritrovò in difesa che Rouge Delacroix aveva imparato in fretta e la teneva lì, senza cedere un pollice, avanzando e costringendola ad indietreggiare.

Nella foga sentì il cuore perdere il ritmo ch'era sempre stato costante, seppur furiosamente ancorato alla sveltezza dei movimenti…

Senza respiro…

L'equilibrio…

Il corpo s'infranse contro il muro grigio della casa, incapace d'indietreggiare…

"Dovreste vergognarvi!" – la voce tuonò alle spalle dei contendenti…

Oscar, senza respiro, si ritrovò impietrita, appoggiata al muro, immobile. S'immaginò che la pietra si stesse muovendo e lei sarebbe finita a terra.

Chiuse gli occhi, tentò d'aggrapparsi alle pietre ruvide, comprese finalmente.

Solo un'altra volta nella sua vita s'era sentita così.

Solo una…

E ormai era chiaro…

Rouge Delacroix si fece avanti riponendo la spada…

"State bene!?" – chiese allarmato.

"Dovresti davvero vergognarti!" – si sentì apostrofare alle spalle, di nuovo, la voce roca e sprezzante di Ma' Visi ch'era sopraggiunta in sella al somarello, Prometeo poco dietro, incredulo alla scena e soprattutto alla visione dell'insegnante sconfitta.

La vecchia scese dall'animale aiutata dal giovane. S'appoggiò ad un bastone nodoso e fece qualche passo verso i contendenti. Spirava un vento tiepido, il sole brillava alto…

Oscar era senza respiro, fradicia…

Lo sguardo si sgranò a fissare la punta del bastone contro di sé che la vecchia aveva sollevato, a mò di arma o d'avvertimento. Non aveva importanza…

"Anche voi!" – sibilò sprezzante – "Non v'immaginavo così incosciente!".

I quattro sussultarono, che loro avevano eseguito l'ordine che monsieur aveva loro impartito, se avessero notato cedimenti nella padrona o qualsiasi altro accidente avrebbero dovuto informare Mà Visi e poi lui.

Questo perché tre giorni sarebbero stati necessari per raggiungere entrambi. Mà Visi sarebbe giunta per prima e anche André sarebbe arrivato di lì a qualche giorno.

Però i cinque non avevano compreso perché…

Oscar si passò una mano sulla bocca. Le labbra arse, il fiato corto…

La tempesta avrebbe deviato il suo corso per un po'.

L'intuì lì allora, alla fine se ne rese conto squadrata dagli occhi grigi severi ma calmi della vecchia.

Mà Visi s'appoggiò di nuovo al bastone: "Dobbiamo parlare!" – sibilò severa impartendo ordini a tutti, seppur a labbra strette, che si scansassero e le facessero strada.

I cinque compari accusarono la ramanzina oltre a restar fuori e badare ai mocciosi più piccoli.

Oscar rientrò…

Era una donna adulta ma in quel momento le parve davvero d'esser tornata indietro nel tempo, lei adolescente spregiudicata e ribelle, e l'altra, anziana e saggia, a tentar di riportare ordine e disciplina nella vita.

Per un po' sarebbe stato assolutamente necessario.

 _§§§_

Frusciare di coperte…

Gesti lenti…

Oscar era già distesa, il corpo un poco raggomitolato a scaldarsi.

Lo sguardo all'ombra ch'era entrata.

S'era coricata prima quella sera. Era stanca…

La giornata era stata intensa, André era arrivato finalmente, dopo oltre un mese di lontananza. S'era portato dietro Donna Lari e Ismael el Bakar.

La presenza della prima si giustificava da sé ma il secondo…

Era riuscita a scambiare che un rapido sguardo con suo marito, André subito preso d'assalto, abbracciato dal figlio più grande, mentre quello più piccolo sulle prime era rimasto interdetto, alla ricerca nella mente del riferimento giusto per quel viso ch'era più di un mese che non aveva più scorto attorno a sé. Poi aveva capito, gli occhi s'erano illuminati e mani e braccia e gambe avevano preso ad agitarsi per divincolarsi.

Oscar l'aveva posato a terra e poi era rimasta lì ad osservare entrambi e a chiedersi quale dei due sarebbe rimasto più sospreso, se Jibril di rivedere suo padre oppure André nell'apprendere che il bambino aveva imparato a camminare molto in fretta.

Jibril s'era tuffato nelle braccia di papà e aveva preso a ripetere e ripetere il nome…

Andé e Matin e Lali e Imael e via dicendo!

E a parlottare con il padre c'era rimasto praticamente tutto il giorno, tanto che André e Oscar s'erano scambiati quello sguardo e un bacio fugace e s'erano sfiorati promettendo d'attendersi…

Ma le palpebre faticavano a restare aperte.

Anche la volta precedente s'era sentita così.

Attese…

André si svestì in silenzio. S'avvicinò adagiandosi al fianco, lei voltata di spalle.

Prese a scostare piano i capelli dalla nuca per assaggiare la pelle, dolcemente, in tocchi sapenti ed intensi che parevano inebriarlo oltre quanto inebriassero lei.

Oscar sulle prime tentò di non reagire all'assalto.

Tutte le volte era come fosse la prima volta…

"Mi sei mancata…" – sussurrò piano André, la bocca lì sulla spalla nuda, le dita a scorrere sul braccio ed insinuarsi al ventre – "Mi siete mancati tutti!".

Silenzio…

André intuì il profilo lieve e liscio, forse lei stava sorridendo…

Negò Oscar: "Devi raccontarmi della tenuta!".

"Mmmh…" – si schernì André – "La tenuta mi pareva una cella di prigione senza di voi…non ci sono stato che il tempo della notte…per il resto ho evitato di passarci un solo istante durante il giorno…è stato difficile…e comunque non è accaduto nulla d'interessante! Tutto è andato come al solito…".

"Quegli uomini?".

"Scomparsi!" – sentenziò stirandosi un poco per restituire calma ai muscoli – "Non sappiamo se fossero stati mandati da quell'uomo…da Rini…di certo quello non è l'unico che avrebbe da ridire su quello che facciamo alla tenuta. Però pare che l'abbiano visto in giro con i suoi sgherri…gli stessi di sempre! E' probabile che per il momento non abbia più denaro per ingaggiare…".

La chosa insinuò certezza sul legame tra il barone tiranno e la spedizione ch'era stata ordinata contro di lei.

"Sicari!".

"E' pericoloso…" – convenne lei, che l'uomo sia solo sia in compagnia dei suoi sgherri avrebbe comunque rappresentato un ostacolo ondivago e destabilizzante.

Non era da lei dimostrarsi pavida.

André ebbe un guizzo…

"Lo so! Ma tutti sono avvertiti! Stranieri per il momento non se ne son visti più! E tutti sanno come dovranno comportarsi se dovessero vedere in giro estranei…".

Oscar non rispose.

André evitò di proseguire. La mente immaginò altro…

Altro che veniva da lontano. Era per quello in realtà che _tutti_ erano stati messi all'erta.

"Basta!" – sussurrò lui – "Non sono tornato per parlare di quello che è accaduto! Voglio sapere come stai?".

"Che cosa sai?" – chiese lei affondando il viso nel petto.

"Come che cosa so?!".

"Perché hai detto a quei giovani di far chiamare quella donna, Mà Visi, se avessero notato…cosa…".

"Ho solo detto loro che se ti avessero vista troppo provata o in difficoltà uno di loro sarebbe venuto ad avvertirti…".

"Perché quella donna?" – insistette lei – "Perché lei?".

"E' stata lei a chiedermi d'essere avvertita…me l'ha chiesto quando siamo partiti per venire qui, dopo averti ospitato alla Rinsacca. Anch'io le ho chiesto perché ma lei…lei si è limitata ad insistere…e così ho fatto…l'ho fatta avvertire…".

Oscar sorrise, senza essere vista. Dunque era molto probabile che Mà Visi avesse già intuito che stava accadendo, così come adesso ne era certa lei stessa.

Si permise un affondo piccato.

"Stai diventando importante! Di questo passo finirai per diventare sindaco di tutta questa gente!".

"Sindaco io?! Mi prendi in giro? Non sono fatto per stare alla ribalta! Sfruttare il fatto che possediamo terre e campi per ottenere cariche che non mi spettano e non m'interessano…no…lo lascio ad altri…".

"Eppure…saresti un ottimo sindaco! E quel tiranno finalmente avrebbe di che stare all'erta! Dunque mi stupisco! Stai diventando sempre più diplomatico. Non t'interessa esibire il potere ma averlo fra le mani!".

"Ma…Oscar…" – si risentì André – "Da quando pensi questo di me? Sai che non mi è mai interessato governare o comandare nessuno…".

"Io si però! Io t'interesso!".

André forzò un poco la spalla e lei alla fine cedette e si voltò.

Le mani frugarono tra le coperte, alla ricerca della pelle…

La camicia sollevata piano…

Le mani sciolsero il loro tocco sui seni morbidi…

Il respiro anch'esso prese a sollevarsi contraendosi.

"Tu si…tu sei sempre nei miei pensieri!" – sibilò lui soffiando piano sulla pelle della pancia.

Oscar corse con le mani alle mani di André e le strinse fermandole.

"Jibril…".

"Si è addormentato! Non la finiva più…ha imparato tante parole nuove…e cammina…è diventato bravissimo! Martin è stato un po' con lui e poi si sono addormentati tutti e due. Martin è straordinario!".

"Tutti e due sono straordinari!".

"Si…tutti i nostri bambini lo sono! Martin e Oscar Jibril!"– ammise André con un lieve sorriso.

"Già…proprio tutti!" – esclamò lei abbracciandolo, i corpi si strinsero…

"Aspetta…" – sussurrò piano all'orecchio, una scintilla inebriò i muscoli.

Tornò alle sue mani e le afferrò e le fece scivolare sul ventre caldo.

André rimase lì le mani aperte e quelle di Oscar appoggiate sulle proprie.

"Sono straordinari tutti i bambini che sono nati e quelli che nasceranno…" – continuò lei correndo allo sguardo di André che ora la osservava vicinissimo e per un istante parve aver perso il respiro.

Si sollevò un poco quasi che il suo istinto gli avesse suggerito di non appoggiarsi a lei per…

"Cosa…" – balbettò incerto.

Sorrise Oscar, risero gli occhi che lei si voltò di lato, per sottrarsi all'ammissione e tenerlo lì, sulle spine, ancora qualche istante.

"Vuoi dire che…".

Silenziosamente: "Si…ne sono sicura…questa volta nascerà qui, nella terra del vento e del mare!" – annuì tornando allo sguardo di André.

André provò a staccarsi, incredulo...

"Tu…".

Annuì Oscar, l'altro rimase lì, sguardo sgranato, al buio, anche se ora il profilo di lei risaltava emanando lo splendido e sublime calore che prelude alla vita. Non è necessario avere occhi per riconoscerlo.

Rimase lì, colpito dalla vita che ancora e ancora non ne voleva sapere d'acquietarsi e di smettere di riservare sorprese.

Si rimise accanto a lei, l'abbracciò, la strinse…

Nessuna parola tra loro…

"Sono felice…" – mormorò piano mentre la gola si chiudeva ad imprigionare lacrime asciutte – "Sono davvero felice…spero che tu stia bene…".

"Si…si…sto bene…".

Le labbra tornarono alla bocca, la baciò, tutta, sul naso, sulle guance, scostando i capelli, stringendo la testa, sincerandosi che lei fosse lì, sogno davvero ma reale e viva…

L'amò piano, intensamente, leggero a saziarsi e colmare l'assenza che si era consumata.

L'amo, la notte, un'altra notte…

 _§§§_

La luce filtrava dalle imposte chiuse, cicalio d'uccelli e rondini che nutrivano le nidiate sotto le cornici del tetto.

Erano trascorsi altri tre giorni.

André sarebbe dovuto rientrare alla tenuta.

"Resta…" – sussurrò lei, piano.

André s'immobilizzò, seduto, i piedi già fuori dal letto, poggiati sul pavimento freddo, la camicia infilata solo per un braccio.

Lei gliela sfilò di nuovo, lo raggiunse appoggiando la testa alla schiena, la guancia tiepida contro i muscoli piatti e lisci e tiepidi anch'essi.

Tacque…

Tacquero entrambi, ch'era giunto il momento di decidere.

La tempesta s'era arrestata, respinta indietro da una brezza nuova, asciutta e morbida, odorosa di vento e di mare.

"Non tornerò alla tenuta…" – esordì lei piano, cingendo la vita, le dita intrecciate…

André tacque. Lasciò che lei parlasse.

In fondo al cuore era ciò che avrebbe voluto chiederle ma sapeva che restare sarebbe equivalso a piegarsi alla protervia altrui e a cedere la propria libertà.

"E' ciò che anche tu vorresti…" – continuò lei, occhi chiusi, appoggiata lì alla schiena un poco curva, magra ma forte.

"Non te lo impongo…".

"Lo so…ma in fondo è ciò che mi avresti chiesto…".

"Si tratterà…di qualche settimana…" – tentò di mediare lui che nemmeno lui era felice di separarsi, ora più che mai, ora che lei attendeva un figlio.

"Ssshhh… lasciami finire! Non saranno solo pochi mesi…".

Le dita si strinsero. Andrè era sempre stato pragmatico. Ora era lei a divenirlo fino allo spasimo. Nemmeno lui si sarebbe aspettato una simile decisione.

"Non tornerò finchè questo bambino non sarà nato. Non posso permettermi di finire in mezzo ad altri scontri…non adesso…".

"Va bene…".

"Tu invece tornerai alla tenuta…porterai Martin assieme a te…".

André tacque. Intuì la ragione…

"Ne soffrirà…" – ammise piano, gli occhi al buio della stanza – "Lui e Jibril sono molto legati…me ne sono accorto…ed è molto legato anche a te…".

"Anche Jibril soffrirà e anch'io…senza mio figlio…ma…".

Silenzio…

"Potrebbe prenderla come una punizione…" – obiettò André, più per elaborare una strategia comune che rimproverare la scelta di lei che in fondo era anche una sua valutazione.

Un respiro…

"Glielo spiegherò che non è per questo. Martin non è un valletto o un servo. La sua vita non dovrà essere come la tua…non è stato adottato per diventare attendente di nostro figlio…lui è figlio nostro al pari di Jibril. Dovrà continuare a studiare, apprendere ciò che sarà necessario perché un giorno possa scegliere liberamente il suo destino. Solo così saprò di avergli reso la vita migliore…".

"Lo so…mi prenderò cura di lui…ma tu come farai? Martin ti è stato di grande aiuto con Jibril…".

"Saprò cavarmela…".

"Oscar…non posso lasciarti sola!" – si voltò André, il volto stretto tra le mani – "Aspetti un figlio…chi si prenderà cura di te?".

Lei sorrise, baciò il naso, poi scese giù a mordere il labbro, piano, succhiando, la lingua a lambire la lingua…

Non rispose, si mosse indietreggiando e lui la seguì d'istinto che probabilmente non si sarebbero rivisti per molto tempo, sicuramente non avrebbero goduto l'uno dell'altra.

Quasi immobili s'ascoltarono scivolare e sollevarsi e prendersi…

Senza voce, senza muoversi, piano ed intensi.

Rimasero stretti, senza parlare, i respiri troncati e ripresi…

Piano…

Senza fretta…

Piano…

Strinsero le mani, i muscoli tesi, baciò la bocca, la bocca distesa…

S'impresse il corpo animato e vorace…

"Tre giorni…" – sussurrò tenendolo abbracciato – "Non c'impiegherai che tre giorni per tornare…".

"Lascerò Ismael con te…Hornett ha detto che avrebbe fatto a meno di lui…".

Non volle lasciarlo, i corpi avvinghiati…

Le dita ficcate nei capelli mentre le onde scemavano piano…

"Ecco perché è venuto con te!" – sorniona – "Dovevo immaginarlo che l'avresti condotto qui in previsione della mia decisione. Allora…se è così…da che gli devo davvero tanto…lasceremo a lui l'onore di scegliere il nome di nostro figlio…" – convenne Oscar.

"Non lo farà…" – sussurrò André – "Solo il secondo nome…".

"Sta bene…il secondo nome…".

"Come farò a lasciarti?" – si contrasse la voce di André. Tutto aveva un senso ma di fronte all'amore le ragioni si perdevano trascinate da una corrente implacabile.

"Lo farai perché mi ami…e perché ami i nostri figli…nessuno dovrà sapere di questo bambino…se disgraziatamente fossi ancora un bersaglio…non me lo perdonerei mai d'averlo messo in pericolo…".

Più difficile fu convincere il figlio maggiore.

Ismael el Bakar aveva portato un cesto di arance, trasportate via mare da Sir Joseph Hornett, recuperate chissà dove.

Le sfere arancioni stavano lì, alla portata degli occhi curiosi e malandrini di Jibril, e della manina birbante.

Cadde dunque il cesto, sapientemente scosso, tutte le arance rotolarono spargendosi e il moccioso estasiato prese a battere le mani e a trotterellare per la stanza per recuperarle.

Il tutto divenne gioco e quando le arance furono a posto nel cestino, Jibril pensò bene di rovesciarlo di nuovo, apposta questa volta, e giù a ridere e a correre dietro ai frutti sparsi e ad invocare il nome di Martin perché anche quello partecipasse al gioco.

 _No!_ – lo redarguì Martin, senza voce, solo con gli occhi, ch'era stato preso da parte da maman anche se lui sarebbe voluto andare a fermare il moccioso.

Maman lo tratteneva, Martin aveva intuito, non avrebbe voluto ascoltarla.

Lei lo tenne a sé lì, incollato allo sguardo, l'altro piantò il muso e quasi si velarono gli occhi.

Negò, l'azzurro sgranato e perso alla notizia che sarebbe tornato alla tenuta assieme a suo padre.

Afferrò la mano di maman ci cacciò dentro un categorico _no…_

Jibril aveva bisogno di lui…

Jibril non doveva esser lasciato solo…

"Ascoltami!" – Oscar gli prese la testa tra le mani, i pollici accarezzarono piano le guance.

Negò Martin tentando di staccarsi, la voce, se avesse potuto, sarebbe uscita sgraziata e feroce…

Domandò perché, le lettere incise sul palmo, chiese s'era una punizione per altro di scorretto che poteva aver commesso, promise che sarebbe stato buono.

S'oppose.

Martin aveva imparato che anche lui aveva una voce, anche s'essa non usciva a parole.

Maman e papà gli avevano regalata la voce che lui non aveva e adesso non comprendeva perché volessero allontanarlo dal fratello e non lo volessero ascoltare il suo volere che non poteva gridare.

Jibril s'avvicinò e porse un'arancia…

"Matin…" – balbettò facendo pernacchiette con la bocca e trotterellando via.

Martin sentì la gola chiudersi.

"Ascoltami!" – s'impose Oscar prendendogli il viso – "Sei un bambino bravissimo! Questa non è una punizione…solo…devi tornare a casa…".

Negò Martin di nuovo, impazzito.

"Devi continuare a studiare…devi continuare a disegnare…".

Negò l'altro…

"Sir Hornett ha detto che Madame Artemisia ti aspetta…non vede l'ora di riabbracciarti…".

Negò l'altro ancora mentre gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime.

Oscar se lo tirò vicino, l'abbracciò. Anche lei sentì salire le lacrime.

Era difficile immaginare di separarsi dal moccioso che da due anni colmava ogni anfratto della vita ed era come se lui avesse sempre fatto parte della vita. Era lì, nella testa e nel cuore, persino quando non c'era. Non esisteva nemmeno più il tempo in cui Martin non c'era.

"Martin…io e tuo padre siamo… _ponti_ …" – parlò piano perché lui comprendesse – "Io e papà siamo i ponti che consentiranno a te e a Jibril di crescere. Voi poggiate i vostri passi su di noi e noi sorreggiamo il vostro cammino. Verrà il giorno in cui il nostro sostegno non vi servirà più e i vostri passi solcheranno altri ponti e voi stessi diventerete tramire per reggere la vita di altri. Altri attraverseranno la vostra vita e voi dovrete essere capaci di reggerne i passi…".

Martin affondò il viso nel petto.

"Studierai…crescerai, vivrai la vita che vorrai…e un giorno diventerai un ponte…per Oscar Jibril…e…".

Oscar lo staccò da sé, gli prese la mano destra e se la mise sulla pancia.

"E per questo bambino…".

L'altro sgranò gli occhi…

Chiese…

Oscar annuì: "Io non posso tornare adesso…ma tu hai tante persone che ti aspettano…Joseph, Scarlett, Gregorio, Ivi…Sir Hornett…e gli altri compagni…e tuo padre starà con te…".

Annuì Martin, la bocca si aprì ma non uscì altro che un respiro soffocato.

Prese la mano di sua madre e le chiese se davvero lui l'avrebbe rivista e avrebbe rivisto suo fratello.

Jibril si presentò con un'altra arancia e lo prese per mano tirandolo perché non era possibile non condividere il gioco della raccolta dei frutti arancioni.

Martin ottenne il consenso ad andare e sì, maman gli promise che non sarebbero rimasti separati a lungo.

Martin annuì e corse via, strofinandosi gli occhi. Prese il cestino, attese che Jibril lo colmasse dei frutti ancora a terra e quando il moccioso tutto contento fece per rovesciarle di nuovo l'altro lo guardò di sbieco e negò e gli fece intendere che a quel modo le arance si sarebbero rovinate e non sarebbe stato giusto.

Oscar li raggiunse e fece una faccia severa al figlio piccolo, annuendo, stabilendo che la considerazione di Martin era più che corretta e che quello strano gioco era finito e non si sarebbe giocato più con ciò che si poteva mangiare e a cui si doveva portare rispetto.

Un tuffo al cuore…

La mente a nanny che sbuffava quando lei e André sgraffignavano biscotti o fragole o ciliegie dalla cucina.

Il tempo in fondo è come un'imponente melodia.

C'è una melodia che cresce e sale e raggiunge l'apice e colpisce e resta impressa nel cuore e nell'inconscio dell'intelletto.

La melodia però poi scivola giù…

Jibril si strinse a maman mentre osservava suo padre e Martin allontanarsi a cavallo.

La guardò e glielo chiese, muto, se i due sarebbero tornati.

 _Quando…_

Il tempo era dimensione sconosciuta a Oscar Jibril.

Ecco perché Oscar si era fatta disegnare da Martin i volti di André e del fratello maggiore.

 _Gli parlerò di te…tutti i giorni…_ – aveva promesso a Martin.

Il sacrificio dunque si consumava, enorme.

Nessuno avrebbe dovuto trovarla…

Nessuno…

2113


	62. Novantatre

**_Dunque segnalo che nella pubblicazione si perdono le interlinee._**

 ** _Non c'è stato modo di aggiungerle nonostante siano previste nel testo originale, perché evidentemente il programma di conversione per la pubblicazione non le prevede._**

 ** _I dialoghi e le "inquadrature" saranno dunque consecutivi e la lettura risulterà un poco difficoltosa soprattutto quando le scene che si susseguono sono due o addirittura tre._**

 ** _Grazie e buona lettura_**

 _ **Novantatré**_

 _Il '93 è la guerra dell'Europa contro la Francia e della Francia contro Parigi._

 _E che è la rivoluzione?_

 _La vittoria della Francia sull'Europa e di Parigi sulla Francia._

 _Donde l'immensità di quell'istante spaventoso, il '93, più grande di tutto il resto del secolo._

 _Novantatré_

 _Victor Hugo_

 _1792, Parigi, autunno…_

Lo sguardo spaziava ai giardini ammantati di brina, le siepi malgovernate, strette dal gelo, gli sterpi appesantiti dal fogliame malato. Il sole brillante seppur basso all'orizzonte regalava scintille di luce ammorbidendo i contorni rigidi della città odorosa di legna arsa e fogne colme, sul punto di scoppiare.

La natura bastava dunque a rendere leggiadro un luogo, senza che fosse necessario abbellirlo di orpelli costosi come statue, fontane, colonne, busti di letterati o condottieri…

Il popolo aveva fame…

Non avrebbe saputo che farsene di simulacri di re e regine del passato.

 _Notre Dame…_

 _Le Louvre…_

I simulacri erano sparsi ovunque nella città e ovunque sarebbero stati abbattuti.

Per il bene del popolo di Francia…

Il popolo aveva fame…

Ci aveva già provato, da che aveva messo piedi a Parigi, quattro anni prima…

Dannazione era arrivato così vicino a spargere il terrore negli occhi dei dannati nobili.

Molti erano fuggiti, altri erano stati giustiziati…

Il giovane uomo si contrasse aggiustandosi la fusciacca alla vita.

Un colpetto di tosse accompagnò il colpetto alla porta.

"Avanti!".

Un pittoresco lacchè, vestito di stoffe variopinte, orecchino e collana con corno debitamente colmo d'asciutta polvere da sparo, spalancò la porta annunciando rispettosamente l'ospite ch'entrò, rigido quasi fosse stato di marmo. Non indossava l'uniforme ma la postura declinava per un nobile, un militare.

La porta venne richiusa alle spalle, l'ospite livido in volto se ne rimase zitto.

In fondo era al cospetto di uno di quelli che lui stesso non aveva esitato a definire come nefasto artefice della rovina della Francia e soprattutto della monarchia.

Non avrebbe mai potuto, l'ospite, dimostrare simpatia o rispetto per l'altro.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato d'esser convocato proprio dall'altro e che l'altro avrebbe sorprendentemente declinato un'insolita affabilità.

"François Claude Bouillé…" – esordì il giovane impettito, sguardo ghiacciato e voce ferma. Nessun titolo od orpello nobiliare o carica da abbinare al nome ed al cognome. Così s'era stabilito da qualche tempo perché solo così gli uomini sarebbero stati davvero uguali gli uni di fronte agli altri. Solo un nome ed un cognome senza orpelli nobiliari, titoli, cariche…

Le labbra dell'ospite, serrate in una smorfia, rimasero mute, in segno di disprezzo o forse d'attesa. Da che era stato nominato generale, era sempre stato appellato _generale._ Nessuno l'aveva mai privato del titolo che gli spettava per nascita e per rango e per meriti, che lui il suo dovere l'aveva sempre fatto, alla bisogna servendo il re oppure mettendosi al servizio di quei dannati dell'Assemblea, che nemmeno sapeva più che nome s'erano dati, quelli...

"Generale…" – s'affrettò a precisare il giovane intuendo il nervosismo dell'ospite.

La carica declinata forse per allentare la tensione oppure per mera concessione caritatevole o chissà addirittura per ingraziarsi i servigi che si sarebbero a breve declinati.

Un respiro fondo, di sollievo oppure di rassegnazione. Il riconoscimento del titolo era sufficiente.

Il Generale François Claude Bouillé, sperò che altro di sé non si fosse saputo, reduce dal disastroso piano che avrebbe dovuto consentire ai sovrani di Francia di rifugiarsi lontano da Parigi, forse fuori dal paese, questo non era mai stato chiaro.

Era trascorso poco più di un anno e mezzo.

La berlina su cui viaggiava la famiglia reale era stata fermata a Varennes, il re riconosciuto e riportato a Parigi, attorniato da due ali compatte di folla che l'avevano accolto silenziose e livide, il silenzio così assordante e fondo che il re e la regina intuirono che da quel momento sarebbero stati prigionieri dela Francia per il resto della loro vita.

Bouillé aveva atteso invano la carrozza ma poi, appresa la notizia del riconoscimento, non aveva ritenuto d'esporsi a portar soccorso ai sovrani. Non era nemmeno riuscito a raggiungere il re e la regina.

Non li aveva più visti e probabilmente non li avrebbe visti mai più.

Per qualche tempo se n'era emigrato in Belgio ma poi era tornato, forte dell'istinto di vendicare lo sfascio in cui stava scivolando la Francia.

Aveva appreso di un nuovo piano per far evadere i sovrani a febbraio di quell'anno…

Il re s'era rifiutato.

Bouillé s'era infastidito a quella notizia ma aveva convenuto che un re che si fosse definito tale sarebbe difeso il proprio nome sul campo di battaglia, quando anche l'avversario non fosse stato un esercito ma uno stupido consesso assembleare.

Bouillé non aveva mai tollerato i traditori.

Il tarlo stava sempre lì, nella testa.

Tutto era iniziato quel giorno, quel dannatissimo quattordici luglio 1789.

Il giovane si voltò per tornare alla finestra ad osservare il paesaggio.

"Mi hanno detto che siete tornato da poco dal Belgio…" – esordì – "Forse allora non avete del tutto chiaro cosa è accaduto in questi mesi…".

Bouillé si sorprese. L'altro pareva sapere molto.

D'un generale poi da sempre segretamente avverso alla Rivoluzione…

Dunque, se avessero voluto toglierlo di mezzo, dato che l'altro aveva ben chiari tutti i pregressi spostamenti, probabilmente non l'avrebbero fatto arrivare fin lì. L'avrebbero fatto catturare prima, magari inchiodato in un vicoletto di Parigi, dato che adesso Bouillé evitava le strade importanti ed evitava di girare scortato da sgherri perché così sì che avrebbe attirato l'attenzione di comari chiacchiarone, soldati venduti, informatori della Convenzione…

Bouillé se n'era accorto.

Da quando era rientrato a Parigi, l'istinto gli aveva suggerito vestiaro ed abitudini assolutamente sotto tono. Le strade parevano invase di nuovo, quasi si fosse tornati al quattordici luglio, ed aggirarsi dimostrando il proprio rango nobiliare era divento pericoloso.

S'era imbattuto anche lui in assembramenti di gente che aveva circondato passanti ben vestiti o meglio vestiti di altri.

Un'occhiata veloce e feroce…

Un giudizio sommario…

Il malcapitato trascinato via, inghiottito da grida, bocche vuote, denti spezzati ed anneriti.

Le congetture s'aggrovigliarono nel cervello, scandite dalle parole del giovane che pareva smanioso di raccontare, pesando ogni verbo, che nulla era sfuggito della vita del vecchio generale e che tutto era sempre stato mantenuto sotto il sottile controllo della Convenzione.

"Il re ha finalmente giurato sulla Costituzione…a settembre…" – affondò il giovane.

Un respiro, esile apertura…

"Il re continua a tramare contro il suo popolo!" – abbozzò cinico, subito a spazzare via la concessione della chiosa precedente – "Ma La Francia non s'è lasciata intimorire e ha già assunto l'impegno di difendersi dai nemici esterni…".

"Avete dichiarato guerra all'Austria e alla Prussia…" – proseguì Bouillé che non voleva passare per ignorante ma dar ad intendere che anche lui era perfettamente a conoscenza delle sorti del proprio paese – "E' questo che intendete…".

S'era immaginato Bouillé che Re Luigi XVI non avrebbe mai avuto coraggio od inconscienza tale da gettare la Francia in una simile impresa.

Il tono tradiva disprezzo, come a contestare e chiedere chi avesse avuto davvero a cuore le sorti del popolo francese, il re o l'Assemblea, che era stata l'Assemblea – Bouillé ci avrebbe giurato - ad aver calato sulla testa dei francesi la guerra contro le monarchie europee.

Certo quasi tutte s'erano messe di traverso, contro la Rivoluzione…

D'altra parte però, lui era un generale e i generali le guerre le fanno, mica stanno lì a comprendere se e perché debbano esser fatte.

Le dichiarazioni di guerra dunque Bouillé le aveva accolte con discreto sollievo che in mezzo ad una guerra c'è ben modo per tutti di nascondersi ed agire indisturbati per il proprio tornaconto facendolo passare per amor patrio.

"Siete ben informato!?" – sgusciò mellifluo l'altro – "Ma forse non sapete che l'Assemblea è stata costretta a compiere questo passo perché _il vostro re_ ha complottato contro il popolo di Francia?!".

Bouillé trattenne il fiato…

"Già una volta aveva tentato di fuggire…" – il giovane fissò il generale e il generale smise di respirare davvero. L'occhiatà declinò certezza sul coinvolgimento del generale.

"E continuamente s'è messo di traverso ad ogni decisione dell'Assemblea!" – proseguì severo il giovane, le parole calcate a dovere – "Ha posto il veto all'allontanamento dei preti refrattari…ha disubbidito sistematicamente a tutte le richieste dell'Assemblea! Però poi ogni volta che il popolo ha alzato la testa e deciso di dare la colpa al re e dunque andarselo a prendere…quando si trova in pericolo, il vostro re si mette ad implorare proprio l'Assemblea di tenerlo indenne da un'impiccagione o peggio ancora! Ad agosto…la gente di Parigi lo voleva tirare fuori dalle Tuileries…ha combattuto per le strade come ai tempi della rivolta della Bastiglia per riuscire ad entrare nel palazzo…e dunque l'Assemblea per evitare che davvero il re venisse impiccato ha votato per la sua sospensione! Il re è ancora il re ma non regna più! L'Assemblea ha di fatto salvato la vita a Luigi e sapete che ha fatto il buon Luigi?! S'è fatto costruire un armadio…una specie di sgabuzzino ben nascosto in una parete d'una stanza del palazzo…dentro è stata trovata la corrispondenza tra il re e Mirabeau…tra il re e Talleyrand…tutta gente che finge d'esser dalla parte della Rivoluzione ma che ha in animo solo di rovesciarla la Rivoluzione per rimettere il re sul trono e la Francia sotto il re! Bene! Tutto ciò dimostra inequivocabilmente un'allenaza che Luigi avrebbe voluto costituire per aggredire il nostro popolo. Persino Doumuriez s'è alleato con gli austriaci! Come vedete gli stessi paesi a cui noi abbiamo dichiarato guerra erano quelli con cui lui si sarebbe voluto alleare…".

"Non sono prove queste!" – digrignò Bouillé ammettendo che così non avrebbe favorito la propria salvezza. Ma a quel punto non gl'importava più.

Gli parve davvero d'essere finito sul bordo del baratro, quasi col cappio al collo o come andava di moda in quel momento, con la lama appesa su, pronta a calargli addosso.

Se quello l'aveva fatto chiamare - quello che dunque s'atteggiava davvero a difensore della Rivoluzione - doveva aver saputo che lui, il Generale Bouillé aveva preso parte alla dannata spedizione di salvataggio del sovrano, ormai due anni prima, e che lui il Generale Bouillé non avrebbe mai declinato alla propria incondizionata devozione al sovrano.

 _Che diavolo voleva dunque quello?_

"E sia…a noi basteranno!" – la voce giovanile s'espanse suadente – "Non era possibile lasciar perdere un'altra volta…il re si è messo da solo in questa situazione e questo gli è costato caro…".

Bouillé si ritrovò lì lì per precipitare giù dal dannato baratro.

 _Che diavolo voleva da lui quel cicisbeo imborghesito che stava lì a far la lezioncina sullo sfacelo del suo paese!?_

"Il re e la regina come saprete adesso sono nella Prigione del Tempio…sono stati spogliati di tutti i loro diritti…non so che fine faranno…".

Gli ribollì il sangue nelle vene a Bouillé. Era per quello ch'era tornato…

Per vedere se una qualche maniera di liberari i sovrani l'avrebbe trovata.

Tossì…

L'orgoglio risalì graffiando il tono.

"Che volete da me, monsieur!? Io sono…".

"Siete un fervente monarchico, Generale François Claude Bouillé, per non dire un irriducibile realista!" – affondò l'altro tornando a fissare il generale che sgranò lo sguardo.

No, Bouillé non era sul bordo d'un precipizio, gli pareva d'esser davvero davanti ad un plotone d'esecuzione, un cenno e le baionette avrebbero esploso i colpi di filato straziando la vita ormai lacera del vecchio monarchico realista.

I vandeani su al Nord, gli facevano fare quella fine lì…

"Nessuno potrà togliermi dalla testa che siete tornato proprio adesso perché vorreste escogitare un modo per sottrarre i sovrani al loro destino?!".

Bouillé masticò amaro, pareva che l'altro gli avesse letto dentro.

L'accusa era precisa…

"Che volete da me?!" – secco.

Era stato un generale, non aveva paura di morire…

Il tarlo nella testa, sempre lo stesso, vendicare lo sfacelo della Francia.

"Ammetto d'ammirare la vostra fede nel sovrano…se la rivolgeste alla causa della Rivoluzione…".

Bouillé sgranò lo sguardo…

 _Inaudito!_

"E' ciò di cui avremmo bisogno!" – la mano del giovane volteggiò in aria in segno d'accogliente resa – "Come si dice… _è nel nemico che si può trovare il miglior alleato!"._

"State sbagliando! Non un traditore…avete mercanteggiato con la vita del re! La vostra assemblea gli ha salvato la vita per obbligarlo a giurare! Io non tratto con…".

Rivendicazioni sottili che mai avrebbero trovato modo d'esser dimostrate…

Il re, un burattino nelle mani della Rivoluzione…

Il re, il burattinaio occulto avversario della Rivoluzione…

Vai a capire…

Il giovane fece un passo.

Il tavolo di radica scura striata di rosso, lucida e brillante, che divideva i due interlocutori, riflesse l'effige morbida e curata dell'uomo di contro a quella un poco imbolsita e curva del vecchio generale.

"Aspettate…" – la mano contro l'altro stavolta leggermente aperta – "Come sapete e come vi ho già detto non so quale sarà la sorte dei sovrani…di certo, per quel che mi riguarda, il sovrano e l'uomo per me sono la stessa persona. Non si può regnare impunemente e per quel che mi riguarda non accetterò mai di condannare il sovrano Luigi XVI e salvare l'uomo Luigi Capeto! Se si deciderà per la morte, moriranno entrambi, l'uomo e il re!".

Il quadro era chiaro…

Bouillé non avrebbe avuto spazio per mediare la salvezza del re e allora…

Bouillé tremò, tutto era perduto.

"Non vi ho fatto convocare per esporvi le mie considerazioni sulla sorte del sovrano…ed immagino che la vostra dedizione sia alla monarchia…non a questo o a quel sovrano…dunque nessuna delle mie affermazioni potrà mai suscitare il vostro gradimento…ma forse potrebbe esserci un argomento capace d'interessare entrambi…me e voi…".

Il generale tirò un respiro fondo…

Mai si sarebbe aspettato che lì, in una sobria stanza del palazzo divenuto sede della Rivoluzione, la finestra rivolta ai Giardini de Le Tuileries, a distanza di quattro anni, al cospetto di uno dei fautori del rovesciamento della monarchia, seppur davvero giovane e seppur da poco nominato deputato della _Convenzione_ – così infatti aveva preso a chiamarsi da settembre dell'anno 1792, l'Assemblea Nazionale - gli sarebbe stata concessa l'occasione di perseguire l'antica e dannatissima vendetta.

Un turbinio di nomi…

No, Bouillé era rimasto fedele all'antico sogno. Nessuna assemblea, nessun nome altisonante, avrebbero mai incrinato la ferrea volontà di riportare la monarchica all'antico splendore.

O vendicare lo splendore offuscato…

"Sapete in realtà…anche se sono stato nominato da poco alla Convenzione…sono già stato a Parigi…diversi anni fa. Da allora ho conosciuto giuristi, filosofi, letterati, scrittori…giornalisti…uno, in particolare, lo ricordo bene…adesso non ci frequentiamo più ma anni fa mi aveva accennato ai famigerati _cani della regina!"._

"Cosa…i…cani…".

Rise il giovane: "Perdonate…ma…il mio amico li apostrofava così i soldati che difendevano i sovrani…la famosa Guardia Reale per intenderci. Saprete di chi sto parlando…".

Bouillé rimase zitto, non capiva proprio dove l'altro volesse arrivare.

"Devo ammettere ch'erano soldati ben addestrati…tanto quanto quelli della Guardia Metropolitana…quelli che si ribellarono proprio a voi…a voi Generale Bouillé…".

La voragine prese ad aprirsi…

Bouillé davvero perse il respiro.

"E che sono passati alla storia per aver assaltato e vinto la fortezza della Bastiglia!".

"Chi siete?" – chiese a bruciapelo.

"Una cosa alla volta! Dunque…ho profondamente ammirato la storia di quei soldati…molti di loro sono stati reintegrati nella Milizia Nazionale e ancora oggi servono fedelmente la Convenzione e il popolo francese…ma…".

"…".

Bouillé trattenne il fiato, labbra serrate, rimase fisso all'interlocutore, mentre attendeva la strana sentenza che l'altro avrebbe emesso. L'altro era un giovane uomo, aspetto più che curato, lineamenti raffinati, perspicacia encomiabile. Pareva gestire, seppur a parole, un potere enorme, molto più di quello che un tempo nobili e aristocratici avevano maneggiato con disprezzo e sciatteria.

Per un istante percepì quasi d'ammirarlo.

Due dita nella tasca, il giovane estrasse un oggetto che maneggiò facendolo roteare, i riflessi metallici deponevano per un dischetto di ferro.

Lo posò sul tavolo. La radica lucida raddoppiò il riflesso…

Bouillé abbassò gli occhi.

Pareva un disco metallico, la struttura lineare seppur intercalata da forellini recava un'improvvisa ed anomala curvatura, una sorta di cuneo che straziava il metallo, imbruttendo la linea perfetta del cerchio.

Silenzio…

"…".

"Ho cercato a lungo…come vi dicevo…di spronare il popolo a ribellarsi. All'inizio è stato difficile…abbiamo tentato di screditare l'immagine di Luigi agli occhi dei sovrani stranieri…ricorderete anche voi!?".

Bouillé sentì le gambe tremare…

"Agincourt…" – sibilò stravolto il generale.

"Bene, avete buona memoria!" – il tono pareva a metà tra la lode e la canzonatura – "E non solo…al Louvre…rammentate…l'esplosione…quando quel principe russo era ospite dei francesi…".

Bouillé mandò giù stravolto. Avrebbe immaginato la mente d'un coriaceo rivoluzionario, sprezzante e sanguigno, dietro quell'assalto in cui erano morti addirittura soldati della Guardia Reale, invece no, invece era stata l'opera d'un giovane che pareva essere uscito da poco dall'Accademia Militare o dall'università.

Il giovane annuì: "Non divaghiamo!" – convenne – "Io ci ho provato…ma…tutte le volte mi sono imbattuto in una…com'è che l'ha chiamata il mio amico giornalista!?".

Guardò avanti a sé il giovane alla ricerca dell'appiglio mentale.

"Perdonate…ad essere sincero l'appellativo non mi è stato riportato esattamente da Bernard Chatelet ma da qualcun altro…uno che avevo assoldato per tentare di destabilizzare i cani della regina…ecco sì… _una bambola di corte…una bambola da esibizione!_ ".

"Una bambola…" – la voce si strozzò nella gola del generale.

Il riferimento era inequivocabile, che lui il Generale Bouillé, l'aveva apostrofata in ben altra maniera.

"Si…davvero…io stesso rimasi stupito nell'apprendere che al comando dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana ci fosse una donna… _una bambola di corte_ …come l'aveva definita ora ricordo…quel Vincent Sabin! Quella, esattamente lei, s'è sempre messa in mezzo! Una contessa a quanto si diceva…".

Bouillé sentì la terra sprofondare sotto i piedi…

Erano trascorsi quattro anni.

"Sapete di chi parlo vero?!" – chiese il giovane fissando il generale.

L'altro annuì, non aveva senso negare.

"Lo immaginavo…ed immagino anche non abbiate gradito che quella, sì proprio quella, si sia ritrovata a guidare i suoi soldati all'assalto della Bastiglia!? Soldati che a quanto m'è stato sempre detto dipendevano comunque dal vostro comando…".

Altra domanda retorica che non aveva necessità di risposta.

"Beh…se devo essere sincero nemmeno io!" – ammise il giovane, tirando un respiro di sollievo. Pareva a suo agio ma al tempo stesso anche lui era sulle spine adesso.

Si dipanavano particolari oscuri…

"Una donna al comando di soldati! Davvero encomiabile! Nemmeno io avrei immaginato osare tanto!" – riprese serio – "Re Luigi XV era un donnaiolo pieno di sé...da quel che so fu lui a stabilire che _quella_ sarebbe diventata un soldato della sua Guardia riservata ma Luigi XVI si dice sia stato un buon re! Tutto sommato! Pare non abbia avuto amanti ed è sempre stato di costumi morigerati, salvo aver permesso alla corte ed alla moglie di sperperare le tasse del popolo in vestiti, ricevimeti…amanti! Oh…lei, la regina…si dice che ne abbia avuti molti…maschi e femmine! Avrete saputo di certo della Principessa di Lamballe?!".

Le domande retoriche si susseguivano mescolando la storia nota a quella occulta della vita ormai perduta della corte di Francia.

"Si dice che quella fosse una delle amanti della regina…".

Si raggelò Bouillé ma l'altro proseguì sanguigno e freddo.

La descrizione d'un massacro che s'era compiuto qualche settimana prima.

"Quel giorno…più o meno _milleduecent_ o, forse _milletrecento persone_ , hanno cessato d'esser parassiti del popolo francese e tra queste la vostra principessa! Il popolo era così infuriato che quella è stata fatta letteralmente a pezzi! Ammetto che persino io sono rimasto stupito…la testa e…perdonate…il resto di ciò che contraddistingue una donna…tutto inforcato s'una picca e portato in giro per le strade fin sotto le finestre delle loro maestà, così magari la regina l'avrebbe compreso finalmente che con il popolo di Parigi non si può giocare!".

Un guizzo…

Bouillé si rammentò, in una sorta di reminescente contrapasso, del Duca di Guemee, quand'era venuto a piagnucolare persino da lui, perché sfidato a duello da quella _bambola di corte_ , e tutto perchè il duca s'era fatto giustizia da sé, freddando per strada un moccioso che aveva osato rubare dentro la sua carrozza.

Ai nobili era consentito…

Dunque anche il popolo adesso s'era evidentemente messo in testa d'atteggiarsi alla stessa maniera.

Si riebbe trascinato dalla voce intensa dell'interlocutore.

"Ecco dunque che ammettere una donna ufficiale tra i ranghi della Milizia Reale avrebbe potuto anche esser considerata una mossa egregia! Di solito accade per gli uomini, cicisbei di corte, amanti della regina…ma di solito a corte sono le favorite del re a dettare legge! In questo caso…si…devo ammettere che quella era brava…davvero! Sempre un passo avanti agli altri! Sapete…anch'io ho tentato d'ammazzarla…fuori della prigione dell'Abbey…quando la folla s'era radunata per far liberare i soldati ch'erano stati incarcerati…".

Di nuovo…

Bouillé fu costretto a rammentare.

Ogni parola dell'interlocutore, riportava a visione di stizzito disprezzo, che quei soldati li aveva fatti imprigionare lui, il Generale Bouillé, perché quelli s'erano rifiutati d'ubbidire ad un suo ordine perché loro non avrebbero preso ordini che dal loro comandate…

Quel comandante!

Quella dannata _bambola di corte_ che non aveva rispettato l'ordine di buttare fuori dalla sala degli Stati Generali i deputati ribelli…

Tutto prese a vorticare come in una sorta di girone infernale…

"Nemmeno lì ebbi modo di riuscire nell'intento. Uno smacco…debbo confessarlo! Ma…si…conoscete anche voi il valore delle donne di Parigi!" - rise il giovane - "Se fossero state loro a comandare probabilmente molte questioni si sarebbero già risolte! Ma c'è che in fatto di sentimenti e di coraggio o di odio una donna vale più di dieci uomini!* Dunque…".

Pareva sorprendentemente infervorato il giovanotto. L'elogio della bambola di corte aveva generato un misto d'esaltante ma fastidiosa invidia, incapace però di declinarsi in sincero apprezzamento per il personaggio. Probabilmente il coraggio e l'abnegazione di _quella_ avevano avuto pregio di far presa a sé, anche se cuciti addosso ad un nobile piuttosto che ad un popolano, dal momento che i nobili erano sempre stati considerati vigliacchi ed arrivisti.

Dunque incontrarne una che sapeva il fatto suo era stata circostanza davvero sorprendente, anche se poi sarebbe stato alquanto inverosimile per un uomo della Rivoluzione dimostrare ammirazione e plauso per una contessa nobile e per giunta titolata di gradi e mostrine.

"Dunque…" – riprese il giovane.

Bouillé fu costretto davvero a sollevare lo sguardo, lasciando per un istante la visione dell'oggetto sul tavolo.

"Per quanto abbia provato ammirazione…proprio per questo quella donna ha rappresentato e rappresenta un pericolo ancor più subdolo di un qualsiasi nobile degenerato e spendaccione! Un nobile resta tale! Ed io personalmente non ho mai apprezzato che uno di loro si sia permesso di dettare legge affiancandosi al popolo, arrogandosi meriti che spettano solo al popolo e che mai potrebbero essere attribuiti ad un nobile!".

Insomma sarebbe andato bene se una donna fosse stata coraggiosa e persino un buon soldato ma non che si fosse permessa di mescolare il suo sangue ed i suoi intenti a quelli del popolo.

"Non fraintedetemi…il gesto di quella donna in fin dei conti è risultato molto utile…ma questo gesto ha alimentato la diceria che non tutti i nobili sono uguali! Quel mio amico…Bernard…lo va dicendo in giro che ci sono nobili che lottano per la causa del popolo e io gli ho già fatto intendere ch'è pericoloso dipingere i nobili come fautori del nuovo corso della storia. Un nobile resta tale, fino alla morte! Solo così, solo con la morte, si porrà fine alla sua arroganza d'essere nobile!".

Insomma un nobile si reputava tale per nascita o al più se il titolo se l'era comprato.

Un nobile ambiva a tenerselo ben stretto addosso, quel titolo.

Dunque il nobile doveva essere spogliato del proprio vestito, annientato e fatto a pezzi, che di lui non fosse rimasto nulla, nemmeno un lembo di carne.

"Chi siete e che cosa volete da me!?" – replicò Bouillé livido e senza respiro.

"So che anche voi avete cercato quella donna…so che siete stato voi ad appiccare il rogo alla corte di Rue de la Forge…".

L'indice puntò di nuovo all'oggetto sul tavolo.

"Questo è stato trovato tra i resti delle case. Noi eravamo là per cercarla…e anche voi eravate là Signor Generale François Claude Bouillé! Eravate là perché il fuoco l'avete appiccato voi. L'avete fatto per lo stesso motivo per cui io stesso ero entrato nella corte, poco prima, per trovare quella bambola di corte ed ammazzarla, proprio come avreste voluto fare voi!".

Bouillé era avezzo alle battaglie, alle ripetute esplosioni dei cannoni, alle salve che stremavano timpani e bocca, alla polvere da sparo bruciata che impediva di respirare e vedere e solo il ritmato rullo dei tamburi consentiva d'orientarsi e andare dritti contro il nemico…

Bouillé tremò, istintivamente, alla ricostruzione puntuale ed inappellabile di quella dannata giornata. Che l'altro fosse lì per esigere il conto della strage…

D'altra parte dentro quelle case c'erano rimaste parecchie persone…

Inutili zecche…

In cuor suo, ne era sempre stato convinto – lo era anche in quel momento – d'aver solo fatto una santa ed inevitabile pulizia.

"Il mio nome è _Louis Antoine de Saint Just…"._

Le orecchie del generale improvvisamente si chiusero ma l'altro proseguì, impassibile.

Dunque il giovane s'era presentato. Bouillé si ritrovava al cospetto d'un giovanissimo deputato, appena nominato alla Convenzione e Bouillé era quello che quattro anni prima aveva dato l'ordine di bruciare le case del quartiere dove pensava si stesse nascondendo quella donna.

"Non so se avete mai visto quest'oggetto…è praticamente intatto, pare sia stato forgiato in maniera egregia…".

"Era il quartiere dei fabbri…" – cincischiò Bouillé – "Forse è opera d'uno di loro…".

"E' possibile…ma…vedete quella strana insenatura!? Non pare opera del fuoco perché il resto del metallo è intatto ad eccezione dei fori. Quest'oggetto era stato fabbricato per ruotare, probabilmente era un gioco…un divertimento per mocciosi…ma poi… deve averne passate parecchie quest'oggetto…a voi dice nulla cittadino Bouillé!?".

Dunque la strage di bifolchi pareva dimenticata.

Gl'interlocutori disquisivano sulla bontà dell'acciaio e sulle oscure capacità di Efeso.

A Bouillé, a sentirsi appellare cittadino, si raggelò il sangue che però aveva preso a poco a poco ad incendiarsi.

Una sola parola sussurrata...

"Una pallottola…".

Respirò piano Bouillé. Respirò e mandò giù fiele.

Adeline Nivette, la vecchia governante traditrice della residenza di Limours, era stata comandata di prendersi cura del prigioniero, quel soldato, il servo della famiglia Jarjayes che s'era arruolato forse per star dietro alla figlia di Jarjayes, il suo comandante, Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Quel dannato soldato era là, in Rue de La Forge, quel giorno.

Bouillé l'aveva riconosciuto. Dove c'era lui doveva esserci senz'altro anche il suo comandante.

L'aveva fatto prendere e portare a Limours. L'aveva torturato e picchiato a sangue perché rivelasse il destino di quell'altra.

Una sera, gliel'aveva chiesto ad Adeline Nivette come fosse ridotto l'altro, che gli premeva che l'altro parlasse e rivelasse se Jarjayes aveva aiutato la figlia a fuggire.

E la donna aveva descritto il pestaggio, le costole rotte, la cicatrice sull'occhio…

Ma quella Bouillé gliel'aveva vista ancora al soldato e…

Una cicatrice sul petto, più recente, come se quello si fosse preso una pallottola...

Ma una pallottola in pieno petto non lo lascia scampo ad un uomo…

Un uomo muore…

All'istante…

Bouillé allungò la mano, sfiorò il dischetto di metallo, ficcò l'indice nell'incavo.

Le dita avevano maneggiato pallottole fin dall'età dell'Accademia Militare.

La caratura del buco simile alla caratura d'una pallottola da un'oncia di piombo, di quelle fornite ai soldati che pattugliano le città. Adesso, come allora, nei giorni precedenti e successivi alla capitolazione della dannata fortezza.

Il piombo aveva minato la perfezione lineare dell'acciaio…

Un unico colpo…

Inferto né per gioco nè per allenamento…

Il disco probabilmente posizionato in verticale doveva aver fatto da scudo alla pallottola impedendole d'attingere tutto ciò che ci fosse stato dietro.

Forze ed energie aggrovigliate, compattate e poi compensate…

Una fortuna insperata, il metallo forgiato per gioco aveva forse salvato la vita a chi l'aveva avuto addosso.

Congetture ed immagini troppo vaghe ed imperfette per riportare un quadro preciso di quanto poteva essere accaduto.

Eppure bastarono, unite alle altre, quelle di sé in fuga dalla propria casa, a Limours, alla fine dell'agosto dell'anno 1789, il fiato degli abitanti inferociti sul collo, armati fino ai denti proprio delle sue stesse armi che, chissà come, quella gentaglia era riuscita a sottrargli.

Era stata Adeline ad aiutare i paesani, che però quella comare ignorante non poteva aver fatto tutto da sola.

E poi s'era scoperto che quella donna, il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia, era ancora viva ed era sempre stata nascosta a Limours.

Non ci aveva impiegato che pochi istanti, Bouillé, a comprendere che non poteva ch'essere stata che quella dannata bambola di corte a spiegare ai bifolchi dove trovare le armi e come fare a rubarle e come caricare la dannata colubrina…

"Dannazione!" – sibilò il generale a denti stretti, gettando via l'oggetto sul tavolo e tornando a guardare il giovane - "Louis Antoine de Saint Just…avete detto che vi chiamate così! Che cosa volete da me?".

"La stessa cosa che volete voi _cittadino François Claude Bouillé_! Vorrei che vi metteste al servizio del popolo! Nell'anno primo della Repubblica Francese!".

Bouillé si stranì, quasi fece un passo indietro, pronto a negare…

"Aspettate!" – lo prevenne Sain Just piantandogli contro la mano aperta – "Vi parrà assurdo ma sono io ad ammirare la vostra dedizione al sovrano! E' quella dedizione che mi serve. Io non accetto che un nobile si fregi del diritto d'aver aiutato il popolo francese! Ed immagino che nemmeno voi abbiate mai accettato il tradimento di quella donna! Ogni volta che ricorre il quattordici luglio…sempre…sempre c'è chi si rammenta di quel giorno e ammette che là sotto c'era anche quella donna, una nobile, una contessa! Una dannata _bambola di corte_ che ha giocato a fare la guerra! Nessuno sa che fine abbia fatto…ebbene io la voglio trovare e credo anche voi. Il nostro fine è identico…le motivazioni…ciascuno ha le proprie. A voi non interessano le mie e a me non interessano le vostre…".

"Trovare quella donna!?" – masticò amaro ed incredulo Bouillé.

"Suo padre, il Generale Jarjayes, s'aggira attorno alla prigione, lo sappiamo per certo…anche per lui provo ammirazione certo, la devozione ad una causa è per sua stessa natura da ammirare. Ma se chiedessimo a lui, quando anche lo torturassimo…se quello ha nascosto la figlia di certo non verrà mai a dircelo dove si trova. E quanto alla madre di quella donna, la moglie di Jarjayes adesso è alla prigione del Tempio, assieme alla regina. In realtà non è stata allontanata come le altre dame e le è stata risparmiata la stessa fine della principessa di Lamballe solo perché vogliamo accertarci che davvero non sappia dove si trova la figlia! Per ora s'è trincerata dietro il silenzio invitandoci solo a pregare per la sorte disgraziata di quella! Il marito le ha detto che è morta e anche la moglie dice ch'è così! Voi, anche voi credete sia morta?! So che anche voi un tempo l'avete cercata…".

"Perché dovrei farlo io per voi!? Che cosa ci guadagno!?" – sibilò Bouillé.

"Oh!" – lo sguardo dell'altro ricambiò l'affondo – "Non avete risposto alla mia domanda ma ne fate una voi! Dunque la questione v'interessa! Bene…si potrebbe ammettere che per una questione di principio non v'è prezzo! Ma…vi dirò che allora ci guadagnerete l'eterna riconscenza del popolo francese!".

Era un po' poco…

Il generale storse il naso, che della riconoscenza del popolo francese non se ne sarebbe fatto nulla. Anzi, gli sarebbe pure andata di traverso…

Rise cinico Louis Antoine de Saint Just: "Suvvia! Siete stato un generale al servizio del re! Mi pare ovvio che la riconoscenza del popolo di Francia non v'interesserà molto! Non temete…non sono così stupido da pensare che vi mettereste a cercare quella donna solo per ottenere la riconoscenza dei francesi! Certo se vi dicessi che il popolo la vedrebbe volentieri appesa ad un cappio oppure a sperimentare la bontà del marchingegno ideato e messo a punto da Monsieur Guillotin…sapevate che da settembre ha preso a funzionare!? Gli uomini sono tutti uguali giusto?! E non c'è momento migliore per definirli tali che quello della morte! Nessuna sofferenza! Né per un re, né per un ciabattino…".

Bouillé rimase basito. Ammise che l'altro ci sapeva fare.

"E nemmeno per un generale!" – l'affondo sprezzante.

Prima lusingava l'interlocutore dando conto degl'intenti più idealisti poi passava al lato concreto della questione.

Il popolo non mangiava statue e simulacri di re e regine.

E nemmeno i generali!

Il popolo voleva il sangue…

Voleva vedere le teste rotolare nelle ceste, così da convincersi che la Rivoluzione era la miglior occasione che sarebbe mai potuta capitare alla Francia. Un nobile non aveva diritto di sopravvivere, nemmeno se quel nobile s'era messo alla testa dei suoi soldati per tirar giù la Bastiglia.

Al nobile si porgevano i più sentiti ringraziamenti ma che non gli fosse venuta in mente l'idea di guadagnarsi col dannato gesto il favore della gente.

Il popolo francese non avrebbe fatto sconti.

E nemmeno un generale fervente monarchico!

"Ci guadagnerete l'eterna riconoscenza del popolo francese…e…" – rise di nuovo Monsieur Louis Antoine de Saint Just – "Il diritto di tenervi la testa sul collo!".

Sussultò Bouillé, mano al fianco, istintivamente, rammentando con stizza ch'era stato disarmato prima d'entrare. Per un istante sentì davvero il sangue rallentare e fermarsi negli arti.

Fors'era quella la sensazione che si provava dopo l'istante in cui la testa non era più attaccata al collo.

Una sorta di ricordo perduto nel limbo della morte…

Intuì che se non avesse dato seguito alla richiesta o non avesse fatto di tutto per esaudirla, la prossima testa a rotolare nella cesta sarebbe stata la sua.

"Non fraintendetemi!" – l'ammansì Sain Just – "La testa sul collo…è bene rammentare sempre come tenersela. Non date per scontato che avervi chiesto aiuto significherà aver dimenticato che siete nobile appunto e che avete servito il nostro sovrano…forse l'avete persino scortato nella sua fuga da Parigi…".

Quindi il bellimbusto lo sapeva…

"Comunque sia…credo converrete con me che la questione interessi entrambi…siete arrivato a bruciare un mezzo quartiere di Parigi…ammetto che vi ho ammirato…nemmeno io avrei osato tanto…".

"Quella…" – sibilò freddo Bouillé.

"Se è viva…trovatela! Siete nobile e sapete come si muovono i nobili. A questo mi servite…".

Monsieur Louis Antoine de Saint Just ricompose voce ed espressione. S'aggiustò il foulard al collo.

Rimase in silenzio.

Bouillé respirò, l'intento era comune…

"Non potrò muovermi agevolmente per il paese…ho pochi uomini al mio servizio e risorse quasi nulle…" – il tono uscì greve. L'uomo intuì che non avrebbe avuto molta scelta, anzi nessuna, ma se da quell'accidente ci avesse ricavato di tener la testa sul collo e al contempo veder soddisfatta l'atavica sete di vendetta tanto valeva cogliere al balzo l'occasione.

Il giovane sorrise, le dita tamburellarono sul tavolo.

La destra si sollevò e volteggiò in aria…

"Sta bene…quando uscirete passate dalla stanza al piano terra. Sono già informati…".

Bouillé si stupì. L'altro doveva evidentemente aver dato per scontato l'accettazione dell'incarico, pena l'immediata carcerazione e forse la messa al cappio.

Bouillé non aveva molta scelta, anzi non ne aveva mai avuta.

"Vi verrà dato del denaro e alcune lettere di credito…fatene l'uso che riterrete opportuno. Quanto alla ricompensa…come sapete le proprietà delle famiglie nobili sono state in gran parte confiscate per il bene del popolo ma sarà giusto, una volta portato a termine il vostro compito, che possiate ottenere ciò che vi spetta…dipende da voi…cosa vorreste…".

Roca uscì la voce, severa e netta….

"François Augustin Reynier Jarjayes…" – sibilò Françoise Claude Bouillé.

L'altro si stupì…

"Voglio le sue terre…tutte! Quelle che possiede in Francia e tutte quelle che si trovassero in altri paesi!".

"Jarjayes!? E' il padre di quella donna? Davvero…davvero voi pensate che Jarjayes possieda terre altrove? Da quel che si sa…".

"Non ne ho certezza…ma se mi consentirete di cercare…dove sono quelle terre…".

Silenzio…

Il giovane Louis Antoine de Sain Just pensò velocemente. Lo sguardo s'illuminò.

"Bene! Allora il vostro compito sarà ancora più semplice ed efficace! Lavorerete davvero per il popolo di Francia e non solo per me! Verrete incaricato del compito di cercare i beni che i nobili hanno sottratto al popolo francese! Quadri, gioielli, libri antichi, armi…denaro…".

"E terre!" – affondò Bouillé di filato all'onda isterica dell'altro.

"E terre! Certo! E figli!".

"Cosa?!".

"Ebbene…s'emergerà che quell'uomo…quel Jarjayes ha sottratto la testa di sua figlia alle leggi del popolo francese…la testa a cadere sarà quella del padre! Non usava così tra voi nobili? Le colpe dei figli devono ricadere sui padri?! Quanto alle terre, quelle ovviamente non si potranno riportare in Francia…ma se troverete le prove ch'esse sono state sottratte alla Convenzione…spetterà poi alla Convenzione andarsele a riprendere. Con carte bollate o persino con i soldati se necessario! Magari il compito l'affideremo proprio a voi! Così sarà stabilito! Starò in quest'affare solo per quel che riguarda la sorte di quella donna…per il resto da questo momento voi sarete alle dipendenze della Convenzione! E le vostre azioni saranno avvallate come _longa manus_ della Convenzione! Chiunque di noi sarà a vostra disposizione…".

L'eccessiva fiducia di chi sente il potere tra le mani e…

Bouillè pensò d'esser stato ingoiato da una specie di incubo che piano piano lo stava risputando in superficie verso un sogno insperato.

Ingoiò saliva, la gola secca, le mani fredde tremavano…

Incredibile quel che stava accadendo…

"Oh…dimenticavo…" – lo sguardo del giovane Saint Just guizzò all'indirizzo dell'altro.

Bouillé mandò giù per ridare sensibilità alla gola.

"Dimenticavo…un mio amico… _Monsieur Georges Couthon_ …tempo addietro mi raccontò d'un fatto accadutogli personalmente forse quattro anni fa…".

Il generale trattenne il fiato.

"Monsieur Couthon mi spiegò che quando si trovava a Clermont Ferrand ebbe l'occasione di conoscere due persone…due…uomini…" – tossicchiò il cittadino Saint Just– "In realtà…monsieur mi aveva detto che uno di quelli gli aveva fatto una strana impressione…e comunque…proprio quello gli aveva accennato di un fatto increscioso occorso ad una povera vedova, pare nella cittadina di Bourges, qualche giorno prima, a svariate miglia di distanza da Clermont. Il mio amico è un bravo avvocato e quello straniero invocava il suo intervento per la povera vedova che chissà come doveva essersi messa nei guai per via d'un arrogante borghesuccio di paese. Pare che quella donna avesse a che fare con la morte dell'uomo…non ricordo i particolari…".

"Che c'entra questa storia?!" – digrignò Bouillè seccanto, incapace di scorgere un nesso con l'incombenza che gli era stata appiopppata.

Monsieur Louis Antoine de Sant Just strinse le labbra in un sorrisetto tirato. Lo sguardo s'assottigliò…

Fece spallucce.

"Non lo so…ma Monsieur Couthon mi descrisse i due uomini, all'apparenza molto ben educati e dai modi raffinati. Parevano nobili…nobili interessati alla sorte d'una povera vedova…".

Saint Just tacque in attesa…

L'altro effettivamente percepì la congettura prendere ad insinuarsi nella testa e poi scendere giù nelle viscere e riesplodere nelle tempi.

"Vorreste dire…".

"Spetta a voi scoprirlo…uno di quei due uomini…Monsiuer Georges Couthon ne era rimasto colpito…mi disse che quello avrebbe anche potuto essere una donna…una donna nobile impietosita dalla sorte d'un'altra donna plebea?!".

Silenzio…

"Singolare non trovate?!" – affondò un poco retorico Monsieur Louis Antoine de Saint Just. – "Un uomo che parrebbe forse una donna che invoca l'aiuto d'un avvocato per una sconosciuta paesana accusata d'omicidio…una donna che si mette alla testa d'un plotone di soldati e li guida a tirar giù una fortezza! Davvero singolare!".

L'ultimo affondo…

Bouillé evitò il saluto militare. L'altro non era un suo superiore, non era un militare, non era nulla per lui, eppure…

"Monsieur…cittadino…" – lo richiamò Saint Just scendendo con gli occhi al metallo ancora sul tavolo. Nemmeno il generale era nulla per il giovane rivoluzionario che rimarcava così il disprezzo.

Annuì Bouillé, masticando amaro, convenendo fosse bene portarsi via l'oggetto.

L'afferrò, lo mise nel taschino sinistro della giacca. Quello andò ad adagiarsi verticamnete, esattamente sul cuore e l'uomo comprese che il foro altro non poteva essere stato causato che dalla forza impressa da una pallottola che s'era fermata lì.

Pensò istintivamente a quel servo e poi soldato della famiglia Jarjayes.

Forse non sarebbe stato del tutto errato raccogliere nuovamente l'antica intuizione che l'aveva portato a scegliere di catturare quell'uomo e torturarlo per farlo parlare e comprendere dove fosse finita l'ex comandante.

Perché quel servo e quella donna, Oscar François de Jarjayes, quei due insomma, lui li aveva visti sempre assime e quand'erano ricomparsi e poi spariti di nuovo, erano assieme. Quella donna era tornata nella sua casa per cercare il suo servo…

Gli aveva piantato un coltello nella mano, che la mano allora davvero prese a pungere d'immaginari spilli…

E poi la casa era bruciata e lui, loro…

S'erano salvati per un soffio.

 _Quei due erano assieme…_

 _Chissà dov'erano finiti?_

 _Chissà s'erano ancora vivi?_

 _Bourges…_

 _E poi Clermon – Ferrand…_

 _Jarjayes è ancora a Parigi e così sua moglie…_

 _Perché?_

 _Quel dannato sta dalla mia stessa parte…_

 _Anche lui vorrebbe salvare il re e la sua famiglia…_

 _Ma ormai i sovrani sono spacciati._

 _Perché dunque Jarjayes resta qui, a Parigi?!_

 _§§§_

Spirava il vento da nord a Parigi.

La città era chiusa nella morsa, prima del tempo.

Strade e fogne e tetti e locande e bordelli, raggelati e lerci, imputridivano, anche se dentro, giù, nel fondo delle viscere, le anime continuavano a sopravvivere come se nessuna Rivoluzione le avesse mai sfiorate.

Giù, in fondo…

E su, nei piani più alti dei palazzacci, parimenti lerci ed ondeggianti e precari al freddo vento del nord.

Bouillé imboccò un viottolo alla sinistra dell'edificio della Convenzione.

Ne aveva di strada da percorrere per tornare a Les Petites Maisons, dall'altro lato della Senna, nel piccolo appartamento ch'era riuscito a mantenere dopo la confisca dei propri averi da parte del dannatissimo popolo francese.

In tasca le preziose lettere di credito e le monete e quell'altrettanto dannata _trottola..._

Si, quella doveva esser stata senz'altro una specie di giocattolo.

In testa la chiara ed ora non più remota idea di vendetta che – convenne - non sarebbe stato in grado di portare a compimento da solo. Si erano salvati in tre a Limours e ognuno aveva perduto un pezzo della propria esistenza.

Ognuno dunque avrebbe messo nell'impresa la propria vendetta.

Uno dei tre – deprecabile atteggiamento – s'era messo a vendere mercanzia per sbarcare il lunario.

La vendetta di quello avrebbe fatto davvero comodo!

Bouillé schivò un gruppetto di bifolchi che s'era messo in testa di presidiare ponti e porte e portoni e bettole. Chissà che diavolo si credevano di essere…

Era meglio sbrigarsi a svolgere ricerche e poi lasciare Parigi, almeno per un po'.

Bussò al portone di Rue de Grenelle.

Un ragazzetto pallido ed emaciato che quasi sarebbe cascato lì a terra, aprì il portonaccio.

"Il tuo padrone!" – chiese sprezzante Bouillé.

La Rivoluzione faceva il suo corso sputando leggi e leggine a rimarcar l'uguaglianza tra i cittadini ma nulla di ciò aveva mai fatto presa nella nella testa del Generale Françoise Claude Bouillè, severamente ancorato all'idea che gli uomini non erano e non sarebbero mai stati tutti uguali e che se uno non nasce nobile non può atteggiarsi da nobile.

E se un nobile tradisce il proprio rango deve essere punito con la massima pena.

Nel caso in questione però tutto s'era alquanto confuso e rimescolato nel tempo.

Il personaggio che s'apprestava ad incontrare lo conosceva da molti anni.

Era un nobile si ma…

Si cavò il cappellaccio dalla testa e prese a camminare su e giù per l'atrio grigio, angusto, odoroso di fumo, guardando di sbieco il ragazzino che si spicciasse a recare l'ambasciata.

L'altro tornò: "Sarà da voi…non appena…" – balbettò stranito.

"Al diavolo!" – digrignò Bouillé scansando il moccioso ed imboccando la scala che portava al piano di sopra.

Passi grandi, pesanti…

Rallentò sul limitare che dava alla prima camera.

Un passo…

L'ambiente oscuro, persiane sprangate, odore di fumo dolciastro di frolla avariata e artemisia e…

"Dannato!" – blaterò Bouillé inciampando al buio in un macabro groviglio di stoffa, seta forse, gettata a terra assieme ad una camicia e a brache rovesciate, si comprendeva levate in fretta, per via d'affari che si dovevano concludere al più presto.

Dannati affari…

Il generale dovette arrestarsi per forza, considerato che dalla stanza attigua giungevano ansiti e voci roche impegnate in uno sgranato amplesso, forzato o meno non era dato comprenderlo.

Il secondo compare scampato all'incendio della casa di Limours s'era risolto a trattare certi affari, dopo essere rientrato a Parigi in fretta e furia ed essere rimasto nascosto per più di una anno.

Per timore d'essere riconosciuto come l'assassino di Marthe Rolandié…

Il tempo aveva fatto il suo corso.

La memoria della gente s'era riempita di altre disgrazie, accidenti, fughe, tradimenti, dichiarazioni di guerra e di diritti, piogge torrenziali e scarsità di farina, marchingeghi capaci di tagliare la testa, zuffe tra gli scranni della Convenzione…

La memoria della gente aveva gettato nell'oblio la morte della povera Marthe Rolandie, una misera ragazzatta di campagna scomparsa dopo esser stata presa e sedotta, che forse allora se l'era andata a cercare e dunque che fosse morta era stato un bene.

Bouillè si piazzò davanti alla finestra, aprì le ante scansando un poco le persiane per guardar di sotto. Gli occhi s'infransero contro un groviglio di cordame e panni stesi ad asciugare ai raggi d'un sole malaticcio capace di penetrare di sbieco e per poche ore le fisse pareti degli edifici. La coltre ammuffita riverberava il suo olezzo fin al piano superiore.

Chiuse le ante con forza, non avrebbe atteso oltre.

L'uomo era avezzo ai campi di battaglia, allo stridore delle pallottole che cadevano come chicchi di grandine sulle teste dei soldati, tranciando occhi, labbra, mandibole, teste, arti, stomaci…

Ne aveva viste tante sui campi di battaglia, ne andava fiero.

Per il resto no, il resto lo disgustava profondissimamente, anche se sapeva che gli accampamenti non erano esentati da certe pratiche oscure, conosciute e mal tollerate, ma pur sempre accettate per il bene dei soldati, perché quelli non finissero per sfogarsi tra loro o alle perdute contro la gente che andavano a conquistare.

Anche l'esercito francese s'abbandonava a saccheggi ma almeno si doveva dar l'impressione che altro genere di pratiche fossero vietate.

Il compare era divenuto famigerato esattamente a quel modo, ossia spacciando per ferita di battaglia l'orrenda cicatrice che deturpava oltre la metà del viso, la pelle raggrinzita ed accartocciata come fosse stata carta che s'era fatto appena in tempo a sottrarre al fuoco.

Attraverso misteriorissimi ed occulti sentieri, il compare s'era fatto nomea d'essere amante ricercato, come fosse stato abbracciato dal demonio e poi risputato in superficie a dispensare pratiche disgustose e perverse che i clienti invocavano tra le sue braccia.

Uomini o donne non faceva differenza…

Bouillé spalancò la porta.

Lo sguardo colse il groviglio di corpi – quattro, arrivò a contarne quattro - che gli parvero tali e quali al groviglio di cordame intravisto alla finestra.

Bouillé aveva fretta…

Non avrebbe mai immagino, un giorno, di ritrovarsi nuovamente ad interpellare quell'uomo, quello dal quale era arrivato il dannato suggerimento del ballo, dove i partiti più o meno spiantati di Parigi si sarebbero messi a fare a gara per impalmare la dannata bambola di corte.

E siccome l'idea del ballo era fallita miseramente…

Era stata la volta del demone…

Il demone d'Avignone…

 _Che idiozia!_

C'era però che Bouillé aveva fretta e poi aveva necessità di mettere al soldo ed a profitto la rabbia dell'altro e il desiderio di vendetta dell'altro, che quelli venivano da lontano, davvero da molto lontano.

 _Monsigneur…_

Tale s'era soprannominato l'altro, visto lo strazio che portava sul volto, e viste le capacità di sollecitare i sensi del più fervente libertino, in spergio alle cariche religiose tanto disprezzate dai rivoluzionari.

Bouillé convenne fossero tutti uomini.

Colti nell'errabonda ricerca d'uno sfuggente quanto drammatico orgasmo…

Avvinghiati, chi nell'atto di dominare, chi incapace di ribellarsi, le bocche a solcare pelle e pertugi, gli umori mescolati, frammisti agli odori acri del sudore e dell'olezzo dell'incuria di sé.

Non si comprendeva l'estrazione sociale…

Era buona regola che il vestiario, quello degli ospiti, venisse riposto al riparo da occhi indiscreti, a quello servivano i ragazzetti come il moccioso che prestava servizio nel degradato appartamento.

Ma forse tutta la riservatezza se n'era andata a benedire nella foga di consumare tutto in fretta e col maggior guadagno possibile.

Il volto per metà emaciato e per metà rosicchiato dal fuoco si sollevò, come quello d'una fiera che solleva il capo dal pasto conquistato dopo lotta furibonda.

Gli sguardi s'incrociarono e si fissaro per qualche istante.

Nemmeno Monsigneur avrebbe mai immaginato di rivedere l'antico compare, anche se, dopo il rogo di Limours, s'erano tenuti a bada, l'un l'altro.

Il primo fiero della propria devozione alla famiglia reale ed intenzionato a tutelarne l'incolumità finchè gli fosse stato possibile, il secondo intento a riadattare le proprie esigenze alle forze rimaste e a fare della deturpazione un simbolo di mostruosità capace di suscitare subdola ed intrigante seduzione.

Ritrovarselo lì, spuntato dal nulla, nel bel mezzo della trattativa, per giunta tanto arrogante da mettere a rischio l'affare…

 _Andatevene…-_ ruggì l'uomo severo.

Bouillé non si mosse, segno che non avrebbe desistito.

Gli occhi gelidi sulle membra aggrovigliate…

Il disgusto tenuto a bada…

Monsigneur s'immaginò che l'insensatezza nel voler restare ad assistere allo spettacolo trovasse ragione in un accidente altrettanto fondato ed importante.

Intuì che doveva sbrigarsi se non voleva che l'ospite prendesse a destare l'attenzione dei tre clienti e quelli magari spaventati o stizziti avessero finito per perdere l'entusiasmo.

I respiri rallentarono per poi riprendere vigore…

I gesti si fecero muscolari perdendo raffinatezza e fantomatica indulgenza.

Il conte affondò la bocca, il sesso dell'uomo trattenuto aspirato succhiato rabbiosamente, mentre quello prese a gemere, rantolando disarmonico, fingendo di divincolarsi, gli arti trattenuti dagli altri due che gli stavano sopra, la bocca cacciata in bocca a chiudergli il respiro, le dita ficcate tra le gambe a trattenerlo…

S'intuirono i ruoli nell'affondo finale, la gerarchia emerse…

Paradossalmente il personaggio maggiormente maltrattato e quasi soffocato dagli altri tre era quello più alto in grado, forse socialmente più elevato, quello che aveva pagato l'affare e voleva adesso goderne fino all'ultima lira.

L'affondo finale…

Il gemito roco rimase imprigionato nella gola, la bocca chiusa dalla bocca di uno dei tre, la testa stretta tra le gambe e il torace appesantito dai corpi dei due esecutori, mentre la conclusione volgeva voracemente al termine, gli spasmi collerici e liberatori del cliente sapientemente inghiottiti.

Nessuna esitazione però che il cliente più esigente venne lasciato un poco libero dai tre, perché in quel momento un altro dei tre si mise a cavalcioni del primo ottenere anch'egli la propria brava soddisfazione, invocando d'esser penetrato e preso lì.

Davvero il visitatore si perse a quel punto, digrignando disgustato, malsani epiteti.

Girò i tacchi, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, per sprofondare in una sudicia poltroncina accanto al camino nella stanza attigua, consunta, a chiedersi se anche lì sopra…

Si risolse a meditare sul da farsi.

Le dita andarono inevitabilmente al disco di metallo che venne estratto dal taschino, sollevato contro il flebile chiarore del camino.

Il bordo era perfetto, la superficie liscia e lucida, scavata con sapienza, la curvatura delle due punte su cui poggiava assolutamente intatta, si che se l'oggetto avesse preso a roteare, forse avrebbe sollevato una debole melodia.

L'acciaio aveva resistito chissà per quanto tempo, chissa dove…

L'unica nota stonata il grezzo incavo scavato dal dannato calibro d'una dannata pallottola.

Gli tornò inevitabilmente alla mente il dannato soldato…

Non c'erano nessi ma all'intuito era sempre stato bene dar retta.

Era quasi l'imbrunire.

Il ragazzetto aveva gentilmente invitato il generale ad accomodarsi in un'altra stanzetta onde consentire ai tre clienti di uscire senza passare sotto lo sguardo disgustato del nuovo ospite.

Bouillé tenne socchiusa la porta individuando i tre.

Non riconobbe personalità note, non almeno quelle che avevano calpestato il suolo di Parigi nemmeno quattro anni prima. Segno che i tempi dovevano essere davvero cambiati.

Quelli non parevano nobili ma l'atteggiamento era comunque sorprendentemente serio come se anziché aver preso parte ad una inequivocabile orgia si fossero ritrovati a discutere dell'acquisto di un terreno o dell'eredità d'un parente defunto.

Impassibili se ne uscirono…

Bouillé attese ancora un poco, il tempo d'annusare di nuovo il sentore amarognolo della _datura_ che il compare era solito consumare prima e dopo la conclusione dei suoi affari.

Un altro intermezzo…

Vide il ragazzetto che aveva aperto il portone avvicinarsi all'uomo che si chinava e lo baciava e l'accarezzava intensamente e il moccioso stava lì fermo, immobile, quasi fosse stato un fantoccio su cui l'altro si accaniva, forse perché nella foga dell'affare il compare s'era ritrovato in sospeso con sé stesso e allora doveva togliersi anche lui le sue brave soddisfazioni.

Un respiro fondo…

Monsigneur passò al ragazzo la tabacchiera.

Parole bisbigliate…

"Il mio Didier…volevi diventare un soldato…".

Il ragazzetto balbettò qualcosa…

"Aspettami…" – ordinò.

Bouillé si ritrovò finalmente al cospetto di Monsigneur, in vestaglia ed un poco contrariato, intento ad accendersi uno strano sigarino. Il volto era in penombra…

"Ecco il nostro generale senza armata!" – esordì cinico.

"E voi siete un demonio senza morale!" – ricambiò Bouillé.

"La morale è sempre stata relativa!" – puntualizzò l'altro – "E quella di oggi non è molto diversa da quella dei nostri migliori tempi! Allora erano i nobili a sollazzarsi e i popolani a gridare allo scandalo…adesso…".

Una morbida voluta di fumo bianco offuscò per un istante il volto. Era difficile sostenere la visione ma Bouillé c'era abituato alle ferite di guerra e quella poteva ad un occhio inesperto apparire davvero tale.

Lo scambio fu breve e conciso.

Bouillé spiegò non senza enfasi l'inaspettato colpo di fortuna e l'altro non c'impiegò molto a comprendere chi avrebbero dovuto trovare e perché, o meglio, quali fossero i motivi degli altri, anche se quei motivi non gl'interessavano particolarmente.

La cicatrice era divenuta paradossalmente una fonte di guadagno ma al tempo stesso aveva impedito per sempre di tornare a farsi vedere in giro, partecipare a qualche ritrovo segreto, solleticare l'immaginario femminile…

La cicatrice era diventata paradossalmente una fonte di salvezza perché a farsi vedere troppo in giro di quei tempi si sarebbe rischiato la pelle.

Ma no…

Lo sguardo di Monsigneur si rabbuiò al nome della bambola di carta…una bambola da esposizione…

Quella bambola gli aveva rovinato la vita per sempre.

Quella bambola, se fosse stata ancora viva…

"Che dovrei fare? Non giro più per le strade…" – obiettò severo.

"E sia…non v'ho chiesto questo…" – replicò Bouillé appoggiando ad un tavolino alcune monete – "Io mi occuperò di seguire i beni della famiglia…terre…carrozze…quadri…da qualche parte devono essere…".

"Nelle mani del popolo francese!" – squittì l'interlocutore.

"Si…ma abbiamo dato per scontato che tutto fosse già stato confiscato…".

"E se quella fosse viva…" – ipotizzò Monsigneur…

"Quella è ancora viva! Dev'essere finita da qualche parte, anche lei! Lei ed il suo servo…".

"Oh…si…un bell'uomo davvero…" – sibillino – "L'ho veduto di sfuggita quel giorno…poi…".

Monsigneur pareva aver accettato la sconfitta, provato dal tono sarcarstico e poco empatico alle aspettative del compare.

"Andrete alla Prigione del Tempio!" – ruggì Bouillé secco e l'altro un poco si stupì.

"Ahhh…" – rise piano – "Alla prigione…e di grazia quale sarebbe il motivo?! So che Madame Jarjayes si trova lì adesso. Dunque vorreste finalmente consentire di ritrovarmi al suo cospetto?! M'è rimasto effettivamente il cruccio di non averla potuta incontrare madame…ed il marito…le era sempre appicciato!".

Uno sbuffo…

"Jarjayes e la moglie hanno divorziato! E lei è rimasta fedele alla regina…" – precisò Bouillé – "Ha accettato di entrare nella prigione per aiutarla!".

"Encomiabile davvero!" – replicò cinico Monsieur– "E nemmeno questo v'induce ad un moto di pietà per quella famiglia!?".

"No…nessuna pietà! Di questi tempi la pietà potrebbe essere facilmente scambiata per tradimento!".*

"Oh…" - ridacchiò l'altro – "Beh…nemmeno in passato mi pare ne abbiate mai avuta! Quella donna…l'avreste lasciata volentieri nelle mani della mia famiglia! Dunque…".

"Dunque…monsieur…a darvi retta ci ho rimesso per ben due volte! Adesso è in gioco la mia testa e se non onorerete gl'impegni che avete speso un tempo…rotolerà la mia testa ed anche la vostra! La Rivoluzione non ammette la pietà! Direi che il Generale Claude François Bouillé non può che pensarla alla stessa maniera! Ammetto d'essere sorpreso che mai avrei immaginato di trovarmi in accordo con questo bifolchi rivoluzionari! Però…

"Che paura!" – ghignò Monsigneur – "Siete ridicolo! A chi volete che importino le idee dei ribelli?! A me interessa vivere…".

"Si…anche a me interessa vivere! Ma a me non serve vivere senza onore e dunque non smetterò mai di cercare…per lavare l'onta che mi è stata rovesciata addosso!".

"Mi fate pena!" – sputò l'uomo, colto da un moto di rabbia. Discorsi inutili ormai quelli sull'onore…

"Posso trovare qualcun altro se non v'aggrada il compito! Quelli mi hanno promesso le terre dei Jarjayes! V'interessavano fin dall'inizio…avete cambiato idea?!".

"No…ci mancherebbe! Ma il vostro astio è davvero senza fine!".

"E il vostro no?!".

Monsigneur andò verso la finestra, appoggiò la mano alla maniglia, aprì un poco le ante, inspirò profondamente, nella mente forse l'odere aspro del fuoco, nelle narici il sentore acre del fumo, sulla pelle il dannato marchio…

La metà sinistra del viso riflesso sul vetro, fuori era ormai buio, appariva come una solida maschera scura, la palpebra sinistra un poco cadente, il naso adunco…

La voce uscì un poco impastata.

"Se l'avessi avuta tra le mani…" – sibilò – "Non si sarebbe salvata…né lei né il suo dannato amante! Ha distrutto la mia famiglia…".

"Bene…" – concluse Bouillé risoluto – "Quindi tutti e due abbiamo le nostre ragioni e più che evidenti benefici da trarre da questa storia! Attenetevi all'incarico! Tutto ci consentirà di restare a galla. Lavorare per la Convenzione, di questi tempi, rappresenta un privilegio. Nessuno avrà più potere d'intralciare il nostro cammino questa volta…".

Monsigneur si lasciò cadere sul divanetto.

Schioccò le dita…

Il ragazzetto ricomparve.

Lo sguardo al generale fu inequivocabile.

"Ognuno farà la sua parte…Monsieur le Generale Bouillé! Adesso però vi chiedo gentilmente di andarvene. Ho necessità di istruire il mio giovane discepolo. La Rivoluzione non disdegna i giovani…nessuno li disdegna…questo qui per esempio mi è capitato tra le mani diversi mesi fa. Sapete…avrebbe voluto arruolarsi ma era troppo giovane…mentre i suoi compagni ch'erano solo poco più grandi di lui pare li abbiano presi. E alla fine lo hanno lasciato solo. Non sapeva dove andare. Vedi Didier…".

Il ragazzino sollevò lo sguardo verso Bouillé. Era spento…

"Vedi…questo è un generale…" – spiegò Monsigneur.

Il ragazzino sussultò, l'altro gli stropicciò i capelli tirandolo a sé.

"Un generale senza armata però!" – rise sbilenco Monsigneur – "Mi hai detto che avresti voluto essere un soldato…e che il tuo nome è quello di un soldato…vorresti far parte della sua nuova armata!?".

Bouillé grugnì l'ennesima maledizione.

"Ci ho messo un po' a convincerlo ma alla fine…l'ho aiutato dandogli un tetto e…un letto!" –ammise serafico Monsigneur – "Come vi dicevo…la Rivoluzione non disdegna affatto i giovani…li arruola e li spedisce in Vandea oppure in Italia. Come vedete io non sono poi così diverso dai rivoluzionari e non mi comporto diversamente dal popolo francese. Solo preferisco insegnare a questo moccioso un'arte diversa da quella della guerra…!".

Il generale girò i tacchi, calcandosi il cappello in testa.

Se fossero stati altri tempi…

 _§§§_

Pochi istanti…

Lo sguardo incollato alla grata di sbarre della porta che dava sul corridoio, in braccio a maman reine…

"Mon papà!" – strillò Louis Charles agitandosi – "E lì…nel corridoio! E' passato adesso!".

La testa riccia si voltò a guardare maman e quella annuì, felice d'esser riuscita a regalare al bambino l'immagine del padre ch'era passato per il corridoio.

Ne aveva scorto il volto, Louis Charles, non il corpo e nemmeno le mani che probabilmente erano legate, forse davanti, forse dietro la schiena.

Quello era l'unico sistema perché il figlio potesse vedere il padre.

Il sovrano era condotto tutti i giorni alle udienze del processo istruito per giudicare la sua colpevolezza.

Colpevole d'essere re…

Difficile non esserlo.

Anche se nessuno sceglie d'essere re…

Colpevole d'aver tradito la Francia, affamato il suo popolo, lasciato le redini del paese ad un manipolo di aristocratici che avevano prosciugato le casse e i campi e le tasche dei francesi.

Per tutto ciò avrebbe potuto e dovute scegliere e non l'aveva fatto.

Faceva freddo in quei primi giorni di dicembre dell'anno 1792.

Maria Antonietta ripensò al disprezzo provato per il berrettino di lana calcato sulla testa del figlio, nemmeno cinque mesi prima, imposto dalla folla che aveva distrutto le porte de Le Tuileries ed era entrata sfilando davanti alla famiglia reale.

Musicanti, contadini, mercanti, carbonai, facchini, straccioni, giovani donne…

Tutti avevano in mano bastoni, picche, forche, boccali di vino…

L'aria di luglio irrespirabile…

Luigi aveva accettato di mettersi sul capo il berretto frigio e così s'era deciso anche per il Delfino.

La calura era insopportabile, lo strazio…

La paura d'esser presi da una picca, lì, all'istante.

Poi il processo era iniziato.

Era dannatamente freddo adesso.

Forse, a girarlo a rovescio, quel berrettino sarebbe stato utile.

La mente corse indietro, ancora e ancora, ancora più indietro.

Il pane fragrante sulla tavola imbandita, squisite confetture, gelatine ambrate o rosse…

I raggi del sole dalle ampie finestre della reggia a fendere argenteria e porcellane e mazzi di rose ed altane colme di cioccolatini e biscotti.

La noia, l'insofferenza, il cuore che non la smetteva più di scalpitare in petto.

Lo sguardo ai giardini inondati di luce…

Il volto di Fersen, il volto impassibile eppure intenso, i sensi ripiegati e soffocati…

Si ritrovò il volto dolcemente accanto a sé.

"Madame…" – sussurrò Madame Jarjayes – "Vostra Maestà…".

"Perdonate…Madame Jarjayes…".

"Madame…perdonate…vi ho portato la coperta…l'ho tenuta accanto al fuoco…è calda…mettetevi a letto…".

Maria Antonietta fissò una delle poche dame di compagnia ch'erano rimaste al suo fianco. In passato s'era chiesta perché a Madame Jarjayes fosse stato consentito di continuare a servirla, ma ormai la stanchezza divorava la fiducia, giorno dopo giorno e ormai la regina non si faceva più domande, intuendo che le risposte, quando anche ottenute, non sarebbero più state di alcuna utilità.

"Devo andare ora…" – accennò Madame Jarjayes – "Mi hanno detto che ho una visita…".

"Voi? Chi…".

"Non lo so…potrebbe essere mio marito…spero di no…se qualcuno s'insospettisse…".

Maria Antonietta convenne fosse strano.

Erano poche le persone ammesse alla prigione, al più chiedevano di lei e del marito, nessun nobile, solo qualche segretario che veniva a fare domande, a raccogliere deposizioni.

Sentì la porta chiudersi, la ventata d'aria fredda...

Un guizzo…

Prese ad agitarsi.

La coperta scaraventata via, il figlio preso in braccio…

La mano a battere al legno spesso e freddo della porta, gli occhi cacciati nella finestrella per veder di richiamare indietro l'altra…

"Madame…Jarjayes…".

La stanzetta era in cima alla torre, il cielo singolarmente limpido e brillante di dicembre illuminava il luogo, note stonate di muffa scura e verdastra alle pareti incutevano sofferenza e malinconia. L'odore di chiuso cozzava contro l'aria fredda che filtrava dalla finestrella, i vetrucci incastonati sul telaio roso dal tempo, puliti alla buona, distorcevano il paesaggio di fuori, ammantato di foschia mattutina.

La luce, la luce prese a stonare e ad infastidire davvero.

Gli occhi erano abituati al buio delle celle di sotto, odorose di paglia e lana marcia e braci consumate dal tempo, irrorate dall'olezzo degli escrementi, solcate dagli squittii dei topi che di notte riconquistavano territori troppo pericolosi nelle ore diurne.

Stonava davvero tutta quella luce, impossibile non correre con la mente…

 _Maman…_

 _Non dormi ancora?_

 _No…vi attendevo…_

 _La bambina, capelli arruffati e chiari, tenuti ben corti che non avesse mai immaginato d'esser altro che il maschio che il padre le aveva imposto di essere, era seduta nel letto, in grembo alcuni oggetti._

 _La mano indicava il bordo, chiedeva a maman di sedersi. Gli occhi imploravano qualche istante, forse l'aveva attesa tutto il giorno, lei, la più piccola delle sue figlie, un ruolo importantissimo sulle spalle ma ancora troppo inesperta per esser parte della vita familiare._

 _Volevo mostrarvi questi! – orgogliosa._

 _Era la sera del giorno di Natale, e quella sera come tutte le sere di quel giorno, s'attendevano ospiti, parenti, personalità importanti che venivano a far visita al generale ed alla moglie._

 _Madame Jarjayes era stata impegnata tutto il giorno alla reggia, a seguire l'etichetta di corte a servire Sua Maestà la Regina Maria e le figlie._

 _Essere a sua volta la figlia di uno dei maggiordomi più influenti di corte, Monsieur Laborde, imponeva dei doveri, il perseguimento della più rigorosa attenzione all'etichetta, l'impossibilità di prendersi cura personalmente delle proprie figlie, affidate per forza di cose alle amorevoli cure di nanny._

 _Quella sera, la sera del giorno di Natale, le veniva lasciata libera e lei poteva rientrare a casa ed occuparsi d'altro genere di etichetta, quella che le competeva in quanto moglie del Generale_ _François Augustin Reynier Jarjayes_ _._

 _Oscar…è tardi!_

 _L'altra aveva battuto la manina sulla coperta, come a dire, solo un momento…_

 _Madame Jarjayes s'era aggiustata gonne e sottogonne, sedendosi._

 _La figlia aveva sollevato una conchiglia, i riflessi madreperlacei s'erano riverberati rivelando le tonalità dell'arcobaleno._

 _Molto bella – aveva annuito maman._

 _Un coltellino dal manico rosso…_

 _Maman non aveva potuto approvare ma aveva evitato di tradirsi, solo un sorriso tirato aveva accompagnato la visione dell'oggetto, inusuale tra le mani di una bambina di pochi anni, seppur figlia di un generale._

 _Questa me l'ha regalata André!_

 _Il disco di metallo aveva suscitato l'attenzione di Madame Jarjayes…_

 _Che cos'è?_

 _Una trottola maman! Vedete!?_

 _La figlia era scesa dal letto e s'era messa per terra in ginocchio scostando l'ampia camiciola di flanella che ostruiva la vista dal pavimento e aveva impresso al giocattolo la forza necessaria perché quello prendesse a ruotare, fischiando piano…_

 _Era il venticinque dicembre dell'anno 1762. Oscar aveva compiuto quel giono sette anni._

Tra poco sarebbe stato il venticinque dicembre dell'anno 1792.

Oscar avrebbe compiuto trentasette anni…

 _Se…_

 _Se fosse vissuta._

Alla fine il Generale François Augustin Reynier Jarjayes, marito di Marguerite Jarjayes e padre di Oscar, gliel'aveva detto, chiaro e senza cedimenti o indugi, alla moglie.

Oscar François de Jarjayes, la sesta figlia, la più piccola, era malata.

Era sopravvissuta ai giorni successivi alla presa della fortezza a Parigi.

Era sopravvissuta anche al rogo di Rue de La Forge…

Era sopravvissuta…

Ma lui, il padre, l'aveva ripudiata, rinnegata, privata del rango e del titolo, cacciata dalla casa, dalla famiglia, da Parigi e dalla Francia.

Per il suo bene…

Nanny l'aveva confermato, quand'era ritornata da Chartres, che Oscar era viva. L'aveva incontrata assieme ad André e Madame Glacé aveva recapitato i documenti necessari per lasciare la Francia.

Nanny l'aveva sempre ripetuto, in rigoroso silenzio, replicando le parole come una nenia, a labbra strette, giorno dopo giorno, anche nei giorni e nei mesi e negli anni a venire, che la sua bambina era viva e così suo nipote.

Nanny era sempre stata convinta che suo nipote si era salvato ed era felice.

Fino a quel giorno, quello in cui nanny non s'era vista nelle cucine e allora qualcuno della servitù era salito a chiamarla e Madame Jarjayes era stata avvertita ed era tornata a casa…

Madame Glacé riposava finalmente in pace, lo sguardo sereno e lieve…

Tutto s'era arrestato allora a quei giorni di quattro anni prima.

Alla fine il Generale François Augustin Reynier Jarjayes gliel'aveva detto…

Oscar era malata. Non sarebbe vissuta…

Lui aveva solo sperato, e fatto di tutto, per consentire alla figlia di trovare un luogo in cui sarebbe vissuta libera e fosse morta libera.

Solo quello.

Dove, nessuno l'avrebbe mai saputo.

Erano trascorsi quattro anni ormai.

Madame Jarjayes non aveva retto alla visione. La figlia sarebbe morta, forse era morta davvero e lei non avrebbe mai avuto consolazione di rivederla e di starle accanto, nemmeno portarle un fiore s'una tomba.

Perché, così il marito le aveva spiegato, in quella tomba su quella collinetta sul mare, non c'era lei, sua figlia, non c'era André, non c'era nessuno.

Aveva ceduto troppe volte alle decisioni del marito e quella era stata per lei l'ultima, impossibile d'accettare. Augustin non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno dove fosse andata la figlia.

Così, alla fine, s'erano allontanati lei ed Augustin, l'unico comune ideale, continuare a servire i sovrani.

Ed erano trascorsi trent'anni da quel lontano Natale. E adesso…

Lo sguardo sgranato, Madame Jarjayes, seduta come le era stato ordinato di fare, osservò il piccolo oggetto appoggiato sul tavolo tarlato e marcio. Impossibile non sorprendersi…

Impossibile non ascoltare il cuore che aveva preso a battere impazzito e nella testa una sola domanda, ossia se quello davvero era lo stesso oggetto che per anni era stato nelle mani di sua figlia e se sì, allora come poteva esser finito lì, nelle mani di quello che pareva essere un uomo sì, ma di cui lei non riusciva a scorgere che un lembo di faccia.

Il metallo lavorato con sapienza…

La pace del fuoco che scalda e forgia il metallo forte e ribelle...

E poi quei forellini, inconsueti, come a voler regalare all'oggetto un potere in più, quello di trasformare il moto in suono e così renderlo vivo.

Ma poi c'era quell'incavo, inconsueto, sgraziato, rozzo, scavato chissà come…

Madame Jarjayes non lo rammentava.

La luce la infastidiva, l'odore di muffa e lo sguardo di quello…

Solo un occhio potè scorgere, l'altro sì c'era ma stava un poco occultato sotto una specie di maschera di cuoio, morbida, scura, che copriva appunto mezza faccia.

L'uomo impresse forza all'oggetto che riuscì a compiere svariati giri, poi il disco perse velocità e la punta perse l'appoggio, complice la rozzezza del piano su cui ruotava, pieno di solchi e mal levigato, come pure dell'incavo impresso sulla parte piatta del metallo che catturava l'aria e creava attrito.

Un ultimo saltello, un guizzo, e la trottola si bloccò miseramente, immobile sul bordo del tavolo.

Madame Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo all'interlocutore.

"Peccato vero?!" – chiosò quello tra il divertito e il cinico – "Un oggetto così ben fatto…qualcosa l'ha corrotto e adesso il suo moto perfetto è perduto per sempre…è divenuto inutile…per non dire dannoso, considerato che l'aspettativa di vederlo girare – non dico all'infinito ma per un discreto lasso di tempo – s'infrange miseramente contro forze che gl'impediscono di volteggiare libero, di compiere il suo dovere! Qualche accidente ne ha corrotto la perfezione! Penso di poter affermare si sia trattato d'un sasso o forse d'una pallottola…ne convenite con me!? Forse se vostro marito, che s'intende di armi lo potesse esaminare, vi darebbe subito la risposta. Propendo per una pallottola però! Si, ma comunque resta che, per quel che mi riguarda, l'incapacità di compiere il proprio dovere provoca rabbia! Un giocattolo non dovrebbe subire tale disgrazia…che sia una trottola…oppure una bambola!".

Discorso strano e sorprendente…

Pareva che quello non stesse affatto parlando della trottola…

Madame Jarjayes s'impose di tacere.

L'uomo s'avvicinò.

"Mi ricordo di voi sapete?" – riprese mellifluo – "Siete la figlia di Monsieur Laborde…a corte eravate una delle dame di compagnia della defunta regina… e poi…siete stata servizio della Regina Maria Antonietta. E lo siete ancora a quanto vedo…in una prigione!".

L'eloquio colpì nel segno. Madame Jarjayes sussultò…

"Monsieur…" – esordì piano e l'altro la prevenne.

"Vorreste sapere chi sono?! Non ha importanza…io conosco voi e questo è sufficiente…e adesso non siete più nella posizione d'ignorarmi…vengo per conto della Convenzione…vengo a chiedervi ufficialmente che fine ha fatto vostra figlia?!".

Diretto e spietato, la donna serrò i pugni in grembo, le labbra s'incresparono ma lo sguardo s'assottigliò a preludio dell'ennesima battaglia.

"Avevo sei figlie monsieur…non so chi siete…non so a chi vi riferite…e…".

"Madame!" – Monsigneur fece un passo girando attorno alla tavola.

L'uomo sfilò il guanto…

La mano s'aprì…

Madame Jarjayes non se n'era accorta perché la mano era infilata nel guanto ma poi se ne accorse…

La mano corse alla nuca scoperta, s'appoggiò lì, tirando la donna verso il viso dell'altro.

Fu allora che madame s'accorse che anche il palmo pareva ricoperto d'una pellaccia squamosa e ruvida, proprio come la pelle del volto che la maschera di cuoio non riusciva a coprire completamente.

Il volto s'avvicinò al viso, vicinissimo, la voce all'orecchio…

"Avevate – sei – figlie?!" – scandì quello – "Quindi adesso non sono più sei?!".

"No monsieur!" – sibilò Madame Jarjayes – "Cinque hanno lasciato la Francia…sono sposate e abitano all'estero…e una…una…".

Lo sguardo tornò alla piccola trottola…

 _E' un bel regalo davvero!_

 _André…ha detto che siamo amici…è contento adesso…sapete maman lui era triste quando è venuto a stare in questa casa. E anch'io lo ero…ma adesso…adesso lui ha detto ch'è felice di avermi conosciuta ed è felice d'essere mio amico…_

 _Sono felice anch'io allora…è bello avere un amico che ti sta accanto…certo ha tanti lavori da fare…_

 _Oh, si…ma lui alla fine trova sempre il tempo di stare con me!_

Strinse i pugni Madame Jarjayes e volse il viso alla finestrella.

"Mia figlia…la più piccola, è morta!" – sussurrò piano.

Il pugno sbattuto sul tavolo, Monsigneur si spinse contro madame afferrando la donna per le spalle, stringendo la presa, infilando le dita tra la stoffa per accertarsi di poterla sollevare efficacemente.

Aveva sempre desiderato farlo, sin da quando aveva incrociato lo sguardo della madre e poi della figlia a Versailles e nessuna delle due l'aveva mai degnato d'una parola.

La sollevò di peso, davvero l'altra sentì il respiro implodere e la voce rattrappirsi per via dell'educazione che l'aveva resa incapace di strillare e poi dell'incredulità del repentino gesto.

Monsieur spinse la donna contro il muro. Il corpo s'abbattè contro la parete ammuffita e polverosa…

"Non so se esser contento della vostra risposta oppure adirato!?" – sibilò mettendo una mano al collo della donna e prendendo a stringere, mentre con l'altra si slacciava i lacci che tenevano ferma la pezza di cuoio.

Il volto scoperto, la pelle accartocciata, rossa e poi striata di cicatrici bianche e solchi scuri, raggrinzita e povera.

Morta…

Strinse la mano, Madame Jarjayes sentì l'aria venir meno, chiuse gli occhi…

"Tenete gli occhi aperti e guardatemi!" – gridò l'altro spingendola su e strattonando il povero collo con l'intento di far riaprire gli occhi all'altra – "E non so se ho voglia di perder tempo con voi…oppure di passare subito ai fatti! Ma la mia faccia è divenuta così come la vedete grazie a vostra figlia! Ora…lei era viva quando mi ha fatto questo…e quindi è bene chiarire che non accetterò un'altra menzogna! Sono qui su mandato della Convenzione. Se mentite a me mentite alla Convenzione! Quindi vi conviene parlare e in fretta…".

La mano s'aprì un poco per lasciar uscir l'aria…

Lo sguardo si ficcò alla faccia dell'avversario…

Negò Madame Jarjayes…

Monsigneur s'avvicinò di più.

"Me l'avevano detto ch'eravate testarda. Una bella famiglia! Vorrà dire che sarà un piacere per me cavarvi fuori dalla bocca quel che sapete…".

Inevitabile…

Impossibile immaginare che l'avversario avrebbe accettato una negazione.

I miseri vestiti, le stoffe scure e spesse, lavorate grossolanamente…

Le mani dell'uomo presero ad accanirsi strattonando la mantellina.

Madame inorridita provò a scansarsi, a ricacciarlo indietro…

L'avversione dell'altro veniva da lontano ed a quella verso la donna s'era sommata quella verso la figlia. Tutto s'era accumulato.

Tutto si scatenava lì allora, tutto riversato su Madame Jarjayes…

"Quello che so è che mia figlia è morta!" – gridò Madame Jarjayes tentando di staccarsi – "E' morta! Forse non era la risposta che cercavate ma questo è quanto accaduto!".

"E quando!?" – a bruciapelo…

"Non lo so…forse…".

Strinse l'avversario: "Vi consiglio d'evitare la solita storiella della Bastiglia! Vostra figlia ne è uscita viva!".

"So che era malata…".

L'affermazione eruppe raggelando gl'intenti…

"Malata?!" – replicò quello deglutendo sorpresa mista a rabbia – "Chi ve l'ha detto?!".

"Mio marito!".

"Vostro marito non è qui! Dov'è…".

"Non…non siamo più sposati!".

"Tanto meglio allora…semmai dovessi prendermi qualche soddisfazione con voi…non ci sarebbe nessun consorte pronto a sfidarmi a duello per mondare il vostro onore!".

Monsigneur non voleva la fine della propria avversaria.

La fine della propria avversaria sarebbe coincisa con la propria fine.

La vendetta impossibile da compiere…

Il mandato della Convenzione carta straccia!

"Monsieur…".

L'altro strinse la presa. Intuì i lineamenti davvero simili a quelli della figlia. Avrebbe potuto farsi bastare la somiglianza. Avere quella per violare l'altra…

"E'…morta…" – ripetè Madame Jarjayes, un filo di voce, il dolore della perdita mescolato al terrore dello sconosciuto.

No, l'altro la doveva trovar viva l'avversaria perché solo così l'avrebbe condotta a Parigi e avrebbe ottenuto la ricompensa che gli spettava.

"Come?!" – serrato…

"Era malata…mio marito me l'ha confermato…tisi…era già ammalata da mesi…è morta…".

"Quando?!" – chiese di nuovo l'uomo afferrando con tutte e due le mani il corsetto, strattonandolo assieme all'altra incapace di liberarsi.

S'impose una danza macabra…

La tirò a sé, l'altra, per acquistare più forza e lacerare le stoffe spesse…

"Dannata!" – digrignò spingendola a terra.

L'unica sedia cadde spinta via dal groviglio di forze contrapposte ma sbilanciate.

Il tavolo tremò, il povero disco di metallo cadde anch'esso a terra rotolando via.

Madame Jarjayes provò a rialzarsi, l'altro le fu addosso…

Incapace di strappare il corsetto l'avversario prese ad armeggiare con le stoffe della sottana.

Gridò l'altra e quello stizzito le mollò una sberla.

Il colpo si riverberò al viso mettendo a tacere la debole resistenza. Il sentore del sangue in gola ingoiò la voce…

"Che avete da strillare tanto?" – il secondino s'affacciò alla finestrella.

"Richiamate la mia amica…" – voce tesa, timbro assoluto, non sarebbe stato bene adoperarlo in simile frangente ma…

"La mia amica…" – ripetè Maria Antonietta cercando di catturare l'attenzione del carceriere.

L'eloquio sommesso ma teso…

S'avvicinò un soldato: "Che sta accadendo?".

Lo sguardo intravide il volto femminile di là dalla grata della porta. Un sussulto…

Il secondino riconobbe il soldato: "Siete voi…Luogotenente Soisson…ecco vedete…sua maestà qui presente…la più importante dama del paese pretende che le facciamo da lacchè!".

Un respiro…

Alain Soisson s'avvicinò alla porta, intuì il volto della donna dall'altra parte della gratella di ferro. L'aveva intravisto poche volte ma la riconobbe.

In silenzio attese…

"Vi prego…richiamate la mia amica…" – prese a piagnucolare Maria Antonietta.

"Madame…" – intervenne il secondino stizzito – "Con tutto il rispetto, non siete mica a Versailles! E noi non siamo i vostri maggiordomi o le vostre dame di corte!".

Disprezzo e rabbia…

"Tacete!" – s'impuntò Maria Antonietta – "Io sono ancora la Regina di Francia! Lo sono anche chiusa qui dentro! Una persona imprigionata non smette di essere ciò che è sempre stata! Sono una donna e sono la regina! Se non avete rispetto per la seconda abbiatene almeno per la prima!".

"Che cosa volete?" – fu Alain ad intervenire. La rabbia c'era sì in fondo alle viscere ma doveva ammettere una certa dignità nell'atteggiamento dell'altra. All'apparenza si sarebbe detto spocchia o disprezzo, in ogni caso…

"Madame Jarjayes…" - esordì Maria Antonietta di nuovo intuendo il tono empatico del soldato – "Ha ricevuto una visita…io…vorrei che andaste a chiamarla…".

Davvero Alain fu costretto ad avvicinarsi, sputando un _vattene_ al secondino smargiasso.

Le dita afferrarono la sbarretta di metallo…

"Madame Jarjayes?" – chiese stupito. Evidentemente il Generale Jarjayes non gli aveva dato retta, né lui né la moglie avevano mai lasciato Parigi.

Alain Soisson sapeva che la famiglia reale era stata portata alla Prigione del Tempio assieme ad alcune dame. Altre erano fuggite altre erano state massacrate a settembre...

Madame Jarjayes dunque era ancora lì.

"Si…temo per lei…andate a cercarla…ho un brutto presentimento…" – spiegò Maria Antonietta appoggiando la mano alla stessa grata. Le dita si sfiorarono, solo un istante…

 _Lei è regina…_

 _Questa donna ha conosciuto il tuo comandante._

 _E' per questa donna che lei ha vissuto tutta la vita e ora la regina è qui, in questa cella, così come la madre del tuo comandante._

 _Se lei fosse stata qui…_

In silenzio le dita lasciarono la presa.

Gli sguardi s'incrociarono solo un istante, il tempo d'ammettere che – sebbene l'una era la Regina di Francia, odiata dall'intero popolo francese, e l'altro era un soldato che di quel popolo aveva fatto parte sin da quando era nato e che proprio per questo avrebbe dovuto odiare l'altra e mai avrebbe dovuto darle retta - sarebbe stato necessario accertare il presentimento. Una donna chiusa in una cella che teme per un'altra non poteva esser solo segno d'una smania aristocratica d'acquietare.

Ridacchiavano i secondini di fuori, immaginandosi lo scontro, dentro la stanzetta, solo un poco risentiti di non poter assistere.

Ma quello ch'era entrato assieme alla dama aveva dichiarato d'esser lì per conto della Convenzione.

Il nome incuteva rispetto e timore e…

Quello aveva detto che non voleva esser disturbato.

Monsigneur impresse vigore ai gesti, stringendo la presa intuendo che il colpo inferto aveva fiaccato la resistenza.

Un mugolio sordo, balbettio stentato indusse l'uomo a pensare d'averla avuta vinta.

Prese slacciarsi la cintura…

Non aveva mai disprezzato nessuno in vita sua, né uomini, né donne.

Che fossero giovani o meno…

"Parliamoci chiaro! Sapete di quale figlia sto parlando! E sapete che la storia della malattia non l'accetto…vi siete preparata bene e allora saprete anche che il copione che state recitando così bene prevede di certo una mossa da parte mia! Chi sfida…".

Le mani s'appropriarono delle gambe dell'altra che quello tirò a sé in ginocchio…

"Chi sfida la Convenzione…" – gridò infuriato sollevando le stoffe…

"Chi sfida la Convenzione deve solo attendere di subire la giusta punizione!".

La voce netta giunse alle spalle, assieme al colpo…

Monsigneur si ritrovò sollevato di peso e scaraventato contro il muro, la faccia contratta in un'espressione di disgusto e rabbia per l'intrusione.

Il tempo di raccapezzarsi, anziché indietreggiare, avanzò in segno di sfida, raccogliendo la pezza di cuoio, affrettandosi a rimettersela sulla faccia.

"Chi siete e come osate interrompere questo colloquio?" – digrignò – "Sono qui per conto della Convenzione…ho già esibito i documenti che l'attestano! Siete un folle a sfidare la Convenzione!".

"Io sono un soldato della Milizia Nazionale e la difendo la Convenzione! E se qualcuno alla Convenzione sapesse che il nome della Convenzione viene usato per incutere terrore in una donna indifesa e trattarla a questo modo?!".

Alain Soisson fece un passo per scavare nell'ombra e comprendere chi fosse il dannato demone.

Un guizzo attraverso i muscoli, come se la muscolatura e l'aspetto fossero noti, da un infinità di tempo, molto più di quello che lui stesso si sarebbe mai potuto immaginare.

"Chi siete?!".

L'altro indietreggiò ancora. Anche lui intuì che la rabbia del soldato non si fondava solo sul gento appena interrotto. Non l'aveva mai visto l'altro eppure…

I reciproci nomi sarebbero stati del tutto inutili a ricostruire le vicende passate.

"Le informazioni che mi servono sono state richieste dalla Convenzione!" – calcò l'avversario – "E voi avete appena commesso un errore!".

"Sta bene! Se l'ho commesso ne risponderò io per primo ma parimenti sarò io stesso a chiedere conto del vostro comportamento alla Convenzione! Questa donna non a fatto nulla di male e quando anche fosse provato il contrario non mi pare sia in vostro potere…" – masticò amaro Alain – "Abusare di lei!".

"Vi mettete a difendere i nobili dunque!" – sputò l'altro ridacchiando, riversando sul soldato il sospetto che avrebbe terrorizzato chiunque di quei tempi. La pietà era pericolosa e parteggiare per un nobile non era circostanza da sottovalutare.

In un istante si poteva essere messi ai ferri…

"Difendo questa donna monsieur! Qui e adesso! Se è nobile al momento non m'interessa! Piuttosto…ditemi voi…ritenete che questo sia il comportamento corretto d'un buon cittadino? Per quanto ne so io no!".

Sputò a terra l'avversario davvero, un istante d'esitazione…

Il dubbio che su di lui si sarebbe riversata l'attenzione del soldato, così come la contestazione che gli era stata appena mossa, che non sarebbe stata poi meglio di quella di parteggiare per un nobile, l'indusse a desistere, raccattare il cappello, sgusciare di lato ed uscire, senza respirare neppure una maledizione od una promessa di vendetta.

In piedi, Alain Soisson abbassò lo sguardo andando al corpo abbandonato della donna, a terra.

 _Questa è sua madre…_

 _E' nobile, come lo era lei._

 _Una dama di compagnia della regina Maria Antonietta, la donna che ha affamato il popolo francese._

 _Se tua sorella non avesse dovuto lavorare in quella casa, se non avesse conosciuto quel demone che ne ha corrotto l'anima e il corpo…_

 _Se quella regina si fosse vestita con dignità e avesse accettato di vivere una vita semplice mettendo a disposizione del suo popolo il denaro raccolto dalle tasse invece di sperperarlo in vestiti, ricevimenti, gioielli, doni ad amiche ed amanti…_

 _Forse…_

 _E troppo tardi…_

 _E' troppo tardi!_

 _Al diavolo!_

Si chinò Alain Soisson sollevando il capo di Madame Jarjayes a terra. L'altra si riebbe, lo sguardo sgranato, le mani a chiudersi sul petto, tentando di riassettare i vestiti e chiuderli e…

"Non dovete temere…madame…mi chiamo Alain…quell'uomo se n'è andato…".

Non disse nulla Alain, di sé e di _lei_ e che l'aveva conosciuta.

Non disse nulla, non potè dire nulla mentre l'altra si rialzava e lo sguardo andava alla piccola trottola ch'era finita a terra, lontano, dimenticata dal possessore.

Madame Jarjayes la indicò con l'indice e Alain la raccolse porgendogliela.

Anche lui rimase lì, stranito, senza parole. Conosceva quell'oggetto, anche lui l'aveva già visto.

Alla corte…

André gliel'aveva mostrato, una sera, spiegando com'era stato creato, chi l'aveva posseduto per tutti quegli anni. L'aveva regalato lui stesso a _lei,_ quan'era una bambina, per il suo settimo compleanno e lei gli aveva chiesto di recuperarlo proprio quel dodici luglio in cui lei aveva ricevuto l'ordine di tornare a Parigi e prepararsi assieme ai suoi soldati per affrontare la folla che dilagava armata ed inferocita per la città.

Lei gliel'aveva lasciato in custodia, pregandolo di tenerlo con sé e quando sarebbe stato il momento gliel'avrebbe restituito…

Un piccolo regalo di compleanno, un banale pegno d'amore…

André se l'era tenuto addosso e s'era salvato.

L'aveva tenuto con sé anche s'era ormai inservibile.

Nessuno aveva più ritrovato quel giocattolo dal rogo di Rue de la Forge, forse recuperato dalle macerie delle case, passate a setaccio per salvare tutto quanto fosse stato possibile riutilizzare.

Il calore non era riuscito a liquefarlo…

Un sentiero misterioso l'aveva riconsegnato nelle mani della madre.

Parlò alla fine Alain Soisson e Madame Jarjayes comprese.

"Siete degli incoscenti…voi e vostro marito…" – esordì una volta che entrambi furono in piedi e l'altra s'era ritirata su lo scialletto di lana – "Avevo detto al Generale Jarjayes di lasciare la Francia…siete in pericolo…".

Madame Jarjayes sgranò lo sguardo di nuovo sopresa.

"Mio marito…ci siamo separati…ma so che è ancora a Parigi…" – balbettò incredula tentando di ricacciare le lacrime in gola – "Voi dunque…avete conosciuto…".

"Mi chiamo Alain Soisson madame…ho conosciuto vostro marito…e ho conosciuto vostra figlia…ero un Soldato della Guardia…ero assieme a lei alla Bastiglia il quattordici luglio…".

Ferivano le parole rievocative d'istanti, immagini, assenze.

Il sapore di eventi lontani, amaro e rugginoso, ingoiato a forza…

Lo struggente oblio dell'assenza…

La figlia più piccola…

La più indifesa e la più forte.

Quella che avrebbe sopportato il peso e la colpa della madre di non aver dato un figlio maschio al padre e marito.

Quella che sarebbe stata erede d'una famiglia, d'un ruolo, d'una vita così assurda e sorprendente al tempo stesso.

S'ammutolì Madame Jarjayes tornando a guardare la finestra.

Il cuore gridava forte…

Non osava parlare. Il marito era stato chiaro, gliel'aveva detto alla fine che Oscar era malata e che lui aveva fatto di tutto per cancellarne l'esistenza.

Disederata e dimenticata…

Oscar era malata e Jarjayes aveva fatto di tutto per consentirle di andare a morire in pace.

Era morta…

Anche se Oscar era e sarebbe stata sempre sua figlia, la più piccola…

"E' morta…" – sussurrò Madame Jarjayes più a sé stessa che all'altro – "Non lo so…".

Alain si parò davanti all'altra, poche parole per avvallare il dubbio, unica speranza il dubbio che gli espedienti di Jarjayes non fossero stati sufficineti - "Non lo so nemmeno io…che cosa voleva quell'uomo?".

Alain rammentò quel giorno, quattro anni prima, l'ultimo contatto, intenso e fugace con lei.

Ciò che lui aveva testardamente scambiato per concessione era stato solo il drastico e drammatico tentativo d'indurlo a lasciarla andare.

André le era corso dietro.

Chissà se l'aveva ritrovata…

E allora, dopo, tutti i santi giorni, per tanti mesi, lui stesso s'era recato a Place de Greve, aveva assistito a decine di esecuzioni, sciabola, impiccagione, taglio della testa, e ora, da pochi mesi, a mezzo di quell'assurdo marchingegno che però aveva pregio d'esser definitivo, il condannato non pativa sofferenza se non nell'istante in cui si ritrovava disteso a faccia in giù…

 _Lei_ e André non erano mai comparsi su quel dannato palcoscenico. Non erano mai stati iscritti nelle liste dei ricercati o dei condannati…

"La nonna di André…ha detto che li ha visti assieme…".

"Cosa…".

Un tuffo al cuore…

André dunque l'aveva ritrovata.

"Si…a Chartres…erano vivi…e poi…sono partiti. Mio marito mi ha rivelato d'averla allontanata per salvarla…dall'accusa di tradimento…e anche perché…lei era malata…stava morendo…".

Alzò lo sguardo, Madame Jarjayes, la voce uscì flebile: "Credete che se mia figlia fosse ancora viva…mio marito non l'avrebbe saputo?! Dunque quell'uomo voleva sapere dov'era lei…gli ho detto ch'era morta…s'è infuriato…è morta! Una madre non vorrebbe morire piuttosto che ammettere che sua figlia è morta!? Avrei voluto che mio marito si fosse sbagliato…avrei voluto dire a quell'uomo che mia figlia non è morta ma così…".

"Madame…".

Alain ricacciò in gola i dubbi.

I pensieri vorticavano da anni nella testa anche la vita era proseguita.

Non aveva mai smesso di pensare a lei.

Ammise che lei non poteva essere ancora viva.

Ammise che se fosse stata viva e se qualcuno fosse ancora alla sua ricerca, tutto sarebbe stato perduto.

Ammise che no…

 _Dio…_

Avrebbe voluto che lei fosse ancora viva…

Prese per le spalle la donna, le questioni adesso erano altre e stringenti.

Non si poteva pensare ai morti o a chi fossero stati ritenuti tali.

"Dovete andarvene! L'ho detto anche al generale!".

"Non posso…" – un sussurro.

"Siete in pericolo!".

Lo sguardo s'ammorbidì mentre la donna prese a fissare Alain.

Davvero lui s'accorse che la madre era simile alla figlia.

Soprattutto nei rari momenti di calma, quando lo sguardo _dell'altra_ s'addolciva divenendo accogliente e morbido e pacato proprio come quello della donna che aveva di fronte.

"Voi avete conosciuto mia figlia?".

Annuì Alain…

"L'avete conosciuta!?".

"Si…ve l'ho detto…ero un soldato…".

"Allora se l'avete conosciuta…forse vi sarà accaduto di correre dei pericoli per lei…per via dei suoi ordini?! Cosa sareste stato disposto a fare per lei, per onorare il vostro servizio nei suoi confronti!?".

Una domanda banale…

Alain iniziò a comprendere.

"Ma…".

"Per me è lo stesso! Ho giurato fedeltà ai miei sovrani…alla regina. Sua Maestà, secondo quanto mi ha spiegato mio marito, ha permesso a mia figlia di andarsene. E il re non ha imposto nessuna punizione per la condotta di Oscar. Lei…lei era con quella gente…era con voi…alla fortezza…comprendete?! Potrei io adesso essere così vigliacca da abbandonare Sua Maestà? Sola in un luogo come questo? E il Delfino? E Madame Royal?!".

Non c'era risposta alle domande…

Alain lasciò la presa delle spalle. Si permise solo d'aggiustare una piegolina dello scialle, osservando il volto magro e bianco della donna, la pelle ancora morbida, seppure asciugata dal freddo e dalla paura.

Comprese Alain…

"Però…dovreste almeno riguardarvi…" – sussurrò amareggiato – "Vostra figlia…è stata coraggiosa…anche lei avrebbe dato la vita per i sovrani ma poi…ha compreso che la vita di ciascuno è più importante…".

"Si…anche mio marito me l'ha detto…".

"Davvero…qui…non ci sono speranze…".

Madame Jarjayes sgranò lo sguardo. L'azzurro meno intenso di quello degli occhi della figlia.

"Quando accadrà che verrà emessa la sentenza…".

"Si…io resterò qui…io e mio marito non siamo più sposati…ma abbiamo il dovere di difendere il re e la regina…e anche nostra figlia…".

Fu il soldato a restare basito dalle parole. Era sfuggito un accenno…

"Vostra figlia?!" – chiese sperando d'ottenere…

L'altra si morse il labbro. Avrebbe voluto parlare, solo che le sue sarebbero state solo domande.

"Jarjayes…vostro marito…perché resta a Parigi? Non può essere solo per stare accanto ai sovrani…".

"No…è solo per quello…dovete credermi…".

Madame Jarjayes aprì la mano destra dov'era stretto il disco di metallo ch'era ridivenuto tiepido del calore della vita che scorre.

"Questo…credo fosse suo…" – ammise, lo sguardo un poco perso a riannodare i fili che avevano condotto il giocattolo lì, la mente colma degli occhi vispi e felici della bambina, la figlia più piccola. Era così che Madame Jarjayes la ricordava.

"Si…" – confermò Alain – "Lo credo anch'io…".

Non erano necessarie altre spiegazioni. La sorte era avvolta dal segreto. Solo così si sarebbe potuto sperare ch'essa sarebbe stata graziata dal destino avverso.

"Perdonate!" – ammise Alain allargando il braccio destro per indicare a Madame Jarjayes che poteva lasciare quel posto.

"Vi ringrazio…è stata fortunata mia figlia ad avere al suo comando un soldato come voi…".

"E io sono stato fortunato ad averla avuta come comandante. Se permettete…proverò a farmi assegnare al servizio d'ordine della prigione. Accettate almeno questo…terrò a bada le visite sgradite…non sapete chi poteva essere quello?!".

"No…voleva sapere di mia figlia…ma io gliel'ho detto che non so nulla…non so nemmeno s'è ancora viva…".

Inutile proseguire…

"Mi accerterò che nessun altro venga ad infastidirvi allora…".

Il tarlo era insinuato nella testa, era sempre stato lì, ora più che mai.

Ora che il soldato Alain Soisson aveva saputo che anche altri non avevano dimenticato il suo comandante e forse non avevano mai creduto alla storia della sua morte.

Certo nemmeno lui avrebbe voluto crederci. Solo non sapeva se fosse stato meglio che lei davvero fosse morta oppure no.

Madame Jarjayes si voltò, il sorriso debole ma luminoso: "Ve ne sono grata…ma non dovete esporvi per me…sarebbe terribile se sospettassero d'una vostra simpatia per una famiglia nobile…".

Assurdo…

Alain Soisson i nobili li avrebbe impiccati uno dopo l'altro…

Assurdo…

I nobili non erano tutti uguali come non lo erano i plebei.

Le masse sono fatte di persone…

Sono le persone a vantare crediti verso l'onestà o la menzogna. E' a loro che si deve rispetto o disprezzo.

Alain Soisson mantenne la promessa.

Si fece assegnare ai turni di guardia della famiglia reale.

Turni serrati e severi, giorno dopo giorno, a controllare tutti quelli che chiedevano di accedere al cospetto del re o della regina.

La famiglia reale aveva già una volta tentato di fuggire ma non era per questo che Alain Soisson rimase lì.

Madame Jarjayes era rimasta fedele alla sua regina.

Alain Soisson avrebbe vegliato su madame fino a quando…

 _§§§_

 _Parigi, 21 gennaio 1793_

 _Fa freddo…_

 _Il cielo è buio e gelido, opaco quasi, la visione inghiottita da una specie di magma nebbioso ed infernale. Non c'è nulla nel cielo._

 _Di solito non c'è mai nulla se non nuvole ed astri ma quando è pulito il cielo sembra più fondo ed intenso e viene voglia di lasciarsi inghiottire. Forse di là c'è un mondo migliore…_

 _Oggi no, non c'è calore, in nessun luogo…_

 _Rammenti…_

 _Il viaggio, il cambio dei vestiti, tuo nonno, suo nipote, quel giovane goffo che ti baciò sulla guancia e tu non provasti nulla. Forse eri troppo giovane o forse doveva essere così._

 _Non hai mai amato tuo marito ma gli hai voluto bene, questo si…_

 _Non ti ha sfiorato per mesi, forse non ne era capace o forse nemmeno lui ti amava e allora sarebbe stato impossibile per un uomo onesto prendere una donna senza amarla._

 _Poi forse alla fine ti ha amato, forse se l'è imposto come dovere di stato._

 _Non gliel'hai mai chiesto…_

 _La vita è scorsa così, giorno dopo giorno._

 _Feste, ricevimenti, ambasciatori da accogliere, ministri da nominare, cortigiane da accontentare, doveri di etichetta, mettere al mondo eredi, tenere saldo il potere, non scontentare le famiglie nobili…_

 _Soffocare, giorno dopo giorno, qualsiasi barlume di calore che si deve mettere a tacere._

 _Forse Luigi aveva compreso, forse no._

 _Non ti ha mai chiesto conto delle voci malevoli che ti dipingevano l'amante di Axel, non ha mai dubitato che i vostri figli fossero i suoi figli, i figli del re._

 _Forse l'ha fatto ma l'amore o la ragion di Stato gli hanno imposto di tacere._

 _Non ti ha voluto con sé ieri sera. Ha detto che voleva restare tranquillo e di non voler angosciarti._

 _Forse ha piano, forse ha pregato…_

 _Hai sfiorato la sua mano per l'ultima volta, hai guardato i suoi occhi, sereni, fondi, in pace, come se avesse finalmente raggiunto lo scopo della sua vita._

 _Porre fine alla sua esistenza come re, per mano di altri, dato che la ragion di Stato e la sua fede in Dio gli hanno sempre impedito di mutare la sua esistenza, men che meno metter fine da solo ad essa._

 _Fa freddo…_

 _Improvvisamente ti accorgi che sei sola, anche se in fondo al cuore sai di essere nel cuore di una persona che non smetterà mai di amarti._

 _Per Luigi così non è stato…_

 _Lui sa che non è mai stato e forse non sarà mai nel fondo del cuore di nessuno, non del tuo, forse solo dei suoi figli._

 _E' stato un buon padre…_

 _Ha ereditato i fasti e lo sfacelo della Francia ridotta alla fame dalla vita dissoluta di suo nonno ed anche della tua._

 _Muore innocente allora, colpevole d'essere re, anche se lui non l'ha mai scelto._

 _Nessuno ha ritenuto di muover guerra alla Francia per ciò che vi viene fatto._

 _Né i fratelli del re, né tuo nipote Francesco II, divenuto Imperatore d'Austria, dopo che Leopoldo, ch'era appena diventato imperatore, è morto._

 _Tuo fratello diceva che suo figlio Francesco era più italiano che austriaco. Dunque ancora più lontano dalla Francia e da te…_

 _Forse un giorno qualcuno alzerà baionette e cannoni solo per evitare che quel morbo mortale chiamato Rivoluzione finisca per attecchire ed ammorbare i paesi che sono accanto alla Francia ma non certo per preservare il Re di Francia come medicina abbastanza forte da impedire il contagio alle monarchie._

 _Luigi muore inutilmente…_

 _O forse muore perché la Rivoluzione viva._

 _§§§_

 _La Convenzione ha ordinato la leva di trecentomila soldati…_

 _L'età minima sedici anni…_

 _Dio, come si fa ad arruolare mocciosi di sedici anni?!_

 _Pare li abbian presi anche di quindici e quattordici e tredici…_

 _Persino più piccoli, per smistare polvere da sparo, pulire baionette, lucidare stivali, rammendare calze rotte e…_

 _Si certo…_

 _Siccome s'è stabilito che le donne devono stare a casa…_

 _Così, senza donne nell'esercito, quei mocciosi finiscono come quelli de Le Tuileries!_

 _La Francia è in guerra contro l'Austria e anche l'Inghilterra si schiera contro la Rivoluzione, giudicata causa di squilibrio e pericolo._

 _Squilibrio e pericolo per chi?!_

 _Certo, che fine farebbero le monarchie d'Europa se tutti i popoli prendessero a ribellarsi come hanno fatto i francesi?!_

 _Gl'inglesi mandano spie in Francia._

 _Per evitare il ripetersi che la gente si faccia giustizia da sé, com'era accaduto a settembre e per punire le spie si è deciso di metter su un Trubunale Rivoluzionario che dovrà giudicare tutti quelli che sono ritenuti sospetti._

 _Sospetti…_

 _In ogni comune e sezione sono istituiti comitati di sorveglianza incaricati di tener d'occhio gli stranieri e gl'individui sospetti._

 _Sospetti…_

 _Gl'inglesi non sono più liberi di girare per la Francia._

 _Ma a questo punto nemmeno i francesi…_

 _Tu dovrai stare attento o la tua dedizione ai Jarjayes finirà per costarti la testa._

 _Hai fatto tutto quanto era possibile mentre eri in Vandea._

 _E' stato necessario finire là per contrastare quelli che la Rivoluzione non l'hanno voluta e non la vorranno mai!_

 _Dannati bianchi!_

 _Che poi erano contadini, fittavoli, manovali, preti refrattari, nobili e plebei…_

 _Assurdo!_

 _T'è toccato combattere contro i francesi…_

 _Gente capace di nascondersi nei boschi, spuntar fuori dai canneti, coltivare imboscate, sgozzare i blu, creare corridoi per consentire ai dannati rossi d'invadere la Francia!_

 _E mentre eri al fronte la tua testa era divisa…_

 _La tua famiglia e quella dannata famiglia!_

 _Hai chiesto a Bernard e a Rosalie di vegliare su tua moglie e tua figlia._

 _Adeline è rimasta a Parigi, Renoir no, s'è arruolato anche lui, quell'idiota. Così t'è toccato stargli alle calcagna che con quei suoi dannatissimi capelli rossi pareva davvero un inglese anche lui e non fosse stato mai che qualcuno avrebbe voluto fargli volentieri la pelle prendendolo per un rosso!_

 _Hai saputo che Marat, l'amico del popolo, anche lui è finito davanti al Tribunale Rivoluzionario, sì anche lui…_

 _Se c'è finito lui potrebbe finirci chiunque, persino tu!_

 _Forse è per questo che quell'uomo non s'è più fatto vedere in giro…_

 _Parigi, 3 luglio 1793…_

 _Non puoi crederci…_

 _Le hanno tolto suo il figlio!_

 _Dio…_

 _Le avevi già lette quelle dannate scritte sui muri…_

 _Il lupacchiotto si deve strangolare prima che giunga in età da strangolare il popolo…_

 _Non hai potuto fare nulla._

 _L'ha deciso il Tribunale che giudicherà la sua sorte…_

 _Il Delfino di Francia non può restare assieme alla madre…_

 _Perché?_

 _Non l'hai reputata una cattiva madre._

 _Una pessima regina, una donna frivola si…_

 _Ma non una cattiva madre!_

 _Non potresti giudicare tutto questo…_

 _Carmilla ha pianto. S'è presa in braccio Costance, l'ha tenuta stretta a sé e te l'ha chiesto che avresti fatto tu se qualcuno avesse stabilito di portar via vostra figlia…_

 _Saresti impazzito. Avresti ammazzato chiunque si fosse avvicinato._

 _Non capisci più nulla…_

 _La Rivoluzione sta camminando per il bene del popolo…_

 _A Parigi la gente vuole il pane…_

 _Ma il pane non c'è e il prezzo della farina è sempre più alto._

 _Così tutti quelli che nascondono farina e carne e spezie per poi alzare i prezzi…_

 _T'è stato detto che sono da arrestare!_

 _Poi sarebbero da processare…_

 _No è più necessario fare nemmeno quello._

 _Alcuni sono già finiti dritti dritti a Place de Greve._

 _Certo, anche i Soldati della Guardia facevano così, arrestavano gli speculatori…_

 _Ma adesso è diverso…_

 _Adesso si è votato per avere diritto alla felicità, oltre che al pane, all'istruzione e a quello d'insorgere s'è necessario!_

 _I francesi hanno diritto alla felicità!_

 _Sei riuscito ad osservarli per poco madre e figlio mentre passeggiavano nel cortile del Tempio._

 _A quell'ora dalle finestre delle case intorno s'affacciavano persone, famiglie che guardavano giù, finalmente potevano vedere anche loro la regina e il Delfino. Alcuni forse non li avevano mai visti._

 _Li hai visti sorridere madre e figlio mentre il bambino giocava a rincorrere la sorella o la zia._

 _Questa deve esser stata la loro vita._

 _Sono bambini, fanno cose da bambini…_

 _Ma a Parigi no, non era così._

 _A Parigi i mocciosi finivano spesso ai giardini de Le Tuileries, ad allungare la mano per una moneta, un pezzo di stoffa, un nastro…_

 _Dio, lo sai che accadeva dopo, lo sai che quelli ricchi non si facevano scrupolo di portarseli via quei bambini._

 _Te la ricordi ancora quella mocciosa…_

 _Quella che avete perduto a Saint Petersburg. Lei non è più tornata._

 _I bambini…_

 _Non dovrebbe accadere questo ai bambini._

 _Anche lui era un bambino…_

 _Gridava il moccioso…_

 _Sua sorella piangeva…_

 _Sei dovuto fuggire, perché la Rivoluzione vuole questo._

 _Da quel giorno tutto è piombato nel silenzio._

 _Solo il pianto di quella donna, giorno e notte…_

 _Finchè non s'è stancata e ha smesso._

 _E' stato eletto il nuovo Comitato di Salute Pubblica…_

 _Marat, l'amico del popolo, è stato ammazzato da una giovane donna di nome Charlotte Corday._

 _Maximilien Robespierre è entrato nel Comitato di Salute Pubblica._

 _A Parigi non fa più freddo._

 _Il sole scalda le strade, alto in cielo, come quel giorno._

 _Chissà se lei è davvero morta?_

 _Chissà forse sarebbe meglio così!_

 _Immagina se fosse viva, cosa avrebbe pensato di fronte a ciò che sta accadendo._

 _Però adesso sei felice…_

 _Dio…_

 _Presto avrai un altro figlio…_

 _Sei talmente felice che non hai esitato a sfidare la sorte, la morte, la ghigliottina, il Comitato di Salute Pubblica…_

 _Bernard ti ha avvertito…_

 _No, hai deciso d'esaudire un ultimo desiderio della regina, tu, plebeo figlio del popolo._

 _Maria Antonietta ha fatto chiamare proprio te…_

 _Maria Antonietta t'ha chiesto d'aiutare Madame Jarjayes._

 _Hai tremato…_

 _Ma hai compreso. Anche tu avresti fatto di tutto per salvarla._

 _Madame Jarjayes è la madre del tuo comandante._

 _Forse anche lei ha perduto una figlia e non avrà nemmeno la consolazione di portare un fiore sulla tomba._

 _Perché pare che una tomba c'è!_

 _Quel pazzo di Jarjayes l'ha fatta costruire, non sai dove, forse in uno sperduto paesino su al nord._

 _André ti aveva raccontato di Arras, lui e il comandante erano più piccoli, bambini, facevano cose da bambini. Correvano, si sfidavano, s'ingozzavano di biscotti…_

 _Ma lei non è lassù e nemmeno André!_

 _Anche tua figlia Costance è una bellissima bambina!_

 _Capelli corti e ricci…_

 _Dannazione, rossi come quelli di sua madre!_

 _E occhi celesti, per fortuna, celesti e limpidi come sua madre._

 _Madame Jarjayes, un giorno in cui hai scambiato una parola, ha voluto sapere come fosse tua figlia e ha sorriso ammettendo che s'era così, come sua madre, allora sarebbe diventata una bellissima fanciulla. Per fortuna del padre ha preso pochi connotati…_

 _Hai riso anche tu._

 _Poi le hai detto che presto sarebbe arrivato un altro figlio._

 _Madame t'è parsa felice, e t'ha chiesto di sapere quando sarebbe nato, magari un maschio questa volta, anche se le bambine potrebbero riuscire in tutto nella vita._

 _Si, Madame Jarjayes aveva ragione._

 _Poi hai dovuto tacere._

 _E' difficile parlare del futuro dei figli con chi non sa neppure se domani sarà ancora vivo._

 _Così…_

 _Quel giorno, prima che Maria Antonietta venisse trasferita alla Concergierie…_

 _Dio…_

 _La Concergierie…_

 _T'è venuto in mente quando c'eravate finiti là sotto, alla dannata mensa, il soffitto con le volte ad ogiva e i camini che sbuffavano minestra bollente, rancio dei Soldati della Guardia ch'erano stati comandati di pattugliare le strade di Parigi per far si che nessuno avesse la brillante idea di fare la pelle a non so quale principe russo…_

 _Jarjayes s'è presentato e tu l'hai riconosciuto e non hai potuto fare a meno di dargli del pazzo e si lui l'ha ammesso._

 _Hai predisposto un banale cambio di ronda, hai spedito via i secondini, hai atteso fuori dalla cella, hai rischiato anche tu d'esser preso per un monarchico._

 _Per fortuna che Carmilla non l'ha saputo…_

 _Se poi avesse compreso che l'hai fatto per lei, perchè lo dovevi a lei, al tuo comandante, perché gli dovrai sempre d'averla amata, che quando si è amato qualcuno, lo si amerà sempre, non si può smettere d'amare, anche nell'oblio, anche se si ha certezza di non ritrovarsi mai nulla tra le mani._

 _Si ama e questo basta…_

 _Te l'hanno insegnato il tuo comandante e André…_

 _Rosalie si è offerta di sostituire Madame Jarjayes._

 _Credevi t'avesse preso in giro quando t'aveva raccontato che lei era stata davvero a corte, tantissimi anni prima, assieme a mademioselle, come la chiamava Rosalie._

 _Anche lei le deve molto e non ci ha pensato su un istante…_

 _Quando la regina l'ha vista, l'ha riconosciuta._

 _Si sono parlate…_

 _Almeno la regina non starà in compagnia di quella dannata di Vittoria Tison che non gli faceva nemmeno una carezza al Delfino perché temeva d'esser vista e di passare per una monarchica anche lei._

 _Al diavolo…_

 _La Rivoluzione è anche questo!_

 _Separare una madre dai figli è un'assurdità!_

 _Rosalie è rimasta in disparte._

 _Ha ascoltato il pianto di Madame Jarjayes e quello della regina._

 _E tu ti sei sentito un cane, più per madame che per quell'altra._

 _Quell'altra non sa che tante famiglie hanno pianto lacrime e sangue quando hanno dovuto separarsi e lasciare la Francia per non morire di fame._

 _Poi…_

 _Rosalie e Madame Jarjayes si sono intraviste, solo un istante._

 _E' accaduto tutto in fretta. Le mani sfiorate, un abbraccio, la comune visione del passato che le ha accuminate._

 _Gliel'hai ripetuto in faccia a Jarjayes, ancora, a muso duro, che doveva lasciare la Francia e lui è rimasto zitto, ha atteso la moglie…_

 _Poche parole…_

 _Avrebbe sempre difeso la sua famiglia…_

 _Che diavolo avrà voluto dire quello?!_

 _Li hai visti scomparire Madame Jarjayes e il marito, inghiottiti nella notte._

 _Chissà dove andranno adesso?_

 _Chissà se quello lo capirà ch'è pericoloso restare?!_

 _§§§_

 _La Convenzione ha votato la leva di massa…_

" _Da questo momento fino a quello in cui i nemici saranno cacciati dal territorio della Repubblica, tutti i francesi sono in stato di requisizione permanente al servizio dell'esercito. I giovani andranno alla guerra, gli uomini con famiglia fabbricheranno armi e trasporteranno i vettovagliamenti, le donne faranno tende, abiti e serviranno negli ospedali, i vecchi si faranno portare sulle pubbliche piazze per eccitare il coraggio dei guerrieri, predicare l'odio ai re e l'unità della Repubblica!"._

" _Le leggi sono rivoluzionarie ma non tali quelli che le applicano. La Repubblica non sarà fondata se non quando la volontà del popolo sovrano riuscirà a comprimere la minoranza monarchica e a regnare su di essa per diritto di conquista…Voi non dovete avere nessun riguardo per i nemici del nuovo ordine di cose e la libertà deve trionfare a qualsiasi costo. Voi dovete punire non solamente i traditori ma anche gl'indifferenti, voi dovete punire chiunque resta passivo nella Repubblica e non fa nulla per lei…Bisogna governare col ferro quelli che non si possono governare con la giustizia, bisogna opprimere i tiranni!"._

 _Il Governo Rivoluzionario è legge…_

 _Quel pazzo, dannato di Louis Antoine de Sain Just c'è riuscito._

 _E la Francia è davvero in guerra…_

 _Bernard ti ha detto che l'Inghilterra è riuscita a convincere persino quel…_

 _Quel Granduca sì, l'ha chiamato così, Ferdinando, quello che sta in Italia, a dichiarar guerra al tuo paese._

 _A Place de la Revolution…_

 _Mezzogiorno era passato da un quarto d'ora. La sentenza gliel'hanno letta questa mattina, alle quattro…_

 _Non dormiva ma si vedeva ch'era stanca. Forse sollevata…_

 _Anche per lei il supplizio terminava, l'unico atroce pensiero, il destino dei figli superstiti._

 _Una condanna ancora più pesante, non ha nemmeno potuto rivederli._

 _Dio, che avresti fatto tu se ti avessero portato via Costance e non avessi più potuto rivederla nemmeno il giorno della tua morte?_

 _Di sbieco sei riuscito ad intravederla, sul carretto, una camiciola bianca e disgraziata addosso, i capelli tagliati, magra, pallida…_

 _La lama scende, un sibilo, il colpo netto, il tonfo…_

 _Il silenzio…_

 _Il boato, unico…_

" _Viva la Repubblica!"._

 _Per ogni fine c'è sempre un nuovo inizio…_

 _§§§_

 _Inverno 1793, Parigi…_

Sull'attenti, il rumore dei tacchi risuonò nel corridoio vuoto e silenzioso.

Poco più giù s'intuiva il vociare delle nuove leve, ragazzi ch'erano stati arruolati da qualche mese e che, terminato l'addestramento, dovevano essere smistati ed assegnati ai vari reggimenti.

Alain Soisson stava lì adesso, al comando di Parigi, dopo aver sostituito l'ennesimo comandante spedito al fronte. Prima o poi sarebbe accaduto anche a lui.

Se proprio avesse dovuto scegliere, avrebbe preferito l'Armata d'Italia, di certo più scalcinata, zeppa di gentaglia, insomma un po' come erano stati i Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana ai tempi della presa della fortezza, quindi più confacente alla sua indole, che non l'Armata delle Alpi, comandata dal fratello di Robespierre, Augustin, rifornita a dovere tanto per far fare bella figura al primo.

A lui non era mai interessato far bella figura...

Però là fuori ogni giorno la dannata macchina infernale lavorava senza sosta.

Decine di esecuzioni, giorno dopo giorno…

Il sangue aveva inzuppato il selciato e ogni giorno doveva esser sostituita la segatura altrimenti le mosche non avrebbero dato tregua _a Monsieur de Paris_ nel suo incessante lavorio.

Tutti, tutti lì, nobili e plebei, commercianti e facchini, preti e libertini, orafi e panettieri, strozzini e morti di fame…

Un massacro…

Alain si tolse i guanti rattoppati e vecchi appoggiandoli al tavolino.

La sala era enorme, gremita di gente…

I giovani soldati parevano bambini.

No, dannazione…

Erano bambini!

Dietro le madri e i padri, i fratelli più piccoli al collo, le fidanzate, gli amici che non erano ancora buoni per andare a morire s'un campo di battaglia oppure quelli che l'avevano scampata perché erano stati trovati per tre volte ammalati di sifilide. Indegni di servire la patria!

"Avete già iniziato?".

"Oui…signore…questi li abbiamo già chiamati…".

La scorsa rapida all'elenco…

Lo sguardo impietrito ai nomi…

"Che…caz…".

Alain sollevò gli occhi spaziando per la sala. Il gruppo dei selezionati stava in religioso silenzio, chi sull'attenti, chi in riposo, tutti in attesa di conoscere la destinazione, il fiato trattenuto. Un gruppetto più ristretto pareva a proprio agio, nessuno sguardo di parenti addosso, l'aria serena…

"Dove sono?" – chiese Alain secco – "Questi qui…dove sono?".

Indicò il foglio e i nominativi…

Non c'era nessun senso logico a ciò che stava accadendo.

"Casimir Bertinou!" – chiamò il caporale alzando la voce.

Un giovanotto fece un passo avanti…

Alain sgranò lo sguardo addosso a quello. Poteva essere un caso…

 _Camille, Camille Bertinou, Romanov non aveva figli…e nemmeno parenti…questo ragazzo…va bene può essere un caso…_

"Picard...Picard Frerer!".

Un altro nome, un altro ragazzo fece un passo avanti mettendosi vicino al primo.

 _Jean Baptiste Frerer, quel dannato di Voltaire, nemmeno lui era sposato…non ti ha mai detto d'aver messo incinta una ragazza e quando anche fosse accaduto…_

Alain strappò di mano il foglio al caporale. Lesse i nomi…

 _Harry Julien Cabalien…_

 _Arminan Fabien…_

 _Roland Jerome…_

 _Petion Léon…_

 _Latidie Theo Simeon…_

 _Thomas Montigner…_

 _Olivier Capillion…_

 _Maurice Aimee…_

Pochi passi…

Assurdo…

"Germain Cabalien, Thiroux Fabien, Stéphane Jerome…" – prese a scandire i nomi a voce alta mentre una _dannazione_ dietro l'altra rimaneva inchiodata in gola – "Oratio Léon, Emmanuel Simeon, Wilfred Montigner _,_ Paul Capillion, Olivier Aimee...".

Tutti fecero un passo avanti…

Alain abbassò le braccia, prese a squadrare i volti. Non conosceva nessuno di quei giovani ma non aveva senso che ciascuno di loro recasse il cognome dei suoi compagni, quelli che avevano sfidato il tiranno, il pallone gonfiato e che poi erano finiti all'Abbey e poi…

Molti erano morti il tredici luglio.

Voltaire e Romanov e anche Gerard Lasalle…

Ecco, ne mancava uno solo…

Gerard, Lasalle Gerard…

Il gruppetto si fece avanti avanzando, fissando l'altro, i volti tra l'intimorito ed il sorpreso.

Alain li squadrò incredulo.

Non poteva essere un caso…

"Che diavolo…come…perché…i vostri nomi…".

"Monsieur…" – esordì uno di quelli sull'attenti del tutto incosciente e serafico – "Se permettete potete chiamarmi Voltaire!".

"E io…Romanov! Noi due ci chiamano così!".

"Che…".

I fogli gli caddero dalle mani ad Alain.

Davvero rimase lì, incredulo…

"Che caz…significa?".

 _* Novantatré, Victor Hugo_


	63. Innamorarsi a Parigi

_**Innamorarsi a Parigi**_

"Madame…miss…caz…".

"Che avete da blaterare tanto là fuori?".

"Madame…prego…ma non era meglio proseguire mantenendosi sulla costa!? Non…non è bene viaggare di questi tempi attraverso le campagne! E poi a quest'ora…è quasi buio!".

Le rimostranze del secondo cocchiere che s'era sporto verso l'abitacolo della berlina sortirono l'effetto d'uno sbuffo silenzioso da parte dell'anziana donna che se ne stava rintanata all'interno.

"Coward! Avremmo impiegato troppo tempo! Prima attraversiamo questo disgraziato paese e prima ci toglieremo dagl'impicci!".

La risposta secca impose al povero cocchiere di rintanare testa e collo nel mantello, sollevare bavero e sciarpa, mentre il compare aguzzava la vista, reggendo stretta la lanterna cieca, per evitare di finire in un fosso oppure, peggio ancora, nel cortile di qualche fanatico rivoluzionario.

Si doveva tenere d'occhio La Goronne e seguirne il corso, possibilmente evitando strapiombi, sentieri troppo stretti, casacce malandate, abbandonate dai proprietari ormai fuggiti.

L'unica speranza erano le stazioni di posta che almeno il governo rivoluzionario aveva stabilito di mantenere efficienti e ben rifornite e sicure.

La Francia non doveva dar l'impressione d'essere un paese allo sbando che sennò tutte le teste cononate avrebbero fatto a gara ad invaderla per prendersi terre e castelli e foreste, dando ad intendere di far guerra alla Rivoluzione.

Dunque sarebbe bastato tenere il passo con le stazioni di posta.

Sì ma le stazioni di posta si dovevano pur sempre raggiungere. E, particolare non irrilevante, c'era che quella che stava rintanata dentro la berlina era una donna, un'anziana lady inglese d'una avventatezza ed arroganza spropositata.

Come lo erano tutti i dannati inglesi!

La Francia era in guerra contro l'Inghilterra…

E la Francia era in guerra contro la Vandea.

E in Vandea s'attendevano gl'inglesi che liberassero il suolo francese dalla Rivoluzione…

Così quando i due cocchieri erano stati interpellati su, al porto di Saint Nazaire, se sarebbero stati disposti ad accompagnare, o meglio, a far da scorta alla donna, per raggiungere il Mediterraneo, così da evitare di passare dalla Spagna, quelli s'erano detti che la lady doveva esser matta.

Una donna inglese in giro per le strade di Francia, di quei tempi!

Però quella aveva sborsato una discreta somma.

Così i due avevano caricato padrona e bauli sulla berlina ed erano partiti, baionetta e pistole alla cinta,

I due cocchieri si sarebbero immaginati di dover fare attenzione alle sezioni locali dei Tribunali preposti a verificare che le spie inglesi non scorazzassero per il suolo di Francia.

Ma la loro padrona non era una spia…

Le lanternine cieche oscillarono vistosamente, mentre il conducente della berlina strattonava rapidamente le redini per assestare il mezzo in tempo ed evitare così di finire contro i due tronchi ammassati al centro del sentiero, distesi uno incrociato all'altro.

Increduli all'idea che il legname fosse finito lì per caso oppure spinto da un vento furioso o una tempesta, i due cocchieri si guardarono perplessi mentre l'anziana dall'abitacolo, intuita la frenata, prese a richiamare i due, affacciandosi dopo aver tirato le tendine.

Il sole tiepido di febbraio, basso sull'orizzonte, a breve si sarebbe tuffato dietro le colline spoglie e beige.

C'era da far presto, c'era da raggiungere la stazione di posta…

Un buon bicchiere di vino, una coscia arrostita e la vecchia dama inglese al sicuro nella stanza al piano di sopra. Però il buio calava in fretta a febbraio ed era sempre più freddo…

"Lo dicevo io ch'era meglio restare a Bordeaux per stanotte!" – blaterò uno dei due tirando un calcio al freno delle ruote e prendendo a scendere. Le ruote erano inzaccherate di fango, il mantello ci strisciò sopra inzozzandosi.

"Cazzo!" – s'imbufalì quello prendendo ad andare verso i tronchi e sollevando la lanterna per capire che fare.

L'alone si specchiò in un altro alone che risaliva dal fossato.

Un passo indietro, la mano alla pistola…

Il tempo di voltarsi e nemmeno quello di cacciare un grido…

Nel buio, nel freddo della sera, gli occhi non riuscirono a scorgere altro, solo s'accorsero del calore tiepido che inondava la gola e piano piano il torace e i vestiti.

"Caz…".

No, il taglio netto ingurgitò voce e stupore…

Le ombre presero a muoversi veloci per impedire che l'altro cocchiere frustasse i cavalli e travolgesse gli assalitori.

Per andar dove poi, che la strada era sbarrata.

Quello tentò di saltar giù e dileguarsi…

Dieci passi e anche lui intuì il sangue, sferzato dalla paura, ribollire all'istante e poi raggelarsi mentre le gambe cedevano e la vista s'annebbiava.

Lady Mary Dorotea Hannency si ritrovò le ombre addosso, le mani s'attaccarono al sedile della berlina pe evitar d'esser tirata giù, trascinata fuori.

Era buio ormai…

Poche parole a trafiggere la fine dell'esistenza.

"Non mi piacciono le vecchie! Non mi si alza neanche se le metto di traverso!" – sghignazzò una di quelle dannate ombre.

Provò a gridare l'altra e no, non la sgozzarono lì, subito, ma se la trascinarono via, assieme alla berlina e ai cavalli fatti sparire dentro la livida foresta.

Inghiottiti che a sfidare la Rivoluzione questo e altro poteva accadare.

Per dar parvenza d'essere nel giusto la madame inglese venne portata davvero davanti alla sezione del Tribunale.

Le quattro o cinque dannazioni, uscite di bocca, mentre veniva privata di mantello di pelliccia, vestito di broccato, corsetto, guanti di velluto, anelli, collana, spillone per capelli e quanto altro si potesse toglierle di dosso, lasciandola praticamente in camicia e calze, vennero riconosciute nell'immediato.

"E' una spia inglese! Questa donna è inglese, non può ch'essere una spia!".

Accusa e condanna in un unico sguaiato grido…

"Sono inglese, non una spia! Sono in viaggio in Francia!" – blaterò la donna spiritata, terrorizzata, occhi sgranati…

"E quando mai una donna inglese avrebbe coraggio di viaggiare da sola per la Francia con la Francia che combatte contro l'Inghilterra?! Dunque a meno che non abbiate davvero inteso mascherare il vostro reale scopo facendo intendere che siete solo una povera vecchia che viaggia sola…o siete d'un'avventatezza spropositata…o siete una spia! Assolutamente non credibile!".

"Dannato!" – sputò la donna in preda al terrore, perdendo ogni remora di buona educazione.

"Spia inglese!" – replicò l'uomo facendo cenno al compare che la questione finiva lì.

La testa dell'altro si cacciò sul foglio a scrivere…

Era buio…

Lady Hannency aveva tardato troppo per tentare di tornare in Italia e allora per aggirare il tempo che scorreva e la lama che scendeva ogni giorno per un numero ormai imprecisato e sporpositato di volte, in tutta la Francia, aveva deciso di attraversarlo il dannato paese, per raggiungere la sponda mediterranea ed imbarcarsi così per l'Italia dove gl'inglesi avevano ancora capacità di far pressione sul Granduca, inducendolo a dichiarar guerra ai rivoluzionari.

Un altro cenno del capo, l'uomo prese un tampone passando sopra la scritta fresca. L'alone di talco annebbiò un istante la vista.

"Portatela via! I documenti trovati in possesso di questa donna attestano che la stessa reca con sé notizie riguardanti la sorte del nostro paese…è stata giudicata una spia inglese e per questo subirà la massima condanna!".

"Che dite?" – ingoiò l'anziana…

"Portatela via!".

In tre dovettero trascinarla fuori.

A Parigi vi era Monsieur de Paris che s'incaricava delle esecuzioni…

Nello sperduto paesino…

 _§§§_

 _Gentilissima ed amabile_

 _Madame Mary Dorothea Hannency_

 _156 Strand Street_

 _London_

 _Carissima…_

 _dopo diversi mesi mi sono decisa finalmente a scriverVi per porgerVi i miei saluti in attesa del Vostro ritorno nella nostra terra. So per certo che i Vostri preziosissimi servigi presso la corte inglese saranno apprezzati ed ambiti ma Vi prego di credere che la Vostra presenza ai nostri ricevimenti è altrettanto richiesta._

 _In tutta onestà, almeno per quel che mi riguarda, mi pregio d'ammettere che mancano molto alla nostra compagnia di dame, la Vostra arguzia e le Vostre immense conoscenze._

 _A questo proposito, mi permetto di unire a questa mia alcuni bozzetti disegnati dal mio allievo prediletto che non ho potuto purtroppo presentarVi prima della Vostra partenza._

 _Spero di poter rimediare quando sia il bambino, che ora si trova lontano, sia Voi, sarete tornati._

 _Intanto Vi prgherei umilmente d'esaminare i bozzetti o di sottoporli a chi riterrete opportuno di Vostra conoscenza che possa valutarli e rinfrancarmi nell'opinione, già in parte formata a seguito degli studi che il bambino conduce nel mio piccolo atelier, che Martin sia davvero un fanciullo dotato di straordinario talento._

 _A quanto ho appreso, Sua Signoria presto rientrerà in Italia attraversando la Francia._

 _In primo luogo spero che il viaggio sarà sereno e senza problemi, considerato che le notizie che giungono dal tale paese non sono affatto buone. Ma so per certo che Sua Signoria è sempre stata amata e che non avrà di che preoccuparsi._

 _E quando doveste trascorrere qualche giorno a Parigi, sperando di non appesantire oltremodo il viaggio, Vi chederei un ulteriore favore, ossia, sottoporre ove possibile all'attenzione di qualche titolato di nobile lignaggio, tali disegni. Così da recuperare qualche indizio sulla persona che v'è raffigurata sopra._

 _Vi spiegherò i motivi al Vostro ritorno._

 _Sempre riconoscente e devota, Vi saluto con calore e speranza di rivederVi al più presto._

 _Madame Artemisia de La Tour_

"Gentilissima e amabile madame…eccetera eccetera!" – ghignò l'uomo gettando sul tavolo la lettera ingiallita, ripiegata con cura assieme ad altre.

Poi, un poco invasato, andò ad affacciarsi alla finestra, la luna pallida e piena risplendeva alta, l'alone di luce sinistra e fredda adagiato lueve sulla macchia bianca e fredda che ondeggiava impercettibilmente, il corpo della donna inerme, appeso al ramo spoglio della quercia, l'acconciatura ormai un vago ricordo, la massa di capelli bianchi liberi da spilloni che fluttuava anch'essa appena appena sospinta da folate più intense.

A Parigi c'era Monsiuer de Paris che s'occupava delle esecuzioni.

Lì, nella campagna sperduta, ci s'arrangiava anche così.

"Vecchia decrepita! Non l'avrei mai toccata una dannata inglese! Fosse stata più giovane!" – riprese l'uomo tornando con gli occhi ai fogli.

Il compare stava dispiegando le carte, ad una ad una…

"E questi?".

Le dita distesero la carta, lisciando le pieghe…

Il volto comparve, distaccato lontano.

La posa era morbida, lo sguardo non si rivolgeva all'autore del ritratto ma guardava altrove. Una specie di ritratto immaginato dunque, nessun atteggiamento richiesto.

"Chi è?" – chiese il primo compare.

"Boh! Vai a saperlo! Magari…se valessero qualche lira…potremmo venderli!".

"Stupido! E se fossero ritratti di spie?".

"Ma va! Ma chi si farebbe ritrarre e poi lasciare che la propria faccia se ne finisse in giro per la Francia!?".

"Io non so leggere quello che c'è scritto…però…lì…vedi…quella scritta dice Parigi…e quell'indirizzo dice Londra! Io so che Londra sta in Inghilterra! Londra è rossa mentre noi siamo blu! Capisci? Magari quella doveva andare a Parigi…là le pagano bene le informazioni sulle spie…".

"Quindi secondo te dovremmo portare questa cartaccia a Parigi?".

"In fondo che ci costa?! Mgari quelli della Convenzione saranno contenti di sapere che abbiamo smascherato una spia inglese! Anche s'era solo una vecchiaccia decrepita…e ci daranno una medaglia!".

La porta si spalancò, la folata di vento scompigliò i fogli sul tavolo.

Erano sfuggiti in tre dalla rabbia del popolo, anche s'era solo il disgraziato popolino di Limours.

Il terzo compare se n'era andato a Parigi assieme al suo padrone e quando quello era diventato un tirapiedi della Convenzione anche lui, di conseguenza, s'era appropriato del ruolo e del potere ch'esso conferiva.

"Monsieur Morfort…" – s'alzò in piedi il compare seduto.

Un respiro fondo, l'uomo fissò le carte sul tavolo e i disegnetti.

La mente, suo malgrado, e senza ch'egli potesse arrestare il flusso di pensieri, prese a vorticare, immagini e ricordi e sopra di essi il calore immenso e straziante del fuoco.

A labbra serrate interrogò gli altri due e quelli fecero spallucce: "Li aveva adosso la vecchia. Non sappiamo chi sia il tizio sui fogli…però…vedete…".

Il dito si piantò una, due, tre volte, sul foglio…

"Qui…c'è scritto Parigi…e lì c'è scritto Londra…".

Monsieur Morfort afferrò la lettera.

Lui, al contrario dei bifolchi sapeva leggere.

 _Madame Artemisia de La Tour…_

Così era firmata la missiva…

E a lui, al contrario del bifolchi, quel volto diceva qualcosa.

L'aveva già veduto da qualche parte…

Il suo padrone era rintanato a Parigi.

Monsigneur – che chissà perché quello adesso si faceva chiamare Monsigneur ma non era mica diventato prete – aveva impartito l'ordine di raccogliere informazioni da ogni regione, notizie anche all'apparenza assurde e senza importanza.

Monsigneur lavorava per la Convenzione adesso e così quell'altro…

Di riflesso Morfort lavorava per la Convenzione.

"Abbiamo pensato fosse una spia! E così…è la fuori adesso…" – ridacchiarono i due compari ignoranti.

L'altro no, l'altro rimase in silenzio. I due imbecilli avevano avuto fretta.

Le spie andavano impiccate è vero ma prima sarebbe stato necessario sapere da dove venivano e per conto di chi avrebbero recato sfregio alla Repubblica Francese o a chi per essa.

Troppa fretta…

Dalla vecchia non si sarebbe cavato più nulla.

E poi c'era quel volto.

L'aveva già veduto da qualche parte…

E però davvero l'aveva intravisto di sfuggita.

 _Quella, quell'altra…_

Quella era fuggita alla fine e lui s'era caricato il padrone sulle spalle, il viso di quello aggredito dalle fiamme e deturpato per sempre, al pari degli occhi indemoniati e furenti di quel dannato ufficiale ch'era riuscito parimenti a scampare alla rabbia dei dannati bifolchi di Limours.

Il suo padrone…

Adesso si faceva chiamare Monsigneur.

Aveva avuto fortuna e s'era ritrovato dalla parte giusta, dalla parte potente della Rivoluzione.

"A Parigi non ci vado!" – fremette uno dei due compari – "Non m'importa se _quello là_ lavora per la Convenzione! Là han preso a tagliar teste come si sgranassero piselli!".

Monsieur Morfort prese a radunare le carte. In silenzio…

"Ehi!" – s'imbizzarrì uno degli altri due mettendo la mano sul braccio di quello – "Con il vostro permesso, questa roba l'abbiamo trovata noi! Se la volete…sta bene…ma ha un prezzo…".

Monsieur Morfort sollevò lo sguardo, la mano alla cintola, la sinistra porse i fogli al compare che reclamava la sua parte di gloria .

Quello allungò la destra e prenderli.

Il tempo di chiudere le dita sulla carta.

Monsieur Morfort l'afferrò per il polso, lo tirò a sé.

Parve davvero una specie di abbraccio, visto da fuori…

Un mugolio sordo, il compare s'impietrì ritto, lo sguardo sbarrato all'uomo che si spinse contro di lui, insistendo nell'affondo del pugnale.

Di nuovo un guizzo…

Morfort spinse indietro l'avversario trafitto, concesse al secondo d'alzarsi per reagire, il corpo del primo rovesciato addosso, il tempo si scansarlo e quello si ritrovò la gola trafitta anch'essa in un istante.

Di quei tempi era bene non perder tempo.

Così stabiliva la Convenzione dove oscillavano l'anima protettrice del popolo e quella del tiranno.

"Nessuno dei due voleva andare a Parigi!" – sibilò raccattando le carte – "Ci andrò io al vostro posto!".

Ci avrebbe impiegato settimane Monsieur Morfort per tornare a Parigi e ritrovare Monsigneur, anche se non era stato stabilito dove incontrarsi ma quando.

Che a Parigi era bene non far sapere dove si dimorava e se si fosse saputo era meglio cambiar posto in fretta.

Parigi correva verso processi rapidi…

Accuse riferite a voce, un'ombra di lato a fungere da labile difesa e poi via, la sentenza era immediata, inappellabile, eseguita all'istante.

Raramente si finiva di nuovo in cella.

I carretti con i condannati avanzavano ad ore stabilite, spettacolo a mezzo tra il monito ed il divertimento, tra ali di folla cenciosa e muta, sguardi severi e scuri a scorgere un vicino di casa, avversario o meno, uno a cui si doveva dei soldi o uno che i soldi li avrebbe dovuti restituire.

Nel primo caso erano sputi a terra in segno di vittoria.

Nell'altro, insulti stretti tra i denti…

Finchè…

La dea Ragione non avrebbe ammesso che i condannati fossero vessati nell'ultimo giorno di vita.

La dea Ragione non avrebbe ammesso che la Convenzione fosse insultata.

Così s'era messo a tacere persino Danton, al suo stesso processo.

E anche Camille Desmoulins, un tempo amico di Robespierre.

Così quando i condannati sfilavano si doveva star zitti.

Magra consolazione…

Nel silenzio il sibilo della lama tranciava il respiro oltre alla testa.

Il tonfo…

Il respiro tornava a scorrere…

Il Comitato di Salute Pubblica procedeva senza sosta ad arrestare chiunque si fosse palesato sospetto, chiunque avesse posseduto beni sospetti.

Nobili, plebei, commercianti, artigiani, pellicciai, orafi, vedove, madri di famiglia, mocciosi più grande e più piccoli.

Se si era sospetti o figli di sospetti, non c'era altro sistema per ristabilire i ruoli.

Parigi ribolliva…

Non si faceva a tempo a comporre sacchi di segatura che quella era già finita, sparsa attorno agli altari della giustizia, che il sangue non avesse finito per impregnarlo il dannato suolo francese.

Era difficile governarne i fiotti che colavano giù, via, rivoli zampillanti, le ceste ormai sature, i vimini sfaldati, appesantiti e trascinati via.

Le prime fila avanti ai palcoscenici erano ambite perché si poteva osservare meglio le espressioni sfatte dei condannati e godere degli sguardi perduti o sprezzanti.

Gli olezzi dei fluidi corporei sgorgati dalla rabbia, dal terrore, dall'incredulità ammorbavano l'aria e lì, proprio nelle prime fila, accadeva di finire imbrattati di sangue, che si doveva esser pronti a saltare all'indietro e a filar, sghignazzando di non aver subito la stessa sorte.

Il terreno era saturo, gli occhi della gente erano saturi ma pareva che il sangue versato fosse divenuto unico suggello capace di placare la sete di vendetta per le migliaia di anni vissuti sotto il giogo della schiavitù e della monarchia.

Pareva che il sangue non sarebbe mai stato sufficiente.

Il demonio si diverte anche così a coltivare le illusioni di giustizia e libertà!

Parigi affondava…

Monsiuer Georges Couthon propose…

I Tribunali dipartimentali sarebbero stati soppressi, gli accusati di cospirazione giudicati solo lì, a Parigi, da un unico Tribunale Rivoluzionario.

Accentrare i processi, così da tentare d'arginare la smania e l'orrore delle condanne sommarie inflitte nelle periferie, spesso originate da antipatie da vicinato, nella speranza che quell'unico tribunale avrebbe fatto davvero giustizia.

No, il Tribunale Rivoluzionario acquistò diritto e potere di mettere in stato d'accusa un deputato senza consultare la Convenzione, senza che l'accusato avesse diritto a difendersi, che difendere un traditore sarebbe equivalso a parteggiare per esso.

Un traditore non doveva più avere voce, non era più necessario ascoltarla.

Dunque nell'istante stesso in cui si veniva accusati si era condannati.

La sentenza aveva un'unica pena, la morte.

La legge venne approvata, i deputati non avevano più immunità.

Il Comitato di Salute pubblica presieduto da Monsieur Maximilien Robespierre, Monsieur Georges Couthon e Monsieur Louis Antone de Saint Just divenne così unico depositario della vita e della morte del popolo di Parigi e del popolo della Francia intera.

 _§§§_

"Lui non voleva entrarci!".

La voce accorata e piegata dal dubbio, nello strenuo tentativo di difesa dell'amico d'un tempo.

"Però adesso è lì! E' lì ormai un anno! Anche se non ci voleva entrare…stanno arrestando…tutti!".

"Si…e nemmeno a me piace tutto questo! Io ho studiato legge…un poco certo…non ne so molto…ma so che il diritto di difesa è uno dei baluardi della civiltà! Chi viene processato senza potersi difendere…non è un processo quello! E' un atto di barbarie! E allora il nostro paese non è più un paese dove vige la libertà…ma…".

"Bernard! Parla piano! Se ti sentissero…".

"Alain! Che mi sentano pure! Tutti quanti! Tu…tu sai che cos'è un tiranno? Un despota? Un dittatore!?".

"No!" – replicò Alain stizzito – "Ma i tiranni li ho conosciuti! Ne ho conosciuti tanti in passato! Ogni dannato nobile che viveva alle spalle del popolo era un tiranno!".

"Si ma se tu ne giudichi uno, anche uno che fosse stato nobile e che fosse stato un tiranno senza consentirgli di difendersi…" – obiettò Bernard stravolto – "Allora…".

"Allora anche tu diventi un tiranno!" – concluse Alain gettando la spada sul divanetto – "Lo so anch'io!".

"Non era così che doveva andare!" – riprese Bernard – "Quel pazzo di Saint Just…è lui…lui sta mescolando le carte in tavola…Maximilien…lui non voleva diventare presidente della Convenzione…adesso è finita!".

"E quell'altro? Quel Couthon? All'inizio pareva il paladino dei diritti del popolo?!" – digrignò sarcastico Alain – "E adesso…".

"Te l'ho detto! Questa storia che i deputati non avranno più l'immunità…è un'avvisaglia pericolosa! Anch'io combatto i nemici del popolo ma ci devono essere delle regole. Solo così accetto un giudizio di colpevolezza…altrimenti anche tu e io e le nostre famiglie saranno in pericolo! Basterà che trovino un mestolo di farina in più chiuso in dispensa e sarà finita!".

"Te lo ripeto, stai zitto e parla piano!" – sputò Alain fiammeggando all'indirizzo dell'amico.

Il giornalista sussultò, il secondo avvertimento non poteva essere un caso.

Si conoscevano da anni Bernard Chatelet e Alain Soisson. Non sempre i punti di vista e le visioni erano coincise ma si rispettavano e sapevano cogliere il senso pratico delle cose.

Non era bene ciò che stava accadendo. Si chiedevano, tutti e due, se il bene del popolo e la Rivoluzione avessero diritto di pretendere un prezzo così alto dallo stesso popolo francese.

Da quando si era stati dichiarati tutti uguali…

"Che hai?" – chiese Bernard allarmato.

Un respiro fondo, Alain si passò la mano tra i capelli, si massaggiò le tempie, pareva messo alle strette da uno scenario drammatico: "Carmilla ha trovato cinque libbre di farina…l'altro giorno…avevano saccheggiato il forno di Malerbé…erano in una botte…".

"E…lei…".

"Lei era lì…dannazione…era in fila e quando hanno assaltato la vetrina…è entrata dentro come tutti! Ha frugato…le ha prese e se l'è ficcate sotto il mantello. Non se n'è accorto nessuno, almeno spero. A me l'ha detto solo l'altra sera…ci avrebbero fatto comodo _tre_ libbre in più di farina…l'ho sgridata…ma non me la potevo prendere con lei. Il mio stipendio è buono ma se la farina non c'è…sembra d'essere tornati…".

La mano tra i capelli…

L'ottantanove…

Ecco dove pareva d'esser finiti.

Solo che la Bastiglia era già stata presa, i diritti sacrosanti degli uomini tutti uguali già dichiarati, il re e la regina mandati al patibolo…

Che altro sarebbe dovuto accadere perché finalmente la Rivoluzione cessasse e la gente potesse riprendere a vivere e a respirare!?

Le conquiste si dovevano davvero consolidare a quel modo!?

"Tre…" – balbettò Bernard che da subito aveva compreso cinque – "E come intendereste usarle?! Se ti metti a cucinare si sentirà l'odore per almeno tre miglia! La gente ha fame, lo capirà che nascondete della farina…".

"E sia…Adeline ha detto che troverà il modo di consumarle senza che si sappia…oltretutto…".

Bernard fu costretto a prender per il bavero della giacca Alan: "Oltretutto?".

"Noi abbiamo tenuto tre libbre…Carmilla ne ha date due a Rosalie…".

"Mia moglie…".

"Tua moglie sa il fatto suo…tutte e due lo sanno…".

"Voi avete due figli adesso…Alain, non era necessario…".

"Nulla è necessario…" – si schernì Alain – "Ma se ci fosse stata Rosalie al posto di Carmilla avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Piuttosto dobbiamo trovare il modo di lasciare Parigi!".

"Non si può…le porte sono controllate…chi entra o esce deve dire il perché…e se il perché non è soddisfacente…".

"Dannazione!" – l'imprecazione uscì netta dalla bocca del soldato – "Almeno…".

Lo sguardo corse alla finestra, spaziò fuori, un guizzo della mente, il tentativo di trovare un lembo di speranza nel groviglio strangolato di congetture buone e cattive, nel dubbio che quella Rivoluzione non era più quella per cui lui aveva combattuto.

Non si poteva aver timore se in casa c'erano tre libbre di farina in più.

Non aveva perso compagni e speso notti insonni a pattugliare Parigi e tenere a bada realisti…

Né lui né…

La porta s'aprì, un gridolino, la vocetta tenera del figlio…

Alain pronunciò le parole a bassa voce, seppure esse uscirono e vennero colte, suo malgrado…

"Almeno lei non è qui. Non c'è…non c'è più…".

Era talmente furioso Alain, che almeno uno straccio di consolazione in tutta quella storia lo voleva trovare.

Un commento banale, una contrazione del cuore, l'impossibilità di avere un conforto, anche solo emotivo, dalla presenza e dal sentire di colei che non c'era più. Esso stava lì, recondito, piantato nel cervello, che aver rivisto il padre e la madre di lei, ancora vivi, aveva indotto sorprendenti congetture.

E lui sempre lì a domandarsi che cosa avrebbe fatto e che cosa avrebbe detto e da che parte sarebbe stata _lei_.

Esercizio tedioso, alle volte senza senso, ma utile per avere chiara la strada e non smarrirsi nei meandri delle contraddizioni rivoluzionarie.

L'amara conclusione all'ammissione che se lei fosse stata ancora viva, non sarebbe mai sopravvissuta a ciò che stava accadendo.

Carmilla entrò, lo sguardo al marito che sussultò, l'azzurro sgranato dell'altra s'aprì come se avesse ricevuto una notizia ferale.

Nemmeno si fosse trattato delle dannate cinque libbre di farina.

Jaques in braccio…

Carmilla fissò suo marito.

Bernard guardò la giovane donna. Lei e Rosalie erano diventate amiche da quando Alain si era portato dietro a Parigi tutta la famiglia di Carmilla.

S'era costituito un solido gruppetto familiare che faceva quadrato attorno alle avversità.

E anche se tutti credevano nella Rivoluzione, gli animi erano provati dalla mancanza di generi alimentari, farina, carne, latte, e dal costante terrore d'essere additati da un improbabile nemico come avversari della Storia.

"Bernard!" – Carmilla respirò piano, porgendo all'amico il piccolo Jaques, nato quattro mesi prima – "Per favore…Rosalie è di sotto…portagli il bambino…devo…parlare con mio marito…".

Alain intuì che l'altra aveva ascoltato la conversazione. Anche se Parigi era stretta tra la fame e il terrore, certe parole in bocca ad un marito non potevano sfuggire.

 _Lei_ era sempre stata lì allora, nella testa, anche se lei non era lì, e forse lei non c'era nemmeno più.

Bernard si prese in braccio il moccioso e sparì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Carmilla rimase in silenzio, un istante, forse per accertarsi d'incanalare la rabbia nella giusta direzione.

Si stupì solo di non esser in fondo troppo stupita dell'affermazione del marito.

Non era stupita ma non si rassegnava all'idea che il marito non avesse mai dimenticato _lei._

Oscillò il corpo non più magrissimo ma bello, colmo della preziosa forza della maternità, fiero della fierezza d'esser giovane e d'essere fervente rivoluzionaria, intriso della credenza che, seppure stava mettendo tutti alla prova, la Rivoluzione non avrebbe deluso le attese, anche se loro erano troppo soli e troppo piccoli per metter bocca nei grandiosi meccanismi che muovevano la Storia.

Carmilla Caine non aveva solo sposato l'uomo Alain Soisson. Aveva sposato il soldato Alain Soisson e il Rivoluzionario Alain Soisson. Ci aveva fatto due figli.

Ci aveva fatto anche un poco di guerra all'inizio, quando non era certa di potersi fidare di lui.

E adesso metteva a dura prova l'onestà e l'abnegazione del marito, portandosi a casa quelle dannate cinque libbre di farina.

Ma no, Carmilla Caine non voleva avere nulla a che fare con Alain Soisson, l'uomo innamorato di _lei…_

 _Lei…_

Lei non c'era più eppure…

"Che cosa volevi dire?" – chiese severa, lo sguardo asciutto seppur incredulo – "Lei…".

Un respiro fondo.

"Stavamo parlando della farina che hai trovato…" – tentò di schernirsi l'altro, seppure senza troppa convinzione.

Era difficile ingannare Carmilla e poi lui non avrebbe nemmeno voluto.

Amava sua moglie e non l'aveva mai illusa eppure…

L'altra s'avvicinò, salì allo sguardo, le mani appoggiate al petto.

Le dita s'infilarono sotto la pettorina bianca dell'uniforme, assaggiando il calore imprigionato nella stoffa sottostante.

"Che – cosa – volevi – dire?" – scandì un poco furiosa, che però quando s'arrabbiava la voce s'abbassava…nessun isterismo…- "Sai che intendo!".

L'altro intuì che Carmilla aveva compreso, si diede dell'idiota.

Amava sua moglie davvero, ma il pensiero dell'altra…

Aveva provato a cancellar _la_ e pensava d'esserci riuscito.

Ma la dannata Storia che avanzava, le pieghe tragiche che avevano preso a distorcere gl'ideali per cui tutti _loro_ avevano combattuto…

Nello sconforto, _lei_ tornava lì, ad affacciarsi alla mente, al costante avvicinarsi dell'anniversario dell'ottantanove, anche se tutt'intorno, tutte le lotte e le speranze parevano esser state tradite e risucchiate dal vortice della sete di potere.

"Quello che ho detto…non si può pensare ai diritti, all'uguaglianza, al perseguimento di questi ideali se poi non c'è nulla da mangiare! E troppa gente sta morendo…e non solo perché manca da mangiare…" – affondò Alain greve.

Nello sguardo l'assenso all'intuizione della moglie, nel tono l'insofferenza per una spiegazione che non avrebbe avuto alcun senso _. L'altra_ era morta…

"Certo!" – ammise Carmilla – "Ma è meno terribile se pensi ed ammetti che qui c'è _solo_ la tua famiglia ma non lei?!".

"Non intendevo questo…".

"Allora che intendevi?! Sii chiaro Alain! Siamo sposati…abbiamo due figli…non ho mai chiesto nulla _di te e lei_ …credevo l'avessi dimenticata!".

Un respiro fondo, Alain scostò lo sguardo…

Silenzio…

Il rumore più assordante.

"Alain…".

Carmilla si ritrovò sola e vuota, l'altro non l'aveva abbracciata come al suo solito quando c'era da discutere e loro due erano abituati a discutere abbracciando, schernendosi, schermaglie goffe a preludio d'un abbraccio sincero.

Alain si ritrovò ad essere stanco di mentire a sé stesso e all'altra, l'altra era sua moglie.

Alain ingoiò amaro, colpito dalla propria stupidità e dal colpo che avrebbe inflitto alla giovane moglie.

La riprese veloce, l'afferrò per i polsi, l'abbracciò, egoisticamente per non esser solo nel momento in cui ammetteva d'esser vulnerabile, al pensiero dell'altra ed al pensiero della libertà che l'altra aveva rappresentato.

"Non voglio mentirti…non l'ho dimenticata, non l'ho mai dimenticata. Ma non è come pensi tu! Assistere a ciò che sta accadendo…mi sono sempre domandato che avrebbe fatto lei se fosse stata qui…ma lei non c'è e allora non faccio che ripetermi che è meglio così…".

Carmilla provò a divincolarsi, la spiegazione era semplice ma devastante: "Io…io sono qui! Io e i tuoi figli siamo qui! Perché non lo chiedi a me cosa dovremmo fare?!".

Il respiro innalzato, la gola chiusa…

"Non volevo ferirti! L'ho detto solo perché tutto sommato per noi è più facile scegliere…io non sono nobile e nemmeno tu. Facciamo parte del popolo…abbiamo scelto la Rivoluzione perché solo da quella sarebbe arrivata una vita migliore. Ma sono sempre stato un soldato e questo alla fine ci ha consentito di vivere con dignità e di essere al sicuro. Ma lei…non so che pensare…non ha senso ciò che sta accadendo. Stanno morendo troppe persone…e se lei fosse stata qui… anche lei sarebbe morta e questo sarebbe stato ingiusto…non avrebbe avuto senso! E' questo che mi fa impazzire!".

Un pugno battuto sul petto dell'uomo: "E questa vita tu la consideri facile!? Credi di sapere ciò che provo davvero alla notte quando so che sei là fuori, di pattuglia, davanti a quella dannata Convenzione!? Credi che non mi senta una ladra a portar via libbre di farina sapendo che potrebbero arrestare me e te, e i nostri figli finirebbero chissà dove? E tu cosa fai? Pensi a lei…lei che è morta e se non è morta…non m'importa…".

"Perdonami…non intendevo ferirti…".

Carmilla provò a staccarsi davvero, non accettava scuse.

Il cuore sprofondava…

Alain la riprese, era più forte, era più alto, la tenne lì, avanzando.

"Lasciami! Non puoi risolvere tutto in questo modo!" – punse l'altra piantandogli addosso occhi furiosi – "Non accetto di…".

Le labbra gremite chiuse dall'altro a cui sarebbe bastato una mano per fermare la moglie ed impedirle di divincolarsi.

La chiese, la cercò, la tenne lì mentre l'altra gli piantava pugni innocui e piano piano ammorbidiva la resistenza ma le lacrime no, quelle non ci fu verso di trattenerle.

Alain la chiuse in un abbraccio, staccandosi, tenendosela addosso, parlando piano all'orecchio.

"Non puoi attaccarti alle mie parole a questo modo!" – contestò severo, seppur la voce tremava – "Siamo simili io e te…tu eri perdutamente innamorata di André…me lo ricordo bene!".

"Non è…lo stesso!".

"Quando si ama…non è mai lo stesso per nessuno lo so! Ognuno mette ciò che possiede, il cuore, l'anima…non voglio paragonarmi a te…ma farti comprendere che quando hai amato sul serio…è impossibile dimenticare…".

"Non l'hai mai dimenticata!?" – si dimenò Carmilla, la posa irrigidita, la testa girava, si sentiva chiusa nell'abbraccio dell'altro.

"No…non l'ho fatto…non l'ho dimenticata…non posso! E non posso perché tutte le volte che penso a lei…vedo te…vedo te che sei arrivata tramite lei. Se lei non fosse finita a Limours non ci sarei finito nemmeno io e non ti avrei mai incontrato. E non so cosa ne sarebbe stato della mia vita se non avessi incontrato te…non so cosa sia la tua vita però…dato che non mi hai mai detto se tu hai dimenticato André!?".

"Non…".

"Non lo sai…non l'hai dimenticato…non importa…sono grato ad André sai!? Perché dopo aver conosciuto lui, nonostante tu avessi conosciuto lui, hai scelto me…hai accettato di farmi entrare nella tua vita. Non posso rinnegare nulla del passato perché ciò che sono adesso lo devo a quel passato. Una parte di ciò che sono lo devo anche a lei…a loro…non so qual è stato il suo destino…ma se fosse morta...non avrebbe dovuto sopportare tutto questo!".

Carmilla non accettò la resa del marito.

Alain intuì che l'altra era furiosa…

Un bacio fondo, le mani ai fianchi per chiudere la vita e stringere e piegare la resistenza…

Era uno stupido ma amava sua moglie, Dio, l'amava così tanto ed il pensiero che lei fosse gelosa, che lei sentisse d'esser stata paragonata all'altra, lo inebriava, lo faceva impazzire, e l'atterriva al tempo stesso, perché non si poteva essere così stupidi da non comprendere che nessuna donna avrebbe mai accettato una simile spiegazione.

La politica, le vicende della Francia, la discesa verso il Terrore nulla avevano a che fare con ciò che scorreva tra loro.

S'impose Alain…

"No!" – gridò l'altra arretrando – "Non te lo permetto!".

Fu costretto ad ammorbidire la presa il soldato Alain Soisson perché era capitato ancora di discutere con Carmilla Caine, sua moglie ormai da quattro anni. Per via dei turni di lavoro, delle lunghe assenze, della scelta d'una stoffa un po' troppo costosa o di un taglio di carne venduto al mercato nero che la moglie era riuscita a soffiare trionfante da sotto il naso a qualche lacchè impettito.

Alain l'aveva messa in guardia che lì si era a Parigi e non a Limours…

Finivano per guardarsi e prendere a ridere ed accarezzarsi la faccia mentre il calore tiepido saliva e siccome le stanze erano piccole e la mocciosa era lì che pigolava spostando i suoi cubetti di legno, accadeva che si doveva fare tutto in fretta, nascondersi dietro la tenda spessa, in silenzio, prendersi vestiti, aversi quasi in piedi, una mano sulla bocca, in silenzio, mentre i sensi capitolavano risucchiati dall'amplesso fulgido e fugace, la testa un poco annebbiata dall'orgasmo e lui ch'era abbastanza forte da tenerla lì su di sé il tempo necessario per raggiungerla ed insinuarsi tra le pieghe della stoffa e dell'anima.

Si amavano sempre, anche se la fame alle volte ghermiva i muscoli, anche se la paura imponeva cautela…

" _Il Terrore non è più un fatto contingente, esso è la condizione necessaria per istituire la Repubblica Democratica. Una repubblica infatti si costituisce con la distruzione di quanto le è contrario. Quelli che fanno la Rivoluzione a metà non fanno che scavarsi la fossa perché la Rivoluzione ci porta a riconoscere questo principio: colui che si è mostrato nemico del paese non può più continuare a figurarsi come cittadino proprietario…"._

Provò ad insistere, la strinse, il volteggio incerto mescolato alla lotta.

Il giro all'indietro, ripiegati sul povero letto ch'era poco più di una cassa abbastanza ampia da contenere i corpi.

Le mani fremettero alla ricerca della carne…

Lo sguardo negò.

La bocca s'impose tornando alla bocca, chiudendo il respiro e la debole resistenza che fu vinta alla fine, com'era sempre stato anche se quella volta fu diverso.

Carmilla ingoiò davvero il respiro, rifiutandosi d'emettere un suono che non fosse istintivo e gremito dall'intenso incedere del sesso e delle spinte che annebbiavano i sensi e vorticavano a trattenerla lì.

Non avrebbe voluto ma nel fondo della coscienza amava Alain, l'amava davvero, e non poteva che arrendersi a quell'amore ch'era più forte ed intenso e spudorato e vigliacco del senso dell'onore e del rispetto di sé.

"Non ti ho mai tradito!" – respirò roco Alain stringendosi al corpo morbido e chiuso di Carmilla.

 _Innamorarsi a Parigi…_

Nessuno ci avrebbe scommesso una lira, un'oncia di farina, una pallottola…

Nulla…

Eppure gli era accaduto al dannato soldato d'essersi ritrovato a guardar su, al muro del palazzaccio dove Carmilla era finita ad abitare assieme ad Adeline e a Renoir…

Gli occhi guardavano su e gli s'allargava il cuore quando la giovane dai capelli rossi e lo sguardo fiordaliso apriva la finestra…

"Scendi!".

 _Innamorarsi a Parigi…_

Dove la gente moriva di fame e di tisi, dove i topi sguazzavano nella Senna nelle lunghe notti di fine autunno, scie silenziose raddoppiate dal chiarore dei fuocherelli accesi dai mendicanti che non avevano che le arcate dei ponti come tetti sulla testa.

S'era innamorato alla fine, davvero.

Aveva preso a far visita alla famigliola.

Horace Garrat aveva davvero ritrovato la figlia, Mariel Garrat e se l'era riportata a Limours.

Aveva ritrovato la figlia e s'era ritrovato con un nipote, figlio di chissà chi, forse d'una violenza a cui sarebbe stato impossibile rendere giustizia.

Carmilla no, era rimasta a Parigi assieme alla madre…

Nella caotica capitale sarebbe stato più facile recuperare l'invisibilità.

Avevano preso a passeggiare allora, lei e il Soldato Alain Soisson, a Rive Droite e poi attraversavano Pont au Change, per ritrovarsi davanti a Notre Dame che brillava cupa e severa alla luce del tramonto specchiata nell'iride arcobaleno del rosone.

E il giorno poi moriva…

 _Innamorarsi a Parigi…_

Quella sera Carmilla s'era tirata su lo scialle, sulle spalle, il respiro scaldava il viso, annebbiando la vista.

Gli aveva dato la mano ad Alain e lui l'aveva stretta la mano e poi l'aveva tirata piano a sé, lei, la mano, il viso, e si era solo dovuto chinare un poco e l'aveva baciata piano, ammettendo che lui non era stato il primo e che le sue labbra un giorno forse avrebbero dimenticato André.

Il sentore del bacio…

Il desiderio di continuare a vivere era stato più forte dell'amore provato per altri, perduto nel passato, inghiottito dal destino oscuro.

Nulla era più esistito da allora.

 _Innamorarsi a Parigi…_

Eppure…

 _Lei_ era rimasta lì, nella testa, nel cuore, e tornava, tutte le volte che il servizio di ronda finiva a Saint Antoine, davanti al rudere della Bastiglia, oppure verso Pont Saint Marie…

O a Place Dauphine…

O laggiù, alla Barrier d'Enfer…

O ancora in Rue de La Forge dove erano state costruite nuove case…

Non poteva farci niente il Soldato Alain Soisson.

"Mi hai già tradito!" – respirò piano Carmilla, richiudendo la veste, mentre si scostava di lato – "Adesso devo andare…Jaques ha bisogno di sua madre…".

"Io non ti ho mai tradito Carmilla…amare una persona…lo sai che l'amore che si è provato è diverso per ciascuno di noi e chi si è amato resta comunque nel cuore. Io amo te! Te l'ho promesso che avrei amato solo te…".

L'altra gli appoggiò l'indice sulle labbra: "Non promettere ciò che non puoi mantenere! Lo so…che mi ami…solo…avrei voluto incontrarti prima…prima…".

"Prima di lei? Ma non si può governare il passato…".

Carmilla scostò lo sguardo osservando fuori dalla finestra.

"Non sto parlando di lei…del tuo comandante…non sto parlando di lei…o forse…forse si…dipende tu _dove la vedi davvero!?"._

"Cosa? Che intendi!? Di chi stai parlando allora?".

Lacrime tiepide inumidirono lo sguardo. Carmilla si voltò e sorrise al marito…

"Non promettere ciò che non potrai mantenere. Mi tradirai…lo farai ancora…".

Sgusciò via Carmilla.

Alain rimase lì, incredulo, incapace di comprendere…

 _§§§_

Il sospetto si consolidò nella mente.

La lunga fila in attesa di ricevere la razione di pane stabilita dal calmiere infastidiva…

Ancora di più infastidiva l'assenza di qualcuno.

O si sapeva che quello era finito a Les Innocent oppure…

Carmilla e la sua famiglia avevano mancato di far la fila per il pane, per una settimana di seguito.

Alain s'era raccomandato di mandare qualcuno ugualmente, nonostante la farina in casa ci fosse, ma i bambini avevano preso il raffreddore e madre e figlia erano rimaste a vegliarli.

Quel raffreddore non passò inosservato. Quel raffreddore indusse ad immaginare che Carmilla e suo marito avessero davvero trovato più pane di quello che sarebbe loro spettato per via del calmiere.

Non ci volle nulla…

Alain non c'era quella mattina, era andato a far la guardia alla Convenzione.

C'era l'usanza di denunciare solo i reali colpevoli e lui era stato visto fare il suo dovere, sempre.

Era stato necessario accertare che Carmilla Caine sola s'era portata via la farina, dato che il panettiere aveva fatto l'inventario di tutto quanto aveva in magazzino, una volta ch'era stato arrestato, sotto la promessa d'aver salva la testa.

Quelle cinque libbre non s'erano più trovate.

S'erano passati al setaccio tutti quelli che avevano assaltato il forno.

Poveracci spiantati recuperati ubriachi sotto Point Neuf, comari acide e raggrinzite che avevano fatto a tempo ad ingiare il pane già cotto…

Tra tutti era saltata all'occhio la figuretta della _rossa_ come la chiamavano i vicini, quella che veniva dalla campagna, quella che non si sapeva nemmeno se fosse francese e siccome pane per i francesi ce n'era poco, quella che non si sapeva neppure s'era francese era senz'altro colpevole.

Per via della pelle bianca come il latte e dei capelli rossi come quelli d'una ninfa.

Oppure d'una strega.

La porta di sotto venne buttata giù a colpi di baionetta e ascia poco dopo l'alba.

Le porte dei vicini chiuse, sprangate, che non fosse venuto in mente ai gendarmi di pensare che pane e farina ce ne fossero stati anche in altre famiglie.

Carmilla svegliata, tirata giù dal letto…

Provò a gridare, a dimenarsi ma poi s'era dovuta acquietare, mandando giù la rabbia, un po' perché il colpo ricevuto alla schiena aveva spezzato il respiro e anche perché ad agitarsi troppo i mocciosi si sarebbero spaventati e si sarebbe corso il rischio di mettere in mezzo pure loro e la madre…

"Chiama Alain!" – gridò, lo sguardo sbarrato, la bocca che schiumava mentre cacciava tra le braccia della madre i due mocciosi terrorizzati e per fortuna che Adeline ormai i capelli li aveva grigi quasi bianchi, altrimenti avrebbero preso per strega anche lei.

E per fortuna che a Costance avevano messo in testa una cuffietta di lana anche se ormai fuori faceva caldo. Così nessuno aveva badato ai capelli rossi della mocciosa che piangeva disperata.

Adeline corse a chiamare Rosalie e Bernard.

Il giornalista si precipitò alla Concergierie dopo aver penato un'intera mattina per comprendere dove avessero portato l'amica.

Alain avvertito al volo dai compagni più fidati…

Quella era la Rivoluzione…

La deposizione degli accusatori già raccolta.

Delatori che – Alain non potè non immaginarlo – erano sempre stati lì, al dannato forno, e nulla tolse dalla mente che forse anche la rivolta era stata architettata per vedere chi si sarebbe comportato da bravo cittadino e chi no.

La Rivoluzione esigeva rispetto per le regole…

Non bastavano le teste cadute.

Era necessario accertarsi che chi agiva per il bene del popolo non fosse indotto in tentazione.

Non lo fecero passare Bernard. Non fecero passare nemmeno Alain anche se aveva l'uniforme addosso, anche se era un soldato, anche se fu lì lì per rischiare d'impazzire, perché come un lampo gli tornarono alla mente le parole della moglie.

Lui aveva mantenuto il ricordo dell'altra.

E la moglie adesso era finita nell'ingranaggio mostruoso della Rivoluzione e nel cuore, Carmilla, avrebbe avuto quel chiodo fisso e severo del marito che non aveva mai dimenticato l'altra.

Non si possono cancellare i ricordi.

Non si possono cancellare i respiri imprigionati nel fondo della testa.

S'era illuso Alain Soisson e aveva illuso lei, Carmilla.

E s'era illuso, il soldato Alain Soisson, che la Rivoluzione fosse buona.

E non ci poteva credere che tutto stesse accadendo a loro che avevano sempre rispettato tutte le regole, anche le più dure.

Bernard s'impose di cercare Saint Just.

Quel giorno era alla Convenzione, sarebbero stati tutti lì, perché Maximilien Robespierre era stato accusato d'essere un dittatore e lui, dopo giorni, avrebbe rotto il silenzio e fatto di nomi di chi l'accusava.

S'erano già istituite le commissioni per individuare i sospetti e confiscare loro i beni e ridistribuirli ai poveri. Saint Just aveva ricevuto l'incarico di relazionare sulla situazione politica.

La folla assediava le porte e i muri, le baionette spianate a raggera…

Alain si ritrovò lì fuori, occhi puntati all'amico che mercanteggiava un ingresso.

Nonostante Bernard Chatelet fosse stato amico di Camille Desmoulins e nonostante anche questo fosse stato giustiziato, il primo era rimasto in buoni rapporti col triumviro…

"Devi…liberarla!".

"Mi chiedi di liberare una donna che a quanto dici tu stesso ha sottratto farina al popolo!".

"Lei è il popolo…Louis…".

Gli sguardi si fronteggiarono, Bernard incredulo e l'altro freddo.

"Si ma non ne fa più parte chiunque decida di tenere per sé ciò che non gli spetta…".

"E' stato un momento di debolezza…".

Il tempo scorreva…

"Si…mi hanno riferito qualcosa di simile…credo al processo…".

"Il processo!?" – Bernard rimase lì, sbigottito – "Quando…quando gliel'avrebbero fatto il processo? L'hanno portata via questa mattina dall prigione?!".

"Il processo si sta tenendo in questo momento!" – rispose serafico l'altro – "Non ne sei stato informato?!".

"Dannazione Louis! Non…".

L'altro sbattè il pugno sul tavolo.

"Non intenderai affermare che tutto questo sia illegittimo!?" – ringhiò truce in segno d'avvertimento a mantenere parole e modi entro i limiti del consentito dalle leggi e dalla Rivoluzione – "La Repubblica esige rispetto! La celerità nel reprimere certi gesti sarà da monito a tutti quelli che non intenderanno adeguarsi! La stessa celerità del re d'un tempo e dei suoi dannati aristocratici di disfarsi d'un avversario! Solo che…sai quale è la differenza!? Che i nostri avversari, gli avversari della Rivoluzione, non sono tali per questioni d'onore o di cavalleria o per aver portato un abito più bello di un altro! I nostri avversari sono tutti coloro che si appropriano dei beni del popolo…e se quella donna l'ha fatto allora… è…".

"Colpevole!".

La sentenza netta ed inappellabile risuonò nelle parole del presidente della corte.

Il martelletto colpì tre, quattro, cinque volte il povero tavolo ormai irrimediabilmente scavato dai colpi.

Il boato si sollevò dalle tribune degli spettatori.

Rumoreggiarono le donne, soprattutto loro, colpite dalle parole della giovane accusata, capelli rossi e occhi chiari, seppure scavati da giorni insonni a piangere, che non era arretrata d'un respiro quando le era stato contestato d'aver sottratto cinque libbre di farina e no, lei non aveva chiesto scusa perché quella farina era servita per sfamare i suoi figli e se non ci pensava la Convenzione a sfamare i figli dei francesi allora la Convenzione era esattamente come la Regina di Francia. La Convenzione diveniva despota e come tale il popolo aveva il diritto sacrosanto di rivoltarsi contro di essa!

Era la Rivoluzione stessa ad averlo imposto al popolo!

Un boato…

Il presidente della corte aveva detto che non si poteva offendere la Convenzione a quel modo e che oltre al furto sarebbe stato contestato anche l'oltraggio.

Un altro boato mentre la giovane donna con i capelli rossi aveva sputato a terra, in segno di disprezzo, che – l'aveva spiegato – non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse l'oltraggio e nella testa l'unico pensiero ai suoi bambini, Costance e poi Jaques ch'era troppo piccolo per restare senza maman, e poi all'altra spina fissa e dolorosa, che aveva ammesso di amare suo marito ma che non sapeva più se davvero lui l'aveva scelta perché lei era Carmilla, ed era unica, e non perché l'altra non c'era più.

 _Dio…_

Carmilla ebbe paura, davvero. Paura mista a sprezzo per quel che stava accadendo intorno.

Amava Alain, non voleva perderlo. Non voleva lasciarlo, anche se lui l'avesse amata per sempre _lei_ , quell'altra. Anche se, in fondo, Carmilla aveva dovuto ammettere d'essersi illusa.

Sputò a terra, di nuovo.

Se aveva offeso qualcuno, di nuovo, non avrebbe chiesto scusa, che tutto lì, in quella sala pareva una farsa e le pareva d'esser a teatro, che una volta c'era pure andata a teatro e s'era messa a ridere perché sapeva che la gente sul palcoscenico recitava e faceva finta d'esser qualcun altro.

Ecco, lì, le pareva davvero d'essere a teatro e di quel passo non sarebbe rimasto più uno spettatore a Parigi, né una testa sul collo!

E dunque non le sarebbe importato più nulla se aveva offeso qualcuno di quelli che sedevano lassù su quegli scranni laceri e polverosi.

Un altro boato…

Applausi…

Fischi…

Piedi pestati a terra, all'unisono, le assi di legno che componevano il pavimento della sala presero a vibrare amplificando la rabbia del popolino che, con sorpresa, aveva udito finalmente una di loro, una donna del popolo, cantarle di santa ragioni a quei giudici imparruccati che dicevano d'amministrare la giustizia in nome del popolo ma che forse non ne sapevano nulla della sofferenza quotidiana, della fatica di trovar da mangiare, del terrore che s'agitava come un serpente pronto a mordere chiunque in qualsiasi istante e per i più insulsi motivi.

Davvero quelli lassù parvero trasfigurati diventati davvero come un tempo erano il re e la regina.

La storia dei miseri si mescolò a quella dei grandi.

Sinistri intermezzi presero a giungere da fuori, a riprova che là, alla Convenzione, si stava consumando l'ennesimo strappo, profondissimo e terribile.

Il processo piccolo ed insignificante portò con sé la sanzione.

 _Condanna a morte…esecuzione immediata…_

Era il pomeriggio del 27 luglio 1794, _il nove termidoro_ come s'era stabilito di appellare i nomi dei mesi.

S'erano invertiti i ruoli.

Il giornalista era finito al processo, il marito era finito alla Convenzione.

Tutti e due per raccattare uno straccio d'aiuto.

"Dov'è?" – Alain guardò l'amico Bernard arrivargli incontro – "Carmilla…".

L'altro lo tirò in disparte: "Non sono riuscito a convincere Saint Just…non mi ha ascoltato…è stata emessa la sentenza…".

"Ormai…credo che nemmeno lui potrà fare più nulla…" – replicò il soldato stravolto, la moglie in carcere, uno dei pochi che avrebbe potuto tessere una parola per graziarla non se la passava meglio.

"Cosa?" - Bernard fissò Alain, stravolto quanto il primo – "Che intendi…".

"Siamo stati mobilitati tutti…".

"Che è accaduto?".

"Non lo so…alla Convenzione…non ci ho capito molto…dovevo venire qui e mi sono fatto sostituire…".

"E' possibile…" – Bernard si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Tutt'e due si precipitarono all'ingresso che da lì doveva passare il carretto che riportava i condannati alla prigione.

Alain non ci pensò due volte facendosi largo tra la ressa, mentre lo sguardo rincorreva quello di Carmilla che aveva riconosciuto suo marito e si alzava e poi veniva ricacciata indietro dal secondino.

Quello non portava divise, Alain quasi s'arrampicò a braccia sul carretto per sferrargli un pugno e tentare d'afferrare la moglie e trascinarla giù che da qualche parte l'avrebbe nascosta.

La folla attorno seguiva ondeggiando, rumoreggiando improperi contro il secondino, incitando il soldato, sputando epiteti contro la Convenzione, sollevando forconi e picche…

Occhi sgranati, bocche affamate…

"Vattene!" – gridò Carmilla – "Vattene o arresteranno anche te!".

"No!" – rimarcò Alain, afferrando stretto il bordo del carretto e il secondino di nuovo sollevò il bastone per colpirlo e Alain afferrò il legno e lo tirò con tutta la forza che aveva trascinando giù l'uomo che perse l'equilibrio e finì a terra attorniato dalla gente che prese a ridere e poi a colpire il malcapitato con calci e pugni.

"Alain…i nostri bambini!" – gridò Carmilla – "Non puoi abbandonarli anche tu…".

Alain rimase attaccato al caretto ancora per un poco finchè un altro secondino sollevò il manico della baionetta per colpirlo.

Fu costretto a scansarsi Alain mentre gli occhi restavano su quelli della moglie che s'era seduta di nuovo e gli gridava di non avere paura e che Costance e Jaques erano più importanti di tutto e che l'amava…

Dio, Carmilla l'amava…

E lui a pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto lei e a chiederle di dargli la forza d'ammazzare qualcuno se fosse stato l'unico sistema per liberare la moglie.

 _Innamorarsi a Parigi…_

Parigi stava inghiottendo tutti i suoi figli, quelli più devoti e quelli arroganti.

Inghiottiva gli angeli…

E i demoni…

Quasi cadde Alain, a mala pena sorretto dalla folla che attorniava il carretto.

Un piede a terra, mai avrebbe immaginato di sprofondare nel baratro, rinnegare coloro che aveva sempre protetto fino a quel momento.

Gli ordini erano di restare a pattugliare la sala della Convenzione…

Il dubbio che forse tutto quel dannato terrore non potesse più esser tollerato oltre.

Il limite era stato oltrepassato.

Era ormai buio.

"Li hanno arrestati!" – Bernard stravolto recò dunque la sintesi finale di quella giornata infernale.

"Chi…" - Alain lì, le gambe che un poco tremavano, incapace di comprendere appieno le parole del giornalista.

"Io devo andare…" – sibilò Bernard – "Pare che Robespierre non abbia voluto fare i nomi di quelli che l'accusavano d'essere un tiranno…e questo…questo è equivalso ad un'ammissione di responsabilità. Avrebbe dovuto fare i nomi, solo così si sarebbe salvato!".

"Dunque non c'è nessuno che l'accusa d'essere un tiranno…" – sibilò Alain – "Dunque…".

"Dunque il tiranno è lui!" – masticò amaro Bernard – "Li hanno arrestati! Lui, Sain Just e Couthon…li hanno portati al Comitato di Sicurezza generale…".

"Non m'importa!" – digrignò Alain – "Devo tirare fuori Carmilla…".

"Invece dovrebbe!" – replicò Bernard fuori di sé, incapace d'ammettere che Roberspierre, l'amico di un tempo, fosse caduto in disgrazia nel giro d'una manciata di ore…

Incapace d'ammettere che Robespierre, fervente fautore della Rivoluzione, l'Incorruttibile, fosse stato accusato di voler prendersi la Francia intera e che l'unico sistema per fermarlo…

Una mano tra i capelli…

L'orrida visione della lama…

La storia dei grandi mescolata a quella dei miseri…

"I deputati della Convenzione…sono tutti contro di loro…" – concluse Bernard schiacciato dalla visione dei compagni d'un tempo ormai spacciati - "Non sarà facile trovare alleati per aiutare Carmilla. Pare che quelli che vogliono destituire Robespierre siano ancora peggio di lui! Vedrò che posso fare…tu…".

Alain fissò l'amico.

Il carretto era già sparito.

La folla aveva mutato intenti.

Si marciava adesso verso il Comitato di Sicurezza generale perché il popolo o almeno una parte di esso, voleva liberare gli arrestati.

Ed il popolo, o almeno un'altra parte di esso, i tre li avrebbe voluti appesi ad una forca.

Nella frenesia, Alain Soisson si ritrovò la coscienza spezzata – anche se non era la prima volta – a combattere contro sé stesso e, di nuovo, nel baratro che s'apriva, a chiedersi davvero che avrebbe fatto _lei_ se fosse stata lì, se fosse ancora viva.

 _Un diritto non è ciò che qualcuno concede ma ciò che nessuno può togliere…_

Il diritto viene prima di tutto, solo così, si sarà certi di perseguire il lecito, nel rispetto…

Le regole…

Alain s'immaginò che _lei_ le regole le aveva disattese e stravolte tutte, per perseguire quel diritto che ancora non esisteva, quello d'esser liberi e lottare per la libertà.

Pa propria e quella altrui…

Comprese allora le parole di Carmilla quando gli aveva detto che lui _l'avrebbe tradita._

Comprese il tradimento…

Perché lui era lì fuori, a dar manforte alla gente che voleva tirar fuori i tre del Comitato di Salute pubblica, quegli stessi che avevano fatto le regole in forza delle quali sua moglie era finita in galera e forse sarebbe finita alla forca.

Voleva liberare quei tre non perché loro fosssero la Repubblica ma perché la Repubblica veniva per prima e alla Repubblica loro avrebbero dovuto rendere conto.

Gli parve davvero d'esser tornato indietro nel tempo, nuovamente disertore, mentre cacciava ordini ai compagni di portare la polvere da sparo e azionare i cannoni per mettere in campo una guerra strada per strada…

Doveva liberare sua moglie…

Doveva…

Di bocca in bocca, in una manciata d'ore, corse voce che Robespierre e Saint Just e Couthon erano stati liberati e i tre s'erano asserragliati all'Hotel de Ville.

I tre credevano di recuperare appoggi ed alleanze…

 _L'incorruttibile…_

 _L'angelo della morte…_

 _Il paralitico…_

Alain pensò a Carmilla, quella notte, chiusa alla Concergierie, lei in procinto d'esser giustiziata e la Repubblica in procinto d'esser travolta dalla follia dei dannati uomini che avevano pensato di ergersi a fautori unici del cambiamento.

La mente corse a _lei_ però, di nuovo…

Che avrebbe fatto…

 _§§§_

"Monsieur Couthon…non potrò più interpellarlo!" – scandì schifato Monsigneur gettando sul tavolo i foglietti ingialliti – "Quel Saint Just da cui m'avete mandato…me l'ha fatto conoscere…ci ho parlato solo pochi istanti…poi…credo avessero altro da fare…".

L'interlocutore, un generale senza più armata, in tasca lettere di credito e mandati d'una Convenzione che non si sapeva più da chi era governata, non replicò, limitandosi a riassettare carte e piantine da ripiegare e ficcare in un borsone.

La chiusura scattò…

L'uomo era in partenza. Lo sguardo stizzito si sollevò sull'interlocutore.

Le ricerche si sarebbero dovute necessariamente interrompere, se non altro non sarebbero proseguite se prima non si fossero recuperati appoggi ed alleanza, che di quei tempi a muoversi per Parigi c'era davvero il rischio di finire appesi ai lampioni, proprio come nell'ottantanove.

"Ha visto i fogli di sfuggita! Ha detto che sì…quello potrebbe davvero essere il tizio che aveva incontrato anni fa a Clermont Ferrand, in Alvernia…" – spiegò Monsigneur contrariato – "Ma non ha saputo dirmi chi fosse. Erano in due, avevano detto d'essere commercianti di cavalli…erano due fratelli…quello ha detto che davvero uno dei due pareva troppo bello per essere un uomo…".

Bouillé sorrise cinicamente.

"Era quello che immaginavo…il fratello…dev'essere l'uomo che quella cercava…si sono spacciati per fratelli!".

"Può essere…" – obiettò Monsigneur accarezzando la testa del moccioso che gli stava accanto – "Però allora come si spiega che i fogli sono stati trovati addosso ad una vecchia donna che veniva dall'Inghilterra!? Monsieur Couthon ha detto d'aver incontrato quella persona a Clermont?!".

"Non si spiega!" – digrignò Bouillé – "Ecco perché ho intenzione di partire per l'Inghilterra e cercare informazioni su quella donna. Quella lettera ch'è stata recuperata non si capisce da dove è stata spedita. Se troverò indizi su quella vecchia con un poco di fortuna saprò dov'era diretta e…e poi è meglio sparire per un po'…sta accadendo qualcosa…pare che quel Saint Just sia stato arrestato! Non voglio che qualcuno arrivi fino a me! Mi sono già premurato di contattare quell'altro, quel tale Barras…è influente…ha detto che se c'è da trovare un traditore della Repubblica per lui va bene…".

"Ohhh!" – soffiò Monsigneur – "Siete davvero previdente! Meglio stare dalla parte del sicuro e prevenire possibili cambi di potere! Davvero ottima mossa! Siete degno della carica che avete sulle spalle! Sempre un generale senza armata restate però…".

"Finiscila! Tu resterai in Francia, a Parigi, e continuerai a cercare qui…".

"Non è un bel posto Parigi di questi tempi…" – Monsigneur tirò un poco i capelli del bambino, l'altro fu costretto a sollevare lo sguardo e a fissare quello del padrone.

L'uomo allungò la lingua leccando le labbra…

"Vero Didier?" – chiese chiudendo la bocca con la bocca mentre il ragazzetto impietrito stringeva i poveri braccioli della sedia.

"Bada!" – replicò stizzito Bouillé – "Devi muoverti con discrezione e non creare questioni con questa gente! I realisti sono ancora intenzionati a combattere per il ritorno del re. Se non sarà quel moccioso, il figlio di Luigi…".

"O il figlio di Svezia!" – ridacchiò Monsigneur lascivo.

"Taci! Non ti permetto d'infangare la memoria dei sovrani! Non conta chi sarà re ma solo che ci sarà un altro re! Prima o poi riusciremo ad avere la meglio su questi dannati!".

"Siete senza morale!" – sentenziò l'altro ficcando la mano dentro la camiciola del ragazzo che si rattrappì un poco ma l'uomo lo trattenne iniziando a scalzare la stoffa e a scivolare all'inguine suscitando il disprezzo del generale.

Quello si calcò il cappellaccio sulla testa.

"E tu sei davvero un demonio!" – digrignò voltandosi.

"E sia…" – ammise Monsigneur per nulla indignato – "Immagino dunque che per riuscire a trovare quella specie di strega…che pare sia resuscitata dall'Inferno…avrete necessità d'un nuovo demone! Non vi sono bastati gli altri due!".

 _§§§_

La Convenzione alla fine mosse le armi contro i tre asserragliati all'Hotel de Ville.

Alle due del mattino del 10 termidoro la Convenzione ordinò d'andarli a prendere quelli ch'erano asserragliati all'Hotel de Ville.

Il popolino era in piazza, le notizie passavano di bocca in bocca.

 _E' Barras che ha il comando adesso?_

La folla prese a gremire la piazza.

Forse erano i parenti sopravvissuti delle duemilaseicento persone ch'erano state giustiziate in quel lunghissimo anno, oltre alle millequattrocento ch'erano state falciate nei quaranta giorni di governo del triumviro Maximilien Robespierre.

Non c'era più nessun appiglio. Le sentenze già decise dovevano essere eseguite.

Il soldato Soisson si sentì perduto.

Doveva scegliere tra i propri figli e la propria moglie.

Se si fosse esposto, sarebbe stato passato a fil di spada anche lui e Costance e Jaques si sarebbero ritrovati senza madre e senza padre.

La carretta avanzava…

Le sette del mattino…

Alain risalì sul cavallo, un barlume gl'impose di tenere a bada la folla che gridava e sputava e inveiva contro i condannati.

Lo sguardo sgranato, gli parve d'essere finito in un sogno, una specie di incubo, iniziato il tredici luglio 1789.

Il corteo s'arrestò qualche istante davanti alla porta della casa di Camille Desmoulins, le finestre erano spalancate questa volta, al contrario del giorno in cui lo stesso Robespierre, al passaggio della carretta che aveva portato a morire il compagno d'ideali, aveva chiuso le imposte, così come aveva fatto al passaggio del corteo che aveva accompagnato il sovrano.

Il corteo giunse in Place de La Bastille, la macchina infernale era stata portata proprio lì, le uniche porteste quelle degli abitanti che non volevano che il luogo venisse rammentato per le atrocità della Rivoluzione, ma solo per il fulgido esordio della Rivoluzione.

Ad Alain parve di rivederli i compagni intenti a caricare i cannoni.

Gli parve di rivederli, tanto più adesso che quei dannati parevano esser ritornati dall'Inferno d'una strana e fumosa bettola, nelle voci e nei corpi di quei giovani che s'era ritrovato arruolati e che avevano preso a seguirlo come ombre.

E poi lei…

 _Oscar…_

Per un istante gli parve davvero di sentire la voce di lei che ordinava di caricare i cannoni e mirare nel punto esatto di massimo impatto degli ordigni.

La vista s'annebbiò.

Lei non c'era.

Lei era morta…

La carretta avanzava…

Sputi, insulti, grida…

Molti piangevano…

Altri imprecavano…

Per assurdo che fosse, nei mesi precedenti, la gente di Parigi ci aveva quasi fatto l'abitudine alla morte. A sentir parlare di teste tagliate i bottegai alzavano le spalle, come se la cosa non li avesse riguardati, che finchè ciascuno la testa ce l'aveva sul collo, la questione non rilevava.

Erano persino riprese feste di quartiere e i mercati con qualche vettovaglia trafugata dai carri che rifornivano la città.

E poi erano organizzati balli e banchetti…

Le capigliature bionde e castane così in voga tra le nobildonne decollate andavano a ruba, magari abbellite col fregio della Rivoluzione.

D'improvviso, in una manciata d'ore, le processioni silenziose che avevano accompagnato le esecuzioni divennero un vago ricordo.

La gente si ritrovò libera, come nell'ottantanove, d'infierire contro i condannati che non avevano avuto nessun processo, la sentenza già emessa, messi a morte in forza di quelle stesse regole che loro stessi avevano stabilito.

 _L'incorruttibile…_

 _L'angelo della morte…_

 _Il paralitico…_

Il primo portava una vistosa benda, la testa fasciata, nuda della leziosa e consueta parrucchetta che quello aveva sempre esibito con sobria ma severa discrezione, che però anche quella era stata vista come un vezzo, figlio dell'insana invidia verso i nobili.

Lui, anche s'era incorruttibile, non ci teneva a mescolarsi con i rivoluzionari più beceri.

Tutti gli avevano creduto che lui fosse davvero incorruttibile ma poi…

 _Chi si erge a voler detenere il potere assoluto è destinato a soccombere…_

Il secondo, nel fiore degli anni, bello, fiero, forse consapevole fin dal principio che quella sarebbe stata l'unica fine onorevole possibile e che quindi, lì, a quel punto, solo così sarebbe passato alla Storia.

Bello e fiero…

Così sarebbe stato ricordato.

 _L'angelo della morte…_

Il terzo, tenuto su a fatica, che da solo non poteva camminare, il volto stravolto dal terrore, lo stesso che forse avevano provato tutti quelli che prima di lui erano finiti esattamente lì, in forza d'arbitrarie decisioni sentenziate in forza di semplici sospetti.

Lo spettacolo era triste, ancora di più lo era il coro d'insulti, reazione inevitabile a mesi vissuti nel terrore d'essere additati e giudicati nemici della Repubblica, in maniera forse ancora più vile ed insensata di quanto non era accaduto quand'erano in voga _le lettres de cachet,_ di regale memoria.

Alain cercò disperatamente Carmilla.

Non aveva appreso di sospensioni delle esecuzioni decretate il giorno precedente.

Però lei non c'era.

Dannazione lei non c'era.

Lo sguardo s'impietrì mentre il primo condannato venne issato a fatica sull'altare della giustizia. Scese il silenzio…

Il sibilo…

Il silenzio…

Assordante quanto quello che aveva accompagnato l'esecuzione del re.

Il sibilo…

Un altro ancora…

Un altro ancora…

 _Dio…_

 _Dove sei?_

Altre ventuno volte la lama scese.

L'incorruttibile venne tirato su per ultimo, così che nella testa gli sarebbero risuonati ad uno ad uno i ventuno sibili, a memoria e testimonianza della propria imminente ed inevitabile sconfitta.

Lo scialle stretto addosso, gliel'avevano lasciato, stava ancora lì, rattrappita dal freddo, le grida dei secondini nelle orecchie, ch'era ora di prepararsi e che presto non avrebbero più patito o imprecato con nessuno.

Non aveva più visto Alain, non aveva più visto i suoi figli.

Non li avrebbe visti mai più e l'unico pensiero che vorticava nella testa era d'aver accusato suo marito di non amarla, di non averla mai amata e forse d'averla sposata per consolarsi d'aver perduto lei, quell'altra, la donna che Alain aveva amato sul serio e che forse era morta.

Un sorriso amaro, disperato…

Un tonfo…

Un grido isterico…

Una compagna di cella in preda alla disperazione…

La pelle sorprendentemente diversa dalla propria, un poco ambrata ma non zozza, i capelli ricci e neri, il viso tiepidamente ovale, caldo, lo sguardo disperato…

"Fatevi coraggio…" – sussurrò Carmilla per calmarla e l'altra respirò piano soffocando il desiderio di gridare ancora.

"Non sono pronta per morire…non voglio morire!".

"Nessuno vuole morire…" – ammise Carmilla mentre le lacrime salivano agli occhi.

I carcerieri presero a girar chiavistelli, la donna se ne avvide, presa dal panico si gettò all'indietro…

"Aspetto un bambino! Non potete!".

"Si…raccontala un'altra volta questa fandonia!" – l'apostrofò il soldataccio – "Con questa storia dei figli avete fatto fesso il Tribunale una volta ma quelli ormai l'hanno compreso ch'è una fandonia…".

La donna venne tirata su a forza. Prese a scalpitare, a sputare, a inveire…

"Tuo marito ha già ricevuto la sua punizione…prima o poi toccherà anche a te!".

L'altra sputò in faccia al secondino e quello le mollò una sberla…

La donna cadde…

"Non potete!" – si mise in mezzo Carmilla – "Se dovete portarci fuori fatelo senza usarci maniere da bifolchi!".

"Ma sentila!".

L'ordine era quello di portar fuori tutti i condannati.

Il cuore prese a battere mentre a mani giunte Carmilla invocò il nome di suo marito.

Altre ventuno volte il sibilo attraversò l'aria di Parigi mentre la folla imprecava convinta che quella sarebbe stata la fine del Terrore e della guerra e della fame.

Ventuno volte…

Un tempo infinito…

Il tempo d'approvare la sospensione di tutte le esecuzioni, tutte quelle ch'erano state decretate nei giorni precedenti. Si dovevano rivedere le carte, far respirare il popolo, accattivarsi le nuove simpatie, chiunque ci fosse stato dentro alle dannate galere.

I prigionieri dunque vennero tenuti lì ancora qualche settimana.

La possibilità era remota ma Monsigneur decise che valeva la pena accordarsi con i secondini ed attendere, possibilmente non visto, gli orari di apertura della Concergierie, per osservare i condannati ch'erano stati graziati o ritenuti innocenti.

Come convenuto lui era rimasto lì a Parigi perché Parigi è città che conserva memoria dei suoi abitanti. Non era stato in grado d'incontrare di nuovo Madame Jarjayes, forse davvero quella aveva deciso di andarsene dopo l'esecuzione della regina.

Erano trascorsi quasi nove mesi…

Il tempo d'un saluto allora…

"Io mi chiamo Carmilla…".

"Io Josephine…ma mi chiamano tutti Rose…".

"Rose…ci rivedremo fuori…".

"Lo spero…".

Poche parole, il commiato tra le due donne, il cuore che balza in petto alla vista del cielo azzurro e limpido di agosto. Un'altra estate che volgeva al termine…

La folla assiepava l'ingresso.

I condannati graziati quel giorno erano più di trenta.

A spintoni Carmilla fece per sgusciar via e guadagnare il punto in cui aveva intravisto Alain dalla piccola feritoria ch'era posta sul muro che dava sulla piazza. I cancelli dorati del Tribunale…

 _Dio…_

 _Innamorarsi a Parigi…_

Il cuore balzò nel petto…

Lo sguardo ad oltrepassare la gente che ostruiva la vista…

Uno spintone…

Carmilla era stanca, non resse l'urto, ondeggiò e quasi cadde se non fosse stato per la presa che la trattenne e la tirò con vigore impedendole di finire a terra.

Una parola…

Una soltanto…

"Incantevole!".

Lo sguardo si sgranò al viso dell'altro celato sotto il cappuccio. La vista ostruita dalla specie di maschera che oscurava la pelle…

La presa salda, di contro, indusse un brivido freddo…

Carmilla perse davvero l'equilibrio mentre l'altro lasciava la presa e indietreggiava e sarebbe stata quasi travolta se non fosse stato per Alain che l'abbracciava e se la tirava su e se la trascinava fuori dal groviglio di braccia e gambe che avanzavano, ondeggiavano, si ritraevano.

Un coro di grida per ogni persona che usciva…

Si ritrovò tra le braccia di suo marito che l'abbracciava e la stringeva e quasi lei sarebbe soffocata.

E non appena quello l'ebbe un poco lasciata libera, fu la volta di Adeline che si teneva in braccio Jaques mentre Costance tirava maman per la sottana sporca, tentando di salire su ed esser presa in braccio.

Cadde Carmilla, senza forze, in ginocchio, così che i mocciosi la circondarono, l'abbracciarono frignando come mocciosi, che quello erano.

Balbettarono, piansero, imprecarono gli adulti, ridacchiarono e piansero i mocciosi…

Quasi svenne Carmilla mentre assaggiava la stretta di Alain che la baciava e le diceva ch'era libera e ch'era tutto finito.

Le parole le udì, Carmilla, e provò a dirgli che no, non era tutto finito e che lei l'aveva visto quell'uomo, quello…

135


	64. Indizi

_**Indizi**_

Nulla finì in effetti.

Da quel giorno sulla ghigliottina presero a finirci i giacobini, quelli che avevano sparso il Terrore a Parigi e in tutta la Francia.

Il Terrore divenne bianco ma continuò a mietere ugualmente teste, perché la Convenzione aveva in animo di mantenersi salda il più a lungo possibile, mettendo a tacere qualsiasi oppositore, per primi quei realisti che avevano plaudito alla morte dei tiranni.

La Convenzione, dunque, volle le teste dei giacobini e dei realisti e per stanarli prese a mandarci l'esercito oppure sordide compagnie di ventura che provvedevano a cacciarli per conto dei burocrati di Parigi, che i deputati adesso avevano il buon senso di mettere a tacere gli avversari con maggior discrezione, senza il clamore suscitato del Comitato di Salute Pubblica.

Parigi…

Parigi riprese a vivere e a poco a poco la Repubblica prese a sprofondare, tra feste e ricevimenti che nemmeno all'epoca di Luigi XVI erano così frequenti e grandiose.

L'ordine fu di continuare a vegliare sulla Rivoluzione, costantemente, ma il Direttorio, ben saldo e forte dei consensi, preferì farlo attraverso sapienti e solidi accordi che riuscì a realizzare anche grazie a serate danzanti e cene di gala.

Altro che Terrore!

Così si sarebbero tenuti a bada i realisti, sbattendo loro in faccia che il popolo se la passava comunque bene, anche senza il re, come pure i fondamentalisti della Rivoluzione, che il popolo non lo si poteva mica affamare e tenere sotto assedio per troppo tempo.

Dunque la vita riprese a Parigi.

Lieve ed intensa…

E Carmilla lo spiegò ad Alain che l'aveva visto quell'uomo, proprio fuori dalla Concergierie…

Quello che era a Limours, il dannato compare di Bouillé.

Era davvero lui, anche se adesso portava una maschera in faccia.

E Alain si mise a cercarlo quell'uomo, cercò anche il generale, apprendendo che Bouillé se n'era andato in Inghilterra, anche se l'Inghilterra era in guerra con la Francia e dunque chissà che diavolo c'era andato a fare…

Di nuovo si ritrovò tra le mani le scene d'un tempo, solo che adesso i protagonisti parevano tutti fantasmi, creature evanescenti sbucate dal nulla, incapaci d'impensierire se non per le nefandezze perpetrate nel passato.

I ricordi presero ad inspessirsi nella testa.

Carmilla, sua moglie, era salva ed era tornata da lui e dai loro figli.

Solo, il soldato Alain Soisson non potè più scansare i dannati pensieri che si erano affollati nella mente nelle convulse giornate prima della fine del terrore.

Aveva tradito sua moglie e quel ch'era peggio era che avrebbe continuato a tradirla.

L'altra era morta e la visione feriva oltre ogni ragionevole accettazione.

L'altra sarebbe morta se fosse stata lì…

E lui…

A lui non restò altro da fare che proteggere la Repubblica e la Rivoluzione che aveva consentito l'avvento della Repubblica.

Come se avesse continuato ad amare _lei…_

Solo così ammise d'essere almeno un poco in pace con sé stesso.

 _§§§_

 _Bouges…_

 _Les Moulins de Sain Sulpice…_

I due figli maggiori, Sava e Jules, squadrarono lo straniero ch'era venuto a bussare alla porta di casa. Maman era fuori a lavorare nei campi e loro erano rientrati solo per accertarsi che il mulino fosse in funzione come stabilito e gl'ingranaggi, controllati costantemente, non si fossero inceppati per via di rami o sterpi incastrati dentro.

L'uomo si presentò.

Il cappellaccio appena sollevato in segno di saluto era rimasto saldo sulla testa.

I due ragazzi, anche s'erano grandi, si spaventarono nel vedere la faccia mezza coperta.

E ancora di più il cuore prese a battere veloce nell'udire la richiesta dello straniero, l'affare del mulino, quando un povero borgomastro di cui gli sfuggiva il nome, era rimasto ucciso proprio dall'infernale meccanismo.

Sava guardò Jules.

Dopo la morte del borgomastro ritrovato a miglia di distanza, incastrato in un'ansa paludosa del fiume, anziché sprofondare nel baratro, la famiglia dei cinque fratelli orfani di padre s'era ritrovata sollevata grazie ad un inspiegabile colpo di fortuna. L'incontro con quel tale Monsieur Couthon, che, avendo saputo non si sa come della disgrazia, era stato avvertito che la povera vedova Graslin rischiava il carcere se qualcuno non l'avesse difesa dalla possibile accusa d'aver ucciso il viscido ed esoso borgomastro.

Un incontro provvidenziale perché l'uomo di legge, che pure si muoveva su una carrozzetta, che le tre sorelle s'erano divertite a spingere su e giù per casa mentre quello ispezionava la scena del misfatto, s'era rivelato un perfetto galantuomo e davvero aveva tirato fuori dai guai maman ch'era stata messa in galera solo per qualche giorno e poi era uscita, libera, e pure il borgomastro ne era uscito come un eroe da quella storia, perché s'era dimostrato che il destino era stato malvagio e la buona azione di tentar di riavviare il meccanismo inceppato da un grosso ramo, era costato la vita al povero disgraziato.

Il difensore non s'era nemmeno fatto pagare.

Il difensore, s'era saputo poi, era stato ghigliottinato l'anno precedente, a luglio, assieme a quelli che avevano provato a prendersi la Repubblica.

No, la Repubblica era di tutti e nessuno poteva pensare di diventarne il padrone.

Sava e Jules indicarono allo straniero il punto, quello che indicavano sempre, ogni volta che qualcuno si presentava a chiedere lumi sul fattaccio.

Lì era caduto il disgraziato borgomastro e maman non era riuscita a tirarlo fuori e maman aveva fermato il mulito, fatto scendere le paratie ma no, il poveretto era sgusciato via, trascinato dalla corrente.

Era vivo perché quando gli avevano aperto la pancia per vedere se aveva ingoiato acqua oppure no, il poveretto aveva l'acqua nella gola e nella pancia.

Dunque chi mai sarebbe stato capace di buttar vivo un omone del genere dentro l'acqua senza che quello non si fosse rivoltato come una serpe!?

Questo aveva sostenuto il buon Monsieur Couthon per difendere maman e no, loro, i fratelli e le sorelle, non l'avevano mai saputo se qualcuno ce lo aveva mandato apposta quell'uomo di legge, lì, a difendere maman.

E perché quello c'era venuto e…

No, quella notte, quella in cui il borgomastro era caduto nella vasca del mulino, non c'era nessuno in casa con loro, le sorelline dormivano e loro erano fuori a governare le poche bestie.

"Ma se non ricordo male…vostra madre aveva detto che le vostre sorelle non erano in casa!" – esordì Monsigneur, di filato, lisciando la marsina e guardando di sbieco il proprio accompagnatore, il ragazzetto pallido e muto che si portava sempre appresso.

Sava si morse il labbro. Era evidente che quel tizio s'era letto per benino i resoconti del tempo, chissà dov'era andato a scovarli.

Sava annuì, ammettendo d'essersi confuso. Le sorelle non c'erano…

Ma che importava…

"Beh, se fossero state presenti si sarebbe potuto chiedere anche a loro! Adesso…dove sono!?" – proseguì lo straniero con fare impiccione e freddo.

Comunicava istintiva repulsione…

Sava davvero imprecò contro sé stesso e contro l'altro…

 _Che diavolo voleva quello?_

"Le nostre sorelle…erano molto piccole a quel tempo…".

Come a dire, a chiederglielo, quelle non si sarebbero rammentate di nulla.

Rientrarono le sorelle, cresciute e lievi e…

"Incantevoli…".

La lode s'accompagnò ad un gesto lieve sulla guancia della più piccola.

Quella si ritirò d'istinto, i fratelli fecero un passo contro lo straniero che, a quel punto convenne che lo scenario era diventato un poco più chiaro.

Il dubbio che il dannato borgomastro fosse finito in quella casa per riscuotere un antico debito si fece strada nella testa di Monsigneur.

E siccome quella gente era povera in canna…

L'istinto di prendersi le mocciose, lì, Monsigneur avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Quello doveva esser balenato nella testa del borgomastro.

Cacciò le dita tra i capelli del ragazzino e se ne uscì di casa, ammettendo che quell'uomo era probabilmente morto perché la madre aveva tentato di salvare le figlie.

Inutile insistere…

Monsieur Georger Couthon aveva detto d'aver appreso la notizia del fattaccio ment'era a Clermont.

Purtroppo la vedova che aveva ospitato il paralitico a Clermont Ferrand, era morta da un paio d'anni, la casa, chiusa da tempo, dato che i domestici anziani se n'erano andati.

Dannazione alla vita ch'è così breve!

Lo pensò davvero Monsigneur, mentre richiuse le tendine spesse alla finestra, accendendosi il solito sigarello biancastro ed accennando al moccioso di darsi da fare.

Così, fin da giovane, gli avevano insegnato a piegare le menti più semplici e c'era quasi sempre riuscito, Monsigneur, seppure, dovette ammetterlo, le menti appartenevano per lo più a giovani povere, fortunosamente educate ad arrendersi al padrone nobile.

A conquistare quel genere di coscienze non c'era più molto gusto. Troppo facile…

Poi, Monsigneur, anche se allora non si faceva chiamare così, aveva sollevato gli occhi su quella dannata creatura, quella che camminava lungo la Sala degli Specchi e lui, discretamente in disparte, ad immaginarsi davvero d'esser capace di conquistarla e finalmente appagare il proprio senso di potenza. Quella s'era rivelata un osso duro però e lui ne aveva ricavato la strage della propria famiglia oltre al proprio viso orrendamente deturpato.

Dunque non era più questione di conquistare una donna ma di trovare il modo fi vendicarsi…

Un respiro fondo…

La stizza riemerse che se quella era davvero morta…

Madame Jarjayes, incrociata soltanto in un'occasione, era scomparsa subito prima che la regina venisse giustiziata.

Come ci fosse riuscita…

Anche quello era un mistero.

Non aveva più ritrovato nemmeno quel giocattolo, la dannata trottola persa durante il colloquio con quella donna che gli aveva detto un'altra volta ciò che ormai era certo.

Era malata e forse era morta davvero. Se non fosse stato così, quella pareva divenuta un fantasma.

Era da sette anni che le stava dietro…

La casa di famiglia ormai disabitata da anni…

Erano corse voci che il Generale Jarjayes e sua moglie fossero andati in Inghilterra…

Perché…

E poi…

Quel giorno, fuori dalla Concergierie, al tempo in cui Monsieur Couthon, Monsieur Saint Just e Monsieur Robespierre ci avevano rimesso la testa, aveva riconosciuto la stessa giovane che aveva mandato a monte i piani di Bouillé, a Limours.

Dunque quella giovane era a Parigi mentre l'altra era scomparsa…

Dannazione, così Monsigneur aveva dovuto cambiare aria in fretta, che se quella o chi per essa l'avessero riconosciuto…

Dannazione, Monsigneur voleva quelle terre, voleva quella casa, voleva la testa di quella donna, forse più di quanto non l'avessero voluta il dannato Bouillé o i dannati che adesso avevano preso a chiamarsi Direttorio.

Dannazione, non sarebbe mai diventato padrone di nulla finchè non avesse recuperato l'esistenza di quel fantasma.

Si perché adesso i beni confiscati erano stati restituiti ai condannati. Tutti li avevano ricevuti indietro tranne la famiglia del re e quella dell'incorruttibile.

Quindi ci sarebbe voluto ben altro per prendersi quelle terre.

Un'accusa di tradimento…

Qualunque gesto di tradimento sarebbe stato buono, verso chiunque fosse stato abbastanza potente da esigere la testa di quella donna e confiscare di nuovo le terre della sua famiglia.

Lo sguardo si perse alle lingue tiepide del fuoco che Monsigneur aveva fatto accendere nella fatiscente casa della vedova Pascal. Gli era stato detto che poteva restarci se voleva, tanto lì non ci abitava più nessuno.

Il corpo prese a tendersi, in piedi, le dita affondate nei capelli del ragazzino che, inginocchiato, svolgeva il suo compito.

Era diventato bravo il moccioso ma Monsigneur non riteneva fosse solo grazie ai suoi insegnamenti.

Il ragazzino ci sapeva fare, si capiva che aveva confidenza con quel genere di lavoro. Magari davvero amava altro genere di contatto che non fosse quello delle solite accompagnatrici che s'incontravano nelle bettole, che si fosse a Parigi o chissà dove.

Si, davvero…

Chiuse gli occhi mentre a poco a poco il tremito sussultava la carne e prendeva ad annebbiare i contorni.

Rammentò la sorpresa, quella sera, quando s'era rintanato assieme al moccioso, in quel localaccio, dove aveva incrociato una ragazzetta che gli aveva servito la cena e siccome anche a lui, di tanto in tanto, piaceva concedersi un incontro differente che gli avrebbe consentito di sfogarsi in maniera più o meno ordinaria, nell'avvicinarsi alla giovane, s'era sentito chiedere se lui non fosse stato mica un soldato…

Ce l'aveva con i soldati quella…

Perché…

Perchè lei con i soldati non ci voleva avere nulla a che fare, nemmeno da morta, perchè lei era certa fosse stato un soldato quello che aveva conosciuto anni prima che quasi l'aveva ammazzata, strozzandola, anche se per fortuna lei era ancora lì, a rammentarsi quella specie di frustata che l'aveva percorsa dalla testa fin giù nelle viscere e non aveva incontrato nessuno che avesse saputo trattarla così.

La giovane, aveva detto di chiamarsi Nanà.

Quell'uomo invece, quello che l'aveva quasi ammazzata, aveva detto di chiamarsi Montand – di cognome s'intendeva, Gilbert invece era il nome - e ch'era in viaggio e assieme a lui c'era il fratello, ch'era davvero una bellezza anche quello, ma quel Gilbert aveva spiegato che a Charles, il fratello appunto, piacevano gli uomini.

Un vero sperco!

Dannazione…

Di nuovo due fratelli…

Di nuovo due personaggi emblematici…

Pareva sempre lo stesso ritratto, che però lui il soldato Monsigneur non l'aveva mai visto, perchè non s'era mai degnato di scendere in quella dannata cella da cui poi l'altro era fuggito.

Mentre la donna, quella l'aveva vista bene e anche se quella si fosse vestita come un uomo l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque.

Gli parevano davvero gli stessi che gli aveva descritto quell'uomo, quell'altro, quel religioso, incrociato a Chartres, che aveva tutta l'aria d'esser altro che convertito!

Monsigneur aveva preso alloggio nel conventuccio.

Il nuovo corso delle cose aveva portato una discreta fortuna. I preti, quelli che non avevano accettato di convertirsi, i refrattari per intenderci, erano stati giustiziati o s'erano dati alla macchia.

Così quelli che ordinavano i sacramenti erano rimasti pochi.

E anche il religioso, piuttosto che finire al patibolo, s'era convertito al nuovo ordine delle cose.

S'era intrattenuto con l'ospite per tutta la notte. S'era dato da fare e Monsigneur non s'era tirato indietro. Santi o demoni per lui non facevano differenza.

Monsigneur aveva cavalcato e poi lodato i sensi di colpa, aveva indugiato nelle pieghe della carne e del rimorso, aveva tenuto sospeso il poveretto più d'una volta, per cavargli di bocca ogni possibile notizia sul passaggio di gente, nei mesi successivi alla presa della fortezza, più o meno s'era nel mese di settembre, in aria d'esser sospetta. Certo i tempi nefasti del Comitato di salute pubblica erano ormai solo un tremendo ricordo ma i traditori erano pur sempre traditori e finchè ce ne fosse rimasto in vita anche uno solo…

E l'altro era stato così abile da trattenersi e godersi fino in fondo il meticoloso lavorio di bocca e dita fino a che ebbro e senza coscienza aveva implorato il dannato straniero d'esser preso e portato al culmine del piacere.

Le parole erano sgorgate inframmezzate all'implosione dei sensi e dell'orgasmo che aveva soffocato ogni resistenza.

Si…

Anche a lui i due stranieri che s'erano trattenuti solo una notte – era settembre - erano parsi davvero strani.

S'erano presentati come fratelli e con loro c'era una donna anziana, la nonna forse.

Ma non si assomigliavano per nulla i due stranieri. E lui aveva tentato di cavarci altro che qualche moneta per il disturbo e l'accoglienza ma uno dei due, quello moro, una cicatrice sull'occhio sinistro, era stato abile a sgusciar via dalle mani e a portarsi via in un lampo quell'altro, il fratello, quello coi capelli chiari ch'era davvero un bell'uomo.

Troppo bello per essere un uomo…

Allora…

La stizza frustò i muscoli.

Le dita ghermirono la testa del moccioso, spingendola contro di sé, tenendola lì, che l'altro non avesse osato staccarsi e fargli perdere la concentrazione.

Il ragazzino lavorava bene, era diventato abile a trattenere l'impeto, per poi rallentare e poi riprendere con foga, la bocca accoglieva il tremito ingoiando gl'istanti di godimento del dannato padrone.

Il ragazzino gli sarebbe stato utile prima o poi…

Didier Lasalle si ritrovò esausto e Monsigneur, che non voleva passare per tiranno, lo ficcò lì, sotto le coperte un poco fredde, prendendoselo addosso, passandogli il sigarello, accarezzandolo lentamente, così che l'altro davvero si fosse immaginato d'essere importante, che anche a lui fosse spettato un briciolo d'insania e di follia, come quella da cui si lasciava prendere quando Monsigneur s'acquietava e voleva averlo per sé, trattenuto per i polsi fragili e piccoli, le mani a tendere e torturare il sesso, così che inevitabilmente, si ritrovava ancora più stanco e bagnato e rattrappito e senza respiro.

Alcune volte Monsigneur s'acccontentava, altre invece no, lo voleva avere di nuovo, subito dopo, come se l'orgasmo del ragazzino avesse rinfocolato ed accelerato di nuovo il desiderio del più vecchio.

Esausto e senza alcun barlume di lucidità, Didier Lasalle si ritrovò incapace di tenere per sé la storia della propria vita. Un pezzo alla volta, Monsigneur s'era fatto raccontare tutto.

Il moccioso veniva da Marsiglia, era vissuto in un posto chiamato _Etang de Barre,_ una specie d'acquitrino paludoso, abitato da reietti e diavoli, spronato a vendere sé stesso giù al porto oppure a borseggiare clienti e puttane.

Fino a quando era stato preso e portato nella casa di un tizio che parlava spagnolo e dove gli era stato detto avrebbe vissuto senza più rubare soldi od offrirsi in cambio di denaro.

Monsigneur aveva ammesso che dunque veniva da là la sopraffina dimestichezza ad allettare i sensi del prossimo. Il moccioso aveva fatto pratica e s'era convertito molto presto.

"Che noia mortale!" – contestò Monsigneur divertito alla descrizione del mutamento incorso nell'esistenza dell'altro – "Suvvia…un moccioso così abile come te! Un vero spreco!"

Poi erano andati tutti a Parigi…

"Tutti?" – chiese Monsigneur.

"Tutti i bambini che avevano finalmente un cognome!".

"Un cognome…perché prima non l'avevate?!".

Un bacio, la mano di nuovo sul sesso…

Quella parte della storia Monsigneur non l'aveva mai appresa, che quando s'era portato in casa il moccioso, l'aveva vezzeggiato per giorni prima di prendere ad istruirlo.

Si sa che l'illusione è il divertimento preferito del demonio…

E il moccioso era rimasto solo, inutile illuderlo di poter avere un'altra vita. Inutile fargli rimpiangere la vita passata.

Didier si contrasse, il respiro s'innalzò, il corpo prese a tremare e a fremere.

Guardò il padrone, allungò la mano a toccare la dannata cicatrice.

Strana alchimia…

Dannata ed infernale…

"Prima non avevamo cognome. Né io, né gli altri…io ero solo Didier…Didier senza cognome…".

"E il cognome chi te l'ha dato?".

La stizza…

Monsigneur intuì il dispiegarsi d'un nuovo tassello, stretto tra i denti dell'altro.

Voltò il ragazzino, prese a stringerselo addosso.

Lo penetrò con foga…

"Parla!".

L'uomo prese ad insistere, spingendosi dentro, trattenendo l'altro, mordendo la schiena mentre l'orgasmo montava dalle viscere, che però Monsigneur non era da meno del moccioso e sapeva prendersi i suoi tempi e quando non aveva fretta era capace di stare lì per il tempo sufficiente a stranire e spezzare la resistenza del moccioso..

"Una donna!" – digrignò il ragazzino, incerto se la notizia avrebbe calmato o fatto infuriare l'altro.

L'aveva compreso Didier Lasalle che Monsigneur s'era messo da tempo alla ricerca d'una persona, ma non aveva mai compreso chi fosse davvero.

"Chi è!?".

"Non mi ricordo come si chiamava…a Marsiglia…mi diede questo cognome…era…bella…".

L'avversario, che ora l'amante era divenuto avversario, tirò i capelli, le dita in bocca che quasi sarebbe soffocato, afferrò il sesso torturando abilmente la carne, così d'ammansire il silenzio, distorcere la visione, sprofondare la mente del moccioso nei dannati ricordi, annebbbiati dall'orgasmo straziato che inevitabilmente prese a salire e scuotere il ragazzino tremante e disfatto, accasciato e perduto.

"Non mi ricordo…" – balbettò Didier – "Non mi ricordo…ma era bella… era quella che cercava Bullfrog! Il suo nome…".

 _Bullfrog…_

 _Bullfrog…_

"Chi è Bullfrog?!".

 _§§§_

La breve tappa ad Avignone non portò a nulla.

E si che tutto era nato da lì. La storiella del demone servita al bellimbusto di Bouillé per vedere se quello fosse riuscito a levarsi dai piedi la bambola di corte ed evitare d'esser appellato lo zimbello dei generali d'armata di Francia.

La storiella in realtà era servita ad altro…

Monsigneur si divertì a dare scandalo, almeno per le strade, passeggiando col ragazzetto sottobraccio, a sfidare le occhiatacce dei passanti.

 _Dove c'è la chiesa di solito c'è anche il demonio._

 _E la più grande astuzia del demonio è far credere che non esiste._

Gliela spiegò quella faccenda a Didier ma il ragazzino rimase zitto, che lui il demonio non sapeva chi fosse. Si limitò ad annuire Didier e Monsigneur ad immaginarsi quale sarebbe mai stata l'anima capace di corrompere quella del moccioso.

Quale?

"Quindi siete tutti andati a Parigi?!".

Il racconto riprendeva dal punto in cui i sensi avevano tranciato il respiro.

Il ragazzino esausto si chiudeva nel mutismo…

"Non tutti…alcuni di noi…non li ho più rivisti…".

"Chi?".

"François…il mio amico François…".

"E com'era il tuo amico François?".

"Era…".

Monsigneur apprese la storia di François, riemersa dal grovoglio di ricordi frammentati ed incisi dalla sofferenza.

Un labile collegamento…

"François…si…il mio amico si chiamava così…e anche quella donna!".

"François?!" – Monsigneur s'impietrì – "Quella donna si chiamava François…e poi?!".

Il volto era riemerso alla fine. O forse era stata la disperazione di levarsi di torno il dannato demonio - che Didier s'era immaginato davvero che Monsigneur, lui, fosse quel demonio così abile da far credere che non esiste – ad aver spinto il moccioso alla ferale congettura.

Le spinte gl'impedivano di respirare…

Monsigneur allungò la mano, scavò dentro la borsaccia ch'era appoggiata al comodino.

Estrasse un foglio, lo spiegò davanti al viso del moccioso…

Un brivido…

Un fremito…

Il corpo prese a svuotarsi, inciso dal tremore scarlatto d'un vago ricordo…

Il sapore salato dell'orgasmo…

Il foglietto stretto tra le dita…

"Lei…" – sibilò Didier Lasalle o solo Didier, il bambino senza nome, dell'Etang de Barre – "Si…è lei…si chiamava Oscar François…".

Si scansò Monsigneur quasi strappandosi di dosso il moccioso, spinto via in un angolo del letto.

"A Marsiglia!?" – gridò furioso mollando un ceffone all'altro – "Quella era a Marsiglia…".

Gli parve che per un soffio non sarebbe stato ammazzato, Didier Lasalle, lì, se non fosse stato abbastanza lesto da rattrappirsi contro la parete, raggomitolandosi.

"Tu lo sapevi e sei sempre stato zitto?!" – replicò Monsigneur.

No, Didier Lasalle negò. Non sapeva che Monsigneur stesse cercando proprio quella donna. Se l'avesse saputo glielo avrebbe detto subito…

Glielo stava dicendo…

Ma non era sicuro…

Non era sicuro più di nulla Didier Lasalle…

 _§§§_

 _5 ottobre 1795, Parigi…_

Non era più sicuro di nulla il Luogotenente Alain Soisson.

Nei mesi a venire, dopo che Parigi era stata liberata dal terrore inferto dal Comitato di Salute Pubblica, gli occhi erano rimasti all'erta, ma il cuore aveva inevitabilmente subito un colpo, squassato dai giorni terribili, lacerato dal ricordo ch'era riemerso prepotente e beffardo.

Insensato e folle fu ammettere che nel momento esatto in cui aveva rischiato di perdere sua moglie, il Luogotenente Alain Soisson si fosse reso conto d'amarla così tanto, da non poterla più amare come lei avrebbe meritato, che nella testa c'era l'altra, c'era sempre stata e sempre ci sarebbe stata.

Il Luogotenete Alain Soisson amava sua moglie e per assurdo prese a gettarsi a capofitto nella strenua difesa della Repubblica. Che in essa forse c'era un barlume di lei, della donna che aveva sempre amato.

Parigi divenne paradossalmente troppo piccola e limitata e…

"Quarantotto sezioni sostengono la Convenzione!" – sputò Bernard dispiegando un foglietto di propaganda recuperato chissà dove.

"E solo cinque la Repubblica!" – ammise Alain furioso – "Come siamo arrivati a questo!?".

"Non conta come ci siamo arrivati, conta che la Repubblica va difesa! Ad ogni costo…".

"I realisti…si sono già armati…passeranno ai fatti…Barras è di nuovo al comando delle truppe a difesa della Convenzione…".

"La Convenzione ha deciso che i due terzi del Consiglio dei cinquecento e degli anziani devono essere presi proprio dalla Convenzione e questo i realisti non lo accettano perché non vogliono quelli che considerano regicidi tra le fila dei governanti…".

"Se ne dovranno fare una ragione!" - Alain si caricò la baionetta sulle spalle.

Bernard spiegò l'altro foglio, la minuta del pezzo che sarebbe andato in stampa quella notte, tra il dodici e il tredici vendemmiaio dell'anno 1795.

Un respiro fondo…

"Ammetto che sembra tutto cambiato dall'anno scorso…eppure…" – proseguì Bernard – "Il delfino…Louis Charles è morto…lo scorso giugno…".

"Lo so…quello potevano anche risparmiarselo! E invece l'hanno voluto tenere lì…e…".

Alain s'arrestò, anche lui colpito dalla fine atroce del bambino di dieci anni. Nulla avrebbe mai potuto giustificare una simile evento, generato dall'insensata e cieca adesione a manovre di palazzo che nulla avevano a che fare con la Repubblica.

I realisti s'erano appellati alla speranza che quel moccioso sarebbe diventato re. Non avevano mai disperato di liberarlo e metterlo sul trono di Francia, magari con l'aiuto di qualche monarca straniero. Quella visione avrebbe minato la Repubblica eppure…

Louis Charles era morto. Era morto a dieci anni…

Per la primogenita del re invece, Marie Therese, si stava trattando alla Convenzione, che una femmina non avrebbe mai potuto aspirare al trono, per cui quella era necessario tenerla in vita, certo non per dare speranze ai realisti di riunirsi sotto la sua figura, ma per scambiarla con prigionieri di guerra, magari proprio con quella stessa Austria da cui era giunta la madre, tanti anni prima.

La Toscana poi, austriaca anch'essa, seppure il Granduca pareva più italiano di un italiano, aveva già firmato la pace.

"Barras comanderà le truppe…ma…sarà in grado di tener testa a quei dannati!?" – chiese Bernard all'amico in procinto di uscire.

"Non lo so…pare che quello abbia chiesto aiuto a una tale Buonaparte…o Bonaparte come lo chiamano… _un corso_ che a quanto si dice s'è ripreso Tolone e poi è stato mandato in Italia. Pensa ch'era stato nominato generale di brigata proprio da Robespierre ma con la morte di quello era caduto in disgrazia ed è sfuggito alla ghigliottina per un soffio. Pare che al momento non avesse molto da fare e così l'hanno chiamato come artigliere, comandante in seconda…non so altro…".

Non sapeva altro il soldato Alain Soisson e non ebbe necessità di sapere altro.

La testa e le viscere e il cuore e l'anima anelavano da tempo a ritrovare una figura che avesse saputo colmare la disgraziata questione del Direttorio che governava la Francia in quel momento.

 _I cinque galli_ esaltavano le virtù della Repubblica e si dichiaravano strenui difensori della stessa, ma poi, le uniche certezze che trapelavano erano i comitati di affari che si creavano tra quelli che ambivano ad ottenere le commesse per rifornire gli eserciti o le case dei nuovi nobili che lentissimamente ma inesorabilmente stavano ripopolando la capitale e la Francia.

I realisti non erano dunque il solo nemico da sconfiggere. Non era certo che fossero loro o soltanto loro il vero nemico della Repubblica.

Alain Soisson si ritrovò davanti al palazzo de Le Tuileries…

La Convenzione…

Richiamò l'attenzione delle guardie a sicurezza del palazzo.

Non si poteva lasciare ai realisti neppure la conquista d'una porta o d'una finestra.

I luoghi erano simboli…

 _Trenta forse quarantamila realisti!_

Da dove fossero saltati fuori poi…

Contro cinquemila soldati e millecinquecento gendarmi…

Si fece quasi arrestare quel giorno Alain Soisson, ordinando ai compagni di bloccare i ponti sulla Senna, tutti, e poi armare i cannoni e piazzarli a difesa de Le Tuileries.

Un luogotenente che si permette d'ordinare di armare i cannoni…

Gli parve davvero d'essere tornato indietro e che lì davanti a sé ci fosse una bastiglia d'assaltare.

Questa volta c'era una Convenzione da difendere e anche se quelli che c'erano dentro erano spiantati accaparratori ed affaristi senza scrupoli, fors'anche peggio di quelli ch'eran di fuori a tentare d'assaltarla…

No, era la Convenzione che andava difesa. Era la Repubblica…

Era…

Si fece quasi arrestare, passando per un sovversivo, nel momento in cui si ritrovò faccia a faccia col generale ch'era stato chiamato a difendere la Convenzione ed era giunto alle stesse decisioni tattiche, seppur col il potere di disporre di uomini ed armi sul campo di battaglia, che Parigi pareva tornata davvero un campo di battaglia, come allora, anche se lì, l'aria era colma d'una pioggerellina fitta fitta…

Davvero parve d'esser tornati indietro, alla notte e poi alla mattina del quattordici luglio.

In Rue Saint Honoré si prese a combattere uomo contro uomo e l'artiglieria fece strage dei ribelli.

Alle sei della sera la battaglia era già conclusa.

Le sezioni realiste messe allo sbando.

E la vecchia volpe di Barras, ch'era davvero una volpe e non certo un gallo, si prese tutto il merito, anche se seppe ricambiare il favore nominando il generale che s'era messo generosamente a disposizione della Convenzione, comandante in seconda dell'Armata dell'Interno.

I più malevoli affermarono che in realtà quel generale fosse alla ricerca d'un esercito…

E d'una moglie…

E Carmilla dovette sedersi davvero, quella sera, quando vide tornare suo marito, gli occhi stravolti dalla battaglia, le mani che tremavano, zozzo di polvere da sparo e fango, bagnato fino al midollo, eppure…

Alain Soisson pareva essere finito nella fucina di Efeso, gli occhi lucidi, quasi folli, i muscoli accaldati, ebbri e schiantati dalla fatica e dallo sforzo.

Il piccolo Jaques dormiva, a breve si sarebbe svegliato e si sarebbe messo a piangere perché quando si svegliava chiedeva sempre del padre.

Jaques avrebbe compiuto due anni entro pochi mesi.

Aveva cominciato a comprendere il concetto del tempo e maman lo teneva buono affermando che papà sarebbe rientrato presto. Alla sera se il turno di servizio si svolgeva di giorno. Oppure al mattino se Alain stava di guardia alla notte.

Jaques era contento in entrambi i casi, soprattutto quando il padre rientrava al mattino, perché quello era stanco morto e crollava dal sonno e Jaques si accoccolava lì, lo guardava mentre l'altro dormiva profondamente.

E poi prendeva a stuzzicarlo, da solo o con la complicità di Costance, quando il mattino s'inoltrava verso il mezzogiorno e, volente o meno, era necessario svegliarsi.

Ora non sarebbe stato più possibile.

Il dubbio d'un ennesimo tradimento prese ad annebbiare la coscienza ed a contrarre il cuore.

Qualche altro mese trascorse, giorni in cui il Luogotenente Alain Soisson prese a stare fuori di casa, agli ordini di quella specie di nuova guida, un uomo forse più spiantato di lui e dell'intera famiglia Soisson ma capace d'ammaliare i sensi attraverso parole di grande rispetto per la Convenzione e per la Repubblica.

E quella sera, l'ennesima, Carmilla si alzò, andò alla finestra, prese a guardare fuori, anche se non si vedeva nulla.

Un gesto inutile, forse a tentare di trovare là fuori, nel nulla, un appiglio al vuoto che prendeva a scavare dentro.

"Mi arruolo…Bonaparte mi vuole con sé!" – disse piano il marito Alain Soisson dopo essersi silenziosamente ripulito e riscaldato davanti al camino.

"Lui…chi…" – balbettò Carmilla – "I bambini…".

"La paga sarà più alta! Potrete comprare tutto ciò che vorrete! Forse potremo persino permetterci un buon precettore per Costance e Jaques!".

"Jaques non ha neppure due anni!" – lo sguardo sbarrato, Carmilla intuì la terra cedere sotto i piedi.

"Si ma crescerà! E Bernard è davvero un amico ad aver promesso d'insegnare a tutti e due a leggere e a scrivere…ma se sarà necessario prenderemo un precettore…o li manderemo a scuola…e tu potrai comprarti un vestito nuovo!".

La realtà feriva…

La famiglia Soisson era povera ma non era mai mancato nulla fino ad allora.

Carmilla si ritrasse, non riuscì ad abbracciare il marito, a fermarlo mettendogli una mano sulla bocca, tappandogli le labbra e facendogli ingoiare quella follia.

"Lo so…saremo lontani ma non per sempre..." - riprese Alain, intuendo il disarmo dell'altra, spiegando le ragioni pratiche della scelta – "Seguirò il generale…".

No, l'altra intuì solo il disarmante tradimento, l'ennesimo.

Barattare la lontananza con uno stipendio migliore di quei tempi…

E rischiare di ritrovarsi vedova e il marito morto in battaglia chissà dove…

"Dove? Dove dovreste andare?! Già non basta che tu gli stia sempre appresso! Da quel giorno…".

"In Italia! Il generale è stato nominato comandante in capo dell'Armata d'Italia…hai presente? Te l'ho sempre detto che la preferivo?!".

"Dove…dov'è l'Italia?!" – prese a farfugliare l'altra tremando, ch'era ignorante lei e non le piaceva quando non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo – "Dovuque sia sarà sempre troppo lontano! Che ti ha detto quell'uomo? E' strano sai!".

"Strano? Perché dici che è strano?".

"E' strano sì…l'altro giorno… Rosalie doveva portare delle stoffe nella sua casa…perché quello aveva ordinato dei vestiti. L'ho accompagnata…in quella casa…c'era quella donna…quella Rose…".

"Rose…Josephine Beauharnais intendi!? Certo è diventata sua moglie…si sono sposati…".

"Quella l'avevo conosciuta alla Concergierie! Era con me là dentro…".

"E allora?".

"Allora…quello s'è maritato con una donna che si è fatta strada nella vita e che tutti dicevano fosse l'amante di Barras! E quell'uomo…perchè l'avrebbe chiesta in moglie? Dicono che l'avrebbe sposata per avere quell'esercito…quello dove vorresti arruolarti tu! Dicono che avrebbe difeso la Convenzione solo per guadagnarsi i favori di Barras! E tu vorresti arruolarti perché quello te l'ha chiesto? E noi?!".

"Carmilla…quell'uomo…l'ho conosciuto…gliel'ho chiesto cosa avrebbe fatto e lui mi ha giurato che avrebbe difeso la Repubblica! Sempre! Questo per me conta! Solo questo! Oltre voi s'intende!"

"Tu dovresti essere qui! Dovresti stare con noi!".

"Si…hai ragione…ma…se non difenderemo la Repubblica…se non lo faremo…che cosa ne sarà dei nostri figli!? Ricordi come si viveva quando c'era il re? Ricordi la vita a Limours quando un qualsiasi nobile poteva arrogarsi il diritto di prendersi ciò che voleva e nessuno poteva farci nulla!?".

"Vattene! Questa è solo una scusa! Ti riempi la bocca dei tuoi ideali!".

Tentò di spingerlo via, che Alain aveva protestato, l'aveva squadrata, aveva tentato d'abbracciarla, no, l'altra gli aveva detto d'andarsene.

Tutti e due increduli, incapaci di comprendersi nelle reciproche esigenze.

Tutti e due comprendevano benissimo le ragioni dell'altro ma tutti e due le ammettevano secondarie rispetto alle proprie.

La Repubblica e la famiglia…

La Francia e Jaques e Costance…

"Jaques e Costance…" – concluse Alain – "Loro sono la Francia, loro sono la Repubblica. Non difendo nomi o assemblee. Non l'ho mai fatto! Ma ho sempre difeso i valori che proteggono la nostra libertà! E' così che proteggerò sempre loro!.".

"Vattene!" – sputò Carmilla tornando a sedersi alla finestra, gli occhi ficcati al buio – "Jaques e Costance non sono solo dei valori…sono i tuoi figli e io…".

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson tornò indietro, s'accostò alla moglie, glielo disse che l'amava, l'amava davvero. Ma lui era un soldato…

Lo era sempre stato…

"Vattene!".

 _§§§_

 _Nizza, 27 marzo 1796…_

Un esercito scalcinato…

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson aveva ammesso che sarebbe stato difficile ricondurre all'ordine gli sbandati dell'Armata d'Italia. E quel dannato paese, l'Italia, tutto era fuorchè comprensibile e semplice da conquistare.

Chi vedeva i francesi come liberatori…

Chi li vedeva come invasori.

In ogni caso, l'idea del Generale Bonaparte era stata quella di tenere impegnate le truppe austriache, così che gli altri eserciti si sarebbero diretti verso la Germania.

Aggirare le Alpi…

Penetrare in Italia nel punto in cui le stesse s'univano agli Appennini…

Dividere gli austriaci dai piemontesi.

L'Armata d'Italia era numericamente inferiore, gli eserciti avversari avrebbero dovuto essere affrontati uno per uno.

Dunque Bonaparte avrebbe finito per conquistare la Francia dall'Italia, anche se forse nemmeno lui lo sapeva davvero che sarebbe andata così.

Quindi, alla fine, i francesi giunsero in Italia.

L'esercito avanzò giorno dopo giorno in maniera sorprendentemente rapida.

Il 28 aprile 1796 il Piemonte e l'esercito sardo s'arresero.

Il 10 maggio i francesi espugnarono Lodi, attraversando il ponte, e cinque giorni dopo Bonaparte entrò trionfante a Milano come liberatore della città dall'oppressione austriaca.

Il primo discorso da conquistatore…

" _Sarete liberi, più sicuri dei francesi. Milano sarà la capitale di questa nuova repubblica che riunisce cinque milioni di uomini. Avrete cinquecento cannoni e l'amicizia della Francia. Adottate le nostre leggi, conformatele ai vostri costumi._

 _Prudenti e concordi; allora tutto va bene. Così voglio. Se gli Asburgo dovessero un giorno tornare ad impadronirsi della Lombardia, vi giuro che sarò con voi, che non vi abbandonerò mai! Se questo paese un giorno cadrà in rovina io non esisterò più. Anche Sparta e Atene ebbero la loro fine"._

Da quel giorno Bonaparte prese a trattare da sé con i delegati stranieri, senza più consultare il Direttorio, senz'attendere le decisioni dei galli che lo componevano.

Si stabilì proprio a Milano, quartier generale dove fece giungere la moglie, dopo aver indugiato perché quella gli aveva detto ch'era incinta e che poi aveva perduto il bambino.

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson prese ad immergersi nella visione di Bonaparte.

Ci credeva in quell'altro e combatteva per lui.

S'era mai visto un generale che voleva liberare un popolo che non fosse il proprio!?

Si, quello davvero voleva un'Italia unita, l'aveva spiegato ai suoi generali, immaginando che i francesi, forti della loro Costituzione e della loro Rivoluzione, sarebbero stati in grado di liberare qualsiasi paese sul cui suolo avrebbero messo piede.

Liberare e sottomettere…

Che però quel corso era tanto arguto sul campo di battaglia quanto ingenuo nel lasciarsi confondere ed ammaliare dalle donne, una in particolare da cui s'era lasciato sedurre e che aveva sposato e da cui si faceva maltrattare come il più infame e traditore degli uomini.

La coppia lasciò Milano…

Gli esponenti della casa d'Austria non persero tempo, rinserrando i ranghi per gridare alla liberazione dal conquistatore francese e i soldati a difesa del ponte di Lodi s'arresero, sposando la causa degl'insorti.

Uno smacco per il generale che ammise la necessità d'esser più accorti prima di cantare vittoria.

 _Borghetto, Verona…_

Mantova, chiave d'Italia…

L'assedio durò otto mesi mentre gli Stati che s'erano detti fedeli al generale, presero a rivoltarsi contro di lui.

Non tutti però…

 _Bologna e Ferrara no…_

Le due città liberate dall'egemonia di Pio IV chiesero la protezione della Francia e il Papa fu costretto a firmare l'armistizio, in quel 24 giugno 1796. Sottobanco e sottovoce Sua Santità ordinò ai fedeli che ad ogni scampanio, per le città o nelle campagne, i fedeli avrebbero dovuto riprendere le armi contro i francesi

 _Livourne…_

Il Generale Murat entrò nella città per combattere gl'inglesi e quelli furono così accordi da lasciare il porto, verso la Corsica, abbandonando navi e merci.

Chi potè riuscì a scampare alla razzia…

 _Firenze…_

" _Amici, io ve la prometto questa conquista. Ma c'è una condizione che bisogna che voi giuriate di adempiere. E' di rispettare le popolazioni che liberate. E' di reprimere i saccheggi orribili ai quali si abbandonano degli scellerati suscitati dai vostri nemici. Senza questo, voi non sareste i liberatori dei popoli, voi ne sareste i flagelli. Voi non sareste l'onore del popolo francese, esso vi sconfesserebbe; le vostre vittorie, il vostro coraggio, i vostri successi, il sangue dei vostri fratelli morti nelle battaglie, tutto sarebbe perduto, anche l'onore e la gloria. Quanto a me e ai generali che hanno la vostra fiducia, noi arrossiremmo di comandare ad un'armata senza disciplina, senza freni, che non conoscesse altra legge che la forza…io non tollererò che dei briganti inzozzino i i vostri allori…i saccheggiatori saranno spietatamente fucilati!"._

Nonostante i proclami, nonostante l'imposizione del generale, presero a giungere dispacci su saccheggi nelle campagne e gravi eccessi da parte delle truppe francesi.

I soldatini più giovani avevano accettato perché erano orgogliosi d'avere una tale conquistarore per comandante. Quelli che per anni avevano sputato sangue senza veder riconosciute le loro gesta s'impuntarono a far da sé.

 _Mantova…_

Ancora Mantova sotto assedio…

 _E poi Brescia e Castiglione…_

I mesi scorsero in fretta.

 _Mantova, ancora Mantova…_

Asserragliati dentro solo sedicimila austriaci dei settantamila ch'erano lì da giugno.

Era l'agosto dell'anno 1796.

 _Si è ciò che si sceglie di essere…_

Nessuno ambiva a restare sotto il giogo d'un popolo o passare sotto quello d'un conquistatore.

 _Un diritto non è ciò che viene concesso ma ciò che nessuno può togliere…_

Così ogni volta che una terra o una città venivano conquistate, le autorità chinavano la testa e accettavano la supremazia. Non appena i conquistatori lasciavano quelle stesse terre, la gente, quella che stava in basso, la testa la rialzava per riprendersi le proprie terre.

Mantova cadde nel freddo mese di gennaio 1797, l'esercito austriaco per metà annientato e per metà fatto prigioniero.

Ed allora, una volta per tutte, il generale pretese di chiedere conto dei tradimenti che si erano susseguiti, primo fra tutti quello del pontefice che aveva inviato i propri legati all'ambasciatore austriaco chiedendo un'alleanza che avesse imposto proprio agli austriaci di marciare contro i francesi.

Se avesse voluto Bonaparte avrebbe potuto marciare su Roma, dove il Papa tergiversava e prendeva tempo, mentre la Romagna pareva diventata la Vandea italiana e tutti s'erano sollevati contro i francesi e di nuovo allora era stato necessario tornare a combattere ma il generale invece di fare prigioniere le truppe papali le aveva liberate e aveva rimandato a casa gli ufficiali.

Così si conquistava un nemico! Liberandolo!

Il Papa davvero fu costretto alla resa, accettando la pace a Tolentino, così che Bonaparte, senza nemmeno entrare a Roma, potè riprendere ad inseguire gli austriaci su, fino ad arrivare a Leoben, nel tiepido aprile di quello stesso anno, a novantacinque miglia da Vienna.

Che a venti leghe dalla capitale si vide arrivare incontro gl'inviati del principe Carlo, trafelati e frettolosi d'ottenere una tregua, a preludio d'un accordo.

Non s'erano mai visti i francesi entrare a Vienna…

Forte del proprio tatticismo bellico e diplomatico il generale continuò a far di testa propria, allora, prendendo a dettare le condizioni della pace - condizioni onorevoli, degne d'un combattente in campo, perché nessuno dei due avversari avrebbe potuto tirare troppo la corda - senza nemmeno consultarsi con il Direttorio.

Stavolta fu il Direttorio a restare beffato, che Barras ci aveva visto giusto allora a fidarsi di Bonaparte e al tempo stesso a non fidarsi affatto.

A poco più di un anno dall'inizio della Campagna d'Italia, giunsero a Parigi gli stendardi degli eserciti conquistati, assieme ad una moltitudine impressionante di opere d'arte che il generale aveva preteso come indennità di guerra, oltre alla confisca degli arsenali militari, compreso quello della Serenissima, ultima a cadere.

Giunsero assieme alla notizia della granitica volontà del Generale Bonaparte di farsi da sé la propria guerra e la propria pace.

 _§§§_

 _Parigi, febbraio1797…_

"Era a Marsiglia dunque…".

"Si…il moccioso me l'ha confermato!".

"Potrebbe esserselo inventato!".

"No, lui è sicuro. L'ha riconosciuta in quel ritratto!".

"Avevamo il filo sotto il naso e non ce n'eravamo accorti!".

"Il filo però si ferma a Mariglia…quel Bullfrog…pare sia stato fatto fuori da un'accozzaglia di ebrei spagnoli che poi hanno lasciato la città. La sua banda s'è dispersa e della taglia che voi avevate messo sulla testa di quella donna…beh nessuno s'è mai fatto avanti quindi…".

"Quindi nessuno è mai riuscito ad avercela tra le mani!" – concluse Bouillé accendendosi un sigaraccio.

Il tono della voce non pareva particolarmente stizzito mentre l'aria s'impregnava del sentore dolciastro e fumoso.

"Se quella è viva e se qualcuno la troverà…gli spetteranno!" – rimarcò Monsigneur, col piglio di uno che non avrebbe battuto in ritirata.

Erano mutati i governanti, la sete di potere no, che quella avrebbe alimentato la sete di vendetta dell'ufficiale.

"Forse non dovrò sborsare una lira!" – convenne Bouillé soffiando via il fumaccio.

"Spiegatevi!".

"E' presto detto!" – masticò il generale soddisfatto delle mezze informazioni che aveva riportato dal viaggio in Inghilterra – "Di quella vecchia nessuno sapeva molto a Londra. Quella ci abitava solo per alcuni mesi all'anno. Me ne sono andato in fretta anch'io…non so perché ma mi pareva d'aver sempre occhi addosso…".

"Avete la coscienza sporca!" – ghignò Monsigneur divertito.

"No! Sono sicuro che qualcuno mi stesse appresso…ma non ho compreso chi! Dannazione…non me ne sono tornato subito in Francia! Sono andato fino in Sardegna…e mi pareva d'aver occhi addosso anche lì!".

"Quella era una capacità della mia famiglia!" – protestò serafico e cinico Monsigneur – "Sfido a trovare qualcuno capace di stare addosso a qualcun altro così come sapevano fare i miei riveriti fratelli…e sia…".

La mano volteggiò in aria in segno di sufficienza…

"Dicevate di quella vecchia?".

"Era ripartita per tornare nel luogo dove aveva preso casa…".

"Dove?".

"In Italia…".

"Oh…" – ridacchiò Monsigneur – "Le terre che quel _parvenu_ d'un corso starebbe tentando di liberare dagli austriaci! E' furbo! Fa finta di liberare un paese da invasori avversari, per tenersi per sé quelle terre e prendersi il paese! Davvero furbo! Varrebbe la pena d'allearsi con uno così!".

"Quello ne sarebbe capace!" – ammise Bouillé.

"E di grazia…l'Italia è assai vasta…dove avrebbe abitato la vecchiaccia inglese!?".

"Non si sa di preciso…ma mi è stato confermato che la persona che le aveva inviato la lettera…una tale _Madame de La Tour_ …pare risieda dalle parti di Livorno. Tanto varrà iniziare da lì!".

"Giusto…ma per andare in Italia ci vuole un motivo valido e ci vogliono soldi! E noi non abbiamo né l'uno né gli altri…".

"Parlerò con Barras…gli chiederò d'assegnarmi un drappello di uomini…".

"Barras non lo farà mai! Quello ci tiene alla sua posizione. La campagna d'Italia si è già rivelata parecchio costosa…e quel corso sta facendo tutto il necessario. Perché Barras dovrebbe inviare altri uomini?!".

"Siete un poco stupido mio buon Conte d'Iversay!" – sputò il Generale Bouillé, ch'era evidentemente un poco stanco delle contestazioni dell'altro. Fissò l'interlocutore – "O Monsigneur come vi fate chiamare adesso!".

"Badate!" – s'irrigidì l'altro – "V'ho già detto di lasciar perdere il mio nome…".

"Bene…ma siete ugualmente tacciabile di stupidità!".

"Spiegatevi!".

"E' presto detto. Barras si fida di Napoleone tanto quanto io mi fidavo di Jarjayes. Non per questo ho mai creduto alla buona fede di Jarjayes e che quello avesse davvero diseredato la figlia. Così come Barras non crederà mai che quel corso eseguirà alla lettera gli ordini del Direttorio. Dunque mi metterò al servizio di Barras, non certo per dar manforte al corso ma per tenere d'occhio le sue mosse. Invierò dispacci così che Barras sarà sempre informato di quel che passa per la testa di Bonaparte…una spia in più non ha mai fatto male!".

Monsigneur davvero rimase sorpreso dalla visione, abbastanza diabolica ma assolutamente conveniente.

L'unico rammarico che ci sarebbero voluti altri mesi, il tempo necessario a radunare una nuova accolita di fedelissimi stipendiati dal Direttorio. Ma di certo Barras non avrebbe certo disdegnato d'avere più informazioni possibili sulla fedeltà o sull'arroganza del giovane generale corso.

"Una volta arrivati in Italia, ce ne andremo a cercare chi vogliamo…" – concluse Bouillé – "Al generale diremo che siamo stati mandati per fargli da scorta…a Barras faremo sapere degli spostamenti dell'altro…".

"Potrebbero insospettirsi…il corso è avido di gloria e Barras è avido di potere…non so quale dei due la spunterebbe!" – ghignò Monsigneur.

"Vedremo che fare quando saremo arrivati a destinazione!".

"Vorrà dire…" – sospirò Monsigneur – "Che dovremo esser abbastanza abili da elargire gloria all'uno e potere all'altro, quanto basterà per accontentare entrambi!".

Una smorfia…

Monsigneur s'alzò…

"Con il vostro permesso…io avrei intenzione di muovermi per tempo! In fondo io e voi non ci conosciamo…".

"Dunque…".

"Dunque se permettete…ho avuto notizia d'un caro conoscente che al momento si sarebbe stabilito a Roma…".

Silenzio…

Bouillé alzò le spalle in segno di sufficienza.

"Ebbene…mio caro Generale Bouillé…se avrete la compiacenza di fidarvi di me…anch'io ho le mie fonti e forse potrò cavare qualche informazione da questo viaggio! Alle perdute…ho comunque necessità di pareggiare un certo conto in sospeso…dunque…".

"Dunque volete i miei soldi?!".

"Se volete la vostra vendetta…dovrete esser disposto a pagare! Si sa…tutto ha un prezzo! E le questioni di principio…ne hanno uno ancor più alto d'un banale cappotto di pelliccia o un piatto d'argento!".

 _§§§_

 _Montebello, aprile 1797…_

Alain era intento ad osservare la pianta della zona.

Il generale era entrato nella tenda riservata ai sottufficiali, l'altro nemmeno se n'era accorto.

Una stretta vigorosa alla spalla, Alain davvero trasalì alzandosi e portando il saluto.

"Se t'avessi voluto sull'attenti mi sarei fatto annunciare!" – esordì Bonaparte – "Riposo Alain Soisson…riposo e rispondi ad una domanda…".

"Signore…".

"Da quanto tempo non vedi la tua famiglia? So che hai moglie e figli…".

"Si signore, mia moglie si chiama Carmilla e…due signore, ho due figli, Jaques e Costance…e…non li vedo…".

"Sei fortunato! Hai due figli! Nemmeno io vedo mia moglie da diversi mesi. Non è facile! Josephine è molto esigente! Lasciare Parigi e ritrovarsi in un paese così diverso…oltretutto con un marito che ogni giorno percorre un sentiero di guerra diverso, una battaglia che potrebbe essere l'ultima…".

Nel silenzio…

Un respiro fondo…

Bonaparte scorse con l'indice alla carta raffigurante le regioni del nord Italia.

Il dito si fermò poco sotto la città di Firenze.

"Certo…pare un secolo da che siamo in Italia! Mia moglie ha necessità d'avermi accanto oppure…la moglie d'un generale non deve perdersi d'animo ma se quello la trascura…".

Alain non comprendeva dove volesse arrivare l'altro ma intuiva le ragioni dell'apprensione. Le voci sulle leggerezze amorose della moglie del generale erano abbastanza note, messe a tacere solo perché quando c'è una battaglia da combattere non ci si poteva distrarre.

"E tu…tua moglie…ti sarà stata fedele?" – chiese il generale un poco triste, alludendo alla propria colpa d'aver trascurato la moglie così che quella moglie avesse buon diritto a diverstirsi e a trascurare il giuramento di fedeltà.

"Io credo di sì…" – balbettò Alain preso di sopresa – "Piuttosto credo d'esser stato io ad averla tradita…e più di una volta!".

"Tu?!" – sgranò lo sguardo Bonaparte – "Tu…e con chi…".

Fece per proseguire, poi un sorriso amaro inarcò le labbra: "Credo di capire. Forse con me, forse con l'esercito…forse con la Repubblica…e con la Francia s'intende! Certo…immagino che per la Francia qualunque uomo allora potrebbe dirsi traditore della propria moglie!".

Alain non rispose, in attesa di comprendere la piega dello strano discorso dell'altro.

"Comunque…hai letto i dispacci dalla Toscana?".

"Si…nonostante la regione abbia aderito alla pace con la Francia ormai due anni fa, sembra che i territori siano in fermento…".

"Sei saggio Alain Soisson!" – ammise Bonaparte – "Parlare genericamente di _fermento_ impedisce d'esporsi a congetture non ancora verificate! Giungono voci di ribellioni…si…mi permetto d'esser vago anch'io! M'avevano avvertito che quella gente non si sarebbe piegata facilmente così come han fatto i governanti. Pare che non siano mai cessati i saccheggi e le imboscate…però ne convengo che quelli abbiano capacità eccelsa di non dare nell'occhio! Di non esasperare i governanti al punto da costringere il Granduca a mandarci un esercito! Ci sanno fare…ma credo che se potessero nelle baionette ci metterebbe pure il sale grosso pur di sparare addosso ad un avversario!".

"Noi non siamo loro avversari…" – chiosò amaro Alain – "Non siamo come gli austriaci…".

Credeva al generale, credeva davvero, che le battaglie perse e quelle vinte e poi le paci siglate e i tradimenti che si erano succeduti nonostante gli armistizi fossero l'unico modo per liberare quelle terre ed indirettamente indebolire la sovranità austriaca.

Ma il Granducato aveva fatto storia a sé, non s'era mai ribellato…

Intuiva però, così com'era accaduto negli anni intensi dall'89 in avanti, come non fosse mai stato facile distinguere il bene e il male, mescolati come lo potevano essere l'odio e l'amore, il rispetto e il disprezzo, l'ideale per la giustizia e il tornaconto personale.

"No!" – ammise Bonaparte – "Ma il Granduca è meno austriaco di quel che potremmo esser io o te! Ciò che fatico a comprendere è se siano gli austriaci a fomentare la gente del posto a ribellarsi contro gli avamposti francesi oppure sono le nostre truppe a cedere alle solite turpi ruberie. Insomma avevo già avvertito che non avrei ammesso saccheggi e scontri con la gente del posto, anche se è sempre stato così da che si conquistano nuove terre, sta di fatto che quelle terre non sono sicure. Un giorno sparisce un carro di farina…un altro tre otri di vino…insomma…schiocchezze a confronto delle razzie a cui s'è abituati in tempo di guerra! Tutto questo crea scompiglio…e non vorrei che gli austriaci decidessero davvero di mettersi contro di noi…".

Silenzio…

Bonaparte pestò un piede a terra: "Insomma! Ho deciso di rivedere mia moglie! E di passare un poco di tempo con lei! Degnamente s'intende! Josephine non può vivere sui campi di battaglia!".

Non era facile comprendere i passaggi logici.

Pareva che il generale vivesse vite parallele, non solo le proprie, quella sul campo di battaglia e quella interiore, ma anche quella di tutti i suoi uomini.

"Prego?" – Alain si sorprese, non comprendeva.

"Devo _rivedere_ mia moglie e tu la tua! E tutta la tua famiglia! E già che ci siamo…mi servirà anche quel giornalista…quel tuo amico…".

"Bernard Chatelet?".

"Si…ecco…ma non qui. L'accordo con gli austriaci verrà ratificato tra quattro mesi. Devo vegliare affinchè tutto proceda come stabilito. Non mi farò fregare da quelli com'era accaduto a Lodi! Mi tratterrò qui a Montebello con mia moglie e…farò venire in Italia anche tutta la mia famiglia…mentre tu andrai giù…".

"Giù…" – balbettò Alain incredulo.

"Ho già inviato i dispacci a Parigi con l'ordine d'invitare la tua famiglia e quella di quel giornalista fino in Italia. Josephine mi ha detto d'aver conosciuto tua moglie…lo sapevi!? Dunque viaggeranno assieme per un tratto di strada…si faranno compagnia…".

Alain trattenne il fiato…

Avrebbe rivisto Carmilla…

Un altro inciso…

Un'altra digressione…

Si, Alain lo sapeva ma se l'era tenuto per sé. Vai a sapere se una donna come la moglie del generale, di umili origini certo, ma oramai ben inserita nell'alta società parigina, avrebbe gradito sentirsi rammentare gli orridi mesi trascorsi in attesa d'esser giustiziata.

Alain non voleva impicci né favori.

"E mi ha detto che lei era stata molto gentile…" – proseguì Bonaparte, gli occhi già brillavano al pensiero di rivedere Josephine – "L'ha difesa! E poi ha conosciuto la moglie di quel giornalista. Tutt'e due hanno portato diversi abiti che madame s'è fatta fare…oh…sto divagando di nuovo…dunque…dicevamo...la tua famiglia proseguirà fino in Toscana. Raggiungerai tua moglie e i tuoi figli laggiù e sarai tu, al posto mio, a comprendere che sta accadendo. Ti metterai a disposizione delle autorità del luogo…dobbiamo collaborare con gli austriaci…".

Alain rimase sospreso e perplesso. Se quella non era una strategia…

Bonaparte proseguì con lo sguardo e con l'indice.

Puntò a sud della Toscana.

Lo Stato Pontificio…

"Che intendete?" – chiese Alain perplesso.

"Quelle terre mi servono sane…il Granduca è pur sempre un alleato degli austriaci. Non ha senso firmare la pace per una parte dell'Italia e ritrovarsi in guerra dove si crede d'aver già sistemato le cose. Il tuo amico…potrà vedere con i suoi occhi che accade e così lo farà sapere a Parigi che Bonaparte prende molto sul serio la sorte della Francia e non ammette che l'onore dei francesi venga infangato da stupide dicerie sulle truppe che razziano i popoli che hanno liberato!".

Le parole scelte con cura…

Liberare anziché conquistare.

Alain volle credere che davvero l'uomo con cui stava parlando avrebbe inteso liberare l'Italia.

"Il Direttorio vorrebbe che io eseguissi ordini imposti da chi non ne sa nulla di strategie militari. Tempo al tempo! Non ho accettao di dividere l'esercito e marciare su Roma a suo tempo perché ciò avrebbe significato lasciare campo libero agli austriaci! Per ora abbiamo sottratto all'influenza del Papa diverse provincie e quello ha accettato di firmare la pace! Staremo a vedere se manterrà la parola…altrimenti…".

Mandò giù Alain…

"Vorreste marciare verso…".

"Roma! Alain Soisson! Roma! Se sarà necessario lo farò! Per la gloria della Francia e della Repubblica! E se potremo passare indisturbati dal Granducato, con la gente che starà dalla nostra parte, sarà più semplice per tutti! Questo dovrà accadere in Italia, con chiunque deciderà di mettersi contro i francesi. Tutti dovranno saperlo che non ci sarà scampo!".

Alain mandò giù davvero, che la gola raspava.

Aveva affrontato svariate battaglie nell'ultimo anno da che aveva lasciato la Francia. Aveva ammesso con sé stesso che Carmilla aveva avuto ragione a cacciarlo via dalla loro casa quando aveva compreso che il marito aveva accettato d'arruolarsi nell'esercito guidato dal generale corso.

L'aveva fatto per una paga più alta ma anche per sfidare il destino, di nuovo, e ormai era un anno che il soldato non aveva più rivisto né lei, né i suoi figli.

Costance aveva compiuto sei anni, Jaques tre.

Anche loro non vedevano il padre da un anno.

E Carmilla…

Si, gli era mancata sua moglie. Ci aveva pensato spesso in quei mesi, a faccia in su, ad osservare i soffitti via via differenti, tende, canne, assi di legno, mattoni, pietre, che avevano accolto lo sguardo. Nessuno d'abbracciare, nessuno da osservare al mattino, appena sveglio.

Se aveva voluto riprovare la sensazione di solitudine netta ed implacabile dei primi anni passati nei Soldati della Guardia, aveva appagato il proprio desiderio.

Ora poi aveva alle calcagna il codazzo di giovanotti, quei dannati soldatini che portavano lo stesso nome dei compagni caduti.

Quelli gli avevano spiegato d'aver ricevuto i nomi a Marsiglia.

Chi era stato…

Non se lo ricordavano o forse non volevano ricordarselo.

"Vorrei portare alcuni uomini con me…" - ammise Alain un poco frastornato – "Ci sono alcuni giovani…loro mi sarebbero utili. Qui si annoiano. Se li farò viaggiare apprenderanno com'è fatto questo paese e forse impareranno ad essere buoni soldati…".

"Ben detto! Sei furbo e sei saggio Alain Soisson. Andremo d'accordo noi due. Mi chiedo come hai fatto ad attraversare tutti gli anni dopo la presa della fortezza senza finire al patibolo!? Hai idee chiare e libere…non dev'essere stato facile…".

Non rispose Alain. Ogni volta che si parlava dell'ottantanove non poteva non sentirsi in colpa. Per esser rimasto vivo e non esser morto per mano dei cecchini prima e dei giacobini dopo.

Per aver avuto la fortuna di conoscere Carmilla che gli aveva regalato due bambini bellissimi.

I _loro_ figli…

E per…

Tossì, schiarendosi la voce.

Nient'altro.

Non doveva esserci altro nella mente del soldato.

 _Lei_ era morta.

Carmilla no…

Il generale sorrise…

"Affrettati! I dispacci per Parigi li avevo inviati quasi un mese fa. Se i miei conteggi sono corretti è possibile che la tua famiglia sia già in viaggio e che al più tardi tra una decina di giorni la rivedrai. Ho dato disposizione che t'attendessero oltre le terre di Genova…v'incontrerete là! Spero davvero che loro ci saranno…altrimenti…".

"Altrimenti…" – concluse Alain sconsolato – "Vorrà dire che mia moglie ha stabilito che il mio tradimento è stato troppo grande per ricevere il suo perdono!".

"Mi auguro proprio di no!" – rise Bonaparte rifilando al sottoposto una manta sulla spalla, anche se quello era decisamente più alto e ben piantato – "Allora è deciso! Ti mando giù nel Granducato, Alain Soisson! Non avrai che pochi mesi, due forse! Buona fortuna!".

Alain Soisson si mise sull'attenti, balbettò un soffocato grazie, più che scandire _agli ordini!_

A ben vedere quello gli pareva più un riconoscimento che non una missione da compiere.

"Oh…come saprai nel Granducato ci abitavano già parecchi francesi!" – bofonchiò il corso – "Che poi…i francesi non ritengono francesi nemmeno noi che siamo della Corsica…figuriamoci quelli che stanno in Toscana! Insomma…".

La mano volteggiò in segno d'insofferenza.

"Non sarebbe del tutto inutile stabilire se quelli sono dalla nostra parte! Abbiamo un paese da conquistare!".


	65. Revolution III

_**Revolution III**_

 _Quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

 _Guardi i suoi occhi…_

 _E' distesa davanti a te._

 _Anche lei t'osserva, uno sguardo che forse non avevi mai visto…_

 _I suoi occhi chiedono di te, sorridono implorandoti o forse sfidandoti..._

 _Non l'aveva mai vista così._

 _Non la ricordavi capace d'osservarti e sfidarti…_

 _Nello sguardo desiderio…_

 _Te…_

 _Vuole te…_

 _Il desiderio scivola…_

 _Non si distoglie, non muta, non evita d'immaginare ciò che sei per lei, ciò che lei è per te._

Le Rivoluzioni si fanno dal basso.

In alto è inutile andarci, là ci son solo quelli che orientano i sensi e gl'ideali ai rumori dello stomaco e al peso del portafogli.

Il primo cerchio è composto da coloro che conoscono le forze in campo, radunano le idee, le studiano, le obiettano, le sposano e le mettono in pratica.

Non posson esser troppo numerosi, quelli che stanno nel primo cerchio s'intende…

Pena il rischio d'esser travisati od impantanarsi in leziosi ed inutili dibattiti ed anche d'esser traditi o tradirsi.

Certo il rischio maggiore si corre laddove gl'ideali dei pochi siano errati, perché solo un ideale democraticamente stabilito può dirsi legittimo e tale da orientare i gesti.

Altrimenti o santi o demoni si risulterà sempre sovversivi.

Da qualche parte si deve pur cominciare.

 _Lo sguardo, non lo distoglie…_

 _Ti sta parlando, attraverso l'azzurro, oscuro e vivo, insinuato nelle ridenti fessure che al buio sciolgono l'insonne melodia._

 _Lo sguardo scorre a te…._

 _Osservi la bocca…_

 _Le labbra s'inarcano, attirano a sé…_

 _Non puoi distogliere lo sguardo, vorresti continuare a guardarla, la sua bocca…_

 _La immagini…_

 _Assaggiarla no, non ancora…_

 _Anche se già conosci sentore e sapore…_

 _Solo il tempo che tutto s'oscuri e le labbra sfiorano le labbra._

 _Le ascolti adesso, le sue labbra…_

 _Morbide e dolci._

"Farai attenzione?".

La voce uscì piano, mormorata.

Figure unite nella penombra del patio, la casa immersa nel silenzio…

Figure evanescenti, fantasmi spuntati da chissà dove, pronti ad immergersi nell'oscurità più cupa, d'una notte senza luna e solo poche stelle, fragili e tiepide luci ad orientare passi e gesti.

In lontananza, solo il rumoreggiare profondo e minaccioso delle onde, a spezzare la simbiosi dei pensieri, e poi chiarori di baleni emersi all'improvviso dal marasma marino, spiragli di cielo…

Barlumi di pelle bianca, le dita sole sarebbero bastate a riconoscere il volto, mentre il vento cupo ed afoso piegava le cime più alte delle querce, inanellando i respiri, amplificando il sentore di sé e dell'altro.

Le mani rimasero lì, l'istante d'un bagliore, ancora uno.

Poi la stretta si sciolse, gli sguardi provarono a sfidare l'oscurità che ghermiva la progressiva distanza così come gli arbusti e poi gli alberi.

Dove non poterono gli occhi, si fissò l'udito…

Sordi colpi di zoccoli che s'allontanavano sulla sabbia.

Boati che s'avvicinavano dal mare…

I sensi pieni…

 _Bocca…_

 _Labbra morbide…_

 _Velluto…_

 _Un bacio, di nuovo, leggero…_

 _A sfiorarle appena…_

 _Il loro sentore…_

 _Ciò ch'è già nella mente si colma del calore e della consistenza…_

 _Ciò che eri, ciò che ora sei…_

 _Bocca…_

 _Labbra, morbide…_

 _Un altro bacio…_

 _Tocco più audace, profondo._

 _La consistenza s'allarga e inonda e colma non più solo la mente._

 _Entra, t'attraversa, scorre attraverso i sensi, tutti, fin nella gola, fin giù nello stomaco._

 _Conduce le dita…_

 _Libera i gesti…_

 _Labbra…_

 _Le sue labbra si schiudono, ti lasciano entrare…_

 _Entri, piano, ascolti il respiro, il sapore…_

 _Ascolti…_

 _Entri di nuovo…_

 _La sua bocca, luogo conosciuto che fingo di sconoscere e d'immaginare…_

 _Mille volte…_

Le Rivoluzioni si fanno dal basso.

In alto è inutile andarci, là ci sono solo quelli che si riempiono le guance di sospiri per libertà e giustizia, ma temono d'agire davvero e perdere terreno e consensi.

Non s'azzardano a muoversi ed attendono che altri lo facciano al posto loro.

Normalmente il secondo cerchio è composto da coloro che vivono la terra, la lavorano, la curano, la venerano, permettendosi di sopravvivere e consentendo a tutti gli altri di fare altrettanto.

La terra non appartiene a loro.

Non hanno patria, bandiera, lingua, colore della pelle.

Credono in Dio, il loro o quello degli altri, oppure che non credono affato.

Questi sono un poco di più.

Non tutti sono fatti per lottare in prima persona ma tutti possono offrire un tetto, una stalla, un covone di fieno, un mestolo d'acqua agli altri, a quelli che combattono.

Oppongono silenzio ed occhi severi contro coloro che spingono alla delazione e al tradimento, contro quelli che pretendono di mantenere un ordine finto, l'ordine che disprezza gli altri, i diversi.

Dunque questi combattono in silenzio.

Da qualche parte si deve pur comunciare.

L'ombra rimasta ferma nel patio, indugiò ancora un istante, poi tornò indietro, rientrando nella casa.

Nella mente e nei pensieri l'immagine dei nuovi combattenti, ribelli o rivoluzionari come li si fosse chiamati, fatti anch'essi d'ombra e di coraggio, che senza clamore avrebbero aggirato gendarmi e sgherri, avrebbero raggiunto il luogo convenuto, senz'attendere processi regolari e legittime reprimende governative.

Si sarebbero recuperate armi, vettovaglie, farina, forse denaro.

Si sarebbe restituita libertà e dignità a chi l'aveva perduta, barattando la propria incolumità con la sottomissione.

In dieci si mossero quella notte.

Ombre che non s'aspettavano nulla, l'unico conforto il cielo scuro senza luna e solo poche stelle ed in lontananza la tempesta che incombeva. Si ritrovarono compatte ad avanzare, divorando stradelli polverosi, quercie bruciate e icone votive a marcare il percorso.

S'arrestarono riunendosi nel luogo convenuto, il profumo della terra arata di fresco e le fronde morbide degli ulivi ad accarezzare i lucidi pensieri.

 _Ti muovi piano. Il suo respiro è caldo…_

 _Umida la consistenza della bocca._

 _Piano…_

 _Devi fare piano._

 _L'ammiri, la veneri…_

 _Insano godimento d'ogni senso._

 _Vi siete ritrovati lì, per caso, rubando alla fretta della sera, il tempo infinito d'uno sguardo._

 _I corpi allacciano sguardi e le dita s'intrecciano…_

 _Un sussurro…_

 _Sfili le sue calze, prima una poi l'altra._

 _Sciogli i lacci della camicia…_

 _Il corpo si schiude al tuo sguardo, alle mani che scorrono su di lei, a cercarla nella curva morbida dei fianchi, nel sussulto dei lombi, nelle vertebre sgranate, risalendo su, lungo la schiena._

 _Ogni vena, ogni respiro, s'intrecciano, scivolano addosso…_

 _Raggiungono e colpiscono…_

 _Continui a guardarla._

 _E lei sorride, di nuovo._

 _La bocca si apre, i denti bianchi, quasi ride…_

 _Chissà se di te o di se stessa. Forse nemmeno lei avrebbe mai immaginato d'azzardarsi a guardarti così, chiedendo anche solo con gli occhi di averti, di prenderti accanto a sé._

 _Un tempo sarebbe stato inaudito._

 _Un tempo…_

 _Ora quel tempo è finito. Ora può guardarti, chiedendo di te, chiedendo di averti accanto a sé._

 _Continui ad osservarla. E' bella ma questo già lo sai._

 _Solo, non sapevi così bella e sensuale._

 _Attraversa i sensi, anche solo con lo sguardo, quasi ti stordisce._

 _Corri a lei…_

 _Ti fermi…_

 _Implode il desiderio sulla punta delle dita._

 _Esercizio spasmodico a torturarvi nell'attesa…_

Le Rivoluzioni si fanno dal basso.

In alto è inutile andarci, là ci son solo quelli che disquisiscono del sistema migliore per cacciare gl'invasori, della lagna più efficace per apparir vittime di chissà quale tiranno.

Non si muovono e se lo fanno è solo per trovare il sistema migliere di comandare chi gli sta intorno.

Normalmente il terzo cerchio è consistenza variegata e frammentata e compatta al tempo stesso, masse composte da occhi sgranati, labbra turchesi di freddo, dita nodose, volti bruciati dal sole o sbiancati dal buio delle galere.

Nemmeno a loro appartiene al terra.

Nemmeno loro hanno patria, bandiera, lingua.

Chissà forse credono in Dio o forse non credono che in sé stessi.

Una massa immensa di persone, di cui spesso non si conosce nemmeno il nome, né da dove vengono, né a quale storia appartengono.

Alle volte le Rivoluzioni non si possono fare.

E' troppo presto oppure troppo tardi.

Però si resiste.

Dal basso.

Si resiste e si trattiene il respiro.

Il terzo cerchio appunto resisteva.

Il vento leggero gonfiò il respiro, sfilando attraverso la campagna rigogliosa, intensamente viva.

Un profumo conosciuto, sempre lo stesso ormai…

Il sentore dell'estate, in procinto d'esplodere e ghermire i sensi.

Il sentore impresso sulla pelle, nel cuore e nella mente.

Il profumo del tempo che aveva cambiato la Storia, in quell'anno ormai lontano, silenziosamente custodito nella memoria.

Gesti nostalgici e struggenti, quando la vita aveva ripreso a scorrere, il cuore a battere, le mani a chiudersi e stringersi al corpo dell'altro ed i sensi, tutti, ad inebriarsi dell'altro.

Sempre l'avrebbe ritrovato nel tempo che scorreva.

 _Luce fioca…_

 _Luce inutile…_

 _Pelle e calore scorrono sotto le dita che rincorrono i battiti, tremiti insinuati._

 _Conosci lei, ogni lembo, ogni vena, ogni curva dolce…_

 _La rincorri, la raggiungi, t'insinui…_

 _Percorri le gambe, le accarezzi, indugi, le baci, leggero, le assaggi…_

 _Piano piano, tremito dopo tremito._

 _Luce fioca…_

 _Luce inutile…_

 _Intuisci il sorriso, il piacere, il fremito…_

 _Sorride, di nuovo…_

 _Gli occhi socchiusi, tremanti…_

 _Un sospiro, un istante…_

 _Insisti, le dita accarezzano ancora, immensa protervia nell'averla così, di soli baci e carezze, a preludio d'altro._

 _Presunzione di conoscerla, solleticare la mente ed i sensi, lei impressa come marchio nella coscienza ed in ogni parte di te._

 _Le labbra baciano il ventre morbido…_

 _Si ritrae al tocco, un sospiro, lieve…_

 _Ascolti la voce._

 _Scivoli piano a coprire il corpo…_

 _Le gambe si chiudono dolcemente imprigionandoti._

 _Mai vorresti esser altrove, mai vorresti essere libero._

 _Le braccia si stringono, anch'esse, le mani leggere percorrono la schiena, lente, assieme al respiro che bacia la pelle, la spalla, il collo, indugiando beffardo a sollevare il fremere dei sensi._

 _Raggiungi la bocca…_

 _Di nuovo…_

 _La cerchi…_

 _Intenso intrecciarsi di rintocchi e fughe. Giochi…_

 _Inaudito…_

 _La lingua si spinge, indugia, riflette, indietreggia…_

 _No, ancora un poco, a lei ritorni per averla tutta…_

 _Il cuore accelera contro il petto…_

 _Cerchi il cuore, suggelli il battito con un bacio intenso ad accarezzare il petto, torturare i seni dolci…_

 _Li baci, anch'essi…_

 _Li baci ed ascolti il tiepido schiudersi del respiro innalzato, del corpo scosso e ritratto e poi sospinto alla ricerca intensa e lieve._

 _Il nome, il tuo nome, sussurrato, trattenuto, lettera dopo lettera, tra i denti bianchi, la lingua ad incidere le sillabe, granate piano…_

 _Estasi ed Inferno volteggiano e si scontrano per contendersi l'anima._

 _Entri piano…_

 _Cadi dentro di lei, t'aggrappi a lei…_

 _Dio…_

 _Che lei ti trascini con sé!_

 _Ti perdi…_

 _Nessun rumore…_

 _Lei ti accoglie…_

 _Il respiro implode e sussulta e riprende rincorrendo la stretta intensa._

 _Ti fermi…_

 _Sei sospeso…_

 _Sei perduto…_

Le Rivoluzioni non si compiono col favore dei potenti.

Non si agisce in nome s'un sovrano, d'un imperatore, d'un despota o d'un tiranno o d'un letterato e nemmeno d'un poeta.

Non si agisce che per il bene di sé stessi e di tutti quelli che agiscono per sé stessi.

 _Omnia sunt communia…_

 _Torni indietro nel tempo, a ciò che eri, a ciò ch'è sempre stato._

 _Torni a combattere, dovrai farlo ogni giorno, sempre._

 _Senza arrenderti mai._

 _Sfidando il destino._

 _In qualunque tempo vivrai ed esisterai._

 _Non ti piegherai a ciò ch'è ingiusto, non chiuderai più gli occhi di fronte alla protervia._

 _Se avessi vissuto un'esistenza simile agli altri…_

 _Forse…_

 _Forse adesso non saresti qui, il buio intorno, il rumore del mare lontano, a calpestare una terra straniera e negli occhi e nella mente gli stessi ideali che t'hanno spinto ad arrivarci._

 _Sei qui…_

 _Era questo il tuo destino?_

 _Non lo sai, non hai tutte le risposte, non le hai mai avute._

 _Non conosci il tuo destino ma sai che questo è ciò che devi fare._

 _Sai che non sempre si può vincere, sai che se perderai perderai tutto!_

 _Non lo fai per vincere ma se perderai, perderai tutto!_

Le dita strinsero il fucile, livido e lucente, la fronte appoggiata al metallo tiepido della canna.

Da che aveva imparato ad impugnare un'arma, era sempre accaduto così, d'immaginarsi che – un colpo sbagliato – e tutto sarebbe stato perduto.

Lo pensò, mentre il cuore batteva forte, perché ogni volta era come fosse stata la prima volta e la speranza – sempre quella – era muoversi in fretta, colpire e poi fuggire, lasciando che il buio la ingoiasse ancora una volta.

Osservò le fioche luci della casa.

Gli altri erano già entrati. L'accordo era uno alla volta, che là dentro sarebbe stato necessario entrarci tutti, che non si sapeva cosa e chi si sarebbe trovato.

Non sempre era necessario usare la polvere da sparo per dirimere le questioni e risolvere i guai generati dalla protervia dei tirannucoli.

Rimase nell'ombra, mentre i più audaci s'addentrarono per mettere in pratica ciò che s'era deciso non più tardi di dieci giorni prima.

S'era saputo della resa d'un mezzadro che non era riuscito ad onorare il proprio dannato debito.

Ed il creditore, sempre lo stesso, aveva preteso mura e terre, in cambio della libertà di continuare a vivere per il malcapitato e l'intera famiglia, una moglie e tre figli.

La casa studiata giusto per comprendere come e dove muoversi…

La notte buia e senza luna, per evitare d'esser presi di mira o riconosciuti.

Il mezzadro e la famiglia dovevano esser giù, nel piano sotterraneo, dentro squallide cantine, in attesa del nuovo destino che il nuovo padrone avrebbe deciso. Forse quello aveva sperato di non esser disturbato, lì in quel luogo sperduto nella folta campagna, quasi a ridosso delle legazioni papali.

Un errore comprensibile che però aveva orientato il percorso notturno.

 _Sei sospesa…_

 _Non hai più coscienza di te._

 _Né di ciò che eri, né di ciò che potrai essere._

 _Il corpo è fermo…_

 _L'attraversa il mare calmo e caldo…_

 _L'onda s'infrange…_

 _Una e poi un'altra._

 _Una e un'altra ancora…_

 _Non respiri…_

 _La bocca immobile…_

 _Gli occhi non vedono più nulla, non devi vedere nulla._

 _Resti lì, l'unico luogo in cui avere pace, come fossi sempre esistita lì, soltanto lì._

 _E come sempre esisterai._

 _Pelle contro la pelle…_

 _Fiamma dolce che prende forma evanescente e s'infiamma e sale, fino a bruciare._

 _L'attesa sciolta nel nome sussurrato tra le labbra, tra i capelli stretti tra le dita, nelle pieghe dello sguardo, sulla bocca inarcata…_

 _Ascolti il passo…_

 _Un brivido…_

 _Un bacio._

 _Un brivido e un altro bacio. Impossibile e pieno…_

 _Insostenibile._

 _Non vuoi più pensare, sapere, capire…_

 _Inebriata dal vino dolce…_

 _Abbagliata da luce splendente…_

 _Perduta nel sogno insinuato._

 _Immersa nell'unico mare mentre un'altra onda s'infrange e solleva il respiro scorrendoti addosso, frantumando la distanza, colmando l'assenza…_

 _Oblio…_

 _Respiro spezzato…_

 _Nella profondità più nascosta, s'infrangono onde ripetute, libere, larghe…_

 _Vorresti fuggire…_

 _Hai paura di dissolverti davvero._

 _Di non aver più vita…_

 _Dopo._

 _Vorresti fuggire…_

I fronti ben presto divennero due.

Uno era il corridoio buio dove s'udirono le voci sfatte dei dannati che resuscitavano dal luogo infernale.

Un uomo smunto e bianco come un cencio, una donna magra che pareva sarebbe cascata a terra in un istante.

E due bambini, uno più grande ed un che non aveva ancora modo di camminare da solo.

L'ombra appoggiata alla parete ebbe un fremito.

"Manca una persona!" – la constatazione tranciò l'aria peggio d'una lama.

Un sibilo…

"Chi?".

"La donna…i figli sono tre…la maggiore…non era lì con loro…non sanno dove l'hanno portata!".

"Cercatela!".

"Dobbiamo andarcene! Il tempo scorre…sappiamo che i cambi della guardia sono molto frequenti…se s'accorgono di quello che sta accadendo…".

"Non ce ne andiamo da qui senza quella famiglia! Li voglio fuori di qui! Tutti! Andremo fino in fondo…".

Si fronteggiarono gli sguardi…

"Ma…" – l'obiezione digrignò severa.

"Come abbiamo sempre fatto!".

L'ombra si staccò dalla parete per inabissarsi nel corridoio e correre verso l'altro fronte, più scoperto e pericoloso.

I passi risuonarono sul pavimento freddo.

Pareva davvero d'esser tornati giù, nella Basse Gêole, odore di paglia ed escrementi e spifferi ammuffiti, seppur il circolo oscuro si manifestava meno impegnativo.

Della mocciosa non v'era traccia…

Gli sguardi si consultarono di nuovo. Là sotto non c'era più nessuno.

Un tuffo, il cuore prese a battere, le tempie a pulsare sollecitate dall'ignobile pensiero, che se il nuovo padrone aveva mantenuto la sua fama…

Relativamente semplice fu comprendere dove potesse essere colei che mancava all'appello.

Inevitabile fu sentire le viscere bruciare di nuovo, come un tempo…

"Vado io!".

"Nemmeno per sogno! Non t'avvicinerai a quello! Ti conosce!".

"Conosce anche te!" – obiezione serrata.

"Damn!".

 _No…_

 _Non lasciarla sfuggire…_

 _Affonda la mano a catturare i capelli…_

 _Non lasciarla sfuggire…_

 _Respira il respiro caldo e veloce…_

 _Scorri…_

 _Assaggiala…_

 _Le mani scivolano sulla schiena ad estorcere la consistenza morbida e tesa della pelle, come vento che incombe leggero e poi spezza il respiro in un brivido di piacere…_

 _T'inebria…_

 _Ti muovi di nuovo…_

 _Lo stupore d'una carezza insinuata a sollevare un fremito irriverente che scorre, inarca il corpo a tendersi e chiudersi su di te._

 _Gemito impercettibile, istintivo, sublime, inaspettato, intriso del lento incedere oltre l'oblio…_

 _Scorri ai suoi occhi…_

 _Sorridono…_

 _T'interrogano…_

 _Sei così…_

 _Una carezza, un bacio…_

 _Dunque siamo questo…_

 _Non lo sai, non rispondi, non t'importa…_

 _Non basta, non è mai bastato e non basterà mai._

Il copione…

Sempre lo stesso. Che si fosse in Francia o in Italia. Che fosse un demone o un barone.

Si doveva rischiare dunque, per comprendere dove fosse colei che mancava.

Il disgusto avrebbe guidato i passi.

La casetta un poco spoglia, poco articolata di stanze e ripostigli.

La ronda di fuori intenta a tracannare il vinello ritrovato nelle cantine.

"Se entri almeno non parlare!" – l'ordine rovesciato addosso come un'accusa.

 _Tu sei riconosciubile, più di tutti!_

Annuì l'ombra, mentre entrava, la pistola puntata verso il basso.

La canna in silenzio si sollevò mentre gli occhi s'adattavano all'oscurità, la stanza riscaldata che pure incuteva il freddo estremo del dannato sopruso.

La piccola non vide nulla perché aveva gli occhi chiusi, tremava…

L'uomo, sempre quello, no, nemmeno lui vide nulla, solo intuì il freddo della canna pigiata sulla nuca.

Un rintocco, un altro, un altro ancora…

Infastidito, fu costretto a voltarsi per comprendere chi o cosa avesse avuto l'ardire d'intromettersi.

Le mani trattennero la mocciosa…

Un sussulto, la canna addosso, lì, sulla faccia, quasi in bocca.

L'istinto d'indietreggiare…

La canna s'appoggiò davvero alle labbra, che dunque nessuna distanza avrebbe consentito all'altro di sottrarsi e salvarsi.

Silenzio…

L'avversario impassibile rimase lì, sull'altro, attenendosi all'ordine di non fiatare.

La voce avrebbe tradito gl'intenti e…

"Chi…".

L'uomo si ritrovò a balbettare sotto tiro, a rimuginare dove fossero finiti gli sgherri che lui pagava per tenere alla larga quelli che anno dopo anno erano divenuti avversari, oppositori sempre più fastidiosi, ombre che sbucavano dalla notte e facevano razzia di animali e fieno e otri di vino nelle sue casacce, quelle dove ci teneva i contadini o quelle ch'era riuscito a strappare ai poveracci incapaci di restituire prestiti o provvigioni anticipate.

Non scompariva mai troppo ma nemmeno troppo poco e mai tutto in una volta, che i mezzadri finivano per accorgersi dei furti giorni e giorni dopo e così non c'era più verso di capire chi fosse stato e come acciuffare i dannati briganti.

Ribelli…

Nemmeno una parola, la mano ferma seguì il volto dell'uomo che ondeggiava spaventato.

Non un pollice distanziò i due…

Sarebbe bastato premere il grilletto e la faccia dell'altro sarebbe scomparsa, esplosa…

Sarebbe stato così semplice…

Rammentò bene la rabbia che sucitava istintivamente quel volto.

L'insensata violenza contro contadini e servi…

La cacciata di chiunque si fosse avvicinato a terre e pozzi…

Il rincaro delle merci vendute ed i salari stracciati con cui pagava i propri lavoranti.

Una corona di spine, una più pungente dell'altra.

E poi, in fondo…

L'inusitata violenza riservata al primo incontro, accidentale, quando lei s'era messa in testa di raggiungere André e s'era ritrovata prigioniera di polverosi confini e regole assurde, compresa quella dell'ignobile sudditanza che la donna deve all'uomo.

Non aveva chinato la faccia di fronte all'arroganza del nobilotto e l'altro per poco non l'avrebbe presa, esigendo lì, in quel dannato campo di sterpaglie, il prezzo dell'onta d'aver viste calpestate terre che pure non gli appartenevano più.

Sarebbe bastato premere il grilletto…

Ma il clamore sarebbe stato eccessivo. Vuoi che dopo davvero, nelle vallate a sud di Livourne, sarebbero calate guarnigioni di gendarmi austriaci e poi le dannate truppe francesi che ormai da un anno imperversavano nel Granducato?!

Non era il clamore quello che cercava, il clamore sarebbe stato bene tenerlo a bada e frenare la rabbia di vendicarsi.

Lì, c'era solo da tirar fuori la mocciosa e neppure avrebbe mai voluto che quella si fosse ritrovata la povera vestina macchiata di sangue. Né il proprio, strappato di dosso dalla furia del tirannucolo, né quello della faccia del tirannucolo dilaniata dall'esplosione.

Rammentò…

Lo doveva a Mimose. Sarebbe sempre stata in debito con quella bambina.

Ci pensarono i compari a trascinare giù il dannato dal lettuccio caldo.

La bambina era terrorizzata…

La pistola si rialzò e l'ombra afferrò la piccola accompagnandola giù dal letto, il gesto pietoso di coprirla.

Via…

Vide il misero guscio di lana trascinarsi fuori…

Lo sguardo tornò al tiranno. L'ordine silenzioso di ciò che sarebbe stato necessario fare.

In fondo s'era venuti lì anche per quello.

L'uomo tirato a forza tentò di ribellarsi imprecando, chiedendo aiuto.

"Taci!" – uno degli avversari prese a dettare le regole, l'ombra s'era diligentemente ritirata nell'angolo scuro verso la porta.

La casa era sprangata, c'era una famiglia che non interessava a nessuno e non era necessario ch'essa assistesse alla discussione. Però quella famiglia doveva avere ancora giustizia, non quella d'una immediata liberazione.

Una candela accesa sistemata sul tavolo.

La lettera già scritta, distesa per bene davanti allo sguardo allucinato del riottoso usuraio.

L'avversario lesse il contenuto…

Si riconosceva libertà e terre a quella famiglia, si, esattamente quella che aveva mancato di saldare il proprio debito.

Si cancellava il restante debito.

La penna intrisa nell'inchiostro venne diligentemente passata verso le mani grasse e sudate del malcapitato. Il lignaggio dell'uomo impose una certa resistenza.

Quello sputò a terra attenendo che gli occhi s'adattassero alla poca luce così da poter riconoscere gli aggressori.

Intuì la sagoma di quello che doveva essere il negoziatore ma gli parve che anche quello che aveva avuto addosso, fino a pochi istanti prima, quello che gli aveva praticamente ficcato la pistola in bocca e che se ne stava in disparte, avesse interesse ed ascendente nella questione.

Dunque scelte, il nobilotto, e la dannazione sibilò tra i denti proprio all'indirizzo di quello che stava là oscurato dal buio e dal cappuccio.

Un altro sputo…

"Non firmerò un bel niente! Mi dovrete ammazzare!".

"E sia!" – sibilò l'avversario più vicino – "Ammazzatelo allora!".

 _Le mani sulla schiena…_

 _Divengono calore e respiro…_

 _Scivolano e scorrono e inondano…_

 _Ti spingi su di lei e lei s'insinua…_

 _Lambisci il corpo, l'accarezzi…_

 _La cerchi, la sfiori…_

 _L'assaggi e trattieni il sapore della vita che scorre, il lento ritmo del cuore, le vene cerulee…_

 _Impeto e distruzione…_

 _Il ventre contro di lei…_

 _Ti accoglie e raccoglie il tuo respiro ed il tuo abbraccio…_

 _Il petto contro i seni…_

 _Li sfidi, li accarezzi, li torturi…_

 _Si schiudono come fiori alla rugiada del mattino, turgidi e carnosi e tiepidi…_

 _Affondi le labbra, di nuovo, li assaggi piano…_

 _Consistenza che diviene attraverso le dita…_

 _Cerchi piccoli ad imprigionare il respiro._

 _T'inebria…_

 _Impossibile fermarti…_

 _Vuoi il suo respiro…_

 _Vuoi il suo corpo, immobile, impercettibilmente ripiegato e denso dell'intensità dell'orgasmo._

 _Vuoi lei…_

 _Vuoi tenerla a te…_

 _Un bacio…_

 _Vuoi tenerla lì…_

 _Impossibile fermarti._

 _Il corpo si apre…_

 _Il corpo affonda…_

 _Il copo nudo si scioglie…_

 _S'inonda il sesso della turgida consistenza dell'oblio…_

 _Non puoi…_

 _Non puoi più nulla…_

L'ordine si trasfuse alle mani dei presenti.

La gragnuola di colpi prese a fendere l'aria, abbattendosi sul Barone Tomaso Asor Rini, ritrovato lì, lontano dalla propria casa, in cui stava rintanato quando non era impegnato a far danni in giro per le campagne.

Lì, lontano dai luoghi conosciuti, lì per esigere il prezzo del debito non onorato, la resa del mezzadro reo, le sue terre, la sua casa, la virtù della mocciosa più giovane.

Tutto…

Il Barone Tomaso Asor Rini aveva creduto d'esser al sicuro, pochi scagnozzi al seguito ma no, avrebbe dovuto intuirlo che le rivoluzioni si fanno dal basso e che il pericolo adesso non veniva più dall'alto ma dal basso, dove ci stanno i dannati e i senza Dio.

La luce scomparve dagli occhi del barone. Gemiti soffocati seguirono ai colpi sapientemente inferti a ferire ma non ad ammazzare. Nel buio però era difficile distinguerli.

Il corpo rotolò a terra colpito dai calci.

L'avversario appoggiato al muro, muto, sollevò la mano per arrestare la furia dei compagni che risollevarono a forza il dannato.

L'ombra osservò l'aggressore d'un tempo. Di quel tempo in cui non s'era potuta ribellare perché avrebbe messo a rischio la vita del bambino che portava in grembo. Adesso…

La flebile luce della candela illuminò il volto tumefatto e gonfio del nobilotto che digrignava imprecazioni e sputava sangue a terra.

Prese a tossire ma no nessuna pietà.

L'ombra indietreggiò…

Il segnale corse al compare che rifilò l'ultimo pugno allo stomaco che mozzò il respiro.

Un passo…

La mano sollevata di nuovo in segno d'attesa.

L'altro sputò a terra ancora e prese a tossire.

Venne ficcato seduto a forza e gli venne messa la penna intinta nell'inchiosto nella mano destra che tremò un poco, la firma vergata secca…

Il foglio sfilò da sotto lo sguardo chiuso dell'uomo.

"Bene…anche i cani sanno firmare allora!" – digrignò l'interlocutore agitando il foglio per lasciarlo asciugare – "Ora verrai con noi! Questa casa non t'appartiene più! Bada di non tirare la corda _un'altra volta…_ ".

L'ombra avanzò d'un passo mantenendosi nel cono d'oscurità.

L'incedere silenzioso del corpo suggeriva al giovane compare d'accontentarsi della resa e di tacere perché anche lui stava parlando troppo e anche lui avrebbe potuto passare dei guai.

Un altro passo…

No, non si poteva lasciar scorrere quell'istante e l'ombra avanzò ancora ed ancora fino a che la lama sottile del coltello si sollevò per appoggiarsi al collo del barone, a pungere proprio lì, proprio come era accaduto in quel tempo perduto.

Imprecò un compare, che l'ombra così si sarebbe tradita…

Un istante…

La mano del dannato, insolente e beffarda, corse rapida al tagliacarte, lasciato appoggiato lì, che la troppa sicurezza può esser cattiva consigliera per chiunque, soprattutto per quelli che abbassano la guardia…

Le dita afferrarono la lama, il gesto inconsulto e repentino s'abbattè contro l'ombra, che i compari si pararono davanti ma la rabbia ebbe la meglio, il tagliacarte sfiorò l'avversario…

Affondò la lama di contro…

"Cazz…" – gridò il compare…

In quattro l'afferrarono il barone e lo trascinarono giù a terra…

In due l'afferrarono lei, l'ombra che indietreggiava per schiantarsi contro la parete, tenendosi il braccio.

"Che hai?" – gli occhi addosso, lo sguardo stralunato…

Nessuna risposta, le labbra sigillate a trattenere il gemito…

No, nessun suono uscì…

Da terra, il tiranno ebbe un guizzo, perch'era sicuro d'aver colpito l'avversario, ed era sicuro d'aver riconosciuto la fisionomia, ma un corpo senza conoscere della sua voce spesso non dice nulla.

"Sei tu…che tu sia dannata!" – digrignò azzardando l'ipotesi e seguendo l'istinto.

La mano al collo graffiato di striscio…

Sangue ovunque…

"Ammazzatelo!" – gridò Rouge Delacroix, che se Rini aveva compreso che l'avversaria era _Madame François Grandier_ , allora avrebbe compreso anche chi fossero tutti gli altri.

"No!" – il sibilo, le mani aggrappate al mantello del giovane, trascinato indietro.

Poche parole all'orecchio: "Non serve! Portiamolo fuori con noi…se i suoi sgherri apriranno il fuoco ci faremo scudo con lui…è troppo vigliacco per aver dato ai suoi l'ordine d'ammazzarlo pur d'ammazzare noi!".

"Cazzo!" – un'altra dannazione sgusciò dalla bocca del giovane che si fermò, sputò addosso al barone e ordinò ai compari di legarlo e portarlo fuori, per scortarlo via da lì, che gli scagnozzi non si fossero messi alle calcagna del drappello.

L'incursione fu rapida.

Il destino…

Lo sguardo davvero fu costretto a sollevarsi per mettere a fuoco il dannato corridoio ed intuire che c'erano altri sgherri e quelli se n'erano saltati fuori da chissà dove, forse erano rimasti nascosti proprio per soprendere gli avversari.

I tragici greci presero ad indietreggiare, puntando le pistole contro le dannate ombre.

Sibilarono le pallottole, l'aria s'illuminò di sparuti lampi per poi annebbiarsi del fumo denso della polvere esplosa.

I colpi s'abbatterono, tutti dovettero stare lì, fermi, immobili, prima di replicare, prima d'ammettere che il gioco si stava facendo pericoloso e che forse non erano stati i soli ad aver tentato di beffare l'avversario.

L'avversario forse aveva intuito che sarebbe stato bene attendersi una reazione, un'incursione e anche se non era certo dove e quando, aveva pensato di rinforzare i ranghi della propria difesa.

Le repliche non si fecero attendere, anche se non era possibile sparare alla cieca.

I tragici greci attesero allora, cogliendo il pertugio del tempo necessario a ricaricare le pistole, che se anche i dannati ne avessero avute almeno tre a testa…

Il tempo era davvero esiguo.

 _Dio…_

Parve davvero d'essere tornati indietro a Saint Antoine, sotto il fuoco dei cecchini.

Era accaduto anche là allora…

Era…

Le parole risuonarono nella testa…

 _Comandante…_

 _André è stato ferito…_

 _Comandante…_

Il respiro perduto, un istante…

Lo sguardo si fece strada tra il fumo, la famiglia era già fuori, la destra sollevata a mirare, anche se il taglio beffardo pungeva…

 _Non è giusto togliere la vita ad uomo ma…_

I colpi esplosero di nuovo, s'incisero lambendo i muscoli…

I colpi incisero la carne.

Un'altra dannazione sibilò tra i denti.

Sir Joseph Hornett fu costretto ad alzarsi e a pararsi davanti all'altra, ch'era colpita ed era ricaduta giù.

Rouge Delacroix ordinò d'uscire, in un modo o nell'altro si doveva uscire tutti.

In bella vista ci misero proprio il barone che stava lì, stretto per il collo della camicia, mezzo nudo, furioso che la reazione dei propri scagnozzi avrebbe potuto rovesciarsi su di lui.

"Digli di smetterla!" – gridò Rouge Delacroix – "O giuro che non uscirai vivo da questa casa!".

L'ordine uscì gracchiato…

"Digli di andarsene!" – gridò di nuovo Delacroix.

Un altro ordine…

Il tirannucolo fece un cenno della testa…

Gli sgherri presero ad indietreggiare e a disperdersi.

"Bene! Devi averli pagati molto bene se hanno l'ordine di non ammazzarti! O forse non li hai pagati affatto e se ti ammazzano non vedranno un soldo!".

"Dannato!".

"Riesci…" – Hornett fece per sollevarla – "Ad alzarti?".

"No!" – si schernì l'altra spingendolo via – "Pensate alla bambina e alla sua famiglia…io devo tornare…".

"Non ti lascio andare da sola…tuo marito mi ucciderebbe!".

"Credo che ucciderà me quando vedrà quel ch'è accaduto!".

Un respiro fondo…

Le dannate parole rimbombavano nella testa.

 _Non ho nessuna intenzione di proteggere una donna…_

Così era iniziata la sua ribellione.

Oscar François de Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo alla bambina che tremava come una foglia, gli occhi spalancati, le labbra quasi viola, mentre si nascondeva dentro la coperta, attaccata alla figura esile della madre.

 _Certo, lei non è la Delfina di Francia…_

 _Ma è una bambina…_

 _Fragile come un fiore…_

 _Dovrà imparare ad essere forte più della roccia!_

 _Chissà se un giorno tutto questo finirà!_

Il dolore infierì sugl'intenti, il braccio bruciava.

"Sei ferita!".

"Credo solo di striscio…".

Nella mente e nella carne s'ampliò il pensiero alla scelta compiuta tanti anni prima.

Inimmaginabile ammettere che tutto l'aveva condotta lì, ad una lotta così distante dal mondo a cui era appartenuta.

Quello era il destino che lei s'era scelto.

Quella era la sua Rivoluzione…

Non per proteggere un re, un imperatore e nemmeno per una Costituzione.

Quella era un'altra rivoluzione, la sua rivoluzione, che nasceva dal basso, là dov'erano relegati gl'immondi che non erano nessuno e per i quali nessuno avrebbe mosso un dito.

Non se lo disse per compiacersi. Ma dovette ammetterlo per ammettere ch'era una pazzia, perché a fare le rivoluzioni - qualsiasi Rivoluzione - non si sarebbe mai stati certi d'uscirne vivi ed indenni.

Il dolore punse.

Rammentò che un tempo avrebbe resistito più a lungo.

Ora…

Il destino…

Hornett davvero non potè trattenere un mezzo sorriso di compatimento.

"Se ne accorgerà!".

"Dannazione!".

Doveva ammettere che la questione non si era risolta benissimo.

"Andiamocene!" – sibilò Oscar – "Rouge e gli altri rimarrano di guardia per qualche tempo…staranno qui…".

Hornett negò: "Hanno l'ordine…".

"Hanno l'ordine di starmi appresso ma in questo momento io non sono così importante come queste persone! Il documento verrà registrato! Il barone non potrà fare nulla nell'immediato ma sarà necessario vigilare affinchè non ci riprovi…basterebbe poco…".

Hornett porse la destra per aiutarla ad alzarsi: "Basterebbe poco…infatti…e di questo passo non so chi tra noi e loro sopravviverà! Di questo passo non potremo sempre lasciar vivere i nostri avversari!".

"Non li ammazzeremo!" – sibilò lei severa, anche se la testa aveva preso a girare e le gambe a perdere tono e fermezza – "Se lo facessimo sarebbe la fine!".

Provò a fare un passo, no, le gambe cedettero e lei si ritrovò accasciata contro la parete.

"Vieni!" – ordinò Hornett – "Non li ammazzeremo…ma prima o poi…".

La posta in gioco aveva preso ad alzarsi.

Oscar maledisse la propria debolezza.

Se fosse davvero accaduto d'ammazzare qualche avversario sarebbe stata la fine.

Non voleva farlo.

Non voleva farlo e basta, non solo perché così gli austriaci avrebbero fatto valere l'autorità già messa fortemente in discussione dalla resa nei confronti dei francesi.

Si perché anche i francesi erano giunti in Toscana.

Il suo destino mutava di nuovo.

Quello era il suo destino.

Quello che s'era scelto lei.

 _§§§_

Nel buio intuì le fiammelle delle lanterne cieche che orientavano sensi e direzione.

Lo sguardo tentò di mantenersi vigile, dovette sforzarsi, non doveva dare ad intendere che addosso non aveva un semplice graffio.

Riconobbe Andrè, lo sguardo severo.

Riconobbe la sua presa stretta mentre la coscienza si perdeva e lei cadeva giù, stanca.

Avevano discusso per giorni su quella faccenda.

Lui era contrario, non ce la voleva più lei a rischiare la vita.

Non era più sola…

Poi tutto s'era dispiegato talmente in fretta.

Le parole erano venute giù come macigni dalla montagna, quella dove abitava il disgraziato mezzadro già preso di mira da briganti, quelli veri, prima, e dai soldati francesi, dopo, anche quelli incattiviti e furibondi per via dell'ordine imposto dal loro generale che qualsiasi razzia sarebbe stata severamente punita.

E per ultimo s'era presentato il padrone delle terre, il dannato Rini, che bonariamente aveva barattato il debito con l'acquisto delle terre.

S'era preso tutto quello.

E in tanti avevano pensato che il barone, non avendo più ricevuto appoggio dalle truppe austriache, si fosse messo a mercanteggiare con quelle francesi che si mettevano a disposizione per arrotondare lo stipendio e cavarci magari qualche beneficio in più.

Tutto era accaduto in fretta.

Un intreccio avviluppato…

Si sforzò di tener gli occhi aperti ma l'intuiva che André era furioso perché gliel'aveva detto e adesso le avrebbe ribattuto in faccia che lui aveva ragione.

André era cambiato.

Da quando erano arrivati i francesi nel Granducato lui era cambiato.

I francesi erano giunti da qualche tempo, fulminei e diretti, erano entrati a Livorno e a Firenze, nonostante il Granduca la pace l'avesse già concordata nel novantacinque.

In realtà i francesi erano lì per cacciare gl'inglesi.

Lo sguardo scuro, severo, attento ad ogni immagine, ad ogni voce, Oscar lo sapeva che André non aveva mai smesso di vigilare nonostante fossero trascorsi ormai sette anni da che avevano lasciato la Francia. Sette anni in cui s'erano succeduti talmente tanti eventi tragici da spezzare il respiro a chiunque.

Quasi non avesse voluto saperlo, André non aveva mai chiesto nulla, non aveva voluto sapere nulla di ciò che lei aveva provato, via via che il mondo in cui era vissuta s'era sgretolato, mese dopo mese.

Lui era stato lì, accanto a lei, a vegliare le ore insonni di notte, alla notizia che il re era morto e poi anche la regina. E poi il delfino…

E poi tutti quelli che avevano contribuito alla fine della famiglia reale.

Anche quelli erano morti, travolti dalla Rivoluzione, che adesso ciò che era accaduto si poteva chiamare così, perché solo una Rivoluzione ha la forza e la capacità di capovolgere ciò che c'era un tempo e che dopo non c'è più.

Era diventato immensamente egoista André. Non aveva mancato mai, per un solo istante di reggere il suo dolore ma non le aveva mai chiesto, neppure una volta, cosa avrebbe fatto se lei fosse stata là, a Parigi, viva.

Forse lo sapeva già, l'aveva sempre saputo.

Resse il suo sguardo solo per pochi minuti, il braccio bruciava, il borbottio di Donna Lari che si raccomandava ai santi e terminava di fasciare l'ennesimo segno che non si poteva però più attribuire al destino ma ad una precisa scelta di volontà.

"Io non…" – esordì André severo, seduto lì, al lato del letto.

Lei ricambiò guardò, distesa. Era davvero stanca…

"Dimmi che è accaduto?" – chiese lei, che adesso per tutti era Madame…

 _Madame Grandier…_

 _Madame François Grandier._

 _Maman…_

Così adesso la conoscevano tutti, questo era il nome che trillava al mattino dalle bocche dei figli.

"Quella gente sta bene…" – esordì piano André, ch'era furioso con lei ed era furioso con sé stesso perché lui non avrebbe mai potuto impedirle di far ciò che aveva fatto e nemmeno avrebbe potuto aiutarla e starle dietro…

Il buio era sempre più incombente.

"Tutto sommato…nel giro di un sol giorno avevano perso tutto e adesso…Padre Erasmo curerà di recapitare il documento perché venga registrato…quell'uomo riavrà la sua casa…e le sue terre…ma la firma del barone per cancellare il debito…avete osato troppo!".

"Eravamo lì…" – mormorò lei con voce rugginosa – "Tanto valeva esigere tutto…che senso avrebbe avuto restituire a quel mezzadro le terre e lasciargli sulla testa la stada di Damocle del denaro che doveva al barone?!".

"Ma…non ti sembra che questo gioco stia diventando troppo pericoloso!?".

"Non sto giocando!".

"No…tu no! Ma quelli con cui hai a che fare stanno alzando la posta! Hornett mi ha detto che gli sgherri di quell'uomo erano molti di più di quelli che s'aspettava. Quello è senza soldi…e allora dovremmo capire come fa ad avere tanti demoni al suo servizio…".

"Non ci riguarda…" – obiettò lei tentando d'alzarsi – "Era necessario muoversi in fretta…te l'ha detto Hornett che avrebbe fatto quell'uomo se non ci fossimo andati subito!? Quella mocciosa…".

"Oscar!" – André s'avvicinò al viso, lo prese tra le mani, strinse i capelli, un poco, forte, come a tenerla lì – "Non mi sono mai tirato indietro! Questo tu lo sai…e non lo farò mai! Sappiamo perché non abbiamo scelta, nessuno dei due! Sappiamo perché lo facciamo...quello che intendo è che dobbiamo essere prudenti! I sospetti sono facili da mettere in circolazione…".

Uno sbuffo…

Una smorfia…

André allentò la stretta, la fronte si posò sulla fronte.

Era sempre stato cauto André. Lei no, lei era sempre stata istintiva e diretta.

I reciproci caratteri avevano preso a scontrarsi da un po' di tempo.

André era cambiato.

Intuiva Oscar che non fosse solo per via delle autorità austriache ch'erano pur sempre a governo dell'ordine pubblico e nemmeno a causa delle truppe francesi che avevano finto di sostituire le prime ma poi avevano lasciato fare a quelle, salvo ritagliarsi il diritto d'intervenire dove e quando gli avesse fatto comodo.

I francesi erano nel Granducato, non per conquistare le terre ma liberarle.

Da cosa se tutto era rimasto uguale!?

Il generale corso voleva apparire come il salvatore tutti ma poi esigeva bottini di guerra, sostituiva ministri, affidava ai propri comandanti l'ordine d'esser sempre i primi a stabilire il da farsi.

Gli austriaci continuavano a governare il Granducato ma adesso si erano aggiunti anche i francesi.

André era cambiato ma non era per questo. Non solo…

"Devo scendere a Roma…" – esordì serio. Prese a guardarla…

Oscar sussultò, erano anni che non si separavano ormai, da quel lontano Natale dell'89.

Anche allora André era andato a Roma. Era stato difficile dividere le esistenze, sorprendente che lui avesse avuto il coraggio di lasciarla dopo aver strenuamente lottato per esistere insieme e che lei avesse dimostrato altrettanto coraggio a lasciarlo andare, dopo aver scoperto che l'amava, così tanto che ancora una volta era stata capace di tradire la sua fiducia, per non imporgli una sofferenza oltremodo fonda e senza scampo.

"Devi…" – la sospresa si dipinse negli occhi. André la prevenne…

"Non andrò solo…verrai con me!" – il tono aspro ed asciutto, incomprensibile.

"Io…venire con te…e…i bambini?".

La spiegazione fu secca ma diretta.

"I bambini staranno con Donna Lari. Si tratterà di poche settimane…la guerra tra i francesi e le truppe di Sua Santità sta creando problemi con l'approvvigionamento dei cavalli. Devo scendere giù, di persona, per trattare questioni che posso trattare solo io!".

Sembrava una faccenda semplice, allora non si comprendeva la necessità che la moglie accompagnasse il marito.

"Va bene…ma…perché…".

Non sapeva che replicare Oscar. L'idea di separarsi dai figli pungeva…

"Potrebbero venire anche i bambini!" – propose lei, seppur intuiva che il viaggio sarebbe stato troppo faticoso per loro – "Non voglio lasciarli…".

"Nemmeno io vorrei lasciarli soli. Ma devo fare questo viaggio e voglio che tu venga con me!".

"André!" – dovette saltar su, lei, stizzita dal tono che imponeva una resa immediata, inaudita – "Da quando in qua ti metti a decidere per me?! Comprendo la tua necessità ma vorrei ricordarti che i nostri figli sono ancora molto piccoli…lasciarli soli…".

"Non verranno con noi. Tu sì! E se non t'aggrada fa lo stesso! Mi servi…ho bisogno di te!".

Lo sguardo si sgranò severo sull'altro che s'era ritirato e s'era seduto di nuovo, le dita incrociate tra loro, le braccia appoggiate ai braccioli della poltroncina e lo sguardo fisso a lei come a rimarcare che lui era il marito, lui aveva preso una decisione e quant'era vero lei avrebbe seguito quella decisione.

Oscar si sporse: "Non puoi impormi…di venire con te…so che per te è importante ma non vedo perché dovrei…".

"Si che posso!" – s'intestardì lui – "E se vuoi ti spiego anche il perché! Quelle commesse mi servono. Sono fondamentali per la vita di questa tenuta e per tutti quelli che ci lavorano. Il denaro che ricaverò servirà per allevare i nuovi puledri che nasceranno, per acquistare le sementi, per pagare i salari ai contadini che dissodano ogni santo giorno le terre e le strappano alle paludi. E poi per riparare le due scuole dove tu insegni, aiutare quelli che arrivano qui, alla tenuta, quelli che sono troppo vecchi e non hanno nemmeno la forza di prendere una zappa in mano o sono troppo giovani per cacciarli a lavorare dentro una miniera! Mi servirà denaro per accoglierli e non trattarli da mendicanti…dare loro un tetto…un fuoco dove scaldarsi…dove consentire loro di stare con la propria gente, magari a raccontare le storie dei loro paesi…finchè non se ne andranno…o finchè non decideranno di restare! Sai che questo posto…ormai lo sanno tutti che qui si accolgono tutti…e siccome abbiamo un generale francse che fa la guerra in Italia…mi spiace ammetterlo ma questo danneggia me e tutto ciò che mi sono messo in testa di fare!".

Oscar si ritrasse infastidita che le regioni erano ovvie ma ancora non arrivava a comprendere perché lei avrebbe dovuto seguirlo fino a Roma.

"Devo continuare?!" – chiese André cinico – "Ciò che tengo per noi è il necessario per sopravvivere…queste terre sono sempre state tue…".

"No!".

"No!? D'accordo! Queste terre non sono tue…non sono nemmeno mie…sono di questa gente…sono dei nostri figli se un giorno vorranno continuare ad abitarci. Se non vorranno, ci saranno altri che ci abiteranno e le sfrutteranno per vivere. Ho faticato molto per renderle abitabili e non permetterò che una stupida guerra tra eserciti m'impedisca di continuare a farlo. Sai che il denaro in sé non è nulla ma nessuno vive d'aria e di grandi ideali!

"Vorresti dire che io invece…vivrei di ideali?" – l'affondo uscì altrettanto cinico.

"Alle volte…ho davvero il dubbio che sia così! Ma non sono certo io che ho il diritto di giudicare. Solo non accetto che tu corra pericoli. Non così…verrai con me…".

"André…" – fece per alzarsi, la ferita punse di nuovo – "Quindi lo fai solo per allontanarmi da qui?!".

"Mettiamola così! Se lo preferisci?! Se preferisci pensare che sia diventato un marito egoista, un padrone degno di questo nome…che prende decisioni anche per conto di sua moglie…pensala pure come vuoi…però non puoi essere così ingenua da non immaginare che di questo passo anche i nostri figli potrebbero correre dei pericoli. Il capitano austriaco è già stato qui in passato…ci conosce come ci conoscono i nostri avversari…e noi conosciamo i soldati francesi. Lo sai come si muovono…".

L'affondo…

André si morse il labbro.

Non volle spingersi a rivelare la paura fonda e sorda che nutriva da sempre, da quando aveva compreso che il loro avversario, quello di sempre, era ancora vivo.

Dovevano scendere a Roma.

Era necessario allontanarsi da lì…

Per via dei cavalli, per via dei francesi, per via dei tirannucoli…

L'alba era passata da diverse ore.

Oscar si rifugiò sotto coperte. La tensione e la fatica presero ad aggredire i muscoli infreddoliti e rattrappiti.

"Riposati adesso…" – la voce s'era ammorbidita.

Era difficilissimo per André essere duro con lei. Anzi, impossibile.

Il primo a non credere al proprio atteggiamento era lui stesso. Quasi si sentiva ridicolo a tenere quel tono severo da marito intransigente, neanche avesse colto la moglie in compagnia d'un amante.

Ma Oscar aveva un amante, questo sì. Talmente sfuggente e suadente che sarebbe stato impossibile strapparla dalle sue braccia.

Un amante oscuro e ferreo e potente…

 _Il senso della giustizia…_

Era difficile competere contro esso.

André gliel'aveva detto che non avrebbe tollerato altre intromissioni da parte di quell'amante nella loro vita.

Era difficile però quando quello stesso amante s'era preso persino il suo cuore e la sua coscienza.

Bussarono. Donna Lari s'affacciò timidamente…

"Perdonate…monsieur…alla porta…ci sono…il capitano e…due soldati…Gesù…".

Si fece il segno della croce quella.

Oscar intuì dallo sguardo severo di André che se i soldati erano già lì, qualcuno doveva aver visto, qualcuno doveva aver parlato.

Forse era stato lo stesso Rini che, molto probabilmente, non aveva neppure messo piede nella propria casa che, appena lasciato libero, era corso a denunciare l'aggressione, il pestaggio, il consenso estorto con la minaccia…

Era corso a recitare quella parte di vittima sacrificale ed innocente che tanto avrebbe suscitato lo sdegno e la reazione del capitano austriaco.

"Resta qui!" – impose André e lei negò e fece per alzarsi - "Resta qui ho detto! Vedrò cosa vuole…".

"Se vuole me…dovrò essere presentabile!" – sibilò lei – "E se non è qui per me…allora vedrò di mettere in pratica i tuoi consigli. Confondere l'avversario e portarlo dalla nostra parte! E' così che qualcuno ha fatto con noi?! Rammenti!? In effetti a pensarci bene avevo fatto una promessa a quell'uomo che poi non ho potuto mai mantenere…per via dei nostri bambini…direi che non è il caso d'attendere oltre!".

"Che intendi?" – André la guardò di sbieco, lo sguardo sorpreso che però intuiva la strana piega del discorso. Non se l'immaginava, non ricordava…

La spiegazione era quella intuita in effetti.

Si scusava il capitano per essersi presentato a quell'ora ma era accaduto che, di buon mattino, non era che l'alba, quel tale Barone Rini s'era presentato alla caserma a lamentarsi d'una incursione che aveva subito a casa del suo mezzadro.

Banditi incapucciati l'avevano preso a calci e pugni e non era possibile andare avanti di quel passo.

Banditi incappucciati…

Rini aveva denunciato…

Il nesso con Alcantia emerso di sbieco.

Ma il barone s'era guardato bene dal rivelare nomi. Rini non aveva accusato nessuno, non poteva…

Forse non aveva compreso chi fossero gli avversari o forse si e allora voleva giocare a comprendere chi avrebbe avuto coraggio d'alzare la posta.

André tirò un respiro fondo.

Il cerchio si stringeva ogni giorno di più, il punto è che non si sapeva se e quando il laccio avrebbe iniziato a soffocare.

"Perché siete qui allora?!" – chiese, nella voce un misto di paura e risentimento.

"No…certo…non intendevo…" – si schernì Seghter ch'era si ingenuo ma non stupido – "Sto passando da tutti i contadini e gli abitanti per vedere se altri hanno visto o sentito. Insomma è strano che sempre quel Rini sia in mezzo a questi problemi e non accada a nessun altro!".

"Non so che dirvi comandante…non posso nascondervi che nemmeno noi siamo mai andati d'accordo con quell'uomo. Ma sono fatti ormai lontani…".

"Certo…appunto…ma…".

L'istinto irrigidì la postura, il capitano si mise sull'attenti all'ingresso di Madame Grandier seppur senza porgere alcun saluto militare. Eppure…

"Perdonate…la mia intrusione…stavo dicendo…".

"Siete perdonato…comandante…".

I convenevoli furono presto messi da parte.

Il giovane ufficiale s'era rifatto serio ed osservava l'altra che s'era scusata andandosi a sedere accanto al fuoco.

Il viso pallido e l'andatura meno decisa del solito l'avevano lasciato interdetto.

Aveva omesso l'ufficiale che la vaneggiante accusa di Rini includeva la presenza di una donna tra gli aggressori, quello ne era certo, anche se non l'aveva vista in faccia, o forse sì, ma non s'era azzardato a fare alcuna accusa diretta. La mente dell'ufficiale, di nuovo, aveva preso a lavorare di congetture e lui stesso s'era ritrovato a disagio ad immaginare che la famiglia che ormai conosceva da anni fosse davvero coinvolta, anche se, da quando l'aveva conosciuta, quella stessa famiglia era stata al centro di avvenimenti sorprendenti, crudi alle volte, come l'aggressione subita da quella donna ad opera d'un uomo soprannominato olandese volante e poi con la morte di quello, trafitto e annegato proprio lì, nella rena a sud di Livourne.

E poi l'incendio ai magazzini di Rini…

E gli scontri con i dannati soldati austriaci corrotti…

E quei ribelli che parevano peggio di folate di vento secco d'estate, capaci di spezzare rami ma impossibili d'acciuffare, in grado di nascondersi, proprio come il vento, tra le rocce appuntite delle scogliere giù, verso Piombino.

Eventi scollegati, impossibili però da tenere separati e distinti.

Tutto riportava alla visione d'un fulgido senso della giustizia, all'idea che chi s'atteggiava a vittima non fosse davvero colui che avrebbe meritato protezione ed aiuto, quanto invece tutti gli altri, quelli che giorno dopo giorno finivano per subire i dannati soprusi dei tirannucoli di campagna.

Quelli che non avevano voce, che non avrebbero mai avuto pregio d'influenzare i grandi meccanismi della storia, quelli che non avrebbero mai portato prestigio a chi avesse avuto a cuore d'aiutarli in un modo o nell'altro.

Il capitano austriaco non aveva certo interesse a proteggere il nobile degenerato ma l'ordine doveva essere mantenuto ad ogni costo e ciò ch'era accaduto era intollerabile.

Così Seghter era giunto ad Alcantia senza un apparente motivo, senza alcuna pista certa, spinto solo dall'istinto o forse dalla speranza di veder smentito piuttosto che confermato quell'istinto.

Rammentò Oscar che in quegli anni s'erano incontrati spesso lei, la sua famiglia, ed il capitano ed altrettanto spesso avevano discusso di armi, politica, rivolte, governi, riforme, d'oppressione e d'oppressi.

I punti di vista erano diversi, nonostante ciò, una sorta di rispetto reciproco era maturato. Il motivo non era dato saperlo.

Quando si nutre rispetto è meglio non farsi troppe domande.

Poi però, non si poteva non ammettere che la dimestichezza con linguaggio e dinamiche così lontane dall'educazione e dalla mentalità di una donna, avevano sempre rappresentato una sorta di nota stonata, così che Madame Grandier era divenuta sì un punto fermo nel bene di quanto accadeva nelle terre a quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne.

Ma anche nel male di ciò che si stava dipanando in quegli anni nel Granducato.

Impossibile poi non rammentarsi che madame era francese.

Le vocette dei mocciosi nel corridoio fecero sussultare madame.

Anche il capitano intuì un'esitazione nei movimenti dell'altra, da sempre fluidi ed armonici.

Madame Grandier non era mai stata fredda o distaccata con i figli, non lo era nemmeno con i mocciosi che le giravano intorno tutto il giorno, alla scuola, oppure giù al porto quando si recava con la famiglia a far visita all'altro bellimbusto d'un inglese ch'era da un po' che non lo si vedeva in giro.

André corse con lo sguardo alla comare e quella che ormai aveva imparato a leggere nei silenzi del padrone intuì ch'era necessario evitare che i bambini arrivassero fin lì.

Quella fece un inchino e volò fuori, senza alzar la voce, bisbigliando di biscotti appena sfornati e cioccolata da servire tiepida…

Il Capitano Alois Seghter si zittì, che dunque il rapido scambio di ordini non era passato inosservato.

Oscar fece per alzarsi. Gli sfregi punsero…

Un respiro fondo e quasi senz'aria.

Una smorfia…

Intuì che il rischio era davvero enorme.

Non sapeva se Rini l'avesse vista in faccia o l'avesse in qualche modo riconosciuta.

Quello le era finito addosso e…

L'aveva quasi violentata quella volta.

Non ci voleva nulla che avesse avuto capacità di riconoscere una movenza, un gesto.

E lei era stata ferita e forse Rini aveva intuito anche quello.

Attaccare, come sempre, mai abbassare la guardia.

Un respiro, un altro…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo al capitano austriaco: "Visto che siete qui…non accetterò un diniego capitano. Vi invitiamo a fare colazione con noi…e se lo gradite…potremo finalmente avere quello scambio tanto agognato…".

Sussultò l'altro. Lo rammentava bene che madame era stata chiara e lui aveva capito bene che madame aveva appreso la disciplina della scherma e lui era stato lì lì per ammetere un utilizzo bonario del fioretto e invece l'altra gliel'aveva detto ch'era stata educata fin da piccola ad utilizzare le armi e non appena fosse stata in grado sarebbe stata onorata di saggiare nuovamente la propria tecnica con un avversario di scuola così differente da quella francese.

Dapprima era stato necessario conoscersi…

Poi erano giunti i figli…

Dunque non s'era mai davvero presentata l'occasione.

"Madame…prego?" – farfugliò Seghter preso alla sprovvista.

Aveva omesso, il capitano, che il dannato Barone Rini gli aveva spiegato che qualcuno di quei bastardi era sicuramente rimasto ferito perché i suoi, quelli che aveva pagato per essere difeso, l'avevano difeso e avevano rovesciato addosso agli avversari una grandinata di pallottole.

Qualcuno lo dovevano aver senz'altro preso…

Perché poi Rini fosse a casa del mezzadro…

Seghter l'aveva chiesto, aveva insistito e Rini s'era risentito come a contestare che quelle erano questioni personali e che quando si commette un delitto le motivazioni non sono importanti, non rilevano, tanto quanto il fatto che il gesto va punito e i colpevoli messi alla gogna.

"Certo…" – riprese lei andando con le dita ai braccioli della poltroncina che strinse, un respiro fondo – "Non ho mai potuto onorare l'antica promessa…immagino d'esser stata scusata visto che mettere al mondo figli non consente d'esser proprio agili in certe faccende…ma ora mi sarebbe possibile…sempre che voi avrete la cortesia d'accettare…".

"Io…certo…ma…" – balbettò l'austriaco di fronte alla proposta.

André alle spalle rimase muto, lo sguardo impassibile.

Impossibile non comprendere che Oscar era passata all'attacco.

Era sempre stata considerata una donna forte. Chiunque si sarebbe stupito nel vederla svenire o sprofondare in una poltroncina, lamentando un'improvvisa emicrania o un capogiro

Dagl'impicci non se ne sarebbe mai uscita a quel modo ma andando fino in fondo.

Solo che…

Un'altra dannazione sgusciò tra i denti.

Comprese che quello non era becero esibizionismo.

Dimostrare a Seghter che lei era abile con la spada, capace forse di batterlo, l'avrebbe messa al riparo dal dubbio che lei fosse stata là, mescolata ai dannati che avevano avuto l'ardire di prendersela con Rini, magari rimediando una ferita di striscio che avrebbe impedito a chiunque di formalizzare quella sfida a duello.

Decisero di utilizzare due fioretti da allenamento, con la punta leggermente arrotondata.

"Madame..io…".

L'altra saggiava la lama piegandola e rimettendola in senso.

I corpetti robusti avrebbero impedito colpi di punta al torace ma braccia egambe sarebbero state libere.

"Capitano…ammetto d'esser davvero fuori forma…sono una madre adesso…vogliate perdonarmi se non sarò all'altezza della vostra scuola!" – ammise lei sfacciata mettendosi in guardia.

"No…ecco…davvero…" – balbettò l'altro, posizionandosi, due saltelli sul posto e una lieve torsione delle spalle per sciogliere la rigidità che s'era innervata all'idea di mettersi a duellare con una donna.

Il primo passo, l'affondo, la stoccata…

La lama si curvò morbida e l'austriaco rimase lì, un poco inebetito, che non s'era ancora reso conto che l'altra aveva già messo a segno il primo punto.

"Capitano…mi hanno insegnato a fare sul serio…".

"Certo…" – rispose l'altro stizzito per aver tenuto la guardia bassa.

Anche se quella che aveva di fronte era una donna, lo smacco d'esser stato appena infilzato non era meno intenso, anzi…

Ammise d'aver sottovalutato la questione. Avrebbe fatto un torto a sé stesso e soprattutto all'avversaria se non avesse combattuto al meglio della sua tecnica ed esperienza.

Altri tre saltelli…

Il passo, l'affondo, di nuovo…

Seghter intuì la mossa, lo sguardo fulmineo impose al corpo d'arretrare.

Troppo tardi perché l'affondo s'era liberato intenso e pieno e se quello fosse stato un vero duello lui sarebbe stato trapassato da parte a parte.

L'austriaco fissò l'avversaria, pensando di ritrovare nello sguardo tenerezza o commiserazione.

Vi scorse fredda determinazione, nessuna pietà, nemmeno per la baldanzosa sufficienza che l'altro stava mettendo nell'impresa.

Si sentì ridicolo…

Comprese l'austriaco che l'altra non stava offreddo un saggio delle proprie capacita. L'altra stava combattendo.

La rabbia prese a salire, fu allora che scorse un mezzo sorrisetto di soddisfazione che inarcava le labbra dell'avversaria, muta, silenziosa, di nuovo in guardia, morbida e tesa come stesse danzando.

I metalli presero a scontrarsi allora, tintinnando asciutti, le coccie sfiorate, attinte, colpite, risuonarono riportando un suono tondo e limpido.

I corpi si studiarono per una decina di scambi, affondando il necessario, ritraendosi, ondeggiando…

Un passo a destra, il montante vibrò deciso, il fioretto si ritorse, spiegazzato, strappato dalla mano.

La lama rotolò via finendo sul manto di segatura stesa per consentire gli allenamenti dei più piccoli.

"Me l'avevano detto che insegnate scherma ai più piccoli…non credevo…" – ansimò l'austriaco, beffato.

"Di questi tempi la scherma può essere molto utile per stimolare i riflessi! Lucidità e prontezza non sono prerogative solo di allievi maschi…".

"Si…ho sentito anche questo! Avete insegnato anche alla Contessina Rudolf…".

In guardia di nuovo, Oscar aveva atteso che l'altro recuperasse l'arma.

Le dita avevano rimesso in sesto il morbido filo d'acciaio.

Di fatto l'austriaco non era nemmeno riuscito ad avvicinarsi e si che lui l'accademia l'aveva fatta ed era anche uno dei migliori del suo corso.

Ma in Austria s'intestardivano a preparare gli ufficiali con tecniche austriache, prussiane, gestualità lente ed intensamente votate all'esibizione della forza e della prestanza fisica. Nulla a che vedere con la scherma italiana o quella francese, estrosa e vibrante di sotterfugi, bilanciamenti e sbilanciamenti repentini.

Ma se anche le tecniche fossero state diverse, lì la tecnica non c'entrava nulla.

C'era agilità nei movimenti e soprattutto nell'intuire le movenze dell'avversario.

Quella non badava ad insistere se l'affondo era insufficiente. Cedeva e cambiava tattica e…

Un altro colpo…

Seghter gridò stizzito.

Oscar si ritrasse, riassestò la lama, si mise in guardia.

Il combattimento volgeva al termine, il respiro infranto, il braccio quasi paralizzato…

Un affondo, un altro…

Si ritrasse, l'avversario intuì il percorso che aveva già appreso, suo malgrado.

Le venne addosso, affondando a sua volta…

André strinse i pugni…

Un cenno alla comare che osservava, ormai incapace di tenere i figli lontano da quello spettacolo.

Oscar avrebbe voluto vincere.

Avrebbe voluto ma non poteva.

Essere in grado di combattere ed essere capace di perdere…

Questa era la necessità in quel momento.

Sarebbe bastato poco per rimescolare le carte ed offuscare le fila che, ci avrebbe scommesso, l'austriaco aveva iniziato a tirare.

Seghter non era stupido. S'era venuto lì, ad Alcantia, non era stato per caso.

Ancora qualche affondo.

Seghter forzò il passo, costringendola ad indietreggiare.

André, anche lui fece un passo indietro…

Il guizzo…

André si voltò ed imboccò la porta.

Le braccia allargate a trattenere i mocciosi che sarebbero voluti uscir fuori.

Vincere non era possibile.

Non in quel momento.

Forse mai più.

Non sarebbe stato disonorevole vedere maman perdere un duello ma non era quello il momento, né il giorno, né…

I pensieri s'accavallarono.

Doveva scendere a Roma al più presto…

Nelle orecchie il sibilo del fioretto che fendeva l'aria e sfuggiva dalla presa, le lame attorcigliate a torcere i dannati muscoli.

Oscar esitò, si poteva ammettere fosse stanca e i riflessi compromessi al punto da compromettere la difesa che s'allentò.

Il fianco destro offerto spudoratamente…

Seghter quasi cadde per seguire l'affondo e dovette spostarsi in fretta per non rovinare addosso all'avversaria che s'era arresa, attinta al braccio destro, sfiorata dal metallo ch'era scivolato rovente esattamente sulla ferita, che pure era fasciata si, ma doleva.

Il colpo incise il muscolo, imponendo di mollare la presa dell'arma.

Il passo malfermo…

Il dolore punse e dilaniò i nervi.

Si ritrovò in ginocchio, senza respiro, soddisfatta d'aver condotto il gioco così come doveva esser condotto.

Era dannatamente difficile apparire deboli.

Lo era ancora di più quando lo si doveva ammettere per primi con sé stessi.

 _Ammettilo…_

Se lo disse Oscar mentre sentiva l'altro cacciare un grido di vittoria non propriamente dignitoso, inebriato dallo scontro e fiero di non essersi arreso, seppur dopo l'iniziale sbandamento.

Non aveva compreso…

Meglio così!

Seghter si rialzò e corse a porgere la mano.

"Madame…non immaginavo…non vi siete fatta male? Perdonate…non ho calibrato il colpo…non mi era mai accaduto di…".

"Di battere una donna a scherma?!" – chiese lei soffiando indifferenza – "Lo spero bene! Non siamo molte a praticare questa disciplina…e devo ammettere che siete bravo…".

Le mani s'unirono e Oscar si ritrovò in piedi a fissare l'altro, mentre s'aggiustava la camicia.

Il gesto di sistemarsi i capelli.

Il labbro morso piano mentre il dolore aumentava.

L'altro indietreggiò d'un passo.

Tutto appariva sorprendente e strano e curioso.

Fosse stato un compare d'accademia con l'avversario si sarebbero abbracciati e dati pacche sulle spalle e presi in giro dei reciproci errori.

Non era il caso…

E poi…

"Madame…è stato sorprendente…" – concluse entusiasta, sudato e col fiato corto.

Oscar sorrise…

Seghter se ne avvide, comprese.

Nonostante il dolore, il respiro dell'altra era rimasto regolare, il suo no, disarmonico, allo stremo.

Se lo scontro fosse proseguito, molto probabilmente l'austriaco non ne sarebbe uscito vincitore.

Comprese…

Ma era tardi…

L'altra lo prevenne: "Siete un degno avversario capitano! Oserei solo proporre d'approfondire la respirazione! E' verosimile che uno scontro non possa protrarsi oltre una decina di minuti ma se il respiro viene meno è risaputa la compromissione della fluidità dei gesti e della concentrazione. La vostra tecnica è tipica delle scuole prussiane, russe oserei…".

"Ma come…" – balbettò quello – "Come conoscete…".

"Le differenze sono abbastanza marcate…la scherma italiana…in questi ultimi anni ho potuto apprezzare tecniche nuove rispetto a quelle francesi…le prediligo entrambe. Sono una donna…comandante…è abbastanza ovvio che io sia costretta ad adeguarmi a tecniche veloci e poco potenti. Non potrei mai usare gesti che prevedessero l'uso della forza…".

La spiegazione era ovvia. L'altro non ci sarebbe mai potuto arrivare perché mai prima di quel momento aveva applicato tecniche e movenze della scherma alla fisionomia di una donna.

"Si…perdonate…".

"Capitano…se non vi spiace…dovrei andare dai miei figli…".

Quello, sovrappensiero, si mise sull'attenti e quasi si diede dell'idiota.

Perché, perché ogni volta gli pareva d'esser di fronte ad un ufficiale di quelli che aveva incontrato e conosciuto in accademia?

Saper tirare di scherma o andare a cavallo non equivaleva certo a far apparire ufficiali!

L'uomo rimase lì, le dita a torcere e ritorcere nervosamente il filo della lama mentre la luce aumentava e la giornata volgeva al mezzogiono.

Stava per andarsene…

Solo a fissare la figura dell'altra che s'addentrava nella casa, si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo del padrone.

"Monsieur…perdonate ancora…".

"Non dovete scusarvi…mia moglie ha ricevuto un'educazione singolare. Ciò che intende insegnare non è propriamente l'uso delle armi ma educare l'istinto a difendersi…".

"Certo…però…".

"Capitano…dovrei chiedervi…un favore…".

André guardò l'austriaco e quello si mise sull'attenti, di nuovo, in attesa della richiesta.

Un respiro fondo, André proseguì nell'opera di persuasione iniziata da sua moglie.

"Dovremo assentarci dalla tenuta per alcune settimane…" – esordì André neutro.

"Non lo sapevo…".

"Devo recarmi a Roma…come ben sapete l'arrivo dei francesi ha acuito le relazioni con i territori papali…devo scendere personalmente per la cessione di alcuni cavalli. Mia moglie verrà con me ma visto ciò che accade…sono in pensiero per la mia famiglia, i nostri bambini sono troppo piccoli per fare un viaggio così lungo. La Contessina Scarlett verrà per proseguire le lezioni ai bambini…e noi faremo il possibile per rientrare presto ma…".

Sussultò l'altro e comprese: "Signore…se intendete ciò che penso…vi garantisco che sarà mia premura far visita alle vostre terre e vegliare affinchè nessuno compia gesti inconsulti…".

"Mi sarebbe di conforto!" – convenne André – "Siete una persona integra…Capitano Seghter…non a caso mia moglie ha intuito la fermezza del vostro animo e ogni volta vi ha fatto affidamento per confidare i pericoli che questi luoghi possono correre…".

"Certo…l'avevo compreso ed il rispetto che nutro nei vostri confronti è reciproco…".

"Volevo…" – l'interruppe André – "Vorrei spiegare però…".

Seghter era sulle spine.

"Siamo francesi…capitano…" – riprese André – "E abitiamo ormai da diversi anni nel Granducato ma non siamo interessati a combattere a fianco e nemmeno contro i francesi…".

L'altro ebbe un sussulto, non s'aspettava una confessione diretta e sincera.

"E lo stesso vale per gli austriaci…" – rimarcò André – "O per gl'inglesi che persino voi vorreste cacciare dalle vostre terre. Il nostro intento è vivere, godere dei frutti della terra, e…".

Il fiato sospeso…

L'austriaco intuì la piega del discorso.

L'altro ammetteva dunque il severo e non più tanto segreto intento dell'animo.

Non era così codardo da tenere per sé come stavano le cose.

"Resisteremo sempre, comandante…" – ammise André tornando con lo sguardo al paesaggio inondato di luce – "Di fronte alla violenza, di fronte ai soprusi…lotteremo non per essere felici ma perché ciascuno possa esserlo…".

"Monsieur…è…interesse del Granduca…rendere felice il suo popolo!" – s'affrettò a spiegare l'austriaco che nutriva profonda affezione verso la nobiltà cadetta del ramo d'Austria.

No, André non intendeva quello.

Non si combatte per un re o un principe o un imperatore e neppure per un tiranno.

"No!" – affondò Monsieur Grandier – "Ve l'ho detto…non parteggiamo per qualcuno e non combattiamo contro qualcun altro! La felicità di un essere umano non può e non deve dipendere dalla magnanimità d'un altro uomo…dev'essere diritto che gli spetta e per questo noi lotteremo sempre!".

Seghter s'irrigidì, lo sguardo si rabbuiò, mentre il cuore si contraeva colpito dall'idea che il rispetto reciproco forse non sarebbe stato sufficiente.

Nulla nella condotta e nella vita dell'austriaco avrebbe ammesso lo scompaginamento dell'ordine costituito.

I due si squadrarono.

Un respiro fondo.

André ammise che la conversazione era conclusa.

 _§§§_

Nel silenzio gli sguardi erano concentrati al paesaggio che mutava.

La scelta di scendere a Roma a cavallo, come nel viaggio che li aveva portati a lasciare tutto.

E poi dopo, quando André era partito a cavallo, per Roma, senza di lei.

Oscar ebbe il dubbio che, seppur a distanza di anni, seppur per via d'un accidente legato agli affari, André avesse deciso di ripercorrere di nuovo quella strada non da solo stavolta e, dunque, di ripercorrere quel tempo – quello in cui erano stati separati - non più solo, anche se motivi più che ovvi avrebbero indotto a scegliere di viaggiare nuovamente solo, lasciando a lei la cura dei figli ch'erano piccoli ed aveva stretto il cuore a tutti e due averli lasciati, anche se sarebbe stato solo per qualche settimana.

Colmare il tempo in cui s'erano divisi per rimediare ad un errore infernale.

Nel silenzio…

Alle spalle il vociare del drappello di uomini che accudivano la piccola mandria di puledri ormai in età d'esser ceduti. Animali giovani, possenti, a tratti nervosi, che però si facevano conquistare facilmente dalla lusinga d'una voce ferma e da una carezza.

"Le ferite…ti fanno male?!" - esordì André andando al profilo di lei, serio.

Silenzio…

"Senti…così almeno avrai modo di recuperare le forze! I mocciosi ti sarebbero stati addosso! Quelli le annusano da lontano le nostre difficoltà e non ti avrebbero dato tregua!".

Silenzio…

"Non sei arrabbiata con me?!".

Silenzio…

André sapeva che Oscar era arrabbiata, forse perché anche lei non aveva potuto non ammettere che la posta in gioco s'era alzata. Non accettava però l'imposizione, l'allontanamento forzato. Non accettava che qualcuno volesse sottrarla dal pericolo a quel modo.

André gliel'aveva ripetuto più d'una volta che lei non era una che andava protetta, non era un soprammobile, un oggettivo raro e fragile.

Era una persona, una donna, pensante e libera…

"Ascolta…" – riprese lui.

"No…se hai quest'impressione…no, non sono arrabbiata con te…" – la voce però era tesa, una sorta d'indiretto rimprovero si spandeva dal fondo della gola.

"Non ti credo ma fa lo stesso. Lo sai che non è facile per me comportarmi così!" – contestò André – "Ricordo quello che ti ho sempre detto…devi essere libera…e lo sei non per mia concessione. Sei libera perché sei tu, perché sei una donna…non perché l'ho deciso io…non sono fiero di ciò che sto facendo…ma avevo…".

"Non sei fiero di ciò che stai facendo ma vedo che ultimamente ti riesce bene! Essere un marito padrone intendo!" – graffiò lei.

"Sei arrabbiata!" – convenne lui, un mezzo sorriso, che però in fondo non gl'importava.

Una smorfia…

"Ho lasciato la Francia per mettermi sotto la protezione d'un marito che mi ricorda ogni santo giorno che sono libera ma poi decide che devo andare con lui e non mi lascia scelta!".

"Sei ingiusta! Non ti avrei mai costretto! Se non avessi voluto…".

"Non sarei venuta certo! Ma tu lo sai che più che la forza mi smuove la necessità! Mi hai detto che avevi bisogno di me, l'ho capito! E non mi hai lasciato scelta!".

André ammise ch'era così. Amarsi ed imporsi all'altro era equazione improponibile, assolutamente impossibile.

Amarsi e lasciar l'altro scegliere…

Silenzio…

Gli zoccoli mietevano terreno e polvere.

"Che cosa ti preoccupa?" – riprese lei, anche se forse lo sapeva già.

"Tutto…" – ammise André severo – "Per ogni nostra conquista, per ogni dono che abbiamo ricevuto…sento moltiplicarsi le minacce e i pericoli. Il barone…è solo uno di questi…ci sono gli austriaci…e adesso i francesi. E persino…persino quelli che giungono alla tenuta…".

"Li abbiamo sempre accolti…" - Oscar lo guardò.

Davvero André…

"Nessuno garantisce che tra loro non ci sia chi deciderà un giorno di tradire i nostri intenti…e di prendersi o meglio riprendersi ciò che è suo! Queste terre non ci appartengono! Non potrei dar torto…noi siamo stranieri in questa terra…essa non ci appartiene. Ogni giorno…non posso fare altro che ammettere che chiunque cammini per questa terra abbia gli stessi diritti che abbiamo noi ma non abbia avuto la nostra stessa fortuna. Noi combattiamo…ma temo…sempre…che qualcuno che non la pensa come noi…possa decidere di fare da sé. Siamo troppo vulnerabili…".

"Non hai mai tenuto per te che l'indispensabile!" – obiettò lei come a lenire i dubbi – "Ci abitiamo in queste terre, ci prendiamo cura di esse…ma come hai detto tu…un giorno passeranno ad altri. Forse saranno i nostri figli…".

"O forse altri ancora…spero solo che non sarà troppo tardi…".

"Troppo tardi per cosa?! André…che cos'è che ti spaventa?".

Oscar arrestò il cavallo e lui fece altrettanto. La piccola mandria, dietro, aveva necessità di sostare ed abbeverarsi ad un laghetto. Da quelle parti era necessario chiedere consensi e scambiare ogni gesto con altri altrettanto generosi.

"Perdere te!".

"Ma…".

"Più il destino mi permette d'amarti e più vorrei amarti…sempre di più! Ho paura di perderti…basta così poco…l'altro giorno, quando sei tornata…sei stata ferita…".

Silenzio…

"So che non possiamo tirarci indietro. So che le Rivoluzioni non si compiono solo nei parlamenti, nei luoghi di legge, nelle aule di giustizia. Le Rivoluzioni sono qui, ogni giorno, sono adesso…ma ci sono istanti in cui mi sento costretto a combattere tra la Rivoluzione e te. Ci sono momenti in cui temo che la Rivoluzione davvero ti porterà via da me. Non credo sarò capace di continuare ad accettare una simile prospettiva. Tu sei sempre stata forte…io…".

"Tu lo sei di più…" – obiettò lei – "Tu mi hai insegnato a sorridere…ad amare…tu mi hai consentito di vivere e di scegliere la mia vita e ora la mia vita è la tua…ma…".

"Tu sei forte Oscar. Ciò che non so è se io sarò esserlo altrettanto…lo so che non possiamo arrenderci lo so…".

"Anch'io ho paura di perderti…" – sussurrò lei incidendo il respiro – "I tuoi silenzi…".

Tentò Oscar di aprire una breccia che André era cambiato e lei voleva comprendere.

Non poteva essere solo timore per la vita, la propria e quella dell'altro.

Avevano già stabilito che non avrebbero mai smesso di combattere.

"Non posso arrendermi André…".

André ficcò lo sguardo al paesaggio di agavi e canne che ostruiva l'orizzonte.

"Lo so! Dobbiamo ripartire!" – concluse secco, un tiro deciso alle redini per indietreggiare e tornare verso la mandria.

André era cambiato…

Era divenuto taciturno, silenzioso. La voce tornava libera solo quand'era con i suoi figli. Con lei no. Forse era stato il tempo che aveva consentito loro di raffinare i sensi e allora non era più necessario affidarsi alle parole ma tornare a parlarsi attraverso i silenzi, quelli che un tempo li avevano tenuti legati, quando ancora non sapevano d'amarsi.

 _§§§_

 _Cinquanta miglia a sud ovest di Livourne…_

"Madame…c'è una visita…".

Donna Artemisia de la Tour poggiò la tazza di tè sul tavolino.

Un rapido cenno perché le allieve ch'erano lì a fare una piccola pausa, s'affrettassero a tornare ai rispettivi cavalletti.

Un sorriso più dolce rivolto all'unico allievo maschio.

Martin Grandier sorrise a sua volta, bevve veloce l'ultimo sorso e si alzò attendendo per galanteria che anche le compagne fossero pronte.

Non avendo notizia alcuna sulla sua data di nascita, i genitori avevano stabilito che il giorno del compleanno sarebbe stato quello del loro primo incontro su Le Comte Vert, nell'autunno dell'anno 1789. E siccome all'epoca il moccioso doveva avere più o meno sei anni, ecco che Martin Grandier adesso aveva all'incirca tredici anni.

S'era fatto grande, lieve e fiero, i capelli s'erano mantenuti chiari, la pelle del viso bianca, quasi trasparente, le labbra dolci e carnose, qualche lentiggine sul naso dritto.

Lo sguardo severo come se il passato maledetto avesse faticato a lasciarlo libero di respirare e adesso fosse sepolto nei meandri della coscienza, ormai sigillati dagli anni trascorsi tra le braccia di maman e papà.

Eppure, si sarebbe detto che un guizzo degli occhi non fosse in realtà che quell'ombra mai cancellata di quell'orrore che aveva marchiato a fuoco il cuore e l'animo.

Martin Grandier si fiondò ad aprire la porta che conduceva all'atelier e quelle, sei fanciulline smaliziate e furbe, gli fecero cenno con la testa, un po' a prenderlo in giro, un po' ad annuire per ringraziarlo.

Il gruppetto si scambiò quattro, cinque smorfie di presa in giro reciproca, poi scomparve, risatine e gorgheggi inghiottiti dalle stanze.

Donna Artemisia de la Tour si lisciò il vestito, s'aggiustò l'acconciatura, ormai da tempo una semplice treccia attorcigliata e tenuta ferma da tre o quattro spilloni di madreperla, regalo di Sir Joseph Hornett che però aveva avuto le sue buone ragioni per offrirle a madame.

Che Donna Joria aveva espresso sentite rimostranze al bellimbusto inglese, il quale, ogni volta che si ripresentava alla porta, amava visceralmente sfilare i dannati spilloni e liberare i lunghi riccioli castano chiaro sulle spalle e poi stropicciarli e poi…

Joria tirò un respiro fondo.

Erano settimane che non vedeva Sir Joseph Hornett.

Era risentita, anche se comprendeva che l'altro, inglese, per causa maggiore, aveva avuto necessità di stare alla larga il più possibile dal Granducato, visto che le terre toscane erano state invase dall'esercito francese del Generale Bonaparte, e questo non solo per avere la meglio sul Granduca ed evitare che quello si mettesse in mezzo a dar manforte alle truppe austriache che si opponevano all'avanzata di francesi, ma anche e soprattutto per togliere agl'inglesi - che da sempre occupavano Livourne, specie di principato del Re d'Inghilterra – l'approdo e la protezione delle mura della città e del porto.

Però…

I francesi in fondo erano stati accorti.

S'erano accontentati d'una pace onorevole con il Granduca che, molto saggiamente, aveva chinato la testa evitando così una guerra senza senso ed oltretutto persa in partenza. Il Granducato disponeva d'un esercito assolutamente incapace di fronteggiare i barbari francesi.

Dunque in fondo, per le terre del Granduca nulla era mutato.

Però…

Joria aveva ricevuto pallide ed evanescenti spiegazioni sulla lontananza forzata dell'inglese.

Sir Joseph Hornett aveva accennato ai pregressi guai con la Corona, così che il bellimbusto avrebbe dovuto guardarsi le spalle un poco da tutti. Austriaci, francesi ed i suoi stessi compatrioti.

Però…

Sir Joseph Hornett non era tornato da parecchie settimane ormai e nella testa di Joria aveva preso ad insinuarsi il sospetto che i francessi fossero solo una parte del problema.

Così come gli austriaci…

E gl'inglesi…

Nulla toglieva che c'entrasse…

Quella donna…

 _Lei…_

Spina nel fianco…

Anche se quella ormai era sposata con Monsieur André Grandier.

Joria in fondo non poté non ammettere che Madame Grandier era stata magnanima, nonostante tutto, a concedere al giovane Martin Grandier di continuare a frequentare le lezioni di disegno. Anzi, con sorpresa, un giorno Martin s'era presentato con il fratellino minore, Oscar Jibril, e aveva chiesto se avrebbe potuto tenerlo lì, accanto a sé, ad osservare la lezione.

Donna Artemisia de la Tour non poteva perciò non dirsi soddisfatta. Gli antichi rancori e le gelosie parevano essere ormai sapolte nel passato.

Eppure…

Non aveva più ricevuto notizie di Madame Hannency che non aveva mai più fatto ritorno nelle terre del Granducato.

Il ritrattino perduto per sempre…

Ritta in piedi, Donna Artemisia de la Tour attese l'ingresso dell'ospite.

Quello non era solo.

Un uomo assurdo, sorprendentemente oscuro, il viso, che un tempo doveva essere stato bello, per via di qualche accidente, adesso stava nascosto sotto una mascheretta beige di pelle scura.

Non era solo l'uomo e dietro a quello c'era un ragazzino, all'apparenza timido, occhi bassi e sguardo scuro, anche quello.

Non dovevano essere padre e figlio.

No, l'uomo mise subito le cose in chiaro. Il ragazzino era un orfano recuperato chissà dove a cui lui, l'uomo avrebbe voluto dare un'istruzione. Il moccioso già sapeva leggere e scrivere e fare di conto e visto che il viaggio aveva condotto i passi di entrambi in Italia, non sarebbe stato disdicevole che il fanciullo si fosse dilettato a prendere lezioni di pittura e disegno.

La conversazione si svolse in francese.

L'uomo si scusava ma non conosceva una sola parola d'italiano, peggio ancora dello strano dialetto toscano e…

Joria chiese soltanto di comprendere come l'uomo avesse appreso del suo minuscolo atelier.

"Vedete madame…mi sono permesso di cercare un'insegnante che parlasse francese. Temo che Didier…" – l'uomo guardò il ragazzino ma quello tenne gli occhi bassi – "Il qui presente Didier Lasalle...non avrebbe tempo sufficiente per apprendere un'altra lingua. Staremo in Italia forse un paio di mesi. Così un'insegnante che parlasse la sua lingua m'è sembrata via più semplice per ottenere le agognate lezioni…".

Le parole uscirono disinvolte e suadenti.

"So che voi siete francese…" – insinuò l'uomo.

"Diciamo che ho origini francesi…" – ammise Joria – "E per fortuna i miei genitori hanno permesso a me e alle mie sorelle di non dimenticare questa lingua…così si…avete ragione…potrei davvero insegnare al vostro…".

"Pupillo!".

"Si…ecco…certo, sarà mia premura insegnargli ciò che sarà possibile…"

Monsigneur annuì…

 _Monsigneur…_

Così s'era presentato l'altro e davvero Joria rimase stupita perché non aveva proprio l'aria d'essere un religioso, men che meno un monsignore.

"Ci sarebbe un'altra questione…" – proseguì l'uomo, tossicchiando, lasciando intendere che sarebbe stato necessario proseguire il colloquio in via riservata.

"Si…comprendo…" – ammise Joria alzandosi ed indicando al ragazzo il corridoio – "Se segui la strada ti troverai nel piccolo atelier…ci sono già altri allievi…resta lì…vedrai, sarà semplice e farai subito amicizia…".

Il ragazzo si alzò, non una parola uscì dalla bocca.

Lo sguardo fissò il corridoio da cui s'intravedeva la luce verso il fondo, dunque l'orientamento riportava verso lo scenario del mare.

S'intuiva il chiacchiericcio delle mocciose…

Didier Lasalle, con un cenno di saluto, s'avviò, seguendo quello.

"Dovrò assentarmi per un paio di settimane e scendere a Roma…" – esordì Monsigneur aggiustandosi il pizzo che sbucava dalle maniche della giacca dell'abito, effettivamente una sorta di tonaca scura, abbottonata fino a nascondere il collo che, a ben osservare, doveva esser raggrinzito e deturpato come la metà del viso.

"Andrete a Roma…" – si stupì Joria – "E il bambino?".

Monsigneur rovistò in una sacca che aveva con sé estraendo un sacchettino di pelle.

"Questo è ciò che ho racimolato per permettere a quel moccioso d'essere educato come si deve. Non ha senso portarlo con me a Roma e quindi mi sono chiesto se non avreste potuto ospitarlo per un paio di settimane. Didier è un ragazzo molto educato e non darà disturbo. Basterà che abbia un letto dove dormire e un pasto al giorno…si adatterà…".

"Un pasto?!" – obiettò Joria – "Ma…no…se resterà…vedrò di prendermi cura di lui nel migliore dei modi. E il denaro sarà necessario giusto per le lezioni. Ma se ne riparlerà al vostro ritorno…in base ai progressi…".

"Oh…m'avevano detto ch'eravate una donna molto generosa…ma non sia mai permettermi d'approfittare della vostra generosità! Siete…una donna…sola…".

Le labbra si chiusero in una smorfia di disappunto trattenuta.

Joria era vissuta così, sola.

Sir Joseph Hornett non le aveva mai chiesto di sposarla e lei non l'aveva mai chiesto a lui.

Perché…

Hornett l'aveva spiegato che lui aveva un passato ingombrante e che era fuggito dall'Inghilterra e che su quella nave, su Le Comte Vert, se non fosse stato per madame e monsieur, lui forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a scampare alla gogna inglese.

Quindi…

"Diciamo che non sono del tutto sola…" – soffiò Joria.

"Oh…allora perdonate…vostro marito!?".

Si, in fondo Sir Joseph Hornett le aveva insegnato che i titoli, nobili o civili che fossero, valevano poco se messi a confronto con i sentimenti e l'intensa passione che animava il ruolo sotteso.

Sir Joseph Hornett era suo marito…

"Al momento non è qui…lui è inglese…".

"Madame…allora davvero vi chiedo perdono per la mia invadenza…" – convenne l'altro – "Immagino la vostra preoccupazione e ancora di più ammetto d'ammirare il vostro coraggio!".

Il tono parve sorprendentemente sincero, affettuosamente comprensivo e complice degli evanescenti meccanismi che regolavano i rapporti tra i popoli e la necessità che le rispettive sovranità si mantenessero, almeno di quei tempi, a debita distanza.

Monsigneur si alzò e fece un leggero inchino.

"Tornerò tra due settimane allora!" – concluse in tono secco.

Joria si alzò a sua volta: "Vi faccio chiamare…".

"Oh…no! Non disturbatevi! Didier…l'ho già salutato prima d'arrivare qui! Se non aveste accettato ovviamente me ne sarei andato con lui ma già conosceva cosa avessi in mente dunque non sarà necessario accomiatarsi ulteriromente…".

S'erano alternate dunque nell'altro parole d'interesse per l'educazione del moccioso e freddezza verso il distacco.

Come pure sorrisi asciutti ed occhiate rapide alla casa…

Il primo passo…

 _§§§_

S'erano zittiti i mocciosi all'ingresso del nuovo arrivato.

Le damine, incuriosite, avevano riposto grafiti e pennelli per far capannello attorno al ragazzo. E quello, sguardo assente, s'era messo ad osservarle, senza dire una parola, né di saluto, né di benvenuto.

Le aveva guardate tutte. Ricche ed agghindate com'era la moda del tempo, anche se i vestitini avevano preso a sgonfiarsi per seguire lo stile che imperversava in Francia. Cintura poco sotto il petto, stoffa morbida e liscia fin sotto il ginocchio, colori chiari e poco istoriati, nessun nastro o ricamo, maniche corte a sbuffo e decolté contenuto per via dell'età.

Alcune avevano sbruffi di colore sulla faccia.

Tutte gli sorrisero.

Erano tutte allieve…

Tutte eccetto uno, un moccioso, intento a disegnare e che non s'era mosso d'un pollice dalla sua postazione all'ingresso dello sconosciuto.

Le spalle larghe, come potevano essere quelle d'un ragazzino della stessa età, il portamento morbido e mobile riportavano la concentrazione intensa al lavoro, allo studio dell'oggetto rappresentato, verificato di continuo, come testimoniavano gli spostamenti impercettibili del corpo che ogni tanto s'allontanava dalla tela e ogni tanto s'avvicinava.

Da dietro si scorgeva solo la lunga coda, i capelli chiarissimi, quasi bianchi, annodati con un nastro nero.

Didier Lasalle fece un passo, sgusciando fuori dal capannello di ragazzette.

Camminò verso l'altro, serio, quasi sospeso. Gli si mise a fianco.

La mente ebbe un fremito, così come il cuore, inabissati giù, richiamati dall'intenso sentore d'acqua marcia che – Didier ne fu certo – lui e l'altro avevano condiviso ormai tanti anni prima.

L'Etange de Barre…

La mano si portò al braccio dell'altro appoggiandosi, d'istinto.

Le dita si strinsero…

Martin Grandier si voltò di soprassalto, lo sguardo sgranato allo sconosciuto e quello dell'altro, su di sé, gli occhi spalancati ed atterriti.

La voce uscì secca…

"François…tu sei François!".

La bocca dischiusa a chiedere aria, il nome, quel nome, sepolto nella memoria…

Il nuovo padrone glielo aveva cambiato.

 _L'olandese volante_ – il nuovo padrone…

Il marinaio l'aveva scelto in mezzo a tanti, i mocciosi dell'Etang de Berre, la palude poco fuori Marsiglia.

E Bullfrog, Monsieur Grenouille, gliel'aveva dato o ceduto o venduto…

François, anche lui senza nome, era diventato Martin…

 _Martin senza nome…_

Il nuovo padrone l'aveva iniziato subito alla nuova vita.

Mozzo di giorno…

E di notte…

Un passo indietro…

Martin Grandier negò, incapace d'ammettere chi era stato in quegli anni.

Aveva provato a dimenticare con tutto sé stesso…

Incisi nella memoria, la prima volta in cui il padrone l'aveva preso e gli era venuto dentro, squarciando la carne, la bocca tappata e chiusa perché non urlasse, mentre le spinte avevano divorato i sensi e il corpo s'era mosso a scatti, strattonato e sbattuto e la mente s'era staccata ed era scivolata via, in un luogo senza nome.

Non era più riuscito a parlare…

Nemmeno a pronuciare il proprio nome, per tenere a mente almeno quello, per rammentare chi era stato.

E il padrone stizzito l'aveva preso a calci e pugni fino a spezzare per sempre la voce che non era uscita mai più.

Come avrebbe potuto Martin Grandier tornare ad essere quello, quell'altro?!

 _François dell'Etang de Barre?_

 _François senza nome?!_

Negò Martin, divincolandosi severo. Il pennello sfiorò la tela, il segno disarmonico sporcò la composizione.

"Che hai?" – l'incalzò l'altro – "Non ti ricordi di me? Sono Didier…il tuo migliore amico! Adesso mi chiamo Lasalle…Didier Lasalle…".

Negò ancora Martin, la tavolozza cadde a terra e così i pennelli e così la ciotolina d'acqua ragia, l'odore acre ed intenso si sparse inindando l'aria.

Lui non era più François e non era più nemmeno Martin, quel Martin.

Lui adesso era Martin Grandier, aveva una madre, un padre e…

Didier gli si fece addosso. Anche lui non era più il Didier d'un tempo. Anche lui aveva avuto la possibilità di salvarsi ma non era stato altrettanto fortunato.

Qualcuno era stato capace di piantargli una bestia lì, nel cuore, e quella adesso era lì, in silenzio, in attesa d'esser risvegliata ed esigere il suo tributo.

"Sei uno stupido!" – l'apostrofò stizzito che l'altro non rammentasse o si rifiutasse di farlo.

"Lascialo stare…lui non parla!".

Le ragazzine non avevano compreso granché della conversazione. Alcune masticavano un poco di francese ma era stata l'aggressività del nuovo arrivato a spingerle a difendere il compagno di studi.

Una s'avvicinò e fece segno a Didier che il moccioso non parlava, non poteva.

Glielo fece capire.

"Cosa?" – Didier indietreggiò stupito. Gli occhi addosso… - "Ma tu sei François! Non puoi che essere tu! Sono passati tanti anni…ma…".

Lo sguardo s'addolcì insinuando l'ammissione d'esser stato brusco ed un'insolita comprensione.

Le dita corsero ai capelli accarezzandoli, alcune ciocche sfilate dalla coda s'adagiarono alle spalle.

Lunghi capelli chiari, quasi bianchi…

Lo sguardo aperto e lieve…

L'ovale del viso…

L'unico dubbio, la sfortuna che l'altro non parlasse.

Quando s'erano perduti di vista, François sapeva parlave, aveva voce.

"Me li ricordo i tuoi capelli…erano più corti ma erano così…quasi bianchi. E i tuoi occhi…azzurri…sei tu…".

Stavolta Martin non negò, s'inginocchiò a raccogliere gli oggetti caduti e l'altro rimase lì in piedi ad osservarlo. Martin sollevò lo sguardo e lo guardò a sua volta, sprofondando all'istante in una voragine da cui aveva pensato d'essere uscito per sempre.

"Perdonami…" – esordì Didier – "Anche voi…mesdames…forse mi sono sbagliato…".

La voce uscì netta e decisa e morbida.

Aveva appreso come evitare di esporsi Didier Lasalle.

L'aveva imparato dal suo padrone, quello che l'aveva scovato a Parigi e che gli aveva dato un tetto sulla testa e un letto caldo in cui dormire. Didier aveva imparato a non lamentarsi e a fare cià che il padrone desiderava. E aveva appreso ch'era meglio non scontrarsi con nessuno ma trattare tutti alla stregua di padroni. Aveva appreso come essere invisibile, Didier Lasalle, proprio come gli aveva insegnato Monsigneur.

Le ragazzine ripresero a chiacchierare e a ridere.

Martin no. Posò gli arnesi di pittura e fece per andarsene.

Didier gli corse dietro accertandosi di non essere ascoltato da nessuno.

"Perdonami…davvero…so che sei tu…e anche tu sai chi sono. Immagino che adesso nessuno lo debba sapere…siamo stati amici un tempo…".

Annuì Martin anche se aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

Didier gli sorrise. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo sentì che il sorriso non era studiato ma sincero. Il cuore s'allargò consentendogli d'adagiare la propria sorte nell'esistenza dell'amico di un tempo.

Via…

Uno scatto e Martin imboccò il corridoio per uscire e scomparire nel nulla.

 _§§§_

 _Roma, San Pietro…_

Il coro intonava la melodia gregoriana che fluttuava verso l'alto, talmente in alto che pareva prendere il volo, ampliata dalla volta, espansa come fossero state mille le voci, invece che solo dieci.

Due tenori scalavano le quattordici note…

Imponente s'apriva la visione della navata centrale e delle navate laterali, mentre i piedi poggiavano sul cerchio rosso di porfido calpestato da Carlo Magno alla sua incoronazione.

Intabarrati nei mantelli…

Oscar non potè non volgere lo sguardo verso l'alto, all'imponente soffitto della basilica, il respiro mozzato dalla visione immensa ed impossibile da racchiudere in un'unica occhiata.

Più gli occhi tentavano di cogliere un particolare, di soffermarsi, più essi ambivano a ghermire un'immagine e poi un'altra ancora. avidi di percepire tutto, seppure la mente aveva già dimenticato la visione precedente.

"Ho ricevuto un invito da Messer Tancredi d'Altavilla…" – esordì André fermo ad osservare lei e lei a naso all'insù, impossibile accontentarsi di fugaci sprazzi di colore e grovigli di marmi bianchi e forti – "Un ricevimento…nulla di eclatante…gente dell'eutourage di Sua Santità…ma non devi aspettarti chierici e religiosi timorati di Dio…ho imparato che qui…in Vaticano…beh…resteresti meravigliata…".

L'insieme della copertura pareva inghiottire lo spettatore, l'occhio catturato ed ingoiato dalla moltitudine di pitture, affreschi, stucchi, dettagli.

Le fiaccole sapientemente posizionate occhieggiavano dalle navate laterali, baciando adagio i monoliti scolpiti da mani sapienti ormai perdute nel passato, le pieghe marmoree delle vesti della Vergine, lo sguardo in contemplazione del Figlio morto.

Già lo sguardo s'era già perduto prima, disperso nella piazza antistante il colonnato, alla visione della cupola dal profilo ricamato da una miriade di lanternine accese, ch'elevavano la struttura architettonica verso il cielo.

Era l'imbrunire…

"Ho imparato a non meravigliarmi di nulla, lo sai! Ma io…" – replicò l'altra un poco stranita – "Qui non siamo in Francia…sai che il mio abbigliamento era tollerato soltanto là. Mi sentirei…ridicola…".

"Non ho speso nulla sulla tua presenza. Non saresti ridicola comunque. Non più di quelli che frequentano tali ricevimenti. Anzi, forse saresti la meno appariscente! Ma si…è meglio che tu…".

Oscar tornò giù, al volto di André. Un poco le girava la testa.

L'altro la prese per mano.

In silenzio uscirono e ripresero a camminare lungo il colonnato, una sorta di foresta pietrificata, bianca e grigia, fusti possenti ad oscurare la vista giù verso la piazza ed al tempo stesso a scandire ed inghiottire un passo dopo l'altro l'incedere silenzioso dei corpi.

Intabarrati nei mantelli…

Oscar seguiva André, incredula che l'altro sapesse e potesse muoversi con dimestichezza tale in un luogo del tutto sconosciuto.

"Non ricordo bene la strada…Messer Tancredi…" – tossicchiò André intuendo che stava mentendo e che lei se ne sarebbe accorta. Persino dal tono della voce ormai ammettevano di non potersi più nascondere nulla l'uno all'altra.

Le dita strinsero la presa.

"Lo ammetto…non è stato Messer Tancredi ma…Artemisia…mi condusse sin qui…grazie ad una dispensa speciale che le venne accordata. Essere in amichevoli rapporti con un medico che cura le magagne di alti prelati non è da sottovalutare!".

"E tu…saresti dunque diventato alla pari della contessa!? Amico del medico che cura i prelati?!".

"Noto che non perdi mai la tua vena cinica! Alle volte mi chiedo perché tu debba sempre contestare ciò che non ti aggrada? Alle volte le amicizie possono aprire molte porte!".

"Sai che non mi è mai piaciuto aprire le porte attraverso le amicizie!".

"Lo so! La tua integrità d'animo è esemplare! Qualche volta ne sono addirittura soffocato! Ma per questa volta vedremo di fare un'eccezione!".

Imboccarono un portone mezzo socchiuso.

Assurdo…

Se fosse accaduto a Versailles, lei avrebbe fatto retrocedere al grado di soldato semplice chiunque avesse avuto ordine d'esser lì, a far la guardia lì, a quel luogo, e invece no, non c'era nessuno.

"Non preoccuparti…non ci arresteranno!" – ammise André ironico che forse l'aveva intuito ciò che lei stava rimuginando – "So a cosa stai pensando ma sappi che lo sanno che siamo qui. Era necessario attendere questo particolare momento della giornata per entrare perché più tardi le porte verrano chiuse e prima avremmo rischiato d'incrociare religiosi o cardinali a passeggio per le stanze!".

"Ma dove…".

"Ssshh!".

Uno scalone, presero a salire. Era buio, poche fiaccole e qualche sparuto candeliere rischiarava i passi.

"Dobbiamo fare attenzione…" – suggerì piano André, che pareva invasato e lei a comprendere se l'altro s'era perso oppure il percorso era stato memorizzato e lui lo stava semplicemente ripercorrrendo nella mente.

Occhieggiavano affreschi alle pareti…

"Queste stanze…pare che un tempo fossero abitate da Alessandro Borgia…ti rammenta nulla?".

"No! Conosco il personaggio ma non mi dice nulla!" – rimbeccò Oscar che stava davvero perdendo l'orientamento.

"Meglio così! Significa che hai dimenticato! Non sarà certo il primo e l'ultimo religioso ad aver messo al mondo dei figli…poi lui è stato pure Papa…ma insomma…".

Un tiro deciso alla mano. Oscar trattenne André squadrandolo un poco risentita.

"Non mi piace ricordare quella vicenda…quell'uomo…".

"Lo so…era solo per dimostrarti che in tutti i tempi ci sono e ci saranno uomini che hanno ceduto i loro voti e hanno fatto del loro ruolo l'arma per tentare di conquistare più potere possibile. Capisci, ogni epoca ha i suoi…anche noi…anche in Francia è accaduto questo…molti hanno tradito la Rivoluzione…".

"André!" – tentò di fermarlo lei e lui no proseguì addirittura accelerando il passo.

"Non possiamo fermarci…c'è pochissimo tempo…pochi minuti…vedi lassù…" – insistette lui con lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé seppur invitava lei di guardare in alto.

"Le lunette…le arti del trivio e del quadrivio…" – spiegò attendendo la replica di lei.

"Grammatica, dialettica e retorica…e poi geometria, aritmetica, musica e astronomia…va bene ma…".

"Nulla…ci avrei scommesso che le avresti riconosciute!".

Era buio…

Oscar pensò che André fosse impazzito. Stavano attraversando stanze su stanze, affrescate ma buie e a mala pena era riuscita a scorgere la sequenza di pitture che ornavano quelle che André aveva detto essere le stanze abitate da Papa Borgia.

"Ecco…".

L'ultima scala…

L'ultima porta…

Il cuore si perse davvero, lo sguardo risucchiato dallo spazio immenso ed impalpabile, adorno di corpi e pigmenti, un'ancestrale universo fatto di muscoli ritratti e tesi ad abbracciare e colmare gli anfratti dell'intero soffitto.

L'architettura affrescata dava ordine alla miriade di figure.

Un testo rappresentato da leggere a faccia in su, talmente vasto e fitto da inchiodare muscoli e respiro.

André fece ancora una ventina di passi tirandosi dietro l'ignara visitatrice che a quel punto non potè che lasciarsi tirare, incapace di mettere i passi dritti.

Era buio…

Sorprendentemente la volta era illuminata seppur non a giorno.

André si fermò e le prese la mano, lo sguardo rimase fisso avanti a sé, a guardare lei che ancora una volta non potè non restare fissa al groviglio affrescato.

"Dimmi cosa vedi?" – chiese piano – "Artemisia mi portò qui tanti anni fa…fu lei a descrivermi ciò che c'era su in alto, sul soffitto. Io non riuscii a vederlo nitidamente. Allora avrei voluto averti accanto perché fossi tu a descrivermi tutto. Avrei voluto avere te accanto…perdonami…ecco perché avevo bisogno di te…volevo venire qui con te…per rimediare al mio errore…ne ho commessi tanti nella mia vita e non ho mai smesso di pensare a come rimediare ai torti che ti ho inflitto!".

Lei fece per abbassare lo sguardo, sorpresa e stranita.

Dunque quel tempo, quello in cui erano stati divisi, era rimasto inciso nel cuore e André non aveva mai cessato di ragionare se e come rimediare ad esso, colmarlo seppur a distanza di tanti anni.

André s'avvicinò al viso, il respiro sul collo bianco poco sotto il mantello.

"Ti prego…continua a guardare su…dimmi ciò che vedi…lei aveva parlato di sibille…".

Balbettò Oscar, rammentò vagamente d'aver scoperto disegni e copie di carboncini preparatori custoditi gelosamente nella biblioteca dei Conti Rudolf. Non immaginava di ritrovare lì le pose definitive.

"Non…non ricordo esattamente…" – respirò affannata prendendo a distinguere e ad individuare i simboli consoni alle fattizze dell'uno o dell'altro personaggio – "La Sibilla di Delfi…e quella Cumana…e poi ci sono i profeti…sì…Isaia, Giona…".

"E poi?" – André si fece ancora più vicino.

"La Creazione del mondo…" – proseguì lei mentre la testa prendeva a girare.

Era buio. Gli occhi dovettero sforzarsi, la nititezza delle figure disorientava…

André le strinse la mano, il corpo era fisso immobile, quasi avesse voluto farle da appoggio nell'istante in cui i sensi avessero vacillato di fronte al dramma che incute la bellezza, quella assoluta, impossibile da descrivere appieno, che non bastano occhi e bocca a raccontare ciò in cui s'immerge l'anima.

"Quello è il sole…e la luna…sì…Dio crea il sole e la luna…" – proseguì Oscar.

"E poi? Riesci a vedere altro?" – chiese André.

"Si…la luce…".

"La luce e le tenebre…" – sussurrò piano André, la bocca lì, nell'incavo morbido del collo – "Dio separa la luce dalle tenebre. Quando mi venne descritta questa scena…ho pensato a te. Ho pensato ch'ero stato un idiota! Non ammettere la diversità altrui, non ammettere l'umanità che alberga in ognuno di noi, non ammettere che l'anima può errare…e per questo diviene ancor più sorprendente ch'essa si sporchi e poi abbia coraggio di ravvedersi…non avevo nessun diritto di giudicarti…ho creduto nella tua infallibilità…ho creduto che averti amato per tutti quegli anni mi avrebbe tenuto indenne dall'esser io a commettere errori…".

"E io ho creduto che il tuo bene venisse prima di te…ho perseverato nell'essere disumana…nel non ammettere che anche nell'errore e nella sofferenza si può trovare il significato di ciò che si è e di ciò che siamo per l'altro…quindi…".

"Non eri tu ad aver sbagliato…sono stato io…ho negato la tua esistenza perché non accettavo la tua umanità. Non hai commesso errori…ma mi faceva comodo ammettere che così fosse accaduto per distanziarmi da te…è inutile dire mille volte ti amo…o spendere parole sull'ardore dell'amicizia…".

"André…sono passati tanti anni…abbiamo imparato ad accettarci…".

"Si…" – sussurrò piano André – "Ma…".

Silenzio…

Da lontano s'udivano echi di canti, litanie latine insinuate tra le stanze splendenti e scure.

"Allora…avrei voluto averti accanto a me…comunque non avrei dovuto lasciarti sola. Per rimediare al mio errore…sono stato di nuovo egoista e ti ho voluto con me, a dispetto di tutto…e perché ogni istante vissuto lontano da te…è un istante non vissuto…".

Oscar tornò con lo sguardo ad André.

Il repentino cambio di prospettiva, il buio fitto che li circondava fece vacillare i muscoli davvero e André si mise lì, su di lei, quasi addosso, per esser saldo e sostenerla.

I corpi si sfiorarono…

"E adesso dimmi…" – riprese lui ebbro, quasi folle – "Il tuo intuito ti suggerisce la visione di altro?! So che è buio…io non posso aiutarti…".

Il tono era serio, diretto, deciso, pareva stesse dirigendo un piano di battaglia.

Il fine…

Oscar sgranò lo sguardo, provò a scrutare il fondo della sala.

La celeste azzulite del giorno del Giudizio che rende giustizia dei peccati dell'umanità colpì i sensi, catturando l'attenzione, mozzando il respiro.

André si fece ancora più vicino, le cinse la vita, le strinse la mano.

"Allora?" – chiese di nuovo, impaziente.

"No…" – balbettò l'altra incerta – "Siamo soli…non mi pare ci sia nessun altro…".

La mano dietro la schiena strinse la presa che lei si ritrovò imprigionata nell'abbraccio…

"Rammenti…a Saint Sulpice…tanti anni fa?".

Lo sguardo sgranato, la folle corsa del tempo s'era compiuta ma tutto adesso parve esser risucchiato in quell'unico istante ormai perduto e da quell'istante il presente prendeva a risorgere.

La bocca si colmò della bocca che s'unì avida a solcare le labbra e guadagnare il respiro, intrecciato e morbido.

"Se non fossi venuta con me…" – sussurrò André piano, staccandosi un istante – "Non avrei potuto amarti qui, anche qui, in questo luogo, colmo del tempo in cui non ci siamo amati. E' come se adesso io potessi amarti davvero per tutte le volte che non è accaduto…".

Nel buio, gli occhi chiusi, i respiri morbidi, i sensi acuiti…

"Dobbiamo andare…Messer Tancredi mi ha spiegato che sarà una festa in maschera…".

"Cosa?" – si stupì lei rammentando il fiero disappunto ogni volta che s'era imbattuta in simili sceneggiate.

"L'invito non mi entusiasma…" – ammise André – "Ma qui usa così…sono stati recapitati alcuni abiti…".

Sorrise…

Anche lei a quel punto ricambiò il sorriso.

La mente di entrambi corse indietro nel tempo alla fredda sceneggiata di Saint Petersburg.

"Sarebbe stato bello se fossi venuta anche tu…".

Silenzio…

"Che stupidaggine!".

"Lo so…".

"Ma sei proprio obbligato…ad andare?!".

"E' un invito importante! Ricordi che Messer Tancredi ci aveva offerto la sua casa per ospitarti?! Quando hai subito quell'aggressione!? E dopo…".

"Si…lo rammento…".

"Non venne mai a farti visita e per questo s'è sempre scusato, fin troppo! E' un medico…Ambrose avrebbe avuto di lì a poco il suo primo bambino. Allora lei era molto giovane e Tancredi aveva preferito starle accanto. E' un uomo abile e nonostante avremmo dovuto esser noi a ricambiare il gesto…s'è intestardito a volermi al suo fianco a questo ricevimento…".

 _§§§_

Lo sguardo accarezzò l'abito adagiato sul letto.

Era rimasta sola, la stanza poco illuminata ma tiepida avrebbe invitato a restarsene lì, al tepore del fuoco, in attesa.

Era un abito maschile di fattura diversa da quelli ch'erano di moda tra le classi nobili ormai nemmeno cinque anni prima. Il tessuto era scuro, sapientemente tagliato, di foggia asciutta ma comoda, ricamato con intrecci discreti, il necessario per sottolineare ricercatezza ma non sfarzo.

Era simile a quello che aveva scelto André.

L'unico vezzo che s'era permesso suo marito era una piccola foglia dorata, sottile e lunga, appuntata al petto, un fregio sconosciuto, assieme alla maschera che avrebbe occultato il volto.

I romani s'erano intestarditi a dimostrare di non esser da meno dei veneziani e del loro dannato Carnevale e quindi anche a Roma avevano preso piede le strane feste mascherate.

Che poi in fondo altro non era che il sistema migliore per intrecciare relazioni nascoste o almeno dando ad intendere che tutto fosse nascosto. In fondo, nulla di dissimile da Versailles o dalle altre corti d'Europa.

La mano s'avvicinò alla stoffa, accarezzò il vestito.

Pareva che André l'avesse lasciato apposta, il velluto scuro, cremisi, ricacciò giù, nel ricordo freddo della sala accaldata di ospiti e lei tenuta d'occhio dallo sguardo severo del carceriere folle.

Chissà forse era stato per quello che André avrebbe voluto averla accanto.

Per colmare quel tempo, un altro tempo, in cui erano stati divisi, pensando d'essersi perduti.

O fose davvero per colmare tutti i tempi, tutte le occasioni, gl'innumerevoli ricevimenti, a cui avevano partecipato a Versailles, amandosi, senza sapere d'amarsi.

Decise d'indossarlo. Le stava bene…

Un'altra maschera sul viso…

Una maschera su un'altra maschera. Una donna vestita da uomo.

Per lei non avrebbe fatto differenza.

Mai s'era sentita donna più che in quel momento e non era per i suoi bambini, e non era per le scelte che aveva compiuto.

C'era André accanto a lei.

Prese a salire lo scalone che portava alla sala del ricevimento.

Le scarne indicazioni lasciate da André erano state sufficienti e non era stato difficile orientarsi.

Disse d'esser ospite di Messer Tancredi d'Altavilla.

La lasciarono entrare, non conosceva nessuno e con o senza maschera nessuno avrebbe riconosciuto lei.

L'atmosfera era sgargiante di stoffe colorate, piume, candelabri scintillanti, lampadari ricolmi di candele. Un ricevimento ricco, rumoroso, profumato.

Dialetti incomprensibili.

Si mise a cercare André, lo sguardo ai presenti intenti alle consuete chiacchiere, altezzosi scambi di battute, ordinari discorsi necessari a colmare le distanze tra sconosciuti che non volevano farsi riconoscere.

L'aria colma d'effluvi dolciastri e setosi di bignè e bergamotto.

Davvero rammentò le sfarzose feste a Versailles e poi le poche ma altrettatnto sfavillanti di Saint Petersburg.

Sì, fosse stata al posto di André, anche lei avrebbe espresso lo stesso desiderio, averlo accanto, non per essere lì adesso, assieme, a quel ricevimento, in quel tempo, ma in un altro tempo, in un altro luogo.

Un brivido…

L'intuito la condusse a guardarsi attorno per scoprire d'esser divenuta oggetto d'atenzione da parte d'un personaggio sapientemente celato sotto un'istoriata maschera di pietre vitree e sinuose piumette di pavone.

Un moto di stizza e di ribrezzo, altrettanto istintivi, si sollevarono dalle viscere.

Le parve di cadere giù, imprigionata in quel dannato passato.

"Permettete?" – fu costretta a sollevare lo sguardo, occhi chiari, freddi e forse leggermente truccati, puntati addosso, nessuna possibilità di riconoscere la maschera e chi si celava sotto.

Lei non conosceva nessuno.

L'altro nemmeno perché non pareva essersi avveduto che lei era altro da ciò ch'esibiva il severo abito.

Lo sconosciuto allungò un calice con del vino chiaro.

Bollicine procedevano ordinatamente dal basso verso l'alto rivelando la freschezza dell'aroma.

Il vortice ripiombò addosso, come se quel gesto fosse già stato compiuto ma altrove, come se il personaggio fosse stato lo stesso, ma altrove…

Un istante d'esitazione. Non era bene essere troppo severi con la severa decadenza del luogo. E poi doveva trovare André.

Accettò.

Un sorso…

"Anche potendo osservare il vostro volto…non siete di città!?" – esordì l'altro, nel tono supponenza ma anche una vena d'insana curiosità – "Eppure…".

Pareva sorprendentemente sicuro di sé, era un uomo…

Non avrebbe faticato a comprendere…

"Sono in visita…".

"Oh…uno straniero! Che onore! Anche così conciati ci si conosce tutti eppure… dite di essere in visita…".

Oscar fissò lo sconosciuto, ch'evidentemente non s'accontentava della scarna presentazione.

"Ho l'impressione d'avervi già conosciuto…".

Ammise Oscar che avrebbe fatto bene a dar retta ad André.

Ammise che la sua dannata divisa l'aveva tenuta al riparo da simili incontri, che le erano stati risparmiati sicuramente per la sua inavvicinabilità e non ci aveva perso nulla.

Immaginare che André avesse accettato di finire lì…

Proprio non ci riusciva a comprenderne il motivo…

Allora perché…

"Vogliate perdonarmi…" – soffiò rabbiosa per tentare d'allontanarsi, che no, l'altro fece un passo, si fece di fronte a lei e lei ammise ch'era vero, che davvero anche lei aveva l'impressione d'aver già conosciuto l'altro.

Forse un nobile francese ch'era riuscito a fuggire e a riparare a Roma per evitare d'essere ghigliottinato…

 _§§§_

"Ebbene…signori…Paolo I continuerà l'azione di opposizione già intrapesa dalla Zarina! All'apparenza la Russia aveva offerto l'impressione di dar credito ai principi della Rivoluzione…ma Caterina II non aveva mai nascosto la propria avversione ai principi di uguaglianza. Lei era nata aristocratica ed è morta tale…".

André si tolse la maschera, fastidiosa ed inutile.

Il ricevimento era stato adeguato pretesto. Aveva ricevuto notizie sulla presenza d'un personaggio conosciuto, che s'era ritrovato a Roma in quel periodo, cacciato dalla Francia perché vicino al defunto re e cacciato dalla Russia perché francese.

La lunga esperienza di diplomatico, paradossalmente, l'aveva condotto lì, a Roma, nell'enclave papale.

Era ormai anziano, incurvato, il volto scavato, le mani asciutte, simili ai rami d'un antico ulivo.

Messer Tancredi d'Altavilla fece un cenno e si ritirò dopo aver condotto il suo ospite attraverso altre stanze scure, via via sempre più vuote, sempre più lontane dagli schiamazzi del ricevimento.

André fece un passo.

Attorno all'anziano erano seduti altri uomini, le dita strette ai bicchierini di liquore arancione, profumato ed intenso.

Vestiti sobriamente, tutti portavano appuntata al petto la piccola foglia dorata.

I volti scambiarono una rapida occhiata al nuovo arrivato.

I tre attorno alla poltroncina dell'anziano si alzarono, un sobrio saluto ed il tacito accordo a rivedersi poco dopo.

"Monsieur…" – parlò piano André mentre l'altro si zittì, la memoria alla ricerca dell'appiglio, gli occhi ormai stanchi ed incapaci di riportare una visione certa.

"Monsieur…Ambasciatore…".

"Non lo sono più da parecchio ormai!" – rispose l'altro sollevando lo sguardo – "Ma ho capito chi sei…André…sei André vero?".

"Si signore…Monsieur De Rougeror…è un piacere rivedervi…".

André girò attorno alla poltrona ponendosi davanti all'altro che si stupì di rivedere il giovane.

Allungò la mano e strinse quella dell'anziano, in un gesto alla pari, come ormai usava.

"Benedetto…figliolo…ma da dove vieni? Credevo…foste tornati in Francia…".

"Monsieur…sono passati sette anni…abbiamo lasciato la Francia…tanti anni fa…".

"Avete? Vuol dire che…".

"Si…io e lei siamo sopravvissuti…ma non tutti…".

"Che…dici?!" - balbettò De Rougeror incredulo.

S'era immaginato che i baldanzosi Soldati della Guardia che aveva conosciuto a Saint Petersburg in qualche modo fossero riusciti ad attraversare indenni gli anni terribili.

2247


	66. Revolution IV

**_Valentine_**

 _Not a red rose or a satin heart._

 _I give you an onion.  
It is a moon wrapped in brown paper.  
It promises light  
like the careful undressing of love._

 _Here.  
It will blind you with tears  
like a lover.  
It will make your reflection  
a wobbling photo of grief._

 _I am trying to be truthful._

 _Not a cute card or a kissogram._

 _I give you an onion.  
Its fierce kiss will stay on your lips,  
possessive and faithful  
as we are,  
for as long as we are._

 _Take it.  
Its platinum loops shrink to a wedding-ring,  
if you like.  
Lethal.  
Its scent will cling to your fingers,  
cling to your knife._

 ** _A San Valentino_**

 _Non una rosa rossa o un cuore di raso._

 _Ti dò una cipolla.  
È una luna avvolta in ruvida carta scura.  
Promette luce  
come il lento spogliarsi dell'amore._

 _Eccola.  
Ti accecherà di lacrime  
come un amante.  
Renderà il tuo riflesso  
un traballante ritratto di dolore._

 _Sto cercando di essere onesta._

 _Non un biglietto lezioso o baci per interposta persona._

 _Ti dò una cipolla.  
Il suo bacio pungente resterà sulle tue labbra,  
possessivo e fedele  
come noi,  
finché lo saremo noi._

 _Prendila.  
I suoi cerchi di platino si riducono a un anello nuziale,  
se vuoi.  
Letale.  
Il suo odore si appiccicherà alle tue dita,  
al tuo coltello._

 _Carol Ann Duffy_

 _La donna sulla luna (Le Lettere, 2011), a cura di Giorgia Sensi e Andrea Sirotti_

 _ **Revolution IV**_

 _Roma, Vaticano…_

Raccontò André cosa era accaduto.

Non della fortezza ch'era caduta, non del re ch'era morto.

De Rougeror doveva aver appreso tutto, nei minimi particolari.

André raccontò dei compagni, chi era sopravvissuto e chi no.

"E…" – balbettò l'anziano trepidante.

"Lei è viva…ci siamo sposati…abbiamo dei figli…".

L'altro non rispose, le lacrime velarono lo sguardo chiaro e spento.

"So che anche Alain è vivo…quando l'ho lasciato in Francia lui era vivo…" – riprese André, il tono un poco sulle spine e l'altro gli sorrise e gli fece cenno che poteva domandare ciò che gl'interessava, perché era evidente che non era stato solo l'affetto a condurre l'altro fin lì - "Non vorrei essere…scortese…ed approfittare di voi…".

"Chiedimi tutto…giovanotto! Ho lasciato la Francia ma le mie conoscenze sono sempre state ottime…se sei venuto fin qui…".

"Monsieur…non osavo…".

"Suvvia! Sono passati anni ma la tua aria indecisa non l'hai mica ancora perduta!" – borbottò De Rougeror – "E si che se quella donna ha accettato di sposarti…qualcosa di buono deve averci trovato in te!".

Sorrise André…

"Il Generale Jarjayes…volevo sapere se avevate sue notizie…" – chiese sedendosi accanto all'altro.

"Jarjayes!? Ma perché lo chiedi a me!?" – si morse il labbro de Rougeror.

André sussultò, negò, non poteva spiegare il motivo. Sperava che il tempo avesse finalmente fatto giustizia della dannata spada di Damocle appesa lì, da anni, sulla testa.

Non aveva più saputo nulla, non aveva chiesto più nulla, così come aveva stabilito Jarjayes nell'ultimo incontro tra di loro.

Era vissuto André, col fiato sospeso, svegliandosi, di notte, restando lì, accanto a lei, a vegliare il respiro di lei, a rimunginare sul crescendo di notizie sull'arrivo dei francesi nel Granducato.

Finchè s'era trattato di turisti in cerca d'estasi artistica o di commercianti o diplomatici era stato abbastanza facile controllare nomi e movimenti. Occhi e orecchie della masnada che s'era silenziosamente messa al servizio di Monsieur Grandier avevano reso un buon servizio, ricambiata dall'accoglienza e dalla protezione messa a disposizione da Monsieur Grandier, unita al comune desiderio di ribellarsi alle ingiustizie.

Ma ora in Italia c'era arrivato un esercito intero e per quanto quello fosse impegnato su al nord contro gli austriaci…

Sarebbe stato impossibile sapere per tempo chi sarebbe giunto, attraverso le sordide pieghe di ausiliari e ufficiali in cerca di gloria e bottini.

"Per quel che so io…" – riprese De Rougeror – "Augustin…ha lasciato la Francia…".

"Anche lui…".

"Certo. Mi scrisse poco prima che anch'io decidessi di andarmene. Si sarebbe messo al servizio del re di Sardegna. Lui e Madame Jarjayes si erano separati…per qualche tempo. Madame l'aveva accusato d'aver abbandonato la figlia. Il generale le aveva fatto credere che l'avrebbe salvata ma poi…nessuno ha più saputo nulla…e madame…non se l'è sentita di mantenere la promessa di matrimonio…".

"Questi erano i patti…" – ammise André stupito della piega che la vita dell'antico padrone aveva preso. Lui e Madame Jarjayes s'erano separati. Nemmeno alla moglie dunque il generale aveva detto la verità – "Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto sapere nulla. Il generale ha lasciato intendere che sua figlia era malata e che sarebbe morta. Dopo averla diseredata dunque nessuno l'avrebbe più cercata…".

"Quindi quel pazzo di Augustin avrebbe fatto credere a sua moglie che la loro figlia era morta?!" – rimbrottò de Rougeror.

"Sarebbe potuto accadere…" – spiegò l'altro – "Lei era malata! Questa era l'unica certezza! Almeno così credevamo. Tanto valeva fosse morta davvero. Per tutti! E' cinico…ma…chiunque avesse cercato di carpire sue notizie si sarebbe imbattuto in questa verità! E questa verità avrebbe fatto desistere da ogni ricerca. Ma questa menzogna avrebbe anche potuto corrispondere a verità…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Comunque se ne sono andati…tutti e due…non so più nulla…" – concluse l'anziano.

Un altro respiro fondo, André si fece coraggio. L'altro era personaggio prezioso, chissà se e quando l'avrebbe rivisto.

"Monsieur…per caso…voi…voi conoscevate…il Generale Bouillé?"

"Un generale…".

"Un tempo era amico di Jarjayes…".

"Un tempo…".

De Rougeror ripetè solo le parole necessarie ad asciugare il discorso.

"Adesso non lo è più?" – chiese secco.

"Forse non lo è mai stato! Lo conoscevate…sapete…dove si trova…dove vive adesso!?".

"Mi spiace…è possibile che lo abbia conosciuto…il suo nome mi rammenta qualcosa…ma non so nulla di lui…perché…perché vuoi sapere di lui?".

Un respiro fondo, André chinò la testa.

"Parla pure André! Sono vecchio ormai…i demoni non mi fanno più paura…sono libero…me ne andrò in pace ma se potrò esserti utile…".

"Quest'uomo è ancora vivo…ma ho perduto le sue tracce…non so dove si trova…".

"Dal tono oserei immaginare il più possibile lontano da voi!".

"Immaginate bene…" – ammise André – "Siete sempre stato saggio. Per quel che mi ha raccontato il Generale Jarjayes fu Bouillé ad ideare l'assurda storia del demone e a convincerlo che attraverso il fallimento della figlia nella custodia del prigioniero lei avrebbe accettato di lasciare la Guardia Metropolitana. Jarjayes aveva accettato, aveva creduto così di salvare la figlia dalla tempesta che si sarebbe abbattuta sulla Francia…tutti avrebbero creduto al demone…un demone finto…".

"E che invece tanto finto non s'è rivelato!" – respirò piano De Rougeror – "Dev'essere stato un uomo ben stupido quel Bouillé per non essersi accorto che aveva davvero a che fare con un demone…ma in fondo siamo noi con la nostra ignoranza e la nostra cecità a non vedere chi davvero è demone e chi no…".

"Avrei voluto avere certezza che quell'uomo non si ripresenterà più nelle nostre vite…".

"André…non posso darti questa certezza…non posso dirti nulla…l'unica certezza che potrai avere sarà quella che ricaverai dal tuo animo e dalla vostra forza…se sarete uniti…".

Tutti e due si misero a fissare il fuoco.

Il tempo scorreva…

"Posso solo dirti ciò che è accaduto in Francia negli ultimi anni prima che io lasciassi quelle terre. Molti nobili sono fuggiti, altri hanno condiviso gl'ideali della Rivoluzione, altri ancora…".

André guardò il vecchio ambasciatore.

"Altri hanno mostrato il viso che più conveniva alla loro sopravvivenza. Prima hanno combattuto la Rivoluzione e poi quando la Rivoluzione ha vinto, hanno deciso di mettersi dalla sua parte professandosi combattenti per i suoi principi. E ora…ora la Francia ha un nuovo nemico…".

Si stupì André…

Intese si trattasse dei regnanti stranieri, quasi tutti avevano dichiarato guerra alla Francia.

"No…" – ammise piano de Rougeror – "Il nemico non è fuori della Francia ma dentro. Quei beceri galli che si dividono il potere…e poi quell'uomo, quel corso…la sua ambizione è ben celata per ora…ma da quel che mi si dice appare davvero smisurata!".

"Parlate di…Bonaparte?".

Annuì de Rougeror: "Un uomo solo non ammetterà mai di dividere il potere con altri…un uomo solo lo vorrà per sé e non ammetterà una Repubblica al di sopra di sé! E' sempre stato così e così sarà sempre…".

"Vorreste dire…".

"Non l'ho detto…non voglio pensarlo…ma la Repubblica così com'è governata cesserà presto d'esser tale! Anche quelli che sono al potere adesso vivono solo per sé stessi e per mantenere i propri privilegi! Rammenti…rammenti il nostro demoniaco prelato!? Aveva ambizioni spietate…assurde per un paese come la Russia…eppure…".

Silenzio…

"Ha messo al mondo i propri figli per usarli e per raggiungere scopi inumani! Sai…te l'avevo raccontato vero che quell'uomo aveva altri figli!?".

La stanza tiepida piombò nel gelo.

André sgranò lo sguardo, improvvisamente sentì che il sangue diveniva acqua.

"Che intendete?".

"Quelli che voi avete conosciuto erano soltanto due…due di paternità certa s'intende! Per quel che ne so pare che fossero quattro…addirittura cinque! Altri due sono morti…la zarina li ha scovati e dopo il tradimento del confessore Tichinov li ha esiliati in Siberia. Ma il prelato era furbo e pare che uno l'abbia adeguatamente protetto attraverso un nome che non fosse riconducibile a lui. Pare non l'abbiano mai trovato semplicemente perché quel Tichinov l'ha spedito fuori dalla Russia quand'era ancora un bambino. Ora…io non credo che il demonio possa abitare nel cuore di un padre e poi finire in quello d'un figlio…ma visto come sono cresciuti quei due…mi domando se anche il terzo…".

"Un terzo…figlio…" – balbettò André – "Perché adesso? Perché me lo dite solo adesso?".

"Non c'è una ragione…perdonami…in quei giorni…è accaduto tutto così in fretta. Non pensavo fosse importante…però…te l'avevo detto che quell'uomo aveva avuto altri figli…".

"No! Devo sapere…chi è…".

"Oh…ma non lo so…pare che il prelato l'avesse affidato alle cure d'una famiglia nobile…una famiglia francese, per nasconderlo e preservarlo da possibili ritorsioni nel caso in cui il suo piano fosse fallito. Chissà se c'è riuscito?!".

"Come diavolo fate a sapere tutto questo?".

"Alla corte della Zarina…ogni anno girava voce che Tichinov avesse avuto un altro figlio. Due li aveva tenuti con sé…dichiarandoli apertamente suoi figli…altri due…ne ho certezza che sono morti…ma…pare che uno di quelli fosse davvero sparito. Quando sono tornato in Francia…ho appreso del processo al demone…che poi era riuscito a fuggire grazie all'aiuto del fratello!".

"Stevenov e Vassiliev…".

"Si…ma mi sono sempre domandato se quei due sarebbero stati capaci di fare tutto ciò che hanno fatto da soli?! Rapire quelle povere fanciulle…e…tutte quelle ch'erano morte ad Avignone…allora ho immaginato che solo due figli…non avrebbero mai potuto…".

"Chi è?!" – gridò André pallido, intuendo una sorta di labile nesso tra sé e lei e quel passato dannato che oramai era sepolto.

"Non lo so! Si narrava solo che quel moccioso fosse uno scapestrato! Capace di dilapidare i denari della famiglia nobile, quelli che Tichinov aveva offerto per prendersi cura di lui! E quando i soldi finirono quella gente non ne volle più sapere! Venne cacciato via…nessuno ha saputo più nulla…mi spiace…non immaginavo…ma che senso ha ormai tirare fuori questa storia!? Il mio voleva essere solo un esempio…ciò di cui sono capaci certi uomini…".

"Quindi voi non sapete…".

"Magari non lo sa nemmeno lui! Sa di essere francese…non è detto che sappia d'avere il sangue di Tichinov nelle vene…e se lo sa è stato molto bravo a nasconderlo! D'altra parte…anche tu…anche voi avete lasciato la Francia e siete riusciti a salvarvi…".

"Si…anche noi siamo stati costretti a nasconderci…Bouillé voleva vendicare il tradimento del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…so che è vivo…so lo per certo…".

Un respiro fondo…

André si passò una mano tra i capelli. Non solo non aveva saputo nulla su Bouillé.

Aveva saputo altro, d'apparentemente incomprensibile e…

Eppure nulla accade per caso…

"Potrei…" – il vecchio ambasciatore prese a lisciarsi il viso rugoso e stanco.

André rimase a fissare il fuoco. Non c'era necessità di preoccuparsi, nulla deponeva per l'esistenza d'una qualsivoglia relazione tra Bouillé e quell'uomo, fantomatico o vero, vivo o morto, uno dei figli del prelato russo.

Chissà dov'era finito…

Forse inghiottito dalla miseria o finito sotto la lama obliqua.

Forse non era come suo padre e per quanto avesse avuto fama d'essere uno spiantato non era immaginabile che il sangue del padre avrebbe finito per contaminare le vene del figlio.

Eppure…

Grandi pensatori e medici e filosofi avevano disquisito a lungo se il carattere di un uomo fosse in grado d'esser corrotto o meno dal luogo in cui quello era cresciuto.

E dalla famiglia…

E dagli studi…

E dal rango…

E se il carattere si sarebbe mantenuto ritto come il tronco d'un albero, che però fosse cresciuto lontano dalle intemperie o dal secco di un'arida estate.

Secondo alcuni si nasce già storti…

Secondo altri non si nasce storti…

Eppure…

André rammentò i giovani virgulti d'ulivo. Li si doveva abbinare ad un bastone altrimenti sarebbero venuti su tutti di sbieco, specie quelli vicino alla costa, in perenne lotta contro le salmastre correnti del mare a scuotere fronde e rami.

Il figlio di un demone non necessariamente sarebbe stato demone.

Eppure…

André guardò De Rougeror.

Adesso era divenuto impaziente, voleva andarsene, voleva tornare da lei.

Lì non c'era più nulla che li riguardasse.

L'altro battè la mano sul bracciolo della poltroncina. Un moto di stizza…

La mente combatteva contro la memoria, che per un ambasciatore dovrebbe essere sacrario di relazioni e rapporti e personaggi conosciuti e giudicati affidabili o meno, utili o no.

No, dalla memoria non emergeva nulla e De Rougeror si ritrovò impotente di fronte alla propria incapacità di ritrovare un appiglio che sciogliesse la questione.

"Non lo ricordo…sono vecchio! Dannazione sono troppo vecchio e ne ho viste così tante che forse qualche accidente la mia testa ha deciso di cancellarlo! Devo pensare…".

"…".

"Devo pensare…potrei chiedere a qualche amico...gente che si dilettava a viaggiare per l'Europa…gente che potrebbe aver incrociato la famiglia di quel demonio!".

"Chi?!".

"E' presto per dirlo…conosco un paio di persone…ma devo consultarmi con loro e non potrò farlo dall'oggi al domani! E non potrò farlo chiedendo apertamente se sapevano quanti figli aveva Tichinov e quanti ne sarebbero sopravvissuti e se uno di quelli può esser venuto su con lo stesso inferno del padre ficcato nel cuore! Monsieur Simouver…potrei chiedere a lui…sarà a Roma tra qualche giorno. Il tempo d'incontrarlo…non posso garantire nulla…è possibile che non sappia nulla…".

"Non posso trattenermi a lungo. Oscar non sospetta nulla…non voglio preoccuparla. Dovrò saperlo solo io se quell'uomo esiste e se esiste un nesso tra lui e Bouillé! Magari sono solo mie farneticazioni…magari…".

"Cosa sai André?!".

Il cuore in tumulto, la mente vorticò, tornando inesorabilmente indietro là, al tempo perduto, lui ficcato dentro l'uniforme dei Soldati della Guardia.

André aveva smarrito ogni contatto con l'ambiente aristocratico, che comunque aveva preso a disfarsi da sé già prima dell'estate dell'ottantanove

L'entourage di Bouillé…

Aveva fatto di tutto per dimenticarsi di quell'uomo e di tutto ciò che quello aveva architettato per toglierla di mezzo, lei, nobile, donna, fragile…

Le donne le si voleva incapaci, sennò come avrebbero fatto gli uomini ad atteggiarsi potenti e governanti del mondo!?

André prese a massaggiarsi le tempie.

Il poco che aveva appreso nel corso degli anni successivi gli era stato riportato da Hornett. L'inglese aveva mantenuto la parola.

L'imbarcazione trasportava merci e notizie.

"So che quell'uomo…quel Bouillé è vivo…lo so perché dopo esserci scontrati a Limours, mi hanno riferito ch'era dapprima scomparso e poi era tornato a Parigi mantenendosi al servizio del re, finchè il re è vissuto, e poi era passato alla Convenzione per dare la caccia alla gente che la Convenzione reputava traditrice! Noi lo siamo in fondo, monsieur, siamo traditori, sia per Bouillé sia per la Rivoluzione!".

Bouillé era diventato generale nella Milizia Nazionale, aveva represso le rivolte dei soldati contro le decisione dell'Assemblea prima e della Convenzione dopo.

E dopo la Convenzione…

Adesso in Francia governava il Direttorio. Chissà se quel demone era riuscito ad ingraziarsi anche quello magari in cambio di capacità militari che si fregiavano solo d'esser spietate.

Poi, quando i francesi erano arrivati nel Granducato, gl'inglesi erano fuggiti portandosi dietro le imbarcazioni prima che quelle fossero distrutte o confiscate.

Sir Joseph Hornett aveva preso a muoversi davvero come un ribelle allora ed era divenuto sempre più difficile tener dietro ai francesi che arrivavano nella terra toscana.

I francesi erano tanti, troppi, impossibile distinguere tra di essi la presenza dell'antico nemico.

"Devi tenerla lontano da questo palazzo! E da questa città!" – la chiosa severa – "Questi non sono luoghi per voi! E soprattutto per lei! Sua Santità mi tiene in considerazione per il mio passato di ambasciatore ma di fatto anch'io sono un traditore se ci pensi…ho barattato la protezione del Papa con le informazioni che potrò ancora fornire. Sua Santità ha bisogno di alleati. Ha firmato un accordo di pace con quel generale…l'anno scorso…ma di fatto ha ordinato a tutti i vescovi di resistere e di impedire che i francesi entrino nelle sue terre! Lo stavo dicendo prima…anche il successore della Zarina proseguirà nella volontà dell'Imperatrice, non concederà tregua alla Francia e questo è anche ciò che vuole Sua Santità…è una diplomazia pericolosa…".

"E voi…".

"E io…se la Rivoluzione avesse davvero mantenuto fede alle lotte che i primi rivoluzionari avevano intrapreso non avrei esitato a morire per la Repubblica. Ma questa repubblica non è più quella dei Rivoluzionari! Quelli che adesso governano sono despoti ancora peggiori di quelli a cui è stata tagliata la testa! E io…io farò di tutto perché quei dannati Direttori non l'abbiano vinta…e allora è meglio non avere a che fare con me…".

André comprese.

"Vattene adesso…non è bene che ti vedano in mia compagnia! Vedrò di farti sapere quanto mi hai chiesto ma…".

Gli sguardi si fissarono.

"Non cercarmi…sarò io a farlo…non dobbiamo più rivederci. Vattene in giro per la città…dilettati con le rovine romane…sono stati scoperti un numero sorprendente di marmi…sei sempre stato un estimatore delle cose belle, anche se nel poco tempo in cui ci siamo conosciuti non abbiamo mai avuto la possibilità di scambiare un'opinione! Ma le chiacchierate che ci siamo concessi a Saint Petersburg me l'hanno fatto comprendere…".

Parevano ordini…

André si congedò amaramente. L'idea di non poter rivedere il vecchio ambasciatore rattristava ma la posta in gioco era troppo alta.

Il tempo trascorso non era evidentemente ancora abbastanza. Non era stato sufficiente lo scorrere di ben sette anni per separare i loro destini da quello di colui s'era messo in testa di cercarli.

Un respiro fondo…

Si sentì tirare per la giacca.

Messer Tancredi d'Altavilla gli si parò davanti. André annuì.

Non era lì solo per discutere del suo passato.

Quello ormai era già concluso.

Era il futuro adesso ad impensierire…

La stanzetta era un'altra. Sguardi ancora diversi.

I presenti erano tutti vestiti sobriamente, abiti di foggia moderna, senza lo sfarzo d'ostentato esibizionismo ch'era andato di moda solo cinque anni prima.

Appuntati al petto vezzi dorati, una piuma, una minuscola foglia, un semplice ago.

Le maschere riposte nelle tasche.

Ognuno conosceva il volto dei compagni.

Il primo cerchio…

"I francesi sono arrivati…il Granduca è stato accorto…non ha inteso opporsi…".

Uno sbuffo…

"Sarebbe stata una disfatta…meglio un trattato di pace disonorevole che morti ovunque!".

"Le guerre sono sempre guerre…anche se la gente adesso sa leggere e scrivere…quando ti mettono in mano un fucile e ti dicono di sparare…lo fai…".

"E poi diventa quasi naturale…".

"Gl'inglesi li terranno a bada dal mare…".

"Gli austriaci manterranno l'ordine in terra…".

"E i francesi non sapranno mai chi è davvero che gli mette i bastoni tra le ruote!".

Un ghigno…

Compiacimento o forse nervosismo.

"Si deve continuare così…non possiamo permettere che quei dannati soldati se ne vadano in giro a farla da padroni…il generale corso è stato chiaro, non ammette saccheggi…".

"Ma quelli se ne fregano…non si è arrivati in tempo l'altra settimana e le terre di Guglielmo sono state depredate…".

"Dannati!".

"Pare che Bonaparte abbia spedito un drappello per accertarsi come mai i suoi soldati finiscano sempre per cacciarsi in mezzo ai guai!".

"Le nostre imboscate per ora sono state efficaci…non gli lasceremo calpestare una lega di terra in più! Se quei soldati faranno il loro dovere e scoveranno i loro stessi compagni traditori allora non avremo noi e non avranno loro nulla da temere! Altrimenti…anche quelli passeranno dei guai…".

"Per il resto…i piani non sono cambiati! Non sono solo i francesi ad impensierire…nel caos…è possibile che qualche signorotto che si crede infallibile tenterà di rialzare la testa e proclamarsi vittima così da ottenere l'appoggio dei francesi…".

"E' già accaduto…" – la voce di André staccò su tutti – "Alcuni si sono organizzati e pare abbiano preso a farsi proteggere proprio da mercenari francesi…".

"Che siano dannati!".

"Saranno anche dannati ma intanto sono qui…e…".

Un altro respiro fondo…

No, la questione riguardava solo lui e sua moglie.

Non è che non si fidasse…

Ma…

"Signori! Il ricevimento ci attende! Siamo grati a Sua Santità d'aver avuto cuore il sollazzo dei sudditi romani! Per noi è sempre una grande occasione per riunirci e discutere in libertà…".

 _Libertà…_

Se lo chiese André se davvero loro fossero liberi.

Liberi di lottare e resistere ed avere l'ambizione di continuare a vivere…

Un sovrano, un re, un direttorio…

Per quanto una terra potesse essere ben amministrata, fino a quando un qualsiasi governante avesse avuto diritto di vita o di morte su quelli che governava, quella non sarebbe stata una terra libera.

E le persone non sarebbe state libere.

Non c'è peggior libertà di quella imposta dall'alto…

"André…".

Si voltò, Tancredi d'Altavilla glielo chiese con gli occhi…

André comprese e negò. "No, mia moglie non è venuta…abbiamo preferito così. Ammetto la scortesia…".

"Nessuna scortesia…ma di là…mi sono fatto riferire coloro che sono intervenuti spendendo il mio nome…li ho riconosciuti tutti ma una persona no…non ho intuito chi fosse…".

"Cosa…".

"Può darsi che vostra moglie abbia cambiato idea?!".

No, Oscar non avrebbe mai cambiato idea.

La Oscar d'un tempo no, quella che bastava a sé stessa, che non aveva remore a ficcarsi nei guai, che…

Una stretta di mano. Un cenno di commiato…

La Oscar d'un tempo no, non avrebbe mai accettato di partecipare ad un simile ricevimento, ma vai a capire cosa della Oscar d'un tempo fosse rimasto lì, ficcato nella testa e nel cuore della Oscar di quel tempo!

E cosa invece…

 _§§§_

Non riusciva a trovare André.

Crocchi d'invitati accalcati…

E poi sgranati, a capannello attorno a questo o a quel personaggio.

Chissà forse sotto le maschere qualcuno s'era pure riconosciuto.

Il caos aveva preso ad infastidire, come un tempo.

Effluvii di sudore e cipria e vino, sempre gli stessi…

Erano passati anni da che lei si rifugiava lì, discretamente nascosta dietro le colonne della sala ad osservare nobili, spiantati o meno, arrivisti o meno, alla ricerca sfrenata e spasmodica della migliore compagnia, dell'appoggio più favorevole, d'un possibile partito a cui accodarsi per emergere o al più restare a galla.

Tutti a tessere lodi, infangare esistenze, dannatamente incapaci di prendere una posizione e decidere una volta per tutte da che parte stare.

Decidere e parteggiare avrebbe significato perdere possibilità e visibilità ed opportunità.

Tutto bisbigliato, occhieggiato…

Dialetti incomprensibili…

La progressiva perdita di pazienza sapientemente celata sotto la maschera.

Che diavolo le aveva detto il cervello di cercare André lì, proprio lì…

Sorprendente…

Sapeva d'essere innamorata di lui.

Per questo aveva accettato quel viaggio.

Ma l'ammissione d'esser così unita a lui, che quell'unione diveniva quasi commistione, che ad un certo punto le sarebbe parso di soffocare perché da sola lei non sarebbe più riuscita a vedersi, ecco infastidiva…

C'era stato un tempo in cui era bastata a sé stessa, adesso invece…

Le dita tamburellarono sul tavolino, l'indice prese a scostare il colletto della giacca, troppo stretto.

L'acconciatura, i capelli legati e nascosti sotto un cappellaccio ricoperti di piume e penne, iniziava ad infastidire…

"E da dove venite?".

Non se n'era accorta…

Quello, il personaggio incrociato poco prima, non aveva desisitito, insinuandosi tra la calca e gli effluvi. Pareva un fastidioso guaio…

"Non sono di questi luoghi…".

"Oh…uno straniero che vuol restare anonimo!" – ironizzò l'altro che ancora restava abocca asciutta – "Eh si…di questi tempi c'è davvero da stare accorti su chi si frequenta e perché!".

La piega non era chiara…

Oscar fece un passo indietro, la maschera occultava il viso, così che l'altro non avrebbe intuito la progressiva perdita di pazienza, seppure proprio nei confronti di sé stessa, per non aver dato retta ad André.

Un tuffo al cuore…

"Ammetto che anche per me sarebbe conveniente!" – s'intestardì l'altro abbandonando il calice e facendosi su di lei – "Sapere chi siete! In fondo, anch'io potrei finire in qualche guaio non sapendo con chi sto parlando!".

"Mi è stato riferito che non è necessario declinare alcun nome ed io mi attengo alle regole!" – lo schernì l'altra per nulla intimorita, anche se doveva ammettere che quel luogo era tutt'altro che sicuro.

Era bene andarsene…

Rammentò…

Gli occhi si sollevarono…

Assurdo…

La scarna conversazione l'aveva condotta ad indietreggiare per sottrarsi, che l'altro, solo con parole insistenti e secche, era riuscito nell'intento.

Solo un'altra persona era stata in grado d'atteggiarsi così.

Ma quella…

Era morta…

Si guardò attorno…

 _Dio…_

 _Il corridoio…_

 _Il buio avvolgeva figure oscure e pesanti che s'avvicinavano, s'univano furtivamente, creando un'unica ombra altrettanto scura._

 _S'avviavano verso l'oscurità…_

 _Come a certi ricevimenti a Versailles…_

 _Come a Saint Petersburg…_

 _Gli amanti si ritagliavano pertugi di tempo e spazio per scambiarsi promesse d'amore, baci furtivi…_

 _C'era già passata…_

"Se v'aggrada…" – affondò l'altro, suadente ed affatto piccato – "Sapete…il palazzo gode di stanze molto ben affrescate…non disdegnerete d'esser guidato ad ammirarle! Siete straniero…non vorrei mai farvi il torto di tenervi celata la bellezza di qualche scorcio romano. E c'è una terrazza da cui si ammira uno splendido panorama!".

"Signore…a quanto pare il mio riserbo vi ha indisposto! Sappiate allora che la vostra insistenza sta indisponendo me!".

Si morse il labbro Oscar.

Non c'era verso d'accantonare le brutte abitudini di prendere di petto le insistenze di estranei che tenevano ad esaltare la propria indole e a mostrare la propria forza.

Il dubbio…

C'era che lei non conosceva nessuno là dentro.

Eppure davvero anche lei aveva intuito che l'altro non fosse del tutto estraneo. E non era solo per i modi simili a quelli con cui s'era già scontrata più e più volte nel passato.

"Signore…" – lo sconosciuto allargò la destra in segno di concedere strada. Dunque sarebbe bastato accontentarlo, accertarsi che non vi sarebbero stati occhi indiscreti a seguirli.

D'altra parte lo sconosciuto pareva aver intuito che la stanza, per quanto ampia, era davvero troppo stretta e soffocante per i gusti dell'interlocutore.

L'offerta di salire su una terrazza pareva aver ammansito l'istintiva avversione.

Una concessione dettata dall'insofferenza a cui dunque si concedeva una via di fuga.

Tutto orchestrato in maniera sapiente.

Oscar non potè non tornare con la mente là…

Saint Peterburg…

Anche allora non era libera…

Adesso…

Adesso si, eppure…

Un respiro fondo…

Prese a seguire l'ospite che s'avviò sicuro, lasciando la sala.

Il panorama si rivelò davvero suggestivo.

Il paesaggio morbido e nebbioso e scuro s'adagiava sui tetti della città.

Il cielo notturno degradava nel crepuscolo verso ovest.

"Dunque…" – annuì lo sconosciuto ospite – "Ammetto d'esser stato piuttosto indiscreto…ma vedete…la curiosità di questi tempi è materia dannatamente gustosa! Si vorrebbe sapere tutto di tutti!".

"E questo a prescindere dall'interesse che si può nutrire per colui che suscita curiosità!" – sibilò lei.

"Oh…il soggetto…ha poca importanza! Ciò che importa è cavarci qualcosa di buono! Che sia anche solo la conferma alla propria importanza…".

"Ossia quanto potere sarebbe possibile esercitare sull'altro?! E dunque misurare la propria capacità d'indurre l'altro a fare ciò che si desidera!? Questo v'interessa!?".

Si, davvero le parve di parlare all'altro ma di parlare ad altri.

Altri ch'erano stati in grado d'influenzare coscienze meno esperte, manipolare desideri, indurre a gesti suadenti e…

Indietreggiò…

La coltre scura della febbre, mista alle dolci ed irriverenti e morbide dita di Diane, riemerse dal fondo della coscienza. Una strada impervia ed assurda che l'aveva condotta a scendere giù, negl'Inferi della propria coscienza, entro la parte più oscura e nera di sé che mai avrebbe immaginato di possedere.

S'era ritrovata in balia del desiderio…

Sporca dell'intenso fremere della coscienza che s'era rifugiata là, nell'unico luogo in cui avrebbe potuto lavarsi e tornare ad essere libera.

Le braccia di André, anche se solo immaginate…

"Siete saggio!" – ammise lo sconosciuto che aveva preso a passeggiare su e giù, l'andatura ondeggiante come se i passi fossero corrotti dall'intelletto ch'era stato catturato dalla figura dell'altrettanto sconosciuto interlocutore ed in essa aveva ritrovato un segno di sé e dunque adesso l'intelletto s'era messo a cercare dove e quando quel segno di sé fosse rimasto intrappolato nell'aura dell'altro – "E perspicace! Ammetto che la maggior parte delle occasioni in cui ho offerto la visione di questo panorama…o ho offerto _altro_ …inducendo di soddisfare un desiderio o, al contrario, il timore d'una scenata…ebbene tutti m'han seguito alla fine! Spontaneamente! E dopo…dopo… certo…dopo erano quelli – o quelle - _a volerci stare_ …a chieder d'esser…".

"Basta così!".

No, non era bene restare…

Un tempo s'era ritrovata intrappolata…

Adesso…

L'altro incalzò, inebriato dalla resistenza dello sconosciuto, che, invece d'indurre a desistere, invitava a proseguire.

"Voi non siete fatto così! Oh, me ne sono accorto e devo dire che il gioco è ancora più interessante! Chi cede troppo facilmente…non merita alcuna stima…chi non prende mai una posizione e si lascia manipolare pur di restare a galla…oh…detestabile! Direi che siete _incantevole_ sotto quest'aspetto!".

 _Incantevole…_

 _Chi…_

"Chi siete!?" – fu lei a chiederlo, accertandosi che nessuno li avesse seguiti, rimproverandosi una severa leggerezza. Avrebbe davvero dovuto seguire il consiglio di André.

"Il mio nome…non ha importanza!" – replicò l'altro "I vostri modi sono davvero…devo avervi già incontrato…non potrei mai perdonarmi d'essermi lasciato sfuggire…un…".

Il dubbio…

Oscar squadrò velocemente ai vezzi dello sconosciuto.

L'abito era di foggia ricercata quindi un poco fuori moda ma quello era un ricevimento in maschera dunque poteva essere consentito, visto che anche gli uomini avevano preso a vestirsi più sobriamente rispetto alle complicate architetture esibite nemmeno otto anni prima durante i ricevimenti.

Sfida e scherno animavano il tono della voce.

Decise di tagliare corto.

"Direi che per me s'è fatto tardi!" – sibilò severa, un passo indietro, almeno a permettersi di squadrare l'altro in atteggiamento di sprezzante sufficienza – "Vi ringrazio…il panorama l'ho profondamente apprezzato ma temo che la serata non abbia sollecitato a sufficienza la mia curiosità!".

Sghignazzò l'ospite, punto nell'orgoglio e solleticato dalla resa gentile dell'altro.

"Per ringraziarmi…potreste farmi la cortesia di passare la serata con me! E' possibile che la vostra curiosità verrà ripagata…".

Una mano corse al braccio.

Oscar indietreggiò.

"Era per non essere scortese…ma forse la mia curiosità è stata ampiamente soddisfatta e nulla di ciò a cui assisterei sarebbe in grado di attirarmi. Voi no di certo!".

I toni s'erano finalmente sollevati e scoperti.

L'altro s'irrigidì, forse non abituato a destreggiarsi di fronte ad un rifiuto netto e per giunta piuttosto offensivo verso le pratiche proposte.

Indietreggiò ancora Oscar…

Movimenti alle spalle…

Si voltò. Dalle tende che oscuravano la porta finestra avanzarono figure.

Non si potevano portare armi. La regola era chiara ed inappellabile.

Un respiro…

Matrone vestite sontuosamente, tre per la precisione, avanzarono.

I volti coperti dalle maschere, più ampie ed istoriate di quelle di altri ospiti, riproducevano fattezze alterate, distorte apposta per apparire più minacciose o ridicole, a seconda dei gusti.

Fori al posto degli occhi e della bocca.

Forse quella gente voleva apparire altro da ciò che era…

"Come vedete…ho fama d'essere un ospite riguardoso…e la scelta è ampia…non abbiamo pregiudizi di genere qui…d'altra parte siamo o non siamo nelle terre amministrate dal Vicario di Cristo?! E non è l'accoglienza di tutte le anime ciò che deve orientare i nostri gesti!?".

"Il vostro concetto d'accoglienza è alquanto discutibile! Non ho altro d'aggiungere…".

Fece per andarsene.

Il disgusto risalì, forse gli anni trascorsi lontano da certi fasti dementi avevano allentato la guardia.

Il disgusto confuse i sensi…

Avrebbe dovuto comprendere…

Era buio…

Fece per andarsene…

Il gruppetto si chiuse addosso sbarrando la strada.

"E' alquanto offensivo rifiutare un simile invito!" – sibilò l'avversario, forte del sostegno delle dame infervorate.

"Credo che il limite sia stato oltrepassato! Siete davvero lontano dal comprendere cosa siano cortesia e rispetto! Sappiate che certe pratiche le conosco bene e non mi fanno paura…liberi di praticarle voi ed io di maledirle!

Che dannato luogo!

Fece per scansare le dame.

Afferrata e tirata indietro intuì che davvero quella era una festa in maschera e che per esser dame erano troppo forti.

La presa strinse…

Dannazione, non c'era verso di dimenticarsi ch'era una donna, che non sarebbe riuscita…

Si sentì trascinare davvero, a forza, il gruppo a tenerla…

Si divincolò giusto l'istante per sgusciare di lato, i colpi simultanei percossero il torace della finta dama e lo stomaco della vera dama.

Vacillò, lo sguardo corse all'avversario ch'era indietreggiato, affatto grossolano ma raffinato dunque, capace di sottrarsi al groviglio ma tenerlo a bada, al punto da lasciare che altri s'atteggiassero ad esecutori.

Altre braccia l'afferrarono, tentò di sottrarsi, scansarsi, per non finire in mezzo al groviglio.

Il respiro perduto, la vista annebbiata per un istante…

La mente intuì gesti possenti e sicuri, che chi si celava sotto le mascheracce doveva saper bene come fermare un avversario.

Chissà quante volte la macabra rappresentazione era stata messa in scena?

Chissà perché non aveva dato retta ad André?

Chissà perché lui era venuto in un posto simile!?

Non c'era alcun senso…

Non c'era più abituata ma c'era che quelli la credevano un uomo mentre lei aveva compreso che quelli lo erano tutti. Troppo forti…

Una dannazione sibilò tra i denti mentre lo sguardo corse a cercare la via di fuga.

Lei non conosceva nessuno, dunque era possibile che lei fosse stata scelta a caso.

Lo sperò Oscar…

Ammise che un tempo non era stato così.

Il soffocante ricevimento di Saint Petersburg…

Nulla era accaduto per caso…

Un passo…

Il braccio afferrato e stretto.

L'istinto di reagire e rivoltarsi. Avrebbe potuto piazzare un pugno nello stomaco, poco dignitoso e tale da richiamare l'attenzione dei presenti.

No, non era libera, non ancora, non del tutto, se di nuovo temeva di finire sotto gli occhi di presenti, perfetti sconosciuti.

No, ammise che non era libera.

Altri movimenti alle spalle…

La brezza della sera o forse altre persone che giungevano attirate dal trambusto soffocato.

Era buio…

Un'ombra addosso…

L'istinto di colpirla…

Ascoltò…

Come allora…

L'intenso sentore dell'altro…

Il sesto senso, quello dell'anima, quello che rifulge senza brillare, che odora senza sentore, che accarezza senza toccare e crea piacere senza essere udito od assaggiato…

La vita cinta dalla mano forte e leggera al tempo stesso…

"Non parlare…" - l'ordine sibilato misto al rimprovero che stavolta lei se l'era davvero cercata.

La voce però calmò il cuore e frustò i muscoli…

Come allora…

Le altre ombre parvero pietrificarsi…

Quella addosso a lei, la trascinò indietro davvero, che non si capiva da che parte stava lo straniero, quello che aveva avuto il malaugurato torto d'interrompere l'agguato, se dalla parte delle maschere beffarde o da quella della vittima.

Indietro ancora e ancora…

Indietro ma non troppo…

Indietro ma non abbastanza da scomparire dalla vista dei dannati.

Fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi che le labbra non concessero tempo di sfiorarsi…

La bocca chiuse la bocca. Un bacio fondo, quasi feroce, intenso e lieve…

Infinito, che quasi avrebbe perso il respiro, perché si, aveva davvero smesso di respirare…

E pieno, ch'esso prese a rifulgere fin nelle viscere, ammansendo la paura, aggrovigliando i pensieri, inchiodando la mente al tempo trascorso…

Tutto richiamato indietro, là, al dannato ricevimento di Saint Petersburg, quando s'erano ritrovati, dopo aver creduto d'essersi perduti.

Tutto mescolato ed innovato…

Che allora non s'erano potuti che accostarsi…

 _Istintivamente si limitò a scostarle i capelli dal viso…_

 _Un gesto inimmaginabile, una vicinaza impensabile solo fino a poche settimane prima e Oscar era lì immobile a sua volta, immersa nella vicinanza che batteva dentro e fuori con voce sottile e penetrante e dissolta._

 _Il silenzio spezzato dal respiro sinuoso di ombre vicine che ondeggiavano e poi si ritraevano ed affondavano…_

 _In quel silenzio le mani si avvicinarono e si posarono a chiudersi sul viso ed il suo viso si voltò un poco per affondare nel palmo sconosciuto eppure adesso voluto._

 _Lo riconobbe…_

 _Riconobbe il sentore di lui come fosse sempre stato dentro di sé…_

 _Anche lei lo percepiva quel profumo inafferrabile…_

 _La pelle si scosse animata dal tocco leggero delle dita, un poco fredde, il sangue iniziò a scorrere più veloce e caldo annullando i pensieri ed il timore._

 _André prese la bocca affondando in essa, mentre la stringeva a sé, e poi tornò ad essa di nuovo e di nuovo ancora mentre i sensi si animavano e si sollevavano acuti, intensi, pungenti…_

 _L'incedere lambito e sottile si espanse allargandosi e divorando la ritrosia ed il dolore e richiamando il sangue alle labbra che all'unisono corsero a quelle di lui mentre le mani si chiudevano ad abbracciare le spalle ed il corpo si scioglieva a poco a poco imprimendosi in quello di lui, scomparendo nell'impronta del torace e dei fianchi e dei muscoli che la facevano diventare leggera e molle e tremante e disperatamente amante di un soffio assurdo e tagliente che spezzò il respiro in un tremore diffuso, lamento di orgoglio distrutto e di resa umida e sensuale._

 _Oscar cedette lasciandosi avvolgere dalle braccia di André, ascoltando le dita di lui scivolare ed insinuarsi nella soffocante divisa, dappprima chiusa e poi quasi strappata da un gesto di rabbia e di liberazione…_

 _Il suono secco della stoffa si animò terribile nel silenzio della stanza costringendo la mente a raccogliere quell'incedere invadente e pericoloso._

 _La mano corse a quella di André._

 _Gli prese il polso, titubante quel tanto che bastava per chiedere a sé stessa di non fermarlo, di lasciarlo fare perché era ciò che voleva, da sempre, nemmeno più sapeva da quanto._

Accadde dunque…

Che il bacio si sciolse fondo…

La trasgressione s'impose ai presenti, allo sconosciuto avversario che sibilò dannate parole…

 _Rosa…pura…pulchra…but…you are dangerous…_

Parole apprese chissà dove…

Parole masticate che non ebbero pregio d'essere udite…

Viso a viso…

Il rimprovero sussurrato…

"Avevi detto che non saresti venuta!".

"Come vedi…ho cambiato idea! Volevo vederti…".

Le labbra s'inarcarono…

Tutto come un tempo e tutto dannatamente diverso.

La voce uscì beffarda e severa…

"Signori! Sono desolato ma questo gentile ospite era con me! Avevo già un accordo…ma ho commesso lo sgarbo d'attardarmi in altre faccende. Direi che sono giunto in tempo per evitare che gli animi divenissero troppo accesi!".

"Chi siete?!" – sibilò l'avversario beffato.

"Ah! Ah! Sono spiacente! Il tema della festa è chiaro! L'identità degli ospiti deve restare segreta! La vostra, come la mia, come quella del qui presente straniero!".

Detto, fatto…

L'abbraccio si strinse, André si chinò a carpire un altro bacio, di fronte agli astanti increduli e beffati e stizziti.

Un bacio di nuovo fondo, pieno, lungo, così, tanto per rimarcare che non c'era nessuna regola e un uomo ben avrebbe potuto esser soddisfatto di prendersi un altro uomo, quello che tutti gli altri credevano d'avere di fronte.

"Enchanté! Messierus…" – riprese a sciorinare Andrè mentre indietreggiava.

La vista non eccelsa aveva acuito gli altri sensi, l'udito, il tatto, le dimensioni dello spazio che li circondava.

André si tirò in disparte Oscar, riservando solo un'occhiata sdegnata al gruppo di beffati.

Si voltò verso di lei…

Parole sussurrate: "Fin qui mi ha condotto Tancredi…ma devi aiutarmi tu adesso…".

Annuì Oscar ch'era buio. Gli prese la mano, la strinse…

La forza s'impresse nei palmi.

Scansarono una dama troppo pressante e troppo vicina…

André mise la mano sinistra sulla spalla di Oscar mentre l'altra rimase sul pugnale che non aveva esitato a portare con sé, da che era giunto la prima volta a Roma, da che s'era scontrato con consuetudini poco ortodosse come seguire gente nuova, straniera, magari meno avezza delle pratiche del posto.

Che non era poi così diverso da Parigi…

E con buona pace delle regole sul divieto di tenersi addosso giro lame o spade.

 _Caravaggio…_

Così gliel'aveva spiegato André.

 _Chi diavolo fosse poi quel Caravaggio…_

Un inchino e via, mano nella mano, zitti, furiosi e lei, soprattutto lei, lì come una scema a lasciarsi tirar fuori dai guai per l'ennesima volta.

E si che ormai di anni sulle spalle ne aveva a sufficienza per smettere di comportarsi come una mocciosa.

Il lungo corridoio percorso in fretta a scansare gruppetti di maschere irriverenti…

Odore di sigaro e sudore e stizza…

Sentore di vino e rabbia…

Ridiscesero lo scalone del palazzo, corteggiarono un altro corridoio più frequentato, gli ospiti intenti a contrattare, amoreggiare, fingere sospetto sulla reciproca identità, cedere a lusingarsi e procedere alla scelta delle coppie se non addirittura dei terzetti.

Gli occhi li squadrarono velocemente e lei a sua volta squadrò la masnada incapace d'ammettere che ancora una volta, qualcosa sfuggiva.

André era divenuto abile, forse più di un tempo, a nascondere obiettivi e sentimenti.

"Puoi smettere di trascinarmi!" – digrignò – "Sai che la parte della fanciulla in pericolo non m'è mai piaciuta!".

"E neppure ti s'addice!" – la rimproverò André, che adesso aveva ritrovato nella memoria il percorso corretto.

Imboccarono il grande portone che dava su un cortile interno, drappeggiato di statue, vasi, braceri accesi a disegnare il sentiero e ricami di bronzo ad istoriare un grazioso pozzo proprio in mezzo.

"Ma questa sera…se quelli avessero scoperto ch'eri una donna…se volevi venire fin qui avresti dovuto dirmelo…ti avrei accompagnato…da queste parti due uomini che passeggiano assieme non danno scandalo sai!?".

Uno strattone, l'aria libera della strada diede nuova linfa alla rabbia che imponeva di rallentare e fermarsi e comprendere.

No, André s'impuntò, strinse la mano e continuò a camminare.

"Non qui!" – ruggì severo – "Adesso dobbiamo andarcene e sarà bene non rischiare d'incontrare nessun altro! Saint Antoine…credimi…era niente a confronto di questa città!".

Sotto il cielo un poco nebbioso o fumoso, non era ben chiaro, di Roma, continuarono a camminare.

Prima assieme, poi uno dietro l'altro, che le straducole si restringevano.

Poi uniti e poi di nuovo uno dietro l'altro.

Il chiarore delle poche torce ad indicare le strade confuse i sensi, le case alte e scure impedivano d'osservare qualche sprazzo di cielo e magari orientarsi con una misera stella.

Vociare sconnesso, andirivieni di sparute coppiette d'ubriachi a sorreggersi reciprocamente…

Odore di piscio, escrementi…

Difficile orientarsi, lei almeno non aveva idea di dove fossero finiti.

No, Oscar s'accorse che André ogni tanto sollevava lo sguardo e fissava per qualche istante i rozzi ritagli di ceramica che fungevano da numerazione e segnavie.

Parole sibilate…

Doveva esser già passato di lì e l'intuito gli aveva suggerito d'imparare i nomi delle vie, come era accaduto un tempo a Parigi, l'unico sistema per orientarsi nel caso in cui il buio avesse davvero inghiottito la vista.

Un'anima pia a cui chiedere la strada la si sarebbe sempre potuta incontrare…

Oscar perse la cognizione del tempo.

Imboccarono un paio di vie che salivano e parevano finire inghiottite da un muro d'edera, eppure in mezzo, scostando i rami, si scovava un passaggio che poi, seppur attraverso scalini ritagliati nella terra, riconduceva giù.

La direzione prese a risalire, stavolta impreziosita da una lunga scalinata, ampia e morbida che conduceva verso l'alto.

L'orientamente definitivamente perduto, lo sguardo si voltò e gli occhi s'appropriarono dello scenario che si lasciavano alle spalle, una piazza discretamente ampia, una specie di barchetta in marmo nel mezzo a mò di fontana…

"Dove…".

"Ssshh!" – nessuna spiegazione, le mani strette, un poco sudate, il respiro bollente per la fatica, davvero ad un certo punto presero a costeggiare un muro discretamente alto e lo sguardo intuiva la compatta consistenza d'una foresta di là dalle pietre sbrecciate e grigie appena rischiarate da vaghe lanterne cieche posizionate sulla casa dal lato opposto della strada.

"Qui…" – indicò André scostando una tenda d'edera spessa e polverosa.

Era quasi estate ma quella sera faceva insolitamente freddo eppure i muscoli s'erano insolitamente inebriati.

E poi c'era la luna, ch'era sorta alla fine, alta quasi piena, lattea, occhio bianco ad osservare i due viandanti stranieri.

Era quasi estate, lì, si, come allora…

Il cuore ripiombò allora, giù, mentre i piedi presero ad affondare nello spesso manto d'erba fresca e profumata, regolata da poco da una falce sapiente che aveva liberato l'asprezza dei rosmarini ritorti e delle salvie, a bordare i sentierini di pietra.

"Dove siamo?" – chiese lei puntando lo sguardo a raccattare più particolari possibili. Gli occhi riportavano vialetti ordinati, aiuole cesellate con rigore e tecnica, roseti in procinto di sbocciare, fiori più o meno carnosi e profumati e oltre…

Lo sguardo rimbalzò lungo una compatta cortina di alberi.

Querce, lecci, castagni, sparuti cipressi gareggiavano in altezza…

La luna stendeva il manto freddo su di loro e sull'intricata foresta che però comunicava un senso di ragionato ordine, risultato dell'eterna lotta tra l'umana razionalità del giardiniere ed il selvaggio istinto della natura di rifiutare qualsiasi minimo governo.

"Credo siano i giardini di una villa…Ludovisi…".

"Ma…".

"I giardini sono vastissimi…si perdono praticamente nella foresta che segna il confine della città! Gli edifici sono abbastanza lontani…da qui non passa quasi nessuno…".

"Siamo sempre in casa altrui!" – contestò piccata Oscar.

Il fiato corto…

Andrè, fu lui a tirarla a sé adesso, e poi ad abbracciarla e a spingerla indietro cacciandola in una sorta di groviglio d'edera e bouganville.

"Sembri una bambina!" – punse stizzito e divertito – "Davvero! Credo che anche quando sarai vecchia…vecchia davvero intendo…non smetterai di comportarti come una bambina! Finisci sempre per cacciarti in qualche guaio! E quando io diventerò così vecchio e persino cieco…".

"Sei insolente! Ti ho già detto che non mi piace essere trattata come un animaletto da difendere…e non mi piace quando ti atteggi a marito che corre a salvarmi! So che mi vuoi bene…".

Le tappò la bocca, prima con una mano, giusto per ritrovare nel palmo l'umido sentore del respiro e la morbida consistenza delle labbra e per imprigionare le schiocchezze che la solita intransigenza le faceva tirar fuori, quando proprio non riusciva ad ammettere d'aver commesso una sciocchezza.

Lei…

Era una donna pratica ma non banale.

Era una donna intelligente ma capace di lasciarsi vincere dalla follia d'un gesto azzardato.

Sapeva di non poter mettere d'accordo tutti quelli con cui aveva a che fare ma ci provava…

La spinse ancora di più contro la spessa cortina che ad un certo punto gemette rilasciando il sentore dolciastro e mieloso delle bouganville.

 _Desideri…_

 _Chiedi…_

 _Preghi…_

 _Adori…_

 _L'ami…_

 _Ti spingi in lei…_

 _Pare una bambina…_

 _Inebria l'irragionevolezza, l'arroganza…_

 _Non le credi, non l'hai mai creduta una mocciosa incapace di difendersi ma capace di finire nei guai si!_

D'altro canto è facile in una città come questa!

Più il giogo della santità e del peccato da rifuggere ad ogni costo si stringono e più si elaboraro sistemi per sfuggire alle regole…

Non è solo divertimento…

Davvero il peccato finisce per invogliare a peccare.

"Potrebbero vederci!" – lo rimproverò lei.

"Si…che ci vedano allora! Questa città è ancora più strana di Parigi…".

 _Vorresti un bacio…_

 _Attendi vicino al viso…_

 _Pazzo, incapace di scendere di nuovo, ancora e ancora, nell'Inferno del dubbio e dell'incertezza._

 _Al diavolo il terzo figlio, al diavolo Bouillé, al diavolo il Direttorio e la Repubblica e…_

 _Al diavolo il generale corso!_

 _Tu non sei un eroe…_

 _E se lo sei, lo sei d'un mondo piccolo e sconosciuto._

 _Non ci tieni a tornare sotto altre torri a combattere fantomatici demoni…_

 _Vuoi lei, combatti per lei…_

 _Solo per lei._

 _Desideri…_

 _Chiedi…_

 _Preghi…_

 _Adori…_

 _L'ami…_

 _Ascolti divenire te in lei…_

 _Colmarsi ovattato e buio della sua consistenza morbida, dolce, umida, calda, potente…_

 _Ti respinge…_

 _Vorresti un bacio._

 _Intuisci che lei no, lei non vuole._

 _Te lo prendi…_

 _Fai da solo…_

 _Non hai più necessità di chiedere il permesso…_

 _Non sono più necessarie parole ed attese per conoscere di quel permesso._

 _Esso rifulge dal suo corpo, incastrato lì, nel talamo d'edera, sotto lo sguardo della luna, tutt'intorno voli sparuti di lucciole intrecciati a tremanti stelle…_

 _I muscoli all'apparenza in procinto di combattere ma no, lo sai che non è così, non è più così, l'intuisci dal debole tremore delle labbra._

 _Baciala!_

 _E basta…_

Le labbra presero a scorrere sul collo, morsero piano il lobo destro, succhiando…

I denti divennero insaziabile strumento d'amore, capaci d'appropriarsi della pelle e disegnarci sopra ricami leggeri.

Acuto spasmo…

Le mani lo respirsero e lui la strinse di più, prendendo a sconvolgere educatamente stoffe e ricami, bottoni e lacci.

"André…ma…".

La mano sulla bocca, la sinistra scovò la pelle tiepida della schiena e poi scese al lombo sinistro, un sussulto, strinse e la spinse indietro.

"Non ancora…" – riprese lui mentre baciava il viso – "Non ti rammenta nulla questo posto?".

"Si…l'avevo compreso ma…qui…".

"Qui o in qualsiasi altro luogo…è quasi estate…come allora…e sai che avrei voluto fare allora!?".

La domanda pareva inutile dato che lui proseguiva il fulgido assalto come non gl'importasse della risposta.

"No…ricordo…" – il respiro imprigionato dal bacio, Oscar tentò di respingerlo indietro ma la breccia era aperta e così per prender tempo, prese a ricamare attorno ai ricordi - "Non è necessario rammentare ciò che è accaduto. Lo sappiamo entrambi…".

"Sappiamo ciò che è accaduto ma tu non sai ciò che avrei voluto fare!" – la rimproverò lui mentre la stringeva e la baciava e le mani, al buio, divenute esperte e non più tremanti, sbottonarono i sobri bottoncini della sobria giacchetta, il mantello scostato ma sapientemente lì ad occultare gli amanti nel caso fosse passato qualcuno.

Sfilò la maschera…

Il volto si rivelò…

Voli di pipistrelli, frusciare tiepido di fronde, al tiepido alito della notte…

Riprese a baciarla, lì, sul collo, lì dov'esso scivolava alla clavicola e proseguiva…

Poteva scegliere…

La spalla o il seno.

Malizioso osò, sollevandola un poco, mentre lei perdeva il lume, accadeva sempre ormai, v'era consuetudine ma non v'erano mai certezze anche se ormai si conoscevano.

Il tocco s'insinuò, forgiando la carne, complice il luogo, il respiro, il dubbio d'esser scoperti.

"Che avresti voluto fare…" – respirò fonda mentre la coscienza s'illiquidiva e s'inebriava, i lacci solidi della ragione presero a spezzarsi ad uno ad uno, ingenue corde di violino sapientemente sollecitate dall'esperta mano dell'artista.

Nulla, André non replicò nulla, mentre le dita percorrevano i glutei, infilandosi nei calzoni e liberando il ventre, le dita aperte ad accarezzarlo, un poco meno piatto d'un tempo, seppure la dannata smania di non perder agilità nel combattimento, l'avevano indotta a riprendere subito in mano la spada e a riadattare corpo e mente all'equilibrio ed alla densità che imponevano la nuova condizione di madre, la guardia sempre all'erta, nei sensi come nei muscoli.

La bocca aperta si colmò del languido bacio.

La consistenza spessa dei muscoli si sollevò, si disfò, ricadde giù nell'assenza di parole e spiegazioni.

Un rito, pareva un rito, ma sorprendentemente audace e lontano dall'innata riservatezza che aveva sempre accompagnato i gesti.

Nessuna parola…

Incedere fondo ed intenso…

E lei cedette e la bocca rispose senza parlare, dimenticandosi dov'era, perdendosi in lui, incredula d'esser divenuta davvero sfacciata.

Turbinio d'intensi voleri…

Fu lei a prendergli la faccia, a staccarlo da sé e a riprenderlo l'istante successivo, i ruoli capovolti ch'era lui adesso a lasciarsi esplorare e prendere lì, alla luce morbida della luna.

Morse piano la bocca…

Sgorgò rarefatto un gemito…

Sarebbe bastato qualche altro istante mentre le mani liberavano i sessi…

La voce uscì roca ed intensa.

"Non qui…".

"…" – stupore muto, lei incredula e disorientata, mentre il desiderio pareva sfuggire dalle dita, raggelate.

"Allora…avrei voluto…" – sussurrò piano Andrè afferrando i lembi del mantello e chiudendoglieli addosso – "Vieni…".

La riprese per mano, la tirò fuori dal nido d'edera e riprese a camminare, il passo solo un poco malfermo perché i sensi inebriati avevano minato l'equilibrio e distorto le distanze.

Altri passi, il respiro caldo, le mani strette…

Nemmeno fossero stati due mocciosi che s'incontravano per la prima volta.

Oscar riconobbe la strada, sulle mura del palazzo, un altro palazzo, lo stemma degli Altavilla.

Avevano solo seguito un percorso diverso, verso un altro edificio, giungendoci da altra direzione, ma alla fine erano arrivati nelle vicinanze d'una casa che li avrebbe accolti. Una stanza più sobria ed un palazzo meno appariscente di quello principale dove dimorava la famiglia del padrone di casa.

Nessuna parola s'intromise mentre adesso era possibile liberarsi e prendersi e perdersi ed amarsi com'era sempre stato e come sarebbe stato sempre.

"Avrei voluto avere un posto…come questo…" – sussurrò piano André mentre l'adagiava sul letto un poco freddo, il sentore delle lenzuola pulite e mordide, il luogo sconosciuto ma in fondo accogliente.

"Oh…ma quel bosco…ammetto ch'è stato…".

"Particolare!" – sorrise lui mentre la baciava e la spogliava – "E scomodo e terribilmente pericoloso!".

"Eppure…" – s'affannò a replicare lei mentre le mani s'appoggiavano al torace e s'appropriavano dolcemente della tensione dei muscoli, accarezzandoli e graffiando piano la pelle – "E' accaduto…non potrò mai dimenticarlo!".

"Si…ed è come se ogni volta accadesse di nuovo…di nuovo come se noi fossimo ancora là…nel giorno che precede la battaglia…".

 _Nessun timore…_

 _Nessun rimorso…_

 _Nessun rimpianto…_

Il passato distrutto…

L'istante…

Piano, intenso, severo…

S'insinuò mentre la mente rifuggiva lo strazio di ciò ch'era accaduto dopo quello stesso giorno, in un'altra estate, in un altro tempo.

Anziché amarsi e cominciare a vivere, la morte aveva cavalcato accanto a loro, inesorabile, scansandoli solo per un soffio.

Spinte violente e dolci, la mente liquida e perduta…

Le mani strette ed il corpo abbracciato, perché lui avrebbe voluto abbracciarla sempre…

Nella dolce mattina del trecidi luglio e poi ancora ed ancora…

Il tempo non si aggiusta come un giocattolo rotto…

Loro erano divenuti eroi piccoli, piccoli.

Vivere ed amarsi…

 _La loro Rivoluzione…_

 _§§§_

Un mugugno di soddisfazione mentre mezza addormentata cacciò la testa sotto la coperta tiepida, ritrovando l'odore del suo corpo, molle, anch'esso addormentato, lì accanto.

E poi c'era il loro sentore, quello di sé stessi mescolati e fusi.

Certo se allora fosse stato così…

Forse il loro destino sarebbe stato diverso.

Il turbinio della notte precedente si dissolse e nessun pregio venne riservato ai brandelli di ricordi, la scelta un poco stupida di seguire André al ricevimento, l'incontro con la masnada d'arroganti.

Solo, rimase lì, a pungere, l'atteggiamento della maschera sconosciuta, che però, a pensarci, tanto sconosciuta poi non doveva essere.

Provò a pensare a chi fosse il povero diavolo che si celava sotto.

Si scontrò con l'ovvia conclusione che lei a Roma non c'era mai stata, che forse quello era un damerino sfuggito alla Rivoluzione, ma quello parlava bene l'italiano e dunque…

La sensazione ancor più sorpendente…

Non chi fosse quello, bensì d'averlo già incontrato.

Ancora più subdola…

La netta visione d'aver già conosciuto qualcuno che si fosse atteggiato alla stessa maniera, gli stessi modi suadenti, seppur declinati in forma meno rozza ed animalesca della sconosciuta maschera.

Come se in essa i caratteri appartenuti ad altri si fossero mescolati, entrambi presenti ma fusi in un unico eccentrico e dannato povero diavolo.

Le viscere percosse ed il corpo inciso dalla quiete dell'orgasmo…

Il grovoglio venne scansato con stizza.

Oscar schiuse gli occhi e fece per staccarsi ed alzarsi.

Provò a voltarsi, i fianchi imprigionati da una stretta dolce e potente.

"André…credo sia davvero tardi! Dobbiamo prepararci…".

Lui grugnì qualcosa, mezzo insonnolito ma non mollò la presa.

"Dobbiamo tornare…" – s'impuntò lei tentando di staccare le mani dai fianchi.

Le mani strinsero e presero a muoversi massaggiando le cosce, i lombi e poi la schiena.

"Non c'è nessuna fretta!" – spiegò lui severo senza aprire gli occhi.

L'altra prese a guardarlo un poco sopresa: "Non ti è bastato quello che è accauto!? Mi pareva che i tuoi affari fossero conclusi…".

"Si…ma ho ancora alcune questioni da risolvere…pochi giorni…".

Andrè tentò di aggirare le spiegazioni.

Non voleva dire altro, non poteva.

Sperava di raccogliere la confidenza di De Rougeror e ripartire con qualche certezza in più di quelle con cui era giunto a Roma.

Aveva lasciato Alcantia, accadeva sempre più di frequente negli ultimi tempi, perché le gesta dei compagni, assieme a colei che aveva preso a guidarli, erano sempre più solide e frequenti e dunque i sospetti avevano preso ad assumere serio spessore.

Non voleva perderla ma non poteva fermarla.

"Solo qualche giorno…".

L'altra non potè non insospettirsi e fu lei allora a farsi più vicino e lui colse al volo il movimento, una rapida rotazione e le fu sopra, a cavalcioni. Pareva essersi svegliato tutto d'un tratto e pareva intenzionato…

Le prese i polsi e li strinse sollevando le braccia e lei lì, un poco schiacciata ed incredula.

"Non vorrai…" – masticò severa.

"Perché no!? Sai che in questo paese gli sposi si concedono diversi giorni di riposo dopo il matrimonio!? La chiamano _luna di miele_ …noi non l'abbiamo mai fatto…".

Si chinò a baciarla, la scusa era debole ma pur sempre sensata.

La bocca chiusa dal bacio non accettò d'arrendersi e Oscar si scansò…

"Andrè, ormai siamo sposati da sette anni! Non ti sembra un po' tardi per questa…luna di miele?!".

"Oh…non è mai tardi per amarti…perché questo fanno gli sposi durante la luna di miele! Si amano…giorno e notte…e poi quando si svegliano si amano di nuovo! E quando non se ne stanno placidi ad osservarsi come noi, così, adesso…passeggiano…ridono…si perdono…si rincorrono…dormono…e poi si amano di nuovo!".

"Ma…sei impazzito? Dici sempre che il tempo per gestire la tenuta non ti basta mai?! E adesso vorresti restare lontano ancora più di quel ch'è necessario?".

"Si…certo vorrei tornare…i bambini mi mancano…ma…quando mi ricapiterà d'averti qui…di restare sola con te…senza che quei mocciosi prendano a bussare come forsennati alla porta della camera costringendoci a nasconderci come due ladri e…".

"André!" – il nome scandito nel tentativo d'arginare la sequela di motivi per restare lì, al diavolo Roma ed i suoi marmi, le sue strade, le sue fontane, il caos…

No André dimostrò d'esser attore capace di simulare pazzia vera, così all'improvviso.

Si strinse ancora di più a lei ed iniziò a baciarla dolcemente, prima sul collo nudo, percorrendolo leggero.

Baci lenti e fondi, ciascuno rivelato a mò di combattimento sottile tra il desiderio di richiamarla al tempo in cui ora vivevano e i ricordi carichi di malinconia.

E lei lì a lottare contro di lui, che però era bello intuire il risveglio dell'antica resistenza vinta dalla morbida supremazia dell'altro.

Vinse lui, alla fine.

Vinse sui ricordi, sui doveri…

 _Amarla…_

 _Amarla ancora…_

 _E ancora…_

 _Per il tempo perduto…_

 _Per i giorni in cui gli sguardi si sono accarezzati._

 _Amarla e tenerla nella vostra solitudine fatta di silenzi…_

 _Amarla ed ascoltare i battiti del cuore, uno dopo l'altro._

 _Susseguirsi, intrecciarsi, mescolarsi e fondersi…_

 _Battito unico, infinito ed eterno._

Vinse lui e l'abbracciò parlando agli occhi, che lui ci sarebbe stato sempre, anche quando la vita non sarebbe stata più di loro.

 _Ascolta il divenire nutrirsi della consistenza._

 _La chiudi nell'abbraccio ancora più stretto._

 _La circondi e l'accogli dentro di te, fin nell'essenza liquida dell'esistenza._

 _Lasci la sua bocca…_

 _Osservi il divenire…_

 _Fremito attraversa lo sguardo…_

 _L'accogli…_

 _Lo temi e t'inebria…_

 _T'invade, t'inonda, ti prende…_

 _Godi al sussurro del nome…_

 _Il tuo nome, di nuovo, sulla punta delle labbra, all'unisono dell'incedere del sesso…_

 _Ancora e ancora…_

 _I suoi occhi non t'abbandonano…_

 _Li guardi…_

 _E' distesa davanti a te._

 _Anche lei t'osserva, uno sguardo che forse non avevi mai visto…_

 _Prima…_

 _I suoi occhi chiedono di te, sorridono implorandoti o forse sfidandoti..._

 _Non l'aveva mai veduta così._

 _Non la ricordavi capace d'osservarti e sfidarti…_

 _Nello sguardo desiderio._

 _Te…_

 _Vuole te._

 _Il desiderio scivola dal suo sguardo al tuo._

 _Esso non si distoglie, non muta, non evita d'immaginare ciò che sei per lei, ciò che lei è per te._

 _Ti abbandona solo per un istante…_

 _Il tuo nome…_

 _Inghiottito…_

 _Il suo corpo si disfa immobile, s'immola, ti accoglie, un'altra spinta lieve e poi intensa e ancora e ancora…_

 _Tutto ti travolge, vibrazioni s'allargano a risuonare nel recondito oscuro intelletto…_

 _Tutto richiama a lei…_

 _Tutto solleva, discende, s'arrende e svanisce…_

 _Ancora e ancora…_

 _Un respiro, un gemito, di nuovo…_

 _Ascolta te stesso divenire e fondersi nell'essenza liquida e profonda…_

 _Stringila forte, non lasciarla, non arrenderti al dubbio che un giorno potrebbe non essere più così._

 _Respiri spezzati…_

 _Sublime essenza…_

 _Dita immobili…_

 _Cadi…_

 _Non torni indietro…_

 _Divieni lei e lei diviene te…_

 _Inconsistenza fugace e potente d'un tremito e poi d'un altro ancora…_

 _La senti, l'accogli…_

 _La voce tortura i sensi…_

 _Cadi, perduto…_

 _Dissolvi te stesso assieme a lei…_

 _Un sussurro, il suo nome, lo gridi piano, la baci…_

 _Ti perdi…_

 _Un respiro, un gemito, di nuovo…_

 _Il suo nome…_

 _Dissolto dentro di lei…_

 _Amarla…_

 _Fino alla fine dei vostri giorni. La morte non cancellerà le vostre esistenze…_

 _Non potrà più farlo._

 _Questa è la nostra Rivoluzione…_

 _§§§_

Lo sguardo dell'anziano spaziò attraverso il giardinetto rigoglioso e ben tenuto, profumato di mirti e cipressetti. Poco dietro s'intravedeva il muro di cinta della villetta, ocra scuro, a tratti sbrecciato, a tratti ammantato d'edera lucente.

Le mani appoggiate al bastone da passeggio, il pomo stretto forte, nelle orecchie le parole del conoscente ch'era venuto in visita, Monsieur Simouver.

De Rougeror aveva saputo che l'altro era a Roma e s'era affrettato a farlo chiamare.

L'incontro era stato sentito e cordiale. Ambedue francesi…

Monsieur Albertville de Rougeror gliel'aveva chiesto all'altro se avesse mai saputo quale fosse stata la sorte dei figli di Arian Tichinov e l'altro era rimasto sorpreso alla richiesta, esposta lì, nel giardinetto della villetta che Sua Santità aveva assegnato all'ormai anziano ambasciatore francese in terra russa, perché le conoscenze di quello erano merce preziosa, capace un giorno di ritornare utile proprio contro la dannata Francia.

Una domanda inaspettata…

La risposta perduta in un passato ormai distrutto dall'avvento della nuova era.

Monsieur Simouver aveva detto di sapere che quelli erano almeno cinque.

Cinque, a cui il prelato aveva dato nome e cognome.

Due erano morti di certo, inghiottiti dalla mano spietata della Zarina Caterina II.

Altri due…

Uno era scomparso in Russia a Saint Petesburg.

De Rougeror aveva annuito, si, quello lo sapeva anche lui.

Di un altro non s'era saputo più nulla…

 _No…_

 _Non intendevo lui…_

 _Non il demone…_

Quello era morto a Parigi, il corpo buttato nella Senna.

L'ultima confidenza di André prima di separarsi…

Il vecchio ambasciatore voleva sapere la sorte di quello di cui non si sapeva neppure il cognome…

Quello di cui non s'era saputo più nulla dopo ch'era nato…

 _Dov'era finito?_

De Rougeror strinse ancora di più il bastone e fece per alzarsi.

Doveva scrivere ad André o farlo chiamare…

Non c'era tempo.

Il domestico si presentò impettito annunciando una visita.

Un'altra…

De Rougeror pensò fosse André.

Magari s'era stancato di girovagare per Roma come lui gli aveva consigliato e aveva deciso di presentarsi.

Meglioò così, ci avrebbe messo meno tempo…

Il domestico non chiese se doveva annunciare l'ospite e de Rougeror non chiese chi fosse l'ospite.

De Rougeror intuì la figura d'un uomo che non era André.

L'uomo avanzò piano.

Non era André.

Un cenno della testa, le mani scostarono il cappuccio, anche se faceva caldo l'ospite s'era presentato intabarrato come fosse ancora primavera. Forse per via della maschera di stoffa che copriva metà del volto, lasciando intravere scorci di pelle raggrinzita e scura.

"Chi siete?" – chiese de Rougeror sorpreso ed indispettito dalla propria ingenuità. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che l'altro entrasse senza nemmeno sapere chi fosse.

"Monsieur De Rougeror…era da tempo che avrei ambito a farvi visita…ci ho messo un po' per trovarvi ma il caso ha voluto che finalmente c'incontrassimo…".

"Chi siete?" – sibilò l'anziano stringendosi al bastone, andando con lo sguardo oltre l'ospite per intuire la presenza d'un giardiniere o d'un domestico che avesse fatto da spettatore o al più soccorrerlo in caso di pericolo.

L'ospite intuì lo scarto nervoso…

"Ho chiesto che non ci disturbassero!" – lo prevenne mellifluo.

Un respiro fondo, de Rougeror s'irrigidì.

"Monsigneur…mi chiamano così…" – proseguì l'uomo presentandosi.

"Monsigneur!?".

"Oui…sapete…ho scelto questo nome per onorare la memoria di mio padre…era un religioso…un prelato…".

De Rougeror sussultò stranito, fece per alzarsi, l'altro s'avvicinò sovrastando la scarsa prestanza dell'anziano. Una mano sulla spalla lo ricacciò a sedere.

"Intuisco dall'agitazione che le vostre sosprendenti conoscenze e i vostri trascorsi di ambasciatore vi stiano riportando indizi sulla mia identità?!" – ridacchiò l'ospite intuendo d'essere in vantaggio, indugiando sulla crescente apprensione che piano piano calava sui muscoli dell'altro.

"Non so davvero chi siate monsieur…Monsigneur…o come diavolo vi chiamate! Non vi conosco…e…vogliate perdonarmi ma attendevo un'altra persona e ora non ho tempo da dedicarvi…sarà il caso che vi rivolgiate al mio domestico…sarò lieto di ricevervi in un altro momento. Ho impegni urgenti…" – sibilò de Rougeror simulando impazienza.

Monsigneur non si scompose.

"Vedete…ho ricevuto l'incarico di trovarvi…".

"Dannato! Chi siete?!" – digrignò l'ambasciatore sempre più spaventato.

"Sono tante persone…in primo luogo…sono francese…eseguo ordini impartiti dal Direttorio…".

De Rougeror fece davvero per alzarsi…

L'altro lo tenne lì e proseguì nella spiegazione, esaltato d'esser riuscito nell'intento.

"Monsieur Barras m'aveva suggerito di seguire Monsieur Simouver che, a quel che si sapeva, stava giungendo a Roma. Se avessi trovato lui, con un poco di fortuna avrei trovato voi. Monsieur Barras prende molto sul serio il suo ruolo…".

"Andatevene!" – gridò l'altro sollevando il bastone per allontanare l'ospite.

Un guizzo, il mantello dell'ospite ondeggiò agitandosi ed allargandosi di poco…

Il colpo s'innervò rapido e morbido attingendo l'anziano al fianco.

Monsigneur respirò a fondo mentre premeva intensamente contro il corpo debole dell'ambasciatore.

La lama era corta ma sufficiente a spezzare il respiro, dato ch'essa era finita lì, in mezzo alle costole, forse fino al polmone.

Un colpo di tosse…

De Rougeror rimase lì, immobile, folgorato dalla stilettata, il corpo irrigidito…

Poi la tensione prese a calare i muscoli ad afflosciarsi, la vita a poco a poco sgusciava via, liquida, come il sangue che impregnava gli abiti.

Monsigneur sollevò la faccia del vecchio.

"Avevo l'ordine d'ammazzare un traditore della Francia!".

L'anziano intuì il nesso con ciò che aveva sempre temuto.

Si sforzò di restare vigile anche se intuiva la morte gelare le vene mentre il suono della voce dell'altro era sempre più fioca.

"E vi spiegherò…se ci tenete tanto…chi sono…".

De Rougeror si zittì, comprese che vi era un altro nesso, oscuro e sfuggente.

Immobile tentò di trattenere la vita che scemava…

"E' possibile che abbiate conosciuto mio padre…".

De Rougeror sgranò lo sguardo…

Un colpo di tosse…

"Vostro padre…".

"Fu lui a parlarmi di voi…tanti anni fa…quando andai in visita nel paese dove viveva...".

Il vecchio ambasciatore comprese e davvero tentò di vivere un istante in più per sapere ancora di più.

L'amico Simouver aveva rivelato ciò che sapeva.

Quell'uomo, quello sconosciuto, non aveva fatto altro che seguire Simouver e così aveva trovato de Rougeror per conto del Direttorio.

Ma questo non era abbastanza…

Evidentemente nello sconosciuto albergava la smania d'esser conosciuto, ch'era stato capace di beffare così tanti, e d'essere riconosciuto superiore a tutti quelli ch'erano stato inghiottiti dalla sete di potere o dalla Rivoluzione, mentre lui era sopravvissuto, dimostrandosi più accorto e furbo.

Il vecchio ambasciatore non aveva speranze.

Comprese che sarebbe morto e morendo avrebbe forse salvato le persone che gli stavano a cuore.

Sperò di sapere, di conoscere chi era l'altro, per davvero, e sperò di comprendere se e cosa l'altro sapeva davvero.

Si zittì de Rougeror, imbastendo paura e remissione, cavalcando la superbia dell'altro, così da ingannarlo e farsi scudo di essa.

Un colpo di tosse…

Il respirò rantolò inebriando l'altro, tacito invito a proseguire per infierire e dimostrare scaltrezza diabolica.

Ormai era tardi.

"Mio padre si…mi ha tenuto nascosto da quando ero bambino…e quando sono stato in età per comprendere il mio destino lui me l'ha fatto conoscere. Mi ha permesso di crescere in Francia…come un qualsiasi altro francese…così è stato anche per un altro dei miei fratelli…".

"I vostri fratelli…".

A poco a poco la visione prese a chiarirsi. Più appariva nitida e più de Rougeror prese a tremare e a comprendere.

Sperò davvero che l'altro fosse lì solo per ammazzarlo in quanto traditore della Francia e non per ottenere informazioni…

Sorrise Monsigneur, compiaciuto…

Ormai era tardi.

Il segreto che stava per rivelare sarebbe morto lì, in quel giardinetto assolato e profumato d'una villetta romana.

Sorrise Monsigner mentre spingeva lo stiletto nel costato e reggeva il corpo sempre più esanime dell'anziano.

"In quanto francese…ho potuto frequentare la corte…le cortigiane…i nobili…gli ufficiali…mio padre voleva una guerra tra Russia e Francia…e voleva quella donna…sapete di chi sto parlando…".

"Dio…no…" – tossì de Rougeror.

"Ho avvicinato quell'uomo, il Generale Bouillé…ho iniziato a partecipare ai ricevimenti a cui partecipava, apprendendo della sua vita e dei suoi crucci e dell'astio verso l'amico che s'era permesso d'allevare una figlia come un maschio e poi l'aveva messa a comandare dei soldati. E mio padre aveva deciso che quella donna, proprio quella, avrebbe fatto al caso suo. Chi meglio di lei avrebbe potuto rappresentare l'arroganza della Francia ed al tempo stesso essere pietra dello scandalo!? Chi mai avrebbe tentato di salvare lei anziché salvare l'onore della Francia?!".

"Tu sei…".

"Mio padre voleva trovare il pretesto perché la zarina dichiarasse guerra alla Francia. Forse non sapete tutto…".

De Rougeror tentò di sollevare lo sguardo….

L'altro ridacchiò…

"Ho suggerito l'idea di trovare un marito a quella donna e d'inscenare un ricevimento a cui i buoni partiti di Parigi avrebbero partecipato perché quella potesse sceglierne uno. Dunque anch'io mi sono fatto strada tra i pretendenti ch'erano stati invitati a quell'assurda festa! Se fossi riuscito nell'intento di sposare quella donna sarebbe stato tutto molto semplice…oh…l'avrei avuta per me e l'avrei condotta in Russia, da mio padre. E lì sarebbe andata in scena la tragedia dell'attentato alla zarina per mano d'una donna nobile francese. La Francia attentava la sovranità della Russia! Ma quella…quella sapeva il fatto suo ed ha avuto il coraggio di presentarsi vestita in uniforme! Quel giorno io ero là e ho compreso che sarebbe stato necessario cambiare strategia!".

Il respiro sollevato e disperso…

Lo stiletto un poco girato…

"Allora…chissà se ve l'hanno raccontata la storia del demone1?".

"Tu…".

"Bouillé voleva togliere di mezzo la sua avversaria…e così di nuovo…ho suggerito la faccenda del demone di Avignone…per mettere quella donna alla prova. Il sistema migliore per accontentare tutti! E' stato semplice…l'idea del demone…un vero spasso! I miei fratelli hanno solo atteso che la smania di potere di quell'uomo facesse il suo corso. Lui pensava di vederla fallire e ricacciarla così al suo dannato ruolo di contessa nobile decaduta senza marito! Ma…ancora una volta…ammetto d'averla sottovalutata…così come ho sottovalutato uno dei suoi pretendenti…il più caparbio in assoluto! Non avrei mai immaginato di ritrovarmelo tra i piedi mesi dopo a casa di Bouillé! Comunque è stato mio padre a fallire e a morire e così i miei fratelli…".

"Che diavolo vuoi?" – digrignò de Rougeror in preda al panico.

L'ambasciatore aveva compreso…

Il figlio, il terzo, dunque era ancora vivo. Era lì.

Quello era stato più furbo degli altri, meno avido forse, capace d'insinuarsi nelle pieghe delle sconfitte altrui, quelle del padre e dei fratelli, capace di carpire la fiducia del dannato generale francese. Non s'era rivelato subito e così s'era salvato ed era rimasto vigile in tutti quegli anni per cercare la sua vendetta.

Il vecchio ambasciatore aveva incontrato André.

De Rougeror doveva sapere se l'altro aveva compreso che André era a Roma e che lei…

Anche lei era a Roma…

Lei, ch'era stata la spina nel fianco del dannato prelato…

Lei che era sfuggita dall'avidità di Tichinov…

"Oh è semplice…anch'io volevo quella donna…lei…o altro che la riguardasse. Adesso la Russia è comunque in guerra con la Francia. Il mio compito allora è divenuto un altro. Mio padre mi ha insegnato a nascondermi e a sopravvivere…e questo ho fatto! In fondo i veri demoni lo sanno fare…se ne stanno zitti e buoni se il destino li avversa! Mica si mettono a combattere come quei santi poverelli! E io sono sopravvissuto…sapete…è meglio non avere progetti troppo grandiosi…sopravvivere è ciò che voglio. Adesso che sono libero posso dedicarmi a cercare quella dannata…e la troverò quella e se dovrò portarla con me all'Inferno…allora ce la porterò!".

Un rantolo…

Un colpo di tosse…

Lo stiletto rigirato nella carne…

Il vecchio ambasciatore perse respiro per un istante…

"Voi lo sapete dov'è?!" – chiese l'avversario attendendo la rivelazione.

Un altro colpo di tosse, de Rougeror si contrasse, contorcendosi…

Aveva atteso la domanda ferale.

Comprese, sperò…

Pregò che l'altro non lo sapesse dove fosse lei, dove fosse André.

Il corpo accasciato, il segreto dell'altro rivelato nelle orecchie ed il proprio segreto chiuso tra le labbra disperata consolazione che il demone non era stato poi così furbo, perché non aveva compreso che lui sapeva dov'era quella donna, che lui sapeva che André era vivo.

Il demone non sapeva nulla di André…

Però…

La vita scemava…

Nemmeno André avrebbe mai potuto sapere per tempo che il demone era ancora vivo.

Un altro demone…

Monsigneur si chinò, accostandosi all'orecchio: "Speravo sareste stato così saggio da dirmelo…ma voglio rivelarvi un segreto…".

L'ultimo respiro…

De Rougeror ormai non lo sentiva più…

"Vi ho mentito…so dove cercare…la mia vendetta proseguirà comunque…tanti saluti…".

Qualche istante ancora…

Monsigneur si rialzò, dopo aver ricomposto il corpo del vecchio così che quello, da lontano, sarebbe apparso forse addormentato nella crescente caluta del mattino.

Un inchino…

Un respiro fondo…

Pochi istanti ad osservare il corpo dell'uomo immobile…

"Au revoir…".

 _§§§_

L'aveva lasciata a preparare i bagagli.

La scusa banale…

Correre a salutare alcuni conoscenti, gente che l'aveva aiutato a cedere i cavalli, altri cavalli, non all'esercito di Sua Santità, ma ad un altro esercito.

Lei era rimasta lì, negli occhi la chiosa d'una spiegazione spiegazzata che non l'aveva convinta affatto.

Non aveva più saputo nulla dell'ambasciatore e non poteva più attendere oltre.

Sarebbe andato lui dall'anziano e se l'altro non avesse avuto alcuna informazioni, sarebbe stato meglio lasciare Roma.

La mattinata era limpida, ormai inoltrata…

Prese a camminare per le vie larche per imboccare poi quelle più intricate e zozze, scansando il via vai di gente e l'accozzaglia di mercanti e carretti e cesti e galletti appesi per i piedi…

Verdura strapazzata a terra, legna arsa, pani bruciacchiati…

Una corsa…

Il trambusto…

Lo sguardo rivolto all'ingresso scuro del palazzo, all'andirivieni scomposto…

Grida…

Domestici impietriti, cameriere sedute sui gradini, in lacrime…

Alcuni gendarmi erano già sbucati dal vicolo e facevano su e giù dal portone d'ingresso aperto.

"Che è accaduto?" – lo chiese André, cuore sospeso, sguardo sgranato, tentando di comprendere.

Silenzio…

Bocche dischiuse ma secche…

Occhi gonfi e disgraziati…

"Insomma…perdonate…sono venuto per vedere Monsieur de Rougeror…mi aspettava qualche giorno fa…".

Un piede sul primo gradino.

La servetta impietrita. Una mocciosa giovane, lo sguardo disperato, perché il vecchio ambasciatore aveva fama d'essere uomo di mondo ma caritatevole e la sua presenza nella casa era stata accolta con affetto, che quello era sempre stato gentile con tutti.

La calura aumentava…

Il chiasso dell strada prese a sormontare il crescente silenzio che inghiottiva l'edificio.

"Signore…che non l'avete saputo…quel pover'uomo…il signore francese…l'era buono…".

"Che è accaduto!?" – gridò André

"E' morto! E' morto…si credeva fosse addormentato...poverino…sulla panchina…fuori nel giardino. Ma quando il sole ha preso a salire e a far davvero caldo…era strano che non si muovesse…e gli sono andati vicino e quello è caduto giù…a terra…era morto!".

Il respiro spezzato…

Il respiro inghiottito dal dubbio. Era accaduto tutto troppo in fretta…

Dannate coincidenze…

Un moto di rabbia e di angoscia…

L'ambasciatore era vecchio si ma non aveva dato ad intendere fosse in punto di morte.

"De Rougeror…ma come…" – chiese piano André.

"L'hanno ammazzato!" – contestò la poverina, mani al viso – "Aveva il vestito insanguinato! C'era sangue ovunque!".

Ammazzato…

"Chi…".

Negò la servetta, mentre si soffiava il naso nel grembiule.

"Non si sa…stamattina…ha avuto una visita…un uomo che ha chiesto di salutarlo…non si sa s'è stato lui ma dopo…non è venuto più nessuno…oh…voi chi siete?!".

La servetta strabuzzò gli occhi che quello che aveva di fronte, lei lì a palazzo non l'aveva veduto che qualche giorno prima, e adesso tutto appariva strano e terribile e chissà chi era quello…

André comprese. Il sangue raggelato e perso…

Un passo indietro, un altro passo…

Rammentò le parole dell'ambasciatore…

 _Devi tenerla lontano da questo palazzo! E da questa città!_

 _Questi non sono luoghi per voi! E soprattutto per lei!_

 _Sua Santità mi tiene in considerazione per il mio passato di ambasciatore ma di fatto anch'io sono un traditore se ci pensi…ho barattato la protezione del Papa con le informazioni che potrò ancora fornire. Sua Santità ha bisogno di alleati._

 _Ha firmato un accordo di pace con quel generale…l'anno scorso…ma di fatto ha ordinato a tutti i vescovi di resistere e di impedire che i francesi entrino nelle sue terre! Lo stavo dicendo prima…anche il successore della Zarina proseguirà nella volontà dell'Imperatrice, non concederà tregua alla Francia e questo è anche ciò che vuole Sua Santità…è una diplomazia pericolosa…_

 _Se la Rivoluzione avesse davvero mantenuto fede alle lotte che i primi rivoluzionari avevano intrapreso non avrei esitato a morire per la Repubblica. Ma questa repubblica non è più quella dei Rivoluzionari! Quelli che adesso governano sono despoti ancora peggiori di quelli a cui è stata tagliata la testa! E io…io farò di tutto perché quei dannati Direttori non l'abbiano vinta…e allora è meglio non avere a che fare con me…_

 _Vattene adesso…non è bene che ti vedano in mia compagnia! Vedrò di farti sapere quanto mi hai chiesto ma…_

 _Non cercarmi…sarò io a farlo…non dobbiamo più rivederci. Vattene in giro per la città…dilettati con le rovine romane…sono stati scoperti un numero sorprendente di marmi…sei sempre stato un estimatore delle cose belle, anche se nel poco tempo in cui ci siamo conosciuti non abbiamo mai avuto la possibilità di scambiare un'opinione! Ma le chiacchierate che ci siamo concessi a Saint Petersburg me l'hanno fatto comprendere…_

Indietro, via, via da lì…

Andrè mandò giù rabbia ed angoscia.

De Rougeror era morto.

Ammazzato…

"Chi siete?" – chiese di nuovo l'altra strabuzzando gli occhi.

André abbozzò ch'era dispiaciuto. Era un amico dell'ambasciatore…

Indietreggiò, si voltò, corse via, ingoiato dal traffico caotico della città.

De Rougeror era morto.

Ammazzato…

S'era appellato traditore e forse qualcuno aveva eseguito la sentenza di tradimento...

O forse…

Lì non c'era più nulla da fare.

Doveva tornare ad Alcantia.

Doveva portarla via di lì e sperare che il mandante di quell'assissionio fosse davvero il Direttorio di Parigi.

Non le avrebbe detto nulla…

Non adesso…

Non avrebbe avuto senso distruggere la vita e la libertà di Oscar…

Non adesso…

 _§§§_

 _Cinquanta miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Didier Lasalle attese, in silenzio, attenendosi alle istruzioni impartite dall'insegnante, dilettandosi con pennelli e grafite.

Per un paio di giorni, François, o come si faceva chiamare adesso, Martin Grandier, non s'era fatto vedere all'atelier di Joria.

Didier s'era preso la colpa di fronte all'insegnante.

S'era scusato dicendo d'aver scambiato Martin per qualcun'altro e s'era arrabbiato perché Martin non l'aveva riconosciuto. Dunque forse l'aveva trattato troppo rudemente.

Didier Lasalle attese e quel giorno lo vide di nuovo l'amico di un tempo.

Un respiro fondo…

Lo scrutò in silenzio evitando d'essere irruento.

Monsigneur gli aveva insegnato ad avere pazienza, a non avere pretese immediate.

Conquistare il prossimo, illuderlo per poi averlo dalla propria parte era arte raffinata e silenziosa.

Martin Grandier gli passò accanto, sguardo basso, mano nella mano ad un altro moccioso più piccolo, biondo, occhi chiari, che pareva a suo agio, segno ch'era di casa nel piccolo atelier.

Didier Lasalle tese la mano in attesa di porgere le scuse a Martin e l'altro rimase lì, serio e guardingo, perché lo sapeva che le scuse erano porte più in apparenza che non perché Didier si fosse sbagliato.

Didier Lasalle non s'era sbagliato.

Entrambi erano molto piccoli quando s'erano perduti di vista ma il tetro scenario in cui erano stati costretti a sopravvivere aveva tracciato un solco profondo nelle coscienze ed il solco era stato colmato dalle reciproche esistenze. In quel tempo dunque, anche se molto piccoli, Didier senza nome e François senza nome si erano amati d'un amore viscerale e fondo, quello imposto dalla sopravvivenza alla propria disfatta ed alla corruzione del corpo e dei sensi.

Martin Grandier accettò le scuse.

Le mani si strinsero.

Didier Lasalle gli sorrise.

Pareva sincero…

"Chi è?" – chiese incuriosito rivolto al mocciosetto che s'era messo a scarabocchiare fogli gialli sotto il sorriso dolce di Madame de La Tour.

 _Mio fratello!_

Martin glielo spiegò con gesti semplici mentre una marmocchia confermò a voce.

Annuì la bambina specificando il nome: "Si chiama Jibril…è suo fratello più piccolo!".

Didier Lasalle lanciò un fischio mettendo le mani avanti: "Direi ch'è veramente un bel moccioso!".

Lo sguardo sgranato, Martin afferrò l'altro per un braccio, incredulo, negò, strinse i pugni.

Il significato era chiaro e Didier lo prevenne: "E chi te lo tocca il tuo fratellino! Non sia mai!".

Martin ingoiò la chiosa sulfurea, sentì le gambe tremare.

Gli mancavano terribilmente papà e maman…

Aveva pensato che portandosi appresso Oscar Jibril, avrebbe tenuto lontano da sé l'altro ragazzino.

Inimmaginabile se quello avesse detto a tutti chi era stato lui, chi erano stati loro…

La tempesta aveva ripreso ad avanzare, piano piano, insinuata tra i pini profumati della costa, gonfiata dalle correnti umide del mare.

Piano piano…

Martin ammise d'aver fatto male. Jibril dunque doveva restare fuori da quella faccenda.

Gl'impose di tornare a casa, l'altro pestò i piedi che aveva preso a divertirsi.

Incredibile…

Martin Grandier prese per un braccio Jibril trascinandolo fuori dalla casa.

Joria tentò di comprendere…

Pochi segni veloci…

 _Jibril aveva altri impegni oggi! Mi spiace ma ce n'eravamo dimenticati! Lo accompagno a casa…_

Prese a correre Martin, prima tirandosi dietro Jibril, poi spingendolo ad andarsene.

Intuì che Didier Lasalle non li avrebbe lasciati andare.

Il ragazzino era lesto e stava dietro ad entrambi.

Martin ebbe paura che Didier avrebbe rivelato al fratello chi erano stati un tempo.

Jibril non avrebbe dovuto sapere.

Sarebbe stata la fine…

Didier Lasalle li raggiunse.

Martin ebbe paura e spinse via Jibril e gli disse di correre più forte e di andare a casa e di aspettarlo lì.

 _Vattene!_

Jibril s'oppose ma venne spinto via mentre Didier fece per afferrare i moccioso.

Martin intuì, si mise in mezzo, spinse a sua volta il ragazzino che cadde.

 _Vattene!_

Lo sguardo furioso e folle impietrì Jibril che corse via.

Didier non fece nulla, lasciò che il moccioso se ne andasse. Monsigneur gli aveva insegnato che quando è necessario convincere una persona è bene non avere distrazioni intorno.

La sua famiglia aveva sempre agito così…

Accoglieva, sussurrava, aggrovigliava i sentimenti, induceva a fidarsi, a cedere…

E poi…

"Ma perché te la prendi tanto?!" – chiese Didier alle spalle di Martin – "Non voglio farti del male, voglio solo parlarti!".

L'altro si voltò, il viso rosso, le labbra strette, i capelli scompigliati…

"Sei uno sciocco!" – proseguì Didier – "Credi che voglia raccontare a tutti da dove vieni e chi eri davvero!? Nemmeno io ci tengo…nemmeno io voglio ricordare da dove vengo!".

Negò Martin, d'istinto prese a parlare a gesti ma l'altro non li capiva.

"Vacci piano con le mani! Non conosco questo modo di parlare…se vuoi possiamo sederci e tentare di capirci. Ti ho cercato tanto…".

L'altro soffiò, negò, aveva altro da fare, doveva tornare…

"Solo qualche minuto…ti ho seguito per questo. Ti sei portato dietro tuo fratello per evitare di parlare con me…l'ho capito, non sono stupido. Ma non voglio farti del male…perché dovrei!?".

Già, non c'erano ragioni…

Martin si calmò, le braccia ricaddero ai fianchi.

Una pietra ai piedi d'un tronco accolse i due ragazzini.

Didier Lasalle si mise appoggiato con la schiena, rimase in silenzio, attese, in ascolto della brezza che spirava salmastra e resinosa, asciutta di sabbia e alghe rinsecchite.

Si stava bene lì, anche se pareva d'essere in mezzo al nulla.

Da lontano s'udiva il rimescolare continuo delle onde del mare.

In silenzio, attese…

Così gli aveva insegnato Monsigneur.

Così l'aveva attirato a sé Monsigneur, in quel dannato vicolo di Parigi, Didier Lasalle, che dopo esser arrivato da Marsiglia, era divenuto il più abile dei borseggiatori di Les Halles e però quel giorno i gendarmi c'erano quasi riusciti ad acciuffarlo.

S'era aperta una porta, all'improvviso, alle spalle.

Ne erano usciti due signorotti, panciotti da sistemare e orologi dal taschino da controllare.

Lui s'era nascosto e quando quelli se n'erano andati s'era ritrovato gli occhi di Monsigneur addosso e quello aveva allungato la mano e l'aveva tirato dentro, tenendolo nascosto fino a che i gendarmi erano rimasti con un palmo di naso e avevano desistito dal continuare a cercare.

Non era più uscito da quella casa.

Un respiro fondo…

"Ti ho cercato tanto…dico davvero…all'Étang de Berre…" – sussurrò Didier.

Negò Martin, di quel tempo non ne voleva più saper nulla.

"Hai ragione…ma tu…come ci sei finito quaggiù?!".

Una smorfia…

Era difficile spiegare in poche parole una storia davvero lunga e complicata.

Martin mimò alcune lettere per far prima.

"Una famiglia?" – si stupì Didier Lasalle – "Hai un padre e una madre!? E un fratello a quanto pare!?".

Martin non si mosse, non accennò ad altre spiegazioni. Sentiva d'aver sbagliato a portare Jibril con sé.

Didier Lasalle era troppo insistente. Didier Lasalle lo conosceva bene, anche se s'erano separati ch'erano solo due mocciosi.

Didier Lasalle – Martin l'intuì nel fondo delle viscere – era furbo, scaltro, ma possedeva anche capacità sottile di comprendere ciò che sarebbe stato in grado di frantumare le poche granitiche certezze che Martin Grandier s'era costruito nella sua breve vita.

Didier Lasalle pareva aver compreso quale fosse l'unico vero punto debole dell'amico di un tempo.

Il ragazzino s'avvicinò tentando di capire.

Martin Grandier s'era portato dietro il fratello più piccolo, segno che con quello il legame era forte.

Un legame forte è al tempo stesso un punto debole…

A Didier Lasalle era stato detto di cercare i figli.

I figli dell'altra, l'avversaria di sempre, colei che non s'era mai piegata, colei che aveva beffato per anni generali e governanti francesi. Un'intera famiglia era stata sterminata per causa di quella…

La bestia nel cuore, ficcata chissà da chi e chissà quanto tempo prima, sibilò, suono roco e basso, dopo anni, che però erano sembrati secoli.

Didier Lasalle raccolse una ciocca di capelli dell'amico, sfilata per colpa della corsa e del vento. La fece scorrere dietro l'orecchio dell'altro, rimettendola in ordine.

"Tu non sai quanto io abbia pianto quando sei sparito…" – iniziò piano, la faccia sulla faccia, la voce bassa. Il tono era convincente, si, perché a poco a poco anche Martin prese a rammentare lo strazio che aveva provato quando era stato venduto all'olandese volante. S'era dimenato, aveva pianto, s'era gettato ai piedi di Monsieur Grenouille e quello in cambio gli aveva mollato un calcio.

Rammentò che Tulip l'aveva sollevato come fosse stato un fuscello e a grandi passi s'era allontanato e lontano dagli sguardi gli aveva parlato chiaro.

O con l'olandese o con una pietra al collo giù, nelle acque melmose dell'Etang de Berre!

Nessuno dei due dunque aveva avuto vita facile.

La bestia nel cuore s'era piantata già allora e aveva scavato il suo nido scuro, complice la separazione, complice l'affetto sorprendente che aveva unito i due mocciosi.

Una bestia strana…

Martin rammentò che forse anche maman l'aveva avuta nel cuore, incisa sulla pelle, quando l'olandese s'era preso lei. Ma maman c'era riuscita a combattere quella bestia.

Martin l'aveva vista discutere e piangere tra le braccia di papà, un giorno gli aveva persino mollato una sberla a papà, che lui s'era spaventato e aveva pensato che papà non l'amava più maman, che papà era partito dopo e…

Anche lei l'aveva avuta allora una bestia nel cuore ma poi era riuscita a sconfiggerla.

Ma lui, Martin...

"Io non so che vita tu abbia vissuto…" - riprese Didier, la mano scivolò sulla guancia dell'altro – "Ma io non ho mai smesso di pensare a te…".

Martin sussultò, negò, prese a soffiare…

"Aspetta! Intendi forse che per te non è stato lo stesso!?".

Lo sguardo sgranato, Martin fissò Didier…

 _No!_

 _Io ho dimenticato!_

"Ricordi?" – proseguì Didier – "Quando ci siamo conosciuti? Non ci siamo più lasciati…io e te, sempre insieme…ti volevo bene…e adesso…".

 _Dunque quante bestie c'erano nel cuore!?_

 _Quante erano finite lì, incise sulla carne!?_

 _Erano davvero bestie!?_

 _Oppure non c'era nessuna bestia ma era solo e soltanto il cuore a dettare la propria legge sublime ed unica per ciascun essere umano, quella adagiata lì quando si nasce e non c'è altro da fare che attendere di riconoscerla quando essa sgorga e seguirla perché è giusto così!?_

"Ti voglio bene…" – un sussurro.

Didier si voltò a fissare l'amico stravolto, incapace di comprendere.

O forse quello aveva compreso, semplicemente non accettava…

"Per tutti questi anni non ho pensato che a te! A Marsiglia…e dopo…a Parigi! Sono andato a Parigi per cercarti…non sapevo dove fossi finito…".

Un respiro fondo…

Martin non voleva ricordare, non poteva. Aveva provato a dimenticare, pensava d'esserci riuscito e pensava davvero di appartenere ad un'altra persona adesso e che lui appartenesse a quella persona.

Appartenere ad altri, altri che non fossero stati Monsieur Grenouille o l'olandese volante…

Ma ad persona pulita, limpida…

Bella come Narciso…

Dopo ch'era venuto al mondo, i ritratti di maman erano divenuti sempre più rari mentre Le Petit Narcisse era divenuto il suo soggetto preferito.

Gli voleva bene…

Non poteva smettere di pensare a lui tutti i giorni, tutti i minuti della giornata.

Un respiro fondo.

Martin fece per alzarsi, di scatto.

Didier Lasalle intuì lo scarto, il rifiuto, il taglio contro il loro passato.

Lui in quel dannato passato c'era vissuto e se lo portava addosso tutti i santi giorni.

La rabbia crebbe e l'invidia, che l'amico era stato fortunato, accolto da genitori pur sapendo chi era…

S'era potuto permettere di dimenticare chi era stato.

Lui no, lui era costretto a rammentare chi era stato tutti i giorni della vita…

Lui non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare chi era stato, né avrebbe mai potuto essere altro.

Anche Didier s'alzò di scatto, afferrò l'altro che stava per andarsene.

"Devi ascoltarmi!".

Martin negò, non c'era altro…

"Ti voglio bene! Sai di cosa sto parlando! Tu no?!".

Erano due ragazzini, forse uno dei due aveva vissuto più intensamente dell'altro e adoperava gesti e parole più fonde e convincenti e potenti.

Inimmaginabile ch'esse fossero false o buttate lì davvero per ingannare ed estorcere…

L'afferrò per il polsi, l'altro prese a divincolarsi, ad indietreggiare, per tentare di sgusciare via.

La bocca s'aprì per gridare, la voce non uscì, non poteva.

Didier non aprì bocca invece, per evitare che qualsiasi parole passasse per menzogna, dissimulato desiderio…

Davvero era stranito e sconvolto per aver ritrovato l'amico che, nei lunghi anni di solitudine e lontananza, era rimasto quello d'un tempo, creatura pulita, limpida, forte, su cui poggiare pensieri e speranze. Se l'avesse ritrovato, sarebbe divenuto unico appiglio alla propria salvezza.

Didier Lasalle lesse sul viso dell'altro, l'incontaminata purezza, nonostante l'orrore vissuto ed inciso sulla pelle.

Chiese di essa, la implorò, la volle.

Strinse le mani, lui era più forte, più deciso, rabbioso…

L'altro provò a scappare, un passo, la dannata radice…

Inciampò, Didier lo tenne per evitare che cadesse e l'altro s'accasciò, tenuto per i polsi, la rabbia negli occhi.

Nel cuore il sobbalzo dell'orrore d'immaginarsi simile a Didier…

Allora era così che funzionava…

Anche lui avrebbe voluto…

Anche lui…

Didier s'avvicinò, lasciò i polsi, lo chiuse in un abbraccio, stringendolo a sé per non lasciarlo scappare.

Prese a parlare piano, accarezzando la testa.

Gesti maturi, incredibili tra le dita d'un ragazzino…

"Non posso farci niente!" – sussurrò severo – "E l'ho capito che nemmeno tu puoi farci niente! L'ho visto come guardi tuo fratello! Gli vuoi bene…esattamente come io ne voglio a te!".

Oltre non sarebbe stato possibile spiegarsi…

Si staccò Didier Lasalle e tentò di rimettere a posto le ciocche lunghe e chiare scompigliate dallo scontro.

Il viso sul viso, sulla pelle bianca e morbida…

S'avviciò piano, lasciò l'abbraccio, attese…

Così gli avevano insegnato.

Attendere lasciando all'avversario la libertà di scegliere.

Fuggire o cedere…

Se c'è la via di fuga, cedere diventa scelta…

Osò, un istante, un respiro…

Poggiò le labbra sulle labbra, i pollici ad ascigare le lacrime di rabbia sulle guance umide.

Si spinse oltre e poi attese…

La lingua leccò il sentore salato della rabbia…

Osò ancora, mentre la scelta si compiva e Marin cedeva e il cuore si perdeva ad assaggiare il bacio puro e morbido e pieno e bello, perché l'altro non lo costringeva e l'altro gli aveva detto che gli voleva bene e lui sì, anche lui gli voleva bene, anche se ne voleva di più a Narciso.

Caos calmo, indescrivibile ebrezza, peccato e redenzione, mentre la bocca s'apriva di più, ancora di più, e l'esperienza induceva ad osare e prendere ciò che l'inesperienza stillava.

L'uno aveva cercato l'altro e l'altro s'era lasciato trovare.

Lì, senza timore, senza respiro.

Le dita solcarono il viso, s'inanellarono ai capelli, chiudendosi alla nuca…

Attese Didier Lasalle che quel bacio dolce divenisse acre e pungente, non più tenero, non più rubato ma offerto, mentre ascoltava il corpo dell'altro prendere a tremare ed indietreggiare e poi restare lì e fermarsi e poi, incredibilmente, tendersi e muoversi contro di lui, quasi a volersi inebriare e stordire dell'indescrivibile contatto.

Il pensiero _dell'altro_ prese a cavalcare i sensi…

Il pensiero _dell'altro_ andava cancellato, per non avere più paura e non temere giudizi.

S'acquietarono i muscoli allora…

I corpi giovani e tesi s'avvicinarono morbidi, specchiandosi l'uno in quello dell'altro, assieme…

Il bacio fondo s'innervò alle braccia imponendo ad esse di stringersi e chiudersi, così come alle gambe attorcigliate e strette, di placarsi, dopo aver annaspato e cercato la forma dell'altro.

I cuori, uno sull'altro…

"François…" – sussurrò Didier Lasalle, lasciando scivolare dalle labbra il nome antico.

Martin chiuse le dita tra i capelli dell'antico amico, si strinse a lui per ritrovare la perduta innocenza.

La tempesta giungeva dunque, forse inaspettata o forse no.

"Non dirò a nessuno chi sei…" – soffiò piano Didier mentre le dita solcavano le guance, gli occhi agli occhi ed ammetteva che davvero Martin era François e tutti e due erano di nuovo i bambini senza nome dell'Etang de Berre.

L'altro non accennò a replicare, gli prese la mano, la strinse a chiedergli forse di non tradirlo.

"Mi spiace che tu non possa più parlare…ma se m'insegnerai a parlare come sai fare…".

Annuì Martin tentando di rialzarsi, le gambe molli non lo ressero e ricadde giù sull'altro, come fosse stato travolto da un'onda che aveva spezzato tendini e muscoli.

"Ma tu…" – riprese Didier mordendosi il labbro – "Quando tornerà il mio padrone…io dovrò andarmene…".

Lo sguardo sgranato, Martin afferrò la mano dell'amico e ci disegnò deciso lettere chiarissime…

 _No, no…_

 _Non esistono i padroni!_

 _Noi non apparteniamo ad altri!_

 _Nessun uomo può possedere un altro uomo!_

Didier comprese e indietreggiò mettendosi a sedere, a gambe incrociate, sguardo cinico, quasi gli venne da ridere: "Ah si? E chi te le ha raccontate queste stupidaggini?! I padroni non esistono?!".

Negò Martin, no, i padroni non possiedono gli uomini, le persone.

 _Possono possedere pecore, ulivi, terre, cavalli, stoffe, barche, grano…_

 _Possono non avere che il saio ed essere scalzi ai piedi._

 _Ma no, le persone non le possiede nessuno!_

Rise Didier e gli prese la faccia all'altro e gliela strinse e la voce uscì roca, pareva quasi trasfigurato.

"Chi ti ha detto questo ti ha mentito! Forse sono stati quelli che ti fanno da genitori, ma posso assicurarti che tu non sei e non sarai mai davvero figlio di quelli! Io sono stato tenuto per divertimento, tu per pietà o compassione! Quando non gli servirai più…".

Martin sgusciò dalla presa, incredulo…

Tentò di mollargli un ceffone all'altro ma quello era più forte, più veloce, più agile e lo prevenne e l'afferrò e lo ricacciò giù mettendosi a cavalcioni e spingendolo giù e tenendolo lì mentre il sangue ribolliva perché Didier Lasalle voleva l'innocenza dell'altro, che pure aveva visto l'Inferno come lui.

Voleva cavargli dal cuore l'illusione d'essere persona uguale a quelli che reputava essere suoi fratelli.

No, le persone si possiedono e anche lui non faceva eccezione.

"Sei uno stupido! Quando non gli servirai più…vedrai…a te non resterà che fare da servo a loro! Vieni via con me!".

Martin tentò di gridare, no, la voce non usciva…

Provò a scansarsi

"Ascoltami!" – gridò l'altro – "Ascoltami finchè sei in tempo! Questa gente è ricca! Ti ha tenuto con sé per pietà…lo sai che i ricchi si divertono a fare la carità…a mostrarsi magnanimi! Credi che l'abbiano fatto per te!? No…l'hanno fatto per sé stessi! L'hanno fatto perché così la gente li avrebbe rispettati e avrebbe pensato che loro sono persone generose! L'hanno fatto perché se avessero avuto un figlio…tu saresti diventato il suo servo! Tu non sei davvero come i loro figli…quelli veri! Ti hanno illuso…e lo sai vero che l'illusione è il divertimento preferito del demonio?!".

Martin gli afferrò le braccia, strinse, si dimenò…

Rammentò di colpo la disperazione indotta dalla separazione, quando Jibril era ancora piccolo. Maman gli aveva detto che non era una punizione, che non era perché loro erano diversi ma dovevano separarsi per diventare uguali…

"Sei uno stupido! Io almeno sono cresciuto senza illusioni!" – digrignò Didier tentando di opporsi e tenere lì l'altro – "Sono un giocattolo nelle mani del mio padrone e non penso che sarò altro per tutto il resto della mia vita! Così non soffrirò quando lui si stancherà di me e si sceglierà qualcun altro! Ma tu…tu pensi davvero d'essere figlio di quelli!? Tu sei come me…e…devi fuggire! Facciamolo assieme?! Se verrai con me…allora anch'io me ne andrò e…".

Una forza inaudita…

Martin spinse più che potè e scaraventò l'altro indietro. Un ginocchio a terra, un giro su sé stesso e via…

"Sei un vigliacco!" – si sentì gridare addosso – "Ti sei rammollito a stare con quella gente! Io no invece! Io sono più forte! Ricordatelo…tu non sei nessuno per quelli…e…".

Dieci passi…

Martin fu abbastanza lontano, si bloccò, il respiro impazzito, nelle orecchie la dannata chiosa dell'altro.

Lo sguardo un lembo di mare…

"E se davvero ci tieni a quel moccioso…a quello che dici essere tuo fratello…" – digrignò Didier Lasalle – "Allora te lo devi prendere! Sarà tuo per sempre e nessuno te lo potrà portare più via!".

Sussultò Martin, le dita chiuse a pugno, il cuore in gola.

"Gli vuoi bene!" – sputò Didier Lasalle alle spalle, senza avvicinarsi per timore che l'altro fuggisse. No, Martin Grandier s'era fermato, l'ascoltava, dunque la questione aveva fatto breccia nel cuore…- "Loro non ti permetteranno mai di averlo…e quando lui crescerà si dimenticherà di te! E tu resterai solo! Devi prendertelo adesso e portartelo via se vuoi che lui resti con te!".

Lo sguardo atterrito…

Lo strazio delle ali della falena contro il vetro…

 _Toc toc toc…_

 _Fuoco…_

 _Fuoco rovente…_

 _Una falena…_

 _Sbatte sgraziata le pesanti spesse ali polverose, marroni e grigie…_

 _Sbatte contro il vetro…_

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Si ostina a cercare il richiamo della luce d'un misero moccolo, non s'accorge ch'è solo un riflesso sul vetro._

 _Stupida…_

 _Era così anche là sotto…_

 _Le falene comparivano all'improvviso, prendevano a danzare attorno alle lanterne cieche tentando di raggiungerle, accecate dalla luce, inconsapevoli del calore che presto avrebbe incenerito le ali._

 _Lui allora si metteva lì, sguardo feroce…_

 _Diceva ch'erano le anime dei morti che non si rassegnavano ad essere inghiottite dall'Inferno e allora ritornavano su dagl'Inferi, su, a cercare la luce, una luce qualsiasi, pur di non vagare per l'eternità nel buio._

 _Diceva che bisognava provvedere…_

 _Sghignazzava, t'aveva sempre fatto paura._

 _Ti costringeva a guardare…_

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Le dita a pinze, un guizzo e le catturava, stringendo salde le ali._

 _Era così che si doveva fare, la sfida era quella._

 _Poi prendeva un amo, c'infilzava il corpo grasso, ce lo ficcava dentro, quelle erano ancora vive, si dimenavano, si contorcevano…_

 _Ma tanto lui diceva ch'erano già accecate, la luce l'avevano già trovata e non avevano necessità d'altro._

 _Bisognava rispedirle là dov'erano venute, le dannate anime…_

 _All'Inferno._

 _E diceva che a questo ci dovevano pensare i demoni…_

 _Lui era un demone._

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Le ali impazzite spargevano l'ultima polvere…_

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Le avvicinava al fuoco della candela._

 _Una fiamma bianca, odore acre di carne bruciata…_

 _La falena bruciava…_

 _Lui rideva…_

 _No, ti ficcavi nell'angolo buio, giù nella sentina…_

 _Dovevi fare piano che sennò lui se ne accorgeva e ti tirava fuori e t'obbligava a…_

 _Apri gli occhi._

 _Grida…_

 _Non hai voce, nessuno può sentirti!_

 _Guarda…_

 _Quello è tuo fratello…_

 _Jibril è tuo fratello, solo tuo._

 _Maman si fida di te, te l'ha lasciato tenere accanto._

 _Jibril dorme._

 _Tu lo difenderai sempre. Nessuno potrà portartelo via, nessuno gli farà mai del male finchè sarai accanto a lui._

 _Nessuno…_

 _Annusalo…_

 _Sa di latte, sa di maman…_

 _E' l'odore di maman, della sua pelle…_

 _Guardalo…_

 _Quando dorme ti sembra di vedere lei._

 _Maman è così bella…_

 _Non hai mai posseduto nulla nella tua vita e non sei mai stato di nessuno._

 _Ora Oscar Jibril è tuo e tu gli appartieni. Lui non sarà mai di nessuno, sarà solo tuo._

 _Non sei più solo e non avrà più importanza se tutti spariranno._

 _Tu e tuo fratello starete insieme…_

 _Sempre…_

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Hai aperto la finestra, la falena è entrata, s'è messa a sbattere le ali, impazzita e sgraziata._

 _Disegna strane ombre sulla parete, quell'anima non ne vuole sapere di ritornare giù, all'Inferno._

 _Afferri l'anima dannata, riesci a prenderla…_

 _La osservi, si dimena, si contorce, è già accecata._

 _E' tua, puoi farci ciò che vuoi…_

 _Guarda…_

 _L'avvicini alla fiamma…_

 _E' tua, è anche un poco tua, quindi puoi decidere per lei._

 _Torna all'Inferno…_

 _Non avere paura fratellino…_

 _Sei mio e nessuno ti farà mai del male._

2289


	67. Notorius

_**Notorius**_

 _Estate 1797, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

La berlina avanzava lentamente lungo lo stradello di campagna, scortata da un cavaliere a lato ed un altro uomo a cassetta.

Molto più indietro avanzavano altri due giovani a cavallo, distanti, intenti ad osservare il paesaggio, fucile in spalla, l'uniforme tirata a lucido ma comunque semplice.

Lo sguardo costantemente alla carrozza.

Le ruote sollevavano sabbiolina sgranata, incespicando nelle radici dei pini e nei fasci d'erbe a bordo del nastro ocra. La scia bianca e fumosa restava lì, a mezz'aria, prima di scendere e posarsi di nuovo, ma ormai il mezzo era già sparito, inghiottito dalla tremante calura estiva.

Osservavano il paesaggio grigio ocra dei manti terrosi, in parte arati e spogli, a tratti intercalati da lunghe file di cipressi e boschetti di querce e larici e rovi.

Filari di viti ordinati, i chicchi verdognoli e minuscoli occhieggiavano da sotto il fogliame verde scuro.

Ulivi ombrosi e smeraldini solcavano riquadri di terra rossiccia…

Nessuno a cui chiedere un'informazione, un'indicazione sulla direzione da prendere, se si eccettuava il punto cardinale.

 _A sud…._

La carrozza stava procedendo verso sud, proveniente da Livourne…

Quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, il mare sulla destra, a tratti statico luminoso e calmo, blu scuro e poi azzurrato, a tratti spumeggiante e ribelle…

Unico riferimento concesso…

"Credi che riusciremo a sapere qualcosa?!" – esordì l'uomo a cassetta, forse più dedito dell'altro a raccogliere notizie, informazioni…

Il cavaliere rimase silenzioso alla domanda.

L'unica certezza era la direzione…

Perché avessero deciso di spingersi fin lì…

Perché lui – s'immaginò forse anche l'amico che conduceva la carrozza e forse la moglie dell'amico – avrebbe sperato d'apprendere finalmente ciò che da anni gli era sempre girato per la testa.

Quella domanda inascoltata anzi negata da tutti coloro a cui l'aveva rivolta…

Erano trascorsi ormai otto anni da che non l'aveva più vista…

E nonostante lo scorrere del tempo, il ricordo dell'altra, l'abbraccio, la eco dell'ultimo dialogo feroce inciso nella carne, beffardo ed oscuro, non s'erano mai placati, solo un poco ammansiti dall'amore che aveva coltivato per la compagna che s'era scelto, suggellato dai figli ch'erano nati da quell'amore.

Ormai erano quasi due anni che si era arruolato, due anni di cruente battaglie sul suolo italico – per fortuna che gli austriaci avevano avuto il buon senso di non mettersi a far la guerra ai francesi, almeno lì, almeno nel Granducato, su al nord, invece…

Era tornato…

Era ripartito…

Aveva quasi rischiato di perdere l'amore di sua moglie…

Dopo tutto, alla fine di tutto, s'era ricongiunto a lei, ai figli ed all'amico d'un tempo.

Alla fine erano giunti tutti nel Granducato.

Lui c'era stato mandato per ordine del generale che comandave le truppe dell'Armata d'Italia.

L'armistizio col Granduca era già stato firmato da un anno ormai e il Generale Bonaparte non aveva imposto cambi di governo o Costituzioni, così come stava accadendo nelle regioni sottratte al potere del Papa.

Aveva però preteso rispetto per gli avamposti ch'erano stati lasciati in rappresentanza del popolo francese.

Proprio da allora, proprio da quell'armistizio, avevano preso a susseguirsi dispacci oscuri sul comportamento irruento delle truppe francesi proprio lì nel Granducato.

Poca gentaglia per esser corretti ma capace di farsi prendere la mano e saccheggiare case e terreni, com'era usanza da parte dei vincitori d'una guerra.

Siccome non erano gli accordi che il generale aveva sottoscritto col Granduca, andava ripristinato l'ordine…

Solo che davvero non si sapeva da che parte farsi, visto che poi altri dispacci riferivano di soldati francesi spariti nel nulla, lì, nelle terre controllate dal Granduca e allora forse non erano i francesi ad aver torto ma gli austriaci che, contro gli stessi accordi, avevano iniziato a farsi giustizia da sé.

E che dire poi degl'inglesi ch'erano stati cacciati da Livourne e non avevano mai nascosto di volersi riprendere il porto e il relativo approdo per i propri traffici?!

E se, in fondo a tutta la faccenda, ci fosse stata proprio la gente del posto che s'era ribellata?!

Proprio come un tempo era accaduto ai contadini francesi contro i soldati!

Lui non li aveva mai combattuti quei contadini, s'era sempre rifiutato di farlo.

Così aveva onorato la memoria del suo comandante.

Già, non aveva mai dimenticato che le Rivoluzioni si fanno dal basso!

L'uomo che stava a cassetta invece…

Anche lui era arrivato in Italia per ordine del generale corso, dato ch'era un giornalista e allora gli era stato chiesto di scrivere e spiegare ciò che i francesi facevano in Italia – battaglie sangunose e vittorie ardite e rese onorevoli e bottini di guerra – per riportare in Francia la gloria delle conquiste dell'esercito e soprattutto la generosità dei francesi verso i popoli che venivano a mano a mano _liberati_ dall'oppressione austriaca.

 _Liberati…_

Davvero il generale corso aveva così a cuore la sorte degli staterelli italiani da mettersi lì a liberarli dal giogo austriaco?!

S'erano ritrovati a Livorno.

E al dannato porto…

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che girando per i magazzini del molo…

S'era cercato di verificare se gl'inglesi che pure avevano ancora navi ormeggiate fossero gli autori delle scorrerie, in danno dei proprietari del luogo, come un tempo – così era stato spiegato – c'erano stati i briganti che venivano da sud o dal mare per portarsi via denaro e persino persone.

Solo che adesso anche gli avamposti francesi parevano esser bersagliati…

"Davvero…quel registro di carico delle merci…" – riprese l'uomo aggiustandosi le redini nelle mani.

Faceva caldo, il sole era quasi a picco…

"Si…m'era stato detto che sono molti i francesi che vivono nel Granducato…già da prima che arrivasse l'esercito…" – spiegò l'uomo a cavallo, portamento da soldato, perso nei nastri soffocanti dei pensieri oscuri, a cercare di smorzare il fervido ma incauto entusiasmo del compare.

Lui era sempre stato più pratico, intransigente rispetto ai voli dell'immaginazione e no, non voleva illudersi.

Negli anni precedenti aveva raccolto scarsi indizi. Tutti conducevano al baratro, impossibile non caderci dentro. Oltre il ciglio non c'era nulla, come se davvero quel comandante, il suo comandante, non fosse mai esistito e il tempo in cui lei era vissuta non fosse mai trascorso.

Il padre di quella, gliel'aveva detto che la figlia era malata.

La stessa litania da parte della moglie, incontrata durante i disgraziati giorni in cui era stata rinchiusa alla Concergierie.

Un tempo perduto, scomparso…

E dopo la morte della regina, quell'uomo, suo padre, era sparito e con lui la moglie…

Delle altre figlie s'erano perdute le tracce. Nessuno era più tornato in Francia, nemmeno dopo che la lama obliqua aveva decollato i più illustri rappresentanti della Rivoluzione.

Prima di partire per raggiungere l'Italia e ricongiungersi con la moglie e i figli e l'amico giornalista e sua moglie…

La moglie del giornalista aveva raccontato d'essersi recata in un piccolo cimitero fuori Parigi, ai piedi d'una piccola lapide grigia e spoglia, l'anno di nascita e quello della morte incisi sopra.

Vi aveva deposto un mazzetto di _non ti scordar di me._

Lì, le aveva detto la moglie del Generale Jarjayes, riposava Madame Glacé, nanny, la nonna di quel soldato di cui lei, loro, tutti erano stati compagni ed amici.

Un tempo perduto...

Tutto s'era perduto…

"Alain!" – Bernard Chatelet fu costretto ad alzare la voce per richiamare il compare che avanzava – "Grandier…il nome era Grandier! Su quel registro c'era scritto Grandier! Quanti Grandier hai conosciuto nella tua vita!?".

"Uno solo!" – digrignò con rabbia l'altro.

"Quindi…".

"Quindi…finchè non lo vedrò…" – il tono tra il commosso e l'incredulo – "Potrebbe essere chiunque…io non ho mai saputo da dove venisse André, dove fosse nato e quale fosse la sua storia…chissà, magari quel Grandier è un altro…io ci spero davvero che sia lui…lo voglio sperare…ma…".

"Non vuoi illuderti…questo l'ho capito…".

No, non voleva illudersi ma persino il Luogotenente Alain Soisson era rimasto di sasso quando aveva appreso di quel dannato cognome.

Era accaduto in fretta, gli occhi avevano scorto le sillabe…

"Chi è questo Grandier?" – aveva sbraitato, che tutti l'avevano squadrato, gli sguardi attorno s'erano scuriti e le bocche s'erano chiuse, sigillandosi in una smorfia di disprezzo.

Null'altro era uscito fuori.

O quasi…

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson aveva avuto l'impressione che, varcate le mura della città, da un momento all'altro il piccolo convoglio sarebbe stato sopraffatto da un agguato.

Ecco perché il luogotenente s'era tirato dietro un paio di soldatini, quelli a cui s'era affezionato di più, a discapito dei nomi.

Ma con quei nomi…

 _Voltaire, Romanov…_

Mancava _Lasalle…_

Sbuffò Alain Soisson e si diede del pazzo.

No, non mancava nessuno!

I suoi compagni erano morti, punto e basta, e quelli erano giovani a cui qualcuno aveva dato sorprendenti nomignoli.

Assurdo…

Ecco perché i soldatini di scorta erano stati costretti a sguainare le spade perché al silenzio e al vuoto era seguito uno strano ondeggiamento, lento ed impercettibile, i presenti quasi a chiudersi in cerchio attorno allo straniero, per di più francese, che chiedeva lumi…

Come se la domanda banale – _Chi è questo Grandier?_ \- fosse stata capace di risvegliare una strana fiera assopita ma pronta a mostrare i denti.

I pescatori e i magazzinieri s'erano dispersi in fretta.

Nessuno aveva più aperto bocca.

E loro erano rimasti lì, il nome riletto sul registro, il tuffo al cuore, la speranza…

Un pezzo del loro passato che riemergeva come bolla d'aria che risale in superficie dalle profondità del mare per ricongiungersi al proprio elemento.

Si, quel tuffo impercettibile era risuonato persino nel petto della giovane moglie del soldato, che s'era stretta il figliolino addosso, perché quel battito avesse finito per confondersi con quello velocissimo del figlio, così da evitare d'ascoltarlo, quel battito, che poi era il tuffo del primo amore, quello grande, quello assoluto che non si può scordare anche se quello ha inferto una ferita profonda.

Ecco quella ferita era divenuta cicatrice che ogni tanto tornava a pulsare…

Così la giovane moglie del soldato aveva ammesso che se la cicatrice ce l'aveva lei, anche lui, il marito soldato, doveva averne una sul cuore, che anche lui doveva aver amato _quell'altra…_

 _Quella…_

Era stato per colpa di _quella,_ o _dell'anima di quella_ – che nemmeno si sapeva s'era ancora viva – che lei era stata lì lì per dare il benservito al marito, quel soldato che non ci aveva pensato su che un istante ad arruolarsi non appena quel generale, quello ch'era diventato così famoso adesso, gliel'aveva proposto.

Il marito s'era arruolato, era partito, e lei aveva pensato che fosse stato per via di _quell'altra_ che lui, il marito soldato, non aveva mai dimenticato e forse…

Dopo averlo sposato, averci fatto due figli…

Forse lui s'era stancato di lei, della giovane moglie e per non farle troppo male, per non farle pesare che non l'amava più, anzi, che forse non l'aveva mai amata davvero, se n'era voluto andare lontano.

Forse lui s'era persino messo in testa che se fosse morto in battaglia, lei avrebbe avuto una piccola pensione come vedova d'un combattente e sarebbe stata comunque libera…

Era stata lì lì per lasciarlo davvero e divorziare, così si diceva, che lei non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter abbandonare un marito che non fosse morto in battaglia, ma lasciarlo così, da vivo, che l'altro avrebbe potuto prendere una nuova moglie e lei un nuovo marito.

Adelin Nivette, maman, aveva gridato che così facendo sarebbero finiti tutti all'Inferno.

Ma che ne sapeva maman se non era stare all'Inferno tutti i santi giorni guardando il proprio marito negli occhi per vederci _l'ombra dell'altra?!_

Poi però aveva saputo delle battaglie…

Il giornalista e sua moglie erano diventati amici importanti, quasi un altro fratello e un'altra sorella. Loro l'avevano tenuta al corrente dei successi del generale, dei pericoli che i soldati correvano, delle battaglie e di tutti quelli che, poveretti, cadevano come mosche e non tornavano più.

No, il marito non era morto in guerra per fortuna.

Allora la giovane moglie s'era detta che se l'avesse lasciato, il marito, gliel'avrebbe voluto dire davanti alla faccia e aveva pregato Dio che gliel'avesse riportato a casa tutto intero e poi ci avrebbe pensato lei a mollargli un ceffone e…

Dunque, con un moccioso al collo che aveva sgranato gli occhi perché papà non se lo ricordava proprio e l'altra per mano, la bimbetta ch'era corsa a perdifiato per abbracciarlo papà, perché lei si, lei invece se lo rammentava bene papà, la giovane moglie aveva alla fine sussurrato il nome di Dio, l'aveva ringraziaTo, perché aveva ritrovato il marito, tutto intero, vivo…

E nemmeno il tempo di lasciargli i mocciosi in braccio che il ceffone glielo aveva mollato davvero, le lacrime agli occhi, la bocca sigillata, senza parole, e l'altro era rimasto lì come un ebete e poi l'aveva abbracciata la giovane moglie e lei s'era lasciata abbracciare e tirar su come fosse stata una bambina perché sì Alain Soisson, suo marito, era alto, grande, sciupato e smagrito, che pareva davvero reduce di chissà quale guerra.

E lei l'aveva trovato bellissimo…

E lui glielo aveva detto che lei era bllissima…

E dunque André non era stato più che un tuffo al cuore che adesso si rinnovava…

Non ci aveva più pensato ad André ma quando era venuto fuori che quello lì, sul registro avrebbe potuto esser lui e che forse era vivo e così vicino, s'era risvegliato giù nella pancia una specie di morbido senso d'appartenenza, un sentimento mai sopito che pure adesso aveva acquistato il sapore nostalgico di ciò che non era davvero mai esistito.

L'avrebbe desiderato anche lei che André fosse vivo.

In fondo gli aveva voluto bene. Era stato il primo uomo che aveva baciato…

Ma André era _lei_ e _lei_ era André…

Nemmeno il demonio era riuscito a separarli…

Si chiese Carmilla Caine se suo marito Alain Soisson sarebbe stato ancora geloso dell'amico di un tempo, André Grandier - non geloso di lei ed André – ma geloso di André e _di lei, l'altra…_

Così come adesso Carmilla Caine sentiva risorgere bassa e fonda e acre la gelosia verso di lei, _l'altra…_

Gelosia di sé e André, gelosia _dell'altra_ e Alain…

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson aveva poco tempo per comprendere e alla fine s'era fatto dire dove stava _quel Grandier_ , quello del registro.

A denti stretti era stato necessario rispondere.

A denti stretti sì, perché i soldati francesi non erano i benvenuti.

 _Quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne._

Quello abitava là, da qualche parte…

Quello…

 _A sud…_

Era necessario seguire la strada che portava a sud.

Il sentiero prese a restringersi, inoltrandosi nel mezzo d'una netta incisione rocciosa che spaccava la collinetta a metà, le pendici ricoperte da erba alta e folta e profumata e poi alberelli ingialliti dalla calura estiva e rovi di more e cipressini soffocati.

Una mano sapiente ed occulta aveva composto il quadro, rimescolando sapientemente colori e profumi.

I cavalli presero ad innervosirsi, l'incedere fino a quel momento diligente divenne disarmonico e scostante.

Il frusciare dei rami, su, sulla sommita della collinetta oscura e coperta dalle fronde, impose al cavaliere di portare mano alla pistola e così fecero i due giovani poco dietro, i soldati che il Luogotenente Soisson s'era scelto per quel rapido ed imprevisto viaggio, alla ricerca forse d'un fantasma.

Tutti avrebbero voluto comprendere ma il luogo era sconosciuto e i dispacci che riportavano scorribande di briganti e ribelli non erano da sottovalutare.

La tempesta s'avvicinava davvero…

Piano piano…

Sorprendente – ad averla davvero annusata – osservare come essa sarebbe stata in grado di mantenersi nascosta fino all'ultimo istante, inducendo la guardia a restar bassa.

Dapprima un furioso latrato prese a spezzare il silenzio, proprio dalla sommità della boscaglia.

Un cane selvatico…

No…

Un grosso cane bianco e grigio, impolverato ed incarognito da chissà cosa forse nascosto in mezzo all'erba alta, sbucò giù dal pendio, i movimenti agili accompagnarono lo scroscio di rami spezzati ed erba scansata al possente passaggio.

L'animale rotolò giù, ricomponendosi e rimettendosi in piedi proprio in mezzo allo stradello, una rapida occhiata alla carrozza che s'era fermata di botto poco prima.

Incurante degli estranei rimase lì ad abbaiare – alla luna si sarebbe detto se fosse stato notte.

Il drappello di uomini si ricompattò e quelli presero a scrutare la strada tentando d'interpretare lo strano incontro con l'animale che non pareva un randagio, né tanto meno un cane malato, ma un vero e proprio guardiano, il pelo lucente e folto e ben curato, se si eccettuava la polvere accumulata durante la discesa.

Ed il cane neppure li badava, gli stranieri, anche se ogni tanto vigilava sulla distanza che lo separava dal gruppo.

Era concentrato sul pendio…

Seguì un altro rimestare di rami e rametti e frusciare d'erba, stavolta decisamente lieve a confronto del trambusto che s'era udito prima.

Un secondo animale sbucò dal folto dell'erba…

Una giovane pecora, un agnello, che rotolava giù a sua volta, per finire a zampe all'aria, in mezzo al sentiero, quasi schiantandosi contro la pendice opposta.

Il cane s'avvicinò annusando lo strano compare di sventura per rimettersi ad abbaiare, all'erta, stavolta davvero forsennato, prendendo a saltare a destra e a sinistra, movimenti rapidi e secchi, come a darsi la spinta per risalire e rituffarsi in mezzo al fogliame.

Insomma…

Un altro scroscio, stavolta d'intensità intermedia tra quella irruenta del cane e quella ovattata dell'agnello.

Due fucili si spianarono contro il punto da cui sgranavano rumori e soffi…

"Aspettate!" – sibilò Alain Soisson incerto, sollevando la destra e ricacciandosi il fucile in spalla.

L'occhiata scorse rapida tra il compagno Bernard e il soldato Soisson, mentre le facce dubbiose dei due soldati smaniarono dalla curiosità, così come gli occhi sgranati dei tre mocciosi che s'affacciarono stupiti dalla finestrella della carrozza.

Lo sportello s'aprì, una donna con un bambino in braccio scese…

Tutti lì, occhi sgranati…

I due soldati si strinsero attorno alla berlina.

Un rumore secco di rami spezzati precedette il fragore d'una discesa, accompagnata da uno strillo acuto e penetrante.

"Alain…corri!" – l'ordine gridato all'unisono.

E Alain scese da cavallo e corse perchè stavolta non poteva essere un animale qullo che stava rotolando giù dal pendio col rischio di schiantarsi sulla terra secca e battuta.

Provò anche a cacciare un piede sulla discesa, così da spingersi verso l'alto e avvicinarsi, che l'istante dopo un altro grido accompagnò lo sgretolarsi di rami e rametti schiantati al passaggio goffo e sgraziato d'uno oscuro fagotto, lembo di stoffa rossa, che rotolò giù davvero…

Alain face appena in tempo ad afferrarlo, chiuder le dita, stringere stoffa e tutto il resto, e tirarlo a sé così che quello s'arrestasse.

Strinse davvero le dita Alain ed intuì il peso delicato dello stralunato uccellino che sgraziatamente aveva deciso di prendere il volo un po' troppo presto, perché ali proprio non ne aveva ancora.

L'afferrò, lo tirò su e per paura di perdere la presa se lo strinse addosso.

Rimase lì, come uno scemo, il cuore in gola, impaurito al pensiero che in realtà non avesse afferrato che aria e camomilla e menta e niente…

Era troppo mingherlino quel…

Quel…

Il respiro mozzato…

Il cane abbaiava come un forsennato.

L'agnello, solo lui, non badava a nulla e s'era rimesso a brucar erba sul bordo del sentierino.

Il fiato sospeso…

La donna s'era coperta gli occhi, tirandosi addosso il moccioso, cacciando la faccia nel pancino del bambino che tutt'altro che spaventato gorgheggiava risatine compiaciute.

Un altro moccioso dalla carrozza, un poco più grande, si complimentò per il salvataggio battendo le mani, così come fece la bambina.

Alain allentò la presa…

Stropicciò stoffa e capelli dell'uccellino che prese ad agitarsi più come una serpe presa in trappola che non un passerotto salvato dalla caduta.

In realtà l'agitazione aveva lo scopo d'aggiustare meglio la posizione.

Lo sguardo si sollevò a quello dell'uomo.

Il naso era piccolo e le guance rosate come due petali.

Il visetto paffuto s'illuminò così come gli occhi veridi e morbidi, dolcemente malinconici, s'incollarono a quelli nocciola del soldato.

Le ditine grassocce mimarono il gesto vezzoso di rassettarsi le ciocche castano chiaro, scompigliate ed arruffate.

"Merçi!" – trillò la mocciosa, perché sì, quella era una mocciosa, ad andar bene di quattro o cinque anni – "Monsieur!".

Accento perfetto! Ma stavano in Italia dannazione e quella…

Rimase lì il soldato, interdetto e curioso e gli altri presero a scendere e a farsi intorno mentre il cagnaccio bianco s'era acquietato forse perché la mocciosa pareva a suo agio, tranquilla, quasi ci fosse nata tra le braccia dello sconosciuto salvatore e quindi pericoli non ve n'erano più.

Selvaticamente intrigante pareva la mescolanza di tratti e colori della mocciosa.

Il corpicino era piccolo ma sinuoso ed agile…

"Parli francese?" – esordì Alain.

"Oui…pas si bon! – ammise la bambina cercando con gli occhi il povero agnello – "Eccoti…stupido!" – proseguì che l'accento francese si dileguò.

Era tranquilla la mocciosa, a suo agio e da lassù, accoccolata tra le braccia di Alain come se niente fosse diresse parole e stizza sul guaio in cui aveva rischiato d'imbattersi.

Pareva fosse nata lì.

"Wallace!" – si rivolse al cane bianco, ch'era lì in attesa di ordini e pareva comprendere tutto quanto gli veniva proposto – "Dobbiamo insegnare a quello stupidino che deve restare con gli altri! Sennò poi lo perdiamo!".

Prese a divincolarsi la mocciosa, segno che stava bene. Scivolò giù a terra…

"Il mio vestito…" – iniziò a borbottare tentando di cacciar via polvere e ramoscelli – "Lari mi sgriderà!".

Erano tutti intorno…

"Stai bene?" – chiesero in coro gli stranieri.

Adesso dalla carrozza erano scesi tutti. Due donne e tre mocciosi.

Una, quella coi capelli castani, s'inginocchiò, alle spalle un bambino biondo osservava la scena.

La bambina gli sorrise sgranando gli occhi: "Assomigli a mio fratello!" – spiegò sorpresa.

L'altra donna, capelli rossi raccolti in un concio un poco scompigliato, teneva in braccio un bimbetto, mentre a lato della gonna spuntava un'altra bambina dai capelli ramati, un poco più scuri di quelli di colei che doveva essere la madre.

La bambina rossa era lì lì per mettersi a ridere, un'occhiata di sfuggita alla mocciosa scapigliata che quella pareva davvero un elfo dei boschi.

"Va tutto bene? Non ti sei fatta male?!" – chiese di nuovo la donna inginocchiata.

In francese…

"Oui…merçi! Perdonate…non so come si dice…lo stupidino…" – indicò l'agnello – "Quello va sempre in giro…non ha paura…e allora mi sono messa a cercarlo…è entrato nel boschetto che sta su…e non me lo ricordavo che dopo s'era già alla collina e giù c'era la discesa!".

Sorrise, nella caduta s'era slacciato il nastro che teneva legati i capelli. Pareva davvero un cucciolo d'una belva esotica, ingenuo ma sorprendentemente deciso e sicuro di sé.

La mocciosa si voltò e fece per scalare di nuovo il pendio e recuperare il nastro impigliato poco più su. Caparbia non aveva nemmeno accennato a chiedere aiuto ad uno dei presenti, ben più alti e agili di lei, a dare una mano.

Alain la prevenne e s'allungò recuperando il nastro.

I due bambini più grandi ch'erano scesi dalla carrozza osservarono la quasi coetanea che si riassettava alla meno peggio le ciocche ribelli e ricomponeva la scompigliata acconciatura, chiudendo il nastro dietro la nuca.

Era piccola, gambette ossute e braccine lunghe. Nel gesto il vestitino che pareva più corto del dovuto s'era sollevato rivelando graffi e lividi appena accennati sulle gambe.

Non pareva né intimorita né guardinga, probabilmente era semplicemente una mocciosa che non stava mai ferma…

Un tuffo al cuore, mentre lo sguardo si sollevava a spaziare sui presenti.

"Grazie ancora!" – prese a congedarsi.

"Aspetta!" – esordì la donna di fronte a lei, la voce incerta, l'intuito che imponeva di proseguire perché la somiglianza era incredibile.

"Come ti chiami?" – chiese.

"Oui…Amal…mi chiamo Amal…".

"Amal?" – ripetè Alain stupito.

"Si…in realtà Amal è il mio secondo nome! Maman mi ha raccontato che lei e papà l'hanno fatto scegliere a Ismael. Sapete Ismael è un nostro amico. Marie Amal…ecco come mi chiamo…Marie invece lo ha scelto maman…".

"Il tuo nome è Marie Amal? L'avrebbe scelto…chi…Ismael…".

"Oui! Ismael è un mio amico…mio e dei miei fratelli…Ismael non parla…ma mi ha spiegato che nella sua lingua Amal vuol dire speranza…a me piace tanto Amal…anche a maman piace chiamarmi così! Ma anche Marie è bello…papà mi ha detto che era il nome di una regina…ma questa regina non c'è più…sapete…io sono nata in primavera…".

Le parole scorsero giù, come pietre non più trattenute salde al terreno…

Gli sguardi dei due uomini passarono in rassegna quelli delle compagne.

I mocciosi invece parevano davvero incuriositi dal nome e dalla sua storia.

Un'altra domanda…

Un altro tassello.

"E quanti anni hai?".

La piccola aprì la manina destra.

"Cinque anni?".

"Cinque e un po'! Abbiamo fatto una festa! E poi c'è stata quella di mio fratello e poi…".

"Sei grande ormai…".

"Oh si…sono nata nel millesettecentonovantadue!" – tutta d'un fiato.

E poi…

Un respiro fondo, Alain Soisson ci provò, dolendosi d'approfittare dell'ingenuità della mocciosa.

"Dove…vivi…qui?".

"Oui monsieur…la mia casa si trova poco distante".

L'indice indicò giù lungo la strada ma un po' più a destra, giù, verso il mare.

I quattro si consultarono rapidamente, muti. Valeva la pena tentare.

"Noi…ecco…abbiamo fatto molta strada…siamo alla ricerca di una persona…un amico che abbiamo conosciuto tanto tempo fa….potresti dirci se lo conosci…e se sai dove abita?".

"Certo signore, se la conosco anch'io…".

Marie Amal si mise quasi sull'attenti, che forse era la presenza dei bambini a metterla a suo agio, infondendo la necessaria fiducia ad ascoltare gli stranieri.

Era troppo piccola, le lezioni e gli ammonimenti a stare attenta con chi parlava se n'erano volati via all'istante.

Il bambino più piccolo le trotterellava attorno e quella gli fece una carezza sulla testa: "Accidenti se sei piccolo!".

La tempesta dunque s'avvicinava…

Non si doveva divagare…

"Allora…questa persona si chiama André…" – esordì Alain, chiudendo gli occhi, quasi trattenendo il respiro di fronte all'inevitabile e scontata negazione della bambina.

Certo loro non avrebbero desistito dalla ricerca ma la piccola pareva racchiudere in sé il capo d'un filo, una specie d'invisibile filo di luce, che aveva tenuto legate le esistenze, anche se esse s'erano dipanate per vie e luoghi differenti e distanti.

Gli occhi sgranati s'illuminarono e la mocciosa trillò entusiasta: "André? Mon papà?! Si chiama come il mio papà!" – esclamò tutta d'un fiato.

"Tuo padre…è André?" – quasi Alain si strozzò e i quattro si guardarono straniti.

"Scusa piccola come hai detto che ti chiami?".

"Marie…Marie Amal Grandier…e mio papà si chiama André…André Grandier!".

Il tassello mancante, quello ch'era rimasto nella gola dei pescatori del porto di Livorno, il nome che nessuno aveva voluto né rivelare né sussurrare.

Trasalirono i quattro…

"Ti chiami Marie…Marie Amal Grandier!? Tuo padre si chiama André?" – strillarono in coro i due uomini e la donna inginocchiata fu costretta a rialzarsi mentre l'altra giovane aveva preso a correr dietro al mocciosetto che s'era messo a trotterellare dietro all'agnello.

Una scena quasi comica mentre i due giovani soldatino, poco dietro, stavano lì, che qualche vago ricordo nella mente riemergeva.

Rammentavano poco del loro passato.

Solo l'odore putrido dell'acqua marcia dell'Etang de Berre non era davvero mai stato scansato e dimenticato, al più sostituito da quello dei vicoli lerci di Parigi.

L'unica flebile luce, in quella rimembranza melmosa, era il volto vago di colei che aveva concesso loro i sorprendenti cognomi e forse, però meno, il volto di quel quel compagno che le era stato appresso, laggiù, al porto di Marsiglia.

"Oui monsieur…lo conoscete? E' lui che state cercando?".

"Si…si piccola…è lui…quindi è qui? Abita qui?".

"La casa è là…" – indicò Marie, il nastro beige si perdeva nella boscaglia verso il mare – "Io abito là…mon papà stà laggiù…".

Poi, forse, anche s'era piccola…

Marie tornò ad osservare gli stranieri. Quelli conoscevano papà ma papà non le aveva mai parlato di loro. Di tutti quelli che abitavano lì attorno sì, ma di altri…

Un passo indietro, i quattro s'accorsero che l'altra aveva preso ad innervosirsi.

Rosalie, la moglie del giornalista Bernard Chatelet, s'inginocchiò di nuovo per mettersi all'altezza dello sguardo dell'altra. Intuì il timore naturale, anche se nessuno di loro s'era dimostrato ostile, che a poco a poco si sostituiva all'innata fiducia, dimostrata fino a quel momento.

"Non devi temere…noi eravamo amici del tuo papà…davvero…tanto tempo fa…".

"Va bene…però io adesso vado via…i miei fratelli saranno in pensiero e anche Donna Lari e…".

"Piccola…" – osò Rosalie che non aveva modo di tener l'altra lì più del dovuto e non voleva spaventarla ma voleva sapere sì…

"Dite…" – pigolò Marie.

"Come…come si chiama maman…la tua mamma come si chiama?" – chiese Rosalie, lo sguardo fisso alla bambina.

"Maman?" – gli occhi sgranati e chiari e puliti davvero stillarono lo stesso sguardo addolcito e fondo di André.

Si, quella era davvero sua figlia, la figlia di André.

E ora lei, Rosalie, avrebbe voluto sapere…

E anche Alain Soisson, un tempo soldato della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi e ora Luogotenente del Generale Napoleone Buonaparte, in forza all'esercito dell'Armata d'Italia, avrebbe voluto saperlo.

E Bernard Chatelet, amico del primo, giornalista a Parigi, chiamato lì, dal generale corso per raccogliere la gloria dell'esercito francese.

Carmilla Caine…

Un respiro fondo…

Lei forse si sarebbe accontentata di sapere che André era vivo.

Ma la propria felicità spesso non coincide con quella degli altri.

Forse gli unici a cui nulla importava di quel che stava accadendo erano i mocciosi che viaggiavano con loro.

François, sette anni, figlio di Rosalie e Bernard.

E Constance Soisson, che di anni ne aveva sei e poi Jaques, il più piccolo, figli di Alain e Carmilla.

Non v'erano certezze.

La somiglianza col padre poteva confondere.

In fondo André se n'era andato portandosi dietro il peso d'un futuro incerto, sospeso, la Spada di Damocle lì, a pendere sul capo di entrambi.

André aveva avuto una figlia…

"Maman?" – ripetè stupita Marie – "Maman Françoise?".

"Françoise…" – sussurrato e chiuso tra le labbra.

I quattro si consultarono di nuovo perché i tasselli s'infittivano ma l'immagine no, quella restava opaca ed incerta.

"Desole…adesso…vado via!" – s'intestardì Marie.

"Oscar!" – sussurrò Rosalie, osando, tentando di catturare lo sguardo della piccola.

E sì, l'altra si voltò e sgranò gli occhioni lì a capire come facevano a sapere quelli che…

"Mon frère…Oscar?".

"Tuo fratello?" – lo stupore davvero sollevò e trafisse i respiri.

La bambina tirò un respiro, lo sguardo s'illuminò di nuovo.

"Oui…Jibril, mon frère Oscar Jibril! …un de mes frères…".

La risposta spiazzò tutti.

"I tuoi fratelli…" – sussurrò Rosalie perché adesso davvero i tasselli erano saltati via tutti, perché se André aveva avuto altri figli – "Quanti fratelli…".

"Il più grande…" – allargò le braccia Marie per dire che l'altro era alto sì – "Si chiama Martin…lui ha tredici anni…".

Rosalie davvero si ritrovò seduta a terra mentre Carmilla si stringeva addosso Jaques e Alain strabuzzava gli occhi e…

"Tredici anni…" – bofonchiò amaro – "Ma com'è possibile?".

Carmilla lo tirò per la giacca, segno che la bambina era troppo piccola. Che ne poteva sapere lei chi stavano cercando e perché fosse impossibile che quel ragazzino che si chiamava Martin e che aveva tredici anni fosse davvero figlio di André e fratello della mocciosa.

"E Oscar…Oscar Jibril, anche lui è mio fratello…ha sette anni…".

Che razza di nomi…

Marie Amal e Oscar Jibril…

"Marie…ma…Oscar…Oscar è davvero tuo fratello?" – chiese Rosalie e subito dopo si diede della stupida e si corresse – "Volevo dire…solo lui si chiama così? Oscar…".

"Oui…madame…signora…Oscar Jibril si chiama così perché Ismael gli ha scelto il nome, il secondo nome…che è poi il nome dell'Arcangelo che dice a Maria che avrà un bimbo…mentre il primo lo ha scelto mon papà! Posso andare ora? Davvero…sennò davvero mon papà starà in pensiero e maman…oh…mi sgriderà…non dovevo venire così lontano!".

Marie sgusciò via dagli sguardi e dall'attenzione degli stranieri.

Afferrò di gran carriera l'agnello e se lo caricò in braccio, un fischio al cagnaccio e quello si mise dietro alla mocciosa che prese a risalire la collinetta. Si voltò solo un istante, dubbiosa d'esser stata scortese ed al tempo stesso pettegola. Certo non è che una bambina così piccola ne avrebbe avuto contezza ma vedere la piccola comitiva lì, ferma, quasi sospesa alle parole appena sgranate, la lasciò amareggiata e un poco interdetta.

Scomparve nel folto del bosco come una ninfetta inghiottita dal suo stesso elemento.

"André…è vivo…" – esordì Rosalie, spezzando il tiepido silenzio estivo ricamato dal frinire delle cicale e dalle fronde agitate dal venticello marino.

"Già…" – le fece eco Bernard – "E quella è sua figlia…".

"Gli assomiglia…" – proseguì Carmilla guardando il marito e Alain la guardò a sua volta dovendo ammettere ch'era così.

Nessuno aveva più saputo nulla.

Alain rammentò le ultime parole di André, prima di vederlo scomparire all'orizzonte sotto il cielo plumbeo…

 _Se il Generale Bouillé non si smentirà e ci troverà…non esiterà a riportarci a Place de Greve!_

 _E a farci impiccare sulla piazza!_

 _Vuole la sua vendetta e non s'accontenterà d'un colpo alla nuca dopo averci fatti inginocchiare in un fosso! Allora ci rivedremo là!_

 _Solo se non sentirai più parlare di noi...allora vorrà dire che saremo salvi..._

E rammentò i giorni crudeli là a Parigi, tutti i santi giorni in cui era vissuto nella città e s'era sempre assicurato di conoscere l'identità di coloro che salivano sul patibolo. E non soddisfatto s'era recato, oppure ci aveva mandato qualcuno, prima davanti all'Hotel de Ville e poi a Place de la Republique, luoghi deputati alle esecuzioni, sperando di non apprendere mai che _loro_ erano stati portati là.

Così aveva fatto…

Così non era stato.

E allora…

"Ma non ha senso!" - protestò dubbioso Alain – "André avrebbe tre figli e uno addirittura di tredici anni! Se è davvero lui…".

"E verosimile che quello non sia suo figlio…" – contestò Bernard – "Ma qualcuno che lo è diventato. Conoscendo André…".

"Potrebbe aver preso con sé il figlio di qualcun'altra…magari la donna con cui ha avuto altri figli…quella piccolina è il ritratto di suo padre…e poi c'è un altro bambino…" - Carmilla tirò un respiro fondo. Come da copione le spettava la parte più sgradevole di tutta la faccenda.

No, non avrebbe mai desiderato che André fosse rimasto solo. Avrebbe voluto che lui fosse felice, che si fosse trovato comunque una moglie, qualcuno da amare.

Non necessariamente quella donna…

"Oscar!" – ripetè Rosalie fissando la giovane – "A suo figlio ha dato il nome di Oscar!".

Il dubbio…

"Appunto!" – affondò Carmilla – "Capisco la vostra delusione…ma…davvero un uomo darebbe al proprio figlio lo stesso nome della moglie se lei…se lei…non fosse…".

"No!" – gridò Rosalie – "Lei è viva! E si…si…credo che André potrebbe essere così pazzo da chiamare suo figlio col nome di sua moglie, della donna che ha amato per tutta la vita. Anche se lei fosse viva…soprattutto se lei fosse ancora viva…".

"Rosalie…devi ammettere che è un poco strano… – proseguì Bernard – "Certo…un figlio può prendere il nome di un genitore…e questo nome…lo si può dare ad un figlio maschio…ma capisci?! Forse André ha voluto dare il suo nome al figlio per rammentarsi di lei…sarebbe plausibile…".

"Si, è strano!" – contestò Rosalie di fronte all'emblematica assurdità – "E no…voi non avete conosciuto André! Non come l'ho conosciuto io! Davvero…".

L'impeto morì lì.

Bisbigliò…

"Si…lui le voleva bene…l'amava…l'amava così tanto…che davvero…lo so…è una pazzia…".

"La madre si chiama Françoise…" – concluse Carmilla tirandosi sulla guancia Jaques.

La parte rude le si addiceva, scambiata spesso con la pragmaticità che le era altrettanto confacente.

"Allora…credete che André abbia incontrato un'altra persona?" - chiese Rosalie appellandosi allo sguardo degli altri, la voce incrinata dalla logica, anche se quella logica andava a distruggere la speranza – "E che davvero lui abbia dato ad uno dei suoi figli il _suo_ nome? Per ricordarla? Per tenerla con sé almeno attraverso il suo nome!?".

Carmilla tirò un respiro fondo, avrebbe voluto essere pratica davvero e tagliare corto e dire che quella era la più verosimile possibilità.

Ma c'era che quella possibilità sarebbe andata a collidere con le speranze dell'amica…

Ed il pensiero che André forse l'aveva perduta davvero, _lei, l'altra…_

"Direi che potremo sapere di chi si tratta solo arrivando a quella benedetta casa!"

Il moccioso più piccolo prese a frignare.

"Alain i bambini sono stanchi…Jaques ha fame…e tra poco l'aria si farà irrespirabile…dobbiamo trovare un posto dove riposare e farli bere…".

Le due madri in effetti parevano avere più urgenza degli altri di raggiungere un qualsiasi luogo dove fermarsi e accudire i figli. Su tutti aleggiavano i dubbi emersi dal sorprendente incontro.

Quella non era una mocciosa qualsiasi, quella era la figlia di André.

Solo il nome della madre era simile…

"In fondo…il comandante…si chiamava…François…" – digrignò Alain, dandosi del pazzo, aprendo la porticina della carrozza e facendo sgusciar dentro i mocciosi e le due donne.

I soldatini dietro, sbadigliarono stanchi e accaldati.

Lo sportello richiuso con forza, quasi con rabbia.

Era passato tanto tempo, anni disastrosi e spezzati che avevano mietuto centinaia e centinaia di vite.

Loro stessi avevano rischiato di perdersi per un soffio.

"Andiamo!" – un colpetto alle reni del cavallo – "André…troveremo lui e così comprenderemo!".

Appellarsi agli eventi non sarebbe stato sufficiente ma i sentimenti – e l'indole dei protagonisti - in quel caso avevano avuto pregio d'ingarbugliare ancora di più le congetture.

Il viaggio riprese. Poche miglia, davvero poche…

Stavolta i due soldatini addestrati a dovere s'imposero d'affiancare la carrozza perché poco più avanti non c'erano bambini, cani od agnelli ma tre uomini a cavallo, camicia mezza aperta, fazzoletto al collo, cappellaccio calcato in testa, viso scurito dal sole e guardia alta che aveva imposto di sistemare i fucili dalla spalla al braccio.

La strada sbarrata.

Quelli parevano guardiani.

"Veniamo da Livorno…" – esordì Alain avvicinandosi.

I tre rimasero lì a guardarlo, senza fiatare, senza accennare sospresa, forse un sottile disprezzo scivolò dai visi contratti e poco amichevoli, corrugati all'ombra del cappellaccio.

Uno dei due sollevò il fucile orizzontalmente.

I due soldati d'istinto spianarono le armi a loro volta.

"Aspettate…" – li fermò Alain – "Ci sono dei bambini nella carrozza…siamo in viaggio da parecchie miglia…dobbiamo fermarci e riposare. Sappiamo che da queste parti abita una persona che conosciamo…Grandier…André Grandier!".

Il nome suscitò un'impercettibile smorfia, incomprensibile comprendere se di fastidio o cauta sorpresa e da lì a stabilire, a quel punto, se quelli che avevano di fronte potevano dirsi amici o no.

"Il padrone…" – sputò uno in un biascicato dialetto.

"André Grandier…" – esordì un altro e Alain annuì sorpreso che l'appellativo padrone l'aveva lasciato di sasso. André gli aveva accennato a Limours quali fossero le intenzioni di quel pazzo del Generale Jarjayes. Consentire alla figlia di lasciare la Francia per sfuggire all'accusa di diserzione e alla morte e…

Donare a lui terre e…

Dunque…

Ora era così che s'appellava André.

"Si! Lui mi conosce…ci conosce tutti! Non dovete temere…".

I tre fecero spallucce, non comprendevano.

Avevano intuito l'accento francese, lo stesso che, all'esordio della conoscenza con il padrone, aveva creato non poche questioni sull'intendersi di salari, terre da lavorare, ulivi da sradicare e da salvare.

Insomma gli stranieri erano francesi e questo bastava.

L'ordine era sempre stato chiaro ed era sempre stato lo stesso: nessun francese avrebbe mai messo piede ad Alcantia, a meno che non fosse stato riconosciuti dal padrone.

Negarono i tre, dunque. Non importava la storia, da lì non si poteva passare.

"Sentite…" – prese ad innervosirsi Alain – "Ci sono tre bambini nella carrozza e due donne…controllate! Sono stanchi… vi chiediamo solo di farci passare…".

La porticina s'aprì e Rosalie s'affacciò con François al fianco.

Il frigno insofferente di Jaques convinse i tre ma il permesso di avanzare venne concesso solo alle due donne ed ai mocciosi.

"Non li lascio andare da soli!" – digrignò Alain e i soldati s'affiancarono per indurre un mutamento di decisione.

I tre uomini a loro volta serrarono il passo, i fucili fermi, gli sguardi impassibili…

"Alain…passeremo noi per primi e quando troveremo André…gli faremo sapere che ci siete anche voi…sarà questione di un'ora al massimo…" – suggerì Carmilla per uscire dall'impasse.

"Non capisco…" – sibilò Alain – "Non capisco tutti questi misteri!".

Carmilla gli posò una mano al braccio: "Sai ciò che abbiamo passato noi…e sai che anche noi abbiamo dovuto difenderci…se lui è vivo…è possibile che anche lui abbia necessità di sapere chi arriva alla sua casa…".

"Va bene…".

Gli sguardi si persero…

Alain e Bernard rimasero lì ad osservare la carrozza che spariva inghiottita dal folto d'una foresta ma forse, a guardarlo meglio, pareva davvero un giardino con le piante ordinatamente disposte e orientate.

L'uomo che s'era messo a cassetta, per condurre la carrozza, aveva lasciato le redini del proprio animale a Bernard, così che nessuno sarebbe rimasto a piedi.

Rozzi e sorprendenti i cani da guardia!

Però ben educati…

"Signore…" – Voltaire s'avvicinò perplesso, che quella pareva in tutto e per tutto una sconfitta.

E soldati dell'esercito francese sconfitti da tre mandriani bifolchi, proprio non s'era mai visto.

"Funziona così qui!" – bofonchiò Alain interdetto.

Ammise che in fondo lui era un luogotenente d'una minuscola guarnigione francese. Era in vantaggio.

I francesi adesso governavano quelle terre o erano comunque alleati del Granduca. Gli ostacoli che via via stava incontrando Alain nel tentativo di rivedere André gli parevano sorprendenti ed oscuri ma forse l'altro aveva comunque mantenuto la guardia alta, nonostante fossero trascorsi ormai otto anni da quando aveva lasciato la Francia.

In fondo era fuggito da disertore, scomparendo nel nulla per proteggere la donna ch'era stata accusata di tradimento della Corona.

La Corona non c'era più ma la sentenze di tradimento, certe sentenze, non era detto sarebbero cadute in analogo modo.

Si chiese se la cautela di André avesse come unica ragione quella di proteggere sé stesso e, a quel punto, la sua famiglia.

I dispacci parlavano chiaro però.

Quei luoghi erano alquanto famigerati. Lì, più che altrove, s'erano concentrati gli scontri tra i soldati francesi e chissà chi, ribelli, austriaci, inglesi…

I quattro si sedettero all'ombra d'una quercia.

Era terribilmente caldo.

Bernard passò ai compagni di sventura un piccolo otre d'acqua lasciato sempre dai guardiani bifolchi, che dunque l'accoglienza era stata ristettata, che poco c'era mancato che quelli gli avessro tirato addosso coi fucili.

Alain chiuse gli occhi.

 _Limours…_

Alain era fuggito da quel piccolo villaggio. Non era solo, con lui c'erano due giovani, Carmilla e Renoir e la madre di quelli. Erano fuggiti da Limours.

C'era anche un uomo, Horace Garrat. Cercava la figlia…

La figlia…

 _Mariel Garrat…_

 _Mariel…_

 _Chi..._

Oscar, lei l'aveva conosciuta ed era stata lei che aveva immaginato che quella giovane fosse davvero la figlia di Horace Garrat.

 _Limours…_

Un povero villaggio, abitato da gente semplice, dove altra gente, di Parigi, nobile e smargiassa, aveva sfogato istinti bestiali, libera di farlo lontano dal pericoloso bigottismo della corte.

Rammentò l'ultima immagine di André che lasciava Limours per acciuffare quel dannato del suo comandante, lei, Oscar, che aveva stabilito di lasciarlo, lui, André, e di andarsene da sola, senza di lui, senza André…

E poi proprio lei, Oscar, gli aveva detto che non l'avrebbe mai amato, lui, André…

S'era illuso Alain, solo per un istante…

 _Dannazione…_

Che lei aveva imparato ad amare si, davvero bene, e l'aveva usato quell'amore per fargli credere che l'avrebbe amato, lui, Alain, si, proprio lui, solo per allontanare André e far sì che Andrè la lasciasse e lei potesse morire in pace.

Sapeva che lui l'aveva trovata…

Madame Glacé l'aveva detto, tra i denti, che suo nipote l'aveva trovata.

Chissa allora se lui l'aveva portata via dalla Francia!?

Come avevano fatto quei mocciosi a Marsiglia a vedersi affibbiati gli stessi nomi dei compagni morti il trecidici luglio!?

Solo lei e André avrebbero potuto conoscerli…

Chissà se lei era vissuta?

Il caldo opprimente indusse un sonno agitato.

Madame Jarjayes nella prigione della Concergerie…

La regina che chiedeva di vegliare sull'amica.

L'uomo con cui s'era scontrato…

La trottola…

Quel dannato giocattolo che aveva salvato la vita ad André e chissà come era finito delle mani d'uno sconosciuto dal volto deturpato, anche quello sparito nel nulla.

I ragazzini scovati tra le nuove leve dei soldati…

 _Voltaire, Romanov…_

Dannazione…

La bambina si chiamava Marie Amal, il fratello Oscar Jibril…

Alain rimase lì, occhi chiusi, ad assaporare la leggera brezza, negli occhi lo sguardo pulito della mocciosa.

Tentò di vederci lei, anche lei, Oscar, il suo comandante.

Sperò che i tratti dolci e morbidi che tanto intensamente richiamavano quelli di André, gli avrebbero riportato anche quelli di lei e non solo quelli dell'amico.

Pregò, a labbra strette e cuore contratto, che quella fosse davvero la figlia di Oscar François de Jarjayes.

 _§§§_

I francesi erano arrivati nel Granducato.

Erano tanti…

Soldati, ufficiali, mercanti, uomini di legge, religiosi…

Gl'inglesi avevano preso il largo, assieme alle navi, portandosi via, la loro razionale vita nel Granducato, la passione per il vino, il sole, l'arte e le donne.

Erano freddi gl'inglesi, tanto quanto, quando s'innamoravano davvero, sapevano tessere di sé un'evanescente e potentissima tela che rapiva ed impediva di dimenticarli.

Almeno così era accaduto a lei, Madame Artemisia de la Tour che, anche quel giorno, come tutti i santi giorni, stava lì, alla finestra che dava sul sentiero che portava alla casa, poco dietro lo scorcio del mare, in attesa di vederlo tornare, quel bellimbusto d'un inglese, Sir Joseph Hornett, ch'era sparito da un bel po' ormai e lei s'era fatta prendere dal dubbio che non fosse solo per via dei francesi che lui non ritornava.

Le lettere erano diventate rare.

Padre Erasmo era l'insolito corriere ma ultimamente anche lui ritornava di rado alla casa e Joria non aveva nulla tra le mani, un luogo, un indirizzo, una persona, a cui appellarsi per avere notizie.

Forse aveva compreso perché Sir Joseph Hornett non le aveva mai chiesto di sposarla.

Ma anche se non era accaduto, lei si sentiva sua, moglio o amante che fosse non le importava più.

Lo maledisse, silenziosa, tra i denti, perché quell'uomo era divenuto indispensabile nella sua solitaria vita ma poi era sparito e non c'era peggior beffa d'aver rifiutato fieramente l'amore per tanta parte della propria vita e poi essersi ritrovati colmi d'esso e della struggente memoria d'un abbraccio, senza amore, senza baci, senza sesso, ma così, solo così, abbracciati stretti sotto una coperta, ad ascoltare il calore del fuoco che lambisce le gambe.

Quell'uomo l'aveva presa così, come si prende una lepre al laccio, una farfalla in un retino, di sorpresa…

Aveva riso Sir Jospeh Hornett quando lei, fiera e beffata gliel'aveva contestato, perché lui aveva spiegato che una donna - nessuna donna - si lascia prendere al laccio da un qualsiasi uomo, ma solo da quello che è lei stessa ad aver scelto ed è sempre quella donna a stabilire se quell'uomo può o meno gettare il laccio!

Gli aveva dato dello stupido, Joria, che lui era bravo ed infingardo a giocare con le parole, ad usarle a piacimento, per rigirarele questioni, e lui, Sir Joseph Hornett, aveva riso più forte e l'aveva abbracciata e le aveva detto che l'amava e che se lei s'era sentita libera di amarlo allora lui era davvero fortunato perché non c'era nulla di più bello al mondo d'una donna che ama liberamente e sceglie di amare…

Una scelta costata cara che adesso aveva paura, Joria, di non rivederlo più Joseph e che ciò che l'altro faceva – intuibile o no - l'avrebbe allontanato per sempre da lei.

E una donna che ha paura – anche questo glielo aveva spiegato Joseph – è capace di tutto!

Un respiro fondo alla notizia d'una visita.

Intuì chi fosse, visto che le due settimane convenute erano trascorse e lei attendeva che il protettore del suo nuovo allievo tornasse dal viaggio.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato.

I rami delle quercie, protesi verso la casa, macchiavano d'ombra lembi di muro, regalando un'impercettibile frescura che, a poco a poco, avrebbe lasciato il posto alla calma della sera.

Ecco, era proprio a quell'ora, più di ogni altra della giornata, che Joria sentiva la mancanza di Joseph.

Il volgere del giorno, il calare del sole, l'acquietarsi dei sensi e degli affanni inducevano rabbia ed impotenza e poi paura e poi tristezza. Aveva assaggiato la compagnia, anche quella del semplice osservare il suo uomo mentre dormiva, lì, accanto a sé, dopo essersi presi ed amati, dopo che lui l'aveva osservata scivolare nell'incedere dolce dell'orgasmo.

Negò disperata e fredda. Non avrebbe dovuto dar retta a quel disgraziato.

Ma ormai era tardi…

Quando si scopre di amare, è già tardi, perché l'amore non si annuncia, non chiede permesso, non attende.

L'amore è già lì e ha già consumato cuore, sensi, testa…

E…

Monsigneur lodò la grazia e la disponibilità dell'artista.

L'artista disse che avrebbe fatto chiamare Didier, il figlioccio, così si sarebbero salutati.

No, Monsigneur disse che non aveva fretta e che prima voleva accertarsi che madame stesse bene e che fossero un pochino scemati i pensieri che le aveva scorto sul viso al loro primo incontro.

Joria rimase lì, la tazzina di thè stretta tra le dita, a chiedersi che intendeva l'altro.

Monsigneur la prevenne…

Nulla di sconveniente ma i crucci di una donna, una nobildonna del suo rango, non sarebbero mai dovuti passare sotto silenzio – sarebbe stato estrema scortesia - e anche un estraneo come lui, a costo d'apparire ficcanaso, avrebbe avuto obbligo d'accertarsi che madame avesse finalmente risolto le sue questioni.

"Quali…" – ingoiò Joria sorpresa e stranamente spaventata.

"Vostro marito…il vostro compagno…perdonate…" – spiegò mellifluo Monsigneur – "Non abbiate timore a parlarmene…sapete…sono in buoni rapporti con alcuni ufficiali francesi e siccome siete stata davvero cortese ad occuparvi di Didier ho pensato di ricambiare offrendovi appoggi…a voi e a vostro marito s'intende…".

"Siete gentile…ma non…".

"Suvvia madame! Non dovete temere…prima d'affidarvi il mio Didier ho ritenuto opportuno accertarmi chi fossero gli abitanti di questa casa. Sapete…ci tengo all'incolumità del mio pupillo! Non ho mai dubitato della vostra estrema nobiltà d'animo e di rango…ma su vostro marito…".

Sussultò Joria, un istante di panico, poi si disse che se Joseph, il suo Joseph, l'aveva scelta, non era certo perché lei era donnicciola paurosa ed incapace di difendersi.

Certo a parole si, non con la spada come _quell'altra_ ma…

"Monsigneur!" – esordì decisa – "Non so di cosa stiate parlando…sono mesi che non vedo mio marito…vi ho già detto ch'è inglese quindi non vi ho nascosto nulla! L'avete saputo per tempo e avete comunque lasciato il vostro figlioccio qui…".

"Certo…infatti…non prendetevela! Non intendevo biasimare il fatto che vostro marito sia inglese…tutt'altro…ma proprio per questo ho chiesto un po' in giro…mi hanno detto che Sir Hornett…".

Sussultò Joria, nomi non ne erano stati fatti, quindi davvero l'altro s'era spinto a sapere chi fossero…

"Monsigneur…faccio chiamare il vostro figliolo!" – tagliò corto Joria spazientita – "Vorrete salutarvi…".

L'altro si fece serio intuendo d'esser stato troppo precipitoso.

Aveva saggiato il terreno ed il passo avevano riportato _erba scivolosa_ e forse un piccolo dirupo.

La contessa era donna che sapeva il fatto suo.

Indietreggiò allora convenendo di cedere all'insofferenza dell'altra, che forse non sarebbe stato il caso di usare le buone maniere e forse sarebbe stato ancora meglio accertarsi che avesse combinato il figlioccio.

Poi, se fosse stato necessario, si sarebbe passati alle maniere forti.

"Si…a pensarci bene…forse è il caso d'incontrarmi con lui…".

"Vi lascio soli…" – Joria attese solo un istante, sperò d'intuire un guizzo, un respiro di riconoscenza tra i due che non si vedevano da tempo.

No, il ragazzino non si stupì alla visione dell'altro, rimase freddo, com'era rimasto freddo per tutto il tempo in cui aveva abitato nella casa se si eccettuava lo sguardo severo che ogni tanto s'era permesso di lanciare all'altro allievo.

Anche Monsiegneur rimase distante, ringraziando ancora l'ospite per la benevola accoglienza.

Rimasero soli.

Didier Lasalle in piedi, sguardo basso, pugni chiusi.

Monsigneur s'avvicinò alla fine, l'indice sotto il mento del moccioso, che sollevò la faccia seppure non ficcò subito gli occhi in quelli dell'altro ma gli sfuggì, solo per un istante.

In quell'istante Monsigneur intuì che il ragazzo aveva altro nel cuore, altro dalla istintiva e devota dedizione che l'uomo aveva coltivato nei sensi e nell'intelletto del più giovane verso la propria persona, così da essere unico filtro agli accidenti del mondo ed unico depositario dei segreti.

Così aveva appreso dal padre.

Cosi s'era sempre mosso quel fratello da sempre più portato a sciolgiere i nodi della naturale resistenza umana.

"Non mi saluti?!" – chiese ironico.

Didier comprese e s'allungò un poco sulle punte per raggiungere la bocca dell'uomo, più alto e che non aveva mai fatto sforzi per mettersi all'altezza del più giovane. Il portamento restava eretto e ritto, sarebbe stato l'altro ad arrangiarsi ad avvicinarsi. Sarebbe stato l'altro a scendere a compromessi con sé stesso. La posizione poi avrebbe indotto ad altro comportamento che però in quel frangente e in quel momento sarebbe parso troppo azzardato.

Il bacio fondo, Monsigneur godette dell'intenso incedere della lingua nella bocca dell'altro, che pure rimase lì e si sforzò d'esser com'era sempre stato ma si sa i sensi è difficile imbrogliarli e ben presto Didier si sentì terrorizzato all'idea che l'altro avrebbe intuito le sue nuove scoperte.

Non potè non ritrarsi e questo gli fu fatale.

Monsigneur era abile e non infierì subito, almeno non all'apparenza.

Lo voleva suo complice Didier, e non suo avversario, e come tale avrebbe dovuto offrire al moccioso ciò che lui credeva di volere. E' così che si muove il demonio, non offre mai nulla a cui già non si stia anelando.

"Allora…come ti sei trovato in questo posto?" – chiese Monsigneur tornando a sedersi ed invitando l'altro a fare altrettanto. Un'altra esistazione…

Didier intuì che stava sbagliando. Monsigneur avrebbe compreso e così si sforzò di comportarsi come al solito. E di solito lui si sedeva lì, sulle ginocchia del primo e lì andò a sedersi per non insospettirlo, che l'altro lo era già e dentro di sé stava già scegliendo la via migliore per sfruttare le novità, anche se neppure sapeva quali fossero.

"Bene…" – mormorò Didier.

"Hai conosciuto…qualcuno d'interessante!? Lo sai vero perché siamo arrivati fin qui? Non ti ho portato in questa casa per un mio vezzo…io ho svolto i miei affari a Roma…ma tu…hai fatto ciò che ti ho ordinato?".

Sussultò Didier…

Monsigneur aveva già capito, anche se quella poteva essere una domanda ovvia.

Annuì Didier e l'altro gli accarezzò la schiena, le dita a graffiare la pelle anche se la camicia si frapponeva ad esse.

"E dimmi…è una bella persona quella che hai conosciuto?!" – richiesta anch'essa scontata. Monsigneur gli aveva insegnato così.

"Si…".

"Scommetto che è un tuo compagno di studi?!".

"Si…".

"E dev'essere molto bello?!".

 _Dannazione…_

 _Come faceva…_

Annuì di nuovo Didier e l'altro gli voltò il viso e annuì e sorrise.

"Sei molto bravo Didier…è così che ti ho insegnato ad essere. Scegliere le persone giuste…sai che mi fido ciecamente del tuo giudizio. Ciò che tu scegli lo scegli per me…".

L'altro mandò giù, forse gli sarebbe venuto da piangere ma mandò giù così da impegnare la gola ad ingoiare lacrime piuttosto ch'esse salissero su, su fino agli occhi.

Gli era estraneo quel modo di agire – scegliere qualcuno per Monsigneur – ma di fatto così lui s'era mosso, suo malgrado.

Monsigneur era stato bravo ad istruirlo, scegliere per lui senza nemmeno avvedersene.

Gli pareva d'essere ancor peggio d'un burattino.

Almeno il burattino non ha volontà, fa ciò che gli ordina il burattinaio.

No, lui era peggio, lui la volontà gli pareva d'avercela, eppure non era la sua ma quella dell'altro.

"Raccontami…chi è?".

Monsigneur prese a scostare la camicia, accarezzò la pelle del collo prima con le dita poi si tirò il moccioso a sé e prese a morderla piano. Non gl'importava sollecitare nulla quanto comprendere se la bocca sortiva ancora l'ascendente marcato a fuoco sulla carne dell'altro.

Monsigneur era il padrone, Didier il servo, l'oggetto…

Didier rimase zitto. Voleva proteggere l'amico, voleva proteggere sé stesso.

"Avanti…" – mellifluo – "Non avrai paura di me? Non mi dirai che mi temi? O temi possa fargli del male!? Oh, non sono così coraggioso! Sono solo un povero diavolo…o un povero demone…come preferisci!".

La bocca soffiò le parole all'oreccho: "Non potrei far male a nessuno! Sai vero che il modo migliore per avvicinarsi a qualcuno è scovare ciò di cui quello ha necessità?! Il demonio non offre mai altro di ciò di cui si ha realmente necessità!".

Il concetto di male in quel frangente si faceva vago, etereo.

Didier Lasalle, che ne aveva una cognizione fisica, dunque piuttosto stabile, non aveva mai immaginato, per quanto ne avesse passate tante, che il male avrebbe potuto solcare gli sconosciuti confini dell'intelletto, del desiderio, del bene che sta lì come una spina piantata nel cuore.

Didier Lasalle non aveva mai posseduto nulla, se non sé stesso.

Poi era appertunuto a Monsigneur…

Ora sentiva di appartenere all'amico ritrovato e sentiva che finalmente anche l'amico aveva desiderio di possedere qualcuno.

Tutto vago ed indistinto ma tutto intensamente pieno.

Il senso di appartenenza dondolava nel cuore passando dalla tenera gioia di non sentirsi più solo alla pungente agonia del rischio di perdere tutto, in un istante.

Monsigneur ritenne necessario appellarsi alla seconda eventualità.

Afferrò il ragazzino ai fianchi e lo girò dolcemente verso di sé.

"Dimmi chi è?".

"Lo conoscevo già…" – ansimò Didier incerto e davvero questa volta le parole sortirono sorpresa, che l'uomo davvero non avrebbe mai immaginato che l'altro avrebbe potuto incontrare qualcuno già conosciuto, oltre sé, per giunta in una terra così lontana dalla Francia.

Il passato del moccioso era oscuro e gli unici che l'avevano cercato quando Monsigneur l'aveva trovato e tenuto nascosto a Parigi erano stati un paio di gendarmi in cerca di un borseggiatore e poi tre o forse quattro ragazzini come lui che chiedevano di un amico sparito nel nulla. Anche quelli poi erano scomparsi e quindi…

"Lo conoscevi già?!" – chiese ansioso ed attento Monsigneur.

"E' François…l'amico che avevo a Marsiglia…adesso però si chiama Martin…io l'ho riconosciuto ma lui aveva paura e ci ha messo un po' a ricordarsi di me ma alla fine…lui è davvero François…".

"Un tuo amico di Marsiglia? E come c'è finito qui?".

L'altro fece spallucce.

"Io non l'avevo più visto e allora avevo cercato di capire dove fosse finito…forse…era stato…venduto…".

Monsigneur rimase in ascolto, affascinato ch'esistessero modi ancora più raffinati d'infliggere terrore nella testa d'un altro essere umano.

"A chi sarebbe stato venduto?".

"Non lo so…non so come si chiamava…io avevo pensato che fosse finito a Parigi…è per questo ch'era arrivato fin là…invece…mi ha raccontato che le persone con cui vive adesso…l'hanno preso con sé…anni fa…l'hanno portato qui e lui è diventato figlio loro…ha anche un fratello e una sorella…".

Rammentò Didier, quando l'aveva incontrato di nuovo Martin, che quello aveva indicato due con le dita…

 _Due fratelli?! Davvero?_

Martin aveva prima annuito e poi aveva negato. Aveva provato a spiegare ma Didier non era riuscito a comprendere sulle prime. Allora Martin s'era attorcigliato una ciocca chiara sull'indice e poi se l'era sfilata, liberandola, sicchè quella era ricaduta giù un poco ritorta, a mò di boccoletto.

Era seguita una smorfia di disappunto e allora Didier aveva compreso e aveva sorriso…

 _Una sorella!? Una femmina!? Ah…adesso ho capito! Nemmeno a te piacciono le femmine vero?!_ – aveva affondato abbinando la smorfia alla descrizione della mocciosa.

Dunque tutti e due non amavano le femmine…

Aveva negato Martin, facendo spallucce. Non è che non avesse amato le femmine…

Monsigneur strinse le braccia dell'altro…

"Fortunato il tuo amico! Dunque adesso ha una famiglia! Eabita qui vicino? E i suoi fratelli…".

La tempesta prendeva a montare piano piano, i venti intorbidavano l'aria d'umidità e sabbia…

Mulinelli leggeri…

"Sono tutti qui…ma non sono suoi fratelli…veri…loro sono davvero figli di quelle persone e…".

"E…" – le dita passarono tra i capelli, si chiusero stringendo le ciocche, tirando il viso sul viso. Monsigneur adesso voleva controllare che l'altro avesse scelto la persona giusta e avesse mosso i gesti giusti. Si, era stato fortunato Monsigneur che forse aveva già trovato ciò che cercava ormai da otto anni.

"Gliel'ho detto che poi quando quelli si stancheranno lui rimarra solo…" – ansimò Didier.

"Bravo…sei stato saggio! Meglio mettere in guardia gli amici dalle sofferenze del mondo!".

"Non so se l'ho convinto…".

"Parlami della sua famiglia allora…li hai visti i suoi genitori?".

Negò Didier: "Solo suo fratello…è…".

Il labbro morso, non avrebbe dovuto. Così avrebbe tradito Martin perché Martin amava suo fratello e avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerlo. Parlare di quel moccioso a Monsigneur altro non avrebbe significato che consegnare quel moccioso a Monsigneur.

Ma se Monsigneur lo voleva…

"Bello?!" – insinuò l'uomo che sapeva leggere dentro al figlioccio meglio d'un demone – "Oh…vedo che stai diventando davvero bravo. Ci servono mocciosi belli…sai vero che presto diventerai grande…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Credo che Martin gli voglia molto bene…insomma…se…" – balbettò l'altro.

"Se lo convinciamo – il tuo amico intendo – potremo portarli via tutti e due…lui e suo fratello…un po' impegnativo…due mocciosi da tenere a bada…ma non bisogna disperare…".

Il colloquio proseguì.

In lontananza, sul mare, l'inaspettato bagliore d'una saetta…

Il vento prese a fendere le cime degli alberi teso ed imponente…

 _§§§_

Dunque…

Il racconto era stato quello.

Le nuvole avanzavano…

Era tornata spesso a casa Jarjayes fino a quando la casa era stata assaltata dai contadini e poi tutti erano fuggiti.

Madame Jarjayes era rimasta accanto alla regina fino al giorno in cui era toccato a lei, Rosalie, condividere gli ultimi giorni della sfortunata sovrana.

Madame Jarjayes non aveva detto nulla della figlia e nessuno aveva saputo più nulla.

Nanny, prima di morire, aveva detto che André l'aveva trovata e li aveva visti partire.

Si ma…

Due tombe…

Le avevano indicato due piccole lapidi, incise sopra le date di nascita e di morte.

Nessun nome, nessun grado, nessun onore…

La figlia cancellata per sempre dall'esistenza della famiglia.

La figlia…

Come non fosse mai esistita.

 _Quella_ , senza più nome, era morta nell'assalto alla fortezza della Bastiglia.

In fondo un racconto assolutamente credibile, al punto terribile e suggestivo, che chiunque lo avrebbe accettato come vero e mai nessuno avrebbe più scovato nulla di nulla, neppure il più piccolo indizio dell'esistenza dell'altra, in nessun resoconto, in nessun giornale, in nessun diario.

Di più, ancora di più…

Il Generale Jarjayes aveva avuto cinque figlie, non sei.

La sesta non era mai esistita.

Il Generale Jarjayes aveva cancellato dalla faccia della terra ogni riferimento, data, nome, evento, episodio, immagine, lettera, abito, oggetto che avessero riguardato l'ultima figlia, per far si che il mondo intero si sarebbe dimenticato di lei.

Nessuno avrebbe mai più avuto ragione di cercare la sesta figlia della famiglia Jarjayes, perché lei non era mai esistita.

E nessuno avrebbe mai cercato qualcuno che non è mai esistito.

Né allora, né dopo!

Nessuno…

Si ma…

Rosalie aggiustò la camiciola a François mentre quello beveva avidamente un altro sorso d'acqua.

Dunque adesso erano lì, nel cortile di quell'edificio così diverso dalle abitazioni di Parigi e di quelle fuori città. Da che il Terrore aveva allentano la sua morsa, i parigini erano talmente felici che non avevano per un giorno senza organizzare un ballo, una festa…

Lì invece era tutto lieve e limpido.

L'erba verde e curata mescolata a chiazze di terra brulla inondata dal sole morente d'una giornata di mezza estate, il via vai di stallieri che si tiravano dietro cavalli da governare, carretti con sacchi di farina o patate, polvere sollevata dagli zoccoli, assieme al turbine discreto di petali di rose strappati dal vento e dispersi negli angoletti ombrosi e tra le siepine basse, tagliate geometricamente.

Tornò con lo sguardo alla distesa di fiori che aveva accolto la piccola comitiva al loro ingresso, cromatura variegata e profumata, così simile a quella che ornava i giardini di casa Jarjayes.

Una donna, forse una serva o una custode, non aveva voluto sapere nulla di loro e con fare spiccio aveva dato un buffetto nella guancia di Jaques e indicato loro una specie di casetta dove riposare e rifocillarsi.

Lei e Carmilla avevano chiesto, detto e ridetto, che cercavano André o…

No, il padrone non c'era, sarebbe rientrato verso sera, non c'era e lei non poteva farci niente.

Allora avevano chiesto di far entrare i quattro uomini ch'erano rimasti ad attendere notizie fuori dalla tenuta.

Quella aveva annuito ma non in quel momento, non c'era nessuno per andarli a cercare e così anche per quello sarebbe stato necessario attendere che tornasse il padrone.

"Ma…".

"Niente ma! C'ho da fare io! Siete i benvenuti…tra poco vi si porta da mangiare! Gli uomini son più forti…se quelli là fuori aspettano un paio d'ore in più mica moriranno di fame!".

"No…ma…".

Vai a spiegarglielo a quella che aveva detto di chiamarsi Donna Lari che non era perché quei quattro uomini avevano fame che li si doveva far entrare ma perché a lasciarli attendere là fuori troppo a lungo c'era il rischio che si spazientissero e allora chissà che sarebbe accaduto!

Quella non capiva o faceva finta di non capire.

Rosalie si sedette s'una panchina poco fuori la casa, la schiena appoggiata al muro caldo, gli occhi a spaziare sul mare che lei non aveva mai visto perché in Italia c'erano arrivati dalle montagne.

Osservò la casa, scorrendo con lo sguardo lungo la facciata e poi ficcando gli occhi al porticato.

Vide passare di nuovo la comare, con un diavolo per capello.

Impossibile avvicinarla.

O forse Rosalie non voleva. Aveva paura…

Temeva che quella avrebbe detto che Oscar era un bambino, il figlio del padrone…

Avrebbe atteso ancora qualche istante, Rosalie.

Il tempo di preparare mente e corpo al colpo…

Chiuse gli occhi.

Dunque la sua storia finiva lì.

Il padre rinnega la figlia e la cancella dalla faccia della terra.

La figlia…

 _Oscar…_

 _Davvero…_

 _§§§_

Dunque…

Non era la prima volta che l'aveva vista.

L'aveva conosciuta a quel danato ricevimento, lui mescolato ai cicisbei che avrebbero dovuto competere per la sua mano e quella che s'era presentata in uniforme e aveva lasciato di sasso tutti quanti, per non parlare del generale che non l'aveva affatto presa bene.

Così s'era dato da fare per eseguire le richieste di Bouillé…

Ma quella caparbia era vissuta…

Lui l'aveva rivista là, a Limours.

Ci aveva combattuto e quella l'aveva battuto e poi nell'incendio lui aveva perduto mezza faccia.

Aveva giurato che – fosse stata l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto nella vita – l'avrebbe trovata e l'avrebbe tirata con sé, all'Inferno.

Gliel'aveva detto suo padre di fare così, prendersi le anime e portarsele all'Inferno.

Un tempo avrebbe dovuto farlo per il padre, adesso l'avrebbe fatto per sé stesso, solo per sé.

A Chartres…

Lì aveva saputo di due uomini, almeno così gli erano stati descritti, ch'erano stati ospitati per una sola notte, a Les Jacobins.

Uno dei due era davvero bello…

Capelli chiari…

Ma se n'erano andato in fretta e furia. C'era una vecchia con loro, anche quella scomparsa nel tempo d'un raggio che spiove lucido sul rosone della cattedrale.

E poi Bouges…

Il villano finito nel mulino e Monsieur George Couthon che da Clermont Ferrand sale su per difendere la povera vedova ch'era stata accusata d'averlo ammazzato, lo strozzino.

Monsieur Couthon aveva detto d'aver parlato con un uomo, bello…

Si, un tizio dai capelli chiari e caltrettanto chiaramente aveva esposto idee di libertà e di giustizia.

Marsiglia…

Didier Lasalle aveva riconosciuto nel disgraziato ritrattino il volto di colei che gli aveva dato un cognome. Una donna…

Didier veniva da Marsiglia, dunque quella donna era stata a Marsiglia.

Il volto disegnato da qualcuno, spedito in Inghilterra all'attenzione di una donna che si chiamava Lady Dorothea Hannency, trucidata da ferventi rivoluzionari sulla via di ritorno dall'isola, per eseguire alla lettera le disposizioni della Convenzione di cacciare tutti gli inglesi dalla Francia, considerati nemici e spie.

La lettera era stata scritta da una certa Artemisia de La Tour e veniva da lì, da quella casa, più o meno a quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne.

Di sasso…

Madame Artemisia de la Tour rimase di sasso quando l'ospite, dopo aver fatto richiamare la padrona, estrasse dal taschino un foglietto di carta ingiallito e un poco strappato.

L'aprì, stirandolo sul tavolino.

Didier era alle spalle.

Joria lì, occhi sgranati al ritrattino che conosceva bene e non aveva idea di come fosse finito nelle mani dell'altro.

Dunque, Monsiegneur aveva lasciato fare alla Storia.

La sua bella guerra tra Francia e Russia adesso ce l'aveva e non s'era dovuto poi arrabattare tanto. Aveva lasciato fare all'Imperatore e al Direttorio che s'erano intestarditi a disprezzarsi e a chiudere ogni diplomatico spiraglio tra i due paesi.

D'altra parte quale re o tiranno o imperatore si sarebbe mai fatto diligente portatore dei valori democratici della Rivoluzione che però, adesso, persino in Francia non avevano più nulla di democratico?

D'interessante c'era che la Francia s'era tirata addosso pure le ire dell'Inghilterra. Il buon generale corso non li vedeva di buon occhio gl'inglesi e il porto diLivorno gliel'aveva strappato di mano agli anglosassoni nemmeno con troppa difficoltà, visto che il Granduca aveva abdicato alla supremazia del francese senza colpo ferire.

Chissà forse il compagno o marito che fosse della gentildonna che adesso stava seduta di fronte a sé era proprio uno di quegl'inglesi ch'erano fuggiti dal porto in attesa di riprendere le forze e riprendersi la città.

"Dunque…madame…" – il tono fondo indusse timore.

Joria rimase ferma e zitta.

"Vi chiarirò cosa mi ha spinto a giungere fin qui…" – prese a spiegare Monsigneur – "Prima ascoltatemi e solo dopo spero accetterete di rispondere alla mia domanda…".

L'altra sollevò lo sguardo, inghiottì, prese a sentire freddo.

"Come sapete tra Francia e Inghilterra i rapporti sono pessimi. Magari non vi sarete interessata della questione per via diretta ma di certo lo saprete perché mi avete appena confessato che vostro marito è inglese e adesso non è qui. Presumo sia preferibile stare lontano da questi luoghi. Bene! Io sono qui per conto del Direttorio che attualmente governa la Francia e che ha finanziato la guerra che Bonaparte sta conducendo in Italia per liberare queste terre dagli austriaci. Non ho particolare acredine né nei confronti degli austriaci, né nei confronti degl'inglesi ma…vostro marito è inglese…non ci metterei un istante a far confiscare le vostre terre e i vostri beni…".

"Noi non siamo sposati…" – morse Joria con rammarico, intuendo adesso perché Sir Joseph Hornett non l'aveva chiesta in moglie.

Faceva male ma adesso tornava utile essere solo buoni compagni.

"Oh…lo so…ma si dà il caso che il governo francese non abbia mai guardato a queste sottigliezze! Se qualche suddito intrattiene connivenze con un popolo nemico – o convivenze con un uomo d'un popolo nemico - ciò che conta è la sostanza del suo tradimento…".

Joria mandò giù, di nuovo, lo sguardo atterrito.

Nessun conforto neppure dal moccioso che la osservava adesso, ancora più freddo, ancora più apatico.

"Non fraintendetemi…" – punse Monsigneur – "Cercherò d'essere più chiaro. Sono giunti dispacci che danno in queste terre saccheggi e furti…".

L'altra fu costretta a sollevare lo sguardo sgranato.

 _Dove voleva arriva quello?_

Joria comprese d'essersi sbagliata a fidarsi…

"Vostro marito…il vostro compagno insomma…lui è inglese…chi mi dice che non sia proprio lui a comandare queste scorrerie!?".

"No!".

"No?!" – replicò Monsigneur mellifluo – "Non sarebbe la prima volta…".

"Cosa?!".

Joria ammise che l'altro sapeva molto più di ciò che aveva sempre saputo lei.

Muta…

"Sir Joseph Hornett…questo il suo nome…aveva già fatto parlare di sé in Inghilterra. Un mio conoscente ha saputo che si divertiva ad assaltare le navi dei suoi avversari e sapete perché?! Per prendersi il carico ovviamente…ma siccome quelli erano assicurati…lui s'assicurava che non avessero troppo danno venendo risarciti della perdita! Un vero gentiluomo!".

"Non è Joseph!" – insistette Joria intuendo che l'altro stava giocando ma lei non aveva sufficienti elementi per azzardare…

"D'accordo…mi fido della vostra valutazione. Non è lui dunque?!".

"Non è lui!".

"Bene…allora…se non è lui…sarà qualcun altro…va da sé che sarà mio compito verificare le vostre valutazioni!".

"Potete fidarvi di me!".

"Certo…allora…proprio perché intendo fidarmi…vi chiederò una prova di onestà…".

"Cosa…".

"Vi darò modo d'apprezzare la mia magnanimità…vi dirò perché sono qui…il vero motivo. Quando è stato trovato questo ritratto…dopo varie ricerche…ho saputo ch'esso veniva da qui, da questa casa…era stato spedito ad una donna inglese che…".

Le mani strette, il viso contratto…

Joria aveva riconosciuto il ritratto, non osava fiatare, che la lettera l'aveva scritta lei e…

"Sapete che le è accaduto!?" – chiese Joria senza respiro – "Non so più nulla di lei…".

"Disgraziatamente…" – l'ospite misurò il respiro – "E' morta…".

Gelo…

Silenzio…

"Cosa…".

"Mi duole esser io a darvi questa notizia. Dal tenore della lettera che mi sono permesso di leggere, quando venne ritrovata, ho immaginato una sincera e devota amicizia tra voi e milady. Purtroppo milady è morta, scambiata forse per una spia inglese. Chi venne incaricato a quei tempi di far la guardia contro le spie inglesi pensò bene di ottenere l'approvazione dell'allora Convenzione che aveva stabilito di cacciare tutti gli inglesi dalla Francia…uccidendola!".

Joria prese a tremare…

"Milady è stata forse avventata a pensare d'attraversare la Francia ed uscirne indenne…".

"Lady Hannency…è morta…".

"Mi spiace…ma come vedete di questi tempi basta molto poco per esser considerati nemici. Dunque…".

"Che cosa volete da me?!" – tagliò corto l'altra in preda alla disperazione.

"Oh…molto poco! Come vedete ho pensato di riportarvi la vostra gentile lettera…e…quanto al resto…vi chiedo di dirmi se conoscete la persona ch'è stata ritratta qui…su questo foglietto!".

"La…persona…" – balbettò l'altra confusa mentre la testa sprofondava giù, giù, in una voragine sconosciuta e torbida.

"La sto cercando da molto tempo. Credo di sapere chi sia…ma non so se si trovi qui. Il ritratto era assieme alla lettera che proviene da qui…dunque…mi chiedo se lo sapete chi sia…".

Lo sguardo scivolò sul ritrattino.

Il tratto ancora acerbo, Joria rammentò i fogli che aveva dato a Martin, quand'erano saliti, lei assieme ad André ed al bambino, a Firenze e il moccioso, ch'era davvero piccolino, ci aveva disegnato sopra un volto.

Allora Joria non aveva compreso chi fosse ma poi…

Martin l'aveva disegnato più e più volte, sino allo sfinimento…

Sempre lei…

 _Lei…_

"Perché…" – chiese, un filo di voce, incerta, mentre sentiva venir meno i sensi – "Perché dovrei saperlo?".

"La lettera l'avete scritta voi…e sempre voi chiedete notizie di questa persona dunque voi dovreste conoscerla…".

"Se chiedo notizie!?" – obiettò sprezzante che non voleva tradirsi, eppure Donna Artemisia de La Tour aveva preso a combattere dentro di sé – "Forse è perché nemmeno io la conosco…dunque come potrei esser io a riferivi sue notizie?!".

Intuì la trappola, non voleva caderci dentro.

Non lo voleva per principio, a prescindere che ci fosse di mezzo l'altra, _quella…_

Combattevano adesso, dentro le viscere della contessa, la paura per l'uomo che amava, la paura di tradirsi e l'inesorabile smania di vendetta.

Quella che Joria credeva d'aver rinchiuso nei meandri del passato e che invece si stava riaffacciando alla coscienza.

Monsigneur si sporse un poco, la voce uscì piatta e tagliente.

"Perché altrimenti denuncerò vostro marito come autore dei saccheggi! Agli austriaci o ai francesi…non m'interessa! Lo farò cercare per mari e per terre e lo troverò…e voi…".

"No!"

"Credetemi…ne ho facoltà! Ho mandato dal Direttorio per svolgere questa ricerca e conosco ufficiali che si muoveranno solo per questo scopo. Credete ne valga la pena? Difendere questa persona…chiunque essa sia…piuttosto che proteggere vostro marito?!".

 _No…_

La tempesta era giunta dunque.

"Questo…" – balbettò Joria.

"Chi ha fatto questo disegno!?" – insistette Monsigneur – "La verità madame! Vi avverto…ho osservato la vostra mano…siete abile disegnatrice…non penso proprio che questo l'abbiate fatto voi!".

L'avversario si dimostrava abile…

"Martin…un mio allievo…".

Sussultò Didier Lasalle alle spalle di Monsigneur e quello si voltò per chiedere conferma se si trattasse della stessa persona.

Annuì il ragazzo, muto.

"Bene…Martin e poi?" – rivolto alla donna.

"Martin Grandier…".

"E…" – si sporse Monsigneur.

"Quella è sua madre…sua madre adottiva intendo…".

"Molto bene…sapete come si chiama!?".

"No…Françoise…Grandier…non so altro…sono spiacente!" – chiosò Joria con una punta di sollevato disprezzo.

 _Oscar François de Jarjayes…_

Lei lo sapeva come si chiamava quella.

Aveva appreso il nome e nello stesso istante il sogno d'avere per sé André Grandier era svanito.

Il nome vero tentò di tenerlo per sé, la Contessa Artemisia de La Tour, non tanto per un vago ed indistinto intento di spuntarla, quanto perché intuì che tradire _l'altra_ avrebbe portato con sé pericoli tali da coinvolgere Joseph e Martin e André.

Doveva difendere _l'altra_ per difendere loro.

Fino a quanto sarebbe stata disposta a difendere _l'altra_ per difendere loro?

Eppure…

Si sentì sollevata e distrutta al tempo stesso.

Comprese dunque perché né André né Joseph mai avevano voluto rivelare più del necessario di quella donna.

Se dunque Joria non sapeva nulla non avrebbe potuto tradirsi.

Se però Joria non sapeva nulla, non avrebbe potuto difendersi.

Un ghignò di soddisfazione inarcò le labbra dell'altro che pareva soddisfatto, interessato solo e non tanto al risultato finale della sceneggiata, quanto al percorso per sondare la capacità di resistenza di colei che aveva di fronte.

La maschera di cuoio si raggrinzì scoprendo la pelle accartocciata.

In fondo il divertimento stava anche in quello, intuire il percorso era giusto.

Sarebbe bastato solo stabilire cosa mettere sulla bilancia per far pendere il risultato dalla propria parte, piuttosto che dalla parte di colei che aveva di fronte.

Dunque si sarebbe trattato di disgiungere i destini…

Da una parte quello dell'uomo che la contessa ambiva a salvare, dall'altra quello di tutti gli altri.

Contrapporre i destini, così da contrapporre la scelta di salvare quello dell'uno o quello gli altri.

Era sempre stato così…

"Se volete…sono un gentiluomo…".

Joria rimase lì, sguardo sbarrato…

 _Che intendeva l'altro?_

Si sentì denudata e scoperta mentre l'altro prendeva a tamburellare sul bracciolo della poltroncina esponendo considerazioni che mai lei avrebbe pensato le si sarebbero lette in faccia così facilmente.

"Ditemi…per caso…voi non siete amica di questa persona?!".

 _Dio, come faceva…_

Joria rimase zitta.

"Il vostro silenzio la dice lunga! Sapete, ho imparato che al mondo ci sono tanti generi di persone. Alcune preferiscono mentire, altre tacere. Non necessariamente chi mente è disonensto e chi tace non lo è. Ma è anche verosimile che le persone disoneste abbiano poi la tendenza a parlar fin troppo! Magari a parlare di sé e a sproloquiare per tenersi strette amicizie e beneficiare dei favori che ne dovessero derivare. Devo prendere atto dunque che voi siete persona silenziosa ma dal vostro silenzio deduco anche che voi la detestate fieramente quella donna! Non vi siete affannata a difenderla…perché non ci riuscite. E nemmeno la disprezzate apertamente perché altrimenti fareste un torto alla vostra intelligenza. Non lo negate…il silenzio parla più di mille parole…perché è nel silenzio che in verità si svela il disprezzo. E' così sapete che spesso si muove il demonio! Si pensa sempre – e a torto - ch'esso agisca attraverso gesti ostili ed eclatanti…ma…in verità…spesso esso si cela dietro il silenzio, dietro l'inerzia, dietro la falsa condiscendenza. Spesso si cela dietro una faccia quando invece la vera faccia è un'altra! Mille facce, ognuna per ciascuno di coloro con cui abbaimo a che fare! Così è più difficile scovarlo!".

"Basta!" – gridò l'altra tentando d'alzarsi.

Monsigneur l'afferrò per i polsi e tirò e la tenne lì, faccia sulla faccia.

"Il demonio è anche sincero sapete?! Se ha uno scopo da raggiungere non disprezza d'usare le stesse arti dei santi…la sincerità e la benevolenza. Anche il demonio non disdegna di suggerire come agire per salvare coloro che amiamo. Semmai sono i santi che non scendono a compromessi e non possono usare le stesse armi del demonio! Sta a voi stabilire allora se la mia sincerità è quella d'un demonio o quella di un santo?!".

Joria tacque. Ogni respiro, l'altro riusciva a rivoltarglielo contro.

"Dunque…quella donna…"- riprese Monsigneur – "Può darsi che si chiami Oscar François de Jarjayes?".

Sussultò Joria, colpita dal nome….

"Oscar…" – balbettò fingendo incredulità, che una donna con un nome da uomo era davvero questione incredibile – "E'…".

"Un nome maschile in effetti…la questione è complicata e lunga…forse varrebbe la pena che voi sapeste tutto perché in effetti non ho compreso – e questo in effetti mi provoca un certo disorientamento – quanto voi sappiate davvero di quella donna…ci tengo a voi…mia cara…".

Donna Artemisia de La Tour tentò di fingere di non sapere nulla dunque, perché se l'altro avesse intuito che lei sapeva, seppur non tutto, sarebbe stata la fine.

C'era che lei conosceva solo un nome, c'era che lei aveva fatto di tutto per sapere altro di quella donna. Conoscere chi era colei che André aveva scelto. Sapere perché Sir Joseph Hornett non perdeva occasione per secgliere d'essere dalla parte di quella…

Ecco si, il demonio aveva gettato il dado…

Offrire alla contessa la conoscenza, il bene più ambito per ciascun essere umano, soprattutto se quello è roso fin nelle viscere dalla gelosia.

"E' francese ma questo forse lo sapete già!" – prese a centellinare Monsigneur, stringendo i polsi - "Ha preso parte all'assalto della Bastiglia…nel 1789…lei era un ufficiale…il Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia…soldati che avrebbero dovuto presiedere all'ordine della città, arrestare la gente che aveva preso a costruire barricate impedendo ai soldati di pattugliare le vie, ammazzare coloro che si armavano…e invece…".

Joria smise di ribellarsi e rimase lì, inebetita…

 _Rosalinda o Ganimede?_

 _O tutti e due?_

"Siete sorpresa? Pensate stia mentendo? L'avete conosciuta immagino?! Sta a voi intuire se sto mentendo oppure se dico la verità! E siccome non ho alcun interesse a mentirvi…".

"Lei…".

 _Rosalinda o Ganimede…_

 _O tutt'e due?!_

 _Il piglio d'un militare…_

 _La bellezza d'una donna che non s'era lasciata conquistare…_

"Lei è un disertore!" – sibilò Monsigneur – "Di fatto ha combattuto contro la corona di Francia! Nel giorni dell'assalto alla Bastiglia lei ed i sui soldati si sono schierati dalla parte del popolo e hanno consentito che la fortezza venisse espugnata! M'hanno raccontato che c'era lei là, sotto le mura, ch'è stata lei ad ordinare il puntamento dei cannoni. Duqneu quella donna è un disertore…e della peggior specie! Una traditrice del suo re e del giuramento di fedeltà verso il suo re! Penserete che ormai questo non importi più a nessuno! In Francia non c'è più nessun re…ebbene…un traditore resta sempre un traditore!".

Mandò giù l'altra incredula…

"Vale per lei e vale per tutti quanti quelli che l'hanno sempre nascosta in tutti questi anni!".

L'appellativo _traditore_ vinse l'esile resistenza.

Adesso sapeva…

Era per questo che André non aveva mai voluto rivelare nulla!?

E così Sir Joseph Hornett…

Non era più una questione di rivalità dunque.

L'ago della bilancia prese ad ondeggiare.

Da una parte Sir Joseph Hornett. Lui non era un traditore, almeno non agli occhi della contessa.

Dall'altro quella donna, che se invece lei era ricercata come disertore…

Chiunque fosse stato dalla sua parte…

Uno dei bracci della bilancia toccò quasi terra, il contatto indusse un moto di terrore…

"Che cosa…dovrei…fare?" – chiese Joria, un filo di voce, le lacrime impigliate nella gola – "Non voglio che accada nulla…a mio marito…a Martin…ci sono tre bambini…".

"Encomiabile madame…e infatti sono qui appunto per confermarvi che a me non interessa la sua famiglia…".

La coscienza prese a mordere…

Joria strattonò l'altro, si liberò, si massaggiò il polso.

Un turbinio di dubbio…

 _Perché lo stai facendo?_

 _Per gelosia…_

 _Per timore di perdere davvero Joseph?_

 _Lui non ti perdonerà mai!_

 _Ma è stato lui a metterti in questa posizione. Se lui ti avesse detto chi era quella donna…_

 _Lui lo sapeva chi era, doveva saperlo ed è stato zitto._

 _Perché è stato zitto?!_

 _Lui non c'entra con i saccheggi…_

 _Eppure…_

 _Perché non ti ha mai rivelato cosa accadeva quando spariva per giorni da casa!?_

 _Quella notte…_

 _Il domestico di Alcantia era arrivato dicendo che la loro padrona era sparita…_

 _Ismael…_

 _Anche lui era scomparso. Joseph gli aveva ordinato di proteggerla…_

 _Perché?_

 _Forse non ha mai smesso di amarla, forse ha deciso di amarla così, proteggendo lei e la sua famiglia…_

 _Ti ha mentito…_

 _Sempre…_

Mandò giù Joria

"Io…" – sussurrò scostando la testa.

"Capisco il vostro turbamento ma vi chiedo di non fare nulla…semplicemente…".

"No…non posso…" – che non far nulla avrebbe significato tradire al pari di mettere l'avversaria nelle mani del suo nemico.

Sorrise Monsigneur, provò a saggiare il terreno. Lo scopo era quasi raggiunto…

"E' verosimile ammettere allora che sarete voi a condannare a morte tutta la famiglia di quella donna! Così come vostro marito!".

L'affondo…

L'altra lo squadrò atterrita…

"Mio…marito…".

Joseph non era suo marito ma era come se lo fosse stato.

Era entrato nel cuore e nella carne.

Non più come lieve carezza di rosa ma come spina…

"Mio marito non è un traditore e non è un ribelle!" – sussurrò incapace di trattenere le lacrime.

"Era ovvio…" – ammise Monsigneur – "Una dama del vostro rango come avrebbe mai potuto mescolare il proprio sangue a quello d'un ribelle?! Sono altri madame…i ribelli…lasciateli a me e la vostra vita resterà la stessa di sempre. Vostro marito potrà tornare col beneplacito dei francesi…lo riavrete con voi…e nessuno mai vi disturberà più!".

 _§§§_

"Adesso basta!" – saltò su Alain che aveva preso a farsi tardi e nessuno era più comparso all'orizzonte. Non aveva senso quell'attesa.

Dannazione lui era un luogotenente del Generale Bonaparte. Aveva accettato di non violare la proprietà di quello che pareva essere davvero un personaggio importante da quelle parti ma adesso si stava facendo tardi e non si poteva più attendere.

Diede l'ordine di risalire a cavallo…

Nemmeno il tempo di spronare gli animali…

Dannazione…

Gli era parso d'esser stato dimenticato lì, sotto quella stupida quercia e invece…

Nemmeno il tempo di guadagnare qualche altro miglio che dalla boscaglia presero a sbucare altri uomini, guardie, all'apperenza vestiti da contadini oppure…

Contadini ch'erano guardiani in realtà…

"Dobbiamo passare! Devo trovare una persona…e la mia famiglia non la vedo da un pezzo!" – digrignò sprezzante.

Gli altri rimasero zitti.

Poi uno si fece avanti e mimò il gesto di lasciare le armi, i fucili che in tre avevano in spalla.

Digrignò Alain ma Bernard intuì che se volevano proseguire dovevano attenersi alle regole del posto.

Non gli pareva vero ad Alain, cominciava davvero ad essere impaziente.

Accettò e i fucili vennero passati in consegna…

"Andate!" – il consenso sibilato fece quasi saltare i nervi ad Alain. A quel punto era chiaro il disegno degli ospiti. Dividere il gruppo, da un parte le persone che non avrebbero rappresentato un pericolo, due donne e tre bambini, e che comunque ben potevano essere assistite ed aiutate, e loro, uomini armati, lasciati a rosolarsi ben benino sotto il sole cocente, e che alla fine si sarebbero risolti a non far storie una volta che fosse stato loro consentito di passare, abdicando di fatto al loro ruolo di soldati.

D'altra parte Alain era lì per comprendere l'origine dei saccheggi e dei disguidi con la gente del posto. Non avrebbe avuto senso esser lui uno di quelli che si sarebbe messo ad attacar briga!

Furbo _il padrone_ , se davvero quello era il sistema che aveva stabilito per far arrivare la gente alla tenuta.

Ci avrebbe scommesso, Alain, che quello ben poteva essere un sistema ideato da quel bellimbusto di André. Nessuna contrapposizione, nessun ordine imposto, solo e soltanto l'inevitabile fatica che avrebbe fiaccato gli animi e fatto abbassare la guardia.

Ci avrebbe scommesso…

Entrarono…

Jaques sfuggì dal controllo di Carmilla prendendo a precipitarsi verso il padre a cui riservò uno strilletto di gioia nemmeno l'avesse perso di vista da un secolo.

Così fece François rincorrendo il primo mocciosetto e finendo tra le braccia di Bernard.

Il gruppetto si ricompattò stranito…

"Che è accaduto? Non vi abbiamo più visto!" – contenstò Bernard.

"Nessuno vuole dirci nulla!" – spiegò Rosalie – "André…lui…è il padrone qui o almeno tutti lo indicano come il padrone…ma adesso non c'è. Ci hanno dato acqua e da mangiare…ma ci hanno detto di aspettare…finchè non torna lui…".

"Adesso mi sono stancato!" – blaterò Alain – "Dannazione…abbiamo fatto centinaia di miglia per arrivare fin qui e nessuno ha rispetto…".

Il gruppettò si sentì chiamare…

"Ma siete voi?" – trillò la mocciosetta sul limitare d'una scuderia – "Benvenue!".

Il via vai era diminuito. L'ora volgeva alla sera. I camini dell'edificio avevano preso a funzionare e sentori di legna ravvivata e pietanze messe ad arrostire disfavano gli ultimi rigurgiti d'orgoglio.

Rosalie tentò il tutto per tutto andando incontro all'altra.

"Ti prego…papà…dov'è?" – s'inginocchiò implorando.

Marie rimase zitta, sorrise, alzò il braccio destro e con l'indice indicò l'ingresso della tenuta, un altro ingresso, quello di sinistra, intricato di rami nodosi e fronte argentee d'ulivo.

Un gruppetto di cavalieri alla fine comparve dal folto delle fronde…

Il gruppetto di stranieri s'ammutolì.

Solo Jaques intento a disegnare con un legnetto sulla terra sabbiosa strani ghirigori astratti non diede peso a ciò che accadeva intorno.

Marie corse via…

"Mon papà!" – trillò tuffandosi nelle braccia del padre ch'era sceso da cavallo, lo sguardo alla piccola, mentre intorno almeno altre dieci persone erano scese a loro volta, stringendosi attorno al padre e alla figlia.

I due presero a salutarsi quasi non si fossero visti da un secolo, quasi dimenticandosi del resto del mondo.

Un uomo, poco più anziano degli altri, spiegò a bassa voce a quello ch'era il padrone la presenza degli stranieri.

Ma davvero Alain ebbe l'impressione che, se si escludevano i loro nomi, tutti in quel luogo avessero già saputo della loro presenza, forse già tre o quattro miglia fuori da Livorno.

Una sorta di rete invisibile, fatta di sguardi silenziosi e passaparola assolutamente incomprensibili, aveva accompagnato il viaggio, la sosta, fin'anche l'incontro con la mocciosa.

 _Il padrone_ non si scompose, inginocchiandosi e prendendo in braccio la figlia.

Alain tentò d'intravederlo in mezzo al gruppo dei compari, ma quelli parevano fargli da scudo.

Tutto appariva sorprendente se si pensava che in fondo si era in mezzo alla campagna più selvaggia, lontano dai fasti artistici delle più famose città del Granducato.

La bambina salì su letteralmente cacciando un piedino sull'avambraccio per arrampicarsi su, sulla schiena, e una volta su a cavalcioni delle spalle si piegò con tutto il corpicino in avanti per finire viso a viso col padre, vicinissima seppur a rovescio. Gli aveva preso le guance stropiccinadole.

"Majolie!" – si mise a ridere quello – "Comment est ma princesse?".

"Papa! No! Je ne suis pas une princesse! Je suis un chevalier! Vous le savez!" – lo redarguì la bambina piccata.

Rise l'altro prenendo a farle il solletico ai fianchi: "Les chevaliers ne sont pas chatouilleux, princesses oui!".

Strillò l'altra dimenandosi come un gatto preso per il coppetto.

Prese a ridere…

Il gruppetto attendeva…

Intuì Alain che gli uomini che circondavano il padrone erano ben addestrati, anche se all'apparenza parevano davvero contadini di ritorno dalle fatiche dei campi.

Non s'erano spostati d'un pollice e per quanto grandi e rozzi stavano lì ad attendere le confidenze e gli affettuosi saluti che padre e figlia si scambiavano.

Lo sguardo si sollevò, un respiro…

Alain intuì la fisionomia che avanzava.

La figlia sulle spalle, tenuta per le gambette.

Lo sguardo sorridente della mocciosa, i capelli arruffati e morbidi, il volto, simile a quello del padre…

No…

Gli occhi…

Gli occhi della piccola si sollevarono verso di loro. Intensamente verdi, lì alla tenue luce della sera s'intuirono screzi d'azzurro.

Oh, se davvero…

Alain strinse i pugni ritrovandosi la mano piccola e morbida di Carmilla appoggiata sulla propria e lui l'aprì stringendo le dita, inanellando a sé la condiscendenza che lo legava alla giovane moglie.

Il tempo dirige il destino.

Il tempo non si può aggiustare come un giocattolo rotto ma il tempo ha facoltà e potere d'aggiustare i sentimenti e ricondurli entro i binari stabiliti dal destino.

Poi, su tutto, addirittura sopra il tempo, c'è un potere ancora più grande…

Immenso e potente…

Ancora di più.

Alain tentò di scrutare il volto dell'altro, tentò di cogliere la sospresa e il sollievo di ritrovarsi vivi. Avrebbe voluto chiedere subito…

"Mon papà!" – Marie fece le presentazioni.

Alain sì rimase stranito mentre osservava il volto dell'altro a sua volta sorpreso, quasi trasfigurato.

Si, era André…

L'amico di un tempo, quello ch'era entrato nei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi dicendo d'essere figlio d'un falegname, ch'era vero si, ma non aveva detto d'aver servito per tutta la vita in una famiglia di nobili. Ed era mezzo cieco, cieco per aver perduto la vista d'un occhio, per amore, un dannato amore che avrebbe potuto distruggerlo per sempre.

Quello che si sarebbe fatto ammazzare ogni istante per quel dannato amore…

Si, André aveva amato così da sempre e adesso anche Alain lo sapeva che solo così si ama.

Il resto…

Lì, nella tiepida luce d'un tramonto mediterraneo, lì si ritrovò davanti all'amico che non profferì neppure una parola, lo sguardo fisso al gruppo.

Il gesto veloce di far scivolare Marie dalle spalle, il guizzo d'aprire le braccia…

S'abbracciarono muti, Alain e André, come fossero davvero tornati da una guerra dall'altro capo del mondo e là avessero visto l'Inferno, ciascuno il proprio, perché non esiste un solo Inferno, ma ogni uomo ha il proprio e ogni uomo rischia di non uscirne vivo.

Rimasero abbracciati…

Rosalie si strinse addosso François e Carmilla si tirò in braccio Jaques.

Tutt'e due abbracciarono i propri figli forse di riflesso per stringersi agli affetti più cari, perché la tensione era fonda così come la gioia d'esser ancora tutti vivi e di essersi ritrovati.

Marie ch'era rimasta in piedi vicino a papà, continuò ad esaudire la sua curiosità.

"Come ti chiami?" – chiese…

Il bambino sorrise…

"François…".

"Oh…" – fece spallucce – "Che bello…è lo stesso nome di maman!".

Di nuovo…

Rosalie sussultò, correndo con gli occhi ad André, che però quello rimase zitto, lasciando fare alla figlia.

Riservò all'amica di un tempo un solo sguardo lieve ma fermo.

Anche Carmilla fissò l'antico amore, intuì riaprirsi nel cuore lo struggimento d'un tempo.

"E tu…" – chiese rivolta alla bambina.

"Costance…".

"Accipicchia! Anche questo è bello! E lui…chi è?".

"E' mio fratello…si chiama Jaques…ha tre anni…".

Jaques pretese d'essere rimesso a terra di nuovo, ch'era stato tirato in causa e voleva star lì a presentarsi da solo. Allungò la mano come usava adesso in Francia e come gli aveva insegnato suo padre, uomo del popolo.

Si mise giù Marie e gli strinse la manina: "E sei già bravo veh!".

Prese a scompigliare i capelli del mocciosetto, viso un poco sporco per via della terra che s'era tirato addosso.

"Però se Lari ti vede conciato così…ti mette di certo in una bella tinozza e ti striglia ben benino!".

"E tu…hai detto che anche tu hai dei fratelli…" – chiese Costance, che in genere i bambini non perdono tempo, ricordano accenni e parole, intenzionati a soddisfare la curiosità reciproca.

"Si…due fratelli…" – ammise Marie – "Martin e Oscar Jibril…".

Alain tirò un respiro fondo…

Fissò André in faccia…

Qualche istante ancora per riconoscersi, per ammettere che si era davvero vivi.

"André… _lei_ …" – balbettò e quasi la paura chiuse la gola.

Carmilla intuì lo scarto delle parole e del cuore del marito. A lei sarebbe bastato sapere che André era vivo…

Bernard si avvicinò.

André gli porse la destra e tutti e due finirono per abbracciarsi e respirare a fondo.

"André…" – anche Bernard pronunciò la stessa richiesta, seppure con gli occhi, seppure indugiando sul limitare della verità, baratro o sconfinata prateria…

Rosalie e Bernard non ottennero risposta.

"E i tuoi fratelli dove sono?!" – chiese Costance curiosa.

L'altra sfoderò un sorriso un poco sdentato. Era buffa…

Di nuovo indicò con la destra lo stradello che dava verso la spiaggia.

All'apparenza incolto, strane canne morbide e piumate ostruivano la vista, anche se l'udito intuiva il ritmo incessante e teso del mare.

S'intuirono le voci dalla spiaggia.

"Arriva!" – trillò Marie – "Mon frere…Oscar…".

Risate…

"Non ce la farai mai!" – un grido di sfida.

"E tu devi stare attento!" – la replica imponeva cautela.

Rosalie chiuse gli occhi e poi tornò a guardare André che annuì e lei comprese, anche se subito le parve davvero d'essere tornata indietro nel tempo, ad un tempo sconosciuto, da lei non vissuto direttamente, ma che adesso le scorreva davanti.

Incedere imperioso di zoccoli…

Risate…

Era in corso una specie gara…

"Vediamo chi vince oggi….papà…vediamo?" – chiese Marie voltandosi verso il padre che la guardò, intuendo l'arrivo del primo destriero, un cavallino beige chiaro, criniera bionda e muscoli guizzanti ma giovani.

Forse ancora un puledro, dato che il cavaliere era poco più che un moccioso.

André rimase zitto, gli accadeva sempre, tutte le volte che vedeva suo figlio.

La vista non era più buona, spesso non indossava più nemmeno le sue lenti, ma averlo visto crescere, giorno dopo giorno, gli aveva consentito d'imprimere nella mente i lineamenti del figlio, la curva della guancia, il profilo del naso e quello della bocca, sempre un poco imbronciata ma pronta a regalare un sorriso un po' beffardo e sorprendente.

Ogni giorno rammentava il giorno in cui era nato e lui, pazzo, aveva deciso di chiamarlo come sua madre, come lei…

 _Oscar Jibril…_

E quello era davvero venuto su come lei, solo magari meno irruento all'apparenza ma capace di andare fino in fondo alle cose se si metteva in testa di raggiungere uno scopo.

Prima di partire per Roma Oscar Jibril s'era fatto promettere che papà e maman che al loro ritorno gli avrebbero insegnato a cavalcare sul serio, non in un recinto con la paglia a terra ma lungo la spiaggia, ch'era difficile correre a perdifiato sulla rena ogni giorno diversa dal giorno precedente e allora ogni giorno sarebbe stato necessario adattare l'andatura e l'attenzione al mutamento incomprensibile delle dune e di tutto quanto il mare sputava fuori durante la notte.

Rosalie comprese allora.

Così anche Alain…

In fondo loro li avevano conosciuti entrambi André e Oscar e quello…

Marie attese che il moccioso arrestasse la corsa del cavallino.

"Jibril…hai vinto! Bravo!" – prese a ridere la bambina alzando le braccia – "Sei più bravo di maman!".

Si, quello era davvero figlio di André.

Il moccioso pareva davvero Narciso, riccioli biondi morbidamente mossi a seguire i movimenti del viso, arruffati e lucidi, il corpo agile e leggero, gesti decisi e fluidi.

Lo sguardo limpido si posò sulla sorella.

"E' maman…lei m'ha fatto vincere!".

"No…sai che maman…lei non ti fa vincere se non te lo meriti!".

Scese da cavallo Oscar Jibril, s'abbracciarono i due mocciosi sotto lo sguardo del padre e degli sconosciuti che osservavano i due bambini, prendendo a ritrovare entro i gesti, le movenze, il sorriso aperto, ciò ch'era stato del padre e…

Si, anche ciò ch'era stato della madre.

"Oscar…" sussurrò Rosalie stringendosi le mani.

Nessuno dei presenti, se si escludeva André, aveva mai conosciuto Oscar da bambina.

E quel bambino era Oscar, l'altra Oscar, la loro Oscar, in tutto e per tutto, ritratto vivente, solo evidentemente più giovane.

André si avvicinò: "Lui è Oscar Jibril…il fratello di Marie…".

Lo sguardo di Rosalie si sgranò all'amico a quel punto intuendo la conferma che cercava.

"Vuoi dire che…".

La somiglianza allargava i sensi…

Annuì André…

"E poi c'è sua madre…Madame Françoise Grandier…".

Il tono dolce, il nome, diverso, seppur accarezzato come stesse davvero toccando lei, come respirasse addosso a lei.

"Maman!".

Il secondo cavallo sbucò dal sentiero.

L'andaluso bianco procedeva più lentamente, il sole moriva alle spalle del cavaliere…

"Maman…".

I raggi illuminarono il cortile, radenti, sulle figure che si chiusero compattandosi.

Gli sguardi si scrutarono ad uno ad uno, uno per uno, spaziando e poi tornando indietro.

Il tiro deciso alle redini, il cavallo un poco innervosito dal brusco cambio di passo, che forse quello era abituato a finire dritto dritto nella scuderia.

Senza respiro…

Rosalie fece un passo, inciampando, ma caparbia strinse i pugni e tenne l'equilibrio, raccogliendo il respiro, la gonna del vestito ed il coraggio…

"Mademoiselle…" – respirò lacrime alla gola.

Negò Oscar vedendola, inimmaginabile fosse davvero lei, e poi vide e riconobbe tutti gli altri.

Bernard, Alain e Carmilla…

E poi tre bambini.

Li scrutò velocemente…

La mocciosa più grande, capelli quasi ramati, occhi grandi ed intesamente azzurri come quelli di Carmilla, seppur il piglio pareva quello dell'Alain più scanzonato e smargiasso…

Il bambino più piccolo, viso paffuto e sereno, ancora come quello di Alain si, negl'indefiniti istanti in cui il soldato s'era ritrovato sereno ed in pace. Era accaduto rare volte ma Oscar le rammentava e adesso lo sguardo d'un tempo, lo sguardo di Alain, era confluito lì, sigillato in quello dolcissimo del figlio.

Un altro bambino…

Biondo, occhi curiosi ed intensi, azzurri, d'un celeste più scuro però…

Il profilo di Rosalie e lo sguardo severo di Bernard.

Fu Rosalie a rompere ogni indugio, un passo veloce, un altro passo…

L'altra scese da cavallo…

Come allora, dopo la battaglia verbale col popolo di Parigi, a Place de Tuileries…

S'abbracciarono…

Il tempo diede tregua e lasciò che il passato riempisse i sensi e riconducesse le anime al giorno in cui s'erano perdute, nella consapevolezza che ciascuna di loro aveva indicato una via all'altra.

Oscar aveva chiesto a Rosalie di vivere e provare ad essere felice.

Rosalie aveva mostrato ad Oscar ciò ch'era davvero la Francia, la miseria, la fame, il nulla…

Un popolo senza futuro che chiedeva di combattere per averne uno.

Senza tante parole, gesti eclatanti, grandi discorsi lasciati ai sovrani ed ai grandi pensatori.

Oscar alla fine aveva scelto…

Si staccò Rosalie per guardare l'altra e l'altra non potè fare a meno di scostare i capelli dal viso, come un tempo, riconoscendo i tratti più maturi.

Si riconobbero e ciascuna intuì l'altra e la libertà dell'altra, forse non piena, forse non perfetta, ma tutte e due erano libere…

"Mademoiselle…" – sussurrò Rosalie.

"Françoise…sono solo Françoise adesso…" – rispose Oscar, lo sguardo silenzioso mentre rivedeva nell'altra il passato lontano e perduto.

Rosalie rimase lì ad osservarla.

Era lei, era Oscar ma era diversa.

Pareva nuova, infinitamente distante da colei che otto anni prima aveva lasciato la Francia.

Allora era malata…

"Voi…" – sussurrò accarezzando il viso.

Non c'era traccia delle guance scavate e degli occhi infossati e stanchi.

No, nello sguardo non c'era barlume del senso di colpa, dannato, che Rosalie aveva letto in volto all'altra, l'utima volta in cui s'erano viste, a Parigi, prima che Oscar decidesse di dar fondo alla pazzia di andare a cercare André da sola.

S'erano ritrovati, lei e André, Rosalie l'aveva saputo…

Ma poi…

Il suono della lama obliqua rieccheggiò nella testa.

Rosalie s'immaginò che sarebbe accaduto se Oscar fosse stata là, sotto la macchina infernale. Chissà se l'avrebbe lasciata morire la sua regina o non avrebbe fatto di tutto per liberarla, lei e i suoi figli.

Che avrebbe potuto fare…

Un destino orribile aveva segnato la vita dei sovrani.

Eppure, si è ciò che si sceglie di essere.

Maria Antonietta aveva scelto, l'aveva fatto tanto tempo prima, chiudendo gli occhi di fronte al popolo di Francia e all'agonia a cui quello era stato condannato.

Tutto trascinato via, tutto inghiottito dal tempo che s'era fatto giustizia da sé, come un setaccio aveva trattenuto tra le sue maglie feroci chi non era stato capace d'adattarsi e scegliere e magari osare oppure ammettere lo sbaglio e umilmente accettare di chinare la testa.

Rosalie rimase lì a fissare Oscar.

No, non era la persona che aveva lasciato, non era neppure la stessa persona che Rosalie aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima, animo sofferente e cupo, stretta tra il dovere di servire sovrani e obbedire al padre e al tempo stesso cercare una strada, la propria.

In perenne e muta attesa d'un tempo, un altro tempo, il proprio, solo e soltanto suo.

Un'esistenza mai banale volta a diventare quasi invisibile ma per assurdo intensamente viva e fonda e….

Quel tempo in un modo o nell'altro, s'era compiuto.

Oscar era diversa.

Nello sguardo, limpido e sereno, seppure malinconico come un tempo, mentre sfiorava quello di André e veniva raccolto dall'altro, silenzioso e complice.

Nell'occhiata, seppur fugace, ai figli e loro lì, perduti tra il volto del padre e della madre.

Consenso dell'esserci e dell'esistere, al di là di quel momento, di quella storia, di quel tempo…

La certezza dell'esserci, dell'esserci sempre stati e dell'esserci sempre.

"Come stai?" – chiese Oscar sollevando lo sguardo – "Come state…tutti?!".

Tutti erano muti, i tre mocciosi a scambiarsi occhiate con gli altri due, tutti più disinvolti a chiedersi chi sei tu e a dire chi era l'altro.

"Comandante…" – balbettò Alain e subito si diede dell'idiota perché, dannazione, ormai erano trascorsi otto anni e l'altra non era più un cmandante…

E poi se l'era scordato ch'era stata lei a dirgli che non era più il caso d'appellarsi a quel modo.

Il comandante, sguardo sgranato di pietoso stupore, negò, labbra serrate, squadrò l'altro: "Sono Françoise adesso…sono la moglie di André Grandier…Françoise Grandier…".

Sussultò Carmilla, intuendo nella voce del marito, la carezza all'antico appellativo, alla vita vissuta quando ancora loro due non si conoscevano.

Quella parte di esistenza – forse lo è per chiunque – era sempre stata il suo cruccio.

Combattere contro un amore irrisolto non era mai stato facile…

Alain ammise l'errore.

Solo che anche se intenti a scambiarsi occhiatacce e lingue i mocciosi avevano le orecchie lunghe…

"Maman…" – Oscar Jibril squadrò la madre, occhi appiccicati a chieder conto dello strano appellativo – "Perché ti ha chiamato così?".

Alain tirò un respiro fondo. Non erano trascorsi che pochi istanti e già s'era tirato addosso una bega.

Non sapeva nulla di ciò che era accaduto in quegli anni ma doveva ammettere che il tempo aveva continuato a scorrere e il tempo non si era di certo fermato ai mesi in cui lui e André e lei erano stati Soldati della Guardia.

Stupido da parte sua chiamare _comandante_ una madre davanti ai figli…

"Ecco…" – prese a balbettare Alain – "Io non…".

André gli fece cenno che non era necessario scusarsi.

Oscar s'inginocchiò davanti al figlio, gli prese le mani.

"Maman non ti sta insegnando a cavalcare!? E a usare il fioretto…quello leggero però…".

Annuì Oscar Jibril: "Oui…quello che ha portato Sir Joseph…".

"Bene…maman te lo sta insegnando perché maman sapeva già usare la spada. Dunque…devi sapere che tanti anni fa…io e questa persona…Alain…ci allenavamo con la spada…".

Il moccioso per poco perse il respiro…

"Maman…tu e lui…".

"E lui era molto bravo…ma io un poco di più!" – sorrise maman maliziosa cercando le parole giuste per dire la verità e non ingannare il figlio - "Si…e devi sapere che siccome un paio di volte è accaduto che io l'avessi proprio…".

"Battuto! Oh…maman…davvero?!".

"Si…ho vinto lo scontro…"

"Si…è vero…solo un paio di volte però!" – tenne a precisare Alain tra i denti, che Carmilla gli mollò una gomitata come a spiegargli di reggere il gioco.

"Giusto…" - ammise maman – "Solo un paio di volte…ma sono state sufficienti…".

Si rialzò Oscar, lo sguardo si fece serio, corse a quello del soldato d'un tempo: "E così…hai preso a chiamarmi comandante…".

"Ma davvero…davvero lo hai battuto?" – insistette Oscar Jibril.

"Si…" – Oscar rimase con lo sguardo ad Alain – "Ma è stato molto tempo fa…sono Françoise Grandier adesso…non sono più… _il comandante_ …".

Un respiro fondo…

L'impercettibile affondo sull'appellativo stretto tra i denti, che lo sguardo si fece insolitamente duro.

Alain si scosse, pensò che l'occhiataccia se l'era meritata, si scusò.

Non colse, oppure non volle, il moto dell'animo, il tuffo del cuore mentre l'aveva appellata di nuovo comandante.

Lei, un comandante.

Non più come un tempo di certo…

Eppure…

Oscar Jibril fissò lo straniero ch'era alto e ben piantato, un sorriso sicuro sulla faccia che però in quel momento pareva davvero contratto e stupefatto.

Scrutò tutti gli altri…

Le due donne…

I tre bambini…

"Io sono Costance…" – la mocciosa allungò la mano per prima per salutarlo.

E Jibril fece altrettanto, solo che un poco si ritrovò intimorito, che l'altra strinse davvero la presa e lo tenne lì, come a sfidarlo, per quel che poteva valere quella semplice sfida.

 _§§§_

"Cosa devo fare…" – chiese Donna Joria trattenendo le lacrime.

"Oh…quasi nulla madame!" – sussurrò l'interlocutore afferrando il foglietto ingiallito per ripiegarlo e riporlo nel taschino – "Intanto essere discerta….".

Silenzio…

L'altra guardò Monsigneur…

Muta…

"E se vi fosse possibile…vi chiederò un unico favore…".

Muta…

"Avrei necessità di trovare un'abitazione rispettabile dove permettere ad un mio conoscente d'alloggiare…per qualche tempo…l'avrei chiesto a voi…ma siete una donna sola…sarebbe oltremodo disdicevole da parte mia coinvolgervi in questa faccenda. Ne andrebbe del vostro buon nome…".

Stranita Joria prese a pensare, a ragionare…

Un luogo…

"Chi sarebbe?" – sibilò spenta.

"Un generale dell'esercito francese…anche lui è qui nel Granducato per conto del Direttorio…non temete…è persona d'alto lignaggio e avrebbe necessità di trattenersi per qualche giorno. Non potrei mai farlo risiedere in una locanda d'infimo ordine…".

Silenzio…

"Monsieur le Generale Claude François Bouillé…" – precisò Monsigneur, intrecciando le dita e sorridendo soddisfatto.

Un generale…

Joria s'immagino che i due fossero giunti nel Granducato per lo stesso motivo.

"Resta inteso che…".

Silenzio…

"Confido nella vostra discrezione madame! Godete d'un'immenso ascendente presso la corte del Granduca. Sarebbe un peccato se si venisse a sapere che per tutti questi anni avete dato ospitalità ad una spia inglese…e che per giunta avete nascosto l'identità d'un disertore! Un disertore francese nel Granducato! Francamente riterrei la notizia di pessimo auspicio…una disdetta per la vostra famiglia e…in fondo anche per vostro marito! Che a quel punto sarebbero addirittura gli austiaci a diventare vostri nemici! Sapete vero che i rapporti tra il governo francese ed il Granduca sono più che buoni adesso…dunque non oso immaginare che accadrebbe se presso il mio governo si venisse a sapere di questo accidente! Ecco perché vi chiedo d'essere discreta. Sarò io a sobbarcarmi l'onere della questione!".

Crollò dunque ogni istinto di fuga…

Ogni intenzione di cercare aiuto…

Parlare…

Cercare Sir Joseph Hornett…

"Dunque madame…".

284


	68. Geometrie variabili

_**Geometrie variabili**_

 _Estate 1797 quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

La luce morente allungava le ombre sull'erba verde, tagliata, ordinata a dovere.

Le parole rimasero lì, a galleggiare tra gli sguardi, perché ci sarebbe stato tanto da raccontare ma, di fatto, nulla avrebbe potuto compensare il tempo trascorso.

I padroni di casa accolsero gli stranieri.

Donna Lari sulle prime rimase senza parole.

Non aveva dato credito alle richieste dei nuovi arrivati e adesso, sentirsi dire che davvero tutti si conoscevano da tempo immemorabile, la fece scivolare in un imbarazzato senso di colpa, da cui nemmeno le parole del padrone che minimizzavano l'equivoco ebbero potere di sollevarla.

Le giovani donne, anche loro scusarono la comare, ammettendo d'essere state trattate con assoluto rispetto ed attenzione. Non sapevano che tutti ma proprio tutti, chiunque fosse arrivato lì, alla tenuta, fosse stato un re o uno straccione, così sarebbe stato trattato, perch'era così che da anni chiunque giungeva ad Alcantia veniva accolto e rifocillato e se c'era tempo si ascoltava il racconto d'una vita, d'una fuga, da luoghi di peste e fame, d'intolleranza e prigionia.

Non ci sarebbe mai stata nessuna idea, indole, coscienza, religione, lingua, ceto che sarebbe mai stata respinta.

Ma non era necessario spiegarlo agli stranieri…

Tutto scorse come sempre, solo Donna Lari venne invitata a trovare stanze adatte nella grande casa.

I nuovi arrivati sarebbero stati ospitati lì.

Marie Amal pestò un poco perché la nuova amica potesse esser messa in stanza con lei e Constance accettò e la piccola se la prese per mano, gongolando, fuori di sé, che finalmente aveva un'amica femmina, non come quei suoi fratellacci che le facevano i dispetti oppure la escludevano dalle scorribande.

"Aspetta!" – la rincorse maman – "Forse prima dovremmo invitare i nostri ospiti a rinfrescarsi…".

"Siii!" – trillò Marie che corse via, lanciando le scarpe per il corridoio.

"Non dovete disturbarvi…" – si schernì Rosalie.

"Nessun disturbo, avrei comunque dovuto lavare quei due mocciosi…Martin ormai è grande e fa da sé ma loro…è necessario tenerli d'occhio…".

"Ma non ci pensa la loro…balia?".

Domanda sciocca, dettata dal rigore che Rosalie aveva respirato a casa Jarjayes. Il dubbio che certe abitudini fossero state mantenute.

In fondo Oscar divenuta madre, proprio non se lo sarebbe aspettato e nemmeno ci aveva mai pensato.

Sorrise invece l'altra…

"Meglio di no…bisogna tenerli in riga…altrimenti…".

In silenzio…

Il fuoco scoppiettava…

Alain avrebbe voluto chiedere a…

 _Madame…_

 _Un'assurdità!_

 _Quella…_

 _Lei…_

 _Madame…_

 _Qualsiasi altro appellativo…_

 _Ma madame…_

Alain si permise di restere nell'angolo, espressione incredula, quasi ebete, sulla faccia.

Proprio non riusciva a capacitarsi che lei…

 _No,certo madre lo sarebbe potuta diventare…_

 _Ma, lei…_

 _Madame…_

I soldatini spediti a rifocillarsi.

I nomi ancora chiusi sulle labbra ma quei due…

Quei due l'avevano squadrata madame e nella testa, seppur disperso nei meadri fumosi della lurida Marsiglia, era riemerso il dannato ricordo.

Quella era la donna che aveva consegnato loro un cognome…

L'aveva scelto chissà come e loro avevano preso ad esistere grazie a quel nome e a quello spagnolo che li aveva tirati fuori dalle paludi dell'Etang de Berre.

Alain non riuscì a chiedere nulla, perché madame si scusò scomparendo nel corridoio, tirandosi dietro le giovani mogli e i mocciosi.

André fissò i vecchi amici: "Non preoccupatevi…là sotto si divertiranno…".

"Là sotto!?" – chiese Bernard.

André sorrise all'espressione incredula dell'amico.

Rise, il silenzio della casa interrotto da grida e tonfi e poi risate e corse…

Alain e Bernard si guardarono interrogandosi.

"Che diavolo sta accadendo?" – chiesero interrogando André.

"Di solito…" – spiegò quello serafico – "Il bagno della sera è meno movimentato… i bambini saranno felici di avere dei compagni…".

"Ma…che…che intendi?" – chiese Alain in ascolto delle voci delle madri che richiamavano all'ordine i figli.

E giù risate e scrosci d'acqua…

Quasi una battaglia in un fiume o sulla riva del mare…

"Poco lontano da qui…il terreno contiene alcune cavità…ci scorre acqua dolce…in questi anni siamo riusciti a scavare una specie di canale…un po' per bonificare le paludi e un po' per consentire a tutti d'avere acqua in estate per i campi. Giù, di sotto, c'è una stanza, una vecchia cantina in cui sono state sistemate delle vasche…all'inizio ci venivano lavati panni e…insomma…è molto caldo là sotto, soprattutto d'inverno, mentre d'estate è fresco. E' lì che i bambini si lavano. Dai rumori e dalla baraonda direi che questa sera si stanno scatenando più del solito!".

Gli altri due si guardarono sospresi…

Senza parole…

Anche quando madame entrò, a metà tra il fradicio e lo scompigliato…

Alain la vide, il passo deciso di sempre, seppure le movenze parevano addolcite ed intensamente femminili.

Oscar tentò di risistemarsi i capelli, riassettandoli con le dita…

Un gesto sosprendente, tale da comunicare calma ed profonda serenità.

Senza parole…

Alain e Bernard si guardarono esterrefatti.

L'altra sorrise: "Bene…Monsieur Grandier…" – mormorò rivolgendosi in tono severo e rassegnato ad André – "Sono tutti tuoi!".

Moglie e marito si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, rassegnato e divertito, mentre i ruoli s'invertivano e André si scusava di lasciare gli ospiti ma mettere a dormire i bambini spettava a lui, ch'era più bravo ad inventare storie di cavalieri e principesse…

Ricomparvero le mogli, in poco fradice anche quelle...

"Ma che vi è successo?".

Rosalie e Carmilla si guardarono in faccia, trattenendo una risata.

"Direi che è stata una bella battaglia!" – ammise Oscar mentre continuava ad asciugarsi.

Gli sguardi corsero ai rispettivi mariti.

Carmilla tentò di scorgere il viso di Alain e lui non esitò a guardarla, ricambiando il consenso.

"Andate anche voi se volete…" – propose Oscar.

Non era necessario aggiungere altro.

Bernard s'avviò, Alain esitò solo un istante.

Nello stesso istante Carmilla esitò a seguire Rosalie che la prese per mano tirandosela dietro e l'altra allora si voltò ad attendere suo marito ma l'altro era rimasto lì, rigido, serio, forse in attesa di cogliere un istante per parlare con lei, con il suo comandante.

Carmilla fece per restare, ch'era sempre stata molto sicura di sé ma con l'altra di mezzo non c'era nulla da fare. I sensi si ritrovarono sprofondati nell'antica avversione, nella consapevolezza che lei, l'altra, nel cuore dell'uomo che adesso amava, c'era entrata per prima.

E chissà se quel vincolo intenso era stato alla fine cancellato dal tempo e dallo scorrere delle stagioni e dall'amore…

Alain fissò la moglie.

"Vai!" – severo e secco – "Vi raggiungo…".

L'altra un poco si risentì, tentò di trovare una giustificazione nel ruolo del marito, nell'incarico che gli era stato affidato. Giungere fin lì in fondo non era stata una scelta casuale.

All'ospite non sfuggì lo scambio rapido…

Oscar andò verso il camino ch'emanava riflessi tiepidi e chiari.

Un respiro…

"Sei…" – accennò Alain.

"Viva…" – lo prevenne lei, il tono dolce ma rassegnato, quasi quella fosse stata e sarebbe stata sempre e per sempre una colpa e una condanna.

Alain intuì il tono dolente: "Non intendevo…insomma…" – s'arrabattò per trovare le parole – "Nessuno ha saputo più nulla di voi…sono passati tanti anni…".

S'avvicinò, voleva guardarla in faccia. Scorse il profilo, lo sguardo era tornato severo, mentre lei fissava le fiamme.

"Immagino saranno stati anni difficili…" – ammise Oscar.

Alain avrebbe voluto dirglielo che non era per farla scivolare nella colpa ch'era stupito che lei fosse viva.

Era viva…

Dio, l'aveva sempre sperato e adesso…

Non avrebbe saputo come dirglierlo, trovare le parole, riprendere quel filo che in fondo, giù, nel fondo della coscienza, non s'era mai spezzato.

Ammetteva d'amare sua moglie, ammetteva che l'altra aveva amato André da sempre eppure…

"Si…terribili…" – annuì Alain – "Ogni giorno…ogni giorno decine di persone venivano prese e processate…e…".

"E giustiziate! Lo so…le notizie sono arrivate anche qui…ho pregato che a nessuno di voi accadesse mai…".

"E tu…".

"Io sono viva e adesso vivo qui…".

Il tono s'ammorbidì eppure Alain avrebbe dovuto conoscerla ed ammettere che quel tono, tutto sommato, non le si addiceva.

Tutt'e due parevano sospesi, incapaci d'affondare parole e sguardi.

Tutt'e due s'erano lasciati nel dubbio di non rivedersi più e le parole strappate al destino non avevano mai cessato di lambire i sensi.

Parole dette nella follia d'un distacco…

Parole insidose…

Oscar si alzò andando alla finestra, osservando giù, al cortile.

Alain si avvicinò alle spalle: "Anch'io…tutti noi abbiamo sperato che sareste vissuti, tutti e due…".

Lo sguardo andò giù.

Il tempo trascorso imponeva d'esser concentrati su di esso, sul passato, ma si sa il tempo è beffardo alle volte ed ostinato a procedere, imperterrito, verso la direzione che più gli aggrada.

Alain intuì che giù, di sotto, c'erano ancora persone che attraversavano il cortile.

Gli parve di scorgere André. E una vecchia…

Forse era un'anziana che abitava lì…

Un respiro fondo, Oscar si strinse nelle spalle.

Il tempo continuava a scorrere e lei aveva già scelto quale sarebbe stata la sua vita.

"Hai una bella famiglia!" – riprese voltandosi, correndo agli occhi dell'altro – "E una moglie che ti vuole bene…".

"Si…".

"Anzi…dovresti usarle maggior rispetto…" – sentenziò un poco severa, fingendo di recuperare l'aria oscura da comandante d'un tempo – "Non so nulla di ciò che vi è accaduto…ma da quel che rammento…lei e André…".

Un guizzo, davvero Alain non poté fare a meno di cadere lì, nello sguardo di lei, catturato dall'intensa sensualità che accompagnava la considerazione.

L'altra avrebbe dovuto essere gelosa di Carmilla, per ciò che lei e André avevano vissuto…

Invece…

Invece accadeva che lei avesse intuito lo scarto nelle parole del soldato d'un tempo, quel tono un poco rugginoso ed imperioso capace, d'incrinare la bellezza dell'animo dell'altro.

Un lieve rimprovero dunque…

"Quando siamo tornati a Parigi…" – ammise Alain – "Insomma…ci siamo conosciuti…e alla fine ci siamo sposati…la amo…mi ha dato due bellissimi figli…".

Il tono di chi dice la verità ma che ogni tanto deve rammentarla a sé stesso.

"Sei stato fortunato!" – un altro graffio – "Carmilla è una donna fuori dal comune…".

Alain si stupì ma non troppo. L'altra doveva aver studiato la fugace avversaria d'un tempo, colei che aveva avuto pregio ed arroganza d'avvicinarsi al proprio uomo. Non avrebbe mai potuto disprezzarla per questo, perché chiunque si fosse avvicinata ad André avrebbe dovuto avere dalla sua un discreto coraggio, per combattere contro di lui e contro di loro, assieme.

Dunque Oscar ammirava la sua avversaria d'un tempo.

"E i vostri bambini…sono bellissimi….".

"Per fortuna Costance assomiglia a Carmilla!" – chiosò Alain per togliersi dall'impiccio – "Se malauguratamente avesse preso da me…".

Rise Oscar, il riso fondo e cristallino.

Davvero Alain rimase folgorato, rapito…

Davvero lei era divenuta così intensa e dolce eppure…

Oscar lo fissò di nuovo, un poco ironica: "Te ne do atto! Non per tornare ai nostri trascorsi…sei una bella persona Alain…ma insomma…i tuoi lineamenti s'addicono più a quel monello di Jaques!".

Sorprendente…

Alain disquisiva con il suo comandante dei figli e del passato…

Senza parole…

Fu lei a richiamarlo al presente.

E senza che lui se ne accorgesse.

Fu lei a distogliere l'attenzione senza colpo ferire da ciò che accadeva fuori e dal passato...

Oscar doveva sapere…

"E adesso…siete tutti in Italia…".

La domanda sgorgò spontanea…

"Sono Luogotenente del Generale Bonaparte…lui adesso si trova a Montebello…".

"Certo…" – proseguì lei e per un istante Alain sprofondò nell'antico rigore per la conoscenza degli accidenti della vita, come se lei fosse ancora quella di un tempo e non una madre interessata all'andamento della casa ed all'educazione dei figli, com'era nelle cose e nelle consuetudini in mano alle donne – "In attesa di ratificare l'accordo di pace con gli austriaci. Quelli se lo sono visto arrivare fin quasi a Vienna…ovvio che adesso abbiano accettato di scendere a patti…".

Alain ammise che l'altra era preparata. Mai si sarebbe immaginato…

Davvero…

Il fascino non era diminuito ma era divenuto spesso ed intenso, di nuovo capace d'offuscare quell'intuito da cui ormai da anni il soldato d'un tempo, divenuto adesso luogotenente, aveva preso a farsi guidare.

Non riuscì a comprendere, non lì, non in quel momento.

No, proprio no…

"Perché siete qui?" – chiese secca, inutile girarci attorno.

Alain si lasciò attrarre dall'idea d'avere di nuovo l'altra dalla sua parte.

Aveva di fronte Oscar François de Jarjayes…

Quale Oscar però ancora non lo sapeva.

Accettò di parlare…

"Bonaparte vuole sapere perché i suoi avamposti, quelli che ha lasciato qui, vengono continuamente attaccati…abbiamo perso diversi soldati…vuole sapere se gli austriaci fanno il doppio gioco…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Oppure magari sono gl'inglesi ad essere più furbi e a fargliela sotto il naso, ai vostri soldatini francesi!" – sentenziò lei tagliente – "E se fosse che invece sono proprio loro che non tenere a freno l'istinto dei conquistatori?!".

Inaudito…

Alain sussultò…

Un passo…

Oscar sgusciò dal corpo incombente dell'altro ch'era lì, alle spalle.

L'intento di sviare l'attenzione da ciò che accadeva fuori era stato raggiunto.

L'intento di comprendere la missione del luogotenente, quasi raggiunto.

Ma quella, a pensarci bene, sarebbe stata anche comprensibile.

Un respiro…

Oscar sollevò gli occhi all'altro…

Lo sguardo d'un tempo, che l'altro si ritrovò in balia dell'antico fuoco, gelido ma incandescente.

Non comprese subito, oppure non volle comprendere…

"Tu…" – balbettò il luogotenente, richiamando sé stesso al proprio dovere, tentando di mantenere la rotta verso l'incarico che aveva ricevuto.

Eppure non poteva ricadere nell'antico amore…

Le parole morirono in gola…

André entrò, silenzioso

Scorse i due, vicini…

I pugni stretti, che il gioco adesso stava diventando davvero pericoloso.

Un gioco di ruoli mutati nel tempo, seppure invischiati ai ruoli d'un tempo, quelli ufficiali e quelli dei sensi.

"Quelle pesti non ne vogliono sapere di dormire…" – ammise intuendo la tensione.

"Allora ci proverò io!" – concluse Oscar rassegnata.

"Che intendi?!" – la fermò Alain quasi trattenendola per un braccio, che lui si riferiva agl'inglesi e ai francesi e agli austriaci…

E lei, davvero serafica…

"Proverò a farli addormentare!" – chiosò ironica avendo compreso benissimo a che si riferiva il vecchio subalterno ma lei no, non avrebbe accondisceso alla curiosità.

"Oscar…" – balbettò Alain.

"Françoise!" – puntualizzò lei…

"Scusa…".

"Perdonami…non volevo essere insolente…" – si schernì Oscar, a sua volta, intuendo d'aver parlato troppo. Doveva rammentare bene qual era adesso il ruolo dell'altro. Lui non era più un soldato al suo comando. E lei non era più il suo comandante.

Non del soldato Alain Soisson almeno.

"No…certo…ma come immaginavo…sei sempre stata molto consapevole di quel che accade intorno a te…".

"E' inevitabile…sarebbe poco dignitoso vivere delle sole abitudini che scandiscono la propria vita. Oltre essa c'è la vita degli altri…di tutti gli altri! Questo mi ha insegnato ciò che è accaduto in Francia in questi anni…non si combatte solo per la propria felicità ma perché la propria sia quella di tutti!".

Si scostò Oscar, non concedendo tempo per alcuna replica.

"Sei stata tu…" – riprese Alain d'un fiato, forse per tenere lì l'altra, prima che sparisse, ancora qualche istante, ch'erano davvero tante le domande e i vuoti – "Sei stata tu a dare il nome a quei ragazzi? Adesso sono miei soldati…mi hanno raccontato che è accaduto a Marsiglia…loro pensano di conoscerti…".

Oscar non si voltò, il viso al corridoio buio. I ricordi riemersero struggenti e dolorosi, il viaggio dalla Francia verso l'Italia era una ferita che ancora bruciava.

Annuì.

"Si…credo siano loro…sai…ce n'erano undici…".

"No…" – negò Alain sull'onda dello stesso ricordo, anche se il suo era ancora più risalente, ancora di più, al dannato tredici luglio – "Io ne ho conosciuti dieci…se hai dato loro i nomi dei miei compagni…allora ne manca uno…Lasalle…".

"Ricordo…c'era un bambino a cui diedi il suo cognome…".

"Lasalle Gerard…" – ripetè Alain, un moto di rabbia e di tenerezza.

Era tardi…

Di corsa…

Lo scalpiticcio nel corridoio ricompose la figura trafelata e leggera del terzo figlio.

Il terzo figlio…

Occhi sgranati, orientati a comprendere che nella casa, la sua casa, c'erano ospiti.

Era tardi…

Era strano…

Neppure il tempo delle presentazioni…

Ricomparvero i mocciosi…

Tutti, con le madri dietro, che non riuscivano a tenerli buoni…

Sapevano di pulito e forse il bagno caldo aveva spezzato la stanchezza e ravvivato la gioia d'aver conosciuto nuovi compagni.

In realtà, la scusa per scendere e ricomporre le geometrie rivelate dopo tutti gli anni trascorsi, si rivelò ben presto.

Carmilla entrò, anche lei, lo sguardo severo al marito che si stava attardando troppo per quel che avrebbe ammesso una giovane moglie alquanto gelosa.

"Alain…" – lo richiamò un poco impaurita.

Lo sguardo dell'ospite, l'avversaria d'un tempo, andò alla giovane moglie del Luogotenete Alain Soisson e l'altra fissò severa colei che forse, avversaria, non aveva mai cessato d'essere, perch'era ch'era entrata per prima nel cuore dell'uomo che Carmilla aveva scelto di amare e che forse - Carmilla si dette della stupida ma così adesso pensava – non era mai uscita da quel cuore.

Il presupposto era che non ci potesse essere posto in quel cuore per tutte e due, la moglie e l'avversaria d'un tempo.

Il terzo figlio…

Maman gli sorrise: "E' tardi…eravamo in pensiero…".

L'altro strabuzzò gli occhi. La presenza di ospiti, così tanti, tutti in casa, lo rendeva nervoso.

Non comprendeva…

"Corri a lavarti…Donna Lari ti ha tenuto in caldo la cena. Poi verrò su…stanotte dormirai con un altro amico…".

Maman indicò François…

Jibril se l'era tirato dietro, invitandolo a scendere che avrebbe dovuto presentare ai nuovi arrivati il fratello maggiore. Anzi, s'era tirato dietro tutti, per una mano François e per l'altra Costance.

Jaques era troppo piccolo e quello era già nel mondo dei sogni.

Marie Amal invece, che pure era piccolina, combatteva caparbia contro il sonno, per assistere alle presentazioni, per non rischiare d'esser tagliata fuori, che il fratello Jibril aveva la strabiliante capacità d'attirare a sé gli stranieri molto più di lei.

Martin squadrò i nuovi arrivati.

La bambina fece un inchino, gli sorrise, l'altro rimase basito, con gli occhi fissi al fratello, che pareva rapito dagli ospiti, mentre Martin avrebbe voluto solo prendersi Oscar Jibril per mano e andare su, in camera, a chiacchierare di quel ch'era accaduto, dell'altra conoscenza che avevano fatto a casa di Artemisia.

Tutto s'aggrovigliava anziché dipanarsi…

Tutto s'oscurava anziché schiarirsi.

Tutte quelle persone…

Martin non si capacitava…

Nella testa si rimescolarono visioni oscure, potenti anche inafferrabili, capaci di trascinarlo nel caos.

Le parole dell'amico ritrovato, l'affondo di Didier sul passato a Marsiglia.

Jibril che teneva quella mocciosa per mano, che Jibril le mocciose le aveva sempre scansate, sua sorella compresa, e adesso invece, lei, quella bambina con i capelli chiari quasi rossi pareva già esser diventata amica del moccioso…

 _Jibril…_

 _Jibril…_

 _Che fai?!_

Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, Martin a Jibril…

Ma quella mocciosa stava lì, bella, aggraziata, pulita seppure nello sguardo s'agitava una vena d'incomprensibile gioia mista a curiosità e follia…

Martin, invece, si sentì sporco. E s'immaginò che tutti, prima o poi, avrebbero potuto sapere, intuire, invece, chi era stato lui un tempo.

La bestia feroce aveva rialzato la testa e lui non sapeva come ammansirla, come acquietare l'inconsolabile terrore di perdere tutto ciò che amava.

Martin afferrò la mano di maman e se la tirò dietro e…

La conversazione seguì serrata e silenziosa, le dita scorsero nel palmo…

 _Mandali via! Tutti!_

Maman negò, si sorprese che mai prima d'ora Martin aveva dimostrato ostilità verso nuovi ospiti. Spiegò all'altro chi erano quelle persone. Si conoscevano da tanto tempo, erano francesi, venivano da molto lontano.

Martin negò, a sua volta, angosciato, non gl'importava chi fossero quelli ma lui non li voleva lì, non voleva avere a che fare con nessuno di loro.

 _Mandali via!_

"Che ti sta accadendo!? Sono persone che conosciamo…" – lo rimproverò l'altra.

Di nuovo non fece in tempo a spiegarsi…

"Martin…" - André prese per mano il figlio, gli scostò i capelli arruffati - "Avanti…".

André conosceva suo figlio. Intuiva, seppure da lontano, cosa agitava il cuore dell'altro, forse un ricordo remoto, il dubbio d'esser messo da parte.

Tutti e due, padre e figlio, erano stati _altro_ – un tempo – per coloro che avevano amato nella vita.

La sottile gelosia che aveva sempre preso André per chiunque si fosse avvicinato ad Oscar era forse la stessa che ora solcava l'animo di Martin ogni volta che qualcuno conquistava il sorriso e le attenzioni di Oscar Jibril.

L'intuito deponeva per quella visione.

E André non se l'era mai sentito di giudicarla. In fondo il bene per l'altro può passare attraverso mille sfaccettature. Nessuno ha diritto di giudicare se una sia più o meno giusta dell'altra…

Martin si calmò.

"Vi divertirete…in fondo siamo abituati ad avere sempre qualche nuovo ospite…" – spiegò André – "Tuo fratello…lo sai che conta su di te…appena ti ha sentito arrivare è corso giù…non avere paura…".

L'altro annuì, vinto dallo sguardo rassicurante del padre.

Si, non appena ne avesse avuto l'occasione glielo avrebbe detto che lui voleva troppo bene a Jibril…

Papà avrebbe capito e…

Di nuovo…

Alain negò di nuovo…

Carmilla gli chiese di uscire, Alain negò che adesso era _il padrone_ ad aver attirato la sua attenzione.

In realtà il soldato d'un tempo aveva addosso una spasmodica smania di sapere, conoscere cosa era accaduto a quei due, certo non che quei due si fossero ritrovati e fossero vissuti, che quello ormai era sotto gli occhi di tutti…

Avevano avuto due figli…

Non era solo quello.

E si, in fondo André l'aveva squadrato l'altro, e tutt'e due avevano tacitamente ammesso, nonostante gli anni trascorsi separati, d'aver mantenuto intatto il pregresso scontro, generato dall'evanescente sentimento ch'era scorso tra il compagno d'armi d'un tempo e la donna che André aveva amato da una vita.

Nulla da rinfacciarsi, nessun rimprovero o regolamento di conti…

Solo, forse, l'altrettanto evanescente ma ferma intenzione, di tornare là, con la calma del tempo trascorso, a quel tempo che s'era tramutato in un amore strisciante.

Una contrapposizione dei sensi che avrebbe pouto facilmente essere mascherata dall'incomprensione di quanto stava accedendo lì, in quel tempo.

"Così…sei il padrone di questo posto?!" – chiosò Alain, nella voce incredulità o forse un indefinibile senso di delusa sospensione alla visione dell'ordinata vita.

André lo rassicurò. Un mezzo sorriso ad ammettere che Alain diceva il vero.

Anche se forse non sapeva proprio tutto…

Annuì: "Siamo i proprietari di questo posto…siamo due…contadini…?!".

Guardò l'altro come a chieder conto se quella visione gli sarebbe stata gradita, una parola valeva l'altra e Alain dubbioso quasi gli rise in faccia, come a dire _non prendermi in giro!_

"Allevatori…?!" – André mutò appellativo e nella voce una vena di sarcasmo.

Alain non comprendeva se davvero l'altro scherzava o era serio.

La sensazione era quella ma il tono velatamente e volutamente ironico non convinceva.

"Come preferisci!" – ammise André vago.

"Intendevo…" – cincischiò l'altro – "Insomma…".

"Non preoccuparti. Comprendo ciò che intendi…che siamo stati sotto le torri della Bastiglia lo ricordo anch'io…".

La professione d'un atto eroico e perfetto, richiamato dal ricordo dell'assalto alla fortezza da parte d'una nobile, contessa che aveva rinnegato il suo passato, per amore della libertà e dell'uomo che amava, un uomo del popolo, si rivelò quasi stonata, a quel punto, disorientando la coscienza dell'antico compagno d'armi.

Quella visione perfetta non combaciava con l'epilogo affatto nobile e un poco rozzo in cui Alain s'era ritrovato.

"Siete felici…" – concluse mesto Alain.

"E voi?" – ribattè André, come a chiedere se in fondo non fosse quella la vera essenza della felicità.

La vita, pura e semplice, vissuta intensamente, anche senza imbracciare un fucile, anche senza veder morire i compagni attorno, falciati da gente dello stesso popolo…

Amarsi e stupirsi di ritrovarsi amanti ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni istante…

André fissò il vecchio compagno di battaglie.

Muto, glielo chiese se l'altro l'aveva dimenticata, _lei…_

Anche Alain in fondo aveva intrapreso una strada nuova, aveva scelto una compagna…

Quasi a paragonare l'assalto ad una fortezza alla conquista di una donna…

"Si, anche noi…" – ammise Alain, nella voce malcelato nervosismo, nel fondo del cuore, la sensazione della menzogna che s'ampliava.

André accolse la risposta, la vaga speranza che il tempo trascorso era marchio che avrebbe richiamato sempre a sé, come monito al tempo che ancora non era stato vissuto.

Nel fondo delle viscere, la sensazione d'aver ricevuto una risposta di comodo, non del tutto sincera, come deponeva lo sguardo sfuggente dell'altro che ammise ch'era tardi e che sarebbe stato bene non sollecitare troppo la gelosia della giovane moglie che pure lui stesso aveva intuito palpabile e sincera.

Non era stato lui ad esser stato mandato lì, nel Granducato, ma era stato lui a voler seguire il sentiero che l'aveva condotto a ritrovare lei, l'altra, il comandante d'un tempo.

Quest'ammissione, non conscia ma altrettanto sorprendente, indusse caos…

 _§§§_

 _Non ricordi…_

 _No, davvero non ricordi dove l'ha rimediato quel graffio._

 _Non è recente, altrimenti l'avresti rammentato._

 _Certo, la vista ormai è compromessa, ma dal giorno in cui le hai detto che l'amavi, dal quel giorno in cui i tuoi occhi hanno avuto consenso ad avvicinarsi e tu sei stato accolto nella sua vita, ogni giorno hai osservato il suo volto e…_

 _Non rammenti…_

André passò il pollice sulla guancia destra. Ci ripassò ancora.

Il tatto riportava un graffio, esile traccia di chissà quale accidente, forse una furiosa litigata, loro due mocciosi a scambiarsi spinte e linguacce.

Un sospiro…

Oscar fece per voltarsi, per sottrarsi all'altro.

 _Insisti…_

 _Devi ricordare…_

André non le consentì di voltarsi.

Non aveva mai sperato di prendere a vivere dimenticandosi del loro passato, mai, neppure un istante, ma dall'istante in cui quel passato s'era riaffaciato nelle loro vite, il passato, l'altro, il loro, anche quello vissuto quand'erano ancora inconsapevolo, aveva ripreso a tormentare i sensi e la memoria.

La morte di de Rougeror…

L'arrivo di Alain e Bernard…

Ascoltava nelle viscere il dipanarsi d'una tempesta, non sapeva come fermarla, non sapeva se li avrebbe travolti.

S'era adattato a vivere.

Segretamente combatteva…

S'era stretto a lei, abbracciandola, nel tepore del letto, lei s'era addormentata e lui s'era avvicinato al viso, accarezzandolo, strisciandoci sopra come un gatto.

S'era accorto di quel graffio sulla guancia destra…

 _Quando…_

 _Quando era accaduto…_

Era trascorsa un'eternità e lui stava lì, dandosi dello stupido, che proprio non si rammentava.

"Che cosa c'è?" – chiese assonnata lei, riprovando a voltarsi.

Se non gli avesse dato le spalle, ne era certa lui sarebbe riamasto lì con lo sguardo addosso a lei, a pensare a chissà cosa…

"Nulla…ma…questo graffio…".

"André…ma che ti salta in mente…" – gli occhi chiusi, provò allora a cacciarsi sotto le coperte e lui no, la voleva lì, voleva stare sul suo viso, era stizzito e sconvolto – "E' notte fonda…".

"Va bene…dimmi…quando…è accaduto!?".

L'esile graffio era esile filo che riconduceva al passato.

Oscar si voltò, lo sguardo si ficcò assonnato a quello dell'altro.

Oscar intuì che il graffio non c'entrava nulla. L'arrivo di Alain e degli altri aveva risvegliato antiche geometrie, solo che adesso la prospettiva era completamente ribaltata.

Ora era Alain ad essere dalla parte del conquistatore, nonostante i francesi si fossero appellati _liberatori._

Loro no, loro erano altro…

"Non riesci a dormire?" – glielo chiese e lui negò.

"Dimmi di questo graffio!" – isterico e roco.

Oscar si stropicciò gli occhi. Anche lei dovette sforzarsi per accontentarlo lì, su due piedi.

La domanda non aveva senso se non che la risposta era necessaria ad André.

Perché…

"La du Barry…" – spiegò lei – "Credo…".

Bastò il nome, André sgranò lo sguardo su di lei – "Hai ragione…me l'ero dimenticato. E' accaduto quando Re Luigi XV era in punto di morte. La sua favorita aveva cercato il tuo aiuto…e tu…".

"André…sono passati anni…perché vuoi saperlo adesso!?" – uno sbadiglio…

Si, André rammentò la scena.

Il coltello impugnato, sollevato a minacciare di deturpare il viso del Comandante della Guardia Reale, se lei non avesse accettato di parteggiare per la favorita del re.

Invece d'indietreggiare, Oscar s'era avvicinata…

Il coltello affilato aveva sfiorato il viso.

Il graffio ormai rimarginato dunque stava lì, a rammentare che lei non si era e non si sarebbe mai tirata indietro. Mai avrebbe abdicato…

"Che cosa c'è?" – fu costretta a chiedere lei.

"Nulla…".

"E' per via di Alain?".

"Alain non c'entra…ma tu…".

"Io continuerò per la strada che abbiamo scelto…" – sussurrò lei – "Lo sai anche tu…".

"Dovremo stare attenti…mi pare che Alain sia diventato…".

"Più abile?!".

"Abile si…in fondo in tutti questi anni ha continuato a combattere…avrà raffinato il suo intuito…".

"Si…lo credo anch'io…per questo dovremo comportarci come sempre. Se mutassimo le nostre abitudini…".

"Lui ti osservava…" – ammise André finendole un poco sopra, come un moccioso che sente il fiato sul collo d'un avversario, che però poi deve ammettere che ormai non è più un moccioso, né lui né l'avversario.

"Si…" ammise lei, gli occhi ben aperti adesso, a fissarlo, che ormai si conoscevano così bene eppure era come se ogni volta si fossero incontrati per la prima volta – "Sai…non voglio ingannarlo…era già accaduto…".

"Tu l'hai ingannato…" – sussurrò André baciandola piano, per interrompere il flusso dei pensieri e dei ricordi.

Qualcosa gli era stato raccontato, e no, non aveva mai creduto ad una strategia di Alain ad in un cedimento di Oscar. Aveva sempre immaginato che ciascuno si fosse ascoltato autentico…

Alain e Oscar sarebbero stati incapaci di mentire. Era questo in fondo che aveva fatto male.

"No…non ti reputo capace d'ingannare…semmai avrai tentato di farlo…".

"Dunque sarei troppo limpida…" – lieve, un altro bacio – "Per ingannare qualcuno!? Sarei davvero così poco credibile?!".

"Sei sempre stata sincera...limpida…mettila come ti pare!? E ho sempre ammirato la tua sincerità, anche a costo di restarne ferito. Sei limpidissima…talmente limpida…che…".

Le mani scorsero ai fianchi…

Si strinsero…

S'avvinghiarono le gambe, seppur lievi…

"Che saresti capace d'ingannare anche il demonio…".

Un bacio fondo, che avrebbe voluto esser lui quel demonio, per esser così bravo da comprendere cosa le fosse passato per la testa. Suadente era stato l'incontro con il soldato d'un tempo e lei era stata abile a mostrarsi madre amorosa ma ferma…

Chissà fino a che punto il Luogotenente Alain Soisson ci avrebbe creduto.

Chissà fino a che punto l'antico compagno d'armi avrebbe abdicato al proprio intuito per lasciarsi ammaliare dal nuovo ruolo, così da consentire a tutti di veder salve le proprie convinzioni.

E lei se lo strinse addosso, come si stringe addosso un demonio davvero, che forse era l'altro ad esserlo, così bravo da non mostrarsi geloso di lei ma ancora più bravo da lasciar stillare una gelosia impercettibile così da confondere l'avversario e tenerlo il più lontano possibile dal presente, ancora là a quel passato che pure gremiva i sensi.

André dunque si lasciò abbracciare e confondere lui stesso, come se anche lui fosse tornato indietro nel tempo che anche allora avrebbe voluto baciarla piano, affondando intenso lì, nel collo, come un tempo, a prendersi il respiro succhiato piano…

Un respiro fondo…

Lei era lì tra le sue braccia, inutile rivangare il dannato passato…

Inutile ammettere che non si smette mai davvero di amare quando si è amato così intensamente da non avere più ricordo di sé soli, di sé lontani o vuoti dall'altro.

Se al soldato di un tempo era accaduto questo…

Sarebbe stato inutile…

André prese a scostarle i capelli dal viso: "Dormi…" – ammise rassegnato – "Io sarò qui…continuerò a guardarti…".

Oscar si voltò alla fine, lasciando che il sonno intingesse scie lievi dalla bocca dell'altro, e lui l'abbracciò, posando la fronte sul collo, incavi naturali capaci di scaldare e fondere i battiti. Pensò d'addormentarsi così, anche lui vinto dall'intensità del presente, la mente ad elaborare inconsciamente il modo per salvare lei e la loro vita.

 _§§§_

Il piccolo Jaques dormiva beatamente in mezzo ai genitori, il sonno un poco agitato per via del viaggio e dei nuovi incontri.

Un calcio partì alle costole del padre che al contrario non dormiva, lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto, la mente ai discorsi scambiati con gli amici, il sollievo ch'essi fossero vivi ed avessero continuato a vivere un'esistenza intensa.

Forse era stupore, forse gratitudine…

Forse era la sensazione d'una visione troppo perfetta e semplice.

Avevano parlato di cavalli, raccolti, scuola, malaria…

Ogni volta che lui aveva accennato alla faccenda dei soldati francesi, le parole avevano proseguito imperterrite nella direzione placida d'una vita avulsa da questioni sociali o politiche o di semplice vivere civile.

Non pareva esserci rimasto più nulla dei discorsi con cui s'erano infiammati gli animi in Francia, la libertà, la democrazia…

E lei…

Lei invece era così simile a quella d'un tempo.

"Alain…" - Carmilla si tirò il moccioso dalla sua parte per evitare che finisse addosso al padre o forse per farsi scudo del figlio di fronte al silenzio dell'altro – "Non riesci a dormire?".

"Non preoccuparti…lascialo pure lì…mi piace ascoltare Jaques accanto a me. Sono stato con lui così poco da quando è nato…mi sono arruolato senza pensare che i nostri figli avrebbero avuto bisogno di me…avevi ragione sai…esser cresciuto senza padre non significa riservare ai propri figli lo stesso destino…".

"Si…" – s'avvicinò l'altra – "Finiscila di dire stupidaggini!".

"Che…" – stralunato l'altro tentò di comprendere.

"So che ami i tuoi figli! Ti sei arruolato per dar loro un poco più di fortuna di quella che ci è toccata in sorte…".

L'altro tirò un respiro fondo. O era lui ch'era davvero tardo oppure era la moglie ad essere estremamente intelligente e a sapergli leggere dentro, oltre ciò che lui stesso sentiva.

"O sbaglio?!" – affondò Carmilla, tentando di scavare nel silenzio del marito. Da quando s'erano conosciuti il passato era stato sapientemente relegato _nel passato_ , intenti com'erano stati, tutti e due, a sopravvivere alle intemperie sociali e politiche. Non avevano mai discusso di ciò ch'era accaduto davvero nel cuore di entrambi. Forse erano davvero due reduci che adesso iniziavano a prendere coscienza di chi fossero davvero e forse ad avere paura di ciò che si era nascosto in tutti quegli anni sotto la paura.

André era stato una sorta di fulmineo approdo del cuore per Carmilla ma poi lei aveva conosciuto Alain.

Alain invece aveva conosciuto il suo comadante da molto più tempo.

Dunque…

"No!" – ammise Alain, come a tagliar corto il senso del discorso.

 _Non sbagli…_

L'altra però non si rassegnò.

Alain Soisson non era uomo di molte parole e spiegazioni ma il silenzio tranciava gl'intenti…

"A cosa pensi?" – rimarcò Carmilla, l'intento di comprendere.

"Sono cambiati…" – sussurrò Alain, il tono di chi ha preso visione delle cose, della vita che continua a scorrere ed in esso una sorta di malcelato rimprovero a quella visione, non del tutto corrispondente a quella del passato.

L'altra rimase zitta, in contemplazione delle parole.

"Io non li ho conosciuti bene come te…" – tentò di spiegare Carmilla – "Ma…si amavano…".

Alain si voltò ad osservare il viso della moglie. Nelle parole il riassunto di tutto ciò ch'erano stati ed erano _gli altri_ e di tutto ciò ch'erano stati ed erano loro. Non più amanti _degli altri_ , che gli altri avevano finalmente imparato ad amare sé stessi…

"Questo lo so…" – sibilò il soldato che non voleva davvero credere d'esser caduto nell'antica spirale. Non era geloso, era felice che gli altri fossero vivi, eppure…

Le parole punsero…

"Intendo…hanno provato a sopravvivere, come noi…" – tentò di spiegare Carmilla.

Di nuovo, il senso duplice dell'affondo…

 _Dimenticala, adesso ci siamo noi…_

No, Alain intese stare allo strano gioco della moglie, anzi s'immaginò che restare nel solco che la stessa stava tracciando, lì in quel solco, sarebbe stato al riparo dall'atroce constatazione che aveva preso a farsi strada, inesorabile, nell'istante in cui _l'aveva rivista._

S'immaginò allora di far valere il proprio ruolo, quello nuovo, quello che gli era stato consegnato dal Generale Bonaparte, per arrivare a scavare un poco di più nella vita degli altri due.

Carmilla non avrebbe mai compreso…

"Non mi riferivo a questo…" – riprese Alain asciutto – "Sono felice…per loro…eppure…non so…ciò che un tempo spinse tutti noi a ribellarci…".

"La Rivoluzione…Alain…stai parlando della Rivoluzione?!" – saltò su Carmilla – "Quella che ha quasi _portato via_ tutti!?".

Chissà se davvero lei si riferiva alla Rivoluzione…

E chissà se davvero Alain si riferiva ad essa…

Forse la Rivoluzione sarebbe stata capace di travolgerli…

Ma c'era stato anche altro…

"Anche quelli che volevano solo vivere, in pace, con la stessa voglia d'avere un futuro che avevamo noi?!" – gridò quasi Carmilla – "Sei stato dentro le prigioni Alain…le pareti graffiate dalla disperazione della gente…".

 _Dio…_

Carmilla si sollevò, Scostò Jaques, di peso, si fece sopra Alain, che però l'altro era rimasto freddo, come se lui la Rivoluzione l'avesse avuta nelle vene, l'avesse sentita scorrere al posto del sangue. Lei l'aveva quasi perduto, Alain, per colpa della Rivoluzione…

Ma forse non era stata solo la Rivoluzione…

E Alain avrebbe combattuto sempre per essa…

"Ammetto che la Rivoluzione non ha portato solo regole giuste…"– spiegò Alain, per difendere il senso della lotta, per difendere sé stesso – "Ma sono state le persone che l'hanno tradita…la Repubblica è giusta…".

"Parli della Repubblica…" – Carmilla abbassò gli occhi – "Come se fosse…".

Lo sguardo tornò a fissare gli occhi dell'altro…

"Una persona!".

L'affondo…

Alain rimase lì, muto…

Pragmatica proseguì Carmilla: "A quale prezzo!?".

Lo scontro dunque era iniziato, che non si capiva più s'era per colpa della Repubblica oppure…

"Non è passato giorno in cui non abbia pregato di rivederti vivo…quando quel gendarme s'è presentato a casa ho temuto che fosse venuto ad avvertirmi ch'eri morto…ho pianto tre giorni anche se sapevo che ti avrei rivisto…".

"Perdonami…".

"Non chiedermi perdono! So che questo era il tuo dovere…ma non pensi non ci sia nulla di male a desiderare di vivere, vivere e basta?! Stare con i propri figli, vederli crescere, rispondere alle loro domande, accettare i loro limiti e lottare perché possano essere felici!? _Loro_ l'hanno fatto e tu?!".

 _Dio…_

 _Loro…_

 _Alain, loro hanno continuato a vivere…_

 _E tu, Alain Soisson?!_

 _Tu l'hai dimenticata?_

"Guardami!" – implorò Carmilla secca, perché solo guardandolo lei avrebbe compreso se lui si sarebbe liberato della Rivoluzione…

 _La Rivoluzione…_

Alain l'accontentò ma lo sguardo era severo, quasi freddo…

 _Dio…_

 _L'hai dimenticata?!_

Questo stava chiedendo Carmilla.

 _Dimenticare la Rivoluzione…_

 _Dimenticare lei…_

"Non penserai…" – sibilò Alain, intuendo lo scarto delle parole dell'altra, sporcate da un senso dubbio…

"Non penso nulla!" – digrignò Carmilla – "Mi limito ad osservarti…".

"Io ti amo!" – Alain s'impose perché adesso aveva compreso e non poteva cedere alla visione dell'altra.

"Si…lo so…ma quando si è amato…tu me l'hai sempre detto…credevo fossero solo parole, invece…quando si è amato non si può dire che non sia accaduto nulla! L'amore si trasforma…e ci trasforma…l'amore può diventare odio o passione…difficile sarà solo indifferenza…ti ho visto…".

Alain s'avvicinò: "Io amo te! Tra lei e me…non è accaduto nulla!".

Come a dire, _il tuo ragionamento non può reggere, perché è manchevole del presupposto…_

Scostò una ciocca ribelle, aggiustandola dietro l'orecchio. Le dita solcarono la guancia.

L'altra si scansò stizzita…

Dunque le parole non sarebbero bastate…

Il soldato si ritrovò disarmato, si alzò, sporgendosi: "Stai dicendo delle schiocchezze! Provo affetto per lei…come credo tu ne provi per André…una parte della mia vita è cambiata da quando li ho conosciuti…".

"Anche la mia…" – sussurrò Carmilla – "Attraverso di loro ho conosciuto te…".

"Dunque…non possiamo rinnegare il passato…".

"Non lo rinnego…ma non possiamo nemmeno vivere dentro di esso…".

Un respiro…

Una saetta cadde a poca distanza, illuminando d'improvviso i volti, fino ad allora rimasti scuri, oscurati dal buio e dalla distanza.

Un boato…

Il fragore secco rimbombò nella stanza. Jaques s'agitò, Carmille si fece sul bambino per calmarlo…

Alain decise di alzarsi: "Vado a vedere se Costance dorme…".

 _§§§_

"Davvero non avete mai visto il mare?!" – chiese stupito Jibril ai nuovi arrivati.

Marie s'era presa per mano Costance, che nessuna delle due era riuscita a prendere sonno, o forse no, forse s'erano addormentate ma poi i boati più fondi del temporale, le avevano svegliate e la più piccola aveva deciso di andare dai fratelli più grandi perché loro dei temporali non avevano mai avuto paura.

S'erano seduti tutti sul letto, una candelina accesa…

Le faccette rischiarate e gli occhi sgranati, perché dalle persiane chiuse filtravano i bagliori dei lampi e dopo quelli iniziava la conta, in attesa del boato.

Costance si tappò le orecchie, che aveva cominciato ad avere paura.

François tentò di resistere un poco di più, ch'era il più grande di tutti dopo Martin Grandier, ma il boato del mare in burrasca scavava i sensi con la sua eco fonda e costante.

Marie sorrise, mentre Jibril faceva una faccia così, che lui il mare lo conosceva bene e poi maman gli aveva sempre raccontato che ancora un poco e lui davvero ci sarebbe nato in mare, sulla riva del mare.

"Volete vedere il mare in tempesta!?" – chiese alla fine il moccioso suscitando un brivido nei nuovi arrivati.

"Il mare…adesso!? Ma piove?!" – contestò François.

"Stupido! Non andiamo fuori…andiamo su…sulla torre. Da lassù si può vedere la spiaggia…".

"Ma è buio!" – Costance non era convinta.

"Certo ch'è buio ma quando arrivano i fulmini…tutta la spiaggia s'illumina…diventa viola e rosa e gialla! Ma non come quando c'è il sole, ch'è solo gialla e bianca! Maman mi ci ha portato tante volte lassù, durante i temporali e da lassù si vede il mare…non avrete mica paura?!".

Un po' sì, un poco di paura ce l'avevano tutti.

Costance avrebbe preferito andare da maman e magari papà l'avrebbe accompagnata su, ma il nuovo amico pareva davvero sicuro di sé, intenzionato ad andarci da solo, se necessario, su sulla torre.

"Va bene…" – annuì la bambina titubante e François, ch'era il più grande in fondo, dovette necessariamente accettare.

Il maggiore di tutta la combriccola, fino a quel momento rimasto zitto, in disparte, senza immischiarsi, perché la presenza dei nuovi arrivati lo infastidiva e meno ci avesse avuto a che fare, meglio sarebbe stato, decise d'intervenire perché la faccenda non gli piaceva e poi…

Martin intuì la meta del fratello.

Martin s'impose…

Glielo spiegò all'altro prendendolo da una parte che lassù era buio e poi se voleva davvero andare a vedere i fulmini dalla torre ci sarebbero andati assieme senza tirarsi dietro tutti quei mocciosi. Erano troppo piccoli, tutti quanti…

Non era mai accaduto…

Davvero, chissà come, fino ad allora, i due fratelli erano sempre riusciti ad esser uniti, solidali, compatti contro la mocciosetta di casa, la piccola Marie Amal, che ci aveva provato spesso a mettersi in mezzo, per vedere se gli altri due l'avrebbero finalmente trattata alla pari.

Vuoi perch'era troppo piccola, vuoi perch'era una femmina, Marie Amal era sempre stata tenuta a distanza, dignitosamente certo, senza drammi, senza scontri, ma sempre in disparte.

Ora però non erano da soli i tre fratelli…

Marie Amal, forte della presenza degli altri, si mise in mezzo, parandosi davanti a Martin.

"Vogliamo andare sulla torre!" – pestò quella di fronte all'opposizione dell'altro – "La strada la conosciamo…".

Tutto sommato uno screzio ordinario, una lotta di potere a contendersi il primato, fino a quel momento messo in scena senza spettatori.

Lo sguardo di Martin si scurì, il fratello maggiore intuì, inconsciamente, la progressiva erosione del proprio ruolo, del proprio ascendente nei confronti di Jibril.

Da quando era nata quella bambina…

Si, un poco le aveva voluto bene, ma quella non avrebbe dovuto intromettersi tra loro.

Jibril era solo suo…

Negò Martin per rimarcare la sua influenza sull'altro.

Marie s'impuntò e gli fece degli occhiacci e s'avvicinò e gli diede un pizzicotto sul braccio.

Costance sgranò lo sguardo, si portò una mano alla bocca per trattenere una risata, guardò la mocciosa come ad ammettere che quella ne aveva di coraggio.

Martin si ritrasse, stranito, non voleva, non avrebbe mai voluto far del male alla sorella più piccola ma l'istinto di buttarla a terra scorse nelle dita.

Si trattenne mentre sentiva le lacrime salire agli occhi e la gola chiudersi.

Jibril s'avvicinò: "Senti…facciamo presto…li faccio stare attaccati alla scala…vieni anche tu…".

Il bambino afferrò la mano di Costance…

Si misero in fila, una specie di catena…

Martin colse il salto, la scelta del fratello. S'immaginò che per non far sapere nulla a nessuno - temeva davvero _chi era stato_ e temeva che chiunque sarebbe stato capace di leggerglielo in faccia, anche stupidi mocciosi di città l'avrebbero capito – sarebbe stato meglio stare lontano da tutti, compreso Jibril.

La proposta venne sdegnosamente rifiutata.

Martin si cacciò dentro la giacchetta e uscì andandosi a rifugiare nello studio, una stanzetta colma di libri e fogli, con una piccola scrivania e un divanetto su cui era solito sistemarsi a leggere.

Sparì dalla vista dei mocciosi.

"Ma davvero non avete mai visto il mare?!" – chiese Jibril mentre la fila di mocciosi saliva su, sulla scala che portava alla torre.

"Il mare non c'è a Parigi!" – spiegò François – "C'è la Senna…".

"Si…"- ammise Costance – "E' un grande fiume…".

"Lo so…l'ho studiato e maman mi ha parlato della Senna…solo…pensavo che il mare l'avevate visto arrivando qua…".

"Siamo passati dalle montagne…il mare lo abbiamo visto quando siamo scesi e abbiamo incontrato papà!" – spiegò Costance.

"Perché tuo papà è un cavaliere!?" – s'intromise Marie – "Vero?!".

"No…" – ridacchiò Costante – "Non è un cavaliere…ma va a cavallo…lui è un soldato…un soldato importante…ha tanti soldati che lo aiutano…".

"Se è un soldato…allora fa la guerra?" – Jibril si fermò sul limitare della scala, si voltò, la fiammella illuminò lo sguardo severo ed il vuoto altrettanto scuro alle spalle – "Lui…fa la guerra?".

Costance fece spallucce, le labbra s'assottigliarono sigillandosi, come a dire, non lo so…

"Però era tanto tempo che non lo vedevo. Jaques, il mio fratellino…quando l'ha visto…all'inizio non voleva neanche andare in braccio a papà…non se lo ricordava…".

"Maman dice che la guerra non è giusta…" – Jibril lì voleva arrivare – "Non c'è una guerra giusta e una sbagliata! Sono tutte sbagliate!".

"Se mio papà fa la guerra…allora fa una cosa giusta!" – saltò su Costance sconvolta all'idea che papà non facesse una cosa giusta. Tutto quel che faceva papà era giusto…

"Senti!" – s'impuntò l'altro…

Le facce s'avvicinarono, la candela nel mezzo, il bagliore del lampo di fuori rischiarò lo scenario polveroso e tetro, casse e scatole e qualche mobile ormai vecchio, tutto ricoperto da stracci…

Il luogo pareva invaso da spettri, Marie e François ammisero che non era stato proprio un grande affare spingersi fin lassù.

"Maman dice che la guerra è brutta!" – si rivoltò Jibril – "Tutte le guerre sono brutte! Quindi è brutta anche quella che fa tuo padre!".

"E tu sei uno stupido! Mon papà è forte…lui combatte…tutti i giorni! E tu invece no!".

"Stupida tu!".

"Scemo!" – gridò Costance arrabbiata.

"E se poi non torna più?!" – contestò Jibril quasi gridando anche lui. Quella battaglia verbale la doveva vincere. Tutto quanto sosteneva maman per lui era sacro – "Ma lo sai che in guerra si può morire?!".

Silenzio…

Costance rimase di sasso. Forse non ci aveva pensato, forse nessuno gliel'aveva detto, ma lei l'aveva vista maman piangere, ogni tanto, rivolta verso la finestra, ad asciugarsi le lacrime col grembiule, forse perché papà era lontano.

La saetta cadde vicino stavolta, il bagliore s'allargò immediato senza conceder tempo di contare o tapparsi le orecchie o scansarsi…

Trasalirono tutti, i respiri spezzati dal fragore, Marie quasi si mise a ridere, mentre il cuore risaliva dal tuffo, alla vista di François che si accovacciava giù tappandosi le orecchie e Costance che cacciava un urlo.

"Così ci farai scoprire tutti!" – sibilò Jibril – "Sei proprio una fifona!".

"No! Non ho paura!" – gridò l'altra, che a quel punto non si capiva più se non aveva paura della saetta oppure della guerra, perché in guerra ci si moriva.

"E allora guarda fuori!" – l'incalzò l'altro, un passo indietro a ficcare gli occhi in un angoletto buio dello stanzone – "Aspetta un altro fulmine e vedrai!"

La bambina s'avviò titubante alla finestrella…

Marie si fece aiutare da François a spostare una cassa e tutti e tre ci salirono sopra, aprendo il pertugio. L'aria carica di pioggia e calore invase i sensi e le narici…

Il vento s'insinuò scompigliando i riccioli già sfatti dal lungo viaggio.

"E tu?!" – chiese Costance a Jibril – "Non vuoi guardare?".

"Io lo so già com'è il mare in tempesta!" – sibilò quello – "Marie…scendi e mettiti di guardia!".

"Io…perché io?" – protestò quella senza voltarsi, gli occhi incollati al cielo plumbeo in attesa di scorgere le saette.

"Perché anche tu l'hai già visto il temporale…" – spiegò il fratello che però pareva attirato da altro.

Uno sbuffo…

Jibril ammise che forse aveva fatto male a tirarsi dietro quei damerini di città.

Tutti paurosi ed ingenui…

Quella poi, quella mocciosa, pareva l'avesse fatto apposta a dargli contro ad ogni parola.

Un respiro…

La candeletta in mano…

Il bambino s'avviò deciso verso l'angolo buio. In realtà sulla torre c'era salito per un altro motivo. L'astuzia d'essersi tirato dietro gli altri mocciosi l'aveva elaborata per avere una scusa, casomai fossero stati trovati lassù, su, lassù, esattamente dove la sua testa gli diceva ci fosse qualcosa, un tesoro prezioso, che lui sapeva essere nascosto alla vista di tutti e del resto del mondo.

Chissà quando e chissà come era accaduto. Quello non lo rammentava…

La candela appoggiata a terra…

La tempesta alle spalle e dentro le orecchie…

Un vecchio baule, gigantesco nella memoria, chiuso e lasciato lì…

Il tempo non s'aggiusta come un giocattolo rotto.

Il tempo scorre ma non sempre nella direzione che ci s'immagina…

Le mani s'intestardirono contro il lucchetto.

Quello era già stato oggetto d'accurate ispezioni e proprio l'ultima volta, una forcina per capelli di quelle usate dalle allieve di maman, un poco di pazienza, e per un soffio non era saltato via.

Un altro tuono, il pezzo di ferro scattò...

Le mani issarono su il coperchio.

Marie s'avvicinò…

"Che stai facendo?".

"Non t'immischiare! Stai con quei fifoni! Anzi…se il mare l'hanno visto…adesso puoi riportarli giù…se s'accorgono che sono spariti…".

Jibril stavolta non voleva spettatori. Il tesoro, di qualsiasi accidente si fosse trattato, era suo. Ci aveva impiegato mesi per comprendere quale fosse la cassa giusta, come aprirla, come non farsi scoprire e adesso non voleva che tutto finisse per andare in fumo per colpa di sconosciuti damerini di città.

"Io non ci vado giù da sola…vieni anche tu…".

"Marie!" – l'altro si voltò stizzito – "Non adesso!".

L'altra rimase lì, a dondolarsi sui talloni, gli occhi chiari e curiosi ai due mocciosi stranieri che stavano in punta di piedi sulla cassa a godersi lo spettacolo davvero affascinante.

Dopo un po' il rumore secco dei tuoni schiantati a terra non infastidiva più e l'attenzione s'era concentrata a calcolare il tempo più o meno lungo che separava il nuovo bagliore dall'arrivo del fragore.

La luce sfolgorante regalava la visione della lunga costa inghiottita dalla nuvolaglia evanescente…

Nessuno aveva più paura del temporale adesso.

Forse dei genitori, casomai quelli li avessero scoperti altrove da dove avrebbero dovuto essere.

Alain s'era ritrovato in corridoio, candela alla mano e gli occhi a fissare Bernard e Rosalie. S'erano alzati anche loro, per accertarsi che François non avesse problemi.

Tutto vano…

Non un marmocchio, escluso il più piccolo, stava dove avrebbe dovuto stare.

Parevano tutti spariti, inghiottiti dalla tempesta…

"Dove…".

I tre si guardarono sospresi e si risolsero a bussare alla porta degli ospiti.

Bussarono…

Si ritrovarono lo sguardo di André, sorpreso a sua volta e gli altri a domandare dove potessero esser finiti i bambini che nessuno li trovava più.

Donna Lari affacciata al corridoio, anche lei…

Madame Grandier, si, anche lei uscì, vestaglia addosso e sguardo severo che di spiegazioni a quella faccenda ve ne potevan essere poche. Non poche, una sola…

"Vado a cercare…Jibril…sono sicura che è lui ad averli portati da qualche parte…".

Il primo appiglio…

Martin non era nella stanza.

Oscar lo ritrovò nel piccolo studio, sprofondato nel sonno, rannicchiato sul divanetto. Gli mise un'altra coperta addosso. Pareva davvero stanco, inutile svegliarlo…

Lo sapeva che Martin avrebbe fatto di tutto per il fratello e se Martin era lì era possibile che il fratello non avesse raccolto l'approvazione per il guaio in cui aveva deciso di cacciarsi.

Jibril stava crescendo e come tutti i mocciosi aveva dalla sua l'innata curiosità che acceca e porta a fare sciocchezze.

Il silenzio rotto dal vento che soffiava forte lassù sulla torre e poi dai nomi chiamati a voce alta da sotto…

I tre mocciosi si guardarono un poco atterriti.

Costance scese dalla cassa, François anche…

Marie corse dal fratello.

"Ci stanno cercando…torniamo giù!" – pigolò quella ma l'altro non si scompose, la smania di sapere era all'apice.

Gli mancava poco ormai.

"Riporta gli altri di sotto…io non vengo adesso…trova una scusa con maman…".

"No!" – replicò Marie – "Trovare una scusa…maman…lo sai che lei mi sgiderà e la colpa è solo tua!".

Il baule era aperto…

Nulla avrebbe fatto desistere il fratello che si voltò e quasi digrignò: "Va' giù! Se andate adesso…non vi sgrideranno…io arrivo…".

"Ma…".

Un piede pestato a terra, Marie Amal fece la lingua e riprese la via per scendere di sotto.

I due bambini la seguirono…

La finestrella rimase aperta, l'aria salmastra aveva invaso la stanza scacciando l'odore della polvere e dell'umidità ammuffita delle pareti di pietra e delle vecchie assi tarlate che componevano l'intreccio scuro del soffitto.

Ancora un poco…

Le mani cercarono affidandosi al tatto, impossibile osservare l'interno della cassa con la candela in mano. Solo vestiti, inutili e vecchi vestiti, stoffe insomma…

La delusione cresceva…

L'olfatto si nutrì dell'odore della polvere e dei tessuti…

Frugarono le mani, gli occhi chiusi intuirono intarsi perfetti, ricami sorprendenti, mai visti e nemmeno immaginati.

La mente s'affidò all'istinto e le dita si chiusero scegliendo il tessuto differente, tirando e trascinandolo fuori.

Il bagliore della candelina si riverberò sugli alamari scintillanti, l'oro delle cordelle intrecciate…

Lo sguardo sgranato si perse alla visione dell'uniforme.

Jibril ne aveva viste ancora ma non così.

Quelle dei soldati austriaci erano per lo più lisce, intarsi sobri, bottoni dorati o di stagno.

Nemmeno i soldati ch'erano giunti quel giorno avevano un'uniforme così bella. Nemmeno il padre di quella mocciosa, no, nemmeno lui.

Lo sguardo si soffermò alla geometria morbida che squadrava la giacca su, fin sul collo…

E c'era anche uno stemma…

L'effige d'una famiglia…

 _Quale famiglia?_

D'istinto, Jibril si strinse la giacca addosso, immaginando di riconoscere l'odore che promanava da essa…

L'avidità annullò la logica d'accontentarsi e ridiscendere giù per non incorrere nelle ire di maman.

Le mani ficcate dentro la cassa, di nuovo. Stavolta le dita indugiarono e poi si ritrassero intuendo la lama lunga e netta di un'arma, forse una spada, seppur avvolta cautamente in un panno di cuoio.

Di nuovo un altro sforzo per tirare fuori anche quella.

Il tempo stringeva…

L'elsa scoperta riportava un'impugnatura cesellata finemente, pulita…

La lama lucida brillò al riverbero della candela.

Certo di spade ne aveva viste ancora nella sala della caccia ma quella…

Era pesante e bella e…

Gli occhi sarebbero rimasti lì, in contemplazione estatica, se non fosse stato per il nome, il proprio, che rieccheggiava da sotto.

La comitiva recuperata quasi alla fine della scala stava tutta composta, occhi bassi, piedi scalzi uno sull'altro perché, passata la smania d'avventura, tutti avevano cominciato a sentire stanchezza e freddo.

Mani dietro la schena…

Marie teneva la bocca serrata, lei era la più piccola, la parte la doveva recitare per benino, anche se non sapeva nemmeno che stava recitando.

Forse aveva paura, forse solo sonno…

Maman stava lì, gli occhi addosso. E dietro tutti gli ospiti…

"Che volevate fare?" – chiese.

L'altra rimase zitta. Un'altra regola che aveva imparato era evitare d'esser troppo precipitosa e rischiare così di contraddirsi con il fratello.

La mocciosa prese a sciorinare la spiegazione più semplice e ovvia, sperando che anche Jibril avrebbe intuito di fare altrettanto.

"Il mare…volevamo vedere il mare…" – sussurrò Marie poco convinta.

"A quest'ora?" – contestò maman, ch'era evidente la pochezza della spiegazione.

L'altra fece spallucce, la bocca s'inarcò stringendosi come a dire che se tutti erano lì, l'ora tarda non era stata poi un gran problema.

"Lassù era bello…i fulmini…maman…anche tu ce li hai fatti vedere una volta!".

Quindi la responsabilità ricadeva su maman…

Alain Soisson si trattenne dal ridere, scambiando un'occhiata complice con la figlia Costance che però stava lì, in attesa della propria ramanzina.

Rosalie invece sorrise di fronte all'ingenua sfrontatezza della bambina.

Degna figlia, si sarebbe potuto affermare senza timore d'essere smentiti.

Marie alzò gli occhi. Più di così non avrebbe potuto fare, iniziò a guardarsi attorno per cercare disperatamente il suo salvatore, papà, che da quando era nata, il vincolo con papà era divenuto talmente forte ed intenso…

Jibril preferiva maman, che con lei s'intendeva…

Ecco perché Jibril l'aveva rispedita di sotto per prima, perché se giù ci fosse stato papà…

Un altro padre giunse inaspettatamente in soccorso.

"Madame…" – esordì l'inatteso salvatore in tono calmo – "Credo non sia accaduto nulla di grave…".

Costance guardò suo padre che interveniva in difesa di tutti. La bambina sentì il respiro quasi incrinarsi dalla gioia.

"I bambini hanno fatto un semplice giro per la casa…direi che è tutto risolto…" – sentenziò Alain andano a prendere in braccio la figlia.

"Si…" – annuì Rosalie.

"In fondo è giusto che siano curiosi!" – il giornalista Bernard Chatelet ritenne di condividere le giustificazioni dei compagni di viaggio, prendendo per mano François.

Insomma…

Lo schieramento si rivelò compatto.

Marie sgranò lo sguardo alla vista di papà che allungò la mano per farla scendere dalle scale.

Rapide occhiate scambiate di sfuggita…

Madame non poté fare a meno di rimproverare il Luogotenente Alain Soisson, seppur solo con lo sguardo, che non era così che si sarebbe dovuto dar corda a mocciosi. Il ruolo di luogotenente era smentito dunque da quello del padre.

Madame intuì che gli ospiti fossero stati trascinati su dalle richieste dei propri figli, uno in particolare, ossia quello che non era lì.

"Dov'è tuo fratello?" – chiese Oscar rassegnata.

"E' su…forse doveva chiudere la finestra…" – pigolò Marie accoccolandosi in braccio ad André.

Gli occhi su al cielo oppure alla torre…

Oscar tirò un respiro fondo…

Era lodevole l'intento della sorella di giustificare fino in fondo le gesta di Jibril ma così…

"Vai a dormire adesso…".

"Poi vieni?" – chiese quella sperando che la questione fosse finita lì.

Se maman non era arrabbiata poi sarebbe venuta a dare un altro bacio della buonanotte.

"Si…" – concluse Oscar con un sorriso, aggiustando i capelli della mocciosetta dietro l'orecchio – "Appena trovo tuo fratello vengo da te…".

Alain rimase lì, Costance in braccio, la testa della mocciosa abbandonata sulla spalla che quella era davvero stanca.

Quasi si mise a ridere Alain: "Se vuoi ti aiuto a cercarlo…".

L'occhiataccia dell'antico comandante…

Parevano davvero esser tornati nella squallida caserma in Rue de la Chauseé d'Antin, ai tempi del coprifuoco, alle fughe per amore o chissà per cos'altro…

I soldatini ingoiati dai meandri fumosi di Parigi…

"No…ti ringrazio…".

Madame scomparve su per la torre.

Pochi istanti…

Nemmeno il tempo di mettere nel letto Costance, quella si rannicchiò sul lato destro, uno sbadiglio…

Alain e André si ritrovarono spalla a spalla ad osservare le figlie ch'erano crollate, le faccette lievi, addormentate, i respiri leggeri…

Si guardarono…

"In fondo i bambini sono così…imprevedibili e meravigliosi come la neve nel mese di marzo…" – convenne André.

"Già!" – convenne Alain, che forse il senso della vita stava tutto lì, forse non tutto tutto, ma una buona parte si!

Eppure, anche nella constatazione della vita che scorre, il caos non diminuisce, non degrada ad accettazione…

Uscirono…

La porta chiusa alle spalle, si fermarono.

Dal corridoio riapparvero due figure. L'ultimo fuggiasco acciuffato anche quello sul limitare della scala, solo un poco più su, mentre scendeva trafelato, che aveva dovuto chiudere la finestra e il mare era così bello che aveva voluto farlo vedere ai nuovi amici.

Assoluta assonanza d'intenti…

Non ci sarebbe stato modo di scalfire le versioni.

André sorrise…

Le due figure passarono oltre.

Il moccioso camminava a testa bassa e passetti piccoli e lievi quasi avesse voluto scomparire dalla vista di maman, poco dietro, sguardo scuro e labbra serrate.

Alain li guardò e comprese. Il passo quasi identico, la movenza dei corpi pressochè simile, gli sguardi entrambi severi seppur per ragioni differenti.

Quel bambino era inequivocabilmente figlio di Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Eppure nello sguardo s'intuiva la profonda e sincera forza della calma del padre…

Si, Alain ci scorse anche quella.

Che lo guardò André e quello tirò un respiro fondo, alzando le spalle, come ad ammettere che vita aveva rimescolato davvero i fili delle esistenze ridisegnando geometrie assolutamente sorprendenti.

Anche l'ultimo fuggiasco alla fine si calmò e si mise in contemplazione del viso della madre.

"La prossima volta…" – esordì quella.

"No…scusa…maman…scusa…non dovevo…ma…ecco…loro hanno detto che non avevano mai visto il mare. A Parigi c'è solo la Senna…me l'hai spiegato anche tu…ma la Senna è un fiume…e il mare invece è così bello, soprattutto quando è in burrasca…ci sono le onde bianche che diventano viola quando ci cadono dentro i fulmini…".

"Lo so…ma lassù…è molto buio…qualcuno di loro avrebbe potuto farsi male…".

"Scusa…".

"Basta…invece di continuare a scusarti…" – la voce s'abbassò a cullare il sonno dell'altro – "La prossima volta pensaci prima…è lodevole da parte tua aver mostrato quello spettacolo ai tuoi nuovi amici…ma sarebbe bene…".

Jibril sbadigliò, gli occhi erano già chiusi.

I mocciosi c'impiegano un istante ad addormentarsi.

Oscar rimase lì, in contemplazione del volto del figlio. Scostò i riccioli, le dita solcarono la fronte beandosi del tepore della pelle liscia e morbida per poi scendere sulla guancia ed accarezzarla.

Si rammentò quand'era stata lei a salire sul cornicione, per ascoltare la conversazione tra suo padre, appena tornato dalla reggia, e André.

Il colpo di testa della sfida inaspettata a Girodel, senza obbedire all'ordine del re di duellare davanti al sovrano, sarebbe passato come un tradimento.

Ancora una volta Oscar ammise ch'era stato un uomo a salvarle la pelle.

Girodel aveva ammesso che lei era abile con la spada…

E questo le aveva aperto le porte della sua sorprendente vita.

E al fianco aveva avuto un uomo, un altro uomo che l'aveva accompagnata passo dopo passo, respiro dopo respiro. Doveva molto a tutti e due…

Guardò suo figlio.

Avrebbe voluto crescerlo come loro.

Calmo e saggio…

Incapace di schernire chiunque.

"Tu sei loro…" – sussurrò piano – "E loro sono te. Spero d'insegnarti ad amare chiunque incontrerai sul tuo cammino…spero d'essere ponte dove i tuoi passi potranno andare verso il mondo…e chiunque incontrerai, come te o differente da te, saprai che la libertà per cui io e tuo padre abbiamo lottato e l'uguaglianza che adesso ci unisce…e la fraternità che ci ha condotto in queste terre e ci ha permesso d'abbracciarle…è tutto ciò che dovrai avere dentro il cuore. Così si muoveranno le tue mani…e così le tue orecchie ascolteranno mille voci…e sapranno accoglierle…".

Rimase lì, a contemplare il figlio.

Un bacio…

Lo sguardo rapido all'uomo che amava…

Lo sguardo severo all'uomo di cui era stata comandante…

Si ritrovò seduta accanto a Marie Amal, anche quella rannicchiata sotto la coperta, il nasino all'insù, la bocca un poco aperta.

Accarezzò i riccioli castani, s'immaginò lo sguardo aperto, gli occhi ridenti, le guance piene, gonfiate dal sorriso e dal desiderio di vedere tutto ed ascoltare tutto e conoscere il mondo.

"Anche a te…t'insegnerò ad essere forte e ad essere dolce…t'insegnerò ad essere fiera di essere una donna…e ad amare e accogliere con questo sorriso chiunque incrocerai nel tuo cammino. Solo così diventerai davvero ricca…solo così comprenderai che da chiunque si può imparare e a chiunque tu potrai insegnare la tua saggezza…".

Pregò Oscar, un istante.

Pregò di riuscire nell'intento d'essere una madre, buona o no solo i suoi figli avrebbero potuto giudicarla.

Pregò d'essere giusta e d'essere libera, perché solo così i suoi figli sarebbero cresciuti giusti e liberi.

"Noi non possediamo nulla…ciò che costruiamo…lo costruiamo per voi…e per chi incrocerà i vostri passi e per chi deciderà di restarvi accanto…e anche per quelli che resteranno con noi solo qualche istante…".

La tempesta confuse i suoni, rimescolando i pensieri, ricacciandoli nel lontano passato.

La tempesta coprì lo scempio che si consumava, nemmeno tanto lontano da lì, a mò di esempio o di esca…

Solo col sorgere del sole, la luce avrebbe mostrato la tempesta che s'avvicinava davvero.

 _§§§_

L'alba era trascorsa da un pezzo.

Il Luogotenente Soisson se l'era presa comoda, complice la stanchezza del viaggio, la notte trascorsa a ritrovare marmocchi su e giù per le scale.

Si svegliò, nelle orecchie il pigolare di Jaques che s'era messo lì, faccia a faccia con papà ed osservava l'altro, era tanto tempo che non lo vedeva e doveva imparare a riconoscerlo.

Qualche gioco con le dita, la faccia stropicciata e stiracchiata in su e in giù…

Alain gli fece le boccacce e quello si mise a ridere come un matto.

Si, in fondo, doveva ammettere che la guerra a confronto era davvero una benemerita fesseria.

Vivere libero, in pace, raccogliere il senso dell'esistenza attraverso gesti semplici.

Ammise che quella era la vera libertà, il privilegio concesso agli uomini liberi.

Tutti, senza distinzioni hanno diritto d'essere liberi…

Si tirò su alla fine, rivestì il moccioso che si mise sotto braccio come un pacco e quello rideva e si dimenava e chiamava maman.

Accorse maman in silenzio…

Carmilla si permise di baciare il marito, l'altro si chinò a raccogliere il bacio, accarezzando la faccia di lei bianca e liscia, che anche lui s'era sbarbato e non l'avrebbe graffiata.

"Ci attende la colazione…" – spiegò Carmilla un poco sulle spine.

Lo sguardo sfuggente, il respiro contratto non sfuggirono al marito.

"Che c'è…" – chiese Alain.

"Ci è stato detto che potremo scendere alla spiaggia. Nonostante la pioggia di questa notte il cielo è sereno e pare farà piuttosto caldo. I bambini potranno fare il bagno…".

Annuì il Luogotenente Alain Soisson.

In fondo Bonaparte gli aveva affidato un compito ma di certo avergli consentito di rivedere la famiglia dopo quasi un anno di lontananza doveva significare che gli sarebbe stato concesso di godere un poco della compagnia della moglie e dei figli.

La colazione…

I preparativi per scendere in spiaggia.

I mocciosi non stavano più nella pelle.

Solo uno pareva un poco triste…

"Oscar Jibril…ti chiami così?" – chiese Alain al bambino che stava in piedi in un angolo, braccia dietro la schiena ad osservare i preparativi degli altri.

Annuì il moccioso senza aprir bocca.

"Non vieni con noi?".

S'intromise la sorella: "Donna Lari ha detto che è in punizione…per quello che è successo ieri sera…lui non può venire…maman ha detto così!".

Jibril fulminò la sorella con un'occhiataccia.

Alain Soisson rimase un po' così, dispiaciuto della punizione inferta al moccioso, nel dubbio che forse la colpa era anche dei nuovi arrivati, rei d'aver indotto a trasgredire le regole della casa.

"Tanto non ci sarei venuto comunque!" – sibilò l'altro amareggiato e cinico.

"Senti…" - riprese Alain – "Facciamo così…ci parlo io con vostra madre…".

"Non c'è!" – sputò il bambino tirando un calcio a vuoto.

"No…" – si sorprese Alain – "Papà allora…".

"Non c'è nemmeno lui! Avevano da fare oggi…".

In un altro frangente Alain avrebbe appreso dell'assenza come normale impegno.

Eppure…

Non si vedevano da otto anni. Almeno lui ci avrebbe voluto parlare con i vecchi amici, avrebbe voluto chiedere…

La comitiva era pronta…

Il sole delle dieci e trenta…

 _Quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Alain si guardò attorno, nelle orecchie il chiacchiericcio delle due bambine e dell'amico François, Rosalie e Carmilla intente a sistemarsi i cappelli sulla testa per evitare d'esser abbagliate dalla luce calda.

Alain Soisson cercò il viso dell'amico giornalista e l'altro ricambiò lo sguardo mentre di lì a poco presero ad avvicinarsi i due soldati.

"Signor Luogotenente…".

Accadde…

Sensazioni che occhi, respiro ed orecchie riporatono, guardandosi attorno, molto diverse da quelle tiepide e sicure della sera prima.

Tutto pareva oltremodo immobile e fermo. Era possibile che il lavoro dei campi avesse tenuto contadini e domestici lontano da lì ma Alain si avvide che nel cortile si aggiravano pochissime persone.

Bernard s'avvicinò: "Non lo trovi strano…André…ha lasciato detto di avere affari urgenti…e lei…".

Parlò piano Bernard Chatelet.

Il soldato Voltaire si avvicinò e scese da cavallo.

"Sembra ci sia stato un incendio questa notte…" – spiegò severo – "Una casa poco lontano da quì…forse è stata una saetta…se non ho compreso male…e il padrone di questo posto…".

"Cosa sai?".

"Questa mattina presto…siamo usciti…abbiamo visto il vostro amico partire…e subito dopo…sono partiti in tanti…".

"Anche…madame…" – chiese Alain, un tuffo al cuore…

"No…lei non l'abbiamo vista…".

"Dove saranno andati?" – si domandò Alain tentando di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo.

"Noi li abbiamo visti dirigersi verso le colline…li abbiamo seguiti…ma si stavano allontanando troppo così siamo tornati indietro. Il sole non era ancora sorto…".

"Che diavolo sta accadendo?!" – sibilò Alain.

"Forse è proprio quello per cui sei stato mandato qui!?" – convenne Bernard – "Forse si tratta di una di quelle famigerate incursioni…".

La tenuta, la casa, il cortile, parevano altri luoghi da quelli della sera prima.

Il sole scintillava pieno ed intenso di contro alla visione plumbea che comunicava l'assenza…

"Devo trovarli!" – convenne Alain – "Bernard…".

"Verrò con voi…val la pena di capire che sta accadendo…".

Jaques allungò le braccine come a richiamare indietro il padre mentre Costance si rattristò alla visione di papà che non avrebbe partecipato all'esplorazione della spiaggia.

François la prese per mano e dall'altra afferrò la manina di Marie.

Il gruppetto s'avviò, cappelli in testa e cestini sottobraccio, teli su cui sedersi e poi asciugarsi.

I cavalieri partirono…

Carmilla rimase lì a contemplare l'ennesimo strappo indotto dallo status del marito, quello troppo preso dalla smania di comprendere, forse per via degli ordini che aveva ricevuto.

O forse…

Il cuore stretto dal dubbio…

Forse perché Alain voleva sapere dell'altra, la donna che gli era entrata nel cuore per prima e da cui non ne era mai uscita. Non l'amava più – forse non come un tempo - ma non avrebbe mai smesso d'essere legato a lei.

Tutto s'un labile e tagliente filo di lama…

 _§§§_

Jibril s'infuriò con un altro sassolino.

Un calcio…

Gli era stato detto di restare a casa, in punizione, ma a casa non c'era più nessuno. Dunque se doveva stare a casa avrebbe fatto a modo suo.

Il tempo di girare i tacchi, ci andò quasi a sbattere contro suo fratello, il più grande, che lo guardò, fisso, silenzioso, gli occhi, azzurri ma scuri, piantati lì, l'aria così diversa da quella solitamente malinconica ma dolce.

La conversazione fu tirata, quasi sprezzante.

Martin impose all'altro di rispettare la punzione, un misto di devozione familiare e di paura che il moccioso si sarebbe cacciato nei guai o, peggio ancora, si sarebbe lasciato attrarre da altro capace di portarlo via da sé. La corda era lì a tendersi fino allo spasimo.

Jibril replicò ch'era l'altro ad aver tradito e che non tanto tempo prima sarebbe stato il primo a trovare il modo d'aggirarla quella punizione.

Non tanto tempo prima se la sarebbero svignata tutti e due…

Martin si rabbuiò. Jibril aveva ragione ma adesso c'era che Martin aveva paura, una paura folle di perdere il fratello e allora tanto valeva che quella dannata punizione venisse rispettata così Jibril non avrebbe ceduto alle lusinghe dei nuovi amici e avrebbe finito per cercare lui, Martin, solo lui.

La dannazione aveva preso a scavare, Martin Grandier sentiva che ogni pensiero, ogni parola, ogni passo in quella direzione erano sbagliati mentre lui avrebbe voluto che suo fratello avesse avuto un unico riferimento nella propria vita.

Sé stesso…

 _Credi che potrai restare con lui per sempre?!_

Nella testa le dannate parole di Didier.

Parole, lame capaci di sollevare il velo scuro sopra i sentimenti di Martin Grandier, capaci d'incidere la carne e spezzare il sogno.

Jibril era bello, insolente, frignone, caparbio, furbo, dolce, pestifero…

Aveva combattuto Martin Grandier contro sé stesso, contro l'altro, contro quella visione che, nonostante tutto, gli faceva battere il cuore, elevava sé stesso a creatura altrettanto fulgida dell'amato.

Era Jibril a renderlo migliore.

Non il contrario.

Martin Grandier amava suo fratello.

Qualsiasi altra accezione d'attribuire al quel sentire dolente ed intenso sarebbe stata sbagliata, orrenda, infernale…

L'amore nato spontaneo non appena aveva riconosciuto il volto dell'altro, s'era alimentato in quegli anni, nutrito di attenzioni, giochi, silenzi, complicità quasi maggiore di quella d'un fratello maggiore verso il più piccolo.

La complicità aveva preso ad incrinarsi quando era venuta al mondo Marie.

Jibril aveva pochi anni ma da quel giorno gli occhi ed i pensieri avevano preso a dividersi tra l'affetto e l'ammirazione verso il fratello maggiore ed la protezione verso la sorella più piccola.

Martin era stato a guardare, non avrebbe mai messo i due fratelli più piccoli l'uno contro l'altra. Sarebbe stata una battaglia persa in partenza che tutti e tre erano sempre stati trattati alla pari.

Martin aveva accettato tutto ma poi…

Poi era cresciuto, s'era accorto d'aver necessità del fratello accanto a sé. E per assurdo, ad averlo accanto, avrebbe rischiato di perdere la testa.

Lui, misero soffione di Tarassaco che ondeggiava allo stesso vento di Narciso.

Impossibile…

 _Nessuno ti permetterà di restare con lui! Quando tutti comprenderanno ciò che provi…ti metteranno alla porta…ti cacceranno via…e se non cacceranno te…faranno in modo che tu non lo riveda più!_

Martin Grandier aveva negato, di fronte a Didier, muovendo le labbra, come a dire che i genitori erano diversi e non l'avrebbero mai allontanato…

 _Loro sono uguali a tutti i genitori!_

Didier l'aveva preso per la camicia Martin e quello era rimasto lì nella stretta soffocante.

 _Noi siamo diversi! Io e te! Io ti voglio bene e tu ne vuoi a quel moccioso! Non abbiamo scampo…siamo dannati, lo siamo già! E allora perché non esserlo fino in fondo e_ _prenderci ciò che amiamo?!_

Martin, lo sguardo febbrile addosso a Didier, l'aveva sfidato…

 _Ma guardati! Lo so che hai paura…allora te lo ripeto…se vuoi tuo fratello…se vuoi che quello resti con te per sempre…te lo devi portare via, con te…dovete sparire tu e lui!_

 _Sparire…_

 _Tu e Jibril…_

 _Se sparirete…_

 _Potrai averlo sempre con te…_

 _Maman e papà moriranno…_

Gliel'aveva contestato Martin a Didier.

Lui amava i suoi genitori, non avrebbe mai potuto punirli a quel modo…

 _Ti hanno tenuto solo per compassione! Non ti permetteranno mai di fare ciò che vuoi, di essere colui che avrà il loro figlio! Il loro vero figlio!_

 _Tu e lui siete diversi!_

 _Lui è il loro figlio, tu no!_

 _Dannato…_

Martin Grandier sarebbe finito all'Inferno, sarebbe tornato nello stesso luogo ove la sua esistenza era stata ficcata da un destino altrettanto dannato.

Jibril gli fece la lingua…

Martin sussultò tentando d'afferrarlo…

Il moccioso girò i tacchi e sparì nella casa.

Martin rimase lì, il vento sulla faccia, le mani vuote…

Era giovane ma percepiva che tutto il resto del mondo fosse racchiuso lì, nella faccia insolente e bella del fratello…

 _§§§_

La visione era sulfurea…

Il calore emanava effluvi bollenti.

Gli occhi cercarono attorno, squadrando atterriti l'ammasso carbonizzato della casa.

Non restava nulla di ciò che doveva esser stato un vecchio edificio, imploso su sé stesso.

Il fuoco aveva fuso ed unito gli antichi materiali, solo la pietra aveva mantenuto un aspetto più compatto del legno e del metallo che componeva finestre, porte, accessi e corridoi…

"Sembra d'essere a Rue de la Forge…" – bisbigliò Bernard, lo sguardo sgranato.

Alain lo guardò, che lui non aveva assistito all'incendio.

"Ricordi?" – chiese Bernard – "T'assicuro che lo scempio era simile…".

Un brivido…

Gli occhi corsero a cercare superstiti.

Contadini, gente stracciata e intossicata dal fumo continuava a far la spola da un imprecisato corso d'acqua, portando secchi da rovesciare sulle ceneri fumanti.

La battaglia era ancora in atto, gemiti legnosi, sibili sinistri, squassarsi d'antichi manufatti si susseguivano mentre la cenere libera fluttuava oscurando la vista, occultando lo scheletro morente.

"Che è accaduto?" – chiese Alain scendendo da cavallo squadranto un uomo in abiti anneriti.

L'interpellato tirò dritto, col suo secchio stretto in mano, inebetito e stanco, quasi sordo.

Alain lo fermò prendendolo per un braccio…

Il gesto, apparentemente innoquo, suscitò la reazione di sguardi scuri che si piantarono sui quattro stranieri, i corpi sbucarono dalla boscaglia, bastoni in mano e labbra strette.

"Perdonate…" – s'affrettò a scusarsi Alain – "Non volevo intimorirvi…ma…stiamo alla tenuta di Monsieur Grandier…abbiamo saputo dell'incendio…volevamo solo sapere che è accaduto…".

"Un incendio!" – sputò l'uomo, la faccia decrepita di fuliggine e polvere.

"Si…ma…" – non sapeva come chiederlo il Luogotenente Alain Soisson.

Era stata una tragica fatalità oppure…

"Insomma!" – sbuffò Alain – "Allora ve lo chiedo direttamente…chi è stato? Qualcuno ha dato fuoco alla casa?! Qualcuno!?".

Gesticolò per farsi capire…

Gli altri fecero finta di non capire.

L'ostacolo del rango e della lingua tornava comodo qualche volta.

"Al diavolo!" – digrignò Alain – "Almeno sapete dov'è andato? André!? Monsieur Grandier?!".

L'altro intuì il nome, indicò la collina. Lente volute di fumo trasportate da correnti di calore, risalivano le pendici.

Il francese stentato, segno che il padrone, Monsieur André Grandier, qualche parola aveva avuto necessità d'insegnarla: "Su…gli sono andati dietro…".

"Cosa?! Dietro…a chi?!" – sputò il Luogotenente Alain Soisson, alla risposta che implicitamente ammetteva che la casa non era andata a fuoco da sola.

Dunque, la casa non era andata a fuoco da sola!

La caccia era iniziata…

I quattro risalirono a cavallo, spronando gli animali lungo la via indicata, oscura e sconosciuta.

Gli sguardi scrutavano la foresta alla ricerca…

La casa non era andata a fuoco da sola, la casa era stata incendiata per diletto o forse per…

 _§§§_

Drappi di sole solcavano le fronde dei pini, scivolando sulle figure dei cavalieri…

Pochi istanti…

Non c'erano muri lì, non c'erano voltoni, case, edifici, vicoli, pozzo, vetrine, panni stesi, carretti d'ambulanti, strilloni…

Nemmeno Emmanuel, su, lassù, da Notre Dame, a richiamare a raccolta il popolo, un altro popolo, anche se ovunque ci si fosse trovati, il popolo sempre sarebbe stato lo stesso, che si fosse stati a Parigi oppure in mezzo alla foresta lì, nel Granducato di Toscana.

A tutt'e due, il Luogotenente Alain Soisson ed il giornalista Bernard Chatelet, parve davvero d'essere tornati indietro nel tempo di anni, un'eternità che si dipanava sotto gli occhi del drappello di soldatini.

Pochi istanti…

La casa incendiata per volontà…

L'intenzione di provocare una reazione…

Forse uscire allo scoperto…

Pochi istanti…

I colpi presero a piovere di sbieco dal fitto della foresta.

Imprecazioni e spari…

Il drappello in fondo l'aveva intuito, se l'aspettava, anche se non s'immaginava davvero che l'incendio fosse stato appiccato per attirarli fin lì, alla ricerca dei colpevoli.

Dunque la caccia era cominciata…

I francesi erano arrivati al Granducato…

 _Quali francesi?!_

"Via, giù! Tutti giù!".

L'ordine incise l'aria attraverso gli spari.

Rouge Delacroix e i compari scesero di filato da cavallo e corsero a rifugiarsi dentro il fitto dei rovi. Altri uomini s'appiattirono dietro gli alberi, i cavalli spronati a disperdersi…

Le corteccie sbrecciate dalla pioggia di piombo…

Dovevano essere in tanti, nascosti ad attenderli.

E loro lì ad imprecare, la smania di dare la caccia degl'incendiari aveva forse indotto ad abbassare la guardia, seppure lo stesso errore era stato commesso dagl'improvvisati avversari, anche loro vinti dalla fretta di far fuori il drappello degli inseguitori.

Gli assalitori non avevano atteso abbastanza per tendere un'imboscata degna di questo nome.

Tutto racchiuso in una manciata d'istanti…

"Padrone…" – Valentino Simon gli faceva quasi da scudo all'altro, terrorizzato che un colpo avrebbe potuto colpire il padrone, ch'era lì con loro.

Tutti se n'erano accorti…

In tempo di pace, un uomo che sta diventando cieco, ha pur sempre capacità e tempo d'adattarsi al terrore del buio che piano piano oscurerà la vista e la capacità di muoversi.

Ma in tempo di guerra, tutto mutava troppo in fretta…

"Padrone…dovete andarvene! Qui ci siamo noi…".

Altri spari…

Non li si doveva lasciare avvicinarsi, gli altri, chiunque essi fossero.

André digrignò un'imprecazione. Non gl'importava…

Doveva sapere, dannazione…

Chi erano quelli…

Che fossero francesi, non c'erano dubbi.

 _Quali francesi però…_

"Devo sapere chi sono!" – ordinò atterrito.

"Va bene…" – masticò amaro Valentino Simon.

Tentò di mettere a fuoco il campo di battaglia. A fatica la vide, lei, accucciata poco più in là, dietro il masso.

Anche lei lo fissò, lo sguardo d'un tempo, scuro, anche lei era atterrita ma da altro…

La scorse appiattirsi e poi strisciare verso di loro…

"Che fai!?" – la rimproverò, stringendola per le braccia.

"Chi sono?! André tu lo sai?!" – sputò lei, furiosa.

L'altro negò, non era sicuro di saperlo.

Erano francesi certo, ma, quali francesi?!

Non certo i soldati di Alain…

"Devi andartene!" – le ordinò.

"No, senza di te non vado via! Devi andartene anche tu!".

"La smetteranno! Se non voglio attirare qui tutta la contrada…" – digrignò André, una mano tra i capelli e la dannazione del paesaggio sempre più scuro ed incombente.

Uno spiraglio di silenzio…

"Padrone…Rouge e gli altri gli stanno girando attorno…voi dovete andarvene!".

"Si…" – convenne lui, la mano stretta nella mano di lei.

"Alain…sentiranno gli spari…dobbiamo andarcene…se capirà…" – precisò lei – "Vorrà sapere che sta accadendo…non avremo modo di mentirgli…".

Assieme…

Gli spari avevano mutato orientamento quasi attirati da altri spari che provenivano da ovest adesso.

Strisciarono assieme lungo il sentiero che li riportava ai cavalli, appiattiti contro la muraglia di sterpaglie incolte.

Il luogo era isolato e vergine…

S'erano allontanati molto dalla tenuta, i sensi a raccogliere le scaglie di luce, il battito accelerato allo spasimo

Vivere sospesi nell'incapacità d'accettare la fatalità del destino.

Vivere in attesa dell'ignoto…

 _§§§_

S'era fatto pomeriggio.

Un giorno di mezza estate, assolato e tranquillo, come tutti i giorni di mezza estate.

Le fronde appena agitate dalla brezza stanca e calda e salmastra perdevano le prime foglie arse dalla stagione secca.

Un'improbabile pioggia giallastra e fragile mulinava nell'aria adagiandosi sulla radura, spargendo tonalità autunnali sopra il manto d'erba ancora verde.

Il colpo inferto alla sterpaglia si perse seguito dal tonfo sordo dell'arma che, troppo pesante, scivolò dalle mani piccole, per schiantarsi a terra.

La lama lucente e statica, l'acciaio davvero nobile, lavorato in maniera egregia, persino lui, ch'era solo un bambino, se n'era accorto, visto che ne aveva maneggiate altre di spade e di fioretti. Di nascosto certo, perché maman non voleva…

"Uffa!" – sbuffò Jibril stizzito d'essere incapace di menare un fendente decente.

Lontano da tutto, con l'obbligo di starsene a casa, Oscar Jibril Grandier s'era andato a riprendere la spada, risalendo su, sulla torre, i passi erano risuonati per la casa vuota, che non c'era nessuno, tutti fuori, affacendati, maman e papà non erano ancora tornati, gli ospiti erano in spiaggia a godersi le onde e la brezza.

E lui era fuggito via, col suo carico prezioso sotto braccio.

Jibril riprese in mano la spada, un altro fendente, piano questa volta.

La lama sfilò leggerà sugli sterpi e i teneri stecchi si contrassero spezzandosi di netto.

"Siii!" – gridò, rinvigorito e stranito dall'efficacia del colpo.

La storia del padre di _quella là_ , di quella mocciosa ch'era arrivata il giorno prima, quella che gli aveva detto che suo padre faceva la guerra e lui a spiegare che la guerra è brutta, è terribile, perché così maman aveva sempre spiegato…

Quella storia non l'aveva mica mandata giù Oscar Jibril Grandier e allora aveva deciso di fare di testa sua e di mostrare a tutti che una spada la sapeva tenere in mano anche lui e che anche lui avrebbe potuto fare la guerra…

Quella mocciosa…

Con quei suoi occhi azzurri grandi che l'avevano fissato…

Un altro colpo, l'arma prese forza, il peso si trascinò dietro il corpo leggero.

Un passo falso, il piede tradito da una buca…

La lama cadde a terra, di nuovo, che il moccioso che non ebbe modo di mettere le mani avanti per attutire il colpo.

I palmi bruciati dalla terra, le ginocchia sfregate e arse…

Gridò Oscar Jibril e picchiò un pugno a terra, che tanto era solo e nessuno l'avrebbe preso in giro e lui avrebbe potuto sfogarsi e piangere.

Si rialzò provando a ripulirsi ma le sbucciature bruciavano. Era caldo, gli era presa sete ma la testardaggine di non arrendersi quella non dava tregua.

Si rialzò e tentò d'afferrare l'elsa della spada.

Risatine sibilarono dalle frasche attorno.

Lo sguardo si sollevò di scatto, ficcandosi nella boscaglia.

S'accorse di non essere solo. Riconobbe un gruppetto di ragazzetti, alcuni abitavano lì attorno, altri non li aveva mai visti, forse venivano da lontano. Poco importava…

Le dita strinsero miseri fili d'erba.

La tolleranza reciproca era sempre stata mediocre, chissà forse per via dell'inevitabile rivalità tra mocciosi della stessa età. C'era che adesso la presenza degli altri sarebbe stata oltremodo d'impiccio.

S'avvicinarono quelli, non erano tanti ma sufficienti a dimostrare che il gruppo avrebbe potuto avere la meglio sull'altro ch'era solo e più piccolo.

Non era importante per Jibril, quanto che agli estranei non fosse venuto in mente di prendersi la spada.

Jibril l'afferrò in fretta, ritraendosi.

"Mi sembra un po' troppo pesante per te!" – esordì un ragazzo, meglio piantato di altri – "Sei basso…e pure magrolino…che ci vorresti fare con un'arma simile?".

L'altro non rispose.

"Su…se la dai a noi…magari t'insegnamo come si fa a tenerla in mano! Di certo a te non l'ha insegnato nessuno!".

Risero quelli…

L'indiretto affondo all'educazione ricevuta - persino i sassi da quelle parti sapevano che Madame Grandier, maman, ogni tanto insegnava ai ragazzini a tirare di scherma, certo non per diventare spadaccini ma per allenare i riflessi – incendiò il sangue.

"Bada a come parli!" – sputò Jibril – "Io la so usare la spada! E tu non t'immischiare in cose che non ti riguardano!".

Gli avevano sempre insegnato a difendersi, a non arretrare, perlomeno a parole.

Le dita piccole strinsero l'elsa, l'istinto di pari passo con la logica lieve d'un moccioso di otto anni, che di certo anche lui era consapevole che maneggiare la spada non sarebbe stato affatto facile.

L'istinto gli suggerì di nascondere l'arma. Doveva andar via da lì, prima possibile. D'improvviso s'immaginò che sarebbe accaduto, che lui avrebbe dovuto stare a casa, in punizione, non certo andarsene in giro e per giunta con una spada sottratta senza il permesso di nessuno.

Ingoiò il rimorso, la gola asciutta, perse il respiro.

Avrebbe voluto che suo fratello fosse lì, Martin era più grande, l'avrebbe senz'altro difeso.

"Dacci la spada!" – ruggì uno degli avversari, tagliando corto.

Jibril si morse il labbro, un'occhiataccia, una smorfia…

Silenzio…

"Sei sordo?!".

Silenzio…

Quelli s'avvicinarono. D'istinto le mani s'aprirono, la destra riportò la lama davanti, inclinata quel tanto da mostrare il filo lucente. Le mani si ricongiunsero all'elsa, stringendola.

"In guardia!" – sibilò Jibril.

Risero quelli…

"Che scemo! Crede di farci paura!".

Silenzio…

Andava bene parlare e mediare ma quando è troppo…

Le braccia sollevarono la spada.

Il peso incombente suggerì una posizione meno faticosa…

I polsi ruotarono e la lama scorse orizzontale, lasciata oscillare quel tanto che sarebbe bastato a comunicare ch'era il caso di lasciar perdere. Il gruppetto arretrò d'istinto sorpreso dal gesto inusuale. Se l'altro era capace di sollevare un'arma così pesante…

Un moccioso s'affrettò a raccogliere un ramo.

La posizione del legno si contrappose a quella dell'acciaio.

Fu la volta di Jibril d'impaurirsi e prendere a temere che tutto era perduto.

Il moccioso prese a battere il legno sulla lama, ridacchiando, schernendo l'altro…

Ondeggiarono il legno e l'acciao.

Impaurito Jibril decise di forzare la presa.

Un respiro, strinse l'elsa, chiuse le dita, scansò il legno con un colpo secco, tornò sull'avversario…

Un passo indietro, caricò il destro e prese ad avanzare…

L'avversario intimorito…

La paura è forse peggio del coraggio…

L'avversario si ritrasse e affondò, il legno vibrò contro l'acciaio.

L'avversario era più alto e veloce.

Il colpo ripetuto di nuovo contro la lama…

Jibril si ritrovò spiazzato, le dita si strinsero, la vibrazione s'impresse alle braccia riverberandosi al corpo che parve spezzarsi ed infrangersi in mille schegge.

L'insperato vantaggio venne colto e il moccioso più grande, l'incitamento dei compagni che ruggiva nelle orecchie, si fece sotto, insistendo, colpendo di nuovo la spada.

Avanzò quasi che col ramo avrebbe colpito il ragazzino.

Il colpo vibrò addosso, frantumando i muscoli. Il guizzo, il passo indietro, la spalla sfiorata che però il dolore s'incise ampliandosi e spezzando il respiro.

Un passo indietro, un grido…

Le risa degli avversari, gli scherni.

La spada finì a terra

L'acciaio s'animò solo un istante, catturando i riflessi del sole morente.

Il vento prese a raffreddare la pelle fradicia…

Bruciavano le sbucciature!

L'avversario gettò via il bastone…

I compagni afferrarono la spada.

Jibril gridò, tentando di fermarli per riprendersela…

L'avversario non attendeva altro, gli finì addosso, tirandolo giù a terra, la mano sulla faccia a schiacciarlo lì…

Un altro grido…

Altre risa…

Gli avversari erano più grandi.

Ma non così grandi…

La zuffa s'animò ancora più intensa…

Jibril chiuse gli occhi.

Un istante…

Nessun colpo, nessun pugno, neppure uno schiaffo…

I corpi frusciarono rimestati all'aria bollente e polverosa…

Jibril trattenne il respiro di contro all'ansimare disarmonico degli altri.

Il respiro si sollevò mentre intuiva l'istantaneo strappo del corpo che gli stava sopra…

Riaprì gli occhi, scenario surreale…

Martin Grandier, suo fratello…

Non l'aveva mai visto fare a pugni con nessuno, da quando era nato.

Gentile, dolce, schivo…

Suo fratello stava lì adesso, poco distante, pugni in guardia. Non era solo, c'era un altro ragazzo con lui. Lo conosceva, l'aveva visto ancora, alla casa di Donna Artemisia, quando c'era andato con Martin, qualche giorno addietro. Martin l'aveva conosciuto lì…

In due, tutti e due più grandi degli altri, incutevano timore sufficiente a far desidere i più piccoli.

Due avversari provarono a disattendere il tacito invito a lasciar perdere.

Un passo…

Il ragazzino amico di Martin non esitò un istante, muovendosi per primo, fulmineo, il pugno piazzato al volto dell'altro, in pieno viso, diretto e schietto.

Nel frammento di luce il corpo dell'avversario s'irrigidì e poi crollò a terra.

Un solo pugno era stato sufficiente.

Gli altri compari mollarono la spada e presero ad indietreggiare.

Il braccio teso, il gesto d'andarsene…

Martin s'impose e sì, via, quelli si convinsero ch'era davvero meglio lasciar perdere.

L'unica concessione, quella di raccattare da terra il compare che s'era beccato il pugno in faccia.

Sparirono nella foresta, senza un fiato.

Martin s'inginocchiò. Il fratello più piccolo stava lì, in contemplazione dello scempio di sé e della spada e…

Gli prese la testa tra le mani, gli scostò i capelli dalla faccia sudata, le guance accaldate…

Lo strinse per le spalle.

Non aveva voce, in qualche modo doveva farsi comprendere…

"Lasciami!" – s'oppose testardo Jibril tentando di sgusciare dalla presa.

Martin gli afferrò la mano, compose i simboli della propria paura…

 _Stai bene?_

"Si…".

 _Che hai combinato?!_

L'angoscia era fuori luogo. Jibril già faticava ad accettarla da maman e papà, figuriamoci dal fratello maggiore. Gli era grato del salvataggio ma…

"Niente! Lasciami in pace!" – sputò acido. Rodeva essersi ritrovato incapace di difendersi…

S'avvicinò anche l'altro ragazzo.

"Dunque questo sarebbe tuo fratello?!" – il tono di scherno – "Tu gli salvi la pelle e lui ti dice di lasciarlo in pace?!".

Negò Martin, una smorfia di disappunto. Jibril non era come lo dipingevano le aride parole dell'amico. Forse aveva solo paura…

Jibril guardò i due ragazzi.

Si, aveva avuto paura ma mettersi lì a frignare davanti un estraneo…

E Martin poi, aveva una faccia strana, lo guardava come se avesse visto uno di quei mostri dei libri di favole ch'erano soliti leggere alla sera.

Didier Lasalle sputò a terra.

Il tempo iniziava a stringere.

Sottile ed evanescente s'animava la frattura tra i due fratelli. Era necessario approfittarne ed aprire gli occhi ad entrambi.

"Mi pare che quello non ha bisogno d'averti tra i piedi!" – attaccò severo, la faccia piantata addosso a Martin mentre l'altro aveva la faccia piantata al fratello.

Jibril indietreggiò strisciando, la schiena a terra, i palmi puntati per rialzarsi.

La rabbia mista alla paura…

Inspiegabilmente non accettava d'esser visto così, nemmeno da Martin.

E Martin aveva paura, paura che l'altro avrebbe finito col diventare grande e da grande non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di lui.

Didier Lasalle s'insinuò, incuneando la frattura tra i fratelli. Sarebbe bastato aprir gli occhi ad entrambi ed indurre entrambi a rinsaldare la complicità.

Si fece avanti Didier Lasalle, afferrò Jibril per la camicia, lo tirò su come fosse una bambola, le dita strinsero la stoffa della camiciola fradicia.

Lo guardò, scorse i lineamenti, il viso liscio, il naso ritto, le guance rosse, le labbra carnose ed imbronciate, gli occhi furiosi, azzurri, sfrontati…

Si, se avesse voluto…

Didier Lasalle ne sarebbe stato capace. Prendersi il moccioso…

A Parigi li aveva visti i mocciosi presi per il collo da quelli più grandi, che se i più piccoli volevano ribellarsi, allora era necessario dar loro una lezione.

Didier Lasalle voleva ripristinare i ruoli.

Didier Lasalle voleva restituire Oscar Jibril a Martin e convincere Martin che Oscar Jibril era suo.

Era dannatamente così anche se a pensarci c'era da farsi venire il voltastomaco.

Ma quando ci s'immagina d'appartenersi allora tutto diventa più facile e lieve.

Sono così semplici i concetti con cui si destreggiano i pensieri dei più piccoli.

Il linguaggio, per quanto crudele, non avrebbe avuto potere di scalfire il legame, anzi…

E poi, se Martin avesse compreso che Jibril senza di lui si sarebbe ritrovato in un mare di guai, si sarebbe deciso a muoversi, più in fretta, spinto dall'altrettanto evidente e semplice istinto di proteggerlo.

Perché quella era la realtà.

Il linguaggio crudele l'avrebbe esaltata, la realtà.

Didier s'avventò sul bambino, lo spinse indietro, ancora di più finchè Jibril si ritrovò un grosso tronco alle spalle.

Didier lo issò lì, tenendolo fermo.

Si sentì tirare per la spalla, Martin s'opponeva al gesto tentando di liberare il fratello.

Non c'era convinzione però…

Inebriava…

Inebriava la sensazione di vedersi finalmente spalleggiato da qualcuno che comprendeva ciò che gli rodeva l'anima. Lui voleva bene a Jibril…

Ora Jibril era lì…

"Si…" – ammise Didier fingendo di dar retta alla contestazione di Martin – "Lo lascio…non preoccuparti…non voglio fargli del male ma…non vorresti conoscere qual è il sapore di tuo fratello?!".

Martin sentì il sangue gelare…

Le dita strinsero la presa della spalla in segno di contestazione.

"Non far finta di niente!" - contestò Didier Lasalle mentre fissava Jibril e l'altro stava lì, incredulo, spaventato, incapace di aprir bocca.

Non comprendeva il senso delle parole dell'amico rivolte al fratello.

Proseguì, l'affondo feroce: "Anche tu…" – Martin trasalì – "Anche tu hai subito la stessa sorte…la prima volta…".

La voragine s'aprì spaventosa sotto i piedi, ingoiando il presente e tutto ciò che s'era dipanato lento e calmo e sereno negli anni trascorsi alla tenuta, dopo che Le Comte Verd era salpata per sempre dalla vita di Martin Grandier.

Gli anni faticosamente vissuti a dimenticare il passato, l'orrore, il disprezzo piantato nel cuore, quello di sé e quello degli altri…

La bestia feroce si risvegliava…

Martin provò a staccare la mano di Didier da Jibril.

L'altro strinse di più la presa, la stoffa prese a chiudersi attorno al collo del bambino.

Jibril avvertì la sensazione d'esser finito in una bolla d'aria, solo che l'aria non c'era.

Didier si beò della paura di entrambi, la gamba in mezzo alle gambe del bambino, scostate, il ginocchiò piantato contro la corteccia.

La mano libera afferrò saldamente il polso sinistro…

Martin s'avventò contro l'amico…

Tentò di staccarlo dal fratello…

Didier Lasalle si voltò di scatto: "Che hai capito? Non sarò io…ma sarai tu…".

Lo sguardo azzurro si sgranò, colpito…

"Che sta dicendo?" – tossì Jibril spaventato.

"Sei piuttosto ingenuo tu!" – gli sibilò addosso Didier – "Ma sai che quelli come te valgono una fortuna?!".

"Io…" – balbetto Jibril.

Negò Martin, prese a tremare, s'immaginò che Didier avrebbe raccontato tutto al fratello. Jibril non avrebbe più avuto coraggio nemmeno di guardarlo in faccia. Avrebbe avuto paura…

"Avanti!" – incalzò Didier – "Prenditi ciò che ti spetta!".

Jibril iniziò a tremare…

"Non avere paura!" – gl'intimò Didier – "Non c'è niente di sbagliato…tuo fratello ti vuole bene…".

Muto, Jibril ascoltava, gli occhi sgranati passavano da quelli scuri e furenti del ragazzo a quelli chiari quasi trasparenti del fratello maggiore.

Silenzio…

Il vento tra i rami…

Due pigne caddero a terra poco lontano, lo schiocco ruppe la calma.

Martin allungò il braccio destro, afferrò la camicia del fratello nello stesso punto in cui c'era la mano dell'amico. Le prese si sostituirono…

Jibril fissò suo fratello…

L'altro lo guardò.

"Lo so ch'è questo che vuoi…" – continuò a sussurrare Didier Lasalle afferrando anche l'altra mano del bambino – "Gli vuoi bene, immensamente….ma se non glielo dirai, se non glielo farai comprendere, tuo fratello prima o poi ti dirà che non sei nessuno per lui e non vorrà averti più intorno. Sai come vanno queste cose…".

 _Zitto!_

Martin Grandier pensava…

Avrebbe voluto gridargli di stare zitto!

Era tutto assurdo, sbagliato, infernale…

Ma lui era lì adesso, finalmente ce l'aveva davanti, Narciso, la bocca rossa imbronciata, la pelle rosa e liscia…

Quante volte l'aveva accarezzata, di notte, solo con il pensiero, ascoltando il respiro del sonno.

 _Toc…_

 _Toc…_

 _Toc…_

 _Lui è quella falena…_

Se lo disse Martin Grandier…

 _Prima o poi, anche tu tornerai all'Inferno…_

Un istante d'esitazione…

Jibril tirò con tutte le forze. Uno strattone inaspettato…

La presa restò salda ma il bambino perse l'appoggio dell'albero ritrovandosi ad indietreggiare fino a cascare giù, tenuto dal fratello. La stretta gl'impedì di rovinare a terra…

 _Martin Grandier…_

 _Torna all'Inferno…_

 _Toc…_

 _Toc…_

 _Toc…_

Martin afferrò finalmente la sua inafferrabile falena.

Il corpo si sovrappose a quello del fratello, le mani strinsero i polsi, le braccia sollevate e ferme, il viso dell'altro lì, ad un pollice.

Gli occhi sgranati, increduli, spaventati e feroci…

Il tradimento si consumava…

Il corpo si chinò sul viso dell'altro. Intuì il fratello dimenarsi e poi impietrirsi, racchiuso sotto di sé, prigioniero, troppo debole per opporsi.

L'assunto inebriò ed al tempo stesso sporcò gl'intenti.

 _Dannato…_

Martin intuì la dannazione scorrere nelle vene, prendere il posto del sangue.

Si chinò ancora di più…

Sfiorò il naso con il naso…

L'altro rimase lì, immobile, incapace persino di voltare la testa d'un lato.

Era vissuto così da sempre, il viso del fratello addosso, lì, su di sé.

Inconcepibile immanginarsi che quella vicinanza adesso avrebbe inciso così sulla pelle e sui sensi.

La bocca…

Le labbra si posarono piano sulle labbra, sapide di sudore e rabbia.

Morbide…

Il sangue s'inebriò del contatto intensamente morbido…

 _Fratello…_

 _Lui è tuo fratello…_

 _Narciso…_

 _Lui può salvarti dall'Inferno…_

 _Lui è troppo bello…_

Le mani strinsero i polsi sottili, ancora di più…

Sublime visione…

Salvifica essenza che riscatta dall'Inferno in cui l'anima era vissuta da sempre…

Un bacio lieve, la lingua a leccare piano le labbra salate…

Il respiro trattenuto ed ingoiato, impossibile staccarsi, anche se i muscoli avevano preso a tremare.

Le dita del bambino aperte e chiuse ed aperte di nuovo, a stringere l'aria, impotenti..

Ritmo inconscio d'affondare di più, ancora di più.

Affondare e morire lì, come un tempo era stato trafitto lui ed era stato ucciso.

Martin sollevò il viso.

Da fuori la visione sarebbe potuta esser quella d'una fiera che ha appena affondato le fauci nella gola della preda.

La fiera silenziosa attende che la preda esali l'ultimo respiro e poi muoia.

La preda stava lì, invece, ad ascoltare il sangue uscire lento dalle viscere…

E la morte, quella del cuore e dei sensi, solcare i muscoli che a poco a poco si spengono.

Si guardarono i due fratelli.

Jibril immobile, la bocca dischiusa…

Martin su di lui e non poteva non ammettere che l'altro era davvero bello, anche s'era terrorizzato di sé, proprio di colui che avrebbe voluto essere il solo ed unico confidente per tutto il resto della vita.

Martin l'avrebbe amato sempre e sempre avrebbe voluto essere amato dall'altro…

Le luci a poco a poco scemarono dalla radura.

Didier Lasalle raccolse la spada e la porse a Jibril.

"Questa è tua…".

Il tono piatto non deponeva né per una vittoria, né per una sconfitta.

La presa di coscienza era tutto ciò a cui l'estraneo aveva ambito.

Il solco era stato tracciato. Ora c'era solo d'attendere le reazioni…

Di scandalo o silenzio…

Di odio o d'amore…

Che l'amore ha mille facce e scorre attraverso mille vene…

Restava inteso che…

Silenzio…

"Vi conviene tacere…se racconterete ciò che è accaduto…vi sapareranno!".

Minaccia velata sapentemente dosata.

Lì si sarebbe atteso lo scandalo…

Martin guardò Jibril, l'altro aveva abbassato lo sguardo.

"So che vi volete bene…"- proseguì Didier Lasalle – "E nessuno deve avere diritto di decidere per voi e d'imporvi una scelta che non sia la vostra. Ma se vorrete stare assieme…dovrete andarvene!".

Il rischio che uno dei due mocciosi avesse parlato, confidandosi con i genitori o con chiunque altro, era altissimo.

Ma Didier Lasalle sapeva che se non si corrono rischi non si sarà mai certi d'ottenere ciò che si desidera.

Tutto sarebbe stato nel comprendere se il desiderio dei due fratelli di restare uniti sarebbe stato più forte di quello di confidare ciò che provavano, rischiando così di ritrovarsi divisi per sempre.

Nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai approvato la loro amicizia…

Nessuno al mondo avrebbe mai accettato di lasciarli insieme.

Dunque nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto sapere nulla!

68


	69. Il suo nome

_**Il suo nome…**_

Nonostante fosse estate, nonostante la giornata fosse stata calda ed assolata ed intensamente frenetica, i sensi avrebbero gradito tuffarsi nella brace bollente che rosseggiava nel camino.

Gli occhi ficcati lì persi e fissi alle lingue di fuoco.

Gli pareva di sentir freddo, neanche fosse stato nelle catapecchie di Parigi, in pieno inverno, le finestre coi vetri ghiacciati fin quasi a spaccarsi.

L'istinto dettava risposte che la mente ancora non aveva chiare o forse non avrebbe voluto aver chiare.

La cena era stata sobria, i mocciosi messi a letto, stanchissimi ed entusiasti d'aver messo i piedi nell'acqua del mare anche s'era stato necessario mettergli alle calcagna qualcuno che sapesse nuotare, dato che né Carmilla né Rosalie sarebbero state in grado di riacciuffarli nel caso si fossero spinti oltre la rena azzurrata e bassa.

Alain Soisson stava lì, sprofondato nella poltrona posta davanti al camino, in silenzio, arrovellato dalle immagini che gli erano scorse davanti quel giorno.

Aveva cavalcato a lungo dopo aver lasciato il rudere incendiato ma non avevano trovato nulla.

Né persone, né avversari, né ribelli, né soldati.

Nulla di nulla se non un susseguirsi di richiami…

Spari via via affievoliti nella foresta e poi a poco a poco perduti nel silenzio delle colline dove non era stato in grado di addentrarsi, né recuperare tracce o indizi.

Di Monsieur e Madame Grandier neppure l'ombra.

Per quanto un incendio fosse pur sempre solo un incendio, le parole di Bernard gli erano parse profetiche.

Non poté non rammentare quando era accaduto a loro d'ssere sfuggiti all'agguato di Rue de La Forge, otto anni prima, a Parigi.

L'incendio d'un intero quartiere architettato per stanare lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, in nome d'una vendetta che neppure lui avrebbe mai immaginato avrebbe condotto la mente e le mani d'un uomo a macchiarsi di tale gesto.

Di quell'uomo s'erano perse le tracce.

La mente tentò di riannodare i deboli fili dei ricordi.

Rammentò d'aver saputo ch'era riuscito a mettersi al comando di varie guarnigioni e che, di volta in volta, aveva agito secondo la compiacenza del governo di turno.

Ma la condotta comune a tutte le azioni compiute era sempre stata annientare ribelli, che si fossero ribellati al sovrano prima o alla Convenzione dopo.

Aveva fatto impiccare oltre trenta soldati solo perché quelli avevano chiesto una paga più dignitosa.

Il Generale François Claude Bouillé aveva agito sempre e solo così.

Annientare ribelli…

Immerso nelle congetture passate e presenti, non s'accorse che lei era entrata.

"Il fuoco…" – sussurrò Oscar – "Aggiungo altra legna…alla sera l'umidità è fastidiosa…".

Sussultò Alain, voltandosi…

Alcuni ceppi finirono nel camino, rimestati perché attecchissero meglio.

Silenzio…

Crepitare dolce e fermo delle fiamme…

Silenzio…

Non avrebbe potuto fingere altrimenti.

Prese a guardarla…

Si mescolavano la stizza ed il dubbio che l'altra sapesse ed evitasse di rivelare ciò che sapeva con l'antico smacco d'essere già stato usato da lei, ammansito in nome di quel dannato amore che adesso Alain faticava a tenere a bada.

La vide, ammise che l'altra non era mai cambiata.

I lineamenti forse ammorbiditi, le movenze forse più docili, ma lo sguardo ed il tono della voce…

Quelli erano rimasti gli stessi di sempre. Anzi, forse ancora più suadenti e pieni, colmi dell'eleganza e della sobrietà e della forza regalati da una vita vissuta intensamente.

Folle…

Intuì la follia risorgere ad incendiare le vene…

Pazzo…

Era nella dimora dell'amico di un tempo.

Vi era giunto assieme a Carmilla ed ai suoi bambini…

Come giustificare dunque la rabbia crescente?!

Il Luogotenete Alain Soisson s'immaginò che fosse suo dovere sapere. Pensò di mascherare abilmente la smania, mentendo a sé stesso per mentire a lei.

"Che cosa è successo?" – chiese severo, forte del suo ruolo, che ora lui era in posizione superiore all'altra, anche se perlomeno l'amicizia avrebbe dovuto imporre fiducia.

Silenzio…

"Dove siete stati?" - tono militaresco…

In fondo il Luogotenente Alain Soisson non era lì per godersi solo una meritata licenza.

I dispacci sui continui agguati che si susseguivano erano dunque veri.

Perché dunque non approfittare dell'assenza dei due padroni, quasi una giornata intera, per chiedere conto di ciò che stava accadendo.

Silenzio…

"Oscar!" – il tono s'acuì.

"Françoise!" – puntualizzò l'altra fissandolo, degnandosi finalmente di rispondere.

Il nome rimbombò nella testa…

 _Il suo nome…_

 _Dio…_

 _Avrebbe voluto pronunciare il suo nome, gridarlo quasi…_

 _Quel nome gli era rimbombato nella testa per anni, sussurrato a labbra strette per ogni volta in cui s'era imbattutto nella Storia che, come fosse stata una gigantesca tempesta, s'era trascinata via i destini di coloro che non erano stati capaci di tenere il suo dannato passo._

 _Che assurdità chiamarsi diversamente, perché?_

Alain s'alzò e si fece davanti all'altra. Pareva d'essere tornati indietro nel tempo, quando lei era il suo comandante e lui un soldato rozzo e irascibile.

In fondo, a guardarli da fuori, si sarebbe detto che i ruoli fossero ancora quelli.

Il subalterno però adesso era cresciuto…

"C'è stato un incendio…" – esordì lei cauta.

"Questo lo so…non fate che riperelo tutti. E gli occhi ce li ho anch'io e l'ho vista la casa bruciata. Solo…non capisco…m'è sembrata…".

"Alain!" – l'interruppe lei decisa a rimarcare di tenere a freno la lingua ed il fervido intelletto.

"Una vendetta!" – tuonò lui, incapace d'abdicare al ruolo ed all'amore.

C'era arrivato in fretta…

"E' il tuo ruolo che t'impone di sospettarlo oppure hai le prove per affermarlo?!" – chiosò lei ironica, omettendo d'addentrarsi in altri scenari.

No, lei all'amore proprio non ci pensava più, non aveva più alcun senso pensarci.

E Alain Soisson, se l'era dimenticato quanto fosse complicato discutere con lei.

Lei non abbassava mai la guardia e allora la guardia alzata a quel modo altro non significava che l'incendio non era stata una fatalità e che la storia era un'altra…

Un'altra storia eppure, forse, sempre la stessa.

Un altro tempo, sì, quello davvero era un altro tempo.

"Dove siete stati?!" – insistette lui deciso, ch'era il Luogotenente di Bonaparte…

"Te l'ho detto…c'è stato un incendio…".

L'altro fece un passo a rammentare ch'era stanco d'essere preso in giro.

"Non mentire!" – sputò gelido ed al tempo stesso quasi pazzo, proteso verso l'altra…

"Alain…non ti permetto…".

Il balzo negli occhi, l'altra riservò un rifiuto ruvido ma non indietreggiò, l'antico piglio ad ordinare al luogotenente che in fondo lui era e sarebbe stato sempre un sottoposto.

Un sottoposto o, ancor peggio, un subalterno.

Inevitabile cogliere il balzo del cuore…

No, l'altro si fece più vicino, immemore di chi era stato, di chi era in quel momento.

L'afferrò l'antico comandante, l'antico amore, per le braccia e strinse, imponendo all'altra di restare lì, in nome del presente.

Le dita parvero finalmente affondare nei muscoli, come se in realtà non avessero immaginato di fare altro per tutti quegli anni, come se quello sarebbe stato l'unico gesto capace di placare la smania e l'angoscia di non sapere più nulla di lei.

Lei era viva e lui finalmente poteva afferrarla ed ammettere ch'era viva!

"Senti…forse non hai compreso!?" – digrignò lui, affatto amichevole – "Io sono qui apposta per comprendere cosa sta accadendo…e ciò che è accaduto oggi non può essere stata una fatalità! Gli spari su per la collina…se c'entri tu…o…".

Il nome…

Il nome dell'altro…

"Alain…sei ancora in tempo per recuperare il senno! Non so di cosa tu stia parlando!".

L'antico comandante rimase lì, fermo, freddo, sulle labbra le dannate parole che incidevano la coscienza, minando la stabilità che Alain ammise non aveva mai davvero conquistato. Era stata l'illusione del tempo trascorso, dello scenario di morte che lui aveva avuto in testa in tutto quel tempo ad avergli consentito d'accantonare lei…

Lei era lì adesso…

Lei era viva…

"Lo sai bene di cosa sto parlando!" – minacciò fingendo d'aver già compreso per indurre l'altra a cedere – "Mi hai tenuto sulla corda già una volta! E ho imparato la lezione…non accadrà di nuovo…".

Gli occhi rimasero fissi…

La bocca si schiuse rabbiosa…

Le mani strinsero di più, per imprimere rabbia e disperazione al tempo stesso…

"Alain…" – tentò di sottrarsi alla stretta.

L'equilibrio instabile ristabilito con rabbia. Un passo per indietreggiare…

"Io ti amo! Ti ho sempre amato!".

Parole ruggite addosso…

Parole che trafissero…

"Che stai dicendo? Alain…".

"Quello che ho detto! Non ha senso mentire! Non più ormai! Anche se so che non mi hai mai amato…neppure per un istante…io invece lo ammetto e non ho timore d'ammetterlo!".

"No!" – la prima contestazione, la più ovvia…

"Si invece!".

Dialogo serrato e stupido…

Non c'è motivazione all'amore e nemmeno alla negazione di esso.

"Alain…hai una moglie!" – contestazione evidente…

"Si, una moglie incredibile ed assolutamente impareggiabile!" – ammise Alain per nulla intimorito dall'obiezione – "Dio solo sa cosa sarebbe stato di me se non l'avessi incontrata! E Dio sa che l'amo disperatamente…morirei se la perdessi…ma non posso più mentire…".

"Lasciami!" – un soffio, altrettanta disperazione nelle parole…

Il luogotenente aprì le dita, le braccia dell'altra scattarono per sottrarsi alla presa.

"Alain…non sai quello che dici!".

"Si invece! So perfettamente ciò che dico e ciò che significa…".

L'antico soldato guardò l'antico comandante, ammettendo che le parole appena pronunciate erano follia, eppure erano vere. Lui le aveva pronunciate, dunque non erano più solo pensiero chiuso nella mente, pensiero racchiuso per anni e mai perduto.

Una volta pronunciate avevano ricevuto il pregio d'esistere, anche s'erano solo un rozzo suono, sgusciato dalla bocca.

Esistevano come esisteva ciò ch'esse rappresentavano.

"Non mi aspetto nulla…non ti ho rivelato ciò che sento per avere da te altro che non sia disprezzo e rifiuto. So ch'è così…ma dovevo dirti ciò che sento! Io imparato …o forse lo sono sempre stato…ad essere alquanto egoista! In tutti questi anni…ho sperato che tu fossi viva…ho sperato di rivederti e adesso che è accaduto…sarebbe ipocrita da parte mia non ammettere ciò che sento! Ma adesso devi dirmi ciò che è accaduto…io posso aiutarvi…non voglio che né tu né…".

"André…temi per lui adesso!?" – affondò l'altra cinica, quasi furiosa. La rivelazione s'era incisa nella mente. Una follia…

"André è mio amico…si…temo anche per lui…Bonaparte vuole la pace a tutti i costi. Ma non si fida degli austriaci…".

"Temo che il tuo generale non si fidi che di sé stesso…" – rispose l'altra indietreggiando ancora.

"Ebbene…se saprò che sta accadendo potrò stabilire il da farsi…prendere dei provvedimenti…evitare…".

"Alain…stai sbagliando!" – troncò Oscar François de Jarjayes – "Non farò o dirò mai nulla che metta in pericolo le persone che amo! Stai sbagliando tutto! Non è cambiato nulla in questi anni e ormai dovresti aver compreso come sono fatta! Io non ti amo!".

"Non te l'ho mai chiesto e sai bene che non te lo chiederò mai! Ciò che voglio dire è che non sono un pericolo…per voi intendo?! Lo vuoi capire?!".

Silenzio…

Un respiro…

La resa, come da copione, sarebbe dovuta intervenire lì, nel rispetto d'ogni più ferrea logica, che tutti e due oramai avevano scoperto le carte, Alain Soisson fin quasi al ridicolo.

Silenzio…

Un respiro…

Oscar François de Jarjayes tornò ad essere quella di sempre. La posta in gioco troppo alta, troppe vite dipendevano dal gioco pericoloso, un ruolo che lei aveva deciso d'interpretare all'oscuro e contro tutti.

Un'unica concessione…

"Mi hai salvato la vita Alain…" – l'esordio basso, la mente corse lontano – "Non potrò mai dimenticarlo. Non potrò mai fare nulla che potrà ricambiare il tuo gesto ma non ti amo…e non lo dico per infliggerti una sofferenza…non ti amo e non accetterò il tuo amore mai!".

Un altro respiro…

L'affondo spietato, nessuna resa all'amico d'un tempo e nemmeno all'amante.

"Amarmi…avresti dunque rivelato d'amarmi solo per carpire la mia fiducia?!" – lo fissò gelida – "Per lavarti la coscienza?! Sono passati otto anni Alain e il tempo non ti ha insegnato nulla!".

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson rimase lì, pietrificato e distrutto.

L'altra non si sarebbe piegata. L'altra era rimasta fredda, di nuovo, come un tempo.

Non gl'importava, Alain Soisson si disse che non gl'importava.

Non avrebbe mai abdicato ai sentimenti che provava eppure l'altra rimarcava il disprezzo d'aver infranto ogni possibile patto d'amicizia.

"No…che stai dicendo? Non potrei mai usare un simile argomento per convincerti!".

"Bene, allora non farlo!".

"Come vedi sto raccogliendo solo il tuo disprezzo! Dunque non è una strategia la mia…è la verità!".

Il rifiuto risorse senza parole, solo un altro passo indietro, un'occhiata gelida…

La porta s'aprì…

André fece un passo, entrò, intuì lo scambio di sguardi quasi feroce.

Riconobbe l'effige dell'amico di un tempo, di nuovo spietata e di nuovo disorientata.

Rammentò André, quando l'aveva ritrovata, dopo che lei l'aveva creduto morto e lui stesso l'aveva creduta morta.

André l'aveva avuta di nuovo tra le braccia ma lei aveva preso a rifiutare l'idea di morire tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava e allora s'era fatta scudo dell'altro, dell'amico, che aveva confessato d'essersi avvicinato a lei…

Troppo…

Un respiro fondo.

Alain rimase immobile, conscio che i propri sentimenti ormai erano evidenti, glieli si poteva leggere in faccia. Non aveva più paura dell'altro. Forse l'avrebbe ferito, ma non gli sarebbe importato.

André rimase zitto, forse in cerca delle parole, anche se parole non ce n'erano più.

Non avrebbe mai potuto disprezzare l'amico, nulla sarebbe mutato tra loro.

Ammise solo d'immaginare lo strazio che avrebbe divorato il cuore dell'altro ora che aveva ammesso di amare, di avere sempre amato un'altra donna.

L'esordio fu secco e neutro, il fine era spezzare la tensione, spostare il senso del discorso.

"C'è stato un incendio…c'è un pascolo lì vicino…i cavalli erano spaventati, abbiamo dovuto occuparci di loro…".

Non avrebbe voluto che lei mentisse. Non all'amico di un tempo, non più.

André, lui l'avrebbe fatto anche per lei, che la questione era semplice.

Tutta la contrada era attraversata da ribelli. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto comprendere chi fosse a guidarli. La spiegazione era logica ma poco convincente, come a voler accontentare e tacitare una volta per tutte.

"Non vi abbiamo trovato…" – contestò Alain, pugni chiusi, muscoli tesi.

André sorrise amaro. Dunque il Luogotenente Alain Soisson era lì per comprendere…

Solo che ciascuno doveva comprendere il necessario al proprio tornaconto e André non era certo che il proprio coincidesse con quello dell'altro.

"I cavalli sono animali sensibili…sentono il fuoco e il fumo a distanza di miglia…era possibile che prendessero a fuggire…sono animali robusti ma avrebbero potuto finire dentro la foresta e non essendo selvatici avrei corso il rischio di perderli o che s'azzoppassero. Te l'ho detto Alain, adesso allevo cavalli. Così mi guadagno da vivere!".

Un respiro fondo. Alain comprese che la strada era chiusa. Qualunque accidente o questione vi fosse stata dietro quella faccenda, nulla ci avrebbe cavato.

Affondò allora, nell'unica maniera conosciuta.

"Ho dato ordine a Voltaire e a Romanov di tornare a Livorno e di ritornare qui con la mia guarnigione…".

Dunque lo scontro prendeva ad elevarsi…

Tutto stava nel comprendere fino a che punto gli ospiti avrebbero consentito l'arrivo di nuovi soldati e se quella mossa li avrebbe indotti a riferire ciò che stava davvero accadendo.

In fondo avere una guarnigione di soldati in giro per la contrada non sarebbe stato piacevole.

Soldati francesi poi…

"Stai commettendo un errore!" – sibilò André – "Altri soldati qui non servono. Ogni divisa in più, ogni fucile in più non farà altro che…".

Si zittì André.

Ancora non sapeva nemmeno chi fossero gli autori di ciò che era accaduto quel giorno.

E dopo, nell'inseguimento, s'erano trovati la strada sbarrata da una pioggia di pallottole.

Anche lui doveva comprendere con chi aveva a che fare.

Evidentemente le maglie della rete intessuta per intercettare l'arrivo dei francesi nel Granducato s'era sfilacciata e qualcuno doveva essere entrato.

Qualcuno che lui non sapeva chi fosse…

Dunque…

"Che?!" – l'incalzò Alain sempre più deciso ad andare fino in fondo. Temeva il peggio…

Ma non immaginava…

"Ci sono già le guarnigioni austriache a mantenere l'ordine…" – rincarò Oscar andando accanto ad André – "Ed è inutile nasconderti, perché tu stesso l'hai compreso, che i soldati francesi non sono ben visti…".

"Perché?".

"Molti di loro hanno assaltato case e durubato la gente…".

"Bonaparte è stato chiaro!" – si schernì Alain – "Lui non ammette ruberie o saccheggi…sono qui anche per accertare che questo non accada! Il generale vuole davvero liberare le terre italiane dal giogo degli austriaci! E' giovane, d'accordo…ma dalla sua ha un coraggio senza eguali. E ha promesso di difendere la Repubblica! E' impulsivo…ma sa bene che esasperare la gente…".

Gli ospiti rimasero zitti.

Oscar guardò Alain alla fine del panegirico…

Lapidaria e netta s'impose la replica, dato che Alain pareva davvero infervorato ad aver sposato anima e corpo la visione del generale liberatore.

Forse era stato inevitabile, per via dell'orrore che i rivoluzionari avevano sparso per le terre di Francia.

Un liberatore a volte serve per riaccendere la speranza nel cuore che libertà e giustizia ancora a qualcuno stiano a cuore…

Ma un uomo…

Da solo…

L'affondo fu severo.

"Alain…il Generale Bonaparte è francese…questa non è la Francia…è l'Italia…" – il tono calmo, la considerazione ovvia ma oscura.

Il soldato s'irrigidì, non comprendeva…

"E' lodevole l'idea di liberare queste terre dalla presenza d'un popolo estraneo…gli austriaci…ma…".

Alain fece un passo.

Fino a quel momento nessuno s'era mai permesso di contestare la figura di Napoleone.

Il Direttorio poi, quell'accozzaglia di politici opportunistici, dovevano solo fare attenzione a non esser loro ad esaperare troppo il popolo…

"Che intendi? Non gli credi?!" – protestò Alain.

Contestare Bonaparte voleva dire mettersi contro i francesi e di conseguenza…

Anche André fece un passo, lo sguardo tagliente addosso all'amico.

"Non ho detto questo…" – ammise Oscar – "Non metto in discussione le capacità militari di quell'uomo! Ma…dimmi…quanti dei tuoi soldati non sono più tornati in Francia?!".

"Cosa?".

"E quanti non torneranno più in futuro?!".

Una guerra è sempre una guerra…

"La battaglia è inevitabile!" – si schernì Alain severo.

Oscar rimase zitta, come a dire…

 _Ecco…_

 _Hai avuto la risposta che cercavi…_

"Lo sai vero cosa significa perdere i compagni in una battaglia?! Io e te eravamo là…e per quanto l'assedio alla Bastiglia non sia durato che poche ore… e per quanto quella battaglia sia servita a liberare che pochi prigionieri pazzi e dimenticati dal mondo…".

Un passo…

Lo sguardo furioso…

"I tuoi compagni sono morti Alain! Sono morti! E adesso la Francia è governata da un Direttorio che non sa neppure cosa sia la libertà e la giustizia!".

"Vorresti dire che non avremmo dovuto ribellarci?! Vorresti dire che saremmo dovuti restare sotto il giogo di quel re senza spina dorsale e di quella regina che ha sperperato il denaro d'un intera nazione?! Ma così saremmo rimasti tutti vivi?!".

"Dico che quando sei morto…non c'è più nulla per cui combattere! Preferisco essere viva…e…".

Le parole rimasero impigliate tra le labbra…

"E…" – l'altro la fissò, incandescente.

"La libererà davvero l'Italia!?" – punse lei – "Davvero potresti affermare con assoluta certezza che quell'uomo vorrà liberare l'Italia per rendere l'Italia libera?! O forse non penserà a conquistarla…così come hanno fatto finora gli austriaci?!".

Inaccettabile…

Alain s'impose, non poteva permettere che la visione del generale divenisse torbida…

Oscar l'incalzò: "Sai che i suoi soldati hanno avuto l'ordine di prelevare e portare in Francia opere d'arte, libri, quadri e tutto ciò che di prezioso avessero trovato sul loro cammino?! In questo momento ci sono carri carichi di oggetti che stanno risalendo le regioni del nord per entrare in Francia! Quindi…l'idea che non si debbano perpetrare saccheggi…".

Si zittì Alain, impietrito…

"Come lo sai?!" – chiese a bruciapelo.

"Lo sappiamo!" – s'inserì André feroce – "Lo sappiamo…e siccome ti sei sempre fidato di noi…ti consiglio di fidarti…anche adesso…pare che l'ordine sia stato dato dal tuo generale in persona…il Granducato è stato risparmiato solo perché il Granduca ha avuto il buon senso d'arrendersi subito…ma le regioni oltre le montagne…".

"Non…" - prese a tremare Alain…

 _Non è vero!_

Avrebbe voluto negare e replicare, intuiva che ciò che veniva rivelato era drammaticamente vero.

Lui, prima di tutti gli altri, avrebbe dovuto esserne al corrente. Forse ne era al corrente, semplicemente aveva chiuso gli occhi e abdicato alla propria coscienza.

Di nuovo aveva chiuso gli occhi…

Di nuovo aveva scelto di restare là nel passato, nella visione favolosa della prima Rivoluzione, nella candida e suadente immagine di lei ch'era stata quella Rivoluzione.

"L'ordine di condannare i saccheggi…una guerra è sempre una guerra Alain!" – affondò lei – "Il tuo generale lo sa bene! L'Armata d'Italia era uno degli eserciti più disperati di Francia…credi che i soldati siano stati convinti a venire in Italia per combattere contro gli austriaci solo con la promessa d'un salario misero e la gloria eterna d'aver innalzato il nome della Francia agli onori della storia?!".

Alain rimase basito. Ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare da solo…

"I saccheggi e la devastazioni sono là dove c'è una guerra…" – concluse l'altra – "E dove c'è una guerra…non ci sono altro che morti e disperazione…non è per questo che ho combattuto sotto la Bastiglia…".

Sottinteso…

 _Nemmeno tu…_

 _Non siamo più dalla stessa parte…hai scelto la guerra…_

Non riuscì a replicare Alain…

Poche parole, eloquenti, ebbero ragione dell'entusiasmo e del fervore e forse della fretta di veder realizzato un disegno ambizioso dai contorni ancora oscuri.

Un uomo solo…

"Il tuo generale non è qui adesso! E' a godersi un meritato riposo dopo aver messo a ferro e fuoco le regioni del nord. Intanto i suoi soldati…" – Oscar guardò l'antico soldato, non poteva credere che l'altro non avesse compreso. Era tutto così semplice…

Difficile semmai era ammettere che briganti e predoni non erano gente straniera dalla cultura diversa dalla propria ma soldati del tuo stesso popolo, della tua stessa nazione, come aveva preso a definirsi la Francia.

"Oscar…" – André le prese la mano, la strinse, l'antico nome sussurrato come a tenerlo caro, come a rammentarle chi era e quale fosse la sua vita adesso.

 _Il suo nome…_

 _Lei non doveva tradirsi…_

Alain scorse il gesto, accusò il colpo…

André tornò al soldato, strinse ancora più la mano dell'altra.

Non c'era altro d'aggiungere e non si trattava della questione delle truppe francesi.

"Devo chiederti di lasciare questa casa…".

Poche parole, nette…

Alain sussultò…

"Comprendo ciò che sei stato comandato di fare…ma...forse le risposte che cerchi sono più vicino di quanto tu non creda…ma non le troverai in questa casa…".

"Che intendi?" – debole spiraglio.

"Là fuori…sono le stesse risposte che ci eravamo dati in Francia…le stesse geometrie di allora…".

Non c'era altro d'aggiungere.

La constatazione del sentimento mai sopito era netta, non c'era nemmeno disprezzo, né rabbia.

No, nessun sentimento, se non la presa di coscienza, l'accettazione di esso ed il rifiuto dell'altro per il bene di tutti.

"André…" – Alain chiese, un ultimo tentativo.

"Potete restare il tempo di fare i preparativi…ma ti chiedo di andartene!".

L'invito uscì pacato, non c'era altro d'aggiungere.

Fece per andarsene André, mentre lo sguardo degli ospiti si posava su quello sgranato di Madame Carmilla Caine, moglie del Luogotenente Alain Soisson, che si era decisa a cercare il marito che nemmeno lei aveva rivisto per tutto il giorno.

Da quanto erano giunti in quella casa, tutto pareva esser divenuto difficile.

O forse, a pensarci bene, sorprendentemente facile.

Cosa aveva udito dunque Carmilla Caine che non sapesse già!?

Carmilla Caine, mani strette alle mani, sguardo freddo, richiamò il marito a sé: "Credo sia necessario accogliere il consiglio di André…".

L'esordio fu freddo, ormai nulla aveva più importanza.

Un amore può convivere con un altro amore, Carmilla Caine se ne sarebbe dovuta fare una ragione, ma sarebbe stato difficile fidarsi di nuovo dell'altro che ormai non avrebbe più nemmeno finto con sé stesso.

"Non me ne andrò finchè non avrò compreso che sta accadendo!" – ruggì altrettanto freddo il Luogotenente Alain Soisson – "Non approfitterò d'un ora in più della vostra accoglienza ma finchè non avrò compreso cosa sta accadendo…".

"Alain Soisson!" – Carmilla si fece avanti, la destra si sollevò veloce, lo schiaffo corse sulla guancia, il suono rimbombò nella stanza chiusa – "Non ti permetto di trattarmi così! Non attenderò oltre un solo istante in questa casa. Non accetterò di continuare ad avere davanti agli occhi la donna che tu hai continuato ad amare in tutti questi anni nonostante tu abbia affermato d'amare me…non accetto di dividerti con nessuno, neanche fosse un respiro!".

"Carmilla…".

"Dunque non farti scudo degli ordini che hai ricevuto! Se non intendi venire con noi sappi che me ne andrò da sola…ben potrai ordinare a qualcuno dei tuoi soldati di scortarci fino al confine…poi mi arrangerò!".

"Non essere sciocca! Non potete viaggiare da soli!".

"E sia! Nulla mi spaventava più di perdere mio marito! Ora che l'ho perso…".

"No! Non mi hai perso! Non andrai da nessuna parte senza di me!".

"Sei un egoista! Pensi solo a te stesso!".

"Avresti preferito che ti mentissi!?".

"L'hai fatto! In tutti questi anni l'hai fatto!".

"No, ti amo…lo sai che…".

Si sarebbe preso un altro ceffone il Luogotenente Alain Soisson se non avesse afferrato la destra della moglie che s'era sollevata di nuovo alle parole che suonavano come una beffarda presa in giro.

"No…ascoltami…io ti amo…pensi che l'amore sia uguale per tutti!?" - affondò il soldato quasi invasato – "No…è diverso…diverso per ciascuno di noi! E questo me l'hanno insegnato proprio loro…e me l'hai insegnato tu! Bene! Non c'è giustificazione a ciò che ho detto…e accetterò ogni tua decisione una volta che saremo tornati a Parigi ma non mi separerò da te e tu resterai il tempo necessario…".

La presa strinse, l'altra rimase lì a muso duro poi tentò di svincolarsi e Alain la lasciò andare.

"Sono un egoista…" – concluse quello – "Non sono perfetto e non lo sarò mai. Ma non ti ho mai mentito. Non ho mai mentito mentre dico di amarti…ma non posso mentirti affermando che non l'ho mai dimenticata…".

Un passo…

André fece un passo: "Alain…".

"Si…" – ammise l'altro con gli occhi alla moglie – "Quello che dovevo dire l'ho detto! E' folle lo so ma preferisco passare per pazzo ed egoista che ipocrita! Giudicami per questo e non perché ti ho ingannato!".

Carmilla fece un passo indietro, imboccò la scala, scomparve…

Alain fece un passo, uscì, imboccò la scala, scomparve…

"Devo avvertire Rouge…" – sussurrò André a denti stretti – "Alain non si fermerà per come lo conosco…".

Un respiro fondo…

Lo sguardo cadde al figlio maggiore ch'era rientrato, un poco trafelato e sporco, sguardo sgranato a cercare…

La stretta si slacciò, André venne trascinato nello studiolo.

Martin l'afferrò per la mano, stravolto, terrorizzato al pensiero che Jibril avesse già rivelato ciò che era accaduto.

S'era imposto di farlo lui, allora, per primo, con papà, ma il coraggio indotto dalla paura e dalla disperazione a poco a poco aveva preso a sciogliersi al suono della voce del padre, alle carezze di André sulla guancia un poco umida, al pensiero di rivelarsi per ciò che era.

"Ma che ti è accaduto?!" – chiese Andrè un poco stupito di vedere il figlio così stravolto.

Negò Martin…

Il coraggio scemava…

La paura d'esser scoperto mutava nella paura d'esser separato dal fratello nel caso fosse stato scoperto.

Chissà se anche Jibril covava lo stesso timore?

Chissà se Jibril avrebbe avuto più paura del bacio che Martin aveva appoggiato sulle sue labbra oppure della delusione quando maman e papà l'avessero scoperto!?

Per quanto i genitori non avessero mai fatto distinzioni tra i tre fratelli, lo scenario sarebbe stato sconcertante…

Non ebbe il coraggio.

Martin chiuse gli occhi, abbracciò suo padre e quello lo tenne stretto. Anche per lui era stata una giornata faticosa, le pallottole avevano sfiorato teste e braccia, un agguato in piena regola.

André si chiese se davvero tutto ciò che stava accadendo, tutto ciò per cui stavano combattendo avesse un senso.

In fondo loro, come tutti, volevano solo vivere liberi e in pace.

Ma sarebbero vissuti liberi e in pace solo se tutti quelli che abitavano lì intorno sarebbero vissuti liberi e in pace…

André staccò il figlio da sé: "Mi vuoi spiegare che ti è successo?".

Martin intuì che il padre non sapeva, o non sapeva ancora, Jibril dunque non aveva detto nulla.

Prese la mano dell'altro, ci scrisse sopra il dispiacere per la punizione del fratello, l'ingiustizia, che forse non era stata colpa di Jibril ma dei nuovi arrivati che, stupidi loro, non avevano mai visto il mare e forse erano stati loro a convincere Jibril a salire tutti su…

"Calmati…".

L'indice era corso veloce sul palmo.

"Jibril ha sbagliato… " – spiegò André calmo – "Doveva immaginarsi che non era il momento di salire sulla torre. Non è una mancanza grave, alla fine nessuno si è fatto male, ma ciò che io e tua madre vogliamo che impari è a riflettere sulle sue azioni. Non era bene comportarsi così…è ancora piccolo ma avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo…".

Martin Grandier rimase appoggiato con la fronte al petto del padre.

Ascoltava il battito del cuore. Quello era suo padre, per nulla al mondo avrebbe voluto deluderlo, per nulla al mondo avrebbe voluto separarsi da lui e da maman…

Se Jibril avesse parlato…

Attese in silenzio l'eventuale verdetto sulla propria colpevolezza…

Attese…

Jibril dunque non aveva parlato, papà non aveva fatto cenno a ciò che era accaduto.

Per un istante, intuì d'esser salvo, intuì che la propria anima non avrebbe mai sporcato quella del fratello. Ammise che non l'avrebbe più cercato, il fratello, il prezzo da pagare sarebbe stato troppo alto.

André rimase lì, a cullare il figlio stravolto. Pareva una reazione eccessiva. Tutto s'aggrovigliava…

L'incendio…

La ricerca dei colpevoli…

L'agguato rozzo ch'era fallito per un soffio…

La stretta, via via più intensa imposta dal luogotenente, l'amico di un tempo, che non s'era accorto di giocare con il fuoco, quello del popolo che avrebbe ricacciato indietro i francesi e quello della famiglia, una moglie che non avrebbe mai accettato che nel cuore del marito, foss'anche solo un brandello di cuore, avesse trovato posto il volto di un'altra donna.

S'impose di non essere geloso André, che non era davvero tempo d'essere gelosi…

"E tu?!" – provò ad insistere – "Che cosa ti è accaduto?".

Negò Martin, sorrise lieve…

Un respiro fondo…

André provò a scrutare lo sguardo, intuì l'ombra.

L'altro si ritrasse…

La bestia feroce sa attendere il luogo ed il momento adatto. Essa si nutre dell'amore o forse è proprio quell'amore ch'è capace d'ammansirla e mutarla in altro di bello e lieve e prezioso e giusto. O forse no…

Martin si cacciò sotto la coperta, sul divanetto…

"Non vuoi tornare da tuo fratello?!".

Negò l'altro, chiuse gli occhi.

La mente prese a cacciarsi lì, nel fulgido e sublime contatto con la bocca del fratello. Era stato solo un istante, impossibile non ritornare lì…

Si sentì sporco. Papà si fidava di lui, in fondo, gli aveva affidato Jibril e lui…

Attese l'ultima carezza dal padre.

S'addormentò alla fine Martin Grandier.

Nessuno venne a disturbarlo, nessuno venne ad accusarlo d'essere un demonio.

 _§§§_

Le parole del soldato d'un tempo ebbero spazio e pregio si restare a galleggiare nella mente che pochi istanti.

Madre e figlio si guardarono.

Un istante, gli occhi del moccioso s'abbassarono, in segno di vergogna, in segno di disprezzo.

Per cosa…

La mano accarezzò la fronte, le dita scostarono i riccioli biondi.

Maman gli sollevò il mento al moccioso e quello, bocca cucita ed imbronciata, la fissò, severo, stanco, arrabbiato, muto.

"Sei uscito…" – gli contestò l'altra dopo aver appreso da Donna Lari delle fastidiose sbucciature alle ginocchia e ai palmi delle mani.

Zitto, Jibril stava zitto.

La mancanza era evidente…

"Eri in punizione…" – proseguì maman, anche se il tono era calmo, senza alone di rimprovero, ma solo di ovvia constatazione.

Zitto…

"Che cosa è accaduto?".

"Niente!" – sibilato.

Maman prese i palmi delle mani del figlio, le voltò, osservò assieme a lui il rossore e i graffi.

"Proprio niente?!" – contestò morbida.

"Beh…c'erano dei ragazzi…più grandi…ci prendevano in giro…Martin li ha mandati via…".

Un respiro fondo. Andava da sé che constatare che se Jibril non fosse uscito nulla di tutto ciò ch'era accaduto si sarebbe verificato.

Era inutile…

Lo sguardo basso del figlio, ch'era la seconda volta che lei tentava di sollevarlo per esser guardata in faccia, indussero a desistere dall'interrogatorio. S'immaginò che lo smacco d'esser stato scoperto si fosse sommato alla rabbia per la punizione inflitta.

"Lo sai vero che una punizione non rispettata…".

"Vale un'altra punizione! Lo so! Non m'importa!".

"E' questo che non riesco a comprendere…né io né tuo padre abbiamo mai dovuto punirvi, nessuno dei tre. Ora…sarebbe bastato che tu fossi rimasto a casa…solo per oggi…voglio sapere perché sei uscito…capisci che se ti comporti così diventa tutto più difficile…".

"Lo so…ma…".

"Ti annoiavi?!" – maman era corsa in aiuto del figlio.

"Si…erano tutti giù alla spiaggia…".

"Va bene…magari la prossima volta…potresti pensarci su…".

"Si…scusa…maman ti chiedo scusa…".

"Ne abbiamo già parlato. E' bello che tu chieda scusa ma ci piacerebbe che tu imparassi a comprendere il senso di ciò che fai…prima di farlo…non dopo! Così non dovresti chiedere scusa troppo spesso!".

"Va bene…".

I pugni stretti, la testa annebbiata…

Il figlio stava lì, la bocca serrata, incapace di comprendere ciò che era accaduto davvero.

Non aveva paura per sé. Il volto di Martin era ciò che di più familiare avesse mai avuto al mondo.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi quando l'altro aveva sfiorato la bocca.

E lì, con gli occhi chiusi, aveva ascoltato il corpo rigido e sfatto per lo scontro, inondato d'un calore nuovo e morbido, bruciante con sale s'una ferita, dolce come zucchero sulla punta della lingua.

Non sapeva se fosse bene o fosse male…

E se maman gli stava dicendo di comprendere il senso di ciò che faceva…

Jibril avrebbe dovuto comprendere perché non aveva provato timore e doveva comprendere che cosa fosse quell'intenso incedere che ingarbugliava i pensieri e non dava tregua.

"Magari anch'io devo chiederti scusa…".

Jibril sollevò lo sguardo: "Eh…".

"I tuoi nuovi amici…forse avrei potuto rimandare in un altro momento la tua punzione. Non è facile sai…nemmeno per me è facile stabilire se punirti…so che il tuo gesto è stato solo sconsiderato e che non avresti voluto far nulla di male…",

Dunque era possibile essere incauti ma sinceri al tempo stesso…

"Quindi sì, ti chiedo perdono…" – ammise maman sincera – "Se domani vorrai uscire…".

Dunque la scorciatoia poteva esser quella.

Comprendere prima di giudicare.

Chiedere prima di condannare…

"Maman…" – piagnucolò Jibril tremando, tuffandosi nelle braccia dell'altra.

Voleva bene a maman e voleva bene a Martin. Immensamente…

Non l'avrebbe mai perduto, non avrebbe mai accettato di separarsi da lui.

Quel bacio era stato lieve…

Suo fratello gli voleva bene…

Quel bacio…

Sognò Martin Grandier…

Sognò quel bacio…

Sognò il giorno in cui aveva visto per la prima volta suo fratello.

 _Le Petit Narcisse…_

All'inizio s'era stupito, invaghito di quell'esserino buffo, le gambette che si stendevano e si rannicchiavano come quelle d'un cagnetto.

Jibril si muoveva piano e con gli occhi aveva preso a stargli dietro, a Martin, mentre lui si muoveva per la stanza.

Martin camminava all'indietro per restare con gli occhi su quelli del fratello e Jibril lo seguiva e poi gli sorrideva se lui tornava ad avvicinarsi

Sognò di quando maman non aveva fatto in tempo a scansarlo e Jibril gli aveva fatto la pipì addosso e allora un poco c'era rimasto male, Martin, ma poi, Jibril aveva preso a ridere, come a dire te l'ho fatta…

E tutti e tre avevano preso a ridere.

Sognò lo sguardo pulito, lieto, irriverente, libero…

Sognò di diventare pazzo anche se poco sapeva della follia…

Sognò d'essere libero, sognò di poter amare suo fratello, di stringerlo a sé, d'abbracciarlo.

Sognò di non avere sangue impregnato del sangue d'alcuna bestia feroce e che, anzi, proprio suo fratello quella bestia feroce l'avrebbe combattuta e vinta.

Sognò che l'amava e basta, Oscar Jibril.

Era stato bravo, nessuno se n'era mai accorto. Tutti avrebbero sempre visto il grande amore tra due fratelli. Il grande amore, quello pulito…

Non quell'altro…

Che amore era quell'altro?

Pulito o sporco?

Sognò così perché ammise che nemmeno Jibril aveva parlato.

Quindi anche suo fratello aveva paura di perderlo. Anche suo fratello dunque gli voleva bene.

Sopra tutto, sognò che Jibril era suo, soltanto suo.

 _§§§_

"E' un onore avervi nella nostra casa…".

"Madame…la vostra ospitalità è encomiabile…ero alquanto turbato all'idea d'arrivare in una simile terra…".

La dama si sedette sul divanetto, aggiustandosi la sottana di raso e prendendo a sistemare le porcellane del servizio da thé.

"Insomma…non fraintendetemi…." – si schernì l'ospite, severo.

"Monsiuer…le generale…non vi fraintendo…e capisco benissimo cosa intendete! E sono assolutamente d'accordo con voi. E' raro di questi tempi e soprattutto in questa regione trovare famiglie degne d'accogliere un ospite di riguardo del vostro rango! Così come voi avete temuto di finire in chissà quale becera abitazione, così la nostra famiglia avrebbe temuto che la vostra permanenza qui si sarebbe rivelata oltremodo scomoda e del tutto indegna della vostra statura! Queste terre sanno essere alquanto selvagge…".

"Non le temo madame…sono un generale dell'esercito…".

"Siete abituato…lo immagino…ma ne convengo che la scelta della nostra dimora come luogo del vostro soggiorno ci onora…e ci solleva. Sarebbe stato ingiusto che voi aveste riportato di noi una pessima esperienza! Finalmente abbiamo il piacere di ospitare un degno rappresentante del rango a cui entrambi apparteniamo…".

Annuì l'ospite, compiaciuto, rinfocolando la scelta: "Il destino ci ha scelto dunque consentendoci d'incontrarci! Da che proveniamo da famiglie d'alto lignaggio…abbiamo il preciso compito di difendere la purezza di queste famiglie, salvare la loro integrità, la loro moralità dall'olezzo del mondo e dall'assalto di tutti quelli che attentano alla nostra stirpe!".

"Ben detto!" – affondò il Barone Tomaso Asor Rini, figlio del defunto Barone Adolfo Veridesi Rini. Nello sproloquio s'era inserito anche lui ch'era andato a sedersi attorno al tavolino nella saletta degli ospiti – "E così da tutti quelli che parteggiano per mescolare il nostro rango a quello della plebaglia!".

Il marito annuì alla dama, la Baronessa Rini convenne fiera ch'era proprio così.

Il marito proseguì caustico: "E, se permettete Monsieur Generale Bouillé…anche da tutti quei nobili – a mio parere della peggior specie – che vorrebbero questa malefica commistione!".

"Ne convengo! Quelli sono i peggiori! Perlomeno i plebei s'accontentano di pane e un tetto sulla testa! E se vogliono ambire ad altro si ha il dovere di respingerli e ricacciarli nel destino che la sorte ha stabilito per loro. Ma quando dovesse essere un nobile a macchiarsi di tale promisquità…".

"Oh…quelli non hanno nessun diritto d'esser definiti nobili!" – chiosò il barone mostrandosi disgustato.

Nessuna fa nulla in cambio di nulla…

"Dunque…monsieur…dicevate d'esser qui per conto del Direttorio..." – proseguì Rini, incuriosito – "Coloro i quali adesso siedono al potere…".

"Dite bene monsieur! E' il Direttorio che governa! Non il Generale Bonaparte! E per quanto io stesso debba ammettere che quell'uomo ha ottime qualità come ufficiale…non fraintendetemi…resta sempre _en parvenu_ non so se sono chiaro! Dunque…l'accordo che il generale ha strappato al Granduca è encomiabile…ma va preservato ad ogni costo! Il Direttorio vuole accertarsi che i suoi alleati lo siano davvero…".

Lo sguardo di Rini si corrucciò.

L'altro proseguì: "Ma il governo francese non dimentica i suoi alleati…ed è pronto a sostenere la loro fedeltà! Dunque…da quanto ho appreso…voi…avete avuto noie negli ultimi tempi…".

Cosa c'entrasse la questione delle noie che l'archetipo di vittima quale il Barone Tomaso Asor Rini impersonava, con le direttive del governo francese non era affatto facile stabilirlo.

Di fatto, nessuna fa nulla per nulla e ciascuno ha i propri obiettivi e li perseguita nella maniera migliore possibile.

Era accaduto che il Generale François Claude Bouillé fosse giunto fin nel Granducato per cercare una persona.

Ed era altresì accaduto che il Barone Tomaso Asor Rini volesse disfarsi di una persona.

Non era noto, ancora, a nessuno dei due, che quella persona fosse, in realtà, la stessa. Avrebbero deposto per la sorprendente scoperta la serie di eventi che avevano portato i due personaggi a conoscersi, eventi all'apparenza casuali ma di fatto legati dall'intento comune.

La Baronessa Rini gonfiò il petto, come a prendersi il merito d'aver finalmente trovato un buon alleato che avrebbe retto il fianco alle idee ed alle scorribande del marito.

Che la spina nel fianco era sempre quella, i nuovi arrivati ormai da otto anni dettavano inconcepibili leggi d'equità e giustizia.

Era accaduto ancora, che Donna Artemisia de La Tour avesse accettato d'indicare un luogo ove l'ospite di Monsigneur avrebbe potuto trovare alloggio, una casa rispettabile e nobile, degna del lignaggio dell'altro.

Le Generale Claude François Bouillé…

Joria aveva chinato la testa, suo malgrado, domandando alla Baronessa Rini di ricevere una sua visita, in nome dell'antica amicizia e l'altra, la baronessa, non s'era fatta pregare, anche perché aveva appreso che il compagno della donna – l'inglese arrogante e rozzo – era sparito dalla circolazione, per via dei francesi che avevano occupato il porto di Livorno mettendo così in fuga gl'inglesi.

E così, liberato il campo dall'indigesta presenza, la baronessa s'era fatta avanti, accogliendo l'invito dell'amica di un tempo, casomai ci fosse scappato di veder rinsaldato il rapporto.

O magari semplicemente per portare conforto…

O forse solo per veder l'altra in difficoltà, che una donna sola, di quei tempi, è spettacolo degno d'esser approfondito, sottilmente angosciante ma sicuramente di grande effetto.

Finalmente, a suo modo, la baronessa poteva prendersi una rivincita per via dell'implacabile giudizio di scribacchina che s'era vista rifilare dalla contessa pittrice.

L'aveva trovata prostrata in effetti, Donna Artemisia de La Tour, più di quel che si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare.

La sorte incerta dell'inglese…

La lontananza…

 _Povera amica mia…_

La Baronessa Rini aveva insistito che l'altra avrebbe dovuto dimenticare quel traditore e riprendere a vivere e a frequentare i salotti migliori della buona società, che anche se il Granducato adesso parteggiava per i francesi, i francesi erano stati una benedizione.

Certo le idee più rivoluzionarie, quelle, sarebbero state da scansare come la peste, ma per tutto il resto, il rigore, l'ordine, la disciplina, il sollievo che finalmente stranieri e balordi sarebbero stati ricacciati indietro nella miseria da cui arrivavano…

Joria s'era schernita, che la questione non le interessava un granché.

Poi la Baronessa Rini s'era davvero incuriosita.

Le era stato presentato il nuovo allievo dell'atelier…

Un ragazzetto moro, pelle bianca e occhi scuri fiammeggianti e fondi.

E poi il padrino del giovane, tale Monsigneur, personaggio alquanto singolare che da subito aveva suscita ribrezzo per via del volto celato dalla maschera.

All'opposto, i modi suadenti e generosi di complimenti dello straniero avevano scavato nella coscienza della baronessa.

"Di qualunque necessità…non abbiate remore a chiedere di noi…" - aveva proposto la Baronessa Rini facendosi promettere da Monsigneur d'accettare ospitalità per sé e per chiunque l'altro avesse conosciuto.

E Monsigneur non s'era fatto pregare più di tanto.

Aveva esposto la propria necessità, ossia che un suo conoscente, un uomo molto importante, ch'era arrivato da poco nel Granducato, avesse a disposizione un luogo adatto ove soggiornare per qualche tempo.

Quanto tempo?

Il tempo necessario ad accertare che la fedeltà del Granduca al governo francese fosse completa e fonda e non solo di facciata e che, quindi, anche luoghi apparentemente remoti ed isolati come quelli della campagna a sud di Livourne – quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne – fossero davvero esenti da atti di ribellione e caos.

La baronessa s'era convinta. Tanto più che anche per i Rini l'ordine ed il rigore ed il rispetto delle regole era il fondamento di qualunque vivere civile e nobile.

Così la donna aveva offerto la propria magione. La speranza era che l'ospite, ed il seguito d'un discreto numero di soldati, avrebbe reso il favore accettando d'eseguire alcune richieste del marito.

Una in particolare…

Dunque il sodalizio s'era attuato.

Il tramite aveva sortiro l'effetto.

Joria aveva adempiuto alla sua parte del patto. Quell'ufficiale, tale Bouillé, avrebbe trovato degna accoglienza presso la casa dei Baroni Rini e mai connubio si sarebbe dispiegato più tragico.

Alla Contessa Artemisia de La Tour, che aveva visto l'accordo sigillato proprio sotto i suoi occhi, venne chiesto unicamente d'essere discreta e d'astenersi dal rivelare la presenza dell'ufficiale alla residenza dei Rini. Le conseguenze sarebbero state sempre le stesse. L'ufficiale si sarebbe dimostrato ostile e avrebbe ricercato il marito o compagno che fosse, non gli avrebbe più consentito di metter piede nel Granducato.

Joria aveva acconsentito.

Nell'istante intuì che anche lei prendeva a morire, dentro.

S'immaginò – quasi a giustificarsi - d'esser posseduta e manovrata da un insano istinto di vendetta, da un demone oscuro che lei non era riuscita a governare. E quel demone gliel'aveva ficcato nel cuore proprio quella donna.

Quella che le aveva portato via André.

Quella che l'aveva umiliata e più di una volta…

Ma adesso tutto era cambiato.

Artemisia non amava più André…

Eppure…

Il nome dell'altra…

 _Il suo nome…_

"Si…l'ammetto…" – digrignò Rini battendo un pugno sul bracciolo della poltroncina – "Sono anni ormai che non dormo più per colpa di gentaglia che s'è permessa di dettar le sue leggi…senza tener conto di ciò che dicevamo prima. Il rango a cui voi…e se mi permettete signor generale, anch'io, apparteniamo vanno preservati! La discutibile commistione…l'indulgenza verso gente che ambisce a possedere terre e goderne dei frutti senza aver fatto nulla per acquistarle…smerciare conoscenza a mocciosi d'infima plebaglia…tutto questo è disgustoso!"

Il volto era livido…

Nella testa correvano le umiliazioni, gli smacchi, la perdita d'ascentente, tutto progressivamente eroso dall'infernale benevolenza del dannato francese…

"Dunque…la casa ch'è stata incendiata…" – chiese cauto Bouillé.

"Vi sono grato d'aver accettato! Signore…davvero…quella gente meritava una lezione…".

"Ci conosciamo da poco tempo…ma sono fiducioso del vostro giudizio e della vostra valutazione…" - chiosò Bouillé – "Ma di certo…dovrete ammettere che quella casa non pareva essere dimora di gente scaltra e capace di far ombra alla vostra persona ed al vostro rango…".

Rini sussultò, l'altro era abile…

"Avete ragione…ma quelli…erano anni che disattendevano i miei ordini…".

"Si…ma non credo che l'avrebbero fatto da soli…intendo…chi c'è dietro quella gente?!".

Gli affluenti gonfiavano da lontano…

Ancora qualche miglio e le rapide avrebbero preso a confluire nell'unico corso agitato e scuro.

"E' presto detto…monsieur…altra gente…molto più abile ed astuta! Gente ch'è stata capace di portare dalla sua parte questi dannati plebei! Che se ne facciano poi di quei morti di fame?!".

"Chi sono?!" – sibilò Bouillé tagliando corto.

 _§§§_

"Chi sono?!".

Monsigneur aveva tolto il disturbo dopo aver eseguito il compito di trovare un luogo di dimora degno del rango del Generale Bouillé.

Se n'era andato assieme al suo protetto in una locanda, poco lontano, ma abbastanza per sottrarsi ad occhi indiscreti.

Non aveva senso tirar troppo la corda.

Né presso la casa della contessa pittrice, né dove s'era sistemato il generale ci sarebbero stati silenzio e quiete e discrezione sufficienti per tornare ad interpretare i ruoli che da sempre avevano governato le esistenze di Monsigneur e del suo amato Didier.

E fino ad allora tutto quanto era stato orchestrato sarebbe stato sufficiente.

Nessuna rivelazione su ciò che aveva scoperto.

Il borioso e vendicativo ufficile si sarebbe precipitato rendendo vano il senso della caccia che, per Monsigneur, era altra.

"Devo ammettere che mi sei mancato!" – chiosò cauto l'uomo scostando i capelli dalla nuca del ragazzo. S'erano allungati, i sensi si beavano allora della pelle nascosta sotto.

In fondo lusingare per tenere legati a sé l'altro è esercizio semplice.

Il più semplice ed il più efficace che gli fosse stato insegnato, fin da giovane.

L'annusò Monsigneur, l'altro.

Intuì che quello stava crescendo, stava mutando coscienza e pelle.

C'era da comprendere se la questione fosse stata un bene o meno.

Andava comunque approfondita…

Didier Lasalle, da parte sua, non sapeva più se voleva appartenere a Monsigneur. Era sempre appartenuto a qualcuno, prima a Monsieur Grenouille, all'Etang de Berre, poi alla città di Parigi e infine a Monsigneur.

In quei pochi giorni, da quando aveva ritrovato l'amico François, che però adesso si chiamava Martin…

Ecco non lo sapeva più…

Avrebbe voluto appartenere a Martin e avrebbe voluto che Martin gli appartenesse.

Stonava il senso della questione ma le viscere parevano percepirsi soltanto così.

O si apparteneva a qualcuno oppure non si era più nessuno, si scompariva…

La bocca prese a scorrere sull'arteria. Pulsava…

Batteva il sangue…

Il movimento s'impresse costante ed intenso.

L'uomo aveva scaltramente intuito l'inconscio dissenso del giovane che pareva lontano, incapace di cedere e lasciarsi prendere.

Le dita presero a sciogliere nodi di stoffa e d'animo.

Monsigneur decise d'accelerare i tempi, porse all'altro un sigarino sottile, già acceso.

Si schernì Didier, dissentendo, l'uomo intuì che il lavoro compiuto in quegli anni pareva esser stato spazzato via dalle poche settimane trascorse lontane.

Prese ad insistere allora, cacciandogli l'incarto in bocca…

"Fai il bravo! Mi sei mancato certo…" – il tono s'inasprì comunicando stizza – "Ma non devi dimenticarti chi sei e quale sarà la tua fine se non t'adeguerai…".

La minaccia sottile…

"Suvvia…dimmi chi sono…".

Si convinse Didier.

Intuì le lacrime risalire dalla gola, dallo stomaco contratto.

Comprese che voleva bene a Martin ed era a lui che voleva appartenere.

Comprese che ciò che stava accadendo avrebbe sporcato ancora di più il corpo già zozzo e perduto.

Aspirò avidamente, comprese che si sarebbe perduto tra le braccia di Monsigneur ma almeno sarebbe accaduto senza che la coscienza avesse continuato a mordere così, a battere e a reclamare un anelito di purezza.

Chiuse gli occhi, lasciò che l'altro facesse tutto, lo spogliasse, lo percorresse, lo penetrasse d'impeto…

Lì, nell'istante di perversione, comprese che lì avrebbe potuto avanzare la sua richiesta, insinuata nella guardia abbassata dell'altro.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi, s'immaginò di perdersi tra le braccia dell'amico amato.

"Monsigneur…" – il respiro spezzato – "Sono tre fratelli…".

L'altro non rispose teso a godersi l'incedere che squassava il ventre…

"Il mio amico ha un altro fratello più piccolo e una sorella…loro sono…".

"Dimmi chi sono!" – imprecò…

"Sono i suoi figli…sono figli di quella donna! Quella di Marsiglia!".

Un istante…

La foga si rattrappì come risucchiata dall'acredine che ebbe pregio d'invadere i sensi.

Ne appprofittò il ragazzo…

"Monsigneur!" – gridò Didier staccandosi d'impeto e ritraendosi e voltandosi – "Il mio amico non è figlio loro…".

L'altro rimase di sasso, lo sguardo furente per lo smacco…

Didier Lasalle avanzò verso quello ch'era un avversario.

Lo spinse con forza all'indietro e l'altro cadde e gli si fece sopra.

Era cresciuto l'altro, era divenuto più forte, i gesti s'insinuarono tesi e decisi…

Monsigneur avrebbe voluto gridare, l'altro si fece sopra di lui, una mano a tappargli la bocca e una mano ad afferrare il sesso.

Aveva imparato a stabilire i ruoli, aveva imparato a concedersi e a tenere l'avversario sulle spine…

Prese a muoversi e davvero l'avversario cadde in una vertigine d'incoscienza, i muscoli attratti e pulsanti a sovrastare il dannato senso di onnipotenza.

Didier Lasalle diede a Monsigneur ciò che desiderava…

Lo fece in maniera sorprendente e subdola, dando ad intendere all'altro che adesso non era più un burattino ma avrebbe saputo scegliere e decidere come e quando concedersi.

Inebriava l'idea che fosse stato Monsigneur ad insegnargli come prendere le persone e possederle e tenerle lì, sulle spine, come stava accadendo, che quasi l'altro stava perdendo il senno…

Al culmine…

O per lo meno solo un istante prima…

"Lo voglio!" – digrignò Didier Lasalle – "Voglio il mio amico!".

"Che diavolo…" – l'altro, fuori di sé, attendeva, stravolto, incredulo di non poter tornare a dettare il ritmo, ma d'essere posseduto e guidato. Non poteva farci niente, era in balia del giovane che lui stesso aveva educato ed istruito a comportarsi così.

Il respiro tranciato…

Didier Lasalle ripetè la sua richiesta…

"Voglio lui!".

Rallentò la foga…

L'altro quasi s'immaginò d'impazzire.

Nell'istante, anche se la parola non valeva nulla, anche se lui era e sarebbe stato sempre il più forte…

"Va bene…" – sibilò roco, pervaso dallo spasmo.

Gli parve d'aver vinto…

Il giovane impresse l'impeto necessario…

Il disgusto crebbe, quasi ci sarebbe annegato dentro, mentre il padrone gli si rovesciava addosso, impotente e tremante, succube del potere del primo.

La vista prese ad annebbiarsi, il corpo a sussultare vinto dall'accidiosa frattura tra coscienza ed orgasmo…

Tra i respiri tranciati e secchi…

Monsigneur si riebbe, un estremo scatto d'orgoglio, rilanciò la posta…

"Tu…" – biascicò addosso all'altro – "Avrai ciò che chiedi!".

Un respiro fondo…

Un altro respiro…

"Il tuo amico non m'interessa…quello non è nessuno…non è nemmeno suo figlio…".

L'affondo…

Rimarcare sempre e comunque la differenza di rango.

Anche se l'altra era una traditrice, i figli di quella avevano valore differente.

I bastardi, come sempre, non avrebbero avuto stesso pregio e stesso prezzo nella vendetta a dispetto dei figli di sangue.

Forse gli sarebbe convenuto a Didier Lasalle essere davvero _nessuno…_

In quel caso sarebbe divenuto libero…

"Lo avrai per te…se me li porterai tutti e due… _i suoi figli_!".

Sussultò Didier Lasalle…

Rimase lì, straziato dalla richiesta, inebetito dalla datura e dalla fatica, a chiedersi che se ne sarebbe fatto Monsigneur di due mocciosi…

Non era importante…

La ripetè Didier, la dannata richiesta, come a darsi forza.

Se fosse riuscito in quell'incarico…

"I due fratelli…" – ansimò vinto dall'altro che gli aveva preso i capelli e l'aveva staccato da sé e ricacciato indietro – "Volete i due fratelli…".

"Tutti e due!" – ghignò soddisfatto Monsigneur.

Silenzio…

Respiro contratto e lacerato…

"Mi lascerete libero?!" – ribattè Didier quasi senza respiro.

L'istinto di chiedere altro…

"Libero?!" – contestò Monsigneur – "Da me?".

"Libero!" – replicò Didier – "Voglio essere libero! Io e Martin…non voglio restare con voi…lui non lo vorrà!".

Silenzio…

Lo sguardo allucinato e liquido dell'avversario venne attraversato dal lampo.

"Sì!" – ammise Monsigneur – "Se porterai a termine il tuo compito…ti lascerò libero!".

Didier Lasalle rimase lì, fisso al padrone, avversario e protettore d'una vita.

Non pensò neppure per un istante che non sarebbe stato possibile credergli, tanto s'ingigantì e crebbe e travolse i sensi, il pensiero che un giorno, non troppo lontano, si sarebbe ritrovato davvero libero, lui, assieme all'amico di una vita.

Si percepì improvvisamente forte, forte della forza che regala la libertà…

Essere liberi significava esistere…

Uno schiavo invece no, non ha neppure la dignità di considerarsi essere umano.

La libertà inebria…

Anche se ancora non la si possiede ma se ne riconosce già l'odore.

Didier Lasalle percepì i muscoli rammolirsi e perdere consistenza.

Non era la datura…

Era l'idea della libertà ad inebriare e pervadere il corpo che davvero pensò di perdere il senno, lì, così, all'improvviso, che il cuore si sarebbe davvero fermato.

Monsigneur s'avvicinò al viso, baciò il figlioccio, lo baciò piano, sulla fronte e sulla bocca.

Quello mandò giù. Forse sarebbe stata l'ultima volta d'esser inzozzato e straziato a quel modo…

Mandò giù, il sentore salato dell'altro…

Gli girava la testa.

Monsigneur gli aprì la mano destra e ci ficcò dentro un sacchettino.

Di nuovo la datura…

Poi scorse al viso del ragazzo, scostò i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, lo fissò…

"Ho un conto in sospeso con quella donna…io…mio padre…e i miei fratelli…non ho più una famiglia a causa sua…dunque…neppure lei ne avrà più una!".

Didier Lasalle era troppo giovane. Lui una famiglia non ce l'aveva mai avuta quindi non aveva idea cosa significasse averne una e poi perderla.

"Tutti e due! Li voglio entrambi! Sarà contento monsieur le generale di apprendere che non avrà più un solo sistema per vendicarsi!" - Monsigneur attorcigliò le dita attorno ai ricci mori del ragazzo – "Ma li voglio…la mocciosa sarà senz'altro…".

Un altro bacio, un'altra carezza…

"Incantevole!".

 _§§§_

Seduto sul bordo del letto, lo sguardo al chiarore opaco che filtrava dalla finestra, gli fu impossibile riprendere sonno, il sonno già distorto dai pensieri accavallati ed oscuri, per nulla rinfrancati dall'arrivo dell'alba.

Dunque…

Il vecchio de Reugeror era morto.

Prima di morire aveva rivelato che il demonio Tichinov aveva avuto altri figli, almeno tre.

Due erano morti…

André ne era certo.

Del terzo non si sapeva nulla, nemmeno se fosse ancora vivo.

Anche il Generale Bouillé era vivo.

Sir Joseph Hornett l'aveva affermato chiaramente ma le ultime notizie risalivano a svariati anni prima dell'arrivo dei francesi nel Granducato, dove adesso la facevano da padrone, a dispetto degli ordini di Bonaparte di salvaguardare terre e gente da saccheggi e razzie.

Poi c'era stato l'incendio d'una casa…

Per un soffio la gente che ci stava dentro non era morta bruciata.

Aveva ragione Bernard ad aver paragonato lo scenario all'incendio di Rue de la Forge, a Parigi, otto anni prima. Allora lei era scampata per un soffio alla morte.

Rue de la Forge…

Bouillé…

Rue de la Forge…

Alain…

Sorprendentemente ora il nome dell'amico non era più ammansito da ricordi di gratitudine, riconoscenza, perché lui, l'amico, era stato capace di tenerla in vita, lei, quando tutto era parso perduto.

Alain l'amava ancora, lei, ed il pensiero strideva e lasciava sgomenti e ancora no, nessuno sgomento, che lui, André Grandier era stato capace di amarla per vent'anni lei, dunque anche altri sarebbero stati capaci di portarsi dentro un pari sentimento.

Si voltò, nella penombra intuì il profilo.

La mano s'allungò a sfiorare il volto, sfiorare gli occhi ancora chiusi d'un sonno forse appena raggiunto.

Il chiarore diveniva ogni giorno più rarefatto.

 _Dio…_

Era grato a Dio d'avergli consentito di continuare a vedere per tutti quegli anni.

Vedere lei, i suoi figli…

E poi la terra, il colore del mare, la distesa argentata degli ulivi…

Ma adesso, proprio adesso che non avrebbe potuto permettersi di scivolare nel buio, i suoi occhi avevano preso a cedere all'oscurità.

Era diventato abile André a destreggiarsi nella sua nuova vita ma la sua vita stava cambiando, rapidante, più della sua capacità di ridefinire equilibri e distanze e ruoli.

Avrebbe dovuto avvertire Rouge Delacroix e gli altri.

Raggiungerli e pianificare un'uscita di scena, almeno fino a quando il Luogotenente Alain Soisson, amico da una vita, non avrebbe desistito dal rincorrere i fantasmi di fantomatici ribelli che avevano avuto il solo torto di ribellarsi alle ingiustizie del luogo e ai tirannucoli del luogo.

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson, amico da una vita…

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson l'amava ancora, lei…

Aveva pensato di mandare Padre Erasmo…

No…

Il religioso doveva tener salde le menti dei fedeli, quelli di Cristo e pure tutti gli altri, infedeli o atei che fossero.

Padre Erasmo gli serviva lì, non abbarbicato su per le colline che conducevano alla Casaccia.

Ma' Visi…

Il giorno precedente…

La vecchia era arrivata alla tenuta, pelle scura e occhi fondi ed intensi, lunga treccia lasciata libera giù, lungo la schiena. S'era messa a giocare con i mocciosi, a raccontar loro storie di terre lontane.

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson l'aveva scorta appena, l'aveva osservata, convenendo che fosse inoffensiva, mai avrebbe immaginato un qualsiasi legame con i ribelli.

No, neppure Ma' Visi poteva esser trascinata oltre in quella faccenda.

In fondo il responsabile di tutto era lui…

Lui con i suoi dannati ideali di giustizia e di libertà.

Lui che aveva stabilito d'accogliere tutti nella tenuta che amministrava ormai da anni, mendicanti e contesse, ribelli e tenenti dei dragoni.

Avrebbe dovuto dirle tutto…

Solo che…

Alain Soisson l'amava ancora, lei…

Il pensiero sovrastò tutti gli altri pensieri. Pulsò nelle tempie, un moto di disprezzo e rifiuto.

Si fece al viso di lei, la baciò piano, affondò i denti nella pelle del collo, piano, leggero, come ad imprimersi a fondo la consistenza, ch'era sua, e nonostante il mondo intero lo sapesse, lui, André Grandier, doveva, ancora una volta, rimarcarlo a sé stesso. Mai avrebbe immaginato di ricadere giù nell'antica pozza melmosa della gelosia. Mai avrebbe immaginato di ritrovarsi immerso nella stupidità più estrema.

"Sei già sveglio?" – la voce ridestò dai pensieri fondi ed oscuri.

Silenzio…

L'incedere del bacio…

"Allora…" – Oscar allungò la mano e lui la prese e la strinse e la baciò, annusando l'odore del palmo.

Chiuse gli occhi André: "Si…non preoccuparti…ho riposato a sufficienza…".

Non avrebbe voluto parlare d'altro che di sé e di lei…

"Certo…ma…".

Si distese André, un bacio per respirare la voce, le fu sopra, piano…

La baciò ancora…

"Ieri sera…quello che ha detto Alain…sta accadendo tutto troppo in fretta…gli abbiamo mentito…".

Un altro bacio, André si staccò: "Si…l'abbiamo fatto…è accaduto quel che avevo sempre immaginato. Sono felice che sia vivo…e in fondo che avrebbe continuato a fare il soldato…era comprensibile. Alain è diventato un soldato di Bonaparte…io mi fido di lui…il punto è che se lui saprà…sarà costretto…".

La voce pareva asciugata e stanca.

Oscar intuì la volontà dell'altro di non tornare di nuovo sull'antica questione.

"A scegliere! Se arriveranno altri soldati…".

Tacito consenso…

L'amico d'un tempo era sempre la stessa persona ma al tempo stesso era divenuto un altro.

Altro da loro, altro dalle lotte che silenziose e mute s'erano articolate tra montagne e colline, canneti e paludi.

"Come sta Martin? Non te l'ho chiesto…" – riprese lei, tentando di mutare il discorso, intuendo l'animo sospeso e preoccupato dell'altro.

"Non lo so…" - ammise André – "Mi ha spiegato ch'era dispiaciuto per Jibril eppure…".

"Dovremo parlare a tutti e due…".

"Si…Martin vuole bene a Jibril…ma…".

Indecifrabile sensazione intuita nel fondo del cuore, indicibile d'ammettere.

Nessun giudizio, nessuna colpevolezza…

Amare non è mai peccato…

Amare è follia e leggerezza…

Amare è disincanto e gioia…

Amare può far precipitare all'Inferno…

Chi era André per giudicare il bene di un altro essere umano quando anche fosse stato quello d'un figlio per un altro figlio?

"Cosa pensi possa essere accaduto?" – fu lui a chiederlo.

"Non lo so…Jibril dice d'essere caduto...nulla più…eppure, sarà caduto non so quante volte da cavallo ma…era così serio…pareva volesse piangere ma non l'ha fatto!".

"Anche tu sei caduta mille volte da cavallo…me lo ricordo sai e raramente ti ho visto piangere…".

"Forse perché non sarebbe stato degno d'un maschio…frignare per essersi sbucciati un palmo d'una mano…ma noi non abbiamo mai proibito a Jibril di piangere. E' accaduto altro…non vuole dirlo…".

"Se è per questo…nemmeno Martin…e Marie…anche lei…se n'è rimasta zitta!".

"Tre figli molto simili! Li abbiamo cresciuti proprio bene!" – ironizzò lei un poco contrariata.

"Beh…in fondo…mi sembra ovvio!" – replicò lui falsamente serio.

"Cosa…".

"Tre fratelli degni di questo nome non si tradiscono tra loro!".

"André, sii serio! I segreti vanno bene finchè ne combinano una delle loro…ma…".

"Loro sanno potersi fidare di noi…ma non immaginavo che Martin fosse così…".

"Geloso?!" – ammise lei guardando il marito.

"Si…credo davvero sia geloso…finchè si trattava di confrontarsi con i ragazzi del luogo…in fondo si conoscono da sempre…non credo ci siano mai stati problemi, ma adesso…".

"I figli di Alain e Carmilla e il figlio di Bernard e Rosalie vengono da molto lontano, da Parigi. Chiunque venga da Parigi credo susciterebbe il fascino della curiosità d'una città così…".

"Credo sia giunto il momento di raccontare la nostra storia e di spiegare ai nostri figli chi siamo e da dove veniamo. Parigi è stata la nostra casa per tanti anni…in fondo se un giorno decidessero di lasciare questa casa…dovrebbero sapere che cosa è accaduto e perché abbiamo lasciato la Francia tanti anni fa…".

Fu lei a scostare i capelli dal viso, a baciare piano il volto, mordendo piano la guancia, scivolando un poco sotto al corpo intensamente abbracciato.

Incombeva il tempo, i sensi sprezzanti dell'inevitabile incedere non sarebbero riusciti ad avere la meglio.

"Devo…vedere Rouge…" – riprese piano André, ammettendo la necessità di affrontare una questione alla volta, anche se la decisione costava, che così avrebbe significato anteporre la sorte dei compagni a quella dei figli.

Non immaginava…

"Devo portarli via…tutti…".

Il pensiero che quelli erano troppo giovani, scapestrati, irruenti…

Soli non li si sarebbe potuti lasciare.

"Va bene…posso andare io…" – ammise lei sollevandosi ed abbracciandolo.

Si mise dietro di lui, la testa appoggiata alla schiena.

Intuiva stanchezza di lui e così anche lei precipitava nella stanchezza.

"No…tu devi stare qui…".

"Non puoi andare…da solo…".

"Alain…se li troverà…non riuscirò a fermarlo…ha ricevuto ordini precisi…".

"Non è mai stato avezzo ad eseguire ordini!".

"Alain crede in Bonaparte…non posso rischiare…e poi…ha detto che ti ama…ti ama ancora…gli ho chiesto di andarsene…".

"Non l'hai fatto solo per me…" – affondò lei, conscia che le geometrie s'erano sovrapposte, aggrovigliate...

"Queste terre… lui non sa tutto ciò che abbiamo affrontato…i soldati non serviranno…la gente si difenderà da sola. E poi ha una famiglia…se davvero fosse costretto a scegliere...".

Un mezzo sorriso…

"Puoi crederci…" - concluse André amaro – "Mi fido più della sua amicizia…che della sua fedeltà a Bonaparte…non posso costringerlo…" –

"Dunque…non hai preso questa decisione per ciò che ha confessato?!" – dritta al punto, ormai sua moglie aveva imparato a parlar chiaro.

Negò André…

Un respiro fondo…

"Chissà…forse invece è proprio così! Sono più arrogante ed egoista di quel che pensi e di quel che io stesso avrei mai potuto immaginare! Voglio che se ne vada…non voglio che pensi più a te…".

Parole frammentate e ricercate, messe l'una accanto all'altro, nel respiro spezzato, nel tentativo di tenere assieme pezzi incapaci di combaciare.

"Sai che non sarà possibile…ma se sarai tu ad allontanarti…non è stupido…credo abbia già intuito…".

"Dovrà andarsene!" – severo e senza scampo – "Non accetterò la sua presenza oltre il necessario. Non potrei comunque! Credo che ormai avrà convenuto che non gli sarà possibile restare…e se deciderà di farlo…m'inventerò qualcosa…".

 _§§§_

Non fu necessario inventare nulla…

Quel giorno la tenuta Alcantia accolse il ritorno d'un ospite benvoluto e scaltro.

Scarlett Rudolf era divenuta una giovane di quasi vent'anni. Cresciuta grazie agl'insegnamenti di Madame Grandier aveva di certo appreso le regole della trigonometria oltre che le lezioni dei filosofi greci.

Nulla era rimasto lettera morta nemmeno imparare a maneggiare il fioretto e cavalcare e muoversi per i boschi con la destrezza e l'arroganza d'una creatura silvana.

"Madame…" – un aggraziato inchino…

I riccioli castani sobriamente agghindati ondeggiarono alla lieve inclinazione della testa mentre lo sguardo si fissò subito a quello dell'insegnante che accolse una delle sue prime e più promettenti allieve.

L'arrivo dei francesi al Granducato aveva avuto effetti sulla presenza degli austriaci, soprattutto nella cerchia dei consiglieri e degli ambasciatori del Granduca e nemmeno il Conte Rudolf era rimasto indenne dall'avvicentamento nelle cariche più ambite, quelle più vicine a Ferdinando III.

"Scarlett…sei tornata…".

Oscar venne incontro all'altra ch'era cresciuta, s'era fatta alta, una giovane donna dallo sguardo fondo e brillante.

"Sono felice di vedervi…".

"Stai bene…" – si complimentò Oscar.

"Si…mio padre è ritornato a Firenze e io ho espresso il desiderio di scendere e tornare qui. Questa è la mia casa, è la mia terra…anche mio fratello Joseph e nostra madre sono qui…".

Sorrise Oscar, ammettendo che la terra in cui si è nati genera un richiamo impossibile d'acquietare, anche se quella terra non appartiene più al governo a cui si continua ad appartenere.

"Madame…" – riprese l'altra, pareva sulle spine.

Anche André si fece avanti.

E Scarlett s'inchinò e lo sguardo corse all'altro e lo sguardo implorò una parola.

"Madame…monsieur…volevo chiedervi…vorrei…invitarvi…entrambi…".

André guardò Scarlett, si mantenne su di lei, forse aveva intuito la richiesta della giovane, riflesso d'un esistenza che il destino aveva deciso d'intrecciare ad un'altra.

"Si terrà un ricevimento a casa dei Conti Rudolf. Si festeggerà il nostro ritorno, con le persone che ci sono più care e…mio padre ha stabilito che vuol fare le cose in grande…inviterà anche i nobili del posto. Io gliel'ho detto ch'era una pessima idea ma lui sostiene che lo sgarbo sarebbe eccessivo, col rischio d'acuire ancora di più i già fragili rapporti che corrono tra le famiglie di questa contrada…".

"Tuo padre è saggio…" – convenne André – "Ma comprendo anche il tuo punto di vista!".

Un lieve sorriso…

"Un ricevimento?" – chiosò Oscar, l'istintiva avversione alle feste a cui un tempo era stata costretta a partecipare per via del suo ruolo.

"Vi prego…" – s'intestardì Scarlett – "Non sarà un evento sontuoso…forse un centinaio d'invitati…si, lo so…mi avete sempre detto di non aver in gradimento certi eventi…ma…ma mio padre lo vuole…per…lui non accetta la presenza dei francesi…dice che sono degl'invasori…".

Stavolta fu Oscar a sorridere.

"Oh…perdonate…madame…mio padre non intendeva certo includere voi… si riferiva ai soldati…a quel generale…".

"Avevo compreso…ma…un ricevimento…sono anni che non abbiamo più partecipato ad una festa…".

La velata opposizione fece sussultare Scarlett che intuiva il dissenso e l'inopportunità di partecipare al rito.

A mani giunte…

"Madame…monsieur…io ci terrei tanto…".

Lo sguardo corse ad André nella speranza che il marito si sarebbe dimostrato più accondiscentente della moglie.

"Vedremo…" – tergiversò lui, anche se in fondo aveva compreso – "Ci farebbe piacere. Ciò che intende madame è che forse non saremmo i migliori ospiti da presentare alle persone che parteciperanno…apprezziamo la stima che tuo padre ci accorda…".

"Monsieur…credetemi…io sarei onorata di avervi come ospiti…e così mio padre. Lui ha acconsentito alla mia richiesta perché ci tiene davvero alla vostra presenza…non ha mai dimenticato ciò che avete fatto per me e per mio fratello e se adesso Joseph entrerà in Accademia Militare è grazie ai vostri insegnamenti…quindi non c'entra il rango…me l'avete insegnato voi che le persone non si distinguono per nascita ma per come agiscono nella loro vita…".

"Va bene…" – ammise André, che Oscar sussultò alla decisione repentina.

Lo guardò sorpresa anche se doveva ammettere che l'invito aveva la sua fondatezza nella profonda amicizia che legava le due famiglie.

"André…".

"Scarlett ha ragione…anche se non potremo restare per tutto il tempo…vedremo di venire…".

"Va bene…grazie…" – lo sguardo dell'altra s'illuminò – "Monsieur…".

La voce rimase impigliata nella gola.

André s'avvicinò…

"Si…vedrò che posso fare…ma non posso prometterti niente…sono accaduti molti fatti…".

"Lo so…e credetemi…sono disperata…".

Oscar non ritenne d'intervenire nella conversazione. Intuì la gravità…

Glielo chiese ad André con gli occhi che stava accadendo…

Attesero che la contessina li salutasse, rapita dai mocciosi, ch'erano mesi che non si vedevano e quella era corsa giù nel giardino.

Marie Amal Grandier stava lì, rimirare la faccia lieve di Joseph Rudolf che aveva accompagnato la sorella.

I due mocciosi sulle prime s'erano guardati in cagnesco, poi Joseph s'era messo a rincorrere l'altra e alla fine, l'aveva presa e…

Aveva chiesto di baciarle la mano e quella era rimasta lì, un poco basita, una smorfia di disgusto fino a che il moccioso aveva estratto dalla tasca una conchiglia un poco strana e l'aveva porta all'altra, in regalo.

Quella aveva preso a saltellare, che i due invece d'abbracciarsi e lei consentire al piccolo conte di baciarle la mano, s'erano presi a spintarelle…

Costance, François e Jaques erano rimasti lì a guardarli…

"Che vorresti fare?" – glielo chiese alla fine Oscar, perché l'aveva intuito.

"Rouge…è possibile che voglia incontrarla…".

"Rouge…Rouge…e Scarlett…" – ripetè sopresa Oscar.

"Amore mio…l'amore…l'amore irrompe quando e dove meno te l'aspetti…".

"Da quanto lo sai…" – prese a fissarlo l'altra che forse l'aveva intuito ma poi Scarlett era tornata in Austria e si sa, a quell'età la lontananza diventa assenza e poi…

"Non lo so nemmeno io quando sia accaduto…" – sorrise André alzando gli occhi al cielo – "Mi meraviglio di te!".

"Cosa…".

"Ne abbiamo discusso in passato…quando ci s'innamora e perché…non è facile da stabilire…accade…".

"Accade…" - ammise Oscar fissando suo marito.

Gli accarezzò la testa, i pollici a scostare i capelli…

Lo baciò piano, lì, nel porticato della casa, anche se il via vai mattutino era divenuto intenso ed il vociare riportava che gli ospiti s'erano alzati, in procinto d'avviarsi nuovamente verso la spiaggia.

"Comunque è stato Monsieur Rouge Delacroix…" – riprese André, lo sguardo a quello della moglie e lei zitta ad ascoltare, che quando si parla d'amore, i sensi ne restano irrimediabilmente rapiti - "Sai…quando Scarlett è tornata in Austria…quel bellimbusto ha cominciato a chiedermi dove fosse finita e se sarebbe tornata e quando…l'ho compreso allora che quei due, non so come né quando, si erano rivisti e in questi sette anni…".

"Nemmeno io mi ero accorta di nulla…Scarlett non mi ha mai accennato a nulla…".

"Quando gli ho chiesto come stavano le cose…pensa…mi ha raccontato di quella volta in cui Padre Erasmo s'era ritrovato il gatto nel tabernacolo…".

"Cosa!? Il gatto…Scarlett era poco più d'una bambina…".

Rise André…

"Si…anche Scarlett era là e aveva visto tutto…era stata proprio lei ad offrirsi di distrarre i soldati per consentire ai due ch'erano nascosti in chiesa di scappare…assieme a Lu e Rapha…".

"I soldati che alla fine mi sono ritrovata davanti…".

"Credo che si siano conosciuti allora lei e Rouge…ed è per questo che Scarlett poi è salita su alla Casaccia…forse immaginando che lui si sarebbe rifugiato lì…".

"E' bastato un istante…" – ammise Oscar, in fondo affatto stupita che l'amore potesse giungere attraverso sentieri inaspettati ed oscuri - "Era molto giovane allora…".

"Deve aver sofferto…in fondo se ci pensi…prova simpatia per un giovane ribelle…anche se è di origini nobili come pare che sia…dubito che il padre accetterà mai una simile unione…".

"Dovevi dirmelo!" – lo rimproverò lei, bocca sulla bocca, sussurrato – "Anch'io sono responsabile per lei…".

"Scarlett…ha diritto di scegliere…" – obiettò André accarezzando i capelli, gesti languidi, quasi pareva parlasse di sé e di lei – "Gliel'hai insegnato tu che una donna può essere ciò che vuole e può amare…".

"Liberamente…" – concluse lei, mordendosi il labbro.

Silenzio…

La masnada di mocciosi s'avvicinò.

"Dunque andremo al ricevimento…" – ammise Oscar staccandosi e guardando l'altro, severa.

"Andremo al ricevimento!" – convenne lui.

"Quando ti rivedrò?" – chiese lei, che già s'immaginava la cesoia dell'assenza, il vuoto, gli occhi al soffitto della stanza, aperti e nessun respiro lieve d'ascoltare nella notte accanto a sé.

"Non potrò assentarmi per molto…il nostro luogotenente sa il fatto suo. Non vedendomi rientrare si chiederà che fine ho fatto e potrebbe insospettirsi davvero…".

"Vorrei venire con te…".

"Sai che non è possibile. Sono io il padrone della tenuta. Sarà più semplice e ovvio che sia io a starmene lontano per affari…e a portarmi dietro baldi aiutanti che devono imparare un mestiere!".

Il nugulo di ragazzini ricomparve. Le richieste furono di ritornare alla spiaggia, tutti assieme.

La punizione di Jibril era stata sospesa. Il moccioso dunque era lì, sguardo serio…

Martin no, era rimasto indietro, poco lontano, ad osservare il fratello.

Nello scambio rapido di sguardi, comprese che il fratello non aveva detto nulla ma il bambino non pareva aver compreso cosa era accaduto davvero.

Uno sguardo di troppo…

Il sangue rallentò nelle vene alla visione del fratello che s'avvicinava alla bambina ch'era venuta dalla Francia, da Parigi, e le chiedeva di stargli appresso, che lei non sapeva nuotare e lui ci avrebbe provato ad insegnarglielo.

I pugni stretti…

Dunque Jibril…

Corse via Martin, doveva comprendere, mentre le parole di Didier Lasalle martellavano le tempie scontrandosi con quelle che maman e papà gli avevano sempre insegnato.

Le persone non appartengono a nessuno.

Eppure…

Jibril era suo…

 _§§§_

"Che hai?!" – ruvido, il ragazzino s'avvicinò all'amico.

Era stato Martin a cercarlo.

Didier se l'era trovato davanti, il cuore aveva preso a battere forte, era la prima volta che qualcuno cercava lui, qualcuno ch'era puro si, sorprendentemente puro a discapito del passato distrutto.

Non è il passato che forgia la purezza dell'animo…

Martin negò, non accadeva niente.

Ma era arrivato fin lì, l'amico Didier era l'unico a cui rivelare lo strazio e la paura d'essere rifiutato.

"E' per tuo fratello?" – prese ad insistere Didier.

Un pugno a colpire il tronco. Martin non aveva voce, così, suo malgrado erano i muscoli ed il corpo ad aver acquisito dimestichezza con lo sfogo dei sentimenti.

E il corpo cresceva ed ascoltava il divenire del desiderio, della paura, dell'intenso sentire che non dà scampo ed annulla il futuro.

Per lui non c'era un domani.

Esisteva solo il presente, lì, adesso.

Esisteva solo la dannazione d'essere e percepirsi diverso, talmente diverso da immaginarsi d'esser divenuto una sorta di demone. O forse qualcuno gliel'aveva ficcato nel cuore quel demone e adesso lui non era più capace di toglierselo di dosso.

Persino papà e maman sarebbero inorriditi di fronte a ciò che sentiva…

Amava Jibril, anche se lui era solo un bambino.

Lo amava perché Jibril era tutto…

Maman e papà assieme.

Era Narciso ed era libero…

"Vieni via con me!" – sussurrò piano Didier Lasalle appoggiandosi ed abbracciandolo.

La testa appoggiata alla schiena, il giovane sentì i singhiozzi solcare le viscere ed esplodere…

"Lo so che hai paura…anch'io ne ho…" – mentì Didier ma no, forse anche lui aveva davvero paura, paura che Martin l'avrebbe odiato una volta resosi conto che non avrebbe mai più rivisto suo fratello.

"Portalo con te…" – suggerì cauto, adagio, per evitare di terrorizzare Martin alla visione della separazione – "Se lo porti con te…vedrai…lui si fida di te…".

Martin si voltò stranito.

"Devi venire via! Con me! Qui non potrai mai stare con tuo fratello…vedrai…lui crescerà assieme a te e a poco a poco imparerà a volersti bene per sempre…".

Stavolta Martin non negò, sopraffatto dalla paura e dalla rabbia per ciò che aveva visto.

Un guizzo, un istante, la mano stretta nella mano…

Forse era stato solo per gioco ma Jibril aveva sorriso a quella mocciosa.

Il fuoco aveva incendiato le viscere…

Era troppo…

Annuì Martin Grandier. Stavolta annuì.

Forse era segno che non scorgeva scampo nel piccolo cuore, forse era giunta la visione vera delle cose. Il fratello sarebbe cresciuto. In quanto fratelli il bene tra loro si sarebbe fors'anche accresciuto ma le strade, prima o poi, si sarebbero divise.

Si ritrovò cieco, Martin Grandier, oltre che muto.

Incapace di ravvedere un futuro, non uno quasiasi ma il _loro_ futuro.

Maman e papà non avrebbero mai compreso e quando anche l'avessero fatto ne sarebbero rimasti sconvolti.

Meglio fuggire allora, meglio scomparire…

Annuì Martin Grandier.

Didier Lasalle quasi perse il respiro alla visione dell'amico piegato e convinto della giustezza della visione.

"Ascolta…perché non si senta solo…" – riprese lento e sulle spine – "Potrebbe venire con noi anche sua sorella…".

La proposta eruppe alla stregua d'una saetta che s'abbatte fulminea sulla terra.

Lo sguardo azzurro si sgranò, come a chiedere il senso di quell'affermazione.

Martin Grandier amava Jibril.

Marie Amal…

Le voleva bene ma non aveva senso allontanarla dalla casa e dai genitori…

Il dissenso sfuggì attraverso una smorfia decisa e severa.

"Aspetta…" – affrettò a correggersi Didier – "Ragiona…tu stesso mi hai detto che Jibril è molto legato a sua sorella. Se tu lo vuoi per te…se lui non volesse venire…credo che assieme a lei verrebbe più volentieri. E' un modo come un altro per convincerlo…se poi tuo fratello accetterà di venire via con te, da solo…allora la riporteremo indietro…".

Mostruoso…

Persino Didier ammise con sé stesso che la geometria che ne usciva era assolutamente mostruosa.

Ma lui non aveva più tempo.

Didier Lasalle voleva essere libero e per riuscirci doveva portare a Monsigneur ciò che Monsigneur gli aveva chiesto.

Oscar Jibril e Marie Amal…

I figli della donna che aveva distrutto la famiglia di Monsigneur.

Doveva sfruttare la rabbia di Martin, il terrore di perdere tutto.

Se avesse consentito a Martin di portare con sé _tutto_ , allora l'altro avrebbe senz'altro accettato…

Martin fu costretto a negare, la testa voltata di lato, lo sguardo distolto.

La proposta era assurda, lo faceva inorridire…

Didier comprese ma non arretrò.

Arretrare avrebbe significato indurre il dubbio, indurre la paura e Didier non doveva avere paura.

Né per sé né per l'altro.

Da quando aveva incontrato di nuovo Martin Grandier - François, il bambino senza nome d'un tempo - ritornava con la mente all'istante in cui non l'aveva più visto, all'Etang de Berre.

L'altro era come sparito nel nulla, i giorni s'erano susseguiti, uno dopo l'altro, fino a quando aveva incontrato quella donna, quella che gli aveva dato un cognome. Ma quel cognome non era bastato a salvarlo e lui s'era perduto di nuovo e per ironia del destino aveva incrociato la sorte d'un demone ch'era stato forse peggio di quello conosciuto da François.

Due demoni sie erano presi la loro vita.

Ora sarebbe spettato a lui riprendersi la propria vita e quella dell'amico.

Il prezzo era quello…

Adesso Didier sapeva che era lei, quella donna. Didier le stava portando via i figli, perché un giorno anche lui sarebbe stato libero, lontano dall'Inferno in cui era finito, nonostante tutto.

Quei giorni sarebbero scomparsi, li avrebbe cancellati per sempre dalla testa e dal cuore.

"Non devi avere paura…è il destino che ti ha permesso d'incontrare tuo fratello…non pensi sia giusto anche per te avere ciò che meriti? Non pensi di aver sofferto abbastanza!?".

Labbra serrate…

Si, Martin aveva sofferto, ma la propria sofferenza non avrebbe dovuto esser pozza in cui annegare il destino di altri.

"Senti…ti dico un segreto…" – Didier si fece contro l'altro, gli prese la testa tra le mani, gli scostò i capelli, lo sguardo febbrile…- "Non devi temere…loro saranno felici. Io lo so…saranno liberi…tuo fratello ti vuole bene. Credi che potrebbe continuare a volerti bene come meriti restando qui!? Siamo diversi noi…tutti noi! E poi…ci sono così tanti soldati in giro…li ho visti sai…".

Martin trattenne il fiato…

"E se fossero loro a prendersi tuo fratello?".

Martin Grandier non comprendeva…

"Ho sentito dire…che i soldati francesi si portano via tutto. Tutte le cose belle che trovano…e tuo fratello è bellissimo, l'ho visto sai…".

Delirante…

Martin Grandier li aveva ascoltati i discorsi di maman e papà e aveva saputo che quell'uomo ch'era arrivato alla tenuta era effettivamente un soldato e che su, al nord, ce n'era un altro di soldato, un generale, che faceva saccheggiare le case e le biblioteche e si portava via tutto ciò ch'era bello.

Gli oggetti e forse anche le persone…

Jibril era così bello…

"Facciamolo! Scappiamo via!" – digrignò Didier Lasalle – "Torneremo un giorno, te lo prometto, quando saremo grandi e nessuno potrà dirci a chi voler bene e a chi no! Lo so che vuoi bene ai tuoi genitori…e so che loro ne vogliono a te! Lo capiranno…sai…".

Un respiro…

"E tuo fratello…lui non ha detto nulla a nessuno di quello che è accaduto! Quindi…".

S'avvicinarono le bocche…

Didier tremò all'idea che sarebbe stato libero.

"Tuo fratello ti vuole molto bene! Non ti ha tradito…ma devi dargli tempo! Potremo andare a Parigi…" – sussurrò all'orecchio – "Là troveremo un lavoro…e ci vivremo…a Parigi…tutti insieme! E quando saremo più grandi torneremo…".

 _§§§_

"Un ricevimento?!" – il Luogotenente Alain Soisson apprese la notizia con sorpresa.

"Siamo stati invitati dal Conte Rudolf…è un amico di famiglia…" – ammise André.

"Un conte…" – chiosò il luogotenente un po' saccente.

"Te l'ho detto Alain…in questo luogo non si fanno distinzioni tra ranghi o attitudini…abbiamo accolto voi soldati francesi così come abbiamo accolto in passato gente che oltrepassava le nostre terre e che fuggiva dalla povertà…e siamo in amicizia con un conte…e siamo nemici d'un barone se questo può interessanti…".

La chiosa innervosì l'altro.

Parole aperte che parevano sfidarlo, come a rimarcare che lui, invece, il Luogotenente Alain Soisson, era passato dalla parte dell'oppressore, di un uomo che aveva portato la guerra non per liberare le regioni italiane ma per sottometterle al giogo del potere francese.

Qualunque fosse la questione…

Voltaire e Romanov ci avevano impiegato poco meno di mezza giornata per tornare a Livorno e poi ridiscendere giù, di nuovo, assieme al drappello dei soldati.

Il cortile s'era riempito di cavalli, zaini, baionette…

Invece che accondiscendere alla richiesta del padrone di casa di andarsene, il Luogotenente Alain Soisson aveva deciso di fare di testa sua.

Gli sguardi s'erano susseguiti tra i giovani soldati che avevano riconosciuto alla fine colei che avevano incontrato a Marsiglia. Erano trascorsi otto anni da quando avevano ricevuto il proprio cognome. Non ne avevano mai avuto uno e anche se spuntato dal nulla, quel cognome aveva consentito loro di trovare una famiglia, un posto e poi un lavoro.

Certo nessuno si sarebbe immaginato che quelli, almeno i dieci che André e Joaquin Desillian avevano strappato alle grinfie di Monsieur Grenouille, a Marsiglia, sarebbe rimasti uniti al punto d'arruolarsi tutti.

Uno s'era perduto, il più piccolo di allora, forse il più indifeso…

Nessuno aveva saputo più nulla di Didier, il piccolo Didier senza nome.

S'erano scrutati i soldati e madame. Le esistenze si riannodavano dunque, che il destino non sempre dispone gli eventi in linea retta ma prima o poi le strade finiscono per incrociarsi, soprattutto se il pensiero comune è quello della riconoscenza e dell'ammissione che si è tutti uguali e che chiunque ha diritto di lottare per la propria sorte.

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson era furioso alla visione delle terre ridivenute improvvisamente calme, lievi, quasi lente nello scorrere delle ore assolate del giorno, tra polvere di carri che trasportavano farina e grano e cavalli d'accudire e ulivi da sfoltire in attesa della raccolta.

Prima una serie indefinita di dispacci che davano conto di ruberie e saccheggi, poi quell'incendio…

Gli pareva davvero che la presenza dei soldati francesi avesse messo a tacere il ribollire sommesso di rivolte indecifrabili di cui, complice la scarsità di tempo, non sarebbe mai riuscito a sapere nulla.

Il luogotenente, forse accecato dalle proprie parole e dalla smania di far valere gli ordini che aveva ricevuto, aveva imposto ronde per perlustrare campagne e boschi.

Sprezzante d'ogni buon senso.

La richiesta del padrone di casa di lasciare la tenuta…

La richiesta della propria moglie di lasciare quel luogo, anche se sarebbe stato vano, che le colpe inferte dall'amore non si cancellano dalle miglia di distanza.

Alain era furioso.

Scrutò l'amico d'un tempo. Scorse alla donna che avrebbe amato per sempre…

"Andremo al ricevimento…dovrete fare a meno di noi per qualche ora!" – sentenziò André risoluto.

"Se sapete qualcosa…André…sono qui…per trovare delle risposte…" – replicò duro Alain.

"Siamo contadini Alain! Ci occupiamo della nostra terra e dei nostri animali…lei…lei è sopravvissuta…e non sarò mai grato abbastanza a Dio per questo. Non credo ci sia altro…".

Implicito invito a rassegnarsi…

André riservò all'altro un ultimo sguardo.

S'incrinava inevitabilmente la fiducia, anche se non si sceglie di amare e amare non è mai una colpa.

I tempi erano mutati per entrambi ed entrambi avevano scelto.

Chi essere e come combattere…

Non sarebbe stato necessario aggiungere altro.

 _§§§_

"Perdonate…".

"Rosalie…".

Il tramonto inondava i sensi e gli occhi.

Le perlustrazioni ordinate dal luogotenente non avevano dato alcun esito.

I soldati se n'erano tornati stanchi e accaldati e senza aver notato altro che pecore, cavalli, foreste di pini marittimi, contorti ed aggrovigliati dalla furia delle tempeste.

Madame s'immaginò che il luogotenente avesse davvero necessità di trovare un indizio, un appiglio per restare. Sprofondavano i sensi al pensiero d'averlo ingannato un tempo, d'aver permesso che quel seme, ficcato nel cuore, avesse germogliato e fosse vissuto nonostante fosse stato spazzato dalle tempeste. Quel seme era stato curato da amorevoli mani, che non erano state le sue ma quella d'una moglie che l'aveva amato e che ora doveva sentirsi tradita e distrutta.

"Perdonate Alain…madame…".

"Non preoccuparti…".

"Sono stati anni difficili…sapete…Carmilla ha quasi rischiato d'essere giustiziata…si è salvata solo perché la Convenzione ha destituito quelli che sedevano al Tribunale…perdonate…non so esprimermi meglio. Bernard sa tutto…".

"So quello che è accaduto Rosalie…credimi…forse non nei particolari ma so che sono stati anni terribili. Non sapevo di Carmilla…mi dispiace…immagino che Alain abbia sofferto…così come tutti voi…".

"Si…ma per lui è stato diverso, come per Bernard…" – ammise la giovane sedendosi accanto all'altra.

Lì, fuori, lontano dai discorsi politici e sociali, si ritrovarono, dopo anni in cui credevano d'essersi perdute. Il legame non s'era scalfitto, nonostante tutto.

"Io e Carmilla siamo state impegnate a mettere assieme il pane per sfamare i nostri figli. Noi per prime non riuscivamo a comprendere come quei principi ch'erano stati votati in Assemblea anni fa…c'era stato detto che così si sarebbe diventati tutti uguali! Ma alla fine…la farina è sempre stata scarsa…la gente ha continuato a vivere come prima e i nobili invece se n'erano andati…".

L'altra sollevò lo sguardo…

"Oh…no…non mi riferivo a voi! So perché avete lasciato la Francia…e avervi ritrovata viva…sono felice…e poi non sarebbe stato giusto accusarvi di tradimento. Voi avete rischiato la vita per quei principi…ma quei nobili…piuttosto che sottomettersi alle regole dell'Assemblea sono fuggiti. E' stato faticoso…nemmeno Bernard riusciva a spiegarselo…Alain poi…lui crede nella Repubblica…è terribile intuire che forse coloro che sono al potere non stanno facendo tutto il possibile per proteggerla…".

"Così…se non immagino male…Alain ha trovano nel Generale Bonaparte un riferimento. Un uomo che ha difeso la Convenzione e quindi la Repubblica non avrebbe potuto non suscitare la sua approvazione…" – convenne madame,

"Credo sia andata così…" – ammise Rosalie – "Ma mio marito è più prudente…Bernard sostiene che i realisti non sono i soli nemici della Repubblica…invece, voi sapete com'è fatto Alain…ormai anch'io ho imparato a conoscerlo bene…".

"Lo so com'è fatto! E' un istintivo…c'impiega tempo a fidarsi di qualcuno forse per timore di restare deluso ma quando accade è capace di dedicare la sua vita alla causa in cui ha deciso di credere. Ammetto che è una grande virtù ma può anche essere pericolosa…".

S'irrigidì Oscar, d'istinto, alle proprie parole, ammettendo che André aveva ragione. Mai si sarebbero immaginati, nessuno dei due, di doversi guardare le spalle dall'antico compagno di lotta che aveva stabilito d'eseguire alla lettera gli ordini. Nessuno poteva dargli torto, Alain Soisson era un soldato e quando si era ribellato lo aveva fatto per perseguire un bene superiore.

Ma nessuno lì avrebbe potuto spiegargli quale fosse adesso quel _bene superiore_.

L'altra rimase zitta, intuì il senso del discorso.

"Come sta…" – accennò a chiedere madame.

"Carmilla…lei…io non avrei mai immaginato che Alain avesse nel cuore…".

Strinse i pugni Oscar: "Io credo che Alain ami davvero sua moglie. Altrimenti non l'avrebbe sposata. Sapermi viva ha forse risvegliato in lui sentimenti che credeva perduti, forse sepolti sotto la distruzione che ha portato la Rivoluzione…ma la Rivoluzione ha portato anche l'idea che gli uomini devono essere uguali. Il sangue che scorre nelle mie vene è rosso come il tuo…è rosso come quello di tutte le persone che sono arrivate quì alla tenuta in tutti questi anni. Non ci è mai interessato dove fossero nate e da dove venissero. Che privilegio sarebbe mai stato il mio d'esser nata in una villa alle porte di Versailles piuttosto che in una via di Parigi? Per quale motivo questo dovrebbe definirci diverse? Io nobile e tu no?!".

Un respiro fondo…

Il vento a scompigliare i capelli…

"Solo se tutti gli uomini saranno considerati uguali…solo così potranno essere liberi…".

Le parole si persero nell'ombra crescente della sera.

Le parole ingarbugliarono i pensieri…

Oscar percepì il sangue rallentare, come se un invisibile cerchio, fatto di nulla e di oscura forza, si stesse chiudendo, impedendo al respiro di proseguire il suo corso.

"So come la pensate…" – ammise Rosalie – "E' stata una fortuna per me incontrare una persona come voi…".

"Forse non lo sai e forse non te l'ho mai detto ma credo che sia stata io ad essere fortunata…ad incontrare te…".

"Cosa?".

"Sei una persona semplice Rosalie…la tua semplicità, la tua voglia di credere nelle persone e nel futuro…sei tu che a tuo modo mi hai aperto gli occhi…".

"Io?!".

"Sei stata tu a mostrarmi come si viveva ogni giorno di nulla e di nessuna speranza, nulla da mangiare, nulla per coprirsi, per curarsi, per sperare di avere un futuro che non fosse fatto di stenti e miseria. E nonostante tu avessi sofferto tutto questo, non hai esitato a tornare a Parigi pur di non assecondare i desideri di ricchezza di tua madre che voleva farti sposare con un nobile solo per accrescere il suo patrimonio e il suo prestigio. Avresti potuto vivere nel benessere e nel lusso per il resto della tua vita ma non ti sei piegata a queste lusinghe e hai rifiutato tutto per tornare a vivere nella città in cui eri cresciuta…nella stessa miseria d'un tempo…".

"Non avrei mai accettato di sposare nessuno che non avessi amato, men che meno un nobile solo per favorire la posizione d'una madre che mi aveva rifiutato fin dalla nascita. E quando anche quella donna mi avesse tenuto con sé e mi avesse cresciuto come figlia…non avrei accettato lo stesso un simile ricatto. Ma questa scelta…anzi questa inevitabile volontà la debbo anche a voi. Siete stata voi ad insegnarmi cosa sia la vera nobiltà d'animo…anche quando la vita non riserva agi e ricchezze…".

Tutto strideva contro l'incombenza degli eventi.

Si sarebbe potuo immaginare di parlare d'un passato ormai remoto ma il passato stava lì concentrato nel presente, riassunto nella conversazione ovvia ma lapidaria.

Non era necessario aggiungere altro.

"Non ho dovuto faticare molto…tu sei stata la chiave che mi ha consentito di aprire la porta del mondo, quello vero, e non quello di finta serenità di Versailles…eri una ragazza semplice e sei rimasta tale. La vera forza non è quella che si dimostra nel credersi superiori ma nel riconoscere con umiltà i propri limiti….l'arroganza della conoscenza e….l'umiltà dell'intelligenza…".

"Madame…Oscar…" – sussurrò Rosalie sorridendo all'altra – "Perdonate…volevo pronunciare ancora una volta il vostro nome. So che adesso non vi fate chiamare più così ma…".

"Va bene…Rosalie…".

"Oscar…".

Sorrise madame, abbracciando l'altra, che quello sarebbe stato davvero l'ultimo abbraccio.

 _Il suo nome…_

Non era necessario aggiungere altro.

 _§§§_

 _Estate 1797, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, notte…_

 _Osservarla così, libera…_

 _Un giorno…_

 _Un giorno ancora._

 _E' possibile che tu riesca a lasciare queste terre, condurre lontano coloro che in questi anni hanno sposato i vostri ideali, coltivare una lotta che forse non avreste mai potuto combattere altrove._

 _Come potresti impedirle d'essere libera?_

 _Libera…_

 _Lieve…_

 _Ancora un giorno…_

 _E' buio adesso…_

 _Finalmente…_

 _Il buio impedisce agli occhi d'accorgersi del chiarore sempre più timido che sfida l'oscurità._

 _E' buio…_

 _Rammenti le volte in cui ti sei perduto nelle ore del giorno, a ricercare un battito, un ricciolo chiaro da scostare dal viso, una ruga serenamente adagiata all'angolo della sua bocca…_

 _Rammenti le volte in cui ti sei perduto nella luce del sole, ad ascoltare lo scorrere del tempo lambire il suo corpo ed il suo viso, limpidi, nella vita che ha continuato ad avanzare…_

 _E' buio…_

 _Solo una flebile candela ondeggia illuminando la seta della pelle, candida, che solo nella mente risplende ormai come alla luce del giorno._

 _E' buio…_

 _Sei nella sua luce._

 _Tu, ombra discreta al suo fianco da tutta una vita, anche quando lei era lontana e viveva del suo coraggio._

 _Tu, ombra che adesso avvolge la luce ed essa, lei, si lascia catturare e prendere, a mescolarsi nell'unico senso, nell'unico colore, nell'unico tempo in cui vi conduce la vita._

 _Amami…_

 _Lo chiede, senza voce, il respiro sospeso…_

André si spinse contro di lei, nella penombra intravide lo sguardo, occhi lucidi e cupi, scuri, come s'essi riflettessero davvero l'ombra che avevano di fronte, l'assenza, la lontananza che li avrebbe percorsi, spessa ed intensa quasi più della presenza.

Fino ad allora l'assenso s'era tramutato in tacito consenso ad amarsi, appagato nella ricerca dello sguardo, nell'assenza di parole, nel respiro univoco e nell'abbraccio dei corpi.

Sensazione inconsueta…

 _Amami…_

Pareva quasi un ordine…

Soffocato, sommesso, accorato, disperato ma pur sempre un ordine.

Lo comprese.

Silenziose battaglie avevano preso ad avvolgerli.

Avversari spietati e complici inconsapevoli…

Sarebbe stato semplice parlare con Alain, rivelare ciò che accadeva. Il rischio evidente, costringere il luogotenente a scegliere tra loro e la devozione al generale da cui lui dipendeva.

Non sarebbe stato possibile.

Separarsi…

Di nuovo…

 _E' buio…_

 _In questa notte scura osservi la luce infinita dei suoi respiri dentro di te, il calore del corpo che vibra e si perde nell'abbraccio._

 _E' buio…_

 _Tenti di distogliere il pensiero dal passato di menzogne e rigore._

 _Tutto appare lontano, come non fosse mai esistito oppure vissuto da altri che non eravate voi._

 _Voi che adesso giacete uniti, abbracciati, senza respiro, liquidi, sciolti in un unico corpo, in un unico destino, in un unico futuro._

 _E' buio..._

 _Il passato non si può cancellare. Esso non scompare ma resta in agguato, come animale ferito tenta di difendersi e riprendersi la sua parte di gloria e farsi strada attraverso il tempo e la storia, affrancarsi dall'oblio._

 _E' buio…_

 _Il passato riaffiora silenzioso e terribile chiedendo conto delle vostre esistenze._

 _Le scelte passate, le rese, la salvezza comprata al prezzo del tradimento._

 _Nella notte scura e senza stelle ti nutri dell'essenza dolce e perduta…_

 _Ti stringi a lei come fosse la prima volta, ascolti il lento incedere dei sensi, l'oblio perduto dell'estasi, la carne tremante accoglierti…_

 _Le labbra percorrono scorrendo morbide le guance…_

 _S'attardano a lambire la consistenza acquea dei seni…_

 _Sorride, lo sai, anche se non vedi nulla._

 _Trema di piacere, s'apre, t'accoglie e poi si chiude._

 _Affondi…_

 _Non temi nulla…_

 _Non attendi più alcun consenso…_

 _S'imbroncia, lo sai, anche se non vedi nulla…_

 _Si risente, sì, come a chiederti d'attendere e poi no, è lei che non può attendere e le labbra cercano e fremono per accarezzarti…_

 _Lasciati cullare allora dalle dita capaci di prenderti e sollevarti e lasciarti lì, col respiro a metà e poi no, il respiro è già perduto._

 _Sei in suo potere e quasi intuisci che lei vorrebbe tenerti lì accanto a sé, per sempre._

 _Un tempo sarebbe stato inaudito…_

 _Sale il piacere d'averla…_

 _Sale che punge, dolce che ammalia…_

 _Istante dopo istante, battito dopo battito, respiro dopo respiro._

 _Sale di vita…_

 _Aspro…_

 _Volute infinite crescono dalle viscere…_

 _Tremi…_

 _Lo vuoi…_

 _Adesso…_

 _Quasi non dovesse accadere più._

 _Mai più…_

 _Lei ti accoglie nella sua estasi, come fosse sempre stato così e come sarà sempre._

 _Monbidi cerchi senza pace, uno sull'altro, uno dopo l'altro, fino a ritrovare il corpo immobile e perso, sospeso, incapace quasi di respirare._

L'abbracciò stretto, lo baciò piano nell'istante perduto.

Si amarono come fosse l'ultima volta, anche se non avrebbe dovuto essere che un'effimera separazione, come ve n'erano state tante negli anni addietro, un poco cercate e un poco rimproverate.

 _Amami come fosse per sempre…_

 _Amami anche così, mille pensieri, mille dubbi, mille atroci congetture, onde fredde, imponenti e travolgenti…_

 _Amami così da fermare il tempo, che tutto sia cancellato, anche la maledizione d'amarsi e appartenersi ma di non poter rinunciare a combattere._

 _Accarezzarmi…_

 _Voglio sentirti…_

 _Le dita indugiare leggere ad ascoltare il tremore libero…_

 _Voglio amarti…_

 _La gola si chiude, il cuore si spezza…_

 _La bocca avidamente chiesta, per perdermi in essa…_

 _Trascina verso calore immenso…_

 _Ti accolgo…_

 _Nel profondo delle viscere…_

 _Sorge, uno dopo l'altro, un battito lieve e un altro e un altro ancora…_

 _Il respiro si ferma…_

 _Ti accolgo…_

 _Ascolto la carne sprofondare nella marea estatica…_

 _Ti accolgo…_

 _Sussulto di piacere sottile e libero…_

 _Legata a te, trascinata nella sublime incertezza dell'incontrollabile…_

 _Mi abbandono, chiudo gli occhi…_

 _Lento e dolce, portami a sperare d'essere ancora in te, domani e poi ancora domani…_

 _Mi abbandono, ti abbraccio, modellato a me, ti accarezzo, senza difese…_

 _Sciolto, senza resistenza…_

 _Ti sento…_

 _Chiudo gli occhi…_

 _Ascolto il respiro lento e libero…_

 _Danza comune che unisce e lega e fonde le nostre anime._

 _M'inebrio del sentore della pelle, impresso in me, mescolato a me…_

 _Mi perdo…_

 _Muore il respiro…_

 _Immobile…_

 _Non lasciarmi…_

 _Nell'istante sprofondo e ritorno libera…_

 _Grido…_

 _Sento me stessa…_

 _Frantumata e dissolta…_

 _Libera dentro di te…_

 _Portami con te finchè avrò vita e non temere per la mia morte ch'essa sarà lieve se ti avrà reso felice, almeno un poco…_

Inevitabili si mescolarono lacrime al sentore caldo della pelle…

E nell'istante lei lo richiamò a sé, con rabbia e disperazione, che una qualsiasi distanza impercettibile avrebbe distrutto l'incanto.

E lui cercò lo sguardo…

E scorse occhi perduti e cupi e lontani…

Nemmeno lei fosse stata davvero lì.

E cercò le labbra, morse di nuovo, succhiate piano, lambite a respirare lo stesso respiro indugiato e perso…

 _Baci senza respiro, trattenuti tra le dita…_

 _Parole sussurrate di rivedersi presto e lasciarsi scorrere l'assenza come preludio d'una nuova presenza…_

 _Grido senza voce…_

 _Corpi divenuti templi dell'esistenza e custodi dell'anima._

 _Arrogante bellezza di pelle liquida…_

 _Piacere disperso…_

Rimase lì, appoggiato al petto di lei, il battito veloce rallentò acquietato dal sonno e dalla perdita di sé…

Rimase lì a sussurrare il nome, sulle labbra chiuse.

 _Il suo nome…_

Lo sussurrò piano.

 _Oscar…_

 _Un'altra volta…_

 _Non sarebbe stata l'ultima._

 _Solo un altro giorno._

 _Uno soltanto…_

 _§§§_

 _Estate 1797, quarantasei miglia a sud di Livourne, pomeriggio…_

La casa dei conti Rudolf era stata addobbata sobriamente, così come imponeva il gusto dei padroni e come dettava l'evento che s'intendeva festeggiare. All'apparenza una sorta di riunione familiare estesa anche ai nobili vicini di casa, tutti accumunati dal dissenso verso gl'invasori francesi.

Questa almeno era l'opinione degli austriaci ch'erano rimasti oppure di quelli che s'erano fatti coraggio ed erano tonati nel Granducato dopo la frettolosa firma del trattato di pace tra Ferdinando e Bonaparte.

Gli austriaci che c'erano nati lì, in quelle terre, non ne facevano una questione di potere ma d'attaccamento alle loro terre. I francesi erano apparsi sin da subito rozzi ed oppressori, nulla a che vedere con gl'ideali rivoluzionari che pure in tanti avevano sposato sull'onda delle ribellioni giacobine.

Un ricevimento simile non si vedeva da lungo tempo.

La voce era corsa in fretta e l'evento aveva attirato un po' tutti, vecchie e nuove conoscenze, antichi e nuovi nemici.

La rete intessuta per imprigionare i francesi, ormai, era venuta meno.

I francesi c'erano già nel Granducato.

Era impossibile riconoscere chi tra quelli avrebbe recato con sé intenzioni benevole e chi no.

Tra gli antichi nemici s'era presentato il Barone Tomaso Asor Rini assieme alla consorte, appositamente invitati ed accolti dalla Contessa Miriam Rudolf con la consueta gentilezza.

La baronessa recava un messaggio della Contessa de La Tour che ribadiva ancora una volta il rammarico di non poter partecipare alla festa, nonostante l'invito.

Nel sole del primo pomeriggio gli ospiti a cavallo, in carrozza, persino a piedi, le dame al braccio e parasoli a proteggere dalla luce brillante della calura estiva, avevano preso ad arrivare nella grande casa.

Le giovani amiche di Scarlett attendevano l'arrivo della contessina…

Risate, ventagli a sventagliare scollature bianche ed incipriate, stoffe leggere ed un poco sobrie, chiare, come aveva preso a dettare la moda, quella si, accolta con interessa, in voga dopo l'arrivo della moglie del Generale Bonaparte.

La brezza del mare, solitamente aspra e tesa, aleggiava un poco ammansita sul grande giardino, rimescolando sudore e profumi e sentori di rose sbocciate, ginestre gonfie, magnolie piene e bianche, ortensie azzurre e tonde.

L'insolita frescura benediceva dunque la campagna immersa in un tiepido calore, odorosa d'ulivi e cipressi e larici e terra ricoperta dal tiepido manto del grano quasi maturo o appena mietuta e smossa e poi dall'erba tagliata di fresco.

L'insolita cornice, d'altra parte, accoglieva finalmente, dopo tanto penare tra saccheggi e rese indecorose, chiacchiere leggere, pettegolezzi, opinioni politiche in punta di labbra, e, ove possibile, la consueta tessitura d'affari e matrimoni.

Chi preferiva era rimasto in giardino a godersi la brezza e i colori sgargianti di siepi e cespugli intagliati geometricamente.

Chi mal sopportava la calura estiva, s'era ritirato nelle stanze ampie ed arieggiate della casa, in attesa che l'ora pomeridiana rendesse più agevole la commistione tra gl'invitati.

L'inevitabile divisione si rivelò poi non tanto sorprendente, a rimarcare le reciproche differenze: quelli che non volevano mescolarsi al resto degl'invitati, considerati d'ordine inferiore, s'erano rifugiati nel salone al primo piano.

La maggior parte degli ospiti plebei erano rimasti in giardino.

In un pomeriggio soleggiato e calmo la tempesta giunse alla fine.

Senza nuvole, senza saette ad illuminare l'orizzonte, senza roboanti tuoni ad allertare di mettersi al riparo.

Pete Rudolf si diede dell'idiota ma non potè farci nulla.

Il Barone Rini s'era portato dietro un ospite, un francese, un generale…

Rini s'era giustificato sostenendo che anche se lui era devoto al Granduca non era certo il caso di osteggiare i francesi, soprattutto quando questi fossero stati rappresentati da un personaggio di così alto lignaggio come il Generale François Claude Bouillé.

Pete Rudolf si diede dello stupido ad aver esteso l'invito ai Baroni Rini ma ormai non si poteva più tornare indietro. Sarebbe stato scortese allontanare il barone ed il suo ospite.

Nulla si sapeva di lui.

Il conte austriaco prese commiato dalle personalità nobili che affollavano il salone al primo piano dell'edificio.

Le tende, appositamente sistemate a proteggere dal sole, ondeggiavano gonfiandosi e fluttuando alla brezza del mare…

Conversazioni leggere e spocchiose…

Poche parole, pronunciate in una giornata apparentemente uguale a tutte le altre, celate in un discorso apparentemente insignificante e di tutto rispetto per l'inconsistenza e la vacuità degli ospiti.

"Concordo con voi, signori…le donne di questo paese sono assai belle…ma ahimè la bellezza da sola non basta…essa è nulla se non s'accompagna alla grazia e all'eleganza…come quella delle mesdames francesi!".

L'escamazione suscitò il rumoreggiare delle dame.

I ventagli spiegati sventolaroro più veloci, in segno di nervososmo o compiacimento a seconda che le dame, dietro piume e pizzi, si fossero considerate più o meno piacenti.

"Persino…la moglie di quell'uomo…quel Bonaparte…una donna di umili origini…dopo aver conosciuto la nobiltà francese…ha acquistato un fascino non indifferente! E tutta l'Italia ce la invidia!".

In fondo la calura estiva non avrebbe consentito d'approfondire altre questioni se non queste.

Rini era rimasto in disparte. Il suo ospite ascoltava tentando d'intuire la piega del discorso.

Molte parole gli erano linguisticamente estranee e il barone traduceva lo stretto necessario.

Il Generale François Claude Bouillè non c'era venuto al ricevimento perché gli mancasse quel genere di evento.

Rini s'intromise ad arte, quasi a traghettare il discorso dalla propria parte e mettere finalmente in scena la sua migliore esibizione.

"Si…" – esordì in tono sarcastico – "Le donne francesi restano indubbiamente le più raffinate…ma quanto ad intelligenza…".

"Volete dire che una donna bella non è detto che sia anche intelligente?!" – saltò su un altro interlocutore, tentando d'esasperare lo scontro verbale.

Non era consuetudine dell'epoca giudicare le donne in termini d'intelligenza ma il discorso era finito lì, volutamente o meno, alla consueta dicotomia sulle consuete virtù femminili.

Grazie e bellezza da una parte ed arguzia ed intelligenza dall'altra.

Il senso della questione era che una donna non avrebbe mai potuto raccogliere in sé ogni virtù ma o l'una o l'altra appariva affermazione molto più verosimile.

"Intendevo…le donne francesi sono notoriamente superiori per leggiadria a quelle di qualsiasi altro paese europeo…quanto ad intelligenza…oh…credo che non sia prerogativa…non sia prerogativa almeno di alcune di esse…ne ho conosciute che s'atteggiano stranamente e pare non abbiano alcuna coscienza del loro ruolo nella società! Non sanno stare al loro posto! E per una donna la conoscenza del ruolo che riveste nella propria famiglia e nella società in cui si muove è senz'altro prova della sua rettitudine morale e spirituale!".

Rise forte Rini…

Il discorso era superficiale e rozzo ma la risata aveva attirato l'attenzione.

"Suvvia…barone…che intendete quando dite che ci sono donne che non hanno coscienza del loro ruolo!?" – cinguettò obiettando una dama dallo sguardo annoiato – "Una buona educazione e l'obbedienza al proprio padre o al proprio marito credo siano più che sufficienti per considerare una dama degna di essere apostrofata come tale…".

"Ma è proprio questo il punto…" – affondò il barone infervorandosi – "Quella che voi descrivete è senz'altro la miglior visione di una donna…e la maggior parte delle donne che conosco, soprattutto quelle francesi e che ovviamente appartengono al nostro ceto…indubbiamente si comportano così!".

Rini s'avvicinò alla finestra, scostò la tenda.

"Signor Generale…permettete…".

Un cenno e l'altro acconsentì ad avvicinarsi.

Lo scambio s'era convenuto nemmeno un giorno prima, i Baroni Rini a conoscenza del ricevimento alla magione dei Conti Rudolf oltre che della nutrita lista degli ospiti, avevano chiesto l'appoggio del nuovo alleato per sistemare una faccenda, in cambio dell'ospitalità offerta a lui ed ai suoi soldati.

Nessuno aveva saputo del loro arrivo, sapientemente mescolati alle truppe francesi ch'erano giunte nel Granducato, a rinforzare le fila delle guarnigioni sistematicamente attaccate dai ribelli del luogo.

Il Barone Rini indicò dunque l'oggetto della trattativa.

"Come vi dicevo l'altro giorno…mi avevate chiesto chi fosse la persona che s'era arrogata il diritto di eludere le leggi del Granduca…ebbene…".

Un istante…

Lo sguardo assunse un'aria mesta e falsamente compita di contro alla ferocia espressa a parole.

"E' toccata a me la malasorte d'incontrare questa persona. Una donna…una donna francese che veste come un uomo persino quando non cavalca e insegna ai giovani di buona famiglia ad usare la spada…".

Bouillé s'irrigidì, lo sguardo fisso alla distesa assolata del giardino.

Gli occhi c'impiegarono qualche istante ad adattarsi al bagliore del sole e ai ritagli più scuri, i coni d'ombra e di fresco ove s'erano rifugiati i personaggi che affollavano i vialetti e le panchine.

"Comportamenti talmente disdicevoli…e pare che quelli che le stanno attorno…il marito specialmente…non abbia alcuna intenzione di porre un freno ai suoi atteggiamenti!".

"Il marito?!" – chiese Bouillé.

Poche parole…

In un giorno qualsiasi…

"Sarebbe stato difficile avvicinarla nella sua casa…ma qui…vedete…ecco…la vedete…laggiù…".

Il Generale Bouillé s'ammutolì.

Dopo otto anni, dopo averla creduta morta, che quel dannato d'un Jarjayes era stato abile a farlo credere a tutti…

"Mi pare si chiami Madame Grandier…Madame Françoise Grandier…tutto sommato, una donna piuttosto bella ma…s'atteggia quasi a comandare…".

"Madame Grandier…" – ripeté l'altro rugginoso mentre le dita della mano presero ad aprirsi e chiudersi, in ascolto dello squarcio rimarginato sul dorso, che ancora pulsava e doleva.

L'altro rimase di sasso mentre osservava il volto trasfigurato dell'ospite. Più che una donna quello pareva aver visto un fantasma.

"Ma…la conoscete?" – azzardò Rini balbettando.

 _Il suo nome…_

 _Madame Françoise Grandier…_

 _Oscar François de Jarjayes…_

112


	70. Il cerchio si chiude

_Amami o odiami, entrambi sono a mio favore._

 _Se mi ami, sarò sempre nel tuo cuore,_

 _se mi odi, sarò sempre nella tua mente._

 _William Shakespeare_

 _ **Il cerchio si chiude**_

 _Ancora un giorno…_

 _Un altro giorno ancora._

 _E' un errore…_

 _Sì…_

 _Eppure…_

 _E' davvero un errore desiderare di vederla vivere così, libera?_

 _E' davvero giunto il momento di rivelarle ciò che sai, ciò che forse avevi già intuito?_

 _Semmai il cerchio dovesse chiudersi…_

 _Smetteresti di respirare perché lei cesserebbe d'essere libera._

 _Solo un altro giorno._

 _Un altro giorno ancora…_

 _§§§_

"E' una follia!".

"Si…ma sappi che l'amore…non sarebbe tale se non fosse follia!".

"Sciocca…perché…".

"E tu? T'ho chiesto di vederti…se fosse stata così sciocca da parte mia questa richiesta…perché saresti venuto allora?!".

Contestazione inoppugnabile.

Lo sciocco che dà dello sciocco allo sciocco…

"E' una follia…".

Stavolta l'affondo accompagnò l'abbraccio del corpo ritrovato.

Non era mai accaduto in passato, quand'era stato possibile cercarsi e vedersi, seppur per poco tempo e solo di sfuggita. E proprio perché non era mai accaduto o forse tutto era stato immaginato mille volte nella testa, i corpi avevano preso a tendersi l'uno verso quello dell'altra e a parlarsi, nell'assenza.

Che dialogo è mai quello d'un corpo che anela all'altro nell'assenza!?

Di quale linguaggio potrà mai servirsi l'amante che non può sfiorare l'amato che con la mente ed i pensieri!?

Così l'amore si fa strada e sfida il tempo e le convenzioni.

S'insinua facendosi beffe del rango e dell'etichetta e del pensiero e…

Gli sguardi dei compagni indugiarono ancora un poco sulla coppia di amanti ritrovati.

Prometeo, Oreste, Sisifone e Aiace dapprima ridacchiarono.

Poi il riso si mutò in un sorriso mesto alla visione del compagno ch'era diventato matto, quasi impazzito, quando la Contessina Scarlett era rientrata in Austria e lui non aveva alcuna certezza se l'avrebbe mai incontrata di nuovo.

Rouge Delacroix era persino arrivato ad immaginare di partire proprio per l'Austria per ritrovarla, pazzo all'idea che quella fosse stata concessa in sposa a chissà chi e quindi d'averla persa per sempre.

S'era ribellato un poco, all'inizio, alla storia di provar altro per la mocciosa, che quella all'inizio era davvero una mocciosa. Ma poi…

Poi, quando aveva appreso che quella era tornata, dopo ch'erano trascorsi mesi e mesi, era sceso giù da quelle stesse montagne e s'era messo a girare di notte, attorno alla casa, sperando di vederla.

Un fischio, un sassolino alla finestra, che ci aveva messo un po' a capire quale fosse quella giusta…

C'era da stare attenti ai domestici, alle guardie, al padre…

"Andiamo!" – sibilò Aiace, scostando lo sguardo per lasciare ai due amanti un briciolo d'intimità.

Il fatto che si fosse quasi abbarbicati sulla collinetta di faggi poco sopra la tenuta dei Conti Rudolf non era di gran auspicio. C'era il rischio d'esser visti. Per di più proprio quel giorno in cui la casa si andava colmando d'una serie variegata ed indefinita di ospiti.

Non era dato sapere se tra di essi qualcuno avrebbe trovato disdicevole l'incontro tra la figlia del conte, ambasciatore austriaco, e un giovane ribelle che aveva infangato per sempre il nomignolo blasonato della propria famiglia d'origine.

Vuoi mai, poi, che a qualche d'un altro fosse venuto in mente di salire fin lì, magari a cercare la contessina o un poco di solitudine, quella a cui adesso anelavano i due giovani?!

Si allontanarono di poco i quattro compari.

Rouge Delacroix aveva deciso di rivedere la Contessina Scarlett Rudolf e i compari s'erano rifiutati di lasciarlo andare solo. L'aveva accompagnato e dunque lì avrebbero anche atteso colui che li avrebbe condotti lontano, per qualche tempo.

Monsieur André Grandier aveva ricevuto notizie di Sir Joseph Hornett attraverso la silenziosa e sapiente tessitura di rosari di Padre Erasmo.

Il secondo pareva una specie di staffetta ma le gambe ormai da tempo non erano più buone e allora si serviva di quelle di giovani mocciosi che sapevan correre veloce attraverso i sentieri che s'inerpicavano su, nel fondo delle pinete.

Era divenuto tutto troppo pericoloso per tutti.

L'inglese, da bravo intemperante, non s'era perso d'animo, aveva atteso il momento propizio ed era risalito da sud.

Dunque tutti si sarebbero ricongiunti al confine con l'Umbria decidendo il da farsi.

André voleva accompagnare i cinque giovani e gli altri compagni ch'erano divenuti numerosi in quegli anni.

Il pericolo adesso s'era inspessito perché non si doveva temere solo l'intervento delle truppe austriache ma anche quelle francesi di stanza nel Granducato.

"Volevo rivederti…" – sussurrò piano Scarlett, la bocca lì, appoggiata alla guancia dell'altro.

Le dita accarezzavano la pelle ruvida d'una barba rasata in fretta per l'occasione.

Odore di sapone e menta di bosco…

Di fronte alla separazione, l'ennesima, i sensi avevano abbandonato ogni remora, ogni pudica etichetta e s'erano sciolti, liberi…

"E' pericoloso…" – la redarguì l'altro.

"Lo è per me come lo è per te…questo mi fa pensare che anche tu volessi rivedermi…".

"Si…ma…".

S'appoggiarono le quattro dita della destra sulla bocca, indugiando e beandosi del contatto con essa, le labbra si schiusero ad assaggiare piano il sentore dell'altra bocca.

Un poco sulla punta dei piedi che lei era più piccola e un poco più bassa.

Il tempo era poco, il luogo pericoloso…

Il bacio chiuse il respiro, troncando sul nascere ogni altra rimostranza.

Se gli amanti, tutti gli amanti del mondo, fossero vissuti con la paura d'essere scoperti…

Nessuno si sarebbe amato più e l'amore sarebbe morto.

S'abbracciarono senza aggiungere altro. Ma erano giovani e il desiderio d'affondare e perdersi nell'altro ghermiva al pari della spina di doversi separare.

Impossibile lasciarsi vincere dalla seconda più che dal primo.

Rouge Delacroix si staccò, s'impose di farlo, prendendo l'altra per le spalle, stringendole, ad assaggiare la consistenza piena del corpo, imprimerselo sotto le dita, così da portarlo con sé anche quando sarebbero stati lontani.

Il punto poi non era restare divisi.

L'assenza prima o poi si sarebbe colmata di nuovo…

Il punto era un altro.

Da quando se n'erano accorti, la constatazione d'appartenersi già cozzava contro la constatazione di non potersi apparenere mai.

Rouge Delacrox guardò l'altra, le sorrise piano e l'altra comprese.

"Parlerò con mio padre…" – sussurrò Scarlett, cogliendo la silenziosa angoscia del giovane.

"Lo vorrei tanto…ma ti esporresti inutilmente al suo giudizio. Tu gli vuoi bene…molto…so che resterebbe deluso dalla tua scelta…".

"Io gli voglio bene ma anche lui ne vuole a me! E se gli racconterò cosa rappresenti tu per me…".

Negò Rouge Delacroix sforzandosi di allentare la presa.

Ma più s'imponeva di farlo e più le dita stavano lì, a bearsi della tenera consistenza delle braccia, intuite sotto la serica consistenza della stoffa del vestito.

Faceva caldo…

L'indice della mano detra sfiorò la spalla là dov'essa proseguiva verso il collo, la scollatura s'apriva morbida e candida a rivelare il corpo giovane ma cresciuto.

Così, d'istinto, il collo lungo e libero, si scostò sinuosamente ad adagiarsi su quelle dita, a consentir ad esse di toccarlo, inevitabile trasporto.

Sussultò Rouge Delacroix e non riuscì a ritrarre le dita che rimasero lì, appoggiate alla pelle morbida, liscia.

"Vorrei venire con te…" – il tocco suscitò la proposta estrema.

"No…se ti amassi di meno…allora ti prenderei con me…ma…" – obiettò Rouge.

"Allora…davvero…tu ami me?!".

"E chi altro c'è qui, davanti a me? Sciocchina!? Chi amerei io se non te…tu e il tuo coraggio e la tua sfacciataggine?! Stai sfidando il mondo per me…dovrei forse esser da meno?".

"Allora portami con te!".

"Sarebbe la tua fine! E io ti voglio viva! Non voglio portarti con me…".

"Basta! Fai silenzio!" – lo rimproverò Scarlett tesa – "Va bene! Ti odierò allora, così mi porterai con te!".

"Se mi odiassi davvero non vi sarebbe ragione perch'io ti tenessi appresso a me!" – rincarò Rouge che aveva compreso la schermaglia verbale – "Quindi vedi…".

"Sei come il demonio tu!" – voce ingoiata dalla paura.

"No…se lo fossi davvero…forse troverei il modo di tenerti sempre con me!".

Parole spezzate…

"Ti amo…".

"Anch'io…".

"Starai attento?".

"Certo…".

Si fissarono, un poco distanziati.

In mezzo all'incedere incalzante degli ospiti del ricevimento sarebbe stato scortese prendersi per mano, toccarsi e baciarsi.

Forse incoscientemente tutti e due avevano scelto di separarsi in un luogo affollato, sotto lo sguardo disattento ed allegro degl'invitati, che forse non avrebbero fatto casi a loro ma loro no, loro non avrebbero potuto non far caso all'altro, nell'imminenza della separazione.

Sarebbe stato meno doloroso?

No…

Meno stringente…

No…

"Stai bene?".

Domanda superflua…

"No…".

"Si tratterà solo di un paio di giorni…".

"Alain comprenderà tutto!".

"Certo…non è stupido…ma io sarò già lontano. Questo comprenderà e penserà che sia io a star dietro a tutta questa faccenda…".

"Ma lo sappiamo che non sei tu…".

Rimasero fissi ad osservarsi…

Impercettibilmente più vicini.

Attorno si rimescolavano convenevoli e risate e…

Poche parole…

In un giorno qualsiasi.

In quel giorno il cerchio aveva trovato la via per chiedersi, ricomponendo sull'unico sentiero esistenze che tanto faticosamente avevano tentato di sottrarsi alla vendetta che insegue chi pretende di mutare il proprio destino, rifiutando il seminato che quel destino aveva imposto.

La vendetta coltiva la morte come unico appagamento…

Per ottenere gloria eterna…

O precipitare nell'Inferno.

Lo sguardo che adesso aveva individuato l'oggetto della forsennata caccia durata otto anni, rimase freddo, nessun sussulto tradì la smania di veder finalmente avverarsi il senso della ricerca.

Tutto prese a ricomporsi.

Il silenzio del padre sulla sorte della figlia. Quella era morta sotto le torri della Bastiglia, colpita a morte dalle baionette dalle Guardie Svizzere. Colpi ripetuti che non avevano lasciato scampo.

E il padre s'era affrettato a ripudiarla, la figlia, persino da morta, per distogliere dalla famiglia l'onta del tradimento.

No, quella era viva…

L'aveva cercata prima a Parigi…

Aveva fatto mettere a ferro e fuoco un intero quartiere di disperati e senza Dio.

Aveva fatto prigioniero il servo della famiglia, l'attendente di una vita, il soldato che l'aveva seguita disertando.

 _Limours…_

L'aveva rivista là, quando quella gli era ricomparsa davanti, come fosse stata un fantasma.

Gli aveva piantato nella mano un dannato stiletto, ancora ne portava il segno, l'uso delle dita minato e via via perduto per sempre.

E poi di nuovo l'aveva vista quando i dannati di Limours s'erano ribellati a mezzo di quelle stesse armi ch'erano nascoste nella sua casa. Da sempre…

E solo lei, sempre lei, poteva aver avuto memoria di quella stanza. Lei che c'era stata da mocciosa, assieme al padre.

Dunque si disse d'esser stato previdente a non aver mai creduto che quella fosse stata sepolta là, su quella dannata collina, due tombe anonime…

Sepolta e dimenticata.

Anzi, sepolta e cancellata quasi non fosse mai esistita.

Due tombe anonime, lei e quel dannato…

L'aveva cercata per tutta la Francia.

Ci aveva messo una taglia sopra la testa sperando che il denaro avrebbe smosso occhi e orecchie, al punto che qualcuno si sarebbe messo a cercarla per suo conto.

Nessuno s'era fatto avanti, solo qualche sparuta voce aveva dato notizia che a Marsiglia…

Un cacciatore di taglie…

Anche quello era scomparso.

Chissà forse anche quello s'era imbattuto nella dannazione che si portava dietro quella donna e anche quello aveva fatto la stessa fine di tutti coloro che malauguratamente avevano percorso lo stesso sentiero.

 _Marsiglia…_

Da lì s'era saputo che quella dannata era partita…

Non aveva mai smesso di cercarla…

"Madame Françoise Grandier…" – precisò il Barone Tomaso Asor Rini indicando l'ampio spazio del giardino. Lo sguardo di Bouillé colse il degno finale della sua dannata caccia.

In mezzo alla moltitudine di stoffe variopinte e svolazzanti e merletti e pizzi e piume e panciotti e fiori e nastri…

Il Generale François Claude Bouillé rivide sé stesso, là, nello scuro ufficio della Compagnia A della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi, a Versailles, nel giorno in cui quella donna aveva rifiutatao d'eseguire il suo ordine.

Pioeva a dirotto…

Era toccato a lui comandare i dannati Soldati della Guardia e quelli s'erano ribellati per seguire il tradimento del loro comandante.

E poi, ancora, nemmeno venti giorni dopo, un altro ordine, quello di fronteggiare i parigini in rivolta, era stato rifiutato e disatteso, i soldati s'erano uniti alla gente e avevano assaltato la fortezza.

Tutto aveva avuto inizio lì, quel dannato giorno, in cui a parere di molti non era in fondo accaduto nulla d'eclatante e tutto pareva essersi acquietato nelle settimane successive.

Tutto aveva avuto inzio quando quella s'era ribellata…

E tutto s'era succeduto precipitando l'ordine costituito da secoli di regno monarchico nella devastazione che adesso regnava in Francia.

Non s'era potuto ribellare Bouillé all'evoluzione della Storia. Ma il tradimento era colpa che non avrebbe mai potuto essere accantonata e dimenticata.

Rini s'avvicinò guardando nella stessa direzione.

"Quell'uomo…e sua moglie…sono furbi…non sono mai riuscito a trovare il sistema di sorprenderli. Da quando sono arrivati non hanno fatto altro che intralciare i miei affari. Lui ha preso a difendere gl'interessi dei plebei! Ci credereste?! E così s'è sparsa la voce e sempre più gente ha iniziato ad arrivare. Li accolgono tutti…quelli lavorano per loro e io non riesco più a trovare manovali…persino i miei contadini hanno smesso di lavorarmi la terra…".

Bouillé pareva non ascoltarlo l'altro, anche se le parole incidevano la carne, conferma inevitabile che quelli fossero davvero coloro che lui stava cercando ormai da otto anni.

"Grandier…" – ripetè sprezzante il generale.

"E' il cognome del marito di quella donna…Andrè Grandier…" – l'incalzò il marchese.

"Si…adesso capisco…è diventata la moglie di quel servo ch'è riuscito a scappare dalla mia casa. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo…".

Rini sussultò nell'udire lo sprezzante appellativo.

Non comprese immediatamente ma colse al volo l'appiglio per affondare.

"Quello è divenuto il padrone della tenuta. Chissà come avrà fatto?! Non si sa nulla di questa gente…ma dubito che il loro passato sia nobile e specchiato!".

"Fate bene a dubitare…" – digrignò Bouillé – "Tutto questo è senz'altro opera di quel dannato Jarjayes…".

"Jarjayes!? Era il proprietario di queste terre…un tempo…".

"E' il padre di quella donna…".

"Cosa…il…padre?!".

Lo sguardo strabuzzò all'indirizzo delle figure ferme sul confine del giardino.

"Quel maledetto…" – sputò Bouillé sprezzante – "Mi aveva quasi convinto…persino due tombe aveva fatto costruire quel pazzo! Ma io sono riuscito a trovarli! Ci sono riuscito comunque…e non me li lascerò scappare questa volta…pagheranno per tutto quello che hanno fatto…".

"Ma Jarjayes…permettete…" – balbettò Rini ch'era rimasto lì ad ascoltare le farneticazioni dell'ospite.

"Jarjayes è il vero cognome di quella donna…è figlia di un generale francese…era una contessa un tempo…poi ha tradito…la sua famiglia, il suo rango…il re e la regina di Francia!".

"Che?!".

"Vi dovrà bastare…Monsieur Le Barone…" – si voltò Bouillé sfidando Rini a restarsene zitto che adesso il tempo incalzava.

"I bambini…".

"Starò con loro…vorrà dire che per qualche giorno farò ciò che una donna dovrebbe saper fare di questi tempi…" – sorrise lei un poco sorniona.

André non comprendeva…

Quando si parlava di lei, l'appellativo _donna_ acquistava una connotazione _sui generis._

Lo sguardo aggrottato a chiedere la spiegazione…

Era difficile lasciarsi…

"Una madre e una donna di casa dedita alla cucina, al cucito, all'ordine!" – sentenziò lei ironica – "Tutto si svolgerà nel migliore dei modi. Starò dietro ai conti, controllerò che i puledri crescano…e che i sacchi di grano siano colmati nella misura giusta e…".

"Dannazione!" – sibilò André avvicinandosi ancora di più – "Dannazione…questo non è essere una donna…una donna è altro…e tu lo sai bene!".

Si sfidarono, gli sguardi accesi, mentre davvero tutto intorno parve scindersi e scomparire, come fossero stati soli.

Nella brezza le dita si toccarono, chiudendosi a stringere, la mano nella mano…

Toccarsi ed aversi…

Mai lo desiderarono come in quel momento.

"Ti aspetterò…" – sussurrò Oscra piano, mentre le mani si slacciavano e André s'avviava.

La paura…

Quella che un tempo aveva saputo dominare, sfidare, scivolandoci dentro, incapace di temere per la propria vita.

La paura…

Ora la vita, la propria, che le era sempre parsa valere così poco, si dispiegava intensa e colma, al punto da temere per essa, perch'essa faceva parte della vita di André e di quella dei figli, Martin, Oscar Jibril e Marie Amal.

Oscar si ritrovò ad avere paura, non per sé, ma per ciò che era diventata. Moglie, madre…

Oscar si ritrovò ad immaginare che il tempo di amare si fosse compiuto.

Non c'era più tempo per altro.

I pugni stretti, rimase lì ad osservare la figura dell'altro allontaransi e poi d'un tratto scomparire alla vista, inghiottito dalla luce calda e dal crocchi d'invitati.

Implosero i sensi e tutto prese a scorrere veloce davanti agli occhi.

André, i suoi gesti più lenti e leggeri…

Lui che le chiedeva di leggere i documenti.

Lui, che sempre più spesso non portava più la sua lente, perché tanto non sarebbe servita.

Lui che aveva imparato a muoversi attraverso i ricordi dei luoghi e dei rumori e delle persone mentre lo sguardo diveniva sempre più incerto.

Lui che istintivamente, ovunque poteva, cercava la sua mano e la chiudeva e la stringeva quando andavano per i campi e i boschi attorno alla casa.

Le aveva detto di non preoccuparsi, sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto prima o poi e tutto sommato era grato al destino d'avergli concesso il tempo necessario ad adeguare memoria e sensi a tutto ciò che lo circondava. Era grato d'aver continuato ad osservare il volto di lei, così come d'aver conosciuto quelli di Martin e Jibril e Marie.

Otto anni trascorsi in fretta, la vista a poco a poco si stava inesorabilmente spegnendo.

Anche lei se n'era accorta.

André si sentiva pronto ormai…

Eppure…

In un istante scorse attorno a sé il dolce profumo della sera.

Il tempo del tramonto concentrava istanti mescolati a sentori, i profumi più intensi della campagna assieme a quelli accoglienti della casa, le braccine tese dei figli, il crepuscolo che impone di addomesticare gesti e sguardi nel preludio del contatto con l'altro.

La mente corse alla casa allora, alla dolcezza delle ginestre, all'intenso sentore dei cipressi aspri e polverosi, assieme a quello penetrante delle rose, dell'ortica, dei mirti, ad indicare la via verso la vita che scorreva potente nelle vene, nella testa e nell'anima.

Odori legati ai momenti…

Luci e ombre, mare e terra…

Voci di bambini e frinire di cicale…

Rimase lì ad osservarlo André, mentre scompariva in mezzo agli ospiti.

Ammise che forse non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare solo.

Non c'era più tempo.

Un giorno…

Uno giorno soltanto…

La vista parve oscurarsi per un istante.

Rouge si voltò poi prese a camminare via, veloce. Il tempo del ricevimento andava sfruttato fino in fondo.

L'odore di resina, un tempo capace di deliziare l'attesa dell'incontro, adesso straziava i sensi richiamati al contatto della bocca, all'abbraccio, ai corpi chiusi l'uno in quello dell'altra, ad ascoltarsi silenziosi.

Strideva tutto adesso, nell'assenza, la brezza del mare, il frusciare degli aghi che silenziosi s'accumulavano a terra, scemando piano piano dalle fronde contorte dei pini marittimi…

Perse la visione…

Silenzio…

Si voltò, Scarlett, e riprese a scendere giù, un piede in fallo due volte, le scarpette di raso non erano adatte a far presa sul terreno sabbioso della collinetta.

Il vestito s'impigliò in un cestiglio, Scarlett prese a tirare con rabbia fino a che quello gemette strappandosi. Il contraccolpo minò l'equilibrio. Sarebbe finita a terra e tutta la messinscena sarebbe stata inutile, a presentarsi al ricevimento rossa in viso, sudata, stravolta per la separazione.

La presa forte ma delicata la sorresse…

Chiuse gli occhi e poi li riaprì di colpo ritrovandosi addosso il viso conosciuto e lieve del Capitano Alois Seghter, insolitamente scuro però, l'aria terribilmente accusatoria.

"Merçi!" – sussurrò Scarlett prendendo a spolverarsi il vestito, sfuggendo gli occhi dell'altro che stavano lì, invece, fissi a lei.

"Disdicevole!" – sibilò il capitano a bassa voce.

Scarlett sussultò, mantenne lo sguardo al folto della boscaglia: "Sì…" – balbettò – "Ammetto che il mio vestito è in uno stato disdicevole!".

"Siete…sei…perché?!" – l'altro non si lasciò distogliere.

"Prego?!" – lo sguardo sgranato della giovane non lo fece desistere.

L'altra forse avrebbe voluto distogliere l'attenzione ma non era molto brava a mentire.

La menzogna poi suscitava rabbia ancora maggiore.

"Non sono intervenuto solo per evitare uno scandalo!" – il tono del capitano s'acuì.

Seghter aveva dunque osservato la scena.

L'espressione dell'altra mutò angosciata…

"Che cos'hai…visto?!" – chiese secca.

"Tutto! Perché l'hai fatto?! Quello…quello…posso immaginare chi sia…l'ho riconosciuto…sono anni che cerco di prenderlo e dove lo ritrovo? Qui! Quello è un delinquente…e tu…da quando…".

Non sapeva che chiedere Seghter…

Si mescolavano il ruolo e l'affetto.

S'affollavano congetture oscure e sopra tutto si sgertolava l'impeto, il desiderio.

Stringenti si snodarono lo scambio di sguardi e gli affondi verbali.

"Come ti ha convinto?!" – il tentativo di difendere l'onore dell'altra.

"Non mi ha convinto…".

"Ti ha minacciato?! Ha carpito la tua buona fede? Ti ha promesso…cosa…cosa può averti promesso un simile delinquente? Ti ha fatto intendere di stimarti e tu gli hai creduto e…e…e adesso ti ricatta di farti cadere in uno scandalo?!" – rabbia…

"No! Nessuna minaccia…io…".

"No?! E allora…perché sei qui? Oh…tremo al pensiero che sia come immagino…come hai potuto!?".

I pugni stretti, lo sguardo fisso all'altra, il disprezzo d'una scelta assurda e senza senso, pericolosa…

"Nessuno m'ha costretto a fare nulla! Alois…io sono libera di scegliere e ho scelto lui!".

"Quello è un ribelle! Se fosse arrivata altra gente…se non fossi stato io a vedervi…saresti finita al centro dei pettegolezzi di tutta la contea! Non capisci?! Come puoi pensare che i tuoi genitori approveranno? Come hai potuto farlo!?".

"Alois…" – l'altra provò a schernirsi. Bruciava essere stata scoperta, soprattutto da Alois.

"Tutti questi anni…" – prese a farfugliare l'altro deluso e furioso – "Ti ho scritto…mi hai risposto…ci siamo conosciuti…credevo avresti compreso…".

L'altra aveva compreso sì, ma non aveva ceduto alla corte discreta e corretta del capitano austriaco.

"Alois…io ho compreso ciò che provi…ho compreso che tieni a me…".

"E allora…se l'hai compreso…perché…mi hai ingannato!".

"No! Sai che se avessi accettato la tua corte…te l'avrei fatto comprendere…ma non l'ho mai fatto e credevo che ti fosse chiaro che non provo gli stessi sentimenti per te…".

"No…non lo era, non era chiaro che tu tenessi ad un altro…".

"Io non tengo a lui…" – balbettò Scarlett, le lacrime agli occhi.

"Ah no?!".

"No, io lo amo! E lui ama me! E' diverso! E non potevo dirtelo…".

"E' una pazzia! Quello ti porterà all'Inferno!".

"Non ha importanza! Andrò all'Inferno!".

"Lo prenderò e lo arresterò! L'avrei dovuto far subito anziché lasciarlo andare via…ma se vi avessero trovato qui…forse avrei dovuto ammazzarlo così il tuo onore sarebbe stato salvo!".

Farneticava il Capitano Alois Seghter. Si doveva mettere insieme l'affetto, il senso della giustizia e le dannate pratiche del consenso sociale che mai avrebbero approvato uno scenario tanto deprovevole.

"Allora ti odierò, si…" – gridò Scarlett impaurita – "Per tutto il resto della mia vita!".

Fece un passo indietro il capitano, per staccarsi e distogliere lo sguardo.

La delusione bruciava…

"Beh…almeno…un sentimento sincero sarò stato capace di suscitarlo in te! L'odio è sempre meglio dell'indifferenza!".

"Saresti davvero capace di fare questo?!" – contestò Scarlett avanzando – "Arrestarlo?! Privarlo della libertà? Ucciderlo? Che cos'ha fatto? Oltre ad amarmi…".

"E' un ribelle!".

"Ribelle a cosa? Ribelle ai soprusi dei tenutari che continuano ad affamare i contadini anche contro le leggi che il tuo Granduca ha emanato? Dovresti arrestare quelli non lui…".

"No!" – negò Seghter – "Non m'ingannerai un'altra volta! Lo prenderò…verrà giudicato…non c'è più pena di morte qui…non devi temere per lui se è questo che ti preoccupa…al più verrà esiliato!".

"Stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze! Alois…esiliato lui…sei furioso perché sai che ci amiamo!? Vuoi vendicarti perché non ho accettato la tua corte?!".

Si zittì Alois, il volto sbiancato nonostante la calura…

Scarlett gli si fece addosso, lo guardò fisso, provò a prendergli le mani…

"Perché? Se vuoi vendicarti di me…lui non c'entra…perché non ti vendichi contro di me…".

"Sei furba! A stare con uno così…vuol dire che mi conosci davvero poco, non potrei mai farti del male…mi sono illuso…".

"Io non ti ho illuso! Le tue lettere…mi hanno descritto questi luoghi…mi hanno ricordato le nostre discussioni…i pomeriggi passati da madame…ma non ho mai trasgredito d'una virgola d'illuderti che tra noi ci fosse solo e soltanto amicizia…".

"Tutto qui?!".

"Sei ingiusto…Alois…" – l'altra si parò davanti, l'afferrò per le braccia, il capitano era alto – "Guardami! Dici che non potresti mai farmi del male e allora non farlo!".

Scarlett rimase lì, fissa, la vicinanza pungeva.

Alaois Seghter aveva a lungo desiderato quel contatto.

Abbassò lo sguardo…

"Non farlo…".

"Dovrei lasciarlo andare…per te…" – lo chiese piano Seghter. Infieriva sull'altra per infierire su sé stesso…

"No, non per me. Non solo per me…devi lasciarlo andare perché tu lo sai che Rouge…".

"Rouge…".

Le mani si chiusero, i pugni si strinsero…

Alaois afferrò le mani dell'altra.

"Non per me…" – proseguì l'altra – "Ma perché non sarebbe da te prendere uno come lui…non è lui il responsabile dei saccheggi…te lo posso assicurare. Non potrei mai amare un uomo che facesse questo…".

Lo sguardo s'addolcì…

"Sai che non posso farlo…e non perchè non ti creda…ma io non posso lasciarlo andare…" – concluse Seghter amareggiato.

"Ti prego!".

L'ansia crebbe…

Scarlett si fece contro l'altro.

Il respiro sospeso…

"Tre ore…" – sussurrò Seghter tra i denti.

"Cosa?!" – un sussulto.

"Tre ore…gli concederò solo tre ore! Farò finta di non aver visto nulla! Non voglio che qualcuno pensi che tu abbia a che fare con quell'uomo. E non voglio che si pensi che debbo arrestarlo per lavare l'onta d'aver infangato il buon nome della tua famiglia. Nulla dovrà condurre a te! Torna a casa…anch'io andrò via…".

"No!" – prese a piagnucolare l'altra – "Non puoi farlo!".

"Tre ore!" – gridò Seghter stringendo i polsi della giovane – "Sono Capitano dei Dragoni…sono un militare…sono al servizio del Granduca di Toscana…sono austriaco…come lo sei tu! Quell'uomo ti porterà all'Inferno e io non posso permetterglielo…quindi…gli concederò solo tre ore e poi gli andrò dietro! E' la mia unica concessione…tutto ciò che posso fare per te…perché non voglio farti soffrire…".

Lasciò i polsi Seghter e l'altra rimase lì, a tremare, che le era venuto freddo anche s'era caldo.

I ruoli si ripristinavano dunque e ognuno avrebbe dovuto suo malgrado riprendere a recitare la parte che gli spettava.

Riprese a correre Scarlett…

"Barone…" – chiese il Generale Bouillé – "Chi è al comando della guarnigione di stanza in questa contea?".

"Il comandante? Dovrebbe essere il Capitano Alois Seghter…al momento non ci sono stati avvicendamenti con le truppe francesi del Generale Bonaparte e gli austriaci hanno mantenuto la responsabilità di presidiare il Granducato…".

"Bene…andrò a fare una visita a questo capitano…i miei uomini mi accompagneranno…".

"Vedere il Capitano Seghter? Si certo…come desiderate…vi accompagno…ma perché…".

"Barone…ve l'ho già detto…non ho l'abitudine di discutere con alcuno le mie richieste…" – sibilò Bouillé severo – "Ho uomini a sufficienza per muovermi per mio conto…lo sapete no?! Non ho mancato d'assecondarvi quando m'avete chiesto d'incendiare quella casa…".

Rini pareva atterrito ed al tempo stesso invasato dalle richieste dell'ospite.

Il tempo aveva preso a correre…

"Si…e ve ne sarò grato…capite perché ve l'ho chiesto? Per dare una lezione a tutti quelli che s'oppongono alla mia autorità?!".

"Si…anche se credo che il vostro intento fosse un altro…".

"Che…" – balberrò Rini sentendosi scoperto.

"Volevate far uscire allo scoperto…i vostri avversari?!" – affondò cinico, che non ci voleva molto a comprendere il senso della richiesta di Rini.

"Si…lo ammetto…se li cogliessi sul fatto…potrei pure accusare loro d'essere i veri ribelli…" – digrignò Rini cinico.

"Oh…non dovete temere barone…ribelli…quei due lo sono davvero! Ve lo posso assicurare io!".

"Signor…Generale…il nostro…patto…" – balbettò il barone sconcertato ma caustico.

"Lo rispetterò…barone…non temete! Anzi…direi che adesso la posta s'è addirittura alzata. Vi debbo ringraziare perché mi avete reso un grande servigio…".

"Io…".

"Vi pregherei di non fare parola con nessuno di quanto ci siamo detti…".

"Va bene ma…avevate promesso…".

"Conosco bene ciò che volete…barone…"– concluse sprezzante Bouillé – "Lo stesso che voglio io!".

 _§§§_

Tutto stava accadendo lì adesso…

Oscar Jibril aveva deciso di mostrarsi forte e dunque mostrare che lui non era da meno dei mocciosi che l'avevano preso in giro.

Certo maman aveva detto ch'era necessario riflettere prima di compiere un gesto.

Il dubbio che quello fosse un azzardo Oscar Jibril ce l'aveva avuto ma ormai…

S'era andato a riprendere la sua spada e aveva portato fuori anche quell'abito, quell'uniforme, senza farsi vedere da nessuno.

Di chiunque fosse quell'uniforme, c'era che s'era appartenuta a qualcuno della famiglia, ciò non avrebbe significato altro che anche la sua famiglia un tempo _aveva fatto la guerra._

Dunque anche quella mocciosa, quella con i capelli rossicci, che tanto s'era vantata d'avere un padre che faceva il soldato si sarebbe dovuta rimangiar tutte le sue arroganti affermazioni.

Jibril non sapeva di chi fosse la spada e l'uniforme…

Ma averceli lì, tra le dita…

Gli parve d'aver avuto sempre a che fare con quelli, come se lui quell'uniforme l'avesse avuta addosso, chissà quando e chissà come…

Il ritrovo…

Sempre la stessa radura, solo che gli spettatori adesso erano molti di più.

C'erano Marie, sua sorella, e anche i nuovi ospiti, eccetto il piccolo Jaques, che quello era davvero piccolo per andarsene ad esplorare la campagna attorno alla tenuta.

Maman gli aveva detto di riflettere e lui aveva riflettuto.

Una bella lezione ai due bellimbusti non gliel'avrebbe risparmiata nessuno questa volta.

Lui, il moccioso, sarebbe riuscito a vincere, da solo e senza l'aiuto di nessuno, non come la volta prima, che se non fosse stato per Martin e quell'altro ragazzo, lui avrebbe avuto la peggio.

Bruciava esser stato aiutato…

Bruciava quello ch'era accaduto dopo.

Non aveva detto nulla né a papà né a maman…

Né dello scontro…

Né della spada, né dell'uniforme…

E nemmeno quel che aveva fatto Martin.

Forse il fratello maggiore s'era spaventato e…

Oh, voleva bene a Martin e anche se non comprendeva perché lui si fosse avvicinato a quel modo. Forse aveva avuto paura e…

Maman e papà li aveva visti spesso baciarsi e dopo si sorridevano e chissà che si dicevano…

Erano belli quando si baciavano.

Dunque baciarsi non era brutto…

Eppure…

Le lacrime presero a salire agli occhi sul viso accaldato, a pensarci prese a girargli la testa.

Non lo sapeva più perché s'era messo in quel pasticcio. Se per ribellarsi ai due mocciosi che gli stavano davanti o contro la sensazione terribile che aveva preso a rovistare nello stomaco.

Voleva bene a suo fratello…

Martin era suo fratello, era il suo migliore amico.

Le mani si strinsero all'elsa, guardò i due davanti a sé.

Tutt'intorno s'erano raggruppati altri bambini, muti, di fronte all'inconsueto duello.

I due ridacchiarono, segno ch'erano sicuri di sé. Jibril si percepì improvvisamente piccolo.

"Piangi già! Forse perché sei troppo intelligente e anche capito che farai una brutta fine!" – ghignarono i due, scambiandosi un'occhiata compiaciuta.

"O forse è troppo stupido! Se fosse stato intelligente l'avrebbe già messa giù quella spada e se ne sarebbe andato a gambe levate! Mica vorra farsi salvare sempre da qualcun'altro!?".

"Maman…aiutami…" – sussurrò piano Jibril, che forse adesso aveva preso a comprendere il senso delle parole di maman.

Marie era impietrita…

Costance, che s'era fatta convincere dalla bambina ad andare all'incontro, sarebbe voluta correre via.

"Dobbiamo chiamare papà…" – sussurrò piano.

"No!" – gridò Jibril – "Mi so difendere da me! Me l'ha insegnato mia madre ad usare questa…".

"Jibril…ma non era quella la spada che maman voleva che usassi…dove l'hai presa?" – gli fece eco Marie.

"Era con quell'uniforme…non lo so di chi sono…adesso sono mie!".

"Ancora per poco!" – rincararono i due avversari facendo un passo – "Quando ti avremo sconfitto ce le prenderemo noi! A te comunque non serviranno…non sei capace di tenere una spada in mano e poi…quell'uniforme…chissà di chi è!? Magari di qualcuno ch'è vigliacco come te e l'ha abbandonata!? Lo sai che le uniformi non si lasciano in giro? O questo non te l'ha insegnato nessuno?!".

Lo scherno aumentava…

Jibril sentì il cuore riprendere a battere, impetuoso e veloce.

Stavolta di rabbia…

Strinse l'arma, la sua spada, con tutta la forza che aveva e seppure si sentì quasi incapace di muovere un muscolo, sollevò la lama.

Uno dei ragazzi estrasse una spada da dietro la schiena…

Tra i mocciosi che stavano a guardare serpeggiò un mormorio di paura.

Quelli erano troppo piccoli, tutti quanti, per star lì a giocare ad ammazzarsi!

"Vado a chiamare mio fratello!" – piagnucolò Marie staccandosi dal gruppo e correndo via.

Gli avversari faticavano a reggere gli acciai pesanti e lucenti.

Il primo colpo scorse a vuoto e l'arma si piantò a terra mentre il moccioso imprecava e Jibril restava lì, impietrito, la punta era sfilata davanti alla faccia.

Il cuore impazzito…

Gridò forte a sua volta e sollevò l'arma e calò la lama dall'alto. L'acciaio si schiantò sull'altra lama liberando un rintocco metallico e sordo.

Tutt'e due i contendenti si ripresero e indietreggiarono.

Il moccioso ch'era più alto approfittò del pertugio temporale, sferrò un montante che l'altro provò a parare senza successo, che la spada era pesante e qualsiasi forza fosse stata impressa avrebbe trascinato via lama e combattente.

Jibril cadde a terra in ginocchio…

Gridarono i mocciosi…

"Bene! Adesso vediamo chi è più forte di noi…" – biascicò l'avversario ch'era stanco ma intenzionato a non farsi più mettere i piedi in testa.

Non c'era nessuno intorno questa volta che avrebbe interferito nella questione.

Jibril a terra…

Un ginocchio puntato a terra, le mani ad afferrare l'elsa…

Si voltò di scatto verso l'avversario…

La spada afferrata e tesa…

La lama si sollevò lucente e livida, quasi rimase abbagliato dal riflesso incandescente che guizzò nell'istante in cui l'acciaio s'abbracciò ai raggi del sole.

Non ci vedeva quasi più Jibril che stava piangendo davvero, che non era quello che avrebbe voluto, perché l'aveva capito che la spada era vera e avrebbe potuto incidere non solo l'erba o il ramo d'un albero…

I due mocciosi si diedero manforte ed afferrarono l'elsa della loro arma assieme.

La forza impressa s'impose sulla spada del più piccolo che sentì abbattersi il colpo non solo sulla lama ma su di sé, tutto, il corpo divenne una specie di cassa in cui risuonò l'onda violenta che lo piegò cacciandolo di nuovo a terra, giù, rotolando all'indietro, perdendo la presa della spada.

L'arma volò via lontano, cadendo in mezzo all'erba.

"Ah…" – sghignazzarono i due – "Adesso vedi chi è più bravo tra di noi!".

Risero forte i due, quello più grande riprese la spada con due mani, abbassando la punta verso il moccioso a terra che ora se ne stava seduto in mezzo all'erba, gli occhi sgranati, quasi isterici al riverbero del metallo lucente contro di sé.

Il cuore che ormai pareva aver smesso di battere.

"Assez!" – gridò Costance facendo un passo avanti anche se era piccola e aveva paura – "Stupide! In due contro uno…non è giusto!".

"Vattene via…mocciosa francese! Non c'interessa…quello che dici! E se vuoi una lezione la diamo anche a te!".

Non l'avessero mai detto…

La minaccia, vera o finta che fosse, raggelò il sangue nelle vene, la rabbia prese a salire, inesorabile, immensa, un fiume in piena.

Pugni serrati, occhi increduli e via via lividi fissarono i due mocciosi più grandi.

Il respiro quasi cessò, Jibril prese a strisciare all'indietro, voltandosi di scatto, un piede a terra a rialzarsi ed anticipare l'ennesimo colpo sferrato dal ragazzino ch'era rimasto sorpreso della caparbia del moccioso a non arrendersi.

L'afferrò la sua spada memore dell'insegnamento che per primo maman aveva coltivato nella testa.

Essere veloce sempre e comunque, che si stesse combattendo o attendendo l'uscita dei biscotti dal forno.

Pensare veloce, osservare veloce, muoversi veloce, cogliere di sorpresa l'avversario e non star lì a perder tempo a pensare chi fosse il più bravo.

Era piccolo Oscar Jibril Grandier ma veloce, anche se non sapeva se sarebbe stato abbastanza veloce.

S'accorse che nulla c'era più nella testa, nessun pensiero, nessun calcolo, nessun ragionamento, solo l'istintivo movimento generato dalla visione rapida dell'atteggiarsi degli avversari che forse non dovevano aver maneggiato a lungo una spada, non certo più di quanto avesse fatto lui.

Di certo la roteavano alla stregua d'un rozzo bastone.

Nessun accenno a colpi di punta o di taglio…

Meglio così!

Raccolse le forze, in guardia…

Attese il colpo che puntualmente giunse, spoco come i precedenti, non si oppose, le lame sfrigolarono emettendo un gemito metallico e rugginoso.

Il silenzio rotto dalle grida attorno…

Ecco…

Ancora un istante…

L'altro era un prepotente.

Ci aveva messo tutta la forza che aveva per sferrare il colpo e la lama, così com'era accaduto prima, l'avrebbe trascinato di lato, lasciando esposto il fianco sinistro per un tempo breve ma di certo sufficiente, che ci avrebbe impiegato un po' quello a ritirar su l'arma.

Jibril che lasciò morire il colpo.

Un istante…

 _Libera la lama…_

Veloce…

 _Sfila la lama…_

Veloce…

 _Respira…_

 _Chiudi il cerchio…_

 _Giragli attorno…_

Se avesse voluto avrebbe percorso il fianco sinistro dell'altro, scoperto, trafiggendolo.

Ma no, non avrebbe mai potuto…

La spada sollevata si schiantò su quella dell'avversario ch'era ancora a terra e l'altro intuì il riverbero del colpo che schioccò tra le dita alla stregua d'una frustata o del calore imponente d'una lingua di fuoco.

Gridò quello…

La spada si sollevò di nuovo…

Un altro colpo…

La vibrazione impressa impose di lasciare la presa, la spada rimase lì, a terra, sull'erba, abbandonata e morta.

L'avversario molesto si ritrasse gridando, le mani straziate dai colpi…

Si ritrovò la punta della spada sulla faccia.

La punta…

Stavolta la punta lo fissava seguendo il suo sgraziato indietreggiare, a terra, sul sedere, le mani a cercare qualche appiglio.

"La finirete di dar fastidio?!" – rantolò Jibril all'indirizzo di entrambi – E di dire stupidaggini?!".

Gli altri due stavano lì, a metà tra lo sgomento ed il furibondo.

Jibril s'impose di respirare.

S'accorse che non gli riusciva più, gli mancava l'aria.

Non riusciva a cacciar dentro aria e la vista aveva preso ad annebbiarsi e la testa a girare…

Impossibile controllare tutto…

Gli avversari, la concentrazione dei propri movimenti…

La spada aveva preso a pesare come fosse una pietra sproporzionata.

Ondeggiò la punta…

I due se ne accorsero.

Se ne accorsero anche i mocciosi attorno.

Fino a quel momento forse poteva essersi trattato d'un gioco alla pari.

Adesso…

Gridarono ch'era ora di smetterla…

Gridarono d'andarsene…

Costance fece un passo per avvicinarsi e mettersi in mezzo.

François la tenne per un braccio…

"Io vado!" – sibilò la mocciosa tremando.

"Si…ma…" – obiettò l'altro più prudente.

Il più furioso degli avversari si precipitò a raccattare la spada che brandì di punta contro il moccioso.

L'affondo rozzo e disarticolato avrebbe centrato il colpo…

Gridarono tutti…

Jibril accennò a scansarsi…

Non riusciva più a muovere un muscolo.

Si fece di lato…

La lama lambì la spalla…

Gridò…

Costante e François l'afferrarono alle spalle, trascinandolo indietro.

Tutti e tre finirono a terra e così l'avversario ch'era stravolto anche lui e anche lui cadde a terra proseguendo in quell'affondo rozzo e disarticolato.

Tutti e tre presero a gridare…

Costance si tirò in piedi: "Via!".

Presero tutti a gridare stavolta per ricacciare indietro i due avversari che si ritrovarono le orecchie perforate dalle urla…

"Che hai fatto?".

Costance si chinò a vedere che era accaduto all'amico.

Jibril non respirava, non si muoveva, ascoltava solo il braccio bruciare quasi fosse stato messo dentro un camino.

Il respiro rallentò…

"Che diavolo!?".

La voce adulta, il timbro secco ed allarmato fece sussultare la combriccola.

I mocciosi si voltarono…

I due più grandi intuirono la mala partita…

Raccolsero in fretta la spada per sgusciare dentro la boscaglia mentre i compagni del moccioso ch'era ancora a terra stavano lì, le facce attorno a quello che non sentiva più nulla e non vedeva più nulla.

Però la voce la conosceva…

"Jibril…che hai fatto?" – chiese affannato il Capitano Alois Seghter inginocchiandosi dopo aver riconosciuto il bambino.

E il moccioso stava lì, occhi al pertugio di sole azzurro che piano piano volgeva al rosa e al giallo. Aveva freddo adesso, gli faceva male il braccio.

Gli pareva sarebbe morto lì…

Che guaio…

Maman non gliel'avrebbe mai perdonata quella scenata…

 _Maman…_

Se avesse saputo che aveva portato fuori di casa quella spada che non sapeva neppure di chi fosse…

E poi l'uniforme...

"Maman…".

 _§§§_

"Madame…".

"Scarlett…sei arrivata…ti stanno cercando tutti…".

"Madame…".

Oscar scrutò l'altra, il viso arrossato, gli occhi chiari un poco gonfi.

Pareva avesse pianto…

Il vestito poi, impolverato, strappato giù nella gonna…

"Che ti è accaduto?".

Alle spalle s'erano avvicinate le amiche della contessina.

Qualcuna era già corsa a chiamare la madre della giovane ch'era in cerca della figlia e di cui fino a quel momento s'era perduta ogni notizia.

Scarlett prese le mani dell'altra: "Devo parlarvi!".

"Ma…".

Lo sguardo era sgranato, fisso, pareva invasata la Contessina Scarlett Rudolf.

Oscar rammentò le parole di André, forse il motivo era l'incontro con il giovane Rouge Delacroix. Di certo allora sarebbe stato meglio non avere troppo pubblico al seguito.

Il viso sconvolto non deponeva per un incontro soltanto fugace…

Oscar rammentò la volta in cui era salita su alla Casaccia e l'altra era già lì, biasimata e presa in giro dai compagni di Rouge perché lei era giovane, era una donna, era nobile.

"Per favore…" – l'implorò la contessina.

"Che cosa ti è accaduto?" – tagliò corto Oscar che aveva compreso – "So di te e…Rouge…".

L'istinto…

Le dita scorsero alla fronte un poco sudata a sistemare un ricciolo scomposto.

"Madame…ci hanno visto…Alaois ci ha visto…".

Un sussulto…

"Il capitano…Seghter…".

L'affondo vibrò nelle viscere…

Scarlett era Rouge…

Rouge era André…

Se Alois Seghter aveva visto Scarlett assieme a Rouge…

Afferrò le mani dell'altra tirandosela dietro, pochi passi a nascondersi dietro un olmo secolare che regalava ombra e discrezione.

"Che cosa è accaduto? Stai bene?!" – chiese per sincerarsi che l'altra non avesse patito nulla di grave.

Anche se tutto in quella storia stava sprofondando entro una voragine imperscrutabile e buia.

"Rouge non potrebbe mai farmi del male…questo lo sapete già!" – sussurrò l'altra che stava per piangere di nuovo – "Gli avevo chiesto di vederci…sapevo che doveva andare via…per qualche tempo…a causa dei soldati francesi. Lui ha accettato di vedermi…ma…Alois…non sapevo sarebbe venuto anche lui alla festa e…".

Oscar perse il respiro…

"Ci ha visti…".

"Che è accaduto?!" – chiese di nuovo Oscar quasi con rabbia.

Il dubbio che tutto sarebbe precipitato…

"Ha atteso che ci salutassimo…non è intervenuto…Alois ha detto che altrimenti sarebbe scoppiato uno scandalo! Voleva proteggermi…vuole proteggermi! Ha detto che gli lascerà tre ore…".

"Cosa? Tre ore? Perché…".

 _Tre ore…_

 _Tre ore…_

 _Tre ore…_

"Vuole prenderlo! E' convinto che Rouge sia uno dei ribelli…" – singhiozzò Scarlett – "Io gli ho detto che lui non sta facendo nulla di male…e che opporsi ai dannati tiranni…non è essere ribelli ma essere giusti…".

"Scarlett che cosa vuole fare il capitano?".

"Gli andrà dietro…".

 _Tre ore…_

 _Gli andrà dietro…_

 _Seghter troverà Rouge e con lui tutti gli altri…_

Il pensiero corse ad André, ch'era partito assieme a Rouge Delacroix e agli altri…

La coscienza prese a sprofondare…

Miriam Rudolf accorse piantandosi sul viso della figlia, sconvolta dall'aspetto scomposto dell'altra.

"Che hai fatto?!" – chiese di filato afferrando la figlia per le mani.

"Madame…" – piagnucolò Scarlett che adesso non poteva più parlare ma gli occhi restavano fissi alla sua insegnante.

E l'insegnante stava lì, di nuovo inchiodata alla responsabilità che si era presa sulle spalle tanti anni prima.

"Ho capito…" – sibilò Oscar – "Proverò a…fermarlo…".

Il respiro ingoiato…

Un passo indietro…

"Contessa…Miriam…devo andare…sono spiacente…".

"Madame…ma…".

"Porgete le mie scuse a vostro marito…".

"Certo…".

"Madame…" – intervenne Scarlett – "Parlerò con mio padre! Gli dirò tutto…lui è sempre stato dalla vostra parte…".

La visione all'apparenza avrebbe potuto anche essere semplice.

Il Conte Rudolf non aveva mai nascosto di sposare gl'ideali professati dai coniugi Grandier. Ma un conto erano le politiche sui salari e l'aiuto alla gente taglieggiata dai proprietari di terra e un conto erano le azioni mirate e certosine volte ad indebolire od ostacolare il potere degli oppressori.

Non era certa Madame Oscar François de Jarjayes che il Conte Rudolf avrebbe avuto sufficiente influenza per opporsi agli'intendimenti del capitano austriaco.

Il punto poi non era nemmeno quello…

Se si fosse mosso il drappello degli austriaci, il sospetto sarebbe divenuto reale, e con essi si sarebbero mossi anche i soldati francesi…

 _Dio…_

Se Alain avesse compreso che dietro tutto c'era André…

 _§§§_

"Luogotenente…".

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson era sceso alla spiaggia.

La mente aveva vagato nei giorni precedenti alla ricerca del punto di fuga verso cui tutte le visioni, gli accidenti e i dubbi andavano ad aggrovigliarsi, tale da far perdere il senno e con esso il filo del ragionamento.

La sensazione sorda e feroce stava lì, alla bocca dello stomaco, riportandogli una risposta a cui probabilmente la coscienza ed il cuore erano era giunti ma l'intelletto no, quello spingeva per allontanare l'evidenza dei fatti.

Perché aveva deciso di restare?

Perché aveva sfidato la sorte, fin a sentirsi dire da quello che un tempo era stato un amico ed un compagno di lotta, ch'era meglio che lui avesse lasciato la tenuta…

Carmilla non gli aveva più rivolto la parola da quella sera.

Stava perdendo sua moglie, forse l'aveva già persa...

Un respiro fondo…

Passi alle spalle lo richiamarono alla realtà.

Gli occhi si posarono su quelli della moglie.

"Ho preso accordi con Rosalie…partiremo dopodomani. Non c'è ragione per me per restare…in fondo tu hai i tuoi ordini da rispettare…noi no…Bernard ci accompagnerà…torneremo a Parigi…".

"Carmilla…perdonami…".

"Ti ho già perdonato…tante volte…e lo farò ancora vedrai…perché ti amo…".

La rassegnazione alle volte ha capacità d'annientare più d'una scenata isterica.

L'accettazione dello stato dei fatti lasciava intendere che la moglie non avrebbe lottato per riprendersi suo marito. Non ne aveva necessità che a lui in fondo sarebbe bastato che lei gli fosse rimasta accanto.

No, per Alain Soisson sarebbe stata proprio quella la peggior condanna.

Intuire nella moglie rassegnazione anziché ardore, accettazione anziché desiderio di combattere.

Tutto lasciava presagire che l'altra non sarebbe stata più la Carmilla d'un tempo. Fiera, testarda, sanguigna, ribelle, furiosa…

Sussultò il Luogotenete Alain Soisson…

"Ascolta…non ho giustificazioni…".

"Smettila di negare sempre…te l'ho detto…non ce l'ho con te…in fondo…anch'io non ho mai smesso di pensare ad André in tutti questi anni…".

"Cosa?!" – Alain rimase impietrito.

Un rapido pensiero scorse nella mente, che la questione era troppo banale da sviscerare attraverso una sorta di schiaffo morale, così che lui sarebbe stato ripagato con la stessa moneta.

No, non sarebbe stato così semplice…

"Tu avevi detto…" – digrignò severo…

"Io avevo detto…così come tu avevi detto…entrambi ci siamo illusi di dimenticare coloro che abbiamo amato per primi nella nostra vita. Ammetto che per me era più semplice. Ho conosciuto André che per poche settimane mentre tu…".

"Carmilla…io non ti ho mentito! Io ti amo…è difficile da spiegare…ma ti amo…e non avrei mai voluto nessun'altra accanto a me…e sono un idiota e so che…".

L'altra alzò la destra, la mano aperta s'appoggiò al petto del soldato: "Anch'io ti amo…e so che il tuo cuore è grande…immensamente grande…e so chi è stata lei per te. Solo…concedimi un posto…".

"Tu ce l'hai già un posto…forse…io dovevo solo dirglielo…ma adesso che gliel'ho detto…non ho più rimpianti. Potrò andare avanti con la mia vita…e potrò…".

"Non mentire Alain…".

"Non la dimenticherò…ma potrò vivere con la consapevolezza che nulla sarebbe mai potuto accadere. Non è questione di tempi…non ha senso dire c'era prima André ed io l'ho conosciuta dopo…André l'amava per prima e io me ne sono reso conto dopo…così come…Carmilla…tu amavi André…ed io…ancora una volta sono arrivato dopo nella tua vita e tu mi hai accolto…".

L'altra tirò un respiro fondo…

"Io comunque me ne andrò ugualmente…".

"Si…lo comprendo…".

I pugni chiusi, Alain guardò l'altra che indietreggiava…

I pugni chiusi a stringere il destino della donna che aveva amato, forse più di chiunque altra, più di Lauree, più di Carmilla si…

Eppure…

Un passo, fece un passo il Luogotenete Alain Soisson, per correre dietro a sua moglie…

Avrebbe afferrato le spalle, le avrebbe chiuse e strette dentro le mani grandi, le avrebe ritrovate piccole e lievi e lisce e forti…

Un respiro…

Un passo…

"Luogotenente…".

Voci concitate risuonarono nel corridoio della casa.

Alain si voltò, intuì la sagoma del Soldato Voltaire sudato e trafelato s'intrufolava a cercarlo, mettendosi sull'attenti.

Era l'imbrunire. I padroni di casa erano ad un ricevimento presso la residenza di tale Conte Rudolf.

La vita nella tenuta proseguiva monotona ed imperterrita come dev'essere in un paese di campagna.

Bernard s'avvicinò…

"Che sta accadendo…".

"Li abbiamo visti…abbiamo intercettato alcuni uomini a cavallo che scendevano da nord…".

"A cavallo?!" – contestò Alain.

Da quelle parti finora s'erano visti contadini, barcaioli, mezzadri…

I cavalli erano quelli allevati dal padrone della tenuta oppure animali utilizzati per trainare carretti di merci o aratri.

"E c'è dell'altro…" – ansimò Voltaire sconvolto.

"Cosa…".

"Soldati…".

"Soldati?! Austriaci?!" – sibilò Alain dubbioso facendosi vicino al soldato.

"No…le uniformi non sono quelle da combattimento…sono…meno equipaggiate…quelle che si usano per gli spostamenti di terra, quando si marcia per avvicendare le truppe…ognuno di loro portava una baionetta…".

"Chi sono…".

"Non lo sappiamo…ma i fucili…sono Charleville…".

"Cosa? Sono i nostri fucili?! Come diavolo fanno ad averli…se…non…".

"Se non sono soldati francesi?!" – chiosò Romanov lì accanto.

"Soldati francesi? Qui?! Oltre a noi…non ci sono altre guarnigioni…sono tutti fermi su a Firenze e a Livorno…".

"Non so che dirvi…monsieur…li abbiamo visti…erano una ventina…parevano davvero soldati francesi…sembrano essere usciti dal nulla…in una tenuta qui vicino…".

"Ma abbiamo perlustrato ogni dannata casa qua attorno?!" – sputò Alain furioso – "Da dove sarebbero saltati fuori?!".

"Non lo sappiamo…non ci siamo avvicinati…parevano nervosi…".

"Dobbiamo trovarli! Devo sapere chi sono!".

"E poi…" – riprese a farfugliare il soldatino.

"Cosa? Che altro c'è?! Voltaire…quando ricevi l'ordine di riferire della perlustrazione…intendo dire che devi dire _tutto_ …e subito! E non tirar fuori le questioni una alla volta!".

"Signore…abbiamo avvistato anche un altro gruppo di uomini…".

"Ma che diavolo sta accadendo…" – Alain si passò una mano tra i capelli…

Il nervosismo era aumentato di pari passo alla rabbia.

Una scorsa al corridoio…

Carmilla era già scomparsa…

"Erano pressappoco una ventina ma tra di loro…".

"Parla!" – Alain lo prese per la giacca dell'uniforme – "Oppure…".

"Con loro c'era l'uomo che vive qui…".

"André?" – chiese Bernard stupito.

"Si, lui…quello…e…insomma…".

"Dannazione! Hai perso la lingua!?" – digrignò Alain fuori di sé – "Cosa vuol dire insomma!?".

"Insomma…a noi…quelli che gli stavano appresso non parevano davvero contadini…erano tutti i cavallo…procedevano piano…secondo me ci hanno anche visto…ma non hanno fatto nulla…".

"Doveva essere a quel ricevimento!" – sputò Alain – "Così aveva detto…allora…".

"Stavano risalendo la collina…non andavano di fretta…".

"Porc…" – imprecò il superiore – "Lo sapevo che tutto riportava a questo posto…dannazione…".

"Credete che dietro a tutto ci sia quell'uomo?" – azzardò Voltaire.

"Non lo so…ma a questo punto sarò io a stabilire il da farsi! Gli andremo dietro! E scoprirò chi è quella gente…".

"Alain…sei sicuro?!" – obiettò Bernard, intuendo che forse stava davvero accadendo altro che però proprio incomprensibile non era.

Si, stava accadendo altro e lui un'idea se l'era fatta. Avrebbe voluto discuterne con Alain, ma Alain non era un giornalista che raccoglieva notizie e poi le valutava e poi le pubblicava su un giornale.

Alain era un soldato…

Gli ordini di Bonaparte erano stati chiari.

"Si…diavolo!" – replicò Alain furioso.

La rabbia era duplice…

Non poteva accettare d'esser stato tradito dall'amico…

E…

Sperò di sbagliarsi…

 _Da lei…_

 _§§§_

Il capitano Alois Seghter era furioso, aveva fretta, ma non così tanta da disinteressarsi del vorticoso vociare che aveva intuito rieccheggiare nella boscaglia sulla via di ritorno alla caserma.

I pensieri erano convulsi a spezzare e comprendere ed interpretare le immagini che scorrevano nella mente.

Strazianti…

Aveva appena messo piede alla residenza dei Conti Rudolf. Qualcuno aveva accennato che la Contessina Scarlett era uscita e lui non aveva badato all'etichetta, era uscito di corsa, perch'era da tanto tempo che voleva rivederla.

Tutte quei mesi a scrivere ed attendere lettere di risposta…

L'aveva cercata con lo sguardo.

I sensi l'avevano portato ad imboccare il sentiero che saliva su alla collinetta che sovrastava la casa…

L'aveva vista…

L'altra non era sola.

L'aveva vista…

S'abbracciava a quel giovane, quello che anni prima lui aveva conosciuto per mezzo degl'infingardi soldati austriaci che avevano declinato la fedeltà al Granduca, per mettersi al servizio degli altrettanto infingardi signori che opprimevano contadini e forestieri.

Un giovane dall'animo caldo…

Introverso e sfuggente…

Rouge Delacroix, nome altisonante d'un blasone d'altre contrade, finito in disgrazia perché ribelle alla famiglia e alle leggi.

S'era sentito morire Alois Seghter e non era nemmeno riuscito a dirglielo a Scarlett che lui era disperato adesso, per averla vista ed aver compreso l'impossibilità d'avere un posto nel cuore dell'altra.

S'era sentito ribollire la rabbia nelle vene.

Non avrebbe più concesso altro. Avrebbe radunato gli uomini, avrebbe atteso…

Solo tre ore…

E poi gli sarebbe andato dietro a quello e l'avrebbe scovato lui e quegli altri. Tutti, li avrebbe presi tutti…

Rouge Delacroix non sarebbe mai divenuto la rovina della Contessina Scarlett Rudolf.

Non l'avrebbe ammazzato ma l'avrebbe comunque tolto di mezzo.

Aveva fretta Alois Seghter…

"Jibril…che ti è successo?".

Il bambino era disteso a terra, inerme, quasi senza respirare…

Il Capitano Seghter lo tirò su, i compagni attorno, occhi sgranati e respiro sospeso.

"Bonjour…Alois!" – sorrise debole il moccioso che conosceva l'altro da una vita e il capitano non potè che sorridergli…

"Bonjour…Jibril…è quasi sera!" – contestò Alois Seghter.

"E' sera…" – ripetè l'altro poi una smorfia, lo costrinse a rattrappirsi, per contenere il bruciore al braccio.

Seghter appoggiò la mano alla spalla…

Un grido interruppe la stretta.

"Ma che avete fatto?" – chiese sorpreso alla vista della mano intinta di sangue.

"Ci hanno sfidato!" – sibilò François, un misto di paura e sprezzo del pericolo – "E lui ci ha difesi! E stato bravo ma gli altri erano in due!".

"E avevano una spada!" – precisò Costance.

"Una spada…".

"Si…ma anch'io…anch'io avevo la mia spada!" – s'affrettò a spiegare Jibril correndo con gli occhi a cercare la preziosa arma.

Quella stava là, poco distante, silenziosamente distesa in mezzo all'erba.

Costance e François corsero a raccattarla. La bambina prese al braccio anche l'uniforme, come a volerla riconsegnare al vincitore che non era il moccioso ch'era stato più bravo ma quello che non aveva ceduto, ch'era rimasto in piedi fino alla fine e s'era preso pure una stilettata alla spalla.

"Ma siete tutti impazziti?!" – contestò Seghter stravolto – "Non siete che mocciosi…scommetto che alla sera maman e papà vi rimboccano ancora le coperte e voi finite per sfidarvi a duello…ma di chi è stata l'idea…".

Correva Marie…

Correva…

Cadde due volte, la faccia rossa rossa, il respiro mozzato, le lacrime agli occhi.

Corse fino alla casa, prese a picchiare le manine contro la finestra dello studio.

Chiamò con tutta la voce che aveva in gola.

Martin si voltò di scatto, prese a correre fuori, seguito da Didier ch'era con lui, seppur in disparte, a comprendere che stava accadendo.

"Vieniiii!" – strillò l'altra – "Jibril…è ancora con quelli…adesso hanno una spada, tutti e due…ho paura!".

Piagnucolava Marie Amal e Martin perse il respiro intuendo l'evolversi della scena.

Suo fratello era così dunque, non perdeva occasione per andare fino in fondo alle sfide silenziose che serpeggiavano tra i mocciosi.

Didier, alle spalle, si morse il labbro.

Il tempo era finito…

"Andiamo!" – digrignò severo il ragazzino – "Andiamo a cercarlo…dobbiamo aiutarlo!".

Mostrò empatia per la sorte del moccioso.

Martin lo guardò, l'intesa aveva messo radici, salda.

Tutti e tre s'avviarono…

Marie era stremata, faticava a star dietro ai due più grandi.

Il tempo era finito…

Monsigneur voleva i due bambini.

Didier voleva essere libero…

Il ragazzino prese per mano Marie e la tirò su in braccio.

I due presero a correre veloci…

"Chi erano quelli!?" – chiese Seghter stizzito.

"I soliti stupidi!" – chiosò Jibril mettendosi a sedere, la testa girava e l'equilibrio proprio non ne voleva sapere di ritornare saldo.

"E queste…" – sibilò il soldato rivolto al bambino indicando la spada e l'uniforme.

L'altro non rispose mentre si stropicciava gli occhi e tentava d'asciugarsi le guance umide di pianto e sudore.

Silenzio…

Seghter fissò la spada.

Pareva un'arma di pregio, andava da sé che ne aveva viste altre nella casa del bambino, forse quella era stata tenuta da parte.

Ma l'uniforme…

La giacca blu intarsiata di ricami arabescati, dorati e lucidi…

Seghter s'era sempre fidato di quella famiglia.

Erano nobili, si, questo l'aveva intuito, ma quell'uniforme…

Era francese, forse…

Come diavolo fosse finita lì…

Il tempo era finito.

Alois Seghter voleva Rouge Delacroix.

Voleva delle risposte…

Tutto aveva preso ad aggrovigliarsi adesso…

"Da dove viene questa?!" – chiese spazientito, che i mocciosi sussultarono spaventati.

Nulla…

Jibril pareva aver perduto la lingua.

Bene…

Mandò giù l'ufficiale austriaco.

 _Tre ore…_

Gliene sarebbe bastata una per comprendere quell'assurda rissa tra mocciosi dietro cui pareva nascondersi altro.

Poi avrebbe ripreso la sua caccia…

"Tornate a casa!" – sibilò severo ai due bambini rimasti ad assistere alla scena.

Costance e François rimasero pietrificati. Non volevano lasciare l'amico…

"Noi…noi lo portiamo a casa…" – tentarono d'opporsi.

"No, lo riaccompagnerò io a casa! Devo medicargli la ferita…potrebbe aprirsi e lui non deve camminare. Ce lo riporterò io…".

"Jibril…" - Costance Soisson guardò l'amico, gli sorrise e l'altro ricambiò a fatica – "Sei stato bravo…anche il mio papà sarebbe d'accordo…".

Annuì Jibril…

Poche parole…

In un giorno come un altro.

Tutto ora sarebbe tornato a scorrere entro un sentiero già stabilito da altri, tanto tempo prima.

Il bambino issato su, a cavallo. La spada e l'uniforme prese in consegna a completare il groviglio d'oscure congetture.

Costance e François si ritrovarono soli, si sentirono un poco sperduti, lì, nella radura, loro da sempre capaci di destreggiarsi molto meglio tra i vicoli e le strade di Parigi.

Faceva paura adesso lo spazio vuoto, il silenzio rotto solo dal frusciare un poco sinistro delle fronde e dal frinire insistente e straziante delle cicale.

Si presero per mano, corsero via, indietro, per tornare a casa ad avverire i genitori…

Maman e papà…

Di tutti quanti…

Che Alain Soisson lo avesse già compreso quello che stava accadendo…

Forse non tutto e non nei dettagli.

Da principio s'era fatto bastare i dispacci dei mesi precedenti, uniti alla quiete disarmante e disarmonica in cui era finito all'arrivo alla tenuta.

Però poi non ci aveva proprio creduto Alain Soisson che i compagni d'un tempo fossero diventati allevatori, contadini…

Proprietari di terre…

Non ci aveva mai creduto, così aveva dato ai suoi soldati l'ordine di risalire a cavallo e…

Anche se quelli non erano equipaggiati per affrontare una rivolta, nella testa si prefiguravano già di ritrovarsi di fronte ribelli, rivoltosi…

Gente che s'era messa di traverso all'arrivo dei francesi e aveva osteggiato dal basso, in tutte le maniere possibile, la presenza del nemico nelle proprie terre.

Di fatto gente che non parteggiava per gli austriaci ma nemmeno avrebbe tollerato l'occupazione francese perché così quella era, un'occupazione e non una liberazione.

Si misero in marcia i soldati diretti verso i sentieri dov'erano stati visti correre via altri uomini a cavallo che tutto potevano essere meno che allevatori, contadini, proprietari di terre…

 _§§§_

In quel giorno che volgeva alla sera, in quel pomeriggio assolato e stanco, le nubi avevano preso ad addensarsi, anche se nessuno le aveva scorte nel cielo limpidamente placido e sereno che piano piano si tingeva dei colori screziati del tramonto.

Che il Generale Claude François Bouillé avesse già compreso ciò che stava accadendo…

Forse non tutto e non nei dettagli.

Ma s'era fatto bastare le parole ciniche dell'improbabile compare di ventura, il Barone Tomaso Asor Rini, maturate nel corso d'aspri anni d'inevitabile quanto spasmodico astio nei confronti dei nuovi proprietari della Tenuta Alcantia.

André Grandier e sua moglie, Oscar François de Jarjayes, contessa ed ex Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi.

Non ci aveva mai creduto il Generale Claude François Bouillè che gli avversari d'un tempo fossero morti.

Non ci aveva mai creduto, così aveva dato ai suoi soldati l'ordine di risalire a cavallo…

"Andate e…".

Quelli fisarono il superiore in attesa…

Il generale ammise che nessuno dei due antichi avversari gl'interessava più adesso, se non nella misura in cui li avrebbe colpiti ad attuare la propria vendetta alla stessa stregua della sofferenza e dello strazio che avevano colpito ed annientato la famiglia reale di Francia, quella che lui aveva giurato di proteggere e quella che la contessa aveva tradito.

Avanzava morbido l'imbrunire…

Sentori d'ulivo e di mare…

Brezza asciutta…

Oscurità capace di nascondere i misfatti ed ingigantire l'operato malefico…

"Bruciate…" – la parola dapprima stretta tra i denti, poi esposta…

Un istante di sospensione, stupore…

"Tutto!".

"Signore…".

"Iniziate dalle stalle…poi i magazzini…e poi le case…le abbiamo già individuate…iniziate da quelle più piccole…anche quella che sta giù, verso la spiaggia. Bruciate anche quella…soprattutto quella! Non importa se vi vedranno…voi siete qui per conto del Direttorio del Governo Francese! Sappiamo che i ribelli si nascondono in queste case…".

Rini gliel'aveva spiegato che i due francesi erano andati ad abitare là, ormai da otto anni.

Otto anni…

Bouillé aveva rammentato d'aver cercato in luogo e in largo il notaio da sempre amico della famiglia Jarjayes ma anche quello se n'era andato, inghiottito dalla Rivoluzione.

Delle terre dei Jarjayes non s'era saputo più nulla.

Adesso non gl'interessavano più nemmeno quelle.

Monsigneur, il compare a cui le aveva promesse, se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione…

"Ho detto di bruciare tutto!".

L'ordine uscì basso e quelli, i soldati che il generale s'era tirato distro a difesa personale, davvero rimaero lì, interdetti, che una casa – una sola - ben poteva essere incendiata ma…

"Signore… _tutto_?" – chiese il sottoposto titubante mentre gli altri non emettevano un fiato.

"Tutto! Siete sordi? Questi sono i miei ordini…non intendo discuterli con voi…siamo qui per scovare rivoltosi. Bene…lo sapete vero che quelli si nascondono ovunque…come i topi!? Che c'è di meglio del fuoco per stanare quelle luride bestie?!".

"Signore…noi…".

"Niente discussioni!" – il generale si piantò sull'altro – "La colpa ricadrà su quella gente! Di fronte ad un incendio…chi penserà sia stato se non quegli stessi ribelli che vogliono opporsi all'ordine e alla legge!? Da che mondo e mondo è sempre stato così! Nessuno arriverà a pensare che siamo stati noi!".

Un istante d'esitazione…

"Andate! Oppure quando torneremo in Francia…nessuno vi risparmierà la corte marziale per tradimento!".

Mandarono giù quelli, che il senso dell'ordine c'era, ciò che stonava era la sproporzione tra l'intento ed il mezzo impiegato.

Ma c'erano dei ribelli da stanare e se quello era l'ordine, quello sarebbe stato eseguito.

Presero a disperdersi i soldati…

Tre ricevettero l'ordine di scortare il generale Bouillé alla caserma…

 _Il prezzo della vendetta…_

 _Non sarò io a stabilirlo ma lo lascerò stabilire a lei._

 _Le concederò di scegliere…_

 _Scegliere quale figlio salvare._

 _L'altro diventerà il prezzo della mia vendetta._

Due vennero comandati d'avvertire tale Monsigneur, che il Barone Rini aveva descritto la famiglia di quella.

Tre figli…

Uno scovato chissà dove, un bastardo preso per pietà…

Gli altri due…

Due figli erano i loro, di quella donna che aveva tradito e di quel servo che s'era arrogato il diritto di mutare il rango che il destino gli aveva imposto.

 _§§§_

"Da dove viene questa uniforme?!".

Silenzio…

L'ufficiale austriaco osservò il moccioso seduto al tavolo, la spada appoggiata sopra pareva aver perduto l'organico splendore.

La stanza era scura…

Nemmeno gl'intarsi dell'uniforme brillavano più.

"Jibril! Che ci volevi fare con una spada dell'esercito francese?".

L'appiglio incise la coscienza suscitando lo stupore del moccioso.

"Cosa?" – chiese quello colpito – "E'…francese?".

"Credo di si…non ne ho viste molte…ma siccome l'uniforme lo è di certo…penso lo sia anche la spada…".

"Anche l'uniforme?" – strabuzzò Jibril mandando giù a vuoto.

"Si…ma dove le hai prese? Sono della tua famiglia?!".

L'immaginazione corse in soccorso, colmando i vuoti scavati dalla paura.

Jibril si sporse, le gambette a penzoloni dalla sedia, le mani a lisciare l'acciaio.

"Ma davvero…sono francesi?!".

"Credo di si…so che i tuoi genitori sono francesi…ma da quel che so…non hanno mai detto d'esser appartenuti all'esercito…".

"Mon papà?!" – cinquettò Jibril estasiato, la tensione finalmente accantonata gli consentì d'afferrare la fetta di pane che gli era stata offerta poco prima e che lui non era riuscito neppure a guardare che sennò si sarebbe strozzato dall'angoscia.

Seghter tirò un respiro fondo. Era possibile che quello fosse un abito indossato da un membro della famiglia del bambino.

Eppure…

Pareva l'uniforme di un ufficiale…

 _Dio…_

Gli ufficiali, in Francia, provenivano solo da famiglie nobili ed oltretutto da famiglie che si tramandavano le cariche militari di padre in figlio.

André Grandier non pareva figlio di nobili anche se i modi e la gestualità davvero avrebbero indotto il dubbio.

 _Lei…_

 _Dio…_

 _Lei era una donna?!_

 _Che…_

Quella era un'uniforme francese. L'unico appiglio poteva esser ricercato nell'esistenza del proprietario d'un tempo della tenuta, ch'era un generale francese, a quanto era dato rammentare.

Jibril sollevò lo sguardo al Capitano Alois Seghter.

Gli sorrise, rinfrancato dalla sommaria spiegazione capace, chissà come, d'acquietare una smania nata chissà quando nella testa del bambino e colmatta alla maniera dei bambini.

Senza fare domande s'era messo a cercare e alla fine una risposta l'aveva trovata.

Seghter rimase lì, negò a sé stesso che quella spiegazione fosse sufficiente.

Osservò lo sguardo del moccioso, l'azzurro speranzoso e vivace, un guizzo di sfacciata curiosità mista alla maliconica ammissione d'essersi cacciato in un guaio e di non sapere come uscirne, se non fosse stato soccorso dal provvidenziale aiuto del capitano austriaco.

Certo quello era in tutto e per tutto lo sguardo della madre.

Vigile e severo…

Limpido e vero, sereno in fondo, seppure della serenità guardinga di chi ha sulle spalle un passato importante e non vuole o non può dimenticarlo.

"Erano in una cassa…" – spiegò Jibril timidamente – "Sulla torre…erano chiuse lì…ma non so di chi sono…".

"In una cassa nella tua casa?!".

"Maman mi aveva sempre detto di non andarci ma io volevo vedere cosa c'era dentro e così sono riuscito ad aprirla e ho trovato l'uniforme e la spada…".

"Capisco e i tuoi genitori lo sanno? Sanno che tu hai preso questi oggetti?".

"No…".

"Non lo sanno?!".

"No…" – sguardo basso, il guaio stava tutto lì. Il moccioso non sapeva nulla…

"Li ho portati via di nascosto…ma glielo avrei detto…si…" – concluse Jibril in tono sommesso – "Quella bambina…Costance..dice che suo padre ha fatto la guerra con quel generale…".

"Bonaparte?!" – mandò giù Seghter sempre più stravolto.

"Si…ma io gliel'ho detto che la guerra è brutta! Maman mi ha sempre detto così! In guerra le persone muoiono! Tutte! Anche quelle che non combattono…però…quando ho trovato la spada…ecco volevo dimostrare a quella pettegola che anche papà ha combattuto…".

"Maman è saggia! La guerra non è bella di certo. E' giusto! Qundi questa sarebbe di tuo padre?!".

Negò Oscar Jibril…

"Non lo so…".

"Chi è il padre della tua amica?".

"Si chiama Alain…è francese…è arrivato qualche giorno fa…assieme ai suoi bambini ed al suo amico Bernard…vengono dalla Francia…da Parigi…maman ha detto che si conoscevano da tanto tempo…".

Ci mancavano anche i francesi…

Soldati francesi…

"Qundi anche maman viene da Parigi?" – accennò Seghter per tenere saldo il filo della congettura.

"Beh, si…credo di sì!" – ammise Jibril intento a seguire il ragionamento dell'altro.

Alzò gli occhi, tirando un gran sospiro, scrutando timoroso quelli del giovane austriaco che fino a quel momento si erano posati su di lui con tenerezza e rispetto.

Oltre non si sarebbe potuto cavare altro.

"Quindi loro non sanno nulla…ma tu li hai mai sentiti parlare di questa spada…o dell'uniforme?".

"No…mi dispiace…a me non hanno mai raccontato cosa c'era nel baule. Così ho pensato che quell'uniforme fosse del mio papà…sennò di chi potrebbe essere?!".

Poche parole…

In un giorno qualsiasi…

 _Già –_ pensò Seghter – _Di chi potrebbero essere questi oggetti…_

Avrebbe chiesto a loro…

Maman e papà…

Madame e Monsieur Grandier…

Non in quel momento però.

Adesso, lì, non c'era più tempo.

"Dovrai aspettare qui…ti chiedo scusa…avevo detto che ti avrei riaccompagnato a casa ma adesso non posso…".

Jibril guardò l'altro, un respiro…

"Posso tornare da solo…la strada la so…".

"Si sta facendo buio…non mi fido…sei troppo piccolo. E so quanto tua madre tenga a voi. Non me lo perdonerei se ti accadesse qualcosa. Dovrai attendere…oppure manderò qualcuno a chiamare tua madre o tuo padre…".

"Adesso non sono a casa…sono alla festa di Scarlett…".

"Cosa?".

Tutto s'aggrovigliava…

Quel dannato ricevimento…

Tempo che aveva inghiottito speranze spalancando la voragine della fine del sogno.

Bussarono…

"Che altro c'è?!" – digrignò stizzito il capitano che adesso aveva fretta.

"Capitano…perdonate…c'è una persona che ha chiesto d'incontrarvi…mi ha detto che è urgente!".

"Ah si? A quest'ora?! Ditegli che anche se è urgente adesso non posso riceverla…piuttosto…è pronto il drappello? Ho già perso troppo tempo! Ho fatto male…".

"Signore prego?!" – si stupì l'altro.

"No…lascia perdere?! Siete pronti?!".

"Si signore…che devo dire allora?".

"Ditegli di andarsene!".

"Ma…ecco…".

"Parla!" – la destra volteggiò in aria, la sinistra reggeva la testa consentendole di riprendere un istante di calma.

Chiuse gli occhi il Capitano Alois Seghter.

Non riusciva a mandar giù d'essersi fidato e d'essersi lasciato attrarre dalla preziosa nobiltà ch'emanava da quella famiglia.

"Vedete…la persona che desidera vedervi…ha detto d'essere un generale dell'esercito francese…".

Che l'appellativo fece sussultare tutti e due, il moccioso e il capitano.

"Che…" – balbettò Seghter mentre Jibril aveva puntato lo sguardo smarrito e sgranato al primo.

Il sottoposto fece spallucce…

 _Ubi maior…_

Il senso dell'armistizio sottoscritto l'anno prima tra Bonaparte e Ferdinando III stava tutto lì.

I francesi potevano fare ciò che volevano nel Granducato.

Gli austriaci dovevano accettare presenza e direttive.

"Va bene…fatelo passare…questi francesi cominciano ad innervosirmi!" – sibilò basso mentre tornava con gli occhi al moccioso – "Tu vedi di uscire…dovrai aspettare…mi scuserò con tua madre…".

Jibril scese dalla sedia, fece per riprendersi i preziosi tesori.

L'altro lo fermò: "No…lascia tutto qui…".

Jibril si morse il labbro, gli pareva d'aver avuto dalla sua il capitano fino a quel momento. Improvvisamente comprese che no, il Capitano Seghter voleva altre risposte che però in quel momento lui non aveva.

Jibril non avrebbe potuto dare quelle risposte…

Il moccioso prese a camminare all'indietro, proprio non gli riusciva di staccare gli occhi dal suo tesoro, che, poi, non essendo suo, mica lo si poteva abbandonare lì, alla mercè di chiunque.

"Vai ho detto!" – digrignò Seghter sempre più nervoso.

La tempesta era giunta…

Il moccioso fece per voltarsi…

Il corpo ruotato in fretta, inconsapevole dell'ospite che aveva altrettanta fretta ed era stato fatto entrare.

Ci finì quasi addosso, il moccioso, ma gli occhi s'avvidero dell'ostacolo e il bambino virò a destra velocemente, come quando ci s'avvede d'un fendente che giunge dritto dritto al cuore e allora è necessario sfilarsi per evitare di restarne trafitti.

Jibril sollevò gli occhi all'altezza dell'altro…

La corporatura massiccia dell'ospite era piantata lì, in mezzo alla stanza.

E quello abbassò lo sguardo alla visione del guizzo che veloce l'aggirava…

"Che…".

Il Generale Claude François Bouillé ne aveva viste tante nella vita.

Trattenne un'imprecazione…

Il volto limpido e bianco del bambino, i riccioli biondi calcati sulla fronte, un poco arruffati, lo sguardo chiaro seppur la stanza era piombata nell'oscurità della sera…

"Pardonnez - moi monsieur!" – trillò Jibril nel dubbio d'aver urtato l'ospite.

La voce, il riflesso nello sguardo, le movenze…

Il Generale Claude François Bouillé rammentò quel giorno…

S'era recato lui, quella domenica, ospite a casa dell'amico, il Generale Augustin Reyner de Jarjayes, a pranzo.

Una giornata di mezza estate, a discutere d'approvvigionamenti di armi e munizioni per l'esercito francese.

Pareva trascorsa un'eternità…

L'amico gli aveva indicato il figlio che stava fuori nel cortile a menar fendenti con spade di legno col compagno di giochi.

Due mocciosi…

Uno biondo e uno moro…

Chiasso educato…

Bouillé aveva storto il naso, era rimasto silenzioso ad osservare le movenze acerbe ed inesperte del bambino, figlio del generale Jarjayes.

O meglio…

La figlia del Generale Augustin Reyner de Jarjayes.

In silenzio, Bouillé scrutò il moccioso.

Tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne che ritrovarsi lì, miglia e miglia lontano dalla Francia, anni e anni dopo, lì a fissare il ritratto della mocciosa d'allora, Oscar François de Jarjayes, l'ultima figlia del Generale Jarjayes, la più piccola, quasi fosse stato catapultato nel passato e non solo in un altro paese.

"Jibril…su…vai!" – incalzò il Capitano Seghter – "Esci…".

"Jibril?!" – sibilò il Generale Bouillè, espressione fissa quasi lugubre, un impercettibile sussulto.

L'altro annuì, per nulla intimorito.

Stessa sfacciataggine dunque…

"Oui, monsieur…" – rispose quello mettendosi quasi sull'attenti – "Je m'appel Oscar Jibril Grandier monsieur! Heureux de vous rencontrer! Vous êtes français?".

L'ufficiale rimase zitto e basito.

 _Oscar Jibril Grandier…_

 _Dannazione…_

Imprecò, muto, correndo all'intuito demoniaco dimostrato da Monsigneur che l'aveva avvertito del fatto che quella donna aveva avuto dei figli.

Uno l'aveva proprio lì, sotto gli occhi…

Quello era il figlio di Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Quella donna dunque poteva non essere più la diretta destinataria della propria vendetta.

"Si…" – si limitò ad annuire Bouillé.

"Esci Jibril!" – ripetè Seghter che cominciava davvero a sentirsi preso alle strette.

"Aspetta?!" – l'apostrofò l'ufficiale e il moccioso si fermò impietrito – "Vouz connaiseiz Oscar François de Jaryajes?".

La domanda secca fece sobbalzare Seghter che intuì un legame…

"Monsieur…" – balbettò Jibril negando – "Seigneur, je suis désolé ... je ne sais pas qui il est ...".

"Jarjayes…" – ripetè Bouillé con stizza.

Negò Jibril, fece spallucce, il cognome non gli diceva nulla, eppure il nome era identico al suo.

"Oscar François de Jarjayes…." – il nome ripetuto con disprezzo dall'uomo.

Jibril rimase lì: "Oscar…come me?" – bisbigliò.

"Già…e anche s'è un nome da maschio…".

"Generale!" – s'intromise Seghter deciso.

"E' il nome di una donna! Una donna educata da suo padre come un soldato!" – sibilò il generale per nulla intimorito, tentando di catturare l'attenzione del bambino.

Voleva comprendere se quello sapeva ma dallo stupore pareva proprio di no.

Perché dunque non infierire e rivelare ciò che forse era stato opportunamente nascosto?

"Una…donna…" - sussurrò Oscar Jibril frastornato – "Una donna che è anche un soldato?!".

"Sì, e come tale anche un traditore! Vedi quell'uniforme?!".

Oscar Jibril si voltò, vide l'abito adagiato sul tavolo. Quell'abito veniva dalla sua casa, credeva fosse…

"L'uniforme del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi, ai tempi di Re Luigi XVI. Era l'uniforme di quella donna…" – prese a spiegare Bouillé.

L'intento era smascherare l'avversaria non solo agli occhi del figlio ma anche a quelli del Capitano Seghter.

"Prima ancora era stata Colonnello della Guardia Reale, al servizio del Re e della Regina di Francia. Quella donna li ha traditi e così ha tradito anche la sua famiglia! Per causa sua…le loro maestà sono state ingiustamente imprigionate dai rivoluzionari e poi uccise, ghigliottinate! Dannato il giorno in cui Jarjayes ha deciso di crescerla come una donna!".

Non comprendeva Oscar Jibril di chi parlasse l'uomo.

Gli pareva d'intuire che fosse una persona conosciuta…

Seghter invece parve sprofondare nel mare denso della vergogna alimentata dalla frustrazione d'esser stato oggetto d'una colossale menzogna.

Chi gliel'avesse gettato dentro.

"Tua madre…" – accennò Bouillé, abbassando gli occhi al moccioso.

Seghter si alzò di scatto.

Jibril si ritrasse spaventato. Non comprendeva perché l'uomo adesso avesse accennato a maman…

 _Maman…_

Maman ch'era sempre stata accanto a lui, sorridente e forte e sicura.

Maman che l'abbracciava, lo cullava e lo stringeva a sé e lo baciava, quand'era triste o arrabbiato.

Maman che lo osservava, sempre anche quando lui pensava stesse facendo altro.

"Maman?" – chiese di nuovo il bambino, correndo con gli occhi all'unica persona conosciuta, perché il discorso si faceva complicato ed il tono sprezzante e Jibril non aveva mai sentito nessuno parlare di sua madre in tono così viscido.

Negò Seghter: "Esci…Jibril escì!" – ordinò perentorio.

"Pardonnez – moi!" – si scusò il bambino.

L'imbrunire…

Il generale francese si permise di seguire l'altro che usciva dalla stanza.

Monsigneur sapeva già cosa doveva fare.

Quella donna non gl'interessava più…

La vendetta sarebbe stata altra…

Il cuore colpito sino a sanguinare…

Come quello de La Reine…

 _Implorerà pietà…_ \- s'immaginò Boullé - _Come Sua Maestà ne ha implorata per la salvezza dei suoi figli. Non avrà più pace come non ne ha avuta Sua Maestà…_

 _§§§_

L'imbrunire…

Pochi ordini…

Secchi…

Valentino Simon era stato lasciato di guardia alla tenuta.

Praticamenti erano tutti lì, che il padrone aveva deciso di non privare di protezione le terre e la famiglia e i luoghi e la gente del posto. Lui sarebbe tornato in fretta, non appena avesse rimesso il destino dei compagni più giovani nelle mani esperte di Sir Joseph Hornett.

Pochi ordini…

Intercettare i soldati austriaci, caso mai lei non fosse riuscita a far desistere il Capitano Seghter dall'avventurarsi dietro ai fantomatici ribelli, solo per la ripicca d'esser stato preferito ad uno di loro.

Poche parole…

Era l'imbrunire…

"Padrona…quel soldato…quello ch'è arrivato qualche giorno fa…".

Lo sguardo sbarrato…

"Chi…Alain…".

Valentino Simon indicò la stalla. I soldatini francesi erano alloggiati lì, fino a pochi minuti prima.

"Lui e i suoi uomini sono usciti tutti, di gran carriera…ho cercato di comprendere dove stessero andando…".

"Alain…" – sussurrò Oscar prendendo a comprendere.

"Si lui. Voi avete detto che dobbiamo fermare i soldati austriaci…che sono loro a cercare il padrone…ma…".

Oscar si zittì, si fidava dell'altro…

Valentino Simon si morse il labbro: "Credo che quello abbia capito…".

Oscar lo fissò inorridita.

Dunque Alain…

Un passo indietro, una mano tra i capelli…

Prese a correre dentro casa, in cerca della persona che avrebbe potuto chiarire.

"Bernard…".

Vide l'amico e quello aveva una faccia truce come a raccontare anche senza parole che l'amico comune aveva compreso, se non tutto almeno una buona parte della faccenda.

E comunque l'amico aveva deciso di comprendere tutto quanto ancora mancava a completare il quadro e così era uscito assieme al drappello di soldatini.

"Gliel'ho detto ch'è una pazzia!" – sibilò Bernard – "Ma non possiamo dimenticare che lui è qui per trovare quella gente…".

"Bernard…quella gente come la chiami tu…" – lo sguardo era sgranato…

Due guarnigioni da fermare…

Non una soltanto…

"Romanov e Voltaire…insomma…i suoi soldati hanno visto André assieme ad altra gente…" – spiegò Bernard come a giustificare il colpo di testa di Alain – "Che non parevano affatto i suoi contadini!".

Sprofondò la terra, Oscar si sentì perduta.

"Alain…no…" – sussurrò quasi senza voce.

"Che cosa sta accadendo?" – chiese Bernard – "Se ce l'aveste detto?! Lui forse…".

"Lui non avrebbe compreso Bernard! Alain è un soldato…il suo compito è eseguire gli ordini di Bonaparte…non capisci?! Bonaparte vuole queste terre…vuole il controllo di questa gente…non vuole liberarle affatto!".

"Lo so…gliel'ho detto…ma lui…".

"Al diavolo! Devo fermarlo!".

"Vengo con te!" – sentenziò Bernard andando a sellare i cavalli.

 _§§§_

I due uomini erano soli, il moccioso cacciato fuori che Seghter aveva intuito la luce oscura nello sguardo dell'ospite.

Si presentò l'autriaco…

"Sono il Capitano Seghter…signore…avete chiesto di me?".

"Perdonate Capitano…siete stato cortese a ricevermi…sono il Generale François Claude de Bouillè dell'esercito francese…".

"Voi…" – biascicò l'altro assumento una posizione impettita ma senza affondare nel saluto militare. L'altro gli era superiore di grado ma non apparteneva al suo esercito, al suo popolo. Non gli era dovuto né rispetto né obbedienza.

"Dovete perdonare la mia intrusione ma…".

"Parlate…" – chiosò Seghter che aveva fretta ed al tempo stesso era ansioso di conoscere il senso dell'assurdo discorso fatto a Jibril – "Debbo avvertirvi però che ho un'incombenza urgente da sbrigare…".

"Oh…non dovete preoccuparvi…ciò che devo dirvi io al contrario è piuttosto interessante e comunque sono certo che quando comprenderete…beh…siete un ufficiale…dubito che abdicherete all'intento di perseguire…".

"Generale…" – sibilò Seghter che stava perdendo la pazienza – "Con tutto il rispetto…anche se il Granduca ha aderito all'armistizio con il vostro generale…io considero queste terre ancora sotto il governo di Ferdinando III…quindi non posso accettare di prendere ordini da un ufficiale francese. Vedete…in questo momento ho la necessità di cercare alcune persone…ho molta fretta…".

"Ribelli?!" – ghignò Bouillé affondando.

"Che…" – balbettò Seghter preso alla sprovvista – "Come fate…".

"Oh…non temete! Non sono un indovino…l'ho immaginato…semplicemente. A dispetto delle vostre comprensibilissime parole…io sono dalla vostra parte…non sono qui per contro di Bonaparte ma nell'interesse del Direttorio che attualmente governa e amministra la Francia. Vedete…sono stato incaricato di controllare l'operato del generale ma anche di scovare, per conto del governo francese, tutti coloro che hanno tradito il popolo francese…ribelli per l'esattezza che si sono sottratti alla nostra giustizia per venire a farla da padrone altrove…".

"Ribelli?!" – ripetè l'altro stranito.

Sulfurea coincidenza d'intenti.

"Ribelli certo…" – affermò Bouillé severo – "E ho pensato quindi d'informarvi…perché è nell'interesse di tutti assicurare che quelli non commettano altri crimini…ovviamente io ho al seguito i miei uomini…ma siccome sono altrettanto consapevole di non voler né poter ingerirmi nell'amministrazione della legge nelle vostre terre…io vi ho avvertito Capitano Seghter…adesso spetta a voi decidere che fare!".

"Chi sarebbero?!" – chiese stranito a bruciapelo l'austriaco.

Ghignò Bouillé, sorridendo.

Il tono più affettato...

Un istante…

Davvero a quello gli parve che il tempo si fosse fermato.

Lo sguardo s'era posato inavvertitamente al tavolo.

La spada e l'uniforme…

Tre passi, la destra appoggiata alla lama.

"Signore…" – l'incalzò l'altro frenetico.

Le dita dell'ufficiale lisciarono la stoffa dell'abito soffermandosi ai ricami dorati.

"Lei è qui…" - mormorò Bouillè – "Sua madre…".

"La madre di Jibril…di che diavolo state parlando?!" - Seghter si parò davanti: "Conoscete questa uniforme?!".

"Certamente…" – ammise Bouillé feroce – "Ve l'ho già detto…è un'uniforme francese…risale all'anno 1789…un anno terribile…".

Seghter s'ammutolì, incapace di replicare.

Il dubbio: "Come fate…".

"Come lo so?" – lo prevenne l'altro – "E' semplice…quest'uniforme era indossata dal Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…la Compagnia B per l'esattezza…quella di stanza in Rue de La Chauséè d'Antin. La Compagnia A era dislocata a Versailles. Il 13 luglio 1789 la Compagnia B aveva ricevuto dal defunto Luigi XVI l'ordine di recarsi a Parigi e fronteggiare i rivoltosi…gentaglia che aveva deciso di osteggiare la presenza delle guarnigioni di soldati giunte per ordine del re a presidiare le vie e le strade ed impedire rivolte e saccheggi. Bene…quella compagnia disattese l'ordine e il suo comandante disertò assieme ad una cinquantina di uomini…".

"Chi…era…" – mandò giù Seghter senza voce.

L'accenno alla madre del bambino…

"Oh…la conoscerete senz'altro…capitano…".

"Io…".

Faccia a faccia…

Poche parole…

"Quel comandante era Oscar François de Jarjayes…la figlia del Generale Jarjayes…".

"Oscar François de Jarjayes…" – ripeté Seghter inebetito – "Un comandante…un…ufficiale…".

Il nome lo conosceva già, anche s'era stato sorprendente apprenderlo più di sette anni prima, quando lui stesso aveva ascoltato quella donna, dopo ch'era scampata all'agguato d'innominati briganti giunti da sud.

Ma la qualifica…

"Comandante…" – ripetè di nuovo – "La figlia d'un generale…".

"Si…disgraziatamente il generale non ebbe figli maschi e per continuare a mantenersi nelle grazie di Sua Maesta Luigi XV pensò bene di educare l'ultima delle sue figlie alla stregua d'un soldato…" – proseguì il laconico racconto di Bouillé – "Una donna…piuttosto abile direi…su questo non ho mai avuto dubbi. Ma è e resterà per sempre un disertore…".

"Oscar François de Jarjayes…chi…è…".

Seghetr si passò una mano tra i capelli. Domanda stupida che l'aveva compreso…

Bouillé rimase zitto, guardò l'altro in segno di compatimento e l'altro sollevò di nuovo gli occhi, sgranati…

"Lei?".

"Esattamente…capitano. Adesso poi pare abbia assunto il cognome del marito…Grandier…la conoscete dunque?!".

"Madame…lei?! La madre di…".

"Ammetto che la questione ha sempre suscitato l'ovvio stupore di molti. Non il mio! Non mi sono mai lasciato intenerire dalla faccenda…e credetemi se affermo che ho tentato in tutti i modi di convincere il padre ad obbligare la figlia a lasciare l'uniforme…per il bene di tutti. Persino di lei stessa! Ma quella era troppo testarda! Ribelle fino alla fine! Una donna…d'altra parte che ci si può aspettare da una donna?! Se fanno figli e sono buone mogli…questo è più che sufficiente per occupare il loro tempo e sfidare le loro capacità…".

Parlava Bouillé ma l'altro non l'ascoltava più.

Nel giro di qualche ora il Capitano Alois Seghter s'era visto scorrere sotto gli occhi due tradimenti.

Il secondo gli era appena stato rivelato.

Il secondo era forse peggiore del primo, perché almeno Scarlett non l'aveva illuso…

Quella donna…

Dunque quella donna era stata un militare. Un tempo…

L'uniforme e la spada le appartenevano…

Certo…

L'intuito e l'intelligenza erano probabilmente dovuti alla ferrea educazione.

Una donna educata alla stessa stregua d'un uomo…

Era stata leale, così almeno aveva sempre creduto Seghter.

Invece no…

I sospetti…

L'uomo ammazzato sulla spiaggia tanti anni prima…

La capacità di quella di usare le armi, tutte…

Il susseguirsi di agguati, saccheggi…

Il dannato Barone Rini ch'era venuto a reclamare giustizia. Non aveva fatto nomi ma l'astio per la famiglia di quella donna era sempre stato evidente.

"S'è schierata dalla parte dei parigini che hanno assaltato la fortezza!" – affondò Bouillé – "Ha ordinato ai soldati che comandava di prendere a cannonate la Bastiglia! Il simbolo della monarchia di Francia dunque! Non un edificio qualsiasi! E prima…anche prima…".

Seghter prese a respirare a fatica. Non era un mero inganno quello, era davvero un tradimento…

Fiducia, amicizia…

Quelli s'erano serviti di lui per tenerlo buono…

"Quella…" – balbettò per tentare di rimediare all'atroce beffa, che lui non poteva esser stato così ingenuo…– "E' una donna…non può aver fatto tutto da sola…".

L'obiezione spesa più per confortare sé stesso ed allontanare lo spettro dell'inganno…

"Ne convengo!" – rincarò Bouillé – "In effetti…".

Parole misurate per condurre in porto la vendetta.

"Lei non ha mai nascosto le sue simpatie per i plebei, i servi! Capitano…André Grandier era un servo della famiglia Jarjayes! L'attendente di casa Jarjayes! E quello l'ha seguita nei Soldati della Guardia, diventando un soldato anche lui…e adesso ho appreso ch'è diventato suo marito!

"Dunque…secondo voi anche suo marito…".

Bouillé non rispose, non avrebbe avuto senso insistere, che tanto l'altro c'era già arrivato da solo.

Meglio lascire che quello si fosse coltivato la sua accidia, che Bouillé erano anni che si coltivava in solitudine la propria.

"Con questa…" – le dita accarezzarono l'acciaio – "Credo che questa sia la spada con cui quella dannata ha dato ordine ai suoi uomini di prendere a cannonate la Bastiglia!".

L'affondo finale…

L'altro non aveva più fiato…

L'accidente lo conosceva anche se non nei particolari rilevanti.

Sapeva, come tutti, che una guarnigione di soldati francesi s'era ribellata e s'era unita alla gente che aveva tentato di far capitolare la fortezza.

Fu costretto a sedersi Seghter, sguardo sgranato alla lama ferma.

"Lui e la figlia del Generale Jarjayes sono stati dati per morti a Parigi subito dopo l'assalto alla Bastiglia. Ma io sapevo ch'erano vivi, non ho mai smesso di cercarli…e alla fine li ho trovati…e…".

"Per tutto questo tempo…" – farfugliò il capitano sconvolto.

L'interlocutore rimase zitto.

Nel silenzio, un sottoposto bussò e si fece avanti.

"Perdonate…capitano…gli uomini sono…pronti…".

"Intendevate uscire a cercare ribelli immagino?!" – gracchiò Bouillé soddisfatto d'aver inculcato il tarlo del sospetto – "M'è stato riferito di provocazioni alle truppe…".

"Cosa? Provocazioni?!" – Seghter non ci aveva proprio pensato. Aveva immaginato soliti tentativi di sbarcare il lunario da parte di contadini affamati, allevatori stanchi di dover sborsare troppe tasse.

Rise silenzioso l'altro: "Non vi sembra strano?! Tutto ha avuto inizio da quando queste due persone sono arrivate in queste terre! M'hanno riferito che alcuni gentiluomini avrebbero subito aggressioni alle loro proprietà. Forse duqneu anche loro vittime delle gesta di ques'uomo e questa donna!? Allora non viene logico immaginare che stia accadendo proprio ciò che s'è manifestato il Francia…prima della Rivoluzione e poi dopo!? Quando gentaglia del popolo ha preso ad assaltare le case dei benestanti…sono stati bruciati edifici…i documenti che attestavano le proprietà dati alle fiamme…distrutte vigne…incendiati magazzini e granai! Non avreste mai immaginato lo scempio! E questi traditori - perché so per certo che tra quella gente c'erano anche loro – adesso sono giunti nelle vostre terre! Quella donna ne sarebbe capace, credetemi…e ciò che accade ora nelle terre del Granducato temo sia un vero e proprio insulto alla sovranità del vostro Granduca ch'è stato così accorto da aderire all'allenaza con il nostro generale. Sono convinto che quei ribelli stiano sobbillando la popolazione inducendola a credere che la responsabilità dei saccheggi sia dei soldati francesi…per costringere la gente a ribellarsi!".

"Non è possibile…".

Seghter era fuori di sé, lo scenario atroce generato dalla follia di gente senza scrupoli, complice lui stesso e la sua incapacità di comprendere la verità.

"A mio parere…" – Bouillé prese a tirare le somme – "Questa donna e suo marito stanno sfidando il potere del Granduca, la sua sovranità! Resto convinto della buona fede degli austriaci nei confronti degli alleati francesi…ma se non si porrà un freno a questo scempio ne andrà della pace tra i due paesi!".

"No…" – balbettò l'altro stravolto.

"Si invece! Nulla toglie che questa gente in realtà abbia perseverato nel proprio obiettivo di sovvertire l'ordine imposto dalle leggi del vostro Granduca. Mantenendosi nell'ombra s'intende…sono stati abili. Il demonio cambia pelle ma resta sempre il demonio…".

Silenzio…

Seghter era immerso nel magma del tradimento.

"Ne convenite anche voi?!".

Un sussulto…

Se Scarlett conosceva i ribelli e quelli conoscevano Madame e Monsieur Grandier…

Era anche possibile che madame avesse conosciuto del sentimento che legava la giovane contessina a quel dannato demonio.

Dunque…

Una mano passata tra i capelli, la testa scoppiava.

Gli pareva di star per perdere il senno da un istante all'altro.

 _Idiota!_

Si diede dell'idiota!

"Dunque così stanno le cose…" – balbettò Seghter tentando di trovare un nesso tra gli schiagurati scenari.

"Siete saggio Monsieur le Capitain…" – ghignò Bouillé soddisfatto – "A me preme che i rapporti tra il vostro Granduca e il nostro Direttorio siano dei migliori! Sono in una terra straniera…e per me essere d'aiuto ai governanti del luogo a cui riconosco un'indomita saggezza e lungimiranza di comando viene prima della necessità di soddisfare l'esigenza di giustizia a cui anela il mio paese! E poi…ritengo giusto siate voi a prendervi il merito della cattura di questa gente. I dispacci li ho appresi anch'io…abbiamo saputo delle scorribande di questa gentaglia…".

Un pugno picchiato al tavolo…

"Basta così!" – digrignò il Capitano Alois Seghter furioso, con sé stesso e con…

Tutti…

Tutti s'erano presi gioco di lui.

Senza remore l'avevano usato…

"Generale…" – faticava a respirare, s'infilò i guanti – "Ci penserò io…".

"Davvero…sono io ad esservi grato…" – ghignò mellifluo Bouillé.

Seghter non ci credeva ma quello non era il momento di fare distinguo.

"A proposito…".

Seghter sollevò lo sguardo, non aveva più parole…

"Quel bambino…" – accennò mellifluo il Generale Bouillé.

"E' suo figlio…" – rispose l'altro che sentì il sangue divenire acqua.

S'era fidato…

S'era affezionato a quelle persone.

I due bambini, li aveva visti nascere…

Dio, che ne sarebbe stato…

Bouillé s'avvicinò, la voce severa e roca: "I bambini non hanno colpa delle azioni commesse dai padri e dalle madri. L'ho sempre pensata così, anche quando il nostro povero Delfino, Luigi Carlo, venne allontanato da sua madre perché si credeva che lei avesse avuto un'influenza negativa su di lui…".

Seghter non comprendeva…

"Se lo riterrete…io sono francese…e se sarà necessario sarà mia cura occuparmi di quel bambino…".

"Tre…quella donna e suo marito…hanno tre figli…" – balbettò l'austriaco quasi senza respiro.

La voragine s'apriva sotto i piedi. Non si capacitava sarebbe toccato proprio a lui dividere i figli dai genitori.

"Tre?" – chiosò Bouillé.

"Tre!" – confermò Seghter – "Il primo è stato adottato…gli altri due…".

"Oh…adesso comprendo…beh…si dà il caso che potrò occuparmi dei figli di sangue certo ma se quell'altro intenderà seguire i due fratelli…poco male…anche qui mi soccorre la tragica sorte della mia regina…i due figli divisi per sempre. Sapete…Madame Royal ha appreso della morte del fratello solo dopo mesi…non l'ha neppure potuto abbracciare un'ultima volta. E il bambino è morto così senza nemmeno rammentarsi d'essere il delfino di Francia! Non trovate tutto questo…terribile?!".

"Si…devo ammettere…".

"I rivoluzionari…i ribelli in genere…hanno la capacità d'essere più raffinati del demonio stesso…questa gente…quella che vi ho descritto…è stata evidentemente capace d'ingannarvi. Sono degni rappresentanti della peggior specie di uomini e di donne. Dunque sappiate che sarà mia cura e dovere cercare qualche parente che dovesse essergli rimasto in Francia per far sì che i piccoli cresceranno in un ambiente libero e sano! Il Direttorio ci tiene alla salute dei figli della Francia! E se non si troverà nessuno disposto a prendersi cura di loro…ero un buon amico del padre di quella donnna! Tutto sommato non porto rancore e sarà certo un onore crescere quei bambini come veri francesi, dal sangue nobile! Se volete affidarmi sin da ora il bambino…non vorrei che assistesse all'arresto dei genitori…sarebbe davvero terribile…".

Seghter avrebbe voluto ordinare all'altro di tacere.

Labbra serrate, non sapeva più che dire, se non che ai bambini avrebbe pensato poi.

"No…" – un sibilo accorato – "Quei bambini…per ora Jibril resterà qui…".

Nel groviglio di rivelazioni Seghter ammise che tutto stava degenerando troppo in fretta.

Per ora i bambini sarebbero rimasti lì.

Oscar Jibril, soprattutto, non si sarebbe mosso dalla caserma, né tanto meno dal Grancucato.

Percepì il cuore quasi finire in pezzi…

Bouillé tirò un respiro fondo di rassegnata accettazione del da farsi. Intuì che l'altro non avrebbe adottato ulteriori decisioni. Non era necessario tirar troppo la corda.

Vuoi mai che davvero quel bambino avesse visto il padre e la madre condotti in galera…

In fondo sarebbe stata anche quella una notevole sddisfazione.

Poco male…

Dei mocciosi si sarabbe occupato qualcun altro.

Anzi, sarebbe stato bene accordarsi al più presto con Monsigneur…

"A proposito…Capitano Seghter…ritenete pure me ed i miei uomini a vostra completa disposizione. Alloggio presso il Barone Rini…".

L'austriaco sussultò alla notizia. Non si stupì però che quasi gli apparve normale che un uomo come Rini avesse preso come ospite quel generale. L'affinità di vedute in merito alla questione delle distinzioni che separavano naturalmente le classi sociali doveva aver naturalmente accumunato la sorte dei due, che il destino ci aveva messo poco dunque a farli incontrare.

La tempesta era giunta alla fine.

La prima stella della sera brillava fredda verso ovest, gli ultimi lembi purpurei di cielo inghiottiti dalla lama scura del mare.

E la luna, misero quarto, non avrebbe avuto pregio d'accogliere né amanti, né respiri d'amore.

151


	71. Il prezzo della vendetta

_**Il prezzo della vendetta**_

Ci avevano girato attorno alla casermetta delle guardie.

Marie non c'era mai stata, nemmeno Martin, ma tutt'e due sapevano dove si trovava e come sbirciarci dentro senza essere stanati.

Marie sarebbe voluta entrare, voleva vedere suo fratello. Anche Martin…

Didier no.

Prese a guidare il gruppetto. Gli serviva recuperare il moccioso senza farsi notare dai gendarmi. Tirar fuori l'altro da lì e poi portarseli via tutti.

Ancora un poco e lui sarebbe diventato libero.

Che poi quelli - i gendarmi - erano tutti fuori, equipaggiati di tutto punto, come fossero in procinto di partire per la guerra, anche se lì, da quelle parti, non c'era nessuna guerra.

E poi si stava facendo buio.

Dove fossero andati quelli…

Poco male. Nessuno avrebbe fatto caso a tre mocciosi…

Martin s'issò Marie sulle spalle. Quella era un poco stanca ma lo scenario pungeva ed invogliava a stare svegli.

Sperarono i tre che _il ricercato_ fosse in una delle stanze al piano terra. Fosse stato su, al piano di sopra, sarebbe stato più complicato farlo uscire.

"Ma perché non possiamo andare dentro?" – chiese Marie cacciando uno sbadiglio – "Alois…lui è bravo…gli avrà già messo una benda sulla ferita e Jibril…".

"No!" – sibilò Didier Lasalle cupo – "Restiamo fuori…se ci vedono…poi i vostri genitori potrebbero arrabbiarsi…che cosa penserebbero a sapervi qui fuori…a quest'ora?!".

L'obiezione parve corretta. Senz'altro appropriata per la mente giovane ed ingenua d'una mocciosa di cinque anni ch'era davvero fuori di casa e a quell'ora non era mai accaduto e se era accaduto c'era sempre stato papà con lei, magari erano scesi giù alla spiaggia, ad ascoltare il mare e ad osservare il tramonto…

Lei lo vedeva più in alto di tutti perché papà la tirava su, sulle spalle.

 _Papà…_

Marie emise un gridolino…

"Che hai?!" – chiese Didier stizzito.

"Voglio il mio papà!" – pigolò l'altra al pensiero di papà che non era lì e lei era lontana e…

"Uff! Sei una frignona! Troviamo tuo fratello!".

Martin non replicò limitandosi a redarguire Didier con gli occhi, che quello tenesse un altro tono con la sorella più piccola.

L'altro fece spallucce…

Un altro strillo…

Didier s'avventò sulla bambina, tappandole la bocca…

"Così ci scopriranno!" – la sgridò.

"Stupido!" – rincarò l'altra – "L'ho visto…ho visto Jibril…".

I tre s'erano accucciati sotto la finestra.

Marie Amal puntò il ditino indice in alto: "Là dentro…".

"Bene…vediamo di farlo uscire!" – propose Didier alzandosi in piedi e sbirciando dentro.

Intravide il bambino, stava davanti al camino acceso, poca brace giusto per illuminare la stanza.

La finestra era dischiusa…

Un sibilo, un sassetto tirato dentro…

"Che ci fate qua fuori?" – s'affacciò Jibril, sguardo sgranato alla vista dei fratelli e del ragazzo sconosciuto ch'evidentemente aveva preso a star bene con loro e li seguiva dappertutto.

Martin allungò le braccia, gli occhi a ghermire la figuretta dell'altro.

"Non posso uscire…" – obiettò Jibril.

L'altro si sporse, smanioso d'afferrarlo e l'afferrò davvero tirandolo per la stoffa della camiciola.

"Martin…il capitano…si arrabbierà…" – si contorse l'altro.

"Finiscila!" – digrignò Didier che stava perdendo la pazienza – "Tuo fratello era preoccupato per te! Vieni via con noi…tanto stanno andando via tutti!".

"Cosa…" – balbettò Jibril titubante.

Martin lo tenne stretto, le dita chiuse alla stoffa della camicia, lì, occhi imploranti e severi addosso. I fratelli parlavano così, da quando s'erano conosciuti, perché solo così Martin poteva spiegare al fratello cosa sarebbe stato necessario fare.

Il perché no, il perché sarebbe stato troppo difficile…

Lo fissò, lo sguardo scuro, e l'altro non poté non eseguire la richiesta e si lasciò afferrare e trascinare fuori aiutato dagli altri due.

"Che dirà il capitano? Aveva detto d'aspettarlo che sarebbe stato lui ad accompagnarmi a casa…".

"Secondo me…i vostri genitori…saranno più contenti di vedervi tornare adesso…e poi…" - Didier Lasalle prese a sollecitare gli altri tre ad andarsene, incanzando l'aspettativa di far bene e meglio piuttosto che attendere l'aiuto di altri.

Jibril si ritrovò a terra, fuori, l'erba fina solleticava i piedi scalzi.

S'era tolto le scarpe nella caserma. Il capitano gli aveva fatto portare un catino per sciacquarsi mani e ginocchia e così, siccome lui ci stava bene senza scarpe, s'era dimenticato di rimetterle.

"Le mie scarpe…" – obiettò rammentandosi il guaio.

"Non c'è tempo!" – lo rimproverò Didier – "Sta accadendo qualcosa…non vedete tutti quei soldati?!".

I bambini recuperarono la via buona, lo stradello che rigirava attorno all'edificio.

Il piazzale era un andirivieni di soldati.

Un istante…

Un solo istante…

Didier Lasalle si voltò ad osservare.

Un sussulto…

"Aspettate qui…vado avanti io…non mi conosce nessuno…torno subito…".

Scomparve Didier e i tre fratelli eseguirono di restarsene appiattiti contro il muretto, ben attenti a non inciampare in fastidiose ortiche che minavano il cammino verso la salvezza.

Pochi passi…

Lo sguardo alla figura dell'uomo che aveva visto spesso assieme a Monsigneur.

S'avvicinò ancora e ancora…

L'altro lo scorse.

Nella penombra caotica di cavalli innervositi, trattenuti per le redini, cavalieri in procinto di correre contro il buio, aria rischiarata dalle torce accese d'olio fumante…

I due si riconobbero.

Un ghigno di soddisfazione contorse il volto severo del Generale Claude François Bouillé.

Didier Lasalle annuì, dando indiretta conferma che tutto procedeva secondo le direttive che a suo tempo erano state stabilite.

Ognuno aveva altro da compiere.

L'assenso a proseguire si snodò silenzioso e fondo.

Il gruppetto alla fine si mosse…

 _§§§_

Poche parole…

Era ormai buio.

Le guarnigioni erano più d'una – austriaci da una parte, francesi dall'altra - e tutte intenzionate per motivi del tutto propri a trovare delle risposte.

Dunque si doveva fermare gli austriaci.

Loro conoscevano i luoghi.

Invece…

Prese a pensare velocemente.

 _Fermare Alain…_

 _Doveva fermare Alain…_

I sentieri che conducevano su, sulle alture più scure ed intricate, erano pochi.

Soldati forestieri avrebbero faticato a riconoscerli senza l'aiuto di qualcuno del posto ma non si poteva rischiare. Per quanto in quel luogo la tela della connivenza fosse ben spessa e robusta, non sarebbe stato inverosimile per poche lire mettersi a far da guida, magari del tutto inconsapevolmente.

E poi…

Alain non aveva desistito mai, in tutta la sua vita. Non era mai arretrato quando s'era messo in testa qualcosa. Anche s'era sbagliata.

Rammentò le parole…

Che l'amasse ancora era una follia e forse dietro la spasmodica ricerca di tenere fede agli ordini ricevuti c'era altro che andava ben oltre l'intento dichiarato di scovare ribelli.

Se Alain avesse compreso sarebbe stata la fine.

Poche parole…

Ordini secchi.

Si doveva sbarrare la strada ai soldati…

 _Dio…_

 _Quali…_

"Dobbiamo salire su…aggirare le strade più battute…" – sibilò andando con l'indice alla montagna più lontana che s'ergeva dritta ad est della tenuta - "André…mi ha fatto intendere che sarebbero passati di là…è possibile che siano già lontani…ma dobbiamo comunque avvertirli!"

Valentino Simon annuì: "Ma se i soldati non accetteranno d'arretrare?".

"Li fermeremo!".

Era buio…

La scia di torce e lanterne cieche prese a snodarsi su lungo i pendii che guadagnavano la foresta.

L'ordine era radunarsi e poi spargersi di nuovo, intercettare i soldati, frantumare l'avanzata…

Nessuno avrebbe dovuto sparare.

Si era contadini, allevatori…

Non soldati.

E nessuno avrebbe dovuto provare a diventarlo.

La mente impazzita…

Parevano trascorsi secoli da quel giorno…

Eppure…

 _Dio…_

Il tredici luglio…

Una giornata terribile, persino più del quattordici.

La coscienza dei parigini ondeggiava liquida come mamgma, costretta tra il timore d'alzare la testa e l'impossibilità di tenerla bassa un altro giorno ancora.

Alla fine i parigini la testa l'avevano alzata. Erano stati costretti a farlo…

Erano morti in tanti il tredici luglio…

 _Dio…_

Anche uno soltanto…

Non voleva perdere nessuno ma…

"Comandante…".

La voce alle spalle…

La brigata s'era radunata. Così la chiamavano adesso.

Anni trascorsi a coltivare campi, ulivi, grano, viti, lino…

Ad allevare cavalli.

A tendere la mano a chi non poteva difendersi, insegnandoglielo a fare.

Non era riuscita a restare fredda, a girarsi dall'altra parte, a far finta di nulla, che sarebbe stato tutto dannatamene più semplice.

Non l'aveva voluto ma alla fine s'era esposta, dapprima insegnando che si è tutti uguali, poi attendendo che ognuno s'accettasse davvero uguale e comprendesse l'assurdità d'esser definiti servi. E proprio quelli avevano stabilito che quando è necessario, è bene affidare a chi è più esperto il comando di un qualunque gesto di ribellione. Il caos è pericoloso.

Il resto era venuto da sé.

Lei non avrebbe voluto…

La nomea s'era mantenuta ma la coscienza badava ad altro.

"Dove sono i soldati francesi?".

"Su…oltre Casaccia…stanno procedendo lentamente…forse perché non conoscono le strade…".

"Dobbiamo girarci attorno…precederli…sbarrargli la strada…ci faremo avanti in pochi ma gli altri dovranno essere pronti…".

 _Dio…_

Lì non c'erano strade, voltoni, case alte e sghembe.

Non c'erano le campane di Notre Dame a richiamare a martello la gente a raccolta.

Ma c'erano di nuovo dei soldati da fronteggiare.

Non avrebbe voluto.

Oscar François de Jarjayes chiuse gli occhi, pochi istanti per rammentare le ore ch'erano trascorse in cui s'era consumata la separazione ed ora l'assenza.

Non era certa che sarebbe riuscita ad accettare ancora una volta il pensiero di perdere tutto.

"E gli austriaci?" – fu costretta a chiederlo perché anche di quelli si doveva tenere conto.

"Si sono messi in marcia…" – Valentino Simon si cavò il cappellaccio dalla testa, ormai non serviva più, l'aria s'era fatta più fresca, il concerto di grilli mescolato al respiro scostante dei cavalli sudati e nervosi – "Dannazione! Se non fosse stato per quelli…".

"Quelli non fanno altro che svolgere il compito di mantenere l'ordine…" – lo rimproverò Oscar – "Non possono comprendere che l'ordine è altro che restare immobili a subire il destino scelto da altri…".

La gente del posto s'era passata parola in fretta, proprio com'era accaduto un tempo.

Anche se quelli erano contadini, anche se avevano da mietere grano e tagliare erba e foraggiare bestiame e governare le acque delle paludi…

Su c'era anche qualche figlio e qualche nipote.

Qualcuno rinnegato certo ma pur sempre da salvare.

Tutti avevano combattuto in quegli anni e nessuno adesso si sarebbe tirato indietro.

"I francesi hanno oltrepassato la Buca degli Spagnoli!" – un'improvvisata staffetta era tornata indietro riportando notizie che s'erano susseguite a ritroso.

"Stanno salendo in fretta!" – grugnì Valentino Simon fissando il comandante, ammettendo che forse qualcuno li stava portando su.

"Si…mi chiedo che accadrebbe se austriaci e francesi si ritrovassero gli uni di fronte agli altri?!" – convenne lei, un lampo attraversò la mente.

Si ragionava come se si fosse in battaglia. Di solito però in una battaglia gli schieramenti avversari erano al massimo due. Qui invece c'era un terzo schieramento che non parteggiava per nessuno degli altri due.

"Facciamoli ricongiungere!" – sibilò severa Oscar.

Sussultarono quelli attorno…

"Così i soldati saranno troppi!" – obiettò un sottoposto perplesso…

Mormorio severo…

"Si ma non è da sottovalutare il fatto che nessuno dei due schiermaneti vede l'altro con favore. Noi dobbiamo solo prendere tempo, non contrapporci a loro, a nessuno dei due. Staremo a vedere chi di quelli avrà l'ardire di contrapporsi all'altro…".

"Si, giusto! Facciamoli scornarsi tra di loro!" – gridò un altro che il concetto alla fine passò per quel che era, una mera manovra dissuasiva.

"Oscar…" – s'avvicinò Bernard e quella era talmente presa dai pensieri che nemmeno s'accorse d'essere stata chiamata per nome.

Sussultarono di nuovo quelli ch'erano lì…

"Perdonate…" – si scusò Bernard dandosi dell'idiota – "Françoise…sei sicura…".

"Non abbiamo scelta. Non voglio che nessuno resti ferito…ma non posso permettere ad Alain di trovare André! Sarebbe la fine…".

Poche parole…

Era davvero buio, la misera falce di luna su, a metà del manto nero, vegliava sull'assembramento di uomini che s'affacendavano tra il groviglio di pini e lecci e mirti impolverati e salmastri.

 _§§§_

Imboccarono un sentiero.

Pareva buono, abbastanza libero e pulito.

No, lo ritrovarono sbarrato, tronchi rovinati a terra, uno sull'altro, ad ostruire il passaggio.

Un'occhiata torva al paesaggio chiuso e limpido al tempo stesso.

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson cacciò un'altra imprecazione.

Per farsi condurre in mezzo a quel groviglio, aveva quasi preso per il collo un contadino della tenuta, l'aveva issato su, al muro della casa, il muro ancora tiepido del sole morente.

Aveva preso a gridare.

Non avrebbe fatto nulla contro i padroni ma voleva che qualcuno facesse da guida a lui e ai suoi soldati per salire su, là dove Voltaire e Romanov avevano intravisto il gruppetto di cavalieri.

E l'altro aveva accettato e aveva preso a condurli su.

Anche questo era stato previsto.

Nel corso degli anni gli stradelli che s'inoltravano nella foresta erano stati ripuliti a dovere, meticolosamente solo là dov'era necessario. Altri sentieri invece erano stati risistemati per essere imboccati da parte di soldati, guarnigioni e chiunque altro avesse avuto l'ardire di cavalcare l'idea di catturare quelli che resistevano.

Abbelliti con massi e tronchi capaci d'ostruire passaggi ed intenti, quelle strade non avrebbero portato in nessun luogo.

Erano utili solo a far perdere tempo e staffe!

"Dannazione!" – imprecò di nuovo il Luogotenente Alain Soisson.

Nemmeno contro gli austriaci su a Montenotte s'era fatta così tanta fatica.

C'era che lì non si aveva a che fare con un esercito avversario. Eppure, ad osservare la questione un poco più da lontano pareva che lì un esercito ci fosse davvero e che stesse davvero combattendo, anche senza usare fucili, cannoni o particolare strategie belliche se non quella d'innervosire e fiaccare l'avversario.

 _Dio…_

Un guizzo del cuore…

Gli parve davvero…

 _La guarnigione del Salis – Samade…_

 _Rue Saint Honoré…_

Loro non erano cinquecento eppure…

S'arrestò Alain Soisson, tirando con rabbia le redini, gridando a tutti di fermarsi.

I sottoposti accanto…

Voltaire e Romanov poco più avanti. Tutt'intorno frinire di grilli e grida stridule d'animali notturni, spaventati.

Frusciare di fronde…

Eppure non c'era vento.

"Dannazione!" – imprecò di nuovo avvedendosi che quella strada non l'avevano scelta loro ma lì erano stati fatti arrivare, loro malgrado, mentre la guida si guardava attorno, muta anche quella, seppure per nulla spaventata od incerta.

Un'altra via ancora…

"Monsieur…" – s'avvicinò Voltaire per comprendere che stesse accandendo.

Scalpitare lontano di zoccoli…

Altri cavalieri s'avvicinavano.

"Dobbiamo nasconderci!" – ordinò Alain, imponendo a tutti di scendere da cavallo e trovare un riparo dietro agli alberi o alle rocce. Il luogo era immerso nella resinosa quiete della foresta.

Il manto d'aghi attutiva lo scalpitare ma lo schieramento alla fine comparve da un'altra strada che conduceva esattamente lì.

 _§§§_

Era buio. Nessuno aveva con sé torce o lumi.

La luna beffava i passi ch'era troppo asciutta e sottile per rischiarare il cammino.

La luna alla fine non servì a nulla, che da lontano presero a sollevarsi sciami di grida, vortici di luci che s'innalzavano su, verso il cielo.

Gli occhi piccoli e sgranati si guardarono attorno, atterriti dallo scenario.

La strada era conosciuta, battuta così tante volte…

La visione no…

Roghi…

Infernali grovigli di fuoco…

Non uno, casuale, sparuto, magari un covone di fieno che qualcuno s'era messo in testa d'incendiare per star lì a fissare indemoniato le lingue di fuoco che s'innalzavano verso il cielo.

Non era un covone quello che bruciava…

"E'…la casa di Severino…" – pigolò Marie atterrita.

La bambina s'attaccò d'instinto al corpo del fratello più grande.

Jibril stava lì, sullo stradello, appiccicato anche lui al proprio fratello maggiore, sguardo sbarrato all'andirivieni impazzito degli abitanti della casa - che quelli li conoscevano molto bene – impegnati a domare fiamme e fuoco.

Com'era possibile…

Il chiarore bollente lambiva le facce umide e sudate…

Grida…

Imprecazioni…

Disperazione nell'intuire che le fiamme stavano raggiungendo le stalle.

Gli animali impazziti spingevano per uscire, atterriti dal fuoco…

"Andiamo via!" – digrignò Didier Lasalle, prendendo per mano Martin.

Strinse la presa, lo tirò a sé, cercò lo sguardo, l'implorò di fare come diceva…

Martin era sconvolto, si lasciò prendere e guidare.

Il gruppetto riprese a camminare più svelto. Mancava poco ad avvistare la collinetta. Occorreva risalire e poi la vista avrebbe regalato la linea scura della costa, il buio compatto e cupo dal lato del mare e le finte stelline a terra, le fioche luci della casa.

Corsero i mocciosi per guadagnare l'ultimo tratto della salita.

Tutti e quattro si tenevano per mano.

Tutti e quattro guardavano su, in alto, consapevoli, nonostante l'ingenuità, che la luna quella sera non avrebbe avuto abbastanza forza per rischiarare il cielo a quel modo.

Il bagliore s'intravvedeva a mala pena, strappato dal groviglio degli arbusti, annebbiato dal respiro veloce, il cuore impazzito dalla paura.

Arrivarono su, in cima, tutti e quattro, la visione aggredì gli sguardi, sulfurea ed infernale…

Non era la luna a rischiarare la terra oltre la collina.

Il chiarore ardeva tragico…

La struttura dell'edificio era rischiarata dalle lingue di fuoco…

"Maman!" – gridò Marie fuori di sé prendendo a correre giù.

Didier Lasalle le corse dietro, l'afferrò per la vita, se la cacciò in spalla e quella prese a piangere e a gridare e a dimenarsi come un insetto preso per le ali.

Martin Grandier era pietrificato dalla paura.

L'unico appiglio era la mano del fratello che teneva stretta, saldamente, nonostante tutte e due le mani fossero sudate e se Jibril avesse voluto liberarsi, ci avrebbe impiegato un soffio.

"Tienilo fermo!" – gridò Didier a Martin, mentre davvero Jibril prese a tirare come un matto, mentre gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime che moltiplicavano ed annebbiavano la visione infernale della casa, la loro casa, avvolta dalle fiamme, le finestre illuminate a giorno, i nitriti sconvolti degli animali che del tutto fortunosamente qualcuno era riuscito a far scappare e quelli avevano preso a correre in tutte le direzioni.

Martin s'impose d'eseguire l'ordine, la testa prese a girare, gli occhi si puntarono a quelli del fratello che non vedeva più nulla e voleva correre giù e…

"Tieni!" – gli gridò Didier sicuro del fatto suo.

Non sapeva che avrebbe fatto Monsigneur per avere quei due mocciosi.

Adesso si, adesso comprendeva che lo scenario doveva far parte della vendetta.

Un prezzo dannatamente alto…

Didier vedeva davanti a sé solo la propria libertà, troppo a lungo soffocata, prima dalla melma dell'Etang de Berre e poi dal fetore di Parigi. Sopra tutto, scorreva la pelle morbida dell'amico, il bacio, furtivo, il primo della sua vita, che gli aveva dato quella notte, mentre si stringevano l'un l'altro, a farsi coraggio, dopo esser tornati dal ventre di Marsiglia a raccattare elemosina e graffi feroci sulla pelle.

L'aveva accarezzato, l'aveva annusato…

Il sentore marcio del tutto simile al proprio.

S'era avvicinato prendendo a scaldarsi alla morbida tensione del sesso dell'altro, tutti e due troppo piccoli per comprendere che cosa fosse l'amore ma abbastanza grandi per amarsi e basta.

L'aveva perduto il caro amico.

E adesso che l'aveva ritrovato, adesso che lui, Didier Lasalle, era abbastanza cresciuto e scaltro da non lasciarsi più sopraffare da nessuno…

Adesso lo voleva per sé l'amico.

François…

O Martin…

O come diavolo si fosse chiamato o come diavolo si sarebbe chiamato.

Sarebbero fuggiti assieme, via, via dalle grinfie di Monsigneur, e finalmente si sarebbero amati e basta, adesso che tutti e due erano abbastanza grandi da comprendere cosa fosse l'amore.

Pochi ostacoli…

"Tieni!" – ripetè Didier Lasalle allungando la mano verso la bocca di Marie.

Quella lo guardò di sbieco, aveva paura, non si fidava, ma tutt'intorno era buio, l'unica luce quella ch'emanava la sua casa, che quella stava bruciando, anche quella, e lei voleva maman adesso e papà e Donna Lari e Cristiano e Valentino e…

"Tieni! Mandalo giù!" – gridò stizzito Didier – "Non avete mangiato nulla…siete stanchi…vi aiuterò io ma vi conviene mandare giù…".

Martin stava lì, atterrito, la mano chiusa come una morsa al polso di Jibril. Fissò Didier che ripetè l'ordine…

"Anche a lui… non possiamo restare qui…conosco un posto dove saremo al sicuro…io e te…" – annuì col capo riferito a Martin – "Torneremo a cercare i vostri genitori…ma voi dovete ubbidire e stare tranquilli…quando sarete al sicuro…".

Didier Lasalle non ebbe forza di proseguire.

La smania di salvarsi scadeva inesorabilmente nella vendetta di Monsigneur.

Lui, Didier Lasalle, non ne voleva far parte, nonostante stesse eseguendo alla lettera ciò che gli era stato imposto di fare.

Piagnucolava Marie…

Prese a scalciare.

L'altro gli tappò la bocca…

La consistenza cristallina e zuccherosa della datura esplose nella gola immobilizzando i muscoli, moltiplicando lo stupore regalato dalla sorprendente sensazione indotta dalla strana sostanza.

Didier Lasalle attese…

L'altra prese a calmarsi, in realtà erano i muscoli che rallentavano la smania e perdevano tensione.

Un altro dito intinto nel sacchettino.

La bambina lo leccò, il respiro prese a rallentare anch'esso.

Quella era già stanca, era piccola…

Didier Lasalle non aprì bocca, attese poi sputò a terra e si ficcò con la faccia contro Martin: "Danne anche a lui! Anche lui non può farcela…sono troppo spaventati. Ce li porteremo in spalla… te l'ho detto…con loro che inciampano ad ogni filo d'erba rischiamo di finire bruciati anche noi…".

Tremava la mano…

Martin l'allungò e il fratello lo guardò stranito come a chiedergli se avrebbe potuto fidarsi.

Nessuna risposta. Jibril prese a leccare dalla mano.

Un brivido…

Onde fluide e morbide parvero sommergere gli occhi e ricoprirlo alla stregua d'una calda coperta che genera tepore, avvolgente e sicura.

Leccò ancora…

"Basta!" – avvertì Didier che ormai conosceva perfettamente l'effetto e l'efficacia della datura.

Doveva ammansire i due mocciosi, non ammazzarli.

Martin Grandier era in ginocchio, il corpo di suo fratello appoggiato a sé, anch'esso a terra, morbido ora, raccolto, silenziosamente abbandonato alla mercé dei sensi.

Come quando era molto piccolo e lui stava lì ad osservarlo, profondamente addormentato, a constatare il ciucciare inconscio della bocca o i pugnetti stretti e chiusi.

L'abbracciò per riscaldarlo ed infondergli coraggio.

Un mugugno…

Non erano addormentati, nessuno dei due, ma tutti e due erano calmi.

Lo sguardo rimase fisso alla casa che bruciava, ora i rumori giungevano ovattati.

Martin si prese in braccio Jibril e Didier fece lo stesso con Marie Amal.

Ancora pochi passi.

I due ripresero a camminare giù per la collina.

Uno strattone, Martin trattenne Didier per la camicia, gli si piantò davanti, negò, tentò di sforzarsi di cacciar fuori un suono. No…

L'altro gli fece una faccia severa.

"Non possiamo fermarci qui!".

Martin fece per tornare indietro…

"Fermati!" – lo trattenne Didier – "Dobbiamo portare i tuoi fratelli al sicuro…torneremo…".

Si fermò di nuovo, stava mentendo, oltre non sarebbe più riuscito ad essere credibile, né agli occhi di sé stesso né a quelli dell'altro.

Scomparvero nel folto della foresta. Presero a ridiscendere…

Martin portava suo fratello e guardava avanti a sé e guardava l'amico e si chiedeva che stesse accadendo e dove stessero andando e non si dava pace che si stavano allontanando tutti dal luogo, l'unico al mondo, in cui aveva goduto d'un poco di felicità.

Il pensiero fisso lo colse che maman e papà, ovunque fossero stati, dovevano essere atterriti come lo era lui, a non avere notizie reciproche. Non era mai accaduto di restare così distanti da quando avevano messo piede in quella terra, otto anni prima.

Sentì le lacrime salire agli occhi. Inciampò e per poco non cadde a terra e fu costretto a ricacciare il pianto giù, giù nel fondo dello stomaco.

Il pensiero fisso all'unica ragione di vita, Jibril, ch'era divenuto calmo adesso, e lui poteva ascoltarne il respiro lieve, il mugugno intrappolato in un'esistenza forzatamente tenuta lì, chiusa tra le braccia.

Si sentì improvvimente calmo anche lui, Martin, stupito che ogni passo che compiva…

Ogni passo che metteva fra sé ed il passato…

Ogni passo gli avrebbe consentito di conquistare un passo verso l'altro.

Il tragitto condusse il gruppetto verso il paese.

In prossimità d'un edificio poco fuori dal grappolo denso di case, Didier rallentò: "Qui potremo trovare aiuto…".

Martin non comprendeva, si limitò a seguire l'altro.

Dider bussò alla porta. Quella venne aperta…

Martin Grandier si ritrovò faccia a faccia con un uomo alto, ben piantato, il volto scuro, ben vestito seppure di stoffe oscure e sobrie.

Dietro…

Venne loro incontro un'altra persona. Un sussulto…

Il volto coperto da una maschera, l'andatura decisa…

L'uomo si fermò mantenendosi nella penombra rischiarata dal camino ben rifornito di legna.

La sensazione d'esser al sicuro non riuscì a farsi strada nella testa, anche se Martin ebbe conferma che Didier conosceva quella gente. Il dialogo si snodò secco e severo.

"Devo lodare te e di certo anche me stesso!" – esordì l'uomo, un sorriso cinico inarcò le labbra raggrinzite – "Io ho avuto buoni insegnanti…ma di certo la miglior qualità d'un insegnante è forgiare a sua volta un ottimo insegnante! E io lo sono di certo, dal momento che il mio allievo è stato così scaltro da eseguire alla lettera le mie istruzioni!".

Il tono non gli piaceva. Martin si strinse addosso Jibril che si guardava attorno, gli occhi sbarrati a chiedere spasmodicamente un briciolo di luce che gli riportasse il luogo ed il tempo in cui si trovava.

"Morfort!" – esordì l'uomo – "Vediamo di mettere al sicuro il prezioso tesoro del nostro buon amico…il Generale Bouillé vorrà avere la sua parte!".

Non gli piacevano le parole…

Martin si fece indietro, tenendosi il fratello addosso.

L'appellato invece si fece avanti, fece per chinarsi e prendergli il moccioso dalle braccia.

Martin non poteva gridare…

Un salto all'indietro, il tentativo di sferrare un calcio che l'altro schivò abilmente, afferrando il ragazzo per la spalla.

Martin prese a divincolarsi…

"Aspetta!" – digrignò Didier che non voleva perdere la fiducia dell'amico – "Lasciate fare a me…".

Sperò Didier Lasalle che Monsigneur gli desse retta.

E Monsigneur ridacchiò divertito, immaginandosi che il ragazzo, l'allievo, si fosse messo in testa di valere davvero, d'esser divenuto importante nella faccenda. Un cenno della mano e Morfort s'arrestò.

Nell'aria tiepida della stanza aleggiava il sentore dolciastro d'innominate spezie mescolate con sapienza ad erbe altrettanto acide.

Martin Grandier faticava a respirare, non comprendeva, gli occhi sgranati alla figuretta della sorella. Marie Amal stava lì, avanti a sé, seduta a terra adesso, lo sguardo assonnato. Pareva rinfrancata ma gli occhi erano spenti, come avesse perduto coscienza e volontà.

"Martin…" – esordì Didier – "Devi fidarti…".

Negò l'altro, gli afferrò la mano, compose la propria obiezione. Non si fidava di quella gente, chiunque essi fossero. Non voleva restare lì, né ci avrebbe lasciato Jibril e nemmeno…

"No…non hai capito…" – riprese Didier – "Tuo fratello…non ti separerai da lui…ma lui non può stare qui…".

Atterrito, Martin quasi perse il respiro, non comprendeva…

Che aveva fatto…

 _Dio…_

"Andremo via assieme…" – prese ad insistere Didier tentando di far desistere l'altro dal restare abbracciato al fratello.

 _No…_ \- l'altro negò – _Andare via…dove…no…_

"Ma tu non hai detto che vuoi stare con lui?!" – obiettò Didier.

Annuì Martin ma negò.

Si ritrovò a terra, la testa girava, era incapace di fare un passo.

Si, voleva stare con suo fratello ma non a quel modo, loro dovevano tornare indietro, avvertire maman e papà, che chissà se li stavano cercando…

"Senti…io…" – sibilò Didier accasciandosi a terra – "Io non la voglio quella mocciosa tra i piedi!".

L'affondo…

Il tempo stringeva.

Didier doveva saggiare la bontà dell'amicizia con Martin e Didier sapeva che Monsigneur aveva altre intenzioni nei confronti della mocciosa. Sarebbero stati divisi lei e Oscar Jibril.

Uno per ciascuno scopo che Monsigneur e quell'altro s'erano prefissi.

Il prezzo della vendetta sarebbe stato molto alto.

Scorreva il tempo. Didier voleva portare l'amico dalla propria parte.

Intuì che l'altro stava sprofondando nel terrore, come se si fosse risvegliato da un sonno inconsapevole ma al tempo stesso andava precipitando dentro un incubo, a mano a mano che prendeva coscienza della propria condotta e dei propri errori.

"Avanti, non devi avere paura…" – tentò di convincerlo Didier.

Martin lo fissò livido, lo spinse via furioso.

Gli prese la mano, segni veloci, negò…

 _Non posso lasciare qui Marie…lei è mia sorella!_

"E' una femmina! Che te ne fai di lei? Ci sarebbe solo d'impiccio! Lasciamola qui! Tu vuoi tuo fratello…".

Sospeso…

Martin tranne il respiro…

L'altro affondò…

"Tu lo ami! Tu sei innamorato di lui…".

Martin si tappò le orecchie d'istinto per distogliersi da quella che diveniva istante dopo istante un'assurda pazzia. E quel ch'era peggio, generata nella sua stessa mente, annidata lì.

Gli parve di annusare di nuovo il fetore dell'acqua marcia delle palude…

Monsigneur invece rimase impassibile seppure nella testa la rivelazione s'annidò, degna informazione che prima o poi sarebbe potuta tornare utile.

"Lo vorresti per te, solo per te!" – gridò Didier cercando di togliere le mani dalle orecchie dell'altro per convincerlo che non era malvagità ciò che scorreva tra loro – "E' ancora un bambino…ma quando sarà più grande…potrai stare con lui e gl'insegnerai ad amarti…e lui imparerà ad amarti! Io lo insegnerò a te e tu lo farai con lui…vedrai…ti bacerà con passione…potrai ascoltarlo scivolare tra le tue dita…farlo arrivare fin dove tutto impazzisce e ti sembra di non avere più respiro o muscoli…t'insegnerò io come si fa…e tu lo insegnerai a lui! Ma non adesso! Adesso dobbiamo andare via! Starò io con voi…io ti amo!".

 _Era troppo…_

 _Era assurdo…_

 _Infernale…_

Martin negò di nuovo. Tutto impossibile…

Didier si sentì perduto, rifiutato, ricacciato indietro o fuori da un sogno che gli pareva d'esser lì lì per stringere tra le dita, per davvero questa volta. Lui la sua parte l'aveva fatta, ora Monsigneur li avrebbe lasciati liberi e così sarebbero potuti fuggire lui e Martin…

Didier rifilò una smorfia e poi gli mollò uno schiaffo e Martin prese a strisciare all'indietro tenendosi addosso Jibril.

Un piede puntato a terra, Martin fece per alzarsi verso la porta…

"Al diavolo!" – digrignò Monsigneur che aveva fretta e tempo da perdere non ne aveva più.

"No…" – tentò d'opporsi Didier, parandosi di fronte all'amico.

Monsieur Morfort ebbe gioco facile a mettere a tacere il ragazzo.

Il manrovescio potente s'abbattè su Didier Lasalle che crollò, fulminato dal colpo, nemmeno il tempo di proteggersi con il braccio.

Martin in piedi, tentò di tirarsi dietro Jibril che barcollava, incredulo e stizzito d'essere incapace di muoversi agilmente com'era sempre stato da quando aveva imparato a camminare.

Sempre per mano a Martin…

Così c'era riuscito.

E adesso non si capacitava come fossero finiti lì, tutti quanti…

Morfort afferrò Jibril per l'altro braccio, issandolo su, per la vita.

Quello cacciò un grido, improvvisamente risvegliato…

Martin s'avventò contro l'uomo prendendo a calciarlo, a spingerlo via. La voce, la dannata voce non usciva, così nella stanza s'udiva solo un misero rantolo spezzato e roteare di braccia che colpivano senza effetto la muscolatura massiccia dell'avversario.

Monsigneur s'incaricò di porre fine alla ribellione.

Un passo, un colpo, non forte come quello sferrato a Didier ma abbastanza da interrompere la sgraziata offensiva del moccioso poco più giovane di Didier.

La spinta contro la parete…

Martin si schiantò contro il legno, rimbalzando poi per ricadere giù, in ginocchio, le mani avanti per evitare di sbattere la faccia.

E Monsigneur gli si fece addosso afferrandolo per il collo e spingendolo giù, un piede sulla testa.

"Che schifo…" – biascicò piano – "Siete troppo grandi…tutti e due! Ormai non servite più a nulla…sarebbe davvero un sollievo ammazzarvi qui, tutti e due! Disgraziatamente mi servite ancora per un po'! Vi porterò con me…anche la mocciosa la porto con me…tuo fratello invece…".

Ascoltava Martin, incapace di muoversi, nella testa il terrore della visione di venire divisi…

 _Dio…_

 _Che hai fatto?_

 _La bestia feroce…_

 _No, nessuna bestia…_

 _Volevi solo amare…_

 _Amare e basta!_

S'allungò Monsigneur, la destra a tenere il ragazzino per i capelli sino ad obbligarlo ad osservare la scena.

Piangeva Martin, le lacrime offuscavano la vista, i sensi corrotti dal terrore d'esser l'artefice di quella disfatta, il corpo colpito e frantumato dal pugno.

Era stato felice per tutti quegli anni, s'era dimenticato del sentore aspro e metallico del sangue che scorre nella gola.

Prese a tremare quando vide l'uomo afferrare Marie per il vestitino, sollevarle un poco la sottana.

Provò a sferrargli un pugno per fermarlo e l'altro lo colpì ancora, un colpo allo stomaco che mozzò il respiro…

"Sai…" – esordì sarcastico Monsigneur – "Mio padre mi ha insegnato ad attendere. Invece ai miei fratelli ad agire e a muoversi per prendersi ciò che volevano. Mio padre voleva saggiare le strategie e vedere chi di noi ne sarebbe uscito vittorioso. Dunque, loro hanno fallito. Io no! Sono rimasto nascosto per tutti questi anni…ho finto di mescolarmi alla feccia più becera della Francia. E quando ho stabilito ciò che volevo…me lo sono andato a prendere. Ammetto d'averci messo un po'…ma…ne è valsa la pena. Sai…ingraziarsi il pubblico, concedere sempre ciò che desiderano gli altri…è sempre stata la specialità dei demoni. Quelli autentici però…che gli altri sono solo fantocci di quart'ordine…".

La mocciosa presa per il collo…

Gridò Martin, inchiodato lì. Il rantolo uscì roco e disperato…

"Incantevole…" – sussurrò Monsigneur avvicinando la faccia a quella della bambina - "Sai…quel dannato di Vassiliev s'era compiaciuto d'aver preso una mocciosetta poco più grande di questa! Io farò di meglio…inizierò subito…le insegnerò a compiacermi un poco per volta così che a questa le sembrerà davvero di giocare. E quando sarà abbastanza grande le insegnerò a compiacermi ancora di più…e a compiacere chiunque vorrò! Se crescendo diventerà bella almeno la metà di quel ch'è sua madre…oh…mi farà guadagnare abbastanza da non aver più alcun bisogno di ottenere le terre di nessuno!".

Martin percepì il sentore crudo e metallico del sangue, scivolare in gola, giù…

Gli occhi offuscati…

Inghiottì, intuì che l'uomo si chinava sulla bambina, l'accarezzava vezzeggiando i lineamenti.

"Le assomiglia…si…dunque sarà ancora più interessante quando la farò mia. Mi c'è voluto un po'…ma alla fine qualcosa di quella donna sarà anche mio…".

Rise Monsigneur…

Un ultimo disperato tentativo di respingere l'avversario.

Stavolta nessun colpo seguì all'esile ribellione.

Il sentore dolciastro invase i sensi e Martin non riuscì a vedere o sentire altro.

L'ultima immagine, gli occhi puntati là, alla visione del fratello che aveva preso a dimenarsi e a scalciare e…

Quell'uomo l'aveva cacciato giù, a terra, lo teneva fermo.

Gridava Jibril, gridava…

Lo tenevano in due adesso.

Si, Martin lo sapeva che anche se Jibril era più piccolo, quando ci si metteva, sapeva essere forte e testardo.

Lo chiamò tante volte…

Ma la voce non usciva.

E Martin non riusciva più a muovere un muscolo.

Poi più nulla…

Nemmeno Jibril.

Nemmeno la sua voce riuscì più a sentire.

 _§§§_

Ombre scure, ritmato incedere di zoccoli…

Il cuore batteva così forte che lo si sarebbe potuto udire a distanza di miglia.

Il cuore tenuto a bada, che tutt'intorno la foresta era animata d'insoliti ospiti, armati ed afflitti dal disonore d'esser stati traditi.

Chiuse gli occhi, il labbro morso. Il pensiero fulminò la mente.

Il tempo di radunare la gente, il tempo di salire a cavallo, era l'imbrunire…

Oscar s'avvide che non aveva più visto i suoi bambini. Il tempo senza di loro pareva indicibilmente crudele, quasi un'eresia, un _non_ tempo, impossibile da colmare altrimenti.

Non li aveva scorti quand'era tornata e…

Chissà dov'erano…

 _Dio…_

Che stava facendo…

Invece di essere in casa, con loro…

Non c'era più tempo, non ce n'era davvero più.

Batteva il cuore così forte…

Gli occhi passarono la consegna…

Attendere…

Lasciar riunire le due guarnigioni avrebbe rappresentato un rischio altissimo ma almeno tutt'e due sarebbero state lì, trattenute lì dalle parole, dalla moltitudine.

Il terzo cerchio era lì, aveva preso a muoversi, ammassato e nascosto all'ombra dei pini alti e contorti e dei rovi di more abbarbicati sulle colline, tempestati di gialle ginestre e margherite di campo tardive, sfatte dalla calura.

Il terzo cerchio si muoveva seguendo il secondo che prendeva ordini da quello ancora precedente.

Il primo cerchio adesso era una sola persona.

Quella decise alla fine.

Sgusciò fuori dal buio.

Valentino Simon imprecò una dannazione dietro l'altra, che lui si fidava di quella donna ma se il padrone fosse stato lì…

Oscar strinse le redini, un colpetto alle reni del cavallo.

Alcuni attorno a lei risalirono a cavallo e si mossero per compattarsi attorno a colei che guidava il gruppo.

Sobbalzarono i due ufficiali superiori nello scorgere il rispettivo drappello antagonista, sorpresi d'ammettere che, chissà come, tutti erano stati condotti lì, la campagna abilmente sobbillata per addomesticare sentieri e vie di fuga.

S'arrestarono le due guarnigioni, prendendo a fissarsi, mute…

Fortunatamente l'autriaco conosceva un poco di francese, che la conversazione ebbe modo di snodarsi seppur non del tutto fluida.

La difficoltà non stava tanto nel comprendersi quanto nel comprendere come e perché si fosse finiti lì, tutti lì, che non si era su a Mantova eppure di nuovo erano a fronteggiarsi un drappello di soldati austriaci e uno di francesi.

Ma lì, nel Granducato, le due fazioni avevano stabilito di non farsi la guerra.

Nessuno la voleva…

"Sono il Luogotenente Alain Soisson…sono al comando dei soldati del Generale Bonaparte…".

"So chi siete…luogotenente…mi chiamo Seghter…Capitano Alois Seghter…appartengo ai Corpo dei Dragoni di stanza a Livorno…".

Null'altro venne speso.

Il respiro trattenuto, la smania di proseguire, che tutti e due avevano in mente altro.

Inseguire chi un amico, chi un abitante del luogo…

Ribelli o fantasmi.

In tutti e due i casi, traditori.

Gli occhi presero a scrutare il buio attorno…

L'intenso fremere di grilli, voli radenti di sparute lucciole…

I cavalli fremevano inebriati dalla salita, innervositi dall'impossibilità di scaricare la tensione accumulata da un tragitto sconnesso e discontinuo.

La campagna esplodeva d'intensi sentori, finalmente sollevata dalla calura del giorno.

Ma nessuno lì pareva in grado di godersi la frescura…

Nemmeno il tempo di stabilire il da farsi…

Gli occhi alla fine furono attratti dall'incedere delle fiammelle, torce e lanterne che presero a sbucare dal buio, ondeggiando, allargandosi e poi ricongiungendosi in fila, fino a che il disegno divenne chiaro.

"Tu…" – biascicò Alain alla visione dell'altra.

Oscar stava lì, a cavallo, a poca distanza. Dietro di lei, il giovane che era stato presentato come uno dei cuostodi. A lato c'erano altre persone…

 _Dio…_

Le riconobbe…

Erano i contadini della tenuta e altri ancora quelli che li avevano accolti, il primo giorno, quand'erano arrivati e quelli avevano detto che non si poteva mettere piede ad Alcantia senza il consenso del padrone.

 _Dannazione…_

Il padrone…

 _André…_

Il volto dell'autriaco si rabbuiò correndo alle parole dell'uomo che aveva incontrato nemmeno due ore prima, nella caserma.

Quella donna era francese sì e poi s'era saputo ch'era la figlia d'un generale.

Il capitano aveva trovato sorprendente che quella gli avesse confessato d'esser stata allevata alla stregua d'un uomo. Aveva immaginato la bizzarria d'un padre, un nobile francese…

Invece quella era stata davvero un soldato.

Un comandante…

E da comandante di soldati francesi aveva partecipato alla capitolazione della fortezza della Bastiglia.

No, ancora non era quello il punto.

Il Capitano Alois Seghter s'era fidato di lei e del marito di lei.

Tutti e due, di contro, avevano agito sobbillando la gente, imbastendo una rete di rivolte silenziose e pungenti che avevano tenuto in scacco i gendarmi austriaci.

La visione a poco a poco prese a ricomporsi.

Ormai Seghter ne era certo che ci fosse quella donna dietro agli eventi che s'erano susseguiti negli anni addietro.

La dimestichezza con le dinamiche del comando militare, la freddezza dimostrata quand'era stata aggredita, la prima volta e poi la seconda…

Il volto del francese di rabbuiò, anche quello, correndo alle parole di Bonaparte, ai dispacci ch'erano giunti dalla Toscana, terra all'apparenza sottomessa ma terreno fertile di rivolte e saccheggi che andavano ad infangare il buon nome dell'esercito francese.

Il punto non era quello…

Il Luogotenente Alain Sosisson s'era fidato di lei e di André. Li aveva immaginati - seppur con malcelato rammarico che nemmeno lui s'era riuscito a spiegare, fin a darsi del fesso - contadini ed allevatori.

S'era sforzato di crederci - ammesso che la visione fosse un poco assurda, visti i trascorsi di entrambi.

Assurda ma verosimile, che dopo essere scampati alla morte così tante volte, nessuno con un poco d'intelligenza nella testa, si sarebbe messo alla testa di gentaglia rozza ed ignorante per fomentare un'opposizione così drastica e puntuale alle truppe austriache e a quelle francesi.

Uno stillicidio di atti di rivolta…

Nessuno che fosse stato così pazzo…

Eppure…

Le mani strinsero le redini.

Era stato ingannato un'altra volta.

Un po' gli venne da ridere al Luogotenente Alain Soisson, che le aveva detto pure che l'amava all'altra e adesso nelle viscere prendevano a cozzare rabbia e follia e l'intenso fremere verso l'altra.

Come diavolo avrebbe fatto ad arrestarla?!

"Dovevo immaginarlo…" – sibilò Alain simulando distacco, che non si capiva se fosse più sconvolto o sorpreso o fin quasi rassenerato all'idea che lei non fosse mai cambiata.

"Non so se compiacermene o no…" – replicò lei severa e netta.

"Perché?" – chiese secco Alain che non si riferiva alle affermazioni di lei.

Seghter rimase zitto. Intuì che le domande del francese erano le stesse che avrebbe voluto fare lui.

"Mi meraviglio di te Alain!" – ripiegò Oscar, un mezzo sorriso di compassione che scadde nel quasi disprezzo – "Se puoi permetterti di domandarmi questo allora forse non sono io ad essere cambiata ma tu! Dovresti comprenderlo il perché! Anche se non siamo in Francia…la libertà ha lo stesso significato…ovunque tu vada ad abitare…e il rispetto e la giustizia non si chiamano diversamente…".

L'altro rimase zitto. Le dita fremevano alle redini.

Alain avrebbe voluto dare l'ordine ma…

Prese a ragionare.

Aveva contato si e no una ventina di persone, compresa lei.

Loro erano in maggioranza. Gli altri erano contadini…

Dovevano esserlo…

Ma lui lo sapeva bene che anche i contadini quando ci si mettono…

"Rammenti?!" – fu lei a chiederlo.

"Non ho mai dimenticato quel giorno…" – annuì Alain, dato che la mente di entrambi era volata là, di filato, a Place de Les Tuileries.

"Allora…se ben ricordi…quel giorno tu eri dalla mia stessa parte…e di fronte a noi c'era il reggimento del Principe di Lambesc, Comandante del Royal Allemand…".

"Te l'ho detto!" – digrignò Alain che iniziava a comprendere dove volesse arrivare lei. Creare la frattura, indurlo ad ammettere che forse era proprio Alain ad aver dimenticato il senso della lotta intrapresa otto anni prima – "Lo rammento bene quel giorno! E' impresso nella mente! Non potrò mai dimenticarlo! Quel giorno ho perso i miei compagni…Romanov…Voltaire…Lasalle…".

"E tanti altri…" – affondò lei severa – "E ho temuto di perdere André…e si…ho temuto di perdere anche te…ma non ci siamo arresi…abbiamo continuato a combattere…e nemmeno sapevamo se quella battaglia sarebbe servita o no…noi non avevamo coscienza del futuro e di ciò che esso ci avrebbe riservato…".

"Che intendi?".

"Intendo che nel momento in cui è necessario combattere…non puoi fermarti a fare calcoli sulla bontà della tua lotta, sull'opportunità di opporti ai tiranni…e…".

Silenzio…

Il fiato sospeso…

Alain fu costretto a mandar giù che la gola bruciava di rabbia e polvere.

"Quando anche una sola persona fosse oppressa…" – le parole pesate e fonde – "E quando anche noi non lo fossimo più…noi non potremmo fermarci…abbiamo il dovere di combattere…".

"Dannazione!" – imprecò Alain – "Sei tu…che comandi questa gente!?".

"Ora lo sai…ammetto che…è stata una scelta sofferta…sono una donna…".

"Devi lasciarci passare!".

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson, fuori di sé, incredulo persino di sé stesso, la rabbia che ribolliva nelle viscere, prese ad avanzare, il cavallo trattenuto, come la rabbia, tra le dita strette alle redini.

Se lei era lì, ciò significava che _loro_ erano sulla strada giusta e che lei era dovuta uscire allo scoperto per proteggere altri.

A prescindere dal tradimento e dal fatto ch'esso fosse stato lì, sotto gli occhi, restava un incarico da compiere…

Lei negò, intuendo che l'altro avrebbe voluto passare.

"Non hai imparato niente…" – sibilò piano, severa – "E dove vorresti andare?!"

Il braccio destro prese a sollevarsi, piano…

 _Revolution…_

 _Sono Oscar François e non ho né grado e né titolo…né allora…né adesso…_

Un semplice cenno della mano…

Questa volta non furono i Charleville dei soldati francesi a prendere la mira, all'ordine del comandante.

La gente attorno a lei sollevò i fucili, compatti a mirare al drappello dei soldati francesi e lì, accanto, a quello degli austriaci.

Il plotone d'esecuzione prese a poco a poco ad infittirsi perché dal buio della foresta s'intuirono gli scatti secchi di altri grilletti, la mira presa su tutti quelli che s'erano ritrovati lì, in mezzo.

"Alain…non abbiamo intenzione di combattere…non contro di te, né contro i tuoi soldati. Comprenderai che sarebbe assurdo. Ti chiedo solo di tornare indietro e cessare una ricerca che non porterà a nulla…".

"Stai proteggendo dei ribelli!" – sibilò quello furioso e sconvolto.

"Sto proteggendo coloro che lottano per le stesse ragioni per le quali un tempo anche tu hai lottato. E se non accetti questo allora dovrai combattere contro di me! Ed io non mi tirerò indietro, sai che non l'ho mai fatto!".

"Alain…".

Il luogotenente sgranò lo sguardo nel buio intuendo la figura dell'amico giornalista che avanzava.

"Bernard…tu…".

"Alain…ricordi? Anche tu eri dalla parte della gente a Parigi…contro i soldati del re…anche tu hai combattuto per impedire che alla gente fosse impedito di lottare…non sapevamo dove ci avrebbe condotto quella lotta ma non abbiamo desistito…".

Stava lì, Alain Soisson, memore del proprio passato, incapace d'ammettere che proprio lui, che si era unito a Bonaparte per difendere la Repubblica, fosse finito a combattere contro gente che…

"Che intendi dire?!" – si ribellò Alain – "Queste terre adesso sono fedeli alla Francia…se ci sono ribellioni o saccheggi…è dovere dei francesi intervenire!".

"Non mi riferivo a questo. Se si hanno a cuore i valori di una Repubblica non si vanno a conquestare terre ma a liberarle…" – affondò il giornalista severo – "La mia impressione è che l'ambizione di quell'uomo…una simile ambizione non potrà mai accordarsi con gl'ideali di una repubblica…che per sua natura è il governo di tutti!".

"Bonaparte ha preso le difese del Direttorio! Contro i realisti!" – rincarò Alain stizzito – "Te lo sei dimenticato?".

"E io te l'ho già detto che i nemici della repubblica non sono solo i realisti!".

"La tua repubblica…" – riprese Oscar – "Non è solo un pezzo di carta…non è un ideale…non è un bel discorso pieno d'intenti di giustizia e rispetto…".

Silenzio…

Frusciare di fronde…

I cavalli scaplitavano un poco…

"La tua repubblica è fatta di persone…quelle che vivono in Francia e queste…tutte queste. Se pensi che queste siano diverse dalle altre allora sei già caduto nell'errore. Io e André…abbiamo lottato per vivere ed essere liberi…ma non potremo mai smettere di lottare finchè tutti quelli che conosciamo non potranno vivere ed essere liberi così come lo siamo noi. E' accaduto che fosse qui, in queste terre…se queste terre fossero davvero libere…".

"Madame…" – digrignò scuro in volto il Capitano Seghter, sentendosi tirato in causa – "Voi vi siete opposti alle leggi del Granduca…voi e vostro marito…".

La sentenza stava lì, emessa nel buio delle alture, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…

Ora come un tempo.

"E sia…se ritenete che abbiamo fatto questo…" – ammise Oscar severa – "Sappiate che nemmeno del Granduca c'importa nulla. Ma se il Granduca consente che nelle sue terre ci siano persone considerate schiave di altre…o costrette a lavorare per un padrone…un uomo come il Barone Rini che crede d'avere diritto di prendersi uomini e donne come fossero oggetti…allora…allora si…ammetto che ci siamo opposti alle leggi del vostro Granduca…".

Silenzio…

Considerazioni ovvie ma dirompenti…

"Posso…" – ammise piano, il suono del nome accarezzato – "Posso però ammettere che mio marito non è sempre stato d'accordo…con me…".

Lo sguardo si sollevò verso Alain ma quello era lì che combatteva ammettendo d'essere in torto ma lui l'aveva vissuto il Terrore e Bonaparte era stato l'unico a gettare un poco di speranza nelle menti atterrite dei francesi.

"Mio marito ha cercato di fermarmi…o almeno ha tentato di usare sistemi diversi per combattere i soprusi. Ha accolto gli stranieri, li ha sfamati…ha consentito loro di restare se l'avessero voluto oppure proseguire per il loro cammino…ha lavorato giorno e notte per rendere queste terre libere e consentire che tutti quelli che le attraversavano fossero liberi. Queste terre non ci appartengono ma appartengono di chi vuole viverci e un giorno saranno dei nostri figli.. ma tutti devono essere liberi di viverci. Liberi davvero e non solo a parole! Ammetto che…per noi in fondo è stato facile…".

"Sono costretto…" – digrignò Seghter…

Anche lui lì, a combattere contro sé stesso, il grado, il rango, l'ordine a cui apparteneva, la fedeltà al Granduca che poi adesso nemmeno quello contava più nulla perché erano i francesi a governare il Granducato.

"Ad arrestarvi!".

Scattarono i grilletti, presero la mira i fucili di quelli che proteggevano il comandante.

Un plotone d'esecuzione piuttosto scalcinato ma col vantaggio d'aver già le armi sollevate e la mira puntata contro gli altri, al contrario in netto ritardo, beffati dall'arrogante protervia di rozzi contadini.

Le fronde attorno frusciarono. Altri animali, altri corpi inspessirono lo scenario.

Nessuno voleva combattere ma quando si deve combattere…

Alain se lo chiese…

 _Quanti erano quei dannati?!_

 _Ed il primo ad essere ammazzato saresti proprio tu!_

 _Lei non potrebbe mai scegliere tra te e André!_

 _Farebbe di tutto per salvarlo…_

"Per favore Alain…torna indietro…".

 _La voce risuona…_

 _Un ordine impensabile…_

"Altrimenti saremo costretti a fare fuoco!".

 _Da questo momento tu sei solo Oscar François…_

"Sai che ormai da tempo non ho più né grado né titolo…ma sono ancora in grado di comandare…".

Alain udì davvero la propria voce, rammentò il disprezzo contro i soldati stranieri che avrebbero voluto attaccare Place de Les Tuileries e la gente che s'era asserragliata dentro.

Allora era cominciata la sua Rivoluzione…

Rammentò il suo comandante, mentre decideva di abbandonare il rango, il titolo, l'ultima salvezza…

Lo stemma gettato a terra.

Un guizzo, la destra tremò…

Non fece in tempo…

Lo sguardo sgranato corse ai suoi soldati…

Alcuni avevano abbassato il fucile…

 _Dio…_

Erano quelli…

Gli parve davvero di vedere sé stesso e…

 _Jean Baptiste Frerer, Voltaire…_

 _Camille Berintou, Romanov…_

 _E Gerard Lasalle, Harry Julien Cabalien…_

 _Arminan Fabien, Roland Jerome, Petion Léon, Latidie Theo Simeon, Montigner Thomas, Capillion Olivier, Aimee Maurice…_

 _E…_

E anche se quelli non c'erano più e adesso i nomi reggevano il destino di altri giovani che nel corso d'una manciata di mesi erano stati costretti a diventare uomini…

La guerra è terribile…

La guerra annienta persino la giovinezza.

"Che fate?!" – contestò Alain feroce mentre assisteva inorridito alla resa dei suoi soldati.

"Signore…" – sibilò Voltaire – "Conosciamo questa persona…lei ci ha dato una nuova vita anche se solo per mezzo d'un cognome. Noi non combatteremo contro di lei! Non lo faremo!".

Alain trasalì…

Per quanto fosse il loro superiore…

Per quanto quello fosse in tutto e per tutto un atto d'insubordinazione…

I fucili degli avversari restavano lì, puntati addosso, anche addosso a quelli che si stavano ribellando a loro volta.

Il vento prese a sollevarsi, incanalandosi tra le chiome spesse e cupe dei pini.

La luna era alta, falce un poco più brillante e sorniona ad assistere allo spettacolo.

"Dannazione!" – imprecò Alain.

"Aspetta…" – riprese lei avvicinandosi all'altro, il volto comparve illuminato dalla pallida luna.

Finalmente Alain potè vederla, le parve davvero che nemmeno un'ora fosse trascorsa dal lontano luglio dell'anno millesettecentottantanove.

"Vorrei sapere…che cosa pensi di tutto questo…che vorresti fare…se tu potessi…".

Oscar François non voleva combattere con le armi ma con le parole ed i gesti. Doveva comprendere se l'altro aveva compreso a sua volta il senso di quella vita…

"Non ha più importanza…" – mandò giù Alain sconvolto.

"No…per me ne ha invece…se tu avessi forza sufficiente…".

"No! Ti ho detto che…" – ruggì l'altro sempre più sconvolto mordendosi il labbro, ingoiando la sconfitta ed il senso della sconfitta che bruciava nelle viscere, perch'era lui in fondo ad aver commeso un errore, non lei – "Non ha più importanza!".

Chissà perché ma nel fondo del cuore, gli parve davvero che l'insubordinazione dei sottoposti l'avesse tolto dall'impiccio di decidere.

Non aveva forze sufficienti per opporsi…

Era un dato di fatto quello.

Dannata lei che avrebbe voluto scavare ancora più a fondo nella coscienza…

Dannata…

"Io non posso tirarmi indietro…" – sibilò Seghter inducendo il cavallo ad avanzare, cercando lo scontro.

All'istante i fucili si compattarono sulla figura dell'ufficiale.

Non solo quelli di coloro ch'erano stati guidati lì dal comandante…

Anche gli altri, tutti, anche quelli dei soldatini francesi.

Dunque adesso le guarnigioni erano finite per disporsi l'una contro l'altra…

Armate…

Chissà se il comandante davvero aveva condotto le coscienze fin lì…

"Capitano Seghter…sono spiacente…" – Oscar guardò l'ufficiale – "Temo che non potrò venire con voi…nessuno potrà…venire con voi!".

La sfida prese ad acuirsi…

"Riterrei per il vostro bene…" – proseguì e nella voce nessuna nota di cinico scherno ma solo l'intento d'impartire una blanda lezione sul senso del comando – "Desistere a volte dimostra capacità di comando ben più abile che contrapporsi inutilmente!".

"Mi state dicendo che dovrei lasciarvi andare?!" – chiese sprezzante l'altro…

"Voi l'avete detto…si…e non credo che questo sia solo un consiglio e non credo siate nella posizione di scegliere…".

 _§§§_

Gli pareva di star dormendo.

Gli occhi socchiusi però fissavano l'assolo infuocato del piccolo falò che ardeva al centro del cerchio di pietre, radunate per contenere le fiamme, lì, nel mezzo della foresta più cupa e scura.

Guardare verso il cielo non avrebbe avuto più senso. Ormai le stelle non erano che tiepidi ricordi nella mente. E poi là, sotto la coltre spessa delle chiome degli alberi, sarebbe stato difficile intravedere persino la luna, quando anche fosse stata piena e tonda e fulgida.

André non riusciva a chiudere gli occhi, il corpo pareva frantumato dalla lunga cavalcata, adagiato adesso sulla terra nuda e fredda. Mai come in quel momento, avrebbe desiderato essere dentro di lei, nel corpo caldo e pieno della donna che amava.

S'abbracciò aggrappandosi al ricordo delle ore immediatamente trascorse, alla notte in cui l'aveva amata, a tutte le volte in cui l'aveva fatto, perdendosi e dimenticando tutto ciò che era stato e tutto ciò che era diventato.

La stanchezza generava smania ed insofferenza ed angoscia.

Il tempo di scambiare un paio di considerazioni con i compagni di viaggio e tutti s'erano incamminati su per la salita che conduceva lontano dalla casa e dai luoghi conosciuti.

Gli occhi avrebbero faticato, l'orientamento messo a dura prova ad ogni passo.

S'immaginò che molto probabilmente Alain doveva aver già compreso la verità.

S'immaginò, suo malgrado, che quella sarebbe stata forse l'ultima volta in cui avrebbe messo mano, in prima persona, a tal genere di azione. Una fuga in piena regola, senza attenuanti di sorta.

Impossibile inventarsi un'altra strategia…

Alain era sempre stato un osso duro e quando si metteva in testa qualcosa…

Rouge e gli altri erano diventati famosi, loro malgrado. E preziosi.

Capaci d'incursioni talmente rapide da lasciare disorientati persino i soldati austriaci.

Non combattevano per una legge o per l'altra.

Non combattevano per sé stessi.

Per un sacco di farina si, piuttosto che per il diritto di continuare ad occupare una casa o lavorare un pezzo di terra.

Storie di poco conto…

Storie che nascevano dal basso.

Là, dov'esisteva il terzo cerchio.

"Devi tornare…" – la faccia di Rouge gli si piantò davanti – "Indietro! E' troppo pericoloso per te…noi…siamo in grado di proseguire da soli…".

Il giovane si sedette accanto al fuoco.

André stava ad occhi chiusi, raggomitolato, solo perch'era davvero stanco, ammettendo dentro di sé che l'altro forse aveva ragione. L'altro era giovane ma aveva ragione.

Arrivati a quel punto, nelle sue condizioni avrebbe solo rischiato di rallentare la fuga degli altri.

Che però _gli altri_ , per quanto giovani e più svelti, avevano dalla loro che proprio dalla foga della loro giovinezza spesso era scaturita la protervia e l'intemperanza di gesti impulsivi e rozzi che già in passato li avevano cacciati nei guai.

André non era certo che quelli avessero messo la testa a posto.

Non li voleva dietro le sbarre…

Per quanto la pena di morte fosse stata abolita nel Granducato, se quelli fossero stati riconosciuti colpevoli non avrebbero più rivisto la luce del sole.

O, peggio ancora, se Sua Santità ne avesse reclamano la testa…

Sua Santità, che governava poco lontano da lì, non era così illuminato come Ferdinando III e la pena di morte era ancora ammessa nelle contrade pontificie, in caso di ribellione.

Se quelli fossero stato presi e cacciati dal Granducato…

Per la prima volta André si sentì terribilmente stanco e per la prima volta gli parve quasi inevitabile evitare d'opporsi alla richiesta.

Lui non sarebbe vissuto per sempre e gli altri, prima o poi, avrebbero dovuto imparare a fare da sé.

Flebile obiezione che presagiva alla resa: "Non dovrete oltrepassare il confine…".

"Nossignore!" – Rouge mimò il consenso che s'imponeva di fronte ad un superiore – "Non l'oltrepasseremo! Non ci andiamo d'accordo…con…Sua Santità!".

André si mise a sedere a fissare il fuoco.

Non si decideva.

"Dannazione! C'è…tua moglie e…e i tuoi bambini…" – riprese Rouge insistendo, che già gli pareva una pazzia che André fosse arrivato fin lì e adesso ch'erano tutti lontano…

"E tu!?" – obiettò André calmo.

"Io…" – l'altro si ritrovò seduto per terra anche lui, spiazzato – "Io…non ho nessuno!".

"E…Scarlett…quella giovane tiene a te…mi pare evidente!".

"E io tengo a lei! E proprio per questo non potrò mai renderla felice!".

Un respiro fondo…

André quasi si mise a ridere all'idea d'esser proprio lui a pontificare sulla questione.

Ma ormai aveva imparato.

"Posso dirti per esperienza…che le donne sanno sempre da sé quando e come essere felici…e non saremo certo noi uomini a stabilire questa verità o a deciderlo per loro. Ma saremo di certo noi a renderle infelici…questo sì…".

"Dannazione…che vita avrebbe con me?!".

"Non lo so…ma lei ha scelto te non la vita che vivrebbe con te…rammentalo…".

Rouge Delacroix si zittì.

André ondeggiò un poco e poi si tirò su, in piedi.

"Vengo con te!" – s'affrettò a redarguirlo Rouge.

"Non essere stupido! Non ho fatto tutta questa fatica per tornare indietro assieme!".

"Non puoi andare da solo!" – ruggì l'altro e dietro i compari che in silenzio gli davano manforte.

André negò…

"Torno da solo!".

"Almeno…almeno…" – s'intestardì Rouge.

"Andrò io con lui!" – Sir Joseph Hornett si fece avanti, sigaraccio in bocca e barba lunga.

L'aria era trasandata quanto quella di uno ch'era appena riuscito ad evadere dalle patrie galere inglesi – "Mi duole ammettere che questi francesi stanno cominciando a darmi sui nervi! Nulla di personale badate…ma…sono stato lontano dalla mia casa abbastanza a lungo per colpa dei francesi! E non ho intenzione di continuare a restarci lontano per colpa loro!".

André sorrise…

Si conveniva che la casa - nessuna casa in realtà - fosse mai interessata a Sir Joseph Hornett tanto quanto chi ci abitava dentro.

"Joria…come sta?" – chiese Hornett ad André.

"Da quello che so era stata invitata al ricevimento dei conti Rudolf…ma io non l'ho vista. Sono rimasto pochi minuti…è possibile…".

"No! Se avesse saputo che c'eri sono certo che sarebbe venuta a salutarti!" – replicò sicuro di sé Joseph ed una punta di nervosismo si fece strada nella voce.

Era accaduto, da quando i francesi erano giunti nel Granducato, che fossero stati gl'inglesi ad avere la peggio e a doversene restare lontani dalle terre che abitavano ormai da anni.

E, per assurdo, proprio due francesi, Madame e Monsieur Grandier, erano divenuti i depositari delle comunicazioni tra gl'inglesi e le loro famiglie.

"Devo vederla…" – biascicò Hornett sputando il sigaraccio a terra.

Annuì André, sarebbe impazzito anche lui a star lontano così a lungo dalla donna che amava.

"Quindi…visto che qui siamo solo in due ad avere a cuore le nostre famiglie…" – riprese Joseph sfoderando un sorrisetto di compiacimento – "Torneremo indietro solo noi due…voi giovanotti vedete di non cacciarvi nei guai!".

Si rabbuiarono i compari sentendosi sbeffeggiati…

Rumoreggiarono…

L'inglese rise, un riso isterico e tirato…

 _§§§_

 _Brucia…_

 _Tutto…_

Qualcuno era riuscito a sgusciare via dall'Inferno e aveva preso a risalire su, sulla stessa collina che avevano imboccato tutti gli altri.

 _Brucia…_

 _La notte brucia…_

L'alito di vento fresco s'era impolverato di fumo e anch'esso aveva preso a risalire su, sulla stessa collina e su tutte quelle attorno, disperdendo aliti di soffocante terrore. Gli animali avevano preso ad innervosirsi, lì al buio, nell'immobilità indotta dallo scontro solo verbale.

 _Bruciano le case…_

 _Il lavoro, il sudore, la rabbia, la fatica, l'amore, il pianto…_

 _Brucia…_

 _Tutto…_

Lo stallo…

Chissà quanto sarebbe durato se le staffette non avessero coperto nel tempo d'una saetta la strada che conduceva su.

Il richiamo prese a correre veloce, inabissandosi nella gola, risuonando feroce…

I rintocchi delle campane presero a rincorrersi, risalendo su, anch'essi, trasportati dallo stesso incedere intenso dell'odore del fuoco.

Non era più solo sentore acre di fumo…

Che odore ha il fuoco?

Che odore ha il fuoco che annienta l'esistenza dei vivi?

Dal fondo della foresta l'agitazione prese a serpeggiare tra la gente che stava lì a chiedersi il motivo della sorprendente sensazione che aveva preso a sconvolgere animi e viscere.

Grida da sotto presero anch'esse a risalire su, sulla collina…

"Che…".

Fu Valentino Simon che s'incaricò di fare la spola. Una dannazione e un'altra ancora che il padrone gli aveva ordinato di non lasciar sola il comandante, nemmeno per un istante.

Pochi istanti in effetti bastarono.

Poche parole…

Valentino Simon tornò su di corsa, faccia terrea, occhi stravolti…

Non un respiro s'intromise a rallentare la consegna…

"Sono venuti…gli Adelgai…e i Vagli…poco più su…le case…".

"Che cosa sta accadendo?!" – gli ringhiarono contro quelli ch'erano lì…

"Sta bruciando tutto!".

 _Brucia l'Inferno…_

 _Il diavolo cambia pelle…_

 _Ma non smette d'esser tale._

"Giù…" – unico ordine…

Il drappello prese a sgranarsi…

Oscar fissò Alain. L'unica domanda corse allo sguardo atterrito dell'altro.

"Intendi continuare?".

Una smorfia…

 _No…_

Il cavallo spronato nella direzione imboccata dagli altri.

Giù…

Tutti…

Il Capitano Seghter impose di riporre le armi.

La resa dei conti era rimandata…

 _Dio…_

 _Brucia…_

 _Tutto…_

Il calore dell'aria calda estiva, per quanto aggredito dall'umidità notturna emanata dalle alture macchiate di vede, s'impose ai sensi, mescolato al sentore acre del fumo.

Ognuno prese a correre verso le proprie case…

Facce atterrite…

Cuori sospesi…

Non poteva essere tutto frutto del destino, della disattenzione di servi sbadati che avevano lasciato la paglia troppo vicino al fuoco.

E poi non tutti gli edifici erano stati aggrediti. Pareva una scelta affatto casuale.

Se lo disse Oscar, dovette ammetterlo, mentre gli occhi correvano al primo edificio che incontrarono giù dalla discesa, poco fuori dalla pineta.

I drappelli s'arrestarono lì.

L'edificio non era molto grande.

Venne circondato per sottrarre al fuoco ogni possibile appiglio mentre le fiamme rimpinguavano le viscere, allungando tentacoli bollenti a mangiarsi ogni scheggia di legno, ogni cumulo di paglia asciutta, ogni pietra sbriciolata.

Era necessario cavargli il sostentamento da dentro la pancia, al fuoco…

Soldati francesi e austriaci, gli uni accanto agli altri…

E vicini ai primi, contadini e mezzadri e falegnami e pescatori, che quelli erano risaliti dal porticciolo e s'erano messi a dar manforte agli abitanti di collina.

 _Un'altra ora scorre…_

 _Chi può aver fatto tutto questo?_

 _Il rogo di Rue de La Forge…_

 _Dio…_

 _I tuoi bambini…_

Pensiero feroce, tanto quanto lo erano le fiamme che sprigionavano vendetta e lottavano per non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla cerchia di avversari, uniformi ormai nere e facce fuligginose.

Grida, ordini, passaggi di secchi, gesti all'unisono vorticavano attorno alle fiamme…

Sabba infernale…

 _I tuoi bambini…_

 _Era l'imbrunire, non li hai più visti._

 _Sono a casa…_

 _Loro sono a casa…_

 _André…_

 _Dio, André è lontano…_

 _Lui non è qui._

Pensiero frenetico morse la coscienza.

André era lontano, forse al sicuro. Eppure avrebbe voluto che lui fosse stato lì a reggere assieme a lei lo sguardo sul vortice infernale.

Presero a dividersi i drappelli…

Gli austriaci proseguirono in aiuto di altri edifici.

 _I tuoi bambini…_

 _Un'altra ora scorre…_

 _Altri roghi…_

 _Un'altra ora scorre…_

 _Un'altra ancora._

 _Cinque roghi…_

 _Nè troppi né troppo pochi…_

 _Cinque edifici attinti dalle fiamme in maniera talmente certosina…_

 _Uno in particolare…_

 _Brucia…_

 _Tutto…_

 _Dio…_

 _Alcantia brucia…_

 _I tuoi bambini…_

Lo scenario frantumò i muscoli, mozzando il respiro.

 _André…_

 _Alcantia brucia…_

 _Alcantia non c'è più…_

 _Nello sguardo corsero le infinite immagini…_

 _Distese di rose in primavera, spruzzi di ginestre in estate, i cipressi a far la guardia…_

 _I puledri, i fasci di ulivo, i giunchi, il grano, il fango…_

 _Il glicine…_

"I bambini…" – un sussurro e la disfatta dei sensi – "Dove…".

Non sapeva dove guardare, dove cercarli.

C'era il fuoco al posto della sua casa, c'era il fuoco che usciva dalle finestre…

 _Dio…_

 _Perché?_

 _Chi…_

Il pensiero non era cercarli ma vederli all'istante, nell'istante in cui scese da cavallo e ci si sarebbe voluta buttare dentro al rogo della casa mentre gli occhi spalancati bruciavano anch'essi avvinghiati al bagliore cieco.

"Madame…".

Valentino Simon se la tenne stretta lì, madame. Dovette faticare davvero per impedirle d'entrare…

Ci si mise Alain, anche lui, e fu costretto ad abbracciarla, per trattenerla, il corpo pareva una serpe messa davvero sul fuoco.

"Dove sono…i miei bambini…" – gridò ancora.

Alain era lì, al pari di lei atterrito, che in quella casa dovevano esserci anche i suoi figli e s'era accaduto come a Rue de La Forge…

 _Dio, fa che non sia così!_

"Non sono qui!" – prese a correre un contadino verso di loro sbracciandosi, sbraitando…

La spola dei secchi d'acqua…

 _Alcantia brucia…_

 _Sogni, amori, legno, armi, stoffe, stanze..._

 _Il fortepiano, i libri, gli spartiti, la sala della caccia…_

 _I corridoi…_

 _Le coltri tiepide…_

 _La torre…_

 _Gli schiaffi, i baci…_

 _La cucina…_

 _Il tavolo…_

 _Sudore, lacrime, rabbia…_

 _La lingua lecca piano i sensi umidi…_

 _L'arrosto bolle…_

 _La fragranza dei biscotti…_

 _I passi, le lame incrociate, i guizzi, le risa, il pianto dei figli…_

 _Alcantia brucia…_

 _Il cielo illuminato a mattino…_

La collina dietro la casa pareva un gigante muto e sordo, immobile, incapace di muoversi e venire in soccorso.

Tutt'intorno s'udivano grida ed imprecazioni a sovrastare il notturno mugghiare del mare calmo.

"Dove sono!?" – ruggì Alain.

"Siamo riusciti ad uscire…" – blaterò l'altro – "Tutti!".

Flebile speranza…

Cristiano Simon tornò di filato. Si portava dietro Donna Lari che si cacciò tra le braccia della padrona, prendendo a piangere.

"Per fortuna…" – prese a piagnucolare quella – "Gesù…e Nostra Signora…state bene…".

"Dove sono i bambini?" – a bruciapelo – "Dove sono tutti!?".

S'erano scansati tutti dalla voragine bianca delle fiamme ma non si poteva star lì a piangere. Era necessario muoversi e correre in aiuto di quelli che lottavano.

Aveva preso ad accorrere altra gente dalle case vicine.

La spola si snodava verso la spiaggia e poi un altro dannato serpente tornava su, imbarcando secchi d'acqua e un altro ancora sbucava dalle scuderie. I cavalli erano stati fatti uscire…

Non tutti…

Il sinistro nitrito di follia di quelli ch'erano rimasti dentro, intrappolati, rieccheggiò…

Grido infernale…

"Donna Lari…" – Oscar afferrò la donna per le braccia.

Negò l'altra, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Non lo so dove sono…padrona!".

"Cosa…" – sangue ghiacciato.

"Ma non erano in casa!" – balbettò la comare – "Questo ve lo posso giurare su ciò che ho di più caro al mondo, mio figlio e i miei nipoti e i vostri bambini che mi sono cari come figli…non erano dentro la casa…l'ho fatta su e giù la scala…li ho chiamati tante volte…e quelli non mi hanno risposto e poi la gente m'ha costretto a venir fuori ma giuro che se i bambini fossero stati là dentro io sarei rimasta con loro e ci sarei bruciata dentro con loro…".

Roboavano nella testa le parole…

Una lettera dopo l'altra, una sillaba dopo l'altra…

Il senso negato…

Non erano là dentro…

Il senso infernale…

Non sapeva dove fossero i suoi bambini.

Intuì i muscoli cedere, intuì che se non fosse stato per Alain lei sarebbe crollata giù.

Non riuscì a rispondere…

Non riusciva a respirare.

"Gli altri bambini…sono giù alla spiaggia…" – lo sguardo di Donna Lari si fece ai due ospiti – "Assieme ai miei nipoti…".

Bernard e Alain trasalirono.

"Le vostre mogli li hanno fatti uscire…ma c'erano solo i vostri bambini…Martin e Jibril e Marie Amal…non lo so dove sono…".

La tempesta era giunta dunque.

Esile speranza…

"Forse loro lo sanno dove sono…" – balbettò Bernard, una mano tra i capelli a fissare l'amico.

Lo sguardo corse alla casa: "Alain…io resto qui ad aiutare gli altri. Rosalie e François sono al sicuro e anche i tuoi figli e Carmilla. Tu vai giù alla spiaggia…digli che anch'io sto bene…cerca di capire dove sono i tre bambini…".

Lo sguardo si ficcò alla spiaggia…

Oscar tentò d'incamminarsi.

La determinazione di nemmeno un'ora prima era scemata via, i muscoli paralizzati…

"Martin…nemmeno lui…" – sussurrò atterrita.

Il dubbio che fossero assieme, da qualche parte…

Chissà dove.

Ovunque ma non lì, non lì dentro…

Eppure…

Allontanarsi da lì divenne come strapparsi un figlio dal ventre, piantare un pugnale nel cuore d'un padre, ripudiare una madre, tradire un marito.

"Dobbiamo tornare ad avvertire il padrone!" – proseguì Cristiano Simon.

"Si…" – annuì Oscar debole, senza forze…

La torre est, quella in cui tutti ad un certo punto della vita s'erano rifugiati, prese a gemere, le travi lignee intaccate dal calore e dalle fiamme.

"Via!" – il grido prevenne di poco la progressiva implosione.

La torre resistette ancora qualche istante, poi, aggredita e vinta prese a sbriciolarsi, crollando, liberando fumo e cenere per tutto il cortile.

Il tempo di riprendere il respiro…

Giù, ancora più giù alla spiaggia, verso il mare che muggiva nero e fondo.

Gli occhi cercarono scorrendo alla sequela di piccoli falò ch'erano stati accesi per indicare la via a tutti quelli che fuggivano. Decine di cavalli erano stati raggruppati…

Impazziti di paura, fremevano scalciando e tentando d'abbandonare il luogo oscuro.

Il mare stava lì, placido e scuro, onde piatte e calme si susseguivano lambendo i passi di quelli che correvano.

Presero a gridare, a cercarsi…

Carmilla dal fondo d'una duna di pini bassi e pietre prese a correre anche lei.

S'arrestò ad un passo dal marito e quello invece il passo lo fece e l'afferrò e se la strinse addosso sin quasi a soffocarla.

Si ritrovavano, un'altra volta…

Quante altre volte ancora avrebbero goduto di questo privilegio?

Perdersi e ritrovarsi ed esser lì a gridarsi in faccia per ammetterlo?!

Sfidare la sorte, scontrarsi l'un l'altro, sul filo di rasoio d'un destino che prima o poi avrebbe presentato il conto?!

Costance e il piccolo Jaques s'attaccarono alle gambe del padre e quello scese giù e abbracciò tutti.

Nel giro d'un ora s'era ritrovato dal cacciare ribelli a temere di non rivedere i figli e la moglie.

La notizia degl'incendi era risalita su veloce, al pari del fuoco che s'alimenta rapido divorando ogni cosa, complice il caldo secco dell'estate.

Ed il gelo era sceso repentino…

"Dio…Dio…ho temuto…" – balbettò Alain mentre attendeva che il sangue riprendesse a scorrere nelle vene.

Anche Rosalie e François si fecero avanti.

Alain li tranquillizzò che Bernard era vivo ed era alla tenuta a tentare di salvare almeno i cavalli…

S'abbracciarono tutti…

Oscar stava lì, la mente perforata dall'assenza.

"I bambini…" - chiese, un filo di voce mentre il vento aveva preso a gonfiarsi annunciando l'arrivo dell'alba di lì a poche ore.

Il cuore si perse…

"Sapete…li avete visti?".

Le due giovani intuirono la smania.

Negarono…

"Però…" – prese a balbettare Rosalie che non sapeva se fidarsi del racconto del figlio - "François ci ha detto che erano assieme…il bambino più piccolo…".

"Jibril…" – il nome sussurrato…

"Lui…".

Costance avanzò sfidando il consesso severo degli adulti.

"Ieri sera…Jibril s'era messo a duellare…contro altri bambini…".

 _Dio…_

"Duellare?!".

"Si…ma è stato bravo! Aveva quasi vinto! La spada pesava tanto però…".

"Una spada…".

Oscar ascoltava…

Ripetè le parole, il senso ingoiato, lo scenario impossibile da inquadrare.

Jibril non aveva mai duellato, se non per gioco, con spade finte o al più fioretti leggeri e stondati.

"Una spada…".

Annuì Costance, mani nelle mani: "Poi però è caduto e s'è fatto male alle ginocchia…".

Oscar ammise che lo scenario era plausibile e forse era lo stesso occorso la volta precedente, quando s'era ritrovata il figlio con i palmi sbucciati e la faccia scura.

Uno stupido diverbio con ragazzini del posto…

"Dov'è Jibril?!".

"E' arrivato un uomo…un soldato…Jibril l'ha chiamato Alois…e quel soldato ha detto che l'avrebbe medicato e poi l'avrebbe riaccompagnato qui!" – ammise Françoise.

"Medicato…".

Il cuore davvero prese ad accelerare, più veloce di così si sarebbe frantumato…

"Si…quelli sono riusciti a graffiargli il braccio…anche loro avevano una spada…e volevano quella di Jibril ma lui non voleva…Jibril stava bene…aveva solo un poco di sangue al braccio…ci siamo salutati…noi siamo tornati indietro…ma poi non abbiamo visto arrivare nessuno…".

"E Marie…".

"Lei…ha detto che andava a cercare suo fratello…Martin…ma non abbiamo visto nemmeno loro…".

 _Alois…_

 _Alois Seghter ha incontrato Jibril…_

 _Non ha detto nulla quando mi ha visto…_

 _Era impegnato ad inseguire Rouge…_

 _Alois è stato la quarta o forse la quinta persona di cui Jibril ha imparato il nome._

 _Jibril gli vuole bene e Alois ne vuole a lui._

 _Gli correva sempre incontro fin da piccolo…_

 _Alois non avrebbe mai fatto del male a Jibril e se fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave me l'avrebbe detto…_

 _Però…_

 _Lui era impegnato ad inseguire Rouge…_

 _Mi ha visto…_

 _Non ha detto nulla…_

"Va bene…" – s'inginocchiò Oscar, le lacrime tenute lì, ingoiate assieme al terrore – "Siete stati bravi…".

Si sorrisero Madame François Grandier e Costance Soisson.

 _Cercare Alois Seghter…_

 _Tempo…_

 _Non c'era più tempo…_

 _Chiunque fosse stato l'artefice di quello scempio…_

 _Alcantia era perduta…_

Un passo indietro, Oscar si voltò a cercare…

I cavalli a poca distanza…

"Vengo con te!" – gridò Alain riacciuffandola.

"Devo cercare il Capitano Seghter…" – balbettò lei alla ricerca dell'ultima immagine dell'ufficiale prima di perderlo di vista – "Lui ha visto Jibril…lui sa dov'è! E Marie…devo cercare Marie…forse è riuscita a raggiungere Martin…saranno assime…".

Costance s'attaccò alla mano del padre. Il terrore era stato enorme, singhiozzi silenziosi sormontarono ogni ragionevole repressione della che aveva provato.

"Papà…non andare…".

Alain rimase pietrificato. Per la prima volta intuì che la richiesta della figlia non potesse esser lasciata cadere nel vuoto. Era combattuto…

Carmilla rimase zitta.

La richiesta veniva dalla figlia.

Ammise ch'era meschino non intervenire ma Alain non avrebbe potuto mettere da parte persino sua figlia pur di restare ad aiutare quella donna.

"Papà ritorna…" – tentò di calmarla Alain.

"No!" – morse Oscar severa – "Alain resta con loro! Saranno spaventati a morte!".

"Non…" – fu Alain a mordersi il labbro. Un tempo non l'avrebbe nemmeno lasciata aprir bocca…

 _Non ti lascio andare da sola!_

Istintivo…

Negò l'altra…

"Il Capitano Seghter è un bravo ufficiale e vuole molto bene a Jibril…sono sicura…che…".

Il respiro morì lì.

Aveva appena lasciato un ufficiale a cui i suoi uomini avevano puntato addosso i fucili. Un ufficiale del Granducato che aveva tentato d'ostacolare in tutti i modi dal raggiungere il gruppo di ribelli che lui s'era messo in testa di catturare.

Seghter era una brava persona…

 _Dio, fa che sia così…_

 _Fa che Jibril sia rimasto con lui._

 _Marie…_

 _Marie forse è con Martin…_

 _Non sono qui…_

La tempesta era giunta dunque, annunciata dallo scrosciare sinistro della seconda torretta che implodeva sollevando altra polvere ed altro fumo. Quella cadde per metà.

 _Alcantia è perduta…_

 _Un'altra ora ancora…_

La gola asciutta, il viso un poco sporco, il cuore infranto, l'anima nera…

Oscar prese a ripercorrere la via a ritroso, cacciandosi a testa bassa nella disperata corsa che avrebbe accorciato il tempo infernale che la separava dall'immagine del Capitano Seghter, dall'accertarsi se lui sapeva dove fosse il figlio.

La mente vuota, annullata dallo strazio.

Solo una spina, una sola, stava lì a straziare il cuore, piantata da colui – innominato e sconosciuto – che aveva avuto animo di compiere un tale scempio.

Nulla era accaduto per caso…

Nulla…

 _§§§_

L'andatura era sostenuta seppur guardinga attraverso il paesaggio che non era lo stesso percorso solo poche ore prima.

Avevano deciso di scendere aggirando i sentieri più battuti, nel timore d'incontri sgraditi.

Faceva inspiegabilmente freddo nonostante fosse estate.

Albeggiava, i primi canti di merli e fringuelli…

I tre cavalieri si fermarono.

Qualche istante per consentire al terzo cavaliere d'adempiere ai precetti imposti dal suo credo.

Qualche istante…

André appoggiò la fronte al collo del cavallo, accarezzando il manto impolverato.

Rimase lì ad ascoltare il crescendo dei suoni naturali e morbidi della campagna, anche se da lontano s'intuiva il martellare secco e ritmato delle campane della chiesa.

Da lontano…

S'annunciava il richiamo delle lodi…

Eppure…

André si sentiva stanco ed immaginò che gli altri due lo fossero e che avrebbero volentieri deviato per tornare direttamente alla propria casa.

"Joseph…proseguo da solo…" – esordì André tentando di convincere l'inglese – "Sono mesi ormai che sei lontano dalla tua casa. Io non l'ho lasciata che da poche ore…immagino avrai fretta di tornare!".

"Non così tanta da lasciarti scendere da solo…" – lo rimbeccò l'altro.

"Non c'impiegherò molto…e poi…alla tenuta ci sono i soldati francesi…non ho fatto tutta la fatica d'allontanare Rouge e gli altri per vedere te e Ismael finire nelle mani di quelli. Certo…l'ufficiale al comando lo conosco ma…".

"Lo conosci?".

"Eravamo soldati della Guardia Metropolitana…siamo stati al comando di…insomma…".

"Oh…allora anche il gentiluomo conosce madame!?".

"Si, e anche molto bene. Forse è meglio che abbia deciso di tornare…se fossi rimasto fuori più a lungo…Alain sa il fatto suo…credo avrà già dei sospetti che non siamo solo…".

"Allevatori!" – chiosò Sir Joseph Hornett divertito.

Sorrise André, d'un sorriso amaro.

"Tornate a casa!" – ripetè risalendo a cavallo.

"André…".

"Davvero…Sir Joseph Hornett e voi Monsieur Ismael el – Bakar…siete come fratelli ormai…non ci tengo a tenervi ancora sulla corda. Ci rivedremo al più presto…".

Si salutarono i tre e Sir Joseph Hornett non potè non correre alla faccia di Ismael el – Bakar ch'era sussultato all'appellativo.

E quello lo guardò di sbieco l'inglese che _fratello_ non gli era mai accaduto d'esser chiamato e si, anche lui, nel fondo dell'anima, si considerava fratello.

Il silenzio allora si fece più fondo ed intenso. Frusciare di rami, zoccoli che pestavano terra e pietre…

Nella discesa la foresta s'infittiva di tronchi neri e resinosi.

Proseguì André ritrovandosi davvero solo mentre imboccava l'ennesimo sentiero ombreggiato, gli occhi a scorgere lo sprazzo di cielo terso e fondo su, sulla testa.

Dopo tanto tempo, intuì dentro di sé il sorprendente contrarsi del cuore velato della solitudine che ormai da anni non aveva più oscurato la sua vita.

Guardò avanti a sé…

Il sentiero ostruito da un grosso tronco.

Intuì che quella doveva essere opera di qualche compare, allo scopo di deviare il percorso d'ipotetici avversari.

Scese da cavallo incamminandosi per aggirare l'ostacolo.

Il suono secco d'un grilletto…

Il respiro sospeso, il cuore quasi fermo.

Si voltò intuendo la presenza di qualcuno.

Si, gli avversari si fecero avanti.

I fucili spianati contro di lui, tesi…

Un istante e la sua vita sarebbe stata trascitana all'Inferno.

"Bene…ci rivediamo!".

Sussultarono i muscoli.

Lo sguardo riconobbe l'uomo avanti a sé.

"E adesso che so chi sei davvero…".

Il ghigno…

I muscoli s'irrigidirono…

"Alza le mani servo d'un plebeo!".

186


	72. Scelte

_Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice_

 _Drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
_ _ **Take me to church**_

 _ **Hozier**_

 _ **Scelte**_

 _Cinquanta miglia a sud di Livourne, 1797, estate…_

I passi risuonavano attraverso le stanze vuote.

Forse perché mancava da mesi, non s'accorse che la casa appariva inspiegabilmente fredda, quasi che – sparito lui – nessuno l'avesse più frequentata e vissuta.

E si che quando aveva potuto, aveva sempre mandato notizie di sé e non aveva mai mancato d'avere notizie di lei.

"Joria!".

La chiamò, era mattino presto, lei non poteva ch'essere lì.

S'era immaginato di salire su per le scale, quattro gradini alla volta, infilarsi nella camera, trovarla ancora immersa nel sonno e così far piano ed accarezzarla e cavarsi di dosso i vestiti lerci e…

Dannazione, detestava puzzare peggio d'un mendicante di strada…

Avrebbe rimediato.

Un bacio veloce, fondo…

Solo uno, immediato, per coglierla di sorpresa.

Avrebbe resistito ancora il tempo di lavarsi e levarsi di dosso l'odore della foresta, delle notti passate accanto al fuoco, ad affumicarsi di legna resinosa e carne arrostita.

Nessun pensiero se non il corpo caldo di lei, i seni turgidi, le mani che s'appropriavano dei fianchi…

 _Dio…_

Come c'era riuscito, lui, dannato inglese, a lasciar sola la sua donna per così tanto tempo!?

Si sarebbe fatto perdonare…

Di certo non le avrebbe lasciato profferire una parola, nemmeno un respiro. Che se l'avesse lasciata parlare, ne era certo, lei l'avrebbe rimproverato e – ne era altrettanto certo – avrebbe messo su un muso imbronciato, che sarebbe stata duro da sciogliere solo con un bacio.

Doveva far presto…

Che davvero non ce la faceva più e dannazione non era mai accaduto a Sir Joseph Hornett di desiderare così tanto una donna da non poterne desiderare nessun'altra.

"Joria?!" – chiamò, di nuovo. Nessuna risposta…

Le stanze erano vuote. Il letto in ordine…

Giù, di corsa allora, nell'unico luogo, carico di sentori e colori e caro di suadenti ricordi.

Stupido, non ci aveva pensato che a quell'ora del mattino, lei non avrebbe potuto essere in nessun altro luogo che lì.

La finestra che dava sul mare era aperta.

Le colline dietro l'edificio impedivano al sole che non era ancora completamente sorto di scivolare subito alla coltre verde che degradava dal piccolo terrazzo giù verso il mare.

La distesa azzurra invece risplendeva già, in lontananza, accarezzata dalla luce del mattino.

"Joria!" – chiamò ancora…

Nessuna risposta…

Un'altra dannazione che Sir Joseph Hornett alla fine la scorse la sua Joria, seduta di fuori, nel patio intrecciato di glicini che sovrastava il terrazzino. Era già vestita, pettinata con discreta cura seppure qualche ciocca pareva sciattamente esser sfuggita al consueto intreccio.

Joseph lo notò, che in passato s'era sempre divertito a sciogliere l'acconciatura all'altra, una specie di rito che preludeva all'abbandono dei sensi e dei corpi.

Lo sguardo fisso al mare, le mani chiuse una sull'altra.

Rigida, severamente chiusa in sé stessa, Joria trasalì nel ritrovarsi davanti al viso il viso dell'altro, non l'aveva sentito arrivare, immersa in chissà quali pensieri.

"Sei…tornato…" – lo sguardo sgranato.

"Diavolo…non mi hai sentito?! Ti ho chiamato…non riuscivo a trovarti!".

Nemmeno il tempo di lasciarla rispondere che la bocca, immemore di tutti i buoni propositi di farsi presentabile, si ritrovò a baciare la bocca e le braccia ad abbracciarla e stringerla e per poco davvero il gentiluomo si sarebbe fatto beffe delle maniere galanti che tanto stavano a cuore all'altra e l'avrebbe spogliata lì, nel terrazzino, con la vista sul mare ed il sole che avrebbe finito per posarsi lieve sui corpi abbracciati e nudi.

Intuì Sir Joseph Hornett che la risposta all'abbraccio non era quella sperata.

Rimase lì in ascolto del corpo dell'altra, stretto a sé, immaginandosi d'essere tornato a casa, che per l'inglese la casa non era tanto costituita da un edificio di pietre e travi di legno ma il luogo sacro e profondo dato dall'abbraccio della donna che amava.

"Sei tornato…" – ripetè l'altra.

Hornett si staccò a fissare il viso, scostando le ciocche malposte.

L'accarezzò senza dir nulla, lisciò le guance bianche, la fronte corrucciata.

"Ma lo speravi o lo temevi?!" – ghignò sorridendo.

"Stupido!".

"Si…ammetto di meritarmi l'appellativo ma speravo in un consenso più caloroso…ti ho fatto stare in pena?!" – chiese quasi per giustificare la sorta di freddezza dell'altra.

"Si…" – ammise Joria. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e baciarlo e dimenticarsi di ciò ch'era accaduto e di ciò che aveva fatto.

Aveva tradito anche lui in fondo…

"Mi dispiace…te l'avevo detto che razza di uomo sono…" – riprese l'inglese rammentando la burrascosa ascesa nel cuore della contessa – "Ma adesso mi rendo conto che non meriti questa sofferenza…e sapere d'essere proprio io ad infliggerla…parimenti…anch'io sono stato male…ma immagino tu di più…".

"Non importa…non ci pensare…sei tornato…".

"Che cos'hai?" – glielo chiese Sir Joseph Hornett ad Donna Artemisia de la Tour…

Glielo chiese perché l'angoscia traspariva possente e fonda nello sguardo un poco spento e non poteva essere dovuta solo alla lontananza. Certo la questione dava prova che lui era divenuto importante per l'altra e la questione avrebbe suscitato senz'altro lusinga ma Joria non era genere di donna che si strugge per amore, men che meno quando quell'amore ce l'ha di nuovo sotto le dita e lo può stringere ed amare…

"Niente…ero preoccupata…te l'ho detto…".

Un'altra carezza…

"Lo so…purtroppo la stretta dei francesi s'è intensificata negli ultimi mesi e ho preferito starmente alla larga…per il bene di tutti…".

"Si, lo capisco…".

Secondo la pregressa conoscenza la contessa avrebbe dovuto essere furiosa. Preoccupata si ma furiosa…

 _Dio…_

Che immenso e sopraffino ed intenso sentire sarebbe stato ammansirla, prenderla e sostenere lo sguardo infuriato e costringerlo attraverso parole di vezzo e baci e carezze fonde a mutarlo in sdegnato desiderio…

Nulla…

Joseph si ritrovò disarmato di fronte al mutismo lacrimoso dell'altra.

Aveva imparato ad accorciare i tempi.

La baciò allora, la spinse piano contro il muro. L'altra rispose al bacio lasciandosi penetrare dalla lingua, accogliendo il morbido incedere dei denti che mordevano piano il labbro, succhiando ed infliggendo la stilla che muta scivolava nelle viscere.

Le mani forti presero a slacciare il cordame del corsetto, com'era accaduto in passato e l'altra lasciò fare, limitandosi ad imitare i gesti, seppur con impostata calma, come non avesse avuto alcuna fretta e come se, seppur vicinissimi ma non ancora l'uno nell'altra, lei stesse già facendo l'amore e lui fosse già dentro di lei, che nemmeno l'aveva spogliata ed erano ancora lì, tutti e due in piedi, l'uno contro l'altra.

Godeva dell'incedere…

Solo di quello.

Perché ne era certa non sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare in fondo e le lacrime sarebbe saltate su a fare da barriera a tutto il resto.

"Che ti succede!?" – ansimò nervoso Joseph intuendo l'eccessiva remissione.

L'altra l'accoglieva ma pareva aver messo una sorta di barriera tra sé e l'altro.

Il respiro prese a salire, lo sguardo era chiuso, mani e bocca si muovevano istintivamente, senza badare alla risposta, ma i sensi ascoltavano la mancanza, l'assenza…

"Va bene…" – sibilò Joseph – "D'accordo…sei arrabbiata…".

Proseguì più lentamente allora come a tener l'altra un poco sulla corda e lasciarla sfogare che così…

Un bacio lieve, un bacio tenero…

L'altra di contro gli prese la testa, le dita affondarono e la bocca baciò la bocca suggellando uno struggente contatto.

Tremava…

Che l'aveva tradito e non avrebbe potuto continuare a tradirlo.

"Ma…".

Joseph si scostò davvero stavolta. L'afferrò per i fianchi, la sollevò un poco, se la prese in braccio e l'altra consapevole ed accogliente gli si strinse addosso lasciandosi abbracciare e sollevare e condurre poco più indietro, sul divanetto scomodo, che non c'era tempo di uscire, rifare le scale e chiudersi in una coltre più oscura e riservata.

La bocca scorse al collo, al petto…

Piano…

"Mi sei mancata…davvero…".

Un soffio…

Un respiro…

"Anche tu…perdonami…".

Lacrime ingoiate…

Sir Joseph Hornett fu costretto a sollevarsi questa volta e a guardare l'altra.

"Perdonarti? Io dovrei perdonare te?! E per cosa?".

"Nulla…nulla…è che…sono gelosa…" – balbettò Joria appoggiando la fronte alla fronte dell'altro.

Non sapeva come spiegarsi.

Non era da lei ma inconsciamente tentò di giustificarsi così.

In fondo era pur vero ch'era sempre stata gelosa.

Inevitabile esserlo quando un uomo ti entra nel sangue e non c'è modo di cavartelo dal sangue se non cavando il sangue dalle vene.

"Sei gelosa!? E da quando Donna Artemisia de la Tour sarebbe gelosa!?" – chiese Joseph tra il divertito e lo stupito.

"Lo sono sempre stata, sei tu che non te ne sei mai accorto…".

"Va bene…e di chi saresti gelosa?! Di un gruppo di giovanotti che han appena messo su la barba e che se non li badi sono capaci di buttarsi a capofitto tra le grinfie dei dannati soldati austriaci?!".

Come a dire, non ne vale la pena…

L'altra non rispose.

"Joria…davvero…".

"Non sono gelosa di loro ma di chi li comanda…".

Le risposte sibilline disorientavano.

Joseph fu costretto davvero a ritrarsi. Fissò l'altra, sguardo severo come a chiedere di smetter di parlar per enigmi ed esporre i fatti.

La questione del comandante poi, non tornava.

"Il comandante…" – sussurrò Joseph preso alla sprovvista.

Joria non parlava di lui…

"Che vorresti dire?!" – incalzò…

Silenzio…

"Joria! Parla! Che è accaduto?".

"L'ho fatto per te…".

Gelo…

"Fatto cosa!? Cos'avresti fatto per me?!".

"Hanno detto che ti avrebbero fatto cercare…che tu eri _il comandante_ di quella gente…".

Silenzio…

Gelo…

 _Dio…_

 _Che hai fatto?_

"Chi l'ha detto? Chi…quei giovani…non sono…".

"Lo so che non sei il loro comandante…infatti io sono gelosa…di…".

"Joria! Che hai fatto?" – gridò l'inglese afferrandola per le spalle – "Chi…".

"E' colpa tua!" – si ribellò l'altra tentando di staccarsi perché non poteva sostenere vicinanza e scontro.

"Basta! Parla…che cos'hai fatto? Chi hai incontrato?!".

La strinse per le spalle, occhi furiosi e terrorizzati.

"Quell'uomo ha detto che ti avrebbe fatto cercare e che ti avrebbe preso…e ti avrebbe consegnato ai francesi o…peggio ancora agli austriaci! E' colpa tua…se tu mi avessi detto che cosa stava accadendo!".

Muti tutti e due, tutti e due si guardarono stavolta, sfidandosi, occhi spalancati e rabbia ingoiata a fatica.

"Perché? Perché non hai mai voluto dirmi nulla?" – affondò Joria memore del tradimento – "Forse…forse…hai continuato ad amare quella donna invece che amare me…sono stata solo un ripiego!".

"Di che diavolo stai parlando?!".

"Continui a far finta di nulla! Sei un bugiardo! Quella donna…è la figlia di un generale…era un soldato…".

Lo sguardo di Hornett davvero si raggelò che nessuno aveva mai raccontato nulla a nessuno.

"Come lo sai? Chi hai incontrato?!" – a bruciapelo.

"Non me l'hai mai detto!" – lo rimbeccò l'altra che non voleva cedere…

"Tu non sai nulla! Tu non sai come stanno davvero le cose…" – gridò Joseph tirandosi indietro, indisposto dal rimpallo di responsabilità.

Urgeva comprendere, urgeva sapere che fosse accaduto!

"Tu non mi hai mai detto nulla! Allora come posso giudicare ciò che non conosco!? Non ti sei mai fidato di me!" – un'altra accusa forse per tacitare la coscienza impazzita.

"Se avessi saputo ciò che ho fatto…" – la rimproverò l'inglese sconvolto – "Non mi avresti degnato nemmeno di uno sguardo!".

Rinvangare il passato…

Sir Joseph Hornett sperava d'averlo sepolto per sempre. Non ne andava fiero, anzi…

"Fallo decidere a me!" – sputò Joria sconvolta, restando sullo sguardo dell'inglese.

Sir Hornett comprese che per sapere cosa era accaduto, per raccapezzare un filo sensato avrebbe dovuto parlare…

"Otto anni fa…su Le Comte Vert…erano imbarcati un uomo e un bambino!" – esordì severo che se lei voleva la verità del passato per sputare finalmente quella del presente…

"Chi…".

"Martin…quel bambino era Martin! E tutti sapevano…me compreso…che quell'uomo abusava di lui…".

Joria sbiancò, inorridita

Il corpo indietreggiò come a proteggersi…

"Bene, vedo che già fuggi!" – ruggì Hornett severo – "Solo ad averti parlato di ciò che accadeva…".

"I suoi disegni…" – balbettò l'altra – "Erano sempre così cupi quando l'ho conosciuto…tu sapevi?".

"Si, lo sapevo! Sapevo che quell'uomo se l'era portato a bordo per farne ciò che voleva. Io ch'ero fuggito dall'Inghilterra perseguitato per le mie idiote idee di libertà e uguaglianza….io nella mia dannata ignoranza sapevo tutto e non ho mai fatto nulla per fermare quel demonio!".

Il racconto degradava nella sofferenza d'una mancanza già di per sé senza giustificazioni.

Qualsiasi donna avrebbe rifiutato con sdegno d'amare un uomo che avesse tollerato tale scempio.

Joria l'avrebbe fatto, Sir Joseph Hornett ne era sempre stato certo.

Così, essere amato nonostante tale vergogna, per lui era diventato un punto d'orgoglio, non solamente una sfida verso il passato.

" _Lei_ …" – lo sguardo si fece su quello della contessa, che lei intuì.

"Anche lei era a bordo della nave…stavano lasciando la Francia, lei e André, con un altro nome, per non essere scoperti. Non lo sapevo allora. Non sapevo chi fossero e non sapevo neppure che lei fosse una donna. Non me n'ero accorto…".

"Stavano fuggendo?!" – l'incalzò Joria che intuiva il ricomporsi d'uno scenario frammentato ed oscuro.

Ciò combaciava con la riservatezza di André che non aveva mai voluto rivelare nulla del loro passato, fin'anche che il compagno di viaggio era una donna. Joria era venuta a saperlo quasi per caso.

"Si…lei…dannazione Joria…che t'importa di sapere questo adesso?! Che…".

"Chi era lei?!" – s'impuntò la contessa….

"Stava fuggendo…dalla Francia…era stata accusata di tradimento per aver disatteso agli ordini di un suo superiore…".

Joria intuì, dunque quella fuga non si era mai interrotta e adesso quella fuga era finita.

Che aveva fatto?!

"Non sapevo che fosse una donna…volevo sfidarla…volevo provocarla e semplicemente le raccontai del bambino. Avevo intuito che lei non fosse chi diceva di essere. Volevo sapere chi era. Rimase zitta. Aveva necessità di celare la sua identità…ma nonostante stesse fuggendo…nonostante non avrebbe ricavato nulla dalla sorte di quel moccioso…anzichè star lì a giudicare la mia condotta e a disprezzarla, che io sapevo di Martin e avevo tollerato la sua sofferenza…fu lei e solo lei a non pensarci su neppure un'ora…si mise a cercare il bambino per sottrarlo alla furia del suo aguzzino…e così…".

Silenzio…

Gelo…

"Quell'uomo l'ha presa…".

Joria trasalì…

"Quell'uomo era un cacciatore di taglie e io non sapevo che sulla testa di Oscar François de Jarjayes ci fosse una taglia di cento mila livree! Quella donna era Oscar François de Jarjayes e fuggiva dalla Francia perché s'era messa dalla parte dei parigini e assieme avevano assaltato la Bastiglia!".

"Lei…".

Joria rammentò allora, il piglio severo, la rabbia soffocata, lo sguardo tagliente…

 _Rosalinda o Ganimede?_

"Loro fuggivano e io…io sono stato un pazzo…sono stato un'idiota! Gliel'ho consegnata su un piatto d'argento…".

"Non è stata colpa tua…" – balbettò l'altra stravolta.

"Certo…qualsiasi benpensante potrebbe disfarsi del senso di colpa rovesciando il gesto addosso a quella donna. Lei ha scelto di correre a salvare il bambino! Lei ha scelto di esporsi non gliel'ho mica detto io di farlo! Dannazione Joria! Non capisci? Io l'ho provocata…e quell'uomo ha capito chi era…l'ha presa e l'ha violentata!".

Le mani strette alla stoffa Joria fu costretta chiudersi addosso il lembi del corpetto.

"E' stato tutto a causa mia! E' stato come se anch'io avessi preso parte a quella caccia e sono stato anche così stupido da non accorgermene! Ero talmente pieno di me…talmente sicuro d'aver sempre avuto ogni situazione in pugno…".

"Hai detto che non sapevi ch'era una donna…se l'avessi saputo…".

"Non ha importanza! Io sapevo che Martin subiva quel martirio…mi doveva bastare quello per esser io solo ad agire, per primo! Senza attendere che lo facessero altri! Non potrò mai perdonarmelo! Ho provocato quella donna così, con la stessa leggerezza con cui ci si ubriaca ad un matrimonio…e quella ha subito la tortura più terribile che una donna possa subire!".

Hornett squadrò Joria con rabbia.

Rabbia per ciò che aveva fatto lui, rabbia perché l'altra l'aveva costretto a ricordare e a raccontare e ancora rabbia perché gli pareva che all'altra in fondo non importasse un granchè e allora gli pareva impossibile che una donna - la donna che lui aveva scelto d'amare – fosse in fondo così arida ed insensibile da non avere a cuore la sorte d'una donna esattamente com'era lei.

No, non avrebbe potuto esistere al mondo una donna che non avesse compreso cosa avesse significato per una donna essere presa con la forza, subire un destino così crudele.

Silenzio…

L'altra stava zitta…

Hornett si ritrovò furioso, incapace d'arginare il senso di colpa…

"E allora…avevo giurato a me stesso che l'avrei salvata…ma quella…quella non la salvi! Quella si salva da sola!".

"Tu l'amavi! Tu amavi lei!" – contestò Joria stravolta.

"L'amavo! Hai detto bene! Non mi piace giocare con le parole. Amavo lei ma poi ho incontrato te e allora… ho capito che ciò ch'era accaduto…anche il mio dannatissimo errore…in fondo mi aveva condotto a te! Ho imparato ad amare te o almeno ci ho provato! Amo te! Adesso!".

"Io non sono lei!" – le lacrime mozzarono il respiro.

Tranciante la constatazione nonostante ciò che aveva spiegato Hornett.

L'inglese prese davvero a temere che le spiegazioni, qualsiasi spiegazione, non era stata che un modo per ritardare lo sfogo, per girare attorno alla questione.

Quale…

"E sia! Non sei lei! Non sei davvero lei…" – contestò furioso – "Che…che hai fatto?".

"E' venuto un uomo…".

"Chi?".

"Monsigneur…si chiama così…è francese…".

"Il Granducato è pieno di francesi! Abbiamo fatto l'impossibile per sapere chi fossero ma ormai sono…troppi! Perché è venuto fino qui? Cosa voleva?".

"Voleva sapere se conoscevo quella donna…".

"E…tu…" – un sibilo…

 _Perdonami…_

Le parole soffcate…

"Che hai fatto?".

"Gli ho detto che sì, la conoscevo. Ed è stato lui a dirmi chi era davvero…".

"La stava cercando…".

Hornett sentì la terra scivolar via da sotto i piedi.

"Mi ha detto che se non l'avessi aiutato lui avrebbe fatto cercare te, che sei inglese e siccome gl'inglesi devono stare attenti…".

"Dannazione! Perché? Dovevi…che cosa ti ha chiesto?".

"Un posto…una casa dove avrebbe alloggiato un ufficiale suo amico…mi ha chiesto se potevo aiutarlo…".

Sir Joseph Hornett perse il respiro e davvero fu costretto ad indietreggiare che adesso era lui a non aver più forza per sopportare la vista e le parole dell'altra.

"Chi…".

"Non lo ricordo…" – occhi bassi, mani nelle mani, il tradimento era compiuto.

"Chi?!" – Hornett s'avventò sulla contessa, stringendo di nuovo le spalle, quasi trascinandola in piedi, occhi ficcati addosso.

Silenzio…

Strinsero le mani, la posta in gioco era altissima…

"Un generale…si chiama Bouillé…".

"God…no…he's here…" – sguardo sulfureo e gelito – "Che hai fatto…".

Joseph allentò la presa che avrebbe voluto spingere via l'altra e fu lei allora ad attaccarsi alle braccia e a voler restare lì, nel contatto infuocato.

"Guardami!" - prese a piagnucolare Joria – "Joseph…non volevo…mi hanno fatto intendere d'essere molto potenti…mi hanno detto che avrebbero cercato te al posto di lei…e io non potevo perderti…".

Silenzio…

Gelo…

La fine…

"Mi hai già perso…" – un sussurro, l'altro non riuscì più a sollevare lo sguardo alla donna che amava e l'amava davvero anche lì in quel momento, mentre lei l'aveva tradito nel peggiore dei modi.

E non c'è modo peggiore d'accorgersi d'amare davvero quando si perde ciò che s'era creduto d'amare.

"Che hai fatto?!" – ripeté Joseph.

"Volevo sapere…".

"Che senso aveva sapere…sapere cosa?" – la voce ripetè le parole più per disprezzarle che per rispondere ad esse.

"Volevo…".

"Volevi vendicarti!" – un gridò spezzò il silenzio…

L'affondo cinico…

"No!".

"Volevi vendicarti d'aver perduto André! Ecco cos'hai fatto!".

"No! Non amo André, non più!".

"Ma l'hai amato e non hai mai accettato che _lei_ l'avesse tenuto legato a sé! Non hai mai accettato che lui l'abbia preferita a te! Non hai mai accettato d'esser stata rifiutata! E' sempre stato così!".

Avrebbe fatto meno male immaginare d'esser stati traditi per colpa d'un altro uomo che non per colpa della donna che si era amata più di sé stessi!?

Avrebbe fatto meno male ma faceva male lo stesso.

Dannatamente male…

"No! Non è così…non me lo perdonerei mai se qualcuno facesse del male ad André!".

Fulminea e gelida scorse l'occhiata dell'uomo alla donna e l'altra rimase lì, impietrita dalle proprie parole.

S'era tradita…

Aveva tradito lui ed anche sé stessa.

"E' così allora!'".

"No…perdonami…".

"L'ha già detto! Non mi piacciono le donne che chiedono troppo spesso perdono!".

"Non voglio che nessuno faccia del male ad André, alla sua famiglia…".

"Nemmeno a lei?!".

Silenzio…

"Hai tradito tutti!" – sibilò Joseph secco, implacabile – "A prescindere da come mi sono comportato io…a prescindere dal mio silenzio…resta che non ti sei fidata di me…non hai atteso che l'occasione giusta per…sei stata crudele… vendicativa! Non ho capito nulla di te!".

"Non volevo…".

"Non posso amare una donna simile! Una donna che mi ricorda ogni istante chi sono stato davvero!".

"Joseph…" – Joria intuì che adesso era sotto i suoi piedi che si spalancava la voragine – "Non…".

"Una donna che ha inteso farsi scudo del timore di perdere ciò che possiede per cedere così velocemente alle minacce di altri…senza prendere tempo…senza immaginare di poter sfuggire…senza pensare che così avresti tradito tutti! Anche me!".

Le staccò le mani da sé, l'altro: "E' tardi…hai ammesso che ami un altro…ma non è certo per questo che mi disgusti…".

"Ti prego…mio…amore…mio…".

Piagnucolava Joria…

Scenario indecente e terribile. Nonostante le parole l'altra s'immaginò di tenerlo ancora lì…

Eppure tutto ormai pareva perduto.

"Stai lontano!" - fu Joseph ad indietreggiare: "Dove si trova quell'uomo?".

"Si…te lo dirò…ma tu…non puoi andartene…".

"Dov'è?! ".

"La Baronessa Rini…si è offerta d'ospitarlo…".

"Dio…Dio no…".

S'avvicinò di nuovo l'inglese: "Ti supplico…dimmi almeno che non sei stata tu a proporre quella casa?!".

Negò Joria…

Non aveva più scampo.

"Non mi hai mai detto nulla…se ti fossi fidato di me…".

La risposta dannata equivaleva ad ammettere che il tramite era stata lei, la Contessa Artemisia de La Tour.

"Che hai fatto?!" – balbettò l'altro raggelato – "Dio…è finita…".

"Che…".

"Devo andare!".

"Non lasciarmi!" – s'attaccò Joria disperata.

"Non…" – si voltò Sir Joseph Hornett, sguardo furibondo, mani ai polsi dell'alta, a stringerli che se non si fosse imposto di fermarsi avrebbe finito per spezzarli. Il cuore corse all'istante in cui era stato lui a difendere Joria proprio da Oscar e forse anche da sé stessa, impedendole d'umiliarsi di fronte a due amanti che sarebbe stato impossibile dividere - "Non t'azzardare a seguirmi! Hai tradito anche me! Hai portato quella gente qui…hai fatto ciò che ho fatto io un tempo! Che tu sia dannata…".

"Non ho tradito te…io ti amo…mentre tu ami ancora quella donna!".

"No! Io ci ho provato ad amarti…".

L'alba era giunta infine, nella sua lacerante ed abbagliante luminosità che si stagliava sul mare azzurro e limpido.

Si sgretolavano i sensi e gli affetti…

Si perdevano le fila della logica e della ragione.

Le scelte s'erano compiute.

 _§§§_

Da sola avrebbe fatto più in fretta.

Da sola…

Com'era sempre stato nella sua natura e nell'educazione che aveva ricevuto fin da bambina.

Qualcuno sarebbe andato ad avvertire André…

 _André…_

Non riusciva neppure ad immaginarsi che sarebbe accaduto…

 _André…_

 _Dio…_

 _André era Alcantia._

La casa, le terre, i campi, gli uomini, i cavalli…

Tutto sapeva di lui, della sua fatica, della quadratura costante di conti e risorse.

Trovare tempo e modo per essere diversi ed insegnare che si può vivere diversamente…

La sua Rivoluzione…

 _Alcantia era perduta!_

 _André…_

Batteva nelle viscere il suo nome, scorreva alla vista il suo volto…

Altri…

Altri sarebbero rimasti ad aiutare a domare le fiamme, nella speranza che il dannato vento del mattino non avrebbe alimentato il rinfocolarsi degli incendi nella stagione secca ed arida di pioggia.

Altri ancora…

Eppure…

Lo scempio non poteva essere casuale…

Nello scempio, l'unico pensiero fisso era ritrovare i figli, tutti e tre.

Jibril era stato visto dal Capitano Seghter…

Marie e Martin invece…

Il cuore non batteva più…

Lo trovò alla fine il Capitano Seghter, il viso annerito dal fumo, la faccia stravolta, la voce rotta dalla fatica che né lui né i suoi soldati s'erano risparmiati. Era una brava persona il Capitano Alois Seghter. Il pensiero fisso non l'aveva abbandonata per un solo istante, unico ad infondere il coraggio di sperare che i suoi figli fossero lì con lui, da qualche parte.

E anche l'altro era stato tutto il tempo col pensiero fisso nella testa d'aver lasciato andare quella donna, ch'era lei a comandare quei dannati ribelli, che chissà dov'erano quelli e lui invece non era stato capace nemmeno d'arrestarla…

"Madame…" – l'appellativo era duro da mandar giù.

"Capitano…" – il viso stravolto – "Dov'è Jibril? Mio figlio…i bambini hanno detto ch'era con voi…".

"Jibril?" – un sussulto, l'altro guardò la donna e vide una madre, semplicemente quella, nient'altro che una madre ch'evidentemente non aveva notizie dei suoi figli – "Era alla mia caserma…ieri…dannazione…dovevo riportarlo a casa ma con tutto quel che è accaduto…".

Stravolto, il Capitano Seghter venne risucchiato indietro, alle ore ch'erano scorse fulminee ed affollate. Aveva ordinato al moccioso di restare in caserma. Poi aveva incontrato quell'ufficiale…

E poi…

"Io…l'ho lasciato alla caserma…l'avevo incrociato nella radura ieri pomeriggio. Lui e altri bambini stavano duellando…".

"Me l'hanno detto…" – il viso stravolto – "Lo so…come sta?".

"Era stato ferito ad una spalla…non era che un graffio…ma lui…la spada…" – accennò Seghter nel tentativo d'ottenere le agognate conferme – "Aveva con sé una spada…ha detto d'averla trovata nella sua casa…era della vostra famiglia…".

" _La spada_? Che…".

La voragine s'aprì davvero.

Oscar guardò l'altro, ingoiò fiele, prese ad intuire che il riferimento non era ad una spada qualunque.

 _Dio…_

Il pensiero corse di nuovo alla casa.

Alcantia non c'era più.

Come rammentare e sapere se davvero le spade appese alle pareti o custodite con cura nelle teche fossero mancate!?

I bambini non avevano mai avuto il permesso di toccarle ma nulla di ciò che c'era dentro la casa s'era salvato.

Lo sguardo perso alle immagini delle pareti…

Le stanze, i corridoi, i camini, la cucina…

Il corpo vacillò un poco che l'altro fu costretto ad afferrarla.

"Alcantia…" – balbettò piano Oscar – "Alcantia è perduta…".

Pareva stesse parlando d'una persona, vivente e suadente che fino a pochi istanti prima aveva condiviso esistenze e fatiche.

Adesso quella era scomparsa, inghiottita dalla furia di qualcuno.

Il tarlo si fece strada…

Rue de la Forge…

"Che…volete dire che anche la vostra casa..." – Seghter si fece vicino, intuì il progressivo disfacimento dei sensi e della forza che aveva sempre visto scorrere nell'altra.

"Non esiste più…" – balbettò Oscar – "Ma i miei bambini…non erano dentro…non so dove sono…non lo so…Martin e Marie non si trovano…spero siano assieme…".

"Jibril era con me ieri! L'ho portato in caserma, gli ho fasciato il taglio ma i vostri bambini…".

Il cuore non batteva più.

Nessuno li aveva visti.

Martin era il più grande. Era sempre stato giudizioso…

Forse aveva visto l'incendio e aveva condotto via i fratelli.

Dov'era allora…

Il cuore non batteva più. Nulla tornava più…

Seghter guardò l'altra…

"Chi siete…davvero?!" – secco, severo, senz'appello.

"Io…" – stranita, senza risorse.

"Madame…ieri…Jibril non aveva con sé solo una spada ma anche un'uniforme…".

Il baratro s'aprì davvero.

Una spada…

Un'uniforme…

Il pensiero corse al figlio trovato su, in cima alle scale della torre, sguardo basso e colpevole.

Lassù si trovava la cassa in cui era stata riposta la vecchia spada e l'uniforme.

La torre…

La torre, il baule in cui erano state racchiuse la sua spada e la sua vecchia uniforme.

Una vita intera racchiusa in una cassa.

Jibril aveva forse trovato ciò che avrebbe dovuto restare nascosto.

Non c'era stato il tempo, o forse non c'era stata la volontà di chiarire e spiegare l'origine di quegli oggetti.

Tutto perduto…

Alacantia non c'era più.

Oscar intuì che l'austriaco esigeva delle spiegazioni, quelle che forse lei e André avrebbero dovuto dare ai figli.

Chissà come il capitano pareva essere già sulla buona strada. Anzi, pareva sapere già tutto e fosse lì ad attendere una confessione più che la rivelazione d'un oscuro disegno.

In fondo l'aveva già vista alla testa dello scalcinato gruppetto d'oppositori, lassù ad impedire che soldati francesi ed austriaci si mettessero alla ricerca di ribelli, rei di gesti di gran lunga più sopraffini.

Ribelli guidati da André, che si era offerto di prendere il suo posto così che lei…

"Lo sapete chi sono…" – sguardo fisso all'austriaco.

"No…voi…e vostro marito…".

"Devo trovare mio figlio!".

"Aspettate! Ieri…alla caserma…un uomo ha chiesto di vedermi…un ufficiale…".

La tempesta era giunta dunque, in una giornata estiva di cielo terso e chiaro, mentre il cuore non batteva più.

Davvero Oscar François de Jarjayes credette che il cuore si fosse fermato.

"Chi…".

"Si chiama Bouillé…".

Il nome rimbombò nella testa….

La sequenza di strappi…

 _Dio…_

 _No…_

 _Il nome, il volto, il rango, la rabbia, la vendetta…_

 _Versailles…_

 _La Compagnia B della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…_

 _Chiudete le porte dell'Assemblea…_

 _I deputati del Terzo Stato dovranno attendere!_

 _Le Salis Samade…_

 _Le Royal Allemand…_

 _Les Invalides…_

 _Il tredici…_

 _Il tredici luglio…_

 _Il quattordici…_

 _La Bastiglia…_

 _Il fumo, i cannoni…_

 _Rue de la Forge…_

 _Limours…_

 _Dio…_

 _No…_

 _La taglia…_

 _Cento mila livrees…_

 _Le Comte Vert…_

 _L'olandese volante…_

"Il generale…" – Oscar tentò d'inghiottire il terrore.

Il cuore contratto, la mente raccolse i pezzi, riponendoli piano piano nella dovuta maniera.

 _Gl'incendi…_

 _Bouillé era giunto sin lì…_

"Dov'è mio figlio?" – chiese quasi senza voce.

"Ve l'ho detto…era alla caserma…quell'uomo…quell'uomo mi ha detto chi siete…".

"Chi sono…" – annuì lei che ormai non lo sapeva più – "Quell'uomo non ha mai saputo nulla di chi io sia davvero…".

"Voi…voi eravate _là_ …" – s'affrettò a contestare Seghter, nemmeno lui sapeva per quale dannato motivo.

Forse non per sapere s'era vero ma perché lei avesse compiuto quel gesto.

Un ufficiale avrebbe sempre dovuto esser fedele al rango e ai superiori e…

Silenzio…

"Nell'ottantanove…" – spiegò Seghter – "Ma non si parlò d'altro per giorni! Io stesso rimasi colpito dall'atto di diserzione di quei soldati e del loro comandante…".

"Un soldato non nasce per ammazzare la gente del suo popolo…ma ha il dovere di difenderla!" – digrignò lei – "Capitano…devo…andare…alla caserma…".

La coscienza distrutta…

Oscar ricacciò giù le lacrime.

Intuì che le forze l'avrebbero abbandonata. Intuì che la presenza di quell'uomo era la spiegazione di tutti.

Intuì…

Jibril era stato là, assieme all'uomo che le aveva dato la caccia per anni e che dunque non aveva ancora cessato di cercarla.

Se Bouillé era giunto sin lì, non poteva essere stato un caso...

"L'ha visto?" – chiese asciutta.

"Chi…".

"Quell'uomo ha visto mio figlio?" – sospesa, senza respiro. Pregò che no, che l'altro non l'avesse incontrato suo figlio.

"Mi dispiace…si…" – ammise Seghter, rammentando la sgradevolezza del racconto dell'ospite. Per quanto il generale francese avesse dalla sua la forza della verità, quella verità strideva e comunicava disgusto per gl'intenti che l'ospite non aveva mai smesso di perseguire in tutti quegli anni.

 _No…_

"Jibril era con me…quell'uomo l'ha visto e…credo...vostro figlio vi somiglia molto…non gli sarà stato difficile intuire che lui fosse vostro figlio e io purtroppo gliel'ho confermato. E' stato allora che mi ha raccontato chi siete davvero…".

 _Dio…_

 _Aiuta mio figlio…_

 _Aiutami…_

"Chi sono..." – ripetè Oscar trasfigurata – "Chi sono io…".

"Vi prego…avevo dato ordine di sorvegliare Jibril…vedrete che sarà ancora in caserma…".

 _No…_

Oscar ammise d'essere una pessima madre.

L'ammise nell'istante in cui ammise che se i suoi figli non si trovavavno più, se nessuno li aveva più visti dal giorno precedente, se lei non si era nemmeno immaginata di dove fossero o con chi fossero, lei era una pessima madre.

Inutile…

Il cuore non batteva più…

"Non è lì…" – balbettò stranita sollevando lo sguardo al giovane capitano austriaco.

"Cosa…".

D'improvviso voci sconosciute presero a rimbombare nella testa. S'immaginò che quelle voci fossero sempre state lì, le voci dei suoi bambini, solo che lei, troppo impegnata a scansare drappelli di soldati ed evitare la cattura di giovani ribelli, non aveva avuto prontezza ed umiltà d'ascoltarle. Erano le voci dei suoi bambini.

Corse al passato.

André era scomparso e lei aveva stabilito di cercarlo là dove la dannazione che si portava nel cuore gli riportava la presenza di André.

Nella casa del Generale Bouillé…

Intuì dunque che suo figlio non era più nel luogo dove Seghter gli aveva detto di restare.

"Quell'uomo…dove si trova?" – chiese, la voce incrinata dal pianto – "Dove…".

La vista prese a barcollare. Il baratro…

Sprofondava…

"Me l'ha detto…mi ha detto che adesso si trova presso i Baroni Rini…".

Un respiro fondo…

Non ci sarebbe stato luogo peggiore al mondo in cui dover metter piede. Il barone l'aveva quasi violentata e lei non aveva mancato di ripagarlo con incursioni e saccheggi mirati ad indebolire la tracotanza del disgraziato nobile.

Andrè era sempre stato la spina nel fianco di Rini.

 _Com'era stato possibile che Bouillé fosse finito proprio lì?_

"Capitano vi prego…se Jibril è davvero nella vostra caserma…allora tenetelo lì, non lasciatelo uscire…".

"Voi…".

"Io so che non è là…ma spero di sbagliarmi…".

"Farò controllare…fatemi venire con voi…".

"No…".

Sola…

Oscar risalì a cavallo e il capitano fece appena in tempo a richiamarla che lei era già sparita.

Sola…

Scorsero frenetici sentieri e strade polverose ed asciutte. Il consueto paesaggio adesso era divenuto acerrimo nemico che lei era già là, nella casa del più acerrimo dei nemici.

La mente perduta, incapace di mettere assieme una qualsiasi strategia difensiva.

Sperò di sbagliarsi…

 _§§§_

La Baronessa Rini appoggiò il vassoio con le porcellane fumanti della colazione. Thè e biscotti e altri dolcetti preparati apposta per il nuovo ospite.

La donna s'avvicinò, l'altro stava alla finestra.

Era rientrato molto tardi la sera precedente ma lei non era potuta scendere ad accoglierlo perché il Barone Rini non era in casa e non era consentito ad una moglie d'occuparsi degli ospiti in assenza del marito.

S'era fatto mattino. Il discorso ora mutava.

"Spero abbiate riposato bene…" – chiese la donna un poco in tensione – "Dovete perdonare la mia assenza…".

"Oh…non dovete scusarvi madame…siete una donna di classe ed è comprensibile il riserbo in assenza di vostro marito…".

"Certo…mi chiedevo…" – balbettò la baronessa.

"Non temete…vostro marito mi sta aiutando per una faccenda. Ha accompagnato i miei uomini a svolgere un incarico per conto mio e io adesso ho messo a sua disposizione i miei soldati per ricambiargli il favore…".

"Oh…allora…me ne compiaccio!".

"E' stata davvero una fortuna conoscervi…madame…".

La luce inondava la stanza…

Bouillé si voltò. Intravide la donna poco distante, mani congiunte.

Teneva strette due letterine senza sigillo. Dovevano esser state scritte in fretta e chiuse e consegnate per esser recapitate a stretto giro di mani.

Bouillé si avvicinò, in silenzio.

Altrettanto silenziosamente interrogò la donna a chiedere se quella fosse stata così scortese e villana d'aprirle e leggere senza permesso.

"Immagino siano per me…" – ghignò stizzito – "Attendo notizie infatti…".

"Si…" – sussultò l'altra porgendo le due lettere, annuendo, come a confermare all'altro che nessuno, nemmeno lei, le aveva lette.

"Allora vi ringrazio. Siete un'encomiabile padrona di casa…vostro marito sarà fiero di voi! Una donna dovrebbe sempre agire per il bene del proprio marito! E' così che si misura la sua nobiltà e la sua grandezza!".

Lusingata, la Baronessa Rini si fece indietro lasciando all'altro il tempo di consultare i messaggi.

Attese…

Intuì l'effimero ghigno dipingersi sul volto del generale.

"Molto bene!" – soffiò quello chiudendo il primo carteggio – "Monsigneur ha compiuto il suo dovere!".

La baronessa attese, poi decise di prendersi l'onere di predisporre le tazze ed impiattare i dolci.

Il secondo messaggio…

Il ghigno s'espanse…

"Davvero eccellente!" – tuonò Bouillé che l'altra quasi perse l'appiglio della teiera rischiando di fare un disastro – "Madame…anche vostro marito…mi manda a dire ch'è più che soddisfatto! Ma il barone non lo sa proprio ch'è lui ad avermi reso un grande servigio!".

"Come…prego?!".

"Anche il barone ha ottenuto ciò che voleva. E indirettamente anch'io! Ora non resta che attendere…se la mia avversaria si dimostrerà ancora degna della fama che l'ha sempre circondata…mi ha trovato una volta e mi troverà anche la seconda! Ma stavolta non troverà altro che me! Solo me!".

Rise Bouillé, stavolta di gusto e la Baronessa Rini rimase lì, un poco interdetta, incuriosita dalle parole dell'altro.

"La vostra avversaria…".

La soddisfazione sul viso della donna si spense all'istante.

Dall'atrio del piano sottostante presero a giungere grida e tonfi.

La servitù era ridotta all'osso in casa Rini, dato che la baronessa aveva avuto la bella iniziativa di sperperare gli averi di famiglia per acquistare una sequela di abiti solo per dimostrare l'immancabile prestigio ed il marito aveva fatto altrettanto, soltanto rovinandosi la fama col gioco e con l'intento d'apparire più ricco di quel che non era.

 _L'avversaria_ adesso era lì…

La baronessa s'affacciò e la riconobbe, anche se l'aveva vista poche volte. Una in particolare…

La festa del paese quando l'altra l'aveva scrutata con sufficienza, come si guarda un _parvenue._

"Non potete entrare!" – ruggì la baronessa.

"Madame…" – digrignò Bouillé alle spalle – "Siete pregata di stare al vostro posto. Attendevo visite…ammetto che non m'aspettavo così presto…ma…adesso dovrete cortesemente levarvi di torno!".

La Baronessa Rini trasalì. L'idillio che tanto faticosamente credeva d'aver tessuto si rivelò alla stregua d'un povero panno lercio e così maltrattato dal tempo che in un istante s'era stracciato sotto gli occhi increduli della padrona di casa.

Un'esile rimostranza…

"Andatevene!" – digrignò Bouillé.

L'altra fece un passo indietro, un altro ancora. Gli occhi presero a scrutare giù, alla donna che saliva le scale, tre gradini alla volta, lo sguardo era già arrivato oltre la balaustra, il corpo pareva un fascio straziato di nervi sul punto di finire in frantumi.

"Dov'è…" – la domanda secca tranciò l'aria.

Una domanda incomprensibile all'apparenza…

La Baronessa Rini rimase muta, opponendo lo sdegnato disprezzo di non concedere nemmeno una parola all'avversaria.

Si, quella era l'avversaria di cui aveva parlato Bouillé.

Ed era l'avversaria di suo marito.

Perché fosse lì…

Sulfurea visione…

Il passato ghermì i sensi, la dannazione, il terrore, la vendetta…

Il passato riemerse dalle viscere dell'Inferno.

Entrò nella stanza luminosa…

Gli occhi cercarono…

Voleva vedere suo figlio.

Immaginava fosse lì, lì dove le era stato detto essere il Generale Claude François Bouillé.

Suo figlio non si trovava da nessuna parte mentre Bouillé era lì.

Ragionamento rozzo, becero eppure l'unico capace di alleviare lo strazio.

Lo vide…

L'altro…

Il Generale Claude François Bouillé.

L'aveva sfuggito per otto anni.

Ammise ch'era folle essere finiti lì, non aver concesso ad altre ipotesi il pregio della verità.

Oscar François de Jarjayes era stata costretta a cercarlo lì, suo figlio, perché l'altro era riuscito a giocare talmente bene le proprie carte, che l'aveva trovata e poi l'aveva costretta ad uscire allo scoperto.

Eppure…

Il corpo indietreggiò, guidato dall'istintiva avversione.

L'altro stava lì, in piedi, l'aveva cercata per otto anni e adesso non voleva perdersi neppure un istante del trionfo d'averla avuta vinta, d'averla trovata e d'esser persino riuscito ad obbrigarla a venire fin lì.

Pietrificata…

Occhi fissi alla figura dell'altro, poco meno massiccia d'un tempo, sguardo folle e viso raggrinzito dal tempo, parrucchetta nobiliare in testa, merletti graziosi fuori dalle maniche della giacca.

Mostrine sobrie, non era mai stato degradato, il Generale Bouillé, ma la Rivoluzione doveva aver travolto anche il blasone guadagnato sotto i due re che l'altro aveva servito.

Il passato invase i sensi…

Il sogno di suo padre, la propria esistenza vissuta nei panni d'un uomo, che lei era una donna in realtà.

Il proprio destino scelto da altri…

Muta, attese di riprendere il senso del tempo che pareva aver preso a scorrere a ritroso.

 _No…_

Si maledisse. Il tempo era quello presente. Il tempo in cui era divenuta sorella, sposa, moglie, amante e madre.

Vide…

La spada…

L'uniforme...

Adagiate sul tavolo, in bella mostra, a rimarcare che ogni pezzo dell'esistenza, prima o poi, torna alla propria origine e da essa non si sfugge, soprattutto quando essa fa parte di una ostinata volontà di vendetta.

"Dov'è mio figlio?" – severa.

L'unica richiesta, grave e secca, che non era una domanda ma un ordine diretto all'altro.

Nessuno dei due era però più ciò ch'era stato un tempo per l'altro.

Lui non era più un superiore, lei non era più un subalterno.

No…

Nessuna regola…

Il gioco sottile…

In silenzio l'ospite si permise di godere dello strazio.

Ogni istante doveva essere vissuto appieno.

Il silenzio tagliò la carne.

"Vostro figlio!?" – esordì Bouillè livido.

Nessuna negazione, perciò…

La replica alla domanda gelò il sangue.

Oscar rammentò la voce dell'altro seduto alla scrivania, lei gli aveva imposto di mettere le mani sul tavolo. Lui l'aveva scrutata livido, come avesse visto un fantasma, lei chiedeva dove fosse André.

André era morto e…

Il coltello piantato nella mano…

Oscar corse alla mano di Bouillé. Scorse la cicatrice. La mano si muoveva con difficoltà.

Tornò al viso…

Rabbia e paura…

"Dov'è mio figlio?"

"Vostro figlio!".

Il ghignò si dipinse sulla faccia…

Bouillé mosse nervosamente le dita della mano destra, aprendole e chiudendole, come avesse desiderato farlo avendola lei tra le mani e…

La replica sprezzante infiammò i sensi.

Non avrebbe voluto…

Fu costretta a fare un passo, accorciare le distanze, piantarsi addosso all'altro.

La destra s'alzò per abbattersi sull'uomo che la guardava con l'antico sguardo di sufficienza.

Si, se lo rammentò Oscar François de Jarjayes mentre camminava nella Sala degli Specchi e l'altro la seguiva e lei…

E lei…

Oscar ammise che l'altro doveva sapere, il silenzio annientava…

"Madame…Grandier…" – esordì l'uomo con disprezzo – "O dovrei dire Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes….ci rivediamo dopo tanto tempo…".

Poche parole…

"Anche se ho sempre trovato disdicevole il vostro abbigliamento e l'educazione che vi ha impartito vostro padre…vi trovo bella…".

Complimento fuori luogo, inusuale…

Ma nulla era scontato per il Generale Claude François Bouillé.

"Dev'essere stata la maternità ad avervi conferito ques'aspetto! Vedete che in fondo avevo sempre avuto ragione!? Una donna che adempie ai suoi doveri di moglie e di madre ed evita di mettersi lì a far guerre o rivoluzioni…ne ha tutto di guadagnato!" – rise Bouillé – "Oh…perdonate…forse…quanto alle rivoluzioni…ho il dubbio che in realtà non abbiate mai cessato di ficcarvi nei guai! Storie più grandi di voi…come si dice?!".

Beceri discorsi…

Dunque Bouillè in qualche maniera era giunto alla visione dei fatti.

Un altro passo…

Non le interessava nulla di ciò che sapeva o non sapeva l'altro.

Oscar davvero s'avvicinò stravolta.

L'altro aveva compreso, l'altro sapeva, godeva del baratro in cui era finita lei.

"Dov'è mio figlio!?" - chiese di nuovo feroce.

"Debbo però ammettere che la vostra indole è rimasta sempre la stessa…secca e diretta…non vi smentite mai!" – convenne Bouillè serafico e cinico – "I rivoluzionari hanno perseguito la Rivoluzione…e adesso è la Rivoluzione che perseguita loro! Siete stata una delle prime a ribellarvi…e non avete mai smesso…a quanto m'è stato detto!".

Quello voleva prendere tempo, lei sarebbe impazzita…

Silenzio…

Tremò…

"Generale…" – la richiesta, fonda…

"Non è qui…come potete vedere!" – riprese l'altro allargando la destra che un poco tremava, seguendo il filo della domanda – "Ma l'ho conosciuto sapete...davvero un bel moccioso! Vi somiglia. Chissà che penserebbe vostro padre se sapesse d'avere un nipote maschio!? Forse potrebbe davvero prendere vita il sogno di proseguire la dinastia militare della sua famiglia…".

Le parole sormontarono i sensi come lava incandescente.

Oscar sussultò.

Indirettamente il generale confermava che suo padre era ancora vivo…

"Oh, ma è vero…" – s'affrettò a precisare l'uomo – "Quel bambino è figlio del vostro servo! Ma… è bello lo stesso per esser figlio d'un servo e di una traditrice! Vi siete degnamente distinta anche in questo! Avete infangato la vostra famiglia, le vostre origini nobili! Avete mescolato il vostro sangue con quello d'un plebeo! Il sangue nobile inzozzato da quello d'un servo! Tutto…avete calpestato tutto!".

Ascoltò…

Il tono brutale, il disprezzo, il divario che avevano sempre diviso la sua esistenza e quella di André. Nulla aveva scalfito la visione del generale, nemmeno il dannato pezzo di carta che aveva stabilito l'uguaglianza degli uomini.

Parole fonde come lame che affondano.

L'istinto scorse alla lama che stava appoggiata al tavolo.

Il sangue gelava mentre l'istinto dettava d'avventarsi sull'altro e la ragione no, imponeva di stare fermi e comprendere dov'era Jibril.

Doveva comprendere se l'altro stava giocando d'azzardo e non lo sapeva oppure lo sapeva e…

"Che cosa volete!?".

Fu l'uomo a fare un passo indietro.

Stavolta fu la mano sinistra a sollevarsi, piano. La tensione non era più quella d'un tempo.

Lei avrebbe avuto ragione del gesto in un istante…

Eppure…

Non si mosse, non poteva, l'altro la teneva in pugno, perché l'altro sapeva dov'era suo figlio.

Non mosse un muscolo nemmeno quando vide la sinistra sollevarsi impugnando la pistola che corse al volto di lei, la canna scura, l'impugnatura finemente cesellata, il grilletto un poco compresso dall'indice appoggiato sopra.

A quella distanza l'avrebbe uccisa.

Impossibile scostarsi…

Forse afferrare il braccio…

Il cuore rallentò, gambe e braccia pietrificate…

Non respirava e gli occhi stavano lì aperti, fissi all'arma. Intuiva il sentore della polvere da sparo, l'arma era carica dunque…

"Potrei spararvi…adesso…di voi non resterebbe che un povero corpo inerme…" – provocò l'uomo, casomai non fosse chiaro il divario di potere che li divideva.

"No…" – fredda - "Non siete stupido…anche se il Granducato ha accettato l'armistizio con i francesi…le leggi del Granduca sono state mantenute. Uccidermi equivarrebbe a rischiare d'essere incriminato…i vostri gradi non avrebbero più valore…non tornereste mai più in Francia…".

"Nemmeno voi siete mai stata stupida!" – replicò l'altro altrettanto freddo – "Non al punto da pensare che in questo momento nulla m'importerebbe della mia sorte. Non ho speso otto anni della mia vita a darvi la caccia senza avere certezza di potermi vendicare. E ammazzarvi qui…potrei farlo…non me ne importerebbe nulla di non tornare più in Francia!".

Oscar lo sapeva…

Il sangue rallentò.

Stava perdendo tempo, i discorsi vagavano alle poste in gioco che ciacuno poteva rischiare di mettere sul piatto della sfida. Non le importava…

Ogni istante che scorreva, lei perdeva l'appiglio alla visione del figlio.

Non poteva reagire, non poteva neppure farsi ammazzare lì e rischiare di non sapere dove fosse finito Oscar Jibril.

 _Dio…_

 _E Marie e Martin…_

 _E se anche loro…_

Il dubbio gelò davvero…

"Non m'importerebbe d'essere arrestato e condannato se sapessi d'avervi inflitto la giusta punizione! – ghignò Bouillé cinico – "Voi pensate dunque che la vostra morte sarebbe una giusta punizione!?".

Davvero il senso delle parole frantumò qualsiasi congettura.

"No…" – affondò l'uomo allontanando la pistola – "Non sarebbe abbastanza per voi…"

Il sange rallentò…

Un tempo sarebbe stata preparata. Ora non più…

"Non vi ucciderò e nemmeno vi farò prigioniera se è a questo che state pensando…".

Gelo…

"Riportarvi in Francia…" – riprese l'altro – "Certo…il Comitato di Salute Pubblica è stato annientato. Sarebbe stato un onore consegnarvi a quei demoni! Oh…avreste dovuto vedere che accadeva…i capelli delle donne nobili…soprattutto quelli biondi…proprio come i vostri…le donne del popolo facevano a gara per farsi una parrucca e portare sulla testa un fregio della nobiltà, foss'anche stato una dannata parrucca!".

"Che cosa volete da me?" – livida, senza respiro…

"Oh…non certo riportarvi in Francia…non certo i vostri capelli! Ma altro di più semplice…".

Silenzio…

"Ascolterete ciò che ho da dire e poi lascerò a voi la scelta. Mi pregio d'essere diverso da quei dannati rivoluzionari…quelli che proprio voi avete consentito finissero a governare la Francia…".

Oscar non comprendeva, rimase lì, gelata, il pensiero ai figli…

"Tre…" – esordì il Generale Bouillé.

Silenzio…

Non aveva parole, nessuno stupore.

Oscar ascoltava il cuore battere in petto ma la mente era imprigionata dalla feroce visione dell'assenza e dell'ignoranza.

"Tre figli…" – riprese l'altro – "Come ben sapete Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta ha avuto tre figli. Disgraziatamente la quarta bambina è morta in fasce…".

Non comprendeva…

"Anche voi avete tre figli…due per la precisione…il terzo è un bastardo che vi siete accollati di crescere. Vi siete sposati voi ed il vostro servo…immagino per via del sentimento che vi legava. Immagino un'unione dettata dall'amore. Pessimo affare! Adesso si dice che il matrimonio che unisce due persone innamorate…sia una sorta di conquista! Che idiozia! Il matrimonio è un vincolo che unisce famiglie e ricchezze e titoli! Depredare il rango a cui si appartiene sperperandolo con un matrimonio plebeo non è degno di chi si fregia del titolo nobiliare…".

"Ho rinunciato al mio titolo! Non sono più una contessa. E comunque…le vostre affermazioni non meritano nemmeno una parola. Ho accettato di sposare André perché l'amo…".

"E invece lo siete dannazione! Voi siete ancora nobile! Il re…solo il re avrebbe avuto il potere di privarvi del vostro titolo! Ma non è accaduto…quindi lo siete e come tale siete responsabile del discredito che avete gettato sulla vostra famiglia, sul vostro casato!".

"Generale…".

L'altro voleva parlare. Non aveva mai avuto tempo e modo di sfogarsi. Ora sapeva che sarebbe stato ascoltato, volente o nolente lei.

"Quando seppi che vostro padre vi avrebbe cresciuto come un maschio perché un giorno voi avreste preso il suo posto ho creduto che fosse impazzito…e invece…siete diventata Capitano della Guardia Reale e poi Colonnello. Siete stata abile…si…siete stata abile ad accattivarvi le simpatie di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta. L'avete usata per i vostri interessi! Oh, all'apparenza avete condotto una vita modesta. Si diceva in giro che non avevate mai accettato i doni di Sua Maestà! Io l'ho sempre trovato un comportamento disdicevole, profondamente offensivo, quasi aveste voluto mettere in ridicolo la regina e la sua generosità!".

"Sapete che non è vero…".

"No?! E dopo allora? Non l'avete forse abbandonata – voi per prima - nel momento in cui lei stessa avrebbe avuto più necessità che gli ufficiali le fossero rimasti fedeli?! Avete permesso a quei pezzenti di acquistare sempre più potere…e quelli…quando sono arrivati al potere…hanno distrutto la famiglia reale…l'hanno annietata! Perché la Rivoluzione non perdesse prestigio hanno distrutto la famiglia reale imputando ad essa tutte le disgrazie della Francia! E voi? Voi avete permesso tutto questo per finire a vivere in una terra di mandrie e malaria…sposare un servo e farci due figli?! Gliel'avevo io detto a Jarjayes…che voi eravate una donna e da una donna non ci si poteva aspettare altro che un tradimento!La regina si è fidata di voi…vostro padre si è fidato di voi!".

Ascoltava…

Le parole incidevano ferite all'apparenza rimarginate. Il rimorso era divenuto sale che costantemente aggrediva la coscienza fin quasi alla follia.

Lei, anche lei s'era vista così…

"Tutto è cominciato da quel maledetto giorno! Quel dannato quattordici luglio! E voi eravate là, a tradire i vostri sovrani! Non potrò mai perdonarvi…mai!".

"Non sono responsabile di ciò che è accaduto dopo il quattordici luglio!" – replicò lei – "Non avrei mai immaginato ciò che sarebbe accaduto dopo…nemmeno io avrei mai approvato la distruzione e l'odio che si sono scatenati contro la monarchia…ma…la monarchia era perduta…già da molto tempo…".

Lo sguardo si mantenne sull'altro.

I sensi di colpa mordevano la coscienza da anni, non aveva necessità di piegarsi ulteriormente e mostrare il fianco alle critiche dell'altro, che pure non arretrava d'un pollice.

"Voi lo siete invece!" – tuonò Bouillè, la pistola di nuovo sollevata – "Voi lo siete…siete responsabile non ci sono dubbi! Vi siete schierata dalla parte di quei maledetti rivoltosi, il giorno in cui hanno assaltato la Bastiglia. E da quel giorno è stato un susseguirsi di rivolte contro i soldati, contro i nobili, contro la famiglia reale, fino che le loro maestà sono state giustiziate!".

Tremava l'arma perché tremava la mano.

Un istante e tutto sarebbe finito…

"Vostro padre si è fidato di voi…incomprensibile…e ha deciso di perdonarvi o chissà che! Ha fatto credere a tutti che voi foste morta nell'assalto alla fortezza! D'altra parte…quale altro sistema avrebbe potuto escogitare per risollevare le sorti del vostro casato infangate dal vostro comportamento?! E' stato meglio così in fondo! In questo modo anche Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta è stata sollevata dall'imbarazzo di scegliere una punizione per voi e per la vostra famiglia. Se avesse saputo ch'eravate ancora viva…e che l'avevate abbandonata…è morta sapendo che lo eravate anche voi!".

 _Dio…_

"Vedete dunque che anch'io so scovare il lato favorevole delle tragedie?! Anche se avrei preferito di gran lunga che Sua Maestà vi avesse disprezzato come meritavate!".

"Non so se sua maestà abbia mai saputo ch'ero viva…" – sibilò severa che tanto ormai il gioco s'era scoperto – "Ma non ho mai percepito disprezzo nelle sue parole…almeno fino a quando io stessa ho tentato di dissuaderla dal trasformare Parigi in un campo di battaglia! Voi piuttosto…voi generali vi siete fatti scudo dei sovrani per mantenere il vostro potere! Avete soffiato sul fuoco della paura…avete riempito Parigi di baionette e di soldati…avrete cavalcato lo scontro con la gente solo per dimostrare ch'eravata i più forti! Non ve n'è mai importato nulla della famiglia reale altrimenti non avreste mai cercato lo scontro con il popolo!".

Le mani gelate, immobili, la gola chiusa….

"La regina l'avrà saputo ch'eravate viva!" – ghignò folle Bouillé cogliendo l'errore – "Immagino che qualcuno si sarà premurato di riferirglielo ch'eravate ancora viva…e sia…spero allora che la regina abbia avuto modo di disprezzarvi, foss'anche nel profondo del suo cuore. Era donna troppo nobile per esprimere apertamente il proprio disappunto e la delusione e la rabbia e la disperazione…per il tradimento da parte d'un nobile…per di più dopo che per vent'anni ha esaudito ogni vostro capriccio!".

"Non è così…generale…voi lo sapete…".

Non le importava, Dio, non aveva senso parlare del passato.

"Il gioco vi s'è ritorto contro adesso. Non è vero?!".

Rise Bouillé…

"Di voi non è rimasta traccia alcuna! Di voi e del vostro dannato passaggio su questa terra! E così io potrei ammazzarvi qui e nessuno saprebbe mai chi siete stata e cos'avete fatto in passato. Ma io vi conosco bene…e conosco bene i vostri punti deboli!".

"Io non sono realista!".

"O non lo siete più di quello che non sono io! Ma il Direttorio non lo sa e non sarò certo io a rivelarlo. Siete nobile… e questo mi basta per considerarvi una traditrice! Avete sottratto terre che appartenevano al popolo francese. Io devo semplicemente darvi la caccia e ricondurre quelle terre al suo legittimo proprietario. Ossia il Direttorio! Avete tradito allora…".

Silenzio…

"E continuate a tradire anche adesso! Sì, perché da quel che ho potuto ascoltare pare stia accadendo di nuovo…" – il tono s'insinuò feroce – "Da quel che ho appreso…ritengo che quanto sta accadendo in queste terre…non vi sia del tutto estraneo…".

Incredula…

Dunque l'altro era giunto a comprendere…

"Conoscete dunque la legge del contrapasso!?" – sibilò Bouillé…

L'affondo…

Il tempo scorreva…

"Cosa…".

"La regina è stata spogliata di tutti i suoi beni. La reggia è stata distrutta! Sua Maestà aveva chiesto invano che i suoi figli potessero restare accanto a lei…" – proseguì Bouillé severo.

Inimmaginabile descrivere lo strazio...

 _Dio…_

"Maria Antonietta ha assistito con terrore all'allontanamento di tutti i suoi cari...".

Oscar guardò l'altro…

Il freddo corse addosso nonostante fosse estate…

Era giorno ormai…

"Ed è morta sola…i suoi figli lontani…e sua maestà il re…".

"Che…significa...".

 _Gelo…_

 _Buio…_

 _Oscar…_

Il corpo trascinato, legato al cavallo lanciato al galoppo attraverso la foresta di pini, odorosa e piena.

Le radici divenivano lame, i tronchi affioranti rocce che incidevano muscoli e carne…

La sabbia graffiava il viso…

 _Buio…_

 _E' così buio adesso…_

 _Schegge di cielo, lassù…_

 _Indecifrabile tinta…_

 _Azzurro…_

 _Forse…_

 _Certo come i suoi occhi…_

 _Ma i suoi occhi non sono azzurri…_

 _No…_

 _Sono color del cielo…_

 _No…_

 _Fiordaliso…_

 _No!_

 _No!_

 _Ortensia…_

 _No…_

 _Prova ancora!_

 _Azzulite!_

 _No, blu scuro, verde smeraldo, nero…_

 _Non sono mai della stessa tonalità…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Ti amo e ti amerò sempre…_

 _Dio…_

 _Non potrò più vederti…_

"André…" – il nome sussurrato…

Oscar udì la sua voce, così come aveva udito quella dei figli.

D'improvviso s'immaginò che lui la stesse chiamando, anche se lei lo sapeva lontano, al sicuro.

 _André…_

"I suoi figli…sua maestà aveva tre figli…come voi…" – riprese caustico ed enigmatico Bouillé.

"Dannato!" – senza respiro, straziata dai giri assurdi di parole, s'avventò sull'altro afferrandolo per la stoffa della giacca che prese a stringere.

"E le sono stati tolti…ad uno ad uno…" – gridò Bouillé furioso.

"Dov'è Jibril?! Dove sono…che tu sia dannato!".

Aveva compreso…

"Oh…lontano da qui…".

Lo spinse contro il muro.

Il corpo si schiantò contro la parete.

Gli occhi si ficcarono agli occhi…

Le parole incisero la carne.

Fingeva di nuovo il dannato oppure sapeva…

Era maggiore la smania di colpirla e distruggerla oppure quella di mentire e tenerla sulla corda?!

"Dove?" – gridò furiosa, scartando che l'altro stesse mentendo, che se lei era arrivata fin lì, dopo otto anni, guidata dallo stesso istinto che l'aveva condotta a cercare André otto anni prima…

"Dovete dirmelo!".

"Lontano si…tutti e tre…mi hanno fatto sapere che adesso si trovano con una persona fidata…Monsigneur…".

Salivano le lacrime…

Forzò la stretta, s'impose di respirare che il sangue invece pareva rappreso come fosse già sgorgato all'aria da una ferita più che profonda e all'aria si fosse caougulato, massa umida e nera, immobile, come morta.

"Non vi dice nulla questo nome?" – Bouillé gareggiava acido con i ricordi dell'altra.

Lei non comprendeva…

No, non…

"Eppure dovrebbe…sapete…è così che si fa chiamare adesso il Conte d'Iversay, Jouslard d'Iversay che voi avete quasi trafitto a morte a Limours…e che adesso è costretto a vivere nascondendo il volto dietro una maschera…la sua bella faccia s'è bruciata nell'incendio della mia casa a Limours!".

"D'Iversay…".

 _Una maschera…_

 _Roma…_

La mente corse all'immagine sgraziata e sghemba…

La voce viscida, i gesti stucchevoli…

 _D'Iversay…_

La mente prese a ricomporre i pezzi. Alcuni erano talmente remoti e morti che fecero fatica a mettersi assieme, a combaciare.

Non era solo ciò ch'era accaduto a Roma.

La sensazione che quell'uomo avesse preso parte a disegni ben più assurdi e dannati…

 _D'Iversay…_

 _Quello aveva i suoi figli?!_

"E' vivo…e in questo momento starà mettendo a punto la sorte da riservare ai vostri figli…ha sempre desiderato avere voi…o qualcosa di voi…".

Gelo…

"Oh…non temete…forse l'unico che se la caverà sarà il moccioso che avete preso con voi…sangue plebeo certo…di nessuna utililtà! Invece…".

Mandò giù Oscar…

L'altro intuì il progressivo disgregarsi delle forze.

L'avversaria era lì, in pugno, appesa al racconto infernale.

Sollevò di nuovo la pistola, la punto alla tempia dell'altra, troppo vicina.

"Vorreste sapere?!".

Silenzio…

Un ghigno…

"In ginocchio! Dovrete implorarmi in ginocchio…ammettere d'aver tradito il re e la regina di Francia…che loro sono morti per colpa vostra…che vostro padre sapeva ch'eravate viva e che vi ha aiutato a lasciare la Francia! Anche lui così diventa un traditore…".

Non avrebbe dovuto. Non…

Il corpo…

Il passo indietreggiò e i muscoli cedettero mentre lo sguardo restava sull'altro, fisso all'altro.

Il corpo si piegava, un ginocchio a terra, gli occhi no, restarono fissi al viso…

Rise, isterico Bouillè…

La pistola scese alla tempia.

"Abbassate la vostra faccia! Non siete degna di guardarmi!".

Lo sguardo s'abbassò, il cuore fermo, le mani aperte seppur attraversate da migliaia di spilli acuti.

Nella testa le dannate parole…

Come se fossero di nuovo rivolte a lei, ma non esattamente a lei, bensì ad una parte di sé.

S'immaginò…

 _Ebbi d'intorno frangenti di morte…_

 _Torrenti minacciosi m'atterrirono…_

 _M'attorniarono reti d'inferno, ebbi d'innanzi tranelli mortali…tranelli mortali…_

 _Incantevole… – le dita saggiavano la morbidezza della guancia._

 _Lo sguardo stava fisso allo sguardo un poco addormentato, anche se a poco a poco esso pareva aprirsi, sgranarsi alla vista d'un luogo sconosciuto, di un volto mai veduto prima di quel momento._

 _Incredibile…_

 _No…_

 _Non riusciva a scorgerlo il volto ma poteva ascoltare la nenia incomprensibile che avrebbe dovuto tranquillizzare, invece no, il baratro generato dall'assenza s'ingigantiva, mentre gambe e braccia prendevano a muoversi per sfuggire alla presa._

 _Maman… – la vocina invocava il nome agognato._

 _Ma il Signore invocai nella distretta, al mio Dio rivolsi il mio grido: dal suo Tempio egli udì la mia voce, giunse il mio grido negli orecchi suoi…_

 _Stese dall'alto la mano e mi prese e mi sottrasse all'empio dell'acque…_

 _Ma cheri… – Monsigneur s'avvicinava al visino stanco della bambina – Diventerai una splendida dama di compagnia…ti venderò al miglior offerente…incanterai corti e sovrani…_

Lì, un solo ginocchio a terra la legava istintivamente al residuo rispetto di sé.

"Lo volete sapere dove sono!?" – chiese Bouillé ironico.

 _Dio…_

Non gliel'avrebbe detto…

 _No…_

Trambusto di fuori…

Accorrere di passi, grida…

 _Arrivano, no…_

La porta s'aprì di colpo, il grido secco, la pistola sollevata…

Gridò Oscar immaginando lo scenario alle spalle, intuendo la voce furiosa di Sir Joseph Hornett e ancora dietro quella del Capitano Seghter.

Gridò, immaginando che così prostata quelli avrebbero speso l'unico gesto di sottrarla all'esecuzione sommaria, alla morte.

Non fece in tempo…

Gli spari si susseguirono…

Gli occhi fissi al generale seppure percepiì il corpo, il proprio, trascinato via, in un disarmonico tentativo di sottrarla al fuoco.

Tre spari per l'esattezza…

Oscar vide l'avversario sospinto all'indietro, barcollare…

"No!" – gridò, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa.

Nella nube di polvere sollevata dai colpi intuì che l'altro aveva sparato, anche l'altro, la pallottola era sfilata, scomponendo le geometrie dei gruppi, sfuggendo di striscio…

"No!" – gridò di nuovo, sgusciando, la leva sul ginocchio a terra, isterico tentativo di proteggere l'avversario che quello sapeva e se fosse morto…

"Stai attenta!" – gridò Joseph.

"Ha i miei figli" – gridò per spingere gli altri due a fermarsi – "Li ha presi…ha Jibril e Marie e Martin…non so dove…".

Il corpo dell'avversario a terra, gli s'avventò addosso sollevando la testa, correndo agli occhi chiusi.

Bouillé stava lì, inerme. Non avrebbe più detto nulla e lei…

E lei sarebbe morta, anche se nessun piombo l'aveva attinta.

"Dove sono?!" – gli gridò addosso afferrando la testa, stringendo il capo abbandonato.

"Che tu sia dannata!" – sibilò l'altro. Un rantolo, un colpo di tosse…

"Dimmelo!".

Gli erano addosso, tutti adesso…

"Lo vuoi sapere?!" – replicò Bouillé che faticava a respirare.

Oscar lo guardò, intuì il calore del sangue che fluiva lento, la mano sporca…

"Adesso…adesso vediamo chi sceglierai…" – tossì Bouillé.

"Cosa…".

"I tuoi figli…i tuoi bastardi…d'Iversay ha l'ordine di riportarli in Francia!. La mocciosa…quella la lascio a lui. Ha detto che la farà di diventare una cortigiana…una puttana che si porterà dietro per tutta Europa. Diventerà suo padre, il suo amante…oh non temere…le riserverà un destino oltremodo felice. Non la sbatterà in strada…".

La destra sollevata che se avesse potuto l'avrebbe davvero ammazzato lì…

Tossì di nuovo Bouillé ma già quanto aveva detto era sufficiente.

La sua vendetta era giunta al termine.

Nessuno scontro a fuoco, nessun assalto, nessuna battaglia…

Nulla di nulla se non aver inflitto all'avversaria la più dura delle punizioni.

Scegliere tra sé e i figli…

Scegliere tra sé e i figli e…

"E…quanto a tuo marito…" – ghignò l'altro.

"André…".

Oscar riuscì più ad avere voce. Si sgretolavano davvero le forze…

Non immaginava…

Aveva sentito la sua voce, erano legati da sempre, che significava…

Altre voci alle spalle.

Joseph si voltò, lo sguardo s'aprì alla figura di Joria ch'era giunta anche lei, nello stesso luogo, nello stesso spazio infernale.

Aveva tradito…

Voleva sapere…

"André…" – il nome sussurrato, gli occhi sgranati a tentare di comprendere.

Sir Joseph Hornett intuì il progressivo disgregarsi delle residue incertezze. Tutto diveniva chiaro e limpido.

"Vattene!" – le gridò l'inglese sconvolto.

L'ultimo sussulto di pietà o compassione o rimorso…

"Credo che il Barone Rini sappia dov'è!" – replicò Joria sconvolta.

Poche parole…

In un giorno qualsiasi…

Fu Oscar ad alzarsi di scatto, che le gambe faticavano a reggerla ma i tre passi percorsi la portarono sulla donna che s'era fermata sulla porta.

Il Barone Rini odiava André…

"Voi…sapete…" – chiese, quasi senza voce.

Negò l'altra: "Li ho sentiti parlare…credo che il barone voglia…".

Impossibile proseguire…

Oscar davvero afferrò l'altra per le spalle, le strinse, trafiggendo Joria, che se quella aveva intuito e non aveva mai parlato, altro non significava che tutto era stato possibile anche attraverso il suo silenzio. Il suo tradimento…

"Vendicarsi?!" – gridò Oscar – "Rini vuole vendicarsi di André…e voi avete taciuto?! Gliel'avete consegnato voi!".

"Siete perspicace Madame Grandier…" – affondò Bouillé con un ghigno – "Chi sceglierete di salvare adesso? I vostri figli o vostro marito? Perché non credo che riuscirete a trovarli tutti in tempo!?"

Fu Joseph ad arrivare addosso a Joria: "E' vero?!".

Glielo chiese, ultimo appiglio all'amor proprio che annaspava nel magma del tradimento.

Joria aveva sempre amato André.

Dunque per tutti quegli anni aveva solo desistito da quell'amore, appagandosi della compagnia dell'inglese, mentendo a sé stessa, semmai l'aveva amato davvero, forse per un solo istante.

No, l'inglese rimase su di lei, incredulo d'esser stato lui, che pure s'era sempre reputato abile conoscitore dell'animo femminile, ad esser stato raggirato. O forse no, forse anche lui s'era voluto illudere…

"Salvalo…" – supplicò Joria rivolta a Joseph – "Ti prego…non volevo che qualcuno gli facesse del male. Non volevo…".

Joseph non riuscì a rispondere. Non poteva. Non aveva mai compreso e faticava adesso ad accettarsi incapace di comprendere. S'immaginò che forse anche Joria non aveva mai compreso d'aver amato André così tanto, da non aver mai cessato d'amarlo.

O forse, anziché appigliarsi all'amore, quella era né più né meno che una mera vendetta, il risultato dell'inevitabile istinto umano che porta all'inevitabile affermazione di sé, ad ogni costo, anche quando per sé non rimane più nulla.

Tutti avevano tentato di modificare il proprio destino, ma il destino era già stato scritto dalla mano possente dell'amore e da quella dei suoi fratelli altrettanto potenti, il rancore e la vendetta.

"Nemmeno ai vostri bambini…" – Joria tentò di supplicare anche lei, lo sguardo a lei…

Senza parole…

Oscar rimase lì, incapace di replicare, incredula che la vendetta, sentimento che anche lei pensava di conoscere bene, sarebbe potuta arrivare a piegare a tal punto l'animo umano.

Che poi la vendetta spesso si mescola alla disperazione, all'impossibilità di giungere per vie lecite alle aspettative che muovono il cuore.

Un passo indietro…

Alle spalle il Capitano Seghter tirò un accidente, che quando era arrivato con i suoi uomini aveva scorto il drappello dei soldati francesi, anneriti e lerci come se si fossero scontrati con le fiamme dell'Inferno.

Intuì che quelli non le avevano combattute le fiamme dell'Inferno ma che le avevano sapientemente lusingate ed alimentate.

"Sono loro che hanno appiccato gl'incendi!" – digrignò severo.

Lo sguardo corse ai sottoposti, fulmineo: "Arretateli tutti!".

"Non potete!" – gridò Bouillé in un rigurgito di sprezzante alterigia – "Siamo francesi! Gli austriaci non hanno potere d'arrestare i soldati francesi!".

"Altri soldati francesi si però!".

La voce, la sagoma…

Oscar corse agli occhi del sottoposto d'un tempo, anche lui impietrito dal racconto, incapace d'immaginare che dietro i dispacci che giungevano a Bonaparte si potesse celare un tale scenario magmatico ed oscuro.

Di certo il drappello di Bouillé era responsabile dello scempio che s'era perpetrato quella notte.

Tanto bastava…

"Sei un dannato al servizio di Bonaparte!" – digrignò Bouillé furioso – "Sei un traditore anche tu! Tu che ti sei salvato grazie all'amnistia…dovevate essere impiccati tutti! All'Abbey! Io sono qui per conto del Direttorio e il volere del Direttorio viene prima di quello d'un dannato luogotenente traditore!".

"Sarete anche al soldo del Direttorio…" – due passi, il Luogotenente Alain Soisson si fece sul generale ch'era a terra – "Ma qui…adesso…siamo in Italia…e qui…adesso…chi comanda è il Generale Bonaparte! Intanto vedremo che penserà della vostra condotta?! Gli faremo conoscere chi è stato ad appiccare il fuoco, chi davvero ha messo in pericolo l'allenza con gli austriaci. Sarà lui a prendere una decisone e sarà lui a vedersela con il Direttorio! Ma credo che saprà senz'altro comprendere quale fosse il vostro vero scopo!".

Sputò Bouillé: "Lo scopo di Bonaparte è lo stesso di tutti! Prendersi il potere!".

Alain gli s'avventò contro, sollevò l'altro…

Un grido…

In tre s'avventarono a fermarlo.

"Io non sono come te, nobile senza scrupoli! Non ti ammazzo qui…perché non sono come te! Ma puoi star certo che non ti lascerò più andare via! Non la scamperai questa volta".

Un passo…

Un altro passo indietro…

Indietro non c'era più nulla ed al contempo s'aprivano mille strade, mille vie possibile da imboccare per ritrovare i suoi figli.

E André…

 _Dio…_

 _Devi scegliere…_

 _Un'unica scelta…_

 _I tuoi bambini…_

 _André…_

Si voltò Oscar, incredula…

"Devo andare…" – balbettò.

 _Dove…_

In ginocchio, a terra, Joria piangeva.

S'attaccò alla giacca dell'altra, le parole uscirono storpie, incredule…

"A sud…parlavano d'un piccolo porto giù a sud…li ho sentiti io stessa…non volevano passare da Livorno…sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso…".

A sud…

Seghter rammentò quand'era giunto nelle terre del Granducato.

Sbandati e predatori erano soliti arrivare a terra sbarcando da insenature nascoste, a picco sul mare, o su esigue striscie di sabbia, evitando porti trafficati e controllati.

"Forse…".

Lo guardò Oscar: "Il golfo…lì…ci sono alcuni punti di approdo…".

"E da lì potrebbero arrivare fino all'Elba!" – proseguì Joseph stravolto – "L'isola è piccola ma alcuni mercantili fanno rotta lì per poi proseguire…noi inglesi…".

Le rotte erano abbastanza certe ma non v'era certezza da dove le navi sarebbero salpate.

"E' possibile che arriveranno in Francia passando dalla Sardegna…".

Il generale si controse come fosse stato morso da un serpente.

Sputò a terra, furioso…

Segno che forse la congettura versava nel giusto.

"Devo andare…".

"Non puoi andare da sola!" – digrignò Alain.

"Alain…io…devo andare!" – non riuscì a replicare l'altra che doveva scegliere e aveva già scelto ed il cuore pareva frantumarsi ogni istante che scorreva – "Tu… André….".

"Andrò io a cercare André!" – intervenne Joseph – "Conosco questi luoghi…Ismael invece verrà con te!".

Un passo pesante, l'inglese la rincorse la Baronessa Rini che s'era improvvisamente vista addosso gli occhi degl'intrusi.

Aveva preso ad indietreggiare per sfuggire alla pressione.

L'altro quasi la strozzò: "Dov'è andato vostro marito? Parlate…".

C'impiegò poco quella, che per un istante sentì davvero la gola chiudersi.

S'immaginò davvero d'essere ammazzata lì, che anche se c'erano tanti spettatori nessuno avrebbe mosso un dito a sua difesa.

"Su…su verso…".

"La Buca degli Spagnoli?!" – l'incalzò Joseph.

L'altra rimase zitta annuì, labbra serrate, Joseph quasi la scaraventò a terra: "C'è un castello lassù…è mezzo diroccato…".

"Andremo assieme!" – replicò Alain – "Tu…" – rivolto ad Oscar – "Ti farai accompagnare dai miei soldati…non ti lascio andare da sola!".

L'altra non aveva più voce, doveva andare…

Un passo…

Ordine secchi…

Nuove geometrie, davvero rivoluzionarie…

I soldati austriaci ricevettero l'assenso del luogotenente francese ad arrestare e tenere in scacco il drappello dei soldati che facevano capo all'ufficiale francese, macchiati dell'infamia d'aver disonorato la loro uniforme e il patto d'alleanza tra il Granduca ed il Generale Bonaparte.

Mentre i soldati francesi si ritrovarono agli ordini d'un comandante che non era più tale ormai da tanti anni…

La spada afferrata in fretta…

Una pistola offerta…

"Madame…" – fu Seghter a rallentare un istante la corsa trattenendola – "Trovate i vostri figli!".

"Si…".

"Attenderò voi e loro…".

Non riuscì a replicare Oscar, intuendo che l'altro la lasciava andare, per la seconda volta, consentendole così di mettersi a cercare i suoi bambini. Al tempo stesso, il capitano si sarebbe prodigato a tener fede all'accordo con il luogotenente francese e mettere sotto chiave l'ufficiale che aveva oltraggiato e disonorato l'allenza tra i due paesi.

La lasciava andare ma non sarebbe stato per sempre…

"Tornerò…" – sussurrò lei stravolta, accogliendo la concessione del capitano austriaco.

"Dovete tornare madame…e non lo dico per me…spero che li troverete…".

Annuì…

Oscar si bloccò, un istante, tornò indietro a guardare l'avversario colpito, seppur non a morte, piegato ma non sconfitto.

"Li troverò…" – a voce bassa furiosa sull'altro – "Un tempo avete quasi ucciso André…volevate sapere cosa era accaduto il quattordici…ebbene…quel giorno io e i Soldati della Guardia abbiamo tentato d'impedire che i cannoni della fortezza venissero usati contro Parigi e contro la sua gente. Quanto al mio rifiuto di eseguire i vostri ordini…e poi…l'assalto della vostra casa da parte degli abitanti di Limours…le persone sono tutte uguali generale…io sono uguale a voi e voi a me. Nessuno ha diritto di considerarsi superiore ad altri per nessun motivo! Voi siete stato cieco di fronte a questa evidenza… e il popolo di Parigi e la gente di Limours ha semplicemente combattuto per arrivare ad ottenere questo. Non ho spiegazioni al mio comportamento se non che ho difeso la mia convinzione che tra gli uomini non esistono differenze. Il sangue di André, la persona che voi avete quasi ucciso otto anni fa e che voi chiamate servo è identico al mio ed è identico a quello di chiunque altro. I suoi pensieri, il suo desiderio di proteggermi, quando lo catturaste sono gli stessi che adesso sono in me di salvare lui e i miei figli. Ma per fare questo non tradirò le persone che hanno permesso alla mia vita di proseguire…quindi non tradirò mio padre…lui mi ha insegnato questo e questo ho insegnato ai miei figli…".

Sputò a terra l'altro…

"Chi correrete a salvare adesso Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes!?" – le digrignò dietro non pago della messinscena – "Voi soffrirete…e così i vostri figli! Cresceranno senza il padre…oppure…senza di voi! In una terra dove li tratteranno con disprezzo così come sono stati trattati i figli di sua maestà! Non l'ho ammazzato vostro figlio semplicemente perché la morte non sarebbe stata abbastanza…né per lui né per voi! Ma credetemi…la mia vendetta sarà peggio di questo! Chi di loro riuscirete a salvare?!".

Nessuna replica all'isterico affondo.

Inaccettabile, fu lei ad avanzare, la mano si sollevò rapida, s'abbattè sul volto dell'altro fulminea che l'altro sorretto da due soldati cadde all'indietro schiantandosi.

Geometrie incandescenti….

Linee che prendevano a spezzarsi per sempre.

Joria riuscì ad afferrare per la camicia Sir Joseph Hornett l'amante di un tempo, l'amante ormai perduto.

L'implorò di perdonarla…

L'altro la squadrò…

"Non voglio più vederti!" – concluse staccandosi e correndo via.

I passi condussero fuori.

Il cuore e l'anima erano già altrove.

 _§§§_

Il vento s'era sollevato un poco.

Polvere e sangue…

L'aria asciutta bruciava sopra gli squarci…

I cavalli avanzavano silenziosi adesso, il drappello s'incuneava nella foresta trascinando l'ostaggio obbligato a camminare sulle sue gambe.

Lo sguardo si sollevò verso l'alto. Tentò di scansare i rami degli alberi, arbusti scuri nella sterpaglia più fitta e disarmonica.

Solo con la mente…

Nel silenzio tentò di riconoscere il luogo.

Solo attraverso i rumori.

Forse aveva già percorso quel sentiero…

Non sapeva più s'era ancora mattino, oppure s'era pomeriggio. O se la sera stava scendendo.

Poteva anche essere notte…

Solo dai rumori della notte l'avrebbe compreso, il silenzio degli uccelli, il frusciare dei rami, il frinire di grilli.

L'ordine d'arrestarsi.

La meta raggiunta…

I muscoli cedettero. Si ritrovò a terra, le ginocchia contro la terra sassosa.

Gli spasmi acuti annientarono la coscienza che pure era fissa lì, a loro, incapace di abbandonare il pensiero. Com'era accaduto un tempo.

Solo che a quel tempo era solo, l'unico volto che correva nella mente era quello di lei.

 _Oscar…_

Adesso invece…

"Portatelo di sotto…non accendete fuochi, non voglio un filo di fumo, nessuno deve sapere che siamo qui. Nessuno deve trovarci…ho un conto in sospeso con questo dannato! Intanto vedremo di rimettere a posto i ruoli…e poi…".

S'inginocchiò il Barone Rini.

André stava lì, in ginocchio, lo sguardo basso, respirava piano.

L'altro s'avvicinò, afferrò la testa per i capelli, costringendo il volto a sollevarsi.

"Si…il dubbio che non foste nobile l'avevo avuto…e tutte le vostre belle lezioni sull'uguaglianza delle persone…io e voi non siamo uguali. Vedrò di farvelo comprendere…".

Nessuna risposta…

"Immagino non avrete ancora saputo che la vostra casa…".

Nessuna risposta, seppure una stilla d'incredulità scorse attraverso i muscoli.

Tremò André, d'istinto, incapace di mantenere saldi i nervi.

"Bene…vedo che la questione v'interessa! Ve lo dico subito…la vostra casa non c'è più!".

Sussultò André, immaginandosi che l'altro stesse mentendo per affondare lame invisibili e suscitare una reazione che fino a quel momento non gli aveva consentito di godere appieno della rivincita che intendeva prendersi sull'avversario.

Tossì André, l'aria graffiava la gola…

Non vedeva più nulla…

"L'abbiamo fatta bruciare…" – affondò Rini – "E adesso la vostra casa non c'è più!".

 _Dio…_

"Sapete…ho incontrato un uomo che vi conosce molto bene…".

Lo sguardo si sollevò, inevitabilmente. André non vedeva più nulla ma l'istinto gl'impose di farsi sull'avversario per comprendere.

 _Dio…_

 _No…_

"Un tale Generale Bouillé…".

 _Sprofondano i sensi…_

 _Gela davvero il sangue…_

 _Muori…_

 _Tu muori…_

 _Oscar…_

"Mi ha raccontato chi siete….chi siete stati. Io gli ho chiesto di avere voi…in cambio gli ho indicato dov'era la vostra casa…e dove poteva trovare vostra moglie e i vostri figli! Sono anni che la sta cercando! E non avrei osato dargli torto visto quel che m'ha raccontato! Siete traditori e disertori…".

L'istinto sollevò la rabbia. Lo scatto fulmineo gli consentì d'afferrare Rini e di prendere a stringere le mani attorno al collo sfogando la rabbia gelida che annientava la ragione.

Quelli attorno sulle prime non riuscirono subito a staccare l'ostaggio dal barone.

Gridò André, il dolore sprofondava annientando ogni barlume di luce.

Rieccheggiò il grido nell'antro oscuro della foresta,

I compari riuscirono a strappargli il barone dalle mani…

Un colpo, forte…

I sensi barcollarono…

Non un grido risuonò questa volta, né un rantolo, né una preghiera.

Non c'era più nessun Dio da supplicare…

Un altro colpo…

 _I pensieri corrono a voi…_

 _Voi che avete consentito alla mia esistenza di essere e divenire e di chiamarsi vita._

 _Vita…_

 _In ogni istante…_

 _In ogni sguardo, in ogni battito…_

 _In ogni ricordo, fessure aperte nel passato e respiri rivolti al futuro._

 _Ti odierà…_

 _Ti odierà perché non l'hai difesa e non sei stato capace di difendere i vostri bambini._

 _Non le hai mai detto che quell'uomo era ancora vivo._

 _Il tuo egoismo l'ha desiderata libera, così tanto, da mettere a rischio la sua vita._

 _Che vita sarebbe stata la vostra, se non foste vissuti da persone libere?!_

 _Ti odierà…_

 _Il tuo pensiero corre a lei che non è qui adesso._

 _Lei è dentro di te, sempre…_

 _Nel buio che ti avvolge ascolti il suo respiro, il lieve contrarsi della bocca, il tiepido scorrere del sangue nel sublime incanto della resa…_

 _Ti odierà adesso…_

Tutto ripiombò nel passato.

Come allora…

 _Dio…_

 _Uccidimi…_

 _Che io non debba assistere alla morte della donna che amo…_

 _Non potrei mai…_

Tutto immerso in una coltre di dolore…

Tutto chiuso e spento…

Tutto cominciò a morire.

221


	73. Il bene e il male

_**Il bene e il male**_

 _Corri…_

 _Corri come il vento…_

 _Come allora…_

 _Hai rischiato di perderlo…_

 _A Saint Antoine e poi…_

 _A Saint Petersburg…_

 _E poi…_

 _Il tredici luglio…_

 _Comandante…_

 _La voce di Alain…_

 _Comandante…_

 _Ti volti…_

 _André, e poco dietro Alain._

 _André…_

 _Un passo…_

 _Le mani al petto…_

 _André…è stato colpito…_

 _Un passo indietro…_

 _Cade…_

 _André…_

 _Il corpo si piega ed affonda…_

 _Il corpo scosso e trafitto dal colpo s'acquieta consentendo di fare un passo verso di te…_

 _André muore…_

 _Non dovevi consentirgli di venire con te._

 _Dio, l'hai ucciso tu…_

 _No…_

 _Verrò con te…_

 _Come sempre…_

 _La caparbia volontà di non arretrare e seguirti…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _Il maledetto Charleville, che un soldato c'impiega un tempo dannato a caricarlo e quelli più stupidi la polvere la fanno cadere tutta fuori così non rischiano di intasare la canna e pulirla tutte le volte che poi la polvere non s'accende e quel dannato moschetto non spara…_

 _Un'oncia di piombo può non uccidere un uomo…_

"André…".

 _Un passo ed il suo nome…_

 _Un altro passo…_

 _Il suo nome…_

 _Dio…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Non riesco a respirare…_

"André…".

Lo chiamò mentre il sentiero s'apriva nella direzione esattamente opposta al luogo in cui forse era André.

Nessun passo verso di lui. Impossibile…

Il cavallo lanciato al galoppo e dietro di lei il variegato drappello che aveva ordine di seguirla e di mettersi ai suoi ordini.

 _Corri…_

 _Nemmeno tu sai dove…_

 _E nemmeno sai se in quel dove, loro saranno lì…_

 _André…_

"Oscar…".

André sussurrò il nome, udì la sua voce, lei lo stava chiamando, lei era lì davanti a sé, anche se lui non vedeva più nulla ormai.

Il corpo oscillò sospinto dagli schianti e dai colpi che spezzavano vene e ossa e la mente stava lì, implacabile, fissa a lei, immaginandosi che lei non sarebbe mai giunta e lui non avrebbe mai più potuto rivederla.

Tutto si chiuse.

Il cuore che prima batteva all'impazzata prese a rallentare, le gambe immobili, come il sangue, come il respiro, come la sua stessa vita che si stava fermando lì, nel sudicio sotterraneo d'un innominato rudere, sperduto chissà dove in mezzo alla terra che aveva accolto la sua vita.

Gli ordini e gli scherni giungevano ovattati…

Gli parve davvero ad André di risentire, dal fondo della mente, l'odore sudicio della Senna.

 _Paris…_

 _Dannata città…_

 _André…_

 _Pochi passi…_

 _Hai allungato la mano e l'hai sorretto ed abbracciato…_

Dio, André s'immaginò che l'avrebbe voluto ancora.

Avrebbe voluto, solo una volta ancora, chiudere le dita e stringere la mano di lei…

 _Un'altra volta…_

 _Un'altra volta ancora…_

 _Ti prego Oscar…_

 _Afferra la mia mano e tienila stretta…_

 _Afferra la mia mano…_

 _E' sospesa e aspetta…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Respiro piano per respirare te…_

 _Respirami…_

 _Dio…_

 _Guardami…_

 _Ti vedo di nuovo…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Guardami…_

 _Respirami..._

 _Abbracciami…_

 _Il dolore è troppo forte e questa volta non potrò più raggiungerti…_

 _Sento la tua voce…_

 _Oscar…sì…io non ti lascio…_

 _Ti riconosco, sei tu, adesso lo so che sei tu._

 _Ti ho tenuta stretta tra le braccia e non voglio lasciarti più adesso…_

 _Non voglio lasciarti…_

Lo sguardo distrutto prese ad intuire la macchia beige del grumo di edifici che sbucavano dalla pineta, lassù, sul golfo a picco sul mare e poco dietro, giù in fondo, la distesa cristallina, un poco offuscata dal calore estivo.

La brezza aveva preso a ferdere fronde e rovi, sollevando nuguli di polvere asciutta.

Lo sguardo si strinse abbagliato da sole.

La gola asciutta…

I muscoli sfatti dalla corsa.

Era dal giorno prima che non toccava acqua e non mangiava.

Non c'era più tempo.

Ismael fece segno di fermarsi. Era necessario proseguire a piedi perché ci sarebbero state sentinelle.

Oscar pregò che il luogo fosse quello.

Spazio effimero che racchiudeva le esistenze dei figli, dunque la propria esistenza.

Jibril e Marie Amal e Martin…

 _§§§_

Dalla stanza filtrava poca aria.

S'udivano rumori di faccende mattutine, barchette trascinate a secco, grida di pescatori che si ordinavano di raccogliere reti e recuperare il frutto della pesca.

Gli sguardi dei due ragazzini sgranati l'uno su quello dell'altro.

Gli effetti dei colpi ricevuti erano un poco scemati, l'anima no, quella s'era sporcata per sempre. Essa era lurida e tale sarebbe rimasta.

Didier Lasalle fece per scostare una ciocca di capelli dal viso dell'amico.

Il sangue rappreso s'era appiccicato alla fronte, sotto s'intravedeva il livido violaceo e gonfio.

"Non volevo che ti facessero del male! Sei stato stupido…" – l'apostrofò Didier – "Sarebbe bastato che tu li avessi lasciati andare…saremmo stati liberi adesso…".

Il tono era stanco, rassegnato, dubbioso…

Fu Martin a scattare e sollevarsi e spingere via l'amico e poi farsi addosso a lui di nuovo, prendendogli la mano, incidendo segni incomprensibili.

 _Tu sei un illuso…_

 _Nessuno ti restituirà la libertà perché tu non sei mai stato libero!_

 _Nessuno può restituirti ciò che non è mai stato tuo!_

 _Io devo ritrovare mio fratello e devo sapere dov'è Marie! Lei è mia sorella…_

"Lei è solo un impiccio!" – replicò l'altro furioso all'idea che Martin avesse ragione.

Ancora una volta Didier Lasalle aveva creduto a Monsigneur e ancora una volta Monsigneur l'aveva ingannato.

Martin si ritrasse e l'altro gli venne dietro di nuovo.

"Perdonami…non voglio arrabbiarmi…non con te…proveremo a scappare!".

 _Non vengo via senza di loro!_

Martin Grandier si fece intendere.

Didier non comprendeva, afferrò l'altro per le braccia, lo spinse indietro, gli tappò la bocca, l'altra mano prese a scorrere al torace, gli occhi fissi all'amico che piano piano pareva mutarsi in avversario.

"Baciami!" – l'ordine punse e quasi recise i nervi e la coscienza.

Negò Martin, non voleva, non poteva…

"Se lo farai…ti porterò da loro!".

Negò ancora l'altro…

"Non voglio farti del male…non ho altri che te al mondo. Noi non siamo fratelli…non siamo nessuno l'uno per l'altro eppure…eppure io ti voglio bene lo stesso! Dunque saremo come fratelli! Non è necessario avere un legame con qualcuno per amarlo…".

L'altro negò ancora…

Ancora…

Immobile, lo sguardo basso, gli occhi chiusi. Martin attese, senza ribellarsi e senza cedere.

Ad occhi chiusi s'immaginò d'essere abbracciato all'altro, Narciso che non vedeva più, non sapeva più dov'era ed il cuore era pazzo e la mente sarebbe impazzita di lì a poco.

Tutto diverso da come pensava…

Non avrebbe mai potuto amare Narciso, lui misero Soffione di Tarassaco, marchiato fin dalla nascita dal seme della follia e della violenza.

Non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere se Narciso l'avrebbe amato per ciò che era, lui, misero Soffione di Tarassaco…

Non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere se lui avrebbe amato Narciso per davvero, oppure perché, Nariso sarebbe stato la sola ed unica ancora di salvezza, unico respiro libero dal male che si portava dentro.

La bestia feroce…

Martin si chiese se davvero fosse marcio dentro.

Non lo sapeva, non l'avrebbe mai saputo.

Sentì d'essere tornato solo.

Di certo grato a coloro che gli erano stati accanto per tutti quegli anni e che avevano acquietato quella bestia che stava lì, ficcata nel cuore, ma forse per davvero lui non aveva mai cessato d'esser solo.

Amava davvero suo fratello. Non avrebbe mai saputo se suo fratello avrebbe mai amato lui, non come avrebbe desiderato.

Così decise di non voler più essere solo.

Concesse sé stesso allora, lì, tra le dita sapienti dell'amico d'un tempo, ammaestrato a cogliere l'intarsio delle vene, i muscoli morbidi, la carne arresa che s'arrendeva, plasmata lenta ed inesorabile verso il culmine sconosciuto e liquido.

S'arrese, ch'era solo.

S'arrese ch'era tardi e dentro, nel fondo delle viscere, lo sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto realizzare alcun sogno, no, non avrebbe nemmeno potuto sognare d'amare suo fratello.

S'arrese Martin…

Muto, non emise un suono, come un tempo, quand'era il padrone a prenderlo.

Solo che adesso avrebbe potuto ribellarsi ma non lo fece, non poté, non volle, ed accettò di chiamare _amore_ ciò che gli scivolava addosso.

Non si oppose.

Strinse il corpo magro dell'amico che l'adagiò piano a terra, baciando la pelle fredda.

La bocca tenera si schiuse accettando d'accogliere l'incedere sinuoso e placido e fremente della lingua che s'avvolgeva alla lingua stillando morbido sollevo all'atroce caduta nel vuoto.

L'amico d'un tempo colse il tremito, intuì lo spasmo debole…

"Non avere paura…io non ti tradirò…" – gli sussurrò piano mentre accarezzava il ventre stringendosi a lui.

Ripetè la rassicurante nenia.

Martin chiuse gli occhi, la vista buia prese a fendersi di mille aculei stellati, il sangue s'infuocò di gelida tensione.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi, accettò di lasciarsi prendere dall'incedere sapiente della bocca che plasmava il sesso ancora giovane seppure già macchiato nella perduta innocenza.

Un poco provò a richiudersi…

No…

L'altro l'abbracciò, l'accarezzò fino a riprendere il sottile nastro di piacere che livido s'annodò alle gambe, alle braccia, alla gola, al sesso, plasmandoli finalmente molli e tesi, calmi e frementi.

Martin intuì ch'era vivo, mentre i muscoli s'inebriavano.

Intuì che amare era altro da ciò che aveva subito nel passato.

Intuì che ciò che accadeva forse era davvero amore, un amore intenso e fulgido, anche se non lo potevi chiamare bene.

L'amore o ciò che era, il bene o il male, sgorgò piano, quasi come un pianto sommesso, come un sogno placido in cui si vorrebbe restare ancora un poco, per non tornare alla realtà dura e nuda della coscienza.

Martin si ritrovò scoperto mentre la bocca dell'amico lo baciava piano e piano ed intensamente gli chiedeva d'amarlo anche lui e di tendere le dita e stringerlo e portarlo un poco più in là, sul lieve baratro d'erba molle e fresca, dove scivolare piano piano, assieme, rotolarsi e ridere e perdere il lume dell'orientamento.

Un respiro più fondo…

Il pianto irrefrenabile…

Didier Lasalle lo tenne stretto l'amico, l'abbracciò forte e gli chiese perdono ringraziandolo d'avergli regalato un istante di follia buona ed intensa, che non avesse altro scopo che il bene dell'altro e di sé assieme all'altro.

Didier rimase lì, avvolto dal corpo di Martin tiepido e morbido.

Le gambe attorcigliate alle gambe, le dita inanellate…

L'indice di Martin glielo chiese di nuovo, scorrendo sul fianco, stringendo la carne…

Gli occhi corsero agli occhi.

 _Aiutami…_

 _Lascia che trovi i miei fratelli…_

 _Non meritano di vivere come siamo vissuti noi. Loro non hanno colpa della nostra sorte…_

 _Non devono pagare per ciò che abbiamo vissuto noi._

Nel buio della stanzetta umida s'udivano le onde del mare, infrante contro la scogliera.

Il padrone attendeva d'imbarcarsi…

Il padrone non li avrebbe mai lasciati liberi.

L'ammise Didier Lasalle, con sé stesso.

Lui non sarebbe mai stato libero perché si è liberi a prescindere dalla volontà di un altro. La libertà nessuno la può concedere perché si è già e sempre liberi.

Annuì Didier Lasalle. Baciò l'amico di nuovo…

L'ultimo bacio…

 _§§§_

Nella penombra lo sguardo sgranato osservò il luogo sconosciuto.

S'era svegliata, un singulto di terrore rimasto imprigionato in gola all'ingresso dell'uomo, sconosciuto, che pure rammentava d'aver visto nella casa in cui erano entrati lei, suo fratello Jibril, Martin e quell'altro ragazzo.

Erano fuggiti…

Tutti…

Negli occhi la furia chiara e bollente della cascata di fuoco che avvolgeva le mura conosciute ed amate della casa in cui era nata, dove aveva trascorso i suoi primi cinque anni di vita.

Marie Amal strinse la stoffa del vestitino, rannicchiò le gambette, le faceva male la pancia, voleva maman.

Il cuore sobbalzò ingenuo osservando le ginocchia sporche di sangue.

Le faceva male la pancia…

L'uomo stava lì, a guadarla. La strana maschera sul viso, Marie non riusciva a scorgere la faccia.

L'altro s'avvicinò.

"Hai riposato bene? – chiese.

Era gentile, non pareva arrabbiato, ma lei non lo conosceva, non sapeva se e come lo sconosciuto avrebbe dimostrato rabbia, l'unico sentimento che raramente l'aveva sfiorata e l'unico che le incutesse davvero timore.

Donna Lari che la rincorreva quando rubava i biscotti…

Cristiano che l'ammoniva di non allontanarsi troppo dalla tenuta, di non andarsene a zonzo da sola.

Papà che la sgridava davvero quando lei sgaiattolava nelle scuderie ed entrava negli stalli dei cavalli…

Oh, erano così belli i cavalli di papà.

Ma lui le diceva sempre ch'era troppo piccola e se quelli si spaventavano e prendevano ad agitarsi lei sarebbe finita schiacciata come un topolino.

Ecco, lì, in quel momento, Marie Amal si sentì proprio come un topolino ch'era finito nello stallo d'un cavallo enorme, così grande che - avesse emesso un fiato - l'avrebbe schiacciata davvero.

Ci sarebbe voluto papà allora…

Quel che non comprendeva era sapere se si sarebbe potuta fidare o no e se quell'uomo con la strana maschera sulla faccia l'avrebbe accontentata riportandola da maman.

 _Maman…_

C'era che maman non era lì e Marie proprio non riusciva a capire perché maman non fosse lì.

Maman c'era sempre e anche quando non c'era, maman sapeva sempre dove fosse lei.

Marie ne era convinta che maman sapeva sempre tutto.

Una bamboletta di pezza sgusciò fuori dalla schiena dell'uomo che sorrise prendendo ad agitare il giocattolo.

Era una bambola morbida, non di quelle di legno vestite così così che a lei proprio non piacevano.

Ma non è che nemmeno quella le piacesse poi tanto.

L'altro evidentemente non lo sapeva.

Monsigneur prese ad agitare la bamboletta sotto il naso di Marie.

"Ti piace? E' tua…se la vuoi!".

Negò Marie, non emise un fiato.

"Sei una graziosa bambina…non dirmi che non ami le bambole?!" – apprezzò l'altro dubbioso.

Negò di nuovo Marie. Zitta…

Ogni domanda pareva legarle di più la lingua in un ostinato silenzio.

"Me l'ha data il tuo papà questa! E' per te…" – insinuò l'uomo con un sorriso suadente.

Negò di nuovo Marie, molto più decisa di prima.

Lo sguardo s'aggrottò dal dubbioso al compassionevole e poi allo sprezzante, se non fosse stato che lei era troppo piccola per avere contezza dei sentimenti singoli e della loro valenza e differenza.

"Papà lo sa che non mi piacciono le bambole!" – sibilò severa e netta la mocciosa, per contestare l'assalto dello sconosciuto.

"Ah no!? Ma se sei incantevole come una principessa?! E le principesse giocano con le bambole…".

Negò Marie, l'espressione si fece cupa.

Un altro errore…

Papà non poteva essere l'artefice di quella messinscena.

"Papà non può averti dato quella bambola! Papà sa che io non voglio diventare una principessa…voglio essere un cavaliere!".

Monsigneur rimase lì, stizzito e un poco schifato dal colloquio che lo vedeva in netto svantaggio.

Aveva deciso che la mocciosa sarebbe diventata sua.

Ma prima di prendersi il corpo voleva avere la sua mente, la sua coscienza, la sua totale ed assoluta abnegazione.

L'altra, nel giro di qualche settimana, non avrebbe avuto altri padroni che lui, sarebbe diventata esattamente come quella bambola.

Così lui l'avrebbe presa come un tempo avrebbe voluto prendersi la madre, quella dannata _bambola di corte_ che tanto gli aveva dato del filo da torcere.

In quel dannato gioco allora - Monsigneur dovette ammetterlo - suo fratello Dorian Vassiliev s'era dimostrato il più abile dei tre. Di certo Monsigneur l'aveva sempre preferito a Georgiy Damien Stevenov, quel dannato che pareva un lupo famelico capace di divorare qualunque preda.

Però tutti e due avevano fallito…

"Facciamo così…anche se vuoi diventare un cavaliere…la bambola te la regalo lo stesso…" – tentò di mediare Monsigneur – "Ti farà compagnia…e magari…fra qualche tempo vedremo di trovarti una spada adatta…sei piccola…non sarà facile…".

Marie rimase zitta, la bambola adagiata sul letto, gli occhi azzurri dipinti sul visetto di porcellana parevano perle vitree gettate nell'acqua meno fonda, quando il mare al mattino non s'azzarda a bagnare la sabbia.

Le dita s'allungarono ad accarezzare la stoffa del vestitino.

Era raso, liscio e freddo al tatto.

"Voglio maman…" – riprese mentre a stento tratteneva le lacrime.

La gola si chiudeva, le labbra s'inarcavano…

L'altro si sedette, la mano s'allungò a scostare i riccioli che cadevano sulle spalle.

"E' giusto…sei piccola…ma maman adesso non c'è. Lei mi ha detto di prendermi cura di te…".

"Non è vero!".

"Puoi non credermi. Ma non ci sei solo tu qui…di sotto c'è anche tuo fratello Martin…con il suo amico…anche loro sono qui per ordine di tua madre. Lei e tuo padre avevano urgenti faccende da sbrigare e hanno incaricato me di occuparmi di voi!".

"No! Io non ti conosco! Maman me l'avrebbe detto chi sei…e poi quando maman non c'è…c'è Lari…e c'è Cristiano…e c'è anche Joria…e Madame Miriam…dove sono tutti?!".

La visione della casa, delle persone tutte che fino ad allora avevano colmato gl'istanti della vita, prese a ribollire nella testolina…

"E Jibril…dov'è mio fratello!?".

Tirò su col naso Marie, avrebbe voluto piangere ma comprendeva che un capriccio non sarebbe servito a niente. Aveva paura e la paura annienta persino le lacrime.

"Voglio maman!" – strillò indietreggiando, chiudendosi contro i cuscini.

L'altro pareva a suo agio col senso della paura.

Essa non lo scalfiva, non lo disorientava, semmai l'inebriava d'esser nella giusta direzione.

"Ti farò vedere tuo fratello…ma prima dobbiamo lavarti…e cambiarti…sei sudicia…".

"No!".

"Peccato…tua madre me l'aveva detto che sei cocciuta…vorrà dire che resterai chiusa qui…da sola…".

"No!" – gridato.

Maria Amal fu costretta a muoversi verso l'altro che si beò d'aver spinto il tasto giusto, dosando con sapienza imposizione e concessione.

Lo spiraglio va sempre concesso, cosicchè l'avversario, fosse anche stato una bimbetta cocciuta e frignona, avrebbe imparato a fidarsi, cedendo la dose d'orgoglio.

Monsigneur non li aveva ammazzati Didier e quell'altro moccioso perché gli servivano, perché la più piccola sarebbe stata addomesticata più facilmente all'idea d'avere un appiglio, un appoggio attraverso cui mediare la solitudine.

Monsigneur contava sul fatto che la solidarietà tra fratelli avrebbe impedito l'un l'altro di ribellarsi.

"Dunque?!" – il tono si fece severo, Monsigneur corse con gli occhi alla tinozza d'acqua che stazionava vicino al camino – "Accetti!?".

Un respiro fondo. Se la condizione per rivedere i fratelli era semplicemente quella di rendersi presentabile allora…

"Sai fare da sola?" – il tono s'abbassò inducendo confidenza e falso rispetto.

L'altra avrebbe voluto dire di no ma stavolta annuì prendendo a stropicciare i bottoncini della veste.

L'intuito diceva di non fidarsi e di provare a fare da sé, così che l'altro sarebbe stato alla larga.

"Per questo ti posso anche aiutare…".

Le dita s'allungarono e i bottoni sgusciarono dagli occhiellini.

Monsigneur accarezzò di nuovo la guancia e poi il collo. Le dita scesero alle spalle scoprendole un poco cosicchè la vestina prese a scendere, scivolando giù.

L'altra s'impietrì, intuendo la consistenza estranea del tocco.

Lo sguardo tentò di sottrarsi agli occhi dell'altro che aveva preso a fissarla.

"Spogliati!" – ordinò Monsigneur quasi trasfigurato, come se l'iniziale benevolenza si fosse perduta in meandri infernali.

Forse il fratello più intransigente aveva avuto ragione a volersi sempre prendere tutto. E a farlo subito…

Un sussulto…

Marie prese a lasciar scorrere la vestina.

Rimase lì, con la camiciola bianca un poco stropicciata…

Il cuore batteva forte…

Lo sguardo basso…

L'altro non se ne andava e tutto pareva farsi buio e scuro.

"Hai fame?" – chiese Monsigneur andando con la mano destra ad una specie di sacchettino che portava sempre alla cintola.

Marie rimase immobile senza annuire, senza negare, la mente pareva aver preso a svuotarsi.

Non riusciva a muoversi ma sentiva che sarebbe dovuta fuggire, indietreggiare, correre verso la porta…

"Incantevole!" – esordì l'altro afferrando il braccino, allungando la mano colma di cristalli polverizzati e lievi.

Muta…

L'altra intuì che non sarebbe nemmeno riuscita a respirare.

Lo sguardo si sollevò a quello dell'uomo, le gambe presero a tremare…

Le faceva male la pancia…

Un fremito…

Il cuore si perse, negò davvero, prese a tirare…

No, non lo sapeva la piccola Marie Amal che quando provi a sottrarti al demonio quello s'inebria perché si nutre della paura, che è quella che vuole ed in quella annega la sua superbia.

L'altro provò a prendersela addosso, l'abbracciò.

Marie prese a dimenarsi che l'istinto diceva che tutto era male…

"Lasciami…" – pigolò senza respiro.

Un guizzo…

L'uomo comprese che così facendo avrebbe perduto tutto il terreno guadagnato.

Così si muoveva Georgiy Damien Stevenov…

Non lui…

"Volevo solo sentire che odore avevi addosso!" – si schernì Monsigneur ridacchiando – "Così…tanto per sapere se diventerai una principessa o un cavaliere! Decisamente odori come un cavaliere!".

Era troppo piccola Marie Amal per comprendere il tono cinico.

L'importante per lei fu d'esser lasciata libera e di non aver ingoiato lo zucchero, che anche s'era dolce, forse era stato proprio quello a farle venire il mal di pancia. Certo, dove esser stato quello…

"Avanti!" – l'incitò Monsigneur.

"Vai via!".

"Decisamente non sarai un cavaliere! Lo sai che i cavalieri non si fanno problemi a lavarsi davanti agli altri?!".

"Beh…io allora faccio finta di essere una principessa…e le principesse non si lavano davanti ai cavalieri!".

Stavolta l'altro rimase di stucco.

"Niente male per essere una mocciosa di cinque anni! Se saprai usare la bocca come usi la lingua…".

L'altra non comprese, rimase lì, a muso duro, la solita richiesta sibilata…

"Mi farai vedere mio fratello, dopo?".

"Ma certo! Anzi, lo vado a chiamare! Il tempo di lavarti e potrai stare con lui…".

Marie Amal era piccola e non comprese perché.

Quando la porta si chiuse e lei rimase lì, nella stanza, il camino acceso, la bambola sul letto, immobile, sentì le guance bagnate.

Non lo sapeva perché piangeva, non lo sapeva ma stava piangendo e voleva maman e se maman non era lì forse davvero maman era andata via perché non poteva più stare con lei.

Prese a lavarsi come una furia, strisciando la piccola saponetta sulla pelle, la vestina gettata a terra.

Il corpicino leggero e bianco brillò bagnato al tepore delle lingue di fuoco.

Forse se avesse fatto quello che gli aveva chiesto quell'uomo…

 _§§§_

Il drappello s'arrestò poco fuori dal grumo di case.

Alcuni edifici erano catapecchie sbilenche, troppo piccole per contenere un presumibile gruppo di persone, tra cui tre bambini.

 _Tre…_

Oscar pregò che fossero tutti lì.

Pregò…

Eppure non riusciva a domandare nulla a Dio, perché l'appellativo Monsigneur e il viso di quello e ciò che quello era stato capace di fare a Limours e anche prima…

Il Conte d'Iversay era alleato di Bouillé…

 _Dio dunque…_

Le tempie presero a battere, distorcendo domande, rinfocolando congetture che credeva sepolte per sempre.

 _Da quando si conoscevano davvero quei due?_

D'iversay s'era presentato al dannato ricevimento in cui lei avrebbe dovuto scegliere il cicisbeo che l'avrebbe impalmata. Sarebbe diventata una moglie e come tale sottoposta alla potestà del marito e non più a quella del padre.

Di fatto prigioniera per il resto della sua vita.

Di fatto uccidendo André…

D'Iversay non aveva ottenuto nulla in quell'occasione.

Non avrebbe mai ottenuto nulla…

 _Perché dunque darle la caccia fin lì, per otto anni?_

La vendetta di Bouillé aveva tutto sommato un senso ma quella del Conte d'Iversay?!

Davvero quello aveva speso tutto quel tempo per cercarla…

E adesso lui aveva i suoi figli…

Qualcosa di lei…

Rammentò il becero sfogo che s'erano scambiati a Limours, quando l'altro aveva tentato di trovarla e le aveva spiegato perché.

Voleva lei, il suo rango, le sue terre, il titolo che lei si portava cucito addosso.

Adesso però Oscar non era più una contessa, non possedeva più nulla…

Pregò…

Si ritrovò la faccia del musulmano sulla faccia. L'altro dava direttive su come entrare.

Oscar fece un passo, voleva andare lei, l'altro l'afferrò per un braccio.

Non era bene che lei era conosciuta.

Ammise Oscar, che d'Iversay la conosceva, se fosse stata vista prima di comprendere dove fossero i bambini, sarebbe stato difficilissimo recuperarli.

Ma non sarebbe riuscita ad attendere oltre…

Le pareva d'esser lì, i piedi sul bordo d'una specie di baratro.

Ci stava precipitando dentro ma non aveva appigli.

Se non li avesse trovati tutti sarebbe morta.

"Andiamo noi…nessuno ci conosce…" – esordì il soldatino Picard Frerer, davvero poco più che un ragazzino.

Si guardarono il soldatino e il comandante, ch'era come se si fossero conosciuti da sempre.

Nulla a che vedere con le corporature dei soldati che non c'erano più.

Picard Frerer, detto Voltaire, e Casimir Bertinou detto Romanov s'avviarono, agili come lepri, la divisa lasciata sull'erba e un filo in bocca a fischiettare annoiati e far finta d'esser lì a passar per caso dallo sparuto gruppeto di ruderi.

Oscar rimase ad osservare Ismael el Bakar che s'avviava anche lui per aggirare il gruppo di casupole.

Non sarebbe riuscita a restar ferma…

Scrutò giù dal dirupo…

Intravide il nastrino di spiaggia, intagliato nello strapiombo delle rocce grigie e scure, piatte e lucenti, abbagliate dal sole.

Era mattino…

Il mare si stendeva placido…

 _§§§_

Esigua tregua…

La testa ovattata dai colpi.

Non aveva più voce.

In compenso non aveva fiatato, proprio come un tempo e così l'avversario s'era infuriato e aveva preso a colpirlo di nuovo.

 _Che senso aveva ciò che stava accadendo?_

 _E poi, perché cercare un senso alla follia umana?!_

Se lo chiese André…

Poi prese a sprofondare davvero.

Le parole dell'avversario furono come colpi o lame o sale sulle ferite…

"Sapete chi mi ha raccontato chi siete?" – ghignò l'altro.

Silenzio…

La testa scoppiava…

Non vedeva nulla…

Pregò fosse il sangue, pregò fossero stati i colpi che aveva preso…

Pregò André che non fosse come s'immaginava…

Pregò…

"Conoscete un tale Bouillé?" – affondò Rini stizzito dalla mancata reazione.

Sussultò davvero il cuore che pure batteva…

Le braccia s'innervarono di rabbia mentre André intuiva che la resa dei conti non prendeva origine solo dal desiderio di vendetta del barone.

Dunque…

 _Dio…_

 _Ti è sfuggito…_

 _Quell'uomo è riuscito ad arrivare e tu non sei riuscito a fermarlo…_

 _E non gliel'hai nemmeno detto che quello era vivo._

 _Le hai taciuto che Bouillé era vivo…_

 _Non le hai consentito di difendersi…_

 _Volevi la sua libertà…_

 _La colpa d'averla voluta libera…_

"Me l'ha detto lui chi siete…voi e vostra moglie…".

Il nome, lei, Oscar, i loro bambini…

André aprì gli occhi, ci provò…

Il cuore si perse sprofondando nel baratro che lui non vedeva più nulla.

"Che ti prende servo?! Adesso non sei più nella posizione di minacciare nessuno! Come allora…quando ti credevi padrone di tutto! E adesso a quella donna ci penserà il generale…".

Non vedeva André, chiuse gli occhi, gridò, provò ad alzarsi trascinandosi dietro la seggiola a cui era legato. La rabbia oscurava tutto e sola gli consentì davvero di scostarsi e finire addosso all'avversario che cadde all'indietro. I compari ci misero un poco a sottrarre il barone al peso dell'altro che lo teneva lì, non potendo fare altro che schiacciarlo e gridare e darsi del pazzo che…

 _Dio…_

 _E' colpa tua…_

La dannazione d'avere tra le dita il destino di chi si ama e la peggior dannazione ancora di credersi liberi.

E quando si è liberi ci si crede invincibili…

Così potenti da sperare d'avere una vita normale, banale, quasi noiosa, che pure per lui era stato miraggio indescrivibile.

Il barone lì a strillare di cavargli l'altro di dosso, imprecando, dimenandosi…

"Gli ho detto io qual è la vostra casa! E hai visto?! Quella adesso non c'è più!" – incalzò per gelare la furia dell'avversario – "Quell'uomo…l'ha fatta bruciare! Non ha perso un istante da quando vi ha ritrovato! E adesso che non ti resta più niente…che te ne fai della terra che ti sei preso?! Non era nemmeno tua!".

S'aprì la voragine ancora di più, André prese a tirare come un dannato le corde che chiudevano la rabbia, la foga, la disperazione. Nella mente s'affollavano immagini e rabbia, volti e rabbia, respiri e rabbia…

Aveva fallito, l'anima sublimata dalla libertà non aveva avuto capacità di proteggere chi amava.

Aveva desiderato così tanto e per così tanto tempo d'essere libero – per tutta la vita – che adesso la libertà che s'era preso aveva stabilito d'esigere un prezzo altissimo.

Dio, lui aveva taciuto, non l'aveva messa in guardia…

Se l'avesse fatto, se le avesse detto che il generale era vivo…

Lui aveva condannato tutti…

Un colpo più forte, la coscienza divorata dalle fiamme dell'Inferno…

Giù nel baratro…

Giù…

L'avversario voleva prendersi la sua rivincita…

Tutta…

Gli fu sopra, la testa tenuta lì, schiacciata a terra…

Il viso sul viso…

Parole sibilate…

"E sai che altro c'è?! – vomitò rabbioso – "Da quel che ho inteso pare che quel generale non sia arrivato da solo…c'è un uomo con lui…un tale Monsigneur…".

André respirava…

A stento intuì il senso dell'affondo…

"Oh…non so bene chi sia ma mi pare d'aver capito che anche quello aveva interesse a cercarvi. Vostra moglie soprattuto…".

La testa contro la terra…

André non respirava…

Trattenne l'aria per sostenere il colpo.

Il corpo schiantato contro il muro…

Il rantolo secco morì divorato dalle mura spesse…

"Quello viene da Roma…a quanto pare…vi conosce tutti! E da parecchio tempo!".

 _Dio…_

 _Monsigneur…_

 _Il terzo figlio…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Dovevi avvertirla…_

 _§§§_

Era complicato…

La foresta era davvero fitta.

La Buca degli Spagnoli era nota per essere ben nascosta, una specie di voragine, punto d'approdo di riferimento per chi voleva davvero scomparire.

Sir Joseph Hornett avanzava, fradicio, furioso, incredulo che solo quella mattina, che non era nemmeno l'alba, s'erano salutati, lui e André, e nel sangue se l'era sentito che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare da solo.

E la rabbia vibrava ancora più fonda al pensiero d'esser stato ingannato dalla donna che amava.

L'amava davvero Joria, così tanto che credette d'impazzire al pensiero che sarebbe anche stato capace di perdonarla.

Una sola condizione…

Tutti, avrebbe dovuto ritrovare tutti!

 _Dio…_

Lui non credeva in Dio.

Non voleva nemmeno pensarlo…

Tutti vivi…

Che con quello che aveva sentito per mare, prima la furia dei rivoluzionari, poi quella dei realisti, poi quella dei governanti da strapazzo che si contendevano il potere come galli in un pollaio…

La Francia era divenuta luogo pericoloso e i francesi anche.

Non credeva in Dio Sir Joseph Hornett ma per la prima volta invocò il nome, chiese d'essere ascoltato, l'intenzione di non ritrovarsi di nuovo solo.

Non sapeva perché ma quella donna, Oscar François de Jarjayes, era stata capace di donargli il senso delle cose, la ragione del gesto e del pensiero.

Quella donna e tutta la sua famiglia…

La vista prese ad individuare il luogo, un castellaccio diroccato e sbilenco.

Ci era passato accanto un paio di volte, oltre la Buca degli Spagnoli, che da là sotto s'inerpicavano strade oscure e fonde capaci d'ingoiare anime vive e morte.

Pregò di ritrovarlo vivo André…

"Questo posto era disabitato…" – spiegò Hornett ai compagni di viaggio – "E' probabile che Rini si senta al sicuro…".

"Chi è questo Rini?" – chiese Alain severo.

"Un borioso…uno che regola le questioni sparando alla gente e prendendosi quello che gli serve ogni volta che gli aggrada!" – replicò l'inglese.

Alain si morse il labbro.

Tutto prendeva ad illuminarsi e lui iniziava a comprendere contro chi André si era messo, chi aveva tentato di combattere, e, dunque, chi fosse il vero avversario degli altrettanto boriosi invasori francesi.

Sì perché loro, lì, in terra toscana, erano quello e soltanto quello!

"Dobbiamo fare presto!" – masticò greve l'inglese mollando un fendente ad un cespuglio di rovi che si piegò straziato sollevando un nugulo di polvere fina.

I cunicoli condussero al bordo del castellaccio diroccato.

La brezza estiva scivolava lieve sulle quercie e le betulline e le acacie morbide, agitando le fronde, comunicando il precario senso della fine.

Non pareva un luogo abitato, né che qualcuno ci fosse passato di recente.

Il silenzio scese greve.

Forse avevano avuto tutti troppa fretta. S'erano fidati del lagnoso piagnisteo della Baronessa Rini che aveva dato indicazione sulla Buca degli Spagnoli. Niente ci sarebbe voluto che quella avesse mentito per proteggere il marito tiranno.

"Sembra non ci sia nessuno!" – digrignò Alain con rabbia.

La maggior parte delle stanze erano vuote, spoglie, i muri interni crepati e rovinati a terra.

Nessuno di guardia…

"Dannazione!" – imprecò Alain che intuiva lo scorrere del tempo – "Ci sono solo topi e scarafaggi!".

La sequenza di stanze polverose e scure, attraverso i corridoi bui e fetidi richiamava alla mente il sentore marcio della Basse Gêole o quello d'una qualsiasi patria galera.

Alain rammentò la Prigione dell'Abbey…

E poi il racconto di Carmilla quando lei era finita alla Concergierie.

Non c'era nessuno, davvero, nemmeno al piano superiore, raggiunto attraverso scalettine sbilenche che scricchiolavano sinistre sotto il peso degl'inaspettati ospiti.

"Avrei dovuto ammazzarla come una gallina!" – sibilò Joseph Hornett furioso – "Quella donna…".

Eppure…

Giù…

Di nuovo giù nelle stanzette della servitù, la lavanderia, la cucina, il magazzino…

 _Dio…_

Alain sbirciò attraverso il buio spesso, impenetrabile che non c'erano finestre.

Il sentore del sangue però, quello non poteva ingannare…

 _Dio…_

La stanzetta vuota, l'ennesima, mobilio stracciato dal tempo, tarlato…

Il luogo pareva essere stato sferzato da uno strano groviglio di forze.

Una lotta impari…

"Sangue…guarda…" – s'inginocchiò Joseph impietrito.

"Qualcuno è stato qui…se ne sono andati!" – digrignò Alain.

Silenzio…

S'immaginarono tutti…

"Che gli hanno fatto?".

Un respiro fondo, il silenzio calò sulle voci mentre i passi degli altri soldati s'affacendavano a correre e a riportare la conferma che là dentro non c'era più nessuno.

"Dobbiamo uscire di qui…non sono qui!"– concluse Alain, un filo di voce.

"Ma sono stati qui!" – convenne Sir Hornett alzandosi e prendendo a camminare fuori – "Forse…".

Alain lo seguì.

"Dobbiamo uscire e rietrare…da un'altra parte…speriamo che non abbiano capito che stiamo arrivando!".

"Che intendete?!".

"Ci sono grotte qui attorno…cavità naturali…alcune finiscono nel nulla, altre s'inerpicano come sentieri…le si può attraversare…è probabile che siano riusciti a lasciare questo posto…sono stati qui…forse volevano qualcosa da André…hanno pensato che sarebbe bastato restare qui ma…evidentemente…".

"Che cosa vogliono da lui?" – lo chiese Alain per tentare di capire.

"Quando conobbi André tanti anni fa…" – ammise Hornett – "Lui era diventato proprietario della tenuta e di molte terre. Ma altre ancore le aveva comprate da Rini. Il barone è uno spiantato…e così per tornare a sfoggiare un'esistenza ricca…ha venduto le sue terre ad André e lui le ha ottenute anche per un altro motivo…aiutare la gente di Rini, i contadini vessati da quell'idiota. André ha consentito loro di lavorare la terra e alcuni di loro sono diventati essi stessi proprietari. Rini non l'ha mai accettato. Inconcepibile per un nobile che un plebeo diventi proprietario…forse allora…".

"Vuole tornare ad essere proprietario di quelle terre!?" – sentenziò Alain che pareva conoscere alla perfezione il meccanismo.

"Credo di si! Spero…Dio…spero che André non abbia commesso la pazzia di cedere…altrimenti quello…" – Sir Joseph Hornett si passò una mano tra i capelli, si massaggiò la faccia, la barba lunga di giorni, il viso sfatto, la coltre d'angoscia mozzava il respiro.

"E' capace che l'ammazza!" – sentenziò Alain, lo stesso gesto e lo sguardo atterrito – "Se André cede…allora non gli servirà più e…".

Sir Joseph Hornett guardò Alain Soisson. Gli parve davvero che l'altro non solo conoscesse i meccanismi che regolavano certe faccende quando di mezzo c'era un nobile dello stampo borioso di Rini ma conoscesse altrettanto bene l'indole dell'amico, capace dunque di farsi ammazzare pur di non cedere al ricatto.

E solo per difendere gente venuta da nulla.

Sprofondavano gl'intenti…

Tutto ingoiato dall'assenza e dal macigno greve della vendetta.

"Dove li troviamo?" – chiese Alain.

I passi avevano condotto di nuovo fuori.

Il gruppo prese a girare attorno al castellaccio…

L'intenso sentore dell'estate si spandeva beffardo.

Sapeva di menta, camomilla, ginepro.

Tutto strideva di contro all'assenza delle persone e all'incapacità di trovare risposte.

Il vuoto…

Il pertugio dietro la coltre d'edera che ostruiva il passaggio scuro…

 _§§§_

Non c'era voluto molto per uscire dalla stanza.

La porta s'era semplicemente aperta e il soldato di guardia aveva fatto uscire tutti e due.

Tutti e due si ritrovarono davanti a Monsigneur che li osservava compiaciuto.

Didier Lasalle impassibile, come se nella testa avesse già chiaro cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Martin Grandier in piedi, labbra serrate, quasi non respirava.

Monsigneur si alzò dalla poltroncina e gli girò attorno.

Gli sorrise…

L'accarezzò sul viso.

Didier Lasalle stava lì, impassibile, divorato dalla rabbia, dalla evanescente gelosia che pizzicava nella punta delle dita, alla visione del padrone, Monsigneur, che sarebbe sempre rimasto tale. Ingordo, vorace d'ogni respiro o muscolo altrui.

Persino della libertà…

Non l'avrebbe restituita a nessuno dei due.

Non solo…

Monsigneur si sarebbe preso tutti. Tutti quanti…

Martin…

Didier fissò di sbieco l'amico mentre l'altro ingoiava il contatto e le dita fremevano.

Martin l'avrebbe ucciso quell'altro.

Non poteva, perché solo lui sapeva dove fossero Marie e Jibril.

Solo quell'altro lo sapeva.

Martin voleva tirare fuori i due fratelli di lì…

Voleva tirar fuori sé stesso dalla gogna della colpa.

Lui era marcio, lui era come l'olandese che catturava falene come fossero state anime, per ucciderle, con la scusa di voler indicar loro la strada degl'Inferi.

Mentre in realtà voleva solo ammazzarle, bruciarle e basta.

Non c'era nessuna gloria…

Non c'era nemmeno noia.

Non c'era nulla…

Martin Grandier ammise quindi che restituire i fratelli ai genitori sarebbe stata l'unica via per acquietare la disperazione d'esser un traditore, che ogni suo pensiero, ogni suo gesto s'erano consumati nella direzione opposta a quella della gratitudine.

Era davvero sporco, era marcio…

Era cattivo…

Lui era il male.

Rimase rigido.

Monsigneur s'avvicinò.

Aveva appreso altre arti dal padre e dai fratelli.

La capacità d'insinuare dubbi e rompere alleanze…

Dorian Vassiliev c'era quasi riuscito, se l'era quasi presa quella donna insinuando che l'uomo che amava avrebbe preferito ucciderla piuttosto che vederla sposata ad un altro.

Il fratello gliel'aveva raccontato quando era tornato a Parigi da Sain Peterburg.

Poche parole…

Dorian Vassiliev voleva riprendersi tutto.

Però aveva fallito.

Un'altra dote dunque era quella di riconoscere la pelle effigiata da una qualche sofferenza o, al contrario, da un qualche sollievo.

Intuì dunque il riverbero d'un tenero contatto, l'umore ch'era sorgato un poco timido, seppur sollecitato con sapienza e raffinatezza.

"Vedo che ti sei dato da fare…" – sussurrò piano Monsigneur parandosi davanti a Martin che restava immobile, muto, senza reagire, proprio come aveva fatto la mocciosa – "Immagino sia stato piacevole…".

Lo sguardo si posò su Didier. Un misto di compatimento, commiserazione…

"Sai…Didier mi ha raccontato d'averti conosciuto a Marsiglia. Eravate mocciosi al servizio d'un tale Grenouille. Poi quello ti ha ceduto e da allora Didier non ha più saputo nulla di te. Mi ha anche detto che allora tu parlavi ma che adesso non parli più…".

Didier Lasalle trattenne il fiato.

 _Dove voleva arrivare l'altro?_

"Sai che ti dico?" – affondò Monsigneur – "Potrei addirittura sfruttare questa _qualità!_ ".

Sussultò Martin…

Didier strinse i pugni, prese a comprendere che davvero Monsigneur non li avrebbe mai lasciati liberi.

"Sai…" – Monsigneur proseguì, il corpo incombente, odore di tabacco e datura – "E' molto difficile educare i giovani a dare piacere ai loro ospiti…ed i primi tempi…la generosità dei gesti spesso provoca eccessi…vociare distorto, inutile agitarsi sgraziato! Terribile! Gli ospiti ci tengono ad avere in pugno la situazione e chi è abbastanza abile da lasciargli credere d'esser loro a governare il gioco…insomma un giovane come te passerebbe di certo per amante educato e sobrio e raffinato e…".

La mano s'allungò ad accarezzare il viso.

Didier sussultò, le dita si sollevarono contro l'antico padrone, le unghie tentatono di piantarsi nella pelle e graffiare ed indurre il padrone a cedere all'istinto di prendersi Martin.

Il suggello d'amore s'era compiuto, Martin adesso apparteneva a Didier e nessun'altro avrebbe mai potuto farlo proprio. Nessuno avrebbe sporcato quell'amore…

Monsigneur si ritrasse svelto, quasi avesse avuto a che fare con un gatto furioso.

Rise…

"Vedo che adesso sei tu che vuoi difendere ciò che ti appartiene!" – sibilò cinico – "Bene…allora…vediamo se anche il tuo amico qui è della stessa opinione?!".

Didier Lasalle s'impietrì, non comprendeva.

Intuì che l'uomo avrebbe voluto indurre il dubbio, insinuare l'inesistenza d'un affetto che lui invece aveva sentito scorrere tra le dita, umido e minerale come la carne giovane che s'era piegata al suo volere.

Non era possibile fingere d'amare…

Non Martin…

No…

"Si dà il caso che io sappia dove sono i tuoi fratelli…".

Martin s'irrigidì, Didier ficcò gli occhi a Monsigneur. Quello voleva insinuarsi tra lui e Martin. Voleva dividerli.

Voleva obbligare Martin a scegliere tra sé stesso e sé stesso assieme a Didier e ancora tra sé stesso ed suoi fratelli.

Voleva prendersi Martin con la scusa dei fratelli.

I due mocciosi erano importanti…

Martin tentò d'aprire bocca. S'avvicinò di più…

Didier si mise in mezzo facendogli da scudo.

Rise di nuovo Monsigneur che adesso le geometrie gli apparivano chiare e si trattava solo di sovvertire i ruoli e stabilire una volta per tutte chi era il padrone.

Poi si sarebbe occupato del resto.

"Lo vuoi sapere?!" – chiese mellifuo e Martin annuì.

"No!" – gridò Didier – "Non ascoltarlo! Vuole sono ingannarti!".

Negò Martin divincolandosi dalla presa dell'amico, il contatto fugace si spezzava, la fiducia si stracciava di fronte alla visione dei fratelli.

Loro avevano la supremazia sul cuore…

"Stupido!" – l'apostrofò Didier tentando di trascinarlo via.

Monsigneur rise di nuovo, sferrando il colpo netto e preciso che prese in pieno il pupillo d'un tempo. Didier indietreggiò, barcollando e poi cadendo a terra…

Rise di nuovo Monsigneur…

Più forte…

"Bene…se farai il bravo…" – rivolto a Martin – "Ti farò incontrare tua sorella…e poi anche tuo fratello!".

Muto Martin s'avvicinò, mimò con la bocca il nome del fratello e Monsigneur comprese.

"Una cosa per volta…" – glissò cinico – "Dovrai tornare qui e dovrai fare ciò che ti dirò! Se sarai bravo…rivredrai tuo fratello…".

"No!" – Didier si rialzò di nuovo per scagliarsi contro l'uomo che per poco non cadde e prese a spazientirsi, scacciandolo via con una spinta.

"Vai!" – sibilò Monsigneur a Martin – "E' in fondo al corridoio! Vedi di farla stare tranquilla! O ci pensi tu oppure la terrò buona a modo mio e immagino che avrai compreso quali sono i miei sistemi!?".

Annuì Martin impercettibilmente.

"Poi torna qui!".

"Non andare…" – prese a gridare Didier mentre le lacrime salivano – "Lui vuole te…vuole dividerci…non ti lascerà mai vedere i tuoi fratelli! Ti sta ingannando!".

Monsigneur fu addosso a Didier, l'afferrò per la camiciola: "Adesso vorresti anche pensare al mio posto?!".

Un passo indietro, Martin Grandier nemmeno li udiva più nessuno dei due.

Nessun tentennamento, nessun dubbio. Se anche la visione dell'amico Didier fosse stata corretta, lui non avrebbe avuto scampo da sé stesso.

Ritrovò all'improvviso dentro al cuore l'antico fervoce che aveva condotto e poi unito il proprio destino a quello di maman e papà.

Forse lui davvero era perduto.

Forse era sempre stato perduto.

Il suo destino, per quanto avesse tentato di scansarlo o mutarlo, gli s'era rovesciato addosso.

Anzi, più ci aveva provato e più la sua dannazione s'era inebriata e sollevata per trascinarlo di nuovo giù nella follia d'una vita persa e distrutta.

Se era sempre stato così allora l'unica maniera di ritrovare sé stesso e la pace sarebbe stata quella di ritrovare i fratelli, unico tramite di sangue tra sé e i genitori, e restituirli ai maman e papà.

La porta s'aprì e si richiuse e gli occhi presero a cercare il corridoio.

Monsigneur tornò con lo sguardo a Didier.

Il ghigno si tramutò di nuovo in un sorrisetto beffardo.

"Vedi dunque chi ha scelto il tuo amico!? _Te lo sei fatto vero_?! E' stato bello!? E' stata una mia concessione sai? Dovresti ringraziarmi…lo volevi ed è stato grazie a me se hai potuto soddisfare le tue voglie!".

L'Inferno…

"No! Non è come dici!" – tremò Didier opponendosi alla visione – "Io gli voglio bene! Tu non sai neanche che significa amare qualcuno!".

"Tu gli vuoi bene?!" – sarcastico – "Ti sei scopato il tuo amico e questo lo chiameresti amore?!".

L'Inferno gelato…

"Credi che lui abbia ceduto solo perché ti ama? O non l'avrà fatto forse perché voleva sapere dov'erano i suoi fratelli?!".

L'Inferno arido…

"Non ci hai pensato a questo vero?!" – sibilò Monsigneur – "Non hai pensato che il tuo amichetto forse è addirittutra più in gamba di te e ti ha usato? Proprio come io sto usando lui!?".

"No!" – Didier Lasalle prese a tremare mentre i muscoli s'ammorbidivano e la testa esplodeva rosa dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione. Non capiva più nulla.

Non sapeva più ciò che era bene e ciò che era male.

Pensò che il bene e il male in fondo non esistevano.

Tutto mescolato, tutto confuso, impossibile appigliarsi a qualcosa…

"Mio buon Didier…" – sussurrò Monsigneur tirando l'altro a sé e poi voltandolo, schiacciandolo contro la parete – "Ti ostini a tentare di distinguere il bene dal male! Esercizio faticoso ed inutile!".

L'altro rimase immobile lì, le guance umide, la rabbia ingoiata, non si oppose che tanto il rituale lo conosceva. Sapeva che il padrone s'era trattenuto e che adesso doveva sfogarsi e…

Lo lasciò fare. Gli occhi chiusi attese il riverbero delle spinte che spaccavano cuore e carne e frantumavano ogni residua speranza.

L'ultimo affondo tra gli spasmi d'un orgasmo violento e secco….

"La colpa non è mia!" – Monsigneur gli soffiò le parole all'orecchio, mentre lo teneva stretto l'altro e l'altro attendeva e piangeva – "La colpa è di quei mocciosi…se non ci fossero stati loro di certo il tuo amico non avrebbe avuto remore ad ubbidirti e avrebbe scelto te!".

Dannato…

Didier ammise che Monsigneur era un demonio.

Ammise che tutto ciò che diceva non era vero ma faceva terribilmente comodo che lo fosse.

Martin in fondo l'aveva illuso d'un affetto sincero che invece non c'era.

La colpa era dei mocciosi…

Attese Didier Lasalle…

Attese che Monsigneur si sfogasse…

Attese…

 _§§§_

Quando si ritrovò nella stanzetta prese a cercare Marie, lo sguardo sgranato, il cuore in gola, s'immaginò che se avesse fatto presto poi sarebbe tornato e quello gli avrebbe detto dov'era Jibril.

Se Marie fosse stata lì allora era certo che quello era stato sincero e gli avrebbe concesso di vedere il fratello.

Martin cercò con lo sguardo…

Vide Marie seduta a terra, nell'angolino, la bamboletta anch'essa lì a terra.

Pochi passi, l'altra sollevò gli occhioni sgranati, colpita dall'immagine finalmente conosciuta.

Riconobbe il fratello, gli corse incontro, abbracciandolo e prendendo a frignare.

Nessuna parola…

Nessun rimprovero…

Marie mise le manine ai lati della faccia e stampò al fratello un bacio sulla guancia.

Martin glielo chiese se lei lo sapeva dov'era Jibril e Marie negò, non lo sapeva, non l'aveva più visto.

Il cuore prese a battere all'impazzata, il legame più intenso e forte della vita aveva preso a sfilacciarsi, come una tela rimasta esposta per troppo tempo al sole, sbiancata e sfibrata.

La tela prima o poi cede e si dissolve.

Il cuore, sì, prese a strapparsi perché Martin Grandier non ammetteva più di non appartenere a qualcuno. Non si può non appartenere a qualcuno e quando si è appartenuti a qualcuno si vorrebbe che fosse per sempre. Non si può più stare soli, non si può…

Da soli non si esiste più.

Martin Grandier dunque non esisteva più.

Prese in braccio la sorella.

Avrebbe dovuto calmarla…

No, non poteva accettare che lei restasse lì.

Si guardò attorno, la stanza era accogliente, il letto a baldacchino, la cassettiera, la brocca con l'acqua, la tinozza…

Gli occhi s'aprirono atterriti alla vista della camiciola a terra, sporca di sangue.

Il cuore si perse…

Fu lui a prendere la faccina di Marie e a ficcarle gli occhi negli occhi e a chiedere…

Il palmo inciso…

 _Stai bene?_

Annuì la bambina, sorridendo.

 _Ti ha fatto male? Ti fa male da qualche parte?_

Negò Marie: "No…mi faceva male la pancia…ma io lo zucchero non l'ho voluto più!".

 _Brava Marie…brava! Adesso devi andare via!_

"No…da sola non vado via! Vieni anche tu!".

Martin se la prese in braccio, prese a cercare una finestra, un pertugio…

No, la stanza era chiusa…

La porta era rimasta aperta invece, uscì di corsa, via, via da lì, via per tornare ad essere liberi.

Il pensiero era stato rapido.

Marie doveva tornare ad essere libera, così anche lui sarebbe stato libero, dal senso di colpa, dal tradimento.

Almeno un poco…

Solo un poco!

Libero da sé stesso no, quello non si può.

La casa era davvero una specie di tugurio, spoglia e semplice e prevedibile.

Due piani, Martin provò a scendere al piano terra.

Voci, risa smargiasse…

No, da lì non si poteva passare.

Doveva far presto così tornò su, Marie continuò a tenergli la mano stretta.

Se quella era una casa uguale a tutte le altre, era verosimile allora che per uscire si dovesse continuare a salire, salire su.

In alto, Martin prese a scorrere la forma del soffitto, travi incrociate a sostenere il lurido tetto.

Gli occhi cercarono la botola, perché su doveva esserci un'altra stanza, forse una soffitta che di solito si raggiungeva con scalette a pioli. E dentro forse ci sarebbe stata una finestra…

E siccome la scaletta a pioli stava appoggiata giù in fondo, la botola non poteva essere lontana.

La mente divisa…

Il corpo piegato dal desiderio di uscire da lì.

Doveva tornare indietro però.

Doveva cercare Jibril…

 _Dov'era Jibril?_

L'indice incise l'ordine sul palmo un poco umido, appiccicoso di sudore.

Marie Amal sgranò gli occhioni, stringendosi la bamboletta al petto: "Io non vado via da sola!" – contestò impaurita.

Negò Martin…

Le parlò…

 _Non sarai sola…_

 _Ma devo trovare Jibril. Lo capisci?_

"Andiamo assieme!".

 _No…da solo sarò più veloce!_

Marie sbuffò. Sempre questa storia che i maschi da soli sono più bravi, più veloci…

Forse era solo perché Martin voleva liberarsi di lei.

Tempo non ce n'era più…

Martin intuì che fuori prendevano a rincorrersi grida, fischi, passi pesanti, come se il luogo non fosse più sicuro. Forse estranei s'erano messi sulle loro tracce, forse molto più semplicemente…

Fece appena in tempo a spingere dentro la sorella. Quella provò a voltarsi ad allungare la mano….

"Vieni anche tu!?" – chiese disperata.

Negò l'altro, diede uno schiaffetto alla mano perché quella si decidesse ad andarsene, che doveva ancora trovare il modo di uscire dal tetto e Martin lo sapeva che le finestrelle dei tetti sono minuscole e solo uccellini come Marie ci sarebbero sgusciati via.

La mano rimase lì, l'altra insisteva.

Il cuore si contrasse e Martin allungò la mano e gliela strinse.

Si spinse su, solo un poco, le labbra sfiorarono il palmo, un bacio leggero…

Il contatto si riverberò pungendo davvero la gola e lo stomaco e le lacrime presero a salire.

L'indice disegnò altre lettere.

 _Trovo Jibril e vengo da te!_

"La bambola!" – pigolò Marie – "Ti lascio la mia bambola…così ti fa compagnia!".

 _No! Vattene! Esci! Corri fuori dal paese!_

Martin vide il corpicino dell'altra issarsi su e scomparire.

Era coraggiosa Marie Amal per avere solo cinque anni. Certo i fratelli non avevano mancato di sbuffare quando c'era da tirarsela dietro nelle scorribande, in spiaggia o nella pineta, ma quella prendeva a strillare e maman ammetteva che lasciarla sempre da sola non era proprio corretto. C'era poi che Marie Amal non amava proprio star lì sotto il portico a giocare con tazzine vecchie e centrini malconci, a far finta d'esser una damina!

No, proprio no!

Così, poteva anche essere accaduto in passato d'esser finiti a camminare sopra i coppi d'una qualche casaccia diroccata. Tutti zitti, in fila, Martin davanti e Jibril dietro e poi lei, la piccola Marie Amal, nel mezzo.

Tutti intenti a tenere l'equilibrio. Tutti zitti, che nessuno avrebbe mai tradito l'altro. Incoscenti…

Proprio non ne avevano idea che se qualcuno fosse scivolato…

I mocciosi sono così, non hanno il tempo sotto i piedi, non lo stringono tra le dita.

Ce l'hanno nel sangue il tempo, lo vivono, talmente immersi dentro di esso che essi stessi sono il tempo…

Non c'è il futuro per loro e il passato è già scomparso nell'istante stesso in cui il piede realizza una nuova conquista o scopre un nuovo paesaggio o assaggia un gusto nuovo.

Solo il nuovo è dimensione talmente concreta da annullare tutto il resto.

Così Marie Amal prese ad intuire che sui coppi rossi e sbrecciati del tetto su cui era finalmente sbucata i piedi nudi avrebbero fatto presa molto meglio che calzando scaponcini e calzette.

Via tutto dunque…

Passettini piccoli, le braccia aperte come aveva insegnato Martin, che lui era vissuto su una nave e lì l'equilibrio deve essere tenuto ben saldo, la bamboletta in una mano e l'altra aperta ad ascoltare il vento che leggero asciugava la pelle umida della corsa.

I piedini un poco faticarono ad incunearsi tra le pietre liscie e poi ruvide ma gli occhi davvero parevano estasiati all'idea d'esser finalmente fuori. All'aria…

Martin sarebbe voluto uscire anche lui, fuggire.

L'intenso sentore del mare ch'era filtrato dalla botola, mescolato a quello di muffa e fieno marcio, l'avevano inebriato, tanto sgradevole il secondo quanto fonte di salvezza il primo.

Lo sguardo sgranato prese a scrutare la stanza ch'era stato costretto a varcare di nuovo.

"Chiudi la porta!" – l'ordine arrivò secco e lui obbedì.

Era buio…

Martin non comprese come facesse ad essere così buio lì dentro che fuori era giorno…

"Avvicinati…".

Un passo…

La mente prese a rincorrere i gesti d'un tempo, ordini asciutti che l'olandese imponeva prima del rito che si consumava più o meno velocemente, più o meno voracemente.

Martin intravide Monsigneur seduto alla poltroncina davanti al camino, il fuoco era stato ravvivato anche se era estate e faceva caldo. Martin aveva freddo però, brividi roventi aggredivano la schiena, forse perché si sentiva sporco, forse perché tutto si sgretolava.

Il fulmine della casa arsa dal fuoco…

La pungente disfatta d'aver condotto i fratelli in casa del demonio.

S'era fidato di Didier, s'era fidato dell'intenso desiderio d'essere libero, davvero. Libero d'amare il fratello e così amare di più sé stesso.

Doveva trovare Jibril…

Fece il passo necessario. Un altro, un altro ancora…

Fu davanti all'altro e l'altro lo guardò com'era accaduto prima.

Da fuori s'udiva trambusto.

Martin s'immaginò che la sorella fosse stata scoperta…

La bocca s'aprì, anche se ormai erano anni che non riusciva più ad uscire un suono da essa. 

La richiesta roca…

Unico suono…

Unico nome…

"Jibril…" – soffocato, i pugni chiusi, lettere storpiate dalla gola spezzata.

"Ma allora non è vero che non sai parlare!" – ghignò Monsigneur perplesso.

Negò Martin, un altro passo…

L'altro si alzò e allungò la mano, di nuovo.

Dell'amico Didier non v'era traccia.

No, per quanto il marchio infamante si fosse impresso nelle viscere, il tempo in cui quel marchio era stato curato, anche quel tempo aveva lasciato il suo segno.

Il marchio s'era rimarginato almeno un poco e la ferita non si poteva più riaprire…

Martin scacciò la mano, con disperazione e rabbia.

"Incantevole!" – chiosò Monsigneur divertito – "Sei tornato a ribellarti…di solito coloro che non si ribellano mai sono alquanto noiosi! Sono così prevedibili!".

L'altro rimase muto. Ossevava davanti a sé. D'improvviso il dolce sentore del mare, quello ch'erano anni che non faceva più paura, prese a risalire dalle viscere, esso era impresso nella mente, luogo dell'anima, tempo in cui s'era consumato il rito contro di sé.

Un passo indietro…

Monsigneur gli corse dietro, con rabbia, gli occhi chiusi, il coltello in mano arrivò vicinissimo al viso.

"Adesso basta…" – sibilò tetro – "Sono stanco di rincorrerti…facciamola finita…sai che mi piace assaggiare tutto…".

"Jibril…" – chiese Martin disperato.

"Non è qui!" – digrignò Monsigneur – "Lui non potevo averlo…ma chissà che non riesca a giocare d'astuzia e a fottere quel dannato Bouillé così da prendermi anche tuo fratello!".

Comprese Martin…

Comprese e credette di morire lì. Il senso di vuoto che aveva intuito aprirsi nelle viscere come una voragine che l'avrebbe inghiottito, veniva da lì. Suo fratello non era lì…

Impietrito, inghiottì sangue e rabbia, a domandarsi dove fosse suo fratello e com'era stato possibile essere stati così stupidi d'aver creduto a quei demoni.

Dunque…

Gli occhi squadrarono il demonio…

Il corpo cresciuto…

Una spinta…

Martin tentò di sottrarsi, scansarsi, sgusciare via, adesso aveva forze e capacità sufficienti.

Si apparteneva, si amava così come gli avevano insegnato i genitori.

Poteva scegliere d'essere altro da ciò che nonvoleva più essere.

Jibril non c'era…

Il pensiero corse a Marie…

Chissà s'era riuscita ad uscire dalla casa, chissà se stava ancora là, sul tetto, con la bamboletta in mano.

Marie non aveva mai avuto paura di nulla ma Martin ammise ch'era perché loro tre erano sempre stati assieme. Anche quando lei era piccolissima e saltellava su e giù nel lettino come una scimmietta in gabbia, lui e Jibril non mancavano d'accostarsi e sorriderle e prometterle che se avesse imparato a camminare in fretta, loro l'avrebbero portata con sé. E l'altra ci s'era messa d'impegno, inconsapevole certo, ma l'istinto aveva dettato l'urgenza di spicciarsi, se voleva condividere le scorribande degli altri due.

Monsigneur afferrò Martin per un braccio e se lo tirò indietro.

Un mezzo giro e il moccioso finì contro la parete…

Un rantolo roco sgorgò dalla gola, non poteva gridare, anche se sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Gridò…

Ci provò ma non aveva voce.

La dannata voce perduta chissà dove, su Le Comte Vert. La voce che maman aveva tentato di restituirgli, che però funzionava solo con quelli che l'amavano.

La voce del silenzio…

Solo chi l'amava era in grado di ascoltare il suo silenzio. E di capire e di rispondere. Gli altri no, quelli ch'erano indifferenti non avrebbero mai compreso e come tutti avrebbero volto il capo altrove.

Monsigneur ci provò a prenderlo, come sapeva fare un demone istruito a prendersi ciò che voleva, dapprima usando modi suadenti, insinuando il dubbio, confondendo i sensi. E poi, se tutto non fosse bastato, a tirar fuori gli artigli ed affondare e strappare via, stoffe e senso di sé.

"Sei un bastardo testardo!" – digrignò girando i polsi dell'altro dietro la schiena.

Sarebbe bastata una mano, l'altra aveva preso a frugare, insinuandosi a frantumare l'amore di sé, il pudore, quel ch'era rimasto.

Gridò Martin, anche se nessuno l'avrebbe sentito.

 _§§§_

Un alito d'aria più fredda prese a scivolare sul manto d'edera scura, indicando la strada.

Sir Joseph Hornett si fermò, le dita solcarono la coperta di foglioline tenere e verdi, a condurre alla roccia sgretolata e vuota che s'inoltrava chissà dove.

A tentoni seguì la scia, gli altri dietro.

"Da qui…forse sono passati da qui…".

Il pertugio era stretto…

I corpi insinuati s'adattarono all'apertura, le dita sfiorarono la roccia.

La consistenza umida del sangue contrasse i polpastrelli che si ritrassero.

Una traccia del passaggio.

Un'altra traccia…

"Che diavolo è accaduto?!" – chiese Alain, anche se la risposta era ovvia.

"Quello che ho sempre temuto…voi conoscete André?!" – domanda altrettanto ovvia, Alain annuì – "Immagino da molto tempo…".

Alain si scurì in volto.

"Per quel che ho imparato su di lui…" – chiosò Sir Hornett – "L'indole non deve essere mai mutata…".

"Lo so…era un dannato idealista in passato…ha quasi perso la vita per lei…per…".

"Non è necessaria alcuna spiegazione. So già tutto…quel che mi ha sempre stupito è che nonostante ciò che ha passato, nonostante avessero entrambi avuto la possibilità di vivere una vita sicura, al riparo dai dannati luoghi comuni d'intraprendere battaglie pericolose…".

"Non si sono tirati indietro! Né lui…né lei!" – sentenziò Alain amaro.

La sostanza era tutta lì, che fosse sostanza del male o del bene.

E lui, dannato, l'amava e l'aveva amata anche per questo.

E lui, dannato, l'avrebbe amata sempre.

Il pensiero corse a Carmilla…

Che ne sarebbe stato di lei e dei loro figli?!

La ricerca riprese dentro la dannata terra, passi cauti…

Lo sguardo s'aprì su un altro paesaggio.

"Dove sei?!" – sibilò Alain, il sangue pulsava nelle dita, immaginandosi il peggio.

Non avrebbe mai potuto abbandonare l'amico…

Non adesso.

"Ma che razza di posto è questo?".

"Ve l'ho detto…sono cavità che si trovano sotto il terreno…è probabile che sia stata usata come via di fuga…Rini le conosce bene…forse anche André!".

La mascella contratta, il viso abbassato…

La mente ricolma delle parole dannate…

Il senso di colpa per aver indugiato troppo a metterla in guardia, a mettersi in guardia.

Dio, si era arreso a lei, alla sua bellezza, alla sua sfuggente arroganza…

Il respiro trattenuto per trattenere il dolore…

Il silenzio solcato da ronzii di cicale e mosche.

Nessun pensiero…

Non vedeva nulla…

Ascoltava il sentore del sangue nella gola, nel corpo trafitto…

Impossibile piegarsi.

Non l'aveva mai fatto in passato.

Non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

 _§§§_

La voce non usciva…

 _Papà…_

Chiuse gli occhi Martin, rammentò il giorno in cui era andato nella grande città assieme ad André. Quel giorno André era diventato suo padre.

André sapeva chi era Martin, sapeva chi era stato nel passato ma aveva ugualmente deciso di accoglierlo nella sua vita.

 _E maman…_

La sua maman che aveva conosciuto laggiù, nella pancia nera de Le Comte Vert…

 _Maman…_

Anche lei l'aveva accolto e quando erano venuti al mondo Oscar Jibril e Marie Amal, la visione della vita era divenuta quasi un calendoscopio, un susseguirsi di scoperte e soprese.

Martin amava Jibril…

Il corpo trascinato all'indietro, sollevato come fosse stato davvero un soffione di Tarassaco sospinto via da un'improvvisa folata di vento.

Trascinato e strappato…

Chiuse gli occhi Martin, udì la voce dell'uomo che imprecava sprezzante.

La vista si colmò di minuscole stelline.

I pugni stretti in attesa della dannata punizione per aver osato mutare il proprio destino.

Poi non sentì nulla però.

Nessun colpo, nessuna parola, nessuna ferita…

Uno strattone, il corpo abbandonato, libero…

Riaprì piano gli occhi…

 _Maman…_

Maman stava lì, occhi fulgidi e fulminei all'avversario, lì, impietrita dalla visione che l'altro avrebbe dovuto esser morto.

A Limours…

Un tuffo…

Martin si divincolò, si tuffò tra le braccia di maman.

Le braccia si chiusero e l'abbracciarono proprio come allora, quand'erano su Le Comte Vert e lui l'aveva conosciuta e lei non l'aveva disprezzato, nonostante fosse un essere reietto ed insulso.

Oscar stava lì, scura e sprezzante, le braccia chiuse a Martin che sentiva il cuore, il proprio, battere impazzito e lì, sopra di esso, il cuore di sua madre.

"Martin…" – sussurrò lei correndo agli occhi.

L'altro non annuì, non negò. L'improvvisa salvezza recava con sé la voragine del senso di colpa, ch'era colpa sua se Oscar Jibril e Marie Amal erano stati portati via.

"Stai bene?" – chiese lei, le dita a chiudere il viso, i pollici ad accarezzare le guance.

Si guardarono…

Oscar con comprendeva…

Non c'era più tempo.

Monsigneur si rialzò, un passo a destra per guadagnare l'arma che stava sul tavolo.

Anche lei si mosse, lo prevenne, l'arma finì a terra, lontano…

Rise Monsigneur, lei no, lei tentò di scorgere i lineamenti nascosti dietro la maschera di cuoio.

 _Quello era d'Iversay?!_

 _Chi era davvero il Conte d'Iversay?!_

Rise l'altro intuendo che forse l'avversaria aveva compreso.

Se lei era lì, era segno che c'era arrivata su suggerimento di qualcuno.

"L'ho sempre detto io che quel Bouillé è un idiota!" – digrignò cinico – "Scommetto che vi ha detto chi sono…e che ero qui! Comunque siete la benvenuta. Sono passati anni ma alla fine ci è dato d'incontrarci di nuovo!".

"Non m'interessa sapere chi siete…dove sono Marie e Jibril?!" – chiosò l'altra severa.

"Non v'importa sapere chi sono…" – sghignazzò Monsigneur, prendendo a slacciarsi la maschera di cuoio – "Invece dovrebbe! Si, forse è vero che il mio nome a voi non direbbe nulla…ma sapere chi sono davvero…e da dove vengo…forse potreste comprendere molto della vostra vita e di ciò che siete stata davvero. Certamente, a mio modesto parere, un'esistenza dannatamente noiosa…la vostra!".

Oscar stava lì, abbracciata a Martin.

Intuì che doveva state lì se voleva sapere che fine avevano fatto i suoi bambini.

La mente vuota, senz'appigli, negli occhi le fiamme che avevano divorato Alcantia e nelle orecchie le parole di Bouillé e nel cuore la spina sulla sorte di André…

I tre nomi sussurrati…

 _André, Jibril, Marie…_

 _André, Jibril, Marie…_

"Non avete perduto la vostra smania di correre a salvare tutti i disperati di questa terra!".

Silenzio…

Il senso delle parole, non le importava…

"Non è tanto importante chi sono io…" – ammise Monsigneur – "Quanto chi siete davvero voi…".

"Smettetela…".

"Oh…vediamo…da dove potrei cominciare…" – prese a tamburellare quello sul tavolo – "Il ballo in vostro onore…quello che il Generale Bouillé aveva imbastito per trovarvi un marito…".

"Dannazione…" – imprecò Oscar, un passo, le dita strette alle spalle di Martin.

"Oh…ve l'avevo già spiegato…".

"C'eravate anche voi tra gl'invitati…" – replicò lei.

"Si…ma il punto non è questo…insomma…come dirvelo…davvero voi avete creduto che fosse stato Bouillé ad ideare la storia del ballo?!".

"Cosa…".

"Ve l'ho detto…Monsieur Le Generale Bouillé è certamente personaggio devoto alla propria carica di nobile difensore della monarchia ma la sua tracotanza supera di gran lunga la sua intelligenza! E' un arrivista come tutti a questo mondo! Potete non credermi ma, visto che non avevate intenzione di lasciare l'uniforme, modestamente fui io a suggerire l'idea di una competizione tra i vostri pretendenti. Anch'io ero là quel giorno…sapevo che avrei avuto poche speranze, che c'erano altri prima di me. Oh…è stato uno spasso quando vi siete presentata in uniforme! Tutti sdegnati e anch'io ovviamente ho recitato la mia bella parte di nobile oltraggiato dalla vostra arroganza. Il ballo mi era stato necessario per scovare i vostri pretendenti…sapere chi erano davvero quelli che avrebbro avuto l'ardire di corteggiarvi…".

Tirò un respiro fondo Monsigneur.

Prese a slacciarsi la maschera di cuoio.

"La necessità è presto detta! Tutti vi avevano descritto come una donna altera, severa, fredda, insensibile al fascino di chiunque, maschio o femmina che fosse. Dunque avrei dovuto trovare la chiave per entrare dentro la vostra testa, dentro il vostro cuore…comprendere chi foste davvero…".

 _Dio…_

I muscoli sussultarono.

La mente ripiombò al passato intrecciato all'esistenza di altri protagonisti.

La nenia biblica riemerse gracchiata dalla voce incalzante dell'avversario.

 _Dio mio, Dio mio perché m'abbandonasti?_

 _Non pensi al mio soccorso, al gemer mio?_

 _Grossi tori mi stringono dattorno, m'hanno accerchiato i robusti di Basan…_

 _Contro di me spalancano la bocca come un leone che sbrana e che rugge…_

 _E io come l'acqua mi vado sciogliendo e tutte son disgiunte le mie ossa…_

 _Il mio cuore s'è fatto come di cera e dentro al petto mi si va struggendo…_

 _Il mio cuore se fatto di cera…_

 _E il vostro mademoiselle…_

 _E il vostro cuore…anche il vostro cuore s'è fatto di cera?_

 _Il cuore di cera…_

"Rammentate dunque!? A Saint Sulpice?!".

No, il cuore parve diventare di pietra. Un colpo minimo e sarebbe finito in frantumi…

Monsigneur fece un passo indietro…

La luce del camino riverberò il chiarore sulle grinze del viso, l'espressione contratta in un ghigno di compatimento.

Oscar intuì i lineamenti.

Sì, quell'uomo era il Conte Jouslard D'Iversay seppur trasfigurato dal fuoco.

Monsigneur riprese ad avanzare, Oscar fu costretta a scansare Martin, dietro di lei.

"E nemmeno questo ha importanza…" – chiosò quello.

Silenzio…

"E Saint Antoine?" – sputò feroce.

 _L'assalto alla carrozza, come faceva a sapere…_

"Avevate fatto sapere al Generale Bouillé che l'avreste raggiunto per ringraziarlo della generosità dimostrata verso il vostro soldato, quello che s'era venduto il fucile…così m'aveva detto il generale. E' stato facile sobbillare la gente contro la vostra arroganza di sfidare la fame dei parigini! Oh certo non è cambiato molto ad oggi…ma insomma…servire alla plebaglia una carrozza effigiata da uno stemma nobiliare e dentro un ufficiale e il suo soldato…credevo sarebbe stato risolutivo! Credevo davvero che avreste smesso di giocare alla guerra! Tanto più che il vostro servo ci aveva quasi rimesso la vita! Nulla da fare!".

Il ghigno si contrasse…

"Dannato!"

"Non sono io il dannato! Siete voi! Voi siete dannata dalla vostra alterigia…voi non avete mai smesso di mettervi al servizio dei più deboli…".

"Che cosa interessa a voi?! Le scelte della mia vita…".

"Scelte? Quali scelte?!".

Lo sguardo s'aprì, non comprendeva…

"Io non sono che un modesto demone…sarei incapace di far del male a qualcuno…facendo finta di fargli del bene s'intende! Ma voi…voi siete stata abile a giocare a questo modo! Illudere gli altri d'esser dalla parte del giusto…trascinare i vostri soldati in battaglia…facendo loro credere che quella fosse la strada da seguire. E quelli sono morti. E poi avete abbandonato i vostri sovrani…".

Impietrita, il sangue s'annacquava…

"Chi siete?!" – senza respiro…

"Oh…sono tante persone! Di certo sono colui che voleva sapere chi siete davvero e anche chi fosse colui che avrebbe potuto essere il mio avversario!".

"Il vostro avversario…".

"Non l'avrei mai immaginato…ma alla fine l'ho compreso. L'uomo che avete tenuto a distanza…l'uomo che avete tenuto come servo accanto a voi…l'uomo che vi ha reso ciò che siete. Alla Basse Geole prima e alla Barrier d'Enfer dopo…quella notte…ho finalmente capito chi era davvero il mio avversario…".

Rammentò…

La lotta…

S'era immaginata fosse il prigioniero…

Che però non era mai stato chiaro come quello avesse fatto ad uscire dalla cella e poi a tornarci dentro.

"Avete legato a voi un uomo che avrebbe dato la vita per voi…non potete negarlo. Il vostro potere è davvero immenso. Quelle che voi chiamate _scelte_ dunque altro non sono state che il tentativo di lavarvi la coscienza…facendo credere a voi stessa d'esser d'indole illuminata e di perseguire la giustizia!".

"Non potete insegnarmi nulla! Per quel che ricordo voi avete sempre perseguito il vostro interesse!".

"Oh…e rifugiarvi qui a far da comandante ad una banda di ribelli non è forse lo stesso?! Credere così di aiutare quelli meno fortunati di voi…così da diventare voi l'eroina?! Questo non è forse perseguire un interesse sulla pelle di altri?! Tutti quelli che vi seguono rischiano la vita per voi. Io no! Se decido d'ammazzare qualcuno lo faccio e basta!".

Mandò giù Oscar mentre le gambe davvero non la sorreggevano più.

La coscienza a domandarsi se davvero lei non fosse stata ciò che l'altro aveva appena descritto.

Si vide, arrogante e leggiadra…

Incapace di cedere e soccombere…

"Immagino sia costato caro al vostro servo scegliere tra voi e la sua gente?! Avrebbe ammazzato per voi. Avrebbe tradito quel popolo da cui proveniva. Vi siete unita a lui ma se non aveste fatto quel passo…se foste rimasta fedele al vostro rango…siete davvero sicura che lui sarebbe rimasto al vostro fianco!? E se fosse accaduto di ritrovarvelo tra la gente del popolo ad assaltare la Bastiglia!? Sareste stata capace di combattere contro di lui?! No…avete ceduto per non dover scegliere…avete ceduto per continuare ad illuderlo…e soprattutto ad illudere voi stessa!".

"Chi siete?!" – un passo, il corpo proteso…

"Sono ciò che voi desiderate che io sia…sono la vostra idiozia…la vostra ignobile resa…sono il vostro desiderio d'essere potente. Sono ciò che di sporco c'è nella vostra vita…la rabbia…e l'incapacità di scegliere. Sono tutto ciò che voi avreste voluto nascondere di voi stessa. Sono quell'amore che dite di provare…tormentato…meglio se tormentato sì, che così è più struggente! Ma anche così noioso! Sono ciò che voi avete voluto vedere per illudervi d'essere capace di scegliere…e sono la vostra incapacità di decidere. Non sono nessuno e sono tutto…".

Un passo…

Presero ad implodere i sensi e a sgretolarsi le forze.

Oscar era lì, la mente altrove, la coscienza stravolta che non riusciva a cavare che assurde farneticazioni dalla bocca dell'altro.

Azzardò…

"Non siete nulla…il fatto che voi sappiate ciò che è accaduto nella mia vita…mi porta solo a credere che voi foste presente…in quei luoghi…in quel momenti. Ma voi non sapete nulla di me…".

Rise l'altro, ironico…

"Chi siete!" – glielo gridò in faccia…

"Ve l'ho detto! Pensavate che quello a Saint Sulpice fosse Dorian Vassiliev…".

"Vassiliev…" – il nome sussurrato a labbra strette…

"Dorian Vassiliev era mio fratello…".

"Voi…".

"Così come Georgiy Damien Stevenov…e mio padre era Arian Tichinov. Io ero dove avrebbero dovuto essere loro…e loro dove avrei dovuto essere io…".

Un passo indietro…

I nomi frustarono i muscoli…

Dunque gli anni trascorsi non erano bastati ad allontanare da sé la maledizione d'esser nobile e d'esser divenuta pietra dello scandalo al punto da esser utilizzata per far scoppiare una guerra tra Francia e Russia.

Quell'uomo era stato ovunque…

"E neppure questo per me ha più importanza!" – sibilò D'Iversay avanzando – "Perché io non sono nessuno…ma sono colui che vi costringerà a scegliere!".

"Dannato!".

"Si…voi dovrete scegliere questa volta…".

"Dove sono i miei figli?!".

Un passo, l'arma puntata contro…

"Se mi uccidete non lo saprete mai!".

Il cuore prese a frantumarsi…

Tutto s'annebbiava e svaniva…

"Uno dei vostri figli lo avete già trovato…ed è stato proprio lui che mi ha portato gli altri due…".

Silenzio…

Gelo…

Martin si contrasse, gli occhi corsero a quelli della madre, anche lei lo guardò per comprendere.

Martin si sentì perduto…

L'altro infierì: "Siete stata così esemplare e fulgida nelle vostre scelte che nemmeno vi siete accorta che quello che voi avete preso in casa come figlio…si è innamorato e ama disperatamente il vostro vero figlio…".

Le parole s'impressero…

L'aria prese a mancare…

Il vuoto…

Il danno…

Impercettibile scostamento dei sensi. I muscoli implosero alla sconvolgente visione.

L'urgenza di sapere prese a lottare contro lo scenario faticoso e scuro.

"Martin…" – sussurrò piano lei e il bambino abbassò lo sguardo.

Lei gli alzò il viso a chiedergli che aveva fatto e perché. Non c'era tempo…

"Si…" – proseguì il demone alle spalle – "Questo moccioso avrebbe voluto avere per sé l'altro…quel moccioso così bello ch'è davvero vostro figlio! Non è una menzogna…ed è di certo disgustoso non trovate!?".

Oscar guardò Martin.

Provò a leggere negli occhi dell'altro come aveva imparato a fare, l'unico modo per comprendere ciò che provava il figlio, sempre più sfuggente, sempre più teso, dilaniato dalla gelosia…

Nessuna risposta, le braccia di Martin rimasero basse, appiccicate al corpo.

Nessun tentativo di contestare, opporsi…

Non ce ne sarebbe stata necessità.

Maman aveva sempre accettato tutto, aveva sempre tentato di comprendere ogni visione della vita.

Non era importante adesso, quanto il fatto che Jibril non era lì e nessuno sapeva dove fosse finito.

"Che farete quando vostro figlio vi chiederà di concedergli l'affetto dell'altro figlio!? E' difficile scegliere quando si è immersi nell'oscurità. Vi siete sempre sottratta a queste scelte…avete sempre cercato d'imboccare la via più facile ma adesso…come farete a distinguere il bene dal male?! Oppure non farete nessuna distinzione…".

"Martin…lo so che vuoi bene a Jibril…" – tentò di mediare lei che non voleva ascoltare l'altro e voleva comprendere.

Non voleva credere a nulla ma lo sguardo del figlio non poté reggere lo sguardo della madre.

Comprese Oscar: "Martin…Jibril è tuo fratello…".

L'unico legame, l'unico affetto…

Si sentì scoperto Martin. Si sentì sporco, irrimediabilmente perduto.

L'unico pensiero fu quello di ritrovare Marie Amal e aiutare lei, almeno lei.

"Vostra figlia…ho spedito Didier da lei…" – ghignò cinico Monsigneur.

Sussultò Martin, lo sguardo atterrito…

Un passo indietro…

Lui aveva fatto uscire Marie.

Marie, la piccola Marie era là fuori e Didier, il dannato Didier, era alle sue calcagna.

"Non volete sapere dov'è vostro figlio?!" – affondò Monsigneur beffardo, per imporre ai sensi di frantumarsi di più, ancora di più. Non si sarebbe riusciti a salvare tutti…

Oscar s'impietrì mentre i muscoli vibravano di rabbia.

"Non è qui…".

Tutti e due fissarono l'avversario.

Martin prese a respirare a fatica…

"Ho dato ordine di portarlo su…".

Silenzio…

"A Livorno…Bouillé lo vuole in Francia…".

Gelo…

I sensi sprofondarono…

Rise Monsigneur stavolta.

Rise davvero…

"Chi sceglierete di salvare adesso!? Vostro figlio…l'erede maschio!? Bouillé mi ha raccontato la vostra storia! Vostro padre saprebbe cosa scegliere…e voi? Chi sceglierete? Vostro figlio…oppure quella mocciosa così graziosa e testarda che vorrebbe diventare un cavaliere?!".

S'ammutolì la madre.

In pochi conoscevano quel pensiero della piccola Marie Amal.

Dunque Monsigneur l'aveva avuta accanto…

"Dannato…".

"Oppure sceglierete questo bastardo che avete accolto nella vostra casa e che non ci ha pensato che un istante a tradirvi?!".

Martin indietreggiò…

Negò…

Le lacrime affuscarono la vista…

255


	74. Oblio

_**Oblio**_

Poche parole…

 _Scegliere…_

Scegliere implica atto di libertà ma anche rinuncia.

Scegliere impone di dare senso alle passioni, che per natura stessa infliggono dubbio, dolore, insofferenza, desiderio.

Desiderare è una condanna…

Dunque scegliere è sempre una condanna.

L'intelletto dovrebbe guidare ad assopire le passioni, acquietarle, abituando a fugare i dubbi…

Difficile per l'intelletto riuscire ad ammaestrare le passioni.

Un passo indietro…

La visione di sé di nuovo sola…

"E poi c'è vostro marito…" – affondò Monsigneur – "So che il generale aveva delle mire anche su di lui….non personali s'intende. Bouillé disprezza i plebei…dargli la caccia e toglierli di mezzo è il suo diverimento maggiore. A Limours…le figlie dei plebei le lasciava a me! Pareva così morigerato Bouillé ma di fatto….".

 _Jibril non era lì…_

 _Marie nemmeno._

 _André era lontano…_

Oscar sollevò la destra, la pistola impugnata, l'indice al grilletto.

L'intelletto non aveva modo di scalfire il dolore…

La passione, in quanto desiderio dei sensi, divorava qualsiasi ragionamento.

"Ammazzatemi pure se volete…il diavolo non teme la morte…quando l'ha già inflitta ai suoi simili…può ritenersi soddisfatto!".

Un ghigno…

Dunque quello non temeva neppure la morte.

No, era difficile immaginare che qualcuno non la temesse. Più semplicemente Monsigneur sapeva dov'erano i suoi figli, dunque l'ipoteca sul destino lui l'aveva già messa.

"Dove sono?!" – domandò Oscar con rabbia.

"Non sono qui…l'ordine è attendere uno di noi due per l'imbarco, io stesso o il generale. Se nessuno di noi dovesse arrivare in tempo…sarà facile intuire che qualcosa è andato storto. L'ordine successivo sarà dunque di fare del moccioso quello che sarà più opportuno. In Francia vostro figlio ci arriverà! Come ci arriverà…vivo o morto…quello non è affar mio…".

Sprofonda l'anima…

La colpa chiude il respiro e trancia la speranza.

Martin s'aggrappò alla camicia di maman, richiamò lo sguardo, implorò d'essere perdonato.

Si staccò…

Oscar tentò di trattenerlo ma quello aveva già guadagnato la porta in un istante, scomparendo nel vuoto della casa silenziosa.

Prese a ridacchiare Monsigneur…

"Però poi accade che se il diavolo s'incapriccia di qualcuno…" – disgrignò avventandosi contro la porta, arrivando a chiuderla e lei comprese che l'altro voleva dividerli e c'era riuscito.

Oscar s'impose di restare lucida…

Non poteva ammazzare il demonio no, doveva scendere a patti. Nella testa il nome dei figli…

I figli, tutti…

La passione doveva cedere al ragionamento, anche se esso avesse condotto dritto nel baratro.

Il respiro troncato dalla rabbia s'abbassò per non accusare il colpo, forte, che l'avversario impresse al corpo. I sensi all'erta, ci provò a scansarlo e tutt'e due si ritrovarono contro la parete, la pistola sempre in mano e l'uomo che sghignazzava la superiorità dei gesti non perché fosse più forte, o forse lo era, ma di certo non era grazie a quella forza che contava di sopraffare l'altra.

Impietrita…

Oscar perse il respiro, la mente annebbiata dal vorticare degli eventi, in parte generati dall'arroganza degli estranei, in parte creata dalla sua stessa foga, dalla sua stessa vita.

Un colpo…

Il tonfo, Monsigneur cadde indietro, ricacciato via…

"Mi domando che fareste se vostro figlio vi chiedesse di amare l'altro figlio!?" – tagliò quello.

Visione sulfurea…

Oscar mandò giù, intuì il fuoco nelle viscere.

Non se n'era accorta, s'era immaginata un bene immenso, quello del figlio verso il figlio…

Senza nome…

Solo bene, puro ed incommensurabile, pulito.

Il bene non ha colore, non ha sesso, non si mostra pulito o sporco.

Il bene è bene e basta e Martin amava Jibril. L'amava così tanto…

Chiuse gli occhi Oscar, trattenne il respiro, ammise che l'errore era stato soltanto suo, non essersi avveduta di quel bene. Era suo dovere…

Eppure, nel fondo delle viscere, nel fondo del cuore, quel bene era talmente lieve e commovente che non avrebbe mai potuto incutere disgusto o timore.

Impossibile giudicare il bene…

"Non ha importanza!" – sibilò, il ginocchio a terra – "Amo i miei figli, tutti, senza differenze…non sceglierò mai tra di loro…".

Ridacchiò Monsigneur…

"Sta bene…" – ghignò – "Ciò che mi premeva era insinuare il dubbio…sapete…il demonio non sempre si muove attraverso opere di grandiosa malvagità. Molto spesso si limita ad erodere il cuore dell'uomo, a plasmarlo a suo piacimento. Che poi, nella realtà, l'uomo fa quasi sempre tutto da sé! L'uomo è naturalmente portato alla ricerca del proprio bene! Le passioni sono ciò che lo guidano e l'essere umano ama farsi guidare da esse. Gli stolti sanno fare solo questo! Sono poche le persone che riescono a superare le proprie passioni e a guidarsi verso la pace dei sensi. Chi non riesce a farlo…dimostra la grandezza del demonio. E' l'uomo stesso ad infliggersi la propria condanna! E' stato furbo Dio…".

"Dannato…smettila!" – la voce tagliava i sensi, i ragionamenti disgregavano le forze…

Rise l'altro…

"Si…è stato furbo…anziché assumersi la responsabilità delle scelte dell'uomo…ha concesso all'uomo di scegliere! Così che se l'uomo sceglierà il male non sarà mai colpa di Dio ma dell'uomo stesso!".

"Basta!" – s'avventò contro l'altro, accecata…

E l'altro rimase lì, a sfidarla, la faccia rosa dal fuoco, gli occhi viola e freddi…

Lo colpì facilmente, il colpo fece ondeggiare lievemente il corpo…

Il demonio la teneva lì, dannazione, e lei stava sbagliando tutto, che il demonio non merita tanta attenzione.

Gode ad attirare le anime nel vortice della sua dannazione…

Doveva uscire da lì…

Chiunque fosse stato l'altro, qualunque fosse la sua origine, fosse stato anche il demonio in persona…

Oscar ammise che se anche fosse stato davvero il demonio, lei non aveva nulla da spartire.

Le colpe commesse nella vita, l'inerzia, la visione di André, l'amore rifiutato, il tempo perduto…

Tutto sarebbe rimasto impresso per sempre, inciso nella carne, piantato nell'anima.

Mai, per quanto lei avrebbe potuto fare o dire nella sua vita, il passato sarebbe venuto meno. Nulla si sarebbe cancellato.

Il passato sarebbe stato sempre un passo avanti a lei, addosso…

Questa era già colpa sufficientemente severa…

 _§§§_

Aprì gli occhi, tentò di comprendere.

Era buio, il cuore sobbalzò.

Era buio…

Continuò a sperare fosse il sangue di cui annusava l'odore aspro e metallico nella gola, nel naso…

Gli faceva male la testa, il collo, ogni respiro pareva una lama che scendeva giù, sempre più giù nel torace ad impedire al respiro di farsi un poco più fondo.

Gli pareva sarebbe morto soffocato, non riusciva a respirare…

 _Oscar…_

 _Jibril…_

 _Marie…_

 _Martin…_

Nomi, voci, volti impressi nella carne.

Il tempo del sollievo e della libertà e della speranza era dunque finito!?

Così, per mano degli stessi aguzzini d'un tempo che si erano divertiti a servirsi di altri, riproponendo gli stessi giochi geometrici di morte!?

 _Stupido…_

 _Non smetterai mai di commettere gli stessi errori!_

André intuì che non era più chiuso dentro una stanza. L'aria, forse una brezza leggera, scompigliava i capelli, lo sentiva sulla faccia asciugare il sangue rappreso, raffreddarlo, instillare ulteriore spasmo alle ferite aperte.

Non si muoveva, non poteva, d'altra parte non appena aveva tentato semplicemente di ondeggiare per saggiare le forze e comprendere cosa ci fosse intorno, fitte acute s'erano riverberate attraverso i muscoli, che parevano divenuti di pietra, lì lì per sbriciolarsi.

Non sarebbe rimasto più nulla di lui…

Non era ciò che gl'importava.

Voleva solo sapere se Oscar, Marie, Martin, Jibril…

Se erano vivi.

Respirò piano.

Intuì il pavimento legnoso oscillare impercettibilmente sotto i piedi.

Passi s'avvicinavano…

La testa strappata all'insù, tirata a forza, gli occhi aperti ma no la luce non feriva più.

Implosero i sensi, a mala pena le orecchie udirono l'ennesimo insulto, l'ennesimo ordine.

Si voleva che lui mettesse il proprio nome sul pezzo di carta…

Aveva le mani legate dietro la schiena.

Si domandò come avrebbe potuto fare.

Al di là del gesto, André si domandò perché avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Il barone voleva riprendersi le sue terre dunque.

Siccome nel Granducato vigeva la legge dell'atto di volontà, il plebeo avrebbe comunque dovuto esercitare la propria volizione, ossia firmare la dannata carta e ricondurre così la geometria impazzita otto anni prima all'ordinaria sequenza del nobile che possiede le terre, del plebeo che non può aspirare a nulla, se non aver salva la vita.

"Ti decidi!?" – gli gridò Rini in faccia – "Non ti concederò altro tempo! Rivoglio ciò che è sempre stato mio! Rammento quando fosti tu a puntarmi un fucile addosso e ad impedirmi di prendermi quella puttana di tua moglie! Chissà forse adesso…sarà qualcun altro a godersi lo spettacolo…poco importa…".

La gola bruciava.

André era cambiato.

Un tempo se ne sarebbe stato zitto. Forse anche adesso avrebbe dovuto stare zitto, ancora più di prima, immerso nell'alterigia della propria superiorità d'ideali.

Gli sputò in faccia dunque, all'altro, gesto assurdo che inalberò la rabbia dell'altro.

Altri colpi, calci…

Forse non valeva la pena morire per un pugno di terra ma su quella terra vivevano molte persone, oltre sé e la propria famiglia.

L'avversario le avrebbe rese di nuovo serve o peggio ancora le avrebbe cacciate via.

Dunque il bene comune esigeva questo…

Il bene comune, oltre sé e la propria famiglia.

C'era stato un tempo in cui André aveva rischiato d'essere amazzato da quella stessa gente che adesso voleva difendere. Anche se non era proprio la stessa _ma in fondo sempre la stessa._

I colpi inferti da un popolo in rivolta erano stati forse ancora peggiori di quelli d'un avversario dichiaratamente ostile.

Impossibile dimenticare…

Rammentò Saint Antoine, André.

Rammentò che anche allora lui l'aveva perduta di vista e s'era ritrovato in balia della morte.

Rammentò che poi l'aveva ritrovata, lei s'era salvata grazie a Fersen.

Rammentò d'aver immaginato che per quel gesto lei avrebbe continuato ad amare il conte, ancora di più.

No, nella carrozza…

André rammentò, d'istinto, per tenere a galla la coscienza ammorbata dal dolore…

Tentò d'imporsi di tornare a quel bacio, docile e dolce, che sapeva di sangue e lacrime.

Le labbra di lei s'erano posate sulle sue o almeno così gli era parso.

Dunque già da allora lei lo amava…

Già da allora…

 _Dio…_

 _Ti amo…_

Un altro colpo…

Poi, più nulla…

Nulla…

Nessun pensiero, nessuna sensazione.

Di nuovo la mente fuggì via, con disperazione, alla ricerca delle voci conosciute, lontane, impercettibili, figurandosi fosse solo questione di spazio ma non di tempo.

Il tempo non esiste…

 _Loro_ erano lì, da qualche parte, sarebbe bastato cercarli, e _loro_ sarebbero giunti a lenire il dolore.

 _Oscar, Jibril, Martin, Marie…_

Nulla…

Nulla.

E poi…

D'improvviso…

Gli parve davvero di udire i cannoni…

I cannoni armati contro la fortezza…

La sua voce…

La vedeva sì, laggiù, ad ordinare di orientare le bocche di fuoco contro le mura della Bastiglia.

Puntarle sulla parte alta della fortezza…

La parte alta della fortezza…

Impedire che dalla Bastiglia altri cannoni fossero puntati su Parigi…

Dannazione, che così si sarebbe fatta ammazzare.

 _§§§_

"Su! Guarda! Ma che cazzo ci fa lassù…".

Voltaire era ancora giovane.

Tronfio del fatto d'aver combattuto tra le fila dei soldati francesi al comando del Generale Bonaparte e di far parte dell'Armata d'Italia, s'era immaginato d'aver già visto abbastanza del mondo. Non immaginava che ci potesse essere altro capace di sorprenderlo.

Romanov s'era impietrito, altri due compari s'erano sgomitati.

Tutti col naso all'insù a seguire la figuretta esile che camminava sul tetto, una porzione esigua di coppi sbrecciati per la verità, in parte nascosta dai camini, in parte da fronde variegate di rami di fichi, che, molesti e subdoli, s'appoggiavano alle tegole.

Ancora qualche passo e la mocciosa sarebbe sparita dalla vista dei soldatini.

"Ehi!" – gridò Romanov con quanto fiato aveva in gola per richiamare l'attenzione di Marie.

L'avevano riconosciuta. Era la mocciosa che avevano visto alla tenuta, poche volte per la verità, ma non ci si poteva sbagliare. Era la figlia…

Dannazione, c'era la figlia del loro comandante lassù sul tetto!

"Fermati!".

Presero a gridare tutti, incalzando i passi verso la casa, ma il groviglio di straducole inghiottì la visione e l'altra scomparve, lesta come una lepre, che al grido s'era forse spaventata più che arrestarsi ed attendere d'essere tirata giù.

I passettini incespicarono nel coppo sbrecciato. Marie era senza forze, dovette fermarsi, accovacciandosi, la bamboletta tenuta stretta in mano, mentre lo sguardo puntava verso l'orizzonte, alle scaglie di mare che s'intravedevano da lontano, a sprazzi, tra le cime dei pini compatti.

Il vento s'insinuava tra le fronde che s'agitavano, agitando i capelli, la vista infastidita, i piedini graffiati, il cuore un poco perso.

"Marie!".

Marie sussultò, tentò di comprendere la direzione da cui giungeva la voce non del tutto estranea anche se non familiare.

"Marie! Scendi giù! Ti prendo io!".

L'altra s'affacciò al bordo del tetto, non altissimo, e guardò giù e riconobbe il ragazzino che da un po' di giorni s'era messo alle calcagna di Martin. Non gli piaceva quello, gli pareva che avesse portato solo scompiglio e tristezza. Martin era cambiato, pareva impazzito, non si capiva cosa voleva…

Marie negò, non aveva intenzione di scendere.

L'altro allargò le braccia in segno di aiuto: "Avanti! Ti stanno cercando!" – l'incalzò Didier Lasalle tentando di catturare l'attenzione dell'altra – "Se resti lassù ti prenderanno!".

Marie negò ancora, non si fidava, ma se l'altro diceva la verità, sul tetto, sarebbe stata scovata in un istante.

Si mise a gambette penzoloni sul bordo…

Non era troppo alto il salto ma non sapeva se fidarsi. Chiuse gli occhi Marie e sperò di diventare un uccellino, come quelli che i suoi fratelli trovavano ai piedi delle grandi querce, all'inizio dell'estate, ricoperti di leggero piumino e poche piume.

Ridevano i due fratelli spiegando che i passerotti avevano azzardato a tentar di volare ma erano ancora troppo piccoli e allora cadevano giù ma non gli accadeva nulla perché erano leggeri leggeri e quindi planavano a terra come fogliette secche. Martin e Jibril allora s'arrampicavano sui rami per risistemare delicatamente i malcapitati uccelletti nel nido dove i fratelli meno coraggiosi stavano zitti zitti, impietriti dal terrore.

Marie avrebbe voluto salire anche lei, sugli alberi, ma gli altri due non glielo avevano mai consentito.

Accidenti, se almeno una volta glielo avessero lasciato fare, adesso avrebbe avuto meno paura di lasciarsi cadere giù, proprio come un uccellino ancora in piume.

Il tuffo…

La visione fugace del lampo di mare, gli occhi chiusi, il vento sulla faccia, il cuore in gola…

Il respiro trattenuto e spezzato dal colpo contro il corpo del ragazzino che l'aveva afferrata ed abbracciata ed era riuscito a restare saldo affinchè lei non si schiantasse.

Marie riaprì gli occhi…

Dunque si poteva fidare.

"Vieni via con me!" – ordinò l'altro prendendola per mano.

"No…Martin…ha detto che viene anche lui…deve cercare Jibril…lo devo aspettare!" – s'oppose Marie tirandosi indietro.

"Si…lo so…ma non possiamo restare qui! Te l'ho detto…ci stanno cercando…se ci trovano…".

Didier non diede tempo all'altra di replicare, l'afferrò per la mano e prese a correre attraversando il cortiletto, scansando due comari che gracchiarono indispettite, prendendo a scendere vertiginosamente verso il salto che divideva terra e mare.

La mocciosa sapeva correre in fretta ma i passi erano più corti e lui tentò di non dar tregua alla resistenza innata della bambina.

Dunque Didier Lasalle aveva scelto.

Non poteva avere ciò che desiderava.

La passione non corrisposta esigeva un tributo.

Didier Lasalle ascoltò la manina appiccicosa della bambina stretta nella propria.

Rammentò quand'era arrivato a Marsiglia. Non sapeva nulla di ciò che l'attendeva.

Rammentò l'odore fetido della palude, la faccia grassa di Monsieur Grenouille, la barba ispida di Tulip, l'oscurità, il frusciare tetro delle canne…

Strinse di più la mano.

Chi avrebbe acquietato la sua bestia feroce, quella che aveva creduto di poter scacciare ed annientare attraverso il bel viso di Martin, i suoi capelli così chiari e fini, la sua bocca rossa, lo sguardo triste che tanto inquietavano anche lui e che lo spingevano ad un moto di compassione, si che quel moto aveva pregio d'incrinare il cuore e spingere le lacrime – ed assieme ad esse il dolore – su, su fin nella gola così da sciogliere il dannato nodo che opprimeva l'esistenza!?

Prese a tirare ancora di più Didier, l'altra iniziava ad essere stanca.

I piedi graffiati dal manto di aghi di pino.

Scesero giù, verso il mare, una specie di spiaggetta rocciosa dove l'azzurro brillava mescolato alla schiuma bianca.

Poca rena, insinuata tra roccette acuminate…

"Non scendo fino là!" – s'impuntò Marie strattonando la mano per liberarsi – "Non ci troverà nessuno quaggiù!".

 _§§§_

"Siete un diavolo!" – sibilò sprezzante – "Ma solo un povero diavolo…un essere che brama d'avere un posto…quello che forse non vi è mai stato riconosciuto!".

"Non mettetevi a disquisire su ciò che sono…" – replicò Monsigneur altrettanto cinico – "Sono fiero d'essere stato cresciuto così…".

"Forse lo siete perché non potete disprezzarvi! Immaginare d'aver avuto un posto accanto ad un padre solo per essere stato allievo di beceri insegnamenti, vi ha preservato dalla pazzia d'essere stato cresciuto come demone, per essere mezzo attraverso cui quel padre avrebbe potuto ottenere ciò che voleva…".

"Mio padre…" – digrignò severo Monsigneur – "Non pensate a mio padre! Pensate al vostro piuttosto! Non ha fatto lo stesso vostro padre con voi?! Non v'ha allevato forse come un uomo solo per soddifare i suoi intenti?! Quanto della sua scelta è stata davvero anche una vostra scelta!?".

Fu lei che non lasciò proseguire l'altro, mentre si muoveva ondeggiando, imponendosi di tenere lì l'altro, sull'unico discorso che aveva dunque avuto pregio di catturare i sensi, dato che il ghigno era scomparso sostituito da un guizzo di rabbia.

"Vostro padre non era altro che un pover'uomo privo di scrupoli!" – l'incalzò lei – "Voleva una guerra tra Francia e Russia! E ha allevato i suoi figli solo per soddisfare i suoi interessi. Li ha tramutati in demoni perché svolgessero al posto suo disgustose azioni. In questo non credo abbia mai immaginato di amarli, neppure per un istante. Li ha plasmati a sua immagine ma li ha privati di tutto. Persino della volontà! Ciò che gli premeva era ottenere la realizzazione perfetta d'un piano assurdo! Tichinov, vostro padre, era solo un dannato…un uomo che definire tale rappresenta un insulto a tutti coloro che si definiscono uomini. Se questo atteggiamento vi da soddisfazione…è affar vostro…".

"Tacete! Non sapete nulla di mio padre…".

"Dovrebbe esaltarvi invece pensare ch'era solo una specie di demone capace di prendersela con i bambini…un assassino…addirittura così bieco da non sporcarsi le mani nel sangue ma educare i suoi figli a farlo al suo posto! Degno d'un demonio!? Voi pensate d'essere diventati superiori grazie ai suoi insegnamenti…in realtà siete stati usati! Ha ordinato a voi ciò che lui non voleva fare! Non siete stati altro che marionette nelle sue mani. Per quanto ne so non siete affatto demoni…né voi né i vostri fratelli…il demonio…quello vero…difficilmente si lascia comandare da qualcuno!".

La rabbia prese a salire annebbiando la lucidità imposta dal sadico cinismo di cui era intinto ogni gesto, ogni pensiero, ogni respiro.

L'altra non diede tregua, non attese la replica…

"M'imponete di scegliere…ebbene io non sceglierò mai…finchè avrò respiro in corpo, finchè le gambe mi reggeranno e i miei occhi potranno vedere la luce del sole…io sarò dove saranno i miei figli. Tutti i miei figli! Io ho tre figli! E loro sono uguali! Di fronte a me lo saranno per sempre! André farebbe lo stesso …" – implose il corpo, la nausea prese a salire – "Non so se arriverò in tempo per salvare anche lui…ma lui sa che lo amo, l'ho amato sempre e sempre lo amerò! Anche quando non ci sarò più o lui non ci sarà più…noi saremmo sempre amanti! Ma questo credo che il demonio non lo possa comprendere. Il demonio come affermate voi pensa allo stato delle cose, ai corpi, ai volti, al presente. Li vuole adesso, all'istante…non s'immagina che le persone potranno sopravvivere anche se non sono più in vita! E il demonio, per quanto s'atteggi, non verrà mai amato e dunque non potrà mai sopravvivere alla morte e soprattutto al tempo che scorre…".

"Dannata!".

Un passo indietro…

Da fuori s'udivano grida scomposte…

Gli occhi decisero di cercare un'altra via di fuga…

Gli occhi trovarono il pertugio, non era la porta ma una finestrella che dava sui tetti.

Avrebbe dovuto ammazzarlo l'altro…

Lì, all'istante.

Così come avrebbe dovuto ammazzarlo allora, quando l'aveva lasciato là, a terra, a Limours, nella casa del generale.

Il diavolo non muore mai davvero…

Il cuore impose di correre via, a cercare Martin, a cercare Marie e Jibril…

Via, attraverso la finestra, attraverso il tetto e l'altro dietro che imprecava ed era lui adesso a richiamare i compari, spalancando la porta, inforcando le scale, ordinando di starle dietro, riprenderla e...

Dunque anche il diavolo teme di perdere l'egemonia, il potere, quello imposto con la paura.

Perché anche la paura sfugge ad ogni controllo, se c'è una paura più grande a spingere a sfidare il baratro ed il nulla.

Il cuore in gola…

Nelle orecchie presero a sommarsi incitamenti a seguirla.

Da sotto forse qualcuno l'aveva già riconosciuta ma la paura aveva il potere d'annientare il terrore di schiantarsi o peggio ancora d'esser presa da un cecchino.

Da sotto avevano cominciato a sparare…

Da sotto prese ad avvilupparsi una specie di caccia.

Da una parte gli avversari, nemmeno era dato sapere quanti erano, dall'altra i soldatini, quelli ch'erano rimasti di guardia alle straducole che s'inoltravano nel grappolo di case.

Si rincorrevano là sotto, a schivarsi e proteggersi e riprendersi mentre s'inseguivano.

Lei no, lei camminava veloce sul tetto che pareva esser divenuto rovente.

Il cuore implose…

Oscar si fermò di colpo, le dita s'allungarono ad afferrare una scarpina ch'era rimasta incastrata tra due tegole rotte.

"Marie…" – il nome sussurrato e poi ripetuto piano, accarezzato e poi gridato…

"Cattivo!" – s'imputò Marie tirando un calcio a Didier – "Io non ci vengo con te!".

"E sia…" – ghignò l'altro, che adesso erano abbastanza lontani.

Didier fissò la bambina e l'altra s'accorse d'esser sola davvero.

I mocciosi non sono capaci di sottrarsi al terrore correndo via. Marie s'avventò contro l'avversario…

Prese a tirargli calci per punirlo d'averla condotta lontano da tutto.

Le narici si colmarono dell'intenso sentore dell'acqua di mare, un poco fissa, putrida, poco più sotto, un salto tutto sommato modesto separava il ciglio su cui i due miseri combattenti si scontravano dal fondo del mare, scuro e mobile.

Erbacce insabbiate e gialle intralciavano i calci goffi della bambina.

Il vento si divertiva a scompigliare i capelli, ingarbugliare la vista…

Uno strattone…

Didier Lasalle accusò qualche calcio, pochi ed innocui, che l'altra era addirittura scalza e non gli avrebbe recato danno.

La visione s'annebbiava, la rabbia innervava vene e cervello…

Didier Lasalle l'afferrò la mocciosa per un braccio…

Da dietro udì passi veloci, qualcuno aveva forse intuito il percorso rovinoso giù tra i pini bassi e gli arbusti di ginestra…

Un tiro deciso, una spinta…

Gridò Marie, il terrore sgorgò dalla gola mentre intuiva di librarsi nel vuoto, proprio come quei passerotti implumi. Solo che il corpo non sarebbe planato a terra, senza danno…

Il tonfo in acqua…

Giù…

Giù senz'aria che la bocca si chiuse sì ma Marie non sapeva nuotare proprio bene e poi tutto era oscurato da alghe verdastre e marroni che avviluppavano braccia e gambe.

Volò giù dalla piccola discesa Martin, richiamato dal grido, gelato dalla voce che si perdeva.

Non sentì più nulla dopo, s'immaginò d'aver perduto anche Marie. La colpa frantumava la speranza di salvare non sé stesso, no, non lui ma almeno la propria anima.

Una spinta forte all'amico ch'era divenuto avversario, nemico…

Didier Lasalle indietreggiò, gli gridò in faccia che potevano ancora fuggire, assieme…

Martin prese a scrutare l'acqua melmosa, agitata di schiuma putrida, i piedi sul bordo del salto lieve che però divideva la vita dalla morte.

Cercò Marie, cercò un movimento, un gesto…

Il respiro immobile, cercò la sorella, sì, quella era sua sorella.

Afferrò un bastone, l'allungò in acqua, prese a scostare il putridume.

Prese a battere piano sulla superficie che così avrebbe orientato chi stava sotto.

Pregò…

Il respiro sospeso…

S'avvicinavano altri passi, rami spezzati, grida silenziose.

Di lì a breve sarebbero giunti altri…

 _Chi…_

Geometrie impazzite…

Martin sentì tirare il bastone, lo tenne lì, fermo, in acqua.

Le grida dell'amico nelle orecchie…

"Vieni via! Ci ammazzeranno tutti e due!" – piangeva Didier.

No, Martin rimase lì, silenzioso, atterrito…

Un altro strattone, prese a tirare piano il bastone verso di sé.

Dall'acqua putrida e verdastra sbucò la manina, il braccio, la testa avviluppata d'alghe della bambina ch'era riuscita ad attaccarsi al bastone, improvvisa salvezza scovata nel disperato annaspare.

Tirò Martin…

Ancora…

Finchè non riuscì ad afferrare la mano ed il cuore d'incanto riprese a battere piano piano.

Didier Lasalle gridava…

Martin tirò su Marie, l'abbracciò stringendosela addosso mentre l'altra tossiva e sputava putridume e piangeva e gli diceva ch'era stato cattivo a non venire subito e che voleva maman…

Didier Lasalle gridava…

Martin si voltò, lo fissò di sbieco…

Non aveva voce, lo sguardo chiese di smetterla, che tanto era tutto finito, che lui non avrebbe mai lasciato i fratelli.

"Sei uno stupido! Quella ti sarà sempre nemica! Dovevi lasciarla annegare!".

Negò Martin, no, quella era sua sorella, era la figlia di maman e papà.

Era Marie, la piccola Marie che lo cercava sempre, e gli chiedeva d'insegnarle a disegnare e lui le lasciava il pastello nella mano e l'aiutava a dirigere il gesto.

La riga compariva sul foglio e Marie trillava e lo guardava e gli baciava la guancia.

Martin Grandier non amava sua sorella, lui amava Jibril…

Ma lei era tutto…

Martin Grandier afferrò il bastone, lo sollevò con tutte le sue forze, il colpo sferzato netto ed inaspettato s'abbattè sul corpo dell'altro, come se il legno fosse stato una spada a trafiggere anima e carne.

La sublime iridescenza dell'orgasmo, la vicinanza dei respiri, gli sguardi chiusi e sospesi…

Tutto si dissolse in un lampo di luce, divenuta all'istante rabbia rovesciata addosso senza pietà.

Il colpo rifilato di netto s'abbattè su colui ch'era divenuto avversario ormai, nemico che doveva affondare e scomparire.

Didier Lasalle cadde maledicendo la terra, prendendo a sputare sangue.

Non poteva finire tutto così, no…

Gli occhi si rialzarono a cercare l'amico che s'era tirato indietro trascinandosi dietro la mocciosa.

Didier afferrò una pietra, sollevò il braccio per colpire…

"Mettila giù!" – l'ordine alle spalle.

Le voci riemersero dalla profondità ancestrale del passato, breve ed intenso come poteva essere quello d'un ragazzino di quindici anni.

Gli amici, quelli con cui era arrivato a Parigi, li aveva perduti girovagando per la città e loro erano scomparsi e al loro posto era apparso Monsigneur.

Si voltò Didier Lasalle, trafitto…

Li riconobbe e loro riconobbero lui.

"Didier…" – balbettò Voltaire – "Sei tu…che ci fai qui!? Ti abbiamo cercato tanto…a Parigi…".

"Ma dov'eri finito?!" – contestò Romanov tenendo il fucile puntato contro l'altro perché l'altro era un amico ma continuava a stare lì, la pietra in mano contro la mocciosa e il fratello più grande.

Si, i soldatini avevano riconosciuto anche l'altro figlio del comandante. Non era un vero figlio ma i soldatini lo sapevano che il comandante era così, quando l'avevano conosciuta lei aveva dato loro un cognome e così doveva essere stato con quel ragazzino.

"Metti giù la pietra…che ti prende? Non sei un assassino…eri nostro amico…dovevamo diventare tutti soldati e servire la Francia!".

"Beh il mio padrone adesso è un altro!" – sibilò Didier rabbioso – "Voi a quanto pare siate diventati soldati…io no…non mi avete mai cercato!".

L'obiezione simulava rabbia.

Monsigneur gli aveva raccontato che mai nessuno s'era presentato a chiedere di lui. Didier Lasalle era sprofondato nell'oblio, nel dolore di non avere nessun appoggio, nessun appiglio per sfuggire alla propria solitudine.

Era rimasto accanto a Monsigneur, aveva sposato la vita oscura e dolente…

"Ti abbiamo cercato per ogni quartiere della città!" – replicò Romanov rabbioso – "Abbiamo vagato per settimane chiedendo a tutti…nessuno ti aveva visto…siamo tornati mille volte nel quartiere dov'eri scomparso…abbiamo chiesto…abbiamo persino pensato che avessi lasciato Parigi!".

La foga indusse il dubbio.

Didier Lasalle intuì l'agonia dei sensi, la visione di sé prigioniero di Monsigneur e non semplicemente accolto e accudito dal nuovo padrone.

Monsigneur aveva mentito dunque facendogli credere che nessuno era mai venuto a cercarlo.

Lo scopo era tenerlo al buio, al chiuso, lontano dalla speranza. Non con la forza ma con la disperazione d'esser stato rinnegato dai pochi amici, dai volti con cui Didier aveva condiviso la benefica sorte di salvarsi dal mondo putrido in cui era vissuto e dove s'era perduto di nuovo per colpa di Monsigneur.

La vita vissuta invano…

La vita consumata dalla datura e dai corpi di estranei violenti che s'erano presi i sogni e l'anima.

Gridò Didier, la mano strinse il sasso…

Martin s'accucciò sopra Marie…

"Lasciala!" – ordinò di nuovo Romanov puntando il fucile contro Didier – "Getta via quella pietra!"

Nessun pentimento, nessuna pietà…

La vita distrutta per sempre…

Il braccio vibrò per vibrare il colpo.

I colpi partirono all'unisono…

Romanov e Voltaire spararono contro l'amico di un tempo…

Due colpi…

Due pallottole folgorarono i muscoli…

La spinta trafisse il torace, spingendo il corpo all'indietro verso l'acqua.

Il piede senza terreno, il corpo s'inabissò inerme, senza più voce o tensione, la pietra anch'essa cadde in acqua poco prima del tonfo del giovane che scivolava giù.

Martin rimase su Marie, tenendola stretta.

Attese, ancora un istante, attese…

Attese…

Rialzò lo sguardo, vide il corpo dell'amico d'un tempo appena sostenuto dalla massa lattiginosa delle alghe marce, inghiottito piano piano dalla melma.

Un respiro, uno solo…

Alle spalle scroscio di rami spezzati…

Alle spalle altri spari…

Addosso…

Il tempo di scorgere altre figure scure…

Il tempo d'ascoltare ancora la voce di Marie…

Tutto divenne buio all'improvviso, lo spasmo acuto tranciò il respiro e la vista e i muscoli presero a ritrarsi come tentacoli folgorati dalle fiamme.

 _Toc toc toc…_

 _Fuoco…_

 _Fuoco rovente…_

 _La falena sbatte sgraziata le pesanti spesse ali polverose, marroni e grigie._

 _Sbatte contro il vetro._

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Si ostina a cercare il richiamo della luce della candela, non s'accorge ch'è solo un riflesso sul vetro._

 _Stupida…_

 _Cerca riflessi di luce…_

 _Spera ch'essi scaldino come il calore della fiamma._

 _Sono le anime dei morti che non si rassegnano ad essere inghiottite dall'Inferno e allora ritornano su dagl'Inferi, su, a cercare la luce, una luce qualsiasi, pur di non vagare per l'eternità nel buio._

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Le dita a pinze, un guizzo, le ali strette…_

 _Il corpo grasso ficcato dentro l'amo, le anime sono vive, si dimenano, si contorcono…_

 _Bisogna rispedirle là da dove son venute, le dannate anime…_

 _All'Inferno._

 _A questo ci devono pensare i demoni…_

 _Lui era un demone._

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Le ali impazzite spandono l'ultima polvere…_

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Vicino al fuoco…_

 _Una fiamma bianca, odore acre di carne bruciata…_

 _La falena brucia…_

 _Apri gli occhi._

 _Grida…_

 _Non hai voce, nessuno può sentirti!_

 _Sei solo, sei rimasto solo._

 _Non avere paura fratellino._

 _Quest'anima dannata non ti farà del male._

 _Guarda…_

 _Si è avvicinata alla fiamma…_

 _Ora tornerà all'Inferno da dove è venuta…_

"Martin…".

 _La voce dolce di maman…_

"Non ti muovere…".

 _Apri gli occhi, vedi, maman è lì…_

 _E' lì, poco lontano…_

 _Vorresti andare da lei…_

 _Non riesci a muoverti._

 _Ma devi andare da lei e chiederle di perdonarti e dirle di chiedere perdono anche a papà…_

 _Maman è così bella…_

 _Non hai mai posseduto nulla nella tua vita e non sei mai stato di nessuno._

 _Toc, toc, toc…_

 _Tu e tuo fratello starete insieme…_

 _Sempre…_

 _§§§_

Il vento…

Il vento scivolava leggero sul viso…

La rabbia del nobile riversata addosso, la testa reclinata all'insù.

Nessun respiro…

Le ferite pulsavano, gonfie del sangue che scorreva nelle vene, la mente a ripercorrere le infinite volte in cui s'era ritrovato in bilico, sul ciglio del baratro, la morte poco più in là, per mano di sconosciuti o per causa della propria pazzia.

L'unico pensiero a lei…

Come averla, salvarla, proteggerla.

Confuso tramestio…

Qualcuno era arrivato fin lì, nessuna posa sull'attenti, ma solo l'istante in attesa che il barone consentisse di parlare.

"Fuori è tutto tranquillo signore…".

"Vedi!" – ghignò il nobile – "Abbiamo fatto bene ad andarcene…qui nessuno verrà a disturbarci. Metti il tuo dannato nome su quel foglio e facciamola finita!".

Silenzio…

Non aveva senso replicare alle farneticazioni dell'altro.

André s'immaginò che avrebbe potuto mediare una sola condizione.

"Se firmo…" – sibilò severo.

Rini gli si fece addosso: "Se?! Quelle terre sono mie! Sono sempre state mie!".

Inutile…

Assurdo…

Il barone rimase lì, in attesa d'un cenno.

André tacque e Rini s'immaginò che nella testa dell'altro si fosse fatta strada l'idea di cedere, tanto da lì Monsieur André Grandier non sarebbe uscito vivo. Il ragionamento subito fu superato dal dubbio che non uscirne vivi avrebbe indotto l'ostaggio all'atteggiamento esattamente opposto.

Non avrebbe avuto senso cedere se non si aveva nulla da perdere ormai.

"Senti!" – s'imputò il barone – "E' inutile che tu faccia finta di non capire…".

"La mia famiglia…".

"La tua famiglia…chissà dov'è a quest'ora?!".

"Perché dovrei restituirti le tue terre!?" – contestò André – "Sei tu che hai messo in scena questa farsa…hai distrutto la mia vita, la mia famiglia…".

"Perché sennò ti ammazzo!".

"Pensi che senza di loro per me varrebbe ancora la pena vivere?!".

"Dannato!".

"Lo sono stato anche senza la vostra intromissione!" – replicò André – "E' da una vita che vivo nella dannazione di perdere coloro che amo…un pezzo di terra non fa differenza per me…mia moglie e i miei figli si…quindi se volete la vostra terra…voglio sapere se sono vivi…altrimenti potrete anche ammazzarmi!".

Gridò Rini, infuriato dalla resistenza dell'altro, dalla propria idiozia ad aver architettato una rappresentazione che difettava di scene e attori.

Prendeva tempo André, incredulo d'esser lì a respirare ancora, seppure non sapeva nemmeno se lei era viva, se i suoi figli erano ancora vivi.

Aveva sempre immaginato che in quell'istante, nell'istante della loro morte, anche lui sarebbe morto.

Continuava a vivere invece. Doveva colmare la propria vita d'un senso, anche se estremo e terribile.

Rini si ritrasse: "Dovete cercare…dannazione…" – prese a blaterare tra sé per trovare il sistema d'accontentare l'ostaggio – "Cercate quella donna…viva…".

Gridò il barone, lanciando un'occhiata fulminea ai sottoposti. Adesso era lui ad essere in svantaggio perché se quella donna era morta nell'incendio della sua casa…

Quelli scomparvero in un istante, ordine sbiascicato nelle orecchie, che chissà dov'era finita quella dal momento che la casa era stata data alle fiamme.

L'errore dunque era stato commesso, consapevolmente indotto o meno dall'ostaggio.

Dalla boscaglia folta presero a sbucare cavalieri erranti…

Alain s'impietrì alla vista di quelli.

Sir Joseph Hornett s'appiattì contro il tronco, invitando l'altro a tacere. Dunque stavano là in mezzo i bifolchi, là dove la collina prendeva a salire su, fino ad una montagna ricoperta di pini e querce, scura e fitta di rovi e pertugi e forse casacce disabitate.

André era rimasto solo.

Il vento asciugava le lacrime…

Bruciavano le ferite. Quelle dell'anima ancora di più.

Il vento…

André tenne gli occhi chiusi.

Il buio lo circondava, i rumori parevano quasi attutiti come se oltre la vista avesse perso persino l'udito.

La mente implose scivolando giù nella nuova condizione.

L'aveva temuta da sempre, da quando era stato ferito e poi dopo, da quando la vista aveva preso ad affievolirsi. Si sforzò di non cedere alla disperazione. Si sforzò d'ascoltare, di tornare con i sensi tutti agli altri rumori, alle voci, al tramestio che pure si manteneva costante.

Il cuore implose, in ascolto.

Gli parve davvero di non esser solo. Gli parve di sentire lei o chissà chi.

Si diede del pazzo, stava perdendo il senno, forse avrebbe addirittura firmato quel dannato pezzo di carta pur di farla finita.

Se Rini aveva detto il vero, la casa era bruciata e lei e i suoi figli…

 _Dio…_

Pregò André, pregò di non cedere, di attendere la sentenza definitiva.

Intuì l'alterazione della quiete, trambusto, vociare di quelli che gli facevano la guardia.

Forse l'escamotage aveva funzionato.

Rini aveva spedito i suoi uomini a cercare la famiglia, così quelli volenti o meno, s'erano rivelati, manifestando la loro presenza.

Forse da fuori qualcuno aveva notato l'andirivieni…

Dunque qualcuno c'era che s'era messo sulle tracce…

Tacque…

Pregò…

Provò a tirare le dannate corde che chiudevano i polsi. Nessuna reazione, dunque non c'era nessuno lì accanto.

Tirò ancora, quasi cadde…

Tirò, la pelle sfregava contro le corde, i muscoli percossi e sfatti…

Intuì i nodi allentarsi.

Dunque Rini era così sicuro di sé che non aveva neppure verificato che le legature fossero ben strette.

Si scambiarono occhiate silenziose, dandosi indicazioni per entrare senza essere notati.

Fremeva Alain…

Si divisero i compiti.

Un rapido cenno…

Quello non era né un castello, né una casa, semmai un groviglio di stanze affogate nell'edera spessa e polverosa.

Presero ad entrare di soppiatto, i fucili messi in carica ma l'ordine era quello di fare silenzio e trovare André.

Anche Alain pregò che l'altro fosse vivo e lo maledisse, che ormai non le contava più le volte in cui aveva pregato che André fosse ancora vivo.

Rammentò, mandando giù saliva per ridare sensibilità alla gola arsa dalla rabbia e dal fumo e dalla polvere, l'umido rifugio in cui s'erano assiepati i Soldati della Guardia per sfuggire ai soldati stranieri incaricati di mantenere l'ordine a Parigi.

Erano trascorsi otto anni.

Era luglio, anche allora faceva caldo…

Era luglio e lui ancora non sapeva d'amarla…

Alain si maledisse.

Aveva tradito tutti.

Carmilla…

André…

Costance e Jaques…

Aveva tradito _lei…_

Ma non si può scegliere di amare.

"Ora lo so André…" – sibilò sprezzante di sé – "Adesso lo so che volevi dire…che tu sia dannato! Non si può vivere a questa maniera! Come dannazione hai fatto a vivere così per tutta la vita?!".

Un cenno…

I francesi non avrebbero dovuto sparare ma gli altri non avevano obbligo di mantenere lo stesso contegno.

Si scorsero i drappelli…

Tentatono di ritrarsi.

Gli assediati s'appiattirono contro la boscaglia…

Gli assedianti no, presero a gridare, ad avanzare, al diavolo gli spari che si susseguirono, grandinata di colpi e d'imprecazioni.

Dannazioni da entrami i fronti…

Ch'erano tutte imprecazioni in francesi…

Quelli erano tutti francesi!

Imprecò Alain…

Che davvero non si sarebbe mai aspettato che sarebbero stati proprio i francesi a tradire l'alleanza tra Bonaparte e il Granduca.

Di fatto lì ognuno pensava per sé, anelava ad avere la massima rendita in spregio alle poche regole che imperavano tra i governanti che avevano ammesso la necessità di scendere a patti e sopportarsi anziché farsi guerra.

Si doveva entrare, fare in fretta.

"André!" – gridò Alain prendendo a cercare l'altro per le stanze.

"Stai attento dannato francese!" – gli replicò dietro Joseph Hornett mentre schivava una pallottola e rispondeva al fuoco e imprecava sulla dannata incoscienza dei francesi, che, dannazione, erano sempre stati gl'inglesi ad avere la prerogativa d'esser impavidi e senza senno al limite della follia.

André udì il nome, il proprio, riconobbe la voce di Alain…

Provò a strattonare ancora le corde, ondeggiò sulla sedia finchè cadde di lato, il tonfo, il singulto del dolore che frantumava le forze residue.

"Non fateli entrare!" – ringhiò Rini incredulo d'esser stato scoperto e per di più senza gli uomini che aveva spedito a colmare il vuoto del proprio dannato disegno di riprendersi le sue terre.

Imprecò d'aver dato retta all'ostaggio, s'immaginò che l'altro l'avesse ingannato perché chissà come quello era al corrente dei compagni ch'erano giunti sulle sue tracce e che presto avrebbero tentato di liberarlo.

Prese a correre, il barone, su, per le scale, per riprendersi la supremazia della scelta.

Il vento sormontava il respiro…

L'aria scaldata dal sole riempiva le narici ed asciugava la pelle.

Nessuna luce, solo il tiepido ondeggiare delle volute di calore ch'entravano e uscivano dallo sbrego di pietre e legno marcio.

La mente corse al luogo allora, rammentando la visione d'un vecchio edificio diroccato, abbarbicato sulla roccia, costruito forse centinaia di anni prima per difendersi dalle invasioni degl'Infedeli.

André l'aveva scorto di passaggio durante le perlustrazioni raminghe alla ricerca di rifugi occulti in caso di fuga.

L'aveva perlustrato velocemente ma lo sguardo aveva raccolto le mura straziate, i pertugi, i pavimenti marci, un muro straziato da chissà quali battaglie.

Allora era davvero finito lì proprio a ridosso delle pietre crollate.

 _Esemplare_ \- si disse – _da parte dell'avversario scegliere un simile luogo di prigionia!_

Un luogo senza porte e finestre per trattenere un ostaggio ma semplicemente a picco sul baratro.

S'intuì davvero sull'orlo d'un baratro, le mani avevano preso a saggiare il pavimento polveroso, intrecciato d'edera e foglie morte, ritrovandosi a poco a poco a stringere l'aria nel vuoto.

Dunque l'alternativa era restare lì a farsi ammazzare oppure…

Si sporse ancora di più, il nome di lei sulle labbra, un sussurro…

Spari da dietro…

Era buio, André chiuse ugualmente gli occhi, strinse forte le palpebre, mille lucide lame solcarono l'oscurità allora, proprio come le comete nelle sere d'estate.

Tirò un respiro fondo e prese ad immaginare il pendio, folto d'edera e rovi, rocce appuntite ad insidiare la discesa o la caduta.

Non avrebbe potuto far affidamento sulla vista.

Si diede del pazzo ma di contro pensò davvero che privo della vista, privo dell'ormai fallace senso, che comunque non avrebbe fatto altro che recare disorientamento, il corpo avrebbe avuto meno timore del pericolo, del salto tra le pietre, della mancanza di appigli saldi.

E il dubbio di fallire, mettere un piede in fallo e rotolare giù, non avrebbe avuto abbastanza forza da imporgli di stare lì, avvinghiato ai mattoni rotti che pure fungevano da ancora di salvataggio.

Silenzio…

Grida…

Il corpo ruotò, le gambe a penzoloni verso l'apertura, gli occhi chiusi.

I sensi rimasti all'erta, protratti ad ottenere la maggior resa da ogni più piccolo fors'anche inutile appiglio.

Pazzia…

D'altra parte non s'era dato del pazzo da tutta una vita, da quando aveva compreso d'amare lei!?

In fondo la sua vita era stata così, banalmente vissuta sempre sull'orlo di un baratro, immerso nel nulla di un'esistenza senza futuro, la voragine dell'abbandono o della perdita sempre avanti a sé e null'altro appiglio che l'obbligo di amarla, unica risorsa a tenerlo in vita.

Per un istante André quasi si mise a ridere, ch'era sempre stato un'idiota!

Come altro si sarebbe potuto appellare uno ch'era vissuto a quella maniera se non un'idiota?!

Come altro si sarebbe potuto definire uno che, ormai cieco, stava per gettarsi giù in una voragine, scorta più o meno solo una volta nella vita, dunque facendo affidamento solo sui ricordi?!

S'accorse d'essere sgusciato quasi fuori…

Poteva iniziare la discesa, lenta, sperando che le dita avrebbero recuperato di volta in volta un appiglio, che non fosse stato solo un disgraziato ciuffo d'erbaccia secca e perciò debole e traditrice.

Il vento…

Il vento spirava più intensamente.

André s'immaginò il pendio.

Nella mente rammentò d'aver scorto la parte crollata del castellaccio. Non c'erano voragini ma solo pietre su pietre rotolate già a fungere quasi da ponte…

Sarebbe bastato mettere i piedi…

Pochi passi…

André chiuse gli occhi, ascoltò.

Il vuoto…

Gli occhi presero a cercare freneticamente l'uomo ch'era stato lasciato lì, nella stanza straziata dal crollo. Era lì fino a pochi istanti prima.

Il barone lo scorse l'altro, sul ciglio del muro sbrecciato, gli occhi chiusi, lo sguardo basso in attesa di comprendere quello che stava accadendo.

Imprecò, l'arma si sollevò e André sollevò lo sguardo, il buio attorno, mentre sentiva che l'avversario era tornato, era lì.

Non c'era più tempo.

Lasciò la presa…

I piedi presero a scivolare giù, senza appigli se non la debole resistenza di rovi sgraziati ed erbacce secche.

Grida…

Imprecazioni…

Buio…

Odore di menta e camomilla…

Erbe di campo stropicciate, polvere, insetti, scrosciare di foglie secche e terra…

Le unghie conficcate nella rena sabbiosa e rossa, le dita strette agli appigli inutili, il corpo che riconosceva sé stesso nello strazio d'essere attinto da pietre acuminate ed ortiche e rovi…

Pulsavano le viscere, lo strazio d'esser lì in procinto di fuggire, che chissà se davvero lui sarebbe stato il solo a salvarsi.

"Dannato!" – gli gridò dietro Rini dall'alto, incredulo dell'incoscienza dell'ostaggio, incapace di andargli dietro.

Poi la rabbia ebbe il sopravvento e il barone acceccato provò a disporsi per scendere attaccandosi all'esile appiglio dei mattoni del pavimento, ritrovandosi lo sguardo all'unica porta che dava sulla stanza.

Accorsero altri compari, quelli che avevano stabilito di restagli fedeli ma che ora annusavano la disfatta.

Un poco straniti sul da farsi…

E poi soldati, non quelli che Bouillé aveva comandato di eseguire gli ordini di Rini, ma altri…

Il barone rimase attaccato lì, nella destra la pistola puntata verso il basso…

Guardò giù, vide l'ostaggio deciso a scendere a tentoni, anche se a fatica…

"Dannato…" – imprecò, prese la mira, il colpo partì, lo sparo dissolse la eco lungo il pendio e via via lungo gli avvallamenti più fondi che fendevano la montagna.

André s'appiattì contro il muro aggrovigliato di sterpi e terra.

Non aveva neppure idea s'era stato colpito…

Rimase lì senza respirare, che se avesse respirato e avesse compreso di non poter più prendere aria dalla gola allora avrebbe compreso d'esser stato preso.

Rimase lì, il fiato sospeso…

Gridò il barone, furioso…

Altri spari da sopra…

Fu costretto a tornare sui suoi passi Rini e gli occhi scorsero la visione infernale della stanzaccia colma di uomini, i suoi assieme ad altri. Scorse le dannate uniformi, quelle dei soldati francesi, diverse da quelle degli uomini di Bouillé.

Gridò dunque, imprecò, ordinò di sparare…

Continuò a dare lo stesso ordine ma no, i compari avevano scaricato le pistole e tempo per ricaricarle non ce n'era più.

I soldatacci ceduti al bifolco s'erano avveduti d'esser rimasti in pochi.

Lo scenario mutava, c'era da salvare la pelle...

Tutto perduto…

Rini s'intuì in trappola, la stessa trappola da cui stava sfuggendo l'ostaggio.

S'immaginò di riprendere il governo della situazione…

Ordinò di sparare, ancora…

Davvero dal groviglio di forze contrapposte giunse verso di lui una pistola che il barone afferrò e diresse di nuovo verso il basso.

Il tempo di sporgersi, prendere la mira…

Il braccio afferrato e stretto da qualcuno che gl'imprecava addosso d'essere solo un dannato traditore.

Il colpo perforò l'aria…

Imprecazioni...

Alain strinse ancora di più la presa e Rini fu costretto a lasciar cadere la pistola.

Gli avversari avevano la meglio…

Il barone se li vide addosso e piuttosto ch'esser preso…

Di colpo le mani slacciarono la presa delle rocce.

Alain tentò di trattenere l'avversario per tenerlo lì ma quello gli sgusciò via, prendendo a scivolare giù e dietro di quello altri uomini, a fendere pietre e sterpaglia per scorrere via.

Scroscio d'imprecazioni miste a polvere e sassi e ghiaia e rabbia…

Joseph e Alain si sporsero…

"Non sparate!" – ordinarono ai soldati, che nel groviglio di fuggitivi…

Joseph e Alain cercarono André, il cuore in gola, l'altro doveva essere lì, perché nella stanza non c'era e il contegno del barone che s'era messo a sparare per ben due volte contro il nulla induceva a ritenere che l'ostaggio fosse in fuga proprio da lì.

"André!" – Alain chiamò ancora.

Al diavolo i dannati traditori francesi…

 _§§§_

"Martin…resta lì…".

Oscar scorse suo figlio, il corpo ripiegato sopra Marie che si muoveva anche lei, da sotto, tentando di uscire.

L'altro pareva immobile ma d'impercettibile sofferenza.

Alle spalle il tiro dei fucili puntati addosso impediva di muoversi, di raggiungerli, di abbracciarli.

Ma non c'era più tempo.

Anche così, anche con il rischio d'essere colpiti lei ci doveva arrivare.

Giusto il tempo di ricaricare i fucili…

Alle spalle altri passi…

Altri ordini…

L'unico, netto ed implacabile…

Gli schieramenti contrapposti…

Non importava.

Intuì che doveva muoversi perché Martin si stava muovendo.

Non comprendeva perché ma Martin non aveva compreso che doveva stare fermo e quando anche l'avesse compreso erano troppo esposti, lui e Marie…

Si mosse…

Un passo…

Il sibilo tagliò l'aria…

Dunque l'ordine di Monigneur era ammazzarli tutti.

Gridò…

Glielo gridò a Martin di non muoversi…

Di nuovo il dannato istante che segue il dannato fuoco di fila dei cecchini, l'aria ammorbata dal fumo che sa di morte acida…

E poi un altro istante, quello che segue il fuoco di fila, nella speranza che i cecchini avidi e sciocchi avessero inteso scaricare i fucili tutti assieme, tutti contemporaneamente, sì da perdere il dannato istante a ricaricarli i fucili…

Dannati Charleville…

Il tempo…

Il tempo non esiste…

Si sporse, il piede a terra, la spinta, il passo, il tuffo…

L'avversario si fece vedere, piantandosi davanti a lei…

Il tempo di gridare a Martin di stare giù…

La maledizione stretta tra i denti che Martin s'era alzato ondeggiando e aveva afferrato Marie e l'aveva spinta contro di lei e lei l'aveva presa, abbracciata e s'era ricacciata giù.

Lo sparo…

"Muori!".

Il corpo lieve, fuscello straziato dal vento, vibrò come inciso da un'ascia lucente…

Il rantolo della vita che prendeva a scivolare via mentre lei abbracciava il corpo del figlio e se lo riportava giù e se lo stringeva addosso ed il fuoco dei cecchini riprendeva così come quello dei soldati francesi che sparavano contro i primi.

Pregò lì a terra, l'odore dell'acqua marcia poco più sotto invase le narici, nelle orecchie i sibili ininterrotti e sul cuore il battito del cuore piccolo della figlia.

Rimbombava il corpo di tuoni che fulminavano l'anima…

Il tempo d'un respiro più fondo…

Grida, imprecazioni…

Gli stupidi cecchini avevano scaricato un'altra salva di pallottole.

I soldati francesi gli avevano girato attorno…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo, vide l'ombra indemoniata ricaricare l'arma, lì, a poca distanza, in piedi, sprezzante della luce del sole che vibrava negli occhi facendo quasi lacrimare per il fumo.

Intuì che l'altro avrebbe sparato…

Intuì che non ci sarebbe stato altro da fare…

Intuì che il musulmano non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti.

Nell'istante in cui Ismael el Bakar arrivò a lambire il corpo di Monsigneur, Oscar sprofondò giù nel baratro della condanna.

Il musulmano sollevò il coltello, silenzioso e netto.

L'altro s'avvide all'ultimo istante del riverbero della lama, ch'era già tardi e la lama era già affondata di netto nel collo così che la mano intuiva il venir meno della tensione necessaria a premere il grilletto.

Ondeggiò Monsigneur, il corpo trafitto, la gola recisa…

Pregò Oscar, lì, a terra, il respiro a cogliere l'ultimo anelito di vita dell'altro, unico tramite tra sé e Jibril.

Bouillé era stato catturato, Monsigneur stava morendo lì.

Nessuno dei due sarebbe giunto a Livorno…

"Jibril…" – sussurrò mentre il groviglio di forze prendeva a contrapporsi nella boscaglia, i soldati francesi a caccia degli altri che avevano preso a disperdersi, le forze erose dalla perdita dell'unico riferimento ormai sconfitto.

 _§§§_

Stava cadendo…

L'aria aveva ripreso a scorrere nella gola, mentre tutto aveva preso a girare vorticosamente.

Cadde giù…

Giù, nel fitto della boscaglia che l'aggrediva e gl'impediva di schiantarsi ma così avrebbe finito per essere raggiunto dagli altri…

Giù, sempre più giù.

André chiuse gli occhi d'istinto, non certo per non vedere ma per proteggersi dal groviglio che straziava viso e muscoli…

Giù, ancora più giù…

Alain gettò via il fucile e prese a scendere, anzi quasi si gettò di sotto, come avesse dovuto tuffarsi da una rupe in mezzo ad uno specchio d'acqua ma l'acqua sotto non c'era e…

"Jerk!" – gli gridò dietro Sir Joseph Hornett che guardò giù e a quel punto non aveva senso che anche lui scendesse perché là sotto erano tanti, troppi…

Indietreggiò Sir Joseph Hornett per riprendere la via d'uscita, i soldati francesi a respingere gli altri che per difetto di coraggio avevano preso a sgusciare via da tutte le parti per sfuggire alla cattura.

Tutto scivolava giù…

Vivere…

André s'immaginò che la parola non avrebbe avuto più senso.

Per un istante…

L'istante…

"Dannazione Grandier" – gl'imprecò addosso Alain – "Sempre in mezzo ai guai eh! Come ai vecchi tempi!".

Il soldato l'afferrò davvero per un braccio, tenendolo lì, impedendogli di rovinare giù.

"Tieniti!" – l'ordine gridato, André strinse la presa, il respiro tenuto lì, la mente straziata dai dubbi…

Un respiro fondo, tutt'e due attesero d'esser fermi.

Alain tentò d'estorcere all'altro uno sguardo, gli tenne gli occhi addosso, ma l'altro, ora che s'era fermato, aggrappato ad alcune rocce che fungevano quasi da guscio impedendo la caduta, non sollevò lo sguardo, come non avesse alcuna necessità di comprendere chi fosse a parlare e dove si trovasse.

Alain l'afferrò per un braccio l'altro, lo strinse, lo tenne lì, il respiro impazzito e mozzato dalla rovinosa caduta che pure s'era arrestata.

"Sei il solito incosciente! Non potevi aspettare prima di gettarti di sotto!?".

Il rimprovero bonario…

Nessuna replica…

Silenzio…

"André! Mi hai sentito?!".

Silenzio…

"Dannazione…".

"Alain…".

"Che hai? Ti hanno conciato proprio bene quei dannati…ma sei vivo…sei vivo…".

"Non ci vedo…Alain…".

"Cosa?!".

S'impietrì Alain, fissò l'amico, lì, in bilico sullo sperone di roccia.

Scrutò il volto, osservò gli occhi, le palpebre socchiuse, il volto impastato di sangue e polvere, graffiato e gonfio…

Gli pareva che l'altro non solo non vedesse ma fosse addirittura incapace di respirare.

"Non dire idiozie…ti hanno picchiato…forse l'occhio…".

"No…Alain…non ci vedo…" – replicò André, la voce piatta, senza acredine.

Il frastuono attorno parve scemare, divenire improvvisamente vuoto e senza senso.

Le grida presero a scomparire alla stregua di sordi sciacquii d'un putrido acquitrino.

Prese a disfarsi la rabbia…

"André…".

"Non…non ci vedo…" – sussurrò André, la disperazione riversata sull'altro, unico appiglio al resto del mondo – "Dimmelo…i miei figli…Oscar…dove sono? Stanno bene? Martin…Jibril…Marie…loro…ti prego…".

Alain rimase lì, folgorato dalla visione, l'amico trattenuto a stento per un braccio, lo sguardo basso come se traesse fastidio dalla luce ma in realtà la luce non c'entrava nulla.

Dunque era così che il destino svolgeva il suo corso.

Essere sfuggiti alla Rivoluzione non aveva sollevato l'esistenza dalla dannazione del buio.

"Loro…" – balbettò Alain.

"Alain…li hai visti?!" – l'implorò André, stavolta sollevando lo sguardo. Stava con gli occhi chiusi, anche se tentava d'aprirli ma il sangue rappreso incrostava il volto.

L'altro s'avvicinò al viso, gli cinse la schiena con un braccio per abbracciarlo: "Lei l'ho vista…sta bene…".

Un respiro fondo…

"I bambini…" – sussurrò André.

André conosceva bene Alain, l'altro non era cambiato negli anni e se ometteva un cenno era perché non poteva parlare.

"I tuoi bambini…" – sussurrò Alain.

"Che…sta accadendo?".

Lo sguardo si sollevò stavolta, Alain intuì che l'altro non coglieva lo stacco dall'ombra alla luce.

E avrebbe dovuto dirgli che i figli non c'erano, che non erano dove avrebbero dovuto essere.

Mentì, non riuscì ad essere sincero.

Chissà forse Oscar li aveva trovati e allora non aveva senso infierire ancora di più sull'amico.

"Erano con quell'austriaco…quel capitano…ho compreso che vi fidate di lui…".

Esposizione neutra…

Alain non sapeva nulla per la verità ma non osava rivelarlo.

André tirò un respiro fondo, il corpo implose, vinto dalla disperazione e dal dolore e dal pensiero che lei era viva così come i suoi figli, che di Seghter si era comunque sempre fidato.

Immobile, André non emise un gemito, i muscoli rimbombavano di stille d'intenso dolore.

Non accennò nemmeno ad abbandonarsi all'altro.

Impossibile che l'altro aveva confessato di amare lei…

Non ne faceva una colpa ad Alain…

Non gliene avrebbe mai fatto una colpa.

"Bouillé è vivo…" – sibilò Alain per dar conto di quello che era accaduto – "Questo Rini…pare si sia alleato con lui…".

Tossì André…

Non si mosse.

I muscoli accusarono lentamente lo scempio rovesciato addosso.

Immobile, provò a spiegare all'altro, che così almeno Alain avrebbe ricevuto le sue brave spiegazioni.

"Sapevo ch'era sopravvissuto e per tutti questi anni ho temuto che lui sarebbe riuscito a trovarci. Ho cercato di proteggerla, lei, i nostri figli. Ma non sarebbe stato giusto farlo chiudendo gli occhi di fronte a ciò che accade qui…qui è come in Francia Alain…i potenti fanno ciò che vogliono…".

"E tu hai cercato di fermarli…si…adesso l'ho compreso…ho compreso che non siete stati voi a mettere in pericolo l'alleanza con gli austriaci…ma di fatto vi siete messi in mezzo e quel capitano…credo l'abbia compreso…siete stati voi a guidare i ribelli…l'austriaco sa di lei…sa di Oscar…l'ha vista…".

"Al diavolo…m'interessa solo sapere che è viva…e che lo sono anche i nostri figli…".

"André…".

Silenzio…

"André ma lei…lei lo sa di tutto questo?!".

Punse l'inevitabile consatatazione di Alain…

"No…".

Fu il soldato francese a restare senza parole.

"Come…tu non…".

"Alain…dannazione…tu l'hai vista…Dio…tu l'hai vista…".

"Si ma…".

"Oh… ti invidio sai?! Tu potrai continuare a vederla…io…la mia condanna era già scritta, era solo questione di tempo. E allora ho voluto continuare a guardarla in questi anni! Ho voluto che lei fosse libera e ho voluto osservarla con la libertà negli occhi, con la volontà di combattere e non quella di guardarsi le spalle! La amo così tanto…sono stato egoista…".

"No…saresti stato egoista se l'avessi reclusa in una casa per timore che quel dannato la trovasse…se l'avessi tramutata in una moglie e in una madre…lei non sarebbe mai stata ciò ch'è diventata…".

"Non devi ragionare così! Una donna…lei…una qualsiasi donna è libera…non potrà mai esserlo perché il marito glielo concede…".

S'ammutolì Alain che intuì l'implosione dei sensi, la dannazione dell'ego smisurato che l'aveva guidato in tutti quegli anni ad immaginarsi nume tutelare della Repubblica e della Rivoluzione, così che i propri ideali avevano travolto tutto e tutti.

"André…perdonami…" – ammise Alain, una mano sulla spalla.

"Non posso…non potrò mai perdonarti…" - un respiro fondo – "Non ho nulla di cui perdonarti…te l'ho già detto che, almeno per quel ch'è stata la mia vita, non ho scelto io di amarla…semmai avrei potuto scegliere di dimenticarla…quello si…dunque…non ho nulla di cui perdonarti…amare…l'hai ammesso anche tu che l'amore non è uguale…".

"Perdonami lo stesso…ti prego…".

Sorrise André, un sorriso amaro e triste.

"Devo…" – la destra accennò a recuperare un appiglio.

L'altro l'afferrò, la strinse: "Ti riporto a casa! Ti ci riporto io!".

"La mia casa…Rini…mi ha detto…non è genere di persona che mente se ha la possibilità d'infierire su qualcuno. Immagino non fosse una menzogna…la casa è bruciata…".

"Si…è tutto vero…".

"I vostri bambini…Carmilla…Rosalie…".

"Sono tutti salvi…".

"E…".

L'abbracciò Alain: "Tutti…dannazione Grandier…sono tutti salvi…puoi fidarti!".

"Anche loro…" – bisbigliò André, un filo di voce, i muscoli disfatti…

Dialogo sconnesso su pietre in bilico…

Si sentirono chiamare dal basso. Sir Hornett risaliva dal fondo del pendio…

"Scendiamo…non possiamo restare qui…" – riprese Alain col respiro che incespicava nelle lacrime, la gola s'era chiusa, persino lui faticava a vedere adesso che il vorticare dello scontro aveva preso a placarsi e tutto diveniva drammaticamente evidente.

L'inganno sarebbe durato, giusto il tempo di portare in salvo André, tirarlo giù da lì.

Pregò che quell'inganno sarebbe stato smascherato solo alla notizia che i figli erano stati ritrovati.

Pregò davvero…

"Dov'è Rini?" – chiese André secco.

Silenzio, negò Alain anche se sapeva che l'altro non poteva vedere.

"Non lo so…".

 _§§§_

Oscar si strinse ai corpi dei due bambini.

I suoi figli…

Si voltò, lo sguardo allo sguardo dell'avversario, il respiro al respiro dell'altro che gorgogliava una strana litania, incredulo forse ch'esistessero uomini capaci di recidere la gola senza indurre la morte istantanea.

Un passo verso Monsigneur…

Marie rimase lì, seduta, abbracciata a Martin.

Oscar s'inginocchiò verso l'altro ch'era riverso a terra, la faccia verso il cielo, gli occhi fissi e freddi.

Il disperato tentativo di ottenere una risposta…

"Dov'è Jibril?" – chiese – "Ti supplico…".

Negò l'altro sprezzante mentre il corpo prendeva a tremare accasciato, nello sguardo e sul viso la luce brillante del sole estivo, sprezzante delle antiche cicatrici che ora parevano rami d'un ulivo bruciato.

"Vai al diavolo!" – l'ultimo affondo la colpì quasi fosse stata davvero colpita a morte.

Non c'era pietà dunque nell'animo dell'altro…

Inghiottì Oscar le lacrime e la rabbia: "Dunque morirai solo…e senza nome…nulla verrà ricordato di te. Hai dimenticato tutto…il tuo nome e la pietà per gli altri…".

Sussurrò le parole mentre la mano prendeva ad accarezzare il viso.

Oscar riconobbe i lineamenti…

"Si, ho conosciuto tuo padre e i tuoi fratelli…vi assomigliate…per ottenere i vostri scopi avete rinnegato la vostra natura umana…ma forse…se tu…".

Gli parlò piano, l'altro prese a contorcersi come fosse stato punto da un serpente velenoso.

La pietà, quella che l'avversaria gli stava riservando nel momento della morte, gli risultava indigesta peggio del veleno più malefico.

Non comprendeva Monsigneur come si potesse avere pietà.

E poi la pietà ben avrebbe potuto mascherare l'interesse ad ottenere ciò che si chiede…

No, piuttosto che cedere ad essa…

Gli occhi scorsero al volto dell'avversaria, il respiro si spense…

Fu solo un istante…

Davvero infimo.

Un ultimo sussulto, Oscar si ritrovò lì, a fissare muta la faccia dell'uomo, fissa di morte, gli occhi spalancati, la bocca contorta, il volto contratto in una smorfia di rifiuto, il segreto intrappolato nella bocca e nel cuore marcio di un'esistenza sfruttata da altri fino all'ultimo istante.

Forse l'unico momento in cui quello era divenuto uomo era stato proprio nell'istante in cui era morto.

Si sentì tirare per la camicia, si voltò, il tempo di scorgere il viso paffuto e sporco di Marie.

L'abbracciò per averla addosso, annusare l'odore della pelle, scorgere il chiarore degli occhi, affondare le dita nei capelli.

Le dita…

Oscar scorse alla mano, vide il sangue…

Si staccò d'impeto correndo alla figlia, stringendo le braccia, scrutando il corpo piccolo, la vestina stracciata, le gambette graffiate.

Nulla…

"Stai male?!" – chiese d'un fiato – "Ti fa male da qualche parte?".

Negò Marie mentre le labbra tremavano…

Era estate, era caldo ma lei aveva freddo.

Marie porse i palmi delle mani a maman. Le dita rosse…

Marie stava bene, dunque…

Gli occhi corsero a Martin ch'era lì, poco lontano, gli occhi aperti alla pozza del mare, a cercare l'amico perduto, forse a cercare sé stesso, che anche lui s'era perduto ormai.

Oscar gli strisciò vicino…

Spari si susseguivano da lontano…

"Martin…" – lo chiamò, lo fissò, corse alle braccia, al torace. Vide le macchie…

Sorrise Martin, che lei se lo tirò su, addosso e quello finalmente poté appoggiare la fronte al petto di maman.

S'adagiò, il corpo s'afflosciò, il respiro divenne lieve, quasi assente.

L'odore era buono, era lo stesso che aveva maman là sotto, nella pancia de Le Comte Vert, quando l'aveva conosciuta la prima volta, tanti anni prima. S'era perdutamente invaghito del sentore della pelle e forse era stato per puro egoismo che allora non aveva avuto la repentina capacità di cercare aiuto per sottrarla alla furia di un altro demone.

Il senso di colpa…

Ci aveva lottato da tutta una vita.

Era nato col senso di colpa addosso…

Ora però era accaduto l'irreparabile.

Martin prese la mano di maman, incise il nome del fratello.

 _Jibril…_

L'unica parola, l'unico suono amato: "Jibril…".

"Lo troveremo…" – rispose piano Oscar mentre per la prima volta ascoltava la voce di suo figlio.

Avrebbe dovuto stupirsi ma il respiro dell'altro sempre più lieve inghiottì ogni stupore.

La testa aveva preso a girare, le gambe incapaci di reggerla.

Strinse il corpo di Martin, pregò di nuovo mentre l'altro stava lì, forse finalmente in pace.

Altre parole…

 _Mi dispiace…_

"Non devi preoccuparti…" – la voce morbida usciva mentre gli occhi osservavano la macchia rossa divenire sempre più ampia ed il battito sempre più lento – "Jibril ti vuole bene e so che tu ne vuoi a lui, non ho mai dubitato di questo. Anche papà lo sa e quando torneremo a casa glielo diremo. Torneremo a casa tutti insieme…".

 _Maman…_

L'indice incise ancora una parola. Una sola…

 _Maman…_

Oscar strinse le dita del bambino.

"Lo so…sei mio figlio…il destino ci fa fatto incontrare…mi ha permesso di diventare tua madre. Non avrei mai immaginato di poterti amare così tanto…".

Continuò a parlare, tentò di trattenere il respiro dell'altro lì, su di sé mentre i sensi si perdevano e l'anima scivolava via, lontano.

"No…".

L'ultimo respiro, l'ultimo battito…

Se il tempo non esiste come può un'anima esserci e poi non esserci più?

Come può un'esistenza fendere i sensi e la vita degli altri e poi scomparire come il sole muore nell'orizzonte?

Può davvero un'anima essere soltanto un raggio di sole che illumina la coscienza e poi si perde nel buio?

"Maman…Martin…si è fatto male? Ma poi guarisce vero!?" – chiese Marie avvicinandosi.

Non riuscì a rispondere Oscar, annientata, stretta al corpo del figlio, la mano chiusa alla mano.

Nessun respiro, nessun segno, nessun sorriso lieve…

Negò mentre le lacrime chiudevano la gola.

Non riusciva a rispondere, si domandava perché, si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto a dirlo ad André.

"André…" – il nome invocato piano – "Il nostro bambino…".

Lo strazio del tempo che scorre…

Lo strazio del tempo che non c'è e non c'è nemmeno il tempo per piangere.

Non poté non chiudersi sul corpicino dell'altro. Lo strinse a sé, s'immaginò di poter tenere lì a sé ancora un altro battito.

Gli occhi chiusi, il respiro trattenuto per ascoltare ancora il respiro dell'altro, il battito…

Silenzio…

Ismael s'avvicinò, s'inginocchiò sul corpo del bambino.

Lo sguardo perso e sgranato, muto, al colui da cui aveva ricevuto il dono di parlare attraverso i segni.

Appoggiò la mano grande al volto, rimase lì, la mano a coprire gli occhi chiusi.

Tutt'intorno il vento scivolava sui visi, l'aria salmastra incideva le ferite…

Ismael prese la mano di Oscar, incise le parole…

 _Vostro figlio non è qui…_

"Lo so…" – ammise Oscar tornando con la mente al figlio, l'altro figlio.

 _Non c'era tempo di piangere chi non c'era più…_

Il vuoto…

 _Jibril…_

 _Dove sei?_

 _André…_

 _Dove sei?_

 _§§§_

Il drappello procedeva mesto.

Lentamente per via della fatica…

Lentamente perché Marie s'era addormentata.

Oscar se la teneva stretta, addosso, il corpo, il proprio, che pareva esser diventato una debole lastra di ghiaccio, lì lì per andare in frantumi ad ogni colpo anche se lieve.

Così solo il tepore del corpicino di Marie sarebbe stato in grado d'impedire l'implosione dei sensi.

Il vuoto svuotava le viscere, le tempie.

Le pareva d'esser morta davvero.

Nella testa il volto di Martin, gli occhi, i gesti morbidi, i sorrisi tenui e timorosi, gli sbuffi, le lacrime…

Quasi cadde dal cavallo se non fosse stato per Ismael che la cinse per la schiena, tenendola su, mentre i soldatini si stringevano accanto ad osservarla.

Martin non c'era.

Martin non c'era più.

Nella testa le dannate parole del demonio…

Martin amava Jibril, un amore fondo, quello d'un fratello per il fratello…

Forse ancora più fondo, oscuro.

Se lei se ne fosse accorta prima…

Il dubbio d'esser stata lei a creare il baratro…

La certezza di non aver fatto abbastanza, tutto, l'impossibile per salvare il figlio.

E se Martin fosse vissuto…

Nella testa rimbombava il pensiero di quell'amore fulgido e lieve…

Nella testa, accidioso e malvagio e subdolo, martellava il pensiero repentino e fulminante di non avere certezze sul futuro e sulle scelte che avrebbe potuto o dovuto compiere.

Poi la morte era intervenuta e aveva scelto per tutti, cancellando i dubbi, le vie di fuga, le dannazioni.

La morte s'era presa tutto, il bene ed il male.

Sopravviveva solo l'oblio di non aver potuto scegliere o forse la dannazione, racchiusa nel fondo del cuore, che mai avrebbe potuto scegliere.

Come avrebbe potuto consentire al figlio di amare il figlio!?

Il solo pensiero d'esser lì a porsi la dannata domanda indusse la nausea a salire…

La gola asciutta, il pensiero d'averlo lasciato nel piccolo paese, quel figlio, perché non c'era modo di riportarlo a casa, subito, perché lei doveva trovare Jibril, l'altro figlio, e allora l'unica via era rivedere Bouillé, unico appiglio tra sé ed il figlio che chissà dov'era e chissà se…

La nasea prese a salire davvero.

Marie sussultò svegliandosi di colpo spaventata mentre fissava la madre irrigidita e persa.

"Maman…" – la chiamò piano.

Oscar si strinse a lei ma lo strazio stava vincendo sul tentativo di non piangere.

Ismael allungò le braccia ed afferrò la bambina che fece volteggiare piano in aria per poi farla ricadere giù, in sella al cavallo. Il musulmano affrettò l'andatura così da distogliere la vista della piccola dalla madre.

Un istante…

Non più sotto lo sguardo della figlia, Oscar intuì le forze disgregarsi e frantumarsi ed il corpo quasi disperdersi sotto il peso dello strazio e dell'assenza.

L'unico appiglio, rivedere André e trovare Jibril…

Il nome del figlio sussurrato come una nenia, per non impazzire, per non morire lì, davvero.

 _Andrè…_

Il nome sussurrato…

Giunse alla fine il drappello allo slargo da cui si diramavano i sentieri per raggiungere Alcantia e altre tenute, sotto la luce tiepida del tramonto infuocato, in un giorno qualsiasi, in un tempo qualsiasi.

Le forze allo stremo, i soldati s'avviarono più veloci per comprendere dove dirigersi vedendosi arrivare incontro altri soldati e altri uomini.

Lo scambio durò pochi istanti…

"Madame…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo.

"Conte Rudolf…" – la visione dell'uomo rassicurava ed atterriva al tempo stesso.

Dietro quello, Bernard…

Lo sguardo sgranato…

"Che è accaduto?" – il cuore in gola, Oscar fissò i due che le arrivavano incontro.

Parevano in attesa, sguardi sgranati…

I due uomini osservarono il drappello tentando di scorgere risposte dai volti dei superstiti.

"Ho accolto i vostri custodi nella mia casa…" – spiegò Pete Rudorlf – "E tutte le persone che erano a…".

"Alcantia…" – sussurrò Oscar – "Stanno bene…".

"Si…ma…mi hanno detto che i vostri bambini non erano là dentro…Dio sia ringraziato…".

Pete Rudolf scorse Marie sul cavallo di Ismael, lo sguardo s'illuminò alla vista della bambina.

Un guizzo, un cenno d'intesa che i due si conoscevano.

Poi il conte si avvide che c'era solo Marie in realtà…

Ismael prese ad allontanarsi un poco per evitare che la piccola assistesse allo scambio d'informazioni. Prima di addormentarsi lei aveva chiesto di Martin, aveva domandato perché lui non fosse tornato assieme a loro.

"Martin è morto…" – il tono dolente, lo sguardo a fissare l'orizzonte che da lì uno screzio di mare s'intravedeva e Oscar non poté non andare al giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Martin, su Le Comte Vert, e tutt'e due s'erano ritrovati, anime straziate dalla tempesta e dai demoni.

Rudolf s'impietrì così come Bernard.

Nel silenzio, scorse l'impietosa voragine della realtà, del tempo che continua a scorrere, tempo che si colma di assenza e l'assenza brucia e rode più di qualsiasi presenza.

"Mi dispiace…" – ammise Rudolf.

"Devo salire a Livorno…" – replicò Oscar secca – "Potete tenere Marie con voi? La contessa potrebbe occuparsi di lei e poi ci sono Donna Lari e…".

"Non dovete nemmeno chiederlo!" – s'affrettò ad ammettere Rudolf – "Un tempo avete rischiato la vita per salvare quella di mia figlia…non vedrei altro modo di ricambiarvi che prendermi cura della vostra…ma voi siete esausta…".

"Credo che Jibril sia stato portato a Livorno…così almeno mi è stato rivelato…non posso fermarmi…".

"Oscar…so che Alain è andato a cercare André…" – ammise Bernard confermando così indirettamente di non avere notizie.

Nemmeno questo riuscì a scalfirla…

Un respiro…

"Se André fosse qui prenderebbe la mia stessa decisione. Se dovesse scegliere, sceglierebbe Jibril come sto facendo io…spero che André stia bene…spero…".

Inghiottì le lacrime che non avesso avuto l'ardire di spezzare il respiro…

"Non so come farò a dirgli che suo figlio…Martin…".

Protestava Marie alle spalle. Voleva tornare in braccio a maman.

S'avvicinò Oscar, le prese il viso tra le mani, ritrovandosi incredula di dover essere dura con la figlia, che in passato era stata severa ma mai senza offrire una spiegazione.

"Adesso devi andare a casa dei conti…".

"No!".

"Marie…maman deve fare un altro viaggio…".

"Io vengo con te!".

"E' un viaggio lungo…sarà faticoso…non posso portarti con me…ma ti assicuro che tornerò presto…".

"Dov'è Martin? E papa? E Jibril? Dove sono tutti? Mi lasci da sola…".

"Non sei sola…sto andando da Jibril…anche lui è piccolo e da solo non può tornare da noi. Vado a prenderlo…".

"E papà?".

"Anche lui…" – il respiro spezzato, era difficile mentire alla bambina, che in fondo stava mentendo a sé stessa – "Vado anche da lui…".

"E Martin…lui era con me…".

Oscar si specchiò negli occhi della figlia. Assomigliava terribilmente ad André.

Si ritrovò ricacciata all'istante nel passato, quando l'aveva conosciuto André, lo sguardo triste, smarrito per esser rimasto da solo e lei lì affamata d'avere un amico da torturare, vezzeggiare, prendere in giro.

Da quel momento, da quell'istante, ogni parte di sé, dalle volizioni più conosciute e ferme, agli evanescenti ed inconsci moti dell'anima, erano finiti al loro posto, al posto giusto, anche se lei non lo sapeva che godere dell'altro, della struggente calma e dell'intensa vertigine che l'induceva la sola presenza di André, sarebbe divenuto come respirare e dormire e mangiare e vivere.

Si morse il labbro Oscar…

Si disse ch'era meglio essere chiari.

"Martin non tornerà…lui no…" – le lacrime impedirono di proseguire.

"E' partito?" – mugugnò Marie risentita – "Non mi ha nemmeno salutato!".

"Si…piccola…Martin è partito…e non tornerà…".

L'altra mise un poco di brocio, gli occhi divennero fessure strette come a chiedere a maman di essere sincera. Il concetto vagheggiato nella mente e riferito magari ad un uccellino caduto dal nido, ad un puledro che non era sopravvissuto…

"E' morto?" – domandò Marie mentre lo sguardo si velava – "Per questo non torna?!".

Un respiro…

"Si…".

Marie abbassò lo sguardo, parve davvero rimpicciolirsi, come ripiegata su sé stessa che se era un uccellino a morire si, c'era da dispiacersi…

Ma suo fratello…

 _Martin…_

 _Fratello…_

Oscar se la prese in braccio, la strinse forte a sé fino a percepire il battitto lieve e veloce del cuore. Le parlò all'orecchio, piano, come se avesse parlato a sé stessa e si fosse immaginata che quelle stesse parole avrebbe dovuto esser lei per prima ad accettarle.

"Martin sarà sempre con noi…noi parleremo di lui, tutti i giorni. E gli parleremo…non ci dimenticheremo mai di lui e forse un giorno ci incontreremo ancora…".

"Si…" - annuì Marie con la faccia ficcata lì, nel collo di maman, ad annusare l'odore buono ed aspro della pelle – "Padre Erasmo me l'ha detto che nessuno va via davvero…".

"Si…Padre Erasmo ha ragione…" – sussurrò Oscar – "Ad un certo punto può accadere che uno di noi vada per un sentiero diverso da quello degli altri. Martin ha fatto così…ma un giorno quel sentiero lo riporterà da noi…".

"Maman…".

"Dimmi…".

"Anche Jibril è andato per un sentiero diverso?".

"No…" – la gola chiusa – "No…Jibril…lui mi sta cercando ed io devo andare a prenderlo…e anche papà…".

"Va bene…allora puoi andare! Io sarò brava…starò con Joseph e Scarlett…".

"E ci sono anche Donna Lari e Ivi e Gregorio e François e il piccolo Jaques e Costance…starai con loro…e io tornerò presto…".

"E Jibril sarà con te?!".

"Certo! Jibril tornerà con me! Jibril e Marie…saranno insieme sempre! Proprio come maman e papà!".

 _§§§_

"Dove ci dirigiamo?!" – chiese Bernard che aveva stabilito di unirsi al drappello.

Gli altri erano esausti, l'unico che non pareva accusare stanchezza era l'uomo di colore.

Il musulmano si fermò, ad un certo punto, scese da cavallo.

S'inginocciò, nessuna parola, solo le labbra a decorare parole mute, il viso quasi impassibile, seppure tirato.

La breve sosta, il lieve scorrere dei gesti dell'altro, indussero il corpo a cedere…

Oscar si ritrovò a terra, il vento della sera a fendere pensieri ed assenze.

Si ritrovò vuota, il vuoto si stava a poco a poco colmando di rabbia e d'impotenza.

Non mise fretta al musulmano, conosceva il senso di quel silenzio, s'immaginò che anche lui stesse pregando proprio come stava facendo lei. Lo stesso Dio, la stessa invocazione, lo stesso vuoto…

Il viaggio riprese in fretta, l'altra sosta breve alla visione del fumo e del calore che ancora si librava dalle macerie della tenuta, l'edificio pareva un animale sbranato per metà. La torre est era crollata, quella sud era ancora lì.

Uomini affumicati e lerci corsero incontro, soldati in maniche di camicia, francesi e austriaci, contadini e stallieri…

Cristiano Simon s'avvicinò.

Un'altra spiegazione, sempre la stessa.

Il custode indietreggiò, il fazzoletto al collo maltrattato dalle dita nere perché forse gli pareva davvero di soffocare adesso, non per colpa del fumo ma perché un'anima s'era perduta.

Dunque la vita è così, lusinga la sua quiete, alletta la visione del futuro, lodano i progressi e poi…

Poi ogni cosa si perde in un istante.

Non c'è logica, non c'è appiglio, non c'è speranza…

"André…" – chiese Oscar, un filo di voce, rivolta al custode – "Hai saputo se Alain e gli altri l'hanno trovato?".

Negò l'altro: "No…ma so ch'erano saliti su a cercarlo…su oltre la Buca degli Spagnoli…".

"Lo so…ma io non posso andare fin là…devo raggiungere Livorno, prima possibile…".

Di nuovo una scelta lancinante…

La Buca degli Spagnoli non era poi così lontana, sarebbe bastato fare una deviazione, forse si sarebbe perduta solo qualche ora.

Non sapeva neppure se André era vivo. Bouillé, chissà come, era riuscito a prendersela anche con lui, per mezzo del rancore accumulato nella coscienza dell'odioso barone.

S'immaginò l'uomo che amava…

"Non posso…" – negò lei.

Lo strazio d'una visione sdoppiata e fragile: ritrovare André, apprendere ch'era vivo, e subito dopo infliggergli la condanna più dura.

Un figlio perduto e l'altro che non era ancora stato trovato.

 _André e Jibril…_

 _André e Martin…_

 _André era i suoi figli._

 _Tutti e due._

Avrebbe voluto gridare, imprecare, sfogarsi come accadeva un tempo quand'era sola e doveva bastare a sé stessa e per assurdo tutto era più facile.

Ora la mente era divisa…

La mente vacillò davvero per un istante, le forze parvero ritirarsi dai muscoli come la marea discende verso sera e poi al mattino si ritrae e lascia nuda e scoperta la rena più morbida.

Il tempo di stringere le redini…

Bernard s'avvicinò e la costrinse a restare a terra: "Sei sfinita…non ha senso proseguire…".

"Devo!".

"Si devi, lo so! Ma se crolli poi…tuo figlio…".

"Non…".

Stonava l'irriverenza del dannato corpo che pareva incapace di reggere un altro passo.

"Possiamo fare una sosta di un'ora…" – propose Bernard – "Il tempo d'accedere un piccolo fuoco…abbiamo da mangiare…".

Un'ora…

Tempo…

Inezia…

Pensieri stropicciati dalla fatica, colpa che rode le viscere…

Fermarsi avrebbe significato consentire alla colpa di dilagare e somergere tutto.

Oscar davvero non riuscì a replicare perché non aveva più forze.

Rimase lì, a terra, il sole morente nello sguardo.

Chiuse gli occhi, corse ai rumori della casa, quelli dell'imbrunire, lo scalpiticcio dei piedini nudi dei figli che si rincorrevano dopo il bagno, gli strepiti di Donna Lari, l'andirivieni di stallieri e contadini dalle stanze dedicate agli affari…

Non era ancora finito il giorno che già si doveva organizzare quello successivo…

Baraonda caotica…

Voci perdute…

Era l'imbrunire.

L'attesa non risultò vana. Nella sera che scendeva lenta e tiepida, il richiamo della casa contrasse il cuore.

I sentieri che s'erano divisi solo poche ore prima presero a riunirsi come se i passi fossero stati guidati da Espero, prima stella ad affacciarsi nel manto cereo e rosa.

"Ismael!".

Il musulmano si voltò al richiamo della voce conosciuta.

Sir Joseph Hornett era sbucato dal sentiero.

Oscar rimase lì, immobile alla visione dell'altro, il respiro trattenuto, gli occhi a cercare nel groviglio dei corpi che avanzavano appena lambiti dal chiarore delle torce.

 _André…_

Romanov e Voltaire s'avviarono verso il loro comandante.

"Luogotenete…".

Occhiate fugaci scambiate a contarsi, ad accertarsi d'essere tutti vivi.

Oscar si alzò, i passi malfermi, lo sguardo ad Alain che sorreggeva André.

"André…" – il nome sussurrato – "André…".

Arrivò sull'altro, il viso vicinissimo.

Scrutò atterrita l'aspetto straziato, le mani corsero ad afferrare i fianchi per aiutarlo a scendere dal cavallo.

"André…".

Chiamarlo, pronunciare il nome, ancora ed ancora…

Lui era André, e lui era lì, era vivo.

"Oscar…".

Lo sguardo basso, André si lasciò abbracciare e sorreggere, incapace di muoversi…

"Andrè…sono qui…".

Si fece su di lui, intuì il volto oscuro…

Non era quello…

Non erano solo le ferite…

Lo sguardo abbassato e chiuso, Oscar gli prese la faccia tra le mani, strinse il viso, gli chiese d'alzare lo sguardo, aprire gli occhi, guardarla.

"André…guardami…".

Il bisogno impellente presagiva la conclusione a cui l'istinto era già giunto, l'intelletto no, quello ancora non poteva ammettere nulla.

"André…sono qui…" – la mano appoggiata al viso.

Lui si riebbe, l'afferrò, la strinse.

"Sono qui…".

"Oscar…" – in nome ripetuto come una nenia, lo sguardo basso…

Alain si sporse a guardare lei e lei intuì che André non aveva scorto il movimento, mantenendosi fermo ed impassibile.

Silenzio…

L'imbrunire…

Doveva accadere. Non così…

Ma non c'è un modo bello o meno bello perché le cose accadano. Non c'è un modo quando il buio inonda la vista. Esso scende e resta lì. Per sempre…

"André…" – il viso sul viso.

"Ho bisogno di te…" – sussurrò lui – "I nostri bambini…".

"Che ti è successo?".

André si contrasse.

Oscar non aveva risposto alla domanda, la richiesta era impellente più dell'ammissione che lui non ci vedeva più.

"Oscar…i nostri bambini…" – chiese lui di nuovo.

No, Oscar non poteva dire nulla, prima doveva sapere.

"Tu…".

"Non vedo…" – digrignò André innervosito – "Non ci vedo più…".

Il destino dunque si compiva.

Fino ad allora inspiegabilmente magnanimo, ora esigeva di ricostruire la visione temuta otto anni prima.

La concessione era giunta al suo termine.

Ogni pezzo della vita tornava a disporsi nel punto prestabilito, forse non nello stesso luogo e nello stesso tempo ma tutto riprendeva a seguire il corso della storia.

Non emise un respiro Oscar, imponendosi di trattenere il fiato, ingoiare il vuoto, l'ennesimo…

La voragine ancora più fonda inghiottì le forze residue.

"Non importa…" – annuì André, un sorriso lieve, nessun barlume nello sguardo, nessuna luce ad illuminare il volto – "Ti ho ritrovato…sei qui…".

Lei gli tenne la testa, s'impose di guardarlo, i sensi implosero davvero al pensiero che lui non l'avrebbe più guardata. André pareva sereno invece e lei non sapeva come rivelare ciò che era accaduto.

"Sei qui…" – sussurrò André.

"E'…colpa mia…" – ammise lei, piano – "Mi sarei dovuta accontentare…non avrei dovuto agire come ho fatto…sono stata folle…egoista…sconsiderata! Li ho portati qui…".

"No…non voglio sentirti parlare così! Io ero con te, sono sempre stato dalla tua parte…".

"Che cosa ti hanno fatto?".

"Niente!" – s'irrigidì André – "Niente che non avesse già stabilito il destino…lo sai ch'era solo questione di tempo…la mia condanna era già scritta…sono felice di aver potuto vedere il tuo volto per tutti questi anni e di aver potuto guardare quello dei miei figli…".

Silenzio…

Era l'imbrunire.

Silenzio…

"Oscar…".

Andrè mise le mani sul volto di lei, le dita saggiarono la pelle delle guance, le scorse umide…

"Perché stai piangendo?".

Un respiro fondo…

"I bambini…".

Sir Hornett si fece avanti, lo sguardo atterrito scorse al volto scuro di Ismael el Bakar.

L'uomo negò…

L'inglese pensò di non aver compreso, pregò che non fosse come l'intuito rivelava.

"Marie…" – esordì Oscar – "L'ho trovata…adesso è dai Conti Rudolf…l'ho lasciata lì…".

André rimase zitto. Il nome della figlia scivolò nella mente. Un nome soltanto però.

La figlia stava bene. Perchè avrebbe dovuto essere in pericolo?

Rini aveva parlato dell'incendio della casa.

E tutti gli altri…

"Oscar…che è accaduto? Jibril e Martin…Rini ha detto che la tenuta…".

"André…ascoltami…" – la testa ferma, stretta tra le mani, era inutile…

"La casa è bruciata…solo una torre è rimasta in piedi…Bouillé è riuscito a sapere dove siamo venuti a vivere…".

André s'ammutolì. A poco a poco la dimensione schiacciante dell'errore si fece strada nella mente. Aveva desiderato così tanto vivere libero e consentire ad Oscar di essere libera…

Aveva sottovalutato il pericolo…

"Lo so…il generale…".

"L'abbiamo preso André!" – replicò Alain, una punta di soddisfazione mista a dubbio e terrore – "Quell'uomo non potrà più fare del male a nessuno! Dietro gl'incendi c'era lui…va da se che non esiterò a riferirlo a Bonaparte…sarà lui a stabilire come comportarsi. Soldati francesi che s'atteggiano a predoni non sono degni di restare nelle fila del suo esercito!".

Magra consolazione…

André sapeva bene che solo in apparenza Bonaparte aveva deprecato i saccheggi contro la gente ch'era stata, giorno dopo giorno, liberata dall'Armata d'Italia dal gioco austriaco.

Solo all'apparenza liberata…

In realtà conquistata dai francesi…

"Jibril…".

"André…Jibril forse è a Livorno…" – sussurrò Oscar.

"Cosa…come c'è finito…".

"E' difficile…non posso raccontarti tutto adesso…Bouillé vuole portarlo in Francia…chi ha ricevuto questo incarico lo sta aspettando…il generale…oppure un'altra persona…c'era un'altra persona che avrebbe portato Jibril in Francia…ma è morta…".

"Chi…".

"D'Iversay…".

Silenzio…

Era l'imbrunire…

Gelo…

"D'Iversay…l'uomo che era a Limours…".

"Lui…ma ormai è morto…e se non andrò a Livorno…quell'uomo ha l'ordine di portare Jibril in Francia…".

"Jibril…".

Si contrasse André tentando di sgusciare dalla presa, le mani di lei divenute improvvisamente inutili, incapaci di contenere la rabbia e la disperazione.

La mente corse all'indietro, all'ultima immagine del conte, che gli era sconosciuto in fondo, perché lui ormai non frequentava più la reggia e quello era sbucato dal nulla e…

"D'Iversay è morto André!" – proseguì Oscar – "E' morto! Lui era…ti prego…fidati di me…".

"Chi era?!" – digrignò André, il presagio a straziare il cuore.

De Rougeror, ch'era morto, aveva parlato d'un uomo con le stesse mire demoniache di quelli che s'erano accaniti a Saint peterburg.

Possibile che fosse lui…

"Chi era? Dimmelo?! Oscar…che è accaduto? E Martin…".

Oscar respirò, tornò con il viso al viso, la fronte appoggiata alla fronte, la testa tenuta lì, ferma, per tenerlo lì.

"Quell'uomo era…era il fratello di Dorian Vassiliev e del Colonnello Stevenov. Era il figlio…era uno dei figli del Prelato Tichinov…".

Bastavarono quei nomi…

André s'attaccò ai polsi di lei, li strinse, la mente cadde giù, davvero a Saint Petesburg, in una sorta di corso e ricordo infernale da cui pareva non esserci scampo.

André sollevò davvero gli occhi, aperti adesso, anche se non vedeva, anche se essi erano orientati solo dalla voce di lei.

"E Martin…" – sussurrò.

Silenzio…

Era l'imbrunire.

"Martin!?" – il nome ripetuto a colmare il silenzio.

"Martin…non tornerà…".

Il senso delle parole…

André comprese, ricompose nella mente il senso del silenzio, la fatica del racconto, giunto frantumato e stanco fin lì, fino alle distorte parole.

"Martin…" – ripetè piano.

"Non sono riuscita a salvarlo…" – la voce flebile – "D'Iversay aveva preso Marie e Jibril…lui…ha cercato di difendere Marie…voleva bene ai nostri bambini…".

"Martin…mio figlio…".

"Perdonami…mi dispiace…".

Silenzio…

Era l'imbrunire…

Il grido roco e straziato scorse frantumandosi in mille pulviscoli inermi.

Mille corolle evanescenti, recise dal colpo di vento, si sollevarono per disperdersi agli angoli del mondo.

37


	75. Onore e giustizia

_**Onore e giustizia**_

André tentò di sottrarsi.

D'improvviso il buio, quello degli occhi, svanì, a confronto dell'altro, quello del cuore.

Il buio generato dall'azzardo…

Il buio indotto dal desiderio d'essere libero e che anche lei lo fosse, dal passato, dalla paura, dai demoni.

Quelli dunque li avevano seguiti fin lì. Li avevano attesi e s'erano presi ciò che avevano trovato.

L'anima di Martin…

Era dunque colpa sua?

Inutile domandarselo…

Oscar tentò di tenerlo lì, stringerlo a sé, impedirgli d'indietreggiare perché lei l'aveva imparato molto bene che da soli è difficile combattere quando il vuoto si stringe attorno.

Il vuoto annienta e va colmato…

Il viso al viso, le mani di lei sopra quelle di lui. Erano già vicini, lei si avvicinò ancora di più.

Chiese della bocca, sfiorandola, sfidandola…

Chiese di lui per entrare nella sua disperazione, perché anche lei era perduta e se si fossero persi assieme forse assieme avrebbero ritrovato la strada.

Labbra erose, asciutte, rigate dalle offese…

Labbra morbide, seppure anche quelle di lei, arse dalla disperazione…

 _Le sue labbra…lei…_

 _La sua bocca…lei…_

 _Il suo respiro…lei…_

 _La sua vita…lei…_

André ammise per un istante che avrebbe potuto perderla, si, anche lei, per l'ennesima volta.

Se i demoni, chiunque essi fossero stati, si fossero accaniti contro di lei invece che contro di lui, avrebbe potuto perdere Oscar.

Ma i demoni non erano quelli venuti dalla Francia…

I demoni erano lì, lui era in prima fila a guidarli e con essi a guidare la propria arroganza, lo sprezzo del passato, l'avvertimento più e più volte indotto dallo scorrere della storia.

La propria condotta aveva semplicemente portato altri, tutti gli altri, sull'orlo del baratro.

L'anima del figlio s'era perduta per sempre.

"No…vattene!" – sibilò duro.

"André…ti prego…stai soffrendo…".

"Non puoi capire…" – sussultò lui.

"Si che capisco invece. A Saint Peterburg…lo so che ognuno di noi è unico…ma quando perdemmo Mimose…era stato per causa mia…".

"No! E' diverso!" – ruggì lui – "Non puoi capire…".

Si ritrasse André staccandosi…

Sir Joseph Hornett si fece avanti. Intuì cosa correva nell'animo di quello ch'era divenuto amico, il terrore di perdere le persone care, il desiderio viscerale di proteggerle anche dalla paura.

Tentò di spiegare, ben sapendo quale fosse la colpa di André, quale responsabilità rodeva il cuore.

"Oscar…noi…" – ci si mise in mezzo anche lui alla questione, forse per attenuare la responsabilità dell'altro – "Noi sapevamo…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo all'inglese.

André rimase zitto, un istante, poi gridò di nuovo, furioso contro sé stesso, anticipando la rivelazione di Hornett.

"Io…io sapevo che Bouillè era vivo! E non te l'ho detto…non te l'ho mai detto!" – imprecò straziato.

Oscar fissò André…

"Tu…".

"E se vuoi proprio saperlo…" – affondò André – "A Roma…ho incontrato il vecchio ambasciatore de Rougeror…".

Il ginocchio cedette, Oscar si ritrovò seduta a terra.

Non aveva mai saputo nulla.

Non aveva mai intuito nulla…

"Tu…".

André sollevò lo sguardo, come se avesse intuito che lei lo stava guardando.

André s'immaginò il disprezzo, che però lui negli occhi di lei il disprezzo non l'aveva scorto spesso. Dunque sarebbe stato difficile…

"L'ambasciatore…mi aveva rivelato che forse il prelato russo aveva altri figli…almeno un altro…".

Oscar s'impietrì alle parole.

"Tu…sapevi…" – balbettò.

André intuì la figura di lei.

Straziato, sollevò le mani che si staccarono da quelle di lei.

Come a volerlo davvero suscitare il disprezzo di sé dentro di lei, le prese la faccia…

S'accanì contro sé stesso, forse unica via per contenere il dolore: ammettere d'essere colpevoli non per invocare pietà ma per avere la condanna più dura, il rifiuto di colei che lui amava.

"Si…e poi…non ti ho detto nemmeno che de Rougeror è morto!".

"Cosa…".

Oscar rimase lì a domandarsi come avesse fatto André a tenere tutto dentro il cuore.

Tutto per consentirle di vivere libera ma lui no, lui era vissuto prigioniero di lei e della sua libertà.

"Pare sia stato ammazzato…" – infierì lui – "Anzi no…è stato ammazzato! Quel giorno…dovevamo ripartire…andai da lui perché non mi aveva ancora fatto sapere nulla. Doveva trovare informazioni su quell'uomo…tentare di capire chi fosse! Bene…quando arrivai alla sua casa lui era morto! Avrei dovuto comprenderlo che si erano avvicinati a lui…non mi aveva fatto il nome di D'Iversay…ma chiunque fosse quell'uomo…sapevo che poteva essere ancora vivo! Martin è morto per causa mia!".

D'istinto la testa prese a scuotersi, per staccarsi, sottrarsi alle parole di André.

Lui avrebbe voluto essere odiato, lei no, non ci sarebbe mai riuscita.

Ricadde giù incredula…

"Sapevamo che Bouillé era vivo…" – aggiunse Hornett – "Erano giunte diverse notizie dalla Francia ma in tutti questi anni abbiamo tentato di sapere per tempo se i francesi fossero giunti nel Granducato. André non voleva che ti preoccupassi…ma quando i soldati di Bonaparte hanno invaso la Toscana è stato praticamente impossibile sapere se chi arrivava qui facesse parte dell'esercito di Bonaparte oppure…".

Una disperata difesa di colui ch'era divenuto amico.

Il cuore prese a battere forte, la mente annientata e morta.

"Perché…avresti dovuto dirmelo…avevamo giurato di raccontarci sempre tutto…" – balbettò Oscar tentando di comprendere – "Ricordi che cosa accadde quando aspettavo Jibril? Fosti tu a…".

André s'immaginò che lei avrebbe preso ad odiarlo così come lui aveva tentato quando lei s'era tenuta per sé d'attendere un figlio.

L'istinto di proteggere l'altro aveva offuscato la ragione e la logica.

"Lo so!" – digrignò André – "Io ti chiesi di non mentire mai più! Lo so di essere stato io a chiederti di raccontarmi ciò che ti accadeva nel cuore. Ma tu eri libera finalmente…ed è stato talmente bello vederti libera e sentirti al sicuro! Non avuto il coraggio di parlare! Non ho giustificazioni! Ho perso Martin…non potevo ricevere condanna più atroce! Puoi anche odiarmi…non ti biasimo…".

"No…io non…".

Stranita, fu Oscar ad indietreggiare, le mani a terra, le dita a scavare nella sabbia ormai fredda.

La sua libertà era valsa e valeva dunque così tanto d'aver indotto André a tenere tutto dentro di sé!?

Non l'aveva mai compreso…

Lei, la libertà di lei…

Ed indirettamente la propria.

André era stato egoista…

Sarebbe stato inutile stabilirlo…

Ormai era tardi.

"Devo…trovare Jibril…" – balbettò straziata.

Non c'era tempo…

L'unico appiglio…

Il nome del figlio…

Il pensiero di salvare il figlio costrinse ad ingoiare lo strazio, ad ammettere che l'errore non avrebbe dovuto distrarre e disperdere le forze.

Nel buio, le mani si mossero veloci allora, alle prese con acqua e poche bende recuperate da alcune case vicino, stracci a chiudere le ferite, mentre André, in silenzio, ingoiava stille di dolore mescolate alla colpa indelebile che nessuna benda mai avrebbe potuto guarire.

Oscar si prese cura di lui, impossibile restare distanti, impossibile sottrarsi al richiamo dell'uomo che aveva amato e che amava più di sé stessa, più dei suoi errori.

In fondo André non l'aveva amata così, oltre tutti gli errori che lei aveva commesso nella vita?!

Rimase lì ad osservare il viso stanco, lo sguardo chiuso.

Pensò di non aver mai chiuso gli occhi…

Alla fine entrambi si ritrovarono in un angolo, perduti ciascuno nella propria disperazione.

Caddero in un sonno popolato di demoni, voci amiche, echi lontani.

Lottarono contro la realtà, immaginando ch'essa non potesse essere così crudele e che al risveglio quella sarebbe stata risucchiata nel regno dell'incoscienza e tutto sarebbe tornato come il giorno precedente.

Non accadde.

Non era neppure l'alba.

L'aria lattiginosa e morbida, il sole ancora nascosto dietro le colline alle spalle, recarono un risveglio amaro e straziato dell'evidenza.

Lo stesso luogo che aveva accolto le poche ore di sonno agitato e scuro li riportava alla realtà crudele, intensamente legati ed al tempo stesso soffocati dal loro stesso legame.

Oscar s'avvicinò ad André, lo scorse, le ferite pulsavano.

Provò a scorgere il viso.

In fondo, anche lei avrebbe potuto perderlo, non rivederlo mai più.

Tutto si mescolava…

Lei e la propria testardaggine, lei e la propria incoscienza, lei e l'innata incapacità di affidarsi agli altri. Lei, educata così e così era vissuta.

Avrebbe mai potuto dar torto ad Andrè allora che quando l'aveva percepita finalmente libera dai fantasmi del passato, libera di essere ciò che desiderava, uomo e donna, moglie e amante, madre e padre al tempo stesso…

Lei era stata tutto ciò in quegli anni…

Dunque avrebbe mai potuto biasimarlo per aver reso possibile la sua libertà!?

Se André le avesse detto che Bouillé era ancora vivo e che forse non aveva mai cessato d'inseguirla…

Se André le avesse rivelato che forse un altro demone era sulle loro tracce e che prima o poi avrebbero finito per scontarsi…

Lei sarebbe vissuta così, libera?!

Però quella libertà alla fine aveva richiesto un prezzo altissimo. Non si è mai completamente liberi…

L'ammise Oscar. Mai si sarebbe liberata di André, mai lo avrebbe odiato e anche se fosse riuscita ad odiarlo, l'avrebbe amato lo stesso.

Chiese della bocca, di quelle labbra.

Le labbra…

 _Le sue labbra…lui…_

 _La sua bocca…lui…_

 _Il suo respiro…lui…_

 _La sua vita…lui…_

Lui che c'era sempre stato…

E ci sarebbe stato sempre.

Lui e la sua dolcezza, lui e la sua forza, lui e le sue certezze…

Eppure anche André aveva peccato di fronte all'incertezza.

Ecco, cos'era stata la loro vita.

Incertezza…

Ora erano insieme…

Un battito dopo l'altro, una mano sull'altra…

Viso contro viso…

Un bacio intenso, rabbioso, disperato...

Le dita inanellate ai capelli…

I respiri confusi...

Nessun sensuale abbandono capace di seppellire gli errori commessi…

Semplicemente chiesero all'altro di restituire a sé il passato, l'adagio lieve che aveva accompagnato i passi.

Tutto era mutato e nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.

 _§§§_

La mente occupata dall'unico pensiero.

I pochi averi raccolti in fretta, i visi stanchi a scrutarsi reciprocamente…

La serrata ma breve trattativa.

Oscar lo chiese ad André di tornare indietro e riparare fino alla casa del Conte Rudolf.

L'avrebbe accompagnato Bernard. Le ferite andavano medicate…

Lei e Alain e Sir Joseph Hornett avrebbero proseguito per cercare il Capitano Seghter perché Bouillé era con lui, assieme ai soldati francesi.

"No! Vengo con te…devo sapere…devo trovare nostro figlio…riuscirò a farcela…".

Il rifiuto d'arrendersi eruppe netto, così come gelò il sangue la notizia, recuperata in fretta dai soldati che s'erano avviati al paese, che il Capitano Seghter era ripartito per Livorno perché là avrebbe potuto vigilare sul prigioniero e sui soldati arrestati.

Dunque non c'era ragione di restare. Non c'era ragione di dividersi.

"André…".

"Non rallenterò la vostra marcia. Dovremo comunque procedere a passo d'uomo…vi starò dietro…".

Lo sguardo rimase basso, le parole uscirono ferme, irremovibile André scorse alle redini, appoggiando la mano al collo del cavallo.

"L'aiuteremo noi!" – saltarono su Voltaire e Romanov e Alain davvero sgranò lo sguardo come se quel momento in realtà fosse già stato vissuto, in un lontano passato, o forse no, forse in un tempo sconosciuto che non si era mai consumato.

Eppure tutto scorreva in maniera intensa a tranciare il respiro, ad imporre di maledire il groviglio di forze che s'erano accanite senza possibilità di sottrarsi ad esse.

Se loro due non fossero stati loro, allora forse nulla sarebbe accaduto…

Ma loro due…

Era mattino quasi pieno dunque, che da lontano il drappello prese a scorgere le mura di cinta della città e più in fondo lo specchio chiaro e terso del mare.

Oscar s'era messa accanto ad André e lui era rimasto saldo, anche se scossoni e cambi repentini di andatura avevano asciugato le residue forze, impegnate a contenere le fitte, gli spasmi delle ferite.

"Siamo…arrivati…" – disse piano.

André annuì, strinse le redini: "La caserma si trova vicino al porto…".

Sir Joseph Hornett conosceva le strade come fosse nato in ognuna di esse, fece strada…

"Devi stare attento…" – gl'intimò André – "Gli inglesi non hanno ancora trovato modo di tornare…".

"Beh si dà il caso che ci sia io con voi…" – spiegò spazientito Alain – "Chi avrà qualcosa da ridire sulla presenza di quest'uomo – quest'inglese - dovrà vedersela con me!".

Coesione d'intenti…

Oscar fissò le case alte e malridotte, alcune con semplici assi alle finestre, altre scorticate dalla salsedine. Alcuni quartieri erano in costruzione, i governanti continuavano la loro opera d'ampliamento di magazzini in previsione dell'uscita di scena dei francesi. Aveva più potere il commercio della guerra.

L'odore del mare si fece potente.

S'immaginò che Jibril avrebbe potuto essere ovunque, in ciascuno di quegli edifici.

Rammentò quando ancora non sapeva d'averlo in grembo. Anche allora il profumo del mare s'era insinuato nella vita e aveva condotto i passi fino a lui, anche se lui non era neppure nato.

Sperò e pregò che Jibril fosse ancora lì, in quella città.

Pregò di trovarlo da sola, ammettendo che dipendere dalle parole di Bouillè avrebbe determinato un rischio altissimo ed atroce.

La caserma era presidiata, anche s'era un edificio esiguo, seppur le finestre in quel caso erano tutte al loro posto, segno che allora forse poteva più la guerra del commercio.

Seghter era giunto al tramonto della sera prima. Non si era fidato di tenersi un prigioniero così illustre in un paesello di campagna dove qualsiasi compare avrebbe potuto sfondare porte e finestre e liberarlo. C'era, in più, la soggezione del rango.

Avere a che fare con un ufficiale dell'esercito francese obbligava comunque a trattare la questione con prudenza, visto che, di fatto, le accuse di complottare contro l'armistizio tra francesi e austriaci nasceva dalla parola d'un gruppo di ribelli.

Tutto si condensava allora in pochi gesti, rivelando la fragilità d'un castello che avrebbe potuto crollare da un istante all'altro.

L'ufficiale venne avvertito dell'arrivo del drappello.

Lo sguardo corse ai volti conosciuti. Prima il sottufficiale francese poi l'inglese…

Riconobbe André e accanto a lui Oscar.

Coloro che, di fatto, s'erano addossati la responsabilità delle ribellioni.

Una ribellione è sempre tale, anche se il fine all'apparenza è nobile e degno d'essere perseguito.

La violenza è sempre violenza…

Un respiro fondo, Seghter tentò di comprendere che fosse accaduto.

"Madame…".

S'avvicinò cauto, i volti deponevano stanchezza e strazio.

"Capitano…" – Oscar scese da cavallo – "Il generale…devo vederlo…".

"Che è accaduto?".

"Non c'è tempo…quell'uomo sa dove si trova Jibril o almeno conosce chi lo tiene con sé…".

"Jibril? Non l'avete trovato?".

La domanda rimase lì, la eco nell'aria, mentre Oscar s'avvicinava alle redini del cavallo di André.

D'improvviso, come se il mondo avesse preso a scorrere a rovescio, fu lei a porgergli la mano mentre lui s'appoggiava e scendeva e…

Si fece vicina al viso quando l'altro mise i piedi a terra, un respiro fondo, una smorfia di dolore stretta tra i denti.

"Lo troveremo…ti prego…devi essere con me…non abbiamo tempo di cedere ai sensi di colpa! Io non te ne faccio! Non farli a te stesso!".

Annuì André, lo sguardo si sollevò verso il viso di lei, come un tempo, come se ancora potesse davvero vederla.

Il riflesso istintivo a cercare gli occhi di lei, quello non era ancora domato dall'impossibilità di raccogliere lo sguardo.

"Andiamo…" - Seghter fece strada, il drappello si sgranò lungo le stanze.

I soldati rimasero fuori a rifocillarsi.

Alain s'impose di parlare per primo, tentando d'imporre il suo rango, quello che gli derivava dalla guerra contro gli austriaci, l'unico forse che avrebbe avuto pregio di smuovere la coscienza d'un altro uomo che non aveva fatto altro che combattere, per tutta la vita.

"Farò leva sul suo senso dell'onore…è pur sempre un ufficiale dell'esercito francese! Per quanto abbia in animo di vendicarsi…l'onore macchiato da un simile gesto…togliere un figlio a sua madre…credo sarebbe eccessivo persino per lui!".

"Alain…" – André tentò d'ammasire la rabbia dell'altro – "Non dimenticarti di ciò che accadeva a Limours…".

"No…ma…".

"Quell'uomo ci ha dato la caccia per otto anni…" – affondò André e poi dovette fermarsi perché ammettere che un simile accanimento non avrebbe trovato argine nell'onore militare sollecitato…

"Ma che è accaduto?" – s'informò Seghter.

"Jibril…Bouillé vorrebbe portarlo in Francia…" – accennò Oscar ma la testa davvero aveva preso a girare e le gambe a tremare non più sorrette dallo sforzo di giungere a destinazione.

"Ma perché? Che ci farebbe con un bambino…".

Oscar si arrestò: "Capitano…io ero un soldato…un ufficiale proprio come lo siete voi. Un tempo…secondo quello che Bouillé afferma io ho tradito il mio paese e soprattutto i miei sovrani. Dunque il generale ha stabilito che la mia colpa dovesse essere emendata portando via a me ciò che è stato sottratto ai suoi sovrani. Una specie di contrapasso…se comprendete il senso…".

"I vostri figli?!" – balbettò incredulo Seghter – "Ma è assurdo! Come si può essere talmente cinici!?".

"Il cinismo non c'entra capitano. C'entrano lo smisurato senso dell'onore che ha imposto a quest'uomo di trovare un colpevole per la disfatta della monarchia. Non ha importanze se chi ritiene tale sia o meno il vero responsabile. Per lui lo è e quella responsabile sono io! Si è comportato di conseguenza…e Martin…".

Il nome, il cenno…

Oscar davvero s'immaginò sarebbe caduta lì, a terra, e le gambe e le braccia e il cuore avrebbero ceduto e non ci sarebbe stato modo di compiere un passo in più. Ennesima condanna per una madre che non riesce ad avere la forza di salvare il proprio figlio.

André si fermò accanto a lei, le dita strette, inanellate. Gli parve che lasciare a lei il compito di spiegare, dopo che lei aveva visto morire il figlio, fosse un peso impossibile da portare.

Fu lui a rivelare che Martin era morto, così che fosse di André la responsabilità d'infliggere il dolore agli altri, perché alla fine era stata sua la responsabilità di quella perdita.

Silenzio…

Seghter davvero fu costretto a tacere, incredulo…

Un passo indietro, per quanto fosse un ufficiale dell'esercito del Granduca, c'era che aveva conosciuto il bambino, l'aveva visto crescere, lieve ed intenso.

Proprio come la corolla d'un soffione di Tarassaco, una folata di vento più intensa delle altre, aveva disfatto il viso e i gesti, ingoiandosi la bellezza dello sguardo, la malinconia d'una vita vissuta a metà.

"Mi…dispiace…" – balbettò senza parole.

"Devo trovare mio figlio…" – riprese Oscar, nella voce la durezza di non poter cedere alla disperazione. Avrebbe pianto sì ma prima doveva ritrovare Jibril, l'altro figlio.

L'assenza dell'altro figlio iniziava a divenire lancinante, come una lama ficcata nel cuore che sta lì, ogni respiro diviene sempre più difficile, la vista si annebbia, le gambe cedono, mentre s'intuisce che neppure le preghiere sono più sufficienti.

Se non puoi neppure più affidarti a Dio…

Le stanze adibite a cella erano scure, interrate sotto il piano dell'edificio, l'odore umido degli spazi che non hanno beneficio di aria e luce diretta s'impose alle narici.

Di nuovo si sollevarono i ricordi dannati.

La Basse Gèole, il prigioniero fatto passare per un demone che altro non era che un povero diavolo annegato nella smisurata sete di potere del padre.

Dunque era verosimile che anche allora, il Conte d'Iversay, chissà come, fosse stato capace di riferire al fratello, quello chiuso in gabbia ad impersonare la parte del demone, così come all'altro fratello, quello che doveva tenere le fila dell'inganno, gli spostamenti e i crucci di chi continuava a recitare la propria parte d'integrale difensore della monarchia.

Ognuno recita la sua parte.

Tutto sta nel comprendere se la recitazione è buona oppure…

Il generale, per riguardo al rango non era stato legato, così che quello avrebbe potuto dar sfogo alla rabbia camminando liberamente su è giù per la stanzetta.

Un tavolo contro la parete ospitava un moccolo di candela e i resti d'una cena frugale.

Entrarono in pochi nella stanzetta.

Il generale, invece d'esser lì, su e giù a camminare, stava lì, seduto s'una sedia, sguardo al muro umido ed ammuffito.

Lo sguardo assente, chissà forse si sarebbe detto un poco stanco, che forse anche lui era giunto in fondo alla sua ricerca, dunque non più sorretto dalla smania di trovare altri che aveva già trovato.

Gli restava di comprendere se avesse ottenuto ciò che aveva sempre cercato.

Una vendetta, un qualsivoglia riscatto all'onta del tradimento a sé ed al rango a cui era appartenuto.

E siccome quel tradimento era venuto da colei che apparteneva al suo stesso rango, quel tradimento s'era consumato ancora più fondo e senza possibilità d'essere emendato.

C'era che il generale aveva un vantaggio che non consisteva solo nel fatto di sapere dove fosse il suo ostaggio ma anche poter contare sull'innato _senso di giustizia_ di quelli ch'erano i suoi avversari, che quelli non avrebbero mai agito oltre le regole, non l'avrebbero mai torturato od ammazzato.

Lo sguardo da assente si fece livido e quasi cinico, spietatamente rivelato da un sorrisetto che scorse sul viso, da sotto i baffi folti e curati, seppure anch'essi imbiancati dal tempo.

L'uomo pareva in attesa, per nulla contrariato dalla visione degli avversari di sempre.

Pochi per la verità.

Il Luogotenete Alain Soisson, il Capitano Alois Seghter, Oscar François de Jarjayes e André Grandier, Madame e Monsieur Grandier.

Rimase un poco in disparte André, forse per evitare di dare all'altro il vantaggio di apprendere dell'oscurità in cui era discesa la sua vita e così consentire all'altro di vantarsi d'aver provocato un ennesimo danno e godere di esso in una sorta d'infernale rivincita.

Rimase zitto Buoillé.

"Generale…" – esordì Alain – "Abbiamo necessità di conoscere quanti uomini erano effettivamente con voi e dove si trovano adesso…".

Il tono formale…

Alain ci stava girando attorno. Rivelare a Bouillé che d'Iversay era morto avrebbe significato conferire all'uomo un potere immenso, il veto a conoscere la verità sulla sorte del piccolo Jibril.

Chiedere subito dove fosse il bambino sarebbe stato ancora peggio.

"Tutti quelli che avete già arrestato!" – chiosò il generale sarcastico.

Dunque non c'era nessun altro…

Oscar si contrasse, fece per fare un passo, André strinse la mano, la tenne lì: "Lascia parlare Alain…".

"Generale…sappiamo che eravate parecchi…e non sono stati arrestati tutti…se aveste la compiacenza di dire dove si nascondono…il Generale Bonaparte non apprezza che si pongano ostacoli alla sua potitica di collaborazione tra alleati e fino a prova contraria il Granducato è…".

"Il Generale Bonaparte sa bene che tutto ciò che fa dovrà prima o poi essere approvato dal Direttorio! E si dà il caso che io sia qui per conto del Direttorio. Mi è stato dato l'incarico di scovare coloro che hanno tradito la Francia e che si sono appropriati dei beni della Francia! E dunque recuperare ciò ch'è stato sottratto…terre…ricchezze…tutto…".

Gli occhi si fecero all'avversaria di sempre, implicita ammissione che la traditrice era lei e che le terre da recuperare per il bene della Francia fossero esattamente le sue.

"Si dà il caso che questa donna fosse stata data per morta!" – l'indice infausto puntò dritto all'altra – "Invece la ritrovo qui e da quel che ho appreso anche le terre e la casa in cui abita, benchè appartenute un tempo ad un nobile francese, suo padre, ora sono di quel plebeo! Ebbene quelle sono terre che appartengono al popolo di Francia! Non ne convenite anche voi…Luogotenente Soisson?! So chi siete, adesso mi rammento di voi! E non convenite con me che questa donna e suo marito siano dunque traditori del popolo francese!?".

Un ghigno…

"Che se poi sono gli stessi che hanno tradito i miei sovrani…allora sarà doppiamente lecito infierire contro di loro e togliere loro tutto ciò di cui hanno beneficiato in questi anni…".

Alain…

Oscar lo conosceva da sempre, lo sapeva che Alain avrebbe potuto indossare stracci oppure una qualunque uniforme, di qualunque grado, e avrebbe potuto proporsi per qualsiasi tipo di carriera ma sarebbe sempre rimasto Alain, quello d'un tempo.

André provò a trattenere Oscar, le dita strinsero ma il braccio di quella sgusciò via mentre lei, un guizzo, si fece contro Alain che a sua volta rovesciò rabbia ed impazienza contro Bouillé.

Lo schianto dei corpi contro la parete…

Il capitano austriaco che tentava di dividere l'ufficiale francese dal generale…

"Alain!" – Oscar tentò di richiamarlo, l'altro aveva già preso a stringere, infuriato, il collo dell'avversario.

"Tu non sei degno di essere francese!" – gridò in faccia all'uomo – "Non sei degno di portare questa divisa né di fregiarti d'essere un emissario del dannato Direttorio! Quell'accozzaglia di venduti capaci di tenere l'ordine solo per mantenere i propri privilegi! Forse ti rammenta la tua dannata aristocrazia…ma finchè io sarò in vita non permetterò né a te né a quelli d'infangare la Repubblica!".

Strinse il collo Alain, occhi furiosi alla vista del ghigno dell'altro…

Era furioso Alain, contro l'altro e contro sé stesso…

Il tradimento alla'amico s'ingigantiva, incapace d'essere arginato, così, ritrovargli almeno il figlio, era inevitabile rimedio a lenire almeno un poco il senso di colpa.

Ma l'amore non cura e non guarisce…

L'amore scava…

"Alain lascialo! E' inutile rammentargli che siamo diversi! E' ciò che ha sempre voluto! Noi siamo diversi!" – gridò Oscar.

Bouillè imprecò e sputò contro l'altro: "Vedi! Il tuo ex comandante è decisamente più in gamba di te! Lei alla fine l'ha capito che io e voi non potremo mai essere uguali!".

"E allora!?" – ringhiò Alain – "Non m'interessa discutere di diritti e di uguaglianza! Ti ho chiesto di dirmi dove sono gli uomini arrivati qui, nel Granducato…è così difficile comprenderlo? Non m'incanti!".

"Alain…lascialo…".

"Luogotenente Soisson! Siete nella mia prigione! Non posso lasciarvi ammazzare un mio prigioniero!" – s'intromise Seghter, tentando di riportare l'altro alla ragione.

"Peccato…avrei potuto farlo prima che arrivaste voi!" – sibilò Alain – "Non avreste avuto il tempo di fermarmi!".

"Ma non mi hai ammazzato!" – ghignò Bouillé tossendo – "Segno che forse hai ancora necessità di tenermi in vita!".

Alain sollevò il destro…

"Alain…" – André si fece avanti. Aveva intuito il groviglio d'intenti, la rabbia impossibile da sfogare – "Lascialo…non credo che il generale comprenderà il senso della nostra richiesta. Lui non ha mai compreso che sé stesso e la sua visione del mondo…".

Sbuffò il generale, mentre riprendeva a respirare, la presa allentata: "Voi bifolchi non siete nessuno! Non potrete mai ambire a risorgere! Voi…".

L'indice puntato contro l'avversaria di sempre: "Voi avete rinunciato al vostro rango! Voi non siete nessuno e non sarete mai più nessuno!".

"Generale…" – André fece un passo.

Oscar afferrò la mano dell'altro, la strinse, gli consentì di avanzare verso il generale.

Bouillé si scosse intuendo che l'avversario non era più quello di un tempo.

Silenzio…

"Forse ve ne sarete accorto…io non vedo più…dunque, a modo suo, il destino si è compiuto. Una parte della vostra vendetta potrebbe dirsi soddisfatta…ma…se io…".

"André…" – Oscar si fece vicino, non comprendeva…

"Vi cederò le terre che mi sono state donate…quelle terre in fondo erano terre del popolo francese…dunque se io facessi questo…voi…voi mi direste dov'è nostro figlio?".

L'altro s'ammutolì, spiazzato, non immaginandosi tale concessione.

Le carte s'erano scoperte, dunque davvero quelli avevano perduto il figlio.

"Non devi farlo!" – lo rimproverò Alain – "Dannazione vuoi darla vinta a questo idiota?!".

"Alain…si tratta della vita di mio figlio. Non voglio nemmeno domandarti che faresti tu al mio posto. Che me ne farei di queste terre, di quella casa…se sapessi di non poter più riabbacciare Jibril!?".

Alain si zittì. Non era d'accordo non certo per la diseguaglianza dello scambio.

Alain temeva che Bouillé non lo sapesse proprio dove fosse il bambino.

"Sta bene!" – sibilò Oscar severa – "Se volete le terre vi diamo la nostra parole che potrete portare al vostro Direttorio ciò che un tempo era della Francia. Vogliamo sapere dove si trova Jibril…chi l'ha con sé…".

"Se lo chiedete a me significa che Monsigneur non ve l'ha detto…" – concluse Bouillé acido e tranciante – "Quello m'aveva confermato d'avere i vostri figli! Dunque se adesso siete qui…".

L'ennesimo ghigno, lo sguardo s'inebriò di spaventosa follia.

"Vuoi vedere che quello è morto!?" – blaterò Bouillé in preda al delirio – "Dunque…mi sono liberato di quel dannato!".

Oscar intuì lo strazio che straniva e disorientava i sensi.

La trattativa durava troppo…

Intuì i muscoli cedere, negli occhi l'immagine del demone ormai senza voce, lo sguardo fisso, il segreto intrappolato tra i denti…

Martin era morto poco dopo.

André comprese, l'afferrò di nuovo, la strinse, il viso affondato nei capelli, una mano ad accarezzare la testa: "Lo troviamo…" – sussurrò, che però anche a lui si chiudeva la voce.

Rivolse lo sguardo all'avversario o almeno nel punto da cui era giunta la farneticante conclusione dell'avversario.

L'altro rimase zitto, forse intento a meditare cosa gli sarebbe stato conveninete fare.

In fondo gli veniva offerto ciò per cui era stato comandato di venire in Francia.

Ottenerlo così facilmente…

"Quelle terre…mi hanno detto che la casa è bruciata…che me ne faccio?" – obiettò Bouillé, irritante fino allo stremo.

Paragonare terre ad un figlio…

Fu il Capitano Alois Seghter a farsi contro il prigioniero, dimenticandosi del rango, del grado, dell'alleanza tra austriaci e francesi.

"Signore…" esordì sprezzante, che appellare un generale solo _signore_ suonava davvero sprezzante – "Non vi farò uscire da questa stanza se non sapremo dove si trova il bambino…".

La replica tagliò sarcastica: "Ebbene vorrei invitarvi a sedere ma temo che il luogo sia oltremodo inospitale!".

"Davvero encomiabile per un generale dell'esercito francese…" – chiosò Alain – "Immagino il clamore quando a Parigi si verrà a sapere che dopo aver trucidato soldati che chiedevano solo una paga più alta ve la siete presa anche con un bambino di sette anni! Credete che il vostro Direttorio si sentirà lusingato d'esser stato tirato in mezzo ad una simile barbarie?! Credete che quei dannati galli ci terranno ad essere additati come i mandanti di questo gesto?! Badate…il Direttorio ambisce a mostrarsi cultore degl'ideali della Repubblica e dell'uguaglianza della gente che vive sotto le ali di quella dannata carta! Sono stati loro a rimandare a casa la figlia della regina…sono loro che tergiversano perché i francesi non finiscano in guerra con mezza Europa! Dunque che ne sarebbe _di loro, del vostro Direttorio,_ se a loro venisse attribuita la vostra deplorevole condotta!?".

André s'insinuò severo e tranciante: "Generale…per quel che rammento del mio passato nell'esercito…nessun ufficiale ha mai ambito davvero ad attirare su di sé il disgusto d'essere stato causa di un tale accanimento nei confronti di un bambino. Se per voi questa è giustizia…non credo che il vostro nome verrà davvero mai avvicinato al senso della giustizia…ma forse la pensiamo diversamente…".

L'avversario rimase freddo, insensibile alle richieste, proprio come un mulo sa di non poter essere convinto a muoversi né con la frusta, né con un sacchetto di biada.

Bouillé si fece serio, nella testa presero a mescolarsi concetti e questioni, soppesate su un'immaginaria bilancia, proprio come il fornaio mette pane e pesi per veder di non concedere un'oncia in più e di non ricevere un soldo in meno.

Era difficile mettere sui piatti onore e giustizia.

Tanto più che tutti i presenti parevano avere dell'uno e dell'altra concetti differenti.

Tutto era concetto però…

La realtà dei sensi e dell'assenza diveniva insopportabile.

Oscar sentì la terra cedere sotto i piedi: la voce di suo figlio nelle orecchie, quella era vera, la sentiva costantemente, rimbombava dentro e lei si dannava pregando che fosse quella di Jibril vivo e non altra…

Non poteva neppure pensare che lui non ci fosse più.

Il corpo oscillò vinto dall'idiozia della discussione.

André tentò di trattenerla per evitare che cadesse giù.

Cadde davvero, mentre la testa si chiudeva rifiutando di concedere altra attenzione, di elaborare altre congettute.

André si avvicinò al viso: "Che hai?".

"Non otterremo nulla da quell'uomo…" – sussurrò lei, risoluta ma distrutta – "Non ci considera neppure umani…come potrebbe concederci pietà e rispetto!? Dobbiamo cercarlo da soli…André…dobbiamo uscire da qui e cercare Jibril…Livorno non è immensa…spero che d'Iversay non abbia mentito…".

Seghter intuì e prese ad indietreggiare.

"Ordinerò ai miei uomini di setacciare il porto…non lasceremo partire una sola nave…".

Implosero i sensi, Oscar davvero comprese che tutto diventava buio perché la mente si rifiutava d'immaginare che davvero Jibril fosse già su una nave, una di quelle che partivano da Livorno per tornare in Francia oppure proseguire per il sud.

La mente straziata tornò alla sorte di Martin.

La mente ingoiata dal buio, per quanto la speranza inducesse a credere, l'assenza minava il respiro…

Lo scatto dei nervi irrigidì i muscoli.

Si resse ad André e si ritrovò in piedi: "Devo uscire…".

Nelle orecchie la dannata voce di Bouillé: "Vorresti ammazzarmi vero!? Adesso vorresti ammazzarmi?! Si…se lo facessi finalmente ritorneresti a comportarti da nobile! Solo un aristocratico può permettersi di vendicare un figlio con la morte dell'avversario che gliel'ha tolto! Un plebeo no! Un plebeo non avrebbe coraggio…il figlio d'un plebeo non vale nulla!".

La provocazione incendiò il sangue.

La voce richiamò i sensi, i muscoli, i gesti.

L'udito s'era raffinato in tutti quegli anni…

André si voltò, sollevò il viso, intuì l'origine della dannata voce.

Nessuno si mise in mezzo così che lui potè caricare il destro e schiantarsi contro l'avversario che non ebbe né tempo, né accortezza di scansarsi.

L'avversario accasciato prese a gridare…

Nessuno si mosse, neppure Seghter.

Un altro colpo, in viso…

Gidò Bouillé perché l'altro si facesse indietro.

"Dannato!".

"Se sono dannato lo devo a voi! Rammentate? Ancora una volta avete provato a togliermi colei che amavo…".

"André…" – Oscar s'avvicinò inginocchiandosi, una mano sulla spalla dell'uomo che amava.

Strinse le dita, implicita richiesta di fermarsi.

"La vita di nostro figlio non vale quella di quest'uomo…" – parole sussurrate.

Nella mente un solo pensiero…

Nel cuore un solo desiderio…

Lo sguardo sollevato ad osservare l'avversario di un tempo…

 _Per me la morte non rappresenta affatto la migliore vendetta da riservare ad un nemico…_

Il senso delle parole…

 _La morte in fondo porta la fine di tutto, anche della sofferenza…_

Dunque perché non restituire a quell'uomo - che non considera la morte la migliore vendetta - _quella stessa_ _vita priva dell'onore_ , ferito e calpestato, ch'egli aveva cercato di vendicare in tutti quegli anni!?

Perché non obbligare un uomo che considera l'onore più importante della sua stessa vita a vivere un'esistenza senza onore!?

Il concetto di onore…

L'onore di una vita risparmiata per mano dell'avversaria.

Quell'avversaria che l'aveva umiliato più di una volta, rifiutando di eseguire gli ordini, opponendosi ad essi, fino ad impedire alla Guardia Reale di eseguire a sua volta quelli ricevuti.

Lei, sempre lei, alla testa d'un manipolo di soldati a sostenere il popolo di Parigi ad assaltare la fortezza della Bastiglia.

Il popolo contro il simbolo della monarchia.

Ormai un lontano ricordo.

E poi l'affronto ancora più severo: sfuggire alla vendetta, alla taglia ch'era stata messa sulla testa.

E ancora peggio, portare altrove, oltre la terra di Francia, quegl'ideali di giustizia che tanto avevano frustrato la coscienza aristocratica del povero generale.

E ora…

Anche adesso lei sarebbe riuscita a sfuggire. Ancora…

Rifiutando la perversa logica della vendetta…

Ponendo sulla bilancia la vita del figlio e quella del generale.

La seconda ben avrebbe potuto essere annientata lì, magari dietro una duna di sabbia, come aveva preso a suggerire Alain, così che la vita del generale non avrebbe subito alcun disonore, semmai l'esaltazione d'esser giustiziato per mano del nemico giurato.

Il generale sarebbe morto da soldato, da combattente.

No…

"Troppo facile…" – sussurrò piano Oscar – "Cedere alla lusinga di un sentimento come la vendetta…".

Logica perversa…

Il massimo disonore…

Continuare a vivere, nella consapevolezza di un'esistenza risparmiata proprio per volontà dell'avversaria.

"Non ho insegnato ai miei figli a perseguire la vendetta di un preteso torto. Se tale atteggiamento sia da ascrivere agli aristocratici…se pretendere la morte dell'avversario sia indice di nobiltà…allora come voi ben sapete ho rinunciato al mio titolo e al mio grado molti anni fa! Ma sappiamo entrambi che titoli e gradi e rango sono mere costruzioni, buone solo per consentire a pochi di tenere strette a sé le ricchezze e il potere. La nobiltà è altro…la giustizia è altro…così come l'onore…".

Bouillé quasi smise di respirare, in attesa del verdetto.

"Dunque…ammesso potessi farlo…non chiederei la vostra punizione, non invocherei nessuna vendetta. Non alzerei la mano contro di voi e non vi concederei di morire per mia mano – quella che voi avete stabilito essere vostra avversaria – così che voi continuerete a vivere con il disonore d'essere stato graziato e proprio da me…".

L'altro s'irrigidì, le parole calme rovesciate addosso come un fiume in piena mozzarono il respiro.

"Siete una codarda!" – sibilò l'ufficiale che non s'arrendeva – "Siete vissuta tutta la vita all'ombra di vostro padre…avete eseguito alla lettera i suoi ordini! Poi vi siete messa sotto la protezione di vostro marito! E adesso non avete neppure il coraggio d'ammazzare colui che sa dov'è vostro figlio e che mai ve lo dirà! Siete una traditrice! E quel ch'è peggio…avete divulgato la vostra magnanimità come il seme della gramigna…avete fatto credere a questa gente di voler esser loro pari quando in realtà avete fatto peggio di quel che facevano i nobili in Francia. Li avete usati ma non vi siete mai davvero avvicinata a loro! La nobiltà come la intendo io non scende alla stregua dei plebei perché ha ricevuto il compito di mantenere l'ordine e la pace…voi avete creato il caos…".

Il piede puntato a terra, la mente in fiamme, incapace d'accettare d'essere risparmiato proprio dalla donna a cui aveva dato la caccia per anni, Bouillé tentò d'alzarsi, di scagliarsi contro l'altra, gesto repentino e vibrante e violento, prova indiretta che anche il generale aveva un punto debole, un animo vuoto e buio dove paragonare il perdono alla giustizia sarebbe stato il massimo disonore.

Bouillé dunque non sarebbe morto da soldato, da combattente.

Non sarebbe morto affatto…

André s'accorse del repentino gesto, inchiodò l'altro contro la parete, il gomito piantato alla gola: "Caos dunque è sedersi alla stessa tavola di quelli che voi definite plebei?!" – sputò rabbioso – "Allora vi confermo che questo abbiamo fatto e questo e solo questo ci ha consentito di emendare al torto della nostra esistenza privilegiata, quella che abbiamo vissuto fino a che non abbiamo lasciato la Francia! Io non ero nobile come dite voi ma ho vissuto tutta la vita accanto ai nobili. In tutta sincerità non ho mai desiderato diventare uno di loro…".

"Che siate dannati!" – sputò Bouillé passandosi una mano sulla bocca.

Vedersi salvo per mano degli avversari era disonore duro da mandar giù.

L'uomo serrò le labbra in segno di disprezzo. Per lui la questione finiva lì.

Nessuna trattativa dunque, nessun passaggio di terre da recuperare per conto del Direttorio, nessuna informazione, nemmeno una misera conferma, che il bambino, il figlio dei suoi avversari fosse ancora vivo e fosse lì, a Livourne.

Il sapore aspro e pungente della sconfitta s'ampliò nello stomaco.

Non ci sarebbe stata altra via che riprendere a correre e camminare e scrutare angoli e volti e portoni e magazzini…

 _Dio…_

Livourne non era immensa ma Jibril avrebbe potuto essere ovunque.

Unico appiglio…

Le parole d'un demone pazzo ch'era morto ingoiando la sorte di Jibril assieme a tutti i dannati fantasmi che avevano accompagnato la sua esistenza.

Come si muove un demone dunque?

Si affida al caso oppure dispone che tutto proceda secondo una regola precisa!?

Riportare in Francia un bambino non sarebbe stata impresa facile se quel bambino non l'avesse voluto o si fosse accorto d'esser fuori posto.

Gli ordini si susseguirono repentini e secchi.

Il Capitano Seghter dispose dei suoi uomini, Sir Hornett e Ismael indicarono i luoghi in cui quelli avrebbero dovuto cercare. Gli austriaci chiesero aiuto agli austriaci, gl'inglesi agl'inglesi, quei pochi che ancora avevano avuto la sfacciataggine di restare in città.

Inaspettato giunse in auto lo sguardo di uomini la cui l'esistenza era scorsa anni prima nell'esistenza di Monsieur e Madame Grandier.

Sull'onda della voce che aveva preso a spargersi nelle vie del porto e lungo le strade più interne, occhi e bocche intuirono l'invisibile filo che un tempo aveva unito coloro che avevano chiesto un tetto e dell'acqua a coloro che adesso cercavano un figlio.

Il figlio di colei che aveva aperto le porte delle stalle e dei fienili e delle cucine e delle stanze in cui i primi, in fuga e stanchi, s'erano rifugiati.

Non c'erano tutti, molti, già vecchi otto anni prima, erano morti in pace, sepolti nel piccolo fazzoletto di terra accanto alla loro chiesa, ma altri, quelli più giovani, ch'erano cresciuti e s'erano adattati a vivere nella nuova città, non avevano dimenticato le parole dei più anziani, né il volto spesso descritto nei racconti sussurrati di sera, vicino al fuoco, di quella donna dai capelli d'oro e lo sguardo malinconico che anche se spaventata non aveva ritratto la mano.

Gli armeni, figli e nipoti, si ritrovarono a sgusciare dalle case e dai vicoli, riconobbero il volto di quella donna e lei li riconobbe, anche se non comprendeva se fossero gli stessi di un tempo.

Era giorno inoltrato.

Di nuovo il cielo terso infieriva sui sensi sfatti, il sole alto e bollente invitava a chiudersi al fresco, il calore dell'aria si mescolava a quello del mare suscitando pensieri erranti e stanchi, punti e feriti, nell'immediato, dallo strazio dell'assenza.

Il porto e le strade presero a brulicare di sguardi e occhi alla ricerca d'un appiglio, d'un viso bambino e sconosciuto.

Nulla…

"Quell'uomo…" – sussurrò piano André – "D'Iversay…a Limours aveva un compare…rammenti?".

Lo strazio di recuperare appigli che in tutti i modi s'era tentato di dimenticare.

Oscar stava lì, a fissare il mare, a rileggere i gesti, le parole, a ricomporre i pezzi, il passato sepolto e perduto setacciato per recuperare ogni banale frammento di speranza.

"Si…non ho mai saputo come si chiamasse…era sulla piazza di Limours ma poi…".

"Credo fosse nella casa del generale…quando siamo entrati…" – disse André – "E' possibile che si sia salvato anche lui. E' possibile che sia sempre stato con quell'uomo…il conte…".

Congetture talmente labili da rendere il sangue più liquido dell'acqua.

Volute nebbiose solcavano l'aria calda dell'estate…

"Non so chi fosse…" – ammise Oscar – "Se anche lui fosse qui…".

"Cercare un uomo adulto…" – disse André – "Forse sarebbe più facile che cercare un bambino che magari è tenuto chiuso da qualche parte. Quello era senz'altro francese…".

La gola si chiuse davvero ma la richiesta successiva fu quella di cercare anche un uomo francese, alto, ben piantato, vestito forse sobriamente e non alla moda francese, la faccia scura d'animo e di pelle.

L'uomo, Morfort, era lì effettivamente, proprio lì a Livourne.

Neppure lui avrebbe mai immaginato d'essere rimasto impresso nella mente d'un perfetto sconosciuto, scorto tra la folla d'un povero villaggio, ben otto anni prima.

L'ordine che aveva ricevuto era stato quello di scovare il prigioniero di Bouillé, ch'era riuscito a scappare, ed ammazzarlo.

Neppure lui avrebbe mai immaginato d'esser proprio lui, dunque, quello che tutti stavano cercando, se non per il dannato accento francese, la parlata quasi nobile, in mezzo ai dialetti arzigogolati del Granducato, seppur intercalata da espressioni di sprezzo per la calda e dannata terra italica.

Quello stava lì, effettivamente, ad osservare il bicchiere di vino vuoto, nell'angolo scuro e fresco della taverna mezza vuota, inconsapevole d'esser ricercato, sicuro che mai nessuno avrebbe badato a lui.

Lo sguardo severo, pareva fosse in attesa, nervosamente certo, ma in attesa.

Un'occhiata guardinga la lanciò più d'una volta, che Morfort scaltro lo era sempre stato o almeno aveva sempre pensato d'esserlo.

Lo era, o per lo meno lo era diventato per forza di cose, da quando aveva preso a seguire Monsieur le Comte d'Iversay, prima che quello si fosse fatto chiamare _Monsigneur._

Dunque molti anni addietro, da quando in una lurida taverna di Parigi…

Le Comte d'Iversay aveva finito per prendere a male parole un altro brutto ceffo del quartiere, una testa calda, di certo c'era che d'Iversay, ancora non molto scaltro, aveva proferito complimenti troppo spicci alla fidanzata di quello.

Per dirla in breve la zuffa era montata come le nuvole di tempesta si gonfiano e strepitano prima di rovesciare addosso ai malcapitati lo scroscio di pioggia.

Tutto era iniziato lì, con d'Iversay preso per il collo, gli avventori a cacciar soldi per scommettere su chi avrebbe avuto la meglio, la dannata Guardia Metropolitana che decideva di mettersi in mezzo.

Il conte, nobilotto poco avezzo alle baruffe, era stato preso per il colletto all'ultimo istante e tirato indietro dal braccio di quel Morfort che poi aveva allungato la mano a chiedere almeno un soldo per il salvataggio.

D'Iversay s'era presentato poi aveva generosamente cacciato il soldo.

Erano seguite due domande.

La prima riguardava la proposta d'un incarico a fargli da tirapiedi.

La seconda…

Chi fosse il tizio che stava di comando ai Soldati della Guardia e che stava un poco più in là, severo, ad osservare i suoi sbirri ammansire i partecipanti alla rissa.

Morfort gli aveva risposto che quello era un nobile e che non era un uomo ma – si diceva – fosse una donna.

Morfort rammentò le esatte parole del dannato d'Iversay che, in quel momento, aveva maledetto il proprio padre – chissà chi era – e poi s'era congratulato con sé stesso per aver finalmente trovato chi stava cercando.

Forse allora non erano stati un caso gli apprezzamenti volgari alla fidanzata del plebeo, la rissa montata per attirare lì, proprio lì, i dannati soldati della Guardia Metropolitana. D'Iversay gli era parso molto sicuro di sé, quasi l'altra la conoscesse già.

Morfort, col senno di poi, dovette ammettere che d'Iversay s'era atteggiato proprio come s'atteggia un ragno che tesse la propria tela, evanescente e tesa, e poi aspetta che la preda ci caschi dentro.

Non ci aveva poi impiegato molto Le Comte d'Iversay a tessere la dannata tela.

Chissà perché dapprima lontano da Parigi, ad Avignone per la precisione, e poi nella capitale…

Fanciulle attirate come farfalle nella dannata tela e poi…

Solo che adesso d'Iversay era chissà dove e Morfort stava lì, a sua volta in attesa che l'altro tornasse.

Morfort pensava d'essere divenuto il ragno, dato che gli era toccato prendere il posto di d'Iversay.

Solo che il conte non sarebbe stato affatto contento di quello che gli avrebbe dovuto riferire il tirapiedi.

Ancora un giorno e poi Morfort se la sarebbe svignata.

Non avrebbe avuto senso attendere oltre, tanto lì, nel Granducato, ormai nessuno dei due avrebbe avuto più nulla da combinare.

Le Comte d'Iversay non sarebbe stato affatto contento.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio svignarsela subito…

Morfort sollevò lo sguardo dal bicchiere vuoto.

Intuì che l'aria aveva preso a mutare, scaldata dal soffio tiepido ch'era filtrato dal corridoio che dava sulla scala che riportava su, all'aperto.

Avventori s'erano infilati dentro la bettola ma l'uomo sapeva che avventori a quell'ora ce n'erano sempre stati pochi perché a quell'ora tutti stavano fuori a riparare reti, svuotare otri, preparare le bagnarole per la successiva notte di pesca.

Gli parve dunque d'aver improvvisamente mutato aspetto.

Da ragno era divenuto preda…

La mano aperta a lasciare i soldi del vino, Morfort alzò calcandosi il cappellaccio sulla testa, aggiustandosi coltello e cintura.

Un cenno all'oste che, impassibile, aveva già preso ad osservare altrove, per non tradire l'ingresso di altra gente che non era lì per chieder di bere o mangiare.

Breve scambio di occhiate…

Negazioni e dita ai cappellacci.

Forse l'uomo era quello.

L'ordine era seguirlo, se quello era davvero lui si doveva capire se e dove stava, se e dove fosse il moccioso.

I finti avventori finsero di chieder vino e pane.

Il vero avventore raggiunse il corridoio e prese a risalire la scala.

L'aria asciutta e calda colpì i sensi, gli occhi c'impiegarono un istante ad adattarsi alla luce.

L'aria di mare, il chiasso scemato, lo sciacquio dell'acqua ferma, marcia di alghe e resti di pesce…

S'avviò Monsieur Morfort, spalle un po' curve, sguardo nascosto all'ombra della falda del cappello. Nessuno sapeva chi fosse ma di certo in un porto sarebbe stato difficile non attirare almeno uno sguardo.

Però i pescatori furono abili a continuare a litigare con le reti aggrovigliate, a gridare a squarciagola per attirare comari e clientela varia.

I soldati austriaci furono altrettanto abili a non farsi prendere dalla frenesia d'incrociare le baionette sbarrando il passo al viandante intabarrato nonostante avesse preso a far caldo e anche la brezza del mare pareva essere stata inghottita e distrutta dalla calura che s'alzava feroce dalla terra.

Non c'erano navi in partenza, l'ultima era salpata la sera precedente.

Il passo prese ad aumentare.

Al pari della _voce muta_ che prese a scorrere a ritroso, passaparola a riportare la scoperta, forse era quello l'uomo che tutti cercavano, ma no, non c'erano mocciosi con lui e allora lo si doveva seguire.

"Sembra che un tizio…sembra francese…non è qui da molto…l'hanno visto…gli stiamo dietro…".

Il soldatino Romanov era tornato di gran carriera dopo aver constatato con i suoi occhi che quello era davvero francese e che, dannazione, gli pareva davvero d'averlo già visto a Parigi, tanti anni prima, quando, poco più che ragazzi, assieme a Voltaire, a Didier e agli altri erano giunti a Parigi. Un cognome in tasca e il desiderio di onorare la loro terra, mettendosi al servizio del popolo di Francia.

Erano tutti senza soldi, i pochi regalati loro dallo spagnolo Joaquin Desillian che li aveva avvertiti che Parigi non era luogo tanto facile d'ammansire, erano spariti presto, per mangiare e…

Didier era scomparso. L'avevano cercato…

Erano tornati mille volte nel luogo dove l'altro pareva essere stato inghiottito dalle mura sbilenche di casacce fatiscenti. E una volta…

"E' quello che stava con l'uomo con la maschera sulla faccia…quello ch'è morto ieri!" – gridò Voltaire mentre aveva preso a pestare i piedi e a sgranare gli occhi contro tutti perché gli credessero – "E' lui!".

"Se è davvero lui…non dobbiamo perderlo di vista…" – sibilò Alain.

"Oscar…vai con gli altri…io…" – André parlò piano, il buio disfava gl'intenti.

Lei gli strinse la mano…

"Torno presto…".

Il cuore prese a battere più in fretta, quasi sarebbe uscito dalla gola.

Corsero tutti dall'altra parte del porto, dove era stato avvistato _il francese._

Il francese in effetti pareva essersi reso conto di avere occhi estranei addosso.

I passi s'infittirono ma la meta prese a vagare, per salvaguardare la stanzaccia dove aveva preso alloggio e riparo. Doveva solo attendere il giorno successivo per salpare…

I passi…

Morfort si voltò indietro. Intuì l'incedere di sguardi insofferenti.

Era meglio cambiare meta, recuperare un cavallo…

I passi procedettero veloci.

Gli sguardi dietro ed i respiri sempre più vicini…

Sul collo…

Un istante.

Il ragno s'accorse d'esser divenuto preda, prese a scegliere viuzze sempre più strette che procedevano verso la campagna, gli sguardi e i passi alle spalle sempre più fitti.

Prese a correre Morfort e gli altri allora presero a corrergli dietro.

Barili rovesciati, mercanzie improvvisate gettate a terra…

Grida…

Imprecazioni…

L'altro s'accorse d'essere seguito.

Tutti dietro e quello comprese d'esser lui il ricercato, vai a sapere il motivo…

L'ordine mutò dunque, ch'era necessario prenderlo, acciuffarlo, prima che quello scomparisse e con lui svanisse nel vento della sera la sorte oscura di Jibril Grandier.

I passi s'infittirono verso il fuggitivo, le strade ed i gesti rimbalzarono all'indietro, le parole si rincorsero.

"Scappa!" – l'ordine agl'inseguitori di non lasciarlo scappare…

Grida…

Incitamenti…

I soldatini non avevano seguito il gruppo più numeroso ed erano tornati indietro e come insegnavano le rudimentali regole di guerra, gli avevano girato attorno all'altro, per tagliargli la strada.

Oscar pregò che fosse davvero l'uomo che stavano cercando, pregò che sapesse dov'era Jibril, pregò che a nessuno scappasse d'ammazzarlo il fuggiasco…

Troppe preghiere!

S'immaginò d'aver fallito, avrebbe dovuto esser lei capace di proteggere i propri figli e non affidarsi a Dio.

D'improvviso il cuore si perse.

Le grida s'infittirono, sormontate da tre spari che gelarono sangue e parole.

Rimbalzarono i gesti e la rabbia…

"L'hanno preso!" – s'udì netto e davvero lei s'impietrì un istante e poi riprese a correre perché se i soldatini avevano girato attorno all'avversario, quello, vista la strada impedita, s'era probabilmente ritirato tornando verso il mare, finendo per scontrarsi con quelli che aveva inteso gli davano la caccia.

Il molo s'aprì davanti agli occhi, la distesa del mare ancora oltre ondeggiava placida mentre la brezza scaldata dal sole declinava note salmastre e aspre di pini e ginestre.

L'avevano preso sì, i soldatini francesi, assieme ad un gruppo di soldati austriaci.

Monsieur Morfort stava laggiù, sul limitare dei magazzini, tenuto fermo per le braccia, disarmato, il cappellaccio scacciato via, il viso esposto, sudato, scuro e sprezzante.

Pareva ferito, non si capiva, che camminava zoppo, lo sguardo truce…

Presero a condurlo allo scoperto, verso lo spiazzo ch'era davanti all'attracco delle navi.

L'area era grande, pavimentata da lastre liscie e lucide, bordate di sabbia ed erbette selvagge.

Ospitava ammassi di reti e cordame e barili.

La frenesia indusse ad immaginare che di lì a breve un paio di navi sarebbero giunte in porto.

"E' lui!" – ghignò Voltaire soddisfatto – "L'abbiamo riconosciuto…stava con quell'altro…quello con la faccia coperta dalla maschera…quello ch'è morto!".

Alain trafisse il soldatino, l'occhiataccia trapassò lo sguardo dell'altro, occhi sgranati.

Romanov diede una gomitata a Voltaire, seguito da un idiota sibilato.

Il prigioniero dunque sapeva che il suo padrone era morto.

Dunque…

"Avete sentito…" – s'avvicinò Oscar per osservare il ceffo e quello davvero per un istante credette d'aver visto un fantasma.

Le fila del destino parevano ricomporsi a ricreare una sorta d'immagine sbiadita e poco chiara ma poi, ad osservarla da vicino tutto pareva acquistare senso e certezza.

Monsieur Morfort grugnì un secco _sta bene._

Oscar no, aveva fretta, voleva sapere.

Di nuovo il destino rimesso nelle mani d'un estraneo che però forse aveva avuto pregio di stringere tra le mani il figlio.

S'immaginò le braccia di Jibril, le gambe, il volto, sotto le dita di quello che stava lì adesso, nessun ghigno sulla faccia, nessun straniamento, segno che la nuova del padrone ch'era morto non doveva aver poi fatto breccia né scalfito lo sprezzo del sottoposto.

Anzi, dato che il padrone era morto…

"Voi conoscevate il Conte d'Iversay…" – riprese lei avvicinandosi.

Il cuore sarebbe uscito dal petto se l'altro non avesse aperto bocca.

Silenzio…

"D'Iversay come avete sentito…è morto…ieri…".

Silenzio…

Morfort fissò l'avversaria di un tempo, che non poteva credere d'aver la possibilità di tenerla lì, sulle spine.

Non aveva più nulla da pardere. L'indole selvaggia e scaltra e arida non avrebbe concesso un briciolo di pietà.

"Il tuo padrone è morto…d'Iversay non verrà…" – riprese lei – "E nemmeno il Generale Bouillé. Lui è stato preso…dunque non verrà più nessuno. D'Iversay ha detto che mio figlio è stato portato a Livorno per essere riportato in Francia…dimmi dov'è…".

Che trattativa si sarebbe potuta mai instaurare?

Quale merce di scambio si sarebbe potuta offrire per salvare la vita di un figlio?

Nulla di paragonabile…

Dunque Oscar non riusciva ad immaginare più nulla, mentre le forze davvero scivolavano via.

Le parve di riuscire a restare in piedi solo perché attorno c'erano altri corpi, vicini, che non voleva toccare, non voleva scansare.

Stava lì, ritta, immobile, il respiro corto, le dita che prendevano a raffreddarsi nonostante il sole fosse ormai alto. Avrebbe voluto gridare e piangere e…

Un'onda gonfia s'innalzò solitaria e piena ad infrangersi contro il muro del porto. Gli spruzzi investirono le camicie, il freddo scorse sui muscoli.

Il ceffo riprese, ghigno severo: "Se non verrà nessuno…significa che non ho obblighi verso nessuno! E voi non potete tenermi qui…".

"Senti…" – Alain lo prese per la giacca…

André era arrivato anche lui, lo sguardo puntato a terra, la luce ormai non lo infastidiva più.

Provava rabbia e gli pareva d'avere freddo.

"Bada!" – Alain strinse il collo.

"Dov'è Jibril?!" – chiese Oscar, la voce incrinata.

Non aveva mai supplicato nessuno, men che meno un dannato avversario.

Non aveva più forza per mediare, per accettare quel dannato scambio verbale.

"Che cosa ci ricavo…" – esordì l'altro, un sibilo…

Le parole nette e severe ammutolirono il drappello che s'era stretto attorno ai due avversari, l'oscuro ed anonimo tirapiedi d'un conte francese morto ammazzato e la donna ch'era divenuta oscura e severa comandante dei ribelli del luogo.

Figure emblematiche di mondi distanti e distinti, all'apparenza unite da un filo assolutamente invisibile.

"Non sei nella posizione di trattare!" – lo sfidò Alain.

"Devi dircelo!" – s'unì Seghter e i soldatini francesi estrassero le spade.

Rise l'altro, finchè fosse stato vivo, nessuno gli avrebbe torto un capello…

Rise ancora: "Se quel dannato d'Iversay fosse stato qui…" – chiosò sarcastico – "Si sarebbe divertito…non c'è niente di meglio nella vita che illudere le persone…indurle a credere una cosa per vedere che fanno quando vengono a comprendere che ciò in cui sperano non si avvererà!".

André si fece avanti, afferrò il dannato per il collo, lo sguardo rimase basso…

Alain prese a stringere e così André.

"Ti ammazziamo allora!" – sibilò Alain – "Ti ammazzerò io! Se non hai niente da perdere ormai, allora significa che nemmeno la tua vita vale più niente! Ammetto che gli altri fossero demoni ma tu…tu puoi ancora salvarti…".

Non respirava Monsieur Morfort…

Inutile servo che ormai non avrebbe mai più servito nessuno.

Di solito le grandi storie consentono ai grandi avversari di ritrovarsi l'un contro l'altro, a vivere l'ultimo epico scontro, il più drammatico.

Invece no…

Davvero Morfort per un istante si chiese come fosse stato possibile esser lui, lì, ago della bilancia, lui che non era più nessuno.

"Dov'è Jibril?" – chiese Oscar di nuovo – "Se tu lo sai…".

"Non lo so!" – un sussurro netto ed impalcabile.

"Cosa…tu…il conte ha detto che l'ha affidato a te…".

"E' vero…" – ghignò Morfort, lo sguardo cinico – "E infatti ce l'avevo io il moccioso…".

"E allora?" – tutti si fecero avanti, la calca opprimente, il caldo…

Oscar sentì il cuore cedere davvero, s'immaginò che l'altro non avesse più il figlio perché…

"Che cosa gli hai fatto?!" – chiese André, la voce tremava.

"Niente…non gli ho fatto niente…e non lo so dov'è!".

Alain caricò il destro, il colpo si piantò in mezzo al viso, l'altro prese ad ondeggiare trattenuto dai soldatini.

"Alain!" – gridò Oscar tentando di staccare il suo antico soldato dall'avversario.

Tossì Morfort, tentò di passarsi una mano sulla bocca, il sangue imbrattava il viso…

"Dov'è Jibril? Cosa significa che non sai dov'è? L'ha portato a Livorno?" – gli gridò lei.

"Non lo so dov'è quel dannato moccioso! Il conte…mi aveva detto di tenerlo buono con la datura…pensavo fosse morto…".

Il respiro si perse, Oscar sentì la terra aprirsi sotto i piedi, tremò, il corpo sorretto solo dalle braccia di André.

"Jibril…".

"Quello ha dormito per un po'…poi dev'essersi svegliato…e…".

Strida di gabbiani solcarono il cielo azzurro…

 _Dio, accogli il mio grido…_

"Non lo so dov'è…nella camera dove l'ho lasciato non c'era più!" – concluse Morfort sputando a terra il sangue che s'era infilato in gola e che sgorgava anche dal naso.

Lo scontro volgeva al peggio…

Lui non avrebbe avuto nessuno a cui rendere conto ma, proprio per questo, nessuno gli avrebbe teso una mano. Tanto valeva raccontare...

"Jibril…è fuggito?!" – ripetè Oscar incapace di credere all'altro.

Non sapeva se fosse la verità, non sapeva se l'altro volesse nascondere un gesto estremoo, terribile.

"Come hai fatto a perdere un bambino di sette anni?!" – contestò André e Seghter poco dietro indietreggiava e senza attendere spiegazioni ordinava ai soldati di riprendere a cercare.

Il moccioso era biondo, asciutto come un'acciuga, occhi chiari come il mare…

"L'ho perso…" – grugnì Morfort – "Che volete che vi dica! Quando sono tornato nella stanza dove l'avevo chiuso…quello non c'era più. Non l'avevo legato. Il conte aveva detto che la datura…ci vuole un po' per riprendersi…credevo che non si sarebbe mosso…".

"Se stai mentendo?!" – gridò Alain, caricando di nuovo il destro…

Oscar era lì, in ascolto delle parole.

Dunque gli occhi di quell'uomo si erano posati su Jibril, le dita di quell'uomo lo avevano toccato, lui aveva ascoltato la sua voce.

La coscienza prese a nutrirsi di quei frammenti.

Era accaduto ancora nel passato.

S'era nutrita di André attraverso il racconto di altri, attraverso le labbra di altre che l'avevano baciato, attraverso le dita di altre che l'avevano toccato.

L'essenza dei lui era giunta, respiro dopo respiro, sguardo dopo sguardo, anche così, straziante e sussurrata.

"Perché non l'hai cercato?!" – chiese André – "Come facciamo a crederti?".

Morfort fece spallucce: "Se vi dicessi che l'ho strangolato e buttato a mare…vi farebbe più comodo credermi?!".

Oscar non riuscì a restare distante, si fece strada tra le braccia e i corpi di quelli che attorniavano l'avversario.

All'unisono le coscienze si ribellarono: non aveva più forze, l'unico gesto fu quello di spingere indietro Morfort, una spinta lieve ormai incapace di far danni.

Era divenuta donna, straziata e senza più forze…

Intuì che i rumori s'attutivano attorno, intuì che la vista prendeva ad annebbiarsi.

André accanto a lei intuì dove fosse l'avversario, la spinta l'aveva sbattuto all'indietro.

Il destro ritrovò il bersaglio, il rantolo del corpo colpito di nuovo spezzò il silenzio salmastro e greve.

Attorno i soldati tennero in piedi il ceffo…

"Dannato!" – gridò Alain…

Un grido acuto spezzò l'aria…

Oscar si ritrovò a terra, in ginocchio, gli occhi alle lastre lucide e chiare mentre le mani stringevano i dannati ciuffi d'erba secca, le unghie infilate nella sabbia asciutta.

Non sapeva dove fosse suo figlio, non sapeva neppure se l'altro diceva la verità.

"Jibril…".

 _Voi soffrirete…enormemente…_

 _E così i vostri figli…_

 _Loro cresceranno senza madre e questo rappresenterà per me la migliore vendetta._

 _Loro non penseranno con tenerezza ed affetto ad una madre ma avranno davanti a sè la visione di una madre che li ha abbandonati._

 _Non convenite con me che per una madre questa rappresenti la sofferenza più grande!?_

 _E così per un figlio?_

 _Vivere nell'incertezza sulla sorte di una persona…_

 _Vivere senza quella persona…_

 _Ecco quale sarà la mia vendetta…_

Dunque la vendetta si compiva.

Non avrebbe avuto importanza se Bouillé non sarebbe più stato libero, pur di calare lei dentro l'Inferno fatto di sbarre spesse, tanto quanto è spessa e forte l'assenza di coloro che lei amava.

"Dove lo tenevi?" – chiese André afferrando l'altro per la giacca – "Come avresti fatto a perdere un bambino…".

"Monsieur…era vostro figlio…voi lo conoscete meglio di me…nemmeno io m'aspettavo che quello sparisse eppure…".

"Se stai mentendo?!".

"Andate all'ultima casa in fondo alla strada giù a sinistra…stavamo lì…ieri sera…quando sono tornato non c'era più…".

Oscar ascoltava, il cuore moriva…

"Jibril…il mio bambino…".

Gli altri s'erano fatti attorno…

Alain sputò ordini: "Andate dove ha detto…cercatelo…".

"Non lo troverete…quello me l'ha fatta…ammetto d'essere stato stupido…per fortuna Monsigneur è morto altrimenti se ci fosse stato lui al vostro posto m'avrebbe già trapassato da parte a parte…".

Sir Joseph Hornett si fece indietro, Ismael ascoltava e si guardava attorno.

Jibril avrebbe potuto essere ovunque.

"Non è possibile…" – Alain si passò una mano tra i capelli, prese a guardare in aria, poi intorno.

Tornò con gli occhi ad André ch'era rimasto immobile, precipitato nel buio che gl'impediva di fare un passo, gli unici appigli il respiro del mare, lo sciacquio dell'acqua.

"Lo troveremo…" – gli disse piano.

"Oscar…" – André, anche lui intuì i sensi implodere, le ferite bruciavano – "Oscar…".

Lei si alzò…

Un istante…

Il gruppetto spedito in cerca d'indizi tornò indietro trafelato, il nascondiglio era stato trovato. Era vuoto…

"C'era questa…" – Voltaire sollevò una giacchetta.

Oscar s'impietrì allungando la mano, accarezzando la stoffa, intuendo i ricami sobri. Suo figlio non ammetteva fronzoli ad abbellire maniche e risvolti. Accettava solo bottoni di osso e, al più, una strisciolina di velluto per evitare di sporcare i bordi delle maniche.

Il nome sussurrato…

Altre voci, tramestio…

Grida che una nave stava entrando in porto…

Jibril non c'era, Jibril non era lì.

Il tempo continuò a scorrere beffardo.

Quello scorre sempre, invisibile.

Penetra i sensi, li frantuma…

La coscienza vorrebbe fermarlo, così da prendere respiro, pensare, ribellarsi, piangere…

No, il tempo non concede mai tempo…

Il tempo continuò a scorrere disegnando lo scorrere delle ombre sul selciato, le pietre lucide, i ciuffi rinsecchiti, la rena asciutta.

Nulla…

Del moccioso non c'era traccia, gli occhi e le orecchie non riportarono nulla.

Il cuore implose, lo sguardo al mare, il dannato mare dove Jibril s'era fatto sentire per la prima volta, anche se lei nemmeno sapeva fosse Jibril, proprio lui sì, a colmare quel solco imponente scavato dall'amore di lei per l'uomo che amava.

Oscar fissò il mare…

Poche parole sussurrate…

La domanda…

"Sono salpate delle navi ieri?!" – lo chiese piano mentre teneva la giacchetta tra le dita, come fosse in procinto di rivedere Jibril ed abbracciarlo e stringerlo e forse quello, infreddolito dalla paura, avrebbe avuto necessità della propria giacchetta sulle spalle.

Non sapeva nulla eppure lo sguardo stava ficcato lì alla distesa chiara e le dita lì, a stringere la stoffa leggera.

Nessuna risposta nell'immediato, se non dopo poco, indiretta e tranciante.

Altri soldati s'avvicinarono, un marinaio in mezzo a loro, la faccia nera di sole e bianca di terrore.

"Quest'uomo…dice…" – digrignò Romanov – "Ha visto un bambino ieri sera…girava qua attorno…".

Oscar fissò l'altro, non riuscì neppure a respirare…

Una nave…

"Parlate vi prego…" – l'incalzò Sir Hornett – "Avete visto un bambino? Un bambino con i capelli chiari, magro…".

"Ieri…era strano…non capivo che dicesse…".

"Com'era? Alto, basso…i capelli…".

Fece spallucce il marinaio: "Boh…"- la mano s'aprì all'altezza del fianco – "Fin qui…forse…era buio…a me sembrava…ecco…aveva i capelli come…".

L'indice puntò verso Oscar. Lei riuscì ad ingoiare le lacrime.

"Così…".

"Dov'è andato?" – chiese, un soffio nella voce…

L'altro fece spallucce, di nuovo, un respiro fondo, l'indice puntato al mare.

Tutti lì ad osservare la distesa splendente e calma…

"Volete dire…".

"Ha imboccato la passerella della nave ch'era in porto ieri sera…".

"Ma che diavolo state dicendo? E nessuno l'avrebbe visto?!".

Ancora spallucce: "Sentite…io avevo da fare…nessuno l'ha fermato e se a bordo l'hanno trovato…può essere che l'abbiano rimandato indietro…non sono stato certo lì a vedere che fine ha fatto…".

Tutto cominciò ad illiquidirsi, ad odorare di marcio.

Oscar si voltò verso l'imboccatura del porto, la giacchetta stretta tra le mani: "La nave ch'è salpata ieri…dov'è diretta?".

"Oscar…" – André s'avvicinò – "Jibril potrebbe essere…".

"Ovunque lo so…ma…se è salito su quella nave…dov'è diretta?".

Gridò, lo chiese…

Il marinaio sussultò: "Credo…giù…all'isola che sta sotto la Corsica. Da quando il loro re ha ritirato l'esercito l'anno scorso…quelli sono diventati alleati dei francesi. Così le navi possono partire da Livorno e arrivare fino in Sardegna. Era un mercantile diretto a Cagliari…alle volte c'è poco personale durante le operazioni di carico…forse il moccioso avrà pensato d'essere arrivato qui in nave e allora ci è tornato sopra per tornare a casa…".

Dunque…

Lei non lo sapeva se Jibril era su quella nave…

Lei non lo sapeva se Jibril era ancora lì, al porto.

Non sapeva più nulla…

"Devo…trovare una nave…devo andare…" – prese a balbettare mentre il sole pareva essere stato inghiottito da nuvole scure. Tutto prendeva a diventare buio e le mani a diventare fredde e…

Un passo indietro…

"Devo trovare un imbarco…se Jibril è su quella nave…".

André le prese le braccia, sfiorò il viso, intuì lo strazio di lei mescolato al proprio. Lui non avrebbe potuto fare nulla, le forze disgregate, il destino compiuto.

"Madame…" – fu Seghter ad avvicinarsi.

Alain intuì il repentino mutamento d'intenti. Le geometrie capovolgevano di nuovo gli schieramenti…

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo al capitano autriaco.

Negò…

"Non adesso…capitano…".

"Madame…sono spiacente…".

"Capitano…" – Oscar prese a tremare davvero – "Vi prego…forse mio figlio è su quella nave…".

"Si…è possibile…ma…voi e vostro marito…siete coinvolti negli assalti dei ribelli…io…non posso lasciarvi andare…".

Il sangue prese a gelarsi…

Alain fissò l'austriaco dandosi del pazzo a chiedersi se l'altro non fosse impazzito davvero.

"Capitano…dobbiamo trovare nostro figlio!" – ripetè piano Oscar.

"Si…lo so…e io stesso darò ordine ai miei uomini di cercarlo ovunque e li farò salpare anche per la Sardegna…ma…quanto a voi…non posso consentirvi di lasciare il Granducato. Ho accettato di lasciarvi andare…ma adesso…ho il dovere di eseguire le leggi del Granduca…".

"Capitano…Seghter!" – tuonò Alain – "Che vorrebbe significare questo discorso? Non vorrete per caso…".

"Arrestarli…devo arrestare Madame e Monsieur Grandier!" – affondò il Capitano Seghter ordinando ai suoi soldati di alzare le baionette.

"Caz…dannatissimo astriaco!" – digrignò Alain spianando a sua volta il fucile – "Ma sei ammattito? Loro hanno perso un figlio…e stanno cercando di ritrovare un altro figlio e vorresti arrestarli?!".

Le baionette all'unisono si schierarono le une contro le altre.

In un istante la coesione spontanea prese a disgregarsi come roccia che rovina a terra e, seppur robusta, si frantuma in mille frammenti.

Le meccaniche scattarono, una dopo l'altra…

André intuì la contrapposizione, si fece avanti, spingendo Oscar alle spalle.

"Capitano…" – tentò d'interloquire – "Non possiamo restare qui…".

"Monsieur…sono desolato…farò il possibile per ritrovare vostro figlio…ma voi dovrete restare…".

"Capitano non parlerete sul serio?" – s'intromise Hornett furioso - "Voi non sapete nulla! Hanno aiutato tante persone…non potete arrestarli…".

"Non lo so in effetti, quello che è accaduto! Ed è quello che dovrà essere accertato…se verrà fuori che hanno agito per aiutare davvero gente ch'era in difficoltà…credetemi…mi maledico per questo ma sono un ufficiale fedele al Granduca…".

"Dannato!" – imprecò Hornett tentando di scagliarsi contro di lui.

Oscar si fece avanti…

Si mise tra l'inglese e l'austriaco e così fece André seguendola nell'esiguo spazio.

"Joseph…calmati!" – intervenne – "Non rischiare anche tu!".

"Quello è…".

"No…basta!".

Gli occhi agli occhi, Oscar fissò l'inglese, l'altro si ritrovò lì, nello sguardo dell'altra e si maledisse perché ancora si ritrovava perduto e non poteva ammettere con sé stesso che nulla fosse mutato in tutti quegli anni.

Pensò a Joria, pensò che lei aveva tradito tutti, pensò che il primo ad aver tradito lei era stato proprio lui, Sir Joseph Hornett.

Un respiro fondo…

Oscar guardò l'inglese, attese che l'altro si calmasse: "Se ti metti contro il capitano finirai per essere arrestato anche tu!".

"Si…" – balbettò Hornett.

Lo sguardo tornò al capitano austriaco.

"Sono desolato…" – ammise di nuovo quello.

Oscar tentò di trovare le parole: "Io sono tornata capitano…ve l'avevo promesso…vi prego…non sto fuggendo…sto tentando di trovare Jibril…".

Negò Seghter, le labbra serrate, una smorfia di disappunto che nemmeno lui era fiero d'esser così intransigente.

"Lasciate che cerchino il figlio!" – grida di disappunto si levarono tra le fila dei soldati.

Attorno aveva preso a radunarsi una piccola folla. Qualcuno s'era levato il cappello che gli occhi avevano riconosciuto Monsieur Grandier, quello ch'era venuto spesso al porto di Liverno per combinare affari. Ogni volta tutti s'erano sentiti trattati come padroni del mondo.

"Lasciateli stare! Che avrebbe fatto di male?".

Altre grida…

I soldati austriaci presero ad innervosirsi.

Tutto sarebbe degenerato…

Oscar aveva fretta, se non avesse potuto muoversi di lì, avrebbe dovuto far sì che altri avessero la possibilità di farlo.

La destra cercò la destra di André, le mani si strinsero…

"Ascoltate…" – gridò cercando di sovrastare il vociare sempre più intenso. La voce tremava, le forze davvero abbandonavano i muscoli e i sensi - "Il capitano sta solo facendo il suo dovere. Anch'io un tempo sono stata un soldato…dovevo…dovevo proteggere i sovrani di Francia…e…".

"Oscar…" - Andrè la chiamò.

Il vociare ancora più drammatico sovrastò la voce che intuiva sempre più flebile.

André l'afferrò per le spalle per evitare che cadesse a terra.

"Ho servito i miei sovrani con onore, così come credo di aver fatto con il popolo francese…ho sempre lottato…per impedire che uomini senza rispetto per la vita si accanissero contro chi non aveva voce…allora…se per fare questo ho infranto le regole di questo paese…allora è giusto che il Capitano Seghter compia il suo dovere di far rispettare queste regole…vi prego…non dovete combattere fra di voi…ho perso mio figlio…non voglio perdere anche Jibril…cercate…il mio bambino…".

Nemmeno la eco delle proprie parole riuscì ad ascoltare.

La voce rimase impigliata nella gola.

Lo strazio della corsa forsennata, lo scontro con l'ennesimo demone, il prezzo da pagare per essersi ribellata alle regole…

Oscar udì la voce di André che la chiamava.

Non riuscì a rispondergli, scivolando in una specie di oblio senza tempo, mentre sentiva il cuore rallentare, battito dopo battito, e il respiro, affievolirsi. Tutto divenne scuro e d'improvviso anche la mente si ritrovò vuota come se lei non fosse stata lì, anzi, come se non ci fosse mai stata.

Il viso di André fu tutto ciò che vide.

Le parve di udire le macabre parole di Alain, quella sera…

Le parve di udire il boato dei cannoni…

 _Comandante…_

 _La voce di Alain…_

 _Comandante…_

 _S'era voltata…_

 _André era lì, poco dietro di lui Alain._

 _Pareva che la guardasse, davvero, André, le mani al petto…_

 _André…è stato colpito…_

 _§§§_

Il calore propagato dalla terra s'era presto dissolto, mitigato dalla brezza intensa e salmastra del mare.

L'umida consistenza dell'aria appiccicava le vesti ma la casa era stata tenuta al fresco e adesso le finestre erano un poco aperte, il vento aveva preso a soffiare più forte.

"Hai paura?" – chiese Miriam Rudolf alla bambina ch'era lì, seduta nel letto, le lenzuola fresche e profumate – "Se vuoi chiudo la finestra ma fa ancora caldo. Aspettiamo che piova, più tardi, anche se dormi verrò a chiuderla…ma se hai paura dei tuoni…".

Negò Marie, no, non aveva paura dei tuoni e nemmeno delle saette.

La bocca s'inarcò in una smorfia di disappunto, più che altro verso sé stessa perché sì, forse aveva paura. Si, aveva paura perché in fondo lei non c'era mai stata in mezzo ad una tempesta da sola. Oscar Jibril e Martin e papà erano con lei.

Dunque adesso…

La Contessa Miriam Rudolf era stata gentile, le aveva medicato i graffi alle ginocchia, l'aveva lavata e pettinata.

Scarlett le aveva regalato un nastro rosso per legare i capelli.

Scarlett era triste, Marie non aveva avuto il coraggio di domandarle perché.

La pancia aveva smesso di far male.

L'uomo con la faccia di carta era scomparso.

Martin però…

Anche lui non c'era più e non sarebbe più tornato.

Tutto era tranquillo e calmo ma Marie avrebbe voluto maman e la sua casa e anche se era piccola lo rammentava il fuoco…

"Maman…" – pigolò, mordendosi il labbro.

"Tua madre tornerà presto…ne sono sicura…" – la rassicurò Miriam Rudolf accarezzando i riccioli – "Se vuoi resto con te ancora un poco?".

Negò Marie, si strinse addosso il lenzuolo.

"Non importa…" – concluse piano.

La donna tirò un respiro fondo. La bambina che aveva di fronte era impaurita ma sorprendentemente sicura di sé. Non aveva versato una lacrima, non aveva frignato, era rimasta zitta, ad osservarsi allo specchio, annuendo o negando quando gradiva o meno l'offerta di un biscotto o di un nastro.

S'immaginò Miriam Rudolf che l'altra si fosse ammutolita dopo aver visto morire il fratello maggiore ed essersi ritrovata sola, anche se in compagnia di persone conosciute.

Si alzò la contessa, baciò l'altra sulla fronte: "Torno più tardi…".

"No…non importa!" – sibilò Marie contrariata.

Un respiro fondo…

Miriam Rudolf si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Un tuono seguì all'esiguo bagliore che aveva illuminato il corridoio, la luce filtrata dalle grandi finestre.

Pensò di rientrare nella camera…

Rinunciò. La bambina pareva fieramente impegnata a non mostrare la propria paura. Sarebbe stato inutile insistere ed imporle d'esser debole quando l'altra stava lì, caparbia, a dimostrare di non esserlo.

I passi si persero nel corridoio.

Marie si tappò le orecchie, chiuse gli occhi, strinse le palpebre forte forte, così la vista si sarebbe riempita di piccole stelle che avrebbero danzato davanti a lei, consentendole di dimenticare il chiasso di fuori ed il silenzio che scavava l'anima.

Un lieve tocco alla porta…

Marie si tirò su il lenzuolo fin sul naso.

Rimase a fissare la porta mentre lo spiffero che filtrava dalla finestra dischiusa sfidò la fiammella debole del moccolo, il chiarore ondeggiò rivelando ombre dall'aspetto sinistro.

Attese Marie, lo schiocco della porta che s'aprì, cigolando un poco.

Il nome sussurrato…

"Marie…sei sveglia?!".

Una voce conosciuta, un volto da sempre scorto, fin da quando era nata…

"Joseph…".

Marie riuscì a comporre solo le poche sillabe del nome dell'altro.

Il moccioso entrò piano, un altro moccolo in mano, s'accostò al letto. Il chiarore illuminò il viso di Marie, gli occhioni sgranati e persi.

"Che fai? Non dormi? Non avrai mica paura dei tuoni?!" – chiese il bambino in tono serio.

Negò Marie…

"Se non sono da sola non ho paura…ma sono andati via tutti! Maman e papà…e Jibril…e…Martin…" – la voce prese ad incrinarsi – "Lo sai che Martin non torna più?".

La gola chiusa, la saetta di fuori, il silenzio illuminato a giorno…

"E' morto…" – disse piano Marie e nella voce lo scontro tra sé incapace di ammettere un concetto labile come la morte e la realtà arida e senz'appello.

"Lo so…" – ammise Joseph avvicinandosi – "Maman me l'ha detto…mi dispiace…".

Silenzio, il rombo del tuono spezzò la quiete e la calma e la rassegnazione…

Marie si tappò le orecchie di nuovo raggomitolandosi.

"Non avere paura!" – riprese Joseph appoggiando la candela e salendo sul letto.

Si sedette a lato, s'accostò alla bambina, l'abbracciò d'istinto perché lei aveva paura.

L'altra intuì d'esser chiusa tra braccia conosciute, magari in passato ci s'era pure scontrata contro quelle braccia.

S'erano pure dati delle spinte, lei e Joseph e s'erano fatti la lingua, lei e Joseph.

Ma adesso…

Il rombo prese a scemare, dileguandosi nello scroscio improvviso di pioggia che prese a scendere fitta.

"Aspetta…chiudo la finestra!" – disse Joseph tentando di staccarsi e scendere.

"No!" – Marie s'attaccò alla camiciola – "Lasciala aperta! Non ho paura della pioggia…mi piace la pioggia…anche a maman piace…l'ascoltiamo sempre abbracciate nel letto…l'ascoltiamo quando scende dal tetto e ogni goccia corre giù veloce e poi sparisce…".

"Va bene…" – annuì Joseph tenendo chiusa l'altra nelle braccia.

"E poi…" – continuò a spiegare Marie in una specie di racconto fantastico – "Ci sono le gocce che finiscono sulle rose, i lillà, le ginestre gialle e i fiori blu e rosa e sulle olive verdi e sul pelo dei cavalli…e ogni goccia allora ha un colore diverso…".

"Io resto qui…non preoccuparti…" – replicò Joseph accarezzando la testa dell'altra.

"Ho paura…" – ammise Marie – "Non c'è più nessuno…sono rimasta sola…".

"Senti…torneranno tutti…e finchè non torneranno…ti farò compagnia…starò con te…non ti lascerò mai…".

"E se non torneranno?".

"Si che torneranno! Tua madre e tuo padre…".

"E Jibril?".

Joseph rimase zitto.

"Anche Jibril! Anche lui…lo aspetteremo assieme!".

"E Martin?".

Joseph davvero non avrebbe potuto mentire, l'altra lo stava sfidando, anche se tutti e due sapevano bene che Martin non sarebbe tornato mai più.

"No…però…" – sussurrò Joseph scostandosi e cercando lo sguardo della bambina – "Se vuoi…visto che sono più grande di te e di Jibril…vuoi che sia io tuo fratello maggiore…".

"Davvero?" – Marie si stupì della proposta.

"Certo…non potrò essere Martin…nessuno potrà mai esserlo. Anche a me spiace che lui…".

La voce s'incrinò davvero…

"Potrò stare con te…come faceva lui…" – Joseph Rudolf si sforzò di completare la proposta.

L'intento era forse calmare l'altra ma anche sé stesso.

"E tu non mi lascerai mai?!" – lo sfidò di nuovo Marie.

"Te lo prometto! Io non ti lascerò sola…".

"Mai!?".

"Mai!".

"Neanche quando saremo grandi?!" – Marie pareva rinfrancata dalla visione di avere un nuovo fratello.

"Nemmeno quando saremo grandi! Anzi…se vuoi…" – prese a balbettare Joseph – "Io…se vuoi…".

Marie si staccò un poco a squadrare il moccioso che stava lì, la faccia un poco rossa, i grandi occhi chiari a specchiarsi in quelli dell'altra, altrettanto chiami ma lucidi, agitati dal chiarore della candela.

Marie fece spallucce in attesa…

"Ecco… io…vorrei…" – pigolò il moccioso.

"Che vorresti fare? Giocheremo assieme domani?".

"Si…" - balbettò Joseph torcendo la povera stoffa del lenzuolo – "Però io intendevo…non domani…ecco…quando saremo grandi vorrei…".

"Joseph…ma che vuoi? Dimmelo!".

"Vorrei sposarti!" – tutto d'un fiato.

"Eeehh?! Ma sei…diventato matto?".

Marie riservò una smorfia, che l'altro non comprese bene se fosse stata di disgusto o di perplessità.

Non proprio la reazione più attesa…

"Non vuoi?!".

Marie rimase zitta, lì a pensarci su…

"Io…non lo so…"

"Ma mica adesso?! Quando saremo grandi! Io ti starò vicino…ti aiuterò sempre e tu…ecco…tu mi piaci…".

Silenzio…

Marie, anche lei, prese a torcere il dannato lenzuolo.

"Non lo so…anche tu…" – sussurrò abbassando gli occhi – "Anche tu mi piaci…".

"Oh…davvero?" – Joseph la fissò stranito, incredulo di non esser stato cacciato via – "Davvero ti piaccio?".

Annuì Marie…

"Ma dovrò chiedere a papà…" – spiegò la bambina.

"Certo…quando sarò un poco più grande chiederò io stesso a tuo padre se potrò sposarti…".

Un respiro fondo, ennesimo chiarore, stavolta sormontato dallo schianto del fulmine e dal rombo dello scroscio.

Marie si tappò di nuovo le orecchie, chiuse gli occhi. Joseph l'abbracciò forte…

"Non avere paura! Qui non ti accadrà nulla…ti proteggerò sempre…".

"Si…ma io…" – obiettò la mocciosa tra i denti.

"Si…" – rise Joseph – "Lo so che tu non vuoi essere una principessa ma vuoi diventare un cavaliere!".

Marie sollevò lo sguardo stupita, il viso vicinissimo al viso paffuto e limpido dell'altro che dunque pareva conoscerla bene e chissà quando Joseph aveva ascoltato i suoi discorsi sui cavalieri che di solito restavano tra lei e papà.

"Come fai…" – chiese piano.

Joseph fece spallucce: "Uh…ma tu…non giochi mai con le bambole…so che hai già chiesto a tua madre di avere in regalo almeno una spada di legno…".

"Ma così…smetterò di piacerti…" – mugugnò Marie combattuta tra l'esigenza di mantener fede al sogno proibito e la gioia di aver finalmente un amico con cui condividere il sogno.

Le pareva che diventare cavaliere sarebbe stata visione poco adatta per il destino d'un futuro matrimonio con il figlio di un ambasciatore.

"Ma no…mi piaci proprio per questo! Non mi piacciono quelle che si vestono con quei vestiti…e pizzi e nastri e…che vanno per le feste con le boccucce che sembrano fragole acerbe e camminano così e così…"

Joseph Rudolf scese dal letto e prese a passeggiare su e giù con l'andatura di un'oca grassa.

Rise Marie:

"Che neanche una quaglia zampetterebbe così!" – spiegò Joseph mimando poi la forma della boccuccia, ondeggiando con le braccia, come a reggere immaginari strascichi nella camminata d'una dama di classe.

Rise più forte Marie, piegandosi sulle gambette e tenendosi la pancia.

Una risata un poco sgraziata e smargiassa e forse forzata: "Allora io non cammino come una quaglia!?".

"No!" – rise Joseph – "Tu sei proprio un cavaliere…ma anche i cavalieri se vogliono possono mettersi un bel vestito…me l'ha insegnato tua madre sai?!".

"Ohhh…maman…lo so!".

L'accenno alla madre riportò sul viso di Marie un velo di tristezza…

"Non ci pensare adesso!" – concluse sicuro Joseph – "Io resto qui…".

"Non te ne andrai?!".

"No…".

Un respiro fondo…

Il chiarore d'un lampo…

Il sonno scese sulla mocciosa.

Joseph provò a scivolare via per lasciar riposare l'altra. Si ritrovò imprigionato, le dita della mocciosa a chiudere strette la camiciola.

"Marie…" – bisbigliò piano – "Lascia la mia…camicia…se resto qui maman mi sgriderà…".

L'altra dormiva profondamente, il viso umido, le guance un poco rosse.

Rimase lì Joseph inginocchiato sul letto. S'abbassò a scostare la frangia dell'altra con la mano.

Si sporse a baciare la fronte, un bacio lieve…

Le labbra scorsero giù, ancora più giù, sfiorando la bocca dischiusa e morbida.

Il bacio lieve…

Le dita si aprirono e la camicia fu libera.

"A domani…" – sussurrò Joseph – "Non ti lascio sai…staremo insieme…sempre…".

 _§§§_

 _Dannazione…_

 _E' un Charleville, del 1777…_

 _La polvere da sparo è nera, a grana grossa._

 _Quel maledetto non può aver avuto il tempo di caricarlo quel dannato fucile…_

 _Ci separano più di cinque tese di dislivello e siamo lontani almeno dieci tese lunghe…_

 _Come può…_

 _Comandante…_

 _La voce di Alain…_

 _Comandante…_

 _S'era voltata…_

 _André era lì, poco dietro di lui Alain._

 _Pareva che la guardasse, davvero, André, le mani al petto…_

 _André…è stato colpito…_

 _Alain l'aveva afferrato mentre Andrè indietreggiava, il petto aperto ma contratto, un poco ripiegato all'indietro…_

 _Verrò con te…_

 _Devo…_

 _Venire…_

 _La caparbia volontà di non arretrare e di seguirla, mentre il corpo appena scosso dal colpo si acquieta, consentendogli di fare un passo verso di lei._

 _Un passo ed il suo nome…_

 _Un altro passo…_

 _Il suo nome…_

 _André…_

 _L'aveva chiamato…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _Un maledetto Charleville, che un soldato c'impiega un tempo dannato a caricarlo e quelli più stupidi la polvere la fanno cadere tutta fuori così non rischiano di intasare la canna e pulirla tutte le volte e magari poi la polvere non s'accende e quel dannato moschetto non spara…_

 _Doveva essere accaduto quello e…_

 _Un'oncia di piombo può non avere abbastanza forza…_

 _André…_

 _La voce di Oscar…_

 _Lei l'aveva chiamato mentre lo osservava vacillare ed accasciarsi mentre il cuore aveva preso a battere all'impazzata perché tutto si stava chiudendo su di lei, su di loro._

 _Le gambe erano immobili, come il sangue, come il respiro, come la sua stessa vita che si stava fermando lì, in quel sudicio sotterraneo che lambiva la Senna mentre da sopra giungevano lontane ed ovattate le grida dei soldati che accorrevano agli spari che s'erano ripetuti vicinissimi…_

 _Ora i nemici erano diventati loro…_

 _Nella loro Paris…_

 _Dannata città…_

 _André…_

 _Pochi passi…_

 _Il tempo di allungare le braccia mentre osservava il corpo scivolare a terra…_

 _Respiro piano per respirare te…_

 _Respirami…_

 _Dio…_

 _Guardami…_

 _Ti vedo di nuovo…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Guardami…_

 _Respirami..._

 _Abbracciami…_

 _Il dolore è troppo forte e io non so perché non riesco a raggiungerti…_

 _Sento la tua voce…_

 _Oscar…sì…io non ti lascio…_

 _Ti riconosco, sei tu, adesso lo so che sei tu._

 _Ti ho tenuta stretta tra le braccia e non voglio lasciarti più adesso…_

 _Io non voglio lasciarti…_

Il bacio lieve sulla fronte…

L'odore aspro del sangue, l'umido della cella della prigione, lì, nei sotterranei della casermina dei dragoni di stanza a Livorno.

Il buio…

André accarezzò la fronte di lei, vicinissimo, in ascolto del respiro pesante e silenzioso, in attesa che lei si svegliasse. Stava accadendo, l'aveva intuito dal crescendo di movimenti agitati, parole spezzate e senza senso che però riportavano la realtà crudele e senz'appello.

S'immaginò il viso, rigato dalla sofferenza.

Desiderò che lei si svegliasse, al tempo stesso desiderò d'essere ancora in compagnia di sé stesso, solo, lo strazio d'aver commesso l'errore peggiore della vita a galleggiare nelle viscere, il sangue liquido e freddo, i movimenti rallentati non solo per via delle ferite che segnavano il corpo.

Nel buio, ogni errore diveniva antro gigantesco entro cui potersi chiudere e chiudere il resto del mondo fuori.

Si morse il labbro André…

 _Troppo comodo…_

E poi non era il momento.

Il soffitto scuro…

La penobra rischiarata dalla flebile candela…

Lo sguardo si sgranò mentre il corpo scosso ricadde, nello stesso istante della presa di cooscienza, giù nel baratro dell'assenza.

Immediatamente la realtà schiacciò il respiro e Oscar pensò che sarebbe passata dal sonno alla morte.

Avrebbe desiderato invocarla se non fosse stato per il pensiero del figlio.

"Jibril…l'hanno trovato?" – chiese subito.

Lo sguardo di André su di sé…

"Oscar ti sei svegliata…".

La mano di André…

Una era stretta alla sua e l'altra…

L'altra era appoggiata al viso, a percorrerlo per comprendere se i suoi occhi fossero aperti.

"Come ti senti? La candela dovrebbe essere accesa…sento il calore…".

Oscar prese la mano nella sua.

Non rispose nulla.

Non sapeva come stava.

Non lo sapeva perché nulla di quello che avrebbe potuto rispondere avrebbe alleviato il dolore che provava. Si limitò a stringere la mano.

Ennesima fitta…

Negli ultimi tempi la sua vita era trascorsa piuttosto tranquillamente se si eccettuava l'impegno a cavare da sotto le grinfie del dannato Rini terre e contadini e disgraziati che quello aveva in animo di tiranneggiare. Un compito semplice che però…

Il ritorno di Bouillè aveva infranto il sogno, aveva ricacciato tutti nel passato e, ancora peggio, aveva distrutto la vita di Martin.

Per un istante la mente aveva cancellato l'evento, annebbiata dai i ricordi del passato e le ore appena trascorse.

Oscar rimase immobile incapace di riprendere il filo degli ultimi avvenimenti.

Era accaduto tutto troppo in fretta ed era troppo anche per un cuore fermo.

"André…" – Oscar tentò di rialzarsi, fissò il viso dell'altro, André era lì, pareva guardarla ma lei comprese che lui non la vedeva.

Gesto contro intenzione…

Lui lo stava facendo ma di fatto non poteva più farlo.

"Il Capitano Seghter mi ha concesso di restarti accanto e gli ho chiesto di lasciare una candela accesa nel caso ti fossi svegliata…".

Un altro colpo diretto ed implacabile.

Il caos inondava i sensi, l'unico appiglio la mano stretta alla mano di André.

Gli occhi spaziarono, la mente incapace di riconoscere il luogo, le mani scorsero al volto dell'altro, afferrando la testa.

Le parve che André non attendesse altro.

Le parve che André avesse smesso di respirare al contatto con le dita, come un tempo, come quando s'avvicinavano per ascoltarsi ed amarsi anche così, in silenzio, anche attraverso una semplice carezza.

Lui ricambiò il gesto appoggiando le mani a quelle di lei. Aveva anelato al contatto, illudendosi che da esso avrebbe tratto la forza per non cedere.

Silenzio…

Oscar rammentò.

Ad una ad una le lame ch'erano rimaste lì nella coscienza rotearono un poco, infliggendo lo strazio.

"Non ci vedi…non vedi più…" – disse con voce impastata, incapace d'accettare la realtà.

André non rispose, beandosi dell'effimero istante di compassione ch'emanava dalla voce di lei, immerso nella stretta calda, palmi conosciuti ed amati.

La colpa presto avrebbe reciso il legame…

Se non fosse stata lei a farlo…

André appoggiò le mani sul viso dell'altra: "No…ti vedo ugualmente…amore mio…sento il tuoi viso, odoro i tuoi capelli, ascolto il sangue pulsare lì dove poggiano le mie dita…".

Voce flebile, un poco tremante, incerta, come quella di colui che apprende da una nuova condizione e deve dimostrare a sé stesso d'essere in grado di percorrere quella strada, prima d'ora mai intrapresa.

S'era immaginato quell'istante ormai da molto tempo. In fondo gli anni in cui la poca luce aveva ravvivato i contorni e i colori erano serviti ad insegnare ad orientarsi in altro modo e a servirsi degli altri sensi per godere di lei e…

"André…".

Oscar rimase zitta.

I suoi occhi…

Gli occhi di André non vedevano più. Era accaduto ciò che sarebbe dovuto accadere tanti anni prima. La sentenza solamente rinviata, anche se erano stati anni intensi…

André intuì che lei lo stava guardando.

"Oscar…sei qui…questo mi basta…non preoccuparti…".

La voce incrinata dalla disperazione tradiva una falsa sicurezza che Andrè ancora non aveva raggiunto e che mai avrebbe voluto imputare ad altri se non al destino, se non ad una precisa scelta che lui aveva fatto del tutto consapevolmente.

"E' colpa mia…" – disse piano lei, la voce rabbiosa.

"Oscar…calmati…lo sai…era da diverso tempo ormai che non riuscivo a vedere bene. Ciò che è accaduto sarebbe dovuto accadere prima o poi. E' accaduto ora…e io non posso che ringraziare Dio di avermi consentito di vedere te ancora per tutti questi anni…e il volto dei nostri bambini…".

Oscar non riuscì più a dire nulla se non lasciarsi stringere nell'abbraccio. Chiusa tra le sue braccia, stretta a lui, con il cuore spezzato ed il corpo percorso tra un dolore lacerante.

L'oscurità, quella che tanto avevano temuto, era scesa sui suoi occhi.

Ed era André che la stava consolando.

Non il contrario.

Lei, persa nell'angoscia di essere stata ancora una volta responsabile di un evento che forse si sarebbe potuto evitare.

"Se mi fossi fermata…se non mi fossi opposta a quell'uomo…".

"Se non l'avessi fatto non saresti stata tu!" – rispose André, un mezzo sorriso – "Mi sarei domandato mille volte a chi avevo chiesto di sposarmi, chi avevo sposato davvero se tu non avessi imboccato quella strada…io ti ho seguito…semmai…semmai sono stato io a peccare di superbia. Se ti avessi detto che il generale era vivo, forse avresti mantenuto una condotta più accorta e lui…".

Implosero i sensi, la colpa spezzò il respiro.

Il pensiero corse al figlio che non c'era più.

"Adesso…adesso non ha senso…" – ammise Oscar, la fronte appoggiata alla fronte dell'altro – "Io sono stata libera in tutti questi anni…sono stata felice ed è stato grazie a te…".

"Martin…mio figlio…".

André intuì che non avrebbe retto, lo strazio eruppe sordo e silenzioso mentre le lacrime salivano anche se lui tentava di ricacciarle in gola.

"Martin è stato una benedizione per noi…" – proseguì lei – "Noi abbiamo aiutato lui e lui ci ha permesso di comprendere cosa fosse essere una famiglia…".

L'abbracciò André, mentre il corpo era attraversato dal pianto soffocato e crudele.

"Dobbiamo pensare a Jibril…" – sussurrò lui abbracciandola – "Non l'hanno ancora trovato…".

Fu Oscar a stringersi al lui mentre il sangue diveniva nuovamente acqua e le tempie prendevano a battere, come se il cuore avesse davvero preso a sgusciare via dal corpo per fuggire altrove e ritrovare lontano un briciolo di calma.

"Perché siamo qui?!" – sibilò lei con rabbia – "Perché siamo qui dentro?".

"Il Capitano Seghter…è stato costretto ad arrestarci. Ha compreso il nostro legame con i ribelli…il generale deve avergli detto chi siamo stati…".

"E il Barone Rini…" – gli occhi tornarono all'altro – "Che cosa ti ha fatto?".

La domanda e le dita solcarono gli occhi, graffiati…

"Voleva tornare ad essere il padrone delle sue terre…".

"Io…sono stata io a provocarlo! In tutti questi anni…".

La mano sulla bocca a chiudere voce e sensi di colpa.

"Basta! Non abbiamo tempo di pensare a cosa è accaduto nel passato e di chi sia la colpa! Abbiamo giurato di amarci…e questa è la nostra dannazione…ed è la nostra salvezza…".

Oscar rimase lì, in silenzio, la mente al passato. Lì c'era la ragione di tutto.

Si è ciò che si sceglie di essere. Lei aveva scelto…

Le mani chiuse nelle mani…

"Credo che Bouillè odiasse ciò che tu eri per tuo padre e ciò che lui era per te…" azzardò André abbassando lo sguardo, la testa appoggiata e premuta contro il petto di lei – "Nonostante una vita difficile, nonostante regole severe…tu non hai mai nutrito odio verso tuo padre…all'apparenza il tuo avrebbe potuto essere banale senso dell'onore, rispetto cieco delle regole…".

Silenzio…

Sgocciolio d'acqua…

"Ma nonostante questo…tu non sei rimasta cieca di fronte alla Storia che mutava, non hai mai aderito alle regole di clientelismo che imperavano alla Reggia. E così Bouillé e chissà quanti altri si sono trovati in svantaggio di fronte a te. Tu sei stata più forte di loro…e loro volevano semplicemente piegarti per far emergere la tua debolezza e consolidare il potere dei loro difetti...".

Un respiro fondo…

Il tentativo di spiegare l'impossibile.

Una spiegazione che veniva da lontano, più di quanto avrebbero mai immaginato.

Una spiegazione nutrita di rancore ed invidia, scivolate attraverso il tempo, fino a quando esse avevano incrociato di nuovo le loro esistenze che si erano mantenute, in quel tempo, le stesse del passato.

Forse, se loro avessero deciso di vivere in un altro modo, nulla sarebbe mai accaduto.

Ma se avessero deciso di vivere in altro mdo…

Non sarebbero stati loro…

"Si sono presi Jibril…".

"No…non se lo sono presi!" – contestò André, rabbioso, tornando a stringere la testa di lei tra le mani – "Jibril…io credo che quell'uomo dica la verità! Conosci tuo figlio…come lo conosco io. Credi che Jibril sarebbe rimasto dove l'avevano messo senza muoversi!?".

"Credi che sia fuggito dunque?".

"Ne sono certo…è tuo figlio!" – sorrise André rinfrancato ma teso – "Spero solo che saprà cavarsela come un tempo tu sei stata capace…".

"Sei così calmo…".

Un bacio lieve…

Il sangue rallentava…

"Non sono calmo…ho paura…".

Avevano imboccato quella strada. Avevano scelto di combattere, sempre.

Un leggero rumore alla porta distolse dai ragionamenti.

La luce della candela ondeggiò lieve, la stanza s'inondò del chiarore di un'altra luce.

75


	76. Raison d'être

_Ada Prospero a Piero Gobetti_

 _[Torino], 7 agosto, 1922_

 _Per te il mio amore è il solo conforto nei momenti sempre più rari di debolezza, è anche qualche cosa di più forse molto di più: ma è qualche cosa nell'organicità della tua vita..._

 _Per me invece questo amore non è qualche cosa nella mia vita, è la mia vita stessa, è l'aria che io respiro, è la ragione per cui vivo..._

 _Tutto il resto, lo studio, il lavoro esistono per me solo in armonia col pensiero di te e per me non hanno altro valore intimo che quello di amore..._

 _In questo non mi pare che ci sia né inferiorità mia né superiorità tua: ma semplicemente in questa differenza sta la necessaria intima ragione della nostra unità._

 _(Laura Ligresti, Libreria del Mondo Offeso)_

 _ **Raison d'être**_

Pioveva a dirotto…

Seduto alla scrivania, il Capitano Alois Seghter giocherellava nervosamente con un pennino, una specie di punta di metallo, di nuova invenzione, che gli era stata regalata prima della sua partenza per la Toscana.

La famiglia di origine viveva per servire ed onorare l'Imperatore e lui, così come tutti i suoi predecessori, aveva seguito le orme del padre e del nonno.

Di certo il padre non era stato entusiasta dell'incarico affidato al figlio.

La Toscana, anche se sotto il dominio austriaco, era pur sempre considerata un territorio marginale e lontano, visto con disprezzo, avulso dalle geometrie altolocate dei costumi e di progresso di cui si faceva vanto l'Austria.

Finora il Capitano Alois Seghter aveva adempiuto al suo compito con estrema severità e diligenza. Non aveva mai mancato d'applicare una legge ma al tempo stesso aveva tentato d'essere magnanimo.

Così gli era capitato spesso di ospitare nelle celle della piccola caserma ladruncoli o truffatori a cui la fortuna aveva voltato le spalle all'improvviso oppure di fatto non abbastanza abili e dunque acciuffati e denunciati.

Oppure ancora giovani donne che s'erano spinte a mercanteggiare un'ora di compagnia con troppa veemenza.

Tutto al limite del ridicolo ma tutto da reprimere con la necessaria forza.

Non s'era mai accanito e, per assurdo, aveva ottenuto il rispetto della gente che abitava la città di mare.

Poi c'erano gl'inglesi che si facevano i fatti loro…

Gli armeni…

Gli ebrei…

Gl'italiani…

Dunque il Capitano Alois Seghter dovette ammettere ch'era la prima volta che gli accadeva di tenere rinchiusi nelle sue celle due personaggi di cui a mala pena aveva intuito l'importanza.

Le poche parole del Generale Bouillè – che pure stava ai ferri sotto la custodia delle truppe francesi – avevano spalancato una voragine.

Il capitano Alois Seghter stava lì a rimunginare sui ricordi e sull'assurdità di non esser stato lui ad aver compreso per primo ciò che ruotava attorno a quella donna.

Una donna cresciuta come un uomo…

Allevata ad usare armi e sapienza bellica al punto d'aver creato un sorta di esercito ombra che per anni s'era aggirato per le montagne e le colline e le strade e le grotte e gli anfratti e aveva colpito puntualmente e silenziosamente seminando rabbia e stizza, senza mai sollevare polvere o torcere un capello neppure ai più efferati nobilotti del luogo.

Probabilmente il marito era stato dalla sua parte ma dovevano esserci altri al seguito di entrambi.

La mente tornò all'immagine della Contessina Scarlett Rudolf che s'abbracciava a quel giovane.

Un giovane ribelle…

Un lupo dal pelo lucido e folto, scaltro abbastanza d'essersi fatto beffe di tutti.

Anzi era stato così scaltro che era diventato lupo solo per i gendarmi austriaci ma non per tutti gli altri. Quelli ch'evidentemente l'avevano nascosto e aiutato.

Quello era scomparso.

Una dannazione sibilò tra i denti. Il pennino ancora lucido venne riposto nella scatoletta di legno.

Aveva concesso tre ore all'avversario e quello s'era preso gioco di tutti.

Il trambusto all'ingresso ridestò l'attenzione.

Un balzo e il giovane si fece avanti per comprendere chi fosse così ardito da voler entrare nella caserma a quell'ora.

"Capitano…c'è…una visita per voi…" – balbettò il soldatino sull'attenti, l'uniforme e la capigliatura scompigliate di chi non s'immaginava di dover rendersi presentabile a quell'ora.

Presto avrebbe preso ad albeggiare.

"Chi…".

Alois Seghter rimase basito.

L'ingresso della Contessina Scarlett Rudolf, a quell'ora, in quel luogo, lasciò tutti basiti, chi sull'attenti, chi defilato.

L'altra entrò, alito freddo che sapeva di pioggia…

"Che fai qui?!" – domandò il capitano.

L'altra rimase zitta, si tolse il mantello fradicio, attese in silenzio, che il giovane disponesse che i soldati se ne andassero.

L'altro ordinò di preparare del tè…

"Sei un'incosciente!" – digrignò Seghter intuendo il senso della visita.

L'altra non era lì per lui. Gli si strinse il cuore ad ammetterlo ma la realtà era quella.

"Lo so! Me l'hanno già detto! Tu…" – Scarlett riservò al soldato uno sguardo fulmineo e teso.

"Perché sei qui!? A quest'ora?".

"Tu…" – sibilò Scarlett – "Che hai fatto? Non puoi trattarla in questo modo!".

Il tono accusatorio…

"Di chi stai parlando?!".

"Alois…quella donna mi ha salvato la vita tanti anni fa! E tu l'hai imprigionata…lei e André…".

"Sei un'incosciente! Venire qui a quest'ora per accusarmi…non deve interessarti questa faccenda! Non sono questioni che ti riguardano…sei una giovane di famiglia rispettabile…".

L'affondo serrato…

"E allora? Una giovane di famiglia rispettabile non può interessarsi se viene commessa un'ingiustizia?!".

"Tuo padre non approverebbe!".

"Mio padre mi vuole bene! E il dono più grande che mi ha fatto è stato lasciare che quella donna si prendesse cura dell'educazione mia e di mio fratello! Lei mi ha insegnato che una donna è libera e che non dipende solo da ciò che decide il padre o il marito…e che non è tale solo perché mette al mondo dei figli o decide di non farlo o non può farlo! Una donna è una donna…".

"Stai dicendo delle sciocchezze…una donna deve obbedienza…".

L'altra non lo lasciò terminare: "Dunque se avessi accettato la tua corte mi sarei ritrovata ad obbidire alla tua volontà?! Senza poter dire una sola parola sulle tue decisioni?!".

"No…non ho detto questo! Se avessi accettato la mia corte…diavolo che mi stai facendo dire?! Se tu avessi accettato di amarmi…io non ti avrei mai imposto nulla!".

"Dunque la pensiamo allo stesso modo! Dunque lasciami parlare…".

Seghter si passò una mano sul viso, la destra fece segno e l'altra si sedette, un respiro fondo…

"Perché l'hai arrestata?!".

L'altro accettò di spiegare, perché trincerarsi dietro la scusa che ad una donna non dovessero interessare quelle faccende non avrebbe avuto pregio.

Scarlett era fatta a quel modo e lui in fondo l'amava perché era fatta a quel modo. E poi il Capitano Alois Seghter aveva già avuto il dubbio che la Contessina Scarlett Rudolf fosse fatta così - così come lui l'amava - anche grazie agli insegnamenti di quella donna.

"Ha ammesso d'essere…lei…" – balbettò Seghter perché il nesso era evidente – "Insomma…quello che è accaduto in questi anni…quelli che hanno attaccato le proprietà del barone…".

"Non sei leale come pensavo!" – lo rimproverò Scarlett dando ad intendere che forse ne sapeva molto più dell'altro.

"Cosa?".

"Ti sei sempre distinto per aver usato le leggi in maniera giusta…".

"Ed è quello che ho fatto! Quella donna e suo marito…ci sono loro a capo dei ribelli! Come se tu non lo sapessi?!".

"E allora?! Tu sei intelligente e saprai perché sono stati costretti a farlo?!".

"Opporsi alle leggi del Granduca è sbagliato! Anche se il fine può essere giusto…".

"Ecco, lo vedi allora …lo sai che il Granduca ha tentato di fare leggi giuste, che impedissero che la gente venisse trattata ingiustamente! Le leggi servono a proteggere le persone, non quelli che tiranneggiano gli altri! Avresti dovuto arrestare quell'idiota del Barone Rini, non loro! Hanno aiutato tante persone in questi anni…hanno aperto la loro casa…lei ha insegnato a leggere e a scrivere a tanti che…".

"Come…che razza di linguaggio stai usando! Non è stato un bene per te avvicinarti a quella gente! E poi…E poi non era suo compito farlo!" – gridò Seghter indispettito che l'altra stava vincendo lo scontro verbale – "Quella donna avrebbe potuto limitarsi ad insegnare ciò che sapeva invece di condurre quei ribelli a contrapporsi al barone e agli altri…".

 _Gli altri…_

La Contessina Scarlett Rudolf colse al volo la caduta…

"Dunque tu non ce l'hai con lei per ciò che ha fatto ma per aver…per essersi avvicinata a…".

Seghter s'ammutolì.

"Ribelli! Così li hai chiamati!" – affondò Scarlett – "E non è solo per questo…forse sei arrabbiato perché io amo uno di loro…e allora la tua è una vendetta!?".

"No!" – s'infuriò l'altro preso in contropiede – "Quelli li prenderò in ogni caso!".

"Alois…" – la voce della giovane mutò, addolcendosi.

La voce accarezzò il nome…

"Se anche lei e gli altri avessero fatto ciò che si dice…anzi…quello che dice quell'idiota del barone…credi che importerebbe a qualcuno?!".

"Importerebbe a me! Un ribelle è sempre un ribelle!".

"Ma loro hanno fatto del bene a tante persone…hanno fatto molto per la gente di questo paese…e non solo per loro…".

"Scarlett ma è proprio questo il punto. Non capisci? Quella donna si è comportata come una ribelle. Forse ha agito per scopi nobili ma l'ha fatto ricorrendo a metodi che non sono ammessi nel nostro paese…e chi ti dice che i suoi compagni non siano gli stessi che tramano perché il Granduca non venga cacciato da queste terre!? Io non posso sottovalutare la situazione…" – replicò l'altro, anche se il tono non era convinto.

"Non t'importa allora di ciò che penso…" – la voce si sciolse mesta – "Non t'importa se ti dico che non è giusto ciò che stai facendo e che è un errore e che io…io…".

Seghter rimase zitto, ingoiò le parole.

Pochi frammenti di tempo vennero spesi per accomodare tazzine e teira…

Il liquido arancione sciolse il suo profumo.

Alois Seghter pareva sulle spine.

Scarlett Rudolf rimase lì, in silenzio…

Le parole eruppero ingenue e tremende.

"Se io…accettassi…".

Alois sgranò lo sguardo sull'altra…

"Se io accettassi la tua corte…se io accettassi di sposarti…tu…li libereresti?!".

Non aveva ancora ingoiato un sorso di tè, il capitano austriaco. Gli andò di storto il respiro.

Trattenne un colpo di tosse, indugiò un istante prima di replicare e prima di cedere e gettarsi ai piedi dell'altra, immaginando chissà quale repentino e sfavillante mutamento di sentimenti.

Rimase in silenzio.

Ammise che nulla di tutto ciò era e sarebbe mai accaduto.

"Non ti facevo capace d'una simile bassezza!" – eruppe severo e l'altra, per nulla sorpresa, per nulla intimorita, non abbassò lo sguardo, sfidando quello dell'amico di un tempo.

Silenzio…

"Dunque saresti disposta a sposarmi pur di ottenere la liberazione di quella donna?!".

La domanda severa tranciò il respiro.

Seghter si alzò e si fece verso l'altra che mandò giù il respiro improvvisamente colta dal timore d'una proposta difficilmente capace d'essere mercanteggiata.

Alaios le porse la destra e l'altra si alzò.

Il giovane era più alto e lei lo guardò sfidandolo ma l'iniziale spavalderia a poco a poco parv essersi dissolta.

"Davvero mi sposeresti?!" – chiese di nuovo Alois Seghter ma lo sguardo era severo.

"Io…".

"Se ti chiedessi di baciarmi…adesso…".

Sussultò l'altra, comprese che l'azzardo forse era stato eccessivo.

"Dunque…".

Scarlett si morse il labbro, l'intento sfrontato…

"Si…" – annuì scostando lo sguardo.

Silenzio…

Un respiro…

Alois sollevò la mano sinistra che sollevò il viso dell'altra che però faticava a guardarlo.

"Sei davvero un'incosciente! E…".

"Non mi credi capace di un simile gesto?!".

"Chi vorresti ingannare? Me o te stessa?!".

"Cosa…" – arrossì la giovane – "Io sono seria…".

"Non ti credo…come potrei?! Solamente due giorni fa mi hai detto di amare un'altra persona e anche adesso…anche adesso l'hai ammesso! Tu non vuoi offrirti a me solo perché io liberi quella donna ma perché smetta di dare la caccia a quel giovane…".

Scarlett tentò d'indietreggiare, ritrovandosi scoperta e nuda e l'altro no, la tenne lì.

"Sai che accadrebbe se io decidessi di crederti?" – s'impuntò Seghter.

"Io…".

S'accostò il giovane, chiudendo l'altra in un abbraccio un poco forzato.

Il viso scese, le labbra scivolarono sulle labbra, cogliendo il senso morbido e lieve della bocca e l'altra fu costretta a restare lì per non tradirsi, ingoiando l'orgoglio e la propria sfacciataggine assieme all'azzardo.

Un bacio lieve, in punta di labbra…

Un istante…

Alois Seghter si prese l'effimera rivincita sull'arroganza dell'altra.

Le dita s'inanellarono a stringere la presa. Strinse forte Alois per costringersi l'altra a sentir male e così desistere dalla follia.

"Lasciami!" – gridò Scarlett.

L'altro eseguì la richiesta: "Sei…".

Scarlett si fece indietro, non si può mentire…

"Sei così bella…" – chiosò Seghter – "Ma vedi…non sei nemmeno capace di darmi un bacio…".

L'altra abbassò lo sguardo.

"Si…forse hai ragione…" – ammise Alois Seghter mantenendosi sull'altra, che lei aveva compreso tutto ma lui non aveva molta scelta.

Ciascuno possiede e combatte per i propri motivi…

Le ragioni per cui cui si esiste…

"Non voglio tenere in galera quella donna solo perché s'è ribellata alle nostre leggi. Ha addestrato quel giovane…gli ha consentito d'avvicinarsi a te ma…lo so che lei non c'entra se tu ti sei accorta di amarlo…".

Alois Seghter tirò un respiro fondo, in esso commiserazione per sé e per l'altra: "Sai si dice che da qualche tempo non basti più solo avere una discreta dote o un titolo o una bella presenza per combinare un'unione, per prendere moglie…".

Scarlett si prese le mani nelle mani. Le facevano male le dita, l'altro aveva stretto troppo.

Le faceva male il cuore…

L'altro parlava troppo…

Chissà che voleva dire?

"Pare che adesso ci si sposi per amore…soprattutto per amore…il matrimonio non è più solo un contratto per mutuare titoli e ricchezze. E si sa che l'amore rende tutto più complicato…" – spiegò Alois un poco triste.

Scarlett lo squadrò furiosa.

"Non mi ameresti mai…e…" – ammise l'altro con un mezzo sorriso – "E nemmeno io accetterei di sposarmi senza amare…queste nuove usanze…le trovo lodevoli…".

"Quindi…" – soffiò Scarlett colpita e senza parole – "Non accetterai?!".

"Se insisti?!" – sibilò l'altro facendo un passo in avanti e l'altra d'istinto ne fece uno indietro.

Il colloquio dunque terminò così, senza altre parole.

Scarlett non avrebbe mai potuto mantenere la promessa di sposare un uomo che non amava e Alois non avrebbe mai approfittato della concessione dell'altra.

Silenzio…

Pioveva a dirotto.

"Resta pure…finisci il té…io…".

"Alois…perdonami…non so più che fare…voglio aiutare madame…".

"Si…l'ho compreso…lo capisco. Quella donna…".

"Ti prego liberala!".

Insisteva Scarlett e Alois comprese l'insistenza ma l'offerta gli pareva stonata e grave per il carattere fiero della giovane.

Intuì che doveva esserci altro.

Intuì e di nuovo sentì la terra aprirsi sotto i piedi.

L'offerta dell'altra era spropositata…

"Che sta accadendo?" – glielo chiese alla fine e Scarlett si fece indietro di nuovo.

Si chiuse muta, il labbro morso di nuovo, le mani nelle mani.

"Sei crudele…non immaginavo che saresti stato così crudele!" – affondò senza altre spiegazioni.

"E io non avrei mai immaginato che saresti arrivata fino ad offrirti di sposarmi per salvare quella donna e soprattutto…".

Silenzio…

"Quel giovane!".

Fece per replicare l'altra…

Alois sollevò la destra per impedirglielo: "Basta! Lo so che hai paura che quello venga qui e che sia lui a tentare di liberare lei e suo marito…se lo farà…".

Il piano svelato…

"Ti prego! Non puoi fargli del male…tutti…tutti hanno solo tentato d'impedire che il barone si prendesse ciò che voleva!".

"No…ci sono delle regole Scarlett…queste stesse regole avrebbero impedito che il barone si comportasse come ha fatto! Se verrà…se il tuo amante verrà qui…bene lo prenderò e l'arresterò!".

"Accidenti!" – prese a gridare l'altra mentre le lacrime salivano agli occhi – "Dovrai arrestare anche me allora! Anch'io li conosco…conosco Rouge e so chi sono gli altri!".

"Cosa? Sei la figlia del Conte Rudolf…non potrei mai!".

"Sarò anche la figlia di un conte! Ma questo non m'impedisce di pensare che gli uomini sono uguali e che se lavorano hanno diritto di vivere felici e se non hanno una casa hanno diritto di combattere per costruirne una! Anch'io combatto perché le persone siano libere…che siano austriache o francesi e che siano sempre vissute qui o vengano da chissà dove!".

"Basta!" – gridò l'altro contrariato – "Non aggiungere altro! Sono discorsi pericolosi per una ragazzina come te. Scarlett tu sei la figlia di un conte e devi portare rispetto al Granduca e all'Imperatore d'Austria!".

"Alois, porterò rispetto a chi rispetterà la libertà delle persone!".

Silenzio…

Pioveva a dirotto…

"Avanti!" – gridò Scarlett parandosi davanti all'altro – "Arrestami se hai il coraggio!".

"Esci immediatamente di qui!".

"Non posso!" – sibilò l'altra, lo sguardo chiuso e sprezzante – "Non posso perché non sarò la sola a venire fin qui! Allora dovrai arrestarci tutti!".

"Che…intendi?".

"Capitano…".

Interruzione provvidenziale e sorprendente…

"Che c'è adesso?".

"Fuori…albeggia…".

"E allora!? Non hai mai visto sorgere il sole?!" – sputò l'altro fuori di sé.

"No…ecco…è che…la strada…è piena di fiaccole…sta arrivando…gente…".

Il capitano Alois Seghter si precipitò fuori, una mano a scostare i capelli, che ancora pioveva e l'aria s'era un poco raffreddata e su, dallo stradello, intuì il serpeggiare d'aloni che andavano e venivano, come lucciole che s'erano messe in testa di sfidare l'acqua e caparbie ondeggiavano alla brezza del mattino.

Non c'era più nulla di casuale in quella storia…

"Chiudete porte e finestre! Raddoppiate la guardia all'ingresso! Non deve entrare nessuno!" – s'impuntò il capitano austriaco rientrando.

Un'occhiataccia alla giovane che stava lì, caparbia anche lei e, dannazione, pareva che nessuno più comprendesse che s'era davanti alla legge e che la legge non può mica adattarsi ai desideri della gente.

"Non li fermerai…" – chiosò severa Scarlett, domata nel cuore ma non nell'intelletto.

Lo sguardo del giovane austriaco fiammeggiò un rugginoso _vedremo!_

Si fiondò giù, il Capitano Alois Seghter, alla cella dei due personaggi eccellenti. Doveva comprendere…

Entrò, il chiarore della candela si sommò a quella del moccolo lasciato acceso.

Li trovò svegli, tutti e due, i corpi rigidi, il respiro ingoiato.

Oscar si levò in piedi, gli occhi interrogarono l'altro, nessuna richiesta sulla propria sorte.

"Nostro figlio…" – chiese, il respiro sospeso.

Negò l'ufficilae: "Non l'hanno trovato. Ho dato ordine al mio sottotenente di salpare al più presto per la Sardegna. L'imbarco è previsto per dopodomani…".

"Capitano…" – la voce spezzata – "Jibril…se davvero è su quella nave…lui ci è salito ormai l'altro ieri…dopodomani sarà tardi…lui è solo…".

"E' tutto ciò che posso fare…comunque lo stiamo cercando anche qui, a terra. Se quell'uomo ha mentito…è possibile che sia ancora qui…".

Straziava l'assenza di riferimenti...

Il dubbio lancinante, il bambino avrebbe potuto essere ovunque e non essere da nessuna parte.

Morfort avrebbe anche potuto ammazzarlo e per non essere linciato essersi inventato la storia d'aver perduto il moccioso. Ma c'era il marinaio che aveva visto salire un bambino da solo su una nave…

Ricadde giù Oscar, lo sguardo perso.

"Capitano…lasciate andare mia moglie…" – esordì André – "Lei…".

"Non posso fare nemmeno questo!" – replicò stizzito Seghter – "Voi mi avete mentito! Per tutti questi anni…chi siete? Che cosa fate qui?".

"V'importa davvero sapere chi siamo?" – affondò André – "In fondo, ci conosciamo da anni…non vi basta ciò che già sapete di noi? Il nostro passato ha dunque così importanza da incrinare il vostro giudizio su di noi?!".

Seghter ammise che l'altro aveva ragione. Chiunque fossero stati…

"Che cosa accadrà adesso?" – chiese André.

"Avvertirò il magistrato del vostro arresto… verrete condotti a Firenze…e lì potrete essere ascoltati…ma…ecco…non è solo ciò che ha insinuato Rini che mi preoccupa…".

"Capitano, quell'uomo è solo un tiranno! Infimo e della peggior specie…" – replicò André secco e deciso – "Non so cosa pensate di lui…".

"Monsieur, vostra moglie…lei l'ho vista lassù, sui monti…li guidava lei quelli del paese…".

"Già…è nata per questo!" – chiosò André con un mezzo sorriso.

"Cosa?!" – si stupì l'altro che gli pareva assurdo ironizzare sulla questione.

Oscar rimase zitta. Tutto le pareva senza senso, faticava a respirare.

La coscienza no, quella correva veloce all'immagine di sé e di André.

Come quel giorno…

Come allora…

"Voi e vostra moglie…" – proseguì Seghter in tono affatto convinto – "Come potrei fare finta di nulla? E' stata lei a dirmi chi c'era dietro gli assalti alle tenute di Rini e poi…".

Pareva che il capitano cercasse disperatamente un appiglio, una ragione plausibile e verosimile per cancellare tutto quanto aveva appreso in quelle ore.

Ma non era solo ciò che aveva appreso che bruciava.

C'era che s'era sentito ingannato in tutti quegli anni e, quel ch'era peggio, la visione di Scarlett bruciava ancora di più.

Scarlett e Rouge…

Rouge Delacroix…

Gli aveva dato la caccia per tanti anni e quello era divenuto un combattente lì, proprio sotto il suo naso.

 _Dannazione…_

Gli parve quasi di vederlo l'altro mentre si allenava con quella donna, abile e spergiudicata e…

Ma che Rini fosse un dannato, borioso e violento…

Imprecò Seghter.

Oscar intuì il tono struggente che accompagnava le accuse.

Voci…

Dapprima sommesse poi sempre più nitide…

Da fuori…

Seghter imprecò di nuovo. Tutto prendeva a correre troppo velocemente, la legge no, la legge è lenta.

Uscì di corsa…

Il guizzo della porta lasciata socchiusa…

La giovane contessina trovò modo e tempo per sfidare la sorte e cogliere l'istante, il pertugio, che fuori stava montando la tempesta.

"Madame…come state?".

"Scarlett che fai qui? Perché sei venuta?".

Oscar non comprendeva la presenza dell'altra. Forse era affetto…

O forse no…

"Madame, non dovete preoccuparvi! Arriveranno presto…" – sussurrò l'altra quasi folle.

"Che stai dicendo?!" - inorridì Oscar, s'irrigidì André intuendo il senso delle parole.

"Lo rivedrò!" – disse piano Scarlett, paura e desiderio impigliati stretti alle dannate spine di quella storia.

Era dal ricevimento a casa dei Conti Rudolf che lei non l'aveva più visto.

"Non so se essere felice oppure…gliel'hanno detto…so che verrà!".

"No! E' una pazzia!" – affondò Oscar sfidando la giovane, intuendo il senso delle parole – "Non sono pronti! Sono troppo giovani e irruenti…non è un gioco questo!".

Il timore d'aver osato troppo…

L'immagine dei corpi straziati, quelli dei soldati, i suoi soldati, dilaniati dai cecchini, il tredici luglio.

L'errore implacabile che l'avrebbe accompagnata per tutta la vita.

"Lui verrà!" – prese ad insistere Scarlett – "Non vi lascerà quà dentro…e verranno anche tutti gli altri…".

"Scarlett…Rouge e gli altri sono troppo giovani…non hanno abbastanza esperienza…hanno sempre combattuto nascosti tra le montagne. Sono stati protetti dai boschi, dalle grotte, dalle insenature di roccia…non hanno mai affrontato soldati…faccia a faccia…e qui accadrebbe questo…" – tentò di spiegare Oscar ma l'altra negò come a dire…

"Non posso più fermarli…".

Le mani si strinsero alle mani…

"Che fai qui dentro?!" – ruggì Seghter nel trovare l'altra dentro la cella – "Sei impazzita del tutto?!".

Nemmeno gli rispose Scarlett, ormai l'appiglio della lieve amicizia era perduto per sempre.

"Madame questa giovane sostiene di conoscere i ribelli…è vero?" – chiese Seghter tentando di scovare da sé un appiglio per salvare la giovane contessina. Se non agli occhi del mondo almeno ai suoi.

Dunque chiese aiuto proprio all'avversaria, sorprendentemente, sperando che la donna avrebbe avuto più senno della contessina.

"Cosa?" - Oscar davvero squadrò Scarlett, domandando se non fosse impazzita ad esporsi a quel modo.

"Non è vero…" – intervenne André.

"Esatto, non è assolutamente vero quello che dice Scarlett…" – confermò Oscar – "Non devi fare certe affermazioni…un conto è conoscere noi…e un altro è…".

"Lo affermo per la stessa ragione per la quale si afferma che voi siete dei ribelli!" – sentenziò l'altra decisa - "Se il qui presente Capitano Alois Seghter dice che voi siete ribelli anch'io ammetto di essere una ribelle e di non aver mai approvato il governo austriaco su questo territorio. E se questa affermazione è degna d'un ribelle allora…allora lo sono anch'io e anch'io devo essere arrestata!".

Non era un gioco ma Scarlett pronunciò quelle parole tutte d'un fiato.

"Capitano!" – altre nuove ad innervosire gli animi.

"Dannazione! Che altro…".

"C'è il Conte Rudolf ai cancelli…e Padre Erasmo…e quell'inglese e…sono tutti là fuori. Vogliono parlare con lei. Hanno detto che se non li farete entrare butteranno giù la porta a calci!".

"Che…vorrei proprio vedere! Un ambasciatore, un prete e un inglese…diavolo…" – sputò Seghter fuori di sé – "Che ci provino a buttar giù la porta!".

"Veramente…anche la gente ch'è fuori…hanno detto che butteranno giù la porta della caserma! Non possiamo sparargli contro…".

"Idiota! Mentono! Certo che no!".

"Allora li arrestiamo tutti?!".

"Ma sei davvero stupido? Dove la metteremmo tutta quella gente? Stanno solo tentando di provocarci! Ci parlerò io…".

"Alois!" – l'incalzò la contessina – "Mio padre sarà qui per me. Fallo passare e fai passare gli altri…tutti loro e anche io…tutti rispettiamo le leggi del Granduca. Non dovrai temere nulla da noi. Ma se non farai ciò che chiede la gente là fuori…davvero pensi di arrestare tutti? Davvero pensi che le leggi possano risolvere tutto? Sai…madame una volta mi ha detto che la giustizia e cosa diversa dalla legge…".

Un respiro fondo…

Un'imprecazione…

 _Dannazione…_

"La gente del paese, tutti…e anche altri…stanno venendo qui per chiedere che voi e vostro marito siate liberati! Lo avete insegnato voi a loro madame!" – prese a spiegare l'altra che pareva davvero invasata – "Quando vi siete opposta al barone…quando avete insegnato a leggere a scrivere ai figli dei contadini e dei braccianti e a me, che pure sono una contessa…e ci avete insegnato cos'è la libertà e l'uguaglianza e la solidarietà che accumuna le forze…le persone vi hanno incontrato in questi anni…hanno conosciuto la vostra dedizione ed il vostro coraggio…non lo permetteranno che siate chiusa qua dentro…".

"Scarlett…non è così semplice…la libertà… alle volte esige un prezzo altissimo…" – tentò di mediare Oscar.

"Si…è possibile…" – ammise l'altra.

"Questa davvero diverrebbe una rivolta!" – Oscar si ritrovò incredula di fronte al riperesi della Storia – "Il capitano sarà costretto ad arrestare questa gente…".

"Non potrà mica arrestare tutto il paese?!" – sentenziò la giovane con fare serio.

 _Dio…_

Oscar comprese.

Intuì l'evolversi a ritroso del tempo. Intuì che il tempo non scorre in linea retta ma spesso si avvolge come le spire d'una serpe…

"Capitano!" – si alzò di scatto, le dita si slacciarono da quelle di André.

Lui sussultò, il tono di lei sorprendentemente simile a quello d'un tempo.

"Madame…non ora…prego…" – Seghter era combattuto, lo sguardo teso intuì l'incedere d'una insolita battaglia, non all'ultimo sangue, non con armi e pallottole…

Tramestio sommesso…

Il tempo scorse nel silenzio.

André riprese la mano di lei.

"Che cosa vuoi fare?!" – chiese severo.

Oscar no, rimase zitta, il cuore impazzito, la ragione incredula d'esser finita di nuovo di fronte ad un bivio. Non era il destino però, non era colpa della sorte. Lei voleva quel bivio, unica soluzione alla disfatta dei sensi e del corpo. Unico sistema di vita impresso sin da quando era nata.

La scena prese ad infittirsi di comparse, conosciute o meno.

L'ufficiale aveva accettato di far entrare _la gente!_

Non tutta, s'intendeva, ma almeno quella che per censo e conoscenza avrebbe garantito un dialogo severo e corretto.

Scarlett aveva detto la verità.

Il Conte Rudolf sfidò la figlia, un'occhiata severa seppure ammorbidita dalla comprensione del gesto. In fondo quell'insegnante gliel'aveva messa lui accanto alla figlia, se avesse dovuto biasimare qualcuno, avrebbe dovuto biasimare solo sé stesso.

Eppure Scarlett era cresciuta d'una bellezza sfolgorante che non risiedeva nella grazia d'un boccolo arricciato alla perfezione, nel sorriso smaliziato al punto giusto per ammaliare ed attirare cicisbei e pretendenti.

Pete Rudolf aveva scorto nello sguardo dell'altra la fierezza d'essere una donna, l'accettazione del ruolo di moglie e di madre che forse un giorno le sarebbero toccati in sorte, eppure, la sensazione che lei, come ciascun essere umano, non sarebbe vissuta invano, e nella testa e nel cuore avrebbero albergato sempre il rispetto di sé e l'amore per la giustizia.

Padre Erasmo…

Sguardo fiero, pelata lucida di pioggia e sudore, s'era tirato dietro qualche comare e Messer Mantini e la moglie.

Sir Joseph Hornett e il compare Ismael…

E fuori…

La tensione palpabile…

S'udiva un mormorio compatto ed ordinato come se quelli che stavano fuori fossero in attesa.

C'erano contadini, marinai, quelli che avevano avuto la casa bruciata…

Quasi tutto il paese…

E tanti mercanti di Livorno…

Se qualche straniero fosse arrivato in quel momento avrebbe pensato che un cataclisma oppure un'epidemia o chissà quale altro accidente si fosse portato via metà degli abitanti.

Da una parte, gente variegata e scomposta e fiera e rozza e…

Dall'altra, la piccola guarnigione di soldati ed il loro capitano, giovane ma deciso a far valere il ruolo di tutore dell'ordine.

Seghter non sarebbe mai venuto meno al proprio compito, nè avrebbe ceduto facilmente ad alcun tipo di richiesta. Quella era la sua ragion d'essere!

Dunque finché era stata lei a dirigere il gioco, senza presunzione, aveva ragionevolmente tentato di prevedere le conseguenze delle proprie azioni.

Oscar non potè non rammentare l'esito dei raduni di folle a cui aveva assistito nel passato e la rivolta che aveva preceduto la presa della Bastiglia e poi quella degli abitanti di Limours e poi ancora tutte quelle ch'erano seguite negli anni della rivoluzione.

Non si può sottovalutare la forza dirompente di una folla inferocita che chiede ciò che non può essere concesso.

Un terribile presentimento…

Mediare sarebbe stato impossibile.

Strappare una concessione forse…

Forse…

Oscar si strinse ad André, istintivamente. Per proteggere lui, forse per proteggere sé stessa dall'implosione dei sensi.

L'altro ascoltava, lo sguardo basso, in silenzio.

Tutto aumentava la disperazione.

Eppure tutto ciò che stava accadendo attorno a loro pareva non esistere.

L'unico pensiero…

Il figlio…

Andrè comprese che lei lo stava osservando.

Istintivamente si voltò. Non la vedeva ma intuiva lo sguardo su di sé.

La mano si sollevò a cercare il viso.

La scorse, la vide attraverso quella.

Lei lasciò scorrere le dita su di sé, non parlò.

Per un istante Oscar ebbe realmente l'impressione che i loro sguardi si fossero cercati attraverso i sensi e si fossero ritrovati.

Per un istante Oscar s'immaginò che André avesse compreso, lui da sempre capace di leggerle dentro.

Fu solo un istante.

Seghter fremeva, combattuto, consapevole che quello che chiedeva la gente fuori non fosse poi così sbagliato.

Le legge non è mai giusta o sbagliata…

 _Dannazione…_

Ancora non l'aveva imparato.

Chiamò, richiamò i soldati, imponendo di mantenere l'ordine, evitare che qualcuno là fuori perdesse la testa e nell'intemperanza fosse preso per il collo.

Non poteva cedere, rinunciare ad essere tutore dell'ordine.

Non poteva cedere ma avrebbe voluto farlo.

Più scorrevano gl'istanti, più era chiaro che i soldati non sarebbero riusciti a tenere a bada la gente.

Ma più il tempo scorreva e più il capitano si rendeva conto che nemmeno si sarebbe potuto contare sul fatto che quelli là fuori si sarebbero stancati, rinunciando, per tornarsene a casa senza aver ottenuto nulla.

La costanza di quella donna era servita ad istruire l'arroganza di quelli…

Si sentì osservato da una moltitudine di occhi, sguardi indagatori, seri, severi che attendevano una sua decisione.

Tra tutti, lo sguardo di quella donna, ragione e causa di tutto.

V'intravide una sorta di compatita complicità, quasi che l'altra in un'epoca remota, quasi in un'altra vita, avesse vissuto gli stessi istanti, gli stessi crucci, la stessa smania di togliersi di dosso una decisione impossibile da prendere.

Provava rabbia, il Capitano Alois Seghter.

E l'altra stava lì, ad osservarlo.

Rammentò i trancianti giudizi sui soldati corrotti, l'intensità degli scambi, l'acciaio che gemeva, riverberando infinitesimi barlumi…

Lesse nello sguardo dell'altra la stessa domanda.

 _Che fare?_

Lei no…

Oscar stava lì, nell'apparente condivisione della stessa sorte dell'altro.

Si sentiva stanca…

L'unico pensiero…

Trovare suo figlio.

Tutto il marasma stava rallentando l'intento principale.

Dunque si doveva sfruttare l'occasione e chiarire e affondare.

Attaccare per primi…

Come sempre.

Spuntò anche l'ex Soldato della Guardia…

Alain si ritrovò incredulo a sgomitare per riuscire a farsi strada…

"Che…caz…".

Quasi gli venne da ridere. Ovunque ci fosse lei, non poteva mancare un sano marasma…

L'unico pensiero…

Dove diavolo era Jibril?

Aveva spedito di buon ora Romanov e Voltaire alla casa del Conte Rudolf. Doveva avvertire Carmilla e Rosalie di risalire al più presto a Livorno. Sarebbero ripartiti tutti alla volta di Firenze. Anche il Generale Bouillé era ostaggio pericoloso da custodire e poi la licenza era ormai esaurita. Bonaparte avrebbe ricevuto le sue preziose informazioni.

Chissà se alla fine il generale si sarebbe accontentato oppure avrebbe deciso di muovere di nuovo guerra al Granducato!?

Carmilla e Rosalie sarebbero tornate in Francia assieme a Bernard…

Dio, Alain ammise che lasciare Oscar, ripartire senza aver trovato suo figlio, era da incoscenti e vigliacchi…

Ma se fosse rimasto avrebbe perduto tutto.

Carmilla era una madre, Carmilla avrebbe compreso eppure…

 _Dannazione…_

La voce del conte spezzò il silenzio…

"Allora capitano?".

Seghter fissò l'altro, la mano sbattuta sul tavolo. Imprecò.

"Allora cosa!? Che vorreste che facessi!?".

"Liberare Madame e Monsieur Grandier!" – sentenziò Padre Erasmo senza girarci attorno – "Mi sembrate abbastanza intelligente d'averlo compreso da solo?! O no?!".

"No! Che vi salta in testa a tutti? Siete nel presidio militare del Granduca di Toscana per quanto nessuno qui sembri rammentarlo. Io ho arrestato queste persone per ragioni ben precise…".

"Quali?" – sibilò ironico Hornett, un passo avanti all'unisono con l'ufficiale francese.

Anche Alain aveva visto e compreso…

"Uscite! Voglio che usciate tutti….voglio restare da solo con loro…voglio parlare con loro….poi deciderò!".

Gl'improvvisati ambasciatori si squadrarono spiazzati: "Noi restiamo…" – obiettò Rudolf – "Almeno noi. La gente là fuori…non farà nulla senza il nostro consenso. Padre Erasmo ha molto ascendente su di loro…".

La destra dell'ufficiale austriaco si sollevò volteggiando in segno di sprezzante apprezzamento.

"E sia! Vediamo di farci bastare questa benedizione!".

Così insolente e furioso in effetti, il Capitano Alois Seghter non l'aveva ancora visto nessuno.

Singolare tribunale…

Tutti senza ruolo, nessuna regola….

"Il Barone Rini…" – esordì Seghter.

"Quello è un idiota!" – digrignò Hornett – "Lo sanno tutti. Un idiota e anche bastardo…".

"Ha detto che sarebbero stati i ribelli a saccheggiare i suoi magazzini…" – precisò Seghter – "Dunque…".

"Lui ha incediato diverse case in questi anni…" – s'intromise Oscar alzandosi – "E…rammentate…una delle prime volte in cui c'incontrammo? Due ragazzi…due studenti che frequentavano le mie lezioni…erano stati rincorsi da alcuni soldati…li avrebbero fatti a pezzi…quei soldati…".

"Si…e…" – Seghter rammentò – "Li ho allontanati…come avevate suggerito voi!".

Il fuoco incendiò le vene, che dunque anche allora…

"Siete stato saggio…bene…io sapevo che quelli erano al servizio di Rini…".

"Cosa?".

Anche allora dunque Seghter era stato manovrato. Quella donna l'aveva convinto ad allontanare i soldati corrotti. Anche se il gesto era stato lodevole, c'era che quella aveva usato il ruolo dell'ufficiale così finendo per togliere a Rini sgherri da usare a piacimento.

Però l'aveva usato…

"Per conto di quello tiranneggiavano i contadini. Credo sia stato sempre lui ad ordinare loro di attendermi, una sera, mentre tornavo dalla casa del Conte Rudolf. Per qualche mese sono stata costretta a restare lontano dalla mia casa. Ho rischiato d'essere ammazzata…e…".

Il racconto era lungo, Oscar non aveva tempo ma voleva che si sapesse perché aveva agito in quel modo. Non per ricevere plausi. Aveva fretta di chiarire…

"Se volete posso raccontarvi cosa vidi quando entrammo nella casa nel barone…".

"Dunque ci siete entrati?! Dunque quello aveva ragione?!".

"Sapevamo che quell'uomo aveva fatto prigionieri un contadino e la sua famiglia perché si erano ribellati…una figlia…una bambina…l'ho trovata assieme a quello…".

Seghter s'irrigidì.

"Non credo di dovervi raccontare altro…come avrei fatto a denunciare un fatto del genere se quella gente non riceveva protezione da nessuno? Hanno perduto le loro terre per non aver onorato i debiti che avevno con Rini! Abbiamo chiesto al barone di restituire le terre…".

"Perché non siete venuta da me!? Perché non me l'avete raccontato?!".

"Con i sospetti non si può far molto e poi…se avessi reagito…quello sarebbe diventato ancora più feroce, ne avrebbero fatto le spese altri…più deboli di me e di voi…il mio intento era un altro…".

"Quale?".

"Non sapevo di chi fidarmi. Ho pensato solo a difendere me stessa e coloro che non avrebbero potuto farlo da soli. La gente aveva paura. Ho tentato d'insegnare loro a non averne…dopo Rini sarebbe venuto qualcun altro…magari qualcuno capace di abbindolare con belle parole…no…non credete sia più giusto consentire alle persone di difendersi da sole?!".

"No! In questo modo…nasce il caos…".

"Beh! Anche nel caos Nostro Signore sa dove intervenire! Le punizioni divine non sono mai a sproposito!" – intervenne Padre Erasmo – "Per quel che mi riguarda io l'ho già scomunicato quel tiranno! Non vi basta!?".

"No…padre…" – obiettò Seghter spazientito – "Con tutto il rispetto…le leggi…le scomuniche non hanno a che fare con le leggi!".

"Oh! Siete troppo pragmatico ragazzo mio!".

"Vi prego…".

C'era da perderci la testa…

"Lo chiedo?!" – riprese Seghter – "Se sapevate tutto questo perché vi siete mossi da soli? Comprenderete che le terre governate dal Granduca…".

Balbettava Seghter…

Lo sapeva anche lui che le leggi sono troppo lente alle volte.

"Avete rischiato di mettere in pericolo l'alleanza tra il Granduca e i francesi…gli atti di rivolta…sono stati visti come un'aggressione da entrambe le parti…".

"Per questo non dovete preoccuparvi…" – intervenne Alain – "Per quel che mi riguarda non potrò mai riferire al Generale Bonaparte che sarebbero stati dei francesi a compiere le aggressioni, perché non è così! Invece, idioti come il barone ne ho conosciuti parecchi! Così come soldati corrotti come Bouillè! E non stò certo dalla loro parte! Quanto a…".

Lo sguardo si posò sull'ex comandante e sull'amico.

Anche Alain si sentiva tradito ma in altro modo.

Sentiva d'aver tradito sé stesso…

"Chi siete davvero?!" – lo chiese Alois Seghter, lo voleva sapere da loro.

"Lo sapete già capitano…sono Oscar François de Jarjayes…sono stata Colonnello delle Guardie reali di Sua Maestà Re Luigi XVI e poi Comandante della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi…" ammise lei, stanca di enunciare per l'ennesima volta la storia, sempre la stessa. Nessuno avrebbe mai compreso chi era stata davvero e cosa era stata davvero la sua vita. Nessuno avrebbe mai compreso perché aveva voluto continuare a vivere.

Non lo sapeva neppure lei, prima, quando ancora non conosceva il suo futuro.

"Voi…davvero siete stata un soldato?".

Oscar non rispose.

Nemmeno contava più ormai le volte in cui aveva dovuto ripercorrere la propria storia.

Non ne aveva più la forza. Non le interessava più chi lei fosse stata e perché non lo fosse più.

"Oscar…" – disse piano André in soccorso ai ricordi e per impedire a lei di parlare. Il passato godeva di un'aura di sacralità per entrambi. Ne andavano fieri ed al tempo stesso lo temevano - "Ha servito i sovrani di Francia fino a quando la sua coscienza gliel'ha permesso. Li ha serviti con onore e rispetto fino a quando di fronte a lei si sono aperte due strade…continuare a servire i sovrani e mantenere la sua carica, i suoi titoli, le sue ricchezze…e l'altra strada…oh…abbiamo sperato che le due strade non finissero per confliggere…ma…abbiamo scelto di servire il popolo…la gente…e la gente era quella di Francia ed è quella stessa gente che abbiamo incontrato qui. Quando siamo arrivati in queste terre non conoscevamo nessuno…ma anche qui come in Francia si usava il potere per opprimere i contadini. Gran parte dei raccolti erano trattenuti dai padroni delle terre e ciò che restava era a mala pena sufficiente per sopravvivere. I bambini erano costretti a lavorare piuttosto che andare a scuola. Non mi pare che questo fosse ciò che voleva il Granduca…le sue leggi…le ho conosciute anch'io…tutto era contrario ad esse…".

"Resta…che avete agito…" – rispose piano Seghter massaggiandosi le tempie – "Di testa vostra! Siete stata un soldato…dunque voi comprenderete perché io non posso…".

"Sei duro di comprendonio!" – saltò su Padre Erasmo esasperato che non si faceva nessun passo avanti, il capitano pareva irremovibile – "Non hai capito quello che stanno dicendo? E sai allora quanta gente veniva da me e io gli passavo farina e olio di contrabbando!? E quanta gente ho tenuto nella mia chiesa per evitare che gli sgherri di quell'uomo li trovassero? Ci ho tenuto anche mio nipote se vuoi proprio saperlo!".

"Vostro…nipote?!".

"Si…Rouge Delacrox…mio nipote! Quello che hai cercato per anni! E lo rifarei, di nasconderlo…e questa gente gli ha salvato la vita!".

Seghter rimase lì, basito. Davvero avrebbe dovuto arrestare tutti, non era una semplice provocazione quella di Scarlett.

La questione degenerava…

André non arretrò: "Oscar ha scelto questa strada…l'ha scelta allora e ha continuato a sceglierla anche adesso, anche se non ci troviamo più in Francia e anche se ora…ora…non c'è nessuna Rivoluzione. Non ci è mai importato di rivoluzionare nulla…la nostra rivoluzione è un'altra… combattere per la libertà di ciascuno…e finchè una sola persona sarà considerata serva…e io…anche io…".

"No!" – s'intromise lei – "No! Non dire altro!".

André rimase zitto, il tono non gli piaceva, presagiva altro.

Si ritrovò straniero nella voce di lei, estraneo ai pensieri, come se lei avesse ripreso a pensare e pensare d'agire come un tempo.

La nuova condizione disorientava.

Avrebbe voluto proseguire, descrivere e raccontare di quella sorta di embrione, creatura ancora troppo giovane per essere svelata e compresa, che aveva intravisto nella singolare lotta intrapresa in tutti quegli anni nei gesti della gente, nelle parole dei giovani ribelli.

Creatura ideale, insinuata più che nascosta nelle coscienze degli uomini e che sarebbe nata un giorno, in un futuro in cui loro non sarebbero vissuti più.

No, non era il momento giusto.

Era troppo presto.

"Basta!" – tuonò Seghter furioso, confuso, anche se nelle viscere non avrebbe mai consentito che l'equilibrio raggiunto fosse messo in discussione, neppure da quella propaganda spontanea, anche se non particolarmente aspra, anche se essa aveva alimentato rivolte sporadiche ma pur sempre rivolte.

"Dunque…ciò che avete fatto è stato solo per opporvi al potere di quel…".

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo, in esso c'era la risposta.

La strada scelta…

Sotto le torri della Bastiglia…

Nella campagna della Toscana…

In una scuola di un paesino sperduto…

E poi chissà dove ancora.

Una strada incerta. Nessuno avrebbe garantito felicità e benessere e vita lieve.

Nessuno avrebbe mai saputo se quel destino sarebbe stato di vita o di morte.

Però sceglierlo aveva significato vivere.

Quella era la vita.

Quella strada non avrebbe mai portato alla morte.

Alla morte dell'anima e dello spirito…

"Noi abbiamo cercato di cambiare le cose Capitano Seghter…" – affondò Oscar, il respiro sospeso…

"Non volevate contrastare il Granduca?" – chiese Seghter.

"Non era nostra intenzione…" - si schernì André, lo sguardo basso, la voce suadente, che lei quasi v'intuì una nota ironica e dovette voltarsi e guardarlo per sincerarsi fosse davvero André.

Lui era sempre stato più diplomatico di lei…

Il fiato sospeso, gli ambasciatori s'erano zittiti, forse si sarebbe riusciti ad uscire dall'impasse, a strappare una concessione, ad incrinare il granitico muro di convinzioni dell'austriaco.

"Non l'abbiamo fatto per contrastare il potere del Granduca…ma se…" – André dovette fermarsi di nuovo.

Oscar gli strinse la mano…

André sorrise leggermente. Tra sé e sé pensò alla stupidità di quella domanda. Seghter era troppo intelligente per fare una domanda simile ed era chiaro l'intento del soldato. Forse non gl'importava nemmeno ciò che avevano fatto loro, l'importante era che non fosse stata un'azione eversiva contro il suo governante.

"Capitano, ogni riforma che abbia lo scopo di migliorare le condizioni di vita della gente non potrà che essere accolta con favore. Ne siamo consapevoli. E se questo accade senza ricorrere all'uso delle armi, alle rivolte ed alla contrapposizione tra la gente che abita la stessa terra…beh sarebbe ancora meglio. Nessuno potrà mai affermare che queste terre non siano state governate con saggezza…eppure…" – le parole proseguirono, il tono di madame s'addolcì a contemplare la visione severa e fulgida al tempo stesso - "Nessuno potrà mai convincermi che queste stesse riforme potrebbero essere cancellate o interrotte in qualsiasi momento e per qualsiasi ragione…perché esse dipendono dalla volontà di un solo uomo e non da quella di coloro che ci abitano…".

Presero a sbiancare gli ambasciatori…

"Che siano buone o cattive…queste riforme non sono la voce del popolo e della sua volontà…dunque non saranno mai accettabili…".

Oscar si fermò tornando ad osservare André.

Lui le sorrise, implicitamente d'accordo.

Quelli erano i loro ideali. E quelli non erano pensieri che sarebbero mai stati compatibili con il regime assoluto che regnava nel granducato.

Il sordo mormorio si sollevò tra i presenti alla dimostrazione della spietata coerenza, anche contro l'interesse…

"Volete dire che voi non sostenete il governo del granduca!?" – obiettò severo e stizzito Seghter.

"Vi prego!" – sussurrò il Conte Rudolf implorando Oscar con lo sguardo, tentando l'estrema mediazione, perché nemmeno lui, che in effetti era nobile e gravitava nell'entourage del Granduca, avrebbe potuto ammettere o tollerare una simile visione.

Sensazione netta…

Nonostante ciò che ciascuno avrebbe potuto pensare…

Forse non subito…

Forse non con facilità...

La direzione della Storia sarebbe stata quella…

L'ufficiale si trovò con le spalle al muro.

Oscar lo guardò, severa.

Quello era il suo pensiero e mai nulla o nessuno l'avrebbero indotta a cambiarlo.

Era un pensiero pericoloso.

"Madame parla così perché è francese e ha conosciuto la Rivoluzione…" – s'azzardò a spiegare il Conte Rudolf.

"La Rivoluzione ha abbattuto regole ancestrali d'oppressione…" - ammise Oscar – "Ed io ero là…sotto le torri della Bastiglia…".

Il respiro sospeso…

Seghter sgranò gli occhi, dunque era vero quello che aveva detto quel generale.

Quella donna aveva partecipato agli scontri del quattordici luglio.

"Abbiamo lasciato la Francia perché la mia vita sarebbe finita entro pochi mesi. Così mi era stato detto. Così non è stato. In questa terra sono nati i miei figli…dunque tutto sommato la mia vita è stata facile. Sono stata fortunata perché ho potuto scegliere. E vorrei che chiunque potesse farlo perché libero e capace di farlo. Ho sempre combattuto per questo che non considero un ideale ma uno scopo e non rinnegherò mai questa lotta. Ve lo ripeto Capitano Seghter, non temo di essere condannata…non rinnegherò mai quello che ho fatto perché credo di averlo fatto per il bene di coloro che non potevano difendersi da soli…e se dovrò farlo di nuovo…".

Poche parole.

Seghter le aveva già ascoltate.

Solo non avrebbe mai immaginato che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato a non poterle più condividere perché altrimenti si sarebbe messo contro quello stesso potere che lui doveva proteggere.

Non chiese altro il soldato austriaco.

Lo sguardo dei presenti addosso.

Un respiro fondo…

Poteva bastare e non bastava affatto.

"Mi dispiace…" – concluse l'austriaco abbassando lo sguardo, segno che non avrebbe ceduto – "Non posso lasciarvi andare…".

Il mormorio si sollevò sgraziato di fronte all'affondo del capitano e alla chiosa definitiva di _madame_ che non aveva e non avrebbe mai rinnegato nulla.

Un respiro fondo…

Le dita strinsero ancora di più la mano di André come a trarre la forza di compiere un passo ulteriore.

Lui intuì ed intuì d'iniziare ad avere paura.

Oscar convenne d'aver condotto l'avversario lì dove lei voleva, sull'orlo del punto di rottura tra sé e i presenti, tra sé e la propria idea di giustizia.

Ora sarebbe bastato porgere una via d'uscita, onorevole e conveniente per tutti, una soluzione, logica per consentire al giovane capitano austriaco di risolvere una situazione terribilmente complicata.

"Capitano Seghter…vorrei…parlare da sola con voi…".

Lo chiese piano Oscar, severa e ferma.

 _Dio…_

André pensò d'essere stato catapultato indietro nel tempo…

 _Torniamo a casa André…non posso portarti a Parigi domani…_

 _Tua nonna si prenderà cura di te e io tornerò in caserma da sola._

 _Ti prego di darmi ascolto André, non posso permettere che ti accada qualcosa._

"Oscar…io…resto...quello che devi dire al capitano puoi dirlo davanti a me…" – sibilò lui che aveva compreso.

La dannazione di ferirlo di nuovo, pur di salvarlo.

Oscar abbassò lo sguardo, quasi che André fosse ancora in grado di vederla, lei s'immaginò che l'avesse vista, osservata, intuita. No, le leggeva dentro, ecco cosa stava accadendo…

Non c'era più tempo.

"Capitano…".

L'austriaco annuì, l'ultima concessione…

Un cenno, tutti furono invitati ad uscire.

"No…" – protestò André, il cuore in pezzi – "Non so cosa tu abbia in mente…io resto…maledizione!".

S'avvicinò tentando d'afferrarla per un braccio.

Lei si scansò. Di nuovo.

Lo fece mentre osservava la disperazione scorrere sul viso di André, il movimento sgraziato e perduto che avrebbe indotto chiunque ad avvicinarsi per aiutarlo e proteggerlo.

Lo tradiva lei, invece…

Tradire era sempre stata la sua prerogativa. Tradire lui e loro stessi…

Il fine non aveva importanza, l'unica scelta, l'ultima…

Seghter chiese a due soldati di portare fuori tutti dalla stanza. Anche André…

Alain incapace d'ammettere che ancora una volta, come un tempo, lei stava scegliendo.

Per sé e per lui…

"Oscar!" – gridò André - "Quando finirà tutto questo? Quando!?".

Lei tentò di non udirlo mentre progettava la propria resa, in cambio della libertà…

Non la propria.

"Ora siamo soli…parlate pure…vi ascolto" - disse Seghter mettendosi di fronte all'altra.

Lei non si mosse, nella testa la voce di André, le parole d'accusa, la domanda.

 _Perché…_

Respirò piano a ricomporre i pensieri, imponendo alla voce di mantenersi ferma.

 _Quando finirà tutto questo?_

"Vorrei che voi liberaste mio marito…" – l'esordio fermo, lo sguardo ad osservare un punto infinito, altrove.

"Lui…ha ammesso di sapere…anzi…credo che non solo lui sapesse ma in qualche maniera…".

"André non c'entra in tutta questa storia…non è mai venuto con me…nessuno ha mai visto ciò che facevo…".

"Lo sapeva!".

Dialogo serrato…

"Io vi offro la mia confessione!" – Oscar sollevò lo sguardo – "Non ammetterò mai che mio marito sapeva ciò che facevo. Avete ascoltato il racconto della mia vita. Potreste immaginare che una donna come me abbia avuto necessità del consenso del proprio marito per fare ciò che ha fatto?! Io stessa non avrei mai accettato di muovermi col consenso di qualcuno! Ciò che decido di fare lo faccio! E poi…avete sentito questa gente…se ci terrete qui tutti e due…me e mio marito…questa gente non lo accetterà! Ma se lo lascerete andare…non ci saranno scontri!".

"Un ricatto dunque!?" – contestò Seghter severo.

"Una mediazione! Ricatto è quando si deve cedere senza ottenere nulla in cambio. Io vi offro la mia testa. Non per essere presuntuosa ma credo che per i vostri magistrati di Firenze io potrò essere capro espiatorio ben più appetibile e sufficiente…".

"Siete…".

"Abile!? No…sono disperata…non so dove sia mio figlio…ho perso Martin…se ne avessi la possibilità…ammetto che in questo momento…vi taglierei la gola pur di uscire da qui…dunque…"

Seghter trasalì, l'altra forse ci sarebbe davvero riuscita.

La disperazione a volte può più della forza.

"Dunque?!".

La trattativa scorse serrata, rapida, così da imporre all'altro di decidere altrettanto rapidamente.

"Mio marito non può più vedere…ve ne sarete accorto. Chi potrebbe mai credere che un uomo in quelle condizioni avrebbe potuto assaltare la casa di un nobile o anche solo aiutare altra gente a farlo?! André avrebbe detto e fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di aiutarmi…anche accusarsi…".

"Dovrei lasciare libero vostro marito…".

"Io ammetterò tutto se è questo che volete. In cambio André dovrà tornare libero. Ha già perduto Martin...se uscirà da qui potrà cercare Jibril…e poi c'è Marie…vuole bene a suo padre…".

"Ma voi…voi siete una madre? Come potete…".

"Io potrò difendermi…non posso permettere che accada nulla ai miei figli…e nemmeno ad André. Se separarmi da loro permetterà loro di essere liberi…loro sono la mia ragione di vita. E poi…ve l'ho detto capitano…".

Dunque un banale calcolo delle forze in campo.

Nessun sentimento, nessuna compassione…

"So che dovrete salire a Firenze…se avrete alle spalle anche solo la metà della gente che si è radunata là fuori…" – proseguì Oscar – "Concedete di veder libera la persona che ha fatto di più per loro e nel rispetto delle vostre regole! Otterrete che anche il vostro Granduca e le leggi che tanto vi stanno a cuore saranno apprezzate…".

Insomma non c'era più spazio di manovra.

La proposta era lodevole e conveniente per tutti.

Nonostante fosse lui ad avere l'ultima parola, Seghter si sentì stranamente in trappola.

Non fisicamente.

Comprese che la donna che aveva di fronte aveva imparato a conoscerlo bene.

La proposta s'insinuava crudelmente nelle pieghe ben evidenti del senso di responsabilità che l'ufficiale nutriva verso il suo ruolo.

Moralmente, si sentì incapace di rifiutare.

"E va bene…" – mormorò senza troppa convinzione sollevando lo sguardo verso Oscar.

Incrociò quello di lei che rimase impassibile, freddo, risoluto.

Non un moto di commozione scorse negli occhi dell'altra.

"E sia, lascerò libero vostro marito. In fondo c'è solo la sua parola…immagino che vi voglia bene e farebbe di tutto pur di proteggervi…".

Sussultò Oscar alle parole. Le parve che Seghter volesse colpirla in un certo qual modo, come se il suo sacrificio non valesse tanto, non più del male che avrebbe fatto all'uomo che amava.

Lo sapeva Oscar…

André avrebbe fatto tutto per lei. E lei non poteva più permetterglielo.

Un mesto grazie sibilò dalle labbra mentre la mente già si predisponeva per il successivo combattimento.

Non era ancora finita…

Lo sguardo si volse alla porta.

Seghter comprese: "Vorrete vedere vostro marito? Vorrete esser voi a dirgli tutto…".

"Si…immagino dovremo partire…" – ammise lei – "Sarà bene farlo prima possibile…".

L'ufficiale rimase lì, preso alla sprovvista. S'immaginava che tutto sarebbe accaduto in fretta, gli parve che l'altra ne avesse ancora di più, forse straziata dal proprio stesso gesto.

"Si…ho già predisposto per il viaggio…" – ammise sorpreso – "Da quanto ho compreso l'ufficiale francese…il vostro amico sta attendendo la sua famiglia. Loro dovranno proseguire per tornare a Montebello…lì ci saranno i soldati di Bonaparte ad attenderli…porteranno con sé quel generale…".

Annuì Oscar. Bouillé se ne sarebbe andato.

Dunque il pericolo sarebbe sgusciato via dalle terre del Granducato, scortato a vista da quegli stessi soldati francesi a cui lei, un tempo, aveva dato un nome.

Ora però era lei ad avere fretta. Voleva separarsi in fretta perché più tempo sarebbe scorso e meno avrebbe avuto forza e capacità di farlo.

André doveva cercare Jibril…

Le sue conoscenze gli avrebbero consentito di arrivare ovunque.

"Che cosa è successo?" – esordì André severo, un passo nella stanza, il corpo un poco rattrappito dall'incapacità di orientarsi – "Che cosa hai detto al capitano?".

Nella domanda l'implicita accusa d'una manovra che lui temeva e che non avrebbe mai approvato.

Sperò André che lei non avesse deciso di nuovo per tutti.

Silenzio…

Per un istante Oscar non riuscì nemmeno a respirare. Fosse rimasta immobile e senza fiatare André non avrebbe saputo dove dirigere la sua rabbia. Si ritrovò vigliacca, incapace d'ammettere che non sarebbe stata in grado di sopportare il disgusto dell'altro per sé.

Però sarebbe stato meglio essere odiati piuttosto che mettere in pericolo la vita dell'altro.

Cedette, s'avvicinò, in silenzio, l'altro intuì il tradimento crescente…

"Maledizione! Parla!" – imprecò intuendo il corpo di lei, sollevando le mani, intuendo le braccia, scorrendoci sopra e poi stringendo la presa, come a volerla tenere lì, che l'altra gli sarebbe sguasciata via tra le dita…

Lo sguardo di lui la fissò e lei si ritrovò quasi pietrificata dal disprezzo verso sé stessa. Si sottraeva a lui, lui che l'aveva amata forse fin dal primo istante in cui s'erano incontrati.

Storia sorprendente e banale al tempo stesso.

André rimase lì, occhi aperti, smeraldo vitreo e livido addosso a lei, a ricalcare con la propria rabbia il silenzio di lei.

I suoi stramaledetti silenzi, che da quelli non ci aveva mai cavato nulla di buono, ferito, colpito a morte com'era accaduto nel passato.

Pertugi oscuri verso un cambiamento incombente ed inevitabile nella vita di entrambi.

Oscar s'avvicinò al viso. Aveva paura, aveva fretta, non aveva senso esitare.

"Ho chiesto a Seghter di lasciarti libero…".

Silenzio…

 _Dio, dunque l'aveva fatto!_

André credette d'intuire il cuore fermarsi. Lei non parlava mai a sproposito, le sue parole chiare e semplici, macigni capaci di spazzare via tutto.

Implicito che alla richiesta fosse seguito l'assenso del capitano.

"Tu…hai chiesto di lasciarmi libero…" – sibilò André – "Io…sarei libero…e tu?".

"Tu non c'entri nulla con tutto ciò che è accaduto. Ho accettato di assumermi tutta la responsabilità. In cambio Seghter ha detto che ti lascerà libero…".

Spiegazione tanto netta quanto spietata.

"Come sarebbe a dire non c'entro nulla!?" – proseguì lui, che aveva capito ma non lo voleva ammettere e sperava d'aver capito male. Ma no, con lei era difficile sbagliare il senso di ciò che affermava. Era sempre stata dannatamente semplice nei suoi ragionamenti.

Più difficile accettare il non detto.

Dunque…

L'altra accentuò il tono, André pareva non capire e invece aveva compreso benissimo e lei non si capacitava come lui non potesse ammettere che quella era l'unica soluzione.

La rabbia crebbe, quasi volesse ferirlo, scaricando su di lui il buio che recava la propria decisione.

Come sempre André diveniva salvezza, suo malgrado, e nonostante lei…

"Ho chiesto al Capitano Seghter di lasciarti libero….non posso permettere che ti accada altro…non posso farlo…troppe volte hai rischiato la vita per aiutarmi…troppe volte…".

Parole decise, implacabili…

Il tono si ammorbidì. Mettere il destino di André davanti al proprio non sarebbe bastato a convincerlo, a farlo desistere dal restare con lei.

Non l'aveva mai lasciata, mai, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo adesso?

Oscar gli prese la testa, strinse un poco, le dita nei capelli, il viso al viso, il respiro sull'altro…

"Marie…Marie ha bisogno di te! E…devi cercare Jibril…tu puoi farlo…se entrambi restassimo qui chi cercherebbe Jibril?".

Tentò di sottrarsi André, di staccarsi.

"Scherzi vero? Perché s'è così io non mi sto divertendo! Nostra figlia ha bisogno anche di te…e nostro figlio…Dio…lo cercheremo assieme…io…sono cieco Oscar! Non potrò fare nulla senza di te!".

"Sei cieco!" – il tono aspro, cinico - "Dunque non sarebbe credibile pensare che anche tu possa aver fatto ciò che facevo io! Tu puoi salvarti. Devi cercare Jibril…Marie ha bisogno di te…adesso più che mai!".

S'innalzò il respiro…

"Ti stai facendo scudo dei tuoi figli!" – sibilò lui cinico – "La tua decisione l'hai già presa…non trovare altre giustificazioni!".

"Tu non ci vedi! Dannazione! Lo capisci che non potrò mai accettare di saperti in un luogo dove non sarai libero?! A me non faranno niente…tornerò!".

Le mani di lui finirono su quelle di lei, stringendo le dita…

"E tu credi che io potrei sopportare di sapere te chiusa in una cella!? Come puoi…".

Respiro caldo…

Sensazioni che di lì a poco si sarebbero dissolte…

Visioni non più sostenute dal contatto di lei…

"Sei sempre stata troppo sicura di te stessa…" – chiosò cinico –"Pensi di nuovo come un tempo! Pensi solo a te stessa…no…no…no maledizione!".

André l'abbracciò…

Era incombente la necessità di tenerla lì, ancora una volta lei stava scivolando via e lui non avrebbe avuto le stesse risorse di un tempo per fermarla.

"Non…".

Le parole inghiottite, lui incapace di pronunciarle, incapace d'ammettersi debole, incapace di rovesciare solo addosso a lei la propria infermità.

Lo strinse a sé Oscar: "André…io non vorrei lasciarti…ho giurato che ti avrei amato sempre…anche quando fosse accaduto questo…".

"Lo so…".

"E ti amerò sempre! Ma devi trovare Jibril! Jibril e Marie sono la nostra ragione di vita! I nostri figli sono la nostra ragione di vita! E la mia ragione sei tu!".

"E tu…".

Non aveva più parole André…

"La mia…".

"Abbiamo già perduto Martin…".

Il nome del figlio…

L'assenza…

Il vuoto…

La rabbia…

Il nome dei figli…

Unico appiglio…

Unica ragione di separarsi…

"Ti supplico…fa come dico…".

"Sai che non sono venuto con te semplicemente perché non ti sarei stato di aiuto. Ma io sapevo…".

"André…a Roma…hai detto di aver incontrato de Rougeror…".

L'altro si contrasse, quella parte della storia l'aveva tenuta nascosta.

"E' vero…".

"E non mi hai mai detto di avere incontrato altri! Non credo più che fossimo a Roma solo per far visita a Messer Tancredi!".

Silenzio…

"Io non so nulla di quello che è accaduto a Roma. Ma ho compreso ch'eri andato lì per accordarti con altre persone, altri che hanno i tuoi stessi ideali, i nostri ideali. Se venissi condotto a Firenze e se dovessero accorgersi che anche tu conosci…conosci quella gente…li metteresti in pericolo!".

Silenzio, un respiro fondo…

André intuì che stava vincendo lei.

"Io invece non so nulla! Mi hai volutamente tenuto all'oscuro…l'hai fatto per proteggermi ma indirettamente hai evitato che io fossi partecipe di quegli accordi. E poi ci sono Rouge e gli altri…non dobbiamo permettere che arrivino fin qui…sarebbe troppo pericoloso! Tu stesso li hai voluti condurre lontano…e come vedi hai visto giusto. Dovremo separarci per il bene dei nostri figli e per il nostro stesso bene…e io devo separarmi per il tuo bene e tu…".

"Ed io devo separarmi da te…per te…".

"Non sarai solo…".

Oscar s'avvicinò al viso, al respiro, allo sguardo immobile.

Si avvicinò alle labbra, premendo piano contro di esse morbide, calde, come il respiro che da sempre conosceva.

Chiese d'essere accolta.

Chiese il bacio con timore, nel dubbio di non poterlo baciare ancora, quando e dove avrebbe voluto.

Un istante…

Lo smarrimento chiuso nel solco delle labbra, perdersi lì solo disotogliersi dalla rabbia della separazione.

Riemerse la rabbia. Fu costretto ad allontanarsi, a sottrarsi, incapace di trattenere il respiro di lei e scivolare nel calore della sua bocca, nel tremito delle mani.

"Scusami…".

Si voltò, gesto che presupponeva distogliere lo sguardo, anche se esso era definitivamente vinto dall'oscurità.

André non avrebbe voluto pensare a nulla, non avrebbe voluto sentire altro.

I sensi, tutti, gli riportavano la presenza di lei, la vita di lei…

Lei…

Accanto a sé.

Senza scampo…

Dio, lei capace quasi quanto il destino di mettere con le spalle al muro.

Smise di parlare André.

Nel silenzio l'impossibilità di accondiscendere alla richiesta di lei.

Nel silenzio la resa definitiva.

 _§§§_

La ricomposizione del nuovo scenario avvenne in fretta. Così come la separazione.

I soldati erano risaliti a Livorno assieme a Bernard e alle famiglie del giornalista e del loro ufficiale.

A Carmilla e a Rosalie non fu consentito scendere dalla berlina, così i bambini rimasero col muso appiccicato ai vetri.

Costance osservò la piccola folla, non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo.

Sperò di vedere Jibril, avrebbe voluto salutarlo, ma non lo scorse da nessuna parte. Segno che forse non era ancora stato trovato, che lei l'aveva saputo che Jibril era sparito.

L'unico appiglio…

Gli aveva scritto una lettera, prima di partire in tutta fretta.

Poche righe su un foglietto stropicciato consegnato a Marie con la promessa di darlo al fratello quando l'avesse incontrato di nuovo.

L'indirizzo di Parigi scritto sopra – _Rue de Richelieu_ \- e un saluto mesto - _au revoir…_

André venne accompagnato da Padre Erasmo.

Appoggiato a Cristiano, il corpo percosso e straziato aveva preso a stillare rabbia e dolore mentre il buio ingigantiva la paura così come i suoni sgraziati.

Intuì il mormorio crescente, mentre usciva dalla caserma.

Nessun grido, né di vittoria, né di rabbia.

Lei non c'era. André lo sapeva…

Non era lì…

La gente l'aveva compreso, dunque si ritrovava disorientata a metà.

Quel che aveva previsto lei…

Per la prima volta ammise che non gl'importava nulla di quella gente.

L'unico pensiero…

Ritrovare Jibril.

L'altro pensiero…

Lo strappo del cuore, che lei era la sua ragione di vita e così, senza di lei, gli pareva non sarebbe più riuscito a vivere.

Il drappello verso Firenze venne predisposto.

La gente si sarebbe distratta, accontentata solo a metà.

Lo scambio di richieste…

Alain s'avvicinò ad André e lui, senza pensare ad altro, il cuore in pezzi, si ritrovò quasi aggrappato al braccio dell'altro.

Alain non attese che venisse espressa richiesta. Ammise che avrebbe vegliato su di lei.

Annuì André, la gola chiusa, l'unica speranza…

Che lei fosse al sicuro, scortata dal drappello degli austriaci e dei francesi.

Che l'altro avrebbe almeno mantenuto fede al proprio amore.

André non vedeva più nulla, nemmeno che Alain aveva una famiglia…

Alain glielo promise, avrebbero viaggiato tutti assieme.

André non sollevò lo sguardo, s'immaginò che l'amore che il compagno d'armi d'un tempo aveva provato da sempre per lei sarebbe stato sempre lì, a torturargli la coscienza, in perenne lotta col senso di colpa d'aver tradito quella stessa amicizia.

Dunque l'amore è questo…

L'amore non cura, non guarisce…

L'amore scava…

Il Capitano Seghter promise che si sarebbe speso per intercedere per l'altra e avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerla.

Il Conte Rudolf, anche lui, sarebbe risalito al più presto a Firenze, per prestare l'opera di mediazione e anche per recuperare presso gli archivi della città i preziosi disegni della pianta della costruzione andata distrutta.

Alcantia sarebbe tornata a splendere…

 _Ora non siamo più soli e tu devi pensare anche ai nostri figli._

 _Non posso permettere che ti accada nulla André…_

 _Non posso…_

 _Troppe volte nella mente ho ascoltato parole assurde e grida e dolore…_

 _E tu non c'eri…_

 _Non eri con me._

 _Perché?_

 _Adesso non dovrà più accadere…_

 _Tornerai a casa…_

Oscar si voltò ad osservare la strada che usciva dalla città.

Le dita strette alle redini…

Lo sguardo tornò al drappello.

Poco più avanti viaggiava la carrozza del Generale Bouillé, una berlina scortata dai soldati francesi che avrebbero dovuto tenere a bada i compari dell'ufficiale.

Gli austriaci si erano detti disponibili ad aiutare i primi.

Seghter, consapevole che lei non avrebbe tentato di fuggire per onorare il patto ch'era stato stabilito tra loro, l'aveva lasciata libera di procedere a cavallo.

Oscar si permise allora di spaziare con lo sguardo, il corpo improvvisamente attraversato da onde crescenti di ruvida e subdola stanchezza che portava a vacillare non solo i muscoli ma anche la mente.

L'assenza del figlio morto e di quello perduto presero a ghermire i sensi.

Si chiese se non fosse stato per punire André, inconsciamente e senza intenzione, che la sua mente aveva elaborato quella strategia, solo quella e nessun'altra.

Il paesaggio divenne via via estraneo.

Si sorprese ad ammettere che nonostante tutti avessero sempre decantato la bellezza della città, lei non era mai salita verso Firenze, da quando era giunta nel Granducato.

Pareva davvero un corteo…

Un guizzo…

Oscar rammentò quando le era toccato scortare Maria Antonietta e i figli dal Trianon alla reggia di Versailles, il rientro precipitoso e sofferto, imposto dall'esigenza i ricucire lo strappo con i nobili sempre più lontani dall'esistenza della famiglia reale.

Il tragitto sorvegliato dai soldati…

Chiuse gli occhi.

Gli spari…

La sortita dei ribelli solitari, votati alla morte, pur d'ammazzare la regina e i suoi figli.

Era stato quel giorno, la visione dell'ultimo assalitore ferito a morte, braccato…

Il desiderio intenso di mettere da parte la ruvida stoffa dell'uniforme, ammettere d'essere innamorata, piegata dall'istinto d'essere donna.

Innamorata e donna…

Debole…

Tutto s'era consumato ed era svanito nel lampo d'una notte.

Le dita strinsero le redini, un respiro fondo.

Pareva un tempo quasi mai esistito.

Da quel giorno tutto era finito e da quel giorno tutto aveva avuto inizio.

Da quel giorno lei aveva deciso di scegliere chi essere…

Lo sguardo si sollevò di nuovo.

L'ufficiale austriaco cavalcava poco più avanti di lei, nervoso ed agitato, per via della strada, dapprima larga e confortevole che ora s'era fatta più stretta, nastro grigio e polveroso ingoiato da arbusti e alberi poderosi.

Gli occhi non riconoscevano più il paesaggio collinare e morbido e persino la visione della berlina su cui viaggiavano Rosalie e Carmilla e i bambini e dell'altra carrozza, quella del prigioniero Bouillé, scortata dai soldatini, era ostacolata da curve e alberi, seppure la strada di snodava liscia e fangosa per via della pioggia notturna.

L'irreale silenzio accarezzato dal frusciare delle fronde e dal ronzare pacifico d'insetti accrebbe il nervosismo.

Rumori ovattati e conosciuti…

Incedere ritmato di zoccoli…

Drappello sgranato e forze frammentate…

Volo sgraziato d'uccelli spaventati…

Inquietudine…

Oscar non scorse nulla, non udì nulla, non percepì nulla. Non subito…

Il cuore prese a battere veloce, prima ancora che i sensi tutti venissero colpiti e sollevati…

Un colpo…

Un colpo secco…

Uno sparo…

Lo sguardo impietrito attraversato dal guizzo…

L'immagine di un soldato, poco più avanti, fulminato, contorto, caparbio nel reggere il fucile…

Una smorfia e quello crollò giù a terra.

Strinse le redini Oscar, nelle orecchie il grido del Capitano Seghter che ordinava di disperdersi, di trovare un riparo, i cavalli, seppur addestrati, spaventati dall'improvviso tuono nel silenzio, scartarono a mala pena trattenuti…

Rincorrersi di voci dai drappelli di corteo ch'erano più avanti…

Un assalto per portare via cavalli e fucili…

Assurdo, che i soldati a difendere il drappello erano troppi.

Un'imboscata…

Un agguato in piena regola.

A quale scopo…

L'ordine eseguito in fretta, i corpi scesero da cavallo, grida a rincorrersi e stabilire se tutti avessero trovato un riparo.

Un altro colpo…

Un altro ancora…

Istanti pietrificati, corpi immobili, cavalli impazziti…

Oscar chiuse gli occhi, impossibile muoversi.

Pensò al resto del drappello, le carrozze poco più avanti, i bambini di Alain e Bernard.

Si chiese chi avrebbe potuto compiere quel gesto e che cosa voleva davvero.

Comprendere lo scopo avrebbe consentito di sperare che gli altri non fossero il bersaglio.

Altri colpi…

Troppi colpi…

No…

Chiunque avrebbe potuto essere colpito…

Oscar intravide Seghter, rattrappito dietro un albero, sterpaglie a confondere la vista reciproca. Anche l'altro la scorse, lo sguardo atterrito e livido dal dubbio che quelli volessero liberare il generale oppure che volessero lei…

Viva e libera…

Oppure morta.

Lei negò, non sapeva nulla.

Altri colpi…

Altre grida, lontane.

Il drappello dei soldati francesi, poco più avanti, anche quelli sotto tiro, chiesero conferma d'essere tutti sotto scacco.

Gli austriaci furono costretti a restare fermi, impossibile scoprirsi, i colpi continui, dunque dall'altra parte dovevano essere parecchi e soprattutto in grado di ricaricare subito dopo la salva.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi, rammentò…

Come allora, sotto il fuoco dei cecchini…

Imprecò il capitano austriaco correndo con lo sguardo a contare i propri uomini che si contavano a loro volta, accennando d'esser ancora vivi.

"Dannazione!" Chi diavolo sono!?" – gridò Seghter, l'imprecazione a sormontare il fuoco di fila.

Il soldato colpito per primo era a terra, altri s'erano rifugiati sotto gli arbusti sotto il tiro dell'avversario. I colpi si susseguirono…

L'ufficiale austriaco prese a strisciare verso di lei fin quando le fu accanto, le spalle incassate, la testa reclinata, gli occhi piantati addosso.

"Chi sono?" – chiese rabbioso. Lo chiese a lei, il dubbio insinuato se quelli fossero i giovani ribelli che avevano deciso di seguirla comunque e liberarla.

"Stanno sparando alla cieca!" - obiettò Oscar intuendo l'insinuazione dell'altro – "Se fossero loro…".

Il lampo del dubbio…

"Dannazione!" – un'altra imprecazione, era evidente che se qualcuno avesse voluto liberare lei non le avrebbe sparato addosso.

Dunque…

"Tenete questa!" – sibilò il capitano, passandole una pistola dall'impugnatura – "Si dà il caso che siate mia prigioniera! Non tollererò che vi accada nulla! Se dovrete difendervi…".

Le dita strinsero l'arma, davvero Oscar si domandò che sarebbe accaduto.

Il cuore in gola. Non sapeva dove fosse suo figlio…

Il terrore di non trovarlo più, il terrore di non rivedere Marie e André…

Rimase seduta a terra.

Il respiro contratto…

Percepì di nuovo silenzio intorno, i mugugni e i richiami degli austriaci a verificare d'essere ancora vivi.

Silenzio…

D'improvviso prese ad avanzare lo scalpitio dei cavalli, i soldati francesi stavano tornando verso di loro.

"Oscar!" – la voce di Alain, lei si sporse intuendo che quello era vivo.

Si sporse…

Seghter la trattenne: "Fate attenzione!".

Silenzio…

Si fissarono da lontano, esitarono, poi gli austriaci presero a sgusciare dai nascondigli.

"Stai bene?" – gridò Alain atterrito senza avvicinarsi.

Annuì Oscar: "E voi?".

"Chi diavolo è questa gente?!" – digrignò quello cercando conforto sul volto dell'austriaco – "Hanno sparato sulle carrozze…".

"I bambini?!" – chiese lei.

"Erano molto più avanti…" – ammise Alain – "Stanno bene…invece la carrozza di Bouillé è stata colpita. Quel demonio è ancora vivo! Chi sono?".

Negò Seghter: "Non lo so…".

Altri accorsero da dietro.

Bernard a cavallo e altri soldati…

Gli sguardi scorsero a ritrovarsi ancora tutti vivi.

"Vogliono il generale?!" – chiese Alain di nuovo.

"Non lo so…oppure…".

Nessuno fece in tempo a proseguire…

Un colpo, un altro, un altro ancora…

Gli echi rimbombarono nella foresta, imponendo a tutti d'abbassarsi, di nuovo.

Stavolta i colpi provenivano dal folto degli arbusti, si persero senza piombare sui soldati.

"Che cazz…" – imprecò Alain a terra mentre impugnava la pistola e tentava di individuare la provenienza dei colpi.

Un istante…

Il cuore in pezzi…

Oscar comprese.

Intuì, o immaginò, il senso di ciò che stava accadendo e sì, anche lei imprecò perché _quelli_ si sarebbero fatti ammazzare.

La pistola portata al viso, la fronte appoggiata alla canna…

Fredda, la lucidità riprese il sopravvento, mentre il pensiero corse ad André.

Il pensiero corse a lei sì…

Le dita si strinsero alle redini.

"Joseph…" – esordì piano André mentre intuiva il crescendo del mare, segno ch'erano ormai verso luoghi conosciuti – "Puoi…tornare…da lei…".

L'amico, accanto, aveva compreso. S'era offerto di accompagnare André verso Alcantia, che poi era stata Oscar a chiederglielo. Lei non si era perdonata d'averlo lasciato solo, lei chissà cosa non si era mai perdonata, chissà in che tempo e chissà perché.

E siccome nemmeno Joseph se l'era perdonato, d'averlo lasciato solo l'altra volta ed era accaduto il peggio…

"Io non posso più aiutarla…" – ammise André – "Non come vuole lei. Devo cercare mio figlio…".

Il cuore batteva forte e piano al tempo stesso, il cuore diviso e spezzato…

"Si…lo comprendo…" – annuì Sir Joseph Hornett.

Un cenno d'intesa tra l'inglese e Padre Erasmo. Nessuno se la sarebbe presa con un uomo ormai cieco ed un riottoso prete di campagna.

La stretta di mano, un tiro deciso alle redini, l'inglese riprese la via verso nord, assieme al fidato compare. Di corsa, contro il tempo, perché nella testa aveva preso a vorticare il pensiero che non sarebbe bastato il drappello degli austriaci e nemmeno quello dei francesi a tenere al sicuro i due prigionieri, divenuti tali seppur per ragioni opposte.

Ismael seguì il padrone d'una vita.

Chissà se Ismael el Bakar aveva mai sentito nominare _Cloto…_

"Ci stanno sparando addosso!" – strillò un compare imbellettato ma fradicio di fatica e sudore al capofila degli assalitori.

Prendeva forma la mala partita.

"E gli austriaci e quella donna sono riusciti a nascondersi!".

Il Barone Rini – capofila degli assalitori - era lì, accucciato tra le sterpaglie, livido di rabbia, che il fuoco di fila scaricato sul drappello degli austriaci aveva sortito solo un soldato morto e il drappello in fuga nascosto tra i rovi e gli arbusti dall'altra parte della strada.

"Dannati!" – imprecò furioso - "Dobbiamo liberare Bouillé! Se riusciremo a farlo…vuoi che quello non ci darà altri soldi?!".

Occhi sgranati e pistola stretta in pugno…

"E comunque quello mi ha detto di ammazzarla! Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta! La devo ammazzare…e anch'io non vedo l'ora…mi ha intralciato troppe volte!".

"Che facciamo allora!? Sono troppi!" – obiettò il sottoposto piuttosto contrariato e l'altro l'afferrò per la giacca e prese a stringere, la pistola puntata alla tempia.

"Che facciamo!?" – digrignò Rini – "Facciamo che adesso gli giriamo attorno! Scommetto che chi ci sta sparando addosso sono proprio quelli a cui ho dato la caccia per anni!".

Si fermò il Barone Rini, ammettendo che quelli ancora più su potevano davvero essere i dannati ribelli contro cui tante volte s'era scontrato.

"Facciamo la cosa più semplice! Liberiamo Bouillé e ammazziamo quella donna! E chi si metterà nel mezzo, che sia anche il capitano austriaco o quei dannati ribelli farà la stessa fine ! E poi andrò a riprendermi le mie terre!".

Livido, Rini rifilò gli ordini ai sottoposti…

Chissà se il Barone Rini aveva mai sentito parlare di _Lachesi…_

"Da qui non riusciremo a colpirli!" – insinuò Prometeo – "Dobbiamo avvicinarci!".

Gli occhi ficcati a quello ch'era divenuto guida degli altri.

Rouge Delacroix stava lì, sguardo livido…

Le voci s'erano rincorse lungo le crepe nelle rocce, le acque dei fiumiciattoli, risalendo su, in cima alle colline…

La tenuta in fiamme…

Lei, il comandante, arrestata da quel dannato austriaco.

Il messaggio di Scarlett, scarne righe a spiegare l'intreccio, a pregarlo di stare attento…

L'amava…

Forse non abbastanza, che se l'avesse amato di più, forse non avrebbe fatto sapere nulla, l'avrebbe lasciato andare via…

"Dobbiamo trovarla! Non m'interessa come!" – sibilò Rouge e gli altri annuirono, Prometeo e Lu, ormai cresciuti e non più giovani senza barba e senza coraggio, Oreste e Rapha, Sosifane e Aiace e tanti altri.

"Il barone…non mi aspettavo che sarebbe tornato indietro!" – affondò Lu Visi – "Si è messo in mezzo…".

"Vorrà finire quel che ha iniziato!" – sibilò Rapha – "Ha sempre sospettato di lei…è probabile che voglia…".

"Ammazzarla!" – sputò Rouge, gli occhi chiusi alle parole di lei, del comandante che li aveva sempre ammoniti a lasciar perdere le battaglie, che quelle sono fatte per i soldati e loro non erano soldati ma ribelli e i ribelli non combattono con le armi e lui adesso si sentiva forte e pivello al tempo stesso.

Sputò di nuovo Rouge, gli occhi chiusi al viso di Scarlett, alle dannate labbra.

Non l'aveva più vista. Aveva solo avuto il tempo di pensare a lei e poi scrivere…

Poche righe…

Il destino si compiva…

"Che facciamo?!" – chiese Aiace.

Pochi ordini…

"Dobbiamo aggirarli!" – ammise Rouge – "Dobbiamo risalire e prendere gli uomini del barone di lato ma senza avvicinarci troppo altrimenti agli austriaci giù di sotto ci finiranno addosso! Dobbiamo tenere a bada anche quelli!".

"Sta bene…dobbiamo dividerci allora!".

Rouge Delacroix prese a risalire, baionetta in spalla, pistola alla cinta, mantellaccio buttato via, libero, per correre più veloce, perché il tempo era poco e se il drappello degli austriaci fosse riuscito a lasciare la strettoia tra le due pendici della collina sarebbe stato impossibile tentare di liberare lei.

E quel dannato Rini…

Rouge Delacroix ammise che se ci fosse riuscito, avrebbe messo fine a quella faccenda una volta per sempre.

Chissà se Rouge Delacroix conosceva _Atropo?_

Oscar rimase immobile.

Attese…

Il capitano Seghter si fidava di lei e lei in quella fiducia avrebbe insinuato le sue decisioni.

I primi colpi erano fiondati addosso alla rinfusa, all'impazzata, quindi per uccidere chiunque fosse stato preso. S'immaginò Oscar che fosse stato il barone e i suoi compari, che quelli s'erano sempre regolati così. Dunque non erano stati quei dannati ragazzini a sparare per primi, no, troppa foga, lei non aveva mai insegnato nulla del genere.

Gli aveva insegnato a combattere ma non ad ammazzare…

Dunque i colpi ch'erano seguiti, dopo…

Quelli erano senza dubbio…

Oscar imprecò di nuovo, doveva ricacciare indietro quei dannati mocciosi. Ne era certa ormai che là dentro ci fossero loro.

Geometrie impazzite…

Dunque…

Attese…

Ascoltò gli ordini dell'austriaco ai suoi soldati che stavano giù, a terra.

Poi altri ordini ai francesi…

"Tornate indietro! Dovete uscire dalla strada prima possibile…siamo troppo vulnerabili qui sotto!".

Il suo ex soldato non si smentiva…

Alain non si sarebbe mosso di lì.

Oscar si voltò dalla parte del luogotenente, catturò lo sguardo e gl'impose di fare come aveva stabilito l'austriaco. Troppi comandanti non avrebbero giovato a nessuno.

Il luogotenete sibilò svariate dannazioni…

Rimasero lì i due ufficiali a districarsi tra i gradi e il da farsi.

Chiuse gli occhi Oscar, un respiro fondo, la pistola stretta tra le dita, il ginocchio a terra, lo sguardo al cavallo poco lontano. Il guizzo…

Alain udì alle spalle il grido dell'ufficiale austriaco, una dannazione, l'ordine di tornare indietro.

Alain vide l'altra sgusciare fuori dai rovi e risalire a cavallo…

Davvero pensò d'esser tornato indietro nel tempo, anche lui, quando quella aveva deciso di fare di testa sua e s'era rifiutata di adeguarsi agli ordini del dannato Bouillé, che poi lei non aveva nulla da spartire con quel dannato ma s'era semplicemente trattato d'opporsi a ciò che quello rappresentava, a ordini senza senso, al dannato mondo della Storia uguale a sé stessa, incapace di mutare e di cedere sotto le spinte che s'appellano alla giustizia, all'uguaglianza…

La chiamò, l'altra nemmeno si voltò, cacciando un colpo alle reni del cavallo, spingendolo dentro la boscaglia perché tutti avevano chiaramente udito che i colpi, quelli ch'erano risuonati per secondi, s'erano dileguati da quella parte.

"Tornate indietro!" – l'ordine dell'austriaco gridato addosso…

"Tornerà! Non temete…" – replico Alain all'ufficiale – "Non sta fuggendo s'è questo che temete!".

"E voi come fate a saperlo?!" – gli digrignò addosso l'austriaco intento a rinfoderare la pistola e ad ordinare al drappello di prendere ad inseguirla.

"La conosco! Non si è mai tirata indietro di fronte ad un ordine…solo se quell'ordine è insensato…".

"Andate al diavolo!" – replicò Seghter furioso. Credeva d'esser stato beffato e lui ch'era stato sul punto di credere all'altra…

Gli arbusti graffiarono ostruendo la corsa, il cavallo impaurito, trattenuto a stento.

Avrebbe voluto gridare Oscar, immaginando d'impartire un ordine solo con la voce…

 _Tornate indietro! Vi farete ammazzare…_

Pochi istanti, la vista tradita da rovi, edere rampicanti che parevano messe lì apposta per sbarrare la strada, caldo infernale persino là sotto i cappelli giganteschi dei pini, tra arbusti carichi e scuri, sperpaglie secche, vento che s'era alzato a riportare sentori screziati di querce e more e polvere da sparo…

Confluirono i sensi all'immagine riportando lo scintillio delle canne dei due fucili…

Due spari…

Contro…

Il corpo arretrò, impuntandosi, chiudendosi netto ad opporsi.

Il cavallo scostato di lato…

Le pallottole sfiorarono l'anima, sfilando via…

Un solo colpo tra le mani, impossibile sprecarlo contro gli altri…

"Sparate!".

La voce ormai conosciuta dell'avversario…

L'intuì tentando di scovarlo. Quello era rimasto dietro ordinando ad altri due compari di farsi addosso a lei.

Altri due colpi, da dietro stavolta…

Stavolta addosso agli uomini di Rini…

"Vattene!" – gridò Oscar verso l'alto, l'ordine a Rouge e agli altri, che lei sapeva ch'erano loro, ch'erano lì…

Uno degli uomini di Rini a terra, il barone inferocito ad ordinare di scovare i dannati ribelli…

Alle spalle il drappello degli austriaci…

"Rouge vattene!" – glielo gridò di nuovo…

Intravide i volti in mezzo al marasma…

Le canne puntate addosso a sé di nuovo…

Gli avversari erano troppi…

I colpi…

Il corpo grande e possente tra sé e il piombo…

Lo sguardo colmo dell'esistenza dell'altro che restava a prendersi tutto il male che doveva essere destinato a lei.

"Ismael!" – la voce di Sir Joseph Hornett serpeggiò tra gli alberi, atterrita alla visione del compare ch'era sceso giù dall'altura vicina e senza impugnare armi, le aveva fatto da scudo.

Oscar scorse il viso dell'altro, smorfia contorta, voce incapace d'uscire.

Neppure un rantolio involontario…

Le parve di vedere Martin mentre la guardava…

Quasi la spinse via l'energumento mentre resisteva in sella…

Gridò Sir Joseph Hornett mentre afferrava le redini del cavallo del compare e lo trascinava indietro.

Il repentino cambio di direzione indusse il corpo massiccio ad ondeggiare, le residue forze incapaci di trattenere in sella il cavaliere. Crollò alla fine crollò a terra, a mala pena trasportato in fretta dietro il tronco d'una quercia.

Sir Hornett tentò voltarlo, spostarlo, l'altro rimase lì, impietrito e freddo mentre lo sguardo osservava il compagno d'una vita.

"Che diavolo hai fatto?" – gli gridò Hornett addosso – "Non dovevi! Non era questo…".

Ismael el Bakar afferrò la mano dell'amico, la strinse forte, negò incapace di respirare.

Non aveva voce, l'indice compose poche lettere nel palmo che l'altro incredulo riuscì a decifrare.

 _La mia vita è stata vostra da quando voi l'avete portata in salvo._

 _Siccome non l'avete accettata, in cambio io l'ho messa nelle mani di colei ch'è tutta la vostra vita…_

Altri colpi…

Gli austriaci dietro…

La mira alzata, le baionette puntate…

Piombo addosso ai volti giovani, l'ordine di mirare anche a quelli ed ammazzarli…

La eco della scarica rieccheggiò scivolando tra i rami, incuneandosi tra gli arbusti, rovinando sulla polvere per poi risalire su e inondare del suono metallico e sinistro la povera terra che accoglieva i corpi straziati di tre dei giovani che ci avevano provato, testardi ed irriducibili a portare a termine ciò che s'erano messi in testa. Liberare lei per impedire l'ennesima ingiustizia. Non era lei in fondo che volevano liberare, semmai dare a sé stessi la prova di esistere ed essere esistiti per uno scopo nobile.

Gridò Oscar tentando di mettersi nel mezzo, per impedire che gli austriaci colpissero gli altri…

"Rouge!" – lo chiamò mentre vedeva il corpo di quello oscillare, ondeggiare, trapassato dalla scarica.

Cercò Seghter, tentò di gridargli addosso di fermarsi.

Gli austriaci passarono oltre risalendo su per la collinetta scoscesa, all'inseguimento dei superstiti che erano arretrati.

Seghter gli andò dietro finchè quelli scomparvero dalla vista.

L'austriaco arrestò il cavallo, l'aveva ritrovata, quella era viva e lui doveva riprenderla…

Da lontano la eco di altri colpi…

L'ufficiale tornò indietro.

"Capitano!" – lo richiamò lei ma quello rimase fermo a fissarla, come non le credesse più.

Decise di scendere da cavallo l'austriaco…

Oscar rimase lì, atterrita, in sella…

Seghter s'avvicinò ad un corpo a terra. Lo riconobbe…

Non si chinò, s'accorse che l'altro era ancora vivo, tremava, le labbra si muovevano appena.

Rouge Delacrox sollevò lo sguardo, riconobbe la sagoma dell'ufficiale dissolta tra i raggi lucidi ed abbaglianti. Il gesto d'infilare le dita tremanti e sporche di sangue in una specie di taschino, un pezzo di carta estratto a fatica.

Impassibile Seghter si chinò giù…

Le dita rosse di sangue allungarono il foglio all'austriaco.

Un respiro…

Rouge guardò Seghter: "So chi siete…" – respirò piano, faticando a tenere gli occhi aperti.

L'altro rimase zitto, ammettendo che dunque entrambi conoscevano dell'esistenza di ciascuno, il dubbio che non fosse solo per una questione di lotta politica e di ribellione alle leggi.

"Non sarà necessario dirle cosa è accaduto…" – tossì Rouge.

"Cosa?" – si stupì Seghter – "Che intendete?".

"Che non dovrete dirle che siete stato voi ad ammazzarmi!".

L'austriaco rimase in silenzio, non comprendeva.

"So chi siete…capitano…e so che volete bene a Scarlett. Mi ha parlato di voi…mi ha detto che lei vi vuole bene come ad un fratello…".

Dunque era questo…

"Datele questa lettera…l'avevo scritta ancor prima di sapere che questa sarebbe stata la mia fine. L'amo…ma non avrei mai potuto permetterle di stare con me…voi invece…".

Seghter rimase lì, col fiato sospeso.

"Prendetela!" – pregò Rouge allungando il foglio.

L'altro si convinse, afferrò il foglietto.

"Non ditele nulla sulla mia morte ma vi prego di provare ad esser voi a renderla felice…".

"Lei…" – gli pareva assurdo a Seghter di stare lì a parlare d'amore con un moribondo – "Lei ha già detto che non mi ama…e se anche voi non ci sarete più questo non cambierà le cose…".

"Si…ma…voi…" – tossì di nuovo Rouge Delacroix, il respiro fondo, pochi istanti ancora – "Nemmeno io volevo amarla ma lei me l'ha insegnato. Dunque…non siamo noi alla fine che scegliamo…ma è l'amore che insegna…esso insegna ad amare e questa volta spetterà a voi insegnare a Scarlett ad amarvi…lei comprenderà…e voi potrete renderla felice…".

"Non…".

"Vi prego! Promettetemi che ci proverete!".

Dubitò Alois Seghter del valore d'una simile promessa ma quel giovane stava morendo…

Effimera consolazione…

"Si…ve lo prometto…".

Inutile ammissione…

Poche parole, la eco del respiro si perse nel crescendo di polvere e dannazione…

Poche parole…

Non fece in tempo a rialzarsi il Capitano Alois Seghter.

Non fece in tempo a cercare l'altra che stava lì, poco distante, ancora in sella, corpo impietrito, sguardo sgranato allo scempio.

Intuì la mano dell'altra sollevarsi, la pistola contro di lui, la stessa che lui le aveva dato, perché lei potesse difendersi.

Rimase impietrito, incapace d'ammettere d'essersi davvero sbagliato.

La mente ammise il gesto…

Rouge Delacroix era appena morto, nulla avrebbe impedito a lei, il comandante di quei dannati ribelli, di vendicare il giovane.

Il corpo istintivamente lo rifiutò.

Forse davvero non aveva capito nulla dell'altra…

S'era fidato…

S'era sbagliato.

Il braccio si tese, netto, contro di lui…

L'arma puntata addosso…

Seghter si bloccò impietrito, il tempo scorreva impazzito e lui lì ad osservare la canna mozza dell'arma e poi a cercare lo sguardo dell'altra, intuire l'ombra del tradimento, la beffa della fiducia carpita con parole e lacrime.

No, l'altra stava lì, sguardo severo ma limpido.

Nessuna commiserazione di quella che si riserva al beffato. Nessuna rabbia di quella che si riserva a chi ha ammazzato una persona cara.

Seghter glielo chiese, muto, se davvero lui si era sbagliato, istante confuso tra incredulità e furia…

Anche lui avrebbe potuto spararle, forse un solo istante dopo e l'avrebbe colpita…

Decise di no, non avrebbe sparato. Si bloccò, in attesa del colpo.

Poi vide l'arma sollevarsi, ancora e ancora, ondeggiare, quasi prender meglio la mira, impugnata con la destra e la sinistra a sorreggere entrambe, come se la pistola davvero fosse divenuta un macigno incombente nella vita di entrambi, peso che racchiudeva la recisione di tutto ciò che entrambi erano stati.

Oscar gridò, la pistola contro l'altro, seppur impercettibilmente alta.

Troppo alta…

Che così non sarebbe mai riuscita a colpirlo.

Il nome dell'altro…

L'austriaco comprese di non essere lui il bersaglio.

Gli sguardi avvinghiati…

Decise di fidarsi, scansarsi di lato, di poco…

Che per poco non intuì il senso dell'udito frantumarsi all'istante, nell'istante in cui i colpi si susseguirono, uno dietro l'altro, l'uno esploso davanti a sé e l'altro alle spalle.

Vicinissimi…

Gli occhi si chiusero d'istinto, il corpo si rattrappì nell'attesa inconscia d'intuire la sferzata, la carne lacerata da una pallottola. Una delle due...

Due colpi…

La mente colma dei suoni netti e rapidi che si perdevano nel frastuono ovattato della foresta.

Il silenzio riprese ad inghiottirsi tutto, cavalli e cavalieri, traditori e amici, uomini vivi o feriti.

Seghter si scansò, quasi finendo a terra. Riacciuffò le redini del cavallo imbizzarrito dai colpi, tentando d'acquietarlo.

Altri istanti…

La mente ricondusse i sensi alla necessità di recuperare la traiettoria dei colpi.

Alle spalle, un grido, rantolo d'impotenza e rabbia, muscoli contorti e rattrappiti ad impugnare caparbiamente l'arma ormai scarica…

Il corpo dell'avversario raggiunto e trafitto…

Seghter riconobbe la fisionomia di Rini.

Il barone stava lì, in sella al destriero, il respiro contratto, il petto centrato dalla pallottola…

Dunque era lui il bersaglio dell'avversaria…

Gli occhi sgranati la cercarono allora, l'avversaria, ancora in sella, sguardo severo, pistola ancora in mano, stretta, anch'essa ormai scarica.

La destra s'abbassò lenta, al fianco.

Le dita s'aprirono e l'arma cadde giù, tonfo polveroso e morto.

L'austriaco ritornò al barone, il corpo ancora in sella, quello prese ad accasciarsi su sé stesso, la fronte s'appoggiò al collo del cavallo.

Giù, un istante dopo, il barone cadde giù…

Tonfo polveroso e morto.

Presero a rimontare i suoni, rumori di zoccoli, cavalli che s'avvicinavano…

Ingrossarsi di folla che accorreva di nuovo, come se le forze avessero ripiegato su sé stesse per tornare al punto di partenza.

Seghter tornò a lei.

Oscar lo guardava, pareva osservare altro, forse un lembo di cielo risparmiato dal tormento della battaglia. Lo strappo d'azzurro induceva calma, rassegnata speranza.

Le parve di scorgere l'intreccio d'un volo, una colomba bianca spaventata dal frastuono.

Seghter ammise che l'avversaria gli aveva salvato la vita.

Fece per avvicinarsi, lo sguardo dell'altra via via oscuro e freddo, attraversato da una smorfia di pallido sudore.

Non fece in tempo Seghter…

Il volto dell'altra si chiuse, lo sguardo abbassato…

L'austriaco intuì la direzione del secondo colpo, s'immaginò dove fosse finito, che lei si teneva la spalla, aggrappandosi, come a strapparsi di dosso il dolore inferto.

Allungò il braccio per trattenerla in sella…

La chiamò…

Alle spalle altre voci…

L'austriaco comprese che i francesi erano tornati indietro. Gli sguardi s'incrociarono lì, groviglio d'intenti e di forze.

Sir Joseph Hornett, il volto stravolto, prese a scrutare l'arena della straziata battaglia.

La riconobbe…

Alain Soisson s'avvicinò a cavallo…

Anche lui la riconobbe…

La videro lottare per restare in sella mentre il corpo prendeva a tremare, chiuso, rattrappito…

Alain la chiamò.

Oscar si scosse…

Davvero le parve d'essere altrove, in altro luogo, in altro tempo.

Sensazioni già provate e distinte…

Come allora…

Il tempo era trascorso ma il destino avrebbe compiuto comunque il suo corso.

Era estate, proprio come allora…

Ma i muscoli parevano rattrappiti per il freddo, scossi e tagliati da onde via via livide e gelide che salivano alla testa e poi scendevano giù a frantumare le dita e le gambe.

Tutto perdeva consistenza, i suoni, le voci, gli odori…

Persino la vita vissuta pareva non esserci mai stata.

Si stupì che adesso le pareva di rammentare un solo nome mentre sentiva di conoscerne altri ma proprio non le riusciva di ricordarne i suoni, le sillabe.

Un solo nome…

 _André…_

 _Sono qui…_

 _André…_

 _Non riesco a vederti…_

 _Non lasciarmi sola…_

Ondeggiò il corpo, Alain scese da cavallo per afferrarla ed impedirle di cadere…

Il volto dell'altra chiuso si perse nella massa di capelli fissi a chiudere sguardo e respiro.

La chiamò Seghter che lei però non sentiva più.

La chiamò Alain, quella voce lei la conosceva, ma non riuscì a rispondergli.

Il sibilo perforò l'aria…

Un altro…

Lo strazio trafisse la carne, di nuovo, ennesimo colpo inflitto dal groviglio d'avversari che ancora non erano stati vinti.

Il grido forte e straziante riecheggiò secco, perforò mente e coscienza.

Il corpo trascinato dalla forza della pallottola accolse il piombo, ruotò, lacerato e sospinto a terra…

Come allora…

Rumori assordanti…

Colpi esplosi uno dopo l'altro…

Boati ovattati…

 _La tua voce…_

 _La senti?_

 _Hai ordinato di caricare i cannoni…_

 _Puntarli contro le mura della fortezza, mura d'oppressione…_

 _Le campane…_

 _Le senti?_

 _Suoni impazziti lontani distorti…_

 _Emmanuel…_

 _Emmanuel, sulla torre di Notre Dame…_

Prese a cadere all'indietro, i muscoli non più capaci di sorreggerla.

L'antico soldato tentò d'afferrarla, mentre lei cadeva, sguardo sgranato a cercare il volto perduto…

Cadde giù, piano, trascinata a terra dalle braccia, il viso prima nascosto, riapparve, la testa reclinata, sorretta a forza, la pelle bianca e persa…

Aprì gli occhi. Piano…

Percepì d'essere distesa a faccia in giù.

Il corpo aderiva al selciato…

Pavimento piatto e polveroso…

Il corpo frantumato, incapace di ritrovare il senso di sé, l'equilibrio, l'intenzione…

Tentò di voltarsi.

Un braccio cacciò via le altre braccia, groviglio fastidioso, mentre il cuore batteva forte, i colpi rimbombavano nella testa e nelle mani, come se il cuore stesso fosse finito lì, nelle mani.

I palmi puntati a terra, si rialzò, le ginocchia strisciarono, il corpo si rattrappì fino a sollevarsi dal pavimento polveroso…

Un poco rosso…

Lo sguardo al cielo tentò di ritrovare il volo lieve…

Cadde giù di nuovo.

Il corpo disteso…

La terra fredda e compatta d'un pavimento di terra battuta…

Un alito di vento scorse a rimarcare il tepore del sangue che scivolava sul volto…

Voci attorno a sormontare il silenzio…

A terra…

Le dita strisciarono aprendosi e chiudendosi ad assaggiare il manto polveroso ed asciutto della piazza.

Volute di fumo ostruivano la vista sopra di sé, lassù, lo sguardo attirato dallo spiraglio d'azzurro.

Grida e piombo…

Sangue e polvere da sparo…

Spari e boati…

Le case attorno parevano giganti di pietra sbrecciata…

Case grigie, tetti d'ardesia…

Alain si scaraventò addosso a lei…

Osservò gli occhi ancora aperti, parevano guardare verso di lui e parevano non vedere più nulla.

Lei lì, sulle pietre fredde del pavimento dell piazza.

"Oscar…" – la voce conosciuta addosso – "Oscar…alzati! Mi senti?!".

Gridava il soldato…

Fastidioso come sempre…

"Non urlare Alain…ti sento benissimo…".

Il soldato si chiuse su di lei e lei afferrò il braccio, stringendo, tentando davvero d'eseguire l'ordine che quello continuava a ripetere.

"Non devi…non devi…".

Gli occhi si schiusero, intuì la sagoma del soldato su di sé, lo sguardo sbarrato, le mani sulle spalle a tenerla lì, viva…

Avrebbe voluto parlargli…

L'altro si chinò, comprese che l'amava da sempre.

Si chinò per ascoltare se il respiro fluiva dalla bocca…

Accostò le labbra alle labbra…

Lì, a terra, pochi frammenti, lucide lame taglienti, l'unico pensiero…

 _André…_

 _André non c'era…_

 _Non c'era più._

Il suo nome, il dolore sordo e profondo s'allargò e trafisse, dissolvendo ogni parte di sé.

Se non fosse stato che lei sentiva d'essere già dissolta.

Se non fosse stato che altro aveva avuto il potere di annientarla.

Lei era già morta.

 _Comandante…André è stato colpito…è ferito Comandante…André è ferito…_

 _Io non posso morire adesso…_

 _Non posso…_

Dunque dentro di sé il desiderio d'essere mutata in pietra, che almeno le pietre non soffrono.

Sensazione, netta, implacabile e devastante generata da un pensiero.

Uno soltanto…

 _André…_

 _André non c'era…_

 _Non c'era più._

 _Eppure…_

 _Se…_

 _Hai visto André?!_

 _André…_

 _Questa sarebbe stata la nostra vita._

 _Avrei voluto che anche tu l'avessi vissuta come l'ho vissuta io._

 _Ho visto me stessa amarti, infinitamente e con passione._

 _Ho visto me stessa tra le tue braccia…_

 _Ho visto me stessa perdermi dentro di te…_

 _Ho visto gli anni in cui avrei potuto darti tutto l'amore che meritavi._

 _Ho visto il volto dei nostri bambini._

 _Ho visto te…_

 _E ho visto me stessa…_

 _Ora non so più quale sia il sogno e quale sia la realtà._

 _Dove sei André?_

 _Non sei con me…_

 _Forse allora è stato tutto veramente un sogno?_

 _Un bellissimo sogno…_

 _Se noi fossimo vissuti…_

 _Solo un bellissimo sogno…_

 _Se…_

115


	77. Generations

_**Générations**_

 _Nove mesi?_

 _Si, i bambini stanno nella pancia nove mesi…me l'ha detto il Dottor Mantini quando veniva da maman, per vedere come stava lei e come stavi tu._

 _Io ero nella pancia di maman?_

 _Oui…_

 _E da quanto?_

 _Non lo so…_

 _Maman l'ho incontrata su Le Comte Vert…_

 _Che cos'è?_

 _Una nave…_

 _Una nave?_

 _Io stavo là dentro ma stavo male…ero…_

 _Ma poi hai conosciuto maman e papà?!_

 _Si…e loro mi hanno tenuto con sé…sono stato felice…_

 _Si, anch'io…ti ho conosciuto…_

Ricordi o forse sogni.

Frammenti di parole avevano accarezzato il palmo della mano.

Quando era diventato abbastanza grande, il fratello maggiore gli aveva spiegato come aveva conosciuto i genitori e dopo, quando aveva incontrato lui.

Il labbro morso…

Il ricordo del viso del fratello su di sé, vicino, troppo vicino…

Lo sguardo s'era spalancato nel buio, le gambe ferme, rattrappite, le braccia abbandonate.

Era tutto buio. Si, proprio come Martin aveva descritto la pancia de Le Comte Vert e gli aveva detto cosa accadeva là sotto. Più o meno…

 _Non salire mai fuori! Non fidarti mai di nessuno! S'una nave…non puoi sapere cosa accade._

 _Io stavo nascosto e uscivo solo se me lo chiedevano._

 _E' brutto stare là sotto al buio ma se dovesse accaderti di finire s'una nave…_

 _Senza papà o maman…_

 _Se non conosci nessuno…_

 _Non uscire mai!_

 _Fino a che non capisci che la nave si è fermata…_

Le parole incise sul palmo…

Però le parole avevano assunto un sapore diverso.

Si era sempre fidato di suo fratello ma dopo ciò che era accaduto no, aveva paura di non potersi fidare più.

Era stato Martin a portarli via, lui e Marie…

E poi…

Una stilla di dolore…

L'uomo sopra di sé, gli aveva scorto la faccia ruvida, aveva provato a dargli un pugno ma la mano non era stata capace neppure di raggiungere la guancia. Se l'era ritrovata chiusa nella mano dell'altro, il polso così stretto che aveva gridato, così forte che l'altro gli aveva tappato la bocca e poi era venuto su di lui e gli aveva messo la bocca, la sua bocca, sulla bocca.

L'amaro era risalito dallo stomaco…

Si era sentito tirare su, il braccio dietro la schiena, piegato, che di nuovo non era stato capace di tenere la bocca chiusa perché gli faceva male il braccio e allora aveva gridato e quello, dannato, era entrato…

L'amaro nella bocca…

L'altro pesava così tanto che non era più riuscito a starsene rattrappito. Aveva scalciato un po', le gambe s'erano attorcigliate a quelle pesanti dell'uomo di carta…

La testa gli faceva male e gli faceva male la pancia…

Pesava quell'altro, addosso, anche se aveva la faccia di carta…

E gli aveva messo l'altra mano sulla pancia, le dita s'erano spinte giù, prendendo a stringere e strappare…

Così aveva gridato di nuovo…

Nessuno aveva risposto…

Martin non c'era. Non c'era più nessuno…

Era stato Martin a portarlo fino lì…

Non poteva più fidarsi.

Gli faceva male la pancia…

Un'onda pungente era risalita dal fondo delle viscere, così forte che le gambe avevano preso a tremare. L'onda vorace l'aveva sovrastato togliendogli il respiro, come fosse finito sott'acqua e non avesse avuto più voce né possibilità di prendere aria, aveva attraversato la pancia e gli aveva chiuso la gola, che non era più riuscito a gridare, mentre il cuore era rimbombato nelle orecchie e la testa scoppiava.

Non era riuscito a muoversi…

L'uomo di carta era troppo forte e lui invece no. Non aveva mai avuto paura, mai, però poi aveva pensato d'essere così stupido ed impaurito d'essersi fatto tutto addosso. Il calore s'era espanso inondando la pelle e quasi s'era sentito risucchiare come fosse stato un misero legnetto asciutto d'avvicinare al fuoco in attesa di bruciare.

Si, tutto aveva preso a bruciare e per qualche istante aveva tentato di rammentare come si chiamava, chi era e da dove veniva ma davvero non gli era venuto in mente nulla, nemmeno una faccia o una voce, e allora aveva pensato che lui era stato sempre e solo ciò che quell'uomo con la faccia di carta gli stava facendo, via via sempre più veloce, che forse lui sarebbe finito in frantumi.

 _Non arrenderti!_

 _Mai!_

Di nuovo la voce del fratello…

Si era aggrappato a quella.

Anche s'era stato Martin a portarlo lì e quando lo avesse incontrato di nuovo glielo avrebbe chiesto perché l'aveva fatto…

Allora aveva pensato a quando giocava con Marie e Martin a nascondersi tra le lenzuola e i panni stesi ad asciugare. Prima sceglieva la coltre più spessa, poi annusava l'odore buono di bucato, appoggiava la mano al tessuto freddo ma pulito.

Ci appoggiava anche la bocca e la tela quasi chiudeva il respiro.

E il vento, a volte, gonfiava i lenzuoli, sino a mutare i percorsi, quasi ad avvolgerlo in spire profumate e a bloccarlo lì, avviluppato…

Ma lui era bravo a nascondersi e poi a spostarsi al momento giusto.

Aveva deciso di fare così. Trovare il momento giusto.

Non poteva gridare…

S'era ricordato che aveva vomitato di nuovo, aveva ascoltato le dannazioni di quell'uomo che lo teneva su come fosse stato un pupazzo e lui non riusciva proprio a muoversi.

Aveva capito che a quell'uomo faceva schifo il vomito e così, quando quello aveva iniziato a togliersi i vestiti, anche lui, che davvero s'era immaginato che gli avrebbe fatto male, anche se non sapeva come…

Ci s'era messo con tutto sé stesso ed era riuscito a sputagli addosso di nuovo…

E quello s'era ritratto schifato, imprecando…

Gli aveva mollato un ceffone…

Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi non aveva riconosciuto nulla del luogo in cui si trovava.

Aveva provato ad alzarsi, era libero. Aveva ascoltato allora, fidandosi dei suoni.

 _E se non sai dove ti trovi, ascolta bene se riconosci una voce, un rumore…_

Le parole del fratello…

Era solo. Aveva ascoltato dunque il suono delle onde. Aveva compreso d'esser vicino al porto.

Aveva ascoltato di nuovo.

Parole assurde…

 _Jarjayes…_

Di nuovo quel nome…

Disprezzo, il nome pronunciato con disprezzo…

Aveva fatto finta di dormire, aveva ascoltato quell'uomo girargli attorno, no, non quello con la faccia di carta ma un altro. Quello l'aveva strattonato, gli aveva imposto di tirarsi su.

No, lui era rimasto immobile, aveva quasi trattenuto il respiro, proprio come faceva tra le lenzuola del bucato.

E poi…

Quand'era rimasto solo, aveva cercato una via di fuga…

S'era messo a correre come una lepre.

Quel luogo gli era parso di conoscerlo.

Era sgusciato dentro la pancia di una nave, proprio come aveva visto fare alle lepri nella campagna quando imboccano la tana buia. Se n'era reso conto solo dopo che quella aveva preso a navigare e siccome gli faceva male la pancia, aveva vomitato altre tre volte.

L'unico appiglio - forse davvero l'aveva scelta per un motivo quella nave, proprio quella - era stato che aveva capito che quella sarebbe scesa a sud verso la grande isola, quella più grande di tutte, e non a nord, perché le parole sprezzanti che aveva udito conducevano là e allora lui aveva scelto di andare dalla parte opposta. Aveva compreso che dalla parte opposta si sarebbe salvato.

Non lo sapeva se aveva fatto bene e non lo sapeva più se doveva fare come gli aveva detto suo fratello.

 _Stai nascosto!_

Però alla fine s'era comportato proprio così, proprio come Martin aveva raccontato la sua vita dentro la pancia de Le Comte Vert, anche se nessuno dei due si conosceva ancora, anche se nessuno dei due avrebbe mai immaginato un giorno di ripercorre gli stessi passi ma da soli.

 _Stai nascosto!_

Non avrebbe dovuto farsi trovare. Non conosceva nessuno. Non riconosceva neppure le parole…

A bordo aveva ascoltato strani dialetti.

Aveva intuito il senso degli ordini quando la nave aveva incrociato una tempesta.

S'era raggomitolato, anche se le gambe gli facevano male, aveva chiuso gli occhi, e poi s'era tappato persino le orecchie.

S'era immaginato cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse morto, il legnetto ingoiato dai flutti.

Sarebbe morto e non avrebbe più ascoltato la voce di maman e di papà e di Marie e di Martin.

E nessuno di loro avrebbe più ascoltato la sua voce.

Poi gli era venuta fame, una dannata fame.

Era riuscito a recuperare strani tuberi tra le casse del carico.

Li aveva presi a morsi, erano amari così crudi ma pazienza.

Ma poi aveva vomitato di nuovo…

E poi…

Non appena aveva intuito che avevano toccato terra, aveva atteso il momento giusto e s'era infilato giù dalla stretta passerella, giù, ascoltando solo grida ed imprecazioni, che forse i marinai avevano compreso d'aver avuto un clandestino a bordo.

Giù tra la folla al porto e poi imboccando il primo vicolo che gli occhi avevano individuato.

Era stanco e non sapeva neppure che posto fosse quello.

Era un porto, da lontano s'udiva la risacca del mare che s'era un poco calmato.

Aveva corso più che aveva potuto.

Poi era tornato al porto alla sera ma la nave non c'era più, era già ripartita.

Dunque s'era ritrovato da solo ma almeno i piedi erano per terra, le scarpe perdute chissà dove, la camiciola stracciata.

Odore di pece e carne secca e vomito addosso.

I calzoncini strappati.

S'era morso il labbro…

Gli era venuto da piangere e poi gli era venuta di nuovo fame.

L'umidità saliva dalle acque, volute evanescenti e odorose di sale asciutto a bruciare le ferite.

S'era accorto d'avere un labbro gonfio, forse spaccato.

E la faccia di quell'uomo di carta gli era tornata in mente.

E di nuovo dalla pancia era risalito il sapore amaro e disgustoso.

Piuttosto che finire per vomitare quel poco ch'era riuscito a ingoiare aveva tentato d'immaginare la sua casa.

Ma non ricordava neppure quella o meglio quella la vedeva avvolta dal fuoco.

E allora gli era venuto da vomitare di nuovo.

Non aveva più nessun riferimento e non conosceva nessuno e non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso da quando era sceso dalla nave.

Forse un giorno, ma no, non era possibile perché il sole l'aveva visto alto, lassù in cielo, parecchie volte. Forse diversi giorni…

S'era perso insomma.

Gli era venuta fame di nuovo.

In effetti, quel giorno, gli accadde di passare di corsa dalla vetrina d'un macellaio, uno che tagliava le teste ai polli e preparava salsicce, alcune crude che si dovevano cuocere per mangiare e altre no, altre erano fatte asciugare per benino, appese ad asticelle, non al sole, ma in un magazzino ben sigillato, le finestrelle aperte, perché così le salsicce sarebbe state più buone.

La vetrinetta gli riportò l'immagine di sé.

Impietrito, non riconobbe il volto, cancellato dallo strano viaggio che l'aveva portato in un altro mondo, certamente fatto di mare e sabbia anche se poca, pochissima, ragrumata in insenature acute a strapiombo sul mare che lui invece rammentava vagamente striscie di rena intensa e ruvida, lunghe che gli occhi non vedevano la fine.

Stranito…

Il riflesso, un poco scuro, riportava una testa di riccioli chiari, appiccicati e sporchi.

Occhi sgranati, azzurri e trasparenti a confondersi con vetro trasparente…

Gambette lerce e magre, dita ossute.

Il labbro non era più gonfio…

Pochi istanti…

Lo stomaco brontolava. Le salsicce erano più importanti della faccia.

Aggirò il negozietto, appostandosi a ridosso del magazzino sigillato. La porta non gl'interessava. Non ricordava chi, ma qualcuno doveva avergli detto, chissà quando, ch'era inutile tentare di passare dalla porta quando c'erano le finestre.

Quelle potevano essere aperte…

Attese…

La finestrella venne spalancata, proprio a quell'ora, proprio mentre il sole morente scivolava alle spalle dei monti e l'aria si raffreddava un poco ma non era ancora umida al punto da compromettere il sapore delle salsicce.

Non c'erano grate…

Una semplice finestrella e lui ci aveva preso le misure per vedere se ci passava.

 _Passare attraverso le finestre…_

 _Chi diavolo glielo aveva insegnato?_

 _§§§_

"Che ne sarà di quell'uomo?".

"Credo che Bonaparte non gli consentirà neppure di parlare!" – aveva ammesso il Luogotenente Soisson osservando la porta della stanza dov'era stato rinchiuso il prigioniero – "Già il fatto che quello abbia dichiarato d'essere in Italia per conto del Direttorio…la dice lunga! Bonaparte comprenderà che il Direttorio non si fida di lui, di fatto non si è mai fidato, mettendogli alle calcagna un tirapiedi aristocratico della peggior specie. E si sa che Bonaparte non ha simpatia per i nobili…".

"Anche se forse aspira a godere dei loro privilegi!" – aveva ammiccato l'ufficiale con un mezzo sorriso – "Si sa che viene appellato _parvenue!_ E la cosa l'infastidisce non poco!".

"Bonaparte è intenzionato a dimostrare a tutti, _parvenue_ o meno, che se una persona ha le capacità e la giusta educazione può fare tutto ciò che vuole…e non ha importanza s'è nato in una reggia oppure su un'isola disprezzata da tutti!".

I due s'erano guardati…

"Consiglierà…anzi no…esigerà che venga mandato in esilio…da qualche parte…non lo so. Di certo non gli permetterà di rimettere piede in Francia come un eroe della Repubblica, che quello l'ha davvero messa in pericolo!".

"Già…se il Granduca fosse stato tratto in inganno…e avesse stabilito ch'erano i francesi ad attaccare gli austriaci…".

"Sarebbe stata la fine dell'alleanza…" – aveva chiosato il luogotenente – "Per quanto anch'io avrei voluto combatterli _questi dannati francesi_!".

"Di certo una fine ingloriosa per un uomo che aveva fatto della battaglia il suo punto d'orgoglio!"

"Certamente! La morte sarebbe stata un privilegio per quell'idiota! Un onore troppo grande! Molto più umiliante ritrovarsi a marcire privati del ruolo e del rango per cui quello si è sempre battuto calpestando tutti! Questà realtà sarà la migliore delle vendette!".

Alla fine si era convenuto che di guerre ce n'erano già troppe.

Bonaparte aveva chiesto sempre d'arrendersi, subito, prima di sferrare offensive.

Chi l'aveva fatto aveva salvaguardato terre e persone…

Chi non l'aveva fatto…

 _Loro_ non l'aveva fatto. Non si erano fidati di lui oppure, più semplicemente…

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson aveva ammesso d'essere stato beffato, un'altra volta. Non era più un uomo del popolo, era un soldato di Bonaparte, aveva preso parte a battaglie ed assalti. Lui aveva cambiato pelle, non _loro…_

"Che farete adesso?!".

Il Luogotenente Alain Soisson era rimasto lì, fermo, le immagini erano scorse davanti. Soprattutto era tornato alla sensazione che gli s'era impressa addosso. Aveva stretto a sé il corpo della donna che aveva amato da sempre, lei no, lei non l'aveva mai amato.

Aveva toccato il sangue, le aveva scostato i capelli, liberando il viso…

Alle spalle…

Erano accorsi tutti…

Rosalie, Bernard…

Carmilla…

Il tradimento…

Aveva baciato piano le labbra. Ci aveva spinto sopra per respirare il suo respiro…

L'ultimo bacio…

Carmilla, alle spalle, doveva averlo scorto.

Se n'era reso conto il Luogotenete Alain Soisson perché sua moglie, Carmilla Caine, non gli aveva più rivolto la parola. Anche lei dunque doveva aver intuito in un istante, in quello stesso istante, di non aver mai vissuto, di non essere mai stata amata.

Carmilla Caine però l'aveva amato il Luogotenente Alain Soisson. Ora forse non più…

Lo spettro dolente della solitudine…

La responsabilità d'aver distrutto la sua famiglia.

Il filo si spezzava…

"Non vorrei andarmene…non adesso…mia moglie e i bambini invece torneranno in Francia…li accompagneraà il mio amico giornalista e sua moglie. Io potrò tornare solo quando sarà ratificato il trattato di pace con gli austriaci. Però…so che a Parigi i realisti si stanno organizzando…forse Bonaparte potrebbe rimandarmi in Francia alla fine dell'estate…".

L'esile speranza di tornare…

Il pungolo ficcato nella testa e nel cuore…

"I tempi più oscuri però…sono ormai passati…sono giunte anche qui notizie d'un periodo terribile…".

"Io sono un uomo del popolo e tale resterò! Fino alla fine! Ho combattuto la monarchia con tutto me stesso…ma ho imparato che un sistema di governo non equivale alle persone che governano. Dunque forse non è stata esclusiva responsabilità dei sovrani ciò che è accaduto in Francia. Senz'altro non lo è stato ciò che è accaduto dopo…ma lotterò con tutte le mie forze per proteggere la Repubblica. Così ha fatto lei…" – la voce quasi s'era persa, la mente s'era perduta, si, in antichi ricordi dal peso incommensurabile – "Lei ha combattuto. L'ha sempre fatto…non ha mai rinunciato ad essere leale e onesta…non ha mai messo il proprio interesse avanti al rispetto di ciò in cui credeva…dunque lo farò anche per lei! Non permetterò a nessuno di mettere in pericolo la Repubblica…".

L'ufficiale aveva osservato il luogotenente.

Lo sguardo era intensamente carico e lucido. Si, quello si sarebbe fatto ammazzare pur di proteggere la Repubblica di Francia.

Chissà se questo l'aveva detto a quella donna…

Chissà se davvero era la Repubblica che avrebbe voluto difendere a costo della vita.

Il Luogotenete Alain Soisson aveva fissato l'orizzonte ammantato di vivida luce rossastra: "E poi…non posso tornare in Francia…devo trovare suo figlio! Gliel'ho promesso! In ogni paese, in ogni città, in ogni porto! Lo cercherò io stesso ovunque…".

"Se davvero il bambino si fosse imbarcato su quella nave…".

"Si…ma non c'era! L'hanno raggiunta…ma sono passati troppi giorni…".

"E gli scali sono stati setacciati…".

"C'è stata una tempesta…la nave ha fatto rotta in un piccolo porto nel nord dell'isola…".

"Dunque non sappiamo più dove sia! Se penso che sarebbe potuto accadere ad uno dei miei figli…se penso che potrebbe non essere vero nulla…".

"Non smetterò di cercarlo neppure io!" – aveva sibilato l'altro ufficiale.

"Questo vi fa onore…nonostante siate stati avversari…".

"Glielo devo! Essere avversari non ha nulla a che vedere con il rispetto e la stima…quella donna…mi ha salvato la vita…".

"Si…".

"Se non fosse stato per lei…".

 _§§§_

Il momento giusto…

Il buon macellaio era tornato alle sue faccende, la finestrella aperta per consentire alla buona aria di mare di stagionare i pezzetti di carne…

Il momento giusto…

Le mani al parapetto della finestrella, un piede contro il muro e l'altro a far leva per issarsi su…

Fu facile, la finestrella era abbastanza grande per consentire all'ossuto ranocchio di saltare dentro ed arraffare due o tre salsicce.

Non troppe e nemmeno troppo poche. Anche quello gli avevano insegnato ma non si rammentava quando né chi avesse avuto la saggia idea.

Solo che anche solo due salsicce tra le decine stese avrebbero fatto la differenza.

E poi c'era che quel dannato macellaio quella sera aveva deciso di fare la spola tra il negozietto e il magazzino.

Non aveva fatto in tempo il moccioso a saltar fuori.

Il grido _al ladro_ rieccheggiò per la stanza e poi su per il vicoletto che conduceva fuori del paese.

Un balzo agile, il macellaio non era poi così lento…

L'omone acciuffò il ranocchio e quello prese a dimenarsi, contorcersi, soffiando peggio d'un gatto preso per il coppetto.

Strinse la presa il negoziante e il gatto furioso tirò fuori gli artigli che il cuore gli sarebbe scoppiato in petto perché sapeva che ciò che aveva fatto era sbagliato ma la fame era ancora più sbagliata e non c'era stato modo d'acquietarla.

Pareva una morsa davvero…

Gridò il moccioso. L'altro inferocito gli mollò una sberla così forte che davvero tutto prese a vorticare intorno e a perdere di consistenza, le gambe molli, il respiro mozzato.

Un guizzo di ribellione…

Il piede a terra, le unghie ficcate nel braccio.

Un altro grido, le forze contrapposte ritrovarono un nuovo e sorprendente equilibrio, groviglio di braccia e gambe e calci e pugni.

Il bambino riuscì a liberarsi, la camiciola ormai lercia di giorni, si strappò, la metà quasi rimase nelle mani dell'arrogante vittima del furto.

Via, via di corsa…

"Ehi! Di qua! Da questa parte!".

Stravolto il moccioso si guardò attorno, intuendo nella penombra il sibilare d'un inaspettato aiuto.

"Dai! Vieni!".

La testa aveva preso a girare per la fame o per la sberla poco importava.

Si morse il labbro, s'impuntò e prese a correre nella direzione della voce…

"Dai!".

Una mano afferrò la mano.

Presero a correre, lui nemmeno sapeva dove sarebbe finito.

Neppure sapeva chi fosse il salvatore, lui era convinto d'esser solo e quando si è soli si è convinti d'essere estranei a tutti e che nessuno avrà mai la compiacenza o il tempo di notare chi è solo.

Tossì stravolto per la corsa, le ginocchia un poco piegate, nel folto della boscaglia, accarezzata solo da docili raggi lunari, giovani e nuovi…

"Chi sei?" – chiese piano, passandosi una mano sulla bocca, all'improvvisato salvatore.

Gli pareva di non vedere più, s'immaginò che sarebbe morto.

La sagoma gli stava di fronte, una mano s'allungò verso la fronte.

Sentì il tocco, le dita leggere e fredde scostarono la frangia. Da tempo non ascoltava una mano così carezzevole sulla faccia.

Il gesto indusse insulsa resa del cuore, la resa del cuore piegò le ginocchia a terra, dallo stomaco chiuso si sollevò nausea e pianto.

A terra, senza respiro, gli occhi si chiusero.

Non sapeva dove fosse, non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere.

Gli parve d'esser rimasto lì, rannicchiato contro il manto di foglie secche, per un tempo interminabile, un'eternità, anche se lui non lo sapeva che significava eternità.

Ogni tanto s'immaginò di udire una parola.

Non riusciva più a comprendere come fosse che il tempo scorreva, andava avanti – mai indietro – e però la solitudine poi non avesse mai fine, che pure le giornate finivano e dopo il tramonto giungeva la notte e poi, dopo le buie ore fredde, il sole si alzava di nuovo, magari splendente in mezzo al cielo limpido oppure ammantato in una nuvola di nebbia.

Insomma l'eternità era proprio come un manto di nebbia. C'era si ma non la si poteva toccare o imprigionare…

I sensi si riebbero d'improvviso.

Nessuna soave fragranza, né sentore di rose o ginestre o gelsomino…

Rude e sfrigolante odore di carne arrostita, messa proprio sotto il naso, che gli occhi la videro e la destra s'allungò ad afferrarla ma poi il pezzetto ficcato su di un bastoncino s'allontanò fulmineo.

"Prima dimmi chi sei?".

La domanda in una strana lingua.

Negò che non capiva.

L'altro era un moccioso come lui, solo aveva la pelle un pochino più scura e i capelli neri come la brace fredda.

"Ma scusa…quando ti ho detto di scappare…quello l'hai capito però?! E sei stato lesto a seguirmi!".

Negò ancora. L'odore della salsiccia invadeva i sensi.

La fame graffiava lo stomaco.

Allungò la mano, l'altro ritrasse ancora il pezzetto di carne.

"Una cosa per volta! Se non capisci quello che dico possiamo sempre parlare in altro modo!".

Non capiva…

Il moccioso straniero prese un fazzoletto di stoffa. No, non era stoffa, piuttosto sembrava pelle, liscia e morbida, alla stregua d'un fazzoletto.

"Dunque…questo lo capisci!?".

Il drappo oscurò la salsiccia…

Il malloppino porto con gentilezza…

Le dita s'allungarono di nuovo allora, stavolta il moccioso straniero lasciò all'altro il tempo ed il modo d'afferrare la presa.

Stupore…

Sotto il drappo non c'era niente, la salsiccia in bocca al moccioso straniero che prese a ridere, senza denti, masticando veloce.

 _Come aveva fatto?_

"Ah…ah…adesso hai capito?! Se vuoi mangiare ti dovrai guadagnare il pane! Se imparerai a far sparire la salsiccia da sotto la stoffa…sarà tutta tua e potrai mangiarne quanta ne vorrai!".

Non era proprio chiaro ma il giochino quello lo era davvero.

Far sparire una salsiccia?

Non sarebbe stato poi così difficile!

Ci provò!

Una volta, un'altra volta…

Non era facile infilare le dita tra le pieghe del panno e afferrare la salsiccia e poi cacciarsela in bocca. L'avversario, che a quel punto l'altro moccioso era divenuto avversario, pareva avere gli occhi anche dietro la schiena e si accorgeva sempre quando lui era lì lì per afferrare il bottino.

La rabbia prese a montare…

Un guizzo…

Una mezza giravolta…

Gli si fece addosso all'avversario, occhi lividi, irriconoscibile.

Le dita si slegarono morbide, la mente corse alle dita lunghe e docili di maman che gli aveva insegnato a parlare attraverso i segni. Si potevano accarezzare i palmi senza essere violenti, senza lasciarsi scoprire.

 _Maman…_

La gola si chiuse, il nodo impedì al respiro di scendere e le lacrime presero a salire, annebbiando un poco la vista.

 _Maman non c'era, non c'era più._

Lei gli aveva sempre detto che semmai si fosse perduto, non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che restarsene fermo e prima o poi maman o papà l'avrebbero trovato.

Era stato costretto a salire sulla nave ma poi, appena aveva potuto, era sceso e s'era fermato lì, in quel porticciolo ruvido e salato dall'aria limpida e pulita.

Ma non era arrivato nessuno.

Aveva iniziato ad avere paura.

Di notte stava vicino alle case ma non si faceva vedere.

Aveva paura d'incappare in chissà chi, magari qualcuno che l'avrebbe preso a calci o l'avrebbe rinchiuso o riportato all'uomo con la faccia di carta.

E quello non l'avrebbe lasciato scappare un'altra volta.

Nessuno sarebbe più stato capace di trovarlo.

E adesso questo…

Usare di nuovo le dita per un compito così assurdo come guadagnarsi il cibo gli fece impressione e quella risalì appunto dalla gola per sgorgare in un fiume di lacrime.

Ma l'avversario non si fece impietosire, così che anche le lascime ad un certo punto vennero ingoiate. La finta d'arretrare, le dita scivolarono sotto la pezza di pelle afferrando la carne che venne ingoiata in fretta e furia.

"Bravo!" – esordì l'improvvisato mentore soddisfatto – "Stavolta ci sei riuscito! Il trucco è questo! Nascondere il bottino prima che qualcuno s'accorga che sei stato tu!".

Gli pareva un'idiozia. Il dubbio che quello fosse tutt'altro che un gioco. Il sapore della salsiccia era buono però, talmente buono che lo sguardo rimase fisso al moccioso che intuì che si poteva proseguire per rinforzare ciò ch'era stato appreso.

Dunque…

Scorse il tempo. Scorsero i giorni, le albe, i tramonti, le notti.

Il gioco divenne sempre più facile, quasi divertente, e lo stomaco non brontolava più e la fame non aveva più pregio di annebbiare la vista ed intorpidire le dita.

Sarebbe stato facile, se quello fosse stato tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare.

Le giornate si susseguirono e gli occhi impararono a riconscere gli angoli del porto, là dove i pescatori lasciavano le reti, là dove si scaricavano le casse dalle navi.

Nella testa un solo pensiero, portarsi via lo stretto indispensabile, una o due patate, una pagnotta piccola, una salsiccia.

Sempre più divertente.

S'era chiesto chi fosse l'altro. Quello gli aveva detto di essere un isolano, di essere scappato da casa e di _essersi messo in proprio!_

Ossia…

"Certo…" – ammise Giosé, Giosé senza cognome, dunque un altro moccioso senza cognome - "Ero stanco di essere comandato! Di avere un padrone!".

"Un padrone?".

"Si perché, tu non avevi un padrone?!".

Negò _le mot doux_ – il moccioso più piccolo si sarebbe chiamato _le mot doux_ , per via del fatto che conosceva tante parole ed era capace di ricamarle sul palmo della mano – che sapeva il significato della parola padrone ma lui, a memoria, non rammentava d'averne mai avuto uno.

"Papà mi diceva cosa fare… ma non mi comandava! Me lo spiegava e se ero d'accordo…".

Rise Giosé, sputacchiando via bucce di semi di girasole: "E da quando i padri ti chiedono se sei d'accordo? Loro decidono e tu devi obbedire. In fondo un padre è anche un padrone! Non c'è molta differenza!".

"No! Mon papà è diverso! Lui mi vuole bene e mi chiede sempre se sono d'accordo!".

"Ti vuole bene! E allora, se ti vuole tanto bene dov'è adesso!? Perché non è qui?!".

La domanda tagliò il respiro come una foglia di granturco presa di sbieco recide la pelle.

Provò a replicare _le mot doux_ ma l'assenza, la paura, la fame avevano minato la coscienza e la speranza.

Nulla uscì dalla bocca se non una smorfia di disgusto.

"Magari anche tu sei scappato…" – ammise il compare che aveva preso ad affezionarsi.

In effetti era così. Si e no…

"Si…ma non è come pensi…mon papà…" – obiettò il bambino disorientato. Non aveva più appigli, stava perdendo i frammenti di sé e di chi era stato.

La vita – breve per la verità - era gravitata attraverso mura chiare e ruvide, compatte e solide, pietre ornate da arbusti di glicine, erba verde, fronde argentee d'ulivo, sentieri di terra rossa, nastri di sabbia grigia a grana grossa…

I piedi ci affondavano prima d'arrivare a bagnarsi…

Le dune quasi lambivano l'acqua così si poteva correre giù a perdifiato e quasi tuffarsi…

E poi c'erano maman e papà e…

Una bambina, una mocciosa…

La sorella più piccola, Marie…

E altri bambini…

Una mocciosa con i capelli rossi, Costance…

E Martin…

Il pensiero del fratello aveva sollevato angoscia e poi rabbia. Il fratello lieve e silenzioso, che giorno dopo giorno era diventato triste e poi ancora furioso. Non voleva più stare assieme agli altri, si arrabbiava se lui voleva stare con gli altri…

E poi quel viso, sempre più vicino.

Non aveva compreso no…

Non gl'importava più.

Poi era accaduto che suo fratello, quello più grande, l'aveva portato in un luogo scuro, freddo. Aveva avuto paura là dentro, così anche la devozione verso fratello aveva preso a vacillare.

Il bacio…

L'uomo con la faccia di carta…

Pochi istanti parevano aver cancellato ogni alito…

Tutto s'era sgretolato…

Magari voler bene era proprio quello.

Stare assieme a chi ti vuole bene e con nessun altro.

"Senti…mi sa che è arrivato il momento di cambiare gioco!" – riprese Giosé - "Sei carino…se ti metti un po' in ghingheri…magari ti trovo una camiciola nuova…e dei pantaloni senza toppe…qualche comare la possiamo anche avvicinare…".

"Una comare?" – rispose l'altro addentando la crosta di pane – "Perché una comare?".

"Ma tu da dove diavolo vieni? Sei lercio da far schifo! Puzzi come un porcetto…e non sai nemmeno che si fa alle comari?!".

"No! Che si fa alle comari?".

"Uh! Ma tu sei proprio scemo! Che cosa ti ho insegnato fino adesso!? A giocare con le salsicce!?".

L'altro aggrottò le sopracciglia. Era piccolo ma sentirsi dare dello scemo proprio non gli andava giù. Certo era che non era mai vissuto così, fuori da mura possenti e ruvide, lontano da braccia che l'abbracciavano, lo stringevano, l'accarezzavano.

Ma scemo…

"Senti…" – saltò su _le mot doux_ – "Io…".

Pugni chiusi, faccia livida…

"Calmati…" – si schernì l'altro – "Se vuoi te lo spiego meglio. T'ho insegnato il trucchetto della salsiccia perché un giorno io e te potremmo provare a fare lo stesso con altre cose…".

"Quali – altre – cose?!".

Il più esperto fece spallucce: "Che ne so…un fazzolettino…".

Mimò la lieve consistenza del pizzo…

"Oppure una moneta…un orologio…".

Sorrise, gli mancavano diversi denti, ma il moccioso straniero pareva più grande, molto di più. Forse dunque i denti li aveva perduti in qualche scazzottata…

"Questo si chiama rubare!" – digrignò _le mot deux._

"Certo! Che credi d'aver fatto fino adesso?! Te l'ho insegnato io…scemo! E se non avessi imparato saresti morto di fame! Perché l'altra strada si chiama morire di fame!".

 _Morire di fame…_

 _Maman…_

Strinse i pugni _le mot doux_. No, non voleva morire di fame.

Aveva imparato a combattere. Certo con spade di legno e fantocci di paglia ma maman gli aveva insegnato che spesso l'avversario non è un fantoccio, vero o di paglia che sia, ma è ben altro.

 _§§§_

Lo sguardo fisso all'orizzonte.

Aveva saputo.

Era corsa, il padre aveva cercato di tenerla a casa ma non c'era riuscito.

 _Dio…_

 _Perché…_

Non aveva fatto in tempo a salire lungo la strada verso Firenze che si era vista arrivare incontro i carretti, lenti giù per la discesa, i corpi adagiati sopra, avvolti in misere coperte scure. Unico segno di pietà o forse accortezza perché la gente non s'infuriasse.

Anime splendenti ed amate di cui restava ora solo un misero corpo.

Scarlett era corsa e s'era impietrita allo scorrere dei miseri carretti, alle spalle Padre Erasmo, anche lui impietrito, labbra serrate, pugni chiusi, nemmeno la forza di benedire il mesto passaggio.

Il nome ripetuto, sussurrato…

Nella testa il vento sulla faccia, di notte, mentre lei riusciva a sgusciare dalla stanza e poi sellava il cavallo e correva imboccando il ponte argenteo dipinto sul mare che conduceva a lui, quasi come fosse un sogno, e lui era là, ad attenderla, odore di resina e menta stretta tra le dita, occhi chiari di chi pensa di poter mutare il mondo impedendo l'ingiustizia, quella sovrana, quella dei grandi, quella dell'ipocrisia di chi crede d'avere in pugno la sorte di ogni mortale.

Nella testa il viso dell'altro, l'ultimo bacio, l'ultimo tocco pungente, le dita strette, inanellate, incapaci di sciogliersi.

Il corpo spesso – muscoli e sangue e pelle e cuore e cervello – intuisce il senso del destino molto prima che vi giunga la coscienza. Il corpo consuma istanti, è vorace ed insaziabile, non si lascia guidare dal raziocinio e dalla misura.

Non l'aveva ascoltato…

Non abbastanza.

Quella dunque era stata l'ultima volta in cui la Contessina Scarlett Rudolf aveva visto il ribelle Rouge Delacroix, dopo che s'era innamorata di lui.

Lo sguardo fisso all'orizzonte.

Il Capitano Alois Seghter s'era presentato quella mattina chiedendo di parlarle e lei era scesa e l'aveva guardato e gliel'aveva chiesto cosa fosse accaduto e se fosse stato lui a mandare in frantumi il sogno di luna e di stelle.

Alois Seghter aveva ricevuto un incarico, esaudire una promessa, in punto di morte.

Composto e sull'attenti, cappello in mano, uniforme impeccabile e linda, l'essenza dell'ordine e del decoro, in fondo un buon partito per qualunque giovane dama della migliore nobiltà austriaca, quella che non poltriva a corte ma viaggiava per l'Europa, al seguito di ambasciatori e Granduchi.

Avrebbe potuto andare ovunque Scarlett Rudolff se avesse accettato l'amore del Capitano dei Dragoni di stanza a Livourne, Alois Seghter.

Avrebbe visitato la Spagna e l'Inghilterra e sarebbe finita persino in Russia, a Saint Petersburg o magari in oriente. Avrebbe osservato paesaggi e opere d'arte, imparato lingue ed ascoltato sinfonie, scrutato la stessa luna da mille prospettive diverse.

Due dita estrassero dal taschino dell'uniforme una lettera.

"E' per te…".

Lo sguardo dell'altra si fece al foglietto di carta ingiallita, un angolo impercettibilmente macchiato.

Aveva intuito, lo sguardo si strinse, le dita allungate, timorose ad afferrare il foglio.

"Non l'ho letta…" – ammise Alois – " _Me_ l'ha data _lui_ prima di morire. Mi ha chiesto di consegnartela e mi ha anche detto di…".

Implicito l'autore e la missione.

L'altra sollevò lo sguardo straziato e diretto, imponendo all'ufficiale di non proseguire, qualsiasi fosse stato l'oggetto dell'ambasciata.

Alois negò, tentando d'insistere: "Invece io devo parlare…non posso mentire…".

Aveva adempiuto alla richiesta di consegnare la lettera ma non avrebbe mai accettato di negarsi responsabile della morte del ribelle. Non era da lui, a costo di divenire demone agli occhi della donna amata.

"Allora non farlo!" – sibilò Scarlett – "Rispetta la volontà di chi non c'è più e avrai onorato il tuo incarico!".

"Io…".

"Conoscevo bene Rouge! Le tue parole mi fanno comprendere ch'è stato lui a farti giurare di non dirmi com'è che è morto. Rispetta la sua volontà, non farlo…".

L'altro se ne rimase zitto, lo sguardo scostato per consentire a Scarlett di leggere.

 _Mon amour…_

 _E' possibile che io non ci sarò più e che il mio pensiero giungerà a te attraverso questo scritto._

 _Quando ancora non ti conoscevo, quando eri solo un'ombra evanescente sul mio cuore, senza volto e senza voce, gli occhi ti hanno cercato ed il cuore ti ha riconsciuto._

 _Tu mi hai guidato a te ed io te ne sarò grato per sempre._

 _Ho amato e muoio avendo amato ogni istante della vita attraverso di te._

 _E ho amato te…_

Sguardo lucido ed appannato…

Difficile proseguire che il cuore davvero si spaccava perché il tempo ora riportava l'assenza e l'assenza sarebbe stata incapace di colmare lo scavo intenso creato dall'amore.

L'amore scava, non colma…

L'amore annienta, non eleva.

Alois Seghter intuì la corruzione dei sensi.

"Scarlett ascolta…lui mi ha fatto giurare di non dirtelo…ma io non posso accettare di restare in silenzio. Se potrà farti stare meglio…perdonami…è colpa…mia…".

"Alois…vorresti dire che Rouge è morto per causa tua?!" – la conclusione sussurrata come a togliere l'altro dall'impaccio d'ammetterlo, anche se ormai era tardi e nessuno, men che meno lei, avrebbe mai cercato il colpevole di quella morte.

Il colpevole della fine di un amore sì invece…

"Io…sono stati i miei uomini…ma si…di fatto è come…".

Scarlett distolse lo sguardo dall'ufficiale, a rimarcare che non accettava le sue parole, perché lei conosceva Rouge e s'immaginò che Rouge glielo avesse chiesto all'altro di mentire e s'immaginò di sapere anche il perché.

Proteggere lei, consentirle d'aver accanto una persona che le aveva voluto bene e che gliene avrebbe voluto…

Anche se quella aveva ammazzato l'amore della sua vita.

Tipico di Rouge…

 _E se ti diranno che sono morto per mano dei soldati austriaci, tu non dovrai crederci!_

Sorprendente che la lettera proseguisse così…

Come aveva fatto Rouge…

 _Sono morto perché sono vissuto per adempiere al destino che ho scelto._

 _Gli uomini possono anche togliere la vita ma in fondo sono le scelte o gl'ideali che ciascuno persegue che portano sull'orlo del precipizio._

Scarlett sollevò lo sguardo, l'austriaco non comprendeva.

L'altra sorrise debolmente: "Vedi…sei stato sincero…non hai letto la lettera…".

"Cosa?".

"Altrimenti l'avresti saputo che Rouge mi ha scritto di non crederti…me l'ha detto lui che non sei stato tu ad ucciderlo!".

"Scarlett ti prego…questo discorso non ha senso…".

 _Mon amour…_

 _Sii felice…_

 _Rouge…_

"Adesso vattene!" – disse piano Scarlett mentre lo sguardo si colmava di lacrime – "Hai adempiuto al tuo incarico. Te ne sono grata e anche Rouge…".

"Io ho ammesso quello che ho fatto…mi dispiace…stai soffrendo…non doveva finire così…non ho mai voluto la morte…la sua morte…".

"Lo so…sei sempre stato sincero. Questo l'ho sempre apprezzato. E se Rouge ha affidato a te questa lettera è perché in fondo anche lui aveva stima della tua onestà!".

"Permettimi di restarti accanto…lo so…non dovrei nemmeno pensarlo…ma non voglio lasciarti sola. Io non sono degno del tuo amore…mi limiterò a…".

La mano si sollevò contro l'altro.

"Non porre mai limiti all'amore Alois! L'amore non si fa rinchiudere né domare come fosse un cavallo selvaggio. Lascia che sia l'amore a scavare nel tuo cuore e…".

Lacrime colmarono il respiro impedendo di parlare.

Il sogno si spezza…

Il Capitano Alois Seghter annuì accettando la visione dell'altra, anche se essa non coincideva con la propria, piuttosto lineare, squadrata.

Una visione dei sentimenti monotona forse ma molto più accettabile e sicura.

Il suono secco dei tacchi, il saluto militare anche se l'altra non era un soldato.

La porta si chiuse alle spalle. Alois Seghter incrociò lo sguardo triste di Madame Miriam Rudolf che gli chiedeva se avesse visto e parlato con la figlia.

Il soldato annuì.

Sorrise Miriam Rudolf.

"Presto io e Scarlett ripartiremo…".

"Davvero…dove…".

"Mi ha chiesto lei di tornare in Austria. Mio marito per ora deve restare…poi…anche lui…spero ci raggiungerà assieme mio figlio Joseph. Anche lui ha chiesto di poter restare. Li comprendo, questa terra è così complicata ma assai più intensa e vera delle placide coltri di boschi che ammantano le contrade austriache…".

"Se potrò esservi d'aiuto…" – riprese l'altro sull'attenti.

"Certo…si…magari…ecco…se non vi fosse di troppo disturbo…avremo necessità d'essere scortate visto che mio marito non ci sarà…".

"Oh…allora vedrò di predisporre un drappello. Sceglierò i miei soldati migliori…".

L'altra tirò un respiro fondo: "Forse…capitano…so che siete stato un buon amico di mia figlia…se ci foste voi…".

"Io…madame…vedete…" – trasalì il Capitano Alois Seghter, la visione feroce di sé e dell'altra, di sé e del rifiuto dell'altra che lui aveva le mani macchiate del sangue della vita dell'altra – "Temo che Scarlett…vostra figlia non approverebbe. E' una giovane decisa e io rispetto la sua volontà. Mi ha già detto ciò che pensa…".

"Certo…lo immagino. Ma vedete…l'amore non è mai facile…l'amore non allevia il dolore. Sapete è stata proprio Scarlett a dirmelo. Credevo l'avesse letto in qualche libro della nostra biblioteca…che so…magari un poeta greco. E invece mi ha detto ch'è stato quel giovane…mi ha raccontato tutto di lui…io non mi ero accorta di nulla…ammetto di non essere stata brava come madre…ma l'amore scava…dunque…".

"L'amore scava…" – ripetè Alois Seghter un poco stranito.

"Colpisce ed eleva l'anima e poi…" – concluse Miriam Rudolf annuendo per congedarsi dall'altro.

L'austriaco rimase lì, in contemplazione del corridoio vuoto. Madame non aveva atteso di scortarlo verso l'uscita. Si fidava o forse era la disperazione di vedere infranto senza speranza il cuore della figlia ad aver addolcito le regole dell'etichetta.

Dunque l'amore scava…

Anche quello d'una madre verso la figlia.

E colpisce ed eleva l'anima e…

 _Dunque…_

 _Resterò al tuo fianco, comunque tu vorrai tenermi accanto a te._

 _Se vorrai un amico, sarò un amico._

 _Se vorrai amarmi allora accetterò di amarti._

 _Se ci vorrà l'eternità allora accetterò di attenderti per l'eternità!_

 _§§§_

"Avanti! Riprova!".

 _Le mot doux_ si mise d'impegno. Adesso era una questione d'onore, mica di fame!

L'avversario s'era messo in ghingheri, aveva arraffato una gonnellaccia dai fili dei panni stesi d'una casa di campagna e l'aveva indossata e s'era messo a camminare su e giù per il prato stanco di foglie morte, passo ondeggiante e sguardo stranito.

Avrebbe dovuto impersonare la dama e _le mot deux_ …

Scricchiolarono le foglie e la dama si voltò sghignazzando: "Non ci siamo, ti ho sentito!".

Muso lungo, _le mot deux_ si ritrasse tirando un respiro lungo fino a che decise di cambiare tattica.

C'erano troppe foglie per terra, sarebbe stato impossibile zittirsi al punto di rendersi invisibile.

Chiuse gli occhi _le mot deux_ e rammentò il corpo asciutto e lieve che pareva danzare come fosse stato una farfalla, leggero e sicuro, mentre il montante sferrato colpiva l'acciaio avversario di striscio, quanto sarebbe bastato a disorientare e minar l'equilibrio.

Riaprì gli occhi e affondò, quasi un passo di danza, le dita dentro la tasca, il volteggio e Giosé lì, di stucco, a chiedersi dove diavolo l'altro avesse imparato ad essere così scaltro.

Aveva tutta l'aria d'esser stato un damerino e i damerini non sanno sfilarti le monete dalla tasca…

"Allora?!" – sibilò soddisfatto _le mot deux,_ il sorriso chiaro seppur oscurato dal peso del gesto.

"Bravo! Di questo passo potremo raggranellare abbastanza soldi per lasciare questo posto e andarcene in una città più grande! Là ci troveremo una stanza e vivremo come due signori! L'importante sarà diventare sempre più bravi e soprattutto non farci prendere!".

 _Le mot deux_ si contrasse, no, quella visione non andava bene.

Negò: "Io non vengo…devo restare qui!".

"Ancora con quella storia che verranno a prenderti! Sono passati giorni! Non verrà nessuno! A quest'ora l'avremmo saputo se qualcuno ti stava davvero cercando!".

"No!".

"Senti!" – s'avvicinò l'altro che stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza – "Io ti ho tirato fuori dai guai! Se non fosse stato per me a quest'ora saresti morto di fame e gettato in mare a diventare carne per i pesci. Alle perdute t'avrebbero preso in qualche chiesa ad aiutare a dir messa ma siccome nessuno sa da dove vieni anche se hai la pelle bianca come il latte chi ti dice che non t'avrebbero preso per un demonio bianco e fatto rinchiudere dove si rinchiudono i demoni!?".

"I demoni? I demoni li rinchiudono?!".

"Si! Non sai nemmeno questo?! Tutti gli stranieri, tutti gli sconosciuti sono demoni. Tutti! Perché quelli come te sbucati dal nulla sono buoni solo a rubare e portar via la roba alla gente che se la suda! Dunque…potranno mai essere santi quelli che lo fanno?!".

"No…".

"Ecco bravo! Sei alquanto stupido ma vedrai che a stare con me comincerai a comprendere come va il mondo. Devi darti da fare perché nessuno con un briciolo di sale in zucca ti allungherà mai un pezzo di pane senza avere niente in cambio. Che sia una bella scopata o semplicemente un posto accanto a Dio…".

 _Le mot diex_ fece un salto indietro, occhi sgranati: "Una…cosa?!".

"Lascia perdere!" – sbuffò l'altro – "Non sai nemmeno che significa…oh…puoi davvero dirti fortunato ad aver incontrato me…che a me piacciono le femmine e uno come te io non lo guarderei neanche se fossi…insomma…sei proprio un ingenuo! Vedi di svegliarti e darti da fare!".

Il discorso non filava. Troppo drastico, troppo truce, troppo drammatico…

Giosé si passò una mano tra i capelli scostando lo sguardo: "Ma tu guarda chi mi doveva capitare! Io gli faccio il favore di cavarlo dagli impicci e questo si permette di decidere dove e come vuole vivere!".

Una smorfia…

"A calci nel sedere dovrei prenderlo!" – parlava tra sé e sé – "Un ingrato! Ecco chi sei!".

L'altro s'impietrì…

"Tu farai come dico io! E se vorrai restare qui, rammenta che sarai solo! Non ci sarò io a difenderti! E tu sei davvero scemo perché non ti sei nemmeno accorto di come ti guardavano certi giù al porto! Quella è gente che se riesce ad acciuffarti ti porta su una nave e poi vedrai che nessuno davvero ti troverà più! E sarai costretto a fare ben altri lavori che cavare due monete di tasca a qualcuno!".

Il dialogo si fece serrato…

 _Non salire mai fuori! Non fidarti mai di nessuno! S'una nave…non puoi sapere cosa accade. Io stavo nascosto e uscivo solo se me lo chiedevano._

 _E' brutto stare là sotto al buio ma se dovesse accaderti di finire s'una nave…_

 _Senza papà o maman…_

 _Se non conosci nessuno…_

 _Non uscire mai! Fino a che non capisci che la nave si è fermata…_

Le parole di Martin…

L'uomo con la faccia di carta…

Il bacio del fratello…

Giosé s'avvicinò, l'altro indietreggiò seppur non abbassò lo sguardo.

"E se te l'insegnassi?!" – sibilò il ragazzino allungando la mano ai riccioli dell'altro – "Se t'insegnassi davvero che ci fanno ai mocciosi graziosi come te sulle navi?! Chissà forse cambieresti idea e verresti con me! Di corsa…".

I frammenti presero a ricomporsi.

Sfilarono alla rinfusa dapprima, per poi finire assieme, uno dopo l'altro.

Pochi frammenti davvero, seppur pesantissimi.

 _Le mot deux_ rammentò, soprattutto, le sensazioni provate, il senso d'oppressione dilagante, quando s'era ritrovato imprigionato tra le braccia dell'uomo con la faccia di carta.

E di seguito, di contro, la lievità e la curiosità ed il brivido che adesso gli pareva d'aver sentito scorrere dentro di sé quando aveva avuto il viso del fratello così vicino a sé. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva ascoltato…

Con l'uomo di carta no, aveva solo pensato che gli veniva da vomitare, aveva solo pensato a come fuggire.

Ma Martin…

 _Le mot deux_ , a modo suo, stava dunque mettendo ordine nel groviglio di sensazioni. A nessuna di esse avrebbe potuto dare un nome ma ciascuna stava trovando posto, così da consentirgli di orientare la coscienza e le scelte…

Giosé sputò a terra, avanzando ancora.

Stavolta _le mot deux_ non indietreggiò, implicito consenso ad accettare la sfida.

"Bene!" – ghignò il moccioso straniero – "Sarà un piacere allora! Ma guarda che io sono uno che non si tira indietro e se ti metterai a piangere andrò fino in fondo…e se ti farò male…".

Prese a tremare _le mot deux_ , ingoiando il sapore amaro della paura.

Si, adesso aveva paura, la stessa che gli era risalita dallo stomaco quando l'uomo dalla faccia di carta gli era arrivato addosso.

Con suo fratello era stato diverso…

Martin, ammise, non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.

 _§§§_

"Cara…Joria…dove sei?!".

Il fruscio di vesti ampie ma leggere accompagnò l'ingresso di Donna Ambrose de la Tour in Altavilla, giovane sposa in attesa del suo secondo figlio, nell'ampio e luminoso ingresso della casa dov'era nata e dov'era vissuta sino al giorno in cui era scesa a Roma per sposarsi.

Le altre sorelle lontane…

La sorella maggiore era voluta restare in quella casa e lì era vissuta.

Nessun servitore era accorso ad accogliere l'ospite.

La casa pareva in ordine, riassettata alla meglio, seppure un vago sentore di chiuso e di freddo aveva invaso i sensi all'ingresso, come se le stanze non fossero più state attraversate da anime vive, di contro al consueto odore d'impasti e pigmenti e solventi che da sempre impregnava le pareti.

L'atelier forse un poco più in disordine ma vuoto, che gli allievi in quel periodo estivo erano rientrati nelle loro famiglie, come se evanescenti mani avessero ripetutamente e nervosamente spostato i cavalletti per riprodurre confuse geometrie di luci e di pose, per ritrarre qualcuno che non c'era più.

"Joria!" – chiamò ancora Artemisia, togliendosi il mantello, la pancia pronunciata, lo sguardo lucido, le gote arrossate dalla fatica del viaggio.

Prese a camminare piano per le stanze, gli occhi alla ricerca della sorella.

La trovò, intenta ad osservare il mare o meglio, lo stradello che risaliva dalla spiaggia.

"Joria!".

L'altra neppure si voltò, assorta, lo sguardo un poco spento.

Una mano sulla spalla…

"Cara…sono io…come stai?".

Sussultò Joria al tocco, come se non ci fosse più abituata e il corpo si fosse stranito allora al contatto con un altro corpo. Assaggiare la vicinanza e poi perderla era divenuta sofferenza quotidiana capace di minare la mente più salda e razionale.

"Ambrose…Rose…tesoro…" – balbettò – "Non ti avevo detto di non uscire con questo caldo! Guarda…sei sudata…ti prenderai un malanno! E poi ti ci vorranno giorni per riprenderti! E come faremo a partecipare al ballo della prossima settimana…tutti i tuoi pretendenti resteranno delusi!".

L'eloquio puntuale e disarmante…

Ambrose quasi perse il respiro.

"Joria…cara…ma…sono appena arrivata da Roma…io abito là adesso…e tu…".

L'altra si scostò infastidita dal disallineamento dei fatti. Non rammentava o forse s'immaginava che nulla fosse vero.

"Bene…ora che sei qui mi aiuterai a riassettare la mia camera…sai…devo pulirla da cima a fondo…questi inglesi sono così maniaci! Tutto in ordine…vogliono vedere tutto sempre in ordine! E pulito soprattutto! Quando Joseph tornerà…".

Ambrose si parò davanti all'altra, l'afferrò per le braccia, la strinse, fece per abbracciarla e l'altra si lasciò abbracciare.

"Joria…ascoltami…" – sussurrò la giovane all'orecchio – "Mia cara…sono venuta a prenderti…mi hanno scritto che sei rimasta sola…mi sono arrivate voci che te ne vai a passeggio alla sera in riva al mare tutta sola…".

"Non sono sola!" – si stizzì Joria tentando di scostarsi – "Ma chi ti ha detto queste schiocchezze! Joseph…".

"Joseph se n'è andato!" – gridò Ambrose, le lacrime agli occhi – "E' stato lui stesso a scrivermi e a dirmi che avrebbe lasciato questa casa e che sarebbe partito per non tornare mai più! Voleva accertarsi che qualcuno si sarebbe preso cura di te, che non ti avrei lasciata sola…è per questo che sono salita fin qui…Joseph non tornerà!".

Silenzio…

Un respiro fondo…

Joria guardò la sorella con aria di commiserazione.

Un sorrisetto ironico: "Joseph è sempre stato un gran burlone! Ti avrebbe scritto questo ma io lo so che non è vero nulla! Adesso è partito certo ma poi tornerà…".

Lo sguardo fissava la parete, alla parete stava appeso un quadretto, un ritrattino, poche pennellate leggere e suadenti, colori chiari, il sorriso accennato e scanzonato del giovane inglese.

Ad immaginarsi la scena…

Joria intenta a ritrarre l'altro e l'altro a girare attorno alla seria pittrice, mimando facce buffe, infastidendo la concentrazione con baci e moine fino a che il quadro non viene abbandonato e i corpi scivolano abbracciati, dimenticandosi del mondo.

Quel ritrattino dunque era tutto ciò ch'era rimasto della storia tra Sir Joseph Hornett e Donna Artemisia de la Tour.

Difficile arrendersi a tale visione, che la mente, nei pochi anni di affetto, s'era colmata della presenza dell'altro ed era stata scavata e consumata dall'amore per l'altro e dunque adesso non avrebbe avuto forza d'accettare di colmarsi non dell'altro ma della sua assenza.

L'amore scava e quando l'amore diventa assenza, il baratro si moltiplica e la mente vacilla lì, sull'orlo, fino a che i sensi cedono e la coscienza preferisce scivolare giù, nel buio, chiudersi, dunque bastare a sé stessa piuttosto che accettare la realtà.

Dunque neppure i pigmenti e i colori e i pennelli e le tele e l'olio e la lazzulite e il corallo e la senape e tutto ciò ch'era stato il mondo di Madame Artemisia de la Tour stavolta sarebbero stati sufficienti a colmare il solco…

"No!" – gridò Joria, un passo indietro, una spinta ad Ambrose ch'era giunta ad infastidirla con la dannata realtà – "Lui tornerà!".

"Joria…cara…" – Ambrose ammansì la voce, lo strazio d'imporsi di non cedere alla follia dell'altra per riportarla in sé – "Va bene…ma lui non tornerà qui…".

Joria sgranò lo sguardo, il viso s'era smagrito, i capelli riassettati alla peggio incorniciavano guance affossate. Gli occhi erano lucidi quasi folli…

Non c'era più modo d'aggrapparsi a nulla.

La presenza dell'essere umano, amico, marito, amante che fosse stato, aveva scavato ed annientato e nulla, nell'assenza di quella presenza, avrebbe mai potuto colmare il vuoto.

"Perché? Che significa? E dove dovrebbe andare?!" – fuori di sé.

"A Roma!" – sibilò Ambrose tremando – "A Roma…ha detto che tornerà a Roma e allora ha chiesto a me di venirti a prendere…non vuole che tu viaggi da sola…".

"A Roma?!" – la voce tremava – "Perché?".

"Sai…" – Ambrose fece per avvicinarsi di nuovo – "Insomma…Joseph…lo conosci…lui fa viaggi anche molto lunghi…allora…".

Balbettava Ambrose e Joria stava lì a fissarla allucinata e stravolta, in attesa della spiegazione, dell'appiglio che la liberasse dalla follia.

"Mi ha scritto che non vuole che tu stia sola troppo a lungo. Mi ha chiesto di farti scendere a Roma così lì potrai dedicarti ai tuoi quadri…andremo a visitare i marmi che stanno venendo alla luce dagli scavi…sai…hanno detto che ce ne sono di bellissimi…statue greche…e colonne. Lui saprà che sei a Roma e tornerà lì…".

La spiegazione aveva un senso…

Il corpo rigido dell'altra prese a tremare, il tremore indotto dalla concessione della mente al progetto che aveva pregio e che dunque imponenva un repentino cambio di strategia. Inutile attendere Joseph lì, in Toscana. Meglio scendere a Roma come diceva Ambrose.

Neppure per un istante Joria s'immaginò che nulla fosse vero.

"Hai ragione allora…" – biascicò piano, mani nelle mani, intenta a pensar già ai preparativi – "E' tipico di Joseph…parte da una città e arriva in un'altra. Se è così devo preparami subito…ma dove…".

Ennesimo sguardo allucinato: "Dove verrà a prendermi!? Ci mancherebbe che mi lasciasse attendere un'eternità nella tua casa! Voi siete giovani…non avete necessità d'avermi in mezzo!".

Un barlume d'affettuosa logica…

"Non preoccuparti…alloggerai in un posto molto bello. Tancredi conosce alcune religiose che ospitano dame della società romana…donne caritatevoli che hanno dedicato la vita al bene delle persone e non volendo vivere nel lusso e negli agi preferiscono affidarsi alle cure delle buone signore della carità. Lì si può vivere rispettando i voleri di Dio ma al tempo stesso onorare il proprio rango…".

"Dev'essere un posto d'una noia mortale!" – sibilò Joria sgranando lo sguardo – "In un posto del genere Joseph si metterebbe a ridere!".

Ambrose tirò un respiro fondo…

Ammise che le cose sarebbero potute andare così: "Certo…anch'io la penso così! Joseph è sempre stato un uomo a cui piace viaggiare e conoscere il mondo…vorrà dire che quando tornerà gli farai visitare Roma come si deve. Non starai sempre là dentro. Di giorno vivrai con noi…io avrò bisogno di te…" - le mani sul ventre…

Joria sorrise nel contemplare l'aspetto florido e splendente della sorella.

"Hai ragione!" – ammise l'altra – "Andiamo!".

La sorella maggiore allungò la mano ad afferrare la mano dell'altra.

I passi ripresero ad allungarsi su, verso la scala…

"Però non dovrai stancarti!" – ammise Joria in un moto d'inaspettato riguardo – "Farò tutto io…magari tu potresti occuparti solo dei miei pennelli e dei pigmenti. Non ce ne sono rimasti molti e quelli vorrei portarli con me!".

Un sussulto…

Joria s'arrestò sulla scala, lo sguardo sgranato…

"Che cosa c'è?" – chiese Ambrose timorosa d'un altro inghippo elaborato dalla mente confusa dalla sofferenza della perdita.

"I miei allievi!? Come farò ad avvertirli?! Quando torneranno…".

"Non…preoccuparti…chiederemo a qualcuno di farlo al posto tuo. Sapremo trovare le parole giuste…".

Joria si voltò di scatto, lo sguardo allucinato…

"Si…non ci avevo pensato!" – sorrise picchiando il pugno sinistro nel palmo destro – "Chiederò a Martin Grandier d'esser lui a far lezione al mio posto…".

Lo sguardo della sorella più giovane si spalancò attraversato dal terrore.

Finchè si fosse trattato di mentire a sé stessi sulla perdita dell'uomo amato avrebbe potuto ammettersi il confuso dissenso del cuore…

Ma così…

"Joria…cara…Martin…il piccolo Martin…è…" – Ambrose tentò di spiegarlo all'altra ma Joria aveva già ripreso a salire le scale.

"Ultimamente non è più venuto a trovarmi…ma quel bambino è un vero artista! Gli scriverò subito una lettera, gli spiegherò quali sono le lezioni più importanti che dovrà tenere e quando tornerò…oh…potrei anche nominarlo mio assistente!".

Ambrose de la Tour rimase lì, a metà della rampa di scale, il braccio sinistro al fianco, la mano destra sulla pancia, ad accarezzare la realtà della vita che nasceva.

Non ebbe il coraggio di spiegare a Joria che Martin Grandier era morto, ch'era morto perché lei, Madame Artemisia de La Tour, aveva accolto nella propria casa i demoni venuti dalla Francia per svolgere una vendetta che affondava le radici in un passato ormai remoto.

Una vendetta che s'era forse nutrita dell'altra vendetta, quella della donna la cui mente s'era aggrappata al desiderio d'un uomo nuovo per scacciare il rifiuto di un uomo che non l'aveva amata.

Il nuovo amore però non era bastato a sconfiggere il rancore verso l'uomo che l'aveva respinta o forse verso la donna che quello aveva amato da una vita.

Una vendetta dunque causa della fine di tutto.

Joseph aveva scritto questo nella propria lettera.

Inaspettatamente sincera e dolente, la confessone era stata spesa per giustificare il proprio allontanamento ed al tempo stesso per scusarsi di esso.

Non era stato Sir Joseph Hornett dunque ad aver tradito Joria…

Joria l'aveva saputo che Martin era morto?

Si…

Sir Joseph Hornett aveva scritto anche questo nella lettera.

Era stato proprio lui a spiegarlo a Joria. E le aveva detto che anche Ismael el Bakar era morto.

E lui non si sarebbe più dato pace per aver perduto non solo un compare di viaggio ma un vero amico.

Sir Joseph Hornett aveva scritto d'aver detto tutto a Joria e che la perdonava ma non avrebbe avuto più la forza di restarle accanto perché forse il peccato di Sir Joseph Hornett era stato quello d'aver creduto di avere una casa mentre lui era un uomo che non ne avrebbe mai avuta una.

E aveva creduto di poter amare una sola donna ma nemmeno quello s'era rivelato vero.

Ne aveva amata una, si, ma non era stata Donna Artemisia de La Tour.

Dunque anche Sir Joseph Hornett aveva tradito…

E Ambrose de La Tour aveva ammesso che non avrebbe potuto esserci recisione peggiore di quella messa in atto da una donna che prova rancore e che sa di non essere mai stata amata.

Grazie ad esso la mente finisce nel baratro del tradimento.

Sarebbe partito dunque per lasciare l'Europa, Sir Joseph, forse approdare nelle Americhe o dirigersi verso Oriente.

Lontano comunque.

Forse per sempre…

"Joria…" – Ambrose chiamò di nuovo l'altra ch'era già sparita nel piccolo studio – "Aspettami…ti aiuto…a fare…i bagagli…".

Salirono le lacrime, all'incedere dei gradini, alla porta che s'apriva, all'immagine di Donna Artemisia de la Tour severamente piegata allo scrittoio a scrivere una lettera ad un bambino che non c'era più, per onorare l'amore verso la propria arte che ormai s'era perduta anche quella, inghiottita per sempre dall'assenza di un uomo che aveva dissolto il cuore e la speranza.

L'amore scava…

L'amore può colmarsi anche della follia allora, surrogato dell'affetto e della dolcezza, capace d'impedire alla coscienza di dissolvere anche la vita.

 _§§§_

"Senti…ma…".

Prese ad agitarsi _le mot deux_ , che adesso aveva paura. L'ultimo tentativo d'aggirare la dannata lezione…

"Possiamo sempre continuare a mangiare pesce! Che bisogno c'è di rubare soldi alla gente?!" – balbettò pietrificato, le dita immobili, lo sguardo fisso al moccioso straniero che aveva stabilito d'insegnargli chissà che…

Non a suon di pugni però, e nemmeno a suon di schiaffi.

Gli avrebbe fatto comprendere in che razza di mondo loro due vivevano e che non ci sarebbe stato tanto da fare gli schizzinosi.

Giosé prese ad avvicinarsi, s'era slegato il fazzoletto dal collo, s'era aperto un poco la camicia.

Erano mocciosi tutti e due ma uno era scaltro, abituato a reggere il peso della solitudine. Aveva imparato altro, oltre a pescare, rubare salsicce, soccorrere principini in pericolo.

Adesso stava lì davanti al principino smarrito – davvero smarrito nel cuore e nei sensi – perché quello l'aveva sfidato e allora glielo doveva far capire cosa significava davvero la fame e cosa avrebbe comportato accettare di sacrificarsi per non morire di fame.

La bruttura dello scenario – Giosé ci contava sul fatto che l'altro non avesse idea di cosa l'aspettasse – avrebbe forse indotto _le mot deux_ a tornare sui suoi passi, convincersi che sgraffignare monete sarebbe stato meglio che farsi accarezzare da nobili bifolchi o marinai ubriachi e che alla fine sarebbe stato meglio lasciare lo scenario dalle scogliere mozzafiato ma povere di opportunità per due mocciosi come loro, piuttosto che stare lì ad aspettare qualcuno che non sarebbe mai giunto.

La costa era frastagliatissima, rigogliosa d'insenature, sbocchi, grotte, porticcioli più o meno conosciuti. Chissà se _le_ _mot deux_ aveva detto la verità oppure l'idea d'esser solo era davvero troppo pesante da sopportare così da inventarsi che c'era davvero qualcuno che lo stava cercando?

"Adesso hai paura?!" – contestò Giosé che s'era allargato la camicia.

Mandò giù il moccioso, sguardo spalancato ma testardo.

 _Non sia mai!_

Giosé era un poco più alto, lo sguardo s'era fatto severo. Non scherzava più…

Avanzò, un passo, un altro passo…

Il braccio destro si piantò sulla spalla…

La mano sinistra prese a scansare il colletto della camiciola strappata, la pelle declinava tiepidi riflessi rosati, arrossati dal sole e dalle corse sulla spiaggia.

"Comuque devo dirti che sei un bambino molto bello…se imparerai anche questo gioco potrai guadagnare un mucchio di soldi!".

"Non…voglio…" – sussurrò l'altro che non comprendeva e nella mente a poco a poco risalivano ricordi frammentati e misti, voci e contatti, volti e ghigni. S'aprivano e si chiudevano come i bagliori dei raggi riflessi negli specchietti appesi alle corde delle barche.

Rammentò _le mot deux…_

Giosé si spinse contro di lui, la destra s'infilò nella camicia chiudendosi dietro la schiena, le dita s'avvinghiarono alla pelle. La sinistra s'appoggiò al fianco scostando i lembi che chiudevano le povere brache stracciate.

"Non temere…sarò bravo…non sentirai male…sei fortunato…so cosa significa non essere mai stati accarezzati…".

Immobile l'altro stava lì, rigido, in ascolto dell'incedere dei gesti silenziosi, del respiro impercettibile che gli scivolava addosso, mentre il corpo del moccioso l'abbracciava e lo spingeva contro la parete sbrecciata della casupola e lo teneva lì, infilandosi con sapiente lentezza fino a raggiungere il sesso, acerbo ed innocente.

"No…" – pigolò il bambino senza staccarsi, consapevole dell'oscurità dei gesti.

Un mugugno d'insofferenza…

L'altro più esperto comprese d'esser sulla strada giusta.

Si beò d'appoggiare la bocca alla bocca forzando le labbra che non volevano concedere…

La bocca…

Le labbra…

I baci…

Quelli di maman sulle guance….

Quelli di papà sui capelli…

Quelli di Marie sul naso…

Quello del fratello…

Lo sguardo si sgranò mentre i muscoli presero ad ondeggiare tremando, intuendo l'assalto, la forzatura, che le dita avevano preso a muoversi e a sfregarsi, sesso contro sesso…

"No!" – più forte…

I baci di Martin…

Martin l'aveva baciato da sempre…

Baciava i palmi delle mani come se da lì fosse sgorgata la voce, come ad annusare il profumo del corpo acerbo e nuovo.

Baciava le dita intinte di zucchero…

Baciava le guance sporche di briciole…

Le mani piccole ma veloci si sollevarono allora, volando a piazzarsi davanti alla faccia di quello ch'era diventato avversario, le unghie sfiorarono gli occhi.

Un guizzo…

Le parole del fratello più grande che l'ammoniva di difendersi sempre, da chiunque avesse voluto prenderlo e fargli del male, fosse stata una sberla o fosse stato altro…

 _Altro…_

Gridò Giosé, un salto indietro, un passo di lato…

 _Le mot deux_ gli cacciò un pugno nello stomaco, uno scatto e via…

"Dove diavolo vai?!" – gli urlò dietro il primo tossendo e spuntando rabbia – "Torna indietro! O giuro che ti lascerò da solo! Non mi vedrai più e sarai solo! Nessuno verrà mai a cercarti! Sarai solo e finirai in mare!".

La minaccia non ebbe effetto…

 _Le mot deux_ prese a correre inforcando la porta, sfidando il sole caldo della sera, quasi cadendo, che le rocce di fuori dalla catapecchia incastonata nella collina, tagliavano come lame.

Cadde davvero…

Le mani a proteggere l'urto si sfregiarono contro ricci morti e conciglie spezzate…

Sangue sui palmi e sulle ginocchia…

No…

Continuò a correre come un forsennato, impazzito, non avrebbe ceduto, Martin gli aveva insegnato così. Ecco chi glielo aveva detto, suo fratello Martin gliel'aveva spiegato, di stare attento e non cedere mai…

Martin l'aveva amato da sempre proprio come era stato per maman e papà…

Senza fiato, lo sguardo appannato dalla corsa e dal sudore, fradicio, le gambe molli, _le mot deux_ si ritrovò al punto di partenza. Il porticciolo che l'aveva accolto, l'andirivieni che precedeva le dolci ore della notte, pescatori indaffarati, comari a sciorinare gli ultimi pettegolezzi, mocciosi intenti a disegnare figure distorte con i bastoncini sulla sabbia.

Si sentì perduto per la prima volta. Gli veniva da vomitare, non aveva scampo…

Sollevò lo sguardo, le parole dell'amico nella testa.

Scorse una giovane donna che parlava con un'altra donna, un cenno di quest'ultima e la prima si allontanava per finire in un crocchio di festanti giovanette intente a spettegolare.

L'altra s'era seduta su un muretto, lo sguardo alla distesa calda e rossa del mare scuro, le dita affusolate e lunghe si muovevano piano, stringendo uno strano oggetto.

Giocava forse…

Prese a muoversi _le mot deux_ , un passo dietro l'altro, ondeggiando, straziato dalla visione di sé solo, dall'amore del fratello, dall'assenza di maman e papà.

Gli occhi alle dita della donna, lo sguardo di quella intento ad osservare il mare, distratto, pensieroso, quasi triste.

Gli fu accanto, quella si alzò, inconsciamente forse oppure aveva intuito la vicinanza.

Uno sguardo rapido, la donna fissò il bambino e quello per tutta risposta quasi fece un salto allungando la mano, rovistando con le dita piccole ed agili nella mano dell'altra che, spaventata, aprì le dita lasciando cadere l'oggetto.

Un tonfo soffocato, un unico lieve rimbalzo…

 _Le mot deux_ veloce afferrò il prezioso trofeo, uno scatto…

Gridò l'altra, impietrita dal gesto, atterrita dall'idea di perdere l'unico appiglio…

"Aspetta!" – tentò di richiamare il bambino.

Qualche passo…

Attorno i passanti s'erano voltati richiamati dal grido.

Labile esitazione…

 _Le mot deux_ percepì l'errore. Stava rubando, nemmeno sapeva cosa…

Si fermò, pochi passi distanti, aprì la mano, lo sguardo cadde sullo strano disco metallico, liscio e perfetto, le due punte, una in alto, una in basso, e poi la cavità appena accennata che minava la perfezione del metallo.

Si chiese cosa fosse, il disco era tiepido, gli riportava il calore della mano dell'altra.

Il tepore frantumò la rabbia, indusse le lacrime a risalire di nuovo.

La donna fece per avvicinarsi mentre attorno s'erano radunati in tanti.

"Ti prego…restituiscimi…quella…" – l'implorò l'altra.

Le _mot deux_ non capiva, guardò la donna, un tuffo, il cuore sussultò, gli parve d'averla già vista, lo sguardo dolce, gli occhi chiari, la pelle bianca, i capelli castani morbidamente raccolti.

"Al diavolo!" – digrignò per non darsi tregua, per riaversi e convincersi ch'era meglio filare, di quel passo sarebbe stato acciuffato come l'ultimo degli sprovveduti.

Fece davvero per andarsene, un'ultima occhiata alla sua prima vittima, un moto di disgusto verso sé stesso…

Si voltò…

Intuì la presenza…

Sollevò lo sguardo, fece per scansare l'ostacolo.

Qualcuno gli era finito alle spalle e lui non se n'era accorto.

 _Dannazione!_

La presa fu rapida e definitiva, il braccio racchiuso nella mano ferma e solida dell'ombra che lo sovrastava.

"Laisse - moi!" – gridò furioso d'esser stato preso, la scelta d'una lingua straniera, oscura ma cara perché appresa dalla bocca di maman.

"Les momes comme vouz devriez prendre un bon coups de fouret!" – digrignò l'aggressore di filato, sorpreso ma solo per un istante che il moccioso si stesse ribellando con parole così insolite – "Donnez-lui de retour! Vouz ne devriez pas voler!".

"Laisse – moi! Boin sang!".

Lo scambio rapido s'inchiodò all'incedere della comune lingua, inconsueta che i due non si conoscevano, non si erano mai visti, non sapevano da dove venissero.

Si trovavano lontani entrambi dal loro paese…

La presa rimase salda, seppure lo strillo che accompagnò l'epiteto indusse l'uomo a scansare il moccioso per osservarlo meglio. L'altro stava lì, immobile, non s'agitava. La mano altrettanto saldamente chiusa a tenersi stretto il maltolto e gli occhi febbrili a cercare lo sguardo dell'avversario.

Il respiro rapido e secco, segno che per il bambino il combattimento non era concluso.

La rabbia d'esser stato preso evidentemente doveva aver più pregio della paura di subire chissà quale punizione.

"Augustin!" – la donna accorse, sguardo al groviglio di forze contrapposte, di cui una palesemente inferiore all'altra – "Non fargli del male! Lascialo! E' solo un bambino!".

Le parole accarezzarono la scena imponendosi per ammansire l'avversario più forte e per accattivarsi l'attenzione del più debole.

Lo sguardo del moccioso si sgranò alla donna.

"Se restituisce quello che ti ha preso per me può anche andarsene!" – sibilò l'uomo – "Domani dovremo ripartire e non avrei certo il tempo di stare a fare denunce o vedere che fine farebbe un ladruncolo simile! Certo, in altri tempi sarebbe finito in un istituto di correzione! Chissà dove sono i genitori di questo piccolo delinquente!".

Lo sguardo tornò all'avversario.

Le _mot deux_ fissò l'altro, le parole acide ferivano ma quello aveva ragione.

Rubare…

Non l'aveva mai fatto…

La mano s'aprì lentamente. Il pezzo di metallo cadde a terra rotolando via, sgraziato, che il terreno sabbioso non era proprio l'deale per accogliere il moto perfetto e regolare d'una trottola d'acciaio, seppure attinta in malo modo da chissà quale accidente che ne aveva minato per sempre il funzionamento.

La donna si chinò a raccogliere l'oggetto. Si rialzò tenendolo tra le mani, lo sguardo triste si posò sul bambino.

L'uomo non si decideva a lasciarlo come inchiodato lì dallo sguardo furioso e terrorizzato del più piccolo.

L'azzurro chiaro dello sguardo, i capelli ricci e biondi…

Un'ignominia immaginare che quello _le_ assomigliasse così tanto.

A lei, alla figlia più piccola!

Attorno, la folla aveva preso a scemare lambita dai raggi docili del tramonto. Tutti sarebbero tornati alle proprie faccende, chiusi dentro le loro catapecchie, davanti al loro focolare, a scaldare la minestra cucinata quel giorno, a dividersi fette di pane unte nell'olio, a sfilettare tranci di carne secca.

L'aria si sarebbe colmata dei sentori intensi della legna, del pesce arrostito, delle verdure sbollentate…

Ogni cosa sarebbe tornata al suo posto.

"Lascialo andare…" – disse piano la donna – "E' solo un bambino…".

Il tono era triste, come di chi ha vissuto la dolcezza e la poesia dell'essere bambini e di quella dolcezza conserva un ricordo prezioso, non scalfitto dalle brutture della vita.

Essere bambini significa essere liberi…

"E va bene…".

L'uomo mollò la presa.

 _Le mot deux_ cadde giù, le gambe traballarono, il corpo non più sorretto dalla forza e dalla rabbia, s'accasciò a terra. Si ritrovò a sedere, chiuse gli occhi.

"Stai male?" – s'avvicinò la donna – "Che hai?".

L'uomo rimase zitto, forse un tempo avrebbe sgridato la consorte della compassione instillata nella voce ma adesso gli pareva che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla. Lo sguardo severo contemplava il moccioso seduto lì, le mani aperte abbandonate a terra, la faccia ripiegata sul petto, il respiro pressochè nullo.

Quasi quasi gli pareva sarebbe davvero morto lì.

Ma quelli come lui li conosceva bene!

Chissà se stava solo recitando?

La città che aveva sorvegliato per tanti anni ne era sempre stata letteralmente zeppa!

Mocciosi abbandonati a girovagare per le strade senza far nulla, che invece di convertirsi al lavoro o alla fatica preferivano infilare le mani nelle tasche dei passanti e scappare via.

Parigi ne era davvero piena!

Dunque era così anche oltre le mura della città!

I due osservarono il moccioso rialzarsi a fatica. Stentava a stare in piedi, a respirare, i gesti erano rallentati.

La donna d'istinto si fece di nuovo verso il bambino, s'inginocchiò giù: "Ma dove sono i tuoi genitori…maman…".

Negò l'altro, si passò una mano sulla bocca.

I genitori non erano lì, non sapeva dove fossero e forse, a quel punto, nemmeno i genitori sapevano dove fosse lui, il dubbio d'essere stato abbandonato, dimenticato per sempre.

Un peso gigantesco da sopportare, l'idea che i genitori potessero essersi macchiati d'una colpa così terribile.

Insopportabile…

"Dove sono? Non lo sai?!" – insitette la donna.

La mano si fece al braccio del bambino, lo sfiorò, le dita aperte accarezzarono la stoffa sudicia…

Le parole sgorgarono intense…

"Senti…puoi venire da noi per questa notte…ti daremo una camicia pulita…".

"Marguerite!" – la redarguì l'uomo – "Che ti salta in mente?! Questo moccioso ha appena cercato di derubarti?!".

Obiezione sensata, l'altra non l'ascoltò nemmeno.

"Ascolta…" – rivolta al bambino, la destra s'aprì rivelando l'oggetto misterioso – "Sai perché volevo riavere questo?".

Il bambino rimase lì, catturato dal racconto.

L'oggetto non era una moneta e anche se era di metallo non pareva particolarmente prezioso se non forse perch'esso racchiudeva una storia, quella sì allora ch'era preziosa. E forse valeva la pena ascoltarla.

Papà, si, soprattutto papà, gliene raccontava spesso di storie, a lui e ai suoi fratelli e le storie gli piacevano.

Una più una meno…

E poi la signora pareva gentile, non era arrabbiata, e pareva capace di tenera bada l'altro…

Lo sguardo si sollevò in attesa.

La donna afferrò la mano del bambino: "Questa era una trottola…tanto tempo fa…".

Lo sguardo si sgranò…

"Une toupie?" – ripetè il bambino.

Sorrise l'altra, consapevole d'esser riuscita a catturare l'attenzione.

Il moccioso pareva davvero in un mare di guai, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato di lasciarlo andare via così…

E forse…

Siccome tutta la storia non la conosceva neppure il marito, s'immaginò che anche a lui avrebbe fatto bene apprenderla.

"Si…sai…questa trottola era di mia figlia. Gliela regalò un suo amico, il suo migliore amico…tanti anni fa. Era un giocattolo ma siccome mia figlia aveva tante cose da fare, fin da bambina…studiare, cavalcare, imparare ad usare la spada…".

Il racconto procedeva, pareva una favola…

No, _le mot deux_ stava lì, sguardo sgranato, che quella era tutt'altro che una favola. O meglio, lo era, solo che a lui l'avevano raccontata in maniera diversa.

"Così, la mia bambina decise di metterla al sicuro in una cassettina di legno, sotterrata sotto un albero nel nostro giardino…".

"Era il suo tesoro dunque?!" – intuì il bambino e allora fu l'espressione della donna a prendere a stupirsi che non pareva che loro due stessero parlando di una storia diversa ma d'una stessa storia, solo vissuta da interpreti differenti.

"Si, certo…hai indovinato!" – lodò la donna.

Negò il moccioso: "Non l'ho indovinato! E' la storia che è così!".

"Cosa?!" – la donna perse quasi il respiro.

Rimase lì, incredula. La storia narrata era quanto di più personale potesse esistere nell'esistenza d'un essere umano. Un episodio remoto d'un dialogo tra madre e figlia.

"Papà mi raccontava sempre questa storia…" – ammise il moccioso.

"Tuo padre?!" – intervenne l'uomo – "Tuo padre conosce una storia del genere?!".

"Oui! E poi…quella trottola…la principessa decise di regalarla di nuovo al principe…e quella trottola venne messa sul cuore del principe che andò in battaglia e invece di morire trafitto dalla freccia si salvò, perché la freccia diretta al cuore venne fermata dalla trottola incantata!".

Tutto d'un fiato…

Madame si ritrovò i sensi corrotti dall'incredibile racconto.

Era già in ginocchio, si ritrovò a terra, seduta, come una stupida mocciosa, la mano sinistra stretta alla mano del bambino e la destra aperta a lambire il disco di metallo.

La stessa storia, solo…

"Come la conosci questa storia?!" – chiese di nuovo, il respiro lì lì per perdersi.

"Ve l'ho detto…mio padre me la raccontava spesso da piccolo. E poi in realtà mi diceva che quella trottola era esistita davvero e che era stato lui da bambino a regalarla a maman per il suo compleanno. E un giorno lei gli aveva detto di custodirla e lui se l'era messa addosso, proprio sul cuore, e poi…però mi ha sempre detto ch'era stata una freccia a fare questo!".

L'indice indicò l'incavo nel metallo…

L'amore dunque scava, non colma…

La donna mandò giù, lo sguardo si spalancò, gli occhi presero a scrutare le fattezze del bambino colpiti dall'effige del ricordo che riemergeva e rimescolava e confondeva.

Impaurita trattenne il fiato, s'immaginò d'esser tradita dalla disperazione della perdita, ammise d'essere sciocca ed illusa…

Eppure…

Gli occhi grandi e limpidi e chiari, azzurri.

I riccioli sgraziatamente arruffati, un poco sporchi…

Il naso piccolo, regolare…

Il sorriso…

Malinconico e fiero…

 _Dio…_

"Chi sei?!" – la prevenne l'uomo, un passo in avanti, come se nello stesso istante anche lui fosse stato attraversato dallo stesso pensiero.

S'ammutolì il moccioso, tutto prendeva a correre adesso e le domande non gli piacevano, non gli erano mai piaciute.

Un passo di lato, la presa della donna elusa magistralmente attraverso la sapiente contorsione del polso…

 _Dio…_

L'uomo davvero perse il respiro…

Lo stesso gesto che lui aveva insegnato a sua figlia. In pochi lo conoscevano.

In pochi avevano avuto necessità di educare una figlia che sarebbe diventata Capitano delle Guardie Reali a difendersi con l'astuzia e la velocità senza ricorrere alla forza.

"Chi sei!" – gridò di nuovo facendosi contro il bambino che però s'era già distanziato.

Uno sguardo rapido e reciproco…

Il moccioso si voltò prendendo a correre, tuffandosi nell'oscurità dell'imbrunire, portandosi via i dubbi e la terribile verità.

"Aspetta!" – lo richiamò la donna – "Ti prego…torna indietro!".

La voce alle spalle gli rimbombò finchè le gambe ressero la corsa, finchè il fiato compose immagini…

Finchè non cadde a terra, in mezzo alla terra, sulle rocce…

La voce alle spalle…

La voce di maman…

 _Maman…_

 _§§§_

"Non possiamo partire!".

"Marguerite…per l'amor del cielo…adesso…" – l'uomo era intento a rissettare carte sullo scrittoio – "E' già tutto predisposto! Non dipende da me…".

"Non possiamo ti dico! Non capisci…".

L'uomo si voltò, andò verso la moglie: "No, non capisco e se è per quel moccioso…".

L'altra resse la contestazione del marito, affondò la richiesta nel passato di entrambi: "Ho accettato di sposarti…di nuovo…".

"Marguerite…credimi…tutto quello che ho fatto…".

"Tutto quello che hai fatto…le tue scelte…sono state quelle che ci hanno diviso! Hai educato nostra figlia come un maschio, hai mantenuto una pervicacia esemplare nel trattarla come tale fino alla fine! Persino dopo…disconoscendola…separando per sempre il mio destino dal suo…solo per separare il suo destino da quello della nostra famiglia!".

Si sottrasse la moglie allo sguardo del marito che l'altro l'aveva sempre tenuta in scacco attraverso lo sguardo severo, capace di parlare senza parole…

"E poi hai deciso che per il mio bene sarebbe stato opportuno dividere anche le nostre sorti…".

"Abbiamo divorziato…lo sai perché. Siamo rimasti a Parigi…se mi avessero preso almeno non saresti rimasta coinvolta…".

"Perché siamo stati a Parigi?! Solo per restare accanto ai sovrani?!".

Eruppe la domanda…

"No…".

"Dunque ciò che hai fatto è sempre stato per il bene altrui…ma intanto è sempre stato tutto deciso da te! Adesso…da maggio siamo di nuovo marito e moglie...".

"Adesso è necessario partire…sono al servizio di Carlo Emanuele, figlio di Vittorio Amedeo…sono qui…in Sardegna per suo conto…non per mia comodità! E tu dovrai occuparti di sua moglie…Clotilde…la sorella del nostro povero re. E' stata una fortuna che tu l'avessi conosciuta da bambina…e le loro maestà ci hanno accolto con generosità! Non possiamo sottrarci ai nostri doveri…".

"Augustin…perché siamo rimasti a Parigi?! E perché siamo qui…adesso…proprio in Sardegna?! Conosco bene mio marito e so che nella sua vita nulla è mai stato lasciato al caso…".

"Che dici?! Siamo qui perché il nostro re ci ha dato fiducia…ci ha onorato di lettere di credito consentendoci di viaggiare. Io non avrei mai potuto appoggiare le gesta di quell'uomo, quel Bonaparte, e Carlo Emanuele si è arreso a lui solo per evitare che altra gente morisse. E' questo che fa un buon re…evitare guerre non mandare a morire milioni di persone!".

S'avvicinò davvero Madame Marguerite Jarjayes a suo marito il Generale François Augustin Reynier de Jarjayes…

La domanda senz'appello, sempre la stessa, muta…

No, l'altro imperterrito tentò di non cedere…

"Il re si è arreso certo ma questo non gli ha impedito di continuare ad opporsi all'avanzata di quel parvenue! E' questo che faccio Marguerite…sono al servizio del re di Sardegna…".

"Non mentire! Non credo sia solo per questo. Dimmi la verità…a me pare d'aver fatto un viaggio…non al seguito d'un nuovo re da servire ma…per seguire...non sono così ingenua…ho inteso…di fatto abbiamo vissuto all'ombra di _quell'uomo_ …".

Non si riferiva a Bonaparte…

Il generale si ritrovò scoperto, in fondo alla coscienza il sollievo di non esser stato il solo a portare quel peso, la sorpresa d'una moglie che dunque lo aveva seguito in quel viaggio non solo attraverso terre nuova ma anche attraverso oscure speranze.

"In tutti questi anni tu lo hai seguito…".

"Si è trattato di seguire ciò che accadeva in Italia…i dispacci delle ribellioni in Toscana…".

"Perché!?" – l'incalzò l'altra – "Perché dunque restare a Parigi quando _lui_ era in Francia e poi andarsene quando anche _lui_ l'ha lasciata?! Perché se _lei_ – secondo il tuo giudizio – sarebbe morta?!".

Nel cuore, l'immagine della propria governante che non aveva accettato di seguire i padroni, accusando d'esser vecchia e che lei non voleva essere d'intralcio ai due se quelli fossero dovuti fuggire. E nanny era morta così, il volto ormai solcato da rughe profonde, lacrime asciutte e cuore e la mente stanchi d'attendere.

Nella mente, davanti agli occhi l'immagine del bambino, incomprensibile il raffronto…

"No!" - l'uomo negò, stizzito tranciando le congetture di netto, come una lama calata dall'alto – "Partiremo domani! Nessuna questione! Prima lasceremo questo posto è meglio sarà! Ho esaurito le faccende che mi erano state comandate! Dovremo rientrare al più presto a Torino…".

"Ti prego…".

"Non possiamo fare nulla per quel bambino…glielo abbiamo chiesto chi fosse e tu stessa gli hai proposto di seguirci per avere una camicia e da mangiare…se ha scelto di andarsene…".

"Era spaventato! E quando ha ascoltato la storia…Augustin…quella storia la conoscevo solo io! E nostra figlia…e…André…".

"E perché quell'oggetto è ridotto così? Era già così fin dall'origine?" – rabbia nella voce.

L'uomo non aveva mai ragionato in termini di storie fantasiose ma di bollettini di guerra, soldati persi, polvere da sparo da recuperare, armi da comprare.

Aveva visto spesso le dita della donna rimodellare e scaldare ogni sera l'oggettino metallico da cui non si era più separata, ma tutto era sempre apparso evanescente e frutto d'un beffardo destino.

Non aveva voluto sapere e lei non aveva voluto raccontare nulla.

"No…ques'oggetto…era di nostra figlia. Fu lei a mostrarmelo tanti anni fa…era intatto…funzionava. Gliel'aveva regalato André, l'aveva fabbricato suo padre. Poi un giorno mi disse che l'aveva nascosto…per paura che tu lo trovassi e glielo portassi via! Mi portò sotto la quercia…".

L'affondo alla severità del padre feriva…

"E poi…dopo tutti quegli anni…l'ho ritrovato…era lo stesso…ce l'aveva un uomo con il volto sfigurato…quello che venne a cercarmi alla Concergierie…ma la trottola era già compromessa, come se avesse ricevuto un colpo. Quell'uomo ha parlato d'una pallottola…ha detto che tu avresti saputo capire…".

"Perché non me l'hai mai mostrata?".

"Perché ho avuto paura…non volevo sapere…non so come questo oggetto sia finito nelle mani di quell'uomo. Quello mi chiedeva di lei e io gli ho detto che lei era malata, che era morta! Come può allora un bambino che nessuno di noi ha mai visto conoscere la stessa storia!? Solo chi l'ha vissuta quella storia può conoscerla! Augustin…quel bambino…".

"No! Basta! Quel bambino se la sarà inventata! Oppure…chissà…sai quante storie di eroi salvati per miracolo esistono al mondo?!".

"Ti prego…".

"No!".

Il tonfo sordo della cartelletta richiusa con foga, lo sguardo stanco ma ancora capace di trasmettere ordini.

L'ultimo…

"Partiamo domani…".

 _§§§_

Il regno era diviso tra la terra ferma e l'isola che aveva accolto i due sposi, non più giovanissimi ma ancora devoti e rispettosi del proprio rango e della propria cultura.

Mosche bianche in mezzo alla natura aspra e selvaggia, capace di mozzare respiro e sguardo…

Nell'isola l'emissario del re aveva continuato ad intrecciare le fila d'una nuova resistenza.

Assurdo…

L'aveva ammesso persino il generale…

Ritrovarsi a tramare rivolte proprio contro un generale francese.

Assurdo!

La supremazia militare dell'altro era però assoluta.

Da quando era giunto in Italia, Bonaparte era stato capace di respingere più e più volte gli austriaci e di aggregare le terre conquistate a diventare quasi l'embrione di un'unica entità, appellato Repubblica Cisalpina. Dentro ci gravitavano la Lombardia, la Repubblica Cispadana, le terre al di là dell'Adige e la Valtellina e…

Al Granduca di Toscana, Bonaparte aveva consentito di restarsene al suo posto, mentre il re di Sardegna aveva evitato la strage dei propri uomini chinando la testa.

Il Generale Jarjayes aveva convenuto che tali atteggiamenti fossero stati tanto inevitabili quanto encomiabili. Aveva imparato che la guerra è _morte,_ che la guerra è distruzione e per quanto lui ci fosse vissuto a fare la guerra, adesso era stanco e non ne voleva più sentir parlare.

Nell'isola l'emissario del re s'era scelto un ruolo piuttosto defilato com'era stato fin dal lontano 14 luglio 1789, perché nella realtà l'unico scopo era stato quello di seguire, più o meno da vicino, i percorsi strani e tortuosi dell'amico d'un tempo, ora divenuto acerrimo avversario del famigerato progetto del passato, quello di salvare la figlia che nemmeno sapeva se fosse ancora viva.

Madame gliel'aveva chiesto spesso se avrebbe voluto sapere, conoscere la verità dei fatti, l'evoluzione della vita. Lei l'aveva chiesto al marito perché era lei a volerlo sapere ma l'iniziativa sarebbe dovuta discendere da lui.

Lui no, lui aveva deciso che non voleva sapere, non voleva attendere più nessuno.

Per lui la figlia era morta.

E quando una figlia è morta, lo è per sempre.

Le giornate dunque erano trascorse tra dispacci reali e commesse da sbrigare, concertando carichi di farina, vettovaglie, polvere da sparo, mercanteggiando prezzi e tessendo accordi capaci di resistere alla tentazione d'un guadagno maggoiore, capaci di farsi bastare la fedeltà del re piuttosto che al generale francese.

Si trattava e si doveva stare attenti a trattare con senno ed accuratezza.

Madame, per parte sua, aveva trascorso le sue giornate a riordinare le stanze del modesto appartamento vuoto ch'era stato messo a disposizione della coppia di fedeli servitori.

Anche madame tesseva…

Ricami, trapunte, lenzuola, fazzolettini.

E poi, al tramonto, scendeva al porticciolo a passeggiare lungo la strisciolina di terra battuta che permetteva di vagare con lo sguardo verso il mare, non il mare aperto ma quello che portava alla terra ferma.

Il sole aveva compiuto il suo ciclo.

Ora era la luna argentea a disegnare contorni evanescenti, conferendo al paesaggio il chiarore pallido della notte, in quello spazio di tempo ove luce ed ombra si mescolano, sapientemente abbacciate per amarsi, fino a che la luce dell'astro possente le avrebbe nuovamente divise, nette e distinti a potersi lambire solo da lontano.

Madame stava lì, sguardo alla luna, seduta sotto la coltre di stelle pungenti e fredde. La trottola poco lontano, appoggiata sul muretto di pietra, piegata di lato, lucente e fredda.

L'unico punto oscuro, l'incavo prodotto dall'inspiegabile follia.

"Ti prenderai un malanno!" – la rimproverò il marito giungendo alle spalle.

"Non importa…hai preso la tua decisone…lasciami almeno il tempo di dire addio a questo posto…" – ammise l'altra, affatto risentita ma nella voce stanchezza e dubbio e delusione.

Silenzio…

L'uomo s'immaginò che la moglie non fosse lì per dire addio a montagne selvagge e ispide e rocciose e neppure al mare azzurro e bianco e fondo, bensì a quella creatura incontrata per caso e ormai fuggita chissà dove.

Le appoggiò una giacca di lana sulle spalle.

La donna apprezzò ma rimase in silenzio, come se nel silenzio, nel fiato sospeso, la creatura avrebbe accettato di farsi rivedere.

Lei non si dava pace…

Ammetteva d'essere sconvolta e non poteva ammettere che fossero solo i ricordi a confondere i sensi. I ricordi l'avevano accompagnata per tutta la vita, non avevano mai avuto potere di indurre a confondere la realtà con il sogno. Eppure…

Impercettibile rimestare di passi sulle foglie secche di là dal muricciolo di pietre…

Era notte…

Concerto straziato di grilli e voli notturni…

Madame rimase lì, cuore in mano, fiato sospeso, fino a che gli occhi riconobbero la testolina di ricci che spuntava dal fondo del nastro di sabbia.

Trattenne il fiato, s'impose di non parlare, di non chiamare né il marito, né il diafano ospite.

Attese…

Attese che quello si fosse avvicinato, silenzioso come un gatto.

La trottola lì, sul muricciolo in bella mostra, a fungere da misteriosa trappola.

Un oggetto senza valore, di nessuna utilità, il tramite insulso tra generazioni perdute.

Il bambino allungò la mano, toccò la trottola, stavolta era fredda.

Sussultò rammentandosi della diversa sensazione ora che l'oggetto era freddo, di contro a quando esso era caduto di mano alla donna, intiepidito dalle dita dell'altra.

Sussultò accorgendosi della presenza, l'altra era seduta poco distante e lo guardava.

Il sorriso lieve baciato dalla morbida carezza della luna.

"Non…volevo…" – balbettò il moccioso colto sul fatto, anche se adesso la sensazione era che nessuno l'avrebbe rimproverato. La sensazione era che l'altra fosse lì, in attesa di rivederlo, e che la trottola fosse stata messa lì, come silenzioso messaggio a farsi avanti.

"Non avere paura…" – sorrise piano madame – "Non ti farò del male…sono felice che tu sia tornato. Speravo di rivederti…sai…credo nel destino e credo che la mano di Dio sappia legare la vita delle persone affinchè queste abbiano la possibilità d'incontrarsi…".

"Noi…io e voi…dovevamo incontrarci?" – chiese l'altro dubbioso.

"Si…io credo di sì…".

Silenzio…

Frinire di grilli…

Voli notturni di falene…

La luna accoglieva il distendersi di raggi argentati perduti nel tempo…

Sussultò il moccioso, si ritrasse imprigionato dal dubbio d'esser stato tradito, che alle spalle della donna si fece avanti un'ombra. La stessa…

"Non temere…" – ammise l'uomo, il tono addolcito, quasi un nodo alla gola – "Anch'io speravo di rivederti…sai…assomigli a qualcuno che abbiamo conosciuto tanto tempo fa!".

"Davvero?" – chiese il moccioso – "E chi è?!".

"Nostra figlia…" – annuì l'altro appoggiando la mano sulla spalla della donna – "La più piccola…".

E madame ammise ch'era così. Il marito aveva deciso di parlare per entrambi, rivelando la silenziosa simbiosi che aveva legato i pensieri, pur nella contrapposizione dei gesti.

"Oh…avete una figlia!? Oh…no…scusate…avete dei figli?".

"Sei…" – proseguì la donna – "Sei figlie…e la più piccola…".

"Quella che assomigliava a me?!" – s'intromise il moccioso incuriosito, un passo avanti – "Come si chiama?".

Un respiro fondo…

Non aveva senso impuntarsi alla corretta declinazione del tempo, che la figlia non c'era più o forse…

"Oscar…" – ammise l'uomo, il nome accarezzato piano.

"Oscar!?" – lo sguardo sgranato, il moccioso arrivò vicino ai due – "Come me!".

Ancora quel nome, lo stesso che portava lui, lo stesso sputato addosso dall'uomo incontrato nella caserma austriaca.

Muti, i due si strinsero, mani nelle mani…

"Chi sei?" – chiese madame, gli occhi al bambino – "Qual è il tuo nome?".

"Oscar Jibril…Oscar Jibril Grandier…maman è Françoise e mio papà…André…e voi…voi chi siete?".

Pareva aver detto una cosa ovvia, declinare il proprio nome ch'era lo stesso della figlia…

I due rimasero lì, muti, spezzati, senza parole, il moccioso invece s'era messo a ragionare, fare congetture e conti: "Ma…avete detto…Oscar…la vostra bambina si chiama Oscar? E' un nome da maschio! Io sono un maschio e mi chiamo così!".

Ragionamento esemplare…

Quante volte madame l'aveva rimproverato a _le generale…_

Senza respiro…

Madame si alzò, le dita slacciate dalla mano del marito. S'inginocchiò davanti al bambino ch'era dunque tramite tra sé ed il passato, tra sé e la figlia.

Perché lui era il figlio e dunque lei era vissuta…

"Tua madre…come si chiama?".

"Françoise…".

No, era solo il secondo nome…

"Papà?".

"Mon papà…André….".

"Dio…tu sei…" – balbettò la donna senza respiro.

"Chi siete voi?" – chiese deciso il bambino che cominciava a spaventarsi.

"Sono…siamo i tuoi nonni…" – sussurrò madame, afferrando le mani, stringendo le dita, riconoscendo la consistenza lieve della carne, osservando lo sguardo fermo e severo, solo un poco piegato da chissà quali vicissitudini.

Sì era lo sguardo della figlia, quello della figlia bambina, ma poi se ne poteva scorgere un altro, quello di André, quello di André bambino, che quando l'aveva conosciuto, lui aveva proprio quello sguardo, smarrito e caldo, come quello del moccioso in quel momento.

"I miei…nonni?!" – balbettò Jibril – "Che…".

Anche l'uomo s'avvicinò inginocchiandosi per mettersi all'altezza del bambino, osservare il viso, riconoscere l'antica immagine: "Sono il Generale Augustin Reyner de Jarjayes…e lei è mia moglie Marguerite. Siamo il padre e la madre di Oscar François de Jarjayes…tua madre…".

 _Vouz connaiseiz Oscar François de Jaryajes?_

 _Seigneur, je suis désolé ... je ne sais pas qui il est ..._

 _Jarjayes…Oscar François de Jarjayes…._

 _Oscar…come me?_

 _Già…e anche s'è un nome da maschio…è il nome di una donna! Una donna educata da suo padre come un soldato!_

 _Una…donna…una donna che è anche un soldato?!_

 _Sì, e come tale anche un traditore! Vedi quell'uniforme?! L'uniforme del Comandante dei Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi, ai tempi di Re Luigi XVI. Era l'uniforme di quella donna…prima ancora era stata Colonnello della Guardia Reale, al servizio del Re e della Regina di Francia. Quella donna li ha traditi e così ha tradito anche la sua famiglia! Per causa sua…le loro maestà sono state ingiustamente imprigionate dai rivoluzionari e poi uccise, ghigliottinate! Dannato il giorno in cui Jarjayes ha deciso di crescerla come una donna!_

 _Tua madre…_

 _Maman…_

 _Maman ch'era sempre stata accanto a lui, sorridente e forte e sicura._

 _Maman che l'abbracciava, lo cullava e lo stringeva a sé e lo baciava, quand'era triste o arrabbiato._

 _Maman che lo osservava, sempre, anche quando lui pensava stesse facendo altro._

"Maman…".

"Tua madre…si…piccolo…tua madre…".

Tutto prese a confondersi ma sopra tutto, Jibril intuì la verità delle cose, seppure di esse non conosceva quasi nulla.

La riconobbe maman nello sguardo di sua madre e di suo padre.

Lo sguardo che scorre attraverso le generazioni, fatto d'impercettibile unione, evanescente simbiosi, impossibile da descrivere, eppure capace di decifrare i gesti, i lineamenti del viso, la postura, le espressioni e così divenire tramite tra presente e passato.

"Dov'è tua madre?" – chiese il Generale Jarjayes – "Perché ti trovi qui…da solo? Da dove vieni?".

"Non so dove si trova la mia casa…".

"Come…".

"Sono scappato…e mi sono ritrovato qui…ho viaggiato su una nave…e adesso non sono come tornare. Maman e papà mi avevano sempre detto che se mi fossi perso non mi sarei dovuto muovere e loro prima o poi sarebbe venuti a prendermi. Ma non sono ancora arrivati. Giosé dice che non verrà più nessuno…".

"Lo so io…" – ammise Jarjayes rialzandosi – "Lo so io dov'è la tua casa. Adesso ci siamo noi…".

"Lo sapete…davvero?".

"Si…credo di si…ti ci porterò…".

"Torneremo assieme…".

Il generale porse la mano alla moglie che si rialzò.

Jibril lasciò che l'altra mano mantenesse la stretta sulla propria.

"Davvero sei mia nonna?".

Madame Jarjayes ebbe un tuffo al cuore, si chinò, si strinse addosso il bambino, lo chiuse in un abbraccio sollevandolo da terra. E quello s'avvinghiò al corpo dell'altra, ritrovandosi improvvisamente a casa, tra braccia conosciute che non erano quelle di maman ma erano braccia che avevano conosciuto maman e che forse avevano stretto anche lei, quand'era più piccola.

"Si…si…sono tua nonna!".

"Allora vieni con me! Maman sarà felice di rivederti!" – annuì Jibril chiudendo gli occhi, lì, ad annusare il profumo di maman.

Madame Jarjayes non chiese altro, non volle sapere altro. Non sapeva perché il bambino fosse solo, lo scenario non deponeva per una semplice fuga. E l'altro era davvero allo stremo, che la vista prese ad annebbiarsi, dopo tanto tempo, i muscoli disfatti dalla paura, sciolsero la tensione.

Un tuffo giù, Madame Jarjayes lo tenne stretto che l'altro cadde lì a terra, come un sacco vuoto.

"Si…torniamo a casa…tutti!".

 _§§§_

La berlina procedeva lungo lo stradello polveroso.

Gli occhi di Jibril erano ficcati al versante destro da cui, a breve, avrebbe intravisto il solco della spiaggia e poi…

Nuvolaglia polverosa ostruiva la vista degli occupanti.

Carretti viaggiavano nella stessa direzione trasportando assi, legname e mattoni. Altri in direzione opposta riprendevano la via del porto, vuoti.

Erano trascorsi altri giorni.

Jibril era sprofondato in un sonno quasi ancestrale, dopo essersi scoperto legato dal secondo filo alla stessa generazione.

Pareva non si sarebbe svegliato più, invece aveva dormito per ore, giorni quasi.

Così il tempo era scorso nei preparativi del viaggio, in punta di piedi…

Recuperare qualche vestito decente, in punta di piedi…

Accudire il moccioso, che pure ficcato dentro la tinozza d'acqua tiepida pareva ci sarebbe annegato dentro tanto era stanco e si sarebbe addormentato lì.

E Jibril s'era limitato ad essere gentile ma non aveva chiesto nulla, non aveva detto nulla, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso al mare, lì, ansioso ed assorto a riconoscere un lembo di terra amica, un'insenatura nota, una spiaggia già esplorata.

E i due nonni non aveva insistito nel chiedere altro, neppure sapevano ciò che il bambino conoscesse di sé e della propria famiglia, di sé e della propria origine.

Non sapevano neppure perché si fosse ritrovato da solo, in una terra lontana miglia da casa, i genitori chissà dove.

Comportamento incomprensibile dunque inspiegabile.

Presagio di chissà quale evento nefasto…

Poi però la vista del mare, i luogi conosciuti, la sensazione di appartenere ad essi, perché un luogo non è mai fine a sé stesso ma vibra ed esiste in funzione di ciò che esso rappresenta e di ciò che esso ha accolto di sé stessi…

Lo sguardo del moccioso s'illuminò, i muscoli presero a distendersi, nonostante inconsciamente non avesse modo di fidarsi ancora degli eventi, non sapendo perché perché nessuno gli avesse mai parlato delle persone che aveva appena conosciuto.

Maman e papà non l'avevano mai fatto.

"Nonno…maman era un soldato?".

La domanda eruppe dal nulla.

Madame Jarjayes sussultò e il Generale Jarjayes davvero comprese che il bambino non sapeva nulla. I genitori avevano scelto così ma ormai era inutile…

"Tu che cosa sai?! Perché mi stai chiedendo questo?!" – tentò di prender tempo.

Negò l'altro…

"Me l'ha detto quell'uomo…quello che ho incontrato nella caserma i Alois prima di fuggire. C'era un'uniforme sul tavolo…l'avevo trovata nella torre e l'avevo presa e quell'uomo mi ha detto che era sua, era di maman e che maman era un soldato…".

Jarjayes, fu lui a sussultare. C'erano poche persone se si escludevano la figlia e André a conoscere quella storia, almeno lì, nella terra di Toscana. Dunque…

"Chi era quest'uomo…".

Negò di nuovo Jibril: "Non lo so, però Alois lo conosceva. Ho capito solo che veniva dalla Francia…".

Jarjayes s'irrigidì, la mente prese a vorticare congetture perché non potevano essere tutti eventi sconnessi…

La fuga del bambino, la presenza di un uomo che conosceva la storia della figlia e lei, lei che non era lì, non era accanto al figlio. Erano trascorsi giorni…

Lei dov'era…

Si, Jarjayes ammise che in molti s'erano voltati quando erano sbarcati al porto, a Livourne.

Molti addirittura s'erano avvicinati come se avessero riconosciuto il bambino e un paio di soldati avevano fatto una faccia strana e s'erano messi a seguirli finchè loro avevano trovato una carrozza e s'erano avviati verso sud, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne.

"Jibril…ascolta…tuo padre…" – riprese Jarjayes, un moto di terrore aveva preso a scorrere nelle vene.

"Mon papà…sapete nonno…credevo che l'uniforme fosse la sua…e anche la spada…".

"No…forse l'uniforme di cui stai parlando era davvero di tua madre. Ma sai, anche tuo padre è stato un soldato…dove si trova…lo sai?".

"Anche lui…oh…non lo sapevo…anche lui era un soldato?!".

Jarjayes annuì: "Dov'è adesso?".

E l'altro negò: "Davvero non lo so dove si trova adesso papà! Non ho trovato più nessuno…quando abbiamo cercato di tornare a casa…abbiamo visto…il fuoco…la casa bruciava…".

Il generale corse al volto della moglie.

Alle spalle, rincorrersi di cavalieri, grida…

Jarjayes fu costretto a dar ordine di fermarsi.

Lo stradello stretto impediva il passaggio contemporaneo della berlina e del carretto.

Altre grida…

Il generale si sporse dal finestrino intuendo l'arrivo di svariati soldati.

Tornò al carrettiere…

Ebbe timore che gl'inseguitori fossero avversari, doveva comprendere che cosa fosse accaduto.

Due dita al cappellaccio, il conducente del carretto annuì ringraziando della concessione di poter passare per primo.

"Perdonate…" – intervenne Jarjayes – "E' questa la strada per Alcantia?".

Lo sguardo dell'altro s'illuminò: "Certo…si signore…state andando là?".

"Si…ma cosa sono tutti questi carri?".

"Vedete…la casa…la casa è bruciata…e noi si sta aiutando a ricostruirla…".

"Alcantia è bruciata?!".

Madame Jarjayes si strinse a Jibril. Lui ascoltava, lo sguardo sbarrato…

Prese a tremare.

L'altro riprese: "Tutti…tutti quelli che abitano attorno…tutti noi dobbiamo molto al padrone di Alcantia e abbiamo deciso di metterci a sua disposizione per rimettere in piedi l'edificio. I progetti sono già arrivati da Firenze…sapete…il Conte Rudolf è andato a cercarli di persona. E' stata una terribile disgrazia…terribile…e non solo quello…".

"Il padrone?".

"Si…si…lo conoscete? Monsieur Grandier?".

"Mon papà!" – saltò su Jibril udendo il nome del padre uscire dalla bocca dell'uomo.

"Gesù…" – il carrettiere sbiancò alla vista del bambino – "Ma tu sei…".

Jarjayes doveva sapere…

L'incendio, Oscar Jibril ch'era fuggito…

"Avete detto che c'è stato un incendio?" – incalzò l'uomo a cassetta che quello non sapeva più che fare…

Aveva riconosciuto il bambino ma il gentiluomo stava lì a fare domande…

"Si…" – balbettò – "Purtroppo non è andata perduta solo la casa di monsieur ma anche altre case qua attorno. Dicono che sono stati i soldati francesi…dicono che li hanno arrestati e rispediti in Francia…".

Un respiro fondo, lo sguardo si fece basso, le mani strinsero le redini, una smorfia di rabbia al pensiero dello scempio.

"Capisco…" – ammise Jarjayes – "Mi dispiace…avrete saputo chi sono?".

La coscienza fremeva…

"Soldati francesi ve l'ho detto…ma quel ch'è peggio…".

Le redini ritorte…

Un respiro fondo…

"Che è accaduto?!" – chiese Jarjayes, nel piglio militaresco il timbro della paura.

Doveva sapere…

Crescendo di grida alle spalle…

L'altro sussultò, si riebbe, comprese che dello straniero non sapeva nulla e forse aveva parlato troppo. E poi il bambino era lì…

"Nulla…ecco…veramente…non potrei…".

"Parlate…non abbiate timore…conosco bene il padrone di questa tenuta….".

"Oh…lo consoscete?!".

"Si e dopo tanti anni ho deciso di fargli visita…".

"Siete un amico di Monsieur Grandier?".

"Si, diciamo di si…allora…che è accaduto? Parlate!".

"Vedete…monsieur…ecco…".

Un respiro fondo, l'uomo si portò la manaccia sporca al viso: "Purtroppo…".

Il gruppo di soldati arrivò di gran carriera alle calcagna della berlina.

"Fermatevi!" – l'ordine del sottoposto impose ai presenti d'arrestare gesti e parole – "Vengo per conto del Capitano Alois Seghter…mi hanno riferito che c'è un bambino sulla carrozza…forse è quello che si cerca da giorni…".

"Ditemi che è accaduto?!" – gridò Jarjayes al carrettire.

Il soldato si mise in mezzo…

L'uomo frastornato blaterò poche parole.

"Mi spiace…sapete…monsieur ha perduto un figlio…non era proprio proprio suo figlio il moccioso ch'è morto…poverino…" – il dito puntò a Jibril – "Non lui ecco…questo qui si dice che si fosse perduto e basta! Oh…sarà contento il padrone, almeno questo l'ha ritrovato…".

Lo sguardo si sgranò contro il povero carrettiere…

"Povero bambino…".

"Un figlio?!" – Jarjayes tentò di comprendere, intuì che l'altro non si riferiva a Jibril perché gli pareva oltremodo afflitto così come era rimasto sopreso d'aver visto il bambino ch'era con loro.

Jibril si cacciò ancora di più tra le braccia di Marguerite.

Le parole le aveva comprese, solo, nell'ingenuità, aveva immaginato che quel figlio perduto fosse proprio lui e allora sarebbe bastato correre a casa e abbracciare papà e maman per fargli sapere che lui era ancora vivo e non era vero ch'era morto.

No, non era lui dunque…

Strinse la mano alla piccola trottola di cui era divenuto nuovo proprietario e custode, da quando Madame Jarjayes aveva deciso di regalargliela.

Quell'oggetto era una specie di tesoro.

Avrebbe voluto mostrarla a papà e a maman per dimostrargli che esisteva davvero.

"Si…e poi…ha perduto anche sua moglie…madame…è morta…".

S'irrigidì Jarjayes, implosero i sensi e le orecchie quasi si chiusero come se il corpo tutto avrebbe voluto scindersi e frantumarsi in mille pezzi.

Si voltò di scatto agli occhi della moglie. Lo sguardo incrociò gli occhi chiari e terrorizzati di Marguerite che osservava il marito e aveva ascoltato e non immaginava…

Jibril scattò all'indietro come cacciato indietro da un pugno…

 _Maman…_

"Quando…è accaduto?" – chiese Jarjayes un filo di voce, immaginandosi l'evanescente filo che aveva tenuto aggrovigliate le esistenze di tutti.

"Oh…non si è capito bene. Il bambino…è morto…ma non so come…mentre lei…pare le abbiano sparato…è morta…" - tirò su col naso quello - "Anche madame era sempre gentile con noi…ha aiutato i nostri figli, gli ha insegnato a leggere e scrivere…".

Il racconto giungeva ovattato, perché riportava la vita della figlia, quella vita che il generale aveva tentato di preservare imponendole di lasciare la Francia. Ed evidentemente doveva esserci riuscito perché Oscar era vissuta ed era vissuta a lungo se quell'uomo stava lì a raccontare d'una vita ch'era scorsa, intensa e bella come lo era sua figlia.

Dunque Oscar s'era salvata…

Jarjayes non aveva mai voluto saperlo.

E adesso che l'aveva saputo…

155


	78. Renaissance

_Ma di te, Achille, nessun eroe, né prima, né poi, più felice;  
prima da vivo t'onoravamo come gli dèi noi Argivi,  
e adesso tu signoreggi tra i morti, quaggiù; _

_perciò d'esser morto non t'affliggere, Achille.  
_

 _Io dicevo così: e subito rispondendomi disse:  
"Non lodarmi la morte, splendido Odisseo. Vorrei esser bifolco,_

 _servire un padrone, un diseredato, che non avesse ricchezza,_

 _piuttosto che dominare su tutte l'ombre consunte_

 _Libro XI dell'Odissea vv 482_487_

 _ **Renaissance**_

 _Perché mi hai ingannato per tanto tempo?_

 _Cosa?_

 _Il tuo occhio destro. Il dottore mi ha detto tutto…tu sei quasi cieco vero? Dobbiamo tornare a casa. Non posso portarti a Parigi, domani. Tornerai da nanny e io tornerò in caserma da sola. Ti prego di farlo, André. Non posso permettere che ti accada nulla._

 _Verrò con te, Oscar. Come ho sempre fatto e come voglio fare sempre. Sarò sempre con te._

 _André, io una volta sono stata innamorata di Fersen. Sapendo che tu mi amavi, io amavo ancora Fersen._

 _Io ti amerò sempre, per il resto della mia vita._

 _André, André, anch'io ti amo, con tutto il mio cuore._

 _Io l'ho saputo da sempre Oscar. Anche da prima che io nascessi._

 _André, con te io sento di vivere…_

 _No, io voglio vivere!_

Una sera qualunque, d'una estate qualunque, che poi sarebbe passata alla Storia.

Preludio d'una unione votata alla morte…

 _Se…_

 _Perché queste parole…_

 _Quella sera…_

 _Quella sera, tu eri davanti a lui…_

 _Volevi vivere…_

 _André…_

 _Solo con lui…_

 _Allora è stato davvero tutto un sogno…_

 _L'illusione di un tempo che non è mai stato._

 _Un tempo che non vi è stato concesso di vivere._

 _Vivere dunque è un privilegio…_

 _La morte sublima la fama ma distrugge i sogni…_

 _Oscar…_

 _E' il tuo nome…_

 _Si, ora lo senti…_

 _E quella è la sua voce…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Sono qui André…_

 _Io sono qui…_

 _Oscar…_

 _Dunque lei ha scelto…_

 _Le avevi chiesto di scegliere e le aveva detto che qualsiasi cosa avesse scelto tu avresti rispettato quella scelta e non le avresti mai più chiesto nulla per il resto della vita._

 _Hai rispettato la sua scelta._

 _Dunque è così…_

 _Dunque il destino s'è compiuto._

 _Adesso invece devi ascoltarmi._

 _Te lo chiedo…_

 _Ascoltami…_

 _Devi ascoltarmi…_

 _Io starò con te, non ti lascerò un istante…_

 _Terrò stretta questa mano finchè non accetterai d'arrenderti e tornerai qui._

 _§§§_

"Ho l'ordine di scortarvi…" – il soldato stava lì, rigido, impettito, ad osservare l'uomo dentro la berlina che stava lì, irrigidito, spezzato…

"Signore…" – ripetè il soldato pensando di non esser stato compreso.

"Si…".

Il respiro sospeso, lo sguardo alla moglie ch'era lì, stranita, rattrappita contro lo schienalino della carrozza, le mani strette alle mani del bambino.

Madame Jarjayes non aveva compreso se il piccolo avesse compreso.

Lo guardò negli occhi.

Jibril era serio, aveva compreso le parole pronunciate dal carrettiere, il senso no, forse quello no.

Conosceva il significato di quella parola ma non aveva idea potesse fare male, così tanto male…

Negò, prese a guardare fuori dalla finestrella, gli occhi ficcati al mare, che maman era là, lei era la distesa argentata ed intensa del mare azzurro. Dove mai si sarebbero potuti ficcare gli occhi quando si cerca qualcuno che non c'è e che però si è respirato e si respira come si respira l'aria del mare?!

Riprese il viaggio…

La scorta occhieggiava silenziosa guardandosi attorno, scrutando l'adirivieni di carretti e contadini.

Silenzio…

Il Generale Jarjayes, ammutolito dalle parole rovesciate addosso, s'era immaginato che il drappello li avrebbe scortati ad Alcantia, la strada la rammentava ancora, ma il soldato aveva negato. Non erano diretti là, che la casa per il momento non era che una specie di ragnatela di travi ed impalcature su cui lavoravano giorno e notte tutti quelli che avevano chiesto di poterlo fare.

Jarjayes chiese comunque di deviare dalla strada, il luogo prese a riemergere dai meandri della memoria, non quella del passato ma quella a cui era lui andato tutte le volte in cui s'era chiesto se lei fosse vissuta e lui avesse finalmente emendato alla colpa d'averla educata costringendola a vivere un sogno che non le apparteneva.

Il peso della colpa ed il peso ancor più terribile d'aver rinnegato quella stessa vita a cui lei s'era ribellata.

Il peso d'esser stati una vita sprecata insomma…

Imperdonabile…

L'uomo si passò la mano sul viso.

Non avrebbe più potuto vederla, né parlarle, né…

I soldati accordarono il consenso.

Lo sguardo prese ad aprirsi al viale di cipressi cresciuti, intensamente lucenti, lance impettite seppur mobili al vento, ad accogliere il visitatore, aprendo il varco alla distesa del mare, schegge di molle azzurro sbiancato dalle onde e dai riflessi delle nuvole veloci.

I muscoli presero a tremare…

La vista s'annebbiò nell'intuire la costruzione evanescente che spuntava da sotto le impalcature, armatura legnosa e possente a fungere da sostegno a muratori e falegnami.

L'edificio era irriconoscibile, i segni del fuoco in parte cancellati dal via vai delle persone e dal vento e forse dalla pioggia che doveva essere caduta nei giorni precedenti.

Ma le lingue di calore avevano aggredito gran parte delle stanze e quelle adesso erano ventri aperti, violati, vuoti e neri, come se chi ci viveva dentro non fosse riuscito a nascere, riemergere e sopravvivere.

Il povero glicine languiva ondeggiando al vento.

Jarjayes s'avvicinò. D'istinto accarezzò il tronco intrecciato e nodoso e tentò di scorgervi la vita, su, più su, ove foglioline nuove anche se non primaverili spuntavano da rametti sottili.

La natura accanita non aveva ceduto il passo all'elemento che pure fa parte di essa, capace di distruggerla per consentirle poi di rinascere per altra via, altre forme, altri modi.

Gli operai continuavano il loro mesto lavoro.

Colpi di piccone, martelli, rustico vomitare di sabbia mescolata a pietre…

Sistemi edili diversi ma ugualmente capaci di ricostruire la pietra fredda alla stregua d'una casa, luogo per il tempo e tempo per la vita.

Se l'immaginò Jarjayes, quella vita, quella che doveva essere stata, quella che dunque, per vie traverse ed imperscrutabili era riuscito a donare alla figlia.

I nitriti dei cavalli poco più giù attirarono l'attenzione.

Lo sguardo si posò alla mandria, il gruppo di giumente con i puledri si spostava nel recinto grande, attirati dai fischi dei mandriani.

Visione bucolica…

 _Dio…_

Strideva dunque l'assenza, intuita nella fatica che aveva generato la bellezza, seppure sfregiata dallo scempio.

Non aveva senso restare lì, nell'abbaglio tremante d'una giornata fulgida, nella consapevolezza d'esser arrivati tardi…

Riprese il viaggio. Poche miglia…

La sequenza riportò ad un'altra casa, la ricordava il Generale Jarjayes, ma solo perché ci era passato di fronte, l'aveva trovata splendidamente signorile e raffinata.

 _Dio…_

Cos'è mai la bellezza e il decoro e l'onore e la perfetta riproduzione dell'ordine di fronte alla morte!?

Avrebbe preferito mille volte essere ancora là, a Parigi, quella dannata sera, dopo che gli era giunta notizia che lei era viva e lui aveva deciso che voleva vederla.

Viva…

Da allora aveva iniziato ad intraprendere un viaggio nuovo, sorprendente seppur a ritroso nel tempo.

E da allora non aveva più cessato di ricostruire i momenti trascorsi assieme a lei, i primi passi, la mano stretta alla mano, che se lei doveva imparare a camminare avrebbe dovuto farlo nel modo corretto.

Nessun vezzo, nessuna moina.

Nella testa era corso il ricordo della figlia, quand'era più piccola e lui entrava nella casa e lei si voltava sempre e lo riconosceva e gli correva incontro e l'abbracciava e lui glielo permetteva solo perché lei, così facendo, avrebbe imparato ad avere rispetto e confidenza con un uomo e non con donne o balie o governanti. Nulla era stato lasciato nelle mani di nutrici o dame di compagnia. Le sorelle più grandi allontanate quand'era stato il momento, così che lei sarebbe stata costretta a fidarsi del padre, solo di lui.

Tutto era stato studiato e composto come se lei, la figlia più piccola, fosse stata davvero un maschio.

E per evitare che qualcuno se ne dimenticasse e prendesse a vezzeggiarla di nascosto, lui aveva imposto d'esser presente il più possibile alle lezioni, agli addestramenti…

Gli studi, gli affondi, gli attacchi, i manrovesci, le prese…

 _Dunque è così?_

 _Dunque non vuoi indossare quest'uniforme!?_

 _No, non ho nessuna intenzione di proteggere una donna…_

 _Se l'avessi ascoltata, ora tutto questo non sarebbe mai esistito._

 _Se…_

Se Oscar fosse stata un maschio, il generale avrebbe adempiuto al suo dovere di onorare il rango, garantire una discendenza, risolvere ogni questione, che un maschio sarebbe divenuto quadratura del cerchio oltremodo incompiuto, quello d'una famiglia che avrebbe dovuto procrastinarsi così da onorare la devozione alla famiglia reale.

Dunque alla monarchia francese lui aveva offerto una figlia.

Tutto oramai pareva privo di significato.

Parole che nel corso degli anni s'erano colmate di altro…

 _Dio…_

Se davvero Oscar fosse stata un maschio probabilmente lui non sarebbe mai giunto al punto d'amarla così tanto…

Jarjayes corse allo sguardo del bambino che stava di fronte a sé.

Assomigliava a sua madre ma al tempo stesso era diverso, era altro da lei e da André.

Come lo si è tutti.

Diversi…

Si è figli certo ma si è distinti dal solo essere figli di…

S'arrestò il mezzo, lo stridio delle ruote richiamò l'attenzione degli occupanti dell'edificio maestoso e calmo che si ergeva tra la coltre di quercie e pini.

"Perché qui?" – chiese Jarjayes scendendo.

"Non lo so…" – ammise il soldato – "L'ordine che il Capitano Seghter aveva dato prima di partire era che se il bambino fosse stato ritrovato avrebbe dovuto essere condotto qui…il bambino…è quello che si era smarrito…".

L'indice puntò nell'ombra dell'abitacolo.

"Smarrito? Dunque questo bambino…".

Il soldato tirò un respiro fondo, di più non sapeva: "Ci sono stati diversi incendi…molte settimane fa. Altre quattro case come quella che avete appena visto sono andate distrutte. Sono morte anche diverse persone…ribelli per la precisione…l'ufficiale più alto in grado, il Capitano Seghter è salito a Firenze per riferire ai suoi superiori…".

"Ribelli…".

S'ammutolì Jarjayes, lo sguardo fisso all'edificio.

Il soldato fece un cenno, lasciando intendere che il suo dovere l'aveva compiuto.

Il drappello scomparve nella polvere d'una raggiante giornata d'estate.

"Ribelli…" – ripetè piano Jarjayes. Dunque erano morte diverse persone.

"Ribelli…".

E lei, la padrona, la moglie di Monsieur Grandier, era morta.

Lei era morta…

Lui no.

Dunque…

Un padre che sopravvive ad un figlio…

Ignominia devastante…

Sgusciò dall'abitacolo Jibril, prese a correre come un forsennato, pareva conoscere esattamente dove andare, pareva conoscere la casa come fosse stata la propria.

"Aspetta…" – Madame Jarjayes tentò di richiamarlo, l'altro era già sparito.

Pensieri sempre più fragili, liquidi, incapaci di reggere i passi.

Madame Jarjayes afferrò d'istinto la mano del marito, gesto inconsueto, segno dell'affetto ritrovato o forse dell'incapacità di reggere in solitudine l'ennesimo colpo del destino.

Il senso della perdita aleggiava mentre i passi avanzarono verso l'ingresso e due distinti inservienti o custodi o lacchè o chissà chi ne uscivano per giungere incontro agli ospiti.

Un inchino accennato…

Rapide presentazioni reciproche…

I due si guardano, occhi sgranati: "Il padrone…il Conte Rudolf non è in casa al momento e la padrona è partita. Ma se avrete la compiacenza di attenderlo…".

Ossequi…

"No!" – sibilò Jarjayes stizzito – "Voglio sapere perché siamo stati condotti qui! Siamo giunti con un bambino…tutti hanno detto ch'è il bambino che s'era perduto…lui è il figlio di André…André Grandier…".

Gli sguardi davvero s'aprirono, occhi spalancati di sollievo misto ad incredulità.

Le bocche no, quelle rimasero cucite.

Strideva l'incapacità d'interpretare la richiesta degli ospiti.

"Il padre…" – riprese Jarjayes tentando di convincere a farsi ricevere – "Il padre del bambino che è giunto con noi è qui?! Almeno lui è qui?!".

Secco…

Annuirono i due…

"Bene…accompagnateci da lui! Lo conosciamo…".

Strideva davvero la cortesia mostrata dai due inservienti di contro alla sorta di muro che gli sguardi ed il silenzio dei due avevano eretto con gli ospiti.

"Veramente…" – glissò uno piuttosto affranto – "Il padrone ci ha detto di non far passare nessuno finchè lui non fosse tornato…".

"Il bambino…" – spiegò Jarjayes che stava iniziando ad alterarsi – "Lui è passato! E' corso via…nemmeno so dov'è finito…".

"Si…" – annuì uno dei due, un sorriso un poco mesto – "Jibril è di casa qui…sia ringraziato il cielo ch'è stato trovato. Forse è andato dietro…quando i bambini vengono da noi si radunano tutti dietro…nel cortile che da verso il mare. Anche sua sorella è qui…".

"Una bambina…Jibril ha una sorella?" – chiese timidamente Madame Jarjayes e davvero le dita strinsero la mano del marito. Uno scenario davvero sorprendente.

Jibril non aveva raccontato nulla di sé e della famiglia da quando s'era ricongiunto con i nonni.

Una sorta d'inconscio senso di protezione, inculcatogli chissà quando e chissà dove, lo aveva evidentemente indotto a non elargire altri particolari.

"Si…dopo che la loro casa è bruciata…" – lo sguardo s'abbassò – "Sono venuti a stare qui…i Conti Rudolf li hanno accolti…".

"Sentite…Cristiano Simon…era il custode di Alcantia…".

"Si…ma non c'è adesso…vedete…c'era necessità d'accudire i cavalli…vedete…".

"Per favore…" – l'implorò la dama, ch'era trascorso troppo tempo – "Dobbiamo vedere André…noi lo conosciamo…siamo…".

Fu Jarjayes a stringere la mano dell'altra, segno di non rivelare troppo di sé.

"No!" – si ribellò Madame Jarjayes slacciando la presa – "Ma non capisci?! Siamo così vicini! Non posso credere che io debba arrendermi così! Di nuovo1 Siamo così vicini! Avete paura forse, signor marito!? Avete paura perché adesso avete appreso che nostra figlia è…".

Gli occhi sfidarono il marito, colmi d'incombenti lacrime.

"Io sono vissuta così tutti questi anni! Un giorno immaginando che non lo fosse e il giorno dopo nella disperazione che lo fosse davvero! Era anche mia figlia…e adesso… almeno non rinuncerò a sapere cosa è accaduto!".

Gli occhi tornarno ai due ch'erano sbiancati…

"No, ma vedete…".

"Vi prego…".

 _§§§_

Gli occhi cercarono nei docili anfratti di cespugli di rose e rosmarini.

La cercarono che lei doveva essere là, dato che là mille volte s'erano rifugiati quando andavano a casa dei Conti Rudolf a trascorrere i pomeriggi di studio e allegria.

Jibril prese a chiamare…

Risuonò la voce…

 _Quella voce…_

 _Riso allegro, argentino…_

 _La voce era già risuonata nella testa mentre il corpo era scivolato giù, schiacciato dall'acqua che impediva di respirare._

 _Non si muoveva eppure aveva sentito ridere…_

Gli occhi la videro.

L'altra si alzò dal gioco di petali di rosa e fili d'erba.

Lo riconobbe, cacciò un grido…

 _Quella voce…_

 _Quell'altra voce, che lei aveva strillato davvero, appena venuta al mondo e papà se l'era presa in braccio e se l'era stretta addosso, muto, ad osservare le guance rosse ed un poco gonfie e le labbra piene e rosa e…_

 _La mano aveva accarezzato la testa piccola e stretto la mano che s'era aperta, di riflesso, e subito s'era richiusa alla sua._

 _Li senti?_

 _Sono i tuoi figli…_

 _Tuoi e di André…_

 _Vorresti restare dunque entro questo infinito sogno, che ridestarti equivarrebbe a perdere tutto?_

 _Qui, in questa specie di limbo, tutto è quieto, tutto scorre secondo il tuo volere._

 _Ma più di ogni altra cosa…_

 _Sai che ascoltare le loro voci ed immaginarli soltanto…_

 _Non ti basterebbe…_

 _Non più ora che li hai conosciuti._

Prese a camminare piano che non ci credeva che l'altro fosse lì, fosse tornato e lei non sarebbe stata sola, non più.

Il cuore in gola, prese a correre sull'erba…

I fratelli s'abbracciarono, la breve corsa ricongiunse i corpi piccoli, abituati ad abbracciarsi, strapazzarsi, stringersi e…

Nessuna parola, nessun respiro, nessun pianto.

Jibril e Marie Amal rimasero lì, piccoli, abbracciati, chiusi, incapaci di chiedere che non c'era nulla da raccontare o spiegare. Loro erano troppo piccoli e ciò ch'era importante era la presenza che colmava l'assenza ed annientava il passato, in un istante.

"Ma…dove sei stato?" – pigolò Marie – "Sei stato via tanto…io ero sola…".

"Mi ero perso…".

"Ti eri perso…".

"E poi…".

I ricordi presero a riemergere ora che il terrore d'essersi perduti, d'essere rimasti soli, almeno un poco s'era acquietato.

I ricordi presero a bruciare, il tempo dell'assenza come non fosse mai stato vissuto.

"I nonni mi hanno trovato…non so come hanno fatto…".

"I nonni? I nonni…ma…".

"I nostri nonni…maman e papà di maman…".

Marie s'ammutolì, non aveva mai neppure considerato d'avere dei nonni, anche se Donna Lari era nonna si, e Ivi e Gregorio la chiamavano così.

Silenzio…

"Dove sono…" – chiese Jibril tirando su col naso – "Maman e papà? E Martin?!".

Silenzio…

"Devo dirti una cosa…" – sospirò la sorella, che l'altro si zittì, s'impietrì, rammentando le parole del carrettiere ma lui non ci voleva credere che fosse vero quel che aveva detto quell'uomo, che quello non aveva mai conosciuto maman. Maman era sempre stata forte, quasi quanto il mare…

Solo che da lì il mare si riusciva a scorgere a fatica e Jibril ammise che non avrebbe potuto ficcare gli occhi alla distesa azzurra per cercarla e convincersi che ciò che aveva ascoltato non fosse vero.

Non c'era il mare a distrarre e colmare e dare la forza di non cedere allo strazio.

"No! Non voglio sapere niente!" – disse piano Jibril – "Non lo voglio sapere! Voglio vedere maman e papà e Martin…li voglio…".

"Jil…" – balbettò Marie che quando lei stava male o aveva fretta, Jibril diventava Jil – "Martin…non c'è…non è tornato con noi…".

L'altro si staccò: "Stupida! Non è vero! Stai dicendo una bugia!".

Un pezzo del racconto già ascoltato.

Il dolore aveva preso a scavare nello stesso solco scavato dall'amore.

L'amore non colma…

L'amore non guarisce…

 _Gli occhi del fratello maggiore su di sé, il viso velato da un'ombra mentre s'era chinato su di lui…_

 _Il fratello non c'era più…_

"Mi dispiace…" – la voce alle spalle fece sussultare il bambino – "Purtroppo…tuo fratello Martin è morto…".

Jibril riconobbe Joseph, il figlio dei conti Rudolf.

Era il più grande di tutti adesso e lui non era mai stato solito dire schiocchezze.

"Anche tu sei stupido!" – si rivoltò Jibril mentre le lacrime prendevano a salire e la gola a chiudersi – "Lui…Martin…".

Marie si fece avanti tenendo stretta la mano del fratello.

Così Joseph, nessuno dei due disse altro, inutile aggiungere spiegazioni a ciò che non era possibile spiegare.

L'assenza dilania più di qualsiasi spiegazione.

Jibril si rese conto che Martin non c'era, non era lì, e questo non era mai accaduto.

L'amore non cura…

L'amore non guarisce…

L'amore scava…

Anche l'amore d'un fratello per un fratello.

Un grido…

Un grido infantile e rozzo e perduto…

 _Senti…_

 _Quella è la voce di tuo figlio…_

 _Dio…_

 _Jibril…_

 _Tuo figlio, che hai ascoltato sin da quando ancora non sapevi quale fosse il suo volto._

 _Tuo figlio, che hai amato quando ancora non esisteva, perché l'amore scava, dentro, persino a ritroso nel tempo, perché poi non lo rammenti più il tempo in cui voi non eravate assieme._

 _Tuo figlio…_

Lento incedere della sera.

Le ombre s'allungavano, lì, nell'atrio odoroso di menta e tessuti un poco polverosi.

Il generale e madame erano stati accolti e fatti accomodare. I due domestici avevano preferito attenersi alle istruzioni ricevute, ligi fino alla fine, forse perché gli ordini erano necessari a difendere ciò ch'era sopravvissuto allo scempio.

Jarjayes aveva preso ad intuire. Francesi venuti a diffondere la distruzione…

Potevano essere stati i soldati di Bonaparte ma i conti non tornavano perché quell'uomo aveva fatto in modo di risparmiare le terre del Granducato in virtù della resa che il Granduca aveva accettato.

Dunque…

Che importanza aveva ormai sapere cosa fosse accaduto e perché?

 _Luce accecante avvolgente calda…_

 _La voce serena…_

 _Flusso di ricordi…_

 _Tutto prese ad avvolgere i muscoli, le braccia, le gambe…_

Le dite inanellate attendevano d'esser strette di nuovo, unico appiglio alla vita.

Le dita accarezzarono la pelle, tentando di solcare il mondo oscuro fatto di tepore e respiro.

Passi concitati s'intrufolarono tra le stanze, scalpiticcio di piedi con e senza scarpe.

I sensi riportarono il domestico tramestio…

 _Un guizzo…_

 _Quella voce…_

Madame Jarjayes attese e poi inquadrò il gruppetto di bambini ch'era entrato.

"Nonno!" – gridò Jibril impadronendosi della mano del generale – "Vieni! Ti presento Marie…mia sorella…lui è Joseph Rudolf…è nostro amico…".

 _Nonno…_

 _Quella voce…_

 _Inspiegabile suono che tocca e riemerge dal profondo…_

Si rattrappì ancora di più, intuendo - i piedi nudi sul pavimento di legno - che il solco tiepido dei raggi che penetravano dalla finestra aveva mutato direzione.

Il calore del sole diminuiva, segno che l'ora del pomeriggio volgeva lentamente alla sera.

Un respiro…

Strinse di nuovo la mano, intuì che la vita rifluiva nelle vene, intuì che i suoni erano mutati, le voci si sommavano.

André si ritrovò di nuovo lì, ugualmente diviso, come nel giorno in cui era nato Jibril.

Vedere suo figlio oppure…

Le mani si slacciarono dunque…

La destra scorse un istante su, al volto, intuendo i lineamenti magri, gli occhi chiusi.

André si staccò, si alzò, la sinistra corse a cercare la strada sfilando prima sul letto, poi al legno della testata, poi al nulla della stanza sconosciuta.

I piedi nudi strisciarono sul pavimento, impossibile mantenere un'andatura più decisa, anche se il cuore aveva preso a battere forte, sferzato dall'intuito, spronato dalla speranza, perché i sensi, gli altri, tutti gli altri, avevano riportato altro.

La smania di comprendere…

Madame Jarjayes fissò la bambina

La tonalità scura di capelli, il visino paffuto e lieve, lo sguardo calmo eppure tenace…

"Marie…" – ripetè piano madame.

"Oui…madame…es-tu ma grand-mère?" – chiese l'altra, gli occhi che brillavano, impettita anche se scalza.

"Si…sei…".

"Marie Amal…grand-mère…Marie Amal Grandier…" – un inchino un po' goffo, un sorriso…

Denti piccoli, bianchi, labbra rosse…

Tutto richiamava a lei, _a loro_ , alla vita…

 _Nonno…_

 _Quella voce…_

Si mise ad ascoltare in silenzio…

Riconobbe la voce, il crescendo dei passi.

Non era Marie che correva su…

Non era solo Marie, lei non era sola.

"Dio…Jibril…" – il nome sussurrato, André fece un passo, il ginocchio battè contro uno sgabello spinto via. L'equilibrio minato…

Un altro passo, il buio…

Se lei fosse stata lì non l'avrebbe lasciato indietro, gli avrebbe preso la mano, l'avrebbe stretta.

Gliel'aveva promesso che non l'avrebbe mai lasciato se lui fosse diventato cieco. E che l'avrebbe amato sempre…

"Jibril…" – gridò forte, come impazzito, perché aveva sentito la voce del figlio.

Intuì ch'era lui…

S'impietrì immaginando che lo strazio avesse corrotto i sensi a tal punto, che quelli ch'erano rimasti vigili s'erano raffinati sì, ma non al punto d'arrivare a colmare quello che s'era perduto.

Rimase lì…

Udì allora la voce, quella del figlio.

"Jibril!" – gridò di nuovo, l'urgenza d'averlo tra le braccia allora, che quello era là, stava arrivando…

"Padre!".

Il pianto…

Il passo veloce…

Il tuffo addosso al corpo del padre che scese giù, in ginocchio, piegato dai giorni vuoti che avevano scavato nel fondo delle viscere e adesso quel vuoto doveva essere colmato, tenendosi addosso il corpo del figlio, tutto, tutto quanto, chiudersi addosso a lui e stringerlo, che non fosse stato davvero solo un sogno.

Il corpo piccolo, magro, giuzzante, s'impresse davvero in quello grande e forte del padre.

Un tremito…

Non poteva vedere il figlio, anche se la voce era la sua.

Chiuse gli occhi André. Non vedeva, non gl'importava…

"Dio…sei…tu…".

"Papà!".

Null'altro…

André si strinse addosso il figlio, l'abbracciò, lo chiuse nel guscio della stretta, affondando le dita tra i capelli, intuendo la consistenza della pelle, adattando il respiro perduto a quello di lui.

Piangeva il moccioso, anche lui stava lì, immobile, il corpo del padre a fargli da antro, nido, culla, come fosse stato il ventre d'una madre.

Piangeva André e non si capacitava di smettere e…

Anche Marie finì addosso a tutte e due abbracciando il padre e André accolse anche lei, in silenzio senza chiedere nulla.

Rimasero lì muti, a piangere, a tirar su col naso, a tentar di calmare il cuore che sarebbe uscito dal petto. Non udivano più nulla, non percepivano altro che sé stessi.

"Dio…sei tornato…" – disse piano André al moccioso che baciò il padre sulla guancia scavata.

"Mon papà…".

Il bambino chiese la mano del padre, non s'era ancora accorto di nulla.

Il pugno piccolo s'aprì per lasciar scivolare in quella di André il pegno d'amore, tiepido del calore di coloro che l'avevano scaldato.

Perché quel pegno era rimasto freddo nelle mani di chi l'aveva considerato un mero oggetto di scherno, un trastullo, un banale segno d'una improbabile amicizia.

Ma era divenuto caldo del calore delle mani di chi l'aveva tenuto addosso a sé, per rammentare coloro che l'avevano posseduto.

Lo sguardo del padre s'aprì un poco, seppur rimase fisso al vuoto, al buio avanti a sé.

La mano di André si chiuse, il palmo riportò la foggia del povero disco di metallo forato e quel solco fondo che aveva accolto lo scempio della guerra.

"Jibril…".

André accarezzò la testa del figlio, incapace di comprendere come fosse accaduto che quell'oggetto fosse arrivato fin lì. Lui l'aveva perduto ormai otto anni prima, da quando _lei_ gliel'aveva restituito e…

"Nonna Marguerite ha detto che apparteneva a maman. Nonna Marguerite dice che gliel'avevi regalata tu quando lei era piccola! E funzionava…ma adesso…nonna Marguerite l'ha ritrovata a Parigi…è una trottola…no…volevo dire…era una trottola. Vedi…vedi…non funziona più!".

"Nonna…" – annuì André sempre più sconvolto sollevando il viso, tentando di comprendere i passi che avanzavano – "Marguerite?!".

"Papà…" – ammise Jibril con un filo di voce perché avrebbe voluto essere scorto dal padre, accorgendosi che l'altro invece cercava i suoni – "Mi ha ritrovato la nonna…assieme al nonno…li hai mandati tu?!".

Si scosse André…

Non poteva vedere, non comprendeva: "Il nonno…".

Chiese, tentò di comprendere…

"Si…Jibril…" - la voce poco distante…

La voce conosciuta…

Lo sguardo si sollevò nella direzione della voce.

Silenzio…

Un passo…

Jarjayes, nemmeno lui comprendeva.

Intuì lo sguardo dell'altro rivolto a sé, seppure al suono della voce e non più alla persona. Comprese allora, rammentando l'altra sentenza che dunque aveva seguito il suo corso.

S'inginocchiò allora il generale, poggiando una mano sul braccio di André.

"Si…" – riprese rivolto al bambino e anche al padre – "Tuo padre era così preoccupato per te…e siccome non poteva venire lui…ha chiesto a me, a noi, ai tuoi nonni di cercarti e riportarti a casa…".

Poche parole, in esse il senso della vita e di ciò ch'erano stati e divenuti l'uno per l'altro.

Nessun rango, nessun onore, nessun blasone da difendere.

Erano stati uomini alla ricerca di sé.

Erano stati ed erano padri.

"Signor generale…" – lo riconobbe André, fece per alzarsi, il corpo ondeggiò un poco al cambio repentino d'equilibrio.

Il corpo tremò, André fu costretto a restare in ginocchio.

Jibril comprese, gli prese la faccia tra le mani. Suo padre lo guardava ma pareva non vederlo…

"Papà?".

"Si…Jibril…sei tornato…temevo non avrei più potuto abbracciarti…".

"Papà ma tu…".

"Bambino…il mio bambino…non temere…ricordi? Ne avevamo parlato…sarebbe potuto accadere che un giorno papà non avrebbe visto più…".

"Allora…" – tremò la voce dell'altro, il ritorno segnato da tanti eventi sconosciuti e nuovi e difficili d'accettare - "Mon papà…".

"Ti vedo Jibril…anche se non più attraverso i miei occhi. Adesso ti ascolto e so che sei qui tra le mie braccia…sono felice…".

La profezia di antiche favole s'era avverata…

"Mon papà…e…Martin?".

"Martin…" – André non sapeva che rispondere, la domanda non poteva essere casuale. Il figlio gli chiedeva del figlio, del fratello…

"Figlio mio…".

L'esitazione…

"Mi hanno detto che non è tornato…" – il figlio sapeva.

"Si…Martin non è tornato…non tornerà…".

André non poteva vedere eppure ascoltò il mesto implodere dei sensi del figlio, che se lo diceva il padre allora la terribile verità doveva esser vera.

André sfiorò la faccia del piccolo, le guance umide…

Non c'era tempo di soffermarsi.

La richiesta più immediata forse incauta ma dettata dall'urgenza di scacciare il panico che oscurava i sensi e la mesta gioia d'essersi ritrovati.

"Papà…voglio maman…" - un respiro…

Silenzio…

"Papà…vorrei restituirla a maman…" - Jibril riprese la trottola dalla mano del padre.

L'altro appoggiò la fronte alla fronte del bambino.

Accarezzò il viso, annusò l'odore del figlio, impresso nella mente, sin dal primo giorno in cui era nato.

"Questo è il suo tesoro…" – ammise Jibril mentre la voce tremava, il nodo alla gola - "Lei…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Lei è di là. Maman è di là…appoggiala nella sua mano e poi chiudi piano le sue dita. Sono sicuro che la riconoscerà…e le farà così piacere che forse…".

Sussultarono il Generale Jarjayes e la moglie…

Jibril strinse il viso del padre, riprese a piangere.

Dunque se il mare era ancora là, dove lui l'aveva scorto, anche lei, anche la sua maman doveva essere là…

 _§§§_

Vedeva sé stessa…

Sentiva sé stessa…

Percepiva le membra e i muscoli e le vene e il sangue e la pelle avvolti nel tiepido abbraccio.

Raccolti e non più dispersi.

Ragrumati in una specie di groviglio di spine, sfaccettate lamine di luce capaci d'incidere la coscienza e la carne.

Luce calma della sera…

Strida di rondini e gabbiani sul mare…

Tutto prendeva a rallentare com'era giusto che fosse alla sera, quando il chiarore del tramonto invita a dispiegare i gesti, a mondare la fatica, ad attardarsi davanti al fuoco, ad osservare il sole che muore.

La mente incerta se cedere alla calma, alla serenità…

Abbandonare la fatica, lo struggimento del vivere, la tensione dell'incertezza che il futuro è incerto e in alcuni momenti non si ha capacità di sopportarne il buio.

No…

Intuì d'essere percorsa da tante piccole intensità, indefinite ed impercettibili.

Ognuna di esse era un suono, una voce, un'ombra…

Piccole fiamme…

Sensazioni ora tiepide ora fredde…

Dapprima lontane poi intensamente vicine.

Tutte, tutte indistintamente le percepiva come appartenessero ad un altro mondo, ad un'altra dimensione, diversa dallo spazio e dal tempo in cui era vissuta.

 _Le grandi finestre bianche…_

 _Il fioretto stretto nella mano…_

 _Emmanuel…_

 _E poi altri scampanii, a festa, a perdita d'occhio…_

 _Il cielo grigio di neve…_

 _Il fragrante sentore d'una rosa…_

 _E polvere da sparo…_

 _E fuoco…_

 _E acqua…_

Non comprendeva più quale fosse la realtà o il sogno.

Se la sua vita, tutta, era stata sogno e neppure il suo ma quello di altri, che non erano lei…

Oppure se in quel sogno era scorsa la sua vita reale.

Non comprendeva s'essa si fosse inesorabilmente fermata, il corpo sbattuto sulle pietre fredde della piazza assolata, percorsa dalle nuvole di polvere nera sputata dai cannoni che sparavano contro la Bastiglia…

Oppure se fosse proseguita ed in essa l'amore avesse scavato un futuro fatto della voce dei figli, del tocco delle dita d'un uomo, del respiro dell'aria d'un paese diverso.

Il palmo della mano si colmò del tepore metallico dell'oggetto caro.

Forgiato col fuoco, aveva percorso sentieri imprescrutabili, trastullato da mani bambine, nascosto nella polverosa terra, restituito al calore del petto su cui s'erano posati i battiti del suo cuore e le sue labbra avevano assaggiato il senso di lui e le mani s'erano aperte a graffiare la pelle.

Per altri anni ancora era stato stretto nelle mani del demonio…

E poi…

Poi esso era tornato lì.

Le dita vennero chiuse da quelle del figlio.

Le dita d'istinto restarono chiuse, strette al pegno d'amore.

Il palmo riconobbe il solco, quello scavato dall'amore che non cura e non guarisce…

La sensazione più netta.

La sua voce, dapprima lontana, non quella d'uno sconosciuto…

Era la voce di André…

Continuava a ripeterle che doveva vivere.

Vivere…

Nulla avrebbe più potuto separarli.

E le diceva che Jibril era tornato…

 _Dio…_

Il nome…

Il nome incise e colmò finalmente il solco scavato dall'amore.

Oscar decise…

Doveva rincorrere la voce e ritrovarla ed afferrarla prima che fosse troppo tardi.

"Posso baciarla?" – chiese Jibril che aveva osservato il mare sapendo che là c'era maman e adesso non aveva più necessità d'osservare la distesa azzurra perché maman era lì, sotto gli occhi, accanto a sé.

"Si…" – annuì Andrè – "Dalle un bacio…".

Sorrise, s'immaginò André il bacio d'un principe che avrebbe risvegliato la vita…

Vivere…

Lentamente…

Quando tutto inizia a correre veloce, allora tu impara a vivere lentamente*…

Gli occhi s'aprirono, lentamente…

Aveva paura…

Non sapeva cosa avrebbe visto.

Le pietre fredde della piazza della Bastiglia…

Oppure…

Vide lo sguardo.

Percepì la bocca piccola, un poco imbronciata come la sua quand'era più piccola.

André gliel'aveva ripetuto non so quante volte che Oscar Jibril era davvero uguale a lei, quand'era più piccola.

Vide i riccioli chiari, lo sguardo un poco umido, intuì la mano sul viso.

La percorreva, l'accarezzava…

La mano del bambino tornò a quella della madre appoggiandosi sopra, così che entrambe si chiusero sul calore del metallo tiepido, ridivenuto vivo nelle mani del figlio.

"Ecco il tuo tesoro maman…te l'ho riportato!" – sussurrò Jibril.

Oscar vide André accanto a sé e poi Jibril e poco più dietro Marie.

Intuì il volto del padre. Forse s'era svegliata ma non lì, non nella nuova vita, ma in quella d'un tempo, l'antico anfratto dentro il ventre di Parigi che li aveva accolti, disertori e reietti.

André s'avvicinò. Le dita percorsero il volto, scivolando leggere sugli occhi, intuendo ch'essi erano un poco aperti.

"Ti sei svegliata…" – sussurrò André andando vicino al viso.

Oscar rammentò, afferrò la mano, la tenne lì, sulle palpebre, per dimostrargli che adesso era sveglia.

La bocca s'aprì un poco…

André scostò le dita, passando il pollice sulle labbra: "Shhh…non parlare…".

Avrebbe voluto, un mugugno e lui le mise l'indice sulla bocca.

"Non devi parlare…non devi sforzarti…non devi stancarti…" – di filato mentre premeva il dito per farla tacere – "Ascoltami…devi ascoltarmi…".

Annuì lei, soffiò il respiro sul dannato dito mentre lo sguardo prendeva a colmarsi delle figure che la circondavano.

Dio, quello era suo padre…

Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo…

E c'era anche sua madre…

 _Marguerite…_

Così la chiamava da bambina, il nome lungo, difficile, storpiato apposta perch'era bello inciamparci sopra.

 _Mar-gue-rit…_

 _Mar-gue-rit…_

 _Madre…_

"Signore…Signor Generale…" – André rimase con il volto fisso alla moglie.

Oscar sussulò, dunque i suoi genitori erano lì, erano davvero loro.

"Vi prego…vorreste…tenere i miei figli con voi? Solo per poco? Mi rendo conto che sono anni che non avete più saputo nulla di noi ma devo…devo parlare con lei…devo farlo da solo…".

Annuì il Generale Jarjayes, poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Jibril che tentò d'opporre una debole rimostranza.

"Jibril…" – lo prevenne André – "Lo so che vorresti stare con tua madre…lascia che parli con lei…poi tornerà qui…".

Un respiro fondo…

Marie Amal si fiondò ad afferrare la mano della nonna, l'altra la strinse, ritrovando la stretta dolce e forte della figlia, la più piccola.

"Nonna Marguerite…nonna…".

Silenzio…

André attese, il viso rivolto a lei, la mano stretta dolcemente.

Attese che tutti uscissero…

Oscar lo guardò, a poco a poco ogni tassello prese ad occupare il posto che gli competeva.

Dunque non era un sogno quello.

Dunque era la realtà, reale, cruda, vera, terribile.

Fatta del dolore sordo che contorce i muscoli e si riverbera su e giù, sgorgando folle dalla gola…

Lo sguardo si sgranò alle parole…

"Sshh…non avere paura…era l'unico modo…" – riprese André e lei lì a tentare di comprendere - "Ricordi? Il capitano Seghter mi aveva lasciato andare. Ti eri offerta d'addossarti la responsabilità per le gesta dei nostri…".

Si fermò André, non aveva piena certezza che lei avesse rammentato tutto. Non sapeva se lei aveva compreso che Rouge e gli altri giovani erano morti. E anche Ismael el Bakar…

E…

Fu lei ad indurlo a proseguire, senza parlare, le dita strette, inanellate alle dita.

"Sulla via per Firenze…il Barone Rini ha tentato di liberare Bouillé. Non c'è riuscito. Allora è tornato indietro…avrebbe ucciso Seghter…ma tu gli hai salvato la vita e poi sei stata ferita, hai rischiato di morire. E il capitano…me l'ha chiesto lui che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare…l'ha chiesto a me che cosa sarebbe stato…meglio…ed io…io ho deciso che tu saresti morta…".

André non riuscì proseguire, l'altra mano agli occhi…

Respiro silenzioso ingarbugliato alle lacrime.

"Morta?!" – chiese lei piano, un filo di voce, mantenendo lo sguardo su di lui.

Il tono basso, gli occhi su di lei, le mani strette…

"Il barone è morto in quello scontro…prima di morire anche lui ha colpito _una persona_ …colei che aveva salvato la vita al Capitano Seghter…e quella persona è morta…è stata uccisa…".

André si strinse a lei andando agli occhi, quasi la stesse guardando come un tempo.

"Quella persona era Oscar François de Jarjayes e adesso lei è morta. E' morta quel giorno…e il capitano non ha più ragione di arrestare qualcuno che non c'è più…".

Oscar si scosse, lo sguardo fisso verso André.

La stessa sequenza ideata tanti anni prima…

"Oscar François de Jarjayes è morta e adesso tu vivrai e sarai libera. Ora tu sarai per sempre Françoise Grandier…la moglie di André Grandier. Sempre se lo vorrai…se lo vorrai ancora! Nessuno potrà più farti del male. Mai più!".

"Perché…" – lieve – "Perché non dovrei volerlo?!".

André corse al viso…

"Perché ti ho fatto del male…di nuovo…e non so se accetterai di perdonarmi un'altra volta…".

La mano stretta alla mano...

"Dunque…insomma…" – sibilò lei tra il contrariato ed il sofferente – "Mi si deve far morire per farmi vivere…non ho proprio scampo a questo destino!".

Un sorriso amaro…

"Non voglio che tu finisca nelle patrie galere…" – ammise André – "Anche se nel Granducato non si parla più di pena di morte…io ti voglio qui…lo sai vero che sono diventato molto egoista?!".

La voce si spense, in esse era contenuta l'essenza della vita.

Dunque questo era accaduto.

Lei era morta.

Un'altra volta…

Lei non sarebbe più esistita…

Né in Francia e neppure in Italia.

Nulla sarebbe rimasto di ciò che era stata e lei sarebbe stata libera per sempre di essere ciò che era diventata. Senza nome…

"Sai…" – disse André – "C'era tutto il paese al tuo funerale!".

Che lei spalancò gli occhi…

"Si, erano tutti disperati. Il Capitano Seghter mi ha riconsegnato la tua spada e la tua uniforme. Ora sono sepolte sulla collina, quella sul mare…" – continuò André – "Oscar François de Jarjayes è morta!".

"Allora…allora André…sono contenta che sia accaduto a me! Ricordi? Come allora…" – riprese piano, vinta dalla stanchezza – "Sono contenta che tu sia salvo. Non avrei mai permesso che ti fosse accaduto…nulla…non lo avrei mai permesso…".

Le voci scorsero nella mente.

L'odore dell'acqua marcia, giù, sotto Pont Marie…

Gli spari, le campane di Notre Dame…

Suoni impazziti…

La voce di Alain che s'allontanava…

Svaniva…

Non più parole antiche, visioni lontane ma forse parole ed immagini in realtà mai esistite.

Terribili parole vinte, il malefico presagio dissolto.

Solo un istante…

Un respiro fondo, Oscar scostò la mano.

I ricordi ripresero a rifluire alla coscienza, come un fiume in piena.

La spina stava lì…

Il passato atroce scardinato dalla dolente e terribile realtà.

"Martin…" – il nome accarezzato e sussurrato piano.

Silenzio…

Le mani di André chiusero il viso dell'altra, entrambe a stringere il senso dell'altra…

"Lui…non tornerà…".

Le mani s'appoggiarono alle mani, si che le mani di André la tenessero lì, le impedissero di sprofondare…

"Lo abbiamo sepolto sulla collina…anche lui. Rouge e gli altri invece…i familiari sono tornati a prenderli…io non sono andato…".

Nessuna parola, nessun suono…

Il silenzio accolse il pianto, fronte alla fronte, respiro su respiro, il corpo inciso dall'immagine del bambino che si era perso, troppo pochi i giorni, trascorsi troppo in fretta, in cui le loro vite s'erano incrociate.

Senza respiro le lacrime accompagnarono il grido che anche lei gridò, il corpo impazzito che adesso tutto il dolore e lo strazio s'abbattevano addosso, che tutti erano tornati ma lui no, Martin non sarebbe più tornato.

"E' colpa mia…".

"No…".

"E' colpa mia…se avessi compreso…".

"Non dire idiozie!" – gridò André – "Non sei stata tu…".

Fu lei a stringere la testa dell'altro, tenerlo lì, anche se lui non la vedeva più.

"Devo…parlarti…".

"No…non adesso…".

"Devo…".

"Non adesso! Devi riposare…".

"André…".

Le mani s'aprirono, i pollici accarezzarono le guance bagnate, ci strisciarono sopra in ascolto della pelle morbida, magra…

"No…non voglio perderti! Non voglio perdere anche te! Devi riposare! Anche se ti costerà restare qui immobile, so che vorresti alzarsi e correre via…non potrai farlo…".

Fece per staccarsi André, che restare lì sarebbe equivalso a spingere lei a parlare, a ricordare, a scivolare nel baratro della colpa.

Lo stesso in cui era già scivolato lui.

Che da quando il figlio era morto…

La mano sulla faccia, intuì i denti stretti, il respiro soffiato fuori, che però il dolore, quello dei muscoli forse si riesce anche ad ammaestrare, ma quello dell'anima no…

"Me ne vado. Vorrei restare ma se lo faccio…finiresti per stancarti…".

"Non lasciarmi!".

"No! Non ti lascio…ma con me qui…".

"Mi sono sempre illusa d'agire…".

"Hai agito per il bene dei tuoi figli!" – l'interruppe André – "Sempre e per tutti, senza distinzioni! E sai bene che aver agito per il loro bene non ha mai significato agire per il loro bene soltanto! Il bene di tutti…questo è stato il bene per i nostri figli!".

Le geometrie si ricomponevano.

André si alzò, incerto…

Marie scattò in piedi nel vedere il padre affacciarsi alla porta. Gli strinse la mano per condurlo fuori.

"Ti aiuto io…papà!".

Dunque il destino aveva stabilito diversamente…

Jibril rientrò per mettersi accanto a sua madre e lei vide poco dietro il padre, il proprio, che non stava sognando. E ammise che l'aveva sognato qualche volta, sorprendentemente sereno, come mai l'aveva davvero veduto nella vita passata.

S'avvicinò il Generale Jarjayes: "Non devi stancarti…ho compreso che sei stata ferita…".

Una smorfia, il desiderio di comprendere era più urgente della necessità di tenere a bada le fitte che riverberavano la stretta dalla spalla giù per il torace, contorcendo le viscere ed imponendo di respirare piano e parlare altrettanto lentamente.

"Siete qui…".

"Perdonami…" – sussurrò piano, che fu lei a stupirsi e così Madame Jarjayes alle spalle – "Non ho mai voluto sapere…non ti ho mai cercato…".

"E io non ho mai cercato voi…non vi ho mai fatto sapere che ero viva. Pensavo fosse questo ciò che volevate…".

"Si, ma non perché non volessi sapere, non perché non desiderassi conoscere del tuo destino. M'importava al punto da temere che qualsiasi notizia sarebbe stata fatale per te…".

Il Generale Jarjayes non era personaggio capace di cedere ad accorati pentimenti o smaccate dimostrazioni di commozione, nè particolarmente avezzo a misurarsi con i sentimenti.

"Sai…il nonno mi ha trovato sull'isola…" – intervenne Jibril gli occhi che brillavano dall'emozione – "Ha detto che l'avete mandato tu e papà, perché voi non potevate venire…".

Ecco…

Oscar davvero rimase lì, colpita dal giro di parole, le fila delle esistenze rimesse dalle mani d'un padre intelligente e lungimirante alle mani d'un altro padre ormai cieco, piuttosto che alla beffa del destino.

Jarjayes aveva concesso ad André d'essere indiretto fautore del ritrovamento e del salvataggio del figlio.

"Padre…" – la voce quasi assente inghiottita dalla fitta.

"Ora riposa…devo discutere con tuo marito di alcune questioni…ti lascio alle cure di tua madre…".

"Aspettate…".

"No…riposa. Lui è sempre stato più saggio di te, in questo non devi offenderti. Mi farò spiegare da lui…".

Un mugugno…

Gli sguardi si slacciarono…

Oscar si ritrovò lì, immobile, la spalla trafitta, il fianco fasciato, dunque poco mobile. Gli occhi ritrovarono quelli di sua madre e subito dopo quelli del figlio su di sé.

Jibril la fissò, mentre la nonna accarezzava la fronte dell'altra.

"Dunque…" – esordì Madame Jarjayes sorridendo – "Non ti smentisci proprio mai!".

"Madre…".

"Sai Jibril…" – proseguì la donna guardandosi attorno per scovare bende e acqua pulita e Jibril come un furetto scese dal letto per prestare aiuto a recuperare tutto l'occorrente – "Tua madre…non le conto più le volte ch'è stato necessario curarle qualche ferita…graffi…lividi…insomma…".

"Proprio come me!" – saltò su Jibril tutto impettito – "Anch'io ho le ginocchia sempre sbucciate!".

Fu la madre del moccioso a sentire la necessità d'intervenire: "Guarda che non è poi segno di grande intelligenza ritrovarsi sempre con qualche ferita addosso!" – lo rimproverò – "Non dovresti parlare così! Fare a gara a chi ne prende di più…".

"Ha ragione tua madre!" – Madame Jarjayes corse in aiuto – "Tuo nonno non era contento se lei si feriva…la bravura sta nell'uscire indenni da un combattimento…anzi…".

Il coro delle due donne, la prima voce più flebile, la seconda più intensa…

"Mai trovarsi sul luogo del combattimento!".

L'insegnamento era stato appreso non solo dall'allieva d'un tempo ma anche dalla madre che spesso aveva assistito di nascosto alle lezioni della figlia.

Oscar e Marguerite davvero si guardarono. La prima accennò un sorriso, l'altra tentò di farlo, seppur inchiodata lì dalla follia d'una scelta che aveva portato ad un'esistenza estrema, al limite della sopravvivenza.

Il palmo della mano raccolse la trottola ch'era ridiventata fredda.

La madre la porse al figlio.

"Questa è tua…".

"Maman…te l'ho riportata…".

"Si…ti ringrazio…ma preferirei che la tenessi tu. Te la regalo…anche se ormai non funziona più!".

 _§§§_

"Benvenuto nella mia casa!".

Pete Rudolf si precipitò a salutare gli ospiti. Era stato informato del loro arrivo ed anche chi fossero.

Il Generale Jarjayes si schernì alla proposta dell'altro d'essere ospitati ma Rudolf insistette. L'entusiamo di poter disquisire dei fatti che riguardavano luoghi lontani e decisioni altrettanto severe come quelle di capitolare in armistizi con Bonaparte piuttosto che tenergli testa, come accadeva ancora a Mantova, divenne il collante per tenere i due lì, a parlare con rispetto e fervore patriottico di tante questioni.

Il francese avrebbe dovuto esser dalla parte del generale corso ma in fondo non del tutto.

Ed il conte austriaco avrebbe dovuto esser dalla parte del Granduca, ma anche lì, in fondo in fondo, non era del tutto certa l'adesione ai principi autoritari della discendenza austriaca.

Le geometrie vennero dunque rivelate.

Sussultò il Generale Jarjayes. Il nome dell'antico avversario condusse i pezzi di quella geometria a ricomporsi. Il quadro sorprendente e terribile…

Poche spiegazioni unite all'intuito e all'esperienza, appresi i nomi dei feroci protagonisti della vicenda, colmarono il non detto.

Bouillé era giunto in Toscana. S'era alleato con il Barone Rini, scorazzando per le terre a mettere a ferro e fuoco le case, inducendo i francesi a credere che fossero gli austriaci ad essersi ribellati e così gli austriaci a credere che fossero i francesi a farla da padrone, atteggiandosi da usurpatori e saccheggiatori, come si comandava in ogni dannata guerra.

Le geometrie s'erano ricomposte ad un prezzo altissimo.

L'ordine era tornato a regnare sovrano.

Svariati giovani ribelli, l'unica responsabilità quella di tentare di restituire equità nella disparità di ricchezze dettate unicamente dal rango e dalla protervia di pochi, erano morti, così come era morto il tirannucolo del posto ed il suo balzano alleato messo ai ferri.

"Ho tentato di seguire Bouillé seppur senza far notare i miei spostamenti…" – ammise Jarjayes, lo sguardo rivolto ad André che se ne stava di fronte al fuoco, lo sguardo immobile, il calore della fiamma intuito ma ormai buio – "Purtroppo le condizioni di governo in Francia mi hanno spinto a rivolgermi altrove per prestare i miei servigi…sono sempre stato al servizio della monarchia e ho continuato ad esserlo. Così facendo mi sono assicurato la possibilità di muovermi liberamente per l'Europa…purtroppo avevo compreso che Bouillè era giunto in Italia con il favore del Direttorio…se mi fossi avvicinato troppo…".

"Non dovete rammaricarvi di questo…" – ammise stancamente André – "Io ho commesso un errore…ho sottovalutato quell'uomo. Perdonate…non ho ancora speso una parola per ringraziarvi…non so come abbiate fatto…mi avete riportato mio figlio…".

Le parole si persero nel silenzio…

"Ho ancora diverse conoscenze tra gli uomini che militano per il Generale Bonaparte…anche se non sono un suo sostenitore…mi adopererò perché vengano revocati a Bouillé gradi e titoli. Ha messo in pericolo l'alleanza con la Francia…è solo un traditore…".

Pete Rudolf ascoltò in silenzio. Poi tentò di mutare lo scenario, richiamando l'attenzione dell'ospite ch'era stato accolto, assieme a tutta la sua famiglia.

E neppure l'aver appreso della possibile sorte infausta che avrebbe potuto colpire la figlia Scarlett aveva scalfitto l'amicizia nata tanti anni prima.

Il giovane ribelle era morto e la figlia Scarlett aveva spiegato al padre che mai quel giovane ribelle avrebbe messo in pericolo la sua vita.

Uno strazio per la figlia aver perduto il suo grande amore.

L'ammissione severa del padre che solo un animo così nobile avrebbe potuto essere complice del nobile animo di Monsieur Grandier.

"Domani…" – esordì.

Silenzio, André non si mosse, forse non aveva compreso che il conte si rivolgeva a lui o molto più verosimilmente non aveva interesse a replicare, qualunque fosse stato l'intento del primo.

Si alzò allora il Conte Rudolf…

"Monsieur Grandier…" – riprese avvicinandosi, che André si sentì tirato in causa e fu costretto a sollevare lo sguardo all'indirizzo dell'altro, gesto inutile dettato forse dall'abitudine generata dalla cortesia di rivolgersi all'interlocutore.

Si pentì, lo sguardo s'abbassò subito, le dita si strinsero ai braccioli della poltrona.

"Dite pure…conte…".

L'altro tirò un respiro fondo…

"Dicevo…domani finalmente arriveranno i due carpentieri di cui vi avevo accennato. Avrebbero necessità di discutere della struttura della casa e ho immaginato che voi avreste voluto essere presente. Mi rendo conto della vostra…ecco…".

"Della mia condizione?!" – lo prevenne André, nella voce una nota di rabbiosa compassione ad evitare all'altro d'essere sgradevole ed al tempo stesso di stizza perché tutto ora era sgradevole. Tutto era precipitato giù, nel buio, dunque che senso avrebbe avuto per lui disquisire con due carpentieri, se non avrebbe mai potuto vedere nulla di ciò che quelli avrebbero avuto intenzione di mostrargli?

"Si…perdonate…so che sarà difficile…ma voi avete sempre avuto una buona memoria e le vostre conoscenze della casa saranno utili…che dico….indispensabili per loro! Vorrei…no…lo vorremmo tutti che Alcantia tornasse quella di un tempo…".

Lodevole iniziativa quella di Rudolf…

André però intuì la rabbia che prendeva ad inondare le vene.

Il sangue aveva preso a marcire, a poco a poco, dall'istante in cui aveva aperto gli occhi e anche la morbida luce che aveva rischiarato gli oggetti fino a quel giorno era sparita per sempre.

Forse il destino sarebbe andato in quella direzione ugualmente ma ora esso s'era compiuto e la nuova condizione stringeva il respiro, impietriva le mani, azzerava i pensieri.

Martin non c'era più.

Che da quando Martin era morto…

Anche lui…

Ricostruire una casa…

Gesto straziante, tanto più che in quella casa, il figlio non sarebbe mai tornato.

"Non credo che potrò essere d'aiuto…" – si schernì André – "Cristiano e Valentino Simon conoscevano quella casa anche meglio di me. Potranno parlarci loro con i carpentieri…non è il caso che venga…".

"Ma…monsieur…" – si stupì Rudolf alla visione dell'altro, quasi irriconoscibile. Negli anni lo aveva conosciuto incapace d'arrendersi, neppure di fronte alle questioni più intricate e pericolose.

Non aveva sposato in tutto e per tutto la sua causa ma Rudolf non l'aveva mai biasimata e quando era stato necessario aveva contribuito ad appianare le questioni, smorzare le contrapposizioni dettate dall'arroganza di quel Rini contro la gente del posto.

Non era riuscito a provare rancore per quel francese venuto dal nulla, neppure per il fatto ch'era stato quello, in fondo, ad aprire la strada alla discesa dei giovani ribelli, in quelle terre, ne aveva coperto le gesta e tra di essi c'era anche quel giovane, che adesso era morto, ch'era stato capace di suscitare quell'amore così intenso in cui s'era ritrovata perdutamente straziata la propria figlia Scarlett. E Scarlett era stata chiara con suo padre: nessuno era stato responsabile dell'amore nato e provato per il ribelle Rouge Delacroix. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto essere responsabile d'un amore che nasce e nemmeno dello strazio che segue ad un amore che finisce.

"Sarebbe meglio se ci foste anche voi…" – tentò d'insistere Pete Rudolf.

"No!" – replicò André – "Non ora…".

La casa…

La casa non era stata soltanto un groviglio ordinato di mattoni, travi, infissi, porte, armadi, scale, malta, pietre…

La casa era stata nido, culla, ventre in cui lui e lei avevano preso a vivere.

Lì erano nati i loro figli…

Lì per la prima volta André s'era ritrovato ad essere padre.

Martin era stato il primo figlio ch'era entrato nella loro vita.

Martin era morto.

Quelle pietre avrebbero potuto essere ricostruite e disposte in qualunque maniera. La vita del figlio non avrebbe mai più percorso quelle stanze, non avrebbe mai più solcato quelle porte o salito quelle scale.

Tanto valeva fossero state altre, diverse…

"Sarebbe utile…così potreste ricostruire le stanze com'erano prima…sarebbe più facile anche per voi…per orientarvi…".

Pete Rudolf insisteva. Lodevole e drammatico al tempo stesso.

Il prestigio d'una casa, emblema del prestigio d'una famiglia dunque valeva ancora…

André no, André intuì lo strazio di ripercorrere, seppur solo col tatto e l'udito, luoghi simili a quelli andati distrutti, privi delle stesse persone, privi di quell'anelito di vita e di speranza che solo la vita concede. La propria e quella di coloro che si amano.

I due uomini si guardarono.

Jarjayes fece cenno a Rudolf di poter restare da solo e l'altro intuì e si congedò.

"Io comunque…attenderò prima di partire domani…se cambiaste idea…".

Silezio…

Crepitare di fuoco…

Ondeggiare lieve del respiro.

Jarjayes s'avvicinò, porse all'altro un bicchiere. Forse era vino o chissà cos'altro.

Il gesto fu lieve, il tempo che il vetro accarezzasse il palmo della mano e André accettasse l'offerta.

"Che cosa è accaduto?" – chiese Jarjayes serio.

André comprese che il generale che non si riferiva soltanto alla casa. Quando anche fosse stato così, ormai di quella casa non gl'importava più.

Oscar e Jibril e Marie erano salvi, così come i custodi e tutti coloro che ci lavoravano.

Al diavolo se la torre era crollata…

"Mio figlio è morto…".

"Avevate un altro figlio?" – chiese Jarjayes intuendo che non fosse il loro – "Chi era?".

"Un'anima che abbiamo avuto la fortuna d'incontrare…un'anima dispersa che ha conosciuto due anime altrettanto disperse. Quando siamo giunti qui lo abbiamo tenuto con noi. L'avevo adottato. Era mio figlio…".

"Sono desolato…ma ora sai cosa si prova a perdere un figlio!" – affondò Jarjayes severo, che André trasalì.

Rammentò di colpo l'innata severità dell'uomo ma ora quella stonava davvero.

L'altro infieriva.

Come al solito andava oltre ai fatti per rimettervi ordine, fosse stato anche solo imporre una cornice allo strazio, delimitarne il dilagare infausto e confuso, ricomporre pietre e assi e riportare in vita il luogo in cui l'altro era vissuto.

Pragmatico ed implacabile come sempre, il Generale Jarjayes, piuttosto che attaccarsi alla perdita quando non si ha coraggio di guardare oltre, preferiva tenere stretto tra le dita ciò che non si era ancora perduto.

André non seppe che rispondere.

"Per i figli si è disposti a tutto!" – riprese il generale – "E può accadere che si commettano persino degli errori pur d'immaginarli ad avere la fortuna di portare sulle loro spalle il destino d'una famiglia…o…".

Rimettere ordine nel caos del dolore…

L'ultimo dei pensieri.

"O persino il riscatto d'un padre…".

 _Che intendeva Jarjayes?_

 _Dove diavolo voleva arrivare?_

 _Quell'uomo non aveva mai ragionato a quella maniera._

 _L'aveva quasi ammazzata la figlia, tanti anni prima…_

"E se un figlio scompare prima del genitore che l'ha generato o che l'ha accolto nella sua casa, una parte di ciascun genitore scompare, che fosse un figlio concesso da Dio oppure concesso dal destino…".

André percepì il fuoco inondare il sangue.

 _Dio…_

Non poteva nemmeno alzarsi e andarsene. Non conosceva la casa, non aveva idea se sarebbe finito a terra o contro una parete.

Pareva che l'altro lo sapesse e volesse tenerlo lì, infierire con la sua dannata logica.

"Stai provando rabbia immagino?!" – continuò Jarjayes senza tregua.

"Signor Generale…con tutto il rispetto…era mio figlio…".

"Si…ammetto di non sapere cosa significhi. A mala pena posso immaginare lo strazio…io ho provato solo la pena di non sapere della sorte d'una figlia…ma non sono mai restato a lungo a contemplare una tomba!"– proseguì l'altro – "Si…hai perduto un figlio…eppure anche l'altro figlio avrebbe potuto perdersi per sempre…chissà…forse sareste anche riusciti a trovarlo…ma avrebbe potuto trovarlo qualcun altro e…".

Scernario senza respiro…

"Lo so e vi sono grato…davvero…non avrò mai modo di ringraziarvi abbastanza…per tutto ciò che avete fatto per me in passato e per tutto ciò che avete fatto ora…".

"Non devi esserlo…il destino ha voluto così! Tuo figlio sarebbe potuto finire in mille altri luoghi ed io essere in mille altri. L'unico appiglio è stata forse la mia testardaggine a restare un passo dietro a Bouillé…né troppo vicino e nemmeno troppo distante. Ma è stato solo il destino a farmi ritrovare il tuo bambino. Dunque è il destino che stabilisce quali fili debbano continuare a restare legati e quali no…Dio e il destino. E noi non possiamo opporci a Dio ma accettare la sua volontà ed il nostro destino…".

"Vi prego…" – André scansò lo sguardo, altro gesto inutile, che però deponeva per scansare la voce che feriva.

La morte di un figlio non poteva essere la volontà di Dio…

"Quel che voglio dire…" – proseguì Jarjayes, la voce un poco incrinata – "Quella era la tua casa…la vostra casa. Per quanto una casa sia fatta solo di pietre e legno…tu hai ancora una moglie…e hai dei figli…e a quanto ho potuto osservare…ci sono molte persone che hanno necessità di un tuo cenno…di un tuo parere. E' encomiabile ciò che hai costruito…compresi gli errori che potresti eventualmente aver commesso. Anch'io ne ho commessi tanti…ma ho accettato di rischiare…ho affidato la vita di mia figlia a te e tu sei stato capace di renderla libera…sapevo che soltanto tu ci saresti riuscito…".

Silenzio…

Negò André, sollecitato dalle parole dell'altro.

Gli parevano lame…

Erano mai stati davvero liberi?

O la necessità di continuare a combattere li aveva resi comunque schiavi, seppur di un'ideale, d'una specie di miraggio che aveva trascinato con sé le vite di tanti!?

Forse sarebbe stata preferibile la rassegnazione, calma e rassicurante.

In essa nessuno avrebbe rischiato la vita e nessuno l'avrebbe persa.

Domande senza senso…

"Perdonate Signor Generale…" – si schernì André, tentando d'ingoiare le lacrime – "Ormai è tardi…".

L'altro tirò un respiro fondo.

Si alzò e solo allora s'accorse che la bambina più piccola s'era addormentata sul divanetto, forse in attesa d'un cenno del padre.

"Tua figlia…Marie…" – riprese Jarjayes – "E' lì, sul divano…si è addormentata…".

André fu costretto a riaversi allora…

Tentò di alzarsi.

"Posso aiutarti…" – accennò l'altro.

André annuì senza aprir bocca.

Jarjayes raccolse la mocciosa, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla.

"La sua camera è di sopra…" – spiegò André – "Ve la indicherò…se avrete la pazienza di lasciarmi comprendere come orientarmi…".

"Papà…" – Marie si svegliò comunque, lì, appollaiata tra le braccia del nonno che prese a guardare di sottecchi, troppo stanca per opporsi al provvidenziale aiuto.

"Vorrà dire che sarai tu a farci strada!" – sentenziò Jarjayes sorridendo alla bambina.

"Oui…" – Marie indicò la porta – "Da questa parte…".

Il gruppo si mosse…

Nell'atrio fu Joseph Rudorlf a farsi avanti e ad indicare la via fino alla stanza della piccola.

Il generale la passò al padre che ringraziò della cortesia.

Il corpo piccolo di Marie era mollemente abbandonato sulla spalla di André. Gli occhietti osservavano la stanza assonnati ma dirigevano i gesti del padre.

"Adesso faccio da sola…" – concluse Marie, ficcata sotto la coperta, appoggiando la manina sulla faccia di André.

"Sei sicura?".

"Oui…sono grande io!".

Fece per andarsene André…

L'altra lo tirò per la camicia: "Però…davvero loro sono i nostri nonni…lei è mia nonna?".

"Si…loro sono i tuoi nonni…".

"Allora ci vorrei parlare…con la nonna intendo…".

"Va bene…forse per questa sera saranno stanchi…domani ci parlerai…".

"Papà…".

"Si…".

"E maman starà bene?".

"Si…penso di si…".

"E torneremo a casa? Nella nostra casa?".

Un respiro…

"Si…torneremo a casa non appena ci avranno rimesso sopra il tetto!" – spiegò tentando d'essere meno ruvido possibile.

"E sarà uguale a prima?".

"No…Marie ascolta…anche se sei piccola…devi comprendere che la morte è come il fuoco…ciò che tocca non tornerà…non tornerà come prima, mai più! La nostra casa…ci metteranno un tetto sopra ma non sarà più la stessa di prima…".

"Perché non ci sarà più Martin, mio fratello? Martin non tornerà allora?".

"E' così…".

"Martin voleva bene a Jibril…".

"Voleva bene a tutti noi. Ora dormi…".

"Papà!?".

"Dimmi?".

"Ci penserò io a te…se mi dici come faccio a restare piccola piccola potrai portarmi sempre sulle spalle e io ti dirò dove devi andare…".

Sorrise André, chinandosi sulla bambina. Le dita scorsero alla fronte liscia, scostando i capelli.

La vide…

Attraverso le parole, il contatto, il respiro…

I grandi occhi chiari, la bocca rossa un po' ribelle, sempre pronta al sorriso.

Le guance rosate, paffute…

"No, bambina…tu devi crescere, devi diventare grande e dovrai essere felice. Io lo sono già, credimi, perché tu sei qui. Ti voglio bene…sei e sarai sempre la mia principessa…".

"E no, papà…" – replicò l'altra piccata.

"Già…è vero…" – chiosò André con un mezzo sorriso – "Tu non sei una principessa ma un cavaliere!".

"Esatto! Io sono un cavaliere!".

"E va da sé che i cavalieri se la sanno cavare bene anche da soli?!".

"Certo…non voglio essere una principessa…diventerò un cavaliere e così ti difenderò! Difenderò te e maman e Jibril…".

"Lo ammetto…le donne possono fare tutto ciò che vogliono quando se lo mettono in testa!".

Uno sbuffo finale, da parte di entrambi, concluse le dichiarazioni di intenti.

 _§§§_

I figli trascorsero molte ore con i nonni.

Tutti vollero sapere degli altri.

Chi fossero e perché fossero nati lì e chi fossero stati i genitori e perché il destino li aveva condotti lì.

In quel tempo ed in quella terra.

Si è per come si vive e per come si è vissuti dagli altri, anche quando ancora non ci fosse stata traccia della propria esistenza.

Incerto su ciò che i bambini sapevano del passato, il Generale Jarjayes dovette ammettere quale era stata la vita della madre e del padre, per quel che la conosceva lui. Quando poi _loro_ avessero imparato ad amarsi e perché, quello non lo sapeva e non l'avrebbe mai saputo.

Forse _da sempre…_

Poi, c'era che l'amore non si può spiegare, l'amore c'è ed esiste a prescindere dagli amanti.

L'amore non cura e non colma…

L'amore scava e solleva ed annienta.

E Madame Jarjayes fu lieta d'insegnare al _Cavaliere Marie Amal Grandier_ che anche un cavaliere avrebbe potuto essere gentile e forte e sarebbe stato il caso, nella danza, di non apprendere a portare la dama ma a farsi portare.

Cucirono Madame Jarjayes e Marie Amal Grandier ed elaborarono qualche dolcetto di foggia e gusto francese e passeggarono in riva al mare a cogliere erbe e rosmarini e ginestre.

E le parole giunsero assieme alle spiegazioni, fin dove poterono essere comprese e fin dove poterono essere spiegate.

Una parola su tutte…

 _Tradimento…_

Oscar ammise, di fronte ad essa, che avrebbe voluto avere più tempo.

Tutto quello ch'era trascorso non era bastato a stabilire chi lei fosse stata davvero.

La mente corse allora ai soldati, ai sovrani, al mondo che non c'era più.

E poi ai giovani ribelli, che alcuni di essi non c'erano più.

 _Io non sono che un modesto demone…sarei incapace di far del male a qualcuno…facendo finta di fargli del bene s'intende!_

 _Ma voi…voi siete stata abile a giocare a questo modo! Illudere gli altri d'esser dalla parte del giusto…trascinare i vostri soldati in battaglia…facendo loro credere che quella fosse la strada da seguire. E quelli sono morti._

 _E poi avete abbandonato i vostri sovrani…_

Come riconoscere dunque nella vita ch'era proseguita il senso delle proprie azioni e ritenere se esse fossero state un tradimento oppure una scelta inevitabile?!

I figli ascoltarono il racconto dei nonni, abbracciati a maman, accucciati lì, accanto a lei, Marie appoggiata al petto e Jibril adagiato con la fronte alla schiena, avvolgendo il corpo adulto.

Così che lei intuì la presenza dei figli e percepì l'assenza del figlio.

Così che il pianto si sciolse leggero, perché certo la presenza colma ma l'assenza chissà perché ha forza di scavare ancora di più ed il vuoto sembra incolmabile.

André le passò una mano sul viso, leggera.

Aveva intuito la nuova caduta, quella dei sensi e dell'anima.

Oscar intuì la mano, afferrò le dita, annusò l'odore conosciuto ed antico di lui, l'essenza di lui…

 _Lui…_

 _Dio…_

Eresia pensare d'amarlo così tanto che il cuore si sarebbe spezzato…

 _Di più…_

 _Ancora di più…_

Lentamente, mentre tutto correva veloce, le ferite presero a rimarginarsi.

Lentamente il corpo riprese a muoversi e dunque a comprendere l'inesorabile assenza.

Lentamente Oscar comprese che erano vivi, che André era salvo, che questa volta lui le aveva dato ascolto e così si era salvato.

Dunque il destino era stato vinto…

Seppur ad un prezzo altissimo.

 _§§§_

"Dunque ripartirete…".

"Si…gl'impegni di tuo padre al servizio di Re Carlo Emanuele non possono attendere oltre…".

Silenzio…

I passi erano ripresi da qualche giorno e così i figli o la madre o il padre l'accompagnavano sulla spiaggia.

Presto Alcantia sarebbe tornata ad essere abitabile e loro sarebbero tornati entro stanze ricostruite, ridipinte di fresco, forse differenti rispetto alla distribuzione precedente ma di fatto capaci di accogliere di nuovo i passi, le voci, le esistenze.

Quanto di quelle passate fossero rimaste impresse nella casa, non sarebbe mai dato saperlo.

Madame Jarjayes scorse alla mano della figlia, la strinse: "Ti senti meglio?".

"Si…".

"Ti ho pensato in questi anni…ho sempre sperato che tu fossi vissuta…".

"Ho sperato che fosse così anche per voi. Immagino siano stati giorni…anzi…anni difficili…".

"Si…ma il pensiero che voi foste in salvo, tu e le tue sorelle… ci ha sempre confortato…".

Il vento colmava il silenzio mentre i pensieri intuivano che quello sarebbe stato forse un addio definitivo.

Gli avvenimenti si susseguivano veloci, non era detto che la stabilità militare e politica raggiunta da un lato sarebbe rimasta tale non appena dall'altro si fosse raggiunta la resa.

Gli austriaci non sarebbero arretrati facilmente, il Generale Bonaparte nemmeno.

Nel mezzo ci stavano tutti, italici, papalini, napoletani, inglesi…

"Vorrei…" – Marguerite s'accostò – "Mentre stavi male…ho parlato a lungo con André. Mi ha raccontato come siete vissuti e…lui…".

"Parlate pure madre…".

"Sai…André pensa che tu non abbia ancora perdonato te stessa…".

"Io…non…che intendete?".

"Figlia…ho vissuto gli ultimi istanti della vita di Sua Maestà. Le sono stata accanto finchè me l'hanno consentito…so che poi…al mio posto è stata Rosalie ad occuparsi di lei. E' stato terribile e sorprendente al tempo stesso. Quando la regina ha intuito che me ne sarei andata…mi ha parlato di te e mi ha chiesto se sapevo se eri viva. Non ho potuto regalarle questo conforto perché non lo sapevo e non ho avuto coraggio di mentire ed ammettere una verità di cui ero certa solo nel fondo del cuore…".

Oscar intuì il senso delle parole. Di nuovo veniva offerto un frammento del passato per consentirle di mettere ordine nel presente.

André aveva fatto da tramite tra lei ed i ricordi della madre…

André…

"La regina… deve aver sofferto…forse ho compreso cosa intendeva André…non sono pentita d'aver lasciato la Francia…solo…se fossi rimasta forse avrei potuto fare altro per lei…".

 _Ecco il tradimento…_

Madame Jarjayes afferrò stretta la mano della figlia.

"André mi ha detto che tu pensi d'aver tradito i sovrani…no! Non è così! Se fossi rimasta sarebbe stata la fine di tutto. La regina non ha mai provato rancore per la tua scelta…non ha mai pensato per un solo istante che tu avessi lasciato la Francia per tradire lei. La vita è un bene troppo prezioso e lei lo sapeva bene. E' vero…forse lei ha compreso troppo tardi i suoi errori, la sua distanza dal popolo francese. Ha ereditato una situazione di cui forse lei non è stata del tutto responsabile…ma…temo non abbia mai fatto nulla per rimediare ad essa. Ma ha pregato per te, l'abbiamo fatto assieme…dunque sappi che lei ti ha tenuto sempre con sé…".

Gli occhi scorsero a quelli della figlia.

"E tuo padre…adesso lo so…ha tentato di proteggere la tua esistenza persino da me…nel caso qualcuno mi avesse costretta a parlare io non avrei potuto dire altro che ciò che sapevo ossia che tu eri morta. Siamo vissuti all'ombra del generale…continuando ad aiutare i sovrani…e l'abbiamo fatto senza nemmeno sapere se tu fossi vissuta. Non dimenticherò tutto ciò che è accaduto…" – ammise Madame Jarjayes – "Ma ogni sofferenza, ogni dolore hanno un senso…solo…non è sempre facile scovarne la ragione e alle volte si ha l'impressione che non ci sia nessun senso alla perdita ed all'assenza…".

Il tempo dunque avrebbe continuato a scorrere…

Si voltarono, intuirono nella luce del tramonto che il Generale Jarjayes li aveva raggiunti.

"Siete qui…vi cercavo…".

Madame Jarjayes sorrise alla figlia, le mani si slacciarono come se la donna avesse intuito che la conversazione sarebbe scivolata entro momenti che lei non aveva vissuto, oltre ciò ch'era stata la Rivoluzione, con le sue giornate epocali e sanguinarie, i grandi proclami e le conquiste dei diritti e i sovrani finiti nella polvere.

Padre e figlia presero ad osservare il mare come punto ampio d'approdo dei pensieri.

"Non deve essere stato facile avermi come padre…" – esordì Jarjayes calmo.

Una verità a cui era giunto dopo anni di lontananza.

Pareva soprendente e inossidabile al tempo stesso.

"E non credo sia stato facile avermi come figlia…" – ammise Oscar di rimando, sorridendo – "Ma in questi anni devo ammettere che la vita che mi avete imposto, per quanto frutto d'una scelta dettata dal rispetto d'una regola antica…".

"Importi di vivere come un uomo…".

"Non dovete dolervi di questo…".

"Intendevo…l'errore è stato mio ma non voglio che tu pensi che la tua vita sia stata un errore…".

"Ne abbiamo già discusso…" – tagliò corto lei – "Non sapremo mai come sarebbe stata la mia vita se fossi vissuta come una donna della nobiltà. Chissà forse sarei divenuta una dama di compagnia dell'entourage della regina, avrei preso marito, messo al mondo dei figli, partecipato a ricevimenti, balli, pranzi, cene…avrei viaggiato e…".

"Il senso della libertà ce l'avevi nel sangue…" – l'interruppe Jarjayes – "Non so come sia accaduto…non penso sia stato solo per il modo in cui ti ho cresciuto ma credo che forse…sotto quelle torri ci saresti finita lo stesso…sei nata libera…e sei vissuta libera…".

"No…" - affermazione ancora più tagliente e sorprendente – "Non sono libera…".

Jarjayes guardò la figlia, non comprendendo.

Oscar guardò il padre, lui non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere.

"La mia libertà non potrà mai essere completa e totale se anche una sola persona di quelle che conosco, di quelle che abitano queste terre non sarà libera. E quando anche tutte queste saranno libere, allora io ancora non sarà libera finchè non lo saranno anche tutte quelle che non conosco ma che so essere schiave…".

"Sei sempre stata una sognatrice. Un'utopia…la tua…" – la rimproverò bonariamente il padre – "Sai vero che una simile visione potrebbe al più essere ammessa per un gruppo di persone ristretto…ma quando andassi ad applicarla a contesti più ampi…una città, una regione, uno stato…diventerebbe impossibile…si creerebbe il caos!? Ecco perché io credo che una guida salda dovrebbe sempre esistere. Non per opprimere ma per condurre le diverse visioni a non contrastarsi…".

Silenzio…

Le visioni parevano entrambe lecite eppure cozzavano tra loro. Impossibili renderle effettive entrambe.

Ecco perché il padre non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere.

"Ecco perché immagino non sia stato facile per voi avermi avuto come figlia!" – rimarcò Oscar sorridendo.

"Già…e non dev'essere stato facile per te avermi avuto come padre!".

Non sarebbero cambiati nessuno dei due, non avrebbero mai accettato la visione dell'altro ma…

Oscar estrasse una busta, l'aveva portata con sé, come fosse necessario darla al padre prima che tutto prendesse a correre verso la separazione.

"Vorrei…semmai lo incontrerete…potreste dare questa ad Alain Soisson? E' diventato luogotenente…".

"Oh!" – rimase sorpreso Jarjayes – "Dunque quel bellimbusto ha fatto carriera?!".

"Vorrei fargli sapere che Jibril è tornato…e vorrei che anche il suo amico giornalista lo sapesse e le loro mogli…Rosalie e Carmilla…".

Assenso nostalgico alla visione.

Il gruppo s'era riunito e s'era diviso di nuovo nel giro di pochi giorni.

Anche la visione della separazione appariva definitiva, stavolta per sempre.

"C'è anche una lettera di Jibril alla sua amica Costance, la figlia di Alain. So che lei prima di lasciare la Toscana gli aveva scritto un biglietto con il loro indirizzo di Parigi. Jibril mi ha confessato che vorrebbe andarci un giorno…".

"Dunque c'è possibilità che io riveda mio nipote…e proprio a Parigi!" – ammise Jarjayes speranzoso – "Sai…non ho neppure più una casa in Francia…ma con questo impiego e le mie vecchie conoscenze potrei rimettere in piedi palazzo Jarjayes…dunque Jibril potrebbe…".

"Padre!" – s'intromise lei, lo sguardo al mare, severo e tagliente – "Jibril deciderà del suo destino com'è giusto che sia per ognuno di noi. Non gl'imporrò di restare qui ma nemmeno lo spingerò ad andarsene…se vorrà venire a Parigi…".

L'altro rimase zitto. La mente aveva preso a correre attraverso pensieri già spesi, antichi, eppure colmati dell'essenza giovane della vita del nipote.

Oscar si voltò per avviarsi verso casa.

Era tempo di rientrare. I muscoli feriti non erano ancora in grado di sorreggere a lungo i passi o la volontà. Entrambi finivano per vacillare, sopraffatti dal passato tanto pesante quanto evanescente sarebbe stato il futuro.

Il padre fece altrettanto, i pugni chiusi, lo sguardo alla figura della figlia.

Era sempre stato più alto ma l'altra era cresciuta ormai, era divenuta adulta nel corpo e nella mente, anche se restava una sognatrice, un'anima che non ha ancora deciso davvero dove accasarsi, una rosa che ancora non ha stabilito se sbocciare in una sola stagione oppure in tutte oppure in nessuna.

"Posso…" – disse piano Jarjayes, il respiro asciutto, la voce un poco incerta.

L'altra si voltò, osservò il padre. Era sempre stato più alto di lei ma ora il tempo pareva aver consumato e piegato l'antica fierezza, un poco frantumata sotto i colpi inferti dalla Rivoluzione e dalla caduta degl'ideali di supremazia della nobiltà e del governo d'un uomo solo.

Il mondo, banalmente parlando, non pareva averne ancora tratto giovamento. Così che gli uomini erano liberi ed uguali ma in fondo non lo erano affatto.

Dunque il padre stava lì, un poco curvo, un poco smagrito, ad osservare lei e a domandarle in silenzio a cosa fossero serviti tutti quegli anni di follia, spesi per ottenere e rendere giustizia a tutti ma ch'erano divenuti, di fatto, portatori di morte e distruzione.

Dunque s'erano ritrovati, nonostante tutto.

Oscar rimase lì, in attesa della richiesta.

"Posso abbracciarti?".

Lo sguardo s'aprì alla domanda che affondò nell'essere, dispiegando lieve e sconosciuta potenza, come lo sfolgorante e dissolto tramonto che impone all'uomo di rammentarsi dell'inesorabile scorrere del tempo.

Si scosse Oscar, annuì d'istinto, come se il padre avesse domandato ciò che in realtà avrebbe voluto domandare lei.

Non c'erano risposte alle domande, forse non ci sarebbero mai state.

Ma loro stavano lì, a pochi passi di distanza, ed erano vivi.

Oscar fece un passo, concesse sé stessa al padre che fece un passo.

Il corpo chiuse il corpo dell'altra, il respiro s'adagiò al respiro dell'altro, il battito prese ad espandersi nel silenzio.

Si riconobbero, padre e figlia, essere distinti e distanti…

Esseri diversi ed al tempo stesso guidati dallo stesso rigore dell'ordine, dalla stessa cupa malinconia dettata dall'anelito della ricerca. L'una della libertà, l'altro del rispetto.

S'impose l'abbraccio che sprofondò per alcuni istanti nella reciproca presenza.

Nulla si sarebbe ricomposto, nulla si sarebbe acquietato.

L'amore non guarisce e non colma…

L'amore scava e alle volte lascia il vuoto incolmabile dell'assenza così come della presenza perduta nel tempo.

"Prenditi cura di lui…" – ammise il generale.

Oscar si stupì, tremando, intuì il senso delle parole.

"E' stato in grado di traghettare le vostre esistenze fuori dall'inferno…è anche possibile che adesso abbia necessità d'esser lui traghettato fuori dall'inferno. Gli ho detto che sua nonna riposa in pace e siccome lei vi ha visti partire è sempre stata convinta in tutti questi anni che voi sareste vissuti. E che sareste stati felici. Gliel'ho detto ad André e lui mi è parso più sereno…".

"Lo so…".

 _§§§_

L'amore scava e non cura…

L'amore annienta e poi eleva…

Il tempo di riordinare le poche cose…

Il tempo d'abbracciare i nonni…

Il tempo prese a volgere nuovamente alla stagione lieve dell'autunno, lo sguardo fisso al mare, tinto d'amaranto alla sera e d'oro al mattino.

Gli eventi avevano ridefinito le geometrie del luogo.

Gli edifici bruciati vennero ricostruiti, seppur attorno, nei cortili, insistevano spiazzi ancora brulli, là dove il fuoco aveva corroso il terreno ed annientato la vita.

Sarebbero state necessarie la pioggia dell'autunno e il silenzio dell'inverno e il gelo e poi la brina della primavera per restituire alla terra l'afflato d'un verde nuovo, tenero e selvaggio.

Il tempo non avrebbe restituito mai più il sorriso di chi s'era perduto.

Odore di resina e pece e legno inondarono i sensi.

Sentori di marsiglia e lavanda condussero attraverso i corridoi, orientando i passi, ora verso le stanze da letto, ora verso l'antica cantina ch'era in muratura ed aveva avuto necessità d'esser solo ripulita.

E poi verso la cucina che quella per fortuna aveva subito pochi danni così che Donna Lari s'era immediatamente riappropriata dello spazio e dei gesti ed aveva ripreso a colmare lo scorrere quotidiano delle ore con le mansioni di sempre.

Si sfamavano le maestranze…

Gente venuta da chissà dove, eppure in tanti dovettero ammettere che da qualche parte quelli li avevano già veduti.

Alcuni dovevano essere gli armeni, giunti da Livorno.

In tanti erano stati ospitati alla tenuta e l'acqua ed il fuoco ed il tetto sulla testa erano diventati una sorta di morbido ricordo ch'era scivolato di bocca in bocca attraverso le generazioni dei nonni, dei padri e dei figli.

Una casa diversa…

Che entrambi gli assertori avevano ragione.

Una casa è un insieme di materiali, più o meno organizzati, solidi, noti ed accoglienti.

Ma una casa è anche l'andirivieni dei passi, il richiamo delle voci, mani nelle mani, sorrisi ed abbracci e confidenze e studio e corse e…

Pietre e assi e stanze e scale e suoni ricostruiti…

Geometrie rinnovate che accolsero le stesse vite di prima, anche se non tutte.

La stanza divenne un'altra, luogo di raccoglimento di gesti e pensieri.

Luogo di cura di ferite dell'anima e del corpo.

Luogo in cui il passato rientrò a passi lievi nella vita del presente, per mettere ordine per il presente e forse anche per il futuro.

Nessuna concessione…

Nessuna lacrima…

Il dolore era troppo forte e presente e vivo, perch'esso potesse sciogliersi in un pianto che avrebbe consentito al corpo di attenuare la morsa dell'assenza.

Dunque le ferite c'impiegarono più tempo per rimarginarsi, dolenti e straziate dall'idea di chi non c'era più.

André decise di restare lì, in quella stanza, a debita distanza.

"Perché?" – domandò Oscar stupita, dopo aver ripercorso assieme i luoghi ridefiniti, riedificati, tinteggiati di fresco - "Ormai…abbiamo sempre dormito assieme da quando siamo sposati…e mi sei rimasto accanto per tutto il tempo della mia guarigione…".

Rammentò André i giorni in cui non l'aveva lasciata un istante.

S'addormentava quando la stanchezza aggrediva i sensi. Forse dormiva…

Qualche minuto, al più qualche ora.

Mai per una notte intera.

Lo sguardo di lei si spalancava allora e i sensi prendevano a cercare un appiglio, uno qualsiasi, che le riportasse l'ora del giorno oppure della notte.

I volti di Rouge Delacroix, le risate dei giovani smargiassi, le corse nella notte attraverso colline e gole, l'odore della resina e della menta, gli zoccoli rotti dei cavalli, gli affondi, gli agguati, le manate sulle spalle…

Un altro esercito, più piccolo di quello d'un tempo, ormai non c'era più.

Dunque è così che finiscono tutti gli eserciti?

André se l'immaginava che la mente, anche la mente di lei, fosse avvolta nell'oscurità. E allora le dita andavano al viso di lei che aveva imparato ad accarezzare facendo in modo di non svegliarla se lei dormiva, oppure risvegliandola piano s'era necessario che lei mangiasse o per cambiare le bende.

A poco a poco lei era guarita e allora i muscoli, i propri, avevano preso a dolere in maniera forsennata come se all'improvviso fosse stato aggredito da un branco di lupi che mordevano per sbranare la carne.

Il buio, il vuoto, i sensi di colpa…

André non avrebbe sopportato di condividere nulla di tutto ciò, con nessuno. Così aveva chiesto di restare solo…

"Perché?" – chiese di nuovo Oscar.

"Non fraitendermi…sono stanco…" – ammise André, la voce tiepida – "Mi accade sempre più spesso di restare sveglio alla notte e di ritrovarmi spossato durante il giorno…tu hai i tuoi impegni ed è meglio se riposi quando i bambini dormono…finirei per svegliarti!".

"E tu svegliami! Lo sai vero quello che ti dissi…".

"Oscar…è tutto diverso adesso…".

"Sarebbe a dire?! Fosti tu a chiedermi se ti avrei amato anche quando saresti diventato cieco…e…ricordi…ricordi cosa risposi? Vorresti dire allora che la tua domanda non era sincera?! Oppure…che cosa è cambiato adesso?! Adesso che è tutto reale?! Io dovrei stare…lontano? Starti lontano?!".

 _Prenditi cura di lui…_

Risuonavano nella mente le parole del padre.

In fondo le battaglie sono lungi dall'essere vinte, semmai si modificano i fronti, s'avvicendano gli avversari, si ridefiniscono le strategie per vincere la resistenza…

Ma ogni giorno porta con sé una battaglia, grande o piccola.

"Lo so…ricordo quello che ti chiesi. Ricordo ciò che mi hai risposto…lo so che mi ami…ma…",

"No… non ti lascio!".

"Sciocca! Sarà solo per qualche tempo…devo abituarmi alla casa…ho necessità di studiare le nuove stanze. Voglio farlo da solo…se mi appoggerò a qualcuno finirò per non essere mai capace di fare più nulla…".

L'obiezione era sensata ma mordeva la coscienza e i sensi…

Oscar ammise che negli anni anche a lei era accaduto di svegliarsi di notte, in preda a chissà quali pensieri che avevano avuto pregio e forza di vincere persino il dannato sonno. E s'era acquietata ascoltando il respiro di lui.

Aveva immaginato che anche per André fosse stato lo stesso.

"Quand'è così…" – mugugnò poco convinta – "Però usciremo…presto…devi tornare a cavalcare…".

"Certo…" – ammise André distrattamente.

 _Prenditi cura di lui…_

Divenne difficile perché gl'impegni erano tanti, non solo i propri ma anche tutti quelli di cui un tempo s'era occupato André.

E quel ch'era peggio…

Era difficile occuparsi di qualcuno che non vuole farsi aiutare.

André in fondo s'era già tradito.

Invocare di tornare ad essere capace di muoversi ed orientarsi anche senza vedere era intento lodevole ma perseguire tale scopo tenendo a distanza lei e tutti coloro che avevano sempre circondato la sua vita…

Perché?

Oscar lentamente recuperò le forze.

La battaglia aveva mutato scenario ed avversario.

Intimo e familiare il primo, silenzioso e dolente il secondo.

Entrambi, lei e André e i figli, si ritrovarono alla ricerca dell'equilibrio perduto, una famiglia spezzata e la consapevolezza che il tempo non si aggiusta come un giocattolo rotto.

Non aveva accettato la scelta di André ma era stata costretta a scendere a patti.

I sensi, per quanto avezzi al buio, si sarebbero adattati all'oscurità se la mente avesse accettato la nuova condizione non come una condanna.

Così le giornate presero a scorrere veloci.

Era lei ad occuparsi dei lavori della tenuta e dei cavalli e dei mezzadri e dei raccolti.

S'era impuntata di consultarlo continuamente, rimarcando che i registri erano andati perduti e che la memoria di André era l'unico luogo ove trovare ciò ch'era andato incenerito, i costi, i salari, le once di grano, le libbre di fieno che s'erano fatte l'anno precedente e le sementi da tenere e quelle da distribuire...

Pareva tutto come prima e tutto in realtà era diverso.

Alla sera era talmente stanca, che il desiderio di scambiare una parola con lui svaniva all'acquietarsi del corpo sul letto, nella testa mille domande per comprendere cosa stesse accadendo e mille propositi per porvi rimedio.

Andrè non aveva più lasciato la casa da quando s'era sistemato nella nuova stanza.

Anzi, in certi giorni non usciva neppure da quella.

Stava lì a fissare il vuoto, ora il fuoco nel camino, ora l'aria ch'entrava docile dalla finestra.

Lì riceveva i custodi e i maniscalchi e i mezzadri e gli stallieri.

Lì, Valentino Simon prendeva le direttive per completare i nuovi registri della tenuta.

Lì i mocciosi correvano al mattino per salutarlo e al pomeriggio per consultarsi sui guai che avevano combinato e alla sera per mettersi seduti a terra a discutere del mare e dei pesci e delle virtù delle erbe e delle nuove parole apprese.

André li ascoltava e non mancava mai di lodarli per i loro racconti.

All'inizio lasciò correre.

Ognuno davvero avrebbe dovuto ritrovare un equilibrio, il senso di sé privo del figlio e del fratello.

Forse le pareti d'una stanza sarebbero servite da guscio meglio d'una spiaggia o della campagna aperta e fredda o del paese vociante e molesto.

Disarmava la gentilezza di André. La voce intensa e calda, la stessa voce di sempre, all'apparenza serena, solo fin quando lei non prendeva ad insistere ch'era venuto il momento di calcare la terra di fuori.

In fondo al timbro conosciuto ed amato, prendeva ad annidarsi allora la nota dolorosa del rifiuto, del tempo ch'era necessario impiegare per sentirsi sicuro.

Il tempo scorreva e la vita scivolava via.

Oscar osservava André, il suo André, svuotarsi a poco a poco di tutto ciò ch'era stato in passato.

S'oscurava il volto ed il sorriso, così come s'era spenta la luce che gli aveva consentito di continuare a vivere in quegli anni.

Nulla dunque pareva avere più importanza per André.

Nulla, se non un immaginario punto davanti a sè nel quale restava assorto, immobile, spesso per ore, declinando qualsiasi invito ad uscire e a riprendere la vita di un tempo.

Non era paura, non era rabbia, non era dolore.

Se Oscar li avesse intuiti, li avrebbe accolti e avrebbe trovato il modo di contrastarli.

Nulla di tutto ciò pareva essersi portato via il cuore di André.

Prese a temere che lui non si sarebbe ripreso.

Ma lei non aveva il diritto di giudicare le sue reazioni. Non poteva assolutamente sapere cosa provasse André. Dunque non poteva condannare la scelta ch'egli compiva, ogni giorno.

Ma poi non sopportava di vederlo così, presente ed attento, eppure in balia di forze oscure, forse dettate dall'oscurità ch'era scesa sugli occhi, forse dalla perdita del figlio, forse da altro.

Forse davvero dall'essersi ritrovato incapace d'opporsi agli eventi.

Peggio ancora essersi visto responsabile di ciò che era accaduto.

Gliel'aveva detto André che aveva saputo del terzo figlio del prelato russo, anche se non ne aveva mai conosciuto l'identità.

Gliel'aveva detto André che aveva sempre saputo che Bouillé era vivo e che forse non aveva mai smesso di dar loro la caccia.

Dunque per proteggere lei e la sua libertà, forse la loro libertà d'essere vivi e liberi, lui aveva taciuto e la tempesta s'era rovesciata addosso senza che nessuno avesse contezza e prontezza di riflessi di scansarsi in tempo.

Non era arrabbiato…

Non aveva maledetto il destino.

L'avesse fatto, sarebbe stato più comprensibile.

No…

Come fosse stato possibile che André avesse accettato ciò che gli era accaduto…

Forse non l'aveva fatto…

Dunque…

"Oscar…che cosa c'è?".

André si sollevò un poco, nella penombra della stanza.

S'era accorto che lei era entrata ma non l'aveva salutato come di consueto, avvicinandosi e baciandolo sulla guancia.

Era stata discreta, davvero, fino ad allora, anche lui in fondo l'aveva ammesso, anche se intuiva la contrazione della voce, il desiderio di lei di correre più veloce nei passi e negli affondi del cuore e dei sensi.

Forse anche lei avrebbe dovuto ritrovare le parole giuste, il coraggio di lenire il dolore, il proprio e quello di lui e dei figli…

Dunque lui era stato bravo ad insinuarsi nelle pieghe del dolore di lei, così d'annidarsi lì, adattarsi e sfruttare la nuova condizione.

Oscar rimase in silenzio, dopo aver camminato a piedi scalzi, l'unico sentore della presenza lo scricchiolio dei passi silenziosi sulle assi del pavimento e l'aria fredda scostata al passaggio.

André non riuscì a percepire neppure il respiro.

Lei era rimasta lì, ferma davanti a sé.

Intuì che la battaglia sarebbe ripresa. Lei avrebbe voluto comprendere fino a che punto lui – proprio lui - avrebbe sopportato il silenzio.

Sapeva bene che ormai André poteva orientarsi solo con i rumori, i suoni, le voci. Per quanto impercettibili nessuno di essi avrebbe più potuto sfuggire alla sua attenzione.

Che fossero provocati dal vento, dalla pioggia, dagli uccelli, dai domestici intenti nelle faccende di casa…

Ma non poteva nutrirsi solo di quelli.

E le voci, la sua e quella dei suoi bambini, erano un'altra cosa.

E lei voleva comprendere fino a che punto quelle voci per lui avrebbero potuto rappresentare la salvezza.

André stava scivolando nell'oblio.

Lei voleva tenerlo stretto alla vita.

Una vita che poteva essere vissuta, ancora, anche se lui non vedeva più.

"Allora? Che succede?" – chiese di nuovo lui sollevando il volto un poco di più.

Oscar non rispose.

Ancora silenzio.

Un respiro fondo, André smise di parlare.

Un tempo non sarebbe mai accaduto.

Un tempo lui l'avrebbe cercata, magari anche solo con lo sguardo e avrebbe chiesto delle sue parole, di lei, entrando nella mente, senza accontentarsi di dolorosi silenzi.

Oscar continuò a stare di fronte a lui. Sentiva le lacrime salire, il respiro farsi veloce, il cuore battere più forte e la gola chiudersi.

Adesso, anche volendo, non sarebbe più riuscita a dire una parola.

Lo sguardo di André scese nuovamente verso il basso.

"Non credere che non sappia a cosa stai pensando Oscar. Io ti sento…so che sei di fronte a me e mi stai osservando e non hai nulla da dirmi in realtà. Stai solo aspettando che sia io a parlare e a chiederti…cosa vuoi che ti chieda!? Cosa vuoi che ti dica?".

Silenzio…

André intuì che lei s'era spostata.

"Che fai?" – glielo chiese mentre la sentiva rimestare nei cassetti.

Dunque lei aveva deciso di cambiare strategia.

Inutile attendere che fosse lui a prendere una decisione.

Tipico di Oscar…

Attaccare, sempre, magari in una maniera alquanto insolita e buffa.

"Dunque preferisci che sia io a trasferirmi qui…oppure tu a tornare a dormire accanto a tua moglie!?".

L'affondo quasi comico eppure serissimo. Oscar rimase lì, poco lontano da sé, André ne intuiva la presenza, assieme all'aria più fredda che penetrava dalla finestra che lei aveva spalancato lasciando entrare il sentore del mare d'autunno ed il frusciare delle foglie secche che prendevano a mulinare nel cortile.

"Non è necessario…" – si schernì lui senza dare una risposta – "Te l'ho detto…è meglio che io resti qui…".

"Dunque salirò io!" – ad ogni domanda sarebbe stata pronta un'adeguata risposta.

"No!" – rimarcò André, che dunque la prima negazione era stata evasiva solo in apparenza.

"Allora farò preparare i tuoi abiti e le tue carte…i primi li riporteremo nella nostra stanza e le altre finiranno nello studio…lì avrai più spazio per ricevere i contadini e Valentino Simon non sarà costretto a salire fin quassù!".

"Oscar…non sono un moccioso da accudire…" – prese a ribellarsi André, nella voce il tono della stizza e del timore d'essere scoperto.

L'intento, per quanto inconscio, era ormai svelato e Oscar non era mai stata una stupida.

"Non ti sto dando del moccioso…" – chiosò lei – "Ma…rammenti? Quando arrivammo alla tenuta!? Mantini mi disse che per guarire le ferite sarebbero stati necessari la pulizia e il sole e l'aria…e non si riferiva solo a quelle che avevo addosso…".

"Non ha importanza…le mie ferite sono guarite!" – s'oppose lui.

Oscar s'avvicinò, l'altro era seduto.

La mano destra s'allungò a posarsi sul petto: "Queste…no!" – sibilò piano.

"Smettila! Sei ridicola!" – punse lui, tentando di scostare la mano da sé.

E lei l'afferrò la mano e strinse il polso e gl'impose d'allagare le braccia e lei allargò le gambe e fece per sedersi di fronte a lui, su di lui, come un tempo.

"Rammenti?".

Silenzio…

André si chiuse di nuovo nel cieco mutismo.

"Come ti senti?!".

"Meglio…te l'ho detto!".

"No…voglio che tu mi dica cosa pensi di ciò che ti è accaduto. Non ho più ascoltato la tua voce…e le tue mani restano immobili…perché?".

Si chinò verso di lui.

"Che fai adesso!?" – chiosò André contrariato.

La vicinanza di lei frantumava la negazione di sé.

Riemergeva dal contatto con lei il senso di sé e di ciò ch'erano stati.

Lui era lei. E André era tale solo con lei lì, su di sé…

"Nulla…sono una donna…mi costa doverlo esibire a questo modo…sai che non ho mai amato i gesti che compiono le donne per attirare…".

"Smettila! Non devi…".

"Umiliarmi?!" – la battuta si riversò addosso ad André come uno scroscio d'acqua gelata.

Lo stesso epiteto che lui le aveva riservato quando era stata lei a mantenersi distante ed aveva rischiato di spezzare per sempre il filo che li aveva legati e allora lei, a modo suo, ci aveva provato a riallacciarlo quel filo invisibile.

Arrosto e biscotti allo zenzero…

"Sai che non era questo che intendevo!" – digrignò lui – "Non hai necessità d'attirare la mia attenzione. Né in questo modo, né in altri…credi che non ti ami più?!".

Fu lui a spiazzarla…

"No…non lo credo…ma lo sai che l'amore non cura le ferite?! L'amore scava e ferisce…sempre…sei tu che me l'hai insegnato…".

"Ti prego…".

"Si…mi preghi come io stessa ti pregai…" – il viso si curvò verso il viso.

"Quando fosti tu…" – ammise André – "Fu perché anche allora io ti spinsi ad allontanarti! Si vede che è il mio destino. Amarci mantenendoci distanti…forse solo così potremo amarci davvero!".

"Stai dicendo un mucchio di sciocchezze! Siamo vivi…".

"Noi si…ma…".

"Se ti riferisci a Martin…anch'io sto male! Era anche mio figlio!".

"Lo so…mi dispiace…non ti sono stato vicino in questi giorni…tu l'hai visto morire…".

Silenzio…

Oscar s'ammutolì, struggeva l'immagine del corpicino abbandonato tra le braccia. C'era già passata e…

Fu André ad intuire nel silenzio di lei la dolorosa constatazione.

Lì, seduta sulle ginocchia, si permise d'abbracciare il corpo, appoggiando la testa sul petto e poi scivolando giù, solo di poco, per mantenersi sul ventre. Le dita presero ad accarezzare la schiena.

Rimase lì, stretto a lei, mentre la gola chiusa imprigionava le lacrime.

Oscar s'adagiò su di lui, appoggiò la testa alla testa, strinse il corpo per racchiuderlo e tenerlo lì…

"Perdonami…" – sussurrò André – "Se ti avessi detto ciò che sapevo…forse avresti compreso il pericolo che correvamo e ti saresti comportata diversamente…".

"Se…" – ammise lei – "Se avessi saputo che amarti così tanto mi avrebbe condotto così lontano…".

Silenzio…

"Non possiamo vivere immaginando le mille possibili vite che avremmo vissuto se ci fossimo comportati diversamente. Ho compreso il tuo desiderio di vedermi libera…non posso condannarlo…perché è lo stesso desiderio che ho io adesso di vederti libero…libero da queste colpe, libero dal buio, anche se la luce non tornerà mai più ad illuminare la tua vita…lo sai vero che le prigioni non sono fatte solo di sbarre di ferro…".

"E' accaduto tutto…troppo in fretta…" – disse piano André – "Avrei voluto avere più tempo. Martin avrebbe dovuto avere più tempo per vivere…avrei voluto continuare a vedere il volto dei miei figli…e lui avrebbe continuato a vivere…anche lui…".

"André…devo dirti una cosa…".

"E la luce del sole…oh…sento il suo calore ma non posso più vedere il sole tramontare nel mare…".

"André…ti prego…ascoltami!".

"E il manto dei cavalli e gli ulivi mossi dal vento…e l'azzurro…no, non quello del cielo, l'azzurro dei tuoi occhi…lo sai vero che il tuo sguardo muta al mutare della luce e io non ho avuto il tempo di vedere i tuoi occhi per ogni istante che tu vivrai?! Non posso rinunciare a questo!".

Tremò la voce…

"Dunque…non lo so come mi sento. Vorrei tornare a vedere il tuo viso, il tuo sguardo…quando m'immaginavo come sarebbe stato…Dio…non è paragonabile a come è davvero, adesso! So che non potrà accadere mai più e mi sto sforzando di accettare tutto questo…ma ogni volta che penso di aver fatto un passo in quella direzione…sento la tua voce e mi perdo in essa e in te e non riesco a non pensare che non potrò più vedere te…".

"Basta!" – sussurrò piano Oscar stringendo la testa e sollevando il viso di lui e baciandolo piano, accostando la bocca alla bocca per impedire ad altre parole d'uscire e corrompere i sensi già stremati.

La voce un poco tremante, le mani strette alla testa, intuì il corpo frantumarsi a poco a poco.

André non aveva mai fatto mistero d'essere fragile ma non aveva mai dimostrato la fragilità in maniera così drammatica.

Il dolore immenso, incommensurabile, diveniva tangibile, attraversava le vene, raffreddava la pelle, scomponeva il respiro, svilendo l'antica fierezza, persino quella che in fondo all'animo s'era mantenuta salda, anche dopo quello che lui aveva stabilito essere stato l'errore più grande.

"André…io…ho sempre visto me stessa attraverso i tuoi occhi…attraverso il tuo modo di concepire me. Tu parli di me, continuamente, ogni volta che il tuo volto osserva il mio…".

"Non posso più vedere! Oscar! Che stai dicendo!?".

Un grido…

Rabbia sulfurea…

Dunque la rabbia stava lì, aggrovigliata alla paura…

No, Oscar non s'arrese e proseguì che allora solo la rabbia avrebbe sollevato il velo sull'oblio della rassegnazione.

"Ho visto l'immagine di me stessa riflessa nel tuo sguardo e questo non potrà cambiare mai…allora…non potrò restituirti la vista ma potrò essere qui…stare qui ed essere ciò che tu sei stato per me…se me lo consentirai…ti prego…non tenermi fuori dal tuo cuore…".

Un ghigno…

"Il mio cuore è vuoto!" – sibilò André sprezzante – "Non c'è più nulla nel mio cuore…io credo di amarti…ma…non sarò più capace di dimostrarlo…sapevo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato e ho sempre sperato e pregato di avere la forza di accettare tutto questo. Ma non immaginavo sarebbe stato così…è tutto assurdo e senza senso! Non sarò più in grado di occuparmi della tenuta…non sarò più in grado di proteggerti e di proteggere i nostri figli…Oscar…non pensavo sarebbe stato così difficile…è impossibile…".

La voce incrinata, l'espressione tesa, quasi stravolta dalla sofferenza.

Gli prese le mani allora…

Le mani su di sé, al petto…

Ci provò André a sottrarsi.

Toccarla sarebbe stato quasi un'eresia, lo strazio di non vederla ma intuirla, lei, il viso, il respiro, i capelli…

Il tatto avrebbe scavato ancora di più nel solco dell'amore ed avrebbe annientato…

Al pari dell'olfatto…

L'odore della pelle, al mattino, assonnata e morbida…

L'odore della pelle alla sera, tiepida di fatica…

Al pari dell'udito…

Il respiro lieve nella notte…

Il respiro fondo nell'istante dell'abbandono…

E…

La bocca sulla bocca…

 _Dio…_

Non c'era senso più incombente dell'ascoltare il senso dell'altro attraverso la bocca…

 _Sei…_

Il corpo sapeva di buono…

 _Sei…_

Annusato e fuso dentro di lei…

 _Sei…_

Gli occhi dell'anima, cacciata dentro l'esistenza dell'altra…

 _Sei…_

I respiri attraverso i battiti veloci s'annodavano tra loro…

 _Sei…_

Abbracciati, che dentro i muscoli dell'altro c'erano i propri…

 _Sei…_

Il sesto senso, quello dell'anima…

* Manituana, Wu Ming

195


	79. Con i tuoi occhi

_Il colore è in me. Non devo cercare per afferrarlo. So che mi possiederà per sempre, lo so._

 _Tale è il significato di questo meraviglioso momento: il colore ed io saremo sempre una cosa sola._

 _Io sono un pittore_

 _Paul Klee_

 _Tienimi per mano al tramonto, quando la luce del giorno si spegne e l'oscurità fa scivolare il suo drappo di stelle_

 _Hermann Hesse_

 _ **Con i tuoi occhi…**_

 _1797, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, autunno…_

Tenne strette le mani, i sensi combattevano.

Se l'immaginò André, che lei non si sarebbe rassegnata a farsi bastare nulla di meno.

Oscar soffriva, tanto quanto lui, ma non era genere di donna che, domato il dolore, avrebbe acconsentito a restarsene in un angolo ad osservare l'evolversi della situazione o meglio la palude in cui lui era scivolato.

Lucidamente André dovette ammettere d'esser finito lì, l'immobilismo del cuore risuonava all'unisono con quello dei muscoli, questi ultimi impietriti, che gli occhi avevano perduto per sempre la capacità di leggere il destino ed il primo, il cuore, quasi morto, frantumato dalla morte di Martin.

Le nuove condizioni aggrovigliate saldamente, inscindibili, sarebbero state impossibili da distinguere per effetto e devastazione, ch'esse viaggiavano di pari passo.

André sprofondava…

S'infuriò lei, che lei lo voleva tenere a galla.

Certo si amavano, l'amore pareva non bastare più.

Né l'amore dei sensi, quello lieve che conduce l'animo, quello sublime dei cantori e dei poeti.

E nemmeno l'altro quello del sangue e della pelle…

Subdolo…

Aveva paura André.

Temeva davvero che nemmeno quell'amore sarebbe stato capace di restituirgli la capacità di amare.

Assurdo, che l'amore scava e non cura le ferite.

L'amore solleva e disperde.

Assurdo temere l'amore…

"Il tuo cuore…non sarà mai vuoto!" – sussurrò Oscar decisa a tenerlo a sé – "Il tuo cuore mi ha tenuto con sé da quando ci siamo incontrati…per tutti questi anni…e ce ne saranno altri…altri mille se vorrai!".

"Taci…se ti sentissi parlare!? La tua serenità mi annienta…ed io non sarò neppure capace di difenderti…né d'afferrare un coltello per mangiare!".

"Dunque io sarei questo?! Una donna da difendere?! Tu stesso m'hai sempre rimproverato di non esserlo, di non esserlo mai stata neppure nel passato. Da quando ti sta a cuore la mia difesa? Forse che un uomo non è più tale se non sa _difendere_ la sua donna!? Dunque saremmo questo io e te!? Io la donna da difendere e tu l'uomo che mi difende?! Che significa per te _difendermi_?!".

André rimase lì, respirava sulla pancia di lei, annusava il sentore inebriante del calore tiepido della pelle.

Gli veniva da ridere e poi da piangere…

"Sei brava con le parole…" – ammiccò piano – "Non sono un uomo che deve difendere nessuno, soprattutto te! Ti sei sempre difesa egregiamente…e da sola! Lo sai che non è questo che intendo…ma non potrò vedere ciò che accadrà intorno a te…non fraintendermi…tu sarai capace di farlo benissimo da sola…ma io non potrò farlo. Capisci!? Io non potrò farlo ed è questa impotenza che mi stà annientando! Non sarò più quello di prima!".

"Nemmeno io s'è per questo! Abbiamo perso un figlio. Non saremo mai più quelli di prima. Ma…potremo provare a diventare altri…dobbiamo farlo! Eppure…tu vorresti continuare a difendermi comunque!?".

"Sshh… detto così!".

"Suona male!" – ghignò lei sorridendo per prendere tempo – "Ma il senso è quello! E sai che è una sciocchezza! Spero tu non intendessi che finora mi hai difeso con una spada! Sai che mi hai sempre difeso da me stessa…hai accolto la mia rabbia, la mia disperata incapacità di non bastare a me stessa e di accettare l'aiuto degli altri, il loro semplice sentire di me…André…per questo non ti è mai servito vedermi…l'hai sempre fatto d'istinto…e adesso…non ne saresti più capace?!".

Domanda retorica ed ovvia…

L'avversaria scopriva le carte…

L'avversario cambiò tattica perché lì la battaglia sarebbe stata persa.

André era sempre stato fortissimamente pragmatico.

"Vorresti fare da balia ad un cieco dunque!? Oscar tu devi vivere…maledizione…non posso neppure immaginarti qui…con me…".

"E chi ti dice che io voglia stare qui?! E chi ti dice che voglia chiudermi in una stanza con te! Semmai sarai tu a dover uscire…".

"Non scherzare…dove potrei andare!? Che cosa potrei mai combinare in queste condizioni?".

"Se tu mi lasciassi provare…".

"No…tu hai altri impegni. Ci sono i bambini…c'è la scuola…la tenuta…".

"Ho lasciato la scuola!".

"Cosa? Perchè? Era importante per te…non puoi farlo…quei bambini contano su di te…".

"Per il momento l'ho lasciata. Voglio restare qui, con te e poi dobbiamo occuparci di questa casa. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! Sai che non ho mai avuto il dono d'esser mediatrice…".

"Oscar…Mio Dio…sei perfettamente in grado di cavartela da sola. Ti sarei solo d'intralcio!".

André era davvero bravo…

Disperato certo ma all'altezza della sua fama di raffinato interlocutore.

Forse era davvero la disperazione o forse no, di fatto lui aveva la capacità d'interrompere un ragionamento, cambiare strada, lasciando il contraddittore in bilico sul baratro mentre lui aveva già inforcato un altro sentiero altrettanto oscuro.

Era sempre stato così.

Solo che un tempo la necessità gl'imponeva d'esser lui a far cambiare idea a lei e sempre per il suo bene e sempre per condurla fuori dalla palude.

Qui si prospettava una visione diversa, qui era lui ad esser finito nella palude.

La raffinata caparbietà, quella non era scemata.

Iniziava dunque a perdere la pazienza.

Lei, non lui…

Che lui era sempre stato quello calmo e razionale.

Lei, ad interpretare quella parte proprio non ci si vedeva.

Lui si sottraeva…

Il confronto la stava facendo innervosire.

Non voleva ferirlo.

"Tu…sei stato in grado di comprendermi meglio di quanto abbia mai potuto fare io stessa…e questo non l'hai fatto con gli occhi…non l'hai fatto solo con quelli…Dio…non lo comprendi?".

"So quello che ho fatto nella mia vita! Ti dirò che forse dovrò esserti apparso d'una noia mortale!" – ironico, dAndré divenne sprezzante – "Sempre avanti un passo a te anche se tu avanzavi per prima. Te l'ho sempre lasciato fare…io ne andavo fiero e tu non l'hai mai compreso. E quando ti sei accorta ch'era una mia concessione…quando ti sei resa conto che forse senza di me ti saresti perduta…oh...hai combattuto contro quella visione con tutta te stessa! Mi hai allontanato…hai fatto di tutto perché io non rivolgessi più il mio sguardo a te! Bene…e poi…e poi hai compreso…".

"Ho compreso che senza di te non posso vivere!".

"Ecco…allora mi spiace…mi spiace d'averti condotto in questo vicolo cieco! Amare non è dipendere dall'esistenza altrui! Lo sai che questo è quanto di più sbagliato potrebbe accadere! Io ti ho fatto cadere in questo errore…".

"Che stai dicendo?!".

"E' un errore continuare ad amarmi! Adesso…così…io non credo d'esser più capace d'amare!".

"André…".

"No!"– le mani a staccarsi perché lei si staccasse e s'arrendesse. Tanto lui s'era già arresto…

Si alzò Oscar, un respiro fondo, lo sguardo all'altro: "Resterò con te questa notte…".

"Non è necessario!".

"Non lo è per te! Per me si! Dunque non è una concessione che faccio a te ma una richiesta che chiedo a te per me stessa! Me lo concederai?!".

Tono saccente…

André alzò le mani, in segno di resa.

Non era convinto ma abbozzò appunto una specie di concessione: "Non sia mai! Non voglio ferirti…sai che ti amo…".

"Si…ma lo stai ripenendo un po' troppo spesso…lo sai vero che non mi sono mai piaciuti i grandi discorsi sull'amore…".

Lui scostò lo sguardo.

Gesto inutile…

Anche se lei stava lì ad osservarlo, lui non la vedeva.

Eppure era come se davvero la vedesse…

"Comunque…" – riprese lei, testarda.

"Che altro c'è?!".

"Rammenti quando ci ritrovammo…a Limours?!".

"Cosa? Che cosa c'entra adesso…Limours?".

Pareva trascorsa un'eternità, ch'erano solo otto anni.

"Anche allora ci eravamo perduti…" – Oscar s'avvicinò di nuovo, accarezzò il viso – "La barba…te l'eri lasciata crescere…come ora…lo rammento adesso che non mi eri proprio piaciuto…".

André negò…

Gli pareva davvero che lei lo stesse prendendo in giro. Attaccarsi alla barba poi…

"Dunque se permetti…" – chiosò lei – "Dacchè tua moglie ti preferisce…".

Il viso s'accostò al viso. La guancia alla guancia…

"Ti preferirebbe meno trasandato…".

"Dunque?!" – ironico lui, dove diavolo voleva arrivare…

"Mi metterò d'impegno e proverò a raderti!".

Negò di nuovo André: "Sei pazza!".

"Si! Sono pazza! E allora?".

"Non è necessario!".

"André…non amo essere presa in giro!".

"Non ti sto prendendo in giro!".

"Direi il contrario invece! Ti ho già spiegato che ciò che sto chiedendo lo chiedo per me e non per te! Dunque mi negheresti di poter dormire accanto a mio marito…sbarbato…come ho sempre preferito?!".

Lo scenario mutava di nuovo…

L'avversario pareva aver deciso d'aggirare l'avversario e colpirlo s'un fronte differente.

"Dunque, se non comprendi questo – e non credo proprio tu sia incapace di comprenderlo – significa che sei tu che mi prendi in giro. Continui a negare ogni cosa che chiedo facendo leva sul fatto che sia una sorta di concessione che io faccio a te…per pietà o compassione…mettila come ti pare! Quando sai benissimo che io sono Oscar François de Jarjayes e sono sempre stata adeguatamente egoista ed intransigente nei miei voleri! Dunque se voglio dormire accanto al mio uomo…possibilmente col viso rasato…beh glielo chiedo e mi aspetto che lui me lo conceda! Dunque…".

Un respiro fondo…

Adesso era André che stava perdendo la pazienza!

Lei invece prese a rimestare con l'acqua ch'era stata messa a scaldare sul camino.

Un catino colmo, un piccolo asciugamano, il sapone…

Il rasoio…

"Sta attenta a non tagliarti…" – sibilò lui poco convinto.

Sbuffò Oscar: "Non ho dimestichezza con questo…comprenderai che non ne ho mai fatto uso…ma insomma…non sono una sprovveduta! Si…certo…ogni tanto mi accade di…".

Tossicchiò.

André si passò una mano tra i capelli…

La scena scadeva davvero nel comico…

Un'opera buffa si sarebbe detto, se fossero stati sul palcoscenico d'uno scalcinato teatrino di campagna.

"Ti accade?!" – affondò lui che al battibecco pareva averci preso gusto.

"Sei insolente! Avrò anche indossato una divisa per vent'anni ma…diamine…mi sono sempre affannata a tenermi almeno in ordine…".

"Già…".

"E non montarti la testa! Tipico d'un uomo pensare che una donna si metta in ghingheri per lui! Una donna lo fa per sé stessa…se non altro questo l'ho sempre saputo…".

"Mi era sempre parso che non gradissi accostarti a pratiche tipicamente femminili…insomma…".

"Adesso basta! Così rischiamo di scadere nel ridicolo! Non sono venuta qui per disquisire dei miei gesti di pulizia! Se permetti…".

"Certo…".

C'era stata intimità ma poi tutto pareva essere stato inghiottito dalla perdita.

Dunque si poteva ripartire anche da lì…

"La tua mano…" – disse piano Oscar dopo aver appoggiato il rasoio sulla guancia, invitando lui ad aiutarla.

André sollevò la mano e l'appoggiò sulla sua che springeva delicatamente il rasoio.

Erano davanti ad uno specchio. Lei lo voleva per osservare i gesti di lui.

André prese a condurre la mano di lei delicatamente sulla guancia.

La lama scivolò prendendo a scoprire la pelle…

Gesti lenti e morbidi…

Il sentore del sapone per ammorbidire il taglio invase la stanza.

Il rasoio percorse lieve il collo…

Nessuna parola, solo l'incedere ritmato e calmo dell'acciaio, le mani stavano unite, lei non lasciò mai il rasoio e lui non lasciò mai la mano di lei, il contatto, il primo dopo tanti giorni, incuteva timore e disorientamento.

André chiuse gli occhi, non aveva necessità di mantenerli aperti, anche se le dita si muovevano agili indicando a lei i punti del viso un poco più difficili.

Il rasoio finì nel catino.

Il rito era terminato.

Oscar guardò il viso di André allo specchio, si chinò per asciugarlo.

Gesti di nuovo lenti, forse troppo che lui, per la prima volta li accolse per ciò che erano, carezze fuse al respiro, mentre lei gli era davanti.

Il telo appoggiato in grembo…

Il volto vicinissimo al volto…

Fu lui a chiederlo: "Così va meglio?!".

Lei aveva fatto una richiesta e lui l'aveva accontentata e si…

Adesso André domandava se lei avesse ottenuto ciò che desiderava.

"No…non ancora…" – sussurrò piano lei, prendendo il viso tra le mani, le dita appoggiate alle guance liscie ed un poco umide.

Oscar rimase lì, immobile…

André s'immaginò che lei lo stesse osservando.

In passato era accaduto spesso d'essersi soffermati sui volti, vicinissimi, senza chiedere altro che restare così, a contemplarsi, senza fretta, come fosse necessario, proprio come mangiare e bere e dormire. Senza fare altro che respirarsi…

Avevano chiuso gli occhi nel passato.

Non era mai stato necessario guardarsi…

Dunque…

Oscar non si avvicinò ma rimase lì, il naso quasi a toccare il naso di lui, la bocca socchiusa.

L'avrebbe baciato sì, intensamente, come un tempo, perché lui la baciasse e l'abbracciasse e l'amasse lì, in quel momento, non per affondare la disperazione nell'altro, ma per amare e basta, senza motivo se non quello d'aversi e perdersi…

Oscar rimase lì…

Le dita accarezzarono le guance liscie…

"Dormirò con te questa notte…vado a prendere i miei vestiti…".

Un sussurro, nessuna obiezione…

André udì la porta chiudersi, abbassò lo sguardo, rimase lì immerso nell'odore del sapone e dell'acqua, mescolato al sentore di lei.

Sublime ed intensa visione dell'anima che nemmeno gli occhi avrebbero potuto riportare con tale intensità

Dunque l'amore scava…

L'amore non cura, non allevia il dolore…

L'amore non vede e non sente…

Si nutre d'altro.

"Il letto…è un poco stretto…" – obiettò André facendosi da parte.

"Sai che abbiamo dormito in posti addirittura peggiori!" – sentenziò lei mentre si svestiva.

In silenzio, frusciare lieve di stoffe…

"Comunque questa stanza è bella…non arrivano i rumori da sotto…forse potremmo semplicemente portare un letto un poco più grande…" – riprese Oscar con noncuranza – "Come vedi non m'importa dove stai tu…ma che io abbia spazio a sufficienza!".

 _Bugiarda!_

Gliel'avrebbe voluto rinfacciare André.

Si sentiva stanco ed inspiegabilmente gli venne da ridere.

Oscar era sempre stata donna dalla discrezione proverbiale.

Sobria nel vestiario, asciutta nei gesti e nei movimenti.

Eppure adesso lui stava lì ad inseguire gl'impercettibili fruscii dei vestiti, i passi dei piedi nudi sulle assi di legno che pure gemeva piano.

Lui la cercava, anche s'era immobile e lei si muoveva leggera e libera come se ci avesse sempre abitato in quella stanza e lui davvero s'immaginò che il tempo della separazione non fosse mai esistito.

Si diede del pazzo e poi dell'ingrato.

Ricadde giù nella disperazione immaginando che se avesse potuto vederla tutto sarebbe stato splendidamente più intenso e sublime.

"Fammi posto Grandier!".

Sussultò André mentre lei, i modi lievi e caparbi, s'infilava sotto il lenzuolo finendo per urtarlo ch'erano davvero vicini.

Si scostò André, che quasi sarebbe caduto dal letto…

"No…resta…" – ammise lei cacciandosi giù, posizionandosi così che lui, più massiccio, potesse poi sfruttare tutto lo spazio disponibile, fosse anche stato addosso a lei.

Si sfiorarono le braccia e i toraci…

S'inarcarono un poco le schiene ad adattarsi al corpo dell'altro, così che i volti si ritrovarono uno sull'altro, obliqui, i respiri allacciati.

Oscar chiuse gli occhi, immediatamente.

Rimase zitta e André attese.

Non accadeva nulla…

Si permise allora di scorrere al viso con le dita, intuì che gli occhi di lei erano chiusi.

Il tocco inebriò come un tempo.

"Volevi parlarmi?!" – chiese lei, piano, accondiscendendo al gesto, mantenendo gli occhi chiusi, che pure nelle viscere il tocco s'era impresso e galleggiava, come morbida carezza.

"Scusami…credevo dormissi…come vedi…non sono abile…".

"Volevi parlarmi!?" – prese ad insistere lei per evitare che lui rimarcasse nuovamente il proprio difetto.

Un respiro…

"Avevi chiesto tu di parlarmi di Martin…più di una volta…".

L'esordio fu come un pugno nello stomaco.

L'istintivo brivido venne raccolto dalle dita di André: "Lo ricordo…" – spiegò lui – "Non avevo acconsentito…ma se vuoi…adesso…".

Fu lei a restarsene zitta, incerta sull'effetto delle parole.

O meglio sull'effetto che il ricordo del figlio avrebbe avuto sul padre e della mancanza di cui entrambi s'erano resi responsabili.

Oscar avrebbe potuto tacere per il bene di tutti.

Si disse ch'era ancora in tempo, non avrebbe avuto senso torturare André che forse, nemmeno lui, s'era mai accorto di nulla.

Non voleva parlare solo per sfogare la propria colpa di non aver visto…

"Non…".

Non voleva sminuire il fatto, impossibile definirlo nulla…

"Ti prego Oscar…parla…non devi temere…ti ascolterò…".

"Non so nemmeno da dove cominciare…" – si voltò e il viso finì lì nell'incavo della spalla, morbidamente schiacciato contro l'omero e il collo di lui.

Percepiva il flusso del sangue…

 _Dio…_

André era vivo.

Lo erano tutti e due…

Intutile girarci attorno. Non c'erano parole adatte o diverse da quelle ch'entrambi avevano sempre speso per spiegare ciò che li legava.

"Martin amava Jibril…".

Unica declinazione per un sentimento unico…

Impossibile ch'esso mutasse aspetto o forma o sentore.

L'amore non cura, non guarisce…

L'amore scava…

"Lui…ha pronunciato il suo nome…".

"Cosa…" – André davvero rimase senza parole.

"Prima di lasciarci…ha detto il suo nome…è stata la prima volta che ho sentito la sua voce…si è sforzato…ed era così disperato di non sapere dove fosse Jibril…ch'è riuscito a pronunciare il suo nome…Martin l'amava…".

"Non lo sapevo…" – il dubbio, André si contrasse: "Si…Martin amava molto suo fratello…".

"André…" – Oscar chiuse gli occhi si spinse contro la spalla di lui come per cacciarsi dentro di lui e trovare la forza dai muscoli nudi e forti…

"Martin amava Jibril…André!" – rimarcò la voce rotta – "Non solo come un fratello ama un fratello…".

Silenzio…

André prese ad intuire.

"Ammetto di non aver compreso ciò che Martin sentiva per Jibril…" – le parole proseguirono taglienti e disperate, lo sguardo chiuso, serrato…

Le parole pesavano come macigni, di più ancora la coscienza confusa, incapace di mettere ordine.

Chiedeva a lui di restituirle il senso di ciò ch'era accaduto, di restituirle il senso del caos ed in esso riconoscere il proprio amore.

"La mia colpa è enorme…non solo per non aver capito in tempo ma anche…".

Silenzio…

La colpa sgorgava mescolata alla perdita.

Non era riuscita a salvare il figlio.

Quando ci fosse riuscita…

Stare lì ad immaginarsi cosa sarebbe accaduto se Martin fosse vissuto, pareva un'eresia.

La colpa s'elevava tranciando il respiro.

André rimase zitto, lo sguardo chiuso, la mano posata sulla testa di lei, le dita aperte ad accarezzarla. Non aveva più il dono della vista, accoglieva dunque il dolore dell'altra chiudendola nell'abbraccio.

S'immaginò che avrebbe potuto mitigare lo smarrimento di lei, ch'era anche il proprio.

Scampoli d'azzurro punsero la memoria…

Lo sguardo sognante di Martin, lieve e libero, nonostante il fango in cui era vissuto forse da quando era venuto al mondo.

"André…Martin…è morto…è morto! Non sono riuscita a salvarlo…e io…io adesso sono qui ad immaginarmi che cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse vissuto. Non posso credere d'essere scivolata così in basso! Sentirmi disorientata…più dall'idea della sua vita che della sua morte…sono disgustata…da me stessa!".

Soffiò la rabbia tra i denti alla visione di sé frantumata dall'amore per i figli.

Per la prima volta Oscar si ritrovò a dubitare di sé come madre, che una madre non dovrebbe mai scegliere, men che meno per la sorte d'un figlio.

Glielo disse allora ad André che anche lei aveva dubitato e la colpa non avrebbe dato scampo.

Rinnegare il figlio…

Nella mente e nel cuore.

Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice…

"Martin amava Jibril…" – ripetè André, la voce calma, affatto severa, accarezzando il nome dei due figli – "Mi stai dicendo che l'amava come si ama un altro essere umano?".

"Si…".

"Provava affetto per lui…".

"Quando l'ho trovato…era assieme a quell'uomo...quello mi ha rivelato…non so quali parole usare!" – sibilò piano Oscar, che André finì per appoggiarle una mano sulla bocca.

Spinse le dita, lievemente, non per impedirle di parlare ma per attendere che il cuore rivelasse le parole corrette.

Nessun giudizio dunque…

Oscar trattenne il respiro, comprese…

"L'amore…Dio…non sappiamo in fondo che cos'è l'amore…non sappiamo quale potere immenso induca l'amore in chi ama ma…".

"Non sempre chi è amato può comprenderlo…" – ammise André dolente – "Io ho amato te per quasi vent'anni…e l'unico momento in cui davvero non ti ho amato è stato quando ti ho imposto quello che credevo fosse amore…dunque…".

"Dunque chi siamo noi per giudicare che cos'è l'amore e se esiste un modo di amare più giusto di un altro!?".

La voce scivolò nella dolente constatazione.

"Tu mi hai amato per vent'anni ed io non me ne sono mai accorta…".

"Il mio amore ti ha disorientato. Ormai non potremo più sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto. Se Martin ha amato Jibril per colmare lo strazio che la vita gli aveva imposto, il marchio che si portava dentro…".

"Oppure se davvero lui l'abbia amato liberamente, come si amano tutti coloro che sono liberi di farlo…".

"Non avrebbe avuto importanza. Martin amava Jibril…l'amore…non ha necessità d'un motivo per essere tale…" – ammise André – "Ma…semmai fosse stato che Martin avesse amato davvero nostro figlio, avrei voluto che fosse perch'era libero di farlo. Non devi rammaricarti di non averlo compreso. E nemmeno d'immaginare che avresti fatto se…".

André chiuse gli occhi.

La visione della morte s'impose annientando e straziando qualsiasi dubbio.

Tutto prese a dissolversi, ingoiato ingoiato dalla perdita.

"Sai…l'ho detto a Jibril…che Martin ha pronunciato il suo nome…" – ammise Oscar – "E gli ho detto che suo fratello l'amava…l'amava così tanto che forse questo amore lo ha accecato…ma questo amore è stato così grande da consentirgli di parlare. Jibril ha pianto ma non ha detto altro. Non mi ha raccontato che cosa è accaduto…e nemmeno Marie. Ci ho provato…".

"I nostri figli sanno che noi siamo qui e questo credo che per loro sia sufficiente. Quando sarà il momento sapranno chiedere…o forse saranno così bravi da comprendere da soli…".

"Jibril…e se lui…" – accennò Oscar, senza respiro.

"No…abbiamo insegnato ai nostri figli che il rispetto viene prima di tutto. Persino prima di sé stessi…il rispetto per i sentimenti altrui…credo che Jibril, qualsiasi sarebbe stata la sua scelta, avrebbe comunque amato Martin per ciò che gli avrebbe dettato il cuore…".

Si strinsero…

Feriva l'assenza…

Essa s'ingigantiva persino di fronte ad un dilemma tanto pungente e pieno come l'aver appreso d'un sentimento intenso del fratello verso il fratello e del non essersene accorti e poi non aver avuto né modo né tempo per comprenderlo e…

Non c'era soluzione…

Lo strazio d'ammettere che non ci sarebbe mai stata soluzione.

Lo strazio di non sapere quale sentiero avrebbero intrapreso come madre e padre…

"Non potrò mai davvero ammettere che Martin non ci sia più. Ha colmato il vuoto dei nostri scontri, ha unito con lievità, forse senza nemmeno saperlo, il nostro passato al nostro futuro…" – concluse André – "Abbiamo ricevuto tanto da lui e non so nemmeno se lui sia stato davvero felice…".

"Non lo so…io credo e spero di si. Non abbiamo fatto tutto ciò che avremmo potuto per lui ma se l'affetto che ha nutrito per noi gli derivava dall'amore che provava per noi allora credo che sia stato felice…solo…".

"Se…se Martin fosse vissuto…".

 _Se…_

Silenzio…

Il cuore si mantenne calmo.

L'assenza frustava.

Le dita s'inanellarono…

"Domani…vorrei…vorrei uscire per una passeggiata…a cavallo…".

"Certo…sei libera…".

Oscar appoggiò tre dita sulla bocca: "Non ricomiciare! Non devo chiedertelo tutte le volte. Sai bene che intendo con te!".

"Non se ne parla…non credo di farcela…" – replicò André, masticando una calma irritante.

C'era che stavano vicini adesso…

"Domani usciremo!".

"Oscar…".

Mantenne le dita sulla bocca di lui. Il passaggio accarezzò piano il contorno morbido. Le dita vennero sostituite dalla bocca che s'adagiò sulla bocca a rimarcare che altre ragioni lei non le avrebbe accettate.

Non c'era più nulla da dire.

Indietro non si torna…

Si può solo andare avanti, disperati, ignoranti, beffati…

Ma si deve andare avanti.

Smise di parlare André, un po' perché ritenne d'acquietarsi all'ordine, un po' perché la vicinaza sorprendeva.

Non provava nulla, nessun trasporto, nessuna caduta…

Nulla…

Il nulla è meglio del dolore che quello sta giù in fondo nel buio più cupo, quello che toglie il respiro.

Il nulla sì, anche il nulla è buio, ma d'un buio incolore, insapore, vuoto, spento.

Quasi lieve…

Chiuse gli occhi, si mise lì, ad ascoltare il respiro di lei, impercettibile, sempre più lento.

Si lasciò cullare dal respiro, anche se non lo udiva più.

La vicinanza curava dunque più dell'amore…

Il respiro, il corpo intimamente raccolto, induceva lacrime asciutte…

"Oscar…" – la chiamò allora ma lei non rispose.

La mano si posò sul volto, lo scorse, gli occhi erano chiusi, le guance scavate…

I capelli…

Li scostò per intuire la curva del collo netta e morbida.

Si, era sempre lei, Oscar, lì, sotto le dita, nel fondo del cuore, recondita ed astratta immagine che lui aveva costruito dentro di sé da quando l'aveva incontrata, quel giorno di marzo…

Si ritrovò improvvisamente stanco, d'una stanchezza possente e terribile, incapace d'opporsi al macigno che schiacciava il respiro.

Abbassò la testa, fronte contro fronte e s'immaginò di dormire, mentre non ascoltava più il respiro, bensì solo il battito calmo del cuore.

Dio, lei era viva ed era lì…

Avrebbe potuto sentirsi in colpa per tutto il resto della sua esistenza ma lei sarebbe sempre stata lì, viva, presente, corpo fulgido ed intatto.

Era stanco, s'addormentò.

Eppure la coscienza mordeva, capace di stracciare il velo del sonno e richiamare alla realtà.

Se ne accorse Oscar che quella notte fu lei a svegliarsi.

Aprì gli occhi, in ascolto del silenzio della camera e del respiro di André.

André s'era svegliato, il respiro pesante, lo sguardo spalancato lì, al soffito, impercettibilmente velato nell'ombra della stanza appena rischiarata dalla luce del nuovo giorno.

Fantasmi vuoti ed evanescenti forse gli danzavano davanti agli occhi, solo lui poteva percepirne la presenza fredda e tetra.

Nessun suono, nessun lamento…

Solo il respiro affranto…

Erano già vicinissimi, Oscar rimase con gli occhi chiusi e si voltò verso di lui, accoccolandosi meglio per spingersi contro di lui ed abbracciarlo, gesto incosciente, fatto d'istinto, come se dormisse.

Non erano necessarie le parole, le spiegazioni.

Era bello stare lì, ascoltando il tedio del dolore che strazia…

Abbracciando il corpo, ch'esso magari avrebbe ceduto e si sarebbe perso tra le sue braccia.

L'abbraccio indusse davvero la coscienza a migrare verso l'oblio e Oscar si ritrovò a vegliare il sonno di André, vicinissima al volto.

Osservò i suoi lineamenti.

La fronte appena nascosta dai riccioli scuri, la cicatrice ormai impercettibile, testimone muta del mutamento irreversibile che s'era definitivamente compiuto.

Le ciglia brune sulla luce degli occhi. Non quella che consentiva a lui di vedere ma quella che illuminava lo sguardo.

E la sua bocca, distesa, un poco imbronciata.

E le sue labbra, morbide e dolci.

Immobili a catturare un respiro stanco e lento.

Si permise di posare le labbra nell'incavo del collo, nel punto nascosto, quello che apparteneva a lei.

Voleva farlo…

Non sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Non sapeva se André si sarebbe svegliato di nuovo.

Lasciò lì le labbra ad accarezzare un poco la pelle, morbida e tesa, profumata di lui e del suo sonno.

Si beò dello scorrere oscuro e lieve del sangue.

Ascoltò le lacrime salire su, dalla recondita profondità della colpa, dall'abisso vuoto del fallimento.

Avrebbe voluto piangere. Avrebbe atteso di farlo…

Avrebbe voluto che si lui svegliasse.

Avrebbe voluto sentirlo, come un tempo. Amarlo, godere di lui, della vicinanza, trattenerlo a sé, riposare su di lui, lasciare i sensi inebriarsi del suo odore, del suo respiro, della sua silenziosa e perduta incoscienza.

Si avvicinò ancora cingendo il petto con il braccio.

La mano scorse lenta e leggera sul petto, insinuata.

Face piano, Oscar.

Dunque ammise che non voleva svegliarlo.

Non sapeva se lui l'avrebbe ascoltata.

Lo sperò e poi no, ammise che non avrebbe voluto la sua coscienza, non in quel momento.

Non sarebbe riuscita a sostenere un altro combattimento, un rifiuto, uno qualsiasi.

Sarebbe morta se André le avesse chiesto di staccarsi.

Ascoltò.

Nonostante il dolore, il solco dell'amore scavato nelle viscere anelava ad essere colmato.

Aveva sete, fame, voleva aria e vento, sole e tempesta, pioggia e tuoni…

Voleva sè stessa, dentro di lui, dentro la sua vita.

Non come un tempo.

Non più…

Il passato, per come l'avevano vissuto, non esisteva più.

Ora sarebbe stato come fosse stata la prima volta.

Dunque non volle svegliarlo.

Si sentì inspiegabilmente egoista, che lui era lontano e lei aveva necessità di ritrovare sè stessa, illudendosi di poter scegliere, lei sola, la strada che lui pareva non voler più imboccare.

Un istante…

La mano di André si strinse al polso, impedendole di proseguire. Allora non era vero che lui dormiva. Non disse nulla, quasi avesse timore di parlare, esibire un rifiuto, uno qualsiasi.

Un combattimento impossibile da sostenere.

Quasi che nemmeno lui non volesse resistere, lasciandosi andare al contatto con lei.

Sarebbe stato così semplice.

Non vedeva ma ogni senso era inebriato della presenza, dell'essenza della presenza.

Nessun luce sarebbe stata necessaria. Se lo era ripetuto spesso in passato per rimarcare l'evento, racchiuderlo in una cornice conosciuta.

No…

Nessuna valutazione, nessun ragionamento avevano avuto pregio di superare la realtà.

Dunque il buio degli occhi gli pareva essere sceso giù, fin sul cuore, lui sprofondato giù assieme ad esso, incapace di risalire.

In quel buio aveva tentato di consolarsi, immaginandosi che restare immobile, fermo, nei gesti come nei sentimenti, gli avrebbe consentito di soffrire meno, di sentire meno pungente il dolore sordo e costante che lo prendeva ogni volta che sapeva di avere gli occhi aperti ed era giorno e lei era lì, accanto ma lui non l'avrebbe vista.

E ogni volta avrebbe voluto godere dell'immagine di lei…

Poteva vederla solo attraverso i ricordi.

Si era detto che gli sarebbe bastato…

Aveva sperato fosse così.

No, il suo corpo per primo, prima ancora che la coscienza, s'era ribellato al ricordo, perché il corpo freme ed anela ad avere sempre la presenza ed il corpo teme lo sbiadirsi dell'immagine.

"No…" – disse piano - "Oscar…non farlo…".

Voleva sentirla…

E poi no, non accettava che nulla sarebbe stato come un tempo.

Lei, la sua mano, il respiro, tutto richiamava alla vita d'un tempo.

Dunque non avrebbe accettato lo strazio di desiderarla ma restare sospeso nel buio mentre ogni parte del proprio corpo sentiva lei.

Dunque non avrebbe accettato di comprendere quando gli occhi di lei si fossero chiusi, nell'istante in cui il piacere l'avrebbe presa…

Ma non avrebbe potuto vederla.

E la sua bocca, il suo respiro…

Li avrebbe sentiti, è vero….

Ma non sarebbe bastato.

"André…" - un sussurro, quasi nel sonno - "Posso restare…non mi muoverò…".

Di nuovo una richiesta per sé, non per lui, anche se in fondo era per lui.

"Si…resta…ma non… non muoverti…".

Un filo di voce, nessuna luce.

Chissà, avrebbe persino voluto che lei smettesse di respirare, che il respiro lieve e ritmato e caldo, sulla pelle, avrebbe risvegliato ciò che era lei, l'essenza, la più pura e sensuale.

Richiamo sublime e pungente…

Nessuno dei due parlò più.

Fu lei ad addormentarsi alla fine.

André si strinse a lei lasciando che le labbra di lei restassero lì, su di sé, contatto impossibile da fugare.

 _§§§_

Quando aprì gli occhi, lo sguardo al soffitto, nel primo barlume di mattino, s'accorse che André era già sveglio, girato s'un fianco lì, disteso accanto a sé, lo sguardo su di lei.

"Hai dormito?" – chiese lui.

"Insomma…" – una smorfia.

Lo guardò, scivolando sotto di lui, abbracciandolo, cingendolo, le braccia a stringersi a lui, sfiorò la guancia con un bacio, leggero.

S'immaginò che lui la stesse guardando…

Provò a stirarsi, i muscoli dolevano un poco.

"Ti fa male la schiena!" – convenne lui andando con le dita a massaggiarla – "Te l'avevo detto che se restavi non avresti dormito…e adesso…".

Un respiro fondo.

Oscar s'avvicinò di più, l'altro stava lì, sguardo a lei, camicia un poco aperta.

Non ci fu verso, la mano s'appoggiò al petto, spinse un poco per impedirgli di continuare a parlare.

"Grandier…sono stata un soldato un tempo! Te l'ho detto…ho dormito…abbiamo dormito in posti ben peggiori di questo! Basterà procurarsi un letto più grande! Tutto qui! Ma la stanza mi piace e credo che sarò io a finire quassù…".

Sorrise André, non avrebbe avuto senso contestarla.

S'era ritrovato ad ascoltare il respiro di lei. Era stato bello dopo tanti giorni di sofferenza, in ascolto delle ferite che bruciavano, dei muscoli dolenti, dei movimenti contratti generati dall'arroganza degli avversari.

Il buio non era stato in grado di stringere il respiro, come quando s'era ritrovato senza di lei.

Non s'era ritrovato di nuovo respinto da sé stesso.

Oscar appoggiò la mano sulla guancia, lisciò la pelle…

"Direi che non sarà necessario raderti…puoi uscire anche così…".

Lo sguardo s'accigliò, André fece una faccia strana: "Non usa più chiedere il permesso? Da quando in qua dovrei fare tutto ciò che ti passa per la testa?!".

Lei si rannicchiò ancora di più sotto di lui, gli prese il braccio libero e se lo portò alla vita, invitandolo ad abbracciarla e così fece anche lei, stringendolo a sé, solo un poco.

"Mettiamola così…io sono morta…e per ben due volte…" – esordì, il tono un poco canzonatorio.

"Già…è vero…la donna che morì due volte!" – ammise lui mantenendosi sullo stesso tono – "Potrebbe essere il titolo d'un romanzo!".

"Si…e poi magari potrebbero pure ricavarci una _piece de theatre_ , una tragedia da mettere in scena per tutti i teatri d'Europa!".

"Diventeresti famosa!" – chiosò André.

"Temo che per allora sarò già morta da un pezzo! E per davvero!".

"Dunque…chi sarà in grado d'interpretare il tuo ruolo?!" – domandò André – "Chi sarà così bravo e così pazzo da impersonare… _Madame Françoise Grandier_?!".

Rise ancora André…

"Ecco…hai detto bene…" – ammise lei stirandosi – "Dato che io non sono più Oscar François de Jarjayes…ma la moglie di André Grandier…credo di avere tutto il diritto di chiedere a mio marito di soddisfare i miei desideri…".

"O i tuoi capricci'!".

"Chiamali come vuoi! Dunque…non starò qui a chiederti se ti va di uscire per fare una passeggiata a cavallo! Uscirai e basta! E' quasi mattino…non c'è nessuno in giro…sarà questione d'un paio d'ore…non credo che avremo problemi…".

"Il cavallo…".

"Griselda…è la più docile…la conosci anche tu…ma se preferisci cavalcheremo assieme…".

"Io e te…".

"Certo…non è la prima volta…Madame Françoise Grandier vuole sentie l'alba del mare sulla faccia questa mattina…".

"Madame Françoise Grandier…" – ripetè André accarezzando il nome.

Un respiro fondo…

"A pensarci bene…" – riprese lei perplessa mentre s'era slacciata dall'abbraccio cercando d'infilarsi la camicia – "In verità credo sarebbe ben più difficile trovare un degno interprete del tuo ruolo…chi mai potrebbe impersonarti?!".

"Impersonare me? Non lo so…sono una persona qualunque…".

"Non scherzare André Grandier! Uno come te…non sei raro…sei uno solo…dunque…".

"Dunque…niente tragedia!" – si schernì lui – "Al più leggeremo delle tue gesta in qualche commediola portata a spasso da una stramba compagnia viaggiante! Chi t'impersonerà dovrà esser davvero brava a tener testa alla tua fama! Donna integerrima che ha rifiutato l'amore per la battaglia, immolandosi alla fama degli dei dell'Olimpo!".

Un sorriso…

André sospirò, sollevò la mano a cercare il viso di lei, lo sfiorò delicatamente, soffermandosi sulle labbra.

Indugiò su di esse.

Le sue labbra…

Le aveva sognate quella notte.

E ricordava il sogno…

Le aveva viste di fronte a sé.

Le aveva viste…

Forse solo la notte, allora, gli avrebbe permesso di non separarsi più da lei.

In sogno l'avrebbe rivista e avrebbe sfiorato la pelle e stretto la mano…

L'avrebbe rivista…

André si sollevò a baciarla sulla fronte…

Accarezzò la pelle, scostò i capelli…

"Allora se non ti spiace…" – mormorò piano.

"Parla pure…c'è qualcosa che posso fare per te? Intendo come moglie…e intendo per soddisfare il mio smisurato ego di moglie!".

"Si…ci sarebbe…potrei…".

Oscar lo fissò, in attesa…

"Vorrei spazzolarti i capelli…".

Si stupì Oscar, non rammentava che lui gliel'avesse chiesto in passato, forse soltando un'altra volta...

"Si…certo…".

Non chiese altro Oscar, non chiese perché, non chiese se quel desiderio fosse nuovo o frutto di chissà quale desiderio, che forse il tatto gli avrebbe restituito il senso di sé, assieme a lei.

Lo lasciò fare, il rito si consumò lieve ed intenso.

André non guardò nello specchio come lei aveva fatto quando l'aveva sbarbato. Rimase con lo sguardo basso mentre le mani lisciavano i capelli, ordinando la spazzola orizzontalmente e passando in lunghezza nodi e ricci.

Ascoltò l'incedere silenzioso dei gesti.

Oscar intuì che lui la stava osservando, non più con gli occhi ma con le mani e tutti i sensi.

Dunque la coscienza prendeva a colmarsi dei sentori che i sensi riportavano.

I gesti si susseguirono lenti e geometricamente scarni. La mente cercò gli oggetti nel luogo dove essi erano, la memoria venne in soccorso e l'abitudine di ritrovarsi assieme colmò il vuoto.

Fu abbastanza facile farlo nella stanza nuova.

Meno fuori, che fuori un poco le geometrie erano mutate.

 _§§§_

La scala in pietra c'era ancora, il glicine stava lì, potato per eliminare i rami aggrediti dal fuoco, aggrovigliato a dovere perchè quello s'addormentasse quieto, nell'inverno e poi, alla primavera successiva si sarebbe risvegliato pronto ad abbarbicarsi su, di nuovo, verso il terrazzo ch'era ancora lì, seppur più piccolo, un poco sbrecciato.

C'era lo stradello che portava alle scuderie, vuoto, senza aiuole, solo ghiaia che risuonava lieve sotto i passi incerti.

C'erano i suoni, quelli nessun fuoco li avrebbe zittiti.

Il mormorare del mare, i nitriti, l'andirivieni di voci, carri che marciavano dalla collinetta per finire lì, giù a portare fieno e biada e acqua.

Oscar gli strinse la mano, lo prese a braccetto.

L'andatura era un poco lenta, si morse il labbro, anche lei sprofondava nel buio dell'altro ma non avrebbe mai ceduto all'oscurità dell'anima.

Il chiarore dell'alba si posò sui volti. Freddo ma lieve, orientava i sensi ed indicava l'ora del giorno.

L'aria intensa, profumata e tagliente colpì il viso.

Non rammentava André, dopo giorni trascorsi nel chiuso della stanza, che l'aria avesse tale flessuoso potere, subdolo ed affascinante, capace d'incutere timore e risvegliare i ricordi nascosti nel fondo della mente.

E poi di nuovo il sentore salmastro poco lontano…

Frusciare e crepitare di foglie secche…

Dunque tutto stava lì e tutto era sempre stato dentro di sé.

André si stupì e si stupì di stupirsi, ch'erano anni che si nutriva di sensazioni, suoni, rumori, profumi, eppure essi adesso parevano ingigantiti, rovesciati addosso attraverso occhi nuovi.

La mano di Oscar non lo lasciò mai, neppure quando lei lo condusse ad appoggiarsi al manto caldo e setoso del cavallo.

E allora furono la consistenza della sella liscia, l'odore del cuoio delle redini, il fremere dell'animale che scalpitava per avviarsi…

André rimase in silenzio.

Conosceva tutto di quei rumori, degli odori, dei suoni, ma era come se ogni cosa gli fosse giunta attraverso strade nuove, parallele a quelle a cui s'era affidato da tutta una vita. Percorsi differenti eppure inspiegabilmente più potenti di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare.

Altrettanto potente si mosse la paura di compiere un gesto sbagliato, inciampare o cadere, non potersi muovere senza necessariamente stringere la sua mano.

Essa frenò i gesti, rallentando movimenti.

Ancora una volta André tentò di chiudersi nel mondo oscuro, paradossalmente più al sicuro lì dentro, apparendogli meno denso e complicato di quello reale che sembrava non appartenergli più.

Oscar gli chiese se voleva cavalcare solo oppure assieme a lei, passandogli le redini, così che fosse lui a tenerle.

"No…non posso…".

"André…sono qui…ti fidi di me?".

"Non so se sarò in grado di…".

"Ti fidi di me?" – chiese di nuovo lei.

"Si…".

"Porteremo Griselda con noi…se avrai voglia di cavalcare da solo…proveremo…".

Il comando s'impose docile, l'andaluso s'avviò lungo lo stradello che conduceva in spiaggia.

Sempre lo stesso da anni ormai.

"Il sole è ancora caldo…lo senti André?".

Anche la sua voce era calma.

Calma e leggera, quasi non fosse accaduto mai nulla e loro fossero lì, a distanza di anni, indietro nel tempo, nelle spiagge della Normandia dove avevano cavalcato tante volte, in passato.

"Si…" – rispose lui piano, che lui era lì, dietro di lei, poteva sentire la sua mano sulla propria.

L'abbracciò per stringere le redini ed il corpo di lei s'impose, come un tempo, sul proprio, adagiato su di sé, impresso a ricavarsi il pertugio tra torace e bacino, tra spalle e collo.

Il corpo leggero e magro, stretto tra le sue braccia.

Il viso affondava nei capelli, mossi appena dal vento, profumati, a sfiorargli il volto, morbidi come lui li ricordava.

André ascoltò lo sciacquio delle onde, ritmate, infrangersi piano, una sull'altra, al passaggio degli zoccoli sulla sabbia…

Il calore del sole che via via scaldava il viso…

Era ancora caldo in effetti.

Chiuse gli occhi André, in ascolto del battito lento e profondo del corpo di lei.

E lei, anche lei, si ritrovò percorsa dalla corrente fulgida e struggente dell'essere racchiusa nell'abbraccio.

Si riappropriavano l'uno dell'altra dunque, nella nuova condizione.

D'improvviso, intuì lacrime inaspettate e beffarde chiudere la gola, il respiro si fece asciutto e secco e faticoso, soffocato dal pensiero fisso di non poter più godere della sua bellezza.

Si strinse a lei, impossibile staccarsi la rabbia di dosso.

"Puoi fidarti di me…" – esordì Oscar piano – "Io sono qui…sarò sempre qui…con te. Non ti lascerò…nemmeno se sarai tu a volerlo! Ricordi? Una volta fui io a non volerti accanto…ero spaventata…avevo paura di me stessa…di ciò che sentivo dentro di me…di ciò che sentivo per te…e così ti avevo chiesto di stare lontano. Ma tu non l'hai fatto! Non l'hai fatto! Mi sei rimasto accanto…sempre…anche se da lontano! Se vuoi piangere fallo pure…se vuoi maledire il tuo destino fallo pure…puoi maledire anche me…ma io non ti lascerò!".

André ascoltò in silenzio.

Non c'erano parole…

Rammentò il rimorso d'aver rivelato il proprio amore a lei, quella sera in cui lei aveva scelto per sé ed anche per lui. Non era stato amore quello ma un oscuro groviglio di pulsioni impossibili da tenere ancora dentro di sé e che lui le aveva rovesciato addosso.

Rammentò la rabbia…

Rammentò che non aveva mai maledetto il proprio destino e non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

La voce di Oscar risuonò dentro di sé, rimbombando attraverso il corpo che s'abbandonava a sé eppure rimaneva saldo.

Oscar chiedeva di lui, gli chiedeva di esserci come lui c'era sempre stato, e a lui gli pareva assurdo che lei fosse capace di farlo, di chiedere ancora di sé, del suo aiuto.

Gli pareva non sarebbe più riuscito ad offrire nulla e quindi non comprendeva come Oscar potesse desiderare di restargli accanto.

 _Era pietà allora?_

 _Compassione…_

Le lacrime aggrovigliarono il respiro impigliato nella rabbia, trafitto dall'impotenza.

Gli parve d'impazzire, lì, all'istante, scivolando di nuovo nel baratro, dilaniato dall'idea d'amarla e di non poter più essere per lei quello d'un tempo.

Straziato dall'idea che lei lo amasse ancora…

Staccò le mani dalle mani, il corpo divincolato come per scendere…

Il cavallo accusò lo scatto di nervosismo perdendo l'andatura dolce, pestando gli zoccoli sulla rena.

"Torniamo indietro!".

"No! Ancora no!".

"Non voglio continuare questa farsa…torniamo!".

"Odiami se vuoi!" – gridò Oscar severa – "Potrai odiarmi se questo ti permetterà di continuare a…ad amarmi! A vivere! Ma non odiare te stesso! Ciò che accade è stato per colpa mia!".

"No!".

André la strinse per i fianchi: "Fermati! Non ha senso proseguire…torniamo indietro!".

Davanti, Oscar puntò lo sguardo all'orizzonte: "Perché non vuoi almeno odiarmi!?".

"Stupida! Non potrei mai odiarti! Ci ho già provato una volta…e non è servito…ho provato ad odiarti e quel che ne ho ricavato è stato…".

Implosero i sensi…

"Amarti di più!".

Oscar sgranò lo sguardo, anch'esso velato di lacrime: "Dunque odiami! Che così mi amerai di nuovo!".

André s'appoggiò alla schiena di lei, gli occhi chiusi, avrebbe voluto piangere: "Stai dicendo tu un mucchio di schiocchezze! Non potrei mai odiarti…sai che tutto ciò che è accaduto sono stato io a sceglierlo e a volerlo! Non potrei mai attribuirti la responsabilità di ciò che è accaduto. Dunque non potrò odiarti nemmeno se fossi tu a chiedermelo…solo…".

"Come un tempo dunque…quando fui io a chiederti di stare lontano…e tu non l'hai fatto! Hai paura?" – glielo chiese Oscar, diretta – "Hai paura André? Avanti, dimmelo?".

Tirò le redini, il cavallo s'arrestò innervosito.

Oscar si voltò verso André vicinissima, gli sfiorò il viso col viso.

"Hai paura?!" – chiese di nuovo, con rabbia.

L'altro si fece più indietro, quasi l'avesse vista, intuendo la furia dello sguardo.

Il tono di voce a scavare nelle viscere…

"Non ho paura!" – digrignò severo.

"Si invece! Hai paura di me? Hai paura di ciò che stai provando? Perché se è ciò che sento io, allora posso dirti che anch'io ho paura!".

"Cosa significa che hai paura!?" – sibilò André quasi ironico eppure terrorizzato – "Sono io vero a farti paura? Io che non potrò più vedere nulla…e non potrò più fare nulla per te…".

Silenzio…

L'altra si staccò, sollevandosi scese dal cavallo, invitando lui a fare lo stesso.

I piedi a terra, i corpi vicini, lei immersa nello sguardo di lui, perduto ed infuriato.

Dio, André parlava con gli occhi, anche se non vedeva più.

E lei guardava con i suoi occhi…

Gli aveva cavato fuori la rabbia. Aveva raggiunto lo scopo.

André era sempre rimasto calmo, anche di fronte al dolore immenso che s'annidava dentro le viscere.

"Ho paura André, è vero!" – riprese lei – "Mi fa paura il tuo rifiuto di vedere ciò che potresti continuare a vedere…anche senza i tuoi occhi. Mi fa paura che tu non voglia più sentire nulla attraverso il tuo cuore, attraverso le tue mani, attraverso ciò che puoi ancora ascoltare. Io non posso sapere ciò che provi ma non posso accettare che la tua vita scorra via, senza dirti quanto ancora potremmo vivere…ogni giorno…ogni istante…".

Poche parole.

Semplici e dirette.

"Abbiamo perduto Martin è vero…ma abbiamo ritrovato Jibril…Dio…non posso pensare di paragonare la vita dei nostri figli…ma noi abbiamo ancora due figli…".

"Lo so…non voglio deluderli…".

"Allora non avere paura…e se l'avrai io sarò qui ad accoglierla…ci proverò…nemmeno io so se ne sarò capace…".

Il respiro quasi assente…

André immobile…

I volti frustati dal crescendo del vento, i piedi raggiunti dal crescendo del mare.

"Torniamo…".

"No!" – replicò lei afferrandogli la mano, tirandolo a sé, scostandolo dal rimescolarsi degli elementi per condurlo indietro, dove la rena prendeva ad aggrovigliarsi a pini e arbusti bassi e a rovi.

Pertugi di sabbia ricavati nei sentori di resina e alghe marce…

L'uno davanti all'altra.

André era furioso, lo sguardo basso, le mani tremavano.

Oscar ammise d'essere crudele a tenerlo lì, fuori, sotto la luce del sole, nell'aria crescente del mare che un poco toglieva il respiro mentre lui era sprofondato nel buio dell'esistenza.

"Dunque così finisce tutto?!" – gli chiese feroce – "Questa dunque è la tua risposta verso tutto ciò che abbiamo creato!? Mi hai amato per vent'anni in silenzio e poi…dopo…hai combattuto per la mia libertà…ti sei fatto scudo di quella e hai taciuto…".

Accusa crudele e senz'appello…

André muto, in ascolto dell'aggrovigliarsi delle congetture.

"La mia libertà non valeva la vita di Martin…" – affondò Oscar, lo sguardo tagliente, la voce sottile.

Sussultò André, straziato…

"E nemmeno quella di Rouge e nemmeno quella di Ismael e di tutti quelli che sono morti per difendere la mia libertà! Tu mi hai rovesciato addosso questa responsabilità e adesso sempre tu decidi che non vale più la pena lottare?!".

"Non potrò avere pace per tutto il resto della vita per quel che è accaduto!" – sibilò André mentre le ginocchia prendevano a tremare, rammentando quando aveva appreso che Rouge Delacroix e Oreste, Rapha erano morti.

Sosifane e Aiace, loro erano riusciti a fuggire…

Prometeo no…

E nemmeno Lu…

Anche loro erano morti.

E poi Sir Joseph Hornett gli aveva detto com'era morto Ismael.

S'era messo tra lei e gli austriaci.

Ismael l'aveva salvata perché doveva riscattare la vita di Sir Joseph Hornett e siccome Sir Joseph Hornett l'amava, amava ancora quella donna, Ismael aveva salvato lei.

André prese a tremare, il volto divenne pallido, il corpo ondeggiò incapace di reggersi.

"Siediti…" – gli ordinò Oscar – "Non sei ancora guarito del tutto…".

"No…".

Negò André ma l'equilibrio prese a soccombere all'implodere dei sensi che negavano forza e resistenza. Si ritrovò davvero a terra, in ginocchio, le spalle trattenute da lei, il cuore a pezzi, i volti dei giovani ribelli che galleggiavano nella mente.

"Ho fallito…sono morti…".

"André…anch'io ho fallito…sono responsabile quanto te!".

"Non è vero…tu non sapevi nulla!".

La pelle fradicia di sudore, il vento gelava i muscoli percossi e sfatti…

"Forse io non sapevo tutto…" - si schernì lei – "Ma…avevo intuito che tu nascondevi altro…anch'io ho imparato a conoscerti André. E sapevo che non era solo per opporti a Rini che proteggevi quei giovani…eppure…non ti ho domandato nulla! Non ti ho messo alle strette dando retta al mio intuito! Se l'avessi fatto…avrei sollevato te da questo fardello…l'avrei condiviso con te…ma non l'ho fatto!".

"Non era tuo compito!" – gridò lui stravolto – "Tu…tu eri venuta qui a morire! E sei vissuta! Non era tuo compito dividere con altri nessun altro fardello! Io dovevo farlo…tu dovevi solo vivere ed essere libera!".

"Non sono libera…e tu sai perché né tu né io potremo mai esserlo! Ma se mi lascerai sola…".

"Non posso fare più nulla per te Oscar…non potrò…più…".

"Amarmi!?".

Oscar non lo lasciò replicare.

Gli prese la mano dolcemente e la portò a sé, l'appoggiò al petto.

André intuì il battito del cuore, lento e costante.

"Senti questo cuore?! E' il mio cuore André…ed è anche il tuo…il tuo cuore ha salvato il mio, tanti anni fa!".

Poi spostò la sua mano sul collo e poi sulla bocca…

"Questo respiro…sarà il tuo respiro…".

La mano scivolò sugli occhi, che lei chiuse, mentre le dita di André scorrevano sulle palpebre e sulle ciglia, leggere, a sfiorare i piccoli lembi di pelle, dove spesso aveva posato le proprie labbra.

"Questi occhi…saranno i tuoi occhi…ogni parte di me ti appartiene come ogni parte di te appartiene a me! Dunque tu sei mio! Dunque non posso perderti! Se me lo consentirai, sarò io la tua luce…e vedrò per te, anche se tu sai farlo molto meglio di me!".

Un lieve sorriso, la mano di André s'adagiò di nuovo sulle labbra.

"Saprei vedere meglio di te?".

Era cieco…

"André…tu hai la capacità di vedere molto meglio di quanto possa fare io. Hai sempre visto dentro le persone, con il tuo cuore…André…io…io ho bisogno di vedere con i tuoi occhi…i tuoi occhi!".

S'avvicinò Oscar, l'abbracciò, tornò al viso, a sfiorargli la guancia, sfidando la strenua difesa dell'altro, le braccia ferme, il corpo immobile.

Riprese la sua mano, anch'essa rigida, chiusa, e l'aprì, sfiorandone il palmo, e scorrendo su di esso, con l'indice.

André si scosse a quel gesto.

Negli anni aveva imparato i segni.

Lei stava parlando dunque, senza voce.

 _Ti amo…_

 _Ti amerò sempre e per sempre…_

Non vedeva, non udiva nulla.

Ascoltava lo scorrere dell'indice sul palmo, ascoltava il lentro frusciare delle esistenze, lo scorrere delle loro vite.

Il tocco leggero e silenzioso impose alla marea di ricordi di ordinarsi, anche se il dolore sconvolge ed impedisce d'acquietare i sensi.

Erano vivi…

A prescindere che si amassero o meno…

Questo lei gli stava dicendo.

Anche se nessuno dei due aveva parlato.

André sapeva di averla di fronte a sé, corse d'istinto agli occhi, d'impulso.

Lei riprese il suo palmo e l'appoggiò al petto, la camicia leggermente scostata consentì alle dita d'avvicinarsi di più alla pelle, al battito, al tono morbido del seno.

Le dita fremettero…

Oscar chiuse gli occhi, in ascolto a sua volta dell'incedere conosciuto.

Intuì rabbia, intuì timore…

Un brivido…

Chiuse gli occhi Oscar trattenendo su di sé il palmo.

Parlò piano, nel timore che le parole e la voce avrebbero rotto l'incanto dei sensi acquietati all'effimera resa.

"André, io ti sento…vedo il tuo sguardo…e so che anche tu mi senti e mi vedi…io sarò sempre con te…".

"Oscar, ma non capisci che io non sarò mai più quello di un tempo…sapevo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato, non immaginavo…".

"André, ti prego…perché continui a pensare di non essere quello di un tempo? Io…io non voglio negare ciò che ti è accaduto. Non voglio commiserarti…non voglio illudere te o me stessa che tutto sarà come prima…ma per me non cambierà nulla se tu non lo vorrai!".

Oscar abbassò lo sguardo.

Un respiro…

L'intuito di non aver scelto le parole adatte, forse perché di parole adatte non ce n'erano.

"Ti chiedo perdono…certo che cambierà tutto…ma non noi…io non cambierò e vorrei che nemmeno tu cambiassi. La tua sofferenza è la mia. Il buio intorno a te è anche il mio! Ma…io sarò la tua luce…se tu vorrai…".

"Lo so Oscar…vorrei credere che potrò continuare a vivere…".

"Sono qui…e voglio che tu ci sia per me…sono diventata una moglie dannatamente egoista! Voglio tutto di te! Se avrai paura io ci sarò, se sentirai rabbia io ci sarò…".

"Non voglio condannarti a vivere come vivrò io…".

"Io vivo già come vivi tu! Da quando ci siamo incontrati…questo non significa essere negli stessi luoghi…parlare con le stesse persone…vivere gli stessi eventi…io e te siamo unici e siamo diversi…ma viviamo assieme…siamo assieme…".

André si zittì, lì, in ginocchio, sulla rena, il corpo s'acquietò adagiandosi su quello di lei.

"Sei sempre stata forte…".

"Si…ma lo sai che lo sono solo se tu sei con me…dunque…non puoi arrenderti…non puoi farlo ora…sarai costretto a vivere per me! Questa volta sono io a chiedertelo!".

"Non è necessario. Non devi chiedere di amarti…o di vivere per te…lo farò…".

Silenzio…

I corpi ancora distanti…

André in silenzio rimase in ascolto della questua di rumori mattituni, a susseguirsi sempre più intensi.

"Oscar…".

"Si…".

"Sono…stanco…e…ho paura…".

Lei lo guardò, la gola si chiuse, le lacrime presero ad annebbiare la vista.

"Lo so…anch'io ho paura…la tua paura diventerà la mia e la porterò con te, assieme a te fino a quando non l'avremo sconfitta…e se non ci riuscireremo…tu hai sorretto il mio destino per tanti anni…hai consentito ai miei passi d'appoggiarsi su un ponte sicuro e solido…".

Silenzio…

I corpi impercettibilmente vicini…

Oscar stava lì di fronte all'altro, gli occhi lucidi e un po' persi.

"André?".

"…".

Lo sguardo si sollevò…

"Posso abbracciarti?".

Un tremito…

La domanda fatta a lui, per lui…

 _Posso abbracciarti era forse vuoi abbracciarmi?_

 _Lo vuoi anche tu?_

André la chiuse nelle braccia. La strinse a sé, senza attendere che fosse lei ad abbracciarlo.

Forse era lui che voleva farlo…

E lei era stata brava a prevenire ciò che stava solo nella mente.

Nulla era più scontato ormai…

Chiuse gli occhi, gesto inutile, senza significato, ma lì, con gli occhi chiusi, gli parve d'accogliere lei come un tempo, per tutte le volte che l'aveva abbracciata e aveva pensato di stringere lei a sé, mentr'era sé stesso che stringeva a lei.

Tutto si fondeva, tutto diveniva entità unica.

Affondò il viso nel punto caldo e vitale, scorrendo con la guancia sul collo, ascoltando l'arteria pulsare, viva, propagazione del battito, vivo.

Le sue braccia la racchiudevano, avvolgendola…

E fu lui a sentirsi al sicuro - abbracciandola e non solo essendo abbracciato – avvolgendo lei, racchiudendo sé stesso, stringendo lei e placando così sé stesso.

Comprese ch'era vivo e che il dolore era vivo…

Che l'amore non cura e non guarisce ma scava…

Il solco profondo si colma ed eleva i sensi e la vita.

Non c'erano certezze.

Il dolore avrebbe fatto parte della sua vita, mescolandosi all'orgoglio, alla rabbia ed alla passione e al coraggio…

"Nessuno, nemmeno io, potrà dirti che in futuro non avrai più paura…e che non soffrirai. Nemmeno io potrò mai assicurarti che non proverai mai più dolore. Permettimi d'essere io a prendere quel dolore, lascia che sia io a portarlo per te…".

"Non volevo che accadesse questo Oscar…io non avrei mai voluto darti questa sofferenza…".

"Non soffrirò, se saprò che mi starai accanto e accetterai di condividere il tuo dolore con me. Non lasciarmi fuori dalla tua vita come un tempo tu stesso non hai permesso che facessi io e allora saprai che io non soffrirò…se mi lascerai restare con te…".

"Io…Oscar…".

André la tenne stretta, l'abbracciò a lungo.

Ascoltò sé stesso, ogni parte di sé, ascoltare di nuovo il battito del cuore e il calore della pelle.

Il vento continuò a scivolare addosso, scorrendo sul viso, scompigliando i capelli, rivelando come ogni più piccolo particolare del loro _credo_ fosse già impresso nella mente e come ciascuno di essi avrebbe liberato la mente dall'oscurità, attraverso le dita, attraverso i rumori, i suoni, le voci…

André conteneva il corpo di lei, in un abbraccio che conteneva il proprio.

André abbracciava lei ed in quel gesto impediva a stesso di disperdersi e di perdersi.

Si sciolsero le lacrime e tremò e maledisse sé stesso e poi ancora si strinse a lei, in un crescendo di sensazioni ora calde, ora fredde, poi impercettibili, poi dirompenti, l'una opposta all'altra, l'una dentro l'altra, in un vortice, come onde che alla fine arrivano alla terra e la lambiscono e si rifugiano in essa.

Rimase abbracciato a lei e basta.

Sospeso, come in un sogno…

 _§§§_

 _Quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

 _In nessun tempo, nello scorrere della Storia…_

"Mantova aveva già firmato la resa a febbraio…pare che adesso ci sia un nuovo Stato... _Repubblica Cisalpina_ …".

La sinistra scostò le fronde di ulivo più basse, la destra stretta a quella di lui, i passi tra le zolle appiattite dalla stagione che prendeva a volgere al termine.

"A ovest…vicino al querceto…stanno già preparando il terreno…hanno tolto il resto delle erbacce…".

I discorsi si sovrapposero…

Gli scenari s'erano davvero moltiplicati, intrecciando il destino dei singoli a quello dei popoli, soggiogati tutti dal volere dei pochi che avevano ripreso a governare da soli.

"L'Austria ha tenuto il fiato sospeso…ci avevano sperato gli austriaci che i realisti avrebbero avuto la meglio nella rivolta di Parigi a settembre. Se così fosse stato, il generale corso se ne sarebbe dovuto tornare in Francia in fretta e furia…e allora il trattato d'armistizio non sarebbe mai stato concluso…".

"Gli austriaci spereranno sempre di riprendersi le loro terre…" – i passi avanzarono un poco più spediti, che il sentiero era noto, scavato lieve tra i confini dei campi arati e i prati di erba medica e le colture di girasoli ormai distrutte dall'estate.

"Alain…è stato felice di sapere che Jibril è tornato a casa. Era già a Parigi quando ha ricevuto la lettera che ho lasciato a mio padre. Alain ha scritto che Rosalie ha pianto per tre giorni di seguito! Lui era stato rispedito in Francia in fretta e furia…ha temuto per la sorte della Repubblica…".

"Lui si…forse Bonaparte ha solo temuto di perdere l'appoggio del Direttorio…senza di loro anche lui si sarebbe trovato in difficoltà…".

"Già…il generale appoggia il Direttorio così da tenerlo in scacco! Nemmeno il Direttorio potrebbe fare molto senza l'aiuto del generale…".

"Bernard invece…non è così soddisfatto. Molti giornalisti sono stati arrestati e deportati nella Guiana francese. Molti non sono neppure riusciti ad arrivare vivi…".

"Lo so…è ciò che ho letto tra le righe scritte da Bernard. Alain è sempre stato un impulsivo…ma Bernard…credo abbia cominciato a dubitare…per quanto non abbia mai appoggiato le istanze dei realisti di ripristinare la monarchia…ha ammesso che la repressione è stata terribile. Ho quasi avuto l'impressione che l'abbia paragonata a quella contro i rivoluzionari…nell'89… e il Direttorio ha preso ad atteggiarsi proprio come un tempo s'atteggiava la monarchia. Tutto per proteggere la propria esistenza…".

"Si…ma la Repubblica almeno è ancora salda…".

"Rosalie mi ha rivelato che Carmilla ed Alain…non vivono più assieme…".

Nesuna risposta…

L'amore scava e non guarisce…

L'amore annienta…

Dunque l'amore che lui provava per lei, quello stesso amore o un altro, un altro amore, un amore diverso ma forse davvero simile, doveva aver scavato un solco inimmaginabile nel cuore dell'amico. Impossibile biasimarlo eppure…

"Carmilla è una donna orgogliosa…" – la risposta uscì serena.

"Alain…non ha accettato di separarsi…sono ancora marito e moglie…".

"Sai che si può esserlo anche senza essere davvero sposati e non esserlo più quando ancora si è legati dal giuramento che ha unito due persone?".

"Si, l'amore…l'amore non si fa imbrigliare da giuramenti o cerimonie…".

"La Repubblica…" - si strinsero le dita, il viso si sollevò il viso al cielo che volgeva al tramonto - "Alain la difenderà sempre…".

Le parole uscirono sussurrate piano, a denti stretti, gli occhi si chiusero rammentando le ultime parole che il soldato d'un tempo le aveva sussurrato, lì, mentre la stringeva a sé, mentre lei, il suo comandante d'un tempo moriva.

Non le aveva mai rivelate a nessuno, nemmeno a lui, a suo marito.

Le parole s'arrestarono, i passi anche.

Lo sguardo prese a scrutare l'orizzonte tinto d'amaranto…

"Il Granduca si è ripreso la scena per il momento e tutte le truppe disponibili sono al fronte su al nord. I francesi hanno lasciato Livorno…".

"Dunque anche il Capitano Seghter…" – si voltò ad osservare il volto del marito – "Ritornerà qui?".

"No…alcuni commercianti di Livorno mi hanno riferito che per il momento il Capitano dei Dragoni resterà in Austria. E poi…pare che il matrimonio con la Contessina Scarlett Rudolf sarà imminente…".

"Nemmeno per lei dev'essere stato facile…".

"Si…eppure…".

"A cosa pensi? Scarlett è riuscita a perdonare Alois…".

"Si…certo…spero che l'abbia perdonato…".

"Lo speri? Lo sposerà!".

"Scarlett sposerà l'uomo che ha ucciso Rouge, l'amore…il primo amore della sua vita. Nemmeno lei sarebbe mai scesa a compromessi…eppure…eppure alla fine…ho l'impressione che Rouge avesse compreso tutto…".

"Rouge non voleva morire ma sapeva che se Scarlett fosse fuggita con lui la sua vita sarebbe finita…".

"Si ma…io davvero spero che lei l'abbia perdonato e abbia perdonato anche sé stessa. Non si è mai soli a morire…chi muore porta con sé una parte dell'altro…".

Gli porse la mano stringendola affinchè i passi poggiassero sicuri sul terreno un poco scosceso, che s'era usciti dall'uliveto e s'era entrati nella pineta. Attraversata quella, di là dalle chiuse sistemate per trattenere l'acqua piovana e rinfrescare i campi d'estate, si risaliva sul pendio della collina, attraverso gli ordinati filari di viti.

"Lo sai vero che l'amore non accetta d'essere guidato e ammansito…".

 _Come a dire lo sai vero che contro l'amore non si può nulla?_

I legami dell'anima s'annodavano a quelli della Storia che avrebbe continuato a scorrere, nonostante l'opposizione di quelli che avrebbero voluto fermare il tempo.

"Così…secondo Bernard…il primo passo verso la tirannide sarebbe proprio quello di mettere a tacere la voce del popolo…che sia quella della Repubblica o quella della monarchia…" – ammise lei.

"Il primo passo…dunque…".

"Alla fine l'Austria ha accettato d'arrendersi…a Campoformido…pare che abbia litigato parecchio e pare che Bonaparte non abbia nascosto di considerarsi come se già fosse il padrone del mondo…".

"Si…forse lui si crede il padrone del mondo…" – chiosò lui un poco ironico – "Chissà se la gente si lascerà possedere!?".

"Chissà se la gente continuerà a considerarlo l'eroe che ha salvato la Rivoluzione!?" – gli fece eco lei…

"Oppure l'uomo che si servirà della Rivoluzione per conquistare il mondo?! Dunque che questi siano i primi passi verso l'ascesa d'un nuovo tiranno!?".

I passi s'arrestarono sul limitare della pineta.

"Se sei stanco possiamo tornare indietro…" - le dita a scostare i capelli dalla fronte.

"No…" – un sorriso lieve, lo sguardo si sollevò verso di lei.

Il gesto era inutile eppure dettato dall'istinto perché così aveva sempre fatto.

Silenzio…

Un respiro fondo…

"Venezia è stata ceduta ai francesi…" - fu lui ad accarezzarle la fronte, volgendo lo sguardo verso la brezza che s'insinuava tra gli alberi – "E i francesi alla fine…hanno disatteso Tolentino e sono entrati a Roma…hanno già proclamato la Repubblica…e il Papa è stato costretto ad andarsene…".

"Forse Bernard ha ragione…gl'intenti di Bonaparte sembrano davvero inarrestabili. Però in questo modo ha creato una specie di corridoio tra Roma e Milano…".

"E Sua Santità per il momento ha preferito lasciare la città e finire a Siena…".

"Dunque il Granducato pare sia diventato rifugio di tutti coloro che s'oppongono ai francesi!".

Quasi si misero a ridere, tutti e due.

"Sir Hornett ha scritto che al sud si combatte…casa per casa…come un tempo si faceva qui. Senza clamore. Sosifane e Aiace si sono uniti a lui…".

"Loro almeno si sono salvati…".

"Si…ma adesso tutto andrà sempre peggio. Bonaparte non ha mai visto di buon occhio gl'inglesi…presto i due popoli si dichiareranno guerra nuovamente…".

"Dovremo stare ancora più accorti di prima allora…".

Di nuovo il silenzio, i pensieri si accordarono allo stato delle cose, lì, in quel giorno, in quel frammento di storia sconosciuto a tutti.

Le mani si strinsero, lei s'appoggiò al petto, in ascolto del cuore.

Spiegò perché erano stati accorti e perché avrebbero continuato ad esserlo, che il buio non aveva spento gl'ideali, che quelli in fondo non li sopisce neppure la morte.

"Certo…le sementi sono state distribuite come hai stabilito. Una parte sono state portate a est…per rifornire i contadini…hanno assicurato che semineranno piccoli terreni…ognuno avrà il suo raccolto…".

"E tutti avranno farina per qualche mese…anche se tutto sembra sempre più difficile e sembra non bastare mai…".

I passi ripresero.

Le mani strette…

Il frusciare dei filari gonfi di grappoli chiari e profumati…

"Pare che Jibril abbia ricevuto una lettera…".

Un sorriso lieve, il padre forse aveva intuito.

"Si…hai compreso…" – fu lei a sorridere, stringendo la mano – "Si sono scritti spesso lui e Costance in questi mesi. Bernard le ha insegnato a scrivere e lei e François raccontano a Jibril tutto ciò che accade a Parigi…".

"Lo so…Jibril me lo ha riferito. Dice che vorrebbe andarci a Parigi…andrebbe a stare da suo nonno…".

"E poi ha saputo che Alain sarebbe partito per l'Egitto…assieme a Bonaparte…".

"Si…ho capito questo! Quel moccioso s'è messo a gridare come un matto per tutta la casa quando ha appreso la notizia! Mi ha chiesto il permesso di correre subito a casa di Joseph Rudolf…perché lì era certo avrebbe trovato qualche libro sull'Egitto…e non faceva altro che ripetere che sarebbe voluto andare anche lì…" – spiegò il padre un poco sorpreso.

"In Egitto!" – esclamò lei, il tono misto tra il divertito ed il terrorizzato – "Credo che nostro figlio appena potrà ci chiederà il consenso di lasciare questa casa…".

"E noi non potremo negarglielo!".

"Lo so...non potremo negare nulla ai nostri figli…ma sai che questo li porterà lontano da noi…".

"E…Marie?" – le dita scorsero al viso, accarezzando la guancia, lo guardò, riconobbe i lineamenti dolci e calmi della figlia in quelli puliti e severi del padre.

Di contro al carattere però che quello pareva una sorta di tempesta sul punto d'abbattersi sulla terra e sul mare, dunque decisamente poco simile a quello di lui.

"E' ancora piccola…" – si schernì l'altro – "Ma credo che anche lei un giorno…se vorrà…sai…abbiamo preso a passeggiare alla sera…e lei mi ha fatto conoscere molte erbe di cui nemmeno sapevo l'esistenza…e ogni sasso e ogni piega del terreno...vuole conoscere tutto e vuole che io non sia da meno. E a tutto vuole dare un nome…".

Si contrasse la stretta delle dita.

Il ricordo riemerse, che in fondo, non era davvero un ricordo. L'assenza del figlio che non aveva mai avuto voce s'era addolcita grazie allo scorrere del tempo. Ma proprio esso, lo scorrere inevitabile del tempo, era divenuto giorno dopo giorno frattura che s'allargava sempre di più, allontanando giorno dopo giorno, i giorni della condivisione.

Mai quel tempo avrebbe potuto rendere lieve l'assenza.

"Ma' Visi…" – ammise lei – "Quella donna si è affezionata a Marie…credo sia stata lei per prima ad intuire che io attendevo un altro figlio…che poi era una bambina. E adesso che ha perduto i suoi nipoti…".

"Sai…mi sento responsabile…anche nei suoi confronti…".

"Lo so…io stessa sono sorpresa dell'affetto che ha continuato a nutrire nei nostri confronti…come se ciò che è accaduto…non fosse dipeso anche dalle nostre scelte…".

"Rouge e gli altri non hanno scelto di morire…nessuno può scegliere un simile destino…eppure…".

I passi s'arrestarono di nuovo, i corpi immersi nel groviglio di rami arzigogolati, sfrondati a dovere…

André s'accostò al viso.

"Oscar…noi siamo ponti. I nostri passi appoggiano sui ponti costruiti dalle vita altrui. Attraversiamo così i fiumi, i crepacci…la nostra esistenza si snoda…finchè anche noi non saremo in grado di divenire ponti per qualcun altro. Anche per Jibril sarà così e anche per Marie. Noi ora siamo ponti per loro…ma un giorno i loro passi abbandoneranno i nostri cammini…".

I corpi s'appoggiarono l'uno a quello dell'altra di nuovo.

S'era acquietata la rabbia, a poco a poco, i gesti quotidiani s'erano susseguiti attraverso le mani che componevano gli spazi e tutto ciò che occupava gli spazi.

Il buio pareva divenuto meno intenso ora che i suoni, le voci e i luoghi s'erano rimessi in ordine, attraverso geometrie meno frastagliate.

"Questa notte…" – represe lui accarezzando i capelli.

Oscar rimase in silenzio. Non le importava sapere. Aveva compreso che si poteva amare anche così, in silenzio, ascoltando il sussurro inquieto ed oscuro del corpo.

"Ti ho sognato…".

André l'abbracciò piano.

L'aveva sognata ancora, l'aveva vista ed ascoltata, i sensi percossi e sbattuti a risuonare colmi dell'essenza di lei. L'aveva vista sì e la mente s'era appagata del volto, così come esso emergeva dal ricordo.

Il sogno dunque andava a colmare il solco scavato dall'amore.

S'era rifugiato nell'aspettativa del sogno.

Non la vedeva più ma l'intuiva con lo sguardo dell'anima.

Lei era sempre stata lì, la sua essenza, la sua consistenza fisica, sensuale…

E tanto più il buio aveva chiuso la vista, tanto più immensa l'essenza ed il sentore di lei s'erano impadroniti di nuovo della sua vita.

Però in quel luogo non vi era accesso che per lui solo.

E l'accesso era ammesso solo nell'incoscienza del sonno, che nei sogni si è inevitabilmente soli.

Dunque s'era ritrovato a poco a poco distante da lei, forse della stessa distanza che lei aveva messo tra loro, in un tempo ormai perduto, così che lui s'era dovuto nutrire di lei attraverso i sensi, non tutti però, così da restare accostato a lei silenziosamente.

Sguardi fugaci e proibiti, poche parole…

Persino i pensieri erano stati cautamente imbrigliati, così da non inquinare l'amicizia e l'affetto che sempre s'erano dipanati tra loro.

Così da non scivolare nella dannata richiesta d'un bacio, d'una carezza, d'una vicinanza che avrebbe piegato i corpi come il fuoco piega il ferro, come il vento piega l'albero.

André aveva ammesso ch'era lei adesso a muoversi a quella stessa maniera.

Oltre all'accenno al loro rapporto matrimoniale, Oscar non avrebbe mai accettato di cedere e dispiegare alcun'altra richiesta, netta ed esplicita.

Non si sarebbe piegata…

Non sarebbe stato da lei.

Eppure i sensi tradivano la reale volontà.

André aveva preso ad intuirlo nella voce di lei, affettuosa ma a tratti distante, come se lei avesse tentato di stare lontano, fuggendo in un luogo remoto, fatto delle inconsistenti quanto potenti tele del ricordo.

In quel luogo il fuoco non avrebbe piegato il ferro e la tempesta non avrebbe piegato l'albero…

Oscar ripiegava dentro di sé il desiderio inappagato…

André rimodellava i sentimenti attraverso il tocco delle mani, l'incedere del respiro, il sentore della pelle, dopo una lunga giornata trascorsa separati.

Ma lei era Oscar, sempre la stessa eppure sempre diversa.

E lui era André, sempre lo stesso eppure diverso.

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto imprigionare l'essenza dell'altro pietrificandola in un istante, racchiudendola in un ricordo.

I ricordi dunque avevano preso a non bastare più.

Essi erano impressi, indelebili, dentro di sé, ma ogni giorno divenivano sempre più evanescenti.

Non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata, solo, non ammise che non sarebbe più stato capace di nutrirsi del ricordo.

Dunque lui aveva cominciato a cercarla di nuovo, alla stessa maniera d'un tempo.

 _In ogni cosa, in ogni dove, in ogni istante…_

 _In un respiro, come in un sogno, in un passo, come in un gesto, nella luce del giorno, nella pioggia dell'autunno, nel freddo dell'inverno, nella notte lunga e senza sogni se non quello di ritrovarla al mattino, come luce dopo il buio…_

Lei era luce che inondava gli occhi.

Lei l'avrebbe condotto, insegnandogli la strada, verso il destino che li avrebbe attesi.

Lei sarebbe stata con lui in ogni momento, in ogni istante della vita che avrebbe continuato a scorrere…

Lei, la sua consistenza, la sua essenza…

Avrebbe voluto incontrarla di nuovo…

Non solo attraverso i sensi, non solo attraverso i ricordi…

Lo ripetè ancora André che l'aveva sognata, gli occhi spalancati, nella mente l'immagine di lei, ancora lì, viva e bella.

Glielo disse, piano…

Forse s'immaginò d'essere ancora in quel sogno mentre s'avvicinò di più, quella notte.

Lei dormiva, rannicchiava verso di lui come se a lui, svegliandosi, sarebbe bastato aprire gli occhi e l'avrebbe vista, anche non vedendola.

Si sporse un poco André.

Oscar dormiva davvero, l'intuì dal respiro ritmato e leggero.

Il dubbio che amare corrispondesse a vedere…

Appoggiò dunque la mano sulla testa, accarezzò i capelli. I riccioli morbidi si composero sotto le dita.

Percepì la consisteza tiepida del collo, i capelli scostati, i muscoli tesi e caldi.

Le dita saggiarono la vita che pulsava impercettibile sotto la stoffa morbida della camicia.

S'insinuarono a cercare la pelle liscia e conosciuta.

Forse era in uno di quei sogni, non gli importava.

Voleva ritrovarla e restituire a sé stesso l'immagine di lei.

Come la ricordava e come era nella sua mente e nei suoi sensi.

Tutti…

La mano scivolò leggera sotto la stoffa a sfidare la curva dei fianchi, morbidi, percorsi in punta di dita, carezza timorosa, per timore di sé e che fosse solo un sogno e che lei sarebbe svanita o forse si sarebbe solo svegliata.

Nella coltre il cuore pulsava annodando il respiro al battito.

Le dita ripercorsero le antiche sensazioni per riannodarle al presente.

Tutto in un sogno, dunque in un tempo senza tempo.

Silenziosa la mano s'aprì per abbracciare la schiena, morbida, reclinata, indugiando su di essa, le dita aperte, il battito del cuore annodato al palmo.

Dunque anche nei sogni il cuore pulsava, rimbombando nella eco della vita.

La spalla, scoperta piano…

Baciata piano, attraverso il tessuto e poi sulla pelle.

Il mugugno indusse il cuore a contrarsi.

Le dita si bearono di restare lì, indugiando nel tacito assenso, irriverenti del pericolo che lei si sarebbe svegliata.

Gl'importava e poi no, non gl'importava più.

Oscar dormiva…

La sensazione regalata dallo scorrere delle dita sulla pelle gl'impose di chiudere gli occhi davvero, come se davvero a quel modo nulla avrebbe compromesso il flusso lieve e potente ch'emanava dal corpo addormentato.

Indugiò la mano aperta sulla spalla, premendo su di essa, chiudendo le dita al tocco della consistenza liscia.

Il dubbio che amare corrispondesse ad accarezzare…

Gli occhi chiusi, la bocca soffiò sfiorando la pelle, la bocca sfiorò la consistenza tenera…

Il sapore…

Concepito sotto le dita…

Assaggiato sulle labbra…

Ogni senso respirava l'essenza, moltiplicata ed amplificata…

Allungò il braccio, superando la distanza tra la spalla accanto a sé e l'altra, raggiungendola.

Il corpo sollevato di poco.

La chiuse in un abbraccio.

Lei dormiva, il corpo d'istinto s'acquietò…

Ora lei stava lì, chiusa e lui poteva percepire il petto racchiuso, appena mosso dal respiro lento e sommesso, quasi immobile, e lei, tutta, avvolta e ripiegata sul fianco destro, contro di sé.

Rimase in ascolto, immobile, con la testa appoggiata alla spalla. Il battito lento risuonava, risuonando calmo dentro di sé.

Il viso s'accostò al collo, scoperto.

Il battito catturato dalle labbra pulsava profondo sotto la pelle liscia.

Le labbra rallentarono lì, in prossimità del viso, dietro l'orecchio scoperto, il luogo che lui rammentava essere sensuale e sensibile.

Per sé e per lei…

Un bacio leggero a cercare ancora il sapore da imprigionare nella lingua, ad indugiare, carezzevole e languido.

Respirarla piano…

A labbra dischiuse…

Il dubbio che assaggiare la pelle fosse amare…

Immobile…

Il respiro sospeso nel punto tanto piccolo quanto immensamente sensibile e sensuale e morbido, il brivido asciutto a solcare la pelle calda, la massa dei capelli profumati, sciolti.

Non vedeva nulla…

Si rammentò di ciò che aveva detto lei…

La vedeva dunque attraverso gli occhi di lei e sì, davvero gli parve che anche lei lo stesse guardando, attraverso gli occhi di lui, ciechi e vuoti, eppure capaci di restituirgli la sensazione piena del vento caldo d'estate, profondo e calmo, delle gocce acute e fredde sulla faccia a preludio d'una tempesta, del battito raccolto in un respiro ed innalzato al cielo in una folata di vento…

Un respiro…

Un respiro disarmonico…

"No…aspetta…" – sussurrò piano – "Non voglio i tuoi occhi su di me…lasciami ascoltare mentre ti muovi attraverso ciò che sento…non voglio che tu guardi come io non posso vedere te…".

Le labbra lì a solcare il morbido abbandono del sonno che però lei un poco si mosse, forse davvero nel sonno, e quasi si distese ancora di più sotto di lui e poi si strinse abbracciandolo che lui si ritrovò il viso cacciato lì, nell'incavo della spalla, prigioniero d'un affetto lieve ed intenso.

Immobile, attese d'ascoltare il respiro, nel dubbio che lei si fosse risvegliata.

La mano scivolò sul viso, le palpebre chiuse, immobili, il respiro leggero…

Dormiva eppure s'era voltata catturata dai gesti.

Dunque lei aveva l'aveva udito…

Il dubbio che amare significasse saper parlare d'amore…

Vicinissimo al viso…

Il sonno attraverso il respiro…

Le labbra…

La rabbia…

La disperazione di non poterle più vedere.

Udì davvero dentro il torace risuonare un grido straziato…

Non la vedeva più!

No…

Un istante…

Forse era davvero un sogno e allora lei sarebbe comparsa lì, davanti a sé, gli occhi avrebbero guidato la mano e lui l'avrebbe allungata la mano e l'avrebbe afferrata e le dita avrebbero stretto la consistenza…

No…

Un istante…

Non era un sogno ma la grazia d'averla accanto prese a frantumare l'oscurità.

La mano appoggiata sul cuore morbido…

Gli occhi chiusi mentre la vedeva, attraverso le dita, attraverso il respiro, attraverso il sentore inconfondibile ed oscuro dell'essenza che riposava sulla pelle.

L'ascoltò allora dentro di sé…

Ascoltò il respiro.

Prima lieve, immerso nel sonno, poi dolcemente richiamato a sé dai gesti sensuali, sempre più profondi.

Un fremito allo scorrere della curva lieve dei seni morbidi e pieni come li rammentava…

Gli occhi chiusi, un lieve sorriso, il tremito d'aver insegnato a sé stesso ad amarla e a lei ad amare sé stessa, che assieme s'erano incamminati per quella strada.

Le dita torturarono piano, muovendosi ed accarezzando, sciogliendo il nodo intrappolato nella gola.

Inimmaginabile…

Le labbra s'appoggiarono sui seni per accarezzarli di nuovo, un bacio lento…

Un bacio dopo l'altro per nutrirsi dell'estasi, per risvegliare il turgore…

Movimenti intensi, leggeri, impercettibilmente profondi.

Ancora un altro sospiro…

No…

Non si fermò.

Non volle fermarsi…

Il dubbio che amare non fosse solo sfiorarsi di pelle e sesso…

S'inebriò di lei, del suo sonno a poco a poco scompigliato, che adesso non avrebbe avuto importanza se si fosse svegliata.

Si, lui l'avrebbe voluto…

Eppure…

Le mani s'adagiarono ai fianchi, ascoltando la consistenza della pelle e la greve intensità del bacino.

Si mosse piano, su di lei, la testa appggiata sul petto, in ascolto ancora dello stesso battito.

Il petto contro il torace, i seni quasi sfrontati, a richiamarlo dolcemente ad incedere…

Nessuna luce…

Non era necessaria.

Il dubbio che amare non fosse stato vederla o parlarle…

Il dubbio che le parole si dovessero vivere prima ch'essere pronunciate…

Docilmente lei si mosse.

Docilmente le braccia si spostarono su di lui.

Le mani, abbandonate scivolarono lungo le braccia.

Le percorsero, dalle mani fino alle spalle, e poi ancora più su immergendosi nei capelli…

Le dita si chiusero in un gesto apparentemente istintivo per richiamarlo a sé.

Il corpo s'inarcò disegnandosi al pari di quello di lui, riemergendo dal sonno come dal mare calmo, guidata da lui, immobile, in silenzio, per tornare su, in superficie, per respirare e respirare lui.

"Oscar…" - il nome sussurrato piano, lentamente - "Non aprire gli occhi, ti prego, lascia che resti qui, accanto a te…lasciami entrare in te…".

Nessuna risposta, le palpebre chiuse, le labbra annuirono un impercettibile assenso…

Là, nessuna luce…

Non era più necessaria.

Un respiro…

Le dita chiuse ai capelli, immerse, a stringere piano ed adattarsi alla movenza impercettibile che imponeva d'abbandonarsi all'altro.

A poco a poco si riavvicinavano, a poco a poco imboccavano lo stesso sentiero.

Non erano più perduti…

André la sentì muoversi, distendersi, aprirsi, scivolare dolcemente sotto di sé ed abbracciarlo, come un tempo, e chiuderlo, le braccia ad intrecciarsi e stringersi sulla schiena, le gambe ad accarezzare i fianchi, lunghe e sensuali, quasi ad accarezzare sé stessa.

Nessuna luce…

Si mosse piano ad avvolgerlo ed imbrigliare la forza, lieve e profonda, a mordere la pelle asciutta e tesa, ad aggrapparsi ai fianchi e alle reni.

Giù, ancora più giù, sollevata dal peso che incombeva leggero, addosso.

Nessuna luce…

L'avvolse, André, le mani scorsero alle gambe, chiedendo di restare lì, ai fianchi, accarezzando la morbida lunghezza…

Lento e lieve…

Intenso, all'unisono.

Nessuna luce…

Saggiò la seta conosciuta, ad impadronirsi della consistenza…

Tremiti invisibili solcarono la pelle inondando i muscoli.

Il respiro fondo…

Il timore d'essere sfacciata,

Il dubbio di osare…

L'inevitabile ascesa verso l'altro, la coscienza sublimata dall'estasi perduta ed annichilita di fronte al sussurro dell'oscura voragine.

 _Nessuna luce…_

 _Non lasciarlo…_

 _Le dita scorrono su di lui a cercarlo…_

 _Non lasciarlo…_

 _Vuoi il suo sangue che dissolve il tuo…_

 _Vuoi il suo respiro che fugge per lasciarti in balia delle vibrazioni che si sciolgono addosso._

 _L'abbracci..._

 _T'inebri del respiro che colma i muscoli asciugati dal dolore…_

 _T'inebri del tocco delle dita che vincono l'arida resistenza generata dalla morte…_

 _Ti perdi nel respiro della bocca…_

 _Ti perdi nel susseguirsi di baci lenti che solcano il petto, il ventre piatto, il sesso aperto e tiepido…_

 _Nessuna luce…_

 _Scivoli attonito, guidato dal gemito leggero che conduce le mani a tornire i muscoli…_

 _Tremano anch'essi nel sussulto incredulo della carne che ti accoglie…_

 _Nessuna luce…_

 _Ascolti la soffocata richiesta d'amarla, di restare sulla bocca…_

 _Incedere oscuro e mobile…_

 _Perduta estasi che strazia i sensi…_

 _Aspiri il suo respiro…_

 _Penetri l'anima…_

 _Mani chiuse, inanellate…_

 _Trattieni la ruvida svolta che precede la perdita della ragione…_

 _Lei diviene molle, avvinghiata a te…_

 _Lei diviene perduta, la mente e la carne invasa…_

 _Sublime dissoluzione che sconvolge e trascina via e precede la follia della caduta giù, nella voragine vuota ed oscura…_

 _Entri colmando il sesso…_

 _Tempesta d'onde ritmate che solcano la rena…_

 _Dapprima uguali e lievi…_

 _Un respiro…_

 _Intenso sospeso…_

 _Soffocato sciolto…_

 _Un altro…_

 _Un altro ancora…_

 _Nessuna luce…_

 _Respiri e tremiti…._

 _Sangue e carne…._

 _Danza di corpi…_

 _Musica immobile…_

 _Pelle graffiata e stretta, per non perdersi nell'istante d'impalpabile estasi…_

 _Vibrazioni dall'immensità del mare in tempesta irrompono e frantumano la statica lievità della carne._

 _Soavi e tonde…._

 _Colme e leggiadre…._

 _Impercettibili ed infuocate…._

 _Impossibili da governare…_

 _Impossibili da arginare, sfuggenti…_

"Guardami…ti prego…" – chiese lei, piano, senza respiro – "Voglio vedere me…con i tuoi occhi…".

Una supplica…

Un respiro…

Il dubbio d'un rifiuto…

Il dubbio che amare non fosse guardarsi e parlarsi…

Il capo si sollevò, lo sguardo la raggiunse…

La bocca sulla bocca per rubare il respiro, per colmare il senso delle parole…

Lui non rispose…

Esaudì la richiesta.

 _Incontri il suo sguardo, solo un istante, perduto in te e rivedi te stessa, come è sempre stato da quel lontano giorno…_

 _Tu, avvolta nelle onde che trascinano via senza forze se non quella di perderti in esse ed abbandonarti ad esse e poi cadere giù e morire lì…_

 _Lo accogli dentro di te…_

 _Onda dopo onda…_

 _Intensamente freme la carne accarezzata e colma…_

 _Ti affidi al suo potere…_

 _Potere che stringe le dita…_

 _Tortura di baci senza respiro…_

 _Tortura di corpi uniti, carezzevoli e contratti…_

 _Prende le tue labbra…_

 _Sono sue…_

 _Prende la tua anima…_

 _Diventa la sua anima…_

 _Prende il tuo cuore…_

 _Diventa il suo cuore…_

 _Batte per lui…_

 _Prende le tue lacrime…_

 _Inonderanno e diventeranno le sue lacrime…_

 _Dentro di te…_

 _Resta…_

 _Nel tuo corpo dissolto…_

 _Respiro dopo respiro…_

 _Abbraccio dopo abbraccio…_

 _Immerso…_

 _Dentro di te…_

 _Si solleva il respiro…_

 _Dentro di te…_

 _Si ferma il respiro…_

 _Dentro di te…_

 _Non esiste più respiro…_

 _Il sangue a mala pena scorre…_

 _Giunge alla fine il baratro della solitudine…_

 _Nulla affolla la mente._

 _Nulla esiste più di ciò che eri…_

 _Viso sul viso…_

 _Respiro su respiro…_

 _Intensamente fusi e colmi nel profondo dell'essenza nell'anima nel corpo nella storia passata e presente…_

 _Un tremito un altro…_

 _Un tremito, grido soffocato e perso._

 _Ogni fibra perde consistenza e dimensione…_

 _Carne straziata da lingue di fuoco che attraversano i sensi, tutti, e trascinano via…_

 _Pura vibrazione, onda di piacere che travolge…_

 _L'abbracci…_

 _Discendi…_

 _Dissolta…_

 _In te e in lui…_

 _Intensamente…_

 _Sempre e per sempre…_

 _Dissolto…_

 _Occulta forza che irrompe e si disperde dentro di lei…_

 _Muto, stupito nel suo abbraccio…_

 _Avvolto…_

 _Vedi, ascolti, colmo di lei…_

 _Lei che osserva sé stessa attraverso di te…_

 _Lei, melodia che scorre e scivola, onda dopo onda, marea che sommerge e disperde i sensi, immensamente lucente e pura…_

 _Ascolti il divenire…_

 _La fine del viaggio…_

 _Sei tornato lì dove l'anima respira, lì dove abiterà sempre…_

 _Pulsante e viva…_

 _Tremante e stupita…_

 _Nessuna luce…_

 _Scivoli e l'abbracci…_

 _Dissolto infinito…_

Nessuna luce…

Per amarsi ed ascoltarsi.

Nelle ore assolate del giorno od in quelle calme della notte.

Nelle mani e nelle dita e nelle labbra e nella pelle, la vita si ricompose, silenziosamente, in una dimensione senza luce eppure senza buio o solitudine.

Erano luce ed ombra e tornavano ad essere luce ed ombra, dentro di sé, nei gesti e nelle parole, nell'accostarsi e nell'attendersi.

Nel cuore e nell'anima.

Nel presente…

Sempre per sempre.

 _Ti amo e sempre resterò tuo fedele amore…_

 _Per non lasciarti mai._

 _Neppure quando il tempo si prenderà il nostro destino e dissolverà le nostre vite._

*Napoleone – Guido Gerosa

231


	80. Ti aspetterò

_Quando morrò voglio le tue mani sui miei occhi:_

 _voglio che la luce e il frumento delle tue mani amate_

 _passino una volta ancora su di me la loro freschezza:_

 _sentire la soavità che cambiò il mio destino._

 _Voglio che tu viva mentr' io, addormentato, t'attendo,_

 _voglio che le tue orecchie continuino a udire il vento,_

 _che fiuti l'aroma del mare che amammo uniti_

 _e che continui a calpestare l'arena che calpestammo._

 _Voglio che ciò che amo continui a esser vivo_

 _e te amai e cantai sopra tutte le cose,_

 _per questo continua a fiorire, fiorita,_

 _perchè raggiunga tutto ciò che il mio amore ti ordina,_

 _perchè la mia ombra passeggi per la tua chioma,_

 _perchè così conoscano la ragione del mio canto._

 _Pablo Neruda_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I love you for a thousand more_

 _A thousand years_

 _Christina Perri_

 _ **Ti aspetterò…**_

 _Laborintus id est domus dealli…_

Altri anni trascorsero lenti e leggeri.

Altri anni, trascorsi ad amarsi, amando la vita in cui scorrevano le esistenze.

L'amore non cura, l'amore non guarisce.

L'amore scava…

E più il tempo scorre e più il solco diviene profondo.

Dunque il tempo non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per colmare il solco dell'amore ma in fondo ogni giorno, ogni ora, sarebbero stati tutto.

Tutto…

Istante dopo istante, respiro dopo respiro.

Impararono a bastare a sé stessi.

Complici degli stessi gesti e degli stessi silenzi.

Capaci di colmare la vita di ciascuno con la vita dell'altro.

La vita…

E poi…

 _Abukir, 20 ottobre 1798_

 _Madame e Monsieur Grandier_

 _La campagna del Generale Bonaparte in Egitto si sta rivelando fallimentare._

 _Il generale è un buon combattente ed essendo nato su di un'isola, avrà certamente studiato come guerreggiare in alto mare._

 _Ma gl'inglesi, in questo, sono secoli che lo fanno e quando anche i francesi avessero dalla loro un eccellente comandante, le guerre in mare si vincono con ammiragli e marinai._

 _La Francia per quanto ben equipaggiata non è riuscita ad avere la meglio sull'abilissima flotta inglese._

 _L'Ammiraglio Nelson ha sconfitto i francesi ad Abukir, il primo agosto, e così ora è diventato lui l'eroe dell'Europa._

 _So che Bonaparte se l'è presa con i suoi sottoposti, benedicendo chi è morto in battaglia, affermando che aveva fatto bene a morire in battaglia._

 _Sciocchezze!_

 _Non so che sia stato del vostro amico, Alain Soisson, che mi dicono aver seguito il Generale Bonaparte, in Egitto._

 _Mi auguro che stia bene e che la sua devozione al generale corso non abbia subito un contraccolpo eccessivo!_

 _Non appena avrò notizie ve le comunicherò._

 _Con devozione_

 _Joseph Hornett_

 _Vienna, 27 marzo 1799_

 _Gentili Madame e Monsieur Grandier_

 _Ho appreso dall'ultima lettera inviatami da mio figlio Joseph notizie a dir poco sorprendenti._

 _Dunque è accaduto di nuovo, i francesi che avevano lasciato Livorno, sono tornati, per ordine di Bonaparte._

 _Anche Firenze e Lucca sono state occupate e il Granduca è stato costretto a lasciare la Toscana e a rifugiarsi in Austria e il Granducato ora è diventato terra francese._

 _Per uno strano gioco del destino siete dunque tornati ad essere francesi._

 _In ogni caso il Granducato non accetterà così facilmente d'essere annesso alla Francia e d'essere governato da un generale francese._

 _So che per tutto il Granducato si è preso a dimostrare contro i francesi e a combattere e ad insorgere. Firenze, Siena e Pistoia si stanno muovendo per protestare contro i francesi._

 _Mi rendo conto della vostra delicata posizione ma vi chiedo ugualmente di vegliare su mio figlio ch'è voluto restare nel Granducato._

 _Con stima ed amicizia_

 _Pete Rudolf_

 _Vienna, 20 luglio 1799_

 _Gentili Madame e Monsieur Grandier_

 _Mi rammarico ed al tempo stesso gioisco dell'evoluzione degli eventi._

 _Dunque gli austriaci si sono ripresi Firenze ed i francesi sono stati costretti a lasciare il Granducato._

 _E da quel che si è appreso, anche il Generale Bonaparte ha inteso abbandonare le sue mire di conquista dell'Egitto, tanto più che a fine primavera si dice sia iniziata la più disatrosa ritirata._

 _I suoi eserciti stanno perdendo terre e uomini ovunque._

 _Non me ne vogliate, la stima che ci ha unito fin dal nostro primo incontro m'induce a credere che nemmeno voi abbiate a cuore la sorte d'un uomo così pieno di sé e soprattutto di mire d'espansione che mietono tante vite giovani del suo giovane popolo._

 _Dunque il Granducato non è più francese ma torna ad essere austriaco._

 _Con immutata stima_

 _Pete Rudolf_

 _Parigi, 20 novembre 1799_

 _Carissimi amici_

 _Il nove di questo mese, alle soglie del nuovo secolo, il Direttorio può dirsi perduto._

 _Troppi dissidi, troppi egoismi, troppa sete di potere hanno definitivamente lacerato e sconfitto l'ultimo baluardo della nostra Repubblica, semmai esso potesse ancora esser definito tale._

 _Il generale corso, che tanti uomini e risorse ha sacrificato per conquistare le terre d'oltremare e pur non essendovi riuscito, era stato accolto al suo ritorno come un vincitore, è, di fatto diventato uno dei tre Consoli che d'ora in avanti guideranno la Francia._

 _Non oso dire la Repubblica Francese perché nessuno sa fino a che punto il Primo Console terrà fede alla promessa di proteggere la nostra istituzione, costata il sangue di tanti uomini e donne, fin dal lontano 14 luglio 1789._

 _Dunque anche la Rivoluzione è condannata?_

 _Il nostro caro amico Alain Soisson è ritornato sano e salvo dalla Campagna d'Egitto._

 _Lui non ha mai dubitato delle intenzioni del generale._

 _Io invece, Bernard Chatelet, ammetto d'essermi illuso e ammetto d'aver creduto davvero che un colpo di stato si sarebbe fatto in modo legale._

 _Tanto d'esser stato convinto a scrivere per il generale il discorso d'insediamento del nuovo governo, guidato da uomini che dicono avranno a cuore le sorti della Repubblica._

 _Mi domando come ho potuto credere che un colpo di stato si sarebbe potuto considerare e fare in maniera legale!?_

 _Quando mai e per quale assurda precauzione si sarebbe fatta dunque trasferire la nostra assemblea da Parigi a Saint Cloud, affidando addirittura la sua sicurezza all'esercito, se non per avere libertà d'azione e non esser in alcun modo ostacolati, così da assogettare all'esercito qualsiasi anelito di opposizione a tale orrendo disegno!?_

 _Nessuno si sarebbe mai immaginato che il nuovo console avrebbe stabilito di salvare la Repubblica invocando su di sé impensabili poteri straordinari._

 _La Repubblica dunque finisce nelle mani d'un uomo solo._

 _Potrà davvero la Repubblica dirsi viva, quand'essa sia nelle mani d'un solo uomo, che per continuare ad averla tra le mani, dovrà necessariamente usare le armi?_

 _Il nostro amico Alain Soisson, ancora non dubita del terzo Console e suo stimato generale._

 _Nessuno in verità ha mai dubitato delle sue capacità militari ma proprio queste adesso allarmano tanti oppositori ed io stesso confesso di temere la sua ascesa, perché le gesta di quest'uomo a tutto conducono tranne che alla sopravvivenza della nostra Rivoluzione._

 _Con affetto_

 _Vostro Bernard Chatelet_

 _Ginevra, 20 maggio 1800_

 _Carissimi amici_

 _Il giorno otto di maggio ho rivisto il nostro caro amico Alain Soisson, proprio qui, a Ginevra, da dove scrivo a Voi dopo aver lasciato la Francia, assieme a Rosalie e a François, per sottrarre me e la mia famiglia allo scempio della nostra Repubblica e per sottrarre i miei cari al dubbio che esser liberi in Francia derivi oramai solo dalla concessione d'un Console che non è re ma che s'atteggia a diventare forse più d'un re._

 _Il Console di Francia, il più influente di tutti gli altri, colui che di fatto ha accentrato su di sé il veto ad ogni decisione, ha compiuto il primo passo verso la tirannide._

 _Questo passo, lo stesso compiuto in tutti i tempi e compiuto da tutti i tiranni, è sempre lo stesso: sopprimere la voce del popolo, chiudere la bocca a quelli che avevano gridato che la Rivoluzione non sarebbe potuta morire così._

 _L'aveva spiegato lui stesso che non avrebbe amato esser visto come un tiranno, che dunque a far troppe concessioni, si sarebbe ritrovato in minoranza, stritolato tra trenta giornali giacobini e trenta giornali realisti!*_

 _Il mio giornale dunque come molti altri è stato chiuso ed io rischiavo d'essere arrestato._

 _Non ho ritenuto chiedere aiuto al caro amico Alain perché l'avrei senz'altro posto di fronte al dilemma, se aiutare i suoi amici oppure continuare a tener fede alle parole ed alle gesta del Console Bonaparte._

 _Alain a quanto pare, continua ancora a credere che il generale abbia a cuore le sorti della Francia, più della sua stessa sorte._

 _Alain ancora crede che il generale difenderà la Repubblica fondata sulla libertà, sull'eguaglianza e sui principi sacri della rappresentanza nazionale._

 _Io non più!_

 _Dunque ci è stato concesso d'entrare nel nuovo secolo, inconsapevoli della Storia che procede verso ignote mete, romantiche ed imperialiste._

 _Con immutato affetto_

 _Vostro Bernard Chatelet_

 _Vienna, 30 ottobre 1801_

 _A Napoli alla fine sono riusciti a cavar fuori la Repubblica!_

 _Aveva avuto le sue ragioni dunque quel bellimbusto d'un inglese che un tempo era vostro alleato._

 _So che purtroppo e nuovamente il nostro Granducato attraversa un altro momento di confusione, e colui che s'è fatto nominare Console alla guida della Francia è ritonato in Italia, per la seconda volta._

 _Le nostre amate terre dapprima sono finite governate dai Borboni di Parma e poi gli s'è mutato pure il nome, un'altra volta._

 _Regno dell'Etruria!_

 _E gli si è dato un nuovo sovrano, Ludovico I Infante di Spagna._

 _E il nostro Granduca Ferdinando è stato costretto addirittura ad abdicare e a lasciare la Toscana._

 _Temo che questa volta il ritorno del Granduca non sarà evento che accadrà a breve._

 _Anzi, mi domando se il nostro Granduca tornerà mai a regnare sulle nostre terre!?_

 _Apprendo invece che quella specie d'aggregazione di popolazioni, quelle che s'erano unite contro gli austriaci affidandosi alla mano liberatrice del generale corso e che s'erano appellate Repubblica Cisalpina, adesso hanno un nuovo nome: Repubblica italiana!_

 _E che il Console Bonaparte ne è diventato Presidente!_

 _A dispetto del nome e del fatto che non abitate in Francia, adesso siete divenuti di nuovo francesi!_

 _Anzi no! Direi italiani!_

 _Vegliate su mio figlio, so che lo fate davvero come fosse vostro!_

 _Con devozione_

 _Pete Rudolf_

 _Parigi, 30 maggio 1804_

 _Carissimi amici_

 _Alla fine il Console Bonaparte lo sarà per tutto il resto della sua vita._

 _Anzi, pare che i suoi devoti gli abbian persino chiesto di diventare re!_

 _Purchè rispetti la Costituzione!_

 _Potrà mai una carica che non discende dal consenso del popolo esser proclamata a vita?!_

 _Non è dunque essa una replica della discendenza monarchica che tanto è stata osteggiata e combattuta affinchè il popolo potesse scegliersi i propri governanti e cacciare quelli incapaci e premiare quelli onesti?!_

 _Ed anche che quelli onesti ad una certa ora dovessero comunque lasciare il passo a nuovi governanti ancora?!_

 _Così da evitare che il potere, che sempre è efficace tentazione dell'animo umano, possa corrompere gl'intenti e deviare i gesti e gl'ideali?!_

 _Adesso sono in tanti a dubitare che il Console Bonaparte – ormai Primo Console a vita e, si dice, futuro Imperatore di Francia - intenderà davvero mantenere vivi gl'ideali della Repubblica._

 _Alcuni pare, hanno preso a pensare come un tempo, quando si combatteva la monarchia e i nobili parassiti del popolo._

 _E ad usare gli stessi sistemi._

 _Alla vigilia dell'anno 1801, forse l'avrete appreso, alcuni avevano deciso d'agire, là, a Parigi, nella strettissima Rue Sain Nicaise, proprio alla Vigilia di Natale, che però il primo console e la moglie che andavano a teatro, s'erano salvati per un soffio, visto che il cocchiere s'era ritrovata la strada bloccata da una strana macchina infernale e l'aveva scansata prima che quella esplodesse._

 _Una dozzina di passanti dilanianti, altri sessanta feriti, e una quarantina di case distrutte…_

 _Dunque il sistema è sempre lo stesso. Là, nel cuore di Parigi…_

 _Il nostro caro amico Alain aveva fatto di tutto per trovare i responsabili._

 _Ma ora, ora che davvero la Rivoluzione è ormai stretta nelle mani di un solo uomo, davvero tanti hanno inziato a vedere in quell'uomo il tiranno d'un tempo._

 _Con somma sorpresa il nostro amico Alain ha accettato la richiesta di sua moglie Carmilla di separarsi definitivamente e quindi divorziare così come una legge di Francia concede ora ai coniugi che non intendono più restare sposati._

 _Io e Rosalie siamo davvero rammaricati e non riusciamo a comprendere perché finora lui non avesse mai accettato tale passo, seppur di fatto lui e Carmilla non abitassero più nella stessa casa._

 _Il padre e caro amico Alain ha continuato a vedere i suoi bambini._

 _Alain vuole bene ai suoi figli e Costance e Jaques sono molto affezionati a lui._

 _In questo, il soldato d'un tempo s'è rivelato un padre amorevole ed attento._

 _Forse ha atteso che i due piccoli fossero abbastanza grandi per comprendere ed accettare questo passo._

 _Forse vuole restituire a sua moglie la libertà che lei tanto ha invocato da quando siamo tornati dal viaggio in Toscana._

 _Quella stessa libertà che invece lui ha sempre temuto, ch'esser liberi alle volte significa esser inevitabilmente soli._

 _Oppure vuole recidere ogni legame tra sé e loro?_

 _Non sappiamo che pensare. E siamo pervasi da tanti dubbi._

 _Con immutato affetto_

 _Vostri Bernard Chatelet e Rosalie Lamorielle_

 _§§§_

 _1804, autunno, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne…_

Altri anni trascorsero, sicuri e silenziosi.

Come musica che scorre nell'aria e raggiunge l'apice della melodia, dopo aver trasportato gli ascoltatori, muti ed assorti, verso il sublime crescendo dell'esistenza.

Essa scorre, arriva a colpire il cuore.

Scorre e poi ritorna nel luogo dove il tempo si avvia alla sua fine.

E forse sarà un'altra melodia, con toni sussurrati oppure accesi, a scorrere in un altro tempo, in un'altra vita.

"Madame…".

Si voltò, il tempo di scindere la vocetta della giovane che le era corsa dietro, dallo sciacquio delle onde.

"Perdonate…Donna Lari…se l'è tenuta nella tasca del grembiule…".

Le dita della giovinetta serravano una busta.

"L'ha detto ch'è arrivata questa…s'era dimenticata di darla a voi…".

Quella allungò la busta all'altra, madame, che s'era concessa un'ultima passeggata prima di rientrare, all'imbrunire, il tempo in cui la realtà scivola dolcemente nel sogno.

Un sorriso lieve che non era necessario scusarsi, anche se si sorprese, che la corrispondenza di solito giungeva una volta al mese e in quegli anni la maggior parte delle lettere erano documenti di merci, inventari di grano e farina, spese di trasporto, anche se era accaduto di ricevere notizie dalla Francia, da Parigi e da tante altri luoghi d'Europa e persino d'oltremare.

Il tempo era scorso e le persone avevano continuato a vivere.

E gli ideali…

Non s'immaginò subito che quella lettera contenesse il sunto di ciò ch'era stata la sua vita e come quella vita sarebbe forse finita se la testardaggine di André non l'avesse salvata.

S'immaginò dunque fosse solo un mero resoconto di ordinari traffici di olio o di grano o…

Sarebbe spettato a lei leggerla per poi riferire ad André.

La grafia intuita dall'istinto più che dalla ragione, che subito non condusse all'autore della lettera.

No, l'infilò nel taschino del gilet.

Il sole moriva.

Da pochi anni s'era entrati nel secolo nuovo e tutto – seppur sorprendentemente uguale – aveva acquistato il sapore del futuro, del tempo che prende a correre più velocemente, anche se il sole in realtà c'impiegava lo stesso tempo a scendere e a tuffarsi nel mare e poi a risorgere dietro le colline, il giorno successivo.

Dunque il tempo non aveva mutato la sua corsa.

Dunque erano gli uomini che vedevano mutare la propria condizione e davano la colpa al tempo e davano la colpa al destino.

I passi sulla rena, gli occhi al mare, la mente a rimunginare sulla grafia, la coscienza riconobbe l'effige. Negli anni la scrittura non era mai mutata, un poco acerba, lieve, come se l'autore sapesse d'avere strumenti poco raffinati per comporre le parole ma ugualmente fosse spinto dall'immenso desiderio di farlo.

La scrittura mette ordine nella vita. Compone pensieri ed eventi…

La scrittura inquadra i fatti e recide le speranze.

 _20 settembre 1804_

 _Ma cheri_

 _Madame Françoise Grandier_

La grafia conosciuta di Rosalie…

Oscar si contrasse.

Rosalie non aveva scritto spesso da quando lei e Bernard erano ritornati in Francia.

Erano trascorsi sette anni.

Rosalie aveva lasciato fare al marito, il giornalista Bernard Chatelet che, ricevuto l'assenso a scriversi, li aveva tenuti informati delle vicende che accadevano in Francia.

Tornò a scrutare la busta.

Un tuffo al cuore…

Timbri estranei alle poste francesi.

Uno in particolare…

Riconobbe le poche sillabe…

La lettera giungeva dalla Svezia.

Un respiro fondo, la lettera era breve, accorata, disperatamente tranciante.

Una folata di vento scompigliò i capelli oscurando per un istante il senso delle parole che però erano già corse a chiudere la gola e poi lo stomaco.

Non un grido…

Solo il corpo che scivolava giù, sprofondato nella voragine…

 _Avrei voluto scrivervi subito e raccontarvi altri fatti. Purtroppo non posso._

 _Ho atteso qualche settimana, non so se in qualche modo avete appreso ciò che è accaduto oppure saranno le mie parole a riportarvi tutto._

 _Vi scrivo dalla Svezia, dove adesso abito, assieme a François._

 _Io e mio figlio abbiamo lasciato la Francia. E' stato Bernard a chiedercelo._

 _Mio marito Bernard Chatelet e il suo amico Alain Soisson avrebbero voluto che fossi stata io a scrivervi e a farvi conoscere ciò che è accaduto._

 _Sapere da me ciò che è stato e perché._

 _Mio marito, il giornalista Bernard Chatelet e il suo devoto amico e vostro soldato d'un tempo Alain Soisson sono morti._

"Alain e Bernard…sono morti…" – dovette ripeterselo, a voce bassa sussurrata, mentre davvero i sensi si smarrivano e le parve di cadere giù, a terra.

Prese a tremare…

 _Alain…_

 _Bernard…_

Quasi pensò di cadere lì a terra, anche se era già seduta a terra, in riva al mare, il vento a scompigliare i capelli e spiegazzare il misero foglietto di carta che recava una tale tragedia, che si chiese come fosse possibile che un misero pezzo di carta avrebbe avuto potere di sconvolgere a tal punto la mente e i pensieri.

Il soldato d'un tempo e l'amico giornalista con cui s'era scontrata tanti anni prima…

 _Hanno provato a fermare il console._

 _Alain ha iniziato a temere che lui si sarebbe sostituito alla Repubblica._

 _In tutti questi anni aveva creduto che il console l'avrebbe difesa, la nostra Repubblica, ma Bernard glielo aveva già detto di dubitare della sua buona fede. Mio marito Bernard aveva paura._

 _Da quello che mi ha detto, prima d'impormi di lasciare la Francia, perché non sapeva se lui sarebbe riuscito nel suo intento, il console vuole diventare Imperatore._

 _Il console vuole uccidere la Repubblica e allora Bernard e Alain hanno provato ad ucciderlo ma non ci sono riusciti._

Una mano alla bocca, il grido inghiottito…

La testa prese a girare, i sensi implosero, fagocitati all'incedere inevitabile e feroce della Storia.

Nulla resta immutato, tutto scorre…

 _Li hanno uccisi…_

 _Non sono riusciti nel loro intento._

Lo sguardo si sollevò all'orizzonte, verso un punto invisibile che non era un luogo ma un tempo.

Fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi.

Nella mente scorse l'immagine del giornalista Bernard Chatelet, nelle vesti d'uno sconsciuto quanto famigerato ladro che aveva tentato di alleggerire i nobili delle loro ricchezze, per donare ai miserabili di Parigi il respiro d'un altro giorno di vita.

Bernard Chatelet aveva ferito André. E da quel giorno tutta la vita di André era mutata ed anche la sua…

E poi Bernard Chatelet al fianco di Maximilien Robespierre…

E ancora là, sotto le torri della fortezza…

"Bernard…" – il nome sussurrato piano.

La stima per il giornalista, per la sua foga nel perseguire la verità, sempre, l'amore per il popolo, sempre, anche se spesso il popolo non ha testa per ragionare, non comprende se non quando ha la pancia piena e non se ne fa nulla delle belle parole scritte su un pezzo di carta in cui gli si riconosce che è libero…

La coscienza implose…

Lo sguardo sottile e tagliente di Alain, nel dormitorio della caserma della Guardia Metropolitana, in Rue de la Chaussé d'Antin, a Parigi.

La sfida a lei ch'era nobile, che nessuno di quei soldatacci figli del popolo si sarebbe mai sognato di farsi comandare da una donna nobile. Vai a capire poi s'era peggio perché lei era nobile oppure perch'era semplicemente una donna.

L'avversione feroce…

La rabbia tramutata in rispetto e poi stima e poi affetto e poi…

La fuga da Parigi, la ferma volontà di non lasciarla in balia del destino, il senso di smarrimento all'incedere d'un affetto che non sarebbe mai dovuto nascere.

In fondo, tutti e due avevano imparato che l'amore scava, per conto suo e l'amore non chiede consensi.

L'impossibile scivolarsi addosso, i corpi trattenuti dal ricordo di André…

L'amore per un ideale che è pari all'amore…

Avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo.

Simili coscienze non avrebbero mai potuto assistere alla caduta dell Repubblica senza provare a fermare l'ascesa del tiranno, che non era più un Re dunque, ma voleva diventare Imperatore.

 _Bernard mi ha imposto di lasciare la Francia assieme a François._

 _Non mi ha raccontato nulla di ciò che avevano deciso di fare, lui ed Alain._

 _Forse sperava di riuscire nell'intento, anche se non avrebbe mai avuto salva la vita._

 _E così ci ha comunque imposto di andarcene perché entrambi fossimo al sicuro._

 _Io avevo capito e non mi sono potuta opporre e per il bene di François ho accettato di lasciarlo._

 _E' morto da solo._

 _Solo assieme ad Alain._

 _Alain già da alcuni anni non abitava più assieme a sua moglie ed ai loro bambini e come vi aveva scritto Bernard non erano più marito e moglie. Alain non aveva mai accettato di separarsi da lei. Poi invece ha prestato il suo consenso._

 _Io e Bernard ci eravamo domandanti il motivo di tale mutamento d'animo E perchè dopo tanti anni._

 _Ora ho compreso che Alain ha voluto sciogliere ogni legame tra sé e la sua famiglia ed evitare che alcuna colpa ricadesse su di loro per il suo gesto._

 _Ma so che Carmilla non aveva inteso lasciare la Francia._

 _Lei e i suoi figli erano ancora a Parigi._

 _Mi piace immaginare che lei in fondo lo amasse ancora, lo avesse sempre amato, anche se l'amore alla fine s'era mutato in altro._

 _Non so più nulla di loro, non ho potuto scrivere a nessuno tranne che a voi. Mi è stato proibito, perché così si sarebbe potuti arrivare a noi._

Dunque la Storia, alla fine, aveva richiesto il suo tributo.

Le persone passano ma le idee restano…

Il quattordici luglio s'era impresso nel cuore e nella mente e con il cuore e con la mente e con la vita sempre sarebbe stato difeso.

Oscar si ritrovò lì, gola chiusa, bocca asciutta e lacrime che faticava a trattenere.

S'immaginò che tutto era nato là, il quattordici luglio, e la sete della libertà s'era impressa come un marchio impossibile da mettere da parte, da curare.

Anche quell'amore dunque scava…

Quello per la libertà…

Alain aveva ottenuto tutto ciò che un soldato avrebbe potuto desiderare.

Un lavoro dignitoso, il rispetto di colui che aveva considerato il più importante difensore della Repubblica.

E poi una famiglia, la sua famiglia. E i figli, i suoi figli.

Nulla di tutto ciò avrebbe avuto potere di vincere sul desiderio della libertà, sulla volontà di proteggere a tutti i costi l'unico tempo – la sua e la loro Rivoluzione - in cui gli uomini s'erano detti liberi o almeno avevano lottato per esserlo.

Eppure…

Le parole del soldato d'un tempo rimbombarono nella testa.

Parole inghiottite dal dolore, dall'alone della morte che ancora una volta l'aveva sfiorata, mentre s'era ritrovata tra le braccia dell'altro, come se la storia non fosse mai scorsa e lei davvero fosse morta là, sottole torri della Bastiglia.

 _Ti amerò e per te difenderò sempre la Repubblica e se sarà necessario morirò per essa._

 _La difenderò sempre…_

 _Se sarà necessario morirò per essa..._

"Alain…che hai fatto?!" – lo sussurrò Oscar, piano, come il soldato ce l'avesse ancora lì, sotto gli occhi e lei fosse ancora il suo comandante e non avesse potuto far altro che rimproverarlo d'un gesto insensato, al limite del tradimento.

Dunque Alain aveva fatto la sua scelta: aveva scelto la Rivoluzione. Non quella di Robespierre, Saint Just, Barras, della Convenzione…

No…

Un'altra Rivoluzione…

Una Rivoluzione ancora più grande, che è in fondo un'idea, quella che un uomo solo non potrà mai concedere al suo popolo di governarsi da sé. E se dunque il popolo non è libero, allora è necessario compiere l'unico gesto che serve a restituire al popolo la sua libertà, l'unico gesto contro quell'uomo.

Uccidere il tiranno.

E forse Alain aveva scelto così perché l'amore non dà scampo…

Si ritrovò a piangere, le lacrime lì a rigare la faccia, impossibile ricacciarle in gola, che forse sarebbe stato meglio così, perché avrebbe dovuto dire tutto ad André e non avrebbe saputo come fare se si fosse messa a piangere dinnazi a lui.

La vita procede verso un luogo, uno soltanto.

Quel luogo è il tempo, quello di vivere e quello di morire.

Un respiro fondo…

L'imbrunire…

Prese a camminare verso la casa, i capelli stravolti dal crescendo del vento, il cuore in pezzi, lo strazio della lettera arrivata oltre un mese dopo ch'era stata spedita ed oltre due mesi dall'accaduto.

 _E'accaduto questa estate. Non sono ben sicura se prima o dopo il quattordici luglio._

 _Io ero lontana ormai e l'ho saputo solo il mese successivo._

 _Forse sarà accaduto proprio in quei giorni._

Oscar rammentò.

Bernard aveva scritto che il Primo Console era già scampato ad un altro assalto. Era accaduto il 24 dicembre dell'anno 1800.

Quattro anni prima.

Uno strano ordigno era stato fatto esplodere al passaggio della sua carrozza.

Il Console s'era salvato ma la repressione era stata durissima. Tutti quelli ch'erano in odore d'aver appoggiato il complotto erano finiti al confino, nel cuore dell'Oceano Indiano.

Dunque c'era già qualcuno che s'era immaginato che quell'uomo mai avrebbe desistito dal prendersi la Francia.

E poi…

Le sparute notizie dell'ennesimo attentato.

Non s'era saputo quasi nulla, se non che anche stavolta il Primo Console Napoleone Bonaparte s'era salvato e gli assalitori erano morti.

Nell'estate di quell'anno…

Dunque gli assalitori erano proprio Alain Soisson e Bernard Chatelet.

 _Io pregherò perché François un giorno possa tornare in Francia ed essere un uomo libero come lo era suo padre._

 _E pregherò anche per Carmilla e per i suoi figli._

 _Vi abbraccio…_

 _Con devozione e perdonate se mio malgrado vi ho lasciato questa triste notizia._

 _La Vostra Rosalie Lamorielle_

Faticò ad entrare in casa.

Il silenzio rotto dalle voci che provenivano dalla cucina.

Si cenava tutti assieme, i figli del padrone con quelli dei custodi.

La tavolata era grande, chiassosa, nulla a che vedere con il silenzio che regnava quando lei era bambina e cenava da sola.

Non riuscì ad elaborare pensieri.

Non riuscì che a sedersi ed osservare i suoi figli.

Oscar Jibril e Marie Amal.

Scherzavano con gli altri ragazzi…

Erano tutti cresciuti.

Oscar Jibril aveva compiuto quattordici anni.

Marie Amal ne aveva dodici.

Se Martin fosse vissuto ne avrebbe avuti venti.

Ancora sferzava il ricordo del figlio perduto.

Il suo viso, per sempre bambino nella mente, i grandi occhi azzurri, i capelli lisci e bianchi…

La voce silenziosa che pure aveva saputo unirsi alla loro.

Una sorta di fiorellino selvatico, cresciuto in mezzo alla gramigna ed agli sterpi, che aveva tentato di raggiungere la luce, il sole. Aveva lottato con tutte le sue forze ma le erbacce avevano sopraffatto il respiro, imprigionandolo per sempre del fango della miseria umana.

Misero Soffione di Tarassaco inghiottito dalla furia dell'oscurità umana.

Proprio come Mimose.

Ammise che i suoi figli, gli altri figli, in fondo erano anche un poco figli di Alain. La caparbietà del soldato l'aveva salvata, l'aveva tenuta a galla quando davvero s'era immaginata d'aver perduto tutto. Ossia lui, André…

André era seduto e conversava con la figlia che l'inondava di parole e carezze, facendogli trovare nell'istante giusto tutto ciò che la mano del padre cercava con un gesto un poco lento.

Non si comprendeva se fosse lei a prevenire davvero le necessità del padre oppure lui a lasciare che la mocciosa si godesse la certezza d'essergli indispensabile.

Tutti le sorrisero.

Il cuore si strinse. Non sarebbe riuscita a mandare giù nulla.

Declinò l'invito di Donna Lari. Si alzò lasciando la stanza.

Nella testa la morsa del passato…

I tramonti alla caserma in Rue de La Chaussé d'Antin, le ronde per le strade di Parigi, la pioggia che inondava le strade lerce, i demoni con cui s'era scontrata, in fondo anime perdute, piegate alla ricerca del potere, che fosse consistente come il denaro oppure evanescente come la coscienza di altre anime.

S'immaginò che André avesse intuito che lei era entrata e subito se ne fosse andata.

Non sarebbe riuscita a mentirgli, né a prendere tempo, né a fare altro se non ritrovarsi seduta sul letto, al buio, in attesa che lui la raggiungesse.

Così accadde.

Il tempo di chiederle se lei era lì, nella stanza, la forza residua d'ammetterlo con un sussurro perché era difficile parlare liberamente.

"Che succede?" – glielo chiese André.

Erano trascorsi anni da quando lui aveva perso definitivamente la vista.

In quegli anni s'erano avvicinati così tanto che lui aveva imparato a leggere persino i suoi silenzi, che perdere la luce del sole aveva consentito a poco a poco di comprendere meglio la luce del buio.

E tra i silenzi c'erano quelli inevitabili, che occorreva lasciarla in pace, perché tanto ne sarebbe uscita da sola, complice la caotica vita quotidiana e l'impossibilità d'adagiarsi per poco più di un'ora su un ricordo del passato, una qualunque nostalgia che fosse riemersa nella mente.

E tra i silenzi inevitabili c'erano anche altri silenzi, rari ma costanti, oscuri ma ricorrenti, ogni dannata estate, la coscienza al groviglio di giornate convulse che s'erano portate via i compagni ed in cui s'era tragicamente incuneato il giorno della morte del loro primo figlio.

"Oscar…".

Silenzio…

"Che cos'hai?!".

"E' arrivata una lettera…".

"Una lettera…".

S'avvicinò André, ritrovò il corpo della moglie seduto, la mano sulla spalla, intuì che lei era un poco piegata su sé stessa. Era sempre stata magra e adesso pareva esserlo ancora di più, anche se non la vedeva. Ma l'ascoltava…

 _Dio…_

Non aveva mai potuto ammetterlo davvero ma mai aveva avuto capacità d'ascoltarla come da quando aveva perso la vista.

L'intuiva…

L'intuiva addirittura al di là delle sue stesse parole.

Oscar gli prese la mano, gli chiese di sedersi.

Un respiro…

Non aveva senso girarci attorno.

S'immaginò che anche André, conoscendo i compagni di un tempo, avrebbe compreso il senso del gesto.

Ne sarebbe rimasto stravolto ma non stupito…

"Alain è morto…" – un filo di voce, la mano stretta nella mano.

Le dita strinsero quelle dell'altro, come a trarre forza da esse e condurre forza allo stesso tempo.

Un sussulto…

Le mani chiuse a quelle di lui per tenerlo lì e tenersi aggrappata a lui.

Intuì l'immediata immobilità, ancor più spessa di quella che giorno dopo giorno, aveva iniziato ad attraversare il corpo dell'altro, dopo aver perduto la vista, dopo aver perduto Martin.

I gesti s'erano fatti via via meno frenetici ma più calmi, meno decisi ma più intensi.

Nel buio in cui era sprofondato André, s'erano fatti strada pochi riferimenti, tra cui, com'era ovvio, i suoni, le voci, i rumori…

Anche i ricordi producevano un suono di fondo, silenzioso, nascosto nella memoria.

Crepitare di voci, sensazioni, tuffi al cuore, occhiate fugaci, coscienze distrutte…

E poi il brusio delle bettole di Parigi, la pioggerellina pungente su Pont au Change…

La manata sulle spalle, la risata smargiassa e nervosa del compagno d'armi, le chiose taglienti, le decisioni…

Sempre bianco o nero…

Sarebbe stato difficile immaginare che Alain avrebbe mai accettato di combattere per un qualsiasi ideale che fosse stato solo grigio.

"Alain…" – il nome sussurrato.

André mantenne lo sguardo basso.

Era tutto buio intorno.

Oscar non aveva acceso nemmeno una candela. A lui non sarebbe servita e – si disse – non sarebbe servita nemmeno a lei. Tanto anche per lei adesso era tutto buio.

 _Ti amerò e per te difenderò sempre la Repubblica e se sarà necessario morirò per essa._

 _La difenderò sempre…_

 _Se sarà necessario morirò per essa..._

Oscar si avvide di non aver mai rivelato quelle parole ad André.

Non aveva mai raccontato nulla dell'istante in cui lei s'era ritrovata a distanza di anni sul selciato della piazza, sotto le torri della Bastiglia, stretta tra le braccia di Alain che baciava le labbra e le chiedeva di non morire.

Ammise che non aveva raccontato nulla.

Ammise che non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Ammise che André già sapeva che Alain non aveva mai mutato il proprio sentimento, dentro di sé, per lei. Prova ne era stata la separazione, prima di fatto, poi di legge, tra lui e Carmilla.

Dunque André l'avrebbe compreso da sé, il perché del gesto atroce dell'altro.

Amare la libertà, amare la Repubblica…

Difendere per sempre la Rivoluzione.

Eppure…

"E' arrivata una lettera di Rosalie questa mattina. Me l'hanno consegnata solo poco fa. Lei si trova in Svezia adesso, assieme a François…".

Silenzio…

Poche parole…

André strinse di più la mano di Oscar, indirettamente consentendole di proseguire, ammettendo che se lei non fosse stata lì, lui sarebbe morto, anche se lui aveva iniziato a morire, lentamente, giorno dopo giorno, dopo aver perduto il figlio, dopo aver perduto la luce.

Oscar proseguì, greve: "Anche Bernard Chatelet è morto. Sono morti nel tentativo di uccidere il Console Bonaparte. E' accaduto questa estate. Rosalie ha scritto questo. A quanto pare quell'uomo vuole diventare Imperatore dei Francesi…".

La spiegazione era tanto scarna quanto inevitabile. Parole aspre e definitive, misera consolazione, che se Alain aveva deciso di correre quel rischio significava che non c'era altro da fare.

"Alain e Bernard sono morti…" – ripetè André, lo sguardo sbarrato, assente, fisso al vuoto, al buio, l'implosione dei sensi, che però tanto non si poteva andare da nessuna parte e lui sarebbe rimasto lì, solo, dilaniato nel cuore e nei muscoli.

Silenzio…

Nessuna parola…

Oscar se l'immaginò che André non avrebbe potuto replicare nulla. Adirarsi si, forse contro il destino, ma non contro gli amici di un tempo, perché li aveva conosciuti bene, perché ci aveva combattuto assieme.

Alain forse aveva compreso d'esser finito nel baratro che si spalanca quando si ammette d'aver sprecato tempo e vita sulle orme di un _uomo solo_ che, in quanto tale, non può non ambire al potere e quando intuisce d'avere quel potere tra le mani non si tira indietro e si adopera in ogni maniera per prenderselo.

Contro qualunque Repubblica, contro qualunque popolo…

Forse persino contro ciò che lui stesso aveva promesso a sé stesso e a quel popolo.

Non c'è verso dunque.

Il potere illude chiunque…

"Sono morti…" – ripetè André un poco stranito, stringendo la mano di lei, ultimo appiglio della vita passata ch'era trascorsa, s'era conclusa, ma non così le persone, ch'esse erano vissute e questo aveva confortato d'aver fatto le scelte giuste.

"Dunque…tutto si è compiuto alla fine…" – sussurrò piano.

Oscar s'immaginò.

Il riferimento era al quattordici luglio, a tutte le battaglie ch'erano seguite, a ciò che in tanti, dopo qualche anno, avevano appellato fosse stata una vera e propria Rivoluzione.

Un moto collettivo che travolge ogni cosa, ogni gesto, ogni governo…

Dopo di essa nulla è più come prima, nemmeno s'essa non dovesse sopravvivere.

Ciascuno aveva combattuto la propria.

Chi a Parigi e chi invece lì…

"Rammento le parole di Alain…" – prese a parlare piano lei per spiegare a lui, per spiegare il gesto a sé stessa ma poi nel fondo della coscienza sentì ingigantirsi una sola ed unica domanda che nessuna spiegazione sarebbe stata capace d'acquietare.

 _Perché…_

E straziava ammettere che Alain non c'era più, che nulla sarebbe rimasto di lui se non l'ideale di difendere il suo popolo.

"Ha creduto che Bonaparte avrebbe difeso la Repubblica, ciò per cui lui e i suoi compagni avevano combattuto durante la Rivoluzione. Ciò per cui abbiamo combattuto anche noi, seppure lontano, qui, in questa terra. Una Rivoluzione è un'azione dell'ignoto* in fondo…e gli uomini, nel bene e nel male, ne fanno tutti parte. Nessun sistema di governo è definitivamente perfetto ma il fatto che ci fosse un Direttorio incapace non autorizzava quell'uomo a prendere il potere. Alain conosceva bene Bonaparte e probabilmente aveva intuito che una volta assunta la carica di console e dunque il potere di governare l'assemblea non si sarebbe accontentato. Non avrebbe più lasciato nulla al caso…".

"Alain è morto…e anche Bernard…" – ripetè piano André, lo sguardo rimase fisso al vuoto – "Rosalie adesso si trova in Svezia…e Carmilla…e i loro bambini?".

Silenzio…

"Bernard non ha voluto rischiare che Rosalie e François restassero coinvolti…se avesse fallito…la repressione si sarebbe abbattuta su di loro…ma Carmilla e Costance e Jaques…Rosalie ha scritto che loro sono rimasti a Parigi e lei non ha asputo più nulla. Rammenti vero che Alain e Carmilla non erano più sposati, dopo che lui aveva acconsentito a separarsi ? Forse in quel consenso…forse Alain aveva già deciso di compiere l'attentato e aveva stabilito di recidere ogni legame tra sé e la propria famiglia, così che l'onta di un eventuale fallimento non sarebbe ricaduta su di loro. I destini si sono divisi…".

Straziava il pensiero che la moglie di Alain ed i suoi figli fossero davvero rimasti a Parigi, con il rischio di subire le conseguenze del gesto del padre.

Straziava il pensiero che Alain davvero avesse rinunciato a tutto pur di mettere fine all'esistenza del Console e così fermarlo ed impedirgli di prendersi il destino della Francia.

Non c'era modo di mettere sulla bilancia _i due pesi_ …

Impossibile…

 _Dunque perché?_

"Carmilla…lei dunque sarebbe rimasta a Parigi…" – tentò d'argomentare André, il respiro appena accennato, incredulo, devastato – "Lei non ha voluto lascirlo…non l'ha mai voluto, anche se si erano separati. Anche s'era stata lei a chiedere di separarsi…credo l'amasse ancora…ha sempre amato. Nonostante tutto ciò che sapeva…".

Sempre…

Un tempo infinito eppure un tempo che non c'è.

"André…non posso immaginare quanto debba essergli costato…" – ammise Oscar – "No…forse…può sembrare assurdo…ma…forse l'ha fatto per i suoi figli…non voleva vederli vivere di nuovo sotto il governo di un uomo solo. Che non era un re…ma che vorrebbe divenire imperatore…".

L'unico appiglio avrebbe potuto esser quello.

Amare a tal punto i figli e soprattutto amare il desiderio di vederli liberi, così da sacrificare sé stessi per quell'amore e per quella libertà, anche subendo il rischio di fallire, anche subendo la condanna di non rivedere mai più i figli stessi.

Nemmeno quel ragionamento ebbe pregio di colmare la voragine.

Straniva il fatto che tutto fosse accaduto da tempo e che loro avessero pensato ad Alain e a Bernard, in tutti quei mesi, mentre invece i due amici, i compagni di un tempo, erano già morti.

No…

"Prima o poi sarebbe accaduto…" – sibilò André stringendo la mano della moglie.

Oscar non rispose, intuendo il senso delle parole. Alain non avrebbe mai ceduto un respiro all'abolizione della Repubblica. Sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo.

Eppure s'immaginò che nelle pieghe delle parole di André si nascondesse quella verità oscura che entrambi conoscevano ma che ciascuno s'era tenuto per sé.

Si amavano ma ciò non avrebbe mai scalfitto l'ammissione che anche altri avrebbero potuto amare…

Amare lei…

In quale misura…

Non sarebbe mai stato importante.

"Carmilla…" - proseguì André, il nome inevitabilmente accarezzato – "Magari Alain gliel'avrà anche chiesto di lasciare la Francia…immagino che cosa avrà provato…".

"Che intendi?" – Oscar non comprendeva.

"Alain amava sua moglie e i suoi figli ma non ha esitato a recidere il filo che lo legava a loro pur di salvare la Repubblica. E così Carmilla si sarà sentita tradita…un'altra volta…".

"Un'altra volta…" – ripetè lei, intuendo il senso.

"E' stato tanto tempo fa…" – ammise André, massaggiandosi gli occhi, che tutto aveva preso a crollare dentro di sé e nonostante lo sguardo non riconoscesse più la luce, le tempie battevano forte e gli occhi dolevano, come fossero stati accecati da una luce insopportabile. Incomprensibile immaginare d'esser ferito dalla luce, quando ormai era divenuto cieco, seppur il peso del buio d'una stanza al buio, pareva adesso impossibile da sostenere.

Tutto aveva avuto inizio dopo il primo colpo, piombato addosso con la morte del piccolo Martin…

E adesso…

"Se ti riferisci a Limours…" – ammise Oscar insinuandosi nel ragionamento – "So che Carmilla si era innamorata di te. Te ne sei andato per venire a cercare me…così ha conosciuto Alain e…si sono innamorati. Credo si siano amati davvero. In fondo è stato proprio da ciò che tu definisci tradimento che loro si sono incontrati…".

I ricordi sussurrarono del tempo perduto.

I ricordi trafissero…

"Alain si è arruolato…è arrivato in Italia al seguito di Bonaparte, nella prima campagna. Mi aveva raccontato d'averlo fatto per lei, per Carmilla e per i loro figli, per procurar loro il denaro necessario a vivere dignitosamente. Però…anche allora avevano rischiato di perdersi…l'aveva lasciata sola…".

"Alain era un soldato…" – ammise Oscar, il rammarico d'esserlo stata anche lei un tempo e d'aver scelto di vivere, ad ogni costo, anche quello di rinnegare la battaglia contro la monarchia – "Credo che davvero Alain amasse sua moglie ed i suoi bambini…ma…amava anche la Repubblica…l'idea della Repubblica, la libertà ch'essa rappresentava. E amava il popolo che aveva continuato a lottare per quell'ideale e per continuare ad essere libero. Carmilla in fondo al cuore deve averlo sempre saputo…".

"La Repubblica…".

Silenzio…

Davvero il silenzio ammorbò il senso della forma di governo con altro di possente, forse molto più della prima.

Nessuno dei due s'azzardò a compiere il passo.

Lo sapevano entrambi…

"La Repubblica si li è portati via…" – concluse lei amara – "Non voglio credere in un destino già scritto eppure…eppure…".

"E' come se quel destino fosse rimasto sospeso per tutti questi anni e adesso…" – ammise André dolente.

Dunque era come se il destino avesse avuto una volontà propria.

Impossibile mentire ad esso o nascondersi da esso.

Sarebbe stato inutile sfidarlo.

Prima o poi avrebbe chiesto conto degli ideali e delle idee.

Avrebbe chiesto di scegliere tra vivere e morire…

Dunque sarebbe stato meglio morire _allora..._

Sotto le torri della fortezza?!

O continuare a vivere!?

E così conoscere il volto dei figli, appoggiare il piede sulla terra, sfiorare le fronde degli ulivi con le dita, attendere il raggio di sole sul viso, annusare l'odore del mare, inebriarsi della vicinanza, con tutti i sensi…

Tutti…

"Dio…" – André strinse di più la mano di lei, il corpo si contrasse, quasi rimpicciolendosi – "Avrei dovuto ascoltarlo…metterlo in guardia…evitare che s'illudesse davvero…".

"Non avresti potuto fare nulla…André…non sei responsabile…".

"No…forse non lo sono…ma io sono ancora vivo…mentre lui…anch'io un tempo avevo deciso di combattere per la Rivoluzione…ma io sono vivo…".

"E l'hai fatto! Hai combattuto questa battaglia, l'hai fatto qui…per queste persone e per noi!".

"Anche Alain aveva una famiglia!".

"Si…ce l'aveva…" – un respiro fondo, la coscienza in combattimento contro sé stessa – "E nonostante la sua famiglia lui ha compiuto una scelta…".

Alain padre…

Alai soldato…

Dunque il destino gli aveva imposto di scegliere.

Si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto lei al posto del soldato, semmai fosse davvero accaduto anche a lei di scegliere.

Il pensiero indusse rabbia.

La coscienza prese a svuotarsi, incapace di scendere giù nel baratro d'una simile scelta.

Morire e dunque chiudere in fretta il cerchio, annullare l'esistenza, sparire dissolti come polvere che torna alla polvere…

Oppure…

Si strinsero davvero le dita e la stretta condusse i pensieri ad ammettere che non si può scegliere tra vita e morte.

La vita avrà sempre mille risorse ed espedienti per attirare a sé, spuntarla sull'altra, sull'oblio dei sensi, ch'essa, la morte, forse conduce alla gloria eterna, all'altare degli dei e sublima le gesta degli eroi che verranno ricordati per sempre…

Eppure…

A chi importa davvero d'essere ricordati per sempre?!

Come potrebbe competere la gloria eterna d'una morte eroica, con il volto dei figli e le dita strette alla mano dell'altro, ricongiunte lì, sempre lì, nell'esiguo spazio di due palmi uniti?!

"Ha compiuto la sua scelta…" – concluse Oscar, un altro respiro spezzato, lo segno verso sé stessa, per aver, seppur per un solo istante, rimproverato all'amico le conseguenze del gesto – "L'ha fatto consapevolmente…e un uomo che sceglie di combattere per la libertà, la sua e quella di tutti gli altri uomini, non commetterà mai un errore. Tu hai fatto lo stesso…ma in altro modo. Hai scelto di salvare me…hai consentito così ai nostri figli di nascere e di vivere. E se non fosse stato per causa mia…perché per causa mia tu ha perduto la vista…forse ci saresti stato anche tu…là…a Parigi…".

"No!" – deciso, che non si riferiva a Parigi ma alla prima affermazione.

"Ci pensi?" – l'esordio contratto, le dita inanellate, la visione della storia che ad ogni respiro avrebbe potuto mutare il suo corso – "Se tu fossi morto davvero a Parigi? Il tredici luglio? Io non sarei vissuta! Anche ammettendo che fossi riuscita a fuggire e a lasciare la Francia…nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto e noi saremmo forse diventati due mitici eroi d'un improbabile assalto! Io non avrei mai voluto essere un eroe! Tu non me l'hai permesso e di questo e della vita che mi hai consentito di vivere te ne sarò grata per sempre! Una vita normale…forse banale…ma…chi sarebbe così pazzo da rinunciare ad un solo giorno della propria vita?! Della nostra vita?! Io…io no di certo…tu mi hai salvato…mi hai consentito di vivere…e solo con te io ho sentito di vivere!".

"Nessun uomo dovrebbe essere costretto a scegliere tra la libertà e la propria famiglia, tra la morte e la vita…è questo il punto!" – trafisse André laconico –"E' per questo che abbiamo sempre combattuto…perché ciascuno potessere essere libero e vivere. Eppure…ormai…è tutto finito. Non riesco neppure ad immaginare che Alain e Bernard siano morti…".

"André, ti prego…" – incapace di proseguire, compose l'unico gesto possibile. Appoggiò le mani al viso dell'altro, inducendolo a voltarsi dalla propria parte, piano, come a chiedere d'essere guardata, ancora, ancora una volta - "Sei sconvolto…lo sono anch'io…ma non possiamo mutare la nostra storia, le nostre scelte. Se non avessimo lasciato la Francia…così come è accaduto…esattamente così, in quell'unica maniera…se non avessimo avuto la possibilità di amarci e di vivere…Jibril e Amal probabilmente non sarebbero mai nati. E non avremmo mai incontrato Martin…non avremmo mai potuto conoscerlo. Non possiamo mutare un solo istante del nostro passato senza veder crollare il nostro presente. Io non voglio rinunciare a te e a loro. E dunque non potrò mai rinnegare le scelte che hai compiuto…che abbiamo compiuto…".

Tutto aveva un senso dunque.

Eppure tutto aveva preso a sfuggire tra le dita.

Il tempo non lo puoi imprigionare…

Il tempo si fa beffe dell'amore…

Eppure l'amore…

"Ciò che non so davvero…" – sibilò Oscar, tono quasi commosso – "Non so se Costance e Jaques comprenderanno mai il gesto del padre. Forse ne saranno orgogliosi…forse no. Ma loro adesso sono rimasti soli!".

"Sono soli…".

Una mano al viso, l'implosione dei sensi…

Le lacrime presero a scendere, impossibili da trattenere, il respiro ingoiato e tenuto stretto, le dita si slacciarono stringendosi a pugno.

No, lei riprese la mano…

"Dovremo dire a Jibril che non riceverà più nessuna lettera da Costance…starà male…so che si erano scritti spesso…".

Annuì André: "Vorrei essere presente anch'io…è meglio se li porti qui…".

Dunque avevano imparato a lasciar scorrere anche il silenzio.

E anche le lacrime…

Non faceva rumore il silenzio che scorreva, non più del tempo che altrettanto silenziosamente conduceva la sua corsa riappropriandosi del destino delle persone, le esistenze intrecciate che poi i legami avrebbero preso a sciogliersi di nuovo.

Evanescente scorrere…

Lacrime silenziose…

 _§§§_

Jibril fissò sua madre, lo sguardo sgranato, il sentore che le lettere che non giungevano più dalla Francia da parte dell'amica Costance non fosse dovuto al fatto che quelle erano state ingoiate da una qualche razzia d'un mezzo postale.

La realtà sferzò la coscienza del ragazzino. Aveva quattordici anni Oscar Jibril Grandier, compiuti da pochi mesi.

Dunque quell'uomo alto e moro, sorriso scanzonato, apprensivo quanto basta, irruento quanto basta, amorevole con i figli suoi e degli altri…

Quell'uomo che aveva conosciuto sette anni prima era morto, assieme all'altro, con cui aveva scambiato qualche parola, che l'altro gli aveva raccontato di Parigi, la città che da allora, senza che quella città fosse stata mai visitata, aveva preso ad entragli in testa, al moccioso, e poi a poco a poco anche nel cuore, perché quella era Parigi e là viveva l'amica Costance.

Interrogò maman…

"Costance…" – balbettò Jibril incapace d'immaginarsi che alla bambina fosse accaduto altro.

I mocciosi vanno subito al dunque, non ci girano attorno alle questioni, anche se quella situazione era davvero greve ed immensa per la coscienza d'un moccioso di quattordici anni.

Di Bonaparte ormai avevano sentito parlare tutti in quegli anni,

Ed il fatto che qualcuno, Alain Soisson e Bernard Chatelet, avesse attentato alla vita di quello ch'era divenuto Primo Console di Francia e che quelli poi fossero morti d'una morte che doveva aver rovesciato addosso alla famiglia lo sdegno e la vendetta del futuro imperatore e di tutti quelli che l'avessero appoggiato, deponeva per una visione quanto meno apocalittica.

Tutti quelli che avessero avuto a che spartire con gli attentatori non avrebbero avuto vita facile.

François Chatelet e sua madre non erano più in Francia.

Costance e la sua famiglia…

"Voglio andare…andare a Parigi!" – sibilò Jibril, incredulo e furioso ed impaurito, ben sapendo che sarebbe stato impossibile ottenere un qualunque consenso.

Lo sguardo si posò su quello della madre, finirono per fronteggiarsi madre e figlio, muti, severi, che lei d'improvviso si ritrovò di fronte al baratro e avrebbe voluto replicare e…

André le strinse la mano.

Non sarebbe toccato a lei quel ruolo.

La madre avrebbe semmai dovuto accogliere la frustrazione del figlio, non la rabbia.

"Maman…voglio ritrovare Costance!" – sferzò il bambino alzandosi in piedi – "Adesso che suo padre non c'è più…".

Tutti e quattro lì…

Marie finì per stringersi a sua madre. Anche se era la più piccola, lei era sempre stata forte, l'unica visione capace d'ammutolirla ed illiquidire il sangue, quella di veder scindersi e sgretolarsi la composizione granitica della famiglia.

Il ricordo del fratello perduto, Martin, aleggiava ancora nella mente, nelle parole, negl'istanti confusi e dolorosi che s'erano incisi e la cicatrice avrebbe sempre pulsato, ora lieve ora fonda, a rammentare l'assenza.

Lanciò un'occhiata terrorizzata al fratello.

"Jibril…" – esordì André calmo, per trovare le parole. Per quanto si fosse atteggiato liberale da sempre, non si sarebbe mai immaginato di dover reprimere un desiderio del figlio, come non fosse il momento giusto, come se…

"Mon papà! Vorrei il tuo consenso! Il nonno dice che adesso è tornato ad abitare nella sua casa…andrò da lui, a Parigi, e cercherò Costance…".

 _Paris…_

"Sei troppo giovane per un viaggio simile!" – sentenziò André duro.

Oscar ascoltò il timbro della voce, in esso la disapprovazione mista alla paura, la stessa che provava lei.

"Mi farò accompagnare da Sir Joseph!" – contestò Jibril stizzito – "Gli scriverò…mi ha sempre detto che quando avessi voluto fare un viaggio lui mi avrebbe aiutato! E poi…".

"Sei…" – azzardò Oscar mentre anche lei ascoltava il divenire del tempo, l'implodere delle certezze – "Troppo giovane…".

"Maman!" – Jibril s'avventò su di lei, a parole, rinfacciando il passato che gli era stato svelato e che ora diveniva arma per estorcere un consenso – "Mi avete raccontato che a quattordici anni…sei diventata capitano…delle Guardie…del Re…".

La voce spezzata, il respiro contratto…

L'incoscienza prese a mescolarsi alla paura.

Jibril non era stato addestrato come lo era stata la madre…

Jibril era troppo giovane…

"La mia stessa età! Tu hai fatto tutto questo a quattordici anni…e io non potrei semplicemente andare in Francia!?".

Fu lei davvero a restare senza parole…

Mai avrebbe immaginato che il suo passato le si sarebbe ritorto contro.

"No…" – replicò severo André – "Non è il momento adatto! Parigi non è una città sicura…".

"Padre…".

"Non adesso!" – la voce s'innalzò, così come lo sguardo.

Fu il volto e l'espressione e la voce, quasi fredda, implacabile a gelare il figlio, che André lo sapeva che Jibril era libero e in fondo non chiedeva nulla d'impossibile.

Oscar s'immaginò ciò che stava attraversando la mente di André, che lui probabilmente aveva impresso nella coscienza il volto di suo figlio, bambino, quando l'aveva potuto vedere per l'ultima volta.

Che poi Jibril s'era perduto ed in quell'assenza il padre aveva perduto la luce del giorno.

Ed in quello stesso tempo s'era insinuato lo strazio di non rivederlo più, per davvero.

Per tutto quel tempo André doveva essersi dannato l'anima per trattenere dentro di sé ogni singola espressione del figlio, ogni gesto, tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto rammentarglielo, nello strazio poi di non avere più il sostegno della vista per cercarlo, né certezza se l'avrebbe mai incontrato di nuovo.

Dunque per lui Jibril era ancora un bambino, anche se aveva già quattordici anni e anche se tutti e due, padre e madre, sapevano bene che a quattordici anni anche lei s'era opposta alla volontà del padre ma alla fine aveva ceduto inoltrandosi nella straordinaria vita che aveva vissuto.

"Perché…" – mugugnò il ragazzino spazientito e deluso – "Non sono più un bambino!".

"Non lo sei…" - ammise André – "Ma io ho bisogno di te…qui…adesso! Scriveremo a tuo nonno. Conosceva Alain…avrà saputo che cosa è accaduto. Gli chiederemo di cercare la famiglia di Alain e se la troverà, di farci sapere come stanno. Allora potrai partire…ma non te lo lascerò fare fintanto che non sapremo che cosa è accaduto e dove si trovano Carmilla e i suoi figli. Ti chiedo questo Jibril. Ti chiedo di pazientare e di non essere avventato…solo questo…".

"Ma maman…lei…aveva quattrodici anni quando è diventata Capitano…me l'avete detto voi!".

"Tua madre…è vero…ma allora la Francia viveva nella stabilità. C'era un re…".

"E la Rivoluzione allora?!" - obiettò il moccioso che non poteva credere che la Rivoluzione gli fosse sempre stata mostrata come baluardo della libertà e della democrazia e adesso quella stessa Rivoluzione divenisse ostacolo al suo ingresso nel mondo – "Non mi avete sempre detto che bisogna combattere per la Rivoluzione?! Il re…".

"Jibril!" – André fissò il figlio, lo sguardo non ammetteva repliche – "La Rivoluzione…".

Lo sguardo si abbassò di nuovo, segno che la conversazione era terminata.

"La Rivoluzione ha fatto il suo corso. Sarà la Storia a stabilire se quel corso è stato un bene per i francesi…io non la rinnego…ma non voglio discutere oltre!".

I figli si alzarono, un cenno di saluto, non si poteva domandare altro in quel momento.

I figli uscirono, seguiti dagli sguardi della madre, divisa dallo strazio per gli amici perduti ed il peso della vita che avrebbe continuato a scorrere.

La vita esigeva adesso di allentare i legami e lasciar andare le persone.

"Sei stato cattivo!" – sentenziò Marie picchiando il piede per terra, poco fuori, nel cortile – "T'interessa solo di quella Costance e a noi non ci pensi?! Maman e papà resteranno soli…".

Jibril era arrabbiato, ancora di più adesso che la sorella gl'imponeva una visione delle cose che non gli era di certo sfuggita ma a cui aveva sperato di sfuggire. Immaginare che i genitori avrebbero avuto la necessità di avere i figli accanto era ovvio ma ciò andava a cozzare con l'istinto di andarsene.

Non in un posto qualunque no, non con l'idea di vedere il mondo, no…

L'unico luogo era Parigi…

 _Paris…_

Lì dove tutto aveva avuto inizio.

"Sarebbe davvero capace di mettersi a combattere per la Rivoluzione…" – sibilò André intuendo che i figli erano usciti, la mano a picchiare sul bracciolo della poltroncina, lo sguardo verso il vuoto, la chiosa forse a giustificare la negazione a lasciar partire il figlio.

Lo disse per dire che aveva paura di perderlo. Se lo ripetè per fugare l'ammissione che il tempo era trascorso e che lui avrebbe dovuto lasciare andare suo figlio, qualunque fosse stato l'ideale che l'avrebbe condotto lontano dai genitori e dalla terra in cui era nato.

Ma la sostanza della paura, quella, non ha altro spessore che la paura stessa.

 _Paris e Jibril…_

 _Dio…_

Il corpo s'affossò sulla poltroncina.

Oscar s'avvicinò.

Gli pareva così stanco André e pallido e lontano.

Intuì che non avrebbe retto un'altra separazione, non in quel momento.

"In fondo siamo stati noi ad educare i nostri figli!" – ammise, per giustificare il figlio ed ammansire il padre – "La responsabilità di ciò che fanno e pensano è in parte nostra. Abbiamo sempre affermato che la Rivoluzione e ciò che di buono essa ha portato va difeso…non possiamo dunque rinnegare loro la libertà…".

"Hai detto bene…" – sussurrò André chinando il capo – "Sei stata corretta! La Rivoluzione ha portato del bene…ma non sempre tutto è stato bene! Avresti mai potuto immaginare ciò che è accaduto!?".

Silenzio…

"Lasciami solo…".

Oscar non rispose ma non lasciò la stanza, s'avvicinò, s'inginocchiò davanti all'altro.

Appoggiò la testa sulla gamba, le dita scorsero per incontrare le dita dell'altro.

Si raggiunsero, s'intrecciarono.

Rimasero lì, in silenzio, in ascolto dell'implodere dei sensi, che adesso soli non sarebbero riusciti a stare mai più.

Oscar lo sapeva che André aveva iniziato a morire dalla morte di Martin.

Non voleva lasciarlo solo.

Lui comprese, che lei si sentì tirare, l'altra mano di lui affondata nella testa tirò un poco a dirigere gl'intenti.

Si sollevò piano e si sedette su di lui, adagiando il corpo al tronco dell'altro, abbracciandolo, stringendolo, perché le lacrime non avevano più forza di restare imprigionate nella gola.

Lo tenne stretto a sé André, mentre piangeva, senza emettere suono, senza respirare quasi, e così lei…

Erano vivi e dunque grati…

Erano vivi e dunque dannati per sempre perché l'amico era stato pazzo ed insensato…

Alain era morto e loro no.

Anche Bernard era morto e loro no.

E la Rivoluzione dunque era morta e presto sarebbe morta anche la Repubblica.

Erano vivi…

L'istinto d'affondare la vita dell'una in quella dell'altro.

Prese a baciare il viso, raccogliere e leccare l'amaro ed il salato sapore del pianto.

Il bacio eruppe sulle labbra, che lei amava da sempre, anche se adesso esse erano chiuse, quasi sigillate, un'eresia immaginare d'amarsi, che amarsi avrebbe dovuto essere perché si è felici e non perché si è dannati.

No, loro si sarebbero amati sempre, persino nel buio della dannazione.

Il lampo di scostarsi per chiudersi su di lui, lì, seduta su di lui…

L'istante per liberare la pelle, ch'essa fosse finita a lambire e strisciare quella dell'altro, un poco umida, le lacrime scivolate giù, sul collo, sul sangue che pulsava…

Il respiro di chiudere la bocca sulla bocca per distruggere il senso di colpa, la dannazione d'esser vivi…

Si amarono piano, in silenzio, quasi immobili, risucchiando l'uno il respiro dell'altra.

Si amarono quasi con vergogna, perché erano vivi.

Suggellarono gl'ignominia dell'egoismo d'aver vissuto per sé stessi e non per la Rivoluzione e nemmeno per la Repubblica.

Avevano troppa fame e sete di sé.

Lei lo voleva lì, ancora un altro giorno…

E lui voleva vivere ancora, ancora un altro giorno.

 _Laborintus id est domus dealli…_

I piedi e gli sguardi avevano raggiunto il centro del percorso, da quando tanti anni prima, tutti e due erano entrati nel labirinto, in momenti differenti e così, per vie differenti, avevano raggiunto il culmine, imboccando lo stesso sentiero.

Respiri calmi...

Mani unite, dita chiuse a stringersi e camminare assieme.

Il tempo era scorso, continuando ad avanzare, giungendo al tempo in cui altri avrebbero proseguito nel cammino.

Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza ciò che avevano vissuto.

Eppure non si sarebbe mai potuti esser grati abbastanza di ciò che s'era vissuto.

Ogni giorno…

Dunque i piedi e gli sguardi avrebbero preso a voltarsi.

Il percorso sarebbe ripreso a ritroso.

Il percorso avrebbe condotto fuori, le vie si sarebbero divise, di nuovo, imboccando strade diverse, anche se unite dalla stessa sorte, una soltanto, ch'essa avesse seguito la riva d'un fiume o si fosse inerpicata su sulla cima d'una collina o fosse precipitata giù nel crepaccio che porta al mare.

Fuori dal labirinto, forse un giorno le mani si sarebbero ricongiunte ancora.

Un giorno…

 _§§§_

 _Quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, autunno, al tramonto…_

"André?".

Sollevò lo sguardo su di lui osservandolo.

André stava lì, occhi chiusi, sulla vecchia sedia di legno che un tempo era sul terrazzo della stanza che lei aveva occupato, quand'erano arrivati ad Alcantia.

La stanza era andata distrutta, il terrazzo anche.

La sedia s'era salvata solo perché era stata tolta anni prima e su quel terrazzo non era più stata rimessa.

I bambini erano nati verso l'estate ed avevano trascorso i primi mesi della loro vita alla Casaccia. E lassù era bastato trovare sollievo sotto le fronde fitte delle quercie e dei salici ed attendere che l'estate avesse allentato la sua morsa umida e calda.

Ora che non era più necessario salire alla Casaccia, una specie di angolo chiuso dall'ombra di salici e larici e pini era stato ricavato al confine con i primi boschi di ulivi, che lambivano la spiaggia, cullati dal vento.

Un altro giorno…

In un'altra stagione…

Ormai da due anni la Francia aveva incoronato il nuovo Imperatore.

Un altro giorno…

In ascolto dei rumori della sera.

Il vento leggero oppure impetuoso, le voci di quelli che lavoravano alla tenuta…

E da lontano i cavalli…

E più giù il mare intenso e profondo, sentore salmastro e pungente e poi dolce, mescolato al ricordo del colore, nelle sue infinite tonalità, specchio tra cielo e nuvole e terra.

Il mare…

Un altro giorno…

In un'altra stagione…

Senza tempo.

Pareva dormisse André, non aprì gli occhi, si voltò per ascoltare.

"Hai freddo? Vado a prenderti una coperta o vuoi che rientriamo?".

Gli occhi agli occhi, al viso, ai lineamenti ancora taglienti e belli, intensamente suoi.

"No…non preoccuparti. Vorrei restare ancora fuori. Sai, questo momento della giornata, mentre la calma scende sulla campagna, è quello che preferisco. Gli uccelli si preparano per la notte, il mare quasi si acquieta come se nemmeno lui volesse più dare disturbo al riposo. Tutto pare rallentare e fermarsi…anche s'è tutto solo sospeso. Il sole non scalda più…ma la luce tornerà…domani tornerà di nuovo…".

Parole un poco struggenti, quasi sussurrate, la brezza a cullare gli sguardi, scivolando quieta sulla pelle e sui visi.

"Sarai stanca…" – la voce morbida chiese conto della giornata.

"Non più del solito…" – un sorriso, gli accarezzò i capelli, scostandoli alla fronte.

Le dita si bearono del contatto con le ciocche, gli occhi osservarono la fronte, solcata dai segni del tempo.

"Jibril…" – ammise André – "Sta facendo di tutto per imparare ciò che tu stessa hai imparato alla sua età…".

"E io sto cercando d'insegnargli quello che so. Sono stupita…apprende in fretta…ma sembra che lo faccia per rabbia e non per il desiderio d'imparare…".

"Credo che la responsabilità sia mia!" – chiosò André.

Un respiro fondo…

Lo sguardo si corrugò. Il buio lo circondava, chiuse gli occhi ugualmente.

"Vorrebbe partire…" – ammise – "E allora vuole dimostrarci che lontano da noi sarebbe in grado di cavarsela…".

Lo sguardo allo spicchio di mare.

Oscar ammise ch'era rabbia gentile quella che innervava i gesti asciutti del figlio.

Ancora qualche mese e sarebbe diventato più alto di lei.

Alle spalle…

Si voltò. Lo scorse, camminare piano verso di loro.

"Papà…".

"Jibril…".

"Come stai papà? Mi hanno detto che oggi…non sei andato su in paese…ti aspettavano…".

"Va tutto bene…sono solo un po' stanco…".

Sorrise il figlio…

Oscar lo guardò e riconobbe lo sguardo profondo e limpido e dolce del padre, per quanto Jibril le assomigliasse, stessi occhi chiari e grandi, capelli altrettanto chiari che lui aveva preso a legare con un nastro, perché gli piaceva tenerli lunghi.

Intuì l'insofferenza che scorreva nelle vene di Jibril.

Erano trascorsi due anni da quando lui aveva chiesto al padre di poter partire, lasciare il Granducato.

Il padre era stato chiaro e lui non aveva chiesto più nulla.

"Jibril…" – tentò d'esordire Oscar.

Di corsa, un poco affannata…

Un salto a schivare il fratello che le riservò una faccia di compatimento…

Marie Amal fece una piroetta girando attorno alla madre che si era rialzata, stampandole un bacio sulla guancia. S'accoccolò vicino al padre, sporgendosi e lasciando un bacio lieve sulla fronte.

"Amal…".

"Mon papà! Come stai?! Oggi…non ti ho visto…".

"Sto bene…ma ero stanco…non ho dormito molto…".

"Vuoi che vada a preparare il thé!?".

Le dita si strinsero assieme…

"Aspetta…" – chiese l'altro – "Aspetta solo un momento…devo parlare a tutti e due…".

Il cuore sussultò un poco. Oscar ascoltò la brezza del mare, insolitamente fredda.

Aveva imparato che nulla accade mai per caso.

"Che devi dirci papà?" – chiese Jibril.

"Vorrei che ascoltasse anche tua sorella…so che lei non è mai stata d'accordo…".

Anche la mocciosa s'irrigidì che tanto aveva compreso, che l'unico motivo di disaccordo tra tutti e quattro sarebbe stato ritrovarsi a non essere e vivere tutti e quattro assieme.

"Papà…hai detto che sei stanco…" – provò ad intervenire Marie.

"Piccola…non fare così! Sei intelligente…forse hai già capito…" – l'interruppe André – "Ma è giusto che sia io a dare il consenso a Jibril…".

Sussultò il ragazzino…

"Padre…".

"Due anni fa mi avevi chiesto di partire…ebbene…credo che adesso tu sia abbastanza grande…se ne avrai desiderio potrai farlo…".

"Papà…" – s'avvicinò Jibril ed anche lui s'inginocchiò incrociando lo sguardo deluso e terrorizzato di Marie.

"Piccola…" – se l'immaginò André che la figlia non sarebbe stata felice di apprendere che il fratello avrebbe avuto il consenso a lasciare la loro casa – "So che il pensiero che Jibril possa partire ti spaventa. So che sei legata a tuo fratello, ma è giusto che lui possa scegliere e decidere della sua vita. Aveva espresso l'intenzione di lasciare questa casa e se vorrà adesso potrà farlo…".

"Papà…tu hai bisogno di me…" – si schernì Jibril, stretto tra la gratitudine per l'opportunità che finalmente gli veniva concessa ed il pensiero di lasciare i genitori e la sorella e la sua terra…

"Avrò sempre bisogno di te…" – ammise André – "E non per il lavoro alla tenuta…ma perché sei mio figlio…e la stessa cosa vale per tua madre. Ma è giusto che tu possa scegliere il tuo destino. Appartiene a te e non a noi…".

Il cuore davvero si contrasse.

Marie fece per alzarsi.

Suo padre intuì lo scarto tentò d'afferrare la mano. La tenne lì: "Non devi essere adirata con tuo fratello…sai vero che un giorno potrebbe accadere anche a te di desiderare di partire e allora potrai farlo…".

"Io no! Io non ti lascio!" – affondò la bambina.

"Non puoi saperlo…" – sorrise André – "Nessuno può sapere cosa ci riserva il futuro. Ciò che possiediamo davvero sono i nostri legami con le persone che amiamo…tutto il resto potrà mutare e cambiare forma…potrete abitare in altri luoghi, in altre città…ma noi saremo sempre insieme…".

La voce si perse sormontata dalla brezza del mare.

"Padre…ti ringrazio…" – ammise Jibril un poco frastornato.

Si era fidato del padre per tutto quel tempo. Il padre aveva opposto il rifiuto a partire e lui adesso ne comprendeva le ragioni.

Non quelle di allora ma quelle del presente.

Jibril intuì d'essere cresciuto e d'essere un poco più saldo di due anni prima e più certo d'essere in grado di partire ma al tempo stesso ancora più incerto, che struggeva l'idea di lasciare maman e papà e Marie.

Jibril si chinò a baciare il padre.

Un respiro fondo…

"Marie…vado io…ad avvertire Lari…" – sussurrò alla sorella – "Tu resta…".

L'ultimo sguardo al padre che quello allungò la mano per accarezzare la guancia del figlio.

Un sorriso lieve…

Il figlio era cresciuto.

Era tempo per lui d'essere lasciato libero di scegliere.

Anche se Parigi non era mutata in quegli anni e nemmeno la Francia.

Parigi in fondo non sarebbe mai mutata.

In essa si sarebbe sempre combattuto per la libertà.

Sempre e per sempre…

Madre e figlio lasciarono soli il padre e la figlia.

E Jibril non potè non abbracciare la madre, stringerla a sé mentre si avviavano verso casa.

Oscar comprese che il figlio era davvero cresciuto. Si sentì accogliere dal braccio forte e dolce al tempo stesso, uguale a quello del padre.

"Hai capito?!" – chiese di nuovo André a Marie – "Non devi essere arrabbiata con Jibril…è giusto che lui possa scegliere come e dove vivere la sua vita…".

"Lo so…ma così noi resteremo soli!" – obiettò l'altra sedendosi a terra, la testa reclinata un poco all'indietro appoggiata al fianco del padre.

Gli occhi presero a ficcarsi su in alto, a scrutare il cielo fondo su, sempre più su, fino a rischiare di finire ingoiati dall'azzurro intenso e fondo striato dalle tonalità rosa che il tramonto si divertiva a spruzzare nell'aria cristallina.

Non rispose André…

"Indaco…" – sussurrò piano Marie.

"Ah…dunque questa sera il cielo è indaco?!" – replicò André, gli occhi erano chiusi, in ascolto del gioco che spesso compivano lui e la figlia.

"Indaco e blu e poi fiori di lino e ortensie…quelle che Donna Lari ha piantato in fondo al giardino…".

"Ortensie azzurre?!".

"Si mon papà…azzurre come il cielo…".

"Azzure come gli occhi di tua madre!?".

"Oui…che però…me l'hai detto tu che gli occhi non sono mai dello stesso colore…".

Sorrise André, accarezzando la testa della figlia.

"Papà…".

"Dimmi piccola?".

"Joseph…Joseph Rudolf…mi ha invitato…" – balbettò la mocciosa.

"Scommetto che ti ha invitato ad un ricevimento a casa dei Conti Rudolf?!" – la prevenne André completando l'assunto. Una punta di velata e morbida ironia.

"Nooo!" – piccata l'altra fece per girarsi – "Che dici?! Io ad un ricevimento?!".

"Non sia mai!" – rise André piano – "Mademoiselle Marie Amal Grandier ad un ricevimento?!".

"No…ecco…volevo dire…mi ha invitato a pescare!".

"Ahhh….ecco! Così va meglio! Direi un invito allettante! E tu che cosa hai risposto?".

Un respiro fondo…

"Ecco…non so…tu che dici?".

"Beh…andare a pescare…lo trovo interessante. Ma a te piacerebbe?".

L'altra annuì, un sorriso a labbra strette. Si comprendeva che ne aveva voglia ma al pari non avrebbe voluto distogliersi dal padre.

Lui ascoltò il silenzio della mocciosa.

La mano scorse al viso, le dita intuirono la presa di posizione favorevole.

"Lo prendo come un sì!" – ammise André mentre Amal appoggiava la mano su quella del padre.

"Non ti spiace allora se vado?".

"Affatto! Anzi…poi discuteremo su quello che pescherai! Solo…stai attenta al sole…è ancora caldo…".

"Mi metterò un cappello allora!".

"Così farai felice Donna Lari. Sai, mi racconta sempre che hai la pelle così bianca che sarebbe un peccato che si scottasse…".

"Uh! Quante storie! Maman sta sempre al sole…".

"E maman è bella ugualmente vero!?".

"Oui, mon papà! Maman è così bella. Te lo dico sempre…maman è sempre la stessa…".

"Lo so…vorrà dire che sarai tu a raccontarmi di lei. Sai vero che se glielo chiedo, lei non mi risponde!?".

Marie Amal si sporse per baciare il padre.

André accarezzò la testa dell'altra che si alzò di scatto.

"Mi aspetti?! Vado a prendere i miei fogli…così scriviamo il nome di altri colori…".

"Sempre…" – rispose piano André che così si replicavano lui e la figlia alle domande reciproche.

 _Hai fame?_

 _Sempre…_

 _Hai sonno?_

 _Sempre…_

 _C'è il sole oggi?_

 _Sempre!_

Che se non era vero finivano per scoppiare a ridere tutti e due!

Ma no, lui l'avrebbe davvero attesa lì, la piccola Marie Amal, sempre e per sempre.

Che s'incrociarono madre e figlia mentre la seconda correva dentro casa e l'altra usciva.

Un sorriso veloce…

Oscar s'avvicinò di nuovo, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.

Gli prese la mano, l'appoggiò al viso, per tornare accarezzare sé stessa attraverso il palmo conosciuto.

Silenzio…

Nessuna parola…

Con o senza di te…

Da quando Martin era morto era come se loro avessero iniziato a morire. Un poco alla volta, seppur senza accorgersene, se non al tramonto, quando il cielo si svuotava di luce e allora anche il cuore si smarriva un poco, che l'assenza pesava di più ed era più difficile colmarla.

E poi ancora di più, dopo che s'era saputo che anche Alain e Bernard era morti. Tutto aveva preso a rallentare ed al tempo stesso a correre veloce.

"Cosa c'è?" – chiese André, la voce flebile.

"Nulla…va tutto bene…" – ammise Oscar anche se no, anche il suo cuore aveva compreso d'aver iniziato a spezzarsi, un poco al giorno, giorno dopo giorno, proprio come il cuore di lui.

André non aveva permesso a Jibril di andare in Francia fino ad allora. Aveva avuto paura di perdere il figlio.

Ora che quel consenso era giunto…

Oscar si chiese perché ma non volle chiederne conto ad André.

La mano si posò sulla testa. Gli era sempre piaciuto accarezzarle i capelli. Ne rammentava il colore chiaro, forse immaginando solo ch'esso ora fosse divenuto ancora più chiaro e lieve, come sul viso di lei il tempo poteva aver preso a lasciare qualche debole e sofferente segno.

"Non ti dispiace…il consenso a Jibril…" – fu lui a chiederlo.

Negò Oscar: "E' giusto così…solo che…sai anch'io amo questo momento della giornata…quando la vita rallenta e tutto pare calmarsi. Anche le emozioni si…tutte. Però poi ho anche un po' di paura. Sai quando arriva la notte…spesso mi fa paura la notte. Non è il buio a spaventarmi…è che tutto pare fermo, immobile, come se il sole non dovesse più sorgere…e questo…questo un po' m'incute timore. Il tuo consenso a Jibril lo comprendo…solo…se lui se ne andrà…sarà come questo tramonto…".

Fu André a sorriderle, la mano libera raggiunse la testa, le dita affondarono nei capelli.

"La mia Oscar che ha paura! Questa è bella! Non hai mai avuto paura di nulla tu, fin da quando eri una bambina! Volevi sempre vincere e non ti spaventava nulla!".

"Si ma adesso sono cresciuta e non ho più la spavalderia di quando ero giovane. Adesso…è come se ogni giorno percepissi che tutto prima o poi mi sfuggirà tra le mani…".

André rimase lì, fu lui ad appoggiare la mano sulla guancia di lei, nel silenzio rotto solo dai solchi asciutti dei voli delle rondini e dalle strida dei gabbiani e dal vento leggero che frusciava tra i rami ormai spogli.

S'era entrati di nuovo nell'autunno…

Il Primo Console era stato incoronato Imperatore dei Francesi.

La Rivoluzione era morta e così anche la Repubblica.

E dunque un po' avevano preso a morire anche loro…

"Oscar…".

"Si…" – lo sguardo agli occhi di lui. Erano di nuovo chiusi.

"Niente…niente amore mio…volevo…volevo solo dirti che ti amo. Ti amo…solo questo…".

"Ti amo anch'io…" – sussurrò lei allungandosi e baciandolo sulle labbra.

"Sempre e per sempre…".

"Sempre e per sempre!" – ripetè lei, un bacio leggero, uno sguardo agli occhi chiusi, al suo viso bello e pulito…

Ai capelli neri e ribelli…

"Senti…la tua mano è gelata… sono davvero stupida…ero rientrata per prendere la coperta e poi…".

"Poi avrai parlato con Jibril immagino…".

"Si…e me ne sono dimenticata!".

"Che cosa vi siete detti?".

"Era come immaginavi tu! Adesso è disorientato…il cuore gli batteva forte…mi pareva quasi che tremasse. L'idea di partire…credo l'abbia coltivata a lungo dentro di sé, per tutti questi anni, ma non voleva farti il torto d'importi una scelta. L'hai preceduto dunque ma solo di poco. Però adesso… credo che un poco di paura ce l'abbia!".

"Ho sentito la sua insofferenza. Il silenzio è sempre stata l'arma preferita dei Jarjayes! E lui non è mai stato da meno di te! Anziché recriminare e sbraitare e fare sceneggiate…il suo silenzio mi ha parlato più di mille parole. Non credo che voglia lasciare la sua casa perché qui non è felice…dunque lo spaventa l'idea di non vedere più questi luoghi. E' solo crescendo che si acquisce la coscienza di ciò che potrà riservare la vita…".

"E di ciò che ci lasciamo dietro!" – ammise lei – "E io ho lasciato in casa la coperta! Aspettami…".

Tentò d'alzarsi velocemente…

André non le consentì di staccarsi, strinse il polso, dolcemente, trattenendola lì.

Lei tornò a lui, scorrendo allo sguardo.

I suoi occhi ancora chiusi.

"Dimmi André…cosa c'è?".

Lui aprì piano la mano. Le dita s'intrecciarono a quelle di Oscar.

Catturò la mano e i due palmi si unirono combaciando, scambiandosi una carezza tiepida.

"Scegli tu quando lasciare andare Jibril…".

"Cosa? Avevi detto…".

"Gli ho dato la mia benedizione…lo so che lui vorrebbe partire ma è spaventato. Non si tratta solo di viaggiare fino a Parigi…non sappiamo ciò che troverà e soprattutto se davvero ritroverà Costance e la famiglia di Alain…dunque…sarai tu a lasciarlo partire…".

Di nuovo implosero i sensi…

 _Perché…_

"Ormai è cresciuto…saprà badare a sé stesso…".

"Va bene…glielo diremo…" – annuì lei che ne avevano appena discusso e non le pareva che la partenza sarebbe stata così imminente.

"Si…glielo dirai…".

"André…".

"Nulla…Oscar…vai pure…ma torna presto…" – sussurrò lui.

"Certo, farò in un attimo…" – gli occhi fermi al volto di lui, alle parole, alla mano intrecciata alla sua.

La gola si chiuse, inspiegabilmente, a malincuore lasciò quella stretta, avviandosi velocemente verso la porta della casa.

 _Oscar…_

Pochi passi, il cuore batteva veloce…

 _Oscar…_

Pochi gradini, la coperta ripiegata su una sedia sotto il porticato.

L'afferrò e fece tornare indietro.

 _Oscar…_

Ammise che il tramonto sarebbe stato gradevole…

Era freddo, sarebbe bastata una tazza di té che a quell'ora doveva essere già pronto.

Solo qualche istante in più…

 _Oscar…_

Nell'ombra disegnata dal tramonto si avviò verso la cucina.

Vide passare Amal con i suoi preziosi fogli in mano.

Un istante…

 _Oscar…_

Istintivamente si fermò, percorsa da un alito di vento che penetrò nel profondo, gelando le mani come se quelle di lui fossero ancora posate lì, sulle mani e sul viso.

Un istante e si ritrovò libera, senza fiato, senza parole, senza udire più alcun suono dentro di sé.

"Amal…" – il nome della figlia, appena sussurrato.

"Si, maman?".

"Scusa, potresti andare a prendere il tè e portarlo fuori? Vorrei tornare da tuo padre…".

"Certo maman, verrò subito…".

 _Oscar…_

Rimase un istante incerta.

Immobile.

Immersa nella sensazione avvolgente…

Il cuore batteva così forte che sarebbe uscito dal petto e…

Nella mente la stretta dolce ed infinita ed i palmi uniti ed i suoi occhi chiusi.

E la sua voce che pareva ormai lontana.

 _Oscar…_

Davvero la udì la voce di André. La stava chiamando.

Si girò e corse fuori, veloce, stringendo la coperta nelle mani.

Vedeva André da lontano.

Lui era rimasto fuori.

Arrivò su di lui, quasi cadendo, s'inginocchiò di nuovo prendendogli la destra, lasciando cadere la coperta a terra.

"André…".

Lo chiamò una volta, un'altra ancora.

Osservava il viso bianco.

Il vento muoveva le ciocche scure, lasciando intravedere la vecchia cicatrice.

Il viso leggermente reclinato da un lato.

Un respiro…

André si mosse piano ma non aprì gli occhi.

"Dimmi? Volevi dirmi qualcosa…".

La voce calma e lontana, quasi impercettibile.

La voce calda ed avvolgente.

Il cuore batteva forte e quella voce, poche parole attese fin dall'istante in cui l'aveva lasciato, la calmarono, acquietando l'agitazione che l'aveva presa.

"Scusami…mi era sembrato che tu mi avessi chiamato…" – spiegò lei, piano.

"No…non credo di averlo fatto…comunque sono felice che tu sia tornata…".

La voce flebile, un sorriso appena accennato.

"Sono qui, André…ora sono qui…" - strinse la mano, era fredda - "Senti…hai le mani gelate…ti metto la coperta…".

Fece per lasciare la sua mano e prendere la coperta e mettergliela addosso.

Lui la fermò.

"No…non lasciarmi…".

Aprì gli occhi questa volta, il verde terso dello sguardo si posò su di lei.

Per un istante Oscar ebbe l'impressione che lui la stesse guardando.

Come un tempo.

"André…".

La sinistra di lui mezz'aria…

Le labbra dischiuse senza possibilità di dire altro.

S'era usciti dal labirinto dunque e i destini si sarebbero divisi.

L'ultimo istante perché le dita si sfiorassero e le labbra si parlassero.

"Ti amo…" - la mano di André si strinse ancora di più a quella di lei, la sinistra si mosse al viso.

S'avvicinò Oscar perché lui la potesse sfiorare.

"Ti amerò sempre…non avere paura della notte…ti parlerò attraverso la voce dei nostri figli…" - la mano accarezzò il viso, un ultimo impercettibile incontro – "Ti aspetterò amore mio…ti aspetterò…".

"Anch'io ti amo André…" – un filo di voce – "Ti amerò sempre…".

Dunque il destino concedeva ai due amanti di amarsi, colmandosi delle parole, degli sguardi, dell'ultimo tocco…

L'amore non cura e non guarisce…

L'amore scava…

La stretta si sciolse.

Il buio chiuse lo sguardo…

Lei rimase lì, la mano di lui tenuta stretta, che però essa era divenuta un poco pesante, eppure leggera.

L'altra mano s'appoggiò giù…

Lei provò a riprenderla che però le sfuggì.

E lei si ritrovò libera, per un istante, mentre continuava a fissarlo, ad osservare il profilo tiepido contro la luce scura della sera.

Toccò di nuovo la mano, intrecciando piano le dita.

Tutto parve fermarsi.

Il cielo, il vento…

Il tempo…

Il silenzio calò come un velo sullo sguardo che aveva di fronte.

"André…".

Il nome sussurrato…

Lo chiamò, la voce lieve, il cuore fermo, lei lì, immobile…

Il vento respirò lieve attorno, mulinando brezza di mare e suono dell'anima ad inondare l'aria.

Non ebbe risposta.

Lo chiamò ancora.

I suoi occhi erano chiusi.

Tornò a cercare la mano.

Era fredda.

Lo sguardo rimase lì, occhi agli occhi, cercando un debole segno, uno qualsiasi, impercettibile.

Nessuna risposta.

Il tempo dunque si fermò lì, in quell'istante, mentre il vento continuò a scivolare sul viso e i gabbiani a fendere l'aria per risalire su, verso gli ultimi bagliori del giorno.

Le dita chiusero il polso, tentarono di scorgere un battito, lontano, perduto, ma pur sempre un battito.

Le dita strinsero il polso…

Lo sguardo si colmò dei colori della sera, delle nuvole rosate, lontane e leggere…

Dell'incarnato bianco e delle labbra appena dischiuse.

 _Le sue labbra…_

 _La sua bocca…_

 _Non lasciarmi…_

 _Non adesso._

 _E' troppo presto…_

 _E'…_

Nessun suono…

Nessuna parola.

Si sporse…

 _Non lasciarmi…_

 _Le sue labbra…_

Si sporse per cogliere il calore…

Per sussurrare al respiro che l'avrebbe sempre amato…

Lo baciò piano.

Le labbra erano fredde…

Alle spalle i passi di Marie Amal.

"Maman…".

Il debole tintinnare delle tazze sul tavolino…

Ogni rumore, persino i più comuni e domestici, presero a straziare il cuore.

"Marie…" – la chiamò piano, la fatica, l'impossibilità di trattenere il dolore, nemmeno un istante in più.

"Si maman…".

"Marie…vieni qui, accanto a me…".

Marie vide sua madre, inginocchiata a terra, accanto a lei la coperta che fece per raccogliere.

Oscar sentì la figlia chinarsi.

"Non importa Marie…non ha più importanza ormai…".

Marie ascoltò la voce di sua madre, parole a sussurrare l'inutilità del gesto, come se il tempo davvero si fosse fermato.

Il tono commosso e basso.

La vide un poco curva, le spalle incassate, il vento a scompigliare, nascondendo il viso.

Scorse il viso del padre allora.

Bianco e sereno.

Pareva dormisse.

"Maman…" – chiese Marie, scivolando di nuovo con gli occhi a cercare quelli di sua madre.

Si accostò a lei, inginocchiandosi a cercare il volto.

Oscar rimase immobile, lo sguardo fisso rivolto avanti a sé, immerso nel volto di lui.

Cercò la mano della figlia, quando la trovò la strinse, forte.

E Marie arrivò agli occhi di maman e vide scorrere una lacrima, leggera, silenziosa, sulla guancia.

"Marie…papà, se n'è andato…".

La voce flebile, spezzata dal respiro che non c'era, scosse Marie che allora guardò di nuovo il volto di suo padre.

Si adagiò tenendo stretta la mano di sua madre, fissando il viso sereno e dolce.

Il viso di suo padre che non c'era più.

"Papà…" – chiamò piano, sperando di non aver compreso, pensando davvero che lui stesse dormendo.

Sussurrò il nome dolce, piano piano, così che lui si sarebbe svegliato, avrebbe aperto gli occhi e l'avrebbe guardata e le avrebbe sorriso e…

Si erano appena parlati. Le aveva detto che avrebbero scritto il nome dei colori e del tempo e degli occhi di maman…

 _Fiori di lino…_

 _Fiordalisi…_

 _Ortensie…_

 _E poi viti d'autunno…_

 _E foglie d'ulivo…_

Anche i fogli scivolarono a terra, prendendo a sparpagliarsi agitati dal vento.

Mille fragili parole d'una voce ormai perduta.

"Marie…" – sua madre la richiamò con tutta la dolcezza che il cuore avrebbe potuto concedere mentre il respiro pareva esser rimasto lì nella gola e la vita aveva preso a scivolare via.

Aveva iniziato a morire anche lei…

Solo la mano della figlia nella sua, stretta a sé, e ora appoggiata sul petto nel quale scorreva impercettibile un respiro soffocato…

Solo il corpo della figlia accanto a sé, ormai cresciuta ma ancora troppo giovane per affrontare ciò che stava accadendo, riuscì a concedere tempo e forza per accogliere il dolore sordo ed implacabile che prese a colmare il solco scavato dall'amore.

Che lei era divenuta solco…

Ed ora prendeva a colmarsi dell'assenza, intuendo l'inevitabile disgregarsi di sé, che la presenza è altro dall'assenza e quella allora la puoi colmare solo dei ricordi.

Ma la consistenza della vita stretta nelle mani, dell'amore che ancora sentiva immenso e prepotente, quelli avrebbero continuato a scavare, implacabili…

L'amore non cura e non guarisce…

L'amore scava…

Dunque l'amore era stato capace di scavare un solco immenso, la vita ricevuta l'aveva consentito.

"Maman…" – si voltò Marie, la madre scese con lo sguardo agli occhi della figlia.

Adesso c'era Marie Amal accanto a sé.

Doveva consolare lei.

Istintivamente sentì che non avrebbe potuto lasciarsi vincere dal dolore.

Non poteva lasciare ch'esso aggredisse il cuore e l'anima, spezzando il respiro.

Non ancora…

Oscar si riebbe un istante, sollevò lo sguardo al mare.

Il sole stava morendo, di lì a poco sarebbe scomparso, tagliato dalla linea dorata dell'orizzonte.

Il sole sarebbe sceso quella sera davanti a loro e poi sarebbe sparito nel mare limpido.

E poi sarebbe riapparso, il giorno dopo, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Un istante, il solco dell'amore parve scavare ancora più a fondo, quasi a tranciare di netto l'esistenza.

Si domandò che sarebbe accaduto, come avrebbe fatto ad amare, a desiderare di vivere, ad esistere, così, semplicemente, istante dopo istante, mentre il sole sarebbe sceso quella sera, davanti a loro, e poi sarebbe sparito nel mare limpido e poi sarebbe riapparso, il giorno dopo, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Come avrebbe fatto ad osservare il mondo e le cose e le persone e le stagioni e tutto quanto sarebbe ancora scorso attraverso i suoi occhi, se la vita, la sua vita, si fermava lì, in quell'istante?

Aprì le braccia lasciando la _sua_ mano.

Abbracciò Marie, la chiuse a sé, stringendo il corpo piccolo, con tutta la forza che raccolse.

Accolse la figlia che affrontava un immenso dolore.

Che l'amore scava…

Anche l'amore il padre…

Lasciò la _sua_ mano per aprire le braccia alla vita, all'altra vita ch'era lì e che sentì piegarsi sulla propria vita che avrebbe accolto quella della figlia, come fosse tornata di nuovo nel grembo, per proteggerla, impedirle di soffrire.

Intuì che non avrebbe potuto.

Ammise che lei sarebbe scivolata giù, in una voragine altrettanto immensa fatta di nulla e di niente.

"Sono qui…non sei sola…" – mormorò piano, abbracciando l'altra, dolcemente, che anche lei si sentiva sprofondare nell'assenza che da quel momento avrebbe attraversato la sua vita.

Marie rimase lì un istante a raccogliere il coraggio.

Si staccò poi, richiamata dal padre, l'abbracciò, cercando la mano, stringendola, quasi sperasse che davvero lui non fosse altro che addormentato e presto si sarebbe svegliato e l'avrebbe accarezzata come faceva sempre tutte le volte che lei gli andava vicino.

"Mon papà…".

"Marie…".

Non riuscì a tenersi le lacrime in gola…

Intuì il cuore, il suo cuore, quasi frantumarsi.

Per un certo verso avrebbe voluto che accadesse davvero, forse avrebbe sofferto meno.

Di meno…

No…

Non sarebbe mai accaduto.

Ingoiò le lacrime, esse vorticarono nella gola e nella testa, impigliandosi al cuore, aggrovigliandosi attorno che si, quello si sarebbe spezzato, spezzando il respiro.

Si, forse davvero anche lei iniziava a morire.

"Marie…dobbiamo…chiamare Jibril…".

La voce uscì flebile, rassegnata.

Oscar parlava, nella testa s'ingigantì il pensiero più greve…

Solo Jibril…

Perché Martin…

Nella testa un unico gigantesco buco nero.

Il vuoto…

Il tutto e il niente…

Le mani presero a tremare, quasi non riuscì ad alzarsi, tanto che se ne rimase lì, a terra, vicino a Marie piegata su di _lui…_

 _Lui…_

 _Era lui…_

 _Lui era stato…_

 _Lui era stato respiro…_

 _Lui era stato un sorriso…_

 _Lui era stato un abbraccio forte…_

 _Lui era stato la sua vita e tutto ciò che lei era ed era diventata…_

 _Lui…_

 _Lui non c'era più._

E lei era ancora lì, eppure sentiva il corpo dissolversi, istante dopo istante, privato della consistenza dell'unione.

Diveniva nulla…

Nulla più di ciò che era e di ciò che era stata.

 _Lui…_

 _Lo sguardo…_

 _Le labbra dolci…_

 _La voce calda …_

 _La mano stretta alla sua…_

E il dolore, di nuovo, fortissimo, dentro di sé a bloccare il respiro, i pensieri, la vista...

I sensi a poco a poco presero a perdere contatto con la realtà.

Neppure s'accorse del pianto di Marie e dei passi di Donna Lari e di Cristiano ch'erano corsi sin lì, la donna ammutolita stretta al marito e l'altro che faticava a sorreggerla.

Neppure riuscì ad alzarsi quando Marie tornò al suo sguardo e le chiese di abbracciarla di nuovo.

E poi si ritrovò addosso il corpo del figlio più grande, ch'era cresciuto ma ora si ritrovava ad essere ridivenuto fragile forse più d'un tempo.

Non riuscì a fare più nulla, se non percepire, in quel momento, la consistenza implacabile del tempo che lento ed inesorabile avrebbe continuato a scorrere.

Il sole stava tramontando e di lì a poco sarebbe scomparso laggiù, inabissandosi nella linea dorata del mare.

Il sole sarebbe sceso quella sera, davanti a loro, e poi sarebbe sparito nel mare limpido.

E poi sarebbe riapparso, il giorno dopo, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Il tempo avrebbe continuato a scorrere.

Mentre lei avrebbe voluto fermarlo.

Restare lì, per sempre.

Lì la mano stretta nella mano di lui.

Vicino a lui…

 _Lui…_

Che ora non aveva più nome per lei.

 _Lui…_

Che era dentro di lei, in ogni parte di sé.

 _Lui…_

Che era stato la sua vita e tutto ciò che lei era stata ed era diventata.

Dunque era questo che sarebbe accaduto.

In qualunque istante fosse accaduto.

Accadde in un tiepido pomeriggio d'autunno.

In un giorno qualsiasi…

In una stagione qualsiasi…

Si sarebbe detto forse senza tempo.

Silenziosamente l'unione si sciolse, anche se il tempo aveva concesso all'amore di lasciar congiungere le dita e stringerle un'ultima volta e alla bocca di sussurrare che lui l'amava e che l'avrebbe aspettata sempre.

Oscar vide il sole tramontare quella sera e sparire nel mare limpido.

E il giorno dopo il sole sorse di nuovo, avvolto in una nebbia irreale e silenziosa.

Il nuovo giorno l'accarezzò sola, forse davvero per la prima volta nella vita, che la sua vita era iniziata dopo averlo incontrato.

Prima no, lei non aveva rammentato d'esser stata viva.

E dopo...

Lo sguardo s'aprì al nuovo giorno.

Tutto all'inizio apparve uguale al passato, identico.

Il cuore si colmò, s'allargò, la mente non comprendeva…

Il braccio s'allungò alle lenzuola vuote, fredde.

Nessun respiro, nessun corpo d'abbracciare, nessuno sguardo addormentato d'accarezzare.

Rimase immobile allora, il cuore beffato dal tempo e dall'assenza.

Nella coscienza prese a rifluire il vuoto.

Il solco scavato dall'amore prese ad incidere le viscere, quasi ad inghiottirla.

Corse al giorno in cui s'erano incontrati per la prima volta…

Da quel giorno non si erano più divisi. Nemmeno quando loro stessi l'avevano imposto a sé stessi.

Si ritrovò impreparata, consapevole che la vita finisce, per tutti, e che loro non sarebbero stati da meno.

Il sole sorse di nuovo il giorno dopo ed il giorno dopo ancora.

Lo sguardo al mare d'inverno, cupo e fondo, antagonista del pensiero leggero e di speranza.

I raggi lievi e bassi illuminarono per la prima volta la pietra fredda, accanto alla propria, che lei era già morta e adesso moriva davvero.

Moriva…

Nutrendosi della sensazione della pelle, _la sua pelle_ , sotto le dita, tiepida, come la ricordava quando s'abbracciavano.

Sussurrando respiri alla bocca, _la sua bocca,_ quando sorrideva o parlava e si muoveva morbida.

La sua voce, forte e serena, timbro sicuro e vagamente lontano.

Parlando _a lui…_

Come lui aveva parlato e le aveva detto che l'amava.

Rammentò allora quella notte.

Si erano amati, una notte qualunque, tra le tante, e poi si erano addormentati abbracciati, tiepidamente raccolti a raccogliere il fremito dell'altro.

Ed il giorno dopo, quella mattina, una mattina qualunque, mentre lui le accarezzava il volto, gli occhi chiusi, il sonno ancora imprigionato tra le dita a cullare i muscoli immersi l'uno nel calore dell'altra…

Le aveva domandato perdono.

Parole struggenti ed un poco tristi che avevano colpito i sensi.

E lei non ne aveva compreso il motivo, nell'immediato.

Lui le aveva chiesto perdono se un giorno fosse accaduto che sarebbe stato lui a lasciarla per primo.

Di tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto accadergli nella vita, ciò che non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare sarebbe stato vivere un istante, anche un solo istante, senza di lei.

Un istante…

Aveva ammesso, in cuor suo, che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di calpestare la terra senza di lei e allora le aveva chiesto scusa se fosse accaduto che sarebbe stato lui a lasciarla, ad andarsene per primo.

Naturalmente senza sapere quando sarebbe accaduto, né come.

Un istante…

Oscar comprese allora, cosa avesse inteso lui.

Parole sospese nel calore dell'abbraccio divennero realtà tagliente e gelida.

Comprese, perche per lei fu lo stesso.

Nemmeno lei avrebbe avuto la forza di vivere un solo istante senza di lui.

Ma lei non gli aveva chiesto perdono se fosse accaduto.

L'amava così tanto che mai avrebbe voluto che lui restasse solo.

L'amava così tanto che aveva pregato in silenzio dentro di sé che quel dolore mai l'avrebbe colpito e di non esser lei a doverlo lasciare per prima e che la propria vita fosse abbastanza forte e salda da accogliere la sua morte.

Dunque il destino aveva scelto lei e quel dolore sordo ed indicibile aveva colpito lei.

Nel profondo…

Fissò spesso il mare durante l'inverno…

Si chiese allora quando…

Quando sarebbe accaduto d'ascoltare di nuovo _la sua voce…_

 _Quando?_

 _Forse in un giorno di marzo…._

 _Come allora, quando la tua mano s'era stretta alla sua, lo sguardo smarrito e doloroso per essere finito in un'esistenza nuova._

 _Lui ti aveva seguito nella casa enorme e ricca e vuota e fredda e solida e lieve, com'era il tuo cuore che s'era accostato al suo._

 _Nell'aria di primavera, nell'esistenza severa e buia, il suo sguardo sereno e triste, il suo sorriso lieve e timido su di te…_

 _Distratta e cinica, non l'avevi compreso che lui ti avrebbe osservato sempre._

 _Avrebbe raccolto la rabbia silenziosa e cupa dell'anima…_

 _Ti avrebbe insegnato a conoscere te stessa, lì, dentro i suoi occhi, lì, nella pazienza e nella forza._

 _L'hai visto nascondersi e scomparire, l'hai ritrovato accanto a te, lui ch'era sempre riuscito a colmare la distanza che mettevi tra te ed ogni cosa che avrebbe potuto tradire la tua anima e rivelare chi fossi._

 _Anche a te stessa._

 _L'hai scorto in ogni cosa, in ogni dove…_

 _In ogni istante…_

 _In un respiro come in un sogno, in un passo come in uno sguardo…_

 _Nella luce del giorno nella pioggia d'autunno nel freddo dell'inverno nella notte lunga e senza sogni se non quello di ritrovarlo al mattino._

 _Ombra che segnava i confini del mondo…_

 _Ombra che dava senso alle cose e ristoro agli occhi, conducendoli verso uno stesso destino._

 _E' stato con te in ogni momento della vita ch'è scorsa lenta e sicura, dentro i giorni e le notti, dentro i sogni infranti ed il desiderio di libertà._

 _Lì, accanto ai tuoi passi, alla lama della spada, nel silenzio della notte, ad osservare la stessa luna, vicini eppure distanti, nella stretta della sua mano che non ti ha mai lasciata._

 _Amare ed ascoltare..._

 _Accanto a lui che sapeva di pioggia di fine estate e vento che scioglie le nubi e libera il cielo per lasciar posto al sole ed alla luce._

 _Siete cresciuti assieme._

 _I suoi sogni piegati da un destino che non gli apparteneva e che non pensava di poter cambiare._

 _L'amore gridato..._

 _Rivelato come tradimento._

 _Anima incapace d'accettarlo e di cedere ad esso._

 _Lui era rimasto lì, sempre…_

 _Lì, accanto, a te, caparbio e severo ad ascoltare la tua paura d'essere te stessa._

 _La tua paura d'amarlo, nel dubbio che l'amore avrebbe piegato la coscienza alla sofferenza ed al rifiuto._

 _Nel dubbio di non sapere chi saresti stata._

 _Nel dubbio di non sapere chi avresti voluto essere._

 _Ed allora era stata la sua mano a tendersi a te._

 _Rivelandoti chi fossi._

 _L'avevi ritrovato…_

 _Un solo pensiero…_

 _Un solo desiderio…_

 _Un sogno soltanto._

 _Amarlo, per ogni istante che vi sarebbe stato concesso._

 _Per ogni volta che avresti sfiorato le sue labbra ed ascoltato la sua voce parlare al tuo cuore e pronunciare il tuo nome sussurrato piano respirato appena abbandonato all'incedere della carne..._

 _Amarlo..._

 _Amarlo per ogni volta che le dita si sarebbero intrecciate alle tue e ti avrebbero tenuto stretta e avresti ascoltato il desiderio crescere e perdersi e lasciarlo sciogliersi…_

 _Amarlo..._

 _Per ogni volta che il suo sguardo si sarebbe posato su di te, gli occhi chiusi..._

 _Amarlo..._

 _Oltre il tempo e la vita, la tua e la sua._

 _Legata a lui..._

 _Infinite volte..._

 _Dentro di lui, là dove il tempo non sarebbe scorso più, dove il sangue si sarebbe fermato, là dove l'anima avrebbe finalmente vissuto libera._

* Victor Hugo: Novantatré

271


	81. Toujours

_Marianne, siamo arrivati a quel punto della vita in cui siamo troppo vecchi e i nostri corpi si sgretolano._

 _Penso che ti seguirò molto presto._

 _Sappi che ti sono così vicino che se tendi una mano puoi raggiungere la mia._

 _Ti ho sempre amata per la tua bellezza e per la tua saggezza, ma so che non devo dire nulla di più a tal proposito, perché sai già tutto._

 _Voglio solo augurarti buon viaggio._

 _Arrivederci vecchia amica. Amore infinito._

 _Ci vediamo lungo la strada_

 _Leonard Cohen_

 _Yasashisa no Okuri mono_

 _Kouiji Makaino_

 _ **Toujours**_

La vita continuò a scorrere.

Oltre quel giorno, un giorno qualsiasi, d'una stagione qualsiasi, d'un tempo qualsiasi.

Il sole era tramontato silenziosamente.

Su di lui…

E su di lei e sulla loro vita.

La vita continuò a scorrere.

Oltre la notte silenziosa, statica e lieve nell'inverno freddo.

Esistenza immobile, ammantata dal gelo sapido di salsedine, cullata dagli intrecci dei voli radenti dei gabbiani, avvolta dall'affetto dei figli, stretti a lei, testimoni dell'amore che aveva scavato e non aveva curato nulla ma avrebbe continuato a scorrere attraverso la storia, portandoli con séanche se attraverso altri sguardi ed altre voci.

Istante dopo istante, il dolore della separazione prese a mutarsi in pensiero dolce e struggente, costante ed implacabile, mitigato dal cielo chiuso e grigio, dal chiarore pallido della campagna scolorita e stanca, dal freddo avvolgente ed immobile.

In quell'inverno pallido e lieve, il gelo chiuse il cuore, imprigionandolo, permettendo di continuare a vivere un giorno dopo l'altro.

Un altro giorno ancora…

Sola…

Immobile, attese.

 _1807, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, inverno…_

Lo sguardo adagiato all'aria lattiginosa di fuori.

La nebbia non ne voleva sapere di sollevarsi, avvolgendo e nascondendo tutto in un'evanescente cappa morbida e bianca.

Meglio così.

Gli alberi erano ancora spogli, le quercie parevano rinsecchite e morte, incapaci di risvegliarsi.

Solo i cipressi si mantenevano ritti ed odorosi, seppur solo un poco più scuri ed asciutti.

Meglio così.

Da lontano il mare continuava a mugghiare, biancheggiando spuma fredda e roboante, scavando la la rena, ghermendo arbusti ed erbacce, vomitando tronchi levigati, alghe, legni scampati ai naufragi.

Meglio così.

Tutto aveva continuato a scorrere.

Il lavoro alla tenuta non aveva conosciuto sosta, se non quel giorno, quando tutti s'erano impietriti e per qualche istante s'erano ritrovati smarriti, nonostante ciascuno avesse il proprio compito da svolgere e avrebbe continuato a svolgerlo, perché i puledri sarebbero nati e il vino sarebbe stato travasato e l'olio venduto.

I registri erano rimasti chiusi poco più d'un mese.

Poi altre dita avevano preso a solcare i fogli, non le proprie dita, anche se lo sguardo era scorso alla propria grafia, ch'era stata lei negli ultimi anni a compilarli.

E allora la mente era andata ai vecchi volumi, che nessuno di quelli s'era salvato dallo scempio della vendetta, se non pochi fogli, ancora vergati dalla _sua_ mano.

La _sua_ grafia, ordinata e pulita, solo un poco più incerta prima che il buio spegnesse per sempre la vista.

Il segno lasciato dalla sua mano, i dubbi, i conteggi, il caldo secco, la pioggia dirompente, il gelo, la nebbia, la malaria, le guerre, i predoni, le tasse e i governanti…

Tutto racchiuso negli aridi numeri che però li avevano visti uniti, a combattare la stessa battaglia.

Ora ci pensava Ivonne, la figlia più grande di Valentino Simon, a compilare i registri, che il padre le aveva insegnato come fare.

E per lei, Madame Françoise Grandier, rimasta padrona di Alcantia, unica e sola custode della casa e delle terre e del groviglio di esistenze che si snodavano lungo le vie che portavano ad essa, era stato un sollievo, perchè quei registri, i numeri, la sequenza di gesti che testimoniavano la vita passata che pure continuava a procedere, erano a poco a poco divenuti note stonate nel silenzioso avanzare del tempo.

Gregorio Simon invece era diventato altrettanto bravo nel gestire ed accudire i cavalli, che quello era stato il nonno Cristiano ad insegnarglielo e il moccioso s'era fatto grande e pareva esser nato in una stalla e non in una casa come tutti i cristiani di terra italica.

Nel silenzio della solitudine erano scorsi i mesi più freddi.

Nel silenzio delle notti intessute di ricordi e di assenza, la figlia aveva scritto al padre, comunicando la morte del marito e il desiderio del figlio di raggiungere Parigi.

I suoi figli…

"Avanti…".

Lo sguardo al mare…

La porta si chiuse alle spalle.

"Sono qui…".

Si voltò la madre per sorridere un poco mesta al figlio maggiore ch'era entrato, lo sguardo allo sguardo, nessuna esitazione. Si erano sempre guardati, fissati, studiati, madre e figlio.

Mai nessuno dei due aveva abbassato lo sguardo allo sguardo dell'altro, perché tutti e due ambivano a chiarirsi, persino senza parlare, solo con gli occhi.

Stavolta lo sguardo della madre si posò sulla scrivania, accarezzò una lettera già aperta, adagiata sul tavolo.

"Sir Joseph Hornett ha finalmente risposto. Si è scusato di non averlo fatto prima. Gl'inglesi, un tempo contro la Rivoluzione, adesso hanno cominciato a temere l'Imperatore e così Sir Hornett deve districarsi tra i commerci ed il rischio d'esser preso e spedito in una qualche galera francese…".

Le parole uscirono asciutte, riassumevano senza fronzoli ciò che stava accedendo e ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere.

"O inglese…si…Sir Hornett non ha mai smesso di temere anche quelle!".

"Maman…".

"Jibril…" – la madre allungò la lettera verso il figlio – "Leggila pure…Sir Hornett si è dichiarato disponibile ad accompagnarti in Francia, anzi ne è entusiasta…".

Il tono era calmo, non freddo ma nemmeno empatico.

Jibril se l'immaginò. Era cresciuto, adesso comprendeva meglio il significato della separazione e poi dell'assenza.

"Maman…se non vuoi che parta…non parto…non voglio lasciarvi sole…né te né Marie…".

Balbettò Oscar Jibril Grandier andando a sedersi e prendendo a consultare la lettera.

Il sole sarebbe sorto di nuovo il giorno dopo.

Il gelo dell'inverno, quello che aveva stretto il cuore, avrebbe preso a sciogliersi.

 _Lui_ le aveva lasciato un compito. Sarebbe stata lei a sciogliere il vincolo che legava i membri di quella famiglia.

Una stretta al cuore…

"Jibril…tempo fa avevi chiesto a tuo padre di poter lasciare questa casa. Lui ti aveva dato il suo consenso…".

"Si…ma è stato prima che…" – la voce prese a tremare. Nessuno riusciva ancora ad accettare la resa della vita al tempo che scorre. Il padre era ancora lì, tra loro…

"E' stato prima che lui ci lasciasse…" - ammise l'altra, e nella propria voce impigliato il senso dell'assenza capace di scavare dentro, tanto quanto l'amore – "Credo avesse compreso che non sarebbe vissuto abbastanza per vederti partire e così ti ha dato la sua benedizione…sempre se lo vorrai…".

Silenzio…

Il giovane non ammise e non negò.

Il silenzio era sufficiente.

Frusciare di foglie secche nel cortile…

Nitriti di cavalli…

Mugghiare lontano del mare…

Un raggio di sole s'intestardì a bucare la coltre nebbiosa, insinuandosi dai vetri, tracciando una linea evanescente ed un poco polverosa che andò a posarsi su un ritrattino sistemato sulla scrivania, illuminando la carta gialla, screziata da tratti di sanguigna.

In essi, la raffigurazione di tutta la famiglia, disegnata per mano del piccolo Martin.

Jibril era in braccio a maman e Marie, appena nata, in braccio a suo padre.

Maman e papà avevano insistito tanto perché anche Martin si ritraesse accanto a loro ma il bambino aveva detto di no, perché il ritratto l'avrebbe tenuto lui e non ci sarebbe stata necessità d'essere in mezzo.

Il ritrattino s'era miracolosamente salvato dall'incendio di Alcantia.

Martin invece era scomparso, lasciando di sé lo struggente ed indelebile ricordo d'una vita che aveva combattuto contro un destino forse già scritto.

Atroce immaginare che la sua vita fosse destinata ad essere spezzata.

Lo sguardo, condotto dal tenue raggio di sole, si posò lì, al ritrattino.

La mano s'allungò ad afferrarlo e le dita scorsero come per accarezzare i volti, quelli di coloro che non c'erano più.

"Maman…adesso siamo soli. Martin…anche lui…" – sussurrò Jibril.

Avevano parlato raramente del fratello, madre e figlio.

Il bambino perduto aveva lasciato un solco profondo nell'anima di entrambi. Ma le parole non erano mai uscite davvero a spianare la strada ai grovigli del cuore.

"Anche Martin ci ha lasciati…come tuo padre…entrambi ti amavano molto…".

"Si…" – le dita del ragazzo, appoggiate alle ginocchia, si strinsero a pugno, come se avessero voluto afferrare ancora una volta quel bene, come se esso fosse in qualche modo sfuggito, mostrando un volto incomprensibile.

Lo sguardo s'abbassò stavolta, come a proteggersi da quello severo ed indagatore della madre.

"Lui…" – balbettò Jibril.

Maman s'avvicinò, poggiando le mani sulle spalle, le dita ad accarezzare i capelli del figlio.

"Il suo bene per te è stato immenso…io stessa non l'avevo compreso…".

Jibril era cresciuto, aveva iniziato a comprendere il senso dell'amore ed il senso del bene.

"Si…so che mi amava…".

"Ti amava così tanto ch'è riuscito a pronunciare il tuo nome prima di lasciarci. Io non ho…credo nessuno abbia la possibilità di sapere cosa ci riserva il futuro…ma il bene che abbiamo dentro di noi e quello che proviamo per gli altri…è ciò che ci terrà uniti per sempre. Porta questo bene con te, ovunque andrai e qualunque saranno le tue scelte…".

Nessun rimorso, nessun rimprovero…

"Si…".

"E anche se non potrai ricambiare un amore o il bene che altri proveranno per te, accogli sempre quel bene e quell'amore…così che anche l'amore che proverai ed il bene che sentirai forse saranno accolti e non andranno perduti…".

Le uniche parole possibili, che il destino aveva scelto per primo.

Quella lieve melodia s'era perduta prima ch'essa potesse viaggiare un poco di più…

Un tocco alla porta…

Silenzio…

Lo schiocco dell'anta rivelò la faccia curiosa di Marie, labbra strette a chiedere permesso e scusarsi se disturbava ma la questione era importante e…

"Marie…" – si stizzì Jibril – "Non adesso!".

L'altra rimase zitta per qualche istante, un poco sulle spine, poi no, decise di proseguire, che avere madre e fratello a disposizione, assieme, nella stessa stanza, non era occasione da lasciarsi sfuggire. "Joseph…Joseph Rudolf…vorrebbe parlare con maman e vorrebbe parlare anche con te Jibril…".

Jibril sussultò. Intuì il senso della questione.

Anche se sua madre aveva continuato ad avere molto ascendente sulla famiglia, vigeva lì in quella casa, come ovunque, il senso patriarcale dei ruoli.

Jibril era il rappresentante maschile della famiglia.

Si ritrovò improvvisamente cresciuto. Quel ruolo gli era piombato sulle spalle e lui non sapeva se ne sarebbe stato all'altezza e soprattutto se sarebbe stato capace di separarsi dalla sorella e dalla madre.

La madre sorrise lieve.

Intuì il proprio respiro appesantito, come se dal giorno in cui era rimasta sola un macigno si fosse posato sul cuore, lì, a schiacciarlo, senza tregua, nemmeno di notte.

Di contro gli arti, le braccia e le gambe, parevano svuotarsi, come se i muscoli avessero perso la loro tensione e le vene non fossero più capaci di condurre a scorrere sangue vivo.

Da quel giorno, dal giorno in cui era rimasta sola, ascoltava la pesantezza d'ogni passo, di contro alla levità del corpo che andava via via scomparendo.

Solo i figli, Oscar Jibril e Marie Amal, davano forza e potere d'ancorare la coscienza alla realtà e soprattutto al tempo che sarebbe venuto.

Ma ora quel tempo appariva sfuggente, lei incapace di tenerlo stretto tra le dita.

La giovane andò a mettersi accanto alla madre.

Il giovane Conte Joseph Rudolf, entrò di seguito alla mocciosa, un poco impacciato, e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

"Benvenuto Joseph…" - l'esordio della madre fu affettuoso.

"E quella faccia?!" – quello del fratello un po' meno – "Che hai fatto?!".

Jibril si piantò davanti all'altro.

Joseph Rudolf aveva già ventidue anni, dunque era più vecchio dell'altro, ma c'era che l'altro era il fratello di Marie, era diventato una sorta di capofamiglia.

Con quello che avrebbe avuto da dire a tutti, a Joseph Rudolf, gli pareva che la lingua si fosse davvero asciugata in bocca. Per di più con lo sguardo del giovanetto a squadrarlo.

Tutt'e due si fissarono.

"Madame…e tu…Jibril…io…" – prese a balbettare Joseph Rudolf – "Ero venuto per chiedere a madame…ecco…devo chiederlo anche a te Jibril, mi sembra giusto…tu sei diventato…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Ma che hai?!" – sbuffò Jibril spazientito.

"Jibril! Smettila d'essere insolente!" – lo rimproverò Marie piccata.

"Marie…tuo fratello ha ragione!" – l'ospite diede fondo al coraggio – "Mi sono deciso a venire fin qui…e devo andare fino in fondo!".

"Cosa devi dirci?" – chiese maman che però in fondo aveva intuito.

"Non voglio che nessuno dica maldicenze su Marie…noi abbiamo cominciato a vederci spesso…io le voglio bene…ma non posso permettere che stare assieme a me possa…metterla in cattiva luce…".

"Ma ti vuoi spiegare?!" – si spazientì Jibril che tutti e tre si conoscevano da una vita e tutto quel girare attorno alla questione lo stava innervosendo.

"Vorrei…col vostro permesso…madame…e con la tua benedizione Jibril…vorrei continuare a vedere Marie…ecco…venire nella vostra casa e lei nella mia…".

"Che…ti sei fidanzato con mia sorella?!" – Jibril si alzò di scatto, si parò davanti all'altro.

Finchè s'era trattato di andare a pescare o a raccogliere noci o raccontarsi favole al chiaro di luna, giù, alla spiaggia, attorno al falò, nelle sere d'estate…

Ma così…

"Che vorresti fare?!" – digrignò Jibril spazientito.

"Come che vorrei fare?! Marie…lei…insomma…non vorrei mai che qualcuno pensasse male di lei…e io e lei…e…non me lo perdonerei mai!".

Jibril rimase lì, senza parole.

"Sei stato gentile a chiedere il nostro consenso, mio e del fratello di Marie…" – ammise la madre, dando atto delle intenzioni corrette dell'ospite – "Ma Marie cosa ne pensa? Credo spetti a lei, per prima, decidere…".

"Maman…" – la figlia si parò davanti alla madre.

Si vergognava troppo e tutto pareva aver preso a correre – "Non qui…io…".

"Sta bene…" – annuì Oscar – "Lasciateci sole…tutti e due. Joseph, ti ringrazio per la tua cortesia. Sei stato ammirevole…ma sono dell'opinione che una donna…e Marie presto lo diventerà…debba essere libera di decidere da sé chi vorrà avere accanto. Scegliersi il proprio compagno così come lei sarà scelta…".

"Maman si!" – il respiro asciugato di Marie che prese le mani della madre e le strinse – "Si…è questo che voglio!".

Che la madre aveva semplicemente tradotto in parole i pensieri convulsi ed un poco scomposti della figlia.

Quel compito sarebbe spettato al padre…

Il nome sussurrato…

Le dita strette, mano nella mano, a passeggiare lungo la rena, al tramonto.

Se _lui_ fosse stato lì ne avrebbero parlato assieme…

Oscar ammise che _lui_ sarebbe stato capace di sciogliere quel nodo in maniera dolce e lieve così com'era sempre stato il legame che teneva uniti la figlia e il padre.

Il respiro perse un battito…

L'assenza aveva continuato a scavare, lenta ma inesorabile.

"Lasciateci sole…" – insistette Oscar.

I due ragazzi uscirono.

Jibril si permise di guardare in cagnesco l'altro, che pure si conoscevano da bambini.

Ci aveva giocato assieme a Joseph Rudolf da quando aveva imparato a camminare e così era stato per Marie e adesso…

Jibril voleva bene a Marie e per il moccioso l'altra era ancora troppo piccola, era ancora una bambina.

Joseph Rudolf ricambiò lo sguardo, sempre in cagnesco, anche se il senso era altro.

"Senti…l'ho fatto per lei!" – lo prevenne il giovane – "Non la forzerò mai a scegliere me! Vostra madre ha ragione! Lei è libera! Ma anch'io devo sincerità a Marie e devo rispetto a tua madre. E' stata la mia insegnante per tanti anni e mi ha insegnato ad essere onesto. E così ho trovato giusto parlare dei miei sentimenti…".

Jibril s'avvicinò senza mutare lo sguardo severo, che anche se era più giovane…

"Marie ha perso Martin…tanti anni fa! E lei…lei ci pensa spesso…fa ancora male! Nostro fratello ci voleva bene...e adesso…che papà non c'è più! Non sarà che vuoi approfittarti del fatto che lei è ancora piccola…ed è…".

"Fragile?! Lo so che è fragile! Non sono cieco! E io le starò vicino e tu non me lo impedirai! Le voglio bene…e lei…anche lei ne vuole a me…io l'aiuterò a…".

"Dimenticare?!" – sibilò Jibril incapace d'arginare le lacrime.

"No…" – ammise un poco dolente Joseph Rudolf – "Marie non potrà mai dimenticare Martin e nemmeno vostro padre. E nemmeno io potrò mai dimenticarli. E non voglio mettermi al posto loro! L'aiuterò a vivere nella loro assenza…nel loro ricordo…che forse un giorno muterà in altro che non sia solo dolore, come immagino sia adesso…".

Il giovane guardò il ragazzino, lo sguardo severo degradò in una nota di dolce malinconia…

"Anche per te…".

Un sussulto…

Oscar Jibril Grandier intuì lo scorrere del tempo che avrebbe sovrastato tutto.

Il passato, il sorriso del padre, la sua voce, le sue mani forti che l'avevano abbracciato sempre.

Le labbra, i baci…

"Non la farai soffrire?!" – sussurrò Jibril con con un filo di voce.

"Non lo farò! Io ci proverò! Ma lo sai vero che nessuno di noi ha certezza del futuro?! Questo l'ho imparato da tua madre e da tuo padre…ciascuno di noi ha i suoi legami…noi tutti li abbiamo e quelli dovranno bastarci…".

L'altro non battè ciglio, silenzioso.

Un cenno del capo.

D'altra parte Oscar Jibril Grandier era figlio di Oscar François de Jarjayes…

Il silenzio era sempre stato nota comune ad entrambi.

Si, la madre continuò ad osservare il paesaggio, dalla finestra.

In silenzio…

Si era seduta. Marie Amal s'era avvicinata e lei l'aveva accolta sulle ginocchia.

Il corpo della figlia s'era adagiato su quello della madre, stretto in un abbraccio che avrebbe cullato il cuore ed il timore per il futuro.

Rammentò Oscar, che però era pensiero ricorrente, la prima volta in cui aveva preso tra le braccia la figlia, quand'era nata, gli occhi ancora chiusi, rannicchiata su di sé, il visino tondo e morbido.

Lo stupore, alla vista dell'altra, ch'era un altro segno di sé e di lui, un'altra voce che avrebbe rincorso le loro.

Il padre era rimasto muto, lo sguardo in contemplazione della piccola, immobile, senza parole.

L'aveva chiesta in braccio, proprio come era accaduto per Jibril, l'aveva tenuta a sé, come se avesse voluto imprimersi il viso, i lineamenti, l'essenza dell'altra, giù nel fondo della coscienza, marchiata irrimediabilmente, che la mente non avesse mai più dimenticato quel volto e quell'immagine.

Rammentò i giorni che s'erano susseguiti, intensi e lievi, i passi che li avevano condotti fin lì.

André era lì con lei adesso, l'essenza leggera e limpida impressa nei gesti e nella voce e nell'essenza di Marie Amal.

"Come stai?" – chiese la madre.

"Non lo so…".

"Come non lo sai?!" – chiese l'altra con un sorriso dolce – "Joseph Rudolf…mi ha appena detto che ti vuole bene…così tanto che vorrebbe venire in questa casa per frequentarti...vorrei sapere cosa ne pensi…se ti farà piacere…".

"Si, maman! Ma io non voglio lasciarti sola…ora che papà non c'è…".

"Ah…pensi che trascorrendo qualche ora in più con Joseph finiresti per trascurare me?".

"Oui!" - annuì Marie Amal.

"Oh…non dovrai preoccuparti…" - ammise la madre prendendo ad accarezzare la testa della figlia – "Se tu sarai felice allora lo sarò anch'io. Se Joseph Rudolf è entrato nel tuo cuore…allora non potrai fare molto per scacciarlo. Nemmeno io potrò fare nulla…".

"Davvero?!" – chiese Marie.

"Se lui è colui che ti stava cercando e colui che tu stai cercando…sarà solo il tempo a stabilirlo…dovrete solo avere pazienza. Mi basterà solo sapere che lui ti porterà rispetto. Che tu sentirai di volergli bene oppure no…".

"Gli voglio bene…".

"Come ad un amico?".

"Sai maman…me l'aveva chiesto anche papà e io non gli avevo risposto…".

Un respiro fondo, il senso della risposta mancata.

Marie non avrebbe più potuto rispondere al padre, né ricevere altre domande, né avere da lui altre risposte.

La madre non si scoraggiò, s'immaginò che il padre avrebbe fatto così, avrebbe continuato a parlare, immaginandosi d'esser nei panni della figlia, investigando quel poco che sarebbe servito semplicemente a lasciar uscire le parole, lievi e limpide, così che il loro suono avrebbe reso meno difficile mostrare i sentimenti.

In fondo l'amicizia era sempre stato un bene prezioso coltivato con cura nella famiglia.

Ma l'amore…

"Ma se avessi voluto bene a Joseph come ad un amico…a tuo padre l'avresti detto?" – chiese maman.

"Si…".

"Dunque…".

"Gli voglio bene maman…mi piace si…" – la voce si sciolse in un racconto forse ancora infantile, che però tra le pieghe regalava un istintivo senso di fede ed al tempo stesso di curiosa ansia – "Mi stringe la mano quando siamo a passeggio e poi fa lo sciocco…e si nasconde…e non riesco a trovarlo…e allora mi viene paura che sia sparito davvero…e quando mi torna davanti alla faccia…oh…lo picchierei…e lui dice che la rabbia in realtà è paura…".

Sorrise maman…

Lo sapeva bene che la rabbia spesso è sordida paura di perdere ciò che si ama.

"Joseph…è felice di andare a pescare…correre in spiaggia…curare i nostri cavalli…e quando mi dice di no, che una cosa non si può fare e io mi arrabbio…".

Rise maman, piano, s'immaginò…

 _Di nuovo…_

Rise anche Marie: "Non so come faccia…ma lui trova le parole giuste…e alla fine…qualche volta ho ragione io…qualche volta ce l'ha lui. Mi parla…mi racconta tutto…e vuole sapere quello che vorrei fare…e cosa penso e se…".

"E se…".

"E se sono felice!".

"E tu…sei felice?".

Silenzio…

Un respiro fondo…

Maman rispettò il silenzio, perché era necessario saper ascoltare anche quello, ch'esso a volte vale più di mille parole.

Questo le aveva insegnato _lui…_

"Non sempre…" – pigolò Marie – "Ma non per via di Joseph…sono triste per via di papà…se n'è andato…come Martin…".

"Si…e purtroppo non sempre siamo capaci di vincere la tristezza…non devi rammaricarti di questo…la tristezza come la gioia…fanno parte della nostra vita…non dobbiamo né temerle né rincorrele all'accesso. Marie…lascia che il tempo ti parli. La sua voce non sarà sempre facile da comprendere ma vedrai…se imparerai ad ascoltare il tempo…e se assieme a Joseph ti sentirai davvero libera…".

"Libera? Io pensavo che avere un fidanzato…non si deve stare con lui!?".

"Certo…ma stare con qualcuno non significa perdere la propria libertà! Essa anzi diviene immensamente grande perché ciò che prima si faceva da soli si potrà continuare a farlo assieme a qualcuno! Lui penserà a te e tu a lui…tutto sarà più grande…più modi di vedere le cose, più sistemi di risolvere questioni…se seguirai il tuo cuore…la strada la scoprirari da te!".

"Oh…non ci avevo pensato…".

"Non dovrai farlo adesso…sei ancora una bambina. Te l'ho detto…se avrai pazienza…il tempo ti parlerà e sarà lui a dirti se la strada che avrai imboccato sarà quella giusta. Sai, nemmeno maman aveva compreso subito che papà l'avrebbe resa libera! Ci ha messo un po'…".

"Si…e quanto?".

Rise Oscar François de Jarjayes…

"Più di vent'anni!".

"Maman…così tanto?!" – gli occhi chiari ed increduli della mocciosa sgranati all'affermazione così sorprendente – "E io dovrò aspettare così tanto?!".

"No…tu sei più fortunata…e sei più intelligente di tua madre! Dunque non dovrai preoccuparti…".

"Va bene…e Jibril?".

"Jibril…anche lui troverà la sua strada…noi gli staremo vicine…".

"Si…non ci lasceremo mai!".

"Marie…potrebbe essere che Jibril non resterà per sempre con noi…".

"Ma così resteremo sole!" – si rabbuiò la bambina che aveva intuito…

Avrebbe voluto tenere la figlia lì, stretta a sé, che il corpo della piccola ed il futuro della bambina avrebbe protetto il proprio corpo dal duro colpo della separazione, l'ennesima, al pensiero che presto anche il figlio sarebbe partito.

Intuì che Marie Amal non sarebbe rimasta lì, a farsi stringere e cullare come un tempo.

Intuì che la figlia avrebbe voluto…

Aprì le braccia la madre e la figlia si tirò su e guardò la madre che in silenzio diede il consenso ad uscire.

Colmò il dubbio della figlia che non avrebbe voluto lasciar sola la madre: "Va a chiamare Jibril…".

"Oui maman…".

Si, Jibril era seduto fuori, all'aria che cominciava a caricarsi dei profumi della terra che si risvegliava, degli alberi che rifiorivano di linfa, del mare che prendeva ad acquietarsi, le onde ammansite e la spuma bianca morbida ed incantata.

Tutto uguale eppure tutto diverso.

Joseph Rudolf era lì, accanto all'altro, consapevole della solitudine del ragazzino che aveva perduto il padre troppo presto, e dunque finito suo malgrado nell'età e nel ruolo in cui si deve essere capaci di decidere per sé e per gli altri.

S'avvicinò Marie Amal. Si sorrisero…

"Siete qui…Jibril…maman dice che puoi tornare da lei…".

Joseph strinse la mano alla bambina.

Una stretta sincera che gli occhi del fratello scorsero ed accarezzarono.

Poche parole…

"Va bene…" – sussurrò Oscar Jibril Grandier pestando un piede a terra.

Un nugolino di polvere si sollevò…

Un respiro fondo…

"Va bene cosa?" – contestò Marie stupita, come a dire che lei consensi ne avrebbe accettati pochi. Una cosa erano le regole dell'etichetta ed una cosa era lei, che avrebbe sempre seguito il suo cuore e non avrebbe accettato divieti da nessuno.

"Va bene…" – ripetè Jibril – "Tu sei libera come ci ha sempre insegnato nostra madre e come voleva nostro padre. Ma io…".

Gli occhi severi fissarono Joseph Rudolf che annuì.

Oscar Jibril Grandier avrebbe voluto dirlo all'altro che gli avrebbe affidato la sorella.

Ma il termine strideva…

Se si è liberi davvero, nessuno affida nessuno ad altri ed anche lui doveva ammettere che Marie avrebbe fatto ciò che il cuore le avrebbe suggerito.

L'accordo dunque rimase tacito che tutti e tre avevano compreso.

"Se la farai soffrire…" – si limitò a chiosare Jibril.

"No…non deluderò la tua fiducia…".

"La renderai libera…solo questo…" – concluse l'altro, un passo e corse via…

"Libera…" – ripetè Marie – "E' difficile…".

"Si…" – ammise Joseph Rudolf – "Tua madre mi ha sempre parlato della libertà…quella che unisce due persone che si vogliono bene. All'apparenza può sembrare un controsenso…ma…".

"Maman dice di ascoltare la voce del tempo!" – sorrise Marie.

"Bene…" – Joseph Rudolf si voltò, gli occhi si abbassarono sull'altra ch'era più piccola – "Lo ascolterai con me?!".

Annuì Amal…

 _§§§_

 _1807, quarantuno miglia a sud di Livourne, primavera…_

Nel silenzio delle ore che precedo il tramonto…

"Non sei ancora pronta?!".

Il ragazzino era sulle spine, sulla porta della casa, un piede nel corridoio ed uno nel patio che precedeva il cortile.

L'indice a tentare d'allargare la sciarpetta chiara che gli era stata imposta al collo, come vezzo alla vestizione un poco più raffinata e pregiata del solito, che tutti e due, lui e la sorella più piccola, erano stati invitati al ricevimento che si sarebbe tenuto a casa dei Conti Rudolf quella sera.

Oscar Jibril Grandier avrebbe accompagnato Marie Amal Grandier.

La mano del ragazzino avrebbe tenuto stretto la mano della sorella fino al momento in cui la mano del giovane fidanzato Joseph Rudolf, l'avrebbe accolta, più o meno davanti al resto degli invitati, ma questo avrebbe avuto poca importanza.

Miriam Rudolf era stata informata e aveva scritto dall'Austria ch'era felice d'apprendere che anche il figlio aveva trovato un piccolo amore da coltivare nel cuore e che nessuna regola di rango avrebbe mai offuscato.

"Allora? Cavolo…ma quanto ci mette a prepararsi?!" - sbuffò Jibril pestando un piede - "E poi che avrà tanto da fare?!".

"Non essere insolente ragazzino!" – Donna Lari si fece davanti all'altro, che anche s'era divenuto più alto della comare un poco invecchiata e rimpicciolita, ancora provava rispetto e deferenza per l'altra.

Quella riprese con foga la sciarpetta allentata e dunque di nuovo in disordine – "Quella figliola…là di sopra…" – prese a spiegare Donna Lari – "L'è il suo primo ballo…e le vorrai permettere d'essere un poco nervosa e di voler essere presentabile?! La si è sempre messa quei vestitini striminziti…".

"Certo! Sennò come avrebbe fatto a correre dietro alle rane?!" – contestò Jibril spazientito – "E secondo me…conciata con un vestito lungo…parrà uno spaventapasseri!".

La comare sgranò gli occhietti furenti e fece per mollare una sberla al ragazzino insolente.

Quello si scansò e fece la lingua e poi sollevò gli occhi che la sorella s'era affacciata dal corridoio.

Il passo lieve, un poco incerto, le mani ad accarezzare la stoffa altrettanto lieve.

L'abito era semplice, affatto pomposo, diverso da quelli che tutti e due avevano osservato divertiti ai ricevimenti dei Conti Rudolf, anzi tutti e tre, perché da quando Martin se n'era andato e Scarlett era partita per l'Austria, Joseph Rudolf, Oscar Jibril e Marie Amal erano davvero diventati inseparabili.

E Jibril stesso ci avrebbe scommesso che Joseph si sarebbe messo a ridere anche lui alla visione dell'altra…

No…

Marie sorrise al fratello, implorando un commento e l'altro mandò giù e schivò il pizzicotto di Donna Lari che avrebbe voluto impedirgli di saltar su con altre schiocchezze sugli spaventapasseri.

Lesto, il ragazzino s'avvicinò…

"Stai bene…sei bellissima!".

L'altra tentò di parlare, il respiro impigliato nella gola, soffiò un assenso solo col capo, che i boccolini raccolti su in alto, chiusi ed intrecciati in un nastro rosso, la facevano apparire delicatamente affascinante.

Il collo libero dai ricci…

L'ovale del viso un poco paffuto…

Gli occhi chiari, verdi e morbidi come quelli del padre.

Un respiro fondo…

Papà non era con lei, non c'era più. Marie avrebbe voluto che ci fosse stato lui lì, anche se non avrebbe potuto vederla. Ne era certa che papà l'avrebbe vista comunque…

"Vi aspetterò…" – la voce della madre li raggiunse – "Così mi racconterete tutto…".

"Non vuoi venire anche tu?" – chiese Marie tenendo stretta la mano dell'altra.

"No…questa festa è solo tua e di Joseph…e poi…preferisco restare qui…".

Si…

Si strinse il respiro davvero, osservando i figli che si avviavano.

Poi sarebbero tornati…

Poi le mani si sarebbero strette ed intrecciate di nuovo…

 _Ti amerò sempre…_

 _Non avere paura della notte…_

 _Ti parlerò attraverso la voce dei nostri figli…_

 _Si André…_

 _Non avrò paura…_

 _Aspettami, amore mio…_

La comare non fece a tempo a chiudere la porta.

L'odore inconfondibile del sigaraccio indusse un colpo di tosse ed una maledizione sulla punta delle labbra.

"Non accadrà mai che io v'andrò a genio!" – chiosò Sir Joseph Hornett affacciandosi sul limitare del portico, cavandosi il cappellaccio per salutare l'altra.

"Gesù…" – balbettò Donna Lari, che ogni volta che l'inglese compariva, sempre ci si poteva attendere guai o…

"Benvenuto…" – Oscar accolse l'altro.

Un tremito…

I ricordi si riaffacciarono…

Un tuffo al cuore che di lì a breve…

"Madame…spero non sia tardi per farvi visita…".

"No…entra…".

"Devi perdonarmi se sono arrivato senza annunciarmi…ho necessità di muovermi con discrezione…volevo parlarti del viaggio…".

L'altra annuì, in silenzio.

Donna Lari si congedò mentre le lacrime si riaffacciavano agli occhi.

 _§§§_

Sir Joseph Hornett si avvide che i mocciosi non erano in casa, gli dispiacque non poterli salutare, ma si disse che in fondo sarebbe stato meglio così.

Osservò il volto dell'altra, la donna che aveva amato e che avrebbe continuato ad amare, in silenzio.

Lo trovò stanco, ammise che forse era lei adesso a spronare il figlio a lasciare la casa, non solo per assecondare il desiderio di Jibril.

Le parole uscirono lievi e pulite.

"Come stai?".

Annuì Oscar in silenzio, che non lo sapeva più come stava.

Mancava il respiro, mancava la sua mano stretta, mancavano i passi appaiati, mancava la voce, mancano le dita a scorrere sul viso.

Si può continuare a vivere se manca tutto?

Si ritrovò dunque ad esser grata all'inglese che le avrebbe consentito di colmare lo scorrere del tempo, in attesa del ritorno dei figli, che solo i figli avevano la capacità di colmare il solco silenzioso che aveva continuato a scavare nel fondo dell'anima.

Il silenzio dunque parlò.

"Mi dispiace…so quanto eravate legati…" – ammise Sir Hornett, lo sguardo a fissare il fuoco, anche lui a corto di parole, perché poche parole sarebbero state capaci di colmare il vuoto – "Farò ciò che è in mio potere per assicurarmi che Jibril giunga in Francia. E non lo lascerò solo finchè non l'avrò affidato a tuo padre così come mi hai chiesto…".

"Te ne sono grata…".

"Perché non vieni con noi?".

"Non desidero lasciare questi luoghi…e Marie…è meglio che resti qui…".

"Ma…così resterete sole, tu e Marie…".

"Non ha importanza…credo che anche Marie sarà destinata a lasciare questa casa…".

"Oscar…" – il nome antico, accarezzato dalla voce dell'uomo – "Scusa…Françoise…".

"Non scusarti…anzi…so che anche per te questo viaggio non sarà facile. Gli inglesi sono davvero ostinati…" – un sorriso lieve…

"Non siamo noi ad essere ostinati!" – digrignò l'altro – "E' quel vostro generale ch'è diventato Imperatore a non aver compreso che non può decidere le sorti dell'Europa a seconda di come si alza al mattino! L'unico credito che gli concedo è d'essere un eccellente condottiero! In mare no…a Trafalgar la sua flotta è stata annientata! Ma abbiamo perduto Nelson! Dannazione…non avrei mai immaginato di ritrovarmi d'accordo con la mia madrepatria che gli si oppone…".

Si bloccò Sir Joseph Hornett…

Comprese Sir Joseph Hornett…

L'altra era stata capace di orientare il discorso, scostandolo da sé e portandolo sull'altro, la sua vita, le sue idee, il suo destino.

Sir Joseph Hornett ammise che ormai avrebbe dovuto conoscerla.

Si, sorrise tra sé e sé. Il tempo era trascorso ma l'altra era rimasta sempre la stessa.

"Sarà un viaggio difficile dunque…ed è per questo che l'unico di cui potermi fidare sei tu…".

"E' un onore per me! Vostro figlio…tuo e di André…è un grande onore sapere che mi viene affidato. So che vorrebbe cercare la figlia di quel soldato, Alain Soisson…so quello che ha fatto…anche lui dunque ha tentato di opporsi allo strapotere del dittatore! Ormai Napoleone è un dittatore! Quel tuo soldato era un francese ostinato…anche lui, lui e quel giornalista! Non ho avuto modo di scambiarci molte parole ma ho compreso ch'erano tutti e due ostinati difensori della Repubblica…".

"I loro ideali non sono morti con loro. Ma sapere che l'alternativa alla libertà di un uomo può essere solo la morte…per quel ch'è in mio potere combatterò sempre contro questa realtà! Ho insegnato ai miei figli che la libertà è importante e che va difesa…".

"Si…so cosa intendi…".

Si alzò Sir Hornett, avvicinandosi: "La vita di un uomo, qualunque uomo, è sacra! Così come la sua libertà…anch'io combatterò sempre perché mai più un uomo debba scegliere tra la sua vita e la sua libertà!".

Sir Joseph Hornett si permise d'afferrare la mano dell'altra che si lasciò guidare.

La stretta dolce, le labbra sfiorarono la pelle…

"Cerca di stare bene…" – l'ultimo affettuoso saluto…

Annuì Oscar, il sorriso lieve e stanco, fermamente intenzionata ad attendere i figli che sarebbero tornati da lì a qualche ora.

E quando fossero tornati, ad attendere di vederli partire.

 _§§§_

Giunsero alla fine i due, davvero stanchi, che anche s'erano cresciuti, anche se Marie aveva davvero trovato un fidanzato, nessuno dei due poteva ancora esimersi dal catapultarsi nella camera di maman che aveva detto che li avrebbe attesi sveglia.

Raggiante Marie abbracciò la madre, prendendo a raccontare entusiasta e leggera…

Maman, ch'era davvero tardi, la lasciò parlare e descrivere, mentre prendeva a sciogliere i legacci del corsetto e a lasciar scivolare giù il vestito.

La bambina non si soffermò affatto sugli ospiti, i balli, le chiacchiere…

No…

Presero a ridere lei e Jibril, che lui era rimasto lì, nella stanza, si era lasciato cadere a faccia in giù sul letto di maman e aveva promesso di non guardare ma aveva chiesto di restare, non voleva andare in camera, non voleva stare solo.

I due risero e si schernirono quando presero a descrivere, complice Joseph Rudolf, le libere interpretazioni dei brani misicali, con passi un poco buffi e pestate di piedi e poi la bontà di pasticcini e tartine assaggiate con rispeto ed un poco d'ingordigia…

E poi le discussioni sulla bellezza del paesaggio, la luna nascosta dietro le nuvole, la stagione che stava piano piano volgendo al bello…

Maman intanto aveva disfatto l'acconciatura e tolto il corpetto.

Maman non avrebbe dovuto, non in quel momento ch'era tardi, ma ormai non c'era più tempo.

"Jibril…Sir Hornett è arrivato…questa sera…" – disse piano rivolta al figlio, che sussultò preso alla sprovvista, si tirò su, guardò la sorella che gli piantò addosso due occhi sgranati.

"Perdonatemi…tutti e due…sarete stanchi…ma…Sir Hornett…".

"Maman…non…puoi…resteremo sole!" – s'insinuò Marie decisa per interrompere il fluire della conversazione e soprattutto opporsi alla decisione che aveva preso sua madre.

Marie Amal aveva compreso che la madre non si sarebbe più opposta. Nelle sue mani adesso risiedeva anche la volontà del padre.

E da quel momento aveva preso a non darsi pace.

Temeva le separazioni, tutto ancora troppo ingarbugliato ed oscuro.

Nella stanza si ritrovarono tutti e tre, il fuoco nel camino rinvigorito da ceppi asciutti ed odorosi.

Ogni particolare rinnovava il solco…

L'amore dunque non cura e non guarisce.

Marie Amal lanciò un'occhiata supplice al fratello, come a chiedergli d'essere onesto con sé stesso e rifiutare ciò che sua madre gli avrebbe offerto. Che poi non era altro che il consenso ad una richiesta del fratello, fatta quando ancora il fratello era su per giù un bambino e poteva permettersi d'immaginarsi lontano, soldato di ventura, negli occhi e nel cuore, la forza e la protezione di maman e papà.

Ma ora papà non c'era più…

L'altro rimase zitto, lo sguardo incollato a quello di maman, che così loro due si parlavano.

Così si erano già detti tutto.

"Non voglio lasciarvi sole…" – accennò piano Jibril, combattuto.

"Tuo padre…aveva solo chiesto che tu attendessi di conoscere la sorte dei figli di Alain…non ti aveva proibito di lasciare la tua casa…".

Oscar Jibril si sentì quasi in trappola.

Dunque si esaudiva il desiderio ma ora era tutto diverso.

Suo padre non c'era più e lui non si sarebbe mai immaginato sarebbe stato così difficile proseguire nel solco della richiesta che gli aveva fatto.

Gli pareva di tradire il padre, lasciando sole la madre e la sorella.

E dunque tradiva la madre e la sorella.

"Maman…".

"Jibril…non ti sto mandando via…non è questo il senso del mio discorso. Sir Joseph mi ha detto che tra qualche giorno ripartirà e se vorrai potrai unirti a lui. Risalirete la costa fino a Livorno, v'imbarcherete per Marsiglia e da lì…sto solo dicendo che se vorrai partire potrai farlo, se questo è ancora il tuo desiderio. Tuo nonno ha scritto che ti accoglierà a braccia aperte. Parigi…Parigi è sempre la stessa…in continuo mutamento. Dunque sarebbe impossibile attendere il giorno in cui quella città dovesse ritrovarsi calma. Spetta a te decidere…sei giovane è vero…".

"E Costance? E Jaques?" – ribattè Jibril nell'udire che il nonno, anche il nonno aveva comunque scritto che avrebbe atteso il suo arrivo.

Negò la madre…

Lo sguardo alla finestra, il buio inondava i pensieri e l'anima, il buio regnava sulla sorte dei figli e della moglie del soldato ormai morto da due anni.

Il cuore si contrasse sì, che anche quel ricordo strideva.

Costava l'assenza, costava ancora di più un'assenza cercata a tutti i costi, una morte che solo dall'esterno si sarebbe detta essere stata spesa per la libertà di un popolo.

In fondo la morte libera anche dalla sofferenza di non poter amare ed essere amati.

"Tuo nonno ha spiegato che tutti quelli che in qualche modo erano legati a coloro che hanno partecipato all'attentato a Bonaparte sono stati trovati e incarcerati o esiliati…".

"Anche loro?".

"No, di loro non si sa nulla. E questo in fondo può essere la prova che nessuno di loro è stato scoperto. Capisci perché tuo padre non voleva lasciarti andare? Sarebbe stato rischioso farlo subito…ma sappi che anche adesso non sarà facile entrare a Parigi e…".

"Maman starò attento!" – saltò su il moccioso, piglio sincero e severo, che dunque s'era tradito, perché nel combattimento eruppe il fascino dell'eccezionale avversaria…

 _Paris…_

Sarebbe stato impossibile vincere contro di essa…

All'istante, Marie Amal comprese e si alzò anche lei, lacrime agli occhi: "Ti odio! Sei cattivo! Mi lasci sola anche tu!".

Jibril negò…

L'altra afferrò la vestaglietta, infilò la porta e scomparve nel buio della casa.

"Maman…io non vado da nessuna parte! Non voglio ferire Marie! Lo so che lei ha paura di restare sola…" – s'affrettò a spiegare Jibril.

Sorrise Oscar, le lacrime imprigionate nella gola, le braccia aperte ad accogliere il figlio che in fondo era ancora un ragazzo ma poi no, il corpo asciutto e lieve e possente imprigionato nell'abbraccio, la testa appoggiata al petto, e lei ammise che l'altro non era più un bambino…

L'altro s'appoggiò…

"Parlerò io a Marie…la tua vita ti appartiene. Non è mia e non è di tua sorella. E non apparteneva a tuo padre. E se un giorno tua sorella vorrà partire e lasciare questo posto sarà libera di farlo, anche lei…".

"Maman…" – Jibril affondò il viso nel corpo della madre, intuì il battito lieve e conosciuto che da sempre aveva cullato il respiro e calmato i pensieri errabondi, imbrigliato i sogni, aggregato idee ed ideali.

Si ritrovò a piangere perché solo in quel momento prese a comprendere cosa avrebbe significato lasciare la madre e Marie e la terra in cui era nato. Anche se il richiamo dell'altra terra, quella in cui erano nati e vissuti i genitori, era sempre stato fortissimo.

 _Paris…_

"Ti scriverò!" – chiosò Jibril serio.

"Non lo farai…" – ammise Oscar morbida, sorridendo.

"Tutti i giorni!".

"Non promettere ciò che non potrai mantenere. Seguirai le direttive di Joseph…farai tutto ciò che ti ordinerà! E quando sarai a Parigi…oh…Parigi si rivelerà la più affascinante e subdola delle mete. Ti chiedo di tenere gli occhi aperti e di fare attenzione a dove andrai e quelli con cui parlerai. Ricorda che ogni angolo di quella città potrà sembrati unico e meraviglioso e in ogni angolo potrà aprirsi una porta che ti condurrà all'Inferno. Il nonno non l'ha mai conosciuta davvero come è stato per me e tuo padre. Dovrai fidarti di Parigi, dovrai viverla ma anche tenerla d'occhio e non lasciarti ingoiare dalle sue stradine e dai suoi mercanti d'illusioni…".

"Maman…starò attento! Cercherò Costance…spero non le sia accaduto nulla…".

"Jibril…vorrei…vorrei che tu comprendessi…".

"Si…maman…".

"Rammento poco di Costance….ma ricordo ch'eri stato tu stesso a dirmi che ti eri scontrato con lei perché le aveva detto che la guerra era…".

"Brutta! Si, me lo ricordo…mentre lei diceva che suo padre la faceva la guerra…".

"Costance voleva bene a suo padre, come ogni figlio ne vuole al proprio. Suo padre era un soldato ed è sempre stato fedele agl'ideali che lo hanno portato a combattere assieme al suo popolo. Ciò che è accaduto…è davvero difficile da comprendere. Persino per me. Dunque non so se lei avrà compreso perché suo padre è morto. No…credo sia stato davvero impossibile…".

"Suo padre ha provato ad uccidere quel generale…".

"Si…e questo perché suo padre credeva che la Francia dovesse essere libera…e dovesse essere il popolo a governarla e non un uomo solo. Questo è ciò in cui ho sempre creduto anch'io…dunque è possibile che Costance sia adirata con…noi…".

Jibril sollevò lo sguardo alla madre: "Perché?".

"Costance ha perduto suo padre per colpa di questo ideale. Un ideale che ha accumunato Alain a me e a tuo padre…e a tante altre persone…anche a Bernard Chatelet. Anche lui è morto. Dunque Costance come figlia potrà aver pensato che questo ideale che ci univa le abbia portato via suo padre. Se noi non ci fossimo incontrati di nuovo…io ho parlato con Alain di tutto questo prima che loro ripartissero per la Francia. E quando quel generale ha svelato i suoi veri intendimenti…Alain deve aver pensato di non avere scelta. Si è sacrificato per la libertà. Una figlia potrà mai comprendere di non avere più un padre per colpa della libertà?!".

"Ma noi non siamo responsabili di quello che ha scelto di fare il padre di Costance!".

Un respiro fondo…

Era difficile da spiegare e da comprendere.

Si è ciò che si sceglie di essere…

Nel bene e nel male.

"No…non lo siamo…" – ammise Oscar, un filo di voce, appoggiando a sua volta la fronte al petto del figlio.

Ascoltò il battito veloce del cuore dell'altro, immaginandosi d'averlo udito da sempre, fin da quando neppure sapeva che lui sarebbe nato.

Dunque l'amore scorre anche così, persino tra coloro che ancora non ci sono e non sanno ancora se ci saranno. E persino tra coloro che non ci sono più.

"Ma dobbiamo saper comprendere le scelte degli altri…anche se fanno male…" – concluse, immaginandosi l'istante in cui Alain comprendeva che sarebbe morto.

Se l'immaginò come se anche lei fosse stata là.

S'immaginò che un figlio, per quanto avrebbe potuto comprendere la scelta del padre, avrebbe comunque ritenuto responsabile chiunque fosse stato complice di quella scelta.

"Glielo dirò!" – sussurrò Jibril.

"Certo…spero che la troverai…e spero che anche sua madre e suo fratello stiano bene…".

Jibril dunque aveva compiuto la sua scelta.

Lui voleva vedere altro, oltre la placida campagna toscana in cui tutto sommato era vissuto libero, seppur d'una libertà concessa da altri.

 _§§§_

Lei…

Marie Amal invece era terribilmente simile a suo padre.

Lo sguardo malinconico e lieve, il corpo fermo, seppure l'anima s'agitava in un groviglio d'inquietudine, nell'impossibilità di tenere a sé coloro che lei amava.

"Marie…".

L'altra non si voltò, la faccia cacciata alla finestra scura, raggomitolata nella camiciola da notte.

Anche Amal era diventata grande ma anche Amal in fondo era ancora una bambina.

Oscar si sedette accanto, la mano accarezzò la testa, le dita s'inanellarono alle ciocche castane, lisciandole, scostandole, lasciando scorgere le spalle piccole e la schiena ritta che però in quel momento era un poco curva, come a proteggersi dalla storia che avanzava inesorabile.

"Maman…tu resterai sola! E anche io! Jibril non pensa ad altri che a sé stesso!" – attaccò la bambina.

"Si…" - ammise Oscar, implicitamente dando credito alla figlia, che l'altra si voltò stupita d'aver ragione ed ancor più stupita del fatto che fosse stata la madre a concedere al fratello di lasciare la casa.

"E allora perché gli hai detto che può partire?! E noi?!".

Lo sguardo veride, scuro e conosciuto, le labbra imbronciate…

 _Dio…_

 _André…_

"Marie…ricordi che cosa diceva tuo padre di noi…e di voi?".

"No!" – lo sguardo basso, le lacrime imprigionate nella gola, la voce a sfidare il passato e la madre.

Forse lo rammentava, Marie sapeva che suo padre era sempre stato saggio, eppure adesso tutta quella saggezza pareva stonare, lì a chiedere e pretendere un sacrificio troppo grande.

"Noi siamo ponti…" – riprese la madre, ben sapendo che quelle parole erano già state spese, tanto tempo prima – "Bambina mia…io e tuo padre siato stati il tramite perché voi nasceste. Abbiamo sostenuto i vostri passi…perché attraverso di noi, voi sareste stati capaci di attraversare una parte della vostra vita. Ora avete oltrepassato quel ponte ed è tempo che voi scegliate la vostra strada. Voi diventerete il ponte che verrà attraversato da altri passi…".

"Si…ma papà ci ha anche insegnato a rispettarvi…e che un giorno ci saremmo presi cura di te…".

Un sorriso lieve…

Un sommesso tocco alla porta.

Tutt'e due si voltarono incontrando lo sguardo di Jibril che chiedeva il permesso di entrare.

"Vieni…siediti qui…" – la madre gli fece spazio, l'altro esitava.

"Avanti!" – l'invitò Marie decisa – "Non sono arrabbiata con te!".

Jibril s'avvicinò e s'accucciò tra le altre due.

Erano rimasti in tre, la decisione di andarsene adesso assumeva istante dopo istante la consistenza piena della futura assenza.

Jibril non sapeva se era giusto…

Forse avrebbe anche potuto cambiare idea.

"Volevo dire…ecco…non voglio lasciarvi sole…papà avrebbe voluto che mi prendessi cura di voi! Di maman e anche di te, Marie!".

"Jibril…e anche tu Marie…" – lo sguardo si posò sui figli a richiamarli a sé – "Le mie spalle non potranno sorreggere per sempre la vostra giovinezza…e le vostre spalle non dovranno reggere la mia solitudine ed il peso dei miei anni. Non sarebbe giusto. Tuo padre vi ha chiesto semplicemente di amarvi e di rispettarvi ognuno per la scelta che avreste compiuto. Sapete che è così. Dunque se vorrai partire sarai libero di farlo. Se vorrai restare…questa è la tua casa…lo sarà sempre…ma lo sarà anche di tutti coloro che vivono in essa e lavorano per essa. Questa casa era il sogno di vostro padre…e così queste terre e la giustizia che ha cercato di costruire attraverso la libertà di restare o di lasciarla…questo è ciò che vi ha insegnato…".

"Si…ho capito…".

Jibril si voltò a guardare la sorella.

"Ti scriverò!" – disse di nuovo più deciso, che l'altra fece una faccia strana, anche lei, come era accaduto con maman.

"Davvero! Perché non vuoi credermi?!" – si spazientì il ragazzino che per un istante pareva essere ridiventato un moccioso.

"Ti credo!" – rise Marie – "Ma chissà cosa accadrà quando arriverai a Parigi!? Dove lo troverai il tempo di scrivermi tutti i giorni?! Se lo farai almeno una volta alla settimana…avremo tue notizie…mi basterà!".

"D'accordo allora! Una volta alla settimana!".

Rise Marie…

"E adesso perché ridi?! Non vuoi credermi?!" – ribattè Jibril stizzito.

"No…lo spero tanto…ma ti conosco…".

"Non mi dimenticherò di voi! Come potrei? E quando avrò trovato Costance…".

S'immaginò Oscar che quando Jibril avrebbe trovato Costance non l'avrebbe più lasciata.

E quando avrebbe messo piede a Parigi…

Non si sarebbe dimenticato della terra in cui era nato ma non ci sarebbe tornato mai più.

In quell'istante comprese che non l'avrebbe rivisto mai più, suo figlio.

In quell'istante il cuore si contrasse, scavato con pazienza all'amore.

Che il cuore non è proprio come l'acciaio…

Il solco era giunto all'apice…

L'ultimo affondo…

"Possiamo restare con te questa notte? Possiamo dormire con te?" – chiesero i figli.

"Va bene…".

Jibril e Marie tornarono nella camera di maman.

Si distesero silenziosi, consci che quel luogo non apparteneva a loro ma al padre.

Dunque quella notte il letto non sarebbe stato vuoto.

Almeno per quella notte.

L'amore scava, anche quello per un figlio…

Un figlio che si è perduto ed un figlio che partirà…

Le dita affondarono nelle teste di ricci e capelli morbidi.

La madre guardò i figli, Oscar Jibril e Marie Amal.

Raccontò loro un'altra volta la storia di sempre, quella del principe dei poveri e della principessa…

E del solco scavato dalla freccia che però non corrompe il cuore…

Al buio, attese che i due figli si addormentassero, stanchi della lunga giornata, le coscienze impigliate nelle roboanti novità.

Se l'immaginò allora come fossero stati gabbiani sul bordo d'una scogliera, pronti ad aprire le ali, spiccare il volo, lasciarsi cadere giù, scivolando nell'aria, cogliendo la corrente giusta, quella calda e umida che li avrebbe fatti librare ed innalzare verso l'alto.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere loro di tenere chiuse le ali ancora per un poco, perché loro e soltanto loro le avrebbero concesso la forza di restare viva.

Avrebbe voluto tenerli lì, con sé, ancora per qualche anno.

Ammise che non sarebbe stato giusto sfruttare la vita e l'istinto dei figli ed il desiderio di vivere ed essere liberi per preservare la propria vita ed il proprio cuore.

Di nuovo esso si contrasse.

Intuì lo stordimento…

Come allora, sotto le torri nere, sotto il fuoco dei cecchini, sfiorata dal piombo, trascinata via perché potesse vivere.

Era vissuta e per vivere c'era voluto coraggio, molto più di quello che ci avrebbe messo per morire.

E con quel coraggio era stata costretta ad accogliere la morte di lui.

Non c'era più tempo.

Si strinse a loro, ai figli.

Lei no, non riuscì a lasciarli, ad addormentarsi a sua volta, immaginando che mai più sarebbero stati così, assieme.

Rimase sveglia a vegliare su di loro, imprimendo nella mente il loro respiro ed il docile sonno.

Poi, un giorno, Oscar Jibril Grandier lasciò la terra del Granducato di Toscana, per viaggiare fin dove non era mai stato, ritornando, seppur era la prima volta, là dove pure la sua storia era iniziata.

Ed il cuore si contrasse un'altra volta, ancora di più.

 _Jibril se n'è andato._

 _Sul limitare della collina hai osservato la carrozza, finchè gli occhi hanno potuto, finchè lo sguardo ed il paesaggio te l'hanno consentito._

 _André ti aveva detto di non avere paura._

 _Si, gliel'avevi promesso che non avresti avuto paura._

 _Nemmeno senza di lui._

 _Ma ora che Jibril se n'è andato…_

 _L'hai abbracciato forte, l'hai stretto a te così che nemmeno lui avrebbe avuto più paura._

Nelle tiepide giornate di marzo…

Libero dal freddo, il cuore si ritrovò incapace di sostenere la luce brillante del sole, l'odore dell'erba profumata, il fluire lento del vento attraverso le fronde dei salici, il rumore del mare, morbidamente placato dopo le tempeste dell'inverno.

Non riuscì più a sostenere il ricordo di quell'incontro, consumato tanti anni prima, una giornata di marzo come tutte le altre, tiepida e limpida, il profumo di biscotti che si spandeva dalle cucine al piano terra, e lui là, in fondo alla scalinata e tu che l'osservavi dall'alto, squadrandolo, tentando d'intuire se sarebbe stato almeno capace di tenere una spada in mano.

L'amore aveva scavato troppo.

 _Un pensiero, un desiderio, un sogno…_

 _Uno soltanto._

 _Per quello che vi è stato concesso vivere._

 _Attraverso le tue carezze hai impresso nella mente la linea del suo viso, gli occhi, la bocca, il suo profumo…_

 _More selvatiche e brezza di mare._

 _L'hai portato con te finchè hai avuto vita._

 _E sei vissuta così…_

 _Adesso forse sarà lieve e dolce morire, perché la tua vita è servita a renderlo almeno un poco felice e un poco libero._

Impossibile impedire al ricordo d'acquietarsi…

Impossibile impedire il risveglio dei sensi implosi nell'assenza.

Non era ingratitudine verso il destino.

Di coraggio ce n'era voluto per continuare a vivere, che pure il coraggio che ci vuole per vivere è diverso da quello che si spende per morire…

Vivere oltre _lui._

Era semplicemente desiderio struggente ed implacabile, colmato da rumori, sguardi, silenzi, carezze che galleggiavano solo nella mente, convogliando tutti i sensi lì a tentare di nutrirsi, ciascuno con il proprio orgoglio e la propria smania d'essere appagati.

Strideva l'assenza…

Si contrasse il cuore, davvero, all'ammissione che tutto ormai sarebbe stato solo ricordo, impercettibile memoria che a poco a poco si sarebbe perduta nel tempo.

Non volle…

Non riuscì davvero ad accettarlo.

L'assenza s'allargò tagliente e prese a colmare quel solco dannato, quello di miele e baci e dita intrecciate e sguardi taglienti ed amplessi soffocati.

Iniziò a contrarsi il cuore, intrappolato dall'istinto di tornare ad avere su di sé le sue mani, il suo sguardo, il suo respiro.

Tremito sommesso, che non riuscì più ad abbracciarsi, perché non poteva più abbracciare lui, né ricevere il suo abbraccio.

Moriva…

Un istante dopo l'altro.

Intuì che il cuore non avrebbe più atteso.

 _§§§_

 _1807, Parigi, primavera…_

"Rue de la Chausèe D'Antin? Perché vorresti passare di lì? Un tempo c'era la caserma dei Soldati della Guardia…ma credo che non ci sia rimasto più nulla…solo un vecchio edificio…".

Il Generale Jarjayes sollevò gli occhi al volto del nipote.

Nonostante l'oscurità dell'abitacolo della carrozza gli pareva d'esser tornato indietro nel tempo, quando era la figlia a sedergli accanto, mentre accompagnava il padre a far visita a qualche ufficiale che risiedeva in città.

E lui, immerso nei pensieri, fanaticamente arroccato nella convinzione di non aver avuto scelta, non la degnava che di poche occhiate sfuggenti, mentre lei stava lì, il viso a fissare il paesaggio, oppure a scrutare le strade della città, quelle più ampie e pulite dove solitamente circolavano le carrozze dei potentati.

Annoiata forse, oppure semplicemente calata in un ruolo troppo grande per lei.

Il Generale Jarjayes, con il volto del nipote davanti a sé, terribilmente simile a quello della figlia, rammentò ed ammise che in vita sua aveva osservato poche volte il volto dell'altra, spesso con intento distratto, mai per comprendere cosa pensasse davvero.

Le aveva domandato scusa, diverse volte…

Non le aveva mai domandato cosa avesse davvero pensato lei del destino che le era toccato in sorte.

Un sogno cucito addosso, fatto della stoffa rigida di una uniforme e dell'odore del cuoio e della polvere da sparo.

I suoni ricorrenti quelli delle lame che si scontravano o del groviglio di tensioni che stringevano la Francia.

Si erano perdonati lui e la figlia ma la nostalgia d'aver perduto altro che non fosse stata una mera educazione, un affetto regolare…

Era stato tutto sorprendente nella vita dell'altra. Degno d'essere vissuto anche se adesso davvero non restava più nulla.

Ma c'era il figlio di lei, lì, davanti a sé.

"Vi prego…" – abbozzò Jibril, ch'era arrivato a Parigi da nemmeno una settimana e gli occhi erano rimasti inondati dal caos, a tratti ordinato a tratti convulso, delle vie e poi dal roboante frastuono delle voci di strada, un chiacchiericcio continuo, intervallato da grida gioiose e bestemmie e ruote di carri e rimestare di campanelli di venditori ambulanti.

Aveva chiesto di poter vedere la città, attirato lì, come se lì, solo lì, fossero affondate le radici più profonde della sua esistenza, anche se lui non era nemmeno nato lì, ma lì erano vissuti la madre e il padre.

Del loro passaggio in quella terra ed in quella città, dopo la Rivoluzione, non era rimasto pressochè nulla, se non un palazzo vuoto, devastato dai saccheggi del popolo inferocito contro la nobiltà, e che il Generale Jarjayes, grazie ai servigi resi ad altre teste coronate d'Eupora, era riuscito a rendere nuovamente abitabile.

Molte meno stanze in uso e pochi cavalli nella scuderia.

Una vita dignitosa e sobria, nulla a che vedere con il prestigio che il casato dei Jarjayes incuteva nella memoria.

E della figlia e del marito di lei, madre e padre di Oscar Jibril Grandier, non era rimasto neppure il nome, anch'esso sepolto nel passato, sapientemente cancellato dal generale, suo nonno, per proteggere quel nome ma anche dalle leggi che volevano gli esseri umani tutti uguali.

Si erano salvate solo due piccole lapidi, a picco s'una collinetta, lontano miglia da Parigi, che però in virtù delle nuove leggi imposte dall'Imperatore dei francesi, avrebbero dovuto essere spostate in un luogo deputato ad accogliere le spoglie dei defunti.

Le lapidi erano state asportate ed anche quelle erano scomparse.

I genitori non erano lì, non erano mai stati lì e lì non ci sarebbero mai tornati.

Il rimpianto di un'epoca ormai perduta.

D'altra parte una rivoluzione è tale solo quando il governo viene rovesciato e di ciò che c'è prima non resta più nulla.

Eppure Jibril sapeva che la madre ed il padre avevano solcato quelle vie, a cavallo, assieme ai Soldati della Guardia. Avevano camminato per le strade, scrutato case ed osterie, osservato lo scorrere della Senna, le luci tremolanti distese sulla corrente placida oppure vigorosa.

Ed avevano ascoltato i rintocchi di Notre Dame e quelli di Saint Sulpice…

E…

Jibril non aveva avuto tempo di scrivere a maman e a Marie. Avrebbe voluto farlo al più presto per assicurare loro ch'era felice e che s'era messo subito a cercare la famiglia di Alain.

Il Generale Jarjayes l'aveva redarguito con severo affetto. I fautori delle congiure, tutte quelle contro l'Imperatore Bonaparte, non avrebbero potuo esser neppure nominati, pena il rischio di finire, per gl'incauti ammiratori, deportati per il solo fatto d'aver pronunciato nomi che dovevano essere cancellati.

Oltretutto lo smacco per l'Imperatore era stato grave perché quell'Alain Soisson, quello che aveva tentato di ucciderlo, era stato un generale del Primo Console, aveva combattuto con lui.

"Si…" – Jibril tentò di spiegare – "Ma vedete…nonno…lì vicino c'è una strada che si chiama Rue de Richelieu?".

"Si…".

Era un mattino limpido, Rue de Richelieu era una via stretta, il sole incapace d'insinuarsi a lambire il selciato rattoppato di mattoni di fango, costellato d'immondizia, verdura appassita, braci sfatte dal fuoco.

Una strada stranamente sudicia a confronto con le altre vie di Parigi, che a poco a poco si stava tentando di ripulire e rendere calpestabili dai parigini e da tutti coloro che si fossero avventurati nella capitale.

Una strada un poco abbandonata si sarebbe detto, come se in essa avesse abitato gente immonda, colpevole e dunque tale da esser dimenticata.

L'ordine innanzi tutto…

E la pulizia…

Se non fosse stato che alcune botteghe erano in procinto di aprire, liberando le vetrine dagli scuri di legno, necessarie a proteggere dal freddo e dalle sassaiole che ancora avrebbero potuto, di tanto in tanto, agitare gli animi soprattutto nei quartieri più poveri.

C'era che l'Imperatore Bonaparte era sempre in battaglia…

C'era che la popolazione sana e giovane di Parigi era, anch'essa, precettata per andare a combattere.

Dunque Parigi, come la Francia, a poco a poco assisteva alla lenta ma inesorabile emorragia di uomini, giovani o meno, che venivano assuolati e spediti al fronte, contro Inghilterra, Russia, Prussia…

Molti non tornavano più indietro.

A poco a poco la Francia si ritrovava svuotata di forze e braccia.

Il silenzio dunque sorprendeva, perché le vie meno trafficate, quelle davvero sudice e dimenticate, parevano disabitate, se non fosse stato per i tiranti e i fili del bucato che chiudevano la vista verso l'alto in una ragnatela grigiognola e spessa di panni stesi ad asciugare, a tentare di catturare quei pochi raggi tiepidi che si facevano strada tra i tetti di ardesia.

Jibril aveva tra le mani il plico di lettere ricenute da Costance nel corso degli anni, non molte per la verità, che la bambina, da un certo momento, aveva preso a scrivergli non più da Parigi ma da altri luoghi.

I fogli tenuti assieme da un nastro rosso, regalatogli da Marie.

E sopra tutte c'era quel misero fogliettino che Costance aveva scritto di suo pugno, quando lei e la famiglia avevano lasciato la Toscana, assieme al padre per rientrare in Francia. Lei e Jibril non si erano nemmeno salutati. Lui non l'aveva più rivista.

Gliel'avrebbe detto che non voleva offenderla sostenendo che la guerra era brutta e dunque che tutti quelli che facevano la guerra erano malvagi.

Suo padre, Alain Soisson, no, non poteva essere stato malvagio, perché aveva avuto a cuore la libertà della Francia e per essa aveva dato la sua vita.

 _Rue de Richelieu…_

Lì aveva abitato la famiglia Soisson. Già da diversi anni moglie e marito non vivevano più assieme, ma quello era l'unico indirizzo conosciuto, almeno fino al 1804, prima che il Primo Console venisse proclamato Imperatore. Prima che Alain Soisson e Bernard Chatelet avessero tentato di fermare l'ascesa dell'uomo solo che avrebbe distrutto la Repubblica.

Prese a camminare Jibril, tentando di scovare il portone, così come un tempo gliel'aveva descritto Costance, il nonno a poca distanza, ormai vecchio, incapace d'avere forze sufficienti ad arginare la discreta ma prorompente curiosità dell'altro.

Non fece a tempo a dissuaderlo che il ragazzino prese a bussare, intuendo la foggia della porta, il colore, che però il legno pareva esser stato ridipinto perché forse anche così si rimuovevano le tracce del passaggio, per tentare di cancellare l'onta delle mura che avevano accolto la famiglia del traditore, caso mai a qualcun altro fosse venuto in mente di calcarne i passi e le gesta.

Naso all'insù, Jibril si ritrovò con il cuore in gola, immaginandosi che forse avrebbe ritrovato Costance o almeno avrebbe scoperto dov'era finita l'altra.

Certo nemmeno lui aveva ancora compreso perché, ma l'altra gli era rimasta nel cuore, anche se si erano conosciuti ch'erano soltanto due mocciosi.

Si erano scritti, si erano raccontati. Lei gli aveva descritto Parigi e a lui adesso pareva davvero di conoscerla quella città…

Tutti gli avevano detto di stare attento…

Ai venditori d'illusioni…

Ma anche alle secchiate d'acqua dalle finestre!

Un urlaccio lo fece trasalire.

Naso all'insù…

Non fece in tempo a gridare il nome dei Soisson.

Fece in tempo però ad indovinare la reazione scomposta dell'ospite, su in alto, e a scansarsi e ripararsi dietro un asse rotta, appoggiata lì, mentre intuiva lo scroscio d'acqua, o chissà cosa, rovesciato giù dalla finestra aperta.

Un salto all'indietro!

"Ma che razza di modi!".

Un grido all'indirizzo della donna sbilenca e sporca, occhiacci infuocati di rabbia per esser stata disturbata, che s'affacciava per veder s'era riuscita a dissuadere lo scocciatore.

"Perdonate…madame…" – Jibril si rifece sotto.

Il Generale Jarjayes fece per avvicinarsi e trascinarsi via il moccioso che però aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso della donnaccia.

La finestra si chiuse di botto…

"Madame!" – gridò Jibril, gli occhi incollati agli scuri chiusi s'abbassarono allo scricchiolare del portone.

Un pertugio…

"Per la miseria!" – imprecò Jibril fissando la fessura scura.

L'imprecazione impose al nonno d'avvicinarsi…

Il tono stizzito del ragazzino provocò scompiglio nell'animo…

Il respiro tranciato che il portone s'aprì del tutto.

Non pareva la stessa donnaccia di prima.

"Oh…madame…" – che Jibril le appellava tutte così le donne che incontrava a meno che non fossero della sua stessa età e quella no, non era giovane.

Una vecchina rugosa ed asciutta…

"Chi siete?".

"Madame…perdonate…".

"Jibril!" – il Generale Jarjayes si fece avanti per impedire al moccioso d'aprir bocca e rivelare altro di compromettente.

I due allora, il vecchio generale e la vecchia si fissarono, si squadrarono, si riconobbero, nonostante il tempo trascorso.

"Voi…" – balbettò la donna che poi prese a guardare il giovane e allora le parve davvero che il tempo avesse preso a correre più veloce d'una saetta, a ritroso però, che il ragazzino pareva davvero la mocciosa di un tempo. E quello lì era davvero il padre della mocciosa.

C'era da chiedersi semplicemente chi fossero quei due l'uno per l'altro. Perché non potevano essere…

"Monsieur…siete…voi…".

"Madame…" – Jarjayes fissò l'altra titubante, che si, lui l'altra l'aveva già vista ma non rammentava dove…

"Voi…siete il padre di quella bambina…Mademoiselle Oscar. Sono…Adeline Nivette…signore…conoscevo vostra figlia...sono trascorsi così tanti anni…a Limours, io ero la governante di…".

Tremò Jarjayes alla rivelazione. Di nuovo quel tempo, quella scelta scellerata, gli si rovesciavano addosso.

"Si…madame…sono io…il Generale Jarjayes…".

Gli occhi della donnina si posarono sul giovanetto.

"E lui è mio nipote…Oscar Jibril Grandier…è _suo_ figlio…e figlio di André…".

" _Notre Dame…_ dunque…la mia figliola ed il suo povero marito avevano ragione. Dunque lei si è salvata…e…si…allora anche André…".

Fu Jibril ad abbassare lo sguardo: "Mon papà…è morto…lo scorso autunno…".

La vecchina sgranò lo sguardo. Dunque a poco a poco tutto il passato riemergeva ma poi all'istante si sgretolava, d'improvviso, nonostante fosse ancora così ingombrante e terribilmente doloroso.

Adeline Nivette rimase lì, sulle spine, nessun accenno a lasciar entrare gli altri.

Sguardi in cagnesco s'affacciarono dalle finestre di fronte.

Quella esitò: "Mi dispiace…mi dispiace per tutto…tuo padre…gli ho voluto bene e anche a tua madre. Però…adesso andatevene…".

"Madame…vi prego…cerco una persona…abitava qui…si chiama Costance…l'ho conosciuta quando è venuta in Italia…era con suo padre…".

"Oh…Costance…" – che prese a balbettare Adeline Nivette e a tremare – "La mia bambina…la mia Costance…".

"Dunque la conoscete?" – prese ad insistere Jibril stravolto d'aver ritrovato un volto che aveva conosciuto l'altra.

"Era mia nipote…la figlia di Carmilla e di quell'uomo…".

Strideva tutto adesso, il ricordo, la pena, lo strazio.

Adeline Nivette non riuscì a pronunciare il nome di Alain, vuoi per la disperazione d'averlo perduto, vuoi per il gesto dell'uomo che aveva distrutto la sua famiglia in nome di chissà quale ideale di libertà. E aver amato una persona e poi averla dovuta odiare, non sarebbe mai stato esercizio facile per nessuno.

"Vi prego…se sapete dov'è? Io devo trovarla…" – l'incalzò Jibril – "Devo dirle tante cose…".

La risposta esemplare e tranciante…

"Da quando è accaduto…" – mormorò Adeline Nivette che Jibril comprese e fece un altro passo per evitare che l'altra cadesse lì a terra dissolta dal dolore.

"Madame so cosa è accaduto! E' per questo che voglio trovare Costance!" - prese a gridare.

Il nonno s'affrettò a dissuaderlo, una mano sulla spalla…

"Jibril…".

"Da allora questa strada è divenuta peggio dell'Inferno…" – respirò piano Adeline Nivette – "Non ci viene più nessuno! Quelli che passano di qui non ci vengono per caso…dunque se sei qui…immagino sia perché tu voglia trovare davvero Costance. Ma lei se n'è andata! Se ne sono andati tutti!".

Un tuffo al cuore…

Jibril rimase lì, impietrito ed attonito.

La debole speranza…

Se Costance se n'era andata, almeno non era accaduto che fosse stata imprigionata o deportata.

"Se ne sono andati?".

Jarjayes si fece avanti.

Non aprì bocca, fissando la donna che aveva davanti a sé, che però lei non sapeva nulla di ciò ch'era realmente avvenuto. La prova stava nel fatto che s'era dimostrata sorpresa d'aver incontrato l'uomo dopo tanto tempo.

Dunque, quella giovane, Carmilla, la moglie di Alain Soisson, aveva mantenuto la parola.

Però ormai era tardi e sarebbe stato impossibile tacere.

"Dopo il divorzio da suo marito, mia figlia ed io siamo tornate a Limours…" – spiegò Adeline Nivette – "E naturalmente Costance e Jaques erano assieme a noi. Siamo rimasti lì per qualche tempo. Speravamo che tutti si sarebbero scordati di noi. L'altro mio figlio…Renoir si è arruolato…ed è morto. Quell'uomo, quell'…Imperatore…me l'ha portato via!".

Un respiro fondo…

"Solo per questo…Notre Dame che tragedia! Solo perché la mia famiglia ha regalato un figlio a questo paese allora siamo stati lasciati in pace ma poi…per Carmilla era troppo doloroso restare là. Io ero troppo vecchia per seguirli e sono tornata a Parigi mentre lei…".

"Dov'é?" – chiese Jibril quasi gridando – "Dov'è andata Costance?".

"Per il tuo bene ti consiglio di lasciarli perdere! Quella strega dai capelli rossi ha avvelenato tutto!" – sbraitò la donna riaffacciata alla finestra.

Forse per intuito, forse per dispetto, la tigna non aveva desistito dal rimarcare il disprezzo verso la famiglia Soisson, spiattellando a modo suo la ragione che aveva portato la tragedia nel quartiere.

"Vi prego madame…è importante!" – si rivoltò Jibril furioso, guardando in alto e poi di nuovo giù.

Stava perdendo la pazienza e l'intromissione generava ansia. Temeva che l'esigua fiducia conquistata nella nonna di Costance sarebbe stata inghiottita dalla paura d'esser scoperti tutti a parlare con i parenti degli antichi congiurati.

"Stupido!? Vuoi finire ai ferri anche tu!?" – digrignò la vecchiaccia senza desistere – "Tutti quelli che li conoscevano…se ne sono dovuti andare!".

"Non m'importa! Dove sono?" – gli occhi chiari e sgranati fissi alla povera vecchina davanti a sé, a dimostrare che lui non aveva paura e non ne avrebbe avuta.

L'amore non cura e non guarisce…

L'amore scava…

L'indegna interlocutrice sprangò la finestra.

Il silenzio irreale scese nella stradina buia, che adesso pareva ancora più scura, dell'oscurità dell'assenza d'appigli e di speranza.

Il vuoto si espanse…

Il Generale Jarjayes s'avvicinò, una mano sulla spalla del nipote.

"Andiamo via…è pericoloso…".

"No! Li devo trovare!" – si dimenò Jibril testardo oltre ogni ragionevole limite – "Non posso immaginare quello che deve aver patito Costance…ma suo padre…suo padre ha fatto la stessa cosa che avrebbe fatto il mio! Devo dirglielo che maman e papà non sono responsabili della morte di suo padre! Non voglio che lei pensi questo dei miei genitori! Non se lo maritano…e lei…".

"Jibril…".

"Vi prego…".

Adeline Nivette allargò la porta per lasciar entrare gli altri.

Lo sgradevole tono di muffa e legna umida e vuoto freddo avvolse il giovane ed il nonno. L'attesa tesseva congetture disastrose.

L'altra mise la mano nella tasca del vestito, estrasse una lettera, la porse al giovane.

"Costance mi ha parlato di te sai…Jibril…adesso ho compreso chi sei…".

Il ragazzino sgranò gli occhi, afferrò la lettera…

"Era per te…me l'ha data Costance prima di partire…per…".

Jibril fissò Adeline Nivette.

"Non c'era più posto per loro in Francia. E quando l'hanno capito…se ne sono andati…hanno anticipato il loro esilio…

Un respiro fondo…

Il Generale Jarjayes fece un passo.

Quando era stato commesso l'attentato a Bonaparte, Jibril aveva poco più che quattordici anni.

Il nonno aveva compreso chi fossero gli attentatori e aveva compiuto l'unico gesto possibile, fare tutto il possibile per aiutare la moglie ed i figli del Soldato Soisson.

Così come il Soldato Soisson, un tempo, aveva protetto e nascosto sua figlia.

Non aveva raccontato nulla a nessuno, che solo così si proteggono davvero le persone dalla furia dei tiranni traditi.

L'uomo fissò il ragazzino.

Dunque il destino si compiva davvero.

Il destino di ritrovarsi senza un erede maschio a cui affidare il destino della propria famiglia, regalando all'altro l'esperienza e la preparazione di cui quell'erede avrebbe potuto beneficiare.

"Li ho aiutati ad andarsene…" – sussurrò piano il Generale Jarjayes.

"Cosa? Perché non me l'avete detto subito?!" – calcò l'altro un poco indignato.

"Lo dovevo al loro padre. Alain Soisson aveva aiutato tua madre a lasciare la Francia. Dunque non avrei mai potuto abbandonare la sua famiglia e così li ho aiutati a lasciare la Francia…".

"Siete stato voi allora?" – balbettò Adeline Nivette.

"Si. Jibril…avrei voluto che tu restassi con noi…." – rivolto al nipote – "Ti avrei insegnato ciò che so…o almeno ti avrei aiutato a crescere qui a Parigi…".

"I miei genitori lo sapevano?".

"Non ho mai rivelato a nessuno dove si sono diretti…".

"Dove sono andati?!"

Jibril prese ad aprire la busta invasato.

Una lettera mai spedita, custodita per chissà quanto tempo…

La grafia sofferente, frettolosa…

La conferma dei timori di maman…

 _A Jibril Grandier_

 _Ho chiesto a mia nonna Adeline di custodire queste poche righe e di consegnartele, immaginando che un giorno saresti arrivato a Parigi per cercarmi._

 _Mio padre Alain Soisson è morto._

 _Dunque se leggerai queta lettera potrai finalmente sapere perchè non voglio più avere nulla a che fare con te e con la tua famiglia._

 _Costance Soisson_

Jibril prese a tremare rammentando le parole asciutte di maman.

Dunque maman aveva ragione. Gliel'aveva detto che forse Costance avrebbe potuto ritenere Jibril e lei e André responsabili della scelta di Alain.

La libertà o la vita…

Dunque la vita o la morte…

"No!" – gridò il ragazzino, il misero foglietto straziato tra le dita - "Dove sei andata?!".

"In Canada…" – sussurrò Jarjayes, la voce uscì a stento, immaginando che, apprendendo della destinazione delle persone ch'era venuto a cercare a Parigi, il nipote non avrebbe esitato a lasciare la Francia.

Non avrebbe avuto senso continuare a tacere.

Jibril Grandier s'era dimostrato ostinato…

"In Canada?!".

Annuì Jarjayes, in silenzio, in attesa. Quel luogo gli avrebbe portato via per sempre il nipote.

"Davvero?" – chiese Adeline Nivette fissando il generale – "Mia figlia non ha mai voluto rivelarmi nulla della sua destinazione…".

"Faceva parte del nostro patto…" – convenne Jarjayes mesto – "Per salvaguardare loro ed indirettamente me. Meno persone avessero saputo e più saremmo stati tutti al sicuro…".

"Grazie…allora…" – le lacrime s'affacciarono alla gola della vecchia – "Grazie…".

"Allora andrò in Canada!" – sibilò Jibril –"Nonno…io accetto la tua proposta…".

"Cosa?" – Jarjayes rimase stupito.

"Accetterò gl'insegnamenti che mi vorrai impartire…solo…non entrerò nell'esercito…la Francia ha una buona Marina! Voglio andare in Canada! Chiederò a Sir Hornett d'insegnarmi quello che sa…".

"Jibril…non è una cosa così semplice…sei…".

Strinse i pugni Oscar Jibril Grandier, sguardo serio puntato al nonno che intuì per la prima volta, complici forse gli anni che ormai pesavano sulle spalle, il disgregarsi della famiglia, il lento sfilacciarsi delle corde che avevano tenuto legate assieme le esistenze, anche quando quelle esistenze s'erano dette perdute.

Lesse nello sguardo dell'altro la stessa testardaggine, impigliata ad ideali elevati…

Jibril estrasse dalla tasca un oggetto che entrambi conoscevano bene.

La trottola di metallo, incisa…

Il solco creato dall'amore che ancora una volta, chissà come e chissà perché, aveva preso a scavare nelle viscere.

Jibril la mostrò al nonno…

"Avrei voluto far vedere questa a Costance. Te la ricordi? Questa è la prova che la guerra è terribile. Questa è la prova che la guerra uccide…ma è anche la prova che l'amore può sopravvivere. Voglio trovare Costance…".

"Lo so…" - ammise il Generale Jarjayes, lo sguardo un poco triste, riconoscendo l'oggetto.

Sorrise mesto inebriato dall'ardore del nipote.

Adeline Nivette si permise d'abbracciare il giovane.

"Vi prometto che troverò Costance…".

"Caro…è un paese così lontano…".

"E sia…scriverò a maman…le dirò tutto…e mi farò insegnare da Sir Hornett come si sta su una nave…non lascerò che Costance abbia di me e di maman e di papà questo terribile ricordo…no! Me lo dovrà dire in faccia che non vuole più avere nulla a che fare con me! E se lo farà allora me ne andrò via da lei per sempre!".

 _§§§_

Lo sguardo vigile del Generale Jarjayes dapprima impassibile trasalì impercettibilmente alla visione del nipote chiuso nella nuova uniforme, quella della Marina Francese.

Il generale era troppo vecchio ormai e l'altro, a confronto, pareva ancora un bambino.

Il nonno aveva tentato di dissuadere il nipote, gli aveva chiesto d'attendere a comunicare alla madre l'intento d'arruolarsi e partire per il Canada, nella speranza recondita di convincerlo a rimandare la partenza.

No…

La Francia aveva fame di conquiste.

La Francia divorava uomini, più o meno giovani, più o meno capaci di combattere.

Tutti capaci di morire…

I giorni si susseguirono veloci.

Jibril non rimase un istante fermo, avido di conoscere Parigi nel poco tempo che vi avrebbe trascorso ed al contempo impaziente di lasciarla, perché la mente era inspiegabilmente già lontana.

Eppure la coscienza pareva infinitamente aperta, capace d'abbracciare tutte le visioni possibili.

Glielo scrisse a maman che sarebbe partito.

Glielo scrisse a maman ch'era salito su, su Notre Dame, e ch'era davvero bella Parigi da lassù, placida e calma tanto da non sembrare neppure la stessa città capace d'ingoiarti, ad aggirarsi per le sue straducole, come una fiera subdola e famelica.

Il Generale Jarjays si sedette, un respiro fondo…

Il cuore del vecchio generale sobbalzò all'incedere del corpo dell'altro, magro e svelto eppure forte ed intenso, nell'affondo che spiazzò immediatamente l'avversario che pure aveva dichiarato di conoscere il moccioso e di aver gareggiato altre volte con lui, nelle terre di Toscana, dove il ragazzo era nato.

Sir Joseph Hornett scansò l'affondo, tentò a sua volta d'impensierire il moccioso che arretrò di scatto, scivolando di lato, leggero ed intenso.

Jarjays davvero perse il respiro perché quelle movenze erano _le sue_ , le stesse che lui aveva insegnato alla figlia e che la figlia non aveva esitato ad insegnare al figlio.

Dunque, in un certo senso, il suo sogno era stato accettato e riconosciuto dalla figlia che aveva istruito il figlio, ch'era però capace di pensieri propri, non sempre logici e razionali, ma assolutamente personali.

Jarjayes ammise che Jibril era testardo come lei e lieve come lei e…

 _§§§_

La lettera giunse un pomeriggio.

Attesa ed inaspettata al tempo stesso.

Madame Grandier l'aprì e lesse delle intenzioni del figlio.

Dunque, i passi del figlio avrebbero solcato altre terre ed i sentieri si sarebbero intrecciati per condurre i viaggiatori verso altri paesi, attraverso un altro tempo che lei non avrebbe mai veduto.

In quei passi ed in quelle terre in fondo avrebbero camminato anche _loro_ , seppur attraverso i passi dei figli e la loro storia sarebbe stata portata oltre quel tempo ed oltre quella storia.

Si contrasse il cuore davvero, alla visione di sé e di lui, il solco scavato dall'amore per lui e dall'amore per i figli.

Non disse nulla dunque a Marie Amal, quando la figlia, quella sera, si presentò buia e disperata in volto che non poteva credere stesse davvero accadendo.

Marie non sapeva nulla di Jibril.

Le lacrime trattenute a stento alla notizia che il Conte Joseph Rudolf sarebbe tornato in Austria, richiamato dal padre che aveva necessità che il figlio prendesse possesso del titolo e delle mansioni di ambasciatore.

La madre accolse la figlia ed accolse ciò che stava accadendo.

"Deve partire…" – pigolò Marie, impaurita ed arrabbiata.

Dunque un'altra partenza.

Dunque il vuoto s'ingigantiva.

Gli spazi prendevano via via ad ampliarsi perché via via si svuotavano.

Lei sarebbe rimasta sola.

Silenzio, Oscar ammise che sarebbe stato inevitabile.

L'Imperatore dei Francesi aveva preso ad impensierire davvero le monarchie europee e l'Austria, da che era stata alleata della Francia grazie al matrimonio tra Maria Antonietta e Luigi XVI, adesso era ridiventata ostile, terra da contrastare e magari conquistare da parte del generale francese.

Una terra che in realtà non si sarebbe mai sottomessa.

Oscar rimase in silenzio, non volle prevenire il resto del discorso.

Se l'immaginò, mentre le dita stringevano la lettera del figlio dentro la tasca del gilet.

Marie sapeva che Jibril era a Parigi. Lontano ma poi non troppo lontano.

"Joseph…mi ha chiesto…di andare con lui…" – sussurrò Marie asciugandosi il viso, timorosa delle conseguenze dell'affermazione - "Credo…in Austria…o forse…me l'ha detto ma…io ero talmente arrabbiata che me lo sono dimenticato…".

Lo sguardo della madre si posò sulla figlia, lo sguardo domandò ma non vi erano parole se non per regalare all'altra un assenso silenzioso.

"Maman…stavolta resterai sola davvero!" – contestò Marie che non sarebbe voluta partire ma poi no, non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto a vivere senza Joseph – "Jibril è appena partito…io…".

"Ovunque sarà…resterai sempre con me…" – le parole sussurrate piano – "Ma con Joseph è diverso. Tu…cosa vorresti fare? Vorresti partire con lui?".

Silenzio…

Si, anche Marie Amal Grandier era in fondo figlia di Oscar François de Jarjayes, ed anche lei condivideva con la madre il vezzo del silenzio.

Raccontarsi attraverso di esso, rivelarsi attraverso l'incapacità di ferire.

"Si?" – chiese Oscar per aiutare l'altra.

Annuì Marie che però le lacrime salivano di nuovo agli occhi: "Vorrebbe che partissi con lui…come sua fidanzata…maman…nemmeno Joseph vuole che tu resti sola…vieni con noi…non voglio lasciarti!".

Negò Oscar...

"Non posso…e poi non sarebbe giusto…".

"Perché?".

Le dita si strinsero a quelle della figlia…

"Qui ci sono tuo padre e tuo fratello. Il mio posto è qui accanto a loro. E' giusto che io resti con loro ed è giusto che tu segua il sentiero che hai scelto. Resterò qui e vi aspetterò. Tu e Jibril tornerete un giorno e…".

Non lo disse alla figlia che Jibril sarebbe partito per il Canada.

Se gliel'avesse detto Marie non sarebbe partita assieme a Joseph, che in fondo era davvero ciò che voleva lei.

Per quanto il pensiero della separazione e dell'assenza e della scomparsa, giorno dopo giorno, di appigli e riferimenti cari, svuotasse il cuore, il cuore stesso, quello giovane e forte, sarebbe stato in grado di compiere quel balzo ed avanzare, correre via, a grandi passi verso il futuro ignoto.

Che però il solco scavato dall'amore contrasse il cuore…

Le dita strinsero un poco di più quelle della figlia.

Madre e figlia restarono così, in silenzio, ciascuna in contemplazione della strada ideale che il cuore indicava ai sensi ed alla coscienza.

Si mescolarono i ricordi ed i sensi di colpa ed il dolore per l'assenza.

S'acquietarono i sensi ammansiti dalla dolcezza della primavera che avanzava, tiepida e scaltra, a scansare le folate di vento freddo, ad abbracciare i muscoli che avrebbero voluto risollevarsi in un guizzo e fendere il vento nuovo, per solcare altre terre e correre via.

Si riconobbero madre e figlia nelle parole dolci del padre, che loro, tutti loro, sarebbero stati legati per sempre perché quei legami non si sarebbero mai recisi.

Il bene reciproco, seminato e coltivato nella terra natale, si sarebbe sparso e disperso per altri sentieri ed altre vie, portato dalle loro voci e dai loro occhi.

 _§§§_

Il giovane Conte Joseph Rudolf risalì sulla collinetta con passo lento, forse per consentire alla giovane Marie Amal Grandier, ch'era inginocchiata poco più su, di fronte a due piccole lapidi, d'attardarsi ancora un poco a pregare.

S'avvicinò porgendo all'altra un piccolo mazzo di fiori di campo, margherite bianche e gialle, fiordalisi e nel mezzo tre boccioli di rosa.

"Sei pronta?".

Marie afferrò con delicatezza il mazzetto appoggiandolo ai piedi delle due pietre, accanto ad un altro mazzetto di rose bianche, boccioli appena schiusi, ancora morbidi della stagione calda che avanzava.

I nomi incisi sulle pietre…

Il padre ed il fratello…

"Ancora un momento…" – sussurrò Marie in contemplazione delle lapidi.

"Mi dispiace…" – riprese l'altro – "Io purtroppo devo tornare in Austria…non sarei voluto partire ma mio padre ha espresso il desiderio che io prenda possesso del mio titolo. Mi ha concesso fin troppi anni lontano da sé. Mi spiace averti chiesto di lasciare questo posto. Se non sei sicura…so che vuoi bene a tua madre…".

Un respiro fondo…

Marie Amal Grandier chiuse gli occhi inspirando profondamente.

Lo sguardo si riaprì per colmarsi del paesaggio tremante e salmastro che s'ammirava dalla collina.

"Joseph…sono felice che tu mi abbia chiesto di partire con te…".

"Sai che non ti avrei mai lasciato…".

"Io so che mi hai chiesto di sposarti…e non l'hai fatto per caso! Saresti potuto partire e chissà quando saresti tornato…".

Il giovane porse la mano all'altra che si alzò. Le dita si strinsero all'incedere degli sguardi che tacitamente accettavano d'imboccare la stessa strada dunque e forse lo stesso destino.

L'Austria era diversa dalla terra di Toscana.

I genitori erano stati saggi a scegliere l'Italia per crescere i propri figli ma ora che la famiglia Rudolf aveva la necessità di richiamare quei figli ai propri doveri strideva il pensiero di lasciare quelle terre, il mare, le colline arate, i querceti e gli uliveti.

Il vento caldo dell'estate…

La spuma burrascosa…

Non sarebbe stato per sempre.

Joseph Rudolf ammise che la sua giovane sposa non sarebbe sopravvissuta a lungo lontano dalla terra in cui era nata.

Gli sguardi si fissarono.

Marie rimase a guardare la figura di maman che diveniva sempre più piccola e sottile e liquida persa nella nebbiolina del mattino e anche maman restò a fissare la carrozza, la seconda carrozza, che si portava via una parte di sé, la figlia Marie Amal Grandier.

Se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto trattenere i figli con sé chissà per quanti anni ancora, lì, accanto a sé, a sorreggere il proprio dolore, sordo e fondo, che aveva invaso le fibre del corpo, le viscere ed i sensi e la coscienza e l'anima.

Non sarebbe stato giusto.

I figli erano liberi così come un tempo lei aveva cercato la propria libertà, nel destino che lei s'era scelta, assieme a lui.

Un respiro fondo…

Non si è mai davvero così liberi, se non quando la propria libertà si somma a quella di chi si sceglie di amare.

"Mi manchi…e tu sai quanto…".

Lo sussurrò piano, quel giorno, a lui e a sé, mentre s'avviava verso la spiaggia, nella luce tersa e buona del tramonto.

 _§§§_

 _1807, primavera, rive del Mar Baltico…_

La carrozza procedeva lenta attraverso il paesaggio imponente ma ancora brullo, chiazzato di neve candida e squarci di foresta nera e salina.

S'era quasi sulla riva del mare, ma quello si faceva desiderare, lo sguardo impedito dalla boscaglia fitta e punteggiata di casupole isolate e grappoli di villaggi sgranati.

Nulla a che vedere con le strade ritte, ordinate e squadrate di Vienna che ormai era alle spalle.

Diversi giorni di viaggio per raggiungerla ma quella non sarebbe stata la meta finale del viaggio.

Altrettante settimane per lasciarla e continuare a risalire verso nord.

Terre ormai annesse alla Russia…

Terre di confine e terre d'esilio…

"Oggi incontrerai Scarlett!" – esordì Joseph Rudolf per rincuorare la coraggiosa fidanzata che però, ad ogni trascorrere di ora, vedeva allontanarsi sempre più l'amata terra e seppur sorpresa e colpita dalla bellezza del paesaggio, non scovandovi in esso nessun appiglio familiare, nessun angolo conosciuto, pareva un poco rassegnata ed in balia alla nostalgia.

Marie Amal sorrise, finalmente un volto amico che conosceva da sempre.

Da quando Jibril era partito, il cuore aveva perduto il suo ritmo regolare, non quello dei battiti sempre uguali, ma quello dei battiti che precedono i sorrisi, l'incontro dei volti, gli scherzi, le speranze. I tuffi del cuore per intenderci.

Il pensiero del fratello lontano aveva ghermito i sensi al punto che Marie Amal s'era sentita sperduta, incapace di ritrovare sé stessa, svuotata dell'essenza di ciò che era stata.

L'unica consolazione erano state le lettere di Jibril, giunte regolarmente ad Alcantia, una ogni due settimane, almeno fino a quando lei stessa era partita.

Amal aveva promesso a maman che le avrebbe scritto, durante il viaggio e poi arrivata a destinazione.

E aveva chiesto a maman di scriverle per sapere che cosa facesse Jibril a Parigi e se il fratello era riuscito a trovare Costance e la famiglia di Alain Soisson.

Joseph fissò Marie con tenerezza. Davvero, quando aveva paura Marie Amal pareva ancora più piccola di quel ch'davvero era.

"Oltre a Scarlett ci sarà anche Maman Miriam…".

"Si!" – la voce tradì un insolito gorgheggio, che Madame Miriam Rudolf aveva sempre parteggiato per la piccola e sensibile Marie.

"E incontrerai anche un'altra persona…".

"Chi?".

"E' una sorpresa!".

"Joseph…fuori dall'Italia…a parte i miei nonni e…Jibril…non conosco nessuno oltre te e la tua famiglia! Dunque che sorpresa potrebbe mai essere…conoscere un estraneo?!".

"Si…in un certo senso…questa persona ti è estranea…ma non il suo passato. E credo che anche a lei farà piacere parlare con te…".

"Con me? Ma se io non conosco lei…lei non conoscerà me! Dunque…".

Il giovane cambiò posizione venendo a sedersi accanto all'altra.

Le dita sfiorarono il viso accarezzando il volto: "Dunque è una sopresa! Non m'indurrai a dirti nulla!".

Uno sbuffo, Marie Amal si voltò per cacciare gli occhi fuori, al paesaggio.

Era curiosa ed al tempo stesso spaventata e ancora di più rammaricata che il proprio stato d'animo le avrebbe impedito d'esser entusiasta di qualsiasi sorpresa. Aveva paura…

"Spero ti piacerà!" – proseguì Joseph – "Ma potrebbe non essere del tutto piacevole…".

L'affondo indusse Marie a voltarsi di nuovo.

Dunque amarsi non avrebbe significato compiacersi ad oltranza ma anche sfidarsi.

Lo sguardo veride s'aprì sul giovane che dunque era riuscito a catturare l'attenzione dell'altra.

"So che ti manca la tua famiglia…ma da questo momento….vorrei essere io la tua famiglia…o meglio…vorrei che noi due fossimo l'uno la famiglia dell'altra…" – ammise Joseph.

"Si…io…ti amo…".

"Si…ma amarsi non basta…semmai ti renderò felice, allora sarò felice anch'io. E se resterai delusa allora significa che non sarò stato capace d'interpretare la tua tristezza…ma…".

"Joseph…non importa…".

"No, ascoltami! Non necessariamente scaccerai la tristezza con la gioia…".

"Lo so…alle volte…basta semplicemente accoglierla ed ammansirla la tristezza…".

Un bacio leggero…

Le dita scorsero al collo scivolando dietro la nuca.

Il bacio più fondo, l'intenso incedere dei sensi…

"Semmai non ti piacerà questa sorpresa allora la responsabilità sarà solo mia…" – concluse Joseph, gli occhi a scrutare quelli dell'altra – "Non dovrai temere d'ammettere se resterai delusa…".

"Ma chi è?!" – domandò di nuovo Marie sempre più incuriosita.

Marie Amal Grandier prese a scrutare davanti a sé intimorita dalla bellezza del giardino.

Una residenza immersa in un parco ampio e curato, seppur ancora avvolto nel manto freddo d'una primavera appena accennata, la luce radente del sole abbracciava fontane di marmo e giochi d'acqua semplici e gelati.

Dunque una piccola residenza reale. Nulla a che vedere con Palazzo Hofburg a Vienna, seppure il gusto sobrio e severo dell'architettura austriaca pareva essere giunto sin lì.

"Sai, non ci fermeremo a lungo…" – ammise Joseph Rudolf aiutando Marie a scendere dalla carrozza.

L'altra abbozzò un sorriso, provata dal viaggio. Era giovane certo ma all'euforia ed alla forza dei giovani s'univa la necessità d'avere un luogo dove riposare il necessario ed abitudini che rincuorassero l'entusiasmo messo a dura prova dal distacco dalle persone amate.

Gli occhi si colmarono di arredi ricercati, tendaggi finemente lavorati, soffitti sobriamente decorati con stucchi e carte istoriate alle pareti.

Il cuore ebbe un balzo alla visione di Scarlett e Miriam Rudolf, che le corsero incontro, quasi correndo, come fossero state nel giardino dei Conti Rudolf, nella calda e profumata Toscana.

Pochi convenevoli, in barba a tutte le regole dell'etichetta.

Si strinsero le tre donne e rimasero lì, senza respirare, senza emettere un fiato, come a ritrovare oltre che l'altra, anche un po' sé stesse, che l'altra rappresentava di fatto il passato, la terra dolce, i paesaggi lievi, i campi arati di fresco, i fiordalisi teneri ed il mare azzurro e fondo.

Occhi negli occhi, Marie Amal Grandier interrogò Scarlett Rudolf che le parlò, in silenzio, così com'era sempre stato nel passato, ammettendo in silenzio che lei adesso era felice ed era serena ed aveva compreso che l'amore ha infinite strade e mezzi per scavare i propri solchi e piegare il destino degli dei e degli amanti.

Pochi convenevoli…

Marie Amal rimase sorpresa nell'apprendere che il luogo li avrebbe accolti giusto il tempo di riprendere le forze dopo il lungo viaggio, per poi affrontare un nuovo viaggio, altrettanto lungo.

Per via d'inspiegabili veti diplomatici, allo scoccare della pace tra Russia e Francia, le terre che ospitavano esuli francesi avrebbero dovuto declinare qualsiasi ulteriore appoggio ed aiuto.

Marie Amal s'inchinò come imponeva il rango.

Poi alzò gli occhi che si sollevarono all'ospite e l'altra, una giovane donna, accarezzò a sua volta, con lo sguardo la mocciosa che davvero sentì le gambe cedere un poco.

Uno sguardo morbido ed azzurrato.

"Sono onorato di vedere che state bene…Graf Joseph Rudolf…so che vostro padre è divenuto un valente consigliere dell'Imperatore Francesco II…" - annuì la giovane donna.

Marie Amal rimase lì ad osservare colei che aveva di fronte. Non la conosceva ma aveva compreso chi fosse.

"L'onore è mio…vostra grazia…e vorrei presentarvi…questa è la mia fidanzata…Marie Amal Grandier…".

Joseph tenne stretta la mano di Marie, che davvero intuì venir meno il respiro.

"Marie Amal…il vostro nome…" – sussurrò l'altra avvicinandosi e porgendo la mano per consentire a Marie di alzarsi – "Si assomigliano i nostri nomi…".

Balbettò Amal che intuì chi fosse l'altra: "Vostra…".

"Marie Therese…sono solo Marie Therese…come voi…".

"Vostra Grazia…".

 _Marie Therese…_

 _Marie Therese, Madame Royal, la primogenita di re Luigi XVI e Maria Antonietta…_

 _Marie Therese che non aveva avuto neppure la consolazione di sapere che il fratello Louis Charles era morto e che i genitori erano stati giustiziati._

 _Solo a luglio dell'anno 1795 l'aveva saputo, quand'era divenuta merce di scambio tra Austria e Francia, ed era stata rimandata nel paese d'origine della madre, come prigioniera, al seguito dell'armistizio tra i due paesi._

 _Marie Therese era andata in sposa al cugino Luigi Antonio di Borbone, figlio maggiore dello zio Carlo e senza poter tornare in Francia aveva accettato l'esilio in Polonia e nelle terre legate alla Russia._

 _Chissà se un giorno sarebbe mai divenuta regina di Francia come un tempo era stata sua madre, Maria Antonietta._

Il legame dunque si riallacciava seppure attraverso gli sguardi delle figlie.

"Quando Pete Rudolf mi ha parlato di voi e della vostra famiglia…ho compreso chi siete…sapete…ho conosciuto vostra madre…" – esordì Marie Therese.

"Maman…" – un sussurro, le lacrime agli occhi, Marie ebbe un tuffo al cuore.

Quella giovane donna aveva conosciuto Oscar François de Jarjayes.

"Credo sia stata una delle poche persone a cui mia madre abbia consentito di prendermi in braccio…quand'ero piccola…" – abbozzò sorridendo Marie Therese – "E io ricordo ancora quando lei giocava con me e i miei fratelli, Joseph e Charles, nei giardini della reggia. E lei…oh…l'ho sempre ammirata…era davvero bella e gentile e voi…".

"Vostra Grazia…voi avete conosciuto mia madre…maman mi ha parlato tanto di voi e di vostra madre…la Regina…".

"Marie…".

Joseph strinse la mano della giovane fidanzata, intrecciando le dita alle dita.

Corse al viso…

"Perdonami…non te l'avevo detto…sarebbe bene evitare di pronunciare il nome della madre di Sua Grazia…".

"Cosa…" – Marie Amal si scosse, le pareva una misura inaudita, senza senso – "Ma allora…Vostra Grazia…come fate…".

Un lieve sorriso, il rimorso d'essere l'unica sopravvissuta…

"Non ha importanza Marie…pronuncerò il tuo nome e così sarà un po' come ricordarmi di maman reine…"– annuì Marie Therese stringendo la mano dell'altra – "Che cos'è un nome in fondo? Noi sappiamo chi sono state mia madre e vostra madre. Io rammento molto bene la vostra…".

"Si…".

"Vorrà dire che vi chiederò la cortesia di parlarmi di vostra madre così che anch'io potrò ricordare la mia…e ricorderò del tempo in cui le nostre madri si conoscevano…".

Annuì Amal: "Vi parlerò di lei…".

Le mani rimasero intrecciate e chiuse…

Marie Amal non scostò lo sguardo dall'altra.

Le pareva una persona accogliente…

Un tremito…

"Però…ecco…".

"Che cosa c'è cara?".

"Mio fratello Jibril…".

"Avete anche un fratello?".

"Si…Oscar Jibril…".

"Si chiama come vostra madre…capisco…e adesso…dov'è?".

Negò Marie, lo sguardo si velò di nuovo: "A Parigi…".

Fu l'altra questa volta a perdere il respiro al pensiero della terra in cui era nata, da cui era stata rifiutata per essere scambiata come prigioniero di guerra.

Il nome della città incuteva una malinconica rassegnazione, la rabbia svanita per lasciar posto alla nostalgia del tempo perduto per sempre.

"Ecco…volevo dire…" – Marie rammentò il discorso asciutto ch'era scorso tra maman e Jibril e tra papà e Jibril.

Sempre per quella dannata parola…

Bieca e terribile…

 _Tradimento…_

"Non abbiate timore…parlate pure…".

"Mio fratello voleva bene a papà…e vuole bene a maman…ora noi sappiamo che maman e papà hanno lasciato la Francia…e Jibril ha sempre avuto paura che così facendo…tutti…tutti avrebbero pensato che loro sono fuggiti!".

"Capisco…e per tutti tu intendi anche i miei genitori…maman reine…e…".

"Si! A quel tempo noi non eravamo ancora nati ma vostra madre…so che ha sofferto molto…se maman fosse rimasta per aiutarla…".

"Marie…non devi rammaricarti per questo. E non dovrebbe nemmeno tuo fratello…".

"Maman…mi ha parlato tanto della madre di Vostra Grazia…ma nella voce ho compreso ch'era triste…non ho mai saputo perché ha lasciato la Francia…lei non ce lo ha mai voluto raccontare!"

"Davvero?" – Marie Therese sussultò al pensiero di conoscere una verità così remota che si era annidata nella memoria, raccontata e raccolta nelle lunghe notti trascorse al freddo e al buio, nella cella della prigione che li aveva accolti prima che lei ed il fratello venissero divisi da genitori.

"Tua madre dunque non ti ha mai raccontato perché lei e tuo padre hanno lasciato la Francia?".

"No…e io non voglio che qualcuno pensi che l'hanno fatto perché…".

"Marie…no…non è come pensi! Maman Reine ha sempre ricordato con affetto vostra madre. Nei momenti più tristi ci mettevamo attorno a lei e lei ci raccontava di quando ha conosciuto vostra madre, appena arrivata in Francia. Avevano la stessa età e maman reine aveva trovato in lei una persona fidata e discreta, capace di accogliere anche quelli che maman definiva…" – un sorriso lieve – "I suoi capricci di gioventù! Sai…vostra madre aveva provato ad insegnarle ad andare a cavallo…la prima volta ch'era salita su un cavallo per poco Maman Reine non s'era rotta l'osso del collo…una vera incosciente…e…".

"Non siete adirata?!" – l'interruppe l'altra in barba a qualsiasi etichetta che avrebbe imposto di lasciar terminate il discorso alla principessa discendente dei Borboni.

"No…devi sapere…".

Lo sguardo della principessa corse a quelli del giovane Joseph Rudolf. Chiese in silenzio se avrebbe potuto raccontare, se la giovane avrebbe compreso…

L'altro non disse nulla, non sapeva nulla neppure lui.

"Marie…tua madre…per quel che rammento…maman mi disse che lei aveva lasciato la Francia perché forse non sarebbe vissuta a lungo…".

"Cosa…".

"E' così…credo sia accaduto perché sapeva che sarebbe morta…".

"Maman…".

"Ma…tu sei qui…e dunque…non è accaduto. Il destino le ha concesso di vivere e credo che anche mia madre sarebbe stata immensamente felice di questo. Maman non avrebbe mai accettato che qualcuno si fosse sacrificato per lei...".

"Maman…" – Marie strinse i pungni, intuì che le parole della principessa erano sincere, quella era la verità. Si, altro non poteva essere accaduto.

"Vostra madre vi ha protetto come la nostra ha provato a fare con noi…" – sussurrò la principessa.

Marie sembrò smarrirsi: "Vostra Grazia…noi non eravamo neppure nati…".

"Si, ma forse vostra madre aveva già nel fondo del cuore la vostra presenza. Se fosse rimasta…se avesse patito ciò che è accaduto al popolo francese…forse non sarebbe vissuta e di certo non avrebbe incontrato voi. Io non ho avuto il dono di avere dei figli ma se il destino mi avesse regalato quest'opportunità…ecco…avrei fatto di tutto per coglierla…anche senza sapere né dove né quando…".

Davvero Marie Amal intuì una sorta di evanescente forma di accoglimento e comprensione…

Passato e presente si ricongiungevano lì, nei ricordi di una persona sconosciuta, ove s'annidava il passato ed il senso della vita della madre e dunque della loro vita, sua e di Jibril.

"Allora…se me lo permetterete…vi parlerò di maman…" – sussurrò Marie, un groppo alla gola – "E di ciò che lei mi ha raccontato di vostra madre!".

Parlare di sua madre, Marie Amal Grandier ammise che finalmente avrebbe potuto farlo perché colei che aveva di fronte l'aveva conosciuta. E sapeva chi era lei quando ancora non era la sua maman.

"Ve ne sono grata!" – esclamò Marie Therese raggiante e commossa – "Non ho potuto farlo più con nessuno da quando ho lasciato la Francia. E nessuno qui l'ha conosciuta così bene come vostra madre. Dunque vedete mia cara Marie…non è poi difficile parlare di chi si è amato! E rammentarsene con affetto e devozione. I nomi…non hanno molta importanza. Ciò che conta sono i gesti che queste persone hanno compiuto…il bene che le ha tenute legate…".

"E' quel bene che le terrà legate per sempre!".

D'istinto…

"Si…venite…sarete stanca del viaggio…vi aiuterò io stessa…" – il braccio porto come se le due fossero state amiche fin dalla nascita.

"Vostra Grazia…".

"Suvvia…ci faremo compagnia! Quattro mesdames che hanno una gran voglia di sapere l'una dell'altra! Ed io soprattutto ho un gran desiderio di ascoltare di colei che ha segnato così tanto il mio passato. Sarà come se anche Maman Reine fosse di nuovo con me…".

Davvero d'istinto Marie Amal aprì le braccia per abbracciare l'altra che era più grande e che era di rango superiore ma che aveva tra le sue braccia il frammento della vita della madre, perché la madre a sua volta aveva preso in braccio l'altra quand'era stata piccola. Proprio come aveva fatto con la figlia.

E così fece Marie Therese perché l'altra aveva negli occhi l'immagine di colei che aveva conosciuto la madre, quando la madre era la Regina di Francia, ma era stata pur sempre una madre.

Odiata od amata ormai non aveva più importanza.

Tutte e due sarebbero tornate ad essere madri e loro due sarebbero state solo figlie.

Joseph Rudolf guardò la giovane fidanzata a braccetto con la figlia della Regina di Francia.

Due donne che avrebbero parlato del passato per trarre da esso la forza per contenere il dolore e per guardare al futuro.

Gli sguardi di Joseph e Marie s'accarezzarono lievi e silenziosi, che dunque Marie aveva compreso il senso delle parole dell'altro e di quell'incontro così sorprendente.

Un inchino…

Joseph annuì sorridendo a Marie, mentre vide Alois Seghter avvicinarsi.

"Non sarà un viaggio troppo faticoso per la vostra fidanzata? L'Inghilterra è lontana…" – chiese l'ufficiale.

"Mio padre mi ha chiesto di aiutare Sua Grazia in questo nuovo viaggio. Gli eredi dei defunti sovrani non potranno rientrare in Francia e di fatto, nel bene o nel male, Sua Grazia è divenuta una sorta di simbolo, osteggiata sia dai repubblicani, sia dall'Imperatore Bonaparte. Spero che Amal accetti di seguirmi…lo spero…".

"Non disperare…sai Joseph…anch'io ero certo che il destino mi avrebbe riservato il ruolo di subalterno e per di più con la colpa immensa d'aver reciso per sempre le speranze di colei che ho amato ed amo, d'essere felice. Ma Scarlett aveva ragione…è bene non porre limiti all'amore ed alla speranza…".

Annuì il giovane Conte Joseph Rudolf ammettendo che le parole rivelate dall'ufficiale erano le stesse che lui aveva ascoltato sin da bambino, nelle lunghe passeggiate assieme all'insegnante ed agli studenti che Madame Grandier aveva educato.

A tutti loro lei aveva spiegato il senso della vita e della libertà. Il rispetto per sé stessi e per l'altro…

La forza dell'amore, capace di piegare il destino e la mano degli dei…

Un respiro fondo…

Peccato che Oscar Jibril non fosse stato lì.

Ma Oscar Jibril ormai era lontano.

Chissà se un giorno i due fratelli si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo.

 _§§§_

Accarezzate dalla luce pallida del tramonto, giacevano sul tavolino, sotto il patio, quattro lettere.

Due, grafie differenti, appena giunte, l'una da Parigi, l'altra da Vienna.

I pensieri e le speranze e i sogni dei figli.

Oscar Jibril Grandier e Marie Amal Grandier.

Ancora nessuno dei due sapeva della sorte dell'altro.

Tutti e due annunciavano che avrebbero affrontato un viaggio imminente, lungo ed affascinante. Avrebbero scritto dunque non appena fossero giunti a destinazione, per comunicare com'era andato il viaggio ed anche l'indirizzo a cui avrebbero potuto ricevere notizie dalla terra natale.

Dunque la madre non avrebbe potuto scrivere ai figli, non ancora. Avrebbe dovuto attendere…

Il tempo però era finito.

Dunque la madre scrisse ugualmente ai figli.

Due lettere ripiegate con cura, stessa grafia, scritte nel pomeriggio di quella giornata.

Una giornata qualsiasi, in una stagione qualsiasi, in un tempo qualsiasi.

Lettere prive della destinazione che sarebbe stata apposta non appena i figli avessero dato notizie di sé, per raccontare all'uno la sorte dell'altra.

I due fogli rimasero lì, privi d'indirizzo.

Lo sguardo su al cielo…

Troppo grande e vuoto…

Lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte di mare…

Gigantesca distesa azzurra e fonda…

Il vento beffardo scorse veloce incuneandosi tra le mura, attraverso le foglie nuove del glicine sopravvissuto, le tende gonfiate e lievi, i profumi a sobbollire sul fuoco…

Scompigliò fogli.

Portò via con sé, nella campagna, le grafie ed i destini…

Il tempo era finito.

 _Vorresti vederlo…_

 _Distendi la tua mano…_

 _E' sospesa e aspetta…_

 _Aspetta che lui l'afferri ancora._

 _Un'altra volta ancora…_

 _Ti prego André…_

 _Afferra la mia mano e tienila stretta…_

 _Che io possa ancora sentire dentro di me almeno la speranza di poterti toccare…_

 _Ancora una volta._

 _Per avere tutte le carezze che il tempo ci ha rubato…_

 _Per avere tutti i baci che ancora desidero._

 _Hai trascorso i giorni nutrendoti dell'attesa del suo ritorno, del suo amore impresso nella carne, nella mente e nel ventre._

 _La sera è scesa, di nuovo…_

 _Un'altra sera che precede la notte, nella quale lui giunge ad abitare il sogno._

 _Hai disteso la tua mano nel buio della stanza._

 _Sai che lì lo incontrerai di nuovo._

 _Lì, non sarete separati._

 _Lì ti nutrirai di lui e di ciò ch'è stato per te, per tutta la vita._

 _Fino all'ultima notte._

 _Gli occhi chiusi, hai veduto il viso, sereno, bianco, come l'hai lasciato._

 _Il suo viso…_

 _L'ultima volta che ha posato lo sguardo su di te._

 _E poi…_

 _Ogni giorno hai atteso l'alba, perché in essa il suo ricordo avrebbe fatto meno paura e lì, nel tempo in cui luce ed ombra s'incontrano, l'hai scorto, il profilo addomentato, trovando il coraggio di mettere i piedi in terra e continuare a camminare, anche se lui non c'era più._

 _No…_

 _Non è abbastanza…_

 _Non più…_

 _Il tempo si è concluso._

 _Oggi, un alito di vento ti ha sfiorato il viso e di scatto ti sei voltata, cercandolo…_

 _Non nell'orizzonte di bianco e di mare._

 _L'hai cercato lì, sulla terra…_

 _Hai cercato le sue impronte sulla sabbia, come un tempo, quando camminavate assieme e tu osservavi le vostre ombre appaiate._

 _E dietro, le povere orme lambite dalle onde, inghiottite, scomparivano ma la tua mano restava salda dentro la sua._

 _E tu camminavi accanto a lui._

 _L'hai cercato allora, giù, lungo la linea dell'orizzonte, quasi che lui sarebbe comparso, di lì a poco, colmando il vuoto che t'ha lasciato dentro._

 _Le dita si sono strette, si sono chiuse, imprigionando l'aria ed il nulla, beffando i sensi._

 _Distendi la tua mano…_

 _E' buio…._

 _E' buio dentro di te, come lo era nei suoi occhi._

 _La mente corre a lui…_

 _Lo cerchi, chiedi alle tue mani di riportarti la sua pelle._

 _Chiedi ai tuoi occhi di ridarti il suo sorriso ed alle tue labbra d'assaggiare e mordere le sue…_

 _Cammini lentamente sulla riva del mare…_

 _Ti volti di nuovo…_

 _Sfidi l'orizzonte…_

 _Mai come in questo momento ti appare limpido e pulito._

 _Il cuore batte forte…_

 _Lo senti…_

 _Era da molto tempo che non ascoltavi il suono ritmato e profondo._

 _Come a rivelarti ch'esso pulsa e vive ancora, nonostante tutto._

 _Lo cerchi ancora, nell'orizzonte…_

 _Lo senti..._

 _Lui non è lì…_

 _Lui è dentro di te._

 _Lo senti, così forte…_

 _Così forte che il cuore si contrae…_

 _Si spezza il cuore, al dannato ricordo._

 _André…_

 _C'era ancora tanta strada da fare, altri sentieri da percorrere, tramonti da venerare, notti in cui dormire abbracciati._

 _Tanti addii e tanti abbracci per ogni tuo ritorno…_

 _Tanti fuochi da contemplare, spighe d'accarezzare, battaglie da combattere…_

 _Tante…_

 _Che nemmeno tutte sarebbero mai state abbastanza._

 _Lui non sfiorerà più la tua fronte, non prenderà il viso, liberandolo dai capelli per osservarlo e baciarlo._

 _Non ti abbraccerà e non ti stringerà, lasciando scorrere sulla pelle le sue dita, a risvegliare l'intenso fremere dell'amore…_

 _Melodia senza tempo, infinitamente sospesa._

 _Sei qui, adesso…_

 _Sei sola…_

 _Hai atteso invano…_

 _Non c'è nessuno vicino a te._

 _Il ricordo non basta più._

 _Il tempo è finito._

 _Sei stanca…_

 _Il corpo s'abbandona al tramonto del sole, al giungere della notte._

 _La scia argentea della luna disegna un nuovo sentiero, ancora debole ed evanescente, presto si stenderà limpido e mobile conducendo al mare._

 _Sei stanca…_

 _I passi malfermi riprendono il cammino, i piedi affondano nella rena bagnata che quasi t'inghiotte…_

 _Lentamente…_

 _Il cuore batte ancora…_

 _Lentamente…_

 _Il passo cede all'onda…_

 _Le braccia s'abbandonano lungo i fianchi…_

 _Nessuno raccoglierà le tue mani, stringendole un poco e scaldandole, con un respiro lieve e tiepido._

 _Il corpo richiamato giù, a terra…_

 _Sale ed acqua…_

 _Le dita a stringere la sabbia…_

 _L'acqua cancella il tuo passaggio…_

 _Non c'è nessun'altra orma oltre le tue._

 _L'acqua pare inghiottirti…_

 _Spuma sgorga dal profondo…_

 _Il vento stringe il respiro…_

 _Il boato sordo del mare lo sovrasta…_

 _Respira…_

 _Osservi il cielo ancora una volta sopra di te._

 _Sfumature rosa e gialle anch'esse inghiottite dal buio della notte…_

 _Il cuore inghiottito dal solco dell'amore…_

 _L'amore non cura e non guarisce._

 _L'amore scava sino alla fine…_

 _L'amore scava così a fondo che il cuore alla fine si spezza…_

 _L'acqua lambisce le mani, le braccia._

 _Il buio si tinge del tiepido rosso ormai scomparso nell'orizzonte…_

 _L'ultimo raggio lambisce la vita…_

 _L'ultima notte è giunta._

 _L'acqua…_

 _Sul viso…_

 _D'improvviso…_

 _Non più un sogno…_

 _Il cuore si spezza…_

 _Non puoi più attendere…_

 _Non puoi compiere un altro passo…_

 _Non puoi più e allora il cuore si spezza._

 _Solo un istante…_

 _Un'ombra grigia…_

 _La torre, scura, avvolta nel fumo e poi voci, grida…_

 _La torre scura, il rombo dei cannoni._

 _André…_

 _Lui adesso è qui…_

 _Riprende la tua mano, la stringe forte._

 _Non l'ha mai lasciata, neppure per un istante._

 _La torre scura era solo nella mente._

 _Le voci solo il ricordo del giorno in cui le sue braccia ti hanno sottratto alla morte, donandoti la vita densa e piena._

 _Il suo sorriso t'avvolge…_

 _L'anima finalmente libera si solleva, vuota di tutto, tranne che di sé e dell'essenza di ciò che siete._

 _Non sei più sola…_

 _Vedi il suo viso di fronte a te…_

 _Senti il tuo corpo disteso sulla sabbia umida._

 _Il dolore forte svanisce lentamente…_

 _Ti abbandoni all'acqua immobile…_

 _Attendi l'abbraccio del mare come fossero le sue braccia._

 _Un istante…_

"Ti amo…".

S'infransero attorno onde lievi…

L'azzurro scuro del mare si confuse con quello scuro del cielo che a poco a poco si spense.

Ascoltò l'ultimo sciacquio contro di sé.

"L'avevi promesso che mi avresti aspettato…".

 _Sarai con lui._

 _Oltre la vita che vi è stata concessa._

 _Oltre questo tempo e questa storia._

 _Oltre i sogni…_

 _Ed ancora oltre._

Il vento leggero schiuse l'alito su colei che tornava al suo amore ed alla vita interrotta forse troppo presto.

La sua vita con lui.

Il respiro leggero si spense a poco a poco.

I battiti, silenziosi, uno dopo l'altro, si persero nella spiaggia bianca, mentre il mare continuò a far sentire la sua voce, calma.

La vita sarebbe proseguita e il sole sarebbe sorto di nuovo.

Su quella terra nuova e sugli occhi di altre persone che avrebbero attraversato il tempo e la storia, portando con sé loro ed il loro amore.

Un giorno…

Un giorno forse sarebbero tornati ad incontrarsi.

E le loro mani si sarebbero sfiorate e le loro dita si sarebbero strette.

Senza conoscersi…

Eppure dopo essersi amanti sempre e per sempre.

In un luogo senza tempo…

Che il tempo continua a scorrere, anche se il tempo non ha luoghi, non ha coscienza, non ha pensieri o ricordi.

Agli occhi di chi accetta la sua eterna legge…

Esso rivelerà i suoi disegni.

Al cuore di chi accetta d'ascoltarne il suono…

Esso rivelerà la nuova melodia.

58


	82. Un giorno di marzo

_È una follia odiare tutte le rose perché una spina ti ha punto, abbandonare tutti i sogni perché uno di loro non si è realizzato, rinunciare a tutti i tentativi perché uno è fallito._

 _È una follia condannare tutte le amicizie perché una ti ha tradito, non credere in nessun amore solo perché uno di loro è stato infedele, buttare via tutte le possibilità di essere felici solo perché qualcosa non è andato per il verso giusto._

 _Ci sarà sempre un'altra opportunità, un'altra amicizia, un altro amore, una nuova forza._

 _Per ogni fine c'è un nuovo inizio…_

 _Antoine de Saint Exupéry_

 _Il piccolo principe_

 _Tutto si riduce all'ultima persona a cui pensi la notte, è lì che si trova il cuore_

 _Charles Bukowski_

 _ **Un giorno di marzo**_

 _E' bellissimo…_

 _E' come se un'altra Oscar fosse qui._

 _Un'altra Oscar…_

 _Mettimi giù Alain, mettimi giù!_

 _Per favore…ti scongiuro…_

 _Sono davvero stanca._

 _Solo cinque minuti, voglio restare in pace._

 _Qualcuno le tolga quel sangue che ha sul viso…_

 _Perché? Non sento più il rombo dei nostri cannoni…_

 _Fuoco…_

 _Continuate a sparare…_

 _Prendete la Bastiglia!_

 _Alain…_

 _Fuoco…_

 _Cosa stai facendo?!_

 _Riesci a sentire Oscar?_

 _E' la voce del popolo che sta combattendo!_

 _Addio…_

 _Velocità di crociera: trecentoventi chilometri orari…_

L'occhiata fugace al display luminoso giù in fondo alla carrozza…

Gli pareva d'esser fermo eppure il paesaggio di fuori sfilava veloce.

Poche occhiate assonnate…

Impossibile soffermarsi sugli oggetti in prossimità ma quelli più lontani, sull'orizzonte, era abbastanza facile individuarli e seguirli con lo sguardo, anche se poi case e alberi e ciminiere e campi arati e muri e autostrade finivano inghiottiti, scomparendo alla vista, lasciando nella mente che un vago ricordo.

Tutto ha una prospettiva ed un senso.

Da lontano tutto appare più nitido e chiaro ma difficile da raggiungere.

Da vicino, al contrario, è possibile allungare la mano e magari afferrare o toccare gli oggetti…

Le persone…

Dipende da che prospettiva si guarda.

Il passaggio a velocità sostenuta sullo scambio provocò l'ondeggiamento intenso, lo scossone risvegliò dal torpore, l'occhiata allo scorrere delle letterine luminose quasi incosciente, che il sonno s'era mantenuto, seppur inquieto.

Lo sguardo corse di nuovo al display.

 _Duecentottanta chilometri…_

Forse c'è un luogo dove il tempo corre più veloce, ben inteso non nel senso della velocità ma del riavvolgersi dei destini che _un tempo_ , in un altro luogo, si sono incrociati.

Forse…

Ma forse non era quello il tempo.

Anche se c'è un tempo per ogni cosa…

C'è un tempo per vivere…

E c'è un tempo per amare.

Solo…

Vai a sapere qual è davvero il tempo per amare!

Per ora sarebbe bastato arrivare in tempo a La Gare de Paris Bercy e da lì raggiungere il Centro Smistamento Dati.

 _Cazz…_

Che razza di nome da dare ad un'Agenzia…

Gli pareva davvero d'essere un esattore delle tasse!

Lo sguardo un poco assonnato e perso fuori dal finestrino intravide la discesa calma e variegata del tramonto sulla coltre di neve immensa e bianca.

Lo scenario intorbidiva i sensi…

Nella testa stazionava la eco della voce triste.

Nulla di che…

 _Il Terrore…_

 _La Dichiarazione dei Diritti…_

 _Trafalgar…_

 _Austerliz…_

 _Sant'Elena…_

 _L'Isola d'Elba…_

 _Il Risorgimento…_

 _L'Unità dell'Italia…_

 _E le dannate guerre mondiali e…_

 _Cazzo, la storia è un'altra cosa!_

 _Tuttaltro che un improbabile raccontino, una banale recita ideata col solo pregio d'ammaliare la mente di sognatori incalliti!_

 _Che poi, se non si è attenti…_

 _Anche i racconti vanno saputi raccontare…_

 _Guai a distorcere interpretazioni, col rischio di finire sotto la mannaia del peggior integralismo!_

Uno sbuffo!

Un'altra imprecazione…

Il treno prese a rallentare, forse un inghippo sui binari o più semplicemente la velocità di sicurezza imposta dall'attraversamento d'una cittadina.

Gli occhi tornarono a scrutare l'orizzonte.

Il vetro opaco e temprato riportò le fattezze d'un giovane, viso asciutto, capelli castano scuro, naso dritto, labbra sottili, occhi chiari seppure venati d'un tiepido verde grigio.

Espressione un poco imbronciata ed insofferente

Si stirò stancamente, si tolse gli occhiali per pulirli e stropicciarsi gli occhi.

Guardò fuori dal finestrino.

Si stropicciò gli occhi, di nuovo, che quelli proprio non ne volevano sapere di restare aperti.

Ma ormai il sonno era perduto.

Una mano tra i capelli…

Forse sarebbe stato meglio riprendere a lavorare.

Il collegamento in remoto era sempre attivo.

La copertura per la gestione del traffico dati non aveva più confini, dato che le Agenzie avevano preso a collaborare.

Dunque sarebbe bastato agganciare il server di riferimento e quello avrebbe preso a convogliare i dati attraverso il satellite.

Da lassù si tentava d'intercettare le conversazioni.

Celle immensamente poderose a far da tramite a quelle più vicine.

Non c'era altro modo.

Intercettare ed annientare le reti di collegamento.

Frantumare strade virtuali, per tagliare le gambe a quelle reali.

Impresa non facile.

Lui che veniva da una famiglia che aveva dedicato generazioni alla difesa del paese e dei confini terrestri, adesso si ritrovava a scovare confini evanescenti e a comprendere chi li oltrepassava e come facesse.

Dati e logaritmi a seguire strade irreali seppur terribilmente potenti.

Il giovane tornò ad osservare fuori dal finestrino.

Un'altra stazione scorse veloce sotto il sguardo, immagini talmente rapide da non lasciare che ombre nello sguardo calmo.

Si strinse, percorso da un brivido di freddo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Tentò di riprendere il suo sonno, nulla da fare, rassegnato, estrasse il portatile, aprendo lo schermo.

"Ma tu guarda…adesso non riesco neanche a dormire da quando mi sono messo in quest'assurda impresa!".

"Tutto bene?!" – la voce gli giunse calma, davanti a sé.

Lo sguardo dell'interlocutore, meno giovane di lui ch'era scomodamente incastrato nel sedile, gli si posò addosso, severo ed indagatore.

Il giovane fece spallucce.

 _Tutto bene!_

Se non che stava viaggiando a chilometri da casa, l'inverno non ne voleva sapere di mollare la gelida presa, che quel colpo di coda aveva riportato la terra ormai prossima a rinascere sotto parecchi centimetri di neve.

Certo la questione si sarebbe risolta forse in qualche giorno, non appena il sole di marzo avesse disteso la sua forza…

Certo, finire nel ventre di Parigi, a districarsi tra viuzze sicuramente ancora ingombre di cumuli di neve nera e rattrappita. La prospettiva non era delle migliori però...

Laggiù, nel '44 s'era stabilito il Comando centrale della Resistenza...

Dunque mai luogo sarebbe stato più degno per continuare l'opera di resistenza...

"Dovremmo essere a circa mezz'ora da Parigi…" - precisò l'interlocutore – "Dovremo fermarci molto?".

"Non credo…il tempo di concordare le modalità di scambio dei dati…" – precisò il giovane.

"Cazzo…non si poteva farlo via web?!" – sproloquiò l'altro, estenando la propria contrarietà al viaggio – "Che li spendiamo a fare tutti quei soldi per cablare le reti se poi ci tocca venire a Parigi?!".

"Non ti piace la città!?" – lo schernì il giovane sorridendo – "Eppure dicono sia la città romantica per eccellenza!".

"Eh…si…ma non per andare in giro infilati sottoterra come fossimo topi o peggio ancora scheletri da catacomba!".

Rise il più giovane…

Poi rabbrividì perché anche lì, anche nelle _catacombe_ gli pareva d'esserci già stato, anche se non sapeva né quando, né perché.

Le Agenzie s'erano installate lì, proprio lì sotto, che la pelle si sarebbe accapponata un poco a varcare l'ingresso, come fossero stati davvero semplici turisti ma poi, d'un tratto, avrebbero imbucato quel vicolo particolare e percorso il corridoio freddo e umido per oltrepassare l'intero quartiere…

Insomma si camminava sotto perché non si poteva farlo sopra.

In pochi dovevano sapere e quei pochi avrebbero dovuto esser cauti.

Il punto era che non sarebbe stato possibile intercettare tutto.

Allora si sarebbe dovuti diventare raffinati, scegliere e seguire la pista giusta, senza perdersi nella galassia di idioti che proliferava nel parallelo mondo virtuale.

Che poi, in quel senso, tanta differenza col mondo reale, non c'era!

"Sai…un po' mi rode d'essere incappati per caso in quello scambio di battute! - spiegò il giovane, discretamente sicuro delle proprie capacità che però in quel caso avevano ricevuto il beneplacito della dea bendata – "Ma se il destino così ha voluto…dovremo solo essere veloci e silenziosi…".

"Sono mesi che ci lavorate a questa cosa…" – precisò l'altro che invece ammirava l'assennatezza del giovane.

Quello, gliel'avevano affidato non appena aveva messo le mani s'una situazione alquanto delicata.

Non c'era da fidarsi di nessuno. Che la conferma che a quello avrebbero potuto fargli la pelle era arrivata in fretta…

Bisognava parargli le spalle dunque. E farlo bene, perché altrimenti…

"Ed è un bene riuscire a farlo così piuttosto che con altro genere di armi!" – sentenziò il giovane.

"Se ti sentisse tuo padre!" – ghignò l'anziano – "Che penserebbe del figlio d'un militare che alle armi preferisce una tastiera…".

"Mio padre se ne farà una ragione! Io ho accettato la sua richiesta di servire il nostro paese! Ma lui accetterà la mia, di farlo con le mie armi e non con le sue!".

Stavolta fu l'anziano a fare spallucce…

 _Come a dire…contento te!_

"Secondo me non è stata solo fortuna…" – ammise l'interlocutore – "Si vede che a forza d'ascoltare hai imparato a distinguere ciò che è utile…".

"Beh…di certo non sarebbe mai accaduto se non avessi compreso i codici d'identificazione delle chiamate…e le celle agganciate…".

I due si guardarono…

"E pensare ch'è venuto fuori tutto grazie ad un bambino!" – precisò il giovane, quasi a schernirsi di capacità forse sopravvalutate.

Un respiro fondo…

"Un bambino?".

Il resto del vagone era quasi vuoto. Era stato stabilito così.

Due giovani stavano seduti poco più avanti, uno, un omone ben piantato sonnecchiava, l'altro osservava distrattamente fuori dal finestrino.

Non c'erano altri passeggeri perché in quel vagone non ci potevano stare altre persone.

"Non ne so molto. Per il momento abbiamo una traduzione abbastanza sommaria che dev'essere verificata. Però è vero che a uno di quelli gli è nato un figlio…e contrariamente a ciò che sempre accade…il padre ha avuto a cuore la sua sorte! L'ha voluto fuori da certi meccanismi diabolici…gli abbiamo offerto aiuto e quello in cambio ci ha fornito gl'indirizzi corretti. Per cui…mi viene d'ammettere ch'è merito di quel bambino se abbiamo fatto questi passi. Quel bambino ha compiuto davvero un miracolo!".

L'altro rise piano: "Beh….tutti i bambini sono miracoli…direi…".

"Non posso darti torto…non ricordo nemmeno più come fosse la mia vita quando mia figlia…ancora non c'era…" – una mano tra i capelli, lo sguardo al paesaggio di fuori che prendeva ad infittirsi di case e casermoni.

"Oh, si…tua figlia! E come sta? L'ho conosciuta sai! Che razza di…".

"Che razza di _soggettino_ intendi?! E' la più piccola della famiglia…le mie sorelle hanno già avuto altre figlie e lei è l'ultima arrivata. Mio padre avrebbe voluto un nipote maschio…finalmente…".

"Ah…ah…" – nicchiò l'uomo ridacchiando – "Un maschio! E invece gli è toccato quella specie di angelo biondo!".

Il tono lasciava intendere che la mocciosa dell'angelo avesse solo l'aspetto.

Certo i mocciosi di quei tempi vantavano d'esser molto svegli e veloci ad apprendere ma quella…

La prima volta che l'aveva vista…

Quella aveva aperto la porta…

Figura esile ma non minuta, pareva forte e ben piantata.

Lineamenti asciutti e taglienti, guance rosa ma non paffute, nasino ritto…

Capelli chiari, mossi, riccioli morbidi sulle spalle…

E lo sguardo severo e chiaro, indagatore, anche se doveva aver già compreso perché quell'uomo si fosse presentato così, di prima mattina, e dietro i due giovanotti che squadravano mura e finestre.

"Ah!" – rise il giovane – "Angelo biondo?! Non la penseresti così se ci passassi un po' di tempo assieme. Sarà anche altruista e generosa ma quando si mette in testa una cosa…nessuno è capace di farle cambiare idea! Che poi magari ha pure ragione dal suo punto di vista!".

"Beh...credo possa permettersi di intestardirsi nelle sue idee! E' ancora una bambina!".

"Si, certo" – rispose l'altro, tra l'ironico ed il preoccupato – "Non però quando queste idee non stanno nè in cielo e nè in terra…ed io non ho la minima possibilità di fargliele cambiare le sue idee…è assurdo!".

"Oh…adesso m'hai incuriosito! Che si sarebbe messa in testa…" – chiese alla fine l'uomo, contento di poter vagare, almeno per poco, con la mente, lontano dal peso dell'incarico, che lui era lì per tenere a bada la pelle dell'altro – "La piccina?!".

"Tsé! La piccina!" – ironico, l'altro si rattrappì nel sedilino – "Nulla di eclatante…si…mia figlia è ancora una bambina…anche se sembra molto matura per la sua età…e anche se mio padre avrebbe voluto avere un nipote maschio…magari per tirarlo su meglio di come ha fatto con me…".

"Senti…" – prese a sbuffare l'altro – "Che diavolo è accaduto?! Ma è così grave?!".

"No…" – proseguì il giovane - "Da un paio di mesi…mia figlia si è messa a seguire una storia…".

"Una favola?!" – ridacchiò l'altro – "Ha sette anni!".

 _Come a dire, se non lo fa adesso!_

"Si…e una sera mi ha chiesto se la guardavo assieme a lei. Ultimamente l'ho trascurata…per cui…ecco mi sono sentito in colpa. Mi sono accorto d'aver trascorso sempre meno tempo con lei e così mi sono messo lì con lei e lei seguiva questa storia e ad un certo punto mi ha preso la mano e me l'ha stretta…ammetto ch'ero distratto, pensavo ad altro, e così mi sono sentito due volte in colpa perché se stai con tua figlia ci devi stare per davvero, non solo lì seduto con la testa altrove! A dirti la verità non ci ho capito molto…stavo ripensando alle dannate stringhe intercettate alla mattina…quelle dove si diceva…".

"Si diceva che quelli avevano capito che qualcuno li stava intercettando ma non avevano ancora capito ch'eri tu ed ecco perché t'hanno affibbiato me per starti alle calcagna…".

"Mi sono ritrovato mia figlia con lo sguardo un poco lucido, severissimo, fisso a quella storia e io lì come uno scemo a chiedermi s'era giusto che lei prendesse così sul serio una storia inventata…".

"I bambini hanno la mania di credere a tutto! Hanno molta fantasia…".

"Si…eppure…le parole che ho ascoltato…mi sono rimaste in testa. E ancora adesso mi ronzano in testa e quando mia figlia mi ha chiesto se quella storia fosse vera…io..io non me la sono sentito di dire di no…".

L'interlocutore strabuzzò gli occhi fissando l'altro, che il giovane era noto per l'intransigente razionalità.

Chissà forse era persino ateo, tanto disdegnava tutto ciò che non poteva essere spiegato attraverso le leggi della scienza.

Peccato che quelle leggi spiegassero come funziona il mondo ma non perché il mondo esiste…

Ma tant'è…

"Che hai fatto?!" – l'uomo si passò una mano tra i capelli.

La questione era davvero leggera, dato che riguardava l'innocente credenza d'una mocciosa di sette anni, e proprio per questo non avrebbe necessitato d'esser valutata attraverso ragionamenti di solida razionalità, quanto semmai sarebbero bastati gli evanescenti percorsi compiuti dall'immaginazione, anche se fervidissima.

Un abisso…

Dunque in quell'abisso ci si sarebbe potuti permettere di chiudere gli occhi ed immaginare…

"Ho immaginato che forse non era una storia del tutto inventata…certo…il resto della Storia…la Rivoluzione Francese…su quella non c'è molto da immaginare…".

"Ma stai scherzando?!" – obietto l'uomo sempre più stralunato – "Ma perché non le hai detto che non esiste nulla…perché illuderla?!".

"Non lo so! Sarà perché adesso la nostra vita è cambiata così profondamente. E' tutto terribilmente difficile e tutto così…incombente! Mio padre si è offerto di tenere mia figlia per evitare di farle vivere una vita scandita da tempi che un bambino non dovrebbe neppure sognare. Attendere prima di uscire…girare con voi…insomma…io gli ho detto di no e nemmeno lei è voluta andare a stare dai nonni. E poi Merit, la signora che ci ha aiutati fin da quando era piccola è ancora disponibile ad accudirla, l'ha tirata su come fosse sua nipote…anche se adesso…ha perduto sua figlia ed è partita da qualche settimana ed ora siamo soli. E' per questo che… ".

Un respiro fondo…

"L'idea che mia figlia, almeno finchè non sarà abbastanza cresciuta, potrà affidarsi ad una storia così intensa anche se malinconica…in fondo è una storia d'amore…potrebbe una storia immaginaria contenere un fondo di verità?! Che male ci sarebbe!?".

"Ma… ma è una storia non esiste!" – saltò su l'uomo davvero sorpreso – "E credere il contrario…beh…anche se si tratta di una mocciosa di sette anni…non mi pare sensato! E dove la mettiamo tutta la benedetta fiducia che i figli dovrebbero avere nei genitori?! Quando scoprirà ch'è tutta un'invenzione…finirà per non fidarsi più!".

"Allora correrò il rischio…è pur sempre una storia che parla della Storia… ambientata prima della Rivoluzione Francese. Basterà cercare qualche informazione. Informazioni che _non_ troverò perché la storia è del tutto inventata! Ma anche solo cercare…non si dice sempre che il senso del viaggio non è la meta ma il viaggio stesso!?".

"Insomma fammi capire!? Tu stai cercando informazioni s'una storia inventata per dimostrare a tua figlia che non lo è?!".

 _Come a dire…sei impazzito?!_

Il giovane interlocutore si ritrovò alle strette, che il ragionamento l'aveva elaborato anche lui, ma sbattuto in faccia così, a quella maniera, faceva davvero un altro effetto.

Sopracciglia e fronte si corrugarono a rimarcare disappunto e contestare a sé stesso la dilagante insensatezza di tutta la questione.

In altro contesto anche lui avrebbe approvato quello che all'apparenza poteva essere considerato un gioco, uno come tanti altri, l'intento di un padre di coltivare per la figlia piccola, l'interesse per la Storia, attraverso una storia bell'e che inventata ma no…

Tutto aveva preso ad assumere una sorta di stonatura di fondo, appena percepita, eppure capace di sollecitare le corde dell'intelletto e riportare una eco strana ed incomprensibile.

Tutto ciò che non era giutificabile dalle leggi della logica doveva essere rifiutato e combattuto.

Ed in quel frangente nulla c'era di comprensibile e razionale…

Eppure…

Il suono aveva un senso, una sorta di melodia ancestrale e remota.

Perduta nel tempo…

Dunque…

Il giovane fece spallucce.

Ormai c'era dentro fino al collo.

"Quando arriverai alla conclusione che non c'è niente di reale e quando ci arriverà anche lei sarà uno smacco ancora peggiore!" – sentenziò l'uomo in preda allo scetticismo più fondo, seppure nel tono s'intuiva una nota di mesta commiserazione – "Tu…che sei sempre stato il paladino della razionalità e delle leggi della fisica e della chimica e…diavolo! Dunque vorresti addirittura sostituirti alla Storia!? No fammi capire?!".

"Ehm…" – balbettò il giovane – "In realtà…non mi sono limitato a recuperare informazioni! E non solo per dimostrare a mia figlia che quella non è una storia inventata!".

"Che?!" – sgranò gli occhi l'anziano.

"Ecco…in effetti…avendo ipotizzato una simile evoluzione…insomma…lo so anch'io che non troverò un accidente di niente…e che sì…è proprio il finale della storia che non quadra…insomma…se devo consentire a mia figlia di sognare almeno vorrei…".

"Allora!?".

"Ecco…mi sono messo a scrivere…una storia…".

"Ehh?!".

"Insomma…una specie di finale…alternativo…così…è tanto che non scrivo…mi ci sto pure divertendo…".

"Che cazzo stai facendo?!" - s'irrigidì l'uomo ed il piglio indusse l'altro a sciogliere la lingua.

"Si…una storia diversa da quella originale. Cazzo ne ho trovate talmente tante! Scritte…beh…lasciamo stare! A legger quella roba ci sarebbe da uscirne pazzi! Ma mi sono detto perché non avrei potuto farlo anch'io?!".

"Diavolo…perché non ti sei dato anche la risposta?!" – balbettò l'altro che ormai aveva esaurito la pazienza ed il senno – "Perché no! Perché non puoi! Ma sei…davvero…".

"Lo faccio solo nei momenti liberi?!" – si schernì il primo che ora intuiva il disappunto diventare implacabile disprezzo, quasi commiserazione.

"E da quando hai momenti liberi scusa?!".

"Si…appunto…ecco perché ho detto che mi sono cacciato in un bel guaio. Non voglio mentire a mia figlia…ma non voglio nemmeno deluderla…dunque dovrò trovare il tempo di scrivere questa dannata storia!".

"Sei pazzo!".

Il giovane appoggiò il gomito al sedile e v'adagiò sopra la faccia assumendo un'aria quasi sconsolata.

La mano volteggiò in segno d'ammissione che si…

Del pazzo se l'era già dato da solo.

"E tua moglie…scusa…" – chiese l'interlocutore sperando che almeno la consorte avesse avuto il buon gusto di non coltivare quella rara espressione di stupidità – "Come la mettiamo con lei?! L'ho conosciuta…m'è parsa una donna parecchio attenta alla tua sorte…insomma…non ti toglie gli occhi di dosso! Se ne sarà accorta che…".

Le parole s'arrestarono che a quello gli pareva di parlare d'un amante ed esser lì ad ammonire l'altro di non farsi scoprire sennò…

No, invece…

Che chi va con lo zoppo…

"Ne ho parlato con _Fra_ …" – ammise candido il giovane – "E lei mi ha detto che avrebbe chiesto a qualche sua conoscenza…gente che lavora in archivi e biblioteche…vecchi amici di università…".

"Che…ma lei non è un…".

"Medico…si…certo!".

Come a dire che anche l'altra, la moglie, poggiava la propria esistenza sulle ferree regole della logica e della scienza, eppure non aveva disdegnato d'immergersi nella questione davvero surreale.

"Dunque tua moglie è un medico…ha studiato medicina…ma ha amici archivisti?! Storici della Rivoluzione!?".

Il dialogo scadeva nel comico….

"Avrebbe fatto un tentativo anche lei, in fondo è per sua figlia…." – convenne il giovane, davvero candido d'un candore da lasciare basiti.

"Siete pazzi tutt'e due!".

Annuì il giovane, labbra inarcate in un sorrisetto di nervoso ammiccamento alla sincerità espressa in maniera così sfolgorante dall'altro.

"Si…te lo concedo…" - la mano sinistra volteggiò in aria, di nuovo, nel tentativo, quasi reale, di allontanare da sé la visione decisamente poco felice della propria pazzia, che lui era uno che non s'era mai mosso se non dopo aver studiato le statistiche di probabilità della riuscita d'una qualsiasi attività di lavoro…

Eppure…

La visione fereea ed inappellabile della logica strideva con la visione d'un padre che s'imbatte nei sogni della figlia e che suo malgrado tenta di comprenderli, adattandosi alla loro forza, tanto innocente quanto dirompente. E quelli, in fondo, un poco finiscono per avere il sopravvento, vuoi per non incorrere nella delusione, vuoi perché, in fondo ma proprio in fondo all'anima, non c'è quasi nessuno incapace di credere ai sogni, anche se si è ormai cresciuti e allora ci si mette lì a cercar la prova dei dannati sogni.

Che è meglio dubitare di chi non sa sognare affatto…

"Stai scrivendo davvero una…" - chiese l'uomo stupito, fissando il giovane che ora osservava l'altro di sottecchi dalle lenti con aria mesta e un poco colpevole.

"Una storia si! Alla sera, prima di darle il bacio della buona notte, le spiego dove sono arrivato con le mie ricerche. Non ho molto tempo da dedicare a questa faccenda ma lei è felice lo stesso…e il tempo passa…".

"Tsé! Mi sembri uno che sta tradendo la fidanzata e prende tempo per evitare d'essere scoperto! Proprio una degna figura di padre!".

L'altro ricambiò con un'occhiata a muso duro.

Prese a parlare, addentrandosi in un terreno scivoloso.

"Mio padre è sempre stato molto severo con me! Mi ha educato secondo regole rigide ed io ho imparato ad essere così, rigido. Non voglio crescere mia figlia a questo modo. Ma sembra che mio padre abbia un vero ascendente nei suoi confronti e lei gli è così simile. E' così severa con sé stessa…che l'unica volta in cui davvero m'è parsa anelare a credere ad un sogno…mi sono detto che almeno per una volta le avrei concesso di sognare e me lo sarei concesso anch'io…che per me è davvero un lusso!".

"Ecco allora dove sta il punto!" – sibilò il contraddittore insinuandosi nel racconto dell'altro – "Tu vuoi solo sfidare tuo padre e la sua dannata educazione e il suo dannato ascendente su tua figlia! Siccome non ti va giù che quello la faccia diventare come te… e non vuoi che lei cresca secondo le regole che t'ha inculcato in testa quel dannato d'un generale…tu ti sei imbarcato in questa idiozia per contrastarlo, per far credere a tua figlia che si può sognare! No, peggio ancora! Che i sogni alle volte possono essere reali! Che stronzo! E lo fai usando tua figlia! Corrompere la sua coscienza con queste storie fasulle di fantasia!".

"No…caz…no! E' che non c'è nulla di male a sognare. A me basterebbe che lei imparasse questo! E quando sarà più grande, di tutta questa faccenda spero rammenterà il poco aggraziato tentativo di suo padre di accordarsi ai suoi sogni!".

"Tsé…altra cazzata! Vuoi solo guadagnare punti agli occhi di tua figlia! Non c'è mica niente di male bada! Ma perché non portarla al parco, regalarle una bambola…".

Il giovane sgranò gli occhi.

"Si…scusa!" – l'uomo alzò le mani come ad ammettere il passo falso – "L'ho capito anch'io che se le regali una bambola quella è capace che la tira giù dalla finestra! E allora che ne so…ma insomma…non ti facevo così sognatore! Magari dimmi che ti sei rotto le scatole del tuo lavoro schifoso…e di questo mondo altrettanto schifoso…che vuoi dedicarti a qualcosa di meno bestiale e più romantico e allora mi troverai d'accordo! Ma non dirmi che lo fai per coltivare i sogni di tua figlia perché così la illuderai soltanto e quella…per come l'ho conosciuta…non se lo merita!".

Si fissarono i due, di sbieco, che il giovane padre sognatore intuì l'invitabile disgregarsi della convinzione di far del bene.

Non a sé stesso ma alla mocciosa.

Oltre a questo si sarebbe aggiunta un'altra delusione.

"Ho cercato documentarmi…" – riprese passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Gesto d'inconscio nervosismo.

"Ero convinto che avrei trovato almeno un indizio…".

"Un indizio!?" – rise l'altro come se stesse parlando con un pazzo – "Questa è bella! Un indizio! Non è mica un'indagine…un indizio su cosa poi?!".

"Qualche prova che non fosse una storia inventata! In fondo, indagare nel passato non è poi così dissimile che farlo nel presente!".

"Continuo a dire che sei pazzo…che siete pazzi! Tu e tua moglie!".

Si, il giovane prese a convincersi ch'era pazzo.

Erano mesi che s'era messo a cercare, con discrezione ed alla stessa maniera con cui doveva cogliere il senso delle informazioni che catturava nell'evanescente mondo vituale per distinguere beceri discorsi da vicinato da preliminari d'un qualche gesto eclatante.

E non aveva raccolto altro che una montagna di cartaccia, sbrodolanti notizie sulla storia romanzata, migliaia di racconti alternativi, uno più strampalato dell'altro, non uno che avesse dato conto in maniera sensata di ciò che poteva essere accaduto, non uno che avesse citato una fonte, un documento, un resoconto da cui cavar fuori anche solo una parvenza di verità.

Il padre di _quella_ , ch'era vissuto davvero, sarebbe stato troppo vecchio.

E poi quanti figli aveva avuto, da chi…

E come si faceva ad immaginare davvero che una donna avrebbe potuto assumere una carica così elevata!? Anche se la corte francese prima della Rivoluzione era nota per eccessi e stramberie…

E poi sarebbe stato inaudito che un sottoposto avesse mai potuto mettere piede in una reggia…

Non c'era nulla, assolutamente nulla, di sensato e logico e attendibile.

Anzi, tutto andava nella direzione opposta.

Tutto rimarcava l'inequivocabile e granitica attestazione d'irrealità della vicenda, che finiva per essere davvero e solo frutto delll'inestimabile opera d'una talentuosa creatrice di favole, anche se amarissima e dal finale tragico.

C'era dunque che forse non c'era proprio niente da cercare.

C'era che, alla fine, di reale in tutta quella faccenda c'era solo la sua pazzia!

"Ma gliela stai raccontando?!" – l'altro doveva evidentemente averci preso gusto, sicchè prese ad insistere.

"Beh…no…ecco…insomma…mi sono lasciato prendere la mano…".

Silenzio…

Occhi sgranati…

 _In che senso?!_

"Ha sette anni mia figlia!".

"Eh…questo lo so!" – sbuffò l'interlocutore lì, in attesa dell'ennesima bordata.

"La storia…m'è sfuggita…".

L'altro arricciò il naso.

"Di mano!".

Silenzio…

"Insomma…a forza di fare ricerche e rileggere le varie interpretazioni…insomma…ne ho lette di ogni…non c'è argine alla follia ed al ridicolo ma alla fine…mi sono lasciato prendere la mano…la storia di quei due…è davvero interessante…".

"Quei due?!".

" _Fra_ mi ha spiegato che ai suoi tempi…tutti fantasticavano sul…".

Silenzio…

Un respiro fondo…

"Ti confesso che raramente m'è capitato di leggere una storia più struggente di quella…anche nei miei vecchi studi umanistici…".

"Ma che avresti scritto?!".

"Roba che una bambina di sette anni è meglio che non legga!" – sorrise un poco malizioso il giovane.

"Ehhh!?".

"Però…le leggerò le parti più romantiche!" – s'affrettò a precisare l'altro – " _Fra_ l'ha già letta e le è piaciuta…".

"Sono senza parole!" – digrignò l'interlocutore che non si faceva ragione della questione. Gli pareva che l'altro fosse trasfigurato, perduto in un mondo che gli era sempre stato estraneo, irrazionale, gotico, introverso, dove regnavano regole che nulla avevano a che fare con le solide questioni che per inclinazione o lavoro era sempre stato solito seguire.

"Forse ho calcato la mano…e a mia figlia dovrò raccontarla in un altro modo… _Fra_ me la sta correggendo…dice che sono un disastro in sintassi e ortografia…".

"Ma non hai il correttore?!" – chiese l'altro che però si diede del pazzo pure lui dal momento ch'era, anche lui, scivolato, nel dialogo surreale.

"Si vede che non basta! Sai scrivere in libertà…non è mica facile! E poi si devono rispettare i personaggi! Nemmeno avevo idea di chi fossero…e quale fosse il loro carattere…la loro storia…dunque…".

Il giovane convenne ch'era pazzo si, pazzo

Risero alla fine, il rollio del treno continuò al accompagnare il viaggio verso Parigi.

Un altro sguardo fuori dal finestrino.

La coltre bianca, tinta di rosa pallido, diveniva sempre più cupa e grigia, mentre il sole, lontano, stendeva gli ultimi raggi sull'intensa giornata.

"I bambini…" - proseguì l'uomo – "Imprevedibili e meravigliosi come la neve a marzo!".

"Già…e chi se l'aspettava una nevicata del genere a marzo!".

Mentre parlava il giovane prese a pigiare tasti, non in fretta però, non come quando gli toccava mettere assieme incognite e passaggi cifrati. Lì era imbattibile, velocissimo, tant'è che se non fosse finito da una parte della barricata, sicuramente sarebbe finito nell'altra, assieme a quelli che le autostrade virtuali le imboccavano per fare scorribande ed incursioni ben più redditizie di quel che gi avrebbe reso ciò che stava favendo.

Prese a scrivere dunque, incedere cauto, ragionato, pensato…

Un mondo a parte, quello della storia…

L'icona della posta elettronica prese a lampeggiare.

"Oh…oh…parli del diavolo!".

"Come…".

"Vediamo cosa è successo…".

 _Ore 16,50_

 _Ciao amore mio, spero che il tuo viaggio proceda bene._

 _Ti aspettiamo!_

 _Ho letto l'ultimo capitolo della storia._

 _E' bellissima…mi sono commossa ma forse nostra figlia è troppo piccola per leggerla._

"Che ti dicevo?!" – borbottò tra sé e sé il giovane, grattandosi la testa – "Anche secondo _Fra_ questa storia non va bene! Beh…certo mia figlia è ancora piccola…troppo piccola! Questo l'avevo capito anch'io! Per forza amore mio che questa storia non va bene per lei! In fondo l'ho scritta anche per te! A lei la racconterò in un altro modo…".

"Allora?" – chiese l'altro.

"Allora succede che questa idea della storia a quanto pare ha catturato anche _Fra_ …".

"Vuoi dire che lei la sta…".

"Si, la legge e la corregge!".

Il segnalino prese a lampeggiare di nuovo…

"Oh…questo è appena arrivato…chissà che è successo?".

 _Ore 17.30_

 _Posso chiamarti?_

La richiesta scosse i nervi.

Simultaneamente il giovane estrasse il cellulare e l'uomo seduto davanti fece per alzarsi e andarsene.

Negò il giovane, segno che l'altro poteva anche restare.

"Che succede?" – s'affrettò non appena intese la presenza dell'interlocutore.

"Ciao…mi ha chiamato Merit…".

"Come sta?" - il tono s'acuì.

"Non bene…è ovvio! Non ha avuto il coraggio di piangere mentre parlava con me ma credo perché aveva accanto suo nipote…".

Il giovane si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Non c'era verso d'abituarsi allo strazio d'una separazione.

 _Portami a casa…_

La eco gli rimbombò nella testa.

La storia irreale come un fulmine inaspettato irruppe nella soffocante e dolorosa realtà, quasi volesse squarciare le tenebre, come a reclamare per sé un brandello d'attenzione, uno soltanto, che il giovane si diede del pazzo e prese a chiedersi se davvero non stesse impazzendo, che solo un pazzo poteva mettersi a pensare ad una ridicola storia d'amore in un simile frangente.

 _Portami a casa…_

" _Gil_ …ci sei?" – la voce dall'altra parte s'era ritrovata stranamente sola.

"Si…si…scusa Fra…ero…quindi quel bambino…".

"Te l'ho detto. Credo che Merit, sua nonna, sia l'unica parente al mondo. Lei dovrà andare ad abitare con lui. Non potrà lasciarlo solo, nè di certo portarlo via da tutti i suoi riferimenti! Povero piccolo…".

"No!" – gridò il giovane prendendo ad agitarsi nel sedile, che l'uomo davanti trasalì a chiedersi che diavolo fosse accaduto da suscitare l'insolita veemenza.

"Che stai dicendo?" – dall'altra parte la donna non comprendeva.

"Dille…dì a Merit che può venire a stare da noi…".

"Ma…".

"Ascolta…sarò anche un egoista…ma…pensaci Fra!? Loro sono soli, noi anche! Si tratterebbe d'aiutarsi! Merit continuerebbe a prendersi cura di nostra figlia…io mi sentirei più tranquillo se ci fosse lei…e noi…e noi li accoglieremo, tutti e due! Mio padre avrebbe sempre desiderato avere un nipote maschio! Se lo porteremo con noi…vedrai che anche mio padre si affezionerà a lui…quel ragazzino troverà una famiglia capace d'accoglierlo. E io potrò finalmente giocare a calcio con qualcuno!".

"Giochi già a calcio con tua figlia!" – replicò la donna un poco stranita – "Non so come la prenderà Merit e soprattutto se suo nipote accetterà di lasciare la sua città. Si sentirà solo adesso più che mai e non vorrei che questa scelta lo disorientasse ancora di più!?".

"No invece! Nostra figlia…loro due diventeranno amici…vedrai…non sarà più solo! Non passerà una sola giornata da solo…sono sicuro che assieme ci prenderemo cura di lui. Insomma…".

"Non lo so…non siamo stati capaci di occuparci di nostra figlia da soli…figuriamoci due bambini!".

"Fra! Eravamo giovani! Adesso è diverso!".

"Gliene parlerò…".

"Devi farlo!".

"Ho capito! Gil…da quando in qua ti preme così tanto…".

"Se quel bambino è rimasto davvero solo non vedo perché…".

"Gil…va bene…ho capito! Gil…".

"Che altro c'è?!".

Silenzio…

"Che altro c'è?" – prese a soffiare il giovane al silenzio prolungato.

"Va bene…non agitarti! Glielo chiederò…e poi…una cosa da niente ma…".

"Senti…se non me lo racconti tu quel che accade…".

Silenzio…

Le labbra mimarono una smorfia d'insofferenza: "Quando sta in silenzio significa che sta cercando le parole!" – bofonchiò il giovane all'interlocutore che se ne stava seduto davanti a raccogliere brandelli di conversazione.

Si sentiva invadente ma ormai conosceva bene la famiglia del giovane compagno di viaggio.

"Tua figlia…" – l'esordio della donna fu lieve.

Il giovane sussurrò all'uomo avanti a sé spiegando la piega della conversazione: "Sai quando Fra esordisce con _tua figlia_ significa che _mia figlia_ ne ha combinata una delle sue!".

Si massaggiò la faccia: "Ma che diavolo è successo questa volta?".

Silenzio…

"S'è azzuffata di nuovo!".

"Che…".

"Si…era all'allenamento…non ho visto cosa è accaduto…stavo discutendo della data della prossima gara…insomma c'è stato un gran trambusto…qualcuno s'è messo a gridare che due si stavano picchiando!".

"Caz…e…".

"Si…smettila d'imprecare! Tua figlia si stava azzuffando con un suo compagno…quando sono accorsa stava per terra attaccata al collo di quell'altro…".

"Ma sempre quello?!".

L'intercalare avrebbe quasi fatto sorridere…

"Gil! Che t'importa chi è? Comunque si…era sempre lo stesso ragazzino!".

"Si…me l'ha detto che quello la prende in giro! Sempre lì a dirle quant'è bellina!" – l'intercalare s'acompagnò ad una smorfietta di compatimento – "Che però a lei non piace se le dicono ch'è bellina…lo capisce ch'è per prenderla in giro! E poi però sempre quello sta lì a rimarcare che lei non è capace d'affondare in seconda e lui invece sì…e lei si arrabbia…e…diavolo…da bambino se mi piaceva una ragazzina glielo dicevo…mica stavo lì a girarci tanto attorno! Strano modo hanno i maschietti d'oggi di corteggiare le bambine! ".

"Gil!" – l'interruppe l'altra – "Ma da che parte stai? Non approverai che tua figlia si metta ad azzuffarsi per un punto?! Ti pare possibile che io non possa voltarmi un istante…".

"Ma senti…tu le hai chiesto perché s'è arrabbiata?!".

Insomma il padre stava dalla parte della figlia, a prescindere dall'origine dell'inghippo.

La madre aveva intenzione d'insegnare un minimo d'arte diplomatica, dunque le contestazioni del marito non collimavano con quella che lei aveva sperato sarebbe stata un'adesione al proprio imbarazzo.

"Gil…no…non gliel'ho chiesto! Non c'è nessuna ragione per prendere a sberle un compagno di squadra! Non ce n'è nessuna! Sono solo riuscita a dividerli e…".

"Si certo, perchè lei gli avrebbe fatto male se ci si metteva!?".

Il giovane affondò la chiosa sovrappensiero.

Il compagno di conversazione quasi sobbalzò sul sedile al grido che s'udì netto dal cellulare.

"Gil! Non mi sembra il caso d'incentivare o giustificare un simile gesto! Se accadrà ancora…".

S'era alterata _Fra!_

Gil no, Gil, da bravo padre stava lì, la mano passata tra i capelli ad immaginarsi la stizza della figlia che s'era vista negare il punto, seguita dalla provocazione che lei era una femmina e cosa ci si poteva aspettare da una femmina…

Il compagno di squadra ragionava così!

Non ci volea niente ad immaginare che quella era una provocazione bella e buona!

Una zuffa tra mocciosi certo ma di certo dietro c'era un temperamento che non ne voleva sapere di piegarsi, laddove si fosse annusata un'ingiustizia, anche blanda, anche messa in atto solo per rimarcare chi era il più forte della combriccola.

"Fra…senti…la piccola non è un'attaccabrighe! C'è differenza tra andar sotto al naso di qualcuno e provocarlo fino a farlo reagire e semplicemente non accettare di subire una prepotenza…".

"Si ma dovremmo stabilire che cos'è una prepotenza, in modo che la reazione sia adeguata!" – rimarcò l'altra ch'era lì lì per perdere le staffe.

Lo spettatore invece aveva preso a divertirsi.

Lì, in ascolto di mezza conversazione, per di più a tratti alterata, intuì che la reazione del padre della mocciosa non era gradita all'interlocutrice che se ne stava a chilometri di distanza ma che pareva esser lì, anche lei…

Lì, ad immaginarsela disperata e furente per la scarsa collaborazione del giovane marito e padre che non aveva stigmatizzato la colpevole reazione della figlia ma s'era messo su a ricamare fantasiose giustificazioni, solo per indurre la madre ad ammettere che la figlioletta aveva fatto bene a non farsi mettere i piedi in testa e a menar le mani contro il compagnuccio di squadra.

Gli venne quasi da ridere allo spettatore, a veder il giovane padre infervorato e severamente concentrato a difendere l'onore della mocciosa e chissà la madre come doveva sentirsi nell'apprendere d'essere in minoranza nell'educazione della figlia.

"Senti…tu non hai idea di quello che ho visto quando sono entrata! Si stavano addosso e se le davano di santa ragione! Lei attaccata al collo…e quasi l'avrebbe strozzato se non l'avessi tirata via! E gli dava dello stupido…e che non ci si comporta così e gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare! Era talmente arrabbiata…l'ho trascinata via…e per tutto il tempo ha continuato a ripetere che non era lei ad aver sbagliato…".

"Certo…nostra figlia lo sa bene quando sbaglia e quando no!".

"Gil!"

"Scommetto che lui avrà insistito a dire che il punto era suo…e magari non era così! E siccome se lei fa punto, stai sicura che è così…".

"Gil!".

"Che le avrebbe fatto allora?!".

"…".

Silenzio…

"Allora?!".

"Ho capito solo che quando si sono scontrati di nuovo lui le avrebbe tirato una stoccata fortissima, prendendola al braccio…".

"Ecco…vedi dunque che s'è azzuffata per una ragione! Mi domando come fai a non capire?! Le ha fatto male e lei non ci ha visto più e…".

"Gil…lo so…ma…Gil…".

"Fra…ascolta…calmati! Vedi che ho ragione?! Non è stata lei ad aver iniziato…".

Il fiume di parole s'era arrestato.

Il racconto era semplice.

Il punto non era il racconto…

"Che cosa c'è?".

"Gil…dobbiamo parlare con lei…mi sa che sta prendendo troppo sul serio quella storia…".

"Che…" – la domanda uscì soffocata.

Impallidì Gil, l'interlocutore di fronte colse il sussulto del tutto estraneo al racconto d'una banale lite tra ragazzini.

"Quella storia che tu hai deciso di scrivere e raccontarle…" – proseguì la moglie un poco più mesta e preoccupata – "Va bene che i bambini hanno sempre idea di trovarsi un eroe a cui assomigliare…ma non è il caso che lei si comporti…come…insomma…come…un maschiaccio!".

"Ma che intendi…lei…" – balbettò il giovane e poi sollevò lo sguardo all'interlocutore in carne e ossa, davanti a sé, che a lui avrebbe potuto chiedere manforte. All'altra no, anche se sapeva che un poco aveva ragione…

"Ecco…siamo arrivati al punto…" – sospirò, quasi sottovoce, allontanando il cellulare e mettendo una mano sul microfono, togliendosi gli occhiali e stropicciandosi gli occhi e tirando un sospiro di rassegnazione rivolto all'uomo seduto di fronte a sé – "Siamo al maschiaccio!".

Lo sussurrò, casomai l'altro si fosse perso il punto…

Appunto!

"Cioè?" – chiese l'altro incuriosito.

Negò Gil…

La questione era più complicata del previsto.

La zuffa era solo uno dei corollari…

"Gil…" – riprese l'altra, tono benevolo ma fermo - "Certo…so che aveva ragione lei e lo so che tu le hai sempre insegnato ad essere onesta e a non piegarsi mai di fronte alle ingiustizie…a pretendere rispetto per sé stessa…".

Silenzio…

"Il punto è che _mia figlia_ è un maschiaccio!" – prese a spiegare il giovane allo spettatore reale, quasi a volersi alleggerire la coscienza, quasi che la madre della piccola desse a lui la colpa o la responsabilità dell'indole della figlia.

Indole appunto, non educazione.

Ma con l'indole c'è poco da scherzare, quella non muta al mutar dell'educazione!

"Vedi...Cristiano…" – proseguì il giovane – "Mia figlia non porta gonne, calze… solo tute e scarpe da ginnastica. Non ha mai giocato con le bambole o a far di cucina…per lei ci sono spade, pirati, astronavi e…e ovviamente mostri da catturare…ma questo…".

"Ah…" – rise l'altro, di gusto – "Non vorrai mica dire che i maschi fanno giochi da maschi e le femmine da femmine?! Lo sai no che al giorno d'oggi non ci sono più le differenze che c'erano una volta! Ormai le bambine possono fare tutto quello che fanno i maschi…non mi dirai che questo ti preoccupa?!".

"No! Certo che no! Viviamo in un secolo in cui tutti possono fare tutto! Non è a questo che mi riferisco. _Lei_ …non si tira indietro davanti a niente…se c'è da difendere qualcuno più debole…o che ne so il suo punto di vista…".

Il dubbio era per l'indole, non per l'educazione…

"Ecco perché si è innamorata di quel personaggio! Sembra davvero…".

Un respiro fondo…

Se lo chiese il giovane e si diede del pazzo per esserselo chiesto.

 _Stai delirando…_

 _Lei…_

L'interlocutrice a distanza riprese…

"Gil…non ci saremo sempre noi a correre in suo aiuto…è questo che vorrei…".

"Crescerà!" – si schernì il padre.

"Si…lo so…ma…ci sono giorni in cui ho paura…".

"Fra…lo so...".

Silenzio…

"Le parleremo…".

La pazzia dunque coglieva nel segno…

Non era il caso d'addentrarsi oltre in quella storia.

 _E' meglio se le dirai la verità!_

 _Ci rimarrà male…_

 _§§§_

La neve aveva ripreso a scendere lieve ma fitta.

Era buio, era tardi.

La porta anonima, senza insegne od indicazioni, sputò fuori i due personaggi che parevano sbucati dagl'Inferi, dal sottosuolo, là, al confine con la Barrier d'Enfer, al contrario, quest'ultima istoriata d'allettanti indicazioni turistiche che dipingevano il quartire come uno dei più affascinanti e misteriosi ed oscuri della storia della città.

Mondo sotterraneo contrapposto a quello caotico che s'animava di sopra, avvolto a tratti dal manto ingiallito dai lampioni, specchi opachi dei vapori tenui della città.

I due ripresero a camminare piano.

Così come l'orientamento prese ad immaginare scenari e percorsi.

 _Dunque…_

 _L'Entrague doveva essere laggiù…_

 _Si, prima che Fabourg Odeon venisse sventrato e svenduto e ricostruito d'alberghi fitti mescolati a misteriosi conventucci d'anime perdute._

 _E quella è la facciata di Saint Sulpice…_

 _Chiusa e bianca, imbiancata di neve asciutta e brillante._

"Te l'avevo detto che non dovevi starmi dietro…" – il giovane apostrofò l'altro – "Adesso ti toccherà camminare fino all'albergo sotto la neve!".

"Ci sono abituato…".

Conversazione ristretta e statica per ragrumare le forze ed evitare che sonno e stanchezza intralciasso i passi, ch'erano diretti verso l'alberghetto che avrebbe accolto il meritato sonno.

"Porc…" – Gil s'attaccò alla recinzione d'una casaccia sbilenza per evitare di scivolare sopra un'infida lastricina di ghiaccio.

Si era a Parigi è vero ma certi particolari non sarebbero mai mutati.

"Fà attenzione a dove metti i piedi!" – lo rimproverò l'altro – "Devo riportarti a casa tutto intero!".

"Accidenti!" – sibilò il giovane estraendo il cellulare.

Un altro messaggio.

Doveva essere arrivato quand'erano sottoterra, zona schermata per evitare che chi intercettava venisse a sua volta intercettato.

"E adesso…".

"Che c'è?".

I due si fermarono…

Le facce un poco rosse per il freddo si rischiararono alla fredda luce del piccolo display.

 _Ore 22,30…_

 _Perdonami…ma ci sarebbe un'altra questione…_

"Ma che…" – respirò a fondo il giovane rassegnandosi a leggere.

 _E' molto importante…_

"Cosa…".

"C'è qualche problema?",

"Ancora non lo so…lasciami leggere e poi…".

 _Se avrai tempo…dovresti passare da Ambrose…_

"Ma…".

Era buio, era freddo…

Il gelo non ebbe pregio d'inondare le vene che vennero attraversate da un'insolito calore, quello impalpabile e beffardo dei sogni.

 _Lo sai dove lavora, in quel piccolo studio vicino al Louvre._

 _Ha risposto poco fa ad una mail in cui le dicevo che saresti venuto a Parigi. Mi ha detto che forse ha delle novità ma vorrebbe che tu vedessi con i tuoi occhi. Ha scritto che ti avrebbe aspettato, tanto per colpa della neve lei si fermerà lì._

"Allora?".

Il respiro bianco annebbiò il volto, inducendo l'istantaneo e liquido disfacimento dei solidi progetti di riposo, tanto statuari quanto evanescente appariva la realtà imbiancata che circondava le menti erranti ma destinate a soccombere come stregate da un sogno.

"Allora…" – sibilò il giovane grattandosi la testa – "Hai fatto un pessimo affare amico mio a sceglierti uno come me da tenere a bada!".

"Che…".

"Devo andare a _Rive Droit_ …".

"Rive Droit?! Adesso?!" – chiese l'altro stralunato – "Ma è mezzanotte!".

"Già! E' mezzanotte e siamo a Parigi…e se non vado errato…quella laggiù è davvero la sagoma di Notre Dame!" – replicò il giovane tentando d'ammansire lo stizzito stupore del compagno di sventura.

L'uomo si fissò sull'altro, incredulo che quello davvero volesse continuare a camminare in quelle condizioni.

Poi si voltò nella stessa direzione in cui guardava il giovane.

L'illuminazione progrediva in un crescendo di note giallognole che s'inerpicavano su, sulle due torri mozze, incappucciate ciascuna da un docile cappello di neve che attutiva il concerto di sgocciolii della notte.

Il riflesso candido avrebbe indotto ad immaginare che le pietre istoriate non fossero troncate ma avessero proseguito a spingersi verso l'alto, verso il cielo buio screziato di trucioli ghiacciati.

"Dove cazzo dovremmo andare?!" – sbottò l'uomo piantandosi di fronte all'altro.

"Tu va in albergo…io posso andare da solo! Hai già fatto abbastanza per oggi…".

"Senti…sai che non è possibile. Non posso permettermi di lasciarti da solo…".

L'altro fece una smorfia e fece spallucce ma comprendeva.

"Non sei obbligato!" – propose.

"Nemmeno tu sei obbligato ad andare!".

"No…devo farlo…".

"Ma dove…".

Il giovane riprese a camminare riponendo il cellulare, soffiandosi sulle mani per riscaldarle.

La neve appesantiva il tragitto costellato di lampioni, sparuti turisti alla ricerca d'un angolo suggestivo dove baciarsi, che a quell'ora c'era poco da fare in giro per le strade se non baciarsi e tenersi stretti per non scivolare.

S'immaginò Gil che avrebbe voluto far questo se ci fosse stata la sua Fra tra le braccia…

Si, prima o poi ci sarebbero andati assieme a Parigi, lui e la sua Fra!

Gli occhi continuarono il percorso immaginato…

 _Lì doveva esserci Le Petit Chatelet…_

Si doveva cambiare direzione…

"Ci conviene passare da Pont Neuf! Altrimenti c'impiegheremo un'eternità!".

"Ma si può sapere dove stiamo andando?".

"C'è un piccolo studio dietro al Louvre…ci lavora una ricercatrice…restaura quadri, testi scritti, pergamene. E' un'amica di Fra. Lei le aveva chiesto di fare qualche ricerca… il nome del casato…lo stemma…la discendenza. Non ha mai trovato nulla…o meglio ha trovato ciò che tutti sanno. Nessuna coincidenza capace di dar credito alla tesi…".

"Ma davvero voi due vi siete messi in testa di far questo!?".

"Beh…anche lei ci ha dato dei pazzi, all'inizio…però…Fra le ha detto che io sono a Parigi e lei ha chiesto di vedermi…ci sarebbero delle novità!".

Non c'era pace…

"Dannazione! A quest'ora!".

Un'altra sosta. Il cellulare indicava un'altra chiamata.

Era davvero tardi…

"Fra?" – chiese il giovane richiamando nell'immediato.

"Gil…".

"Che succede? C'è qualcosa che non va?!".

"Volevo sapere come stavi…lo so è tardi…".

"Dimmi…no…sono uscito da poco…".

"Mi spiace…volevo salutarti…se non puoi andare da Ambrose…".

"No, ci andrò! Ma dubito che troverò qualcuno a quest'ora!".

"No…ci siamo parlate poco fa…mi ha detto che ti aspetta!".

"Va bene…".

"…".

Il contesto avrebbe anche potuto scivolare in uno rapido scambio di romantiche carezze, seppur solo verbali.

"E' tardi…" – ammise il giovane che però avrebbe voluto restare ancora un poco a conversare con la moglie. La situazione imponeva di chiudere lì la conversazione. Lo struggente panorama ingigantiva la lontananza.

"Gil…".

"Fra…che c'è?".

"Volevo aspettare domani per dirtelo ma…insomma…ecco…mi hanno comunicato che mancherebbe un'atleta per il torneo. C'è stato un infortunio...".

"Quindi?!" – sulle spine.

"Quindi mi hanno chiesto se nostra figlia sarebbe stata disponibile…entrerebbe in squadra, ovviamente nella categoria dei più piccoli…e parteciperebbe alle gare…lei è molto felice e io ho accettato. Non ti ho consultato prima. Tutto era in forse per via del cambio del nominativo nella lista passeggeri e soprattutto se i voli sarebbero ripresi…sai per via del tempo…è accaduto molto in fretta ma alla fine l'accompagnerò io stessa. Non me la sentivo di lascirla partire da sola e non sapevo se tu ci saresti stato ad accoglierla…quindi…".

"Lista passeggeri? Ma…dove…".

"A Parigi!".

"A…cosa…ma…".

"Ho parlato con Merit questa sera. Era molto triste…sai…è sola…avrei voluto essere lì, con lei. Le ho detto della proposta di venire ad abitare assieme a noi. E di portare suo nipote con sé…è felice…ma credo che se qualcuno non l'aiuterà…".

"Lo so…".

"Insomma…anche lei è lì adesso…le starei vicino…potremmo parlare…poi torneremo assieme…sarei curiosa di conoscere quel bambino…".

Interdetto, il padre sollevò gli occhi all'interlocutore che stavolta proprio non comprendeva.

"Ma c'impiegherete parecchio ad arrivare…" – obiettò un poco stravolto dallo stravolgimento degli eventi.

"Ci aspetterai? Gil…".

Annuì il giovane e l'altro, occhi sgranati, a chiedere che stesse accadendo. La questione diveniva movimentata.

Un respiro…

"Va bene…domani prenderemo accordi…".

"Arriveremo in mattinata. Speriamo di farcela. Sto mettendo in valigia qualche maglione…".

"Fa freddo…Parigi è sotto una coltre di neve…anche se è già marzo!".

"Ci vedremo lì allora…lo so che tu non potresti…".

"Vedrò che posso fare…".

Il compare sgranò gli occhi, fece una smorfia che tanto aveva capito e negò con la testa. C'era da crederci che avrebbe dovuto recitare la parte del terzo incomodo ma non avrebbe mollato il suo incarico nemmeno d'un respiro.

Si scambiarono boccacce strane i due, lì, infreddoliti di neve farinosa che aveva preso a scendere fitta.

"Gil…".

"…".

"Gil…è ancora così bella?".

Un respiro fondo…

La mente intese all'istante. Gli occhi si sollevarono alla coltre ovattata e silenziosa che nascondeva i tratti più duri della città, i nastri d'asfalto sgombri e grigi, le straducole deserte seppure illuminate da lampioncini discreti e poveri.

In fondo s'udiva l'incessante e cristallino incedere della Senna, rattrappita in una vellutata morsa di ghiaccio brillante che stringeva i piloni dei ponti, le arcate, i camminamenti asciutti…

"Si…" - ammise piano il giovane.

Gli occhi individuarono poco più lontano un mezzo blindato che spiccava scuro tra la coltre bianca.

Due gendarmi passeggiavano su e giù, mitra di ordinanza in mano.

"Direi di si…" – il tono s'abbassò di più – "Anche se Parigi è ancora piena di soldati…sai…la bellezza della pietra e del tempo non smette di scontrarsi con la follia umana. Accade ancora…lo sai anche tu?!".

"Si…lo so…buonanotte Gil…".

"Bacia per me la mia principessa!".

"Gil!".

Rise il giovane padre immaginando lo sconcerto stizzito della figlia se fosse stata appellata così.

"Dai un bacio a… _majolie!_ " – si corresse affettuosamente.

"Dunque?" – intervenne l'altro interlocutore, quello intirizzito dal freddo.

"Dunque…temo che dovrò allungare il mio soggiorno…puoi tornare a casa Cristiano…anche domani…io mi trattengo qui…verranno tutte e due per una gara!".

"Tutt'e due?".

"Mia figlia e la sua…maman!" – spiegò mezzo divertito e mezzo costernato il giovane – "E poi Fra vuole vedere Merit…".

"Merit?".

"Si…anche se non siamo parenti ci ha aiutato quando nostra figlia era più piccola. Purtroppo ha perduto sua figlia poco tempo fa…e adesso…anche lei è a Parigi…".

Un groppo alla gola, un tuffo del cuore che prese a battere forte…

"No…io resto!" – convenne l'interlocutore severo – "La tua famiglia in fondo è anche la mia…".

Il respiro sospeso…

Non era per il freddo…

"Che c'è?" – fece il giovane – "Perché adesso ti sei fermato?".

"La prima volta che ho incontrato tua figlia…" – riprese l'altro per spiegare l'affermazione appena spesa – "Ricordo ch'era rimasta lì, sulla porta, ad osservarmi da sotto in su, accigliata, la bocca imbronciata…quasi mi stesse studiando. Probabilmente era arrabbiata. Ero venuto a prendere il suo papà. Mi sono chinato, l'ho guardata dritta negli occhi, forse la mia faccia è sempre stata più severa di quel che volevo far intendere ma lei non si è mica spaventata!".

Aveva ripreso a nevicare fitto.

"Poi mi ha fatto una domanda… mi ha chiesto se ero lì per il suo papà…per aiutarlo…le ho risposto di si e lei mi ha sorriso finalmente ma ho capito che aveva paura...".

Silenzio…

"Insomma…credo che in fondo lei sappia tutto! E allora essere così risoluta e caparbia come l'hai descritta…forse vuole dimostrare che non devi preoccuparti per lei…".

Annuì l'altro.

Forse sua figlia aveva solo scovato, tra le tante brutture e falsità dell'esistenza, una specie di modello a cui assomigliare, un'entità salda e sicura che sarebbe divenuta faro ed al tempo stesso parte da recitare.

Che male ci sarebbe stato a consentire alla mocciosa d'avere un palcoscenico tutto suo dove, seppur per gioco, impersonare un personaggio forte e fiero e…

 _Chi era quella?_

 _Chi era stata davvero?_

 _Se non fosse mai esistita…_

 _Portami a casa…_

Di nuovo quelle parole. Una sorta di sensazione fonda che veniva da lontano, intercalata dagli sparuti rintocchi di Notre Dame che, di notte, batteva solo le ore.

Era l'una…

La Senna sgocciolava volute di tiepido ghiaccio…

I passi risalirono la gobba arcuata di Pont Neuf, libero dal via vai giornaliero, impietrito e solido.

"Ma chi si farebbe trovare al lavoro a quest'ora in un posto del genere?!" – rimarcò Cristiano – "Siamo sicuri che non ci toccherà restare fuori al freddo ad attendere un fantasma?! E' veramente tardi!".

"Non credo…se Fra mi ha detto che Ambrose mi aspetta…significa che dev'essersi imbattututa in qualcosa di strano…d'altra parte lo sai anche tu…solo perché non vediamo una cosa non significa ch'essa non esista!".

L'arrogante scia di un'auto che sfidava il gelo infastidì i pensieri adagiati sul silenzio irreale d'una città che forse non aveva più accolto una tale solitudine dalla notte dei tempi.

Come esser in un altro luogo, intessuto del tempo ormai perduto.

I passi condussero ad un cancelletto arrugginito d'un cortiletto immerso nella coltre innevata, robusti rovi spogli sorreggevano il manto come lenzuola d'un improvvisato fantasma incapace di spaventare.

Il cigolio mosse il latrato d'un cane troppo guardingo.

Il delizioso meccanismo d'altri tempi, una corda attaccata ad un campanello di bronzo, indusse un mezzo sorriso di commiserazione per lo strano luogo, fatto anch'esso di polvere d'altri tempi, immerso in una città pressochè deserta.

Nessuno chiese nulla, nessuno attese spiegazioni.

La porta s'aprì come se tutti i presenti sapessero già chi fossero e il da farsi.

"Sei…qui!" – saltò su la voce affatto impastata dal sonno, liberando l'angoscia dell'attesa – "Non ci speravo più! Sei davvero un testardo! E un pazzo! Ma ci contavo proprio su questa pazzia!".

Esordio non proprio diplomatico…

Una giovane si sporse dall'apertura della porta, la capigliatura aggrovigliata in una serie di scomposti intrecci, tenuti a bada da due lunghe matite nel tentativo d'ammansire la massa di capelli, torturati a dovere nel bel mezzo d'uno studio o d'una ricerca…

La faccia bianca attraversata da sparute lentiggini…

Lo sguardo intensamente chiaro seppur appena intravisto al barlume del lampione…

"Entra…".

"Ambrose…è tardi!".

La giovane s'accorse che gli errabondi viandanti erano due.

"Entrate! Ma non spogliatevi! Non è qui che dobbiamo fermarci. Prendo il cappotto e la pen drive e le chiavi! Qui ci lavoro io ma il materiale è repertato nel caveau. Ci passiamo dall'interno…c'è un delizioso _passage!_ Anzi…se non avete ancora mangiato direi di fermarci a prendere qualche croissants nel forno ch'è giusto di strada!".

Croissants a quell'ora di notte!

Per poco al giovane vagabondo non venne un mezzo colpo!

L'intraprendente ricercatrice si presentò ai compari di ventura bardata di sciarpa e cappotto e cuffia e quelli accennarono ad un sorriso.

Al più giovane parve davvero d'esser finito in una _dimensione altra,_ se non che i passi ripresero presto ad affondare nella neve alta e soffice fino all'angolo dell'edificio, segno che nessuno s'era dato da fare per spalarla via.

Poi il sentierino prese a svoltare ed il camminamento ad oscurarsi, inghiottito davvero da un passage, molto stretto e scuro e…

Sgocciolii misti ad odore di muffa e tintura, segno che lì, invece, s'era tentato di lottare contro l'usura del tempo e l'umidità della Senna.

Il sentore aspro dell'acqua stagnante finì per essere inghottito dal profumo soave della pasta appena sfornata, delicata mescolanza di uova e farina e burro che deliziava i sensi e conduceva i passi.

Il bottino venne recuperato in fretta.

Sorrisi di gratitudine scambiati con il fornaio, la pelata lucida un poco infarinata, affatto sorpreso dell'incursione notturna.

Davvero…

Il sapore tondo e morbido e dolce in bocca, lo sguardo sollevato in aria al soffitto intrecciato di travi asciutte e scure, il sibilo dell'aria che filtrava da chissà dove, insistendo a colpire i sensi con il gelido sentore di neve.

Dunque davvero…

Sarebbe bastato trovare…

 _Una rosa…_

 _Una rosa bianca!_

Un respiro fondo…

Al povero scrittore in erba gli parve davvero d'impazzire.

"Ecco!".

I tre viandanti tutti in rigoroso silenzio si ritrovarono davanti ad una porta blindata che pareva anticamera d'un antro oscuro.

La chiave compose i suoi cinque giri fino a consentire al gruppetto d'entrare.

"Vieni dentro…scusate…venite pure dentro…fa veramente freddo!".

Il tempo di disfarsi dei cappotti, scaldarsi le mani, manovrare l'accensione del riscaldamento. La giovane prese l'amico per mano e se lo trascinò dentro, il compare di ventura rimase un istante ad ispezionare con gli occhi il luogo in cui era finito.

"E' un orario infame lo so…ma quando Fra mi ha detto che eri a Parigi…cavolo! Mi sono detta quando se non adesso?!".

"Ambrose…non…dovevi…".

"Disturbarmi?! Che vai a pensare! E' il mio lavoro! E poi…troppo pesante da spedire per posta elettronica…e poi…cavolo…solo gli occhi hanno la capacità di vedere e rimettere assieme i pezzi!".

Attraversarono sale buie, sulle pareti occhieggiavano ritratti di cavalieri e dame e nature morte, illuminate a mala pena dalle luci verdognole dei quadri delle uscite d'emergenza.

I sensi di nuovo impercettibilmente sollecitati dalle intense misture di oli e solventi e tinte e…

La meta, un ufficio piuttosto ampio, si aprì davanti agli occhi, i punti luce sapientemente organizzati a scrutare angoli e particolari, senza sprechi o chiarori eccessivamente stressanti per gli occhi e le povere tele.

Di nuovo una porta blindata da aprire a mano questa volta, dopo aver manovrato una robusta chiave che sapeva davvero di antico.

"Dove siamo?" – chiese l'uomo più anziano.

"Qui ci teniamo dipinti minori…quelli non attribuiti che devono essere datati e appunto rinominati per autore ed epoca. Così si capisce se sono di pregio o no. Ma non è affatto facile! C'è da comprendere il tipo di supporto, lo stato del legno e della tela, se si tratta di dipinti che sono stati spostati…e da dove…".

Spiegazioni ovvie e abbastanza note.

L'archivio, una stanza alta e buia, era composto da schedari, librerie, mensole, oltre ad un grandioso macchinario a scaffali paralleli, lunghi e stretti, ove erano riposte le tele.

I pannelli scorsero verso l'esterno rivelando le effigi.

Una in particolare…

Da verticale, com'era riposto, un dipinto finì sopra una specie di tavolo operatorio, sotto discreti riflettori che non infastidivano la vista e non procuravano riverberi ingannevoli.

Dunque si discuteva d'un supporto in legno, forse betulla o forse abete, discretamente mantenuto…

Pareva davvero d'essere dentro un ospedale.

Un bellissimo paesaggio campestre, un campo di grano in lontananza e fiori ed arbusti nella parte più vicina allo spettatore. Il cielo in movimento, nuvole che parevano rincorrersi…

Nulla di particolarmente eclatante…

Nel silenzio gli occhi scrutarono la tela.

"Che significa?" – esordì Gil – "S'era per farmi vedere questo…".

"Sai dove è stato trovato?" – prese a spiegare la giovane – "La provenienza d'un quadro è abbastanza importante…".

Negò l'altro…

"In un magazzino a Monaco…qualche mese fa. L'Agenzia di Polizia Criminale di Berlino l'ha destinato alla Francia…perché…".

"Trafugato durante la seconda guerra?".

"Esatto…purtroppo si sa solo questo. Ancora è troppo presto per stabilire a chi sia appartenuto…".

Silenzio…

Tranciante fu l'affondo del giovane: "E se sia autentico! Sai vero che negli anni '20 certi falsari erano arrivati a riprodurre quasi perfettamente opere autentiche!? L'originale certo era precedente ma le riproduzioni no! E poi si ricreavano set fotografici, addirittura precedenti alla guerra per attestare che quei quadri erano già comparsi accanto a Tizio o a Caio…insomma…".

" _Fake art_! Diremmo oggi!" – chiosò l'altra per nulla intimorita dall'esordio non proprio amichevole – "Ma vedi…questo è proprio il mio mestiere…restaurare quadri e comprendere se sono autentici oppure croste davvero ben fatte! Per prima cosa si cerca di comprendere in che condizioni è la tela…".

"Tarli veri oppure pallini da caccia!" – la chiosa eruppe saccente.

"Uff…Fra me l'aveva detto ch'eri sospettoso…".

"Realista!".

"Bene…realista! Comunque i danni che subisce una tela ci parlano della sua storia e spesso gli indizi che cerchiamo non sono quelli che compaiono in superficie ma quelli che si celano dietro ad essa. Con gl'infrarossi vengono alla luce i disegni preparatori o le sovrapposizioni di più strati e cioè se la tela ed suo dipinto sono unici oppure se il supporto è stato magari riutilizzato. E poi ci sono i componenti chimici di cui erano fatti i colori…il mercurio dava il vermiglione cioè il rosso acceso…il bianco di piombo…era il…bianco…".

"Piombo?!".

"Certo…lo saprai da te che tanti pittori sono morti proprio per aver usato queste sostanze e che dopo al morte di Degas il piombo è stato sostituito dal titanio. Dunque se in questo quadro ci fosse del titanio allora si potrebbe ragionevolmente affermare ch'è stato realizzato nel secolo scorso, ossia dopo la morte di Degas! Ma se ci fosse del piombo…".

"Non vedo del bianco…non lo vedo…".

"No…certo…ma vedi lo smeraldo…ossia arsenico! Che però è stato tolto negli anni '60 perché anche quello troppo pericoloso…".

"Credimi…Ambrose… sarei davvero interessato alla questione ma non a quest'ora…".

"Era solo per farti comprendere che la chimica dei colori potrebbe darci indizi sull'epoca del dipinto. Non possiamo di certo fare _dimezzamenti!"_ – chiosò Ambrose severa – "Si comprende già visivamente che l'opera è piuttosto recente. Due secoli non sono nulla e dunque…possiamo affidarci solo alle indagini stilistiche, alla tecnica di realizzazione, al materiale…".

"Certo…di fatto tutti elementi che potrebbero essere stati abilmente contraffatti! Cioè si potrebbe tranquillamente dissimulare un falso…seppur un falso ben fatto! Lo sai vero che solo perché un documento viene trovato in un archivio storico non significa che sia antico!? Nemmeno se fosse stato scritto s'una pergamena di tremila anni fa! Magari la pergamena è antica ma quello che c'è scritto sopra no!".

"Si…te ne do atto…comunque…".

I video accesi…

Le immagini presero a scorrere.

Gli sguardi s'avvicinarono.

"Queste le ho scattate qualche giorno fa, attraverso gl'infrarossi…vedi…la questione non è quello che si vede sulla tela ma quello che c'è sotto!".

"Sotto?".

"Le immagini erano un poco sfuocate…".

L'altra offrì ai due ospiti un paio di occhiali, spense le poche luci, attivando il fascio infrarosso.

"Guarda…".

La luce evanescente ed opaca prese ad illuminare il quadro.

Il paesaggio si dissolse, penetrato dagl'infrarossi che presero a riflettere un'altra immagine.

"Non dovresti mai fermarti all'apparenza delle cose! Si dice che di nulla si può essere più sicuri di ciò di cui non si è sicuri…" – affondò la giovane.

"L'unica verità è la menzogna!" – proseguì l'altro mentre nello sguardo prendeva forma un'altra effige, una fisionomia umana che nulla aveva a che fare con il paesaggio.

Si dice che l'istinto sia capace di comprendere molto più in fretta della mente.

I due si sporsero per osservare da vicino la tela.

Lo sguardo rimase catturato da un'immagine che pareva emergere dal fondo della stessa.

Un'immagine molto diversa dal paesaggio di compagna della superficie.

"Ecco il tuo famoso bianco!" – indicò Ambrose scorrendo con l'indice – "Da qui si potrà stabilire se il pittore ha utilizzato il piombo oppure il titanio. Converrai con me che tolto dal commercio il piombo sarebbe stato difficile per un falsario procurarsene apposta per retrodatare un suo dipinto…avrebbe rischiato la vita…tra i pittori era risaputo che alcune sostanze portavano alla morte…".

"Che cos'è?" – chiese il giovane andando con lo sguardo alle immagini già fotografate.

"Io direi piuttosto chi è!?" – precisò Ambrose spegnendo il lettore e togliendosi gli occhiali.

Un respiro fondo…

Il tempo di regolare l'oscurità delle immagini…

"E' un ritratto…ormai ne sono convinta. Sotto questo paesaggio c'è il ritratto di una persona. Perché poi sia stato coperto…questo che ancora non so. Nei secoli addietro poteva accadere di riutilizzare le tele ch'erano abbastanza costose oppure per il fatto che i committenti scarseggiavano e allora si usava coprire il dipinto con un'altra opera per ingannare il tempo e fare comunque esperienza! Ma dopo…dal '700 in poi…chi poteva permettersi un quadro di solito lo pagava e se lo teneva. E questo paesaggio così mediocre davvero mi ha fatto pensare che il motivo che ha indotto a riutilizzare la tela non potesse essere solo economico…".

"Perché proprio il diciottesimo secolo?!" - l'improvvisato viandante prese a scrutare l'effige – "Chissà forse davvero la scarsità di tele ha indotto a riutilizzare questa!".

Sorrise Ambrose: "Tutto può essere…ma raramente ho visto coprire un ritratto con un paesaggio. Piuttosto il contrario. Un ritratto…sta ad indicare che si voleva rappresentare qualcuno, fermare la sua immagine nel tempo. Un po' come faremmo noi oggi con una fotografia! Ammesso che fosse possibile, chi riutilizzerebbe una fotografia!?".

"Piuttosto che riutilizzarla…sarebbe stato verosimile distruggerla!".

"Esatto…quindi chi ha coperto il primo quadro…forse non voleva che venisse distrutto ma semplicemente nascosto. Il ritratto è stato prima coperto da uno strato di colore chiaro. In un primo tempo avevo pensato che fosse servito per rendere uniforme il fondo della tela per poterci dipingere sopra. E questo era già abbastanza raro. I nobili non badavano a spese se commissionavano un quadro e dubito che qualcuno avrebbe mai accettato di pagare un dipinto sapendo che la tela era già stata utilizzata. Per di più per realizzare un'immagine così differente dall'altra! No, io ho avuto la netta sensazione che lo scopo di questo gesto non fosse di avere una tela da usare per dipingerci sopra il paesaggio ma quello di proteggere il ritratto che c'era sotto. Quindi l'immagine che vediamo è servita solo per ingannare chi osserva e mantenere intatta nel tempo l'altra immagine!".

"Hai detto…nobili? Che significa?!".

La giovane fece un lungo sospiro.

Poi si voltò e si diresse verso il video del computer.

"Vedi…dovevo verificare se togliere gli strati che proteggono il primo dipinto…ho cercato di capire cosa ci fosse realmente sotto…sono immagini sfuocate…però i tratti sono quelli di un volto…cosa pensi?".

Tutto prese a complicarsi.

Non pareva più un gioco, l'intendimento d'un padre di coltivare il sogno d'una figlia.

Ciò che giungeva al presente non apparteneva al mondo parallelo del sogno ma a quello ben più spesso e potente del tempo.

Il tempo è reale…

Il tempo scorre…

Il tempo porta alla luce ciò che il tempo stesso ha avuto l'ardire di nascondere.

Il tempo lavora con ciò che esiste ed è esistito, non con ciò che non c'è mai stato.

La sensazione fortissima indusse a darsi del pazzo.

L'immagine evanescente era quella d'una figura…

Pareva un volto giovane, affatto sfigurato dal tempo.

"Credo sia…il ritratto di un nobile…e forse di un nobile che apparteneva alle gerarchie militari. A quell'epoca l'abbigliamento denotava lo status d'appartenenza, il rango…".

"Quindi questo sarebbe…".

"Un ufficiale…forse un grado piuttosto elevato. Convieni con me che uno studioso di lettere o un medico non si sarebbe mai fatto rappresentare così…".

Tutto prese a vorticare…

Non aveva mai trovato nulla fino ad allora.

Un filo sottile aveva preso a dipanarsi…

Il nesso tra sé e la storia era dunque quell'immagine?!

Ecco perché s'era ritrovato lì, a quell'ora.

Poi c'è che solo perché qualcosa non si vede non vuol dire che non esista.

L'agitazione divenne smania, imbrigliata dall'idea d'apparire ridicolo.

"Perché è stato coperto allora?".

L'altra sorrise…

"Non lo so…" – andando a sedersi davanti al video.

Digitò alcuni tasti…

L'immagine prese a diventare più nitida.

"Questa è solo una simulazione…tratto i toni più deboli per farli risaltare…m'interessa la carnagione, il colore dei capelli…il tipo di abito…lo sfondo invece è impossibile da recuperare…".

Il tempo conduce ovunque, luoghi remoti e scomparsi, reali o dell'anima…

Dove…

Il giovane ebbe un sussulto, avvicinandosi al video e aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso perché l'immagine ch'era apparsa era a dir poco strabiliante.

Un'immagine un po' confusa, sbiadita…

Un viso bianco, giovane, labbra quasi socchiuse, rosate…

Capelli chiari, biondi, fluenti sulle spalle…

"Da dove comprendi che si tratta di un ufficiale?!" – ennesima contestazione – "A me sembra una divinità greca...vedi quell'abbigliamento…".

"In effetti non era inusuale per i nobili farsi rappresentare come divinità...ma questa...questa ha un che di familiare!" - rispose Ambrose con tono da esperta.

"Ma stai scherzando? Familiare!? Ambrose! Dico…sei amica di Fra…ti conosco per una che non si lascia illudere…fact checking…dannazione…verificare i fatti! Sempre!".

L'armatura decorata finemente, senza eccessi.

Lo sguardo sfocato seppure incredibilmente limpido, profondo, severo, cupo, a nascondere ciò che si celava dentro l'immagine, ancora più dentro, il volo dell'esistenza imprigionato in pigmenti e pennellate.

Il destino incombente di chi vuole vivere in fretta e pericolosamente* e senza scampo.

"Chi diavolo è questo?!" – riprese il giovane innervosito.

Il gioco gli pareva una pazzia. Sempre di più gli pareva di scivolare in uno strano gorgo fatto d'assurda irrealtà e di beffarda fantasia.

"Perchè è un uomo no?!" – soffiò quasi senza respiro perché il dubbio davvero s'espanse travolgendo la logica.

La curiosità prese a sovrastare tutto…

Ambrose negò: "Ecco vedi?! Anche tu che pretendi certezze ti rifugi nei pregiudizi! Io non ho mai detto che sia un uomo! Non lo so s'è davvero un uomo!".

"Ma…" - eruppe la chiosa - "Ma una donna non si farebbe mai ritrarre a questa maniera!".

Considerazione logica, dettata dalle regole del tempo.

Ma qual'era il tempo di quel quadro?

Quale luogo della memoria passata aveva occupato la sua realizzazione e chi era il soggetto raffigurato?

"Mi pare tutta una follia!" – il giovane si passò una mano tra i capelli - "Magari è solo il maldestro tentativo d'un idiota di prendere in giro mezzo mondo! Quello accademico e quello dei sognatori romantici! Magari questo quadro è stato dipinto vent'anni fa…o dieci…o l'altro ieri da qualche fanatico…".

Finchè s'era trattato d'un gioco, darsi del pazzo era stato, tutto sommato, esercizio d'innocente affermazione di logica e padronanza dei sensi.

Chi è sano e fa cose da pazzi può ben darsi del pazzo ma se lo fa è perché è del tutto sano e consapevole.

Dunque tutto pareva assumere lo spessore netto e tranciante della realtà.

E con la realtà è difficile scherzare, nicchiare, illudersi…

L'abbozzo tentò dunque di tranciare la neonata illusione.

"C'è che non ho mai incontrato questo viso prima d'ora…" – replicò Ambrose – "E dunque al momento non ho riferimenti di nessun genere che possano indicare la strada da percorrere per capire chi è. Esaminerò la cornice, proverò a comprendere se ci sono insetti…ma mi pare ben conservata dunque anche questo mi porta a pensare che l'intento fosse davvero proteggere la persona che ci è stata dipinta. Però posso dirti che quando è stato eseguito questo quadro, la persona doveva essere ancora giovane ed appartenere alla nobiltà. La maggior parte dei militari appartenevano alle classi nobili…certo qualcuno il titolo lo poteva anche comprare…ma di fatto quasi tutti appartenevano a gerarchie difficilmente capaci di mischiarsi a categorie sociali inferiori…".

Un respiro fondo…

Tutte questioni già note.

"Non ho trovato altro. Chiunque sia…dev'essere morta giovane e dunque mi domando perché cancellarne il volto apponendoci sopra quello strano paesaggio!?".

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che non potremo mai risalire all'identità di questa persona? Ma poi…chi ti dice che non sia un semplice personaggio?! Chi ti dice che sia stata davvero una persona reale?!".

L'altra strinse le labbra.

Un respiro fondo…

Un'altra sequenza di tasti.

Altre immagini presero a scorrere sul video.

Più chiare, ingiallite dal tempo…

"Fra mi ha fatto avere queste…qualche tempo fa…" - gli occhi si fissarono alle immagini – "Mi ha detto di aver recuperato questi disegni in una casa che dovrebbe appartenere alla sua famiglia…dico bene?".

"Si…è una vecchia casa ormai disabitata. Siamo tornati a vedere in che condizioni si trova. E' chiusa ormai da più di un secolo…sarebbe troppo costoso rimetterla in sesto e così abbiamo deciso di venderla. C'è tanta gente che crede di diventare importante con un tetto in quel della terra di Toscana…e noi li accontenteremo!".

L'altra fece una faccia strana.

"Senti…è una bella casa!" – si schernì il giovane tentando d'aggiustare il tiro, rammentando il luogo che aveva visitato assieme alla famiglia.

Notevole ed affascinante, non è che lo si sarebbe potuto disprezzare come avrebbe fatto la volpe con l'uva.

"Anche a noi spiace cederla. Pensa che nelle cantine sono state trovate delle vasche…ci si potrebbe fare una specie di piscina. E sulla torre…ecco…adesso ricordo…in un baule…abbiamo trovato alcuni disegni…e quando li ho visti…".

Ambrose sfoderò un sorrisetto, quasi un mezzo ghigno, come a chiedere all'altro se non gli fosse venuti in mente proprio nulla. In fondo abbinare indizi è ciò che si compie quotidianamente per raggiungere certezze od ammettere d'essere finiti dentro una gigantesca menzogna.

Si…

L'altro davvero perse il respiro e prese a fissare il disegno nel video.

"Dunque…" – chiese Ambrose mentre ingrandiva l'immagine sullo schermo. Dal colorito giallognolo dello sfondo emerse una figura ritratta finemente, forse con un pennino ad inchiostro o grafite. Pochi tratti leggeri ma sufficienti a restituire un volto, un'immagine di tranquillità e calma.

Una donna adulta intenta a leggere o a scrivere, vestita con un abito semplice, lungo, lo sguardo chino sui fogli, gli occhi socchiusi…

Il ventre un poco pronunciato. S'intuiva fosse incinta…

"Caz.…" – l'imprecazione fino a quel momento solo pensata eruppe inevitabile perdendosi nel silenzio della stanza.

Gli occhi avevano compiuto il loro esiguo compito mentre era la mente adesso a prendere i fili e ad intrecciarli, coniugando colori e date, dubbi e sguardi, tempi e luoghi.

Si dipanava un arazzo sorprendente…

"Ma allora…cosa c'entra questo con la mia ricerca? Non vedo il collegamento!".

Il giovane sentiva d'aver fatto una domanda idiota.

Una domanda idiota ed inutile, più per riportare la questione alla logica della pazzia - che nella pazzia tutto ha una sua ragione, anche se non ce l'ha, ma la pazzia, per assurdo, fa davvero meno paura della realtà – che non alla inevitabile scontatezza della realtà.

Una domanda per placare l'ansia di non comprendere perché tutto conducesse in un luogo avverso alla realtà, un luogo che non esisteva.

I ritratti comunicavano altro…

Ambrose non rispose.

Il silenzio spesso vale tutto e non vale nulla.

Un respiro fondo…

"Senti, di là ci sono un paio di letti. Li abbiamo sistemati per quelli di noi che si fermano solo un giorno, in attesa dei dimezzamenti. Potete fare una doccia e restare a dormire qui. Nessuno vi disturberà!".

"Ma…

"Non preoccuparti!" – ridacchiò Ambrose – "Io non resto! Questa sera mi aspetta il mio fidanzato! Così sarete soli! E tu potrai stare finalmente in compagnia dei tuoi fantasmi!".

Uno sbuffo…

"Sei sicura?".

"Certo!".

Lo sgocciolio s'intensificò ammansendo la smania.

Gli parve davvero d'essere tornato indietro nel tempo mentre passi lontani s'avvicinavano e prendevano a correre sotto i cunicoli.

 _Poco lontano doveva essere Rue de la Forge…_

 _La Corte dei Miracoli…_

 _Dannazione…_

 _§§§_

La luce s'impose beffarda e cristallina, forse amplificata dal manto bianco e sfolgorante che brillava di fuori, al chiarore del sole di marzo.

I sensi si riebbero, gli occhi si sgranarono all'improvviso, che gli era parso davvero d'essere caduto giù, nel cunicolo di teschi e sentieri oscuri.

 _Portami a casa…_

Di colpo si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto bianco…

Gli stropicciò gli occhi.

Un tocco alla porta…

"Ehi?! Sei sveglio?".

"Si…" – masticò il giovane innervosito.

Sebbene riporti chiarezza, la luce spesso diventa così abbagliante da impedire di vedere davvero dentro l'oscurità della mente.

"Senti…è meglio che andiamo! Ho quasi inchiodato al muro una donna delle pulizie. Se a quella non è venuto un infarto, a me mi ha fatto prendere un accidente! E' entrata che sembrava un fantasma! Cazzo…stavo per farla fuori!".

"Il solito…te l'ho sempre detto che con la violenza non risolverai mai un accidente di niente!".

"Dai…andiamo…".

"Si…devo trovare un albergo decente…mi sa che questa sera saremo in tanti…non mi va di trovarmi dall'altro capo della città e mia moglie e mia figlia alloggiate chissà dove!".

Lo sgocciolio imperversava.

Lo sfolgorante riverbero della neve ghiacciata rischiarò la stanza e i corridoi dotati di ampie finestre…

La donna era intenta a riassettare i cestini. Il disordine sulle scrivanie regnava sovrano segno che lì sopra nessuno doveva mettere le mani.

"Bonjour!" – li accolse quella un poco timorosa.

"Pardonnez moi!" – si schernì il giovane.

"Non preoccupatevi…" – replicò la donna facendo intendere che qualche parola nell'idioma dell'altro la masticava anche lei – "Mademoiselle è sempre distratta! Di solito mi avverte se qualcuno resta a dormire!".

"Mademoiselle?".

"Oui! Mademoiselle Ambrose…".

"Si, ho capito!".

"Monsieur…dimenticavo…lì…sul tavolo di mademoiselle…c'è una busta…c'è scritto che è per voi…insomma…i signori che stanno a dormire qui…siete voi immagino?".

"Una busta?!".

"Ve l'ho detto! Mademoiselle è distratta! Sapete…mi ha detto che si è trovata un fidanzato…oh…mi ha fatto vedere anche una foto…un bel giovane…alto, moro. Giusto giusto per lei ch'è così piccolina!".

Gil dovette passarsi la mano sulla faccia un paio di volte.

Gli pareva di non aver dormito nemmeno per un istante e di non aver fatto altro che correre, tutte le dannatissime ore che l'avevano separato dal giorno e poi quella dannata voce che gli chideva di…

S'avvicinò al tavolo. La busta era piuttosto grande ed appariscente ma non spessa.

Sigillata, si permise di aprirla.

C'era una lettera e alcuni biglietti da visita…

E poi…

 _Ieri sera mi sono dimenticata di darti questi indirizzi. Sono alberghi in cui potresti trovare un posto per te e Fra e la tua mocciosetta!_

Le dita scorsero ai cartoncini…

 _Purtroppo non sono vicinissimi al Charles De Gaulle però quello di Fabourg Odeon è molto carino._

"Fabourg Odeon…".

 _Il luogo…_

 _Il tempo…_

"Entrague…" – il nome sussurrato.

Il respiro perduto…

"Non è possibile…"

Forse stava ancora sognando…

No, il sentore del caffè e delle brioches appena sfornate prese ad invadere i sensi e la stanza.

"Dannati parigini!" – esordì il compare di sventura.

"Che c'è?".

"Ho fame! Usciamo da qui e troviamo un posto dove mangiare! Sono la tua scorta, se muoio di fame poi…".

Un sorriso cinico…

"Forse qualcuno riuscirà a farmi fuori!".

"Cazzo! Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!".

"Solo un minuto…solo un altro minuto!".

Le dita ripresero a sondare il contenuto della busta.

Dentro c'erano varie fotografie.

Un altro biglietto le accompagnava…

 _Per rispondere alla tua domanda di questa notte…_

 _Ecco qual è il collegamento!_

 _Le prime foto sono quelle dell'immagine nascosta sotto il paesaggio, grazie agli infrarossi._

 _La seconda è quella che mi ha spedito Fra._

 _E la terza…_

 _La riconoscerai._

 _Avevo chiesto a Fra di mandarmi un'immagine della vostra famiglia. Ci siete tutti. Anche tua figlia…_

"Cosa?" - balbettò il giovane incerto, contrariato, che se quella dannata ricercatrice impazzita fosse stata lì, lui l'avrebbe squadrata e solo con gli occhi le avrebbe fatto ammettere che adesso la pazza era lei.

Prese a parlare a voce alta, come se davvero l'altra fosse lì.

"Che diavolo vorresti dire?! Non scherzare…non scherzare perché io non mi sto divertendo!".

Gli occhi rimasero incollati alle foto.

L'evanescente figura corrotta dai segni del tempo e dall'inglorioso trattamento inferto per coprire l'immagine con la coltre di tempera bianca e grassa…

Poi il disegnino di grafite…

E poi il sorriso buffo di una bambina.

Lo sguardo, forse lo stesso azzurro cupo ed intenso…

I capelli, morbidamente adagiati sulle spalle.

Il sorriso, più deciso e ribelle…

Se avesse potuto recuperare il sorriso dell'immagine perduta, davvero sarebbe stato lo stesso.

Le effigi...

Una accanto all'altra.

Sorprendentemente simili…

 _No…_

"Che diavolo!? "Che diavolo significa tutto questo!?".

Gridò forte il giovane, tanto che la voce riecheggiò nel silenzio vuoto del tempo perduto che pareva aver preso a riavvolgersi.

Il labirinto dispiegava il suo oscuro nastro beige…

 _Aggiungo…_

 _Di solito erano le persone a farsi ritrarre come divinità o personaggi della storia._

 _Avere tempo e denaro per raffigurare personaggi inesistenti sarebbe stato alquanto raro (anche se non impossibile)._

 _A chi sarebbero interessati, a chi sarebbero stati venduti i ritratti?_

"Dannazione!" – un'altra imprecazione – "Che diavolo di collegamento ci vedi in tutto questo?! Questo non è niente! Così io starei scrivendo una _storia inventata_ su una persona che è veramente esistita!? Non è divertente!".

"Cavolo!" – esordì il compare sbirciando le immagini – "Quella damigella sa il fatto suo! Questo è un bel colpo!".

"Cazzo! Non dire idiozie! Queste sono solo immagini! Sai quanta gente si somiglia e non c'entra nulla l'una con l'altra?!".

"Eh si certo! Ma non è necessario che l'una c'entri con l'altra! Non potrebbe essere una semplice discendenza?!".

Senza parole…

Non aveva trovato nulla.

No, adesso era anche peggio, perché adesso era lì, stretta tra le dita, imprigionata nella gola, l'immagine che aveva varcato le soglie del tempo per ritrovarsi in un luogo nuovo, in un tempo nuovo.

"E' una pazzia!".

"Si certo!" – replicò il compare fissando il giovane – "Però per essere una pazzia ha un che di romantico! Non siamo forse a Parigi!? Non l'hai detto anche tu che Parigi è la città romantica per eccellenza?!".

"Ma tu da che parte stai?!".

"Ah ah…sto dalla parte di uno che ha fame! Fors'è per questo che non ragiono! E mi sa che anche tu hai perso la ragione se pensi che queste siano…".

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!".

L'altro alzò le mani in segno di resa e poi si passò l'indice sulla bocca come a dire che non avrebbe mai più profferito una parola sull'argomento.

Lo sguardo del giovane cadde di nuovo alla lettera. Poche righe…

 _E poi non pensi che cancellare l'immagine di qualcuno potrebbe essere stato non per punire ma per proteggere?_

"Coincidenze! Sono solo dannate coincidenze! Un padre non avrebbe mai fatto questo ad una figlia! A quell'epoca i figli li si ammazzava se tradivano! Non si cancellava la loro esistenza!".

Però…

C'era che lui aveva immaginato di fare lo stesso.

Se lui fosse stato _quel padre_ non avrebbe potuto far altro che sottrarre alla figlia la sua esistenza per consentirle di vivere davvero un'altra vita…

"Assurdo!".

 _Concludo…_

 _Conoscerai di certo la genetica!_

"Cazzo!" – forte stavolta.

"Ma che hai?!" – chiese l'altro che adesso cominciava davvero a pensare che il giovane stesse dando di matto.

 _Dopo la terza generazione il patrimonio di un essere umano è ormai disperso…_

Il filo rosso del destino…

La sinfonia della vita…

"Genetica?! Così dovresti ammettere l'esistenza e che l'esistenza non si sia estinta...tutto questo non ha senso. E' assolutamente senza senso!".

 _Ed infine…_

 _Saprai certo ciò che sostiene Einstein quando afferma che gli incidenti non esistono. Così come non esistono le coincidenze. Solo perché non vediamo qualcosa non significa che essa non esiste. Dobbiamo solo cercare la strada, la via che collega i fatti._

 _Io sto facendo questo attraverso le mie conoscenze…_

 _Ma tu…_

 _Forse tu lo stai facendo in altro modo._

 _Fra mi ha raccontato della storia che stai scrivendo…_

 _Ciao Gil…_

 _Speriamo di rivederci nei prossimi giorni. Mi raccomando, se trovi posto all'Entrague chiedi di Madame Velien. E' un poco burbera ma di certo vi troverà stanze adatte. Sai ci sono delle graziosissime mansardine in quell'albergo. Credo che Fra sarebbe entusiasta. Non dirle che il posto te l'ho suggerito io. Così ti prenderai tutta la gloria!_

 _Ambrose_

Senza parole…

"Ma mia moglie non avrà mica fatto leggere a questa pazza la storia che sto scrivendo?!" – balbettò il giovane senza fiato – "Ma poi…se così fosse…"

 _E allora…_

 _Non esistono le coincidenze come non esistono gli incidenti._

 _Siamo noi che non vediamo la strada che collega questi fatti…_

 _Cercare la strada…_

 _Come in un labirinto…_

La strada s'aprì luminosa e limpida…

Il cielo di marzo, lavato dalla neve…

Il cielo di Parigi specchiato nella Senna.

Gli occhi si sollevarono ad osservare il profilo statico e severo della Concergierie.

La vista da Pount au Change era perfetta.

Il traffico prese ad aumentare.

"Torniamo giù?!" – chiese l'uomo – "Giù all'Inferno!?'".

L'altro fece un sorriso tirato…

I passi ripresero la via verso La Barrier d'Enfer.

 _§§§_

"Ciao Fra…".

"Ciao Gil!".

"Tutto bene?"

"Si…siamo appena atterrati al De Gaulle. Ci vediamo al palazzetto…arriviamo con la squadra…".

"Va bene…".

"Mi spiace…siamo così vicini…ma ci vediamo prestissimo!".

"Come sta la piccola?".

"Bene! E' entusiasta! Forse solo un poco stanca!".

"Dalle un bacio da parte mia…".

"Certo! Gil…Merit…ci sarà anche lei…così potremo parlarle…".

"Alla gara?! Ma non sarà troppo faticoso per lei?".

"E' stata felice di sapere che saremmo arrivate a Parigi. Ha detto che non vede l'ora di rivedere _la sua bambina_. Le manca tanto! Siccome non potremo restare per molto le ho chiesto se volevamo vederci lì…".

"D'accordo…".

"Fra…".

"Dimmi?".

"Ho trovato posto in un piccolo albergo a Fabourg Odeon!".

"Oh…sei un genio! Un tesoro! E' un bellissimo quartiere…".

L'entusiasmo incalzava nella voce della giovane moglie.

"Senti…".

No, l'altro era sulle spine. Lo era davvero…

"Dimmi Gil? Che cosa c'è?".

"Ho visto Ambrose…ti parlerò di quello che ha trovato…però…c'è una cosa…".

"Cosa?".

"Le hai fatto leggere la storia?" – chiese il giovane, un moto di sospensione, il dubbio che non ci fosse alcuna coincidenza ma semplicemente l'influsso di una circostanza sull'altra.

Silenzio…

"La storia? No! Certo che no…le ho solo detto che vorresti regalare a tua figlia una storia diversa…un finale diverso…perché me lo chiedi? Questo riguarda noi, ci mancherebbe che mettessi in giro quello che scrivi! Hai una reputazione da difendere tu!".

Rise l'altra…

S'impietrì il giovane…

Silenzio…

 _Come diavolo…_

 _Il volto…_

 _Il volto di qualcuno che non voleva più restare sepolto nel passato._

 _Non voleva più essere un fantasma…_

 _Divenire vivo, carne e ossa e sangue e cuore e…_

 _Portami a casa…_

Rapsodia di gorgoglii d'acqua e traffico caotico risvegliarono dal sogno.

Lo strano scherzo del destino…

Qualcuno aveva cancellato le tracce di un'esistenza e probabilmente c'era riuscito talmente bene da impedire che qualsiasi indizio sarebbe mai venuto a galla e così…

Tutto era scivolato nell'invenzione.

Talmente ben riuscita da suscitare l'ammirazione di tanti.

E tutti a convincersi che davvero nessuno fosse mai esistito.

Solo che adesso…

Il giovane si strinse nel giubbotto, un brivido di freddo l'avvolse.

"Che assurdità!" – imprecò stringendo la busta.

Dentro c'erano le stampe delle foto del dipinto e i disegni che avrebbe restituito a sua moglie.

Avrebbe solo voluto riabbracciare sua moglie e sua figlia.

Abbracciare coloro ch'esistevano…

Non c'è nulla di più tangibile ed intenso d'un abbraccio, la propria vita immersa nelle braccia dell'altro.

"Che assurdità!".

"Senti…" – chiese il compare per rompere lo strano silenzio.

"…".

"Ma…per intenderci…chi sarebbe quel…quella…di chi diavolo staresti scrivendo una storia!?".

"Come si chiama? Oscar François de Jaryaies…Oscar…".

"E' un nome da maschio e quella invece era…sarebbe stata…una donna!?".

Silenzio…

"Si…e allora?!".

L'altro si fermò ad osservare il cielo terso di Parigi.

Un lieve sorriso inarcò le labbra, che quello era uno che ne aveva viste tante ma insomma…

"In effetti il viso sul dipinto…beh mi pareva troppo bello per essere quello di un uomo…però io non me ne intendo proprio di quadri…".

Il giovane sospirò ma non replicò nulla.

"Ho capito…ho capito…me ne starò zitto!".

 _Perché proprio in quel momento?_

 _Perché stava accadendo di perdersi in una storia tanto assurda quanto inverosimile!?_

 _E la cosa peggiore non era che la storia fosse inverosimile ma che lui ne fosse rimasto a tal punto turbato da non riuscire più a togliersela dalla testa._

 _E non ne conosceva il motivo._

 _E tutto solo per inseguire il sogno della sua bambina…_

* Ryoko Ikeda, Sophia von Fersen a proposito di Oscar François de Jarjayes.

94


	83. 404 file not found

_Anche se quel giorno non ci fossimo incontrati tutto sarebbe andato nello stesso modo._

 _Ci eravamo incontrati perché doveva succedere, e anche se non fosse stato quel giorno, prima o poi ci saremmo sicuramente incontrati da qualche parte._

 _Naturalmente questa idea non si fondava su niente, ma era quello che sentivo_.

 _Norvegian Wood_

 _Haruki Murakami_

 _C'è un luogo dove si và durante la vita e questo luogo è il tempo_

 _Proverbio africano_

 _ **404 file not found**_

 _ **Difficile dire se il mondo in cui viviamo sia una realtà o un sogno***_

Il groviglio di forze che governa le esistenze è impastato di ogni sentimento.

Tra tutti c'è l'amore.

L'amore e poi l'assenza dell'amore.

Che non è quando non c'è amore od esso non è mai esistito ma quando l'amore si nasconde, oscurato dal tempo e dallo scorrere delle stagioni.

Che l'amore esiste sempre.

L'assenza dell'amore interrompe il respiro e lo sguardo non vede nulla oltre l'orizzonte e le dita cercano ma non trovano più contatto che non sia sabbia molle o roccia fina.

L'amore non cura…

L'amore non guarisce…

L'amore non colma…

L'amore scava.

Accade poi che un nuovo amore riesca a colmare il solco scavato dall'amore già trascorso in un altro luogo ed in un altro tempo.

 _Vorresti comprendere…_

 _La tua vita…_

 _Non hai vissuto abbastanza per definirla in un modo o in un altro._

 _Non sai neanche che significa definire la vita…_

 _Solo…_

 _L'hai imparato tanto tempo fa!_

 _Beh, non proprio così tanto…_

 _Da quando hai cominciato a raccogliere immagini, suoni, odori, facce, voci…_

 _Hai imparato ch'essi mutano…_

 _I volti e le facce non sono mai uguali a sé stessi._

 _Le voci sono sincere o beffarde…_

 _Gli sguardi fasulli od onesti…_

 _Nulla è definitivo…_

 _Nulla pare certo._

 _E tu stai sempre lì a cercar di comprendere se c'è dell'altro…_

 _Nella faccia di una persona, nella voce…_

 _Chi stai cercando?_

 _Forse è stato in un sogno…_

 _Si, forse dev'essere stato lì che l'hai visto…_

 _Ma non lo ricordi…_

 _Ecco perché osservi tutto, in silenzio, per vedere se davvero lo troverai, perché lui ti ha detto di cercarlo e che un giorno l'avresti trovato e…_

 _Vorresti stringergli la mano…_

 _Ancora una volta._

 _Come un tempo…_

 _Quando accadrà?_

 _I sogni non hanno tempo, se non il tempo del sogno e della notte._

 _Chissà se anche lui ti sta cercando…_

 _Magari lui non lo sa chi sei…_

 _E' già marzo!_

 _L'oscurità dell'inverno piano piano perde la sua battaglia e la luce torna a vincere._

 _Essa diviene chiara ed intensa…_

 _Inonda gli occhi e quasi impedisce di vedere._

 _Ma tu stai cercando l'ombra…_

 _Lui è ombra e tu sei luce…_

 _L'ombra concede alla materia di avere un contorno e la luce abbraccia l'ombra._

 _L'una non può esistere senza l'altra…_

 _Dunque è la luce che attraverso l'ombra diviene ed esiste…_

 _Boh…_

 _E' troppo complicato._

 _Papà ti ha fatto un esempio…_

 _La forma e la sostanza…_

 _L'una è vuota senza l'altra._

 _E l'altra non esiste senza la prima._

 _Ma non è che l'hai mica capito un granchè neppure quello!_

 _Però si certo, se nanny non mettesse il budino nella ciotola, quello si spanderebbe dappertutto anche s'è venuto bello sodo!_

 _Un po' come la luce e l'ombra…_

 _Beh, forse non è proprio uguale…_

 _Mi sa che glielo dovrai chiedere di nuovo a papà!_

 _§§§_

Gli occhi fissi all'ingresso del palazzetto, una struttura ampia, aperta, luminosa di vetrate alte e splendenti.

La neve s'era compattata di fuori, per via del freddo.

In alcuni punti, un poco più in ombra, non aveva ceduto al tepore del sole e dunque stazionava solida, ostruendo la vista all'esterno, come una tenda discreta e bianca adagiata sulla finestra, seppure capace d'amplificare il chiarore del sole scindendolo in molteplici prismi variegati.

Via vai di squadre, borsoni trascinati, allenatori garruli, ragazzini dagli occhi sgranati…

Genitori e figli…

I più grandi facevano da sé, i più piccoli impacciati a districarsi tra passanti e giubbetti.

Suoni ripetuti e secchi a provare e tarare i display…

Vociare moltiplicato dall'altezza della struttura, il soffitto intrecciato di travi di legno d'abete bianco e mattoni rosa.

Lo vide entrare, giusto il tempo di scansare la fila indiana di mocciosetti così bassi che per poco non ci avrebbe inciampato…

Il volo tra le braccia dell'altro l'abbraccio, il bacio fondo, che a nessuno dei due importava d'essere in mezzo ad una folla di ragazzini, allenatori, dirigenti…

Tossicchiò il fedele accompagnatore, d'istinto, volgendo lo sguardo altrove, che anche se l'altro lo doveva scortare per evitare che gli facessero la pelle, non era il caso d'indugiare su quell'abbraccio così stretto e su quel bacio fondo, fisso, che non infastidiva ma avrebbe di certo indotto a stare lì davvero a scrutarne la morbida evoluzione.

E così fecero i due giovanotti che, a distanza, accompagnavano i primi due.

Avevano viaggiato assieme, strani fantasmi, seppur solidi come la roccia…

"Dov'è?" – chiese il giovane padre.

"E' con la squadra…dovevano prepararsi e riscaldarsi…come stai?!".

"Abbastanza bene…".

"Gil…scusa…perché…ieri sera mi hai chiesto se avevo fatto leggere la storia ad Ambrose. Perché?".

"Ti spiegherò…".

Neppure un istante, la giovane moglie distolse lo sguardo per scivolare con gli occhi verso l'entrata. Scrutò meglio e l'abbraccio si slacciò morbido, che quella corse via di nuovo per raggiungere la donna ch'entrava, il passo incerto, lo sguardo smarrito, il corpo piccolo che sarebbe andato davvero in frantumi se la giovane non l'avesse afferrato e tenuto su, stringendo le spalle, che l'altra era più bassa e quasi scomparve, fragile e spezzata dalla vita.

"Sei…qui…Merit…".

"Si…sei stata così gentile…".

"No…sono stata un'egoista e un'arrogante! Ma sono felice d'esser stata egoista ed arrogante perché adesso sei qui e ci sarò io ad aiutarti e ci sarà anche Gil e…".

E…

Gli occhi cercarono.

Gli occhi s'abbassarono e scorsero il viso del bambino che stava poco dietro la donna.

La mano destra era stretta a quella dell'altra, sua nonna, che se l'era portato dietro, perché davvero non avrebbe saputo dove lasciarlo ed il silenzio e la solitudine, quando una parte di sé se ne va, sono davvero difficili da sopportare.

"Tu sei…".

Il bambino rimase impassibile. Non sorrise.

Pareva non respirasse nemmeno.

"Mi sono permessa di portarlo…mi dispiaceva lasciarlo solo…" – spiegò l'anziana.

"Hai fatto bene!" – ammise l'altra che s'inginocchiò prendendo le mani del bambino.

Erano un poco fredde, le massaggiò per scaldarle.

Intuì che l'altro non avrebbe parlato, non aveva senso chiedere come stava.

Non avrebbe detto nulla.

La destra corse ad accarezzare la testa, a scostare il ciuffo moro che copriva un poco la fronte.

"Senti…ti andrebbe di andare giù dove si tengono le gare?!".

La proposta stupì e solleticò la curiosità.

Un'impercettibile sorpresa scorse negli occhi e il bambino annuì che così non sarebbe stato a guardare il resto del mondo che scorreva e lui lì, inchiodato al passato straziante.

"Sta bene! Ti accompagno!" – si risollevò la giovane tendendo la mano perché l'altro l'afferrasse e la seguisse.

Il giovane marito scorse il moccioso.

Gli toccò davvero di mandar giù una e poi due volte, e poi tre…

Gli parve che la gola si sarebbe chiusa e non avrebbe più respirato e non sarebbe stato capace di muoversi neppure d'un passo.

"Andiamo!" – i due sparirono inghiottiti nella direzione degli spogliatoi – "Ti presenterò all'allenatore…ti piacerebbe entrare nella squadra?! Magari quando torneremo a casa…staremo tutti insieme vedrai…potrai iniziare ad allenarti…".

Anche quella proposta come pure la risposta – ammesso ve ne fosse stata una – vennero inghiottite dal vociare.

Gli altri tre rimasero lì, un poco interdetti dalla foga della giovane donna.

Di fronte ad una tragedia, è sempre bene non restare con le mani in mano, anche se diventa difficile muoversi e non rischiare di mandare in frantumi un equilibrio già compromesso, attraverso lo specchio d'una nuova vita, nuove abitudini, nuove amicizie.

Il tempo non accetta d'esser manipolato dalla volontà umana.

Il tempo del cuore poi, ancor meno di quello reale.

E il giovane marito, anche lui, rimase lì, fisso alle due figure che perse subito di vista, lì a chiedersi che stava accadendo perché ciò che gli scorreva sotto gli occhi…

Non aveva alcun senso.

"Chissà perché sta accadendo adesso? Perché?" – bisbigliò sorpreso, la domanda a scavare nelle assurde congetture che s'era ritrovato rovesciate addosso, la notte appena trascorsa, nello studiolino a Rive Droit.

Tutto pareva accavallarsi tra realtà e sogno.

Anzi, lì, nella baraonda, gli parve davvero d'aver sognato quella notte, se non fosse stato per la consistenza un poco ruvida della busta che teneva all'interno del giubbotto, perché non si bagnasse e perché doveva assolutamente mostrarne il contenuto alla moglie.

Attese che lei tornasse.

Nell'attesa, si ritrovò a maledirsi, per aver, anche solo per un istante, creduto a quella storia.

Non esiste il lieto fine, a meno che non si sia s'un palcoscenico, in un cinema, in una sequenza preconfezionata capace d'alleviare la freddezza della realtà.

No…

Eppure adesso era lì, nella testa, pezzi apparentemente privi di collegamento si muovevano beffardi per prendere ad unirsi, restituendo un'immagine sfuocata ma sorprendente, al di là della più fervida immaginazione.

 _Sei solo adesso…_

 _C'è tua nonna con te. C'è solo lei…_

 _Ma sei rimasto solo._

 _Sono tutti gentili con te…_

 _Ma sei rimasto solo._

 _Da quando hai cominciato a raccogliere immagini, suoni, odori, facce, espressioni – perché i volti non sono mai uguali, cambiano sempre, come il cielo di primavera e non è facile comprenderli tutti…_

 _Ti guardi attorno…_

 _Sei solo…_

 _Non conosci nessuno._

 _Respira..._

 _Cerca…_

 _Come in quel sogno…_

 _Cercala…_

 _Ricordi?_

 _Hai preso la sua mano, l'hai stretta…_

 _Ma non ricordi il suo volto…_

 _Allora…_

 _Cercala…_

 _Anche oggi ch'è marzo e anche se sei triste, la luce è davvero intensa…_

 _Un po' ferisce gli occhi e quasi t'impedisce di vedere._

 _Ma poi non è proprio così, perché è la luce che rivela il contorno delle cose, dà consistenza a ciò che ci circonda…_

"Tieni…" – la busta allungata alla giovane moglie ch'era tornata a sedersi.

Qualche parola di ringraziamento all'uomo che pedinava il marito e un altro abbraccio all'anziana che s'era messa seduta e che pareva ogni istante diventare sempre più piccola.

"Che cos'è?".

"Questa è la ragione per cui ieri notte…no scusa…questa mattina…mi sono ritrovato a camminare per le strade di Parigi, sotto la neve…".

L'altra ricambiò con un sorriso tirato: "E' di Ambrose?".

"Si…".

Il passaggio s'accompagnò ad uno scambio di sguardi.

Le dita lunghe e lievi della donna presero ad scorrere sul bordo per aprire la busta.

Lo sguardo del marito invece tornò alla grande sala, alla ricerca della squadra giusta, nella geometrica baraonda che preparava agli assalti preliminari.

Cercare in un luogo reale, un gesto reale…

Come un moccioso…

Cercare un appiglio alla realtà, che quella, per quanto crudele e fredda, avrebbe fatto davvero meno paura dell'illusione.

Perché si sa…

 _E' l'illusione il divertimento preferito del demonio…_

Quella frase l'aveva letta chissà dove e l'aveva trovata sacrosanta e l'aveva messa nella sua storia.

 _Che poi il demonio…_

 _Si, il demonio altro non è che la finzione che circonda la realtà._

Il vociare sormontava parole e battiti del cuore, seppur incapace d'attenuare lo stupore silenzioso che scorse nel volto della giovane compagna, lì accanto, che sussultò, impercettibilmente.

Il sussulto si comunicò al marito.

Si amavano, vuoi mai che non sapessero leggersi dentro. Anche se non era cosa scontata, a loro accadeva abbastanza spesso. E allora se ne stupivano sempre, davvero non lo trovavano scontato sapersi leggere nella mente e nella coscienza.

Le fotografie aperte come fossero state un mazzo di carte, in rapida sequenza.

Il giovane se l'era sentita ronzare in testa quella domanda da quando anche lui le aveva avute tra le mani.

Chissà che avrebbe detto lei…

"E queste?" – gli occhi chiari, un poco più sottili di quelli grandi e limpidi della figlia, si sgranarono alla vista delle immagini, intuendo un legame che stonava ma soprattutto disorientava.

L'altro tirò un respiro fondo, inghiottito da una sorta di punto di rottura che strideva adesso, prendendo a combattere contro ogni logica, ogni banale realtà.

Tre volti…

"Queste me le ha date quella pazza della tua amica!".

"Ma che significano? Questi qui…questi siamo noi…ma le altre?".

L'indice dell'uomo prese a scorrere indirizzandosi istintivamente all'immagine reale, dunque quella meno frustrante: "Questi siamo noi si…mentre questa…".

Tre volti…

Epoche diverse…

Quale forza avrebbe mai potuto ricomporrne i passi attraverso il tempo!?

Il suono secco e metallico, accompagnato dall'intermittente contrassegno elettronico sul display, ruppe il silenzioso sgomento,

I passi battevano ritmicamente sulla pedana…

Sfregavano le scarpe strisciando, indietreggiando, ondeggiando…

 _Parata in prima…_

 _Affonda…_

 _Arretra…_

 _Aspetta…_

 _Muoviti in avanti…_

 _Affonda!_

 _Devi fare così!_

"Perché!? Questa è la foto di _Alia_ …perché è qui?".

 _Alia…_

Il nome della figlia…

Un nome così particolare solo loro se lo sarebbero scelti…

Il giovane si passò la mano tra i capelli.

Prese davvero ad ascoltare il sangue rallentare e la pelle raffreddarsi, percorsa da uno strano brivido di sconcertante incertezza.

Perché avevano scelto quel nome?

Forse perch'era parso a tutt'e due d'essere finiti in _cielo_ quando l'avevano vista, la figlia…

E allora quello era stato davvero l'unico nome che avrebbe racchiuso l'esistenza di lei ed il senso di sé, loro, assieme a lei, ascesi su, al cielo.

Adesso però gli pareva che la ragione fosse un'altra, una ragione ch'era sempre esistita, ma che loro non avevano mai potuto intuire se non in quel momento.

Lì, sotto gli occhi…

"Il secondo disegno gliel'hai spedito tu, ricordi? Lo trovammo nella vecchia villa, in Toscana. Alia l'aveva portato con sé ma non abbiamo mai saputo chi sia stato a farlo...".

La donna rammentò il pomeriggio freddo e cristallino in cui assieme al marito e alla figlia erano giunti nel vecchio edificio, una casa tramandata da generazioni. Originariamente le torri erano due, ma la storia narrava che solo una era rimasta in piedi dopo un furioso incendio.

La casa era stata ricostruita ma il profilo era differente dall'originario edificio.

La figlia era corsa su, sull'unica torre rimasta, attirata dalle travi screziate di nero, a mettere le mani tra l'odore di polvere asciutta, i bauli e le cianfrusaglie accatastate per centinaia d'anni.

Aveva trovato libri, porcellane, vecchie coperte…

E tra le mani era finito un quadernetto dalla copertina scura e consumata, dentro una serie di disegni, schizzi per la verità, momenti di vita quotidiana, frutta, un cane enorme e nero, cavallini…

Forse esercizi di qualche provetto artista…

E poi, fra i tanti, la figura di una donna seduta, vestita con un lungo abito molto semplice, lo sguardo assorto ad un libro o a fogli forse, appoggiati in grembo.

Si comprendeva che attendeva un bambino.

Il tratto leggero e pulito seppur un poco acerbo…

Una specie d'istantanea, un attimo rubato a chissà quale momento di lavoro o cura o attesa, in mezzo a chissà quale tempo.

Ormai era troppo tardi. Nessuno a cui chiedere, nessuno che avrebbe mai rivelato chi fosse stata quella persona.

La casa era disabitata da anni, passata di mano in mano, visitata dunque solo per accertarsi che potesse essere venduta.

C'era però che la vista da quella torre, mezza diroccata, polverosa, ornata d'impalpabili ragnatele messe lì quasi ad imprigionare il tempo oltre che gl'insetti, era rimasta impressa e lo squarcio di mare laggiù, tra i pini e le quercie e gli ulivi secolari, aveva stupito il cuore, lasciando la mente a vagare verso un luogo dimenticato.

Sospesa ed assorta verso un passato sconosciuto.

"Ma io non gliel'avevo spedito per…" – balbettò la giovane incerta. La richiesta di scovare la realità del personaggio s'era mescolata a quella di sapere chi fosse ritratto nel disegnetto - "Volevo solo sapere di che epoca poteva essere…non certo…".

Un respiro fondo, perché davvero le tre immagini messe lì, vicine, parevano capaci di avvinghiare luoghi e mondi diversi, perduti e fantastici, seppur reali…

"Perché lei ci trovasse un legame…".

Ecco, ciò che stonava…

Immaginarsi che tutto ciò che si aveva fra le mani fosse reale.

"Beh…lei avrà capito altro…sta di fatto che le ha messe l'una accanto all'altra…ma non è stato casuale…".

"Cioè?!".

L'indice del giovane scorse alla terza immagine, quella meno nitida. In tutti i sensi.

S'ammutolì l'altra al pensiero che davvero le effigi non fossero state messe assieme per un caso.

C'era un legame tra di esse che non era l'epoca, non era il materiale, non era l'abbigliamento…

"Perché queste immagini sono qui, tutte assieme?" – replicò la donna, eloquio severo e non più lieve com'era stato fino a quel momento, di contro al silenzio forzato dell'altro.

No, l'altro era tornato con lo sguardo ad osservare la sala, le prime schermaglie tra atleti, i più grandi, che avrebbero affrontato una competizione più impegnativa e quindi dovevano scaldarsi per bene.

"Ambrose…le hanno portato un dipinto ch'è stato ritrovato in un magazzino a Monaco, probabilmente trafugato durante la seconda guerra mondiale dalla Francia. E' stato restituito e messo in restauro. L'ha passato agl'infrarossi e…".

La moglie aveva lo sguardo basso e guardava il volto.

Muta…

"C'era _quello_ sotto il paesaggio che ricopriva la figura…".

Silenzio…

L'immagine non era poi così nitida. Lo sguardo avrebbe dovuto colmare lo scarto delle linee del volto stropicciate dalla crosta che le ricopriva. Gl'infrarossi non avrebbe mai potuto riportare le fattezze esatte, la dolcezza dei lineamenti, lo sguardo severo, la massa composta eppure un poco selvaggia dei capelli che ondeggiavano…

Il corpo magro…

L'abbigliamento trafugato ai tempi antichi.

L'immaginazione avrebbe dovuto fare il resto.

Dunque l'immaginazione prese a colmare i tratti.

La bocca dischiusa…

L'espressione severa…

Lo sguardo trattenuto dai pigmenti…

L'immagine imprigionata per sempre.

Pregi e difetti dell'esser ritratti!

"Ma perché…" – balbettò l'altra confusa – "Perché sono assieme queste immagini?".

La stessa domanda di prima…

Replicare una domanda vorrebbe forse significare che non si è avuta risposta ad essa o forse che quella risposta è sbagliata!?

E' follia!

Un altro respiro fondo…

Il giovane non rispose.

Non sarebbe riuscito a farlo perché la risposta davvero non ce l'aveva, se non ch'essa era davvero un volo pindarico, un volo dell'anima.

"Dai!" – seppe solo replicare un poco stizzito.

Il marito non comprendeva come mai l'altra non arrivasse a comprendere – "Ambrose si è domandata perché qualcuno avrebbe deciso di sovrapporre un dipinto ad un altro. Un paesaggio ad un ritratto! Uno spreco di denaro e di energie insomma, che sarebbe bastato distruggere il primo se l'intento fosse stato quello di cancellare il soggetto ritratto. Che secondo lei dovrebbe essere un nobile…un ufficiale…che ne so! Quelli ci nascevano con l'uniforme addosso! Mica come adesso che te la scegli come lavoro! Quelli nascevano soldati e ci dovevano morire soldati! E forse gli piaceva farsi ritrarre come divinità! Ma…".

L'altra riprese ad interrogare l'effige.

Lo sguardo incollato alla foto, non più per ricavare informazioni oggettive, il viso, i capelli, la veste, tutto troppo sfumato per via del tempo trascorso.

"Ma questa…".

Il tono sospeso ebbe pregio d'intenerire il marito che si voltò ad osservare gli occhi azzurri ed intensi della moglie. Li trovò belli, così simili a quelli della figlia.

Era lo stupore a renderli così belli, l'incredulità che genera panico e sospensione e paura e sussulto al tempo stesso.

Loro due lì, nel secolo ventunesimo a discutere d'una dimensione temporale conclusa, aliena, sconosciuta e soprattutto incomprensibile secondo i canoni della ragione e della logica.

La donna l'interrogò con gli occhi.

La declinazione di genere appena accennata deponeva per la straordinaria ammissione.

"Secondo la tua amica…pare non sia un maschio… _quello! C_ omunque sarebbe vissuto diversi secoli fa. Ambrose tenterà di datare il ritratto…".

"Assomiglia incredibilmente alla donna del disegno che abbiamo trovato alla tenuta, non trovi!?" – tagliò corto l'altra, quasi senza respiro.

Certo, fosse stato solo quello…

Il giovane sgranò lo sguardo. Dunque la considerazione a cui Ambrose aveva faticato non poco a portarlo era stata riproposta dalla moglie con disarmante e rapida spontaneità.

Tutto era a dir poco sorprendente.

"Quindi anche tu la pensi come lei?!" – chiosò un poco risentito il marito che invece voleva restare con i piedi per terra.

"Vuoi dire che anche Ambrose ti avrebbe detto questo? Esattamente ciò che stò dicendo io?! Che si assomigliano le persone ritratte in queste due immagini!?".

"No!" – tagliò corto il marito, sguardo quasi furioso che l'altra si ritrovò smarrita, inchiodata all'assurda negazione.

Un boato…

Le squadre avevano preso ad uscire per disporsi in fila, come soldatini alla prima chiamata di leva, i gruppi dei mocciosi contraddistinti dai differenti colori, i volti sorridenti e solo un poco tesi.

"No!" – gridò più forte Gil – "Secondo lei…tutte e tre si assomigliano! Ed è ancora sbagliato! Secondo lei…sono…".

L'affermazione, gridata per sormontare il crescendo d'agitazione, venne raccolta dalla giovane moglie che rimase impietrita.

"La stessa persona!".

"Fra…guarda!" – che la giovane moglie, quasi rimasta senza respiro, si sentì tirare per la giacchetta e dovette voltarsi come inebetita mentre Merit le indicava la platea sottostante, i passi delle squadre a solcare il legno lucido, i corpi avvolti nelle uniformi bianche appena screziate delle tinte variegate dall'azzurro dei passanti e dall'incedere metallico dei fioretti e delle spade…

"C'è la nostra bambina!" – esclamò l'anziana – "Laggiù!".

"Gil…" – la moglie tentò di richimare il marito ma quello s'era scostato un poco per rincorrere la figuretta della figlia e magari riuscire a farsi scorgere da lei.

Gli pareva un'eresia quella appena pronunciata ma c'era che a lui gli pareva d'esser già stato lì, solo che, dannazione, non era affatto un dannato deja vu, non era niente che si raccordasse alla mente, al vissuto, al sogno…

Dannazione ch'era stato lui a scrivere di quel sogno e adesso…

La sala s'era colmata di gente e caos…

Tre o quattro fischi, che pareva d'essere ad una partita di calcio…

I gruppi geometricamente dispiegati…

Gil riconobbe la mocciosa.

Un braccio alzato per farsi notare…

Gli pareva davvero tutto assurdo ma quella stava davvero là in mezzo…

La loro bambina…

Una mocciosa bionda, i capelli leggermente ricci a coprire la fronte e poi ricadere morbidamente sulle spalle.

La divisa bianca, tutta bianca, appena sporcata dal corpetto grigio, l'avvolgeva. La maschera sotto il braccio, la destra inguantata a stringere il fioretto leggero e lucente, ondeggiante all'incedere del passo.

Ma quella non poteva essere…

Dannazione…

Ogni persona è unica e…

Lo sguardo prese a percorrere la sala ricolma.

Occhi celesti presero a cercare, senza sapere cosa o chi, un'anima forse, ammesso che a quell'età ci s'immaginasse cosa fosse un'anima.

 _Chissà se oggi saprai chi è?_

 _Davvero ci sei già stata qui?_

 _In sogno, ti ha detto di cercarlo in mezzo alle persone, in mezzo alle cose, quelle che ti circondano tutti i giorni e che ora un po' ti fanno paura._

 _Non sai chi cercare…_

 _Chi sei?_

 _Il cuore batte forte…_

 _I tuoi passi, uno dopo l'altro._

 _Hai paura?_

 _Forse sì…_

 _Se lui fosse qui…_

 _Il guanto…_

 _Osservi il guanto bianco, avvolge la tua mano._

 _Ci sei già stata qui ma quando?_

 _E' la prima volta che vieni a Parigi…_

 _La punta del fioretto appoggiata a terra, appena appena._

 _Uno, due, tre…_

 _Ti piace questo suono, a terra, per tre volte._

 _Non sai il perché!_

 _Papà!_

 _Eccolo…_

 _E mamman e c'è anche Merit…_

 _Se lei è qui allora…_

Lo sguardo corse ai sedili accanto a quelli dell'amata nanny.

Nessuno moccioso, nessuno che conoscesse.

Gli occhi allora tornarono giù, attirati dagli occhi, che il cuore prese a battere forte, ch'era stato dato il segnale di prepararsi e posizionarsi ciascuno nella propria pedana.

Il moschettone agganciato al corpetto…

Un assalto di prova…

Il fischio acuto…

Un altro assalto di prova.

"Diavolo!" – imprecò la mocciosa – "Proprio tu mi dovevi capitare!".

Il moccioso che si ritrovava di fronte, poco più basso di lei, era il compagno di squadra, quello con cui aveva preso a bisticciare su punti, stoccate, affondi, persino sulla faccia che lei si ritrovava e che a lui stava simpatica così così.

E si che uno con i capelli come quelli lì, lei, una mocciosa femmina, non l'aveva mai visto.

L'avversario designato prese a saltellare come un pugile.

"Se non la smetti interrompo la gara per scorrettezza!" – digrignò la mocciosa tanto per rimarcare che lei non aveva paura e che i giochetti gliene facevano ancora meno.

"Sei una stupida!" – bofonchiò il ragazzino da sotto al maschera – "Ti credi d'essere tanto brava! Vedrai…sarò io ad andare in finale…perciò ti dovrò eliminare. Mi dispiace se la tua gara finirà presto!".

"Se chiudi la bocca possiamo iniziare! Non siamo mica a scuola a recitare poesie! Io non mi tiro indietro e adesso te lo faccio vedere!".

Provò a concentrarsi la mocciosa ma no…

Lo sguardo prese a tornare lì, un istante, lì al posto dove sedeva l'allenatore, circondato dai mocciosi che avrebbero dovuto gareggiare.

E lì, seduto lì, c'era un ragazzino che non era della squadra.

E quello…

Rimase lì, un istante, a guardarlo.

Poi…

No…

Un respiro fondo…

Il segnale d'inizio…

 _Non dare tempo all'avversario di studiarti._

 _Non c'è niente da studiare, hai solo sette anni, sei una pivella!_

 _Ma il tuo avversario è ancora più stupido di te perché pensa d'esser più bravo e quelli che lo pensano sono generalmente sempre stupidi e ancora più pivelli!_

Era piccola la mocciosa…

I passetti veloci, l'affondo, lo scarto dal corpo dell'altro, guizzante…

Il nuovo affondo, di striscio…

Secco si riverberò il segnale metallico che rieccheggiò sulla pedana.

Punto alla pivella!

"Cavolo!" – imprecò il moccioso.

Zitta, l'altra rimase zitta, che a parlare troppo…

In posizione…

Un altro sguardo di sbieco alla panchina dove stavano i compagni e l'allenatore.

Il moccioso sconosciuto…

Lo vide davvero…

 _Chi sei?_

Gli occhi scorsero agli occhi.

L'altro guardava verso di lei.

S'indagarono, nell'anima certo, perché nemmeno sapevano chi erano.

Si ritrovarono a fissarsi, a scambiarsi un impercettibile assenso, anche se non sapevano perchè erano lì, eppure era come se, dopo essersi cercati, incessantemente, nel corso di anni mai vissuti e di luoghi mai solcati, si fossero finalmente ritrovati, anche se neppure sapevano chi erano.

Ogni pensiero, ogni rumore, ogni voce, ogni gesto attorno a loro parvero svanire, inghiottiti dalla voragine del tempo che non si vede e sfugge eppure può più di qualsiasi forza ed energia.

No…

Forse esiste una forza ancora più grande del tempo, impercettibile e potente, capace di piegare la mano del destino, degli dei e del domani, capace di vincere l'eternità, senza combattere contro di essa.**

E dunque capace d'insinuarsi nelle pieghe del tempo che scorre, lasciandosi trasportare attraverso di esso e riemergere poi, ancora una volta, trascinando con sé gli amanti e la loro unione e la loro passione.

"Ehi! Ti muovi!?".

Il ghigno dell'avversario…

Un respiro…

 _Accidenti…_

"En garde!"

L'assalto si riverberò secco, immediato, tranciando lo spazio che divideva gli avversari. Stavolta il moccioso non si lasciò prendere alla sprovvista.

Ci mise un po', che l'altra reagì indietreggiando, quasi un salto all'indietro, scansando la punta…

Ondeggiò, distraendo il ricamo dell'azione contrapposta, incapace quindi di portare il punto agognato.

Il nuovo affondo…

Parata di quarta…

Affondo…

Taglio in terza…

Affondò la mocciosa…

Veloce, bassa che quasi si ritrovò il ginocchio a terra, per poi tornare su a ghermire il dannato corpetto.

Anche l'altro era basso e affondò a sua volta davvero e prese e morse la carne, che la punta del fioretto schioccò, sotto la divisa spessa.

Dopo però…

Un istante dopo…

Punto!

La destra del giudice di gara assegnò il secondo punto alla mocciosa.

"Ti ho fatto male?!" – ghignò il moccioso cinico e risentito – "Beh…mi spiace…ma se non sai incassare i colpi…".

 _No!_

 _Quello proprio no!_

Si voltò la mocciosa…

Il tempo immobile…

Pochi passi, il fioretto in mano puntato in faccia all'altro: "Se non sai nemmeno comprendere quando sei già stato colpito e prosegui e affondi…avevo già concluso e avevo già fatto punto e quindi non mi sono tirata indietro! Sei tu che non sei capace di tirare e se fai male all'avversario…allora non sai fare proprio niente!".

Tutto detto faccia a faccia certo ma con le facce dentro le maschere.

"Per me era simultaneo…dunque nullo!" – contestò l'avversario.

"Simultaneo?! Ma sei scemo? Mi hanno dato il punto! Ti fai le regole da solo adesso?!".

Il richiamo del giudice.

Andare avanti così avrebbe significato essere squalificati.

Niente da fare…

La mocciosa corse alla panchina, con gli occhi. Vide che il bambino s'era alzato e si era avvicinato alla pedana.

Lo guardò, da dietro la maschera, a pochi passi da sé.

Lo sguardo chiaro, si ritrovò spaesata, incredula.

"En garde!".

Tornò all'avversario, non voleva dargliela vinta e non era solo per la gara.

L'altro l'aveva presa di mira…

Eppure, quand'era finita a cambiarsi negli spogliatoi, le aveva sentite le altre mocciose sparlottare e dire che Victor s'era preso una cotta per lei ma i mocciosi a quell'età non è che ti regalano rose.

No, vogliono solo dimostrare che sono bravi e così tu, mocciosa femmina, gli cadi ai piedi e il gioco è fatto.

Ci sarebbe stato da scommettere che se fosse accaduto a quelle, così sarebbe finita la faccenda.

Però quelle mica se le filava Victor!

No, quello scemo s'era preso una cotta proprio per lei…

"Cretino!" – sussurrato, da sotto la maschera.

"Etes-vous prets?".

Silenzio…

"Allez!".

"Vedi…" – indicò Fra al marito – "Che ti dicevo?! Io l'avevo detto al maestro di non metterli nella stessa gara ma lui mi ha spiegato che non poteva interferire sul sorteggio. Però almeno così non s'incontreranno più…insomma…meglio adesso che in una finale…".

"Già perché se si fossero incontrati in una finale…Alia l'avrebbe stracciato!".

Alzò gli occhi al cielo la giovane moglie, come ad chiedersi chi fosse davvero il moccioso in quella faccenda, se la figlia o il marito.

L'arma in linea…

Il passo veloce…

Attaccare per primi così da imporre all'altro di contrattaccare talmente in fretta, in un tempo però, che non c'è.

L'affondo…

La stoccata lieve…

Un altro punto…

L'avversario pestò il piede a terra…

La bambina afferrò la punta del fioretto lisciando in lunghezza l'arma per rimetterla in linea.

Il moccioso al bordo della pedana lì, impietrito a fissare le movenze dell'altra.

Si guardarono di nuovo.

Lei constatò che l'altro s'era avvicinato ancora di più.

Lì, da sotto la maschera, lo vide…

Non sapevano nulla. Nulla di sè, chi erano stati e chi fossero stati l'uno per l'altra.

 _Erano…_

 _E basta…_

E non aveva importanza quando e chi erano stati l'uno per l'altra.

 _Erano…_

 _E basta._

"Secondo me è quello lì che la infastidisce! Vedi!" – sputò il giovane padre all'indirizzo dell'avversario che nervosissimo aveva ripreso a saltellare – "Solo che non ha capito con chi ha a che fare!".

Il padre spettatore chiuse ogni spiraglio di mediazione, incrociando le gambe, incrociando le braccia e mettendo su un muso severo.

"Te lo ripeto…se anche fosse…" – s'impuntò a contraddirlo la giovane moglie – "Se sarai tu a dar corda a tua figlia lei sarebbe capace di saltargli addosso un'altra volta…".

"Già, ma dovrà pure imparare a difendersi! Noi non…".

Si morse il labbro il padre…

No…

Loro ci sarebbe stati sempre…

La moglie, lì accanto, allungò la mano, afferrò quella del marito: "Ogni figlio deve imparare a cavarsela da solo…ma siamo noi che dobbiamo insegnarle come…non…non quella…".

"Se ti riferisci a quella storia…pensi c'entri davvero…".

"Quella storia…e poi la _tua_ storia…tempo fa forse anch'io avrei detto a me stessa ch'era tutta una schiocchezza! Un modo come un altro per tener testa ai sogni d'una figlia! Ma adesso…".

"Adesso?! Che significa? Adesso non è cambiato nulla!".

Il tono sarcastico di chi deve difendersi.

La difesa dell'intelletto e dei nessi causali, che non hanno pregio di spiegarsi se non con le ragioni delle leggi della natura, aveva davvero preso a vacillare e allora era necessario insistere per convincere l'altra, che poi era convincere sé stessi.

"Gil…il caso…sai vero che il caso non esiste!" – abbozzò Fra, occhi fissi alle pedane della gara.

"Adesso anche tu ti ci metti con Einstein?!".

"Davvero pensi sia stato un caso che io avessi perso l'appiglio della maniglia nella metro, a Parigi, quel giorno e che tu fossi stato là, proprio tu, ad evitarmi di finire a terra, mentre la carrozza frenava e…è così ci siamo conosciuti! Mai al mondo avrei immaginato d'incontrarti…".

"Dio…ti ho solo tenuta stretta! Che avrei dovuto fare? Lasciarti finire davvero lunga distesa!?".

I due si guardarono. Ammisero che quel giorno non si erano semplicemente incontrati.

Si erano ritrovati…

Non sapevano perché ma era così.

"Si…ma perché?!" – domandò l'altra severa – "Vedi…le tue leggi…le tue leggi sono anche le mie! Ci spiegano come funzionano le cose…come esistono le persone…ma non spiegano il perché…perché davvero noi siamo qui…e allora…".

"Ma questo cosa c'entra con il dipinto e il disegno e quello che ci sta accadendo e…io non vedo alcun nesso!".

"Non lo vedi o non lo vuoi vedere?".

"Se vedere ciò che non c'è significa ammettere un legame…no! Io lo nego proprio!".

"Eppure…così come noi ci siamo incontrati…così è accaduto che un giorno ci siamo messi a cercare un filo…che già questo ha dell'inverosimile! E questo filo…dunque c'è un dipinto nascosto sotto un quadro…e c'è un volto che a noi, proprio a noi, non è del tutto sconosciuto, ed è simile a quello dei disegni che abbiamo trovato nella nostra casa e…".

Non si poteva proseguire, implicita la conclusione.

"Non andare oltre! Ammetteresti davvero l'esistenza di _quella_ …" – la mano tra i capelli di nuovo e poi a massaggiare la faccia – "E poi che la storia in realtà non si sarebbe conclusa come tutti sanno e conoscono. A parte il fatto che sarebbe un vero smacco! La morte in fondo è l'unica strada capace di marchiare la storia per l'eternità! La morte consegna all'eternità! E per di più alla _più struggente delle eternità!_ La vita no! La vita finisce per affliggere! Corrompe i corpi, inasprisce i tratti del viso! Forse conviene a tutti lasciar perdere…passeremmo davvero per pazzi e io francamente non ci tengo! No…la vita…in questo caso…".

"Ma è dalla vita che nasce la vita!" – rimarcò l'altra severa – "Il cuore mi dice che non tutto ciò che appare inverosimile, in realtà, lo sia veramente. Non è detto…non è detto! Però solo il cuore ragiona così! Se noi non sappiamo cosa cercare…se non lo sappiamo...e...e non lo cerchiamo…ciò non significa che quello che non stiamo cercando non esista. Allora…se quella persona in realtà fosse realmente esistita…e qualcuno, come ha detto Ambrose, avesse tentato di cancellarne l'esistenza…ti pare che l'avrebbe fatto a questo modo se fosse stato un mero gesto di negazione?! Il quadro poteva finire in un camino e nulla sarebbe giunto a noi. No…questo volto…dev'essere stato così caro a qualcuno che per proteggerlo e proteggerne l'esistenza…lo si è celato sotto altro. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che un giorno si sarebbe giunti alla scoperta degli infrarossi e ad utilizzarli per vedere oltre il primo strato di pittura…e così…".

"Fra!" – si rivoltò l'altro un poco stravolto.

 _No…_

L'altra proseguì infervorata…

"E così adesso noi siamo qui ad immaginare che quel volto sia lo stesso della donna dei nostri disegni…".

Che l'altro dovette davvero metterle una mano sulla bocca e poi s'avvicinò e la bocca gliela chiuse con un bacio, fondo ed intenso, i respiri avvolti, i corpi immemori del continuo sgranarsi di suoni metallici che decretavano punteggi e vittorie e sconfitte.

"Basta ti prego!" – sussurrò Gil.

"No…Gil…è come se…".

"E' come se?" – chiese l'altro che invece di tacere e non dar corda alla moglie, in fondo in fondo, si stava lasciando corrompere dalla sorprendente visione, immerso nella ricostruzione d'una realtà chissà quando trascorsa nel tempo.

"E' come se _lei…_ ".

Ecco…

Ecco perché alle volte il destino scorre attraverso il tempo, riannodando i fili delle esistenze apparentemente sciolti dalla sua inevitabile scure.

Il tempo è avversario temibile e spietato.

Ma può anche divenire custode di un amore che vuole vivere, attraversandolo per tornare ad esistere, non si sa quando, non si sa attraverso quali occhi e quali mani.

Tre minuti sembrano un volo…

Tre minuti a star addosso ad un avversario ed evitare che quello ti finisca addosso sembrano un'eternità.

Tre minuti…

L'incontro terminò.

La mocciosa messa in squadra all'ultimo momento aveva vinto.

I due avversari si avvicinarono dandosi la mano, come consuetudine.

Una stretta severa, poi indietreggiarono di nuovo…

Un moto di stizza…

Il moccioso si sganciò dal moschettone, sollevò la maschera, il viso rosso per lo sforzo…

Quattro passi e fu davvero addosso all'altra, però erano d'altezza simile.

"La prossima volta non vincerai!".

"Staremo a vedere! Intanto devi imparare a muoverti meglio! Se pensi d'essere più bravo…".

"E chi ti dice che non lo sia!?".

"Te lo dico io perché io ho vinto e tu hai perso!".

"Sei stata solo fortunata…".

"Però tu hai perso!".

Logica spiccia ed inappellabile.

"Senti…ce la vediamo fuori?!" – il moccioso tentò di alzare la posta.

Strano sistema per dimostrar simpatia verso una bambina.

Un sorrisetto…

La mocciosa sollevò la maschera, la faccia un poco rossa e sudata, gli occhi severi e freddi, eppure celesti e limpidi e fondi.

"Per adesso mi ritengo soddisfatta! Una cosa per volta…".

L'altro incassò l'affondo verbale…

Un altro richiamo…

Si doveva sgombrare la pedana.

I due mocciosi si spostarono.

Le mani ancora inguantate provarono a sganciare il moschettone.

"Non vedo l'ora che ci mettano il wireless…" – borbottò la mocciosa, le guance rosse per la stizza e lo sforzo.

Una mezza contestazione per quell'aggeggio così obsoleto sfuggì dalle labbra.

"Uffa! Cavolo!" – che il respiro veloce incespicò che però gli occhi infervorati lasciavano intravedere la soddisfazione per quella prima vittoria.

Dall'alto i due giovani rimasero ad osservare la conclusione dell'incontro, muti, appesi alle parole non dette, nello snodarsi d'un filo invisibile che aveva legato anche loro.

Inutile credere nel destino, però alle volte è il destino che fa sentire la propria voce, anche se non è fatta di strilli e cinismo.

Un passo veramente troppo ampio.

Un volo del cuore che la ragione non avrebbe consentito.

Gli occhi tornarono alla platea, alla ricerca dell'esito dell'incontro.

"Vado giù!" – balbettò Fra – "Come sempre…quel moschettone…le dà noia!".

Fece per alzarsi…

"Non preoccuparti…" - la fermò Merit – "Guarda…c'è mio nipote. E' stata una bella idea coinvolgerlo e farlo andare fino in platea…gli avevo già parlato della nostra bambina…".

 _La nostra bambina…_

Un'ingenuità forse mostrare la schiena all'avversario appena battuto, che quello le passò accanto, una spallata, nulla di che, forse un contatto ingenuo, una provocazione ad incontro finito.

"Ehi!" – si scansò la mocciosa furente, il fioretto cadde a terra…

Il suono metallico sollevò la furia.

Al contatto impercettibile seguì una rotazione veloce del corpo, le mani in avanti…

La spinta si riverberò sull'avversario che preso alla sprovvista indietreggiò, il piede s'una sacca, inciampò e si ritrovò a cadere all'indietro, contro altri ragazzini, sopra un altro mucchio di sacche che rimbombarono, i fioretti appoggiati si sgranarono a raggera…

"Stupida!" – digrignò quello tentando di rialzarsi.

Ci provò la mocciosa a restare lì, anzi, ad avanzare di nuovo, che però si sentì tirare indietro, come fosse stata presa all'amo.

"Che diavolo fai?" – si rivoltò inviperita a cercare il responsabile dell'intromissione.

"Vieni via! Ti conviene!" – poche parole, le dita a liberare veloci l'incastro del moschettone.

Un cenno del capo…

L'assenso…

I passi s'abbinarono a rincorrersi per guadagnare la propria panchina e poi ancora oltre, ancora dietro, oltre la folla assiepata dietro e nelle orecchie il richiamo dell'avversario beffato che s'era rialzato e gridava vendetta.

"Corri!".

Quella voce…

Quella voce richiamò i sensi.

Quella voce…

S'arrestò alla fine, la corsa d'entrambi.

Gli occhi s'incontrarono, anche se erano due mocciosi, e rimasero lì fermi, a fissarsi.

Le labbra andarono al guanto per sfilarlo, i denti a stringere la pelle morbida e un poco grigia.

Un gesto deciso…

Gli occhi a fissare il moccioso.

Improvvisato salvatore o ficcanaso…

Gli occhi scorsero agli occhi verdi, dolci e malinconici.

Per un istante si sorprese.

Perché l'altro non lo conosceva ma era come se quello sguardo l'avesse conosciuto da sempre.

Era questo che sorprendeva.

"Chi sei?" – farfugliò la mocciosa, il guanto a penzoloni sulle labbra, immersa negli occhi dell'altro, perle di sudore scivolavano su collo, solleticando, infastidendo i movimenti, che quella stava tentando di aprire la cerniera del corpetto, per respirare meglio.

Troppi aggeggi, la maschera, il passante a penzolare dietro…

Il fioretto no, quello stava lì, saldo, quasi a fungere da difesa all'inconscia soggezione che incuteva l'altro che pure non aveva ancora detto una parola e stava lì, anche lui, a guardare la mocciosa.

"Sono il nipote di nanny…"- esordì piano il bambino.

Un tuffo al cuore…

Qualcosa le era stato detto, da che nanny era dovuta partire e lei s'era ritrovata per casa improvvisate ragazzotte a far da baby sitter, col naso ficcato al display d'un misero cellulare.

"Oh…si certo…la mamma me l'aveva detto che nanny sarebbe venuta da te…".

Sorrise il bambino…

L'altra no, non sorrise, un poco incerta.

Tirò su col naso…

"Se vuoi posso aiutarti…" – riprese l'altro.

"Che!?" – squittì la mocciosa indispettita – "Aiutarmi? Perché!?".

Il bambino fece spallucce, non è che doveva esserci un motivo per tutto quello che si proponeva.

Allungò la mano per salutare…

Stringersi la mano…

Un gesto adulto…

Forse la richiesta di toccarsi…

Perché lo sguardo non bastava a parlarsi e a sentirsi, come entrambi avevano intuito dentro di sé, prima che fuori di sé.

"Allora tieni!" - il guanto sferzò contro la mano del bambino che l'afferrò sorpreso dalla velocità e soprattutto dal cambio di valutazione nei suoi confronti, che l'altra dunque doveva aver accettato l'inaspettato aiuto.

"E anche questa!" – continuò la mocciosa allungando la maschera.

Un respiro fondo…

La bambina si morse il labbro perché l'altro non si muoveva, come in attesa d'un altro ordine ma no, non era quello che voleva sapere lei. Non era quello che voleva dire…

"Hai pianto?" – chiese a bruciapelo che davvero l'altro sussultò alla domanda, schietta e diretta e tranciante.

Fu costretto a mandar giù perché forse gli veniva di nuovo da piangere.

Annuì senza rispondere.

"Tanto?!".

Le labbra si strinsero, un'altra ammissione.

Gli pareva che l'altra non fosse semplicemente curiosa.

"Certo…" - affondò la bambina incurante d'esser forse stata invadente ed insensibile ma era quello che voleva sapere, solo che non sapeva come fare a consolare qualcuno che ha perso la mamma e che si è conosciuto da nemmeno un secondo.

O forse no…

Forse gli pareva di averglielo chiesto ancora all'altro s'era triste e se aveva pianto.

Ma non sapeva né dove né quando.

C'era solo che lei lo sapeva che gliel'aveva chiesto, solo non comprendeva perché lei lo sapesse già.

"E piangi ancora?".

Silenzio…

Annuì di nuovo il bambino.

"Beh…se vuoi possiamo diventare amici…posso insegnarti qualche affondo…così…se imparerai potremo allenarci assieme!".

Nessuna considerazione sul fatto che l'altro era un maschio e che aveva pianto e che forse piangeva ancora. Era ovvio…

Se non hai più la mamma.

"Va bene…" – sorrise piano il bambino.

"Allora ci stai?".

"Si!".

"Tu sei…" – chiese la bambina.

"Si…mi chiamo André!".

 _André…_

 _Quel nome…_

 _Mi chiamo André…_

 _Quel nome…_

 _Quella voce…_

 _Perché adesso?_

Davvero accade che il tempo improvvisamente prese a scorrere non più nel senso suo proprio, quanto…

A ritroso.

Muta rapsodia di sensi increduli…

Sensazioni ed immagini indescrivibili.

Immagini dentro di sé, eppure mai vissute nelle giovani vite…

"Io sono…Alia…".

"Si…lo so…però…ecco…".

S'ammutolì il bambino che le parole della nonna gli ronzavano in testa…

Una bambina deliziosa, bellissima…

"Ma che deliziosa!" – borbottò tra sé e sé il bambino sollevando lo sguardo a fissare l'altra.

 _§§§_

L'atrio di nuovo gremito. Il via vai a ritroso stavolta.

"Ho avvertito il maestro…" – confermò la giovane moglie al gruppetto – "Alia torna con noi…quindi l'attendiamo…la squadra rientrerà domattina…".

S'erano ritrovati tutti lì.

Gli sguardi andarono al bambino che sbucò dal corridoio che dava agli spogliatoi.

"Come stai?!" – chiese Madame Glacé correndo allo sguardo del nipote.

L'altro sorrise: "E' stato bello!".

"Sono felice che ti sia piaciuto!" – ammise la giovane – "Ecco senti…".

Il marito fece una faccia strana, che l'altra forse, nei minuti di silenzio seguiti allo strano battibecco che s'era consumato durante la gara, doveva averne pensata un'altra delle sue.

"Gil…vorrei accompagnare Merit…se non ti spiace…".

La vecchina strabuzzò gli occhi: "Non ce n'è bisogno…noi ce la caveremo…" – obiettò tremante, dubbiosa di creare scompiglio.

"Davvero Merit?!" – la rimproverò la giovane – "Hai avuto modo di parlare con…".

Gli occhi scesero sul bambino che stavolta sorrise, d'un sorriso sorprendentemente deciso: "Si…mia nonna mi ha detto se mi farebbe piacere venire a stare con voi, insomma…dove abitate voi. Io ci sto…mi piacerebbe!".

La risposta risoluta fece sussultare tutti.

"Oh…sei davvero un bambino in gamba!" – la giovane donna prese le mani dell'anziana nonna – "Vedi…dunque! Tuo nipote è felice ed ha già preso la sua decisione! Non vogliamo lasciarti sola…e…si…sono spiacente d'esser così sfacciata ma noi abbiamo bisogno di te…spero che sia così anche per te! Spero che tu confiderai in noi…".

"Si…" – abbozzò l'altra come liberata da un peso.

"Certo ci vorrà qualche settimana prima di poterci riunire…" – ammise la giovane donna – "Ma non voglio lasciarti sola…verrò con te questa sera…parleremo un po'…".

"Ma io non lascio te andare da sola!" – stavolta fu il marito a saltar su obiettando che le geometrie si stavano complicando a dismisura – "Né te né lei sole…con un bambino dietro per di più!".

Le geometrie il marito le aveva intese così.

S'avvicinò Fra…

Un sussurro…

"L'ho vista con gli occhi lucidi durante la gara. Merit ha trattenuto le lacrime ma si vede che vorrebbe piangere. Non lo fa solo perché c'è suo nipote, non vuole farsi vedere triste da lui…".

"Si…lo so ma…".

"Lascia che vada con lei…ci sono solo tre…credo quattro fermate della metro…in dieci minuti saremo a casa sua. Ma vorrei che stesse un poco tranquilla…con il nipote accanto sono sicura che non vorrà affatto che lui la veda piangere…".

Un respiro fondo…

"Senti…" – rimarcò Fra, sguardo un poco folle ma serio – "Io non corro pericoli…e se i bambini venissero con te?".

"I bambini?" – obiettò Gil.

Sottinteso… _tutti e due?_

La giovane s'avvicinò, s'inginocchiò, prese le mani del bambino che adesso erano un poco più tiepide: "Ti piacerebbe restare con Alia? Io mi prenderi cura di tua nonna…sai…ci piacerebbe parlare un po'…tra di noi…e secondo me finiresti per annoiarti. Mentre a me farebbe piacere se tu volessi tenere compagnia a nostra figlia. Ho visto che vi siete già conosciuti. Sarebbe solo per questa notte. Domani ci rivedremo tutti…".

Si, si erano già conosciuti lui e l'altra.

Solo non lì, non in quel tempo. Anche se nessuno dei due sapeva quando…

"Fra…" – tentò d'obiettare il giovane.

"Si…" – annuì André prendendo tutti in contropiede – "D'accordo!".

"Davvero!? Ti farebbe piacere? Non sei troppo stanco o…" – precisò la giovane.

Annuì l'altro e poi negò.

La sequenza corretta deponeva per la conclusione tacita dell'accordo.

"Dunque…" – si rialzò la moglie.

"Perdonate…" – s'intromise l'uomo che a quel punto intuì lo scompaginarsi di geometrie già piuttosto precarie – "Potrei stare io con i bambini. Li riaccompagno in albergo così sarete liberi di sbrigare le vostre faccende…con tutto che tra un'ora la metro chiuderà e se non prendiamo una decisione…".

Che a quello non andava certo giù la strana visione ma nemmeno avrebbe avuto pregio che fosse stato lui ad accompagnare la giovane moglie e la sua compagna. Lì avrebbe fatto la sua bella figura solo il prode consorte.

" E poi nemmeno a me va che due mesdames se ne vadano in giro di notte da sole…".

"Non sei tenuto…" – obiettò Gil.

"Lo faccio volentieri. Tua figlia mi conosce…e il giovanotto qui…beh…ci presentiamo…io mi chiamo Cristiano…".

"Io sono André…".

Un respiro fondo, le mani si scambiarono un sincero saluto, gli occhi si ritrovarono solidali ad affrontare il sorprendente incarico.

Nulla di stabilito.

Solo il destino, sapientemente manipolato dai sentimenti, con cui il primo non andava molto d'accordo ma poi i secondi se ne facevano quasi sempre beffe…

"Bene!" – sentenziò l'uomo – "-– "Lasciatemi fare una telefonata…".

Un passo indietro…

L'uomo s'attaccò al cellulare…

Trascorse probabilmente un minuto, forse due…

Lo sguardo si riallacciò a quello del giovane…

"Dunque…a voi l'onore di prendervi cura di vostra moglie…" – riprese l'uomo aggiustandosi il bavero del giubbotto – "La tua scorta sarà qui tra due minuti! Mi hanno concesso di dirti solo i loro nomi in codice… _Voltaire_ e _Romanov_ …sono agenti francesi…non mi chiedere il perché di quei nomi perché non l'ho chiesto e non lo voglio nemmeno sapere! Io e questo giovanotto avremo invece l'onore di star dietro a tua figlia! E poi magari voi due vi metterete d'accordo su quella benedetta storia! Spiegherò io la questione alla mocciosa! Non credo ci saranno problemi…".

Gli strizzò l'occhio all'altro, che l'altro davvero trasalì alla visione delle geometrie che s'erano dispiegate, ingarbugliate certo, ma funzionali alla situazione.

E poi i due nomi…

L'uomo prese per mano il bambino che si lasciò accogliere nella stretta calda e ferma.

Gil si morse il labbro, salutò il compare…

Si, anche la mocciosa, intenta a tirarsi dietro il borsone pesantissimo, si morse il labbro, sollevando lo sguardo.

Un tuffo…

Gli occhi incrociarono quelli del moccioso che non conosceva affatto.

Di papà e mamma non c'era traccia, in compenso scorse la figura dell'uomo che aveva preso a star dietro al padre, pressappoco come un'ombra.

"Mademoiselle…complimenti per la vostra gara!" – esordì Cristiano – "Io ed il qui presente Monsieur André siamo stati incaricati di scortarvi fino all'hotel e per questa sera di prenderci cura di voi!".

L'altra aggrottò le sopracciglia: "E maman?".

"Tua madre ed il tuo papà sono andati ad accompagnare a casa mia nonna…" – spiegò il bambino dubbioso che l'altra si sarebbe messa a frignare come una mocciosa che vuole solo la mamma sennò non ce n'è per nessuno – "Però ci rivedremo tutti domani…ti spiace?".

Fece spallucce la mocciosa, rifilando all'altro un'occhiata rassegnata. Si sorrisero…

Il borsone scivolò giù dalla spalla…

Così come la custodia dei fioretti.

La mocciosa era parecchio stanca e maman non era lì.

Però…

"Prego!" - stabilì serioso l'accompagnatore – "Un attendente che si rispetti deve saper cogliere al volo le necessità del suo _signore_!".

L'altra storse il naso, di nuovo.

L'appellativo _signore_ come quello di _mademoiselle_ le erano estranei ma chissà perché non la irritavano. Forse era davvero troppo stanca.

Le borse vennero prese in consegna: al moccioso la custodia dei fioretti, più leggera, e all'uomo il resto dell'attrezzatura oltre un'ulteriore borsa per il cambio.

"La tua mamm mi ha detto di averti lasciato un pigiama e tutto il necessario…".

"Si! Lo so…" – chiosò la bambina più stanca che contrariata.

"E tu come farai?" – rivolto al moccioso.

L'altro sorrise, segno che si sarebbe arrangiato.

Si era quasi dall'altra parte della città.

Il quartiere aveva preso ad immergersi nella coltre ovattata della notte, le auto procedevano lente sulle strade sommariamente ripulite, così come i passi tra i solchi di neve nera e compatta, da scansare sui marciapiedi per evitare di rimanere incastrati nella morsa ghiacciata.

Luci intermittenti ed un poco fastidiose occhieggiavano, inghiottite da profumi intensi e dolci che avevano preso ad espandersi.

"Che fame!" – un mugugno, la bambina tirò su col naso.

Il personaggio più alto procedeva spedito, seppur facendo attenzione a tenersi in piedi e non rovinare s'una pozza di neve fradicia.

La bambina seguiva le orme del primo, anche se il passo era decisamente ridotto.

Il terzo accompagnatore…

Il trio prese a sgranarsi.

Il passo rallentò.

Cristiano incitò a non restare indietro che la fermata della metro era prossima.

No…

Il moccioso prese a guardarsi attorno, il passo un poco incerto.

"Ehi!" – la voce bassa a richiamare la bambina che si voltò, lì lì per crollare dal sonno e dalla stanchezza.

"Che fai?" – chiese quella intuendo che l'altro s'era fermato.

"Vai avanti! Arrivo subito!".

"Ma così ti perdi!" – obiettò un poco preoccupata.

"No! No! Tu vai! Tanto lo so dov'è la fermata…".

"Ma se poi perdi…".

"Sshh!" – l'indice sulla bocca – "Arrivo subito!".

La mocciosa vide correre via l'altro che scomparve nell'oscurità di quella sera di marzo fredda e pungente.

Non pensò a nulla, se non che l'altro era un mocciosetto di otto anni.

Forse un poco annoiato da tutta quella faccenda, oltre che stanco, vista l'ora tarda, e per di più straziato all'idea della propria vita da trascorrere in solitudine.

Però in quel momento davvero lo vide come una figura intensamente grande e forte ed avvolgente, che con lui lì, accanto a sé, non sarebbe più accaduto nulla di brutto.

E se anche davvero qualche accidente fosse andato storto, lei non sarebbe stata più sola.

Anche se l'altro era proprio sparito adesso e un poco il cuore aveva preso a battere forte al pensiero che se si fosse perso chissà quando e se l'avrebbero ritrovato.

Che davvero il povero accompagnatore, anche quello, si prese un colpo quando si voltò e vide solo la mocciosa che lo seguiva mentre non c'era più traccia del bambino.

"Ma dove…" – il passo ripercorse i pochi gradini del tunnel in cui i superstiti erano scesi.

"Ha detto che arriva subito!" – speigò la bambina andandosi a sedere sulla panchina.

 _Perreire – Levalois, linea 4…_

Il display dava l'arrivo a tre minuti, che tre minuti posson sembrare un'eternità, oppure un soffio, quando il cuore prende a battere forte, perché adesso le pareva d'esser sola, ancora più sola di quando aveva appreso che maman l'avrebbe rivista solo il giorno dopo.

"Dov'è finito adesso?!" – chiese rabbioso l'accompagnatore che sarebbe voluto tornare indietro per cercare il bambino ma mica poteva lasciar lì l'altra che s'era seduta ed era stanca e c'era da scommetterci non avrebbe mosso un altro passo.

"Mercì!" – il moccioso sorrise mentre dall'alto del camioncino parcheggiato a lato della stradina si vide calare il cartoccio di carta granosa e gialla di contro alla leggera banconota allungata verso l'alto, in punta di piedi.

Il resto di pochi spiccioli…

"Pardonnez – moi…" – chiese il bambino dopo aver appoggiato lo zainetto a terra e sistemato il prezioso acquisto.

L'omone si sporse: "Oui? Qu' est – ce?".

"Je demande une faveur?".

"…".

L'indice indicò…

"Puis-je obtenir un?".

"Ce?".

"Oui!".

Il contraddittore fece spallucce: "Allez-y!".

"Mercì!".

"E pour votre petit amie?!" – ammiccò l'uomo.

Il moccioso sorrise a labbra strette. Fece spallucce a sua volta che non comprendeva il senso della domanda e adesso aveva fretta.

I passi ripresero la corsa, quasi sgusciò sul ghiaccio lasciato da rozzi spazzaneve lì ad insidiare i pedoni.

Adesso aveva paura…

Si alzò perché l'attesa s'era ridotta ad uno striminzito minuto.

I passeggeri avevano preso ad avvicinarsi ai punti indicati per l'apertura delle porte.

"Dove diavolo sei?" – se lo chiese la occiosa, a voce alta e per poco cacciò un grido quando vide spuntare il bambino dall'imbocco delle scale, perché di rampe per scendere nel tunnel della metro ne avevano fatte addirittura tre, e poi c'erano due corridoi da percorrere…

"Cavolo!" – imprecò Cristiano – "Ma che ti è preso!? Senti…io non sono pratico di mocciosi ma se sono tutti come te…davvero ne faccio a meno! Vi metto in albergo e poi chiamo i vostri parenti che vi vengano a riprendere…".

"No! Perdonate…monsieur…dovevo…avevo…".

Il fiatone, la corsa…

Il sibilo silenzioso della metro, accompagnato dallo scostamento d'aria e dal fastidioso stridio dei freni…

 _Villiers…_

 _Saint Lazare…_

Si chiudevano gli occhi a tutt'e due, ch'erano seduti adesso, uno vicino all'altra, il fedele accompagnatore di guardia, che non fosse saltato in testa a nessuno dei due d'alzarsi e mettersi a girovagare per il vagone che ondeggiava dolce, procedendo nel buio, le poche luci a rischiarare volti stanchi e borse tenute strette strette.

Si chiudevano gli occhi davvero, che per poco…

Lo sguardo corse fuori, al soffitto curvo del tunnel ed al muro di piastrelle chiare e pulite, all'insegna blu art decò della fermata, al tabellone elettronico che forniva indicazione sui cambi d'itinerari.

 _Chaussée d'Antin – La Fayette…_

Il nome scorse veloce. Lo lessero tutt'e due.

Un brivido percorse altrettanto veloce la mente, inspiegabile, impossibile d'afferrare e tenere lì, a chiedersi perché quel nome così assurdo e sconosciuto fosse invece assolutamente caro.

La testa prese a ciondolare un poco.

S'appoggiò la bambina, alla fine, sulla spalla del moccioso ch'era poco più altro di lei e lui fece altrettanto adagiando la testa su quella dell'altra, ricciuta e morbida.

Così sistemati, il viso della mocciosa si ritrovò a pelo con l'apertura dello zainetto che il bambino s'era appoggiato sulle ginocchia.

 _Oh…_

Davvero quella fu costretta ad aprire gli occhi, intuendo una fragranza allettante.

Gli occhi corsero a quelli dell'altro.

"Ma cosa c'è…lì dentro?" – chiese e di seguito uno sbadiglio.

L'altro rimase zitto, si morse il labbro, sorrise.

Come a dire, _tra poco arriviamo…_

Come a dire, _se hai pazienza lo scoprirai!_

 _Chatelet – Les Halles, linea 11…_

La più importante di tutte…

Che riemerse dal profondo l'angusta visione d'un luogo oscuro di mattoni scuri, a racchiudere libertà e vite e sentimenti straziati ed altrettanto oscuri.

Nulla sapevano eppure s'immaginarono che un tempo lì, passi non estranei avessero solcato quelle pietre lucide e zozze di paglia marcia ed escrementi, scansando corse di topi e scarafaggi…

"Dobbiamo scendere. Cambiamo linea…" - Cristiano appoggiò la mano sulla spalla del ragazzino. Quello si riebbe e mise a sua volta la mano sulla spalla della bambina: "Vieni…".

"Si…".

La direzione mutava verso il cuore di Parigi.

 _Port de Clignancourt – Mairie de Montrouge, linea 4…_

 _Palais Royal…_

 _Musée du Louvre…_

Intuirono le corse di piedi lerci, gli strilli dei mocciosi scalzi, il chiasso, la sorprendente e lucida bellezza di luoghi un tempo dimore di re e principi…

E cortili ombreggiati d'estate, votati ad incontri con galanti civette come con sagaci puttane…

Non lo sapevano…

Neppure s'immaginarono d'aver scorso quei luoghi, attraverso altri tempi…

Altre mani strette alle proprie…

Altri occhi ad invadere gli sguardi.

 _La Seine Riviere…_

"Sai…il fiume è sopra le nostre teste!" – sussurrò André mentre l'altra aveva gli occhi chiusi e pareva quasi essersi addormentata.

No, quella non dormiva: "Lo so…" – mugugnò – "Papà mi ha raccontato che per far passare il treno sotto il fiume hanno dovuto ghiacciare tutta l'acqua!".

"Se l'avessero fatto d'inverno…sarebbe stato un problema! E' quasi in piena!" – spiegò Cristiano – "Infatti nei giorni scorsi la metro era stata chiusa…per precauzione…".

"Vabbè…basterà non caderci dentro!" – sbuffò la bambina rannicchiandosi contro il compagno.

"Eh?" – mandò giù Cristiano – "Caderci dentro?!".

"Ma sopra…" – continuò a borbottare quella – "Ma sopra…qui sopra c'è davvero la chiesa!?".

"La…".

"Notre Dame?" – chiese André.

"Oui! Notre Dame…" – ammise lei, occhi chiusi, un sorrisetto strano sulla bocca.

"Si…" – Cristiano alzò gli occhi prendendo ad immaginare geometricamente il punto che avrebbero trovato se fossero sbucati fuori, esattamente lì – "Direi di si…anzi…sapete che vi dico? Se fate i bravi e non mi fate prendere un accidente come prima…domattina dopo colazione…vi ci porto! Abbiamo qualche ora prima di rivederci con i vostri parenti. Tu ci sei mai salito André?".

Cristiano lo chiese al moccioso ch'era di quel paese.

All'altra no, non avrebbe avuto senso chiederlo…

Negò il bambino: "Solo una volta…ma non me lo ricordo…".

 _Solo una volta…_

L'altra spalancò gli occhi…

"Che stai dicendo?" – obiettò piccata – "Ci saremo saliti _mille volte_!".

"Che…".

"Ma si…si vede tutta Parigi da lassù…al tramonto…è bellissimo…".

Sfarfugliava, gli occhi si richiusero, la faccetta un poco sfatta dal sonno, il piglio deciso però!

Pareva più la descrizione di un sogno che di un evento accaduto.

L'uomo mandò giù che per poco si strozzò. Da che ne sapeva lui, la mocciosa non era mai stata portata a Parigi dai suoi genitori. Forse non gliel'avevano detto…

Però…

 _Mille volte…_

 _Odeon…_

 _Saint Sulpice…_

 _Sain-Germain des Prés…_

"Coraggio! Siamo arrivati!".

Non c'era un gran via vai in quel momento nell'alberghetto risistemato e scampato alla ristrutturazione dell'intero quartiere dell'Odeon.

Svariati ospiti stavano entrando, dalla foggia s'intuiva forse una piccola orchesta, che i ragazzi si tiravano dietro custodie di violini e violoncelli.

"Benvenuti!".

Il sorriso un po' tirato della proprietaria, vista l'ora ormai tarda, si spense, alla spiegazione della nuova geometria degli avventori.

"Ma s'era detto due camere!? Una singola e una doppia con un lettuccio!?".

"Si…però…" – fu Cristiano a grattarsi la testa, perché risistemare la geometria d'una scorta gli parve in quel momento davvero meno complicato che stabilire come dividere posti e persone.

"Noi adesso siamo tre e non quattro! E io non posso dormire con i bambini…e nemmeno posso far dormire uno dei due da solo quindi…".

"Ma se i bambini li mettiamo in mansarda?!" – propose l'altra un poco cattiva subito aggiustando il tono – "Io la vostra doppia la do via che ho parecchia gente che sarebbe interessata, voi vi prendete la singola e i piccini li sistemiamo su! Lo spazio gli basterà senz'altro…".

"Una mansarda? Ma…".

"Prego…faccio strada! Sapete monsieur che le nostre mansarde, quelle di Parigi intendo, ce le invidia tutto il mondo!? Sa quante storie d'amore ci hanno scritto sopra?!".

Tossicchiò l'ospite che qui si trattava di due mocciosi, una di sette anni e uno di otto…

"Si…perdonate…" – fece marcia indietro l'altra – "Intendevo dire che sono molto confortevoli. Hanno i loro servizi e anche la tv…".

No…

La tv davvero non interessava.

La luce flebile di una abat-jour in metallo a forma di pesce o sirena o quel che era, rischiarò la stanzetta minuscola, il tetto spiovente, giù a degradare verso una deliziosa finestra, le pareti tinteggiate di fresco, intonaco non troppo fine seppur elegante.

Un'occhiata veloce…

"Non se ne parla nemmeno!" – obiettò l'uomo – "Non posso lasciarli da soli…quella finestra…".

La comare si morse il labbro.

La foga di mostrare il lato romantico della città aveva tradito una ben più importante questione di sicurezza.

"Signore…non mi metterò certo ad aprire la finestra!" – obiettò severo André, come a dire che lui non era poi così sprovveduto.

"No!" – rimarcò l'altro poco convinto.

La mocciosa fece uno sbadiglio ed entrò gettandosi sul letto. Si rotolò sulla pancia: "E' bello qui e io sono stanca…ho fame…".

"Caz…" – imprecò l'uomo – "E' vero! Avete la cucina ancora aperta?" – chiese alla comare.

Madame Velien riprese coraggio, sfoderando una bieca alternativa in tono tanto saccente quanto definitivo: "Monsieur, o vado a cercare in cucina e voi v'accontentate di questa stanza oppure ci mettiamo a cercare un'altra stanza e la cucina mi sa che chiude…".

L'altro la guardò storto - la comare -, che dalle sue parti una simile affermazione lui l'avrebbe appellata ricatto!

Ma tant'è!

"Siete sicuri!?" – chiese l'uomo ai mocciosi – "Che non vi caccerete nei guai!?".

Però gli tremavano le gambe…

"Siii!" – una specie di coro.

I borsoni appoggiati a terra: "Lavatevi e cambiatevi…".

Annuì André andandosi a sedere sul letto, il prezioso zainetto appoggiato al bordo.

"Torno…dopo…" – un respiro fondo che l'uomo accompagnò forse alla preghiera di non sbagliarsi a dar troppa fiducia ai due.

"Che fai?" – chiese Alia aprendo gli occhi verso l'altro che aveva preso a rovistare nello zaino.

Si mise a pancia in su, gli occhi corsero alla piccola finestra oscurata da tendine spesse e grezze.

Un colpo di reni, un salto, le mani afferrarono i lembi, scostando la tenda.

"Tieni!" – André s'avvicinò allungando un sacchetto di carta spessa e gialla.

L'aroma fragrante s'espanse gareggiando con l'aria fredda che aveva preso a scorrere dall'anta appena dischiusa.

"Che cos'è?".

Fece spallucce l'altro…

Le mani rovistarono, il profumo dolce s'espanse davvero…

"Ma quando li hai presi?" – chiese Alia, occhi sgranati, increduli, le dita a stringere la consistenza soffice d'un croissant caldo, che si capiva ch'era appena stato sfornato, non poteva mica esser rimasto nel sacchetto tutto il giorno.

"Quando sei tornato indietro!?" – precisò immaginando che l'unico pertugio temporale fosse stato quello.

"Mangia! Avevi detto che avevi fame! Me ne lasci solo un pò?".

Annuì, la mocciosa avventandosi sul croissant e masticando soddisfatta.

Il boccone addentato, gli occhi brillanti, l'astuzia dell'altro cominciava a piacerle…

Poi infilò di nuovo la mano nel sacchetto alla ricerca d'un altro dolce…

La consistenza morbida ma non appiccicosa.

Il tatto scorse su di un petalo liscio…

Il sentore fresco d'una rosa…

Estrasse il fiore…

Istintivo fu annusare il profumo, non intenso certo, ma l'alone della primavera incise la mente, così come l'intensità d'un ricordo vissuto chissà quando.

 _No…_

 _André c'era…_

 _Anche se non c'era necessità per loro di parlare, scontrarsi, discutere, vedersi._

 _André era con lei._

"E questa?" – chiese allungando lo sguardo al ragazzino.

"L'ho trovata…".

Non è che per forza dev'esserci un perché per ogni cosa…

Gli occhi azzurri e brillanti, solo un poco velati dal sonno, accarezzarono entrambi…

Il moccioso e il bocciolo di rosa.

Una piccola rosa bianca...

"Andiamo fuori?" – propose d'istinto la bambina, forzando a vincere il sonno che gremiva i sensi, aprendo di più l'anta della finestra.

Negò il moccioso: "Guarda che non so se è pericoloso…".

"Ma dai! Guardiamo solo! Non voglio mica salire sul tetto!" – ridacchiò l'altra mandando giù un altro morso.

Le mani battute a togliersi zucchero e briciole…

Un piede sul primo scalino, per fortuna che la finestrella non dava sul tetto ma s'una specie di minuscolo terrazzino, un fazzoletto di piastrelle sgombro di neve che però era stata buttata sulle lastre di ardesia del tetto e la massa aveva finito per ingoiare compatta l'abbaino e i tre lati della ringhiera. L'unico perimetro sgombro era quello accanto al comignolo, che il calore del riscaldamento aveva minato la compattezza della coltre.

Per veder qualcosa dunque, anziché abbassare lo sguardo e scorgere tra le inferriate, ci si sarebbe dovuti alzare sulla punta dei piedi.

La mocciosa si fiondò dentro e tornò con una sedia.

"No…sei matta?!" – la rimproverò il bambino.

"Non vedo nulla! Sai…Merit mi ha letto un libro una volta…" – spiegò la bambina salendo in piedi sulla sedia – "Un libro su Parigi…che dice che Parigi dall'alto è bellissima…".

"Si…" – rispose l'altro sulle spine che però forse aveva intuito.

Silenzio…

Il corpo immobile e ritto della mocciosa che scorreva al panorama.

L'aria pungente avvolgeva la figuretta forse estasiata o stranita dall'impossibilità di catturare tutto in un colpo d'occhio solo.

Da sotto, chissà da dove, sorgevano le note d'un valzer…

Una fisarmonica, violini e campanelli…

Un trombone…

Prove d'un'orchesta…

"Allora?" – chiese l'altro poco più sotto.

"Vieni su anche tu!".

Il bambino si fece coraggio, afferrò lo schienale della sedia e salì anche lui…

Lo scenario splendente inghiottì lo sguardo.

La distesa dei tetti squadrati e bianchi, i camini grigi come tante sentinelle a bada della rispettiva caserma, i pennacchi ovattati di fumo, volute piegate all'unisono dal vento debole, striscie geometriche e parallele a striare il cielo nero appena sporcato da coriandoli bianchi.

Tutto scuro per via del cielo scuro e fondo eppure tutto rischiarato dalla coltre ovattata così candida in alcuni punti da brillare quasi, imperlata di luci più o meno soffuse, private o pubbliche.

"Parigi a volo d'uccello…"*** – sussurrò André – "Mia nonna mi leggeva quella…".

Pochi stralci a descrivere Parigi dall'alto, non quella che si stendeva sotto i loro occhi ma un'altra Parigi che pure loro non avevano mai conosciuto.

Che a loro pareva di averne conosciuta un'altra ancora…

 _Il profilo della Tour Eiffel con i suoi giochi di luce…_

 _I fasci proiettati dall'Arc de Triomphe…_

 _Saint Sulpice…_

 _Sain Germain des Pres…_

Si sporse la mocciosa, per vedere ancora più in là, quasi volesse lasciarsi prendere ed ingoiare dal marasma.

Un piede sulla ringhiera…

André istintivamente l'afferrò per un braccio e le mani s'avvinghiarono alla mano, stringendola e trattenendola lì.

Si voltò l'altra…

Si guardarono.

Il tocco leggero, scossa lieve, non fisica però.

Negli occhi nessun pensiero…

Solo il rimescolarsi d'una melodia già ascoltata, d'un respiro già percepito…

Annullarsi in un indistinto contrappeso di parole e silenzi.

 _Distendo la mia mano…_

 _E' sospesa e aspetta._

 _Aspetta che tu l'afferri ancora…_

 _Un'altra volta…_

 _Un'altra volta ancora…_

 _Ti prego André…_

 _Afferra la mia mano e tienila stretta._

 _Che io possa sentire la speranza di toccarti ancora una volta…_

"Così cadi!" – attaccò lui.

L'altra no, rimase zitta a guardare il moccioso di contro al profilo distante e giallognolo di Notre Dame.

Il rimestare alla porta li fece schizzare giù come due lepri faccia a faccia con i cani da caccia.

"Ma non vi siete ancora cambiati?!" – obiettò l'accompagnatore nel trovare i mocciosi pressochè immutati e poi…

"Ehi…la stanza è fredda!" – severo – "Non avrete mica aperto la finestra?".

Il moccioso era sveglio ma non sapeva mentire. L'altra…

"André…quando era sparito…era andato a prendere questi!" – la bambina sollevò trionfante il sacchetto vuoto – "Per me! Però le briciole le abbiamo buttate fuori…così domani gli uccellini ci fanno colazione!".

Il sorriso era esaltato anche se stanco.

Quella mentiva…

E l'altro stava zitto!

Niente di meglio per rendere impossibile l'accertamento della verità, anche se il sentore freddo e pungente dell'aria ancora carica di neve s'intuiva chiaramente dentro la stanza.

"Ah si…forse è questa!" – la mocciosa esibì il fiore, il bocciolo un poco chiuso d'una rosa bianca, all'apparenza quasi pietrificato dal freddo, quindi incapace d'emanare un qualsiasi sentore vitale.

Eppure…

Davvero pareva d'intuire il sentore d'una rosa, grondante di pioggia, esaltata dall'insistenza del freddo…

Un mugugno…

"Vi lascio quello che ho trovato. C'è del latte caldo…".

La mocciosa fece una smorfia: "Bleah!".

"Senti…non è che a quest'ora si trovi un granchè! Se avete fame…c'è anche del pane e della marmellata…e una mela…si…e dei biscotti…".

"Oh! I biscotti si!" – la bambina s'avventò a scartocciare il bottino.

"Dopo mettetevi a dormire! Non sono pratico di queste faccende, io, quindi vi dovrete arrangiare!".

"Sissignore!" – Alia si mise in piedi che per poco con la testa non picchiò contro il soffitto spiovente, una mano tesa alla fronte – "Signorsi!".

Il petto gonfio e la bocca con le briciole di biscotti che ad André gli venne da ridere.

Fece per andarsene Cristiano.

"Ci porterai a Notre Dame domani?" – pigolò la bambina cacciandosi sotto le coperte, con fare mellifluo, che aveva compreso che l'altro non aveva creduto alla storia delle briciole e allora c'era il caso che li avrebbe castigati, eliminando la visita promessa.

"Umh!" – mugugnò l'uomo – "Non ve lo meritereste! Mi avete mentito con la finestra! E se cascate di sotto? Chi lo dice poi a tua madre e a tuo padre e a sua nonna?!".

Pareva serio l'uomo, intenzionato a non scivolare nell'isterismo del pericolo corso, quanto semplicemente generare nei due mocciosi il senso della responsabilità che li investiva e che, visto che nessuno li avrebbe controllati, avrebbero dovuto gestire da soli.

Un rischio ed al tempo stesso una sfida.

"Non apritela più…è pericoloso!".

"Va bene…" - ammise Alia, uno sbadiglio, mentre il bambino s'accucciava nell'angolo più remoto del letto perché insomma erano pur sempre un moccioso e una mocciosa e lui le mocciose non è che le avesse mai mandate giù con troppa simpatia.

Ma quella lì era proprio diversa.

Perché non pareva una mocciosa, no, pareva proprio un maschio come lui!

La penombra invase la stanzetta, le coperte presero a fare il loro dovere intiepidendo i muscoli stanchi.

"Così nanny ha letto anche a te quella storia?" – chiese la bambina, uno sbadiglio, voltandosi dalla parte dell'altro.

"Si…".

Uno sbadiglio, che però Alia tirò fuori la mano dalla coperta, si mise a ruotare il polso a destra e a sinistra.

"Ti fa male?" – chiese André intuendo il senso del gesto.

"Un po'…la mamma me li massaggia sempre alla sera…".

"Se vuoi lo faccio io?".

"Ma sai fare?".

"Se mi dici come si fa!".

La mano piccola e lieve chiuse il polso, lo strinse piano, prese a lisciarlo su e giù ruotando attorno alle ossa sottili, imprimendo i polpastrelli sul muscolo liscio.

"Così va bene?" – chiese a cercare lo sguardo dell'altra.

Annuì la bambina che però aveva preso ad osservare la parete opposta al chiarore proiettato dalla abat-jour, gli occhi al groviglio delle ombre delle dita che si muovevano a formare chissà quali creature fantastiche.

"Ah…" – comprese André – "Ti piacciono le ombre cinesi?".

"…".

La mano prese a ricamare forme sulla parete, la testa di un'oca, le ali di un'aquila, un asinello…

Ridacchiò la mocciosa!

"Quello è Victor!" – sbuffò.

"Chi è Victor?".

"E' quello che ho battuto oggi…".

"Ah…quello che hai mandato per terra?!".

Un respiro fondo…

"E' stupido! Se impara a duellare come si deve…".

"A me sembrava bravo!".

"Tu non ci capisci niente di scherma! Ti insegnerò io ed imparerai…e poi…".

Uno sbadiglio…

La manina divenne pesante così come quella dell'improvvisato aiutante.

Il compare di ventura, tornato a controllare che i due non si fossero buttati dalla finestra, li ritrovò addormentati, rannicchiati l'uno contro l'altra, immobili, il respiro leggero.

Indifesi e docili e quasi si commosse davvero all'idea d'esser custode di vite così giovani e fragili.

 _§§§_

 _Je suis le diable._

 _Si tu veux faire un pacte avec moi, tu seras le plus adroit des serruriers, et tu pourras entreprendre tous les ouvrages que tu voudras…_

"Cavolo! C'è scritto davvero!" – la mocciosa alzò gli occhi mentre giravano attorno all'edificio.

Gli ultimi accordi…

Il compare s'era tirato in disparte.

Aveva deciso d'avvertire i genitori, non appena fatti i biglietti, che a quello gli era venuto lo scupolo d'aver fatto male a decidere di portare i bambini a vedere Parigi.

Siccome non la si poteva girare tutta – la città - in poche ore, li avrebbe portati lassù, sulle torri mozze, anche se il cielo non era limpidissimo e minacciava pioggia, che a breve avrebbe preso a lavare via la neve sporca ripulendo le pietre, le statue, i rosoni, i tetti, le guglie, scavando lieve gli anfratti muschiosi e verdastri, sollevando dalla coltre del tempo e del passato, il prezioso ricordo d'un'esistenza forse mai vissuta.

Li perse di vista però, lì, nell'androncino che precedeva la salita, le scale a chiocciola che prendevano a snodarsi, calpestate avidamente da uno sparuto gruppetto di cortesissimi turisti giapponesi, compatti e coesi a salir su, omettendo di dare strada al povero accompagnatore ch'era rimasto indietro, solo, l'unico conforto era che le scale erano parecchie e a senso unico, perché poi si poteva scendere solo dall'altra torre.

Prese a tirar accidenti immaginandosi i mocciosi raggiungere la cima…

Sperò che si sarebbero fermati.

Lassù…

Dannazione, sempre più in alto!

 _Notre Dame…_

Iniziava a spiovigginare.

I due mocciosi erano sgusciati tra i turisti, correndo su, lasciandosi alle spalle il chiacchiericcio pacato e reverenziale.

Il corridoio scuro e freddo si snodava stretto ed angusto, aprendosi lentamente come una specie di sentiero infinito fino alla terrazza che dava sulla città.

I passi risuonarono leggeri e cadenzati.

Uno scalino dopo l'altro…

S'era fatto silenzio adesso, a tutti e due parve d'esser soli.

La poca luce che filtrava dal basso era destinata a perdersi quando la scala ruotava dirigendosi verso la parte interna, per poi riapparire dai minuscoli pertugi, accompagnata dalla corrente d'aria fredda che s'insinuava dentro le mura.

Più salivano, più perdevano il fiato e più per assurdo pareva a tutti e due di respirare davvero, nel silenzio, lontano dalla calca, immersi nella quiete pietrificata e solida, esili ragnatele ondeggianti al lieve passaggio.

Una sorta d'inconscia liberazione, come se tutto ciò che si lasciavano alle spalle, giù, sotto, fosse appartenuto ad un altro mondo, un mondo di cui loro non facevano parte e così, in quel modo, salendo su, s'erano posti alla ricerca del loro mondo che poi era un altro tempo, che poi era un altro luogo in cui erano vissuti.

Dimensione inconscia, racchiusa nell'esistenza passata, incapace d'aggredire i sensi e l'intelletto, ombra di cui solo il cuore avrebbe potuto raccogliere il suono.

Giù c'erano loro…

Su…

 _Ti amo…_

 _Ti ho amato sempre…_

Giù l'esistenza reale, acerba e sorprendente.

Su…

Gli occhi si sgranarono all'impatto con l'altitudine, seppur nemmeno così spropositata.

C'era ch'erano soli, erano arrivati in cima prima di tutti, la terrazza era vuota se si escludeva lo stupito custode che subito aveva domandato via radio chi avesse fatto salire due mocciosi da soli ma poi, evidentemente, aveva avuto rassicurazione che quelli non erano soli, solamente più lesti di gamba.

Il resto della comitiva stava salendo…

Lassù, sulla sommità della torre, gli sguardi s'aprirono, il naso solleticato dalla pioggerella prese a pizzicare, mentre l'aria fendeva le faccette un poco rosse.

 _Ti ho amato sempre…_

L'immensa distesa del cielo, solcata da grigi accumuli lontani, a tratti azzurrati ma d'un azzurro lavato, tenace a non lasciar intravedere neppure un tenue raggio di sole…

"Peccato…non si vede molto…" – sussurrò il bambino.

Faceva freddo, decisero di muoversi, le mani presero a scorrere sul bordo del muretto che delimitava la terrazza strettissima ma ripulita anche quella dalla neve che aveva preso a sciogliersi e a gorgogliare senza tregua giù dai doccioni da cui penzolavano spade ghiacciate e lucide.

Ghiaccioli argentei e rigidi stazionavano sulla testa, appesi alle guglie, a strapiombo dai pertugi di pietra.

La schiena strisciò contro la facciata della torre nord.

Le mani a scostare i capelli un poco umidi dalla fronte, gli occhi a scorrere ai profili mostruosi delle gargoiles immobili, che però parevano seguirli nello sguardo pietrificato e sghembo.

I sensi colpiti…

La eco della folla che aveva preso a vociare più vicino.

Il ronzio secco della radiolina del custode…

D'improvviso, proprio come nella narrazione uscita dalla bocca di nanny, tutto si fece oltremodo silenzioso, il silenzio dell'attesa, non quello della fine, ma quello che precede un silenzio noto e sconosciuto al tempo stesso.

Il silenzio subito interrotto da un primo scampanio, seguito da un altro e da un altro ancora.

Davanti a loro, sotto di loro, le ombre della città avevano preso ad animarsi sotto la pioggerellina fredda, il silenzio del mattino colmato dalla sequenza a cascata, forse uno stacco di pochi secondi, delle campane che battevano la stessa ora in tutta la città.

Nove rintocchi…

Qualche istante…

Forse lo scarto d'un orologio non precisissimo o forse semplicemente il risveglio di ancelle bizzose a stare al passo con le altre.

Le campanine più piccole di Notre Dame presero ad ondeggiare piano e poi sempre più forte come risvegliate e richiamate dallo scampanio delle altre.

Un tempo forse sarebbe accaduto il contrario…

Tutt'e due i mocciosi si portarono le mani alle orecchie, inebriati dal suono ritmato e bello ma intenso.

Si guardarono…

Presero a ridere.

Il vento liscio e freddo s'infranse contro la forza ruvida delle pietre, nessun raggio a scaldarle, solo l'aria umida investì le facce e le pietre e le guglie e gl'intarsi e l'ardesia grigia sotto la neve bianca e i musi sbilenchi delle gargoiles.

Alcune gocce d'acqua sospinte fuori dalle bocche diaboliche dei doccioni si sollevarono alla cieca innalzate dal vento, spargendosi nell'aria, raggiungendo i bambini, costringendoli a chiudere gli occhi e poi a coprirsi come se davvero, lì, invisibile, qualcuno si fosse divertito a bagnarli e poi si fosse ritirato nel pertugio della pietra, a ridere e a godersi lo spettacolo.

La eco di altre campane lontane, giunse a sommarsi alle altre e a quelle della cattedrale superando il ritmo impazzito del cuore.

Una folata di vento più intensa delle altre…

La mocciosa riaprì gli occhi…

Passi asciutti e lievi…

Intuì, nello scorcio di pietra e bianco immacolato, un drappo blu, intarsi d'oro…

Una folata bizzarra…

Alla mocciosa parve d'esser sollevata su e trascinata via e con lei anche le pietre…

Fragore ovattato…

Schegge libere…

No, tutto immobile…

La destra s'aggrappò alla pietra.

Gli occhi spalancati alla figura evanescente che stava lì, ad un passo da loro.

Anche André aprì gli occhi, intuì l'ondeggiare del corpo della bambina.

Indefinita ed infinitesima perdita d'equilibrio…

Afferrò la mano sinistra, la strinse stavolta, subito.

Nel vortice delle folate, nell'incedere del mormorio sordo che saliva per raggiungerli…

Nei respiri inghiottiti dal risveglio della città…

Nella dissonanza ardita del cielo grigio e dei rintocchi argentei moltiplicati…

"Oscar…" – sussurrò André, la visione avanti a sé, nella stessa direzione in cui guardava l'altra, che l'altra s'ammutolì incredula, forse non aveva compreso bene.

Tutt'e due scorsero la figura…

Un cenno del capo, i passi ripresero il percorso, il cammino di ronda che avrebbe condotto fuori.

"Cos'hai detto?" – chiese la bambina, il cuore batteva forte, la visione di nuovo impedita dai capelli che bisticciavano con le folate d'aria.

 _L'hai cercato tanto…_

 _In sogno l'hai cercato, in mezzo alle persone, in mezzo alle cose, quelle che ti circondano, tutti i giorni della tua esistenza._

 _Se…_

Un'altra folata e poi un'altra ancora, più forte, il sibilo del vento a coprire ogni suono, quasi a togliere il respiro, mentre il cuore…

No…

Quello non batteva veloce.

S'era acquietato.

Appagato della stretta.

Lo sguardo rimase fisso al bambino…

Il vento soffiava così forte…

"Scusa…" – bisbigliò André, come stranito, anche lui.

Aveva sussurrato un nome, il nome…

Non conosceva il motivo, non gli pareva d'aver compiuto alcun ragionamento che l'avesse condotto lì, a quel nome, lì, a quel luogo.

La mano stretta nella mano, d'improvviso, André intuì che la terrazza si sarebbe riempita di gente.

Nessun'altra concessione da parte del tempo che scorreva…

La visione indusse la mente a rincorrere il sogno…

"Vieni!" – le disse, piano, tirandola per la mano, prendendo a camminare.

I passi s'appaiarono, il respiro sembrò quasi mancare.

La torre sud…

L'occhiata distratta dell'ennesimo custode che passeggiava per scaldare piedi e gambe.

Quello era solo, non c'era nessun altro.

Dunque…

Intravidero la porta che dava verso la geometrica architettura custode della grande campana di Notre Dame, Emmanuel.

Non c'era nessuno.

I respiri s'acquietarono al tepore del luogo chiuso appena solcato da deboli raggi di luce che filtravano polverosi dal tetto facendosi strada tra le travi scure e possenti, corrotte dal tempo e dai tarli e poi restaurate, per riflettersi lungo la curvatura scura e bronzea della campana, immobile, come morta.

Lo stupore si mescolò al senso dell'assenza e di nostalgia che parve invadere i cuori.

 _Ti ho amato sempre…_

Onde insistenti, dolci e beffarde…

Parole che tornarono a lambire la coscienza, lì, immersa nel silenzio celeste del luogo perduto.

I respiri rassicurati…

Appoggiarono le mani alla campana, il bronzo freddo prese a poco a poco a scaldarsi al tempore dei palmi.

Si guardarono e guardarono in giro.

Non c'era nessuno.

Cercarono con gli occhi, muti, incapaci di chiedersi e chiedere all'altro contezza di ciò che avevano visto e se davvero l'avevano visto…

No, lì non c'era nessuno.

L'amore…

Poteva essere dunque l'amore a condurre verso la strana sorta di sospensione, indistinta e vaga, da cui entrambi si ritrovarono avvolti…

Un nuovo amore, capace di colmare il solco scavato dall'amore già trascorso in un altro luogo ed in un altro tempo...

La voce dell'accompagnatore trafelato li raggiunse, indignato per la fuga, stravolto dalla salita, ansimante all'idea d'averli davvero persi i due mocciosi.

Gridò qualcosa quello. Non l'udirono.

Il luogo raccolto e polveroso prese ad animarsi di altri passi, pacati e riverenti e poi sguardi ammirati alla potenza della costruzione e poi commenti intraducibili per via della lingua sconosciuta.

Un mormorio sommesso...

No, non udirono nemmeno quello.

Si sentirono presi per un braccio, tutt'e due. Si ritrovarono gli occhi dell'uomo che li squadrava a chiedere s'erano solo piccoli oppure del tutto impazziti perché andava bene esser sfrontati ed irriverenti ed incoscenti ma sparire così…

No, il nome sussurrato appena dal bambino prese ad espandersi nella mente dell'altra, come se quello davvero fosse stato il suo nome, custodito in una sorta di scrigno dalle solide quanto impalpabili pareti del tempo.

S'ammutolirono sotto la filippica dell'accompagnatore che, sdegnato, allargò il braccio destro invitandoli a prendere la scala che conduceva giù. Meglio non rischiare altri inconvenienti.

Vorticava la pioggerella.

I passi ripresero la via pedonale per attraversare l'isola e raggiungere Rive Droit.

 _Pont au Change…_

La pioggia insistente e fredda si confondeva con il sordo scorrere della Senna limacciosa e livida, sotto le arcate.

Il fiume aveva raggiunto i limiti di guardia e la navigazione era stata sospesa, dunque l'acqua appariva come una massa mobile, gigantesca e compatta, se si escludevano sparuti gorghi spruzzati di bianco, corpi nevosi finiti dentro al fiume forse per liberare marciapiedi o giardini.

Il gruppetto camminava sul lato sinistro…

I piedi pestavano la consistenza compatta della striscia d'asfalto gettata tra la terra ferma e l'isola, coperta, un tempo, da fila ininterrotte di casupole fatiscenti, antri sudici e scuri, dimora di cambiamonete, strozzini e usurai.

Il bambino l'aveva letto da qualche parte, forse glielo aveva raccontato nanny.

Eppure…

Si voltò un istante André, si ritrovò impietrito, incapace di muovere un passo, lo sguardo gettato al di là del ponte, verso Rive Gauche…

Pioveva…

Il cielo era davvero scuro, dunque i lampioni erano rimasti accesi, per riscaldare il cuore e rincuorare la vista, così che l'argine della Senna era ben delimitato e visibile, percorribile a occhio nudo, giù, fin oltre il ponte.

Lo scenario indusse a muoversi, lo sguardo, seppur offuscato dalla pioggia, si ficcò allo scorcio.

Un passo maldestro, la visuale imperfetta…

André fece per scendere dal marciapiede.

La folla distratta, turisti garruli, parigini incappucciati a schivare le residue montagnole di neve sporca, tutto sovrastò il bambino.

"Dove vorresti andare?" – tuonò l'accompagnatore, che già aveva i capelli bianchi ma quella mezza giornata trascorsa con i due bambini li aveva imbiancati ancora di più – "Rischi di finire sotto un'auto! E' pericoloso!".

"Sto attento!" – sibilò André, attraversando il ponte.

S'affacciò ad osservare la corrente.

Abbassò lo sguardo fisso a scrutare il mormorio cupo dell'acqua, distinto da quello della pioggia insistente.

Nessun pensiero…

Poi prese ad osservare gli aloni indistinti dei lampioni che sfidavano il freddo e l'oscurità della giornata plumbea lungo Quai de l'Horloge, il muro che proteggeva Rive Gauche dall'impeto della corrente e dietro le luci pallide che occhieggiavano dalle finestre di case e botteghe affacciate sul fiume.

Ancora più giù riconobbe la sagoma scura e imponente della Conciergerie, con le torri e la fila di pertugi, unici sbocchi per aria e luce, rigorosamente chiusi sopra lo stesso mondo di diperati che da secoli c'erano finiti dentro, magari dislocati in altre celle, forse vittime della stessa giustizia sommaria ed inefficiente.

Il bambino tentò di scostare i capelli, appiccicati alla fronte per la pioggia.

I pensieri vorticarono al punto da minare davvero l'equilibrio…

Intuì…

Intuì che sarebbe finito addosso ad un passante.

Fece per scansarlo…

Ondeggiò, si sentì afferrare che così non sarebbe finito a terra.

La stretta dolce ed immediata…

Sollevò gli occhi…

In alto, insinuato tra le nuvole, il tenero raggio di sole abbellì l'effige dell'improvvisato salvatore, oscurando un poco la vista.

"Faites attention!".

Il timbro morbido e lieve…

I lineamenti asciutti, il viso bello incorniciato da capelli scuri…

Lo sguardo smeraldo chiaro…

Tutto sfumò all'istante…

La presa allentata, André si ritrovò libero, solo, nel vorticare dei passanti attorno…

"André…".

La voce della mocciosa lo chiamò.

 _Chiamava lui?_

La destra si ritrovò imprigionata, stavolta da una stretta lieve.

La mano piccola d'istinto si chiuse sull'altra mano, altrettanto piccola.

Si voltò…

S'immaginò che un tempo, non quello ma un altro tempo, avrebbe voluto voltarsi e vederla lì, accanto a sé.

S'immaginò, in quell'istante, d'essere davvero tornato da un viaggio, d'essere tornato a casa, una casa senza porte, né pareti, né stanze.

Una casa fatta dell'unico sguardo che gli parve davvero di conoscere da sempre.

"Hai visto?" – chiese d'un fiato il bambino.

Annuì l'altra, anche se non sapeva se tutt'e due si riferivano allo stesso…

"André…" – il nome, sussurrato piano – "Perché mi hai chiamata così, prima?".

L'altro negò: "Non volevo…se ti ho offeso…".

Negò la bambina a sua volta poi sorrise di nuovo: "Non importa…ma perché…".

 _La vedi, davanti a te._

 _La guardi ed è come se l'avessi fatto da sempre._

 _La osservi ed è come se l'avessi avuta sempre accanto a te._

 _Anche se hai paura…_

 _Anche se il suo nome è un altro…_

 _Anche se tu sei un altro…_

 _Hai paura sia solo un sogno…_

 _Il tuo cuore batte così forte che quasi non lo senti più._

Alia strinse di più le dita.

"Sei tu?" – chiese André.

Anche lei lo vide, allora, non davanti a sé ma dentro di sé.

"Si…" – annuì lei lieve.

"Sei…davvero tu?" – glielo chiese l'altro, di nuovo, il sorriso un poco malinconico intrappolato in un guscio di tensione.

Il sorriso si sciolse, avvolse l'altra che annuì di nuovo.

 _André…_

 _Afferra la mia mano e tienila stretta…_

 _Che io possa sentire dentro di me almeno la speranza di poterti toccare ancora una volta…_

 _Gli avevi chiesto di stringerti la mano, ancora una volta…_

 _E lui ti aveva detto di fare così, in quel sogno, in quel posto lontano…_

 _Cercarlo…_

 _Così che lui ti avrebbe trovato e avrebbe stretto di nuovo la tua mano._

 _Ancora una volta…_

Mano nella mano, le dita strette assieme, e tutto, ogni sentimento, sensazione, emozione…

Tutto agguantato dal mulinare della pioggia e trascinato via…

Tutto ingarbugliato, che però tutto parve ritrovarsi al posto che gli spettava.

Come se nulla si fosse mai mosso.

Non in quel posto, non in quel momento, non in quel tempo ma in un altro posto, in un altro tempo, che avrebbero potuto essere quelli ma che erano altri e che non erano più.

Tutto tornò ad avere _senso_ , infinitamente sospeso, incredulo, profondo, tagliente, immenso, anche se nessuno dei due bambini riuscì a comprendere l'origine dell'inconscia vicinanza.

"Allora!?" – il richiamo dell'uomo che si sbracciava a riprendere la marcia distolse dal reciproco pensarsi.

Da lontano un nuovo rintocco...

 _Fa diesis…_

Emmanuel aveva rivelato la sua voce.

Ora non c'era più nulla attorno a loro.

Nulla e nessuno.

Anche se tutto intorno aveva preso a risvegliarsi e a premere e a vorticare nel vortice della vita d'una giornata di marzo innevata e cupa, mentre il cuore batteva non più solitario e sperduto in qualche angolo remoto del tempo.

Mano nella mano, i due bambini si voltarono, il suono nelle orecchie, correndo accanto all'accompagnatore, senza più guardarsi, fidandosi di sé e dell'altro.

 _Erano e basta…_

Un'immagine tutto sommato come altre, vista in chissà quanti posti nel mondo e in chissà quante epoche.

E forse sarebbe accaduto ancora che da qualche parte, altri bambini, prendendosi per mano, avrebbero fatto amicizia per non lasciarsi più.

 _Loro erano e basta…_

"Ma…ti è scocciato?" – chiese veloce André – "Quel nome…".

Rise l'altra…

"Mi piace! Davvero mi chiamerai così?".

L'altro annuì: "Se ti piace…".

"Si…".

"Siamo amici allora?" – sorrise a sua volta il bambino.

"Si, ma io non voglio un amico per giocare…io voglio qualcuno con cui allenarmi!" – proseguì l'altra allungando il passo, tirandosi dietro l'amico.

André a sua volta strinse la mano dell'altra.

Fu come se tutto avesse finalmente trovato senso e ragione.

Fu come se lui avesse ritrovato la strada di casa, dopo aver girovagato per un altro tempo.

 _§§§_

 _Qualcuno stava gridando…_

 _Un nome…_

 _Un nome familiare…_

 _Si…_

 _C'era qualcuno che gridava…_

 _Quella voce gridava il suo nome…_

 _Lei la conosceva quella voce…_

 _Gridava il suo nome…_

 _Ed il suo nome era Oscar…_

 _E lei conosceva quel nome e quella voce…_

 _André chiamava lei…_

 _Portami via da questo Inferno…_

 _Ora lo so amore mio…_

 _So ciò che sarà di noi._

 _Ci incontreremo ancora anche quando non saremo più insieme._

 _Ci incontreremo ancora…_

Il giovane guardò la figlia appisolata accanto a sé.

Sistemò la coperta annuendo alla moglie, seduta dall'altra parte del corridoio.

La bambina aveva chiesto di stare accanto al padre ma dalla parte del finestrino, anche se adesso era notte e l'unica luce che brillava fuori era quella che delimitava l'ala dell'aereo.

Prese a scavare nella borsaccia consunta, estrasse il misero alambicco su cui aveva preso a scrivere l'assurda storia, un vecchio pc, recuperato all'ultimo, i capitoli buttati dentro in fretta.

Mai avrebbe fatto leggere la storia ad altri che non fossero state la moglie e la figlia.

Anzi, per il momento, solo la moglie sarebbe stata unica testimone di tutta quella storia, l'unica in grado di comprendere.

Dunque il vecchio alambicco sarebbe stato più che sufficiente a custodire l'assurdo progetto.

L'accese…

Il giovane era stato assunto nel Dipartimento di Sicurezza del paese perch'era davvero bravo ad addomesticare l'evanescente potere della rete.

Una specie di hacker mancato…

Il cuore perse un battito…

Si diede dello stupido…

Pigiò svariati tasti.

Nulla…

Si diede di nuovo dello stupido.

Decise di spegnere l'alambicco, che di solito il sistema funzionava, anche s'era il più stupido e rudimentare.

Spegnere e riaccendere…

Un mugugno…

"Sei stanca?" – chiese il padre alla bambina.

"Un poco…".

"Ti sei divertita oggi?".

Annuì quella, aprendo gli occhi: "Siamo saliti su Notre Dame…".

"Cristiano me l'ha detto. Sai che s'è preso un accidente quando siete spariti!".

Sorrise la mocciosa: "Non eravamo spariti! Eravamo lassù!".

"E' stato bello?".

"Certo…è sempre bello lassù!" – pigolò la bambina.

 _Sempre…_ – sussultò muto l'altro – _Perché…_

Il giovane prese a sprofondare giù in un vortice fatto di tempo infinito e di vita che pareva sfidare le leggi della fisica e della logica.

Il marchingegno si rianimò, però inspiegabilmente i secondi che impiegava ad esibire il miserrimo contenuto erano troppi.

Mentalmente il giovane ammise che qualcosa non tornava.

Rimase lì, in attesa…

"Papà…".

"Dimmi piccola che c'è?".

"E la nostra storia…la stai scrivendo la nostra storia?".

Il padre rimase lì, appeso ai secondi sibilati sulle labbra, la mente imprigionata dalla domanda a cui sarebbe stato semplice rispondere.

Solo che adesso davvero non comprendeva più s'era lui a scrivere la storia oppure era la storia che aveva preso ad animarsi, gli unici artefici, il tempo ed il destino.

Il tempo ed il destino…

Presi per mano dalla sola la forza, ancora più grande del tempo, impercettibile e potente, che più di tutte è capace di piegare la mano degli dei e del domani, capace di vincere l'eternità, senza combattere contro di essa.

L'amore…

"No…non proprio…" – sussurrò piano tra sé.

Quella non era una storia, non era una semplice storia che lui stava scrivendo….

"E' pazzesco!".

Il marchingegno ripiombò nel buio.

"Caz…".

L'imprecazione uscì sibilata.

Il giovane prese a pigiare tasti per procedere ad riavviare l'obrobrio in altra maniera.

I sistemi ordinari per lui erano una scocciatura.

Un'occhiata di supplica alla moglie.

Stava accadendo qualcosa…

Per ingannare il tempo tornò al guaio che s'era consumato non più tardi di un'ora prima al momento dell'imbarco.

"Sentite voi due…" – riprese secco rivolto ad entrambe, moglie e figlia – "Che diavolo era quell'aggeggio…la barriera…ha preso a suonare…per poco non rischiavamo di restare a terra!? Fortuna che avevo il mio tesserino…sennò…".

La giovane moglie, lì accanto, sorrise un poco melliflua, occhi sgranati come a schernirsi che lei ne sapeva poco o nulla.

La mocciosa invece voleva le sue risposte, come non avesse compreso la stizza del padre.

"Allora?" – chiese di nuovo la bambina – "Quando me la leggi?!".

"Presto principessa…presto!" – la stuzzicò il padre.

"No…" – mugugnò l'altra, che il giovane padre s'accorse d'aver usato il vezzeggiativo con cui aveva tentato d'appellare la figlia e che la figlia, da che aveva iniziato a parlare e comprenderne il significato, aveva sistematicamente e sdegnosamente rifiutato.

Accarezzò la testa dell'altra muovendo un poco i ricci.

"Papà…".

"Si…".

"Papà, lo sai che io non sono una principessa!".

Parole perse nel sonno che stava tornando.

Il giovane tirò un sospiro.

Anche se sua figlia era stanchissima non mancava mai di puntualizzare quale fosse l'idea che aveva di sé stessa.

"Si certo, hai ragione! Sei un cavaliere! E tra qualche giorno potrai allenarti con il tuo nuovo amico…da oggi hai un nuovo amico, giusto!?".

"Di chi parli papà!? Quale nuovo amico!?" – chiese l'altra sbadigliando.

"Il tuo nuovo amico…André…".

Conversazione mezza sussurrata…

Il video dell'alambicco s'illuminò finalmente…

Il giovane riprese a pigiare tasti, alla ricerca…

S'irrigidì, perché, anche s'era tutto un gioco, insomma di fatica ne aveva fatta e...

Due tornate rapide alla directory dov'era dislocata la storia.

 _File non found…_

Prese a sudare freddo…

"Caz…".

"Gil!" – lo prevenne la moglie – "Che hai?".

"Niente!" – soffiò l'altro in preda al panico.

Non era da lui commettere un simile errore.

Di nuovo lo stesso percorso…

 _File non found…_

La figlia tirò il padre per il maglione.

Sempre ad occhi chiusi, si voltò dalla sua parte, rannicchiandosi contro di lui.

"André non l'ho conosciuto oggi! Lo conoscevo già!" – puntualizzò come fosse ovvio.

"Lo conoscevi già!?" – si riebbe il giovane tentando di dare un senso logico alla conversazione – "Si…certo…te ne avrà parlato Merit….magari avrai visto qualche foto a casa sua…ma non mi pare che tu lo conoscessi di persona…è questo che intendevo dire…".

La puntualizzazione non era solo finalizzata ad insegnare alla figlia il senso delle parole. L'urgenza voleva colmare l'assurdo che aveva preso a vorticare nella pancia e nella testa.

"Che dici!" - replicò la bambina un poco risentita, che per lei la considerazione era assolutamente sbagliata.

Spalancò gli occhioni azzurri ed intercettò quelli del padre.

"Lui è André…papà…capisci…lui è André…io lo conoscevo già…non so quando è accaduto…ma lo conoscevo già…e oggi finalmente l'ho incontrato di nuovo! Mi ha aspettato...mi ha aspettato e adesso ci siamo incontrati. Era da tanto tempo che aspettavo di rivederlo...da tanto tempo...".

"Caz…" – l'imprecazione sibilata, le mani passate tra i capelli…

 _File non found…_

Prese a cercare nell'archivio virtuale…

 _File non found…_

L'usb…

 _File non found…_

Sempre la stessa dannata risposta.

Sbatteva contro il muro…

"Che c'è?" – chiese Fra allarmata. Gli occhi corsero a quelli del marito ch'era impallidito, complice la luce artificiale del video.

Le dita corsero veloci alla tastiera ancora più frenetiche.

Un'altra prova...

Un'altra imprecazione…

"Ma che c'è?" – chiese di nuovo la moglie allarmata.

 _File non found…_

"Non è possibile!".

"Gil…".

"Non la trovo più! La storia! Non la trovo più!".

"Il file…ma sarà finito in un'altra cartella!".

"No…non c'è…".

"L'hai…".

Non fece in tempo a concludere Fra…

"Guarda!".

La mocciosa aprì la mano…

La pietra dello scandalo stava lì, nel palmo della bambina.

Il padre aveva ammansito l'agente ch'era saltato su non appena il metal detector aveva preso a fischiare al passaggio della bimbetta che aveva guardato in aria alle luci rosse. Tutti s'erano voltati…

Le erano state fatte svuotare le tasche…

Niente fibbie, niente cellulare…

Il padre s'era giustificato, aveva esibito il tesserino di riconoscimento, così come quel disco di metallo era stato appoggiato sul bancone e passato al setaccio.

Era un banale disco di metallo con due punte un poco arrotondate, una verso l'alto e una verso il basso. Stranamente bucherellato…

Gil l'aveva guardato distrattamente, l'imbarazzo d'aver suscitato tanto clamore.

S'era preso la figlia per mano, un paio di scuse e l'augurio d'un buon lavoro…

Che diavolo era quella cosa…

Si voltò Gil a guardare la moglie, gli occhi spalancati…

"No, non l'ho salvato…non l'ho fatto…".

"Cosa? Gil…tu salvi sempre tutto! Perché?".

"Era un'idiozia! Stava qui dentro! Perdere tempo a salvare una storia inventata!".

"Gil…".

Mandò giù Gil…

Era lui che aveva preso a scrivere la storia oppure…

Quella non era affatto _solo_ una storia.

Come in un sogno…

Come se fossero davvero dentro un sogno…

"Papà…".

"Piccola…papà non trova più la storia…credo di aver combinato un guaio…".

"Non importa papà…vedi…".

Alia sollevò la mano.

"Che cos'è?" – chiese il padre riconoscendo il fantomatico oggettino.

"Me l'ha regalata André! E' una trottola…".

L'alto mandò giù che davvero prese a non capire più nulla.

Un'innocua trottola…

Solo che quella aveva il disco minato da un solco…

"Me l'ha data quando ci siamo salutati. Mi ha detto di tenerla…ch'era mia…e adesso finalmente lui me l'ha restituita!".

"Te l'ha restituita…ma quando gliel'avresti data…".

 _Pazzo…_

Si diede del pazzo…

"Non lo so…ma l'avevo data a lui. Quando ci rivedremo…potremo giocarci assieme…".

Il padre sgranò lo sguardo, la destra accarezzò l'oggetto metallico, caldo, che per tutto quel tempo era stato nella mano della figlia, stretto.

La sinistra chiuse il pc. La storia non era lì, la storia era perduta, non c'era più.

Assurdo provare a riscriverla…

La bambina mise l'indice nel solco: "Vedi…qui…qui è finita la freccia…quella che avrebbe ucciso il principe se non fosse stato per questa trottola che l'ha salvato. Gliel'aveva regalata la principessa…e adesso André l'ha data a me. Sai…lui dice che ce l'aveva da tanto tempo…questo è il solco dell'amore…".

"Piccola…".

"Papà…non preoccuparti per la storia…".

"Cosa…ma…non volevi sapere che sarebbe accaduto…".

"Non importa…c'è André adesso…lui è tornato…la storia…non è più importante….".

"Va bene…" – respirò piano il padre completamente stranito dal groviglio che pareva a poco a poco dipanarsi.

Però…

Se quello davvero non fosse stato solo un sogno…

"Sai papà…ho raccontato ad André della casa dove siamo stati…".

"La casa con la torre?".

Annuì la bambina, afferrando la mano grande del padre, stringendola, inanellando le dita alle dita:

"André mi ha detto che gli piacerebbe vederla…come hai detto che si chiama…la casa?".

" _Alcantia_ …quella casa…si chiamava Alcantia…".

"Ecco…non me lo ricordavo! Possiato tornarci tutti assieme?".

"Veramente…noi…avevamo deciso…".

"Mi piacerebbe salire su, sulla torre, con André! E fargli vedere il mare da lassù…d'estate…".

"…".

"Ti piacerebbe…davvero?".

Annuì la bambina, in silenzio, la mano stretta nella mano.

"Si…d'accordo…ci torneremo assieme e…chissà…forse…sarebbe bello andarci ad abitare tutti!".

"Siii…faremo i biscotti in cucina! E il bagno nel mare…".

Uno sbadiglio…

"Dormi, piccola mia…dormi…e fai tanti bei sogni. Questa…questa è un'altra storia…si…è davvero un'altra storia!".

"Si…" – bisbigliò la bambina – "Io e André…siamo di nuovo insieme! Ancora…e sempre…".

 _Se..._

* "Ferro 3 La casa vuota" di Kim Ki – Duk.

** Rioko Ikeda "La finestra di Orfeo"

 _ ***** PARIGI A VOLO D'UCCELLO**_

 _Tuttavia, per quanto mirabile vi sembri la Parigi di oggi, ripercorrete la Parigi del quindicesimo secolo, ricostruitela nel vostro pensiero, guardate la luce attraverso quella meravigliosa siepe di guglie, torri e campanili, spaziate con lo sguardo sull'immensa città, tagliate alla punta delle isole, piegate agli archi dei ponti la Senna con le grandi pozzanghere verdi e gialle, più cangiante della pelle di serpente, fate spiccare nettamente su un azzurro orizzonte il profilo gotico di questa vecchia Parigi, fatene aleggiare il contorno in una bruma invernale che si impigli ai suoi innumerevoli camini, sprofondatela in una notte cupa, e guardate il gioco bizzarro delle tenebre e delle luci in quest'oscuro labirinto di edifici; infondetevi un raggio di luna che la disegni vagamente e faccia spuntare dalla nebbia le grandi cime delle torri; o riprendete questo nero profilo, ravvivate d'ombra i mille angoli aguzzi delle guglie e dei tetti, e fatela risaltare, più dentellata della mascella di uno squalo, sullo sfondo ramato del cielo al tramonto._

 _E poi, fate il paragone._

 _E se volete ricevere dalla vecchia città un'impressione che quella moderna non saprebbe più darvi, salite, in un mattino di grande festa, in un'alba di Pasqua o Pentecoste, salite su qualche cima elevata da cui possiate dominare l'intera capitale, e assistete al risveglio delle campane._

 _Vedrete quelle mille chiese sussultare tutte insieme ad un segnale venuto dal cielo, perché è il sole che lo dà. All'inizio si tratta di tintinnii sparsi, che si rispondono da una chiesa all'altra, come quando dei musicisti si accordano per l'inizio; poi, ad un tratto, vedrete, perché in certi momenti sembra che anche l'orecchio possa vedere, vedrete innalzarsi nello stesso istante da ogni campanile come una colonna di suono, come una fumata di armonia. La vibrazione di ogni campana sale dapprima diritta, pura e, per così dire, isolata dalle altre, nello splendido cielo del mattino._

 _Poi, a poco a poco, crescendo esse si fondono, si mescolano, si annullano l'una nell'altra, si amalgamano in un magnifico concerto. Ne risulta ormai un'unica massa di vibrazioni sonore che scaturisce incessantemente dagli innumerevoli campanili, che aleggia, ondeggia, balza, turbina sulla città, e propaga ben oltre l'orizzonte l'assordante cerchio delle sue oscillazioni. Eppure questo mare di armonia non è un caos. Per quanto grande e profondo sia, esso non ha per nulla perso la sua trasparenza. Vi vedrete serpeggiare isolatamente ogni gruppo di note che sfugge dalle campane; vi seguirete il dialogo, ora grave, ora stridente, della raganella e del campanone; vi vedrete le ottave saltare da un campanile all'altro; starete a guardarle mentre si slanciano alate, leggere e sibilanti dalla campana d'argento, o mentre cadono spezzate e zoppicanti dalla campana di legno; ammirerete fra di esse la ricca gamma che scende e risale in continuazione le sette campane di Saint-Eustache; le vedrete attraversate da note chiare e rapide che fanno tre o quattro zig-zag luminosi e svaniscono come lampi. Laggiù, è l'abbazia di Saint-Martin, dalla voce stridente e incrinata; qui, la sinistra e burbera voce della Bastiglia; all'altro capo, la grossa torre del Louvre, col suo timbro di basso. Il regale carillon del Palazzo spande all'intorno senza posa trilli brillanti sui quali ricadono, a intervalli regolari, i pesanti rintocchi della torre campanaria di Notre-Dame, che li fanno scintillare come l'incudine sotto i colpi del martello. Di tanto in tanto vedrete passare suoni di ogni forma provenienti dalla triplice scampanata di Saint-Germain-des-Prés. Poi ancora a tratti quella massa di rumori sublimi si apre e lascia uscire la stretta dell'Ave Maria, che esplode e scintilla come un pennacchio di stelle. Al di sotto, nel più profondo del concerto, distinguerete confusamente il canto interno delle chiese che traspira dai pori vibranti delle loro volte. È certamente un'opera che vale la pena di essere ascoltata. Di solito, il clamore che da Parigi si sprigiona di giorno, è la voce della città; la notte, è il respiro della città; ora, è il canto della città._

 _Prestate dunque l'orecchio a questa piena orchestra dei campanili, spargete sull'insieme il mormorio di un mezzo milione di uomini, l'eterno lamento del fiume, gli infiniti soffi del vento, il quartetto grave e lontano delle quattro foreste disposte sulle colline all'orizzonte come enormi mantici d'organo, smorzatevi come in una mezza tinta tutto quello che lo scampanio centrale avrebbe di troppo rauco e di troppo acuto, e dite se avete mai conosciuto al mondo qualcosa di più ricco, di più gioioso, di più dorato, di più abbagliante di questo tumulto di campane e di suoni; di questa fornace di musica; di queste diecimila voci di bronzo che cantano all'unisono in flauti di pietra alti trecento piedi; di questa città che ormai è tutta un'orchestra, di questa sinfonia dal fragore di una tempesta._

 _VICTOR HUGO, NOTRE-DAME DE PARIS_

 _Il viaggio finalmente è giunto al termine._

 _Otto anni, un'eternità, tra la prima versione di If, pubblicata e poi rimossa su un altro sito e la seconda, rielaborata nella cronologica, oltre che nella modifica dei dialoghi e delle narrazioni interne._

 _Di solito quando si scrive le domande da porsi sono sostanzialmente due: perchè scrivere e per chi scrivere!_

 _A parere personale credo sia abbastanza inutile e non interessi a nessuno spiegare una storia o perché si scrive esattamente quella (o la si "riscrive"), tanto più che non sono una scrittrice, anche se scrivo, e non ho inteso esporre una particolare "interpretazione" dei personaggi, se non quella che mi è derivata dall'affetto provato dopo averli conosciuti "sui banchi di scuola"._

 _Dunque ho scritto per me, non per altri._

 _Ho inteso condividere quello che ho scritto per nessun altro motivo se non esercitare l'anima, mettendo in parole ciò che avevo necessità o divertimento di esprimere._

 _Un deciso atto di egoismo da parte dell'autrice che a tutti i costi "li ha voluti vivi", Oscar e André, sfidando il diktat ikediano "o tragedia o niente", ponendo rimedio a quel tragico finale, perchè a dare senso alla vita è la morte ma non quell eroica, che dura un istante, ma la morte che è parte del fluire della vita e che come un fiume, prima o poi, riverserà le sue acque nel mare._

 _Dopo l'epica impresa della presa della Bastiglia, c'era da vivere dunque!_

 _Vivere la vita con tutti i suoi eventi ed i suoi significati._

 _Grazie dunque ad Oscar e ad André che richiamano alla mente il tempo della dolcezza, luogo di condivisione, anche se faticosa, tra persone che c'erano e che adesso invece non ci sono più._

 _Limpidi ma oscuri al tempo stesso, almeno per me mai banali, in essi si dispiega il lato pubblico, quello della passione, del desiderio di combattere, dell'amore per la giustizia e del rispetto di sé e della vita._

 _E poi c'è il lato privato, sensuale. Forse non perfetto come nessuno del resto perfetto è!_

 _L'affetto per loro che si è mantenuto intatto per tutti gli anni a seguire._

 _Soprattutto nei confronti dell'anime, più che del manga._

 _Per quanto i personaggi appartengano a Madame Ikeda e solo a lei dobbiamo la loro fortunata nascita, rispetto a VnB, LO "ridimensiona" l'equilibrio ed Oscar ed André divengono "pari"._

 _Ho immaginato ruoli complementari che non significa in costante equilibrio._

 _Ho immaginato di concedere loro di conoscersi davvero come uomo e donna e di amarsi anche fuori dalle distorsioni d'un campo di battaglia._

 _Ho immaginato di concedere ad André di rimediare al terribile errore commesso nel sentirsi rifiutato, nemmeno come amante, ma come uomo._

 _Ho immaginato che una donna può fare - come tutte le donne - tutto ciò che vuole nella vita ed essere chi desidera essere._

 _Ho immaginato dunque una donna che non sarà mai "più" o "meno" di ciò che è, "con" o "senza" un uomo accanto!_

 _Ho immaginato Oscar, donna forte e fragile al tempo stesso, capace di restare forte e fragile anche con un uomo accanto e di continuare ad esserlo anche sola!_

 _E così sarà per il compagno che vivrà nella sua vita._

 _Questa è la visione che mi ha ispirato ed accompagnato in tutti questi anni e che continuerà ad accompagnarmi sempre._

 _Sarà facile?_

 _Non lo so!_

 _If e poi Paris sono state formidabili compagne di viaggio, imponendo e pretendendo lo studio di piante antiche di città e campagne, francesi ed italiane, e poi percorsi, costumi, tempi, distanze, paesaggi, abitudini, cibi..._

 _E ancora malattie (quelle che c'erano ma non erano riconosciute come tali, quelle che avrebbero potuto essere e che sono tali ancora oggi) rimedi per guarire (quelli "veri" e quelli popolari), preghiere dell'Islam,nomi arabi, gergo marinaro, geologia delle grotte toscane, marmi greci ritrovati a Roma, pigmenti conosciuti e letali, balistica dell'epoca, linguaggio dei segni, famiglie nobili italiane ed austriache..._

 _Mancano all'appello solo le condizioni metereologiche e le parolacce!_

 _Esercizio all'apparenza abbastanza noioso e per certi aspetti forse inutile, un realismo eccessivo, una specie di fiction verosimile ma in realtà del tutto inventata._

 _Al tempo stesso un piccolo vaso di Pandora da cui sono usciti tanti altri personaggi, più o meno riusciti, più o meno capaci di sfidare il protagonismo dei nostri e dunque capaci di scavare una nicchia nel cuore dei lettori._

 _Il divertimento è stato grande, a sfidare gl'impegni, il resto della vita che incombeva e che sempre incombe, e magari gli strali di qualche lettore meno interessato a certi particolari storici che però hanno avuto pregio di rendere tutto credibile._

 _L'intento era esattamente quello._

 _Immaginare che in quella realtà storica, la realtà irreale dei personaggi avrebbe in fondo potuto scorrere e trasfigurarsi all'interno della Storia._

 _Chiedo venia per gli errori che mi sono sfuggiti._

 _Grazie a chi ha letto la storia dunque e l'ha "ascoltata"!_

 _Grazie a chi ha camminato per le sue strade, fatte di sentieri di terra e tempeste di mare._

 _Un recensore si è domandato come far si che una storia non finisca "nel dimenticatoio"._

 _Non so se questa storia lo merita ma per quel che mi riguarda c'è un unico modo di tenere vivo un racconto ed è leggerlo!_

 _Leggerlo e magari rileggerlo ed immaginare per un istante che non sia solo un racconto un pò folle ma un pezzetto d'una dimensione viva in cui sarebbe bello imbattersi._

 _Magari in una via di Parigi o sulle torri di Notre Dame o camminando lungo la Riva degli Etruschi!_

 _Si dice che talvolta la fine sia soltanto l'inizio._

 _Ogni lettore potrà scegliere a cosa credere._

 _Se restare fedele alla realtà, quella spietata e definitiva della storia originale che consegna Achille al mondo degli dei, regalandogli l'immortalità ed impedendo alla vita ed alla storia di corrompere il perfetto destino di gloria e di morte._

 _Oppure affidarsi alla vita, dove tutto può accadere._

 _Vi lascio alle parole di un grande scrittore e autore, sperando che attraverso di esse si possa ancora mantenere la capacità di sognare e credere nei sogni._

 _Grazie e buona estate a tutti!_

 _Annalisa_

 _Our revels now are ended._

 _These our actors, as I foretold you, were all spirits,_

 _and are melted into air, into thin air:_

 _and, like the baseless fabric of this vision,_

 _the cloud-capp'd towers, the gorgeous palaces,_

 _the solemn temples, the great globe itself,_

 _yea, all which it inherit, shall dissolve,_

 _and, like the insubstantial pageant faded,_

 _leave not a rack behind._

 _We are such stuff as dreams made on;_

 _and our little life is rounded with a sleep._

 _The tempest_

 _William Shakespeare_

 _Le nostre feste sceniche son finite._

 _Questi nostri attori, come del resto avevo già detto,_

 _erano soltanto degli spiriti,_

 _e si sono dissolti nell'aria, nell'aria sottile._

 _E simili in tutto alla fabbrica senza fondamento di questa visione,_

 _le torri incappucciate di nubi, gli splendidi palazzi,_

 _i sacri templi, lo stesso globo terrestre e tutto quel che vi contiene_

 _si avvieranno al dissolvimento, e,_

 _a tal modo di quello spettacolo senza corpo che avete visto pur ora dissolversi,_

 _non lasceranno dietro di sé nemmeno un solo strascico di nube._

 _Noi siamo fatti della medesima sostanza di cui sono fatti i sogni_

 _e da un sogno è coronata la nostra breve vita._

 _La tempesta_

 _William Shakespeare_

143


End file.
